


Starlight

by missgnutmeg, My2BrownEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Various Random Cameos, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 17 Children, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bi-Gender Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insomnia, It's Just Plumbing, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, MCU base with bits stolen from comics and other media, Mild Twincest, Multi, Never ending story, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Addiction, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aftermath of war, apparently our cointosses favour baby girls, basically a soap opera, everyone loves cats, gender fluidity, just plain lots of sex, our tags are filled with spoilers for this fic, this is really for our own amusement, unhealthy sex habits, we work the movies in we just change them a bit to fit our story line, wump roulette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 287
Words: 2,525,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think of it as an over complex 'soap opera' style fic featuring the Avengers and many other Marvel friends. It starts with Steve and Loki and just gets so much bigger from there. </p><p>Long story short; M2BE & Gnutmeg were playing Loki & Steve in a game that died but decided to keep playing, so we turned it into a story of sorts. </p><p>This is the life Loki & Steve try to live once they escape the magical prison that brought them together. The game is not rehashed, but is explained in general terms in conversations to their friends through the first few chapters. There's a lot of sex, cause hey new couple, and we can and do reference things all over the place, so we'll try to throw notes in for you, dear readers.</p><p>More plot as the story continues. CAN Steve and Loki stay together in the real world? Will Loki be accepted? And what about Steve's enemies? They won't leave well enough alone, will  they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A portion of the first chapter is memory. It's posted in _italics_.

The ceiling is wrong. Steve blinks as his eyes open and he stares at the ceiling. It’s clean and white, not the cracked and dirty ceiling he’s become used to. There is music playing in the room. And he aches. His face and his body feel like he’s been punched and shot and -- Oh. He turns his head to the right, and there’s Sam. Dependable, wonderful Sam.

Steve whispers the words he knows he should. “On your left.” Then he looks at the ceiling again and focuses on his pain. Not that of his body, which he knows will heal, but that in his heart. As he asks the so important question - where is Loki?

He’s only in the hospital a week, though it’s enough to miss Natasha’s press conference. After that, he stays with Sam until he’s on his feet again. He does arrange a meeting with Natasha and Fury, to say goodbye for now, to get information on Bucky. He plans to find his friend but not until he’s found his lover.

Steve begins his life again, getting back into the everyday routine. He finds a house - a 3 bedroom bungalow - where he thinks Loki would be comfortable. He works to make sure it is, paints, starts finishing the basement to put in a gym. Every day while he works he thinks of Loki. Every night he stares at the sky from his back deck and asks Heimdall to find Loki, to send him home. He says he remembers.

Time in the asylum slowly begins to fade from his mind, and he starts to wonder if it wasn’t some horrible drug-induced nightmare. But he can’t forget. His heart aches and bleeds for his other half. So he waits, faith strong in his God and his god.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Fighting to hang on to the memories, Steve thinks about the last night in the asylum, that prison. He remembers the promise he made to Loki to call to him for seven days. It's his fifth day of calling. He shuts his eyes and thinks about his last night with his lover.

_Steve teases Loki, nips his neck and pushes him towards the nearest flat surface. "You're mine."_

_Loki agrees. "All yours. Semen. Blood. Saliva. Yours and yours alone."_

_"And you have mine, more than that. Cock, muscles, heart. Every bit." Steve has Loki against a table and kisses him._

_"Give it to me." The god spreads his legs in invitation. "Give me all of it."_

_The Soldier grabs Loki's legs, pulls them around his waist, and pushes Loki onto the table. “I love you.” They kiss again, fiercely._

_Loki tries to rip Steve's underwear apart. It doesn’t quite work, and Steve ends up helping the god get rid of them. Once they are off, his mostly hard cock is once again on full display. "What do you want? How do I fulfill you?"_

_"Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Fill me till I'm full of you. Let me cover you in come." The words sound idiotic in Loki’s head, but he means every one of them._

_Steve groans at the words. "We need... lubricant. I refuse to hurt you."_

_"Be quick about it."_

_With a shake of his head and a chuckle, the soldier pulls away just long enough to find some oil while Loki disrobes. He brings it back and starts to trickle it over Loki's cock. This earns him another sarcastic barb. "Do take your time about it. It's not like I'm aching for you or anything."_

_"I could not?" he teases. Not that Steve could possibly resist the man before him. He starts stroking Loki's cock, dripping more oil so it goes between his thighs and starts rubbing it in._

_Loki bites his lip as he spreads his legs more. "You drive me absolutely insane with desire. Do you know that?"_

_"Do I?" Two fingers slip inside Loki to twist and scissor. Soon the god is moving his hips to encourage those fingers deeper._

_"You do. Now please tell me I'm stretched enough so you can fill me with your cock."_

_Steve decides to take it nice and slow so he can drive Loki absolutely nuts. He leans in to lick the tip of Loki's dick as he adds a third finger, crooking them, causing Loki's back to arch._

_After several long minutes, Steve leans in and whispers in his lover's ear. "I am going to remove my fingers. But you only get my cock if you wrap those beautiful athletic legs of yours around me."_

_"Agreed. Anything. As long as I get that glorious cock of yours"_

_Steve slowly removes his fingers, his hands going to Loki's thighs as he begins to press into the god. He moves slowly, getting barely more than the tip in before he pulls out again._

_"Oh fuck you. You bloody tease." Loki's fingers are digging into Steve. "I'm going to need a bit more than that."_

_Chuckling at his own joke, Steve teases his lover. "Sorry, who's fucking who now?" He slides in again, about half way this time before he pulls out part way. After a moment's pause he pushes his cock all the way in._

_"You. You're fucking me." The god wraps his legs around Steve, grabs his arms. "Now please fuck me proper."_

_"I'm not even sure what that means, love." The soldier adjusts his angle, looking for that one spot. "Now tell me when you start melting."_

_Loki watches the blue eyes. His body moves in time with Steve's and when he feels it, his back comes off the table. "There! Steve." Long legs pull the soldier in tighter. He feels like he's going to burst or liquify or both._

_"Here? Like this?" Steve hits Loki's prostate again before he starts a pattern of slow and deep thrusts that make sure to hit it each time so Loki is writhing in ecstasy with each one._

_Pre-come dribbles from Loki’s cock. He reaches up and grabs the end of the table behind him. "I love you. My Steve." His mouth opens and gulps for air. "My starlight. Show me the stars."_

_Steve kisses along Loki's chest, pressing deeper, harder into him. He moves up to kiss the slender throat, sucking roughly._

_"I'm yours." Loki scratches his nails down Steve's back. "I'm-" His breath catches as his orgasm hits him. "YOURS!"_

_Semen splatters against their bodies as Loki's eyes close. Steve grunts at the sensation and again as he keeps thrusting, easing Loki through it. "That's perfect baby, so perfect." He bites down on Loki's throat as he follows him into pleasure._

_Loki's eyes roll back as he becomes overwhelmed by it all. The pain helps bring him back into focus. "I love you." He feels his orgasm beginning to lessen, feels Steve filling him up. "That was..." He touches his nose to Steve's._

_Steve purrs softly, his eyes shutting as he presses his forehead against the god's. "Love you."_

_The words cause Loki to smile. "You'd better."_

_"Or what?" Steve shifts his hips against Loki's, not willing to withdraw just yet._

_"Or I will be devastated and liable to do something horrible." He caresses Steve's cheek and looks sincerely into the blue eyes. "I adore you. You know this, yes?"_

_"I'd gotten that general idea, yes." Steve smiles down at Loki._

_"Have you come up with any more theories on how to get out of here?"_

_"What happens when we burn the damned place down?"_

_"Well, we'd have no bed to sleep in. Although considering this place it may either be indestructible or build itself back up."_

_"What if we just need it? Hasn't that worked with other things?"_

_Loki sighs. "Yes, well, the thing is... I don't. I know you want to go home. I know you have a life waiting for you. The thing is... I kind of like it here. Not completely. But it's better than where I had been. And there's no guarantee that if we go back that we'll remember any of this."_

_"Do you think..." The soldier pauses. "What if we can convince them, the watchers, that the greater experiment would be to put our relationship back into the world? To see if it can survive real conditions?"_

_Knowing Steve will never be happy here, Loki smiles and nods. "Yes. That would... help."_

_Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "It is true, though. The outside world could destroy us. It hates you, but I can't live without you."_

_"You'll still love me though, yes? Promise me that, and I will fight my way to you."_

_"More than life itself. Even if I have to fight the Hulk to be with you, I would do it."_

_Loki is still scared but much more hopeful with Steve's words. "Okay then. I need to remember you. To love you. But I need to do this in our own time, our own place, our own stories."_

_"It could be your chance to do right. Restore Asgard, stay dead to them and come to me. Start over. Rule me, my world." A desperate note enters into the Captain's voice. "Can't I be enough?"_

_"Starlight, you are enough. That's why I wouldn't mind staying here. But back there, there are forces at work, forces that will pull us apart. And once I restore Asgard to Odin they will know I live. There is no getting around that."_

_"Then prove to them, prove to them what you truly are. Be the man I see, not the man you're afraid you are. Tell Odin." Steve pauses. "You tell him he can bind your fate to mine with his magic. I have faith in you. I believe you can be a force for good and I will risk my very soul on it."_

_Loki kisses him desperately. "I don't deserve you."_

_Steve kisses back, trying to be soothing. "You're wrong. I don't deserve you. What man deserves a god?"_

_The words steel the god's tenacity. "So how do we do this?"_

_"With our combined stubbornness and resolve." Steve hugs Loki close for just a moment. "And more than a little fear."_

_A small smile comes across Loki's face. "We should probably dress first."_

_"I didn't arrive here in my clothing. I doubt they'd cast me out naked. Besides, I'm sure they're aware of everything already. Every thought, every plan."_

_Loki nods and slowly, reluctantly, lets Steve get off him. Then he stands and looks at the man he loves. "Do you think we need to be unconscious?"_

_"I think it'll be much as we came here." The Captain shrugs as he moves to sits cross-legged on the table and stretches his spine. "That's all I really know of how they work."_

_"So we wait. I hate waiting." Loki sits next to Steve. "If and when we go back you will have your own sacrifices to make I'm sure. Finding your Bucky. Though I suppose you will have a better chance of finding him in your world than in this one."_

_"Bucky. Not sure he's_ my _Bucky anymore." Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "I hope so."_

_Loki takes Steve's hand, and Steve squeezes it in response. "It will be an interesting contest. Who will you find first? Me or Bucky?"_

_"I don't think he'll be looking for me. I'm not going to look for him until you're back with me. I'll stay in one place so I'm easy to find."_

_"Where?"_

_"If I do go back to my story, I'll be in Washington, DC. Is there some way I can call to you, let you know where I am?"_

_"Call for Heimdall. Just look up into the sky and say, 'Heimdall, I remember.'"_

_Steve nods. "I'll call him every night. Every single night until you're in my arms."_

_"Seven nights. Do it seven nights in a row. If I don't come to you by the eighth night, something is wrong."_

_"Then what do I do?"_

_Loki gives him a sad smile. "Pray."_

_"I love you." Steve kisses Loki's temple. "Whatever it takes, we will be together. If you need me to come to Asgard, to fight for you. I will. If you need me to do anything, just ask."_

_The trickster looks at Steve for a moment. "If something is wrong, find Thor. Tell him I'm alive. Tell him Odin has me. He will help you find me."_

_Steve nods again and twines his fingers through Loki's and meets his eyes. "Watchers, please, give us this chance. I promise we will be interesting for you. We will become the ultimate morality question. What _is_ evil? Is it real? Is it mere perspective? I think I'd want to see that, if I was a watcher." He raises Loki's hand to his lips._

_Loki furrows his brow. "I am what they made me, what I was born to be. I suppose the question is if I can be something else. And if I were a watcher, I'd want to see if a moral man can retain his morality, his core goodness in the face of the hate he will get for being with me. And won't that be interesting to discover?"_

_"Most importantly, there's the unknown. Will Hydra want you? The government? Will we be fugitives? Heroes?" The Captain pauses. "...why do I feel like I'm describing a movie?"_

_Loki grins. "Perhaps you are. Perhaps we are inspiring the writer of our future story now."_

_For quite a while they discuss possible outcomes, possible opportunities, in the hopes that the mysterious watchers they believe are in charge of the prison will hear and release them back into their own world. It would mean offering their entire lives as experiments, but it would be worth it for their freedom._

_At one point, Loki smiles and kisses Steve’s cheek. "I do love you."_

_Steve smiles back. "You've mentioned that once or twice. Still trying to figure out why, but that's not important."_

_"No? Then what is important?"_

_"That I love you back. With all my being."_

_"Yes." The god agrees. "Yes that is important. Perhaps we should try to sleep. Then when we wake up we may be back in our own time."_

_"Bed? Not here. But. I'm scared, love." Steve presses his face against Loki's neck and whispers. "I'm fucking terrified."_

_"Me, too. But we'll get through it together. We have to. I'll be lost otherwise." Loki wraps his arms around Steve and holds him tight. "Come. We should go to bed. I want to hold you in my arms as you fall asleep."_

_"I'll dream of you." Steve whispers. "Every night."_

_"And I you, love. My bed will seem so empty without you." Loki helps Steve off the table and guides him back to their room. Steve follows, leaning against Loki heavily, a lot more frightened than he cares to admit. They walk together slowly, not really wanting to arrive at their room too quickly._

_Pausing, Steve turns to Loki, his voice slightly desperate again. "Know I love you. Never forget that. Come back to me and we can, fuck, we can get married and have kids, or stay partners or whatever I don't care, just come back to me."_

_"I will. And we will have the most beautiful children in all the nine realms."_

_The soldier clings to the statement, trying to lighten the mood. "Let's have Seventeen. Seventeen beautiful children. With your eyes and your hair and your skin."_

_"Seventeen?!" Loki laughs. "I am not a baby-making factory. Seventeen. They will have to be spaced quite a bit apart. I will not be female for that long of a stretch."_

_"I just don't expect I'll be able to keep my hands off of you even long enough for a condom once we're reunited." Steve puts his hands on the sides of Loki's head and kisses him deeply._

_"You've managed pretty well so far. I believe in you, Captain. You may be the only thing I do believe in. You’ll find the strength to put that condom on."_

_"Maybe I won't want to."_

_"Steve, my love, if you want children, even 17," Loki has to close his eyes at the number. "I will happily give them to you. Just don't complain if my figure becomes a bit more plump from all of that work."_

_"I love you." The Soldier softly kisses Loki's eyelids. "And you won't have to give me 17 children, and I certainly won't care if you change physically. It's not your face that I fell in love with. It's just a convenient place to kiss."_

_"Really? Well that's awkward since it was definitely your body that got my attention." Loki smiles to let him know he's joking. "It was your eyes. They were so serious, so determined. Even in the photographs in your file. I loved your eyes. And then I saw them in front of me, and I was yours."_

_Steve bites his lip as he hears the admission. "Well, they caught your attention. It's not what you fell in love with. Your mix of fierceness and sadness in your attitude is what caught my attention, made me want to know more."_

_Tears appear in Loki's eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for all you've given me. Thank you for loving me. And know that I love you, that I always will." He feels a tear slide down his cheek and quickly wipes it away._

_"I know. Now stop or I'm going to cry, too. Let's be strong. Even our love is something for their amusement, I'm sure. They won't separate us."_

_Loki nods and takes a breath to strengthen his resolve. "I do hate to be someone's amusement." He opens the door to their room, the room they claimed in this strange prison. He smiles as he remembers all they've done in that room. "And here we are."_

_Steve scoops Loki up, swings him around and then lays him gently on the bed, sitting beside him. "To a future. A real future together."_

_"To a real future together." Loki smiles as his Soldier leans in to kiss him, pulling him close. He caresses Steve's cheek with his thumb. "Hold me. If we wake up in our separate beds tomorrow, I want the ghost of your arms still around me."_

_Steve wraps his arms around Loki, and a leg presses as close as he can, memorizing every inch of body. Loki breathes in Steve's scent, trying to commit it to memory. He closes his eyes, letting the smell and touch take over as Steve starts whispering one of his french poems, wanting the god to hear his voice as long as possible._

_The last thing Loki hears before falling asleep is Steve saying, “Je t'aime.”_

 

★✩★✩★

 

Eight days. Loki had said to wait eight days, and Steve is filled with dread as he opens his eyes to the ninth. Could the god have forgotten? No, Steve pushes that thought away immediately. Loki would not forget him. Something has gone wrong.

Steve is determined to fix it.

Fury is the place to start. Steve tracks the man down and gets all the information he can on Thor, where he is and how to contact him. Loki had said Thor would help, and Steve hopes he's right. He wonders how he can convince Thor to take him to Asgard and worries how Thor will react to finding out about his relationship with Loki. Loki had seemed to think just telling Thor he is alive would be enough to get Thor to help. Steve is less sure, but he certainly isn't going to lie about the situation. Hell, he'll spend a week yelling at the sky for Heimdall to let him up if Thor won't help. Anything. He just wants his Loki back.

From the prison cell that has once more become his home, Loki tries to talk to Heimdall, tells him Thor has a right to know he's alive. But he has no way of knowing if Heimdall is listening at his post and no idea how many days have passed since he first got word that Steve remembered. He had immediately gone and freed Odin from the nether realm where he had left him. It did not go well, and now Loki is here, his magic unable to penetrate the clear walls of his prison.

Loki yells for Odin again. He promises he will leave Asgard forever if he is released. He swears upon everything he can think to swear on that he no longer wants any throne. “Please, Odin! Prove yourself the noble and wise King of Asgard! Banish me!” His pleas go unanswered.

The god alternates between raging, plotting, and staring into space. Plotting begins to take over. Loki tries to win over some of the guards, reminds them how well he was ruling. “I only took Odin’s form while he was in the Odinsleep to prevent any panic. Odin will not admit he was in slumber. He does not wish to show weakness.” 

“Then why not make Thor King in his stead?” one of them asks.

“Because he did not wish it. Thor was offered the throne. He rejected it to live on Midgard. I took over to keep Asgard safe.”

Though many of the guards believe the half-truth, none of them agree to help him escape. 

Instead, Loki tests his magic against the corners of the prison. Hour after hour he does this, but he finds no vulnerabilities. The frustration makes him scream and yell and throw what little furniture there is at the walls. Then he sits and stares once again.

On Earth, Steve looks at the information given to him by Fury and decides to talk to Jane first, get her on his side. He introduces himself and explains his situation. He tells her about the magical prison, about meeting Loki and falling in love. He lets her know that he lives and is in danger, and that Thor deserves to know. Jane is skeptical at first, but as Steve keeps talking she realizes that he knows far too many details about the Aether and what she went through for it to be completely made up. They arrange for Steve to visit England so they can gang up on Thor over coffee to convince him that Steve needs to be there to save Loki.

With Thor as his champion, Steve finally earns his audience with Odin. The soldier is dangerously calm as they cross the Bifrost. He is determined to master any test Odin has for him. He will have Loki back.

Odin is imperious and menacing. Steve can feel his eye boring into his soul, so he answers the question of why he wants Loki with all honesty. "He is mine."

The All-Father is curious about this development. Such a strange mortal to be repeating Loki's lies. Yet there is clearly no magic at play. He calls the guards, has them collect Loki from the dungeons so that he may once more stand trial before him.

As he enters the throne room Loki stands tall and regal, a fierceness in his eyes. It wavers briefly when he sees Steve. He faces Odin proudly. “It is true I sent you to the nether realm so that I could rule Asgard. If it were not for the man standing here, if it were not for Steve Rogers, you would still be there now.”

“Is this supposed to sway me?” Odin asks. “You are a traitor and an enemy of Asgard.”

“I offered the throne to Thor. Ask him. He refused it.”

Thor confirms that it is true. “I chose to return to Midgard, to give up being a Prince of Asgard.” He turns to Loki. “When Odin said he was proud of what I had done, that was you?”

“I meant every word if you can believe that.” Loki turns back to Odin. He bows his head to the King, surprising everyone in attendance. “Please, King Odin. Please allow me to live on Midgard. I will return to Asgard no more. This I swear to you.”

Odin raises an eyebrow at the last words.

Knowing his god's pride, knowing it may not be enough that he simply ask, Steve kneels at Loki's words and offers himself. “My Lord Odin, consider me your reassurance. In your great power, bind our fates together. I offer myself to you so that Loki might go free if only by my side.”

Thor is flabbergasted. The whole thing is so strange. Never would he have thought Steve Rogers would love his brother, even less that he would love so completely as to offer himself. 

Loki aches to touch the man beside him, to feel that he is real. Instead he forces himself to look at Odin and sees the King considering the proposal. He says nothing, knowing any words from him would most likely hurt his chances.

Finally, Odin rises and makes his declaration. “Loki, formerly called Odinson, I will grant this request on two conditions. The first is that you become mortal, since you are living on the mortal realm. The second is that any crime you commit will also reflect upon this man who has given himself so freely. You will both suffer the consequences.”

Thor’s heart breaks for Captain Rogers. He knows Loki would never agree to become mortal, not for anyone. He, like everyone else in the room other than Steve, are again amazed by his brother’s words.

"King Odin, I agree to the two conditions you have placed upon my banishment. But I have one request of my own. Let me keep my magic.” Loki holds up his hands. “I understand any reluctance you may have about allowing me to keep it. I only ask because we cannot have children without it."

Odin considers the requests as he studies the two men - the adopted son who became such a disappointment and the Midgardian who claims to love him. He lets them squirm for a bit before finally declaring, “I will allow it.” He simply assumes it will make it easier for Loki to mess up again and land the two back in the prison cell. Besides, the mortal is also gifted beyond what is typical for his species, so it would be only fair.

“Then we are agreed,” Loki says with just a hint of relief.

Steve nods his acceptance to the terms.

Odin points Gungnir at Loki and strips him of his immortality, leaving only magic.

Loki thanks Odin, something he never thought he'd do. He turns to Steve, gives him his hand to help him from the ground. "I've missed you."

Steve envelopes Loki in a hug and tells him its time to go home. Loki holds him tight, taking in his scent, his solid form. He nods but doesn't want to let go. Steve kisses his cheek. He holds just as tightly. "Love. It's okay. It's okay. I came for you. I promised I would."

Thor stares at them, amazed at the familiarity. Steve’s story had not been as difficult for Thor to believe as it had been for Jane. After all, he was far more familiar with other realms and magic than his lover. Still, it seems strange how close the two men are.

Odin, too, stares at them and wonders how soon it will be before they are back in front of him. He takes his leave, his guards following closely behind.

Loki pulls away and wipes his eyes. He gives his love a small smile. "Take me home."

Steve takes Loki's hand and turns to Thor to lead the way. He can't wait to show Loki the house he got for them. He can't wait to be alone with Loki and hold him.

Though he has many many questions and concerns, Thor holds off voicing them until they are away from the palace, something Loki is grateful for. The former god answers as best he can. Steve keeps himself between the two, shielding Loki as much as he can as they continue holding hands. He does let Loki do most of the talking, though. He's thinking. But there comes a point where Loki finally tells Thor he isn't answering any more questions.

Steve squeezes Loki's hand as they approach the Bifrost. It's daunting as is its guardian.

Loki glares at Heimdall, unable to forgive him for not helping more. He wants to leave as quickly as possible.  
Steve requests the same out loud, and they're soon on their way. Heimdall is able to put them in their own backyard. Thor travels separately back to England. 

Steve looks at Loki. "Are you okay?"

Loki looks over at him. He grabs Steve's head and pulls him into a firm kiss. He slowly pulls away and rests his forehead against Steve's. "I have longed to do that for I don’t know how long.”

Steve smiles. "I've missed you, too. But look. You still fit perfectly." He kisses Loki again while wrapping his arms around the slender waist. "I love you. Je t'aime. But tell me.... What we swore. I mean, was that just the most intense possible marriage ceremony?"

Loki laughs, amazed that he still can. He wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "I hadn't thought about it that way. I suppose you're right." He looks into the blue eyes and feels his heart swell. "Thank you. Thank you for still believing in me, for trusting me. I love you, starlight."

Steve swings Loki around once then plants him on his feet. "Come see our house. You're probably going to have to fix some of my decorating, but I did everything with you in mind" He fishes out his keys to take Loki in.

Loki feels giddy. He follows Steve inside, and it all looks perfect. Everything has been painted cream with deep green accents (including an accent wall) except for their bedroom which is warm burgundy with cream bedding, curtains, and carpet. He takes his time to admire it all, and then he remembers. He turns to Steve and asks, "When do we start looking for Bucky?"

Steve smiles. "Soon enough. I hope everything is okay? I need you to be happy."

Loki looks around again. "It's perfect. Beyond perfect. But so long as I have you, I'd be happy in a shack." He walks closer to Steve and puts a hand on his chest. "Do you know what I would love? A bath or a shower, especially if you joined me."

Steve grins and leans in to whisper. "Go look at the bathroom off our room. The bath is big enough for six, plus there are salts and soaps and oils... Whatever you want." He'd very much hoped Loki would want many baths together.

Loki knows he probably shouldn't be amazed, but he is. He walks to the bathroom and finds a room at least as large as his cell had been. And Steve hadn't been kidding. The bath is huge. And all around there are salts and soaps and candles. He reaches back for Steve's hand, too overwhelmed to say anything.  


Steve pulls Loki against him. "All for you. I love you." A kiss is place against the trickster's hair.

"How long can I expect to be spoiled?"

Steve considers. "Until the 17th child."

Loki laughs. "Good thing I plan to stop at 13."

Steve pulls away to start the tub running. "Well, maybe I can have the others for you. If only we knew someone magical..." he teases and starts working on Loki's clothing.

Loki remembers their first bath together. It wasn't in the same tub, but it was the same room. Steve had been so shy of his own body's reaction to Loki that he couldn't even look at him. "No more blushing," Loki observes as he helps Steve undress him.

The soldier shrugs. "I've gotten comfortable around you. I'm more in control of my reactions." He starts kissing random bits of exposed skin.

"Apparently I have not," Loki says as his arousal becomes manifest. He's actually surprised he was able to keep it under control for this long.

Steve laughs. "Loki. Mine." He caresses him.

"Yours," Loki agrees. "I used to lie awake at night thinking of you, trying to remember what you felt like, what you smelled like, the sound of your voice."

Steve grins. "Now you'll stay awake being reminded. Get in. I'll strip and join you."

Loki does as he is told. He lies back in the hot water and watches as his Adonis disrobes. Steve joins Loki, relaxing against him. He's home and tells Loki as much. Loki wraps his arms around Steve and smiles. "Home."


	2. Making It Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is welcomed to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 17 kids thing is a running joke that I (Gnutmeg) think is far too funny to drop. Sorry. lol As far as the "hair cut" goes - we're looking at pictures of Hiddles from when he was doing press stuff for Thor and has the black dyed hair, [like so](https://33.media.tumblr.com/af6b1217ae89ef9aa351bc37b74ba147/tumblr_mx4n0gAsE41qhtpi8o10_r1_250.gif) or [so](http://missgnutmeg.tumblr.com/post/104409024858/it-was-his-real-hair-in-this-movie-and-i-love-it).

It's their first morning together in their new house, their new life. Steve yawns and cozies up closer to Loki. “I've decided that although falling asleep next to you is lovely. Waking up to you is even better.”

Loki agrees. “I especially like your bed head.”

Steve merely rolls his eyes then teases the god about needing to break in their new bed. He gets more ambitious. “How many rounds do you think it'll take to properly break in our new house?”

“Well.” Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder. “We should start with the bed and then move on to breaking every other piece of furniture in the house.”

“There may be a few walls, cabinets, and counters that also need breaking in.” Steve agrees. “Plus I bought an assortment of massage oils and different lubes for the bedside drawer, so we'll have to try all those too.”

Loki is amazed at all the consideration Steve took for him. “I love you.”

Steve suspects it might be the lust speaking this time, but its okay because he knows there's love too. He shrugs. “I wanted everything perfect for you.”

“No one has ever wanted everything perfect for me before.” Loki kisses him.

Steve can't understand why no one would. He tugs Loki close and reminds him just how incredible he truly is. 

Loki still can't believe this is real. “I have to admit, I lost hope a few times as I waited. I was unsure something this good had really happened to me.”

Steve comforts Loki, assuring him it's very real with a close hug and a kiss to his hair. "I love you, truly and deeply."

Loki breathes in his scent and knows it's real.

They spend the day helping Loki get acclimated to the house, showing him where everything is, teaching him how to work the various electronics and appliances. When evening comes, they are on the couch watching a show where a house gets redecorated. Steve pulls away with an offer to cook him dinner, anything he wants. Loki asks for a replication of the first meal they shared: macaroni and cheese.

Steve chuckles. "That's all? What about with a nice sausage?”

Loki nods in agreement, so Steve asks him to pick a wine while he starts cooking. On finding Steve is using a pork sausage, Loki goes to the whites and chooses one with a pretty label. "Is this one alright?"

Steve looks at it. "I like it, but why don't you try a glass?"

Loki uses magic to pop the cork. "Glasses are..." He tries to remember.

Steve points. "Top cupboard on the right." He's got things just about ready, just finishing the cheese sauce.

Loki pours two glasses and takes a drink. "Mmm." He hands the 2nd glass to Steve. Wanting to help by setting the table, he searches drawers and cabinets for placemats, plates, silverware. "Napkins - paper or cloth?"

Steve smiles at his love and sips his wine. "There, cloth in that drawer." He sets his wine down so he can finish preparing things and starts to serve out on the plates. Loki gets the napkins and also 2 glasses of water. Then they sit together at the table.

Dinner is delicious. Loki savours each bite, especially the macaroni. "My compliments to the chef."

Steve gives Loki a warm smile then lifts his wine glass. "A toast, love, to a new life together."

Loki lifts his glass and repeats the toast before clinking their glasses together and taking a drink. He reaches over and takes Steve's hand. "Do you think they're still watching?" They, of course, being the ones they'd come to know only as the watchers while in their magical prison.

Steve sighs. "God only knows. I can't find the energy to care. Let them. I am with you." He finishes his wine with a sigh.

Loki nods and gazes at Steve. "I...I have 2 questions. 1) When do I get to meet Sam? 2) When do we go find Bucky?”

Steve considers, looking at his hands. "I can invite Sam for dinner next week? As for Bucky..." He pauses, uncertain, a little frightened. "I haven't decided."

"Whatever you decide, I will help you." He plays with his food a bit. "The other Avengers, do they know about me, about us?"

Steve shakes his head. " I haven't spoken to them. Natasha knows I'm with someone... But I didn't give her details, yet." He takes more wine and offers Loki more. He plans to talk to each Avenger individually, make it a slow and easy introduction.

Loki nods for the wine. He is unsure how he feels about all this. "If you wish to hold off I'd understand."

Steve sighs. "I'm sorry. I want to tell them, I'm just scared someone might hurt you. I need to do this carefully." He rises and starts to clean up from dinner but keeps his wine glass out.

"It's fine. I know it won't be easy. Whatever you need from me." Loki gets up, he puts a hand on Steve's wrist. "You sit. You cooked. I'll clean."

Steve frowns as the touch breaks his resolve and he pulls Loki into his arms. "I only just won you back. I can't... I can't..."

Loki pets his head. "You won't. "

Steve leans closer. "What does it mean, really, for you to be mortal?'

"No 17 children for one thing," Loki teases. More serious, "It means we are truly equal, that we can grow old together. It means I am yours completely and utterly. "

"Are you okay with it?" Steve strokes his thumb across Loki's lips. "You're giving up so much. Too much"

"I'd give up more. I _will_ give up more if necessary so long as I can be with you."  
Steve shakes his head. "No more is needed. It's my turn." He tugs Loki to go sit on the couch by the fireplace with their wine.

Loki puts his feet on the couch and snuggles against Steve. "Your colleagues may feel differently. "

Steve starts rubbing Loki's feet with one hand. "That's my concern. I will help them see you as you are."

"And I will do what...what must be done to help that along. Even if it means groveling," Loki says while making a disgusted face.

"You will not." Steve is firm. "Apologise if you need to, but my hus- spo- er. Lover. My lover has his pride. Because he is who I chose to be with, and he should be proud of that"

Loki smiles. "I do so love it when you get all firm like that." He steals a kiss. "So I am your hus- spo- lover? Is that how you plan on introducing me?"

Blushing, Steve shakes his head. "I don't know the best way. What do I tell people you are? Well, aside from mine."

"How about your partner."

Steve nods and wraps his arms around Loki. "I like that. Almost as much as I like you"

Loki runs his hands over Steve's arms. "I like you, too. More than like actually." He sings, "I could swear I was falling in love."

Steve chuckles, stealing a kiss. "Tell me, my partner, should we start breaking things in?"

Loki smiles. "I thought you'd never ask. Though I was looking for a more romantic segue way."

Steve shrugs. He sets aside his wine glass so he can wrap his arms securely around Loki's waist. "I'll turn the fireplace on?" He grins.

Loki nods then pouts. "I suppose I'll have to let go of you first."

"There's a remote control..." The soldier leans over, squishing Loki under him, and grabs it from the table.

Loki giggles, his tongue sticking out just a little. It feels so good to laugh again.

"Oh, sorry." It'd be more believable if he'd let Loki up, instead he starts pressing sloppy kisses to different bits of the god's anatomy

Loki laughs again and pulls Steve against him. "How I've missed you."

Steve laughs along, kissing Loki's mouth. "I love you, my Loki."

"I love you, Steve. My Steve. My starlight."

Steve sighs and kisses Loki again. "Has your voice always sounded like music or did I just miss you that much?"

Loki runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "You just missed me that much. It's your voice that is musical." He bumps his nose against Steve's. "This house doesn't happen to come with a book of French poetry, does it?"

"Maybe a couple. Do you need one?" He slides his hands down Loki's chest and starts murmuring one from memory.

Spurred on by the poetry, Loki starts to kiss and nibble on Steve's neck as his hands explore the body he's missed. Steve purrs and flexes his spine, causing his hips to rock against Loki's. He moves a hand to Loki's hair and tugs lightly. Loki pulls up on Steve's shirt. "Off." His hand slips under the back of Steve's trousers.

Steve pulls the shirt off and drops it to the floor, shifting up to Loki's touch while tugging on his shirt as he starts a new poem. Loki removes his shirt and pulls Steve down. Although he wants the lips, he doesn't want to put a stop to the poem. Instead he returns to Steve's neck, intent on leaving a nice big bruise to mark him as his own.

Finally pausing, he steals Loki's lips while his hands fumble to remove his trousers. The god's hands tremble as he tries to help Steve remove the offending garment. Then he starts on his own. Steve slides down, kissing Loki's stomach with long, lingering, sucking kisses as they come away.

Loki closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation as his fingers run through the blond hair. "My love."

"Yes. I am," Steve says as he trails the kisses down Loki's hip and along his cock.

He moans, "How I've missed you," as his cock responds to the attention.

Steve grins and caresses his tongue along the length. "Please, tell me more about how you've missed my mouth."

"I used to dream of it and of you. I missed its warmth. But it wasn't just your mouth I missed. I missed your smile and your eyes. I missed your arms and your laugh. I missed all of you."

"And now its all yours. Forever." Steve lowers his mouth to suck hungrily at the base of Loki's cock while fondling his balls

Loki's pelvis rises. "If your intention is to finish me before you even get started, it's working."

Steve nods and keeps sucking before finally moving his lips up to kiss hungrily at the tip.

"Steve," the former god moans as his fingers grasp the blond hair. He comes in a series of gasps as his body writhes beneath his lover.

Steve closes his mouth over the tip to swallow Loki's release. When he does pull away, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Welcome home, baby. Now its your turn."

Loki rises and attacks Steve's mouth, kissing hungrily. "What do you want? Tell me."

Steve moans against Loki's lips. "Inside. I need you in me. Please." He shifts, straddling the god's lap and rocking against him, encouraging him to grow excited again

It takes less time than Loki anticipated to get aroused once more. "Lube?"

"Bedroom." Steve is far too busy tasting Loki's neck and shoulder to want to fetch it, though. 

Loki tries to stand, lifting Steve as he does. He falls back down on the couch. "Damn. Mortal." Takes a moment to enjoy the feel of Steve's lips. "Starlight, if you want me in you, we need to go to the bedroom."

Steve laughs and relents. "Yes, my love." He rises then he lifts Loki in his arms. "A pity you couldn't be a super soldier, at least. Guess that just means I get to be the hero in this relationship" He takes them to the bedroom.

Loki feels a pang of regret at his loss of strength, but it's only a pang. He's gained so much in return. Once in the bedroom, he opens a drawer and sees quite a few bottles. "Any one of these in particular?"

Steve shrugs and allows himself to fall on the bed. "I got a few for us to try." He stares at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. He's been absolutely aching for this

Loki grabs one and opens it, using more of his strength than he expected. He sees the condoms there, too, and asks Steve if he would like him to put one on.

"We haven't... And I have no plans of being with anyone else, do you? They're mostly so we don't have to have 17 kids just because you're feeling girly." He stretches his legs wide, wantonly and his hands caress his thighs. "Now stop stalling."

Loki looks at the perfect body and smiles. He closes the dresser drawer. "I would be a fool to stall being with you." He pours the lube in his hand then uses that hand to lube up first his cock then Steve's.  
Steve purrs again, savouring his lover's touch. "Loki. Touch me, take me, claim me again. I need to be yours."

Loki positions himself between Steve's legs. He starts to kiss and nip his lover's thighs as he uses his fingers to prepare him. His mouth moves from thigh to stomach and up to his chest as his fingers continue their work. Steve arches up, so very eager. "This is my favourite part..." He has his hands on his own stomach, trying to keep them out of the way when all he wants to do is pull Loki on and in.

"My fingers? Perhaps I should continue to use them."

"No, the anticipation..." Steve bucks up as a particular movement hits his prostate. "Unh. The building desire for you, the mad rush of heat downward."

Loki removes his fingers. He presses his cock against his ass. "How much do you desire me?"

"Please. Oh, God. Please, Loki!" Steve is whimpering in his want, his desire. His hands clasp tightly to Loki's shoulders and one leg circles his waist.

The god pushes in slowly, excruciatingly slowly. He wants Steve to feel him the entire way in, to beg for more of him. Steve's whimpering grows louder. He wants so much but Loki is being so damnably slow. "Lo', deep. I need all of you." His toes slowly curl as he's filled, his fingers tight enough to bruise.

Loki stops when his hips make contact with Steve's ass. "You have me, all of me." He takes Steve's cock in his hand and starts to stroke it as he begins to thrust out and in. "How do you want it? What do you need?"

Steve is bucking up against Loki. He's a little afraid he won't last long with how he's been craving this. "Hard and fast. Then we can make slow love in the morning when we get up." Because damn him if isn't planning to just keep touching for at least a week before he's willing to share.

Loki leads Steve's hand to his cock. If he is to go hard and fast he can't be wasting time on stroking. Forearms planted on either side of Steve's head, he does as he's asked, using short, quick, hard thrusts to fill his lover.

"Fuck yes." Steve takes Loki's hint, stroking himself in time with each delicious thrust that he rises to meet. His free hand grips the side of Loki's neck.

Loki moves faster, hoping the force will be enough for Steve. He tries to thrust harder. 

Steve moans gratefully. "Perfect love. So good. Just keep hitting that spot." His moans get louder as his prostate is found once more. It's very nearly enough, and he makes sure Loki knows it. Loki concentrates there, Steve's moans sounding like music to his ears. The Captain yells out Loki's name as he comes, spattering semen across both of them. The hand on Loki's neck squeezes. "Come with me."

Loki complies happily as he's milked through his continued thrusts. Finally done he looks at Steve with love and gives him a soft kiss. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

Steve smiles contentedly and strokes his fingers along Loki's spine. "And I love you, Loki." He can't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

Loki pulls out and nestles against Steve, placing his head in the crook of the super soldier's neck. "I'm home."

"Yes." Steve kisses his head warmly. "And I will take care of your every need. Just name it."

"You. Just you." Loki traces a pattern with his finger over Steve's chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Steve considers. "I think we can. Or at least until one of us has to pee."

"Damn biology," he says with a smile.

"You kidding? Thanks to biology, any kids we might have get a chance of green eyes and handsome black hair." Steve's fingers comb through that hair.

"I'd rather they have your blue eyes and sweet smile." The thought pleases Loki. "When should we start, do you think. In a year? Two?"

Steve lightly strokes Loki's head through his hair. "When it feels safe to.” He doesn't want any child of his disadvantaged because of parentage.

"That 17 is quickly turning to 0, isn't it? Hopefully we'll get 1 or 2 in." Loki kisses Steve's neck. "I love you no matter what happens."

Steve slides his other hand down to rub Loki's ass. "We could start trying right now, if you told me you wanted it. I just worry. You know I worry." He squeezes.

"I want you all to myself for a year at least."

"Deal," Steve laughs at Loki's eagerness.

"Oh, I amuse you, do I? Well just for that, I'm going to go pee." He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

"Noooo!" Steve whines though he continues laughing. "I'll waste away without you to keep me here."

It's Loki's turn to laugh. "Oh, I think you'll survive," he calls back. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he walks slowly back to his lover.

Steve holds his arms out. "They feel so empty."

"Well we can't have that." Loki fills them happily.

Arms pull Loki in against Steve's chest. "This is where you belong, touching my heart."

Loki holds Steve. "You'll get no complaints from me."

Steve pulls Loki up for a gentle kiss.

"We should probably turn the fireplace off," the god says.

"But its so comfortable here." Steve's pouty face makes an appearance.

Loki's thumb runs across the plump bottom lip. "Well we can't ruin your comfort."

Steve nods. "Can't you just wiggle your fingers?" He flicks his tongue over Loki's thumb

The former god extends his hand towards the living room and wiggles his fingers. In the other room, the fire diminishes then disappears. "Fingers have been wiggled. Anything else, love?"

"If I weren't so comfy, I'd suggest a shower before bed." He twists a strand of Loki's hair around his finger

"It's long isn't it. I've decided to cut it. Fuck Asgard and their cultural norms. I'm not even Asgardian."

"Will you leave me a little to play with?" Steve keeps running his hand through it. "It would be nice at your chin, especially if you let your curls show instead of smoothing it back. I enjoy your curls"

Loki smiles. "I was thinking of taking it about an inch below my chin. And yes, I will wear my curls proudly for you."

Steve smiles. "Every time I think you can't be more beautiful..."

Loki gives his lips a lingering kiss. He pulls away just long enough to pull covers on top of them. Steve nuzzles close to get warm and comfortable. He fits his body to the grooves of Loki's, who sighs and closes his eyes. Steve whispers some French poetry for him as they drift off to sleep.

"Je t'aime," Loki whispers.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki are making plans for shopping and dealing with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, missgnutmeg has been busy and distracted and she's the one who's volunteered herself to do the final posting of each chapter. But she finally has replaced her broken old computer, so with luck, we'll be continuing on a two/week schedule henceforth. (Or at least until we've caught up to where we are in the writing.)

Steve brings Loki a glass of wine and studies him carefully. "You still have all your magic, right?"

Loki takes the glass and carefully answers, "Yes."

"I was thinking." Steve is quiet. "You could take any face you wanted to, couldn't you?"

Loki is beginning the think he knows where this is going. "I could."

Steve sighs, obviously not thrilled by this. "Would you? For your safety? For your convenience?"

Loki blinks. That is not what he was expecting at all. "Y-yes. If it would help."

"I don't... I love you, however you look. I don't like the idea of you being someone else, but I had to offer it to you." Steve crosses his arms.

He understands now. "How about I wear my true face here at home, but when we are out I may choose to appear like someone else."

Steve shakes his head. "I want you to be safe as you. I just think it's important to know our options." He seems almost upset by how easily Loki took it.

"Steve? What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't have to hide. You were a prince; you are my love. You have every right to hold your head high." Steve shuts his eyes. "It wasn't my idea. I just couldn't let it go."

Loki smiles, feels a laugh bubbling up. "Such fire. There is the noble Captain I met in Germany." He touches Steve's hand. "I feel no need to hide my face except to protect you."

Steve shifts, taking Loki's hand in his. "Then don't, please. Forget I asked. Natasha called me earlier, she suggested it after I told her about you. She's pretty good at this sort of thing."

"Yes, I remember." Loki searches the blue eyes. "And how did she react when you told her about me?"

"She was more impressed that I lied to her than anything. She's being cautious, holding back her judgement until she sees us in person." Steve rests his forehead against Loki's.

"Ooh. She must not be very happy with how I've corrupted you."

Steve chuckles. "No, but she is annoyed I didn't tell her sooner or ask for her help. She's been trying to set me up on a date for months."

Loki puts his arms around Steve's neck. "Well she can stop now. You are mine. No dates for you unless they are with me."

Steve's arms relax around Loki's waist. "Am I allowed to meet a friend for coffee? I just want to check how she's doing."

"Of course. And you don't have to ask my permission. It'll give me a chance to walk around a bit, stretch my legs."

"Well, you said no dates. Also, I want to take you shopping one of these days, so you can pick out some clothing or maybe things for the house." Steve gently kisses Loki's cheek.

Loki chuckles. "I may be new here, but I'm pretty sure coffee with a friend is not considered a date. And you may take me shopping whenever you wish."

"Not even if it's someone Natasha tried to set me up with?" Steve give a playful squeeze. "I know you have your magic, but I thought we could dress you up the real way. My very own god to dress."

Loki feels a slight pang of jealousy, but it goes away as soon as he sees the way Steve is looking at him. "Go see your friend. So long as you come back to me I will be fine."

Steve nods. "I'll call her; we'll make plans. For now I want to consider what I want to see you wear. I want you to be drop dead gorgeous at all times. I insist that everyone be jealous."

Loki smiles before giving an exaggerated sigh. "No old jeans and comfy t-shirts for me then. But just so you know, I do have a thing for scarves."

"I guess you can wear those at home... When I let you dress." Steve grins. "What about tight dark jeans, nice shirt, jacket, and a scarf?"

"Sounds perfect. I leave my wardrobe entirely in your hands."

"You need to pick out colours and designs and fits. I'll let you pick some for me, too. And you can get as many scarves as you like. So long as they fit in your half of the closet." Steve runs his hands along Loki's sides.

Loki hopes Steve has a big closet.

They have a huge closet. And Steve intends to fill it. "When should we go? Tomorrow?"

"Whenever you like," Loki replies. "But tell me, our more intimate items - the corsets, the stockings, the other accessories, are we to buy them as well? Or should those be left to my magic?”

Steve ponders and tugs at Loki's shirt. "We can do both? I don't know the limits of your magic. I don't want you exhausting yourself. Thinking of... Should we visit a sex shop? Are there toys we need? I'm not overly familiar with what's available now."

Loki puts his hands over Steve's. "We can find out my limits together. As for the sex shop, it sounds like a very interesting trip. I'm not exactly familiar with Midgardian sex toys myself. We can discover them together."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve sits in the kitchen drinking a beer. A happy Loki stands behind him and starts rubbing his shoulders. “You feel tense.”

Steve _does_ feel tense. He's been thinking again, trying to figure out how to ingratiate Loki with the Avengers without there being any blood shed or too much anger. He offers Loki a sip of his beer but the god takes a kiss instead, and Steve is happy to give it. "I called Bruce today."

"Oh? And what did you and Bruce talk about?"

"I tried to convince him that you're not 'crazy as a bag of cats', and Tony." Steve tilts his head back and shuts his eyes.

Loki works a particularly tough knot on Steve's right shoulder. "I appreciate the effort."

Steve grunts from Loki's efforts. "Tony, in my mind, is the biggest threat to you. He can be a bit of a loose canon."

"How do we neutralize him?" Loki asks as he digs his thumbs into Steve's muscle.

"That's why I went to Bruce first. He can help soften the blow." Another grunt is followed by a low moan. "His intelligence is his point of pride. You could attempt befriending him."

Loki considers it as he works the last of the knot out and gives Steve a kiss on the cheek. "I will attempt to befriend Tony Stark. Gods help me."

Steve takes Loki's hand in his, holding it over his heart. "I know he can be annoying as fuck, but I think he might actually end up liking you more than he likes me. You have more similar personalities."

Loki slips himself onto Steve's lap and drapes an arm around his shoulders. "After Odin, dealing with Tony will be a piece of cake."

Steve's arms naturally settle around Loki's waist. "Thank you for not being offended when I said you were similar." He leans in for a kiss.

Loki leans back, denying him. "I have met him before. And there is a certain, what do you call it? Swagger that we share."

"I'd say you're both headstrong, arrogant little fuckers." Steve grins and pinches Loki's arm. "Though I'm much fonder of the way you pull it off."

"Good." Loki leans in and gives him a slow exploratory kiss.

Steve sighs into that kiss, pulling his god closer. "You're more playful. I adore that about you."

"You're welcome." He wriggles a little and kisses Steve again.

Steve chuckles. "Brat. I'm starting to feel as though you want me to make use of that fine ass of yours." He nips at Loki's lower lip.

Loki caresses his neck. "It has missed you so."

"Bedroom? Or is there someplace else you want to try?" His hands move down to squeeze that gorgeous firm ass.

"Bedroom but against the wall."

"Mmn." Steve brings a finger to his mouth and sucks on it a moment before dipping it into Loki's pants to tease his crack. "Facing me or away?"

Loki bites his lip at the sensation. "Away. I want you pressed against my back until I ruin your pretty walls."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Ruin my walls and you'll be fixing them." The tip of his finger slowly presses inside of Loki.

"Shit," he breathes as his body automatically tenses. He fights to relax, to welcome Steve's digit.

Steve presses his lips to Loki's ear. "Let's get some lube and do this right." He gets a firm grip on the god, and carries him to the bedroom only to gracelessly dump him on the bed. "You need to be naked. Now."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Do I? Well, what do you intend to do about that?"

Steve considers for a moment then grabs a pair of scissors off the desk. He crawls between Loki's legs and places them to the ankle of his right pant leg.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. The clothes are coming off." Loki unbuttons his fly before pulling off his shirt. Then he shimmies out of the dark jeans and throws them at Steve. "Better?"

Steve tosses them down and pouts ever so slightly. "But I wanted to cut them off." He sets the scissors aside in favour of a bottle of lube. He coats his fingers and presses one against Loki's anus. Loki reminds him that he doesn't have a lot of clothes yet. Then his legs open wider. Steve promises to buy him all he needs as he pushes that finger in. He caresses gently, giving Loki a little time before carefully adding the second.

"You take such good care of me." The fingers in his ass are a testament to that, they way they gently stretch him open. Loki's arms stretch out over his head as his body tries to get more of the fingers inside him.

"I love you." And it really is that simple for Steve. He adds more lubricant with the third finger, Loki seems tight and Steve wants him to really enjoy this. Finally he removes his fingers. "Now go stand and face the wall like the naughty creature you are."

Loki smiles. "You know me so well." He slowly rises, stretching his arms and back as he makes his way to the nearest wall. He places his feet shoulder-width apart and his palms against the flat surface in front of him. "Like this?"

Steve nods. "Yes. Now try to be a good boy and maybe you'll get a treat." He slowly undresses, purposely making Loki wait. He picks up their laundry and tosses it in the hamper. He admires Loki's perfect spine while sliding a lubricated hand over his own cock.

Loki stands hard and wanting, listening to the rustle of clothes and the soft slap of footsteps against the wood floor. The wait is excruciating, and he presses his forehead against the wall as his body aches for Steve's touch. Moving closer, Steve puts his hand on Loki's ass then quickly spanks it. He spanks it once more before grabbing Loki's hips and thrusting into him with one quick motion.

"Fuck!" Loki's back arches before he leans back into Steve's touch. "Bite me. Please."

Steve is more than happy to comply and sinks his teeth into Loki's shoulder as he thrusts in rough bursts. Loki is already intoxicated with Steve. "Oh fuck how I've missed you." This is exactly what he needed, what he longed for.

Steve grabs Loki's wrists, holding them against the wall over his head as he continues to fill the man before him. A rough shove has Loki pressed against the wall, rubbing with every thrust. Steve's teeth find a new mark on Loki's neck which muffles his pleasured groan.

It's been so long since Loki has been taken like this. He has a hard enough time keeping control. But then Steve finds his prostate, and his body is writhing. "I can't...I can't hold on. Steve," he moans.

"Don't. Don't hold on. Give in." Steve gasps the instructions out. He's pretty sure he'll follow Loki right into climax. The god just feels so good and tight around him.

Loki doesn't have to be told again. His body jerks with his climax, his come splattering against the wall. Steve moans at how dirty it is, giving in as Loki's muscles work the come out of him while he tries to push it in a little deeper. "Oh God, Lo'. Just... Give me a minute"

Lost in his own ecstasy, Loki doesn't hear him. He's riding the last of his orgasm and enjoying the feel of Steve's seed entering him. He presses his forehead against the wall. Catching his breath, Steve drags them both back to fall on the bed, Loki on top. "How is it always so good with you?"

Loki looks down and smiles at his love. "Someone once told me that we fit. He is a very wise man, and I believe him."

Steve chuckles. "Je t'aime, beau dieu. I hope I wasn't too hard on your now-mortal ass." He rubs it affectionately.

"I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Perfect. But you can still have a massage come morning." Steve is cuddling close and reaching for the covers.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." Loki helps him pull the covers over them both. Then he puts his head on Steve's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "I missed you."

"Me too." Steve blushes. "I mean, I missed you." He wraps his arms protectively around the god.

Loki closes his eyes. "Thank you, weird watchers. Thank you for my love."

Steve smiles and silently agrees.


	4. Who Said?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral pleasures are exchanged and a bath is shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. We swear actual plot does eventually make an appearance. ;)

They finally get their day out shopping, Steve happily buying Loki anything and everything he likes. This includes wardrobe, food, and even taking the god to have his hair cut as they've discussed. When they get home, they have cocoa by the fireplace while Steve reads the French poetry they've grown so fond of sharing. Loki keeps running a hand through his hair, trying to get used to the shortness. He really likes how much lighter it feels. Steve keeps saying how much he loves it, encouraging Loki to put his head on his knee so he can stroke it while he reads.

"Ooh. Shiny.” Loki rests his head on the soldier's knee and looks up. “Hello, handsome."

Steve furrows his eyebrows. "Did you just call me shiny?"

Loki puts on an innocent face. "Yes?"

"How am I shiny?"

"It was a joke. People get distracted by shiny things. You offered your knee to distract me. Hence you are shiny. It's not funny if I have to explain it."

Steve blushes. "Oh."

Loki sits up and kisses him. "No sassy come back?"

Steve shakes his head. "Just feel kinda dumb I didn't get that one."

"I would never describe you as dumb. A little slow perhaps. Sometimes teasing. Always delicious."

"Thank you." He tugs Loki close with his tongue out. "I'm glad I'm only a little stupid."

"Not stupid, slow. There is a difference."

"You're headed the right way for a spanking."

Loki smiles. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Female body, wearing nothing but thigh high boots."

"Leather I assume. Colour?"

"Naturally." He considers. "Chocolate brown. With silver buckles"

Loki stands and transforms as Steve requests with one exception. She is wearing a very thin, very sheer green robe. Steve tugs at the robe. "Who said?"

The first time Steve had seen Loki become female, in the prison, he had found it delightful and just a little erotic. If he'd known sooner, it might have made the original seduction go a little smoother. He'd been fighting a lot of personal fears, dealing with ingrained homophobia of himself. He'd always liked women, but realizing there were certain men he also liked had been hard. It had made him incredibly shy around Loki at first, unwilling to accept his own body's reactions as natural. Finding out Loki could be either just cemented in his mind that they were meant for each other.

"Who said?" He drags her to the bedroom, pushing all the pillows off the bed and orders her to kneel facing the headboard.

"A thousand pardons, love. I simply wanted to have a reveal." She disrobes then gets onto the bed as he instructed.

Steve ties her wrists to either side of the headboard, so her back and ass are easily available. "This isn't about what you want, right now. Its a reminder of who owns you." He finds a scarf and ties it over her eyes.

Loki is turned on but also a little frightened. "Steve? This is play, yes? And not because you're upset with me? "

Steve is instantly softer, kissing Loki's neck. "Yes. I'm not really mad, I thought it was a good lead to a spanking." He reaches around to pinch a nipple

She relaxes at his words. "Good. Good. In that case please proceed. I've been very naughty."

"You have. Calling me slow..." He gives a firm slap to her lovely round bottom. "Just because I don't care about trivialities doesn't mean I'm slow."

Her wine-coloured lips curl into a smile. "You aren't exactly fast either."

"I could run circles around you, godling." Steve spanks her again, and once more even harder.

Loki moans with the slaps, but she isn't done. "Physically, yes. But I was talking mentally, dearest."

Steve moves his hand up, swatting her lower back. "So was I."

"Ha!" comes her exaggerated laugh. "I know you consider yourself quite the strategist, but that is only compared to other humans."

"I beat your army." He licks his lips and spanks her ass again, leaving his hand there to linger. "And I've conquered you."

"I wanted you to beat my army just as I wanted to be conquered by you."

"Is that so?" He leans up against her body, letting her feel the hardness behind his pants.

She tries to lean back into him, but the restraints around her wrists make that difficult. "Yes. Conquer me." She turns her head to get her lips as close to him as possible and adds, "if you can."

Steve slips his hand down her stomach and over her mound to lightly tap his fingers on her clit. "I already told you. This isn't about what you want."

Her legs open wider to him. She is breathless, wanting, feeling the wetness of her arousal. "Then what is it about?"

"You're mine." Steve sucks on her ear, nipping it. Then he pinches her clit and pulls away completely.

"Steve," she pleads as she pulls at the restraints. She needs him. It frightens her how much she needs him. And then it begins to anger her.

He slaps her thigh then leans in, sucking and biting down her spine. "Patience." He pulls her thighs further apart and shifts himself to lay with his head beneath her, bringing his mouth up to kiss her opening.

Loki's jaw drops as the pleasure his lips bring her radiates up her core. "I've been patient." She moans softly as her head falls back.

Steve's mouth is too busy to reply, so he answers by pushing his tongue deep into her. He sucks on her lips and then her clit. His hands caress her ass. She feels her wetness increase as her pelvis starts to move, and he brings a hand down, pushing his thumb inside her as his tongue and mouth keep working  
Loki shudders slightly and moans. "Fuck. Oh fuck. You're so..."

"Mmhmn." Thrusting thumb and tongue, he works to bring her over, his free hand squeezes her ass tightly  
She shakes and writhes with her orgasm. "Steve. Steve Steve."

Steve pulls away slowly, face moist from his efforts. He's licking his lips with a contented sigh. Her head is sluggish as her vagina continues to contract. Her muscles relax, and she rests her forehead against the headboard. Steve smiles and moves out from under her. He removes the scarf from her eyes first then unties her wrists and guides her gently to lay down. She holds onto his arms. "Don't leave me."

Steve shakes his head. "Never. Not for all the tea in England"

Loki smiles. "May I take the boots off now?"

"Allow me." Steve's eyes light up, and he moves down to start removing one, peppering her exposed skin with kisses. She is like a doll, allowing him to move her body however he likes. He drops the boot to the floor and soon the second joins it. He moves up to lay against her, sucking lightly on her breast just below the nipple. He is still both dressed and hard. "Now. Anything you want. Absolutely anything. It's yours."

She caresses his cheek gently. "I want to suck your ass."

"If that's what you want. How would you like me?"

Her voice hardens. "All fours like the base animal you are."

Steve raises an eyebrow but obeys, pulling off his clothing before taking position with his ass toward her.

"Good boy." Loki grabs one of the boots and transforms it into a riding crop. She gives his ass a little bite then licks up his crack, flicking her tongue over his anus. Then she stands and gives his bum a whack.

"Ah!" He's caught by surprise and nearly falls forward before catching himself and bracing for more.

"My turn," she tells him then gives him another strike.

He takes it with a grunt. "Wish I'd thought of that. Your back would've been lovely covered in red stripes."

"Next time, starlight." She hits him again before sliding a hand gently over where she's struck him.

Steve moans softly. If he weren't already hard from touching her, this would certainly get him there. "My goddess, my mistress. Please. I ache for you, not some toy."

Loki kneels behind him. Her hands separate his ass. Her tongue finds his asshole and makes circles around the puckered entrance. Steve's hands grip the sheets tightly. He whimpers wantonly as her tongue wriggles into him and her fingernails scrape down his back, his cheek, his thigh.

Crying out, Steve pushes back against her, wanting more. "Oh God, Lo'. You're so fucking... So good."

Loki pulls her tongue back only to coat it in more saliva. Then it's back in his ass as her hand starts to stroke his cock. He rocks against her, eyes shutting as pleasure rolls over him. He's actually fairly close to his edge. "Just, just..." He cuts himself off with a loud moan

She sucks on his asshole before digging her tongue into him again. The hand on his cock is working in a syncopated rhythm - quick slow quick quick slow quick slow slow - his breath hitches then he's coming with another low moan, thighs trembling from the force of it. Loki pumps him until he's done. She kisses his ass cheeks, scrapes her teeth over them. "Good boy."

Steve collapses onto the bed but rolls over to look up at her. "Me, you, wine and bubble bath?" He's still catching his breath as he says it but he smiles

"Absolutely." She puts on the sheer robe and heads to the bathroom to start filling the tub.

Once he can think again, Steve heads to the kitchen to fetch wine and glasses. On his way back to the bathroom he grabs a condom from the bedside table, just in case.

"I went with lavender," she says before turning around to face him. "It feels like a lavender sort of evening."

Steve smiles. "Does it? I went with a floral white wine, so I guess we were thinking along the same lines." He puts the bottle, glasses and condom on the edge of the tub then moves to take a quick piss before climbing in with her.

She stands and waits for him to finish. "Care to do the honours?" she asks, gesturing towards her robe. Her breasts are clearly visible within the sheer fabric, the nipples just a bit hard.

"I can never decide if you're more beautiful male or female." He runs his hands over her breasts before removing the robe. "I suspect it's because your inner beauty doesn't change and compared to that? There is no other beauty in the world"

Loki smiles. "That sounds like complete and utter bullshit. But I love you for it."

Steve makes a face. "Shut up. I mean it." He slips into the bath, making himself comfortable.

She pours the wine then gets in after him, resting her back on the other end of the tub so she can look at him. She raises her glass. "To new beginnings."

Steve leans forward to touch his glass to hers. "To a new life"

She drinks. "So. When should I approach Tony? And is there a best way to do it."

Steve leans back and closes his eyes as he considers. "That depends. Should he know you're starting over before or after he finds out we're together?"

"An interesting question. Starting over first, I should think. If he learns we're together first he'll think you're blinded by your lust."

"You could go to him, supposedly in secret, and tell him you've been kicked out of Asgard and didn't know where to turn," he takes a sip. "You need a job, a way to live here as a mortal."

Loki smiles. "Ooh, I rather like this side of you, Captain. So sneaky. Should I bat my eyes and tell him he's my only hope?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "He'll start quoting Star Wars at you. He'll have questions, of course. Why were you banished? For taking a mortal lover, ironically. Why not go to Thor? You don't believe he'd help you after you let him think you dead."

"Why not go to my mortal lover? I did. But he is mortal and cannot stand against the likes of Odin."

"They cannot give you employment." Steve suggests. "You're not looking for support in a fight. Keep it true without being the truth. I suppose there's a reason I ended up with the god of lies."

"Lies are always easier to believe when sprinkled amongst truth." She takes a sip of her wine. "I'll go tomorrow. Is he in New York?"

"He is. Are you actually willing to work for him? Or do we need a better story?"

Loki shrugs. "Depends on the job, I suppose."

Steve nods. "It certainly doesn't have to be permanent. SHIELD used to pay me a lot, plus I've got some stocks that I bought back in the 40s so we're okay. You don't ever need to work unless you want to."

"Might help keep me out of mischief. Just nothing in customer service." Her toes run up and down his leg beneath the water. "Do I need to worry about Clint? Does he remember?"

Steve smiles at her touch. "Clint remembers everything, as far as I know. We haven't seen him in a while. I asked Natasha to lead him to the idea gently, so we'll find out."

She nods. "Well, that's enough scheming for tonight." She smiles at him. "I had a lovely day today."

"Did you? You know I just want you to be happy, my love."

"I am happy." She turns around in the bath and rests her back against his chest. "Who needs Asgard when I have you?"

His arms wrap around her waist and his chin rests on her shoulder. "You're sure? I mean, I can't compare to an entire civilization of gods. I'm just some dumb kid from Brooklyn that doesn't know when to quit."

"That entire civilization of gods doesn't understand me half as well as you do. They also don't hold me the way you do or give me amazing orgasms the way you do."

Steve chuckles. "I'd be a bit worried if you slept with that many people."

Loki smiles. "From now on, there's only one person I want to sleep with." She can't help herself. "When _do_ I get to meet Sam?"

Steve laughs out loud, his head falling backwards. "You little brat." He squeezes her tighter, one hand moving up to caress her breast.

"I love your laugh." She strokes his thigh with the tips of her fingers.

"Good thing you're so good at causing it, then." He pushes away her hair and gently kisses the back of her neck.

"So...here we are... house... future... dastardly plan to get Tony to help our cause. Is it everything you hoped for?"

Steve considers. "Almost. All I need is world peace and 17 kids."

"I'm mortal now, starlight. That number is going to have to come down a bit."

"You know what I mean." He kisses along her shoulder. "I want us to be a family. I want you to find a life you're happy with, not just when we're together. I want... I want to make your every dream come true."

She smiles a bit sadly. "I do believe I need to get some new dreams."

Steve puts his cheek on her shoulder. "You could go to school. With your brain you could do just about anything. You could... Be an Avenger? You could stay at home with our kids. It doesn't matter."

She laughs at the suggestion to become an Avenger. "Well, we'll see what Tony offers me tomorrow. _If_ he offers me anything.

Steve nods and lets his eyes drift shut. "I love you. More than anything."

"I know the feeling."

He turns her head to look at her, staring deep into her eyes. "You are worth it, no matter what. Whatever the future brings, we'll meet it together."

Loki searches his eyes, sees a sincerity so pure it gives her shivers. "I know," she assures him. She turns her upper body towards him, placing her glass on the side of the tub. She caresses his chest, gives him a soft, heart-felt kiss. "So long as I have you, I can face anything."

Steve kisses her again, needing it and her. "I promise."

"We need music," she decides. Suddenly the soothing sound of Ella Fitzgerald can be heard coming from the bedroom. "Better." She kisses him.

Steve smiles at the selection. "Every once in a while you do something like that and I can't help but wonder how long you've been interested in me, and just how much research you've done. I'm flattered."

"Honestly? I just love her voice. Also, she's on your itunes as being one you listen to quite often."

"So you're stalking me." He teases.

"Cyber stalking," she corrects him. "Completely different."

Steve laughs. "Of course. I'm surprised the Beatles didn't come up, or the Cliks. I've been listening to them a lot lately."

"I like Ella," Loki replies simply. "I can change it if you like."

"Ella is perfect. I was just curious." He catches her lips in a lingering kiss

She sucks lightly on his bottom lip. "Perhaps I should stalk you more."

"Because there are things about me that I wouldn't just tell you?"

"Because I love looking at you. Because I love discovering you."

Steve flushes with colour. "Stalk away, if you must. Remind me we should get you your own phone and maybe a laptop, would you want one?"

"I would. But I should probably buy it myself...for appearances sake."

Steve nods. "What appearances? Its not like we're hiding?” His hands move under the water, stroking the inside of her thighs.

She starts to stroke his chest. "Tony. If I have a new phone, he'll question why I need a job."

"Right. Him. I wasn't thinking about him. Just you."

"Let's keep it that way." She starts to kiss him slowly, deeply. Steve returns the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth as he digs his fingers into her thighs. She opens her legs and straddles him, wanting to get closer.

He pulls her onto his lap, rocking his hips against her. "May I?"

She breathes, "Please," then starts to kiss his neck.

Steve moans, shifting her onto his cock and pushing in with a pleased gasp. She starts to ride him slowly, relishing the feel of him inside her. Her lips suck on his skin. "Harder,” he whispers as he grasps her thighs, holding her open to the thrusts he matches with her movements. Loki grabs onto his shoulders and pulls away to look into his eyes. She thrusts her pelvis to get him deeper inside her.

They are both so intent on each other, they've managed to completely forget the condom still sitting by the wine bottle.

Steve moans and rocks up to meet this new attack. "Perfect." He thrusts up hard over and over, relishing her heat.

She's breathing heavily, her eyes holding the intensity of an animal on the hunt. "Mine. All mine. Give it to me. Give it all to me."

"Fuck yes. Everything I have, for you." The water around them is splashing out from the fierceness of their movements but he doesn't give a fuck. All that matters is filling that hot little pussy with his cock. And it's so good as he feels the intensity building. "Loki!"

"Not yet. Not yet, love. I need more. I need it all." She's barely starting to feel it, but it is there, building, building. Her nails dig into his shoulders. "Almost. There. Almost."

He grunts, trying to hold back, trying to help her along. He moves a hand to her clit and starts rubbing intensely.

"My ass. Just a little. P-please." She's starting to shake.

Steve nods, his free hand moving to her ass so he can push the tip of a finger into the tight hole. "Say when. I'm so fucking close."

Loki is moving with abandon as her body tenses. "Fuck. Yes. There. There. Steve! Now!"

Steve manages a few more thrusts before he's coming hard, he grips onto Loki tightly and holds himself inside her as he shakes. "Fuck. Loki, fuck!"

She clings to him as he fills her, her body still writhing in pleasure. She collapses against him, the contractions in her nether regions continuing her pleasure. "Fuck. I love you."

The statement earns her a nod as Steve focuses on trying to breathe again. His arms are tight around her as if he feared her leaving. Loki kisses his forehead but does not get off his lap. She likes the feel of him still inside her. Steve gives her a dorky smile. "Hey there, beautiful. How do you feel?"

She gives a sigh of contentment. "Loved."

"You are. Very much. God of my heart." He smoothes hair off her forehead

"And you, my love? How do you feel?"

"Relaxed. Maybe even sleepy. Someone has made a good effort of putting me through my paces." He chuckles.

Loki smiles. "I remember you once telling me what amazing stamina you had. Or did I dream that?"

Steve pouts. "Usually I do. You know how restless I am, if I manage to sleep at all. Its been a rough few nights."

Green eyes fill with concern. "Why? What's wrong?"

Steve tries to brush it off. "Just anxiety."

"About what, starlight?" She caresses his cheek. "Is it me?"

"Thinking." Steve shrugs and avoids meeting her eyes. "Things Natasha said, Bruce... Its just silly worry I'm sure."

"It is me." She lifts his head and kisses his lips. "If they don't accept me, then I'll be someone else for them."

Steve shakes his head. "No. You will only be yourself. They have to learn to accept you as a part of me."

Loki wraps her arms around him and holds him tight. "I love you."

He puts his arms around her in turn. "Je t'aime, beau dieu. I know everything will turn out."

"Well, hopefully I've worn you out enough so you can sleep tonight."

"I think so. Though, if you want to switch back to male and fuck me hard to make sure..." Steve grins

Loki laughs. "You are insatiable."

"You started it."

She pouts. "But that means I have to get up."

Steve tilts his head. "Well, the water is getting cold and you've probably become a giant raisin."

"That is exactly what every woman wants to hear," Loki says sarcastically. "Fine," she sighs. She gets up, feeling him slide out of her. it makes her feel a little sad. She grabs a towel and steps out as she wraps it around herself.

Steve also feels the separation and can't help sighing as he gets out and reaches for the other towel. "You're my beautiful raisin?"

Loki shakes her head in amused disbelief. "Nice try." She dries off and transforms into a man. He looks at his new haircut in the mirror and smiles.

"So beautiful." Steve lets his towel drop as he hugs Loki from behind and watches his reflection. "Look at that perfect couple."

The former-god's smile widens. "Well one of us is." He turns around and kisses Steve. He turns back around and starts brushing his teeth. Steve shakes his head with a grin as he finds his own toothbrush.

Loki grabs the sheer robe from the floor and puts it on to walk to the bedroom. He yawns then drops the robe before climbing under the covers. "I can finger fuck you if you like."

Steve shakes his head. "Sex is not a sleep aid. It is for the declaration of love. And fun. How about we cuddle?" He climbs in next to Loki

Pulling Steve close, Loki holds his love. "It will work out. It must. You're my hope, my future. And I love you."

"It will." His voice is solid, sure. He rests his head on Loki's chest. "Sing to me?"

Loki searches his mind for a song. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." It takes an effort for his voice not to shake while singing the last line. It’s his greatest fear.

Steve smiles and nuzzles closer, shutting his eyes. "I love you."

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. Steve clings tightly as he falls asleep, hoping he'll manage to get more than few hours for a change.


	5. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has his first meeting with Tony. Steve tries something new, discovering something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking in a few more chapters for you, since we were on it and got some more edited. Enjoy, darlings!

Both men have head-heavy minds lately, and both are in need of relaxation. Steve considers this and decides. "Couch, fire, warm fuzzy blanket, and tea?"

"Sounds lovely," Loki says. He puts the Cliks on the speakers.

"Aww, you don't have to listen to my music." Steve goes to make tea and sends Loki to fetch a blanket.

Loki gets the warm, soft one. "Anything to get that damned Taylor Swift song out of my head."

"What were you doing?" Steve sets a tray of tea things on the end table.

"Just watching TV. A commercial for it came on again and again. Then I turned on the radio to NPR, and they were talking about it. And of course they played a snippet of her song." He scowls. "It's so damned catchy. I hate it."

"Poor thing." Steve sits, holding his arms open. "Let me make it better."

Loki walks to him. "Does this mean you'll sing to me?"

Steve blushes. "Me? Sing?"

He gives his innocent look. "Was that not you I've been hearing in the shower?"

The blush intensifies. "If you can hear me, why don't you join my shower?"

Loki nestles in Steve's arms. "Because I like listening."

Steve pulls the blanket over them and pours Loki a cup of tea. "You really like my singing?"

"I do." He takes the tea gratefully. "And I'm sure I don't need to point out that I sang for you last night."

"No." Steve hums a little, hearing what song is on before he sings along "All my love is for you dear/ Whenever, whenever you want it/ All my soul is for you dear/ Whenever, whenever you want it..."

Loki watches entranced. He did not think he could love Steve more, and yet here he is doing just that. The song ends, and Steve stops, smiling shyly then reaching to pour himself tea.

Loki takes that as his opportunity. "So I did go see Tony today. Did he tell you?"

Steve sips his tea. "He sent me a text asking to call him but I haven't yet. How'd it go?"

He shrugs. "Fairly well I think. The hardest part was convincing him not to shoot me when I first revealed myself. It helped that I walked into Avengers Tower where everyone could see me."

"That was stupidly brave of you." Steve's fingers stroke Loki's hair, brush it behind his ear. "Does this mean you're now a Stark employee?"

"Apparently there is a lengthy application process. He says I need to be a legal US resident or visitor. But he did take the opportunity to interview me. Maria Hill and someone named Happy interviewed me as well."

Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "I'm not really sure how to go about making you a legal anything. That's sort of why we needed Stark in the first place."

Loki chuckles. "Apparently him helping me become legal will mean I am indebted to him." He smiles at the memory. "I told him I could go to another country. New York isn't the only large city. And there are other corporations that wouldn't mind a Trickster on their payroll."

"How'd he take that?"

The Trickster shrugs. "At the mention of other cities he was happy to let me go. At the mention of other corporations he changed his tune. In the end, he said he'd talk to Ms. Potts about it and see what positions they had available."

"Well, not the best result but he at least believes you aren't here for another takeover." Steve gently strokes Loki's lips. "Because global domination would definitely be a deal breaker for me."

Loki kisses his fingers. "Then it's a good thing that Steve domination is all I am interested in."

Steve chuckles, a hint of colour coming to his cheeks. "All right, love. Mental health check. How are we doing?"

Loki's eyes look away. "I'm scared. I'm scared I'll disappoint you. The entire time I was with Stark I kept asking myself what you would approve of. And when I wasn't doing that, I kept thinking about how I could take over his company." He looks up at Steve, waits for judgement.

Steve tugs Loki closer, his voice low. "Do you have any idea how often I think about how easy it would be to just kill somebody or just break something? How simple would it be for me to just follow orders and not think at all? But it's our choices that define us, our decisions make us who we are. I choose the righteous path not because it's easy, but because it's what I believe." He gives Loki a kiss on the temple, let's the words sink in a little.

Loki closes his eyes. "And what if I believe that we should take what we want, that I should hurt others before they hurt me?"

"You sound like a broken soul who hasn't received enough love." Steve strokes Loki's cheek and neck. "You sound like a man who's been down too long. But that's why you have me, isn't it? Take my hand and I'll help you back to your feet. You are better than no man, but no man is better than you, either."

Loki kisses him desperately, gratefully. "If I ever lost you..."

Steve kisses him back, pouring his love into that one gesture. "You would live on for me, keep my memory alive in your actions." The way he says it very much implies that only death would take him away.

He nods rather than tell Steve that he would destroy anyone and everyone who might be responsible if that ever happened. "And you, my love? Were you able to sleep last night?"

"Not much." Steve sighs and rests his forehead against Loki's. "My anxiety is getting to me. I also realized that I forgot the condom last night and I was upset because maybe you'd be angry about it. Though it would be a happy accident? Right?" He bites his lip.

"Yes. I know. It's why I changed into a man so quickly." Loki goes on to explain, "Male parts mean I can't be pregnant. It's a bit of a failsafe, one I prefer not to use. But you were just so..." He bites his lip. He smiles. "It doesn't matter now. But please tell me why you're so anxious."

Steve nods, his head tilts down as he shuts his eyes. "I'm just, I'm so scared. Everything needs to work out. I need my team, and I need you. I can't live without either one. They have to accept you. I just need everything to be perfect."

Loki caresses his cheek. "It will be. It will just take time. Today was the first step. And you don't need to worry about Tony. He's simply playing hard to get. Look." A phone appears in his hand. "When I told him I didn't have a cell phone, he gave me this."

Steve looks at it and bites his lip. "I guess that's good. I'm still scared. Loki, you wouldn't live through another Hulk smash. And my heart wouldn't live through losing you."

"I'll just have to come back...again. I'm very difficult to kill, just ask Thor," he smiles. "And I promise to stay on Banner's good side and as far away from Hulk as possible."

"I'm sorry." Steve presses his face against Loki's shoulder. "I've lost everyone I've ever loved. It scares me."

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily. And Bucky is still out there. We'll find him. We'll get him back."

Steve smiles against Loki's shirt. "I'll try not to be so anxious. It's hard. I just love you so much, want our future so much."

Loki holds him tight. "As do I. I've waited long enough for it. I've given up everything I had for it. I'd do it again. Well, maybe not the letting Odin go before going to you."

"Someone has to watch Asgard. Being a king sounds like too much work for me." He nuzzles against Loki. "I'd rather have private time to be with my love, my family."

"I should have left Volstagg in charge and either left Odin in the netherworld or given someone instructions on how to free him." Though Loki very much doubts anyone but he could have.

"You made the right choice. The only change I would have made is that you should have brought me to Asgard first." He leans back against the couch with a sigh.

"Live and learn." Loki pulls up Steve's feet and pulls off the shoes. His hands begin to massage the sole of the left foot.

Steve moans loudly. "Baby, you don't have to..."

He continues to rub the foot, pushing the toes backwards and forwards. "I want to. I rarely do anything I don't want to do. You should know that by now."

Steve makes an agreeing noise and allows himself to relax further into the couch as Loki finishes with the left foot and does the same to the right. 

"How was your day?"

"Not bad. Met Sharon for coffee, then called Tasha again." Steve steals his foot back and moves to lay with his head in Loki's lap.

The long fingers busy themselves with Steve's hair. He teases, "Sharon? Tasha? Should I be jealous?"

"Sharon... maybe in another life, if I hadn't met you, she would be interesting. Tasha's more like a sister to me. She's getting herself sorted out. She took a pretty big hit to her private life when SHIELD's files leaked." He shuts his eyes, enjoying the feel of Loki's fingers.

He hesitates before asking, "Have you spoken to Clint?"

Keeping his eyes shut, Steve shakes his head. "Tasha has. Not about us, just that you might be back. I suspect Tony will, too. She said he was less than enthusiastic."

Loki barks out a laugh. "That's putting it mildly I'm sure. Natasha does have a way with words."

Steve cracks one eye open. "You're going to have to at the very least apologize to him."

"And I will appear to be very sincere, I assure you."

"Loki." There's a hint of a growl in it.

He sighs. "Fine. I _will_ be very sincere. Better?"

"Only if you mean it. _Are_ you sorry you used him? I mean, I know that time wasn't exactly fun for you either but... would you do it again?" Both eyes are open now, studying Loki.

The green eyes sadden. "There is so much I would have done differently. But if I had to do that particular moment in time over again, yes, I would do it again." He quickly adds, "Only because the alternative would have been to kill him. I have enough blood on my hands."

Steve reaches a hand up, cups Loki's neck. "Tell him that. Tell him the truth. You did it because you didn't want to kill him. And you're sorry for the pain it caused him?"

He nods. "Assuming he allows me to speak, I will."

"Thank you." Some of the tension Steve's carrying visibly lifts.

"My starlight, were you really so worried about what I was going to say to him?"

"I... I was worried I was forcing you to apologize when you didn't mean it. I don't want to control you, love."

"I have apologized to him before you know, in that other realm. I will happily apologize to him every day for the rest of my life if it will help you."

"That's not the point, love. I want it to mean more to you than just another way to make me happy."

"It would alleviate some of my guilt," he admits. "If you had that time machine, I would go back to when Odin fell into the Odinsleep. I would slap myself around and tell myself I don't have to be like Thor."

Steve smiles sadly. "Maybe we can't change the past, but we have power over now to lay foundations for our future."

Loki runs the tip of his finger along Steve's eyelashes. "You are my future. You are my foundation."

"Such a tower we will build together. We will be the new Romeo and Juliet, a legend among lovers. And our children will be strong and brave, with my morals and your cleverness.

The former-god groans at the mention of Romeo and Juliet. "You do realize they killed themselves. If we're going to model our love after anyone, could it please be someone who lived?"

"Ah, but that's why we'll be the new legend, to replace them."

Loki looks down at him incredulously. "That's how you choose to come back from that. Not your best response, but I suppose it will do."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Would you prefer if I pointed out that we've both been dead and come out better for it?"

He tilts his head. "Touche'."

Steve stretches, smiling up at Loki. "We're being too serious. I am going to ask you a silly question."

"Please do."

"What's the female orgasm like? Is it different? More intense? Less?"

Loki thinks about it. "The male orgasm feels more consistent. The female one can be a small flutter or a massive wave. When it's good, it makes me feel...like...I'm not sure how to explain it. Male orgasms are exterior, moving out. Female orgasms are interior, trembling within."

Steve bunches his lips as he thinks about it. "I think you're pretty lucky to get to experience both genders."

"Would you like to?"

After another moment's consideration, Steve nods. "It would be interesting to know how the other half lives."

"Just tell me when, and I will transform you."

"Seriously?" Steve's eyes widen. "And would you help me explore the orgasm?"

Loki looks into the beautiful blue eyes and continues to run his fingers through the blond hair. "As much as you like. Using any method you desire."

Steve's heart beats a little faster as he imagines the possibilities. "Every way. I want you every possible way."

"Then that is how you shall have me."

"Can we, I mean could we...?" Steve blushes.

"Now?"

Steve nods, looking up at Loki. "Please?"

"Close your eyes, starlight." Loki caresses his cheek and allows his magic to flow over the body of the man he loves. The features soften. The breasts swell as the chest shrinks a bit. Curves appear. Steve is a Dorito no longer.

When she opens her eyes again, she touches her face and then her chest. "Oh."

"How do you feel?"

"Softer." She slowly sits up, straddling Loki's lap. "Hi. Is this my voice?"

"That is your voice," Loki confirms. "Amazing what one little chromosome can change."

Steve looks into Loki's eyes. "Touch me? I want to explore all the differences."

Loki caresses her jaw and neck. His hands travel slowly down. "Clothes on or off?"

She leans into his touch. "Off, love. I want to feel everything."

He slowly unbuttons her shirt. "You are beautiful."

Steve smiles. "You're the one who magicked me. I look exactly as you want me to." She slips the shirt off, eyes never leaving his face.

"No, love." He pulls up on the tight-fitting a-shirt that still hides her breasts. "I'll show you." He lifts her up and takes her to the nearest mirror.

Confused, she looks at the reflection. "I don't understand."

He puts her down and stands behind her. "That's your face." He kisses her neck. "This is your body." He kisses her shoulder. "It's a matter of biology. A tweak here. A nudge there. This is you were you a woman."

Steve takes Loki's hands, pulling them over her breasts as she continues to look in the mirror. "Incredible."

Loki runs his thumbs up and down her nipples, pinching them every so often. "You are incredible."

She leans her head back against his shoulder. "And you, beau dieu, you are majestic. Even in this body, I'm sure you'll fit perfectly."

One of his hands travels down over her tummy as his lips find her neck. His eyes continue to look at her through the mirror.

A purr escapes her throat as she presses back against him. "Oh, Lo'." She reaches back to remove his pants.

That sound has Loki's cock twitching. He stares intensely at Steve's reflection. "You first." His hands begin unfastening her pants, the ones that hang so seductively low on her hips.

Steve laughs, helping him pull hers off first and stepping out of them and her underwear, she turns to free him of his clothing. "I want all that lovely skin against mine."

Nude, he stops her from pressing her body against his. He takes a moment to look into her eyes, the eyelashes as long as the male version's. He claims her lips before pulling her in. Her arms wrap around his neck, her hips press to his, as she eagerly tastes the familiar mouth as though for the first time. It takes all of Loki's willpower to pull away. Somehow he manages to do it. Then he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bed.

Steve laughs and kisses his neck. "Lo', will you fill me? Will you be my first as a woman as you were for me as a man?"

"It would be my greatest honour." First, though, he wants to ensure she is completely aroused. He explores her chest with his mouth, concentrating on her breasts.

She moans, arching towards him as her arms spread across the bed. "Those... Those seem more sensitive." One hand moves up to twist in Loki's hair.

"Mm-hmm." He kisses down her belly, guiding her legs open. He places a gentle kiss on her clit.

"And that..." She spreads her legs even further. She can feel wetness, strange but good. "I want you, love."

He isn't done with her. His hands stroke her inner thigh as he kisses and nibbles her. Only after he sees her wetness does he start moving up again, trailing kisses up her skin.

"Loki, Loki. Please." She rocks her hips toward him, feeling intensely empty.

"One more moment, starlight." Loki gets a condom from the nightstand and puts it on. He can feel her eyes on him. He climbs back on top of her and gives her a kiss. "Let's start small, shall we?" He inserts a finger into her.

Steve takes a deep breath. "Oh my God."

Loki cannot help but smile at the reaction. He moves his finger in and out of her. "Tell me when you're ready for more."

She let's him go a little longer, getting used to the sensation before she nods. "Loki."

"Steve." He puts two fingers into her this time. "Still good?"

"Unh. Yes." She fights the urge to squeeze her legs together around him.

He kisses down her neck then sucks on the skin over her carotid artery. "More?"

"Please?" Her arms wrap around his shoulders, keeping him close. "Fill me, complete me."

His fingers come out wet with her arousal. He places his cock against her and pushes in. Steve gasps. "Oh God. Oh my fucking God." Her legs instinctively wrap around Loki, pulling him deeper.

His mouth remains on her neck as he starts with slow shallow thrusts. It's partly for her comfort and partly to get him acclimated to her and how good she feels around him. She twists beneath him, rolling her hips to meet his as she pants his name. "Loki. Loki." He nips her neck as he deepens his thrusts. A hand goes to her clit where he taps and pinches it.

"Fuck!" Her eyes widen in surprise. The sensation running through her body astounds her.

Loki leaves her neck to enjoy her expressions. "Alright, starlight? Should I stop?"

"No, nonono. More. I want more." She grabs his head and pulls him down for a hungry kiss.

His fingers rub over her labia and clit as he continues pumping his cock in and out of her. All the while he sucks on her tongue, almost missing the whiskers around her mouth but also loving the softness of it.

Steve moans into his mouth, and then she feels it, that spark that erupts like a flame up her spine and she practically screams with pleasure, her nails digging into Loki's back. Her reaction has him just about over the edge. But then he feels that pulse against his cock, and his body rips out his release. He automatically drives deeper into her though he knows the condom will stop his seed.

Steve whimpers at the continued pressure, tightening her legs around him to keep him inside. "Lo'... That was... You were... Fuck."

Loki smiles down at her. "Let me help you. That was amazing. You were wonderful. I want you to do that again only next time with your tongue." Steve nods, looking up a little glazed over. He kisses the corner of her mouth. "I find my brain shuts down more after a female orgasm. But I don't get as sleepy."

"I do feel fuzzy." She relaxes a little, her limbs loosening around him. "Is this the part where you declare your intentions and I fall helplessly in love?"

"Did we not already do that part?" He pulls out of her and removes the condom. He tosses it expertly into the trash. "My intention is to fuck you as often as you like, to be fucked by you as well, to make you happy for as long as possible, to someday marry you and have your children. Are you helplessly in love yet?"

Steve laughs softly. "Yes. I love you more with every breath."

Loki runs his fingers through her hair. "Would you like to remain a woman, my love? Or should I turn you back."

"Give me the night? Maybe I'll sleep better like this." She curls up against him.

He holds her firmly. "Your wish is my command." He kisses her temple. "I love you, Stephanie."

Steve makes a face. "How come my name changes as a female? Yours doesn't." She nuzzles her face into his neck.

"Because Loki is genderless. You'd have to take up the Steven/Stephanie debate with someone else." He breathes in her scent, so very much like the male version's. "I love you, Steve. Better?"

"Mmhmmn." She nods sleepily against him. "I feel so safe right now, maybe my dreams won't find me."

"If they do, I'll chase them away. Sleep now, love. I'll stand sentry against them."

"Thank you, Lo'. I love you." She nestles even closer against him and shuts her eyes while Loki lightly strokes her skin, wanting so much for her to feel safe, to feel loved.


	6. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bakes to eleviate frustration. Among other hobbies.

"I wonder what kind of lover Loki would have? Hey, remember when you had a total hard on for him? Yeah, and you were doing all that research on him? Did you find out he was gay?"

Needless to say, Steve is flustered and a little annoyed about how his call with Tony is going. “No, I-”

“Man, this is big! He must be pretty desperate to protect this guy if he's coming straight to me instead of trying through you or Thor. But I guess your old crush is pretty useless now, huh?”

“I said he was attractive once. That's not a crush.” Steve is blushing like mad and thanking God Tony can't see him over the phone. The billionaire has no idea how right he'd be, if Steve wasn't the mystery lover. He's thankful for the six hours sleep he got that's keeping him patient. And the early morning kisses he stole from Loki before the former-god went out. There's already been a half hour of this, and he suspects another half hour more before he can escape.

Loki has been exploring the city as a woman. It's taken all of his strength not to hurt the cat-callers. He may have accidentally punished a few of them. Only the ones that started to follow her. Loki merely caused a few of them to trip. One or two may now have mouth sores. One really horrid one got crabs.

When Loki gets home, Steve is off the phone making bread in the kitchen, his mother’s recipe. He's long ago learned it's a great way to work off frustration, especially with friends one should not hit. Loki walks in and hugs him from behind, kissing his neck.

Steve sighs and pauses his kneading. "Hey baby."

"Hello, love. Anything I can help with?"

"I've almost got this done." He continues, then places the dough on its pan and places a cloth over it so it can rise. "Thank you, though."

Loki leans against the counter and licks his lips. "How was your day?"

"Trying." He settles next to Loki with a sigh.

The former-god puts an arm around him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to make it better?"

Steve gives a half smirk. "Murder Tony Stark in his sleep?"

Loki's face lights up. "Really?" Then he realizes Steve is joking, and his face falls slightly. "Not really. Not that I want to kill Tony. But perhaps I could make his life just a tad more difficult?"

Steve bumps his shoulder against Loki's. "I wouldn't mind except that he'll probably bitch about it to me."

"Well we can't have that." He looks at Steve for a moment. "May I ask...Have men become...worse since your time?"

"In what way?" He furrows his brow, trying to see the connection

"Less respect for women?" Loki sighs and shrugs. He explains how he was walking through the city as a woman and how multiple men were calling out to her as he passed. "Some even began following me. But I can't imagine you ever doing something like that."

"I wouldn't, no. Some of the guys I was in the army with back then might have, though." He shrugs. "I can't really say, I don't have first hand experience."

Loki nods. "No matter. I took care of it." He moves away. "Want some wine? Or scotch?"

"I'd love some scotch." He rubs his forehead. "Wait. Took care of it?"

As he gets two tumblers, Loki acknowledges the statement with a hum. "One tripped. Another became rather itchy in his genital area. And the third now has oral herpes." He pours the scotch and hands one to Steve. "See? I can behave."

Steve smiles as he accepts the glass. "I approve completely."

"Excellent." He clinks his glass against his love's.

"If you feel like doing something similar any time you see a man accosting a woman, feel free."

"I did not think it was possible to love you more and yet..." Loki gives Steve a kiss.

Steve returns it happily. "Just for being a decent person?"

"Do you know how few decent people there are? I'm certainly not one of them."

Steve laughs warmly. "Really?"

"Oh definitely. A decent person would not be thinking about the thoughts currently in my head."

"If they're about me fucking you, I can assure you that you're not the only one thinking about it." The slightest blush hits his cheeks.

"Actually, I was thinking about changing you into a woman again and eating your pussy. But either will do."

Steve pauses. "I... That.... That would certainly help me forget my argument with Tony."

"After dinner then?" Loki suggests. "I'd like to tie you up for the occasion if that's alright."

"Yes. That is more than alright." He licks his lips, already excited for it

"Excellent." Loki takes a drink. "Now about dinner..."

"I didn't really have anything planned. We could pick up pizza or something?"

Loki thinks pizza sounds delicious and simply requests that it have no anchovies. Steve laughs and finds a delivery menu, ordering a large pizza, wings and salad. "Should be half an hour."

"Television? Or a game? Or we could read."

"More French poetry?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Loki smiles a silent yes then goes to get the book. Steve laughs and finds a chair to get comfortable in. The half hour flies by as Loki drinks in the sound of his lover's voice speaking French. They are interrupted mid-poem by the doorbell. Steve sighs and hands Loki the book as he goes to get the food and take it into the kitchen.

Loki puts the book back and gets them drinks and plates and napkins. They eat. Steve dotes on Loki during the meal, making sure he has everything he needs and even wiping sauce from his face. He cleans up quickly when they finish, tucking the leftovers in the fridge. Loki goes to the bedroom and stares at the bed, his finger tapping against his lips. Steve wanders in, wondering what Loki is up to.

"Ready?" Once he gets an affirmative response, the former-god transforms Steve into a woman. His eyes scrutinize her then look at the bed then back at her. "Hmm."

"What?" She runs her hands down her body, refamiliarizing herself with it.

"Trying to decide how much or little you should wear. I'm leaning towards a red lace bra and matching garter belt with stockings and black high-heeled shoes."

Steve blushes. "I do like red, though I prefer blue. Or I could wear your colours..."

"Blue would bring out your eyes," Loki notes. "As for my colors, your restraints will most definitely be a dark green leather." He lightly touches her hair. Perhaps a gold crown with horns." He snaps his fingers not because he has to but because he likes the flair of it, and suddenly Steve is wobbling on a pair of black high heels and wearing what Loki had been envisioning.

"Oh... Goodness. Lo'!" She works very hard to keep her balance. She moves a hand to her breast and squeezes. "Are you pleased with the result?"

"Very. Tell me, starlight, would you like time to explore your own body first?"

Steve looks up at Loki with a flirtatious smirk. "I'd rather have you explore it, teach me the best ways to please you with it."

"First I wish to please you." Loki takes her hand and places another at her waist. In this way he guides her to the bed. "Lie on your back, love."

She does so, spreading her arms. "You mentioned something about restraints?"

"I did," he smiles. Another snap of the fingers and four ribbons of dark green leather appear in his hand. Loki ties her wrists to the bed first, his touch gentle and loving until the knot is made with a forceful tug. As he walks around her, he lets his fingers trail along her skin. The ankles are next.

She's blushing, all the way down to her breasts, but from arousal not embarrassment. Her eyes never leave Loki as he moves. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, love." He removes his shirt and shoes but leaves the pants on. Those he changes to the same green leather as the ties that bind her. He gets up on the bed between her feet. Placing his hands on each of her ankles, his touch slowly moves up the stockinged legs.

"That tickles." She squirms, as much as she can, and bites her lip to keep from laughing.

Loki lets his eyes roam over her body as his hands reach the stocking seam. "You may laugh, love. You may make any exclamation you desire." He avoids her inner thighs, keeping his hands so that they can travel over her hips, her waist. He kisses between her breasts then kisses each one.

"More, please. I adore your mouth against my skin." She tugs lightly at the restraints as she shifts towards his mouth.

"Always so polite," Loki observes. "Shall we see if I can change that?" He licks her nipple over the lace before sucking on it, the thin material causing the smallest of barriers.

"Lo'!" She wishes she could run her hands through his hair, direct him where to go

"Mmm. Better. But not forceful enough I think." Wet sucking kisses make their way up her neck as one of his hands makes it's way down her stomach.

Steve whimpers. "Please, please! I'm aching for you."

He mocks, "Please, please. So very polite." He takes her plump lower lip between his teeth and pulls up. His fingers touch her arousal and gives it a light stroke. "Is that what you want?" He brings the fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them with relish.

"Yes. Please, Lo'! Loki! _Please!_ " She emphasizes the word, lifting her hips for Loki.

Loki laughs. "Well who can refuse a request like that?" He slowly starts to kiss down her body as his fingers slide into her pubic hair. He massages her outer labia, stroking, squeezing, but never finding their way to her wetness.

Her eyes shut and she groans. "Don't tease, Lo', not when I need you this much." She tries to move her hips to encourage what she wants. Loki dips his tongue into her belly button before continuing down, down over the garter belt, down over her blond pubic hair. He pulls her labia apart and kisses her clit before licking up her wet lips.

"Oh God, yes." She writhes beneath him, hungry for more. "Please, love."

He gives her a few short licks before giving her clit a soft suck. His tongue buries itself within her, flicking the tip up before pulling it back out. Her head flings back and she rolls her hips up. "Unh. Baby, you're driving me mad." The words please him. He abandons her pussy and starts sucking on her inner thigh just to see how mad he can drive her.

"Fuck, fuck. Lo'! That's not... My pussy. Please! You promised to eat me. Please?" Her thighs tense under his attention but her wetness is aching for her lover.

He goes back to her pussy and after one long lick that uses all of his tongue, he starts to fuck her with it, darting it in and out as the tip moves to and fro. She's gasping, panting. "Yes, yes!" She's starting to tremble from the force of her pleasure and her reaction is spurring him on. He kisses her every time his tongue retracts. And then it's out again, tasting her as his hands dig into her thighs. Steve shouts, giving in as pleasure shakes her. Loki pulls away and watches her come, wiping her juices from his mouth.

"Oh God." She's gasping for air, tugging at the restraints

He bends over her and kisses her mouth. "Good?"

"Amazing." She tries to take more from the kiss, wanting to share her pleasure

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve is mixing ingredients in a bowl, she has her pans all ready and the oven heating. However, she's dressed only in a blue lace bra and panties with a red and white striped corset around her middle, with red gloves and red heels. Revenge, of a sort, for Loki leaving her female when he went to work. Now that he's home, Loki walks up behind her, reaches around her body, and runs his finger through the batter.

"Hey!" She lightly bats his hand with the spoon. "Is that finger clean?”

"Just washed it," he assures her and sticks it in his mouth. "Mmm. Delicious."

"Better have. I know what you do with those fingers." She leans against him as she starts portioning the batter onto the trays

He places his lips against her ear. "You love what I do with these fingers."

She laughs, placing a hand back around his neck. "You are rather magical."

He starts kissing her neck. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look?"

"Not in the last ten minutes. Just let me get these in the oven and you can tell me again." She pulls away only just enough to slip the trays in the oven, but makes sure to bend over properly to give him a good view of her ass.

Loki smiles. "You do know how to use your assets don't you." When the oven is closed he pulls her against him. "You look gorgeous."

She also smiles and kisses his nose, her arms wrap around his neck. "Definitely considering letting you turn me female more often."

"A gender fluid Captain America? What a wonderful world we live in."

Steve shrugs. "What does plumbing really matter?"

"It matters where I put my cock...If I have one at the time."

"But we can still make things work, regardless." She pauses. "What were you saying about your cock?"

Loki pulls her roughly to close the short distance between them. "That your gender determines where I stick it in you." He smiles. "Well at least part of the time," he adds and gives her a quick kiss.

She teasingly licks his lip. "Technicality. I still l-" her timer goes off. "Love you the same. I am going to get those, and then you are going to kiss me like the cover of a bad romance novel." She grabs oven mitts and takes the cookies out.

He watches her hungrily. "And then you're going to call me a bad boy and teach me a lesson."

"That so?" She sets the mitts aside and walks back to him. "Where's my kiss, you naughty thing?"

He wraps his arms around her, pulls her close, then dips her a bit as his lips claim hers.

She gives a soft sigh as her arms wrap around him in turn. When they pull apart, she leans in to whisper. "Where's that riding crop? And how do you feel about strap-ons?" S/He's been doing a little reading. Thank God for the internet.

"Never tried one," he admits. "Will you be my first?"

"It could be fun." Her hands slide down to squeeze his ass. He caresses her neck then gently kisses her mouth. Just as he pulls away, he bites her bottom lip.

"Naughty." She lightly slaps him. "Now where are my toys?"

His breath catches before the sting settles in. "In the bedroom, Mistress."

She nips his ear. "Go and fetch them. I want to bend you over our kitchen table."

"Yes, Mistress." Loki strolls to the bedroom, taking his time, getting the riding crop, the lube, the condoms, and the strap on he just discovered. It makes him smile to think of Steve purchasing such a thing. He strolls back to the kitchen and hands everything to her.

Steve nods, pleased. She keeps the riding crop but sets everything else aside for the moment. She traces the edge of Loki's body with the side of it. "Shirt. Off."

He bites his lip, almost surprised by how turned on he is by this. His eyes never leaving hers, he removes his shirt slowly and drops it onto the floor.

"Good boy. Have a treat." She kneels down before him, undoing his pants with her teeth before tugging them down. As she rises, she trails the crop along his leg.

This alone has him half hard. To see sweet Steve Rogers being such a vixen has his skin tingling to be touched. "I don't deserve you."

"I decide what you deserve." She hits his hip. "Now show me your pretty little ass."

He does an about-face. "Does it please you?"

She flicks the crop over it twice quickly. "Firm, good colour. It'll do."

Loki laughs. He can't help it. Steve swats him again, across the ass and the lower back. "Something funny, godling?" Again across the back.

The pain helps to sober him up. "Apologies, Mistress. I was amused by you treating me like a piece of meat."

"Well, you are a rather fine piece of flesh." She trails the tip of the crop from his ass crack along the spine, shoving him down towards the table.

Loki falls forward, catching himself before his face hits the wood. "Thank you, Mistress. I do so like to please you." He spreads his legs to reiterate the point.

She runs her hand over his ass. "Such a good boy." She takes the lubricant and squeezes some over his lower back, letting it drip down.

The liquid is cold against his skin. He loves it. He loves her. If anyone had told him that fateful day he first fought Captain America that this would be their future, he would laughed in their faces. The thought makes him chuckle now. Steve leans against Loki and uses her hands to smooth the lube over his ass and into the crack, a single finger presses into the tight ring, coaxing it open. Loki gives an exaggerated moan. He looks over his shoulder at her, wanting to see the power in her eyes.

She catches what he's doing and winks as she adds another finger. "Such a good godling. Maybe I'll let you eat my pussy when I'm done."

He licks his lips. "You are truly a benevolent Mistress."

"If you're especially good, I'll let you watch me ride that cock of yours." Her fingers prepare him slowly until she can move three comfortably. Then she pulls away to don the strap-on, taking time to carefully pull on a condom and even more lube.

Loki's knees falter at the mention of her riding him. "You. Are. Magnificent."

"I know." She leans against him, dildo pressed against his leg as she whispers "tell me if anything feels wrong." Then she's standing tall behind him again, hands on his hips she starts to push in.

"Fuuuck," he moans. It feels different but good. Part of him wishes it was a true extension of her, that she could feel him around her.

"Good, good love." She pushes until she's completely in then pauses to give Loki a moment before she starts rocking her hips in shallow but hard thrusts .

It's good but not enough. "May I touch you, Mistress?"

"...I suppose." She keeps moving, thrusting deeper and angling to find his prostate.

He reaches back and grabs her thigh, giving it a squeeze. Suddenly his head lifts up as a gasp escapes his lips. "Fuck," he breathes as the hand on her thigh squeezes harder. Steve's not entirely sure what she did, but she repeats her last few actions to try and get the same response. Then she gets an idea, taking up the riding crop again, she slaps Loki's thigh.

Loki starts to grunt with each breath. "I love. You. Fuck. Harder."

Steve can't help a laugh, but listens to the request, pumping her hips roughly into him while continuing to hit along his side with the crop. "Who do you belong to, godling?"

"You. You, Mistress."

"So good." She starts kissing along his spine, her thrusts slow down but she uses her full super human strength for each. "Will you come for me?"

Loki grabs onto the table to prevent himself from falling over. The thrusts are becoming too much for him. Paired with the softness of her kisses, his head is swimming. He comes with a soft cry and Steve slows to a stop, lovingly caressing Loki's back as she pulls out. The harness is quickly removed and set aside as she gently rolls her lover over to lay flat on the table. "So good, so good." She speaks softly, with tender kisses and caresses to his face.

Loki is breathing heavily. "Love? Perhaps next time not quite so much of your strength?"

She blushes. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes," he assures her. "It just may be a while before I can take it in the ass again. One of the cons of being mortal."

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She kisses him and nuzzles close. "You'll just have to fuck me. Poor you."

"It's a difficult job, but I will do my best to endure it." He looks at her, amazed by her beauty. "You did say something about riding my cock."

She runs her thumb over his lips. "Think you can handle more? Does our... Mischief have stamina?"

"I used to," he tells her. "But now? There's only one way to find out."

Steve raises her eyebrows then gives a saucy grin before moving her hand down to stroke Loki's cock.

"You are much more forceful as a woman. I like it."

"Am I?" She shrugs. Then she tugs on him roughly. "Well, like it more. I have an itch you need to scratch for me."

He studies her. "Perhaps a taste from your beautiful lips will wake it up."

"Brat." She kisses his mouth before trailing them down his chest and stomach, then she licks down the length of his cock.

That does it. He feels the blood rush down and fill his penis. "Told you."

She gives him a dirty look and sucks on the side, wanting him nice and hard He watches her even as his body begins to ache for more. Steve gives another good long suck until she's happy with him. Grabbing a condom, she rolls it on him before pulling away to remove her panties. She holds them up on one finger and bites her lip.

"The rest stays on, yes? Please?"

She laughs and nods. The panties are tossed at Loki's face then she crawls up to straddle him. Her hand is on his cock, brushing him against her opening. "Because you said please." She slowly sits.

Loki breathes in her panties, smelling her arousal before removing them from his head and placing them nearby. He watches as she lowers herself down, feeling her wet and hot around him. "You're so beautiful."

Steve rests her hands on Loki's stomach and smiles sincerely. "Thank you." She begins rocking her pelvis, sliding up and down Loki's cock.

This is more like it. This is her, truly her. His hands slide up her thighs as he watches her move. Her hands shift to hold his over her thighs. Steve moves freely, finding her own pleasure while watching his face, his eyes. Getting off as much from the love she sees as the physical pleasure of the act. "Oh, Lo'!"

He moves his pelvis, wanting to help her reach her release. He loves watching her, loves seeing her claim her sexuality, her desire. "Ride me, starlight. I am yours."

She moans, her eyes slipping shut. She pulls his hands up, over her stomach and to her breasts, she's riding him hard, rocking slightly to get better friction. Loki massages her breasts, pinches her nipples. "That's right, love. Use me. Take your pleasure."

"Fuck yes. Loki? I love you. I. Love. You." The last few words are little better than gasps as she finds the perfect spot. She rides it until she can't take anymore, then she squeezes Loki's hands with a loud shout. "Fuck! Loki! Loki!"

He comes at the sound of her shouting his name. His back rises off the table with the force of his pleasure. After taking a moment to calm down a bit, he says, "It would appear my stamina remains intact."

Steve chuckles and rests against Loki's chest. "I'm glad. You know how hungry I get for you."

Loki strokes her back. "I love you, starlight."

"Thank God." She nuzzles his neck and kisses his earlobe. "Because I'm completely mad about you."

He holds her and lets the silence remain until he can no longer stand it. "Tony called me. He wants me to meet him at some senator's office.

"...oh?" She shifts, letting him slip out of her, and sits on Loki's stomach.

"Yes. Apparently he's some important person on some immigration committee." His hands stroke her legs.

"So good, then?" She starts writing 'je t'aime' with her finger on his chest.

"Yes. I think so. Though on the minus side it means I'll have to start working for Tony."

"See if you can keep him out of trouble for a while." She rolls her eyes. "It'd be nice to have time to look for Bucky instead of cleaning Tony's messes."

Loki runs the back of his fingers across her cheek. "Then I will do my best to take care of him."

Steve shuts her eyes, relishing the touch. "How are you so good to me? What happened to the man who wanted to rule the world?"

"He realized ruling you was far more satisfying." Loki enjoys the sight of her as she takes his hand, kisses his wrist and presses it to her cheek. "Love? As much as I'm enjoying this moment, the table is not the most comfortable place. May we move to the bedroom?"

"Hmmn? Oh yeah, sorry." She gets off with a slight blush and offers her hand to help him up.

He takes her hand and rises. He hands her the underwear. She blushes more, taking them in her hand as she makes for the bedroom, definitely needing to change. Loki picks up his clothes from the floor but doesn't bother putting them on. He follows her enjoying the view of her ass.

Steve strips as soon as she's in the bedroom, taking the opportunity to steal one of Loki's long sleeve shirts to sleep in. She yawns with a stretch and crawls into bed. Loki gets in after her and holds her close. "Do you wish to remain a woman, my love? Or should I change you back."

"Unfortunately the world wants and expects a male Steve Rogers. I'd like to do this again, though." She puts her hands on Loki's chest.

"As would I." He strokes her cheek and uses his magic to return Steve to a man. "Still beautiful."

Steve smiles. "I love you, too."

Loki kisses him gently. "You were right. This is better than it was in the hospital. Thank you for convincing me."

"Thank you for having faith and taking a chance. I know how scary it can be." Steve's arms wrap loosely around his waist

"Mental health check. How are you, Steve?"

"Tired. I'm so tired. I've been anxious too long." He presses his forehead to Loki's. "How is my Lo'?"

"Hopeful. Concerned...for you mainly. There is such a heavy burden on your shoulders. I wish I could take it away."

Steve smiles, kisses gently. "You make it better, you give me a chance to play and relax."

Loki guides Steve's head to his chest. "I will happily play with you whenever you need it."

"The rest of my life, Lo'. That's when I'll need it." He presses his ear against the skin, listening for the heart.

"Well, lucky for you I happen to be free."


	7. Memorial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve convinces Loki to accompany him for his Memorial Day visits, and good thing.

Steve treats Loki to breakfast in bed; fresh made waffles with fruit and whipped cream. And tea, of course. As he sees the tray Loki asks, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You're you." Steve gives him a tender kiss.

He stops Steve before he can pull away too far and takes another kiss. "Be careful, love. You'll spoil me."

Steve smiles and shakes his head. "I'll keep you balanced." He gently pulls away and finds the coffee mug he left on the bedside table. He takes a breath. "I'm going to the war memorial today."

Loki touches his leg. "Do you want company? I can go as one of your groupies," he says with a small smile.

He nods, voice soft. "I know my war means little to you, but I'd like my partner with me."

"It means a great deal to you and so means much to me. I'll change my appearance before we leave." After a quick kiss to his lover's cheek, he eats.

"No, Loki." Steve gives a sad smile. "I want my partner with me. You."

Loki is taken aback. "Are you sure? Let me at least be female. Fewer will recognize me then."

Steve shrugs. "If you're more comfortable. The only real footage of you from before was Stuttgart, and let me say you look very different out of armour."

Loki's heart feels like it might explode with love. "Just me then, as I am. But you must dress me."

"Dark suit, sombre. I'll be in my dress army uniform." He leans in for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Loki nods. He finishes breakfast then changes into a dark gray suit, opting for a blue tie. "Holding your hand...would you prefer I do that in private?"

Steve dips his head as he finishes changing. "I would prefer to do it the whole time, but we'll see how crowded it is. We'll have to ease the world into realizing Captain America is choosing to be with a man."

"Best to not take the focus away from the veterans. So long as I get you in private I don't care if others know." He smiles. "Actually I rather like being your secret lover."

"Do you? I suppose it appeals to your inner trickster, keeping a secret like that."

"It does. And the thought of stealing a touch, a caress in front of everyone without them noticing?" This smile is mischievous.

Steve chuckles. "Alright love, play your game. I think I'll enjoy it just as much."

When they are out, Loki periodically brushes against Steve or bumps shoulders with him, always appearing accidental or due to some fault in balance while Steve occasionally puts a hand to Loki's back or shoulder. A friendly gesture in response.

They end up at a cute little soup and sandwich place for lunch. Steve leaves his hand on Loki's knee or thigh as much as he can during the meal. Loki keeps his legs wide to keep one in contact with Steve's. He introduces himself as Luke Frig, recently arrived from London. Steve leans in to murmur how grateful he is for everything Loki does and to thank him again for coming out for the day. Loki gives him a wink.

After a long day of ceremony and speaking with those that should've been his generation, Steve wants nothing more than to go home and spend a quiet evening with his lover. Loki has been keeping a close eye on him, stealing a touch whenever the blue eyes get too sad or serious. He wants to bring a smile back to those lips. "You look tired, Captain. Does this mean no clubbing tonight?" He winks.

"Sorry... Luke. You'll have to find someone else to dance with. All I want is a good meal and a hot bath." He offers one of his sad smiles.

It breaks Loki's heart. "I can't help you with the bath, but I wouldn't turn down a good meal."

They head home, and Steve suggests they stop at a small Irish pub that he likes. He raves about their lamb stew made with stout and their fresh potato bread. Loki agrees. He could use a drink or 5 after that day, and the stew sounds delicious. Steve pulls the bike up and they go in. They get a dark corner table, and Steve orders a pitcher of the house beer while they look at the menu.

Loki rubs his leg against Steve's. "Mmm. Maybe the fish and chips." He peruses the menu some more. "I lied about the bath."

"I figured." He has a hand on Loki's knee as he pours them both pints. He's definitely getting the stew.

Under the table, Loki puts his hand over Steve's. He holds up his beer. "To you and your warriors."

Steve nods and touches his glass to Loki's. The former-god drinks. When the waiter comes he lets Steve order first. Then he asks the question that's been on his mind since before lunch. "Mental health check. How are you feeling?"

"Low. Really low." He's fighting the urge to rest his head on Loki's shoulder, instead shrugging. "I'm going to need some serious one on one time."

Loki squeezes his hand under the table. "I promise to do my best to make it better."

Steve gives a tired smile. "You're with me. That's enough. It's already more than I ever thought I'd have."

"You deserve more."

"I don't want or need it."

"Precisely why you deserve it, starlight. And don't argue with me. I know better than you about such things."

Steve shakes his head. Luckily Loki is spared from sass as their waiter picks that moment to bring their food. Loki drenches his meal in malt vinegar before digging into it. "Lavender I think," he says suddenly.

"Again?" Steve assumes he means the bath. He offers Loki a taste of his stew

Loki dips his fork in Steve's meal and tastes it, giving it a nod of approval. He silently offers his own. "Yes, again. It's very soothing."

"I was thinking something warming and rejuvenating, like cinnamon or ginger." Steve steals a bite though he makes a face at all the vinegar.

"As you wish, love-r of...rejuvenating things," he tries to correct. He shakes his head at his slip. "You'd think I was an amateur at this."

Steve chuckles. "Maybe you're not used to dealing with such intense emotion? Or maybe you've gotten sloppy in your old age?" He teases, it feels good to tease.

A dark eyebrow rises. "Or perhaps I've been lulled by your attempt to seduce me here in this small, dark, pub."

Steve bites his lip. "Such things you accuse me of. I haven't had enough beer for this." He pours himself another glass.

Loki leans towards him. "Because behind that sweet, all-American exterior lies a Casanova whose tongue is even more seductive than my own."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He lifts his glass to his lips

"Liar," Loki replies before putting a chip in his mouth.

Steve grins and ducks his head. "Now you're after my reputation, tsk." He finishes his meal, licking his fingers clean.

"Don't get me wrong, Captain Rogers. I love being the only one who knows the real you." He empties the last of the beer into their mugs. "Makes me feel all special."

"Well, you are." He gulps down the beer with a satisfied sigh. "Just what I needed.

Loki wipes his hands, leaving a few fries on the plate. "There's still one thing left. So have you decided if it's to be cinnamon or ginger?"

"Mmn. Ginger." He rolls his shoulders and looks at his hands. "Are we ready to go?" He gets out money for the bill.

"We are. Thank you for dinner, and for your kindness. Now, what should I wear to go clubbing? Something less somber I should think."

"I couldn't tell you. But you have fun. I'll be at home, reading in the bath." He manages to keep a straight face, but only just.

"Of course if there was a better offer I might consider skipping the clubs altogether."

Steve shrugs as he gets up to go. "I've got nothing. I'm sure you wouldn't want to share my bath."

Loki rises as well. "Probably not." Walks out of the pub. He offers his hand to Steve. "Well, Captain, thank you for allowing your friend Luke to tag along with you."

"Any time." Steve shakes the hand, wondering at Loki's game.

"Are you really going to just let me walk away?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "I was waiting to see if you would. I trust you to return."

Loki nods. "I'll see you at home then." He walks into an alley and disappears. He wonders if he's being cruel, if Steve will hate him for this. If he does it will be short-lived when he Captain arrives home to find the bath waiting for him with Loki in it.

Steve isn't worried. He trusts Loki, and figures it's part of the cover. Once he gets home and parks the bike, he walks in with a yawn. "You home yet, love?"

The Trickster smiles. "Bathroom!"

Steve wanders that way, stripping as he goes. "Ah, trust pays off. There's my beauty." He's down to just his pants when he enters the bathroom.

Loki is sitting in the bath surrounded by ginger-scented bubbles. "I've been dying to hold you all day."

"Oh, my love." Steve slips out of his pants and into the tub. He nestles comfortably against Loki.

Feeling the soldier against him brings out a sigh. He wraps his arms around his lover. "I hated seeing you in pain and not being able to comfort you."

"But you did comfort me, by staying with me. And now I'm in your arms where I belong." Steve turns to kiss Loki's cheek. "I love you."

Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "And I love you." He squeezes the man in his arms. "I like the way you honour your warriors."

Steve nods. "It's important to remember so we don't make the same mistakes." He shuts his eyes and relaxes. Loki kisses his head and relaxes, too. Steve starts whispering poetry for Loki. His hands drift to caress the god's thighs.

"Casanova," Loki accuses when there's a pause.

Steve laughs. "Hardly."

"Would you prefer Romeo? Because I'd rather we both remained alive."

"I like Steve." He turns so he can kiss Loki.

"I like Steve, too. Scratch that. I love Steve." Loki gently holds his head and gives him a kiss.

Steve purrs softly, deepening the kiss and silently begging permission for his tongue to explore. Loki opens his mouth and moans softly when the tongue enters. He gives it a light suck. Steve thoroughly explores Loki's mouth before finally pulling away. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," he replies, caressing Steve's neck. "How far we've come since the first time we bathed in the same room."

"And lifetimes away from Germany." He smiles, a finger stroking Loki's lips. He has learned so much thanks to this man, become so much. Loki kisses the finger then takes it into his mouth. He sucks on it lightly before letting it go.

"Stop that." Steve raises an eyebrow. "Unless you're planning to follow through?"

"You're always tempting me."

"Me? The way you move is seductive, the curve of your spine, the tone of your laugh, even the flash of your throat while you breathe. I am constantly fighting to maintain control." Steve twists his fingers into Loki's hair.

Loki gives him a passionate kiss, using his teeth to nip at the plump lower lip. "Don't fight it anymore."

"Dangerous words." He straddles Loki's lap. His hands flow over the slim chest

Hands flow up Steve's back. "I'm a dangerous man. Or hadn't you heard?"

"Didn't listen." He shifts, pressing closer.

Leaning in, Loki's nose caresses his neck. "Well I am. I take what I want." The tongue licks up over the Adam's apple. "And I want you."

Steve grins. "Do you? Then I give myself as a gift to you. Enjoy."

Loki bites his neck as he pulls the man against him. A hand slides down, caressing the curve of the ass before a finger dips into the puckered hole, making Steve gasp. "Lo!" He leans forward just enough to give Loki better access.

"I did warn you, love." He looks intensely into the blue eyes as he starts to move his finger slowly in and out. Steve moans, putting his hands on Loki's shoulders to hold himself in place. A second finger gets inserted and eventually a third. Loki can feel Steve's erection pressed against his own. His fingers get removed. "Ready, love?"

"Yes, yes please." Steve's breath is short in his excitement. He looks deep into Loki's eyes.  
Loki helps to get him in position. "All you, starlight. Whenever you're ready."

Steve nods and slowly lowers onto Loki's cock. "Fuck."

The Trickster pulls him into a kiss, claiming his mouth again and again. He helps Steve move as his own hips begin to rise and fall. The blond moves slowly at first, gaining in depth and speed as he gets more comfortable. His arms wind about Loki's shoulders, keeping him close. Loki gazes up at him as the sound of the shifting water is joined by heavy breathing and the occasional moan.

Steve leans forward, pressing his forehead to Loki's and staring deep into those eyes he loves. He stops, holding Loki inside him. "I love you. Don't ever leave." He's shaking, and silent tears run down his cheeks.  
Loki pulls him against his chest and pets his hair. "Never, my love. You're stuck with me and Luke Frig for the rest of our lives.

Steve hugs him tightly, breathing in his scent. He reminds himself that this is his, it's real, and there is a future. "Love, my love. Mine." He rocks his hips, figuring out if they can finish while staying pressed together. His lover helps as best he can, moving onto his knees to be able to do more of the thrusting.

Steve grunts. "Loki, my love, my life." He keeps his movements shallow but hard. It's really more about the closeness at this point. Though another shift has Loki against his prostate and that certainly helps. A breathy moan escapes. As a dull hard pain settles into his knees, Loki decides the pleasure is worth the discomfort. He bites Steve's shoulder when his orgasm hits.

"Loki." Steve holds the dark head to his shoulder, the pain triggering his own orgasm. He wants simply to collapse as it ends but is already concerned about Loki being crushed under him. Sitting back down, Loki gingerly unfolds his legs, trying not to jostle Steve too much. He leans back against the side of the tub and pulls Steve to keep the contact between them.

"I'm sorry." Steve murmurs against Loki's neck as he nuzzles in. "I didn't hurt you? I just... I... Had a need."  
Loki rubs circles over his neck. "No, love. If I'm hurt it's the hard tub's fault. You were perfect. Always so perfect."

Steve nods, curling into Loki, somehow making his huge frame seem small. "I'm sorry. Today just took too much out of me."

"No need to apologize, starlight." He uses magic to heat up the water again so they won't have to leave the bath just yet.

"You're amazing." He strokes Loki's chest and releases a sigh of his pent up grief. "You're amazing and I love you and I swear, I swear I will take care of you until we die. And then I will find you in the afterlife and care for you there."

Loki holds him close, continuing the gentle circles. "Such a romantic. I'm going to hold you to that, you know. And I'll haunt you until you join me."

"Deal." Steve finally manages a smile. "Thank you for taking care of me today. It's so nice not to be alone." He can recall the last few veteran's days since he woke; being alone in his grief and finding no comfort.

"I was honoured to do it. And if you hadn't noticed this last part was my sincerest pleasure."

Steve nods, slowly pulling away so he can see Loki's eyes. "I love you. I mean that with the whole of my being. You are the missing piece I've searched for my entire life. Now I'm complete." He leans in to kiss those soft lips he's come to know so well.

Softly Loki replies, "Stop it, or you'll make me cry."

"Sorry. I love you." Steve kisses Loki again and again.

He kisses back never wanting this to end. Finally he pulls away. "Dessert or bed or both?"

Steve tilts his head. "Dessert? I vote for both." He sneaks in one more kiss.

"Get into bed, and I'll bring you something sweet."

"You?" Steve rises, whimpering at the separation of their bodies. Shimmering droplets fall from his toned form as he reaches for a towel and steps out. He dries off and opts for bed as he is.

"In addition to something else," Loki replies as he, too, dries off. With one final kiss, he promises to be right back and disappears. Steve is curious but heads to bed obediently, sitting against the headboard as he waits. Loki returns with a plate that has a large slice of warm apple pie with a large scoop of ice cream on the side. "I love all-night diners."

Steve laughs. "Oh, Lo', you're too much."

"I am, aren't I." He smiles with satisfaction as he gets on the bed next to Steve. He uses the spoon to get both pie and ice cream. "Now open wide, starlight. "

He does, letting Loki feed him. It makes him feel warm head to toe to be so cared for. Loki alternates between feeding Steve and taking some for himself. When the plate is empty, he lays it on the nightstand and gives Steve a kiss which is returned gratefully. "You taste like cinnamon." Steve kisses Loki again, deeper.

"You've discovered my plan, Mr. Ginger and Cinnamon."

Steve chuckles. "Thank you. You are so... So perfect. I'm lucky to have you. And now I get to fall asleep in these arms I know would protect me from anything. I'm so blessed."

"And will you sleep, my love? Would you like me to help you clear your mind before you do?" He adds, "With magic," just to be clear.

Steve looks at Loki? "Could you? Do you think it would help." He could definitely use a good night's sleep at this point.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner. Close your eyes, and think of me." Loki places his hand on Steve's forehead and sends his magic through him.

The soldier does, clearing his mind of everything but Loki's touch. "So... Quiet."

Loki sings softly to Steve a lullaby that Frigga used to sing to him. Steve falls asleep resting against him.


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki make a commitment. Then they spend some time being adorable.

Loki returns home after a long and seemingly pointless day. "Your government is stupid."

Steve agrees. "That's why I fight for what the country should be."

That was not what he expected and yet so very Steve. "That's why I love you."

Steve smiles and pulls Loki in for a kiss. "I'm in the mood for some Shakespeare sonnets. How about you?"

"When my love swears she is made of truth, I do believe her though I know she lies."

"For instance, yes. Come." He leads Loki into the room with the fireplace, which is already burning. There is a large bouquet of roses on one end table, and a bottle of wine with two glasses on the other.

Loki smiles at the set-up. "You are too much."

"Not really. I've just been thinking a lot." He strokes Loki's cheek and looks into his eyes. "May I ask a stupid question?"

"There are no stupid questions. At least that's what I keep hearing."

"Just stupid people." Steve jokes before starting. "Look, I know we're not ready for marriage and such yet, but I was hoping..." He pauses, blushing. "Would you consider wearing a promise ring with me?" He ducks his head as he pulls out a box with two rings. The metal is in three strips, coloured blue, green and silver and designed to look braided.

"Steve," Loki begins but isn't quite sure what to say. "They are beautiful. Yes, of course I would." He looks at the blond and almost hates to ask, "What exactly am I promising?"

"That you are mine, and that someday when we are ready we will consider marriage. Mostly that you are committed to this.... to us." Steve takes a deep breath. "I will wear one, too."

Loki assures him, "I am yours, and I am committed to us. But I must ask, what do we say when someone notices our rings match?"

"Ask if they're jealous?" He meets Loki's eyes, his own serious. "I never planned on keeping you secret."

Green eyes smile at him. "I'm sure you didn't. But there is the question of timing."

Steve looks down. "I wanted you to have it before I started my search."

Long fingers caress Steve's cheek. "You mean before _we_ started your search." He kisses his love. "So when and how would you like to break the news to the others?"

"I was worried you might be tied up with your citizenship stuff."

"They're granting me a work visa," Loki explains. "Per Tony I have a special skill that cannot be found in the United States."

"That's excellent." Steve hugs Loki. "How about two weeks? We both drop hints and leave doors open, then I'll introduce you to everyone as my lover."

Loki cannot help but smile. "Whatever you prefer, starlight. May I put on my ring now?"

"Please will you? May I? We shouldn't have to be secret.”

He holds out his left hand. "I will, and you may."

Steve can't help but grin as he slides the ring onto Loki's finger. Then he hands Loki the box and holds out his own hand. Loki guides the ring onto Steve's finger then kisses it. "There. Now we truly belong to each other."

"I love you." Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "How about that Shakespeare now?"

"Yes, please."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Some mornings, even if Steve hasn't managed to sleep, bed is just too comfortable and too warm to leave. Those mornings, Steve burrows under the comforter whether Loki is up or not and lazes until he's ready to deal with the rest of his day. Today, however, he's not being given a choice as Loki runs in and jumps on the bed, tackling Steve.

Steve laughs and squirms. "What are you doing?"

Loki holds Steve down and then rolls over to lie next to him. He holds their two left hands up. "I love my ring. Thank you," he says as he looks at them.

"Well, I love you." Steve brings their hands to his mouth for a kiss.

"I'm happy. I'm happy, and it frightens me."

Steve gently strokes Loki's cheek. "I know. It's so fragile..."

He kisses the soldier. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Mmmn. Finish reading Tash's file on Bucky. Find new ways to spoil my lover. That's all." He covers his mouth as a small yawn escapes. "I already worked on 'catch up on sleep.'"

"Well while you're reading the file, I have to fill out paperwork for my visa and for the job. Meet for lunch?"

 

"Sounds good. What are you feeding me?" He teases with a small tickle.

Loki considers the question. "Greek I think."

Steve nods. "Sounds good. I look forward to it." Then he leans in for a slow kiss, delaying getting up as long as he can.

There is no complaint from the recipient. But eventually it does end, and Loki dresses and goes to Avengers Tower. Steve decides to say screw it and gets his papers so he can read them, naked, in bed.

Loki has decided he hates paperwork. Having Maria Hill there certainly doesn't help. He tries to get through it as quickly as possible. Luckily Stark does not make an appearance. He picks up lunch from the Greek place and goes home.

Steve has his papers spread across the bed and is sitting in the middle with a note pad, making notes for himself. As per norm, the margins are filled with sketches. Today's mostly seem to be of Loki's various body parts. Loki knocks on the door and is suddenly speechless by the sight.

Steve looks up and brushes some hair off his face. "Hey, babe. Is it lunch already?" He finishes the note he's on and starts tidying.

"Yes," Loki manages to say. He continues to watch.

Steve blinks, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "You ok, Lo'?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Lo'?" Steve licks his lips, an amused look on his face. "You get all your paperwork done?"

"Mmm-hmm." Loki slowly licks his lips in return. After one last long look, he comes out of his daze. "Hurry or it will get cold."

"Right. Let me grab some pants." He gets up and moves to the dresser, trying not to chuckle as he pulls on a pair of jogging pants.

"Have you been nude all morning?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

He sighs. "If I ask nicely will you consider being nude the entire afternoon?"

Steve laughs. "It'll cost you a back rub."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Am I giving or receiving?" he asks with a smile.

"Giving. If I'm naked and you're around, I want your hands on me." Steve shakes his head. "It's the only option."

"Hmmm. I will consider your terms, Captain Rogers, and get back to you with my answer."

Steve nods. "The offer expires at the end of lunch." He grins and goes to Loki to give him a warm hug.

Loki kisses his cheek then looks into his eyes. "You are one hell of a negotiator. I agree to your terms."

This earns Loki a kiss to his mouth, Steve sucking lightly on his lip. "Good."

The food is already laid out on the table. Loki holds the chair out for Steve and lays a napkin on his lap then sits on the opposite side of the table. They eat. Steve asks about his day and spends a lot of time staring at Loki's hands as they eat. He can't help it. Each time he catches himself he looks up quickly to see if Loki has. After the 5th or 6th time, Loki finally asks, "Is something distracting you?"

"Uh." Steve blushes and looks away. Then he meets Loki's eyes and admits. "I'm just thinking about your hands."

Loki can't help but look at his own hands and move them around a bit. "Is there something odd about them?"

Steve's voice is soft, reverent. "They're beautiful. And I get to spend the afternoon with them touching me."

A warm smile spreads across Loki's face. "Indeed you do."

"I can't help being a bit obsessed. I've never had someone so beautiful that was all mine before." 

Loki tells him he never will again. Then he suggests they clean up and seal their deal.

Steve nods, chuckling. "Is that a threat? Are you planning to keep me forever?" He puts down the plate he was putting away to wrap his arms around Loki.

"Forever and ever," Loki replies as his hands press against Steve's bare chest.

Steve smiles as he looks down at Loki's hands. "You know? Growing up, I never really thought I'd find anybody. And then, then there was Peggy. We were, I don't know. But she saw me. Then I thought I was dead, but I came back and everyone was gone and I had resigned to being alone. Then you appeared, like magic. You gave me reason. Twice."

Loki can't help but smile. "You getting mushy on me? Should I tell you how you gave me hope? How you made me feel that perhaps I wasn't a monster, that perhaps I could be loved?"

"Perhaps? You _are_ loved. Intensely and endlessly. And you are definitely not a monster, just a man who made some bad decisions. A man who needed me as much as I needed him." Steve pulls Loki close and spins him in a playful dance, flicking on the stereo as he passes - the Jason Mraz he was listening to earlier. "You are the dance partner I was waiting for."

Loki laughs and allows himself to be led. "You are a nut." Then he falls silent and gets lost in the moment.

Steve shrugs and dips Loki. "You love it."

"I do. It and you and me when I'm with you."

"You are my joie de vivre and my raison d'etre. And I do believe I promised to take my pants off for you?" Steve rights Loki and runs his hands over his arms.

Loki gives him a kiss. "After I clean our lunch mess."

"I'll help."

They clean quickly, being motivated by what awaits them after.

Steve practically drags Loki to the bedroom once they're done, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him. "Pants, right?" He tucks his thumbs into the edges and tugs them down just an inch.

Loki's eyes are full of want. "Yes. Pants." He reaches out and uses a finger to trace a stripe from Steve's belly button to the waist of the offending garment.

Steve shifts so he can pull them off while still sitting on Loki's lap and tosses them aside easily. He grins at his love, leaning in for a kiss. "Better?"

"Much." Green eyes slowly look over his love as his hands rest on the muscular thighs. "Back rub was it?"

"Yes, please." Steve blushes. "Though you're welcome to rub anything else you want."

Loki licks his lips at that and starts to rub his thighs. "It's a bit difficult to reach your back in this position."

Steve rolls off Loki, laying next to him on his stomach. "Better?"

Loki gets up and retrieves massage oil from the drawer. Then still fully dressed, he straddles Steve just below the ass. He warms up the oil in his hands then begins to massage his shoulders.

"Mmn." Steve purrs happily. "I love your hands."

Loki bends down and places a kiss at the back of his neck. His hands move down, rubbing the muscles up and out. Steve makes happy noises under Loki's attention. He allows himself to relax, his muscles loosening. But his silly mood hasn't quite left so he rolls them over and pins Loki to the bed for many kisses.

"I wasn't done yet," Loki says.

"Sorry, I got distracted by being in love with you. Would you like to continue?" Of course, Steve continues to place kisses along Loki's face as he says this.

Although Loki is thoroughly enjoying the attention, he was also enjoying watching Steve relax beneath him. "Yes, actually. I would like to continue."

Steve nods and rolls off again, going back to the position on his stomach. "I'm sorry, love. Please. Work your magic."

The hands go back onto the broad back. "Under normal circumstances I might not have protested." He leans down and places his lips an inch from Steve's ear and says softly, "But I do so like you at my mercy."

Steve squirms at the words, the tone of voice. Masterful Loki is a definite aphrodisiac for Steve. He licks his lips and relinquishes control of his body to his lover. "I'm yours."

"Of course you are." He sits up and starts the massage lower down, the heel of his hand pressing hard against Steve's lower back and pushing up and to the sides. He loves seeing the streaks of glistening skin the oil leaves. Steve shuts his eyes and focuses only on Loki, his appreciation for those hands growing with every touch. Loki adds more oil to his hands and continues the back rub. The touch moves up to Steve's neck where the long fingers rub hard circles. The music in the other room can be heard softly, and the movement of Loki's hands matches it's rhythm. Steve is practically putty at this point, he feels so relaxed and safe. He hums softly, no longer capable of proper speech.

Hands move back down. Lips kiss along the soldier's spine towards that glorious ass. Finally his hands are on it, oiling it up as he massages it. He allows himself this for only a moment or two. Then he massages down the right leg and does the same down the left. The more intimate touch wakes Steve up again, in more than one way, and he lets out a long sigh. "Lo', I love you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, have I missed any spots?"

Steve starts humming again as he considers. "I don't think so."

Loki lies down beside him. "Then my work here is done."

"Does that make it my turn?" Steve smiles as he lazily turns to face Loki. "You must be tense after all your paperwork."

"The paperwork wouldn't have been so bad if not for the icy stare of Maria Hill."

Steve chuckles. "She's a good friend, actually." He runs his fingers through Loki's hair, twisting them in. "Someday soon, you'll get to experience that for yourself."

Loki studies his face. "It's important to you that they like me. You do realize that it is more likely they will not. They will tolerate me for your sake, but that's all."

"Why do you think I asked you to go there first, without me? Don't you think it'd be easier if I just asked them myself? You need a chance to form genuine connections. My friends don't have to be your closest or only friends, but it might make life easier." Steve kisses Loki's nose.

He considers Steve's words. "I don't think it would have been easier for you to ask them yourself. Then you would have had to explain me. This way, they can see me in a different light before discovering we're lovers." He caresses Steve's cheek. "I'm not passing judgment. Though if I were I might be just a touch proud." He smiles.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki and tugs him closer. "I'm the type who always has a plan, what can I say?"

He touches Steve's lips. "You can say you're going to kiss me. Better yet, you can actually do it."

Steve gently presses those lips to Loki's.

"Mmm. That's more like it." He brushes his fingers through the blond hair. "Are you done with your examination of Bucky's file?"

"I am. I don't think it'll help me find him, but there's a lot about what he's done, what he's been through..." Steve bites his lip, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known he'd survive."

"I shouldn't have let him fall. I was supposed to be watching his back."

"Love, you did all you could. Anyway it doesn't matter now. It's done. We'll find him and bring him back." He gives Steve a kiss. "Now didn't you say something about reciprocating the back rub?"

"Yes, of course, just... do you think he'll forgive me?" Steve sits up and starts tugging on Loki's shirt.

"Absolutely." He unbuttons it and slips it off then takes off the A-shirt underneath.

Steve slowly runs his hands over Loki's shoulders. "Pants too." He pauses. "I think I'll start looking locally. Without Hydra, he doesn't have the resources to travel."

Standing up to remove his pants, Loki tells Steve it’s a good plan. He lies back down and rests his head on his arms. Steve straddles Loki's thighs. Grabbing the oil, he warms it between his hands before starting with Loki's neck. "You worry about Tony, but I'll text you if I need help, okay?"

"Ugh. Tony. I think I'd rather help you with Bucky."

"You can choose sex every night you deal with Tony." Steve's mouth is against Loki's ear as his hands work the strong shoulders. "I'll be your slave. ...or your master."

Loki sighs and relaxes. "Have I told you how much I love your negotiating skills?"

Steve chuckles, his thumbs digging into a knot. "That's because I always give you what you want."

He grunts from the slight pain of that knot. "Is that why? Well that would make sense."

Steve smooths the spot with the heel of his hand before moving on down Loki's back. "Maybe I need to start holding out more?"

"That sounds like a horrid idea," Loki replies. "Mmm. That feels good."

Steve grins. "You feel good. Your skin is so soft." His hands stroke Loki's back several times as he works continuously downwards. His cock twitches in interest, wanting more.

Loki sighs with contentment. "Just so we're clear, you may also rub more than my back."

"That's good, because your ass is calling to me." Steve kisses one cheek then leans in to lick the tight asshole.

He moans and spreads his legs a bit. "My ass does do that. Then again, so does my cock."

"This cock?" Steve's hand reaches between Loki's legs to massage while his mouth continues to worship his asshole, his tongue presses into the opening.

Loki gasps at both touches. "Yes. Fuck yes."

Steve's hand on Loki's cock gets tighter at the exclamation, stroking heavily. His tongue slides in and out, with occasional kisses. His other hand grips Loki's ass tightly. Loki's ass lifts up, wanting more tongue and to give Steve's hand more room to work. Steve is happy to comply, pushing his tongue in as deep as he can. His hand twists around Loki's cock, his thumb flicking over the tip before he drags his nail along it

"Steve." Loki presses his forehead against the bed. "Oh, Steve." His body is tensing. He's close, so close. And then Steve does something with his tongue that has him seeing stars. "Steve," he cries as he starts to come.

The soldier doesn't let up, he milks every ounce of pleasure out of his lover. "Good, so good." He presses a kiss to the base of Loki's spine.

"You are. Amazing. That's one heck of a massage, soldier."

"Are you relaxed, love?" A few more kisses make their way up Loki's spine, Steve's unattended erection making itself known by pressing against the former-god's thigh.

"Mmm. But you, my love, are not. What would you like?" he asks as his hand wraps around the thick cock behind him.

Steve presses against Loki, lips to his ear. "Roll over, I'll palm myself until I come all over you."

Loki smiles and does as he's told. "May I touch your leg?"

"Yes." Steve straddles Loki's hips and wraps his hand around his cock. He starts with slow strokes as he stares into Loki's eyes. 

As he watches the beauty that is Steve Rogers, Loki's fingers brush against his leg.

Steve moans, his hand working hard. "Talk to me, love. Tell me. How do you want me to touch myself?"

Loki smiles. "Your nipples. Pinch your nipple hard and slow down that hand."

Steve obeys, his hand slowing and his free hand reaching up. He grunts at his hand on his nipple, focusing on the voice that led it there. "More..."

"Finger in your mouth. Suck on it. Pretend it's me. Slide that other hand down to your testicles and give them a good squeeze."

A nod and the finger leaves Steve's nipple for his mouth. He sucks roughly. His other hand temporarily leaves his cock, squeezing as instructed. "Oh, God." He's back on his cock, stroking, getting close.

"Did I say you could stroke?!"

"Sorry." Steve stops, hand still on his cock. He wants. He won't need much more.

"Good boy." Loki lets his eyes wander. "Finger your ass and stroke your cock slowly. Slowly," he reiterates.

"Oh..." Steve's hand moves down, rubbing his asshole before pushing in. He groans, his hips pumping toward his other hand. "Lo'! Please!"

A satisfied smile appears on his face. "Faster, Steve. Faster. Come for me."

Steve's hand pumps furiously and soon he's spurting come across Loki's stomach and chest with a low moan.

The former god smiles in satisfaction. "You are indeed an artist. That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Steve laughs, holding himself up with his hands on Loki's stomach. "You need to see a mirror."

Loki pulls him into a kiss. Steve is happy to return it, opening his mouth to his love as he presses against him.

"Well that was fun. What shall we do this evening?"

"We could watch a movie. I hear normal people do that sort of thing." Steve grins

"At an actual theater or here at home?"

"That depends. Do you want me dressed?"

"Not particularly."

"Then let's order a movie off the TV and cuddle on the couch." Steve shifts, the come between them making an unattractive sound. "But maybe a shower first?"

Loki agrees to everything he suggests, and Steve drags him to the bathroom to deal with the first step. They find it hard not to kiss or touch as they clean up, so much so that it takes far longer than necessary. Not that either minds.

As they finally get to the living room and settle on the couch, Steve grabs the remote to see their choices. "Horror? Fantasy? Drama?"

Loki pulls the blanket over them. "Mmm. Comedy?"

"Sounds good." Steve selects the movie then wraps his arms around Loki as he settles in to watch.

"Should we make popcorn or something?"

Steve shrugs. "Do you want some?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm fine."

Steve cuddles close. "You are so much more than fine." He kisses Loki's neck. Through a smile, Loki tells him to stop it. He doesn't sound very convincing. A lick and a few more kisses happen before Steve finally pays attention to the movie.

Loki laughs and looks to Steve to see if he also thinks it's funny. Steve is grinning, he pulls Loki a little closer. The next laugh causes his tongue to stick out just a little. Steve bites his lip, that particular laugh being a favourite. Then he kisses Loki's cheek. Loki turns and smiles at Steve before his attention returns to the screen.

"You're gorgeous when you laugh." Steve whispers before turning back. The words cause Loki to blush slightly. They make him feel warm and bubbly.

Steve is laughing next, a low rumbling chuckle, and he takes Loki's hand in his. Loki enjoys the movie and tells Steve when it ends. Then he rests his head on his shoulder and asks what's next.

"Another movie? Bed and book? Just stare into each other's eyes a while?"

"How about a game? We haven't played one since I moved in."

"True. What would you like to play?" He puts his hand on Loki's head, petting.

"Dunno. What do you have?"

"Umn." Steve considers. "Checkers, chess, Monopoly, Risk, Trivial Pursuit..."

Loki decides on checkers. Steve finds the board and all the pieces. He warns Loki against cheating as he starts setting up.

"Me? Never," he says in an exaggerated manner. Then he smiles widely.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Right. You want red or black?"

"Black of course."

He nods, moving his piece. "You're in danger of becoming predictable, love."

Loki moves his. "All part of my plan to lure you into a false sense of security."

"And then what? Put me barefoot and pregnant in your kitchen?" He smirks.

"Only if you want to be, starlight."

"I'm seriously considering it, now that I know its an option." He takes his turn.

"And what of Captain America?" Moves a piece.

"Maybe he'll take a brief vacation." Steve looks up. "Or you could take over for me."

"Me?" Loki laughs, once again mouth open and tongue out. "No. I would be a poor imitation at best."

"I think you could, if you wanted. Especially if you were doing it for me while I carried your child." Steve looks Loki over, clearly seeing something worthy.

He shakes his head. "I'm not you. And honestly I don't know whether to be flattered or appalled."

Steve reaches across to take Loki's hand. "You have such a capacity for love. It's near frightening."

The former-god doesn't like where this conversation has gone. "Only for you, starlight. Is Natasha or Sam going to help you try to find Bucky?"

"Sam." Steve wonders at the change in topic, but allows it this time. "And you're only a text away."

"I am." He takes one of Steve's pieces. "I start Monday at Stark Enterprises. I am to be part of a special research department. Apparently it's the same one Bruce is in."

"Oh, that's good. I think you will get along well with Bruce." Steve moves a piece, opening up two more for capture.

Loki studies the board. "Really? I had a feeling Tony put me there so that Hulk could throw me around a bit if I got out of line."

"Probably. Doesn't mean you won't get on. Want me to call him?"

"No. Might seem strange, don't you think?" Moves his piece. "King me."

He does. "Bruce already knows."

"He does? Did I know this already?"

"Yes, I told you when he called. He gave me the idea for Tony."

"Right. Of course. Sorry. I swear my memory is not as good as it used to be."

"Human." He captures a piece. "He could be a good friend."

Loki sighs dramatically.

"I still love you."

He looks up at Steve and smiles. "And just like that, the world becomes wonderful again."

Steve laughs. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you whomping me at checkers."

Looking at him innocently, Loki asks, "Am I?"

"Just a little. Too bad we didn't make a bet for the winner."

"Still enjoyable." He takes the last of Steve's pieces. "Did you let me win?"

"No, though I had a distraction." He winks.

"A welcome one, I hope."

"Always. Will you distract me to bed?"

In reply, Loki tries to pick him up. "Damn. Human." Instead he pulls Steve up and towards the bedroom. Steve follows happily, climbing into bed and pulling Loki in.


	9. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a new scarf, and a few new bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (missgnutmeg) am so excited about where this story is going. So sit through the couple integration for a while, and the good stuff will come. Should I tease you by adding new couples tags before they happen? Maybeeee...

Loki wakes up, puts on pyjama pants, and goes to the living room to practice magic. He starts with simple illusions then moves on to transforming the couch into different things. Steve is up a bit later, finding Loki as he goes to do his morning stretches. "Love? What did you do to the couch?"

"Nothing that can't be undone." To prove his point, he returns it to it's original form. "Are you going running this morning?"

"Yup." He sneaks a kiss. "Meeting up with Sam. Do you need anything on my way back?"

"No, thank you. I'm going window shopping for new suits later. Care to come with, or are you busy?"

"I'd love to come, if you can wait til I get back. Also, I'd like to invite Sam to dinner, to meet you. Is that okay? Is there a day that would be best?" He looks a little nervous with this request.

Loki finds it adorable. He gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I can wait. And any day that works for Sam will be fine with me."

"Thank you." He presses a quick kiss to Loki's mouth. "We'll do lunch, then make you even more handsome than usual. See you later." With that, he's grabbing a light jacket and is out the door. Loki tries to wait patiently. The couch goes through multiple changes before Steve returns.

Steve is still sweaty when he returns with a bag of sandwiches from a local shop. "Miss me?"

"Desperately," Loki says, his voice overly breathy.

"So you won't mind me running to take a shower, then?"

He chuckles. "If you must. Is that for me?" he asks, pointing at the bag.

"That's lunch. Half is for you. Take whichever looks good, I got two beef, a chicken, and a turkey." He offers the bag to Loki. "I'll be quick."

Loki sets the table and starts on one of the beef ones. Steve joins him quickly, clean and changed. "Good?" He grabs the chicken.

Mouth full, Loki manages a hum of agreement in response.

"So, remind me why you need suits?"

"Because I'm starting a new job."

"I didn't realize it'd be so formal. I mean, look at Tony." He fills his mouth quickly to avoid further stupid comments.

Loki explains, "I want to make a good impression. And do you really want me dressing like Tony?"

"Love, I want you to be comfortable. Besides, you'd make a burlap sack look good." Steve shrugs. "I won't complain about getting to pull you out of a suit at night."

He blushes ever so slightly at the compliment. "Starlight, after Asgardian leather, I assure you suits are extremely comfortable." He touches Steve's arm and adds, "Besides I like looking good for you."

Steve turns his arm to hold Loki's hand. "Then don't wear anything." He grins.

Loki smiles as he asks, "Do you really want me to be nude in front of Tony and Bruce? Somehow I think they would order me to wear something."

"They have no taste." Steve chuckles. "Should we get going?"

Loki agrees and asks what date he and Sam decided on for dinner.

"Next Thursday, is that okay?" Steve does a quick clean up of lunch.

"Fine, love. Have you thought about the menu?" Loki asks as he heads out the door.

"I could do my ma's pot roast? I guess we should take the car." He grabs the keys, not so secretly wishing for his bike.

"We can take the motorcycle. I don't plan on buying anything. Just getting ideas on what I want my clothes to look like. See what's in style and all that."

Steve grins. "Thanks." He grabs the helmets, tossing Loki one before mounting the bike. Loki puts on the helmet and slides into place behind Steve. His hands wrap around the man and hold him tight. Steve loves the feel of Loki around him as he starts up the bike and heads out. "Which store, love?"

There is a place in Georgetown Loki wants to try. It's very expensive but got high ratings on Yelp. He gives Steve the address. Steve nods and drives them there. They park, and he's a little sad to lose the contact, though excited to see Loki try suits. "Alright, Lo', let's make you stunning."

Loki tries on several different kinds - single breasted, double breasted, 3-piece. He tries them in varying colors and finishes. Each time he asks Steve for his opinion. Steve loves them all though he shows a clear preference to blue or dark grey on Loki. And he keeps purposely choosing ties with horrendous colours or patterns to try against them.

"Is that the fashion?" Loki asks while looking as though he is smelling something horrible.

"Yes. Clearly." Steve deadpans while trying not to laugh.

"None of the fake people are wearing them," he notes. Then he sees one that does. "I'm not sure that's my style."

Steve leans in to whisper. "Would you prefer a scarf?"

Something about that whisper sends a shiver up Loki's spine. He swallows and nods. Looking into the blue eyes, he says, "That's definitely more my style."

"I hoped you'd say that." He pulls out a gorgeous silk scarf woven of various shades of green that pick up Loki's eyes and slips it around his neck. "This one should come home with us."

Loki touches it reverently. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Steve smiles. "I thought of you the instant I saw it. Now. Is anything else coming home?"

"I think not. I can easily recreate the suits you liked. And once I have money of my own, I can always come back."

"I did say I'd spoil you until the 17th child... Just the scarf?" Steve wants so badly to take Loki's hand.

"Just the scarf." He grins. "Unless you'd like to buy me one of those horrendous ties you were so enamoured with." He leans in to whisper in Steve's ear. "Though if you were to buy something to tie me up, I'd rather it be leather."

Steve covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Loki." He hisses at the god, his cheeks going red. He tries to save face by taking the scarf to the till to pay for it.

Loki waits by the door for the Captain to complete the transaction and thinks about the blush that appeared. As they walk out the door, he says, "Thank you, Steve."

Steve presents the bag to Loki. "Wear it well, my love. Now where shall we go?"

He hesitates before saying, "Could we go to the Franklin Roosevelt memorial? I know he was President during your war, and I find him fascinating."

"Of course." Steve is thrilled that Loki would take an interest in human history and is happy to drive them there.

Loki takes his time at each statue area, reading the information there and learning just how amazing the man was. He knows of course it's probably quite one sided, but still. He brushes his hand against Steve's every so often just to have some touch and asks if Steve ever met the President. Steve follows Loki, revisiting everything. "Only very briefly, once, just before I went to Europe. It was some function. I don't remember what it was for. Not sure they told me."

"And his wife?" Loki asks. She intrigues him.

"She was there, but I didn't meet her. Why all the interest?" He bumps his shoulder against Loki's.

"To learn about them is to learn about your time and ultimately about you. The First Avenger didn't tell me everything, you know."

Steve blushes. "And what are you learning about me?"

Loki thinks about it for a moment. "That your time was filled with ugliness. But within that ugliness were extraordinary people like you who fought to make it better."

Steve leans in to kiss Loki but pulls away in time as he remembers they're in public. "I think a lot of history is a similar story, though."

"Not on Asgard." He studies the statue of the President in the wheelchair. "On Asgard it was just ugliness. As advanced as we - as they are, they are stuck in so many ways."

"People who think they're right, they're good... They often can't see the need for change. I think, more than anything, that change is what I fight for."

Loki turns to Steve, his eyes searching for an answer. "Do you think the world has changed enough to accept a Captain America who dates a man?"

"If not, than I will fight until it does. It is legal, though, in many places." He looks up at one of the statues. "The world has changed a lot since those days."

Loki takes a breath. "It feels peaceful here." Suddenly he becomes curious. "What's your favorite place in DC?"

"Well I really like the Reflecting Pool, that's where I like to jog. But I'm a big fan of the Smithsonian, too. There's so much knowledge collected there." He crosses his arms. "We really should go sometime."

"I have been wanting to look at all the stuffed animals and your dinosaurs."

Steve nods. "Does Asgard have dinosaurs?"

"No," he replies. "No dinosaurs."

"Is it hard being away?" He admits he selfishly wants to be enough for Loki, but he knows it must be hard with everything different. He went through a similar change waking in a new century.

Loki shakes his head. "There's nothing for me there anymore. Frigga is gone. Thor is here. Odin is...Odin." He looks at Steve and says, "My home is here now."

"There's nothing of Asgard you miss, not even just the familiarity? I had trouble adjusting to the change myself. Even had a therapist for a while." He remembers that time well. It was also the first time he'd seen Loki.

The former god finds himself tearing up. "I miss what once was. I miss my mother's voice and her eyes. I miss having a brother I trust and who trusts me." He takes a shaky breath. "But I have something you didn't have when you woke up. I have you."

Steve nods. "Maybe we should head home? We can speak more freely. I'll tell you why I was so mad about Tony's call the other day."

Loki is happy to have an excuse to put his arms around Steve again. He relishes the touch all the way back home. As Steve opens the door to their house, he sighs happily. This is their haven.

"We really should get a dog or cat to greet us at the door." Steve puts down his keys and heads toward the kitchen. "Grabbing a beer, want anything?"

"If it's a dog, I don't want a big one. Something medium-sized or smaller."

"Those are too yippy." He's back with his beer and aims for the couch. "Come here, I'll tell you a secret."

Loki sits and leans against him. "A cat then. More independent anyway."

"Sounds good. I love you." He gives Loki a kiss. After a happy sound, Loki asks about the secret. "I was angry the other day because Tony was making fun of me. Because of you." Steve raises his eyebrows, silently asking if Loki wants the full story.

Loki's demeanor instantly changes. Concern and anger mix in his eyes. "What did he say?"

"He was asking if I was sad, since you'd found a lover and I couldn't have you." Steve pauses, sipping his beer. "After your original attack, I did a lot of research on you. Tony used to say I had a 'hard on' for you because of it. I never told him how close he was to the truth."

Loki smiles. "We shall have to plan our reveal to him. I'll start laying the groundwork, tell him what an amazing lover you are."

Steve blushes. "Don't. You know how he is. I do not want to deal with the questions."

"Oh, but it'll be fun. Imagine his face when he realizes my virile, extraordinary lover is you."

"It'll be fun for you, you mean. You're not the one he'll harass."

He pouts. "Fine. I'll tell him what a prude you are. Better?"

"He'll believe it. Tell you what, I'll put up with Tony's harassment if you tie me up and fuck me hard tonight, and then let me do the same to you tomorrow." He gestures with his beer.

"How can I say no to that? And come Monday, I can tell Tony how my lover and I took turns dominating each other." Loki grabs the beer and takes a drink before giving it back.

"The reveal has to be super subtle, like I pick you up from work one day and we kiss in front of him or something. I can pretend that I thought he knew."

"Perfect. Just like you."

"Hardly." Steve smiles and finishes the beer. "Only when I'm with you, my other half."

Loki takes the beer and sets it on the coffee table. He grabs Steve's hand and pulls him to the bedroom. Steve laughs and follows. "So eager!"

He stops and turns. His face is stern, serious. "Is that a complaint?"

"No, sir." Steve shakes his head. "Merely commenting. I look forward to being ravished by you."

"As you should." He turns back around and pulls him along. When they get to the bed, he stops again. A mischievous smile is all it takes for Steve to stand naked and Loki to stand wearing a green leather corset.

"Oh." Steve's mouth forms a circle of surprise. "Aren't you the one who always wants more reveal?"

"Normally, yes. But not tonight."

"Alright. How do you want me?"

"On your back. Arms spread." Leather straps appear in Loki's hand.

Steve licks his lips and does as he's told. "Legs too?"

Loki slowly shakes his head. He has another plan for those legs. He ties up Steve's wrists. Steve tugs lightly at the restraints to check their strength. He's starting to get excited just from this.

A very long leather strap appears in Loki's hands. He lifts Steve's leg. He ties one end of the strap around the thigh, making sure the knot won't come undone, he snakes the leather beneath Steve's body. He brings the other leg to the soldier's chest and ties the other end of the strap there, making sure it is nice and tight. He looks down on his work and smiles.

Steve takes a shaky breath in. "Love, I'm waiting for you, now." He's already anticipating how it will feel.  
Loki leans over and kisses him, teasing his mouth open, pressing his pelvis against Steve's cock. Steve moans loudly, sucking on Loki's tongue. He wants him, badly. Loki slowly kisses down his body, using his tongue generously as he does. He gets to Steve's cock and licks it before placing a sucking kiss on the tip. He leaves the bed.

"No, no no. Lo', you can't do that." Steve squirms, desperate for another touch.

"Just getting the lubricant, dearest. Wouldn't want to hurt you too much." Loki returns and takes his time preparing Steve but stops after only two fingers. He doesn't want it to hurt too little either. Steve whimpers, eager, and tries to move his hips to encourage more touch.

"Patience, starlight." Loki places his cock against Steve's opening and pushes in.

"Thank you." Steve groans. There is some pain but its the kind he's come to love. "Now hard, please."

Loki grabs the headboard. "Hard it is." A small part of him is afraid it won't be hard enough anymore. He has to remind himself that they've done this since he became mortal, that it has already given Steve pleasure. He strengthens his resolve and starts with quick hard thrusts with long pauses between.

"So good." He grunts with each thrust, his hips trying to meet Loki with each.

"Tell me what you need."

"Either find my prostate or touch me. I'd prefer the first." He tilts his head back.

Loki shifts until he gets the reaction he's looking for. He concentrates on the spot, keeping the same rhythm as before.

"Fuck yes. Fuck. Loki." He presses his cheek to the pillow, unable to do much else, though his back arches. "I'm so close, baby, so close. Lo'!"

The words bring Loki to the edge of his own release. He fights not to fall over. But then he feels Steve's seed against his body. "Steeeeve," he moans as he drives his semen deep into his lover.

"Ungh." Steve let's out a long, low groan of pleasure. He lies completely supplicant on the bed, sweaty and panting.

Loki collapses on top of him. "Good?" he asks between heavy breaths.

Steve nods. "Kiss me and it'll be perfect."

Loki does so happily. Then he carefully unties Steve, kissing wherever it appears to have dug into his skin.

The soldier smiles gently. "You are too good to me."

"You're worth it." He lies down next to his lover and kisses his shoulder. "I love you."

"And I, you." He wraps his arms around Loki, then hooks a leg around him. "My mischievous darling. Will you tell Tony how devoted your lover is? How he can't stand any time away from you?"

"I will. I'll tell him what a wonderfully creative lover he is, how he always tries to please me."

"How he always _does_ please you?" Steve teases and kisses along Loki's neck.

"Always _tries_ and succeeds," he offers. "And how no matter what biology I have he makes me feel all tingly. Better?"

Steve purrs against Loki's ear. "You should make him jealous. Make him wish he were loved half as much as I love you."

Loki smiles. "Oh that's a given, my love."

"I love you an awful lot." He nips at Loki's earlobe.

"Keep doing that, and you may have to hold up your end of the bargain tonight," the Trickster notes.

"Doing what?" His words are muffled as he sucks just behind the ear.

"Fucking me good and hard, making me scream for you."

Steve bites just a little lower. "I'm not fucking you. Just adoring your neck."

"So I must wait until tomorrow then?" Loki asks.

"I could do it tomorrow... And tonight." Another bite, followed by sucking to bruise.

Loki closes his eyes to better enjoy the sensation. "Give me a hickey Tony is sure to see."

Steve sucks harder, his hand stroking down Loki's chest and stomach. Loki sighs and lets his body relax. Steve whispers, lips brushing Loki's ear, "Pass me those restraints." His hand squeezes Loki's cock.

Relaxing is no longer an option. He gives the restraints to Steve, his heart starting to thump from anticipation.

"Good boy." He ties Loki's wrists together, attaching them to the bed but keeping Loki on his side. He finds where Loki put the lube and begins preparing him. Loki holds one leg up and moves to get more contact. Steve pushes his fingers in deep, adding more lube with each until he has Loki nice and ready.

"Starlight," he moans. "More. I need more."

Steve removes his fingers and presses his cock against and then slowly into Loki. He uses a hand to help hold Loki's top leg up while thrusting shallow but rough.

"Fuck yes." Loki pulls against the restraint, wanting so much to touch his lover.

Steve's free arm curls around Loki's waist and he uses it to get a better angle so he can thrust harder. Loki writhes in pleasure. He turns his head seeking the Captain's lips. Steve grants the silent request, pressing his tongue into Loki's mouth. He kisses him hungrily as his hips keep working. Moaning into his mouth, Loki works his body to help feed the pleasure. And then his mouth opens wide for such a tiny gasp as Steve's cock finds his prostate.

Noting the reaction, Steve focuses on the spot. His mouth moves away from Loki's in a trail of kisses down his throat to bite down on his shoulder. Loki chants Steve’s name as his muscles tense. He comes with Steve's name still on his lips, his body jerking in ecstasy. Steve reacts to Loki's orgasm by hitting his own, trembling as he deposits his semen within the god. It only leads him to biting harder on Loki's shoulder. The pain is delicious, and Loki cries out his name once more.

Steve sucks as he slowly pulls off the bite. "You're so delicious."

"I'll be sure to let Tony know."

Steve laughs and curls himself around Loki. "I ought to leave you tied all night for that."

"Fine. I won't tell him. I'm sure the lovely marks you left on me will tell him that anyway."

Steve's hand travels over Loki's neck and shoulder. "Wear them with pride."

"Always."

He releases Loki's wrists and gently rubs them. "You should rest now, love."

Loki closes his eyes. "I have semen on me."

"You sure do. So do I."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Let it dry and deal with it in the morning?" He's rather comfortable nestled against Loki's back.

"Or you could hand me one of the ties." The Trickster holds his hand out so Steve puts the tie in Loki's hand. He transforms it into a damp cloth and wipes down his own torso. He hands the cloth to Steve.

Steve wipes himself clean then tries to figure out what to do with the cloth. "Say, you're pretty handy. Maybe I should keep you."

"Maybe you should. Just dump the cloth in the trash. I'll get it later."

Steve does so. Then he starts kissing Loki's neck again, in case it wasn't enough trouble the first time.

"I hope you're giving me more bruises to show my new boss."

"Mmhmmn." Steve does just that, with a long slow suck before he finally pulls away to nuzzle Loki's shoulder.

Loki smiles. "I'll be sure not to wear a tie and keep my shirt collar open so he can see them."  
Steve nods, a few more kisses before he lets Loki rest.


	10. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which important conversations take place. And sex. This fic is all about the sex, didn't you know?

Again Steve is home from searching for Bucky before Loki has come home from work. So he flips on his computer and pulls up one of the music folders Natasha had been so kind to fill for him. He puts on a band called 'Fleetwood Mac' who, it turns out, has a female singer named Stevie. It gives him an idea and he smiles. Though he is disappointed that Loki isn't there to share it with.

When Steve shares the new knowledge later, and his mild disappointment that Loki wasn't around for the discovery, Loki points out, “ _Someone_ wanted me to get a job.” He says this with a smile and twinkle in the eye.

“I know, and it's for the best.” He offers a kiss in apology.

Loki tells him that Tony noticed the fresh bruises on his neck. He talked up how incredible his lover is, how imaginative. Steve is curious about Tony's reaction, and is more than willing to provide more bruises. Tony found it curious that Loki finds pleasure in both the top and bottom position. Steve furrows his brow. He figured it was normal. Loki explains it's more about the type of top and bottoms they are, about how they switch dominance. He tried to explain how each had it's own perks, but Tony didn't quite get it. Steve shrugs. He really doesn't care if Tony understands his sex life. He cares that his Loki is happy. Loki greatly looks forward to when Tony discovers that Steve is his lover.

Steve smiles, then reminds Loki of his earlier suggestion for sex. To help him relax, from work. Loki feigns ignorance.

Steve sighs then pulls off his shirt. “Sit in the chair if you want to be able to touch.”

Loki sits and waits expectantly. Steve smiles and pulls off his pants and shorts, then climbs into the former-god's lap, facing him.

"Hello, lover," Loki says and wraps his arms around him.

"Hey." Steve wraps his arms around Loki's neck and starts rocking his hips over Loki's lap. "You look so incredibly good."

"Do I? You feel amazing."

"You are handsome already, but add a sharp suit..." Steve growls and goes for Loki's neck. Loki is loving it, as is evidenced by his body's reaction. Steve continues sucking and biting, his hands smoothing the front of Loki's coat

"And you thought a suit would be too dressed up," Loki teases. He pushes Steve away just so he can pull him back into a kiss.

Steve chuckles into his mouth then pulls away again. "They don't deserve you like this."

"They don't deserve me at all. I don't dress like this for them you know."

"I love you." Steve opens just the top of Loki's collar to kiss his neck, while slowly rocking against Loki's lap.

"I know," he replies as he cranes his neck. The friction that the super soldier is causing is just enough to get him hard but not enough to make him happy.

Steve's hands slip down Loki's chest to his trousers. He undoes them, opening them just enough to free Loki's cock. He presses his own against it and strokes both with his hand. Loki presses his forehead against Steve's. He moans softly as his hands travel up the Captain’s back.

Steve murmurs. "I'm going to take you inside me. I want you." He pulls away only long enough to grab some lube and starts rubbing it over Loki. Loki watches mesmerized. As often as he's watched this process it still excites him.

Steve shifts his hips, lining Loki up to enter him. He doesn't care that he isn't stretched, he just wants Loki. He sits, taking the former god in with a small whimper. He stays still for a moment to adjust before he begins his movement.

"You're so tight. Fuck, Steve. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I just wanted to try..." He takes a breath, leaning against Loki. "You feel even bigger than usual. I just. Help me ride."

Loki places his hands on Steve's hips and helps lift him up with a grunt. Steve's hands come to rest on Loki's shoulders. He follows the lift up only to sit down hard with a gasp. Rising, he falls again. He builds a rhythm against Loki. There is a little pain, but he uses it, adding it to his pleasure.

Moans mingle with Loki's heavy breath, particularly whenever Steve's ass meets his lap. "Yes, love. Fuck yes," he breathes as the ride continues.

"You feel. So good." Steve is riding hard now. His own erection rubs against Loki's shirt and he finds it positively erotic. "Fuck, Lo'. I'm gonna come all over your nice suit."

"Please do. Make me look as dirty as you make me feel."

Steve presses down one last time. With a shout, he pulses semen onto Loki's shirt and jacket. "Oh God!"  
Loki holds on to him, thrusting up just a bit. "Yes, Steve." It's beautiful, the sight and feel of him coming. It sends him over the edge. "Steve," he breathes then shouts as he starts to come.

As they begin to recover, Steve presses his forehead to Loki's. "What will you tell Tony now?" A playful smirk wanders across his face.

"That my lover fucked himself on me until I was a hot mess. "

"You're always a hot mess, my love."

Loki laughs at that. "Only with you, starlight."

"Mmn. We should get you out of those clothes and in to bed." Steve starts working on buttons.

"Just what I wanted you to say." He doesn't help, opting to let Steve do all the work. Steve pushes the coat and shirt off, kissing a bared shoulder. Then he kneels before Loki to tug off his pants.

Loki stands, allowing them to be pushed to the ground. He holds out his hand. "Guide me? "

Steve shakes his head and scoops Loki into his arms instead. Loki cries out in surprise and pleasure. He lays Loki out on the bed as though he were the most precious thing in the world. Once on the bed, Loki gets on his side and pats the space in front of him. "Come, love."

Steve is happy to take his spot, pressing up against Loki. "Perfect. I love you."

"I know." Loki's arms encircle Steve and pull him closer. "I love you.

Steve smiles, feeling safe. He tugs the blanket over them both and relaxes.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Catching Steve at work in the basement, Loki blows Steve a kiss , which the soldier 'catches' in his hand and places against his lips, causing Loki to laugh.

"Blow me another. I want to put it in my pocket for later."

Loki blows another and adds a wink. 'Catching' it again, Steve mimes tucking it in his pocket and pats it. "Safe."

Loki shakes his head. "You are a very strange man, and I love you." He gives Steve a real kiss this time.

"I suspect it's why you love me. You could never settle for someone normal." He smiles, his arms wrapping loosely about Loki's shoulders

"No doubt," Loki replies as his hands rest on Steve's hips. "No doubt someone normal could not love me back in return."

Steve kisses Loki's nose. "None of that. If others saw the sweet man I get to see, I'd be fighting them away from you."

"Then I will continue to be absolutely horrid to them. Any sweetness I have is reserved only for you."

"You sure? I could use the work out." Steve grins and presses his forehead to Loki's.

Loki licks his lips. "Starlight, giving only you my sweetness does not mean you won't be getting my wicked side as well."

"I had no doubt on that. I just think you should be yourself."

"I am myself," Loki assures him. "Do you doubt that?"

"With me." Steve gives Loki a look. "I mean all the time."

A dark eyebrow rises. "Perhaps you do not realize how much I dislike everyone who is not you."

"Maybe if you gave them a chance, they might pleasantly surprise you."

"Maybe you have too much faith in people." He kisses Steve's cheek. "Why don't we discuss something more pleasant? What do I need to know about Sam before meeting him?"

"Maybe you have too little." Pointed, but he accepts the change of subject. "He's one of my best friends. Ex-army. His close friend died at war. He works with veterans. And he's one of the most level-headed, easy-going, dependable people I've ever met. I feel I could trust him with anything."

"And how much does he know about our...situation?" Loki wonders, choosing to ignore the comment about his faith.

"Uh... Not enough?" Steve blushes in embarrassment.

The blush makes Loki forgive him immediately even without knowing exactly what that means. "Does he know that I'm a man, that I'm from another world?"

"He knows you're a man. I think, for a bit, he thought I was talking about Bucky."

Loki nods. He isn't surprised by that. "But he doesn't know I'm the one who tried to take over the world? Well this should be interesting."

"He... We'll have that conversation before you meet." He's blushing more.

The Trickster is almost disappointed. "Whatever you wish, love."

 

★✩★✩★

 

"Well." Steve tries to start, unsure of where he should. If anyone is owed an explanation of what happened it's Sam, though, so he tries. "I can't lie, for a little while I suspected this was all a dream because of my injuries except for the emotional impact that was still there. After my fall, I woke up in a hospital but not the one where you were waiting.

"Everything was old, cracked, and dingy. Everything that should've been white was a dirty grey. Everything else was just grey. My injuries were gone. Not even a scar to show for what happened. I got up and started to move around, that's when I found people.

"Clint was there, but he was deaf? I'm not aware of Clint having an impairment. And Bucky, not the Winter Soldier, but fresh off the train - 1944 - Bucky. Both arms still attached. And Logan - Wolverine? And Natasha. And then there were strange people, like elves and Ophelia. Yeah, the one out of Shakespeare. And there was this one girl who called herself Babydoll who claimed she'd just had a lobotomy. And the Mad Hatter out of Alice in Wonderland."

Steve shakes his head, a little overwhelmed by the memories. "And, of course, Loki. Our relationship started out as a truce, a combining of skills to try and understand where we were and what was wanted from us. We spent a lot of time in the library, finding books on everyone, including ourselves. I have an outside perspective now of everything Loki's done. Our relationship grew, and when we realized that we'd both had at least a mild physical attraction to each other before meeting in the asylum, we chose to explore that."

"All this time you've been asking me about modern genders and same sex relationships, I thought you meant Bucky," Sam interrupts briefly. "Now you're telling me it's an alien who once tried to take over our planet."

"I know, it sounds crazy. And I know he's not innocent, but he's also more than that. He's made some terrible choices and has seen some punishment for them, but now he seems to genuinely want more. He gave up his immortality for me, Sam. That has to mean something.

"Anyway. Loki took things slow with me, helped me understand the things that had scared me away from previous relationships with other men. And once I was comfortable with him as a man, he showed me he could also be a woman. But he, she, was still Loki. I honestly fell in love with him. It's not like the crush I had on Bucky before the war, but something more.

"We challenged those Loki and I came to call ‘the watchers’. We promised them to be more entertaining if they returned us to our own world. Somehow it worked. I woke up in the hospital next to you. I'm sure you remember my visit to Thor? That's when Loki came from Asgard. When he gave up his centuries to have a short, single lifetime with me. I don't know what else to say, except to ask that you give him a chance, get to know him and not his reputation. Please."

Sam shakes his head. "That's pretty incredible, Steve."

"You can verify with Loki when you come for dinner. Why else would I suddenly start living with a former enemy?"

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki has taken to appearing at the door then letting himself in with a key. He's tired tonight, tired and in a foul mood. "It's a good thing I love you, because Tony -" He abruptly stops when he sees Steve sitting there looking at him while dressed in blue boxer briefs with a red and white striped corset, his Captain helmet and nothing else. And there’s a glass of red wine as he sits on the couch and waits for Loki to get home from work.

"Tony who?" Steve holds out the glass of wine for Loki.

He sits before taking the glass. "I can't remember." He smiles and says, "To not remembering Tony," then clinks his glass against Steve's and takes a drink.

Steve takes a sip and puts his own glass aside. "Mental health check?" He strokes his hands over Loki's throat gently. He doesn't want to force anything if his love isn't up to it.

"Fine," Loki replies unconvincingly. "I'm just tired of being poked and prodded and threatened every hour." He looks at Steve a bit sheepishly. "I've taken to magically rearranging things in his work areas. Bruce caught me today, but he didn't tell Tony I was the culprit. So I suppose that's progress."

"If it's too much, you can quit. But I'm glad Bruce is an ally. I thought he would be." Steve leans in to kiss Loki gently, a hand on either side of his face to hold him in place.

Loki relaxes into it. "Greet me like this every night, and I'll be fine." He massages Steve's wrist. "I am fine. And it helps to think about how he'll react when he finds out you are my amazing lover." He admits, "And the truth is he isn't that bad. He certainly cares about Pepper Potts. And she is no push-over."

"I love you, so I'm going to boss you around and fuck you into this couch, got it? I own you, so I'll see to your every need. You won't even remember his name when I'm done." He kisses Loki once more, ending with a bite as his hands move down to starts removing layers of clothing.

Loki's heart is beating madly at his lover's words. He nods and swallows. "Yes please." His hands move to help remove his clothes but hesitate. "May I?"

"No." Steve's voice is firm as he remove Loki's coat, hanging it from the end of the couch. As he unbuttons the shirt, he places a kiss in each spot, lips separated from Loki's skin by the A-shirt beneath. But both are removed soon enough to be tossed behind the couch. Steve sits on his knees, pulling Loki's legs around him as he starts on his pants. "My good boy has been working so hard. I can't help but feel the same."

Loki runs his eyes across the place where the broad chest meets the corset. He looks up at the long eyelashes as Steve pulls his pants down, revealing the erection that is almost complete.

Steve leans in to press the softest kiss to the tip of Loki's cock as he drops the pants to the floor. He reaches to the table behind him, knocking over a wine glass before finding the bottle of lube. He slathers two fingers and slides them along Loki's crack. "Normally I'd have the crop, but you've been so good I'm going to fuck you senseless instead."

The former god is panting already, his want clearly visible in his eyes. His legs open wider as his hips have him pressing into the touch. "I'm even better," Loki says as he magically cleans up the spilled wine.

"Mine." Steve growls, placing a bruising bite to Loki's hip as he works his fingers into Loki's anus to tease and stretch him. He's pushing his own underwear off with his free hand.

"Yours," Loki agrees with a moan. The mix of pleasure and pain thrills him. His hands push off Steve's helmet so eager fingers can thread through his hair. "All yours. Only yours." He moves his body to help his lover as much as possible to stretch him, preparing him for what he really wants.

Steve withdraws his fingers once he's decided Loki's had enough. He shoves the former-god down into the couch cushion, his arms around Loki's head. He uses his broader frame to completely shelter Loki from the rest of the world before entering him with an almost violent thrust.

Loki cries out when he's entered, his eyes never leaving his love. "Starlight," he breathes. "My beautiful starlight." He's never met anyone as complex, as kind and commanding, as completely defying of expectation as Steve is.

After the first thrust, Steve restrains himself to be rough without damaging Loki. "I love you." His voice is low and gentle, in complete contrast with his actions, as he breathes against Loki's cheek.

The contrast only fuels Loki's desire. "May I touch you, Master?"

"How? Where?" He's kissing Loki's cheek, his temple, and his forehead. Steve keeps thrusting, his angle and rhythm changing every half dozen strokes or so.

"Your ass, your back. Let me scratch my nails down it. Let me -ah!- Let me dig my nails -mmf- into your shoulder. Please."

"No. You may not." Steve kisses Loki's mouth slowly, hungrily. "You may touch my chest."

The kiss leaves him wanting more, but he knows better than to take right now. He nods and looks at the smooth chest partly encased in the red, white, and blue corset. He reaches up, touching it reverently. But then a spasm of pleasure bursts through him, and he grabs the edge of the material, scratching the chest as he does. "Fuck yes. There. There," he pants as his body seeks more contact.

"Here?" Steve repeats the thrust, wanting more of those lovely noises. "You're my good boy, my sweet little godling, and you are going to come, you're going to fucking cover my favourite corset in you. Am I understood?" He slows his strokes, making sure to press good and hard.

Loki continues to hold onto the corset as his head and back begin to lift and fall. The sounds he is producing become more needful. "Yes. Yes, I understand. Yes, I ah!" His pelvis pulses up as semen stains the fabric around Steve's torso.

"So good." Steve growls against Loki's throat, sucking on it. It takes a few more thrusts before his own climax, but he keeps Loki close and tight the entire time. He growls out his orgasm to the skin of Loki's neck, unwilling to let go.

"Please tell me you're giving me another hickey."

Steve gives a slight nod before finally pulling away... Only to switch to the other side and start another.

Loki closes his eyes, relishing the feel of Steve's attentions. "Good. I want to make Tony jealous. Do you know he told me to put make-up on them or magic them away?" He realizes now may not be the best time to talk about Tony. "I love you."

Steve nuzzles the spot once he releases it from his mouth. "Sounds like he's already jealous. Need to talk?"

"No. Sorry. Pepper has a thing about not leaving marks where people might see. Forget I said anything," he ends. "How was your day? And to what do I owe thanks for this?"

"I felt a bit useless, to be honest. I just needed to do something to feel halfway decent." He strokes Loki's cheek. "You sure that's all? Don't tease too much if it makes your life hard."

"You are anything but useless, my love. And I like to tease him. It's one of the few enjoyments I get there. I think he enjoys it, too." Loki strokes His love's cheek. "He still calls you Spangles, by the way. Keeps mentioning how he can't wait to see Spangles' face when he sees me and gets a load of my neck."

"Of course I know. He calls me that to my face." Steve sighs but smiles, enjoying Loki's touch. "He wants me to come to New York. He sent me text asking when I'd visit."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I'm pretty busy trying to find Bucky, but that I might be able to visit for Christmas. Want to spend Christmas in New York?" He slips his deflated cock out of Loki and shifts to make himself more comfortable against his lover.

Loki doesn't know much about Christmas only that it is important to people here and occurs around the winter solstice. "Wherever you wish, starlight. Now about dinner with Sam...I'll pick up the wine and beer tomorrow. Is there anything else you need me to get?"

"Don't think so. Help me out of this?" He starts unclipping the corset. "Umn. Dumb question, are you familiar with Christmas?" Steve is thinking about how they'd introduced it to Thor.

Long fingers pull Steve's hands away then slowly start undoing the garment. "It has something to do with one of the self-proclaimed messiahs when the Romans were in charge of Europe, yes? They took over the winter solstice celebrations so more people would adopt the religion, if I remember correctly. Am I close?" The last of the fastenings is undone. Loki flings the corset over his head.

"It celebrates the birth of my God, Jesus Christ." Steve is gentle, not taking offense. "In modern decades, the western world seems to have turned it into a secular holiday for peace and sharing. Its celebrated with lights and decorations, and gifts for those you love. Usually there's a family feast. That's what Tony wants me there for."

Loki takes it in, can see the holiday is very important by the look in Steve's eyes. "Thank you for the explanation." He gives him a soft kiss. "Do you want to go to New York for Christmas? Or would you prefer to spend it elsewhere."

Steve shrugs, then he nuzzles closer to Loki. "They're the closest thing I have to family, other than you."

"It matters not to me, love. Unless Thor is there as well. In which case, honestly, I'm not sure how I'd feel about that." He wraps himself around Steve.

"He might be, or he might be with Jane. Tony didn't say." Steve doesn't want to force it, it's not like he's Tony's biggest fan, but it would be good to see them. "It could make for an amazing reveal when I bring my new partner home for the holidays?"

That makes Loki smile. "Mmm. That would be a nice plan. Everyone there would be surprised not just Stark." He lifts his head and looks at Steve. "It sounds like you wish to accept the invitation. And I wish only to make you happy. So text him back and tell him you accept."

Steve nods and kisses Loki's cheek. "What do you want for Christmas, love? Don't you dare say me, you've already got that."

"I get something?" Loki gets a skeptical look. "Does this mean I must also give something?" A nod from Steve tells him it does. "Hmm. I want...what do I want? I want...I don't know. May I think about it?"

Steve smiles. "Of course, love. Christmas is December 25th. That's when we share our presents. Would you like to help me pick out gifts for everyone? They can come from both of us."

"That might be fun," he concedes. "Do you want something?"

"Hmmn. Maybe some cookbooks? Or artwork for the house, something to make it really ours." He cuddles close, feeling truly happy. It scares him a little, though he won't admit to it. He's finally starting to build a life again.

Loki considers the options. "Art we should pick out together. Or you could paint something." He breathes in Steve's scent, their scent, and smiles.

Steve's hand moves down to stroke Loki's stomach. "My art is really not good enough to hang, Lo'." His cheek rests comfortably on Loki's shoulder.

"Of course it is, love. My only regret about leaving that place is that I no longer have the drawing of my mother you made for me." Loki tears up momentarily thinking about it and her and how happy she would have been that he found someone like Steve.

"I'll do a new one, a better one, and you can hang it and any of my sketches you like in the bedroom." Steve lifts a hand to brush Loki's cheek. "But I want other's art, inspirational pieces in the rest of the house."

Loki kisses Steve's head. "Then that can be your present to me. And I can buy a painting for you as your present." He rubs his cheek against the blond hair. "How does that sound?"

Steve hardly feels a single portrait is enough of a gift, but it does give him an idea for a gift that it could be part of. He wraps his arms around Loki's chest. "Sounds good."

A contented sigh leaves Loki. "Perfect. Can we just stay here for a while?"

"Mmhmmn." He could happily spend the night where he is. "Je t'aime, mon beau dieu."

Loki closes his eyes for what seems like a moment. When he opens them again he's a little cold. "Blankie," he requests.

Steve chuckles, pulling the one from the back of the couch over them both. "Want to move to bed?"

"That would require getting up. And I would like to eat before turning in."

"You're no fun." Steve teases with a kiss to Loki's neck. "Why don't you go change into something warm and cozy, I'll throw together some supper." He reaches down to fish around for his boxers.

Loki gives an exaggerated groan and slowly untangles himself from Steve. He gets up and goes to the bedroom.

Steve finds and pulls on his shorts then heads to the kitchen to pull together a quick stir fry.

He is soon joined by Loki in fleece pants and a gray Henley. "Something smells delicious," Loki says.

"One of the best parts of this era is how easy it is to make something quick and healthy." He serves out his teriyaki shrimp stir fry with noodles into two bowls, handing one to Loki. "Fork, or do you use chop sticks?"

"Fork please."

It is as usual delicious. As they eat Loki suggests they go to the National Portrait Gallery and asks if the Captain America exhibit is permanent and if not if it is still running.

Steve shrugs as he eats. "They never told me. Its still on, though. Why, do you want to go stare at pictures of me?"

"No. I want to stare at the people staring at pictures of you and see how much they adore you." Loki gives him a warm smile. "My humble Captain despises even the thought of that doesn't he."

"A little." Steve stares at the remains of his meal with a blush. "But we can go if you really want."

"I do really want, but I'll go later, some time when you are busy." He reaches out and strokes Steve's hand. "Portrait Gallery together or some other museum you love."

"I'll go, but I want to be female so I'm not recognized and stuck signing autographs.”

"Deal. Is there anything you would like from me? Other than gender swapping?"

"Dinner and dancing?" A hopeful glimmer comes to his eyes.

"Whenever you wish, love. We can make a day of it. Museum during the day, dinner and dancing that night."

"And this is why I love you." Steve steals a kiss.

"I know." Loki steals it back.

"So you're warm and full... And 'full'... What now?"

"Now I clean the kitchen while you warm up the bed and decide how we'll spend the rest of the evening.”

"What if I want to spend it just holding you?" Steve gives a cheeky grin, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"Then that, my love, is what we shall do."

Steve smiles, kissing Loki's shoulder. "And you complain that _I_ spoil _you_. Know what I'd really like? I want to hear about your mother, all your favourite memories so I can capture a perfect portrait."

The smile that Loki gives him is a combination of gratitude, sadness, love, pain, and nostalgia. "It's a good thing I trust you."

"I wish I could have known her." Steve moves close, stroking Loki's cheek and pressing their foreheads together. "Just like I wish you could meet my ma."

"But I have met her in a way. No doubt there is much of her in you."

Steve nods, sitting in a chair and pulling Loki into his lap. "My dad died in the first war, so it was just me and her. She taught me a lot. I'm sure your mother did, too. Mine taught me to cook, though I've picked up a few more recipes than we had starving in the 30s."

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "No doubt she was as kind and caring as you, and as tenacious," he adds with a smile.

"More so." He rests his head against Loki's chest. "But I thought we were going to talk about your mother, the good and beautiful Queen Frigga."

"Frigga was..." It still hurts to say those two words together. "Frigga was Queen. She taught me to put Asgard ahead of myself. She taught me that even though my gifts were not highly praised they still could serve a purpose and help others. She always looked at the big picture, convincing Odin that an idea was his when in reality it was all her."

Steve smiles and gently rubs the small of Loki's back. "So that's where you get it. But I want to know the mother, not the queen. Did she have hobbies? What made her smile? How did she spoil you?"

Loki smiles. "Well if you had asked her, she would have said her hobby was needlepoint. In reality, her hobby was combat. She was a fierce fighter."

"She teach you her tricks?"

"She did. She could be quite the trickster in her own right. But she loved Thor for his openness."

"I bet she loved your cleverness, and your resourcefulness." He nuzzles Loki's neck. "I know I do."

Loki holds him as he tries to hold on to the memories. "She used to say she loved everything about me, especially the parts no one else liked. She also said I was blind to my own thoughts and feelings." He chokes up a bit as he remembers. "Well you read my last conversation with her. Not my finest moment. "

"No, but I'm sure she knew you loved her." He leans up, kissing Loki. "It can be very hard to look at yourself, especially if you fear what you might be. I think it's led to some of your poorer choices. But you can't be afraid of darkness. If not for darkness, we'd never see stars."

The idea pleases Loki. "She used to steal me away from combat training and take me on picnics where she would teach me. What skills I have with daggers and swords I truly owe to her."

Steve pauses. "You know, I haven't seen you fight with those. Mostly just that spear. What about your magic?"

Loki tells him how Frigga discovered he had a talent for it beyond what was thought. She nurtured that in him, helped get him tutors for areas she was not well versed in. If not for Frigga, his childhood would have been miserable. "She used to read to me, old tales of quests and adventure. She's the one who introduced me to Midgardian literature."

"I like her a lot. I hope you treasure every memory you have of her, even the not so great ones, and share them to keep her alive. I want our future children to look to her as someone they can cherish, too. I think..." He stops, choking up a bit. "I think you must be growing more like her each day."

Frigga's son chuckles. "That's very kind of you to say, but I highly doubt it. Perhaps we should end the discussion here before we both start crying."

"Maybe. But now I know just what to draw."

"Excellent." Loki shifts slightly on Steve's lap. "You make a very comfortable seat, but I think I prefer sitting this way," he says as he moves a leg to straddle his love's body. He gives Steve a kiss. "Mmm. Much better."

Steve laughs, taking another kiss and another. "Genius. But why don't we cuddle into bed with a book?"

"Carry me?" Loki requests with the slightest batting of his eyelashes.

A roll of his eyes, then Steve firmly grips Loki's backside as he rises and walks them to bed. He purposely drops Loki on the bed so he can crawl on top. "You are dangerously beautiful."

"And you are frightfully stunning," Loki replies as he caresses Steve's cheek. "So New York at Christmas. Why am I suddenly nervous about it? Even more nervous than I am about meeting Sam."

"Because you are meeting my family? Or because you will be surrounded by people who have every right to have a grudge?" He rolls them over so they're on their sides, and tangles his legs into Loki's. "I'm a little nervous, too."

Using his finger, Loki traces a word on Steve's chest - love in Runic. "If you were any other person..." He looks up into the blue eyes, and emotion closes his throat.

"I'd still be in love with you." Steve smiles reassuringly. "You are allowed to play the shy card and hide behind me the entire time, if you think it'll help."

Loki gives him a look that clearly says that's a horrible idea. "They'd think it was an act, that I was using you as a human shield. They'd hate me more for that I think."

"Then I guess you're stuck being your sweet and charming self. You already know Tony and Bruce. Tash trusts my judgment, so she'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Clint's the wild card, but I'm working on that."

He presses his head against Steve's chest. "Will we be staying with them in the tower?"

"Tony will insist. He's built each of us an apartment. So there will be privacy." He moves a hand up to stroke Loki's hair. "He's asked if I'll take charge of the dinner. Will you help?"

"Of course," he replies automatically. "Though they may refuse to eat then. Probably think I'm trying to poison all of you." He takes a breath. "If it gets too tense I can always return here I suppose."

"It won't." Steve is so sure, so confident. "They trust me. They know I wouldn't let them be hurt. They'll learn to trust you, too. Maybe not completely, but enough to accept you." He kisses the top of Loki's head.

That calms Loki's nerves a bit. "It's not for a while yet anyway. First I have to pass the Sam test. It's like I have my own heroic quests - win the approval of Steve's family and friends." He says the last bit in an announcer's voice.

Steve grins. "I'll make it as easy as possible for you. All you'll have to do is be yourself, show them that you aren't crazy or evil, but a man. A man who hurts, a man who made bad choices but who deserves a second chance." And Steve clearly believes every word, believes Loki worthy of love and friendship and forgiveness.

He nods against Steve's chest. "I will do my best. I trust you will help me should I fall into old habits?"

"Of course. I'm here for you, Lo' whatever you need. We're partners, remember?" He hugs Loki warmly, tucking the dark head under his chin. "I know it won't be easy, but you're worth it. Know that. You. Are. Deserving."

Wanting more contact, Loki uses his magic to remove his shirt and pants before snuggling closer. He falls asleep in Steve's arms.

Steve holds him protectively, far from sleep but happy to stay. He wants nothing more than a safe and happy Loki.


	11. Dinner with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes over for dinner and to meet Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](http://poesie.webnet.fr/lesgrandsclassiques/poemes/victor_hugo/aimons_toujours_aimons_encore.html) is the kind of poetry Steve tends to pick. Realistically, he could probably read a phonebook in french and still turn Lokes on, though. ;)

The day of Sam's visit, Loki has a difficult time concentrating at work. Tony notices right away and asks what's up. Loki tells him he's meeting one of his lover's best friends tonight. Tony actually let's him leave early.

Steve, on the other hand, is relaxed. He has some cheery jazz playing through the house as he gets things ready. He's made bread (ma's recipe), his roast is in the oven, and he's in the process of peeling apples for pie.

Loki walks in with a couple of bottles of wine. The music immediately puts him in a better mood. "Starlight," he calls. "I'm home." He walks into the kitchen. "Even without the heels you look sexy."

Steve laughs. "Thanks. You're home early." He turns away from his pie long enough for a warm hug and a kiss.

"I am. I wasn't being very productive today. Tony let me leave early." He looks around and smells dinner cooking.

This earns Loki another kiss. "Go take a warm bath, change into something comfortable. It's Sam. He'll appreciate you relaxed far more than you in a suit."

"Any chance of you joining me in the bath?"

Steve considers his progress on dinner. "I think that could happen."

Loki nods and goes to prepare the bath, using cinnamon-scented bath oil. He strips and gets in. The warm water helps relax him.

Steve finishes his pie and joins shortly, climbing in with a grin. "How are you so nervous?"

"Because it's important to you," he replies with a nudge. "You did warn him of who I am yes?"

"Mmn. And I told him about the asylum. He might have questions." Steve wiggles against Loki, pressing close.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't." Arms relax around Steve.

"He seemed a bit doubtful, but he did agree that it made more sense than me just waking up and suddenly not only being in love but knowing where you were."

Loki chuckles. "Logically that does make sense, odd as it is."

"You're both wonderfully sarcastic assholes, I think you'll be friends in no time." Steve shakes his head with a smile. He's sure they'll be ganging up on him far too soon.

"The difference being you love my asshole?"

"I don't know." He teases. "Sam's pretty cute."

"Are you honestly trying to make me jealous right now? It could backfire you know. I may decide I like Sam better."

"No." Steve speaks with quiet confidence as he presses a kiss to Loki's cheek. "You love me."

Loki cannot deny it. "And you love me."

"Never doubt it. I know I haven't really said it, so thank you. Thank you for putting in the effort to know my important people."

"You're welcome." He closes his eyes, allowing his other senses to enjoy the moment.

Steve gives him a gentle kiss. "I need to get back to dinner. Do you want broccoli or asparagus?"

Loki considers for a moment. "Broccoli with cheese? Then broccoli. Otherwise asparagus."

"Cheese won't fit the rest of dinner. So I'll make that tomorrow." Steve takes another, more lingering, kiss before getting up to dry off and dress again.

Loki watches him then stays in for a few more minutes before getting out and putting on dark jeans and a green Henley. Black shoes complete the look. He goes out and sets the table.

Steve has just taken his roast out, gotten Yorkshire puddings and his pie in, and is making gravy. Sam's due in about half hour. "What's food like on Asgard?"

"It varies based on one's class and occupation. There's usually meat involved. The preparation is generally simple. "

"So no pizza?" Steve uses a blend of stout beer and flour to thicken the gravy, then offers Loki a taste to see if he likes it.

"Sandwiches yes. Pizza no." Loki likes the gravy.

Satisfied, Steve starts getting things into serving dishes. "You got red wine for the beef, right? What about ethnic foods? Or is everyone the same culture?" He turns his attention to the roast.

“Yes. I got red wine. I picked up one sweeter Spanish one and a dry California. There are some Midgardian influences, though only from the Norse. There is a bit of light elvish cuisine. Most non-Asgardian items come from Vanaheim. Their world is an actual world and has more diverse cultures.”

"Huh." The doorbell rings while Steve is carving the meat. "Are you comfortable to answer? If not, I need a moment."

Loki assures him he can answer the door. "I'm not that pathetic." He opens the door and smiles at the handsome man standing there. "Hello. You must be Sam. I'm Loki. Please come in. Steve is just finishing up in the kitchen."

Sam smiles and walks in. He's a little surprised by how much calmer the green eyes appear than in the pictures he's seen. "Nice to meet you finally. Steve speaks very highly of you."

"Then you should probably only believe half of it."

"Oh yeah? Well you should only believe the good things Steve says about me," he replies with a cheeky grin.

Steve sighs and shakes his head as he enters the room, wiping his hands on a towel. "I knew you two would be trouble. Food's ready when you are."

"Trouble?" they say in unison as though this could barely be considered such a thing.

Steve laughs, moving forward to take Sam's hand. "It's nice to finally have you over." Then he shifts to loosely place an arm about Loki's waist.

Sam tilts his head. "Well, it's nice to finally be invited without guns involved."

Holding his free hand up, Steve points out. "Not my fault. You know how it is being Captain America." He grins, teasing.

Loki looks at them, admired their easy camaraderie. "Sounds like there's a story there. Perhaps you can both give your sides of it during dinner."

Steve shrugs. "Second movie." He looks between them, two of his favourite people, and gestures them to the kitchen. "Now, how 'bout we eat before it gets cold?"

"Ah," Loki says as he leads the way to the dining area. "I remember now. It was breakfast only you went to Sam's house."

"Too bad Natasha couldn't be here to relive that joy, too." Sam winks at Steve. He's impressed by Loki's knowledge, though he won't say it. He goes to the seat he's motioned to.

The table has roast beef, yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes and carrots, asparagus, bread, and gravy for eating. Steve's kept it simple but filling. "Hope you're hungry. Ma's recipe." Steve smiles with a slight blush.

Loki can't help but smile at Steve's reaction. "Nervous or proud?" he asks. "Or both?"

"I'll tell you once you taste it." Steve chuckles and takes his seat, encouraging them to serve themselves and share it around while he pours wine.

"Both." Sam translates with a wink for Loki as he starts serving himself. "Man, Steve, you're a perfect housewife."

Steve rolls his eyes. "House husband. And you call me old fashioned."

"Sometimes house wife. Though given that we aren't married I suppose house partner would be best," Loki notes. He automatically touches the ring on his finger.

That gets an eyebrow from Sam. "Do I want to know?" He looks over at Steve who is trying to hide his blush by sipping his wine.

"I still have my magic. Odin thankfully left me with that. And we enjoy exploring gender roles in our relationship." Loki shrugs then takes a sip of wine. He turns to Steve. "The dinner is delicious by the way. You do your mother proud."

"Thank you." Steve smiles, though still a bit embarrassed. "I hadn't exactly been planning to let Sam in on that one quite yet, love, but thank you for that too."

Sam is absolutely grinning. "No, please, Loki. Tell me all of Steve's dirty secrets so I can use them against him."

Loki's face falls. "Oh. Sorry. I...My apologies."

Steve puts a hand onto Loki's knee under the table. "Don't worry. Sam knows worse about me, I'm sure."

Loki nods and turns to Sam. "Steve's dirtiest secret is that he is far more complex and interesting than most people realize. Also he's dating me, which most people don't know about."

"But that isn't secret. It's just not known yet." Steve points out as he takes some more wine.

"He does talk about you a lot, once I got him to admit who he was talking about. I think his dirtiest secret is just how shy he actually is." Sam grins. "He hides it behind being talkative."

"Yes. It did take a while to get past that shyness," Loki recalls fondly.

"Really?" Steve is blushing again. "Why do we keep talking about me?"

Sam points at Steve. "There it is again. You've got a lot of work to do, Loki. Though I understand shyness isn't a problem for you?" He's almost being kind. Almost.

"When one is raised a prince, shyness is not exactly fostered. Though compared to Thor I was a wallflower." He turns to Steve. "And we talk about you because you are the common denominator and a generally safe subject." He turns back to Sam. "But in addition to my non-shyness I also tend to not play it safe. So tell me, Sam, what are you dying to know?" The green eyes hold a challenge.

It seems like a challenge, so Sam decides to push it. "Would you feel guilty about New York if it didn't get you Steve?"

Steve takes a deep breath at that, shooting Sam an unimpressed look, but he keeps silent. He'd be lying if he wasn't a little curious.

Loki smiles. "Not afraid to get directly into it. I can see why Steve likes you." He studies the former soldier for a moment. "If I didn't have Steve, I'd be an emotionally stunted King. I would...I did feel guilty but would never have admitted it to myself. Midgardians are lesser beings, you see. Not quite as lowly as Jotuns but definitely less than Asgardians. And what I did was for the betterment of Asgard."

"Lesser? So you've lowered yourself?" Sam is resisting the urge to get into a racism debate here, suspecting Loki wouldn't even understand the reference. "What would you do? Enslave us? Would that make things better?"

"Easy." Steve puts a hand on Sam's arm, to calm him a little. "Loki's culture has a lot of problems, too."

Loki cuts into his meat as he explains, "Midgard was never my target. You were a means to an end. My sights were always set on Asgard. You see, I wanted to prove to Odin that a Jotun could rule Asgard better than any Aesir could."

Steve looks between the two. "I suppose it might be necessary to point out Loki's biased against his own species. Well." He pauses, suddenly confused. "Are you still Jotun if you're mortal?"

Sam is uncertain about this. "He's no Martin Luther."

Loki's brow furrows. "Not even Odin can change what we are deep down. Though I suspect if a full Frost Giant were to touch me, I would not simply turn blue."

"Let's not risk that, just in case." Steve sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Can you at least give a little benefit of the doubt, Sam?"

"I don't know. I can call a truce, for your sake. But I do think he owes a lot of people a lot." Sam nods towards Loki. "You've hurt a lot of people."

"If it helps, having Steve puts my guilt into sharp focus. If I knew how to even begin paying restitution I would. But I fear most people will only be satisfied by my death."

"That is not an option." Steve points out quickly.

Sam shrugs. "Find a way to give back. Volunteer. Help people. If you want to change, you've got to change. Period."

"You make it sound so simple."

Steve quickly defends his love. "He's still finding his place. He'll get there. We'll get there. Nothing can make up for someone we've lost, can it, Lo'?"

Sam senses a story he's not privy to.

Loki shakes his head. "Money, time - these are mere gestures that can never undo the damage done. Revenge feels sweet at the time. But then it's accomplished and leaves us feeling empty once again." He shrugs. "What exactly would you have me do, Sam?"

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know, but now I do know you've thought about it. I think Steve might be right about you. You deserve the chance to try."

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve Steve despite what he says. But I will do my best to."

"Stop that." Steve's voice is quiet. He decides it's time to not be so dark. "I made apple pie. Who's ready for dessert?"

"Of course you did." Sam chuckles and turns to Loki, offering his hand. "You treat him right and you not only deserve him, you're my friend."

Loki takes it. "Thank you. If I don't, you have my permission to try to kick my ass."

Sam grins. "You're on."

Steve sighs and goes to fetch the pie, bringing some extra dessert plates. He serves it up still warm. "I _can_ take care of myself." He says as he places Loki's portion down.

"Of course you can, Love. Do either of you want coffee?"

"Please." He gives Loki a quick kiss on the cheek. "And thank you."

Sam nods as he takes his slice of pie. "Wow. This looks professional. Should you ever stop fighting evil, you should be a chef."

Loki makes two cups of coffee and one cup of tea. As he waits for the brewing to finish, he sets the cream and sugar on the table. Then he places the cups in front of each of them. He takes a bite of the pie and makes a yummy sound.

"You two remind me of my grandparents, you know? Same vibe." Sam teases as he finishes his pie.

"Shut up." Steve makes a face. "Just because I'm older than you..." He chuckles.

"Your grandparents must be very interesting people," Loki notes.

"You have no idea." Sam laughs. "I'm just waiting for a conversation about plucking chickens. Or else the 'old days'."

Steve ponders. "When would we even consider the old days? Loki's much older than me."

"Well to me I suppose the old days would be when the Norse ruled. Definitely older than you, starlight," Loki notes.

"...'Starlight'?" Sam's eyes go bright.

"No, what have you done?" Steve chuckles but puts his head in his hands.

"So, starlight, are we still going running tomorrow morning?" Sam is grinning.

"Starlight because he is my guiding star. He gives me hope amongst a sea of darkness." A mischievous   
grin appears on Loki's lips. "Perhaps you should call him comet since he runs circles around you."

"Hey, not funny, man." But Sam's still grinning.

"So, Sam, you help warriors back from battle. That is a noble calling. We have no such...They have no such support system on Asgard. Do you enjoy your work?"

"It's not always easy, but I certainly find it rewarding." Sam looks over to Steve. "It was his war that really started showing us that people needed the help, but even today we've only got the bare bones of what people need."

Steve nods in agreement. "I saw some of the people who suffered from shell shock, it was terrible. I was completely surprised when I woke up in this era and people offered me help to make sure I'd be okay."

Sam also nods. "You got some of the best, though. Captain America is too valuable to risk. I get the soldiers who aren't as valued. Some of them are so damaged that they can't hold a job anymore. It's really bad."

"There is a price for war beyond the cost of goods and armaments. It is good that you are trying to help."

A shrug. "I was a soldier, myself. I know what it's like." Sam is a little more reserved when he admits it.

Loki remembers that Sam lost his friend during a rescue mission. He thinks perhaps it is better not to bring it up. "Well not everyone is as enlightened as you. Is there some way I might help?"

Sam is surprised by the offer. "You could stop by one of our group sessions, maybe, but I think your experience is a little out of the human one."

"You could come next time I go. I stop by about once a month. Apparently people like knowing even Captain America has fears." Steve adds.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You wish me to...testify?"

"If you wanted to. Or just go as physical support. Listen." Sam looks at Steve. "Sometimes it's important just to know someone else cares, that you're not alone."

"Are there," Loki begins then hesitates. "Are there ones for prisoners of war?"

"The soldiers who were come to the same ones. I don't know if there are groups just for prisoners of war, though." Sam considers.

"Lo'?" Steve offers the former-god his hand. "What are you thinking?"

Loki swallows. "Thanos," he says softly. He turns to Sam. "I was not at my top strength when I last arrived on Earth. Thanos..." He gives an unhappy smile. "It's amazing what one will believe when fire is involved."

Sam's eyes widen.

Steve takes Loki's hand, kissing it. "You don't have to talk about it right now."

Sam agrees. "I doubt anyone on earth even knows what a Thanos is, but if you want to try... I'm sure the group would be willing to listen."

Loki nods. "Thank you. Perhaps a happier topic. Are you seeing anyone, Sam? Or are you still pining after Ms. Romanoff?"

"Ah, I know she's hands off. But no, I'm not seeing anyone right now. Do you have an attractive sister?" Sam's grinning again, joking.

"You could always turn Thor into a woman?" Steve teases in turn.

Loki considers it. "Not sure how Jane would feel about that, but I'm willing to try." He smiles as he imagines Thor waking up to being in a female body.

"Jane is a sweetie. I owe her a lot." Steve smiles, remembering how she helped him to talk Thor into taking him to Asgard.

"Well, that's okay." Sam shrugs. "If you meet anyone you think I'd like, though..."

"Did Maria Hill not peak your interest?" Loki asks.

"Is she looking? She struck me as a Natasha type."

Steve smirks. "We could give her your number and find out."

"Steve will have to do it. If she learns I also know Sam, they may discover we're together before we spring it on them."

"I'll text her later." Steve nods.

"Wait." Sam looks between them. "You're doing a big reveal? Can I be there?"

"Ooh, do ask if Sam can come." It would be nice to have another friendly face there.

"Would you want to come to New York with us for Christmas? Or at least part of it. I know you like to visit your family." Steve smiles. He'd love Sam to join them.

"Get me dates and an official invite from Stark, it would be fun."

"Well it will certainly be entertaining," Loki says.

Steve groans. "When did my life become a bad romantic comedy?"

"What did you call them? Your 'watchers'? They probably approve." Sam chuckles.

"Well it obviously happened after the action/adventure and political thriller portions of your life. Not sure if we should count the asylum as horror or dystopia."

"Ok. No teaming up. You are bad influences on each other." Steve points at them both. Sam just laughs.  
Loki takes Steve's hand and kisses it. "As you wish."

Steve melts a little with that touch. "You know, you could get away with anything when you do stuff like that."

"Ew..." Sam is still laughing. "I might have to leave if you keep that romantic crap up."

Steve purposely leans over to kiss Loki at that.

"Now now, Steve. Don't tempt me, or I'm liable to accidentally reveal another secret to Sam."

Steve makes a face. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

Sam chuckles. "Tell me. I'm loving this!"

Loki ignores Sam. "Only if you're with me, starlight."

"Not if you're being bad." Steve kisses Loki's temple and whispers. "But I might forgive you after a spanking."

Sam does a joking gagging face. "You're being gross again."

Loki turns to Sam. "Steve is an excellent chess player and likes to make up his own rules. And that is all you are getting from me."

Sam rolls his eyes. "That's hardly secret. Has he made you play the version where he only gets seven pieces but takes two turns for every one of yours?"

Loki smiles in amazement at Steve. "No. I got a very different version."

"Master strategist." Steve reminds them both. "I get bored of winning all the time."

"And there goes his modesty. 'You're too slow', 'chess is too easy', 'why aren't you as perfect as me?'" Sam teases

Loki gives Steve a penetrating gaze. "Surely you weren't bored with me."

"No, dear. You were a refreshing challenge." Steve's blushing.

Sam's eyebrows shoot up. "Woah. I do not play that kind of chess. Not with Steve, anyway."

Steve's blush increases exponentially.

"Good," Loki tells him as a smile plays upon his lips. "And it will stay that way." He looks at Steve. "Isn't he adorable when he blushes?"

Sam laughs, glad Loki is also enjoying Steve's pain. "Not what I'd call it, but tall, blonde and superhuman isn't usually my type."

"Not even when she looks like this?" Suddenly a female Steve is sitting next to them.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Steve? Holy-- wow."

"Lo'..." Steve is blushing again, knowing from the fit of his clothes exactly what's happened.

"Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself." He changes Steve back.

"A little warning is all I ask." Steve touches his own face.

Sam looks between them. "This is normal? Well, that explains some of our recent chats."

"Oh?" Loki asks.

"We've been talking about gender identity and gay rights and such. I figured he was just going to admit some sort of feelings for Bucky."

Steve rubs the back of his neck. "I'll admit I had a small crush on him in my teens, but he's really more like a brother."

"So I've learned." Sam smirks. He's going to have a lifetime of teasing material after this.

"Perhaps you should experience some time as a woman," Loki suggests.

"Me?" Sam gestures at himself. "Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's a very interesting experience," Loki tells him.

"Yeah. But thanks." Sam holds up his hands and shakes his head.

Steve grins. "Don't push it, love. Sam is an all-American male and he likes it that way."

"So were you," Loki notes with a smile.

"I was curious, though." Steve reminds him.

"Indeed you were. One of the many reasons I love you."

"Don't kiss, don't kiss." Sam teasingly covers his eyes.

Steve dutifully steals a kiss at this point.

"Ugh. Steve." Sam groans. "I'm glad you're happy but spare me."

"Poor Sam," Loki says with a slight pout. "You're probably sick of us already. Perhaps more alcohol will make it better?"

"Maybe one more glass. I do have to drive home, though." Sam grins. "You're not too bad, Loki."

Steve shakes his head. "Don't get too sweet on him, Sam."

"No worries, buddy. He's all yours. I just want his alcohol."

Loki laughs. "At least I'm wanted for something." He pours more wine into Sam's glass.

Sam salutes Loki with his glass.

Loki salutes back.

"You're right, darling." Steve's sarcasm comes out full swing. "You're certainly not wanted for anything else."

"I was talking about Sam and only Sam," Loki tells him. "I know you want me for all sorts of wonderfully wicked reasons."

Sam is holding in a laugh. "You're terrible. I love it."

Blushing, Steve bites his lip. "You are definitely sleeping on the couch."

"We'll see," Loki says confidently. "So where are you from originally, Sam?"

"Harlem, actually. I'm a New York boy just like Steve." He winks.

"Hey, I'm from Brooklyn. Nothing alike." Steve teases, this is clearly a joke between them.

Loki sits back and enjoys the banter. It's nice to see Steve with a friend, someone he clearly enjoys being with and is comfortable around.

Sam rolls his eyes. "You're just jealous, I know. You can't help that you're not as handsome as me."

Steve laughs. "Right."

"Well you're no Heimdall," Loki says. "But you aren't half bad. Still, more handsome than Steve? I may be biased, but I'd have to disagree."

Sam finishes his wine and shakes his head. "I'd love to prove you wrong, but I have to work in the morning. I'll leave you two kids to play." He rises, pulling Steve into a hug then offering Loki his hand.

Loki shakes it. "It was lovely meeting you, Sam."

Sam pulls Loki into a hug, figuring what the hell. It makes Steve smile. "Like I said, we're friends now. Don't be afraid to come see me even without the idol there."

"Not an idol." Steve has clearly said this before.

The hug is slightly awkward on Loki's part. Midgardians embrace each other differently than Asgardians do. "Thank you. I will."

Steve puts an arm around Sam's shoulder, and they make plans for their next run while Steve sees him out. Once his friend leaves, Steve returns to the table. "So?"

"So, I think that went rather well. You?"

"I think he likes you." Steve moves close, wrapping his arms around Loki. "But not as much as I do."

In response, Loki wraps his arms around Steve's waist. "No one will ever like me as much as you do. And I am completely okay with that." He touches Steve's forehead with his own. "I love you."

"And I love you. Even if you embarrass me in front of my friends. Maybe because you do."

"Dinner was wonderful. I should go clean the kitchen."

"Would you like help?" He lowers his voice. "Or should I go make the bed?"

"The couch you mean?" Loki asks with a raised eyebrow. "I can get the kitchen. You prepare whatever sleeping arrangements you have for me."

Steve presses his lips to Loki's ear. "The bed." He slowly pulls away to head for the bedroom.

Loki watches him leave and marvels at how happy he feels at this moment. He goes to the dining room and gathers the dishes, taking them into the kitchen where he cleans it all up. Afterwards, he announces himself as he walks into the bedroom.

Steve is laying nude on their bed, spread out on his belly. He has a (new!) book of French poetry in his hands and an open box of chocolates by his elbow. The lights are off, but he's got plates of tea lights set up on nearly every solid flat surface in the room.

Green eyes take a moment to appreciate the beauty of it all. "Am I to strip?"

"Please." He takes a chocolate and brings it to his lips.

Loki slowly undresses as his eyes remain on the lips consuming the chocolate.

"Come here." He rolls to his side, rubbing the bed in front of him. "I need you."

Loki doesn't need to be told twice. He slides into position and puts a hand on Steve's hip. "I need you, too.*

Steve lifts a chocolate to Loki's mouth. "I'm so proud of you. You've been so strong, being yourself and not letting fear or doubt win."

He takes the chocolate between his lips. "Mmm. It helped," he begins but finds his mouth is too full. He chews and swallows. "It helped that you and he are so comfortable together."

"Good practice?" He closes the gap for a gentle kiss.

"Yes. Thank you. What did you think?"

"I think you should be more careful with your magic. It could scare people." He strokes Loki's cheek. "It's better to hide how powerful you are if you want to make friends."

Loki nods. "I'll try. But it's rather like telling someone not to use one of their hands."

"I know, but..." He sighs. "I hide my strength all the time. Humans can be petty. They don't like things that don't fit within their worldview."

"Bit of a mixed message though isn't it. Be yourself but not when you first meet people." Loki runs his fingers up and down Steve's arm.

Steve nods with a sigh. "I know. But you can be yourself without showing the whole picture. I just want you to be safe. Sorry."

"Don't be, love. I of all people understand the need to keep things hidden." Loki points to the book. "Do I get to hear you read tonight?"

Steve nods. "I know you like it. I want you to relax."

"I do. You know me so well."

"I love you." He offers Loki another chocolate as he opens the book to the poem he wanted. The sorcerer takes the candy gratefully and he readies himself to listen. Steve nuzzles close, reading softly and intimately. He accentuates a few stanzas with kisses to Loki's neck or shoulder. Loki is good until about the middle. That's when he starts to kiss back. The shoulder is so far his favorite place. Steve has to pause, catching Loki's lips for a lengthy and loving kiss.

Loki moves closer, wanting to feel more of Steve against him. Steve wraps his arm around Loki, his open hand pressing against the god's back to hold him. "You taste like chocolate."

"Gee I wonder why. Do keep reading."

Steve places another chocolate in Loki's mouth, to keep him from being distracting, and continues. The sorcerer chews and swallows and tries not to touch anything.

Finishing the poem, Steve leans his head on the book and just stares at Loki for a moment. Loki starts to feel self-conscious. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"You're just so beautiful."

He smiles, a blush reddening his cheeks. "Thank you."

Steve puts a chocolate between his teeth and holds it up for Loki. Loki takes it happily, his lips making contact with Steve's. A kiss is pressed to the side of Loki's mouth. "I adore you. You're so clever and beautiful. So sweet but mischievous. And so talented at so many things."

"Thank you, love"

"I mean it." He cuddles against Loki's chest. "It still amazes me that you could love me."

"It amazes me that not everyone does," Loki replies. "Good thing Sam isn't here. Besides our nudity, I think he'd hate our current influx of sappiness."

Steve chuckles. "Probably." He kisses Loki's chest. "I'm so happy, Lo'. I'm never moving again."

"Careful what you say, lover. I may hold you to that."

"How? Chain me to the bed?" He chuckles. "How could that be bad if you were here with me?"

"After a few days the smell alone would be rather disgusting," Loki points out with a teasing smile.

"You'd be worth it."

Loki shifts slightly to a position where he can comfortably hold Steve. He closes his eyes then opens them suddenly. "Do the candles need to be snuffed?"

Steve shakes his head then lays it against Loki's shoulder. "I put them on plates so we wouldn't have to worry. Sleep, love. I'll even sing if you like." He strokes Loki's cheek.

Green eyes close again and again open just as suddenly. "Are you still having insomnia?*

"A little, but stop worrying about me." He shifts to look in Loki's eyes. "Is something bothering you? Do you not want to sleep?"

Loki shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I love you."

"I love _you_." He presses his lips to Loki's. It's the last thing Steve's lover remembers feeling that night.


	12. His biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve revisit the memory of Frigga.

"How was your run with Sam? Did he sing my praises?" Loki winks as Steve returns from his morning run.

"There might have been a compliment or two." Steve smiles. "You seem to rather like him. New friend?"

"Perhaps. But he is your friend first. I would expect him to side with you at least 70% of the time." Loki winks at Steve.

"So, better than your usual odds?" He teases with a kiss.

"What can I say? He did give me two whole compliments when I wasn't there."

"Tony said he could come for Christmas..." Steve pauses with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "And that he would love for me to bring my mysterious new boyfriend so he can meet him."

"Excellent. He was talking about his little gathering with Bruce. He started to invite me, but I told him I already had plans with my lover. He was very impressed by my hickeys by the way."

"No more complaints?" Steve gently rubs Loki's neck. "He was annoyed at me for 'holding out on him' about having a boyfriend."

Loki laughs. "Your mystery is distracting him apparently. Also, his praise may have been sarcastic."

Steve winks. "He's jealous." He leans in to start a fresh mark on Loki's neck.

"As he should be," the man now craning his neck replies.

Slowly pulling away, he mentions. "Bruce is in on the joke, now. If Tony asks he's going to say he met my lover once, but he can't recall his name. And he'll give a really vague description."

Loki chuckles. "So that's Bruce and Natasha who know. And Sam. It almost makes it sweeter that Tony is the only one in the dark."

Steve nods. "I finally told Clint..."

Tensing slightly, Loki responds with a simple, "Oh?"

"He's not thrilled, but he seemed to take it better than he did in the asylum. Tasha's been softening him for me."

"Remind me to thank Natasha," Loki says. "Is there anything she especially likes?"

"She has a sweet tooth. But I didn't tell you that." He smiles softly, putting a hand on Loki's cheek.

"Understood." He moves his head slightly to kiss the palm of the hand.

Steve nods. "Give Clint space. He'll approach when ready. Now, my most dear one, mental health check?"

Loki thinks about it. "Happy. Hopeful. It's been a bit difficult adjusting to the whole mortality thing, but it's getting better. You?"

"Amazing on the introductions part. A little frustrated on the Bucky hunt. I've got nothing to go on." He bunches his lips in frustration.

Loki kisses those lips. "We will find him."

"I know." He kisses Loki in turn. "I'm just worried Hydra might take him again."

"He's too smart for that. He was beginning to remember, and Hydra is crippled. They will find taking him far more difficult this time," Loki tells him.

Steve nods, a small smile curling his lips. "Of course you're right. Bucky is tough. Always has been."

"Of course he is," Loki says. "He had to put up with you."

"Hey!"

"Hey," he repeats back with a smile. "Am I wrong?"

"I'm not that bad." He pouts playfully. "Especially not anymore."

"Oh, so you _were_ bad," he teases.

"I may have gotten into a fight or six." He shrugs.

"A fight or six," Loki repeats as he gets behind Steve and starts massaging his shoulders.

"Well, y'know. I can't let assholes get away with being rude." He leans into Loki's touch. "Even before the serum."

"Of course not." Loki continues to rub his lover's shoulders and neck. "You wouldn't be you if you had."

Steve let's his head hang forward. "Thank you."

Loki kisses the back of his neck. "My pleasure, Captain."

"Are you still willing to do that illusion for me?" He turns his head to look at Loki.

His hands stop for a moment, only a moment. "Yes. Did you wish to do it now?"

"It doesn't have to be now."

Loki tells him it might be better to do it sooner rather than later. That we he doesn't have to go through the anticipation of it.

Steve nods. "Let me grab a sketchbook, then."

Nervousness flutters Loki's heart as he waits for Steve to return.

Steve returns quickly. "You can stop any time you need, or come steal a hug." He preps to do some sketches

Loki nods. He reaches out to touch Steve's knee. Then he directs his magic to an open space in the room in front of them. Frigga appears looking as he last remembers her. His heart constricts as tears prick his eyes. "There she is."

"She's gorgeous. I bet Odin was thinking of her when he made your Aesir skin." He starts sketching quickly.

"Don't speak of Odin," he says softly but firmly. "Never speak of Odin."

"I apologize." He's filling pages with sketches from every angle. "But you do take after her."

"Thank you for saying so."

"You have the same jawline, here." He demonstrates with sketches.

"Perhaps I chose to take after her."

"Can't blame you." He leans to kiss Loki's cheek. "What did her laugh sound like?"

The illusion laughs. It's full of mirth, making her eyes twinkle. Her hands go on her belly as her shoulders shake.

"Perfect!" Many more pages are filled.

"She would have loved you."

Steve smiles. "You think so?" A few more sketches and he lets Loki know he's got enough.

Now that her image is there, he finds he's reluctant to let her go. It feels too much like a final good-bye. Steve puts a hand on Loki's thigh. "Lo'?"

"I just need a moment."

Steve's arms move around the god in a warm embrace. Frigga disappears. Loki buries his face in   
Steve's neck as he holds him tightly. "I've got you." His voice is soft as he rocks Loki in his arms.

Loki's body shudders as the grief overwhelms him. Steve strengthens his hold, gently stroking his back until Loki pulls away, wiping his eyes. "Apologies. Seeing her again, it...it was more difficult than I thought it would me."

"I don't blame you." Steve gently kisses each of Loki's cheeks then his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm grateful," Loki tells him. "I hadn't really mourned her properly.

Steve nods, stroking Loki's cheeks. "A little better?"

"Yes." Green eyes look up. "A kiss from you would make it even better."

"Just the one?" Steve's lips press against Loki's.

Loki smiles. "Each kiss makes it even better.”

"I'll remember that." He kisses Loki again. "Do I have to kiss you or can you kiss me?"

Loki's response is to kiss back. Steve's arms wrap around Loki's waist. "I love you."

"I know." Loki kisses him again.

"You're beautiful." He nips Loki's bottom lip.

"Did you get everything you needed?

"Mmhmn. Well. Aside from a lifetime supply of your kisses." Steve jokes and presses his nose to Loki's.

"Well that I can definitely help you with."

"I'd appreciate that. I appreciate you."

Loki gives him a few soft kisses. "How's that?

"A good start." He smiles, tugging Loki closer. "Tell me what you want."

He starts tugging at Steve's collar. "I want to cuddle and kiss and talk and do nothing.”

"Sounds lovely. Bed? Couch? Bathtub?"

"Bed."

Steve leaves an arm around Loki's waist and leads him there. "Pyjamas?"

"You know me so well."

"I try. It's not easy." He kisses Loki's temple and starts helping him undress. One of Loki's favorite things is helping each other undress. He loves revealing Steve's smooth skin hugging the muscles beneath.   
Steve takes it slow, letting them both enjoy the reveal. "Does it have to be pyjamas? Can't we cuddle in boxers?"

Loki smiles. "Only if you wear the Captain America boxers Tony got you."

Steve's eyes widen. "Who told you about those?"

"Who do you think? Tony made Bruce promise to wear the Hulk ones he got him." He looks at Steve. "Is it true he even got Natasha some?"

Steve nods. "He can be, uh... Yeah." He's blushing, thinking about those shorts again

Loki cups his cheek. "You are adorable, and I love you. And I really do want to see you in those boxers."

Steve sighs then gets up to change for Loki, spinning once to show them off. "Better?"

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous," Loki replies with a smile. "They suit you. Now must I wear underwear, or may I be au naturale?" He asks as he takes off the last of his clothes.

"However you want, love." Steve leans in for a kiss, tipping Loki back until they both fall into bed.

He laughs against Steve's lips. "Like this then. I need as much skin on skin contact as possible, remember?" He asks, alluding to the first time they really touched. Loki's magic had been diminished in that odd prison, but touching Steve had made him stronger. They had ended up in the library shirtless and pressed together to allow Loki to perform a bit of magic.

"How could I ever forget?" He had been so nervous and so aroused by that contact. It really forced him to face his feelings. "I will never stop touching you."

Loki gives him a quick kiss before getting into bed and patting the spot next to him. Steve snuggles in, arms and legs wrapped lazily about the god. "You're my favourite, you know that?"

"Your favorite what?" He asks as his own limbs wrap around his love.

"Everything. My favourite person, my favourite place to be, my favourite food, my favourite decision... Just my favourite." He grins.

Loki cannot help but smile. "I'd say you're my favorite, too, but it would sound like I'm copying you. I do love you, completely, utterly, with every fiber of my being. I especially love those boxers," he teases, snapping the waistband.

Steve presses his nose to Loki's cheek. "Don't make me take them off..." His tone is jokingly threatening. Which only tempts Loki. He gives Steve a soft kiss and snaps the waistband again.

"Oi!" Steve laughs and puts his hands over the waistband. "Somehow, though, I feel leaving them on would be better punishment.""

It's true. Knowing he's lost, Loki moves his hand up Steve's chest. He sighs. "This is perfect. Thank you."

Steve's hand sneaks over to rest on Loki's hip. "I would do anything for you. This is pure joy."

"The feeling is mutual, love." He allows himself to silently enjoy the moment before asking Steve if he's been able to sleep lately.

"It's getting better." He's a bit hesitant, he knows he should probably be sleeping more, and it is easier with Loki to keep him warm but the restlessness and bad dreams still come.

"Have you talked about them with Sam or in the meetings you attend?"

He rests his head on Loki's shoulder, not wanting to see the reaction to his answer. "No."

Loki isn't sure why he's surprised, but he is. "It might help."

"It's not really anyone's business but mine... And maybe yours." Steve shakes his head, unwilling to admit how long it's been a problem. "I'm sure it'll go away."

Loki's voice is gentle when he asks, "Will you tell me then? Will you talk to me about it?"

"I spent 70 years sleeping, Lo'. I... I can't... I don't need..." He sighs. "What can I say?"

"Are you afraid of sleeping another 70 years if you do?"

Whispered. "Sometimes."

Loki holds him tighter. "I'd never let that happen. I still have my magic." He offers a warm smile. "And I'd wake you with true love's kiss."

Steve smiles back. "That's reassuring, at least. What about the dreams? Can you kiss those away, too?"

"I wish I could. All I can do is use a bit of magic to keep them at bay."

A nod, Steve nuzzles closer. "I'm haunted by the dead, Loki. I'm not old enough to have seen so much. I'm not even 30 and I've seen enough for two lifetimes."

Loki strokes his skin. "What can I do?"

"I don't know. Love me?"

"That I can definitely do." Loki kisses his hand then his wrist. He places a soft kiss on his lips next before touching the Captain's forehead. "Clear your mind and sleep. No more thoughts are needed for today."

"Not even thoughts of you?" Steve looks at Loki lovingly then shuts his eyes. "If I could only dream of you, I'd never want to wake."

"Then definitely no dreams of me."

Steve chuckles. "I love you. Thank you for being mine."

"The pleasure is all mine," Loki assures him with a kiss.

"You sure? Cause I definitely think I feel pleasure, too." He teases, his forehead against Loki's.

Loki chuckles. "So difficult. The pleasure is shared. Better?"

Steve nods, pressing his face into Loki's neck, how he feels safest. "I'm going to stay right here, forever. No more world, no more Captain America, just me here with you."

"You do that, love." Loki kisses his head and adjusts the covers a bit. Then he closes his eyes and relishes the moment.

Steve does his best to sleep, at the very least treasuring the warmth, safety, and love he finds in Loki's embrace as he rests against him.


	13. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens.

Steve comes home from his run carrying a large, slightly damp, box. He carefully sets it down in the living room.

Loki looks at it with a critical eye. "Why did you bring that home exactly?"

The box shakes, and a mewing is heard. "Remember when we talked about a cat?" He pauses opening the box to reveal two little fuzzballs, one completely black and one black with white on its nose and one paw. "I found them on my run and I just couldn't leave them there."

Loki stares at them. "What...? Where...? They're so cute."

"I can't believe someone just left them there."

He goes and picks up the one with the bit of white and hugs it to his chest. "They're probably hungry."

"And in need of someone to love them." Steve smiles. "I've already arranged to take them to the vet tomorrow."

"What should we call them?" Loki asks, assuming they are keeping both.

"If they're female, we should name them after our moms." He scoops up the other kitten, heading to the kitchen to see if they have tuna or something.

Loki follows as the cat paws at his hand. He grabs a bowl and fills it with water using one hand then sets it on the floor, putting the kitten in front of it. "Drink, little one."

Steve smiles, thinking Loki adorable. Then he finds the sought after tuna and puts his kitten down to open it. Meanwhile Loki is stroking the kitten at the water bowl. The cat is starting to rub against him and meowing. Steve puts another bowl with food down and both kittens rush for it. "Guess you were right about them being hungry. We're gonna need things for them, you know."

Loki nods as he watches them eat. "Food. Toys. Collars. Scratching post. Litter." Looks up at Steve. "Shall I get them now?"

"If... You want?" Sometimes he forgets that his lover is literally, not just figuratively, magical.

Loki waves his hand, and a pile of things appear in the corner of the kitchen. Two collars appear in his hand, one green and one blue. He hands them to Steve. "The tags have our address. I'll add the names once we decide."

Suddenly changing his mind, Loki waves his hand again. The collars change to be an interweaving of blue and green. Though he laughs at the change, Steve is duly impressed. "Normal people use stores..."

Loki shrugs and pets the totally black cat.

Steve smiles at the sight, thinking to draw it later when he gets an idea. "What about graphite, or charcoal, or ink or even smudge as a name?"

"I like them very much. Ink for this one," he says petting the completely black one again. "You name the other."

"I kinda like Smudge. That okay?" He looks at Loki. "You should put the collars on them."

"Smudge it is." He takes the collars back from Steve. As he puts them on each cat (with some difficulty) their names appear on the tags.

"Our first children." Steve teases as he scoops the one with white up. "You seem to have gotten the name Smudge. Hello little Smudge."

"I like the sound of that. Only 15 more to go." He winks at Steve then lifts Ink and touches his nose to the cat's. "Now you must be very good and not scratch up the furniture." The cat meows in response. Loki meows back.

"You don't speak cat with your magic, do you?" Steve cuddles his kitten to his chest, stroking the sleek fur.

"No. I just like to pretend." He smiles at a memory. "I used to tell Thor I could talk to animals. He believed me for almost a hundred years."

Steve chuckles. "That's pretty impressive. No offense, love, but I hope our future children don't take after you that way."

"I believe you may have just guaranteed that they will." He smiles up at Steve. "You said something about a vet tomorrow?"

Steve nods. "I found one in the phone book. They can make sure they're healthy, get their shots, tell us a gender... And I'll look into the cost to get them fixed."

"Fixed? Are they broken?" Loki holds the kitten out and looks him over.

"No, uh." Steve shakes his head. "Neutered? Its a common practice with pets both for their health and to prevent excess breeding."

"Oh." He looks at the cat. "Well, Ink, you and Smudge will not be providing grandchildren." He puts the kitten down. He gets a toy with a feather at the end and starts to play with it.

Steve smiles. "You're adorable Lo'. You're going to be such a great father."

"If you tell Thor, I will end you."

"What, and share you? Don't be stupid."

Loki can't suppress the smile that comes. Steve leans in to steal a kiss, Smudge bats at Loki from his arms. "I love you."

He takes Smudge's paw to hold it still. "I love you, too." He kisses Steve.

"So, papa Loki. Should we send the little ones off to play and have some parental discussions?" He winks as he gently lets the kitten down near its sibling.

"I think play time would be very good for them. And parental discussions would be very good for me."

"Yes." Steve pulls Loki into his arms with a grin. "We need to discuss how well your cock fits inside me."

"Mmm, a very important topic indeed," Loki replies as his arms wrap around Steve.

Steve presses his lips to Loki's with a hungry kiss. Loki kisses him back then pulls away. He leads Steve to the bedroom. Happy to follow, the soldier reaches for Loki's hands, bringing those long fingers to his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

A light covers Loki for a moment. When it disappears, she is standing there in a long slinky green nightgown, looking like 1940s Hollywood beauty. "I thought perhaps we might do something a little more traditional to celebrate our new family."

"Oh." Steve is speechless. He is completely stunned by Loki's beauty. He's suddenly feeling incredibly unworthy. "Lo'... I... Your..."

She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in. "Shut up and kiss me."

He can work with that. He kisses deeply, hands smoothing down Loki's back. Slowly she starts removing his clothes. Steve purrs against her lips, his fingers tugging at the edges of satin fabric. "I almost don't want to take it off."

Her lips remain on his. "No? Then don't."

His hand lowers pushing the skirt up. "Look at these gams. I ought to kiss them."

"Kiss away, love."

Steve pushes Loki back against the bed and begins kissing her leg, starting at the ankle and slowly moving in. He pushes the nightgown further, pooling it around her hips as he gives her attention.

Loki laughs. "That tickles."

Steve licks the back of Loki's knee. "Really?"

She tries to tug her leg away. "Yes, really."

Steve's grip is firm, and kisses end just before he reaches her pussy. He nuzzles it with his nose before kissing along the other leg.

Her voice is laced with mirth. "You're a tease, Captain Rogers. A dirty tease."

"Tease? I'm simply worshipping every inch of your beautiful skin." He licks her ankle and sucks softly at the skin.

She's on her elbows watching him. "I do love how you worship me."

He stops, pulling both her ankles onto his shoulders, kneeling before her. "I wish to enter your temple, goddess mine."

"Enter, my priest, enter and worship me."

Steve chuckles and gently pulls away to finish undressing. He finds a condom and puts it on before moving back to Loki, pulling her hips up so he can enter while still standing next to the bed. She reaches out to him, moaning when he enters her.

"I have been blessed." Steve breathes as he begins rocking his hips into her.

Her legs wrap around him. She's breathing hard, her eyes never leaving him. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." He manages a faint blush while his hands clutch her thighs, practically pulling her onto his cock with each thrust.

Loki is moaning softly with each breath. Sweat starts to break out over her skin. "My starlight. Oh my starlight. Oh!" She starts to tremble.

"Good girl." He whispers. He pushes her back onto the bed, shifting with her and over her. His hands are on either side of her head as he changes to a quicker rhythm.

It feels amazing, and she wraps her arms around him, wanting him closer. "Oh. Oh, starlight. Yes. More. There. Oh there." Her words are breathy, pleading. She's close, her body trembling. A few more thrusts, and she'll be gone. Steve kisses her gently as he continues. He can feel his muscles tightening but he fights it so he can bring her over first. He's moving deep and fast, loving her around him.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Her nails scratch down his back as her body lifts off the bed in pleasure. She forces her eyes to stay open so she can see his face.

Steve gasps. "Loki, you're so..." He can't finish due to cutting himself off with a long groan as he presses deep inside her with the force of his orgasm. "Ungh. Lo'!"

"Shit," she says when he ejaculates inside her.

"What?" He laughs between pants. "Not good enough? Do we have to try again?"

"No. It was amazing. Almost too much." Her breath still comes heavy.

He nuzzles her neck. "Don't let me hurt you. If I get carried away, just tell me."

She runs her fingers through his hair. "I like it when you get carried away. You're amazing." There is a thud in the living room. "Uh-oh. Should we check on that?"

Steve chuckles. "Maybe, but do you really want me to pull out."

"No. You feel far too good." She kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Déesse d'amour." He strokes her face and puts his forehead against her temple. "So, will you be telling Tony about our kits?"

"Mmm. No. You can tell him. If we both suddenly get a pair of kittens, he'll get suspicious." Loki lifts his hand to her mouth and kisses his fingers.

"My thoughts exactly." He smiles at her, a hand wandering to massage her breast through the fabric of the nightgown.

"Mmm." She yawns without grace. "Sorry. Excuse me. It seems you've worn me out."

"Already?" He teases her as he rolls them both into a better position on the bed, her on top, and tugs the blankets over them. "Well, can't let my best girl go without her beauty rest."

She rests her head on his chest. "You're too good to me."

He rubs her back. "Nah. You deserve the very best. Now sleep, my love. We'll check on your trouble makers in the morning."

"Oh, I see how it's going to be. They will be my trouble makers and your angels. Is that it?"

"Well, aren't you the god of mischief? It just makes sense." He teases with a squeeze of her ass.

Loki chuckles. "I suppose it does. Though I'm not a god anymore."

Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "You're my god. Always will be. Well, except when you're my goddess.”

"I will be your anything so long as you'll have me," she says, her eyes closed.

"I'll have you forever. Is that long enough?" He kisses her forehead.

"Mmm, I suppose that will do. You make a lovely pillow by the way."

"You're welcome." His arms wrap around her and he lets out a slow exhalation. "Rest now, I won't let you go."

"I know you won't," Loki tells him as she lets herself drift off to sleep.

Steve smiles and holds her close, wishing sleep would be as kind to him. Steve's attempts to sleep are broken by nightmares. He spends more time sweating in bed than sleeping.

 

★✩★✩★

 

A particularly bad nightmare wakes Loki, but not one of his. "Steve, love, wake up. You're dreaming."

Steve starts awake, but is relieved to see Loki instead of the winter soldier before him. "Lo'..."

"Are you alright, love?" she asks, concern in her voice and her eyes.

He sighs. "Yeah, yeah. It was just a dream. I'm sorry. I can go to the couch if I'm keeping you from sleep." A frown creeps across his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do... Do you think it will help?"

Loki strokes his cheek. "Couldn't hurt."

"It was Bucky." His voice is soft. "Winter Soldier, really. We fought but he... He kept attacking with words. He blamed me for everything. Said I failed because I was queer. That he was glad he didn't have to spend time with me..."

She holds him close. "Did he not like homosexuals?"

"Our time didn't accept them so much, but Buck... I don't know. In the dream he didn't." Steve buries his face in her neck.

"It's an excuse. You're trying to find a reason to blame yourself for what happened. But it wasn't your fault."

Steve nods slightly. "It doesn't feel that way."

Loki runs her fingers through his hair. "I know it doesn't. But I also read what happened. You did all you could. I know it even if you don't."

Steve whimpers, unsure of what to say but still full of hurt. He pulls Loki closer.

"Is there anything I can do?"

" I don't know, love. I just don't know. "

"I love you. You're a good man. You did all you could."

He squeezes her close. "Thank you." He begs his heart to accept it.

"I could always punish you if that would help. Give you a good spanking or something. If you want."

"I...maybe." Even if it doesn't help emotionally it might exhaust past the point of caring.

Reluctantly Loki gets out of bed, her nightgown slightly stained from their prior activity. "Hands and knees, love."

Steve nods, shifting position .

Knowing her strength isn't what it used to be, she retrieves a belt. She folds it, holding the ends in her hand. Returning to him, Loki runs her palm down his spine. "Ready, love?"

"Yes." Steve nods again. "All I want to feel is you."

"I offer you absolution, my starlight." She takes a breath and strikes his ass with the belt.

He grunts with the strike, hands burrow into the sheets. "More. Harder."

She complies, swinging her arm back before using her body to harden the blow.

He grunts again, but he knows it won't be enough, could never be. Tears well up. "Lo'."

She spanks him again. "Loki. I am Loki." She gives him another strike. "And you have no right to your guilt."Another blow.

"Loki..." His head falls forward, tears still falling. His voice is soft, broken. "Loki, this isn't... Please stop."

She drops the belt and goes to give him a hug. "I'm sorry, love. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me."

He sobs, leaning into her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Its just not... "

"It's okay, starlight. I won't do it again. I promise. I love you."

He falls over, pulling her against him. "Maybe for sex but... This isn't. I don't need punishment. I need forgiveness. I'm sure now." His tears are slowing.

"From whom, Steve." Loki kisses all along the side of his face. "Tell me, love."

"Bucky." He whispers, holding to her desperately. "I just... I have to find him."

"We will, love. We'll start now if you like. What can you tell me?"

"Sam and I have done some preliminary scans of the city. They did... They did a lot to his head. He might not even be Bucky anymore, but I have to try." He places his head against her chest.

Loki pets his head. "We'll get him back. I'll help him."

Steve nods against her. "Thank you. Really."

"I wish there was more I could do." Another thump comes from the next room. Loki ignores it. If the kittens break anything, she can always fix it.

"You do so much, I can't even tell you how grateful I am. Your love and support mean everything to me." He looks up to meet her eyes. "Honestly. That you could find it in yourself to love me, of all people."

She touches his nose with the top of her finger. "As if I had a choice."

"You had all the realms, Lo', all the people of all the worlds."

"And none of them made me love them the way you did."

Steve blushes. "I'm nothing special, just lucky. Very lucky."

Loki sits and guides his head into her lap. "We're both lucky. ..now." Her fingers run through his hair hoping it will help calm him.

Steve shuts his eyes, indeed relaxing with her touch. "Thank God, and the watchers, for allowing us to find each other. Thank God for you." He kisses her leg.


	14. Food Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spends some time as a female and Steve reveals he has a bit of a food fetish.

After a visit to the vet, Steve falls asleep while playing on the bed with the kittens, so now they're curled up on top of him. This is the sight Loki comes home from work to and she thinks it's adorable. She takes a picture with Steve's phone. She doesn't want to use her own in case Tony has something spying on her.

 

Steve so rarely sleeps, Loki almost doesn't want to wake him. But she can't resist giving him a kiss. Steve murmurs against Loki's lips. Something about broken popsicles?

Loki laughs then kisses his temple. "Silly man."

Steve is slightly more awake now. "No, you are." He tries to roll over but is stopped by a mewing kitten.

"Don't squish our babies," Loki admonishes, scooping up Smudge.

"Mmn?" Steve opens one eye to glance at them. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:37. Sorry I'm late. Tony found something interesting with my anatomy."

"You can be as late as you want, as long as you promise to come home." He slowly sits up, rubbing his head. "I think that nap was longer than most night's sleeps I get." He pauses. "Did you go to work female?"

"No," she replies. "Bruce mentioned Sleipnir, and Tony didn't believe I could transform myself. So then I had to prove it, and he had to take tests." She sounds equal parts annoyed and bored. "Anyway, he's testing my fertility."

Steve blinks, processing this. "1- the Sleipnir myth is true? 2- who the hell does he think he is, testing your fertility? Tell him to get his own!"

The reaction amuses her. "Yes, it's true. I was very young and foolish. And he wanted a sample of my semen and my eggs to do a comparison."

"The only one testing your fertility is me, by knocking you up." He tugs Loki into his lap, displacing Ink who glares at them with all her kitteny fury.

Loki sets Smudge down and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'll inform Tony tomorrow that my boyfriend does not approve and that there are to be no more such tests."

"I appreciate that, though I doubt he'll listen." He kisses her nose. "But now I'm curious. How much of our myths are true? How many step kids do I have? How many exes do you have that I'm going to need to fight off?"

"Well, all of my other supposed children are actually cousins of some form or another. Sleipnir is the only one that is actually mine."

"And you didn't try to seduce a rock?" He teases.

"A rock? Well actually...it was a very handsome rock." She shakes her head. "It was a trick on Fandral. I had him convinced that Sigyn had turned into a rock."

"And _is_ Sleipner a horse?"

"He is. Odin rides him to this day."

"Oh. Huh." Steve rests his head on her shoulder. "Any other important little facts I need to know?"

She thinks. She tells him that Thor has at least one child, that they used to come to Midgard often, that she has seduced Midgardians before but has never wanted to stay with one. "The rest of my dirty secrets you've read."

"I know one dirty secret I've never read." He kisses her neck gently while sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Oh?" She cranes her neck to give him more room.

He licks her neck then bites down for a moment. "I heard you were fucking Captain America."

Loki moans through open lips. "Shhh. That's a secret. Only a handful of people know about my affair with the fair Captain."

"I also heard you love having your neck bitten." He bites down again, teasing with his tongue.

She gasps. "That one is indeed true." Her hand finds its way to his waist and burrows until it reaches skin.

"Further, someone told me you don't wear underwear." He tugs at her waistband as though looking in.

"It would seem someone has been spying on me. Your information is far too good." She unfastens her pants. "See? No underwear."

"I'll try not to be disappointed." He slips a hand in, combing through her pubic hair. "I'm very interested in you, I want to know all your secrets."

Loki gives him a seductive smile. "Want to know my biggest secret?"

He kisses her ear. "Yes."

"I'm starving. And when I don't eat I can become incredibly hangry," she tells him in that same seductive voice.

Steve chuckles. "Is that a blatant hint? What would you like to eat, dear one?"

She tells him she would like Mediterranean or perhaps Caribbean.

"Order in? I could pick up shawarma?"

She's about to respond when she's interrupted by a few insistent mews. "Sounds lovely though it seems I'm not the only hungry one. Come, loves," she calls as she gets up. "Time for din-din." She re-fastens her trousers as she goes.

Steve gives a frustrated groan and falls back into the bed as he's abandoned.

Loki feeds Ink and Smudge. She calls out to Steve if he's going to call for take-out or if she should do it. As she waits for an answer, it strikes her how domestic this all is. And she isn't sure how she feels about it.

Steve crawls out of bed. He comes up and kisses Loki on the back of the neck, pulling her hair aside. "Let's go out."

"Are you sure?"

"Just because I'm 95..." He chuckles and kisses her neck again. "There's that really nice Greek place, we can dress up a little."

She turns in his arms and gives him a proper kiss. "Sounds fantastic."

"Will you wear blue for me? I love you in blue." He strokes her cheek.

Loki is suddenly wearing a royal blue silk gown very much in a 40s style. "Like this?"

Steve looks her over. "Stunning. Definitely a goddess."

"I love you. I love our life so far. I was afraid I might miss Asgard, but I don't." She hugs him, holding on as though he might disappear if she were to let go. Then suddenly she does let go and smiles at him.

Steve blinks, a little confused. "You ok? Look, I'll pull on something nicer than we can go."

"Just feeling grateful. Go change. I'll be here waiting."

He nods, and heads to the bedroom. He pulls on some dark jeans, and a dark red sweater over a white dress shirt. "Better?" He holds out his arms as he returns.

The sweater hugs the muscles of his arms in a way that makes Loki salivate. "Gorgeous," she breathes.

"Come on." He offers his arm. "Remind me to teach you how to drive the bike one of these days."

"Oh I shall." She takes his arms and walks out the door with him.

He drives them to the restaurant, very much enjoying her arms around him. He lifts her off the bike, when they arrive, and sets her down on her feet. He leads her in, and they get a table near the window lit with candles.

It's a wonderful dinner, though she changes her looks slightly in case there are photos taken that Tony might see. They discuss what happened that day. "I was thinking of visiting the VA on Thursday evening. Would you care to come with me? We could take Sam out to dinner afterwards."

"Of course." He puts a hand over hers. "I'm sure Sam would love to see you."

Loki is glad to hear it. He hopes Steve will be helped even a little by the excursion.

"Sam and I will be doing another sweep of the city tomorrow." He doesn't say 'for Bucky' as he's sure Loki knows. He squeezes her hand.

"Would you like help?"

"Keep your phone close? I'll call you in if we find him."

Loki assures him it will be done. She feels suddenly nervous at the prospect of Bucky.

Steve takes a deep breath. "I'm going to need you if we find him. I'll need your love more than ever."

"You'll have it."

"Thank you." He smiles, blue eyes shining in the candlelight. His love for her is overwhelming.

Loki looks at him and smiles. "Dessert here or at home?"

"Both?" He winks, hoping she gets his teasing.

She gives him a look of amazement. "It's as though you're reading my mind."

"I'm learning from the best." The waiter stops by so he orders espresso for himself, tea for Loki, and baklava for both.

At first she savors each bite. But halfway through, she starts to eat faster, wanting her other dessert soon.

He puts his foot against hers. "Slow, love. Taste the honey. Savour it." He grins, getting an idea.

"It's difficult when there's something else I want to taste and savor."

He mouths the word 'both' at her as he takes up his coffee.

She nods, trying to will some patience into herself. It doesn't work.

He finishes and looks at her as he asks for the bill. "Darling, don't you like dessert?"

"I love dessert. Though after a few bites it was a little too sweet for me. And I suddenly got a craving for something....salty." A small smile appears on her face.

"Oh, I see." He leads her outside lifting her onto the bike and pausing for a deep kiss. Loki is tempted to drag him into an alley and have her way with him. It's beginning to feel like the entire night is about trying her patience.

"So impatient tonight. Everything ok?" He climbs on and starts the drive home.

"Yes. I'm just...I think I may be going through a premenstrual thing. I was ravenous at dinner. Now I'm feeling very lustful and impatient, as you kindly pointed out," she adds sarcastically.

"So nothing a good hard fuck won't cure? Because I can do that."

"Good, because that is precisely what I require."

They get home. Steve tells her to head to the bedroom. He detours through the kitchen before joining her.

She heads there after greeting the kittens. "Shall I undress?"

"Please, and lay on your back." He starts undressing, deciding to stop once he's got the shirts off, staying in his jeans.

She faces him and slowly undresses then climbs onto the bed, lying on her back as directed, her knees together.

"Oh, no." He climbs onto the bed, forcing her legs apart with his knee. He straddles her thigh as he reveals what he took from the kitchen. Its the jar of honey.

Loki is intrigued. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"I'll be having my dessert." He opens it and drizzles honey over her, the stream trailing over one nipple, her belly button, and just into her pubic hair.

Her body reacts automatically to the chilly sticky substance and he grins as he leans in to suck it off her breast. Her nipple hardens almost instantly, and she can feel her arousal bring a burst of wetness between her legs. "Steve," she breathes.

"Mmhmmn?" He's licking and suckling to get all the honey off. Slowly he works down her belly.  
Her fingers twine through his hair. "You are....amazing."

"Mmhmmn." He agrees as he dips his tongue into her belly button. His hand moves to her thigh and he taps his thumb against her labia causing her to moan for more. She pulls on his hair as her other hand grasps one of his muscular arms.

He nibbles down her belly, getting the last of the honey. "You're so delicious." His thumb presses inside her, teasing.

Her pelvis lifts into the touch. "You're so...so...ah." Her breath is heavy with need.

"Pass me a condom, love?" He leans up as he undoes his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to release his erection.

Excited it won't be just his mouth, Loki fumbles opening the drawer, finding the box amongst the bottles of lube, and getting one of the condoms out. She hands it to Steve. He takes it and slides it on, looking down at her. Pushing her thighs apart, he lines up and slips into her.

Her arms snake up above her head as her pelvis pushes up in order to get more of him into her. His hands slide up her sides and over her arms. He grips her wrists as he starts fucking her. "God, you're so wet. It's so good."

"Harder, love. Make me feel you in my stomach. "

Steve gives her a wink and a grin. Working his hips, he thrusts hard and fast. She doesn't last long, not with the way he's making her feel, the way he's looking down her. She already feels herself on the cusp of it as he attacks her throat, sucking and biting as his hips continue.

"More," She breathes. Just as he starts to give it to her, she cries out his name.

"Come for me." His voice is a low growl. He's working hard, pistoning into Loki. She trembles then comes in a loud shuddering moan that make the kittens in the other room take notice and run to investigate. Steve slows, pausing inside, he's not done but he wants to ease her down first. Of course there's a sudden mewing which causes him even more pause. "Uh."

"Ignore them," Loki tells him between heavy breaths. She magically moves them out of the room and closes the door. He head plops down onto the bed. "Fuck that was exactly what I needed."

Steve chuckles, his head falling forward onto her chest. "We need to remember to close the door." He shifts inside her. Then he starts moving again, slowly. "I've still got a bit, think you can come again?"

She whimpers softly. "Keep doing that, and I will," She confesses though her body is still producing tiny spasms of pleasure.

He grins and starts nipping along her neck as he resumes his thrusting in full force, each deep thrust being held inside for a moment. An expletive leaves her mouth each time he does. She tries to move her arms, but he's still holding her in place. It makes the sensations that much more heightened.

"Good girl." He teases. Sucking behind her ear as he finally feels his muscles starting to tighten. But he keeps moving, more concerned for her pleasure than his own.

Loki is still feeling sensitive there. "Please tell me you close."

"Yes. Oh yes, love. Are you okay?" He grunts as his orgasm hits, and he thrusts through it, stopping inside as he pants, looking down at her.

"Yes," she hisses. "Fuck yes. Now please don't take this the wrong way, but pull out."

He does, releasing her and sitting up. "Lo'?"

She turns to her side, bringing her knees up. "That was. Exactly. What I needed." She looks at him. "Thank you." Her body is still going through tiny spasms. She reaches out to him, wanting no needing to kiss him. 

He moves in, wrapping himself around her as they kiss. His hand cups her cheek lovingly.

"Is it safe to let the cats in?"

"Yes." He shifts, pushing his jeans the rest of the way off before curling around her again.

Loki opens the door with a look, and the muffled meowing immediately gets louder.

"They missed you." Steve chuckles as the kittens come in, jumping up onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, little ones. But your father and I needed alone time," she tells them as Ink swats her hand.

Steve smiles as Smudge claims the pillow by his head. "My darling, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Loki just smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Love you." He snuggles closer, closing his eyes.

"Love you more."

"Not possible." He yawns.

She smiles at that. "I love you equally then. You and our two children."

"Agreed." He kisses her again. "I'm surrounded in beauty and happiness. Thank you."

"Ink says we are being entirely too sappy and must stop it at once."

She pitches her voice up and speaks in a New York accent. "Yeah. Way too sappy."

"What? Ink! Let me adore your gorgeous mother." Steve chuckles. "She deserves it. She's made my life better."

"Geez yous guys are disgustin'," Loki continues pretending to be Ink.

"Ink, please. Speak properly," Loki admonishes.

Steve's laughing. "Oh my God. Stop it."

Loki looks at him innocently. "Well that is what she sounds like. Isn't it, Inky. Yes. Yes it is." She cuddles Ink to her chest.

Smudge is snoring from the pillow. Steve just shakes his head. "You're sure you want to wait on kids, huh?"

"We have our kids right here."

"I mean human ones." He kisses her forehead. "But you're right. They're our babies and we get to watch them grow."

"Human ones require much more work do they not?"

"Yes. They're a commitment of love."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve sneaks up to Loki and whispers in her ear. "J'ai pas de culotte."

That catches Loki's attention. "You have no panties?" she asks.

"None." Steve rests his head on her shoulder and wraps his arms round her waist.

"And do you need some?"

"I suppose that's rather up to you. Do I?"

She studies him. "Perhaps some lacy red ones."

"Soft lace, not that scratchy stuff."

Loki changes her mind. "Satin with white lace trimming and a sheer white skirt or robe to cover."

Steve chuckles. "Will you wear a black silk bra and panties for me? Under one of your suits? No shirt."

A smile grows across her lips. "Should I wear the underwear to work?"

Steve bites his lip, thinking about it. "Oh yes."

"Tomorrow?"

"Mmmn. Yes. You should sneak to the toilets at lunch, and call me." His eyes shut as he thinks of possibilities.

"May I tell Tony how my lover bade me wear them?"

"How would he know you were?" Steve raises an eyebrow, his thumb brushing over her throat.

"If we happen to be in the bathroom together. Or if I happen to mention it."

"Would you tell him you've asked me to wear something in turn? Or perhaps mention that I plan to get you off without ever removing them?" He moves his hand to her breast, caressing. This talk is turning him on.

"Would you like me to? Should I describe how manly you look when you wear them? How aroused you make me just looking at you?"

Steve shifts his head, taking in her scent as he follows the line of her neck. "Have you told him what I look like?" His hand moves down, following the line of her stomach.

"Only that you are blonde and buff with blue eyes. Very American looking."

"Sadly common." He grins. "I tell him you have fair skin and eyes and that I'm in love with your poetic soul."

"Poetic am I? I told him I love your creativity."

"You're amazing with words. Even more when I steal them from you." His hand makes it to her pelvis, stroking her pubic hair.

Her fingers trace the muscles of his arm. "You're amazing with everything. It's enough to make me jealous."

"I could say the same." He feathers kisses over her throat.

She combs through his hair with her fingers. "Did you sleep any?"

"A little. Then a certain fuzzball decided to sit on my face." Said fuzzball, Smudge, is now curled up with Ink by Loki's knees.

"Do we need to ban them from the bedroom?"

"It's okay, he'll learn and I'll get used to it." He kisses her.

"Do you know what I love? When their eyes dilate and get that mischievous look, then they crouch down ready to pounce."

He nods. "You get that sometimes." He grins and his hand slides between her legs so he can rub a finger over her clit.

She shifts, opening her legs just slightly. Her breathing deepens. "You on the other hand have a way of appearing innocent even when your hand is being naughty."

Steve shakes his head, pushing his hand in so he can slide two fingers inside. "I have no idea what you mean."

"No? Really?"

"None whatsoever." His thumb strokes her clit as his fingers move within her.

She grabs his arm. A soft moan escapes her. "Steve, the cats."

He presses his lips to her ear. "They're sleeping. Don't wake them."

She nods then gets angry at herself for accepting his answer so easily. But as much as her head tells her to push his hand away, her legs end up opening wider.

"Or..." He shifts, kissing her jaw. "We could go to the shower and I could fuck you properly?"

"I could use a shower after what we did earlier."

He withdraws his hand and slowly sits up. "Alright, I'll get it started. Come when you're ready."

Loki lies there looking up at the ceiling feeling dependent. She doesn't like it. And she doesn't like that she knows it isn't something Steve is purposely doing. Still she makes him wait, more for her own sake than for his.

Steve lets the water run hot, easing into it and soaping himself up. He wonders what's taking her. She's been a bit odd, he hopes its not his fault.

She walks in head held high. After watching him for a moment she steps into the shower. She pushes him against the tiled wall and kisses him full on the lips.

"Oh hi." He chuckles, kissing her back. "How's my sweetheart?"

"Hello." She looks into his eyes and realizes how silly she's being. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses her again, pulling her close. She sighs against his mouth. Her hands caress his chest.

He pulls away, his hands holding her face gently. "Mental health check?"

Her brow furrows. "I don't know. I'm afraid I may be losing myself. And I don't know if it's just this body or something else."

"You do seem less mischievous today." He pulls her close, her head on his shoulder. "I'm not pushing you too much, am I? I'm just trying to take care of you."

"I know. It's just a lot of change. Possibly the mortality thing, too," she admits.

"What can I do for you? Anything. Name it." He strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"Just love me."

"I do." He lifts her head and gives her a tender kiss. "More than I ever knew possible."

She hugs him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love you. Je t'aime. Mon beau dieu. My beautiful, clever Loki. How could I not?" He holds her protectively.

"Could you imagine me if I didn't have my magic? I'd be insufferable. As it is, I've completely killed the mood. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Considering everything, you've been so strong. Plus you have me. I'm completely devoted to you."

"Really?" She bats her eyes. "Will you wash my hair?"

"Of course." He tilts her head to wet her hair, his hands moving through it.

It feels delicious, and she finds the mood beginning to return. He takes the shampoo, lathering her up and massaging her scalp. He's careful, so loving with every touch so he won't tug a single stand. She relaxes, the fear and worry from before draining away. "Mmm. That feels so good."

"Good." He smiles, kisses her neck. "I want to see you smiling all the time."

"All the time? That's rather a lot to ask."

"Well, that's how often I'm going to try to make you happy." He leans her back against his chest to rinse the suds out.

"I should have you do this more often," she says with a smile.

"Anytime." He moves to start running conditioner through her hair, smoothing it. "You know how I love to touch you."

"Mmm. Yes I had noticed. And in such intimate places." She reaches back and touches his leg.

"If it's part of you, I want my hands there." He's wetting her hair again, placing kisses on her shoulder. His hands move down, cupping her breasts.

Her hands moves up and squeeze his ass. "If I ever pull away from your touch, then there is something terribly wrong with me."

He presses his body against hers, his partial erection against her asscrack. He begins to massage her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples. "And I will work to make it better."

She turns her head to kiss him then turns her entire body and presses it against his. His hands slide down, grasping her ass and tugging her closer. His forehead presses against hers. "I love you." He nips her lip.

"I know. I'm just not used to it." Loki wraps her arms around his neck. Wiggling against him, she suggests he put his assets to good use and make love to her.

He hooks his hands under her thighs, pulling them up around his as he both lifts her and pushes her against the wall. His mouth is against hers and he kisses her hungrily. It takes a moment but he pushes his cock into her, beginning a series of hard but quick thrusts.

"Softer. Build up please."

"Sorry." He eases up. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Just need to work up to that this time."

"However you like it." He tilts his head down to give her breasts some attention.

"That's good. Just like that. A little harder if you like."

"You sure?" He teases as he follows her directions. His mouth follows a trail up between her breasts to suck at the base of her throat.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you questioning me?"

"Continuously. I think it's one of the reasons you love me." He grins and stops, holding inside of her.

"Possibly," she admits. She wants him to move, wants it very much. "Is this a test? Which of us can holds out longest?"

He shakes his head and begins moving again. "Just teasing, love." He nips the corner of her jaw.

"Oh I know, starlight. I know," she says with a triumphant smile.

"Mmhmmn?" He eyes that smile. "Maybe I should have you on your knees, instead?"

"Too late for that now, Captain." She starts to move her hips. "There is just one potential problem. Did you remember to put on a condom?"

He groans. "No. Of course I didn't." He sighs and kisses her neck. "I'll pull out."

"Yes, you will." One of the condoms appears in her hand, and she hands it to him. "We really must work on your memory."

"Sorry." He's blushing a lot as he pulls out and sets her down so his hands are free to put it on. She starts to touch herself as she watches him. Her hands on her breast and the other between her legs. Once he has it on, he watches for a moment before leaning in to suck on the unattended breast.

She jumps onto him, confident he will catch her. Her legs wrap around him. "Shall we start again?"

He does, arms grasping under her thighs. "Aren't we eager? Now, where was I?" He pushes just the tip in, moving just enough to tease.

She thrusts her hips forward. "Just because you are currently the only male doesn't mean you get to be in charge." The fire within her is back, and it is visible in her eyes.

"I could tie you down. Then I could have you however I wanted." He thrusts slow but deep.

She matches his thrusts. "You could try. Magic remember?"

"I think you'd be susceptible to my charm." He catches her lips for a kiss, his teeth skimming her skin.

"Good point." She kisses him hungrily, her body moving faster.

"Mmn." He agrees, pushing her hard against the wall as they move together. It feels good. It always feels good with Steve, as though she were finally whole.

"What do you need? How do I make you mad for me?" He nips her ear and the skin over her jugular. He feels like he can't get enough, can never get enough of this magical creature in his arms.

"This. Exactly this." She clings to him, her nails digging into his skin. Her hips thrust to meet him. He bites down with a groan, sucking on her clavicle as his orgasm finds him. He fights to stay standing, to keep holding her up as his knees go weak. Loki waits for him to finish before unwrapping her legs. She drops down, cradling his head against her chest.

"Baby, did you..." He's trying to catch his breath. "You need to come?"

"No, love. I'm good. I'm perfect."

"You sure? I could do this all day." He slowly collapses to the shower floor.

She chuckles. "Oh yes I can see that." She turns off the shower.

"Give me five." He has his arms on his knees and his head resting on his arms.

Her eyes take in his form. "Perhaps I should take a page from Smudge's book and sit on your head."

He shoots her a look. "Or maybe you should toss the kids out of the room so I can spoil you again?"

"I could always finish myself off. Or use your fingers. So many possibilities."

Rising, he stretches, stamina coming back already. "Get in bed, little girl."

Loki steps directly in front of him. "Do I look like a little girl to you?"

"You do when you're naughty." He growls playfully before scooping her up over his shoulder and walking to the bed.

"Steve! The kittens," she protests.

He drops her on the bed then scoops them up, putting them in the bathroom and shutting the door. "They're fine." He finds some silk ribbons and begins tying her to the bed.

"I've half a mind to escape," she tells him as he finishes binding her wrists.

"But then you'll never find out what I was going to do to you."

She smiles at him. Most men would make some display of dominance or manliness. Not her Captain. He appeals to her curiosity, and she cannot help but want to have it sated. "And what are you going to do to me?"

"Worship you like the goddess you are." He ties her ankles, then blindfolds her as he kisses her before pulling away, getting off the bed completely.

Loki licks her lips in anticipation. She had been perfectly fine not orgasming. But sweet considerate Steve apparently was not. She listens for him, hears a few soft meows from the bathroom that die down quickly.

He steps away, fetching a few supplies from the kitchen before returning. He sets his items on the bedside table, starting with the bottle of chocolate syrup, he drips it onto his finger and smears it across her lower lip. "Taste, goddess. See if you can guess my plans."

She licks her lip and tastes sweet, chocolate. "First honey. Now chocolate? Do you have a food fetish, love?"

"Maybe a little." He takes the next item - a can of whipped cream - and shakes it. "Open your mouth, gorgeous."

She complies, tongue out. The sound clues her in to what it most likely is. He sprays it into her mouth then closes in over top, kissing her through the sweet cream. The kiss is a welcome surprise. It's just a bit sticky, but completely worth it. "Mmm. I like the Steve chaser."

"And he likes you." He nips her lip then starts trailing sticky kisses down. Pausing, he pours chocolate over her belly then begins to lap it up.

She giggles, partly from it tickling her. "And here I thought this would only be about my pleasure."

He pulls his tongue out of her naval briefly. "Could I ever touch you and not enjoy it?" He takes his whip cream and draws a line up her thigh, which he follows with his tongue. Then he sprays some so he has an excuse to lick her pussy.

At first she flinches from the cold. But then she feels his warm tongue. "Steve," she moans as her body seeks more.

"Don't worry, I'm not done." This time he pours the chocolate onto her and begins to lick and suck greedily, his tongue darting into her every so often.

"Steve," she moans again. Her limbs strain against the ties. "That feels so..." The rest is unintelligible. "Left. Just a little left. My left. Yes. There." Her body begins to shake slightly.

He sucks roughly, then gets an idea, sliding his fingers into her while his mouth works around the thrusting digits.

"Oh fuck. Steve. Steve. Steve!" Her body is starting to jerk and tremble. But as good as it is, she still isn't quite there.

He keeps working on her, sucking on her clit and adding a third finger into her wet heat. He crooks them, trying to hit the perfect spot. Her back comes off the bed. A series of moans and cries comes from her mouth. "St-st-Steve st-starlight." Her body writhes as she finally convulses in absolute pleasure. Slowly he pulls away, kissing along her hip. He runs his hand lovingly over her leg as he moves down to start untying her.

Her breath sounds so loud in her ears. "Steve," she breathes. As soon as she is able, she bends her knees to her chest. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" He looses her wrists and finally removes the blindfold.

"Sticky. Relaxed. Loved."

He nods, then puts a dollop of cream onto her nipple so he can suck it off. She watches for a moment before closing her eyes. "I'm going to need another shower."

"Mmhmmn. Want some?" He licks along her neck.

"Yes." She isn't sure exactly what she is saying yes to, but it doesn't matter.

Steve smears some of the cream over his throat and holds it out for her. She licks it up greedily then sucks the last bits from his skin.

"Good?" He smiles. "We should probably shower and save your babies from the terrible bathroom."

Loki nods and gets up. She's a little wobbly as she makes her way to the bathroom. Inside the kittens are curled up on the bath rug looking adorable. She steps over them and gets back into the shower. Steve can't help but grin at the state he's left her in. He follows quickly, also needing the wash. He's sure to avoid stepping on the kittens. Loki showers quickly this time. She is ready for sleep after the workout Steve gave her tonight. Steve notices. He cleans quickly. Once he's out and dry, he scoops Loki up to carry her to bed. He tucks her in with a loving kiss.

"The babies?"

"Getting them. You rest." He fetches the kittens and sets them down beside her taking the other side. When he gets into bed, he notices that Loki has once more become a man.

"Hey gorgeous. You're supposed to sleep, not play with magic." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"Not playing," Loki insists in a sleepy mumble.

"Sleep." The word rumbles low in his throat as he kisses his temple.

"M'kay." It's the last thing Loki remembers saying.


	15. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some new information and Steve goes undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although we continue to write in our informal way, I'm about 4 (actual!) months behind on edits! XD Trying to play catch up a bit today. There'll be things posted as I do.

Tony leaves 3 voicemail and 8 texts on Steve's phone. Steve hasn't checked why, but its not his work number do he knows its not Avengers business. Steve texts Loki to find out why, but Loki doesn't know what it's about. He hasn't seen Tony today. Steve isn't sure he wants to check but Loki says knowing is better than speculating.

Steve sighs, knowing Loki to be right, and pulls up the messages to listen. Loki waits for Steve to text him with what Tony wanted. Amazingly, it's about Bucky. Tony seems to have got his hands on the security footage from the Smithsonian.

'Is it actionable?'

'It's not just the once from the script. He's been every day. Every. Day.'

'Do you want me there?'

'Yes. But tomorrow. Also tell Tony to stop snooping.'

'Then he'll know we know each other'

'Fine, I'll ask Bruce. 2of these texts are directly about you.'

'Oh? What do they say?'

'Loki is a girl & Bet Loki's lover doesn't know who he is'

'Lol. Little does he know.'

'I miss you.'

'Miss you 2. My silk underthings make me think of you every time I move'

'Tell Tony yet? PS you'll never guess what I'm wearing.'

' Haven't seen him. Panties?'

'Not even close.'

'Then what? Or is it a secret?'

'I'll give you a hint. They're small and black.'

'Kittens?'

'Bingo!'

'And only kittens? >.>'

'Yes'

There is a long pause before the next text. 'Want some company?'

'Just yours'

Loki leaves the little waiting area and goes back to where Bruce is. Of course Tony is there now, too. The former god smiles. "Tony, I need to leave just a smidgen early today." When asked why he confesses it is his lover. "I'm wearing silk ladies underwear for him today, and now he wishes to see me in them." Loki ems up having to pull up his shirt to prove it. Then he gets to leave. He disappears and ends up in his and Steve's living room. "I'm home, love!"

"In the bedroom!" Steve is actually stuck under two sleeping kittens. He's on his stomach on the bed, with a book and his phone. The kits are on his back and he felt too guilty to move.

Loki smiles at the sight. "I see you are being held captive. Need some help?"

"Yes please." Steve gives Loki a sad look. "I was attacked getting out of the shower and, well, they won."

He can't help but laugh at that. "Well don't worry. I'm now here to rescue you." He gets Smudge first and lays the protesting kitten on the bed. As he does the same with Ink, he tells Steve that Tony now knows about the silk underwear. "I had to show him the bra. There. All free now."

"What did he think?" Steve rolls over, finally stretching.

Loki sits on the bed. "He thought it was kinky. Then he told me to get out."

Steve chuckles. "C'mere." He grabs Loki by the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

"Yes, sir." Loki falls on top of him and gives that kiss. "Something 's not right here." He starts to take off his jacket and shirt.

Steve helps, his hands running over Loki's torso, his hands grip as he encounters the silk of the bra. It excites him and he instigates another kiss but Loki pulls away. Eyes never leaving his lover, he stands and kicks off his shoes. Socks come off next. Then he slowly unfastens his trousers. They drop to the ground revealing black silk short-like undies that fit loosely on his hips.

"How are you so constantly gorgeous?" Steve pulls Loki on top of him, hands exploring the exposed flesh.

"I'm going to assume that's a rhetorical question." Steve's touch only makes him want more. "I should take out the cats."

"Unless you want them interrupting."

Loki reluctantly pulls away. He scoops up a kitten in each hand and walks them to the door. "Sorry, darlings. Your daddies need some alone time." He kisses their heads and places them gently on the ground before closing the door. He quickly returns to Steve.

Steve laughs at Loki's eagerness, sitting up and pulling the god into his lap. "Will you fuck me, my lovely Loki?"

"I will, my scrumptious Steve," he replies as he straddles the Captain. He moves his pelvis to brush the silk over Steve's skin.

"Mmn." Steve purrs, arching towards Loki. "You feel so good."

"All thanks to you." He nips Steve's lip as he continues to move his hips. "Shall I keep the bra on?"  
"Please. Though I feel I should have something nicer for you." He slides his hands over it, following the straps over Loki's shoulders.

"You are all I need. Now give me just a moment." He gets up and looks through the various lubricants until he finds one that is supposed to make the sex more pleasurable.

Steve grins. "Thanks, love. I could be happy forever with just you, too. The extras are just that."

Loki returns. He pours lube into his hand and slicks up Steve's cock before sliding his hands into his panties to do his own.

"Mmn. Darling, I want you." He holds out his hands for Loki's. "Tell me how you want me."

"On your back," he replies as his hand continues to move inside the panties.

Steve nods, watching hungrily. He lays back, hands behind his head so he can watch. Loki puts more lube in his hand then touches his fingers to Steve's asshole, circling it before putting the tip of his finger in. A gasp and Steve angles his hips up for more. "Yes, oh yes. Please Loki."

Loki kisses him as he starts to prepare him in earnest. Steve clings to Loki, refusing to let him up from the kiss. He doesn't mind. He prepares Steve slowly to prolong the kissing.

A happy moan escapes Steve as he loosens his grip. "I love you, my second half, my life."

"I know." He pulls his fingers out. He moves the crotch of his panties and pulls his cock out of one of the legs. He lines himself up and asks, "Ready?"

Steve is watching, his breathing already heavy from desire. "Aching, love."

Loki kisses Steve, a long kiss during which he enters Steve. Steve pulls Loki closer, his fingers digging into the muscles of his back. "Oh God, my god. My Loki." His hips shift to meet Loki.

There is something about the silk that makes this feel naughtier. His thrusts are slow, deep. He loves it. Steve loves the silk rubbing against him as Loki moves inside. He loves the slow possession by his lover. He loves being Loki's. "Loki." The name is half sighed as his hands move back to the bra, rubbing it against Loki's chest.

"Steve." The feel of the silk and the warmth of Steve around him has him needing more. He starts to pick up speed.

"Yes, yes." His mouth is after Loki's throat, its usual lustful bites and sucking. He's pushing the bra straps over Loki's shoulders, rubbing them on the way down to take Loki's hands in his own. Loki closes his eyes and concentrates on the other senses, particularly touch and sound. He picks up a bit more speed.

"There!" Steve groans as his prostate is stimulated. "Loki, Loki. Fuck. Bite me. Please."

Teeth clamp down on Steve's shoulder. It gives Loki something to concentrate on as he attempts to put off his own orgasm.

"Oh, God. Loki!" Its half whined as he grips hard to Loki's forearms. He's so close, he can feel the heat but its not quite there. And then it is. He doesn't know what Loki did but it's what he needed and Steve is gasping out his release.

Loki, feeling Steve contact around him, growls his own release while his teeth still cling to his lover's shoulder. When it's over he collapses on Steve, licking and sucking where his teeth had been.

"Silk sheets." Steve mutters between breaths, while staring at the ceiling. "If anyone asks, we want silk sheets for Christmas."

Loki's body shakes slightly with laughter. "Perhaps you should request that from Natasha." He rolls off of Steve as his breath remains heavy from the exertion.

"Maybe." He rolls to lay against Loki's shoulder. “I just like how it feels over your skin.”

"Mmm," Loki agrees. "It was rather delicious. Just like you."

Steve laughs, pressing a kiss to Loki's shoulder. "Thank you. You make everything better."

"You are most welcome." Green eyes close briefly, just to enjoy the moment. Steve's forehead presses against Loki's cheek. He tries not to dwell on the thousand questions that have dogged his day, but to stay in the moment with his love.

Insistent meowing begins to come from the living room. "I think the children are hungry," Loki says. He opens the door with magic, and the meowing gets louder. "I'll take care of it," he says but doesn't move.

"If you're using magic, at least wiggle your fingers so I know." Steve nuzzles closer, clearly not intending Loki to move.

Ink and Smudge come in still clearly hungry. Loki lifts a hand and wiggles his fingers. Another Loki appears and leads the cats to the kitchen with promises of dinner. "Better?" the real Loki asks as the sound of cats being fed along with even more insistent meowing is heard faintly from the kitchen.

Steve laughs. "You're going to make me so lazy."

"Next time I'll let you get up," he replies as he wraps an arm around him.

"I'd like to see you try." A lazy kiss is pressed to Loki's neck.

The meowing stops. Loki wiggles his fingers again. He sighs with contentment.

Steve presses closer. Loki seems happy again and it eases him, though he's worried about Bucky, he focuses on the man in his arms. "Never leave."

"I shan't. Next topic of conversation: dinner or Bucky?"

"What involves less movement?"

Loki chuckles. "Dinner will eventually lead to movement. Bucky might, though it isn't guaranteed. Or you may choose another topic if you like."

Steve sighs. "I'm scared, Lo'. I really am."

Loki holds him tighter. "Scared of what, love."

"Bucky." Steve admits quietly. "What if he hates me?"

"If he remembers you, he won't hate you. It was war. He's a soldier. I'm sure he understands."

"But it was my fault." Steve buries his face in Loki's shoulder.

"You tried, love. You tried to save him. It was no one's fault." He kisses Steve's head. "I wish you could see that."

"But I was the last thing he saw. I just..." He sighs, arms clinging to Loki's waist. He desperately wants everything to be okay, but doesn't know how to make it that way.

"It was probably a comfort to him. When you fall, you want to remember a kind face, the face of someone who wants to save you." Memories come unbidden. Loki tries to push them away. "Dinner. What should we have for dinner?"

Steve feels bad as he realizes. He doesn't apologise for fear of making it worse, instead he leans up to softly kiss Loki. "Anything you want. I'm starving after that workout."

"Let's be bad and order pizza and watch movies all night."

"That is the second best idea you've ever had."

"Ever? What was the first?"

"Me." Steve grins as he sits up, stretching.

Loki laughs at that. "Fair enough. Does this mean we're getting up now?"

"Well, how else will I get pizza?" He reaches for his phone, to pull up a local menu on his browser.

Loki reminds him not to get anchovies. Steve remembers, ordering 2 large meat lover's. He's hungry.

"Shall I answer the door in this?" Loki teases as he poses seductively on the bed. The black silk stands out against his skin.

Laughing, Steve shakes his head. "Only I get to see this." He tackles Loki back to the bed, kissing along his torso.

Loki laughs with him and enjoys the feel of Steve's lips on his skin. He runs his fingers through the blond hair. "Tony and Bruce saw part of it. But only you have seen the full effect."

"Let's keep it that way." Steve finally releases Loki again, looking for a pair of sweat pants so they won't terrify the pizza guy.

Loki watches him, hoping he's managed to push back some of the pain. He wants to ask more questions about the plan to capture Bucky but decides to wait until tomorrow. "I love you," he says instead.

Steve smiles, unwilling to admit how hard it is not to think of Bucky. "And I love you, Loki. My Loki." Pants on, he pulls Loki out of bed to kiss him yet again. This is something he knows he can depend on, a place he can draw strength from.

"I'll put on a robe until the pizza arrives," Loki says before getting lost in the blue eyes. "I should probably check on Ink and Smudge."

"You can pick a movie, too. Anything's fine, I probably haven't seen it." One more lingering kiss. He doesn't want to stop, but he really needs to find his wallet before the pizza arrives.

Loki puts on a flannel robe and goes to the television in the living room. "Tony and Bruce both recommended a movie called History of the World Part 1. They said it was humorous and would give me an overview of Earth events."

"Yes, Tony has suggested that to me, too." Steve finds his wallet just in time as the doorbell rings. He gets the pizza and brings it into the living room, just putting it on the floor. He takes a deep breath in. "Mmn. It smells like pizza and Loki in here. Delicious."

The cats come over to investigate. Loki takes off the robe once he finds the movie. He goes to get drinks as Steve gets the plates and napkins. They met back up on the couch where the kittens are waiting.

"Do my babies like pizza? Do we like pizza?" Steve takes a slice and holds it out. The kittens sniff it, wrinkle their little noses and then go to see if Loki's pizza smells any different. The cuteness of the scene is almost too much. Loki holds out his pizza, and the cats lose interest. They jump down and play in the kitty tower in the corner. Loki starts the movie.

After sitting close, Steve decides to tease Loki, holding the pizza to him. "How does it smell, kitty?"

Loki raises an eyebrow them takes a bite out of the offered pizza. "Mmm. Delicious."

Steve kisses the corner of his mouth. "Alright, you're not a kitty. But I do enjoy your pussy." He chuckles at his own bad joke then settles in to eat his pizza and watch the movie.

"That was so bad it was almost offensive. Now please let me watch the movie."

"Yes, mom." Steve teases with a roll of his eyes before starting to put real effort into eating an entire pizza on his own.

Without looking at him Loki tells Steve, "Call me mom again, and I'll have to ground you."

Steve smirks around a mouthful of pizza. "Mom."

Loki rolls his eyes. "That's it. No computer for you tonight. It's straight to bed after the movies."

Steve laughs and leans his head against Loki's shoulder. "Not much of a punishment. I rather like my bed."

"You'll also be required to clean out the litter box."

"Can't you just spank me?"

Loki smiles around the mouth of his beer. "Litter box and spanking."

Steve leans in to whisper in Loki's ear. "Female body? Wearing only red thigh-high socks and my uniform helmet?"

"Be a good boy the rest of the night, and will see."

Steve grins to himself then grabs more pizza. He's okay if it doesn't happen, he just enjoys putting the image in Loki's head. And the image is there along with Steve tied face-down on the bed with a gag in his mouth. He's finding it hard to concentrate on the movie.

Steve, having managed to finish off his entire pizza as planned, is innocently licking his fingers with his head on Loki's shoulder. Occasionally he chuckles at the film. The are moments that make Loki laugh out loud. He especially likes the Inquisition song. But he thinks the ending falls a bit flat. When it ends he asks Steve how much of that was true.

"I think they took a lot of historical facts and really stretched them out of proportion until they weren't really true." He looks down at his hands. "Like that exhibit about me."

Loki looks over at him with questioning eyes. "How so?" He hasn't seen the exhibit yet. They are supposed to do that on Saturday. Exhibits during the day. Dinner and dancing at night.

Steve shrugs, looking away. "There's some truth, but it's more about the story then what happened."

"I suppose I'll just have to see for myself."

"They make me out to be some sort of god." He shakes his head. "I'm not. I'm just... me."

Loki lifts Steve's head to look into his eyes. "You're just the you who loves me. That makes you a god to me. The god of forgiveness and kindness and love." He smiles. "And sexy outfits."

Steve blushes fiercely, trying to avoid Loki's gaze, afraid of the truth he'll see. "Stop it. I'm nothing special."

"You're everything special. Do you think I'd dress like this for anyone? Do you think I'd become mortal?"

"That just proves you're crazy." Steve steals a kiss, trying to distract Loki, to get him off the topic.

Loki gives a nervous smile. "I hate to bring this up before...before bed. But since that is where Bucky seems to be haunting, do we have a plan to capture him?"

Steve sighs and nods, biting his lip. "We will go as we'd originally planned, with me in female form. I want to see how approachable he is. And if anyone would recognize me like that, it would be him."

Loki nods. "Will Sam be supporting us? Or Natasha?"

"Sam will be there. I decided not to call Tash in, considering her history with him." He takes Loki's hand, squeezing it.

"Okay." Loki kisses Steve's hand. "I'll clean up. You get ready for bed. I'll be there soon."

"You sure?" There's a certain neediness to Steve's eyes as he looks at Loki.

"If you wish to help, I won't say no."

Steve nods and starts cleaning. He won't admit it but he just doesn't want Loki out of his sight.

Loki purposely bumps into him every so often. Then when they are done, he demands to be carried to the bedroom.

Steve laughs. "No wonder Tony calls you a full-tilt diva." He scoops Loki up bridal style and carries him back to bed.

"Sorry, Love. I'm cold. And you're all snugly warm and strong." He kisses Steve's ear and runs his tongue over it.

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of ice creature?" A soft moan escapes him at the attention to his ear and he lowers Loki into the bed, pausing to pull off his sweat pants before joining him and pulling the covers up.

"Mortal now, remember?" Loki snuggles against him. "Part of that best decision I've ever made thing." A long finger traces runes onto the Captain's chest.

"I'll stick by that, at least until we decide to get married." He runs his hand over Loki's hip and tugs it against his own. He stares into the green eyes that have come to be his everything.

"You're not going to sleep tonight. You'll be too nervous about tomorrow, about what may or may not happen. You know it's true. So I want you to play with Ink and Smudge. I want you to draw them. I want you to decide which of us will propose marriage and how we'll do it. I want you to think about us. Promise me."

"Oh, Lo'..." Steve tilts his head, amazed at his love who knows him so well. "I promise."

"Good. You are my starlight, and I expect you to keep shining no matter what." Loki kisses him. Then he turns over so that he is the little spoon and pulls Steve into being the big one. "I love you."

"I love you more." Steve wraps himself securely around Loki, resting his head in the crook of Loki's neck. "My heart, my soul, my mind, and my body are yours."

"Remember that tomorrow. Remember that you are mine, and that I love you as you are."

"...Can we just elope tomorrow instead?" It's a weak joke, but it keeps him either from thinking about Bucky or sobbing at the sentiment from Loki.

"I certainly hope you come up with a better proposal than that," Loki tells him. "I suppose I'll have to be the one to propose then."

"I'd like that." He softly kisses Loki's shoulder.

"Perhaps at Tony's party in front of everyone. Or something more intimate. Which would you prefer?" Loki asks around a yawn.

"Definitely not anywhere near Tony." Steve groans at the very thought.

"Okay. No where near Tony. I promise."

"It doesn't need to be fancy, Lo'. It's enough that you want me. That'll always be enough."

"So cancel the unicorns and costume party." He yawns again.

"You don't even have to get dressed." He nips Loki's ear. "Go to sleep, babe. One of us needs to be well rested."

"Mmm." Loki closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Steve holds him tightly, not wanting to let go just in case everything would suddenly stop existing if he does.

Every so often, Loki winces or jerks slightly. He's dreaming. He's dreaming that he's dangling off the rainbow bridge. He is holding the royal staff. Thor is just above him, being held onto by Odin. Odin says, "No." He lets go. And that's when he sees Steve reaching out for him. Their fingers touch, and Loki jerks awake.

Steve is sitting next to him, drawing. He pauses, the hand with the pencil going to Loki's forehead. "Baby?"  
Loki turns and hugs Steve's leg. "I'm fine. Just a dream. Happy ending this time at least. Kind of."

"Wanna talk? Or I can distract you." Steve turns his sketchbook to show Loki his current sketch - the kittens in response to pizza.

It brings a smile to his face. "Beautiful." He looks up into the blue eyes. "I'm fine. I'm with you." He checks the time. He has a few more hours to sleep. "The babies?"

Steve nods towards the foot of the bed where both have curled up to sleep. "Couldn't be far from mom." He winks.

Loki smiles at them. Then he closes his eyes as he snuggles against Steve's hip and leg. "I love our family."

"We love you." Steve strokes Loki's hair, smoothing it from his face.

It doesn't take long for Loki to fall back asleep.

Steve watches over him while continuing to fill his book with kittens.

 

★✩★✩★

 

In the morning, Loki changes Steve into a woman, and they head to the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum where the Captain America exhibit is. Steve is nervous. Its obvious in her energy level; she can't seem to hold still at all. She's pacing and twitchy when they enter. Her eyes are open, searching.

"Calm down, love. I know Captain America is very exciting, but I'd like to enjoy the exhibit." Loki sees the before and after height comparison. "Will you look at that. He grew quite a few inches, didn't he."

"Nearly a whole foot. Imagine having to get used to that?" He'd walked into quite a few things while adjusting to the new body. She takes Loki's arm, trying to calm herself.

They walk over to the uniforms that are on display. "So these are the Howling Commandos. A rather diverse group."

Steve smiles as she looks over them. "But close as brothers. All willing to die for each other." She takes a quick look through the crowd, looking for that familiar face.

"Do you see him? Either of you?" Loki asks both Steve and Sam.

Sam is at the other end of the exhibit and responds with a negative over communicators. Steve shakes her head.

Loki comments on the uniforms then moves to the stand that talks about Bucky Barnes.

Steve leans against it, still looking over the crowd but still nothing. "He could by any time today." She reminds them, hiding her disappointment.

"Then we'll walk slowly. Or we have JARVIS alert us when he's here."

"Lo'." Steve's voice is soft but her grip is tight. "He's here."

Loki casually tries to look in the direction Steve's eyes are glued to. "How do you want to approach?"

"Stay.” She walks toward Bucky unsure and terrified.

Loki watches her go. "Sam, should I be worried?"

Sam's watching too. "I don't know. Probably, with Steve."

He watches his love approach and wonders how much Bucky remembers and if he remembers his short time in that strange asylum they were in. Did the watchers make him remember or forget? Either way, Steve is clearly nervous, and that somehow makes her even more beautiful.

Steve approaches Bucky from behind, lightly bumping his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." She takes the opportunity to look into his eyes, knowing her own are the surest way she'll be recognised.

Bucky stares at her and blinks. "Do I know you?"

She smiles. "I don't know, Buck. How many other little punks are you aware of?"

"Steve? It's... Steve." Bucky envelopes her in a tight hug. Its certainly not what she was expecting.

Loki lets or the breath he was holding. But then he finds a bit of jealousy flaring up. He reminds himself that Steve is loyal and that Bucky could never do for Steve what he can. He takes pictures and waits.

"But how are you... a girl?" Bucky looks Steve over, confused. It is Steve, just... Not.

"My, uh, Loki. I didn't want to risk being recognised too early by the crowd." Steve looks around, he tries to catch Loki's eye. "We should get out of here."

Loki sees him and nods then starts heading towards the exit. Sam does the same, mentioning that he might take off if they don't need him.

Steve guides Bucky outside, and suggests they all meet at a nearby coffee shop. There are questions to be asked. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve's shoulders as they go in, seeming protective of her. They find a table in the back corner. Loki pulls down the fedora he's wearing and joins them at the table. The last thing they need is for two known terrorists to be seen on camera together even if both men have changed since then.

"I feel like I need a hat." Steve looks between Loki's fedora and Bucky's ball cap.

Sam stops in only to say goodbye. He taps Loki's shoulder. "You watch her. You know how stupid she can get."

Bucky hunches close to Steve, seemingly reluctant to remove his arm. "I still don't understand why you're a woman."

Loki nods at Sam. "She's a woman because she did not wish to attract attention."

"No, I get that. I mean, why?" Bucky looks Steve over, a strange look in his eyes. "Haven't you gone through enough changes?"

Steve chuckles, giving Loki a look. "I enjoy it. Its nice to not be recognised once in a while."

Loki understands now. "It isn't permanent. If you prefer the male version we can go somewhere more private."

Bucky looks relieved. "Its okay, as long as its not permanent. It took you long enough to show up."

"Buck." Steve raises her eyebrow. "Why would you ever think to find me at an exhibit about myself? Have you been looking for me this whole time?"

A nod. "As my memories came back, I wasn't sure where else to go."

"So you came to me." Steve smiles, with a slight blush. "I'm here. Tell me, us, how to help"

Loki takes Steve's hand. "It's partly my fault. I've kept her a bit preoccupied. But yes tell us what we can do.”

Bucky's jaw clenches for a moment at the touch of hands, not quite long enough for Steve to notice. "I can manage. I just. I remembered life before, life with a certain someone who always needed taking care of, and I missed it."

Loki smiles at Steve. "This one no longer needs taking care of, but she is as hard headed as ever."

"Hey." Steve makes a face and squeezes Loki's hand. "We'll give you our address, Buck. And my phone number. I'm here for anything you need, I'll help however I can.”

Bucky nods thoughtfully. He pulls his arm slowly from Steve's shoulders, trailing his hand over her back as he does so. "Thank you."

A shiver goes down Steve's spine at the touch. "You're my best friend, Bucky. I couldn't do any less."

"I can't tell you how relieved I am," Loki begins. "I was rather afraid you might hold a grudge against Steve for not being able to reach you when you feel from the train."

Steve shoots Loki a glare for bringing that up. He shrugs. He's more concerned about Steve's health than Bucky's feelings.

Bucky shakes his head. "He tried. God, I was scared he was gonna fall with me the way he was reaching. You're so dumb sometimes, Steve."

"Dumb?" Steve's jaw drops. "You jerk."

"Punk."

Steve sighs. "I am sorry, though. Sorry I couldn't reach, sorry we couldn't go back to find you. Just. Everything."

Loki smiles feeling slightly left out. "Perhaps I should go so you two can get reacquainted."

"No!" Steve clings firmly to Loki's hand, ignoring Bucky's scowl. "I want you here. You are my two most important people."

Bucky looks between the two of them, clearly not thrilled about what he sees. The look is not lost on the former god. He turns to his love. "Starlight, no doubt this is a bit overwhelming for your friend. I think perhaps time alone with you is best. You can tell him all about me." He smiles. "I'll be fine. And if you need me just call."

"I..." Steve frowns, clearly missing something. "But what about our plans?"

"I can visit the museum myself. And when you are done we can still go dancing. Or we postpone until tomorrow or some other date." Loki caresses Steve's hand. "We have time, love. You and Bucky have lost so much of it." He kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear. "I'll be nearby the entire time if you like."

Steve nods. "Okay, we'll meet up later. Stay out of trouble." She looks to Bucky and smiles. They do have a lot to catch up on.

Bucky rises, offering his hand. "Good to meet you, Loki."

Loki rises and takes it. "Same. I've heard a lot about you, Bucky. I look forward to discovering how much is true." He smiles his best smile. Then he kisses Steve's cheek and leaves. He returns a moment later as an older man and takes a seat nearby.

Bucky retakes his seat. "I don't like him. What happened to Peggy?"

"You don't know him." Steve frowns. "Peggy is a 90 year old woman with great grand children. Not exactly easy to get back together."

Loki orders some iced tea and a piece of pie. He's purposely sitting too far to listen but close enough to read body language. He can tell Bucky is not happy and Steve is needful, wanting so much to have his friend back.

"So you pick up with the first thing that hits on you? You're better than that, Steve." The harsh words are at least said kindly.

Steve doesn't understand where this is coming from. "It wasn't like that, Buck. You know me. I don't just fall for anything. Why are we even talking about this?" She shakes her head fiercely. "Tell me about you, what's happened with Hydra? I mean, you're clearly free. Do you have your memories?"

A waitress comes by and Bucky orders coffee for both of them. "I'm sorry, bud. I just feel like I have to take care of you again, like the good ol' days. You aren't exactly known for good decisions." He shrugs, not letting it go but putting it aside. "I'm my own man again. I've got most of my memories back. Not just us, though, but fighting, too. Being the Winter Soldier. Its pretty messed up in here." He taps on the side of his skull.

Loki smiles at the waitress and flirts with her lightly, harmlessly. He continues to watch the exchange. A few times he almost sends a text to tell Steve which of the patrons he is. But he doesn't want to interrupt. He owes Bucky if nothing else than for telling Steve there is nothing to forgive. He hopes his love will be able to sleep now.

Steve thanks Bucky for the coffee but he's annoyed, annoyed at the way Bucky is continuously suggesting he doesn't like Steve with Loki. "Is this because he's a man? Because I'd thought you, of anyone might be happy that I could finally find someone. I want you back in my life, like it was, but you have to accept that some things have changed in 70 years."

"You don't get it, Stevie. Its fine. I have my own shit to sort out. But we will be us again, promise." Bucky smiles warmly, not wanting Steve mad. "With you til the end of the line, remember?"

"I remember." Steve gives Bucky a one armed hug. Things just aren't feeling right and she doesn't know how to fix it. She'll ask Loki's advice, later.

Loki sends a text to Steve. "I love you."

Steve feels the vibration and checks it below the table, it makes her smile in spite of herself.

"What was that?" Bucky looks over.

"Oh, a text. Here. Do you have a number? I need your contact info." They spend the next little while trading information, so they can find each other. Steve doesn't want anything to ever come between her and Bucky ever again, and she makes that clearly known. When she finally decides it's time to leave, she gives him a warm hug. "Please don't be a stranger, Buck, it'll kill me." She doesn't see the longing look he gives her as she heads out, with a text to Loki to meet her.

Loki pays the waitress when he sees Steve leaving. He gets the text a moment later. He leaves, not changing his form, and approaches her from behind. "Excuse me, Miss. Excuse me," he says in an older voice to match his older form.

"Yes, sorry sir, can I help you?" Steve turns with a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm glad I was able to make you smile." He winks at her.

"Uh. No problem?" She's more than a little confused.

Loki returns his voice to normal. "You looked like you could use a smile."

"Lo'?" Steve shakes her head. "Were you there the whole time?"

"I was. Let me duck into this alley, and I'll turn back into my handsome self." Loki leaves the street so that his magic won't attract attention.

When Loki returns, Steve envelopes him in a tight hug.

"What's all this then? The meeting didn't seem that bad from where I was sitting."

"He... He was more comfortable with me as a woman than with me being with you." Steve bites her lip. "I just hoped he'd be happy for me."

He moves a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Perhaps he's just jealous because finding me means a part of you has moved on."

"Maybe. I hope that's all. Life has changed us both."

"Life has a funny way of doing that." He kisses her nose. "So what shall we do with the rest of the day? Natural History Museum?"

"Did you see enough of the 'Cap is a god' exhibit?" She takes his hand, twining their fingers. "Because I would really prefer Natural History."

"Natural History it is." Loki finds a pedicab to take them there.

Steve decides to abuse the fact she has a female body to be as physically affectionate as she can. She's constantly leaning against Loki and touching him. Its almost as if the touch renews her energy.

Loki is not complaining. It's nice to be so physical out in public, to be out with Steve and not worry about Captain America. He holds her hand as they marvel at the various beasts and leads her through the precious jewels. "Which of these would you like, my starlight?"

"None." Steve smiles at Loki. "I have something far more precious."

He kisses her temple. "As have I."

Steve gives a contented sigh. She tries to find words to express her happiness in this moment but all she can manage is a smile and slight blush.

Loki runs the back of his fingers across her cheek. "Now an even more important question, do you have a dress for tonight?"

"No." She leans into his touch. "I don't have much clothing for this form."

"Shall we shop? Or would you prefer magic."

"Magic could make a perfect dress that we could never find. I should look impeccable if I want to be on your arm."

Loki smiles "Magic it is. It'll certainly save us time getting ready."

Steve nods. "Let me play goddess for the night. I want everyone to wish they were you, but I want you to know you're the one I'm coming home with.

"You are always a goddess in my eyes. Even when you're male," he adds with a twinkle in his eyes. They spend another hour at the museum before finding a stairwell to change.

Steve is completely enamoured with the magical process. "I don't suppose I could ever do something like you do."

"Describe your dress for me, and I shall play fairy godmother and prince charming all in one."

"Hmmn." Steve thinks about a dress she saw in a magazine that had taken her breath away. "Long, floor length but with a slit to the thigh. Only one sleeve, to the wrist. Dark blue with gold and silver across it like stars. Low back, so you can touch my skin."

"Now close your eyes and picture it in your head." Once Steve's eyes are closed, Loki transforms her clothes into the dress she described. He changes the wall next to them into a mirror. "Open them, my goddess."

As she opens her eyes, Steve's mouth drops in surprise. "Holy... Loki, I. You. Oh my God." She touches her body in disbelief.

"You certainly look the part, Goddess of Love."

"I can't believe that's me. Lo', you're incredible." She kisses him.

"It's all you, my love. You truly are starlight now." He kisses her with all of the love he can pour into his lips. "We should go."

She takes his arm, encouraging him to lead. "Think Tony's going to snoop on you? Think he'll see us like this?"

"It's very possible. And I could always take a picture of us and send it to him."

"Think he might recognize me?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly."

"Could be worth it." She shrugs and gives him another kiss. "Where are we going?"

"The Carlyle Club. It's a supper club in Alexandria. Dinner and dancing in one."

"I'm so excited. I... I never got to go for my last dance date." A flash of sadness passes over her features as she thinks of Peggy.


	16. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends some more time as a female, they discuss Loki's future.

Loki is anxious about what Steve thinks of the supper club. He wants their date to be perfect. Steve is amazed and even more in love with Loki (if that's possible) for taking such good care of her.

Loki says that for never really having danced before, Steve is a natural. Steve replies that its because she found the perfect partner. This makes Loki twirl her on the dance floor. He says they're going to dance until her feet hurt. Then he's going to carry her home. Steve laughs, but she's fully up to the challenge. Her eyes sparkle with love and joy.

"Just when I think I can't get any happier, here you come to prove me wrong," Loki tells her.

Steve squeezes closer to claim a kiss. "You are my joy, so I have to keep you well."

Loki leans in to talk in her ear. "Every man here wishes he were me. Some of the women, too. They're jealous, because I get to take you home and make love to you."

She chuckles, pressing her cheek to his. "You do. Any way and any number of times you wish."

The song ends. Another begins. They pause only long enough to applaud the band in between. Then they are back in each other's arms, the world outside barely a memory. They move together fluidly as one being, Steve thinks it's as good as sex and says so. She's dreamed of this for as long as she can remember but reality is so much better.

"Sex. Dance. Two bodies moving in rhythm, becoming one." Loki gives her a soft kiss then dips her. "My starlight."

She smiles as she presses against him. "Are you the night sky that allows me to shine?"

"I am," he replies. "I am _your_ night sky."

"My night sky." She growls possessively into his ear. "How I need you."

Loki holds her close. "We should do this more often."

Steve nods, her head resting against his shoulder. "I'd really like that."

"Perhaps next time I can wear the stunning dress."

"Fair enough. Does that mean I get to carry you home and have my way with you?"

Loki smiles, "But of course. Turnabout is fair play after all."

She wraps her arms around his shoulders with a happy sigh. "Tonight is perfect."

"Good. You deserve it." He bumps his nose against hers as he continues to lead her around the floor.

"By that logic, I deserve you.”

The green eyes turn slightly serious. "You deserve better than me. But it's too late now. I'm not letting you go."

"There is nothing better than you, Lo'. My night sky." She strokes his temple and cheek. "My love."

"I've have a mind to carry you out of here right now whether your feet hurt or no."

"Ow?" She grins.

"I love you," he says just before picking Steve up bridal style. He drops some money on the table as they pass it on their way outside.

Steve laughs, her arms firmly around Loki's neck. "Anything for you, love."

He lays her in the backseat of a cab and climbs on top of her, telling the cabbie he'll pay double if they arrive at home in less than 20 minutes. Exactly 18 minutes later, the cab stops in front of their bungalow. Loki gives him twice the fair before picking Steve up and carrying her into the house.

"What's the plan?" She's kissing Loki's neck and face, soft breaths of kisses.

He walks into the bedroom to find Ink and Smudge sleeping together on the bed. Loki starts to describe the plan as he executes it. "First I'm going to set you down on the bed. Then I'm going to take off your shoes. One. Then the other." The shoes drop onto the floor. "Then I'm going to get the cat bed and put Ink and Smudge into it and take them out of the bedroom."

Steve laughs again as she relaxes into the bed, allowing her eyes to close for the moment.

Loki returns after closing the door. "Falling asleep on me, Rogers?"

"Nope." She doesn't move.

He undresses, his eyes never leaving her. "It was a big day. Finding Bucky. Learning he doesn't blame you for his fall. Museums. Dinner and dancing."

"True. I feel wonderful right now. You make me feel truly important."

"You are truly important." Wearing only slacks, Loki starts to run his hands over her body. He finds the zipper on the side of he dress and slowly zips it open.

Steve purrs, opening her eyes. "Mon beau dieu. Make love to me." Her hands reach out, stroking Loki's arms.

Loki kisses her shoulders and chest. He carefully undresses her, giving the newly-exposed skin some special attention. She keeps purring, arching her body to his touch, but always wanting more. Finally he has her undressed. She looks ethereal, angelic. Loki leaves her to get a condom. He puts it on before lying beside her once again.

She shifts so she's laying against him, her chin on his shoulder. "Voulez-vous coucher avec mois?"

"Oui, mon chere. Je t'aime." He kisses her gently at first then with increasing passion as his hands start to re-acquaint themselves with her body.

Steve has one hand tangled in Loki's hair to hold him in the kiss while the other explores his back. Loki places a leg between hers and rolls so that he's on top. He never stops kissing her. Steve sucks on his lip, growing eager for what more may yet come. He massages her breast, pinching her nipples as he rubs himself against her thigh.

"Lo'." The name is soft on her lips as she grabs his shoulders. She lets her legs fall further apart. "Fill me."

He looks into her eyes as his fingers guide his cock inside her. He starts with slow thrusts. His mouth goes to her throat, and he starts to suck on the skin as his hips continue to move. He makes love to her, slowly, gently. They move together as they did on the dance floor. There are no words, none are needed. Their bodies say everything they need to say. And then Loki is coming as Steve's body shudders in ecstasy. 

Loki throws away the condom and opens the door. He returns to Steve, hoping she can sleep tonight.

Steve wraps her arms around Loki as he returns, holding him tightly. "I don't care what anyone says, you are perfect." She kisses him slowly. They roll to their sides, legs tangling, arms about each other and Steve tucks her head under Loki's chin. "Love you." She shuts her eyes, cherishing the warmth and safety.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Its the best sleep Steve's had since the ice. She doesn't wake until the morning light begins to filter through their window. She smiles to herself and cuddles closer. Then she gets an idea. Her hand slips down, curling around Loki's cock to give it a gentle tug. It hardens immediately with a soft moan though he still seems to be asleep. She smiles and caresses him while pressing a sucking kiss to his jaw.

He leans into her touch, green eyes finally opening. "Well good morning to you, too, " he mumbles with a smile. "Did you sleep?"

"I only just woke." She rests her forehead against his. Her leg slides up over Loki's hips as she moves closer, her hand guiding him into her.

His hands stroke her arms as she begins to move back and forth. "Do I have this to look forward to every morning you sleep well? That's not _mmm_ a complaint."

"Maybe. Maybe I'll want to fuck you." She's pressed as close as she can get, rolling her hips against Loki's. She moans in pleasure. "You're so... Unh."

"Hard? Manly? Good? Bad?" He offers as his hips start to help.

"Perfect." She murmurs before taking another kiss. Her nails dig into his hip bone, pulling him, her thighs squeezing.

"Fuck," he moans. His hands grab her hips in return as he thrusts harder from below her, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. He isn't going to last. So he shuts his eyes, and tries to think of something else.

She doesn't want him to last, she doesn't need him to. "Lo', eyes on me. Say my name as you fill me."

Green eyes open to look at her again. "Steve. Steve." His body arches, and he moans her name. "Steeeve." His semen spurts into her, making him realize only then that he isn't wearing a condom. It's barely a thought though as his entire being is focused on her.

"So perfect." She's wrapped around him pulling him as close as she can. She's trembling as she feels him inside. Its not a powerful climax, but it's entirely satisfying. Its what she needs. "Oh, Loki."

He caresses her cheek, brushing his thumb across her lips. "Is it enough? Do you need more?"

"I just want to hold you here." She stares at Loki, love intense in her blue eyes. She tries to remember if she's ever been so happy.

He nods. "As long as you want." He kind of has to pee, but is sure he can hold it for another hour or so.

Steve smiles softly. "Thank you. Really, for everything." She kisses his forehead. Then her stomach grumbles, and she blushes. Maybe this won't last forever.

"Worked up an appetite have we?" He smiles at her. "What would my starlight like for breakfast?"

"Waffles, fruit, coffee. Kisses." She grins and presses their lips together.

Loki assures her she will have all of it. "And is my princess ready to return to being a prince?"

Steve sighs. "I suppose I should."

"I would hold off, only," he touches her abdomen, "I'm not sure of the implications."

"What if I want that?" Her hand goes over his, her eyes holding a challenge.

"I thought we agreed that would come later. It would be a bit much for your fans to swallow in one gulp - Captain America is now a woman and pregnant and dating a man, the man that tried to destroy New York."

She squeezes his hand. Loki's right of course, she's just being selfish. "You're right." She admits it softly, eyes closing. "I'm just being greedy. Change me back."

He nods. "Um, you have to get off me first...or at least decouple. Sorry, love." Once he is no longer inside Steve, he returns his lover to his original form. "Still breathtakingly beautiful."

Steve smiles, a little sadly, and kisses Loki's cheek. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just want to be nobody so I can love you the way I want, the way you deserve."

Loki chuckles. "It's sweet how you think you could ever be nobody. And now I must pee before starting your waffles." He gets up with a flourish and jogs to the bathroom. "What would you like to do today?" he calls.

"Draw. I had a lot of big things happen yesterday. I need to process." He rolls into the warm spot Loki left in the bed, breathing deeply to inhale his scent.

Loki walks back into the room and puts on a pair of pajama pants. "You process. I'll keep the cats out of your way." He goes to make waffles.

Steve sighs and slowly gets out of bed. He joins Loki once he finds pants and a sketchbook. As Loki cooks, Steve watches him and captures his likeness on the page. These are the important moments for him. He even captures the kitten trying to trip him by wrapping itself around his ankle.

"Smudge," Loki warns. "Don't make me make a real smudge out of you." He sees the smile on Steve's face. "Please control your children."

"Oh fine." Steve scoops up the kitten and kisses the top of his head. "C'mere you. No killing mom. I still need him."

"Oh well that's comforting," Loki says with sarcasm. He sets a cup of coffee in front of Steve and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Steve grins and sips his coffee. "I love you." He takes out his pastels and starts adding colour to the sketch.

"I know." He puts the batter in the waffle maker and waits.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He holds up a green to compare to Loki eyes and Smudge bats at it from his spot on Steve's lap.

"Is he bothering you?" Loki asks. Ink is staring up at him from the floor. She lets out a pathetic meow. "I wasn't asking you," he tells her.

"No." Steve smiles and gives the kitty a good scratching. Smudge starts purring loudly. "He's my good boy."

Loki continues making the waffles. He sets the table, puts the butter and syrup on the table, too. Finally the waffles are placed down. "Time to take a break, love."

Steve nods, looking to Loki with a warm smile. "You take such good care of me." He steals a kiss before letting Loki sit. Smudge mews in complaint as he's set on the floor.

"For purely selfish reasons I assure you."

"Of course." Steve chuckles before looking over the food. "This looks amazing."

Teasing, Loki says, "Don't sound so surprised." He lifts his cup of tea. "To lazy mornings after wonderful evenings."

Steve's coffee mug rises in agreement.

They eat. Loki's focus is split between the man he loves and the cats that have decided to have a wrestling match. It's perfect. Steve's foot bumps Loki's under the table. He can't help smiling. Soon both his stomach and his heart are full to bursting. And its all Loki's fault. Steve really needs a better way to show how appreciative he is.

Once the kitchen is clean, Loki is on the floor creating mice and bird illusions for the cats to chase. They get very angry when their paws swipe right through. Steve happily sketches them, sketches that joy on Loki's features. He knows just how precious it is. Eventually, Steve puts down his pencil and goes to sit behind Loki, wrapping his arms around the former god. He presses his lips against Loki's neck and breaths in with shut eyes. He sends a little thank you prayer to God before kissing his lover's skin.

"Happy, starlight?" Loki asks leaning into the embrace.

"I think I might be." He kisses Loki's ear. "Are you?"

"Horribly," Loki confirms. "So much so I'm trying not to think about it."

Steve laughs "You know it's only going to get better,."

Loki asks when Steve is going to see Bucky again. "It might be easier for him to see you as you were instead of as the lovely lady you appeared to be yesterday."

"We haven't made plans, but I think you're right about going like this. Maybe that's why he seemed off yesterday?"

"Perhaps." A feeling in Loki's gut tells him that isn't it. But perhaps he's wrong.

"I got the feeling I'd disappointed him somehow, but I couldn't figure it out. Especially since he claimed to forgive the train." He rests his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"He seemed sincere to me." Loki watches Ink as she gives herself a bath.

Steve nods, shutting his eyes. "It's probably something stupid."

"So have you processed it all? And more importantly, do I get to see any of the results?"

"Processed a bit, but I was only drawing you and the kids." Steve pulls away to grab his sketchbook, then sits next to Loki to show the few drawings. He's done 7, the last 2 in full colour - one of which is a perfect image of Loki laughing and the other is the kittens playing.

Steve's talent amazes Loki. He feels so fortunate to be able to see the world through Steve's eyes in this way. "Beautiful." He kisses Steve's cheek. "We should hang this last one in the bedroom."

"Can't I just do a bunch of nudes of you for the bedroom?" Steve teases.

"No. Especially not if one of the pictures is to be of my mother."

"Would you pose nude anyway? I don't have to draw anything."

"Only for you."

Steve kisses Loki's cheek. "What about Tony? I hear he's interested in your fertility."

Loki groans. "That's not posing. That's experimentation."

"I can experiment." Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

He laughs. "I think I'd prefer your experiments over Tony's."

"Well, I did have an idea for one."

That has Loki interested. "Oh? Do I need to sign a waiver?"

"Probably."

"Mmm. Sounds dangerous."

"It _does_ involve Tony..."

Loki's face falls. "Oh," he says sourly.

Steve winks. "I lie. The experiment has nothing to do with Tony. I do have plans for him, though."

That makes the former god brighten up. "You are cruel."

"Hardly. Want to hear my experiment?"

"Please."

"We start with the subject - one Loki formerly of Asgard - bound to the bed. We add the tongue of Steve Rogers, applied liberally to the skin, and see how long it takes for the subject to come."

Loki smiles. "Hmm. A very interesting experiment. We should probably do a few different tests with the tongue doing different things. Then we can document how the subject reacts and determine the most effective use of that tongue."

"I certainly think its worth a try." He kisses Loki's temple.

"And when would you like to begin the experiment?"

"At the subject's convenience."

"Do you need more processing time?"

"A break wouldn't hurt." He looks into Loki's eyes and pushes some of the dark hair behind his ear.

"Then let the experiments begin."

Steve grins and gets to his feet, offering Loki his hands.

Loki takes his hands and allows himself to be pulled up. "Lead the way, Dr. Rogers."

Steve guides Loki to bed and lays him down. "A very healthy looking specimen. Perhaps we should first test his response to stimulus, to get a baseline."

"Yes, Doctor," Loki says as he disrobes. "What sort of stimulus did you have in mind?"

Steve curls his hand around Loki's cock, giving it a tug. "We have to be sure it reacts."

Loki's breath catches. "Well there certainly seems to be a reaction."

"And is the equipment in proper working order." Steve strokes slowly.

He bites his lip. "It would seem so."

"Shall we bind the subject in place, or would he like his hands?" Steve gently pushes Loki back into bed.

Loki swallows. "The original experiment did call for bindings," he notes.

"Very well." Steve carefully binds Loki's wrists and ankles to the bed. A kiss pressed to each once it's done. "Now. Where to begin?"

"You're the scientist." His breath is already coming heavier. His cock is half hard from the earlier touch. "And I am all yours."

Steve winks. Then he leans in lick a long path along Loki's throat to just behind his ear.

Loki closes his eyes. "Subject is becoming more aroused, partly from the lick and partly from the thought of that tongue doing that elsewhere."

"Excellent. I hadn't considered the factor of anticipation." Steve moves lower, applying more long licks to Loki's chest, not even pausing for the nipples, just going over them.

Loki moans. "Anticipation is definitely a factor. As is that," he says as his torso lifts off the bed and his nipples harden.

"Hmmn." Steve hums as he runs his tongue along the contour of each of Loki's arms.

"Subject is fully aroused now and aching for more. He's on the verge of begging."

Steve moves down again, focusing on the stomach. He's careful to lick everything equally despite his desire to give extra attention to the naval.

"I do so love watching you work," Loki tells him as he relishes the feel of Steve's attentions.

Steve's tongue caresses Loki's hip. "Thank you." He decides to skip the cock for now, moving down to lick the legs starting from the ankle. He's sure to tease the sensitive flesh of the back of the knees.

Loki is writhing against the restraints. He lets Steve know how they are contributing to his feelings of frustration and arousal. Steve nods, his tongue busy at Loki's thigh before moving to lick a stripe from his ass, over his balls right up to the tip of his cock.

"Fuck." He takes a few breaths to calm down. "Subject is highly aroused and needs more. Please, Steve. I need more."

"That's not the experiment." Steve smirks, slowly dragging his tongue along Loki's cock again and again.

Loki closes his eyes. He struggles against the restraints. He shivers every time that tongue moves across the tip of his cock. His moans become more and more insistent. The subject comes panting Steve's name. Steve pulls away, watching almost fascinated as the semen escapes, then he moves in to lick Loki clean.

Loki furrows his brow as Steve simulates him further. He pulls at his restraints. Then he stops suddenly. "I am at your mercy."

"Mercy would suggest I ask what you want." He strokes Loki's side with his hand and places a kiss on his stomach.

"Does it? I'm not terribly familiar with it."

"Yes." Steve moves up, pressing his lips to Loki's. "Mercy is gentle, kind, considerate."

"Definitely not familiar with it. Though I think Frigga tried to teach me." Looks at Steve. "May I have a kiss on the lips?"

"Of course." Steve grants the request with a slow and gentle kiss.

"Mmm. Thank you."

"Should I untie you?" A hand moves along Loki's arm.

"If you wish. It would be nice to hold you. But you are the scientist."

Steve starts releasing the bindings. "I'd say the first experiment is over. Quite successful."

Loki rubs his wrists. "I agree. There is just the small matter of the scientist not having his own release. Or was that intended?"

"The scientist wasn't looking for release." He's still in his sweatpants, just a little aroused, but nothing serious. "He was only concerned for his subject."

"The scientist is very generous." Loki kisses him.

"He is also madly in love." Steve nips Loki's lip. "You would not believe what this scientist would do for his subject."

"Which leads to my plan." Steve sits on Loki's stomach, taking his phone and dialing. "Tony? It's Steve. I've been thinking about this Loki thing. Yeah. Actually, you did the right thing, but the public won't see it that way. You know how people get. You're the P.R. guy, but I was thinking we should get the story out first. Like, he's mortal now, right? Well, that's as good as a life sentence for an Asgardian. Yeah, say something like he was sent down here to die among those he wronged so he could experience their pain. Mmhmmn. Oh, yes, something about keeping an eye on him?"

Loki bumps his nose against Steve's. "Sounds like we may be heading into unethical territory." He smiles. I'm liking the scientist even more.

Steve turns to look directly at Loki. "Of course involve the Avengers. He did make us. Yes, I trust your judgment, Tony. I back your play on this, 100%, let's make everything as smooth as possible. I'll even give him morality lessons if you think it'll help." Steve winks. "Okay, I'll happily look at the draft. Yeah. Talk soon." He hangs up and holds the phone out. "Think that'll help?"

Loki is amazed. "I love you so much right now." He bites his lip. "I was thinking I could save a few people. If there is a fire or something, I could help rescue a child. That would endear me to others right?"

"Don't invite trouble." Steve leans in and kisses Loki's forehead. "Do some 'supervised' volunteering at the V.A., or at the hospital. Pick places that people will think you are trying to learn about suffering and pain."

He nods, feeling a little disappointed. If he happens to come across a fire he will help anyway. He just won't buy that police scanner he was considering.

"If you really want to help that way, you could consider working towards joining the Avengers?" He strokes Loki's cheek. "Considering how we dance and fuck, our fighting would be amazing."

"Me in the Avengers? I think not. I don't do well in teams. I'll call Sam tomorrow about volunteering."

"You couldn't just fight with me?"

Loki looks at him and smiles. "With you? Absolutely. With the Avengers? I'd be too distracted wondering if Hawkeye were going to shoot me in the back."

"That's why we'd work towards it." He takes Loki's hand, kissing the palm.

"As you wish, love."

Steve frowns. "You don't have to just because I want it. But... Wouldn't it be worth the try?"

"Why? It wouldn't benefit the Avengers. I doubt it would benefit me."

"You're joking, right? Of course it would benefit the Avengers to have someone with your powers. As for you?" Steve shrugs. "I'm an Avenger because I was given the strength to help where others can't. Because I don't like bullies of any form. Because helping others is just the right thing to do. You need to figure it out for yourself, because that's who I am, that's who you love."

"Yes we've established that I love you. We've also established that you are not me. I wasn't raised as you were. I feel no inherent requirement to help others." He sighs. "Perhaps it would be best to drop the subject."

Steve sighs, resting his forehead to Loki's. "Is it so wrong for me to wish you could adopt my morals?" He feels guilty, especially knowing what Loki's been through, but in his mind it's just all the more reason to want to be better.

It's Loki's turn to sigh. "I suppose not, but you're only setting yourself up for disappointment."

"I really don't think so, Lo'. I think you need to realize the good person that I already know you are."

"And you need to realize that I am no hero."

"I can think of a few people who'd disagree with you." Steve puts his hand to Loki's cheek, his thumb stroking his lower lip.

He kisses the thumb. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Should you, somehow, disappoint me? It won't be a big deal. We might argue a bit, but we'll find forgiveness and understanding. That's what love is. I hope for the best for you but still give you my hand when you're at your worst. And I won't let go, Loki. Not ever."

Tears making his eyes sparkle, Loki nods gratefully. "So is there some sort of strange Avengers initiation I should be aware of?"

"Tony will probably invent one just for you." He smiles and leans in to kiss Loki's forehead. "You don't get it, do you? I want a future with you."

"I get it. And I want a future with you, too. I wouldn't have agreed to become mortal if I didn't." Loki takes Steve's hand and kisses it. 

"Me, you, 2 cats, and 17 kids. We're going to be amazing."

Loki laughs. "We're going to be tired is what we're going to be."

"Nah, we'll get Sam to babysit."

"I like this plan." He runs his fingers over Steve's chest. He smirks. "There's no mention of Avengers in it."

"I didn't say why he was babysitting..." Steve teases and leans in for a hug.

Loki happily wraps his arms around him. He says in his ear, "I assumed we were off having mad, passionate sex."

Steve laughs. "You're probably right."

He straddles the Captain's waist and sits on his lap. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"Oh, probably eating." Steve winks. "What do you want?"

Loki thinks for a moment. "Indian."

"We'll have to order that."

"No cooking?!" he exclaims in mock disappointment. "How horrid. I'm so sorry."

“Some of us enjoy cooking.” He tugs Loki closer. “It reminds me of ma.”

"Fine. Then make me something. Something with chicken."

"Oh, Lo'. Indian's fine. I just like cooking sometimes, too. Besides, all that curry will make my come taste terrible when you're sucking me off before bed." He chuckles.

"Ooh," Loki says with squinty eyes. "Good point. Perhaps something more Polynesian. Pineapple should make you taste lovely."

Steve really laughs now. "Or we could just fuck instead?"

"Or both. Both is good."

Steve shakes his head. "Yes my god. God of my heart and my bed. Whatever you want, I shall do."

Loki kisses him then gets off the bed. He puts on some pants and walks out. "Are the vicious kitties hungry?" he calls to Ink and Smudge.

Steve sends a follow up text to Tony before rolling out of bed, too. Since Loki's taking care of the cats, Steve heads to the fridge for a beer. Pausing, he grabs a glass of wine for Loki.

The cats attack the food bowl. Loki watches them as he drinks his wine. "We could go out. Captain Rogers can take out his mysterious but beautiful dark-haired girlfriend. Though that would require that you dress." The thought obviously does not please him.

"We could skip supper and just fuck." He hands Loki the wine. "But you might get hangry again."

"That is a given. No, we must eat even if it's just cereal."

"Order some take out. Indian or whatever. Once your tummy is full, we can discuss other sorts of filling."

Loki smiles and starts looking through the take-out menus. He finds the Indian place and orders chicken curry, vegetable samosas, and ras malai for dessert. "If should be here in 30 minutes."

"Perfect." He kisses Loki's temple. "Love you, night sky."

"Love you, starlight."

"We should go sit out under the stars tonight. How cold is it? We could get a blanket and make love under them." He smiles, thinking about Loki in the moonlight.

"Tony doesn't send drones to spy on you? I could make them see you with two women. That would certainly get him talking."

"Not that I know of?" His brow furrows. "I know he's nuts, but really?"

"Perhaps I'm being paranoid." He shrugs. "We could light a fire out there."

"Yes." Steve wraps his arms around Loki, careful not to spill his beer. "Fire and love and so many kisses. I love kissing you."

Loki kisses him to see if that last statement is true. He quickly decides that it is. Steve steals several more kisses, reluctant to let go. It seems far quicker than 30 minutes when the food gets delivered. Loki lets Steve get it. He sets the table as he does.

Steve has his nose in the bag as he walks back to the table. "It smells so good." He sets it out for them, mouth watering.

They eat, savoring the flavors. "Did you used to eat Indian as a child?" Loki wonders.

"No. We didn't really eat anything from other cultures. My family was fairly poor, eating out was never an option." He steals a bite off Loki's plate. "Ma always cooked, and she taught me."

"Sounds as though you spent lots of time together."

"Well, yeah. It was just me and her for a long time. And then Bucky a lot, when I met him."

Loki nods. "She'd be very proud of you."

"I know." He smiles at Loki. "I try to live the way she taught me. She was a nurse. She lived and died helping people."

"So I should thank her for your bright light of kindness."

"I guess so." He slowly starts cleaning, though he's still thinking of her.

Loki helps, making the clean-up go twice as fast. When they are done, he says, "You get the blanket. I'll start the fire." He heads outside.

Steve grabs a couple, one to sit on and an extra warm one for around them, then he heads out to spread them on the lawn near the fire. Loki helps him before they sit together, the other blanket around their shoulders. He sighs against Steve.

"Good?" His arm is around Loki's waist and he leans their heads together.

"Good," Loki confirms. He gazes at the fire.

Steve kisses Loki's temple and shifts closer. "Do I make you happy, really? Is this enough?"

"You make me happy really," Loki confirms. "And so far it is enough."

"I really do want you to be happy. Would you tell me if there was something wrong? If I pushed too hard?" He looks up at the sky.

"Love, if you pushed too hard, I'd push back."

Steve nods. "Good. I don't want you just making choices you think would make me happy."

"Do you not remember our conversation about the Avengers?" 

"Why else would I be thinking this way? I'm sorry, Lo'."

"It's fine. I've endured far worse." He rests his head against Steve's shoulder.

"That doesn't make it better. I need to respect your choices, so I'm sorry." His hand moves up to cradle Loki's head.

"Are you even real?" Loki asks. "Respect my choices. You make that sound like something a reasonable person would do."

"Don't.... They?" Steve is quite confused.

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps I'm just used to the demands of royalty. Our choices aren't our own. We must decide what is best for our people."

"Not anymore. You're free. All you have to think about is you, me, and our future kids. Will you take care of the world they'll grow up on?" Stroking Loki's hair. "Or is that papa's job?"

"No, I can help take care of it. Though you may not like my methods."

"I can get over it. I love you." Steve might regret his words when Loki turns the fracking equipment into marshmallows tomorrow. Perhaps, after he's done laughing. "You're going to have to learn the constellations all over again, aren't you?"

"Mmm-hmm. Will you teach me?"

Steve starts pointing them out, telling the stories of the ones he knows, and how to use them to navigate. Loki starts to close his eyes. 

Steve notices. "Should we head in to bed?"

"Were we not going to make love out here?" He yawns in the middle of his phrase.

"Not if you're going to fall asleep. We have our whole lives to make love again and again."

Loki smiles. "Mmm. I like the sound of that."

"Good." Steve scoops Loki up and caries him bridal style back into the house.

Loki wiggles his fingers at the fire to put it out. "I wiggled my fingers," he tells Steve proudly.

"You did." He lays Loki in bed and tucks him in. "Now sleep, I want to do a bit more drawing."

"M'kay." But then Loki takes his hand and won't let go. "The cats since you aren't keeping me warm?"

"I'll get them." Steve nods. "Plus I'll only be an hour."

"Good." He stretches out in the bed as he waits. When the cats arrive he plays with them lazily before falling asleep. Steve joins, as promised, about an hour later. He curls himself around Loki protectively and hides his face against his shoulder.


	17. Rebranding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets turned into an Avenger's pet project. (Much to his chagrin.) New uniforms happen.

Loki does not want to get up. He curses the alarm on his phone when it goes off. Not literally. He doesn't want to be walking around with a cursed phone. Steve curls closer, as he usually does when Loki's alarm goes off, and whispers in the god's ear. "You need to hurry up and go so you can come back to me faster."

The words make him smile. He gives Steve a kiss before getting up and taking a quick shower. Steve is up and stretching when Loki finishes, he offers to make breakfast.

"That would be lovely," Loki replies as he begins to dress. He decides on a blue checkered suit and cream shirt, a red tie around his neck and a red and cream hounds tooth scarf.

"Gorgeous." Steve presses a quick kiss to Loki's lips and heads to the kitchen to make some toast and eggs.

Steve's words please him. He dresses as much for Steve as he does for himself. Captain America can't have a shoddy looking boyfriend, after all. He follows him out and starts his tea.

Steve places a plate of food on the table for Loki. "I'm gonna miss you all day, you know."

Loki smiles sweetly. "I know. And I'm going to miss you, too." He remembers he needs to call Sam today and sets up an alarm on his phone that says 'call veteran contact' just in case Tony sees it.

"Good. Now eat up. Then you get to work and give Tony hell." He kisses Loki's forehead. "I'm making lasagna for dinner, think you could pick up some lettuce, we're out."

"Of course, love." He eats then kisses Steve good-bye before disappearing.

Steve sighs, but he has work to do, finishing the gym in the basement so they can actually use it.

Tony immediately asks Loki how his weekend was. Loki informs him that it was spectacular. Tony smiles at Loki and says, "You have a new president of your fan club."

"I have a fan club?"

"A certain spangly hero has decided you're our new project."

Loki looks at him in confusion. Tony goes on to explain how Captain America himself is supporting the re-imaging of Loki Odinson. Loki scowls. "Not Odinson. Only Loki. And I must thank Captain Rogers. That is most kind of him. Does he ever visit?"

Bruce is hiding his face and makes an excuse to leave. He doesn't want to give anything away. That's when Steve gets an annoyed phone call. Though Bruce says its a science colleague and uses it as his excuse to leave. Steve eventually apologizes, though they both laugh over Tony.

Meanwhile Tony is noting that Steve is Loki's type - blond, blue-eyed, all American. Loki rolls his eyes and declares that Captain America is far too vanilla for his taste.

As an attempt at distraction, Loki asks Tony about his weekend. But instead of describing it, the billionaire sends him to the Stark P.R. team to start working on the rebranding. They like the new hair but decide he needs a new uniform. The old one has too many negative associations. They call the world's top designers to come up with a new design. "Or I could just go nude," Loki tells them. They are not amused.

Bruce stops by after his phone call to congratulate Loki. "Steve really seems to want you to have a second chance."

"It would seem so. He's all about second chances isn't he?"

"He wouldn't be here without them."

Loki nods as a faraway look comes into his eyes. "He is... special." He comes out of his reverie as quickly as he went into it. "And you, Bruce? You've had second chances as well."

"We all have. Every one of the Avengers. I think that's why he wants you with us." Bruce pauses, a strange look on his face. "He's the best of us. You understand?"

"I understand perfectly. And I will tell him as much when I meet him again."

"It should be public," one of the P.R. people tell them then starts to describe what the scene should look like.

Bruce raises an eyebrow then nods. "Good luck with the makeover." He makes himself scarce.

Loki sighs and reminds himself that this is necessary and in the grand scheme of things not that bad. However if they want to put him in a color other than forest green he will rebel.

Steve is currently shirtless and sweaty and surrounded in power tools as he works on the basement. If Loki knew he'd be there watching like a cat about to pounce, but he's stuck getting made over. 

Steve keeps getting interrupted by texts from Tony. He insists on pictures of uniform ideas, on helping.

He gets one from Loki saying, 'It's a good thing I love you so damn much.'

Steve replies. 'They won't let me keep your horns, but I think you'll like what's being done.'

Loki's alarm goes off, and he ends up explaining to the P.R. folks about his friend at the V.A. They insist on seeing up any volunteer opportunities.

He texts Steve back. 'Not even small ones?'

'Trying.'

'They won't let me make the pants tighter. Why can't I have a sex god?'

Loki laughs, causing the blonde woman to say he needs to do that on camera, that genuine laugh. He smiles and nods. He texts back, 'You have practically turned me into one ;)'

'How's it actually going, though? Tony seems excited. He keeps saying I'm some sort of genius.'

'Tiring but okay. His pr staff is far too peppy. Oh and Hill just showed up to glare at me. Fun. '

'Small horns and scales \o/ who do you love?'

'You. Always and only you.' He answers Ms. Hill that he is texting his boyfriend then has to explain again that his only angle is love and redemption. He admits it sounds hokey but tells her it's the truth. She wants to meet him. Loki tells her he is keeping him a secret for his own safety.

"Even from us?" she challenges.

"Especially from you."

'Thank you for going through this. I promise it will pay off, long term. Just look at everyone as a potential future babysitter.'  
Then he sends Loki a picture of his belly button. Not entirely on purpose.

Loki sends him one back and types, 'Is this a new kink? ;)'

'Took it by accident, figured you'd enjoy it. Thinking of all the things you could put there.' He sends it along with the picture he'd meant to take, the finished basement.

'Gorgeous. Can't wait to break it in.' He's given the final design for his new uniform. It's perfect. He uses magic to change his suit to that. They tell him to wait there so they can get Tony. Maria nods in approval at the new suit. He asks her to take his picture so he can send it to his boyfriend. He's told that isn't allowed. They don't want leaks.

Tony of course sends a picture to Steve once he gets it. Steve sends back an approval then tells Loki. 'You look like sex.'

'So glad you approve.' They make him model for pictures next. It's fun at first but quickly becomes boring.

'Can we test it out tonight?' He suggests Tony get some pictures as iron man with the new Loki

It takes a long time for Loki to respond. Tony likes modeling. Luckily Loki convinces him to take some of Iron Man by himself. 'Yes.'

'Sorry, btw' He's distracted for a bit as he's putting together his lasagna. 'I will be keeping all those pictures for our kids'

Loki turns to Tony and innocently asks, "Should not all the Avengers get new pictures taken?"

Shortly. 'I hate you.'

Tony points out they will, with Loki.

"What an excellent idea," Loki tells him.

Loki suddenly realizes seeing Steve in uniform when they are taking pictures may not be a good idea. They may have to move up the reveal of their relationship to the photo shoot. Steve is surprisingly not worried.

The entire afternoon is spent either taking pictures or going over talking points. By the time 6 o'clock rolls around, Loki is tired and has little to no patience left. He starts snapping at people. When Tony tells him to take a chill pill, Loki glares at him and puts a wall of ice between them. That's when Tony sends him home.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve is setting the table, lasagna almost ready and garlic toast being sliced. He hopes Loki is hungry, he made way too much.

Loki enters the house and heads straight for the kitchen. "You are cruel, and I will never forgive you," he declares when he sees Steve.

"Mmhmn, c'mere." He gives Loki a light kiss then places a piece of garlic toast in his mouth. "Dinner'll be on the table in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Thank you," Loki says with his mouth full. "I swear Tony's P.R. people are worse than dark elves." He says hello to Ink and Smudge who have come to see him.

Steve laughs. "But did you see your uniform? I'd fuck that."

"It's perfect. The one perfect thing from today. Other than you."

"Well thank you. You want wine?" He's bringing dinner to the table.

"Yes, please."

Steve puts out two glasses and pours some red. He sets it on table and pulls out Loki's chair. "Dinner is served."

"I love you," Loki declares as he sits. "This is amazing."

Steve places a kiss to the top of Loki's head before taking his own seat. You better love me, I have to drive to New York tomorrow. "

"Photo shoot? It's only fair, love."

"Yes. It's not so fun when you can't teleport. I'll probably have to stay the night."

"Well shit," Loki says, falling back into his foul mood. "I hadn't thought about that. Although..."

"Although?" Steve serves up seconds without being asked.

"Well if we revealed our relationship tomorrow during the photo shoot, I could stay with you."

Steve considers it. "Are you ready for that?"

Loki shrugs. "We don't have to. I can always sneak into your room, and we can have sex under all of their noses."

Steve laughs. "You'd enjoy that too much." He shrugs, moving over to kneel before Loki's chair. "I'll do what you want."

"No. It's your reputation that will take the hit. So I suppose we shouldn't tell them, at least not until Tony's P.R. team has rebranded me into a pseudo hero. I just hope I can keep my hands off of you tomorrow."

Steve leans up, giving Loki a slow kiss. "Think of it as a game. We can do something really, really special if you make it through."

"I do like games." He returns the slow kiss with one of his own, sweeping his tongue across those pouty lips he loves.

"If you make it through day one, you can fuck me at the tower." He nuzzles Loki's cheek. "If not, you have to come home and only get the company of your hand."

"Mmm. A very tantalizing reward. I may have to be short with you during the day. I have my own reputation to uphold." He kisses him again then pulls back. "Wait. Is Tony the only one who doesn't know about us? He is, isn't he."

Steve nods. "Well, and Clint. I don't know if he's coming, though."

"Ah, we definitely don't want him finding out now."

"He's being gentled into it. Plus it's one thing to be told and another to actually see a relationship." He remembers his own shock at Bucky's first girlfriend.

"True." Loki plays with Steve's collar. "Coming home to you was the only thing that kept me from going ballistic today."

"As far as I'm concerned, home is wherever you are." He takes another kiss, tender and needful.

Loki smirks at him. "Are you trying to out - sweet me?"

"Is it working?" Steve winks. "I'm actually trying to distract you so I can eat all the dessert myself."

"Take it. You can be my dessert after you've had yours."

Steve laughs. "You sure? I picked up tiramisu from that bakery down the street."

"Mmm. Are you willing to share?"

"I demand a kiss per bite."

Loki laughs. "Then I shall take very. Small. Bites."

Steve fetches it from the fridge and grabs a spoon. "I'm pretty sure this is all cream and alcohol."

Loki thinks that sounds marvelous. He notices the single spoon and smiles wider.

Steve takes a spoonful and holds it out. "My kiss?"

Loki leans forward and places a soft kiss on his lips before taking the spoon into his mouth.

"Good?" Steve steals the spoon back so he can have a mouthful himself. He notices a bit of cream on Loki's lip and leans in to suck it off.

"Delicious. Oh did you mean the tiramisu?"

"Mmn." Steve takes another bite, slowly licking the spoon clean.

Loki's eyes are fixated on that tongue making contact with the metal, scraping it clean.

Steve gives Loki a look. "Waiting for your turn?"

"Keep eating like that, and I won't need a turn."

"I wasn't talking about dessert." Another spoonful heads to his mouth.

Loki's breath hitches slightly. He swallows. "Then yes. Definitely yes."

"I get to test your new uniform. You promised." He licks some cream from his lip.

A light shines over the former god's body. When it fades, he is sitting in his new uniform, his face framed by the gold headpiece with the small horns.

Steve smiles and offers a bite of dessert. "You look so good."

Loki takes the bite, savors the flavor before swallowing, then pulls Steve into a kiss, sucking on the bottom lip. Steve is happy to return it, enjoying the taste still lingering as he explores Loki's mouth. It is with reluctance that Loki pulls away, but his body is situated in a way that is getting uncomfortable. "I think that deserves two more bites."

Steve nods, but decides he needs to be in Loki's lap, so sits there before feeding Loki some more.

"Mmm. Thank you." He runs a hand through the blond hair. "Text me tomorrow night when you're ready for me to visit."

"And how do I let you know I'm ready for you to visit today?" He grins, biting his lip. "Because I am."

"You just did." He kisses Steve once, twice, then kisses down his chin, towards the stubbled neck.

Steve moans softly. "You can visit me all night long." He takes one last spoon of dessert as he enjoys Loki's attentions.

Loki licks his adam's apple before scraping his teeth across it. His hands pull Steve's shirt out of his pants, seeking skin.

Spoon still in hand, Steve starts exploring Loki's back, pulling him closer.

"I can't carry you," he reminds the super soldier between sucks on the neck.

"Fuck me here." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Then he presses his cool spoon against the back of Loki's neck.

Loki's hands immediately go to the front of Steve's trousers. He quickly unfastens them then starts unbuttoning the shirt.

Steve laughs and shucks the shirt aside. "Am I allowed up long enough to get the oil?"

His hands drop. "Make it quick."

He does, losing his trousers and boxers on the way before he's once more straddling Loki's lap. "Pour vous."

"Merci." Loki's coat is off. His trousers are unfastened. He takes the oil and smooths it over his cock then across Steve's chest. He loves how the skin glistens. His slicked hand moves down to Steve's cock next then to his balls.

Steve purrs at the attention, his spine curving. "Oh, Lo'. Touch me more. I love your hands. They're magical."

Loki adds more oil to his hands and places them on Steve's back. They move up and down, mostly down. Fingers trace down the soldier's crack and ghost over the anus before beginning to push in harder.

"Fuck. Fuck yes." Steve leans towards Loki, arms gripping the chair behind him.

"Like that, do you?" Two fingers are stretching Steve out. "How much do you want it to hurt?"

Steve whispers in Loki's ear. "I want Tony to ask me why I'm limping tomorrow."

The answer is just what Loki wanted to hear. He removes his fingers and gives the ass 2 spanks to prompt Steve to lift it. 

Steve obeys, with a kiss to Loki's temple. "Fill me. Claim me. Make me yours again."

Loki lines his cock up to Steve's ass. "Down, starlight. You're on top, so this is all you."

Steve nods and lowers himself onto Loki with a groan. "God, you feel so good." He takes a moment to adjust before he begins rocking his hips.

Loki helps steady him, holding on to his hip bones as he kisses around Steve's clavicle. His teeth scrape over the now-sweaty skin. "So good," Loki agrees.

Steve moves against Loki with determination. His head falls back and mouth opens in pure pleasure. The sight of that along with how tight Steve feels around him has Loki coming in moaning gulps of air.

"Oh God!" As he feels it, he presses his hand against Loki's on his hip, holding himself down on Loki's cock. It only takes a few shaky breaths before he's coming with Loki, semen spilling over him.

After finally catching his breath enough to speak, Loki declares, "Well that's one uniform broken in."

"You might have to clean it a little." Steve blushes slightly but he's grinning. "Sorry?"

"Don't be. It was worth it."

Steve runs his hands over Loki's chest. "You do look amazing. Am I going to have to fight off your fans?"

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps."

Lips press against Loki's ear. "Flirt all you want. I know who owns your heart."

There is a clatter in the living room, and then two black streaks race in and huddle around their ankles. Loki looks at them. "Well at least they waited until we were finished."

Steve snorts with laughter. "What have your naughty children broken now?

"Goodness knows. And I'm in no hurry to find out."

Steve agrees. "Let it be broken. What are material things, anyway?" He gives Loki an adoring kiss.

"Nothing compared to you." He gives Steve a few more kisses. "We should probably clean up and get to bed. We're going to need all our strength tomorrow."

"Yes." A sigh. "But at least I get a few hours on the bike before _I_ have to deal with Tony."

Loki takes a moment to look at his lover, to note how disheveled and sweaty he looks. "You're beautiful."

Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "You're the first person to ever make me feel like it."

"A privilege I do not take for granted." He looks into the blue eyes, noting the long lashes. "You are beautiful inside and out. 'Eyeballs to entrails.'"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure my entrails are currently covered in your come." He places his hands on Loki's cheeks and pulls the former-god in for a kiss.

Loki enjoys the kiss, deepening it, pouring all of his love into it. Steve approves, he's really not planning on letting go any time soon. The kittens have decided it is safe to return to the living room. They bound off as their parents continue kissing. Steve has officially decided he's never going to stop. He's just going to sit here and kiss Loki forever.

Loki would be perfectly happy with that plan if he knew about it. But no one told the rest of the world, and Loki's phone begins to ring. He groans in disappointment as he retrieves it from a hidden pocket. He opens his eyes to see the caller id. "Thor," he announces.

"No. I'm not done." He answers the phone for Loki. "He's busy."

"Steve?" Thor's voice asks.

"Yes, and yes this is your brother's phone I was just ...closer. Can we help?"

"Stark told me of this photo hunt with Loki tomorrow. I called first to congratulate him and then to ask if there is anything I should be aware of before I show up tomorrow."

"Thor says congrats." He tells Loki before going back to the phone. "We haven't told everyone yet that we're together. We want it to be a surprise for Christmas. You'll keep it safe?"

"Certainly," Thor assures him. "So all is well between the two of you?"

"Very well. Loki may kill me for this, but you should come by for supper one of these nights and meet the kits."

Loki glares at Steve, letting him silently know that killing would be too kind.

"Kids?" Thor asks.

"Kits. Kittens. We adopted some stray cats. Also, Loki suggests that you can come for dinner while he's out of town for work."

Loki shrugs, as if saying that's fine with him.

"Kittens! Loki always did love animals. And I would be delighted to join you for dinner whether Loki is there or no."

"They're very sweet, I'm not supposed to tell you how much Loki dotes on them." Steve grins and winks at Loki. "Would like to actually speak to your brother? Because I would love to distract him."

"Please. Thank you, Steve. I owe you much."

Loki takes the phone with a frown. "Hello, Thor."

Steve pouts then uses the opportunity to start kissing Loki's neck.

"Brother, I am so happy you are joining the Avengers!"

"I'm not joining the Avengers. I just need Tony's help to change my image." Loki explains what he told Tony to get the job and the visa. All the while he is craning his neck to give Steve more access. Steve is happy to comply, kissing, suck and biting at that gorgeous long neck.

"Thor, I have to go. Steve wants to have sex. Good-bye." Loki ends the call.

Steve snorts. "Loki!"

"What?"

"Don't ever tell Thor I want to have sex. It's anti-sexy. Besides, all I want is to kiss you senseless.”

"I just needed an excuse to end the call. And that is one he won't question," Loki explains.

"Ah. Well. Where was I?" He resumes his kissing. Loki closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of Steve's lips on his skin.

"I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss, nip, kiss. "You." Rough suck. They stay kissing in the dining room for a long while, neither man wanting to move. 

Steve finally stops, resting his head against Loki's. "Bed?"

"Bed," Loki agrees.

Steve climbs off of Loki, then offers his hand. He takes it and stands, deciding not to refasten his pants. Steve pulls Loki to bed, stripping him on the way so they can both fall naked into bed. "Big or little spoon?"

Loki considers it. "Big spoon," he decides.

Steve pulls Loki against him, and the covers around them. "Night, darling."

"Night, love."

"Dream of me." He shuts his eyes.

Loki replies by instructing, "Dream."

Steve, amazingly, is already asleep.


	18. P.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers assemble fora P.R. photo shoot and Loki is introduced to the remaining members of the team. Some serious discussions are had.

Steve is up early the next morning, getting his bike ready for the drive.

Loki watches him, loving to see him do anything even remotely physical. "How long will it take you to get to Avengers Tower?"

"Four hours. Will you last?" He winks.

"I simply won't turn up for another 2 at least. Do you have your uniform with you?"

"Tony says he has a new version for me there." He finishes strapping his bag on and holds open his arms. "Last chance for kisses until tonight."

Loki takes the warning to heart and gives Steve lots of kisses of varying types. Steve reciprocates, finishing by simply holding Loki close.

"You should go," Loki says unhappily.

"And you should think of something horrible to do to Tony. See you for lunch." He puts on his helmet and mounts the motorcycle.

Loki watches him ride off before heading back inside. He plays with Ink and Smudge for a while and makes sure they have water. Then he changes and goes to Avengers Tower where Maria Hill is waiting with the P.R. Team.

Steve arrives around lunchtime, getting immediately set upon by Tony and other P.R. types with his new uniform for him, and just general chatter.

Loki is speaking with Thor and Natasha, filling them in a bit on his job with Stark Enterprises. He sees Steve come in but loses him in the crowd around him.

"You should say hi," Natasha tells him. "Isn't that what you'd do?"

He nods at her. She's been judging him the entire time, and he knows it, has been on his best behavior because of it. But he still has a problem with being told what to do by anyone but Steve. He forces a smile. "He looks busy."

She shrugs. "Looks to me like he could use a rescue."

She's right, and he hates it. He gives her another nod and excuses himself. Loki walks to the crowd around Steve and forces his way in. "Captain Rogers? I wish to thank you for the second chance. Thank you," he says, holding out his hand.

"Loki." Steve accepts the hand, excusing himself from the P.R. staff. "I'm glad you decided to take it. I hope all this isn't too overwhelming." He gestures around them.

Loki shrugs. "Being a prince, having been a prince, I'm perhaps more used to this than you are. I've learned I should also thank you for the new costume." He holds his arms out to the side and does a slow twirl. "Is it as you imagined?"

"It's perfect." Steve smiles as Tony comes up and claps him on the shoulder. "Though I should point out I started my career as a P.R. monkey, myself. I hated it. Still do." He gives Tony a look. Tony just laughs and tells them its time to start pictures.

"Then I apologize as well." Loki turns to Tony. "So what fresh torture today?"

Tony starts explaining all the different poses he wants. Steve can't help but groan. "I've created a monster." Tony ignores it and starts talking about everyone's new uniforms, and how good Steve's looks and how he bets Steve's mysterious boyfriend would approve. Steve blushes.

Loki smiles at him. "Lucky man." That prompts Tony to play the I-told-you-he-was-your-type card. Loki just rolls his eyes and excuses himself. "Good luck, Captain."

"You too." He shoots Tony a glare. "Are you trying to set me up? I'm in a very happy committed relationship." Tony shrugs and tells him its not a big deal, then leads him to where the rest are. There's a round of hugs and greetings and a little catching up. Steve nearly laughs out loud when Natasha whispers 'nice catch' in his ear.

Loki is busying himself at the food table, slowly getting tea and some snacks then standing a bit awkwardly. He decides to text Sam in an effort to both amuse himself and to look busy.

Steve is being made up and is first to have solo photos done. He hates it but he goes along with it.  
His lover watches, wishing he could go over and help him relax. Finally he asks Natasha to whisper something in Steve's ear. "Tell him I'm wearing the black silk undies he likes." By the smile on her face he knows he chose the right messenger.

Natasha's message gets a blush. "Really, Tash, I'm trying to work." It does cheer him up substantially though and makes the session go easier.

Thor walks over and fills Loki in on the happenings in Asgard despite his brother telling him he is not interested. "Everyone is impressed you that you have been behaving." Those words bring a fresh scowl to his brother's face. "I knew you could of course," the God of Thunder lies.

"I. Don't. Care," Loki says through gritted teeth. "And tell Heimdall my life is now of limits. Let him spy on you not me."

Steve's leaving the photo area when he sees Thor with Loki, so he waves and calls the blonde over. "Its been too long, buddy."

Natasha comes too, her arm going around Steve's waist in that sibling-like manner they've come to adopt.  
Loki has to look away as a flame of jealousy flares up in his gut. He turns and sees Clint walking in. He sighs wondering why he suggested this. He takes a breath and approaches the archer with his hands raised. "Hello, Clint," he says softly. The next thing he knows he's on the ground with his jaw aching. "I guess I deserved that."

It takes all of Steve's willpower (and a little of Natasha gripping his side) not to rush to Loki. Instead, he takes a breath and uses his Captain's voice. "Seriously, Clint? Are you eleven?" He strides over to Loki and offers him a hand. "He's already had to give up his life. How would you like it if you suddenly had years instead of decades to live? I know he pulled some shit, but you're better than this."

Loki accepts the hand and stands as Clint glares. "It's fine," Loki says. “I no doubt deserve more. I do not expect you to trust me, Mr. Barton, but I do hope we can at least be civil to each other."

"Clint, it's okay. I promise. This was my idea, and you can hold me personally accountable if it goes wrong." Steve puts a hand on Clint's shoulder. "You were trusted with Natasha? Trust me with Loki. I'll take care of things personally."

Clint looks at Steve. It's the comment about Natasha that finally calms him down. But he feels like there is something missing. He never bought into the 'aww shucks' image of Steve Rogers. "What do you know that we don't?"

Steve seriously considers his options. "Tash?" He nods at her, confirming that she go ahead with their plan. She takes Clint by the arm and suggests they go check out the range Tony put in.

Loki rubs his jaw. It hurts. It really hurts. He thinks he may bruise. And Thor starting to baby him is not helping his mood. "I'm fine!" he finally snaps. He feels the silence and takes a breath to calm himself. "I'll be fine," he says more quietly. "Thank you again, Captain."

"It's different now, it's understandable." Steve smiles warmly. "God teaches forgiveness, but it's not an easy lesson. We have to work for it."

"As you say," Loki replies with a hint of sourness in his voice.

"Are we done with today's episode of The Bold and the Avengers?" Tony asks. "Thor is up next. Come on, Sampson. Go smile for the camera."

Loki walks away to retrieve his tea.

Steve sighs, wishing he could be open with Loki, instead he grabs a coffee and goes to speak quietly with Bruce.

Eventually Tony corners Steve and starts questioning him on his mysterious boyfriend again. "I told you, Tony, you'll meet him at Christmas. He's pretty amazing, though. I don't think there's anything he wouldn't try for me. And you better believe I'd do anything for him. Anything, Tony." He chuckles. "I've got it so bad, but he's so sweet and so funny. You've no idea." Tony agrees that he doesn't, since Steve won't introduce him sooner.

"At least show me a picture. I know you have a picture." After all, Steve carried a picture of Peggy throughout the war, and they weren't even official.

Steve blushes. "I've never taken one. Sorry." In fairness, his picture of Peggy was clipped from a newspaper Bucky found for him.

"Come on. You really expect me to believe that? Fine. Them a picture you've drawn.

 

Loki's voice breaks in. "Pretend I'm Jane!"

"It's not like I brought my sketchbooks with me." Well, he did bring one but there's nothing in it yet. He pauses and looks over. "What are the Asgardians doing?"

There is a wind machine blowing Thor's cape and hair back. Loki is trying to coax him into 'making love to the camera'. "Please tell me you don't try to seduce Jane with that look."

"What is wrong with my look? Jane likes it just fine."

"The girl obviously has no taste."

"I thought you liked her."

Steve chuckles. "Should we stop this?" Tony laughs and shakes his head.

Natasha ends up being the hero as she breaks into the shoot to pose fiercely with Thor.

"Oh, sure, have a beautiful woman rescue you," Loki responds.

"You're just jealous," Thor says smiling.

"Of you? Hardly."

"Now boys, I share." Natasha holds her arms out and gets a hug from Thor. This is when Steve and Tony finally come over.

Steve looks around. "Where'd Bruce and Clint go? We can get those group photos done and maybe I can go home tonight."

"You gonna skip out on me just for a little nookie? I'm hurt, Steve." Tony puts his hands over his heart.  
Bruce is talking to Maria Hill off to the side. Loki goes to retrieve him. "Duty calls, Dr. Banner."

They walk over to the picture area. "Do I have to turn into the Hulk for this?"

Tony gives him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Brucey. The kids are buying Hulk action figures, not Dr. Banner ones."

"I'd buy a Dr. Banner figure." Steve offers with a smile as Clint rejoins, seeming quite sombre.

Loki is about to make a comment when he sees Clint. He decides to hold his tongue.

Steve murmurs in Clint's ear that they can talk after, which earns a nod, then Tony starts ordering everyone about for photos. Amidst the hullabaloo, Steve manages to sneak a squeeze of Loki's tush in.

Loki relaxes slightly at the touch. This is harder than he thought it would be. In fact, he's actually grateful for Thor to keep his mind preoccupied and give a little familiarity.

"Alright, Brother? You can stand by me."

"You still consider me your brother?" Loki doesn't know why he's asking now. He supposes because it didn't strike him before.

"Of course."

Steve can't help but smile when he hears that. "Uh, so tell me again why we need so _many_ pictures?" He's being pulled into a pose by both Tony and Natasha and not terribly appreciative of it.

Loki suddenly moves behind Thor when he sees Hulk. His heart is racing with fear. The reaction makes him angry. He steps out again. He exchanges a silent nod with Thor.

Steve makes certain he's at least partially between Hulk and Loki at all times. Just in case. He's also scared, knowing Loki wouldn't survive it this time. He makes a joke with Tony about the 'jolly green' and glances at Natasha for her support.

Clint is staying as much as he can on the opposite side of the room from Loki. Steve is not looking forward to that chat.

Natasha starts to joke with Loki, telling him he looks like he should be in a boy band.

Hearing that definitely makes Steve laugh. Tony points out that they _are_ a boy band.

"I realize I'm new, but I'm pretty sure Natasha is not a boy," Loki says. "And I'm not always a boy, either."

Tony shrugs. "Still a boy band."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Clearly gender matters so much to the Avengers. Tash is probably twice the man Tony is, anyway."

Natasha laughs and flexes while Tony attempts (and fails) to swat Steve for that comment.

Loki laughs, too, as does Thor, whose voice booms over all of them.

None of them hear the camera go off, capturing them in this true bonding moment. Even Clint chuckles at Tony's expense (who wouldn't?). The rest of the photos go off without a hitch and Steve is thrilled when they're finally done with him. They want to take a few more pictures of Thor. Loki stays to keep him company. They leave together to get some ale and catch up a bit.

Steve's more than a little jealous, but he knows he has his own chat to have. "C'mon, Clint. I'll buy you supper." He catches the archer by the elbow and leads him out. Natasha, naturally, joins them.

'Uuuuuugh.' He texts Loki before sitting down to sushi with the two assassins. "Okay, Clint. You can ask me anything. On one condition. Tell me if you've ever had TB?"

Clint is confused. "Tuberculosis? No. I haven't."

Steve frowns. Why must it always be the hard way? "Okay, good. That was, never mind. I know you have questions. I hope I have answers for you. Natasha explained to you about Loki being mortal and that he's here because of me?"

"Yeah, but I don't get it. Is he controlling your mind?" Clint leans forward and studies Steve's eyes.

"No. I'm controlling his heart." Steve looks at Clint with wide, serious eyes. "We were trapped together in this strange magical prison. We ended up working together to try to escape and, in the end, became very close. When I woke up again back in the real world, I went to Asgard to find him and make sure he'd gotten out. That was when he gave up his immortality. He gave up thousands of years for the possibility of 50ish with me."

Clint looks over at Natasha to see if she buys the story. She gives him her famous one raised eyebrow - shrug combination. He turns back to Steve. "And you know for sure he's mortal now."

"Well I'm not going to kill him to test, but he has shown signs of getting injured the same way as humans. He'll probably have a bruise from that punch of yours. He wouldn't have felt it before. And he can't lift me. He's tried."

The archer was surprised that Loki got knocked down from his punch. "Who all knows?"

"Which part?" Steve looks at Natasha. "Only you and Sam know about the prison, really. Bruce knows we're together. Thor helped me get him from Asgard. Tony doesn't know yet mostly because Tony's an ass who won't give Loki a chance if he knew we were together."

"Can't argue that last point. He's going to find out eventually. Tony may be an ass, but he isn't stupid."

"I told him I'd bring my boyfriend for Christmas. Let Loki and I have our bit of fun until then. Even Bruce has been getting some laughs out of it." He catches a waitress and orders some sake.

"It'll almost be worth it to see Tony's reaction."

"Almost?" Natasha asks.

Steve shakes his head with a smirk. "Look, I'm not asking you to be best friends with Loki, or even to like him. Just let him have a chance. We all got second chances. He gave up a lot to be here."

Clint looks at his plate. "If he had just tried to kill me, I could forgive that easily. But he took over my brain, made me kill my colleagues, my friends. Made me try to kill Nat."

"Well, that was the other option. To kill you." Steve frowns, his hand going to his forehead. "Does it help that he feels guilty? That he only made that choice so he wouldn't kill you? I... I don't know all the details, but he wasn't exactly working completely of free will, either. I know he'd tell you, if you asked. I believe he thinks he owes you something."

"He does owe me something." He shifts uncomfortably. "Something like that is hard to forgive." He looks at Nat, knows she'll understand.

"Which is why you understand why I wanted to ease you into this. I don't..." He pauses, starts over. "You're an important person to me, Clint, a friend. I would never hurt you if I could prevent it. At the same time, I fell in love. I don't want to deny myself that. If you want to be mad at me, I understand."

Clint sighs, looks at Natasha again. She gives him a little nod and a small gesture towards Steve. He rolls his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Steve. The heart can be a bitch sometimes. And like you said, I know what it's like to...want to redeem someone."

"Thank you. And you, Tash." He pats her hand and smiles. "Like I said, you don't have to love the guy, just please don't kill him."

"Thor would probably kill me if I did."

"Oh, you're not the only one getting death threats from Thor." Steve chuckles and ducks his head.

"What? If you break his little brother's heart, you're gonna get it? Pretty sure it's more likely he'd break your heart."

"Oh, Steve is a player," Natasha jokes.

Steve grins. "Tash. I. I don't know. I don't think Loki is playing me false. I mean. He basically volunteered to die so he could be with me. Doesn't that mean something?"

Clint shrugs. "Well, if anyone can tame that asshole, I guess you can. Thank God he didn't end up with Tony."

"I don't even want to think that." Steve shudders, then grins. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, though. Maybe we'll name a kid after you."

"Clint Rogers?" He thinks about it. "I kinda like the sound of that."

"Well, that's three names, fourteen more to decide." Steve chuckles. "Sorry. It's a joke we have, that we're going to have 17 kids."

"17?" Natasha wants to be sure she heard correctly. "That's a lot of a babies. Trying to make a couple of baseball teams?"

Steve shrugs. "I was just trying to make him laugh on a bad day. Then it sort of became a thing."

Natasha shakes her head. "Won't date a girl with a lip ring, but 17 children is just fine. You are such a grandpa."

"How do you kiss a lip ring? It's just all in the way."

Clint smiles. "Don't knock it till you've tried it."

"I'm happy kissing the lips I have, thank you." There's a mild blush as he looks at Clint. "I'm not the ladies' man you are."

Natasha laughs.

"Hey," Clint exclaims. "I've had my share."

"Uh-huh," she says and takes a drink.

'You owe Clint a chat, but he won't kill you now.' Steve shoots off a text to Loki as he smiles at the two. "You know, Tash, there's this handsome blonde archer I'm sure would say yes if you asked him out."

She glares at him. "You know, you're not as funny as you think, Rogers."

Then she smiles and drinks more sake.

"This is an inside joke, right?" Clint says. "For the record, I wouldn't say no."

"She spent most of our last mission suggesting dates instead of working." Steve rolls his eyes. "Typical, right? Strangely enough, I found my own not long after."

"Guess I should have warned you that she is both a control freak and a hopeless romantic."

"Am not," Natasha protests.

"Are so."

"We can test. Do you want to know Loki's pet name for me, Tash?"

She looks at him as though he's from another planet. "You know I do."

Steve laughs, then with yet another blush he admits it. "He calls me his starlight."

"Starlight?"

"Because I guide him and give him hope." Steve shrugs, looking at his hands.

"Well that's disgusting," Clint says.

"It's sweet," Natasha tells him. She gets a funny look on her face. "Really sweet."

Clint looks at Steve. "Told ya. Romantic."

Steve shrugs. "Me too, so I can't judge. One of my favourite things to do is sit by the fireplace with a couple glasses of wine and read french poetry while Loki cuddles against me."

Natasha smiles. She bumps Clint's arm. "Why don't we ever do that?"

"Really? How about because you prefer to have a drinking contest using vodka."

She grimaces and turns to Steve. "See what I have to work with?"

"I'm sorry. You did have a brief chance with me, but you blew it."

"You and me?" She shakes her head. "Yeah, no. I'd rather have Sam. No offense."

Steve laughs. "Yeah, really, it only lasted for the first three minutes until you said something." He's teasing, has been the whole time. "Okay, you're really not my type. I like dark hair and a mischievous streak."

"I can be mischievous."

Clint looks at her. "You just said you didn't want him."

"Doesn't mean I don't want him to want me."

"I'm sure that makes sense to you."

A snort from Steve and he holds up his hand with the ring. "My significant other might have a problem with that."

Natasha grabs his hand to get a closer look. "Oh, you've got it bad."

"I know." Steve purses his lips. "We're not quite ready to be engaged or married yet but we're both sure that's the next step."

Clint gets a hollow feeling in his stomach. "You really trust him?"

"I trust him not to betray _me_." Steve is very clear on this. "I do still know who he is, though. He will cause mischief, he will lie. He won't try to rule the world, because he knows that I would leave him if he did."

The archer nods. "At least you aren't delusional."

"He's doing a hell of a lot for me. The least I can do is chance a little trust for him. Maybe he'll surprise you. I really hope he will."

"Me, too," Clint says. "For all our sakes."

Loki texts back, 'Good to know. Home or Tower?'

Steve feels the buzz and answers quickly. 'Just finishing dinner. Wanna meet for ice cream?' "That's him now, would you mind if I duck out? I'd really like to spend a little time with him, make sure he's not overwhelmed from spending the day with people who've tried to kill him."

Natasha smiles. "Sure thing, starlight."

He jokingly presses a sloppy kiss to her temple, before clasping Clint's hand. "You're amazing, you know that? Now take this girl out dancing or something to burn off her energy."

Clint jokes, "More like hand-to-hand combat."

"Don't complain. It gives you an excuse to touch me."

"Same thing if you do it right." Steve winks and drops some money for the meal as he gets up to leave.

'Yes. Where?' Loki texts back.

'There's a little place not far from Stark tower.' He texts Loki the address before heading there himself and claiming a table.

Loki walks in wearing a red dress and black heels. She pours herself into the seat. "Hello, Captain. I thought a costume change might be in order. I hope you don't mind."

"Never. By the way, I think Natasha might be your biggest fan." He hands Loki a menu, pointing out a few of his favourite ice cream dishes.

"I'm not surprised. She is the cleverest of them."

"Even more than me?"

"Of course not, starlight."

Steve smiles and blushes at that, thinking a little of Natasha. "How are you holding together? You _looked_ exceptionally good."

Loki focuses on the menu. "It was... This may have been the most difficult day since I've been here. There were a few moments when all I wanted was to run into your arms."

"I'll admit I was rather tempted to punch Tony a few times. And Tash actually had to hold me back from going to you when Clint punched you. How's your face?" Steve has no illusions about Loki hiding any possible bruising under magic.

"It will heal."

"I'll kiss it better later." He promises as a waitress comes by, he orders himself a banana split. Loki asks for the same.

"How's Thor?"

"Good. Though apparently Odin is making demands on him again. I think a part of him wishes I was still playing king. At least then he was left alone with Jane."

"It is nice to be with the one you love and not have to worry about the world." Steve gives Loki a wink.

"The world always manages to intrude."

The waitress stops by with their ice cream, almost on cue. "Well, sometimes that's okay." Steve grins at the dessert.

"Sometimes. Not usually." Loki digs into her dessert. Somehow it makes her feel better. She can concentrate on the creamy goodness and the different flavors of syrup instead of the day's events.

Steve leans in to whisper. "Imagine those syrups and whipped cream being licked off my belly." Then he innocently goes back to his own treat, licking every bit from the spoon.

A smile makes it's way across her lips. "You have a magic all your own, Steve Rogers," she tells him.  
"The power of making you smile?" He licks some whipped cream off his lip.

"The power of making all the bad things disappear. I couldn't do this without you. I wouldn't want to."

"I wouldn't want you to. You're mine."

"Forever and always."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The look of pure joy on Steve's face is fleeting as it's replaces with a blush and he ducks his head. "Thank you."

She brushes his hand with the back of her fingers. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Overwhelmed? Madly in love? Fighting the urge to crush you to my chest?" He glances up at her through those lashes of his.

"Please tell me you're staying at the Tower tonight. I don't think I can wait until you get home."

"Yes. It's too late to head back. Do you have ideas, my night sky?"

"Only that I want to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you until we're both breathless."

Steve nods. He tosses some money on the table, not bothering to finish. "Meet you there?"

Loki nods. She doesn't move until he's left the building. Then she disappears in an alley and reappears in Steve's bedroom. He's wearing the new uniform again.

It takes Steve a bit to get past Tony and Bruce. "No really, I _am_ tired and I have a long drive tomorrow. Yes, I'm sure I can't stay longer this time. No, I'll see you at Christmas, have fun in the lab." He finally makes it to the bedroom and closes the door behind him with a sigh.

"It's about time," Loki says as he quietly approaches. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me."

"Tony." It's all he needs to say before he's enveloped the god in his arms. Loki claims his lips again and again, all of the kisses he had wanted to give, to take during the day finally finding release. Steve just holds him close as they kiss, never wanting to let go. He does, however, slowly maneuver them to the bed so they can cuddle while they kiss.

Loki pushes Steve onto the bed then straddles his lap. "My beautiful starlight."

His hands move up Loki's chest to his shoulders. "My night sky, the day's been too long."

The black coat is removed, the black pants unfastened.

"My love." His hands move back down, around Loki's waist. "What would you like?"

Tears come into the green eyes. "Make the world go away. Make it be just the two of us. Make love to me."

Steve nods and rolls them over. He leans against Loki and strokes his cheek. "Je t'aime, ma cher. I'll take care of you." He slowly undresses Loki, pressing kisses to each inch of revealed skin. Then he finds a tie in his bag and uses it to cover Loki's eyes. "Just feel."

Loki nods. He feels even more vulnerable like this, something he would not tolerate if he were with anyone else. Steve's lips feel warm against his skin. Steve's hands are gentle, caring. He is at Steve's mercy, and he can think of no other place he'd rather be. Steve keeps kissing, keeps touching. He's stroking Loki's skin, licking it, sucking on it. "I love you." He whispers before sucking on a nipple. "I need you." A bite to Loki's hip. "You complete me." A long lick along Loki's thigh.

"My starlight," Loki breathes. "Even without seeing you, I can feel your warmth guiding me."

"Allow me to pour myself into you, so we are one being." He gently kisses Loki's asscheek before pulling away just long enough to grab lube.

The sorcerer nods, opening his legs wide. Steve gently slides his fingers into Loki, preparing him well with a good amount of lubricant. Loki is responsive, moving his hips to get more of the Captain inside him. Steve's fingers are deep inside Loki. He brushes the prostate for a little tease before finally pulling out. That's when he settles between the trickster's legs and lines himself up with Loki's hot opening to slowly push in. He leans over Loki, claiming his mouth until he's fully sheathed.

Loki grabs Steve's ass, pulling him in as close as possible. This is exactly what he needed.

As Steve looks down, he decides the blindfold is NOT what he needs so he pulls it away so he can look deep into those green eyes he adores. "Slow and deep?" He barely rocks his hips, just enough to get a flutter of feeling along both their nerve endings. "Or should we just stay here all night?"

Green eyes feast on the sight of Steve above them. "Like this for two minutes. Then slow and deep."

Steve waits, his hands on Loki's neck, holding him. He takes a tender kiss, which probably causes the wait to be a bit more than two minutes. Finally he moves. Slow thrusts, sure and deep. Loving.

"I love you," Loki sighs. His hands slide up and down the soldier's back. "I need you." His hips are moving in the opposite direction as Steve's.

"I'm yours. I'm yours." His words are timed with his thrusts as he keeps his eyes matched to Loki's. He has to blink, as tears threaten to overwhelm him from the power of his emotion.

Loki takes two deep breaths before his body quakes and semen splatters onto their bodies.

Steve cries out and it breaks his resolve. He's crying and coming and clinging tightly to Loki. "Oh God, I love you. I love you."

Loki holds him tight, never wanting to let go.

Steve manages to gain control again, he face pressed into Loki's neck. "I'm sorry. Was that okay?"

"It was perfect. Exactly what I needed." He gives Steve a kiss

"Okay." Steve clings a little more, feeling vulnerable.

"Are you alright? I know you weren't thrilled by the photo shoot."

"Fucking drained. It's been a bit of an emotional roller coaster today."

Loki agrees. He caresses Steve's face. "It's over now, love. There's only you and me and this room for as long as you need."

"Will you make the dreams go away again? Keep me safe from everything, even if it's just Tony and his exhausting questions?" He leans into Loki's touch.

The sorcerer kisses the soldier's forehead, banishing dreams for the night. "Done. But tomorrow you will have to dream."

Steve pouts but he nods. Then he squishes Loki under him. "You're sticky. But I love you anyway."

That makes Loki smile. "Of course you do.

"Can you finger wiggle, or do I have to get a wash cloth?"

Loki raises his hand and wiggles his fingers. The stickiness goes away. "Good thing Odin granted me use of my magic."

"It makes life pretty wonderful. You spoil me senseless with it, though. You need to learn to say no." Steve teases, his nose bumping Loki's chin.

"No. How was that?"

"I'm setting the kittens on your ankles when we get home."

Loki laughs. "No. I think I'm getting better at that."

"Okay, trick question. Will you be here when I wake up?" He kisses Loki's shoulder.

"Yes. Seems I'm not so good at that other word after all."

"I'll drive home while you're at work. And then, when I get there? I'm going to cover the bed in silk sheets and then rose petals." He taps a finger over Loki's lips. "What should I be wearing when you get in?"

Loki bites his lip. "Your Captain America uniform? I don't care which one."

"Helmet or no?"

"Only if you take it off dramatically when I arrive."

Steve laughs. "Deal. And what horribly romantic thing do you want for supper?"

Loki shrugs. "One of your stir fry dishes perhaps. Something with easy clean-up."

"We have leftover lasagna?" Steve yawns, resting his head on Loki's shoulder.

"Even better." He closes his eyes.

"I love you." Steve murmurs as he nuzzles in to sleep.

"I know."

"Thank you."

Loki holds him just a bit tighter before relaxing again as sleep overtakes him.


	19. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go for a picnic and then start some holiday fun. (Written in early December!)

Loki goes to the bathroom and removes the glamour hiding his bruise. It's purple and slightly green. And when Steve caressed his cheek he had to stop himself from grimacing. He thought he'd be able to heal it, but apparently that is not allowed. He reapplies the glamour and returns to Steve, who is packing a picnic lunch. "What are you making me?"

"Chicken salad sandwiches, vegetables with dip, pita chips. That okay?" He turns to Loki, lifts his chin slightly. He suspects Loki of hiding the injury, and addresses it. "You know you can drop the glamour around me, right?"

"I know." He leaves it on. "And it all sounds delicious." He kisses Steve's cheek and goes to play with the cats.

Steve frowns, but he finishes packing the lunch and tucks it into a backpack. "C'mon, we'll take the bike out of the city and find someplace that looks good."

Mouse illusions have Ink and Smudge in a near frenzy, especially when their paws go straight through them. It makes Loki laugh and feel a bit sorry for them at the same time.

"You done tormenting them, love?" Steve has his coat on and the backpack over his shoulder. "We should get going."

Loki pets them both. He gets up and puts on his black leather blazer. "All set."

Steve kisses his forehead then they go out to the bike. It's a bit of a drive to the area he's thinking of, but he hopes Loki will like it. Loki loves the excuse to hold Steve. It's also a great excuse to ignore his phone. Tony has been trying to get Loki to bring over his boyfriend for dinner.

They park in a small alcove of a forested area and Steve looks around, breathing in the outdoors. "Like it? There's a waterfall about an hour that way that we can eat by." He points.

Loki takes off his helmet. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad, I really hoped you would like it. C'mon." He takes Loki's arm and starts walking.

The woods here are so different from Asgard. The sounds in particular seem very foreign. He follows Steve as they continue to walk. "How much farther?" he finally asks.

"It's just this way." He smiles warmly. "Is it different from Asgard? Or is nature the same everywhere?"

"Different. Very different."

"Tell me?" They can just start to hear the noise from the waterfall, they're almost there.

Loki thinks about his answer. "Asgard's forests are more like the ones in your Norse lands. It's the sounds that are the most distinct. Your birds, the insects. Yours sound less menacing. Should I be saying ours now?"

"Only if it's home." Steve shrugs. "It will be, soon enough."

"It is. You are."

Steve smiles and leads Loki down to where the waterfall is. Its not large, but it's lovely. There is a clear spot to one side and that's where Steve intends their picnic. It's a calming spot, secluded. Loki likes it very much. He helps spread out the blanket.

After setting out the food, Steve sits down with a stretch. "I love escaping to nature."

Loki sits so he can watch the waterfall. He wiggles his fingers to redirect some of the spray, creating a rainbow.

Steve grins and pulls Loki against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I know. I love you as well."

He offers Loki a sandwich and grabs a bottle of water for himself. "I don't think ever seen anything so beautiful."

Loki looks over at him. "Nor I."

"I was speaking of your eyes." Steve teases with a kiss to the temple.

"Liar," he says with a smile then bites into the sandwich. The first half is gone in a handful of bites.

"I should probably warn you... I promised Clint we'd name a kid after him." Steve shifts, he begins to massage Loki's shoulders.

"Hawkeye Rogers? Hmm. Not sure about that."

"Clinton Rogers. Sounds much better than Tony Rogers." He chuckles, digging his thumbs into Loki's shoulders. "Thank you, again, for putting up with them "

Loki closes his eyes and makes a happy sound. "Only for you, my love. So Clinton. I assume there will also be a James, a Howard, and a Peggy in addition to our mothers' names."

"Only if you want them, too." He kisses Loki's ear as he continues the massage. He thinks its a shame that it's too cool to ask Loki to strip.

Loki smiles. "We could call him Clinton Anthony and use his middle name when we're really angry."

Steve laughs. "That would be too funny. Are there any names you would want?"

Loki looks past the waterfall and into his childhood. "Sigyn perhaps. Sigyn Natalia Rogers. That's rather pretty isn't it."

"That's beautiful. Was she someone special?" His fingers ghost over Loki's neck and cheek.

"My first love. My only true friend other than Thor. We were betrothed for a time."

"What happened?" Steve isn't jealous, he'd had Peggy, after all.

"She got a better offer. A light elf. The union brought peace between our realms." He comes out of his reverie. "Natalia is after Natasha. I remember reading that was her original given name."

"Yes." He hugs Loki tightly to his chest. "Am I a bad person for being glad you never got married? I know it's selfish, but you're mine."

"No, starlight. There is nothing bad about you." Loki pushes Steve away only far enough to be able to kiss him.

Steve gives a happy sigh. "Thank you, though I'm hardly perfect."

Loki gives a half smile. "I did not say you were perfect."

"Just nothing bad." He kisses Loki's ear.

"Nothing bad is most definitely not perfect," Loki informs him.

"Well I'm hardly all good, either. I'm just normal."

"No, starlight, you're not. Normal could never make me feel the way you do. Normal would never have given me a chance." Loki gives him a thankful kiss. "You are many things. Normal is not one of them. And neither is perfect."

"How about 'yours'? That's a thing I am." He cuddles closer, watching the water.

"Definitely mine. Always mine." Loki kisses the corner of his mouth then moves to lie down and rest his head in Steve's lap.

Steve lightly strokes Loki's hair. Then his phone buzzes and he grabs it quickly so it won't bother him, looking at the message then setting it aside.

"Anything important?" Loki asks.

"Oh, just Sam saying it's safe to come home." He winks with a mischievous grin.

Loki furrows his brow. "Why would it not be safe to go home? Is someone trying to kill you?"

"My surprise is ready..."

A buzz of excitement quickens Loki's heart. "A good surprise?"

"I'd like to think so." He touches Loki's nose. "But it can wait til you're ready."

Loki stretches and eats the second half of his sandwich. He likes the anticipation, the knowing that Steve has done something special for him. He doesn't mind waiting to find out what it is.

Steve has the vegetables out and is nibbling on them as he relaxes, his legs stretched out. "Sam was really good to help me out. But I hope you don't think I took you out only because of the surprise. I really do like coming out here."

Loki smiles. "This is not a get-me-out-of-the-way place. You could have simply taken me shopping for that. This is special. Beautiful."

Steve leans in to whisper. "It could be a great place for a wedding ceremony."

He considers it. "Bit of a trek. Would have to tell the ladies to bring sneakers and carry their heels. But yes. It would be quite beautiful."

"You kidding, half my friends seem to be able to fly, now. They'd have no problems." He chuckles.

Loki notes that Tony would probably chopper in the rest.

"Fucking Tony." Steve rolls his eyes.

"He has his uses. I for one am glad he has a horribly thorough P.R. team to clean up my image."

"Me too." Steve sighs. "He can be a really great guy, though, sometimes I wish he were his father."

"Interesting, isn't it, how one man can be seen so differently by two? From the way you and Tony speak of him, one would think there were two Howard Starks."

"From what I've been told, he changed when I died, disappeared. Whatever you want to call it." Steve pulls his knees to his chest, hugging them. "I probably would have had a crush on him if I hadn't been so infatuated with Peggy. He was really my type."

"Watch it, love. I'm starting to get jealous." Loki winks at Steve then starts to munch on some of the veggies.

Steve blushes. "Sorry. I guess I've loved a lot of people in my life. But you... You seem to have the best bits of all of them."

"Flatterer. Should we start heading back?"

"You do. Peggy's fierceness, Howard's intelligence, Bucky's humour... I see them all in you." He steals a kiss. "Mmn. I guess we can head back."

"Bucky?" Loki smiles. "So you did have a crush on Bucky."

"When we were young. I was over it well before the war. But he was how I realized that I didn't care about gender." He rises, offering Loki his hand.

The former god takes it and rises. "Then I am grateful to him." He pulls Steve into a soft kiss.  
Steve continues the kiss for a while before pulling away. "Let's get back, darling. I'm excited for you to see now."

They pack up the backpack and take one last look of the waterfall. The hike back doesn't seem to take as long. And soon they are back on the road heading for home.

As they arrive at their house Steve parks the bike and helps Loki off. "Part of me wants to blindfold you as we go in."

"You can if you wish. Or I can close my eyes."

"Compromise." Once he's opened the front door, Steve puts his hands over Loki's eyes and leads him into their living room. As asked, Sam has left the fireplace on and set up a tall Christmas tree for them, with white lights from top to bottom. There are a few plain boxes with ornaments on the floor waiting for them. 

"Okay." Steve breathes as he uncovers Loki's eyes.

Loki drinks in the sight. "It's beautiful." The words seem too little. "You did this?"

Steve runs his hands over Loki's shoulders. "I wanted your - our - first Christmas to be perfect."

"I don't believe in -" Loki stops himself. It doesn't matter. "I can't believe this is real. It's wonderful. Magical." He gives Steve a kiss. "Thank you."

Steve returns the kiss, his arms wrapping around Loki. "I know you're not Christian, but it's also about family. The boxes are ornaments I picked out that we can put on the tree to decorate. I made sure to pick plastic ones the kittens could not break."

"You think of everything. The smell, is that the tree?"

"Yep." He pulls away to open the first box of ornaments, showing them to Loki. He pulls one out, a kitten in a red hat sleeping in a tea cup.

It's adorable, and the look on Loki's face confirms it. "Where do we put it?"

"Pick a spot, we have many to hang." It's true. There's many featuring kittens, Steve having found Loki's soft spot, but there are also many more traditional ones: balls, snowflakes, gingerbread men.

"Wait. Something's missing." Loki turns on the radio to a station that plays Christmas music. With the proper music in place, he begins to hang the ornaments wherever he gets a fancy.

As he helps, Steve sings along with some of the songs. Many he knew before, and he's learned most of the newer ones since he woke up. "I'll be home for Christmas, just you wait and see..."

Loki quickly picks up some of the songs, too, and sings along with the choruses. He lets Ink bat at the ornament in his hand before putting it on the tree. Steve snaps a picture with his phone. Tony's words to him the other day make him realize that he really ought to be taking pictures of their life together and he wants them, wants these little moments to always be his.

Loki picks up Smudge and shows him the tree. "You are not allowed to climb this tree. Do you understand? Of course you do. And you're going to climb it the first chance you get anyway. That's my boy," he smiles.

Steve starts laughing. "You'll be showing him which branches to use."

"He doesn't need me to show him that. He's a clever boy. And if he can't figure it out, I'm sure Ink will show him." He sets down the kitten and goes to give Steve a kiss. "You're too good to me."

"I'm not good enough. Not with you putting up with Tony and Clint and everybody." He holds his hand gently over Loki's cheek where he knows the bruising must be. "You're the one who's too good."

Loki moves the hand away from his face. "You think me silly for hiding it don't you."

"If you need to hide it from others, I understand, but I wish you wouldn't hide it from me. It makes me worry you'll hide other hurts from me."

Tears well up in the green eyes. "It's not from you, love. It's from myself. So that whenever I pass a mirror I won't have to see it." Loki shrugs. "Call it vanity. Call it...a physical manifestation of my weakness. Either way I don't want to see it."

"Oh, Lo'. C'mere." He envelopes Loki in a warm hug, one hand on the back of his head.

Loki holds him tightly. "My magic won't heal it. It taunts me."

"It's okay, baby. You're allowed to be weak." He rocks Loki protectively. "I know it's hard, but you don't have to be a god anymore."

Loki stiffens slightly at the words. "If I'm not a god, what am I?"

"You are Loki. A man, and sometimes a woman. You are a parent. And a lover. You are a sorcerer and a genius. Most importantly, you are the one who loves me."

He looks into the blue eyes that rule his heart. "I do love you." He allows himself another moment to gaze at the lashes and the blue beneath. "I should text Sam a thank you."

"You should. And then we should have some cocoa while we sit and just enjoy this." He gently strokes the cheek he knows isn't injured. "No matter what, you can still be the god of my heart."

Loki rolls his eyes at that. "All right. We are approaching the borderline of becoming much too sappy." He kisses Steve's nose then gets his phone and texts Sam.

"I'm starting to get a complex." Steve pouts.

"Go make that cocoa you were telling me about while Sam and I tell each other how disgustingly sweet you are."

Steve sticks out his tongue then heads to the kitchen to make cocoa the proper way, from chocolate and not powder.

Loki exchanges a few text with Sam then joins Steve in the kitchen. "What marvelous elixir are you making us now?"

"Cocoa, like I said I would." He finishes, pouring it into the mugs and topping it off with whipped cream and cinnamon. "Don't let anyone ever try to tell you that powder shit is hot chocolate. It's not."

"Well someone is certainly passionate about cocoa." Loki accepts one of the mugs and takes it into the living room. He sits on the couch and waits for Steve to sit, too, so he can lean on him.  
Steve makes himself comfortable, an arm going around Loki's shoulders. "Trust me, there's a lot of so-called convenient food around now that's just terrible."

"I'll take your word for it." He blows on his cocoa then takes a careful sip. "Mmm. That is delicious."  
"You will never enjoy another's cocoa after mine." Steve winks.

Loki takes a contented breath and looks around, wanting to commit it all to memory. "So when are we going dancing again?"

"When would you like to go? That's when I'll take you." Steve is unaware of the whipped cream on his lip.  
Green eyes sparkle when they see the bit of white. Loki leans in and says, "Saturday. Take me Saturday." He continues moving closer until he can suck off the bit of cream. "Mmm. You are delicious." He leans back and resumes drinking his cocoa.

Steve laughs, licking his lips after Loki's pulled away. "It's a date. Will you be wearing the dress this time?"

"Yes. Or we could both wear them."

"I suppose we could." He's not sure how accepted that is, but he doesn't really care. "We've never been female at the same time before."

"True. Of course if you'd like, we could try out both being female before Saturday." He drinks his cocoa innocently.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I see what you're doing. The answer is yes." He finishes his drink and sets the mug aside.

Loki smiles and continues to drink.

Cuddling against Loki, Steve practically purrs with contentment. "The things you make me want..."

"You've always wanted them, love. I merely give you permission."

"Is that so?"

Loki nods solemnly, his lips still on his mug.

"You know what I want right now?" His lips press to Loki's neck.

"Mmm. No. What?"

"I want to wrap myself around you so you know how much I love you."

Loki carefully sets down his mug and turns towards Steve. "I already know how much. But I would not refuse you wrapping your body around mine."

Steve grins and pulls Loki against him, his arms and legs wrapping around him. "Mine."

Loki gives him a kiss. "Yours."

They sit for a while then Steve mutters. "I think Pepper's mad at Tony again."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's been texting more than usual about my boyfriend." Steve shrugs. "Either that or he's figured something out."

"He's been texting me as well. Wants to take us to dinner."

"Us or 'us'? Do you think he knows?"

"General us. He's looked into my phone a few times. I used my magic to make your phone number appear different in my cell. And your name comes up as Boyfriend."

"How sweet." Steve teases. Then he pauses. "Would JARVIS be able to see in my room?"

Loki smiles. "I took care of it. All JARVIS saw was you going to bed and sleeping peacefully."

"Oh, my genius." Steve strokes Loki's back.

"One of the many reasons you love me," Loki reminds him.

"True." He winks. "I am sort of curious what right Tony thinks he has to look at your personal conversations."

"I doubt he put that much thought into it."

"Well you don't have to show him if you don't want to." He starts petting Loki's hair.

"I know. Actually I change the conversations up slightly. There is a very good chance he thinks I have an obsession with troll dolls."

Steve laughs. "You asshole, I love it."

"My only concern is that I will have an actual collection of them come Christmas." Loki runs a finger over Steve's chest, doodling old words.

"Just magic them into something useful, like cat toys. Or dildos." He looks down at that finger.

"Dildo-shaped cat toys?" Loki giggles at the image.

"Our friends would stop coming over."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"How will you seduce Sam if he never comes over?" Steve grins. He thinks he's funny, anyway.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Are you wanting Sam to join our bed?"

"I wasn't." He's considering it now, though. "It could be fun, but I'd want to go back to just my Loki after a time or two."

"Well well. My Captain is the kinky one." He kisses Steve's lips. "Tell me, love. What would the configuration be?" His hand moves down, reaching beneath Steve's shirt. "Would we be women for him? Would you be a woman so we could both fuck you?"

Steve blushes. "Well, he's definitely only into women. But I don't think I'd want him fucking you. Only I get..." He pauses, eyes going wide. "Could you do that duplicate thing for sex?"

"Why yes, yes I could. What are you thinking, love?

"I'm trying to decide whether having you fuck both my ass and my mouth or my ass and my pussy would be hotter." His eyes go glassy. "Or I could fuck your pussy while you fucked my ass. So many possibilities."

"Then we must try all of them, determine which one you like best."

Steve leans in to Loki's ear. "I could be eating your pussy right now while you fucked mine. Lo', why don't you tell me these things?"

There is something about those words coming from Steve Rogers' mouth that has Loki's blood flowing down immediately. "You amaze me." He starts to grind against Steve, wanting a bit of friction against his cock.

"Well, only fair to return the favour." He slips his hand into Loki's trousers to help him with his problem. "We could put my words into action, head to bed."

Loki nods. He forces himself to get up. As he walks to the bedroom, he changes into a woman. Her body is covered by a red bustier, red thongs, a sheer red robe and red stockings.

Steve's eyes drink Loki's form in as he follows her. "God, you're gorgeous."

She turns around and wriggles her fingers. Steve's voluptuous body is in black - a black demi-cup bra, two pairs of sheer black underwear - one a bikini and the other a high-waisted, snug-fitting brief - and sheer black stockings. There are tiny pink bow accents here and there. The look is completed with long black silk gloves. "Stunning."

Steve looks down. "Excellent taste, love." She leads Loki towards the bed, pushing her down onto it while kissing her. One gloved hand strokes between her thighs.

Loki opens up her legs to her and moves her hips. "You promised me your mouth," she moans.

"So I did." Steve pulls the crotch of Loki's thong aside, leaning in. She presses her lips to Loki's soft folds and begins to suck and lick.

"Fuck," she breathes. She grabs a fistful of blonde hair and shuts her eyes to concentrate.

"Just one element missing," Loki's voice comes from behind Steve. A masculine hand strokes the blonde hair.

Steve pushes her tongue inside Loki, slowly fucking her with it. She feels herself tremble with the arrival of the second Loki. She wants to beg but she doesn't want to stop pleasuring Loki.

The duplicate lifts Steve's ass and runs his fingers between her legs. The material magically disappears, making both panties crotchless. He feels her wetness. "Moan if you want me."

Steve moans loudly, sending vibrations into the cunt before her. She's eager and excited, plus her mouth is still busy in her favourite way.

Loki moans, touching her own breast to intensify the pleasure. The duplicate smiles and penetrates Steve from behind, sliding in easily through the wetness. He thrusts slowly, deeply, his hands at her hips.

A long, low groan escapes Steve and her fingers dig into the hips of the Loki before her. She's licking, sucking, trying to send Loki over before she's too distracted to continue.

Loki's hips are coming off the bed as her legs begin to shake. "Fuck. Yes. Yes! Stevie!" There's a string of incoherent choking moans as her back lifts off the bed in ecstasy.

Steve sucks until she's sure Loki's done, then she pulls up, head on Loki's thigh as she massages a breast. "So... So good." Happy noises come from her throat as the fucking continues from behind, but she wants her Loki beneath her, to kiss her and rub against her.

Both Loki's have other ideas. The male leaves her before both are pushing Steve to the side, getting her on her back. The the cock is inside her again, thrusting, thrusting. Female Loki straddles her stomach, bending down to kiss her as she removes the black bra.

"God." Her legs wrap around the male Loki to encourage him, while her hands eagerly grope the chest of the Loki on top her. She squeezes the full breasts even as she sucks the demanding tongue Into her mouth.

Loki moves away from Steve's mouth, kissing down her neck until she reaches a nipple. She gives it a tiny bite before sucking on it. The duplicate has his hands over Steve's, which continue to massage Loki's breasts.

Steve tosses her head back. "Oh fuck, oh God. Lo'! Loki!" She's so close. Her hips try to rock up, take just that little bit more in.

Loki sits up and smiles at her. She pinches Steve's breasts before sliding one hand back and gently stimulating the blonde's clit. "Come for me, starlight.”

Steve groans, her legs coming up as she starts to shake with pleasure. She grips tightly to Loki, her cry reduced to a voiceless keening of pure pleasure.

Loki bends down and sucks on her neck until she's done. The duplicate moves back then disappears. Her lips move to Steve's ear. "I can bring him back later if you like."

Steve nods, wrapping her arms around Loki. "That... Was intense."

"Mmm," she agrees, lying down half on top of Steve. "You have such wonderful ideas." She places tiny kisses over her chest one right after the other.

Steve laughs, one hand moving up to stroke Loki's hair. "Thank you?"

"No, love. Thank you." Loki smiles, her green eyes shining. "We should make this a Christmas tradition."

"You think?" She tilts her head to look in Loki's eyes. "Decorate tree then immensely hot threesome with two of you? I guess I could suffer through that each year."

She smooths out the blonde hair. "Good. You are so beautiful."

"You're the goddess."

"Goddess no more, love, but yours all the same."

"Goddess in that no other comes close. That's still true." She tugs Loki over for a kiss.

Loki happily complies. "You make me feel like a goddess." Her hand strokes down the smooth skin.

"I love you." Another kiss, slower this time.

She pulls Steve close, entwining their legs together. "I rather like us both being female. The kisses seem softer, less scratchy."

"Mmn." Steve gives Loki a bit of a squeeze. "Same with the embraces."

"And do you want to know the best part?"

"No?"

This amuses Loki. "No? Alright then. I shan't tell you." She kisses Steve's nose then her lips, keeping their mouths pressed together for a long while.

Steve laughs into the kiss as it ends. "I was joking. Tell me what you think."

"I was going to say that the best part is that my duplicate has no semen. So I don't need to turn you back into your beautiful male form until you wish it."

Then Loki sticks her tongue out at Steve.

Steve nips at her tongue. "Ah, but what if you wish? Or will we simply play with the strap on again?"

Loki cups her breast then slides her hand down to the top of the sheer black high-waisted panties. "I don't need penetration to come, starlight. But if you do, we can play with whatever toys you wish."

"I never said you needed it. I asked if you'd want it." She moves her hand to Loki's, wrapping her fingers around it. "We've hardly explored this body of mine. I'm not fully sure what will or won't make me come.'

"Then we should explore that tonight, don't you think? Where would you like to begin?"


	20. New Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes through some tests to prove his skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place in December.)

Steve calls Tony and, much to the billionaire's chagrin, asks to speak to Loki. Tony mumbles something about Loki having his own phone before heading to his desk and holding the phone out. "Your new boyfriend wants you."

"New boyfriend?" Loki puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Loki? It's Steve Rogers. Captain America? How're things?"

"Captain," he says with a slight lilt to his voice. "Things are well, thank you for asking. How are you?" Loki sees Tony watching him and rolls his eyes.

"Since you're now a part of the team, I wanted to suggest we start some combat training with you. Also, we should have lunch next time I'm in town."

"That's very kind of you, Captain. I appreciate your willingness to include me. And though I may not be as strong as I once was, perhaps you will still find me a formidable opponent."

"Well that's why we should do the training, we can figure out your strengths and weaknesses. I know Tony will probably object, but I'd like to do it myself."

Loki's eyebrows rise. "Yourself?" he says for Tony's benefit. "I would be honored."

Steve smiles to himself, wondering what Loki will really have to say when he gets home. "Tony keeps telling me he wants me around more often, so I could make a point of coming up once a week and giving you a couple hours. Fair?"

"More than fair. I know your time is valuable."

"So is my team. I need to make sure everyone is performing at peak capacity. You tell Stark not to work you too hard."

Loki smiles softly. "I will. And I look forward to our match."

"Me too. Is Tony exploding? Pass me back and I'll explain."

"Yes of course. Here he is." Loki holds the phone out to the billionaire with a satisfied smile.

Steve explains his plans in quite some detail before Tony finally lets him go. Then Tony gives Loki the eye.

"Problem, Stark?"

"Why did he need to talk to you for that? I could've excused you no problem."

"Excused? And miss out on the opportunity to train with your world's greatest soldier?"

"I meant from work for that. Jeez." Tony rolls his eyes. "Steve never calls me, why are you special?"

Loki smiles. "Magic trumps technology. Also you're an ass."

"And you aren't? Keep smirking, Steve will figure you out soon enough." Tony tucks his phone in his pocket and grumbles off.

Loki exchanges a look with Bruce. "Just go with it."

Steve spends the rest of his day drawing and researching Hydra activity since his death.

Loki gets home and goes straight for the cats. "Well, children, your father made Tony Stark quite jealous when he called me."

Steve looks up from his drawing. "Oh really?'

"Mmm-hmm. He wanted to know why I was so special." Loki gets up carrying Ink and gives Steve a kiss.

"Just being friendly to someone who could probably use a friend." He smiles. "I've got a plan."

"Of course you do."

"You're not interested?"

"I am. Just wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me without prompting." He grins as though he's won something.

Steve tugs Loki over and into his lap. "How do you feel about falling in love?"

"I find it frightening and wonderful. And something we've both already done."

"What if we did it again, for show?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. "That would be very interesting. I take it this is for Tony's benefit?"

"P.R. We'll do it slow enough that it won't ruin our Christmas surprise." He kisses Loki's temple.

Green eyes narrow and study the man before him. "What is it between you and Tony?"

Ink starts to get fussy, and Loki puts her down to play with her brother.

"What?" Steve blinks, genuinely confused.

"You've told all of the other Avengers about us, but Tony you wish to wait and play a prank. I'm not complaining," Loki says. "I am after all a Trickster. But why Tony?"

"It's just... He thinks he knows everything, especially about me. But he's so wrong. I want him to see that, maybe learn a little humility." He shrugs, a slight frown appearing.

Loki kisses the frown. "I'm not judging. Just curious. And I will happily help teach him some humility." He kisses Steve's forehead and holds him close.

Steve's arms clasp Loki's waist. "Thank you. I'm just so tired of being ‘Spangles’ or ‘American Pie’ to him, but he refuses to see me as anything else."

"Then we shall show him."

Steve nods and rests his cheek against Loki.

The Trickster strokes his hair. "Tough day or tough subject?"

"Subject." He sighs and shakes his head. "It's fine."

Loki kisses the corner of his mouth. "Then we shall have to move on to a more pleasant topic." His fingers play with Steve's collar. "I saw the pictures of you. You looked most handsome. Your ass especially."

"I wasn't aware there were pictures of my ass?" His hand moves up to touch Loki's wrist.

"Full body shots. And it is glorious."

Steve blushes. "Thank you, my biased darling."

Loki runs his fingers across Steve's cheek. "I remember that blush. I used to love to make that blush appear."

"You still do." He turns his head to kiss Loki's fingers. "If we fall in love again for Tony's cameras, I'll have to do it a lot."

Green eyes sparkle. "Is this you giving me permission to tease you?"

"Yes. Flirt with me. Pretend you're winning me all over again. Think you can?" He winks.

Loki smiles. "Oh, I think I can manage that. Will you be as adorably humble as you were when we first started our dance?"

"Shut up." Steve's blush screams 'yes'.

That earns him a kiss and then another. "I am going to woo the pants off you."

Steve grins and steals a third kiss. "Literally?"

"Literally in the actual definition of the word."

"Do you need practice?" He wiggles under Loki.

"The wooing or the taking your pants off you?"

"What do you think?"

Loki smiles then wiggles his fingers, leaving Steve pants-less. Steve's eyebrows go up and he gives Loki a look.

"Too quick?"

"Depends. What are you doing next?"

"This." He presses his tongue to the skin just below Steve's ear then gives a soft kiss. "And this." Does the same about an inch below that.

"That's a good start. I'm not sure it's enough." He's craning his neck for more

Loki runs his teeth over the skin as though biting his neck. Then he starts to suck on the skin just over the carotid artery.

"Mmn." Steve purrs, his eyes falling shut. "Closer."

He continues to suck as his hand finds its way inside Steve's shirt. Steve tugs Loki closer, starting to rock his hips into him. Loki pulls away long enough to get Steve's shirt off. He returns to the neck, nipping it just a bit harder before sucking it better.

Steve's hands have made it to Loki's hips, fumbling at his pants. He's hungry for his love. "Lo', please."

Lips touch Steve's ear. "Carry me to the bed."

Steve groans but he gets a grip on Loki's waist and rises, carrying him to the bed and dumping him into it.

"You going to ride me, love?" Loki asks as he unbuttons his shirt.

"I was thinking about our first time..." He straddles Loki, grinding down against him.

"One of the highlights of my life."

"And now?"

"And now my life is a series of highlights thanks to you."

Steve chuckles. "I meant if you wanted to do that again, darling."

"I want to do everything again."

"All right now?" He presses down against Loki.

"Perfect. Though perhaps my trousers should come off." Loki is sure Steve can feel his erection.

Steve grins. "Why?" He pushes down again, grinding against him.

Loki moans. "I suddenly have no idea. No. Wait. It's coming to me. So I can feel you."

"Wiggle your fingers." He leans in to kiss Loki's neck. "I'm not moving."

A wiggle of fingers, and Loki has the contact he was aching for.

"Good boy." Its whispered against Loki's neck as Steve starts pressing harder.

Loki's hands find Steve's torso, and they start exploring, stroking. His nails dig into the muscular back.  
Steve moans, the rhythm of his hips increasing against Loki's. He's steady and firm with occasional syncopated thrusts to keep it interesting.

Below him Loki is lifting his own hips every so often as he watches Steve move above him. "I love you, you sexy beast."

"A beast, am I?" He growls playfully and bites at Loki's throat.

He chuckles. "A hungry, horny beast."

Steve takes Loki's cheek in his teeth and lightly shakes it. "Maybe if you stopped being so delicious, I could stop being hungry." An especially rough grind and he slows.

"Fuuuck," Loki moans as his fingers dig in harder. "Do that again. Please."

He repeats the move, groaning as he does. "Lo'! Unh. So close."

Loki slides a hand down to Steve's ass and presses his fingers against his anus. He knows the next thrust is going to do him in. That finger does it for Steve. He growls again as he climaxes, thrusting as his seed spills, soon mixing with Loki's.

Coming down from his orgasm, Loki caresses Steve's cheek. "My beautiful sexy beast. Thank you."

"You're most welcome." He nuzzles the hand.

"Oh, by the way, I put a protective spell around the tree so the cats won't ruin it. You're welcome."

Steve laughs. "You think of everything. My clever love."

Loki plays with his nipple. "The photographer said their cats toppled their tree last year."

"Really?" He settles down, resting against Loki.

He's answered with an affirmative hum. "Perhaps it was a small tree."

"Not well anchored." He kisses Loki's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Love you always." Loki smiles. "Falling in love with you again."

Steve chuckles. "You're going to have far too much fun with that."

"I most certainly am."

"Good. I will, too. We'll make a story everyone will want to read about. We'll make the watchers proud."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki kisses Steve's bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. It was calling to him. He was powerless against it. Though unless they are with Tony, he never tries too hard to resist. Steve pulls him into a fuller kiss, pressing his tongue in to explore.

"Still delicious," Loki tells him as he gazes into those blue eyes.

"Yes, you are." He strokes Loki's cheek, unwilling to break the gaze. "Quick shower before bed?"

"No dinner? You know how I get if I don't eat. I propose shower, cheese sandwich, then bed."

"I completely forgot. I was distracted." He gives Loki a light hug then sits up with a stretch. He smiles back at his love again then heads to the bathroom to start the shower.

The quick shower is continually interrupted by light touches and soft kisses. Then they go to the kitchen where Loki feeds the cats. Only when he calls to them Smudge is the only one that comes. A quick search aided by plaintive meows helps them find Ink sitting in the tree. This amuses Loki more than it probably should.

"Oh baby." Steve gently lifts the kitten out. "You're okay. Come have supper." The kitten is cuddled and kissed as she's carried to the kitchen.

Cats fed and dinner complete, the couple is back in bed and playing with each other's fingers. "Have you contacted Bucky again?"

"We've texted a few times. I think I might invite him over for a movie night." His voice is soft, his focus Loki's hands.

"Sounds lovely." Part of him wants to offer to make himself scarce then part of him really wants to be there. He decides to remain silent and let Steve decide when the time comes. Instead he says, "I look forward to our first training session."

Steve nods. "Me too. I want to see if you can still keep up with me."

Loki figures his magic will give him an advantage. He plans on using it unlike the first time they meet. "We'll see."

Steve leans in to whisper, lips pressed against Loki's ear. "No magic. I want to see your physical skills first."

That causes a scowl. "You know I'm not as strong as I was. May I use weapons at least?"

"That's why we're testing, love. Our first session is hand to hand to test your base skills, and we'll go from there." He snuggles closer. "Besides, I have a different test for your magic."

That intrigues Loki. "Well I suppose that's fine."

Steve trails a finger over Loki's forehead and nose with a smile. This time he wants to see how long Loki will wait for his idea. They continue playing with each other's fingers. Loki holds out as long as he can before finally asking if he's allowed to know how Steve wishes to test his magic.

Steve licks his lips with a smirk. "I want to fuck in Tony's lab."

Loki laughs at that. "We really do wish to dispel Tony's image of you, don't we? Am I to hide us from the cameras? You already know I'm capable of that."

"Ah, but I want to go in the middle of the day. Without being caught or seen." He raises an eyebrow. "I want to see how good your illusions and distractions can be. But you can't harm anyone."

"Challenge accepted."

Steve chuckles. "I will have to think of a similar test later on that can prove your skill to the others."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, love." Loki yawns and closes his eyes to sleep.

"It's hard when all I can think about is you." He rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

That brings a smile to Loki's face. Steve cuddles close, but he doesn't try to sleep. He just wants to be there for Loki.

 

★✩★✩★

 

The first day of Loki's training with Steve, the Trickster goes from contemplative smile to slightly worried furrow of his brow and back again. He makes sure Tony notices. Meanwhile, Steve is cheerful and buoyant - typical Steve. He greets everyone cheerfully and takes full advantage of the facilities. He's lost track of time and is still on the gymnast bars when he's supposed to meet Loki. Loki looks at the clock every so often. He almost texts Steve but realizes that might spoil the ruse.

"Looks like you've been stood up," Tony says.

The Trickster gives him the finger.

Steve arrives ten minutes late, still sweaty and wiping his brow with a towel. "Sorry. Lost track of time. Tony has the best equipment, so who am I not to take advantage?" He smiles warmly. He's in a tight a-shirt, which shows everything, and sweats.

Loki's mouth is slightly open as his eyes run over the chest and arms. "It's...quite alright."

"There's nothing like gymnastics to warm up for a bout." He winks. "Did Tony explain anything?"

"No, he didn't," Loki replies, giving an accusatory glare at Tony.

"Okay, well, basically we're going to record this match so we can thoroughly analyze after."

"That's fine. Anything else I need to know?" Loki starts to stretch out his hands, making them spark a bit with magic.

"Ah." Steve shakes his head with a bite of his lip. "No weapons, which in your case also means magic. I'm sorry Loki, but I want to see your base fighting skills. You can do the stuff to impress me later."

"Boo," he says. "Fine. I shall play by your rules." He starts removing all of the daggers he has hidden on his body.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Where else do you have those hidden?" Tony snickers.

Loki lays the last one on the table. "All done."

"Thanks. You staying to watch, Tony? I bet he goes down easy, now." Steve grins playfully.

"Don't count me out just yet, Captain."

Tony rolls his eyes. "I'll catch the DVD. You kids have fun." He leaves.

Steve walks to the centre of the room and takes a defensive stance. "Alright, Loki. Hit me. If you can."

Loki gets into a fighting stance. He fakes a left then hits with his right before bringing up his knee.  
Steve blocks each move but he's nodding. "Excellent. Great form."

He twirls, hits with his forearm. It's caught, but only just. "Nice. Do you do any flips or throws?"

"One or two," Loki replies.

"Judging by the way you move, you're definitely more comfortable with weapons. I've seen you use a spear, and you had daggers today. Is there a preference?" He's studying Loki as he speaks, not throwing any punches yet but circling and parrying.

"Daggers. Easier to conceal, though the spear is useful to parry."

Steve nods then he lunges, going for Loki's waist and tackling him to the ground. Loki uses his foot to push Steve off and over. He rolls and pops back up into a defensive stance.

"Excellent." Steve flips up and over, landing on his feet. "You're agile, but perhaps we can work on your flexibility."

Loki smiles. "I've never had any complaints," he says suggestively.

Steve blushes slightly. "But can you do this?" He bends backwards into a 'bridge' position. "You'd be surprised how often it comes in handy."

"I bet it does."

"I used it in our fight in Germany." He raises an eyebrow as he gets back into his defensive stance. "Alright, if you can get me on my back, I'll buy you lunch."

"I thought meals generally came before, but I'll be happy to comply."

Steve finds himself blushing again. He doesn't even have to pretend with Loki. "I'm not here for chatter, Loki."

"Apologies, Captain. I must admit, I do like making you blush." On the last word, Loki starts a new assault, using his upper body in smooth, graceful movements.

Steve is finding it harder to block, though he doesn't find any of the hits particularly painful, which saddens him the tiniest bit. "Well, at least I've given you a reason to fight? You move so fluidly, like a dancer."

"A technique I learned from my mother." He suddenly sweeps his leg beneath Steve as the Captain is taking a step.

While not a crippling move, it does put Steve on his back, as asked for. He laughs before flipping back to his feet. "Guess I owe you lunch. I think we're good here. I like what I see, and next week you can show me your weapons."

"Oh, Captain, you'll have to ask nicer than that. I don't show my weapons to just anyone." Loki goes to the table with all of his blades and starts to put them back in their places.

Steve rolls his eyes then moves near Loki. "Give me 10 minutes to shower and change, I'll take you for that lunch. After, we can come back and look at your tape."

Loki nods and finds himself watching Steve walk away. Steve takes a quick shower, changing into dark jeans and a white dress shirt. He goes out to look for Loki again. Loki is waiting for him in an expensive-looking brown suit and light-green shirt. "Not quite like our first encounter, was it."

"Better." Steve smiles. "You clean up nice. Tony can spare you?"

He nods. "So where are you taking me?"

"Depends. You like shawarma?"

"I do."

"I'll take you to Tony's favourite place." He pauses, pushing his blonde hair back. "If that's okay?"

"Whatever you wish. Though I'd prefer to go to your favorite place."

"I don't have one here. Not anymore." Steve shrugs and looks at his shoes. "Let's get going."

Loki follows him out, wonders how long they should keep the pretense up. He wants so much to hold Steve's hand and offer what little comfort he can.

Steve looks up, smile back in place. "One thing I hate about this city, you're always being watched. If someone asks me for an autograph I apologise."

Loki offers a small smile. "No worries. Though perhaps next time we should go someplace you've never been, see if we can find you a new favorite place here."

"Maybe." Steve holds open the door of the restaurant. It's small and thankfully not too busy.

"Thank you." Lunch is pleasant. Loki dares to touch Steve's leg with his foot then pretends it was accidental.

Steve is wishing for more touches but knows this is for the best. He's grateful for no fans during lunch and even manages some genuine smiles at the conversation. When they're done, they slowly head back to the tower. "New York is so... Ugh. I don't know. Different."

"There's a saying. Plus ca change, plus c'est la meme chose. Do you find that not to be the case?"

"Yes and no. Vous parlez?" That gets his attention, though he knows the answer.

"Horribly. I understand better than I speak, which isn't saying much. My boyfriend does. I love nothing more than when he reads to me in French, even if I don't always understand."

"Lucky guy, to have you listening." Steve winks as he opens the door back to Tony's tower, getting through security and back to the elevator.

"Do you speak French?"

"Yeah. I learned during the war. Two of the commandos were fluent." Steve smiles at the memory of each man. "I learned all the curse words first and worked from there."

That makes Loki smile. "Something tells me a curse from your lips is something quite extraordinary."

"How so? I curse all the time." He punches the buttons for their floor, so they can view the video.

"Your reputation is rather...bland. No offense. So hearing you curse would be oddly, I want to say erotic but that may be too strong." Loki shrugs. "Perhaps it's just me."

"Likely." As they step off the elevator into the office, Tony is sitting at a bank of screens just queuing up the fight.

Loki's face sours. "Not my best performance."

"That's what they all say, eh Cap?" Tony grins.

"Ass," Loki mumbles.

Steve rolls his eyes. "We wanted a baseline, I think it's good. Besides, I think you'll be impressed at how Loki moves. He's graceful. I think I could use him well."

"Not sure my boyfriend would like the sound of that, but I appreciate the sentiment." Loki winks at Steve then scowls at Tony.

"I... Uh..." Steve blushes. "Stop that. I meant with the team. Our fighting styles are complementary."

Tony looks between them both then starts the tape, pausing whenever Steve requests. Steve keeps pointing at different areas where Loki was especially strong or weak, suggesting improvements where he can. Loki listens. He puffs up with pride whenever a strength is noted. His jaw clenches with every weakness. "That only didn't work because I've lost my strength," he says at one point.

"I figured there might be some of that, which is why I wanted to look at this. we can take your incredible form and make it amazing. See here? Because you're not as strong turn like this for a better hit." He demonstrates.

Loki watches then tries it himself, executing it almost perfectly. Still not quite convinced, he asks, "May I hit Tony to see if it worked?"

"Yes." Steve says it at the same time Tony says no. He laughs. "Here hit my arm." He pats his bicep.

He tries the new way, then the old way, and then the new way again. "Yes. I can feel a bit more force behind it this way."

Steve nods. "You're welcome. I see a lot of potential in you, Loki."

"Yeah, that's what he-- ow." Tony is cut off by Steve's fist hitting his shoulder.

Loki smiles, clearly delighted. "You know, Captain, I may have been wrong about you."

"Hmmn? How so?" Steve looks over, eyes bright and curious.

"You are far more interesting than I anticipated. Also, anyone who hits Tony Stark is immediately in my good graces." Loki looks over and sees Tony pouting. "I'm joking." He kisses Tony's temple. "I owe you. But you are damned annoying sometimes."

Steve chuckles. "Tony just gets upset when anyone other than him is being complemented." He teases the billionaire and receives an eye roll.

"We love you, Tony," Loki says with a grin. "Now back to me. What else did I do wonderfully?"

"Fluff." Steve is happy to go through it all.

Loki thanks the Captain for his time and for the insights. He promises to practice a bit to get better. Then he suddenly has a thought. "I'm not planning on joining the Avengers, just so you know. I'm happy to help out here and there, but I don't intend to join your boy band."

"No? That was the impression Tony gave me." He puts a friendly hand on Loki's shoulder. "I think you'd be a good addition. Can we at least call on you in times of need?"

Tony shrugs. "I like him better on our side."

Loki says, "If I am needed, I will help. This is my home now. I certainly don't wish to see it destroyed." He moves something on the desk. "Given that little revelation, I would understand if you'd wish to cancel our sessions."

"No way. I'm going to want to keep these up. They're my chance to get to know you. I might yet make you mi-- ours."

Tony shoots Steve an eyebrow at his slip. It earns a mild blush.

Loki chuckles. "It's nice to know I'm wanted. You already have me looking forward to our next lesson."

A wide smile crosses Steve's face. "Me too."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Are we done? I'm done."

"One question," Loki says. There is a flicker of vulnerability in his eyes. "Is there any sort of strength-building exercise you would recommend?"

"Of course. We could work on that, do some weight lifting. I can't imagine how hard it is to suddenly lose so much." It's like the opposite of what happened to him.

He gives a short nod and focuses on Tony. It helps him keep his composure. "That's all then I believe. It's been very educational."

Steve smiles warmly. "I look forward to more time with you."

That makes the green eyes look up again and a soft smile to grace his lips. "As do I."

Steve offers his hand. "It's been a pleasure."

Loki's hand moves towards it then stops. "You aren't going to flip me or anything are you?" he asks with a mischievous grin. Then he takes the hand firmly. "The pleasure has been all mine." He holds it a moment longer than necessary.

Steve chuckles, holding his hand to his chest when he reclaims it. Then he remembers and puts it on Tony's shoulder. "You had things you need me to see?"

Tony has some definite questions for Loki later, but. "Yup, come on, Spangles." He leads Steve away, starting to chatter about his latest designs.

Loki goes to Bruce and finds himself asking about how it feels when he turns from Hulk back into himself.

"Usually weak, confused, tired. It's gotten better since I've been with the Avengers."

"Do you not wish you had Hulk's strength all the time?"

Bruce answers quickly, "No. No thank you. I prefer not accidentally crushing things."

Once Steve is free, he sends a text. 'In my room. Free when you are.'

Loki finds Tony and claims tiredness. "The spar with Captain America has really done me in. Mind if I leave early?"

Tony is preoccupied by his armour today, so sends Loki off, no problem.

The first thing Loki does when arriving is find Steve and give him a hug. "Hold me tight but don't crush me."

"Crush you? What's up?" He holds Loki as tight as he's comfortable doing.

"I feel so fucking weak. I hit as hard as I could, and you barely felt it."

Steve nods, kissing Loki softly. "That's what I was worried about, why I wanted to test this first. We need to know your strength before we can get better."

Loki pulls away to give him a displeased look. "I will never be as strong as I once was. No amount of training will bring that back." He pulls out of the embrace and sits on the bed.

"That's okay. You will be as strong as you can be." He sits next to Loki, taking his hand. "Besides I purposely handicapped you. We both know your true strength is your mind and your magic."

Loki looks at him like a sullen child. "Is there supposed to be a lesson in this somewhere?"

"Would you like there to be?" Steve takes his hand and kisses it. "No, we're just discovering your limits."

"I should have tried making you blush more."

"Next time." Steve chuckles, giving his hand another kiss. After a few moments, Steve leans in to whisper.  
"I have to admit, I kind of like that you're weaker than me. I don't feel quite so useless around you anymore."

It's a sweet sentiment but one that does not make Loki feel any better. He smiles and gives Steve a kiss. "You were never useless around me."

"You could be pretty intimidating, you know." Steve smiles and pulls him into an embrace. "But you still have a test today."

"Oh? I thought all my tests were done."

"Nuh-uh. Our test. The one where you get me naked in Tony's lab without anyone noticing?" He presses a finger to Loki's nose.

The mischievous smile reappears. "When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Give me a moment. The security is far tighter out there than in here." He concentrates. "I've just sent your image to the bathroom. You'll be in there a while." Only heat sensors are there. "We'll have to take it area by area." He gets up and walks to the door.

Steve follows. "I'm taking your lead, Lo'."

They pause between each area. And out of everything it's the elevator that gives him the most trouble. It takes a moment for an idea to come to him. "We may have to ride for a bit." He makes it appear as though a mosquito buzzes around the people currently in the elevator then has it land on the button for their floor. As anticipated someone pushes it in an attempt to kill it. He plans to use the same trick to get to R&D, but the button has already been pushed by one of the occupants.

Steve is impressed, but he stays quiet, only putting a hand on Loki's back to show his approval. He continues to follow quietly, obeying any orders Loki may give.

Outside the door to Tony's lab, Loki stops and considers how to best to get him to open the door. Finally he shrugs and makes an employee's phone buzz with a text message from Tony to bring him some Red Bull. It isn't unprecedented. Loki and Steve enter when the drink is delivered. "Phase one complete," Loki says.

Steve nods, impressed. "And phase 2?" He types a text into his phone asking Tony to meet him in the gym and hands it to Loki. Its an easy answer, but he offers it.

"And here I thought you wanted him to stay." Loki pulls him close, leaning in for a kiss he does not deliver.  
Steve pouts. "Fine. Can you do that?"

"Fuck while he's here?" He shrugs as he plays with Steve's collar. "I honestly don't care either way, love." He places a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "This is about what you want."

"I meant could you keep us hidden. You won't get too distracted?" He grins and wraps his arms around Loki.

"This is supposed to be a test, isn't it?"

"Besides," Loki continues, "I still have to keep us hidden from the cameras and JARVIS. Adding Tony won't be adding anything additional."

"Alright. Who's fucking?" He looks over where Tony's working then starts to kiss Loki's neck. The situation has him feeling rather naughty.

Loki cranes his neck. "Are we having anal sex? I hope you brought lubricant."

"I did." Steve's nose is behind Loki's ear. "Or I could suck you off. Kneel for you as reward?"

"Oh I like that much better. On your knees, you little whore."

"Who you calling little?" An impish grin plays on his face as he gets down.

"You were made to kneel," Loki says seductively.

Steve looks up at Loki, licking his lips. "Only for you."

Loki is pleased by the response. He unfastens his trousers, slowly unzipping them before presenting his cock. "I'm all yours."

Steve continues staring up at Loki as he runs his tongue along the length of his cock deliberately slowly. When it becomes too much of a strain, Loki looks away. It's easier to control when he isn't watching that angelic face at his crotch. But he cannot resist looking. So he allows himself a few long gazes as that tongue sends shivers of pleasure through him.

A grin. "Too much, my love?" He moves to a series of small licks and light bites.

"I'm managing, thank you." If it was just their image and their voices he had to worry about, this would be a piece of cake. But there's the heat signature in Steve's bathroom and the video and the various filters on the video such as heat and infrared.

"Okay." Steve takes that as sign that it's time to take Loki into his mouth. He starts with a lick of the tip before sliding his lips around the shaft.

"Fuck." There is a slight shimmer to the video feed. Loki closes his eyes to regain control.

Steve continues to suck, caressing his mouth along the length. He slips one hand into Loki's pants to caress the base and balls while he works the shaft.

"Steve." Loki's muscles are starting to tense. He allows himself one peek of his cock in that glorious mouth then shuts his eyes again. His hands are clutching the desk behind him, and he starts a slow shallow thrusting rhythm with his hips.

Steve's head follows Loki's movements, trying to bring his love greater pleasure. His hand squeezes Loki's balls, as though trying to convince the semen out.

Loki comes with a soft cry. The lights in the room spark with the brief surge in magic that also causes the video feeds to blank out for a moment. Steve swallows the issue with a moan, licking his lips as he pulls away and so gently replaces Loki in his pants.

"Now to get back to your room." Loki runs a hand through the blond hair. "Or would you like to reveal ourselves to Stark."

"Not like this, but let's show Stark what you can do." He rises slowly and takes a gentle kiss before moving to sit on Stark's desk, encouraging Loki to sit on the other side.

Loki takes a seat where directed. "Ready?"

Steve nods with a wink.

Fingers wiggle. Stark jumps, as Loki says, "Hello, Tony."

"Jesus fuck!" Tony curses as he looks between them. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little test. Loki passed, with flying colours." He gives Loki a proud look.

"I apologize for the surge in the lights. I overcompensated. Thought JARVIS would be more difficult to crack than he was."

Tony just looks wide-eyed. "The hell?" He starts checking various screens and yelling at the AI.

Steve chuckles. "You sure you don't want to be an Avenger, Loki?"

"I must admit, you are making me reconsider."

Loki tells Tony to look at the heat signature in Steve's bathroom. Tony pulls it up. It looks like there is a man on the toilet. "Who is that?"

Loki snaps his fingers, and the heat signature disappears. "One point for the Trickster."

Steve crosses his arms as the billionaire continues to stress about figuring out how they got in. "Loki's quite the specimen, Tony. We really can't let him get away."

Loki hops off the desk. "Well as fun as this has all been, my boyfriend awaits." He gives Steve a special smile. "You have proven most entertaining, Captain. I look forward to working with you again."

"Wait, wait. Phone number." Steve holds out his phone for Loki.

Tony is rolling his eyes at them and trying to figure out how to tighten the security. He'll probably figure out to ask Loki in a day or two.

The special smile remains as Loki pretends to enter his number in Steve's phone. He hands it back. "All yours."

"I'll treasure it always." He jokes as he puts the phone away. Moving to Tony, he puts a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Think about what would happen if Tash got her hands on him." Tony is shuddering as Steve leaves to head back to his room.

"What would happen?" Loki asks Tony, adding a slight nervous lilt to his voice.

"That really depends on how much you're willing to listen to Romanoff. Nothing good." Tony shakes his head. "Get lost or I'm making you work on new security systems tonight."

Loki bows. "As you wish." He goes home to feed the cats and snuggle with them a bit before returning to Steve's room in the tower. He has no idea how mortals can travel without being able to use magic.


	21. School Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to stand up for Steve, at risk of his own welfare. Steve gets a taste of female Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

Steve is drawing when Loki returns, but he quickly closes the book to smile at his love. "Brilliant." He holds out his arms.

"The look on Tony's face was priceless," Loki says as he fills those arms.

"I love you." He kisses Loki's cheek. "Also, you are incredible."

"I know. And I know." Loki gives him a kiss on the lips.

"You and Tash? You could take down any organization from the inside within an hour, guaranteed." He hugs Loki tightly.

"So long as I don't have to get past a super soldier."

"What, you could slip past unseen. Or is it a certain super soldier that you need to be seen by?"

Loki runs a finger along his lips. "Well there is this one super soldier I have been trying to get to notice me. He has the bluest, kindest eyes I've ever seen."

Steve gently kisses the finger. "And you're not reflected back in them? I'd think that would be where you belong."

"Does my super soldier need a release? It just occurred to me you only gave."

"Your super soldier is alright. Sometimes he likes simply to taste you. Though." He rubs his nose against Loki's. "I would love to spend an hour kissing you and then read you French poetry with my head in your lap."

"Nothing would make me happier." Loki kisses Steve to show his sincerity. Steve returns the kiss, deepening it and drawing it out. Loki happily reciprocates, letting Steve set the pace and the intensity. Arms around Loki's waist, he keeps the pace slow and lingering. He wants Loki to remember just how much he's loved.

This is by far Loki's favorite part of today.

When Steve finally pulls away he lifts a hand to Loki's cheek. "I love kissing you. I could do it forever."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He gets up and stretches before heading to the bathroom.

Steve chuckles, leaving his chair to sprawl across the bed. Loki returns to him, moving Steve's head to sit beneath it.

"Hey you." He smiles and points at the bedside table. "Book."

"Book." Loki takes it and hands it to Steve. He begins lightly running his fingers through the blond hair. Steve begins reading softly. He can't remember the last time he was so at peace with himself and the world. (Though he's sure Loki was involved.) Loki lets him read until their stomachs start to grumble. Then he quietly suggests they have dinner.

Steve nods. "Meet at a restaurant, or...?"

"Yes. Do we need to be worried about Tony wanting to take you out?"

"After the security breach you just gave him?" He sends Tony a text that's he's going to grab food and asking if he needs any. The response back is a quick negative.

"Which restaurant? Or should I just meet on on some street and we can discover one together."

"Let's explore." Steve smiles at the idea of wandering with Loki.

"I'll meet you just outside. I'll be the gorgeous woman in the black leather jacket." Loki kisses Steve's cheek then disappears.

Steve quickly changes into dark slacks, cream tee, and burgundy sweater before heading out. He hopes they can find someplace interesting.

Loki takes Steve's arm as soon as she sees him. "May I suggest either Chinatown or Little Italy? Unless there's another borough you prefer."

"Nope. Chinatown sounds delicious right now, though."

She kisses his cheek. "Lo mein sounds excellent right now." They hail a taxi and take it to Chinatown where Loki insists that Steve pick the restaurant.

"I don't know any of these." After much debating, he picks one that seems fairly busy and has no English on the sign. They go in and the waiter seats them quickly towards the back.

"Looks promising," Loki says as she looks at the menu.

"Yes, pretty authentic." He decides on some dim sum and a bowl of congee. "Know who's great to go for Asian food with? Bruce. He's been all through the continent and always picks the best stuff."

"Yes. He's usually in charge of order the take-out if we get Asian or Middle Eastern or even Brazilian for lunch."

"I sort of love that man." The waiter comes by with tea and asks if they're ready to order, Steve looks at Loki. She nods and tells him what she wants. Steve places his order and thanks the waiter before sipping his tea. He sighs happily, pressing his leg against Loki's.

"Happy, love?"

"Mmhmn." Steve nods. "I _am_ with you."

"Aww. That's so sweet it's giving me rotten teeth."

"Shut up." Steve sticks out his tongue.

"I love you."

"Me too." Steve smiles. "You've twice over proven yourself skilled enough to be an Avenger today. I'm so fucking proud, babe."

Loki gives a small shrug and the tiniest of smiles. But her eyes shine with pride.

He reaches over to take her hand. "Plus Tony. Oh God, still laughing at that."

"That was rather fantastic."

"We'll have to make a point of doing it more often."

"Not sure Tony will appreciate that, but I certainly will."

Steve nods but is cut off as food arrives. It is delicious. Loki savors each bite. She makes Steve try her dish and requests to try a bit of his.

He's happy to share the dim sum right out and gives her a spoon from the congee. "Haven't had this good in a while."

"New favorite place?" Loki asks.

"It's on the list. I'll have to take you to the place I went with Clint and Tasha. It was good, too."

Loki raises her eyebrows. "So there _is_ a list. Did you just forget earlier, or were they too far?"

"I'm making one. So far? That place and this place." He gives her a look and takes more tea.

"What?"

"You're funny."

"Funny haha or funny strange?"

"Yes." Steve winks and pops the last piece of dim sum in his mouth.

"No no no. You can't leave it like that. Why am I funny?"

"I wouldn't say there was no list if there was. Why would I lie?"

"I don't know. For Tony's sake? So that Loki will feel more empathy towards you?"

"I don't lie, if I don't have to. Never to someone I love and trust."

Loki looks at him and believes, though previously she would have said no one is that good. "If I don't have to," she quotes. "That's an interesting turn of phrase. One could justify almost any lie as necessary."

"It's never necessary to lie to you."

Her jaw clenches with emotion. A few tears escape her eyes. She quickly wipes them away. She gives Steve a quick nod and continues eating.

He smiles gently, looking at his dish. “I won't. I promise.”

She takes a deep breath. "So if I ask you if a pair of jeans make my as look fat, you'd tell me the truth?" It's said with a small smile as she tries to lighten the mood.

"I will tell you there is nothing in existence that could make you look fat." He looks up to her, with a wink. "Which is true to me."

Loki leans in. "You have no idea how much I want to increase my size to be 5 times what it is now. But I know you'll still look at me with that same love."

"I will. And I'll still think you're my beautiful Lo'."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be perfect."

"I'm not." He looks around shyly and bites his lip. "I suppose this is not the time to say I tried my hand at poetry, since we're always reading, and wrote something about you?"

"Will you read it to me?"

Steve blushes, then starts. Of course he's memorized it. "Eyes more green than gardens  
Her lips are petals torn  
From softest bloomed red roses  
This world has ever bourn

Her hair a tangle wild  
With seeds and leaves to start  
To plant anew the deepest love  
Like she grew within my heart"

Loki purses her lips together as tears begin to fall. She's too overcome to speak. All she can do is take his hand and give it a squeeze.

He squeezes back. "I admit I wrote it when you were female, but it's still you. He looks around the restaurant. "Maybe we should go out, for a walk?"

She nods, wiping her eyes. It isn't until they are outside that she can speak again. "I loved it if you weren't able to tell."

Steve puts an arm around her as they walk around the street. "You inspire my creative side. You're so beautiful. And I don't just mean your face." He starts window shopping a little as they keep walking, getting ideas for Christmas presents.

Loki is content to walk silently, enjoying the feel of his warmth against her.

He stops to point out a long overcoat. "Your brother would look good in that." He kisses her temple.

She shrugs. "I suppose." There is a brief pause. "Is this a Christmas thing?"

"It is." He ducks his head with a mild blush. "I haven't finished shopping yet and Tony expects me to stay when I come next week for at least the week."

"Let's get it then." She realizes something. "Do I have to get everyone presents, too?"

"We can say they're from both of us, unless you specifically want to get someone something. I know you're still getting to know them."

"You wouldn't mind if I put my name on them? I'll get you something extra special if you let me."

"I'd been planning on it, to be honest. You don't have to get me anything. Just a kiss." He leads her into the store so they can look at the coat. He's trying to decide on size.

Loki watches him struggle for a moment then pulls him and a few sizes into a dressing room. She turns into Thor and tries them on. Back in her female body she says, "You're welcome."

"You are so handy." He takes the correct size and looks around. "See anything for anyone else?"

She looks around and sees a dark purple shirt. "Perhaps this for Bruce?"

Steve considers it. "He does go through shirts faster than the normal person."

Loki suggests they get him two in that case. Steve agrees and suggests they maybe find him something else, too, that he won't break.

She chews on her lip as she thinks. "A nice notebook for his scientific notes?"

"I was thinking perhaps a glass ornament? I understand he collects those."

"You would know better than I, love. Whatever you think best."

"I think you're best." He teases but takes the shirts and the coat and goes to pay. Loki waits until he is done, busying herself by watching people. Steve returns, leading her out of the store and back onto the street. "You still doing okay? Should we head back for the night?"

"We can head back."

He kisses her head and starts towards Tony's tower. "I can't wait to give you your gift. You're going to cry."

She squeezes his arm. "You have become very adept at making me cry."

"You're such an emotional thing." He lifts her hand to his lips. "You feel so much."

"I hate that about my myself sometimes."

"Well I love it. It's one of the things I love most about you." He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Is it too far to walk back to the tower?" Loki wants to prolong this as much as possible.

He shakes his head. "A few blocks. But we can make it longer?" He lifts her head, trying to figure out what's on her mind.

She gives him a kiss. "You spoil me. You know that?"

"I promised you, didn't I? Until the 17th baby, I'll keep spoiling you."

She gives him a warm smile. "So you did."

He leans in to give her the softest kiss. "You are my treasure."

"And you are my starlight, bright and true."

It makes him blush and he looks down at their joined hands.

"There's that blush that I love," she says with a chuckle.

"Oh, like it's ever far." He just blushes more.

Unable to help herself, Loki kisses him. Then she squeezes his arm and leads him back to the tower.

Steve smiles, walking quietly with her. "Will you meet me upstairs? I may not sleep much, but don't at all without you."

"Of course, love. I'll just pop home to feed the cats and be in your bed as quickly as possible."

"Thank you. I promise to leave for home as soon as I can in the morning. Assuming Tony doesn't find some excuse to keep me around." Once she leaves, he heads upstairs. Luckily, Tony is still freaking out in his workshop, so he takes advantage to make a pot of tea and take it with him to his room and places it on the desk.

Loki appears holding Ink and Smudge. "They missed their daddy."

"Oh..." Steve pulls all three into his arms. He's near tears with emotion. "Baby, you didn't have to."

"They insisted," she tells him. "Your children are very demanding."

"They take after their mother. " He takes the kittens and cuddles them, murmuring sweet nothings into their fuzzy little heads.

She puts herself some tea and watches him lovingly. He has them on the bed and is teasing them with a bit of string. Loki steals Steve's phone and takes a picture of them with it.

The phone buzzes while in Loki's hand - a text from Tony 'the hell did you do?' Steve looks up. "Anything important?"

"Apparently you've done something." She hands over the phone.

Steve looks at it and chuckles. 'It's just magic.'

Loki gets the same 'the hell' text sent to her phone seconds later.

She texts back, 'magic > science'.

That's when thumping is heard down the hall and then knocking on the door. "Steve! I hate you!"

Steve looks at Loki. "Uh. What's going on, Tony?"

Loki scoops up the cats and takes them home, disappearing from Steve's room. Steve gives a sigh of relief then opens the door to a highly disgruntled Tony. 

"How the hell did he do it? How? Why did you let him? Steve!" A punch to Steve's arm, which he barely feels.

"I think you'd have to ask Loki. Why are you worrying about this now? I was trying to relax."

"Because!" Tony paces the room then points at Steve. "He's your new best friend, tell him to come in."

"Tony, be reasonable. He's probably relaxing. With his... you said he had a boyfriend?"

Tony crosses his arms and frowns. He texts Loki. 'Come back in. You and Cap are in trouble until I figure this out.'

Steve rubs his forehead. "Seriously, Tony. It can wait until morning. Some of us at least like to try to sleep."

This is too good of a chance to pass up. Loki changes her clothes to an eroticized Catholic School girl uniform. With ruler in hand, she appears in the lab. Then she texts, 'I'm here. Where are you?'

'Which here? Lab? I'm in Steve's room.' Steve finds himself suddenly dragged by the peeved Tony to the lab. "What are you..." Tony stops short and stars.

Steve's mouth drops open, a hand over it, and he blushes bright red.

"This better be good, Stark." She gives Steve a smile. "Oh hello, Captain. Don't you look adorable?"

"You too." Steve manages to get out before hiding his very red face behind his hands. He's trying hard not to laugh, but it mostly looks like a blush.

"You need to explain now how you got in to my lab. Don't you dare say magic. Steve can't magic." Tony point an accusatory finger into Loki's face.

Loki considers how best to answer as she taps the ruler against her palm. "Light and air particles."

"So, physics. Good. Explain."

Steve shoots her a look over Tony's shoulder.

She purses her lips. "Can this not wait until tomorrow? I _was_ in the middle of something."

"I don't care. You can't just blow past my security and not expect me to try and fix it." Tony's eyebrows furrow.

"That's just what I was trying to say!" Steve comes to Loki's defense.

"Oh, but I'm so good at blowing," she replies huskily, her lips forming a perfect O.

Tony shakes his head. "Don't care." That's when he notices Steve. "Seriously, Steve? You have a boyfriend. Remember? Bringing him for Christmas? Little Miss Trouble is going to tell me how to detect her or she's going to be unemployed."

Loki saunters up slowly to him. She walks her fingers up his chest and gives him a pout. "Can't it pretty please wait until tomorrow?"

At this point, Steve is biting his lips and has his hands crossed in front of him to hide his beginning erection.

Tony notices this and rolls his eyes. "Fine, but you're mine. Bright and early."

The smile on her face should be illegal. "Thank you, Mr. Stark." She looks over at Steve and smiles wider. She gives him a wink, blows a kiss in his direction, then disappears.

"Fuck." Steve practically crumples once she's gone.

Tony laughs at him. "Let's talk about that hard on you don't have for Loki."

Loki lies on Steve's bed and waits, hoping he comes up soon. She wants him to truly enjoy her outfit.

"Shut up, Stark." Steve shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "I'm going back to my room and we are not talking about this." He turns his head and leaves, Tony's laughter trailing behind him. When he gets to his room he slams the door behind him and locks it. He leans against it with a heavy groan. "For fuck's sake."

"Is something wrong, Captain Rogers?" Loki asks in a breathy tone, that pout back on her lips. She gets up slowly. "Anything I can do to make it better?"

"While it helps the plan, did you really have to pick that outfit?" He stares at her hungrily.

She smiles and twists her body in a small semicircle. "This little thing? I thought I'd have a bit of fun with Stark. And at least part of you approves," she says as her eyes look to his crotch.

"He's going to tease me forever." His eyes harden a little, staring at her. "You'd better not."

"Tease you?" She's a little hurt by that. "Of course not, love. I was rather hoping he'd react the same way. All of the news stories about him suggested this would be a large distraction for him."

"But tech is a greater weakness for him. Now come here. It's your turn to kneel." He straightens, opening his fly as he stares at her.

Loki licks her lips. "Yes, sir." She walks up to him and kneels. After taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of his manhood, she leans in and kisses the tip.

His hands lower to her hair, stroking it gently, as he speaks softly. "Good girl, you gonna take it deep for me?"

"Yes, sir. As deep as you like. Until I feel you against my chin." She looks up at him through dark lashes. "May I?"

"Please do." He strokes her hair behind her ear so he can see her face. "If you take me that deep, we'll move to the bed so I can eat your pussy at the same time."

Loki feels herself cream at that. She nods, breath hitching, then leans in to give a sucking kiss to the base of his cock. She repeats it up his base before taking the tip into her mouth and giving it a suck.

Steve moans, his hips moving towards her. "You're so good, so perfect."

She takes half of it into his mouth, looks up at him, and moans. She sucks as she pulls away. "Mmm." She takes 3/4ths into her mouth and does the same thing.

"You only get your reward for the whole thing, love." His breath is short, catching on his words. Part of him just wants to push her down and fuck her until she screams.

Loki looks up at him again and smiles. She opens wide and takes the entire cock into her mouth. She slowly pulls back, sucking and swallowing as she does.

"Oh fuck." It takes Steve a moment to recover before he tugs her away. "Get that beautiful ass on the bed. I need to taste you."

She moves quickly and lies on her back, knees bent and legs spread. She can feel the wetness on her white cotton panties. She wants so much for him to tear them off her.

He walks over, painfully hard at this point. Climbing on top of her, legs straddling her head, he leans in to press his mouth against her panties, teeth tugging at them teasingly.

"Oh fuck. Please, sir." Loki lifts her head and licks his cock.

He shivers at her touch. He wraps his hand around her panties, where his teeth had just been, and pulls down roughly, tearing them away from her. His mouth moves in to eagerly taste her wetness.

She moans, her hips moving up automatically to meet him. Then she pulls his hips down and takes him into her mouth, swallowing around him, her tongue stroking his skin.

He moans against her, sucking slowly on her clit before licking along the length of her slit. He adjusts slightly so he can slip two fingers into her, soon moving to three thrusting in while he continues to suck and lick.

The moan she makes reverberates through his cock. Her teeth brush along his skin. She wants more, more of him. As his mouth and fingers bring her closer to the brink, tiny moans escape her throat. Her hands grab at his ass.

He would be cursing if his mouth weren't full of her. But it is and her taste, her scent, it's overwhelming to him. Even if she weren't on his cock he'd be close, but the things her mouth does to him. He's coming, far too soon to his mind, but he can't help it. Fighting the urge to collapse, he maintains his attentions on her as best he can wanting her to come, too.

His seed fills her mouth, escapes down her face. She almost gags on it but manages to swallow what she can. And then there is pleasure, white and hot and filling her with fire. Unintelligible syllables come out of her mouth until she's too breathless to speak.

Steve allows himself to rest, his cheek on her thigh, as he catches his breath. Part of him wonders if it will always be so intense for them.

"This outfit will definitely be worn again," Loki declares. "Turn around so I can kiss you?"  
Steve turns, lying next to her. "Hi. Having a good evening?"

"Splendid." She strokes his cheek and gives him a tiny kiss. "I love you."

"I've noticed." He smiles and strokes her cheek. "Shall we get more comfy then head to bed? You can't possibly want to sleep in something so tight."

Loki nods. She wiggles her fingers. The uniform changes to boxer shorts and a t-shirt. "Much better."

Steve chuckles as he pushes off his pants and removes his shirts the old fashioned way.

She strokes his chest. "I'm sorry I got you hard in front of Tony. Forgive me?"

"Could I ever stay angry at you more than a heartbeat?" He leans in to kiss her.

"I hope never to find out." Her lips meet his. She opens her mouth to him.

Taking advantage of the invitation, he pushes his tongue into her mouth to explore and finds her to still taste of him. He won't admit how much he loves that.

"Mmm. I can't tell if that divine taste is you or me...or you." Loki bumps her nose against his. "Think you can sleep now, starlight?"

Steve chuckles, a light blush on his cheeks. "It's worth a try, certainly."

"Close your eyes," she instructs as her fingers brush down over his eyes. "Dream about your favorite sexual fantasy so you can describe it for me, and I shall fulfill it."

"I have to pick one?" He teases as his eyes shut.

"Just one, love. For now."

"I know which one." He cuddles against her.

"Describe it to me."

Even with his eyes shut, he blushes. "It's silly."

"Please?" she asks and kisses his chest.

"It's... it's just." He pauses, taking her hand. "You, male you, making slow love to me. The romantic way where we kiss the whole time."

The smile is slow and sweet. "Not what I expected," she admits. "But so very you. And I would be honored to fulfill your fantasy."

"I love the sorts of things we do, but really, at the end of it I just want you. You're my fantasy." He makes himself small, tucking his head under her chin.

Loki wraps her arms around him, holding him close. "Sleep now, love."

"I'll try."

She strokes his hair and hums to him. He falls asleep, but the dreams that come aren't pleasant. It's the ice come to claim him again. He shivers himself awake again and lies staring at the ceiling.

"Steve?" asks a sleepy voice.

"Go back to sleep." He pulls her closer, to comfort her. He knows he won't sleep.

"Not our room. Hard to sleep." She closes her eyes.

"It is." He strokes her hair and starts to sing to her. "Sunday is gloomy,  
My hours are slumberless.  
Dearest, the shadows  
I live with are numberless.

Little white flowers  
Will never awaken you.  
Not where the black coach  
Of sorrow has taken you."

"Well that's depressing."

"Sorry, it was popular in my youth. It just came to mind. Gloomy Sunday, it's called. In the end it's all a dream."

"Thank goodness." She looks up at him. "Bad dream?"

"I'm starting to wonder if there's any other kind." He turns over, pulling away. "Could you sleep if I got up to draw?"

"Yes," Loki tells him though she isn't sure. She kisses his shoulder and lies back down.

He looks at her consideringly. "Would it help if I drew in bed?"

"Draw wherever you feel most comfortable, love." She lays her head down. "Would now be a bad time to tell you that Tony's cameras caught you masturbating when you returned from my visit in the lab?"

"I hate you." He kisses her head and goes to get the sketchbook he's working on.

"It'll make him like you more," she assures him.

"To see me masturbate? I don't think he's into guys, love." He sits back down on the bed with his book and his pastels.

She laughs, her tongue just sticking out of her open mouth. "No, starlight. The fact that you _do_ masturbate."

He blinks as he turns on the lamp to give himself enough light. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No, love. Most certainly, but not all."

"Can I watch you sometime?"

"Masturbate? Certainly."

He grins then focuses back on his picture.

She shifts to get more comfortable and watches him for a bit before finally falling back into a light sleep.

He smiles to see her sleeping, his sense of guilt dissipating. Then he continues to work. The book being part of Loki's christmas gift, though she doesn't know yet. Steve doesn't return to bed that night, though he does finish the book, so he hides it so he can wrap it when Loki's occupied.

She wakes up, intending on going home to shower and change and have a little play time with the kittens before returning to work and dealing with Tony. "Ugh."

"Ugh?" He looks up from reading.

"I have to deal with Tony today."

"True." He turns a page. "I can hang around, if you like?"

"I'd rather you be home so that I can return to you." She gets out of bed and gives him a kiss.

He returns the kiss. "No encouraging him to watch me masturbate. There's only one person who gets that."

She smiles. "I promise. I have to get ready. See you later." One final kiss and she disappears.

He sighs and decides to finish his chapter before getting ready to head home. He just prays Tony won't decide to bother him again.

By the time Loki appears in the lab again, he is back in his male form and an expensive suit.

Steve is just saying goodbye to Tony and Bruce and can't help but smile at Loki. "I much prefer this outfit, Loki. I'll see you next week, right?"

"Absolutely. And I apologize if I caused you any embarrassment last night.'

Tony snorts and Steve glares at him before replying. "I've had worse."

"At least _you_ appreciated the effort I put into that outfit. Safe journey, Captain."

Steve blushes horribly as he heads out the door. Tony is laughing his ass off and Bruce is just confused.

"Shut it, Stark. I'm beginning to think you paid people for your reputation."

"Oh, come on. It's funny. It's about time his dick thawed with the rest of him." Tony shakes his head. "But! Things to do. Tell me."

Green eyes roll. “Don't you think Bruce deserves an explanation?”

"Fine." Tony bounds over to Bruce with a Smirk. "Spangles still has the hots for Rock of Ages, there."

That catches Loki's attention. "Still?"

"Since New York. No idea what he saw then. I mean, if you'd showed up then in last night's outfit, I'd have happily given you the city without a fine."

Bruce groans, suddenly realizing what this is about. "Can't you leave him alone?"

Loki scrutinizes Tony. "You enjoy making fun of Captain Rogers, don't you."

Tony shrugs. "He can handle it. It's sort of how our relationship works."

"Bruce?" Loki asks, seeking a second opinion.

"I... I'm not part of this." He thinks Tony picks on Steve too much, but won't publicly disagree with Tony.

It would be enough of a confirmation even if Loki didn't know how much Steve hates it. Loki turns to Tony. "Perhaps you should not tease him so."

"Ease off. He can handle it. Or haven't you noticed he's more than happy to tell people off?" Tony brushes away the concerns.

Loki's face becomes quite serious. "You will ease off, or I will tell you nothing of my magic."

"Fine, whatever." Tony rolls his eyes. "When did you become best friends?" He starts muttering quietly about popsicles and tin cans.

"Tony, you lived your life ahead of everyone else. Everyone knew that's where you were. You don't know what it's like to be looked down upon, ridiculed. You may think your barbs are dull, but I assure you the tips are quite sharp."

"What do you know about us, anyway? You know nothing. You're only here because I was nice enough to take you in. Cap makes a few suggestions in your favour and suddenly I'm some sort of asshole?"

Loki's hands clench into fists. "You were always an asshole, Stark. But you're right. I'm indebted to you. So go ahead and chip away at your supposed relationship. I really don't care." He walks to the window and watches the world outside.

"You're the asshole." Tony fumes and walks away. He doesn't even care anymore.

Loki responds by flipping him the bird over his shoulder.

Bruce sighs, moving to put a hand on Loki's shoulder once Tony's gone. "Tony's probably the only person Steve won't take down for that behaviour. You okay?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Not completely." Bruce looks out the window.

He watches the world for a moment more. "I suppose I'll have to apologize now."

"Give it a little time. We don't want him to explode at Steve." Bruce turns. "You know what causes this between them, right?"

"Howard. Tony is Steve's friend's child. Steve is the memory Tony was always competing with for his father's attention. Am I close?"

"Bang on." Bruce frowns and looks back out the window. "Steve lets him get away with far too much while Tony pushes every button."

Loki sighs and shakes his head. "How long should I wait?"

"Until lunch?"

When Loki speaks again, his voice is small, uncertain. "Bruce? Did I just make things worse for Steve?"

Bruce considers, chewing on his lips. "You definitely didn't make them better."

"Well fuck."

"Then again, Tony might just get drunk and forget everything."

"Perhaps me explaining some of my magic will make him forget this."

Bruce nods. It's as likely as anything.

Loki thinks he might be able to add a little something extra to help it along. Around lunchtime he goes to Tony and sets a cup of cappuccino in front of the billionaire. "Fresh from an quaint Roman cafe."

Tony looks up from the armour piece he's working on. "Is this an apology? This had better be an apology. I don't want to see you otherwise."

"A heartfelt apology that includes me admitting it's none of my damn business."

"Glad you figured that out." Tony slowly puts the piece down as he studies Loki. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to leave Spangles alone. It's one thing to tease him, but you can't play with him. He'll get over the thing he has for you if you just let him. He doesn't need your bullshit."

Loki nods. "Understood. So you really do care about him beneath all that bravado."

"Yes. _I_ do." He glares at Loki as though he couldn't possibly understand.

It seems safest to change the subject. "You wished to know more about how I got around your security."

"I do. I need to know how to make it tighter."

"Light and particles," Loki repeats from the night before.

"You said that bit already." Tony points out as he opens a screen to work.

Loki sits on a nearby desk. "Tell me, how does a SHIELD helicarrier disappear from the sky?"

"It's mostly reflections. They photograph above the carrier and show it on the bottom."

"An inelegant solution but the basic principle is the same." Loki explains that people see an object because that object obstructs the light. If one bends the light around the object, then the object can't be seen.

"The converse is true," Loki continues. "If you want to make someone think they are seeing something, simply block the light."

"Basic physics. I get that. But how. How do you block that light? Are you moving particles?" Meanwhile he's running through some pretty advanced script on his screen.

"You just do. The particles come in for your heat sensors." To create heat, move the particles faster. To diminish it, move them slower. "Simple really."

"No, you don't 'just' anything. There is action and reaction. What if I checked for weight? Or breathing?" He's almost done his new code.

"Fine. You assert your will. That movie, Star Wars, it actually is very close to the way magic works. You become one with your surroundings then assert your will over them. No, not over them. In conjunction with them." Loki scowls. "I don't think I'm explaining this well."

"Nope." Tony finishes his code and stares at Loki. "Try again."  
The former god sighs. "I pick up this pen." He reaches over and grabs a pen off the desk. "I willed my arm to extend, my fingers to close, and my arm to retract. Yes?"

Tony nods.

Loki puts the pen back down. "I pick up this pen." This time the pen hovers in midair. "I extend my will, enclose it about the item, and retract it. Any better?"

"What I'm not getting is the will bit." He circles the pen.

"Is JARVIS taking readings?"

"Always."

"Very well then." The pen floats back down. "We assert our will over our hand through brainwaves and nerves. We assert our will over the forces around us through brainwaves and, well I suppose, particle matter."

"Oh!" Tony starts describing it perfectly, in science talk.

Loki shrugs. "I suppose."

Happy with himself, Tony goes back to programming. "I'd like to see you try again."

Loki makes himself invisible and walks over to the windows again.

"You're still in here. JARVIS can detect you breathing." Tony smirks.


	22. Loki on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony suggests there may be more than friendship between Steve and Bucky. Loki remains committed to their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

Loki takes a deep breath and holds it. He walks over to Tony.

Tony does a few calculations. "I'll have to get weight sensors for the floor."

Loki reappears next to him. "Had anyone ever told you you're paranoid?"

"Pepper says it all the time, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I've got what I need, you can get back to your usual work." He pauses. "And remember what I said about not playing Steve."

It's about now that Steve texts Loki to let him know he got home safe.

"As you wish. You must admit though that his blush is adorable. I rather hate to admit it, but you might have been correct about him being my type." He raises his hands. "But I will steer clear as much as I can."

"He seems happy right now. Don't interfere." Tony nods his head indicating that he's done this conversation. He dismisses Loki with a wave.

Loki walks away then sends an acknowledging text to Steve. He is not looking forward to tonight's conversation.

Steve is at home playing with the kittens and using the internet to catch up on more culture today. It's just him, the laptop and a pot of coffee with two little fuzzballs scampering around his feet.

Loki spends the rest of the day trying to determine what is causing the latest Stark medical laser to malfunction.

As it starts getting later, Steve starts some stew cooking for supper and lets himself get distracted by a website about the howling commandos.

The first words out of Loki's mouth when he gets home are, "I fucked up."

"Love?" Steve looks up, a trace of tears in his eyes from remembering. He shuts the laptop.

"I...I think I made things worse with Stark." He slumps into a chair, absently petting Ink who has jumped on his lap. Smudge is sweeping at his ankles.

"I doubt that." Steve eyes Ink, kind of wanting her spot. "Are you okay?"

"He also now knows how to find me if I'm invisible. So no more in-tower romps." He looks up at Steve silently asking for forgiveness.

Steve curls his finger, beckoning Loki over. "You've done nothing wrong that I can tell."

Loki sets Ink down and goes to sit on Steve's lap. He rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "I told Stark to stop teasing you so much. He got very angry and stormed off. But if you ever had any doubts that he cares for you, put them to rest. I was well warned to stay away from you."

"Oh, Lo'." Steve holds him close. "Of course I knew. Why else would I let him get away with such bad behaviour?"

"But you shouldn't, love. He shouldn't treat you that way. He's a spoiled brat. Reminds me a bit of Thor actually."

"You're right, he is. But would it make things better if we started fighting instead? I put up with it for the team. And for Howard."

He nods his understanding though he still doesn't like it. "How was your day?"

"Good, good. I found the email for Morita's granddaughter and spoke to her." He's stroking Loki's hair, absently staring away.

"That must have been strange."

"It was nice." He shrugs. "It's good to know they had lives, were happy."

"Now it's your turn." Loki looks into the blue eyes and sees a trace of melancholy. "Are you? Happy?"

"As much as I know how to be." He rests his forehead on Loki's. "And you?"

"I am when I'm with you. But I detest it when the universe intrudes."

Steve chuckles. "That can't be helped."

Loki pouts. "I am well aware of that. Now tell me, would that delicious smell be our dinner?"

"It is. I decided to try my hand at that beer stew." He lightly rubs Loki's back.

"You are the best boyfriend anyone has ever had."

"You're welcome?" Steve laughs.

Loki's reply is a kiss.

Steve kisses him back then gently pushes him up. "Set the table, I'll feed you."

The table is set with care, and the cats are fed. The food as anticipated is delicious. However, Steve is quiet through dinner, picking more than eating. Between mental and emotional exhaustion, he has no appetite. But he smiles for Loki, Loki who makes everything feel better.

"Steve?" Loki is on the verge of asking him if something is wrong but then decides to try something different. He stands to take the dishes and asks, "Will you teach me to make hot cocoa?"

"Of course, love." He gets up and pulls out his ingredients.

Loki watches closely, trying to note Steve's body language as well as the actual recipe.

It becomes obvious fairly quickly that Steve's just plain tired. Neither one could name the last time he'd gotten a full night's sleep and it's finally caught up with him. His hands tremble slightly as he adds the chocolate to the milk. He yawns more than usual. Not even his super stamina can keep up with how little sleep he's had.

Loki leads them to the living room where the fire is already burning. The Christmas decorations make it feel even more cozy. Loki sits and beckons Steve to lean against him then drapes them both in a very soft blanket. Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth. "This is so nice."

A small wiggle of fingers makes the room smell like cinnamon with just a hint of ginger and nutmeg. "Tell me about Christmas with your mother."

"Hmmn? Well, we never had much money, so we always made our gifts. Sometimes she would knit me mittens or sew me a new shirt. We'd have a small dinner together. Lamb, not turkey like most people do now. We scrimped and saved for our little roast." He takes Loki's hand, twining their fingers. "She'd always find money to buy me an orange for my Christmas stocking."

"And did Santa visit you? Or did he not become popular until later."

"He was just starting to be a thing. Ma thought it was silly."

"Did you know the stocking thing was originally Odin's job?"

Steve lifts his head to look at Loki. "Really?"

"Mhm. The children would leave food for Sleipnir in their boots on solstice eve. In thanks, Odin would leave them candy and small presents in those same boots."

"I like that." He nuzzles back against Loki.

Loki gazes at the fire. "He can be nice when he wants to be."

Steve kisses Loki's neck. "Like when he punished you by sentencing you to spend a lifetime with me?"

"I suppose. Though everything before that was... I'm glad I'm here now."

"Sometimes we don't get a good choice. I don't want to believe he purposely hurt you, not when he chose you." He pauses, stroking Loki's hair. "He chose you, baby. He didn't have to take you or keep you. Even if it was simply as a gift for your mother."

Loki did not mean for them to start talking about Odin. "Would you like a bath before bed? Or should I tuck you in without one?"

Steve sighs, kissing Loki's neck again. "I'm not sure I'll sleep. The bath might help. You'll be with me?"

"Of course." Loki kisses his head. "I'll even try to help you sleep if you like."

"I don't know why I bother trying." He sulks.

"For me." Long fingers run through the blond hair. "Are you having problems falling asleep or staying asleep?"

Steve huffs. "Both."

"Dreams?"

"Bad or worse."

Loki gives him a squeeze. "Have you spoken to anyone about them? Dreams are usually our subconscious mind trying to work things out."

"I talk to Sam sometimes, but..." He shrugs. "You read it, you know where I've been."

"That was your old life," Loki reminds him. "This is your new one. Perhaps you should speak to Bucky again."

"My old life doesn't seem to want to let go." Talking to Bucky does sound good, though.

"Well it better, else I'm going to have to have a few words with it." Loki hopes the attempt at humor will help. 

Steve smiles. "My big, fierce Norse god. Who promised me a bath." He taps Loki's chest.

Loki reluctantly rises, taking the mugs to the kitchen and filling them with water to soak. Then he starts the bath, infusing it with the same cinnamon scent as in the living room.

Steve stretches and rises, wandering slowly to the bathroom. He yawns loudly and begins to strip.

Loki gets into the warm water first then beckons Steve to come lie against him as the cats become curious enough to investigate what is going on. Steve gets in and cuddles against Loki with his eyes closed. Smudge decides to sit on the ledge and dip a paw in. Ink is still sniffing about the base. Steve is calmed by the hot water and Loki's presence.

Steve's ear is too tempting to resist, and Loki finds himself kissing it then running his tongue along the contours of it.

"I already fed you." But he's still moaning in pleasure.

"But you're so delicious."

He yawns again. "Just don't expect anything. I don't think I have the energy to play tonight."

"Starlight, not every kiss needs to turn to sex. I'm very content just holding you and tasting your ear."

Steve nods and shifts so he can rest against Loki's chest. They remain there silently enjoying each other's company until the water begins to get cold. "Love, are you awake?"

"No." Steve nuzzles in a little closer.

"You're too heavy to carry to bed, love."

Steve stretches and pulls himself out of the tub. "Moments like this, I miss your strength."

"Me, too, love. Me, too." Loki unplugs the drain then waits a moment before getting up himself. He towels off quickly then takes Steve's hand and leads him to the bed. He goes willingly, falling into bed and curling on his side to become surprisingly small. All Steve wants now is Loki wrapped around him and 10 solid hours of sleep. Loki pulls the covers over them then presses his chest to Steve's back and wraps his arm around him. "Clear your mind, starlight."

"Mmn?" In fairness, he was thinking about how he still smelled nice.

"I'm going to try to help." Loki casts a spell to help him fall asleep.

Steve nods, his eyes closed. "I'm so tired, Lo'."

"I know love. Just close your eyes, and let everything go." He kisses the back of Steve's neck as he sends a calming wave to the brain.

"Lo'. Love you..." He wraps his hand around Loki's as he falls asleep.

All of the lights go off. The fireplace gets turned off. Loki holds Steve in the darkness and can't imagine a better way to fall back to sleep. And Steve does manage to sleep, finally. Even through their morning alarm.

Loki moans in displeasure at the annoying sound. It doesn't help that Smudge decides to step on his face that moment. "Steve. Steve, the alarm. Steve." He shoves the Captain. "Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve."

Half asleep, Steve crushes the clock by mistake then curls back up for more sleep. Loki chuckles. He kisses Steve's forehead and gets up. He goes to the kitchen to make tea and coffee. If the smell of coffee doesn't wake Steve up, nothing will.

The coffee is tempting, but Steve decides to keep sleeping while he can. It may be days or weeks before it's this nice again. Deciding Steve looks far too comfy, Loki goes to change for work. First though, he takes the cats out of the bedroom and closes the door. When he's ready to leave, he gives his sleeping beauty a kiss on the cheek and whispers a goodbye.

Steve mumbles a sleepy "love you" to Loki as he goes, before drifting back to a deeper sleep.

Loki arrives at the lab feeling much better than yesterday. The only thing, well, one of the few things he doesn't like about working for Tony is that he can't just use his magic to fix things. He has to be able to explain what was wrong and how they can fix it. It can be frustrating at times.

Steve spends half the day in bed, and once he's finally up, he calls Bucky and spends a solid hour talking with his friend. Then he gets the idea to text Tony to get permission for Bucky to join for Christmas too.

Tony visits Loki in the afternoon, letting a comment slip about how he was wrong about Steve's boyfriend.

Loki furrows his brow. “What are you talking about?”

"I was sure he was going to come out and say it was Bucky. But he asked to bring him to Christmas. I doubt Cap would think to fuck with me." Tony shakes his head. "But I was so sure, I mean, have you seen the news reels on those two?"

"No. Why? Are they close?"

"Definitely. Like Steve is pretty professional looking, but Bucky is almost always touching him in some way. I was sure they were an item. You wanna see?" Tony pulls out a tablet to play some of the old films.

Loki watches. It's true. Bucky always has a hand or an arm or a shoulder touching Steve. "Perhaps Bucky simply felt responsible for him in some way? Or he's simply a tactile person." It's a good explanation except that Steve is the only one he appears to touch.

"I dunno." Tony shrugs as he pulls up another clip. "But you can see why I thought it, with him coming back and Steve suddenly having a boyfriend? He seems almost possessive of Steve."

If Loki weren't so completely sure of Steve's love, he'd be jealous. It does make him much more wary of Bucky though. "Well, it will certainly keep you busy during your Christmas soiree to find out exactly what their relationship is."

"I'm excited. I might have to invite you to help me with this mystery."

"Mmm. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I already have plans."

"What, you're not my personal demigod?"

"Sorry. No," Loki replies. "Actually, not sorry. But you'll have to solve the mystery without me."

"I'll just ask Spangles." Tony grins and starts texting.

Loki scowls but says nothing.

He wanders off, since Loki is clearly of no use to him, and instead bothers Steve long distance. Or tries to. Steve isn't answering.

There is a struggle within Loki. He wants to know how Steve will respond. But he can't seem too interested. He knows he can wait to ask Steve later, but it's killing him not knowing. He holds out a full 10 minutes before sidling up to Tony and asking if he's heard from the Good Captain.

"Nah. I swear, grandpa never remembers he has the thing." Or rather, Steve has allowed Tony to believe just that. He likes having Tony underestimate his abilities.

"What?" It takes a while for Loki to realize that the thing Steve never has is his phone. "Oh. Not one for technology, is he?"

"Not our Capsicle." Tony laughs. "I'm still amazed that he got a phone on his own."

Loki chuckles. He can't believe Tony has no clue just how tech-savvy Steve is. "Well it's a good thing he has you then." Loki returns to his desk and goes back to work. The day goes much slower after that.

Steve's day is more interesting. Bucky comes over, and Steve shares some of what he's found on the commandos with him.

Loki gets home anxious to talk to Steve. "Starlight? Are you home?"

"Living room." Steve calls back as he looks away from the laptop sitting on the kitchen table. Bucky left not long before so he still has the commandos stuff up.

"Tony's texts," Loki says as he walks over. He says a quick hello to Ink and Smudge then gives Steve a kiss.

Steve pulls Loki into his lap as he return s the kiss. "Were stupid and ignored."

"And yet he has a point. Or was Bucky that tactile with everyone."

Steve shrugs it off. "We've been best friends since we were kids. We don't really mind being in each other's space."

Loki nods and kisses his nose. "Then I shall think no more about it. Now for the most important question: What are we doing for dinner?"

"There's a new Mexican place I wanna try." He wraps his arms lovingly about Loki.

"Sounds perfect. There's just one problem."

"And what is that, my gorgeous lover?"

"That I'll have to get off your lap, of course." Loki gives him a smile that crinkles the sides of his eyes.

Steve leans in to kiss his forehead. "You can have it back when we get home? Better yet, we'll grab takeout so you only have to be off for a short time.

"Sounds perfect." He rises after taking a kiss on the lips. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Remind me we need to teach you to drive the bike one of these days." He grabs his keys and heads out.

"Yes, Sir." Loki follows.

Steve is tempted to drive a little extra just to keep Loki pressed against him on the bike, but they get there soon enough and start picking out food.

"It amazes me how you can eat cuisine from countries so far away so easily."

"Me too. It's one of my favourite things of this era." He grins and orders enough food for three people just for himself. "What would you like, love?"

Loki gets a chile relleno with chicken and cheese covered in a tomatillo sauce. He also gets a Mexican soda.

Once the food is ready and packed, Steve gives Loki a grin. "How will you hold this _and_ me at the same time?"

Loki shakes his head. "Oh ye of little faith. I will simply add a basket to your precious motorcycle where we can put all of our goodies."

"So smart." Loki is given a kiss before they mount and head back home. Once there, they spread the food out over the table and Steve sits to pull Loki into his lap again. "There. Back where we began."

"Might be a bit difficult for you to eat," Loki observes. "How about we resume this position for snuggle time."

"This is true. And eating's important. I'm starving. I sort of skipped lunch."

Loki moves to his own chair. When he's done eating, he watches Steve finish. "So how was your day?"

"Good, aside from Tony trying to harass me. Bucky came over for a while, so I showed him some of the stuff I have on the commandos." He pops the last bite into his mouth, chewing happily.

"And was Bucky more himself with you being a man?"

Steve nods. "It was like the last 70 years hadn't happened."

"I'm glad." He offers a warm smile. "Well the highlight of my day was Tony telling me how you have no clue about technology. Please tell me you also plan on doing a big reveal where you fix a computer problem or something."

"Haven't decided yet. I've seriously considered hacking into Stark Industries and letting him find me." Steve grins and winks. 

"That would be amazing."

"Alright. You'll have to tell me how he reacts." Steve grins and considers when and how he'll do it.

"Most certainly." Loki gets up and starts picking up the dishes. "Snuggle time on the couch?"

"Shall I go turn on some Christmas music? Open some wine?"

"That would be lovely." He cleans what little there is to clean in the kitchen.

Steve picks a light, sweet wine and pours two glasses while turning the fireplace on as well as some music.

"Now doesn't that just look like Valhalla," Loki says as he walks in. "Let me just do one thing." He goes to the bedroom to pee and change into some pajama pants and a soft t-shirt. He returns ready for his snuggles.

"Come here, love. Sit in front of me so I can do your shoulders. You must be so tense after so much Tony." Steve sits with his legs wide so Loki can sit between them.

"He wasn't so bad today. Although he was absolutely sure you were dating Bucky. Speaking of, he's joining us all for Christmas?"

He starts rubbing Loki's shoulders anyway. "I hope that's okay? I found out today he had no where to go."

"You wouldn't be you if you hadn't offered." Loki relaxes at the touch and takes a sip of wine.

Steve blushes slightly. "He needs to get back with people. Can't just be me." He kisses Loki's neck as he rubs.

"Mmm. Have you warned Natasha?"

"She said that I'm 'unbelievable' but that she loves me anyway." His hands smooth over Loki's shoulders.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Loki asks, hoping it sounds innocent.

"I don't think so. I mean, she's pretty close with Clint but I don't think they're dating." Steve's arms wrap around Loki and pull him close. "Why? You interested?"

"No. I am perfectly content with what I have. I thought perhaps she and Bucky might get along."

"Ooh. I'll definitely make sure they talk." He rests his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"So exactly how late did you sleep this morning?"

"Afternoon." Steve is a little guilty about this.

Loki smiles. "Good. I was getting awfully worried about you."

"Clearly I'm okay, lover."

"Clearly you are more than an okay lover," Loki says, pretending to mishear. "In fact, I'd say you are extraordinary."

Steve chuckles. "But it's been so long. How can you remember?" He teases.

Loki laughs at that. "It was very memorable. But I wouldn't mind a refresher if you're up for it."

"Who says you deserve one?" Steve's lips brush Loki's ear before pressing down behind it.

"I didn't know I had to. I suppose I'll just spend the evening playing with the children." He puckers his lips a bit as he says, "Would you like some catnip, loves?"

"Would you, Lo'?" He presses his mouth over Loki's pulse point and sucks. "Shall I tease you with the little thing that drives you mad?"

"No fair, Captain." Loki turns his head towards Steve. "Tease me too much, and I'll just take what I want."

"And what do you want? What can I give my beloved, mon beau dieu, tonight?"

"Right now? Simply to lie in your arms. But if you keep sucking on my neck, I'm definitely going to want more."

"What was it you told me yesterday? I can't help it, you're delicious." He bites lightly before he begins sucking again.

Loki makes tiny movements with his ass, rubbing it against Steve's cock.

Steve moans against Loki's throat and whispers. "Do some finger wiggling to get us lube and I'll take you right here."

Fingers are wiggled, and the lube appears in Loki's hand. "I love magic," he says as he hands it over.

"Me too. Almost as much as I love you." He takes the lube, slicking his fingers before sliding his hand into Loki's PJ pants and beginning to fondle him."

The cats are wrestling beneath the Christmas tree. A woman is singing about a sleigh ride. And Loki is hardening at Steve's touch. He takes hold of the back of Steve's neck and pulls him into a kiss. Steve deepens the kiss, using his tongue to tease. He strokes Loki within his pants, moving to his balls and massaging. Loki other hand cups Steve's cock through his trousers and starts to massage him.

Steve pulls out of Loki's pants, but only so he can push them down. He brushes his hand along Loki's asscrack, pressing his fingers into his lover. Leaning his upper back against Steve, Loki does his best to lift himself, giving his lover more room to work.

"Good boy, such a good boy." He stretches Loki carefully, adding a bit more lube to keep him comfortable. Steve's definitely hard and wanting, now.

"I'm ready love. Line yourself up."

Steve nods. He retrieves his hands and undoes his pants just enough to free his cock. He strokes some lube over it then grabs Loki's hips to line him up. Loki eases himself down, biting his lip to not moan too loudly. "Fuck." Finally he sits all the way down. It feels incredible. "Give me a moment."

"Of course." He kisses the back of Loki's neck and gently rubs his hips.

Taking a few deep breaths, Loki grabs onto Steve's legs and lifts himself up. Then he lets himself drop, grunting at the sensation. He does it again.

"Oh fuck." It feels so good. He helps Loki, grabbing his waist. He's also lifting his hips to meet Loki, wanting to fill him.

They work together to give each other pleasure. And when Loki cries out, scaring the cats, his fingers dig into Steve's flesh. "There. There," Loki instructs, trying to keep his body in place to keep the stimulation on his prostate.

Steve bites his lip as he focuses on hitting that spot. He allows one hand to slide forward to caress Loki's cock. Four strokes of Steve's hand, and Loki is coming with a shudder and a moan. Steve holds Loki close. It takes a dozen more thrusts before he orgasms, but it's the kind he feels to his toes. He squeezes Loki even tighter, wanting him as close as physically possible.

Breathing heavily and leaning back against his love, Loki says, "You're amazing."

"Because I have you to complete me." He steals a kiss as he shifts them both deeper into the couch cushions.

"So...clearly more than okay?" Loki asks with a smile.

Steve chuckles. "You're adorable."

"Please don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my reputation."

"Like I'd share." Another chuckle and more kisses along Loki's neck.

The cats decide they want to join them. Loki tries to wrangle them to the side.

Steve's laugh gets louder. "I suppose that's why we have a bedroom with a door."

"Indeed." He picks up Ink. "Don't make me put you in the tree." She gives a sad meow. He brings her close so they can touch noses. "No of course I won't. But you're disturbing us. Go play with the ornaments." He puts her down then puts Smudge down to join her. They jump back onto the couch.

Steve pulls Loki close again, cuddling. "You really are going to be the best parent. I won't be half so good."

"Doubtful," Loki says. "I have far more patience with animals than with children." He yawns. "I think you're going to have to carry me to bed."

"You'll have to get off my cock, first." Which may be difficult as Steve pulls him closer.

"In that case I suggest we sleep here." He takes a deep, contented breath. "Have I told you I love you today? Because I do."

"Just today?" He teases with a kiss to Loki's neck. Then he realizes something. "If it's a matter of having my cock in you, we could just make love again once we get to bed. Slow and sleepy sex? Sounds kind of nice, doesn't it?"

"Mmm. The brilliant Captain comes through again." But Loki still doesn't get up.

"Up, Lo'." Steve gently pats his ass, trying to get him to move.

A big huff comes out of him before he finally stands and stretches. His hands reach towards the ceiling then come down to lift his pants back to his waist. Steve laughs as he rises, scooping Loki up over his shoulder as he heads to the bedroom.

Loki looks at the cats and says, "Do you see how your father treats me?"

The cats meow at him as though replying that they do.

Loki shuts the door when they pass the threshold of their bedroom. Tonight he doesn't mind being carried and says nothing more.

Steve flops Loki onto the bed then crawls on top of him, giving a healthy dose of kisses. "I adore you."

"As you should. Now what was that fantasy of yours?" Loki asks as he accepts more kisses.

"Making love slow and gentle while kissing and kissing and kissing." He accentuates each with a press of his lips.

"Mmm. That was it. But the was one detail..." He pretends to think. "Oh yes." He flips them over, changing their positions. "I was on top."

Steve's breath catches as he looks up at Loki. "I love you on top."

Loki replies with long languid kisses, pausing every few moments to take off an article of clothing. Steve sighs happily, tugging at Loki's clothing. Finally free of all their clothes, Loki gently prepares Steve as their lips and tongues continue to meet.

Moaning against Loki's lips, Steve is happy to give in to his lover's ministrations, his hands sliding down the toned back. Loki makes love to him slowly, eyes meeting when lips do not. They climax together, pressed close and whispering each other's names. They collapse to the bed slow and lazy and fall asleep still sweaty in a tangle of arms and legs.


	23. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas cookies are made. Smudge gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

Loki is happy in a way he never thought possible. No amount of teasing or harassment from Tony can bring him down. One day he leaves work early to find a present for Steve, something in addition to hanging one of his lover's drawing.

If Steve could convince his mind to sleep, he'd say he was living heaven. He's slowly putting the pieces together, and that's what he needs more than anything.

The cats are getting more adventurous. Ink gets stuck in the tree a couple more times before she starts coming down on her own. Smudge prefers to just attack the balls on the lowest branches, sometimes jumping to try to snag one off the tree. It never works.

Steve loves the peace though he knows it can't last. And soon enough, the Captain is indeed needed. It's a small skirmish leaving Steve with only a few bruises that heal quickly. He retaliates by hacking into a Hydra network and planting a virus.

Loki keeps tabs on Steve's sleeping patterns as much as he can. It's better but still not what he'd like.

Having practiced (and with just a little help from JARVIS), Steve hacks Tony's system so everything JARVIS says is in rhyme. He waits to hear back.

Loki texts him. 'Tony is angry as sin. You are the best there's ever been. ;)'

'Love you. Tell me when he figures out who did it'

'Oh I think you'll find out.'

Steve laughs and waits while Tony works on the problem. Suddenly "Rogers!!" Is heard throughout the tower.

"Rogers?" Loki asks feigning ignorance. "Was it one of his enemies?"

"No. Someone taught grandpa how to hack. Bet you anything it was Red. Damn it." He calls Steve to yell at him. Steve acknowledges it was him but doesn't apologize. Tony frustratedly tells him he has to be careful not to interfere with business.

Loki and Bruce laugh openly, each taking turns teasing Tony about underestimating the Captain.

Tony is seriously unimpressed. "Did either of you know?"

They both shake their heads.

"But you're not surprised?"

"I figured he knew more than you thought," Loki says. "But I did not expect this."

"God damn it, freaking Rogers." Tony storms off cursing to his lab.

Loki resumes asking JARVIS questions just to hear him talk in rhyme. He is very disappointed when it stops.

Bruce has to ask. "You knew?"

Loki smiles and replies, "Not all the details."

Bruce laughs. "I might have to go so far as to say you've been a good influence."

The former god is touched. "Thank you. And please be sure to tell Steve."

"I will." He nods.

Before he goes home, Loki finds Tony. "Have you calmed down?"

Tony looks up over a latte. "Yeah. It was actually pretty funny once I was sure nothing was broken."

"Time to reevaluate your view of Captain Rogers then. Grandpa obviously has some skills."

"Yeah." Tony looks up at Loki, clearly troubled by some thought. "Guess I'm finally meeting the man dad liked so much." Those last words could easily have been 'more than me'.

"Cheer up, Stark. You've still got more degrees and more money. And I'm sure you'll find a way to pay him back." Loki pats his shoulder. "I believe in you."

"Fuck off, Loki. I don't need your pretend sympathy." He brushes the god off, wanting to get back to his work.

Loki raises his hands in surrender. "As you wish, Mr Stark. I'd wish you a good evening, but you'd probably think I was lying about that, too."

Tony grumbles. "Just like everyone I know."

He drops his hands. "Tony, I wish to tell you something. And I want you to know it is said with the utmost sincerity. May I?"

Tony sighs and looks up. "Fine." He's clearly not in the best mood.

"First of all, you're one of the biggest asses I know. And considering that Odin and I fall into that category, that is really saying something," he begins. "Second," he continues, "the only reason I am not in some special prison and am able to live with the man I love is because of you. For that I will be eternally grateful."

Tony blinks. "How am I supposed to take that? Get lost, go be with that love of yours."

"Tony, when I needed help, it was to you I came, not to Captain America. He is a symbol, and idea. A rather bland and uninteresting one in my opinion. You are someone who knows how to get things done. I came to you, not him."

"I. Huh." This gets a grin. "Stop sucking up, I already like you."

Loki nods. "Until tomorrow then. And if you'd like help getting back at Captain Rogers, do let me know. We asses have to stick together."

"Yeah. Thanks." Tony's surprised but happy.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki goes home and gives Steve a huge hug and kiss. "I love you. And I may have to help Tony pay you back for what you did."

"Thus the guilty hug?" Steve wraps his arms around Loki and rocks them both.

"Partly. As much as I loved what you did, it discombobulated Tony. He got all sullen and, well, like me. He did admit it was funny, though," Loki adds.

Steve frowns. "It wasn't meant to harm."

"I know, love." Loki gives him a kiss. "It shook his world view about you is all. I'm sure he'll get over it."

Steve nods and rests his head against Loki's. "That, I was going for."

"Well then your mission was a success. And I ask that you forgive me in advance for whatever Tony may request of me."

"I do, love." Steve winks. "So much so that we're taking a drive."

That gets Loki's attention. "May I ask where to?"

"An abandoned parking lot..."

He furrows his brow at the answer. "Intriguing. When do we leave?"

"How about now?" He grabs the keys and heads for the bike, but today asks Loki to watch carefully as he goes. Loki sees no reason to not do as Steve asks, and so he plays along. Once they get to Steve's destination, he gets off the bike but tells Loki to stay on, helping him to find all the controls. "You're gonna drive a slow circle, baby."

Loki nods. He's a bit wobbly at first, and he has a tendency to jerk forward and stop. But once he figures out the sensitivity of the accelerator, he does much better. Soon he is making those slow circles.

"Excellent." Steve claps. "Try some figure 8's."

It's another wobbly start as he changes direction from left to right and back again. Loki finds it both thrilling and slightly terrifying. He's used to a beast beneath him that has a mind of it's own, that will correct any mistakes he may make or simply continue without needed to be directed. This is something entirely different.

Steve watches, giving suggestions. "Drive a bit, see how she handles. Become one with it."

"Easy for you to say," Loki grumbles. At one point, the motorcycle begins to fall, but Loki uses magic to stop it and bring it back upright.

"Here, come back. Take me." He gets on the back, wrapping himself around Loki. "We can do this."

"Well that's a bit distracting," Loki says of the arms around his waist and the chest against his back. "Circles and figure eights again?"

"Yes, love." Steve helps him this time, keeping the balance and lightly touching Loki's arm or foot if he needs to do something.

Soon the Trickster is a lot more comfortable. And the circles and figure eights turn into more elaborate patterns.

Steve is super proud and tells Loki as much. "You'll be doing the license test in no time.

"There's a test? Oh joy," Loki says with no joy at all.

"But then you get a license to drive on the roads."

"I think I'd rather have a car."

"Be that way. Let me drive." He forces Loki to trade spots.

Loki is quiet the entire way back, which is not unusual. But he's quiet during dinner, too.

Steve frowns, looking at Loki. "Are you okay? Did I...?" He trails off, uncertain.

There is a moment of hesitation before Loki asks one of several questions running through his mind. "Why must I learn to drive? My magic can take me wherever I wish to go and far more quickly."

"I thought you might enjoy it. I mean, I love the freedom of being on the bike." He pauses. "It's okay if you don't, but I wanted to share it."

"That's very kind of you, but freedom to me is not requiring a machine to take me places." It comes out more harsh than Loki intends.

Steve shuts his eyes and exhales before answering softly. "What's this really about, Lo'?"

It's going to sound stupid. Loki knows this. "Why did you get upset when I told you I'd rather have a car?"

A blush. "Because I was hoping you'd like the bike."

Loki rubs the bridge of his nose. "I don't really see the point of it, not for me. A car I can at least transport things. Motorcycles..." He shrugs. "Perhaps that should remain your hobby."

"It's fine. I'll admit a part of me was hoping we could go biking together, maybe a road trip, see America." He looks down at his hands. "But it's not necessary, you're right."

Loki doesn't know what to say to that. "I suppose I could learn both? Or you could road trip with your friends?"

"No, it's okay. We can just do other things." He smiles brightly to cover his disappointment. Then he holds out his arms. "Come here."

There is less warmth and comfort than usual in Steve's arms. But they are still more comforting than anyone else's. "I love you, starlight."

"And I love you, night sky." A light kiss to Loki's nose and the smile is more genuine. "Do you know how to bake?"

"No. The kitchen was no place for Princes," Loki replies in an imitation of Odin's voice. "I did learn a bit about cooking from learning sorcery. I'd love to learn though."

"Perfect. Christmas cookies are a very important tradition that we will have to teach our children." He pulls Loki in for a kiss.

After taking a few more of those kisses, Loki asks when they get to do this.

'We can do a batch tonight, and a few more over the week." He counts something on his fingers. "We need at least 6 dozen for Tony's."

"Different kinds I assume. Simply tell me what to do. But first -" Loki wiggles his fingers. Christmas music begins to play. Over his clothes is a Darth Vader apron. Over Steve's is a slave Leia one.

"Congrats, you've just made us incestuous." Steve jokes

Loki gives him a look then changes the Darth Vader apron to Chewbacca.

Steve snickers. "Ah yes, much more handsome."

"I'm so glad you approve. Now what do you need me to do?"

"Let's find our supplies; mixing bowl, spoon, measuring cups and ingredients."

They get everything. Loki finds himself singing to the Christmas song playing. As he passes Steve, he steals a kiss. In turn, Steve steals a feel of Loki's ass, leaving a floury handprint. Then he grabs his laptop, pulling up a recipe which is clearly scanned in from an old notebook.

"Cheeky bastard," Loki tells him. "Whose recipe?"

Steve smiles as he looks at the familiar hand writing. "Ma's. Howard kept all my stuff after I went under. Her cookbook was in my storage locker. Tasha helped me scan it in so I could use it."

Loki decides Howard can't be that bad. He asks Steve to describe Tony's father. The billionaire doesn't talk about him much, and almost always with either bitterness or longing.

"Howard? Howard was... He was intensely creative, and he had this quick sense of humour. He was a major ladies man. But he was also a good listener."

"Sounds a lot like Tony. Only Tony likes to pretend he isn't a good listener."

"Tony could afford to be a bit more like Howard." He shrugs. "Maybe if he were open and less petty?"

"He's been hurt. It's hard to be open when all you get in return is wounded." Loki verifies that they have all the ingredients for the next batch of cookies.

"He's not alone." Steve frowns then focuses on the cookies again.

Loki hugs him from behind and kisses his neck. "I love you."

Steve turns, wrapping Loki in a tight embrace. "And thank God for that."

He gives the Captain a gentle kiss. "So where would we go on this road trip to see America?"

"Everywhere, nowhere." He shrugs with a chuckle. "I just wanna pick a highway and follow it to it's end. Then I'll find the next one and keep going. We'll eat wherever's there, sleep in whatever campsite or hotel."

"A true adventure." Loki smiles at him as he imagines what that might be like. "I'll start looking into getting a motorcycle license tomorrow."

"Lo', you don't have to." It secretly thrills him but it's only fair to offer Loki an out.

"I want to. Personally, I'd prefer to do it in a car, but a motorcycle will do, too. So long as I can go on that adventure with you," Loki tells him.

Steve smiles widely. "You are the greatest boyfriend in history."

"And don't you forget it." Loki kisses him again.

Steve slowly and reluctantly ends the kiss. "We won't get any cookies done this way."

"Cookies," Loki declares. "Tell us, Mrs. Rogers, how to make the cookies." He looks at the recipe on the computer screen. "She had lovely handwriting."

Steve nods as he reads out the recipe. A very simple shortbread, just flour, sugar, butter, cornstarch , and salt. "I don't know if I can make them taste as good as she used to."

"You don't have to. Just make them with love, and I'm sure they will be fine. Besides, no one besides you and Bucky will have tasted your mother's."

"I wish you could've." He puts on a clearly fake pout as he starts sifting the dry ingredients together.

Loki kisses his cheek. "My poor darling. No doubt Bucky will tell everyone how horrible your cookies are compared to your mother's. That bastard."

"You think it's funny, but he probably will."

"Then it will be my duty to punch him in the face. That is how you Americans settle differences, isn't it?" The innocent look is too innocent.

"Please don't punch Bucky. Tony will kill me if world war three erupts during his Christmas festivities." Steve laughs, though part of him is wondering if there's jealousy there.

"Only because you asked me not to. But if he does put down our cookies, there will be words or at least a very harsh glare."

"I'm okay with that. Bucky needs to see you're a part of me and that isn't going to change." He starts grating the butter into the dough, for tenderness.

"And with Tony kicking our asses for lying to him, it'll be nice to know I am allowed to glare at someone," Loki teases. As Steve finishes with a measuring cup or a bowl, Loki cleans up. 

"Tony will react just like when I hacked him. Mad then laugh. He might even be impressed." Once the dough is ready, he shows Loki how to cut and press them using a glass.

"This is kind of fun," Loki admits. 

"Imagine doing it with children." Steve gets a little starry eyed at that.

"Ink and Smudge not good enough for you now?" Loki asks in mock anger. His face softens into a smile. "Perhaps in a couple of years."

Steve nods. "I love our fur babies, but its just not the same. You're right that we should wait, but I've definitely got a little baby fever."

"Discover America first. Then marriage. Then babies. Deal?"

"Deal." Steve sighs and looks at Loki with a wry smile. "Can you blame me for wanting another little piece of you?"

"I can blame you for anything if I put my mind to it." He winks at the Captain. Deciding they need wine, he opens a bottle and pours them both a glass. "To our future," he toasts.

"Bright as a star in the night sky." Steve responds as he clinks his glass to Loki's. After a sip, he puts the prepared cookies into the oven.

"More? Or are we done for the night?"

Steve shrugs, rubbing his neck. "What are you feeling?"

Loki shrugs back. "I could do more, but you're the one doing most of the work."

"How about one more batch, and then we can do whatever you want to do."

"Perfect."

Steve gets out the extra ingredients needed to make gingerbread.

"Are we making little men?"

"We are. We can decorate them with icing either tonight or tomorrow when they cool."

"There is a strange satisfaction that comes with biting off their heads."

Steve chuckles. "I bet there's some sort of psychology into what part you eat first. I start at the feet."

Loki smiles. "At least now we know we can share one and not argue over who gets to eat what part."

"True." He finds the cutter and hands to Loki. "Do the honours, mother?"

"Mother? You do know I am a strong, intelligent, frightening -" Loki suddenly stops. "I suppose Mother is proper now that I think about it." He takes the cookie cutter and presses it down into the dough.

"You forgot beautiful, talented, creative, sensitive, loving... Need I go on?" He gets the other cookies from the oven and then sets out some pans for Loki's men. Loki fills the ranks of his gingerbread army one soldier at a time. He lines them up in the pans, spacing them out based on Steve's specifications.

"We ready for the oven?" Steve enjoys the little army and how much Loki seems to enjoy making it.

"All set. Go forth, my brave men, and let the heat of battle harden you." He's pleased by his own joke and looks up at Steve for approval.

Steve snorts. "Terrible." But he's still chuckling as he puts them in.

Loki washes the last of the dishes. "And now I want to sit in front of the television and just get lost in a story."

"Okay. Go find something on, I'll just get these out and join you."

Loki goes to the couch and searches for something good. Steve joins in a bit with a plate of still warm shortbread and gingerbread. "We need to run quality control on our work."

"Ooh, the most difficult part of the process." He starts something called Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and takes a shortbread cookie. "Mmm. Mmm."

"Will you survive the process?" Steve settles in. "Oh, this is cute. Tony showed me this my first Christmas back."

The cookies pass all tests. Loki tells Steve he can't imagine the shortbread tasting any better. Steve is touched (though he disagrees) and gives Loki a long, slow kiss. Several, in fact, before they finally get back to the show. Loki gets a bit teary-eyed during some parts and laughs at others as he leans against his love. Steve has an arm over Loki's shoulders the whole time. He finds watching him to be even more interesting than the movie.

When it ends, Loki turns to Steve and quotes, "Let's be independent together."

Steve nods his agreement then rubs his nose to Loki's. "Reindeer kiss!"

The former god finds this delightful and decides to give this kind of kiss to Ink, who is crawling up his body trying to find a comfy place.

Steve sees her then wonders. "Where'd Smudge get off to?" He looks around, not quite willing to leave his comfy spot yet.

"Smudge?" Loki calls. "Your father wants you."

"Smudge?" Steve repeats heartbeats before a crash is heard and the kitten tears into the room.

"Smudge Smudge-ington Rogers, what did you do?" Loki demands. 

The kitten starts cowering underneath the Christmas tree. Steve sighs and gets up to try and calm him.

"Is he hurt?"

"Just startled." He manages to grab the kitten and reassured him with cuddles as he heads back to the couch. "Aren't you? Yes, we just scared yourself."

"Silly boy."

Steve strokes the kitten gently and leans against Loki. "Too much like his mother, too fond of trouble."

"Trouble makes life interesting." He leans over and kisses the top of Smudge's head.

"It really does." He loosens his grip on Smudge who starts batting at Loki.

"Back to being my brave little boy," the former god notes.

Steve let's the cat wander and he crawls into Loki's lap, rubbing against him and purring. "Oh, of course you get the love." Steve shakes his head.

Loki scratches his head. "Don't be jealous. It was probably something of mine that he broke."

Steve laughs. "As long as it's not the cookies."

"Do you want to investigate, or shall I?"

"Well, if you think it's yours..." He steals the kitten back, kissing his nose.

Loki hands him Ink as well before getting up. He heads to the kitchen. "Everything looks fine. Oh, wait." A few moments later he walks at and sits back down on the couch. "The cookies are fine, but we lost a wine glass. I've already cleaned it up."

"That's alright, but you should be more careful, mister." He boops Smudge's nose. Ink mews in complaint so she gets booped too.

"Do I get one, too?" Loki asks him.

Steve shrugs and boops Loki's nose. "Shall I put your supper on the floor and give you sand to poop in, too?"

"Don't be an ass," he says and kisses him.

"You like it. Hell, you love my ass."

He can't help but laugh. "You have a point, dear."

Steve playfully looks at his lap. "Not currently."

Loki's mouth open, and his tongue sticks out just a little in his glee. "You are too much."

Steve winks. "All for you, baby."

"If Tony only knew."

"He'd want a piece. We cant have that." Making sure no kittens are harmed, Steve pushes Loki back with a mind blowing kiss.

Breathing heavily, Loki asks, "Why, Captain Rogers, are you trying to seduce me?"

"I dare say I'm succeeding." He smiles down at Loki. "If I do that again, could I ride you?"

Loki can only manages a nod as his hands reach up to pull Steve's mouth back to his. Happy to comply, this kiss is even more than the last, Steve is rubbing against Loki's thigh when they finally come up for air. Long fingers work at Loki's pants, wanting to make himself available for his lover's use. Steve helps, shifting down to give the freed cock a little encouraging to full hardness. Loki wiggles his fingers and makes the lubricant appear. He coats his own cock with it.

Steve huffs an annoyed sigh when he realizes he'll have to stop straddling Loki for a bit to remove his pants, but he manages. Then he moves up to straddle Loki's belly. "Will you prepare me? Your nice big cock needs a little help fitting."

"Flattery will get you anywhere." Loki teases the hole for only a moment before sliding a finger inside, then two, then three. He stretches Steve out, stroking the prostate twice or thrice to give his love a thrill.

"Oh fuck, enough. Let me... Dear Lord." Steve groans as he pulls away only to line up and slowly take Loki's cock.

Loki would make a comment about Steve's impatience, but it feels too damn good. Instead he watches Steve's face and enjoys the sensations. He rides slow and purposeful. His hands are on Loki's chest as he drives them both on. Below him, Loki is breathing heavily, getting lost in the moment, in every aspect of Steve. He pushes up with his hips whenever his love drives down, trying to help him reach ecstasy. 

Steve shouts. A little more and he's coming hard. "Fuck me."

Loki is lost in the beauty of it. But watching Steve's eyelashes flutter closed brings him right to the edge of his own release. Half a dozen thrusts later, and Loki is bucking his hips to drive his semen deeper into his lover.

Steve's panting satisfaction. “Perfect."

His lover nods. "I'm liking Christmas a lot." Then he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"It has been a good one." He kisses an eyebrow. "How bout we head to our room and properly unwrap this gift?"

Loki takes his hands and kisses the palm. "Lead the way, starlight."

Steve smiles and gets up, pulling Loki up, too. He pulls the god's hands around his waist and makes their way to the bedroom. Loki continues through to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth before going to the bed. Steve takes his turn when Loki's back, then tackles the god to the bed when he's done.

"So violent. Not very Christmas-y," Loki teases before kissing him.

"I was excited." He takes a few more kisses. "Mmn minty kisses. Like a candy cane."

Loki gives him more the snuggles his cheek against Steve's chest. The steady heartbeat is reassuring, comforting. Steve runs his fingers through Loki's hair. His voice is soft, tender. "It beats for you, you know."

It's a lovely thought, and Loki kisses his chest in response.

"Je t'aime." Steve smiles, his fingers continuing through the soft curls. Loki drifts off to sleep hoping hours love will find rest tonight.


	24. Holiday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki head to Avengers Tower for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

Loki is woken before the alarm by a kitten licking his toes. Steve is no longer in bed. His last dream had caused him some troubling thoughts, so he went out to stand on the deck with a mug of coffee and wait for sunrise as he contemplates them.

The former god gets up and wraps a blanket around himself before searching for Steve. He goes out onto the deck when he sees him. "It's cold out here." He goes and wraps his arm and part of the blanket around Steve. "Everything alright?"

"Dream about Peggy." He leans in, his head against Loki's shoulder. Loki remains silent, figuring if Steve wants to talk about it he will.

"I don't... I still love her, Lo'. Her memory, anyway." He moves a hand from his coffee cup to squeeze Loki's. "Sometimes my dreams of her leave me feeling guilty."

"Is the guilt from leaving her so long ago or from the feeling of cheating on her?"

"Both. And the feeling of cheating on you."

"With Peggy? Oh, love. I forgive you any residual feelings you have for her. I know she was important to you."

Steve nods against Loki's shoulder. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I must seem silly to you."

"Feelings linger whether we want them to or not. This I understand intimately." He kisses Steve's head.

"At least I get the comfort to know she had a good life."

"Mmm-hmm. And now you're getting a chance at a good life, too. It's something to be grateful for."

"You're right. And I am. I'm so grateful for you." He kisses Loki's neck tenderly.

Loki shivers slightly from the cold. "I'm grateful for you, too, love, and this second chance and this lovely home. And everything really except that you've turned me into a sap somehow. Terrible."

"You cold?" Steve barely feels it despite being shirtless. "Let's go inside. I'll make you what I'm told is a full English breakfast."

"Sounds lovely." They head inside where Loki puts the kettle on and begins to warm up while Steve makes the breakfast; it includes bacon, sausage, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms all fried with toast and baked beans on the side. A very healthy portion is served up before Loki. It smells amazing, and Loki eats with a hunger he didn't know he had. "Delicious," he declares.

"Well." Steve grins. "You are what you eat."

The next few nights are occupied by baking and snuggling. Loki finds he enjoys both. And tasting what he's helped to make is an added bonus. But Steve is starting to get nervous. Soon the Avengers really will have to face the fact that he's sleeping with a former enemy. Although most of them know, it's going to be different when they actually interact. Loki is getting nervous, too. One night before dinner Steve catches him magically changing his clothes over and over again from nice suits to more casual wear to even one with a Santa hat.

"Dark jeans, green shirt, brown suede vest." Steve suggests as he wanders in.

He startles Loki. But then the former god changes into what Steve suggests. "Not bad. Doesn't seem too...American?"

"It seems well adjusted." He finds the scarf with all the greens and drapes it around Loki's neck. "And not like you're trying to impress everyone. And it shows off your ass."

Loki relaxes at that. He turns and gives Steve a kiss. "Thank you, my starlight."

Steve's hands go to Loki's ass and squeeze. "It really is a fabulous ass."

"And it's all yours."

"Lucky me." Steve turns the tease into a proper hug. "Only a couple days. Are you ready for this? Two weeks with my Avenger family? I'm not."

"We'll get through it together. And if not, then after I murder everyone you can visit me at the local penitentiary." He winks.

Steve chuckles. "None of that, you nut."

"Then you will have to keep me properly entertained. Think you can manage that?"

"I'm going to have to spend the whole time with my hand down your pants, aren't I?"

"Not the entire time," Loki assures him.

Steve sighs and kisses Loki's neck. "It'll be okay." He's not sure which of them he's reassuring.

"It will." Loki holds him a little tighter. "What are we doing with the kittens?" He asks suddenly worried.

"Sam. He promised to stop by to check to them and the house."

Loki relaxes a bit again. "Good. Good."

Steve smiles at that. "I guess we really are ready for this."

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Who do you think Tony will kill first?" Steve teases.

"You definitely. He expects me to be underhanded and conniving."

"Him, you can punch."

Loki smiles widely and thanks him. That gets him a kiss on the forehead. "Just make sure he deserves it, first."

"He is my boss. So it would take quite a lot."

"Have you spoken to Thor? Is he coming or is he staying with Jane?"

"He is staying with Jane. But they are coming to Tony's New Year's Eve party."

Steve nods. "You know about the kiss at midnight, right?"

"Yes. Tony has been filling me in. There is kissing involved with mistletoe as well. Correct?"

"Yup. But you don't have to if Clint attaches it to his belt buckle again."

"Eww."

Steve laughs. "Natasha punched him and then quoted that song; 'a kiss with a fist is better than none'."

Loki laughs, his tongue making an appearance. "The more I learn of that woman the more I like her."

"I haven't had her over a lot recently because I was worried how she'd act, Clint being one of her closest friends." He watches that tongue. "But if Christmas goes well, we'll have her over more."

Loki thinks that sounds splendid.

Steve is incredibly hopeful. "Thank you, again."

Loki changes his clothes again and goes to play with the cats. He knows he's going to miss them terribly and is already planning on popping back to see them while they are away. Steve suspected that might be the case, but didn't want to say anything, though he thinks its adorable.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When the day comes, Steve has packed and repacked the bag of gifts about a dozen times, while his own bag was packed in under 10 minutes. (Thanks, army.) He's packing the car and humming to himself.

Loki brings out the container of cookies. "Last one. Almost ready?"

"Yes. Thank you for riding with me, I know you prefer just popping over."

"And miss the look on Stark's face when I get out of the car? I think not. We're still asking him to come down to help us with the bags, yes?"

"Of course. I think he'd want to be down there for the meet and greet anyway." He grins, though it fades a little. "Too bad Bucky decided not to come up til later. We could've strung him along a bit."

Loki offers a smile then goes inside to say a last goodbye to the kitties.

Steve sighs and texts Tony about bringing the kittens. He thanks God when he gets the reluctant positive. When Loki comes back outside, he grins. "If you can magic up a cat carrier so they don't run around the car, they can come."

He's stunned. "Seriously?"

"Talked Tony into it. You better love me."

He blinks as the words are still processing. "More than you can possibly imagine." He walks up to Steve and pulls him into a kiss before turning around to pack a bag for the kittens and conjuring up a carrier.

Steve licks his lips as watches Loki race back in and hopes he's made the right decision. Then he texts Sam to let him know the change of plans.

Loki comes back out carrying the cat carrier and a bag with food and toys. He'll pop back for the litter box when they are settled at the tower. The cats are meowing, wondering what's going on. "Are you sure about this? If it's too much trouble..."

"Christmas is about family. They're part of ours."

"Thank you. I promise they won't destroy Tony's furniture. He puts the bag in the trunk and the cats in the back seat.

"Oh, I'm not worried about _them_ ruining furniture." He teases as he gets in the car.

The drive is long, but at least the view is interesting. "At least it's faster than a horse," Loki notes.

Steve chuckles. "Even Slepneir?"

"Ah, but Sleipnir is not just a horse."

"Must truly be your son, then." Steve smiles.

"I know what you're doing," Loki says. "Trying to distract me so I don't feel so nervous."

"If I was trying to distract you, my hand would be inching up your thigh." He gives Loki a side glance. "I'm trying to distract me."

"In that case..." Loki rests his hand on Steve's thigh. He moves it up just a bit.

Steve laughs. "Thank you. How are our babies doing?"

Loki looks over. "Sleeping like little angels"

"Good." He takes a deep breath as the outskirts of the city start passing in the windows. "We're almost there."

The hand on Steve's thigh moves up just a big higher.

"Don't distract me too much, we don't want to crash." He teases with a wink.

Loki looks at the shops and billboards moving past. "I don't think I've ever seen this part of the city."

"You didn't see much of anything, to be fair. Now you get to see real people, real lives." Steve picks his route to avoid as much traffic as possible.

The nervousness is getting a bit worse. Loki tries to distract himself with the view.

Steve points to his phone on the dash. "Text Tony to meet us in the garage."

Loki does, saying the words as he types them. "Almost there. Meet us in the garage please. And send."

Steve takes Loki's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Should be interesting."

"We'll make sure of it." Soon they're pulling in to an underground garage and, sure enough, Tony is there waiting. Steve pulls into the parking spot and gets out to greet the billionaire. "Tony, thanks for having us. I think you know my boyfriend?"

Loki opens the door and steps out, a pleasant smile on his face. "Mr. Stark, thank you so much for the invitation."

Tony stares wide-eyed for a moment, then starts laughing. "This? This is your sensitive sweetheart? This is the man who didn't want to leave his cats at home? Man, Steve, you don't know this guy at all. This is a joke, right?"

Steve blinks and looks at Loki. "Uh. No. He really is my boyfriend."

"And I do love our cats." Loki opens the back seat and pulls out the carrier. "Tony, meet Ink and Smudge - our babies."

Tony groans. "No. Why didn't you just tell me? Though this does make that hard on less weird. Wait. You were sneaking invisible around my tower. Oh God. What do I have to disinfect?!"

"As if we'd tell you," Loki replies as he takes Steve's hand.

Steve takes Loki's hand to his mouth and kisses the fingers. " I'm sorry about the deception, but I wanted you to give him a chance without being in my shadow."

"Well... Damn." It takes Tony a few moments, but he gets it together. "I guess let's grab your things and get you settled then you can tell me everything over a drink or six."

Loki only lets go of Steve's hand so that they can take up the bags and presents.

The room is just as Steve left it and the settle in rather quickly. Once they're ready, they head out to the 'party room' as Tony calls it. Natasha is in there, reading something on a screen. Tony is at the bar.

"Name your poison!" Tony calls as he pours himself a scotch.

"I'd love a beer." Steve walks over, giving Natasha a squeeze of her shoulder on the way.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Loki replies. He goes to say hello to Natasha.

Steve and Tony both come over, Steve handing Loki a scotch. "Now." Tony begins. "I want to know how you convinced the golden boy to let you in his bed."

"Hey." Steve makes a face.

"You've got it all wrong. It was he who seduced me. Between his eyes and his blushes and his insufferable kindness, I fell in love."

"I've heard rumours of French poetry." Natasha tosses in with a smirk and a wink at Steve.

"Guys." Steve tries to hide his blush with his hands.

"Wait. Wait! You knew? Who else knows?" Tony holds his glass up.

Loki looks at Steve. "Basically everyone. But not all at the same time."

Tony is not impressed. "Spangles?"

"Clint didn't know until the photo shoot," Loki says, hoping it will help.

Steve is instantly guilty. "I already explained. I wanted you to judge him on his own merits, not my feelings for him."

Tony shakes his head. "Capsicle, you're on the naughty list. Loki? You aren't even good enough to be there."

"Would you have believed us if we had told you? Would you have trusted me with the heart of your friend?" Loki asks him.

"You think I do now? You've shown that you're not all kneel and megalomania, which is nice, but this is Captain fucking America!"

"Who has his own mind and feelings, thanks." Steve steps slightly into Tony's space. "I'm not stupid. And I love Loki. He's made some stupid choices, but I want to be a good choice for him."

Natasha silently takes Loki's hand in support.

"Tony," Loki says. "There's something you need to realize. I did not fall in love with Captain fucking America. I fell in love with Steve Rogers. And Steve Rogers is a far more complicated and amazing man than you give him credit for."

Tony is shocked and astounded by their instant defense of each other, it reminds him of Pepper and he approves. "Fine. But if you hurt him, Loki, I will ruin you."

"If I hurt him, you have my permission to."

"Stop it." Steve's voice is soft but carries weight. "We're here to be family for the holiday. You liked Loki fine when he wasn't my boyfriend, so you can't change now."

Loki offers a smile. "I don't know about you, but all this arguing makes me feel right at home."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Actually..."

Steve groans and goes to sit with Natasha. "Tash. Help." She just shakes her head and grins.

"You must admit," Loki tells Tony, "we both had you going. Though I assure you, every sex story I told you was true."

"Wait, what?!" Steve looks up.

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. "Really? Kinky Rogers? No wonder you have to keep so straight laced."

Loki rolls his eyes. "You knew I was telling him some of it. The time you were in the kitchen in that corset and being all dominating. The fact that we both enjoy switching genders."

Steve is blushing again, face in hands. "I hadn't realized just how much you were telling."

Tony is snickering and leans against Loki. "I bet Steve is a hot girl. Is he?"

"Amazingly hot. Do you remember me as a woman? He's at least twice as hot."

Tony is enjoying Steve's discomfort. "Do you prefer male or female?"

"Stark. Enough." Natasha stands and shoves her tablet into his hands. "Besides, Clint will want to be here for Steve torture."

Steve sighs. He sort of expected this for his choice.

Loki goes and sits on his lap. "Sorry, love. I'll tone it down if you wish."

"A little." Steve murmurs as he presses his face against Loki's shoulder.

Tony chuckles and sips his drink. "I'm going to go put a movie on the big screen. You've all got 5 minutes before the Grinch Steals Christmas."

Loki is still focused on Steve. "I'm sorry, love. I'll do better." He kisses the top of the blond head then gives him a final squeeze before getting up. He goes to get Ink and Smudge before joining everyone for the movie.

Steve takes a moment to compose himself. Really, everyone's been pretty good. No worse than the commandos gave him for Peggy. He gets up to join everyone for the movie, looking for a seat.

Loki introduces the cats to Natasha then hands Ink to Steve before sitting beside him. He plays with them as the movies begins. Ink falls asleep in Steve's lap. Steve keeps petting her while watching the film, and these bits of his family.

The movie is almost background noise for Loki. At first he plays with Smudge. Then when the kitten falls asleep, he starts going over the reveal to Tony. It went pretty well. He wonders if there will be any residual fallout from it.

Natasha somehow ends up curled up next to Steve with her head on his knee. Steve puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles over at Loki. Loki smiles back. He gives Steve a kiss to the temple. This is nice. Now the only nervousness comes from thoughts of seeing Clint again.

The movie ends and Tony starts another. Ink wakes up and starts batting at Loki. He lifts her to his lap and conjures a string to play with her. She wants that string so bad. And seeing her try to get it makes Loki happy. Steve leans against Loki. Its good and happy, and he's hopeful. When the second movie ends, Tony orders Chinese then starts another.

Bruce joins them then. "What did I miss? Oh, hey Steve. Hi, Loki. Guess the cat's out of the bag." He turns to Tony. "How'd you take it?"

Tony swears. "The fuck?! How'd you keep Bruce from telling me? My own science bro."

Steve shrugs. "We asked nicely. You should try it sometime."

"It was a scientific experiment," Bruce explains. "I wanted to see if they really could keep it a secret. There were a few times I thought Loki was going to break."

"Never," Loki says.

"Hell, do you know how hard it's been bragging without mentioning a name?" Steve grins.

"Tony does it all the time. He just says 'I'." Natasha laughs.

"I just bought you supper, Red." Tony makes a face.

Natasha sticks out her tongue.

"No more hiding, love," Loki tells Steve. "Now you can say my name as often and as loudly as you like."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. "Preferably in the confines of your own room."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Oh man."

"Sorry," Loki says with a furrowed brow. "I didn't mean for that to sound dirty."

"Tony." Steve mouths as JARVIS informs them the foods arrived. "Good. I'm starving."

Natasha sits up and stretches. "Well just make sure you leave some for the rest of us."

Loki scoops up the cats. "I'll put the little ones back in our room."

"Clint?" Bruce asks.

"Running late." Natasha shrugs, unconcerned.

Steve takes her arm as they head to the kitchen for Chinese food. "I have to say, I'm excited to spend this time with everyone."

Pepper is setting out the food and plates. Tony greets her with a kiss. "You're not going to believe who Steve's sleeping with."

Loki walks in as if on cue. "Hello, Pepper."

She looks at him. "No. No way. Not possible."

Steve hands Loki a plate of food and gives him a kiss before going back to get his own.

Tony nods and raises his eyebrows.

Steve engages Natasha in a chat about music while they get food. They've already fallen into their sibling like relationship.

Loki goes to Pepper. "I'm afraid so. And before you give me the speech, I know I'm not good enough for him. But I'm trying to become someone who is."

Pepper nods, still stunned. "Who knew Steve was into bad boys."

He smiles in relief.

"It does sort of make sense. Remember dad's stories about Peggy." Tony is apparently opting for a liquid lunch... Dinner.

"She was quite the firecracker," Loki recalls. "Very independent and forceful I understand."

Tony grins. "Can I call you Peggy mark 2 now?"

"No." The green eyes make it clear that doing so will result in pain.

"Why are you no fun? Steeeeeeve!"

Steve looks up from his chat. "No, Tony."

Loki grins like a gloating winner.

Pepper shakes her head. "Tony, at least try to act like a grown-up."

Tony huffs. Steve chuckles and turns back to a laughing Natasha.

Pepper turns to Loki. "So how did you two meet?..Again."

"It's a bit complicated and odd," Loki tells her. "Suffice it to say, we were both at this strange hospital prison place. As we were trying to figure out where we were and how to leave, we fell in love."

"When was this?" Pepper doesn't remember hearing anything about Steve being missing again.

"I don't remember that." Tony throws in.

"It was all a bit surreal. I was taken there after I had sent Odin to the Nether realm. Steve ended up there during the time he was unconscious after the fall of SHIELD."

Pepper asks again how they got out.

"Oddly enough, we asked nicely," Loki tells her. "And we asked to remember what happened when we woke up. Whoever was holding us prisoner decided to take pity on us."

"Pity? Or something else?" Tony's interested. He's getting ideas and thinking on the problem. "Could they be using you?"

"Possibly. Honestly, I don't care. I have Steve," he says looking over at his lover. "That's all that matters."

Pepper looks at the former god. "So Steve is the reason you became mortal. Wow."

Steve is laughing around a mouthful at something Natasha said, not the most attractive moment.

"What does that even mean?" Tony starts examining Loki.

"My lifespan is as yours is. I cannot heal myself as I once did. I am much much weaker than I was. The only thing left of my old life is my magic," Loki explains. "And that I had to beg for." Off of Pepper's questioning look he says, "So that we can have children of our own."

"Woah." Tony's eyes go big. "Really? You and Capsicle aren't talking offspring already."

Loki blushes as a shy smile appears on his face. "In a year or two."

"Wow," Pepper says. "You guys don't waste any time."

"Well." Tony rolls his eyes. "When you don't have eternity anymore."

"Exactly," Loki replies. "That and the fact that Steve wants 17."

"Seventeen?!" Pepper exclaims.

"It's a joke, really."

"Such a grandpa."

Pepper calls, "Steve! Seventeen?"

Steve looks up. "Yup. Jealous?"

"No," she replies. "You're crazy."

"Crazy in love." He holds his beer up to her and winks.

Pepper looks at Loki and sees the love in his eyes as he looks at Steve. "Wow you two have got it bad."

"Hmm?" Loki asks just before her words register. "Oh, yes, we do."

"Gross." Tony goes to find another drink.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "You used to look at me like that," she tells him.

"Still do, when you're not looking." Tony brings her wine as he returns with more scotch.

"Thank you," she says, taking the wine and kissing his cheek. She turns to Loki. "It's a rare occurrence, but Tony can be sweet."

"Made more special by its rarity," Loki replies with a smile. He sits by Bruce to eat.

Across the room, Steve and Natasha are sitting shoulder to shoulder, speaking quietly. But Steve looks up to smile at Loki, looking happy and a little proud. Loki returns the smile then asks Bruce why he was late. It was an experiment of course. But the gamma expert promises no more experiments until after the new year.

Pepper goes to sit with Steve and Natasha. "So what are you two conspiring about?"

"Its confidential." Natasha teases.

Steve chuckles. "We're just trading band names again."

"Fine. Be that way," Pepper says clearly not believing them.

Steve pats her knee. "Tash introduces me to all sorts of new music. Not just stuff I missed but actual new bands. Its refreshing."

Pepper's smile softens. "Well good." She peers at him, food halfway to her mouth. "Loki? Really? It just seems so weird."

"He's killed less people than Tony." It's said carefully, but it's true. "He deserves a second chance, like the rest of us, you should get to know him before you judge."

"Starlight," Loki calls. "Where did you find the kittens?" He is finally getting to tell Bruce and Tony all about Ink and Smudge, something he's been dying to do for weeks.

"On a side street on the way home from my jog." He looks up as he replies. Loki looks happy and it gives his heart a stir.

Loki repeats Steve's words. "They were seemingly abandoned. How could I not relate? They however know they are cats though sometimes they refuse to believe it."

Bruce laughs. It's a good sign that Loki can joke about his past.

Tony shakes his head. "And you're so attached that you couldn't leave them. Do you know they're cats?"

"Yes I know they're cats. And thank you for letting me bring them. It means a far lesser chance of me destroying things."

Bruce notes that there are studies showing the psychological benefits of pets.

"The best part of you dating Steve is that it's Steve." Tony points out. "He could probably prevent that, cats or no." He pauses then asks. "I'm totally curious about Steve as a girl. And Steve being kinky. It's just... Not who I see."

"I know that's not what you see. You have a very narrow view of him," Loki replies. "If you ask him nicely, perhaps he will agree to let you see his female form."

Tony is tempted. "Why would you think that? We've known each other for years. Though, he did surprise me with that hacking."

"Your father," he replies simply, softly. "He colored your view of Steve. And perhaps it's easier for you to see him as a relic than a man."

Tony clams up, looking away. Howard is generally not a good topic.

"Odin certainly did a number on me," Loki says, hoping it helps. "He taught me to hate my own people. Is it any wonder I tried to take over the world?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Uh, kinda yeah."

Loki shrugs. "You attempt to do it with commerce. I was just more upfront about it."

"I don't want the world. I try to help people." Tony crosses his arms.

"My mistake," Loki replies, choosing not to bring up the weaponry he made so much money with. "Did you ever have any pets?" He asks instead.

Tony snorts. "I can barely take care of myself."

"This is true," Bruce agrees. "That's why he has Pepper."

"I do have Bruce. He's kind of a pet." Tony snerks.

Bruce thinks about it. "Huh. That explains so much."

"Love you, Brucey." Tony puts an arm around the doctor.

He sighs. "I love you, too, Tony."

"Your kittens will never say that."

"They do, just not with words," Loki explains.

Tony rolls his eyes. "And do you dress them in tiny clothing?"

Loki reacts as if that's the best idea he's ever heard. "No." Then he rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Of course not. Don't be silly."

"Good. You had me worried for a minute, there." Tony claps Loki's shoulder. "I guess you really are part of the family now, huh?"

Loki smiles, feeling as though he's won a victory. He looks over at Steve and sees him looking comfortable and playful. He has to look away before feeling overwhelmed.

Steve is stuck with the girls but he really couldn't be happier. Pepper has been dragged into the conversation about music and Steve has written down a whole list of bands to check out. Natasha has even suggested that they, Loki and Clint go to a show while they're in town.

Loki finishes eating and quietly goes to join them, sitting on the other side of Steve. Steve takes his hand and smiles. "Tash thinks we should check out a band while we're here."

Natasha winks. "I heard a rumour the Cliks are in town."

"Well then off course we must go. Steve loves them." Loki runs his thumb back and forth over Steve's hand.

"I didn't want to speak for you." He pauses. "Clint would come. And maybe Bucky?"

Loki's smile barely falters. "The more the merrier. Isn't that the expression?"

Steve leans over to give Loki a kiss on the cheek and whispers. "You'll hardly notice them in the crowd."

He kisses Steve's hand and gives him a smile.

Natasha smiles at them. "I'll get tickets, then. Pepper?"

"Sounds great. But if it's a school night I may have to pass. But Happy can go in my place if I can't make it."

"Come on, Pepper." Steve urges. "Take some time off. Its the holidays. Besides we can't take Tony without you."

Tony, who at present, is showing Bruce how many tumblers he can balance.

Loki looks over. "That is so tempting."

Natasha's eyes sparkle with mischief. "Do it."

Pepper says, "I'll go if Loki makes the tumblers float."

Loki chuckles and wiggles his fingers. The tumblers rise into the air.

Tony gasps and makes a face of displeasure before yelling at Loki. "Stop it!"

Everyone has a good laugh, though, even Tony. After some tidying, everyone starts drifting off to their rooms for the night after promises to meet up for ice skating in the morning.


	25. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns to Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

"That went well," Loki notes as he brushes his teeth.

"It really did." Steve sets aside his towel to wrap his arms around Loki. "I love you."

"And I love you." He kisses Steve slowly, tenderly.

As the kiss ends, Steve slides his hands down to Loki's ass and teases him. "Send the kids to bed early, mother. I have a need for some quality time."

Loki smiles and goes to put the kittens in a very large cat pen now complete with litter box and beds. "Goodnight, lovelies."

Steve makes the bed up, lighting a couple candles just because. "Mon beau dieu, why aren't we kissing already?"

"I have no idea." Loki walks to him. "Something we must rectify immediately." The kiss again and again.

"Mmn." Steve purrs. "We could just do this all night. It's as good as sex."

"It some ways yes." He looks into the blue eyes. "Thank you. For the cats. For the kisses. For everything."

Steve shrugs. "I love you." Because, for him, it really is that simple.

Loki lies down on the bed with a sigh. "It's nice not having to cloak myself."

"You should never have to." He sits on the bed next to Loki and nudges him to lay on his belly.

Rolling over, Loki rests his head on his arms. "Tony wants to see your female form. If he asks, do try to make it as awkward for him as possible."

Steve chuckles as he leans in to start rubbing Loki's shoulders. "Will do. Can I just show up in it after?"

Loki barks out a laugh. "Yes definitely."

"Don't get too mad when he hits on me." He's smoothing his hands along Loki's back. "Shirt off." He goes to grab some massage oil from his bag.

The undershirt comes off. "I'll just start hitting on Pepper if he does."

"Fair." He warms the oil between his hands before lightly rubbing it on Loki's skin. The scent of sweet almond fills the room.

"Mmm." The tension in his shoulders starts to go away. "Very lucky the Cliks are in town."

"I couldn't believe it. Apparently they're here about twice a year." He caresses the oil into Loki's skin, kneading the muscles until they're supple beneath his fingers.

"Should be fun. Even if Clint and Bucky are there," he teases in good humor.

"You'll be too busy dancing." He runs his thumbs down either side of Loki's spine.

"And you'll be dancing with me. And Natasha no doubt." He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Definitely." His hands work towards Loki's lower back. "Mental health check?"

Loki's brow furrows a bit. "Less nervous than this morning. Still slightly nervous about Clint. Unsure about Bucky. At least I've had some time to be around everyone. On the other hand he only tried to kill you and Natasha."

"He was brainwashed. He's doing a lot better now." He leans in to kiss Loki's shoulder blade.

"I'm sure that only makes him more nervous," Loki notes. "Mental health check?" he asks back.

"Surprisingly good. I'm right where I want to be right now."

That makes Loki smile.

"I doubt it will stop the nightmares or insomnia, but at least I know my waking world is happy and safe." He slowly rubs Loki's neck.

"I worry about you, love."

"I'm a little worried, too." Steve admits as he smooths a hand down Loki's back. Loki wishes he could fix it. It makes him feel powerless that he can't.

Steve sighs and lays next to Loki. "I'll be okay. I have a love so powerful it gives me strength."

"So sappy," Loki says then kisses him.

"Romantic. I'm a romantic. Ask Natasha, you're lucky to have me." He reaches his hand out to stroke Loki's cheek.

"I am lucky to have you. I know this very well." He scoots closer. "Now what was that about kissing all night?"

"We should hang mistletoe over our bed." Steve grins and puts a hand to the back of Loki's neck, pulling him in for another lengthy kiss.

Mistletoe always makes Loki think of Balder. But Steve's kisses drive those thoughts away until the taste and feel of the Captain is the only thing he can think of. Steve is not aware of this as he should be, though he would take those thoughts away forever if he could. He pulls away from Loki's mouth to kiss his nose, cheeks, and forehead. "You should sleep."

" _You_ should sleep," Loki replies then kisses his nose and each eyelid. He ends by kissing the full lips.

"I'll try." Steve whispers against Loki's lips.

Loki closes his eyes and falls asleep. Steve does try, though sleep is elusive, so he holds Loki close with closed eyes and rests.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

A low growl marks when Loki wakes. Then there is a stretch that also comes with a growl.

"What are you doing?" Steve murmurs against his hair, eyes still closed.

"Not wanting to get up and cursing the sun for waking me." His eyes open and look at Steve. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." He says it as though it were the most sensible possible thing.

"With your eyes closed?"

"Fine, feeling you sleep. Happy?"

He smiles. "So long as I'm with you I am."

Steve kisses Loki's hair, finally opening his eyes. "Tony is taking us skating today. I'm a little worried."

"About?"

"He's probably rented out an entire facility of some sort, knowing him."

"And that makes you nervous?" Loki feels like he's missing something.

"It draws attention." Steve frowns.

Loki ponders this for a moment. "Would you like me to disguise us?"

Steve shakes his head. "Not much point when we're with everybody. Tony likes the attention."

"Well you'll probably be too preoccupied to think much about it. I don't know how to skate," he explains.

"It's easy. I'll show you." Steve smiles. It's something to look forward to and an excuse to hold hands.

He wiggles his fingers and let's the cats out of their pen. "When do we have to get up?"

"Do you want breakfast?" Steve yawns and stretches.

"Yes please," he answers as the cats start exploring the room again.

"Then half hour."

Loki smiles. He guides Steve into a kiss. "Good morning."

"Every morning with you is." He snuggles tightly against Loki, stroking his thigh. "You bring me joy."

"How about we work off a bit of our nervousness?"

"And how." He kisses Loki's neck. "Should we." Chin. "Do that?" Lips.

"I've got a few ideas," Loki replies as his hand caresses the broad chest. He starts trailing kisses there while his touch moves lower.

"Mmn. You always have such good ideas, love." He shifts to give Loki more access.

Loki's mouth finds his nipple and busies himself with it. His fingers stroke Steve's inner thighs. Steve whimpers and arches into Loki's touch. Once the nipple is nice and hard, Loki moves to the other one. He stays fondling his lover's testicles.

Steve's fingers curl into Loki's hair, directing him where he wants that talented mouth. He's becoming aroused quite quickly under his lover's attentions. Loki kisses down, down over the sculpted abdominals, down to the belly button where he stops to tease, down to the punishment hair after the pants get pulled down.

"Lo'." Steve is bucking up, eager already for that touch.

Loki grabs the base of his cock and licks up the shaft twice before clamping his mouth against the side and sucking.

"Fuck." His fingers are in Loki's hair again. "So fucking good. You have the most amazing mouth."

He takes the tip into his mouth then slowly takes more and more, sucking and swallowing as he goes. Steve's eyes shut in pleasure, small happy noises escape his lips. His hips ache for Loki, but he fights them, keeping them down. He's starting in earnest now, holding down Steve's hips as he bobs his head up and down. Suddenly Loki stops and dances his tongue against him. When he starts again it is slow with humming and moaning.

"Oh my God." Steve's back lifts off the bed as his fingers tighten in Loki's hair.

Loki is unrelenting. His only goal is to make Steve cry out in pleasure. It's working. Steve is cursing with more and more volume as the attention. "Jesus Christ, Loki! Holy Hell!" It's too much and he ends up coming with a loud drawn out "fuuuuuuck!"

Loki swallows him down then finally let's him go. He moves back up and lays his head on the pillow.

Steve turns his head to stare at Loki as he pants. "Well, I love you, too."

"Well if you get nervous during the day, let me know and all sneak off into the bathroom for a repeat performance," Loki tells him.

Steve chuckles. "And what about you?"

"Funnily enough, I'm suddenly not feeling nervous at all."

"That's not what I meant." He gives Loki a light kiss.

"I have all I need and all I want here in bed and over there wrestling with each other."

"You're sure?" Steve strokes his cheek. "Don't want anyone seeing you in need and thinking I don't take care of you."

"You can take care of me tonight. Again and again if you wish. For now I crave food."

Steve laughs and sits up. "That's a promise."

"Good," Loki replies and touches his arm. "So what are you feeding me?"

"I don't know. Let's go find out what Tony has." He pulls himself out of bed and finds some clothes.

Loki gets up, says hello to the cats, and grabs some clothes of his own. He follows Steve out to the kitchen.

As they get to the kitchen, they see a full continental style (toast, fruit, pastries, cereal,etc) set out. Bruce is already up and nibbling. Steve wishes him a cheerful good morning.

Loki gets himself some tea before inspecting what is available and filling a plate. Steve takes a plate and fills it mostly with fruit and a couple croissant. He finds a chair and starts eating, occasionally trading comments with Bruce about how people are accepting Loki.

"You do know I'm right here don't you?" Loki says.

Steve repeats himself. "'I'm so happy everyone seems to accept Loki.' You can join us, darling."

"Why thank you. That's very kind of you," Loki says.

"We weren't excluding you." Bruce offers as he finishes up.

"I know. It's just rarely ever good when people talk about you as though you weren't there."

"You would've been welcome to join any time, Lo'. Do I have to wait for you to leave to say I'm happy?" Steve frowns and holds out his hand.

"No, of course not. I...I just...I was teasing, and I shouldn't have been. I didn't mean to make this awkward. Apologies," Loki says to both Steve and Bruce. "I'm much better with cats."

"That's true." Steve teases lightly as he pulls Loki into his lap. "Forget about it. You've been walking on eggshells sine we got here."

Bruce shakes his head with a smile at the unthinking display of affection. Loki leans against Steve, relishing his strength and warmth. He knows it's time to go get ready, but he just doesn't want to. Bruce gets up first, saying he'll see them soon.

"Alone at last," Loki says.

Natasha walks in. "There are some things about Tony I love."

Steve groans softly and looks at her over Loki's shoulder. "Such as?"

"He doesn't skimp on the food," she replies as she gets a plate. "Clint is going to be upset he missed this. But I guess we'll get something every morning."

"Probably. You going to help me teach Loki to skate?"

She looks over at them. "And get a front-row seat to him falling on his ass? Absolutely." She winks at them then sits at the table to eat.

Steve laughs then lightly pats Loki's leg. "We should probably get some proper clothes on and soon. Tony gets cranky when you're late for something he planned."

Loki reluctantly gets up. As he walks back to the bedroom, he says, "Natasha, so you know, if I fall, I plan to fall on you and Steve." 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Once everyone is ready, they meet in the lobby and pile into the cars. They're taken out to a large stadium.

"Isn't this where the hockey team plays?" Steve is looking around with mouth wide open.

"Yup." Tony is beaming proudly.

Loki takes Steve's hand. "That's one of your sports games, yes?"

"Yeah." Steve starts explaining hockey to Loki as they head to the changing room. Tony has skates available in multiple sizes so they cab find the right one.

"The Avengers will sign them and auction them for charity, after." Tony explains of all the skates.

Natasha looks at him. "That's actually a really great idea. Pepper's?"

"...Yes." Tony rolls his eyes.

"Thought so," she replies.

Bruce comes to Tony's defense. "Tony helped to spark the idea."

"Yeah. Pepper just suggested signing them. I was the one who thought to auction them and not just give them away." Tony points around. "We'll get so much more for charity this way."

Steve can't help but chuckle. Tony can be a handful but he really does want to be a good person.

"And the charity?" Loki asks, wondering if he could volunteer for them.

"The children's hospital. That was my idea." Tony smirks at Natasha.

She nods, impressed. "I may have been wrong about you."

"Tash? You don't do wrong." Steve's looking at the skates. "Can we get started?"

"True," she agrees.

"Yes, please, we have the rink all morning!" Tony grabs a pair of skates and heads to the lockers.

Loki eyes them suspiciously. He takes a pair and looks at them before putting them back. He picks them back up again, checking the size.

"They go on your feet," Bruce offers, grabbing a pair for himself.

Steve finds his size and goes to help Loki. "You could probably magic them to the perfect fit."

"Am I allowed to magic a wider blade? Or multiple ones?"

"A wider blade wouldn't help." Steve taps his nose. "You at least have to try the real way before cheating."

Loki nods and goes to a bench to change shoes. "Wearing sharp blades on one's feet does not seem safe."

"That's half the fun." Steve grins as he sits next to Loki. The others aren't far off.

Skates on his feet, Loki takes a breath as he puts them on the ground. Using Steve as an anchor, he stands up. Steve helps Loki along to the ice, showing him how to step on safely. "You can do this." He holds out his hands. Loki takes the hands and tentatively steps out, keeping a very wide-legged stance.

Natasha skates over effortlessly while Steve is slowly skating backwards, helping Loki along. Natasha circles them, offering words of encouragement. Then she slaps Loki's ass and tells him to stand not stoop.

Loki scowls at her. "Just when I was beginning to like you."

"You still like me," she tells him.

Steve is chuckling. "I thought you liked spankings from pretty girls, Lo'?"

Natasha cocks an eyebrow at that. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I prefer blondes to red-heads," Loki says.

"You would. Sorry Tash." Steve tentatively tries to release Loki's hands but Loki grasps them tighter.

"Sweetheart, you've got to try. You can do this. What's a little ice to a man who's mastered magic?"

He lets go of Steve's hands. His feet are hip-width apart, and his hands reach out to his sides for better balance. He smiles up at Steve and promptly falls on his ass. "Figures."

"I'll kiss you better tonight." He reaches to help Loki up. "Try again."

Loki falls again but does manage to stay up longer. Little by little he is getting the hang of it.

"Excellent. You'll be doing laps in no time." Steve's voice is full of pride.

Tony sprints by. "Looking good, Reindeer Games!"

"Thank you, Tin Man."

Steve grins, loving the name.

Loki holds out his hand to Steve. Steve takes it, giving it a light squeeze, and starts skating beside him. Loki is starting to relax and enjoy himself. And Tony was considerate enough not to invite the photographers inside. At least not yet.

"I made Tony promise photographs only for the last ten minutes." Steve mentions as they skate. Suddenly some loud rock Christmas tunes start blasting over the ice. Tony, of course.

Loki raises his thumb and forefinger and holds them half an inch apart. "I'm this close to changing that music to something more pleasant."

Steve is wincing. "Please? Maybe some Bing?"

He wiggles his fingers, and White Christmas starts playing instead. Steve pulls him close for a kiss while Tony starts yelling.

Bruce tells him to calm down. "I like it. Makes it feel more like Christmas."

"I agree," Natasha says, wrapping an arm around Bruce's shoulders. "Keep the crooner."

Tony huffs. "I just don't like him doing that magic at my tech."

"It's fine." Steve assures before stealing another kiss.

Loki smiles at Steve before telling Tony, "Then get better taste in music."

Tony sticks out his tongue. "I have excellent taste in music."

"Of course you do," Natasha tells him as she skates around him.

"You all suck." Tony replies, skating faster.

"How about a compromise?" Bruce asks. "One pick from Steve and one from Tony. Back and forth. So on and so forth."

"I want a choice," Natasha says.

"This is why it was just going to be my music." Tony throws up his arms.

"Why don't we just put on something random?" Steve tries to be mediator again.

"Sounds good to me," Bruce says.

Tony reluctantly agrees and changes it. When he returns, Loki promises not to mess with the music again.

The rest of the morning goes well, even the part with the reporters so they all decide to go for lunch. Which, of course, is another argument. Loki sits back and lets them decide. Whenever he's asked, he agrees with Steve. They finally agree on subs and find a local shop.

"I hope your team meetings go smoother than that," Loki tells Steve.

"Not really." Steve grins.

"Oh dear."

Natasha bumps his shoulder. "We haven't killed each other yet."

"Yet." Steve repeats. "I'm good. Tasha's got my back."

"You are definitely a family."

"We." Steve corrects.

Loki smiles. "We," he repeats.

Lunch is followed by shopping with Tony (far less fun than it sounds) then back to the tower for supper and more holiday movies. Loki heads straight for the cats. Ink has decided she likes Natasha and spends much of the night playing with her. Smudge prefers Loki and settles between his mommy and daddy. Steve smiles, glad everything's going so well. At one point he asks Natasha about Clint again but she only shrugs. Its a bit unnerving yet typical.

Bruce excuses himself first. After a bit of prompting, he admits there is something he wants to check on in the lab.

“All work and no play...” Steve teases. But soon enough everyone is heading in their separate directions for the night.


	26. Lab Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides it's finally time to do something about his sleeping problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

Loki finishes up in the bathroom then puts the cats in their pen. He lies in the bed and watches Steve. Steve is doing a few stretches, loosening up a bit before bed. As he finishes, he strips down to his boxers and joins Loki. "Hi."

"Hi," Loki replies and smiles.

"Good day?"

"Interesting day."

"Yeah?" He wraps his arms around Loki.

"Yeah." Loki bites his lip and runs a hand through Steve's hair.

Steve shuts his eyes happily. "Any bruises I need to kiss better from skating?"

"Possibly. Maybe you should check." Loki rolls over and pulls down his pants, exposing his ass.

Steve sits up, running his hands over the smooth skin. "Hmmn. Better kiss this to be sure." He leaves a soft kiss on one cheek, then the other.

"Feels better already. But the base of my spine is giving me a bit of trouble."

"Let me handle that." He nuzzles it before giving a slow, sucking kiss.

Loki smiles. "Hmm. You seem to have chased it up."

"Have I?" Steve's hands gently massage Loki's ass as he starts kissing along his spine.

"That is lovely," Loki sighs. "So much better."

"Now, as I recall." Steve licks a slow trail from Loki's tailbone to his neck. "You said I could make you come as many times as I liked?"

There is a heat behind the touches that warms Loki's entire body. "I did."

"Perfect. Roll over." Steve leaves the bed momentarily to get a few things.

Loki happily complies, watching his lover. Steve puts his supplies near the edge of the bed before running his hands down Loki's stomach and removing his pants completely. "You won't need these."

"Is there anything I do need?"

"Just me." Steve winks as he gentles Loki's legs apart with a hand. He smiles at that, a small seductive smile at the pleasure to come.

Steve's lips find their way to Loki's inner thigh, kissing and sucking tenderly. He puts lubricant on his fingers and lets one stroke over the pucker of Loki's anus. Body arching with the touch, Loki starts breathing heavily, quickly getting aroused.

"Good, so good." He slips a finger inside Loki, stroking gently.

"So far today is ending very nicely," Loki says.

"You're welcome." A second finger joins the first, scissoring and stretching. His mouth moves up Loki's thigh to suck on his hip.

Soft moaning sounds start coming from Loki's lips. His legs widen to give his lover as much access as possible. Lips move again to focus on Loki's balls. Steve continues to finger his ass, adding a third for a good stretch.

"I love you so much. So much," he moans.

Steve takes that as a good sign, so he laves his tongue up the length of Loki's cock.

"Fuck." It's breathed, barely a whisper as his hips rise up for more.

Steve lowers his mouth onto Loki's cock. His cheeks hollow from his sucking, his tongue explores the sensitive head. Long fingers grasp the pillow as Loki fights the urge to thrust. Tiny whimpers fill the air causing Steve to smile around Loki's cock before he's moving, swallowing him deep. His fingers work harder, deeper.

"Steve," Loki moans softly as he comes, back off the bed, knuckles white from gripping. Steve takes it all, swallowing greedily. When there's nothing left, he moves up Loki's body to give him a slow kiss.

Loki's hand buries itself in Steve's hair, keeping him in place. He lets go only to breathe. "You're so good to me."

"And I'm not done." He nuzzles Loki's cheek. "You're so nice and open now."

His breath hitches slightly. "And do you plan to fill me?"

"May I?" He kisses along the elegant jaw.

"I am yours to do with as you will."

Loki gets another deep kiss as Steve shifts to push off his boxers. He leans in, grinding his hardness into Loki's hip. "I want you." It's just above a growl. "I want you gripping onto me like you gripped onto that pillow. I want bruises in my back from your fingers."

"By Yggdrasil, how do you make me hard again so quickly?" And Loki is getting hard.

"Love." Steve teases as he sucks on Loki's earlobe. He continues grinding, wanting Loki completely hard when he enters him.

"Must be." He kisses Steve as his hands grip the muscular arms. He's already wanting more.

Steve moves down, sucking on Loki's Adams apple as he pulls the slender legs around his waist and slowly enters his lover.

Loki's fingernails dig into his back. "My love."

"I'm here." He starts thrusting slow and deep.

"Yes. You. Are."

His mouth is firmly attached to Loki's throat, sucking, biting. He moans at the feel of Loki around him, the heat and friction.

"Love. My love. My starlight," Loki chants. His eyes are closed to better concentrate on the sensations Steve is giving him. It's almost too much.

Steve moans again, the vibrations rumble against Loki's throat. He's close, so close. A few more hard thrusts and he buries himself into his lover, his seed filling him. That pushes Loki over the edge, and he comes for the second time that night, his fingernails scratching across Steve's back.

"Oh God." Steve collapses against Loki, breathing hard.

"Good?" Loki asks with a chuckle.

Steve nods. "Perfect. But you always are." He presses his forehead against Loki's cheek.

"Watch it. You'll inflate my ego, and then I'll become insufferable." Loki pets his head, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'll bring you back to earth. No sex until you come back." He cuddles closer.

"Oh that is certainly an incentive."

"Mmhmmn." He kisses Loki's cheek. "Shower? Ooh. Or bath. It's a jacuzzi. Tony is crazy."

"Bath. Definitely."

Steve smiles, pushing up on his arms then he stops. "God, you're beautiful."

Loki reaches up and touches his lips. "And you are achingly sexy."

"Bath. Bath." Steve reminds himself, though he can't resist kissing Loki's fingers before he gets up to start it running. Loki waits, enjoying how spent he feels.

Steve adds some honey scented bubbles. He calls once it's full. "Lo'?"

"Coming!" He rises with a stretch and walks to the bathroom. "Hello, lover," he says just before giving Steve a slow kiss.

Steve rests his arms on Loki's shoulders as he finally pulls away. “Jacuzzi on or off?”

"Let's be adventurous and have it on."

Steve turns the dial and a buzzing is heard as the jets spring to life. The bath water is moving. Steve steps into it carefully and sits. "Oh, this is nice."

"Is it? Perhaps we should get one for home." Loki steps in after and settles on the opposite end of the tub from Steve. "Mmm. Yes. Quite nice."

Steve reaches for Loki's feet, taking one and rubbing the ball of his foot. "Do you want one? We could get it."

Loki shrugs. "I like our tub."

"Fine by me." He spreads his legs as much as the tub allows. "Come here."

Loki has a small argument with himself about whether he'd prefer to look at or touch Steve. In the end, he moves to rest his back against Steve's chest. Steve's mouth is immediately on Loki's neck while his hands are on Loki's stomach, stroking down to his hips and thighs. He wasn't expecting this. Not that he's complaining. He isn't. He's too busy craning his neck and putting his hands over Steve's. Steve abuses that long neck, bruising with his lips. His fingers trace firm circles in Loki's thighs.

"Who or what do I have to thank for your attentions tonight?"

"Yourself. Consider this a thank you for putting up with everything and everyone." He nibbles on Loki's earlobe.

"Can I expect this every night?"

"No. It'll be different each night." Steve's hand moves to Loki's cock and starts stroking. "You'd get bored if I did the same each night."

"You're relentless." Loki bites his lip as he starts to get hard again. At least there was a bit more time between this time.

"You said as many times as I wanted. I want to exhaust you." He works his hand slowly over the length.

"I did say that." Loki thrusts automatically against Steve's hand. "But I should me the one -mmmf- exhausting you."

"Maybe that can be your treat tomorrow." He kisses just below Loki's ear "You can make me come as much as you want."

He nods, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Steve rubs his thumb over the head of Loki's cock as his strokes begin to speed up. Loki wiggles ever so slightly against him. "I'm still stretched," he notes.

"Is that a hint?" Steve chuckles. He _has_ gotten hard again while touching Loki.

"An observation. And an offer." He strokes Steve's thigh as he says it.

"Well how can I refuse you?" His hand leaves Loki's cock for his hip, and he positions his love so he can re-enter that delicious tight hole. He groans with pleasure. Loki turns his head back for a kiss. He repositions his legs for a better hold and starts to move.

"Oh God." he murmurs against Loki's cheek as he begins to thrust shallowly.

They don't disturb the water any more than the jacuzzi jets are already doing. And the rush of water is adding a new sensation against their skin. The sound of it mingles with the soft moans coming from Loki's closed lips.

"You're so perfect." Steve whispers as he pushes in. "We fit so well. God, you're so... I love you."

"And I love you. More than anything." He bites his lip. "How do you want this? Nice and slow or driving and hard? Or both?"

"Both. Definitely both." He bites down to suck on Loki's neck again.

Loki goes slow to begin, adding a particularly hard push down every so often. Hard for him now anyway. It gets more and now difficult to slow back down after that. And he starts to gradually change to being more driving. Steve matches Loki's movements. He keeps his hands on his hips to pull him down into his thrusts.

His lover is starting to writhe above him, head moving as though in an ecstatic trance. A choking cry comes out of Loki's open mouth as he finally comes, semen joining the tumultuous water. That's all it takes for Steve, Loki's voice and the tightening muscles and he's giving in, filling Loki with seed for the second time that night.

When Loki has some breath back he starts to laugh.

Steve leans back against the tub, pulling Loki with him. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you explaining to Tony why the tub need disinfecting."

Steve rolls his eyes and kisses Loki's neck. "Who said it would be me?"

"Oh but it must be you. What better way to change his image of you? Besides I've made him angry enough already."

Chuckling, Steve pulls Loki closer. "He seems to like you well enough."

"How can you tell?"

"He hasn't fired you yet."

"That's true. Doesn't mean he likes me just that he needs me. Or thinks I'm useful."

"Nope. You work directly with him. He could easily tuck you somewhere deep in the company." His thumb lightly strokes Loki's hip.

That also is true. Loki turns his head to give Steve another kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you. Night sky." After another kiss, he sighs. "We should probably get out soon."

Loki sighs. "I suppose." He doesn't move, doesn't plan on moving for a couple of minutes yet.

"Don't make me bring up sexy raisin again." Steve teases, though he's pretty okay as is.

They're is a groan before Loki gets up. He steps out of the tub and dries himself off, feeling a bit wobbly. Steve isn't much better, but he still offers Loki a hand back to bed. They collapse onto it and tangle themselves in each other. Loki almost immediately falls asleep. Steve also manages to sleep, without too many dreams.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is still feeling wonderfully relaxed when we wakes up, though just a bit sore. He kisses Steve's chest. "Good morning, starlight," he says softly.

"Already?" Steve yawns.

"Afraid so. Is there something on today's agenda, or do we get to be lazy today?"

"Nothing I know of." Steve buries his face in Loki's neck.

"Good." Loki lets the cats out of the pen with a wiggle of his fingers then wraps his arm around Steve.

"You smell good."

"Thank you."

"I dreamt we had a baby named Frigga." He murmurs sleepily. "With your eyes and my ma's hair."

"And whose temperament?"

"You'd say mine. She was so sweet and good." He finds Loki's hand and takes it.

"She sounds lovely."

Steve nods. "I want one."

Loki chuckles. "Well you'll have to wait a bit to get one. And the one we get may not be like her."

"As long as she's ours." He starts nibbling on Loki's shoulder. "I'm hungry."

"Thinking of turning into a cannibal?"

"I won't have to if you get me breakfast."

Loki calls, "Children, I'm afraid your father is going to have to eat you." He kisses Steve's head then asks what he wants from the spread that no doubt awaits them.

"Lots. Just lots. I'm starving. You'd think I'd burned a lot of energy recently."

"How very odd." He gets out of bed and puts Ink and Smudge there instead. "Take care of your father." He puts on some pajama pants and heads out, closing the door behind him.

There are kolaches this time along with fruit and yogurts. Loki grabs 6 for Steve and 2 for himself. In another plate he stacks the fruit. He'll come back for coffee and tea. Magic is helpful for opening closed doors when your hands are full. And since he's alone, Loki doesn't bother wiggling his fingers.

Steve is playing with the kittens, teasing them by pulling their tails or rubbing their bellies until they pounce his hand.

"Breakfast is served," Loki announces. He hands Steve the plates. He gestures to the kolaches. "Two of these are mine. I'll be back with drinks." Before he leaves he gives each of the kittens a light swat.

Steve offers a bite to the kittens (they sniff and are not interested) before he takes one. He's wolfed down two before Loki returns.

"Coffee for the super soldier and tea for the former god," Loki says as he closes the door with his ass. He goes to the bed and trades the coffee for a kolache.

"I know I've said it before, but you're the best boyfriend." He gives Loki a messy kiss to the cheek.

"Yes, I am." Smudge keeps trying to pull on his arm, making it difficult to eat.

Steve sees this and holds a pastry to Loki's mouth for him.

"Mmm. Thank you," he says with a full mouth.

"You are welcome, most favourite of boyfriends."

They eat in silence, a good indication that both were hungry. Smudge gives up tugging on the arm, instead trying his best to look cute by rolling back and forth on the bed. Ink pounces on him.

As Steve finishes, he sits back and sips his coffee. "I could only be happier if we were home."

Loki leans against him, resting his head on the strong shoulder. "When does Bucky arrive?"

"Uh, tomorrow. At least that was his plan. Why?" His arm instinctively wraps around Loki and tugs him closer.

"Just wondering for how much longer I'll have all your attention."

Steve kisses Loki's nose. "You'll have most of it most of our lives, so don't fret."

He gives Steve a smile. "At least I'll have our babies to distract me."

"You should teach them to attack Tony's ankles." He grins.

"I'm beginning to think you want Tony to turn against me."

"Never." Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "I simply wish to fill his life with harmless pranks. At least until he stops calling me spangles."

"He will forever call you spangles if only because he knows you hate it."

"And so my kittens will be trained to chew on his ankles."

Loki laughs. "You are indeed the evilest of villains." He kisses the corner of Steve's mouth. "It's no wonder I love you."

"Mmn." Steve smiles but it fades. "So I had sort of a weird idea."

That intrigues the former god. "And what was this weird idea?"

"Well, my physiology's all weird because of the serum, right? Do you think Bruce and Tony could maybe figure it out?" He scratches his head. "Like, I can't take medications right now because my system burns them too fast but maybe they could help me. So I could take something to help me sleep, for instance."

Loki takes his hand. "That's not weird, love. If anyone can help you, they can. I think we should ask."

Steve nods, biting his lip. "I know they aren't medical doctors, but I mean, maybe if you helped too..." He shrugs.

"I will do all that I can. We'll speak to them today."

"Okay." Steve hugs Loki, thanking him silently.

Of course, this leads to a shirtless Steve in Tony's lab with approximately a thousand different monitors and sensors attached to him. A great way to spend the afternoon. Blood tests are being run, urine samples, and now Tony is suggesting they might want semen too. Steve is not impressed.

"I'd be happy to help," Loki says with a lascivious smile.

"I don't think we need semen," Bruce says.

"But he said himself he doesn't know what the serum did. What if he's infertile? You guys planning kids?" Tony raises his eyebrows. "Or maybe he's radioactive!"

Loki and Steve look at each other with concern. "I seriously doubt he's radioactive," the former god says. "And surely the serum would have made him more potent, not less."

Steve agrees. "Doctor Erskine said it was designed to take what a man was and increase it."

Loki turns to Bruce for a second opinion.

"It couldn't hurt to get a sample, but maybe only if nothing else is conclusive? Or if you have trouble having kids," Bruce says.

"I prefer that." Steve sighs in relief.

Tony frowns. "Fine. We'll wait on those tests." He starts sticking some sensors to Steve's head.

Loki scowls. "He's not a lab rat, Tony. Perhaps a little civility."

"Technically, he is." Tony attaches the sensors to a monitor, and starts collecting data.

Steve rolls his eyes. "What are we looking at now?"

"I'm mapping your brain. Seeing which, if any, parts work differently." Tony is eyeing the monitor. "Bruce look at this."

Loki takes Steve's hand as Bruce moves to look at the monitor.

Tony points at the screen, enlarging a portion. "Check out the readings of the hippocampus. That's how this guy can memorize things at a glance. Jeez." He scans through the readings. "I bet your memories are super vivid. How about your dreams?"

"Uh. Yeah. Vivid. Lots of nightmares." Steve is vaguely impressed.

"I bet," Bruce says. "Granted this isn't my area of expertise, but I've never seen anything like this."

Loki wants to know, "Is that why he can't sleep?"

"It probably doesn't help." Tony's still looking at the screen.

"Can we do something about it?" Although he likes the strong memory, sleep would be better.

“Not sure.” Bruce replies. “We can try.”

"So Spangles needs an off switch. Huh." Tony is scrolling quickly through data.

"It takes a lot to tire him to where he can sleep," Loki says. "It worries me."

"It's not that bad." Steve rubs the back of his head.

Loki gives him a look of annoyance. "It's bad," he tells the scientists.

"Could be." Tony bites his thumb. "How long has this been going on? Why haven't you come to us sooner?"

"It first started... Well I first noticed it after the ice. It's possible it wasn't a problem during the war because I kept myself pretty busy."

"I'll bet." Tony mutters.

Loki says, "Or it could be the trauma of your sacrifice and of waking up in a different time caused it to happen."

"Could be good old fashioned PTSD filtered through a hyperactive memory equals lots of bad dreams for Cap." Tony crosses his arms and looks at him. "Didn't you have a therapist?"

"He wasn't helping." Steve shrugs.

"How long did you go to him?" Bruce asks.

"Two or three months." Steve's scratching at one of the sensors until Tony slaps his hand. "He was far more concerned about my catching up than about me."

"And you didn't think another one would be any different?" the gamma expert probes gently.

"I figure they'll treat me like Captain America, like most of the world." A hint of resentment in the soldier's voice.

Loki caresses his cheek and kisses his forehead. "My poor love."

Steve looks at Loki gratefully.

"Gross. Okay." Tony looks over some of the results. 'So far my best advice is to work yourself to exhaustion. I dunno. Bruce? I think we need more time with the data."

Bruce doesn't think that sounds healthy, but all he says is, "Yeah, more time with the data. And you should find yourself another psychiatrist. Maybe your friend Sam can recommend someone."

"Please, starlight."

"I... Don't know." Steve looks down. He doubts it'll actually help anything. "I'll think about it."

"Steve," Bruce says, "I know it can seem really weird talking to a stranger about some of the things bothering you, but it can also be really freeing. You just need to find the right one. If you want, I can make a few calls," he offers.

Loki offers, "Or we can go to those groups sessions together at the VA." He can't believe he just said that. He must be really worried.

"I do stop by those, sometimes. I just." Steve shakes his head. "I don't think they help me much."

"I hate to say this, but if you're not sleeping, that's a serious issue. Serious enough that we might not be able to let you stay active with the team." Tony looks at Bruce.

Bruce concurs. "Lack of sleep can lead to hallucinations and decreased mental acuity. You could become a danger without even realizing it."

"He's been functioning fine," Loki tells them. "You cannot ask him to work himself to exhaustion only to pull him from the very things that will help him do that."

"I..." Steve isn't sure what to say, he looks to Loki for help.

"I'm just saying it as it is." Tony points out as he finds himself a drink. "This is a real problem if it starts affecting his performance."

"We'll find a way," Loki tells Steve. "You'll exercise more than you have been. We'll fuck every night. Multiple times if need be. We'll figure out what works."

Steve blushes at the word 'fuck'. "We'll find something. I'm sure."

"Hope so." Tony starts pulling sensors off. "Or else I have to lead this circus. No one wants that."

"We really don't," Bruce says and gives Steve a small smile.

Steve nods. "I'll work on it. I promise."

"You haven't run today, have you?" Loki asks. "You should run."

"I haven't, no. I could hit the gym, too."

"Do that. I can join you if you'd like company."

"I wouldn't mind it." Steve smiles.

Tony pulls off the last sensor and pats Steve's abs. "Just no fucking on the gym equipment, Kay?"

"Well that's no fun," Loki complains. To Steve, he says, "Let's go change, and then you can impress me with all of your pull-ups and gymnastics. Then we can fuck on Tony's desk again."

Bruce tries to hold in a laugh but finds it really difficult.

"You're not... Again!? Loki!" Tony points at Bruce. "Don't you encourage them. I'm not being the bad parent here."

Steve's laughing. "Don't worry, we'll clean up."

Bruce holds up his hands. "As long as it isn't my desk."

"You're so gullible, Stark. It was my desk."

"Nope, still don't want to know." Tony starts putting away all his machinery.

Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him back to the floor they are staying on. Steve is clearly unhappy about the results. He'd been hoping for something a little more substantial. Upon hitting their room, he sits heavily on the bed. Loki sits next to him and holds his hand. "At least we have a work-around for the time being," he offers.

"I guess." He sighs, resting his head on Loki's shoulder.

"You don't feel like working out, do you."

"I could probably punch something..."

"Then let's go punch something."

"Kay." Steve gets up slowly, changes quickly to exercise clothes then leads the way to the gym. He finds the punching bag, then wraps his hands before starting.

Loki asks about the wrapping. Asgardians don't protect their bodies in that way when they exercise. The only concession they make is using dull blades instead of sharp, and even that is a rarity.

"It's partly to prevent scrapes or rashes and part to improve grip." Steve shows how it helps prevent rubbing or slipping.

"Interesting." Loki sits on a bench and watches as Steve steps up to the punching bag.

Steve takes on the bag like it had somehow offended him personally.

When it inevitably flies through the air and crashes into the wall behind, Loki says, "I'd hate to be the person you were thinking of."

"You don't want to know." Steve mutters as he hangs another.

This is almost more troubling than the lack of sleep. Loki doesn't remember the last time, if any, he's seen Steve with such anger and focus in his eyes.

Once this one breaks, Steve crumples into a ball with his face in his arms. He's just so angry and frustrated with himself, with his so-called superior body.

Loki wraps his arms and his body around Steve's. He says nothing. There's nothing he could say that could make it better. So he just sits there holding on to Steve, letting him know he's there. He leans against Loki, knowing he's loved helps. It helps him past all those who think he's perfect, all those who expect him to be more. When he can't even sleep like a normal person. When he's never been more than a soldier.

"I love you, Steve Rogers," Loki finally says. "I will always love you."

"I'm sorry." Steve's voice is shaky. "I just need a minute. I'll be okay in a minute."

"You don't have to be okay, love." Loki kisses his shoulder. "You can take as long as you need. You can destroy 20 more of those punching bags if you need to. I will still love you. I do still love you."

Steve suddenly clings to Loki, holding him tight, using him as a life line. "My Loki. My love, my sanity."

"I'm here, love. I'm not going anywhere," Loki replies, holding him as tightly as he's able.

Steve nods. He doesn't want to say anything. He just needs Loki against him, just a bit longer. Loki offers what comfort he can, hoping it will be enough. He continues to hold his lover tight.

After a while, Steve sighs. "Sorry. I just needed that out of my system."

"No need to apologize, starlight. I understand." Loki quickly wipes away the tears in his own eyes hoping Steve will not see them. He wants to be strong for his love. He kisses his lover's shoulder again. "We'll find a way. Even if that way means beating up Tony every night before bed," he jokes.

"I'll be okay. But why don't we do something nice, what would you like?" Steve pulls Loki's head to his chest, stroking his hair.

"Show me your New York? I want to see your favorite places. And perhaps we can see the tree in Rockefeller Square."

"Of course, of course." He gives Loki a kiss on his hair. "Think Tony will lend us a bike?"

"If not we'll borrow one secretly."

Steve chuckles. "That's my love. Let's go."

Loki follows Steve upstairs and insists on showering together so he can pepper his skin with kisses. Between Loki and the hot water, Steve is beginning to feel much better, more himself. Thankfully, Tony is willing to lend a bike and they're soon doing a tour of the city.

The air is brisk, and there are lots of tourists. But Loki loves it. Steve insists they stop at a little bakery in Brooklyn. "Its been owned by the same family since I was a kid." He looks at various treats, deciding what to bring back.

Loki makes a few suggestions but generally trusts Steve's judgment add to what would be best. Steve picks out some stollen (which he can't make) and a beautiful tart with cranberries and chocolate. "To go with Christmas dinner." He explains before picking out some almond croissant for him and Loki to eat while exploring.

"Should we get coffee and hot cocoa, too?" The shop smells delightful and is decorated for the holidays. And Loki is enjoying the entire experience of it.

"Sounds amazing. Have you tried these before?" He offers Loki the croissant to try.

Loki takes a bite and closes his eyes to better enjoy the flavor and texture of it. "Mmm." His smile is warm as his eyes open again. "Delightful."

Steve grins and wipes some flakes of pastry from Loki's lips. "Shall we find you some cocoa to go with that?"

"Yes, please."

They walk out of the bakery, and down the street until they find a coffee shop. He gets Loki a cocoa and an eggnog latte for himself.

"Now this is perfect," Loki declares. "Where to now, love?"

"Let's find a place to sit and enjoy." He's smiling.

They find a small table that practically requires that their legs touch. Loki takes full advantage of this, pressing his leg against Steve's. The hot chocolate is warm in his hands, and he takes slow sips at first that slowly warm him on the inside.

"So good. Have you had eggnog?" He rubs his leg against Loki's, smiling as he watches his love drink. "I'm sure Tony will have it out for tomorrow. The proper rum kind."

"Not yet. Is it any good?"

"It's... It's kind of like melted ice cream." Steve offers his coffee, if Loki wants to try it that way.

Loki shakes his head. He's tried coffee. He didn't particularly enjoy it. It was too bitter. He'll wait to try the eggnog with alcohol.

Steve shrugs. "Did you get our kits anything for Christmas?"

"I did. Is that odd?"

"Nope, I did too." He chuckles, his hand reaching out to brush against Loki's. "Everyone I love gets presents."

Loki looks at him and smiles, a strange expression in his eyes. "Imagine me leaning over and kissing you."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Act a little awkward. If a camera sees, it can be our first date."

Loki runs his finger over the back of Steve's hand. He leans in in spurts, each one drawing him closer. The way his heart is hammering, it almost feels like a first kiss. He presses his lips against Steve's and then quickly leans back in his chair looking a bit frightened and uncertain.

Steve licks his lips, looking up at Loki through his lashes. Their first open, public kiss. First of many. He smiles. He half hopes there is a camera somewhere. He doesn't want Loki in secret any longer.

"Was that all right then?" He drinks more of his hot chocolate as he waits for a response.

"Perfect." He's chuckling quietly as he finishes his coffee.

Loki takes his hand and holds it. "I rather like you, Steve Rogers. You make me want to be better."

"And I like you, Loki. You make the loneliness go away when nothing else could."

He smiles at that. "Perhaps we can do this again?"

"Whenever you want." He nods and rises, pulling Loki up. "Shall we head back? There's time for a Christmas movie before bed."

"Absolutely." They head back to the motorcycle. Loki gives Steve another quick kiss before they get on.


	27. Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers spend some time at a community center.

When they get back, Steve suggests they change into PJs, and he'll make them cocoa to go with the Christmas cookies and movie. Bruce and Natasha are in the kitchen, so Steve invites them too.

Bruce is definitely in.

Natasha agrees, even suggesting a movie for them - The Hogfather.

Loki, dressed in flannel pajama paints with little Christmas trees on them, brings the kittens with him to the couch.

Steve, in white tee and blue snowflake fleece pants, makes enough cocoa for a small army. He pours out mugs and sets up a big plate of cookies, bringing it into the room as Natasha puts the DVD on. As soon as Steve sits, Loki snuggles against him, cocoa and cookie in hand. The cats have decided to wrestle on top of Bruce. Steve puts his arm around Loki, sneaking a bite of his cookie as the movie begins. Natasha snuggles on Steve's other side, helping herself to cookies from the plate.

It's perfect. It almost erases the difficulty of that morning. Loki can't help but wonder if he should make Steve exercise some more before bed. Right now, Steve is far more interested in laughing at the movie. Ink is intrigued by how much her dad is laughing and wanders over to squish between him and Loki. Smudge ends up falling asleep on Bruce. Natasha is giggling nearly girlishly at the film. Loki is enjoying their reactions almost as much as the movie itself.

When it ends, Steve whines and cuddles against Loki. "Carry me to bed, Lo'?"

"You know I can't, love. Unless...May I turn you female?"

"Wait, you can really do that?" Bruce asks. "I thought you were bullshitting us."

"Go for it." Steve nods.

The sorcerer wriggles his fingers, and Steve is suddenly female.

"Holy shit," Bruce says.

"Wow." Natasha whistles. "Hot."

"I certainly think so," Loki says.

Steve laughs as she gathers up the kittens. "We'll see you in the morning?"

Loki scoops up Steve and carries her and the kittens to their room. "Good night, all. Oh and feel free to tell Tony how good she looks."

Steve is still laughing, hugging the kittens tight as she leans against Loki. "You may no longer have your old strength, but I think you're still incredible. Perhaps more so because of your other strengths."

He lays her gently on the bed and kisses her. "Thank you, starlight. You aren't so bad yourself. Now, would you like to remain female, or shall I change you back?"

"Can I spend tomorrow female?" She looks up at him lovingly. "Please? I'll let you fuck me."

Loki laughs. "Of course you can. Even if you didn't offer to let me fuck you, I'd allow it just to see the look on Tony's face." He places the very sleepy cats in their pen and returns to her. He lies down next to her and starts to stroke the exposed skin between her pants and her shirt. "Now, about fucking you..." He kisses her tummy.

"Yes, please." She curls her fingers in his hair, keeping his head where it is. "Any way you want. Exhaust me, lover."

"Mmm. A rather tall order, but I shall do my best." Loki lifts her shirt inch by inch, tasting her skin as he goes. Just before he gets to her breasts, he stops, pulls her into a sitting position, then removes the shirt from her completely.

Her arms lift for him, then they scoot over his back to tug at his top. "You too, gorgeous. I want every part of you touching every part of me."

He helps her remove the offending garment then lies on top of her, their chests pressed together. He kisses her over and over all along her jaw and neck.

"Lo'..." She moans and tugs him closer, heat rising in her skin. She loops a leg around him to keep him close.

Loki starts kissing down the middle of her chest, his tongue touching her skin before his lips do. She cries out, her back arching up. It's perfect, just what she wants. She loves him touching her, she wants more. Soon he's at her belly again, licking just above the waistband of her pants. He tugs them down, practically ripping them off her. Then he opens her legs and kisses up her thigh.

"God yes." She feels amazing under his care, as she always does. He's such a considerate lover, regardless of either's form.

That makes him smile, a smile that is still on his face when he opens her labia and starts to lick all along her slit. That's followed by tiny sucks that lead to his tongue pulsing its way into her.

She's moaning and writhing, already wet though he's barely started. "Oh, Lo'. More, please more."

He gives her one long lick then bites her thigh as his thumb takes over. He pushes it inside, slowly moves it in and out of her. His mouth moves to her clit, giving it the tiniest of sucks.

"That's... That's nice." She moves her hips towards him eagerly. Her hands are back in his hair, pulling tight any time a jolt of pleasure runs through her.

He uses this as his guide, returning to those places again and again, never staying too long. His thumb gets replaced by his tongue insistently delving inside her, the tip flicking up as it pulls back.

She's gasping, on her edge. "Oh God, oh God. Lo'! I... God!" Her back is arching again as she hits her climax.

He pulls away to watch her, so beautiful in her ecstasy. He climbs up her body and kisses her.

Steve kisses back between breaths, arms around his neck. "Inside." She whispers against his cheek.

Loki is more than happy to comply. Indeed, it had been his plan all along. He rids himself of his pants with a wiggle of his fingers and enters her immediately.

"Fuck." She presses against him. She moves against him for a bit before pausing. "What about... God you feel good. I mean. Condom?" She moans happily.

"Shit." He pulls out and quickly puts one on. "Sorry, love. Thanks for the reminder." He's back inside her as quickly as possible. "What would I do without you?"

"Suffer." She nods before looking up at him seductively. "Make love to me Loki, my night sky. Kiss me, touch me, fill me."

Loki does all that she asks. He moves above her slowly, deeply. He presses his body against hers, his mouth tasting her lips, her neck, anywhere they can reach.

"My love." Her hands caress his back, slide to his ass and grip tight. She moves with him, thighs squeezing tight for more friction.

"Fuck you feel so good," Loki moans.

"You, too, babe." Her mouth finds its way to his shoulder and bites down, sucking hard.

He picks up speed then, pulling her leg up to his waist. "I love you, starlight. I. Love. You," he says, each word marking a thrust.

She cries out, nails digging in. "Loki, unh, Loki my second half. My love. I'm so close. You're so..." She groans.

That low guttural sound sends him over the edge. His mouth opens, allowing a moan to escape his throat marking his orgasm.

"Lo'." She holds him tight, her body pulsing around him, welcoming him.

"Steve," he breathes. "I love you so."

"I love you." She whispers. "How are you?"

"Brilliant. You?"

"Sleepy." She grins.

"Then my work here is done. Shall I retrieve your pajamas, or would m'lady care to sleep in the nude?"

"Can I keep you in?" She gives him a naughty grin before yawning.

"M'lady may have all she wishes. Though her humble servant does wonder if he's squishing her. Also, he has to pee."

"Oh fine. Go. But I want little spoon, then."

Loki kisses her nose. "Then little spoon is what you shall be." He lifts himself off of her and goes to the bathroom. He returns a moment later and positions himself behind her, kissing her shoulder. She decides it's not quite right and turns around, curling into him with her arms and head pressed against his chest. He wraps an arm around her and closes his eyes. The day may have started with difficulty, but he loves how it is ending.

"Thank you." She whispers as she falls asleep.

He has just enough energy to kiss her head.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When the morning sun shines through their window, she's still snuggled against him. She's even slept. Loki takes a deep breath and stretches his neck.

"Stay." She wraps an arm lazily over him.

"If you insist," he says sleepily. "Good morning. Did you manage any sleep?"

"Thanks to you." She presses closer. "My hero."

His body shakes softly with a chuckle. "I'm no hero, love. Just a very willing servant."

"You're _my_ hero. Don't you listen?" She tilts her head to steal a kiss.

"Apparently not." He looks into her eyes and strokes her cheek. "I love being your hero. And I love the way you look at me."

She smiles, her blush creeping up. "Well, I love you." She suddenly sits up. "I have to give you something."

The movement has him stunned for a moment. "Alright. If you must."

She gets up and goes to the closet, returning with a wrapped present. "I know we're supposed to open presents tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this privately."

He sits up and takes the gift. He starts by carefully unwrapping it then suddenly rips through the paper. The noise gets the kitties' attention. Beneath the paper is a leather-bound sketchbook. Loki runs his hand over it. He opens it and finds Steve's drawings, pages and pages of them. Frigga's face appears in most of them, smiling, laughing, motherly. She holds a child with dark hair and green eyes.

Silent tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he continues to look through it. He finds one of Thor and him, brothers as they once were. He closes the book and pulls Steve into a tight hug. "I love it," he says softly.

"You understand why I wanted to give it privately." She starts kissing his tears. "I wanted you to have something of your old life. You've given up too much for me."

Loki pulls away. "Now I feel I should give you yours." He gets up and retrieves a rectangular box wrapped in bright red paper with a green bow. "For you, love."

"You don't..." But he's already back. She takes it gingerly and opens it slowly, savouring the moment. She gets the wrapping off and finds an album of her own. When she opens it, there's photos and clippings on her (him), Bucky, and the Commandos. But as she keeps going, she finds the Avengers and, "Us? Where did you find pictures of us?" Its her turn to cry as her hands tremble. There's empty pages, for a future. Together.

"Magic, remember? It seems we were on similar wavelengths," he notes. "A couple of sentimental fools we are."

"I love that. It just shows how perfect we are together."

Loki gives her a kiss. "Mmm. Perfect."

"Now let's just stay and cuddle for a while. They won't miss us." She has them both under the blankets again soon enough.

"I like Christmas," Loki decides as he holds her in his arms again.

"Me too."

But there are 2 things missing. Ink and Smudge are magically let out of their pen and brought onto the bed.

"Mmn." Steve purrs as the kittens snuggle and play at their feet. "Perfect. Thank you, love."

Loki never wants to leave here, but inevitably the world intrudes. There is a knock on the door.

"Noooo." Steve buries her head in the pillow. Then sighs, giving a muffled reply. "Who is it?"

"Natasha. Are you two somewhat decent?"

Steve looks at Loki. "We're under the covers?"

She comes in with a tray stacked with breakfast tacos. "Half the food wasn't gone, so I figured you hadn't eaten yet." She smiles at the four of them as she walks to the bed. "Have room for one more?" She sits next to Steve without waiting for an answer and starts handing out food.

Loki looks over at her. "Good morning, Natasha. Please do come in."

Steve laughs. "You really are the sister I never had, Tash." She accepts some berries and starts eating.

Natasha kisses Steve's head. "You better believe it." She looks at her. "Tony is going to hit on you when he sees you. You know that right? He won't be able to control himself."

Loki tells her, "He has more control than you think."

After a bit of prompting, they tell her of Loki in the school girl outfit. She is actually impressed by Stark at the end.

"I think he was more distracted, though." Steve points out. "Besides, Loki has permission to hit him if he does." She winks. "Assuming I don't hit him first."

"Now that I would love to see," Natasha says.

"Still have my strength." Steve curves one arm to show some muscle. "Just changed a chromosome."

Natasha feels the muscle. "Impressive." She looks over at Loki. "And you?"

"Lost my strength with my immortality," he replies.

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. Less often now."

"He's still strong." Steve looks at Loki. "His mind, his emotions, his magic... His virility." The last gets a grin.

Loki kisses her thankfully. "And I've gained so much."

Natasha bumps her shoulder against Steve's. "It's good to see you happy and not just being a sarcastic bitch."

"Love you, too." Steve laughs then sobers. "You're right, though. I'm very happy. I'm surrounded by family, how couldn't I be?"

Natasha rests her head on Steve's shoulder. "Besides Fury, you're the closest thing I've ever had to family. Merry Christmas."

Steve takes her hand, squeezing it. "You'll always be part of our little family, Tash. You can be the crazy Russian aunt for our 17 kids."

She laughs and looks over at Loki. "You okay with that?"

"I'm not sure I have much choice. But yes."

"Lo', this is your future sister in law. Should you two ever go in together on something, I would not be anywhere in your way." Steve pauses. "It just occurs to me that the three people I love best are the most dangerous ones I know."

Natasha and Loki both laugh at this. "Somebody likes danger," the spy notes.

Loki adds, "You aren't exactly harmless yourself, Mr. I've taken out Hydra and SHIELD."

"Hey, I built myself good teams in both those situations. I can't take all the credit." She shrugs.

"And who led both those teams?" Natasha asks. "Loki's right. You're dangerous when you want to be."

"Good thing I like you, then." She teases. "Are there plans for today or can we just stay here?"

"Stark has us volunteering at a family shelter at noon. Full costume. So if you plan to show him that," she says gesturing to Steve, "you should do it soon."

Loki shakes his head. "I think you should wear your costume to wherever we gather in this form."

"It will be a little big like this. Besides, we don't want the public knowing about this form." Steve pouts. She'd wanted to be female all day.

"Starlight, I'll make the uniform fit and change you back before we head to the wherever."

Steve nods. "I want this form secret still." She looks at Loki, hoping he'll understand.

Natasha says, "I'll tell Tony I want to meet on this floor instead of the lobby. If he asks why, I'll tell him in still getting shit from people about my Senate hearing and would rather wait where people won't glare at me."

"Even better," Loki says. "But it's up to you, love."

She shakes her head. "My privacy is far more important than teasing Tony. Besides, I can get him tonight."

"As you wish. Just let me know when you wish to change." Loki caresses her cheek and runs a thumb along her lips. "Eat up. You're going to need all your energy today."

She gives him a rather flirtatious look. "I plan to. We can pick this up again after."

Natasha looks at them and smiles proudly. "Look at you having an actual sex life. Way to go, Steve."

"Shut up." She blushes.

"Well I think I've about overstayed my welcome." She takes another taco and gets up. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she tells them with a wink.

"Well, that's a green light." Steve leans in to steal a long kiss before she has to get ready.

Loki gently holds her in place. "I do love you, Steve Rogers." He leans back. "Since I'm not officially an Avenger, does this mean I can skip the volunteering?"

"You could, but it would look really good for you." She gives a wicked grin and strokes his cheek. "Santa only rewards good boys."

"Are you Santa in this scenario? Because otherwise I don't care what he thinks."

"Only good boys get to see that outfit.” She whispers before pulling away.

Loki smiles. "So you _are_ Santa. Alright. I'll play nice today. But I expect a naughty Santa in return."

"Give me back my penis for now and I'll let you decide which ass to fuck later." She's looking for her uniform.

With a sigh he wiggles his fingers. "There. All male and penis-y as requested."

"Thank you, darling." He starts dressing.

Loki gets up and takes a quick shower. Then he turns his clothes into the new uniform. He examines himself in the mirror. "I do look rather dashing in this, don't I?"

"Yes." Steve wraps his arms around Loki from behind.

"We do make a handsome couple." He admires how they look together for a moment. "Awkward dating again for the public? Nothing terribly overt but a stolen touch here or there?"

"Please. I'll use the riding crop later if you do." Steve smiles and pulls away, donning his shield. "Come, Lo'. We've got good to do.

Loki follows after him. "You do know how to motivate me, love."

"Well, I take the time to see to my lover's needs." They press the button and get in the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" Bruce calls as he rushes towards him. He jumps in. "Thanks," he says as he tucks in his shirt. "If Tony makes me change for this thing, I'm going to kill him."

"That should be fun," Loki says. He smiles at Bruce who turns to look at him.

Steve shakes his head. "Loki, public manners please." He can't help but smirk though.

"Bruce isn't public. Are you, Bruce?"

"I'm whatever I need to be," Bruce replies.

Steve chuckles. "Just don't cause trouble. Yet."

Bruce and Loki both answer, "I'll try."

He's still laughing when they reach their floor and get out to join everyone.

Natasha takes Steve's arm and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, handsome."

Loki gives her a slightly sour look then turns to talk to Bruce.

"Hey." He smiles and pats her hand.

Tony walks forward. "Honeymooners! Bruce! Bruce, don't go soft in me now. Are we ready to go?"

"We're ready," Bruce tells him. "Is everyone here? Clint still on assignment?"

"He should be in sometime today. He texted me just before getting on the plane in Moscow." Natasha is still refusing to give Steve back to Loki.

"Guess we can go then," Bruce says. "Lead the way, Tony."

Tony takes them out to the car which takes them to the shelter. There are a couple reporters, but Pepper's arranged security.

Steve groans. "My two favourite things."

Loki is the last to go into the shelter. There is an odd mix of happiness and sadness in the atmosphere. He stays next to Bruce but never far from Steve.

Steve immediately takes to the kids, going into what seems to be a playroom and he starts reading. Natasha is with some of the women, teaching self defense.

Tony is teaching computer skills to anyone who'll listen.

Bruce goes to the kitchen and helps fix lunch.

Loki just stands there looking a bit lost. A child comes up and pulls at his coat. He looks down at her. "Yes?"

"My brother says you're a bad guy. Are you a bad guy?"

"Yes. Well, I was. I'm trying to change."

"They say my daddy is a bad guy. He's trying to change, too."

"Why do they say that?" he asks her.

She shrugs. "I think he didn't pay for some of our food. And he sold drugs a few times.” There is an awkward silence before she says, "He's in jail right now."

"I've been in jail before, on Asgard. It isn't fun."

Her mom realizing who she's talking to calls her back. She waves good-bye then goes to her mother. Loki waves back. He remains standing there.

Steve is sitting on the floor, trying to read with three kids in his lap, and is clearly loving it. Natasha mentions it as she walks into the kitchen for some water. "Need some help?"

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Loki asks.

She shrugs. "Talk to people, share your story and show how its possible to turn a life around? I teach that self defense class here every week, Tony decided to take advantage."

He nods and goes to a table where several people are sitting. He introduces himself as they glare at him. "I'm trying to change," he tells them. They don't appear to believe him.

"Why'd you attack us in the first place?"

Loki looks at the man who asked the question. "Have you ever been so angry and so hurt that you just wanted to destroy everything?" A few people nod. "I was not in a good place. I didn't have anywhere to go, certainly no where like this place. But I'm trying to be better." He mentions the little girl's father and thinks perhaps there are many people trying to change their lives.

Natasha comes up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We all have pasts, it's not always so easy to discard them."

He looks up at her and nods, grateful for the support. If anyone knows what he's going through, it's her.

One of the men speaks up. "It's hard to change your life when no one will give you a chance. I've got a criminal record, and I can't get hired."

"You're right. That is the hardest part. I've got a criminal record, too." Natasha looks at the table. "Not even I can completely erase that. And I've tried."

"You got that right," a woman says. "That stuff is all over the internet. I'm glad you're on our side now."

Loki looks over to where Steve is and smiles. He looks happy. It brings a lump to the former god's throat.

"Sometimes, we need to take strength from those who love us." Natasha has noticed, of course. "At the end of the day, those are the ones who really matter, right?"

Most of the heads nod. They start sharing stories of redemption or of how they are trying to change their own lives, to take care of their families. It makes Loki realize he isn't the only one.

Natasha smiles warmly. "I've a best friend. And a brother, now. Nearly two brothers." She squeezes Loki's shoulder again at that. "They give me a place to belong and something to fight for."

A soft-spoken woman looks at her hands. "I killed my husband. It was self defense. He would have killed me if I hadn't." She looks up at Natasha and Loki. "Something like that, it changes you, stays with you. I know you're both supposed to be cold-blooded killers, but you aren't just born like that. Most people aren't. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I kind of understand."

Loki reaches out and places a hand over hers. "That's very kind of you to say."

"I wish you didn't have to. But we can't change the past." Natasha looks around. "I encourage all of you to get a hug from Captain America before we leave. He gives the very best ones, the kind that remind you its okay to be human."

Loki looks at his hands. "Do you think he'd hug me?"

"I think so." Natasha gives him a one armed hug.

He asks the table, "What do you think? Should I ask him?"

A woman smiles at him. "Does someone have a little crush?"

The side of his mouth goes up. "Perhaps. Doomed I know but..." He looks over at Steve again. "He is handsome."

"Handsome? Try drop-dead gorgeous," the woman says.

The side of Natasha's mouth twitches, though only someone really fast would have caught it. "He likes to wear those a-shirts when he's working out. A pity he's not my type, it's quite.... refreshing."

Loki looks up at Natasha. "If you tell him, I'll never forgive you."

"I won't, if you show us one of your illusions. Maybe a tiny Hulk smashing a tiny building?" She smirks.

He nods. He makes a small gesture with his fingers. In the middle of the table appears the Empire State Building. Where King Kong usually is, there is a Hulk swiping at planes before starting to smash the building.

Several of the kids come over to see it.

Steve comes over with them. "Talked Loki into showing off, did we, Tash?"

Natasha shrugs.

"Do you like it?" Loki asks without looking at him.

"It's quite imaginative, but I'd prefer something less violent. Can you show us something beautiful?"

The mini Hulk jumps down and lands in a field of flowers. A little girl comes and offers him some of them. He picks her up and puts her on his shoulder.

Steve smiles broadly. "Perfect."

The woman who had killed her husband says, "Natasha was telling us you give great hugs. We think Loki could use one. Would you mind?"

Loki looks at her with wide eyes, a bit of fear in them but also surprise.

"I'm always glad to share a hug. Especially with a new friend." He wraps his arms around Loki for a tight squeeze.

Natasha grins at them.

It takes a moment for Loki's arms to come up and pat Steve's back. "Thank you."

Steve is warm and open, in full-on Cap mode. "I'd never deny you a hug, you can always ask, okay Loki?" A blinding smile, then he looks at the group. "Could anyone else use a hug? I admit, I'm very hands-on."

Natasha steals one, and all of the kids. A few of the women, too. Most of them men settle for a handshake or clap on the back.

One of the women whispers to Loki, "Oh, you've got it bad."

"I'm doomed aren't I?" he asks her.

"I hate to say it, but yeah. But you never know. There may be some hope." She rubs his arm and gives him a quick hug.

Steve's just winding down on hugs when Tony pops by to tell them lunch is ready, thanks to Bruce. They go to help serve and then have lunch with the people there. Loki goes to sit with the woman who hugged him and her two children. Steve is again surrounded by children (and loving it) while Natasha sits with some of her class. Tony is next to Bruce sharing a story of one of his many exploits as Iron Man. A woman near Loki makes a comment about how Steve should be a father, since he'd be so good at it.

"I agree. And I know he definitely wants them. Whoever gives them to him will be very lucky indeed."

Steve catches the end of that and blushes though he tries to keep his attention on the kids, telling them a story from when he was a kid.

Bruce waits for Tony to finish his story and take a breath. "I'm surprised you didn't have more reporters here."

Tony tilts his head. "I have my own photographer taking a few shots, other than that, this is about doing good. Not the publicity."

"I'm proud of you, Tony. And this was a great idea. I'm glad you thought of it."

"Well. I know it makes you lot happy." He waves his hand, gesturing at the Avengers. 

"It makes you happy, too. You may try to hide it, but I see. There's a heart under all that metal. Tin Man," Bruce smiles, using Loki's newest nick name for Tony.

"Careful." Tony warns. "Reindeer games is rubbing off on you."

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing. Weird, huh?"

Tony nods, huffing a breath of disbelief. "It's true. He's a different guy when you get to know him. A shame we had to start on the wrong foot."

"Yeah. Nice to have him on our side. Nice to have you on our side, too."

"Hey, I've always been on my side!" The billionaire winks.

Bruce smiles and finishes the last bite of his meal. "We leaving after this? Or are we staying longer."

"I'm leaving. But you can stay long as you want. Security's paid for all day." Tony reaches for a drink.

"Kind of want to go work on Steve's problem again. It'd be a hell of a Christmas present if we can help him."

"Yeah." Tony looks over in that direction. "Can you believe he hasn't been sleeping for years and only now thought to bring it to us?"

"Crazy," Bruce agrees. "Of course maybe it was only now he had a reason to want to get better."

"Huh. Still getting my head around that." He laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them.

"It's easier if you don't think too hard about it."

"I just always figured Natasha to be more his type."

Bruce shrugs. "Guess not."

"Sometimes, and don't you tell anyone this Bruce, I feel like I barely know him."

"Steve? Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Well." Tony shrugs. "Maybe this relationship of his is good for everybody. I'll call a car." He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text.

Bruce takes some of the dishes back to the kitchen to be washed. Steve stops to chat with Tony quickly before helping Bruce. He starts the sink right away, and has them clean almost as soon as they come in the kitchen.

Loki walks in. "Need any help, Gentlemen?"

"Would you mind drying?" Steve winks. "Also, Tony and Bruce are heading back, if you want to go now. Tash and I are going to take a couple of the residents shopping for food for Christmas dinner."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." Loki picks up a dish towel and starts drying.

"You wouldn't be. Ms. Perth seems to quite like you, actually. But whatever you're comfortable with." He inspects a cup before putting it to dry.

Loki takes it, their fingers touching. He looks up into Steve's eyes.

Steve smiles warmly. "You know you're always welcome with me."

A small smile appears on the former god's lips. "That's very kind of you."

"I still need an answer, though." He looks over at Bruce. "Tony said something about you working on your new project? If you want to help with that, Loki, I won't be hurt if you don't stay with Natasha and I. You'll just owe me a coffee later."

"I'd like that. The coffee. And the helping." He rolls his eyes in exasperation with himself. "I believe I'll help Tony and Bruce. And we can have that coffee after Christmas."

Steve nods. "Its a date." He finishes the last of the dishes.

Loki bites his lip and smiles. He dries the last of the dishes as Bruce rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Steve gives them both a smile before going to meet with Natasha and their little shopping party.


	28. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve in Avengers Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's dress: http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/2031366295_1/2014-New-O-Neck-red-carpet-dress-Natalie-Dormer-66th-Emmy-Awards-bodycon-Orange-and-Black.jpg_250x250.jpg  
> Loki: http://www.gq.com/style/blogs/the-gq-eye/Tom-Hiddleston.jpg  
> (December)

Tony is waiting by the door to go. Bruce and Loki join him and get in the car that's waiting. "You're a hell of an actor," Bruce tells Loki. "All that fumbling and pretending you and Steve aren't together."

"It's not exactly acting," Loki admits. "Our courtship was odd to say the least. This is like what it would have been like had we been here instead."

Tony turns his head. "I was wondering. Are you playing it out for media? Smart. Who's idea?"

"Both of ours. We knew we couldn't just come out with Steve dating the instigator of the Battle of New York. You were a bit of a test case, actually."

"Of course. Make Tony the guinea pig." He rolls his eyes. "Just promise I get to pick the interviewer when you finally come out."

Loki shrugs. "I don't have a problem with that. But you'll have to check with Steve. And you weren't a guinea pig. We just knew that if we could convince the smartest man in the world we were falling in love, we could convince everyone else." Loki notes, "It didn't exactly work. You were much too protective of him."

"You've met Steve, he needs some protecting. He loves too easily." Tony nods towards Loki.

"Meaning you don't approve?"

Bruce says, "I don't think that's what Tony was saying."

"Nah, I mean you're on the line to watch his ass too, now."

Loki nods. "Of course."

Tony gets a buzz and checks his phone. "Bucky's arrived. Still no Clint, though."

"This should be interesting," Loki mutters looking at the buildings passing by the window.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Oh man. I showed you all that footage of Steve and Bucky. That's not... It's not a real issue, right?"

Loki shrugs. "Not on Steve's part. I'm not so sure about Bucky, to be honest. But I'm probably overreacting. I'm actually more concerned with Natasha. He did try to kill her."

"He also tried to kill Steve." Mild amusement on Tony's part. "Natasha can take care of herself, don't worry."

"It's not Natasha I'm worried about."

"Oooh." Tony laughs.

Bruce thinks they are being overly dramatic. "She knows he's coming. I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior."

"And Clint?" The car pulls up to stark tower. "Alright, time to go play, children."

Loki gets out of the car. "Hopefully we've already seen the worst of it during the photo shoot." He changes his clothes to black jeans and a red t-shirt as they ride the elevator up to the lab.

"Damn, that's useful." Mind, he's in a tee and suit jacket.

"You've no idea."

"So why don't you just magic Steve to sleep?" He starts looking at the data again, analyzing. "Surely you could."

"I've helped, but my magic isn't as potent as it used to be. I can't seem to heal myself, for example."

"Huh." Tony is quiet as he considers possibilities.

"Because you're mortal?" Bruce asks.

"It's the only reason I can think of."

"We should study Loki more after we help Steve sleep. Maybe we can figure out more about his body?"

"Haven't you poked and prodded me enough?"

"Hey, if you're poking Steve..." Tony wiggles his eyebrows.

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. "You are a horrible man."

"Thank you." He hands Loki a screen. "Start searching for abnormalities."

He takes it and starts looking.

Bruce has his own tablet that he's looking at. "Steve really needs to talk to someone about his experiences."

"I tried that. You whined at me." Tony accuses.

Bruce looks at Tony. "You talked to someone about your panic attacks, right? Do you think they could help Steve?"

"Maybe. I had a lot more luck with the scotch."

"Well Steve won't have any luck with scotch," Bruce reminds him.

"Poor man. What about sex? We could just sex him up until he can't remember anything else." Tony winks.

"Sex does work," Loki confirms. "She was able to sleep last night after a couple of orgasms."

"Wait. 'She'?" Tony pays attention to that.

Loki nods. "She wasn't particularly happy about having to turn back into a man today."

Bruce turns to Tony. "She's pretty hot. It's a little disturbing."

"As in you turned Steve into a _hot_ female and he likes it?"

"Yes. He finds it freeing just as I do. Sometimes you just want a female orgasm or to wear a pretty dress without the awkward looks," Loki explains.

Tony gets a thought. "Does his sleep change as a her? Sex not withstanding."

Loki thinks about it. "She does tend to sleep better. But I figured that was the sex."

"I think a few more tests might be in order." Tony sighs.

"Steve is going to hate me," Loki laments.

"If it helps him, he'll be grateful," Bruce points out.

Tony nods. "It could be some chemical imbalance that being female cures. We might be looking at the wrong thing. What if all he needs is estrogen? He could solve all this by eating tofu!"

"Really? That would be amazing."

"That's what we need to find out. I hope so. See, you're brilliant, Loki. Now go get your boyfriend and make him your girlfriend." Tony is suddenly filled with the frantic energy of possibility.

Loki texts Steve, giving him the basic hypothesis and saying Tony wants to run more tests. Steve replies they're on the way back, so he can have his tests. Loki tells the scientists, and they start preparations.

Steve goes straight to the lab when he arrives. "You really think this will help?"

Loki walks to him. "Think, starlight. A night when you were female but we didn't have sex. Were you able to sleep?"

"Has there been one?" He looks back in his memory. "I... I think so?"

"I couldn't remember either," Loki says with a smile. "Perhaps we should test that tonight. And if it helps, then we run the tests?"

Tony nods. "We'll have to check for chemical and electrical differences if so."

"Tonight? But..." Steve pouts slightly.

"I know," Loki says.

"We're not going to do any tests Christmas Day," Bruce tells them. "So it's okay to wait until tomorrow night."

Steve sighs. "Good." He leans close to Loki. "I had plans."

Tony's eyebrows shoot straight up.

Loki catches the movement. "None of your business, Mr. Stark," he says.

Steve blushes.

"I feel like I should be taking notes." Tony says.

"The great playboy Tony Stark taking notes from Steve Rogers? Will wonders never cease?" Loki says with a grin.

"I'm writing a book. 'The secret sex life of Captain America.'" Tony grins.

Steve's blush deepens. "Do. Not."

Loki smiles. "There's a problem. He isn't Captain America when he's with me. He's Steve Rogers. Beautiful, complicated, amazing Steve Rogers."

"Lo'." Steve's voice is soft. "Don't get started. I'm going to change, would you change me back first?"

Tony shakes his head. "Our own little Romeo and Juliet."

"Of course, love." He kisses Steve then wiggles his fingers almost as though saying hello.

Steve is female again and she stretches happily. "Thank you. I'll see everyone later. Are we dressing up for tonight? I've got the perfect dress."

Bruce and Loki both look at Tony for an answer.

"Please." Tony replies as his eyes take in Steve's form. She _is_ hot.

"Perfect. Bye." She waves as she wanders off.

"So?" Loki asks as he sits on Tony's desk. "What do you think of female Steve Rogers?"

"I want one."

"Tough. There's only one, and she's all mine."

"Pepper wouldn't let me keep her, anyway." Tony laughs.

"Smart woman," Bruce says.

"Except for dating Tony," Loki adds with a smirk.

"Mmn. Yeah." Tony sticks out his tongue. "Guess we're done til after Christmas. Eggnog and aperitifs in the bar room in one hour, gents."

Bruce and Loki nod and return to their floor to freshen up and in Loki's case change.

Steve is pondering dresses. She has a sleeveless red and black she thinks might be nice. Loki walks into the room. "So Tony wants one of you. I told him that wasn't possible."

"He would." She turns around to show her dress. "Does this look okay?"

He takes a moment to appreciate the view. "Stunning," he tells her. "I'll have to up my clothing game to match you." 

She pulls him in for a kiss. "You're so fashionable, you'll have no problem."

Loki changes his clothes. "Too much?" It's a black 3-piece suit with a silver tie and white shirt tailored perfectly to fit his long lines.

"Maybe make the tie metallic green, for Christmas?" She runs her hands down his chest. "Otherwise perfect."

"Done." And it is. The tie gleams green bringing out his eyes. He gives her a kiss. "Thank you."

"Gorgeous. I want to take it off already."

"Patience, love. Just a few hours, and then I'm all yours."

"You're always mine." She points out. "That's just when you're going to submit and beg."

"You have me wanting to beg already."

"Save it. Just remember I'm not wearing panties." She smiles sweetly and leads him to where the mini party is.

When they get to the bar room, Loki is still looking a bit preoccupied.

Natasha's already there, in a floor length green gown with cap sleeves. She seems to have found Clint, who is halfway decent in dark slacks, red shirt, and a blazer. Bucky is also there in dark slacks and dark sweater.

Despite wanting to rush to Bucky, Steve squeezes Loki's hand. "You okay?"

"Yes, of course. Shall we say hello to the new arrivals?"

She nods, then let's go of Loki's hand to rush ahead and hug Bucky. "Buck!"

"Stevie!" He catches her in a hug that spins her off the ground before putting her back. "You'll have to introduce me to everyone."

Loki follows. "Not me, I hope. Loki." He holds out his hand.

Bucky shakes his hand. "Nice to see you."

Steve leads everyone to Natasha and Clint. "Clint, I was scared you wouldn't make it. Natasha. This is Bucky, James Barnes."

Bucky nods politely.

Natasha makes an effort to smile. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"Me too." Bucky replies with a wink. "And, I doubt it means much but I'm sorry "

"It means a lot actually. I've been there, kind of, where you were. So I understand better than most."

Bucky nods. "I never would've tried to kill you if I'd realized what a beauty you are. You should be celebrated."

She gives him a genuine smile this time. "You're not so bad yourself."

Clint's brows go up at that. While he and Natasha aren't really a couple, she is his work wife.

Steve decides to distract Clint so his two friends can chat. "So, Moscow?" She leads him away motioning Loki to join. "What are you up to?"

Loki follows dutifully, nodding his hello to Clint.

"Hmmn. Oh." Clint keeps looking toward Natasha. "I've been playing two drug cartels off each other."  
They continue discussing Russia while Bucky and Natasha chat and flirt.

Loki interrupts Steve and Clint. "Would either of you care for a drink?"

"Please love." Steve nods. Clint does too.

Tony, Bruce, Rhodey, and Pepper arrive together, livening up the room.

Loki gets the drinks and hands them to Clint and Steve, then he goes to chat with Pepper, complimenting her attire to begin with.

Bruce goes to welcome Clint before going to introduce himself to Bucky.

Steve keeps half an eye on Loki, as he talks with Clint. He also occasionally looks at Bucky and Natasha who seem to get on famously. Bucky is being sweet and kind and exactly the man Steve remembers. He's glad.

Tony, of course, makes a big deal about Bucky's presence, welcoming him to the Avengers' Christmas gathering and thanking him for not succeeding in killing two of their members. Steve is tempted to tell him off but bites her tongue. Pepper does that for him. She apologizes to Bucky and explains that Tony dipped into the drink a little early. Bucky is unphased, Steve had warned him.

Loki introduces himself to Rhodey, and they bond over stories of Tony.

Natasha and Bucky disappear into a corner. Meanwhile, Clint leaves Steve to chat with Bruce so Steve is free to bring Loki a drink.

"Thank you, love."

"Want to dance?" There's Christmas music playing in the background.

"I'd love to." He takes her hand and leads her to an open area. He takes her in his arms, and they start to dance.

Soon they're joined by others. Rhodey with Pepper. Tony and Bruce. Even Natasha and Bucky eventually make it out. Loki barely notices. He's lost in his lover's eyes and in the warmth of her touch. Eventually, Steve lays her head on his shoulder. Everyone seems so happy, even Clint despite falling asleep on the couch. Her whole modern family, together and happy. Tears touch her eyes.

"Happy, starlight?"

"Yes." She whispers.

When the song ends, Bruce asks Pepper to dance. This leads Rhodey to observe that they need more women. Steve hints to Loki maybe Tony should try it.

Loki looks over. He gives Steve a nod. He walks over. "Tony? Would you care to dance?"

Tony shrugs. "Why not? But I get to lead."

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to be a woman for it and let me lead you." Loki waits for whatever reaction that is going to produce.

Tony blinks at him. There is a brief exchange where Loki has to convince him that yes he is for real and not playing a joke. Only after that does Tony agree. Out of scientific curiosity of course.

Loki wiggles his fingers and puts female Tony in a red dress with gold embellishments. "Lovely." He takes her in his arms and starts to dance.

Tony keeps trying to look into a mirror to see how she looks.

Steve chuckles and goes to steal Bucky for a dance. They move together naturally, as they always do. Though Steve has to ask Bucky to move his hand up off her ass.

Natasha goes to sit by the sleeping Clint for a bit, taking time for a drink. Bruce sits with her and they comment on Tony.

Loki steals glances at Steve and Bucky every so often and tells himself there is no reason to be jealous. He returns to smiling at Tony.

As the song ends, Steve and Bucky step out to the balcony for a chat. Steve waves at Loki to make sure he sees. Natasha gets up to ask Loki for a dance.

"You look so beautiful. Its amazing." Bucky says while stroking down Steve's back.

"Get off it, Buck. I'm still me." Steve rolls her eyes.

Bucky puts an arm around her, holding her close. "I know. That makes it better."

Loki tenses when he sees the touch. "You and Bucky seem to be getting along well," he says to Natasha.

Natasha nods. "He's a nice guy."

Steve leans against Bucky's shoulder and they talk quietly.

"Is there potential there?" Loki asks, his eyes now never leaving Steve and Bucky.

"Maybe." She shrugs. "Its hard to say on the first meeting."

Bucky leans in to kiss Steve's hair.

Steve pulls away. "Bucky, please don't. I love Loki. You'll always be my best friend but I don't.... I can't..." She shakes her head, clearly upset.

Bucky looks shamed and apologizes.

"Excuse me," Loki murmurs to Natasha as he leaves her. He walks quickly to Steve. "Is everything all right?" There is more anger than concern in his voice.

Steve looks up at Bucky, seeing sincerity and sadness. "Yes, just a little misunderstanding." She takes Loki's hand and looks up at Bucky. "But we understand now."

Bucky nods. "I'm going to see if Natasha wants to dance again." He gives Steve's arm a light squeeze before leaving.

"Good," Loki says.

"Stop being jealous." Steve murmurs as she pulls Loki's arms around her. "I'm yours. And I can take care of myself."

He gives her a squeeze. "I'm a former god, and god's tend to be jealous." He kisses her temple. "And I know you can take care of yourself, but you looked upset. It made me worry."

"He kissed my hair. I had to remind him there were certain lines not to be crossed." She leans against Loki. "Why don't we go have more eggnog and some of that food? I'm starving."

"Sounds lovely. But I insist on a kiss first." Loki touches his nose to hers then angles his head for a light kiss.

Steve deepens the kiss, wanting to soothe Loki's jealousy. They break apart and head to the food table. Steve takes a plate and looks over all the amazing options.

"Just take one of everything," he advises then takes some quiche.

Steve takes that advice, her plate becoming very full. "Its all so good." She says while trying the warm spinach dip.

Loki gazes at her for a moment and smiles. "So what do you think of Tony?"

"Still Tony." She shrugs as she views him. "Looks a lot like the pictures I've seen of his mother."

"I was tempted to keep the beard," he admits. He looks at her again with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting that. He and I will have a serious talk when its not Christmas." She glances over to Bucky, who's with Natasha again.

Loki nods. He leaves her a moment to get more eggnog for them, making note of Bucky as he does. He's beginning to wonder if it's an act, if he's pretending to be the Bucky who grew up with Steve.

Steve keeps nibbling at her food. Bruce comes over to ask if she can carry Clint to bed when she's done and she agrees. She's not thinking about Bucky for now. That's a later problem.

Loki returns with the eggnog and sees where her focus is. "I must admit, when I pictured seeing Clint again, this is not what I pictured."

"Well, it was a long flight. I'm going to carry him to bed in a bit."

The grin that appears on Loki's face is almost wicked. "Would you mind if I took a picture of that? To be seen only by our friends of course."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh love. What have you got planned?"

"Nothing. I just think it would be amusing to show Clint him being carried to bed by a beautiful woman."

Steve chuckles, setting aside her empty plate. "Clearly you don't know Clint well enough yet. This sort of thing happens to him regularly."

"Does it? Lucky man."

"Not so much." She winks and gives Loki a kiss. "I'll take him up now. You turn Tony back before he starts experimenting, and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Deal." Loki waits for the song to end before approaching Tony. "Time to give up the dress. I hope you enjoyed it." He wiggles his fingers before Tony can protest.

Steve scoops Clint up gently, carrying the archer to his room. Its not the first time she's done this, nor does she expect it to be the last.

Loki says his good nights for himself and Steve then heads up to the room.

Steve is already in the bathroom when Loki arrives. "Strip!" She orders as she continues dressing.

He looks at the cats and shrugs. "That's your father." The tie comes off first then the shoes. Next are the jacket, vest, and shirt. Soon he is nude and walking to the bathroom for a pee.

Steve is applying her lipstick when Loki comes in. She's wearing a red thong, short red gloves and boots, all lined with white fur. There's a Santa hat on the counter by her hand.

"Hello, Santa. But no hat?" he teases.

She sticks out her tongue and picks it up from the counter. "Naughty boy, are you peeking at your present?" The riding crop is also there.

Loki smiles. "Unintentional I assure you." He relieves his bladder and washes his hand. "Where would you like me, Santa?"

"Ah, you have a decision, first. Male or female? The outfit stays. Your present, your choice."

Loki finds he can't decide. Both are equally tempting. He stands there considering all of the possibilities. "Female," he finally decides for reasons both selfish and knowing Steve had wished to remain female today. "Female," he says again.

"Okay." She smirks running the crop along his chest as she walks to sit on the bed and pats her knee. "Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

He walks slowly, enjoying the view of her sitting there. He can't help but wonder what Tony would think if he saw this then chastises himself for not giving Steve his full attention. He settles onto her lap. "Dear Santa, for Christmas I would like a kiss I can feel down to my toes."

"That's a pretty big wish. Have you been a good boy?" The riding crop is moving slowly up and down Loki's spine.

"I've tried," he replies then looks up at her. "I wasn't always successful."

"Hmmn." She looks him over. "Then perhaps you should only feel the kiss to your knees?"

"Is there a way I could work off my naughtiness?"

She shakes her head. "That's not how it works."

He pouts. "Oh."

"But, perhaps, I can extend you a little credit against next year?"

He looks up hopefully. "You can do that? I promise to be extra good."

"This once." She presses her thumb against his lips.

He kisses it. "You are as benevolent as you are beautiful."

She swats his lower back with the crop. "No, I'm not. Santa will give you her gift, but only after milk and cookies." She licks his neck and bites his earlobe. "I want lots of milk from you, Loki."

The purr in her voice has his body reacting. He angles his neck to give her more room. His breath deepens. "Take all that you want."

One more kiss then another slap. "On the bed. Arms and legs spread."

Loki gives her one last long look before getting into position.

She uses bright red ribbons with bells attached to tie Loki to the bed, though she leaves him a few inches of movement. Finally she settles between his legs, her crop drifting along his thigh. "Such lovely soft skin." She leans in to place a kiss on his hip.

He's excited. Her touch, the anticipation of what is to come, the feel of her lips is enough to want, to need. "Thank you, Santa."

She smiles sweetly before running her tongue along his balls.

He shivers, breathing out an expletive. The bells jingle as he pulls on the ribbons.

"Naughty language!" She slaps the side of his ass with the riding crop. Two, three times.

He groans as the bells jingle with each hit. His erection is pressing against the bed. "Apologies. But you feel so fucking good."

"Loki." She growls, whipping his back now.

He's starting to writhe now, the bells continuing their music as he moans along.

"Such a naughty boy, aren't you?" She shifts to sit on his ass, continuous lashes moving over his back and upper arms.

"I am. I really am." Loki has tears in his eyes from the pain. He loves it. He loves her.

She whips him hard then leans in to kiss along his spine. "You're my naughty boy. But you will be good for me so I can give you presents."

"Yes," Loki breathes. "Yes of course."

She reaches her hand between his legs, pulling on his cock. "Will you give me milk?"

He presses his forehead into the pillow as he moans. "Yes. A few more of those and I will.

She starts stroking him while rocking her hips against him. She whispers his name huskily. "Loki."

He shudders with pleasure as his semen hits the sheets.

She pulls her hand away, slowly licking semen off as she lies next to him. "Oh, so good." She starts untying him, only to order him onto his back so she can tie him again. Loki can feel the drying semen against his lower back and ass. He watches as she ties him again, her movements gentle and caring.

"So well behaved. Maybe he will get his gift." She leans in to kiss his forehead. "But Santa wants more milk first."

"Santa may have to work a bit more for it this time."

"Not a problem." And she's working her way down his body with whips and kisses and tiny bites. It takes longer for him to harden. It isn't until she reaches his belly button that his body begins to react. She nods when she sees this, moving back up to give his nipples a bit more attention before she continues down.

He tries to lie perfectly still, but the jingling bells gives away just how much he shifts.

She looks up, tongue in his belly button. "Did you need something? You're jingling an awful lot."

He shakes his head, causing more jingling. "Sorry. Should I be more still?"

Steve laughs. "Nope. I like the jingling. Just making sure you're okay." She eyes his cock rather hungrily.

"See something you like?"

"See something that's mine." She slides down to take the cock into her mouth. There is a lot more jingling with that. The sheets stick to his back as it lifts off the bed. She sucks slowly. Her aim is to arouse without climax. She is accomplishing that task wonderfully. Loki watches her work, wanting to thrust up for more.

She pulls away, tapping on the tip of his cock as she licks her lips. "Better." She rises to stand at the end of the bed and shimmies out of her panties.

Precome dribbles out of Loki's cock as his heart hammers against his chest. She approaches slowly, blue eyes staring through long lashes. "I want you, Loki. Only you." She straddles his hips.

He tenses slightly, the bells jingling again. "I need you as I need air to breath and food to eat."

She nods and lowers herself onto him with a sigh. Green eyes close as he relishes the feel of her around him. He also lets out a sigh and looks at her again.

She leans forward, arms on his shoulders so she can watch his face and begins to ride. Her hips rock over his. He wants so much to touch her, but all he can do is move his own hips in time with hers. Steve presses her mouth to his Adams apple while her fingers slide along his arms. She reaches his wrists and tugs at the ribbons, wanting his arms around her. As soon as they are free, his hands find her back, stroking her spine, caressing the back of her neck. He guides her mouth to his lips and kisses her passionately.

Steve moans against Loki's lips, her tongue exploring every inch it can. She undulates above her lover, wanting more and more of him. Loki tastes her hungrily, his hand moving to her ass, squeezing it firmly. His other hand is in her hair. He can't get enough of her. He's getting close, so very close.

She grinds against him, it's so good. She's glad she gave him back his hands, hungry for every touch. She sucks hungrily on his lower lip, staring into his eyes. Her beloved eyes. It feels so good it hurts. He pushes her hair out of her face and smiles up at her. Then he takes her lips again and again just as his body prepares itself for his release.

As she feels him inside her, she cries out loudly, her back arching in her pleasure. "Loki. Loki." She chants his name as she grinds her hips down in an effort to milk every drop out of him.

He tries his best to keep his eyes open and focused on her. His limbs fall onto the bed as he attempts to catch his breath. "Thank you, Santa."

"Mmhmmn." She yawns and rests against him. Not forgetting that his ankles are still tied, just putting it aside a moment. His arms wrap around her, and he kisses whatever he can reach.

She pushes the Santa hat off her head and onto his. "Happy Christmas, lover." She leans in to deliver that kiss she promised.

"Mmm. All the way to my toes." The bells around his ankles jingle as though verifying it.

"Should I free those?" She gives a naughty grin.

"Depends. Are you done with me?"

"Did you get your kiss?"

"I did."

"Then we can free you." She shifts to untie his ankles.

Loki stretches and pulls her into his arms. "I love you."

She grins and kisses his nose. "Good. Cause I'd be crushed if you didn't."

"Have you had enough of a workout to sleep?"

"I think so." She chuckles then she pauses. "Umn. Am I...?"

"Are you...?"

She leans in and whispers. "I forgot again."

"Oh. Right. This may hurt a bit." He puts a hand over her abdomen. Magically he ensures the lining of her uterine walls are thin in addition to killing any sperm that may still be swimming around.

She grunts as she puts a hand over his. "Just a bit." She nuzzles against him.

"Sorry, love." He gives her a gentle kiss. "Sleep now."

She nods and yawns. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Steve curls against him and falls asleep. Loki holds her for a while, happy to see her sleeping. Finally he drifts off, relaxed and happy.


	29. Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day in A tower.

Christmas morning comes to them slowly. Steve awakens when the Santa hat somehow ends up on her face and she pushes it aside with a groan. Loki shifts but doesn't wake. She sits up and dumps the hat on him before getting up to wander into the bathroom. She decides to start a bath until Loki is up.

He swats it off him and rolls over.

She lets the cats out before she hops in the bath. Ink comes with her, waving her tail in the bubbles, but Smudge hops on the bed. Loki gets walked on. "Who...? Smudge. Should have known. Hello, sweetie." He scoops the cat to his chest. It only lasts a second before the kitten is squirming out. Loki stretches. "Starlight? Where are you?"

"Bath." She replies, singing to herself as she relaxes in the hot water.

Loki comes in. "Morning, love." He uses the toilet and asks if she wants some company.

She nods, arms held up to welcome him.

He joins her, resting his back against her. "Male or female today, love?"

"Male I think." Her arms curl around him lovingly. "Spare everyone a little bit since they're still not used to me."

He's relieved. "Male it is. I'll change you whenever you're ready. But remember tonight you are female with no sex." The last 3 words sound like they hurt him to say.

She nods. "We could have sex now to make up for it?"

"I do love how you think. And this time we'll remember the condom."

"Appreciated." She smiles and bites her lip as her hand trails down his stomach.

Loki asks if he should get it now or after the bath.

"I don't know." Her voice is light and teasing as she wraps her hand around his cock and gives him a light squeeze. "What kind of sex do you want?"

He smiles. "I want to fuck you against the wall."

"Back or front?" Her lips press against his ear.

"I want to see your face."

"Well, staying in here won't make that happen."

"True," he says but does not move.

She strokes her hand along his cock. "I'll have to get up soon to make dinner, you know."

Loki gets up, the water dropping back into the tub. He dries off and goes to put on a condom.

Steve slowly gets out, taking her time with drying so Loki can play the dominant roll.

He strides back in and kisses her, forcing her lips open. He picks her up so she's straddling him and carries her to the other room, pressing her back against the wall.

"Mmn." She moans, arms about his shoulders and fingers playing in his hair. "Loki, my Loki. You're so forceful."

He kisses her again. His hand finds its way between her legs, stroking her.

"Yes. Fill me." She purrs, her hips moving against him.

He bites her neck as he enters her. The thrusts start slow and gentle. His hands shift to hold up her thighs. He starts thrusting hard.

Steve moans, hands squeezing Loki's shoulders. "You feel so good." And he does, sliding within her. The angle seems to be just right and she calls out loudly before pleading for more.

Loki concentrates there, ramming into her until he can't take it anymore. He bites her shoulder as he comes.

She cries out, convulsing around him. "Oh, Lo'! Loki!" Her legs squeeze him against her

The cats stare at them and meow.

Loki holds her against the wall as the come down. "Merry Christmas."

She just laughs like it was the funniest thing in the world then kisses him.

He lets her down gently and smiles. He gives her a final kiss and goes to throw away the condom. Scratching the kittens' heads, he starts to get dressed.

Steve relaxes where she is for a minute, letting the happy wash through her. "Lo'?"

"Yes, love?"

"Could you help me up? And maybe make me male again?" She asks in her sweetest voice.

How can he refuse? He gently pulls her into his arms. When he pulls away, Steve is back to his male self.

Steve sighs as he looks down at himself. "Hello body." He looks up at Loki and smiles warmly.

Loki runs his hand down the chest. "Hello indeed. A bit more angular but still beautiful and sexy beyond measure." He gives Steve a kiss.

"And still yours." He points out as they break off. He starts deciding what to wear when he stops, a grin appearing. "Do you smell bacon?"

Loki sniffs the air. "I do. Now there is an incentive to dress."

Steve pulls on an old pair of jeans and a blue tee. He stops to kiss the kittens before following his nose. Unable to resist, Loki pinches his ass as he passes. Then he follows wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt. Steve laughs and swats his hand as they get to then kitchen to find Clint making breakfast.

"I love the smell of bacon in the morning," Clint tells them. "Also, thanks for getting me to bed last night."

Loki says, "Good morning," and busies himself making tea.

"Never a problem. Need some help? We can make enough for everyone."

"Sure. How many eggs do you eat? A dozen?" Clint jokes.

"Uh." Steve blushes. "Sometimes?"

Clint laughs. "Good thing Tony keeps a well-stocked fridge. So we got bacon, eggs. There's bread for toast. Anything I'm missing?"

"Hash browns? I can make from scratch." Steve starts searching for potatoes.

"Go for it," Clint says. "What about you, Gandalf? You gonna help?"

Loki doesn't understand the reference but assumes Clint means him. "I can make orange juice, set the table, make more coffee." He shrugs.

"More coffee. Definitely more coffee," Clint says.

Steve washes and starts slicing up potatoes. "What about some fruit, Lo'?"

Loki pours Steve and Clint the last of the coffee and starts a fresh pot. Then he finds fruit and starts to prepare it, laying it on a plate.

"Thanks love." Steve sips as he works. "Glad you made it back in time for Christmas, Clint. Just wouldn't be the same without you."

"I wouldn't miss one of Tony's little gatherings if I can help it, especially if there's free food involved."

Steve's amused. "Coffee's good too."

"Better than the stuff I usually drink."

Loki stays silent, cutting the fruit until the plate is full then moving on to make orange juice.

"So you as a woman," Clint says. "How did that happen?"

"Curiosity and a magical boyfriend. Why, would you like to try?"

Clint eyes Steve for a moment. "Nah, I'm good. I guess you like it?"

"Yeah, actually." He starts seasoning the potatoes. "It's freeing."

"Freeing how?" Clint is curious.

"Well." Steve pauses what he's doing to rub the back of his head. He really thinks about it. "It's like this other half of me. It's a part that has always been there but never seen because it was buried. Beneath my masculinity, beneath societal expectations. But I can be her, I can be this, and they're both me. ...does that make sense?"

"No. Doesn't matter. As long as it makes sense to you. And I guess if he's okay with it," Clint says, gesturing to Loki.

"I think so." He gives a shy smile. Then he shakes his head to focus on food again. "Can I steal some bacon grease for these?"

"Be my guest." He steps away from the pan to give Steve access.

Steve takes what he needs then starts the potatoes frying. "Thanks. How you doing, babe?" He looks over to Loki.

"Fine." He continues to squeeze oranges for the juice. "Should we make mimosas?"

Steve winks at Clint. "How can one not love him? Please, Lo'. That's a great idea."

Loki smiles at that and gets the bottle of champagne he saw in the fridge.

Clint shrugs. "One could have their brain invaded by him for one."

Steve frowns slightly, he hadn't meant that to come up. "I have, but in a far less forceful way. Please don't do this today."

"You asked. But I'll drop it. Merry Christmas."

Steve puts an arm around Clint. "I know I can never say I'm sorry enough, but I am." He has a sudden idea, but he'll have to ask Loki if its possible later.

"It's fine. Just keep a leash on him, and we'll be okay."

Loki's hands ball into fists. He takes three deep breaths before relaxing them again.

"Trust me, Hawk. You'd be much less happy if he had a leash." There's a quiet fire in Steve's voice that brooks no room for argument.

Clint raises his hands in surrender. "Okay I get it. I'll play nice. Hey, Loki, how about getting me one of those mimosas. Which was a great idea by the way."

Loki makes him one and hands it over with a "Merry Christmas."

Steve sighs. It's not exactly the solution he wanted, but he reminds himself it could be worse.

Loki gives Steve a kiss on the cheek along with an arm squeeze. He whispers in the Captain's ear, "I can also take care of myself." A kiss to the ear marks the end of the conversation, and he moves away.

Steve gives a slight nod, focusing on cooking again. He's grateful when Natasha joins them, telling them how absolutely delicious it smells and giving each a kiss on the cheek.

Clint asks, "So did Bucky pass the Black Widow test?"

"He's working on it." She winks and steals some bacon.

The side of Steve's mouth curls up. "Is that a crush, Tash?"

She fills her mouth so she can't speak and shakes her head with a shrug.

Loki hands her a mimosa. "He's handsome enough, don't you think?"

"He is. But I'm surrounded in handsome men, that doesn't mean much." She accepts the drink and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Then what does mean much?"

She shrugs, leaning against the counter by Clint. "I'm surrounded by super heroes, by men who can do incredible things. I want Steve's sweetness, Clint's humour, Tony's brillliance, Bruce's consideration and that little - what's the expression? - je ne sais quois."

"I can be sweet," Clint says. "Sometimes. On rare occasions."

"This is true." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

Loki gets out plates and silverware. He munches on some of the fruit. "Is it almost ready?"

"Mine is." Steve's pouring the hash browns into a bowl as Natasha goes to help Loki.

"All done here," Clint says. He takes the pan with the eggs to the table. "We need some of those hot plate things to put under." He turns to Natasha. "See, I'm not a complete neanderthal."

Loki searches and finds some. He lays them on the table.

"Just mostly." She teases with a wink.

Steve puts the hash browns down and gets serving utensils. "We're a good team."

"We have an excellent leader," Loki says. "Thank you, Clint." He winks at Steve.

Clint laughs. "Trying to butter me up? I like it."

"I agree." Steve chuckles and claps Clint's shoulder. "You are the Avengers official breakfast leader."

"Do I get a badge?" he teases.

"I'll make one." Natasha grins making Steve laugh.

That's when Bruce walks in. "I was expecting caterers. Smells delicious."

"Grab a plate. Good ol' family style breakfast. Thanks to Clint." Steve pats his shoulder again.

Everyone serves themselves and eats. They fill Clint in on what he missed both when he was asleep and when he was out on assignment. Some things he wishes he had been there for. But he is glad he missed the ice skating.

"So when are we doing presents? Are we waiting on Tony? He didn't get up til noon last year." Natasha asks.

Steve nods. "You're right. And I need to get the turkey in soon if we want to eat at a decent hour."

Loki licks his lips, hesitating before speaking. "I could wake him up."

"Nicely?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"I was thinking a choir of angels softly singing hallelujah while a spotlight shines on him. You know, something Christmas-y."

Natasha snorts. "Do it!" She elbows Clint.

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "I have no problem with that."

Bruce asks JARVIS to show them Tony's bedroom on the screen. When the A.I. refuses, Bruce threatens him with a repeat of Steve's virus. The image of Tony sleeping appears.

At the side of the bed, five angels in white robes with wings and halos appear. Just as they start to sing, a light shines down on Tony. "Ha-llelujah. Ha-llelujah."

Everyone laughs when Tony starts awake cursing. "The hell is this shit?" He throws a pillow at the angels.

The pillow goes through them. They sing, "Breakfast awaits you. With the Avengers. Please go there and join them. Hallelujah." They and the spotlight disappear. Tony groans and buries his head under a pillow.

"A valiant effort." Natasha raises her coffee cup.

"There's always the method I used to use on Thor. But I think I'd like to survive the day." At everyone's look, Loki explains, "Bucket of cold water."

"Eh, screw him. Let's enjoy ourselves. Or you guys can, I have dinner to make. We can do presents after dinner." Steve decides its the most sensible plan.

"Bucky and Rhodey?" Bruce asks.

"Rhodey went home. Haven't seen Bucky today yet." Natasha tilts her head.

"You're right." Steve frowns. "Pepper should be over soon to help with dinner, though."

Bruce gets up to start on the dishes. Loki looks at Steve. He's on the verge of asking Steve if he wants to check on Bucky, but he just can't bring himself to do it. Instead he helps Bruce. Steve doesn't think it necessary to check on him. He knows Bucky is healing and needs space. Instead he goes to the other fridge to grab the turkey.

Clint decides to have more coffee and supervise.

Natasha starts pulling out ingredients to make 'golabki' (cabbage rolls) since the boys have been bugging her for years about the kinds of thing she had for Christmas dinner as a kid.

Bruce and Loki help wash any disks Steve and Natasha dirty and help with whatever they need. Clint watches from his bar stool. Natasha pulls Loki over and starts teaching him how to roll the meat mix into the large leaves.

Steve has got the turkey all trussed and prepped and into the oven. Then he takes a break for another coffee. Bruce taps Steve's shoulder and points to Loki. He is smiling and relaxed, concentrating on what he's doing and looking to Natasha for approval. Steve smiles, sneaking out his phone for a photo.

Natasha pats Loki's hand. "Excellent. Sure you're not Russian?"

He shrugs. "I still don't know who my mother is, so you never know."

"Doesn't really matter, does it? The past is gone." She smiles, her small genuine smile.

"Not anymore," he agrees.

She leans in to whisper. "I'll punch Clint in the kidney until he warms up to you. He got a second chance, he can't begrudge yours."

That makes him smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not sure that will help." He touches the tip of her nose. "You are a good friend."

She winks and gets back to the cabbage rolls, layering them into a slow cooker between rows of bacon and tomatoes.

Steve, meanwhile, is peeling potatoes and singing Christmas carols. "Petit papa Noel  
Quand tu descendras du ciel  
Avec des jouets par milliers  
N'oublie pas mon petit soulier."

Clint counters with, "Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad." Bruce and Loki join in.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Sure, drown out the sweet traditional carol for some rock-influenced nonsense."

"Damn straight," Clint says with a smile.

"I'd hardly call that traditional. There's not a single mention of Jesus." Natasha points out. "Now, do you know anything in Latin, Steve?"

"I don't hear you singing, Tash." He shoots back playfully.

Natasha grins. "That's cause I'm working on stealing your boyfriend."

This is when Bucky walks in to the ruckus. "...huh?"

Loki says, "Apparently I have a certain je ne sais quois."

"While I won't argue that." Steve gesticulates, potato peeler in hand, so stops himself. "I very much doubt she's actually tying to steal you."

Loki turns to Bucky. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

He shrugs. "Better than you lot, it seems. Can I help somewhere?"

"Come peel potatoes!" Steve has a large pile still left. Bucky shrugs and sits next to Steve, grabbing a knife to help.

Loki's smile becomes forced. He reminds himself they are just friends and consciously relaxes. Natasha touches the small of Loki's back, to comfort him.

"That obvious?" he asks her softly.

She leans in. "Clint wouldn't see it, but to Steve or me or Bucky? Yeah. You'll make him think he has a chance."

Steve and Bucky chatter amicably, occasionally teasing Clint, while peeling and cutting potatoes. The large pot slowly fills.

Loki nods. "I appreciate the advice. Anything else I can help with?"

"I bet if we steal potatoes from Steve he'll make us some of his home made buns for tonight." She pauses, a strange look coming over her face. "Or I'll sit with Bucky. You help Steve."

Loki's head cocks to the side trying to figure out what her look means. "Whatever you prefer."

"Steve! Give!" She takes the potato peeler out of his hand. "Loki says he wants to learn how you make   
bread."

He laughs as he's shoved out of the way. Luckily, it's a big kitchen so he has room to do so. Loki catches him in his arms. "Hello, love. Do you mind teaching me?"

"Not a problem at all." He steals a quick kiss before he goes about getting ingredients.

Clint decides he's the official quality assurance person and starts tasting everything whenever it looks good to him.

Steve starts showing Loki how to start the yeast while mixing the dry ingredients, and then how to knead the ingredients to form the gluten. He explains how resting keeps the gluten from breaking and how the yeast releases gasses into the bread.

Natasha smacks Clint and tells him to go put together a music list with Jarvis for them.

Clint kisses her cheek. "Yes, ma'am." He goes to get the tablet.

Steve uses bread kneading as an excuse to wrap his arms around Loki. 'Showing' him how. Loki does not mind at all and may in turn be pretending he doesn't quite get it in order to prolong the contact.

"Thanks for playing dumb." Steve whispers and kisses Loki's ear, before showing him how to split and shape the dough for buns.

He finds it oddly relaxing. His first ones aren't great, but he gets better with practice. "Your mother's recipe, yes?"

Steve nods. "We'll have to bake more at home."

Clint comes back in holding Ink and Smudge, one in each hand. "I heard meowing and discovered these. Yours?"

"Yes. Oh dear where were they now?" Steve leaves the bread to claim the mischievous kittens.

"On your bed. One was in the pillow case with the pillow still in it."

Loki laughs. "Smudge no doubt. He's the one with the white paws. The other is Ink."

Clint shakes their little paws.

Bruce laughs at him. "Never in my wildest imagination."

"I like cats. Sue me." Clint looks at Bucky. "What are your views on cats, Barnes?"

Bucky looks up. "Bland indifference?" He chuckles. "Steve was always the one with the soft spot for pathetic animals."

"Like you?" Steve sticks his tongue out.

"Lucky me," Loki says and gives Steve a light kiss. He gives the cats a scratch on the head.

Steve puts the cats on the floor to wander wraps an arm around Loki's waist. "I'd say it's made me pretty happy. Everyone should be so happy."

Clint pretends to barf. Bruce says he's just jealous and should be ignored.

Natasha puts her peeler down with a triumphant cry. "We're done!"

Bucky nods.

"Great, now we just need everything to cook." Steve lifts the heavy pot onto the stove. “How about a movie while we wait?”

"A Christmas Story," Clint declares.

Bruce replies, "You'll poke your eye out."

"I want to watch the one with the puppets." Natasha counters.

"Muppets," Clint corrects her. "They're Muppets. And fine." He goes to put it on.

Natasha's fists are in the air in silent victory. Steve laughs, leading Loki to the other room while the kittens scuffle around their feet. Bucky follows, an amused smirk on his face. Bruce smiles at Natasha then follows the others out.

Steve claims an easy chair so Loki has to sit in his lap. Natasha, somehow, ends up squished between Bucky and Clint on the couch.

Clint looks at her. "Just lie down. You know you want to."

She does, stretching out with her head on Bucky's lap and her legs over Clint's. Bucky reaches his hand to lightly stroke her hair as they watch.

Soon delicious smells are coming from the kitchen.

Pepper shows up almost two hours late, full of apologies but bringing an apple and a pumpkin pie.

When Tony finally shows up, near the end of the film, he loudly suggests everyone needs a drink. "There's more eggnog and wine and champagne." He snaps his fingers and some of his drones starts circling with appetizers.

Clint is the first to take advantage, getting several appetizers and some eggnog.

Steve has to admit, he's a bit impressed. "And I was starting to think you didn't like us, Tony."

"Nah, I just like bed more." Tony winks.

"Obviously," Bruce says. "You have to admit the effort was pretty killer."

"Mine?" Tony looks over. "Or the angels? Clearly Lokes, but who's idea?"

"Also Loki's," Bruce tells him. "He knows your ego."

"Fair enough." Tony goes over to Loki and offers his hand. "Thanks for the attempted wake up call."

Loki takes it from his seat. "You're welcome."

Steve is definitely not letting Loki up from that seat, arms securely around his waist. Tony goes back to gossiping, sitting with Clint for a while. The movie ends. Clint again tries for A Christmas Story. Bruce would rather eat.

Steve suggests if everyone sets the table and helps, dinner can be out in 15 minutes. He pats Loki's bottom to silently ask the former god to let him up. Loki gets up and leads the way to the kitchen. And 20 minutes later, they are ready to eat.

They all sit around the table together. Steve says a little silent prayer though he knows the others will laugh.

Tony stands and raises his glass. "May we all meet here again next year."

Pepper scowls at him. "How about a real prayer. Steve, would you mind?"

Steve is surprised. "Really? I... I didn't think..."

Tony cuts him off. "All actual Christians at the table raise your hand."

Steve is suddenly feeling very alone again until Pepper and Clint raise their hands. Natasha smiles but shakes her head. Bucky stares at his hands, having the decency to be embarrassed.

Bruce says, "I'm not exactly, but I'm okay with it."

"I think a prayer would still be appropriate. It's their holiday that's been taken over by the secular." Natasha adds.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Fiiiine. Captain Christian, could you?"

Loki says nothing about the Christians taking it from the Norse. He looks at Tony and says he would like to hear it.

Steve nods. He bows his head. "God, thank you for blessing us with each other, even if we don't always see it that way. Grant us courage to fight when we need to, and to walk away when it's better." He licks his lips and looks at Pepper.

"Amen," she says and thanks him with a smile.

They turn to food, little chatter but polite requests until the plates are full but joking and laughter starting once they begin to empty. It's nice, but Loki finds he misses Thor. A feast isn't the same without the hearty laugh and blustery voice. He touches Steve's knee and smiles at him, mouthing an 'I love you'. Steve smiles back, his hand squeezing Loki's under the table. He's also missing Thor's noise but he's grateful for those with them.

The kittens scamper up under Loki's chair and start mewing for attention (and maybe a bite of turkey). Steve notices and laughs, leaning in to whisper. "Mother, your babies want you."

Loki picks them up. "Sorry, loves, but this food is not for babies. Come, let's find you something to play with." He excuses himself and goes to put them in their pen until dinner ends.

While Loki's gone, Steve explains how he found them and they decided to keep them.

"They're sweet," Pepper says. "And they certainly bring out a side of Loki I didn't expect."

"People are complex." Natasha suggests, staring at Clint. "We can't judge them on a single impression."

Clint responds by drinking more wine.

Steve blushes slightly. "That's the side I get to see most. Lo' really is more that than the man who, well. You know."

Bruce nods. "Tony and I have seen it. Right, Tony?"

"He's still an asshole." Tony points out. "Just the same kind as most of us are."

Steve laughs. "Speak for yourself."

"I don't know," Clint says. "I suspect deep down even Cap is an asshole. If only there was someone here who really knew him." He looks directly at Bucky.

Loki comes back and sits quietly.

Bucky grins. "Steve? Yeah, Stevie's the biggest asshole of us all, I'd bet."

Steve makes a face. "See if I invite you anywhere anymore."

This makes Bucky laugh. "This kid used to get into so many fights, I was afraid I'd have to tell his ma about his death."

Clint leans back with a grin. "A fighter, huh? Over what?"

"I wasn't that bad." Steve is going bright red.

Loki takes his hand. "Perhaps you are part Asgardian," he teases.

"Let's see." Bucky starts numbering things off on his fingers. "People who disrespected soldiers, women, immigrants, or the disabled. People who bullied or stole. People who were excessively rude... Am I missing any, Stevie?"

The blush grows darker. "I just don't like bullies."

"Wow." Tony shakes his head.

"Almost sounds like you were looking for an excuse to fight," Clint says.

"I really wasn't. I just... It happened. Besides he was usually right there with me." Steve nods toward Bucky.

"Guilty." Bucky nods. "He was 90lbs soaking wet, even if he was scrappy as hell."

Natasha shrugs. "You don't have to be big to win a fight."

Pepper looks at the newest member of the group. "What about you, Bucky? Other than tag team with Steve, what did you like to do?"

"Me? I dunno. I always loved those science expos Stark put on. And dancing. Always had a girl to dance with every weekend. Sometimes she'd have a friend for Steve, but he'd never dance."

Steve takes Loki's hand again. "Maybe I was waiting for the right partner?"

"You know I don't, mean nothing by it, Stevie. Just that you didn't dance." Bucky shrugs.

Loki smiles at Steve then turns to Bucky. "You'll be happy to know Steve dances magnificently now."

"You've been dancing? Aww." Pepper smiles at them.

"Well, I'm glad." Bucky's face is a little funny for a moment, but it passes quickly.

"I actually love dancing." Steve admits. "Now that I have someone I feel confident doing it with."

"He's a total romantic." Natasha stage whispers to the table.

"Always was." Bucky's voice starts soft but gets stronger. "A dreamer, too. Too many science fiction stories."

"We went to a supper club," Loki tells them. "You should have seen her dress. Stunning. No one could take their eyes off her."

"Hush, Lo'." The blush is creeping back.

"You go out as girl Steve?!" Tony is fascinated.

Pepper hits him. "That's what you get out of it?" She shakes her head.

"But we could double date!" Toby attempts as defense. That makes Pepper less annoyed.

Steve shrugs. "Attracts less media attention."

"Understandable," Bruce says. "There are many days I'm glad Hulk is the famous one."

"Yeah. It used to be great to be the unknown." Natasha sighs.

Clint gives her a supportive smile. "Man, this conversation has turned into a downer. So, Steve has been a woman. Something tells me Loki has been a woman. Have you ever been women together?" he asks with a wicked smile.

"Yes," Loki says simply.

That is not the answer Clint expected. "Care to elaborate?"

"No."

Steve chuckles. He knows that's all Loki's giving. "How about we stop prying into my life and start looking at gifts, instead?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Pepper says. She'd rather not feed Clint and Tony's imagination with thoughts of girl-on-girl. "But first I think we should get these dishes to the kitchen. Tony, Clint, perhaps you'd like to take the lead on that." It isn't a request.

Tony sighs, but obeys. One does not argue with Pepper and hope to win. Natasha takes charge of wrapping up leftovers, getting Bucky to help.

Pepper asks Steve to help her pour more eggnog and take them to the living room where Bruce will play Santa and distribute the gifts once everyone is ready. Loki goes to get the cats again, knowing they will love playing with the wrapping paper and gift bags. At least they did when he and Steve were trying to wrap.

As the dishes are finished, everyone wanders into the living room and finds seats. Natasha and Clint squish together in an armchair. Tony and Pepper take one couch, Steve Loki and Bucky take another. Bruce is brought a special chair and DumE joins wearing a elf hat and ears to assist 'Santa'.

Bruce starts handing out presents, saying the name and giving them to DumE for delivery. "To Steve and boyfriend from Tony and Pepper."

Steve accepts with a nod, setting the protocol

Bruce calls a few more names then gets to, "To Thor from me." He hands it to DumE, who doesn't know what to do with it.

Loki shrugs and wiggles his fingers. A life-size cardboard Thor appears. "Thank you, friend Banner. I accept with most egotistical thanks," Thor's voice says.

Natasha laughs. "Can I keep Thor, after?"

Loki's eyebrows go up. "Certainly. Let me know if you want any additional features," he says with a wink.

"Nope." Natasha smirks. Steve chuckles. He suspects Thor's going to show up in a lot of weird places over the next week.

As expected Ink and Smudge are having great fun exploring and playing with all of the wrapping. They try to help a few Avengers with opening gifts. The room is filled with 'thank you's, hugs, laughter and even a few tears as each gift is revealed. There's even a punch, received by Clint from Natasha after his gag gift of a playboy with her on the cover.

Loki snuggles against Steve, thankful for this moment of happiness. A smile appears every time cardboard Thor makes some random booming statement. It's almost like having the real him here. On a whim he makes faint images of his and Steve's mothers then quickly sends them away, hoping no one noticed them.

Steve squeezes Loki just a little closer and kisses his temple. "You need to open my gift." Its larger but flattish. Inside is a bust painting of Frigga smiling, her eyes shining with love and pride.

Loki flings his arms around Steve and whispers a choked, "Thank you," in his ear.

Steve holds him close. "You're welcome. I was honoured to do it."

Tony notices the hugging. "You two aren't proposing over there, are ya? Got to have a proper audience for that."

Loki shakes his head and looks again at the picture. He shows it to Tony. "My mother." He looks into Steve's eyes before quietly adding. "It's going to be very difficult not to make love to you tonight."

Steve just kisses his temple and whispers. "We have our whole lives."

Clint rolls his eyes and turns to Tony. "I'm glad you and Pepper aren't that mushy."

Pepper goes to get more eggnog.

"I think there's a reason Natasha broke up with you." Tony replies as he strokes his hand over the toolkit Pepper got him.

"He snores, is always late, and can't remember how I take my coffee." Natasha offers.

Bruce gets a wistful smile. "Betty and I used to be like that, mushy as Clint calls it."

"You like it white." Bucky points out to Tasha, though he won't mention how he got that knowledge.

Pepper gives Bruce's shoulder a squeeze as she passes. Then she sits on Tony's lap and gives him a kiss. Tony is happy to kiss Pepper back and then whisper dirty nothings in her ear.

Steve leans his head on Loki's shoulder and looks at Clint. "What's the point of a relationship if you don't enjoy it? However, if our affection is insulting you, we could tone it down."

Natasha is impressed by Bucky's knowledge and lets it show. "We're going on a coffee date tomorrow." She decides.

Clint shrugs. "Just jealous." He looks at Natasha then Bruce. Considers making a joke about him and Bruce pairing up but decides against it. "Hey, Bruce, want to go pick up women some night? You can be my wingman."

"If you had just invited me drinking, I might have said yes. But I have no interest in being your wingman," Bruce tells him.

"I thought I was your wingman?" The hurt in Natasha's voice is completely feigned.

Clint throws a wad of wrapping paper at her. Smudge decides it needs to be stopped and runs over to Natasha to rescue her from it. Natasha catches it and tosses it to the kitty. "Good boy. Good boy. Who's smarter than Hawk? Who is?"

Steve can't help laughing at this point. The disdain in her voice is too much. Smudge is too busy attacking the paper to answer. Ink wants in on the action and joins him.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone pick on the archer. Very funny," Clint says. His phone vibrates. His face gets serious. "I gotta take this," he mutters as he walks off to talk on the phone.

"Is it Bobbi? Jessica? Kate?" Natasha calls after him before stretching to take up the whole chair.

"Sounds like Clint has quite the roster of exes," Loki says.

Clint comes back a few moments later. "It was Barney, not that it's any of your business."

She immediately softens. "He okay? Should we suit up?"

"He's fine. At camp again."

"Camp?" Loki asks.

"Jail."

Natasha sighs.

Steve shakes his head. "Reminds me how grateful we should be to have you, that you left that path. Thanks, Clint."

Clint shrugs. "Yeah. Sure."

"A toast," Pepper says. "Tony, make a toast."

"Hey, if nothing else you brought us Natasha." Tony winks. "She's the greatest thing to happen to all of us."

Pepper flicks Tony's ear.

"What?" Tony looks at Pepper.

Natasha chucks a shoe at Tony's head. It hits him in the back of it.

"Not exactly what I was thinking of," Pepper says. "A toast. To everyone being here?" She rolls her eyes. "Never mind. I'll do it myself."

Steve stands and raises his glass. "To the kind of family you find."

Pepper smiles at him. "To friends both old an new."

Natasha seconds by raising her cup in the air. Tony shrugs and lifts his.

"To second chances," Loki offers. "And third and fourth..."

"To the journey home." Bucky quietly adds.

"To happy memories," Bruce says.

Clint raises a glass. "For having somewhere you belong."

They finally all drink. There's a lot of smiles and looking around. Its been an interesting Christmas.

"Now a Christmas Story?" Clint asks, smiling because he knows he'll be shot down and interested in seeing how they do it this time.

"Actually, that sounds great." Steve winks.

"Seriously?" the archer asks.

"Can we make caramel corn to eat with it? I know Steve has a recipe." Natasha takes Clint's hand and squeezes. He nods, wary of her kindness.

Steve nods. "It'll take about half hour, if you wanna watch something short first while I make it."

Pepper suggests either Charlie Brown, Rudolph, or Frosty.

"I suppose I have to let you up," Loki says. He sighs dramatically and moves. Steve thanks Loki with a kiss and heads to the kitchen.

Natasha points out that Charlie Brown is a lot like Clint. The fake Thor laughs heartily at Natasha's joke.

"Do you need help?" Loki calls to Steve.

Tony gets Jarvis to put on Charlie Brown.

"Wouldn't hurt." Steve calls back.

Loki gets up and joins him in the kitchen as the cartoon starts. Loki is pulled into a deep kiss first thing. Then he's asked to spread popcorn mixed with peanuts out evenly in pans After that kiss, Loki is ready to do just about anything Steve tells him.

Once the pans are ready, Steve pours cooked sugar over them carefully. The pans go into the oven and Steve stirs them occasionally to ensure the caramel coats evenly.

Loki holds Steve around the waist. "At the risk of jinxing it, today has been better than I anticipated."

"I'm glad." He leans into Loki's embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, starlight."

Soon the popcorn's ready, so they divide it into bowls and bring it out. Clint shouts a hooray and tells JARVIS to put on the movie. Everyone's snuggled in, enjoying the movie and their caramel corn. It really is like a big family. Steve sighs happily.

Loki is chuckling quietly as Clint mouths the words. The cats are sleeping against Natasha. Who has also fallen asleep, her head nuzzled into Clint's neck and one hand on his knee. 

Pepper is close to sleeping, nestled against Tony, stray bits and kernels of popcorn on their shirts and laps.

As the movie ends, Steve groans. "Man, do I have to take everyone to bed?"

"Bucky or I can take Natasha," Clint says.

Tony yawns. "I got Pep. C'mon, honey." He scoops her up.

Bucky considers. "Go ahead. She trusts you more."

Clint gently takes her over his shoulder and carries her to her room. Bruce is still awake though barely and follows them out.

"I'll get the kits," Loki says and takes them to their room.

Once Steve makes sure everyone's made it to bed, he heads back to his own room.

"Ready to lose your penis?" Loki asks with a smirk.

Steve snorts with laughter. "So dramatic."

"Are you surprised?"

"Nope." He wraps his arms around Loki.

Loki in turn wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "So are you? Ready?"

"Do I get kisses?"

"Of course. Before _and_ after."

"Then I am." He smiles.

Loki kisses him softly. Then he wriggles his fingers as he rubs their noses together. Then he kisses her again.

She kisses him slowly and softly. "Mine."

"Yours," he agrees.

"Mental health check?" She runs her hands over his shoulders.

"Good. A little melancholy but good. You?"

"Happy." She nods. "Definitely happy."

He gives her a kiss. "Come. Let's get you to bed. See if that curvaceous body of yours helps you sleep."

"If not, you're going to have to comfort me." She runs her finger down his chest.

Loki makes a playful face as though that will be difficult. "Well, if I must."

"It'll be painful not touching you. I don't think I'll make it.”

"Should I tie you up?" he asks softly.

She hugs him. "That'll make it worse. Maybe just hold me?"

"As you wish, love." He guides her to bed and lies down with her, keeping his arm around her.

"Mmn." She nuzzles against him. "Night."

"Night, love." He closes his eyes and goes to sleep. It takes a little while but she falls asleep with her cheek against his chest.


	30. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tests on Steve, Loki has a bad day, and a bowling adventure is had with Clint, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony. Oh and some girl on girl Steve/Loki action. ;)

Steve and Loki are back in Tony's lab, confirming to Tony and Bruce that Steve sleeps better as a woman. Bruce and Tony exchange a look.

"More tests?" Tony suggests, a bit gleefully.

Loki scowls at him and takes Steve's hand protectively.

Steve sighs. "But it'll help?"

"It will help us understand what's going on," Bruce tells him.

"Let's do it."

"Alright, into your skivvies and well wire you up again." Tony starts setting things up.

Loki gives Steve a firm kiss. "Do you need him male or female first?"

Bruce thinks female. "We've already taken tests with him male. This way we can compare the two."

Steve nods, squeezing Loki's hand once transformed then starting to strip down. Tony starts applying sensors to her.

Bruce explains again the tests they'll be performing and what the sensors do. Steve nods, remembering. She holds her arms up for Tony's last few sensors. Then he takes some measurements. Loki feels helpless, something he's not used to and definitely doesn't like. Steve just goes along with it all. She's far too used to being a lab rat. 

They spend half the day in the lab. By the time its all over, Steve is exhausted and cranky.

Loki rubs circles on her back. "Sleep or food?"

"Food."

He takes her out where she can sulk in peace without the others bothering her. They go to a dark pub that serves food. She's grateful to him. She orders and eats two full meals, but is much happier by the end of it. "Thank you. That's so much better."

"You're welcome. Anything for my starlight." He smiles at her and finishes his beer. "Another drink?"

"Please." She takes his hand.

He kisses her hand and goes to the bar to order her another. She leans back, finally relaxing though she thinks she'll bug Loki for a massage after. He returns to her, relieved neither the Avengers nor Bucky have tracked them down. "Your drink, m'lady. Now what should we do with the rest of the day?"

"I don't care as long as I'm attached to you for it." She smiles and takes a sip.

"A museum perhaps. Are any open?" He pulls out his phone to check.

"Art gallery?" She perks up.

"Yes. I can buy you a painting if you find one you like."

She bites her lip to calm her excitement. "Is there one?"

"One moment, love. Still looking." He taps his phone a few more times. "Yes. There are a few actually. Greenwich Village. Upper West Side. Harlem. Any area in particular or style you'd like to try?"

"Greenwich would be fun, I think."

"There are a few galleries in the same area there. Finish your drink, and we'll be off."

She nods, swallowing the beer down. She's quite excited to look at art with Loki.

They head to Greenwich Village on the motorcycle and visit the galleries. One is predominantly pop art. Another is ethnic art. The third has a bit of different styles. Steve seems especially curious about the ethnic art. (S)he enjoys the shapes and stories in them. They must look like they have money, because the gallery works are very attentive, bringing them wine and telling them about the artists.

"See anything you'd like to take home, love?"

"I don't know. There's so many interesting pieces. Those two, though." She points at two pieces done largely in blue by the same artist. Possibly part of a series.

Loki looks at them. "They match your eyes," he notes. The gallery employee agrees. Loki asks about the price. The artist is just starting to get traction, and the employee assures them that the price is quite reasonable. Loki buys them and gives them the address to send them to. "But not till the week after next."

"Aww, Lo'!" She pulls him close for a deep kiss.

"Merry Christmas, starlight." He gazes into her eyes, loves the happiness he sees in them. "Shall we continue to the next gallery? Or would you prefer returning home and letting me rub your feet?"

The gallery worker thinks they won't last the year. Either that or figures she's his mistress.

"Let's go home, night sky. We should make up for last night." She kisses his cheek.

Soon they are on the couch with the kittens. Loki is giving Steve that foot rub while Ink and Smudge battle for attention. Steve is purring happily. Her head is back, relaxing.

Clint comes in eating some pie. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Steve opens one eye. "My being female or my being with Loki?"

"Both."

"Your problem." Steve shrugs and closes her eyes again. "That reminds me. Lo'? Is it possible for you to let Clint see into your mind?"

Loki's hands stop. "I think that would be highly uncomfortable for both of us."

"But it would make you even." She shrugs again and wiggles her toes to suggest Loki start again. "Just a thought."

Loki starts to rub her feet again as he looks at Clint, who is smiling. "You like the idea."

"Especially if I get to control you for a bit."

"No."

"Fine. Then just show me your head when you were controlling me."

Loki thinks it over. He calculates how much he can wall off from Clint. "Fine. After dinner. Alone in your room. Steve, you may attend if you wish."

Steve nods. "I think I will." She's worried how it will leave either of them.

Both men are nervous but too proud to admit it. And neither eat as much as they usually do. Steve watches both, carefully. Part of her regrets the suggestion, but at the same time she suspects it's the best way to clear the air.

If Natasha notices anything as she dines with them, she doesn't say anything. Clint is grateful. Finally, Loki gives a small nod, and the three of them go to Clint's room.

They sit on the bed facing each other. "I'll try to shield you from the pain," Loki says. He takes Clint's hands in his. "Ready?"

Steve stands across from the two men so she can see them easily. She wants to be ready should she need to catch one or the other.

Clint nods. He's suddenly hit with a myriad of images and sounds and emotions. It takes a moment for them to make sense. He growls as though trying to keep control. Loki breaks contact, and they stare at each other as both breathe heavily.

"Jesus Christ," Clint says. "Is that really..?"

"Are you okay?" Steve speaks quietly, she's been holding her breath the whole time.

Clint blinks. Tears roll down his cheeks. He pulls Loki into a hug, and Clint is not a hugger. He pulls away. "Who was that?"

Loki shakes his head. "Doesn't matter now."

"Clint? Lo'?" Steve gently puts a hand on each shoulder.

Clint jumps at the contact. "Sorry." Wipes his eyes. He looks at Loki. "Sorry."

Loki shrugs. "You had excellent reasons."

"Will you stop picking on him now, Clint? That's all I ask."

He shrugs. "No more than I pick on anyone else. Will that do?"

"Thank you." Steve smiles. "Lo'? Should we leave Clint in peace for now?"

Loki nods. He takes Steve's hand and leads her to their room. As soon as the door is closed n he pulls her into a needful kiss. Steve's side of the kiss is protective, and her arms circle Loki to hold him close. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I suggested that."

"Remind me why I chose you," he pleads as if afraid to be lost in the darkness once again.

"Because I believe in you. Because I trust you. Because I see how much value you have. Because I love you. Because I would never purposely lie to you nor purposely hurt you. Because we fit perfectly." She pulls him closer, rocking him against her chest. "Because you're mine, because I won't let you go."

He holds her tight. "I love you. I love everything about you." He's starting to calm down again. Managing to look up, his eyes shine with tears as he smiles at her. "Good thing we decided to take turns when breaking."

"Will you be okay?" She kisses his forehead again, then his nose and lips.

"I will," he assures her, sounding a bit more confident.

"Good. I love you." She strokes his face.

"Good. Because if anyone else had asked that of me, I would have hurt them."

Steve frowns. "Then you should have said no. You're allowed to."

Loki feels anger creeping up and his jaw tensing. "I know that. But I also knew it was important to you. So I agreed."

"I'm sorry." Her voice is soft, regretful. "I thought it would help. I... I knew it could be painful for you, but I also know how strong you are. Please understand that."

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "I do. I'm sorry but I need a moment." He grabs his coat and scarf and hat. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Oh. Okay." She steps back, head bowed.

He notices the change in her demeanor and wants to ignore it. It would be so easy to ignore it, to let her feel the guilt as punishment. But he finds he can't. "Would you like to come?"

She shakes her head stubbornly. “You need your space. I'll be in the gym.”

"This isn't anger at you. Not predominantly. It just brought back a lot." He leaves without waiting for an answer.

She sighs. Of course it wouldn't occur to Loki that she would be angry at herself for letting him be hurt. She goes to punch something, but decides flexing and stretching would suit her mood better so ends up on the uneven bars.

Clint ends up at the gym, too, after a very unmanly cry. He brought his bow and arrows for target practice and to center himself. He's a little surprised to find Steve there still looking all not like the Steve he's used to. "Hey." He keeps walking to the target area.

"Hi." Her voice is soft, she barely answers at all. She's wrapping and powdering her hands for the bars.

They go to their chosen areas and re-center themselves as, outside, Loki walks the light-strewn streets. The cold air both helps and hinders, reminding him who he is. No, who he was. The cold seeps into his bones in a way it never had before. All around are reminders of Steve. Humanity itself is a reminder of Steve.

Steve goes through an old routine, familiar enough to be mostly memory but still difficult enough to focus her mind. She moves with skill and grace, though she does make a few stumbles due to being in the wrong body. She forces herself not to think on Loki. He _will_ be back.

Loki screams at the night. He uses magic to ensure no one hears him. It makes him feel alone. He sees a couple being jerks to their daughter, and makes them trip in the snow. That makes him feel a little better, and he heads home.

Clint feels better. Whatever Loki showed him feels more like a dream now. He waves at Steve as he leaves the gym. Steve keeps at her routine, she assumes Loki will find her when he wants company. She turns and flips never missing a beat.

Loki is surprised not to find Steve in their room. He asks JARVIS where he might find him and immediately goes to the gym.

Steve dismounts with a double somersault followed by a twist. She pauses for some water before jumping back up.

Loki claps. "Bravo."

Steve pauses, holding herself upside down on the bar. "Thanks I'm better in my male body."

"Would you like me to change you?"

"Doesn't matter. Still feels good." She continues her flip to the second bar.

Loki sits on the floor and watches her. After several minutes she dismounts again, posing artfully for Loki. He claps. "Beautiful."

She bows. "What can I say? I'm very flexible."

"One of your many wonderful qualities. Forgiveness being perhaps your best," Loki says and stands. "Can you forgive my rudeness?"

"Already have. Can you forgive me for making you relive that?" She holds out her hands.

He takes them. "You didn't make me do anything. I agreed to do it of my own free will. I do have that you know. Now. Again."

She nods. "My love. I will fight to defend that free will."

"In the immortal words of Steve Rogers, I can fight my own battles."

"To quote his best friend James Barnes, 'you don't have to'." She smiles warmly, her fingers moving up to stroke his hair.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not sure how I feel about his best friend yet." He realizes too late that was probably a bad thing to say.

"He has... Changed a bit." Steve allows.

"We all have," Loki notes. He gets lost in her eyes. "Make love to me?"

"Any way you want." She pulls him close, holding him as if she could keep the whole world away.

"Our room so no one can disturb us."

She nods and takes his hand to head back up. She's sweaty and dusty, but it doesn't even matter. Loki certainly doesn't mind. He refrains from touching more than her hand until they are back in their room. Her arms circle his neck the second the door is closed. She gives him one of those kisses he can feel all the way to his toes.

He smiles at her. "You still have your strength, yes? Carry me to bed?"

"Easy." She grins and picks him up. Taking him over to bed, she gently lies him down with a flurry of kisses.

He laughs, a bit surprised he can feel joy again.

"Hey gorgeous. Tell me what you want. I will give you absolutely anything." She gently traces his lips.

"I want you on top, riding me, making love to me. I want to touch you."

She takes his hand and presses it over her clothed breast. "It's yours."

He pulls her into more kisses as he tugs at her clothes, coughing at some of the dust.

"Sorry." She chuckles as she shucks off her shirt.

"It's fine." He runs his hands up her torso. "So beautiful."

She smiles and starts working on his shirt. "And yours."

He helps her until they are both naked, their lips unable to resist each others. She purrs and rubs her body against his. She finds some lube, coating her hands and rubbing it over his body. He kisses every bit of her body he can reach.

"I love you." She murmurs against his lips as her lubed hand wraps around his cock and strokes.

He bites at her lips as his cock hardens in her hand. "Inside you. Please."

She nods. "Condom?"

"Condom. My bag. Side pocket."

She grabs it and rolls it on. Then she straddles his hips, gently teasing him

Loki caresses her head lovingly. "Hurry, love, or I'm likely to take the lead on this."

She lowers on to him, rocking and riding. "Lo'."

It's exactly what he needs. There are moments he still can't believe Steve Rogers is his. This is one such moment. "Pinch me. Prove to me I'm not dreaming."

She does, with a smile. "Dreams come true, darling."

"You're living proof of that." He pulls her down for another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more." She sucks on his lower lip.

He comes sooner than he'd like, his hands grasping onto her back as his own arches off the bed. She feels him and moans softly, though she's not there yet. "Good boy. I love you."

Licking his lips, he flips her over and kisses down her body until he can taste her wetness on his tongue.

"Lo'!" She gasps, arching towards him.

He holds her legs open as he works, his tongue flicking over her labia before teasing her clit.

"There, there." She's whimpering. She's so close she can practically taste it.

Loki decides to tease, going to that spot for a few licks before abandoning it a moment then returning there again. He loves taking her to the brink then denying her.

"Yes!" She screams out, nails digging into the bed. "Oh God, Loki, yes!"

He remains there until she stops yelling then slowly moves up her body again. "Now, young lady, I thoroughly expect you to have a wonderful night's sleep after that." He smiles then gives her a kiss.

She laughs softly against his mouth. "Such a brat. I love you."

"And I love you. Truly. Madly. Beyond rhyme and reason."

"You are my reason." She wraps a leg around him.

He makes a pained expression. "Poor you, entrusting your reason to one such as I. 'Crazier than a bag of cats' is what they called me if memory serves."

"All the safer." She winks.

His laugh comes sudden and sharp. It ends with a smile. "How do you do that? How do you make me so happy so quickly?"

She takes his hands, twining their fingers. "We're two halves. Now we're whole and its our greatest joy."

Loki smiles at her, his Steve. He wants to marry her, to give her children, a life, a future. He wants to be better for her. But instead of saying all this, he continues to smile and kisses her nose. She smiles back, looking at him through long lashes with a full heart.

"I now I shall ask you the least romantic question ever. Ready? Do you need the bathroom anytime soon? I think the spell messed up my stomach a bit."

"No. You okay?" She frowns, stroking his cheek.

"Yes. Just a bit of discomfort. A good shit should put me right as rain." He gets up with a yawn and stumbles to the bathroom, closing the door.

She shakes her head, rolling over onto her stomach and hugging a pillow. He comes out 10 minutes later and lies next to her. A quick check of his email, and he settles in to sleep. She smiles and curls against him. He wraps his arms around her and sleeps. But dreams plague him, dreams of fire and rejection and madness. There rules are reversed with Loki lying awake and Steve sleeping as he holds her.

Steve wakes early, surprised to find Loki awake. "Love?"

"Hmm?" He smiles when he sees her eyes. He looks tired. "Morning."

"Come here." She pulls him into a tender kiss. "Would it help to talk? You're allowed to say no."

He hesitates. "Not yet. Maybe later."

She nods and strokes his hair. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Let me take care of you. Shower? Massage? Sex? Exercise? You name it."

His mind is sluggish, and it takes him a while to decide. "Massage sounds good."

She nods, pulling away and rolling him to his stomach. She takes some massage oil and rubs it between her hands before smoothing it over his skin. She starts softly reciting some of their favourite French poems while rubbing his shoulders.

He allows himself to relax at her touch and her words. He magically brings the kittens up on the bed, and they start walking on him. He loves it.

Steve smiles, continuing her work. "Je t'aime."

Loki responds with a contented hum. "You're perfect. Perfectly imperfect," he adds knowing she doesn't like to be thought of as perfection. "Are we staying a woman today?"

"Mmn. Would you like me to?" She's happy either way, and she's more concerned about Loki today.

"Entirely up to you love. I was actually thinking of changing myself."

"We could spend the day as women, steal Natasha and have a girls day?" She leans against Loki, kissing his neck.

"That sounds like fun." He changes beneath her, his form changing into slender curves.

"Ooh." She laughs and runs her hands along Loki's figure. "Hello pretty girl."

Loki rolls onto her back. "Hello." She kisses her lover's hands. "Should we text Natasha, make sure she's free?"

"I will." She sends off a quick message. Then she leans in to steal a kiss while she waits for the reply.

Loki takes another kiss. "You aren't getting away that easily." She takes another deeper kiss.

"Who said I wanted to?" They're still kissing when Steve's phone buzzes. She lets it wait until she's thoroughly ravished Loki's mouth. Finally she looks. "She says she'll meet us for lunch?"

"Should we invite Pepper? She was very sweet to us on Christmas."

"Do you have her number?"

Loki smiles. "You aren't used to being here. JARVIS, please ask Pepper if she's available for a girl's lunch with Steve, Natasha, and myself."

"Oh!" She blushes. "Right."

The AI acknowledges the command. He comes back a moment later. "Ms. Potts regrets she already has lunch plans. She hopes she can have a raincheck."

Loki looks to Steve for an explanation, mouthing 'rain check?'.

"Another time."

"Yes, she can have a raincheck," she says. Looking at Steve, she notes, "So we have all morning."

"We sure do." She runs her hand seductively over Loki's belly. "We should stay in bed and.... Sleep." She teases.

"Okay." Loki closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. Steve cuddles in, one hand massaging Loki's breast. One green eye opens. "You're making this difficult," she says then guides her head to a soft kiss.

"I try." Steve winks. "Shall I make it more or less difficult?"

"More. Definitely more." Her kisses become more needful.

Steve's hand caresses over Loki's belly and down between her legs while they kiss. Loki spreads her legs as she starts becoming aroused, the first traces of wetness meeting Steve's fingers.

"Good girl." She nips Loki's lip as her fingers press inside. She strokes slowly, curling her fingers just so.

A soft moan escapes Loki's lips. She grabs Steve's strong arms as she looks into her blue eyes. "Steve." She squirms slightly wanting more of that touch. "There. Please. Fuck. There." Her voice is tense with need.

"Here?" Steve gives her extra attention right there while slipping down to suck on her nipples, one at a time.

"Ye-yes." She had forgotten how amazing this could feel. Her back arches off the bed as she moans out her name.

"My good girl." She softly kisses along Loki's neck. "I love you."

"Love you," she pants back, feeling wonderfully sluggish as Steve gently strokes her thighs, soothing and slow.

"Do you need... want...?" Loki asks as she strokes her neck.

"Need? No. Want? Constantly." She grins and takes a kiss.

"What do you want? Tell me and it's yours."

"Right now? Mostly kisses. Your lips are so soft."

Loki complies happily, moving Steve beneath her to now easily place them in random places. Her breast. Her tummy. Her lips. Her shoulder. Her wrist.

Steve sighs happily. "Come here." She tugs Loki up so she can taste her lips.

Loki gives her a kiss then smiles down at her. "Hello, love."

"Hey." She pushes Loki's hair off her face. "We should think about getting ready for the day."

She gives an exaggerated sigh. "If we must." She steals one last kiss and rolls out of bed. She heads for the shower.

Steve follows, chasing Loki in with a threat of pinching her ass. One shower later where Loki washes Steve's hair, they are dressed in comfortable clothes and headed for the kitchen and a small breakfast. Steve has once again stolen some of Loki's male clothing. She loves smelling her lover on her all day. She finds some cereal and offers Loki some, too.

They eat, exchanging smiles and trying to decide where to go for lunch. Finally, they decide to go for New York style pizza. A life essential, Steve points out. Loki knows better than to argue the point.

Clint walks in and does a double take. "Do you all do that a lot? Change bodies I mean?"

Steve shrugs. "Like wearing a tee shirt."

Clint gives a head tilt, a silent okay, then gets his coffee.

"You wanna try? We're having a girls day."

"Yeah no. Thanks."

"Your loss." Steve puts her and Loki's bowls in the dishwasher.

"I'm a white heterosexual cis male, and I like it that way. If I could get rich I win the life lottery. But I guess that prize goes to Tony."

"I don't know, Clint. I'm happy. That counts, right?" Steve smiles and offers her hand.

"Yeah it does. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Hear hear," Loki agrees. "Especially if that means I get to be happy, too."

"I've just been lucky." Steve shakes her head. "Guess you could say I won that lottery of yours."

"Yeah well maybe I'll take that buddy of yours drinking and hear some Steve stories."

Steve chuckles. "Don't believe everything you hear."

"And only half of what I read," he confirms.

"I just mean that Bucky will exaggerate a lot just to see if you will believe him."

"Don't worry, Cap. I intend to ask you about everything he tells me," Clint says with a wink.

"Oh good." Steve laughs.

He wonders if Bucky, Bruce, and Tony would want to go bowling. Knowing Tony, they probably wouldn't even have to leave the building.

Steve would certainly encourage that, but for now its time for them to meet with Natasha. "Oops, Lo', its time for us to meet Tash downstairs. Clint. I owe you a beer later, k?"

"Sure thing." Clint leaves, too, to go bang on Bucky's door.

After a minute, Bucky answers. "Yeah?"

"Hey, so do you like bowling? Or beer? Or both? I was thinking we could bowl or drink. Preferably both."

"Sure. I could do that. Clint, right?" Bucky nods.

"Yeah. I was gonna invite Bruce and Tony, too, unless you think Tony is too much of an ass to hang out with." He offers a friendly smile.

"That's okay." He pauses. "No Steve?"

"Nah. They're having a girl's day with Natasha if you can believe that."

"Oh..." Bucky looks upset but then shakes it off. "Well, let's go have fun."

Clint gives a sharp nod then leads the way to the lab to invite Tony and Bruce. Bucky follows, admittedly curious.

"Science bros! Who is up for some bowling?"

Tony looks up. "Bowling? There's lanes on the 17th floor."

"Knew it," Clint says with a self congratulatory grin. "You two wanna join our what?"

Tony looks at Bruce and shrugs. "Steve's problem can wait a couple hours."

Bruce smiles. "He does have a workaround. And I've been wanting a rematch."

Bucky looks between them. "Steve has a problem?"

"Yeah, no worries though." Tony rises and stretched. "We got it."

They head down. Clint immediately gets beers and nachos.

With a couple of hits, Tony gets the machines working and the balls rolling. He grins, arms spread. "Awesome?"

Bucky rolls his eyes. How does Steve always end up with these types?

Clint sets the beer down. "Yes, Tony. You're a regular Willy Wonka. Can we play already? Or do you need a few more ego strokes."

"I'll just win, then more will come naturally."

"Sounds like a challenge," Bruce says. He picks out his lucky ball.

Bucky looks around. Although they had bowling in his day, he never played. "So, how do we do this?"

Clint holds up a ball. "Basically use this ball to knock over as many of those pins as you can. You get 2 tries, and you can't pass that line."

Bucky picks up a ball and tosses it HARD straight through the air at the pins.

"Shit." Tony winces as things break.

Clint laughs. "You I like."

"Roll it. You have to roll the ball." Tony demonstrates as helper bots scurry to fix the damage.

"Oh." Bucky chuckles and gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry, buddy."

Bruce says, "Don't worry about it. Tony is made of money."

"And here I thought he was Howard's kid." Bucky teases.

Tony only twitches slightly. "Ha. Ha. Can we play?"

Clint is up next. He leaves 3 pins standing on his first roll, of course on opposite sides of the lane. He gets a gutter ball the next roll. Bruce goes next, and it's obvious this is his game. Bucky seems to be still getting the hang of it when he tries. He keeps the ball in the lane, but it's pretty wild and only hits 3 pins. Tony, however, has been practicing. He gets a spare and curses under his breath.

Bruce smiles happily. He's in the lead for most of the game.

Clint gives Bucky the talk about the thumb pointing where you want the ball to go. "But don't sweat it. It's really just an excuse to drink beer."

Bucky nods. "Any excuse is a good one."

Tony does his best, and really is giving Bruce a good run, though he never manages to quite get ahead.

Clint starts telling them stories about the circus and having to help with the animals. "There is nothing quite like birthing an elephant."

"Gross. Man, I'm trying to have a beer. You're stories are worse than Steve's." Bucky makes a face. Tony shrugs. He's seen worse. (Bucky has too, he just won't say as much.)

"And here I thought you Greatest Generation guys were made of stronger stuff." Clint smiles as he says it. "How about you tell some stories?"

"Sure, would you prefer me to talk about blowing guys' heads off or watching my friend ripped apart by a bomb?" Bucky is clearly unimpressed by the comment. "Or maybe you'd like to hear about some of the shit I did as the winter soldier? That could be fun."

Clint raises his hands. "Fine. Okay. Sorry I asked. What about you, Bruce? Got any good college stories?"

Bruce goes with his high on marijuana with the munchies and looking for an open McDonald's story. Tony's heard this one enough he can tell parts of it for Bruce. And Bruce lets him. Tony is a better story teller anyway. Except, somehow, the story ends up being about Tony picking up drivethru in the iron man suit. Bruce just laughs. He looks over at Bucky to see if that has helped lighten his mood. Bucky is very much absorbed by his beer, thinking of other things.

Tony is trying to get Clint to make more nachos, since he apparently does it best.

Clint chuckles. "I should stay charging you," he says as he gets up.

"Everything okay?" Bruce asks Bucky quietly.

"Hmmn? Sorry. Just thinking about Steve." His fingers trace the label of his beer.

"Must be difficult, being in a strange time, him having a new life. If I were in your position I'd probably be missing my best friend."

Bucky nods. That's not exactly it, but it's close enough. "I worry about him."

"I'm sure. If it helps I've never seen him happier than these last few days. Having you and Loki really seems to have helped," Bruce tells him.

A half frown crosses Bucky's face. "It should, and yet... I don't know." Bucky shakes his head.

Bruce nods. "If you ever need an ear..."

Clint returns with more nachos and more beer. Tony follows after him. "Seriously, you should be impressed. I don't deserve this disrespect."

"Thank you." Bucky whispers before looking up at the incomers.

"I'm always impressed by you, Tony," Clint says. He points to his own stomach. "Right here."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Who's ready for another game? I really need to beat Bruce." 

Clint is in. Bruce looks at Bucky before answering. "I'm kind of tired. And I like having beat you, Tony."

Bucky nods. "I still need to pack before I go tomorrow."

Tony sighs. "You suck. Clint! Let's do this. Me and you."

"You're on."

Bruce goes up with Bucky. "I feel like I should apologize for them."

"Nah." Bucky shakes his head. "That's the kind of idiot Steve usually finds."

"Oh yeah? Present company excluded?" Bruce smiles.

"Mostly." Bucky winks.

He nods in response. "So are you doing anything special your last night in New York?"

"I was actually thinking of visiting a few more of our old haunts from back in the day." He shrugs. "They've mostly changed everything but its nice to say goodbye."

"Steve joining you for the farewell tour?"

"It sounds like he has plans." Bucky sounds bitter.

"I'm sure he'd want to spend your last night here with you," Bruce says. "Especially if you're visiting old haunts."

"I'll ask." He's doubtful.

"Well on the off chance he doesn't and you want some company and if Natasha isn't available," he says with a smile, "Give me a call."

"Thank you, Bruce." He offers his hand, genuinely touched. Bruce shakes it. They go into their own rooms. Bruce considers whether to encourage Steve to spend the evening with Bucky but ultimately decides not to interfere.


	31. Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, Steve and Loki shop for lingerie. Steve and Bucky visit Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki: http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/58/22/0c/58220c5efdfc02ff71ad2aac75c9e413.jpg  
> Steve: http://www.yandy.com/Plus-Size-Glacier-Ice-Baby-Doll-Lingerie-Set.php

The girls had their pizza then decided to see a film. It was hard to decide on a movie they could all agree on, but they finally decided to see the big fantasy movie that had been put out for the season. On the way out, Steve and Natasha get into a discussion on how poorly executed the fight scenes were. Every so often Loki will say something wasn't so bad or was well done just to get them going again. Steve realizes what she's doing after a while and punches her in the arm. "No wonder you were god of mischief."

"I just like hearing the experts talk," she says with a smile.

"Sure."

Natasha rolls her eyes but grins.

Loki kisses Steve's cheek. Steve smiles and takes her hand.

"Man, you two are sickeningly cute, you know that?" Natasha sticks out her tongue.

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry," Loki says.

Natasha laughs. "Don't be. Love is fantastic and you're lucky to have it."

"So have you had any further thoughts about Bucky?"

She shrugs.

"Are you playing matchmaker, lover?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"No. Just want to see Natasha as disgustingly happy as we are."

Steve leans over to stage whisper to Natasha. "Loki seems to think Bucky wants me. She's been jealous. She really ought to realize that nothing compares with her."

Natasha laughs and shakes her head. "Well, he certainly cares about you. I'm not going to date him just to keep him off your ass, though. If I do, it'll be because he's a nice guy."

"Well." Steve nods. "He is that."

Loki rolls his eyes. "I just think Natasha should be with someone who is strong and capable and who can keep up with her. I've met very few men who could."

"I could." Steve points out.

"Yes, love. That would put you in the few category. But you are already taken." She gives Steve another kiss. And then Loki realizes something. "Must it be a man? Or would a woman do."

"Just guys for me, sorry Loki." She winks.

"Even when I wasn't, though, I didn't have a chance. Did I?"

Natasha shakes her head. "I don't date brothers. "

"Would you have dated her?" Loki asks curious.

"Uh." Steve rubs the back of her head. "That kiss wasn't bad."

" _That_ kiss?" Natasha laughs.

"Shut up." Steve blushes.

Loki strokes her cheek. "Oh look. My favorite color." She takes her hand. "Thank you for not being interested, Natasha."

Natasha's still laughing. "Oh, Steve, you're adorable." She kisses her cheek. Steve goes deeper red.

Loki pretends to sober up. "Enough, Natasha. We don't want Steve to spontaneously combust."

Steve groans and buries her face in Loki's neck. "I hate you."

Natasha grins and sticks out her tongue.

"You love us. And we love you back," Loki assures her.

"Nope." Steve shakes her head where it is.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Loki suggests. "Unless you'd rather go lingerie shopping," she says with a chuckle.

"You mean we can't do both?" Natasha skips ahead a few steps.

Steve sighs and looks at Loki. "The proper kind."

"The proper kind," Loki promises.

Natasha turns around to look back at them both. "So? We going? Or do I go back and invite Clint for beer?"

"We're going," Loki replies.

They find a little shop that does hot chocolate the proper way. They also sell cakes, so they each get a different slice and sit with their drinks, sharing.

Loki looks at Natasha. "Combat expert. Computer expert. Spy. But what do you do for fun?"

"Eat cake with gender swapped super heroes, clearly." Natasha teases before a forkful of cake.

"She sits around with Clint and plays video games." Steve blows on her hot chocolate. "Or they did when I was staying at the tower."

Natasha shrugs. "Its great for hand eye coordination."

"They are more challenging than one would think. Tony had me play some." Loki shrugs. "Interesting, but I prefer real life."

"The army actually uses them for training now." Steve points with her spoon.

Loki eats cake and nods. Her mind is wandering to what lingerie she wants.

"Lo'?" Steve pokes her.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you?"

She smiles a bit sheepishly. "Lingerie shop. Sorry."

"Picking stuff out for Steve or yourself?" Natasha grins. "I wanna dress you both up."

"Now that sounds fun," she says with a gleam in her green eyes.

Steve bites her lip. "I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. I'm great at this." Natasha puts down her fork.

"Come on, love. It'll be fun."

"I never said no..."

"Great." Natasha grins. "Let's go!"

Loki downs the last of her hot chocolate and wipes her mouth. "Ready," she says as she puts on her coat and hat.

Steve chuckles as she rises to go. "Gee, you're not eager at all, are you?"

Loki responds by sticking her tongue out. Then she takes Natasha's arm. "Come, Natasha. I'm sure Steve will catch up."

"Hey." Steve goes and takes Natasha's other arm and soon they find themselves a lingerie shop.

Loki is attracted to the darker colors, deep reds and greens and purples. She looks at a few things then turns to Natasha for any instructions.

Natasha looks Loki over. "Try something in gold. And you Steve, you are trying on that teal ensemble right now." She pushes a teal slip with black lacing and thong into Steve's hands. Steve takes the pieces and hides in the dressing room.

"Now. Gold for Loki." Natasha finds a gold bra and bikini set with light green accent. "Try this?"

"Yes, ma'am." She takes it into the dressing room and, after removing all of her winter garments, puts it on. It's cold, making her nipples stand out in it. She walks out. "Natasha? Do you approve?"

"Nipples are a good touch." She moves closer, adjusting a strap. "I like jewel tones on you. Accentuates your paleness, so you look like porcelain."

Steve is still hiding. She loves what Natasha picked out for her, but doesn't want Loki to see.

Loki chuckles. "Thank whomever set the temperature in here for the nipples. They are rather perky aren't they." She goes back into the dressing room, asking if there will be any more to try on or if she can put her clothes back on.

"Stay in there!" She calls then she checks on Steve. "Stevie?"

Steve comes out, holding the piece. "I'll take this one right away, but I want to surprise Loki. Can we hide it?"

Natasha nods, taking it to the cash and explaining to the girl. Then she finds a corsetted piece all in the light green that accented Loki's first piece, and a dark purple teddy she sends Steve to try on. "Loki? How about this?"

She takes it. "Lovely." She tries it on. It takes a bit longer to get all the fasteners in place. She comes out. "Nice but I rather like the first one better."

"I agree." Natasha turns as Steve also steps out. "Purple is a good colour, Stevie."

Steve blushes and turns to show the piece. Loki licks her lips and quickly goes back inside the dressing room.

Natasha finds a fuschia piece for Steve and a deep green bikini for Loki. Steve steps out, making a face. "It doesn't fit right." She has her hands over her breasts, adjusting. Natasha moves close to see if she can't adjust it better for her.

Loki steps out. "Under normal circumstances, I'd be terribly jealous of that."

"Just take it off. I'll get you something better." Natasha sends Steve back. "And how do we feel?"

"Good. I like the unusual cut of the bottoms and the lace."

Natasha nods, giving the piece a critical eye. "I definitely think this one."

Steve comes out in the last set, tried on as a joke. A red and white striped bra over blue panties. "I feel like I've done this."

"You have an excellent eye, Natasha. If you need another profession, you should go into either fashion design or personal shopper."

Loki smiles at Steve's outfit. "Ah but no one does it better, love."

Natasha laughs. "Nah, this is just a hobby. Though its nice to have other models for a change."

"I don't need more." Steve is back in the dressing room, putting on her own clothes.

Loki returns to her dressing room and tries to decide to take only the dark green or also the gold.

Steve goes to pay for hers and notices Natasha also buying a bra and pantie set in pale pink. She nods to it. "For someone special?"

"For me. I'm pretty special." Natasha smiles.

"You are indeed," Loki says. She's decided to take both bikini sets because, well, why not. They made her feel sexy.

Steve peeks over. "Suddenly I realize what a fantastic plan this was."

"You really should learn not to question me, lover," Loki says with a wink.

"I usually don't." Steve tries to look innocent.

Loki just smiles and shakes her head. "Back to the tower?"

Steve and Natasha look at her then both nod before heading out. There's a buzz on Steve's phone so she checks the text. Loki and Natasha looks at her expectantly.

"Oh, it's Bucky." She smiles. "He wants to visit some of our old haunts, see what's become of them."

"That sounds interesting," Loki says.

"It's his last night. I'm going with." She glances apologetically at Loki.

"It's fine, love. I do have one eensy little request - that you do it as a man."

"I was going to ask that anyway." Steve chuckles.

Loki take a relieved breath. "Good. I'll change you whenever you wish."

Steve nods. "When we get back. And when I get back later, we'll have to test one of your new outfits."

"Think Bucky would help with mine? Or you, Steve?" Natasha teases.

"Tash!" Steve punches her arm, but she just laughs.

 

★✩★✩★

 

They arrive at the tower in a good mood, their small packages in their hands. Loki turns Steve back into a man and flings her arms around his neck. "Don't forget I love you and we have some plans of our own later."

He kisses her slow and deep. In fact he's still kissing her when Bucky shows up. "You be good. Only torture Tony a little."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she replies with a small salute. "You two have fun."

"Oh here." He hands her his parcel. "Don't peek." Then he's with Bucky, closing the distance to his friend.

Bucky is glad Steve looks like his friend again. Well, as much like his friend as he can what with the super serum and all. "Did that bag say lingerie?"

"Of course " Steve winks.

It's another reminder that Steve has changed. This isn't his friend who could barely say two words to a girl. This is someone new, someone who buys lingerie with his lover. Somehow and once again when Bucky wasn't there, Steve had evolved into someone new.

It had been easier before. Not easy but easier. Steve was still his best friend, still needing help emotionally if not physically. But now Bucky isn't sure Steve needs him at all. But Bucky just smiles at him and says, "Ready?"

"For sure." Steve puts an arm around Bucky's shoulder. "Are you?"

"Yeah," he replies, his heart beating hard against his chest. He tells himself it's the fear of seeing just how much everything has changed. "Subway like the old days? Or are you too high fallutin' now." 

"We could borrow a bike. Or are you too manly to sit behind me?"

Bucky laughs. "What, your billionaire friend doesn't trust me with my own?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Steve winks. "I'm just worried you couldn't keep up." He won't admit he'd prefer his friend closer.

"Oh, I can keep up. I might get lost, but I can keep up. Given how much everything has changed, though, it might not be a bad idea to ride with you."

Steve nods. "Great. Come on." He leads Bucky to the garage, where they find a good sized motorcycle and then head out.

The air is cold, brisk. The go through streets that are both familiar and foreign at the same time. And then they're in Brooklyn. It makes Bucky homesick in a way he hadn't felt before. He finds it strange to be homesick when his arms are wrapped around such a big part of his home.

Steve slows the bike and stops it in their old neighbourhood. "Wanna walk?" So little is left from their time, just some buildings standing out like skeletons against the modern trappings.

"Yeah." Bucky gets off the bike. A memory suddenly hits him like a jackhammer. He grabs Steve's hand and squeezes it.

Steve squeezes back. "You okay?"

Bucky nods. "Just remembered Christmas here, ya know? The lights, the smells, the neighbors all laughing and visiting. Looks so different."

"The bakery is still here." Steve offers. "It's run by the grandchildren, but they still make those cream horns you loved."

"Oh yeah? They open?" He starts walking towards it, dragging Steve along.

"Should be. Remember how we used to have to scrimp together so you could buy them?" Steve chuckles. "They're not 5 cents anymore."

"Nothing's 5 cents anymore. First time I bought a cup of coffee after... I just about had a heart attack."

"And a pint of beer costs what we used to pay for a months rent." Steve shakes his head.

Bucky nods. "I gotta say, the prices on everything definitely make me feel old."

"They make me feel like I don't belong. Its a completely different world now. We have to adapt or die."

"At least the money itself isn't that different. I mean, imagine living in France and waking up to using Euros instead of Francs." Bucky gives an exaggerated shiver.

Steve laughs. "I think we were pretty lucky, over all. I mean, at least we got to keep each other."

"Yeah," Bucky says, a strange look coming over his face. He can't help but feel he didn't get to keep Steve, not really.

"Come on." He pulls Bucky into the bakery and of course the owners recognize him. And once he introduces Bucky, they insist on free pastries in exchange for a photo with them.

There's a genuine smile on Bucky's face throughout. And the pastries are just as delicious as he remembers. He savors each bite, making happy moaning noises as he does.

Steve pokes him teasingly for the noises, though he won't deny how good the pastries are. He takes a business card to give to Tony, knowing a bump in business never hurts. He promises to stop by sometime later to sign the photo once it's printed and framed.

Bucky smiles and shakes his head. "Such a media hound," he teases.

"Its how they trained me."

"Sure. Blame the government," he says with a wink.

"I hear its what all the cool kids do now." He elbows Bucky.

Bucky wraps an arm around his neck, just like he used to do, and pulls Steve playfully against him. "Why I oughtta."

Steve laughs, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist. "Don't forget I can lift you now."

He pulls Steve into a proper hug. "Damn I've missed you."

Steve's still laughing as he returns the hug. "I'm right here, buddy. It's been 70 years, but I'm still your best friend. Jerk."

"Punk." He pulls away to look at his friend. "We've been through a lot together."

"Hell and back." Steve nods.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Don't get touchy on me, Buck." Steve looks at him with a warm smile. "But you know I've always loved you. You're my brother."

"Yeah." The words feel different. They almost sting. He smiles more broadly. "Yeah." He lets go of his friend. "Let's see what else has changed."

"Everything." Steve points out as they start walking again. "But maybe so have we."

"You certainly have." Bucky shrugs. "Guess I have, too. Being someone's puppet does that to you."

"I've opened up more than anything. You seem more closed. But I don't blame you. I'm just glad you're back. You have no idea." He gives Bucky another tight hug.

"Yeah." He allows himself to enjoy the hug for as long as it lasts. He pulls away. "So, Mr. Open, how the hell did you manage to find yourself another rag-tag group of misfits to follow you?"

"Well." Steve coughs. "Loki tried to take over the world. We were asked to stop him. I just sort of naturally fell into the leadership role."

"And now you're sleeping with him?" Bucky asks. "Is this how you deal with megalomaniacal villains these days?"

"He's not like Red Skull. He didn't -doesn't- want the world. He thought he could prove himself to his family by doing it. If and when you meet Thor you might understand a bit better. They're an alien race akin to gods. He saw us as ants because that's what he was told we were. He sees us now."

Bucky takes a step away. "Okay. Geez. I get it. Don't see why he's so special though. I mean, Peggy Carter I could understand. But this guy." He makes a gesture of uncertainty.

Steve shrugs, not sure he could explain it. "He reminds me of Peggy. He has a similar fierceness and intelligence, but also the hidden gentleness. And he's got your courage, Buck. Never known anyone braver."

He shakes his head and decides it's probably safer to change the subject. "Bruce seems nice."

"He is, just don't make him mad." Steve shakes his head. "You wouldn't like him when he's mad."

"Yeah, I've seen the pictures. Don't know how he puts up with the others."

"They're better than you think." Steve shrugs. "You should be one of us. You have what it takes to be an Avenger."

He starts walking again. "Not sure I fit in."

"You probably fit better than me. I've just had longer to get to know them." Steve's a tad bitter. "You were always better with people."

Bucky shrugs. "Guess I'm still trying to find that part of myself."

"Well, you know I'm here with you. Til the end of the line." Steve grabs Bucky's hand. "You never have to be alone."

Bucky gives him one of those close-lipped smiled where only the very corners of his mouth go up. "Thanks, pal."

"Where next?" Steve lightly bumps against Bucky, trying to keep the mood light.

"My folks' old place?"

"Sure." They start heading that way. Steve knows the whole block had been knocked down and replaced, but he wants Bucky to come to his own judgment.

"Son of a bitch. Where'd everything go?"

"I was told it was updated in the 80s. My place is gone too." Steve frowns.

"Progress," Bucky says with disdain and shakes his head. He continues walking up the block in disbelief.

"I like progress. I mean, hey, internet? No polio? Human rights?"

"Oh sure, name the good things."

"I like being able to love who I want. And to be myself." Steve shrugs.

That makes Bucky pause. "So did you always like guys? And how come I didn't know that?"

"I, well, I've never cared about plumbing. I love the person." Steve blushes a bit. "I was terrified I'd lose you if you knew."

"You'd never lose me. I may have freaked out for a bit, maybe yelled at you, but you wouldn't have lost me."

"I wasn't willing to take that risk. You're too important to me. Sorry?" Steve bites his lip.

"That's okay. Is that the only thing I didn't know? I mean other than the inner woman thing."

"Basically. And, really, I think they're related. I'm attracted to both men and women because I've felt like both inside. I'm exploring myself, finally, in ways I never could in the past." He looks at Bucky, hoping for understanding.

His friend shrugs. "Guess you were born in the wrong time. Good thing you froze." Bucky looks around and feels depressed.

"Nah, I wasn't. I was born when I could be with you."

Bucky frowns. "Maybe you shouldn't say things like that."

Steve furrows his brow. "What do you mean? You're way more important to me than my ability to explore my female side."

"Your boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever the fuck he is might get jealous."

"He might." Steve shrugs. "But he has a brother of his own. He knows what it's like."

Bucky feels a slight cringe every time he hears the word 'brother'. "That's good I guess."

"But what about you and Tasha? You were getting cozy the other night." He nudges Bucky. "Shes an amazing kisser."

He laughs. "Yeah, she told me about that. She said it was okay."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Her first question was if it was my first kiss in 70 years. Am I really that bad?" He laughs.

"I don't know. Should I kiss you and find out?" Bucky grins.

Steve is half tempted, for curiosity's sake. In the name of a crush long dead. "That'd be a bit weird."

Bucky shrugs. "You know I'd tell you the truth."

"You won't tell anyone?"

His eyes linger on Steve's lips. "Nope. Our little secret." He looks back up into the trusting eyes and smiles.

Steve looks at Bucky, seriously considering it. He thinks about Loki, Loki's concern that Bucky was too interested in Steve. This could be a good test for that. Or it could be a major risk. Steve was always one for risks. "How, uh, there is no way this won't be awkward."

Bucky chuckles. There's the Steve, his Steve that he knows and loves. He pulls his friend into a dark area by a stoop. "Close your eyes if you're shy."

Steve nods, shutting his eyes, putting his trust in Bucky as he always has. Bucky, heart racing, strokes Steve's cheek and gives him a gentle kiss. Steve kisses back, lingering on Bucky's lower lip. Pulling away, his hands on Bucky's chest. He looks into his eyes, a mild blush. The kiss was sweet, but not right. Not... Not Loki. "Terrible?"

"No, not terrible. Sweet. Just like you." He leans in for another.

Steve stops it, his hand over Bucky's lips. "Buck..."

He pulls back with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. Thought you might like more practice."

Steve sighs, he knows now. "Please don't make me do this."

Bucky takes a step back. "Do what?"

"Break your heart." Steve voice is soft and he turns away. "Maybe we should go back?"

Bucky frowns. "Hey, I'm a ladies man through and through. You know that."

"Yeah. You always were." Steve gives a sad smile. "Let's go back. You can spend some time with Tasha before you leave."

"Sounds good. She's a little more dangerous than I like, but she is gorgeous."

"Says the world class assassin. Come on." He starts back to the motorcycle.

The walk back is mostly silent. Bucky knows their relationship has changed, and he's silently kicking himself for it. They head back to the tower. As Steve parks the bike, he wonders just how much is broken. "Alright."

"Yeah. I'm gonna leave early tomorrow. Want to beat the traffic."

"You'll text me so I know you're home safe?"

"Absolutely." He forces a smile. "Thanks for inviting me. Not sure what I would have done otherwise."

"Hey, you're one of the most important people in my life." He turns, giving him a warm hug.

The hug on Bucky's part is a little stiff at first, but then he warms into it. He pulls away. "I'm glad you're happy, Punk. I really am."

"Jerk. You know I couldn't be as happy without you." He pats Bucky's cheek. "You'll find your way there too."

His jaw clenches. He gives a short nod. "Hope so."


	32. Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki offers Steve comfort. Bucky offers Steve an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steve sings is Nobody Else Will by the Cliks.

Steve sighs as he starts toward his room. The night's really brought him down. He gets back to the room, leaning against the door as he shuts it. His head in his hands, his shoulders shake with unshed tears.

Loki is on the bed playing with the kittens. The tv is on but silent. "Love, are you alright?" She gets up and walks to him.

A shaky breath and he looks at her. "I've been better."

She pulls him into her arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He nuzzles his head into her neck. "Yes. But give me a bit."

"Of course." She holds him silently, waiting for him to decide if and when he wants to move or speak.

After a while, he lifts her and carries her to the bed, cuddling against her. "You were right."

"About what?"

"Bucky." Its not easy to say and he wishes so much that he were wrong.

Loki pets his head. She was afraid of this. "I'm sorry. Was it bad?"

"He kissed me and I... I just." He holds her tighter. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Of course you don't." But it's inevitable. There is always hurt when unrequited love is involved. "Can you still be friends?"

"I think so. I. He seems to be in denial. Or something. I don't know."

"I'm sorry, love. I know he's important to you."

Steve sighs. He curls up tighter against Loki. He just wants her to make everything better, to make all the bad go away. Even if he knows it's impossible.

She rubs his back as Ink and Smudge come to see what's wrong with their daddy. "What can I do?"

"Love me? Distract me?" He looks at her while absently scratching the ears of the closest kitten. "This is a long term problem, I fear."

Loki kisses his head. "Would you like to see me in one of my purchases?"

He slowly nods. "That might help."

She gets up and takes her package to the bathroom. She chooses the dark green lacy one. Looking in the mirror, she fixes her hair and make-up before opening the door and stepping out. "Hello, Captain Rogers."

He sits up, looking her over with a nod. "Hello."

Shifting her body slightly and pouting, Loki says, "I'm afraid I have a problem that only you can help with."

"And what is that?" His eyes never leave her.

"There's this man," she says, walking slowly towards him. "Whenever he looks at me, my insides go all funny. I can barely breath. My heart thumps wildly against my chest. And my skin aches for his touch."

He slides forward on the bed to sit on the edge. "This sounds serious. How can I help?"

"Well, I'm almost embarrassed to say it, but," she bites her thumb, "you are that man." She slowly sits on his lap, straddling him. "Can you help?"

"I can try." He slides his hand along her neck, tilting her head for a slow kiss.

"Mmm," she murmurs pulling away just far enough to speak. "I knew I could count on you, my brave, handsome Captain."

"Call me Steve." He murmurs and kisses her chin.

"Steve," she breathes as she rolls her hips.

"Yes, darling?" He slides hands over her shoulders, slipping bra straps down. He shifts to make sure she can feel the effect she has on him.

"I like saying your name," Loki says as she rolls her hips again, purposely rubbing against his cock. "Steve. Like a hiss of hot steam hitting the cold night. Steve."

"I like how you say it." He kisses her pulse point and along her clavicle as his hands slide down to caress her breasts.

"Steve," she says again. She guides his head up so she can taste his lips. Her fingers start working to take off his shirt.

"Such a gorgeous dame." His hands move down her body to grip her hips. "Don't bother with the shirt."

"Oh?" She rips it open, the buttons flying everywhere. She starts unfastening his pants.

Steve laughs, a finger rubbing over the crotch of her panties. She grinds against it, wanting that thin piece of fabric to disappear. It only gets wet from her desire. She pulls out his cock then whispers in his ear, "Condom."

"So far." He tries to figure out how to get one without getting up.

Loki wiggles her fingers in their direction, and they fly into her hand. She pulls one out and proceeds to put it on him.

He moans at her touch as it goes on. "Even doing that, you're so fucking elegant." The fingers over her panties shift, tugging the fabric to the side, and he brings her forward so he can push inside.

"Steve," she groans as she receives him. She starts to rock her hips, starting the friction they both crave.

"Loki." One hand presses her head against his shoulder while the other is on her lower back, guiding her, keeping her from pulling too far away.

Her hand slips inside the back of his pants, reaching down to tease his anus as she rides him.

He growls, the noise low in his chest, rumbling between them. Its good, but it's not what he needs. His hands go down, holding her thighs. He stands, lifting her. He pulls out and pushes her onto the bed. "Hands and knees."

Loki's breath catches as she sees the lust in his eyes. She turns quickly and gets into position. The cats come to investigate, and she gently moves them away.

Steve grabs her hips, yanks the panties off and shoves into her. "Say my name, little girl. I want everyone in this building to hear you." He begins thrusting.

She gasps at his force. "Steve. Steve! STEVE!"

He slaps her ass as he works on her. He reminds himself not to go full strength, no matter how he wants to. He can't hurt her. Not her too.

Her head starts to move back and forth as her pleasure mounts. Her body lunges forward with each thrust. "Steve!" She grabs at the sheets below her. "Yes. Fuck yes. Steve."

He slaps her again, riding hard as he dare. "That's my girl. My Loki." He climaxes with a grunt, forgetting for a moment to watch his strength as his body goes through the motions of burying the seed caught in the condom. He has a bruising grip on her hips. She feels so damned good around him.

She cries out in both pain and pleasure and collapses onto the bed. She can feel the spasms marking the aftermath of her orgasm. "Steve," she moans.

Steve slowly pulls away from her, laying on his back beside her as he catches his breath. "Sorry. Are you...?"

She's still trying to catch her breath. "I think you broke me. But in a good way." She turns her head to look at him. "My hip." She tentatively moves her leg with a wince.

He sits up, moving slowly to trace his fingers over her hip. "I... Did I?" There's mild horror on his features as he looks up at her.

"I think it's fine. Just bruised." She looks up at him and sees the look on his face. She kisses him immediately. "Love, it's fine. I'm fine. I love you."

"I hurt you." And he looks like a kicked puppy. "I can't do anything right."

Loki climbs on top of him and starts giving him lots of kisses. "I'm fine. Fine. And you're perfect. Wonderful. Fantastic."

"Lo'." He holds her gently, eyes shut as he tries to convince himself he's not a monster.

"Steve, if you can't do anything right, then that means I'm wrong, we're wrong. We can't be wrong. Never think that we're wrong. Please."

"You're perfect, Lo'. My perfect goddess. It was only wrong of me to hurt you."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Loki gets up to prove it. "I'll have some bruises, but that's all. See?"

Steve looks at her, making sure she really is okay. "Oh, Lo'. I'm sorry. I just, I love you so much and I can't stand hurting you at all.

"I know, starlight." Loki returns to his arms, kissing him softly. "I'm fine." She pets his hair. "Shall I turn you into a woman now so you can sleep?"

Steve sighs, looking at her. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"That I don't know. I do know that Tony and Bruce are working on a way to help you. And if I had to bet, I would bet on them finding something."

Steve gives Loki that kicked puppy look again. "Could you... I want male you. I want to bury myself in your strong chest and just not think."

She kisses him. "Of course love." She smiles playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. "Shall I keep the lingerie on?"

"You do look very pretty." He adjusts her bra straps.

Loki lifts her hand and wiggles her fingers. Their genders have switched, but their clothes remain the same. Male Loki is still in the dark green bikini, the bottoms now back on. Female Steve is still wearing the open shirt with the a-shirt beneath. "You look beautiful."

"Liar." She clings to Loki, head against his chest.

Loki throws away the condom that dropped when Steve's penis went away. He moves them beneath the covers and calls the cats back over. They ignore him and go to play in the pen.

Steve sighs again. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm more upset then I thought. I love you?"

He gives her a squeeze. "Is that a question? Because the answer is definitely yes. You love me, and I love you. And it's going to take more than a bruised hip or a bruised friendship to change that."

She nods, hand over Loki's heart. "I guess I'm just scared. I mean, what if I lose Bucky?" She kisses his chest.

He strokes her hair, her back. "Did it feel like you lost him? You're the only familiar thing he has. I can't believe he'd sacrifice your friendship, your history because of this."

"It felt... Cracked. Something broke."

"You've changed. You've both changed. Your friendship will have to evolve to account for that just as it did after you took the serum. And if you truly are brothers, then it will heal."

Steve nods. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"That I would." He takes a breath. If he thought it would help, Loki would talk to Bucky himself. But he thinks that is more likely to make things worse. "Feeling any better, starlight?" 

"A bit. I certainly am glad that I will never have to worry about losing you." She looks up at him, eyes showing trust and love.

"Never," he confirms. "Not if I can help it." He gives her a soft kiss. "Sleep or television or poetry or...?"

"Tell me a happy story about Asgard." She nuzzles against him, preparing for sleep.

"Hmm." Loki searches his memory.

She softly traces figures on his chest. "Please?"

"It was the day we were to become men. We had to hunt a bilgesnipe on our own using only our weapons of choice."

Loki thinks back to that day. How young they had been. How innocent. "We were a small band of young bucks. Sif was too young to join us. We did not know Hogun then. Volstagg was older and had already completed this task."

He continues, "Thor, Fandral, Belsted, Narwel? Was that his name? No matter. The four of them and I set off. Thor with his axe, Fandral with his swords, Belsted had a lance, and the other, Narwel we shall call him, had a mace. I had my daggers, which no one thought would be any use. Thor was supportive but in a condescending way. Do you know how I mean?"

Steve nods. "I do fight with a shield. I get that a lot."

"We were in the woods three days looking for the herd before we finally found it. Bilgensnipes are huge with scales and antlers, somewhat like some of the depictions of dragons I've seen. Thor of course wanted to get the largest of them. I knew any would do so long as it was clearly not a baby. I suggested a young male who was a bit outside the main herd. But Thor had to have his way and filled the other two with thoughts of bravery, courage, drink, and women. So the largest beast is what we went after - a female and fierce for having just given birth."

Steve stirs, wanting to watch Loki's face as he speaks.

Loki shakes his head at the memory. "I wanted a plan, a way to separate her from the others. Thor decided the best course of action would be to charge in. Belsted and Narwel followed at his heels. The bilgesnipes all charged them. Visions of their wailing mothers sprung into my head. And I would get the blame I knew. So I threw up a wall of rock between them that took most of my energy, but it held long enough to get the three fools back to safety. Thor returned having the great idea to separate the one we wanted from the herd."

"Wow. That's insane."

Loki shrugs. "It took me a day to recover. During that time they discussed various plans to separate her. It was almost painful. Thor did come up with the best plan though. He wanted to sneak up on them and have me raise a wall around the four of us and it. I protested then planted the seed in his head to lure her out.

"The favorite food of the bilgesnipe is a particularly foul smelling fruit. But how to make only her smell it? Well, the magical brother of course. A much easier magic than a wall, I assure you. And so I tickled her nostrils with the stench of the fruit, and she came to us. And she was massive."

Steve's eyes are wide. "What happened?"

Loki smiles and strokes her cheek. "Thor struck first and fiercely with his axe. He managed to chop off some of her antlers, something he would lament later. Belsted struck from the left flank, throwing his lance at her hide. But her scales were thick, and it glanced off. Narwel attacked from the right. He attempted to climb her and bash her head in with his mace. But the bone of her antlers covers the top of her head. And so all that happened was that Narwel was flung away. I distracted her with illusions and ran beneath her. Thor joined me there. He struck at her legs as I threw my daggers at her throat. She was moving wildly, making it difficult. But soon Fandral joined us. He had gotten lost and found us only by the noise. Although I suspect getting lost truly meant getting under some young maid's skirts."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Soon there were two at the two front legs. Thor and Fandral maimed their leg first, and the creature went down hard. I used my daggers to pry off the scales beneath her chin. Thor attacked her eyes, and Fandral struck his sword up in the gap I had created." He pauses, remembering how it felt.

Steve is imagining it, already deciding which shades of blue and green and purple she'd use to draw the scales.

"Ours was the largest kill in Asgard's records. Odin was very proud, especially when it was confirmed that hers was the herd that had trampled a village a few months prior. We were lauded as heroes. It was...nice."

"You're still a hero, to me." She points out, deciding she'll definitely draw this tomorrow.

"The best thing about that day was the pride in Frigga and Odin's eyes. Odin finally saw the good my magic could do. He encouraged my practice of it after that." Loki smiles wistfully. He returns his focus to Steve. "The end."

Steve gives Loki a kiss. "Will our children have magic? Am I going to have to somehow magic-proof the house for them?"

Loki laughs. "I have no idea. I doubt it. Odds are, they will get your super strength, and we'll have to have vibranium furniture."

"What if they're strong and magical? We'll be screwed and not the fun way." She takes his hand, pressing it over her belly. "For all we know, our children will only be half human. We don't know how Odin's spell works."

"I'm sure by the 10th we'll have it all figured out," he teases.

"By the way, I've decided on a replacement Captain America so I can have a year off to bare your child." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh? And who would that be?" He suspects it will be Bucky or perhaps Sam. He hopes it's Sam.

"I think Bucky could do it. After a year or two of training." She kisses Loki's nose. "It'll give him more time with Tasha."

He smiles and strokes his hand slowly up and down her spine. "I think that's a splendid idea." He kisses her between her eyes.

She makes a happy noise and closes her eyes. "It still amazes me that you could love me. I'm a messed up kid from Brooklyn. You're a fallen god, a prince, a wonderful magical creature such as I could only dream of. But it thrills me right through."

Loki breathes her in. "May you always feel that way. You are my miracle, love." He kisses her head again. "Time to sleep? Or would you like to sing to me."

She looks at him through long lashes. "It's been a while since I've sung for you."

"It has. I miss your voice."

She presses her lips gently to his ear and sings softly. "If not for you, there would be  
So little of this part of me  
If not for you, the skies above  
Would not be blue or even have enough

I see the skies, I see your eyes  
I see the cars all passing by  
I'm staying here with you, my dear."

He holds her a little tighter, smiling, happy.

"Love you." She kisses his temple.

"Love you more."

"Liar. That's impossible." She sweetly kisses his lips.

"Love you equally?"

She laughs. "I can accept that option."

Loki smiles and kisses her gently. "Good. Now sleep, love. Tomorrow will be even better."

"Promise?" She says through a yawn and tucks her head under his chin.

"Promise." He closes his eyes, his hold on her lessening as he falls asleep. JARVIS turns off the lights.

She has some trouble falling asleep, thinking about Bucky but not for the usual reasons, but eventually succumbs to the safety she feels from his arms.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky has to make things right with Steve before he leaves. He packs his things and waits in the kitchen for Steve to come get breakfast or coffee or something.

Steve wanders into the kitchen looking rather messy, hair piled on her head, wearing the a shirt and a pair of boxers. She is, admittedly, still quite sleepy.

"Steve?" This would be so much easier if she didn't look like that.

"Bucky? Hey, sorry. This apparently makes me sleep." She yawns and reaches for the coffee. "I thought you were planning to leave early?"

"I was, but I couldn't leave things like that. Not between us." Bucky finds it easier to not look at her. "I'm sorry. I know I was out of line."

Steve shakes her head, leaning against the counter as she waits for the machine. "Oh, Buck. You know I'd forgive you anything."

He chances a look. "Honest? 'Cause I can't lose you, Steve. You're the only friend I have, the only one who remembers who I used to be."

Steve nods, going over and wrapping her arms around Bucky's neck. "There you go again, taking all the stupid. What would I do without you? In case no one told you, I tried to die the last time I thought you were gone."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "I love you. Like a brother," he adds. "Maybe a little more, but I'm okay with like a brother so long as you're happy."

She considers telling him about her old crush, but decides to bury it, it'd only hurt him more. "Thank you. I'll admit I was pretty upset yesterday, thinking this might come between us. But I meant it, I really do want you to be happy." She hugs him tighter then kisses his cheek. "You're the best friend and brother a guy, uh gal, could ever ask for. I mean it."

Bucky pulls away completely. "Yeah, well, remember that and name one of your kids after me."

"I was planning to do that whether you let me or not." She winks.

"I should go. Call me when you're back in DC and male, and we can go have a beer or something."

"Yup." She pours herself some coffee. "Did you give Tash your number or do I have to play matchmaker?"

"She has it. Said your siblings needed to keep in touch. Not sure how I should take that." He shrugs then gives a small smile. "If I don't see her, tell her I said bye."

"I will." Steve smiles, sipping her coffee. Loki was right. Today is already much better.

Bucky takes one last hug then goes to get his stuff and head to the train station. Steve sighs, missing him already. After a minute or two, she decides to make Loki some tea and, after refreshing her coffee, takes it back to the bedroom.

"I woke up and you were gone," Loki pouts when she enters.

"I made you tea?" She offers.

He sits up. "Oh, that's all right then. Does it come with a kiss?"

"As many as you want, but I warn you I taste of coffee." She hands the cup over as she sits on the bed.

"Oh, well I'll take the first here then," he says, pointing to his cheek.

She leans in and teasingly licks him instead.

"That'll do," he says with a smile. He sips his tea. "Mmm. Lovely."

"You're welcome." She drinks more of her coffee. "And you were right. Again."

"Of course I was. About what this time?"

She gives him a secretive smile. "Today being better."

"It's better already? Well, that doesn't say much for yesterday." He takes another sip. "Are you going to tell me why? Or must I live never knowing what has made my love so happy."

"It'll cost you a kiss. Not a peck. The feel it in your toes kind."

Loki looks at her and makes a contemplative face. "Coffee, curiosity. Coffee, curiosity. Hmmm."

Steve takes another long sip of coffee, grinning at him.

"Swallow that swill down. I'm going in." He kisses her slowly, expertly, so she feels it down to her toes.

"Mmn. Thank you." She purrs. "Now what were we talking about?"

"Why today is better than yesterday," he replies a little testily.

"Because Bucky and I have cleared the water. We're back as we should be." She stretches, an arm going behind her head.

He looks at her surprised and more than a little apprehensive. "Truly? He wasn't just saying it to make you happy?"

"I think so. He admitted to having more than brotherly feelings, but he would keep it there because I'm too important to him." She purses her lips. "He also suggested that he prefers me male."

Loki considers it. "He seems fairly heterosexual to me. Perhaps it's harder to think of you as a sibling if you're a woman."

She nods, then she rests against Loki. "I love you. Make me male so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours." She snaps the strap of the bra he's still wearing.

He laughs with delight. Then, lifting his cup to his lips he says, "After I've finished my tea."

"Fine." She sets her cup on the bedside table, stretching out over the bed. After a minute she sighs and pulls off her top. Her shorts follow soon, both tossed in Loki's direction.

Loki tries to ignore her but is finding it very difficult. Finally, he gulps down his tea and sets the cup on the nightstand. "Now that that's done..." He turns and wriggles his fingers at her. "Better?"

Running his hand down his stomach to find his cock, Steve nods and gives it a few quick strokes. "How's your hip?"

He pulls down the sheets. "Bruised as anticipated but otherwise unharmed."

Steve leans in to kiss the bruise tenderly. "I am sorry. I need to be more careful."

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "I'm fine, love. Honest."

"My ego isn't. I take pride in taking care of you." He gentles his thumb over Loki's hip, leaning up to kiss him.

Loki smiles at him, accepting the kiss.

Steve keeps the kisses loving and gentle, but he also keeps them continuous, not wanting to let Loki go even to breathe.

Loki caresses Steve's arms, wanting them around him, holding him. protecting him. He shifts, wanting to rub himself against the muscular thigh.

Steve pulls away slowly, staring into those brilliant green eyes. "May I make love to you? The slow, sensual, you're the only person I'll ever have in my arms kind?"

He nods.

Pushing away all the sheets, Steve straddles Loki to carefully remove his lingerie. "Look at my beautiful boy." He runs his hand over Loki's chest.

Loki feels almost breathless. Steve is like something out of a dream - beautiful, kind, wanting only him. "I love you."

Steve nods. "I know. But this is about you. Night sky, ciel nuit, mon beau dieu." He takes some lubricant and begins smoothing it over his hips and thighs. The former god opens his legs, bending his knees for better access.

"Good." Steve whispers. Just as his finger presses through the tight ring of Loki's anus, he presses his mouth against Loki's for more tender kisses.

Loki moans into Steve's mouth. He tries to relax around the welcome intrusion. Steve works Loki slowly, taking his time to explore his mouth even as a second finger is added. His lover's breath is coming slow and heavy. Loki is taking everything he's given and wants more.

Steve's lips move up, kissing Loki's forehead. "How you doing?"

"Extraordinary," he breathes.

"I love you." Steve nips at Loki's ear as a third finger is added. He makes certain his lover is well stretched before removing all his fingers.

"Please. I need to feel you inside."

"That was the plan." His nose brushes Loki's skin as leans in to kiss Loki's pulse point. He shifts, applying more kisses as he slowly enters his lover's body.

Loki writhes slightly at the pleasure of it and at the need for more. "Steve," he breathes. "Steve."

Steve starts a slow and easy rhythm. "I'm here." His lips press the words against Loki's skin. "I'm here, I love you."

He wraps one leg around Steve, leaving the other foot firmly planted on the bed. He's using it to help move with his lover. His fingers rake through Steve's hair, grabbing and pulling it when Steve hits a sensitive spot. "Fuck. Yes. Love. My love. My starlight."

Steve angles to hit those sensitive spots more often, his rhythm increasing in speed and strength. "I love you." He says it again as he captures Loki's mouth for another round of passionate kisses.

Loki squeezes his ass then move his fingers to his anus. He dips the very tip of his finger inside Steve, moving it quickly in and out.

Steve groans. It's too much. His thrusts slow, but stay deep, as his climax hits him almost by surprise. "Lo'! Loki. My love."

Loki's body isn't quite there, but feeling Steve come inside him has him very close. Steve strokes his cock, giving the head an extra rub when he reaches the tip. Four tugs and he's shooting his load on both their bodies.

Steve collapses onto Loki. "Fuck." He wraps his arms about his lover, holding like he will never let go.

Loki does the same. "Always happy to be of pleasure."

"I'll bet." Steve chuckles.

"What are the chances of us being able to stay in bed all day?"

"Considering we haven't eaten yet?" He looks at the nearest clock. "Give Tash about ten minutes."

Loki sighs. "I suppose we should dress then. Or do we want Natasha to find us in our birthday suits."

"It might convince her to stop trying to wake us?" He's just starting to consider getting up when the knock comes on their door. "Damn."

"Come in," Loki calls immediately.

Natasha pushes the door open and throws a hand over her face the second she steps in. "Really? The hell?!"

Steve at least has the decency to grab a sheet after that.

Loki does not. "I'm pretty sure you've seen naked men before. So there's no need for such feigned modesty."

"Admittedly, after Clint, either of you is an improvement." She drops her hand and shuts the door behind her before moving over to the bed and sitting beside them. She wrinkles her nose. "It smells like sex in here."

Steve starts turning red. "Yeah, uh, well..."

"How may we will help you, Natasha?" Loki asks.

"Just wanted to remind you that concert is tonight." She smiles politely.

"Oh, excellent. Thank you," Loki says. He covers up for her after that.

Steve grins, shifting away from Loki. "Oh I forgot. Thanks, Tash."

"No problem. But I'm going to go now so you can shower." She gets up to leave.

"We love you, Tash," Loki calls after her. She holds up a hand to wave as she shuts the door.

"Loki!" Steve is less red but still embarrassed. "You called her over?"

He looks at Steve innocently. "You said it might convince her to stop interrupting us."

"I think you were just trying to show me off." He leans in to steal a kiss.

Loki smiles. "Perhaps." He steals the kiss back then gets out of bed.


	33. An Engaging Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at a concert with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (December)

Steve smiles. "I need to draw Loki slaying the bilgesnipe." He winks and leads his lover to the kitchen for a late breakfast.

Loki laughs and reminds Steve that it was a group effort. "Did I really just say that? I take it back. It was all me."

"My mighty warrior." He teases, arms around Loki's waist. "What shall we eat, my warrior?"

He thinks. "French Toast? With berries."

"And bacon? You need more protein." Steve teases.

"And bacon."

Steve grins and starts pulling out what he needs. Loki makes tea and gets Steve coffee then follows whatever orders Steve gives him. Steve gets Loki to prepare the berries as he gets the bacon and toast ready. He sings while he works, blowing kisses to his love.

Bruce comes in looking a little disheveled. "Hey. Has Bucky left already?"

Steve looks up from cooking. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. He seems to be having a tough time. Understandably so." He gets some coffee. "Did you go with him last night after all?"

Loki is intrigued by Bruce's concern but says nothing, choosing to observe.

"Yeah. The time together was good for us." He dishes the food into three servings, handing plates to both Loki and Bruce.

"Thanks," Bruce says, taking the breakfast. He goes to sit at the table. "He seems like a good guy. Says you have a habit of surrounding yourself with characters."

"He would." Steve chuckles as he sits next to Bruce but then he sobers. "Was there something in particular he said to you? Anything I should worry about?"

"Nothing specific. Tony and Clint got to him a couple of times. Which really isn't that surprising." Bruce thinks for a moment. "He just seemed lonely, like he was trying to figure himself out. Thought if anyone could help him with that, it'd be you."

"Well, I hope so." He rubs the back of his neck and looks to Loki, unsure if he should reveal more to Bruce or not.

Loki's face is almost completely blank. He sits concentrating on his breakfast, delicately taking a piece of bacon, breaking off a bit, and putting it into his mouth. Then he carefully cuts into the French Toast, stabbing a berry before putting it all in his mouth.

Steve sighs his head in his hands. "Last night Bucky and I had an altercation over something that's been in the way of our relationship, but we talked it out. So I think that'll help."

Bruce nods. He assumes it has something to do with Loki. But Steve obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so he moves the conversation along. "I'm glad. On the plus side, Tony and I have been working through a couple of hypotheses regarding your sleeping problem. We may need a few more tests, though."

"As much as I hate it, okay. Loki gets all annoyed when I don't take care of myself."

Green eyes remain on his plate. "Loki gets annoyed for many reasons."

Steve frowns, looking over his lover. "We all do, love." He gently reaches for Loki's hand. "Anyway Bruce, thanks for making Bucky feel a part of things."

Bruce is almost 100% sure whatever the deal with Bucky was, Loki was part of it. He thinks it might be Steve's bisexuality or new-found gender-fluidity. Either way, it really isn't any of his business. "Sure. Glad I could help."

"I'm hoping, maybe, that he might bring his fighting skills to benefit the Avengers, once he's feeling more himself. Maybe even take my place for a while so I can take some time off." Steve is still looking at Loki.

"I think that's a great idea," Bruce says.

Steve nods slowly. "I just. I've learned how vital a sense of purpose is to happiness."

Bruce nods and smiles. "This is really delicious, by the way."

"Thank you. You know I love cooking just about anything."

"You ever think of opening a restaurant?"

"Too busy." Steve shakes his head.

"I hear food trucks are all the rage," Loki says. "Or you can be very Steve Rogers and volunteer at a soup kitchen."

"I have done a few soup kitchens in past." He chuckles. "I'm not sure I understand why anyone would want a food truck."

Bruce thinks there may be less overhead than in having a restaurant.

Steve shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I, we, have plans."

"Plans are good. Just remember they don't always come out as expected."

Loki looks at Bruce. "If anyone knows that, it's Steve."

Bruce acknowledges the statement with a nod.

Steve gives a rueful smile. "That's why we make them adaptable. Loki and I have been discussing doing some traveling."

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?"

"See America, so I'll never be too far."

"That sounds like fun. There are lots of tourist attractions around. Those are always interesting."

"Yeah, and I haven't told Loki this yet, but I think it'll help him fall in love with his new home." He smiles at Loki.

Loki takes Steve's hand. "I already love my home. How can I not love it when you're here."

Steve brings Loki's hand to his lips. "You just love me, not here."

"I love our house. I love the usual places we eat. I love the restaurant in Chinatown we discovered."

"So, the more you see, the more you love?" He wiggles his eyebrows for Bruce.

Loki makes a face. "I'm going to lose this no matter what I say aren't I."

"You should quit while you're ahead," Bruce tells him.

Steve raises his hands in victory. "I'm just a lucky guy, I guess."

Loki finishes the last of his breakfast and starts gathering up the empty dishes. He takes them to the kitchen. Steve finishes his coffee before helping. He gives a playful squeeze to Loki's bottom as he passes.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Loki tells him.

"Which is why you love me?"

"One of the many reasons."

Steve pulls Loki close for a kiss. "I love you too."

Loki kisses him again before returning to the dishes. Steve helps him, and once the kitchen is clean they excuse themselves back to their room. The kittens come out. Loki cleans their litter box then plays with them.

Steve smiles. It feels good, right. He takes out his sketchbook. But instead of the bilgesnipe, he finds himself sketching Loki and the kittens. Ink and Smudge have decided to gang up on Loki and are attacking his fingers mercilessly. They are not at all interested in the toy he is waving at them.

It brings out a chuckle. "Love, are our kits fiercer than your bilgesnipe?"

"There are two of them and only one of me," Loki points out. 

"And together they weigh 3lbs. You mighty warrior." Steve starts a new sketch.

"It is not the size the matters," Loki reminds him.

"Well, you're more than big enough." He teases with a wink.

Loki bends down and stage whispers to the kittens, "Perhaps you should attack your father next, show him how fierce you are."

They're too busy trying to maul Loki's ankles. Steve grins. "They know their superior when they see him."

His eyebrows rise. "Oh and I suppose that means you."

"Well yes. I am the Captain."

"Then I shall appoint myself Admiral and outrank you," Loki declares.

"Oh really?" Steve sets down his sketchbook and heads over to Loki, arms around his waist.

"Yes really." There is barely a pause before Loki says, "We should go dancing. Are there supper clubs here? Or we could attempt to go to a club. Tomorrow night?" 

"Tony could probably suggest a place." He kisses Loki's neck. "And we'll be able to dance at the concert a bit, I'm sure."

"I'm on pins and needles at the thought of dancing so close to you, Captain Rogers. I dare not tell you about the rather large crush I have on you."

Steve presses against Loki's back and whispers against his neck. "We could do some dancing now, just need a little music."

Loki smiles. "JARVIS, would you mind?"

"40s Jazz." Steve suggests and the AI starts piping it into the room. Steve turns Loki around, taking one hand and putting it on his hip. Loki places his other hand on Steve's shoulder and allows the Captain to lead him about the room, trying hard not to step on the cats.

Steve laughs as he nearly trips over Smudge. "I guess its a little harder to dance here."

Loki finally pushes them magically into the pen, clearing the floor. Then he puts his head on Steve's shoulder. "What were you drawing?"

"You." He hums a bit with the music. "I was going to try and draw a bilgesnipe, but you and the kits distracted me."

"Mmm. You should have Thor take you to Asgard to see a bilgesnipe in real life."

"God no. They sound horrible." He chuckles. "Besides, why would I ever want to leave your side?"

"So that you'll miss me and love me that much more when you return, of course," Loki says as though it were obvious. He takes a deep breath. "I like this. I like dancing with you as our true selves."

"Lo', I miss you when I go to the bathroom and you're not with me." He's mostly teasing about that. "I definitely agree. We need to dance like this more often."

"Mmm-hmm." He enjoys the music and Steve's touch. "What time do we have to leave for the concert?"

"Around six, I think. We can dance til then." He tugs Loki a bit closer.

"Excellent." Loki kisses Steve's shoulder and relaxes against him. Suddenly, Steve twirls him away. It's unexpected, and Loki loses his footing for a moment. But he soon gets it again and smiles. "Well, look at Mr. Twinkle Toes." He's ready for the next twirl and executes it expertly.

"Alright, how about this?" Steve dips Loki, bending him back quite far. Loki almost falls. His hands cling to Steve. When he gets pulled up, he holds Steve close.

"We should take one of those classes where they teach you all the different dances." Steve suggests while keeping that close touch.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh its just another excuse to put my hands on you."

"As if you need an excuse."

"Shh." Steve kisses Loki's ear and allows his hand to wander down to that pert ass he so loves.

"We should learn tango so you can hold me close like this."

"We should learn swing dancing just because it's so much fun."

"And the waltz so I can glide you across the floor."

Steve pauses, pulling Loki into a kiss. "I want to learn every possible dance with you."

"Deal," Loki replies as he looks into the blue eyes he loves.

Steve's hands are on either side of Loki's neck, thumbs stroking his cheeks. "Have I thanked you lately for coming into my life?"

Loki smiles. "I can't recall. Perhaps you should do it again just to be safe."

"Thank you." Steve whispers as he presses in for a slow, lingering kiss. Loki licks his lips afterwards then returns the kiss, opening his mouth in invitation. Steve slowly explores Loki's mouth, unwilling to pull back. Their tongues meet and twine, a dance of their own. As passion begins to seep into the kisses, Loki pulls on Steve's shirt.

Slowly pulling away, Steve looks into Loki's eyes. "I do love you, Loki, more than anything."

"More than the American flag?" Loki teases.

"As long as you don't mean that as some sort of innuendo for my penis... I mean yes." He grins at his own joke.

"I really didn't," Loki chuckles. Taking one more kiss from Steve, he moves away, going to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

Steve lets out a happy sigh and sits on the bed. He finds his sketchbook and starts looking through it.

Loki returns. "I'm hungry again. Would you like a sandwich or something?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to attempt that drawing again."

"Good luck." Loki heads to the kitchen for food.

Natasha is in the kitchen, nursing a coffee.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Romanoff. And how are we today?"

"Mildly regretful that you put clothes on." She teases, calling back their meeting that morning.

He smiles at her. "I trust I need not explain the bruises."

She shrugs. "I take it he's better in bed than he is at kissing?"

"To be fair, you caught him unawares. When he is aware, his kisses are quite marvelous," Loki assures her. "And I have no complaints in the sex department."

"I'll bet." She takes a slow drink. "Tell me something? How much of this are you doing just for his happiness?"

He studies her. "How much of what?"

"Everything. Working for Stark, being an associate of the Avengers, Bucky, Sam... Any of us. Are you just putting up with us for him?" She studies Loki carefully, reading as much from his reactions as his words.

"At first. But now, there are a few of you I like. Satisfied?"

She tilts her head. "Almost. I want to know what you really want. Aside from fucking Steve."

Loki looks away, emotions beginning to well up in his eyes. "To make him happy. To give him the life he deserves." He looks up at her. "To be the man he deserves, as difficult as that sometimes is."

Natasha reaches out and takes his hand. "Hey, hey. Its okay. I just wanted to be sure you're happy. You don't have the advantages Steve has. I know what its like being the enemy turned." She squeezes his fingers.

"I am, in a way I've never been before." He gets the ingredients for a sandwich and starts to make it. "Do you want one?"

"Sure." She smiles, sincerely. "You know I'm your friend, right?"

"I do. But I'd much rather you be Bucky's friend at the moment," he tells her as he puts mayonnaise on the bread.

"I can be both. What happened?"

He concentrates on the sandwiches. "There was a kiss and a breach. But it's supposedly better. Still, I'd like Bucky to have someone else to turn to besides Steve." He cuts the sandwiches on the diagonal and adds potato chips to the plates before handing one to Natasha.

"Steve certainly has busy lips." She muses as she takes the plate.

Loki does not find her joke humorous. "You exchanged numbers, I trust."

She hasn't meant it as a joke. "Yeah. And we have plans to go out next time I'm in Washington." She tries her sandwich and makes an approving noise.

He nods. "Thank you. And if it's worth anything, I do hope there may be something between the two of you."

"There might be. We have a lot of, what did Steve call it?" She pauses, chewing. "Shared life experiences."

"Good." He eats feeling just a little more relieved. "Oh, and thank you for getting the tickets tonight. Steve and I are both looking forward to it."

"A little birdy said it's his favourite band." Natasha winks.

"Of the still alive and together variety, yes." He smiles at her.

Natasha laughs, knowing just what he means. "That man is my brother and granddad both at once."

"And who is your favorite band, Ms. Romanoff?" Loki asks, turning the conversation to music.

"Good question. I don't think I have a favourite." She shrugs and finishes her sandwich. "Do you?"

He shrugs. "I like Green Day and Imagine Dragons. Not sure I have a favorite."

"Hmmn. Good choices. I've been listening to Meaghan Smith a lot lately. But I'm just as likely to listen to the Ramones or the Smiths."

They talk music as they eat. Most of what Loki knows is from either Tony or Steve. And given that a lot of what Steve knows is from Natasha, she's been teaching Loki as well. Natasha smiles. It just proves Steve actually listens to her.

Loki takes a sandwich to Steve, giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek before he goes. Steve is just adding colour, playing with his pastels as he finishes his piece.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but I brought you a sandwich anyway."

"Aww, love." Steve looks up with a smile. "Tell me what you think. I've probably got the colour all wrong."

Loki smiles at the picture of him battling the bilgesnipe. "The colors are slightly off, but it's quite close. And the scale is almost perfect." He admires it for a moment. "You should show it to Thor." 

"Should I?" He sets it aside and pulls Loki into his lap.

Arms wrapped around Steve's neck, Loki replies, "You should. Afterwards he'll give you his version of the story and insist on taking you hunting, but yes you should show him."

He kisses Loki's nose. "I will, then. But I'm not going hunting unless you come with."

"My bilgesnipe hunting days are over. Besides, I'm not allowed back on Asgard, remember?" He tries to smile but only manages a poor imitation. "But you should go if Thor invites you."

Steve shakes his head. "I'm not going anywhere without my better half."

Loki runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "I'm pretty sure you're the better half."

"You figure?"

"I figure."

"But you're the gorgeous one."

"And you're the righteous one," Loki points out.

"You're magical."

"You're courageous."

"You're intelligent."

"You're strong, in more ways than one."

"You're a survivor."

"So are you."

"You." He tugs Loki closer. "Make me want to be a better man."

"Not possible. You're the best man I know."

"You deserve better."

"There is no one better."

"Then I will have to work to make sure it stays that way." Steve growls and nips Loki's earlobe. "Mine."

Loki laughs. "Yes. Yours. All yours," he says then kisses those plump lips. "Every part."

"Good. Je t'aime." He kisses Loki again and again. Loki leans against him until he succeeds in making Steve fall back onto the bed.

"Oof." Steve laughs as he looks up at Loki. "And what do you have planned next?"

"I hadn't thought that far," Loki admits. He straddles the man below him and kisses his neck.

"We were going to dance all day? How about a horizontal tango?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

"Now that is a dance I know," Loki says as he unfastens Steve's pants. "There just needs to be a slight change in partners." He kisses Steve's lips then rises, revealing a female form. "Pull these off, and I'll get the condom," she says.

Steve shifts his hips, pushing his pants off. "You're rather fond of my filling your pussy, aren't you?"

"That's not a complaint I hear, is it?" she asks as she returns to him. She unfastens her own pants and lets them drop, revealing red lace panties beneath.

Steve's eyes are immediately attracted to them. "More of a comment. I do enjoy your ass, you know." He reaches out to touch her hip.

"And I enjoy you filling it, too, but I prefer riding you in my vagina. Do you mind?"

"Do I look like I mind?" He gestures to his beginning arousal.

Loki licks her lips. "Looks like you could use a little help." She leans over and gives him a lick up his shaft.

He moans. "A little. And that's... Unh. You're delicious, darling."

She continues to use her mouth until he's nice and hard. Then she rolls the condom onto his cock.

Steve pulls Loki up, stealing a kiss. "My talented girl."

She smiles at him as she eases down onto his cock. "A perfect fit." She starts to move, rocking her hips.

"God yes." He bucks up into her, grabbing her legs with his hands to pull her further on.

"Someone's enthusiastic," Loki says between heavy breaths. She lifts up into a sitting position. Placing her hands on his chest, she uses it as leverage to thrust harder.

He's stroking her legs, her thighs. "Can you blame me? I've a goddess on my lap."

"Former goddess," she says, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"Always a goddess to me. So beautiful. So graceful. So. Unh. So perfect."

She uses a hand to stimulate her clit and rub her labia. "Steve. Steve," she moans.

He puts a hand over hers, mimicking her actions. "Let me. Oh my girl." She feels damn good around him, and he's close already.

"Here," she says, placing his fingers on the spot she needs. "Fuck. Yes." Her hand grabs his shirt, and her body convulses above him as she comes.

He feels her and he gasps in pleasure. Only a couple strokes more and he's coming, too. Her name upon his lips. "Loki."

She collapses on top of him and presses her lips to his. "Horizontal tango - check."

Steve chuckles a hand smoothing along her spine. She rests her head on his chest. The t-shirt is soft against her cheek. "I love you."

"I've noticed." He yawns. "We have time for a nap?"

She gets up to check the time. "You have 20 minutes, Captain." After removing the condom from him, she sets the alarm on her cell phone and lies back down next to him. "Do I need to change you?"

"Nah. I'll be okay for 20 minutes. How about you?"

"I'll change after," she decides and yawns.

He nods, pulling her close. A quick 20 minutes later, the alarm rings. Loki turns it off and rises with a stretch. Then she turns into a man and shakes Steve awake.

Steve blinks awake and smiles at Loki. "Hey."

"Hey. Time to get up, love. We have a concert." And to prove it, he goes to the bathroom.

Steve starts by finding a pair of jeans and a sweater. Then he heads to the bathroom for a quick wash and to relieve his bladder.

They meet the others in the living room before heading out. They grab a car to the club where the band is performing. There's a queue outside, doors haven't quite opened yet, so they get in line. Except for Tony. Tony refuses to stand in line. He goes to the front to talk to someone, pulling the "Don't you know who I am?" card. Loki is all for it.

Of course it works, and they get in, getting in right at the stage. Steve is thrilled and Natasha is grinning at him.

"Don't drool over Lucas too much, Loki might get jealous." Natasha teases.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Loki knows I love him. Even if the singer is hot, he's not my Lo'."

Natasha snorts. "You've got it so bad."

Loki is talking to Tony, congratulating him on his results. Pepper asks about the band, so Natasha starts playing a few songs on her phone while Steve explains why they're his favourite.

"I just relate to a lot of the songs." He says. "I hear Loki in them or Buck or Tash."

Loki accidentally on purpose bumps into Steve. "Oh, excuse me, Captain."

"Captain?" Steve raises an eyebrow. "What's with the formality?"

Loki leans in to Steve's ear. "We're in public."

Steve shrugs. "No one will notice or care in a crowd like this." And a crowd is starting to form, now that the doors are open.

"Are you sure?"

Steve pulls Loki in for a kiss. "A risk I'm willing to take."

There are a dozen protests on Loki's lips, ones about cell phones and internet and reputations, but the kiss kills them all. He gives Steve a return kiss and smiles.

"You're not a secret." He whispers in Loki's ear. "You're my love."

They wait half an hour before the band starts. Loki is touching Steve in some way for a good 20 minutes of that. But then the band finally comes out to a roar from the crowd.

Steve is pressed against Loki (and at least 6 others) the whole show. He dances to most of the songs, shaking his hips against Loki and singing along. Loki is enjoying watching Steve more than the band. He dances along, arms in the air, letting the music take him away.

Tony is pressed against Pepper's back. They sway together. Tash and Clint are also dancing together though not quite so intimately.

Whenever a song comes on that reminds him of Loki, Steve leans in to sing a little louder in his ear. Especially the love songs. Loki holds him close during those times. Every so often, he'll turn and steal a kiss.

Once the concert ends, they all stay close to the stage as the crowd clears out.

"Wanna meet them?" Tony asks, confident he'll be able to get them backstage.

"I'm sure they have better things to do." Steve shakes his head. "They're probably exhausted after that great show."

"So no from the party pooper. What say you, Tasha?"

"I can meet them any time I want." She winks.

"Ugh, fine. How about some late night pie at a diner?"

"Late night dinner. Your treat." Natasha grins.

"Ooh. Sounds good." All the excitement did make Steve hungry.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. My treat," Tony says. “Let's find someplace nearby."

They manage to find a diner just down the block. They push a couple tables together and order food. Loki sits between Steve and Tony. Being less crowded here, he is more careful where Steve is concerned. Steve seems less worried, brushing against Loki as he speaks and eats. He's happy and animated and makes Loki a part of that.

Loki loves seeing him like this, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. He says little and instead just silently and consciously enjoys the moment.

Finally, it's late, food eaten and the car comes to collect them all and take them back. Clint falls asleep on Natasha's shoulder. Steve takes Loki's hand.

"I wish Bruce had come," Loki says softly. He understands why he didn't. Bruce still gets nervous around crowds. But it would have been nice for him to have come, too.

"We'll treat him to dinner somewhere quiet before we go home." Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

"That would be nice. Did you enjoy yourself, love?"

"Mmhmn. You?"

"I did." Loki plays with Steve's fingers.

The car arrives back to the tower, everyone says goodnight and heads off to their rooms. Except Steve and Loki. Steve takes them up to the roof instead so they can look at the stars.

"I hate how the city lights drown them out." He squeezes Loki's hand.

Loki performs a bit of magic to block out the atmospheric light up to the border of the tower. He snuggles against Steve, using the Captain's warm body to keep away the cold.

Steve's arms wrap around Loki. "Beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."

"The stars shine but do not shine as bright as you, my starlight."

"You know I couldn't shine without you, night sky." Steve leans in, kisses his cheek.

Loki does his best to stay in the moment, to not let the fear of the future intrude. He holds Steve tighter as he looks at the sky so vast and so full of horrors and beauty.

Steve's lips stay against Loki's ear. "Marry me, Loki. I know we said we'd wait, but we can just have a long engagement. Marry me. Be my other half. Never leave."

"And here I thought we married on Asgard," Loki quips. He turns to look face Steve. "Of course. Of course I'll marry you. You're my everything."

"Sort of." A kiss. "But I want an earth ceremony, with our friends. I want this whole world to see, undeniably, that you are my husband. My one love. Mine." He presses his lips to Loki's tenderly.

"Yours," Loki agrees and kisses him back.

Steve sighs, pulling away to softly look Loki over. "Should we go inside and warm up?"

"Please."

Steve leads the way back down to their room, rubbing Loki's arms to warm him. Loki is half asleep. He yawns then asks Steve if he's ready to be changed.

Steve sighs. "Yes, I suppose. "

Loki wiggles his fingers and gives her a kiss. " I'm sure Bruce and Tony will find an answer."

"I know. Really this isn't even that bad just sometimes..." She shakes her head. "Often. I want to pull you to my chest while we sleep."

"You still can." He kisses her then goes to brush his teeth.

"Its not the same." She pouts, sitting on the bed.

Loki peeks out, toothbrush in his hand. "What did you say?" He starts brushing.

"Never mind." The pout's still there though.

He quickly finishes and rinses his mouth then returns to her. He tries to kiss the pout away. Steve allows it. Really, why should she be pouty when this beautiful creature just agreed to marry her?

He moves behind her and massages her shoulders. "Better?"

She nods. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel very feminine right now."

He chuckles. "Sorry. I'm just sure there are plenty of women who don't always feel feminine."

"You're probably right. Hold me?"

Loki wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder. "My fiancée," he tries out. "I like the sound of that."

"Just what I was thinking." She puts her arms over his. "We should have a winter wedding. On the solstice, since it represents light returning to the world. You've returned light to me." She turns her head, to try and steal a kiss.

The kiss is given freely, no stealing necessary. "Sounds perfect. Did you want a church wedding? Or shall we rent a place for the ceremony as well as the reception."

"Two words to Tony, and he'll find us something spectacular." Her eyes go big. "An art gallery maybe? Or the natural history museum is gorgeous."

Loki laughs. "No small, simple affair for you I see. If we have it at an art gallery, I want to be surrounded by your work."

"Guess I'm going to have to start taking my art a little more seriously, then." She pushes Loki to the bed with kisses.

"Only tasteful nudes," Loki teases between those kisses.

"All. Of. You." She laughs.

"People will leave screaming in horror."

"You know that's a lie." She strokes his cheek.

Loki captures her hand and kisses it. "That remains to be seen. So long as you don't run away and the person marrying us, I don't care."

Steve smiles. "I'd never run from you. More like to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that. So who will marry us. Sam perhaps? Or Natasha?"

"I'm sure we can find a minister or something."

There is plenty of time to decide. Loki guides her head to his chest and strokes her hair. She closes her eyes as she nods. They fall asleep fully clothed and holding each other.


	34. Vampirism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula and his goons show up just before the New Year.

Steve wakes up early and decides to sketch, leaving Loki to sleep. She's thinking about what Loki said about the gallery being filled with her art. Loki wakes with a stretch and a groan. He looks around for Steve, who is sitting near by, focused on her sketching. He silently watches her lost in her art. He grabs his phone and takes a picture.

She looks up when she hears the click. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring a beautiful person. What are you doing?"

"The same." She winks.

"Hungry?"

She considers then nods. "Hungrier than this body should be."

"Is that a hint?" he asks as he gets out of bed. He stretches, his hands reaching for the ceiling.

"Maybe a small one."

He wiggles his fingers and kisses Steve's lips, the stubble tickling his mouth.

"Mmn. Thank you, gorgeous."

"You're welcome." Loki leaves the room and heads for the kitchen.

Steve takes a quick shower and changes to sweats and a tee before joining his love.

Bruce and Loki are talking about the concert as Loki makes some scrambled eggs.

"Bruce. Love." He gives Loki a kiss.

"I was telling Bruce we'd like to take him to dinner."

"And he was saying his favourite restaurant?" Steve looks at Bruce expectantly as he puts some bread in the toaster.

"I was thinking either a soul food place in Harlem or an Indian place in Hell's Kitchen. Do you have a preference?"

"Huh." He pours himself dome coffee. "Those both sound fantastic. Lo'? Which haven't you tried yet?"

"I've not tried soul food. What is it?"

Bruce tries to explain, fails, and decides that's where they should go. There are some jazz clubs there, too, if Steve is interested.

Steve is definitely interested. "That sounds great. When will we go?"

"January 1st?" Bruce suggests.

"Will they be open?"

"Good question. Normally I'd say yes, but it's a family business. I'll give them a call later and see."

"Amazing. Let us know." And now he's smiling at Loki. He wants to tell their news, but at the same time he's not sure if they should pick a specific time. Loki smiles back then transfers the eggs to 3 plates, the largest portion for Steve. He hands them out, gets drinks, and they eat.

Steve leans in to whisper to Loki. "How and when do we tell everyone?"

"They're your team, love. That's up to you."

He considers, biting his lip as he looks over at Bruce. "New Year's." He decides and tells Loki softly.

"As you wish."

Loki showers after he eats then plays with the cats as he puts on his clothes. The cats, more than anything, makes it take over an hour. Steve is drawing again, working on an idea.

Loki brings the cats out so Natasha and Clint can play with them. Clint watches them then gets or a laser pointer to drive them crazy.

Steve looks up and laughs. "They're as distractable as you, Clint."

Clint gives a fake laugh. "Very funny."

Loki comes back from the bathroom. "What are you doing to my children?"

"Playing," Clint replies. "They like it."

"He has them running circles. It's quite distracting." Steve's smiling, though. He doesn't mind.

"Distracting from what?" Natasha asks as she takes his sketchbook and sits in his lap. "Oh wow." She breathes.

Loki looks at Steve proudly. "He's really good isn't he?"

"Have you seen what he's working on?" She flips through and holds it up for Loki. Steve's been designing a child friendly version of his bilgesnipe story, fully illustrated. The picture she shows is of Loki luring it from the herd.

Steve shrugs and blushes. "Its just an idea."

Loki is a bit overwhelmed. "It's amazing." He looks up at his love. "I better get author credit."

Steve nods. "I was thinking... Maybe I could do a series of kids books about us. All of us." He looks around at his friends.

Natasha laughs. "Only if you promise to illustrate like that for all of them." Its a dreamy, fantasy style with a healthy dose of realism.

"Promise." Steve smiles.

"Sounds cool," Clint says. "I'm not sure Nat has any kid-friendly stories though."

Natasha sticks her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous because all yours will have to be lessons on dealing with failure."

"Nope. Mine will be about my first bullseye."

"And last?" She winks.

"Hey, my bullseyes have saved your ass more than once."

"Not as often as my ass has saved yours."

"Hey." Steve puts his arms around Natasha. "Enough."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine."

Loki gives Steve a kiss on the cheek. "I think it's inspired. I also think you'll sell more if Thor is the main protagonist."

Steve sighs. "He is. But I still want the kids to see you as a hero too." He nudges Natasha and she shows Loki some of the other pages.

"As it should be." He gets up and walks to the room before the inexplicable tears can fall.

Steve's eyes follow Loki, but Natasha is still in his lap and preventing him from moving. "I would like to do one where you're the primary hero, Lo'."

Loki barely hears him. He closes the door to their room and lies down on the bed crying. He had no right. He knows he has no right, and that makes it worse. He just becomes angry with himself and with Thor and all of Asgard.

Steve frowns, coercing Natasha off his lap and goes to Loki, closing the door again behind himself as he goes to Loki and wraps him in his arms.

"I'm fine," Loki lies.

"Right, you cry like this all the time." Its sarcastic but gentle as he brushes hair off Loki's face. "You gonna tell me or do I have to wait you out?"

"The usual. I hate myself. I hate my brother for overshadowing me. I deserve nothing. I deserve everything. I want to destroy them. All of them. I want to see everything they love be taken from them. I want everyone to look at them the way they look at me."

"So you want me to love them with all my heart?" He rubs his hand over Loki's back.

"Don't do that. Don't..." Loki turns to look at him. He touches Steve's cheek. "It just brought up old issues, ones I apparently still need to work on." He wipes the tears from his face. "Thor always got the credit. He didn't; it just felt like it. Just like your story. My story."

"You will always get credit in my stories. You're a hero, to me." He leans in to kiss Loki softly. "Maybe I'll be able to write some stories about us, soon, too. About how I became even closer to you than my best friend, Bucky. Or how much we trust each other on or off the battlefield."

Loki nods. "I'm sorry. It just hit me. I know you love me. I know you care. I just... came undone."

Steve pulls Loki into a warm embrace. "It happens, it's okay. I just want you to feel better when it passes. Wrap yourself in my love and feel safe."

He does. He curls himself into Steve's chest and breathes.

"I love you. My night sky. My beau dieu. I love you and we're going to get married. You're my joy, my reason to shine. I love you. I adore you." He wraps his body around Loki's as much as he can.

It takes a while, but Loki calms down. He knows if not for Steve, he would have gone on a rampage.

Steve gently kisses Loki's head. "You're okay, love. You're perfect. Stay with me."

Slowly Loki straightens and scoots closer to Steve. "You deserve better."

"I don't want 'better', I want you." He tucks Loki's head under his chin. "My night sky, who gives me reason to keep shining. You complete me."

Loki takes a deep breath. "I'm okay now. Could use a cup of tea though. And we should probably make sure the kits haven't mauled Clint."

"Okay." Steve slowly sits them up, looking Loki over and stroking his face. "You know you can come to me, though, right? I promise I will make time for you."

"I know," Loki assures him. "I just needed a moment. It came on so suddenly."

Steve nods. "Okay. Let's get you some tea, then."

Loki holds his hand, still feeling the need for contact. When they arrive back in the living room, he apologizes to Natasha and Clint for leaving so abruptly.

Natasha shakes her head. "We all have things we need to deal with. Mine is Clint." The last is thrown in as a joke and does pull a chuckle out of Steve

Clint sticks his tongue out at her.

Loki continues to the kitchen for tea, finally letting Steve go.

Steve sits again, waiting for Loki to come back. He and Natasha start discussing how baseball tactics could be put to use on the battlefield. Clint listens, throwing in a suggestion here and there.

Loki returns with his tea and sits against Steve. Steve wraps an arm around him. "Love you." He kisses Loki's temple.

"Love you, too."

Natasha clasps her hands over her heart. "Awww."

"Hush, you." Steve gives Natasha a glance before tugging Loki a little closer.

Loki closes his eyes and sips his tea. He feels a kitten jump on him and nestle on his lap. It makes him smile. Steve boops Ink's nose when she lands on Loki's lap and she gives a pitiful mew. Smudge is still trying to remove a few of Clint's fingers. He manages to catch one of Clint's fingers and latches on tight.

"Son of a bitch!" Clint yells. "Ow ow ow!"

One of Loki's eyes open. "Smudge?" He looks down at his lap to see Ink and knows he's right. He smiles proudly,.

"I'd recommend scratching his chin until he lets go." Offers Steve.

Clint is glad when it works. His finger immediately goes into his mouth. "Your cats are dangerous."

"Cats generally are. Especially to birds," Loki notes.

Steve nods. "Next time, don't use your fingers to tease him."

Natasha's laughing. "Honestly, Clint."

"He's vicious," Clint insists.

"Baby."

He sits on the couch and glares at Smudge who meows. "No. I don't want to play with you anymore. Go away."

"He's just a baby, Clint, don't be too harsh." Steve pouts at Smudge and speaks in a baby voice. "No, we're just little, we don't know what we did wrong."

"Oh now I've heard everything."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Come here, Smudge. Come on. Here Smudge." After a few minutes the kitten decides to respond to his name. He is rewarded with a 'good boy' and all the scratches he can handle.

Loki smiles. "My beautiful dangerous family."

Steve smiles back. They really get to be a family. It makes him want to weep for joy.

Clint rolls his eyes. "Okay. You two are officially making me sick. I'm going to go bug Tony."

"Gentle reminder of why you're single!" Natasha teases before scooping Smudge up to rub his belly.

"You're single, too, Nat."

She grins. "Am I?"

He scowls at her. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" She kisses the kitten's nose and leans against Steve.

"You know," he replies as he waits for the elevator.

"Nope." She gives Steve a kiss too.

Steve shakes his head as Clint leaves. "Tasha. You really shouldn't do that."

"Kiss you?"

"Tease him like that." Steve sighs. "You know he still loves you."

Loki looks at Natasha. "Do you still love him?"

"Not in that way." She looks down at Smudge, petting his back. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. That's why we broke up."

"Then it is good that you did," Loki says.

"He deserves love like, well, like you two found."

Steve smiles at that. "You do, too, Tash."

Loki takes her hand. "I agree." He kisses her hand.

"My life doesn't allow for that kind of love." She frowns, slowly taking her hand back.

"Neither did mine." Loki pets Ink in his lap.

"Besides, you've got the only Steve around. There aren't many so eager to forgive or willing to aid."

"You're both crazy." Steve points out. "I'm no more special than the next guy from Brooklyn. I just got lucky."

Loki doesn't think Natasha is being completely honest. "You don't want a Steve. If you had, you would have taken him or at least tried."

"True. I'd prefer someone who could keep up with my ever-changing lifestyle." Smudge is struggling so she sets him down and he scampers off.

Steve looks up. "Someone like Bucky who'd understand?"

Natasha shrugs.

"Coulson?" Loki teases.

Natasha looks at him, something almost like suspicion. "Dead."

Loki looks at Steve, silently asking if the others are not supposed to know. Steve shrugs. He assumes they'll find out when they need to.

"Actually no. He lived. I suppose not all of SHIELD's secrets were disclosed after all."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "You know? How?"

"Sif. He helped her capture an Asgardian that can make men fall in love with her. She told me when I was playing Odin," Loki explains.

"Huh." Natasha looks Loki over. "I was prepared to be really impressed, Loki I'm a bit disappointed."

Steve strokes his hand down Loki's spine. "He has some good ways of getting Intel. And more disguises even than you, Tash."

Natasha's nodding, considering.

"I could make something up if you prefer," Loki suggests.

Natasha shakes her head. "But I might borrow you for my next spy mission. That okay?"

Steve grins, he'd been hoping for that offer. Trickery is really what Loki should be doing .

"I suppose. Though I'll need to get permission from my boss."

"You'll get it." Steve and Natasha say together. They laugh Natasha continues. "Avenger business always gets priority."

"What have I gotten myself into," Loki wonders.

"A rather complicated family. Steve didn't warn you?" Natasha teases.

Steve sticks out his tongue at her. "Nothing you can't handle, love.'

Bruce comes in and tells them the restaurant will be closed New Year's Day. He suggests the 2nd if Steve and Loki are still here. Steve says they can be, for Bruce.

"I don't want you to change your plans for me. We can go later," Bruce says.

"We can push it back a day. Loki works here anyway, and there's something I want to bug Tony about." Steve winks.

Bruce nods. "Okay." He sees Natasha and invites her if she is also still around.

Natasha smiles. "I'd love to."

Steve stretches, attempting to get up from the people tangled about him and failing. He laughs. "Why am I everyone's cushion?"

"Because you are both firm and comfortable," Loki informs him.

"Thank... You?"

"You also smell good," Loki adds. "And getting up will cost you one kiss."

"Ooh, a sale." Steve teases as he kisses Loki. "I suppose you need one too?" He looks at Natasha.

Natasha taps her cheek. "Right here." She moves once its given.

Loki hands Steve his empty tea cup. "Please."

Steve takes it. "Please more or please put it away?"

"Please put it away. Thank you, starlight." Loki busies himself with petting Ink.

Steve does so, returning shortly with a cup of coffee for himself. "What's Tony up to? He insists I stay for the holidays, then he makes himself scarce."

Bruce chuckles. "That's what happens when you give him a mysterious problem to solve."

"All my own fault, huh?" Steve shrugs and moves to sit on Loki - taking the kitty first.

Loki wraps his arms around Steve. "Is this payback?"

"Mmhmmn." He nods while sipping his coffee.

Natasha sighs and moves to sit closer to Loki. "You've stolen my favourite cuddle buddy."

JARVIS interrupts them all. "Excuse me, but master Stark requests your presence on the roof. He's specified Avenger attire."

"That's all you," Loki says sitting back.

Bruce sighs as he gets up and takes off his shirt. "I liked these pants."

"Nope." Natasha tugs Loki's arm once Steve is off him. "You're coming, too."

"I don't see why," Loki says as he follows Steve to the bedroom to change, grabbing the cats to put them safely in the pen.

"So we can have kinky uniform sex after?" Steve teases as he starts pulling on his blues.

"Now there is an incentive."

Steve winks as he does up his helmet. "Good reason to want me safe too."

"I know you can take care of yourself," Loki replies as he straightens the collar of his black, gold and green coat. "Ready?"

"Almost." He pulls Loki into a lingering kiss. "Okay. Now I can face anything."

Loki smiles and follows him out, moving his hands in the fingerless gloves.

They get to the roof, Tony makes them wait for everyone before he tells them what's going on.

"I'm not a patient man, Stark," Loki says.

Tony ignores Loki and starts once Clint hauls his ass up late as usual. "Looks like Dracula wants to end the year with a bang. JARVIS has been tracking his goons around town and the big bad himself has just been spotted. Plan of attack?"

"Dracula?" Clint asks, wondering if he's being punked.

Bruce says, "I had the same reaction. He's real."

"I take it you never read the SHIELD file?" Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Do I ever?"

"Right." This is where Steve takes over. "We split into teams to contain the threat. Light is our friend. Fortunately, bullets and force work too. Don't let them bite you."

"Don't forget Dracula has a special target on your blood, Spangles. Maybe we should get you a scarf?" Tony grins through his open mask.

"Does he?" Loki asks. "Thor should be here soon. Will his lightning help?"

As if on cue, there is a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Thor lands among them. "Happy holidays, friends. Is there adventure afoot?"

"Ah, Point Break. Perfect timing." Tony claps Thor on the shoulder. "Wanna help Steve-o nail the blood sucker? We'll round up the strays."

"He seems to think my blood will give him powers." Steve explains for Loki.

A dark look comes into the green eyes. "If he wants power, I will give it to him gladly."

"To battle then," Thor says with a smile.

They get the location from Tony. Steve hangs on to Thor as they fly in, and Loki teleports to meet them. The location is a group of abandoned buildings. Thor lands them in front of one that seems to have once been an Italian restaurant.

"Gee, that's not creepy." Steve looks around, peeking in through broken windows.

Clint thinks they should be wearing garlic. Natasha tells him his breath should be enough to keep the vampires away. He picks up a stick from the ground that he plans to use as a stake.

Bruce turns into the Hulk and brandishes his teeth. He looks around almost nervously.

Steve taps his helmet, making sure the comm is working. "Alright, remember to stay within someone's sight lines even though we're splitting up."

There is a seriousness in Steve's voice that makes even Clint sober up. But before everyone goes their separate ways, Loki asks, "For those of us who did not read the file, how do we kill them exactly?"

Natasha goes through the list: sunlight, beheading, fire, wooden stake through the heart.

"Basically, Clint's golden." Tony snarks as he takes to the air.

Loki opens his palm and holds a ball of fire. He smiles darkly.

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes. "Like I said, stay near a partner." He brandishes his shield and heads into a dark building.

Hawkeye and Thor head out as Hulk follows Black Widow. Loki goes into the building with Captain America.

Steve sticks to the wall, silently watching for any sign of movement.

Loki takes the other side of the room, the fire in his hand acting to illuminate and attract.

The fire flickers and causes moving shadows, so it takes a sharp eye to note the shadow moving ever so slightly faster. At least until the shield hits it and there's a cry of pain.

Loki flicks a bit of fire towards the source, and the creature bursts into flames then turns into ash. The sudden light reveals a few more of the creatures. The sorcerer turns one of his daggers into wood and flings it at one as another gets fire. 

Steve takes another out with a good strike of his shield. "Ugh. I hate this." A shadow wisps away from before him and resublimates behind.

"Behind," Loki says before also disappearing and reappearing behind them both.

The soldier turns quickly, blocking with his shield just as the creature strikes at him. Steve forces it back with a shove and right into Loki's dagger, which slides between the ribs and into the heart. Only when it finds its mark does Loki turn it to wood. He pulls out the blade and let's the creature drop between them. "Careful, Captain. They bite."

"Thank you." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately for them, most don't live past touching skin to my flesh."

"Oh? Happily I don't have that problem." He winks, blows a kiss, and moves on, returning to his side of the room.

"Are we playing vampires tonight?" Steve asks as he turns slowly into the next room.

"We'll play whatever you like," Loki says then sends a wave of flame across the room that rolls to the other side. A couple of vampires get caught it in. A few others manage to disappear before it gets to them. 

Steve nods, clearly impressed. "I will admit, it's not your blood I want to suck." He turns quickly to smash a vampire that's appeared behind him.

Combining four blades to make a sword, Loki smiles. He turns and chops off the head of another enemy. He nods in satisfaction. "When we're done, you can suck whatever you like." 

Clint's voice suddenly comes in. "You guys do realize your comms are on, right?"

"You're welcome." Steve replies. He nods towards the last room then starts that way.

Loki follows with confident steps and a watchful eye. There are flickers in the shadows and Steve's eyes pass between them trying to decide what's tricks of light and what's a creature. Seeing a particularly dark area, Loki transports in the middle of it, twirling in a circle with the blade before realizing it is only darkness. He feels foolish. He creates a ball of flame and sees a face in front of him. On instinct, the sends the flame forward just as the hands claw at him.

"Lo'!" Steve would be there but for the three creatures that appear around him. He uses his shield to bash two and punches the third but the first are already recovering and on him again.

Loki throws a dagger, hitting one of the creatures in the eye. He rushes to the Captain but is stopped by three more. He beheads one as the other two try to bite him.

Steve's managed to down one, and the dagger is just enough to throw a second off so Steve can knock him out. He uses the momentum to knock down the last before taking it out. Looking up, he tosses his shield in Loki's direction, catching two across the back of the head. They lose their heads soon after. Loki finds the sound of it most satisfying.

Once they've finally cleared the room, Steve catches his breath and calls the others. "First building clear. Hows everyone else doing?"

Hulk roars then says, "Annoying vampires." Then there's the sound of crunching bones.

Steve makes a face at that. Then Natasha comes on. "We're about to move on to our next section. No sign of Dracula."

"No sign of big bad here, either." Tony's voice comes over. "Lots of the shadow hoppers, though."

Clint declares, "I don't like playing Van Helsing."

Thor laughs. "They do not like the lightning."

"I don't like the lightning," Clint replies. "Watch where you aim that."

Steve chuckles. "Well keep going. We need to find out what Dracula's doing and stop it.” Then he turns to Loki. "Come, my warrior, let's try the next building."

Loki nods. "Can Iron Man not use his tech to locate this Dracula?"

Steve shrugs. "Tony?"

"These things all read the same. Same blood. I can't tell him from the rest." The billionaire sounds frustrated.

"Sounds like a new challenge for you. Okay, Lo', we do this the old school way." He heads out the door and into the next building. This one used to be a factory of some kind and it reeks of rot and mildew.

"Do you mind if I add some light?"

"Please."

"I mind." Says a low voice and then Steve gasps as he's suddenly caught and restrained from behind. "Greetings, Captain. Long time since we've met."

"You must be Dracula," Loki says, a ball of flame in his hand. "I must say, I'm finding this rather anticlimactic."

"I care not what you find. I have what I need." He holds the struggling Steve, ripping off his helmet and revealing his throat.

"Not. Today!" Steve gets a good shoulder in and flips Dracula over his head.

Loki sends his flame to the massive creature.

Dracula holds up his hand, stopping the flame but only just. "Nice try." He vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Shit." Steve races forward. "Is he gone or just hiding?"

"Hiding most like."

"Ugh." He starts walking slowly, peering through pieces of rusted machinery.

Green eyes search the darkness. "How good are his senses?"

"Good." Steve confirms. "More advanced than human. Or even mine."

Loki dismisses the use of illusions from his mind. "Tony, could you come fly over our location please?"

"On my way." Soon Iron Man can be heard above them.

The sorcerer smiles at Steve and walks to him. He grasps his arms, and suddenly Steve is looking at himself.

"Uh?" Steve is surprised at first then grins. "I think I know this plan."

"Well, that's because I'm very smart," Steve replies in a perfect imitation of his voice.

"Divide and concur?" Steve steps back, tightening his grip on his shield.

Loki as Cap imitates the movement. "And divide his focus."

Steve nods. He resumes searching. "Come out you bloodsucking coward."

"Come and get what you came for," the other Cap says as he moves forward and to the left. He hopes Iron Man knows to alert them if there is any sign of the creature.

"Three vamp signatures nearing your location." The tin man calls almost on cue.

Loki knows Steve well enough to be able to imitate his moves, but he knows he won't be able to match his strength. He'll have to make this look good to compensate.

Two lesser vampires grab onto Loki while Dracula grabs Steve. "Think to fool me? He does not smell like you, only like he's been with you." Clawed hand wraps around the soldier's throat.

Loki easily dispatches the two vamps then disappears.

Steve's struggling, he can't get a good grip to escape. "You won't... This won't help you, Dracula."

The vampire laughs and leans in, licking the Captain's throat (Steve shivers in disgust.) And leaning in to bite.

Loki appears behind Dracula and buries a wooden dagger into his back and straight into his heart. "He is mine, creature."

Dracula shrieks and vanishes, the wooden dagger clatters to the floor and Steve falls forward to his knees.

"Damn." Loki immediately grabs the dagger and covers Steve's body with his. "Are you alright?"

Steve nods. "Just startled and in need of a shower." He wraps an arm around Loki.

"Iron Man, he's different than the others. Denser. See if you can use that to locate him."

"Working on it." Tony can be heard mumbling. "There are 6 near Thor, 2 near the bird, and 3 with widow. No signs of anything denser. Think he retreated to lick his wounds?"

"If not, he dies tonight."

"I hate vampires," Clint says. "Have I told you I hate vampires?"

A huge crash of thunder is heard, and the 6 near Thor burst into flames as lightning hits them.

"Legolas, you're slacking." Tony flies down and clomps to Steve and Loki.

"Why are you here? You should be up monitoring the ground," Loki barks.

Tony opens his mask and gives Loki a dirty look. "I'm checking on Steve. I can monitor from here. Isn't this where we need to watch, anyway?" He puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "How you doing, Spangles?"

"I've been better." Steve rolls his shoulders. "Why does everyone want my blood?"

Loki's eyes search the darkness. "Because you are so delicious, obviously."

"Juliet's the expert." Tony looks around. "Nothing on scanners."

"We are _not_ Romeo and Juliet," Loki growls.

"Everyone. Clear your areas and meet here." He puts a hand on Loki's, silently telling him to relax. Loki nods but remains alert. He can't help thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't been here.

The others start showing up and still no Dracula. It just makes Steve more nervous. He crosses his arms.

"Now what?" Clint asks.

Steve paces. "I'm willing to say he's gone back to lick his wounds. We've gotta regroup and rethink."

"Hulk agree."

"He means go back to the tower and plan a trap, for the Hawkeye's in the audience." Tony grins.

Hawkeye shoots him the finger.

Natasha wanders by and gives Steve a hug. "C'mon big guy. Let's go."

Loki creates a ball of light to help guide the way out. He's glad he doesn't have to tell the others to create a perimeter around Steve as they leave.

Steve nods. "Fall out, guys." Natasha jumps up and he gives her a piggy back on the way out. They both know its so no one can attack from behind, but Steve pretends it's just friendship. They return to plane. It's only when they are back in the air that Loki begins to relax but only just slightly.

"Please tell me your missions usually go better than that," Loki says.

Bruce is back and one of the spare pairs of pants he keeps there. "It varies."

Natasha shrugs. "No one died or is seriously injured."

Steve merely stays silent. His arms are crossed as he stares at the ceiling. Loki shakes his head in disbelief. He holds Steve's knee protectively.

Tony is pacing. "We're going to have to find a way to dissuade Steve's latest admirer."

"We need to kill him," Loki corrects.

"Same thing." Tromp tromp.

"Set a trap." Steve says to the ceiling. "We have bait."

Loki doesn't like it, but he knows it's probably the best option. "It's going to take more than wood to kill him. We need to behead him and set fire to him and hit him with sunlight if at all possible."

"Hey Stark, think you can rig Hawk's arrows to give off sunlight?" Natasha looks up from polishing her gun.

"Or we could use flaming ones," Clint suggests. "Takes me back to my circus days."

"A basic UV charge wouldn't be hard to do. We can do it for bullets, too." Tony shakes his head. "Will it be enough?"

"If not, we can change the lights to give the full UV spectrum," Bruce suggests. "Make the room a huge sunlamp or tanning bed."

"Where?" Loki asks. "He won't come if he thinks it's a trap unless he's confident he can defeat it."

"And he can't come in if its already sunlight." Steve looks over at everyone.

"I got this one," Clint says. "Light switches."

"We need something portable." Natasha suggests. "Something we can drop at any time so when we see him, we can spring it."

"Steve should be given some sort of flare or lighter," Loki suggests. "Something that will let him set the creature on fire."

"We could set my suit to alight when someone touches me." He quickly puts his hand on Loki's knee. "I'll be alright."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? No. I don't like that idea at all," Loki says.

Thor smiles. "Loki is as likely to be set on fire as this Dracula is."

"Problem is, the guy's thousands of years old, and you don't get that age by being easy to kill." Natasha reholsters her gun.

"Dissuade, then, kill only if we have to." Steve buries his face in his hands.

"What if we convince him Steve's blood has no special powers?" Loki asks.

Natasha gives him a skeptical look. "Yeah. By letting him drain Steve dry."

"Or!" Tony starts. "What if we could put sunlight in Steve's veins?"

Loki is skeptical. "No. That would require that creature to bite him."

"Exactly." Tony grins and pulls down his helmet to do some calculations with JARVIS.

"Which is why we aren't doing it," Loki reiterates.

"I can't live in fear forever. Maybe if this works for me, we can give it to everyone as protection. Sort of an immunization from vampires." Steve looks at Loki. "It wouldn't be more than the slightest nibble."

"Okay. JARVIS says we can do nanobots that emit UV only upon detection of vampire DNA sequences." Tony flip his mask up.

Loki strokes the blond hair. He kisses Steve's temple then whispers in his ear, "I saw how you reacted when he licked you. You don't have to do this." He pulls away and looks into the blue eyes.

Steve sighs and nods. "I think, if you can do it, that its the plan most likely to succeed."

"If? Of course I can do it." Tony huffs.

Without looking at him, Loki asks Tony, "How much would that thing have to drink?"

"A mouthful at most. Not enough to hurt Romeo."

"Lo'." Steve's voice is barely audible.

"We are not," Loki begins, his voice loud with frustration. A touch of Steve's hand silences him.

"Lo'. It's okay. And if it works, then we can protect you, too." Steve squeezes Loki's knee.

"Touchy," Clint mutters.

Loki rises. He nods. "I'll be in the Tower," he says and disappears.

Steve groans. Leaning back to thump his head on the plane wall.


	35. The Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Science crew continue working on the vampire problem. Steve and Loki hit the gym.

When they finally get back, its not Steve who finds Loki, but Natasha. Loki looks at her but says nothing. He continues playing with cats.

"I sent Steve to nap in my room." She sits next to him. "There's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

Natasha looks at Loki. "Dracula can control those he drinks from. If this UV thing works, it will also stop him from developing that psychic link. He will never be able to use you against Steve."

"All the better reason not to let him drink."

"You're not listening. If this works, that one sip will deter him and prevent it." Natasha gently reaches for Loki's cheek. "And Dracula won't want him anymore."

"If it works. And even if it does, it could require too much of his blood. And if it doesn't.." Loki shakes his head. "I should hunt this Dracula and kill him myself."

Natasha's voice is low. "That's what I want, too, but Steve doesn't. I told him I'd speak to you because I didn't want him to just seduce it out of you. Tony's idea has some merit but we can't let him test it on Steve."

Loki searches her eyes. "Then who does he test it on?"

"We inject it into one of those beasts to make sure his machines work."

He gives a slow single nod. "Where do I find one? Same place?"

"Probably not. Tony can track them, though." She shrugs. "I can hack it, but I'm sure you can get in."

"Consider it done. I'll get a couple. Always good to verify the results."

"I'll work Tony one way, you work him the other. I trust you can convince Steve to wait?"

"He can be quite stubborn at times, but I will do my best."

She leans in to kiss his cheek. "Its nice to have someone watching him from both sides."

He nods. "Send him in then so I can help him forget all this. At least for now."

She nods. "Thank you." She gets up and goes to wake Steve.

Loki changes his clothes to red silk pajamas. He places the kittens just so.

Steve wanders back to the room, yawning and stretching. "Man, I need a shower."

"Would you like me to join you? I can wash your back."

"Would you?" He looks over Loki, noting the pyjamas. "You look ready for bed already."

Loki puts the cats in the pen. "I could use a shower myself." He walks over to Steve, takes his hand, and leads him to the bathroom. 

Steve starts the shower running and strips while it warms. "It's like I can still feel him touching me." He shudders as he gets under the stream.

"Then I shall make him go away," Loki says, getting in behind him. He doesn't touch Steve from behind, afraid it will trigger a memory of Dracula. "Hand me the sponge?"

Steve passes it back. Then he leans back, wanting Loki's embrace. Loki washes his back then slowly wraps his arms around him, never putting his lips against Steve's neck. Instead, he kisses his shoulder. "Better?"

"Mmhmmn. Could you... Scrub my neck, wash it clean, please?" Steve turns slightly to look at Loki.

"Of course." He sets the sponge against his lover's neck and scrubs all around it.

Steve sighs. "Oh love. Come here. I need you." He presses his mouth to Loki's. The former god receives him openly and wraps his arms around the strong body, pulling him closer.

Steve relaxes, nuzzling his nose to Loki's cheek. "Thank you. You were amazing."

"You're welcome, starlight."

A tight hug and another kiss. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You'll let Tony try his nanobot thing. No sabotages."

"I will. No sabotages but I will promote sound scientific experimentation."

"Fair deal." He leans back and lets the water cascade over him.

Loki, unable to help himself, gives Steve a kiss.

"Did you finish washing?" Steve teases. "You missed my chest.

"Oh, my. Good thing you're quality control." He washes Steve's chest slowly, enjoying the contours of it.

"And my stomach?"

Hands and sponge move lower. Gentle circles wash the firm tummy clean.

His voice goes low, seductive. "And my cock?"

"My favorite part." Loki handles it gently at first then begins to massage it then to stroke it.

The cock slowly comes to life with Loki's attention. "It's missed you, I see."

"And I've missed it." He rinses it clean before sitting down on his knees and beginning to lick it.

Steve groans. "Loki, oh, you're lovely." His hands move to the sides of Loki's head.

He takes the cock into his mouth and gives it a series of gentle sucks, taking more and more each time.

"Yes, unh." He's bucking lightly towards Loki's mouth, fingers running through the dark locks. Loki gets hungrier. His hands squeeze Steve's ass, encouraging him to thrust. As he thrusts, he uses his hands in Loki's hair to guide his lover. It's so good, so right. "A little more teeth, please."

The jaw closes slightly, the teeth brushing against the skin. It earns a gasp from Steve. "Perfect. Oh God, you're perfect." He's thrusting hard, clearly nearing his climax. Loki gives a hard suck and fingers his anus.

It pushes Steve over. He comes panting his lover's name. "Loki. Lo'."

He swallows him down a bit and lets the rest hit his chin and neck. Green eyes look up almost innocently. "Anyplace else I missed?"

"Nope." Steve gently pulls Loki up and begins to suck and lick the come from Loki's skin.

"I love you."

"Mmhmmn." He's sucking roughly on Loki's throat.

"Keep doing that and you may have to take care of me."

Steve's lips move up to Loki's ear. "Wouldn't you rather have me spread out and eager, waiting to be filled?"

"Fuck yes," he breathes.

Steve slowly turns off the shower. "I'll be in bed." He pulls away, drying off quickly before disappearing into the bedroom.

Loki dries off slowly, taking his time, letting anticipation build. He walks naked into the bedroom. Steve lies face down on the bed, arms folded under his chin and legs spread. Licking his lips, Loki asks, "How ready are you?" He takes the lubricant and coats his cock.

"Pretty ready." He rolls his shoulders and looks back over one at his love.

Loki kisses up Steve's spine to the base of his neck. "Mine," he whispers in his ear as he positions his body. "My starlight." He slides into his lover with a groan.

Steve lets out the breath he's been holding. "I love you Loki. My night sky, my fiancé."

The new name makes Loki smile. "My fiancé," he repeats as he pulls out a bit and begins his slow deep thrusts.

"Unh." Steve groans with pleasure. "My future husband. My darling Loki. You fill me just right. You're all I ever want, all I need." He shifts slightly, allowing the thrusts even deeper.

Loki picks up speed. It feels so good, making him feel complete in a way nothing else can. "Steve," he moans. His back moves fluidly, without interruption. There are no pauses. Loki needs the constant friction.

"Yes, yes." Steve whispers to the pillow. His hand moves back grasping Loki's ass, encouraging him. This is the moment that erases the bad parts of the day and fills him with just Loki. Above him his lover's body is slick with sweat. Loki moves faster and faster, his breath coming in gasps and heaves. 

"Starlight," he cries as he comes, thrusting his seed deep into Steve's ass. "Starlight."

"God." Steve is panting. He's not quite there but he doesn't even care. Loki just feels so good, so right. "God, you're perfect."

Loki kisses his neck, his shoulders, anywhere his lips can reach without pulling out. Steve arches up against him. "Please, your hand. I'm so close."

He reaches down and wraps his fingers around Steve's manhood. Then slowly, firmly he starts to stroke it.

"Oh my love." It doesn't take much before Steve is spilling his seed onto the bed beneath them.

Only then does Loki pull out. He turns Steve over and lies down on his chest. "No need to change you tonight I think, my handsome manly lover."

Steve chuckles, his hands resting on Loki's back. "My beautiful god. You take such good care of me. I'm so lucky."

Loki thinks the other Avengers should take better care of him but does not voice this. Instead he says, "I'm the lucky one. And I will always take care of you."

Steve smiles hugging Loki closer. "I love you."

"And I love you." He places a soft kiss on Steve's chest and closes his eyes.

A soft sigh escapes Steve's lips and he gently strokes Loki's back as he tries to sleep. Loki sleeps but finds he has nightmares of Steve being taken from him. He wakes with a start.

Steve has one eye open almost immediately, army training leaving him an even lighter sleeper than he was to begin with. "Lo'?"

"I'm fine," he whispers. "Just a dream." But he holds Steve a little tighter.

Turning them to their sides, Steve curls himself around Loki. "You're talking to the man whose life is being ruined by dreams. Want to talk about it?" He kisses Loki's head.

He tries to keep his voice conversational. "It's just a fear of losing you. Silly really."

"Very silly. Anything that dared come between us wouldn't stand a chance." A hand moves up to stroke Loki's hair.

"My thoughts exactly."

"But you're right." Steve's voice is soft, comforting. "The thought of being separated is terrifying."

"We won't let that happen. And anyone who tries will be destroyed."

Steve nods. "Agreed. I'll do everything I can to take care of you."

Loki knows sleep is gone. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He strokes Loki's cheek. "I could eat you, too."

"Could you? That might be fun."

Steve sucks on Loki's chin. "My delicious boy. You know I love to have my mouth on you." He pushes Loki down on to the bed and holds himself up on his arms so he can look at his god.

Loki marvels at the blue eyes and especially the way they look at him, as though he were the source of all of Steve's happiness. He reaches up and caresses the strong chin. "I love you so much I fear my heart will burst."

"Then I will have to put it back together for you." Steve leans in, placing the softest, sweetest kiss on Loki's mouth.

"Taste me. Love me. Do whatever you wish to me," Loki responds.

Hips grind down against Loki's as Steve's mouth hungrily attacks his neck. There will be bruises, but Steve will make sure Loki enjoys each one. It's not what Loki expected, and that makes it all the more arousing. His body responds by seeking more contact. His hands grasp at the muscular back.

"Beautiful. Seductive. Mine." Steve nips at Loki's clavicle. He wants Loki to forget all sadness, all pain, and focus solely on him. His plan is working wonderfully. The nightmare is barely a ghost at the back of Loki's mind.

He's grinding down again, a rough rhythm with their cocks caught between them, friction harsh. Then he's pulling away, just a little, as he reaches for the lube then wraps a slicked hand around them both.

Loki presses his forehead against Steve's and moans his name. He kisses the plump lips, biting them then giving them a hard suck.

"Loki." Steve murmurs, his tongue pushing his lover's lips back open. He's stroking them roughly, moving against his hand, against Loki.

Loki sucks on his tongue as his hand wraps around Steve's ass it moves. He isn't trying to control the rhythm. He just wants to be a part of it. For Steve, its perfect just simple and natural. The feel of Loki's body, the taste of his mouth. He removes his hand to Loki's hip, so now it's just cock thrusting against cock. Hungry, eager, determined. Loki's hand finds Steve's ass, encouraging the contact. His other hand is in the blond hair.

He finds his rhythm, moaning and panting against Loki's lips as he gets closer. "My love!"

"Yes. Yes," Loki hisses back. His brow furrows, concentrating on the pleasure filling his senses.

"Lo'!" And he's coming, semen adding to the slickness between them, but he keeps moving. He needs to put Loki over too.

"Fuck. Steve!" Loki writhes and shudders beneath him, contributing to the mix of fluids. He kisses Steve hungrily.

Steve's hands press to Loki's cheeks, holding him as they kiss. "I love you."

Loki smiles up at him. "And I love you."

"We should shower." Steve kisses Loki several times. "And eat."

"Should we?" Loki makes no move to even attempt to get up. "You may have to carry me if you want me out of this bed."

"We have time." Steve rests against Loki, nuzzling his neck.

"Good." He stokes Steve's spine lazily. "I want lots of bruises to make Tony jealous."

Steve playfully bites Loki's neck. "That can be arranged."

A satisfied smile appears across his face. Steve spends a good bit of time on each bite, sucking slowly to ensure good bruising.

"You are so good."

"And so in love." Steve points out as he leans up on his elbows again, wanting to stare into those perfect green eyes.

"Is it time to get up?" His fingers trail across his lover's jaw.

"Shh. I'm looking into heaven."

Loki chuckles. He whispers, "And how does it look?"

"Perfect." He places a slow kiss to Loki's forehead.

"You missed. A bit too high."

"Oh, sorry." This time he kisses Loki's nose.

"Mmm. Still a bit too high."

Steve kisses Loki's chin. "Better?"

"Ooh. Close. But you overshot it just a little."

"I've got this." He kisses Loki's cheek. "There."

Loki laughs. "Close enough I suppose."

"Mmhmmn." Steve nods as he closes his mouth on Loki's.

It's the perfect spot this time. Loki holds Steve's head in place to prolong the kiss. Loki really doesn't need to. Steve makes the kiss long and slow and completely expressive of his love.

Loki's stomach growls. "Sorry."

Steve laughs and presses his forehead to Loki's. "Quick shower then I make enough grilled cheese to feed an army?”

"Yes please."

Steve rises, allowing Loki up, and heads into the bathroom for a quick shower. Loki follows. The shower is quick and efficient. And soon the sorcerer is putting on warm pajamas pants and a henley.

Steve slips on jeans and a tee and heads to the kitchen. Natasha is already up and making coffee. "Grilled cheese?" He offers.

She nods and heads him a cup of warm brew. Loki nods at her, silently letting her know things are well so far. His next order of business is tea.

Steve sips his coffee while putting together some sandwiches. "Are there plans until the party?"

"Tony is all excited working on your newest problem. Bruce is helping, I suspect not fully by choice. Clint's at the range. Haven't seen Thor."

"Sleeping no doubt," Loki says.

"He does seem to enjoy that." Steve grins and he expertly flips a sandwich. "Wasn't Jane supposed to be coming too?"

"I thought so."

JARVIS informs them that Dr. Foster was dropped off at the front yesterday before Thor meet them on the roof.

"There you go." Natasha winks. "Eager to see your sister-in-law?"

"She's not." Steve blushes and looks at Loki.

"Of course not. She and Thor aren't married to my knowledge." Loki bites his lip. "Perhaps she could help Tony and Bruce."

"I knew it." Natasha looks between them, purposely ignoring the question about Jane. She saw the scientist helping already that morning. "May I ask who asked?"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asks.

"You two got engaged during this trip." There is no question in Natasha's voice. "You've become more protective, he's more clingy."

"Uh." Steve goes really red.

Loki chews on his lip. "Please don't say anything. We wanted to tell everyone together."

Natasha nods. "I doubt anyone else noticed. Can I be your best man, Loki?"

Steve sets out a large plate of halved sandwiches, trying to hide a smirk.

"I was going to ask Thor. Thought it would be a nice gesture. But the two of you can fight for the privilege if you wish."

"Well, Steve is obviously going to ask Bucky. But if he asks Sam, too, then I want to stand with you by Thor." She takes a sandwich.

Steve huffs a laugh. "She's planning our wedding for us."

Loki kisses her temple. "That spot is yours and yours alone."

She nods, takes his hand. "I'm glad Steve brought you to our side."

"Stop being so handsy with my fiancé." Steve teases.

Loki smiles and stage whispers, "Sometimes I am, too" He winks then goes to give Steve a kiss.

Steve kisses back. "I hate you."

"Liar," Loki smiles.

"Only sometimes." He helps himself to a sandwich. "So Tony has some sort of fancy dinner planned for tonight? Does he expect us dressed up?"

Natasha stretches. "I will if you will."

"Should I be male or female?" Loki asks.

"Male. Definitely." Steve looks Loki over, mild hunger in his eyes.

"Male it is. I can wear the beautiful scarf you bought me."

Steve nods. "Please do."

"Are you getting new rings?" Natasha has Loki's hand again tapping the ring.

"I'm perfectly happy with these," Loki says.

Steve ponders. "We could always get an extra band of metal woven in? Or maybe wait for the wedding, add some gold?"

"I like that, adjustable rings." Natasha grins.

"Or magic," Loki suggests. "I could enchant then so they'll always find each other."

Steve glances at Loki. "Could you also make it so we know if the other is in danger?"

He considers how it could be done. Perhaps a detection of increased heart rate and adrenaline coupled with the rings apart more than 100 yards or so would work. "Yes. I think I could manage that."

"I want that." Steve nods. "I need to be able to protect you."

Natasha chuckles behind her hand. "Oh, I hope to be so lucky. Love is for children, but I'm such a child at heart."

Loki turns to Natasha. "I hope you do, too."

Natasha shrugs. "We'll see. I do have a date. We'll see if its the same date at your wedding."

Steve smiles. "I hope so."

Loki smiles at her then steals a sandwich.

They finish off the pile of sandwiches and Natasha excuses herself to go join Clint. Steve shrugs and looks at Loki. "Want to hit the gym? We can tussle a bit?"

"I'd like to stop by the lab first. Okay if I meet you there after?"

"Of course. I need to change into sweat pants, anyway. Should I bring the shield?" His voice suggests challenge.

"As you wish." He gives Steve a kiss on the cheek and heads up to the labs. It ends up having Jane there is very helpful.

"Well of course you have to experiment before you risk Steve's life," she says. "Can we get one of those vampires here? And do we know how much stronger Dracula is?"

Tony is working out the details of his UV bots on a computer, and looks up grumpily. "You get Mr. thunder pants to bring me one and I'll happily experiment!"

"Thor is as likely to destroy it as bring it," Loki notes. "I'd be happy to volunteer if you can tell me where to find one."

Tony tosses Loki a small tablet. "On there. The hard part is containing them. I have no clue how their teleportation works."

"If I bring one back, can you contain it? Or should I wait until you're ready?" Loki asks as he looks at the tablet.

Bruce shrugs. "Vacuum sealed container?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Tony shrugs. "Like I said, I don't know how their teleportation works."

"Such a wealth of information," Loki says sarcastically.

Bruce explains that they've never really been able to run tests.

"Do you know?" Tony slams down his hand, clearly frustrated. "I'm in a room full of people who know better than me. You save Spangles! I need a scotch!"

"Tony," Loki calls. "Tony, I'm sorry. I'm worried. And when I worry I become an ass."  
"Only when you worry?" Jane says.

Tony crosses his arms, glaring at all of them. "I don't know why I'm even putting up with any of you."

Bruce says, "Because we come up with better ideas when we can bounce them off each other." He tells Loki to go be with Steve. "We'll tell you when we're ready to have you go get one."

Steve is warming up in the gym, going through his stretches. (A fine reminder for any that see of just how amazingly flexible he is for his size.) His shield leans against the wall nearby.

Loki walks in wearing sweat pants, an a-shirt, and a hoodie. He stands by the entrance and watches for a while.

Steve knows Loki is there but finishes his routine anyway before looking over. "Ah, there's my gorgeous love. How was the lab?"

"The usual," Loki replies. "I managed to piss Tony off again."

"Come here." He rises, holding his arms out to Loki.

The sorcerer goes to him and relaxes into his warmth. "Jane wants to test Tony's formula on some lesser vampires first. I'm going to go get one as soon as they are ready."

Steve nods, stroking Loki's back. "So it was s disagreement over me?"

"No. It was Tony being frustrated with us providing our input."

"Ah, well. We all have our egos." He pulls away slowly. "Mine is my skill as a fighter and a teacher. Shall we?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Steve gets into position and nods towards Loki. "Come."

Loki nods and gives a twirling kick, following up with a punch. Catching the kick, Steve has to duck the punch but feels the air of it. He shifts to push Loki off balance. He drops and rolls back, springing back onto his feet.

Steve grins. "You're so hot when you do that." He spins, grabbing his shield from the wall. "Pretend it's Tony. Hit it. Tell it off."

Loki laughs. "Sorry. Not the effect you wanted." He clears his throat and puts on a serious face. "Tony, you're an ass." He looks at Steve. "Better?"

"You're not even trying. Here. Catch." He tosses the shield, having faith Loki will be able to dodge or catch it.

He catches it easily. "Now what?"

"You fall." Steve does a spinning kick, taking out Loki's feet.

Loki rises and shoves the edge of the shield into Steve's gut. Steve grabs the shield, pulling it out of Loki's grasp. He's been taking it easy, not wanting to hurt his lover. He considers actually having some fun. He tosses the shield, ricocheting it off the wall as he tackles Loki to the floor.

"Oi! Is this session for you or me?"

"A little of each." He gives Loki a quick kiss then flips off of him.

"You're in an odd mood," Loki says as he lies there.

"I can't sleep as myself, there's a vampire out for my blood, there's a maniac inventor who wants to fill me with tiny machines." Steve reaches up and catches his shield as it bounces back. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Fair enough." Loki jumps to his feet. He runs at Steve then disappears before getting there.

Steve flips to where Loki just was. Rising, he holds his shield up. Loki appears behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He ducks down immediately to avoid the punch he knows is coming. But it isn't a punch. Its a spinning shove with the shield, low enough that it would've caught a standing Loki off balance. Instead it hits him in the forehead. Loki grabs the bottom of the shield as he falls back.

Steve realizes quickly and grabs Loki's arm. "Babe. I'm sorry."

He puts a hand to his forehead. "No. I misjudged."

Steve pulls Loki to his chest. "I had the advantage. I've studied your fighting style. You haven't studied mine."

Loki pushes him away. "It's fine. A small bruise. It'll go with the ones on my neck." He walks away and takes a staff. He twirls it around. "Shall we continue?"

"Alright." Steve nods and adjusts his shield, watching Loki's movements carefully.

Loki moves swiftly, the staff banging against the shield despite his attempts to make contact with the Captain's body. At one point, he uses it to run across the wall, disappearing midway.

"Clever. Clever darling." Steve smiles, crouching with the shield above his head. "If we weren't fighting one another, I'd suggest you use me as a springboard so you can come down hard."

Loki lands 2 feet in front of him, the staff already swiping at the Captain's legs. "But I'm so bad at taking suggestions."

Steve falls backwards, landing on his back. "Which would be a problem if you weren't such an excellent fighter already." He flips back up to his feet, throwing the shield as he does. Loki falls back, touching the ground with his hand, and watches it fly over his head. He stands back up, whipping his staff around to disrupt the shield on its return flight.

"That's mine." Steve grabs the staff, but uses it to flip himself over Loki instead of taking it. Then he uses it to flip Loki. Hard.

Loki manages to land on his feet, sliding across the floor slightly. He runs to where the shield has landed and flings it at the Captain.

Steve catches it easily, slipping it back onto his arm. "Thanks." He's tossed the staff aside. He runs forward as though to tackle Loki, but turns at the last second, sweeping the shield around him.

Using Steve's shoulders as a platform, Loki vaults himself over the Captain, the shield barely catching his clothing. He lands in a crouch then rolls forward. His objective is the wall where several training weapons are hanging.

Steve's pleased by Loki's moves. But he wont say that until after. He tosses his shield to knock the weapons down, scattering them at Loki's feet.

All the better. Loki grabs two then clears the floor with a sweep of his hand. He looks up, and three more Loki's all identical look at the Captain. They weave in and out of each other as they approach him.

That doesn't bother Steve. He throws the shield again, bouncing it off the wall so it hits all of them.

And that's when he hears the footsteps behind him. He grabs his shield and raises it just in time to block the strikes from the real Loki behind him.

"And I thought I had you," Loki says.

"Close. You're good. Really good." Steve bites his lip. Loki is really turning him on with his skill. "Like I said, I just know what to expect."

"It's getting rather annoying." He attacks, his hands moving swiftly, gracefully.

"I hope you're learning from it." Steve allows a hit to land so he can get closer to Loki. He grabs the former god by the hem of his pants and pulls him tight against his body. "You're so fucking beautiful." He takes a rough and hungry kiss.

Loki drops the weapons and grabs the sides of Steve's head. He kisses back just as hungrily. "Well that was an unexpected turn."

"Your every move seduces me. I love you so much, I love the graceful way you move, I love your cleverness." There's more kisses. Because Steve wants. He wants his Loki close.

Loki jumps up, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. His fingers comb through the blond hair.

Steve's hands clasp Loki's thighs as he pushes back against the wall. "Lo'." He growls, sucking roughly on Loki's lip.

"Take me," Loki breathes as he pushes his hips against his lover.

"But... Lube?" He kisses along Loki's jawline, bites his earlobe.

"One moment please." Loki disappears for a moment then reappears behind Steve holding lube. "Catch," he says just before tossing it. He pulls off his shoes and pants and goes to stand against the wall.

Steve grabs it from the air. He pushes Loki against the wall, kissing him roughly again. He slicks his hand and rubs it over Loki's ass.

Loki busies his hands with ridding Steve of his pants, massaging the half-hard cock he finds there.

"How do you do this? How do you make me want you so much?" His finger slips inside Loki, even as he bucks into his hand. "I used to have such good control of myself."

He moves his hips, starting to fuck himself on Steve's finger. "It's mutual, love."

Steve adds a second finger. He leans in, whispering. "Your green eyes like glass reflecting the world I want to live in. Your lips like cherry blossoms, smooth and sweet. Your hands like willow branches, graceful and regal. I don't deserve you." He slowly pulls his fingers out.

"Yes." Loki's hands cling to Steve's arms. "Yes you do. Me and so much more."

"Legs." Steve speaks softly as his hand travel to Loki's thighs. He tugs Loki up, wrapping his legs around his waist. He shoves Loki against the wall, shoving inside him.

"Fuck." Fingers dig into Steve's skin. He bites Steve's ear.

Steve's thrusting into him hard, though he's remembering his strength this time. He wants his lover to know just how much he's loved.

Loki reaches between them, giving his own cock some attention. His breath is coming hard with tiny moans with each exhale. "Yes."

"I love you, I love you." His tongue traces the shell of Loki's ear as he moves inside him.

"Steve," Loki moans as his semen coats their shirts and skin.

"You. Oh..." He bites down on Loki's shoulder, a few last rough thrusts putting him over. "I love you."

Loki rests his head against the wall. "And I love you. So very much."

Steve gently kisses where he'd just bitten. "My love. My fiancé. My future husband."

"And how are we telling the others, my love?"

"Dinner. We tell them at dinner." Steve carefully pulls out, helping Loki to his own feet.

"We should probably get ready then," Loki says and puts on his pants.

Steve nods, taking Loki's arm as they head up to their room.


	36. Welcoming the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki announce their engagement to their friends and share a kiss that will rock the blogosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never catch up on posting. Which sucks, since the stuff my2browneyes are working on now is freaking stellar. All y'all get excited for upcoming WinterMarvel and foursomes! :P

Loki looks over at Steve as they ride the elevator. He wipes the semen off his shirt then does the same to his own. After feeding the cats, they change into tuxedos, Loki adding the scarf Steve bought him.

"You look perfect." Steve lightly tugs on the scarf. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," he admits. "You?"

"Nope. I've made the right choice."

"Oh, sure, make me feel like the unromantic one," Loki says. "For the record, I'm not nervous about my choice. I'm nervous about everyone's reactions." He takes Steve's hand.

Steve squeezes Loki's hand. "I'm marrying you no matter what they think."

Loki smiles at him and tugs him along. "Come on, you. Let's share our happiness."

Steve goes with him. They enter the dining room, it's done up beautifully with candles spread across the table. There's wine and champagne set out ready to be poured. Natasha, Clint, and Thor are already there. Steve looks at Loki to pick two seats for them.

He chooses a corner for himself situated so that Steve will sit next to Natasha. Steve sits next to Loki and Natasha greets them both. "That's a great scarf. Steve has fantastic taste." Her eyes glimmer with support for them.

"I like to think so," Loki replies.

Pepper comes in. "Well I had to drag the scientists out of the lab, but they should be here soon."

Steve chuckles. "Of course you did."

Natasha starts pouring champagne for her end of the table. "To celebrate." She softly tells Steve and Loki.

"You must tell me your technique," Thor says to Pepper. "I have need of it sometimes with Jane."

Pepper smiles. "Well I have JARVIS to help. I usually threaten to have JARVIS shut everything down."

The scientists enter and fill the empty seats. Once everyone's seated, Stark summons the staff hired for the evening and the table is filled. There's a large beef roast, gravy, potatoes roasted in rosemary, asparagus, carrots, Yorkshire pudding, and a variety of small nibbles.

As all the glasses are filled with alcohol of choice, Tony stands to make a toast. "Happy new year, guys. May it be filled with no problems I can't solve." This earns him a few chuckles.

Once Tony sits, Steve stands. "Umn, before you guys eat, I've got something to say." He looks down at Loki, blushing slightly.

Loki nods in encouragement and offers a smile.

Steve takes a deep breath. "We're engaged."

"Engaged?" Thor asks. "You and Loki? That's wonderful!"

Bruce, Jane, and Pepper all offer their sincere congratulations.

"Not sure wonderful is the word I'd use." Tony's a little less than impressed.

Clint is a bit stunned. "Congrats," is all he can bring himself to say. "I guess."

Natasha stands immediately. "I think its great. Steve is finally taking back his life. And he's happy." She holds her glass towards Steve and Loki. To the happy couple. "

"Hear hear!" Thor says.

Steve nods his thanks to everyone. "I know it isn't easy for everyone, with our... History."

Loki stands. "May I speak?"

"Do we get a choice?" Tony rolls his eyes.

Loki sits down.

Pepper hits him and he shuts up.

Steve tugs Loki back up. "Don't listen to that." Natasha gives an encouraging nod.

Loki stands back up. "I just wanted to say that I know Steve is the best of you. I know I don't deserve him. And that is why I'm going to dedicate every day to being the kind of man he does deserve." He looks at Steve. "More than likely I'm going to fail some days. Perhaps most days. But though I don't deserve him, I love him dearly. All I want is to make him happy. And I hope even if you don't approve that you will at least give us a chance."

Natasha smiles, applauding slowly. And Steve is blushing dark red.

Tony sighs. He's not happy about this, but. "You've been doing okay so far. But if you even think about hurting him..."

"You have my permission to hurt me in return," Loki says. "After Natasha is done with me."

That makes her laugh and she cracks her knuckles. "See, he knows his place."

Steve sits again, shaking his head. "Why don't we eat? We're supposed to be celebrating."

"Yes," Pepper says. "Eating. Eating is good. As is drinking, as long as it isn't too much," she adds, looking at Tony.

"Define too much." He swallows down a glass of wine.

"Blackouts."

"Pfft."

"Trying to pick fights with Thor," she adds.  
Thor smiles. He obviously enjoys that.

Steve sighs and starts passing around dishes, hoping to dissuade any negativity.

"I wasn't picking a fight!" Tony protests. "Just a friendly duel."

"Speaking of duels," Bruce says, "how is Dr. Selvig?"

Jane tells him Erik is much better now. He only runs around naked every couple of months now. Steve bites his lip. He feels a tiny bit guilty.

Loki squeezes his hand. "Guess I was right to be nervous. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Hmmn? no, its okay." He gently kisses Loki's temple.

Tony is still defending his right to drink while downing glasses of wine and starts up an argument with Jane about the nanobots.

Pepper is having none of it. "Please no shop talk. I won't mention your drinking as long as you don't talk science."

"But Pepper! Science!" Tony pouts.

"Then no arguing. Adult discussions only." She turns to Jane. "If he starts bullying you, let me know."

Jane smiles. "Oh don't worry. I can handle myself."

Bruce nods. He's been seeing her handle herself all day.

Natasha leans over Steve to whispers to Loki. "Doing okay? Don't let team science bug you. Enjoy yourself. I've got your back." She pats Steve's cheek as she sits up.

Tony starts the nanobot discussion again. They're debating what shape would be best for dispersal.

Thor is beaming at Steve. "We will be true brothers soon."

Steve ducks his head. "I guess so. That's okay, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful! I can think of no better person to be with Loki. However I may help, let me know."

"Thank you, Thor. I hope you might help by being my best man," Loki says.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Steve nods. "We want you to be a part of our lives, Thor. You're important to us."

Natasha leans over. "Is there a date set yet?"

"We're thinking Winter Solstice next year," Loki replies.

Natasha nods. "I'm excited, if no one else is."

Thor smiles. "The All-Father will find that poetic - the night he used to visit Midgard. To visit again on such a night-"

"Odin is not welcome," Loki says.

"Odin?" Steve freezes. "I don't think that would be smart."

Thor's face falls. "Oh. Oh yes. I see what you mean."

Loki turns to Natasha. "We were considering an art gallery with Steve's paintings on display."

Pepper and Clint are having their own conversation amongst the scientists.

"He was considering my paintings. I don't have that many worth displaying." Steve shrugs.

"Are you going to be a woman, either of you?" She looks between them.

They look at each other. "We hadn't really discussed it."

"I think it would make sense for each or us to be in the body we spend the most time in?" Steve shrugs. "It doesn't need to be traditional."

Loki nods in agreement. "I want to be my true self when we marry."

Natasha nods, it makes sense.

"Me too, babe." Steve smiles and takes Loki's hand, kissing it.

They eat and drink, half the table discussing wedding plans, the other half discussing nano bots, and two people discussing places they've been in the world and the best food in each.

As the food finishes, Tony summons a waiter who brings out large slices of black forest cake for everyone.

"Do you think I should have a private word with Tony?" Loki wonders. "After he's cracked this latest problem."

Steve leans in. "How do you mean?"

"Well our engagement obviously upset him. One of us should find out why, try to ease his fears. Yes?" But now having said it, Loki wonders if maybe they should just leave it alone.

A soft kiss is pressed to Loki's cheek. "Give him a chance to warm up to it first."

He nods. Steve does know the billionaire better than he does. "So we countdown to midnight. We kiss. And then that's it?"

"We drink a lot?" Steve shrugs, picking a cherry off his cake and holding it to Loki's lips.

Loki takes the cherry into his mouth and chews thoughtfully. "You can't get drunk, and I'll just end up doing something stupid and alienating everyone. I think I'll pass on the excessive drinking."

"We can dance. Tony promised music and he's opening up the top floor for his higher ranking employees. Didn't you get an invite?"

"No, but I was supposed to be away spending the holidays with my boyfriend's family."

"Well. That's true." He gives Loki a light kiss. "Want to dance til midnight surrounded by people who don't care?"

"Sounds wonderful."

At 9pm the party moves upstairs where a live band is playing. The Avengers have their own table for those who wish to sit and drink. There is a large dance floor where people are dancing. Pepper and Tony go around saying their hellos to the people who are already there. 

Bruce asks Natasha to dance as Clint tries his luck with some of the women there.

Steve immediately takes Loki's hand and leads him out to the dance floor. He knows this will start people talking and he wants that. He wants the whole damned world to know who he loves.

Loki is content to let him lead. There is no one the former god trusts more, no one he will so readily follow. And though there are many people on the dance floor and many eyes on them, somehow it feels like they are the only ones there.

"I love you, and I love the chance to do things like this with you." He whispers into Loki's ear as they move together. He knows the more they're seen together the more questions will be asked. But he'll answer those tomorrow. Tonight is all Loki.

Loki pulls back to look into Steve's eyes and those long lashes. "You're perfect. Perfectly imperfect in every way."

Steve smiles and nods to the left. "The woman in the blue dress is checking you out."

"Turn us so I can see?" To call what she is wearing a dress is being kind. Loki finds there only enough cloth on it to be called a shirt. "Pretty but she's making me cold just looking at her."

"You could offer her a dance?" Its part teasing, all amused.

"Perhaps I'll offer her my coat."

"I'm sure it looks better on you than her. Though." He gives a considering look. "I never mind when you're wearing less."

Loki shrugs. "The color would look better on you than me." He smiles at her. She smiles back and winks. "Perhaps I should ask her."

"I'm sure I could steal Tash for a dance, if you do."

"Or you could ask one of your many groupies. Don't think I haven't noticed them starting at you."

"Maybe later." He winks. "While you dance with Tash."

Loki chuckles. "So only one of us may be jealous at a time, eh?"

"I'll be far more jealous of you with Tash. It just makes strategic sense to plan who dances where, when." Steve grins.

"Strategic sense," Loki repeats, clearly amused. "Well, Sir, I await the battle plan. But first I shall ask the young lady to dance as soon as this song is over."

Steve lets go at the end of the dance with a nod of his head and goes to find Natasha. He's eager, though, to hear back from Loki on the young lady.

Loki approaches her confidently and asks her to dance. She smiles and twirls a lock of her red hair in her finger and asks if she is safe with him. He assures her she is not but that there are plenty of heroes around to avenge her. She laughs and agrees to a dance. He escorts her to the floor and dances with her.

Though dancing with Natasha, Steve's eyes keep wandering to Loki. Natasha even teases him for it, earning a blush.

The red head is named Juliet, which Loki finds amusing and annoying at the same time. She strokes his arm with her fingers and compliments him on his muscles. "If you like muscles, you should feel Captain Rogers'."

Natasha punches Steve in the arm to try and get his attention back. He apologizes. "I just can't help it. He's so gorgeous."

"Captain Rogers keeps looking over here. Think he's jealous?" Juliet asks.

"Of me or you?" Loki replies.

She laughs. "I'm not sure."

He whispers in her ear. "We'll just have to see which of us he asks to dance next."

As the song ends, Steve tries to make it back to Loki, but is caught by an admirer of his own. In fact, it takes four more songs before he manages to get back to his lover.

"Hello, stranger," Loki says when they are in each other's arms again. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too. How was blue dress?" He pulls Loki a little closer, wanting to feel all of him.

"Funny. Pleasant. And you just proved you were staring at me and not her. So thank you for that." They are close, close enough to kiss. Right now that's all Loki wants to do. "How long till midnight? And do I get to kiss you? I warn you, not saying yes could have horrible consequences."

"'Fraid I have to." He teases. "Tash is mad at me."

"And why is she mad at you?"

"Well, while we were dancing I spotted this gorgeous man at the other end of the room. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I was so entranced that I just kept staring at him instead of paying attention to her." Steve sighs.

"Lucky man. But poor Natasha," he pouts. "Still not making the connection to the kiss though."

"She won't kiss me if she's mad. You're my only other offer."

Loki pulls back. "So I'm second choice? Not sure I like the sound of that."

"I never said that. I said I couldn't kiss Tash. She was my back up if you decided to fall for blue dress, but I've gone and messed it up." He tugs Loki close again. "Play your cards right and I might take you out to the balcony for some practice kisses."

Long fingers play with the edge of Steve's hair. "You don't need a backup. You will never need a backup eve again."

"I'm not comfortable unless I have a backup plan." Steve teases lightly, pressing his cheek to Loki's.

"Perhaps I should have a backup plan, too. Perhaps Juliet."

"Juliet? That's terrible." Steve chuckles, his fingers trailing down Loki's back.

"Isn't it?" They dance in silence for a while, touching innocently yet intimately. But soon curiosity consumes Loki. "So if I weren't here, you'd kiss Natasha?"

"Well, on the cheek or something." He blushes.

Loki smiles, thinking he will never tire of seeing Steve's blush. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to not kiss you right now?"

"No. I never have that problem. Why don't we sneak out to the balcony a while?" Steve takes Loki's elbow and directs him out into the cool darkness.

They pass Clint once again looking disheveled. He's drunk and dancing with a woman who is equally drunk. Bruce is dancing with Pepper alongside Jane and Thor. Natasha appears to be having a drinking contest with Tony and winning.

The balcony is relatively deserted, not surprising with the chill in the air. Steve leads Loki to a dark alcove and pushes him against the wall. "The way you move drives me mad. You're all grace and elegance."

Loki puts a magical barrier around them, both hiding them and warming the space. He grabs Steve's lapel and pulls him into a hungry kiss.

Steve's hands slip under Loki's coat, gripping onto his shirt as the kiss continues. It's a long and messy kiss, no points for style but full points for satisfaction.

Loki breaks away breathless with a bit of a laugh. "Well we can't do _that_ at midnight."

"Pity. I liked that." He snuggles close, pressing their hips together.

"We should get it completely out of our system before then."

"I don't think you'll ever get the desire to kiss you like that out of my system." He nips Loki's lip, giving him an almost-shy look through his long lashes.

That look makes Loki grab him and pull him into another hungry kiss. Steve is definitely not complaining as he kisses Loki back. Well, maybe a little that it can only be kisses for now.

"We should probably stop," Loki says.

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I'm liable to rip your clothes off."

"Darn." Steve grins, his thumb toying with the edge of Loki's pants.

"Don't tempt me," Loki growls.

Steve looks around, seeing no one close he gets to his knees, his thumb unclasping Loki's pants as he looks up _almost_ innocently.

Loki licks his lips, already becoming aroused. "You'll scuff your pants."

Steve shrugs. "You're magic." He slowly undoes the zipper.

"You're bloody amazing."

"I know." Steve gently pulls Loki's cock out and licks it.

When Loki shivers it isn't from the cold. His breath is already coming heavy. He strokes Steve's hair encouragingly. "I love you."

"I know that, too." He takes Loki's cock into his mouth, swallowing deep.

Loki gasps. Steve smirks and keeps working. He pulls away only to kiss along the length before swallowing it again. It doesn't take long for Loki to come, his fingers pulling Steve's hair as he tries not to cry out too loudly.

Steve carefully puts Loki away as he licks the last of the come from his lips. He stands, wrapping his arms around Loki's torso. "Mine."

Loki leans against Steve. "Mine." He laughs. He laughs because 99% of the people at the party would never think Steve capable of what he just did. But Loki knows better.

"Ready for more dancing?" It's difficult to believe Steve is, the way he's nibbling at Loki's neck.

"I need a minute longer." He takes a bit less than that then he nods.

"You're sure?" He takes one last kiss.

"I'm sure," Loki confirms. "I now have a wonderful secret to keep me happy till midnight."

Steve nods, straightening Loki's scarf. "Happy to be of service."

They head back in. Loki wears a peculiar smile. People who see him will later say it was the night Steve and Loki fell in love.

Natasha,however will say they were up to something. She immediately takes Loki's elbow. "Can I get another dance?"

"Of course." He nods at Steve and lets her lead him to the dance floor. He takes her in his arms and starts to lead her around.

She barely waits two steps before talking. "Steve's hair is rather ruffed. What trouble were you getting into?"

Steve decides to sit down for a bit, getting a glass of wine.

The smile on his face gives it away. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Just checking. Testing my skills." She winks and gives a light laugh.

"So no stern disapproval from you? No, 'Loki, you're corrupting my dear friend Steve'?"

"Have you met Steve? Like really spoken to him?" She shakes her head. "I mean, he was in the army several years before his ice nap. He's not exactly pure."

"No he certainly is not," Loki says and smiles again. "He is far more complicated than most people give him credit for. And I love him. Desperately. Horribly."

Natasha gives a little nod. "I've noticed."

He nods then thanks her again for her support, specifically her vocal support. "I didn't expect Clint to be happy. But Tony's reaction was harsher than I anticipated."

"He secretly hero worships Steve." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

"And I'm tarnishing his view of the Captain," Loki supplies.

She nods.

Loki knows Tony's reaction will be felt by many. He hopes Steve will be able to handle the blowback from their relationship.

"He'll be fine." She speaks anticipating his fear. "He's faced worse, and now he has you."

"And you," he tells her. He fills her in on the vampire situation and how he once again angered Tony. He lets her know Jane is an ally without knowing it.

She listens carefully, and her response is soft. "He's as strong as he is brave. He's the type who'll stand."

He nods. "It's nice to have an ally for a change."

"You could've had many if you'd come to ask for help instead of invading."

He frowns slightly. "My choices were limited."

"Tell me?" She unintentionally echoes the words he once said to her.

His features darken. "Not here. This is neither the time nor the place for such darkness. Ask me later, and perhaps I'll tell you."

"I'll remember that." She smiles and pulls away at the end of the song.

Loki goes to get himself a drink and finds Bruce at the bar chatting with a pretty woman. He gives the scientist an encouraging smile and orders a scotch.

Steve, meanwhile, has been pulled into a very loud conversation with Clint (a little drunk and a little sore over being rejected) about what a bad idea being with Loki is.

"You're drunk. We can talk about this later." Steve insists.

"Later is too late." Clint shoves Steve's shoulder. "You need to get away now."

Steve stands his ground. "No, Clint. I make my own choices."

Loki is suddenly beside Clint. "Problem?"

"You." Clint points a shaky finger. "You have no right. You're a bad man. Why do you get to be loved?"

"Clint, I think you've had enough." Steve's voice is gentle as he pulls the beer from the archer's hand.

"I don't know," Loki answers him. "And it isn't fair. But if you don't calm down, I will take you out of this party."

Clint looks about to sob and he collapses against Steve. The soldier holds him, comforting him, wishing there was more he could do as he gives Loki a look.

"Table or bathroom?" Loki asks, knowing they need to get Clint somewhere a little more private for the sake of the archer's pride.

"Table. Maybe find Tash?" He starts guiding the archer to a table in the corner.

Loki goes to find Natasha and gently asks her to come with him. The look in his eyes is enough to excuse herself from the IT manager she is speaking to and follow the former god back to their table."

What is it?" she asks.

"Clint. Drunk. Depressed."

Steve is rubbing Clint's back at the table, trying to sooth him. "There's nothing wrong with you, Clint. It's just luck."

"But why did you fall for him, Steve. Why not someone like Natasha, or hell, Bucky?"

"One former enemy for another? Clint. It doesn't matter. Who I love doesn't matter, it doesn't hurt you."

Loki stays back, knowing his presence will most likely make things worse.

Natasha sits on the other side of Clint. She touches his cheek with the back of her fingers and looks at him with a worried expression. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Steve is making the sort of mistake I always make." Clint points at the soldier. "He can't do that."

"He can make whatever mistakes he wants," Natasha tells him. "And given that you never listen to me when I tell you you're making a mistake, why would you think Steve would listen to you?"

"Because Steve is better than me!" The drunken head flops onto arms crossed on the table.

"Uh?" Steve is a little upset by the outburst.

"Believe it or not, he's not that much better," Natasha tells Clint as she rubs circles on his back. "He's human just like we are."

"But he's so good and moral." The words are muffled by his arms. "How could he love a monster?"

"I don't." Steve manages. "You don't know him. Not really."

Loki's eyes drop at the familiar moniker. He'll always be a monster in people's eyes. He knows this. And Clint has more reasons than most to still feel that way. It doesn't make it hurt any less. Feeling like he can't contribute here, Loki silently goes to the bathroom.

"I was a monster, too, remember?" Natasha tells Clint. "You're the one who saw past that."

Steve's eyes follow Loki before he comes back to Clint. "Would a monster be hurt by being called such? He's trying to be better, Clint. Just like all of us. You'd find him an amazing friend if you gave him the chance."

"I..." Clint cuddles into Natasha. His head is heavy and he doesn't want to deal with it right now.

Natasha holds him and decides to appeal to his immature side. "Even Yukon Cornelius gave the Abominable Snowman a chance."

Clint approves. "That turned out okay."

Steve squeezes his hand. "If it's okay, Clint, I'd like to go make sure my monster is okay."

"Go ahead," Natasha tells him. "Me and my brave Yukon Cornelius will be fine now. Right, Clint?"

Clint nods, a bit drunkenly.

Steve smiles and pulls away to head to the washroom he saw Loki head into. "Lo'?"

Loki is washing his hands. He sees Steve's reflection in the mirror. "Is Clint better?"

"Getting there." He walks over and wraps his arms around Loki. "How's my monster?" He's decided to attempt to reclaim the word so it can't hurt Loki anymore.

"Misunderstood as all monsters are. Fighting with my lesser nature as all monsters do." He turns to face Steve as someone comes in to use the urinal. "I'm fine. Truly." Someone else stumbles in and goes directly into a stall. Puking sounds are heard. "Perhaps we should leave."

Steve nods. "Perhaps. Shall we dance again? Two monsters, heart to heart?"

Loki takes his hand and leads him out. "You are no monster. You are the hero through and through."

"I'm a lab rat, a created perfection that many have called monster. Just because it wasn't to my face doesn't mean I didn't hear." They head to the dance floor and he turns to face Loki, tugging him close.

Loki smiles. He cannot resist teasing, "So you admit you're perfect. How vain you are, Captain."

"I admit they tried." He dips Loki down. "Clearly they didn't succeed. I'm not you."

"Flatterer," Loki replies when he is back upright. "This past year has been quite the adventure. I lost my mother, but I gained you. For that last part, I am grateful."

"I found you and Bucky. I doubt any year will ever match this one." He leans close. "At least until we get married. Or our first baby."

Loki smiles, love shining in his eyes. "This time next year we'll be dancing as officially husband and husband."

Steve nods. "We're not rushing, are we? I just... I don't want to wait."

"Perhaps a little. But I don't mind. Besides we need to start quick if we're going to have those 17 children."

"I do want that." He tugs Loki closer, within kissing distance. "Almost as much as I want you."

"The world is about to know it, you know, if they don't already. Are you ready for that?"

"I have an interview booked in two weeks time to come open about it. You want to help me write the spin." He decides to steal that kiss, crowd be damned.

"If you'd like. Or you could seek Tony's help or one of his PR people."

"Nope." He strokes Loki's cheek. "We control our own fate."

"Then I would be happy to help."

Steve smiles warmly. "I've been thinking to say we fell in love while working together. Then we decided to be a couple, dating and such. That's as far as it'd go, though. No mention of the engagement. Not yet."

Loki nods his agreement. "Steve was kind. Now that I'm mortal, I don't have the strength I once did. He's been helping to train me. And while doing so, I found I was developing feelings for him. Never in a million years did I ever think he would return them."

"You should do the interview. Well, I'm sure Tony will arrange one soon enough." He tilts Loki's head, kissing him slowly. Murmurs are heard near them.

Loki pulls back just enough to lick his lips and speak. "Perhaps I should do the kissing. We can blame it on drink." But then his lips are back on Steve's.

He can hear the rumours start, but he doesn't care. That's what he wanted. There'll be blogs and reports on the entertainment circuits and then his interview will come and put doubts to rest. He slowly pulls away from Loki. "Its not midnight yet."

"It's midnight somewhere," the former god reasons then kisses him again, a soft kiss.

Steve chuckles. "Love you, too. But we were dancing."

"Right. Sorry." Loki stands a little straighter. "Lead on, Captain."

Steve leads them around the floor for a while until they decide to stop for a drink and check on Clint.

Natasha points him out, back at the bar with another woman. Both look a bit desperate at how close midnight is.

Steve shakes his head but knows better than to interfere. "Where's everyone else?"

Tony and Pepper are off dancing. Jane and Thor are in a corner making out.

Steve nods toward them and whispers to Loki. "Could be us."

"Only we'd look much better," he replies with a wink.

Bruce is walking back to them. "I got outmaneuvered by a sales guy," he explains when he arrives. He looks at Natasha. "Kiss on the cheek at midnight?"

"What, afraid I'll bite if I kiss your lips?" Natasha smirks.

"Just didn't want to presume. And yes, a little," he smiles.

She winks at Loki. "I can be whatever you need, Bruce. But I demand a few dances before we kiss."

Bruce stands back up and offers her his arm. "Natasha, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"You may." She takes his arm and leads him out to the dancefloor.

"Now that would be a cute couple." Steve hands Loki a glass of champagne.

Loki considers it as he drinks. "They are oddly suited for each other." He looks at Steve. "Something tells me Natasha doesn't need our help."

"Only in choosing." He sips his own drink, an arm going around Loki.

"I don't think love can be chosen, not completely."

"No, some of us just fall." He squeezes Loki tight.

Loki rests his head against Steve's shoulder. "It is the best kind of falling."

"As long as you don't mind that you haven't got a parachute." He kisses Loki's hair.

"Warning: I'm about to say something very sappy. And I am blaming the champagne," Loki tells him. "I don't mind not having a parachute, because I know you'll catch me."

Steve laughs. "I'm rubbing off on you. Let me know when you start constantly sketching the man you love, because then you're doomed."

"Is that what that strange twitching in my hands is about?" he teases.

"Is that the only twitching you feel?" Steve pinches Loki's ass.

"Oi! Watch your hands, Captain. Don't forget we have an audience." He kisses Steve's jaw, giving it a small bite.

Steve's eyes shut and purrs softly. "That's why it was a pinch and not a slap."

Loki laughs, mouth open, tongue sticking out.

"I hate when you do that." Steve nips Loki's ear. "Makes me want you."

"Sorry, love. I'll try to contain myself."

"Why? Watching you breathe makes me want you. The shift of your throat as the air fills your lungs..." Cool fingers drift over that throat.

Loki wraps his hand around those fingers and holds them in his lap. "You are getting very brave or very foolish tonight, love."

"I've been told they're the same thing. Either way, this is my way of telling the world I'm not hiding anymore."

"Alright then." Loki leans in and kisses him softly. "I do love you."

"Is that why you agreed to marry me?" His voice is as soft as Loki's kiss.

"That and because it will be easier to stay in the country."

Steve laughs. "Enough, you. Let's catch the last few dances before midnight."

They go to the dance floor. The music is a bass-heavy electronic dance song that requires no touching to dance to. Steve and Loki touch anyway.

It does make Steve want to talk to Tony about his choice in dance music, but that can be handled later. Right now is all about hands and eyes and physical flirtation. The music does seem to get older and slower as midnight approaches. The last song before the hour is just the perfect piece for holding one's lover close.

Tony stops everything 10 minutes before midnight. He calls out to the wait staff to make sure everyone has champagne. 

"Wait for it, he makes such a production." Steve's lips are right against Loki's ear.

Suddenly a spotlight shines at the ceiling above Tony's head. A miniature version of the Times Square ball is hanging on a thin pole. It lights up brilliantly and starts to descend as everyone counts down. "10...9...8..."

Steve chuckles as he holds Loki close in his arms. "7...6...5...4..." He turns to face Loki, to look into his eyes. "Here's to many more years, love."

"3...2...1...Happy New Year!" everyone shouts.

"Happy New Year," Loki whispers as the band begins to play Auld Lang Syne.

They kiss, slow and lingering and meaningful. There are other couples kissing around them, even Bruce and Natasha, but they don't matter. Not right now.

They remain kissing long after most couples part, including Natasha and Bruce. Bruce smiles shyly at the red head. It was nice, nicer than he expected. He clinks his champagne glass against hers. "To the new year," he toasts and drinks.

"New beginnings." She smiles back, scanning the crowd. Then she spies Steve and Loki still kissing and elbows him. "Look at them. How can anyone not see how happy they are?"

"It is pretty obvious," he tells her. He knows it also makes some people jealous. He really hopes for Steve's sake that it works out for them. "Well I'm about to turn into a pumpkin. I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezes get arm and goes to say goodbye to Tony.

She shakes her head, but she understands. She'll mention it to them later.

Tony protests when Bruce says he's leaving. "I'm tired. I'm old. The music is too loud. And I don't enjoy drunk people. I'll see you tomorrow. Or I guess later today." Bruce kisses Pepper's cheek and heads out, wondering if he should drag Clint with him.

Steve finally pulls away from Loki, stroking his thumb over his lips. 

Loki kisses his thumb. "How much longer must we stay? I have a debt I need to repay."

"We can leave any time now, why? What debt?" He continues to stroke Loki's lip, apparently submerged in seeing his lover's mouth.

"The kind that requires my mouth around your cock."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Oh. Hardly necessary, but always welcome."

"Very much desired on my part. So shall we?"

"Anything you want, darling." He takes their champagne glasses to put them on the bar, then puts his hand on Loki's back. "We should say goodnight to everyone."

They go to Jane and Thor first. Jane is about ready to go, but Thor wants to keep dancing and drinking. Steve suggests she let Natasha take over if she's tired. Thor can go for ages.

"Bless you," she says and scans the crowd for Natasha. Part of her is still on London time.

Natasha has found Clint and is encouraging him to bed. Jane is the perfect excuse. Jane pretends to be the girl in need of rescuing and asks Clint to escort her to her room. Thor almost volunteers to take her himself. Only a hand from Natasha stops him. Clint accepts, though he's really the one who needs the escort. They head out.

"Clever." Steve smiles. "You kids don't stay up too late, right?"

They find Tony and Pepper last. The CEO is a bit tipsy but not too much. This is a work function after all. She's holding Tony up. They say their goodnights. Steve knows better than to try and send Tony off. Tony is surprisingly sweet in wishing them well, if a bit incoherent. After that they escape to the privacy of their room.


	37. New Year's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and hangovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird to think we were writing this before the news of BruceTasha leaked. Now it's just old news.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Steve has Loki pressed to the wall and is kissing him.

Loki pushes forward slightly, their lips parting only to allow another garment to be removed. Jackets, ties, shirts, shoes are dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

"Love, my love." Steve sucks on Loki's lip, his fingers digging into his back. "I don't want your mouth, love. I want you to take me, fill me. Let's start this year off right."

Green eyes shine with love and alcohol as Loki pushes Steve back, back, back, until they fall on the bed. Then Loki's mouth busies itself with Steve's chest as his hands remove the last of the clothes from his lover's body.

Steve purrs contently, arcing into Loki's touch. "God, I love that mouth. So hot, so good." He pulls Loki closer, his legs spreading for his love, rubbing against his thighs.

"Be." Kiss. "Right." Kiss. "Back." Loki quickly gets the lubricant and returns. He doesn't open it right away though. First there are kisses as fingers pinch and twist Steve's nipples and his thigh rubs against his lover's cock.

Loud moans escape Steve's throat. "Oh, Loki, yes." He rubs eagerly against his lover. It never takes him long to become aroused with Loki, but he's feeling especially needful this evening.

Loki cuts the foreplay short and starts to stretch out his lover, using generous amounts of lubricant on his hand and both their cocks. His tongue enters Steve's mouth at the same time his finger enters Steve's anus. The second finger quickly follows and begins to stretch his lover open.

"Lo'..." His fingers tangle in the former god's hair. It feels so good, so right. He'd barely felt comfortable kissing anyone else - well, except Peggy - but now he's a complete addict. 

"Ready?" Loki asks. As soon as he sees the enthusiastic nod, he slides into Steve. Fully sheathed, he takes a few breaths to relish how good it feels.

"I love you." Steve breathes as he looks up into those bright green eyes. "I love you so much. Please."

Loki begins to move in long graceful strokes. "I love you."

Steve sighs with each move. He can feel the love. This reassures him that he's made the right choice, not that he's ever doubted it. He digs his fingers into Loki's shoulders, moving with him, against him.

Loki kisses him every so often, their breaths and saliva mingling. He shifts, wanting to find Steve's prostate soon. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to hold out.

"Oh God." His hand slides down to Loki's ass, griping tightly to get him to stay in the same position. "There, love. So good, so perfect."

He concentrates there until he can no longer hold on. "Steve," he moans just before he comes.

Steve groans, pulling Loki in tight, refusing to let him out. He's close but this is more important to him than coming. "Loki."

Loki kisses him then strokes his cock.

Groaning again, Steve thrusts into Loki's hand. "Just. Just a little more, love." He thrusts some more and soon his semen is spilling across Loki's hand and their bellies.

He pulls out and rests on his side, putting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve shuts his eyes, head resting against Loki's. "Perfect, as always." Their hands find each other, they begin playing with their fingers.

"I'm sleepy, but I don't want this night to end."

"Technically, it's morning. So it won't end it all, you'll just have a brief interruption in it." Steve's voice is soft and soothing. "Sleep. I'll wake you with a kiss."

Green eyes close, and everything goes away.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

What seems like seconds later, soft lips press against Loki's. "Happy New Year, darling."

Loki takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. He smiles, happy that it is Steve's face he sees first. "Happy New Year, love."

"This is the first time I've started a year engaged. I'm quite excited." Steve confesses with another soft kiss.

Yawning and stretching, Loki sits up and wiggles his fingers. The cat pen opens. Loki falls back down. "I vote we stay in bed all day to celebrate."

"Have you forgotten about Natasha? We won't last." He leans over Loki, looking down at him. 

"Surely you can text her a 'Do Not Disturb'."

Steve licks Loki's lips. "So could you."

Loki wriggles his fingers for his phone. It's followed by a laugh. "I love how you indulge me like that."

Phone now in hand, Loki texts Natasha. 'Steve & Loki are not to be disturbed.'

"Now that we've stolen a day to ourselves, what are we to do?"

"Sleep," Loki sighs as the cats begin to meow. They want up on the bed.

"Unhuh?" He goes to pick up the kittens, who purr and rub against him as he puts them on the bed.

Loki groans. "I just discovered a huge hole in my plans."

Steve grins. "Let me guess. You have to pee?"

"Two holes. Pee and food."

"Can't you just magic the food here? Or magic the pee out?" He's clearly making fun, but it's loving.

Loki wrinkles his nose at him. "It's a good thing we're engaged, else I'd leave you right now for that."

"No you wouldn't. You'd miss my ass too much."

It's a truth the former god can't deny.

"And my mouth." He starts kissing down Loki's chest.

"And your eyes," Loki adds.

He looks up as he dips his tongue into Loki's naval.

"Damn you look gorgeous."

Steve closes in for a gentle kiss. It's a lovely kiss until Ink decides she wants to be included. Steve laughs and scoops her up. "No baby, daddy needs to give your mother some extra attention today."

Loki takes her out of Steve's arms and snuggles her close. "I love you, too, Ink. Now go play with your brother." He lets her go with a kiss then gets out of bed.

"Wanna pee for me, too?" Steve asks as he flops back into bed. He cozies into the blankets. He won't admit it, but he hadn't slept well. Again.

Grabbing a pair of pajama pants, Loki asks if Steve would like anything in particular for breakfast.

"Think there's any turkey left? I've a major jonesing. We could fry it up with some toast." Steve sits up, hair rumpled and sheets piled around his hips.

"Do you want to come with then? Or can I ravish you first."

"Ravishing makes me terribly hungry." He scratches the back of his head.

Loki takes two steps to the bed and is on Steve in a flash. His lips crash against his lover's. Steve pulls Loki onto his lap. The kisses continue for quite a while, hungry and passionate.

"What do you want?" Loki asks between kisses. "Anything."

"I want you. Screaming my name." His kisses move down, pressing to Loki's neck.

"Steve!" Loki screams. "How was that?"

"Perfect. Let's go eat breakfast." Steve laughs, running his hands along Loki's sides.

Loki pulls him up out of bed. "Cover that sexy ass of yours and come on."

Steve puts two hands over his ass, acting innocent. "Like this?"

"And how are you going to cook?"

"I thought you were?"

Loki shrugs. "Alright. Come on then." He opens the door and walks out. Steve laughs, tugging on some pyjama pants as he follows.

First order of business is tea. There is already coffee thanks to Bruce who is sitting reading the paper. "Morning."

"Hey, how was your kiss?" Steve yawns and scratches his (bare) belly as he gets himself some of the coffee.

"Nice. I don't need to ask how yours was."

Loki rummages in the fridge. "Turkey," he declares, pulling it out.

"Perfect." He says. "To both." He steals the turkey from Loki and starts chopping it into smaller pieces and seasoning it before tossing it into a frying pan.

"You made TMZ, by the way. And E and the Huffington Post," Bruce says.

"No no no," Loki says. "No outside world today. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

"That's it?" Steve pops some bread in the toaster. "We aren't the stars of the blogosphere? Don't you follow that tumbling site?"

"Oh you two are all the rage on Tumblr," Bruce tells him. "There's a huge debate on whether you are homosexual, bisexual, or pansexual."

"Which one means I don't care about gender at all? Maybe we need to start a tumblr, Lo'?" He brings the turkey and toast to the table, along with some butter and a few apples, which he's sliced.

"You have one," Bruce says. "Whenever a new social site comes up, Tony has JARVIS snatch up a bunch of usernames for us. Avengers, our code names, our real names."

Loki says, "Can I have Loki Rules All?"

"No." Steve chuckles and tugs Loki towards him. "Tell me, oh god of mischief, have I done well?"

"You have, Captain Rogers." He kisses Steve's nose.

"The whole damn world is talking about you right now. They all want you, want to know who you are." He pauses, looking at Bruce. "And it is about him, isn't it? They ask about my sexuality, but they want everything about him."

Bruce nods. "They really just want to know if he can be trusted or if he's just playing you."

"Of course they are," Loki says.

Steve considers. "Here's our spin. Loki gave up immortality for me. They'll never believe the real reason why, though. So. Loki developed feelings for me during our first encounter. As did I, but that's not the focus. It took him several years of pleading and begging to come back to earth, and when he did, he had to give up his immortality for a chance of seeing me, unaware of my feelings. He took the position with Stark in hopes of chance encounters." He takes a bite. "Its almost true, though more believable than the truth."

"It's why I helped Thor save earth," Loki reasons. "But it needs more truth. I became Odin in the hopes of forgetting you. It didn't work. So I freed Odin and begged to be sent here as punishment. The rest is as you say."

"Sorry, love. I just figured no one on earth would know about what happened in Asgard. Well, Avengers and significant others excluded." He shrugs. "What do you think, Bruce? Or should I go for full on honesty and try to explain the magical prison?"

Bruce gets up for more coffee. "Definitely stay away from the magical prison. And unless you think Thor or another Asgardian will talk, I'd suggest staying away from the replacing Odin thing, too."

"Thor may be able to keep it," Loki says, "but if any of the Warriors Three came here, we would be in trouble. Though we could say it was my lie and not yours."

"You just didn't tell me. You were trying to impress me, to win me over. But I'll forgive you if it comes out."

"Works for me," Loki says as he fills up his plate.

"I just hope I made the right call. But I think the talk will help." Steve lets a deep breath out.

"I'll beg and plead in a manner most unbecoming a prince," Loki assures him.

"You will not." Steve lightly slaps his wrist. "You are a man and my future husband. You do not beg or plead."

"Not even to you?" Loki asks with an innocent expression.

"That's different. Stop traumatizing Bruce." He nudges Loki.

Loki laughs as Bruce says, "Yeah, stop traumatizing me. Yeesh."

"Sorry." Steve winks then kisses Loki's cheek.

Bruce shakes his head. "You two are starting to make me sick."

"Sorry." And Steve means it. He worries his lip. "We can behave more if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm just jealous," Bruce says. "Coupled with winter blues. I'll be fine."

Loki offers, "I bet the woman from last night is kicking herself for choosing the sales guy."

"I bet Tasha is rethinking her options, too." Steve raises his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure I'm almost old enough to be her father," Bruce replies.

"I'm several thousand years older than Steve, so I think we'd have you beat."

Steve nods. "It doesn't matter to love. I'm not saying it's a sure thing, but I'd certainly support you if you decided to give it a shot."

"The woman could kill me with her thighs. I'm not sure I'm ready for that," Bruce says. "Besides, I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Fair enough." He leans over and grasps Bruce's hand. "But if it makes you feel any better, Loki could kill me with his brain. Love is all about taking chances, I've learned. Not that you care to hear such nonsense, right?"

"I thought you were trying to set her up with Bucky."

"No. I'm making her aware of others. I can't force her to love anyone." 

"I bet she's loving that," Bruce says sarcastically.

"Call it payback for her incessantly trying to set me up." He winks. "No, actually, she's seemed upset lately about being single. You'd have to really know her to see it, but..." He shakes his head.

"So how does one celebrate New Year's Day?" Loki asks.

"My understanding of it has been sleeping in and bad chinese take out." Steve chuckles. "Tony may not be the best teacher."

"The food choice varies, but that's pretty much it," Bruce agrees.

"Easy enough," Loki says as Smudge chases Ink across the floor.

"Uh oh, the children got out." Steve is amused as he watches them dart about.

"They're cute," Bruce says. "Betty used to love cats. I was always more of a dog person."

"Whatever happened to her?" Steve crosses his arms, resting against the table.

"I couldn't risk hurting her. And there was also the problem of her father trying to kill me. It just seemed best to let her go, let her be happy."

"I hope she is happy. I don't think I could be if something happened that I had to let Lo' go." Steve furrows his brow, a frown coming across his face.

"Well, my advice to you is - Don't try to make a super soldier." Bruce smiles.

"Already have one," Loki says. "Don't need another."

Steve blushes slightly. "If I were to attempt such a feat, it would be the old fashioned way."

Bruce smiles and shakes his head.

"After marriage." Steve ducks his head. "I guess I lucked out that I still get to do that the natural way."

"Don't pay attention to him, Bruce. He may not be affected by alcohol, but he is high on love."

Bruce groans. "That was almost worse than what Steve was saying."

"What's wrong with wanting kids?"

"Nothing, love," Loki assures him.

"Good, because I know you want them, too." He pulls Loki over for a kiss to his temple. "Have we added Bruce to our list of names yet?"

"No, but I'm sure there's room."

Steve nods and starts clearing his dishes. "We're going to have to have 17, just to use all the names.

"Unless..." Loki turns to Bruce. "How would you feel about having a cat named after you?"

Steve starts laughing.

Bruce smiles. "You know what? I'd be flattered if you named a goldfish after me."

"Well, we love you. You'll certainly be a godfather to one of our brood, once we're ready." Steve gently pats Bruce's arm.

"I'd be honored," Bruce says. "So, how big of a hangover do you think Clint has?"

Loki snickers.

"Yeah, I don't expect to see him." Steve pauses. "Think I should bring him breakfast?"

"I was actually kind of hoping Natasha would do that," Bruce admits. "She gives the best 'you're an idiot' looks."

Steve chuckles. "True."

They compare notes on the party and decide it was one of the better ones. They linger over coffee and tea, allowing long silences in between. Loki can already tell it's going to be a lazy day, and he's glad. It makes Steve happy to be able to share this with Loki, to show him times that feel like family.

After a while, Jane joins them. Thor is still sleeping. She again congratulates Steve and Loki on their engagement, letting them know Thor is super excited about being a best man. "But I should warn you, Tony told him about putting on a bachelor party. I'm afraid he may go overboard."

They have to explain to Loki what a bachelor party is. It's called something different on Asgard and doesn't require any planning other than deciding which tavern to drink at.

Steve scratches his head. "Is it safe to let Thor free on that? I think we should go with the whole two groomsmen thing Tash suggested."

"I kind of want to see what Thor comes up with," Bruce admits.

"Whatever you think is best," Loki tells Steve.

"I'm just going to gently remind you that Thor wanted Odin at our wedding, and then let you decide if he can go unsupervised."

"Excellent point. I will tell him Bucky gets to handle the bachelor party." Loki realizes, "We need to tell Bucky."

"When we get back home, I'll tell him." Steve pats Loki's hand. "Love, you know we're supposed to have separate parties, right?"

"Then I'll have Natasha plan mine."

Bruce and Jane both want to attend if she does.

"I'd recommend that." Steve grins.

Bruce suggests, "If Natasha is planning, maybe it should be a bachelorette party."

Loki smiles mischievously. "And would you still come?"

"Why not."

"Oh dear. " Steve laughs. "Is there going to be a gender requirement for that?"

"I will leave that to Natasha," Loki replies.

"Well, I'm sure she'll plan something amazing." Steve winks.

"Who will plan what?" Natasha asks, walking in in footy PJs.

"You," Loki replies. "I'd like you to plan my bachelor party. Or bachelorette party. Whichever you prefer. Would you be willing?"

Natasha grins. "Damn straight I will."

"Perfect. Thank you. Now I have to break it to Thor." Loki makes a face and sips his tea.

"Tell him well do it together." She takes the seat next to him and steals his tea. "Which really means I'll do it."

"You are a true gift, Ms. Romanoff," Loki tells her. "Oh, and Bruce thinks you should take Clint some breakfast." The smile on his face might be described as evil.

"Fuck that." She says while stealing what's left of Steve's plate.

That causes a laugh around the table. "So you looked like you were having a lot of fun last night," Jane says to Natasha.

"Didn't I, though?" This time she goes after Bruce's coffee. "I assure you that I didn't and Barton will pay soon."

"Did he ruin your mojo?" Bruce asks. "You should definitely have been kissed by someone much better looking than me."

She shakes her head. "You were the highlight of my night, Bruce."

He smiles and gets up to get another cup for coffee.

Natasha yawns and rests against Loki. "Not only did I have to babysit Clint at the party, but he tried to sneak into my room after and got sick on me. I will be hiding all his bows for a week."

"Oh my God." Steve looks mortified. "I'm sorry Tash. You could've asked for help."

Loki puts an arm around her. "Ask, and I shall make all of his things smell like shit."

Jane gives her an empathetic look. Bruce gives her his fresh cup of coffee and takes back his original one.

Natasha sighs happily at the fresh coffee. "Clearly I dated the wrong guy there. Don't get me wrong, Clint can be awesome but sometimes..." She shakes her head.

Loki gives Bruce a loaded look. The scientist just shakes his head. 

Steve looks around the now crowded table. "Anyone else need breakfast? My treat. I'm making Tash's favourite; waffles." He rises to pull out the waffle iron.

Natasha happily clutches her coffee cup and smiles at Steve. "And this is why I adopted you."

"Waffles sound amazing," Jane says. "Count me in."

"Sure," Bruce says. "Or I can just steal from Natasha's plate."

"Not if you want to keep your fingers." She teases.

"Then I will definitely be taking my own plate thanks."

Steve starts mixing up a big batch of waffle batter. He figures extras never hurt.

Loki asks, "Do you need some help, love?" His arm is still around Natasha.

"Two plates for the Widow!" She raises her arms triumphantly.

Bruce gives her a serious look. "Don't make me call out the Hulk."

"I'm alright, thank you darling. Unless you want to cut up some fruit?" Steve dips his finger in the batter to check texture.

Natasha has the sense to look mildly afraid. Bruce smiles at her as Loki gets up, giving Natasha a kiss on the top of the head before going to get fruit.

Natasha smiles and curls her knees up against her chest, arms wrapping around them. "Any resolutions for anyone this year?"

"Become a Science Bro," Jane teases, looking at Bruce.

"You already are, Dr. Foster," he tells her.

"Convince Loki to teach me magic." Steve calls in the midst of his waffling.

Natasha smirks. "I think I'm going to learn the uneven bars like Cap does. How about you, Bruce?"

"I don't do resolutions."

"Why not." She leans over, looking him in the eye. "Afraid of a challenge?"

"Just seems kind of pointless. Most people break their resolutions within the first month or two. And if people are really serious about changing their lives, they'll do it immediately and not wait for an arbitrary date on a calendar." Bruce suddenly adds, "No offense."

The corner of Natasha's mouth quirks up. "I just use it as an excuse to learn a new skill. New year, new skill. That's why I'm so good at everything."

"Is that why," Bruce says, nodding. "And here I thought it was just natural talent."

"I am making myself slowly invincible, Dr. Banner." Natasha grins widely. "I can assure you that I am a master of a good many valuable skills."

"Like kissing." Steve murmurs to Loki with a wink.

"Oh, Bruce knows about that one," Loki reminds him with a smile.

Jane tilts her head. "Hey, do you think you could teach me some self defense?"

"Definitely. I'd do it here, but I think the boys might complain." The red head rolls her eyes as if this were the most ridiculous idea ever.

"Why would we complain?" Bruce asks. "Unless you plan to use us to practice one."

Thor walks in naked and yawning loudly. He is scratching his chest. "Do we have aspirin?"

"Usual place," Bruce tells him.

"Thor!" Jane gasps. "Clothes."

Thor grimaces from the loudness of her voice. He replies softly, "They are in the bedroom where I left them."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Nice view."

Steve turns away, looking at Loki. "Fix your brother?"

Loki changes a dishtowel into a robe and hands it to his brother. "Please. Most of us don't wish to see your royal jewels."

Thor is having a hard time opening the aspirin. He trades the bottle for the robe and puts it on. "Steve said to fix me not robe me."

"Steve meant for me to robe you. And you know I do not fix your hangovers. You earned them. You get to live with them." Loki hands back the opened bottle.

Grumbling, Thor downs five of them them with a cup of coffee.

Natasha turns back to Bruce. "Why don't you have the decency to come out like that? Or at least shirtless like Steve?" She points towards the captain who is bringing over a large plate of waffles. Whipped cream, syrup, and fruit are all soon on the table with it.

"You've seen me shirtless, Natasha," he reminds her. "Do you really want to see that first thing in the morning?"

"Yes." She hands him a plate of waffles before helping herself. The response throws Bruce off a bit. He thinks he might be blushing. Natasha feels her heart flutter slightly at that blush. But she shoves it down. That's not what's expected of her.

Steve finds a chair and pulls Loki into his lap.

Jane fixes Thor a plate, but he only grimaces at it. "Eat," she tells him. "It'll make you feel better. Believe me. Darcy is like an expert on hangovers." He does so grudgingly.

Steve agrees with Jane about the food. Meanwhile, he's slipped a hand inside Loki's shirt and is stroking gently.

Loki cuts a piece of waffle and feeds it to Steve. The next piece is for himself. "Mmm. Excellent."

"They turned out nice." Steve agrees.

Bruce keeps looking at Natasha like he's trying to figure something out then looking away to think about it.

And Natasha keeps hiding behind her personality. Or, more correctly, the personality she uses with the Avengers. "I'm going to need a really good hiding spot for those bows. Any thoughts, Loki?"

Thor looks around the table. "Clint?"

"In bed, the fucker." Natasha adds more whipped cream to her plate.

Loki laughs suddenly. "Sorry. I was just thinking we should take that life-size picture of Thor, make it naked, and set it in Clint's shower."

"Could you? Please?" Natasha's thrilled.

"Where is it now?" he asks.

"You have a life-size picture of Thor?" Jane asks, confused.

"I think it was in the living room still?" Steve shrugs.

"I created it for Christmas," Loki explains. He looks to Natasha for confirmation that it's still where Steve said.

Natasha considers then nods. "There wasn't much point in moving it. I've been watching TV with it."

Loki looks towards the living room. After he confirms that Clint's bathroom is laid out like his and Steve's, he wiggles his fingers. 

"Done."

"Thank you!" Natasha gives him a sticky kiss to the cheek.

"That's scary," Jane says. "You just wiggle your fingers and poof? Remind me not to make you mad...again."

"He really only wiggles his fingers because I asked him to, he doesn't need to." Steve points out, a hint of pride in his voice.

Thor smiles with pride, too, and drinks more coffee.

Loki responds by feeding Steve more waffle. Steve chews happily then whispers. "Is Tash playing two people right now?"

"How do you mean?" Loki asks. He doesn't know Natasha as well as Steve does and can't yet read her.

"Just thinking. She has a date with Bucky, next time she's in Washington, but there's definitely something up with Bruce." Steve looks between the two.

Natasha has moved to the seat next to Bruce and is asking quietly about their research on the vampires.

Loki can definitely see it on Bruce. But then he's with Bruce practically every day. And then he notices Natasha being a bit less relaxed. She's in spy mode, which seems odd. "Hmm. I see what you mean. Maybe she means only to befriend Bucky."

"Then how will you distract him from me?" Steve is teasing, Bucky gave his word which is all Steve will ever need.

Green eyes glare. "Did you really just ask me that?"

Steve strokes Loki's back. "You know I don't mean it."

His features soften. "Give me a kiss, and I'll forgive you."

"As many as you want." He tilts his head to capture Loki's mouth.

"Hey." Natasha tosses a berry at them. "Remember what we said about public displays of affection, Steve?"

"I made no agreements," Loki replies.

"I don't think anyone in this room is uncomfortable." Steve adds.

"You guys suck." Her hand lingers a little long on Bruce's knee.

Bruce focuses on his waffle.

Steve starts whispering to Loki again. "We should escape back to our room. I'm wearing your pants and they're just a bit too tight over my cock. I bet you can feel it against your ass right now."

Loki smiles. "Steve cooked. The rest of you can decide who cleans," he announces. "Good day, everyone." He stands, pulling Steve up and takes him directly to the bedroom.

Thor stares after them. "Well that was sudden."

"Not it," Jane says.

"They just got engaged." Natasha crosses her legs and leans them over Bruce's lap. "We'll clean, won't we Bruce?"

He looks at her legs then up at her pretty face. "Sure we will."

She winks at him.


	38. Wishful Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki share some private time. Bruce and Natasha share something, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, I adore our Bruce/Tasha line. Leads to some good stuff. - gnu

In their room, Steve guides Loki to the bed and crawls on top of him while kissing lustfully. Loki pulls at the pants covering Steve as his blood flows quickly down to his cock.

"I want you." He tugs at Loki's lip with his teeth. "I need you."

"You have me. I am at your mercy."

Steve kicks off his pants pulls down Loki's. "May I ride you?"

"Please." Loki licks his lips as his eyes travel down Steve's body.

He stretches over, grabbing the lube. Then he positions himself so Loki can watch him stretch his own ass. It takes several minutes and he has to bite his lip to stifle the moans.

Loki is grasping the pillow beneath his head to prevent himself from touching his own cock. "You're so beautiful. Such an innocent face doing such naughty things. Fuck, I want you.

"I'm yours." Steve purrs as he lubes Loki up. Heartbeats later he's straddling Loki, pulling those slender fingers over his hips as he lowers onto Loki's erection.

Mouth open in pleasure, Loki sighs. Steve feels so good around him as he always does. Steve starts moving. He rides Loki's cock hard, stroking himself in time. Loki's hands grip Steve's hips, helping him move as he thrusts up from below.

"Oh God." Steve breathes as he looks down into the eyes he loves. He quickly realizes he won't last long.

The sight of Steve moving and touching himself is almost too much. "Steve," he moans. "Starlight." His back arches as his hands grip his lover's hips tighter. "Starlight," he cries as he comes.

And a last hard thrust up from Loki has Steve spilling over the god's belly. "Loki. Loki! I love you." He allows himself to collapse into Loki's chest.

Loki's arms encircle Steve and hold him close. His lips place soft kisses on every bit of skin they can reach. Steve nuzzles close. "How are you always so good?"

"I have a very talented partner."

"Mmn. So tell me." He shifts to meet Loki's eyes. "Do you think Tash might be interested in Bruce and just not be admitting to herself?"

"It's possible." Loki takes a deep breath. "Love is frightening. It makes you vulnerable. I can certainly understand why she would be apprehensive."

Steve nods. "Some things are worth the risk." he gently strokes Loki's cheek before giving him a soft kiss.

"If not for your gorgeous blushing I would never have dared hope with you."

"Then I'm grateful for it. I never would have thought myself worthy of a god's attentions."

"Funny. I definitely thought I was worthy of you. I just didn't think you'd agree." Loki bumps his nose against Steve's.

Steve smiles, that old blush returning. "You really were this untouchable god to me. Ever since Germany, I wanted to know you, to see the more behind the anger."

"Ah yes. I remember you and Stark. You were wary. He was happy I was caught. That's when you caught my attention, well more than you already had."

"You seemed so tired then, I never understood."

Loki's smile turns sad. "So you think Natasha doesn't want to admit she likes Bruce in a more than professional way."

"I'm not sure she's aware of it." Steve sits up, hair messed and lips kiss-bruised. "And don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject."

"I trust you not to push," Loki says as he gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Steve flops onto the bed. "May I express concern and remind you of my undying love?"

"You may." The sound of water hitting water fills the silence. There's a flush then the sound of running water. Loki walks back out.

"Are you hiding it to keep me safe or to keep you safe?" He holds his arms out for a hug.

Loki grabs his pants. "You know how self-centered I am. The kitties are still out. I should get them."

Steve sighs. "Okay." His arms fall to his sides.

Hand on the doorknob, Loki takes a breath. "The place I went to was the kind of place where nightmares originate. I arrived with nothing and had to use all of my skills to survive. It was Odin's fault. I reminded myself of that again and again." He pauses. "It was a difficult journey to Midgard, a long painful difficult journey. I do not like to think on it."

Steve nods quietly. "I suspected it was that. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to tell me to stop."

"Stop." He opens the door to see Thor standing in front of him, a cat in each hand.

"I was told these small creatures are yours. They bite."

Steve glances up. "Oh, Thor. you've got the kits. They weren't misbehaving?"

"They bite," he says again as he walks in, completely uninterested in Steve's nakedness. "They approached as though wishing to be petted then bit me." He hands them over.

"Sorry." Steve takes the kittens and they squirm to be on the bed and cuddling with daddy.

"They are vicious for being so tiny and cuddly," Thor notes. He says goodbye and leaves.

"Huh.” Steve is a bit shocked by the shortness and quietness of Thor's visit.

"Thor must not be over his hangover," Loki says. "I should have shouted in his ear."

"I thought you wanted things better with him?" He offers his arms once more for Loki.

He goes to them, moving Ink for access. "He's still my brother. Teasing comes with the territory."

Steve hugs Loki warmly. "Fair enough. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I've learned to compartmentalize." Loki snuggles next to him.

"I don't mean to pry, but I worry."

"I know." He strokes Steve's chest.

He kisses Loki's head. "Will it come back to haunt us?"

"Possibly. Asgard will most likely be their first stop. We'll most likely be dead by then. One of the perks of a short life."

"That sounds horrific, Lo'." Steve frowns.

"Sorry, love. It would seem you've put me in a melancholy mood." He gets up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some help?"

"If you aren't busy."

"Never too busy for you." Steve rises and moves to follow Loki.

Removing his pants, the former god steps into the shower. He gets the water warm before stepping beneath it. Steve follows, already nude, and runs his hands over Loki's chest and stomach. He kisses Loki's neck and shoulder.

Loki closes his eyes. "I'm not sure this is helping to get me clean."

"Sure it is." He sucks on Loki's Adam's apple. "Cleaning out your mind."

The feel of the warm water and the hot mouth on his skin almost does it. "You don't need to do this. I'm fine."

"Of course you are. So fine I need to taste you." His mouth and tongue slowly work down Loki's chest.

Green eyes open for the sole purpose of rolling them even if Steve cannot see. He doesn't push the man away, though. Instead he snakes his fingers through the blond hair.

His tongue pulls over Loki's belly. "So delicious."

"Steve, don't. Don't go any lower. Just hold me."

Steve pauses at the unusual request. But he slides up and pulls Loki into his arms. "Shh. I love you."

Loki holds him tight. After a minute, he pulls himself out of the embrace and turns around. He hands back the sponge. "Now wash my back."

Steve lathers him up obediently. He enjoys the feel of the smooth skin beneath his hands and even massages a bit to ease Loki.

"Such talented hands."

"All yours." He turns it into a proper massage, digging his fingers into tight muscles in an attempt to relieve.

Loki didn't realize he had been tense until Steve started rubbing his shoulders. "Mmm. That's nice."

"You're welcome." Steve keeps rubbing. He's determined to turn Loki into a pile of jelly.

The water is turned off. "Do you mind if we continue this while I'm laying down?"

"Of course not. Is it good?"

"Very." Loki dries off then dries Steve off. He walks to the bed and lies down. The cats begin to lick his face.

Steve pulls out some cinnamon scented oil he's brought with and begins warming it in his hands. He's humming softly as he approaches Loki. Lying on his chest, cheek pressed against the bed, Loki squints as the rough tongues continue to kiss, lapping up whatever water can still be found there.

"They're not bugging you?" Steve asks softly as straddles Loki's hips.

"It tickles. I like it. I like you, too."

"Should I be licking you?" He starts humming again as he slides the oil over Loki's skin.

"Perhaps later. Right now what you're doing feels wonderful."

"Good. Wonderful is good." He uses his knuckles.

Loki groans. It hurts but in a good way. The cats have finished giving their mommy a bath, and Smudge walks on his head to get to the other side of him. Ink is curious about what daddy is doing.

Steve let's her walk on Loki's back a bit before turning her away. His hums have become singing. The Cliks, predictably. "There's been too much cryin'/I've been better than before/But I'm dying" His voice is soft but clear enough to be made out.

"Are you thinking of you or me?" Loki wonders.

"Hmmn? A little of each. We're more alike than I care to admit."

"Not so alike," Loki tells him. "Certainly raised very differently."

"Both mama's boys. Both prone to mischief, forcing our older brother to get us out."

"One raised to help Midgardians. The other raised to look down on them."

"One born to live forever, one expected to die before he can marry." Steve stops and looks up at that thought.

"Both wrong on that point thanks to the power of love and magic."

"Each granted a second chance when an old man finds them." Strokes his hand along Loki's spine.

"Old man?" Loki asks. He suddenly understands. "Oh. I see."

Steve sighs. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Steve's lips press to Loki's neck. "Darling. There is nothing we can't face together."

Loki smiles at the words. "I am engaged to the best person in the nine realms."

"Yourself?"" Steve teases with a grin.

He makes a face. "Yes, I'm engaged to myself." His body jostles to show how silly he thinks Steve is being.

Steve chuckles. "You have to admit you're pretty amazing, darling."

"Yes yes," he says impatiently. "Of course I am. But I was not taking about me."

"Oh, I guess I'm okay, too." He teases again with a kiss to Loki's shoulder blade.

"Do you think someone as amazing as me would agree to marry someone who is just okay?"

"You might be forced to settle." A kiss to Loki's neck. "People like you are rare."

"People like you are rarer. More rare."

"Maybe." Steve smiles, blushing. He draws just the tips of his fingers over Loki's skin.

Loki sighs. "This is about to go one of two ways. Either you're going to put me to sleep or arouse me." He doesn't even care which at this point.

"I could get off you?" Its offered, though he makes no move.

"Or you could get in me."

"In you, huh?" His finger trails down, circling Loki's anus. "You sure about that?"

Loki's legs widen. "Right now I'm so relaxed, you probably don't even need to stretch me."

Steve slips his finger in, gently testing. "My love, you seem to be correct. But we're still using lube."

He nods and spreads his legs even more. Steve shifts to grab the lubricant, slathering a generous amount on Loki's opening and over his cock before attending to his own cock. He gives himself a little extra attention to make sure he's hard before sliding in between Loki's legs.

A deep sigh escapes Loki's lips when he feels himself being filled. "I love you."

"Thank God." He starts to thrust slowly, kissing Loki's shoulders and neck as he does.

Loki pushes up minimally with each of Steve's thrusts. "You always feel so good."

"You too." He leans up, adjusting his angle. "Its like we were made for each other or something."

A jolt goes through Loki's body. "Yes," he moans. He's becoming more active, undulating beneath Steve in graceful waves.

"Oh, good boy." Steve coos, now aiming for that spot with each determined push. His hands are against the mattress now, holding him up, providing leverage.

Loki begins to grunt with each thrust, the intensity of Steve's touch becoming almost unbearable. His body tenses then makes him shudder with his orgasm.

Steve stops as he feels Loki convulse around him. He allows things to relax before pulling out. He's close, but there's something he wants. "Roll over."

The spent body rolls and looks up at this Midgardian that looks like he could be a god.

Steve leans in, taking a slow and easy kiss from those tired lips. Less than a minute and semen is seeping through his fingers and onto Loki's belly.

"You're the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen," Loki says as he cups Steve's cheek.

"Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." A silly grin is on Steve's face. He's feeling a little dopey with love.

Loki kisses him, biting the bottom lip.

Steve chuckles. "Stop being so adorable."

"Okay." Loki smiles sleepily and closes his eyes. "I'm going to nap now. Wake me when the Chinese food arrives."

"Brat." Steve lightly slaps Loki's ass and sits up to check his phone. He groans softly when he sees 4 new texts, 3 from Tony.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam wishes you a happy new year, apologizes again for not joining us and insists on beer when we're home." He licks his lips, frowning. "And Tony wants to see me. Alone."

Loki smiles at the message from Sam. It disappears when Tony is mentioned. "Ah. Well that should be interesting."

"Isn't it always?" He sighs and gets up to grab another quick shower.

Loki grabs a pillow and puts it under his head. He drifts on the edge of sleep but doesn't yet allow himself to lose consciousness completely.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve is ready in under ten minutes. He gives Loki a gentle kiss before heading towards Tony's workshop. He's fairly certain it's going to be a confrontation.

"Spangles." Tony greets him, looking up from repairs to Dum-E. "We need to talk about your boyfriend."

"Fiancé." Steve crosses his arms.

"Yeah. Him. Why is it everyone knew except me? Do you think it's okay to use me?"

"It wasn't that..." But Steve is cut off.

"Let the grown ups talk, Capsicle. I've done a lot for Loki. A lot." He points a wrench at Steve. "And now I find out you've been shacking up for months? Not cool."

"I'm sorry." Steve offers. "I wanted Loki to have a chance to earn his job on his own merit. I thought he could legitimately be of use to you."

"Mmn. Well. He can. And so can you. And now? Now you owe me." Tony's back to tinkering.

Steve waits several moments in awkward silence before finally asking. "What?"

Tony looks up, raising an eyebrow. "Hammer stole something from me. You and Merlock are going to get it back."

Steve groans. He hates these sorts of missions. "Seriously?"

"This isn't just any device, Steve." He pulls out the schematics. "It's the prototype weapons system for War Machine. I can't let that stay in Justin Hammer's hands, even if it is obsolete. He's just smart enough to be dangerous."

"This is really why you wanted me up for so long, isn't it?"

"Yup." Tony pops the p. "Not that I don't love you, Spangles, but I need your help."

"And why not Natasha?"

"Widow doesn't do favours."

Steve sighs as he considers it. "Fine. But Loki's not going to be happy."

"Do I look like I care." Tony's back to his tinkering, allowing Steve to wander back downstairs.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bruce is on the couch absently rubbing Natasha's feet as they watch an old comedy on TV.

Steve sits on Natasha's knees, between them. (Not caring for the romantic moment he may be spoiling.) He huffs a sigh then grabs a nearby tablet to start working.

Bruce looks at him. "Everything okay?"

"Ducky. JARVIS, will you pull up the blue prints of Hammer Industries?" Steve starts reading the maps, memorizing every detail.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Hammer? What'd he do?"

"Stole one of Tony's old suits," Bruce supplies. He and Loki had had to hear about it a lot.

"...and?" She shrugs.

"And he expects me to get it back for him." Steve's moved on to studying the company's tech.

"Tony is worried about reverse engineering," Bruce supplies. "I told him he needs to start adding self destruct codes to his suits."

"Or get better security. Too bad he can't afford me." She leans over to see the screen. "So what's the plan, Stevie?"

"Land on the roof, work my way down. Typical one-seven-niner." He's know going through personnel.

"Alone? Or are you taking one of your motley crew." Bruce is now looking at it, too.

"Well, there certainly wasn't anyone else in the room when he asked."

Bruce's focus goes back to the movie. His hands slowly rubbing Natasha's feet once again.

"Well, you've handled worse. I could solo this in my sleep." Natasha starts showing Steve multiple routes through the building. What Steve really notices, though, is the attention she's getting from Bruce. Hell have to tell Loki.

"Listen!" She hits him. "This is probably your best route, since you're too broad for the air vents.

Bruce looks over at her. He says to Steve, "You okay? That was a hard hit."

"Oh, I'm used to her abuse." Steve nods, then he stands. "Thanks for the thoughts. I'm going to go work out my plan in my room. Enjoy your movie."

Brown eyes look at Natasha. He teases, "Do I need to talk to you about sibling abuse?"

"Stop rubbing my feet and there's going to be a lot more abuse." She jokes back.

"You sure you want to abuse the guy with the anger management issues?"

"But Clint's not even here."

Bruce just shakes his head and pretends to look at the movie. He switches the foot he's rubbing.

Natasha shifts, curling her feet under her and leaning against him. "I've really missed all of this."

He looks at her. "All of what?"

"The movie." She gestures. "Who's this guy, now?"

"Oh." He feels a little disappointed. "The character or the actor?"

"Character. I was distracted then Steve came." She pulls his arm around her shoulders, annoyed it hasn't gone there on its own yet.

He shifts, getting a little more comfortable, hoping she can't hear how loud his heart is beating. "I still can't believe you've never seen Ghostbusters. This guy is the neighbor who lives across the hall from Sigourney Weaver. Whatever entity is in their building is also starting to effect him."

"Didn't exactly get a childhood. I can tell you forty ways to kill a man but I still don't know the name of these four losers." She rests her hand on Bruce's knee.

"Hey, super spy, their names are on their uniforms."

"I guess I just didn't notice." She says it innocently enough.

He smiles. "It's okay. You don't have to be a super spy with me. You can just be Nat."

She laughs. "I thought that's what I was doing?"

"Yeah. I..." He's suddenly flustered. "This part is funny."

She watches, a small smirk playing on her face. "We need to do this more often."

"That'd be nice," he agrees, his eyes focused on the screen.

"And I think I'd like to change my new years resolution." She stares at her hand on Bruce's knee. "I want to become an expert in Gamma radiation."

He looks at her. "Why?" He realizes how that came out and tries to make it better. "I mean, it's kind of a boring subject to most people. And I'm not sure it would really help you with your work."

"I like to learn about everything. And more seem to be experimenting with it since.... The other guy." She shrugs. "Could be useful."

"Right. Of course." Bruce looks at the screen again. "Natasha?"

"Mmhmmn?"

"I just...You're coming to dinner with us tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah. Guess I'm kind of your date." She smiles. "That okay?"

"More than okay." He takes her hand and plays with her fingers. "I really enjoyed dancing with you last night."

"Thank you. While I've certainly had more skilled partners, few made me laugh like you did. You really were the highlight of my night."

Bruce isn't quite sure how to take that. It almost sounds like a back-handed compliment. But then she says that last sentence, and everything from before goes away. "For me, too. I mean you were the highlight of my night." He takes a heavy breath, frustrated with himself.

It's silent for a couple minutes, Natasha is watching their hands move together, before her curiosity gets the better of her. "What are we doing, Bruce?"

"I was really hoping you knew." He looks at her with kind and uncertain eyes. "I really like you, Natasha. More than I probably should."

"Are there rules on how much we should like people?" She takes his hand between her two. "I would not be opposed to feeling out the shape of this emotion."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Her smile turns sad. "I'm far more likely to hurt you and we both know it."

"I'm willing to risk it if you are. I just...If this doesn't work out, I want us to still be friends."

"Of course. We'll be closer, if nothing else." She considers bringing up Clint, but decides it'd be poor taste.

Bruce is kind of thinking along the same lines. "Given the reception Steve and Loki have been getting from Tony and Clint, how open do you want to be about this?"

Natasha considers. "It could take the heat off them a little... But maybe we should wait until we're sure it's something?"

"That's actually what I was thinking. Not even Steve, even though we're kind of going on a double date with him and Loki." Thinking about Steve reminds him of something else. "You have a date with Bucky. If you want to go ahead with it, make sure...."

"Its just coffee, more of a friend date next time I'm in DC." She snuggles closer. "We should probably think about ordering our Chinese food soon."

Bruce looks at the time. It's almost 2. He wonders where the time went. "I'm not that hungry, and I kind of don't want to move."

"K, Steve can do it. Or Tony. We definitely do not need to be the responsible ones." She winks.

He smiles at their hands still holding each other. He asks himself if this is really happening. He's having a hard time believing it.


	39. Connecting Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Chinese food and Steve's book idea gets outed to the man who could make it happen.

Meanwhile, Steve has taken the tablet and quietly wandered back to his room. He attempts to go to the desk without waking Loki.

"So you survived. That's good," Loki notes, his eyes still closed. "What did he want? Or are you not allowed to tell me."

"He... He wants a favour. Recompense for not telling about you." Steve puts the tablet down, leaning his head back.

Something in his voice makes Loki's eyes open. "Is it dangerous?"

"Only if I fuck up."

"Don't fuck up then," he replies as he looks at the ceiling. "Do you need help?"

"I don't _need_ it, per se." His tone is leading.

"But?"

Steve turns to Loki. "It'd be a lot easier with your help."

Green eyes find blue. "Then I shall be there." He hesitates before asking, "Did Tony not try to warn you not to marry me?"

"Nope. Thank God. I really didn't want to punch him." He goes over to Loki, sitting next to him. "I love you."

Loki takes his hand. "And I love you. Did he give you a deadline for this mission?"

"No but sooner is best." Steve squeezes Loki's hand.

There is a hint of something in Loki's voice that sounds both vulnerable and displeased. "Can we go home first? Scratch that. When were you thinking?"

"Lo', I'm sorry." Steve sighs, frowning. "How about after our dinner with Bruce and Tash tomorrow? Then we can go home with nothing left behind us."

Loki nods. He sits up and wraps his arms around Steve. "And don't apologize. I know you didn't choose this."

"I would've volunteered, if it were an option." He admits as his own arms surround Loki's waist.

"But it wasn't. Was it?"

"Uh. Not exactly." He turns his head, a little ashamed. He certainly could have fought this but he's hoping it'll help with Tony's approval of them.

Loki remains silent for a moment. "Do you have a plan yet?"

"The beginnings of one. Go in from the roof, stick to lesser used corridors, retrieve and run."

"Cameras I assume. Of varying kinds if he's as paranoid as Tony."

"Can be disabled from the roof. Especially if we cut the power." Steve shifts and grabs the tablet, showing Loki some of what Natasha pointed out.

"And alerting everyone something is wrong," Loki points out. "Or I can hide us from the cameras and anyone we may run into."

Steve smiles. "I knew I wanted you for something other than your good looks."

Ego stroked, Loki smiles back and kisses his cheek.

"Your skills will make this an easy job. We'll be in and out in under an hour." Steve figures he can turn this whole thing into being about Loki's ego but also in proving his skill and use to the Avengers. "Tash'll be so jealous."

"I don't want to make her jealous. I want to turn you on."

"That just goes without saying, darling." Steve licks his lips. "Besides I find something... alluring in a lover who has skills that makes others jealous."

Loki smirks. "Then by all means, let's make Tasha jealous."

"It was one of the first things that attracted me to you. Your skills were just so impressive." He strokes Loki's cheek. "A mind to beat Tony, fighting skills to make Tash look twice, strength to face the Hulk, and all that with style? The only thing the held me back was your apparent desire to destroy."

Lust is beginning to appear in the green eyes. "And you were a far more worthy opponent than I anticipated. Quick and cunning. And intelligent in a way Stark is not. And so proud and forthright. It made my blood flow."

"I just needed you." Steve nuzzles Loki's neck. "I needed you not to be evil, to be a person I could love and not just lust after."

"I'm trying," Loki replies.

"You're not evil." Steve takes Loki's hands and kisses them. "You may not strictly be what others would call good, but you are definitely not evil."

"I know a few who would disagree with you. But they are no matter so long as you see me that way."

"Do you find joy in killing?"

"I find joy in controlling. Killing is normally to easy."

Steve sighs. "So you're psychotic, not truly evil." He's mostly teasing, though there's a grain of truth there he doesn't like.

"No. I'm a prince of Asgard. Or I was." Loki shrugs. "What did Yoda say? I must unlearn what I have learned." A corner of his mouth rises. "Will you be my Yoda? Or better yet my Obi-Wan?"

"All the Star Wars. You've definitely been spending too much time with Tony." Steve chuckles. "If I'm Obi-Wan, would you be Luke or Anikin?"

"Adopted boy turned evil then redeemed by love? Who does that sound like to you?"

"Like you've mixed the two up, darling." Steve kisses Loki's head. "Also, it was a trick question. Everyone knows Jedi can't have sex."

Loki reasons, "Anikin had sex."

"But I'm Obi-Wan. He didn't. Also, Anikin wasn't exactly the best model."

Loki is clearly amused at how adamant Steve is getting. "How do you know Obi-Wan didn't?"

"How do you know Anikin did? Maybe Padme was a mega slut and just told him the kids were his?" Steve grins. "Besides, Obi-Wan is the one Anikin betrays. I don't like the connotation. Even Romeo and Juliet is better."

"No," Loki says. He thinks. "Let us be Benedict and Beatrice from Much Ado About Nothing?"

"That could work... But why can't we be Steve and Loki? From our real life."

Playfully pretending, Loki sighs loudly and says, "Well, I suppose. If we must." He smiles at Steve and steals a kiss. "My Steve. My starlight."

"My night sky." He gives Loki another kiss then swats his bottom. "You should go find out what's happening with the bad Chinese food. I'm hungry."

"You're the one wearing clothes," Loki reminds him.

"I'm also the one who likes showing off my lover." Steve winks.

Loki looks at him, trying to decide if he should call Steve's bluff and pull a Thor by walking out naked. Instead he grabs his phone and texts Bruce. 'Food?'

The text comes back, 'Busy. You do it.' It gets shown to Steve.

"Busy? What's he doing to Tasha?" Steve gets a bit of a weird look. "Ask Tony?"

He starts to write his text. "If he snaps at me, I'm blaming you." He sends the text, 'Steve is hungry. Have you ordered or shall we?'

Tony's reply is that they should ask Pepper.

"Oh, you'd blame me anyway." He starts stroking Loki's thigh with two fingers.

"JARVIS, has lunch been ordered?"

After a moment the AI confirms that a very large order for Chinese food has been placed and that it should arrive within the half hour.

"Thank you, JARVIS. You are as always a wealth of information." Loki smiles at Steve. "So what would you like to do for half an hour?"

"Bring you to the edge of arousal... Then leave you there when lunch comes?" He teases.

"You wouldn't be so cruel."

"Aww, you're right. How about if I just kiss you?"

"That you would do." Loki finds a hand through the blond hair.

Steve nods and kisses Loki's nose. "I hate to say it, but you should probably pull something on."

He sighs. "If I must." He gets up and puts on some black jeans and a dark gray henley. "Better?"

"No." Steve pouts. "This means I have to share you soon."

Loki attempts to kiss the pout away.

Steve allows it, then tackles Loki to the bed, tickling his ribs. He tries to tell Steve to stop but is too busy laughing and out of breath to get anything more out than "St-" He tries to push the hands away though not very forcefully.

Its a growl of his stomach that convinces Steve to stop. "Think its here yet?" He squishes Loki beneath him and kisses his nose.

"I hope so. I'm growing scared you're going to eat me...literally."

Steve laughs and playfully bites Loki's earlobe. "Mmn. Delicious."

A very unmanly giggle escapes Loki. "We should go see."

"Alright, beautiful." Steve grins. He loves when Loki simply is, how he can make Loki be that way, when he doesn't worry about appearances and the like. Slowly he sits up with a stretch.

Loki's hand reaches out and strokes Steve's lower back. Then he slowly gets up and gives the kittens a cuddle before taking them out of the room with him.

Steve follows, still stretching a bit. When they get to the dining room, Natasha is just setting out the food with Bruce's help. Clint is hovering, looking pretty bad. "Should we call everyone else with JARVIS?"

"Just did." Natasha winks. "I'd recommend grabbing a plate before Thor gets in."

They don't have to be told twice. But it takes all of Loki's resolve not to shout a hello to Clint.

Once they have their plates, they all go sit on the couches to eat. Soon they are joined by Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Jane. There is much talk and laughter which Clint seems to want to fade away from more and more.

"Clint?" Loki quietly says. "I can attempt to make it better if you'd like. No guarantees, but I could try." He figures this would go a long way into getting into Clint's good graces.

Clint makes an unpleasant face. "You a walking advil or something?"

"No. I'm a sorcerer with some ability to heal others."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Try if you want. But I'll put an arrow in your eye if you make it worse." He scowls.

"No pressure then." Loki puts a hand on Clint's head and tries to take some of the pressure away. "Any better?"

"Uh... A bit." Clint blinks and presses a hand to his temple. "Thanks, I guess?"

Loki shrugs and moves away.

Steve wraps an arm around Loki, kissing his temple. He'd seen the whole interaction. "Proud of you." He whispers into his ear.

"Thank you? It was for selfish reasons."

"Really?" The tone suggests Loki should reexamine his reasons, as he squeezes the former god's knee before getting up to get himself seconds.

Loki shrugs that off, too. Most people do things for selfish reasons, he doesn't see why he should be different. And Steve did not seem to have an issue with him not helping Thor.

When Steve returns, he offers Loki one of his egg rolls. "You're allowed to give yourself credit for being nice. Because you are. You're a sweetheart, and that's okay. Hell, I love it."

"If I were being nice I," Loki stops himself. "Fine," he replies as though he simply does not want to discuss it any longer.

Steve rolls his eyes, then whispers again. "I love you, you strange, proud man."

"I just don't want you thinking me better than I am. I'll only disappoint you."

"And I don't want you thinking you're worse than you are. Its unhealthy." He offers Loki another bite off his plate.

"You two are awfully quiet." Natasha speaks up. "Are you plotting over there?"

Loki swallows his bite and says, "Yes. We're going to start a media company and control all of the information. Would you like to be our VP of Marketing?"

Natasha grins. "You bet. I'm quite good at convincing others to see my way."

Steve snorts. "I'll bet."

Tony looks up from his plate. "That reminds me. Natasha showed me your book idea, Steve. You're hired."

"What?" Steve is completely puzzled.

"I knew you'd be the right choice," Loki smiles.

"My PR guys loved em. So you're going to get payed to do a series of Avengers kids books." Tony nods. "The stories will have to be approved first, of course."

Natasha seems quite pleased with herself and bumps Bruce with her shoulder.

Steve is still completely confused. "You want to pay me to draw?"

"Approved by whom?" Loki asks.

"PR." Tony looks at Loki like he's an idiot. "And whoever's in the book, of course."

"But... You want to pay _me_ to draw." Steve is having trouble believing it.

"Steve is an artist, not a propagandist. He can sell his books to a publisher and retain creative control."

"Not near as much as I'd offer. Besides I'd sue anyone else who tried to publish out of business." Tony grins.

"Tony!" Pepper is appalled.

Loki looks at him with disdain. "And you're considered a hero?"

"Look, you'd have to work with Avengers PR no matter what. I honestly doubt Spangles will say anything mean about anyone, not even the baddies. He's perfect for this." He ignores Loki's comment.

Steve grabs Loki's hand to calm him. "Let me think about it, okay? I was only toying with the idea before."

"You should also consult a lawyer," Loki tells the artist.

Tony tilts his head. "I'm talk 25 thou per book, plus you'd get royalties. Double royalties for anything with Captain America."

Steve bites his lip and looks down. "I said I need to think."

"You should offer him more. People will want them more if they're written by Cap." Natasha smiles warmly at Steve. "Imagine how much you could get for a signed first edition?"

"Enough," Loki enunciates. "He said he'd think about it. Now leave him alone."

Natasha gives a small smile and nods.

Tony shakes his head. "You won't turn me down, but take your time."

Bruce waits until the others go. "My cousin is a lawyer. I can give you get number if you'd like."

Steve nods. "I'd appreciate that." He looks Bruce over he seems different somehow, but Steve can't put his finger on it. "Thank you."

Bruce looks on his phone and texts him her name and number.

"Thank you, again." Steve claps Bruce's shoulder. "Also, I'm sorry for... Interrupting? Earlier. I shouldn't have just barged in like that."

"It's fine. There really wasn't anything to interrupt."

"Okay." Steve nods again, shyly. "If she gets too demanding or flirtatious or anything, let me know. I can talk to her."

Bruce smiles gratefully. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Now I better go check on my fiancé before he turns Tony into a newt or something." He rubs the back of his neck before offering a grin.

Bruce chuckles. "I'd kind of like to see that actually."

"Is Tony pissing everyone off lately?" Steve shakes his head. "You know he's just, well, him. He has trouble with emotions."

The chuckle gets louder. "Nah. I just always enjoy it when people stand up to him."

"Yeah." Steve looks away briefly. "Loki says I should more, but I'm sick of fighting with him, you know?"

"I know. Believe me, most days I just let him have his way. It's just easier. It's why I enjoy seeing others do it."

"I wish he were a little more like his father that way. Howard was such a people person. Well, when I knew him." Steve falters, understanding that the man changed after his disappearance. Possibly because of it.

"Well Tony certainly got the showman gene. And he can be charming when he wants something." Bruce shrugs.

"You're right. Of course. I guess I just find it hard because I was so close with Howard and I just. I don't know. I'm not there with Tony." Steve frowns.

"Maybe the two of you should go see a baseball game or something. Or I guess basketball right now."

"Well, it's a nice thought." Steve shakes his head. "I think it's too little too late, though."

"Only if you think it is. Loki probably thought the same thing about himself."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll find a place we can connect."

Bruce nods, "Good. I'll get off my soapbox then."

"Remind me what you're a doctor of again? Not psychology, right?"

"No. Definitely not that. But if you'd like to talk while I nap, I'm okay with that."

Steve chuckles. "I'm okay. Really. Thank you." He looks up, eyes all terribly blue and sincere.

"You're welcome. Now go rescue Tony," Bruce replies with a wink.

"Right. I bet Tash could use another foot rub." Steve wiggles his eyebrows, suspecting there's at least one-sidedness to that. Then he heads off to find Loki.

Bruce just smiles and shakes his head.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki is sitting with Thor and Jane and the kittens. They are taking about him visiting them in London.

"Miss me?" Steve asks and sits on Loki's lap.

"Now that you mention it."

Thor clasps Steve's knee. "You and Loki must come visit us."

"Sure. When?" He has some memories of England from the war and it would be interesting to see it now.

"Whenever you like."

"We'll have to look at our schedules and let you know. Right, Lo'?" He turns to look at his lover.

"Perhaps the spring. We can go to Paris then, too," Loki suggests.

"Such a romantic." Steve teases. Then he coughs. "I mean. He's the boss."

Jane laughs. "Our place isn't that big, but you're welcome to stay with us. And you'll get to meet Darcy, which should be interesting."

"Interesting?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"You know that filter we have between our brains and our mouths?" Jane asks. "Hers is missing."

Thor smiles. "She's fun."

"Yeah." Steve chuckles. "I bet you and her get along great, Thor."

Loki replies, "Oh Thor gets along with everyone."

"This is true. I guess that's a skill a prince needs. You have that too, Lo'." Steve pokes his chest. "When you feel like it."

Loki eyes him. "I can't tell if you're buttering me up or teasing me."

"Yes."

"Well you're no help."

Steve grins and winks, then he turns to Thor and Jane. "Would you mind horribly if I took Loki away? We need some, uh, fiance time."

Thor smiles widely. "Of course. Bed him well."

"Uh." Steve blushes darkly. "Not actually what I meant, for once."

"It wasn't?" Thor and Loki say together.

"Asgardian stereo," Jane says.

Steve chuckles. "It really wasn't. I wanted some time to chat with my significant other about personal matters. Like a certain job offer."

"You don't need to explain," Jane tells him. "Go talk."

"Thank you." He nods his head as he gets up and pulls Loki up with him. They collect the kittens and head back to their room.

"May I say something before we begin?" Loki asks. He waits for a gesture from his lover before continuing. "They shouldn't have been pressuring you. I'm sorry if you didn't like me inserting myself, but you seemed overwhelmed. I didn't want Stark taking advantage."

Steve turns, pulling Loki into a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Loki expected more of a fight and now doesn't quite know what to do with himself.

"You're awfully sexy when you're being protective of me." Steve nips Loki's lip before pulling away. "Now, as I was going to say. Mental health check. How are we doing?"

Loki sits on the bed and looks at the floor. Elbows on his knees, hands clasped in front of him, he replies honestly, "Not sure."

Steve sits next to him, bumping their shoulders together. "Bruce wants me to work on my relationship with Tony."

"I think he's right."

A frown and a shake of his head, Steve looks up at Loki. "I'm not sure it's ever getting better."

"Then you set boundaries. Clear boundaries. You can't let him bully you," Loki tells him, fully aware the term he used will have an effect.

Steve's jaw firms as he clenches his teeth. He knows he's been letting Tony get away with a lot but has it been that bad? Really?

Loki looks at him, sees the stern look on his face. "You think I'm exaggerating. He threatened to destroy any publishing company who would sell your book if it wasn't his."

"I'm pretty sure that was mostly a joke." Steve's voice is soft, though, he knows Loki is right.

"Was it? Then prove it. Shop your book around."

A firm nod. "I will."

Loki kisses the line on Steve's forehead, the one that appears whenever he is especially serious or angry or contemplative. He kisses it gently to smooth it away.

Steve sighs, practically melting at Loki's touch. "Am I crazy?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Letting him get away with what he does in the name of... I don't even know anymore. The Avengers?" Steve shrugs.

Loki's features soften. "Of course not. This is about Howard. The way Howard spoke about you made Tony both love and resent you. It's very confusing. Believe me, I know. And you feel you owe Tony for, I don't know, taking part of his father's love away from him perhaps." He runs a hand through the blond hair. "You need to take Howard out of your relationship."

"How do I do that?" He looks at Loki, tears misting his eyes. "If it weren't for Howard, I'd never have been what I became. He was one of the people who made me. He gave me my armor, he flew me in to save Bucky. Fuck, he gave me my shield. He was one of my best friends, Lo'."

He strokes Steve's face. "I don't know. Perhaps you visit Howard's grave together. Perhaps you go out and trade stories about him. Perhaps you acknowledge that as good of a friend he was, he was also a right bastard."

"Bucky would say I collect that type." A rueful smile claims Steve's face.

"So it would seem." Loki presses his forehead against Steve's. "Perhaps you simply need to let Tony get drunk and tell you about the Howard he knew and how it was to grow up with him as a father."

"Maybe." He wraps his arms around Loki. "Have you decided how you are yet?"

"I'm concerned. I'm a little frustrated. I'm antsy for some reason." He takes a breath. "Perhaps a walk. I could use some air."

"Street or roof?"

"Street. I need some distance. Do you mind? We can spend that day in bed in our own home."

"No, it's been... a vacation." Steve takes a gentle kiss, then teases. "I want you home by midnight."

"Of course." He smiles wickedly. "I wouldn't want a spanking."

Steve laughs, though he doesn't really feel it. He has a lot to process. He's sort of wishing Sam or Bucky were here.

Loki puts on his coat, scarf, and hat. With one last kiss, he heads out.

Steve finds a sketchbook and curls up on the bed with the cats to draw.


	40. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve forgets himself during sex and start guilt-tripping.

There's a knock on the door. Steve looks up, he'd been working on his second book idea already. "It's unlocked."

Natasha walks in and closes the door behind her. "Hey. Do I need to apologize for telling Tony about your book?"

He looks at her then shakes his head. "How would you know he'd do that? I mean, was he even sober tonight?"

"Mostly," she replies as she sits next to him. "He's right though. He'll give you the best deal. Whatever anyone else offers, he'll double maybe even triple it."

"I know he will, but is it the best idea?" Steve sighs, wrapping an arm around her. "Loki kindly pointed out that I let him bully me too much."

She considers this. "He's Stark. It's kind of his whole rich guy persona."

"He's neither the first billionaire nor the first Stark I've known, you know." He leans against her. "Part of me just keeps hoping he'll magically be Howard."

"He won't be. He can't. No matter how much you want him to be. No matter how much _he_ wants to be."

"I loved that man so much and I can't... I can't even get along with his son." Steve looks away, trying to deny the tears that are starting to escape. "I'm so ashamed."

"We aren't our parents, Steve. You can't expect Tony to be like Howard, not completely anyway."

"I just think how disappointed he'd be that we couldn't get along." Steve shakes his head.

"I think he'd understand," Natasha tells him.

"He probably would." A sad laugh escapes him. "I feel like I'm failing the team with this, though. Like I should be better."

"Stop being so dramatic. You're not failing the team. If you were, we wouldn't be spending the holidays together," she points out.

"That doesn't change how I feel about it." He makes a face at her. "Some of us feel things without being told to, you know."

"Really? That's your big come back? Oh, I'm so hurt," she says flatly. "However will I recover?" She kisses his cheek.

He puts a hand on her thigh, rubbing it. "Do you think it would help if I moved back to New York?"

"It might. Do you want to move back? I know how much effort you put into that house."

"Not really, but Loki'd be closer to work and I'd be closer to you. All of you." He hands her his sketchbook, the open page being design ideas for pictures of his younger self. "I would like to be more involved with Avenger PR."

Natasha scrutinizes him. "Loki could live in Australia, and his commute would be the same. As for Avenger PR, you're living in a world with video conferencing and email and chat. You don't need to live in New York to be more involved."

"Maybe I just want to be closer to _you_?"

"Me? Why?" She tilts her head and gives him a look. "Do I need to hold your hand?"

"What? I can't miss my sister?" Steve smiles. "Bucky would probably follow us. And Sam, well, it'd be no different then me commuting to see you guys."

"And how does Loki feel about this?"

"I was going to wait a bit before bringing it up. Once we're home and he's not so overwhelmed." He rubs his head. He's pretty overwhelmed right now, too.

She nods. "Please tell me you aren't thinking of moving into the tower."

That, he's certain about. "Fuck no."

"Good. I was worried there for a moment."

"I wish I could just move our house out to the city. That would be ideal." He pouts.

Natasha looks at the sketches. "Why do you really want to move back to New York? And don't say me, because we both know I'm not here all that often."

Steve sighs and goes for horribly honest. "Because I have this gnawing lump of guilt in my belly that tells me I should."

"Guilt over what?"

"Since SHIELD's been gone, I've been hiding away, living this little dream life. Meanwhile you're facing consequences. And then Tony, just, in general. And I leave Bruce all alone with him. And I feel I owe Clint because of Lo'. And I want Bucky to come out here, because it would be good for him but I don't want to be away from him again."

Natasha takes it all in. "1) I knew what the consequences were when I helped Fury release SHIELD's secrets. 2) Tony is Tony. 3) Bruce is a big boy. He can make his own decisions. If he wanted to leave, he'd leave. 4) You aren't responsible for Loki and owe Clint nothing. 5) You need to let Bucky make his own choices. Hydra took that away from him. You don't want to do the same."

Steve considers everything, rubbing his neck. "I don't know, Tash. The only thing in my life that I'm really sure about right now is Loki."

"Then concentrate on that." She kisses his temple. "So where did your fiance go?"

"He needed some air. Can you blame him?" He's rubbing her thigh again, taking comfort in her solidness.

"Nope. In fact, I was going to go to the gym for a little solitude and exercise. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, actually. That sounds like a great idea." What he really wants is to curl up in Loki's arms and forget the world, but this sounds like a good second.

"Good. You can teach me the parallel bars."

"That's not a skill you can master in one..." He stops himself. "I'd love to."

She gives him a satisfied smile. "I'll meet you at the elevator." She heads out to change.

Steve changes quickly, making sure the kittens don't escape the room as he ducks out. Natasha ends up meeting him in the hall, and they make their escape to the gym.

Steve tries not to worry about anything else as he shows Natasha how to lift, swing, and throw herself from the bars. She is. unsurprisingly, a natural. It's exactly what she needed. Bruce has had her feeling discombobulated even after their talk earlier. It's nice to have a single focus, concentrating on her muscles as everything else fades into the background.

He shakes his head after a while. "It amazes me how you can master what takes other years in mere hours. What's eating you?"

"Nothing," she replies innocently.

"What did Clint do now?"

"The usual."

Steve tilts his head. "Then who?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Really."

"See, the problem with that is _someone_ taught me how to read even the best trained face. This line." He lightly taps the edge of her mouth. "This is stress. Only people and really bad situations stress you out. Since I don't currently see an alien invasion..."

"It's Bruce," she admits. "I'm kind of worried about him. Like you said, he's here alone with Tony."

"And, like you said, he's a big boy who can leave when he wants." He puts his hands about her waist and helps her down from the bars. "Are these actual real-person feelings, Tash?"

"I don't have real-person feelings, Steve. I thought we already established that," she evades.

"Yeah you do." He shifts so he can rub her shoulders. "You love me, for instance."

"I do. But you're special."

"And... is Bruce special?" He's slowly piecing together the little she's said.

She looks away as the faintest blush comes over her face. "I don't know. Is he?"

"He's sweet, rather sensitive. And brilliant. He's a very good friend." He gently strokes her cheek. "Much more your type than Clint was."

"I have a type? Since when?"

"Don't play coy." His arms wrap around her, chin on her shoulder. "Ask him out, if you're interested. I'm fairly certain he is."

"Maybe I will."

"If it doesn't work out, I can always ask Lo' about a threesome." He teases.

Natasha gives him a puzzled look. "With me or Bruce?"

"You, dumbass."

"I don't do incest, but thanks."

"Aww, it would just be to make you feel better. You have been flirting with my Lo'." He rocks her in his arms a bit, teasing again.

"Oh well that's because I'm trying to steal him away from you," she says, the corners of her mouth rising slightly.

He squeezes slightly. "Do not make me crush you, miss." 

"Don't worry. I know I have no chance. Not with the way he looks at you."

"I love that look." Steve goes all dreamy. "And his eyes?"

"Do you write 'Steve + Loki' in your sketchbook?"

"Nope. It's too full of nude pictures of my Loki." He turns the question back. "Do you write 'Tash + Bruce' in your secret spy notebook?"

"Nope. It's too full of nude pictures of your Loki."

Steve laughs. "Well, can't say you don't have taste."

"Ready to head back up?"

"If you are." 

"I think so." She disengages herself from his arms and leads him to the Avengers floor. He thanks her again when they arrive there, before they part ways.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki is using a feather to play with the kittens. They pounce on it again and again. It makes Loki smile. Steve lets out a small relieved sigh. He leans against the door as he shuts it and just watches for a bit.

"Did you have a good workout?" Loki asks without looking at him.

"Yeah. I was showing Tasha the parallel bars." He walks forward, flopping onto the bed. "Then she told me something interesting."

"Oh?"

"I think she and Bruce might hook up, afterall." He makes himself comfortable.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Mmn." He yawns. "You feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you. You?"

"Not sure yet. Think I need a good night's sleep with my Lo' wrapped around me."

Loki begins to undress. "That I can certainly help with."

Steve kicks off his pants, and then pulls off his shirt with another yawn. "I need you."

"I'm right here," Loki tells him, wrapping his arms around Steve's body and looking into the blue eyes.

"I love you." Steve whispers as he clings close and needy.

"And I love you, starlight." Loki is getting worried. "Let's get into bed, yes?"He gently holds Steve's hand and takes him there.

They climb into bed together. Steve curls against Loki, resting his head on his shoulder. He has one leg over Loki's hip, holding him as close as possible.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. But it's still too tangled up in my head right now. Just hold me."

Loki ensures both his arms are wrapped tight around Steve. "Should I change you into a woman?"

Steve huffs a breath. He doesn't want it, not today. But he nods. He knows better. With a kiss to the forehead and the slightest wiggle of fingers, Steve's body becomes curvier, softer. She uses the change to press even closer to Loki. "Mine." She whispers. "My Loki."

"Yours." He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Steve holds tight but her worries keep her awake.

Loki sleeps lightly. "One more night," he whispers to the darkness as though reminding himself this is almost done. He wonders how Tony will treat him when they are back at work again.

Steve tugs Loki closer. He's just one more thing she's worried about.

"Love, did I wake you?" Loki whispers.

"No. Can't sleep." She kisses his shoulder.

Loki suddenly feels powerless. "Anything I can do?"

"It's just anxiety not... The other problem." She strokes his chest. "I should know better than to let it build up like this."

"And again I ask, is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head. "Just need you here."

"Okay." He continues to hold her, drifting in and out of sleep.

She never falls fully asleep, but it's comforting and it helps her sort out her thoughts. She comes to a solid decision on a few things she needed to.

In the morning Loki does not want to get up. He's not sleeping, but the bed is just so comfortable. Steve slowly sits up, keeping Loki in her arms. She doesn't want to let go for anything.

"Must we?"

"Not for a bit, I guess." She cuddles back in against him, nuzzling her nose to his.

He lifts his hand as though it were on a string. "Back to male?"

"Please." She smiles softly, pleasant thoughts running through her mind.

Fingers wiggle. Loki can feel the body change against him. His hand drops unceremoniously.

"Thank you." Steve takes that hand and places it on his hip. "I've made a decision."

"About?"

"We are going for Tony's armour tonight, but we're not going to retrieve it. We're going to destroy it." He has a playful smile as he trails his hand over Loki's chest.

Loki looks at him with a face of innocent inquiry. "That could anger Tony."

"But it's the smart thing to do." He looks determined. "Bruce told me that Tony's been stubborn about putting self destruct in, so, we destruct for him."

A pleased smile slowly appears on Loki's lips. Those lips then kiss the Captain's. "I love you."

"Love you, too. I figured out what was wrong."

Loki's voice is husky. "Tell me."

"If you'd stop seducing me for a minute." He teases before stealing a kiss. Then he sobers and looks into Loki's eyes. "I've been judging myself too much by other's opinions. I've been so worried about what everyone else thinks that I haven't listened to myself."

There is a nod of acknowledgment. "An excellent idea. And what do you have to say?"

"Fuck Tony. And fuck you. Literally." He steals another kiss.

"Hopefully the 'literally' only applies to me."

Steve pretends to consider it. "But Tony might like me better if I fucked him."

"He might. But after I castrate him, he probably won't. "

Steve laughs. "Is it wrong of me to be so turned on by your jealousy?"

Loki smiles. "No."

"Good." He leans in for a hungry kiss.

Loki pulls away before his lips are reached then quickly leans in again. It isn't long before their tongues are involved as well as hands. It's exactly what Steve needs and he pulls Loki closer and closer until the former god is right on top of him.

He pulls away again and looks down into those blue eyes. "I thought you were fucking me," he teases.

"I could go either way." He squeezes Loki's ass. "I really hadn't gotten past kissing."

Loki returns to kissing, this time going slowly, exploring. Steve is moaning softly against his mouth, his hands sliding up Loki's back.

"I love you. I want you," Loki breathes between kisses.

Steve slowly pulls away so they can meet eyes again. "My love, my sanity. Whatever you want. However you want it."

Loki takes a moment to look at him then turns to wiggle his fingers at the door. His mouth goes to Steve's neck where his teeth and tongue busy themselves. Steve purrs, his hand pushing through the hair on the back of Loki's head. "So good." His chin tips back to allow better access.

Loki starts off slow, gently. But he gets rougher as the clothes come off. By the time he enters Steve, kissing the plump lips forcefully, he's bitten and clawed his lover to the point of drawing blood.

"Lo'." Steve's voice is a low growl as he hangs on as though for dear life. He's eager, willing. His legs wrap around Loki invitingly.

It's almost as though Loki's body is not his own. It needs, and it takes. It's trying to possess Steve, to make him all his own.

"Loki!" Steve cries out. Overwhelmed, but in the very best way. "God, I love you. Fill me. Complete me." A hand falls to the bed, gripping the sheets and ripping them with the force of it.

With a cry muffled by Steve's shoulder, Loki comes hard, his seed spurting with each forceful thrust. Steve is pushed over by Loki's force and he moans as he feels the stickiness against his stomach. He tries to catch Loki for a kiss. Apparently Loki isn't done possessing, because he takes Steve's lips, nipping and sucking on them. Steve's hands twist into Loki's hair, gripping tightly. He forces his tongue into Loki's mouth having his own turn at possessing. Loki accepts the change with relish, fighting it only to keep things heated.

Still kissing, Steve rolls them over. They've decoupled in the switch and now Steve is rubbing his reawakening cock against Loki's hip. He finds Loki's hands, holding them down on either side of his head.

"Ah, so you've decided on 'and'."

Steve looks down at his lover. "Let me fuck your pussy?"

Beneath him, the body transforms, breasts swelling as the cock shrinks. But the eyes are the same, the eyes that look up at him with such longing. The mouth is the same, too, the mouth that curls into a teasing smile.

"Good girl." He licks along her neck before kissing the corner of that smile he loves. He let's go of her wrist only long to put on a condom, then he's inside of her. His slow thrusts are deep and powerful and they're only building up in intensity.

Loki receives him openly, hungrily. She's moaning each time he pushes in. Her back comes off the bed as her pleasure mounts. "Starlight. My powerful, pulsing starlight."

Steve's not holding back as he thrusts. His full strength comes through as he continues to hold her wrists, to look into her eyes possessively. "Mine. Mine."

A look of pain appears on Loki's face, a look that could easily be mistaken for pleasure. She isn't even completely sure which it is. "Steve. Please." She feels a small orgasmic flutter. "Steve," she squeaks.

He slows on hearing her voice. There's something in the tone of that last squeak. He instantly switches to worry mode. He's let himself go again, when he knows he shouldn't. But Loki had been so... He shuts his eyes and groans. "I'm sorry.'

How she hates seeing that look. "Switch with me. Let me ride you. Please." She wants to make it better, to show him she's okay even if she's hurting.

"You sure?" His hand leaves her wrist, rubbing her hip instead. "I don't... I shouldn't have... I know better."

"I'm sure," she replies, hoping her wrists haven't started to bruise yet. She uses magic to cover them just in case. "Lie down. Let me ride my hero."

He's not sure, but he rolls off of her, laying on his back and trying his damnedest not to feel guilty. She straddles him, careful to make her expression one of pleasure as she receives him again. She starts out slow, easing them both back into it. Steve's hands are on her waist, letting her lead. But he's clearly having trouble getting back into it. She thrusts harder, faster, hoping it gives him what he needs.

He bites his lips, but it really isn't there anymore. "Lo', you can stop." He strokes her thighs as he looks away. He's feeling ashamed, guilty.

She stops moving and lies on top of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough." She can't help the tears that trickle down onto his chest.

"Ssh." He holds her warmly, soothingly. "It's not your fault. I was careless. You deserve someone who won't thoughtlessly break you just because he's a little excited."

"No. You deserve an equal. Someone who can match you. Someone who can love you the way you deserve."

That brings a smile to Steve's face and he hugs her closer. "I already have one of those."

She lifts her head and looks at him, tears in her eyes. "Bucky?"

"That was an incredibly stupid answer considering how smart you are." He gently strokes her cheek, brushing away tears with his thumb. "There's only one person in all of creation that's good enough to marry me."

"Peggy?" It comes out as a sob, and she blinks back the tears but only succeeds in making them roll down her face.

Steve huffs out a breath. "Loki. Who am I engaged to?" Both hands go to her face trying to gentle away tears.

"Me," she replies. "You're engaged to me. But -"

"No buts." He turns them over, so his body is above hers, around hers, protecting her from the world. "I love you. I love you so much that I couldn't even finish sex at the thought that you might be hurt. If I have to hold back, then I'm going to learn to fucking hold back because you are that valuable to me. Right now, though, we are going to take a hot bath so you can relax and heal. Then I'm going to make you anything you want for breakfast. And I do mean anything. Even if I have to borrow Tony's jet and fly to Norway for the ingredients."

Loki nods and gives a little smile. "It would be faster for me to get the ingredients. I'll have died of hunger by the time you got there and came back."

"I love you. And I'm sorry." He strokes her hair. "You being fragile is an easy price to pay when I remember how close I was to losing you completely."

"Start the bath?" she requests.

He nods. "I'll lift you in, too." He rises and heads to the bathroom. As the hot water rises, he adds some of the salts he sometimes uses after fights along with the lavender bubbles she seems to like. He urinates and cleans himself up a little before returning to Loki. "Are you ready, my goddess?"

She's curled up in the fetal position but stretches out when she hears his voice. "Yes," she replies as she rolls to look at him.

"I wish I had the power to make it all better." He whispers as he gently scoops her up. Once they're in the bathroom, he just steps straight into the tub and cuddles her into his lap.

Loki relaxes against him. "I love you."

"I don't deserve that right now." He's gently pouring handfuls of water over her shoulder. "But I'm grateful."

She turns and rests her hand against his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she says again, "I love you. And you do deserve it, more than any person I know." She kisses him firmly before turning back around.

He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Ma belle. Help me be good enough for you."

"You already are."

"Thank you for saying so. But I could improve." He strokes her cheek. "May I wash your hair?"

"That would be lovely," she says as she tests the tenderness of her wrists beneath the water. Thankfully, she should be able to endure most contact without wincing.

He leans her back to wet her hair then starts rubbing shampoo through it. "We could ask Bruce to check you, make sure you're ok?" He doubts she'll take the offer but he needs to make it.

"There's no need. I'm fine. Truly." There is a pause before she blurts out, "It's this place. There's something about this place. The longer we stay here, the more, I don't know. It's just wrong."

"I agree." He speaks softly as he rinses suds from her hair. The stress seems so much higher here, he doesn't care what the source is. "If you want, you can take the kits home today. I'll do that mission tonight and be home early tomorrow."

"We have dinner with Bruce and Natasha tonight. Besides, I don't want to be away from you."

"They'd understand." He kisses her temple. "Besides, you need to take it easy today."

"We should go to a museum. The one with the movie about the universe," she suggests.

"How is that taking it easy? I was thinking stay in bed and watch movies on the laptop easy."

She chooses her words carefully. "That sounds lovely."

"You hate it." He can tell. "Babe, we're lucky I didn't tear something or make you bleed. ...I didn't, right? And what about your wrists? Show me, and I swear to God if there is magic involved you'll be spending your day with Thor."

Loki takes a breath. After removing the magical concealment, she lifts her hands out of the water. There is a bluish-purple band on each wrist. "It looks worse than it is. And inside I'm sure it's only bruised as well."

Steve gently takes her wrists and kisses each one. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be a bastard."

She hides her hands in the water again. "You aren't a bastard. You simply let your enthusiasm get the better of you. It happens."

"It shouldn't. What if we have children? I can't risk hurting them by accident." He hugs her and buries his face in her hair. "I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster," Loki says, anger in his voice. "There are no monsters, only narrow-mindedness and fear."

Steve sighs heavily. He's not ready for this battle right now. "Would it help the pain if you switched back again?"

"No." It is enunciated a little too much. Loki changes anyway once he realizes it might be easier for Steve to see the bruises on a man rather than a woman.

Steve readjusts his hold on Loki with the change, lightly kissing his shoulder. "I think it might've been worse had you been male. I still feel like an asshole, but at least I'm your asshole."

"You are indeed. As I am yours."

"Actually, you're more my raisin right now." Steve teases lightly as his fingers trace the curve of muscle in Loki's arm. "Maybe we should get out?"

Loki rises. There are some bruises on his cock. He wraps a towel around himself so that Steve won't see and steps out of the tub.

Steve follows, drying off quickly and leaning in to give Loki soft kisses. "I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"There is no need. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you. And I love you as well."

Steve scoops Loki into his arms once more, carrying him back to the bedroom. "I just need to forgive myself. That's less easy."

"Then let's stay in bed and watch movies. But first, bring the kittens and get me some food?" He bats his eyes.

"I did promise absolutely anything for breakfast. I will make it for you while you pick a movie." He lays Loki gently in bed then fetches the laptop for him before pulling on some pants.

"French toast please," Loki requests as he puts the laptop on the nightstand. He grabs the TV remote and starts searching for a movie on one of the streaming services.

"Easy. Be right back." He heads to the kitchen to find it thankfully empty. He makes up a large batch of French toast, loading it on to a tray along with a bowl of berries, a full pot of tea for Loki, a cup of cream and another of syrup, butter, and a coffee for himself. Although the weight is no problem, keeping balance of the full tray is a bit of a trick as he manages back to the bedroom.

"I found a movie call Silver Linings Playbook. Or there's one called Galaxy Quest. Or we can finally watch Sherlock. Any preference?"

Steve places the tray down on the bed. "I've heard good things about the Silver Linings one, though... Sherlock... "

"Sherlock it is." Loki selects it but does not start the first episode until they are all situated.

"I know this doesn't make up for it, but I hope it makes you feel better."

Loki kisses his cheek. "It does. But I need the kits please."

"Oh, of course." Steve fetches them and sets them on the bed. They play happily around Loki's feet. Steve sits next to Loki and takes his coffee. "Perfect?"

"Perfect enough." He starts the show.

Steve leans against Loki as they watch, occasionally feeding him a berry or making a remark on the characters. (He finds Sherlock kind of hot, more so that he reminds him of Loki.) Every so often Loki compares Steve to Watson. Natasha wanders in when they start the second episode. She ends up staying with them to watch the rest of the first series.

Steve is starting to feel less repulsive while sandwiched between two of his favourite people. He starts playing with Loki's hair and joking about how Natasha must be Mrs. Hudson.

"Hey, Mrs. Hudson is kind of a badass. I'll take it. I can't decide if Fury or Bruce is Lestrade."

"I'm pretty sure Bruce is Molly," Loki says.

"But Loki is Sherlock. My sexy sexy Sherlock." Steve gives him a kiss on the ear. "Wait. Does that make Thor Mycroft? And what about Tony?"

"Oh Tony is definitely Moriarty," Natasha says. "I'm just glad he's on our side. And Clint of course is Anderson. Poor Clint."

"Which makes you my John Watson," Loki tells Steve before kissing him.

"I'll John Watson you..." Steve teases before taking another kiss. He's reminded to behave by Natasha clearing her throat.

"Second series?" Loki asks.

"Yes. But I need more coffee." He slips out of their cuddle puddle to head back to the kitchen. "Don't steal my spot, Tash!"

Loki gets up to use the bathroom. "You haven't asked me about the bruises."

Natasha shrugs. "Someone strong held you by your wrists. You haven't been fighting and your fiance is Steve. Who you have not tossed out. I put two and two together."

"Thank you. But I should hide them from the others. Do you agree?"

"Well. Could remind them you're not a god anymore, which I think some need. On the other hand, someone might try to defend you from Steve." Ink bats at her knee and she picks the kitten up.

He nods then goes to pee. He returns before Steve does, still thinking about her words.


	41. Detonate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is spend with Bruce and Natasha. Steve and Loki take on a small mission.

Steve's sipping his coffee and has returned with a plate of sandwiches, too. "I'm hungry again." He explains as he squishes back into his spot.

Loki settles against him and takes a sandwich. He starts the second series. Steve's loving it. He wraps his arms around Loki while Natasha's head is on his shoulder. It's like family. This time they actually succeed in spending most of the day in bed. It isn't until Loki wonders when Bruce wanted to leave for dinner that they even consider getting up for longer than a few minutes.

Steve ends up just texting him, it's easier that way and soon enough Bruce is knocking at their door.

"Sorry." Steve lets him in. "We've been marathonning."

"You all look cozy. I'm kind of jealous," the scientist says

Natasha motions him towards the bed. "We could skip the restaurant and just watch season three. You'll fit. Right here." She pats her side.

Steve looks away with a bit of a smile.

"Very tempting," Bruce admits.

"Do they order out? We can sort of do both." Steve suggests.

"I don't know. It's kind of far. Not sure they'd come all the way down here."

"I'll get it," Loki volunteers. He grabs the laptop and after a few questions to Bruce pulls up the menu.

"Man, I wish I had a magic boyfriend." Natasha mutters.

"Mine." Steve reminds her while looking at the menu over Loki's shoulder.

"Besides," Loki says, "I thought you wanted a Steve, someone kind and scientifically altered." He smiles, knowing it could apply to either Bruce or Bucky.

Natasha laughs. "Steve says my type is intelligent men."

"So kind, intelligent, scientifically altered," Loki lists out. "Bruce, do you know anyone like that?"

"Please don't drag me into this."

Natasha suddenly has a big grin. "Know what else I want? A huuuuuge... Sense of humour."

Bruce laughs. "Good luck finding someone with those qualifications."

"I could think of a person or two." Steve shrugs. "Wait. Why am I not your type again?"

"Too old." Natasha teases. "And you're pure muscle. You'd break me in half."

Steve frowns and looks away. It's too near a reminder. Loki puts his hand on Steve's arm. That's when Bruce sees the bruise. He can tell by the two men's faces what must have happened.

Natasha coughs. "Seriously, though. Is this revenge for when I was trying to hook you up, Steve? I don't need your help. I can have whoever I want, and I'll do just that."

"Of course you will." Steve manages a small smile and wraps his arms around Loki. "I need food, my night sky. Fix this problem."

Loki calls in the order, letting them know he'll be picking it up. "Ten minutes," he says after he's hung up. Then he kisses Steve's cheek and gets up to put on some clothes.

Steve sighs. "Always the worst part of the day..."

Natasha laughs at him. "Oh Stevie, your life will be full of naked Loki, I'm sure."

"I hope mine isn't," Bruce says.

"I promise to be naked as little as possible in your presence, Bruce," Loki assures him.

"I appreciate it."

Loki disappears to get the food.

"Yeah, you can get your own nude body. I volunteer Tash. Ow!" Steve winces as the redhead punches him full force.

"I'm gonna go get forks and drinks and things," Bruce says and leaves before his blush becomes too strong.

"...was that a blush?" Steve teases.

"Shut up Rogers." Natasha threatens. "If you ruin this for me, I will end you."

Steve just laughs.

Bruce returns first carrying a tray with beer, water, utensils, and napkins.

Loki returns second with bags of food. "It smells so good."

"It does." Steve moves to help him share it out. "Eat first then more Sherlock? Or eat during Sherlock?"

"I vote eat first," Loki says.

"Whatever," Bruce shrugs.

"I'm with Loki." Natasha nods.

Steve shrugs. "Sure."

They end up sitting in a circle, sharing food and talking mostly about life on Asgard and how much Thor is like or not like the people there. At least until Smudge attacks Bruce's plate. Then Steve practically drops his plate to grab the kitten. "No, baby. Not for kittens."

"I'll feed you as soon as I'm finished," Loki says.

Steve urges the kitten to go play with his sister before turning back to his food. "This is nice. You two should come to Washington some time for a sequel."

"I'd like that," Bruce admits.

"I'll take you down next time I go." Natasha nudges him. "You could use some time away from Stark."

"Couldn't we all?" Steve mutters under his breath.

"Did Jane spend the day with you two again?" Loki asks.

"Half of it. She spent the morning with Thor. Then she joined us when Thor and Clint went out."

"I can only imagine the trouble those two would cause." Natasha puts her hand to her forehead.

Steve chuckles. "Let them play."

"I think Clint took him to a batting cage."

Natasha makes a face. "That won't end well."

"I guess it comes down to who breaks what first." Steve chuckles. "They're probably happy, anyway."

"I'm sure whatever it is, we'll hear about it on the news tonight," Bruce says. "Right behind all of the speculation around that kiss between Captain America and Loki."

Steve grins at that. "I love that we made the news."

"Well it was quite a kiss," Bruce says. "I should know. I've seen it at least ten times. Thank you for scarring me by the way."

"You're welcome," Loki replies with a grin. "Shall we scar you some more?"

Bruce laughs. "No that's, that's not necessary."

"You sure? We don't mind." Steve teases as he wraps an arm around Loki.

"Why do you keep watching, if its so scarring?" Natasha tilts her head.

"First the news places play it on repeat practically. Second I think it makes Tony feel better that he knows more than they do." That reminds him. "Oh Tony is taking credit for the two of you. He called up TMZ and some others saying he's been nudging you together."

Loki shrugs. "Let him if it makes him feel better."

"It does make our media approved story a little more believable." Steve winks.

Natasha smirks. "So how long until the engagement hits the media?"

"Six months." Steve is firm. "Gives believability."

"And so we must be covert in our wedding plans," Loki notes. "That I think will be the most difficult thing."

"Good thing we have a Tony to abuse?" Steve jokes. But, in truth, the billionaire's name and money will both make it easier to keep discrete.

Bruce chuckles. "And he does have a reputation for throwing parties. Plus it puts him in the roles of benefactor and hero to you two. He'll eat that right up."

"You might have to give him a bigger role in the wedding." Natasha points out.

"Oh." Steve grins. "I was going to ask him to stand in for mother of the bride."

"No," Loki says. "He should give you away."

Steve laughs. "You think so? But I'm the one who knew his father."

"Exactly. A link to your past. And more importantly, it puts Stark center stage with you," Loki reasons.

Steve looks at Natasha and Bruce for help.

Bruce raises his hands. "It's your wedding. You two do whatever you want."

Natasha perks an eyebrow. "I'm just doing the bachelor party."

Steve groans. "I'll think about it."

"Hey," Loki says, lightly bumping his leg against Steve's. "It was only a suggestion. If you dislike, then pretend I said nothing. Would anyone else like dessert?"

"Have you had pavlova? It's the best dessert." Natasha offers as she pokes Bruce. "I would marry pavlova, forget men."

"I can't say I have."

"Address?" Loki asks.

"There's this cute little bakery in Sydney..." She explains where it is and how she always goes there if she's in Australia.

"How come you get to go to Australia?" Steve whines. "I never get missions there."

Loki uses a tablet to check the time there and the hours of the bakery. "We're in luck. They've just opened. Be right back." He gets up and disappears again. It takes him longer this time to get the proper currency.

"So damned lucky..." Natasha mutters, though its hard to believe she's jealous when she's got her leg pressed up against Bruce.

"I'm kinda jealous myself," Bruce says.

Loki returns with a white box. "Not what I expected," he says as he hands it to Natasha. "I thought it would be a heavy dessert. But this looks delicious. I'll get the plates and things."

Natasha winks. "I know my dessert."

Soon Loki is back with plates and forks and a knife for Natasha. "Only for the pavlova," he tells her before handing it over.

"Its like you don't trust me." She teases as she starts dishing it out.

"Wow." Steve eyes his plate. "Tash gets to help with our wedding cake."

"We should just make her our wedding planner," Loki says with a wink. "Though if we do I foresee there being casualties."

Natasha smiles innocently.

"She needs supervision." Steve points out. "Someone steady."

"Not it," Bruce says. "I've already got my hands full with Tony. Maybe Pepper could do it."

Damn, Steve thinks but aloud he agrees. "Pepper could be a good choice. Appeals to Tony's ego again without directly involving him."

"I don't need a nanny. I'm trustworthy." She says as she starts stealing from Bruce's plate, having finished her own.

"You're trustworthy," Bruce says in disbelief as he watches her. "Definitely involve Pepper."

She gives him a wink.

Steve chuckles. "We'll have to ask. You know how busy she can be."

"Just for clarification," Loki says and turns to the spy. "Natasha, would you be willing to be our wedding planner along with Pepper?"

"Sure." She sits up, wiping off her mouth. "I accept payment in beer and cuddles."

"Steve, you're good with this?" Loki wants to be sure. "Or would you prefer we plan this ourselves."

"A wedding should be a family event." He takes Loki's hand, meeting his eyes, silently asking the same question.

Loki gives him three tiny nods. "Are we really talking about a wedding? Not just 'it would be nice' but an actual wedding?" He puts his hand over Steve's. "Is it odd that I've suddenly gotten nervous?"

Steve chuckles. "It's too late, now, love. I'm not letting you get away."

"Not nervous to be marrying you, love. Nervous that it's all too good to be true."

"Well I won't argue with you on that." He leans in to steal a kiss. "You are a dream come true."

"Aww." Natasha puts her hands together by her cheek.

"Should we leave?" Bruce asks.

"No," Loki says. "More Sherlock." They all snuggle up together and start watching series 3.

It's so comfortable, Steve starts regretting that he's going to have to leave and go after that suit. But he has to smile when he looks over to see that Natasha has taken Bruce's hand in amidst their cuddle pile.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Too soon, it is time for Loki and Steve to leave. After feeding the cats, the former god asks Natasha and Bruce to stay with them while they're gone.

Steve pauses, stroking Loki's cheek. "You don't have to, if you're nor feeling up to it."

"Nonsense. This will go much faster if I'm there. Now let's go."

"I had to offer." He steals a kiss before pulling on his helmet. "Let's make this quick and easy."

Natasha looks at Bruce as the two head out. "So. Me, you, and a couple of kittens?"

"What could go wrong?" He smiles at her. "This was nice. It is nice."

She takes his hand again, squeezing it. "Yeah. But it could be nicer."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

She leans in, slow enough that he can escape if he wants, and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You're right. It is nicer." He kisses her back softly.

"See why they do it? Though." She frowns. "Those bruises. Steve's probably been kicking himself all day."

"Maybe they should talk to Thor and Jane. I mean, they must have similar problems, right?"

"Good question." She leans against him.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve and Loki stand quietly on the roof. Steve' going through a last minute review of the map in his head. "From what I can tell, it should be a in a lab on the 23rd floor."

"Then let's go. If he's as paranoid as Tony, his security team may know something is odd with the doors and whatnot but won't be able to detect us." He opens the roof door and motions for Steve to go first. Steve leads the way, picking a path that is both quick and seldom used. Theoretically the building should be empty right now, but he's not taking chances. They get to the staircase and descend as quickly and quietly as they can.

They arrive at the 23rd floor landing. Loki carefully opens the door, an act that does not register on any cameras or equipment. They step out quietly into a dark open area with various work stations all around. There, hanging in the center, is Tony's suit.

"This is too easy..." Steve whispers. He doesn't like it. He moves in slowly. He's got several incendiary devices that Natasha helped him put together. They should damage just their target and nothing else, so his goal is to get them on the suit. Once he gets right next to it, he starts putting the devices on it. Setting them all to detonate at the same time. A time where they should be back on the roof again.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have come," Loki says. Just then a flashlight beam appears just ahead of a security guard. Steve instinctively crouches low while Loki simply stands and watches. The light from the flashlight passes over him, bending around his body, keeping him invisible. The guard keeps walking.

Steve lets out the breath he'd been holding. "It's set, let's go."

They race back up to the roof with blessedly no incident. Once they arrive, Steve puts a hand on Loki's arm. He checks his watch and sure enough, there's their tiny explosion. "Okay. That was annoying. Want to go get a drink before we head home?"

"I'd love to."

They find themselves a nice, upscale bar not far from the tower and order mixed drinks. They're both in uniform, Steve minus his helmet, and liable to be seen.

"Have I told you how handsome you look in uniform?" The black polish on Loki's fingernails stands out against his light skin as it holds the straw whose other end is against Loki's lips.

"I don't think you have, actually." He smiles, a light blush on his cheeks. "I know I've told you how good you look in yours, but I really ought to say so again."

"You really should," he smiles flirtatiously. "And just so you know, you look exceedingly handsome in your uniform. I definitely prefer it without the helmet."

"I love the texturing in yours. And the man it covers, of course. You're built like a runner, all slender muscles." Steve sips his drink, trying to hide a little.

Loki slides a hand forward over the table. A single finger moves and strokes Steve's hand. "You flatter me. I'm not used to being flattered so sincerely and by so handsome a man. At least not in public."

"I suppose you'll have to get used to it." He stops, raising an eyebrow as a woman comes over to their table.

"Excuse me, Captain Rogers? And, Loki, I presume? I'm Cynthia White from the Daily Bugle. Can we talk?"

Loki leans back and gestures towards Steve to take the lead.

Steve rolls his eyes. "No. I'm sorry, you know my policy is not to attend to media when I'm in my every day life. You can submit a request for an interview through Avengers HQ."

"Sorry, love," Loki tells her. "The Captain, or should I say Steve has spoken."

The reporter frowns. "Could you at least substantiate the rumour that the two of you are now an item?"

"Please request an interview. For now, I hope you have a pleasant evening, Ms. White." Steve eyes Loki. "I'm sure we will."

Loki smiles like a cheshire cat. "I rather like that rumor. Much nicer than the other ones told about me I'm sure."

"Lo'." There's a slight warning in his tone as Steve lightly taps his hand.

Cynthia huffs, but she can see that she's not getting anything out of them now. "Thank you. But we'll be talking soon."

The former god looks up at the reporter. "Go on then. Shoo," he says with a little gesture of his hand.

She scurries off indignantly and Steve has to hold back a snort of laughter.

"Poor girl. Thought she found herself quite the exclusive." Green eyes look back at Steve. "Speaking of blood-suckers, do you know if we've had any further word from Dracula?"

"Not that I've been told. But Tony has stopped his efforts of using me as a guinea pig for his nanobots." He'd meant to say more, but he's gotten suddenly lost in the eyes before him.

"Good. He hasn't contacted me yet to nab one of the minions either. Between that and your insomnia and no doubt another Iron Man suit or 4, do you think Tony is wearing himself a bit thin?"

"Again." Steve nods. "He does that way too much, but he doesn't listen to anybody."

Loki gets a worried expression. "Sometimes being an overachiever can be a curse."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, merely observing."

"I thought we'd decided Tony was Tony's business? We'd worry about us." He reaches towards Loki's hand, rubbing it. "How's the wrists?"

"Healing. How is your guilt?"

"Strong, but I'm working on it. Every time you smile I feel a little better."

"Then I shall smile and smile until my cheeks are sore."

Steve reaches forward to touch Loki's cheek. "How about I buy you another drink, instead? You've had enough pain today."

A soft smile plays on his lips as he nods. "You're giving that reporter lots to speculate on you know."

"Am I?" Steve smirks back. He catches the first waiter past and orders seconds of their drinks. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are far more mischievous than most people realize. And I so want to kiss you right now."

Steve leans in. "No wonder I worship the god of mischief." He places the barest breath of a kiss on Loki's lips before going back to his drink.

"Tease." Loki slowly runs his foot up Steve's calf.

"No, I'm hopelessly old fashioned. I know nothing about these things."

"Then I'll just have to corrupt you." He bites his lip. "How fun."

Steve laughs. "But I'm uncorruptable. I'm the pure and good Captain America."

Loki slowly shakes his head. "Not right now you aren't. You told that poor reporter that this is personal time, which makes you Steve Rogers." He runs his fingers lightly over the back of Steve's hand. "A very human Steve Rogers."

Steve takes a deep breath as he looks up at Loki. "You figured me out."

"I have. I'm a very smart man," Loki tells him. He takes the mixing straw out of Steve's drink and puts it in his own mouth.

Steve's eyes follow it and he bites his lip. "Maybe we should go home?"

"Maybe we should." He downs his new drink and places it gently down on the table. "Ready when you are."

Steve finishes his drink and leaves some money. Standing, he offers Loki his arm. "Sir?"

Loki stands and takes it. "Thank you." He winks at the reporter as they pass her.

Once they're back at the tower, they head to their room. Bruce and Natasha are gone though Natasha has left a note that reads 'important spy business. love xx' The kittens are curled up on the bed asleep.

Loki wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders. "Those two seem to be getting along well."

"The kittens?" Steve blinks at Loki in confusion.

"Yes, though I meant Natasha and Bruce."

"Think Tash is going to ask him out? We had a chat about it." He touches his nose to Loki's. "I love you. We go home in the morning."

There is a look of great relief on Loki's face. "Home. I love the sound of that. And perfect timing since Tony will probably want to kill you for blowing up his suit."

"Let him try." Steve scoops Loki into his arms, spins him about, and lays him on the bed. 

Loki giggles. "You've got me, Captain America. I am your prisoner. What do you plan on doing with me?"

"I plan to kiss you." And he does, slowly and thoroughly.

"Mmm. I like being your prisoner," Loki says before continuing the kiss.

"Not every prisoner gets this treatment, though. Just the top level ones." He sits up and starts slowly removing Loki's layers of clothing.

Loki helps where he can, shifting his body to give his lover whatever access is needed. "Good to know I rank among the top."

Once naked, Steve runs his hands over Loki's body reverently. "My god. Mon beau dieu. Anything you want. Name it."

"Do I inspire you, starlight?"

Steve nods. "But I don't think you'd appreciate me running off to draw right now." His hand slides over Loki's hip, draws the tenderest caress over Loki's cock. He's noted the bruising and is trying to ignore it.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. But I want to be your canvass not your subject," he explains. He turns over. "My back is yours to draw on. My ass is yours to fill."

Steve blushes, ducking his head. He can hardly believe this. "But I don't have anything to draw with. And I certainly do not deserve your sweet ass right now."

"There should be eyeliner in the bathroom," Loki notes. "And you are the only one deserving of my ass."

A chuckle and Steve leans in to kiss that ass. "I don't deserve you. You are so, so..." Steve sighs, unable to think of a word. Instead he gets up to find that eyeliner.

"Magnificent? Stunning? Handsome?"

"None of those is enough." Steve says as he returns, gently straddling Loki's thighs. "You are divine."

"You're not so bad yourself." Loki rests his cheek on the pillow and closes his eyes. 

Steve smiles. He runs his hand over his canvas once more and then he begins drawing. He does a Chinese style dragon running from Loki's shoulder to his ass. Then he creates a starry night around it. He admits it would be better in full colours, but it's a good sketch.

It feels even more intimate than Loki anticipated, as though Steve's artistry was flowing into him. Each line and swirl is a shared experience. He knows it may not feel that way to Steve, but it's the first time he's ever felt truly part of his art.

Pausing, Steve leans in to kiss Loki's neck. "My love, we should do this at home, with proper paints." He finishes his sketch, then grabs his phone to snap a photo. "Darling?" He holds it for Loki to see.

Loki rises onto his elbows. "It's gorgeous." He looks into Steve's eyes. "Could we do this at home? I'd really like that."

"Yes. I actually have an idea for an art piece. Thank you." He strokes Loki's hair.

"You're welcome. Now about my ass," he grins.

"Its a very fine ass." Steve agrees.

He runs his thumb over the strong chin. "And will you fill it?"

Steve's eyed flicker away. "I'm nervous." He admits.

"Too nervous to try?"

"Not if you want it, if you trust me." He gives a firm nod.

"Of course I trust you," Loki tells him. "But if you don't want to, then I'd be perfectly happy with cuddles."

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt you further."

He nods. "Then hold me protectively in your great big arms while I fondle your cock."

"And how is that fair? I'm not getting off without you." That stubborn streak is coming out.

"Who said I was going to let you come?"

"Oh, so you just want to tease me? How cruel, though I guess I deserve it."

"This from the man who teased that poor reporter."

Steve makes a face. "She did deserve it. She interrupted when I was clearly busy."

"Clearly." Loki kisses him softly. "I love it when you tease."

"Noted." Steve grins and pulls away, getting out of bed.

"I didn't mean now," Loki complains.

"I'm allowed to pee." Steve calls from the washroom. Moments later he re-emerges and stops to do a body builder pose for Loki. "See anything you like?"

After a burst of laughter, he replies, "Everything."

Steve heads back to the bed, crawling in to lay next to Loki. "Cuddles tonight so tomorrow's celebratory welcome home sex is even better?"

"Sounds perfect. There's just one small problem."

"What?"

"Now I have to pee." Loki kisses Steve's nose and rushes to the bathroom.

Steve laughs. While Loki's up, he gets under the covers, leaving Loki's side folded down for him.

Loki comes back. He gives the kittens a final scratch then gets in bed. He snuggles against Steve's chest, kissing it.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki protectively. He sings softly, lips against Loki's temple. "If you cannot see  
Over this horizon  
Have some faith in my sun  
I'm coming home,  
Coming home"

The last thing Loki hears before falling asleep is Steve's voice softly singing. It's only after he's woken up the next day that he realizes he forgot to change Steve into a woman. The guilt feels like a rock in the pit of his stomach.

He can feel a little better when he sees Steve is actually still asleep, though there's no way of knowing how much sleep he got without waking him. Which will be inevitable if Loki wants to move.

His heart and his mind are content to stay where he is. His muscles and his bladder, however, are starting to protest. Loki tries his best to not disturb Steve as he starts to untangle himself.

"Bucky don't... Don't." He wakes up with a huffed breath, taking only seconds to locate himself. "Lo'?"

"Yes," he replies, worry on his face. "Another nightmare?"

"Not as bad as usual." He tries to comfort his lover. He won't admit that he only fell asleep 2 hours before.

"Good." He gets up and goes to the bathroom. "When did you want to leave?" he asks when he returns.

"After I get up." Steve responds from beneath a pillow.

Loki showers and dresses, his heart lighter knowing they will be going home soon.

Steve drags himself out of bed and into the shower after Loki. He's somewhat more human when he gets out. "Alright. Coffee, pack, and say goodbye."

He gets a nod of agreement from Loki. A smile and a kiss quickly follow.

Steve gets stuck on the kiss, taking a few more before heading to the kitchen.


	42. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki head home after the holidays. A new idea comes up for solving Steve's sleep issues.

Thor is at the table with Natasha, drinking coffee. Steve pours himself a cup. "We're heading out soon. Gonna miss you guys."

"Already?" Thor says. "Loki, you and I have barely spent any time together."

"Another time. When we go visit you in London, we'll spend lots of time together."

"And you're always welcome to visit us."

Natasha gives them both hugs. "I'll be by soon."

"Good," Loki says. "Feel free to bring Bruce with you."

"We'll see." She winks.

 

★✩★✩★

 

After a quick drink of water, Loki goes to pack. Steve joins after his coffee. "Did we bring so much?"

"We did. But some of it was smaller." He wiggles his fingers, and the cat pen shrinks, folding in on itself until it becomes a briefcase. Everything else is packed traditionally.

"We good to go? I have to go talk to Tony.” Steve sighs.

"Yes. I'll have Thor help me take everything to the car before saying my good-byes to the science team."

Steve nods, heading up.

Thor and Loki put everything but the cats into the car. The former god puts them into a carrier and goes to the labs to say a final goodbye, primarily to Jane since he'll be seeing Tony and Bruce in a few days time.

Steve is speaking quietly to Bruce and Jane about the research they're doing on him. Tony is no where to be seen. Loki walks up silently, not wanting to interrupt them. He places a hand against Jane's back and gets a hug.

"Apparently Tony is sleeping." There is mild surprise in Steve's voice as he informs Loki.

"I see. Well that's good I suppose." Loki hugs Bruce next then asks after Pepper.

"At work." Bruce replies as he pulls from the hug. "Don't forget you return soon, too. You've got to help us with the Steve problems."

Steve nods. "And we'll watch out for vampires. Promise."

"I'll be here Monday as usual," Loki tells them. "Jane, thank you for all your help."

Another round of hugs and Steve and Loki are on their way. They both seem a little lighter to be headed home. Steve smiles at Loki and takes his hand. Loki smiles back and leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Home." He leans back in his seat and takes a breath.

Steve chuckles. "It's adorable how excited you are."

Green eyes look at Steve. "No one to interrupt us. No awkward meals. No having to watch what I say. Damn straight I'm excited."

"We can even remain naked the whole time until you go back to work." Steve points out.

"Even better."

Steve laughs. "I love you, you strange man."

"I love you as well." Loki feels much more relaxed than he did on the drive up. He realizes this time next year he could be married.

Most of the drive is easy, simple chat or one of them singing along with the music Steve has in the car. Home, as they pull into the driveway, looks wonderful. Steve smiles at Loki as he pulls the key out of the ignition. "Here you are, darling."

Loki looks absolutely delighted. He tells the kittens they are home before taking them inside.

Steve grabs the luggage and brings it in. He puts it down and looks at the small pile of mail that Sam had picked up while they were out, nothing urgent seems to be there. "I'm thinking maybe I'll toss a roast in the oven to be ready for tonight, then we can do some laundry, put clean sheets on the bed, and ...I don't know. Whatever you'd like to do."

Loki's response is to pull Steve into a slow kiss. When he finally pulls away, he says, "Welcome home."

"Mmn." Steve purrs and pulls away. "That's a suggestion to stop thinking, isn't it?"

"You start the roast. I'll start the laundry."

Steve nods and steals another kiss. "Love you, gorgeous."

Loki taps Steve's nose with his finger and goes to unpack.

Steve turns on some music on the way to the kitchen - one of the new CDs Natasha had given him for Christmas. His humming and singing along as he prepares things. As he finishes he dances over to Loki to see if he needs any help.

He is just loading the washing machine after sorting through all the clothes. Ink and Smudge are running around getting reacquainted with home. "I'd love a drink and a dance," Loki says.

"Wine? Scotch? I think we have the ingredients for daiquiris?" He takes Loki's hand and spins him. "This is a good CD. I really like it."

"Scotch. And yes it is," he replies as he follows Steve's lead.

Steve gives Loki a quick kiss, then goes to fetch his drink for him. He returns shortly with one for himself, too. "There's something... do you feel so much lighter being home?"

"I do. No expectations. No stress. No need to watch what I do or say. And I can kiss you whenever I like." He does so just to prove he can.

Steve returns the kiss. Then he smiles. "I like this song. 'You're the best... part of me.' It's about you."

"Liar," Loki teases. "I like this. I missed having you all to myself."

"Me too." Steve admits. "But you are the best part of me. You're my heart."

Loki sits on the couch and pulls Steve to sit next to him so he can lean on his shoulder.

Steve's arm wraps around Loki. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. I'm very good with secrets."

"All this, this fuss and concern with Tony and everyone. I was seriously considering asking you to move to New York." He sighs, his free hand moving to take Loki's and bring it to his lips. "But you've made me see how entirely stupid an idea that would be. So I'm not going to ask."

It takes a moment for Loki to process what was just said. He takes a drink then slowly swallows. "I'm glad you choose not to," he says.

"You are happy here. But so am I."

"Good. We should take Sam to dinner for taking care of the house."

Steve agrees. "And I have to make plans with Bucky, eventually soon."

Loki drifts into silence as the music continues. He's just enjoying being here at home with the person he loves.

Steve's arms fold around Loki, his head resting on Loki's. He's missed this. Their couch, their home, his random music. "We are never moving. I'll just add on to this house when we have too many kids for bedrooms."

"We can build up. Just chop off the roof and keep adding floors."

"Deal." Steve smiles, tugging Loki a little closer.

Too soon, the washing machine is done. Loki gets up to move the clothes to the drier and add another load to the washer. He immediately returns to Steve's side.

"You're an excellent housewife." Steve teases.

"I am. Housewives really should get paid."

"Isn't that what sex is for?" He pulls Loki into his lap and kisses his nose.

"Are you ready for that? Or do I need to take the lead for a while."

"You'll tell me if it's too much?"

Loki strokes his face. "I promise."

"Then I'm ready when you are. You'll have to forgive me for being so concerned about your health." Steve smiles at Loki. "I only want you to be happy."

He leans in and starts to kiss those pouty lips. His mouth opens to deepen it. "I'm beginning to think I _do_ want to take the lead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" His hands slink around to squeeze Loki's ass.

Lips against Steve's ear, Loki whispers, "I want to fuck you. I want you splayed out below me, limbs tied so I can have my way with you."

Steve stutters a breath then attempts to play at nonchalance. "Well, I _guess_ if that's what you want."

Loki leans back. "Well if you're not into it." He gets up to refill their drinks.

A small whimper. "I never said that." He pouts after Loki.

That Cheshire cat smile appears. "You didn't? Dear me. We'll that changes things." He hands him the new drink.

"You are cruel." Steve mutters as he takes a sip.

"You should like me cruel," Loki says as he sits on Steve's lap. "It'll help you alleviate some of your guilt."

Steve nuzzles Loki's cheek. "I do like you cruel, because I know your cruelty serves me a good reminder that you're not just what I force you to be."

"You don't force me to be anything. You make me want to be better."

"As you do for me." Steve takes Loki's hand and rests it over his heart. Loki can't help but kiss him, slowly so he can feel the love behind it. Steve holds Loki close, his fingers moving up to the dark hair, holding him close as they draw the kiss out.

Ink jumps on the couch. She meows and paws at them wanting some attention. Loki picks her up to give her a kiss. "Definitely home," he says to her.

Steve chuckles. "I can't wait to have a house full of human babies just like that. All demanding mom's attention every time I try to kiss you."

"I can't wait for them to go to school and explain why mom and dad sometimes have penises and sometimes have vaginas."

"Do you really think they'd even understand that until they're older?"

"Should I have said breasts instead?"

"Doesn't matter. Our children would probably be too powerful to attend a normal school safely." Steve frowns slightly. "We're going to need to seriously consider these things."

Loki chuckles. "How about we worry about that when we get there."

"Yes." Steve nods and strokes Loki's cheek. "I believe we were discussing a little practice for baby-making?"

"Starlight, what I want to do to you will never result in a baby."

Steve laughs. "You'll just have to keep trying until it does."

"Then we better get started," Loki says as he gets up and pulls Steve towards the bedroom. Steve is more than willing to go with him, tugging at Loki's clothing before they've even made the door.

Soon they are half naked and kissing passionately. Loki pulls away to get the leather ties and lubricant. "Off with your trousers, love."

Steve is happy to obey. "How do you want me?"

"Face up. Legs apart. Ankles against your thighs."

Doing just that, Steve watches Loki with intent interest. "What of these?"He holds his hands out, wrists together, for Loki.

"Out towards the corners of the headboard." His pants are now a green leather that sit low on his hips.

Arms go up. As does the sarcasm. "I'm not sure those pants are tight enough, Lo'." 

Loki grabs the rising crop and gives him a quick hit across the torso with it. "Hush or I shall wear clown pants." He gets to work binding the wrists to the bed.

Steve can't help a laugh at that. "You'd still be sexy as hell." He tugs on the bonds to test their strength.

Next Loki ties each leg so that Steve won't be able to unbend his knees.

Steve decides to push it, see what trouble he can get into. "Why don't you wear them more often?"

"These or clown pants?" He asks.

"Clown pants. Or they too tight on your cock?"

Loki laughs freely. "I didn't realize you had a clown pants fetish. Does this turn you on?" He gets off the bed to reveal multi-colored striped clown pants. He's also wearing a clown nose.

Steve snorts with laughter. "To be honest, my real fetish is that huge cock of yours."

He tears away the pants as though they were stripper ones. He's naked beneath. "Better?"

"God, you're delicious." He chuckles as he gives Loki an appreciative once over.

Loki moves to the foot of the bed and slowly crawls up between Steve's legs and over his body. He leans down to kiss him, barely brushing his lips against his lover's before lifting back up.

"Now what??" Steve is eager and mildly apprehensive.

Just then the drier dings. "Now laundry." Loki leaves to deal with it.

Steve groans but there's nothing he can do. His hands are quite literally tied. He immediately misses his lover's heat and it only gets worse the longer he's away.

Loki returns, taking the riding crop from the nightstand. He uses the end to trace the lines of Steve's muscles. "Now, where were we?"

"I was admiring your large cock. I'm not sure what you were doing." Steve teases.

The response is a sharp whack across Steve's cheek that makes the blond head jerk slightly. "Naughty boy," Loki chastises. He moves the riding crop lower, caressing Steve's cock with it.

Steve licks his lips. "Should I not admire you? Who do you want me to look at?"

"You should definitely admire me. But you should also be aware of everything I do." He slaps Steve's inner thigh with the supple stick.

"I can't help getting distracted. You _are_ impressive." Steve takes a shaky breath in, he's definitely feeling those touches. Loki bends over and starts licking and kissing from the bent knee to the base of the cock.

"Fuck." That he's feeling even more. His arousal is becoming very evident. "Okay, you have my full attention."

"So I see." He exchanges the riding crop for massage oil and starts to knead it over Steve's torso.

Steve closes his eyes, immersing himself in the feeling. "I thought I was naughty? Why am I being spoiled?"

"I like naughty." He bites the left nipple, pulling up on it with his teeth.

Steve lets out a little moan. "I like your mouth. Remind me to misbehave more often."

Loki kisses up, taking his time at the neck, until finally reaching Steve's lips. One deep kiss is taken before he sits up again. His eyes travel slowly over Steve's body as he starts to stroke himself. "So beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Steve looks up at Loki. "And yours. Please use me, not your hand. I want that big, gorgeous cock filling me."

"Just preparing myself for you, love. And now to prepare you." He puts more lube on his hands and slides two fingers into his lover.

Steve moans, his head falling back. "God, yes. I want you, Lo'. I want you so much it hurts. Seeing even a glimpse of your perfect skin leaves me craving you."

It's a hasty preparation. Loki does minimal work, as anxious to be inside Steve as Steve is to have him. Not soon enough, Loki is kissing him and thrusting in.

Steve is wishing he could wrap his legs around Loki or pull him deeper with his hands. All he can really do is lift his hips for his love. "So perfect." Steve whispers against Loki's mouth.

Loki moves gracefully, his back bending and flexing with each thrust. As his desire mounts he moves faster, deeper. Steve moans Loki's name. He suspects he could come just from watching the svelte form of his lover, but the way he's being filled sure doesn't hurt. And then there's that flash of Loki hitting his prostate and he's arching up against his lover, crying out for more.

Loki concentrates there, his lover's reaction bringing him to the edge. Knowing he has maybe half a dozen more thrusts until he's done, his hand begins to stroke Steve's erection.

"Loki. Lo-- unh." It's a low rumbling groan that escapes Steve's throat when his climax hits. The former god allows himself his own pleasure, thrusting his seed deep inside his lover. He takes a moment to catch his breath before slowly getting up to untie Steve. The second both hands are free, Steve wraps them around Loki and pulls him close for a deep kiss.

"I love you," Loki says. "Also, I'm famished. You've made me work up quite an appetite."

"I'm sleepy. Can we get take out?" He keeps Loki close, not really wanting to move.

"Didn't you put the roast on?"

Steve blinks. "Oh yeah. Wow. Someone did a number on me." He laughs at his own slip.

Loki laughs with him. "Nice to know frail human me can still fuck you silly."

"There was ever a doubt?" Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "Give me a few minutes then I'll be okay to finish up dinner."

He nestles against Steve. "Take as long as you need."

"Can't leave my darling starving." Steve murmurs while running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"Have I told you I love being home?"

"I think you've mentioned." Steve smiles. "Once or twice."

The drier dings, causing Loki to groan. He slowly gets up. But it's good reason for Steve to drag his ass out of bed. He pops into the bathroom to clean up a little, then pulls on a pair of boxers and heads to the kitchen.

Loki folds the clothes from the drier then continues loading the drier and the washer once again. He walks into the kitchen wearing red pajama pants. "Dinner almost ready?"

"Yup." Steve wanders over to Loki and kisses him gently. "I like that colour on you."

"Thank you, starlight." He starts to set the table.

Steve puts out the food. It's simple, the roast, some potatoes and carrots and gravy, but hearty. The sort of thing his mother would try to feed him whenever she could afford it. It's perfect. And paired with the red wine Loki selected, it makes them both feel warm and loved. They eat in comfortable silence as they listen to another of the CDs Steve received. Steve smiles up at Loki, he decides their table is much too big and pulls his chair and plate right next to Loki so they can touch and speak quietly, intimately, as they eat.

"Is it odd that I enjoyed our drink last night?" Loki asks. "Finding ways of being intimate without really being intimate?"

"It was an interesting challenge." He holds up a bite of food to Loki's lips for him, wanting to watch those perfect lips. Loki's mouth wraps around the fork. He slowly pulls back and chews.

Steve sighs. "How are you so beautiful?"

"Because you love me. The true question is, how is it that you love me?"

"Not easily." He gently bumps shoulders. "At first I was just very curious. But the more I got to know, the more there was to love."

"I'm thankful you took the effort." Loki gives him a quick kiss.

"Me too." He taps Loki's nose. "Who's the sap this time?"

He takes Steve's hand. "I'd call it a draw."

Steve nods. "Of course you would. Can't just admit to being sweet and sensitive, can we?"

"I really can't. I have a reputation to maintain you know."

"Don't care, I'm going to make the whole world see what an absolute sweetheart you are." He grins and kisses Loki's nose.

"If you do, I'll have to prove you wrong." He grins. "Perhaps I'll start with that reporter."

"Oh God, did I tell you? Tony texted me to say she already requested an interview. _With you_." Steve is stifling a laugh.

"With me? Oh dear. So how does this work? Do I have final say? Do the PR people have to be there?"

"Well, its newspaper so the PR will get to run some interference, but anything you say can and will be used against you."

He sighs. "I'm going to have to be on my best behavior, aren't I?"

"Too bad you aren't a prince or something trained in manners and diplomacy." Steve says pointedly

Loki's response to that is to stick out his tongue. "I just know Stark's PR people are going to tell me what image I'm meant to convey."

"Blushing virgin with a crush on the handsome Captain America?" Steve winks.

"Do you really think anyone would think me a blushing virgin?" His tone clearly indicates he does not.

"They seem to think I am."

"You? Yes. Me? Please."

"Shut up." Steve nips Loki's lip. "You do look youngish, by earth standards. They could believe you inexperienced."

"Perhaps I shall. Goodness knows I'm certainly less experienced than Thor."

"You could be all amazed that I would give you a chance, much less look at you. Be grateful Tony had us work together." He's begun rubbing Loki's thigh.

"I can tell them how you give me butterflies then come across all shy because you might read the article."

A small blush claims Steve's features. "You should tell a story about walking into the gym while I was working out by myself. Imagining me sweaty and in tight clothing will probably sell more articles."

Loki laughs. "Sounds like someone is vying for Avengers heartthrob. Who's in the lead? Thor? Tony?"

"Thor. It's the hair." Steve teases. "Realistically, though, I've seen how media treats celebrity couples."

"And how is that?" Loki is interested, figuring any information he has will help him determine a strategy.

"Like pieces of meat. Or else like the ideal sweethearts, on either side." Steve nods. "Guess how I plan to play it."

"Oh, pieces of meat, definitely," he replies with a wicked smile.

"Yes, clearly." Steve deadpans before biting Loki's shoulder.

Loki captures his lips as soon as they pull away from his skin. "I'll be on my nearly best behavior. Perhaps start out a bit cheeky and then let her see the sincere vulnerability I have hidden inside."

Steve chuckles before kissing Loki again. "It sounds so weird to hear you say it like that. But I agree."

"Excellent. Next Sherlock before bed?"

"Sounds delightful." He unwillingly pulls away from Loki to give the kitchen a quick clean.

Cats fed, Loki goes to fold clothes then puts them away before climbing into bed with Steve. He takes a moment to appreciate being home before turning on the television. Steve only half pays attention to the screen. He's far more concerned about chasing kisses along Loki's neck. Loki finds it a bit distracting but pleasantly so. He decides not to discourage it. Steve is snuggling closer little by little. Arms around Loki, one leg wrapping around his thighs. And, of course, those light kisses continue.

"Everything alright, love?"

"Perfect." Steve pauses, resting his cheek on Loki's shoulder. "Just appreciating what I have.""

Once the episode is over, Loki turns off the TV and shifts to kiss his lover's lips. Slowly they end up lying down, Steve mostly above as they continue to kiss and touch. Steve purrs softly as he looks down into Loki's eyes. "I just love touching you. It doesn't have to lead to a damn thing." His thumb caresses those soft pink lips as his fingers slide into the dark hair.

"I'm certainly not complaining," Loki tells him then kisses the thumb. "Tell me if and when you'd like me to turn you into a woman." He tries not to look too worried when he says it.

"Just before bed." He really would prefer to keep this form, but he knows it's necessary, especially after last night's so-called sleep.

"Just say when, starlight." Loki follows that up worth more kisses.

"What happens if it stops working?" He leans his forehead against Loki's, looking at him through lowered lashes. "I need a solution not a ...a bandaid."

"I know. And we will. But one problem at a time. Dracula, sleep, we are dependent on the scientists for both." He kisses Steve. "I'll see where they are on Monday and help as best I can."

"I hate being so needy. I prefer solving my own problems."

"I understand completely."

Steve nods and gives Loki a tight hug. Part of him wishing that was enough to solve every problem. Loki waits till he is falling asleep before changing Steve. It seems, however that Steve's earlier worrying has somehow brought the dreams to her even in this form and she wakes up clutching at Loki, trying to keep him close as possible.

"Steve? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She whispers, trying not to worry him. "Just sleep, it's fine."

He knows it isn't fine. But he says nothing, simply holds her tighter and pets her hair. She nuzzles closer against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, starlight."

She nods, closing her eyes to try to sleep again. "Thank you."

Loki slips back into sleep. Despite his worry for Steve, the comfort of being home overtakes him.

Steve manages to get a little sleep, but she's awake early. She extricates herself carefully so as not to wake Loki and goes down to the basement gym to hit things. Her dreams had been dark, showing her too many ways she could lose Loki. She tries to erase them with her fists.

"Steve?" Loki calls an hour later, his voice getting louder as he comes down the stairs. "Steve? Oh, love," he says when he sees her.

She pauses her punching, lifting a hand to push her tangle of hair out of her face. "Good morning, darling." She's sweaty and ever so slightly out of breath.

"It didn't work, did it."

"Ah, my own fault. I got myself all upset." She smiles at him, grabbing her bottle of water to drink.

He tries not to be worried. "If it happens again..." But he knows it's going to happen again. "Two questions: 1) Shall I change you back? And 2) Breakfast?"

"It wasn't even the usual dreams." Steve points out as she moves towards Loki, her arms going around his waist. "As to your other questions? Yes."

Loki turns her back without the usual finger wiggle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He looks into Loki's eyes, which are now nearly level with his. "It wasn't like the war dreams. These were things I could fight if they really happened."

"Did that make it better or worse?"

"Better. I can make plans. Plans make me feel better."

"Then I am grateful for the change." He suggests Steve take a shower while he starts breakfast. Steve nods, giving Loki a quick kiss on his way. Its a brief shower, just enough to soap all the sweat off, them he's headed to the kitchen in a thin tee and jeans that hang low on his hips.

Loki smile in appreciation at the change. "Blueberry pancakes," he says as he returns his focus to the one still cooking on the griddle. It's the sixth. He figures two for him and four for Steve. "You'll have to make your own coffee."

"Not to sound ignorant, but I didn't know you could cook earthian food." He moves to the coffee maker to get it going.

Loki's voice takes on an exaggerated tone of wonder. "I discovered these amazing things called recipes. And they actually instruct one on how to cook your strange earthian food. It was very complicated, but I managed after very careful reading to actually follow one."

"Shut your pie hole." Steve steals a kiss. "You're an alien and a prince, I'm impressed you even know what a stove is."

"If I knew it was this easy to impress you, I wouldn't have made such an effort with my magic."

"To be honest, your kindness impresses me far more than your magic." He shrugs.

Loki puts the last pancake on the plate and hands it to Steve. "Put this on the table please."

Steve obeys easily. Placing it on the table before heading back for his coffee. "What are your plans for today, my love?"

"I have no plans."

"Hmmn. I was thinking about working on those books of mine, but maybe they can wait until you go back to work." He blows on his coffee before taking a sip. "Have you ever been tobogganing?"

"I don't even know what that is," Loki replies apprehensively.

"Buck and I used to do it whenever it snowed, when we were kids. You get a sled and you use it to slide down a hill." Steve demonstrates with hand motions. It sounds to Loki like it could be fun. He's definitely willing to try it. Steve winks. "And after we can warm up by the fire with my special cocoa while I seduce you with French poetry."

"Sounds perfect." He groans. "It's going to be so difficult to return to work after all this time off."

"But, at least at first, you can help figure out my problems?" He moves around the table to sit on Loki's lap.

Green eyes show signs of worry again. "Yes of course, love."

Steve kisses Loki's nose. "Maybe the cure will involve making love 3 days solid, no breaks?"

"I think you'd get a better workout downstairs against that punching bag."

"Maybe, but you're much more satisfying." He turns, putting his arms on Loki's shoulders. The movement causes his jeans to slip just enough to make it obvious he skipped underwear this morning.

Loki's eyes flick down, noticing this. He quickly looks up at Steve's face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me."

"Me?" Steve blinks innocently. "We both know all I'd have to do est parle francais pour vous."

Leaning in and caressing Steve's nose with his own, Loki says, "I'd kiss you, but then you'd have to stop."

"Not if it's a French kiss." Steve chuckles at his own terrible pun.

"It's cute that you think you're funny."

"I'm a riot." Steve nods before pressing in for a kiss. "We should probably go dress to play outside."

He pouts. "Only if you promise to speak more French tonight."

"J'affirme." Steve stands, his pants slipping dangerously low.

Loki can't help himself. He leans over and licks just above the waistband of the Steve's jeans.

Steve chuckles. "Baby, it's all yours. If you want something just say.

"As much as I want it, I also want to wait, build the anticipation." 

Steve unbuckles the jeans, tugs the zipper down to reveal a glimpse of pubic hair. "Jeans are no good in the snow. They get all stiff."

"Oh you are cruel," Loki says, his eyes focused on the blond hair peeking out between the open zipper. He can feel his own body starting to respond. He licks his lips and forces himself to stand. He looks into the blue eyes and says, "I cooked. You clean." With great resolve, he turns and walks to the bedroom.

Steve smiles and starts cleaning. He's having far too much fun teasing Loki. Loki takes a cool shower to calm himself down a bit. Whatever help it is, he knows the effects will probably completely disappear as soon as he sees Steve again.

Steve finishes his cleaning and goes to lay on the bed as he waits for Loki. He puts a hand behind his head and the other he tucks into his pants. This is the sight that greets Loki as he walks out wearing a towel. "You have everyone fooled into thinking you're this pillar of morality, when really you're a sex god full of temptation."

Steve bites his lip, pushing the hip of his jeans down. "More your personal sex slave."

He strides forward. "I think I've waited long enough." His mouth clamps onto Steve's hip as his hands explore up the torso.

Steve purrs, his hands combing through Loki's hair. "So beautiful, I'm yours."

Long fingers tug the jeans down just enough to let the cock be completely free of it. They run through the blond wiry hair around his prize. Loki places gentle kisses around the base of the cock then up the shaft.

Its soon quite obvious that Steve is enjoying the attention. "Lo', you're such a tease."

"Says the king of teases," Loki replies. He licks up the underside of the cock before taking half of it into his mouth and making a yummy sound.

Steve laughs. "You've no idea, baby. "

Loki slowly works the cock, licking and sucking to give pleasure but not release.

"Oh, cruel." Steve grins. Is this what you do to me?"

Loki hums an affirmative. He starts to take more of the cock into his mouth and starts to work it in earnest.

Steve groans appreciatively. "So... So, oh fuck. Loki." His hands move to Loki's shoulders and squeeze lightly as he feels himself start to tremble.

Reaching up to fondle Steve's nipples, Loki flicks his tongue over the top whenever he pulls back. Whimpering as he fights bucking his hips, Steve's head falls back and he releases a loud. "Oh dear God." As he starts to come.

Loki swallows hungrily as he drops the towel and starts stroking himself. He pulls away only after he know Steve is done. Looking at his love lying there undone is driving his hand faster.

"Lo'." Steve curls his hand around Loki's thigh. He wants to do more but is still a little overwhelmed. "Wait. Let me taste you."

A wide grin shows how pleased the request makes him. He crawls up Steve's body. "Open wide, starlight," he instructs as he moves his cock towards the plump lips.

Steve does, slipping his tongue out, too. His blue eyes look up with unshielded desire for the man above him. Loki gently thrusts in, moaning at the sensation of hours lover's mouth closing around him. Steve sucks eagerly, tongue teasing along Loki's sensitive flesh. His hands go to the slender hips and stroke them encouragingly.

Loki holds onto the headboard and starts to move faster. He looks down to watch himself moving in and out. A dozen thrusts later, he's coming while moaning Steve's name. And Steve swallows greedily, using his tongue to make sure he's gotten every drop. Loki slides out of his mouth with heavy breaths. He sits on Steve's lap and kisses him slowly.

Steve chuckles slowly. "I really only meant to tease you."

"It obviously worked a little too well. I trust the outcome was still satisfactory."

"I can still taste you. It's glorious." He rubs his thumb affectionately over Loki's hip bone. "You're glorious."

Loki lies down next to him. "You always make it so difficult to get out of bed. Are we still going tobogganing?"

Steve turns to look at Loki. "Unless you have a better idea?"

He shakes his head and stretches.

"Well, dress warm." Steve says while not moving. Loki pulls a blanket over his body, a good indication that he won't be moving for a while.

"Maybe we can go after lunch." Steve suggests as he cuddles closer. The words prompt Loki to share the blanket. Steve presses their bodies together, wanting as much contact as possible. "I mean, I could probably use a nap."

Loki wiggles his fingers, and soft music begins to play. "Sleep, love. I'll still be here when you wake."

Nodding, Steve nuzzles into Loki's neck. "I know you'll keep me safe."

"I promise."

Steve's eyes drift shut and he attempts to nap for at least a couple lost hours.

The cats decide they want to attack mommy. Loki does his best to play with them using mouse illusions they can chase. Steve murmurs in his sleep, fingers pressing tight into Loki as what must be an unpleasant dream once more assaults him.

"Sshh," Loki tries to sooth, stroking Steve's forehead and hair. He places a kiss on the top of the blond head.

Steve blinks awake and buries his face into Loki's neck. "So cold."

Loki tries rubbing his arms vigorously over Steve's body, hoping the friction will help warm him up. He also makes the blanket thicker. After a few moments, he looks up into Loki's eyes. "I'm sorry. It was the plane... the water."

"No need to apologize, starlight. Do you dream every time you sleep?"

"Pretty much." Steve nods, wiping his eyes. "Doesn't everyone?"

Loki considers the question. "I'm not sure. If they do they often don't remember. And they certainly aren't nightmares every time."

"Yes, we already decided I was broken that way." Steve sits up slightly. He's considering what Loki said. "Maybe what we need to do is monitor my brain while I sleep, not just test me awake?"

"I was actually just thinking the same thing." He knows it means spending the night at the tower again, but I'd it helps Steve, he's willing to do it.

"Would Bruce and Tony even have something to do that? And would it skew the results if I were in a non-home setting?" He's not that sciencey but he knows enough to understand results can be easily changed by things like location.

“What do you suggest?”

"Think they can design us a device we could use at home? You could bring the data in with you."

"I'll ask. No. You should ask. They like you better."

Steve chuckles. "They like you."

"Yes, but they like you better," Loki points out.

"Bruce maybe. Probably not Tony." He gives Loki a kiss on the nose. "Plus it was your idea, and you'll look brainy. It turns them on."

Loki's brow furrows. "It was your idea." He isn't sure whether to be angry that Steve is trying to play him or worried that he doesn't remember.

"Okay, the idea came from you noticing the anomaly. I'm just trying to get you a little extra recognition at work. Since I'm sure you're not using your full potential."

Anger surges in Loki. It is only with great effort the he does not reply sharply. He remains silent for a moment, breathing to calm himself. "I'll call in a bit."

Steve sees something flare in Loki's eyes but he's not sure why. He strokes his hand down Loki's arm. "Don't worry about it, darling. I've gone this long, I can wait until you go back to work."

"Steve, darling, when was the last good night's sleep you have, and by that I mean at least 6 hours worth no nightmares?"

"Umn... 3 nights ago? That was the last time I slept as a woman, right?" He honestly can't remember but figures that must be it. "But I've been having trouble sleeping for years now, it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," Loki tells him. "I'm calling today. In fact, In calling right now." He grabs his phone from the nightstand and calls Bruce.

"Loki!" But he stops lips pressed together as he sees the call go through. He's clearly unimpressed.

Bruce is quite surprised to hear from Loki. "Hi. Did one of you forget something?"

"In a manner of speaking. Steve's nightmares are...well, we thought it might be beneficial to take readings while he slept. If there is equipment available, I can pop over and have some readings for Monday."

"What kind of readings?" Muffling sounds can be heard and Tony's voice in the background about a 'PTSD club'.

"It's not that urgent." Steve tries again, knowing he won't be listened to.

Loki rolls his eyes in frustration. "Brain waves. The length and depth of sleep. How quickly he goes into REM, and how long he remains there." It manages not to add, "You're the bloody scientist," though he really wants to.

"Okay, no heart rate? No physical readings? It could help to know his physical state." Bruce discusses something with the background voice. "Unless you want a lot of heavy machinery, Tony's going to have to build you something."

Loki closes his eyes and gives a defeated sigh. "Dracula first. Sleep second. At least that would be my suggestion. But whatever Tony wants. Thank you." He gives the slightest pause. "I'm sorry I'm being an ass, but this is...I'm worried. Please apologize to Tony for me."

A scuffle is heard then Tony speaks. "I can just modify the vitals monitor from my suit. Awesome. Come in an hour, Reindeer Games. We'll have coffee and say bad things about your sweetheart."

A grateful smile appears on Loki's face. Thank you, Tony. I owe you. I'll see you in an hour then." He hangs up and looks at Steve. "Have you ever wanted to wear the Iron Man suit?"

Clearly confused, Steve raises an eyebrow. "Not really?"

"Tony is going to modify a suit to be able to take measurements as you sleep." He touches Steve's cheek. "I know I'm pushing. Please forgive me."

"Only if you promise to stop worrying." Steve sighs. He's very quickly learning to never oppose Loki's will.

"Once we've figured this out."

"Hey. Hey, baby, come here." He gathers Loki into his arms, pressing the dark head against his chest. "You hear that? That's a fighters heart. I don't give up ever. I'll wear this down, too. You'll see. Until then, there's no point both of us going sleepless."

"I should be comforting you," Loki says, pressing against him.

"No. I'm sorry. I must be frustrating you so much. You have to remember I was raised in an era where problems weren't really dealt with. You just manned up and kept going." He strokes Loki's hair.

"I just love you so much. I can't lose you."

"Oh Lo', shh." He kisses Loki's hair and rocks him gently. "You take such good care of me, I doubt that's a possibility. Ever."

Loki moves in order to kiss him, breathing in his scent as he does. The kiss is slow and gentle and when it finally breaks, Steve's thumb caresses Loki's lip. "Someday when I do die, old and grey and surrounded by grandkids, you'll be right there beside me. Our hearts will stop on the same beat."

"Nothing would make me happier than to take that next step with you."

"How about living a life together first?"

"Nothing save that," Loki amends. "Not the first day home we expected, eh?"

"No. Guess we won't be going tobogganing if you're getting that suit from Tony, huh?"

"It won't take long. We can go now. When the time comes, I'll leave for a bit and be right back."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to get in the way of your rescuing me." Steve teases gently.

"I'm not..." Loki furrows his brow and takes a breath. "Does it really bother you?"

Steve takes Loki's hand, kissing it. "I'm a little annoyed that you won't believe me when I say I'm fine. But I don't blame you. I'd do the same for you,"

He nods. "I'll try to be better."

"Forget it. You're already the best."

"Liar," Loki says and kisses him.

"Nope, it's true. That's why I'm going to marry you and no one else." Steve nips Loki's lip.

An hour later, they still haven't made it out of bed. Loki notices the time and hastily dresses. "I'll be right back," he says before giving Steve a quick kiss and disappearing. He appears in the lab of Stark Tower. "Sorry I'm late."

"No you're not." Tony gives him a look while handing him a small box. Then he starts picking things out to show them as he explains them. "Ok, I imagine you can figure out a laptop? It collects all the data. I figured wireless sensors made the most sense for sleeping. You've got 6. They go on temples, wrists, chest and spine. Any questions?"

Loki asks the name of the software and what he should use for applying the sensors to Steve's skin. Once he understands, he pulls Tony into a hug. "Thank you. Truly." He pulls away. "You're an amazing friend."

Tony seems almost blown away by the hug. "You okay there, Lokes? Because touching isn't something we do so much."

"No, I'm not. I'll be back Monday with the data."

"Great. And then we can go vampire hunting. I figured out a net I _think_ they won't be able to escape from. We can test it on Steve."

Loki scowls but nods. "We can discuss the particulars on Monday. Thank you again." He disappears.

Steve looks mildly anxious when Loki reappears. "So?"

He holds up the laptop and a box containing the sensors. "Sorry. No Iron Man suit."

"Darn. I was really hoping to figure out how sex worked with one of those." The sarcasm hides his nerves.

"Only 6 sensors, so that's something. Is it too late to go tobogganing?" Loki asks.

"We could probably still get an hour or two in." He stretches casually. "And maybe stop for a bite to eat on the way home."

"I'm game if you are." He gets his coat, hat, and scarf.

"Definitely" Steve starts getting dressed to go out. Loki goes to feed the cats before he gets too distracted by the Captain's physicality.

Steve finally has a decent number of clothes on and is ready to go. "We'll have to pick up sleds at a department store. But we can do that on the way."


	43. Tobogganing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent outdoors and then more time spent cuddling.

Sleds acquired, they end up at a hill that's popular for the sport. There's a few people, but still lots of room to play. Steve bounces on the balls of his feet, clearly excited. "Ready for this, babe?"

Loki grins, getting a lot of enjoyment from Steve's reaction. He lets Steve go first, saying he wants to see how it's done before attempting it himself. Steve practically launches himself down headfirst. He's laughing and shouting joyfully at all the bumps.

It fills Loki's heart with joy to see him so carefree. He waits until Steve is all the way down before following. It is more thrilling than he anticipated, and he is wearing a wide grin by the time he gets to the bottom.

"Come on." They spend the afternoon up and down until they're both tired and happy.

Dinner is at the pub with the shepherd's pie and the fish and chips they like. And again, Loki drowns his food in malt vinegar. Steve teases him gently and they spend the meal exchanging small touches.

At home the touches are no longer small. There is poetry and wine and cuddling before Loki gets the equipment. He puts them on Steve as instructed, testing to make sure the laptop is taking the readings.

"Think we'd break it if I did something like have sex while wearing it?" He pokes curiously at the sensor on his wrist.

"Probably. Perhaps we can test that later."

"But what if I want you now?" He whines softly, pulling Loki in for a kiss.

Loki sighs. "Then you should have told me before I stuck these things on you." He doesn't pull away though. Instead he returns the kiss.

"I always want you. Constantly. It never goes away." Each sentence is punctuated with a new kiss. "I just. Don't always act on it."

The intermittent kissing continues. "Steve love. I will happily. Kiss you. And touch you. But I think. We should. Hold off on sex."

"Yes, sir." Steve pulls away so he can look into Loki's eyes. "No amount of sex could truly express how I feel for you, anyway."

Loki gives him a soft smile. "There's no need. I can see it in your eyes."

Steve smiles, blushing softly. He takes both of Loki's hands in his and kisses them. "No one's ever taken care of me like you do, before. And, I mean, lots of people have tried to take care of me."

Loki doesn't know how to respond to that. So all he says is, "Let's lie down now, and I'll attempt to sing you to sleep."

"Babe..." Steve smiles, blushing more as he ducks his head. Instead of putting up his argument, he follows Loki to bed, wrapping himself around his god.

"Goodnight, my someone. Goodnight, my love," Loki sings. "Sleep tight, my someone, sleep tight. Our star is shining it's brightest light. Now Goodnight, my love. Oh goodnight. Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be, sweet dreams to carry you close to me. I wish they may, and I wish they might. Now Goodnight, my someone, goodnight"

Steve's breathing slows and evens. Though they both know it won't stay that way. The laptop gathers its data, showing Steve's mind to be incredibly active in sleep. Physical signs of fear show up early and slowly escalate. Steve wakes up with a gasp, but he hopes it's soft enough to let his lover keep sleeping. He opts just to hold Loki tight until morning, not wanting to face his dreams again.

An hour later, Loki shifts a bit. He can tell Steve is awake by his breathing. He looks up and sees in the faint light that the blue eyes are indeed open. "I used to love the stars and the night. My mother taught me about them. And they comforted me with their promise of other worlds. And then I let them take me. They did not comfort me then. Only now with you can I look at them and find some comfort again."

A soft smile, and a stroke of Loki's cheek before Steve replies. "Never fear the fall again, I will catch you. Just as the only fears I have left are those where you can't be found."

"You will always find me. I'll make sure of it." He kisses the ring on Steve's finger. "This will make sure of it."

"Which is why only the dreams can scare me." He whispers, turning Loki's chin so he can kiss him.

"Should we take off those sensors so we can comfort each other properly?"

"Maybe." Steve bites his lip. "We don't have to."

Loki gives him a puzzled look. "Do you think I'm talking about sex?" He breaks into a grin. He starts to peel off the sensors.

"Well, I could go for hot chocolate, too." Steve attempts to play it cool.

Counting out the items on his fingers, Loki responds, "Hot chocolate, couch, blanket, fire."

"French poetry, inevitable seduction." Steve finishes for him.

Loki laughs the laugh Steve loves. "Sounds perfect." He puts the sensors back and sits down the laptop.

He watches Loki's mouth, wanting so much to claim it. "Just being realistic."

With a kiss, Loki tells him to get the blanket and start the fire while he goes to make the hot chocolate. "And don't forget the book."

Steve laughs, collecting his assigned items and setting up their little love nest. Loki joins him there with whipped cream topped mugs of chocolaty goodness. He settles against his lover and asks if they want music.

"Can you finger wiggle my Edith Piaf album on, or must I get up?"

"For you?" He wiggles his fingers. "So on a scale of creepy to I thought I was going to die of fright how bad were your nightmares?"

"About a 7." Steve sticks out his tongue. "Bucky falling again."

Loki rubs his knee soothingly. "I'm sorry, love. But at least you've woken up to a happy truth."

"You?" Steve smiles and pulls Loki closer.

"Yes. But I actually meant that Bucky is alive and well and still your friend."

"I'm a pretty lucky guy." Steve nods.

Loki kisses his cheek. "As am I." He drinks his hot chocolate and enjoys the music and the fire and his love.

It doesn't take long for Steve to start singing along, the French lyrics as bittersweet as the poetry he reads. "Du matin jusqu'au soir  
Et du soir au matin,  
Moi, je l'aime.  
Ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait,  
Moi, je trouve ça parfait  
Car je l'aime..."   
(http://lyricstranslate.com/en/du-matin-jusquau-soir-cause-i-love-you.html their translation is wrong!)

When the song ends, Loki quotes the man in the song. "'Tu bouleverses ma vie.' And I am so grateful for it."

Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "You complete mine."

"The sun is starting to come up," Loki observes.

"Literally and figuratively?" Steve teases and pushes some hair off Loki's face. "I'm sorry I woke you so early."

"Just means I get to nap later." Loki watches as the sky begins to lighten. "I love moments like this. Quiet moments. Moments of contentment, of low rumbling happiness."

Steve wraps his arms around Loki. Then he teases. "Rumbling? Sure that's not my belly?"

"Are you undercutting out of fear, because you don't want to get too sappy, or because you're in a playful mood?"

Steve chuckles. "Do you think I'm capable of ever not being sappy." He starts running his fingers soothingly along Loki's scalp.

Green eyes close. "That leaves fear or playfulness."

"I don't know" He kisses Loki's ear, humming again. Loki turns his head and kisses the awaiting lips, running his tongue along the seam of them. Steve pulls back a little, nipping the tongue. "You're trouble."

"Yes." He moves his lips to Steve's jawline, placing soft kisses along it.

Steve starts tilting his head just slightly out of reach. Soon Loki is crawling on top of him to try to get a taste. Steve is laughing and grabs Loki's hips. "You just love to be on top, don't you?"

"I love to be wherever I can have you."

"I'm all yours. What are your plans?" Steve's thumbs rub circles into Loki's hipbones.

Loki pulls away from Steve's neck to say, "Find out what makes you purr and do that."

"Lots of things make me purr." He presses his mouth to Loki's neck, sucking lightly.

Long fingers slide into the blond hair as he shifts to straddle the body below his. Steve is half leaning half lying on the couch, looking up at his beautiful love. He's somewhere between just pushing him down and taking him, or convincing him for a ride."You are my sun, shining above me. And I am Icarus, dying to touch your glory."

Loki snickers. "My glory? Is that what we're calling it today?"

"Would you prefer wand? Majesty? Silvertongue?" He's teasing again, both verbally and physically as he rubs his hand over Loki's cock through his sleep pants.

"Well now I have my answer," he says as he presses into the touch.

"To what?" Steve keeps stroking. "Will my fiance touch my cock? You know the answer is yes."

"Fear or playfulness. I'd say the answer is definitely playfulness." Loki moves Steve's hand away so he can grind himself against his lover's pelvis.

"Mmn." Steve purrs. "Do that again, please"

"Purr achieved." Loki grinds down slowly, purposefully, again and again. Steve's hips give little bumps up as it continues, eagerness growing.

Their mouths find each other, exchanging needful kisses as the friction becomes less and less satisfying. Finally clothing starts coming off, piling on the floor. When they're skin on skin, Steve shifts his thigh between Loki's legs to spread them. His hands need the firm flesh of his buttocks. Loki reaches a hand out towards the bedroom and uses his power to summon the lubricant. He hands it to Steve.

Steve can't help but laugh. "So useful!" He dribbles the liquid along Loki's asscrack and slowly starts massaging it in.

"And you said I wasn't being used to my full potential."

"At work." Steve clarifies. "I doubt that jerk realizes what a gift I've given him in letting him have your skills."

"He wasn't particularly happy when we tried to show him," Loki says, recalling Tony's reaction to them suddenly appearing on his desk.

"For all his genius, that man has some pretty big blind spots. I just hope I'll be around if they try to bite him." He squeeze Loki's behind. "Why are we talking about anything that isn't your very sweet ass."

"I was just wondering the same thing. And I don't want to wait anymore," he announces, green eyes full of lust. "Line me up."

"You're not stretched enough. I'm not hurting you again." 

He's a little disappointed but nods his agreement. "Hurry then."

Steve does his best to hurry while still doing a thorough job. He tries to alleviate Loki's anxiousness with kisses while he does. Loki leans into Steve's touches wherever they are, however they're made. A little chilly, he pulls the blanket around them again, holding the warmth in.

Finally Steve decides it's time and he guides Loki, lowering him into his lap, not pausing until his lover is fully seated in his lap "Just stay like this two minutes, I'll come no problem."

Placing a palm on the broad chest below him, Loki shifts his hips ever so slightly until a soft moan comes out of the thin lips. "If you're serious, stroke my cock. If you're not, keep your hands on my hips."

"I could, but this way's more fun." His hands move to Loki's hips while he rolls his own beneath his love.

Loki, bottom lip between his teeth, barely moves. Instead he holds himself steady with the help of Steve's hands and his palm pressed against Steve's chest.

Steve grunts. "Lo'? Lo', what are you...? Unh."

"You're doing splendedly, love" It's getting harder and harder for him not to move, but it also feels amazing. "Just keep doing that."

"Suffering?" Steve whines softly, but really? It feels amazing to just be balls-deep in his love's tight heat.

Loki's head flops back. His hips shift just a bit, and then he's moaning. "Fuck yes. Ah! So good."

Steve growls low in his throat, one hand moving to Loki's cock to provide a little encouragement. It works. Loki is starting to move, though he still uses his hand to steady himself. He watches Steve enjoying this. It spurs him to go faster, and soon his semen is spurting over their stomachs.

Steve runs his hand through the semen, bringing it up to Loki's face. "Just a little more, love. Give me that little more."

Loki takes the finger into his mouth, sucking it before starting to bounce up and down.

"There, that's... that's..." Steve groans out a climax, tugging Loki close to his chest. "Fuck. You're so good."

"I love you," Loki says as he returns to kissing along Steve's jaw.

"Yeah, I got that part figured." He yawns loudly.

"Sleepy, love?"

"Most of the time. You'd think I had a problem."

"Ha ha," Loki replies without any mirth. "What I meant was - Do you want to try to sleep now?"

"Not really, but I probably should." He bites his lip.

A worried expression passes over Loki's face. "If you do, I want to put the sensors back on you."

"Yes love." He kisses Loki softly. "Don't fret. This is how we make it better."

"I know. Shall I go get them?"

Steve nods slowly.

Loki walks naked to the bedroom and grabs the laptop and the box holding the sensors. He returns and places them on Steve, kissing each spot before he does. Then he turns on the laptop and opening the software before finally returning to the warmth of Steve under the blanket.

Steve holds Loki close, sighing. "I hope this shows us something."

"I'm sure it will." It's his turn to yawn as he settles against his lover.

"I'm sorry to be such a problem." Steve murmurs sleepily against Loki's hair as he shuts his eyes.

"No problem, love. Fucking you is never a problem."

"Shut up. Sleeping." Steve's trying not to laugh.

Loki just shakes his head and closes his eyes. He quickly falls asleep and dreams he and Steve are in Paris dancing at a supper club.

Once Steve falls asleep, his dreams are all adrenaline and panic. It's the train again, but this time he's falling. And where Bucky should be, is Loki clinging on for dear life. The sensors record all of it, the chaotic peaks and barely readable valleys that the brain is going through. Steve wakes with a gasp, grasping for Loki.

Loki bolts up. He tries to bolt up, but Steve is holding him in place. Adrenaline pumping, he whispers, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's a dream, a dream." He reassures them both as he slowly loosens his grip.

Heart still thumping, Loki's head drops back down. He tries to shield his eyes from the light of day. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I never want to think about it again." He strokes Loki's hair. "sorry."

"Don't be. It's not as though you can control it." Loki tells him about his dream, hoping it will sooth his lover. "You were leading, and I was wearing a gorgeous white dress. But it wasn't our wedding. I just happened to be wearing white."

"You would look good in white." Steve holds Loki close, taking comfort in his lover's heat. "We could honeymoon in Europe. I'd like to have some good memories there to replace the bad."

"Sounds lovely."

"We seem to be going by my customs for everything. Is there anything you really want?" Steve sits up, happy to change the conversation.

"You. I'd like live music for at least a couple of hours. I'd like our first dance to be a waltz. And I already told you I want your art on display if we have it in a gallery."

"We'll have to scout out a local band. And you can hand pick what you want displayed." He pokes Loki's nose. "Will you wear your armour? I'm considering my Army dress uniform."

"The new one? Or should I surprise you with something a bit fancier."

"Whatever you want. Just remember there's going to be a lot of pictures, and someday you'll have to explain it to our kids."

"Which is why I'd rather not wear my current uniform," Loki tells him. "You can design me something if you like. Hungry?"

The former god begins to remove the sensors, placing a gentle kiss on the skin it covered.

Steve sighs. "Always hungry. My body needs energy from somewhere."

"What would you like for breakfast? Anything you want."

After a moments consideration, Steve decides. "Pizza."

"Pizza?" Loki repeats to ensure he heard correctly.

"Mmhmmn. With bacon and ham and sausage. And extra cheese."

"And where shall I get you this pizza from?"

"What? Can't you finger wiggle one up?" He teases. "I bet Tony could get me one."

"Perhaps you should marry Tony then," Loki teases back.

"For pizza? Tempting..." He grins then pulls Loki in for a kiss.

Against Steve's lips he says, "I hear Italy has good pizzas."

"They invented them. New York perfected them." He gives Loki another kiss. "You getting ideas?"

"Mmmmmaybe." Loki gives Steve another kiss before getting up and taking the laptop and sensors to the bedroom.

Steve rolls his shoulders and his neck in an attempt to relieve some of their stiffness. He considers following Loki, to wash up a bit and put in some clothing, but it sounds like a lot of work.

Loki cleans up and changes. He returns wearing khakis, a forest green v-neck sweater and putting on his coat and scarf. "I'll be back in a bit with your pizza." He gives Steve a kiss and goes.

Steve decides if Loki can get dressed, he can do the same. But as he steps into the bathroom the tub looks so terribly inviting that he decides he'll run a nice soothing bath.

Loki arrives in the Italian town of Agropoli to find the sun is out. He puts on his sunglasses and goes to find Pizzaria Anna. He decides he and Steve need to come to this small coastal town as part of their honeymoon. He finds the pizzaria and does his best to order Steve his pizza. He returns to D.C. in victory. "Steve! Pizza!"

Steve comes out in a towel, having just stripped down for his bath (which is still running.) "Fast. I'm impressed. Let me just turn that water off."

Loki puts the pizza on the table and gets plates, napkins, and drinks.

"You spoil me." Steve catches Loki in his arms and spins him around, continuing in a sing-song voice. "You love me, I can tell."

"It's from a lovely town just south of Naples named Agropoli. Right on the coast. You're going to love it," Loki says animatedly. 

"I should just give you a map and let you pick out the whole honeymoon. I just care that I'm with you." He strokes a thumb over Loki's lip.

The former god sobers up but only just enough to become still. "No. We plan it together. I want you to show me the places you love."

That sobers Steve as well. "They're all gone or changed to something new. This house. This is my place I love now. There's so much world out there that I've barely seen except to know it's not my world anymore."

"You're right. It isn't your world. It's ours. Yours and mine." He strokes Steve's face. "Now eat your pizza."

"It smells wonderful." As he moves to his chair his towel catches and he loses it. 

Loki chuckles. "Is this a new thing? Eating pizza for breakfast while nude?"

Steve blushes hard, grabbing his towel. "Could be. I was actually planning to take a bath after. Since certain people keep telling me to relax."

"That sounds wonderful."

"You joining?" He takes a big slice of pizza and lifts it directly to his mouth. The pleasured moan he makes could be described as nothing short of lustful.

"How can I refuse such a eloquent invitation," Loki tells him.

Steve manages to chew and swallow. "This is so good! I wish it was physically possible to love you more."

Loki takes his first bite. He makes his own yummy sound. It's so good, he does not talk again until he is done.

Steve leans in. "I suppose it'd be out of the question to make this our new regular place?"

"Then it wouldn't be special, love."

"I don't know. Seeing you every day makes you more special, to me." He scoots his chair closer so he can lean against Loki as he eats.

"We'll see if you still feel that way in 20 years."

"I plan to." Steve takes some more pizza. "Be there to see it, I mean."

Loki's mind has jumped back. "I remember Bruce telling me about eating cold pizza for breakfast. But he was very clear it needed to be cold."

"Bruce can keep his cold pizza. I like hot pizza to go with my hot Loki." Steve finishes off one last slice. "Ugh. I'm so full, I think I'll sink to the bottom of the tub."

"If you drown I shall never forgive you."

"Come keep me safe." He leans in conspiratorially. "I'll let you touch my boy parts."

Loki laughs. "I hate to tell you this, but you don't make that sound very enticing."

"Your loss. I'm going to drown. I promise to clean up from breakfast later." He gets up and heads for the bathroom, tossing his towel at Loki's head.

After quickly cleaning the kitchen, Loki goes to the bathroom where Steve is soaking. He knocks on the wall. "How is the bath coming along?"

"Almost perfect."

He walks over and kneels beside the tub. His fingers run through the sheen of bubbles. "Anything I can do to make it absolutely perfect?"

Steve nods, opening a shut eye to look at Loki.

"Name it."

"Join me." Wet fingers cup the back of Loki's skull as he's pulled forward for a kiss.

Loki accepts the kiss. Then he takes off his shoes and socks and gets in otherwise fully clothed.

Steve laughs and hugs his lover. "Comfortable?"

"Yep."

"You're gorgeous." He kisses behind Loki's ear.

It tickles and makes Loki giggle.

"I love when you laugh." Steve's lips brush gently against Loki's earlobe. "It makes me feel all tingly inside."

"Are you sure that's not my stomach digesting?" he teases, calling back to Steve's attempts earlier.

"Let's see." Steve slips his hand beneath Loki's shirt. The sweater has gotten heavy with the water. Loki decides to remove it.

"You are a hot mess, my love." Steve's given up on playing and has settled for kissing Loki's neck.

"I'm _you're_ hot mess."

Steve nods. "You definitely are." His hand slides down Loki's arm until their two ringed hands are together and he twines their fingers.

Loki relaxes against his lover's broad chest. "Getting in here fully clothed was not my best idea."

"Shall I undress you?"

"Please," he replies, a smile growing on his face.

Steve starts slowly working on Loki's clothing, starting with his shirt. He hums as he works, the wet items falling with a plop on the bathroom tile as they are discarded. When Loki's finally naked, he stretches just a bit, rubbing himself against Steve skin.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Steve's fingers trace the plains of Loki's muscle, focusing mostly on his stomach.

"Getting comfortable."

"Need any help?" His hands slowly move lower, now stroking Loki's hips and thighs.

"You're insatiable."

"I wasn't planning on coming." Steve starts sucking the spot over Loki's pulse while he gently squeezes his cock.

"Steve," he breathes. "You're a bad influence."

Steve merely nods as he begins to run his hand up and down the shaft, trying to awaken it.

"Steve." The blood rushes down, filling his cock.

"Shh." Steve nuzzles Loki's ear, sucks it into his mouth, as his hand continues to work.

"Why?" There are so many whys he wants to know the answers to. Why this? Why him?

"Because I love you." He kisses Loki's hair. "Because I have never met anyone else like you. Because you've so thoroughly filled the emptiness that was haunting me. Because you gave up everything to be with me and I can never repay that."

"I gained so much more than what I gave up."

"Lo'?" Steve stops his stroking to wrap arms and legs around his lover. "Let's move to the bed so I can worship you properly."

Loki shakes his head in disbelief. "You're making it a bit difficult for me to move at the moment," he chuckles.

"But I wanted to rub you down with oil and then swallow you as deep as I can." A small whine and a bit of pout.

"And I would love for you to do that, but I can't get up with you holding me so tightly." Loki turns his head to give Steve a kiss.

"Oh!" Realization hits and he releases his hold.

"Silly man." Loki gets out of the tub and dries off. Steve stares longingly at the lithe for for a moment before he climbs out. He dries quickly and goes to find the oil he wants.

"How do you want me?" Loki asks as he slides onto the bed.

"Start on your belly." He finds the oil he wants, one that is supposedly infused with green tea while Loki rolls onto his stomach and stretches out his hands and legs. Straddling Loki's thighs, he drizzles the oil along his spine and brushes it out over his muscles using his thumbs.

"Mmm. I should get you pizza more often."

"What can I say? I'm grateful." His hands work up to Loki's shoulders, then up his right arm, firmly stroking each muscle. He moves back down and over to the left arm giving it just as much care. Loki is so relaxed he's just about ready to fall asleep.

He's moving down again. Down to Loki's ass, where his fingers do a bit more than relax this time. He shifts, opening his legs to give Steve more room to work. Steve plays with Loki's ass just enough to give him a taste before he's smoothing oil along one long leg.

"Tease," Loki sighs, not terribly upset by it.

Steve licks along Loki's asscrack as he finishes the other leg, then he gently nudges his lover onto his back. Loki turns, his cock half hard.

"I'm so lucky. What a beautiful beau I have." Steve gently messages Loki's temples, then his fingers slide along the sides of his neck t a full palm stroking of his chest.

"You're going to spoil me," Loki warns.

"Oh, I'm trying to." He leans in sucking teasingly lightly on a nipple as he oils up Loki's belly.

A moan escapes Loki's lips as his cock hardens even more. "I love you."

"And I, you. My night sky. My raison d'etre. Mon beau dieu." Each name is chased by a flurry of kisses that are wandering ever further down. "I don't do this for just anyone."

"I should hope you don't. I should hope I'm the only one you do this for."

"Mmhmmn." Steve licks along the side of Loki's cock with a broad strong of his tongue while his hand slides down Loki's thigh. Eyes closed, Loki allows himself to enjoy this moment. It's hard to believe that Steve's nightmares were only a few hours earlier. And now here they are enjoying each other immensely. Steve can think of nothing better to chase away those memories than to pour all his attention into Loki. And is he ever. His mouth wraps around Loki's cock as his hands caress his thighs.

Loki's hand busies itself with his own nipple. His back arches off the bed as he tries not to thrust. Steve adjusts his angle slightly so he can take Loki even deeper. He gags slightly but he fights it and manages his goal. He swallows around the head of Loki's cock as one hand moves up to squeeze his balls.

"Starlight," Loki gasps as his hands grip the sheets. "Oh starlight! I'm coming." A moment later, he does.

Steve swallows it all before slowly pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He lays on his side beside Loki, smiling calmly. Loki is still trying to recover from the way Steve can take him from complete relaxation to unbridled lustful pleasure. He's the only one who has ever done that to him. It still boggles the former god's mind.

The gentlest kiss is pressed to Loki's temple. "I love you."

"Love doesn't begin to cover what I feel for you right now."

Steve chuckles, his arm resting lightly around Loki's waist.

Loki looks over at him, a strange light in his eye. "Steve?"

"Mmhmmn?"

"Do you think we had to go through our pain to be ready for each other?"

"I know my pain helped define who I am. If yours did the same, then yes. We wouldn't be the us we are today without it. Why?" Another kiss, to the forehead.

He strokes Steve's arm. "I just wonder if I had met you before, before my fall if you...if I... I was a better man then. But I don't know how willing I would have been to have given up Asgard."

"While I was frozen still? Imagine if you found me." He shakes his head, a chuckle. "My secret? I wanted to go down with that plane. I was okay with it. My only regret was Peggy but she was so strong. I knew she didn't need me."

"Peggy. I suppose if I had met you before you were frozen you would have been too devoted to her."

Steve shifts so he can lay his head on Loki's chest. "Whatever stardust we're all made of, you and Peg are definitely the same stuff. So strong."

Loki huffs out a laugh. "An excellent non-answer. It's alright. I already know the answer. You needed to be frozen. And apparently I needed to learn the truth of who I was, what I was."

"There's a story, in human myth, about a king called Midas who was so in love with gold that he begged the gods for the ability to turn anything he touched into gold. He's granted the ability and at first it's magnificent. But then he begins to realize his mistake when every bite turns to gold in his mouth. And then his daughter hugs him..." Steve shakes his head.

"Be careful what you wish for." Loki nods. "Being here with you makes the pain all worth it. And that's something I never thought I'd say."

"I've always taken it as every gift comes with a price." He strokes Loki's stomach. "We've bought this happiness with blood and tears."

"The price would have been so much less with Peggy. I don't know whether to be sad or thankful that they didn't find you until they did."

"I'm grateful. What if they had found me while she was still mostly young but had already moved on? Now, it's enough knowing she had a good life. Then? It would've killed me."

"I can't imagine you'd be easy to move on from. If they had gotten to you a year or two after...maybe I would have actually succeeded in taking over Midgard...if I had wanted it."

"I'd have gained Howard, but truly lost Bucky. And what about Sam and Tash and Bruce? The Commandos were great guys, but I have a family now."

That helps to put things in perspective for Loki. He had been feeling oddly guilty about his happiness. And guilt is not an emotion he has had much familiarity with. Only lately, and especially after Frigga's death, has it come full force to haunt him. "Life is odd and strange and beautiful."

Steve agrees. "I'm much happier now than I think I would have been if I'd, uh, lived."

"Except you can't sleep. And there's an ancient legendary creature after you. Two if you count me," he adds with a smile.

"But internet! And so many less diseases. If I'd been born to this era, ma wouldn't have died young to TB."

"Alright alright. You've convinced me." He gives Steve a squeeze. "I do so love you. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am. Can't you see that?" He smiles up at Loki.

The sorcerer lightly runs his thumb over Steve's eyelashes. "All I see is love."

"That's fair. There is a lot of it."

Loki decides to change the subject. "So where are you going to put the paintings when they arrive?"

"How about the hallway by the entrance?" Steve had almost forgotten they'd picked out art. "Then anyone who comes to visit will see it."

"Perfect. They should arrive this week. So that's something to look forward to." He smiles at his lover.

"And you're going vampire hunting. Don't pretend you aren't excited." Steve shifts again, tugging blankets up to their waists.

"It will be an interesting challenge," Loki admits. "The smoke they leave behind is, as Tony said, most intriguing."

"Is there a way to collect it?"

"I'm sure there is." He considers the possibilities as his fingers move up and down Steve's arm.

Steve purrs at the sensation. "We gonna stay in bed all day?"

"Hmm? Oh. No. I thought maybe we could go for a ride, possibly visit the Spy Museum. I've been wanting to go there."

"You know Natasha is a walking spy museum, right?" He winks.

"I do. But I read about it, and it sounds like fun." Loki shrugs. "We don't have to. Was there something you'd rather do instead?"

"Nah, it's fine. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you're getting us in to."

"Endless teasing from Natasha? We'd get that anyway."

Steve considers and nods.

Neither one of them gets up or even appears to want to. They end up remaining in bed for another half hour before Loki finally stretches and rolls out of bed to dress.


	44. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readings are taken of Steve's sleep and it's decided they need the help of a telepath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I(missgnutmeg) have been an X-Men fan since I was 9, and m2be loves them probably more than me. Of course they were going to show up eventually.

"Noo..." Steve whines, reaching over the empty spot.

"Too late." He goes to the bathroom where his clothes are still wet. He dries them with a wave of his hand and puts them back on.

Steve groans and slowly pulls out of bed. "I guess I need clothing."

"It is rather chilly outside."

"Too bad I can't just wear you." Steve teases as he finds some dark jeans, light blue tee, and dark blue sweater.

Loki looks at him. "There are times I prefer you clothed," he says huskily.

Steve raises an eyebrow then laughs.

The reply is a stuck out tongue.

Dressed, Steve wraps his arms around Loki. "You driving?"

He looks nervous. "I'd prefer not to. The snow and ice..."

"Its okay. I will. Need anything else? Or just kiss the kits and we're off?"

"I think we're off."

Steve nods. "You know, its almost nice enough for the bike..."

"I'm game if you are. I love having the excuse to hold you."

"And I love having a powerful beast between my legs." Steve teases as he judges the snow and slush outside. It might be a little wet...

Loki just shakes his head at the bad joke.

Eventually Steve settles on the car keys. "Not quite nice enough. I miss her, though."

A joke is made about Loki feeling jealous as they climb into the car. "White snow. Jotunheim's snow is more blue in color. When I used to think of Midgard, I'd think of white snow."

"There are places with blue snow, like the Arctic, where it's really deep." Steve tries not to think on it too much.

"When should we take Sam to dinner?" Loki's mind is kind of all over the place. It happens sometimes. He flits from topic to topic as his brain hums in his head.

"Soon? I need to call him." Steve smiles. He always thinks it's adorable when Loki gets like this.

"We should take him somewhere fancy. Or does he not like fancy?"

"Sam is a substance over surface guy. He'd prefer a really good meal."

They stop at a stoplight. "It amazes me that everyone just decides that red means stop and they all follow that. And it seems to be universal. When did red come to mean stop? Is it because it's the color of blood?"

"Danger." Steve nods and shrugs. Then he tries giving Loki a new idea to ponder. "Personally I find it interesting that modern humans hang lights at crossroads, while ancient ones would hang sacrifices or criminals there. Have lights become the new offering to the gods?"

"Mmm. I've never understood why some gods ask for sacrifice. It's not like we get any additional power from it."

"Proof of devotion."

"Seems a waste. And not particularly entertaining. Do you know what was?" Loki smiles at the memories. "Oracles. The Olympians excelled at oracles when they were worshiped here. Pretend to tell the future, make it as vague as possible, and watch the mortals play it out."

Steve shakes his with a chuckle. "We still do that to ourselves. Fortunes are in every newspaper."

"I wonder if Apollo is behind it. He has a gift for that sort of thing." They pass a church that sets Loki's mind running again. "How did you feel when you learned the old gods were real?"

"I'd just time traveled 70 years into my own future not two weeks before." Steve points out. "But I'd always thought the myths had to have some reality they were born from."

"When will it get warmer?"

"It's already getting warmer, we've left the dead of winter and are headed slowly to spring. Has anyone warned you about the groundhog yet?" Steve raises his eyebrow as he pulls into a parking spot.

Loki is slightly confused. "Groundhog? Are they not small mammals? Why would I need to be warned about a groundhog?" He's a little excited, thinking perhaps one has become a killer or something.

Steve turns to look at Loki. "There's a popular folk legend now that if a certain groundhog sees his shadow on the 2nd of February, it will scare him back into his hole and make winter longer."

"You're joking. You're not joking. That's one of the silliest things I've ever heard." He stares at Steve. "You all believe that but not necessarily climate change. You are a strange people."

"And people wonder why I have trouble fitting in sometimes."

Loki takes Steve's arm. "Come on. Let's go be spies."

Steve grabs a hat from the car and pulls it low as he leads the way in, leaning to whisper. "You know I already am, right?"

Green eyes roll as Loki steps to the ticket booth to pay to go in. It's a fun museum. Loki completely gets into it, choosing an alias and learning the background. It's interesting to see the old gadgets, and he asks Steve if he ever used any of the ones from the 1940s.

Steve didn't use many but he points out a couple he remembers Peggy using. He really was more of a soldier. Too forward, too visible.

Loki is impressed by some of the items. "I would like to have been a spy I think. We should watch a James Bond movie tonight. Perhaps one of the older ones."

"I should take you to visit Peggy next time I go. If she's having a good day, she could tell you all about it." He smiles softly.

The idea does not seem to sit well with Loki. He tenses slightly, a forced smile on his lips. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Steve nods, understanding. "I would love for her to meet you, for her to see that she doesn't have to worry about me anymore. But not if you're uncomfortable."

"If you think it would help her. If you think she would understand," he says, trying to be gentle.

"I doubt she'd remember ten minutes after." Steve looks away, quietly. Loki takes his hand, not caring if anyone notices. Steve squeezes back. "Age has taken it's toll on her. But sometimes, sometimes she's still my Peggy."

'My Peggy.' The words cause Loki's heart to break a little. He knows he has no right and that there is nothing to be jealous of, not now. And yet that's a piece of Steve's heart that will never be his. "That must be wonderful to see."

"It's heartbreaking, to be honest. That last little bit of my life is ebbing away." Steve shakes his head, smiling to prevent tears. "But that's not why we're here."

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be fun."

Steve nods. "Lead the way. And maybe... have you tried sushi yet? I'll introduce you to Japanese food when we're done here. Tash loves it."

"I've not." He doesn't find the thought of raw fish particularly tantalizing. But he'll try it if Steve wishes. They get to the end of the museum. But then Loki spends a good 10 minutes in the gift shop. There are several things there he wants but ultimately he just buys a pen.

"I'm impressed by your willpower. Gonna take the pen to work?" Steve teases as they get back in the car. Then he pauses, tilts his head. "Are you going to put a picture of me on your desk now that everyone knows?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Loki replies honestly. "May I?"

"As long as it's not terribly embarrassing. I'd be willing to pose with the kits if you wanted something like that." He takes them to the sushi place Natasha had dragged him to last time she was in town.

The idea obviously makes Loki happy. He looks at the menu and says, "No octopus please."

"But it's good." Steve winks. "How about eel? Actually, we can order lots of things and I'll eat whatever you don't."

"As long as I can identify it," Loki agrees.

They order pairs of about a dozen different varieties, plus just one octopus for Steve. They also order miso soup and mixed vegetable tempura.

"Ok, chopsticks." Steve holds them up. "Are you familiar?"

Loki shakes his head. "Not particularly. I've tried, but I'm not very good. Tony makes fun of me."

"Well, sushi is big pieces so it helps. But also no one here will judge you if you use fingers."

After getting Steve to identify everything, Loki starts to eat. He tries to use the chopsticks at first but then abandons them for his fingers. It's a lot better than he anticipated. And he eats about 75% of the choices Steve got.

"Good?" Steve smiles. "This type of place you can just keep ordering until you're full." Steve pulls out the paper ordering menu and starts marking down more choices. "They've also got a few noodle dishes here, if you'd prefer?" This new order is large, on Steve's part. There's a reason he was introduced to all you can eat restaurants.

Loki shakes his head. "Perhaps next time. I'm already getting full."

"Well, just pick what you want from my order." The food comes quickly and Steve eats nearly as fast. Another skill developed after the serum.

The former god eats three more pieces and is done. He drinks his tea and watches Steve.

As he finishes, Steve looks at Loki with a smile. He licks his lips. "Want to do anything else before we go home."

"We need toilet paper and milk. And I need more tea."

"Groceries, check." Steve pays their bill and they head out. They make their grocery stop quick, then it's home again to put away their purchases and be pounced by hungry kits.

Loki feeds them, though they make it a bit difficult. "Movie? Or do you have a better idea."

"Movie could be nice." He folds the bags and puts them away. "Something romantic? Please?"

"As you wish. Pick something out, and I'll pour us some wine."

Steve decides on a movie called 'Silence of the Lambs' remembering Natasha talking about how romantic the book was while she read it. He questions the thriller denomination, but figures it could still be romantic. Natasha wouldn't guide him wrong, right?

Loki brings the wine and drapes the blanket over them. He finds the title strange for a romantic film, but he doesn't question it. After about 10 minutes, he asks, "Are you sure this is a romance?"

"The TV says it's a thriller, but Tash couldn't stop talking about the romance when she read the book. I think the FBI agent and the murderer fall in love or something?" Steve leans against Loki, admittedly confused.

The first time they show Hannibal Lector, Loki tenses and squeezes himself against Steve.

Steve also takes a shocked breath, hugging Loki close. "But... but how?"

"Perhaps a descendant of one of Odin's bastard children."

"No wonder he's a cannibal." Steve mutters.

After a while, Loki notes, "He is...intriguing."

"Smart. But dangerously so." He squeezes Loki a little closer.

"I still wouldn't call this a romance."

"No. Maybe the book is different? Or maybe Tash is weird." He's willing to wager on the second. He grabs his phone and googles it. "Well, there are four books about his character. All made into movies. And a TV series? Uh. Apparently much of the romance is removed in the movies so the FBI agent can be a strong female character."

"Is the age difference still there? She seems awfully young for him."

"Must be. Apparently he was a child during my war. Besides, who are you to say anything, you've got, what? 2000 years on me?" Steve's teasing and he kisses Loki's neck.

"Yes, I know how it sounds coming from me. But I'm not taking advantage of your naiveté." He sighs. "I've never found couples who have a very obvious power imbalance romantic."

"I sort of want to read the books now." He puts his head on Loki's shoulder. "I mean, give them ten years they could work really well. She's the hero dedicated to the nation and he's the - hopefully former - monster who's cultured and well read who wants to show her the world."

Loki isn't sure how to feel about the comparison Steve is making. And by the end of the movie, it's pretty obvious there is no 'former' about Hannibal's tendencies. "Is that how people will see us? Hero and former monster?"

"No. I'm no hero, and you certainly aren't a monster." He takes Loki's hand and squeezes it. "You sure as hell wouldn't do the shit he did."

"It was a good movie, but not one I was prepared for. Perhaps we should watch another?"

Steve nods. "Yes, something less violent."

"Jane Eyre? Still a bit dark but definitely a romance. Or Northanger Abbey. Or basically anything by Jane Austen?"

"Ooh. Can I drool over Mr. Darcy?" Steve teases.

"Considering that I will be drooling over Mr. Darcy as well, of course you can."

Steve laughs. "Sounds perfect, then."

They discover there are quite a few movie and miniseries versions of Pride and Prejudice. They go with the 2005 movie version.

Steve snuggles in, his head on Loki's shoulder. It's just what he wanted.

And then it's time once again for bed. Loki attaches the sensors to Steve's body and turns on the laptop. Steve sighs but allows it. He clearly is not a fan, but is hoping the data will be helpful.

Loki gives him a gentle kiss. "I'll take all of this back to Tony tomorrow. Hopefully these three sessions will be enough. And if it isn't, I'll let you fuck me while wearing them." He smiles.

Steve shakes his head. "They're going to want comparable data from my female form."

"I wish I could just take all of this away."

"Don't, baby. Don't feel guilty or responsible. You are my joy and my comfort." Steve's strong arms wrap around Loki.

"I feel neither guilty nor responsible. I feel powerless. I hate feeling powerless."

"Powerless? It seems to me like you're doing something about the problem." Steve taps the sensor on his temple.

Loki is not amused. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I believe you shouldn't feel powerless because you _are_ working towards solving the problem. You're going to save me from myself, it seems."

It doesn't quite work, but Loki appreciates the effort. He begins to undress in front of Steve, slowly taking off each layer.

Steve licks his lips. "Have I mentioned lately how mind-bogglingly beautiful I find you?"

Loki smiles. "That reminds me, we need to buy body paint."

"Yes." Steve scoops Loki up and presses him into their bed. "Every excuse to get you naked is the right one."

Loki looks up into the impossibly blue eyes. "You make me feel so safe and loved."

"You give me the strength I need to protect this world so it'll be safe for you and our future children." He lays himself on top of Loki, his head over his heart.

Wrapping his arms around Steve, Loki holds him tightly. "We'll get through this. Together we can get through anything."

Steve yawns. "So long as you never let me go."

"Never," Loki confirms. He closes his eyes, turning off the light without bothering to wiggle his fingers.

"I hope I won't wake you. I'd offer to sleep on the couch but then I wouldn't sleep at all." He gently kisses Loki's chest.

"I'd rather have you wake me than try to sleep alone. Besides, I can always just sleep at work," he teases.

"Mmn. That makes me think of something." Steve leans up to look into Loki's eyes. "Physically strong red-headed female falls in love with a monster that would never hurt her? She calls it romantic...? I completely missed it at first."

"Bruce," Loki realizes. "Ha."

"That girl. I wonder if she knew at the time?"

"Part of her did." He chuckles. "I almost feel sorry for her."

"Not everyone can be in love with me, Loki." He teases.

"Not everything is about you, Steve." Loki teases back.

"Only your life." Steve snuggles closer. "But you were going to say?"

"I can't recall now. Must not have been important."

"Steve nods, yawns. "Let's try to get some sleep, then."

Loki nods and closes his eyes once again. Ten minutes later, he's asleep.

Steve's awake about an hour later, but eventually the feel and smell of Loki lull him into a shallow sleep. Dreams haunt him, but not enough to wake him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bruce is looking at the results. His brow is furrowed, not a good sign. "Tony, this...this can't be right. Can it?"

Tony wanders over. "What? Looks like a fear response, makes sense for dating Loki."

He scowls. He plays back the bit that interested him. "Here. It spikes then remains at this high level. And look at this. The only time I've seen activity in like this is in telepaths."

"Telepaths?" Loki asks.

"In fairness, no one knows what all the serum did to Steve." Tony looks a bit closer. "Dad's notes never had much but it was apparently supposed to make him at peak human capacity for everything. That could include latent telepathic ability?"

"He hasn't shown any signs," Loki tells them. "I would expect headaches, hearing voices."

"Bruce, you're the doctor-y one. Tell me if these sorts of reading are only from telepathy going out or could someone be targeting our Capsicle to steal Avenger secrets?"

"That's a definite possibility."

"Is it only while he sleeps, then? And why wouldn't it affect his female form?" 

"Perhaps it does only less so," Loki says. "The last time he was female, he still had nightmares."

Tony nods. "I guess female hormones put whoever off his scent at first until they realized what it was. I think we might need help on this one."

"Doctor Strange?" Bruce asks. "Or are we thinking of someone more telepathic-y."

"If our own magician isn't helping do you think Strange could? Though. Doctor." Tony ponders, pacing back and forth. "My only other thought is to try to reach out to the X-Men, but I'm not sure they'd want to help us."

"X-Men?" Loki asks.

"Team of mutants lead by Charles Xavier. Though they tend to care mostly about mutant rights issues. I doubt they'd want to help Steve."

"Steve is a powerful voice. Perhaps if he supported their cause in return," Loki suggests.

"Maybe." Tony crosses his arms. "Bruce?"

"Couldn't hurt. And I'm pretty sure Steve actually does support their cause," Bruce says. "But you should probably ask first before making an offer."

"You kidding? Steve's such a bleeding heart..." He stops because of the look Loki's giving him. "It wouldn't hurt to call Professor Xavier. Really, we just need one telepath to help us find out what's going on in Steve's head."

"Where can I find this Professor Xavier?" Once they tell him, Loki calls Steve and gives him the update. "Tony believes this Professor Xavier may be able to help."

Steve listens and nods to himself. "I've heard of him, he seems to do a lot of good things for the mutant movement. Do you think he'd really help?"

"We may need to offer your advocacy, among other things. But I'm sure I can convince him," Loki assures him.

"Yeah, for sure. You know me, Lo'. You can offer anything you feel right." Steve is pacing a bit, nervous. Amazing how this little bit of data did so much for them.

"I'll contact him immediately. I love you."

"Love you too. Let me know as soon as you do."

Loki says good-bye before hanging up. Then he calls Professor Xavier. "Professor Xavier, my name is Loki. I am in need of your services, and I was hoping we could meet."

The voice on the other end is slow at first, but when it does speak it's flavoured by a British accent. "What services do you mean? I run a school for gifted youngsters. I fear you may have me confused with someone else."

"I assure you I do not. Perhaps we could speak in person. I can be there anytime that is convenient for you," Loki offers.

"Are you the same Loki that attacked New York?"

Loki takes a breath, afraid this will be the end of the conversation. "I am, but I seek your help for someone else, someone deserving."

Charles can sense Loki's sincerity in this and also in not avoiding the topic. "Very well, I can hear your request though I'm doubtful I can help."

"May I see you now?"

"Now?" This causes some puzzlement as he can sense no lie. "I... suppose that's convenient."

"Thank you." Loki hangs up the phone and tells Tony and Bruce he's going to see the Professor. The next moment, he's standing in front of the school. He enters the quiet building and assumes the children are all in class. "Hello? Anyone? I'm searching for Professor Xavier."

A voice echoes in Loki's mind. "They didn't show you as a teleporter on the news. Go down the hall, third door on the right."

Loki follows the instructions and knocks on the door. He enters when he's told and finds a bald elderly man sitting behind a rich desk. His face is kind. "Professor Xavier I presume. I am Loki. Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Well, I must say you've intrigued me. Hardly what media made you out to be. Or is this something new we've decided to try?" The professor tents his fingers as he looks at Loki.

"I've found your media often gets things wrong." Loki sits across the desk from him. "I am here, because I am told you are a telepath. Is that correct.?"

The professor raises an eyebrow. "You made it to my office, didn't you? Now why would you need a telepath?"

Loki smiles at his flub. He chalks it up to preoccupation. "Steve Rogers. He has been having horrible nightmares coupled with insomnia. We took some readings while he slept and concluded that there could be some telepathic influence that is causing this. I was hoping you might confirm this for us, help us determine who might be doing this."

"Steve Rogers... Captain America?" He sits back in his chair, considering. "That is interesting."

"He believes in your cause, allowing mutants to coexist with other humans. And I'm sure he would be very appreciative if you were to help him."

"Now that sounds like bribery." He pauses, wheeling back a bit from his desk. "I am willing to confirm or disprove your suspicions, but any aid past that will come at a price, I'm afraid."

"What sort of price?"

"You have to understand, mutant rights are my main concern. Your Captain Rogers, while empowered, is not actually a mutant. But he could help me out in a big way. I want to see a mutant become a member of the Avengers." He meets Loki eye to eye.

Loki nods. "You know my background. They lived it and still wished to make me an Avenger, though I continue to resist. Surely if they are willing to include me, they would be willing to include a mutant."

"But you do have... certain advantages." Charles smiles politely.

"Advantages?" Loki asks innocently. "I don't know what you mean. What do you need us to do?"

"Really. You expect to hide a secret you're that proud of from the world's most powerful telepath?" He clicks his tongue.

"I'm not sure proud is the right word. More like amazed and thrilled."

Charles nods. "Enjoy it. You can only be young and in love once. Now. It would be best if I could be in the same room to connect most fully in his mind. Do you have a plan?"

"He's currently in D.C.," Loki explains. "He can come up here. Does he need to be asleep for this?"

"I'm not sure, actually. We'll have to see the nature of the intrusion." A bell rings somewhere, and the sounds of students changing classes can be heard for a couple minutes. Then a second bell and the quiet returns. "It might be beneficial if some of your other friends came. They could get to know some of my mutants while I worked with the Captain. Perhaps consider some possible Avenger candidates?"

"I will be sure to extend the invitation, though you may come to regret it." He stands and offers his hand. "Thank you, Professor. I will be in touch."

Charles shakes the hand firmly. "You'll forgive me for not rising."

"Of course." Loki leaves the room before returning to the tower. He calls Steve, putting him on speaker so that Tony and Bruce can participate in the conversation. He tells them everything the Professor said.

"I have no problem with that." Steve speaks first, trying to hide the fact that his mouth is full as he was finishing off their leftover pizza while Loki was speaking.

Bruce agrees. "Having a mutant on the team would definitely send a powerful message. And I've always been curious about the school."

"Cool. Field trip. I wouldn't mind a peak at some of their tech. Maybe I could improve it." Tony grins.

Steve snorts. "Not too much improving, Stark, we want these people to be our friends."

"When can we go?" Loki would like it to be immediately, but he knows the others may have appointments or other responsibilities they need to take care of first.

"You know I'm free." Steve's voice tells them.

Tony shrugs. "This is why I have a Pepper. So I can go gallivanting."

Bruce nods. "Whenever is best for the Professor."

"I'll confirm with Professor Xavier then and let you know." Loki calls the Professor back, and they agree that the Avengers will come up the following day.


	45. Vaccine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire vaccine is developed and tested.

Tony grins. "Long time since we've been to school. I wonder if the girls are still pretty?"

"Don't make me tell Pepper on you," Bruce threatens.

Tony rolls his eyes, huffing a breath. "Yes, _dad_."

Bruce shakes his head. "If you want to look at girls, I suggest trying a college. At least then it will be legal."

"Who said I was planning on looking at the students?"

"Oh thank God," Bruce sighs in relief.

"Jeez, Bruce, give me some credit." Tony makes a face and then wanders back to the machine he'd been playing with earlier.

"Sorry," the gamma expert says. "I'm not used to you being responsible."

"Dirty lies." A clamour is heard as he drops a tool then quickly picks it up again.

"Any more progress on the nanites?" Loki asks.

"Yup. And this thing." He clanks the device in front of him with a wrench. "Will help us keep the vampires in place so we can test them. Just a few more tweaks and we can send you hunting."

"Good. I'm itching for a good hunt." Loki makes a sour face. "Oh shit, I sound like Thor."

"Some would call it an improvement." Tony points out.

"Verily, Stark. And shall I start speaking like this?" he asks in a booming voice. "And stomping around touching all of your things?"

"Don't touch my things. I like _that_ about you. Why don't you go fuck Steve or something for half hour so I can... ew. Did I just say that? Anyway. Go. I have work to do." Tony makes dismissive motions.

Bruce chuckles. "Hey, Loki, I could use your help. I'm working on some new arrows for Clint. He wants a boomerang arrow, and I'm just having trouble figuring it out the physics."

Loki tells Bruce he'd love to help. It mainly involves sitting as Bruce explains and writes it out on a whiteboard. He does ask a few questions that seem to help unlock something in the scientist's brain.

Tony finally finishes his noise and wanders over to them. "Still can't believe you're humouring that idiot."

"Humoring what idiot?" Bruce asks.

"Clint." He holds out a net that looks to be made of thin strands of silver or similar metal. "This is for you, Lokes. Go bag us a vampire."

Loki smiles as he takes it. "Thank you, Tony." He consults his tablet to see where they are. Europe is his best bet. There are a few in Ireland. "Be right back."

 

"Clint isn't an idiot, Tony," Bruce says as they wait. "A boomerang arrow could have some good uses."

"Like what? Hitting him in the eye?" Tony gets everything set up, they take his machine to a converted holding cell and he turns it on. It hums quietly but doesn't appear to do anything.

"No direct line of sight maybe? Or if he's surrounded, it could hit them coming and going." Bruce finally admits, "He's had a rough time of it lately. I just wanted to help him feel like part of the team."

"Well, you should do something useful. Like the acid arrows I gave him yesterday." Tony grins.

"You've always gotta be one step ahead of everyone else don't you." The words are said with affection.

Loki returns holding a vampire in the net Tony gave him. "One vampire delivered as requested. Now what?"

"Well, we leave him in this room here and offer him a snack while we talk to him." Tony gestures for Loki to leave the netted creature in the center of the room while they all get out.

"Excellent work on the net, Tony. He was just starting to disappear when I nabbed him. Worked like a charm," Loki says as they leave.

The door locks behind them and the machine seems to do its job of keeping the creature relatively immobile. "Well, yeah. But now we need to prepare a snack for that thing and lace it with the nanobots." He wrinkles his nose.

"Do you need a volunteer?" Loki asks.

"Nope." He opens a fridge in the lab and pulls out a bag of blood. "Hope he likes this type. Okay. Plan. Someone talks at him to distract him while this is on the table to tempt him. Don't mention it past the initial deposit or he'll suspect. If this doesn't work,volunteers is plan b.

"Let's make it more tempting shall we?" Loki wiggles his fingers at it to warm it up then creates an illusion to make it look like a sleeping puppy, going so far as to make it look like it's breathing.

"Okay, that's fucking creepy." Tony backs away from it slightly. "Now how do I find the top so I can inject the nanobots?"

"Ah. Sorry." Loki removes the illusion only long enough for Tony to inject the microscopic robots.

"Better." They have their trap set up. "So who wants to talk to the thing?"

Loki volunteers after several moments of silence.

Tony nods. "Great. I'd suggest making it look like we're trying to figure out what they want with Capsicle. Question him about that. Good luck?"

He nods then takes the pretend puppy and goes in. He lays it gently on a nearby table and walks a few steps away. "Your master seems to have a fascination with Steve Rogers, Captain America. I don't blame him. The man is really rather delicious. But there are others far easier to get. I can't believe it's just the hunt he's after though."

The creature hisses at Loki, backing into a corner and covering its head with its hands. Loki backs away. He makes a gesture with his hand to dim the lights. "Better? Can you even speak?"

"Fool." The creature doesn't move except to move a hand far enough away to glare at Loki. "I will not betray my master."

"No. Other creatures have told me the same." He smiles a wicked smile. "Most of them talked. The others, well, I may have been a bit to harsh with them. They couldn't talk to anyone after." He starts to wander around the room, confidence radiating off him. "It must have made Dracula angry to have had the Captain's neck right there, right beneath his teeth only to be denied once again."

"He will succeed. Then my master will be master of all."

"Master of all? Of all what? He will still have weaknesses - sunlight, fire. The Midgardians are not ones to simply bow down. Believe me, I've tried."

The vampire shakes its head."The master will no longer have weaknesses. Humanity will beg to be our meal." His eyes flicker to the 'puppy' on this.

Loki pretends not to notice. "No weaknesses?" he says to a camera in the corner as though this were a great revelation he is trying to play down. "Well I find that hard to believe." He walks slowly past the puppy, completely ignoring it. "What makes your master believe Captain Rogers can grant him such power?"

"He's already had a small taste." The creature is now staring. It had been hunting when it was caught so it is rather hungry.

"A taste?" Loki emphasizes, "And what did the taste of Captain Rogers' warm, metallic, nourishing blood do?"

"The master was invincible for an entire week!"

An entire week. Now that is ill news. "And he believes draining the Captain will make this permanent?"

"He believes keeping the Captain as a pet so he can drain him whenever he wishes will make it permanent." The creature begins edging closer to the table. "Is... is that for me?"

The news rattles Loki, though he tries his best not to show it. "Hmmm? Oh. Yes. I was going to taunt you with it, but you've been so cooperative."

The creature scrabbles for it quickly and brings it to its mouth. After a moment, though, the vampire is showing severe signs of discomfort and soon appears as though it is burning from the inside. It cries out and attempts to curl into a ball as it combusts into ashes.

The half empty bag of blood falls to the ground, a growing pool of red surrounding it. Loki glares at the ashes, cold seething murder in his green eyes.

Tony opens the door and peeks in. "I guess they work?"

"I will destroy every last one of them," Loki says as if he were in a trance.

"Uh, yeah. That's sort of the point of the nanobots, Lokes."

"I will set them ablaze and glory in their screams. And Dracula, Dracula I will... I will..." Tears come into his eyes. He looks at Tony. "I cannot lose Steve. Swear to me he will live through this."

Tony raises his hands, completely shocked by this show of emotion. "We're doing what we can, we're making his blood poisonous to these things so they won't want him anymore."

He nods then falls into a chair. "Someone should tell Steve."

"That our plan worked and he'll be safe from them?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off and tell him in person. Hell." He leaves then comes back with a syringe. "You can immunize him yourself."

"Thank you." Loki stands and takes the syringe. He takes a few breaths to calm himself. "I cannot thank you enough, Tony. Honestly." He disappears before the scientist can react.

Tony turns to Bruce. "Explain to me what just happened?"

"My guess? Loki kinda lost it at the thought of Steve being Dracula's permanent snack."

This pulls a frown out of the inventor. "I was still half convinced he was playing us."

"Were you even at your own New Year's Eve party? Or were you just too drunk to notice them?" It still amazes Bruce how much Tony can miss.

"I was distracted by you kissing a certain red-haired assassin." Tony sticks out his tongue.

Bruce blushes. "That was just a weird New Year's one-off we had no one else to kiss thing."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "With that much tongue?"

"There wasn't...that much. Barely any. We were kind of drunk. It's none of your business anyway." He turns and goes back to his desk to work on the boomerang arrows.

Tony snorts and goes back to his own work.

Five minutes later, Bruce says, "How could you notice that but not how much Loki and Steve love each other?"

"Because that was the direction I was looking in? Besides, Loki's a world class liar. It would be very easy for him to seduce Steve so he'd have someplace safe to hide from whatever bigger bad is after him."

"You're such a romantic," Bruce deadpans. "I think you're just still pissed that they didn't tell you about it and managed to keep it a secret from you all that time."

Tony presses his lips together. "Whatever. I need to get ready for our trip."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve is painting quietly in the living room, fleshing out one of his book ideas. This one is about himself. A lighter retelling of how the Howling Commandos came to be. Loki clears his throat quietly to get his attention and smiles when he turns.

"You're home early." Steve opens slightly painty arms for his lover.

"I come with good news," he says as he wraps himself around the artist. "The nanobots worked. I have a syringe of them here with me. We can inoculate you from the vampires."

"Well, that's one problem solved." He tips his head to give Loki a kiss. "And what's happening tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we visit the mutants." Loki strokes Steve's hair. "We let Professor Xavier peak into that beautiful head of yours while Tony and Bruce interview possible Avengers recruits."

Steve grins. "You know all he's going to find are dirty thoughts about you.”

"Well that should be very entertaining for him. And now it's going to be so difficult not to look at his crotch while he's doing it."

That makes Steve laugh quite a lot. "How do you know if he's even attracted to men?"

Loki looks shocked. "Do you mean none of your dirty thoughts involve one or both of us being women?"

Steve blushes and bites his lip. "Not the more prominent ones."

"Perhaps we need to experiment more to bring them into more prominence." He kisses Steve, pressing his tongue against the lips before his own pucker against them.

"Love." Steve murmurs against those hungry lips. "I don't care what form it is, so long as it's you and me together."

"We should inoculate you." Loki pulls away, taking the syringe from an inside pocket. "Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

"Go ahead." He nods.

Loki rolls up the left sleeve and injects the nanobots into his arm. "It took maybe half the bag of blood to kill the vampire. So hopefully it won't require much for Dracula to decide you aren't so tasty anymore."

Another nod. "And what about you? Do you get inoculated? I'd be pretty upset if he got you."

"He didn't say. And honestly I didn't ask."

"We'll make sure you get it. The whole team should have it, really."

"There you go always thinking of your team." Loki kisses his forehead. He notices the drawings. "What are you working on?"

"My kids books. Think I got my likeness okay?" Steve looks over the painting with a slight frown.

Loki looks from the drawing to the man and back again. "You're downplaying your looks, but it's good enough. I like your Peggy," he smiles.

"I think I got Howard best." Steve picks up an earlier page to show Loki.

It makes Loki smile. "He was a lot like Tony, wasn't he? Science before practically everything. Always asking how and why instead of should and for what purpose."

Steve nods. "He was a bit more of a people person, though. I found myself going to him with a lot of my problems. He just had this energy about him, I don't know."

"Less showman, more friend? He was very handsome."

"Yeah. Yeah he was." Steve smiles at the portrait. "But don't think he wasn't a showman. He got into trouble for it more than once."

"I wonder who his Pepper was." Loki figures someone must have been around to get him out of trouble.

"He didn't need one. He could get himself out of trouble. And his wife, well, I never got to meet her." Steve shrugs and starts tidying his papers. He's got two books almost to completion now. Another two prototypes and he'll be ready to look for publishers.

"I have the rest of the day off, but if you wish to continue working, I can entertain myself."

"I'm in no rush to finish these. Besides, I'm apparently going to New York tomorrow? I should pack. Do we know how long this will take?"

"We don't. But I wouldn't want to stay longer than a few days," Loki tells him. "Wouldn't want to wear out our welcome."

"Makes sense." He takes Loki's hand, squeezing it. "What will you be doing?"

He shrugs. "Causing trouble no doubt. Though I had thought of staying with you unless you or the Professor had objections."

"If... if I have to be asleep, I've be a lot more comfortable with you watching over me." Steve admits.

"Then I shall remain by your side." He sighs. "The kittens. I can come back every night if Sam's too busy."

"I'll text him. I'm sure he won't mind."

"At this rate, we'll owe him a vacation."

"Don't forget someone's going to have to watch our babies when we go on Honeymoon, too." Steve grins.

"I'm going to miss them," Loki pouts.

Steve hugs Loki. "But think how good being reunited will feel?"

He smiles because of course Steve is right. But he'll still miss them. "We'll need to get Sam a weekend trip for that one."

"Let's just get him a motorcycle and he can go on any trip he wants." He runs his hands through Loki's hair. "How _was_ the vampire hunting, by the way? Nothing too terrible?"

"Fun actually," he says as he gets the bags to begin packing. "I think I may take up vampire hunting as a hobby."

"I wouldn't mind. Those things are horrid." He starts picking out a few shirts for himself.

"Yes, but they do burn very prettily." He packs some massage oil in case Steve needs extra TLC after his sessions with the mutant.

Steve ponders for a moment. "You haven't said anything about the test itself. They don't suffer with the nanobots, do they?"

Loki purposely doesn't look at Steve. "Does it matter?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with prolonging the suffering. It's bad enough we have to destroy them." Steve bunches his lips.

He still does not look at Steve. His voice is tight when he asks, "Do you know what Dracula wishes to do with you?"

"Same thing he's wanted for the last 70 years, I imagine." Steve walks slowly over and wraps his arms around Loki. "Do you know why I'm better than Dracula? Because I know what he wants but I am still only going to kill him if there's no other choice. I have compassion, sympathy and that gives me more power than any serum or army or technology."

"70? When did you first meet this creature?"

"He fought Red Skull during the war. We only met each other once, teaming up against him but he turned on us. That's when he got his taste." Steve rubs his neck in remembrance.

"And how many people has he killed or turned since then? Would it not have been better if he had died then? Would it not be better for a creature like that to be killed rather than allowed to live?"

"Bucky shot him through the goddamn head! He let go of me, but he didn't die." Steve lowers his head. "I do agree vampires cannot be reasoned with, will not change. But I still don't want to see them suffer before they die."

"And that is why you are the better man. Certainly better than me."

"Think of it this way." He runs his hand down Loki's arm to twine their fingers. "One man's monster may be another's fiancé."

Loki nods, feeling undeserving of Steve. "I should continue packing."

"Nope, not til you kiss me."

The kiss is soft, given as a sort of penance.

"I love you." The words are a breath on Loki's lips. "All the more because I know you would do anything to protect me."

Loki kisses him again. This one is needful, wanting so much to convey the love he feels.

Steve pulls away slowly and reluctantly. "Packing. We were packing."

"Yes. Of course." Loki lets him go with a soft smile then looks through his trousers. "Are you taking casual clothes only? Or should I take a suit."

"I don't think we'll need anything too formal but I was going for nicer casual. More jeans and sweaters less sweats and tees. Though I will bring one set to run in." Steve gives a half smirk. "You're too cute."

"Am I? Why?" Loki asks, truly wanting to know.

"So concerned about your clothing. I promise you'll look good no matter what you wear, my darling." Steve is folding the last of his items. "Share a suitcase or would you prefer separate?"

"We can share. And forgive me for wanting to make a good impression. One thing Palace life taught me is that what you wear very much influences how people treat you."

Steve starts packing his things into the case. "While that's sadly true, my ma always said that people who judged you solely by that weren't worth your time."

"Darling, I dealt mostly with politicians and negotiators. None of them were worth my time."

Steve chuckles. "Fair enough."

"Still, the lesson stayed. And I've found it true here as well. Approach something with confidence and the right wardrobe, and people assume you know what you're talking about." Loki shrugs as he pulls out a pair of black slacks and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"The first time we met, you looked like a megalomaniac wearing armour from 500 years ago. When we met again, you had the same ugly, dingy, poorly fitted grey pyjamas as I did." Steve points out.

"As I recall, you rather liked how poorly my pajamas fit. Or did I imagine you staring at my bare midriff."

"But you would never have chosen that." Comes the retort. "I did like how it humanized you, though. After the armour it was nice to see a person."

"You're right. I wouldn't have chosen it," is all Loki says. He starts looking through his shirts. "It will still be cold, won't it."

"Yes. Do you need extra sweaters? You can borrow some of mine." He tilts his head, studying Loki.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay." He pauses. "Do you miss your armour? I mean, like, I want to understand it. Is it a coming of age thing on Asgard? Or family inheritance?"

"Both," Loki tells him as he continues to select shirts and sweaters. "We train to become warriors. I've already told you about our task with the bilgesnipe. Once it is passed, we receive our armor. It is always a derivative of our father's, often incorporating something from our mother's family."

Steve considers this. "But you and Thor have such different armour. They didn't take your adoption into consideration, did they?"

"Odin's helmet has both horns and wings. Thor took the wings. I took the horns," Loki explains. "The colors - Thor took his from Odin as well. Mother helped me pick out mine. She said the green brought out my eyes."

"Yes. The leather is not a terrible look on you either." He moves over to Loki, stroking his chest. "Now I feel a little guilty for playing a part in your new armour."

"Why? I like it. I earned it." It's Loki's turn to wrap his arms around Steve. "I am not Asgardian any longer. It would be poor form to wear my old armor. Besides," he adds with a soft smile, "I prefer my new armor. It's far more comfortable."

"You're sure?" Steve looks up at him through long lashes. "I feel like I don't respect the culture you grew up with enough, but I just don't know anything."

"I'm sure. I still have the horns and the color scheme. The only thing that's changed is the style." His smile becomes lascivious. "And the best thing is that it is much easier to remove."

"Well, I won't argue that." Steve tilts his head and nips Loki's lip. 

Loki responds with a firm kiss.

"Finish your packing, then I'll give you a good spanking." Steve teases while pulling away.

"Always with the incentives." He goes back to packing, heading to the bathroom for toiletries.

"Well, if you don't want it..."

Loki pretends he can't hear him.

Steve stretches. "Guess I'll go start supper, then."

The former god smiles. He's hoping this will mean a harder spanking later. Steve puts some potato wedges and salmon in the oven to roast. Then he pours two glasses of wine and sips his while he waits. Loki comes in to feed the cats. They circle his legs, meowing and rubbing.

"You done? Come here." Steve motions Loki close, holding forward his glass of wine. He takes the glass, thanking him for it. Steve dips his finger in his own glass and gently swipes it over Loki's lip. Then he leans in to taste it.

"Are my lips not enough?"

"The wine needed a little help."

"Good answer." He runs his fingers down Steve's chest.

"I only speak the truth. We are not buying this label again." He gives Loki another soft kiss.

Loki leans in. "Do you want to know a secret? I have no pallet for wines. They all taste basically the same to me. Though this one does seem a bit..." He shrugs.

"Some prince." Steve teases. "I'll just have to make you drink all the bad wine, and then have my way with you once you're properly drunk."

"Hmm. And here I thought you preferred a challenge. Or is the challenge in getting me drunk."

"The challenge is keeping you off me until the bottle is empty." Steve winks.

Loki downs his glass and goes to pour himself another. "We shall see."

"Especially since you don't get spankings until I've had a blow job." Steve keeps his tone innocent as he bends to pull supper from the oven.

That produces a mirthful laugh. "You did not tell me that before when we were in the bedroom. I suppose it's a good thing I've been a good boy and don't require a spanking tonight." His smile crinkles the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, was I supposed to?" He hands Loki a plate of food.

So it is to be that sort of game. It's one of the things Loki loves about Steve, the playfulness, the mock innocence, the way they sometimes dance about each other until one of them finally gives in. He takes his plate and his wine to the table and sits. "It is only polite to set one's expectations."

Steve shrugs, choosing to eat leaning against the counter. "I figured you'd be smart enough to realize on your own."

"Perhaps you overestimate me." He wraps his lips around his fork.

"By expecting you to be the best at nearly everything? Hardly. I've seen you in action. You're very good."

"But not as good as you."

A bite of his lip as he ducks his head forward. Loki's being deliciously obtuse tonight. It's starting to effect Steve but he tries not to let it show. "Do I need to remind you I'm not actually perfect?"

"No. I know you're not perfect, just better." He swallows a large gulp of wine and gets up for more.

"I don't know, I'm no where near as good as you are at sucking my cock. And immortal or no, you're still the god of mischief."

He sits back down with a full glass. "The only reason I'm better at sucking your cock is because you can't reach." He continues to eat.

An excuse to bend, huh? Steve sets his plate down and flexes forward. It's very impressive. "You know, I probably could."

Loki looks over. "I bet you $10 you can't."

"I'll take that." Steve pushes off his jeans and kicks them away. He decides to sit cross legged on the floor and he curls over himself. He lifts his dick and manages to lick the tip. He's sure he could actually suck it if he were aroused. "Enough?"

Loki watches amazed. "How...?" Then he gets out his wallet and pulls out two $5 bills. "Worth every penny." He hands the money to his lover. "Well that's one-less sex act I have to perform," he teases.

"Will I get paid every time you watch?" Steve teases back before reminding Loki of the amount of time he trains gymnastics.

"It's very impressive." He sits back down to finish eating.

Steve stretches out. "Its not terribly comfortable." He retrieves his plate but leave his pants on the floor. Let Loki stare at him. Good.

"You look silly," the former god says before downing another glass of wine. "Shirt and no pants? What are you, a cartoon character?"

"Well, I can fix that." He sets aside his plate to remove his shirt.

"Much better," Loki says as he tries and fails to not smile.

Steve pulls a pose like a bodybuilder and then goes to finish eating. "I suppose the view would be better if I were a little more aroused, but you're really not providing on that front."

"Perhaps you should instruct me on what to do."

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to choke. On food." Steve smirks.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Once I've finished my dinner then. Unless you think it will make me throw up."

"Not sure I want to wait." Steve's hand moves idly down, and he strokes his cock with the back of his fingers.

"Well apparently I have more self control than you even after almost an entire bottle of wine."

"It's okay. We did just learn that I don't need you, anyway." He sticks out his tongue and heads for the bedroom.

Loki cleans the kitchen, smiling to himself. Only after he's done does he wander into the bedroom.

Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed, legs wide. The riding crop is in his hand. "I was beginning to wonder if you were joining."

"I may sometimes make you wait, but I will always join you. What would you have of me, my love?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Kneel. You've been naughty."

Loki does as he is told, kneeling between Steve's legs, eyes averted.

"Are you going to behave, sweet thing?" Steve runs the edge if the crop along Loki's throat. "I may be able to do it myself, but I still think you're better at sucking my cock."

Nodding, Loki looks directly into Steve's eyes and replies, "I'm glad. I love tasting you. I'm salivating at the mere thought of it."

"And what will be your reward if you do it well? What would my darling like? Your spanking or something else?"

"Pleasing you is my reward. Tasting you. But if my Captain sees fit to spank me for my earlier transgressions, I would not object."

Steve lightly taps the riding crop on Loki's cheek. "If you can make me come without using your hands, then I will ride you. If not, well, let's say two strikes per touch and I get to watch you please yourself."

Loki nods his understanding. Holding his hands behind his back, he leans forward and places a sucking kiss just left of the head of Steve's cock.

Steve shits his eyes, purring a little. "Such a clever mouth." His free hand threads through Loki's hair.

That clever mouth continues to suck tiny spots along his cock until it grows with want. Then Loki licks up to the end and takes the very top into his mouth.

"Very good." He keeps stroking Loki's hair back. "Keep this up and you'll even get to stay in the bed tonight."

The words surprise Loki. He takes more of it into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth against the skin as he pulls back.

Steve chuckles, slowly rolling his neck as he releases a low moan. "I like the teeth."

Loki is sure to use them twice more before pulling them back and giving a rumbling hum.

Steve drops his head, giving Loki a kiss on his forehead. "Love you. You gorgeous, talented thing."

He moves his mouth to Steve's stomach n nipping and sucking as the cock rubs against his throat, wanting to hear his lover ask for more.

Loki is allowed to explore for a few minutes then Steve tightens his grip in his hair and swats his arm with the crop. "I thought I was pretty specific on wanting your mouth on my cock."

"Apologies," he mutters before his mouth is one again filled. He moans at the pleasure of tasting his lover before once again using his teeth.

"So, so much better." Steve takes a shaky breath. He's not there yet, but Loki's certainly leading him there. "A little lower?"

Unsure what his lover means, Loki takes more of the cock into his mouth and growls low before using his teeth as he pulls back.

"Perfect. Just a bit more." Steve grunts, resisting the urge to thrust up.

Loki does it again, the deep throat with the low growl and teeth. He gives an extra hard suck on the tip before flicking it with his tongue. Another grunt and Steve's grip on Loki's hair tightens with the muscles of his stomach as he starts to come. Loki continues to suck, wanting more. He swallows it as it comes, as much as he can.

"Lo', Lo'! Oh God." Steve falls back on to the bed trembling. Loki feels so good, he wishes he could give him more. For now, though, he just needs to remember how to breathe.

Rising for a better view, Loki smiles down at his lover who is so completely wrapped up in his own pleasure. His erection is pressing against the front of his trousers. He starts to undress.

Steve is just starting to get himself together when he notices Loki undressing. He turns to his side so he can watch. When the last bit of clothing hits the floor, he makes a sound of approval. "Your best look. Now... Would you like the pleasure of lubing my ass for your use or would you like to watch me open myself for you?"

"I want to watch, assuming you have enough strength."

Steve winks and sits up. "Superhuman stamina." He finds the lube and ponders for a bit before laying back and stretching his legs nearly to a full split. He loves the tightness of his muscles and he makes a mental note to get Loki to fuck him stretched out sometime. For now, however, he simply drizzles lubricant over his thighs and ass.

Loki almost collapses from the sight. He sits on the bed where he can have a nice view. His fingers go into his mouth in an attempt not to stroke himself.

"How tight do you want me?" Steve presses two fingers inside himself, spreading the slick substance by turning and scissoring his fingers. "I could take you right now, it'd be almost as tight as our first time. Remember that?"

He nods. "You're perfect. Perfectly imperfect. I want you just as you are."

Sliding his fingers out, he moves over to Loki. He straddles his lover's lap with hands on his shoulders. "I'm yours." He sits carefully, taking in Loki's cock with a groan.

Loki's mouth opens at the sensation. The pressure around his cock is amazing. His hands automatically go to Steve's face but hesitate. "May I touch you now, starlight?"

"Please." He breathes slowly, reacquainting himself with the perfection that is Loki inside him. He feels so full. Slowly, he begins to move.

Long fingers caress Steve's face, pulling him into a kiss. But as he continues to move, Loki's hands move down over his back as his mouth busies itself biting the broad chest.

"Loki." Steve whispers as he rocks against his lover. He uses his weight to push Loki onto his back, mouth going in to suckle on first one nipple then the other.

"Steve," Loki moans back. He slowly rocking his hips up and back, wanting to get as deep inside his lover as possible. He watches Steve, so free, so beautifully wanton. This is his Steve, the one only he gets to see. He wouldn't have it any other way. The feel of him so eager, so focused as his muscles tensing up at a very rapid rate. "Steve," he moans again.

Steve slows, stopping when he's fully seated in Loki's lap. He takes Loki's hands and brings them to his waist as he looks down into those amazingly green eyes. "Hold me tight. Never let go."

"Never, my love, my life, my starlight."

Steve nods and leans in for a soft kiss. Then he's moving again, hands on Loki's shoulders for balance as he refuses to look away from his eyes. He slowly watches as Loki gets closer and closer to his release, the mounting pleasure clearly evident in the open mouth, the heavy breath, the light in the green eyes. He feels Loki grasp his cock and start to stroke. But he is so entranced by his lover's beauty in the moment, that it only just registers. "Lo'..." He shudders, overwhelmed.

"Starlight," Loki gasps as he finally succumbs, his body filling Steve's with his seed.

 

Steve stills, savouring the sensation. "God, Loki. I... Fuck, I love you."

Loki would reply, but he's too out of breath. All he can do is nod and place a kiss onto Steve's knuckles.

He collapses onto Loki's chest, not even caring that he's still hard. "Mine." He declares with a kiss to Loki's sternum. "Mine."

"Yours," his lover manages to breathe.

Steve strokes his cheek. "Rest, beloved. I'm going to just make a quick trip to the washroom then I'll keep you warm."

"You're not... You didn't finish."

"I'll take care of it. Rest."

"I want to watch. Please."

"Still thirsty?" Steve raises an eyebrow as he shifts.

"For you, always."

He moves forward until he's straddling Loki's chest. Then he begins to stroke himself, to finish what Loki started.

It's one of the most erotic things Loki has ever seen. He smiles and runs his hand up and down Steve's thighs.

Colour appears high on Steve's cheeks, the first sign that he's getting close. He moans softly and brings the head of his cock to Loki's lips, precome damp. "It's right there, baby. You just... You just need to suck it out."

Loki's tongue touches the end before his lips wrap around the last inch and sucks slowly. Steve comes, his body shaking from it. It's feels so different from even what they did earlier. But he's about as capable of figuring why as he is of taking his eyes off Loki's face. That alone could make him come. Letting his mouth fill up before swallowing each time, Loki drinks up his lover's semen. He only lets it go once Steve is finished.

He leans back with a sigh, allowing himself to recuperate. "Wow."

"I love you."

Steve nods and takes Loki's hand.

"Lie with me," he requests.

Slipping off Loki, Steve lies next to him and wraps his limbs around the slender figure. "I don't want to sleep."

"What should we do instead?"

"You can sleep. I'm just... Worried." He ducks his head.

Loki runs a hand through the blond hair. "About what, starlight?"

"I'm afraid dreams will come and ruin this wonderful night."

"Then we'll stay up all night. Game or dancing or should we just talk?"

"You don't have to." Steve cuddles closer, burying his face in Loki's neck.

"I know. So tell me about your books."

"They're simplified versions of stories from all our lives. All illustrated, of course." He lightly kisses Loki's neck. "I was thinking about getting everyone to sign a few copies of their own stories, once published, and we could donate them to the children's hospital."

"You should auction some for charity," Loki suggests. "So what is your story about?"

"Mine's, well, sort of an origin story. Not how I got my abilities but how I started using them." He rubs the back of his neck.

Loki smiles at the subtle display of shyness. "May I read it when you're done?"

Steve nods. "I could use a proof reader."

"Are you nervous to show it to others?"

"A little. But I want to tell these stories, show everyone we're just people even if we can do amazing things."

Loki smiles at him. "Perhaps you could expand it so that each of the Howling Commandos could have a book."

"I would have to get permission from all their families. But I'd like to." He sits up, looking down at Loki and stroking his hair. "I'm starting with my family, with the Avengers, since that's who people see now."

The former god groans. "That reminds me - the reporter. She's pressing for that interview. Tony's PR people want to prep me for it. Me. A former Prince of Asgard." He clearly doesn't like the idea.

"When is that? Should I come?" He winks.

"Would you?" Loki asks, a glint in his eyes. "It would make it so much more interesting."

"Suddenly I'm thinking I should have given you that spanking."

"After the interview," he suggests.

Steve's brows go up. "Are you planning on misbehaving?"

"Define misbehaving."

"I'll take that as a yes." Steve grins. "Finding ways to bother or fluster the reporter. Or the PR guys. Or Tony."

"Ah." He thinks. "Then yes."

Steve chuckles. "Well, I have to do a follow up TV interview the week after so nothing too antagonizing, right?"

"Well, I can't meet with her until after we get back, and who knows when that will be." Loki looks at his love and thinks of the nanobots now living in his bloodstream. "How are you feeling? Physically I mean."

"Tired, mostly.Why?" 

"We tested the nanobots on a vampire but not on a human. I just want to be sure there are no adverse effects."

Steve is about to answer, then he pauses, then he starts chuckling. Soon it's a full-bellied laugh.

Loki can't help but smile and even begins to chuckle. "What?"

"You're probably immune now, too." He licks his lips.

"Oh," Loki says, his mouth forming a perfect O as the realization sets in. He breaks into his own laugh. "Well this was much more pleasant than a syringe."

Steve nods. "You're welcome."

Loki sits up so he can kiss Steve. After the gentle touch of lips, he says, "Thank you."


	46. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to the X-Men mansion to see if they can solve Steve's sleep problem.

When morning finally does come, they head to a nearby private airport where an Avengers quinjet will be coming to pick them up. It's much faster than driving.

"One of those times I'm grateful for Tony." Steve smiles as they climb aboard. They'll be meeting Tony and Bruce at the mansion.

"Do we know anything about these X-Men?"

"Not much. Group of vigilante mutants who seem to be on our side. They also run a school. I'm assuming for mutant youth." Steve shrugs. "Guess we'll know lots more, soon.

They get to the school quickly to find a welcoming party. There's a dark-skinned woman with white hair, and man with red hair and red sunglasses, and a short hairy barrel-chested man who could use a haircut.

"Hey." Steve smiles warmly, holding out his hand as he approaches. "Steve Rogers. I'm here to see Professor Xavier." He shakes each hand, getting brief introductions - Storm/Ororo Munroe, Cyclops/Scott Summers and Wolverine/Logan - but he pauses at the hairy man. "I... Did you have an ancestor who fought in WWII? You look really familiar."

"I was wonderin' if you'd remember," Logan says. "That was me. You ain't the only old geezer here."

"We should form an old geezer's club," Loki deadpans.

"Related to your mutant power?" Steve guesses. "We'll have to catch up while we're here. I feel like I'll be learning a lot."

"Appropriate you have come to school." The woman, Storm jokes. "But your friends are already with the professor, we should not make them wait."

"May we put our bag away first?" Loki asks.

"Of course, what am I thinking?" She leads the way to their guestroom. No one comments that they're only getting one.  
Steve takes the opportunity to glance around. He whistles at the impressiveness.

"You think this is impressive, you should see the students," Logan tells him.

"I hope to." Steve replies. "I bet they could teach me a thing or two about controlling my abilities. He gives Loki a quick glance as his cheeks colour.

The corner of Loki's mouth rises almost imperceptibly. "Thank you. I believe we're ready to meet with Professor Xavier now."

They are led to the office. They can hear Tony going on already when they arrive at the door. He seems to be offering the professor some sort of hover chair.

"Professor Xavier," Loki greets. "Thank you for the kind welcome."

Steve nods. "Thank you for agreeing to help."

The professor smiles at them, no doubt glad to escape Tony's chair banter. "I feel this will be beneficial for both our parties."

Bruce asks, "I understand you'd like for someone with the x-gene to become a member of the Avengers. Did you have specific candidates in mind?"

"I do, but I'd like to see who interests you, first. We have different priorities. Storm and Scott will be able to show you and Mr Stark around." The professor folds his hands in his lap.

Tony is all for that, he's already asking Scott about the technical specifications of the Blackbird.

"Great. Thanks," Bruce gets up, taking that to mean they should go and let the Professor be alone with Steve.

"Would it be alright if I remained with you and Steve?" Loki asks. His tone is conversational, but his eyes make it plain that he has no intention of leaving.

"I think it might even prove beneficial." The professor smiles at them both. As the door is closed, he looks at Steve. "I have a doctor on staff who would love to chat with you about the serum at some point. But for now, shall we figure out who is in your head?"  
Steve nods nervously. "What do I, uh?"

Loki takes his hand. "Why don't we start with sitting."

Steve sits next to Loki and across from the professor. There's something he instantly likes about the man, and he starts feeling more comfortable.

"Alright, Captain Rogers. Steve? Steve." He continues with a nod from the soldier. "I want you just to relax, I'm going to check your mind for pathways that another might enter by."

Loki runs his thumb over Steve's hand, offering what support he can. "Remember not to think about your fantasies of me."

Steve gives a quirk of a smile then both men fall into silence as the professor works.

It's silent for several moments, only the twitching of Steve's hand in Loki's indicating awareness. Then the professor takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. "There's something, but it's very well hidden. You said they attack through dreams, perhaps we should do the same."

Loki looks to Steve, green eyes showing a mixture of worry and resolve. He wonders how long this has been going on and what the attacker is getting from it.

The professor has similar worries. "You often wake, yes? Would you be opposed to us keeping you under until we solve the problem?"

"I guess, if we're actually solving it." Steve looks nervous.

"I'd also like to know how long your sleep has been like this. It may be a clue."

Steve rubs the back of his neck and is about to answer when there's a knock at the door and it opens to reveal a furry blue hand.

"Pardon the interruption," a kind voice says as an animalistic face appears. "Captain Rogers I assume? My name is Dr. Henry McCoy." He turns. "And you must be the infamous Loki."

"Infamous is one word for it," Loki replies.

"Lo'." Steve chastises softly before standing to shake his hand. "A pleasure, sir. I take it you're going to help in our... little venture?"

"I am." He looks thrilled at the prospect. "What have I missed?" He asks taking a seat.

"Steve was about to tell us how long he's had these dreams." Charles smiles. "Because it does seem to be the dreams themselves, his waking mind shows only a little sign of telepathy being used."

"Oh right." Steve blushes slightly, knowing Loki will probably be upset. "They've been pretty constant since I left the ice. I don't remember during. Everyone at first said it was normal, expected, to have those sorts of dreams. Later words like PTSD got thrown at me. Nothing solved the problem."

Loki goes quiet, still, never a good sign. A slight frown appears on his face.

"That's what 3, 4 years?" Hank calculates. "But not before? And did it begin immediately?"

Steve nods. "Loki's attack on New York, you may remember it? I'd been out of the ice about 16 days. Hadn't managed a full night's sleep in that time." He looks apologetically to Loki.

Loki squeezes his hand. And then he wonders. "In the... In the place we met again, were you able to sleep there at all?"

"A little. When I wasn't worried about the building itself trying to eat us." He considers that.

"I imagine this hospital of yours was a different dimension, so you might have escaped your psychic stalker. Sorry." The professor taps his head. "You were thinking very loudly of it."

Loki instinctively tries to put up a psychic barrier but isn't sure it will have much effect. Still it makes him feel better. "So what now? He sleeps, and you monitor him?"

"He sleeps, Hank monitors, I enter his mind to seek the intruder. I may pull you inside as well, Loki, if it seems a fight may be necessary." Charles looks between Steve and Loki for permission.

"I'd prefer a physical confrontation," Loki tells him. "If you give me a location, I can end this permanently."

A nod from the professor.  
"Loki. That might not be wise. What if it's not malicious? What if they just got attached... Somehow." Steve sighs, knowing his argument sounds weak.

Several retorts go through Loki's head, but all he says is, "Then I will until it is proven malicious." However he cannot hide his dislike of the idea in his eyes.

Steve squeezes Loki's hand. "We should do this, before Stark tries to give your toaster a personality."

They end up going down to the medical level where Steve is hooked up to several machines to monitor his sleeping. The professor ends up seated by Steve's head, his hands just above the blonde hair. "I'm going to give you a psychic suggestion, Steve, then you will sleep. We will move together in your mind to find the source for these nightmares."

Steve swallows. He's nervous, but Loki's here and Loki will protect him, he's sure of it.

Sleep closes in and Steve appears to be stable. The professor shuts his eyes and places his fingers on the sides of Steve's head.

 

★✩★✩★

It's war. Guns are blasting, men yelling and dying all around them. Steve's been here a hundred times before. But this time? This time it's different. There's an older looking balding man in a suit who definitely should not be on the field. "Sir! What are you doing here? You've got to get out!" Steve cries as he moves before him with his shield.

"Aware." Charles hand is on Steve's shoulder for only a second and he's awake within the dream, aware of it as a dream. But his instinct is still to get the professor to shelter.

"Well. At least it's not the train." Steve mutters as he gets them behind a barricade. "Now what?"

Dum Dum Dugan appears just as he did then. "We've breached their left flank. Should have a clear shot to the Hydra base."

Steve glances quickly at Charles. "I guess we better fuckin' take it, then. Let's show them who they're messing with!"

A mortar shell explodes just ahead of them. The sounds of screams can barely be heard in the din, but it's there just as the sight of those men in agony are there.

The professor follows easily, in this dreamscape he's regained his mobility. Steve finds that odd, but says nothing. He's focused on the battle, on getting through those doors. "My enemy is in there, isn't he?" He shields them both with his shield as another explosion hits near by.

"Have you ever gotten in?" Steve shakes his head. "The most likely that's where we need to be."

Bucky appears, wounded and filthy. "We need to stop the machine guns!" He points over to the left. "They're ripping our guys apart."

Steve swallows. This is the part where he always gets shot then wakes. "I'm on it. Protect the professor." He jumps up, taking a circular path around so he can take the guns out with his shield.

"Who the hell are you?" comes Bucky's voice, apparently only now just noticing the professor.

"A friend." Charles assures him. "I'm a specialist on the Hydra technology, I'm here to help you shut it down permanently."

Meanwhile, Steve's found the advantage to being aware of his dream. He's able to avoid getting shot and successfully disables the guns with a well-aimed toss of his shield.

[Loki sees a small smile appear on Steve's face, a welcome change from the furrowed brow. The machines continue to beep as the blue furry man checks them and write things down.]

Steve makes it back to his friends, fist clenched in triumph. "C'mon, let's get this done. We'll show Hydra the sort of trouble they really got into." He leads the way. Again his shield is used to break open the doors and they slowly spread out as they walk into the dark base. The air is cool and a bit musty. It's almost as if the space has been unused. "What is this?"

A sudden burst of air blasts them back. Steve hits the wall, the professor crashing into his chest, and his shield clatters off into the distance. When he looks around he sees the commandos are gone and it's just him and the professor in the dark damp space.

"We're close. I can feel... I feel so much fear." Charles collapses to his knees on the floor.

"Professor!" Steve hurried over, helping him up. "Hello!?"

[The monitors start beeping wildly. Hank starts to take their pulses and considers bringing them out of this. Loki takes Steve's hand. "I'm here," he says quietly. "I'm right here. Professor, if you need me..."]

The blackness seems to close in on them and Steve attempts to shield Charles with his body. Suddenly it as though their are encased in a pair of long clawed hands and a voice calls to them. "Why Captain Rogers, you've brought a friend. How... Delicious."

They are blasted again by the wind, forcing them both down. Steve tries to look up. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Only what you owe me. What all owe me. Your fear." The dark air trembles with laughter.

The professor gasps and pulls his mind back. 'Hank pull us out, pull us out now. We can't face this enemy like this.'

 

★✩★✩★

 

Hank hears the Professor in his mind and immediately injects both men with a stimulant.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Loki asks.

Charles is shaking his head. "It is worse than I feared."

Steve squeezes Loki's hand tightly. "Who was that... That thing?"

"The demon Nightmare. I once read an article about him that Stephen Strange submitted to the mystics society but I know little enough about him." The professor frowns. “I do know he's been feeding on your fear. He is very strong now."

"How do we stop him?" Loki asks.

"I'm not entirely sure. We're facing a demon on his hone turf."

Loki puts a protective arm around Steve. "You mentioned someone else - Strange. Would it be useful to consult him?"

"It would be, if we can find him. I only know him through his published works but he seems to be an expert." Charles looks at Henry. "I could try through there. I could also try cerebro, but if he's not a mutant, that won't help."

"Wait." Steve holds a hand out and turns to Loki. "Doesn't Stark have a contract with him?"

"We can ask." Loki knows he's seen the name before. And then he remembers. "SHIELD. That one Hydra agent mentioned him when you and Natasha were interrogating him about Hydra's plans. He's surely in the glut of information that was released."

"He is," Hank confirms as he checks the professor. "But there's no location on him."

"Well, Tash or Tony would be able to find that, I bet. And within 24 hours." Steve pulls out his phone and sends texts. "Until then I want to read everything you have."

"We'll take you to the library." The professor offers.

 

★✩★✩★

 

20 minutes later Steve is buried to his nose in books on the occult.

Loki is with him leaning back in a chair and reading about dream magic as used by Native Americans. It is interesting but unhelpful. "Anything?"

"He's a good writer, but he's not giving out his secrets." Steve groans. "I'd offer to fuck you over the table except I know Tony and Bruce are on the way."

"How terribly disappointing. I could use a good fuck after what we've been through."

"After we get their thoughts. I could really use a fuck, too."

"Me too!" Tony adds as he walks in the room. "I want in on this action. And Bruce!"

"Please leave me out of it," Bruce says.

Loki shakes his head. "Nope. If there's an orgy, you must be a part of it."

"Maybe if Tash were here?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

Scott walks in behind the scientists. "Are orgies a regular Avengers thing? Because if so, that will definitely effect the candidates."

"No," Bruce assures him. "Tony and Loki just like to tease. And Steve isn't as sweet as everyone thinks."

"Good to know. The Professor wanted me to let you know that dinner is at 7. You have my number, so call or text if you need anything."

"Thank you, that's very kind." Steve tries to hide his blush.

As Scott leaves, they all break out into smiles then start to laugh. Bruce wonders, "Maybe I should have told him orgies were our team-building exercise."

"It _would_ encourage closeness." Steve grins.

Tony shakes his head. "That guy doesn't need orgies, he seems to have something permanent wedged up his ass."

"So a fear demon?" Bruce asks. "First vampires. Now demons. How did we end up living in a sci-fi/horror movie?"

"Probably my fault." Steve shrugs. For dating a magical space alien. Sorry. "

As he sits, Bruce observes, "I was already Jekyll and Hyde before that happened."

"Does that make me Frankenstein?"

"Ooh, ooh, I want one." Tony sits on the table. "Uh. Prince Charming, complete with suit of shining armour!"

Loki shakes his head. "We've already established that you're the Tin Man."

"But I have a heart!"

Bruce notes, "So did the Tin Man. He had a heart the entire time."

"Then what was the deal with the song?"

Steve sighs. Even he knows this one. "So. Anyone? Dr Strange?"

"Used to be a preeminent surgeon until a car accident made him unable to perform surgery," Bruce supplies. "He dropped off the radar for almost as long as I did. Came back claiming to be the Master of Mystics or something."

"He seems to regularly submit to this mystics society paper that Professor Xavier subscribes to. Seems pretty smart." Steve hands an article over to Bruce.

"I'm not surprised," Bruce replies, reading it over. "From what I've heard, he's Tony-esque - A genius who's a real asshole. At least to those who don't know him well."

Tony nods. "Hey wait. I'm not an asshole to anyone." He lightly punches Bruce in the arm. "I think I've met him. He wanted me to make a really, really tiny particle accelerator." He indicates about fist sized with his hands.

"Do you have a way to contact him?" Loki asks.

Tony shrugs. "That was like, a decade ago. Why don't you just hold a seance or something, mr. magic?"

"Leave him alone, Tony. Magic doesn't work like that." Steve pulls Loki into his lap - purposely saying this is mine.

"Can't JARVIS find his address through credit card records, cell phone service, auto registration? Surely that would be faster."

"But... but.. seance!" Tony can see this is clearly not going to work. "Fine, I'll hack him." He pulls out his phone and starts working.

Loki feels a bit bad. He explains, "Seances are held by mediums. It isn't magic or sorcery, it's...calling on spirits. Magic is more like the Force only more powerful."

Tony looks up from his phone, eyes bright. "Loki's a jedi?"

"No." Steve chuckles. "Loki can't be a jedi, jedi don't have sex. He's sith."

"Any good candidates for Avengers-dom?" Loki asks.

Bruce replies, "So far Storm seems to be the best candidate."

"I think anyone here would be fine, as long as they get on with all of us." Tony is focusing on his phone again.

"I'd like to talk to Logan." Steve chips in. "I can't believe that's really the same guy I fought with, but...:

"Have you met Dr. McCoy?" Loki asks. "I think he could join your science club."

"Do not encourage them, Loki. If they want someone sciencey, they can use you or Jane."

"Got it." Tony interrpts.

Loki smiles. "I probably shouldn't be impressed, but I am. Where is he?"

"You're not gonna believe this." Tony groans. "New York."

The former god can't help but laugh. "Shall I pop over and see if he'll help us?"

"Be careful. night sky, this man is very magical and might see you as a threat. I don't want you getting hurt." Steve takes Loki's hands.

Tony agrees. "This guy is a serious magic user, Lokes. Let me at least call first?"

"Please do." Loki leans in to whisper in Steve's ear. "We have time for that fuck before dinner."

Steve shifts to whisper back. "Not if you're seeing this Strange fellow. But if you're good, I'll do that massage thing that always leaves you spineless?"

Loki looks at Tony to see what the outcome is going to be. He's torn, part of him wanting to help Steve get rid of this parasitic demon and the other part wanting to be massaged and made love to.

"Look, I understand he must be a busy man but I'm Tony Stark. Yes. Yes. I told you, Nightmare. Yes. wrapped around Captain America's brain. Oh really? Thank you." Tony hangs up and looks around. "His uh... manservant says he'll be here in about half hour. See no need to run off from your love monkey."

Loki looks at Steve and bites his lip before saying, "Half an hour isn't much time, but we could make the most of it."

Steve considers for a second, then stands lifting Loki bridal-style. "We're going to, uh, do some wedding planning until he gets her. Will you let us know?"

"Sure." Tony snorts. "Hope you have enough time."

Loki nibbles on Steve's ear as he's carried out. Steve chuckles and takes Loki to their room. They only get a few glances from passing students. He deposits Loki on the bed and stands over him. "Now what to do? I'll have to postpone your massage until bedtime, so what now?"

He reaches up to the Captain. "Just come and rub against me. Let me take care of you."

"Come and rub against you?" Steve repeats teasingly as he crawls onto the bed and presses himself against Loki's side. "Like this?"

"Yes. Exactly like that." He kisses Steve's lips and rolls to place his leg is between Steve's thighs.

Steve purrs softly. "What happens next?"

Loki pulls up on Steve's shirt to feel the skin just above the waistline. He starts to unfasten the trousers.

"Ah." Steve leans in to kiss Loki's neck.

"I trust I'm on the right track?" he asks as he pulls out Steve's cock, massaging it in his hand.

"You're perfect, darling."

Loki unfastens his own trousers and presses their cocks together. "I love you."

"You've put up with so much for me, but you're still here. Thank you." He shifts his leg over Loki's hip so they can press even closer.

"My poor starlight. Everyone wants a piece of you." Loki rubs against him. "You're mine. I don't like sharing."

"I'm sorry." Steve whispers as he moves his lips to meet Loki's. "I just want to be with you in our house making plans for our life."

"No apology necessary," he says as his breath becomes heavy. "We're one step closer to freeing you from this." He kisses Steve hungrily.

Steve's fingers tangle into Loki's hair as they continue to kiss. Their hips rub and their tongues twine. Steve slips tiny sips of air between brushes of lip. He's not letting go, not before he has to. Loki's movements become more forceful, wanting more friction, wanting to be closer. He grabs Steve's ass and pulls him closer.

Gasping, Steve's hands slide down Loki's back. "God, yes, baby. Getting closer."

"Steve," Loki moans. "I can never get close enough to you."

Steve's hand curls around to stroke low on Loki's stomach. "Not even inside? Maybe I ought to ride you tonight?"

"Yes. Please yes." He presses harder. A moan escapes his throat as he finally comes.

It takes Steve only a moment longer and soon their fluids are intermingling on their bellies. Steve sighs and presses his forehead to Loki's.

"Think the professor registered any of that?" Loki teases.

"In a school like this? He probably has filters."

"Good point. With all the teenage angst, if he didn't have filters he'd probably want to murder someone."

"Maybe we should go adopt one or five so you don't have to have as many?" Steve jokes.

Loki smiles. "Maybe we should clean up before Dr. Strange arrives."

"Probably." Steve sighs and sits up.

Stretching first, Loki also sits up and cleans them up before putting Steve's parts and clothes back how he found them.

"Thank you." Steve pulls Loki into a warm hug. "Nervous?"

"Not particularly. You?"

Steve gives Loki a look. "They're calling in a magician to pull a demon out of my brain. What do you think?"

"My poor starlight," Loki says as he caresses Steve's cheek. "At least we know why now and we have a possibility of stopping it."

"Have you ever fought a demon, Lo'?"

"I suppose that depends on your definition. Some would consider The Accursed to be a demon. Then there is Mephisto and Surtur. I do not know how they compare to your demon."

"Did you win?" Something in those words tells Loki just how desperate Steve is right now for a hero of his own.

"Yes," Loki assures him. "The Accursed I killed. The other two I defeated though they still live."

Steve nods and clings just a tad tighter. Not quite ready to let go yet. They remain there until a psychic nudge from the Professor tells them that Dr. Strange has arrived. They look at each other, silently confirming that the other received the same message. Then they head downstairs.

Steve is impressed by the man's appearance, though he does remind him quite a lot of the worst aspects of Stark. Still, manners never hurt. "Steve Rogers. And my finace, Loki." He offers his hand.

"Dr. Stephen Strange," the dark-haired man replies. He wears a strange red cape with a high collar and a green jewel that fastens it to his neck. "This is Wong," he says, gesturing to a bald Asian man. "I understand you're having some Nightmare problems."

"So I'm told. I'm also told you're the one to get rid of 'im. If so, I like you a lot already." Steve offers a warm smile.

Dr. Strange asks if there is someplace they can speak in private along with the person who discovered Nightmare. Xavier suggests his office, so they all head in.

The mystic notices Loki has joined them and says his first words to him. "You can do magic? Good. That will help. Nightmare is a 3rd level demon who is virtually omnipotent in his realm."

Steve furrows his brow. "That sounds bad. Why would he be in my head? I'm nothing special.

"Apparently you are," Dr. Strange replies. "Perhaps the serum they used on you is enhancing the power of your fear. Charles, did you notice anything different while you were in the Dreamscape?"

"Different in what way? His dreams seem to come from his memories of the war. When we reached the area near the demon, however, there was only darkness." Charles rubs his chin.

"I only dream of the war. At least, since the ice." Steve nods and looks at Loki. "The rare times something from my life now show up they're juxtaposed in that setting."

"I wonder..." The professor begins. "Do you think the creature may have claimed his mind during his time under the ice? I imagine you must have gone down in a state of fear, from your legend." He gives Steve a sympathetic glance.

"It's possible," Dr. Strange says. He gets lost in thought.

"Doctor? Can we convince him out?" Steve stares at him levelly. "It's only getting worse and I can't go on like this."

"He is a demon, Steve. There is no convincing him. We must server his link to you and teach you how to protect yourself. I nightly cast a spell on myself to prevent him from attacking me."

"But it's something I can do myself?" He leans over to Loki. "Not that I don't love you but its been killing me to be so dependent."

"I can teach you, but it will take time."

Loki remains silent, believing his role to be purely supportive until they face the demon.

Steve nods. "Of course. But I can't be as effective a leader, fighter, or even spouse and man if I don't sleep. I'm too strong and I could so easily harm others if I don't maintain control of my facilities."

Charles can't help but chuckle. "You sound like so many of my students."

Dr. Strange nods. "You will need to remain dependent for the short term. There is no help for it unfortunately."

Steve sighs and acquiesces with another nod. "I just want it to end."

Loki waits for a moment before speaking. "You say he is omnipotent in his world. Could we lure him to ours?"

"It would be difficult," Dr. Strange replies. "Near impossible."

"So we attack him there. We just need a good plan." He looks at Loki with a half-smirk. "I've conquered gods, I will take down this demon."

"I am willing to help if I can. We could ask some of the students if they'd be willing to try their psychic skills, if it would help?" Charles offers.

The Sorcerer Supreme nods. "You and your students should disguise yourselves in the Dreamscape. Loki, he most likely already knows you. You should protect yourself each night as well."

Steve looks down. That would be his fault. He'd wanted only to protect Loki and now he's failed him so grievously.

"Don't you dare," Loki tells him. "This isn't your fault. Don't you dare feel guilty about it."

Steve blushes. "Sorry."

Charles shakes his head, picking up the amount of love there. He really hopes they can be helped.

After a moment Steve coughs. "Er. So. We need a plan. There's going to be a bunch of people hiding in my brain, but what are they doing? Are we making a net? A wall? An ambush?"

"A wall," Dr. Strange replies. "And I will act as scissors to sever the connection."

"I don't want to see anyone else in danger because of me. Can't I be the 'scissors'?"

"I'm afraid not. But you can help. You must let go of your past as much as possible."

Steve huffs out a laugh. "It'd probably be easier for me to tear out my lungs and hand them to you."

Stephen's eyes turn a little sad. "I understand. Just as much as you can."

"Yeah, sure." Something in the sympathy rubs him the wrong way but he suspects its the lack of sleep so he bites down the rant growing on his tongue. "When do we start?"

"As soon as possible. The longer Nightmare feeds, the stronger he becomes."

"I can have everyone ready by dinner, so we could do it right after?" Charles offers. "I'm sure Hank wouldn't mind us using the medical room again."

Steve nods. "Right. That's pretty quick. What do I need to get ready?"

"Clear your mind as much as possible. The less you fear, the less ammunition he'll have," Dr. Strange tells him.

Loki scowls. He's tired of creatures wanting to feed off of Steve. He takes his fiancé's hand. "Perhaps some exercise. Do you have a gym we might use, Professor?"

"Maybe something better?" The professor can feel the tension in the couple. "We have a rather specialized exercise facility, and I know many of my students would love to see Captain America in action."

That intrigues Steve. "Oh?"

Loki's smile is a bit forced. "It seems everyone wants a piece of Captain America," he mutters.

"Certainly. I'll have Ororo program you a session in the danger room." He smiles at both. "I promise you won't even notice anyone there."

"It will give us a chance to confer," Dr. Strange says to the professor.

Xavier nods. He's looking forward to it.

Loki stands. "Then we'll leave you to it." He turns to Steve. "We should go change."

"Into what?" Steve asks innocently as he rises. He nods to the others before they head out. "Professor. Doctor."

Once they are in the hall, Loki says, "Into what? Really? You're seeming awfully chipper."

"I'm whistling in the dark." Steve shrugs.

Loki stops him and holds his head gently, forcing the blue eyes to look at him. "I love you. And we're going to get through this. Together we can get through anything, remember?"

"Its the only reason I agreed to this." He wraps his arms around Loki. "Captain America isn't allowed to be scared, he isn't allowed to step back, and he sure as fuck doesn't punch men like that no matter how much he wants to."

"Captain America punched Hitler every night for months on end," Loki reminds him. "He is allowed to punch people every once in a while."

"Hitler was the enemy. And I didn't get to choose that." He clenches his fist slowly. "Just like I didn't get to choose when I woke up, who I could be. I was told to be the 1940s golden boy. I wasn't allowed to be modern or like technology. Everyone knew who I was and how I supposedly liked things. They are all awe struck or disappointed. I'm being crushed by the weight of my own legend, Lo'. Even here, even this magician expects me to be... I don't know. But I'm not it." He stops, realizing he's rambling and wipes fiercely at the tears that threaten.

"Steven Grant Rogers," Loki admonishes. "Since when do you listen to what other people think. You have been defying expectations for most of your life. Don't you dare stop now. All you need to be, all you ever need to be is you."

Steve nods slowly, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'm probably just tired. Let's go get changed and try this playroom of theirs. Let the children watch. They'll forget I'm even there once they see you in action."

Loki doesn't correct him. He simply leads Steve to their room where they quickly change into their training clothes. Then they head back down to the foyer where Ororo is waiting.

Steve smiles a little too brightly at her. "Ororo, was it? Will you tell us about where you're taking us?" His shield is strapped to his back, he'd brought it because he suspected something like this would come up.

"It's called the Danger Room," she tells them as she leads them down to the lowest basement level. "We use it to hone our skills. It's similar to the holodeck on Star Trek where we can program scenarios to help us train."

"Huh." Steve wraps his hand around Loki's as they follow. "And what sort of scenarios do you use?"

"Well, we have different environments - city, country, suburbs, as well as water, beach, woods. And we can choose between different opponents - police, military, sentinels. We can program rescue missions, natural disasters, attacks. It's very versatile. Is there something in particular you'd like to try?"

"Honeymoon destinations?" Steve teases Loki before clearing his throat. "Actually, I'd prefer a surprise. More challenging. Just give me a heads up on my objective."

"Give him someone he can punch," Loki suggests.

"I also like people I can throw, shoot, or outwit." Steve offers.

"Good to know," Ororo says with a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"Loki, on the other hand is all about smarts. I'm pretty sure he's a genius." Steve nods then grins. "Almost as smart as me."

"Don't listen to him," Loki says. "He hasn't been sleeping well, and it's making him a bit loopy."

"That's only half true."

Ororo smiles. "I'll keep that in mind. And I think I have just the program for you." They enter the control room where Bruce and Tony are already making themselves at home.

Dr. McCoy is with them explaining the basic mechanics of the room.

"We're getting one, aren't we?" Steve shakes his head in amusement.

Tony shrugs. "Not sure yet. Offering improvements to theirs for now."

"Shall we?" Loki says, gesturing towards the door that leads to the room itself.

Steve licks his lips and nods. He's kind of excited. As they enter, he secures his shield to his arm and looks around. "I don't see anything?"

As if on cue, a city block rises in around them. Coming out of one of the buildings is a really large man dressed in orange with an orange helmet on his head. Right behind him is a very harry blond man wearing animal furs. He has fangs and long sharp fingernails. The two of them come running directly at the men.

"You want tin can or the ugly one?" Steve asks as he sends his shield flying to bounce of both and give them time.

"Is he ugly?" Loki asks.

"Look, fuck him or take him down, I don't care." Steve grabs his shield as it comes back to him, seeing it's done next to nothing. "Okay, let's get the ham out of the tin." He starts running towards the armoured foe.

Loki remains still. He pulls out two daggers and waits. "Perhaps I will fuck him," he calls. "Can one fuck whatever these are?" Just before the man gets to him, he sidesteps, elegantly avoiding the claws and slicing the mans skin with his blades. "Damn," he says as the wounds heal before his eyes.

"Are you attracted to him because he looks like me with a beard?" As he comes near his opponent instead of smashing head first, Steve ducks down and takes his knees out from under him. He crashes into the road, creating a small crater. 

The armour is the clear advantage here and Steve knows it'll be a lot easier to hit the soft bits underneath. "You're a bit like a turtle, aren't you?" Steve asks as he rolls away and flips back up to his feet.

"Starlight, he looks nothing like you," Loki says as he avoids the claws of the animalistic man in front of him. As the hand swipes down again, he uses his dagger to slice off the fingers. Then he drives the other dagger into the man's gut and slices him open. He steps away almost casually.

"Tru--ufh." Steve doesn't get to finish that thought before he's slammed shield-first into a wall, leaving his own dent. He clatters to the ground.

"Steve?" Loki shoots magic at the orange-clad man to distract him from Steve. But then he feels three stinging cuts across his back. He roars in anger and wheels around to find the hairy man, arm raised to strike again. Loki grabs the arm and twirls around him, hearing the bone break with a satisfying snap.

"On it." Steve pushes himself up, then pauses. "Wanna switch? You can wiggles this one's can off and I'll toss yours off a bridge."

"Yes on switching." Loki counts to three, and they quickly move to change places. He does a somersault over his new opponent's head, grabbing the helmet and pulling it off as he does. Then he uses it very much as Steve uses his shield, attacking and defending with it.

Steve is amused by Loki but quickly gives his attention to the new opponent. Clearly Loki's blades have done nothing which suggests two options - healing factor or Aesir and since Loki didn't recognize him... Steve shrugs and decides to go for a knockout blow, smashing full strength with his shield into the man's temple.

The man goes down just as, a few feet away, Loki turns the orange helmet into a staff. The former god begins to deliver blows while avoiding a frontal attack from his opponent. He uses a bench to once again launch himself up, bringing his staff down on the exposed head with the full force of his body.

Loki lands just behind the now wobbling man. He swings the staff like a baseball bat at the man's knees. Once down he brings the staff down on his head two, three, four, five times. Then he magically sharpens the end and drives it into the man's chest.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You are definitely getting a massage tonight."

Loki looks up. His eyes are alight with what Asgardians call battle ecstasy. He shakes his head and turns around to show his back. He doesn't know how bad it is only that it's beginning to hurt again now that the battle is over.

Steve walks over to Loki, gently pulling the staff out of his hands and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You ok?"

"It hurts." He looks at Steve. "And you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"So why are you letting anything stop you?" Steve gently pulls Loki in and presses their lips together.

Loki kisses back hungrily, his adrenaline and blood still pumping from the fight. So busy is he that he doesn't notice the coughing sound coming through the speakers.

Steve blushes as he pulls away, though he keeps an arm around Loki. He really was planning on it just being a kiss. But Loki was so... He shakes his head and looks up. "Sorry. Adrenaline. You got anything else for us?"

Bruce's voice comes over the loudspeaker. "I think we should clean up Loki's back first."

The city disappears, the landscape returning to a blank empty room. Loki walks to the door, wincing slightly as he goes.

Steve frowns as he finally really sees Loki's back. "A little harsh for training. I didn't realize it was a real injury." He offers his arm if Loki wants it.

Loki's pride won't let him take it. Ororo apologizes when they get back to the control room. "We try to keep the simulations as real as possible, and I programmed the difficulty level to be on the high side."

"It's fine," Loki replies as Bruce and Hank examine him. He hisses when they touch him.

Steve shoos them. "Give me some bandages, I'll have him patched up for dinner. Come on, Lo'. We should shower and change before then anyway." He wraps his arm around Loki's waist, a move that looks loving though it's supportive, and starts to their room.

As they had up to their room, they find people standing in the hall applauding them as they go. Some whisper to each other. Loki finds it odd.

Steve just nods politely, giving his showman smile until they've locked themselves in their room. "Want me to pull that off or would you prefer magic?"

The shirt disintegrates off his body. "Well that was bracing." He offers a smile. "At least the audience liked it."

"Honestly, I didn't even realize you were injured at first. You were just so..." Steve blushes, lacking a word. "Anyway. I was going to say shower, but maybe a bath would be better? Less painful?"

Loki nods. "How deep are the scratches?"

"Deep enough, but you won't need stitches." His hand moves just above the wound. "Incredible that an illusion could do this."

"Felt real enough." Loki turns to face Steve. "You being flung to the ground was real enough."

"It's an impressive machine. C'mon. We should clean this up."

Loki nods and follows Steve to a bathroom. Steve starts a bath running, helping Loki to strip out of his clothes. He then encourages him to sit so he can pour water over the wounds with his hand.

"He should have been dead. I disemboweled him."

"Healing factor. Kind of like mine but way faster. I've read about them but never seen one. Think he was based on a real person?" He lathers a little soap on Loki's shoulders so he can rinse it over the wound without being too intense.

Loki nods. "It felt... specific. Does that make sense?"

Steve hums an agreement. "We can ask."

"It was quite a fight though. Certainly got my blood pumping." He turns his head to look at Steve. "I'm sorry for losing control with the kiss."

Steve gives him another. "You would've fucked me right there, wouldn't you? Stupid audience."

"I really would have. You were bloody amazing."

"And you? With the flips? Why aren't we abusing this flexibility in bed?" Steve steals one more kiss. "We should get going or we're going to be late for dinner."

Loki gets up reluctantly and starts to towel off. After a wince, he hands it to Steve. "Would you mind? Gentle pats please," he requests as he presents his back.

Steve is extraordinarily careful. "It looks like it should heal clean, at least."

"That's good." He grabs a white t-shirt and turns it into a large bandage. Having trouble putting it on himself, Steve helps getting it to cover the scratches and also with getting Loki into a new shirt. 

"If there's anything you need, any help that you want, I promise to keep it subtle so don't be afraid to ask."

Loki nods. "I suppose we both hate being dependent on people." He presses his forehead against Steve's. "I love you, creature snack man."

Steve laughs. "You're not a creature."

"I used to be. And I find you just as delicious as Dracula and Nightmare seem to. My appetite is just more consensual in nature."

"Sorry. Nobody even looked at me before the serum."

"Then they were fools with no taste," Loki tells him. "As gorgeous as your body is, it's your mind and your eyes I love the most."

Steve leans in to whisper. "My mind is also enhanced."

"Don't," Loki says as he puts on his shoes. "You'll just end up wondering if I truly love you or the serum, and I'll wonder how you could possibly continue to love me, pathetic ordinary mortal that I am now."

"C'mere." Steve pulls Loki against him. "Enhanced doesn't mean different. They just made me bigger. And you were compacted, but you are still the god inside. I know that."

He nods. "Sorry. I just hate the physical reminder of it. Of my compactness as you called it. Also I'm famished, which only makes me crankier. I need sustenance."

"Well aware. And I find you adorable when you're hangry, but I'll spare the world since we're already late for dinner."


	47. No More Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon Nightmare is exocised from Steve's mind. Steve starts back to life as it should be again.

They head downstairs where Logan waits for them. A few students run past them. "The Professor thought you might like the full school experience, so we're dining with the students. But if you'd prefer we can set up something more private in the kitchen."

Steve turns to Loki. "How're you feeling?" He's fine either way but he wants to make sure Loki is comfortable.

"It's fine. After all, they'll be looking at you not me. Lead the way, Professor Logan."

The mutant chuckles. "Don't think I'll ever get used to the Professor pay." He leads the way to a large dining hall with lots of small tables and a few longer ones.

"You sure?" Steve asks as they follow Logan into the dining hall. In a way, it reminds him of army mess, with a certain level of playfulness in the air. He smiles at Loki and puts a hand on the small of his back.

Several of the students and many of the teachers stand and start clapping when they walk in. There are a few whistles, too. "No one has ever defeated Juggernaut and Sabretooth that quickly on their first try on that setting, and that's with knowin' what they were facing." Logan explains.

"So they are real people?" Steve's curious about them as much as the machine. Though, he's also modest. "In fairness, you did toss in two of the top tactical minds in the world. If we can't plan quickly and look for weaknesses, what can we do?"

Logan smiles. "I see your modesty has decreased," he teases. "And yes they're real." He takes them through the cafeteria line.

As they get their food, Steve keeps suggesting Loki take more to encourage his healing, though he seems to be taking only typical portions.

Loki smiles, taking the suggestions knowing Steve will be stealing generously from his plate. They are then led to a table next to the one where Tony and Bruce are sitting with Hank McCoy.  
Tony tells them, "We didn't get that kind of reception when we came in."

"What? They didn't feed ya?" Steve teases.

Bruce hides a smile by looking at his plate.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Spangles."

"Dr. Strange?" Loki asks when they've sat down. The Master of Mystics is no where to be seen. Neither is the Professor.

"He's eating in Charles' office," Logan explains.

"That's not foreboding." Steve groans as he rubs his neck.

Logan shrugs. "If it helps, last time I was in there, they were talking about someone named Doormouse or Doorman or something."

Steve nods though his head is now ensconced in his arms on the table.

"Starlight," Loki coos as he rubs Steve's neck. He keeps a soothing tone as he says, "You should eat. You know I can't finish all this myself."

After some grumbling Steve sits up and starts eating. He's clearly nervous and it shows in the way he lines everything straight before he can eat it.

Bruce looks over with sympathetic eyes. "Will it help if Tony and I are there?"

Tony looks at Bruce. "I don't know about you, but I was already planning on being there."

Steve nods."it's a little scary to think there's going to be a battle inside my head. I want my team with me."

Bruce shrugs. "Did you tell him that? I'm going to be watching you medically with Dr. McCoy." He assures.

"It's not in your head exactly," Loki reminds him. "It's in this Dreamscape dimension."

Logan keeps looking from Steve to Tony. "Jesus it's almost like being back in Europe."

Steve gives Loki a look that says 'close enough' then leans against him. He can't help but grin at Logan's discomfort. "Good thing we didn't bring Bucky."

"Bucky? Bucky Barnes?" Logan asks. "Didn't he kick it on a mission?"

Tony supplies, "Not so much. He was given some super juice by Hydra and made into an assassin. Funny story - He probably killed my parents."

"Bummer," Logan replies. "I liked Howard, not that I really knew him."

"He was really something." Steve smiles softly, his eyes a little distant in memory. "Tony takes after him in a lot of ways."

He comes to himself after a moment, stealing a bite off Loki's plate before turning to Logan. "So you don't look a day older, but you've lived all this time. Any other impressive tricks I should know about?"

"Well this would be new to you," he replies as three metal claws extend our from between the knuckles of his hand.

"Shit. That's pretty neat. Have you always had them?" Steve reaches his hand out as if to touch then pulls back.

"I've had the bones beneath forever but the Canadian government added the adamantium."

"God bless those government enhancements." The sarcasm is soon replaced with concern. "Just how much did they do?"

"All of it," Logan answers. "My entire skeleton is coated in it."

"How did they manage that?" Tony asks. The question prompts Hank to go into a detailed explanation as to how the adamantium was fused onto Logan's skeleton.

As Hank continues, Loki notes quietly, "That couldn't have been pleasant."

Bruce winces. "You didn't volunteer, did you?"

Logan huffs out a laugh. "Actually I did. It wasn't my best decision."

Steve shakes his head. "It sounds far worse than mine and I, well... Let's just say it wasn't a walk in the park."

"Like you said, bless the government enhancements. I believe you qualify, too, don't you, Dr. Banner?"

"Not really." Bruce shrugs, looking a little uncomfortable. "I... He was more an accident."

"Hell of an accident," Logan says. He sees the guy with the red-lensed sunglasses walking over and scowls slightly. "Ya need something, Scott?"

"Just wanted to be sure everything is okay. Also, Captain Rogers, the professor said you should meet him and the others in the medical area at 10."

Steve nods. "Can do. Thanks." He offers a warm smile in hopes it'll help Scott relax, though he's still pretty nervous himself. "You planning on joining us?"

"No. Not really my area of expertise."

"Never stopped ya before," Logan says.

Scott frowns. "No, I'm pretty sure butting into other people's lives is your area."

"Stop." Steve puts a hand up. "Thank you for your message, Scott. If you don't plan to join us, please don't start an argument."

"Right. Sorry," Scott says, wondering how he became the bad guy in this. "Good luck." He walks away.

Loki looks at Logan. "Something tells me there is an interesting story behind that little exchange."

Steve agrees. "Did you sleep with his girl or something? There was some definite chill there." He gives Loki a wink, figuring the truth is some long story or personality thing.

Logan replies, "I sure as hell tried. And it wasn't like she wasn't interested. But she's too loyal to that clown to seal the deal."

"What?" Steve snorts, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Jean and Scott have been sweethearts since they met here as students," Hank explains. "Jean is actually a very powerful psychic. No doubt she'll be there tonight to help."

"James, uh, Logan." Steve corrects himself from using the name from during the war. "You're a better guy than that. Maybe we oughta take you home with us, get you away from the drama." Then he asks if they can point Jean out to him.

"Sexy redhead talkin' to Scott," Logan says.

Steve sees her. "I dunno. Think our Tasha is sexier."

This makes Bruce want to look, and he does so, quietly agreeing.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should meet this Tasha of yours."

A nervous lick of his lips and Bruce looks down at his meal.

"Tony, please? Can we get this one?" Steve teases before pointing out. "She's really picky, though, she'll only take the very best. She could also put a hole through your head faster than you could draw your claws."

"Sounds dangerous. I like dangerous."

"Unfortunately," Loki says, "I have it on good authority she like gentle men. Somehow I doubt you fit that description."

"In fairness, I only promised she was pretty and dangerous." Steve holds up his hands.

Logan laughs. "Black Widow right? I caught her on the news." She had been showcased both during the Battle of New York and at the Senate Subcommittee hearings on SHIELD. "Now that I think about it, she might be a bit too dangerous for me."

Steve chuckles. "She's something and a half. Not to mention a great friend. I kind of wish she could have been here but she had to go... where?"

"Costa Rica." Bruce supplies with a smile. "She promised to bring me back the best coffee I've ever had."

"Costa Rica." Steve finishes. "She never brings me coffee."

"Perhaps you aren't special enough," Loki teases.

"You don't bring me coffee from afar, either." Steve points out, teasingly.

"I brought you pizza from Italy from breakfast. I don't think you should be complaining."

Tony sputters. "What?"

"It was really good. You're really good, Loki. Marry me?" Steve chuckles as he steals Loki's plate to finish what he didn't. 

"I'm not sure I should," he teases. "But since I've already said yes, I suppose I must."

Bruce nudges Tony to make sure he's fully understanding how in love the two are, finally.

Tony rolls his eyes and nods. He gets it. He's not sure he likes it, but he gets it.

"See what I live with?" Steve motions around the table for Logan's benefit. "The Commandos had nothing on these guys."

Logan smiles. "I can see that. So I gotta ask...You and Bucky...Were you two together then?"

Steve blushes darkly. "What? No. More like brothers. I was very much enamoured by Peggy."

"Right. Peggy. You used to keep her picture in your compass," Logan remembers.

"She was something. Could do everything I could, only backward and in high heels. She's still alive, I visit her sometimes." A rueful smile plays on his lips.

"That's nice."

"Not really." Steve looks down. "You must have seen so many grow old and die around you. I don't know how you didn't go crazy."

"I've learned to move on before that happens," Logan says.

"Moving on can be just as bad." Bruce points out knowingly.

"Still better than watchin' 'em die."

"Well this conversation has turned morbid," Tony says. "Hey, care bear, how about showing us more of your lab?"

'Bruce perks up a little at that. "I'd be interested."

"I'd love to," Hank replies. "If you're done, we can go now." Soon the scientists are heading to Hank's lab as they discuss the X-gene and how varied the effects are.

Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "How long until 10? Do we have time for a normal gym? I wouldn't mind some stretching to relax before I have my head full of telepaths."

Logan checks the time. "It's barely 8:30. Ya got plenty of time."

A nod. "In all seriousness, though, Logan, would you consider being an Avenger if we asked? I know I've got to get a group consensus first, but you're my vote."

"I'd be honored. And at least I'd get to be around adults. But I should warn you, I'm not exactly the poster child for teamwork."

Steve looks at Loki and chuckles. "I don't even live with the assholes on a full time basis. Nor would you be expected to if you didn't want to."

"In that case, I'm in," Logan says. "Not sure I'm even in the running though. Didn't exactly try during the interview."

"You got an interview?"

"Your science buddies were talkin' to a few of us while you were with the Professor."

"Ah, yes, I guess that is why they're here. I was just remembering my own recruitment. 'Hey. we just unfroze you two weeks ago, wanna save the earth?'" Steve makes a face.

Loki chuckles. "Should I say 'sorry' or 'you're welcome'?"

"'Kneel' is always cute." Steve leans in to steal a kiss. He would easily admit he's grateful to Loki continually giving him purpose.

Logan almost can't believe this is the same Steve Rogers. Of course there was a war going on back then. "So you wanna go to the gym or what?"

"Sorry, yes. We're used to a bit more couple time." He has the decency to blush.

"No problem. It's actually kinda cute." He gets up. "Come on. I'll show you the gym and clear it out if ya want."

Steve nods, following. "That would be amazing."

When Logan asks if they need to change, Loki tells him he'll take care of that. They go directly into the gym. There are only a couple of people there - Ororo and a young woman with light skin and dark hair that has a stripe of grey in it in the front. Logan introduces her as Rogue before asking her to cut her workout short.

"It's alright, Logan. We can share. As long as Ororo and miss Rogue don't mind." He reaches his hand toward her.

She smiles sweetly and takes his hand in her gloved one. "I don't mind. Heck, I'd be honored."

"Pretty gloves," Loki notes as he also shakes her hand.

"May I ask what your ability is? That's... that's not considered rude is it?" Steve asks as he starts to look around the gym a bit. Mostly he just wants mats to stretch out, so it should be good.

"I uh," she starts. Rogue should be used to explaining it by now, but she still has difficulty. "I absorb people's abilities and memories and, well, their life force if I touch them."

Steve frowns, speaking softly. "That sounds like it could be terrifying. But I bet a clever girl like you has found a way to use it for good."

She smiles, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I try. The gloves make sure I don't accidentally hurt someone."

"Can you not control it?" Loki asks. She shakes her head. "Pity," he says, a simple word but his eyes show the sympathy he feels.

"If it makes you feel any better, when I first got my strength, I actually ran through a window because I had no idea how to use my body." He ducks his head. "I'm still getting used to some things."

That makes her smile. "I bet that was a sight. Well, I'll let you get to your workout." She gives Logan a hug after a small gesture from him then returns to doing yoga with Storm.

Steve watches for a bit. He's seen Natasha doing yoga before. "May I join you? I don't know the moves, but I promise I'm a fast learner."

"Of course," Storm says.

Loki's wriggles his fingers and changes his and Steve's clothing to yoga pants and a-shirts.

Steve sends his love a silent thank you before joining the ladies, easily moving into the same position.

Loki decides to put on some boxing gloves and attack a hanging bag. He positions himself so he can watch his lover move, something he never gets tired of.

The yoga is perfect, just the relaxation Steve was craving. None of the stretches are too difficult, and he appreciates how they work the different muscles. Rogue can't believe she's actually here with Captain America. He's even more handsome in person, and it takes a little while to get out of her own head. But it happens eventually as she concentrates on her breathing and the poses. They end in corpse pose, allowing their bodies and minds to fully relax.

After a few moments, Steve calls from his spot on the floor. "You're being careful not to reopen your back, darling?"

"Yes, love. I'm mostly just enjoying the view."

Steve chuckles as he slowly moves back to a sitting position. "This was wonderful, ladies. We should do this again before I leave."

"It would be our pleasure," Ororo tells him.

He shakes her hand and then Rouge's, adding a squeeze. Then he goes to walk over to Loki. He wraps his arms around his fiance and whispers. "Next time you sneak in to watch me work out at home, I'm going to work until I'm decently sweaty before pinning you to the gym mats to have my way."

"Promises. Promises," Loki says with a smile, clearly planning on testing it the first opportunity he gets.

Steve kisses his temple. "Come on, I want another shower before I'm everyone's centre of attention."

★✩★✩★ 

 

Showered and changed, they stand in the medical area at 10 to be introduced to the team.

"...Jean Grey, the Cuckoos sisters, and Psylocke." Xavier finishes.

Steve nods at each, giving an extra little wink for the last woman. She has a look rather similar to his Loki. She smiles and allows herself a nice long look at the Captain as Dr. Strange begins his instructions.

"Nightmare's one weakness in the Dreamscape is light. We must surround Captain Rogers with light. When he is blinded, I will use the Eye of Agamotto to sever his connection." He goes on to warn that Nightmare will attempt to use their fears against them.

Psylocke leans over and tells Steve, "Don't worry. I'll protect you." This makes Loki clear his throat.

Steve blushes lightly. He murmurs a thank you before focusing on the task at hand. "What should I do? Where should I focus?"

"Try to concentrate on what makes you feel safe and happy," Dr. Strange instructs. "Nightmare feeds on fear. The less we give him, the weaker he will be."

"Is Loki coming into the dream?" Steve asks as he reaches for Loki's hand. They should just surround him in Loki, nothing will ever hurt again.

"He is."

All of the psychics except Charles Xavier lie down. He sits at Steve's head while Hank, Bruce, and Tony hook everyone up to various monitors. Tony makes a crack about the number of psychics in the room and how dangerous they could be. It makes him think one of them should be part of the Avengers, assuming they could be trusted.

Steve swallows his nerves, taking comfort in his friends and most of all Loki. He allows himself to be drawn into a sleep state.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's the train, of course it had to be the train. But instead of Bucky beside him in the car, it's Loki. But he has control this time. He sees the soldier coming and knocks him down with the shield before he can fire. "The front of the train!" Steve yells when he's sure the man is down. "The objective is the engine."

Loki nods and follows as does Charles Xavier. With each car they move through, another psychic joins them. Any resistance is met with force either from Steve's shield or Loki's staff, the same one he had in Germany only this one glows green.

"This seems too easy." Steve mutters as they come to what should be the final door. As he opens it, they're all pulled into a dark, swirling vortex. There's a harsh wind that keeps buffeting them from different directions. Splashes of colour pound against them like waves. It's disorienting and is beginning to separate them.

Dr. Strange appears suddenly. "Surround the Captain! Create a barrier of light!"

Loki moves to Steve's right. "I'm here, starlight. Shine for me."

Steve wraps an arm around Loki. "Night sky, you make me shine my brightest." He reaches out his free arm, catching Xavier, who catches Jean and soon they're all holding on to each other like a living web. Steve remembers the doctor's words, about removing all fear about not focusing on those memories that had been used against him. So he does the most logical thing he can think of. He kisses Loki.

The former god kisses back, the light from his staff glowing brightly.

"Release him, Nightmare! The Master of Mystics command you! Eye of Agamotto!" The jewel on the clasp of his cape appears to open. It emits a blinding light.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The next thing Steve is aware of is waking from a dreamless sleep. Monitors beep around him, Tony and Bruce are chatting quietly in the corner. The others seem to have vacated.

Tony is first to notice the change. "It lives! It lives!" He cries, impersonating a scientist in a horror film.

Steve chuckles softly, rubbing his neck as he slowly sits up. "What happened? Did it work?"

After rolling his eyes at Tony, Bruce starts checking Steve's vitals. "Not sure what happened inside, but you've slept the past two days without any negative readings."

Steve nods, then pauses. "Where's my Loki?"

As if on cue, Loki enters holding a mug of tea. He smiles immediately when he sees that Steve is awake. "Welcome back, starlight." He walks over and kisses his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Steve leans against Loki as if he could absorb his energy. "What happened?"

Bruce finishes his check. "I'm a little curious, myself."

"We were on the train, the train where I lost Bucky, except it was Loki with me. I managed to prevent his fall and we made it up the train as was originally planned. But the last door opened to this abyss. Everyone surrounded me and I kissed Lo', to keep from being afraid. Then everything was bright and I felt this tearing..." Steve shakes his head and shrugs. "But that's all I remember before waking."

"Well during our epic kiss," Loki says with a wink, "Nightmare finally showed himself. The others managed to create enough light to thin his link to you. Then the Eye of Agamotto severed the link completely."

Steve sighs. "Does that part have to remain only a dream?"

"Definitely not," Loki replies and sips his tea.

"Why am I so tired?" Steve cricks his neck and considers stealing Loki's tea for a sip. As though reading his mind, Loki offers the cup. 

Bruce reminds him that he hadn't really slept for at least 3 years. "You've got a lot of catching up to do. Not that you can actually catch up on sleep, but you know what I mean."

Steve nods while taking a sip of the tea. Then his stomach grumbles. He blushes.

"I'll go make you a sandwich," Loki says as he runs a finger along the edge of the blond hair.

"Please. Am I allowed to go to my own bed? And what time is it? I'm just kinda ugh." Steve bites his lip.

"Vitals have been steady since the others came out of the dream state," Bruce notes. "I'm comfortable letting you go. Tony?"

Tony shrugs. "Lokes is in charge now."

"I am? I must admit I never thought I'd hear you say those words." Loki gently takes Steve's hand. "Come, love. Let's get you to our room, and then I'll get you something to eat."

"Lots of somethings." Steve requests as he gets up. He waves to Bruce and Tony and lets Loki lead him away.

The kids are in class, making the halls empty as they head up to their room. Once there, Loki pulls Steve into his arms and gives him a gentle kiss. He looks into the blue eyes and says, "Starlight, you know I love you. And it is with deepest love that I suggest you take a bath."

"Yessir." His stomach complains again, quite loudly. "But it's your fault if I starve to death."

"Don't be so melodramatic. I'll make you something while you bathe." He gives him a light kiss then heads down to the kitchen.

Steve opts for a shower, though he takes his time about it, slowly soaping every inch of skin. He's singing to himself as he cleans and he realizes that he really does feel lighter, freer.

Loki makes two thick ham and cheese sandwiches (both for Steve) and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (also for Steve). He takes a bag of potato chips and a couple of bottles of water. All of this he takes back up to the room. "Room service!"

Steve laughs as he exits the bathroom, towel around his waist and another in his hand as he dries his hair. "Come here so I can give you your tip."

He puts the tray on the bed and walks to his lover. He holds out his hand.

Steve takes it and slips it under his towel. Then he leans in and kisses Loki's cheek.

Green eyes close. "Eat first. You're going to need your energy."

Steve nods, then he whispers. "I'm sorry I haven't been taking care of you. How's your back?" He kisses Loki's hair and wraps his arms around his god, ignoring his noisy belly for now.

"Better." He holds Steve tight. "I've missed you."

Steve purrs contently. "But I'm better now. Partly thanks to you. Come, let's sit on the bed. I'll eat and you tell me what's been going on while I was out." He leads Loki over, finding a way to get Loki in his lap but still be able to eat (more like inhale) the food brought for him.

Loki isn't sure what to say. Dr. Strange taught him the protection spell before leaving. He's been taking tea with Professor Xavier and learned more about the proposed candidates. Tony is leaning towards a telepath. Bruce isn't sure he's comfortable with that.

Steve takes it all in with his lunch. "I'm with Bruce. Not that I'm uncomfortable, I just don't think a telepath is the right direction." He pauses, wipes his mouth, steals a kiss. "I love you terribly."

"And I love you horribly." He pauses to enjoy the moment. "Scott's power is actually quite interesting. But personality-wise he won't mesh with the rest of you."

"Logan... He was quite the brawler in our day. He's a bit rough, though. Ororo seems, I don't know, happy? Like she doesn't really need it. Who else?" He's finished his last sandwich and offers Loki some of the chips.

"Ororo's power is too close to Thor's. It's redundant and unneeded. There's the other woman you did yoga with - Rogue. She's intriguing. There's a man with ice powers, but he's rather bland." Loki shrugs. "There's another girl who can phase through things."

"Rogue is sweet, but I think she stands a better chance of gaining full control of her power here." Chips gone, he downs a bottle of water. "Damn, that was good. Umn. Maybe we just need to find out who actually wants to do it?"

"Oh," Loki laughs suddenly. "You missed my clone-off."

"Clone-off?" Steve is intrigued.

There is a student James Madrox whose power is duplicating himself. That caused Loki to start creating duplicates. Soon the hallway was full of James and Loki clones. "I am embarrassed to say I lost."

"On purpose?" Steve arms close around Loki's middle and he rests his chin on his shoulder.

"No. My magic is more limited now. Full? Or would you like more."

"I can wait until dinner." He kisses Loki's neck. "I'm impressed you haven't attempted to adopt us any of these children."

"No children until after we're married. Other than the kittens." He hand strokes Steve's back.

Steve smiles, laying Loki back against the bed and covering him to kiss him. "I wouldn't object to adopting, so long as we had our own, too. I want a house full of children to love."

"If we adopted Multiple Man, we'd already have 17," Loki teases.

"Nope, only counts as one." He purposely squishes Loki beneath his larger frame.

"I crawled into bed with you. It was a very small bed. But they were afraid I'd wake you. So I slept in a chair instead and held your hand. It was very uncomfortable. But when they left, I crawled back in with you."

"My poor darling." Steve frowns. "I promise, you'll never have to spend the night away from me again. Not if I have any say."

"Good." He lifts his head so their noses touch. Then their lips meet, softly at first but then with growing need.

Steve's hand curls under Loki's neck, making sure he stays close so he can fully reacquaint himself with the warm mouth below him. Loki's hands caress the super soldier's chest and arms. He feels safe again.

Steve pulls away gently so he can look down on Loki. "So beautiful. So mine."

"Yours. Completely and utterly yours."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I get to dream about you now." Steve's got his dopey in love look going.

Loki strokes his cheek. "You don't need to dream about me. I'm right here."

"But my own dream about my own love? Mmn. I might waken needing aid."

Voice husky, Loki asks, "Does that mean you don't need aid now?"

Steve presses against Loki. "Maybe you'll need it.”

"I've needed it for two days, love."

Steve nods. "I suspected. So your choice. Do I ride you hard or pound you into the bed?"

Both options sound absolutely amazing to Loki. He has a difficult time deciding, but then he thinks about watching Steve prepare himself. "Ride me hard. Tie me up and ride me."

A grin. "I was hoping you'd say that." Before he can tie Loki down, though, he wants him naked. Clothing is somewhat hastily pulled away then his own towel comes off and he offers it to Loki. "I need something to tie with."

The sorcerer places his hands on it and turns it into four leather strips. His cock is already coming alive. "Tight."

Steve winks, tying first Loki's wrists then his ankles. He slides up after the last knot, his fingers stroking the inside of Loki's leg, until he gets to his hips. That's when he leans in to take Loki's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck I've missed you," Loki sighs, his head falling back in pleasure. He lifts it again to watch that innocent face take him.

Steve moves away for a moment to grab the lube, coming back he massages Loki's cock then licks his lips as he gets an idea. Two fingers slide down to the entrance of Loki's ass and push in.

He moans at the intrusion. "What...?" Through heavy breaths he asks why Steve asked him to choose.

"For later." Steve replies. "I'm going to ride you now, but sometime tonight I'm going to push you into a corner and ravish you. That okay?" He smirks as he keeps working, making sure Loki is nice and loose and lubricated before he pulls his fingers away.

"Y-yes. By Yggdrasil yes."

"Good." He slides his hand up Loki's cock again before moving. He straddles Loki's stomach, ass towards his face. "How's the view?" He asks as he re-coats his hand and starts sliding it along his own asscrack.

"Bloody beautiful." Loki's cock is aching for him. He stains against the ties on his wrists, wanting so much to touch and taste.

Steve smiles. He takes his time opening himself for Loki's viewing pleasure. He can see Loki's cock in front of him and he wants it, but he also knows the anticipation will make it better. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he lowers himself onto Loki, though he continues to face away from his lover.

Loki is in an agony of pleasure. "Love. Starlight. Please. I want to look in your eyes."

Steve slides along Loki's shaft a few times as he pretends to ponder. "Well, alright." He lifts off just enough to turn around, before taking his lover slowly in. A low moan that seems to come from the very base of his cock escapes Loki's lips.

Steve's hands are on Loki's stomach as he moves. He looks up slowly through long lashes to meet Loki's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you. I love you so much." He can feel himself coming undone.

"Fill me, claim me." He whispers as he leans against Loki. His lips are right against that long neck and soft cheek.

That's all it takes. Loki comes with a gasp.

Steve moans and rubs himself against Loki. He's close and feeling Loki inside him brings him closer. He rubs himself, his cock trapped between their bellies until he moans again and his seed spurts warmly over Loki's skin.

Loki smiles, relieved he wasn't too too early in his climax. He waits a bit to catch his breath then says, "Mental health check."

Cuddled against Loki's chest with no obvious desire to move any time soon, Steve sighs. "I feel like I'm waking from a long nightmare. Which, I guess, is true."

He hums his agreement. "That's two baddies down. Now we just need to stop Dracula's pursuit of you."

Steve nods, kissing Loki's chest. "How about you?" He doesn't bother to mention that there's always more.

"Better now that you're awake again. Though I doubt I'll be truly comfortable until we're back home and I see you sleeping peacefully."

"Soon." Steve shifts up to kiss Loki gently. "It amazes me how much you worry, you feel so deeply." He strokes Loki's face.

"Some would call that a failing." He looks into Steve's eyes and is filled with love.

"Only idiots." Steve assures him. "I love how sensitive you are, how aware. It's beautiful, though I imagine not easy. How can you ever stand to see any pain around you? How can you fight?"

"Easy. You dehumanize and compartmentalize. Did you not do the same during the war?" he asks the former soldier.

"That's what they taught us, but I mourned every man I killed. Silently, after the fights."

"Further proof you are a better man than I." Loki recites, "Asgardian warriors do not mourn the death of enemies."

Steve shakes his head. "Merely proof of our differing cultures. It sounds to me like Asgard is always at war."

Loki shrugs, which looks a little comical what with him still being tied up. It does make Steve chuckle, but he decides to loose the bonds. "When war is so vital to a culture, they tend to dehumanize all enemies. Deserving or not."

Loki holds his wrists out for Steve to massage. "Well I'm human now, so I suppose I'll have to relearn all of that."

"Humans do it too. You should have seen the propaganda during my war." He takes Loki's wrists and rubs them soothingly. "But it was a German that chose me, and who made the serum. He reminded me that Germans were the first victims of the Nazis."

"You are a complicated people."

"Tell me about it." He sits up, stretching. "We should clean up and join the outer world. I suspect you weren't the only one missing me."

Loki smiles up at him feeling content once again. "You're going to need another shower first." He gets up and walks to the bathroom to clean up.

Steve chuckles. "Whose fault is that?" He follows Loki.

"You're the one who got frisky, sticking my hand in your towel," Loki reminds him. He opts for a damp cloth instead, wiping away the drying semen from Steve's stomach before doing his own.

"That's hardly frisky. Its a mild tease at best."

Loki just gives him a disbelieving look, eyebrow raised and mouth slightly puckered into a frown. He finishes then goes to dress.

"Okay, maybe a little frisky. But I've seen you resist greater temptation." He complains while pulling on boxers.

"Love, you were asleep for two days," Loki tells him. "My resistance was no stronger than a feather."

"Still is, isn't it?" Steve teases as he pulls Loki over for a kiss.

When he has his lips back, he replies, "It's more pebble strength now."

"Good thing I loosened you up, then. I can take you any time I want." He nuzzles Loki's cheek then licks the shell of his ear. "And I will."

Loki shivers with anticipation. "We should go down."

Steve agrees, giving Loki a final peck on the lips. "I have people to thank."

They head downstairs about 5 minutes before class changes and head to Professor Xavier's office. The bald man gets them with a smile. "Welcome back. I trust you slept well? "

"Yes, or so I'm told. I'd forgotten what it was like." Steve steps forward to clasp the professor's hand. "I owe you so much."

"My pleasure, Captain."

Steve nods. "I'd like to thank everyone who helped, personally. I know it wasn't easy but I suspect we stopped something from escalating."

"Of course. I'll have them come here before their next class." He sends a telepathic message to the ladies and to Hank. "Dr. Strange has left us already, but he did give me this to give to you." He hands Steve a business card.

"Thank you." Steve takes the card and pockets it safely. "I guess we'll be leaving your beautiful school soon. It's sad, you've all been so kind.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. No doubt your colleagues will want your opinion on our school's candidates for the Avengers." It's his not so subtle reminder that this wasn't all done out of the goodness of his heart.

"I have two ideas for that." Steve grins. "One of them is to set up sort of a co-op program with rotating students instead of just one candidate. I haven't asked the others yet, but it would prevent arguments I know are coming."

"An interesting proposal. I am only hesitant that others will see it as no mutant being good enough for full membership."

"Unfortunate, because I was thinking it could lead to full membership to someone who showed interest."

"Could you guarantee that? Make that part of the press release?" Charles is willing to negotiate so long as it is clear mutants are seen as equal.

"Actually. We probably could. Tony has good lawyers. We could set up something legitimate. Maybe even a scholarship, if Tony's willing." Steve shrugs. "We could do a lot, really."

"I'd be grateful."

Steve smiles. "I'm pretty damned grateful, myself. I'd be willing to argue Tony on a lot of the details. More importantly, though, if I'm getting a new member on my team I want them to be happy."

"Understandable," Charles says with a warm smile that matches the warmth in his voice. "Just out of curiosity, what was your other idea?"

"I was wondering if perhaps there was anyone who's turned down the X-Men that might be more comfortable as an Avenger?"

"Hmm," Charles says. "Perhaps."

"I feel sort of bad to take someone from your family." Steve admits while rubbing his neck.

"It's for the greater good. And I have no doubt it will prove to be mutually beneficial." At the last word, there is a knock at the door, and the telepaths walk in at a word from Charles.

Steve smiles at them all. "My life story really ought to be a list of all the beautiful and talented women who've helped me." He rises to shake each one by hand. "Thank you. So much."

"You're very welcome, Captain," Jean Grey replies. "It isn't often we get to enter the dreams of a true American hero."

"Please don't start with that. I promise I'm just an average schmuck. I just lucked out to get a few extra abilities. But know if any of you need a favour, or are even just in Washington and could use dinner, don't hesitate to call."

Psylocke, the one the reminds him of Loki, smiles. "I just might take you up on that. But do I get one or the both of you?"

Steve looks over at Loki and smiles before turning back to her. "I'm afraid you'd be missing my better half if I came alone, ma'am."

"You're making the offer even more enticing, Captain."

"Uh. Steve. Call me Steve." He's blushing now.

The Cuckoo sisters are giggling now, and Jean wears a sympathetic smile. "It's very kind of you, Steve," Jean says. "And we all hope to see more of you, but we should probably get back to class."

"Aww," one of the Cuckoo's says in disappointment.

Steve nods. "Don't shirk your responsibilities for me. Besides, I suspect I have some scientists I need to talk to."

Loki is looking at Jean with a hint of apprehension, and he relaxes ever so slightly when the telepaths leave.

"I'm not sure what's keeping Hank," Charles says.

"I'll bet he's named Tony." Steve raises an eyebrow.

The big blue furry scientists finally appears. "Sorry. I was explaining the applied theories of the Danger Room to Tony."

Steve nods. "You don't have to humour him, you know. He's a spoiled brat." He stands and offers Hank his hand. "Thank you for seeing me through this."

He shakes it firmly. "It was my absolute pleasure. And I feel like Tony is humoring me. It isn't often I get to work with someone of his brilliance."

"Tony's going to be insufferable now," Loki predicts.

"He wasn't already?" Steve tosses back then shakes his head. "Doctor, I know you take care of a lot of special people here, so you let us know if you need anything. I'm sure I can talk Tony into buying any equipment you may need."

"That's very generous of you."

"It's Tony's money." Steve winks. "Honestly, though, I'm hoping my kids will go here someday."

Charles smiles. "No doubt they will be gifted enough to qualify."

"And I know you would care for them like your own." Steve nods, reaching his hand to Loki. "I should probably speak to Tony and Bruce so we can have a final answer for you, professor."

"Of course," Charles replies. "Hank?"

The scientist leads them back to his lab where Tony is twirling around in a swivel chair while Bruce is checking his phone.

"Wow. Look at all the excitement." Steve jokes.

"You left me, Steve." Tony teases sarcastically. "What do I have without you?"

Bruce texts a quick good-bye to Natasha and puts his phone away.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Sure. Have we checked with the others?"

"Natasha doesn't want a telepath either," Bruce says. "And Clint just wants, and I quote, 'a hot chick'."

Steve chuckles, then starts explaining the options he'd thought of, seeing if they like them any better. Loki walks around the room feeling a bit like an intruder. At one point, he quietly taps Steve's shoulder to let him know he's going for a walk. Steve nods and gives him a quick kiss to the cheek before continuing.

Tony sort of likes the student idea but wants a team member, too. But he's already penciling up possible scholarship situations.

Loki goes to get his coat then heads outside, knowing the Avengers will be occupied for a while in their discussions.

It takes quite a while. At a few points, Steve's convinced Tony is only arguing for the sake of being contrary. But finally, they do make a decision. As Tony calls his lawyers to start working on the legal part, Steve stretches and goes to check on Loki.


	48. Mother's Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki take advantage of the X-Men's Danger Room.

The former god is near the northern treeline practicing his magic. The green light gives his position away. He's currently focused on manipulating green fire, making it flame over the snow, melting it as it goes.

Steve slowly walks out toward him, not hiding his approach. He comes behind Loki, wrapping strong arms around his waist. "Could you make it a cage? Trap someone within it?"

The flames move closer then encircle them. Slowly the flames separate forming the bars of a traditional looking square cage that has them trapped. Loki struggles visibly, his concentration making his color flush. The cage disintegrates. "Still working on building stamina."

Steve nods. "Practice all you need, love. I adore watching all the expressions on your face. Not to mention the amazing things you can do." His arms squeeze a little tighter. "Ever fuck in a snow bank?"

Stunned, Loki turns to look at him. "No," he replies slowly. "I would think it'd be awfully cold."

"Probably a bit. Wanna try?" He pushes Loki's collar aside so he can kiss his neck.

"Aren't we frisky? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'm just happy. And in love. Can you blame me for wanting to share my happiness with you?" He turns so they're face to face. "I want you laying in the snowbank, your coat will protect you from most of it.”

"Male or female?" Loki asks, clearly agreeing no matter what.

"Male. I want to see your come melting the snow."

Loki's coat turns into a thick rich black fur. "I'll try to shoot long then," he replies with a teasing smile.

Steve leads Loki a little into the trees, finding a large patch of snow to lay him down, spreading the fur about him. His breath catches at the sight of dark hair and rosy cheeks contrasted to the snow. "So beautiful." He leans over Loki to kiss him slowly.

Loki's fingers wrap around the back of Steve's neck. "I love you," he breathes between kisses.

"I'm all yours. No more demon pulling my mind away at night. Now even my dreams can be about you." His kisses move down to that pale throat he loves so dearly.

"Well now, I don't want you growing tired of me."

Steve laughs. "I don't think that's possible." His hands move over Loki, slipping under his shirt for a moment but their goal is to tug down his pants.

Loki lifts his ass to help then complains that he is cold.

"Magic your fur longer. Though I'll cover you soon enough." Steve pulls the pants right off, taking Loki's boots in the process, and sets them aside. He begins kissing along those long legs, keeping them close to his body.

"I suddenly feel at a disadvantage. And my coat is long enough."

"Here." Steve pulls off his coat and shirt, leaving himself bare chested to the cold. "Better?" He decides to ignore and possibly stifle Loki's further complaints by taking his cock into his mouth.

The sight of shirtless Steve and the sudden stimulation has him gasping. "You continue to amaze me," he comes out as his cock swells.

"Good." Steve looks up momentarily. "I never want you to grow bored of me." He continues his attentions to Loki's cock, wanting it nice and firm. He allows his hand to move down to the swelling in his own jeans, wanting that firm, too.

Loki looks up into the sky. It's starting to snow again, lightly this time. The snowflakes drift down slowly in arcs and swirls. It looks cold, contrasting with the heat that Steve is producing in him.

Steve unzips his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to free his erection which he slides up to rub against Loki. He leans in, unaware of snowflakes caught in his hair and lashes, for another slow and hungry kiss. Loki pulls him closer, wanting the heat he's providing. Steve grinds against Loki for several minutes, continuing their kisses. He's finding it a bit difficult to keep his erection with the cold. Long fingers cling to him, not wanting to let go ever. Green eyes stay open to take in everything. His senses are alive, magic surging through him.

"God, you're beautiful." He pauses above Loki, stroking his cheeks. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Give up your life with Peggy."

Steve frowns a little. "Lo'..."

“Sorry.” He is. Very.

Steve stops moving, he just wraps himself around Loki. The Peggy-shaped wound in his life is still so raw, he thought Loki of all people would know better than to press it.

"I'm sorry," he says again. He doesn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry. See now? It's I who doesn't deserve you."

"Stop." He curls against Loki's side, pulling the fur around both of them. He nuzzles his nose into Loki's cheek. His voice is soft when he speaks. "I will never stop loving her, just as I will never stop loving you. But don't ever think I regret us because of that cost. I made my choice, I gave her up to save lives. I'm not sure I would be able to make that choice for you."

"I only meant it was that sacrifice that allowed us to meet. It was a thoughtless comment. I'm sorry." In his head, Loki tells himself how stupid and horrible he is. He wouldn't blame Steve for not wanting to be around him for a few hours.

"Oh, Lo'." Steve sighs softly. Although his sex drive has been killed by the comment, his desire for Loki is only greater. He clings to him like letting go would make him vanish. Part of him will always live in terror of losing those he loves. Loki watches the snow again, but the feeling is so different now. It just feels cold.

After a while, Steve murmurs. "I want cocoa. Will you make some for me?"

"Of course." It's the least he can do.

"Good." Steve slowly sits up, looking for his shirt. "Your cocoa is best. It tastes like love."

The cold is even sharper now. Loki quickly puts on his pants, but they are cold, too. He wonders if he'll ever warm up again.

Steve is dressed again, trying to warm up by rubbing his arms. "Man, I have dumb ideas sometimes. Why do we listen to me?"

"Because you're usually brilliant. And I like spoiling you." Boots back on his feet, he heads back to the mansion and the warm kitchen.

Steve follows, welcoming the warmth of the building and more than happy to follow Loki around the kitchen as he prepares their cocoa. Steve's feeling rather clingy but is afraid to upset Loki by being so, and keeps forcing himself to step back where he wants to wrap his arms around his slender lover. Loki presents the mug of cocoa with a flourish and a small smile.

"Thank you." He leans in for what's meant to be a light kiss, but it seems his tongue skipped that memo.

The slip finally begins to warm the former Frost Giant, and he leans in to continue the kiss as Steve begins to pull away.

The cocoa is hastily placed on the counter, freeing Steve's hands to hold his lover.

Loki reluctantly pulls away. "Kitchen. Not ours."

"Don't really care." Steve smiles and strokes Loki's cheek. "I love you, my night sky, you who makes me shine."

"And I love you, starlight, so much it makes me want to burst."

“Please don't, I still need you.”

"And here I thought the teenagers were bad," Logan says. He goes to the refrigerator for a soda.

"Oh, you're just jealous that I have a gorgeous redhead and you don't." Steve teases, hoping Loki will play along.

"Redhead?" The mutant looks up and sees that Loki now has dark auburn hair. He laughs. "I bet that comes in handy," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sometimes." Steve winks. "You are allowed to yell at us if we get too sappy, though."

He shrugs. "Nah. I figure you deserve some sappiness. And you were always the romantic one."

Loki returns his hair back to black. "Would you care for some hot cocoa, Logan?"

"No thanks."

Steve blushes slightly. "Not like I was romantic around you guys. Or Peggy. She wasn't - isn't - that kinda dame. I kinda got lucky."

"The way you carried her picture with you, pining after her." He drinks his soda.

"No more pining necessary," Loki says and hands Steve his mug of hot cocoa again.

"Thank you." The blush deepens.

Loki runs a hand through the blond hair before turning and getting his own mug and drinking.

Steve shuts his eyes momentarily, enjoying the touch. Then he focuses on Logan again. "So, you've never really told me what you've been up to since the war."

Logan shrugs. "Usually more war. There's always one goin' on. I spent some time in Asia, too. I ended up here because of Rogue. Not sure why I keep coming back."

"She does seem a bit young for you."

"I was givin' her a ride, smart ass. And she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Does seem your type." Steve teases.

Logan shrugs and drinks more of his soda. "Seems you have a type, too."

Loki looks innocently from one to the other as he sips his cocoa.

"Could kill me with no effort? I noticed." Steve raises an eyebrow.

Logan nods. "I was actually talking about fair skin and dark hair, but that too."

Steve gives Loki a cursory look. "Happy coincidence. I find his mischievous nature and wit much more appealing."

"Stop it," Loki says. "You're making me blush."

"Liar." Steve chuckles.

He smiles slightly and keeps drinking.

Steve leans gently against Loki as he looks at Logan. "So how do you keep so many teenagers entertained when they're not in class?"

"They tend to do that themselves. Plus there's the occasional training session," Logan explains.

Steve nods. "But they all live here?"

"During the school year. On breaks the ones that can go home do. The others stay."

Steve nods. "It's a great thing, this school. It's just a pity you have to hide from the world."

"It's the way of the world," Logan states.

"Doesn't make it right, and damned well doesn't have to stay that way." Steve sets what's left of his cocoa down. "Do you know what might've happened to me if I'd come out back during the war?"

"You'd have been put in a mental institution most like, if they could hold you," Logan says. "Either way, public sentiment would have turned against you. Though let's be honest, they probably would have blamed the Nazis or the serum or something."

"If I was lucky." Steve agrees. "But it's a lot better now. It's not fast, but people have fought for it. I know mutant rights will be the same."

"Yeah," Logan agrees. "Why are you telling me this?"

Steve shrugs. "Because I believe it? Because I really do like this school? Because I know my future children will be called mutants whether they technically are or not."

Logan just looks at him. "Uh huh. Still not sure why you're tellin' _me_."

"Because I was on a related topic and just went there? Jeez." He gently punches Logan's shoulder. "At least humour me."

"Do you know how often I have to listen to that? Between Charles and Scott and Jean and Storm." He shakes his head. "Sorry. It just gets old after a while."

"Sorry." Steve looks a little ashamed. "Must be in the air here."

"Don't worry about it. I know it's new to you."

"I can promise you'll hardly ever hear it if you go to Avengers Tower? Far more likely to hear a rant about Thor emptying the fridge or Clint breaking something."

"That'd be a nice change," Logan admits. "Also, no teenagers."

Steve nods. "We just act like it." He winks.

Logan looks over at Loki. "You're awfully quiet."

"I have nothing to say."

He nods. "It's a nice change."

"He's imagining all the things we're going to do when we get home." Steve teases.

Loki rolls his eyes. "As he said, they just act like teenagers."

"But think of it! Feeding the cats, checking the mail, dusting, groceries. Too much excitement." Once more Steve thinks he is funnier than he is.

This time, Loki chuckles with him. 

"We'll likely head out tomorrow." He tells them both. "Don't want to risk wearing out our welcome."

"Too late," Loki says. "Well, not you. Stark and I certainly have."

"You? What didn't you tell me?"

"Just my usual sterling personality."

"He's exaggerating," Logan assures Steve.

"He usually does. He doesn't believe anyone might like him for his own merits." Steve shrugs, he can't try to understand it.

"I did have a bit of an altercation with their Iceman."

Logan chuckles. "He's a good kid but kind of an ass."

"What did you do?" He sighs

"I simply proved that fire is stronger than ice."

"Is that all?"

Logan says, "I never knew a block of ice could get 2nd degree burns."

Steve chuckles. "Missed me that much?"

Loki shrugs. "There's something about him I don't like."

“Aww. I missed you too."

"Well," Logan says, "I'm sure Charles will be happy for you to stay as long as you'd like."

"And I appreciate it, but Sam won't feed our cats forever." Steve chuckles softly.

"Uh," Loki groans. "I'm going to have to deal with that reporter woman."

Steve grins. "Just tell her you're using me for the sex."

"I'm not sure Tony's PR people would approve."

Steve shrugs. "Like that's ever stopped you."

"I'm trying to be good, remember? You aren't helping."

"Give it up," Logan tells him. "It's not worth having to keep the act up."

"He doesn't need to act that much." Steve points out. "This is more then act."

Loki takes Steve's mug and puts it into the sink, running water into it.

"So what was it like having all of those telepaths in your dream?"

" I dunno. Logan should be the expert."

"Me? Why?"

Steve nods winks. "Jen? Jean?"

"Ain't exactly the same thing," Logan tells him. "And stop avoiding the subject."

"I'm not. The way they did it, it felt like a usual dream." Steve shrugs. "They were protecting me. I'm not really used to that. Loki's the only one who normally thinks I need protection."

Loki feels the need to point out, "Yes, well you required it this time. And I don't always think you need protection, only from truly evil entities like Nightmare, Dracula, and Tony Stark."

Steve chuckles. "I do appreciate it, baby."

"Perhaps you and Logan should go work out. Prove to me you don't need my protection." Loki smiles. "And also so I can watch."

"First Sam, now Logan. Stop hitting on my friends." Steve teases as he goes to put his cup in the sink.

"But your friends are so attractive," he replies innocently.

"True." Steve shrugs and turns to Logan. "Stay single it's safer."

"That, my friend, depends on whose need you're keeping warm on any given night," Logan tells him.

Steve leans in conspiratorially. "You would not believe the jealous streak in this one. I find it kind of hot, but I don't think it's for everyone."

Loki can't help but ask, "Am I really that bad?"

"Should I wink at Psylocke again?"

"Oh. I see. Well yes. Go ahead."

"I guess you were right about Bucky, though." Steve shrugs then he winks. "But I know you trust me. It's everyone else who's the problem."

"Darn tootin'," Loki replies, trying out some old Earth vernacular.

"Don't." Steve shakes his head with a laugh. 

"What? I like that phrase. Darn tootin'," he says again.

"Do you think they'd mind giving us separate rooms for tonight?" Steve teases. "Or maybe just a cowboy hat, if my fiance is going to act like that."

"You can just sleep in medical again."

Logan nods. "Though something tells me that's not going to happen. So you want another go at the Danger Room?"

"I'm up for that. You're just watching, Lo'? I know your back can't have healed yet." He lets the slightest hint of his concern enter his voice.

"Yes. Just watching."

"You need to be more aware of you body, now that you're mortal." Steve's protective instincts kick in. "I can't have you getting injured in action."

Loki gives him a displeased look. "I had eviscerated him. His entrails were out of his body."

"Even a dying man can still be dangerous." Steve tugs Loki close, kissing his head. "Forgive me for worrying."

"It's fine."

Steve nods slowly. "Anyway, what have you got in mind, Logan?"

"Sentinels are always fun. Or there are natural disasters or we could try other mutants."

Steve suddenly gets an idea, but he's not sure if he likes it. "Could we program anything in? Absolutely anything? If I wanted to fight Tony, for instance, or... Thanos?" The last name is said softly, looking towards Loki.

"Yeah," Logan says as Loki scowls.

"What about Dracula? I need some practice." Steve decides not to push it. For now.

"Is he back?" Logan remembers the blood suckers from WWII. He didn't like them then. "Yeah. We can do that." He leads the way downstairs.

"Back and thirsty." Steve follows Logan down. "Tony developed these nanobots that release UV radiation. It definitely hurts the little ones, but I'm not sure I want to be bitten just to stop him."

Loki follows them, watching as Logan enters some information into the computer. He listens as they talk about the time the two soldiers faced the vampires together.

Steve gives Loki a wink as they head in. "Don't worry. I've got this."

"I'm sure you do." He settles into a chair and watches the large screens that show the two men.

As they enter the scene changes to New York at night. It's clearly one of the dock areas, possibly abandoned from the looks of it. There's a thin mist covering the ground and the moon is a thin crescent. Steve sighs.

"You sure you want to do this?" Logan asks.

"I know I should. This guy is going to keep after me until one of us is gone." Steve licks his lips, a bit nervous.

Out of the mist, dark shapes begin to appear. Logan shrugs then extends his claws. Steve readies his shield, glad they decided to grab it on the way. He takes a second to calculate his throw and then he sends it out, bouncing off the nearest building. Logan moves forward and starts slicing off heads. The shield returns after bouncing off a few skulls. Steve darts his eyes about, deciding where to go first. He knows the lesser guys are distractions, always are, to keep him from seeing Dracula until he strikes.

As soon as it leaves his arm again, Dracula appears beside him. Claw-like hands reach towards him as fangs are bared. Logan is 20 yards away, slicing through a dozen vamps. Typical. Steve turns to face Dracula, or at least attempts to but he's caught in that grasp. So he flips the bloodsucker over his head and grabs for his shield as it returns, only to slam it through air.

Dracula goes to Logan next. The mutant is aiming relatively low since the other vampires are shorter than their leader. They slice through the black fabric and into the skin but have little effect. But when Wolverine aims his slashes higher, Dracula disappears.

"I hate this guy!" the mutant growls.

"Fucking teleporters." Steve agrees as a sudden weight has his arms back. He rolls back only to land on the ground alone.

Logan is getting tired of these guys. He's only killing about a third of the ones he targets because of their teleportation. He makes his way to a nearby truck and slices through to the gas tank. It's contents start spilling on the ground. "Try to lead them here."

Steve flips back to his feet. "Easy enough." He simply runs over, knowing they'll follow and jumps up to the top of the truck. "Got a light?"

A silver lighter appears in his hand. "One of the many reasons not to give up cigars." Logan waits until they are close then lights up the gasoline. It flares up with a loud whoosh.

Steve blocks the flames from his face with his shield at first before leaping off the truck to safety and nearing Logan. "We're still missing our big bad." No sooner said than Dracula's tackled him to the ground. They roll to a stop with Steve underneath. Even the illusory creature is terrifying and Steve very much wants it off. He tries bucking his hips but it seems to only increase the creature's grip. He can practically feel the breath on his throat.

Logan slices down and across. The grip tightens around Steve's throat as the head drops and rolls away. Black gunk spurts out of the neck and onto Steve's face.

"Ugh." Steve shuts his eyes instinctively. "Please tell me it's dead, at least." He manages to push the headless corpse off and sits up, wiping away the ichor. The landscape starts disintegrating in answer, as does the gunk covering the Captain.

"Well, there's your answer," Logan says and starts walking towards the door. The claws retract with a metallic sound.

Steve seriously considers just laying back on the floor. But he rises and follows Logan out. As he rubs his neck, he can't help but think of Dracula's touch as being the ultimate perversion of a lover's kiss.

Loki is there when they get out, still sitting in his chair. "Logan, please join the Avengers until Dracula is dead or realizes Steve is poison to him."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something," Logan says.

Steve snorts and sits in Loki's lap. "You don't have that authority. Sorry, overprotective jealous fiancé." He looks up at Logan with a shrug.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Jealousy is not the right word. And I don't think I'm being overprotective considering Dracula wants to make you his personal juice bar."

Logan gets a worried look. "Personal juice bar? That sounds bad."

"Oh, he seems to think my blood will give him extra powers. But I'm not worried. We'll get him." He leans against Loki, trying to reassure him.

"Crazy bastard," Logan says. "Well, I'm gonna hit the shower. You two have fun."

Steve gives Loki a look at Logan's suggestion once the mutant leaves. "Did he just tell us to have fun and then leave us alone with a machine capable of making an imagination reality?"

"It also has cameras that record everything. Not that that's a problem, but still."

"You can deal with that." He kisses Loki's neck.

Loki strokes his back. "Where shall it be then. A tropical deserted paradise? A richly decorated room? A sex dungeon?" He asks the last with a raised eyebrow.

"We won't reinjure your back that way?" He's suddenly wondering if this is his best idea.

Shrugging, Loki tells him that depends on what he had in mind. "Leaning towards sex dungeon are we? Foreplay doesn't have to be rough to be stimulating."

"True." He runs his fingers along Loki's neck. "To be honest, I'm just as content in this chair as with any imaginary scenario."

"Let me show you Asgard," Loki says suddenly, surprising himself.

Steve tilts his head. "Really? You don't have to." He had been the once, though all he really saw was the throne room and the bridge. Seeing Asgard through Loki's eyes, though, that was something else.

"I want to," Loki realizes. "My room. Mother's garden. The place near the pond I'd wander to until Thor found it."

"I'd love to see that. Show me." He rises to let Loki at the controls.

Loki scoots to the computer and starts entering the basic information. When he's done, he gets up, leading the way back into the simulation room. The basics of his room are there, the sleigh bed with the lush green and brown bedding, the desk and chair he used to study at, the window looking out over Asgard. He adds the details with magic, piles of books and scrolls, pictures, few models of Yggdrasil.

Steve looks around silently, though he can't help the smile on his face. "It's very you, isn't it. I could imagine you sitting by that window, book in hand, daydreaming but yelling at anyone who caught you."

He smiles. "Thor usually wanting to drag me out with his friends. Mother sometimes, though I rarely yelled at her. A few servants come to clean or bring me messages."

"Did you ever have a sweetheart when you were young? Someone to daydream about?"

"Sif for a couple of months, though nothing ever came of that. She only ever had eyes for Thor. Heimdall for a very brief period. But my first real love, my Peggy was named Sigyn."

"Was she beautiful?" Steve moves behind Loki, wrapping arms around his waist. "Do you miss her?"

"She was," Loki replies as he leans into the touch. "And I do miss her sometimes. Though I think it's truer to say I miss what we used to be. We've both changed since then."

Steve nods, understanding full well what that's like. He pauses to kiss Loki's neck. "I love you. Show me more?"

Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him out the door and into a large open chamber with massive glass-less windows. "Frigga's sanctuary."

"It's so beautiful." Steve's eyes are wide with wonder. "It's like you grew up in my fairy tales."

He huffs out a laugh. "And what lesson would my fairy tale teach?" He walks to the spot where he was told his mother passed and squats down to touch it.

Walking behind Loki, he puts a hand on his back. "I think you're a standard 'careful what you wish for'."

"I was a good king. Thor is intelligent, but he doesn't have the subtlety needed." He sighs then rises once again. He walks to the windows and gazes out at the realm that used to be his.

"Were you happy?" He crosses his arms.

"Happiness is overrated. It is transitory. One cannot always be happy." Green eyes continue to look out at the fake world. "I was satisfied... until you came back into my life."

The corner of Steve's mouth quirks up as he moves to stand by Loki. "I read that movie. 'Satisfaction is not in my nature' wasn't it?"

He looks over at Steve. "You shouldn't believe everything I say, you know. I have a tendency to lie."

"Even to yourself." Steve agrees as he wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders. "It wasn't a kingdom you wanted. It was the love and respect that should've been yours anyway."

"Yes, well I became very good at pushing it away once I learned I was the villain of the tale."

"You couldn't push me away." Steve gently kisses Loki's ear.

"I'm glad to hear you say it. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, I want to see all you're favourite places. Maybe I can even give you some new memories in them." He winks.

"Cheeky," Loki says with a smile. "Come. I'll show you where I used to go swimming." He takes Steve's hand and leads him out. Through the door is a small meadow surrounded by tall trees on all sides except where the pond lies. The water is still except where birds or fish disturb it.

"No swim suits on Asgard, right?" Steve raises an eyebrow teasingly.

"Correct. Care for a swim, Captain?"

Steve shrugs. "I want to see more. We can be naked anytime."

"This is all I've programmed in. And it is a poor imitation of the real thing." Loki sighs and says a silent good-bye. "I want to go home."

"Me too." Steve pulls Loki into a warm hug. "We'll leave tomorrow, whether Tony's ready or not."

Loki buries his head in Steve's neck and relaxes a bit. He kisses home and the kittens and just being them.

Steve whispers. "You should take the rest of the week off. We can sleep in and watch movies on the TV and eat anything you want and just not worry about anything."

"That sounds amazing."

Steve kisses Loki's temple and simply lets his lips linger there. He's starting to regain the sense of peace that's evaded him since the war. Loki makes an arc with his forearm. They are inside again in the biggest area yet. There are huge columns racing up and up, creating a story of walkway leading up to a wide set of stairs. At the top is a throne.

"This looks vaguely familiar."

"It should," his voice echoes. "I don't know whether I love this place or hate it." A tiny movement of fingers and Queen Frigga is smiling as she stands next to the throne.

Steve walks up and sits on the throne, looking at Loki. "I don't think I'd ever be comfortable here."

"It's not supposed to be comfortable," Frigga tells him. "Being King is a great responsibility. You must put your people's needs above your own."

"Yes, Mother," Loki says. "I remember."

"If I'm not going to be comfortable, I'd rather be on my feet, making a difference." Steve stands.

Frigga smiles at him. "Some of us must be content making figurative stands, quietly shaping events through less-obvious means."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Loki is strong enough, smart enough, brave enough, and good enough to make a stand." He takes a step toward Loki with each descriptor. "This is a man to be remembered. He will do great things. And I will be there when he does."

Frigga looks at her son. "He isn't one for subtlety is he?"

Loki laughs. "No, he is not."

"I like him. He will be good for you."

"I believe so. Thank you, Mother." Another small wave, and she disappears.

Steve pouts a little and takes Loki into his arms. "Is it strange to talk to her like that?"

Loki shrugs. "Do you not hear your mother's voice in your head?"

"Sometimes. But I wouldn't..." He shakes his head. "Seeing her image like that. I couldn't do it."

"I find it comforting. It let me apologize to her." He takes Steve's hand. "It was the only way I could even remotely begin to forgive myself."

"Then I'm glad." He brings Loki's fingers to his lips.

"One more place I think." The walls move in. Tables spring up from the ground. A huge fireplace appears loaded with food. Cooks and servants walk in and start bustling about. The smell of fresh-baked bread and cooking meet fills the air. "I used to come here and steal bread or fruit to take with me."

"Mmn. You're making me hungry, Lo'." He starts exploring, making faces at Loki anytime he looks back.

The former god is glad he decided to end the tour here. This is the real Asgard, and he knew Steve would be most comfortable here. He laughs at the faces the Captain is making. "Perhaps we should go. It's probably dinner time by now."

"I love dinner." Steve states as he takes Loki's hand and leads him out of the room. "We should make something special tomorrow. Something we can eat in candlelight, possibly naked."

"I like how you think, starlight." He goes over to end the program and deletes it from the system.

"I'm glad. I was also thinking you should program a bilgesnipe into their enemies database."

A wicked smiles slowly curls the corners of Loki's mouth. He fingers fly across the keyboard. "Done," he says turning around and standing. "Let's go eat."

Steve grins and nods, leading the way. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You have," he confirms. "But I do love hearing it, so you may say it as often as you like. Also, if there was any doubt, I love you, too."

"Not for a second." Steve catches his breath. He's not sure he wants to be in that busy dining hall again. There's been a lot of people lately.

Loki notices the hesitation. "Something wrong, love?"

Steve shuts his eyes a moment then opens them slowly. "I'll be okay. Just feeling a little crowd shy."

"We can eat in our room or in one of the offices. I'm sure Logan will be happy to lend us his."

"I'd like that." Steve looks up at Loki with those bright blue eyes full of gratitude.

Loki can't help but kiss him. Then he closes his eyes and mentally calls out to Charles. 'Professor Xavier, Steve isn't up to dining with the students. May we eat elsewhere?'

Charles catches the message and offers them his office to eat in.

"We can dine in Charles' office. Would you like me to bring the food to you?"

"I... yes please." He kisses Loki's nose and starts toward the professor's office.

Loki goes to the dining hall and gets two plates. Luckily, it's still fairly early, and there aren't many people about.

Steve sets up two chairs so they can dine comfortably and settles into one of them. He pulls his knees up, resting his chin on them.

Loki returns with two heaping plates on a tray with two drinks. "Comfortable?"

A yawn escapes him and he smiles. "Could be better."

"Two days of sleep weren't enough?" Loki teases. "Dinner and then off to bed with you."

"Will you come with me? It's terribly lonely between those sheets without you."

"I'll even read you a bedtime story. I happen to know this very talented author and illustrator."

"Tease." Steve smiles and moves to steal a plate of food.

Loki eats half the food on his plate then slides it over to Steve to finish. His love already looks better, more rested, without the apprehension that used to appear before bed.

Steve happily eats everything. When he's finally full, he leans back with a satisfied sigh. "Carry me to bed?"

Loki's smile turns thin. "You know I can't. I'll take the dishes back and meet you up there."

Steve nods and yawns. "Maybe I'll have to lose some weight for you."

"Don't you dare." He kisses the plump lips. "I'll be right up."

"Yes sir." Steve gives Loki a proper salute before he heads to get ready for bed.

Loki moves as quickly as possible, dropping off the dishes, giving Charles a quick thank you and brushing off Tony as he passes. He only relaxes again when he's back in their room.

Steve is in the washroom, singing as he brushes his teeth. (A little messy.) He's stripped to his boxers and dancing ever so slightly as he does. Loki leans against the doorframe and watches, a smile on his face.

Steve raises an eyebrow when he notices. "See something you like?"

"Everything. I like everything."

Steve spits and rinses. "If I bend over the sink..."

"I'll still like everything."

Steve chuckles, bending over _just so_ with his ass angled for Loki's viewing pleasure.

He walks over and runs his hands over it. "So firm."

Pressing against Loki's hands, Steve stretches catlike. "Will you put me to bed?"

"Of course." He takes Steve's hand and leads him to the bed. Holding the covers up for him to get into, Loki tucks the covers around him and kisses his forehead. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Then I'll return and read you a story."

Steve chuckles as he curls up comfortably. He'll let Loki baby him, he's quite okay with that.

When Loki returns, he's wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. He climbs into bed next to Steve. The light is turned off, and he wraps an arm around him. "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Something sweet and happy." He cuddles closer to Loki.

"Once upon a time, there was a father with a wife and three daughters. The father was going away on a trip, and he asked his daughters what they wanted him to bring back for them," Loki begins. He's not sure why he chose Beauty and the Beast, but he thinks it is oddly appropriate.

"What did they want?" He trails his finger over Loki's chest.

"The older one wanted jewels. The middle one wanted perfume and rich fabrics. But when he asked his youngest, all she wanted was for him to return home safe and sound. Her father pressed her for another answer. And so, to end the discussion she asked for a rose. 'A rose?' he asked. 'A rose,' she replied."

Steve nuzzles against Loki's neck. "The good girl. That was always me."

"Indeed it was. Unfortunately, disaster struck. The father's ship went down on the way home. He lost everything except his life. The jewels, perfumes, cloth, and flowers were now at the bottom of the sea. But as he journeyed home, he came across a high wall at the top of which was a beautiful rose." Loki tells how the father, wanting to give it his daughter who had asked for so little, climbed the wall and cut the flower, only to be pounced upon by a terrible beast.

"Was it a bilgesnipe?" Steve teases.

"No. Worse. This was a hideous beast with fangs and claws, who hated everyone. He was going to kill the father, but the man begged and pleaded. For fun, the beast decided to let the man return home. 'But in 3 days you must return here. Else I will come to your home and kill everyone,' the beast said."

"Of course he gives it all for his daughters."

"The man returned home, not telling his family of the deal he had made. The two eldest daughters were not happy, but at least their father was back. The youngest appreciated the rose, but thought her father seemed a little sad. He planned on sneaking away early in the morning, leaving his family a message telling them of his deal. But the youngest daughter sensed something was amiss and was waiting for him."

"Why are you making this sad?"

"It gets better. She coaxes out of him what happened. Feeling responsible she goes in his place, convincing him this was better since he could still support their family. This was before women were allowed to work. She goes to the lair of this horrid beast, frightened but knowing she was doing the right thing, sacrificing herself to save her family." He gives Steve a pointed look.

Steve pretends not to see it, tucking his head under Loki's chin.

"The beast was angry when he saw it was not the father. He raised his paw to strike her down. But then she turned around, and her beauty stunned him. He stood there, claws raised but unable to move. There was fear in her blue eyes but determination as well. She explained the situation to him. And this stunned him, too, how forthright she was, how brave. Instead of killing her, he gave her a brief tour of his home and gave her a room in which to sleep."

"Even the darkest monster has a soft spot." Steve smiles.

"Yes." Loki continues, "Time passed, and the beast found himself falling in love with the girl. But how could someone so beautiful both inside and out ever love a hideous beast such as him. One night he heard her crying. 'What's wrong?' he asked in his snarling voice. At first he gave her a mirror in which she could see them. But seeing is not touching, not talking, and she became sad again. And so he told her to go. 'But you need me,' she said. 'I need no one. I grow tired of you. Please go.'"

"Liar." Steve whispers, tugging Loki a little closer.

"Yes, it was a lie, a lie told as much to himself as to her. She left, went home. Her father was thrilled to see her. His latest investment had proven much more successful, and so her sisters did get their jewels and perfumes and rich cloths. It was a good life, and yet she was not happy. Though she had returned home, she had left her heart with the beast."

"Do they return fall in love, and have 17 children?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Do you want me to tell he story or not?"

"Sorry." Steve chuckles.

"Where was I. Oh, yes. She found she loved the beast. The beast without her fluctuated between renewed viciousness and despondency. He loved her." Loki takes Steve's hand and plays with his fingers. "One day, after several months had passed, the beautiful girl was digging through some things and found the beast's mirror, the one that had showed her her family. She asks to see the beast. In the glass, she sees him wounded, bleeding, a blank look in his eyes."

Loki continues, "She runs to him, leaving her family and everything she knew behind. She runs to her beast as he lies on the verge of death. 'Don't leave me,' she begs. 'I'm here now. Please don't leave.' The sound of her voice is like a balm, and he smiles. She kisses him then, their first kiss, a kiss full of love and forgiveness. There is a gust of wind and the electricity of magic. When she is finally able to look down again, she sees that her beast has become a man. He had been cursed for turning away a witch. Only when he was able to get someone to fall in love with him could it be broken. They soon married, and had 4 children and 6 dogs and 7 cats. The end."

Steve chuckles, his head resting on Loki's shoulder. "You tell the best stories. One of the many, many things I love about you."

He smiles at that. "You should sleep now and dream of bunnies and rainbows."

"Should I?" He yawns and pulls a little closer.

"You definitely should. Now close your eyes and let yourself drift."

Steve nods and does so obediently.

Loki breathes in his scent and takes comfort in his warmth. "I love you," he whispers, hoping Steve is already asleep and cannot hear.

Steve merely shifts in his sleep, his arm wrapping tighter around Loki.


	49. The Generous Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes his turn at telling a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (missgnutmeg) was first introduced to the tale of the Soldier and Death through the fantastic Jim Henson series The Storyteller. If you like fairy tales or Jim Henson at all you need to own this series. It stars John Hurt! The version of that tale in this story is based off my memory of that one. Though sad, I really feel the generous and kind nature of the soldier is something that would really appeal to Steve. (And Natasha, tbh, which is why we say she told him.)

The cats are angry. Ink is ignoring them. Smudge jumps on the bed and pees on their bag as soon as Loki puts it down. "Fine. I understand," Loki says as he cleans it.

"This isn't something to be fixed with cuddles, is it?" Steve asks as he picks Smudge up. He meows and tries to put his paws on Steve's nose. When that doesn't quite work, he tries to bite his hands. Steve lightly bites his ear. "Calm down, you. We're home." He picks up Ink, too, cuddling both to his chest. "See? Here."

Ink looks around for mommy and meows at him when she sees him coming out of the bathroom. "What is it, Princess? Did you miss us?" He asks as he takes her from Steve. "We missed you, too. But Uncle Sam is nice, yes?"

Smudge has somehow buried his way into Steve's shirt and meows pitifully from under the fabric. "They definitely take after you."

Loki cannot deny it. "Face it. You just like adopting mischievous strays."

"It's pretty true." He leans in to steal a kiss.

The mischievous human takes a moment to appreciate the scene then continues unpacking while holding Ink. "Take out?"

"What about it?" Steve asks, trying to detangle a kitten.

"For dinner. Shall we have take out or would you rather cook?"

"Oh. Cook." He finally gets Smudge out the bottom of his shirt. "What on earth were you doing, mister?"

Smudge looks at him innocently and meows. He brings the kitten up and kisses it. "Brat."

Loki starts to sing, "Why do birds suddenly appear, every time, you are near? Just like me, that want to be, close to you."

Steve looks up, chuckling. "Always so happy to be home."

"I trust that isn't a problem." Loki collapses onto the bed with Ink above him.

"Nope. You take care of the kits so I can make supper?" He places Smudge by Loki's shoulder. "I've a meat pie in the freezer I think would be perfect."

Loki waves at Steve then starts wrestling with the kittens. Steve smiles as he goes to get dinner ready. He made the pie some time ago, his mother's recipe, and had frozen it for when he wanted it. After popping it in the oven, he starts preparing fries and greens to go with. It's a good, homey meal, just what they both need.

Loki decides he wants cookies for dessert and pops over to the bakery in Brooklyn for chocolate chip and snickerdoodles.

Steve is singing to himself as he gets the table ready, when everything is ready, he calls for Loki. The kittens come running in. Loki follows with the box of cookies. He kisses Steve's cheek and says, "Dessert."

"Delicious." He gives the kittens some food first, before leading Loki to the table and helping him sit. "Lamb pie, ma's recipe. Fries for the extra gravy, and salad. Have I forgotten anything?"

"Drinks. What does one drink with lamb?"

"Stout?" Steve grins.

"Do we have any?" He's surprised when Steve answers in the affirmative. Meal ready and drinks served, they sit down to eat.

"I don't know that you'll like it." Steve admits as he gestures to the stout. "It's quite bitter."

Loki takes a sip and gives a thin smile. "I've had worse. I've also had better." He slides the glass towards Steve and sticks to water for the rest of the meal. "We'll have to get Thor to smuggle something Asgardian down for you."

"That's not necessary."

Though Loki doesn't like the stout, he does very much like the lamb pie.

Steve smiles at seeing Loki eat. There's just something comforting about such simple daily matters. "Make again?" He rubs a foot against Loki's ankle.

"Definitely." Loki smiles back. "I love what an amazing cook you are."

"Aww, I'm nothing special." Steve blushes at the compliment.

"There is nothing about you that isn't special," Loki assures him. "At least to me."

"You're a part of me, so that makes you special too." Steve teases as he licks some gravy off his lips.

"I've always been special, love. Just not always in the good way. By the way, you owe me a story or a song tonight."

"Do I? I know a good one. One Tasha told me. You might like it." He grins and takes a gulp from his drink. "It's about a Russian soldier."

"You do, and I look forward to hearing it."

Steve nods, finishing his dinner. "Someday we'll be telling these all to our children."

Loki's fingers go to the ring on his finger. "Yes, we will."

Steve looks at Loki, warm and loving. "Can I tell you a secret?" He reaches over to take his hand.

"Of course, love."

"I've never wanted something so much." He leans in for a kiss before he starts cleaning.

Loki rises to help. "Would you like chocolate milk or regular milk with your cookies?"

"Cocoa?"

"Are you asking for hot cocoa or that I use cocoa in the milk?"

"Hot cocoa. Please." He sweeps in for another kiss. The plates in his hands get set aside as he decides to deepen it. Loki's hand wraps around the back of Steve's head, his fingers burrowing into the hair as he accepts his lover's tongue happily.

"You." Steve purrs against those seductive lips. "Are. So. So incredibly. Sexy."

"Ditto, love." He pushes his hips forward, creating a little friction between them.

Steve laughs. "Shall I hop up on the counter and spread my legs for you? Would you prefer me leaned over something, ass hard against your hips? Perhaps you could turn me female and I could put on that little number again from last time?"

Loki considers the options. "No. I think I prefer teasing you with tiny tastes until you're begging for me." He moves away to get a glass and a cup.

A sigh. "Maybe I'll just go use up this energy working out, then?"

"So no cocoa for you?" Loki asks innocently.

"Maybe later." He shrugs, but there's a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Well there go my plans," he says with a sigh. "I was thinking cookies, then dancing, then making love in front of the fireplace, then storytime. Ah well."

"Were you?" Steve's arms curve around Loki's waist and pin him to the counter. "I was thinking of a little naughtiness in the kitchen, then cookies with a movie, then storytime."

Loki's body slowly begins to change, curving and swelling in the right places. "Oh?" she says. Her clothes shrink into red satin loose panties and a matching bra. "Is that what you were thinking?"

"It was a possibility. Though I'll admit I was a bit more hungry for your cock." He runs a hand over her breast. "These are never unwelcome."

"I could give you both. Or would that be too odd."

"Both?" Steve's not entirely sure how he should take that.

"Breasts and cock in the same body. I wouldn't mind if that's what you'd like."

"I do like them in separate bodies." He pulls their hips together with a wiggle. "You'll still be able to get off?"

"Always with you." She cups his cheek in her palm before her body changes again. The breasts are gone. The cock presses against Steve's. The lingerie remains. "Better?" he asks.

"I just don't want you offering me something you wouldn't like." Steve kisses his temple, his cheek. "You are my love and I live to see you happy."

"I am happy. Well, more content and grateful and horribly lucky. And I love you." He kisses his nose.

Steve nods, resting his forehead on Loki's. "I love you. Boy, girl, or somewhere in between I will find a way to express it and fulfill you."

“So how do you plan on expressing it now, Captain?”

"Soft touches and softer kisses?" Steve's hands smooth gently over neck and shoulders with feather light kisses following.

"You spoil me," Loki breathes. 

Steve sucks lightly on the skin over Loki's heart. "Not nearly enough." His hands are on to Loki's belly, the worship clearly a little towards future children, the way his hands circle. His mouth now presses hotly over satin to worship a nipple.

Loki's hands grasp the edge of the counter. He stands there accepting it, trying not to collapse from the pleasure he's being given.

Continuing down, Steve kneels before Loki, blue eyes staring up. "I love you." He begins to mouth over the outline of Loki's cock through the panties. The fabric doesn't taste as good as the skin does, but he knows the effect it will have.

A soft cry escapes Loki's throat. His knuckles are white with how hard he's gripping the counter. His blood is racing down, hardening his cock until it looks almost comical within the red satin.

It's just what Steve wants as he continues to tease and suck the hot flesh. Finally, finally Steve slips the panties down just a little but it's enough to wrap his lips around some flesh.

"Fuck," Loki breathes. "How do you look so innocent doing that?"

Steve grins up. "Because I'm not doing anything I feel guilty about? I have every right to taste my fiancé." The panties are pulled off a bit more, just enough to free Loki's cock which Steve takes into his mouth.

Loki's body shudders slightly, his eyes fluttering closed. It takes all of his concentration not to start thrusting immediately. Instead he concentrates on petting Steve's head, pulling on the hair when he feels a spasm of pleasure.

Steve sucks slowly, eyes looking up at Loki whenever possible. His hand caresses Loki's balls, strokes the base of his cock and follow Steve's lips as he moves them along Loki's shaft.

It doesn't take long for Loki to tense, his testicles rising as he gets closer and closer. "Steve." He gives a low moan as he starts to ejaculate, his head falling back.

Steve swallows it down, stroking Loki hard to make sure it all comes out. When he's sure he's got the last of it, he pulls away just far enough to rest his head on Loki's thigh. His own cock is hard and heavy now, but he hasn't so much as unbuttoned his jeans. He wants this to be all about Loki, his pleasure.

Green eyes look down on the resting man. "My turn," he growls. "Ass on the counter, Captain."

Steve smiles and scoots up obediently. He purposely does only as much as Loki says.

Loki approaches him as a hunter might approach prey. He places his hands on Steve's thighs. The jeans slide off like liquid and pool on the floor looking normal. His hands slide up the now bare flesh to the edge of the underwear fabric then continue beneath it. His hand lift up, somehow pulling the underwear off with them. They get tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

Steve watches, eyes wide in a mix of wonder and arousal. "Lo'..." He barely breathes the name. His cock is hard, waiting. It curves up towards his belly as Loki frees it.

That's all the foreplay Loki is willing to give him. His tongue is against the veiny flesh, licking up hard against the underside of the shaft. At the tip, he takes half of it into his mouth and sucks hungrily then slowly pulls away.

"Fuck. " Steve gasps, a hand going to Loki's hair. "I guess I whet your appetite."

Loki is too busy to reply. He gives the faintest bit of teeth as he pulls up again. Then he sucks on Steve's testicle as his hand massages the bulging cock up and down.

"God." Steve whimpers, the back of his head thumping against a cupboard as he tries to remain in control.

Soft kisses move up the shaft. The path is retraced with tiny nips then retraced again with sucking kisses. A hand climbs up Steve's torso to pinch one of the nipples. The other hand slips beneath Steve's ass and strokes his anus. Loki deep-throats him, humming and he pulls away.

Steve is trembling with the pleasure. His hands have clutched to the counter he's sitting on, leaving dents. "Lo', Lo'. I'm about to... So fucking close."

The tip of his finger dips inside his lover as he takes the cock into his mouth again. He growls and Steve comes. The force of it lifts his hips ever so slightly. He's panting and gasping with pleasure, his lover's name on his lips.

Loki drinks it down. The back of his hand moves across his mouth. "Delicious."

Steve chuckles even though he's still fighting for air. "You're so dirty." He pulls Loki up to see if he can be just as dirty with his kiss.

Their tongues meet hungrily though both are spent and fighting for air. They part for fractions of seconds that still feel too long.

After several hungry minutes, they finally start to calm down. The kisses are slower and the pauses between longer. "I love you." Steve breathes out, his forehead against Loki's again.

"The feeling is mutual." The last thing he wants to do is pull away. But he also wants a cookie. These two desires wage a silent and tiny battle within his head. "Ready for your second dessert?"

"Are we going to cookie-movie-naked cuddle?" Steve asks hopefully.

Loki chuckles. "I hadn't considered the naked part, but I like it. So yes."

"Well, I can't move until you do."

A deep sigh is the response. Loki takes a step back and considers whether to put the panties back on or take the camisole off. He decides to go completely naked then starts on the hot cocoa and cold chocolate milk.

Steve just watches Loki appreciatively at first before removing what remains of his own clothing and going to find them a blanket.

The drinks and the cookies are taken to the living room. "Have you decided on a movie?" He opens the box and takes a deep appreciative whiff.

"I don't know. Have you seen this Sherlock movie? Is it like the TV show?" Steve pauses in his scrolling through menus.

"Dunno. But I do like the character. Let's do it. I love mysteries."

Steve shrugs and turns it on before nestling into the couch and pulling Loki close. The movie is not like the tv show, but it is really fun. Loki likes how they represent Sherlock's mind. After a while Steve has to pause it. "The actor reminds me a lot of Tony. Think they did that on purpose?"

"I don't see why they would have. He seems to fit the part quite well, though."

Steve agrees and tries to steal the last cookie.

Loki pretends not to notice. "If Watson had reminded me of you, then I might have thought it was on purpose," he teases.

"Sherlock may be clever but Watson's clearly the smarter of the two." Steve points out.

"Street smarts vs book smarts," Loki points out.

Steve shrugs. "I'd rather be Watson any day."

"You are Watson," Loki reminds him. "You're _my_ Watson."

A quick kiss and Steve smiles. "Just don't drink any eye drops."

"I promise."

"Or harm the pets."

Loki gasps. "I would never harm our babies."

"And certainly don't experiment on yourself."

He shrugs. "I'll just use Tony instead."

"Then you can be my Sherlock." Steve winks.

"Didn't we already establish that?" Loki asks then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just want to be sure you haven't gotten any ideas." He cuddles Loki closer. Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder feeling wonderfully relaxed. Steve kisses Loki's head. "Home."

"Home," he smiles.

"You're so loose. Its an incredible difference." Steve teases. "I bet I could fold you in half."

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"You sure?" He runs his hands along Loki's torso. "Why don't I tell you that story instead?"

"I'd like that."

"Bed first or here?"

"Bed first," Loki decides. "Unless we decide to sleep here."

"Bed first." Steve agrees. They get ready, kittens about their ankles the entire time, before finally cuddling into bed. Steve has sneakily taken the position with his head on Loki's chest, but he's sure he won't mind. Ink has claimed the spot beside Loki's knees and Smudge the pillow behind Steve's head.

Loki's phone buzzes. "Ugh." He grabs it and finds a text message from Tony. "Pepper must have had the same idea you had. Tony just told me to not bother coming in until the second week of February."

"Good. Mine." Steve steals the phone and turns it off before setting it aside. "Once there was a soldier, returning home after 20 years of war."

"Twenty years. That's a long time to be away," Loki says.

Steve nods. "He was returning home. But he was a poor soldier. All he had to his name was the clothing he wore and three dry biscuits." He pauses. "As the soldier walks along, he comes across a beggar. The beggar is whistling a jaunty tune which the soldier quite enjoys. 'I'll give you a biscuit for that whistle.' The soldier says, offering it. The beggar agrees, being quite hungry. The soldier walks on, now whistling the jaunty tune."

"He paid for the whistle? How odd. Still, that was very nice of him," Loki notes.

“He was a good man.” Steve shrugs. “He couldn't whistle a note before that. But he continues on his way, whistling his jaunty tune, until he comes across another beggar. This one is doing tricks with a pack of cards. The soldier watches for a while, and being impressed offers the man his second biscuit. In exchange he's given the cards, being told that he'll never lose as long as he plays with them. The soldier thanks him and continues on his way.”

Loki finds this more understandable. "Now that is an excellent trade. He could make a lot of money with those cards."

"He comes across a third beggar. He's starving by now but also sees this man is, so he offers to share his last biscuit. But the soldier feels guilty, having given full biscuits to the first two, it's just not right. He relents and hands over the full biscuit. The beggar thanks him and gifts him with a bag. He's told that all he has to do is ask something to go in and it will immediately be caught inside. The soldier thanks him and continues on his way, now very hungry.”

"Sounds dangerous though also very useful." Loki considers the trade. "Hmm. Makes you wonder why he was a beggar and why he chose to give up the bag for a simple biscuit."

"Not my story, just telling it. He was probably magic." Steve reminds Loki. "Anyway, the soldier takes the bag to a pond and orders a flock of geese in. He keeps going until he finds an inn at a village. He offers the innkeeper all of the geese if he'll pluck and roast just one for his dinner. The innkeeper agrees, roasting it in cloves and honey and even offers the soldier a room for the night. So he dines and rests well for the first time in weeks."

"Good for him." Loki runs his hand up and down Steve's arm.

Steve nods. "When the soldier wakes, he looks out the window and sees a castle. He asks the innkeeper. The castle once belonged to the czar, but was abandoned after some devils had started haunting it. The devils were reported to be there every night, causing ruckus and gambling. The soldier decides to try his luck. He takes his whistle, his cards, and his bag and goes to wait for nightfall in the castle."

Loki is very interested now. He waits anxiously to hear what happened next.

"'That's quite a whistle.' The first devil says as he arrives. 'I want it.' The soldier smiles and shuffles his cards. 'What's your game?' They play poker, betting barrels of gold against the soldier's whistle. They play until dawn and the soldier never loses. The devils get angrier and angrier and they threaten the soldier but he opens his bag and summons them all in. The devils are terrified, hustling and scrambling to get out. Finally, the soldier agrees to let them go if they never return."

"Very clever," Loki says.

"As he lets them go, he catches the last devil by the foot. 'You will return to this when I call you.' The devil swears and promises so long as he's allowed to go, so the soldier snaps off the cloven hoof and tucks it in his pocket. The castle is free of devils, and on top of the gold he's won, he's also handsomely rewarded by the czar."

"As he should be," Loki says. "I hope he gets to keep the castle."

"No, but he does get a large castle and a wife that he has a son with. Some years later, though, a plague goes through the land and his son falls ill."

"Oh no."

"The soldier finds his hoof and summons his devil. He demands the devil give him a way to save his son. It returns shortly with a small glass goblet. 'Hold the glass over him. If you can see Death is seated at his feet, sprinkle a little water and he will live. But if Death is at his head, it's too late.' The soldier does as he's told. Death is at his son's feet, so he sprinkles the water and his son wakens. He thanks the devil and offers it's foot back in exchange for keeping the glass. Soon he's traveling the country with his miracle glass, offering his cure or conciliation but being paid all the same. Then the czar falls ill and our soldier is called to his side. As he looks through the glass, he sees he's too late."

"I assume that's a bad thing?"

"The czar is a good ruler, and well loved. He is also a friend of the soldier's since freeing the castle. The soldier decides to tempt fate, he begs Death to come to him and spare the czar. Death agrees."

"For what price?"

"Ah, the soldier finds himself struck ill. As he lays in bed, he gazes through the glass to see Death at his head. And then he takes out his bag and orders Death inside." Steve pauses dramatically.

"But..." Loki says nothing else, instead deciding to wait for the end of the story.

"He hides the bag with death. And for many weeks, many months no one dies. They keep getting older but no one dies. The soldier starts seeing the old, the sick waiting for Death and he feels guilty. Finally he decides to face his fate and releases Death from the bag. The world is returned to it's proper way. All except the soldier. Even as he grows old and his family and friends begin to die, he remains alive and alone. Death will not come to him."

Loki holds Steve tighter. "That's not a very nice story."

"The soldier decides to travel to hell, to ask the devils for help. He begs them to take him but they won't as they still fear his bag so he asks instead that they give him 200 souls. He takes the souls and walks them to heaven. He gives one of the souls his bag and asks that it call him in, once in heaven. But the soul forgets, for heaven is a land of joy and peace where memory is short. The soldier wanders away sadly." Steve pets Loki's hair gently. "Some say he wanders still, healing those he can, though his whistle is long forgotten."

Loki blinks back tears. "Death is a mercy. I know. I've sought its comfort before. It eluded me as well. Though now I am grateful. Death should have been more merciful to the man."

"All the Russian tales I've heard seem to be sad or harsh. They're a tough people from a rough land. They've learned the value of triumph in hardship." He shifts up to give Loki a kiss.

"The best tales have harsh lessons. And that does give me a better understanding of Natasha."

"How so?" He's genuinely curious.

"Her cold exterior, her protectiveness. Her loyalty. Coming from such harshness, one would of course cling to those one loves even more."

"I wonder." Steve is very careful. "If Jotun fairy tales would be similar."

"Perhaps. But not all Jotuns are Frost Giants," Loki tells him. "Some live nearer the equator where there are forests and meadows and lakes."

"Really? But Asgard is so... Same."

Loki smiles. "Asgard is flat. All of the other Nine Realms are round. There is a lot more variety in them than in Asgard."

"I wish I knew more about them. This is why our children can't go to regular school. There's so much more they need to know."

"You'll be a wonderful teacher and father." He kisses Steve's head.

"Thank you, mother. But I can't do a thing without you." He snuggles close again, his hand moving down along Loki's thigh.

The path of this conversation is making him think. "So wedding in December. Honeymoon of course. Long honeymoon. Then start allowing for children in March? April?"

"Only if you're ready, love. I know I'm excited but I don't want you feeling rushed." He continues to stroke Loki's thigh.

"We'll have a year to ourselves," Loki says. "And life is short now. So yes, I believe I'll be ready then." He stops Steve's hand with his own. "What is your objective here?"

"Objective?" Steve shakes his head. "I'm not sure what you mean? We're cuddling and discussing our family."

"The hand on my thigh. I can't decide if you're trying to arouse or comfort."

"Comfort, relax. It's bed time, silly." He kisses the spot above Loki's heart.

Loki slowly lets go of Steve's hand. "I see. Apologies."

"I can make it more? If you like?" He moves a little higher, a little closer to demonstrate the difference.

Loki's voice gets higher, too. "No. No that's fine. I think we should sleep."

"Sure." Steve moves his hand away, letting it rest on Loki's hip. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He pauses. Then all in a rush he explains, "I want to be sure that the sleep you get tonight is because it is truly over and not because I wore you out."

"Ah. I promise to wake you if I have nightmares." Steve cuddles close again. "If I wake up before you, I'm stroking you awake."

Loki laughs. "I look forward to it." He silently says the spell Dr. Strange taught him to keep Steve hidden then closes his eyes to sleep. Steve settles in and is soon snoring quietly. Smudge gets to his nighttime exploring. Around 4am he decides to take a snooze curled onto Loki's neck.

Loki dreams he's burping a child over his shoulder, Steve's child. There is such love in the blue eyes. It almost hurts to look at them. Steve continues sleeping. His own dreams are of playing football with a pair of little girls that gang up and tackle him while Loki laughs. Its good, so sweet. He unconsciously cuddles even closer.


	50. Sex, Sleep, and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki take a personal day.

It's the light from the sun that ends up waking Loki. Steve, Ink, and Smudge are all squished against him. It's perfect. So of course he needs to pee. It isn't bad yet and certainly not worth moving for. He remains in his warm cocoon, happy for so many reasons.

Steve mumbles in his sleep, but doesn't seem to be waking soon. Still, sunlight filters into his eyes and he blinks them open, light blue seeking directly for Loki.

"Good morning," Loki says, his voice husky from the morning.

"Hey baby." Steve yawns, slowly stretching, trying not to disturb the kits.

"I need to pee."

"Nope." Steve kisses his neck.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

Steve sighs. "Well, can you pee for me too?"

"If I could I would," he assures him. "May I be released now?"

Steve groans and rolls off Loki, laying out on his belly and taking the blankets with him

Loki stretches and makes his way to the bathroom. The sound of his stream hitting the water is loud enough for Steve to hear. Then comes the flush and the sound of the sink. Loki returns to bed and wraps his body above Steve's.

"Mmn." Steve purrs. "I dreamt about our children."

"Huh. I also dreamt we had a child. But only one."

"We had two little girls in mine. We were playing football. Someone told them to gang up to tackle me." Steve shifts but he's comfortable under Loki.

"Mine was of a baby. I was burping her/him against my shoulder. You were watching with such love." That's all he remembers. He's sure there was more, but it's just out of reach.

"Guess its because we were talking about it." He tries to roll over. "Lo'. 'M too hot."

"That's because you stole all the blankets." Loki rolls off and takes the blankets back.

Steve sits up, his hair mashed on one side and standing up crazy on the other. He yawns. "Now I have to pee." He stands, last of the blankets sliding to the bed to reveal him in all his glory.

"By Yggdrasil you are beautiful, even with bed head."

"Love you, too." Steve replies sleepily as he heads to the washroom to handle his problem. Bladder relieved and hands washed, he pads back to bed and falls onto the mattress. A curious Smudge runs over to sniff his face.

"Lazy day?" Loki suggests.

"I refuse to leave bed unless food or sex is involved." Steve attempts to inform Loki around a kitten.

Loki tries not to laugh at the sight. "Fair enough." He yawns and pulls the covers over his shoulder.

"Sex with food is also a suitable reason." Steve manages to move the kitten to a more comfortable spot. "That said, I have plans to put at least one of our cocks to good use today."

"Just one? May I suggest that the other be slathered in chocolate pudding and whipped cream to be eaten by the one whose cock is used?"

Steve laughs. "I said _at least_ one. I denied you womanly attention yesterday, so I thought maybe I could make it up today if you still wanted. Or, you know, if you decided you missed my pussy. I'm pretty open."

"Mine please."

"Wait." Steve's suddenly confused. "Your penis? Or your pussy? Or are you talking about me?"

"Your penis. My pussy. And you are absolutely mine just as I am yours. Clear?" Loki asks.

"Crystal." Steve leans in for a kiss. "Wanna see how many times we can manage it in one day? Or I could fill you up then lick it back out again. Or." He stops. "There's a kitten on my foot."

"One of these things is not like the other," Loki says. He looks at Steve's foot and sees Ink.

"I've lost all my sexy." Steve sighs.

Loki chuckles. "Don't worry. You'll get it back." He puts the covers over his head and changes into a woman, wondering if Steve will notice or if it will be a surprise.

Steve peeks under the covers to see what Loki's doing. "Is it under-- hello gorgeous. Guess I don't need mine. You're sexy enough for both of us."

She giggles and pulls him closer. "Kiss me."

He kisses her chin. "Yes ma'am." And her throat. And even her shoulder before he finds her mouth.

"I love you, Steve Rogers," she tells him. "And I want you." Her fingers run down his chest.

"Then I suggest you get this kitten off my foot so I can fill your every request." His eyes eat her up hungrily. Although he generally prefers Loki's male form, Steve has a certain hunger for her female body which he can't deny. A certain desire to fill and possess completely.

Loki pulls the covers down, grabs Ink, and gently sets her down on the ground. She does the same to Smudge. "Shoo. Go play in the living room. Mommy and Daddy need play time." She pulls the covers back over them. "Now. Where were we."

"You." He leans in to start nuzzling and nibbling her breast while his hand caresses the other. "Were giving me instructions on how many times you needed me to fuck you."

"Was I? Well at least once every 2 hours or so I should think."

Steve grins and flicks his tongue over her nipple. "Easy. Should we try a new position each time?"

She growls her agreement.

"What first?"

"Let's start easy. Missionary position."

"Yes, love." He shifts so he's between her legs, his half hard cock pressed against her thigh as he continues to enjoy her breasts.

She bites her thumb, thoroughly enjoying his attentions. The wetness between her legs is starting to beg for attention.

He slowly hardens against her. He looks up to catch the impatience in those green eyes but he will not be rushed. He kisses her tenderly as his hands push her open, he uses his thumbs to spread her wetness to her thighs. "So wet for me." He slides in just an inch before pulling out.

She complains with a huff. "Please, starlight. I need your light in me. Though, if we're going to do this all day, perhaps a condom is in order."

"Read my mind." He kisses her forehead as he fetches one and slips it on. Now that he's really ready, he taps his cock against her clit a few times before adjusting to slip inside her.

Her legs immediately wrap around his waist as she gently touches his cheek. "So good."

"It amazes me how wet you get." He turns his head to kiss her palm while smoothly rocking against her.

"Only for you, my love." Her other hand is on his arm, gripping it tightly. She rocks her pelvis in the opposite way of his, wanting him deeper inside.

He's balls deep, more rocking than actual thrusts. His hand moves down between them, stealing her wetness as his thumb runs circles over her clit. "Its a pity I'm wearing a condom. You could probably taste it if I came here."

"Don't care," she says through heavy breaths. "Fuck."

He pulls out almost completely except the head before thrusting back in as hard as he feels comfortable doing. He repeats this until it's a pattern of long, hard thrusts just shy of bruising force. With each one, he pulls her up, onto him. Joining them as much as physically possible.

There is nothing but him, nothing but the way he is filling her. He knocks the breath out of her every time, and every time she wants more. She's hot, sweaty. Her skin tingles wherever they are touching. And then she feels herself being carried away. "There," she breathes as her body begins to writhe. "Fuck yes." Her mouth opens. She grips him tightly as as her body shudders in ecstasy.

He moves as long as he can, until her body forces him to stop. She's so warms and he's so close. The act of pulling out is all the friction he needs to come and he's forced to pause. "Good God."

"Good Captain," she replies. Her hooded eyes drink him in.

After a moment he's able to pull out and rests against her. He expects his brain to explode if they really do this all day.

"Thank you," Loki mutters. "That was exactly what I needed."

"Good." He moves so he can kiss her.

She smiles against his lips. "Love you."

"Shh nap." He teases with closed eyes. "My demanding fiancé wants to be fucked senseless today so I need to gather my strength."

"Funny. My demanding fiancé wanted the same." She closes her eyes, already on the edge of unconsciousness.

"We marryin' the same fella?" A touch of Brooklyn comes out as he yawns against Loki's neck. A small nap won't hurt.

Loki hears a rumbling noise. Her eyes blink open. She hears it again. "Someone's hungry."

"Probably me." Steve mumbles. "Usually am."

"What would you like for breakfast, starlight?"

"Food." He shrugs, finally opening his eyes. "More of you?"

"I doubt I'll stop your stomach from growling."

"Maybe if you came a _lot_?"

She laughs. "How about I make you pancakes and you make me come?"

"You might burn yourself. No coming until you're done cooking." He sits up with a stretch.

"I didn't mean at the same time, silly." Loki gets out of bed and puts on a robe and slippers before heading to the kitchen.

Steve finds some boxers and follows, deciding coffee is highly essential. He gets the pot brewing.

Loki is humming as she prepares the pancake batter. "How hungry are you?"

"Hungry." He says while putting the kettle on for her tea. "I need a lot more energy to spend today."

She smiles and gets out the eggs and bacon as the griddle hearts up. She hands them to Steve. "You're in charge of protein."

"Is that a double entendre?" He teases as he starts preparing.

"I'm not nearly that clever," she says and kisses his cheek. She pours out the first pancake and hears the satisfying sound of it cooking.

"Unhuh." He sets the bacon to crisp in a pan while he mixes the eggs. "I'm surprised you aren't feeding me pineapple or anything like that."

"There's a can of pineapple chunks in the pantry." Her face suddenly feels rather warm. Did he actually make her blush?

Steve chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind." He moves the bacon to a plate and keeping just a little grease starts the eggs in the same pan.

The first pancake never turns out well. It's one of the truths of the world. The others though come out beautifully. Loki is feeling proud of herself. She puts them on the table along with butter and syrup. Then she sets the rest of the table so they can eat.

As he places the eggs on the table, Steve looks over their spread and licks his lips. "Delicious." He helps Loki into her seat with a kiss before taking his own, looking at her with a big smile.

She takes his hand. "Who knew I'd love domesticity?" She gives him a squeeze then starts to serve herself.

"Its a nice change of pace." Steve points out as he starts to eat. "Oh, this is just what I needed."

Loki eats two pancakes, some egg, and two strips of bacon. Then she watches Steve eat the rest as she sips her tea.

He makes sure she's had enough before he finishes anything. He doesn't want her not eating for him. As he finishes, he sighs happily and walks over to give Loki a slow, bacon and syrup flavoured kiss. "You fill me in all the best ways."

"Well then it's good today you're returning the favor," Loki smiles wickedly. "Now about that pineapple."

"You planning on swallowing? Because I was thinking of using that pussy until you can't even sit right." He teases back.

Loki slides a finger down his chest. "Perhaps one of the positions I want to try is 69."

"Are you trying to tempt me? I thought you preferred my cock to my mouth?"

"I did say perhaps." She kisses him and starts to clean the kitchen, the neck of her robe revealing her breasts whenever she leans forward.

Steve takes a deep breath. He wonders if Loki even realizes the effect she has on him. He moves up behind her, effectively stopping her as his arms surround her, a hand moving to caress each firm breast. "God, you're beautiful."

She leans back against him. Her head turns to give him a kiss. "I'm glad you think so. You aren't so bad yourself."

"I want you." He says against her ear, a press of his hips reaffirms how much.

"Go put on a condom and get back here quick as you can," she instructs. He's happy to obey.

Loki cleans as much as she can while he's gone. As she hears him return, she adjusts the robe to make the V as deep as possible and leans back against the counter.

"Were you cleaning?" He teases as he strides forward, cock bobbing proudly ahead. As he closes in, he tilts his head for a tender kiss

Hand on his chest, she explains, "I didn't think I'd have the energy once you were done with me."

He huffs a laugh as he gently pulls off her robe, letting it fall to the floor. His arms circle her waist and his mouth claims her throat.

Loki is amazed at how he can make her feel both powerful and completely vulnerable at the same time. She hops up onto the counter and spreads her legs, revealing her wetness. "All yours."

"I know that." He smooths the hair off her face, kissing her again. He shifts them, pulling her legs around his waist as he eases into her.

Her arms circle his neck. Her eyes hold his. "I love you," she tells him as he moves within her.

"I know. I can feel you with every breath, every heartbeat. Even apart, I can still feel you, taste you." He kisses her forehead. He wants to make love to her with his words as well as his body, but he knows he can never say enough to get it right.

"You're my world," she tells him. "The sun rises and sets in your eyes. The oceans are mere drops within their depths. When you look at me, the worlds fall away. When you touch me, I am complete."

Steve has to stop. Her words have turned his knees to jelly. And he has to hold on to her to keep from falling. "God..."

Loki kisses him tenderly. "If your god is what brought us together, I will worship him gladly." Her lips move to his ear. "Please continue, my love. I ache to feel you move."

"Sorry. You're just." He shakes his head and blinks away the tears that threaten. He grips her shoulders and starts moving again.

She uses her legs to encourage him deeper. She presses her forehead against his. "My starlight."

He keeps her close, his lips finding hers and claiming them. He buries himself deep within her until his climax finds him. He gasps into her mouth with a full body shudder.

Loki clings to him, his release giving her more pleasure then her own would. "My beautiful starlight."

Steve is panting, muscles still shaking. "Can we... Sit?"

She smiles. "Of course," she replies from her place on the counter. "Do you need me to release you?"

"Mm-mmn." He lifts her and stumbles over to a chair where he collapses with her on top.

Loki kisses him slowly, her tongue stroking his lips. He moans, eyes shutting blissfully. His heart feels painfully full and he never wants to let her go. She rocks against him, seeking friction against her clit.

"Oh. Baby, do you?" He's finally caught his breath and he looks at her. "Allow me." He starts rocking into her again.

It doesn't take long. Her fingernails dig into his shoulders. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as her body convulses. "Thank you," she breathes.

He kisses her throat, her shoulder. "You're evil."

"Am I? Am I still? And here I thought you changed me for the better."

"Your words are still too powerful."

"You started it," Loki replies. "I was only following your lead."

Steve chuckles. "I love you. Brat."

She kisses him. "And I love you." She runs a finger down his lips. "So is this two or three?"

"Two, I think." He sucks that finger into his mouth and teases it with his tongue. "I'd like to bend you over something for three."

"Anything in particular?" she asks then bites her bottom lip.

"To bend you over? Doesn't matter, as long as I get to see that delightful bend of your spine stretched before me." He strokes her thigh.

She smooths his hair, one side of which still wants to spike up. "I'm going to need recovery time first."

Steve starts trying to help her. "Bath? Maybe I'll lean you over the sink after?"

"Oh, Captain, I do like the way you think."

"Don't I still owe you a massage, too?" He tips her chin. "Is your back healed enough?"

Loki tells him it's scabbed over and seems well enough, if a little itchy.

"Just don't want to risk infection. I need my baby healthy. Bath time?" He lifts her again to carry her to their bathroom off the bedroom. She presses her body against his and rests her head on his shoulder. A smile graces her face. She is loved. She is safe. She is wonderfully spent.

He lays her gently in the tub and starts the water. He finds some rose scented oil to add to the water, though he wishes he had some petals too. He lights a few candles around the room. Then he gets an idea, fetching them a bottle of wine and some strawberries which he sets to the side before joining her.

"Such a romantic," she says, nudging him with her foot.

"You love it." He pours her a glass of wine.

She cannot deny it. "What shall we drink to?"

"Victory? We have conquered a pretty considerable enemy just recently." He settles himself so he's sitting between her legs at the opposite end of the tub from her.

She holds up her glass. "To victory."

Steve winks. "To sleep." They clink their glasses and drink.

Loki settles lower in the tub and smiles. "This reminds me of when you first brought me here. I had never felt so loved. It amazes me that I feel it still."

"Love, I find, is like a tree." He takes her foot and begins to rub between the toes. "Plant it in good soil and nurture it and it will grow forever. Neglect it and it will die."

"Steve the gardener. You have rescued my tree from near-death." Breathing in the scent of the rose oil, she drinks her wine and relaxes.

"Loki, my tree that brings me life and joy and wisdom." He kisses her toe and keeps massaging.

"Keep doing that, and I'll likely fall asleep."

"Should I stop?"

"I didn't say that."

Steve laughs and switches to her other foot. Loki watches him. Her eyes take in the subtle movement of his shoulders and arms as his thumb runs up the arch of her foot. She smiles at the long eyelashes that always make her melt a little. She licks her lips at the movement of his Adam's apple when he swallows.

He peeks up at her through those lashes. "What are you smiling about?"

"Your eyes didn't change," Loki replies. "Your entire face really. I've seen the pictures of you before the serum. You were as beautiful then as you are now."

"The serum... It didn't change me. It enhanced me. Most people don't realize that. I'm still me, just _more_ me. Everything I am, everything I have was pushed to capacity." He shrugs, looking back down. "At least, that's what I understand from what I was told and what I've read since."

"I'm glad. I like you, all of you." 

He releases her foot then pulls her over to rest against him. "I like you, too. Can I keep you?"

Loki pretends to think about it. "Mmmm. Yes. I think that would be fine." She smiles then gives him a kiss.

"Good. I would've hated to have to toss you in the snowbank like this." He takes a strawberry and holds it to her lips.

Her lips surround the fruit before she bites down. "Mmm. Delicious." She takes another bite then passes it to him in a kiss.

He takes a sharp breath in at her first bite and is more than eager to kiss her, taking the sweet fruit and swallowing. "So delicious." He murmurs as he takes another kiss.

She rests her head against his shoulder. "I do love you."

"Is that why you said you'd marry me and have my babies?" He strokes her hair. "I want to marry you and have your babies, too."

"Well that's lucky," she says, stroking his arm.

"Well, I'm lucky." He reaches for another berry. She kisses his shoulder then pulls away to eat the offered fruit. 

"I love the way the juice stains your lips." He whispers. A slow kiss is placed against her temple. She's so sweet and beautiful. How did he ever deserve her?

It goes on like this until the strawberries are gone and the water has gotten cold and re-warmed by Loki's magic and become luke-warm again. Steve considers getting up, but he's still so comfortable. "I just want to nap now."

"Shall I warm the water again?"

"I'm becoming a raisin." Steve grumbles. He stretches and wriggles his hips against her.

Loki gets up and steps out of the tub. As she dries herself she asks him if he needs help. He lifts both hands teasingly, knowing she has no chance of lifting his 200+ lb frame. She takes them and pretends to haul him up as he stands.

"Thank you." He kisses her and steals her towel.

She steals a kiss then starts to walk to the bedroom. Steve strokes himself as he watches her back side leave. He could be ready, if she is. He follows her out, wondering what she has in mind. Loki stops halfway to the bed and abruptly turns around. Sees his hand and smiles. "I'm sorry. You wished me bent over the bathroom sink, did you not?"

"It was an option." He looks at her and continues to stroke, slowly working himself hard. "You could just as easily grip the bed or the desk or the chair."

She turns around and walks to the bed. Slowly she bends forwards, legs apart, palms on the mattress. "Something like this?"

"Something like." He circles, studying her. Slowly he moves in, his hands caressing her smooth ass as he leans in to give her pussy a lick. Her breathing deepens as she once again becomes wet for him.

He kisses along her nether regions as he continues working his cock. His tongue flits in and out of her, his thumb pushes her lips apart. After some time he pulls away to get himself a condom. Tiny moans escape her throat as her head moves about, neck craning as the sensations pulse through her. But then they are gone. But only for a moment. Behind her once more, Steve's hand grasp her ass. Then one slaps, and slaps again. He uses his hand to paddle her bottom a lovely shade of pink.

At this point, she's so slick, there is wetness on her thighs. "Please, Steve. Fill me."

"Bossy." He teases as his hands slide to her thighs. Getting a good grip, he pushes into her agonizingly slow. Loki is biting her lip. Her muscles tense with how slow he's being. She moans at it. Her fingers grasp the sheets below her in an effort to hold her tongue.

Once his balls press against her, he pauses for a breath, two, before starting a quick rhythm inside her. His hips piston against her, trying to make her cry out.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck." Her body tenses. She can already feel the familiar tingle beginning where he's rubbing against her. "There. Right there. Fuck. Steve. Fuck. Yes." Her words become unintelligible moans as her body climaxes hard.

He bites his lip as he feels her around him. It's so good. He pulls out of her still hard and pulls off the condom, tossing it aside. He's urging himself over her and soon he's coming over her back in thick streams.

The warm, wet sensation on her back makes her body tense again. She wonders how that could be so hot. She turns around and throws herself at him, her tongue and teeth and lips claiming his. He catches her but they both fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips, and desire. He's squeezing her ass, pulling her tight against his body.

"Closer. I need you closer," she complains as she pushes up against him.

"Any closer and you'll be inside." He teases as he brushes a finger over her anus.

“Or you'd be back inside me." Loki squirms and stretches until she can reach the condom box. She pulls one out and gives it to Steve.

"You put it on." He tells her. He thinks he can manage another round with a little help. "Let me feel those slender fingers."

Loki tugs at his cock until it's got enough stiffness. Then she slips the condom over it. He sighs contently and rolls her onto her back so he can plunge in.

"What happened to new positions each time?" she asks as she starts to roll her hips.

He grabs her and rolls them over. "Better? Now you even get to be in charge."

Her smile is triumphant as she starts to ride him. Her movements are serpentine, seductive. Her palms rest against his chest.

"That's my girl." He bucks up into her, hands moving to her waist. She is pushing in as hard as she can.

Their rhythm becomes less steady as climax nears. Steve pulls Loki down tight when he comes, panting her name. She bites his shoulder a moment later, he moan muffled by his skin, her body trembling against him. She goes limp as her orgasm continues. "Starlight." It comes as a sigh, a prayer, a murmur of gratitude.

He sighs, stroking her hips and back. "Wow." Is his response. He's a little impressed with both of them for managing twice so close together.

Loki nods against him. "Rest. I need rest."

They're sideways across the bed, but Steve shifts them so their heads are at the pillows, and pulls the blanket over them. "Have a nap, darling."

She snuggles against him and lets herself drift off. The smell of him, the warmth of him making her feel safe. He wraps his arms about her, marveling in the wonder that she is. He'd never even dreamed he would ever been in love like this.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

They both waken several hours later to Steve's stomach. He groans. "I'm sorry."

Loki stretches with a satisfied purr. "Don't be. I'm feeling rather peckish myself." She's also still feeling wonderfully spent. "Moving might be a problem though," she grins.

"Finger wiggle something." He nuzzles closer into her neck.

"It not that simple. Unless you want chips or something I can easily call over."

"How about a phone?" His hand wanders down her belly. "We could get take out. Though I think I could eat an entire Chinese menu right now."

That sounds amazing to her. She expresses this by reaching over and grabbing a phone and a tablet and handing them to him. He places a fairly large order, making sure to get all her favourites. "30 minutes. One of us needs to be halfway decent."

"Just give me a 15 minute warning," Loki tells him.

He kisses her hair. "I love you, have I mentioned?" He squeezes her a little tighter and reminds himself not to start teasing her just yet.

"You have, but I never tire hearing it." She kisses him. "I love you, too."

He lengthens the kiss. "Mine. My pretty girl, deesse d'amour. Provider of Chinese food." He starts chuckling partway through the last.

Loki slaps him lightly. "You."

"Me? You." He nips her shoulder.

Loki runs her hand through his hair. Her eyes are full of love. But then his stomach rumbles again, making her laugh. "Can you last for 30 minutes?"

"It'll be close." He makes a face and rubs his stomach.

"Poor baby." She gives him a light kiss.

"Someone's giving me a workout today. I need more energy."

"You're the super soldier," she reminds him as she sits up and stretches.

"And it takes a lot of energy to keep from breaking you in two every time I enter you. Do you have any clue how delicious you are? How much I just want to lose myself?" He rolls to wrap his arms around her waist and kisses her thigh.

"My poor love," she coos as she strokes his hair. "I wish you could lose yourself in me." She wonders if there is a spell somewhere that might help.

"If I was told the only way I could keep you was that I could never touch you again, I would accept it. You are so important to me." He gives her a gentle squeeze. "But you should probably dress and not listen to me being a sap."

Loki scoots out of bed and puts on pajama pants and a t-shirt. It's obvious she skipped the bra. A robe goes over it all before she gets his wallet and returns to the bed to wait.

He smiles as he looks her over. "I'm not even going to finish eating before I have you out of that again, you know that?"

"Flatterer," she smiles.

"Goddess." He retaliates with a kiss before scooting up to head to the washroom.

Loki decides to go to the living room to wait. Ink and Smudge nearly trip her as they chase each other around. "Silly kitties."

Steve sees she's gone when he returns and spends some serious time debating whether to pull on some pants or to tease her with his nudity while they wait. In the end he decides to pull on some lace panties (surprise for her) underneath some pyjama pants. He hears the doorbell, but doesn't bother rushing. He just pads into the kitchen to see what he can do once he's ready.

Loki heard how much Steve was ordering but didn't realize how much it was until two delivery people are at the door both laden with food. "Steve!" She turns back to them. "Just a moment."

"Having a party?" one of them asks.

"Sort of. Yes."

"Sorry, love?" He finishes setting the table and pads into the room. Then he hides an almost-embarrassed grin behind his hand. "Let me get that. You pay, Lo'."

She does then gets the last of the food and follows Steve. "You are hungry."

"In fairness, I figured if you were off for a few days, we might want leftovers. More than one snack's worth, I mean." He puts the bags on the table, opening one to allow the aroma to waft to his nose. "I don't care how many times Tony says it's not authentic. I love Chinese take out."

"No apology necessary. I love it, too. And it means we don't have to leave the house anytime soon."

"Exactly." Steve grins and hands her a plate. "Just don't eat too much. I still want to be able to fit inside you, too."

Loki didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the food. Now she is eating like she is starving. "So good."

"I vote we spend a week just like this when we decide to start having babies. All fucking and Chinese food." Steve declares through his full mouth.

"Deal." She shovels more food into her mouth.

Steve offers a bite of the spicy chicken he's eating. He's not even sure what kind it's supposed to be, but it's good. "I don't think I've ever seen you have such an appetite. Well. For something that isn't me."

She shakes her head at the offer. "You made me work up an appetite."

"You're welcome?"

She swallows then mouths a thank you. She finishes by blowing him a kiss. Steve teases her the way he loves to by pretending to catch it and stuff it in his pants. Then he winks and finishes his plate before refilling once more.

She chuckles and continues eating. Finally, she is stuffed. She leans back in her chair and sighs. Ink jumps onto her lap, curious at what they are eating. Steve smiles at the scene. The two are too cute. He puts his plate down gently and smiles at them. He considers cleaning, but decides to give himself a moment to digest first. "Oh mother, your daughter is curious."

Petting the black fur, Loki notes, "She takes after her mother. Not for babies," she tells Ink and slides the plate away.

"Endlessly beautiful and intelligent?" 

"Exactly."

"Well, why don't you and the princess go sit by the fire while I clean up?" Steve smiles lovingly. "Maybe figure out what her brother is up to?"

Loki gets up with a groan. "I ate too much." She pouts and takes Ink to the couch.

Steve tidies everything, tucking the leftovers neatly in the fridge and wiping the table. When he finally makes it to the living room, he half expects to find Loki asleep. He isn't far off. Her eyes are droopy as she watches Scooby-Doo.

"Is it bedtime?" He asks as he cuddles in next to her. He was hoping for a little more, but her needs are more important.

"No. Digestion time." She kisses him. Give me until the cartoon ends."

"Sure, it'll give me time to get back, uh, into the mood. Help me out?" He steals her hand and slips it into his pants.

Her eyes grow large when she feels the lace. "Why, Captain Rogers, aren't you the naughty one." She is clearly pleased and gives him a little squeeze.

"I just needed a change from latex." He teases her as he wraps his hand around hers and continues rubbing it over his satin covered cock."

Loki moves so that her breast is against his body. "What color?"

"You're just going to have to wait and find out."

"Tease," she pouts. There's a twinkle in her green eyes. "May I at least have a hint?"

"Think of my uniform." He whispers against her ear.

She was hoping he would say that. The brown dog on the TV no longer holds any interest for her. Her focus is entirely on the man next to her and in awakening his cock.

He moves both their hands over the satin. "Or any colour you want. Really."

"Plaid?" she teases. "Neon green?"

"Well. As long as it doesn't stay on too long." He steals a kiss. "I wouldn't want to clash with my lover."

Her mouth moves to his ear. She flicks her tongue over his ear then sucks on his earlobe. He purrs, tilting his head for her. His cock begins to twitch in interest beneath her hand. "You like me ugly?"

Her lips press against his ear as she says, "You could never be ugly."

"I'd try, if you wanted it." He shifts slightly to give her as much access as she wants.

"I want these," she says rubbing him, "to be one of the colors of your uniform. I want to see which. And then I want to take them off of you with my teeth."

Steve groans his pleasure. "What's stopping you?"

"You sitting for one." She kisses the back of his jaw. "What position will we be trying this time?"

"I stay here, you climb on top?" He turns his head to catch her lips with his.

"Will you stand for me until you're naked?"

Steve sighs. "I suppose I can." He untangles himself and rises with a shake of his hips. Then he looks at her with a wink and poses like something he's seen on a magazine cover. "Like me like this? Or this?" He tries a second pose.

Loki laughs. "How about you just keep your hands on your hips, hero." She stands in front of him.

"Like this?" Hands are on hips but the pose is still ridiculous, with his chest out and shoulders back.

"Perfect. Stay just like that." She carefully pulls down his pajama pants, ensuring the underwear remains. The bright blue panties are revealed, their little white stars standing out proudly. They're slightly loose,waiting to be filled as Steve's cock becomes engorged.

"Not what I envisioned but lovely just the same. My starlight." She looks into his eyes and kneels down, never breaking eye contact.

"Natasha got you these for Christmas, remember? In my size. For you." He looks down at her, fingers combing through her hair.

"I'd forgotten." She kisses up his thigh. "They suit you." She gives them a kiss. Then she places her open mouth against them just over his limp cock. She sucks him through the fabric.

"Mmn." He purrs as his cock starts taking interest in what she's doing. "There's a red and white striped pair too. I don't know why everyone tries to keep me in patriotic underwear. Isn't the uniform enough?"

She pulls away. "I was hoping for solid white, something that turns translucent when wet." She runs her tongue over the fabric then goes back to sucking him. Her hands move up the back of his thighs to his ass and give it a squeeze.

He grunts. The underwear are becoming quite full. "I don't have anything white in this fabric. Maybe I'll get some for my birthday."

"Perhaps." Loki lifts her head and grabs hold of the top of his panties with her teeth. She tugs down ever so slightly.

"Or for your birthday." He pauses, both from being rather turned on and with embarrassment. "That I don't know the date of."

She tugs on his underwear, ignoring the question. She pulls back to get it over the excited cock. Steve does find it incredibly difficult to focus while she's doing that. "Condom?" He asks before he's too excited.

Loki kisses the tip of his cock before standing. She kisses his lips next. "I'll be right back." The back of her robe flutters behind her as she rushes to the bedroom. Steve chuckles. He takes the opportunity to sit again, panties around one ankle as he spreads his legs wide. He moves between stroking his thigh and his cock as he waits.

Loki emerges from the bedroom holding a condom and wearing a white lace bra and a matching garter belt that holds up white stockings. There are white patent leather heels on her feet. She saunters over, ensuring her walk accentuates her hips.

Watching with hungry eyes, Steve licks his lips. "Forget the condom. I need to impregnate you 8 times in that outfit. Holy shit, Lo'."

"I was hoping you'd like it." She kneels down between his legs. "But no babies for one year." She makes a show of opening the condom and placing it over his cock.

"I know." He watches, fingers stroking her arms. "And I'm sure once we have one I'll start cursing we didn't wait longer because our sex life will slow."

"Then we'll make sure we have sex at least four times a week." Loki stands up again. She spreads her legs and gets onto his lap. This is why she excluded the panties. She lowers herself, teasing her pussy with Steve's cock.

"We'll have it when we feel like it." He grips her breasts, squeezing them together, tugging away the bra so he can attack her nipple with his mouth.

She lowers herself down onto his cock. "I want it a lot." She starts to move fluidly, elegantly. "Bite them."

He does. Left then right. Then he tugs the lace of the bra back in place. "Face away from me. I don't think we've ever tried that angle."

Loki rises off of him. She turns around and sits again, needing to use her hand to ensure she is filled by him. It already feels different.

Steve slides his hands up her torso to squeeze her breasts once more as he begins rocking up into her. "Worth a try?"

"Yes," she moans. Her hips move at a different rhythm from his. Her lower back snakes up and back. She puts her hands over his, wanting him to squeeze harder. She starts to make tiny moaning noises.

He bites her shoulder, sucks on it. His hands squeeze and massage her breasts, using the lace of the bra to rub the skin. The angle itself, he finds, keeps him from going too hard so he releases that little fear and relaxes into natural thrusts upward.

"Steve." She leans forward and starts to moan as her hips continue to move. One of her hands reaches down to rub her clit and labia, adding yet another rhythm to the dance.

"Mine." He grips both her arms, pulling them back behind her and leans her forward as his rhythm gains momentum. He uses his free hand to spank her twice then, after sucking the fingers, takes the place of the ones he pulled back to rub the flesh around their joining. He makes sure to give her clit an extra little flick.

"Fuck. Steve," she chokes out. "More. Spank me more." Her body is starting to tremble. She is just on the verge.

He does, he spanks her hard enough to leave a large red handprint. And he pushes her hair out of the way so he can nip along her spine to her neck where he bites down firmly. His free hand has moved back down to her thigh, opening her wider if at all possible. He can feel her and he's just as close and he really hopes they can come together this time.

Little gasping noises of pleasure are escaping her lips with each breath. She grabs his leg as her chest rises and her toes curl in ecstasy.

"Good. Good girl." He rumbles low in his throat. Thrusts slow as he fills the condom then stop as he tries to catch his breath.

She leans back against him. "We're using this position again," she tells him between heavy breaths.

"Agreed." He cuddles her as he collapses sideways on the couch. "We need a book or something to track what we've tried."

The thought makes her giggle. "Maybe we should just buy the Kama Sutra and make notes in the margins."

He chuckles. "Of course darling." He kisses her shoulder

She laughs as she gets another idea. "Or we could start a podcast and review each position. One position per podcast."

"That's okay." He's blushing even at the thought.

On the television, the meddling kids and their dog are unmasking the ghost. Loki takes a contented breath. "What now, Love?"

"A nap." He decides as he rub her hip.

"Sleep, fuck, and eat. It's the best day ever," she decides.

"Even better then the day you moved in? Or the day you agreed to marry me? I don't know."

"Yes better than the day I moved in," Loki says. "I was afraid then, so certain someone was going to come take this all away." The memory of it is still fresh.

"You think I'd let them?" He gently kisses her earlobe.

"I honestly wasn't sure then. I was just as afraid that you'd find me out, that you'd discover I was someone you couldn't love. That's mostly gone away, but thew are still moments," she admits.

"Oh, Lo'." He wraps both arms around her securely. "You are worthy. You are deserving of love. And you are stuck with mine if you want it or not."

"I want it. I want it so much." Loki waits until the surge of emotion passes before saying, "We should probably start giving Natasha some guidance for the wedding, things we really want or don't want, who we're inviting."

Steve smiles. "What? Does she not have your number? You should see the texts I have." He kisses the back of her neck.

She chuckles. "I suppose not. Sounds like I should be grateful."

"I'll make sure she gets it. Because I have no idea what flowers you want."

"White?" She doesn't know Earth flowers very well.

"You can borrow my stark pad to look at some, if it helps? There are so many varieties." His hands move to her belly, stroking. "I don't want roses, though. More like daisies or dahlia or something."

"Can we let Natasha make a short list and pick from that?"

"We could, if you want. We should probably give her a budget, too, though." He pauses, making a face. "Tony's going to throw money at this."

"Are you alright with that?"

"Not thrilled." He admits. "But I also know its the only way Tony knows to express he cares."

Loki suggests giving him a limit either monetary or to a particular item, like the venue and/or the band. Talking about the wedding makes it feel more real, and her heart gives an excited flutter.

"Yeah. I just know him. He'll get carried away. But if you reject his money he feels you're rejecting him." He sighs. "Howard really did a number on that kid."

"Fathers do tend to do that. I'll remember that and try not to do anything to him when it gets aggravating," Loki promises.

"Yeah, but most fathers weren't obsessing over me while they did it." It's clearly a sore spot for Steve.

Loki chuckles. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it. "I'm sure it wasn't just you. He was obsessed with the future just as Tony is."

"No, he actively searched for me. For years. That's how they found the tesseract." But Steve relents. After all, hadn't he done the same once he knew Bucky was alive?

"You should be in charge of the guest list. I think we are agreed no press?"

"Definitely no press." He shifts pulling her more on top of him. "Not too big. Just friends. Family." Though in their case, that's technically just Thor.

"The Avengers. Sam. Bucky. Jane. Pepper." That's all she can think of. "No doubt you have many friends to invite."

"No one from work? No one from Asgard you still respect?" He considers. "What about Professor Xavier and his crew?"

"No one from Asgard."

Steve nods slowly, kissing her shoulder. Part of him feels guilty that she's so completely cut that part of her life away, but he won't force it. "I just thought... Maybe Sleipnir?"

"A horse in an art museum? Do you think that wise?" She knows what he's trying to do, and she's grateful. "Thank you for asking, but it just isn't practical. Besides I doubt Odin would let him come."

"I figured you could make him human for the day? But I know things are complicated. I just want you to know you can invite anyone you want. Anyone."

Loki moves, turns so that she can look into his eyes. "The only person I need to be there is you. Everyone else is window dressing."

Steve ducks his head, blushes. "See, I want everyone there so they can all see you are mine and I love you and that I'm choosing this life. Happily, willingly. Forever."

She laughs. "Who would have thought you'd be the showman and I'd be the hermit. Something is wrong with the world."

"Hush." He kisses her nose. "I've just finally got something I want to show off. A love so strong, so sure. It even scares me a little."

"I know. Believe me, I feel the same. My beautiful starlight. We can stream it on the Internet if you like," she grins. "Then the entire world _will_ know."

"I, uh, stream?" Steve swallows. Though he wants the world to know, streaming would make it feel like a cheap publicity stunt, opening them to judgment on everything from their venue to their outfits. "Can't we just publish a few photos and a statement?"

She laughs. "You are so adorable. Did you really think I was serious?"

"Oh. Oh!" He blushes deeply. Her heart swells with love at the color. She kisses him to prevent it from bursting.

He sucks on her lip as he pulls away. "Thinking of streaming, though, I do have that interview tomorrow."

"Boo," she pouts. "I should probably get back to that one reporter, too. Perhaps I should just show up at her work."

"Mine is with the TV branch of the same company, I'm meeting their Washington correspondent to talk about the new Avengers scholarship for students from Xavier's school." He brushes his thumb over her lower lip.

She rises up a little. "When did this happen?"

Loki isn't surprised that Steve and the others would set up such a thing, she just wonders when they found the time.

"I think Tony had the interview set up before he'd even spoken to Charles. I suspect he just changed the topic but he was going to make me do it, either way." Steve is never pleased to play media monkey and suspects it to be some sort of revenge.

"You'll be wonderful," she assures him.

"I'm far more worried about them changing topics than how I'll look." He admits. "You're gonna come up."

"I should hope so." Loki rests her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat.

"I wanted to control when and how that was announced." He lightly strokes her hair. "It shouldn't be sharing, or more likely stealing, the attention from our deal with Charles."

"Then turn it back to them. Tell them I was the one who first approached them. Tell them I often felt like an feared outsider because of my magical abilities, the way those children do now."

"You should be doing this interview." Steve shakes his head with a rueful smile.

"I think not." She kisses his chest. "You are far better suited."

"That's the exact excuse Tony gave me."

"Great minds."

"But fools seldom differ." He kisses the top of her head. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do. And you know I love you, too."

"Which is why I know you'll forgive me when I ask you to get the fuck off so I can grab a shower." He pokes her in the ribs.

She rises up and looks at him as though appalled by what he just said. But she can't hide the twinkle in her eye, and the smile returns quicker than she'd like. She stands. "Well you can just shower while I shit then." She walks away, her ass on full display and framed by the white garter belt and stockings.

Steve just has to laugh at that. Loki's too adorable but he'd probably be hit if he said so. But now for that shower, which has become necessary due to the smells of sex, sweat, and Chinese food lingering. He sticks his tongue out at her as he enters the bathroom then heads straight in, not even waiting for the water to warm first.

Loki finishes her business before joining him. "Hope you don't mind company."

"I had a suspicion." He shifts her so he can start washing her hair. "I think my dick is getting raisin wrinkles from being in condoms all day."

She pouts, "Poor baby. Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Steve chuckles. "Oh yes, adding more moisture will solve that problem."

"Well, never mind then."

"I'm going to have to let it hang out, air dry thoroughly."

"Careful, love. The kittens may think it's a toy and start swatting their claws at it." She cranes her neck to let the water hit her there.

Steve chuckles. "Well, you already think it is..."

Loki grabs it and tugs. "My toy. No one else's."

The chuckle turns into a laugh. "Oh, Lo'. You're ridiculous in the best sort of way." He scoops her into a hug.

Her arms wrap around his neck. "Former God of Mischief remember?"

"Still god of my bedroom?" He kisses her nose.

"God of your heart I hope," she replies, "as you are the god of mine."

"Completely." Another soft kiss, to her mouth. "You sap."

She gives him a kiss in return then lathers up a loofah and starts to wash herself. Steve simply relaxes under the water a little longer, he's about ready to get out. After rinsing the soap from her body, she turns the water off. Steve's half asleep leaning against the shower wall. She helps him out and dries him off before leading him to bed. She gets in with him and wraps her body around his.

"Sorry." He murmurs. "Didn't realize I was even tired."

"Sleep. You can apologize after," Loki tells him.

"Goddess." He whispers, curling into her. She silently says the protective spell to ensure Steve will not be bothered by anyone.


	51. Reporting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki spend some time with the media before taking a night off for dancing and, well, dancing.

Morning has Steve up bright and early, doing his stretches and contemplating texting Sam about a run. Loki is on the phone with the reporter, telling her he is available whenever. Steve ends up deciding to go, giving Loki a peck on his way out. He waves back.

Steve is out for a couple hours, not just running but catching up. When he returns home, very sweaty, he's in a great mood.

Loki is putting on his suit jacket, about to go out. "Hello. I was just about to text you. I'm off to the interview."

"Already?" He looks at the time, he still has a couple hours for his. "Don't torture them too much. Keep this on after, we'll go out dancing."

"It's a date." He gives Steve a kiss. "I actually have to go see our lovely PR keepers first."

"It's a trap." Steve teases, holding back from a hug on account of sweat.

"I know, but one that can't be avoided."

"Well, good luck. Not that you ever need it."

"Thank you, darling. Good luck to you, too." He disappears. Steve sighs and goes to shower and change for his own interview.

Loki is completely bored by the time the PR folks are done with him. He decides to go bug Tony to cheer him up a bit. "So how long until the Avengers have their own Danger Room?"

"Don't you have enough places to deflower Spangles, already?" Tony is clearly in the middle of something, he doesn't even look up.

"Nope." He wanders over. "What are you working on?"

He curses under his breath as something sparks. "New suit design. Thought you took the week off?" Another electrical buzz is heard.

"Steve has an interview. You know, the one you set up. And I had an interview request. So I thought why not." He can tell Tony is only half listening. "I'll leave you to it then. Don't kill yourself please."

"And you don't kill anyone. Smile like you like it. " Tony advises.

Loki chuckles. "Will do, boss."

Tony makes a shooing motion. "Don't be late."

Loki goes to the interview. He's charming and polite, sticking to the story he and Steve had decided on. It seems to be going well, but he knows the reporter will shape the final story based on her own agenda. He wonders how Steve is faring.

At his own interview, Steve explains how the Avengers will be adopting an as yet undecided teacher from Xavier's school onto their team, and how they'll be offering a six month internship coupled with a $10000 scholarship for students to learn about the less glamorous bits involved in saving the world. He admits the idea came up after they asked Xavier's help with a problem the Avengers couldn't solve and that Loki was in fact the one who came up with the idea to approach them. That's when it gets tricky.

"This is the same Loki that was responsible for leading the alien invasion during the Battle of New York. Do you believe he is truly reformed?"

"No. I believe he is reforming. That's why he's here. Did you know he gave up immortality for a chance to understand us? That sounds like someone who really wants to change, to me." Steve keeps his stage smile on, though he does think of how Loki's doing.

The reporter cocks his head. "Is that why you've taken such a special interest in him? Or could it be your judgment is clouded by your feelings."

"What can I say? It's not often I meet another person who actually knows what it's like to have to start over surrounded by strangers who think they know everything about you." Steve licks his lips, adjusting in his seat. "Loki's been through hell, though that's not my story to tell. We have become close, though, and it's not because I feel bad for him. Its because he's funny, and smart, and really cares about us even if he doesn't always know how to show it. New York was a really bad scene. He'd been saved from a suicide attempt by some really bad people and his judgment wasn't..." He stops. Sorry. I said I wasn't getting into that."

"There are rumors swirling around that you two are an item. You've been seen together on multiple occasions, and then there are the infamous New Year's Eve pictures."

"Does it matter? Does the world really care about my love life? I won't deny it. In our working together, we've found mutual interest in each other. If I can give him the strength he needs to stay on the straight and narrow, then I'm glad to be there for him."

The reporter shifts in his seat a little. "Yes, Captain. The world does care, especially when their greatest hero has a romantic interest in someone who is arguably their greatest villain... and a man."

"You know, I actually had to google this for myself. Don't you love the internet? Because we never talked about it in my time. I believe I'm something called pansexual? Because I don't care about what a person looks like or what plumbing they have. I care about personality. Loki is a good person who made some really stupid choices. But he's killed less people then some of our soldiers. Does that make them villains? Tony Stark is responsible for more deaths, how about him? Or me. Would you like to know my count?" Steve shakes his head. "I'm not saying he didn't do something awful, I'm just saying there's more to him than one act and maybe we shouldn't push away someone who could help us."

The reporter is a little caught off guard. "The difference being though that our soldiers and you and even Tony Stark were defending America whereas Loki was trying to destroy it."

"I was a villain to wartime Germany." Steve points out. "Thinking of my war, I'm curious if you've ever heard of a little something called operation paperclip?"

"No," he admits.

"Really? Tsk. It's easy to google, that's where I found it. Basically, our government brought hundreds of Nazi scientists over after the war. Their contributions lead to things like, oh, the moon landing. You might have heard of that one."

"Anyway." Steve calms the sass a little. "What I'm really trying to get to is the fact that America is built on second chances. Our first settlers came here for a second chance. The American dream is to have a second chance to build a new life. I think it would be cruel and unAmerican to deny Loki that opportunity."

The reporter gives a smile. "You truly do represent the best of America, Captain. Thank you."

Steve grins and winks. "I'd like to think so, though I'm sure there are many who disagree. Still, I'm proud of Loki for suggesting we work with Xavier. He was telling me just the other day how he wanted those students to have the chance to belong without being feared that he's never had. I'm really looking forward to this opportunity. And you know? They're pretty amazing there. If I ever have kids, I want them at that school."

That gets the reporter back on the Xavier School and children and mutants.

Steve is grateful and hopes Loki's interview is a little less accusatory. As they finish, he shakes the reporter's hand and gently reminds him that the report is about the school and he should keep it in mind when they do the final edit.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve is glad to get home, hardly in the door before he starts taking off his uniform. He's just glad he hadn't had to wear the helmet during the interview. It was damned hot under those lights. Steve pauses as he hears a strange screeching sound coming from the basement. When he goes down, he sees Loki watching as a strange bird-like creature flies overhead.

"...What? Lo'?"

Loki waves his hand, and the bird fades away. He smiles at Steve. "You're home."

"I am. What was that? Aside from magic, I mean. It was beautiful." He goes over to Loki, taking the former god in his arms.

"It's called a thlorin. It's a creature of Alfheim where the light elves live," Loki explains. "How was the interview?"

"I resisted punching the guy and compared you to the men who enabled the moon landing? But mostly about the school and the scholarship, so good." He pulls another clip from his uniform. "Help me get this off so I can put something on to go out. Where do we want to go?"

His lover happily obliges. "Wherever you'd like, starlight."

"I like that one we were at last time. That was nice." Free of his top, he stretches, the bones in his back cracking loudly. "God, I hate sitting still so long."

 

Loki moves behind him and stays rubbing his shoulders. "Do you need to stretch out a bit before we go?"

"Yeah, I'll just do a couple here. How was your interview?" Steve moves to the floor and starts working through his usual morning routine to relimber.

"Good," Loki says, admiring the view. "There was hope. There were poorly hidden tears of pain. There was gratitude and contrition. And of course a strong desire to make up for all the destruction I caused, helped on my path by the Avengers."

"You forget honesty?"

"I was honest," he assures Steve. "Up to a certain point."

"Okay, you just didn't say it was there." Steve teases, winking up from a stretch that has his belly to the floor.

Loki rolls his eyes. "She asked about you of course, about us."

Steve sits up with a roll of his shoulders. "And you told her we had wild kinky sex every night?"

He laughs. "Hardly. I said that I found you most fascinating and kind and that I was as surprised as anyone that you would have any interest in me." His tone is much more sincere. "And that that only makes me want to prove myself more."

"You don't have to prove yourself to me." Steve pulls his legs to his chest and rests his arms on his knees. "I know you're worthy to stand beside me."

"Yes, well I'm not supposed to know that yet." Loki gives a soft smile. "Besides, it makes me more relatable. Who doesn't want to please the handsome Captain America?"

"Tony Stark comes to mind." Steve chuckles and rises.

"Oh, he likes to deny it up, down, and sideways, but even he deep down wishes to please you."

"We thinking of the same guy?" Steve walks over and puts his hands on Loki's shoulders. "What am I going to wear?"

"Whatever you like. Though considering you wanted me in this suit, I suspect you should dress up just a little," Loki points out.

"Yeah, I just don't know what I want." He takes Loki's hand and starts toward the bedroom. "Maybe the charcoal suit with red shirt and black tie?"

"Mmm. Gorgeous."

"Glad you approve." Steve starts changing, whining at Loki to tie his tie when he gets to it.

"Big baby," Loki chuckles as he ties a Windsor knot.

Steve pouts. "Yours are just so much neater than mine."

Loki tugs the knot then gives Steve a kiss.

Steve smiles. "You can tie me up any day, darling. Shall we go?" He offers his arm.

Taking the arm, he replies, "I'm going to hold you to that."

 

★✩★✩★

 

They make it out to the club, and Steve is secretly thrilled that they're finally going both as their usual selves. They get a quiet corner table for the dinner portion of their night. And Steve is happy to use it as an excuse for little touches all night. He hardly even notices the first camera flash.

Loki holds up his drink and says, "To us and home and being together."

Steve gently touches their glasses. "All wonderful things." They drink. "Thank you for coming out tonight. I thought maybe you'd be tired after a day of press." (Another camera flashes.)

"The PR people were more tiring than the reporter. And both were nothing compared to some of the negotiations I've had to do as Prince." The next flash seems to shine right in Loki's eyes. He glowers in that direction.

Steve frowns in annoyance. "Really? Do they really have to do this? It's usually good here."

There is a skirmish inside Loki's head. The Trickster in him wants to use magic to suck the battery charge out of anyone taking a picture of them. His Asgardian upbringing wants him to march over and beat whoever it is up. But another part, the part influenced by Steve, has a more subtle approach. He waves the waiter over. After explaining the problem, he asks that the person or persons taking the pictures be censured and if necessary kicked out. The waiter apologizes before leaving to take care of the situation.

Steve smiles broadly and takes Loki's hand as the waiter goes. "Look at you. Choosing the quietest and least disruptive solution? You must really want to dance."

"I do. But I should warn you, if it doesn't work I'm draining the batteries of their cameras."

A few minutes layer the manager comes over to apologize and assure them it's been taken care of. He offers them free dessert to make up for the disturbance.

Steve won't complain about that. Or Loki draining batteries. "That's a good solution, doesn't harm anyone. Might just discourage them too." He squeezes Loki's hand and lets his eyes wander to the dance floor. They've got a really good jazz combo playing today.

Loki takes Steve's hand. "If I were to ask Captain Steve Rogers to dance, would he say yes?"

Steve smiles warmly, meeting Loki's eyes. "Could I ever say no to you?"

The sorcerer stands and offers his hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"You may." Steve takes Loki's hand and rises to stand with him. "Asker leads?"

"Of course." Loki leads him to the middle of the floor, takes him in his arms, and begins to dance, gently guiding Steve's body around.

Steve just can't help the goofy smile on his face as he keeps his eyes on Loki's - being only 2 inches shorter than your partner makes putting your head on their shoulder a bit weird - and a small part of him wishes the photographer would return. Not that the love he feels in this moment could ever be caught on film.

Loki smiles back. "Happy, starlight?"

"Very." Steve moves closer, pitches his voice low. "Dancing, really, is just a public form of foreplay."

In response, Loki subtly strokes Steve's waist. "Does this mean foreplay will be turning into actual play?"

"You're leading." Steve shrugs.

"I should have told the reporter what a tease you are."

"They'd never believe you." A small smirk touches Steve's lips. "Straightlaced, old fashioned Cap? You should have seen the reporter's shock when I admitted to being pansexual."

Loki leans closer, his nose making contact with Steve's skin. "Suddenly I want to see you in a corset and some heels begging me to enter you."

"I want pink. Make it pink and you'll have it tonight."

"Hot pink. Fuck I'm already getting aroused. Quick, tell me something drab," Loki requests.

"What? Baseball scores?" Steve teases, leaning in to gently kiss Loki's cheek.

"Yes. Exactly," Loki teases back. He twirls Steve away then brings him close again. "Have I told you what a wonderful dancer you are?"

"Probably, and I probably replied that it was all in finding the right partner." He moves his hips against Loki.

"Keep doing that and I'll have to whisk you into a dark corner."

"Promises, promises." Still Steve pulls back a little. "What happened to wanting me in a corset?"

"What makes you think I couldn't have both?"

"What makes _you_ think I'd allow it?"

Loki smiles sweetly. "I thought you couldn't say no to me."

Steve chuckles. "Admittedly, that could be a problem."

"Well if I did have to choose, I'd want you in the corset." The song ends. Another starts. "Would you like to lead this time?"

"Only if you're willing to trade your dark corner for the bathroom sta-- ooh. Or the back of the car? I hear it's a thing. I've never tried that." They shift positions slightly so now Steve is leading the dance around the floor.

Loki is unsure about the back of the car. He's a little worried his legs will be cramped but decides it will worth it.

"I figure its worth a try. If we hate it, we just don't do it again." He pulls Loki tight against him, hand firm against his back.

"In the parking lot? Or should we find a secluded park?"

A twinkle of mischief is in Steve's eyes. "Can you imagine getting caught?"

"Do you want to get caught?" Loki asks, his fingers stroking Steve's shoulder.

"Of course not. How would we finish?" But the thought of it, the idea of maybe... Steve finds his trousers feeling a bit tight.

Loki laughs out loud. "Don't worry. We'd have the windows so foggy they wouldn't able to see us."

Steve purses his lips. "Well, depends what we do." He pulls Loki out of the way as a woman from another couple bumps against them.

She apologizes then realizes who they are. By then Steve has led them away.

"Getting a bit crowded tonight. I might just have to hold you closer." Steve whispers in Loki's ear.

Loki whispers back. "How about we have our dessert then take our tango to the car?"

"I do love dessert." He leads Loki back to their table, though his mind is clearly not on food.

Loki holds up a fork of lemon tart and offers it to Steve. Steve leans forward, licking the fork as he takes it in his mouth.

"Delicious," Loki says, his eyes darkened with intensity.

Licking his lips, Steve nods. "Absolutely."

The next bite is for himself, his eyes never leaving the soldier.

"Not as good as my apple pie, though." Steve mouths a kiss.

It's Loki's turn to pretend to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket.

Steve grins. "Someone has been a bad influence."

"Oh wait." Loki holds open his pocket and a red glowing butterfly flutters out, circles their table, and flies away. "See. You aren't the only sappy one."

Steve's eyes and mouth are wide as he follows the specter. "That will never grow old."

Loki reaches over and gently takes his hand. "I hope not."

"You are amazing. You know that, right? And I don't just mean the magic, heck, that's the least of it." He turns his hand to clasp Loki's back. "Should we get going?"

"Yes."

As though reading their minds, the waiter comes with the check. He points out the free dessert before handing it over. Steve leaves money for the bill with a generous tip. He offers his arm to Loki as they make their way out to the car.

Outside there are about 10 photographers who have been waiting for them. Loki smiles pleasantly and waves. Suddenly none of the cameras are functioning. "Oh dear. How unfortunate," Loki calls to them. Then he practically sings, "Good night."

"Call our PR if you'd like a proper interview." Steve tells them as they leave. He gives Loki a little nudge to indicate he should disguise their path. With a nod, a sudden blanket of fog rises behind them.

Steve wraps his arm around Loki. "Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

Loki can't help but beam with pride. "Anything for my fiancé."

No sooner do they make it to the car then Loki is pushed against it in a passionate kiss. The force of it makes the car alarm go off. Steve hastily shuts it off as Loki laughs. The former god puts his arms around his love's neck. "Are we doing this on or in the car?"

"Yes." Steve replies as he moves in for another kiss. One hand slide under Loki's coat and tug at his shirt while the other fumbles to open the door. In response, Loki brings more fog as his tongue slides against Steve's hungrily.

The car door opens and Steve guides Loki in, onto his back in the rear. Neither of them being small, it's clearly going to be a tight fit. As he climbs in on top of Loki and shuts the door, Steve manages to bump his head on the top.

"Ooh. Are you alright, love?" Loki asks as he tries to adjust his legs. One foot ends up on the floor of the car. The other is on the seat.

"Yes, but I can already tell this is going to be nothing but awkward. Why do you always agree to my bad ideas?" It doesn't stop him from leaning on to Loki for a kiss, though.

"In case they end up being good idea," Loki replies. They finally ooch into a position that is not so much comfortable as it is passable.

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. "I'd tell you not to encourage me, except I'm about to suck your dick, and I doubt you could resist encouraging that." He slowly tugs loose Loki's scarf before wrapping the fabric around his wrists, binding them together.

Green eyes watch as the scarf is threaded through the grab handle, ensuring he won't be able to touch his lover. Loki focuses back on Steve's face, his trousers tighter than ever.

"I'm going to please you and you aren't allowed to touch. Not til we get home." He leans in whispering as he releases one button at a time of Loki's shirt. "I will be hot and needy. My cock will be aching for you, but the second I cross that threshold, I am your slave. I will suffer all night if you desire it. Or I can put on the corset and oil myself up all for your viewing pleasure." He leans down, kissing Loki's belly button like it were his mouth.

"Fuck,” Loki breathes. The images from those words coming out of that mouth has Loki achingly hard. "Oil and corset. Definitely oil and corset." His head thumps against the glass.

"You're not my master yet." Steve teases as he begins to gently mouth the fabric of Loki's trousers.

He doesn't look particularly comfortable all hunched up the way he is. It's still beautiful to watch, though. And Loki tries to sit up more to give Steve room to work. Bright blue eyes smile up at Loki as the soft sound of his zipper can be heard. "And what do we have here? It looks delicious."

"It's certainly ripe."

Steve can't help a chuckle. Then he leans in, taking a deep breath as though smelling. "Perhaps I should take a taste?" He gently guides Loki's cock out of its confines, hand stroking the textured skin as he leans in.

Loki shivers at the touch. His fingers wrap around the grab handle as the windows fog up from his warm breath. "Careful. It could pop."

Steve raises his eyebrows, watching Loki's face as he gives a very slow and deliberate lick of the head. The mouth opens as a look of almost painful pleasure appears. Steve smirks and blows a stream of air over the heated flesh. Then his thumb flicks over the tip as he continues stroking.

"Steve," he moans. "You know just how to touch me."

"Well, I've had a little practice." A wink then his head is down, leaving slow wet sucking kisses along the side of Loki's cock.

"Shit. I love you." He isn't going to last long. He knows this. He doesn't care. It feels too good to care.

Steve circles his tongue around the head of Loki's cock before taking the shaft into his mouth. As he sucks he keeps stroking the base and balls with his hand, almost as though encouraging the come to flow. Thirty seconds later, Loki obliges with a soft cry.

"Mmn." Steve purrs as he swallows the results of his teasing. "Just what I wanted."

Loki is still trying to catch his breath. "Me, too. At least until we get home."

Steve leans forward to untie Loki, the bulge in his pants very obvious against Loki's hip as he does.

"You sure you want to wait? I'd be happy to take care of you now."

"Positive. I've been reading about something called delayed gratification? Besides, home is only 10 minutes." He gently strokes Loki's cheek.

"Well then, I suppose we should go." He pulls Steve into a kiss and doesn't let go.

Steve uses the opportunity to rub against Loki, a small whimper escaping his throat before he finally breaks away. "C'mon, corset and heels are waiting. And then you can sit on the bed and watch while I work myself so open you could stick your hand in, if you wanted. Or anything else." Steve eyebrows go up suggestively.

Loki smiles and shakes his head. "If the world only knew how wonderfully perverse you are."

Steve grins. "And ruin your fun?"

Reluctantly, Loki climbs out of the car and goes to the front seat. Thoughts of hot pink corsets fill his head.

As he climbs into the driver's seat, Steve slowly rubs the bulge in his pants. The pressure feels so good though he's fighting the urge to simply rip off his clothing. But he has a fiancé to drive mad, so he resists. Instead he starts the car towards home.

Loki, however, cannot help but reach over and start rubbing that bulge as Steve drives. Steve has to use all of his concentration to focus on the road. A deep sigh of relief escapes him as they pull into their drive.

 

They hurry inside where the kittens greet them at the door. But even as Loki cuddles Ink, his eyes full of want remain on Steve. "In your underwear. I'll take care of the rest."

Steve chuckles and starts stripping out of his suit. A plaintiff mew is heard when his jacket drops on Smudge, but the kitten is fine and decides to use it as a hiding spot. Soon Steve is down to blue boxers, clearly tented.

Loki bends down and picks up Steve's shoes. They turn into patent black leather heels. He hands them to his lover. A wave of his hand causes the blue boxers to move and shift. The corset is hot pink, ribbed, the tops of Steve's nipples peaking out of the linear top edge.

Steve blushes at the fit as he slips on the heels. But he's sure it looks fantastic to Loki. Hell, it'd probably look fantastic to him if he had a mirror. "Where do you want me?"

"Where don't I want you?" He growls back. His eyes liner on the front of the hot pink thong that's completely filled and taught. "Bedroom. I want to watch your ass as you walk away."

"Yes sir." Steve only just resists the urge to salute as he starts toward the bedroom. He adopts a slow, sauntering pace, taking time to fully flex muscles as he goes. Loki watches with intensity. His blood is flowing again, beginning to pool between his legs. He follows Steve, changing his own clothes to red silk pants.

Once they reach the bedroom, Steve stretches in a way he knows accentuates the muscles of his back (Natasha mentioned it once) and peeks innocently over his shoulder at Loki. It takes all of Loki's self control not to pounce on him then and there. 

"Hands and knees, lover." He goes to get the riding crop.

Steve climbs onto the bed, adopting the requested position with his legs spread fairly wide. "I have a need, Loki. An itch only you can scratch."

"Oh?" Loki swats his ass with the riding crop. "What sort of itch?"

"Unh. The kind deep inside. Please, Lo'." He pouts back at Loki, blue eyes clearly needy.

Loki decides to take mercy. He pulls the thong down. Then he holds open Steve's ass and begins caressing the puckered hole with his tongue.

Steve cries out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. "Fuck. I need you." He's starting to wonder how long he'll last. Loki's hand moves to his testicles. He massages them slowly, wanting to take Steve to the brink. Beads of sweat decorate Steve's skin as he fists the bedding. His breathing is harsh. "God. I. Fuck." He's completely enraptured by the man behind him.

After a bite to the left cheek, Loki goes to get the lube and some oil. Steve leans forward, resting his head on his arms. He takes slow breaths to calm down a little or else he'll come the second Loki pushes a finger in.

"You alright, love? Shall I make you come before having my way with you?"

"I'm sorry, love. I thought. I. I underestimated the effect you have on me." He'd blushing intensely.

Loki smiles. How he loves to see the Captain blush. He returns to his spot behind him. This time he lubes up his hands. As he slowly presses a finger into Steve, his other hand wraps around the hard cock and slowly runs up and down the shaft. A shuddering moan courses through Steve's body. An embarrassingly short time after he comes, hardly needing more than Loki's presence. He groans, hiding his face. A soft kiss is placed between his shoulder blades, just above where the corset ends. "Don't worry love. We're just getting started."

"Great." He manages. "Just let me catch my breath and you can do whatever the hell you want to me."

"I don't think so." Loki slides Two fingers into Steve's ass.

Steve gasps. "Lo'! Fuck."

"You're mine to do with as I wish," Loki reminds him. "And I wish for a lot."

"Steve's fingers curl into the blanket as he smiles to himself. "Yes, sir. Of course. I forgot myself, sir."

"Don't let it happen again." And to stress the point he strikes his lover's back with the riding crop. Satisfied his message has been heard, Loki runs his teeth over Steve's ass before adding a third.

Groaning, Steve pushes himself up from the bed, his ass moving closer to Loki. "I'm sorry, sir. Please discipline me so I won't forget."

Loki pulls his fingers out. "I don't like having to discipline you." He picks up the riding crop again. "But I feel I must." The end of the instrument whacks against Steve's ass. "You were so good all day." Whack. "It saddens me that you could not hold off just a little longer." Whack. 

"I'll make it up. I promise." Soft grunts punctuate each whack. "I'll be so good for you again."

"I know you will." He gently glides the end of the riding crop over Steve's ass, between his legs, along the cock. His red pants are tenting. He's about ready to take his lover but wants to be sure Steve is ready, too. "You look so pretty in that color," Loki says, continuing to run the leather end against Steve's cock.

Steve moans at the touch, his cock recovered enough to begin twitching in interest again. "Thank you. I live to please you. Sir."

"On your back," comes the quiet command. He wants to look into the blue eyes when they fuck.

"Sir." Steve nods and turns over, sliding back until his shoulders are on the pillow so he can look a Loki. His legs are spread, bent at the knee. He licks his lips, eager.

Loki takes the oil and pours some in his palm. He gets up on the bed between Steve's legs, Steve who looks so amazingly debauched. He rubs his hands together and begins spreading it over his lover's chest and shoulders. His hands climb up Steve's neck, squeezing ever so slightly.

Steve's eyes shut and he takes a deep breath in, trusting Loki. The squeeze is thrilling in a way that makes him feel just a bit guilty. "I love you." He whispers.

"And I love you, starlight." Loki's thumbs glide along the strong jawline before his lips capture the plump ones beneath him. His hands move down over the shoulders. He moves away to get a tie.

Steve breathes slowly, eyes never leaving Loki. He shouldn't still be this hungry for his lover, but he is. A hand migrates down to stroke his waking cock. Loki smacks his hand with the leather strip. "No touching." He grabs Steve's wrists roughly and ties them together. A hook appears in the middle of the headboard, and Loki ties the wrists to it. Then he runs his hand down the arm and the torso, over the hardening cock, continuing down the thigh.

Steve arches into the touch. "Loki. My God. I can't help myself. You just, mmn, your very breath is enough to give me shivers."

Once again, Loki takes his place between Steve's legs. He lifts one of them and puts it on his shoulder. He does the same to the other. He rises up onto his knees and pulls down his pants, revealing his erection. "All for you."

Blue eyes stare intently. "I want it. I want what's mine. Please. Please."

Loki smiles. He spreads Steve's cheeks and places the tip of his cock just inside. "Like that?"

"Yes." Steve hisses. "I mean. Please. I've such an ache for you. I'm empty, fill me."

He pushes in more and more until he's finally balls deep.

"Fuck. Loki." Steve squeezes his knees around his lover's shoulders, trying to keep him as close as possible.

Loki's breath comes hard and a little ragged. He stays unmoving in an effort to calm down. Then slowly he pulls out. When only an inch is still inside, he thrusts forward fast and hard.

"Unh!" Steve arches, head tossed back in pleasure. "Just. Just like that." He tugs at his bonds, wanting to hold his lover.

He repeats the move, slowly pulling back then thrusting hard back in. Again and again. He begins to sweat from the effort. He's grunting, too, grunting each time he slams into his lover.

"Loki! Lo'!" Pulling himself up using his arms, he rocks against Loki. "You're so good. God, so good!"

He starts thrusting faster as he feels his body preparing itself for his release. "Steve," he grunts. "Fuck. Steve." He continues his hard thrusts and begins pumping Steve's cock, wanting them to come as close together as possible.

Steve thrusts into Loki's hand, at least as much as he can without losing their contact. His arms are tight with strain as he pulls at the restraints. The fabric snaps as he cries out in rapture. "Loki!"

Loki is right there with him, milking Steve with his hand as he comes inside him and moans incoherently. Steve collapses to the bed, panting and sweaty.

Spotting the loose end of leather, Loki starts to laugh. He drops Steve's legs from off his shoulders. Then he climbs over Steve and collapses on top of him. "Well done, Steve." He unties the wrists. "Well done."

Freed, Steve's arms circle Loki's neck. "What can I say? You bring something out in me." He grins as he catches his breath.

After giving him a kiss, Loki adds, "Something wonderfully kinky and perverse. One of the many things I love about you."

"Love you, too." Steve yawns and tugs Loki closer. "I'm not gonna be able ta move fer a month." The old Brooklyn accent kicks in through his sleepy comment.

Loki smiles. "Super healing, remember? You'll be fine by morning." He kisses Steve's wrist then gets up.

"Maybe I jus' don't wanna?" Steve rolls over so he can watch Loki.

"That's different then." He sighs as he pees, loving how relaxed he feels.

"Bring a wash cloth back?" Steven returns to his back, arms flung wide, and stares up at the ceiling. He can almost still feel the climax crawling through his spine.

After washing himself off, Loki wets a washcloth and brings it to the bed. Then he gently begins to wipe his lover's torso.

"Thank you." Steve's voice is soft and he finally shuts his eyes. "For everything, I mean. Thank you for filling the cracks in my soul."

"Only repaying the favor, love." Loki says the silent spell to keep Steve hidden. He'll have to remind him to call Doctor Strange tomorrow.

He tugs at the corset. "Do I have to sleep in this?" He opens one eye to peek at his love.

A wave of the hand, and Steve is back in the blue boxer shorts. "Better?"

Steve nods. Reaching out, he pulls Loki against his chest. His heart is strong and sure against Loki's ear. "Good night, starlight."

"Sweet dreams, beau dieu."


	52. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a little more about the universe. And Bruce gets to know Natasha. Intimately.

Steve's interview is all over morning news. The teaser is him talking either about Loki or about mutants. They also discuss Loki's interview which is in the New York Times. There are great pictures of Captain America. The pictures of Loki are either from the Battle of New York, December's photo shoot, or photos taken when he and Steve were out together.

"Staying home may not be a bad idea," Loki says.

Steve looks up from his coffee. "I'm amazed the phone calls haven't started yet." He nudges his phone forward, his only interactions being text chats with Natasha and Sam. "Not even Tony."

"Probably because you were perfect," Loki hypothesizes.

"He probably hasn't seen them, knowing him he only went to bed an hour ago." He finishes off his coffee. "Does this mean you won't let me go jogging?"

"As if I could stop you," Loki replies. "Go. Jog. And when you return, there is a business card you must see to."

Steve raises an eyebrow then rises and gives Loki a kiss on his cheek. "Shall I pick up lunch on my way back?"

He nods, smiling softly. After another kiss, Steve grabs a ball cap and sunglasses and heads out. Loki busies himself cleaning the kitchen then takes a quick shower. He plays with the kittens until they're tired then watches TV. Steve is back about an hour later carrying a bag of food. "Hey babe. I got you something." He tosses Loki a copy of the paper with his article.

"Above the fold. Not bad." The story is in the left column, not the main story but still featured prominently. "Have you read it?"

"I did. I'm proud. They even chose a half decent picture." Steve winks, then he nods his head. "I brought you fried chicken."

Loki makes a yummy sound then starts reading the article. It did come out quite good. She overplayed the romance a bit, but that was to be expected. Him crying over Frigga's death is there. That's good. Most importantly, he comes off sympathetic. "Well that should keep Tony's PR people off my back for a while."

"You kidding? They'll just want you more. Now come eat before it gets cold." Steve goes to set up the table.

"Will they?" he asks, looking apprehensive. He sets the paper down and goes to help Steve. Soon they are back at the table and enjoying their meal.

"That's how the media circus works, I'm afraid." He gives Loki a slightly greasy kiss. "But now we can probably start doing some of this together."

Loki swallows. "That would be nice. They'll be able to see how I look at you then."

"Soon every paper will be comparing us to Romeo and Juliet." He teases.

"Ugh. Why must they always choose those two?"

Steve shrugs. "Don't ask me why people find that romantic. But star-crossed lovers? From different sides? I could see them making the comparison."

Loki sighs. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it. Smile and nod," he reminds himself.

"You could nip it in the bud and suggest a different comparison for them before the first clever reporter suggests it."

He considers the possibilities. "Beauty and the Beast is really the best fit, don't you think?" He shrugs, unsure if he cares enough to spend much more time on it.

"Maybe go for something Greek, avoid the monster comparison." He grabs a napkin.

"Hades and Persephone?"

"Is one of us trapped?"

"Trapped?" Loki looks confused. "When was one ever trapped?"

"Isn't that the story? She becomes trapped after eating the fruit?" Steve looks confused. "Or did I mix it up?"

"Perhaps not. Your myths often differ from the truth," Loki reminds him. "But when I was on Olympus, Persephone was very much in love with him. "

"Oh, that's later on. Wait. Olympus is real?" Steve pauses, chicken leg halfway to his mouth.

"Yes of course. It's not one of the Nine Realms, but it exists," he explains.

Steve shakes his head. "You're fucking with me?"

"Goodness no. Now the Roman gods are not real. The Olympians simply changed their names."

"Who else is real? Egyptians? Chinese? First Nations?" Steve puts down his food. "You could shake humanity to its core with these statements."

"All myths are born of truth. But I see your point," Loki concedes. "I will refrain from casually mentioning how some other sets of deities are actually alien."

"Yeah. Gonna take me a bit to wrap my brain around it."

Loki nods. "Have you called Doctor Strange yet?

"Huh? No, I forgot. Where'd I put the number?" He picks up his phone. As Steve does that, Loki gathers the dishes and cleans them. He calls the doctor, thanking him again and reminding him that he'd happily repay the favour any way he can. Stephen Strange used to be used to people thanking him. Not any longer. He listens politely then asks if Loki had been doing the incantation every night before bed. Steve admits he doesn't know, he has to ask. Loki nods when the question is posed to him.

Steve informs Strange, then he has a dumb idea. "You should let us take you to dinner sometime."

"Oh, uh, yes. That would be nice. But first I need to teach you the incantation."

"Of course, I'm listening." He's actually surprised Loki hasn't already taught him.

"I'd prefer it if you came to my Sancto Sanctorum. It will be easier if you learn it here."

"Oh. Uh. When? We're kinda based out of Washington right now."

"Whenever you like. The back of my business card will show the way."

"Business card?" He looks at Loki.

"Jacket pocket," Loki reminds him.

"Thanks." He fetches it while asking Strange if it's alright for them to come tomorrow.

"Absolutely," the Doctor tells them.

"Great, I'll call you in the morning before we come."

"Until then,” Doctor Strange replies.

Steve hangs up then immediately dials Tony. "Hey, mind another visit? We're arriving tonight." The billionaire whines but agrees. Steve thanks him and hangs up, looking at Loki. "Pack a bag, love, we've gotta go."

Loki sighs in resignation then goes to pack. Steve joins him, throwing a few things together. "Just for the night. I promise."

"It's fine. I know you don't like feeling beholden to me. I wouldn't either."

"You don't have to come, love. I just thought you'd want to be there. I'm learning this because he seems to think I need to. I guess in case, somehow, you aren't with me?"

Loki grabs his hand and kisses it. "Or perhaps because you do not like being dependent."

"True." Steve tilts his head. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not, love. I'd just like to spend a week at home." Loki kisses him to show how not mad he is.

Steve holds him close, pressing their foreheads together. "Well its not like I can just teleport there for the afternoon."

"We could. I should probably practice with large objects first, but we potentially could."

"I don't want you to push yourself, love, you can't risk as much now you're mortal." He taps Loki's nose. "No straining yourself."

Loki nods. "Then the car would be best."

"If you want to practice up to that, though." Steve shrugs, indicating he night not be adverse to it.

"I will." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"For now, we pack, annoy Tony for the night, see Doctor Strange in the morning, and home again for bed."

Loki feeds the cats before they leave. The trip is short enough that they shouldn't have to call on Sam again.

Several hours later, they're pulling into Tony's private garage and heading up Avengers tower.  
"Spangles, Sparky. Nice press twofer." Tony greets them.

"Sparky?" Loki's brow furrows in confusion. "And you're welcome."

"Maleficent?" Tony offers before he offers them drinks.

Loki shrugs and takes a scotch.

Steve shakes his head. "Thanks for the room on short notice, though."

Tony pours Loki his drink. "Hey, that room is yours, anytime. You could move in, really. Just like family."

Loki says nothing. He's found it's best not to interfere overtly in anything involving those two.

"Not. Not yet." Steve's reply is much nicer than the way Loki would have answered. "I like the quietness of Washington. For now."

"Suit yourself." Tony shrugs as if he didn't care.

"What have you been working on that you let me have Loki all to myself this week?" Steve tries to change the subject.

"Oh. Things." Tony holds out a beer for Steve, ignoring his refusal. "Not much. Pep's been demanding my time."

Steve shakes his head but takes the beer.

Loki cocks his head. "And yesterday when I was rudely interrupting you?"

"Oh, nothing." Tony smirks, refusing to give up his secrets. Payback, of sorts.

"Well you told me it was a new suit," Loki reminds him then shrugs.

"Did I?" Tony sips his drink. "Well, I'm usually trustworthy."

Steve chuckles. "Another one?"

"Don't start, I go through a lot of them." Tony makes a face.

"Pepper?" Loki asks.

"Stuck in a meeting. She'll be by later." He puts down his glass. "Aren't I enough for you?"

"Of course you are," his employee assure him. "But I also know how busy you are. We wouldn't want to keep you from something important."

Tony rolls his eyes. "You guys go settle in. JARVIS will let you know when dinner is here."

"Thanks. Really." Steve claps Tony's shoulder before reaching for their bag.

"Too much?" Loki asks after Tony leaves.

Steve shrugs. "Not sure he was even playing."

"Proves I'm better with reporters than with people I know."

"You're pretty good with me." Steve teases before stealing a kiss.

Loki smiles at him. "That's because you somehow understand me."

"We speak the same language." He gives Loki a squeeze. "Let's go see what he's done to our room."

"Do you think he's done something?" Loki doesn't see why he would. But he follows Steve to see if there has been a change.

"It's Tony." Steve reminds him as they enter, but it seems the same. 

The bag goes on the bed, and Loki goes to the bathroom. He comes back feeling much more relaxed. Steve is standing by the window, looking out over the city. His arms are crossed and he has that frown on he sometimes gets when the present and past war in his mind.

Loki comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around the muscular waist and resting his chin on Steve's shoulder. "Hi."

"Hey." His arms shift to rest on top of Loki's.

"Mental health check."

"I'm okay. Just, its hard to believe sometimes that this is the same city I grew up in." He leans back against Loki. "Doesn't even look the same."

"It's one of the wonders of Earth how rapidly things change, how quickly you all adapt," Loki says.

"Where does that leave me?"

"Here in my arms staring out the window at a world that desperately needs you to remind them of whom they aspire to be."

"I'm nothing special. I just got lucky."

"You're exceedingly special," Loki tells him. "And the fact that you don't believe it only confirms that you are."

Steve smiles and dips his head. "I still feel lost, you know that. Only fighting and you give me direction."

"I don't believe it," Loki tells him. "I saw you reading to those children at the center we volunteered at. You had direction then and purpose."

"I just like kids. Why else would I ask for a house full?" He gently strokes Loki's arm.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Maybe a little." Steve shrugs. "Then again, I get to learn a little magic of my own."

Loki gives him a little squeeze. "You _are_ magic."

"I think you're mixing us up again." He turns his head to kiss Loki's cheek.

JARVIS soon tells them that dinner is here. Reluctantly, Loki lets Steve go. Steve takes Loki's hand, kissing it as they go. When they arrive to the dining room, they see Bruce, Pepper, Tony and a huge amount of Indian take out.

"You kids like Indian, right?" Tony grins as he opens the last container.

"Of course," Loki says before greeting Pepper and Bruce.

Steve holds out a chair for Loki before taking the one next to him. "Thank you, again. We appreciate your hospitality."

Tony waves a hand while Pepper assures it's their pleasure. Then the food starts passing around. Dinner conversation is kept fairly light. A lot of the discussion is around the interviews Steve and Loki gave. 

"Can one of you do all my interviews?" Bruce asks.

Steve chuckles and winks. "You should ask Tasha. I hear you've been talking a lot lately."

Bruce blushes a bit. "We're just good friends."

"So she tells me." Steve chooses to be kind and change the subject to Bruce's work.

"I've been trying to study the vampires a bit more."

Steve frowns. "For what purpose? Don't start going all Van Helsing on us."

"Well it got me thinking. If vampires are real, are there other things? Werewolves? Sasquatch?"

"Olympians." Steve breathes before speaking up. "You're eating with a god and it took vampires to make you wonder?"

Bruce corrects him, "I'm eating with an alien from outer space. Given the nature of the universe, I don't actually find that surprising."

"Who entered human mythology as a god. Makes you wonder about a lot of mythology." Steve gives Loki a knowing look.

"What, so like there's a jackal-headed alien out there on some world?" Tony asks incredulously. "Now that I'd like to see."

"Dragons," Bruce says. "I'd love to see dragons." 

Steve chuckles. "You might have to build us a spaceship, Tony."

"Why don't we start with finding things on earth?" Pepper shakes her head. "I don't trust you in the cosmos."

But Tony's brown eyes have that spark of excitement that always comes with his grandest ideas.

"Oh God. Steve, what have you started?" Peppers hand goes to her brow.

Steve laughs. "Sorry. I'll try to supervise. Keep the kids out of trouble."

Loki says, "I think you mean Bruce will supervise while I tell them stories of my adventures."

"You _are_ quite the story teller." Steve points out. "I love to hear you."

"Remind me to tell you about Thor's arm wrestling contest with Her-. With a very strong alien."

"You can't tease like that. Spill." Tony leans forward.

Steve winks. "We're among friends, Lo'. You can tell them."

"Hercules," Loki admits. "He had an arm wrestling contest with Hercules. And if you thought Thor could sometimes be boorish, well Hercules makes Thor look like the most refined of gentlemen."

Tony's eyes go wide.

"Hercules was a real guy," Bruce says in disbelief.

Loki shrugs. "Son of the Olympian Zeus who could never seem to keep it in his pants."

Steve leans against Loki. "That seems... Common in our myths. Could there be human-alien hybrids around on earth?"

"I think you'd be surprised just how many people have alien DNA," Loki replies.

Bruce silently wonders if that's how he survived the gamma radiation.

Steve wonders if that lead to mutants. "Guess our future kids won't be such an anomaly."

Pepper plays with her food and asks, "So compared to Thor, was Hercules more or less handsome?"

Loki laughs. "Well Hercules has dark hair and olive skin. He is large, as bulky as Thor but not as tall. Think that one actor from Game of Thrones, Jason Mamoa? But shorter."

"You never said who won the arm wrestling." Steve points out. "Hercules does sound handsome, though."

Loki looks at Steve and almost says something about thinking he preferred lean to bulky but thinks better of it. "Thor. They were at it for a good hour at least though. I almost felt guilty for instigating it." He drinks his tea.

"What did you say? Lo', tell the whole story, please." Steve reaches for his hand while Tony calls an agreement.

"There isn't much to tell really. It didn't take much, I assure you." Loki relents. "Thor and I had accompanied Odin and Frigga to Olympus. Hercules was there for who knows what reason. Probably so Thor wouldn't get his hands on Aphrodite. Anyway, we were at a tavern of course. And I just happened to note that Hercules' mother was a mere mortal whereas our mother was from Vanaheim, a people as strong as Asgardians. And given that Olympus wasn't exactly known for warriors... Thor laughed in agreement. Hercules of course took offense and wanted a brawl. I noted that Thor had more strength in his arm than Hercules had in his body. And things went on from there."

Tony is highly amused by this. "I'm going to have to ask Thor about more of his interesting encounters. But what about you, Lokester? Out prank Anansi? Trick Thoth?"

"Don't make fun." Steve warns softly.

"I'm a scientist. You don't expect me to just take a known liar at his word?"

"Anansi and I have found it's best to keep out of each other's business," Loki replies. "And you are welcome to check with Thor on any of my stories."

Tony huffs. "Pics or it didn't happen."

Loki shrugs. "There is always a kernel of truth in every lie."

"Look at my story. How ridiculous did the tellings get? Are they me at all?" Steve shrugs. "What is it Natasha says? The truth is not all things to all people at all times."

"Truth is influenced by perspective," Loki notes. "Your truth will always be different from mine."

Steve nods his agreement.

"Remind me why I don't have you working PR? You'd be great." Tony turns to Pepper. "Don't you think so?"

Pepper nods. "Maybe too good."

"Loki is good at everything." Steve not quite brags, but there's pride there. "Anything he puts his brilliant mind to."

"Stop it," Loki says with a slight blush. "You'll only inflate my ego."

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's cheek.

Tony shakes his head. "You two are gross."

"They're sweet," Pepper says. "You should treat me like that."

Tony takes her hand. "I think I'd vomit." Then he kisses her nose.

Bruce is suddenly feeling a little awkward with all the couple stuff.

"No vomiting please," Pepper tells Tony.

Tony starts faking wretching noises.

Steve rolls his eyes again. "Really Tony? Can't you just love her like she deserves?"

"Thank you, Steve," Pepper says.

"You deserve the best, miss Pepper. If your heart says it's Tony, well, we'll just remind him of his manners." Steve winks.

"Are you sure you don't want to move in?" she asks.

"He keeps turning me down." Tony grouses. "Something about more privacy?"

Steve shakes his head. "And I'll say it again. I'm happy where I am, but coming here is like being with my family."

"We're very happy in our home in DC," Loki tells them.

Pepper changes the subject. "By the way, I have to go to Chicago on Monday."

"What? Again?" Tony pouts at her.

"Business?" Steve asks. "Or just escaping Tony?"

She smiles at that. "Mostly business. After that I head up to Ottawa to speak with the Canadian Armed Forces."

"New contract?"

Tony is being fussy, making faces at Steve. "Maybe I'll join you for that." He tells Pepper.

"I'd love it if you did," she tells him. "Maybe you'll finally take me to Niagra Falls."

"Deal." He gives her a quick kiss.

Steve looks at Loki with a little wink.

"Now if only Natasha were here," Loki says, smiling at Bruce who begins to turn red.

Steve chuckles. "I think she's in Spain right now? But she's supposed to be in Washington next week. You could come down." He offers.

Bruce sputters, starting words and even sentences but finishing none of them.

"Consider it," Loki says. "It would be nice. Of course, I suppose we could ask Bucky to join us."

"We have the room. Tash isn't staying with us." Steve makes it clear, in case it makes things less awkward for Bruce.

"I'll think about it," Bruce concedes.

Steve tries one last thing. "Loki will let you play with the kittens."

Bruce laughs. "They are really cute. The place has seemed so quiet without all of you around."

"Just means I actually get things done." Tony points out. "Drinks anyone?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should go work with PR."

"We're just going to end up with your boyfriend on every cover. Nope. Though I might get you working in clean energy. I bet Asgard is great at that." Tony pours a round of scotch for everyone.

It takes a bit of self control for Loki not to correct Tony. He would never do that to Steve. Instead he accepts the scotch and toasts Pepper. "For your exceptional patience in dealing with the Avengers."

"Hey." Steve laughs but raises his glass to the toast.

Tony shrugs. "I'll always drink to Pep."

Bruce raises his glass. "To Pepper."

Pepper smiles. "I like this Loki way better than the one that almost killed Tony."

That makes Steve frown slightly but he quickly pulls up a smile again. "Same Loki, he's just figured out where he belongs now."

"With you," Loki says, taking Steve's hand. "Always with you."

Steve's smile becomes more genuine. "Everyone grows and changes. That's what makes us human."

"Well," Bruce says, feeling awkward again. "I'm gonna head up. Night, everyone."

Soon enough, the couples also retire for the night. After all, some of them have places to be in the morning.

 

★✩★✩★

 

As Bruce opens the door to his room, he pauses. There's a breeze and he knows he had the window shut. As he moves to close it again, Natasha greets him from his chair. "Hey. You free tonight?"

He tries to hide his surprise. "As a matter of fact, my night just opened up."

She grins, crossing one leg over the other. "Ask your questions. I might even answer."

"My questions?" Bruce walks slowly to the bed and sits. "What makes you think I have questions?"

She rises and walks to him, pulling his hands to her waist. "Where I've been? How I got in? Why didn't I reply to your last text?" Natasha raises an eyebrow.

Bruce smiles. "You were in Spain. You got in through the window. And you didn't reply to my last text because you didn't get it until you were already on your way home and wanted to surprise me. How'd I do?"

"Two on three." She pulls out her phone and holds it out for him, the bullet hole rather plain in it. She gives a little grimace. "I'm fine. Clint bandaged me up and the phone took the brunt of it anyway."

His hand moves to her hip where she usually wears her phone. "Was it here? Or did you have it somewhere else?"

"Here." She leads her hand down the side of his thigh just above her knee.

"But you're okay?" His brown eyes glisten with concern.

She smirks and teases. "Want me to take off my pants and show you?"

"Would you? I'm asking as a doctor. I don't exactly trust Clint's first aid abilities."

"I taught him, myself." But she relents, she sits next to Bruce and pushes down her trousers leaving her in dark purple bikini panties and the bandage just above her right knee. "What's your prognosis, Doctor?"

He carefully removes the bandage. "Not bad. Since I'm here, I can go ahead and clean it." He goes to the bathroom to get his first aid kit. When he returns he kneels in front of her and carefully cleans the wound before bandaging it up again.

"Thank you. One of these days I'll learn better than to let Clint be rear guard." She runs her fingers gently through his hair.

Bruce kisses the bandage when he's done. He looks at her, so beautiful in the moonlight. "I'm glad you're okay."

She gives him a smile, all the more genuine for its softness. "It's what I do. I'm okay."

"I know. I still worry." He realizes his hand is still on her leg. He hesitates then gets up and puts the kit back in the bathroom. "Thanks for humoring me."

"Most men are dying to get my pants off. You get them off willingly and are nothing but business." She's amused though, as she tugs her trousers back up.

"That's because most men are pigs," he tells her. "So you've shown me the physical toll. Any mental or emotional wounds?"

"Well, I'll forgive Clint in a couple days. Probably before he escapes my knots, so I think I'm good." She pats the spot beside her. "I'm sorry I'm not the type of girl to run to your arms every time something goes a little wrong."

"Are you kidding?" He sits beside her. "That's what I like about you. Is Clint going to be okay?"

She grins and winks. "I left him in his apartment, wrists and ankles tied together. He's fine."

Bruce chuckles. "Steve and Loki are here," he tells her in case she wants to see them. "They invited me to DC when you're supposed to visit."

"You going to take them up on it? Could be good for you." She strokes his cheek. She'll see them in Washington, no rush. She's here only for Bruce.

"I'm thinking about it." He chuckles. "They tried to bribe me with their kittens."

"I have a better bribe." She puts her hand on his cheek, gently stroking his lip with her thumb before kissing him.

His hand goes to her waist as he kisses back. "That's a good a bribe."

She nods, pulling away just far enough to speak. "I still have an apartment there, if you don't want to stay with Steve and Loki. Only one bed, though."

"Oh darn. Are we ready for that?"

Natasha's fingers run along his jaw and she relishes the feel of his stubble. "Sharing a bed doesn't have to be sexual. I trust you, Bruce, and I really care about you. I can be or do whatever you want."

"I want you to be you, Natasha. Have you discovered who that is yet?"

"I don't know. Some pieces." She looks at him, eyes intent. "Maybe what I am is a piece of clay, always ready to be shaped again?"

Bruce strokes her face. As tough as she is, he thinks he loves her vulnerability the most, probably because he knows she rarely shares it. "And if you could shape yourself?"

"I'd want to make you happy. You, and Clint and Steve, Thor and Tony. Loki. Nick. I'd find a way to keep you all safe and happy forever." She admits.

"And what would make _you_ happy?" he asks.

"That." She nods. "Knowing the people I care about are well. Having people to care about is already more than I'd ever thought to have."

"So you never wished for a pony?" He smiles at her. "No wait. You probably wanted a dragon."

She looks down, a sad smile playing on her lips. "A friend. That was the rarest thing in my world. Well, except for love."

He uses a single finger to lift her chin. "Well you have both now." He leans in, hesitates, then places a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll accept Steve and Loki's invitation and tell them a friend is putting me up for the night."

Natasha looks almost shy after that, all her bravado escaping her as she's flooded with true emotions. She's unsure what to do with herself. Uncertain, yet completely so, she kisses him again. Slow, searching but with simmering hunger underneath. He opens his mouth to her, offering as much of himself as she needs. His hand moves to her shoulder, offering stability and warmth.

She takes his offer and they fall back onto his bed with the kiss. When Natasha finally pulls away, she's half atop him and looking down. She takes slow, deep breaths as her eyes search his.

Bruce reaches up and strokes her cheek. "You're an amazing woman, Natasha Romanoff. Thank you for coming to India for me."

"You're an intriguing man, Bruce Banner. Thank you for not smashing me." She takes his hand, kissing the palm.

"You scare me," he admits. "I probably shouldn't have said that. But then again you probably scare most men. But you scare me for different reasons." He feels like he's babbling now but can't seem to stop. "I mean, you scare me because I had stopped hoping before. And now you make me hope. And that scares me. I'm not making sense am I?"

"That's so sweet." Natasha laughs softly and kisses his hand again. "In some ways, we're almost like children holding hands."

"Guess we're perfectly suited then."

She breathes out through her nose, an amused sound. "I think I may yet fall in love with you, Dr. Banner. I wasn't sure it was possible."

"Steve and Loki fell in love. Anything's possible," he assures her before pulling her gently down into a kiss. Natasha moves gently against him, as they continue she rolls them over so Bruce is above her. She shudders slightly, but his solidity above her is comforting and she wraps her arms about him. All Bruce can think is how he doesn't want to hurt her. That's not exactly true. He also really wants to kiss her again. He leans in an places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I can almost pretend I'm safe here." She whispers against his lips.

The words give him a pang of regret. He rests his forehead against hers. "I wish you didn't have to pretend." He rolls off of her and lies so his shoulder touches hers.

"I've known since I was a child." She takes his hand, twining their fingers. "The only real safety lies in fear."

Bruce brings their hands up and kisses her fingers. "I'm sorry you had to live that way."

"I'm not. The other option was to die." She leans up on her elbow to look at him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Keep pretending?"

"Maybe if I pretend long enough, it'll be real." She kisses his forehead softly.

"Does that mean you'll stay? I promise to be a gentleman."

She nods, then teases just a little. "I'd say you don't have to, but I doubt you can help it."

Bruce smiles at that. "Maybe it's my turn to be molded and become whatever you need me to be."

"If I wanted more than you are, would I be here?" She points out gently. "But, if you'd like, I'll happily take off my pants again."

"You can sleep in one of my t-shirts," he offers.

She smiles. "I'd like that. Sleeping in this thing is terrible." She starts unzipping her top, the leather-like material may be good for work but it isn't much for comfort.

Bruce gets up to get that t-shirt. It's a good excuse to not watch her undress. He keeps his head turned away as he hands it to her.

"Thank you." She finishes stripping and pulls on the shirt. "It's safe to look."

He turns and looks at her. Somehow she looks just as sexy in his shirt as she did in the black leather. "Wow," he says without realizing it.

"You're not sleeping like that, are you?" She politely ignores the exclamation and sits on the end of the bed. "And, for the record, I have no shame of my body. Many have seen me change. It doesn't matter."

"I just...I don't want you to think I don't respect you. And no, I'm not sleeping like this." He takes off his shoes and socks then goes to the bathroom to remove the rest. Natasha can't help but laugh at his modesty. It's adorable. So not what she's used to. He comes out wearing a white t-shirt and purple pajama pants. He usually keeps it cool in his room, because the heater dries out his sinuses too much. Instead he uses an electric blanket and warmer clothes. "Do you have a preferred side?"

"Nope. Malleable, remember?" She stands and goes to him, pulling him close using his waistband. "I'll go where you want me."

"I usually sleep on the left. The left when facing the bed. So the right if you're actually in it."

"Okay." She nods then she kisses him. She finds the act calming, soothing, and wishes she could continue forever. Bruce guides her back to the bed and holds the covers up so she can get in.

She climbs in with a nod and waits for him to join her. She rests against him, her head on his shoulder and an arm across his chest. "Do you ever think about us, long term? What you'd like from this relationship?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot actually. How do you feel about kids?"

"They're great, but I can't have them." In that moment she's very glad he can't see her face.

Bruce doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed. "Well we can always adopt if we ever get to that point. But I guess you can tell by my question that I do see us continuing long term. At least I hope so."

Natasha nods against his shoulder. She's grateful he didn't ask. "We can always take some of the 17 Steve's asked Loki for." She tries to keep it light, not let the jealousy creep in. Secretly, she would love a baby of her own.

Bruce chuckles. "Did you ever see Raising Arizona? Well, if they don't give us some we can always steal one." He strokes her hair. "What about you? Have you been thinking of us long-term?"

"Mostly I just imagine you in compromising situations, none of which involve much clothing." Not that she hadn't thought of it, but right now she's just teasing.

"That doesn't sound very long term to me."

"I'm not exactly trained to think that far in the future." She admits. "But I know I want a future. And I'm pretty sure I want you in it. The idea of coming home to you. Well. I've never had a home, really."

"You do now," he tells her.

A lot of responses filter through her head, but she settles on leaning up to kiss his jaw. "I really do think this strange, fluttering emotion in my stomach might be love. Its terrifying."

"I know. I haven't felt it since Betty." Bruce strokes his fingers against her arm. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Natasha."

"I know you won't. Not purposely." She shifts up so she can look down at him again.

"You should sleep," he tells her as his thumb gently wipes her lips.

She slowly wraps her tongue around that thumb, pulling it into her mouth to suck softly before letting go. "Should I? Is that what I should do?"

"Probably," he answers. At this point he really hopes she doesn't.

"Did you know I can go three days without sleep?" She shifts again, now straddling his hips. "I'm no Steve Rogers, but it can be useful."

Shit. Bruce is sure she can feel the hardness that has been creeping into his cock since he saw her in his t-shirt. "Natasha, you don't have to do this."

"I know. I'm free now, Bruce. To do as I see fit. But if it's too much, say so. I care about you. I don't want to push." Part of her does, she loves intimacy, it was how she fell in with Clint in the first place. But it was also putting it above all else that killed the relationship. So she's careful.

His hands glide up her thighs. "I want you so much it scares me. But I'm pretty sure you can already feel my answer."

"Our bodies have impulses that don't always obey our hearts. That's why I ask. Are we ready?"

"I want to be." His hands slide up the inside of the shirt. "God I want to be."

She leans in to kiss him, claiming every inch of his mouth. She wraps a hand around one of his wrists to lead it down and guide it into her parties. She wants him to feel her wetness, to know he's wanted too.

His kisses gain renewed heat when he feels it. "Tasha," he breathes. His fingers begin to stroke her wetness.

She sits up, pulling away so she can pull his pants down just enough to free him. Her hand encircles his flesh, stroking gently, as she moves forward again. Instead of removing her panties, she simply pulls the crotch aside and lines herself up. She makes a soft keening noise as she lowers onto him. It's been a while and he's got a bit of girth.

Bruce closes his eyes as he feels her tight and wet around him. He opens them again to look at her. "You're so beautiful."

"I could kill you right now." She teases, though she's done it before. Taking his hands in hers, she guides them to her breasts. "I want you, Bruce. You make me feel in so many good ways." She lowers her hands to his shoulders as she begins rocking her hips. Soon she's using the strength of her thighs to lift off almost all the way before falling back down, creating deep thrusts that tickle in the right places.

Bruce is controlling his breathing, his heart rate. He's afraid of losing control, afraid of turning into the Hulk before they're done. He rocks his own hips slightly as his hands massage her breasts.

Natasha kisses him again as her hips do all the work. "Bruce." She whispers as her hands begin to stroke his face. "Bruce."

One of his hands moves up higher, caressing her neck and chin. Then it moves back down, down to her hip as it moves up and back. "Natasha." He's sweating now and still trying to keep his heart rate down.

"Yes, Bruce, yes. You feel so good." She starts breathing praise at him every time she's against his lap. She can feel tiny bolts of lightning starting to travel her spine but she hopes to get him off before giving in.

His brow furrows as he silently asks Hulk to stay away. "Shit," he gasps. "Shit. Shit." He comes, his hands squeezing a little harder than his normal strength.

"Shh." She comforts as she shudders around him, but it's not so much that she misses the warning. "Bruce. Stay with me. Hulk, he's okay. Just excited. I promise to take care of him for you."

He nods, forcing his breath to slow down. He looks at her, his brown eyes full of concern. "You said you can't get pregnant?"

"Not anymore." Her smile is sad as she looks down at him. "You okay? I didn't think that would, you know."

"It's okay." He swallows before asking, "And STDs? Sorry. I should have asked all this before. I'm clear just so we're clear," he ends lamely.

"None. Tested recently." She's paranoid that way. "Sorry. I got a little carried away on you."

"That's okay. It's just the scientist in me. And I got a little carried away myself." He smiles at her. "I liked getting carried away. I liked it a whole lot."

"Well then, Dr. Banner. Make yourself comfortable." She rolls her hips, reminding them both he's still inside.

"Have I told you you're amazing?" Bruce asks her.

"I don't think so." She grins at him. "Should I get off? Give you a chance to recover?"

"Recover would probably be good," he tells her. "You know, this isn't how I imagined our first time would go. It was nice though."

"Let me guess, you were on top?" She slides down beside him, arms around his torso and head once more on his shoulder.

"No. More like having it all planned out - dinner, candles, mood music, an escape plan for you should Hulk show up unexpectedly."

"Ah. I think he and I will have to come to an agreement next time he is around." Her fingers play over his chest. She has to admit, she still holds a great deal of fear for Bruce's alter ego.

Bruce kisses her head. He hesitates before asking, "Was I... Was it... Are you satisfied?"

"Yes." She squeezes him gently. "I need to sneak into your room more often."

He smiles, relieved. "I wouldn't say no to that. Though given Tony's security measures, the more you come the less likely we'll remain secret." He realizes his words choice was not the best. "The more you come here. The more you visit." He gives up.

"Well, we don't need to be secret forever. I like coming for you." Her words are deliberate as her hand shifts down to stroke his softened cock before slipping his pyjama pants back up.

His chuckle sounds more like a sigh. "I like you coming for me, too." His fingertips stroke along her spine. "You're right, you know. You make me feel like a bumbling school boy. I thought I was past all this."

"Don't be sorry. It's... Nice." She nuzzles against him. "We don't have to play by any rules, just go with our gut. And mine says you need a good night's rest because you're on top in the morning."

"Am I? Wow. No pressure or anything right?" He gets up to pee then immediately goes back to her arms. It's amazingly easy for him to sleep. If only he didn't have nightmares of hurting her. She's not concerned and she holds him close, protectively, as if she could stop everything in the world. The only thing that scares her is that she really does trust and even love him.

They wake up in the same position they went to sleep in. He kisses the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. It's curly. He likes it curly. It somehow seems more natural than the super straight look she sometimes wears. He whispers to himself, "A beautiful woman is in your arms, and you're thinking about her hair."

Natasha yawns and stretches, rolling on to her back. "I think I'll show up for breakfast, at least say hi to Steve and Loki."

"I think they'd like that. We should get up though. I don't know how early they were heading to Doctor Strange's house," he tells her.

"Aww, no morning sex, then?" She teases gently as she moves to kiss him.

"Maybe after, if my bed head doesn't scare you away," he replies then gives her a soft kiss. "I like waking up next to you, by the way."

She laughs. "I'm sure mine is worse. But if I'm showing up for breakfast, I better go put some of my clothes on. See you in the kitchen?" She kisses him again.

Bruce nods, amazed that this is real and happening. He watches her get up, still so beautiful in his shirt.

She finds her clothing and scoops it up, giving him a wink before she leaves - out the door, this time.

He's going to have to tell Tony, assuming the billionaire doesn't know already. After the reaction to Steve and Loki, Bruce feels like he has to. He decides to talk to Natasha about it once Steve and Loki are gone.


	53. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki visit Doctor Strange.

Steve is nervous. It can be seen in his pacing, his restlessness, and his inability to stop moving. He's not sure what to expect and he doesn't like it. Loki finally gets up and holds him. "It will be fine. You will be fine. Doctor Strange's magic isn't like mine. It can be taught to most."

The soldier pauses, closing his eyes. "I can't help it. What if I screw up? What if I turn myself into a toad or something? If my life taught me anything, it's that some things just shouldn't be messed with."

The laugh that comes out of Loki's mouth is perhaps not the best reaction to Steve's fears, but he can't help it. "It's a protection spell, love. The worse you can do is not protect yourself."

"You're sure?" Steve bites his lip, looking almost child-like.

"I'm sure," Loki replies as he caresses Steve's cheek. "Now stop worrying."

Steve nods slowly. "So I can't accidentally hurt someone?"

"No. You can't." He kisses his nose. "The thing about magic is that it's about will as much as the right words or gestures or ingredients. If you don't want to hurt anyone, it will be difficult for you as a novice to do so."

"Okay. Okay." He visibly calms, hands settling on Loki's waist. "You're right, of course."

"Of course. Come. Let's get you some coffee before we go." Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him to the kitchen.

"Yes, fill the jittery man with coffee." But he knows Loki is right, and follows easily.

They are surprised to find Bruce having coffee with Natasha. "Good morning," Loki greets.

"It certainly is." Natasha smiles.

"You're back early." Steve remarks as he helps himself to some coffee. "Mission a bust?"

"Nope. Terrorist ring all cleaned up, plus I got my intel." She rises and walks to the sink. There's a limp, but so slight that only someone who knows her well would notice. "Clint's going to be another couple days though."

Loki prepares his tea to steep then asks if anyone would like breakfast.

Steve is always up for food. Natasha thinks for a while then nods. "It might help the jet lag. What are we making?" She moves to help.

Seeing her move again, Steve has to ask. "What happened to your leg?"

"A scratch. Don't worry about it." She returns to assisting Loki.

Digging around in the refrigerator, Loki pulls out eggs and milk. "Omelettes? Or we could do French Toast."

"I vote French toast." She starts looking for bread.

Loki goes to the pantry for cinnamon and vanilla. Then he retrieves a pan and cooking oil. "Tomatoes on the side, love? Or would you rather have berries. Do we have berries?" He goes back to the refrigerator.

Steve laughs, the two of them ar adorable. "Anything is fine, Loki. Thank you." He sits next to Bruce and quietly speaks. "Sorry if we interrupted any catching up."

Natasha makes a face as she takes the pan from Loki and starts heating it. "I've been away. No idea what's here."

Bruce gives a small smile. "You didn't interrupt anything. But Natasha did convince me to join her in D.C. Don't worry about putting me up, though. I've got someone I can stay with."

Loki's eyes immediately look at Natasha for a reaction. Natasha stays completely cool and neutral. "Come on, Loki. Where's my toast?"

Steve suppresses a smile. "I'll bet you do. Well, we'll have to do dinner."

"Hold your horses, super spy," Loki says. He's just barely putting the first piece of bread in the egg mixture.

"Stop being slow." She sticks her tongue out at him.

He dumps all of the bread into the mixture though he knows it won't fit. "There. All yours."

She laughs and pushes his shoulder. "Okay, smart guy. You're fixing that. Or else."

A twist of his wrist, and the stack of bread flips over, the top now being the one that was originally being soaked in the batter. "Better?"

"Steve tell your boyfriend to stop being a jackass before I stab him."

Steve sighs. "Loki, stop antagonizing, Tash no stabbing."

Loki makes a face like he's really trying not to retaliate in some way. In a terse voice, he replies, "Yes, love." He uses a fork to move the battered bread to the waiting pan. It gives a satisfying sizzle.

Natasha makes a face at Loki then nudges him, leaning in to whisper. "Maybe we can earn you a spanking."

He can't help but smile. "Perhaps. But he's nervous this morning. I'd rather not antagonize him."

"Oh, he just needs more coffee." She shrugs. "And maybe not sit so close to Bruce."

The last sentence makes him furrow his brow in a silent question.

"King of nerves." She points out as she flips the toast.

"Ah. Contagious is it?" Loki asks with a wink. "Feeling nervous this morning, Natasha?"

Natasha shakes her head. "A little jet lagged, but I have plans to cure that."

He's been moving most of the bread off the plate to work more easily. He puts the next one in the pan as soon as it's clear. They get a rhythm going, and the French Toast is soon all made.

"We make a good team." She shakes his hand as they go to the table which Steve and Bruce have set.

"All four of us do," Loki replies, nodding at the table.

Steve smiles warmly at them but there's a twinkle in his eye. "You know, I love people who bring me food. It's basically my number one turn on."

Natasha laughs and goes to sit by Bruce.

"We are not having a three-some or a four-some," Loki states as he sits. "When it comes to you, starlight, I am very selfish."

Steve pouts. "But Lo'..."

"No. I'm sorry. On this I must put my foot down," he replies, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

Natasha leans in to Bruce to make sure he knows they're joking. And that she doesn't share either. He smiles at her then says, "Too bad. I was really considering staying with you two just to have a three-some."

"Sorry, Bruce," Loki replies. "As tempting as that is, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Aww shucks."

"Man, being engaged is terrible." Steve laughs.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki can tell how nervous Steve is by how white his knuckles are wrapped around the steering wheel. It could be worse. He tries to help by telling about some of the first spells he learned.

Steve's starting to wish they'd run there or something. He can feel the nervous energy coiling in his stomach and not even Loki is quite enough to settle it. He just needs this over and done with. As they stop the car and get out, he has to resist the urge to do jumping jacks or run the block or something.

They walk hand-in-hand through Greenwich Village to the address on the business card. When they arrive at the three-story townhouse, Loki tenses. The place feels alive in a way no other place on Earth has. "There is great power here," he whispers almost reverently.

"That good or bad?" Steve swallows and heads up to the indicated address, knocking on the door. Loki's presence is the only this keeping him even slightly calm.

Wong opens the door and shows them in. "May I take your coats?"

Steve is unsure how to react. "Uh. Yes?"

The coats are taken and hung up. Then Wong shows them deep inside the house to Doctor Strange's study. The Doctor rises when he sees them. "Captain Rogers. Loki. Welcome to my home. Please, have a seat. Can Wong get you anything?"

"That's okay." Steve moves to sit, looking at Loki. The doctor has a butler? How weird in this day and age. "It's good to see you again. This is. It's quite the place you have."

The Doctor's eyes look at Loki for a reaction. "Your lover I think understands what drew me here."

"Power," the former god answers. "It's... The magic is alive here."

He nods, the high collar of his cloak framing his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not. I can't feel it." He shrugs. "Its still impressive, though."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now, you are here to learn to protect yourself from Nightmare." He smiles reassuringly.

"So I'm told. I'll do my best to learn, though I'm not promising any aptitude for this sort of thing." Steve sits a little straighter.

"Nor do I expect you to have one." He reaches into a drawer of his desk and pulls out a gold ring with a large amethyst stone. "This will help you focus your power." He hands it to Steve.

"Uh?" Steve takes it and looks at it. "Do I put it on?"

"Not yet. I'll be teaching you the Shield of the Seraphim, slightly modified for sleep protection. Then we'll have you put it on and practice."

Steve blinks. He can't even pretend he knows what that means. "Oh. Okay. Sounds great. What do I do?"

The Doctor begins to explain, but Loki interrupts. "Given that Steve will need to do this in bed, perhaps he should practice that way. Make it a bit of a ritual," he suggests. 

Soon they are all in one of the many bedrooms. Steve lies in bed wearing the ring and repeating the incantation Doctor Strange is giving him. It's a bit weird, to say the least. On the plus side, remembering the words isn't hard, so much as getting the intonation right. Finally Steve asks, "But how can I tell I'm doing it right?"

"You should feel a subtle shift in the air," Doctor Strange explains. "It should feel a twinge thicker. The hairs on your arm may tingle slightly."

"And I'll be there to verify," Loki assures him.

Steve sighs. It's not terribly helpful. "You're sure I can't just rely on Loki?"

"Can you guarantee he'll be with you every night?"

Loki takes Steve's hand. "I thought you didn't want to be dependent on anyone."

"Well, I'd like to hope my fiancé will be with me every night." He takes a deep breath and licks his lips as he considers his options. "I'm just worried I'm going to mess up and not realize."

"I will do it with you until I'm confidant you've mastered it," Loki tells him. "But you're doing fine. You're actually starting to create a thin portion of shield."

Steve nods. He'll trust Loki since he just can't tell. "It'll be normal as breathing soon, right?"

Doctor Strange nods. "It will become habit. But like any skill, it must be practiced."

"May I try something?" Loki asks. "Steve, close your eyes and feel. Note the temperature of your skin and how it feels against the bedding and the air. Don't try to do anything. Just feel."

"Uh. Sure." Steve's eyes close and he tries to sense the things Loki's asked him to.

"Now tell me if you feel any difference." Loki silently creates the Shield of Seraphim around his lover.

There's a slight change, small but there and Steve's eyes blink open when he realizes it. "Oh! I think... I might have felt something. It was small, but _something_."

The man in the red cloak smiles. "Good. You should perhaps also work on sensing it now." He invites the men to stay for lunch.

"Damn." Steve laughs, but he's relieved. 

They accept the invitation. Steve is rather curious what will be served. Wong comes in to announce that lunch is ready then leads them to a large ornate dining hall. The table is set for four with roast duck, asparagus, corn, salad, and red potatoes. The men sit to eat, Wong included. Steve appreciates the upscale simplicity of the food and compliments it quite a bit, though he refrains himself to a 'normal' portion, from politeness.

Doctor Strange smiles and insists he eat seconds and thirds. Apparently Loki or someone had informed him on Steve's eating habits. Steve blushes at being called out. "I suppose I do have a healthy appetite."

As the two sorcerers begin talking spells and magical artifacts, Wong turns to Steve and asks if he is surprised by the rise in popularity of American football.

"Nah, it's a good sport. Not as good as baseball, but I can see why people like it." He's curious about Wong and how he came to work for Strange.

But what he says is. "Must be interesting working for s sorcerer."

"Yes," Wong replies. "Though it can be tiresome."

"Really? Mine always leaves me feeling rather lazy."

Wong smiles. "Your relationship I understand is decidedly different than mine is with the Doctor."

"Fair enough." Steve chuckles, looking over at Loki. "Though sometimes...”

Loki is shaking his head. "The gems are real. They do not always manifest as gems."

"Yeah, I'm in way over my head." Steve grins at Wong.

Wong nods. "Our purpose is to remind them and tether them to our physical reality. It is often a thankless job. "

Steve agrees. "I do it for love. What about you?"

It is a complicated story, one that Wong does not share often. Wong tries to explain it as simply as possible. "The first-born sons of my family have served the Ancient One, the former sorcerer supreme. I was no different. Many years ago the Ancient One sent me here to serve Doctor Stephen Strange. The Ancient One has since passed, and my loyalty lies with the the current sorcerer supreme." He gestures to Doctor Strange.

"And you're okay with that?" Both blonde eyebrows go up in concern.

He nods. "Doctor Strange has saved my many times. And I have protected him and saved him as well."

"Oh. Well. Uh." Steve isn't sure how to feel. "As long as you're happy."

"We all have our place, Captain Rogers. Mine is here. Yours is with your sorcerer." He leans closer. "My brother is a goat farmer in Tibet. I got the better end of the deal."

Steve chuckles at that. "I suppose you did."

Doctor Strange and Loki are laughing now. "No," the Doctor exclaims, "really. I convinced him the glass eye from the stuffed mountain lion was the Eye of Agamotto."

"It's a good thing he didn't test it," Loki tells him.

Steve sighs and tries to break in politely. "Loki, I know you're having fun but if we want to go home tonight, we're going to have to leave soon."

"Yes of course, love." Loki turns to the Doctor. "I'm afraid we really must be going. But thank you for everything."

Steve rises to shake his hand. "Yes, and please, if there's ever anything we can do for you, just ask."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki stares out the window most of the drive home. The house was extraordinary, and he can't help but wonder how much more powerful his magic would be if he lived in such a place. Steve is just as silent, frown firmly in place and brows furrowed as he attempts to come to terms with the nature of Wong's servitude. It's dark by the time they get to D.C. 

"Leftover Chinese for dinner? Or would you like to pick something up?"

"That should be fine." He quietly reaches for Loki's hand.

Loki misinterprets the gesture. "You'll master it, love. Just as you've mastered everything else."

"Yeah..." He lets it sit, not sure Loki would even really understand. After all, for all Steve knows Asgardians may have similar customs.

"Mental health check?"

Steve barely hears the question. "What? Oh. Oh, I'm fine. You?"

"You seem pre-occupied."

"Just thinking." He's quiet until they reach their house and the car is off. Then he turns to Loki. "I suspect Wong is a slave."

"What? What makes you suspect that?"

"Talking to Wong. He says generations of his family have served these sorcerers, and the way he says it... He never had a choice." He shakes his head. "Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm reading this backwards."

Loki looks at him for a moment. "Do you happen to know his immigration status?"

"How could I?"

There is a moment of silence before the former god pulls out his phone. He puts it on speaker. Doctor Strange answers. "Hello, Stephen. This is Loki."

"Loki? Is everything alright?"

"Fine. I was wondering if I might speak to Wong. It's a private matter."

There is a moment of silence before the Doctor says that is doable and passes the phone over. "Mr. Loki?"

"Mr. Wong. Can you speak freely?"

"One moment please." There is another pause before the servant says he can. "Is something the matter?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Loki says. "I was wondering what your employment situation is. Tony Stark is looking to hire a real-life valet, and I thought you might do nicely."

Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki's story, but it works.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Mr. Loki, but I am very happy working for Doctor Strange."

"And if you were not very happy? Would you be free to leave your employer?"

They can hear Wong chuckle on the other end. "You are not the first to try to lure me away from Doctor Strange."

"And no doubt I won't be the last."

Steve makes a face. His question isn't really answered.

"I am loyal to my employer" Wong explains. "But I thank you for the offer. Should I ever grow discontented with Stephen, I will give you a call."

Loki looks at Steve to silently ask if that is enough.

Steve shrugs. He's not completely convinced, but at least the man seems happy.

"Thank you, Mr. Wong. Stephen is lucky to have you."

"Good night, Mr. Loki."

"Good night, Mr. Wong." He ends the call. "Satisfied?"

"Just because he's happy doesn't mean he's free. But I won't push it, if only for gratitude."

"I can ask Stephen if you'd like," Loki offers. "I'll even be straightforward so there is no doubt."

"Don't... Don't insult him." Steve looks down at his hands, feeling dumb for bringing all this up now.

"I won't," Loki promises. "Whatever their arrangement is, it seems to work for them."

Frowning, Steve kisses Loki's hand. "Am I being too sensitive?"

"You're being you - defender of people's rights and freedoms. And I love you for it." Loki caresses his leg. "If Wong had appeared abused or unhappy, then I'd say let's free him. But he seemed respected. I do not think you need to worry."

"Right. You're right." He nods slowly. "We should go in and see what your children have broken while we were away."

Loki kisses his cheek before getting out of the car and waiting by the trunk to get the bag.

Steve follows closely, moving ahead to open the door for Loki. Quickly they are attacked by excited kittens. Steve has to put a hand on Loki to keep him from tripping. "I think you've been missed."

A huge smile appears on Loki's face. "My poor babies," he coos as he picks up Ink. "Did you miss us? We missed you. Yes we did."

It's so comforting to see Loki like this, he can't help a chuckle. "You really are the sap, between us."

"Only when it comes to you and 4-legged creatures," Loki assures him. "Everyone else can fuck off." He hands Ink to Steve then picks up Smudge.

Steve cuddles the kitten to his cheek, though she protests mildly. "That's a lot of fucking."

"Something you excel at," he replies with a wink. "Oh dear." It appears the cats decided one of the sofa pillows was evil and needed to be destroyed. The cats won.

"Is that a hint?" Steve's grin fades a he also notices the fluff spread across the floor. He holds Ink up to look into her little face. "You can be replaced, you know."

Loki is trying hard not to laugh. "I'll take care of it." He gives the bag to Steve and puts Smudge down before beginning to gather the fluff. "Perhaps no more overnight trips for a while."

Steve continues to accost the kitten. "Did you plan this with your mother? Is this revenge for going to New York?"

'Mother' ignores him, opting to magically put the pillow back together.

Finally putting the kitten down, Steve yawns with a stretch. "I think we need Chinese food, movies, and full family cuddles."

"Agreed. I'll feed the kits. You feed the humans." Loki takes the bag from him and takes it to the bedroom, warning the children that peeing on it will be seen as an act of deep hostility.

Steve chuckles to himself as he starts pulling out the leftover Chinese food. He sets them up so they can each just grab what they like and heat it. "Love? You want something to drink?"

"Just water I think," he says as he comes in. The cats get even more excited when they hear the sounds of their coming dinner.

He gets Loki a glass of water, adding ice, and a beer for himself. He has to watch for the excited kittens galloping around his feet as he puts them on the table. "I'm looking forward to soy-flavoured kisses." Steve teases as he holds out a plate for Loki.

"Thank you," he says, taking the plate as the sounds of kittens eating fills the kitchen. Soon the humans are also eating, making far less noise.

The Chinese food is as good reheated as it was originally and they both tuck down a healthy amount. As they finish, Steve leans his head on Loki's shoulder. "I wish you were a dumpling so I could eat you whole."

Loki laughs and pats his cheek. "Then you'd no longer have the pleasure of my company."

"But you'd be inside me, part of me forever more."

"You could always become a cannibal and eat me anyway."

"Mmmn. Maybe." He shifts, nuzzling and kissing Loki's neck. "Or I could _eat_ you." His voice is heavy with meaning.

"I do so like it when you do that."

"Which? Kiss you? Talk dirty? Or take your cock in my mouth and suck you dry?" Another kiss us pressed to Loki's throat.

"All of the above," he replies as he gives Steve more access to his neck. Steve takes advantage of it, sucking at the tender flesh.

Loki well expects to have a bruise once Steve is done. "I'm beginning to think you've changed your mind about cuddling."

"Nope." He returns to his abuse of Loki's neck.

"No," Loki says getting up. "I'm sorry. This won't do." He gets into Steve's lap and offers his neck.

Steve laughs giving only the lightest lick. "Why don't we move to the couch or bed for some proper cuddling?"

One heavy sigh later, Loki is getting up and taking the dishes to the kitchen. They clean up very quickly, Steve scooping Loki into his arms before they're completely finished. He kisses his love slowly while carrying him to the living room. Only bumping into one wall on the way. Loki barely feels it. He's too focused on exploring his lover's mouth. He does feel the slight jolt when Steve plops onto the couch and the small claws that start scratching for attention.

Steve's laughing again. "I love you." He murmurs while pressing Loki into the couch. Of course, the kittens go for him before Steve can get anywhere close with more kisses.

"Yes. Yes I missed you," Loki tells them.

The kittens are gently moved to the floor. "Go chase yourselves." Steve instructs before focusing back on Loki.

"I thought we were going to cuddle as a family," he pouts.

"Do you want them back?" He leans in for a feather light kiss. "I can bring them back for you."

Loki nods sadly. "Unless you were planning on doing something naughty to me."

"Naughty can wait. I know you've missed your babies." He returns the kittens, setting them on Loki's belly.

He immediately starts playing with them, a happy smile on his face. Steve stays seated between Loki's legs, pulling one over his lap as he smiles at his love. He gently kneads the thigh muscles, almost absentmindedly.

"Thank you," Loki tells him sincerely.

"For what?" He meets Loki's eyes with a soft smile.

"Everything." Loki finds himself tearing up and immediately goes back to playing with the kittens.

"All I do is love you." He brushes some hair off Loki's face. "It's simple."

Green eyes refuse to look at him. "It's something very few people have been able to do."

"Maybe you just haven't let them?" Steve tugs on a kitten's tail playfully. "I must be pretty special."

He nods. "Very."

"I'd kiss you, but it would flatten your children." He settles for kissing his fingers and pressing them to Loki's lips.

Only then does Loki look up. "You really think Wong is a slave?"

"He didn't choose to work for Strange." He strokes Loki's cheek. "But maybe the situation has changed between them. I hope."

"It amazes me that that would concern you. It makes me love you more."

"I'm a fan of freedom." Steve shrugs, blushing.

Loki kisses each kitten before putting them on the floor. Then he holds out his arms to Steve. "I don't want to be free."

Steve cuddles into Loki, wrapping his own arms around Loki. "I'm freest with you."

"Liar," he whispers into Steve's ear before kissing it.

Steve purrs. "You've set me free in ways I didn't know were possible."

His fingers drum up Steve's back. "You said something about eating me?"

"I believe I mentioned it." He runs his fingers down Loki's throat. "I also mentioned having you inside me forever."

"I'm already inside you." Loki places his hand over Steve's heart. "Right there. Just as you are in mine."

Steve puts his hand over Loki's. "I love you, too." He lifts their hands, kissing Loki's fingers.

Loki watches. He could spend the rest of his life watching Steve and still not get enough. Steve moves in, claiming that slender neck for his own again. Legs and arms encircle him, pulling him closer.

"Love you. Need you." He whispers between kisses. His lips slowly move down until they come to Loki's shirt collar. He grips it with both hands and rips it open so he has more skin to explore.

Loki's breath hitches at the sudden burst of manliness. "I'm yours."

Kisses continue moving downward. "I know." Steve licks Loki's belly.

Long fingers comb through blond hair and guide him down further. His body is ready for him. Steve tugs Loki's pants down, exposing his cock. "I've never seen such a beautiful sight."

Loki aches for him. "I need you."

"So I see." Steve's fingers slowly play along the side of Loki's cock and he appears to be considering his options. A whimper urges him to choose soon.

Steve chuckles. "Impatient, love?" He leans in, tongue just tasting the head.

Another whimper is given in reply. "Maybe just a bit."

"Should I reward you for that?" He blows a stream of air over the hot flesh before finally, finally taking it into his mouth.

Loki writhes a bit as a wave of pleasure travels through his body. Steve pauses, looking up at Loki. "You're sure you want to do this here? You wouldn't be more comfortable in our bed?" He licks his lips to hide his smirk.

He gets a light smack across the head for that. "Eat."

Steve's mouth travels down to Loki's balls, which he sucks on lovingly. Then it's back up again to swallow as much cock as he can.

"Such a wonderful appetite," Loki praises. His hand is digging into the couch cushion as his lover works. A muffled "Mmhmmn." is all Loki gets. Steve's mouth is far too preoccupied. His fingers seem to be jealous, though, and they begin to dance around Loki's asshole. The former god shifts slightly to give him more access. Loki's chest rises and falls with heavy breaths, moaning ever so softly with every third or fourth one.

Steve loves those noises and works to increase them. Pressing a finger to the pucker of Loki's asshole, he works it in slowly. His mouth continues to encase Loki, stroking him with those soft pink lips as he bobs his head to create friction.

"Fuck," Loki manages to get out before becoming unintelligible again. He comes with a soft cry, filling his lover's mouth with his semen. Steve swallows it up, sucking Loki dry as promised earlier. He lets out a contented sigh as he pulls off. Loki closes his eyes and relaxes.

"Better?" Steve rubs Loki's thighs.

"Mm-hmm."

"Time for bed?" He leans to kiss Loki's hip.

"Carry me?"

Steve laughs, slowly getting up and scooping Loki into his arms. He walks them to the bedroom, cuddling Loki close.

"My hero."

"Did I break you? You seem limited to two word sentences." He lays Loki on the bed and finishes undressing him properly.

Loki smiles. "In the best way possible. Do you want to practice the spell some more?"

"Sounds amazing."

"Liar. But you need to practice." He runs a finger down Steve's chest. "Of course I still need to find some way of thanking you for your attentions on the couch."

"A creative mind like yours? You'll come up with something." He lies next to Loki, arms round his waist.

Loki starts simply enough. He helps Steve undress, kissing the newly exposed flesh as he goes. His tongue tasting before the lips make contact.

Steve's eyes slip shut. He rests against the bed once naked, allowing Loki to do whatever he likes. It's relaxing in the best sort of way. "So good to me."

Stretching to reach the massage oil, Loki returns with it and with the magic-focusing ring. He slips the ring onto Steve's index finger. Then he pours oil into his hands and starts rubbing it onto Steve's chest. "Say the words for me."

"Really?" Steve sighs but he's obedient, repeating the spell Strange taught him. Loki corrects him gently as he massages the arm with the new ring. After asking him to relax, they say it together. Steve is finding it difficult to concentrate when all he wants to focus on are the hands touching him but he forces himself, refocusing on the task until he has it perfect.

The shield is in place, though Loki knows it is probably more his doing than Steve's. But at least it is there. He nudges Steve to turn over to continue the massage over his lover's shoulders and back. Steve turns, his face smushed into the pillow but he's content. His moans increase in volume as those fingers continue and he's very glad he doesn't have to think anymore. Loki skips the ass and concentrates on the legs instead. First one then the other until finally his hands move over the firm buttocks. It just feels too damn good for Steve to care what Loki does next. He whimpers something to that effect but it mostly comes out as a muffled whine.

It's taken as a good sign. Loki kisses up Steve's spine to the base of the neck and back down again, continuing into the crack to the puckered anus.

"Lo'." Steve squirms. His cock is starting to take notice of what Loki's doing and is starting to need more room pressed as it is against the mattress. Loki flips him over again but continues his focus on the ass though one hand does massage the base of Steve's cock. Fingers reach for Loki, a hand meeting Loki's on the cock. "Will you... What are you planning?" He just shies away in asking for what he wants, suspecting Loki's already decided.

Loki looks up. "What would you like?"

Steve flushes at the attention. "You love. I want you inside."

"But I'm not ready to take you." He gets up onto his knees to show Steve his limp cock. "Whatever shall I do?"

"Come here. I can help you with that." He sits up, changing their positions so he can kiss Loki's cock.

"Perhaps I should prepare you first. That way I can take you as soon as I'm ready." Loki pushes him back down and immediately breaches him with a finger.

"Oh God." Steve whimpers, clutching the pillow behind him. "I... I guess that's okay."

"I'm glad you agree," he replies, a satisfied smile on his lips as he watches Steve's reaction.

"Like you give me a choice?" Steve's hips move toward Loki. So hungry, so eager for his touch. Loki prepares him quickly, spurred on by his eagerness.

Steve moans, reaching for Loki. "Please say I'm ready because I really fucking need you."

"You're ready." Loki is almost ready, too. Watching Steve has him half hard. He helps him back up and says, "Your turn."

Steve groans at having to wait, but at the same time he's eager to taste Loki again. He leans in, his own cock pressing hard against his belly, and takes Loki into his mouth. He curls his tongue around Loki, searches out the tender spots that bring the loudest moans. He isn't disappointed, and it isn't long before Loki is pushing him away and oiling up. With a kiss, Loki pushes in.

"Fuck." Steve's hands travel down Loki's back until his fingers are able to curl into the firm globes of Loki's ass. "Deeper, Lo', deeper. I want to be able to taste you."

Loki thrusts as hard and deep as he can. He's breathing too hard to talk. Steve's having a bit of trouble with that, himself. He's far too busy groaning with pleasure. His legs close over Loki's thighs while his hands squeeze that ass, urging Loki on. It won't take him long at all at this pace. Loki shifts slightly, trying to get a better angle to be able to go in deeper.

An exceptionally loud sound escapes Steve, Loki clearly hit something good. "Loki! Lo'. Fuck!" It's only a few more thrusts until Steve is coming, semen spurting between their bellies. That helps bring Loki closer but he isn't there yet. He goes faster to finish quickly.

Steve finds his voice, encouraging his lover between breaths. "Oh, my big boy. You're so good. So deep. You fill me, fill me perfectly." Blue eyes look up through long lashes, shining with love. "Loki. I love you."

Loki looks up and gasps at the sight. He comes with a shudder and a choking moan.

"Perfect." Steve soothes, his hand moving up to bring Loki's head to his shoulder. 

He pulls out of Steve reluctantly but soothes himself by resting against the strong body. He can hear the steady heartbeat, can practically feel it beating against his own chest. "I love you," he breathes.

A pleased noise, like a rumbling comes from Steve but he says nothing. He just strokes Loki's hair and back, petting him like one of the kittens. The next thing Loki knows it's morning. There is a cat against his face and another at his feet.


	54. Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki take a day out.

They take the car down town, finding a place to park they get out. The day is cold but not freezing. As they reach the sidewalk, Steve curls his arm around Loki's waist and they begin to walk. No one pays them any mind. They're just another couple in D.C. Loki cuddles close, sometimes pressing his head into Steve's neck when a cold gust of wind blows.

Steve comments quietly on what he knows of the history of certain places they pass. Until they pass a coffee shop. "Hot drink?"

"Yes, please." They go in. Steve stands in line while Loki snags a table.

Steve brings Loki back a tea and sits across from him with an apple cider. He also brings back a large slice of a chocolaty looking cake with two forks.

"Oooh. That looks delicious." Loki immediately digs in.

Steve chuckles. "You're welcome." He takes a forkful and chews slowly while people watching around them.

Loki covers his mouth to say, "Thank you," then sips his tea. "Not as good as the bakery in Brooklyn, but still good."

"Nothing is as good as our bakery in Brooklyn." Steve's eyes have fixated on a little blonde girl, probably 3 or 4, who's sitting with her mother and chewing on (very little seems to be getting swallowed) a cookie.

Turning to see what Steve is looking at, Loki smiles. He waves at the girl then turns back to Steve. "Should I be jealous?"

Steve looks back at Loki. "Nah, you're going to provide me one of my own, eventually." He smiles warmly.

"Eventually," Loki confirms. "Speaking of children, have you spoken with Sam?"

"What does Sam have to do with children? But we've been texting, why?" A slight tilt of the blonde head.

"He babysits our kits when we're away," Loki says as though it were obvious. "And we should take him to dinner or a sports game or something. And I was simply wondering how he was."

"He's good. Apparently he finally got a date with the girl at the front desk at the VA." Steve considers. "I'd say we should get him tickets to a football game, but the season just ended. What about that place near here that does the stone grilling?"

"You know him better than I, love. We could give him basketball tickets." Loki shrugs and takes another bite of cake.

"Maybe." Steve nods, then he leans forward to wipe some crumbs off Loki's face.

Loki smiles a thank you and sips his tea. "Dancing tonight? We could try one of those clubs with a DJ."

"New music? You sure?" Steve teases. "That's not even real dancing."

"Could be fun. All that gyrating," he smirks. "People would be too busy to care who we were."

"You tempt me. Well. More than the usual." Steve takes a sip to hide the blush he's sure is there.

"It would be an adventure," Loki points out before returning to his tea.

Steve chuckles. "Alright, we'll go."

Loki gives him a triumphant smile. "It should be interesting."

"If its terrible, you owe me the most mind blowing sex of my life."

"Deal. And if it's fun, I'll give it to you anyway."

Steve laughs. "Promise?"

"Promise. With lots of teasing before to get you begging for it."

"Oh, love. Isn't that every night?" Steve reaches over, taking Loki's hand.

"Would you prefer I take you immediately but fill you nice and slow so you feel every inch of me?"

Steve shuts his eyes, shivering. "That sounds... Nice."

"I suppose we'll have to do that then."

Steve smiles, a little bashfully as he's still dwelling on Loki's words. "So where are we going to go?"

"No idea." Loki pulls out his phone and starts looking. They discuss a few possibilities then decide on a place that has multiple levels.

"Hope they're good about press." Steve bites his lip. Loki tells him that if they aren't they'll just go somewhere else. Steve nods. Loki's right. Again. "You'll have to find me something to wear, though."

"Burgundy I think. Perhaps with a sheen of blue within it."

"And what are you planning to wear?" His elbows rest on the table, fingers crossing under his chin.

Loki thinks he could fall into those eyes and drown happily. "Sky blue shirt and navy pants. Or perhaps purple."

"I want you in blue." Steve is firm, eyes studying Loki. "Something tight, so I can show you off."

He's answered with a nod and an intense gaze. And that is when a boy comes up to ask for Steve's autograph. Steve sighs but agrees, speaking to the boy quietly as he signs the offered notebook, adding a message of encouragement. Once his admirer leaves, Steve looks back at Loki. "Sorry."

"It's fine." But they are starting to draw attention. "Perhaps we should go?"

"Yeah." Steve rises to leave, adjusting his coat and trusting Loki to follow. He's stopped for two more autographs and a photo before he finally makes it out. "Geez..." He's seriously considering calling their day out short.

Outside, Loki magically gives Steve a bit of facial scruff. "Oh. That turned out much better than I anticipated."

Steve blinks. "What did?" He hasn't quite noticed yet.

"Nothing," Loki replies, his pitch higher than normal. He takes Steve's arm and continues walking.

"You're a strange thing." He chides. Loki pretends not to have heard and instead drags Steve into a souvenir shop.

Steve peeks around. "You looking for something? Tiny American flag, perhaps?"

"This," Loki replies holding up a shirt with Captain America on it. "Kidding. I actually wanted a pen." He goes to the pens and starts looking through them.

"You know, I can get you a much more legitimate Captain America shirt." He leans against the counter next to Loki with a wink.

Looking up, Loki decides he very much likes the beard. He smiles. "I'll hold you to that."

"Sweat and everything." It's then that his hand touches his chin for the first time. "Oh."

Loki leans in conspiratorial like. "I thought it might help disguise you."

"I vaguely recall a time when we were still... _there_ that you convinced me to grow it out which has me suspecting your motives." He rubs his chin. "Maybe I should again?"

"Up to you. But I do find it very fetching." Loki picks out a couple of pens and goes to pay.

Steve seems to consider it as he waits by the door, hands in his pockets. When Loki returns, he pitches his voice low for only his lover. "You will wear silk under your suit to work for a week straight. And you will find one opportunity for us to fuck someplace public but not too public, you know? Do these and I won't shave unless called out for a mission."

Loki is stunned speechless. "Smithsonian maintenance room?"

"Surprise me." Steve grins and opens the door for Loki. "After you."

He licks his lips, and steps out. "Where to now, love?"

"More wandering? Dinner somewhere? Home for a bit to get ready to go out? Whatever your black little heart desires." Steve jokes lightly as he walks beside Loki, bumping their shoulders together.

Loki considers the options. "Pick up dinner and eat at home. I'm thinking Greek."

Steve licks his lips, recalling the last time they had Greek. "Sounds good."

"I want those stuffed grape leaf things." Loki is getting hungry just thinking about it.

"Anything you want, babe." He starts directing their walk back toward the car. "Any particular place in mind?"

Loki suggests the one near their house. Steve agrees, and they stop in on the way home. He lets Loki pick everything he wants and as much as he wants of it. Doting on and spoiling his love as much as he can, a little bit to make up for the fans earlier but mostly because he likes doing so.

As happy to be home as the kittens are that they are there, Loki puts the food in the kitchen quickly so he can cuddle them.

"Why don't I get cuddles like that when you walk in the door?" Steve pouts, though it's mostly tease.

"Because you don't greet me like they do," he teases back.

Steve crosses his arms. "Fine I won't wait for you to get home in lingerie anymore."

It's Loki's turn to pout. He walks over to Steve and puts his arms around his neck. "I'm a horrible person and don't deserve for you to wait for me in lingerie."

Steve's arms loop around Loki's waist. "No one deserves to see me in lingerie, but since you seem to like it, I suppose I'll keep doing it."

The pout turns into a small smile. "I bet a lot of people would like it, but I'm glad I'm the only one who gets it." He gives his love a kiss. "Hungry?"

"Always. ...oh, wait. Did you mean for food?"

"I did mean food. But I might be convinced on the other."

"Well, I'll need the energy. And it might be a good idea to release a little tension before heading to that club of yours." He presses a lingering kiss to Loki's forehead before they both head to the table to unpack dinner.

"Or we could release that tension _at_ the club. How long do I have to fuck you in a semi-public place?" He pauses. "Not the length of the fuck but the time until I have to do it."

"Whenever you like." He shrugs and steals the container of grape leaves so he can have one before Loki eats them all. "The sooner it happens, the sooner I stop shaving."

Loki savors every bite of dinner, especially the dolmathes. "Earth has the best food," he decides.

"I thank you on behalf of my planet." Steve grins, licking some sauce from his lip.

He looks at Steve. "We don't have to go dancing tonight if you don't want to."

"But you wanted to?" He gives Loki an appreciative once over. "And I do love to watch you move. You're pure grace."

Loki nods. "Tonight we dance. Tomorrow we do whatever you want to do."

"Dangerous words." Steve raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Baseball hasn't started yet. I checked," he teases.

"There's always hockey. I've heard good things."

"Whatever you like, love." He gets up and cleans what little mess they've made.

"I'd like to go to one of those museums you always mention. I think its about time we discover dinosaurs." Steve starts wiping the table. "So many discoveries since my day."

"Ooh, yes," he says, his green eyes lightning up. "Such wondrous creatures. We didn't start visiting until after they were already gone."

"You know, sometimes I almost manage to forget that you're a centuries old alien. Almost." Steve teases gently, coming up behind Loki and wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Loki leans back into his chest. "Not anymore. Now I'm yours. Just yours."

"And I love you all the more for it." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "Come on, you gotta dress me up like your personal doll so we can go make fools of ourselves on the dance floor."

Once the cats are fed, Loki does just that. Steve looks amazing in a black suit and that burgundy dress shirt. Loki adds a thin tie and a fedora. "Too much? Would you prefer to go sans tie?"

"Aren't those places usually pretty warm?" Steve's a little worried about over heating.

The jacket goes as does the tie. "Well now the hat just looks silly." It comes off as well. "That works."

"Thank you." He moves close, lips against Loki's ear. "I'll wear the hat later. And only the hat."

Loki smiles, remembering the promise of amazing sex later. But for now he changes into the navy blue trousers and sky blue shirt. "Does it meet your approval, Captain?"

Steve steps back, then walks around Loki as he inspects. "God, those pants do things with that ass of yours. You look edible."

"Excellent. Then we're ready to go."

They head out. Steve's eyes are wide with interest as he looks at the venue Loki has chosen. On the plus side, there does seem to be a large number of people around his physical age and it makes him more comfortable as he leads Loki in with a hand low on his back.

The place is loud with heavy thumping bass music. Loki has to yell in Steve's ear. "Drink or dance?"

Steve's answer is to tug Loki onto the dance floor, finding them a spot somewhere in the middle. He realizes quickly that this form of dance doesn't have much to it and soon he's moving, following the music but more importantly, following Loki's body. Loki soon loses himself to the music. It's rhythmic, hypnotic almost. He dances close to Steve, touching and rubbing. It feels primitive in a way he had not experienced before. It's loud enough and dark enough that they become two more gyrating cells in the sea. Steve abuses the anonymity, keeping his hands constantly on Loki. He pulls his lover close, running hands over thighs, belly. Everything smells of sweat and alcohol yet it's strangely erotic.

Loki's lips are never far from his skin but rarely touch. The music doesn't stop. It seems like one long continuous work though sometimes there is a singer or a rapper and sometimes there isn't. Loki breathes in Steve's scent, watches as sweat begins to glisten on his body. The rhythm in the air seems to beat through them until Steve's sure he can feel it in his veins, pumping in place of his heart. And it seems to have a bit of a downward motion. Loki feels it, too. Soon he's tugging Steve off the dance floor, weaving his way through the mass of dancing bodies to a dark shadow on the wall. He pulls Steve into a hungry kiss.

Steve moans against Loki's mouth. "God, you'd think we were a couple of rabbits." But his self reproach doesn't stop him from tugging the collar of Loki's shirt down so he can mouth at his throat.

Green eyes search for a bathroom, an office, anything. He spies one of the bartenders heading to the back through a door. He grabs Steve's wrist and pulls him towards it. It's a storage area with lots of ingredients ready to be made into alcoholic beverages.

Steve raises both eyebrows. "Thirsty?" He looks around a bit then shrugs before pulling Loki into another kiss.

The music is only slightly muffled in here. Loki guides him to a dark corner and starts to unfasten Steve's trousers. Steve slides his hands down Loki's arms, until they're covering his hands. He leads Loki's hand, drawing it to his waiting cock. Loki kneels down in front of Steve and looks up. A bartender walks in but gets something by the door. As he heads back out, Loki licks the head of Steve's cock. Steve swallows heavily. Because that tongue will be his undoing. He can't even find it in himself to care about the near miss, all he can think of is Loki before him. He tangles his fingers in his lover's hair.

Loki works slowly at first, teasing him with his tongue. Then he takes half the member into his mouth.

"Lo'." Steve groans, head tilting back in his pleasure. Its a heady rush, much like how he remembers getting drunk to be like. The world around them fades, and soon all there is is Loki.

The door opens again. The female bartender curses a customer as she gets another bottle of tequila. "Fucking rich kids with their holier-than-though entitlement..." Her voice fades as she leaves again.

Loki continues, taking Steve deep. He hums before sucking and pulling up. Slowly, he begins to bob his head.

"Oh fuck." Steve fights the urge to thrust into that delicious heat. His fingers grip tighter. "You're so good. Just. Right there."

He complies until Steve's semen bursts into his mouth. He drinks it down hungrily until there's none left.

The sound Steve makes is both relieved and disappointed. "Maybe... Maybe we should head home?"

Loki carefully puts Steve's cock away and fastens his trousers. He rises. "Not what you had hoped?"

"I just need a lot more of you." He tugs Loki closer, licking his ear. "And I don't want to share."

Nodding, Loki takes his hand and leads him out.

Crossing through the loud music has Steve's heart beating fast again. It's too stimulating and he doesn't understand how the rest of the crowd seems so relatively docile. They've only made it to the car when Steve has Loki tight against him again, sucking on his lower lip.

"Someone's insatiable tonight," Loki observes once his lips are his own again.

"Sorry? It was just so..." He shakes his head, unable to come up with a word. "I love you?"

Loki laughs. "No need to apologize. I love trying to satisfy you."

"And yet you always leave me wanting more." He wipes cooling sweat from his brow.

"Let's go home." He slides away from Steve and into the front passenger seats. Steve takes a moment before getting into the driver's seat. 

Steve scoops Loki over his shoulder when they reach home, carrying inside and giving a firm slap to his buttocks before putting him back on his feet. Loki takes off his coat and shoes then runs to the bedroom, sliding on the floor that last few feet.

Steve is laughing hard when he catches up. "The heck was that, Lo'?"

"Guess the music just has me pumped up."

"Should we get some for home?" He finds the hat they abandoned earlier and puts it on crookedly.

Loki licks his lips. "You said you'd wear only the hat," he reminds his lover as he starts to undress.

"Didn't say how I'd get there." He dips the brim.

Loki's pants drop to the ground revealing blue silk shorts-like panties. "Thought I'd start early."

"Fuck yeah." Steve stares for a moment "God, turn around, let me see."

He turns slowly until his back is towards his lover. "Like?"

"Love." Steve slowly rubs his crotch as he approaches Loki. He'd like nothing more than to rub himself against the smooth looking fabric.

Loki turns around and places his palm flat against Steve's chest. "Not yet. We must do something about your clothes."

"Can't I just touch you? You're so gorgeous." He raises a hand to Loki's cheek.

Moving his head away, Loki says, "Remove your pants first."

Steve pouts, just a little, but he steps back and undoes his pants which drop unceremoniously to the floor.

"Now you may touch. Neck and above only," Loki instructs.

"Better make this count then." His hand grips the back of Loki's head, twisting into the hair, and pulls him into a kiss.

Now Loki finds himself having to resist touching Steve, himself. Soon his resolve weakens and he starts unbuttoning the burgundy shirt. Steve hardly notices, he's completely focused on ravishing the warm mouth before him with kiss after hungry kiss. Loki can still feel the dance music in his chest. It drives him as he pushes the shirt off Steve's shoulders.

Steve's lips make a wet trail along Loki's jaw and cheek to his neck, where he finds a spot to clamp down sucking to bruise. Loki's breath is heavy with want. Fingers in the blond hair, he holds his lover in place.

Steve slowly pulls away so he can meet Loki's eyes. "Permission to touch your shoulder?"

"Shirt 's off. You may touch anywhere above my waist."

Wrapping his arms around Loki's torso, Steve presses their chests together. He sucks at Loki's throat again, kissing slowly to his shoulder before biting down.

Loki's panties are tenting, creating contact below the waist. "Steve," he breathes.

"Yes darling?" Steve's mouth slowly works down again until he finds the dark nub of a nipple. He slowly works his tongue around it before sucking. Then he moves to repeat the act in the other side.

"Did you like the club?" He isn't quite sure why he asks. He supposes he just needs something else to focus on while Steve works his own kind of magic.

"I found it a bit intense." Steve admits between kisses to Loki's chest. "And not the intense I like."

"Now we know." It's a stupid thing to say, but Loki's brain isn't working very well at the moment.

"I would go again. If you wanted." He skims his teeth across the skin over Loki's ribs, laves his tongue between the bumps. He pauses, looking up. "Permission to touch your panties?"

It takes all of Loki's resolve to say, "You must remove your underwear first and let me look at you."

Steve steps back again, to push down his boxers. He stands naked (except for the hat), arms out and penis half hard. "Do I meet approval?"

"Fuck yes. Touch me. Tease me. Do anything you want to me."

Steve chuckles as he kneels before Loki. "Anything?" His hands grasp the slender hips before him and he nuzzles his nose against Loki's prominent bulge.

"Anything," Loki breathes, looking down at him.

Steve slowly starts to mouth the blue fabric, wetting it until Loki's cock is clearly defined through it. Loki's hand is on top of his head to steady himself. Tiny whimpering sounds are escaping his mouth. The blonde head tilts up. "Would you like my mouth? Or shall I prepare my ass for you?"

"Prepare yourself." He hasn't forgotten his promise to fuck Steve nice and slow.

Steve moves to the bed, taking a bottle of lubricant as he goes. He props himself up against the pillows and spreads his legs wide so Loki can see everything. He pours the slick substance over his hands and rubs them together before sliding them down his thighs. He groans deep in his chest as his one hand proceeds to his cock while the other moves lower. He stretches himself slowly, teasing Loki with each touch and each noise that escapes him.

Loki kneels on the bed completely entranced by the sight. He keeps one hand on his thigh as the other busies itself with his nipple. "You are the most sensual, beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Looking up, lust dark in those blue eyes, Steve smiles. "Have you never looked in a mirror?"

"I am a poor comparison next to you. My starlight shines bright in my dark depths, filling me with hope and peace and want. He completes me, gives my darkness purpose and warmth." Steve always brings out the sentimental poet in him, even as he brings out intense desire.

"You should take up writing." Steve's hands move to his thighs again, stroking and pulling them apart, silently telling Loki he's ready.

Loki moves closer. "Do you wish to feel the silk?"

"I wish to feel everything you want me to feel." Steve admits softly.

He moves the silk to the side of his cock. Then he climbs above Steve and slowly pushes in. "I want you to feel every centimeter of me."

Steve's eyes lock onto Loki's and his hands grip his shoulders. There's a certain vulnerability to the Captain in this moment. An almost child-like essence as he gives himself to Loki. "Please."

He continues pushing in. "I have seen the worst the universe has to offer. But nothing I have seen has made me feel as helpless as you, has made me tremble as you have." Finally he's all the way in, a bit of silk between part of them.

Steve moans, his cheeks colouring with heat. "Loki, you know... You bring me back to myself." There's more he wants to say but his brain is going a bit fuzzy. He settles for wrapping his legs around Loki, wanting to feel him like a second skin.

Loki moves slowly, achingly slow. His mouth busies himself with Steve's lips and chin and neck. It feels amazing, as if the universe only consisted of them.

"Lo'." Steve whispers against his cheek, arms wrap around the dark head, keeping Loki close and the world out. He responds to Loki's every move, until they're moving as a single creature. Hearts in time and breathing each other's air. Well, when they can be bothered to breathe instead of tasting. They come a fraction of a second apart but can't stop themselves from continuing to touch and taste. Loki has only ever experienced this with Steve.

Steve's voice is soft, wavering against Loki's lips. "Never move again."

Loki wishes he could obey. But life will always intrude. As long as they can make it back to this place, he's okay with that. Breathing slowly, Steve runs his fingers through Loki's hair. In the moment he feels spread open, exposed, but he can't tell which part is him and which is Loki. They're tangled together on every level. He sighs heavily. Having no words that could even remotely describe how he feels, Loki instead uses his mouth on the back of Steve's jaw. He will never tire of the taste of him.

Steve purrs quietly, surprising himself when warm tears begin to slip down his cheek. He's overwhelmed in the best sort of way. He tugs Loki closer. Loki feels the wetness and understands. He feels it, too, the utter vulnerability and safety and love. He looks into the blue eyes, their long lashes adding to the innocence of the man who holds his heart. "Yes."

"Yes?" The word barely has meaning as they stay attached by their gaze. Steve imagines he can see the entirety of the universe behind the black of Loki's pupils.

"Yes. Everything you're feeling, I feel it, too."

"Mmn." A smile curls Steve's lips. "Because you're a part of me." He takes Loki's hand, brings the slender wrist to his lips.

"Yes." It's a breath, a sigh.

"Love you." He turns them to their sides, brushing hair off Loki's face. He thinks about pulling the blanket over them but he's much too relaxed to move that far.

Loki takes a large breath in, taking in the advent of sweat and sex and love. He wonders if others are so lucky as to experience this. He rubs his nose against Steve's. "And I love you."

Steve's fingers linger on Loki's face, exploring slowly. Despite living it every day, he's having trouble believing this is his. This man, this love. Maybe he never left the ice? Maybe its all a dream?

Kisses get those fingers when they reach Loki's lips. "I marvel at how you look at me, as though I were some mystical creature that you don't believe could exist."

"I'm pretty sure you are. No one real could love me." Aside from Peggy, but he pushes that painful thought away as fast as it comes.

Loki's brow furrows. "Did we just switch personalities? I'm fairly certain I'm the unlovable one, Mr. Hero."

"But you love me, not..." He makes a gesture, trying to indicate Captain America, his legend. "Most people only see the shield."

"Most people are stupid." He strokes Steve's skin with his thumb. "You are not the shield. You are far more complex and wonderful. But you should realize that the shield is you. Only a tiny aspect of you but still you."

Steve nods slowly. "I know. But not all of me. And you look beyond it just as I tried to find the man behind the magic."

"Well its a good thing we found each other then. My love. My starlight." He holds up their left hands to look at the rings.

"You make me brighter, bolder. I need you." He confesses.

It's Loki's turn to cry. He buries his head in the crook of Steve's neck. Steve holds Loki close, rocking him but saying nothing. Had he not just cried himself? He kisses the dark hair.

"Sorry, love. I got a bit overwhelmed is all. It's been a strange journey."

"I understand completely." He tilts Loki's face up, giving him several light kisses.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurs, kinky sex, and Loki takes a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinosaur signs are quoted from http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feathered_dinosaur

Loki wakes and immediately smiles as the memory fills his mind. Although it was never explicitly said, he's pretty sure the sex passed the mind-blowing test. He stretches with a growl and opens his eyes. Steve is still curled up against him, snoring lightly. He looks peaceful in his sleep, something Loki's only seen too rarely before.

Careful not to disturb his lover, Loki grabs his phone and takes a picture. They'll have to add it to Steve's photo album layer. He does feel slightly guilty about not making Steve create the magical shield last night. It was just easier to do it himself. Tonight, Loki decides. Tonight he'll make sure Steve practices.

The kittens have abandoned their bed to join their parents. Ink settles near Loki's hip but Smudge beelines for the warm crook of Steve's neck. Loki pets Ink, giving her a scratch on her head and behind her ears. It's perfection, and he savors the moment. At least until Smudge, fascinated by Steve's breathing, sits on Steve's face. The soldier wakes with a start, coughing. "Loki, what are you... Oh Smudge. Bad." He sets the kitten on his lap.

"Sorry, love. He moved before I could stop him. Morning." Loki offers a smile and a kiss.

"Why do I not believe you?" Steve chuckles against Loki's mouth.

"Do you really think I wanted him to wake my sleeping beauty for me? But now that you are up, how hungry are you?"

Steve considers for a moment. "Not enough to order the whole restaurant?" He winks.

Loki laughs. "But maybe half?" He strokes the plump bottom lip. "What would my starlight like to eat?"

"Maybe a certain kitten..." He ruffles Smudge's fur. "What about quiche? I haven't had that in ages."

"And from where shall I bring your quiche?"

"It's a French food, but we can make it. It's pretty easy." He grins. "You won't even need to google a recipe."

Loki nods but makes no move to get out of bed. He's far too comfortable.

Steve slowly sits up, stretching his arms up with a content sigh. "Alright, stay in bed. I'll make breakfast." He rises and heads naked to the kitchen.

"Is that an order?" Loki calls after him. It doesn't matter though. His perfect world has been broken. He might as well get up to pee. Steve returns to bed about 15 minutes later and makes sure to steal all the blankets.

"Oy!" Loki tries to steal them back. When he realizes it's useless, he cuddles against Steve in hopes of sharing.

"You have 40 minutes, and then I'm going to eat with or without you." He wraps his arms (and blankets) around Loki.

"Hmm. What can we do in 40 minutes that doesn't require us to leave bed?"

"Kiss?"

"Good answer," Loki replies before tasting his lover's lips.

"Glad you agree. I wasn't planning to give you a choice." He pins Loki to the bed, looking down with love.

The forty minutes fly by. At least it seems that way to Loki. Reluctantly he gets out of bed when Steve does. He's still wearing the blue silk panties and sees no reason to change.

Steve enjoys the visual as he heads to the kitchen to pull the hot dish out of the oven. He's made quiche with cheddar, broccoli, and bacon and he carefully serves it out. "Don't burn yourself."

Loki brews some tea, giving the food time to cool. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Aside from dinosaurs?" Steve shrugs. "There's a really good series about them on the TV thing if you want to watch that before we go."

He shakes his head. "No. I think we should just go see them. You can tell me what you know." He plays with his food a bit before asking, "Do you wish to go disguised?"

Steve blushes. "What little I know is completely out of date." He considers. "We're less likely to be stopped if I am, though people are starting to know you, too."

"We can both be women. And I'm sure the museum will have lots of facts about the dinosaurs there."

Steve nods. "Might be better if we want privacy. And could be fun when we get home." He wiggles his eyebrows. That makes Loki chuckle. He nods and continues to eat.

As dishes go away (and Steve dances nakedly about the kitchen to tease Loki) they continue to ponder what to do with the free day. "How many more days until you leave me for work again?"

"Not many. I have to go back Monday." He pulls Steve into a hug. "I've been wondering if I _should_ join PR instead."

"Do you want to? Do what makes you happy." He presses a gently kiss to Loki's mouth.

"You make me happy. Beyond that..." Loki shrugs. "Maybe I should have a show in Las Vegas, do magic."

"Life's short." Steve points out, fingers playing with the edge of Loki's panties. "You gotta live."

"Well that's no help." He takes a breath. "Perhaps the museum will inspire me."

"You could always just be my house wife. I'll do Avengers stuff and sell my books, and you'll make sure I'm fed and kept well sexed." He's teasing, but wouldn't mind if it were what Loki wanted.

"Sure if you'd like me to get bored during the day and start causing trouble," Loki counters. His eyes gleam with a bit of mischief. "Besides, I need to help pay the food bills. Otherwise you'll eat us into bankruptcy."

"Lies." He nips at Loki's lip. "Fine, I'll be house wife when not Avengering or working on my books. Someone's gotta chase after our 17 kids."

Loki rolls his eyes. "How about we worry about that when the children come." He gives Steve a last kiss before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

While Loki's in the shower, Steve starts playing with his art supplies. He really did mean to join Loki, but he wanted to pull things out and then he got distracted. He's still there when Loki reappears dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. The sorcerer sneaks up behind him to get a peek. The picture taking shape is Loki in those panties posing rather explicitly on his knees with a hand traveling towards his belly while the first knuckle of his other hand is between his teeth.

"Not a bad likeness," Loki notes. "Would you like me to pose for you?"

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" Steve smiles up at his love, his muse.

"Now there's an idea," Loki says as he starts rubbing Steve's shoulder. "I could be a model."

"You certainly fit the current beauty ideals. And then everyone could see how hot my husband to be truly is." He's leaning into Loki's touch.

Shrugging, Loki says, "They don't have much power though. I'd rather be the one creating the images, influencing people."

"That brings you back to something like PR." Steve closes his eyes and leans against Loki. "You could do both?"

"Perhaps."

"You could do TV commercials, those are neat."

"I could do you. You're extra neat."

"Shut up or you're not getting sex for a week." Steve playfully swats his lover.

Loki makes a motion as though zipping his lips shut. Then he kisses Steve's temple and goes to play with the cats. Steve turns so he can watch Loki and sketch this, too. He loves all these small pieces that make up the complex puzzle that is Loki.

"Your daddy said he wanted to go to see the dinosaurs, but I don't think he does," Loki tells the cats. "No I don't."

"What lies ate you telling our children? The plan was to go tonight."

"I'm fairly certain they're closed at night, love."

"The website said the exhibits were open til 8 but fine. I'll get dressed. We can go now, if that's what the spoiled god wants." Steve sets aside his sketchbook.

"No no no. Finish sketching. It's fine." Loki is returns to playing with the kittens.

"I'll bring it with me." He strokes Loki's hair on his way past to the shower.

Green eyes close at the touch. He looks at the kittens. "How can your daddy's touch both calm and inflame me at the same time? It must be magic."

Steve keeps his shower short, not even singing. He returns to pull on jeans and a close fitting red shirt. "Better?" He packs his sketchbook and some pencils into a bag. He's actually quite excited to try his hand at dinosaurs.

"Better," Loki says as he stands. "But not quite there." A wave of his hand changes them both into women. "Beautiful," she says to her love.

"C'mere." Steve tugs Loki over for a soft kiss. "Okay, now we can go."

"Now we can go," Loki agrees. She takes Steve's hand and walks her out to the car.

 

★✩★✩★

 

The museum is huge. As they wander in, Steve's eyes are wide with amazement. She nearly drops the map that tells them where the exhibit is.

Loki spends half the time watching her as they move through the other parts of the museum. Then, once they actually get to the dinosaurs, her jaw nearly drops. She can't believe these creatures were actually on Earth. Steve's sketchbook comes out immediately, and she tries to capture the magnificence in black and white. Craning her neck to see the top of the skeleton in front of her, Loki wonders how the short arms could possibly be useful.

The next drawing Steve tries imagining the creature fleshed. She looks at the sign she's leaned against. "Huh. They think these things are birds."

"What?" Loki blinks at her.

"Duh," a kid next to them says. "Didn't you ever see Jurassic Park?"

Steve chuckles and points it out on the sign for her.

After glaring at the child, she looks at the sign. "Interesting."

"We could have dinosaur for dinner!"

"Oh my, you are such a child sometimes," Loki says with a huge smile. "Silly."

Steve smiles back, bringing her sketch to show Loki.

It's good of course. The dinosaur looks ferocious. "You should add Tony running away from it," Loki jokes.

Steve laughs then quickly sketches it in. "Better?" Its not his best picture of Tony, but still the resemblance is there.

"Perfect," Loki replies with a chuckle. She gives her cheek a light kiss and doesn't notice two teenage boys staring.

Steve does and winks at them. She distracts them by sharing her sketch. "What do you boys think?"

They stammer at being caught but say it's good. One of them gets the nerve to ask, "Are you two together? Like together together?"

Raising an eyebrow, Steve gives a quick look at Loki. "And if we are?"

"That'd... that'd be awesome." It would also fuel his fantasies for years. Loki saunters over and puts an arm around Steve's waist.

"Well, you think what you want. We're here to see the exhibit like anyone else." She moves into Loki's touch and looks up at her gorgeous love. "Shall we continue?"

Loki nods. "Why did you show those boys your drawing?"

"To let them know they were caught staring." Steve shrugs as they head into the next room, this one containing life scale replicas complete with flesh, eyes, and, "Feathers?" Steve stares at the velociraptor models.

"Beautiful. The faces look so intelligent."

"But feathers!" Steve points at them then looks around for a sign that'll explain what she's looking at.

"You did say they were birds. Shouldn't they have feathers?"

"Dinosaurs were basically thought of as big lizards, in my day. All this bird and feather talk is crazy." She finally locates a sign and starts reading.

"Although growing evidence of the relationship of non-avian dinosaurs to birds raised the possibility of feathered dinosaurs over the twentieth century, it was not until the mid-1990s that clearly non-avian dinosaur fossils were discovered with preserved feathers. Since then, feathers or feather-like integument have been discovered on dozens of genera of dinosaurs via both direct and indirect fossil evidence." Steve is absolutely fascinated.

Loki smiles at the look on Steve's face. "This really does surprise you. After everything you've seen, why is this so strange?"

Steve hugs her tight. "Its amazing! I mean I knew there were leaps and bounds in science, but even here? Even in the science of the past?"

"The past is always being redefined by the present," Loki tells him. "Whether through story or new findings."

"Humanity is amazing." Steve sighs dreamily.

Humanity is a lot of things, not all good. But Loki doesn't tell Steve this. She simply rests her head against the blonde's shoulder. "Mm-hmm."

"When we were young, Bucky and me, we would go to science exhibitions whenever we could afford to. The last night before Bucky shipped out we watched Howard Stark make a car fly." She smiles at the memory, stroking her fingers through Loki's hair. "Still no flying cars, but the advancements in biology, medicine, communication... It's so amazing. I want to learn it all."

"I have no doubt you will." Loki gazes at the picture of the feathered dinosaur. "Do you think it could fly?"

"Seems more like an ostrich or emu to me." Steve points out the small arm/wing to body ratio.

"How sad."

Steve considers. "Have you seen an ostrich running? I don't think they miss the sky at all."

They take their time looking at the various exhibits. Loki watches Steve do the interactive bits and even participates in a few. Every so often, they'll stop so Steve can sketch. It's nice to be out and not be recognized. 

As they finish Steve tugs Loki's hands. "We have to go to the gift shop."

Loki loves gift shops. She likes looking at all of the ways they try to capitalize on the exhibits. Some things are horrible. Others are clever and fun. She has decided to start limiting her self to pens unless there is something extra special she wants.

Steve heads straight to the books, she wants to see if there's anything worth reading on the whole dino/bird connection. She winks at Loki and leaves her lover to her exploring.

They have some very neat coffee mugs that Loki has to resist purchasing. And they have some lovely jewelry. But she limits herself to only getting a pen that has a dinosaur head on it.

Steve settles on one book that looks like it has a good summary and meets Loki at the cash. "Eat out or pick up supper on our way home?"

"Pick up. I still feel guilty about leaving the kittens so much lately."

"Sure." She pays for their purchases and they head out. "Has anyone introduced you to drive through yet?"

The dark hair bounces around a bit as Loki shakes her head. "Well I've heard of it but never experienced it before."

"Fast, cheap and terrible for you. Excited yet?" They stop for it on the way home, getting burgers, fries, onion rings and milkshakes. Steve jokingly whines about waiting to eat all the way home. Loki feeds him a fry to stop the complaining. Steve attempts to complain around the fry but gives it up. Soon enough they're walking in the door with kittens rubbing against them like they'd been away years instead of hours.

Their reaction proves to Loki that they made the right choice to come home. She feeds the cats while Steve sets everything out. Soon they are sitting in front of their burgers. Loki takes a long drink of her milkshake. "These are amazing."

 

"Aren't they? Tony introduced me." She leans in to feed Loki an onion ring.

"Mmm." She covers her mouth. "Thank you."

Steve's eyes go wide. "I love seeing your lips close around things." She takes her own, biting down slowly.

Loki's lips curl into a wicked smile. "I do hope we get to put both our lips to good use tonight."

"Kissing?" Steve blinks innocently.

She places her hand on Steve's thigh. "Kissing," she agrees as she slides her hand up. Her fingertips give a single stroke between her legs. "Here."

Steve shivers and swallows. "Yes, ma'am. Anything you want."

"I want my lips between your thighs. I want to look up into your face to see you looking down into mine. I want to see your breasts heave as you gasp, the nipples hard as ball bearings." Loki closes her mouth around the straw of her milkshake and sucks.

Steve goes deep red, nearly dropping the fry she's holding. She crosses his her legs, trying to hide that she's getting wet already just from those words. "Well, if you insist."

"I do." She continues to eat, finishing her burger.

Steve is having trouble finishing, her mind in other places. She packs what's left of her meal to tuck in the fridge.

"I think that may the first time I've ever seen you not finish a meal."

"Well, I was just thinking I might save it for later." She rubs the back of her neck, looking down.

Loki stands and walks to her. She rests her hands on her lover's hips. "What has you looking so embarrassed?"

"I want you something awful." Steve admits as she looks in Loki's eyes. "You always turn me on, but this is ridiculously fast."

Taking her hand, Loki walks her slowly to the bedroom, closing the door so the cats won't get in. Standing in front of the bed, she pulls up on Steve's t-shirt. Then she pulls her close to kiss down her neck.

"Lo'." She sighs, letting her head drop back as her arms curl around Loki's waist.

"I have you," she whispers against Steve's ear. She kneels down and carefully takes the shoes and socks off each of Steve's feet. Then she slides her hands up the muscular legs to the front of the jeans. Those slowly get unfastened. Steve watches her lover, breathing slowly. She commits the image to memory, planning to draw it later.

Loki pulls the jeans down, almost taking the underwear with it. That would have been a shame since she purposely chose royal blue satin to match Steve's eyes. It also matches the demi-cup bra currently covering the soldier's breasts. She kisses Steve's tummy at the pantyline and continues up.

"Why are you so good to me?" Steve's fingers brush through Loki's hair and slowly pull her up by her arms. She strokes Loki's cheek. "Planning to blow my mind again?"

"Every chance I get." She kisses her, their lips soft but hungry. Long fingers gently push down the straps of the blue bra. Her lips kiss where they had been. Her hands unclasp the bra that drops revealing two beautiful breasts. Green eyes drink them in before her mouth insists on tasting them.

Steve groans softly, her fingers tangling in the fabric of Loki's shirt. A burst of sudden pleasure and she accidentally rips it. Well, she figures if it's already ripped she might as well finish the job. The shirt comes apart easily in her hands.

Loki pulls back with a lusty grin. She rids herself of what used to be her shirt. "If I'm wearing too many clothes, you could have just told me."

"I was distracted. C'mere." She scoops Loki up and dumps her on the bed so she can work on removing her pants. She kneels beside the bed, Loki's legs hanging on either side of her.

"This is not what I described," Loki says. "Our positions are switched."

"Just let me do this." Steve huffs and frees Loki of her pants. "You're such a brat." She climbs onto the bed, crawling up until she's straddling Loki's belly and begins to massage her breasts, fingers slipping under the bra.

Loki can feel her body responding. There's a wetness between her legs, and her nipples are hardening at her lover's touch. "Just take it off me."

"I like it on." Steve leans in to bite just above the bra line.

"Mmf." Her hands slide over Steve's exposed breasts and starts kneading one. Her other hand tangles in the blonde hair. "Steve," she moans.

Steve sits, her own wetness evident through her panties against Loki's belly. "What do you want? Do I ravish you with my tongue? Sit on your face? Find the strap on?"

"Whatever you like, my love."

"I like all of them, that's why I was hoping you'd have a preference."

"No strap on. I want you. I want to feel you." Loki pinches her nipple.

"What about..." She shifts, rubbing her panties against Loki's. "Any good?"

Loki nods. But it might feel better if we..." She moves so that one of Steve's legs is between hers. "Again?"

Steve shifts. "Oh. But we should lose the panties?"

It takes a moment and a bit of shifting to rid themselves of those, but soon they are back in position. Loki looks up at Steve, moves the blonde hair out of her face, and nods.

Moving slowly at first, Steve tries to find the best spot to bring out the most sensation. One movement makes Loki whimper as a tiny tremble travels up her body. "Steve," she breathes.

"This?" Steve tries it again.

She nods, biting her lower lip. "But not every time. Tease me. Find your own. But come back to this one every so often?"

Steve leans in for a kiss. "Of course, love." She keeps moving, speed increasing as she finds a pattern she likes. Breathing heavily, she leans over Loki, veiling them both in blonde hair. "You promised me rock hard nipples. When's. Mmn. When's that happening?"

Loki gets to work on them, pinching and stroking. She licks her thumb before flicking them with it as she claims Steve's mouth.

"So fucking good." Or at least that's what Steve tries to say, it comes out more like a moan muffled by Loki's tongue. She rocks her hips a little faster.

Body tensing, Loki finds herself bucking up against Steve, wanting just a little more. She grabs her lover's ass and gives it a squeeze. Then her back arches off the bed as her orgasm hits.

"Oh, good girl." Steve purrs, guiding Loki through her orgasm with kisses down her chest. Worried about Loki being too sensitive, she uses her thigh for the final strokes to get herself off.

Loki holds her close as Steve goes through her own release. "How is it never not good with you?"

"Magic." Steve grins with a wink as she settles against Loki. "Have you read any Plato?"

"He wrote The Republic, yes? I last read him thousands of years ago. Can't say I remember it all that well."

"Well in his Symposium, there's a segment about the origins of love." She pauses to kiss Loki's neck. "I feel it applies."

"And those origins are...the libido?" she teases.

"No. It's trying to put ourselves back together." She leans up, playing with Loki's hair. "But I guess you're not curious."

Loki remembers now. "The creatures with four arms and four legs who were torn apart. Some were male-female, others male-male, and still others female-female. And now we spend our existence looking for our other halves."

"Yes! That's why it's so good. We're two halves." She boops Loki's nose.

That produces a smile. Loki had always thought the theory was romantic drivel, an oddity from such a great philosopher. But Steve is actually making her think it could be true. "You are a rare creature, Steve Rogers. And I love every molecule of you."

"You'd better, cause you're stuck with me." She nuzzles in again. "There's actually a song based on that. Remind me to play it for you sometime."

"I shall." Loki sighs with contentment, feeling wonderfully relaxed. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She rolls over so she can curl against Loki's side.

"Do you love me enough to smell my farts? That burger made me gassy."

"No worse than sharing a tent with Buck, back in the war."

The sound is far daintier than what Bucky used to produce. It doesn't smell as bad either. "Oh that feels much better."

Steve giggles. "Terrible. I think you really ought to fuck me again to make up for it."

"Oh?" She touches her nose to Steve's. "And how should I fuck you?"

She considers, then leans in to whisper. "May I be naughty?"

"As naughty as you like."

"I sort of want your pussy and your cock. Together." Her finger trails over Loki's chest and she looks away shyly.

Loki smiles at that. "Just tell me where you'd like them and which of us should be the real me."

"I want." She considers slowly. "I want you to fuck me as I taste your pussy. I want you to be the one that you take more pleasure from."

"I'm honestly not sure which one that would be," Loki says. She soon decides she'd rather stay a woman. But to tell Steve this, she kisses her then directs her clone to get into bed behind Steve and start kissing her neck as he presses close.

"Ooh, hello." Steve puts a hand back, caressing the clone's hair. "I think I'm in heaven."

"So are we." Both Loki's rub their bodies against Steve's. They slowly move her so that she's lying on her back. The male Loki gets into position between her legs. Meanwhile, Loki straddles her head. "Like this?"

"Yes." Steve's hands crawl up Loki's thighs, pulling her down so she can take a taste.

"Fuck," Loki whispers. Her clone pushes slowly into Steve. Slowly they both start to move in the same rhythm.

Steve whimpers softly but tries to focus only on the warm flesh above her. She explores Loki's folds with her tongue and a thumb she shifts over to hold her love open. Loki's hand grabs the top of the headboard to steady herself. It feels amazing.

One leg curls around the clone, encouraging him deeper. Her mouth spends some time focused on Loki's clit before jabbing inside in short strokes. The clone takes the hint and goes not only deeper but harder, jolting her body each time he thrusts. Steve moans loudly. She bites down on Loki's thigh until she regains a little control, then she pushes two fingers inside Loki while her tongue works her labia.

"Fuck. I can't," Loki breathes. She makes her clone vary his thrusts, teasing Steve with the angle and timing. But she can't hold on. She comes, her vagina contracting around Steve's fingers as she flings her head back in ecstasy. 

Loki's wet trickles down her face as Steve gently removes her fingers and guides Loki to sit on her chest. She looks up at her gorgeous love, and seeing her so pleased is the extra push she needs to hit her climax, her thighs squeezing the clone's hips.

The Loki's rearrange themselves so that they are once again surrounding Steve. "My beautiful naughty girl," Loki coos. "How did you like it?"

"Almost as much as you." She teases. "Too bad you can't feel both."

"Actually...It isn't a lot of sensation but there is some."

"Really?" Steve curiously reaches to stroke the clone's cock.

"Yes I can feel your hand but only just. I don't orgasm when he does. I just feel a bit tingly."

"Well, what's the fun in that?" She jokes as she curls up against the real Loki, draping an arm and a leg over her.

"Oh I agree." Her arms wrap around Steve. "Shall I send him away, or do you still wish to be sandwiched?"

"I guess he can go. But you have to snuggle extra close."

The clone gets out of bed before disappearing. Loki shifts closer to Steve, tangling themselves together. Steve reaches until she finds the blankets and pulls them over them.

"If not for my starlight, I'd be darkness, a void. But she fills me with hope and gives me purpose, a canvass within which she can shine."

"You make me bold and bright ...and complete." The last comes almost as an afterthought, but is most important.

Loki strokes the blonde hair. "After adolescence, I had no desire to write poetry. It seemed sentimental, foolish, the bastion of angsty teenagers everywhere. And then I met you. And now my heart cannot help speaking it."

"That's okay, I love to hear you talk so you can wax poetic all you like." She smooths Loki's hair back.

"Thank you, love." She hesitates before saying, "You should chant the spell before we drift off."

"Right." Steve works through the spell, smiling when she's sure she has it correct.

"Very good." It's definitely better this time. Loki reinforces it silently all the same.

"I'll be magical as you, soon." She teases with a kiss to Loki's chest.

Loki shakes her head. "Magic is my thing. You can't have it."

"We can't share?"

"I don't know," Loki replies. "Can you share your super strength?"

"Take all you like." She opens her arms. Loki slaps one of them and pouts. 

Steve sighs. "We'll use our strengths together and become invincible."

"Now that plan I like. Fine. You may have a little magic. Enough to keep you safe."

"Why thank you." She kisses Loki. 

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki's first day back at work is not an easy one. Somehow he manages to keep bumping heads with Tony. It makes him think he should go into some other department. He talks to Bruce about it at lunch. 

Bruce isn't terribly helpful, he's fairly noncommittal on it. "Do what's best for you."

Loki shakes his head. "You're no better than Steve."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bruce waves a carrot stick at Loki. "You're good at the science stuff, but I'd bet your diplomatic upbringing would make you good at PR too. We all want what's best for you, but you need to decide what that is."

"I've never really had a choice before. It's a bit frightening," he admits.

"Being human is generally pretty frightening."

"How do you stand it?"

Bruce shrugs. "Hope. Love. Joy."

"And do you have those things?" Loki asks.

"Of course. Hope for the future, love of friends, joy in a new discovery." He smiles gently. "Haven't you?"

"Steve. All Steve."

"Your kittens don't love you? Don't make you smile?" Bruce suggests.

"They do, but I have them because of Steve," Loki notes.

"You've never had joy when something suddenly works or you solve a problem?"

"Magic," Loki admits. "My magic brings me joy."

"You're learning to live like we do. Just know that its okay to be scared. Take comfort in your important things." Bruce offers Loki a chip from his bag.

Loki takes one. "Thank you."

"Steve's there for you." He reminds Loki. "Me too."

"I just don't want him thinking I regret my decision. I don't. I'm just," Loki takes a breath, "finding it difficult to fit in."

"I'm... I'm not the guy to ask." Bruce takes a deep breath. "None of the Avengers are, really. We're all misfits."

Loki chuckles. "No wonder Steve wants me to join."

Bruce shrugs. "He's just trying to love you the best he can. I'm sure he won't push.

"He hasn't. But I'll be glad when the mutant joins," Loki tells him.

Bruce nods. "You need something that belongs to just you. No Steve."

Loki gives a small smile. "He joked recently about sharing my magic. And I became jealous."

"Good." Bruce smiles back and places a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder. "You need to remember to be Loki, not just SteveandLoki. You're separate people with separate interests, that's probably what you saw in each other in the first place."

"It's one of the reasons I don't want to be an Avenger. That and the fact I'm not a team player." Loki takes a bite of his sandwich. "I suppose I should see if PR has any openings. Or perhaps Operations." He gives a mischievous smile. "Perhaps Customer Service."

Bruce chuckles. "Do that. And if Steve gives you a hard time on any of it, I'll listen. We can probably send Tash or Tony after him so he'll leave you alone."

"I seriously doubt he will, but I thank you all the same." Loki suddenly makes a face. "Tony? I'm fairly certain he'd side with his father's hero over me."

"Tony understands the power of the right tool in the right place." He muses over it for a bit. "Though I wouldn't mind if they agreed on something other than saving the world."

Loki chuckles at that. "So how are things between you and Natasha?"

"Its nice to have her back in town." Bruce is careful to keep his words and tone neutral.

Loki lets it slide. After all, Bruce was just very kind to listen and offer advice. "I'm sure it is," he replies pleasantly.

"And I look forward to visiting you and Steve in Washington with her. Even though I see you all the time." Its a light joke, but a tease none the less.

"Different context," Loki notes. "And if you want Steve and I to make ourselves scarce, just call Steve Capsicle." He gives the scientist a wink.

"I couldn't do that." Bruce shakes his head despite the soft laugh.

When lunch ends, Loki searches the employment opportunities website. But every position he's interested in requires a college degree and/or a number of years experience. It's very disheartening.

Bruce catches him at it when he checks up on him later on. "How's it going?"

"Awful."

"Can I help?" He pulls up a chair to sit next to Loki.

"Well unless you can award me a college degree, no. Why must everything be so hard here?"

"Oops. I should have realized as an alien, you wouldn't have any of the papers we mark ourselves with. Well, unlike most who run into this problem, you actually have a few options." Bruce crosses his arms.

Loki turns to him, hope in his eyes.

Bruce counts on his fingers. "1) go to school, its an interesting experience 2) go through Tony to do it the legal way and see what equivalencies he can get you or 3) go talk to Natasha"

The inside corners of Loki's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Natasha?"

"Super spy, changes identities more often than some people change pants? She knows how to work the system." Bruce rises slowly. "Think about it. I'm going to grab some tea."

He does think about it. He decides politically it would be best to go through Tony. He sends the billionaire a half hour meeting request titled 'Discuss How Loki Can Best Help Stark Enterprises'.

Tony laughs when he received it, and calls Loki to see him in Pepper's office immediately.

Loki knocks on the door before walking in. It's odd to be in this position without Odin being on the other end of it. He reminds himself to be confident but not arrogant. "Tony."

Tony is sitting in the desk chair with his feet on the desk. He's reading from a tablet. Pepper is nowhere in sight. "Tall, dark, and loathsome. You asked for a formal audience? You know I don't really do that, right?"

"I felt this was beneath Pepper." Loki chastises himself for saying that. "I believe I would better serve Stark Enterprises in a different capacity. However I don't seem to qualify for any current positions. I was hoping to get your advice." He continues to stand, his hands clasped begins his back.

Tony rolls his eyes then waves a hand. "Find a chair. And level with me, this isn't a polite way of quitting after I've done so much for you, is it?"

He sits. "Of course not. I wish to remain with Stark Enterprises. I just think I would better serve you and the company in a non scientific capacity. I could actually earn my keep as it were."

"Ah. You're bored." Tony plops his tablet on the table. "Make your proposal. Tell me the best way Loki can help Tony Stark."

"Now?" He takes a breath. "My forte is in manipulation. A derogatory term in most instances but helpful I'm sure you'd agree in Marketing. And given my outsider perspective I could bring some new ideas." He tales a breath. "The other option might be in Internal Audit or Quality Assurance."

"Those all sound much more boring than science." Tony spins his chair for a moment as he considers. "If I do transfer you to marketing, what will stop us from having this conversation again in a month?"

"Nothing," Loki admits. "Though it will mean I won't be there to annoy you for a whole month. Surely that's a plus. Also you and Pepper will have a direct source to tell you what is really going on there."

"Tell you what. Let's test your skills. You are covering the official announcements of you and Cap to the press. If it goes well, you can move to marketing and work directly under Pepper." Tony smirks, grabbing his tablet again.

"Done," Loki replies confidently. He stands. "Thank you for your time."

Tony is trying not to laugh. "Whatever. I just wanna see how many shades of red Cap is gonna go when you make him do another interview about you."

"What makes you think I am?" With that Loki leaves.


	56. Fearnot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Loki a story, to relax him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's story is once again a loose retelling of a tale from Jim Henson's fabulous Storyteller series. Honestly. Watch it if you're at all into good stories.

Steve has spent his day carefully reworking all the paintings for his first story, making sure they're absolutely perfect. He's surrounded in crumpled paper of rejected attempts as he focuses closely on his current page. Ink and Smudge have been enjoying the paper immensely, batting some of the balls around the floor. Suddenly they stop and sprint to the door. As soon as Loki walks in carrying a box and some flowers they are rubbing against his ankles. Intent on his work, Steve doesn't even notice. The current image is Loki - clever, plotting Loki - laying out his plan and Steve wants it perfect.

Loki closes the door quietly and crosses the room to where Steve is working. He puts the box of pastries on the upper corner of the desk. Steve notices from the corner of his eye and finally pulls away from his work. He's completely lost track of the day. "You're home early."

"I'm not actually. I brought you lemon tarts from the Brooklyn bakery and these," Loki says, handing him a bouquet of various-colored flowers.

After setting the flowers gently aside, Steve pulls Loki in for a kiss. "Good day?"

"Interesting day. Tony has put me in charge of the media representation of our relationship."

"Really?" Steve's a little shocked. He can't think why Tony would do such a thing.

"It's a trial," Loki explains. Then he tells him about his search for a job and his conversation with Tony.

"Still a weird assignment." Steve pushes back from the desk, pulling Loki into his lap. "But you're happy? This is what you want?"

"Yes. I think so." He starts looking at the drawings. "I'm bored at the lab. It was fine for a while, but I don't feel like I'm contributing anything. What are these?"

"You should find what you like. These, my love, are supposed to be the final copies of the art for my book. I was unhappy with my previous versions." He gently kisses Loki's shoulder.

"You have such talent. I envy that. And I'm so very proud you're doing this."

"Thank you. You hungry yet?" He bribes teasingly. "I can make you some macaroni and cheese." 

"Yes please."

"Okay. You go relax. Take a bath, read a book, watch some TV. I'll bring it to you when it's ready." He gently motions for Loki to get off his lap. Loki takes a kiss before getting up. Then he goes to play with the kittens.

It's not long before Steve returns from the kitchen with two big bowls of the cheesy pasta. He's added chopped up broccoli and bits of ham to make it a little more filling. He offers a bowl to his lover as he sits beside him on the floor.

"Thank you." Loki savors that first bite as though it were the best thing in the universe. He moves his arm to try to shake off the insistent paws that want his attention again. He sighs a contented sigh.

Steve smiles at his love, eyes moving over him gently, capturing the moment in his memory. Even eating is secondary to his love. Slowly, quietly, he asks a question that's been nipping at the back of his mind. "Are you happy here, Loki? Really? Not just our moments together, but on Earth?"

Loki takes his time in answering, keeping his eyes on his food. "Yes," he finally says. "There are many things I like about my new life. Several things that I don't. But overall I am content." He looks up at Steve. "I don't really do happy."

"That's because you won't let yourself." Steve gently brushes some loose hair behind Loki's ear.

"I let myself with you. That's enough. Sometimes it's too much."

"What are you afraid of?"

Green eyes tear up. "You mean besides everyone learning what a despicable creature I am? Losing you, primarily."

"How are you despicable? Everyone lies, everyone makes bad choices. But you? You've seen that in yourself and made the conscious decision to try and be something more." Steve's hand caresses Loki's neck and cheek as he looks into his love's eyes. "Or have you been lying about that this whole time?"

"No," Loki replies defensively. "I just... My entire life... Can we not talk about this now? Please?"

"I'm sorry." Steve sets his bowl aside and pulls Loki into his lap yet again. He hugs his lover tightly, fitting the dark head under his chin and rocking him gently. "I love you. And I believe in you."

"I can still hear Odin's voice sometimes."

"About what?"

"Telling me no. Reminding me I'm a monster." He stuffs more macaroni and cheese into his mouth.

"He's the monster." Steve's voice is a quite rumble of anger, his lips pressed against Loki's temple. "It's not right to adopt a child if you don't intend to give that child the love they deserve. He never deserved you."

"I hate him, but a part of me will always want his approval," Loki admits. "What does that say about me?"

"That you are a good son, who wants to please his father. We should be blessed with children as loyal." He tugs Loki a little closer.

Loki continues to eat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so needy tonight. It was a strange day and..." He eats some more.

"Shh." Steve comforts him with a hand along his back. "You can have mine, too, if you want. I know it's one of your favourites."

Setting the bowl down, Loki rises to his feet. He looks down at Steve with a cold demeanor. "I am a prince of Asgard. I-" His face softens. Tears begin stemming down his cheeks. He drops to the ground and holds Steve as though he would fall into the abyss otherwise. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Steve gathers Loki into his arms again, holding him like the most precious thing in the world. "You are Loki, once of Asgard, and once of Jotunheim. You've been a prince and a god. You've been a hero and a villain. You've been brother, son, mother and lover. But I think you'll find not one of those things can define you on its own. You are complex, like a snowfall, with millions of flakes working together to make you beautiful."

"Now who's the poet," his muffled voice asks.

"Still you. Another piece of the Loki puzzle." He lifts Loki's head, gazes into his green eyes. "I will hold you together until you figure out how your pieces fit. If you need me to."

Loki nods. He manages a small smile. "And here I thought I was pretty simple."

"Well, you can be a bit simple sometimes." Steve teases.

"Then kiss me simply," Loki requests, "so that I can understand."

Steve chuckles and kisses his lover sweetly.

It calms Loki enough to resume eating. "Have you started talking to publishers yet?"

"No, but I did call Bruce's cousin. The lawyer? She mostly does criminal law, but she does know a few people who might be able to help me find an agent."

Loki smiles at him with pride. "This is what you should be doing. Writing, drawing, bringing joy to people with your art. Teaching them."

"Yes, someone did suggest I should follow my heart." He lightly strokes Loki's hair. "I hear you're in marketing now, want to promote my books once they're ready?"

"I'm not in Marketing yet. Nor have you signed with Stark Publishing. I'm sure whomever you sign with will want to handle that themselves," Loki notes.

"I can still request they use you. I know you'd have my best interests at heart." He smiles warmly.

"No. I'd like my work to speak for itself."

"Which means I couldn't use you?" Steve looks a bit hurt. "How does that work?"

"They'll think you're only using me because we're dating," Loki explains. "It won't matter if it's true or not."

Steve pouts. "I guess you have a point."

Loki boops his nose. "We can always mention it when we talk about us, what with my story being the inspiration and all." He winks playfully.

"That's true. It might even encourage a few publishers to contact me. Though I hate to abuse my celebrity that way."

"We wouldn't be abusing it. We're simply telling an anecdote, an example of how I inspire you and how you get me to open up, to trust you." He strokes the side of Steve's face. "Have I mentioned I love the beard?"

"I might have to shave for interviews, you know." He wrinkles his nose before leaning in to rub his bristly chin against the soft skin of Loki's neck.

Loki giggles at the sensation. "I don't plan on having you do any interviews per se. I want us to treat us as un-newsworthy as possible."

"I love you." Steve shifts to change the motion to a sucking kiss.

"I love you, too. But don't get too happy. We'll have to go on some high profile dates."

"Why? That's not really who either of us are."

"Trust me. It won't be anything we wouldn't normally do," Loki assures him. "It'll just be more public. I'm working on some ideas, and we can brainstorm in a day or two."

"Well, I guess that's okay." Steve tries to sound reluctant but it isn't really working. "But you might have to hold my hand."

A smile rises. "Well, if I have to."

"And maybe my cock?" Steve nuzzles Loki's ear as he teases.

"Not in public, dear," Loki teases.

"Oh, alright." Steve laughs. "How about tonight, when we head to bed?"

"I'll hold it all you like. And if you're very good, I may even give it a tug or two. And if you're exceptional, I just might give it a suck."

"I didn't mean with your hand." Steve kisses Loki's cheek.

Loki moves away and looks at him in mock surprise. "You want me to do it with my foot?"

Steve pauses, he hasn't considered that. "That could be sort of hot, actually."

"You kinky bastard," he says in his best silky voice.

That brings out a hearty laugh. "Can I help it that everything about you turns me on?"

Loki moves away from him. He takes off his shoe and sock. Then with a smile he places his foot on Steve's thigh and slowly slides it up. "You were thinking something like this?"

Steve shuts his eyes to focus on the feeling. "Hmmn. Its alright but it lacks that certain squeeze your hands offer, and certainly will never compare to the warmth of your mouth or ass." He pauses. "Or pussy."

"And what would you like tonight, starlight? Mouth, ass, or pussy." Loki loosens his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt.

"I wouldn't mind ass if you wouldn't mind sharing." He begins to gently rub the toes in his lap.

"Sharing with whom?" he asks suspiciously.

"You sharing with me, ass."

"It's yours," Loki assures him. "All yours."

"As if I'd share with anyone else." Steve makes a face, releasing Loki's foot as he moves to collect their dishes.

"And where would Sir like my ass?" Loki asks the retreating form.

Steve calls over his shoulder as he heads to the kitchen. "Surprise me." Once the kitchen is clean, he returns to find Loki.

He is lying naked on a chestnut colored fur-like blanket in front of the fireplace that is crackling merrily. He's on his stomach. Massage oil and lube are nearby.

"Too much?" he asks.

"Not at all." Steve chuckles and moves close to sit next to Loki. "Not if it makes you happy."

"You know what would make me happier? You picking out music," Loki replies.

"How about a bottle of scotch?" Steve gets up, picking out some instrumental jazz with Latino accents.

Loki sighs. "You're so good to me. You know what else I'd love? If you feed the kitties."

Steve laughs. "Yes love." He does just that and returns with the scotch and two glasses. "I don't know why I bother with two..."

Loki rolls onto his side and smiles at Steve. "Apparently you think one of us doesn't like to share." He takes one of the glasses.

"Really, I don't think either of us are fans." He puts down the bottle and second glass so he can remove his shirt. Then he pours them each a serving. He lifts his glass. "To the most beautiful man in the world."

"Yes, to you," Loki agrees.

"I meant you." Steve leans in for a kiss then stays to whisper seductively. "If I accidentally spill this on my chest, would you clean it up for me?"

Loki's eyes gaze intently at him. "I'd lick up every last drop."

Steve rolls to lay on his back and tilts his cup to drizzle slowly over chest and belly. "Oops."

An appreciative smile greets the view. Loki's tongue begins slowly lapping up the alcohol. Steve's eyes fall shut and he purrs appreciatively. One hand drifts to Loki's hip, rubbing gently. Loki keeps licking even after the alcohol is gone. He licks up Steve's neck and sucks the skin just over the carotid artery.

"Didn't I just feed you?" Steve teases.

"You're my dessert," Loki whispers in his ear before taking his earlobe into his mouth.

"Oh am I?" He chuckles, both hands now moving to caress Loki's ass. "Do you need whipped cream? Cherry on top?"

Loki hums his dissent. "Besides, I already took your cherry, and it was delicious."

"Stop it." Red colours his cheeks.

Leaning back to better appreciate the view, Loki smiles warmly. "I do love you, Steve Rogers."

Steve looks up and sticks out his tongue. He adopts a whiny voice. "Loki, all your love is making my pants awful tight."

Loki laughs. "Poor Captain Rogers," he pouts. "We must free you off those naughty pants." Long fingers work to unfasten them. Steve is clearly bulging within them and he wiggles his hips to help Loki remove them. Once the pants are off, Loki sees the underwear and exclaims in his worst acting voice, "Oh but you still aren't free."

"I don't know." He happens to be wearing stars and stripes boxers. He grins. "I look pretty free."

Loki rolls his eyes then flops over onto his back. "Whatever you say, love."

Steve shifts to lean over Loki. "I say you should kiss me."

"Is that what you say?" Loki reaches up and pulls him into a kiss. "Now what do you say?"

"I say you should take hold of my freedom and see just how strong it is." He gently kisses the side of Loki's mouth.

Loki grabs a handful of the cloth at Steve's hip and tugs. He gives an exaggerated sigh. "Once again your freedom is too strong."

"I guess you'll never get to experience it, then." Steve rolls his hips against Loki.

"Oh, love. There is always a way to sneak one's way in." He finds the fly of the boxers and snakes his fingers through to give the hard cock a tug.

"I have heard you're the master of the hidden ways." He slowly pulls away. "Though I also heard you wanted a massage."

"This is true. However I'm willing to forego the massage if you'd rather we explore what is hidden beneath your freedom."

Steve shrugs. "Massage after? To help you sleep."

Loki nods. "Now," he says, once again reaching through the fly of Steve's boxers, "where were we."

"About there." Steve laughs. "Where next?"

The long fingers move down to the testicles. "How about there? I feel two strong sacks of strength."

"Funny, all I feel is talented fingers."

Loki gives him an almost coquettish smile. "Shall we continue down this path, or should I return up to where we began?"

"We did decide you were the master of secret ways, shouldn't you lead?" Steve shifts to try for more of Loki's touch.

"Then let's see if we can make freedom ring." He rolls his eyes. "Sorry. That was beyond awful."

"Truly." Steve decides to take matters into his own hands. He finds the lube, rubbing it between his hands before smoothing it over his chest, causing his muscles to glimmer in the firelight. He raises eyebrows at Loki. "Shall I continue?"

Loki licks his lips. "Yes please." He lies back to watch.

Steve slowly strokes himself, sliding along pectorals and abs with teasing touches. Then both hands slide down into his boxers, where he begins to coat his cock and balls with the lube, small moans escaping him and eyelashes fluttering.

The view is almost too much. Loki grabs the lube and starts to do the same, sliding his hands over his chest and belly before starting to stroke his own cock.

Steve should be grateful he's not looking, or he'd surely be overwhelmed. He does, finally, push off those boxers, though. That's when he looks, and nearly chokes. "Fuck."

Loki's long fingers are stroking his own ass. He dips a finger inside, his mouth opening at the sensation. "You did say you wanted my ass, yes?"

"Yes." Its practically hissed. He moves closer. "Hands and knees, baby."

The finger comes out of his ass. Then Loki slowly turns over and rises into position. His heart is beating fast.

Steve takes his place behind Loki, slowly massaging his ass. One finger slips down his crack and then pushes in.

"It's so much better when you do it."

"Your fingers are too bony." Steve teases as he works the finger in and out.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to prepare (mmf) yourself from now on."

"Or maybe." He adds the second finger, stretching slowly. "You don't get my ass."

Loki shakes his head. "Not an option, love."

Steve laughs. "I would go a little nuts." He pulls his fingers out and readies his cock. "You good?"

He pushes back to indicate he is. Taking the hint, Steve grabs Loki's hips and pushes in, all one fluid motion until his balls slap against Loki's ass.

"Fuck," Loki breathes. His brow furrows as he tries to control his breathing.

"Shh." Steve gently strokes Loki's back, calming him before they continue. It takes a moment, but then Loki nods slowly.

"Good, good boy." They continue with slow, deep thrusts. He kisses along Loki's spine.

Loki moves with him, pushing back to get more of Steve within him. "I love you."

Steve smiles, he reaches around and starts tugging Loki's cock in time with his thrusts. Starting to moan softly, Loki's movements are getting more insistent. "Harder."

"Yes, love." Steve rolls his hips as he follows the request. "My beautiful night sky, you hold me so well."

"Fuck. Steve." Those are the last coherent words he says. The rest is moaning or gibberish.

Steve can't help laughing. "You wonderful creature. And all mine." He kisses Loki's neck before biting down. Loki is overwhelmed. He comes with a gasp and a shudder. Steve moans as Loki contracts around him. It pulls him over and he shudders against his love. "Oh Loki."

Loki's elbows give out, and he falls forward onto the blanket. Steve falls with him and they land in a pile of tangled sweaty flesh. The soldier chuckles between breaths.

Loki rolls over until he can look at Steve. "You've worn me out, love. I don't think I need that massage after all."

"Will I have to carry you to bed?" Tender kisses curve along Loki's jaw to his temple.

"Or we could sleep here."

"What if I get cold?"

Loki nods. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Yup." He continues kissing every inch of skin he can get near. It feels amazing. Loki shifts as needed to help Steve in his exploration. And when his lover's lips get close enough, he captures them with his own.

"Mmn, why hello sexy." Steve grins against Loki's lips as he pulls him tighter.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Maybe you're right. Moving seems like a lot of work."

He nods. "I don't know why you ever doubt me." He runs his fingertips through Steve's hair. "But in this instance you are the correct one. We should move to the bed... eventually."

"I admit I may be a little stubborn." He gives Loki an affectionate look.

"A little," he agrees with a smile.

Steve pinches Loki's ass. "You like it."

"You're wrong." He cups his lover's cheek. "I love it. Now carry me to bed."

"So demanding." Steve pulls away, getting on his knees, he clears everything off the blanket before wrapping it around Loki and scooping him up.

"You love me demanding."

"Of course, my prince." Steve teases as he carries his bundle to their room.

"Am I too demanding?" Loki suddenly asks, his voice small.

Steve places Loki so gently on to the bed. "Never." He leans in for a kiss. Loki lifts his head to make contact faster. His kiss is slow, opening his mouth to let Steve take as much as he wants and he is sure to take advantage. He slowly pushes Loki back onto the mattress, slowly tugging the blanket off him. When he finally withdraws from Loki's lips, he doesn't stop kissing, he simply shifts it, trailing down Loki's jaw and throat.

"Insatiable," Loki breathes happily.

"I just like to touch you." Steve snuggles against Loki, his nose and lips buried in the crook of his neck. "I need to be sure you're real."

"I've never been more real."

Steve sighs quietly before mumbling something indistinguishable against Loki's skin.

"Hmm?" Loki asks as he gently rubs Steve's back.

"Ah. The spell. Because I'm feeling awful safe and awful comfortable. Can't fall asleep forgetting." With that he's back to nuzzling and kissing the slender neck he so adores.

Loki opens himself to feel the magic. The shield is there, faint but there. "You're getting better." He silently reinforces it just in case. Sometimes it pays to be paranoid.

"Really?" Steve feels a warm buzz of pride at Loki's words.

"Really. I predict in a few months you'll be able to do it silently."

That brings out a smile as he cuddles closer. His arm hooks around Loki's waist.

Feeling happy and safe and loved, Loki starts thinking about how best to publicly grow his relationship with Steve.

Steve's thoughts are all about Loki, as he's lulled to sleep in his love's embrace.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki spends the entire morning in front of a white board brainstorming what he and Steve should do publicly. He uses another one to write talking points should they be asked about their relationship during interviews. He is still adamant that there will be none where their relationship is the sole purpose.

Steve keeps teasing him with dirty texts. He knows Loki is working hard but he can't help it. Loki laughs at each one. At first he responds saying something along the lines of shouldn't he be working on his books. But then it gets to be too tempting. He texts, ' Don't make me go home and spank you, naughty boy'.

Steve replies with a picture of of his backside, boxers pulled down ever-so-slightly.

"Oh Yggdrasil," Loki groans when he sees it.

At home, Steve returns to his workout while chuckling to himself. He's in said boxers and a tight tee, working up quite a sweat. He hopes he's encouraged Loki to sweat just a little, too.

Loki's grin turns a little evil. He creates a female clone of himself and takes a selfie of the two of them and sends it to Steve.

When he receives it, he releases a whimper. His only recourse is to up his game and send Loki a picture of his sweat-coated abs.

This causes Loki to groan again, this time catching the attention of Clint Barton who happens to be walking past.

Clint seriously considers continuing by, however, his curiosity gets the better of him. "The hell are you doin'?"

Loki tenses in surprise. "It's... Tony put me in charge of handling Steve's and my relationship in the public sphere. These are ideas." Words like Lincoln Center, WWII Memorial, Charity Events, and Animal Shelter can be seen on the board in Loki's neat handwriting.

"So, what? You're getting off on it?" Clint crosses his arm leaning against the doorframe.

"No. Steve sent me a rather-" Loki stops himself. "Never mind. May I help you with something?"

"You _really_ can't." Clint shifts his weight, making to leave. "You still don't belong here. And you don't deserve him, so don't get comfortable."

His hand slowly closes into a fist then relaxes. "I belong here as much as you, archer."

Clint snorts. "I read your interview. How long did it take you to pile that bullshit? You know, I'm a big believer in redemption, but you went from psycho to family friendly overnight. This is a façade and I'm gonna be ready when it cracks."

Loki leans against the conference table. "Do you know what I love about America? Everyone loves the underdog. Am I really to blame for giving the public what it wants?"

"Only until it bites." Barton wrinkles his nose and turns away. "I put up with you for Steve, but I swear to God, do one thing wrong."

"And what?" Loki asks.

"Not even Captain America could save you." Clint hits his palm against the door frame and makes a 'watching you' motion as he walks away.

Loki rolls his eyes. There is no denying though that his mood has changed. He looks up at his brainstorm and wonders how many people will feel like Clint.

After about an hour, Steve sends another text, concerned about not getting a response. 'U ok?'

The buzzing of his phone pulls Loki out of his thoughts. He sees the message as well as the picture sent before. 'Fine. Sorry,' he texts back.

'Worried u fainted. ;) ilu, did you know Smudge likes the taste of watercolour paints?'

It makes Loki smile. He takes a picture of the white boards on his phone then erases them with a wave of his hand. Not soon enough, he's in the gym at home looking for Steve. Unfortunately, Steve's no longer in the gym. Though Ink is sleeping on the cushioned bench of the bench press. Cheerful music can be heard drifting down from the living room where Steve is painting. Loki goes upstairs. "Steve?" he calls.

"Hello, darling!" Steve calls, his nose and cheek are smudged in paint and there's a kitten around whose nose has turned from white to blue. "I made you something."

"You have?" His voice is tight. His eyes are hopeful.

Steve moves to show Loki his painting. It's a view of Asgard from the bifrost entrance. It has a muzzy, dreamlike quality that makes it seem like a fairytale as well as showing off Steve's prowess in the medium. "Is it okay?"

If Loki speaks he'll cry. So he nods in an attempt to keep the emotions away, his eyes wet with unfallen tears. Steve knows that look and silently opens his arms. Loki falls into his arms and holds him tight. "I don't deserve you," he whispers.

"I don't care. I'm what you get." He presses a kiss to Loki's shoulder.

Regaining strength from Steve, Loki holds him silently for a long while. Steve rocks him gently, a hand stroking his back. When he finally breaks the silence, his voice is soft. "This can't just be the painting. Did something happen?"

"It was nothing," he replies, wiping his eyes. "Are you hungry? Have you had lunch?"

"Always and no." Steve gently strokes Loki's cheek. "There's some really nice pastrami in the fridge. We could make up some sandwiches then go cuddle on the couch to eat them."

Loki heads to the kitchen. "If you're free this afternoon, I'd like to go over some ideas with you."

"Can I paint while you do?" He attempts to wipe his hands off on his jeans but it doesn't do much.

"If that helps. But I'd appreciate your attention. If you'd prefer I give you a more formal proposal, I can always wait."

Steve considers, rubbing his head. "I've got two panels left, but I guess they can wait. My meeting isn't until next week. You can have me."

Loki considers it. "No. Finish your panels. I'll put something more formal together and present it to you and Tony at the end of the week, assuming he has time on his calendar." He busies himself with the sandwiches. And Steve busies himself with teasing and distracting Loki. 

Arms around the slender waist, his nose and mouth press along the hairline at his neck. "Tony won't turn me down if I come in to his office. He has almost as much trouble resisting me as you do."

Loki's shoulders slump. "I forgot. It's a long drive for you. We can do it remotely. I'll set up an online meeting where you can see the presentation." He cuts the sandwiches on a diagonal and plates them.

"I don't mind, if you want me there. I'd do far more for you, you know." He reluctantly releases Loki and shifts to where he can see his eyes.

"No. It's not necessary." Loki smiles. "And this way you can take the meeting in your underwear and fondle yourself the entire time if you like."

Steve snorts. "Tony is not a turn on for me, thanks."

"Well I rather figured that I would be the one turning you on, but that's fine." Loki shrugs. "You don't need to fondle yourself."

"With a work presentation? Baby, you may be sexy but even you are not that sexy."

"I just said you didn't need to." He comes out harsher than he intends. He closes his eyes and takes a breath. "It was a silly joke. Forget I said anything." He busies himself with getting water for them to drink.

Steve tilts his head and crosses his arms, observing Loki closely. "Did Tony do something today?"

"No. I haven't even seen him today. I'm just hangry."

"Kay." Steve lets it go. Loki will tell him, if he needs to. "Let me take those." He grabs the sandwiches and heads to the couch.

Loki follows with the drinks and sits next to him. "I love you. What I feel is real. It's not... What I'm going to ask you to do, I will do my best to keep it truly us."

A blonde eyebrow goes up. "I trust you, you know that. Don't worry."

He nods and starts to eat.

"We should visit a veterans' hospital as part of your thing. Or a children's hospital. Or both." Steve is speaking with his mouth full and he has to pause to swallow. "Admittedly, I just want to play with kids."

Loki smiles. "I also have an animal shelter on the list."

"Anything fun? Art galleries? Movie premieres?" Steve rubs his bare foot along Loki's leg absentmindedly while they eat and talk.

"Lincoln Center, specifically if there is an iconic American musician or composer being spotlighted. Any red carpet events you get invited to that you would have gone to anyway." Loki shrugs. "Those types of things. Oh, a sporting event of some kind."

"...Dodgers games?" Steve grins.

"Whatever you like."

Loki gets a sloppy kiss to the cheek. "You're the best."

He keeps the smile on his face as the voice inside his head screams at him about how wrong the Captain is. "I try."

"Are we doing anything _you_ actually like?"

"Yes. Of course," he replies lightly.

"Tony always likes to do something big for my birthday. That might be a good time to announce our engagement?" Steve shrugs slightly as he suggests it.

Loki nods. "No matter what we do, there will be people unhappy about it."

"Yup. Welcome to my whole life." Steve sets his plate aside and cuddles closer to Loki. "You should see some of the hate Captain America gets online."

That surprises the former god. "Really? From whom?"

"I speak out for minorities, for freedoms. There are a lot of people who aren't interested in those causes gaining support." Steve shrugs again.

"Ah, I see. You've become a political lightning rod."

Steve nods. "Back during my war, I even got booed offstage by an audience. But you can't let others stop you from doing what you believe, or you'll never live."

Loki nods then checks the time. "I should get back. Thank you for lunch."

"Wait." Steve steals a kiss. "Now you may go."

With a smile, Loki returns to New York. He goes to the lab to use one of the computers there. He types up his brainstorm into a document then starts researching how the media has portrayed Steve Rogers. It is eye-opening. 

Steve goes back to his painting, though he does pause at one point to ready homemade pizza dough for supper.

Loki loses track of time as he makes notes on the various tropes used for Captain Rogers and Captain America by various magazines, television stations, and social media sites. He realizes the time and saves what he has before going home. "Sorry, love," he says as soon as he crosses the threshold.

The whole house smells deliciously of garlic and pizza. Steve's made them pizza with sausage, mushrooms, peppers, and tomatoes, garlic toast, and a Caesar salad. He sticks his head out of the kitchen. "Rest of your day go better?"

"Yes thank you. There were no texts to distract me," he says with a wink. Then he asks about the wonderful smell and is very happy to learn of the pizza. "And I didn't even have to go to Italy."

"Mine might not be quite as good, but it's all for you." He leads Loki to the kitchen, pulling out a chair. "Would sir like some wine?"

"Sir would love some wine." He's a bit suspicious though. "Why is Sir getting such personal treatment?"

"Because you made a sad face today, so I'm making sure its gone." He brings Loki a glass of red then sits next to him.

And that of course makes Loki feel guilty for being suspicious. "You're too good to me."

"Nope." He smiles, serving them. "You get pizza cause I was craving, so I was completely selfish in spoiling you."

"Oh good. Never mind then," Loki says happily.

"Homemade to spoil, though." Steve licks some sauce off his lips.

"Noted." He wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Do we have dessert?"

Steve smiles. "There's ice cream in the freezer."

"No gelato?" Loki teases. "And here I thought you had an entire Italian theme going tonight."

"Sorry. I wasn't planning far enough ahead. You'll have to settle." Steve starts to tidy.

Loki gets up to feed the cats and help him. 

"I was thinking." Never a good sign. "You should do some guerrilla marketing for us."

The term makes him smile. "You wish me to put Captain Mischief stickers everywhere?"

"Yes. And troll blogs and chat rooms." Steve gets a dirty smirk. "Write some fan fiction."

That causes Loki to laugh outright, the laugh Steve loves. "Oh I could write some amazing fan fiction."

Steve leans in. "I will act out anything you write."

"Loki discovered Steve had his own kind of magic. It was powerful, seductive. And it guaranteed that every time Steve kissed him, he'd be able to feel it down to his toes."

"Like so?" Steve leans over Loki, tilting his jaw up to capture the lips above his for a slow kiss.

A warmth spreads throughout Loki's body. "Yes," he breathes against Steve's lips. "Loki had survived much, clawing his way back from whatever horrors he had been thrown into. But Steve's kiss conquered him in a way nothing else ever had, conquered him in a way he didn't want to come back from." He takes a breath. "Can we watch tv?"

Steve laughs. "Of course we can."

"Good because my brain is running rampant. I need to distract it." Loki leans against Steve needing to feel the solidity of him.

Steve begins to gently rub Loki's shoulders. "Think I might've left the massage oil in there, too." He hints.

"You're too good to me."

"You really need to stop saying that." Steve leads Loki to the couch and directs him to remove his top while he grabs the oil. Loki does as he's told, removing his jacket, shirt, and undershirt. Then he turns on the television to some show about house decorating.

Steve takes position behind Loki. "Comfy?" He begins slowly rubbing his neck and shoulders. They are very tight, and Steve has to work them fairly hard to loosen them while Loki flips through the channels.

"The hell have you been doing, Lo'?" Steve is applying pressure to a particularly tight point near his shoulder blade. "Why did you let me get away without doing this last night?"

"Life is stressful for a former god and villain," he replies simply. He stops on a documentary about how religion views heaven and hell.

Steve gently kisses Loki's neck. "But you have me to help you relax. Let me."

Loki nods. He turns the television off and tosses the remote into the end table. He feels tired, mentally tired.

The massage continues in silence for a while, then Steve makes a quiet offer. "I could tell you a story. I promise it'll be happier than the last one I told."

"Please." He could use a happy story right now.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who had never tasted fear. We'll call him Fearnot. Fearnot had never so much as shuddered. He did have a sweetheart, though. One night he came home late from fiddling under her window, and his father (a tailor) asks him where are the buttons. Fearnot admits he'd forgotten completely. His father yells and tells him not to return without them, so Fearnot heads back out." Steve's hands keep working on Loki's shoulders the entire time.

Loki begins to relax more. The sound of his lover's voice fills his mind and pushes out the other voices.

"Three of the town's bullies see Fearnot pass and they decide to have a go at him. They climb on each other's shoulders, wrap in leathers and put a deer skull on the top boy's head then lie in wait. When Fearnot passes, they jump up and yell out together, pushing him off the path and making him drop his bag of buttons. Fearnot stands and brushes himself off. 'Well that wasn't very nice, and you've made me drop my buttons.' He starts calmly picking them up as the bullies keep trying. 'I'm going to eat you! I will chew your fat and suck your bones.' 'Will you? Are you a troll?' Fearnot stands before the monstrosity, bag of buttons back in hand. 'We are a wuzzle. Ten times worse!' 'Well then.' Fearnot smashes his bag of buttons into the creature's head, causing the bullies inside to topple over. Then he walks home to tell his father of his incredible adventure."

"Is that the end?" Loki isn't sure how he feels about the story.

"Nope." Steve smiles and kisses Loki's neck. "His father is furious but it's not just the buttons. He gives Fearnot 40 shillings and tells him not to come home until he has learned something."

"Well that's vague. Sounds like something Odin would do."

That earns a laugh. "He is a bit of a fairy tale creature. So anyway, Fearnot heads out into the world with nothing but his fiddle and his shillings. He decides he's going to learn how to fear. Almost immediately he runs into a tinker, also a swindler and petty thief, named McCormick. McCormick tries to sell him a scarf for his sweetheart, but Fearnot refuses to part with his money unless he learns to fear. So McCormick tells him to shut his eyes, then he holds the edge of a spoon to the boy's throat. 'Do you know what this is?' 'A knife?' 'Certainly is. Could slice a hair straight in two and could do the same for you.' Fearnot rolls his eyes and looks at the Tinker. 'I'm not afraid of you, you're a friend.' They continue travelling together, Fearnot to fear and McCormick to try to steal his money."

Loki is intrigued. "He barely met the man, and already he considers him a friend?"

"He also believed three boys in leather were a monster. He's a bit gullible." Steve chuckles, his fingers slowly moving down Loki's spine. "They come to a town where there is a haunted castle. It's said that anyone who goes there at night dies. Of course Fearnot wants to try it. McCormick camps outside while the boy ventures into the castle. It's quiet at first, and Fearnot lies down on a bench to get some rest. But then there's a great noise and a stunted, disfigured man appears before him. He challenges Fearnot to a game he calls shins - similar to bowling - betting on Fearnot's legs to replace his crooked ones should he win. Fearnot agrees."

"Of course he does. I would," Loki admits.

"The ghost sets up the game, 10 shinbones from previous visitors. And a skull to throw. The ghost insists on throwing first. He knocks down nine. Although he's not the cleverest lad, Fearnot can see how the skull skips and bounces when thrown, so he takes a moment to smooth it before his throw. He hits nine of the pins, as well, but then it bounces and hits the ghost's shin, knocking his legs clean off. 'Ten!' the boy cries, but the ghost is angry."

Loki laughs at that. "It was ten."

"The ghost accuses him of cheating. But Fearnot claims he'd only changed a little courage for a little cunning, and that it was not against the rules. The ghost fumes off, disappearing after his runaway legs. When he thinks it's safe, Fearnot moves to the great fireplace of the castle to rest, but when he gets there he finds a figure wrapped in a blanket. Pulling the fabric away, he sees the still, dead face of his friend McCormick. He tries to rouse the man but to no avail. Suddenly the features morph and twist and there before him is the ghost. The ghost tries to strangle him and he fights back, finally he tosses the blanket into the fire and the ghost with it and they're both gone with a mighty wailing." Steve's voice softens, his hands on Loki's lower back. "There is a squeak as the front door opens. McCormick stands there, shivering in fear. Fearnot pulls his knife demanding he prove himself. He asks McCormick to tell him his sweetheart's name. 'How should I know if you don't?' comes the reply, and Fearnot smiles for he'd admitted that very thing to the tinker only the night before. He hugs his friend warmly and they settle down to spend the rest of the night in the castle."

Wondering if that means Fearnot has learned fear or simply suspicion, Loki waits for the story to continue.

"Morning comes, and the boy is no wiser, but their staying has lifted the curse. The village praises them and awards Fearnot with many gifts. (Though McCormick steals a few.) Disappointed with his failure, Fearnot starts for home with a wagon full of gifts and his 40 shillings still in hand. At the edge of his village, McCormick bids him farewell, claiming that families don't like him and Fearnot heads back home."

"Only he would see that as a failure," Loki says. "Though I suppose you would too."

"How can it be success when he didn't accomplish his goal?" Steve pulls Loki against his chest, hugging him close. "When he gets home, he discovers his sweetheart had fallen victim to an illness while he was away so he rushes to her bedside, kneeling and taking her hand. He looks up to her father and begs her name. Then he says it for the very first time and it escapes from his lips with a shudder. 'Lidia.' Neither monsters nor the threat of death had frightened him, but all it took was the thought of losing his love. He used some of his gifts to buy the medicine she needed, and when she was well they were wed. And Fearnot understood fear at last."

"And did it help," Loki wonders. "Did understanding fear make him a better man."

"It helped him to value his sweetheart more. Would he have taken the risk to ever do more than play at her window if he didn't fear losing her?"

Loki thinks about it. "I suppose not. But the fear of losing someone could also lead to poor decisions."

"Fear is a tool. We cannot let it rule us, but we can be very foolish if its not there to caution us." He gently strokes Loki's hair.

Green eyes close at the touch. "You stem my fears."

"I've spent so much of my life afraid. But I turn it into strength." A kiss to Loki's shoulder, his neck. "Remember when we met again in the hospital? I was afraid you would be an enemy, so I tempered my words to kindness. I feared your power so I knew to treat it with respect."

"I expected to have a much bigger fight."

"It really wouldn't have helped. And it certainly wouldn't have ended us here. We'd probably still be there with the dirty wallpaper and ill fitting pyjamas." He shivers a bit at the thought, pulling Loki closer.

"It was the happiest I'd been since Thor's ill-fated coronation," Loki tells him.

Steve nods. "I was caught a little by surprise. But it was right. It _is_ right."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweetheart." He turns Loki's head and gently claims his lips.

"We're real. No matter what anyone says. We're real."

"Yes. And you are my all." Another kiss, slower, deeper. "My everything."

Loki turns to make kissing easier.

Steve slowly pulls back. "Alright, mister stressed out. Hot bath and bed?"

He nods. "Or I could just gaze into your eyes."

Steve blushes, but the strength of his smile causes his eyes to crinkle. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Charming my pants off. You can just ask."

Loki laughs. "You're the one that wants me naked. I just want to get lost in your eyes."

 

"If you're accusing me of being overly lustful towards my extremely attractive and well-endowed boyfriend, well, you may have a point. They probably enhanced my libido with everything else.'

"Then by all means, let us shed our clothes and go to the bath."

"Compromise?" Steve offers gently. "You can stare at my eyes in the bath."

"Perfect." Loki gets up and starts undressing as he heads towards the bathroom. The pants are left on the floor by the bed. Soon he's filling the tub with hot water and looking for the right scent.

Steve comes up behind Loki, clothing landing with his. "In my defense, I did think you were taking the bath alone."

"Well that's no fun." Loki holds up two bottles - ginger and vanilla. "Preference?"

"Both?" Steve shrugs.

Loki shrugs and pours a bit of each in the filling tub. Then he slowly, carefully gets in.

"Would you like me against you or across from you?" Steve asks before joining.

"Across. I want to see your eyes, remember?"

"Because you can't turn your head?" Steve teases before slipping in. "Give me your toes."

"That would obviously hurt my neck," Loki retorts as he shuts off the water. He puts his foot on Steve's chest and waits.

Steve takes the foot between his hands and starts massaging. "Of course, my prince." Pure sarcasm. Loki gives him the middle finger. Steve kisses Loki's toe, ignoring it.

Lying back in the tub, he watches Steve. He tells himself this is the real world. The place outside their home is fake. This is his reality.

Steve kneads the muscles in Loki's foot gently, wanting to help him relax. "You have such beautiful feet. So fine, so graceful."

"Such bullshit," Loki says lovingly. "If you had said my hands, I would have agreed. But my feet?"

"Look at this." Steve traces the bones with his fingers, then the arch. "I could draw these for days.'

"I've half a mind to let you."

"And what does the other half want?" He switches feet.

"The other half wants to run away with you. Then it remembers I already did." Loki gives a small smile.

Steve smiles back. "Doesn't mean we have to stop running. Though it's nice to have a home to come back to."

"You're my home. But yes, it's nice to have a place of our own, a retreat where the world can only enter if we give it permission."

"Let's not, ever again." Steve chuckles and pulls Loki toward him gently.

Loki straddles him, giving him a kiss when he's close enough. He gives another, this one more insistent. His tongue moves forward, wanting to taste his love. Steve runs his hand through Loki's hair, briefly tugging as they kiss. He allows Loki as much as he wants, happy to give all. Eventually Loki stops kissing him. He holds Steve tight, never wanting to let go. The water gets cold before Loki is ready to let go. He sighs and eventually gets out. He feels tired, so very tired.

Steve stretches slowly before draining the tub. He gives Loki a look over and shakes his head. "To bed with you. Want me to bring you some tea?"

"No. Just you. I just want you."

"I'm coming." Steve dries off and pads over to the bed, turning down the blankets for them.

Loki gets in and waits for him to do the same. Steve lays on his side next to Loki, tugging the covers over them both.

"Steve? When will it get warm again?"

"It? You mean outside? Soon, I hope. Sometimes we get lucky and the snow leaves in march." He wraps his arms around Loki protectively.

Loki nods.

"Getting tired of it?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you teleport yourself to someplace like Hawaii tomorrow afternoon, and take a nap on a sunny beach?" Steve studies Loki's eyes with concern.

"I have to work. And I'd rather have you than a sunny beach."

"It might help with that stress, though?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Love you." Steve kisses Loki's forehead.

"I love you, too," Loki replies.

"Sleep now. Have pleasant, lovely dreams. I will keep you safe."

Loki silently reinforces the shield around Steve and drifts off to sleep. During the night he's haunted by anxiety dreams. He doesn't see a point in bothering Steve with them, so he quietly waits until morning.


	57. Working from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve expresses a deep love of sleep. As well as love for Loki.

Steve has, somehow, twined himself completely around Loki in his sleep and is snoring lightly against Loki's shoulder when the alarm goes. He grunts and buries his face more into Loki. Long fingers shut off the alarm. That is all that stirs.

Kittens try to jump up on the bed, meowing for breakfast but neither parent is eager to rise. Steve just clings a little tighter.

"Hush, little ones. You'll get breakfast soon enough."

"You can go in late, right?" Steve yawns against Loki's neck. "Tell Tony you were bouncing ideas off me."

"I don't think he cares what time I get there so long as I get work done," Loki notes.

"Good." He thoroughly squishes Loki into the mattress so he can't move.

"Do you not have anywhere to be?"

Steve shakes his head. "VA with Sam at 3."

Loki takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Now sleep. Steve is tired."

Green eyes close, but all they can see is Odin glaring down at him while Clint stands in his place. He lets himself be pulled out of it as Steve hums softly, his fingers once again in Loki's hair.

"What are you singing?"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Steve shrugs. "I woke with it in my head."

It makes Loki chuckle. "That's sweet."

"Starting to get a little annoying, honestly." He stretches, all sorts of bones popping as he does.

"Ah, yes. I imagine it would be." He thinks. "I heard a song the other day. How did it go? 'I'm not gonna live my life on one side of an ampersand. Even if I went with you I'm not the girl you think I am. And I'm not gonna -something- or I'll lose my voice completely. No I'm not gonna -something- 'cause I'm not the one who's crazy.'"

"Taylor Swift again?" Steve teases.

He makes a face. "No."

Steve nods. "The lyrics are better. But you are the crazy one, dear."

"I know," he says quietly.

"It's the only explanation of how you put up with me." He presses their foreheads together.

"Do you know what we need to do?" Suddenly Loki starts to sing in his most annoying way, "Shake it off. Shake it off."

Steve snorts. "Stop it. Stop! I _will_ tickle you."

"I'm going to have that song in my head the entire day now," Loki complains. "It's all your fault for making me sing it."

"I did nothing of the sort. Here, how about, 'my life is brilliant, my love is pure, I saw an angel, of that I'm sure. She smiled to me on the subway, she was with another man, but I won't lose no sleep on that cause I got a plan..." He takes a deep breath and continues loudly. "You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true."

Loki now wears a lopsided smile. "You are also beautiful, my starlight. Breakfast? Or are you holding me hostage in bed."

Steve ponders. "I don't suppose breakfast in bed is an option?"

"One of us will have to get up to get it. I refuse to finger wiggle my breakfast."

"Maaan..." Steve groans loudly and flops over.

"Stay there," Loki says getting up. "I'll take care of it. Come on, kitties. Breakfast time."

Steve spreads out like a star across the bed, the covers only barely cover his nakedness but he doesn't exactly care. He shuts his eyes again.

Loki returns alone with eggs, bacon, cinnamon toast, coffee, water, and tea. "Your breakfast is served, Sir."

Steve noisily drags himself to a sitting position. "Spoiling me!"

"Well it is your turn," Loki says with a wink.

"Thank you. Join me?" He tempts Loki with a strip of bacon. Loki sits and grabs a piece of cinnamon toast.

"I love you." Steve half sings and gives Loki a kiss on the cheek despite his full mouth. "I love you. I love you."

Loki's response is to hand Steve the coffee. "You're a silly man, and I love you, too."

"Thank you. I really do mean it, though." He takes a sip.

"I know you do. I wouldn't be here right now if you didn't," Loki tells him.

Steve nods, looking at his coffee. "I just don't think I'll ever be able to say it enough, to do enough to prove it."

Loki's eyes study him for a moment. "Starlight, may I ask what is bringing this on?"

"I..." Steve licks his lips. "Just you're stressed and I don't want you to think that you're not appreciated."

Loki kisses him. "Thank you. I do feel appreciated by you." He knows he needs to tell Steve something of what happened. "Someone yesterday said they read my interview and thought it was all bullshit and that I was still the person I was when we first met." He shrugs and sips his tea.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Do you think that?"

"Part of me must else it wouldn't bother me so much."

"Lo'." Steve sets down his coffee and takes Loki's head between his hands, thumbs gently brushing pale cheeks. "We are all constantly changing, that's part of what makes us human. We learn and grow. You've done so much, come so far. Will you listen to one nay-sayer? Will you let them hold you back?"

He shakes his head. "It's just difficult for me."

Steve kisses him gently. "Of course it is. If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"You're doing it," Loki assures him.

"I love you. And I believe in you." Steve assures back. "I trust you."

Loki's jaw tightens to keep his emotions contained. He nods.

"C'mere." Steve pulls Loki into his arms, tucking the dark head under his chin. His silent way of promising protection. Loki closes his eyes, part of him wishing they really could run away from everyone. Continuing to hold Loki, he promises. "I will never let you go."

"How is it that your big enemies are Nightmare and Dracula and mine is Clint Barton?"

"Clint's pretty tough." Steve points out. "Personally, I'm kinda glad no one's out to take over your mind or steal all your blood."

"That's because you are a wonderfully practical man." Loki moves away just enough to give him a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll become more of a target once we're out publicly." He teases.

"Oh lovely."

"I'm not worried." Steve gives Loki a playful smile. "You'll give 'em hell and they won't ever touch you again."

He sighs. "I should probably get to work."

"If you have to." Steve kisses him again, slowly. "I'll check if there's anything interesting tonight. Maybe I can get us tickets to a show of some sort? Special treat for my hard working baby."

"That would be perfect." Loki rises and gets ready for work. He gives Steve one last kiss before going to the Tower.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve finds them tickets for a ballet performance, Beauty and the Beast. Its a local group but he thinks that's even better. Once he's home from the meeting at the VA he showers and changes into a dark blue suit.

Loki researches proposal formats then writes up a first draft. In the afternoon he teaches himself PowerPoint and creates a first draft of a presentation about it. He goes home feeling like he accomplished something.

Steve's arms encircle Loki practically the second he's in the door. "Grab a snack, we'll have a late dinner after the show. How was work?"

He can't help but smile. "Good. Productive. Expect a meeting invite from me within the next day or two. What are we going to see?"

"A ballet of Beauty and the Beast. Its a local company, so it'll just be a small theatre. But I thought you might like that."

"Sounds wonderful. Not to mention it fits into my strategy for our public courtship," he teases slightly.

"So glad I fit into your plan." Steve jokes. "But like I said, grab yourself a little something, freshen up if you need. We need to leave in half hour."

Loki makes a cheese sandwich and feeds the cats. He takes 5 minutes to freshen up. Then he's ready to go.

When they arrive at the theatre it is small, but it's a beautiful old building in American colonial style. The tickets Steve managed to get put them in the tenth row near the centre. Most of the others coming to the show seem to be couples and families as well. Steve smiles as he sees a small boy in a tiny suit and bowtie.

Loki's eyes follow Steve's eye line. "I admit that is adorable."

"I want one, Lo'. Please?" Its only halfway tease.

He leans in to whisper in his ear. "Next year. Though you'll have to wait for him to grow up."

Steve nods, a hint of blush high in his cheeks. He uses the program he picked up on the way in as a distraction. There's something about the idea of actually having children with Loki that gets him rather warm.

A few people stare at them. Loki offers a nod and a small smile. The little boy in the suit sits in front and a little to the right of them. He stares at Steve. "You have an admirer," Loki tells his companion.

"What?" Steve looks up, pulled from his thoughts. When he sees the boy, he smiles. He digs into his pocket, pulling out his wallet to take out one of the Captain America cards he's gotten into the habit of carrying, signs it, and hands it to the boy.

The brown eyes go wide. A small hand snatches it from his hero. He shows it to his parents. They turn to see the men. "What do we say?" the mother asks the boy. He says a very quiet thank you.

Steve smiles warmly. "No, thank you, young man. You are the future I fight for."

He looks at his parents, excitement clear in his eyes.

Loki tilts his head closer to Steve. "Very smooth, Captain."

Steve blinks. "What?" He hasn't been trying to be or do anything, just reacting genuinely.

Green eyes look at him with love. "You, Captain. You are very smooth." 

Steve shakes his head and takes Loki's hand. That's when the theatre starts to darken and a hush falls over the crowd. Loki settles into his seat and is amazed by what he sees. Steve leans against Loki, spending almost as much time watching his love's face as the performance. He loves how expressive, how emotive Loki is.

Loki has never seen anything like it. There is dance on other worlds but nothing quite like this. "Can you dance like that?" he asks Steve when it's over.

"I think Natasha can. Or could. I don't know if she still does. It takes years of training." He squeezes Loki's hand gently. "I'll have to take you to one of the world class shows in New York sometime."

On their way out of the theater, Loki gets a few dirty looks. He gives each of them a smile.

Steve simply makes sure to hold Loki closer when he catches them. "Wanna go to that Irish pub we like for supper? I know its not fancy, but I love how homey it is."

"Sounds perfect."

The pub is dark and fairly busy (there seems to be a hockey game on the television by the bar) but they get a table in the corner and put in their orders. "Good night, no cameras." Steve points out.

"Love, every phone has a camera now. I'd be surprised if there weren't angry pictures of us taken." He sees this displeases Steve. "Or maybe I'm being cynical."

"Probably. Or maybe fans. I think I'm gonna have to start a 'stoki' blog." He grins and winks

Loki smiles. "You'll find you are a line voice amongst a sea of Stony fans."

"Ew." Steve laughs. "But it'd be a good place to link pictures and articles and appearances and maybe some of that fan fiction of yours. For us, or for anyone who wants to seek us out as celebrities. Spin our image, as it were."

Loki smiles. "Funny you should mention that. I've purchased stokiofficial.com and own the name on all major social media sites. I also now own lokihimself.com and that name on all social media sites. JARVIS said you already have accounts."

"Umn. Wow. And what are we to do with all this web property? I guess the same as my blog idea?" He leans in, duly curious as to Loki's plans.

"Well with mine I want to document my impressions of Earth. Tonight is a perfect example," Loki says, practically bubbling with excitement. "The ballet. The boy. Let people see how I view the world now."

"I like that idea. You're going to have to start carrying your phone around for pictures." He pauses. "But no shots of me in my underwear."

"Of course not. We aren't even close to that point in our relationship." Loki takes Steve's hand. "And I don't want to scare you away." He winks.

Steve laughs. "You're adorable when you scheme and plan."

The waitress comes with their food, causing Loki to let go of Steve's hand. Steve thanks the waitress with a barely flirtatious comment. She teases them both that they need to come more often, since they're the best tippers, and heads off to her other tables. Steve grimaces slightly. "Are we really here enough to have a reputation?"

"Apparently. Or she just wants to see more of you. Can't say I blame her."

"Well, she can take a picture. I'm spoken for."

"Indeed you are," Loki says, his mouth forming each word with care.

As they finish dinner, Steve sighs happily, leaning forward over a cup of coffee. "This is good."

Loki nods. "Thank you. I truly enjoyed the ballet. Though I must admit at first the movements seemed silly."

"There's a grace to it, though, a strength. I find it incredible. If you ever watch Natasha fight, you can sometimes see it." He reaches out for Loki's hand.

He takes it. "She is a rare woman. I do hope she and Bruce find each other."

"You don't think they have already?" He tilts his head, considering. "They're both the type to keep things quiet. At least until a certain stage, you know?"

"I think it's a definite possibility. Bruce changing his mind about visiting but staying at a friend's house certainly has me suspicious." Loki absently plays with Steve's fingers.

Steve agrees. "I hope they're as good for each other as you are for me."

Without looking at Steve, Loki says, "If you're buttering me up for something, it's working."

"I honestly wasn't. Tonight's your night, darling. I just want you to enjoy it." He raises Loki's fingers to his lips, kissing them.

"Then let's go home." He leans in to whisper in Steve's ear. "I want you naked and against me." He pulls away and smiles pleasantly.

"Done." Steve leaves cash and they're out the door.

It isn't long before they are back in their bedroom. Loki carefully undresses Steve, making sure not to wrinkle the suit. It amazes him how those muscles hide so well beneath the cloth.

Steve, of course, returns the favour. "You are shaped just like those dancers, slender and strong. Agile, beautiful." He leans in kissing Loki almost reverently.

Loki returns a more forceful kiss, holding the back of Steve's head as his tongue explores. Steve moans into Loki's mouth. Strong hands move gently over his chest, along his ribs, wrapping around his waist to pull their hips together.

"I love you," Loki breathes. His eyes smolder with desire as he walks his lover slowly to the bed.

"Is that what that hard lump between your legs means?" Steve teases as he finds himself pushed onto the mattress. He licks his lips. He wants desperately for Loki to take him, possess him, but seeing his lover above him steals his words away.

"Among other things." His hands travel slowly down and caress his lover's cock. "It would seem the feeling is mutual." He runs his teeth lightly over the skin of Steve's neck before sucking on it.

"Lo'." Steve whimpers, his fingers digging into Loki's back. His hips press up, wanting friction. Wanting Loki.

Loki starts a trail of wet sucking kisses down the muscular body, taking time to worship each hardening nipple. He takes a moment to get the lubricant and enjoy the view of his lover looking up at him. The want for Loki is plain in the blue eyes and the slow breathing. There's colour in his cheeks and over his chest. His hair is somehow already tousled and his lips, as he licks them, are slightly swollen from the kisses they've already shared. 

It is with controlled movements that Loki uses the lubricant to coat his own cock before massaging it into Steve's crack, adding more and more pressure each time he strokes the tight hole. Finally the top of his finger pushes just inside. Steve's eyes flutter shut, lashes fanning against his cheeks as he lets out a soft needful cry. "Please. Please."

"Patience, love." Green eyes watch hungrily as he pushes the finger in deeper. He pulls it out, using two fingers when reentering him.

Steve's flush goes darker and his arms reach up, clutching the pillow near hard enough to tear. "Yes." The word hisses out of his throat.

The sight is so beautiful it almost makes Loki want to cry. He takes a breath and slowly eases his fingers in and out. He kisses Steve's stomach as he does. Soon he's adding a third finger, his impatience getting the better off him.

"You look like an angel." Steve whispers, his eyes never leaving Loki once they've opened again. His heart thuds in his chest, and he's ready, ready to be filled and fulfilled. No matter what they try in bed, he suspects this will always be the thing he finds most satisfying. "Loki."

It sounds like a prayer to the former god's ears. He positions himself above his lover. "Steve." He pushes in gently until his pelvis is flush against him. Groaning his pleasure, Steve moves towards Loki, relishing the fullness. For a moment, he nearly can't breathe from sheer desire.

"Look at me," Loki instructs. Only when he sees the blue eyes on him does he begin a series of long sweeping thrusts.

"Loki, Loki." Steve chants the name with every breath, one hand moving up to the former god's neck, cupping it lovingly.

The thrusts become more forceful, more insistent, silently telling Steve that he belongs only to Loki. It's exactly what he needs and he pulls Loki closer, wanting nothing between them, not even the air when he comes. His fingers play along Loki's spine, pressing in when that moment comes, so overwhelmed that his open mouth won't even produce the sound.

Loki kisses him, loving, needful. He comes with a soft gasp and handful of thrusts later. His lips return to Steve's neck. "I love you."

Steve lets out a loud breath mixed with a laugh. "Are you trying to break me?"

"Never." He smiles down at his lover. "You're the super soldier. I'm just a regular mortal." It's obvious he doesn't believe the last statement.

"Yeah, right." Steve's hands move slowly over Loki's back, fingers making gentle patterns on his skin. "You shatter me, then put me back together with those three little words."

"I love you. Beyond space. Beyond time." Loki nuzzles his neck. "Beyond dimensions and realities. I love you."

"Loki." Steve sighs happily. "My love. Je t'aime."

Loki repositions himself to lie half on the bed and half on Steve. He twines their legs together. "Don't forget your spell, love."

Steve nods and repeats it for Loki. Then he takes his love's hand and holds it over his heart. It beats with strength of Steve's life. It's comforting.

"You should call in sick tomorrow." Steve yawns. "So I can keep you in bed all day."

"You are a bad influence, Steve Rogers," Loki tells him.

Steve chuckles. "I certainly hope so. What if I promise a full body massage and to bake you cookies?"

"I could work from home. Just need my laptop."

"Good compromise. I agree to this plan."

"Excellent," Loki mumbles.

"Mmn." Steve shifts to kiss Loki's temple. "Then turn off the alarm, and let's sleep."

Loki sighs before making a show off grabbing his phone and turning off the alarm. Steve smiles and snuggles closer, blankets tugged up to their chins. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm."

Entwined, they relax into sleep, Steve's soft snoring rumbles from his chest.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki writes his blog in the morning, letting Steve read it to ensure it has the right tone. He is nervous posting it and has Steve do the actual honors.

"You're so ridiculous." Steve teases as he clicks the button for Loki. He wraps his arms around his lover as the entry goes live. "I hope you get lots of good feedback."

"I'll be happy with 50 views and half the comments to be not negative." He brushes his fingers through the blond hair. "If it was just about me, I couldn't care less. But people will judge you by it." He kisses Steve's forehead.

"I don't care what people think. I care what you think, what my friends think." He moves his mouth to catch Loki's.

"Well, it's now my job to care what the public thinks. And I really should work on my proposal and schedule the meeting with you and Stark." Loki sighs. "I wonder if any of the PR people will have to be there."

"It wouldn't hurt for feedback?" Steve runs a reassuring hand down Loki's spine. "It might be nice to have a mentor familiar with the field."

Loki pouts. "Working is hard. Perhaps I should be a gardener instead."

"All that digging and weeding and dirt? You'd never last." Steve teases.

"True. I could work with animals. Be a dog walker. Or a personal trainer." He smiles at his own joke.

"Mmn. Or a zookeeper. Oh wait, that's Pepper's job."

That makes Loki laugh. "I do not envy Pepper."

"She's pretty incredible." Steve moves from the computer, his hands going to Loki's shoulders. "But so are you."

"And so are you," Loki replies. "Look at us. We're the Incredibles." He runs a thumb across one of Steve's facial moles, the one on his left cheek. "I think we deserve a break after that."

Steve sticks out his tongue. "Of course you do. What kind of break would you like?"

His eyes go up and to the left as he considers. "Hot cocoa and cuddles?"

"Done." Steve heads to the kitchen.

"I like working from home," Loki decides. He closes the blog page so as not to obsess over the numbers and comments. He'll gather the information tomorrow to add it to his presentation, assuming it supports his proposal.

Returning shortly with cocoa, Steve hands the warm mug to Loki. "Who makes you cocoa at the tower?"

"I don't have cocoa in the tower. I have water usually. Sometimes I'll make myself tea." He blows on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip.

"Ah, so my job is not threatened." He jokes with a nudge. "And who do you cuddle with?"

"Usually Janet on the 22nd floor." He smiles to let Steve know he's joking.

Steve laughs, tugging Loki to the couch. "Guess I have to remind you who's the best, then." He sits and pulls Loki into his lap.

"There is absolutely no contest. It is you, definitely you."

"Your ideas interest me and I wish to hear more." Steve teases as he nuzzles Loki's neck, cocoa safely on the end table.

Loki decides to play along. "Well, first there is your size. Far larger than Janet. More to cuddle with. Then there is your warmth. Janet tends to be cold natured. Her hands can be quite chilly."

Steve is laughing again, Loki is always making him laugh and he loves it. "Is that so?"

"It is. And then there are your lips. Janet doesn't kiss me, you see. The few times she did it was just-" He shivers in disgust.

A snort escapes. "Okay, stop." Steve calms himself enough to give Loki the kiss he obviously desires.

"Mmm. Yes, definitely you." He sips his cocoa and takes a relaxing breath. "I could get used to working from home. I wonder if Tony even realizes I'm not there."

"He probably misses your cute ass. I would."

"My ass holds no interest to him, unless I'm a woman at the time."

Steve presses his lips to Loki's neck with a soft growl. "Good, that's mine." He begins to nibble.

"Forever and always," Loki confirms as he tilts his head to give Steve more room. Steve takes his time to thoroughly mark Loki as his own.

Loki finishes his cocoa and reluctantly gets up. He gets his laptop and brings it back to the couch.

"What now?" Steve is casually relaxing, thoroughly and happily ignoring his usual daily tasks.

"Now," Loki says, pulling up his document, "I edit my proposal again, update my PowerPoint, and schedule a meeting."

Steve sighs. "Oh. Actual work."

"Yes, love. Actual work." He reads from his proposal. "Captain Rogers does not give interviews about his personal life. He is from a time where personal lives were not given public scrutiny. As such, he should not be made to give interviews about his relationship with Loki. Questions about the relationship should only be asked and answered during interviews about which the Captain is passionate - Veterans affairs, children's education and health, living wages, etc."

Steve frowns. "But that will take attention from the causes."

"Would you rather an entire interview about us? This way you can redirect the conversation back to the cause just as you brilliantly did last time," Loki tells him.

"I guess."

"Would you prefer a stipulation on every interview that they may not ask about us? Because that seems rather snobby."

Steve mulls it about, his frown growing. "No. You're right."

"Am I?" Loki asks. He turns his head to look at Steve. "What do you want to do, love?"

"I don't think it's really any of their business beyond us saying, yes we're dating." He shrugs but he knows it won't ever work that way.

"Then say that. And let yourself blush a little when you do." Loki kisses his nose. "I don't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable doing. And if all else fails, direct them to the website." He amends the passage to indicate that Steve will not be answering any questions about the relationship and any reporter asking about it does so at the peril of having the interview cut short.

"That simple, huh?" He gives Loki a one armed hug.

"That simple. They will probably fight us on it though. But I'll remind Tony that if I fail he gets to put me in whatever department he likes."

"And I'll remind Tony that I'm not the diva he is." Steve sighs.

Loki smiles. "I'm not even the diva he is."

"Close." Steve teases. "You've gotten better."

"Good?"

Steve leans close, his mouth against Loki's ear. "I like when you're a diva for me, and no one else."

That earns Steve a kiss then another. "You are very distracting, Captain Rogers. And I mean that in the best way possible."

"You're welcome." He tugs Loki into his lap again.

The laptop gets placed on the floor. Loki's arms wrap around Steve's neck. "I could be wrong, but I think I may be taking too many breaks."

Steve grins. "You're definitely wrong." His arms are loose on Loki's hips.

"I'll be sure to tell Tony that if he complains."

"You'd better." He steals a slow kiss.

"Very distracting," Loki breathes against his lips.

"Me?" Steve nips Loki's lower lip again. "I'm good as gold."

"I never knew gold to be particularly good."

"Why? Its innocent, just people who use it that aren't always great."

Loki wonders how the conversation went from playful flirting to a review on monetary politics. "You're right of course."

"So." Steve grins. " _I'm_ good as gold. You're the naughty one."

"Well you certainly have the world believing that." Loki bumps his nose against Steve's. "Perhaps you're the Trickster."

A laugh escapes Steve as his hand comes up to Loki's cheek. "It would explain the god I've chosen to worship."

"You're the god. I'm just a lowly mortal now."

"There is not a single thing about you that's lowly."

"Are you sure?" he asks. "I think you may have to check."

"Hmmn." Steve starts patting Loki all over.

"Anything?"

"Nope." He pats lower, pausing over Loki's groin. "Oh. This is definitely not lowly. A horse would be jealous of this."

Loki laughs. "I think you may be exaggerating just a tad."

"I don't know. I think I've seen smaller cars." Steve gently rubs Loki through his pants.

Grabbing his wrist, Loki pulls the hand away. "That's enough, soldier. My workday isn't over just yet. Don't you have some heroing you need to be doing?"

"Well. I do have some typing to do. And I think I might've promised to make cookies." Steve gently pulls his hand back.

Nodding, Loki slowly gets off him. "Then we shall continue this later." He grabs the laptop and goes back to the table to work.

Steve pouts slightly, but he knows Loki's work is important to him, so after leaning in to kiss his cheek he goes to start with cookies.

Loki again reworks the section around reporters' access to Steve. This time it states that the Captain should do as he likes. There will be no talking points or specific goals given to the Captain as that is not how relationships work. The goal is to be as natural and as honest as possible. He also updates the PowerPoint and finally sends an invitation to discuss mid-morning on Friday with Steve, Tony, and a couple of people from PR.

Steve brings Loki a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies as soon as they're ready. He takes a bite of one. "Mmm. Much better than Janet's." He winks at Steve.

"Stop trying to make me jealous of your imaginary friends." He kisses Loki's cheek. "Need some milk?"

"Please."

Steve fetches it for him. "Here you are, love. I'll be working in the kitchen if you need me." He takes his own laptop, headed to answer fan mail, and finish his edits for his books.

Loki goes through the presentation a few times, making edits as he does. He decides to check the numbers and comments on his blog.

"Would you mind if I turned on some music?" Steve peeks his head back in. "It helps me focus."

"Hhmm? Oh no. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Steve puts on an album of Mozart piano concertos and goes back to his editing.

Loki understands why people say never to look in the comments. The grammar on some is atrocious. He finds it more insulting than the actual insults. The good news is that the page already has over 1,500 unique visitors. The bad news is that over 70% of the comments are negative. Still, it's something.

Steve is on to fan mail and can be heard occasionally chuckling at some of the letters. He takes time to answer each personally after SHIELD has forwarded them. He pauses when he gets to one that seems to be about him and Loki, bringing it to his lover. "I'm not sure how to answer this."

Loki reads it over then reads it over again. It seems to be from a teenager, asking Steve's advice on how to come out to his parents. There are several compliments about each of them and a request for a signed photo of them together. "What do you think? I never had to tell ma."

"I never really considered this," Loki says. "Sexuality is far more open on Asgard." He thinks about it. "It really depends on his parents, doesn't it? But if they love him, then it won't matter who he loves so long as he's happy." 

Steve nods. "We'll have to take a picture for him. Or should we just use one from Tony's set? I don't think there are any of just us."

"It should be more personal than that. We should take one for him."

"Great. I wonder. Do you think there'll be others like this? I usually get thank yous or requests for autographs..." He takes the letter, folding it carefully. "You might start getting fan mail, too."

"Doubtful. Most people seem to think I'm either corrupting you or that I am further evidence of you being some sort of anti-American something or other." 

"They'll get over it." Steve seems completely unconcerned by it.

"Possibly. Though those with hate in their hearts usually have difficulty letting it go," Loki says. It was difficult for him to let go of his own. He updates his presentation with the current numbers, saves it, and powers down the computer. "That's it. I am done with work for today. Shall we take the picture now or later?"

"Well, take it now so I can answer this and then we can both be done for the day?" Steve grins. "Well aside from that massage I also promised. That's work."

"In that case, I don't want it." He stands. "Avengers uniforms?"

"What? You don't want me to work you over until you're soft as a jellyfish?" He stops flirting long enough to nod to the uniform question.

"I don't want it if you consider it work." A light travels over Loki's body, and he's in his green and black outfit. The small horns poke out of his golden crown.

"It's the kind of work I like." He tugs Loki close, nuzzling his cheek before pulling away to change into uniform the more traditional way.

Loki plays with the cats while he waits. "What sort of pose are we doing?"

"Umn. I don't know." He returns in the blues minus the helmet.

"Dashing? Intimate? Happy? Serious?" He's just throwing ideas out there. "Supportive. One arm around each other. Small smiles."

"Supportive? How do I look supportive. Because that's what I want."

"Imagine the young man is there in front of you. Actually." Loki creates an image of a teenager with blond spikey hair wearing all black. He hands the phone to him. "Now, you're going to tell him everything is going to be okay, and then he's going to take the picture."

Steve's instinct is to lean forward, to place his hand on the shoulder. "Is... Is this okay?"

"It's fine. Just drop your hand after you've said it," Loki instructs.

Steve does as instructed, trying not to feel awkward about comforting an illusion. He tries to act like its really the boy.

They take 4 photographs. Once they are uploaded into the cloud, they look at them on Steve's laptop and select the one they like best.

Steve prints it on thick paper, leaving a border so he can write 'I believe in you.' Along with signing his name.

"Should I sign do you think?"

"The letter asks for both." Steve reminds him.

Loki signs. It feels strange. Not like he's an Avenger, because he isn't. More like he's suddenly become something bigger than himself. Not in the way he used to be. This is different, more intimate. He stares at his signature as though it were foreign.

"I'll be sure to ask him to write back again, let us know how it goes." Steve smiles and gives Loki a squeeze.

The former god nods. He heads towards the kitchen. "Come, children. Time for din-din." The cats follow him quickly.

Steve finishes the letter and adds it to his pile to mail. He sends a silent prayer that he's given the right advice, though Loki's words had helped considerably.

Loki returns. "Are we both officially done with official work?"

"I think so, and I did I just hear you feed the children?"

"Yes. And now I am all yours."

"I like the sound of that." Steve gathers Loki into his arms. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Mmm. Good question."

"Maybe I'll tie you to a chair. Blindfold you. And then slowly feed you some of the most delicious things you will ever taste." He brushes a hand across Loki's eyes gently.

Loki licks his lips. "Might you be one of these delicious things?"

"Oh no, love. After I have fed you, I will lean you over the back of the chair still blindfolded. That's where I will prepare you."

Green slowly roll. "Talk talk talk." He pouts slightly and looks at Steve.

"What? Would you prefer something else?"

It's with an intense gaze that Loki says, "Actions speak louder than words."

"Sit." Steve pushes Loki away from him, escaping quickly to the bedroom for what he needs.

Loki sits tall and regal in one of the dining room chairs.

Steve returns, setting several things on the table before taking leather strips and binding both of Loki's hands behind the chair. Then he blindfolds his love. Using his great strength, he lifts Loki and chair into the kitchen. Its placed strategically so he can cook and tease and feed easily.

If it hadn't been Steve carrying him in the chair, he would have done anything to get out. But he trusts his love completely. He waits, his heart already picking of speed with the anticipation of what is to come.

Steve pours red wine, bringing the cup to Loki's lips. "Sip." Meanwhile there is a pan starting to heat. He truly is planning to feed Loki. Probably in fear of his hanger.

Loki sips. The wine bursts onto his tongue. It's far more intense than usual, most likely because of the blindfold.

"Good?" Once he lifts the cup away, he adds oil, butter, garlic, and onions to his pan filling the room with their aroma. Next are mushrooms and a splash of the wine. When they are ready, he empties them onto a plate before using the same pan to prepare a large steak.

"Mmm." The smell is glorious. He sniffs the air as if it were an elixir.

Steve chuckles. When the steak is cooked to medium rare, he pulls it. Lets it sit just a minute before he cuts the first slice and raises it to Loki's lips. "Now careful, darling, it's hot."

Loki blows before opening his mouth to receive the meat. His lips wrap around the fork. He chews slowly, letting the juices coat his tongue before swallowing. He licks his lips. "Delicious."

Steve gives Loki a soft kiss before continuing to feed him bite by bite, with occasional pauses for wine.

"I hope you're eating, too."

"You are supposed to be enjoying, not worrying." Steve has definitely stolen a few bites while Loki was chewing.

"Can't help it. Sorry."

They finish the steak, and move on to round 2; a bowl of fresh fruit with whipped cream. "Here love, take my cherry." He holds the deep red fruit to Loki's mouth, breath half held.

Loki laughs then opens his mouth to receive it. He chews slowly before swallowing. He smiles and says, "I prefer your kiwi."

Steve holds up a piece for Loki, after thoroughly dousing it in cream. "As you wish, darling."

"Mmm. There's nothing like the fruit of your hairy ball." If his eyes had been visible, there would be a glint in them.

Steve snorts. "So it's really my cream you're after?" He takes a small handful and presses it through Loki's lips. He sputters in surprise before licking Steve's palm clean.

"Well, aren't you a good pussy?" Steve nibbles on an apple slice before deciding it's time. He pushes Loki's chair back before untying his wrists. "Stand, turn around."

Loki obeys with the dignity of a prince. He leaves the blindfold on, figuring Steve would have told him if it was to come off. Steve takes the time to carefully undress Loki running his fingers over the smooth skin. Then he has Loki lean over, holding on to the seat of the chair where he is tied down once more.

The former god's breath is coming fast and heavy. He feels everything so much more intensely without his eyes. And he's fully erect by the time he's tied.

"So lovely." Steve places a strawberry on the small of Loki's back, eating it off slowly to make sure his mouth makes plenty of contact. He repeats the procedure with several different fruit along the curve of Loki's spine.

"Steve." It's half moan, half breath. Slow kisses move back down, Steve gently massages the firm muscles of Loki's ass, pulling them apart so he can mouth along the crack. It makes Loki moan from pleasure. "Steve," he says again as though it were the most sacred of words.

He pulls away but only long enough to reach for lubricant, and he starts to slowly stretch Loki, starting with a single slippery finger in and out. Loki encourages this by pushing against it every time it enters. "More. Please."

Steve adds a second finger. "A please and everything, aren't I special?"

"Super extra duper special," Loki agrees.

"Shut up." Steve laughs with a playful swat of Loki's behind. Meanwhile, he's up to three fingers, Loki's just about ready for more. He slowly pulls away, taking time to strip before the final phase of his plan.

Loki giggles thinking about how appalled some of the commenters from his blog would be if they knew what the great Captain were doing right now. "I'm so glad I corrupted you."

"I am hardly corrupt. I'm simply free to follow my whims." He slides his hand along Loki's spine. "I've always had ideas."

He almost starts to sing but thinks better of it. Actually, he's too overcome with Steve's touch to be able to get the words out.

Steve's teeth sink into Loki's ass, and he sucks roughly before letting go, before rising and pressing his hips to that same ass. His cock is hard and he teases Loki, pressing it against his ass. "I found something else to fill you with."

"Are you sure it isn't too big?"

"Not for your appetite." Steve begins to ease in.

Loki moans at the sensation. "I am filling with starlight."

Steve keeps pressing in until he's about halfway before pulling out and then pressing all the way in. The former god is at Steve's mercy, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The blindfold ensures he feels everything intensely. "Steve."

"Yes, love." He begins a rhythm of long, deep stroked intermixed with quicker shallower ones. His hands grip Loki's hips, guiding him as they move.

Being blindfolded shouldn't make that much difference, especially given their positions. But somehow it makes it more intense. Loki lets Steve guide him however he needs. He knows it will be pleasurable no matter what.

"Good, so good." Steve purrs as he continues. He slowly increases the strength of his thrusts while still being gentle.

The noises start, the tiny ones that Loki can't contain. They start with every fourth or fifth thrust but soon it becomes almost continuous. Steve's hand moves to the small of Loki's back the other slaps the pale ass as he claims it. "Louder. I want to hear you enjoying it." He licks his lips, knowing full well that voice will get him there as fast as anything.

The curve of Loki's spine shifts, rising and falling as he lets his moans come louder. Then Steve finds his prostate, making him almost scream with pleasure. That nearly puts Steve over, but he fights it, fights to have Loki come first. A hand travels to Loki's cock, stroking roughly.

"Fuck," he moans as Steve's hand works him. "Steve." His body shudders. He feels the force of the semen leaving him, hears it spattering below him.

Steve's body shakes, as he feels Loki around him and he gives in, following Loki into pleasure. The sensation of it, of Steve filling him, makes Loki's head spin. All he can do is continue to moan with every breath. Knees weak, Steve struggles to keep his feet, at least long enough to untie Loki. Then he sits, hard, on the floor and pulls Loki into his lap.

Loki's mouth is immediately on him, tasting his jaw and neck. He keeps his eyes closed even after the blindfold is removed, opening them slowly to get used to the light. And then all he wants to do is stare at his lover.

"Hi." Steve's voice is soft and his hands gentle. "That was okay, right?"

"Yes. That was a bit more than okay." He runs his fingertips over Steve's cheeks and eyelashes. "I love you."

Steve smiles, keeping his eyes closed. "I know. Did you have enough to eat?"

"Mm-hmm. Did you?" he asks, caressing Steve's lips.

His tongue darts out, tasting Loki's skin. "Oh, I'm always hungry. You know me."

"Shall I make you something?"

"In a bit. Just need to catch my breath."

Loki leans against him. "I'm surprised you're out of breath what with your amazing stamina," he teases.

"Give me 5 minutes." Steve pokes Loki in the ribs.

"Take all the time you need." He snuggles against the broad chest. "I'm in no hurry."

Steve laughs, his arms draped loosely around his lover. "Of course you aren't."

"You're very comfortable."

"I'm really not, this floor is hard." Steve squirms beneath Loki.

The former god chuckles. He uses the chair to help himself up. Knowing he should offer his hand to Steve, he chooses instead to just stand and look at him lying naked on the floor. "This house has the best views."

"Ass." Steve laughs and helps himself off the floor. "You made such a mess." He tsks as he looks at the come spatter on floor and chair.

Loki kisses his cheek. "I'll clean up while you find yourself something to eat."

"You don't have to. Go take a bath, I'll worry about this."

Taking Steve's hand and bringing it up to his lips, he pouts, "But the bath will be so lonely."

Steve rolls his eyes. "You're terrible. Fine we'll do it your way."

Satisfied, Loki gets some paper towels and cleaner and begins cleaning up his mess.

"You're so weird." Steve says around the mouthful of leftovers he's claimed from the fridge.

"You love me weird." He takes the chair back to the dining room.

"True." Steve finishes off the container and looks for another. "But you had the options of loving boyfriend and magic for cleaning that up but you still chose to do it by hand."

"I'm Midgardian now. A man of the people. I should get to know how regular people do things. Don't you think?" He kisses Steve's shoulder. "Besides, I wanted you to get a good view of my ass."

"Know what my favourite view of your ass is?" He motions Loki over.

"No," he replies as he walks to Steve. "Please share."

He pulls Loki into a tight embrace, both hands on his firm rear. "The one where I'm looking over your shoulder."

"Mmm," Loki hums as he rests his head against Steve's neck. "I like the feel of that view."

Steve chuckles, allowing his fingers to walk up Loki's spine. "Were we going to take a bath? Or would you rather crawl in bed with a book?"

Loki opts for the bed and book. When he settles in again, he doesn't want to have to get back up. They head to the bedroom, carrying their clothes. Soon, teeth brushed and the trickle of his lover's come washed off his thigh, Loki is snuggled against Steve with the covers pulled up to their armpits.

Instead of their usual poetry, Steve suggests they read the Hobbit. "We can take turns reading, chapter by chapter."

They begin. They read to each other until both are too sleepy to continue. Then the bookmark goes in. The protection spell is said, and they drift off to sleep.


	58. Let's Take a Chance and Fly away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes over for supper.

Steve groans when the alarm goes off. He tightens his hold on Loki. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Presentation is Friday?"

"Yes."

"Wake me then." Steve rolls over, pulling the covers over his head.

Loki laughs. He gets out of bed and takes a quick shower. "Food?" he asks as he gets dressed.

"Sleep." The word is almost distinguishable from the tangle of blankets that was Steve.

Loki puts on the coffee maker then makes himself cinnamon toast and tea. Before he leaves, he puts a mug of coffee on the nightstand next to Steve and kisses the blanket where he assumes the head is.

A muffled noise that vaguely resembles "love you" is heard but Steve is contently cocooned.

Loki goes to the dining room to work, checking his blog and looking to see how the public currently views them. He posts some of the "official" pictures on his Tumblr and Instagram.

When Steve finally rolls out of bed, its closer to lunch time. He heads to the kitchen to reheat his coffee in the microwave wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Loki says. "Happy to see you're still alive."

"Oh, you worked from home again." He yawns loudly. "Sorry. I get tired sometimes."

"It's alright. I'm conducting an experiment to see a) if Tony notices and b) if he cares."

Steve laughs. "Check my phone, first. Its probably 'my fault' by his reckoning."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Does he blame you for everything?"

"Sometimes he blames Thor, or one of the robots."

"Well, I doubt he's noticed. He's usually busy inventing things. Though perhaps I should see if Bruce wants to have lunch."

"That'd be nice. Too bad we couldn't just bring him over." Steve starts looking through the fridge for sandwich fixings.

Loki texts Bruce. It ends up he has lunch plans with a colleague from SUNY. "Well, I'm all yours."

"I knew that. Sandwich?" He has ingredients spread across the counter. "Wanna come running after?"

"Sandwich yes. Running no," Loki says. "I want to get in some practice downstairs. Thought I'd work on magic and some Tai Chi."

Steve nods as he starts making the sandwich for Loki. "Mind if I bring Sam over after?"

"Not at all." He hasn't seen Sam in a while. It would be nice to see him again.

"Great." He hands Loki his plate and starts preparing his own.

Loki sets his computer aside and gets drinks. "Any interesting dreams?"

"Mild nightmare. Nothing near as bad as before." He licks mayo off his finger.

"I'm here should you wish to discuss." He gives Steve's cheek a quick kiss before sitting down.

"Eh. It was a dream of being in a fight against Tony. Like, a real one not just the petty arguments we always have." He shrugs. "It was silly."

"Do you know the reason why?"

"No." He focuses on eating.

"Hmm. Interesting." Loki thinks for a moment. He's always found dreams fascinating. "Perhaps the dream is a result of the tension my presence has brought."

"Or maybe its because he keeps texting me with useless factoids?"

"Useless factoids?"

Steve impersonates Tony. "Dum-E set the lab on fire again. Strontium makes better alloys. Tell your boyfriend to get me pizza."

Loki laughs. "Don't you see? You're his friend, one of his few. He's confiding in you. It's sweet."

"Does he complain about me just as much? Does he find me annoying? Does he know I'm only able to hack his system because JARVIS helps me?"

Green eyes furrow with concern. "You grew up needing to prove yourself. He grew up the smartest child in the class. He grew up with people resenting him, hating him. In response, he learned to push everyone away. It's difficult for him to let people in."

Steve frowns, unsure if Loki is scolding him. "It's not like I have tonnes of friends."

"Forgive me." His hand circles around his drink. "Perhaps I was projecting."

Steve moves to sit near Loki, his hand stroking his love's hair. "I grew up sick and poor, child of immigrant parents, a single mother. I know what it's like to be alone."

"I know you do. And I know it isn't a contest. I'm just..." Loki doesn't know how to explain. "You and Tony are like Thor and I. People flock to you. They wish to make you proud. You smile, and everyone is happy. Tony has to fight for attention, and so that is what he does. He fights. He gets attention, any attention he can. It isn't productive. It isn't helpful. But there you are."

His fingers continue to stroke the dark hair. "I'd never thought of it that way. Because, I mean, everyone wants Captain America. They don't want me. And Tony he's so, just popular with the media types. And we do argue, but I know I could trust him with anything. Even to take care of you, if something happened to me."

Loki chuckles. "You don't get it. It is you they want. They wrap you in the flag and call you Captain America, but it's still you they want. And the media loves Tony because they know he'll always give them a story." He takes Steve's hand and kisses it. "And Tony's texts are his way of saying he trusts you, too."

"I'm just a shield. A pretty, all-American shield. You have no idea how often I wish that I could've got my powers without looking like..." He gestured at himself. "A Greek statue."

Loki wishes he could suppress the smile that gives him, but he just can't. "Fine. They all only want you because you're pretty. But I remember reading that the soldiers didn't like you at all because they thought you were only pretty. When you proved yourself is when they loved you."

Steve sighs. "Yeah. In my day." The words are heavy, laced with pain.

"This is your day, too, you know. You inspire people to be better. You inspired me." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"Its not the same, though." His voice stays quiet. "Soldiers aren't respected, being a hero means shit if you aren't also rich, beautiful, and use the right brand of toothpaste."

"And who better to call attention to this than Captain America and his friend Falcon? Both veterans. Both reminding the world of the sacrifices being made by the men and women and families of those in the armed forces." Loki strokes Steve's cheek. "You and Sam can change things. You have a platform and a voice."

Steve nods slowly. "You always think of these things." He kisses Loki gently, sucking on his bottom lip.

"I think of many things." He returns the kiss. "And many of them involve you in some state of undress."

"Well." He looks at the clock on the stove. "I have to meet Sam in an hour. It takes ten minutes to get there, and I should probably shower first, so... About 40 minutes to do what you like with me in this state of undress."

Loki rises. He takes Steve's hand and leads him to the bedroom. As he crosses the threshold, his black hair lengthens, and his body curves. She turns around to look at her love. Her long fingers caress his chest. "Yes, it is dreadful that you look like a Greek god."

Steve's breath catches in his throat, amazed as ever at the transformation. "Every siren tries to trap me when all I want is the safety of my lover's arms." He manages, recalling Greek legends. He wraps his arms around her.

She shakes her head and removes his arms. Taking a step back, she slowly begins to undress, her green eyes never leaving his blue.

Steve lets out a long, low whistle. He's only watching from the periphery though, so intense is her gaze. He leans in to kiss her but only their lips touch.

Her fingernails lightly scratch down his chest before pulling down his boxers. "Greek gods would be envious of you."

"Haven't met 'em. Besides, there's only one god I want to impress."

She strokes his cock. "Well, if it is me, I am very impressed."

He looks down at her hand then back to her eyes. "You should be careful where you put those lovely fingers. It could cause trouble."

"And here I thought you knew." She leans in and whispers in his ear. "I excel at causing trouble." She licks the inside of his ear before kissing his neck. Her hand continues up and down his cock.

Steve groans, his head tilting back. "This. This is true."

Loki takes his hands and leads him to the bed, guiding him to lie on his back. She gets a condom and places it on him before straddling him. Her lips burn kisses down his chest to his bellybutton.

"Fuck." His hips rise toward her, his fingers tangle into her gorgeous mane of hair.

She licks and sucks on his testicles before moving up his body once again. Grabbing his cock, she eases herself onto it, her mouth opening in pleasure as she's filled.

Steve whimpers, his hands moving down her body to her thighs. "Oh, my delightful mistress, you feel so perfect." He wants so badly to flip them, to ram himself into her until they're both senseless.

Her movements are fluid, graceful. But she must see some of what he wants in his eyes, because she tells him, "I'm in charge. Me. Do you understand?"

"Prove it." He grabs her wrists, firm but not much strength. He allows himself the pleasure of thrusting up into her and not waiting for her to move.

She lifts herself off him completely. And though she hungers for him to be inside her, she won't allow it until he agrees she's in charge.

"Looooo'..." Steve whines pathetically. "Please? Please?"

"Have I proven it to your satisfaction?"

Steve looks at her with doe eyes. "Yes?"

"Then let go my wrists so I can take you again."

His fingers slowly release. He moves them to her breasts instead.

Loki takes him in again, sighing as she sits. She begins to move almost immediately. "You feel so good."

"I really do." He agrees as he massages her breasts. "How could I not with my gorgeous woman riding me?"

She grabs onto his shoulders to steady herself. Looking into his eyes, she smiles. "How much do you want to take control?"

"Enough." He bites his lower lip, focusing on his breathing.

She kisses his neck. "If you want it, take it."

Steve suspects a trap, but still he grabs her shoulders and rolls them over.

Her hand grabs his ass and squeezes. "My big, strong hero."

Steve laughs. "My adorable little dork." He kisses her as he hooks an arm under her knee, pulling it up as he pumps into her.

Loki's mouth opens in a gasp. "Steve," she moans as her brow furrows.

"This opens you rather nicely, doesn't it?" He comments as he begins to suck on her ear and neck. He rotates his hips to more of an upward motion and picks up speed.

Her fingernails are digging into his back. Her own comes off the bed as he gets close to the perfect spot. Her body starts to tremble. "Fuck. Yes." The rest is unintelligible, just a series of tiny moans and whimpers. Her body writhes as her orgasm hits her.

"Oh, good girl. So good." He sucks on her neck as he eases her down.

"You?"

"Me?"

"Did you finish?"

"Not, not quite." He blushes. "I'll just take care of it in the shower."

"You will not." Loki pushes him over. She pulls the condom off of him and starts sucking on the side of his cock.

"Goddamnit, woman." He groans, arching toward her.

Loki knows he doesn't mean it. She swirls her tongue over the tip then sucks it hard.

"That's, unh. Lo'!" He's panting, dangerously close now. His fingers tangle in her hair.

She takes more of him into her mouth and growls before sucking as she bobs her head up and down.

"Loki!" Steve cries out loudly as he's overcome with feeling, his climax hitting hard.

Loki swallows as much of him down as she can before she sits up. She smiles at him.

"Brat." He breathes out, slowly sitting up. "I adore you."

"As if I'd let you take care of yourself in the shower after what you did." She pulls him into a kiss.

He kisses back tenderly. "You're much too good to me."

"I am."

He pinches her ass. "You."

She rubs his chest. "You have to get ready, do you not?"

"Yes." He kisses her again.

"You should do that then."

"Yes." One last kiss and he is up and moving.

She watches him. His body is perfection. With a wave of her hand it isn't any longer, at least not what most people would think. It's skinny and short and yet still perfect to her.

He feels a bit odd getting in the shower, but puts it off to the amazing sex until he gets out and sees himself in the mirror. A shiver runs through him. "Loki?"

A wave of her hand, and he's back to his post-serum self. "Sorry. Curious."

"No, I just. Had to be sure it _was_ you." He kisses her again before dressing. "A little warning? I thought at first the serum had worn off or something."

"For the record, you're just as beautiful without the serum."

"Thank you." He smiles warmly as he tugs on his shirt. "I'll be back before supper. Need anything?"

"No." She changes her mind. "A kiss."

He pulls her in, pressing his mouth to hear lovingly.

"Thank you. Have a good run."

"See you soon." He heads out to meet Sam.

She changes back into a man and dresses before returning to work.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Sam and Steve walk in the door, laughing. Sam is telling some story that involves large gestures and exaggerated voices. They find Loki on the floor being attacked by the cats, a huge smile on his face.

Steve laughs as they see him. "You need some help there, darling?"

Sam moves in to pick up a kitten. "Look at this little hellraiser. You must be Steve Jr."

Loki sits up. "Steve thinks they take after me."

"All mischief, huh?" Sam strokes the kitten in his arms before letting it down. "How've you been, Loki? Keeping my boy out of trouble?"

He gets up and shakes Sam's hand. "You do know I was the God of Mischief, yes?"

"That's what the books say. Ain't what I say." Sam grins. "Steve promised me coffee and cookies. Unless you ate them all?"

Steve laughs. "There was that promise. You chat, I'll get it. Tea for you, baby?"

"Yes, please. And no I did not eat all the cookies." He invites Sam to sit. "I've missed you, Sam. How have you been?"

Sam takes the chair. "Keeping busy at the VA. I was expecting to see you around?"

"Sorry. Between Tony and Steve, I've been busy. I'll try to be by soon."

"Any time, man, just drop me a line." Sam smiles. "How are you doing, seriously?"

The smile thins slightly. "I have good days and bad. But Tony has actually given me a project I'm interested in. So that's helpful."

"That's good. Just take it as it comes, that's all any of us can do." He looks up as Steve returns with cookies and a coffee for him.

Steve smiles. "Right back with your tea, Lo'."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm being psychoanalyzed?"

"Sorry. Force of habit." Sam wraps his hand around his coffee.

"It's fine. It's nice to know you care." Loki smiles at him. "You must be a brilliant councilor."

"I try."

Steve's back, placing tea in front of Loki and clasping his own coffee.

"Thank you, love." He picks it up. "How was your run?"

"Good. I think Sam's getting faster." Steve grins.

"Don't start." Sam makes a face.

"What have you been up to, Sam?" Loki asks.

Sam considers for a moment. "Ive gone on a few dates with Kristy. The girl at the front desk at the VA? And I'm taking a class on meditation. I'm thinking it might help for the vets."

"Interesting. Steve has recently taken up Yoga."

"I had lovely teachers." Steve points out.

Loki cannot deny it. "But Steve was the loveliest," he points out instead.

"Gross." Sam teases. "I'm a little jealous, you guys seem happy."

"We are. Tell us about Kristy."

"She's a sweetheart, that one." Steve smiles and takes Loki's hand.

"Heart of gold, more like." Sam winks. "Well, she loves dancing and South American culture. She keeps threatening to teach me to bosa nova. I don't even know what that means."

"Sounds fun," Loki says. "We should all go dancing together."

"We could. What clubs do you guys frequent?" Sam sets down his cup and takes a cookie.

Steve shrugs one shoulder. "We like to try new places, different dancing."

Loki explains, "Our current favorite is a supper club that has live music. But if Kristy likes dancing, she must know of some interesting places."

Sam nods. "There's this one place she likes to go a lot, with really authentic Latino stuff. She's really big on embracing her heritage."

"Sounds fun."

"You should've seen, the other day when I was at the VA." Steve imitates a flamenco pose. "Dancing down the hall while walking with Mr. Willis."

Sam laughs. "Is that what you were laughing at when you came in?"

Steve nods before explaining to Loki that Willis is a WWII vet in his 90s.

"I wish I could have seen that," Loki says.

"You'd like her, Lo', I'm sure of it." Steve squeezes his hand.

"You'll have to introduce me."

"Come down, I will!" Sam holds his hands out as if its the most obvious thing.

"How can I refuse?"

"We're actually starting a new chat circle, Tuesday nights." Sam looks Loki in the eye. "For POWs. I thought I remembered that was something that might interest you?"

Loki looks away. "What time?"

"Eight until nine. We're planning to set it up like most of ours, discussing coping skills and life strategies as well as just support for each other." Sam puts a hand on Loki's shoulder. "You could be a good influence for some of the others."

Steve agrees silently as he keeps a careful watch on Loki.

The former god barks out a laugh. "Sorry. I have a difficult time thinking of myself as a good influence. That's Steve's job. Tuesdays at Eight. PM I take it?" 

"Yeah, pm. But don't give me that. If this guy lets you hang around, I know you're one of the good guys." Sam points a thumb at Steve.

"If nothing else." Steve speaks softly. "We could just check it out, give support."

Loki nods. "Can you stay for dinner?" he asks Sam.

"Love to. What's Steve making us?" He winks.

"Steve was thinking about making spaghetti. Will that be alright with the children?" Steve sticks out his tongue.

"With meatballs?" Loki asks, really not meaning for it to sound as sexual as it probably does.

"I was thinking meat sauce, would you prefer balls?" Steve winces as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Sam is chuckling quietly.

Loki is blushing slightly. "Meat sauce is fine."

"K. You two behave, I'll get started." Steve kisses Loki's cheek and heads to the kitchen.

"Not one bit of sexual tension between you, huh?" Sam's grin is huge.

"Apologies. He brings it out in me. We do try to tone it down when others are around."

"Nah, enjoy it."

Loki gives him a thankful smile. He asks about the VA and whether Sam plans on joining the Avengers. Sam is happy to chat about the VA though he says he's still waiting for an official invite for the Avengers.

"You're joking." Loki scowls. "The group needs diversity, and you have more than proven yourself worthy."

"Don't look at me." Sam shakes his head.

"We'll ask Steve or Bruce," Loki decides.

"I dunno." Sam frowns. "Pretty sure Steve's already got my back."

"Steve is good with support," Loki agrees. "Not so good with politics and red tape."

"Tell me about it. But I don't mind, really. Cause we do got each others backs where it counts." He nods.

"You're a good man, Sam. I don't want you overlooked because of it."

"Well, why aren't you an Avenger?"

"Because I don't want to be," he answers simply.

"Right." Sam tilts his head. "And they let your kind of skills walk out the door?"

"They know should Steve be in trouble, they could not keep me away."

Sam nods slowly. "You wouldn't be alone."

Steve makes a brief appearance. "Could you set the table, love?"

"Certainly." He gets up, intending to ask Steve about Sam's Avenger invitation when they are alone.

Steve is dealing with sauce, dinner almost done. Loki sets the table. He takes drink orders before putting two beers and one water for them.

Steve sets the food out and Sam comes over to join them. "This is really nice, you know?"

"Perhaps you should come over more often. We could make it a regular thing," Loki suggests.

"I don't wanna intrude." Sam's smiling even as he says it.

Steve shakes his head. "You wouldn't be, at all."

"Please, Sam. We can make it a story night or a game night."

"Game night?" Sam's eyebrows go up. "That could be fun. Have you played Cards Against Humanity?"

Steve grimaces, Sam's been trying to get him to play that for a while. "I think Loki would be worse at that than I would."

"I've heard of it," Loki says. "I've never played it."

"Its all about references. That you or I would not make, having not lived on earth most of the last few decades." Steve points out while looking at Sam.

"Nah," Sam waves his hand. "It'll just make it funnier."

"For you." Steve makes a face.

"I thought it was about being as dirty minded as possible," Loki says.

"It is. Steve's just being a stick in the mud. He's trying to convince me the robotic Hitler card isn't funny." Sam rolls his eyes.

"You didn't have to fight the guy!" Steve tries to defend.

Loki sits back and watches them bicker. He loves seeing this side of Steve, relaxed and open.

Sam points a finger. "Neither did you, you only fought Hydra."

Steve crosses his arms but he can't disagree either.

"You'd like it." Sam grins. "Just ask Loki to pull that stick from your ass first."

"Shut up." Steve shoves a piece of garlic toast in Sam's face to stop him.

Loki laughs. He definitely hopes they make this a regular thing.

Steve sighs and takes Loki's hand. "See what you've started?"

"I do. And I'm enjoying it immensely," he replies.

"Brat." He playfully pushes Loki's shoulder.

Sam finally swallows. "Steve was saying you're online, now?"

"Yes." Loki tells him about the blog and social media accounts. "It's all so different from Asgard."

"No kidding." Sam is very interested in it. "You could talk about Asgard on there. I bet people are curious."

"You could use some of my paintings." Steve offers quietly, then he pauses. "I should use the name Stark put aside for me to post art."

Loki nods, liking all of the ideas. "I could definitely write several pieces about what a wonderful artist you are and my experiences posing for you."

"It might help the books." Steve concedes.

"I'm so glad you found something so your whole life isn't fighting." Sam looks at Loki. "Your suggestion?"

He shakes his head. "I told him a story. The rest was all him." He looks at Steve with love and pride. "Now I just want to be sure he isn't taken advantage of."

"I've heard about the lawyers and everything. And how he thinks he'll probably end up with Stark anyway."

Steve ducks his head. "Well, I know Tony will take care if me. I just want to see what else is out there, you know?"

"Must be tough having a rich friend who wants to make your whole life easier." Sam deadpans.

"For a price," Loki adds. "People in power generally want something in return. They never do anything for completely altruistic purposes."

Sam nods towards Steve. "That one would be a multimillionaire if he stopped giving all his money to charity, you know that? There was an article about it once in the Economist. Between his army back pay and the matured stocks and bonds he had locked away from the 40s, not to mention the trademark on the Captain America name which the Starks thoughtfully registered for him. But this asshole. This asshole had Coca Cola stocks from the 1940s. How much were those worth when you cashed them in?"

Steve blushes dark. "I don't. I mean. Its nothing. I don't need it so I give it to those who do."

"How much?" Sam prods.

"I haven't sold them. Last I checked they were around 7 million."

"See?" Sam holds his hand out towards Steve. "Betcha never realized you were marrying money."

"No, I didn't." Loki tilts his head and looks at Steve. He takes his lover's hand. "You are the exception to the rule, and I love you for it. Even if part of me does think you're mental."

"For what? I really don't need it. I was only holding on to the coke stocks in hope that... Uh..." He's blushing again, darker if that's possible. "In case I had kids. I wanted to make sure there was money for them. I did tell you that you didn't strictly _need_ to work, Lo'."

"Are you even real?" Sam laughs.

"An excellent question," Loki says. "But until we're married I need a job to have a green card. And I don't think Steve would agree to bribing people."

"So how does a space alien get a green card? I mean, trying to fill out information like your birthday or place of birth really wouldn't work." Sam leans in.

Loki shrugs. "I filled it in as best I could. I put Asgard as the country. For my birthday Tony insisted I use January 8, 35 AD. He was very adamant."

Sam laughs. "Well, you share your birthday with royalty. That's Elvis Presley. I think David Bowie, too, only a different year."

Loki's eyebrows rise. "He's the one with the hips, yes?"

Steve nods. "The king of rock n roll. Guess that means we just missed your birthday."

Sam's still laughing. "That's too funny. He made fun of you on your green card app."

"How so?" Loki asks. "If the man was royalty, should it not be considered an honor?"

"He's making fun of you for want to rule the world. Comparing you to man who's moniker was 'the king' though he wasn't royal at all." Sam explains. "At least, that's what it looks like to me."

Loki takes this in, getting quiet and introspective as he considers it. "Well," he finally says, "I got what I want. I suppose the rest doesn't matter."

"Let him have his joke. I got the real prize." Steve pulls Loki's hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers.

Green eyes look at him with a glint. "Our joke was better."

"Oh by the way, he's mine?" Steve laughs. "Yeah, that went well."

"Back to my original topic, Sam, we should make this a regular thing. You can bring Kristy. And we can do something different every week if you like."

"That'd be nice." Sam nods. "But only if Steve promises not to make apple pie every single time."

"What? you like my pie?" Steve is confused.

"But I ain't losing my girl over your damned pie." Sam winks.

Loki feels lost. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Does she not like apple pie? I'm sure Steve would happily make something else."

"Too damned good. Just like everything he does."

"Stop it, Sam." Steve shakes his head fondly. "I'll give you my recipe, okay?"

Loki understands now. He smiles. "As charming as you are, I doubt Steve's pie would turn her eye away from you."

Sam tilts his head with a smirk. "Yeah, gotta be honest I'm glad golden boy's under your thumb. Now he can't steal the ladies."

"I'm not. I wouldn't." Steve's starting to get flustered until he realizes it's what Sam was aiming for. "I hate you."

"Nope." Sam pops the 'p', his smirk getting bigger.

"You two are like a comedy duo," Loki smiles. "I could watch you all night."

"Pretty sure I already told you I don't swing that way." Sam winks.

Loki shakes his head as he smiles.

"Oh, it's not like Loki shares." Steve teases and Sam laughs.

"Yeah, I bet he doesn't."

"Only with myself," Loki says with a wink at Steve.

Steve's blushing again. "Yes, love."

Sam sense a story. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Steve shakes his head. "But now _I_ have plans for tonight."

"Oh," that reminds Loki, "do tell Kristy that one of us can be female if that makes her feel more comfortable."

"Right." Sam nods. "Somehow? I don't think it will."

"Remember I mentioned people aren't necessarily going to be comfortable with your magic, love?" Steve whispers as he leans in to kiss Loki's cheek.

"Right. Of course." He isn't sure he'll ever get used to that.

"Oh, shit. I'm late." Sam startles as he looks at the time. "Thanks both for dinner, let me know when you want to do this next."

"Late? Meeting tonight?" Steve gets up with Sam, going to the door. 

"Yeah. Shoulda realized you two are too entertaining to leave on time." Sam chuckles.

Loki starts to pick up the dishes and take them to the kitchen. Steve cooked, so he'll clean whatever is there.

"Lokes, give me a call, yeah?" Sam calls before punching Steve's shoulder. "Take care of him, right?"

Steve nods, then he slowly closes the door after his friend. He takes a moment, his forehead against the door, before heading back to Loki.

"It was good to see Sam. You're never more relaxed than when you're with him," Loki observes.

"Not even with you?" Steve comes behind Loki, wrapping arms around his waist and resting his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"With the exception of me," Loki corrects.

"Good." Steve starts kissing gently along Loki's neck.

"So you have plans tonight?"

"I was thinking about putting on a movie and using my fiancé as a pillow."

"Sounds nice. How does your fiancé feel about being used in such a manner?"

"Not my problem. Though I am willing to negotiate."

Loki slowly shakes his head. "Let me finish here, and you can use me however you like."

"Thank you." Steve kisses him gently. "Natasha has suggested I need to see a certain movie."

"Another fun-filled romantic comedy like the one about the cannibal?" Loki does not sound enthused.

"No?" Steve sticks out his tongue. "It's called The Grand... Budapest Hotel, I think. It's supposed to be funny and cute."

"Well this should be interesting." He finishes up cleaning then goes to find Steve.

Steve has the movie up on the screen, the titles are very very pink. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Loki settles onto the couch and moves Steve's head onto his lap. "Well if we don't like it we can always stop it and watch something else."

"True enough." He smiles up at Loki. "Or I can turn and pay attention somewhere else, in this position."

Though he says, "Don't be naughty," the look on Loki's face clearly indicate he likes the idea.

Steve chuckles and cuddles closer as they start the movie. He finds himself strangely caught up in the colourful film, laughing often at the strange but likable characters and the bizarre situations they get into.

Loki is equally delighted. It all seems so exaggerated, but it works.

As the movie ends, Steve looks up to Loki and takes his hand. "Don't tell me you want to go steal a painting now."

"No, love. I am the lobby boy to your Mr. Gustave."

"Hardly." Steve chuckles. 

"Good choice, Natasha," Loki says. "So what now, love?"

"I lay here looking up at you and fall ever more in love?"

"Yes, so long as I'm allowed to do something other than sitting here feeling self conscious."

"Well, my other option... I was going to suggest you turn me female so I can return your favour from this morning." Steve brings Loki's hand to his lips, kissing his finger tips.

"Whichever you prefer, starlight," Loki replies as he strokes Steve's hair.

"Both? Can we somehow manage both?"

"Of course we can."

"You spoil me." Steve reaches his arms around Loki. "Mine."

"Someone should. You refuse to spoil yourself, Mr. Millionaire," Loki teases as he gently tugs on the blond hair.

"I'm not. I gave most of it away. I'm only a hundred-thousandaire."

"Proving my point. Even this house is meant to spoil me not you. Or is it meant to spoil us," he wonders.

Steve glances aside. "Mostly you, but a little me."

Loki sighs. "At the risk of spoiling the moment, I have a question. Why has Sam not been asked to join the Avengers?"

"I've already made the arrangements. As soon as Tony finishes his new wings, I get to tell him. Why?" Steve frowns a bit. Tony keeps getting pulled away from that project.

"Because he deserves it. Is there anything I can do to help it along?"

"No, but I should probably remind him. I haven't exactly been a good friend for Sam, that way."

"He'd certainly bring some needed diversity," Loki notes.

"Why? He's not the first soldier. Or even the first to fly." Steve's brow furrows.

Loki looks at him in disbelief. "Starlight, in your group of six, there is 1 woman, 1 Asgardian, and 4 white males. Granted one of those turns green but still."

"Oh. _That_ kind of diversity." Steve shrugs. "I didn't assemble the original team. Now that I can add to it, I'll add people who fight and fit well. I don't care what they look like."

"Fair enough," Loki says. "And we both know Sam fits that criteria."

"He's amazing."

"He is. So are you."

"Thank you. You're not so bad, yourself." Steve leans up to take a kiss.

"Why thank you. Have you finished admiring me?"

"I never will be, my entire life." Steve promises.

Loki can't help but smile at that. "Keep talking like that and you'll get me all emotional."

Steve laughs. "Again? You're so sweet."

"You bring it out in me."

"It seems I bring a lot out in you." Steve shifts so he's straddling Loki's lap.

"That you do. I am helpless before you," Loki says while looking at his lips. Steve leans in slowly to give a feather light kiss. "That's not really helping."

"I'm sorry?" Steve's thumb brushes Loki's lips. Loki silently says he knows Steve isn't sorry in the least.

Steve grins impishly. "I love you."

"Uh-huh."

"I do!"

Loki grins. "Oh I believe you. But I also believe that you, sir, are up to no good. Or very good depending on your perspective."

"I would like to point out." Steve wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders. "That it's currently you between my legs and not the other way around."

"Yes, I actually did notice that. Sometimes I am rather perceptive."

"Clearly I can't be up to anything." Steve gives him that innocent look of his, all big blue eyes and lashes.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" His fingers lift Steve's shirt just enough to stroke the skin above the waistband of his trousers. "You may have the world fooled into thinking you are all sweet innocence, but I know better."

"To be honest? I was sort of hoping you'd give in by now and tackle me to the couch."

"I can be very," Loki kisses the corner of Steve's mouth, "very," he kisses the other corner, "patient."

Steve pouts.

Loki also pouts. "Poor Captain Rogers. Are you feeling neglected?"

"Horribly." Steve rubs his nose against Loki's.

He moves to brush his lips against Steve's and says, "We can't have that." The kiss that comes next is slow and soft.

Steve purrs softly. "You could just. Keep doing that for a while."

"Mm-hmm." He takes his time, coaxing Steve's lips open to explore the warmth within. One hand moving to gently hold the back of Loki's head, Steve is happy to surrender control to his lover. Soon heat begins to enter into the kisses. Loki's breathing deepens as he needs to taste more. He pulls away to look at Steve. "Did you still wish to be a woman?"

"I wish to be the thing you desire most in this moment." He looks at Loki through thick lashes, cheeks flushed.

"Then you are perfect as you are." Loki caresses Steve's cheek then places his thumb in the beautiful mouth. "There's so much I want to do to you. So much I want to give you."

Steve sucks on the thumb. "I'm yours. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to moan my name as you come on me. But first I want you to take off your shirt."

"That's all?" Steve easily tugs the tee shirt over his head and tosses it aside.

"Now put on some music and dance for me," Loki instructs.

"Do I look like a monkey?"

"A very sexy monkey." One corner of Loki's mouth rises.

"Not funny." But he rises, turning on the stereo to 'Starting Over' by John Lennon. He grins and starts moving to it, holding his hands to Loki. The former God joins him, holding him close, letting Steve lead. They start to kiss once again.

Steve sings along softly between kisses. "when I see you darling,/ it's like we both are falling in love again,/ It'll be just like starting over." His hands move slowly down Loki's back.

Loki starts kissing his neck so that he will keep singing.

"Our life together is so precious together,/ We have grown - we have grown,/ Although our love is still special, /Let's take our chance and fly away somewhere alone." He claims Loki's lips again as the song ends. He couldn't have picked a more appropriate song if he'd tried. Another classic rock song comes on, but all he's focused on is Loki's warm lips.

Loki barely hears the music. He pulls away, taking Steve's hands and gazing into his eyes. He walks them to the bedroom. Steve plays with Loki's fingers as they go. He feels nervous but can't name why. 

At the side of the bed, Loki slowly unfastens Steve's trousers as they continue to kiss. Steve's hands slide under Loki's shirt, pushing it up. He raises his arms, allowing the offending garment to be removed. His eyes watch his lover when they are apart.

Leaning in, Steve licks then lightly sucks first one nipple then the other. His hands caress Loki's sides.

"You are glorious."

Steve looks up. "No, just in love."

"Show me how much."

"That's impossible." Steve's mouth attaches to Loki's collarbone as his hands find the closure for Loki's pants, fighting them open and off the slim hips.

Loki lifts Steve's chin to look in his eyes. "Try." 

He leans in for a deep kiss, sitting down and pulling Loki atop him. Kissing him deeply, Loki says nothing more. He decides to let his touch express his desire, his love, his need.

Steve's kisses slow. "I love you."

Loki's response is to get off him. He walks to the nightstand and carefully selects some lube. He hands the container to Steve.

Steve takes it, opening it. "And what do you want, my darling?" He slides a slicked hand over Loki's cock.

After the initial reaction of his body, Loki replies, "You. I don't even care how."

"C'mere." Steve pulls Loki into his lap, sitting across it, and continues to gently work his cock.

Loki nuzzles Steve's ear and neck as his hands seek stability from his love's shoulders. His breath warms the skin, and he breathes in Steve's scent.

"That's my sweetheart." Steve's free arm holds Loki's back. His thumb flicks over the head of Loki's cock, his hand doing a certain little twist. A small moan escapes Loki's mouth. He bucks automatically wanting more. When Steve does it again, he bites the lobe of his ear and groans. Steve hisses in want, pulling Loki closer and working him harder.

Loki begins to wiggle, purposely trying to give Steve some friction of his own. But at this rate he isn't going to last very long. Steve presses his mouth to Loki's ear. "Don't worry. You did ask earlier for me to come on you, and I plan to." Another wrist flick, and he lightly drags his thumb nail along the sensitized flesh.

That's all it takes. Loki's hands grip Steve's shoulders. His nose burrowd against Steve's neck. He comes with a soft cry, his seed spoiling over Steve's hand.

"Shh." He doesn't let go until he's sure Loki's done, rocking him gently.

"Your touch is laced with calming fire," Loki says between heavy breaths. "I love you."

Steve smiles and kisses him slowly. "Love you, too."

Green eyes look up with hopeful innocence. "Do I get to watch you now?"

"You do. So get comfortable."

Loki crawls off Steve's lap and ends up leaning against the headboard. "Ready."

Steve moves so he's in Loki's lap, looking into his eyes, and takes himself in hand. Loki drinks him in, still amazed that this is for him. Hand moving purposefully, Steve means to take this slow, make the most from it.

If he wasn't already spent, Loki would be getting hard again. "My beautiful starlight."

"My night sky." Steve pauses, taking Loki's hand in his and bringing it to his cock so they can work him together.

Loki's eyes remain on Steve's face, so expressive and beautiful. Steve's jaw is open, eyelids fluttering, as he lets feeling overwhelm him. His breath is slow gasps, with an occasional sound of Loki's name. Heart feeling as though it may burst from the sight, Loki can only watch. He doesn't want to risk running it with words, and in truth there are no words that could describe what he's feeling.

Finally, with a final gasp of Loki's name, Steve's come spurts forth, spattering onto both of them.

Loki pulls him close. "Beautiful."

"You sure are." He manages between breaths.

"We are," Loki compromises.

Steve nods, resting his head on Loki's shoulder.

"Rest and then bath or shower?

"Yes please. I'm sticky."

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "Which would you prefer, long bath or quick shower?

"Shower and bed." Steve sighs.

"Good choice. Whenever you're ready."

Steve whines softly. "Carry me?"

Loki changes him into a woman in order to fulfill the request. Even so, he still has some difficulty, especially when trying to get off the bed. He carries his love to the bathroom.

Steve laughs and kisses Loki's nose. "Brilliant."

"Will you want me too carry you back?"

"I won't say no, if you're offering." Her fingers slide over his arm.

"Then a woman you shall remain for our shower." He gets the water a warm temperature before helping her in. She nuzzles against him under the spray, her lips finding his chest.

Loki carefully cleans her off then himself. The water gets turned off. Then he wraps a towel around her.

"I know you love me, but times like this I can really feel it." She smiles warmly, tugging him in to share her towel.

He smiles and kisses the corner of her mouth. The towel barely covers them both, but it'll do. She pulls him in for a longer kiss, sucking gently on his lower lip.

"Bed," he reminds her. "Are we wearing pajamas tonight?"

"No, pajamas keep you too far away."

Loki gives her his best smile and dries her before picking her up and caring her to bed. He places her lovingly then crawls in beside her. She burrows against his body, touching every possible piece of skin.

He wraps his arms around her. "Have you said your spell, love?"

She says it aloud for him. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to keep asking, but I need you safe."

"It's okay, I understand." She tucks her head under his chin.

"I love you madly," he tells her.

"I love you sanely." She teases back.

"Good thing one of us is sane," he chuckles.

"Ssh. Time for sleep."


	59. Do it for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes missing.

Loki goes to the room 15 minutes before the meeting starts to ensure there are no technical glitches. Computer connects to the television and projects. The presentation pulls up without a problem. Even the online meeting appears to connect without a problem, though the true test of that will be when Steve connects in. He has water and his best suit on. He isn't nervous. He's had more difficult audiences than this before, and it isn't as though his life is on the line.

Steve signs in 5 minutes early, to make sure everything works. "Loki? Is this working?"

"Yes. I can hear you. Can you hear me?"

"Yep. Is everyone here yet?"

"No. You're the first. Can you see my screen?"

"Um. Yes?" Steve presses a few keys and then it's clear. "Ah, there we go. Definitely yes. You doing okay? Not too nervous?"

"No. Perfectly fine," Loki assures him. "This is nothing compared to the time I had to convince the dwarves they couldn't have my head because my neck wasn't part of the bargain."

Steve laughs. "I guess not. Still, good luck. And I love you."

"Thank you, starlight."

"Thanks, Steve, I don't mind you, either." Tony saunters in followed by a woman from PR.

"Everyone loves you, Tony," Loki says. "Isn't that what you're always telling me?" He smiles pleasantly.

"Glad someone's listening. Hey golden boy, your bed warmer's smarter than you." Tony points at the screen before walking to a chair. The poor PR girl just follows, she hasn't got a chance.

Loki greets her by name and thanks her for coming. He waits a few more minutes for any stragglers. "Please feel free to ask me questions as I go through the presentation. However if I answer it in a later slide, I may let you know and proceed without answering." He begins, detailing the use of social media over normal media.

Everyone listens politely the girl, Celine, is taking notes. Tony nods every so often. Steve is following everything with obvious interest. Tony's silence is making Loki more nervous. But he continues on as if nothing is wrong. Still, he can't help but feel that Tony does not like what he's hearing.

"Wait, go over that again?" Tony asks for the last point.

Loki lifts his head with confidence. "The media acts as a filter between our message, our selves and the wider audience. They shape the story into whatever they want. Social Media allows us to shape our own story. They can re-purpose it if the like, but the source is there for them to read themselves if they like."

"Good. Done." Tony crosses his arms. "Now explain to me why Steve won't do interviews."

There it is. Loki knew there would be at least one point of contention. "He will do interviews, just not specifically about our relationship."

Tony shakes his head. "I don't see how you're gonna get them to respect that."

"Honestly, it would be up to Steve to enforce it. My point is that he does better when he is allowed to be himself." Loki pulls up a spreadsheet. "The videos of Captain America or Steve Rogers that have the largest number of views are 1) him fighting 2) him being off-the-cuff in public 3) him talking back to reporters and finally 4) him being a talking head."

"Remind me what the talking head is?" Steve asks, suddenly thinking of just his face talking somewhere.

Tony laughs. "He does have that roguish charm."

Loki gives a small smile. "It's you being given a series of talking points that you just regurgitate to reporters. Like a politician."

"Oh. Ugh." Steve makes a face. "I don't like those."

Loki is very confident as he looks at Tony and Celine.

Tony shrugs. "Looks good to me." Celine agrees (of course) though she does offer a few small notes to make the process smoother for Loki. She also suggests a program for collecting popularity statistics from multiple sites.

"Thank you, Celine. That's very helpful," Loki says. "Well then. We shall continue down this path and regroup in say 6 weeks to review?"

"Yes. And then we should go have cheeseburgers." Tony crosses his arms with a nod.

"We could go have cheeseburgers now," Loki notes. "Except Steve. Sorry."

"It's fine, I have soup. Bye everyone." He waves to the screen.

Loki loves the sweetness of it. "Bye, love. I mean Steve."

Steve blows a kiss just as the screen goes blank. Tony makes a face. Loki starts to close and unplug things. "Thank you both for your input."

"Yeah, well. You seem to know what you're doing." Tony makes a point of not helping.

"Was that a compliment? JARVIS, did you get that? Tell me you videotaped it so I can send it to Steve." He smiles.

Tony shrugs. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I'll try not to," Loki assures him. "Now about those cheeseburgers..."

"Yeah, Happy knows a good place. You coming, Celine?" She shakes her head. She's clearly more than a little terrified of the billionaire.

"Let me just put my computer away. I'll meet you in the lobby." With that Loki disappears. He reappears back home where he puts his computer down and gives Steve a hug and kiss.

"Hey you." Steve puts a finger on Loki's nose. "So?"

Loki smiles. "Good. Very good." He gives another kiss. "I have to go back. Cheeseburgers."

"Don't let me hold you up. Go have fun." Steve teasingly slaps Loki's ass.

He returns to Avengers Tower with a chuckle. Tony is waiting in the lobby, chatting with Happy about his newest car. "There you are. What, did you stop for a quicky?"

"Steve and I are never that quick," Loki replies.

"T.M.I." Tony takes Loki's arm, dragging him to the car. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Bruce is just coming out of the elevator.

Tony raises a hand ."Bruce, join us!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm teaching Loki to be more American. With cheeseburgers."

"Oh. Well. I wouldn't want to get in the way of his education. Besides, I'm meeting someone for lunch," Bruce tells them.

Tony huffs. "Fine. C'mon Reindeer Games, we don't need him anyway." He hustles Loki into the car and instructs Happy to drive.

"Yes, sir Tin Man sir." Loki replies.

Tony laughs. "You've had cheeseburgers before, right, I'm not popping your food cherry here? Don't want Steve to be jealous."

Loki assures him that he has had cheeseburgers. "I found them very delicious. But I've also found they vary a lot."

"These are the very best. I wouldn't eat any less."

They end up at a tiny hole in the wall restaurant, the concept being to build your own burger using the toppings they have, or to choose one of their premade combos. Tony recommends the burger with avocado, tomato, onion, and Colby cheese.

Loki gets it but without the onions. It is delicious, but he isn't sure it's the best he's ever had.

"Oh come on. You have to at least admit the homemade chips are amazing." Tony says while waving one of said chips in Loki's face. "I know you're gonna drag Steve here."

"The chips are excellent," Loki concedes.

"That's all you're gonna give me?" Tony shakes his head. "See if I do anything nice for you again."

"Fine. The chips are extraordinary" Loki tells him. "And yes I will bring Steve here. Though I suspect you've brought him here already."

A hand waves. "Only once or twice."

Loki observes him for a moment. "You and Steve have a very brotherly relationship."

"I don't know. Growing up he was more like that uncle I never knew but always heard about." Tony orders them another round of drinks. "Where's this coming from, anyway?"

He shrugs. "Just an observation. Thor and I have a complicated relationship, but underneath it all we do love each other despite what has and will happen. It feels the same between you and Steve."

"All that from a cheeseburger? Huh." Tony looks mildly impressed.

"A bit more than the cheeseburger but yes."

"So now you've psychoanalyzed me, what's this supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Only that I'm beginning to understand."

"Understand what? I don't get it." Tony's not entirely sure this is the sort of conversation he wants to have with Loki.

"Why you tease him incessantly, and why he lets you. How you get on each other's nerves but defend each other so forcefully."

"Have you never had a friend, Lokes?"

Loki thinks for a moment. "No. Not really. Maybe one or two."

Tony looks at him levelly. "Yeah, Steve and I we're pretty normal for friends. Though I guess you wouldn't understand."

"No I suppose not."

"That's... kinda pathetic."

Loki shrugs. "Everyone preferred Thor. Everyone still does. Except Steve."

"It's because he smiles." Tony shakes his head. "You should try it."

"One may smile and smile and still be a villain," Loki paraphrases Shakespeare.

"Right. While that shit probably eases Steve's pants right off, it still doesn't change the fact that a pleasant demeanor will win more friends. Are we done? Let's be done. Waiter!" He summons someone over to settle the bill.

Loki comes very close to commenting on Tony's pleasantness or lack thereof but decides it isn't worth it.

They had back to the tower in relative silence, Tony still pondering the fact that Loki doesn't understand what it means to have friends. As they head back in, he comes to a decision. "We should throw an introductory party for you. Let the world know who you are."

"No," Loki replies almost immediately. "Thank you but no."

"See, this is why you don't have friends." Tony points a finger as he heads for the elevator. 

"I'd just go into diva mode as you call it," Loki replies. "Best to avoid that don't you think?"

"I don't know. I don't think Spangles would let you. Doesn't he get worried that he's the only person you ever spend time with?" Tony raises his eyebrows. "See you're not the only one who can psychoanalyze."

Loki shrugs. "You're saying I don't fit in and need to make friends on my own. Fine. Having an Avengers party may not be the best way to fix that."

"Who said anything about Avengers?" Tony smirks.

Green eyes scrutinize him. "Alright. If nothing else I can blog about it."

"I'll even let you pick half the guest list. People you would like to make friends." Tony rubs his hands together. "And there will be press."

"Of course there will." He wonders what Steve will think of this.

Tony's eyes are bright with laughter. "We'll call it your welcome to earth party."

Loki wonders who he could possibly invite. He knows no one, and he isn't sure he wants it to be only celebrities. And then he gets an idea that makes him smile.

The elevator stops at Tony's lab. "I want your invitation list by the end of the week, okay? Now get back to work. I've given you enough time today."

"Of course. Good day, Tony."

Tony waves, but his mind is already back on his current project, piecing together electronics in his head.

Loki goes home once the elevator doors close again. He needs kitty time to figure out how to select the people he wants for the party.

Surprisingly, Steve is not home. He's left his computer out, unlike him. The shield is in it's usual place, but he has taken one of the guns he keeps for undercover work.

After wandering around the house caring the kittens, Loki realizes he truly is gone. "I'm not going to worry," he tells Ink. "I'm sure he'd contact me if he needs help." He checks his phone to be sure he hasn't. Trying to dismiss the flutter of worry in his stomach, he plays with the kitties as he tells them what happened today.

It's another hour before Steve returns, he takes off his coat and walks in with a puzzled frown, not even realizing Loki's home.

"Hello, love. Everything alright?" Loki asks as he gets up to give him a kiss.

"Hey." Steve wraps his arms around Loki, his head on his shoulder. "I don't know."

"Where did you go?"

"I was checking on Bucky. He hasn't been answering his phone in the last week. I thought maybe he broke it or something." Steve's voice trails off.

"Did you find him?"

Steve shakes his head, lips pressing together. He looks a bit like he might cry.

"I'm sorry, love," Loki says a he holds Steve tight.

"His door was unlocked." Steve's voice is soft and a little rough. "It looked like he left in a damn hurry. I need. I need Tash."

The words hit Loki like ice water, but he tells himself it's only natural for Steve to want her now. He pulls away. "Call her," he says as gently as possible.

Steve frowns as Loki pulls away. "Where are you going? You are staying attached to me until Tash looks at that apartment and tells me it's not Hydra."

"I was just giving you room to call."

Steve eyes him. "Okay. Just don't. I want to be able to see you." He gets his phone to call Natasha, asking if she can make her trip to DC a few days earlier.

Loki keeps a hand on Steve's back. Steve gives Loki one of his sad smiles, but he's truly appreciative. As he hangs up with Natasha, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, as though deflating. "She'll be here tonight."

"Good. Should I prepare the extra room for her?"

"She still has her apartment here." He pauses, suddenly unsure. "But maybe it'd be safer?"

"I'll prepare it in case it's needed." He doesn't yet. He wants to be sure Steve is okay first.

"I only just got him back. He can't. He's okay, right?" Steve bites his lip.

Pulling him back into a hug, Loki replies, "I'm sure he is. He's a resourceful man."

"Is he running? Why wouldn't he come to me? Loki?"

"I don't know, love. Perhaps he's changed more than you realized."

Steve ducks his head with a heavy sigh, clinging tightly to Loki.

"I love you. Whatever you need, I'm here," Loki reminds him.

"I know. I'm sorry." He gives Loki a light kiss. "Why don't you distract us both, tell me about the rest of your day?"

Loki guides Steve to the couch. "Well Tony is concerned that I have no friends, so he wants to throw me a party."

That catches Steve's attention. "What? How does that work?"

Sighing, he replies, "He wants me to give him a list of people I'd like to befriend. Then he'd invite them and, I don't know, I suppose I'm meant to charm them."

Steve rubs his forehead. "Welcome to the life of the notoriously rich. Any ideas who to invite?" He takes Loki's hand, begins playing with his fingers.

Loki smiles. "I was planning on inviting street performers mostly."

"Seriously? You're terrible. I would've invited the X-Men, or Doctor Strange, at least Sam." Steve's eyes stay on Loki's hand.

"Of course Sam. And I did say mostly not all." He frowns. "It was the rebellious prince in me."

"I'm glad he's taken to you."

"Who? Sam?"

"Tony." Steve looks up slowly.

"Tony. I rather got the impression that he tolerates me so he can study my magic."

"He's putting in actual effort for you Loki, throwing a party?" Steve shakes his head. "You're growing on him."

"And here I thought it was for you, so you wouldn't worry about me."

"I doubt that."

Loki shrugs. "I've never met anyone exactly like him."

"Underneath it all, he's a good guy. I promise." Steve leans into Loki, trying to relax. 

"I'm coming to understand that." He pulls Steve against him. "Shall I turn on the news? Or do you prefer the quiet."

Steve turns his head so he can bury his face in Loki's neck. "Music." 

Loki waves his hand, and John Coultrain starts playing.

"This is my fault." Steve whispers miserably. "I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"This is not your fault," Loki tells him. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"I've failed him again."

"No you haven't. You don't know what happened yet. And blaming yourself won't help." Loki knows Steve is like this because he feels powerless. "Have you asked JARVIS to send you any camera footage or satellite imagery?"

Steve shakes his head. "I have to log on to access JARVIS here."

"I'll get your computer," Loki announces as he gets up.

Steve whines and collapses into Loki's empty space. Loki laughs though he knows he shouldn't. He returns with the computer, telling Steve to sit up or get sit upon. Steve grumbles and sits up. 

Once seated, Loki boots up the computer and and asks JARVIS for the video.

The only security camera is for the lobby of the building and it's last records of Bucky comes from the week before, showing him walking out seemingly peacefully with two men. He hasn't brought anything with him, no bag, no phone, no weapons. Steve watches it and then demands it play again. It plays again and again. Loki tries to look for any clues but sees nothing odd.

"Who are they, why does he trust them?" Steve tries to get a better view of the faces, but it's tough from the angle.

"I don't know, love. Maybe Natasha can help."

"She is the best." He starts working with JARVIS trying to pull up absolutely anything from the area in the time.

Loki is glad Steve is occupied.

After a few minutes, Steve looks up. "I'm sorry. I'm terrible. We were talking about you and then I just..." He frowns.

"Don't be sorry. I can wait," he assures his love.

"This can wait. I can't do anything until JARVIS finishes his search and Tash is here." He sets the computer aside and composes himself. Let's have dinner, and you can tell me who you actually want to invite to Tony's thing, and how much you actually don't want it."

"What gave me away?" Loki asks.

"I caught your diva act, remember? I'm pretty sure you don't care for crowds." Steve eyes Loki. 

He sighs. "I'm doing it to appease Tony."

"Now you sound like me." Steve pulls Loki into his lap. "I can talk him out of it, if you want?"

"No. You're right. It would be a good way to get the X-Men here." Loki plays with Steve's fingers. "I still want to invite some street performers though."

"Find a sword eater. Those guys are amazing." 

Loki nods and starts counting on his fingers. "Sword eater, human statue, and at least one musician of some kind."

Steve chuckles. "That could actually be really fun."

"See," Loki says triumphantly. "I knew it would be an interesting idea. It would make it incredibly eclectic. And it would give the press something to write about."

"But who will they be entertaining? I think that's sort of the point." He lightly kisses Loki's cheek.

Loki's brow scrunches. "I'm not sure I want them to perform. I just think they'd have interesting things to talk about."

Steve nods slowly. "Oh. That would also be interesting, yeah."

"Are there any artists you'd like to meet?" Loki asks.

"Uh. I don't know. There's so many." He licks his lips as he considers. "Maybe some writers? Or musicians? I mean. You can invite anyone."

"I want to invite Logan and Professor Xavier." He smiles. "And Hank McCoy. And Storm I think. Ooh, we could invite the Cliks."

"Now you're thinking." Steve grins.

Loki leans his head against Steve's. "I just don't want it to be a rich people / celebrity affair. That's not us. I should probably be writing this down." He pulls up an email to be sent to himself and starts writing down names and/or occupations. "Well, I know what I shall be doing this weekend."

"Don't forget Sam. Or Doctor Strange." He runs his hand over Loki's arm. "I thought you and Strange got on well."

"We did." He adds Sam, Doctor Stephen Strange, and Wong. "Does Wong have another name?"

Steve's eyes go wide. "I have no idea."

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps he's like one of those one-name celebrities." He adds the President of the United States just because. "Maybe we should invite that one boy who was afraid to come out to his parents."

"That would be really nice." Steve tilts his head. "Will this be a dancing type party or just a stand around and talk party?"

"I have no idea."

"You should let Tony know what you prefer." 

"Dancing then I think."

Steve sighs. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"I can't wait to dance at your party. I love dancing with you." It's a good thought to focus on, to keep his worry at bay.

"Hungry?"

"Why do you ever ask? Really?"

"A miracle could happen," Loki insists. "What would my love like to eat? Pizza from Chicago?" he teases.

"Don't make me divorce you before we're wed." Steve teases back.

"Then what - burgers, Greek, Thai?"

Steve scratches his head as he decides. "Thai, I guess."

Loki leaves and returns with the takeout menus. "Are we buying one of everything?"

Steve blushes. "Is that okay?"

"You're paying."

"I usually do." He looks over the menu. "Unless there's something you want more of?"

"No." He calls and asks for one of everything. "Yes I'm serious. It's for Captain Steve Rogers."

Steve blushes more at the call, knowing they'll recognize him.

"Yes. Thank you." Loki chuckles. "You're very welcome. I will certainly let him know." As he ends the call, he tells Steve, "You are their favorite Avenger."

"Probably because I keep them in business." He shakes his head.

Loki shrugs. "I'm sure that's not the only reason."

"I'm not Tony, or Thor." He shrugs.

"Yes those are certainly very good reasons why they'd like you better."

There comes the blush again. "You know what I meant."

Loki loves that blush. "Some of us prefer people who don't need to be the center of attention."

"You are my darling exception, love. I know I'm not the most popular by a long shot."

"Fools all of them I say." Loki kisses his cheek.

"Maybe I just need to sleep with more of them." Steve winks.

Loki hits him with a pillow for that.

"Oof." Steve grunts and steals the pillow. "What? I wouldn't actually."

"You better not."

"Love, you satisfy my every sexual fantasy and that's even before we talk magic." He tries to take a kiss. "Even if you didn't, I'd still rather try with you than cheat."

Loki kisses him. "Good answer." He kisses him more.

"It's the truth." Steve enjoys the kisses, tugging Loki in. The computer gets moved to the table so that Loki can get closer.

"Don't start anything." Steve murmurs. "Dinner should be here soon."

"Yes, sir." He doesn't pull away.

Steve doesn't mind. They can keep kissing until the food arrives. It finally comes. Loki tells Steve to answer to give the delivery person a treat. Steve has no idea what Loki means by 'treat' but the young man seems to be a fan, so once the food is out of his hands, they snap a photo and Steve signs an autograph. As the door closes, he looks at Loki with raised eyebrows.

"Really, love, you can't be surprised," Loki says as he goes to set the table. "Should I get a plate for Natasha?"

"I doubt she'll be here for another couple hours. She's driving." He frowns. "She can help herself to leftovers, though."

Loki gives him a kiss then continues, getting them both beers. Steve is setting out the food. Once more he reminds himself to focus on the task at hand when he accidentally drops a container. Loki says nothing, just quietly goes to help him clean it up. It didn't leave much of a mess.

"Sorry." Steve tries to smile. "Lets eat?"

"Let's eat," Loki agrees. During dinner he tells Steve about Volstagg and how his appetite would put Steve's to shame. He describes some of the feasts of his youth.

Steve smiles, but it's obvious his mind's not all there. Even his appetite is small, for him.

Loki had hoped his attempt at distracting Steve would be more successful. Since that didn't happen, he makes Steve clean the kitchen with him. It's good to keep busy, even if Loki does occasionally need to remind him what he's doing. He keeps checking the clock, hoping Natasha will arrive sooner than later.

Dishes done and cats fed, Loki asks Steve to read to him. He figures that will help Steve from spiraling into worry again. Steve takes the book and he tries, he really does, but the words refuse to stay in focus. But it at least serves its purpose of distraction. Steve practically jumps out of his skin when the doorbell sounds. Loki takes the book and puts it away as Steve goes to let Natasha in. She hugs him as soon as she's in the door.

Steve holds her tightly. "Do you want yo go now? Or would you prefer to look with fresh eyes in the morning?"

She looks over at Loki, her head still perched on Steve's shoulder. He mouths 'Now' with eyebrows raised as though asking. "Now," she tells Steve.

He releases her. "Let me get my coat. You coming, Lo'? Maybe you could sense something?"

He wasn't planning on going. But since Steve asked, Loki decides to accompany them. He puts his coat, scarf, and hat on then follows them out to the car.

When they get to the apartment, Steve only has to lightly push for the door to open. They walk in slowly, everything is neat and put away except for a sink of clean dishes. Bucky's cell phone is on a coffee table in the living room. Some of the plants are looking a little withered from lack of care.

Natasha looks at everything, searching for the tiniest detail. She picks up the cell phone with a gloved hand. She turns it over and smiles. "He must not want you to open it," she says, showing Steve the screen asking for a fingerprint.

"Oh." Steve leans in, pressing his finger to the screen, just out of curiousity. To all their amazement, the phone lights up. There are indicators for the messages he left, and the typical phone operating icons. Disturbingly, the background of the phone appears to be the Hydra emblem. Steve's eyes go wide and his breath catches. "What does it mean?"

"Not sure yet," Natasha replies, visibly surprised that Steve's print opened it. She thought they'd have to lift Bucky's print to do that. "Look through it. See if he left you any clues."

"How did he have my print?" Steve is also a little surprised. He searches the phone until he finds a tiny icon that looks like his shield. Well, it's horribly obvious but why not? What he's greeted with is a wellspring of files on himself. Hundreds of documents, including photographs and health records and just everything.

Loki walks over and looks. "If it was all a ruse, if he meant to turn that over, he would have taken the phone with him."

"Explains how he had my fingerprint. Shit. Look at this stuff. _I_ don't even have this much info on me." He just keeps scrolling through more and more documents.

Natasha wonders if they should give it to Tony.

Steve closes the program and shakes his head. "But there must be something, right? Why else would he have it locked to my print?" He looks at the Hydra background again. Maybe that...? "Maybe he just wanted me to see his background?" He holds it up for Natasha.

"Something's off," she realizes. "Look at the eyes."

"What? I don't see it." He looks at the phone again.

Natasha grabs the phone and looks through the pictures, figuring the background is there somewhere. She finds it and enlarges the image. "Is that the creepy guy that was in the SHIELD computers?"

"Zola? I." He tilts his head. "Yeah. I think so."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps Bucky is telling you he still exists."

"Shit. No. We destroyed that asshole. Besides, how does that help us find him? And how did he have time to leave this? Unless... do you think he knew someone might come for him?" Steve is getting twitchy, his arms are crossed but his fingers are tapping his arm. 

"Perhaps we should let JARVIS examine it." Loki wonders why he is the only one who thinks of using JARVIS.

"If we do that. it might be better to get it to New York, to the main computer. My laptop access limits JARVIS's function."

Loki holds out his hand and waits. Steve hands it over. "Thank you, darling."

He nods then disappears.

Steve looks around the apartment again. He picks up a Captain America coffee mug, turns it over and puts it down again with a sigh. He decides to start watering the plants, since Bucky _will_ be back soon.

Natasha decides to look through Bucky's stuff. "Spartan," she notes.

"Yeah." Steve peeks into the bedroom, to check for plants. He stops when he sees a large Captain America poster beside the bed with "do it for him" written on it in marker. "Oh. Oh, Buck."

"Looks like you've got quite the fan. But we knew that already didn't we." Natasha pats his shoulder.

Steve sighs. "Now I just feel more guilty."

"Why?"

"I should have checked on him sooner, I should've taken better care of him. We have an extra room, he should've been staying with us." Suddenly Steve finds the carpet very interesting. "I can't be his only reason. He needs to have more purpose."

"Steve, I could be wrong, but I think staying with you would have been worse. Seeing you happy with Loki..." She shakes her head.

Steve shakes his head. "Bucky knows I love him. He knows, we're like brothers. But have I failed him by letting him think like this?"

Natasha shrugs. "Like what?"

"Like I'm an idol instead of his friend." Steve is looking at the poster, his hand reaches out to touch the words, then he pauses, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it?"

Steve lifts the poster, revealing an envelope taped to the back. "It was lumpy."

Natasha waits impatiently for him to open it.

He's careful to keep the poster intact, but he gets the envelope open and two keys on a ring fall into his hand. "Seriously?"

"Curiouser and curiouser."

"Oh my God. What do we do with these? Just try every lock in the city? Are they even related to his disappearance?" Steve runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yes. Or we could see if there is something special about them, some making or something," Natasha suggests.

Steve hands them over. "They look like keys to me. This one is smaller, it might be a locker or something. But this just looks like a house or mail key."

"Safety deposit box," Natasha says.

"How would we find that?"

"Maybe it's on his phone."

"Which Loki is checking out right now." He puts his hands on his hips. He's frustrated and still very worried and part of him just wants to curl up in bed with Loki wrapped around him until it all fixes itself.

Natasha hugs him. "You'll figure it out." She gets an idea. "Was there a a bank in Brooklyn you used to use?"

"I doubt it's still open. Though, maybe the building is still used? It's worth a look." He takes the keys, looking at them as if for the first time.

"Now what."

"See what Loki has in the phone? Guess I'm going to New York tomorrow." He shrugs. "I really don't know, though."

"The way you two have been going to New York, you may want to get a second house there."

"Seriously." Steve rubs the bridge of his nose.

Loki returns. "Our wonderful AI is going through the phone as I speak."

Steve looks up with a somewhat pained, needful expression. "You asked for any information to be sent to my computer?"

"No, I asked him to call you. The information will be placed on a secured server that you can access on your computer."

"Okay. Okay." He drags it out the second time as he tries to think. "I guess... There's nothing else we can do, for now."

Natasha fills Loki in on the keys then drives them back to the house. She takes the extra room once they've decided what time to leave for New York in the morning.

Steve paces the bedroom with nervous energy. He knows he should rest but he just needs to burn off some steam.

Loki tries to ignore him but finds he can't. He finally sits up in bed and asks, "Sex?"

"What?" Steve pauses, looking at Loki like he's insane. (Despite, in fact, being the insane one in this case.)

"Do you want to have sex?"

Steve frowns. "I love you, but I'm really not in the mood." He crosses his arms. "I can go downstairs if I'm annoying you."

Loki gets up and gives Steve a hug. "I love you. Please go downstairs and exercise."

Steve hugs Loki back tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand," Loki assures him. "I love you."

Steve gives Loki a light kiss. "Don't you stay up worrying about me. One of us should sleep."

"I'll do my best."

With one last kiss, Steve heads down to try and burn off his energy through exercise.

Loki returns to bed. It feels empty without Steve there, but eventually he falls asleep. It's nearly 4am when Steve finally crawls into bed, carefully spooning up to Loki. The sorcerer sighs as he nestles against his lover.


	60. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Bucky continues with few leads and only scattered clues.

When the alarm comes it's both far too early yet not soon enough. Steve hasn't slept, just abused the warmth and comfort of his lover's sleeping form.

Loki groans. "That's you."

"You're not coming?" He reaches over to turn it off but stays curled around Loki.

"I'll follow later, after I've fed the cats."

"I'll miss you." He nuzzles Loki's neck, giving a gentle kiss.

Loki mumbles, "You'll have Natasha."

"She's not you." He plants another kiss on Loki's cheek before sitting up with a stretch. His back snaps audibly.

"Did you get any sleep?"

He looks over mid stretch. "No, but I'll be okay. I've gone longer without."

Loki rolls over and scowls up at him. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Find me information on Bucky, then I'll be able to sleep." He rises and heads for a quick shower.

"Fuck Bucky," Loki mumbles.

Luckily, Steve doesn't catch that as he returns to find clothing. "You okay, my love?" Steve crawls back onto the bed, over Loki.

"Of course." He gently touches Steve's cheek. "You go on. I'll see you at the Tower."

"I owe you." He takes Loki's hand, kissing it gently. Then he's up, looking for a cup of coffee and a former soviet.

Natasha is just coming out of the guest room and trying not to trip over kittens. "They've gotten big in just a couple of months."

"Don't tell Loki, they're still his tiny babies." He offers her his arm. "C'mon little sister, I need to find some coffee."

"Coffee sounds amazing. Did you sleep any?" she asks.

He directs her to the kitchen. "Not a wink. You? I didn't keep you up by being downstairs, did I?"

"I managed a few hours," she tells him.

He hands her a cup as soon as it's ready. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk," she decides. Natasha takes her coffee differently depending on her cover and her mood.

He pulls the carton out for her. "I think Loki's probably mad at me." He takes his own coffee black.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that I didn't go to bed last night. He... I don't think he likes things he can't control." Steve frowns, unsure if he's explained it well.

"Does anyone?" Natasha takes her friend's hand. "He probably still sees Bucky as a threat. You being so worried about him can't be easy. The fact that he's helping at all is more than I would have expected."

Steve considers that. "He should realize it's no different than if Thor went missing. I'd do anything to help Loki find him."

"Only Thor doesn't have a massive crush on him."

"Bucky and I came to an understanding." Steve's lips are pinched as he says it. There was a lot of evidence yesterday that it might be one sided.

"Even so. Gods tend to be jealous creatures." She shrugs. "At least that's what I was taught."

"I only ever had one God." Steve stares into his coffee.

"Right. It's not like he killed all of the Egyptian's first born sons or anything. Or got pissed when the people following Moses started worshipping other gods."

"Okay, I get it. I'll remind Loki that I'm his. After we get to New York."

She shrugs. "Whatever."

"Let's get going. You can tell me all the other ways I'm a bad boyfriend in the car."

"I didn't say you were a bad boyfriend. Maybe he's the bad boyfriend," Natasha counters. "Maybe you should be with Bucky instead."

"I don't feel anything, physically, for Bucky. He's my brother." Steve shakes his head. "We'd be a terrible match."

"I forgot, you're running on no sleep. I'll keep my teasing to a minimum," she promises.

"Probably safer if you drive, too." He admits.

"You got it." She grabs her bag before heading out the door with him. As they pull away, she asks him to pick out some music.

He's only brought his uniform and shield, and he tosses that bag in the back before picking out a Cliks album. It's that kind of day.

Loki is already at Avengers Tower when they arrive. Not only is he already there, but he's already written a blog post telling a story from his childhood on Asgard and posted it. He's also looked at some of what JARVIS has found on Bucky's phone.

"Hey cheater." Steve comes up behind Loki and wraps his arms around his shoulders, a sloppy kiss is pressed to his ear.

"Did you expect any less?" He points to the computer screen. "Bucky had accounts at Bank of Brooklyn and Wells Fargo. He also is paying rent on a storage unit."

Steve stares at the information and gives Loki another kiss. "I ought to make love to you right here, wonderful creature. Anything else before I try my keys?"

"He's been receiving money from an account in Switzerland. And he loves Cocoa Puffs," he adds.

"Receiving or stealing?" Natasha asks.

"That is unclear," JARVIS replies.

"Cocoa puffs?" Steve furrows his brow.

"Coupons, Sir," JARVIS replies. "He receives coupons for Cocoa puffs in his email."

"Oh." Steve sighs. "I need relevant information. Find out about this Swiss account."

"Swiss accounts are notoriously private and difficult to gain information on," JARVIS tells him.

"JARVIS, don't make me get your father. Do this for me."

"I will try, Captain. However I can give no guarantees."

"Thank you." He takes the keys out, holding them in his hand. "Now how do I figure out what belongs to these?"

Natasha slaps his belly with the back of her hand. "Small key is safety deposit box, remember? Let's get you a fake ID and find out which bank it's in."

"Ow. Thanks. I meant figuring out which bank." He pushes her shoulder.

"I say we start with Bank of Brooklyn."

"As good a place as any. What were you saying about a fake ID?" He tucks the key back in his pocket. "We could abuse our Loki and just look like Buck."

"Well that's no fun."

"It's fine," Loki says. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Steve takes Loki's hand, squeezing gently. "When this is all over, you get an entire weekend of anything you want. Anything."

Loki believes him but wonders when that weekend might be. Sometime far into the future he guesses. Smiling for his lover's benefit, he says, "Promises, promises. Let's go."

The bank is large and old, but not the original. "This used to be a National Bank. I used to sell papers just there." Steve points as they stand outside.

"Showtime, boys," Natasha says and starts heading for the doors.

Steve follows, pulling his ball cap down and trying not to be nervous. The illusion begins as soon as Steve crosses the threshold. Steve steps up to the counter. "Excuse me, uh. This is terribly embarrassing. I've forgotten the number of my safety deposit box." The girl is sweet and friendly, but does still ask for ID.

Natasha watches as the girl tries to flirt with Bucky/Steve. The man is totally oblivious. She isn't sure if that's because he's focused on the mission or just still hasn't gotten any good at recognizing it.

He truly is oblivious. Steve finally gets things sorted, awarding the girl with a winning smile when she gives him the number. Luckily she's professional enough not to also give her number. Steve takes the paper and nods Natasha to the back of the bank with him.

She follows. The girl goes with them, using her key with his, they open the box. Then she leaves them alone.

Inside the box is a strange assortment of things; a handgun from WWII, a vile of what looks like blood, half a packet of cigarettes (WWII issue, Marvels), and some Captain America trading cards (the vintage kind). "Well." Steve pokes through it. There's something about the cigarettes that gets him. He picks them up, holding the box with both hands.

"Anything not what it seems?" Natasha asks.

Steve slips a cigarette out, except it's not a cigarette. It's a rolled up paper. "Well, these are usually filled."

Natasha smiles. "Gotta love spy craft."

He unrolls the paper. Inside are a set of co-ordinates, nothing else. No note, no words. "What do you think it is?"

"Road trip?"

"I guess so."

Natasha looks up the coordinates on her phone. It's actually closer than she anticipated.

The two head back out to let Loki know what they've found. "So the question is do we follow the co-ordinates or figure out the other key goes?" Steve looks between the two of them. "I vote coordinates."

"Aye aye, Captain," Natasha replies.

"Loki? You with us or would you prefer to head back?"

"Whichever you prefer, love."

Steve frowns. "Of course I want you with me, but I want you to have your choice. I know you're not Buck's biggest fan."

"I'm not. I'm yours. I'll go with you if only to ensure your safety," Loki says, knowing he may have just said something wrong.

Steve nods, reaching for Loki's hand. "Okay Tash, did you pull up where we're going?"

"Sure did. We're heading back to Maryland."

Steve groans. "Alright, let's get going."

They get back into the car and start driving back the way they came. "When we see Bucky again, I'm charging him for gas," Natasha decides.

"What, why not charge it to Stark? I'm sure he won't notice." Steve teases.

"Stark isn't the one sending us on this goose chase."

"He can afford to fund it, though." He huffs a sigh and looks out the window.

Loki stares resolutely out the window, wondering if Steve will always be protecting and making excuses for Bucky. Natasha glances at him through her mirror. "Music?" she asks.

"Whatever you want." Steve climbs to the backseat to sit with Loki (which isn't easy, given his size). He takes out a penny and puts it in Loki's hand.

Loki looks at it confused. "What's this?"

"A penny for your thoughts."

Loki hands it back. "Perhaps later when they're fully formed."

"Mmn." Steve leans his head on Loki's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"I love you," Loki says, leaning his head against Steve's. "And sometimes I hate how good you are. Which seems odd since it's one of the things I love about you."

"And I hate when you get jealous even though I love how possessive you are of me." He takes Loki's hand. "I know you'd do the same for Thor as I'm doing for Bucky."

"Thor would not have been so obtuse," Loki points out.

"I think the only reason we have any clues is because Bucky believed he was going to be recaptured in the first place. We could've had nothing."

"Sometimes it pays to be paranoid," Loki notes.

Steve hums softly. "I guess. I hope he's okay."

There is nothing to say to that, so Loki lets it hang in the air. He takes Steve's hands and starts tracing soft intricate patterns into them. He hopes the car, the music, and the touch will work to lull his lover to sleep. And it does, soon Steve's breathing slows and he's cuddling closer to Loki. Natasha smiles when she sees Steve sleeping. For that, if nothing else, she's grateful he found Loki.

Unfortunately, the trip is too short for more than a nap. Steve mumbles as he's gently shaken awake. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love. But it's time to go."

Steve nods, yawning. "What are we looking at?"

"Abandoned warehouse?" Natasha guesses from outside the car.

Steve steps out, looking at it, he goes to his bag in the car and pulls out his shield. "Think I'll need this."

"Can't hurt," Loki notes. "I'll go around back." He starts walking to the left.

"Be careful." Steve reminds him even as he starts towards the door.

Natasha straps on her stingers and checks her gun before following him in.

The door is unlocked and opens easily on slightly squeaky hinges. Steve steps in, looking around for absolutely anything.

"This looks unpleasant," Natasha says quietly.

"Reminds me of when we found Zola. See any secret doors?" He sniffs. The whole place just feels of Hydra.

"No, but I see ominous plastic divider strip thingies like at a meat plant." She moves towards them, gun pointed out. "I say we go through there."

Steve nods, leading the way. On the other side is the far too familiar sight of a medical lab, now abandoned. "Damn. I would love a copy of what's on these computers, though."

"Hellooo!" comes Loki's voice from somewhere. "Echo!" They can hear the word bounce around.

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Really?" she asks Steve.

Loki starts singing, "Some enchanted evening, you will see a stranger."

Steve chuckles at Loki's silliness. "Do you have a thumb drive? I've got one on my belt in the car."

"Yeah." She fishes one out of her utility belt and hands it over.

"Thanks." He starts fiddling with a computer. "If this place really is Hydra, I'm still expecting a hidden door somewhere. I mean, this place should have an upstairs. It's bigger on the outside."

Loki walks in. "That's interesting but not that strange. I passed a stairwell on my way here."

"Oh." Steve blushes slightly. "Did you go up?"

"Not yet." He starts looking around, picking things up and setting them down. "I decided to lure anyone out. Hence my performance."

"We heard." Steve finishes with the computer, then he takes his shield to it and the two others there.

Natasha looks out of the room. "Must be abandoned. Or Loki scared them all away with his singing."

"I have a lovely voice, thank you very much."

"I'm heading up," she says as she leaves.

"C'mon." Steve playfully slaps Loki's ass as he passes him to follow Natasha.

Loki smiles before following.

Upstairs leads them to a long hall, but then as they come out of it there's a strange metal chair with numerous attachments and what looks like a metal coffin with a glass window along with rows of computers. "...shit." Steve breathes in dismay.

Natasha walks over to the coffin. "Cryogenic chamber. Explains why Winter Soldier never aged."

Steve wanders to the computer to see if he can get any data off it. "This must be where they were keeping him when SHIELD fell. Think we can figure out where they moved to?"

Taking another USB drive out of her belt, Natasha walks over and plugs it in. "Let's find out."

Steve starts a transfer of data while searching through the memory. "It looks like everything was backed up..." He uses a hacking trick Natasha taught him. "In Omaha? Does that look right? But are they there or is it just a server?"

"Probably a server."

"Do you have an exact location?" Loki asks. "I can check."

"An IP address, which..." Steve pulls out his phone and calculates the exact location. "Copy and destroy if it's a server, darling." He steals another thumb drive off Natasha, he would steal two but it seems to be her last, and holds it out.

Loki takes it and a kiss before disappearing.

"He's handy." Natasha takes a closer look at the chair. She sits in it, examining the restraints that would be used.

"He's so much more than that." Steve's a little wistful.

It gets lost on Natasha as she looks up at a metal headpiece. "What's that?"

"Ah, nothing." He rubs the back of his head. "You enjoying that torture device?"

"No. I mean what is that?" She points up.

Steve looks. "I'm not sure. Some sort of mind control?"

She practically jumps out of the chair. Frowning at it, she looks almost ill. Her eyes trace the wires. "Shock treatment."

"Maybe this is how they kept Buck a blank slate? But he's remembered so much in these months... They'd have to do it a lot to keep him usable."

"I don't think it's been used for a while."

"Thank God. It looks like it would hurt like hell." He gently tugs one of the straps.

"It does." She points her gun at the shock treatment apparatus and shoots it three times. The helmet clatters onto the chair.

Steve nods his approval. "We should take this whole place down. Don't suppose you brought any C4?"

"Not enough for the whole building. But it should be enough to destroy this room and the other one."

"Works for me." Steve looks around. He's starting to worry about Loki even if he knows the mission will take time.

"Be right back." Natasha heads back to the car. She returns a few minutes later with four bars of C4 and two detonators.

"Ah, I adore you." He starts calculating the best location to place each.

Loki returns with two USB sticks. "I come baring gifts. However, it wasn't just a server. So I introduced one of Tony's special viruses."

Steve turns to Loki immediately. "You're okay?"

"Yes. There was one casualty. But I did it quietly and made it look like a spill down some stairs, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Steve nods. "So is it worth a visit? Or did you get everything useful?" He goes over, silently checking for injuries.

"Possibly worth a visit. The man I killed was a technician. It appears to be a communications hub of some sort." Loki shrugs. "It may be the virus tells us what we need to know."

A sigh. "Maybe we should head back either home or New York and process the data we have so far?"

Natasha nods. She goes to set the C4 in the downstairs room, telling them she'll meet them at the car.

Steve sets the upstairs C4, then takes Loki's hand as they head out.

The three of them are standing against the car when Natasha presses the button that makes the C4 explode. The ground shakes. Part of the building's roof falls in.

Steve watches the trailing smoke. "Much better. So do we prefer home or do we want Tony's computer?"

"Computer," Natasha replies.

Loki gets back into the car. "Considering that you and Sam both live in DC, you all should consider having a home base there. Something small but with better capabilities than your laptop."

"Sam?" Natasha starts the car.

"Falcon? Tony promised me I could invite him to join the team as soon as he makes him a new set of wings." Steve makes a face. "I've been waiting a while on those."

"I've been wondering why that hadn't happened yet. Thought maybe you were forming your own team and hadn't invited me."

"Trust me, Tash, you'll be on every team I form if only to avoid the risk of having to fight you." Steve grins.

"Smart." She enters the freeway and heads for New York. "And who knows, maybe Loki would be willing to join your team since apparently the Avengers aren't good enough for him." She smiles at the former God through the mirror.

Loki sticks his tongue out at her.

"Loki and I are on a team. Team Rogers, soon to be mister and mister." He gives Loki a wink. "I think it's my favourite of the teams I'm on."

Natasha gives a genuine smile. "So much for me being on every team you form. But that's okay. I think I'll pass on that one."

"What, aren't you my self-proclaimed sister?"

"Yeah, but this sounded a little more intimate."

Steve gives Loki a look then starts to blush. "I suppose so."

Loki touches his nose to Steve's. "Natasha is definitely not invited to join that."

Steve mouths 'I love you' trying to spare Natasha a little of their sap. That earns him a light, lingering kiss. Natasha pretends not to notice.

Steve clears his throat as he pulls away. "So, How would you suggest we go about setting up a command centre in DC?"

"Find a location. Set up a space for JARVIS. Supply it with weapons and some of Stark's toys, including a plane or two," Natasha suggests.

"So we need a big space." Steve considers. "I bet Sam knows a few guys who would love a job working security."

"There you go. It'll give me another excuse to come see you more often."

"What about babies? You'd come see us more often if you had nieces or nephews, right." That may be a hint to Loki a little.

"Of course."

"One year," Loki says. "After we're married."

Steve sighs. "Such leverage you hold over me."

"Oh hush."

Natasha shakes her head at them. She didn't think she'd ever see Steve thinking about the future. "Just promise me you won't name one of them after Tony."

"Is Howard okay?"

"That's fine."

Steve leans against Loki. "I'd name one after you, but we'd have to change her name every few years."

"Ha ha."

"Growing up, I never thought I'd live to be a father and now..." He smiles broadly. "Not only that but I get to share it with a lot of people I care about."

Loki squeezes his hand. "We are very lucky."

"You are very sappy," Natasha adds.

"We could fuck back here while you drive, if you'd prefer?" Steve gives Loki's hand a kiss.

"Wait. Let me get a video of it so I can sell the footage and make millions of dollars."

"We're probably only worth $50 000."

"Oh well never mind then." The corner of her mouth rises.

"We get 75% of that," announces Loki.

Steve laughs. "We hardly need it. Tash has an addiction to feed."

"Addiction?" Loki assumes there is an inside joke there.

"An addiction to a certain scientist, I believe." Steve raises his eyebrows. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Shut up." She does not tell him he's wrong.

Steve has a wicked grin. "How long? Who asked who?"

Natasha turns up the radio and continues to drive.

Nuzzling close to Loki, Steve whispers. "Wow. They've fucked and everything."

Loki looks at the driver and then at Steve. "You'll have to teach me how to speak Natasha."

"Note how she's not only not answering, but is keeping me from asking more?" He gestures to the radio.

Loki nods and files the information away in his mind.

Steve adds. "But she's being obvious, and also not lying which means she's comfortable with my guessing it, even if she can't say."

"I didn't realize how fluent you were." Loki would be jealous of the interpretation wasn't about Natasha sleeping with Bruce.

"Well." Steve sighs, admitting. "Then again it's Natasha. She might just want me to think this when the truth is something completely else."

Loki tries not to chuckle. He puts an arm around Steve and pulls him against him. "Either way she doesn't want to talk. Close your eyes. We'll be there soon."

Steve relaxes against his lover. "Thank you."

 

★✩★✩★

 

JARVIS commends the trio on the amount of data they retrieved. He promises to get through it as quickly as possible. Steve thanks the ai, then decides they've had a full day and ought to rest and relax before continuing or they'll be useless. (Mostly, he believes he owes Loki a little one on one time.)

"Food," Loki suggests. "We need food."

"Right. That's important." Steve yawns. "Order pizza?"

Loki orders the pizza, enough to feed them and Natasha and the scientists. Steve collapses, tired and a little frustrated, onto a couch. Knowing the pizza won't be there for a while, Loki sits on the couch and tugs Steve's legs onto his lap. The socks are removed. Then he takes a foot and massages it, running his thumbs along the arch.

"Oh God." Steve whimpers appreciatively. "You are far too good to me."

"Yes I am. Remember that."

"I'd kiss you, but, well..."

"Too comfortable?" Loki continues massaging his foot.

"Not sure I can bend like that." He winks.

Memories of Steve bending over to kiss his own cock come unbidden. "I'm fairly certain you can."

Steve grins. "Oh, if you insist." He leans toward Loki.

Loki leans in and takes it. "I didn't realize I was insisting." He returns to massaging the foot.

Steve lays back again, thoroughly enjoying and letting Loki know with a moan. "Marry me. Again. You wonderful creature."

"I haven't married you a first time yet."

"Doesn't mean I can't ask you to marry me a second time. I love you so much, 5 marriages wouldn't be enough." He shifts to pull his feet back and pull Loki between his legs. Loki leans against his broad chest. Steve holds him close, kissing along his neck before whispering in his ear. "You have no idea what it means to me, to have your love and support right now. You're my sanity. I love you."

He nods. "I love you, too."

"Hmmn." Steve sighs and rests his chin on Loki's shoulder while his arms stay around the slender waist.

Natasha walks in with the pizza. "You two are disgusting. I hate you both."

Steve chuckles but doesn't move. "Get your own, he's mine."

She returns to them with a beer, a napkin, and a plate with 2 slices. "Please, don't get up." She hands them to Loki.

"Thank you," he replies.

"Best. Sister. Ever." Steve is awed. But still not letting go of Loki.

Natasha gives him a tiny salute and returns to the pizza. She takes one of the boxes. "Taking this to the scientists."

Steve snickers. "Feel free to get lost. I'll continue trying to become one with Lo'."

"Gross," she says as she passes them. "Just don't do anything until I'm on the elevator."

"Too late," Loki replies. "I'm rubbing the pizza on Steve's chest & licking it."

"Good luck. Mm not movin'." Steve informs Loki with another yawn. He's pressed firmly against his love's back and has no intention of moving before morning.

Natasha is happy to get on the elevator.

Loki takes a couple of bites out of one of the slices. He offers a bite to Steve, practically sticking it in his face.

Steve takes a small bite, but he's not terribly hungry. "You finish, love. I'm just tired."

This of course worries Loki. A Steve who isn't hungry is unnatural. He sits up to look at his lover. "Go to the bedroom. Try to sleep."

Steve whimpers slightly. "But I need my pillow."

Loki hasn't had enough pizza to not want to snap back. He clenches his jaw. "Then stay." He takes a swig of beer and continues to eat, leaning on the couch instead of Steve.

Steve frowns and curls into himself, arms hugging his knees. He stays, but he's quiet and withdrawn. He knows enough to let Loki eat.

After finishing the 2 slices, Loki takes the plate to the kitchen. He returns, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He takes Steve's hand and pulls him over. He guides Steve's head onto his lap and runs his fingers through the blond hair.

Steve purrs softly. "You better?"

"Yes. You?"

"Could use a good sleep while wrapped around my fiancé." He admits with a yawn.

"Do you think you can?"

"I'd like to try."

Loki nods. "You go to bed. I need to feed the cats. I'll be with you after I spend some time with them."

"I... Don't be too long?" Steve is feeling a very deep need to cling but he's starting to feel Loki doesn't share it.

"Is there something, anything you need?"

Steve shakes his head. "Just you."

Loki hesitates. "I'll be back soon."

Steve nods and sits up. "I'll be in bed." He rises to go.

Feeling a distance between them, Loki goes home. He feeds Ink and Smudge. Once they are done, he brings them to the Tower. He sets them on the bed where they run to Steve.

He'd been sitting up reading, so Steve puts his tablet aside to cuddle the kittens. "Babies! I'm sorry we had to leave again. I do love you, but daddy's friend is in trouble." A tear escapes as he strokes the soft fur, the only evidence of just how upset he still is.

"They missed you," Loki says quietly. He sits next to him. Part of him wants to apologize.

Steve leans against Loki as he continues to pet them. "Thank you. For bringing them."

"Of course."

Looking up through his lashes, Steve frowns. "I really am sorry."

Loki sighs. He keeps his eyes on the kittens. "I haven't exactly made it easy. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not good at sharing."

"He's my brother, I will always care deeply for him." He takes Loki's hand, kisses it. "You are my love, my other half. I'm incomplete without you."

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'll be okay. Promise. Soon as I know Bucky's okay." He squeezes Loki's hand.

Loki plays with the cats, his mind not far from how distant he still feels.

Steve sighs softly and whispers. "I'm just so glad it wasn't you. I'd be completely useless if something happened to you."

"You'd fight just as you always do."

"I'd be a sobbing mess." Steve leans his head against Loki's. "Tasha or Tony would have to get you for me to ever be useful again."

"Don't think about it. What are you reading?"

"Uh." Steve blushes and licks his lips. "Fan fiction."

Loki isn't sure he heard correctly. "Fan fiction? About whom?"

Steve clears his throat then reads. "Surrender by capslokfan73, pairing Steve Rogers/Loki Odinson. Loki decides to give up his evil ways so he surrenders himself to the one man he believes can set him right. BDSM. Oral sex. Anal sex. Whipping. Kinks."

"Sounds interesting. Any good ideas in there?"

"Let's see." Steve skims through it. "You're bound to the bed, whipped red, I kiss each mark, then fuck you without lube or stretching. Tsk."

Loki shakes his head. "That would hurt."

"Not the fun way, either. Let's see if I can find a better one."

"I like the ones where you masturbate while thinking about me." Loki wiggles his toes, causing Ink to pounce. Smudge meanwhile wants to see what Daddy is looking at.

Steve lets the kitten sit in his lap and paw at the tablet. "Wow. This one has almost 100 chapters and promises smut in each one."

"That seems daunting and long. Wouldn't the smut get boring after a while?"

"You let me know when you don't want to have sex anymore." Steve counters.

"Touché."

"I bet it would be a pain to write, though." Steve slowly scrolls through it. "I mean, think about all the scenarios you'd have to come up with, otherwise you're just writing the same scene over and over. Insert tab a into slot b."

"As I said - boring."

"Obviously you'd have to have a good story leading into the sex. Over and over. Maybe that's what the watchers get out of us?" He puts the tablet down - it's immediately made into a kitten chair - and looks at Loki.

"And your Bucky is part of that story. I'm sorry he had to be."

"He'll be okay." Steve's voice is soft and he looks down at his hands.

Loki wraps his hand over Steve's. "He will. He's a survivor."

Steve looks at Loki with his sad smile.

Just as Loki leans in for a kiss, Ink decides to bite his toes. "Ow! Ink! Naughty girl." He lifts her up. "Naughty naughty girl."

Steve chuckles slowly. "She missed you, mother."

"She has a funny way of showing it." He kisses her then sets her down. "Behave or I'll take you back home."

"Mother, where's my kiss?"

Loki gives Ink a warning look before finally kissing Steve. "Please don't call me Mother, it makes me feel ancient."

"Really? It makes me think of you as you and ripe and beautiful." Steve moves closer, taking another kiss. "A fruit ready to be plucked."

"Oh you do have a way with words, Captain."

"Thank you, my juicy, sweet darling." He caresses Loki's face.

Loki gives him another soft kiss. "Are you ready to sleep?"

A nod. "As long as you stay near."

"I promise." He scoots down until he's lying down then holds his arms out.

Steve nuzzles close, arms wrapping around Loki.

The cats find spots next to them and curl up.

"Love you." Steve whispers against Loki's neck after he's done his spell and shuts his eyes. Loki doesn't know if Steve will be able to sleep. He is just grateful he isn't pacing.

Steve's sleep is fitful and he wakes more than once from bad dreams about Bucky, but he manages to stay in bed until it can decently be called morning. Loki pretends not to notice Steve getting up. Steve slowly goes through his stretches. Then he heads to the kitchen, returning shortly with his coffee and a tea for Loki. He leans in to gently kiss Loki awake.

Green eyes open. A smile spreads across his face. "Morning."

"Hey. It's still pretty early, but I brought you tea. Or you can go back to sleep. I just wanted you to know I'm headed to the war room." He lightly strokes Loki's lips.

He sits up and takes the tea. "Thank you love. I'll join you in an hour or so."

"No rush, I just want to see what JARVIS has compiled for us." He grins. "And then breakfast. So much breakfast."

Those last two sentences are like a calming balm to Loki's soul. He nods, relieved.

Steve steals another kiss and he's off, mind buzzing and ready for action.

Loki sips his tea and strokes the kittens.


	61. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is rescued. Loki goes to his first POW meeting. Steve and Loki have a small fight.

The war room is lined with screens and has a large glass table in the centre designed to interact with JARVIS. Steve pulls out all the relevant data and maps and spreads it out to make a plan.

Natasha walks in. "Thought I'd find you in here. JARVIS find anything?"

"Map of the compound Loki went to." He points at it. "And there's some encrypted stuff on the Winter Soldier program that was too complicated for JARVIS to unlock. Which is what I'm working on."

"Complicated or requiring specific knowledge?"

"I think some of it's Russian. Most of it's got some sort of cipher. JARVIS can go through all the ones in the database until he gets it, or I can look at them, find a pattern, and suggest ciphers."

She looks over his shoulder. "Need me to translate anything?"

"Probably. Need to break the codes first." He gets a weird little smile. "Peggy taught me how to do this."

"Peggy was quite a woman."

"I never thought I'd meet anyone I could love as much." He agrees.

She sits on the table and looks casually through some of the items. "But you have. Someone very unexpected."

"Yes." He unlocks a documented with a pleased noise. It's the schematics for the metal chair.

"I'd hate to be strapped to that thing," Natasha admits.

"I want to know how the mind control works." He's scrolling through, reading quickly.

Natasha is reminded of the indoctrination techniques used on her as a girl. The skills she needed to be an assassin were drilled into her again and again until her free will was almost completely gone.

"I need to know. Can they do it without the chair?"

"The chair most likely serves as negative reinforcement, punishment for not obeying or for doing something wrong." Natasha remembers the cramped solitary confinement she and the others were subjected to when they were bad. "Most likely the chair is not needed."

"So there's a chance he left his apartment already forgetting everything again." Steve frowns.

"Doubtful. They would not have done it in such a crowded place. They'll want somewhere abandoned, somewhere he can scream and yell and not be heard." She remembers screaming until she was hoarse that first time. Screaming and crying. After that, she never screamed again.

Steve grimaces. "How do we save someone who'll be fighting us? I lucked out last time, plain and simple."

She looks over at him. "Well not by letting them beat us up."

"I won't fight him. Not Bucky." He shakes his head.

"Then we will. Loki and I. We'll fight him for you."

"No." Steve's voice is stern. "We bring him home, one way or another."

"Of course."

"Loki's not coming, anyway. I'm sending him home. I need him safe." He pulls out his phone, texting Sam.

She wonders if that will actually work. "So you're sending home the one person who could most likely contain Bucky without harming him."

Steve bites his lip. "Loki's untested, he's not used to a mortal body. I'm afraid he'll unknowingly take more damage than he can handle."

Natasha nods. "You get to tell him."

Steve shuts his eyes and nods. "I can't lose him. I can't."

She touches his arm. "Hey. Don't think like that."

He looks up. "Honestly? I'm terrified right now, Tash. They could be doing anything with Buck. And Loki isn't going to listen, I'm going to being throwing him into the heart of it with the rest of us. Except he used to be bulletproof and now he's not."

Natasha pulls him into a hug. "He's not an Avenger. We'll tell him it's an Avengers only operation."

Loki walks in. "Am I interrupting?"

Steve looks up. "Nah, I was about to break for breakfast. You in, Tash?"

"Definitely."

"Good." He moves to take Loki's hand and heads for the kitchen. He pulls out bacon, eggs, potatoes, fruit, bread. Everything to make a huge breakfast. Loki watches carefully, wondering just how much Steve will be able to eat.

As the bacon fries, he mixes up potato pancakes. "I don't think we should call Thor from London." Steve speaks almost casually. "But I think I want the team for this hit. It seems to be a fully operational base."

Natasha agrees. "JARVIS, put a call into all Avengers to assemble except Thor," she says. She looks over at Loki. "Guess that leaves you out."

Loki looks from one to the other. Something feels off. "So you've found where they are keeping Bucky?"

"We're going to try that base you got the data from. It's as good a start as any." He pauses, plating the bacon. "I'll be with the team, if you'd prefer not to come."

"And if I'd like to offer my services?"

"You're sure?"

Loki's eyes narrow. He didn't say he wanted to offer himself. But now he's curious. "Perhaps. If I was?"

"I wouldn't be thrilled, but I'd ask you to be exceptionally careful. And probably pair you with Tash so you can watch each other's backs." He's honest, there's no point in a lie.

Natasha finds Steve's answer interesting considering what he said before.

Loki nods. "Given that you are the strategist, I will let you determine if my presence will be helpful for not. Just let me know."

"I think you might detract from my ability to focus." Steve admits as he finishes piling his potato pancakes. He shoves plates forward, suggesting they dig in. "I'm worried because your limits have changed and you don't know them all yet. I can't lose you, Lo'."

That produces another nod. "Then I will return home."

"Really?" Steve seems relieved as he wraps his arms around Loki. "You'll stay safe?"

"As safe as I can be with two kittens who demand attention."

"Would you like a headset or anything to follow along or would prefer to stay completely out of the battle?" He strokes Loki's cheek.

"Headset."

Steve nods, then he kisses Loki slowly. "If I give you maps and blueprints, would you be our central control?"

"Certainly."

He lowers his voice only for Loki. "And when I come home sweaty and bloody and aching for you, will you make love to me?"

"Again and again," Loki assures him.

Steve smiles, taking a tender kiss. "Perfect. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Natasha triple checks her weapons as they get closer to the target. Every so often she glances at Bruce. She knows how much he dislikes turning into Hulk. But she plans on making him feel better tonight.

Steve is going over the entry points again. His way of showing nerves before a battle is to drill the plan into everyone else. "So Hulk has the front door. Hawk, you're on the roof. Natasha, Tony and I are inside and split up. Tony to the labs, Natasha take out communication. I'll be checking the lower sections. Remember, Winter Soldier is to be recovered. Disable if necessary but don't destroy."

Clint nods. "You got it, Cap."

Tony is ignoring him for suit checks.

Steve taps his comm. "Loki, you with us? If you get bored, feel free to hack their systems."

Bruce is taking off his shirt and shoes.

"Yes, I'm with you," Loki replies. "And I think I'll let JARVIS handle any hacking. Though Tony's virus should make that exceptionally easy."

"Yeah? Well if you get their comm system down before we get in, I'll talk dirty over ours for the entire mission." Steve looks over at Tasha, winking.

Tony groans. "Really? We don't want that, Spangles."

Clint agrees. "Loki, I'll give you 50 bucks for you not to bring down the comm system."

"Just 50?" Loki thinks he can get more than that.

"I'll let you keep your job." Tony suggests.

"I'll consider it," Loki replies.

"While you consider that, you should also consider my mouth pressed against the back of your neck." Steve teases.

"Gross," Clint says. He puts his quiver on his back and checks his bow one last time.

They start their decent about a mile off, they'll have to walk the rest. Bruce shivers in the cold. He's wearing cheap flip-flops so that he won't ruin another pair of shoes. At least this way he'll almost be glad about changing into Hulk.

Steve gives the signal for Hulk to charge. He's the distraction while they search. Tony flies Clint to the roof, they start working down. Steve and Natasha sneak in a window.

Loki listens to them as JARVIS brings up the architectural designs and satellite imagery from the area. He guides them, helping to avoid the enemy until absolutely necessary.

"Lo', you're my favourite." Steve informs him as he breaks the lock and finds himself in a lab not on the blueprints. "Uh. Confirm my position?"

Loki checks. "According to this, you're on top of an air conditioning unit."

"Right." Steve moves forward with caution.

There are many large devices in the room, each looking worse than the last. And then he sees it. It's another chair. As he comes closer, he can see fresh blood on it. "He's here. I'm sure of it." Steve looks around, trying to see a cell or adjoining room where they might have moved Bucky when they attacked.

Loki suggests Black Widow join Captain America in the secret area. Then he checks to see if there is a Stark satellite with thermal imaging nearby. There is. JARVIS works on moving it to be used.

"Fuck Hydra and their secret doors." Steve curses as he searches.

"I think they got the idea from SHIELD," Natasha says. She turns the corner and sees Cap. "What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"Shut up." He chuckles as he examines a bank of computers. He pushes a switch and they slide aside. "Ladies first?"

"Such a gentleman." She steps inside. The satellite is almost in place. A minute or two more and Loki will be able to help.

It's a long brightly lit hall. There are doors on either side every few feet. "Fuck. This is gonna take ages." Steve starts toward the first.

"Just a moment Captain," Loki's voice tells him. "Most rooms have 3 or fewer people. Oh now that's interesting. Go to the sixth door on the right. There are 4 people there, one has only one arm."

"God, I love you." He gestures Natasha forward and they flank the door. The handle's locked so Steve gives a nod and Natasha aims her guns before he smashes it with his shield. The room is filled with medical equipment. Bucky is strapped to a metal table, an IV coming from his flesh arm and bleeding from two gunshot wounds in his side. The three doctors are startled but quick to pull up guns.

Natasha deals with two of them, shooting one in the shoulder and the other in the stomach. Cap uses his shield to block them from the bullets of the third. Natasha wishes she could just kill them, but until they know Bucky's status it's best to keep them alive.

Steve knocks the third unconscious then rushes to Bucky, checking him over. "Buck? Bucky?" Bucky seems to be unconscious though he's breathing and seems otherwise whole. Steve carefully unhooks the IV, making sure to grab a sample for Bruce, and hoists Bucky into a bridal carry. "Let's get out of here. We can figure this out after."

Natasha leads the way, shooting anyone who gets in their way. She trusts Cap's shield will cover their asses both literally and figuratively. Loki directs Iron Man to join them.

They make it out safely, Clint brings the jet around and they get on. Bruce is already on board, deHulked. "Alright." Steve breathes. "Let's go home."

"Excellent work, JARVIS," Loki says.

"You, too, Sir."

Natasha smiles. "Sounds like you have competition, Steve."

"One thing, Cap." Tony flies back out, levering a missile at the base. "Let's give them something to keep them occupied." It blows up a large portion of the base.

Steve shakes his head at Tash. "I'm not worried. Except about Tony." He thanks the billionaire as he reenters the jet.

Natasha is pretty sure everyone worries about Tony.

Loki asks about Bucky's status then goes to make sure a medical bed is ready.

Bucky is laying on the bench where Steve lay him. He's still unresponsive. "I think they drugged him. Gotta be something really strong for his physiology though." Steve goes to kneel beside him, stroking his face.

Natasha puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Steve nods slowly. "Buck's tough. He's a survivor."

The spy turns her attention to Bruce. "You okay there, Banner?"

He's drinking deep from a bottle of water. He smiles at her as he brings it down. "Close enough."

"We did good today, guys." Steve seems relieved. "Thank you."

Natasha nods as Tony says, "Yea us. Where should we eat?"

"How about that Indian place?" Steve says distractedly as he looks at the bullet wounds on Bucky's side. They're fresh but fairly superficial. He bandages them lightly until they can pull the bullets out.

"I could do curry. Indian it is. We drop off the bionic man, snag Loki, and head to curry heaven."

"Could we eat in?" Steve makes his puppy dog face at Tony. "I just need to make sure Bucky's settled, and I want to be there when he wakes in case he's gone Winter Soldier again."

Tony rolls his eyes. "We're going to have to eat in medical again aren't we. Fine. JARVIS, place an order for Indian for us and have it delivered."

"You don't have to." Steve smiles, though. His team is so good to him.

 

★✩★✩★

 

As they settle back into the tower, Steve is helping Bruce in medical. Bucky is loosely restrained, just in case, and they've removed the bullets and wrapped the wounds properly. Bruce is testing the sample of liquid from the IV.

Tony walks in just a few steps ahead of the others. All are carrying one to two bags worth Indian food. "Assassins, clear a table. Merlin, get drinks. Hulkster and Capsicle, drop what you're doing and come eat."

Steve shakes his head in amazement. "You are something, Tony." He goes to help clear the table.

Bruce finishes his test, letting it process through the computer. "This is actually important, you know. A sedative that works on Bucky could also work on Steve."

"Potentially." Tony makes a mental note to add that to his database of ways to stop each Avenger.

"This smells so good." Steve sets the food out, grabbing paper plates and forks for everyone. "So what are you guys going to eat?"

"Ha ha. That never gets old."

Steve shrugs and starts helping himself to food. He _is_ hungry.

Loki returns with a cooler of drinks. He sees the amount of food Steve has piled on his plate and smiles. After getting his own plate, he goes to sit next to him.

"Hey you." Steve steals a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome," Loki replies. "Will he be alright?"

"Physically..." Steve looks at his food, letting the word hang, unwilling to say more.

After slowly chewing his food, Loki quietly says, "Sam's meeting is tonight. I was thinking of going."

"You should." Steve nods, taking Loki's hand encouragingly. "I should be there with you."

"No. You should be here with him." Loki hopes Steve doesn't see how difficult it is for him to say those words. "Sam will be there. I'll be fine."

Steve pulls Loki into a hug. He whispers against his cheek. "My heart is always with you."

"I know, love. And mine is with you."

Still feeling guilty, Steve nods and steals a bite off Loki's plate. He'll have to think of a way to apologize. "At least the worst is over now. Maybe we can get back to normal."

"Is there a normal?" A weak smile follows the question. "I'll bring the kittens again tonight if you'd like."

Steve considers. "No, we need some fiancé time."

"Alright. Just know they may pee on your things for abandoning them again."

He shrugs. "They do that anyway."

"Because we're never there anymore." Loki cringes after saying it. "Not never obviously but certainly less."

"We'll fix that." Steve's voice is soft but sure.

Loki caresses his cheek. "I don't doubt it." He leans in and kisses him softly.

Steve sighs, a little overwhelmed. It's one of those moments. "You deserve someone greater, but I'm glad you're stuck with me."

"As am I." He checks the time. He still has over an hour. "Would you like more?" He gestures to Steve's empty plate.

"Ah, yeah, actually." A mild blush tints his cheeks.

Loki takes the plate and goes to get him more. He smiles when Natasha looks at him, silently telling her everything is better. He returns to his lover with another plateful of food.

"Thank you." Steve's hands brush Loki's as he takes the plate. "You're every brave, you know."

A quizzical look appears on Loki's face. "For getting you a plate of food?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Sam's meeting, genius. It's a big step. I'm very proud of you."

He feels a flutter of nervousness. "Oh. That."

"Remember you don't have to say a thing if you're not ready. Just being there is good." Steve squeezes Loki's hand, looking into his eyes. "It's okay to be afraid. And it's okay to leave if you need to. If you need to run back to me, I won't even ask why."

Loki nods. "I think I'll do better if I don't think of it too much. Have you noticed the little glances between Natasha and Bruce?"

Steve chuckles. "No, but I admit I've mostly been looking at you."

"Eat," he orders with a smile.

"Sir." Steve works on his new plate of food, but he keeps looking at Loki.

Loki is looking at the other Avengers, taking in their interactions. He thinks he understands how they all fit together, even Thor though he isn't here.

Steve finishes and sets his plate aside so he can lean on Loki's shoulder. "Why are you gazing so intently at my team?"

"Just getting the lay of the land." He takes Steve's hand. "You should be with them not me."

Steve twines their fingers. "I can do both. You need me right now."

"Are you sure it isn't you who need me?" he teases.

"Maybe a little." He's willing to admit it.

Natasha looks up at them. They really are kind of disgusting in a too sweet sort of way. Part of her is envious. But mostly she's really really happy for Steve.

Bruce brushes her leg with his hand and gives her a significant look.

"Well, boys," she says, "it's been fun, but I need a hot bath." She gets up and goes to give Steve a kiss on the cheek.

Steve hugs her tightly for a moment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't make it a habit." She winks at him then turns to Loki. "He needs some extra attention tonight. See that he gets it."

"Yes, ma'am," Loki replies with a salute.

"Tash!" Steve goes red.

"You gonna deny it?"

He looks away, getting redder.

"That's what I thought." She gives Bruce one last look before leaving.

Bruce goes over to check Bucky once more. "I'm going to rest. Hu... The Other Guy takes a lot out of me. JARVIS inform me if there's any changes."

"Will do, Dr. Banner. Enjoy your rest."

Steve smirks. "Yes, have a great night."

Bruce leaves the med lab, ignoring the meaning in Steve's words.

Natasha returns to her room. She removes her clothes and puts on a bath robe and slippers before going to Bruce's bathroom. She starts to fill the tub.

When Bruce arrives, he can't help a nervous chuckle. "Just make yourself at home, huh?"

"Thank you. I will." She turns around to face him and slowly unties the sash of her robe. The terry-cloth falls from her shoulders, and she stands looking at him in her nakedness. She lightly traces the scar Winter Soldier gave her so long ago. "Join me?"

He swallows heavily. "Of course." Nervous fingers fumble at buttons but he manages to undress and walk toward her.

Natasha smiles at him. She loves how unpolished he is. He's simply Bruce, kind, paranoid, dry-humored Bruce. She wraps her arms around his neck when he gets close enough then gives him a kiss.

Bruce relaxes into the kiss. She could probably kill him 5 ways before he knew he was dead but he trusts her. "Relaxing bath?"

"My muscles could use a soak." After turning off the water, she gets into the tub. She beckons him with a crook of her finger.

His eyes drink her in as he moves to join her. He sits across from her, their legs touching.

"Mmm. Now isn't this nice?"

Bruce nods. "Especially after our day. And you spent yesterday running cross country with Steve. Not easy."

She runs her foot up and down his leg. "It helped having Loki there. But yeah, not exactly easy."

"Can't say I ever imagined hearing that." He relaxes more, leaning back and shutting his eyes.

"I know, right?" She sighs. "I should have brought wine."

"I shouldn't really drink anyway." He peeks an eye at her. "You trust him?"

"Loki? I do when it comes to Steve. Otherwise no."

"I don't know. He seems genuine." He puts a hand on her foot.

She shrugs. "Consider who you're asking. I can count the number of people I trust on one hand."

"Without using any fingers." Bruce sighs.

"I trust Steve. I trust Clint. I trust Coulson. I trust you."

"That's a pretty qualified list." He shakes his head. "You sure I belong on it?"

"Pretty sure."

He shakes his head with a smile. "I'm still shocked and awed that I get to kiss you, much less anything else."

"Do you want to kiss me now?"

"More than anything." He looks up at her.

She leans forward and scoots up until she is in his lap. Then she slowly closes the gap between their lips until they finally making contact. He holds her gingerly, as though she were glass and might shatter. But his kiss is less shy than expected. He deepens it, hunger in his movements. She moves her hips, hoping his hunger will manifest in other ways. She could use the release.

He gasps, his body instantly responding. "Natasha..."

"Yes, Bruce?" She continues at a slow pace, getting herself aroused as much as him.

"I just want you to be happy even if I'm not the right one to make you." He tugs a little closer, shifts her hips against him.

"You make me happy. This makes me happy." She kisses the spot just below his ear. "I want you." Her body shows him how much.

He gently strokes her cheek, his hand coming to rest on her neck. His other hand adjusts her hips so he can ease inside her. Her chest rises with a deep breath as he fills her. She remains there looking into his eyes for a moment until both are ready. Then she slowly begins to rock her body. He moves against her, slowly caressing her hips and feeling more than a little dazed that such a woman could want him. Leaning in, he trails soft kisses along her chest.

Natasha closes her eyes for a moment. She can hear the swish of the water and feel him inside her. 

Bruce gasps. "Nat I-" He's cut off when JARVIS suddenly announces the patient is awake. Bruce curses. "Ten minutes. Tell Steve ten minutes."

She smiles. "Ten minutes? Guess I better go faster." She moved with more deliberation, pushing in so he fills her deep. She gazes into his eyes and also picks up speed. Her hand disappears beneath the water to caress the side of her labia.

He swallows. "I was thinking we could finish ah-after. Dear Lord, Natasha." His body responds too easily to her quickened pace, thrusting deep.

"I might be asleep by then. And if I'm not, we'll make that round two." She kisses him. “I don't like leaving things unfinished." Her own body is quickly nearing is climax. She moans so softly it sounds like a sigh.

"I'll remember that." He kisses her again, claiming her mouth as he claims her body. And yet he's so dominated by her. It's the thought that pushes him over.

She gasps when she feels it. Her orgasm comes a moment later. "Bruce," she breathes. She rests her forehead against his. "I should probably tell you Steve guessed we were sleeping together. But he doesn't know if it's true or if I just want him to think that."

"Maybe it's time for us to come out?" He gently strokes her hair. He really doesn't want to move but he probably should at least check Bucky's vitals again.

Natasha nods. "I have a sneaking suspicion that Big Brother has already told Tony about us anyway." She slowly moves back to the other side of the tub.

Bruce nods. "He's been subtle but I think he knows." A smile comes to him as he realizes he gets to publicly claim Natasha. "At breakfast?"

"Breakfast," she agrees. "Now go help Steve's friend so I can watch you get out of the tub." She smiles.

"Going. But you better be in that bed when I get back." He rises, leans in for a kiss then grabs a towel and starts drying off.

"We'll see."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bruce walks in to noise and confusion. Bucky is shouting, Steve has him pinned to the bed, sitting on his hips and hands on his shoulders, as he's apparently broken his bonds. "Buck, Buck, it's me. It's Steve. C'mon, buddy."

"Get out! Get out of my head!" Bucky screams and thrashes, not fully in control yet.

"Dr. Banner," JARVIS greets. "I took the liberty of preparing a replica of the sedative that was used on Mr. Barnes."

Bruce ignores him. "Bucky. Bucky, you aren't hallucinating."

"Buck, it's really me. It's Steve, your Stevie." Steve's voice is a little desperate as he looks down at his friend. He chances releasing the arms to put his hands on Bucky's face. "I'm here. And I'm with you til the end of the line."

Bucky grasps Steve's arms tightly but there's a moment, a brightness, and he realizes this is real. "Steve? Steve!" He pulls Steve into a tight embrace.

Bruce checks the data from the machines first. Then he goes to Bucky to check his pupils and his reflexes. Based on that, it appears there is still some sedative in his system. He wonders if it's more than a sedative.

Steve slowly sits up - still straddling Bucky's hips - and looks over his friend. "Is he okay?" Bucky's hands have come to rest against his thighs and Steve caresses them.

"He will be. Loki?"

Bruce would rather not deal with a jealous sorcerer right now.

"At his support group." Steve smiles proudly. "I wanted to go with him, but I was needed here."

"You sure are." Bucky mumbles.

"How are you feeling, Bucky?" Bruce asks. "Any pain or sluggishness?"

Steve looks down fondly. Since Bucky seems calm, he decides to climb off and go for the chair next to the bed instead. He takes Bucky's hand.

"Yes." Bucky decides he has both of those.

Bruce asks about the pain and makes note of the answers. He gives Bucky some ibuprofen, a lot of ibuprofen, hoping it will help.

"They were in my head, but they weren't just erasing things. They were breaking, smashing, looking for something." Bucky's voice comes slowly, he turns to look at Steve. "They want... Something."

"What, Buck?" Steve squeezes his hand.

"They, they threatened you, to hurt Loki if I didn't go with them." Bucky seems spacey, like he's fading again.

Bruce checks his vitals. "Were they concentrating on any particular type of memory?"

"Steve." Bucky looks up at Bruce. "Steve."

"I'm here." Steve says, mistaking the answer for Bucky calling him.

"What about Steve? Anything specific?"

Bucky slowly shakes his head.

It isn't much help. "Okay. Try to get some rest." He gives Steve a significant look.

Bucky nods, turning over.

Steve reassures him he'll stay close then walks to Bruce. "Why? Why does everyone want me? Why couldn't they want him for his own sake?"

Bruce looks at him. "Do you realize what you just said? And if it makes you feel better, I'm sure they'd love to have him back.

"I know, but I'm sick of people I love getting hurt because I love them. Look at him." Steve wants to cry. He's ruined Bucky's life simply by existing.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself. Once you do, it's a difficult hole to get out of." Bruce's eyes get sad. "Believe me."

"How much has that man been through, because of me? How can he still want to be near me?"

Bruce doesn't mention the way Bucky was looking at him. "You're the only link he has to his prior life."

Steve sighs. "That life is gone. I'm not really even that man, anymore."

"What do I know?" Bruce says with a shrug. "You can take the bed next to his if you want to stay. It's better than the chair." He pats Steve's shoulder. "Try not to blame yourself. If it wasn't you, Hydra would be fixated on something else. Also, Loki would still be evil."

"Loki is no more evil than the Hulk." Steve is slightly defensive on the point. He's feeling angry and has no real direction to point it.

"I don't disagree."

Steve looks at his hands. "He's at a prisoner of war support group, Bruce. And I should be there with him, but I'm failing him because I need to try and fix this failure. I need to make things right." He looks at Bucky's sleeping form.

"Have you considered it might be easier for him if you're not there?"

"He asked me to be there. And I wanted to, at least for the first one until I knew he was comfortable." He smiles sadly.

"Ah." Bruce doesn't know what to say. "Well you'll be here for him when he gets back."

Steve nods. "I'll probably just let Bucky sleep and go back to our room. Loki and I haven't had our together time lately."

Bruce nods. "Alright. Well let me know if you need anything else from me." With that he quietly leaves.

Steve sighs. He goes to Bucky and gently strokes his cheek. "I won't be far. Promise. Things will get better." Then he takes his leave, heading back to his own room. He paces for a bit, trying to get things to settle. He tries drawing but only makes himself frustrated. He's sad and angry and wants to scream at the world, but he can't. He wants to cry, but he can't do that either. He wants to drown his sorrows, but that hasn't been an option for decades. In the end, he just collapses onto bed and stares at the ceiling.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki sits quietly in the chair that feels like it was made for a child. He watches Sam greet people, making each feel welcome and safe.

Sam smiles widely, it's an excellent turn out and he hopes it continues that way. There's a table set up with coffee, tea, juice, donuts and cookies and he encourages everyone to help themselves before taking a seat.

The hot tea feels comforting in Loki's hands. He mostly holds it, taking tiny ships from the paper cup. There are looks of recognition followed quickly by ones of apprehension from some of the others. He meets their eyes in a silent challenge.

The chairs are in a large circle in the room, meant to denote equality. When the hour hits, Sam leaves the door to sit in his own chair, clipboard in hand. He smiles to the group - 8 men and 3 women all told - and welcomes them. "My name is Sam and I'll be coordinating this group. I'm a veteran but I still run occasional missions with Captain America. I'm also a counselor here at the centre. I'm a big fan of hugs, and I'm always willing to listen."

The group murmurs in appreciation before he continues. "The rules here are simple, respect. Respect each other's right to be here, respect each other's experiences, and respect each other's voices. Most important, respect yourself."

Loki looks around, another silent challenge. He can feel his defenses already rising.

"If you want to share your story, we're here to listen. If you want to tell us about your day, we'll hear that too." Sam looks up, winking at Loki. "This group is so we can share our experiences of carrying on, of living with the doubt, fear, shame, anxiety or whatever being a prisoner caused us. There is no judgment in this room, no shame. Just respect."

Loki sips his tea and waits.

A woman beside Loki stands. "My name is Lori. I was held in Afghanistan. They kept me locked in the body of a small car for a month. I- I haven't been able to get in one without panicking since."

Sam nods. "Do you want to get back in a car, Lori? Or are you okay with other transit?"

"I'd like to drive out to my parents' farm." She admits.

"That's a good goal. You'll have to work up to it. Any suggestions to help Lori with her panic?"

"I carry a stress ball on my keychain." An older man offers.

Another man speaks up. "My therapist says to take baby steps. So she could drive to the end of the block. Then a few days later, do two blocks."

"Having someone with you," another man offers. "Support always helps if you can find it. It's why I'm here."

"And is it ok if Lori has to stop and get out? If she can't make it on her first try?" Sam looks around. "Of course it is. But you can't quit. You need to regroup and try again when you're ready."

Loki was going to suggest destroying a car, but he isn't sure that would be appropriate.

A younger man, thin and blonde, speaks up. "I'm Chris. My problem is telephones. When they ring they sound like..." He shudders, unable to say it. "I've been having trouble keeping a job because of it."

The man beside him puts a hand on his shoulder, to comfort.

"Has your doctor given you something for the anxiety? I know it won't stop all the attacks, but it should help." Sam asks.

Chris nods. "You're right. It helps, but not enough."

"I've heard you have to try to change your association with it. Like Pavlov, you know?" A woman offers.

Chris writes that in a notebook. He'd also written some of the things from Lori down. "How do you do that?"

"With someone you trust, in a place you feel safe." Sam makes that very clear. "You could give yourself a reward of some sort each time you hear the sound. Rewarding yourself for progress is very important."

"A kiss from a loved one perhaps. Or a hug," Loki offers quietly.

"Excellent." Sam's voice is full of warmth. "A reward doesn't have to be a cookie, though it can be! You could allow yourself something. Take yourself to a movie. Take your sweetheart to a movie. Spend an extra half hour doing something you love. Put off dishes for the night. Anything that motivates you."

The meeting continues, they discuss different ways to determine and reward progress until the time is over. Then Sam invites them all to stay and socialise. At least until the donuts are gone.

He makes his way over to Loki, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No Steve? He texted me about Bucky. Things ok?"

Loki nods. "The extraction was successful. Steve is shouldering all the guilt again. I knew he needed to be there if Bucky woke so here I am alone." He gives Sam a smile. "You're very good at this."

"I'm gonna rephrase that question, so I get the answer I want. Things ok with you?" There's true concern on Sam's face.

"Fine." He tilts his head. "I'm trying to be supportive. Bucky is... I'm trying not to be jealous."

Sam nods. "Golden boy loves you, don't you ever doubt that. You have to remember that Bucky's been a part of him nearly his whole life. It's nothing to fear, just another aspect of Steve's ginormous heart."

"Is not Steve I'm necessarily worried about."

"Do you think Bucky's going to hurt Steve?" Sam's eyebrows go up. "If he really cares for him, he'd do anything to keep him safe. Even if it means staying away."

"I don't know what I'm saying." He rubs his forehead. "Steve focuses completely on Bucky, unable to do anything else. I end up resenting him for it. I pull away, creating a gulf between us. It upsets him. It upsets me. But I can't seem to help myself."

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to?"

Loki shakes his head. "He has too much on his mind already. I won't add to his burden."

"You sure it would add?" Sam is gentle, gives Loki half a hug. "Maybe what he needs most right now is for you to remind him just how much you trust him?"

He snaps, "Have my actions not shown him already? I did not once question his need to go after Bucky. I traveled with him _in a car_ as we went back and forth between DC and New York and back again." A strong exhale goes through his nose.

"But did you tell him how you felt? Or has he been guessing and guilt tripping because he's sure he's done something wrong? Come on, man, we both know how low his self esteem really is." Sam shakes his head.

Loki notices a few people watching. He nods. "I will speak with him."

Sam notes the eyes. "Sorry. I know you need to take care of yourself, Loki, but when you're in a relationship that also includes your partner. But you are important to me, Loki, with or without him. Okay?"

He nods though he isn't sure he does. "I should go. Thank you for inviting me." He walks away, not wanting to make anyone freak out by disappearing.

Sam frowns, feeling a little like he's failed in this conversation, that he didn't show Loki just how much he does care.

Loki goes home first to feed the cats and have a small break down before having to face anyone. When he's done, he does his eyes, plays with the kittens, and returns to Steve's room in New York.

Steve is still on the bed, staring at the roof. His arms and legs are spread out and he's lost deep in thought.

"I brought you fresh clothes." Loki places the small bag on the bed. "How is Bucky?"

"Mmn?" Steve doesn't look over. "Oh, he's sleeping. He had a a panic attack and then he fell asleep again. JARVIS is set to warn me if he wakes."

"Wonderful," he says with a flat voice. He starts to undress, carefully laying his clothes on a chair.

Steve slowly sits up, bones complaining. "How was the meeting?"

"Fine. Good." He grabs some pajamas from the bag and puts them on.

Steve strongly feels Loki is not acting particularly fine or good. "C'mere?" Voice sad, he holds his arms out for the one thing he wants most.

Loki falls into them. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be supportive. Truly. But I can't seem to stop myself from pulling away."

"Shh." Steve just holds him close for several minutes. His fingers dig into Loki's arms and he resists the urge to let go and cry. Loki needs him strong. "I think we need a mental health check."

Loki pulls away with a nod. "You first."

Steve takes a deep breath. Time for the decision, to be honest? Or to hide the hurt? He licks his lips. "Honestly? I'm barely holding it together." He looks up at Loki, eyes wet. 

Loki takes his hand and squeezes it. He hopes it encourages him.

"I don't know what to do. I just. I don't." Steve chokes out.

Not knowing how else to respond, Loki pulls him into a hug. "Just know you don't have to do anything."

"Lo'." The tears that have been threatening for hours finally escape as he clings to his lover like a needy child.

"I'm right here, love." He gently rocks his lover the way his mother used to do to him.

Steve hangs on until he finally gets himself under control. "I'm sorry. I know. I know you're not happy with me right now but it's just too much."

"Don't worry about me."

"But I am worried about you. You're the most important thing in the world to me." He slowly kisses Loki's temple.

"Does this mean it's my turn now?"

Steve nods, fondly stroking hair back from Loki's face.

"I'm angry. I'm angry at Bucky. I'm angry at the hold he has on you." Loki takes a breath. "I know he's important to you, and I understand why. But I hate him for it."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Oh. Can I make it better?"

"No. You can't. What I want... You wouldn't be you if you gave it to me."

"I'm going to ask Bucky to stay here, at Stark tower. They took him to get at me, somehow. I can't have him getting hurt for me again." Steve's hands slowly stroke Loki's arms and chest. "They'll be coming after you, too."

"They can try." He thinks if Steve asks him to move into the Tower he'll scream.

"No. And I know better than to ask you to move." Steve manages a small smile. "Just promise me that you'll teleport away if there's any sort of danger. Even if it means leaving me behind."

His brow furrows. "You're joking. I won't promise anything of the sort."

"I need you safe. Please."

"And I need you safe."

"I can withstand a lot of damage. But you're mortal now, love. An unlucky bullet could kill you." The fear is obvious in Steve's voice.

He can feel the anger welling up again. "Fine. If I feel my life is in danger, I will leave. And when people call me a coward, I will simply nod."

"Preserving your life is not cowardice, Loki." Steve's a little angry himself. "And what happens when we have kids? Would you just sacrifice yourself and leave them orphans?"

"I'm not the one with the hero complex."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You're the Avenger. You're the one who gave up his life to save a city."

Steve's lips pinch. He knows he would do it again. "So I don't get to love you? I don't get to wish you safe?"

"That's not what I said." His nostrils flare. "But if one of us were to run toward danger, leaving the other, leaving our children, it would be you not me."

"Which is why I need you!" Steve nearly yells it, tears coming up again. "Don't you understand that? You are _my_ safety. What I fight to come home for."

The response surprises Loki. He's stunned silent for a moment.

Steve's voice dies to a whisper. "You are the most precious part of me. I need you safe."

Loki also gets quieter. "I agreed to it already. What more would you ask of me?"

"To not be angry? To understand?" Steve stares at his hands.

"My anger is often all I have. It comforts me when nothing else does. It keeps me going. I can't give it up anymore than you can give up Bucky. And I am trying to understand."

Steve looks at him and says the only words he thinks really matter. "I love you."

Loki's eyes sadden. "I know. And I love you. May I kiss you now?"

"Yes." He pulls Loki close for that kiss. It's slow, but there's definite need and hunger there.

"I've felt so far from you since Bucky disappeared," Loki admits. He takes another kiss then another.

"Me too." His fingers tangle in Loki's hair, keeping him close. "I thought you were mad at me."

"You were so concerned with Bucky. I was just trying to support you, but I started to resent it."

"You are my night sky, my home. How can I shine without you to hold me?"

Loki sighs. "And yet when Bucky wakes, you will run to him without a second thought."

"With a kiss and a promise to return." He strokes Loki's cheek. "You'd do the same if Thor were hurt."

Loki isn't sure that's true. "Perhaps. But I do not carry the guilt you do."

Steve frowns. "You know I'll come back, though. You are my partner. My life."

"I know you'll come back. But." Loki takes a breath, unsure how to put what he feels into words. "He pulls you away from me. He'll always pulls you away. At least that's what it feels like."

"And I'll always come back." Steve tilts his head. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm second."

Steve smiles. "No, you're home. How can I come home if I never leave?"

"But he's home too at some level. I'm not explaining myself well. Forget it. It doesn't matter," he finally decides.

"Ah." Steve adjusts how they're sitting, pulling Loki more into his lap. "You're my home, the place I always return and where I belong. Bucky is a neighbour's house that I go to and spend time and feel very comfortable but he's not home."

Loki leans against Steve. "It finally happened. We both broke at the same time."

"How do we fix us?" He wraps his arms around Loki, providing them both with comfort.

"I'm not good at fixing things."

"Or me." Steve huffs out a breath and rests his chin on Loki's shoulder. "I just keep getting my loved ones hurt."

Loki pulls away to look at him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

Steve returns Loki's look, his voice soft. "He let them take him because they threatened to hurt me through you. They only wanted him to get information on me. How is this not my fault?"

"It was his choice to go with them. He could have fought. He could have warned you."

"There were others in that building that would've been hurt. I would've done the same."

"I am sure you would."

"They have some... drug. Bruce thinks it might work on me. I think it's why Bucky didn't fight once they got clear." He licks his lips nervously.

Loki nods as he takes in the information. "But he doesn't know for sure that it will work. When will he test it?"

"He's already running diagnostics." Steve frowns. "I'm not going to give them a chance to use it."

"Good." Loki lies down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. "May I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something back." Steve shifts to lay with his head on Loki's stomach.

"If the men who took Bucky were after information about me, would you be blaming me as harshly as you're blaming yourself now?"

Steve flushes. "No, probably not." He admits.

Loki runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Please remember that the next time the blaming voices get too loud. You may ask your question now."

Steve relaxes with the familiar touch of Loki's fingers before asking. "Are you able to enchant our home so only friends can enter?"

"Yes. But we would have to mark them as such." The mark would be magical and transparent.

"I want that. I will accept it as an appropriate substitute to asking you to run." He tilts his head to look at Loki.

The gaze is returned. "Consider what you're asking. Consider the consequences. Should I not be there, no one new would be able to enter. And if I am there, I would have to mark them before they could come in."

"I want that." Steve repeats with conviction.

"Then I will put up the enchantment tomorrow. And you can explain it to your friends." 

Steve nods. Then he turns, curling himself against Loki's side. 

"Sam says hello." Loki wonders if he mentions this to remind Steve that he was at the meeting.

"I owe that man so much." Steve murmurs, an arm curling around Loki. 

Green eyes back on the ceiling, Loki shares only the barest of information. "He's very good at counseling. And I only felt slightly out of place. He's worried about you, though. You should call him."

"I will." Steve promises. "But how are you? Really?"

"Other than angry?" Loki thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure. It was obvious some people didn't want me there. Part of me didn't want to be there." He pauses before saying, "I don't fit."

"Now, is this space alien Viking god doesn't fit? Or something else?" He squeezes Loki gently.

"Space alien Viking god I suppose." He thinks a little more. "I'm not like them."

"You're not like me, that way, either." Steve smiles gently. "Why are you so different?"

"I come from a different culture. I come from a land where magic exists. I come from a land where we have known for eons that we were not the only ones in the universe." But all of that is only part of the reason. "Ultimately I was raised differently."

"So, by your reasoning, I wouldn't fit."

He can feel frustration rising aimed more at himself for not being able to explain. "No. You're human. You're a soldier. You understand them."

"Ah." Steve thinks he understands. "And you have no common ground? Have you not fought wars? Do you not eat, sleep, and experience life?"

"Not the way they do," Loki persists. But he knows it's a losing fight. "I take your point though. It isn't that different. It just feels like it."

Steve turns over so his chin is against Loki's belly. "I say give it a try. 2 more meetings, and if you still feel the same I won't bug you about any more."

Loki nods. "Two more."

"Am I coming with you for them?"

"No."

That makes Steve chuckle. "I'm extra sorry I missed the first one, then. Can I make it up to you?"

Loki stays silent for a while unsure how to answer. "If you wish."

"I do." Steve's brow furrows. "I feel... A bit guilty about it."

"Is there anything you don't feel guilty about?"

"Uh. Global warming?"

It's Loki's turn to chuckle. "Thank goodness there is something."

Steve shifts up so he's looking down into Loki's face. "I don't feel guilty about loving you."

Long fingers reach up to caress his face. Loki gives him a sad smile. "I don't feel guilty about much. I will never feel guilty about living you."

"I do feel guilty when I think I've let you down or disappointed you. And I know I have." Steve bumps their noses together.

"That's what people do. And you always have a good reason." His hand drops, and he looks away. "I'm tired."

"It _is_ late." Steve allows. He considers moving away from Loki, but opts to lay against his chest instead.

"I've missed you," Loki tells him.

"Me too."

"Any idea how much longer you'll be staying in New York?"

Steve sighs heavily. "My goal is to leave the day after tomorrow. Bucky seems okay enough, that should be more than enough time." Really, he wishes he could be home now.

Loki says nothing else. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispers as he cuddles closer. He feels, if possible, even more like shit.

Green eyes open again. "If you apologize again I may scream. I don't want your apology. I don't need it. I need you."

Steve frowns, sitting up. "You don't think I need you? You're pushing me out. I'm hurting right now, and it feels like you don't even care." He gets out of bed and starts changing.

Loki sits up. "Of course I care. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I wouldn't-" He growls in aggravation.

"Lo'..." Steve pauses, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I know you've come through this whole thing and I appreciate that more than I can say, but... I just want a hug. I want you to kiss me and mean it. I want to be able sleep in your arms and not feel like a terrible person for helping a friend."

The sorcerer gets up and pulls Steve into a tight hug, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Steve holds Loki close. He's trembling from want and ache. "What happens when we have children, Lo'? I'm gonna have to put them first sometimes. You going to be this upset then, too?

Loki pulls away just enough to look at him. "Of course not. They will be ours. Do you really see no difference? Do you really not understand?"

"I don't, I'm sorry. Buck's practically family. I..." He cuts himself off with a shake of his head. "If you were my heart, he'd be my right hand. I would live if you removed it, but not as happily."

"But he is not mine," Loki explains.

"That simple?" Steve huffs another sigh. "But he's mine, Lo'."

His jaw clenches. "I know, which is why I have been patient. But I say again, he is not mine. So do not assume if it were our child that my reaction would be the same."

Steve frowns. "I don't like you feeling so... Jealous, angry, whatever."

"Nor do I like feeling this way, but I, oh, fuck it." He kisses Steve, channeling his need and frustration into it.

Steve kisses Loki back, fingers digging into his scalp. "You're such an asshole sometimes. But, God, do I love you." Another kiss follows as Steve tugs Loki flush against him.

He practically breathes, "And you're a guilt-ridden stubborn ass. I love you so much." His lips return to his lover's.

Steve starts pushing at Loki's shirt, needing more skin to touch to taste.

The pajama top gets thrown off. Loki immediately returns to kissing Steve, needing him to feel how much he loves the soldier.

"Lo.' You. Crazy. Stupid. Alien. Prince." Each word is punctuated with a kiss down Loki's neck and chest.

"And yours. I'm yours, you insufferable selfless hero."

Steve laughs as he trails slow kisses along Loki's belly. "Get your spoiled ass back into my bed."

"You're the one who left it," Loki reminds him as he pulls him back to it.

"I was planning to work my anger off in the gym." Steve points out as he falls onto the bed on top of Loki, looking down into his eyes.

"Then why order me back to bed?"

"You're terribly distracting." Steve kisses Loki again. "Is this a good idea? Hurt, angry sex?"

"Does it matter? I want you. I need you."

"Of course it matters. This should be about love, passion, union." He nuzzles Loki's neck.

Loki's arms wrap around him. "I love you. My anger is my passion. And we are one no matter how we argue. But if you'd prefer the gym, I won't stop you."

Steve gives Loki a look. "I will always prefer my soon-to-be husband. Especially if he promises to claim me."

"In any way you like. I do love you. Never doubt that." He strokes the blond hair. "And I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the situation. I'm angry at your guilt. And I'm angry that I can't make you feel better."

"Your honesty helps. Oh, Lo'. Could you hide me away from the world? Just tonight?" He looks at Loki with sad blue eyes.

The words make Loki's heart break. "Of course, my love." He waves his hand, and suddenly they are on Asgard. Their bed is in a garden. It's night. The sky is full of stars, different stars than the ones Steve knows. The sounds are familiar but still foreign. And the air is filled with the perfume of spring flowers.

Steve looks around as he lays against Loki. His voice is soft, reverent. "It's beautiful."

"The Queen's garden. It was here I learned to throw my daggers. It was here she would comfort me when life was too much." He points to a nearby tree with sturdy limbs. "I used to climb that tree. Thor fell from it once."

Steve smiles. "I was just sorta thinking I'd close my eyes and let you hold me. Can you make it home? I'd really like to be home."

Another wave of the hand and they are back in their DC bedroom. "Better?"

Steve nods. "Where we should be."

"Have you said your spell?" It's the only thing Loki can think of to say.

"Am I going to sleep?"

"Eventually."

Steve says it dutifully. "You're gorgeous."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Are you trying to stroke my ego, Rogers?"

"Not really, but I'd love to stroke your cock if you'd let me. Just Loki." Steve teases.

A small smile accompanies the slightly larger shake of the head. "I'll be Loki Rogers soon."

"You're really taking my name?" That really gets Steve smiling. "Loki Rogers. Loki. Rogers. I love how that sounds."

"It's traditional, is it not? I know that's changing, but you make me feel like a new person. I want to reflect that." Loki traces Steve's lips with his fingers. "I considered sleeping in DC tonight, but I couldn't bare the thought of not having you beside me."

"Thank you for being here. For being mine. Now one thing." He looks up to the ceiling though he doesn't need to. "JARVIS? If Bucky wakes up before 8 am, tell him to go back to sleep and I'll bring him breakfast in the morning." The AI confirms the request.

Loki gives him a grateful kiss as tears well up in his eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Hey." Steve wipes at those tears. "I meant it when I said I wanted you to hide me from the world. Just you and me until dawn."

He kisses Steve's hand. Then he softly begins to sing. "It's very clear out love is here to stay. Not for a year but forever and a day. In time the Rockies may tumble, Gibralter may crumble. They're only made of clay. But our love is here to stay."

"You sap." Steve teases before slowly and lovingly kissing Loki.

Loki holds him close, refusing to end the kiss until they are both out of breath. "It's your fault, you know. You bring it out in me."

Steve shrugs. "Could be worse."

"It definitely could."

"Remind me why I didn't finish undressing you?"

"You weren't sure angry sex was a good idea."

Steve considers that. "Right. I'm feeling much less angry now."

"As am I." He looks into the blue eyes, marveling at the long lashes. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I want your arms more than anything. I want your heartbeat against my cheek." Steve decides.

Loki guides him down to lie against him. He wraps his arms protectively around Steve. He wants to say something but doesn't know what. Words seem so inadequate. So he kisses the top of Steve's head and says simply, "I love you, starlight."

Steve hugs Loki tightly. He never wants to let go. "My night sky."

The former god takes a breath. He tells himself they are getting through this, they will get through this. He just wishes he could be a better more understanding person for Steve. But then he supposes he wouldn't be Loki then.

"I forgive your jealousy." Steve speaks softly. "And I hope you can at least understand that I am yours, even if I'm helping someone else. I can't ignore the world for you, my morals won't let me. Well, not all the time."

"I do understand. I have never doubted that you'd come back to me." It's the truth, one that he hopes Steve believes. "What hurts me most is how hard you are on yourself. Bucky forgave you for what happened before, but I suspect you haven't. The world does not rest on your shoulders."

"I-" Steve frowns, burying his face in Loki's chest. He doesn't want to talk about it. Because he _is_ guilty. It _was_ his fault.

"Just promise me you'll call Sam tomorrow or go to one of his groups this week."

Steve nods. Hadn't he already promised to call Sam?

"Are you up to telling me a story? One from when you and Bucky were little?"

"You want to hear about Buck?" Steve's voice is hopeful.

"Yes. I do," Loki assures him.

"When I was, I guess 8 or so. I started drawing. We didn't have money to waste, buying paper was out of the question, so I'd just scribble on any corner of paper I could get my hands on. Buck, though, he saw something. He got himself a job running errands for the grocer. He spent his first pay to get me a notebook so I could practice."

"That was very nice of him. Did he tell you why?" Loki comes from a world where nice things almost always come with an ulterior motive.

"Because I was usually too sick to go outside and play with the other kids. Bucky would come in, he'd sit with me and tell me about what was going on and I'd draw pictures of it for him." Steve smiles at the memory. "I told you, he's my brother. That's all it is. We always took care of each other."

Loki thinks about that. He remembers the times Thor was nice to him. When they were little it was usually after some teasing or when Loki didn't perform well. But as they grew it became more and more when Thor needed something. Still there had always been small moments of kindness between them.

"Maybe you need to thank Bucky for my portrait of your mother?" He teases gently, kissing the spot above Loki's heart.

"Perhaps." His fingers stroke up and down Steve's back. "I will if you wish it."

"I don't." He kisses Loki's chest again. "I wish you to be happy."

"You make me happy." He pauses before asking, "Are you happy?"

"I... I don't know. I think so. We're good, and I like what I'm doing with my books. Being with the Avengers always feels right. Bucky is... getting better. So I must be." Steve looks up.

"You are content. As am I. It was so much easier when it was just us." He smiles. "Good thing I enjoy a challenge."

"Thinking of us, our family. That makes me happy." Steve licks his lips.

"I hope that always remains so. Sleep now, love. Tomorrow will no doubt be busy."

"But I can face anything if I have you." Snuggling closer, the soldier shuts his eyes. "I know you'll hold me safe from harm."

"For a long as you let me." He continues to stroke his back, silently conjuring the protective around them both.

"Until I die." Steve promises sleepily.


	62. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thehuuvandan.org/lit.html#ronsard 

Loki sits in front of the computer staring at the empty space where his blog should be. He wants to write about guilt and second chances and tries to think of a story from his past rather than the one he's living now. He is finding it difficult.

Natasha wanders in, leaning against the desk and looking at Loki. "He's awake." It's almost noon, Bucky had slept late but Steve had still chosen to be near, in case.

"Yippee," he replies with no enthusiasm. "I trust he'll be fine?"

"Well. He won't die. I think he and Steve are trying to out guilt each other right now." She gives him a small smirk.

"My money is on Steve." He turns and looks at her. "How are you?"

She shrugs. "Probably better than you, right now. Want to go punch something?"

"Oh please yes." He gets up, closing his computer as he does. The top has two stickers. One is Captain America's shield, and the other says 'Not all who wander are lost'.

"Tolkien fan?" She nods at the second sticker before rising to lead him down to the gym.

"Steve has been getting me into it. I like the sentiment." He stands next to her in the elevator. "So what do I get to hit?"

"Well we've got punching bags, or I can put on some fighting pads if you want a moving target." She grins. "Or we can go a few rounds no pads if you're willing to be hit back."

"You're on." But then he thinks of how Steve will react if he were to see bruises. He will not add to his lover's guilt or stress. "With pads," he amends.

She shakes her head, knowing exactly where that's coming from. "If he says frog, you leap?"

"If he thinks he's the one who got the frog into trouble, yes. You know how he is."

"Gotcha." She laughs as they step off the elevator and head to the padded floor. "What is it with Avengers and guilt complexes?"

"Feeds into the hero complex I suspect. Another reason I'm not one." His clothes change to sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Natasha was already in her catsuit and happy with that. She gets out the light pads, handing a set to Loki. "Explain me, then."

"You have red in your ledger," he reminds her as he puts them on.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm a spy, Loki. I couldn't do what I do if that truly bothered me."

"And yet you still seek Steve's approval."

Her eyes harden and her lips pinch. "No I don't."

He smiles, knowing he hit a nerve. "My mistake. Shall we begin?"

"Yes." She aims a punch straight to his head.

He just manages to avoid it. "Have some issues of your own to work out?"

"You're not the only one whose boyfriend is being completely distracted by Bucky Barnes." More punches, aimed at his torso.

He is unable to block all of them and starts to fight back. "Completely? He's been distracted for what one day? Poor Natasha."

She blocks well. "He started talking about narcotics and super biology and completely ruined my plans for the night. Besides where the hell do you think Steve's leaving him?"

Loki steps back, thoughts of murder in his head. It frightens him how much he wants to be rid of Bucky. He turns around. Steve would never forgive him.

Natasha restrains herself. "Loki?"

"I need a moment."

"Hey." She wraps her arms around him in a friendly hug. "I know I'm not warm like Steve or open like Tony, but I am your friend."

"I think you may understand better than they. I want him gone. I want him obliterated."

"No challenges. No threat to Steve." Her voice is soft.

"No ruining everyone else's lives. But Steve would end up blaming himself. As usual," he adds. "It would be so easy. But he'd never forgive me."

"You're right." She tilts her head. "And what if Bucky is everything Cap believes him to be? If he becomes that hero?"

Loki huffs out a laugh. "It changes nothing. I don't care what he becomes so long as he leaves Steve be. But we both know that's never going to happen."

Natasha looks thoughtful for a moment. "What if you were told you could only have Steve if you never saw Thor again. Thor, all you have left of your former home and former life."

"I've already given up everything else. I've also tried to kill Thor on a number of occasions. So I would find it easy enough." He looks at her. "Are you surprised?"

"No. But I couldn't think of anyone else I could compare for you. Steve didn't chose to give up his life, it was taken. It makes a difference." She looks away, because she'd also chosen and hadn't kept a thing.

"Neither did Bruce." He sighs. "Are we delusional? It's not that I want to be the center of Steve's universe, I just want to be ahead of Bucky... and I suppose his old life."

"It wasn't Bucky's room I saw him come out of, this morning. It wasn't Bucky he checked with before looking in on you." She crosses her arms, shrugging. "I'm not an expert, but I think I can safely say you're very important to him."

He nods. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure." She grabs his arm and flips him onto the floor. "Hey remember that time Steve caused a media riot by kissing you? It was almost like he was telling the world he cared more about you than its opinion."

"Point taken." He pulls her down and straddles her. "You kissed Bruce that night as I recall."

"He eventually got the hint." She rolls them over, pinning Loki. "Steve's email password is currently 'l0v3myl0k1', uh, don't ask why I know."

Loki laughs. He disappears, reappearing behind her. "You are a formidable woman." He waits for her to rise and waits for the kick or punch he knows will accompany it.

She opts to stay down, turning to trip him. "You're not so bad, yourself. If either of us was available, I would seriously consider a date."

He easily hops up, easily avoiding it. "It would never work. We are far too much alike."

"A date would be fine. It's the relationship that wouldn't work." Instinct tells her to go for her stunners but instead she flips backwards and back to her feet. "We could go for lunch. Steve will be either proud or jealous. Hopefully both."

"I should like that." He studies her body movement. He strikes first, knowing his first few blows will be blocked.

She goes low again, as he seems not to block there as much. "Sushi?"

He somersaults over her, using her shoulders as leverage. "No squid."

"There's a place near here, you can order what ever individual pieces." She grabs him mid air, tries to pull down. "I always get mackerel and eel."

His momentum makes that difficult. They end up both on the ground, she on top of him. "I'm starting to get hungry."

She laughs, tipping her head. "Let's go. Are we nice enough to bring anything back for Steve or Bruce?"

"Of course we are. At least that's what we'll let them think."

"Alright." She stands, offering him her hand. "Let's get cleaned up, let them know we're going, then go have fun without them."

He smiles as he takes it. "You may be the one person I actually believe when they say they are my friend for me and not for Steve." His clothes change back to his suit. He thinks better off it and changes it again to his uniform.

"No shower? I could offer to watch Bucky long enough for you to steal Steve." She teases as she grabs bottles of water from the nearby bar for both of them.

"No. Let Steve have his time with him. Though if you wish to steal Bruce away..."

She shakes her head. "Just five minutes to remove the sweat. You wanna ask them if they have any requests? I'll meet you in the ground floor lobby."

Loki goes to where Bucky is, knowing both men he seeks will be there. He isn't disappointed. "Natasha and I are off to eat sushi. Would either of you like anything?"

"Oh." Steve moves away from Bucky after murmuring in his ear. "Anything, I mean, you know what I like. I trust you. And would mind getting just miso for Bucky?" Steve licks his lips, looking down. "My wallet's on the dresser if you need cash."

Bruce requests vegetarian rolls, especially tamago and mango.

"Miso, vegetarian rolls, and one of everything," he teases. He gives Steve a kiss on the cheek. "I love you madly."

Steve pulls Loki in for a tight squeeze, hoping it'll convey everything he can't with words. Loki gives him a peck on the lips before heading to the lobby.

Natasha is waiting in a knee length tan suede skirt, dark red v-neck and leather jacket. She smiles when he arrives. "How's he doing?"

"He?" Loki changes his clothes back to the royal blue suit he had been wearing.

"Isn't there only one he that matters to you?" She offers her hand.

He takes it and heads for the exit. "How little you think of me."

"Nah, I just think you're in love and a little bit obsessed." She shrugs.

"Have you ever been in love?"

She looks away for a moment. "I've wanted to be."

"It's difficult for us, to trust someone that much, to allow yourself to be potentially hurt by them." He gives her hand a squeeze. "I think Bruce can be trusted."

"It's not him. It's me. I've failed before. Clint was. We." She shakes her head. "I'm not sure I know how."

"I'm not sure it's about how." Loki certainly knew the motions of it and could pretend very well. But it was always pretend. "I'm not sure there's much choice in the matter, either. We build up walls. Some of us build up huge thick walls. Some people, very few people, perhaps only one knows where to find the door, a door we didn't even know existed. Am I making any sense?"

"A little. It's like that sleeping beauty movie where the castle is surrounded by enchanted thorns."

"Yes. Only you're both Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent." He sighs. "And I for one always prefer being Maleficent."

"Mmn. Me too." She turns him in to the restaurant and they're given a table.

Once they've ordered, and tea has been brought, Natasha quietly asks. "How did you know it was Steve? Did it happen all at once or slowly?"

"Both? It started slowly then happened all at once. He saw through me. He wanted to get to know me." Loki gets a far-away look in his eyes. "And he was complicated, far more complicated than I imagined. And when he blushed, my heart did a dance. And when he touched me, I felt...almost clean." He shakes his head. "Forgive the poetry. I have a bad habit of spewing it where he is concerned."

"No, tell me more." He crosses her hands under her chin, always a romantic which is probably why she hasn't given up on love.

He continues at her request. "I was already attracted to him. I knew his story. My plan was mainly to use him to get out of there. But he kept surprising me, not the least of which being that he was interested in me. Normally, that would simply be something to exploit." He lips thin into a line, and his brow furrows slightly. "But he surprised me in other ways."

She's still watching him, invested in the story. "How long? When were you first attracted to him? How did he get in?"

He smiles at her interest. "Attracted since Germany when he took off his helmet. Very attracted when he realized I wanted to be taken." How he got in is far more difficult to pin down. "He got in in increments. A blush here. A colorful remark there. A willingness to work with me. Reading his story. The look in his eyes when he looked at me."

"I knew Tony used to tease Steve, but I never thought anything about it." She let's out a wistful sigh.

"Tony likes to tease Steve for everything." He looks at her. "Tell me about you and Clint."

"What about him? He took me in instead of ending me. I came to respect him and care about him. I thought I might love him." She looks at her tea, takes a sip. "As we were together, though, it became clear to me that I couldn't love him like he deserved. I let him go because I want him to find someone who can. He's my best friend."

Loki nods. "Your best friend whom you love but are not in love with."

"Exactly." The first of their dishes arrives and she takes her chopsticks like a natural.

"Eating with sticks is still very strange to me." He uses them, though not as well as she does. "He could not have brought you in if you weren't ready for a change. So what made you want a change?"

"I was raised a weapon. For as long as I can remember I was a tool, doing someone else's dirty work. The one time I'd tried to make a choice in my life I'd been severely punished. Clint was the second time." She puts a piece of sweet tofu sushi on Loki's place. "Try this."

"I don't know what's worse, knowing you're a tool or being under the delusion you're something more." He tries the piece. "Mmm. Good."

"The illusion of choice is always worse. I took a risk. It paid off." She pauses. "Do you have any regrets?"

"One," he admits. "Maybe two. Both concern my mother. You?"

She considers not telling him. "I regret the consequences of my first choice."

Loki nods but does not press. "I went to a group meeting for survivors of, well, of torture. I felt like I was intruding. But Steve wants me to go 2 more times at least."

"Those can help some people. Maybe, if it's not you, you can help someone else?" She'd gone to any number of those groups at first.

He shrugs. "Would you take advice from someone who led an alien invasion?"

"If it made sense. If I'd gotten a chance to know him, and thought he was someone worthwhile." She tilts her head. "Haven't you given me some today, already?"

"Given, yes. Whether you take it is an entirely different matter." He smiles at her. "We should do this more often."

She laughs. "Sure. Sushi and chatter? Any time you want."

"Are you my friend, Natasha?" he asks suddenly. "Were it not for Steve, would you be here?"

"If it weren't for Steve, would I have had a chance?" Her question holds a challenge.

"No," he admits. "I'd still be playing Odin."

"There's your answer, then. But, no, I wouldn't give you a chance just because you're with Steve. I don't make friends easily."

"Fair enough." He takes another order paper and starts filling in the order for the scientist and the two soldiers.

Natasha nods as she looks at it. "As you've said. We're very similar. It's nice to not have to pretend to be like them once in a while."

Green eyes look up at her. "It does get tiring doesn't it, trying to fit in." He studies her for a moment. "So why _are_ you an Avenger?"

"All my friends are there." She shrugs again. She'll let Loki decide who she means.

He waves over the waitress and explains that this order is to go. "I thought we might stop for hot chocolate on the way back, maybe pick up some good coffee for our lovers."

She smirks. "Coffee for me, too. Steve hasn't turned you yet?"

He makes a face. "It tastes like dirt. And when he adds milk and sugar, it tastes like creamy, sweet dirt."

Natasha laughs. "Well, aren't we supposed to be made from dirt? I guess it makes sense."

Shaking his head, he says, "We are made of stardust. How's that for a romantic notion."

"Bruce would agree and use physics to prove it." She's grinning.

"I like Bruce," he tells her. "He's a good listener."

Natasha agrees. "And he's so gentle."

"Not too gentle, I hope," he says with a mischievous smile.

She raises an eyebrow. "We really going there?"

He raises his hands in surrender. "Not if you don't want to."

"I just don't want to get you in trouble. I know how shy Steve is." She finishes her tea.

"He doesn't mind giving me massive hickies for Tony to discover."

She laughs. "Yes, I've heard about those. Bruce and I are... Still getting comfortable. We haven't done anything overly exciting yet."

"It'll come." He smiles at a memory. "Do you both play chess?"

"I do and I assume Bruce does. Why?"

"Steve and I played with special rules. Whenever we took the other's piece, depending on what it was we'd have to do something to them - a kiss, a caress, a lick." He smiles. "It was very stimulating. And the winner got to do something very special. It might be a nice way to get into something a bit more exciting."

"I'll keep that in mind. And try not to tease Steve." She winks.

"But it brings me such pleasure," he pouts.

"If I tease Steve about his sex life?" She tilts her head. "Okay, happy to help then."

"Ah. I misunderstood. I thought you were telling _me_ not to tease him." He makes a small head-tilting gesture. "If you tease him, do it when you're alone."

"Oh, please tease him. If any one deserves it, he does." She leans in. "I have a feeling I could get him to blush rather prettily for you."

"I'd love that," he admits as the food is dropped off.

Natasha picks it up. "He is very pretty. You're a lucky man, Loki." They start back.

They head into a local coffee shop. "Should we get one for Bucky?" Loki asks.

"Coffee's probably not good for him right now. But look at you, being sweet. Maybe tea, if they have it?" She looks over the menu.

"We'll get him green. And my sweetness is all an act. Mostly an act." They get the five drinks with a 4-cup holder and head back to Avengers Tower.

They head up, getting JARVIS to open doors for them.

"We're ba-ack," Loki announces when they get to medical. "Miso, vegetable rolls, and half the restaurant. Plus a bonus of coffee and tea. All for the price of two kisses. One for me and one for Natasha."

Steve looks up. "Well, if you insist." He walks over to give them each a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. You failed to read all the terms and conditions. Your payment failed to meet the minimum requirements."

"They weren't specified. I'll try again if you make it clearer." Steve winks at Natasha as she puts the food on a table.

Loki tries again. "One kiss on the lips from Captain Steve Rogers to his fiancé Loki. One kiss on the lips from Dr. Bruce Banner to his new lover Natasha Romanoff." 

"Ooh. Okay." Steve pulls Loki close to give him a rather thorough kiss.

"Mmm. Much better."

Natasha moves over to Bruce and kisses his temple. "I'll let you off easy."

"Thank you."

Bucky sighs from his bed. "No kisses for me?"

Loki smiles and kisses his forehead. "Better?"

Bucky nods. "Thanks, pal. Now convince Steve to let me out of bed."

"Not until you stop throwing up what ever it was they gave you." Steve is serious. Bucky just makes a face.

Natasha brings the soup over for Bucky. "Try this. Miso has lots of good nutrients and will help you replace electrolytes."

Loki feels like he's in the way. "I have a blog I need to write. I'll see you all later." He ducks out with his tea before anyone can say anything.

"Wait..." Steve doesn't quite catch him. He sighs. "You guys mind if I take my lunch with Loki? I promise I'll be back after."

"Go ahead," Bruce says, already digging into the vegetable rolls.

Bucky looks at Steve, seeing all the little signs. "You've held my hair all morning, it can't be fun."

Natasha nods. "I'll keep him in place."

Steve thanks them, grabs his food, and goes to find Loki.

He's waiting at the elevator, about to just use magic to get back to the Avengers' living room. "Why am I waiting here?" he asks himself aloud.

"For me." Steve comes up behind him, wrapping arms around him.

"I thought you'd want to eat with the others."

"You thought wrong. Where are we going?" He kisses Loki's neck.

"Back to the living room and my computer. Well, dining room now I suppose." He leans back against Steve. "How has your morning been?"

"Stressful. You?" The elevator dings and they get in.

"Unproductive. I'm hoping to change that." He looks at Steve and sees the tiredness on his face. "Anything I can do to make it better?"

Steve shrugs, leans closer. "I was hoping for an hour with you."

Loki closes the distance even more. "However long you want, starlight." The elevator door opens, and they get off.

"Well, forever, but I did promise to go back." He buries his face in Loki's hair. "You smell so good."

"You should eat," Loki tells him before giving him a kiss. "You need your strength."

"He's right here." Steve strokes Loki's cheek before finally pulling away to set out his food.

"Such a sweet talker." Loki grabs his computer and takes it to the table so he can sit with Steve. "So how is Bucky? Did you say he was vomiting?"

"Mmn." Steve swallows his mouthful. "Whatever they gave him, he basically has a bad hangover from it."

"Not fun." And here he is staring at the blank page again. He sighs. "Is what I got you okay?"

"Perfect, thanks." He continues eating, clearly pleased to be doing so.

Loki stares at the page. He starts to type, hoping the words will flow. They don't, but at least the page is no longer completely blank. He finds himself writing about the days he and Thor discovered their abilities. Both had been very angry at the time. Thor first called up the lightning when he felt the arms master was treating him unfairly. Loki first created a blast of magic when he saw an animal getting beaten by its master and intervened.

Steve finishes eating, licking stray rice off his lips. "What you working on, gorgeous?"

"Blog," he says, totally engrossed. He has no idea why he's writing about this, but he finds he needs to get it out.

Steve lets Loki focus, allowing himself to sit and enjoy his coffee.

First draft done, Loki sits back and blinks. He looks up at Steve. "Sorry. You wanted me for an hour."

"No, you were in the zone. It's okay." He smiles gently. "So were you and Tasha talking about me?"

"A bit," he admits. "Also about Bruce and about ourselves." He leans in. "You aren't always the center of my universe. I know that's difficult to believe, but it's true."

Steve teases. "I can hope. And what did you blog about?"

He looks at the computer screen. "The circumstances around the time Thor's and my powers first manifested." He shrugs. "Not sure why."

"That's pretty neat." Steve scooches over to read it.

"It's a first draft. I need to clean it up."

"It's a good start." Steve smiles and gives Loki a hug. "You feeling better today?"

"Yes. I think so. You?"

"Getting there. Bucky's back with minimal damage and I'm pretty sure you're not mad at me..." He ducks his head.

Loki takes his hand. "I was never angry at you, love. I was frustrated at the situation. I'm sorry you got the brunt of it. Please forgive me."

He turns Loki's hand in his, so he can kiss the fingers. "I already have. I can never stay mad at you. Not that I want to try."

"Good." He looks at their hands. "Is Bruce almost done with his tests?"

"I think so. I'm going to ask Bucky about staying here this afternoon. Would you be willing to help me move his stuff from DC?" They both know Steve is more than capable of it on his own.

"Of course. Whatever you need. But he may not want to move."

"I'm going to convince him." Steve looks away, not exactly proud.

"Steve, he's a grown man. You cannot force him if he doesn't want to."

"I can't protect him. Tony can. Not only that, Tony has resources, access to doctors and such that Bucky should've had all this time." He crosses his arms. "I'm not _forcing_ him, I'm just making it hard to say no."

He nods and paces a hand on those crossed arms. "I didn't mean to make you defensive, love. I'm sure you will be very persuasive, and he will jump at the chance to live here."

Steve sighs, collapsing a little as he looks to Loki with sad eyes. "I'm making the right choice, aren't I?"

"Right for whom?"

"Bucky."

Loki thinks about it. "Yes. I believe you are."

"What about us? Are we just being stubborn asses by insisting on staying in Washington? We could be safer here, too."

"I like being a stubborn ass. Besides, Sam is in DC, too."

"True." Steve pouts.

"You can't save everyone, Steve." He kisses his lover's forehead. "Could Bucky tell you any more about what they wanted to know about you?"

"No. He seems very confused. We suspect some memories are missing, but how can you tell what?" He looks at Loki. "Don't ever let them take you."

"I shan't." Loki assures him. "I shall disappear, leaving you alone with them if necessary as promised."

Steve hugs Loki tightly, thankful that Loki would listen on this.

"And then I'll return and kill them all."

Steve starts laughing, still holding Loki tight. "Oh, you asshole. I love you."

"You should go back to him now, convince him to stay. I'll be here when you return."

"I want a kiss first. And a promise."

Loki gives him a firm, slow kiss. "There. Now what's the promise?"

Steve lets his forehead rest against Loki's. "Promise you'll let me take you to dinner tonight. We'll go out to Brooklyn, visit our bakery. No fighting, no mention of Bucky."

He exhales in relief. "I promise. I absolutely promise."

Steve steals one last kiss. "I love you so much." He pulls away to head back downstairs.

Loki, smiling, returns to his blog. He takes a couple more passes at editing his entry then posts it. After that, he checks the social media sites until Steve comes to get him.

 

★✩★✩★

 

A very tired looking Steve returns several hours later. "Hi." He collapses into the chair near Loki.

"Hi. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It was actually less of an argument than I thought. And then his stomach was acting up again. So I stayed to help. And I think I volunteered to help him shower tomorrow." Steve winces.

Loki isn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned. "Um, oh. Alright."

"All the vomiting is keeping him too weak to stand without help." Steve explains. "Well, not like I haven't seen him naked before."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He takes Steve's hand. "Are you still up for dinner in Brooklyn?"

"In the war. And _I_ won't be naked." He clarifies. "And yes. I desperately need it."

"Dressing up or casual?"

"What would you like? I was seriously considering just finding a nice little greasy spoon." He twists a finger into a stray curl by Loki's ear.

"Sounds perfect." He leans forward and gives Steve a kiss. "I love you."

"Stole my words." Steve smiles as he presses his mouth to Loki's again. "Tony lent me a bike."

"Perfect. Let me get our coats, and we can go." Loki decides to change, too, into jeans and a sweater with black boots. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Loki takes his hand and pulls him up. "I want a greasy burger and fries," Loki decides.

"I'm thinking about hot dogs. And maybe a sundae." Steve smiles. They leave through the garage, the motorcycle purring like a large cat as they make their way through the huge city. It's busy and crowded and Steve is grateful for Loki behind him.

Loki holds on tight. He can feel the machine rumbling between his legs. Between that and the close contact, he's beginning to think about what he wants to do when they get back to the tower. But first there is dinner and dessert and Bucky-less conversation.

They find a diner about two blocks from their bakery and Steve parks, turning to Loki as he pulls his helmet off. "Don't you just love such a powerful beast between your legs?"

"I do. I consider myself very lucky to have one in my bed, too." Loki wriggles his eyebrows.

"Keep it up, we won't make it that far." Steve takes a slow kiss.

"Food first. Sex after."

"Oh you and your priorities." They head in, sitting at a booth. Steve notices amazing milkshakes on some of the other tables and orders a chocolate one before he even gets his menu.

Loki gets one, too. He barely glances at the menu, looking at it only to see what the burger options are. He orders a bacon cheeseburger and fries.

Steve actually ends up getting a Reuben sandwich and a double order of cheese fries. The waitress has only left with the order when the milkshakes come. They are huge, topped with whipped cream and syrup.

"Wow," Loki says when it's set down in front of him. "You may have to help me finish mine."

Steve chuckles, stealing a finger of Loki's whipped cream. "I like this place already. We may have to come again."

"Oh definitely." The shake is rich and delicious, and Loki can't believe he's drinking one in the middle of winter. But it's totally worth it. "Midgardian food is so good."

Steve agrees. "Especially since it's so easily available. This would've been rare in my day."

"Would it?" He looks at Steve for a moment. "Does it get overwhelming at times? All the changes and the choices."

"A little. I'm as much an alien here as you are. I've just had more time to get used to it." He shrugs and sips his shake.

Loki nods. He thinks about some of the people in the group session the other night. He looks around and wonders what other people's stories are. "We should go to the ballet again. Or the theater."

"I'll keep my eye open for good shows." He toes Loki's pant leg, under the table. "There's a singer I like actually coming to a little club in DC. We should go. I've heard its a very _interesting_ show."

"Interesting how?"

"Uh." Steve goes dark red, mumbling his answer. "Lesbianburlesque."

Loki smiles. "That does sound interesting. We should definitely do that." He leans over the table. "Should we go as lesbians?"

Steve nods shyly, while trying to find his words again.

He takes in the beautiful sight of his love blushing. "That sounds even more fun. Perhaps we can get some ideas." His leg moves against Steve's foot.

"I think it's fairly mild." He manages just before the waitress shows up with food.

She stares at Loki for a moment then at Steve. "Need anything else?"

"Extra napkins?" Loki suggests.

"Ketchup. We don't seem to have any." Steve smiles brightly.

"Napkins and ketchup. Coming right up," she says in a very heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Think we were recognized?" Loki asks.

"Probably." Steve shrugs, he doesn't care. There's food. "This looks amazing."

The waitress comes back with the items and gives them a wink before leaving again.

"I think she was hitting on you." Steve teases.

"At least she's friendly."

"I'm friendly." Steve states between mouthfuls. "I'll even let you sit on my lap, later."

Loki swallows. "You're very friendly. The friendliest." He's enjoying his food immensely.

"You need to try this." Steve holds his sandwich out for Loki.

Loki takes a bite. "Oh my word. That is so good. We are definitely coming back here."

Steve nods. "New favourite."

Loki agrees. "If we ever do have to move to New York, between this and the bakery, my vote would be to move to Brooklyn.

"We're not moving. Though it might make sense to have an apartment here. So we're not always at the tower." He sticks a handful of fries in his mouth and chews.

After swallowing down some of his milkshake, Loki says, "Whatever you'd like, love."

"Well. We can afford it." Steve squiggles a fry through some ketchup.

Loki smiles at him. "I think that may be the first time you mentioned your wealth, even ever so casually, without prompting or blushing." He reaches over and takes Steve's hand. "I love you."

Steve looks up with a smile. "Love you, too, gorgeous. Now tell me honestly how much you hate staying at the tower?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being 'it's the best thing in the universe' and 10 being 'I'd rather be tortured'...Probably a 7. On average." He looks at Steve hoping his answer is acceptable.

He nods, considers. "I'm probably going to be here once a week for the foreseeable future." He has to be honest about it because he knows Loki won't be happy.

"Thank you for the warning. How disappointed would you be if I continued to sleep in DC?"

"I would miss you horribly. I'd call you and keep you on the phone all night just so I could hear you breathe." Steve pouts.

Loki reaches over to touch his bottom lip. "Well we can't have that." He starts to eat again. "But I will insist that the cats stay with us those nights."

"Of course. But would it be better if it were our place instead of Tony's?"

He looks up, an ember of hope in his eyes. "Yes. It would. You were serious about finding a place here?"

"...Yes. Weren't you?"

"Yes but I thought maybe you were humoring me." He bites his lip. "And you're fine with being so far from the Tower?"

He shrugs. "It's not that far. You could start looking at places tomorrow, while I'm helping Bucky move."

Loki tilts his head. "First of all, there was supposed to be no mention of him tonight. But I will forgive you for that. Second, I thought you wanted me to help you move him."

"I do, but if you want to do this instead, it'll be okay." Blue eyes meet green. "It's only fair you pick our apartment, since I picked the house."

"I love our house," Loki assures him. "And I'd actually prefer to do it together."

Steve smiles. "What if you narrowed it down to 5, then we picked?"

"That will work." The conversation turns to must haves and nice to haves for the apartment, things like bathrooms and parking and natural light. By the time the waitress comes to see if they'd like dessert, Loki has a good idea of what to look for.

Glad Loki's got a project, Steve looks at the menu but can't decide between lemon meringue or key lime pie, so he asks for a slice of each.

Loki orders nothing, figuring he'll just eat off of Steve's plates.

"You're not getting my pie." Steve jokes and pokes Loki's nose.

"Just one bite?" he asks, his innocent face on full display.

Steve shakes his head. "Unless. You trade for it."

"Hmm," he things. "What could I possibly trade you for a bite of your dessert?"

"I don't know if you have anything sweet enough." The waitress brings the pies and Steve takes his fork. "Hmmn."

Loki turns to the waitress. "My friend here won't share his pie without some sort of trade. Can you think of anything I might give him in exchange for a bite?"

Steve shakes his fork. "Don't help him."

She laughs. "I don't know. Our pie is so good, I don't think anything would get him to share. I can get you your own."

Loki sighs. "Do you have apple? I do love good old-fashioned American apple pie," he says looking at Steve.

"Probably not as good as mine." Steve points out as he takes a bite of lemon meringue.

"I bet," the waitress says. She asks Loki if he still wants that pie. He asks her to bring him whatever her favorite is. She smiles and says, "You got it," before sauntering away.

"She has a nice ass." Steve points out as he takes another fork of pie. "Too bad you're taken."

Loki pouts. "You know it's no fun flirting with you when you won't flirt back."

"Pie."

That gets a tongue stuck out at him.

Steve gives one right back, but then he relents and holds out a fork of pie for Loki. "This is the lemon."

Loki leans in and slowly wraps his lips around the fork before pulling back. "Mmm."

"And the lime." Another forkful.

Another slow bite is taken. "Delicious."

The waitress comes back up. "I see you got your taste after all." She sets a slice in front of him. "This is blueberry."

"You've got white." Steve motions at his lip.

Loki licks it off. "Thank you, Captain." He looks at the waitress. "Thank you, Sam," he tells her. She waits for him to take a bite of the pie. "Wonderful. Thank you." She smiles and walks away.

"Can I put some more white on your lip for you to lick?" Steve asks, failing at innocence for once.

"If you wish," Loki says just before eating more blueberry pie.

"How is it?" Steve is just finishing his own, licking the sticky off his fork.

Loki silently takes a forkful and offers it to him.

Steve takes it tugging it off slowly. "Delicious."

"Definitely new favorite place," Loki says before he continues to eat his pie.

"Mmhmmn." Steve calls for a refill of his coffee and nurses it contently as Loki finishes.

Loki sits back. "I ate too much."

"I'd forgotten that was possible." Steve laughs warmly. "Time for some walking?"

"Bathroom first." He forces himself to get up and go pee.

Steve admires his ass as he goes, then settles their bill with the waitress, giving her a generous tip.

Loki walks back, though he feels like he's waddling. "All set?"

"Yep." Steve rises, pulling Loki into his arms for a quick kiss. "Let's go see the neighbourhood.”

They put on their coats and head out.

There's just a bit of chill in the air, something about it seems to make the stars brighter. Steve sighs happily as they begin to walk. Loki brushes the back of his hand against Steve's, wanting some contact. Steve takes that hand, squeezing. They wander aimlessly, Steve occasionally points out places for rent or sale. Eventually they make it to their bakery.

Everything looks gorgeous, but Loki is so full that nothing looks particularly tempting. Steve picks out some pastries for breakfast, enough to share. They take their box of goodies and head out. Steve kisses Loki's cheek. "What you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I can barely move." He squeezes Steve's hand. "I'm also imagining what it will be like having a place here."

"Good?" Steve teasingly pokes Loki's belly.

"Good."

"Should we head back? Maybe do something easy like reading or chess?"

Loki chuckles. "I was just telling Natasha today about our special chess game."

"Oh?" Steve's cheeks redden.

"I didn't go into specifics," he assures the man whose blush is currently filling him with such pleasure.

"Well. Do you want a rematch?"

"I'd love one."

"New rules." Steve leans in to kiss Loki's ear.

"Good, because I've forgotten the old ones," he admits. The kiss tickles, and he squirms just a little.

They wander back to the bike. "Winner gets to choose how we fuck." Steve decides.

Loki is fascinated. "How can you blush at the words 'special chess game' but say 'fuck' without any problem?"

"Shut up." Now he's blushing.

"You're adorable."

"Do you want a ride back or not?" The threat is completely empty.

"I'll let you win at special chess," he offers.

"That's no fun." He tosses the helmet at Loki. "Get on before I change my mind."

Loki holds Steve's waist. He feels the rumble between his legs as the motorcycle is started up. His hand wanders down to Steve's thigh for a moment just before they take off. If the bike is going slightly faster than it should, well, Steve's really looking forward to time with his lover. At a red light, he brings Loki's hand to his thigh again and squeezes. The hand remains there until it's time to get off the motorcycle.

As they park, Steve looks back at Loki. "I love feeling you around me."

Loki's response is to get off the bike, get back on in front of Steve to face him, and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmn." Steve pulls Loki closer, kissing until they both need to breathe.

"I can already tell you'll probably win. I'm not going to be able to concentrate."

"We can play another time. We may just need to focus on relearning each other. It's been _days_."

Agreeing, Loki gets off the motorcycle. "Come upstairs and ravish me."

Steve laughs, grabbing the box of pastries to put in the kitchen on their way.

"Shit. Cats. I'll meet you upstairs." Loki kisses Steve hungrily then disappears.

Steve sighs but goes as told. Pastries safely in the fridge, he tugs the blankets down and lights some candles. He would undress, but he suspects Loki will want to do that.

There's a knock on the bedroom door. Loki is on the other side. "Hello, lover."

"You're on the wrong side." Steve points out before pulling him in.

They kiss as though they hadn't done it in weeks. "I've missed you," Loki sighs in the moment his mouth is free.

"Don't. Retreat. Next. Time." Steve lays a line of kisses down Loki's chin, over his Adams apple.

"Don't make me want to," he counters.

Steve tenderly caresses Loki's face. "I love you, asshole. And I never meant to hurt you. Let me make it up."

He caresses Steve's hand. "I love you, too, martyr. And you better." 

Steve kisses Loki again before scooping him up and carrying him to the bed. He lays Loki out and starts slowly removing his clothing. Loki helps, his longer fingers fumbling at buttons and zippers. Steve lightly bats them away, handling all until Loki is naked before him. His breath catches in his throat. He crosses himself and gives a quick prayer of thanks before leaning in to resume kissing.

It's Steve's turn to be disrobed. Loki can't decide to work quickly or slowly, and his movements reflect this.

Steve chuckles. "Do you need help?"

Green eyes narrow. He thinks for a moment. "Yes. Strip for me."

"Strip?" Steve chokes a little, but he sits up and starts removing his shirt.

Loki licks his lips and smiles. "Perfect. Please continue."

Steve is blushing behind the fabric. He pulls the tee over his head and tosses it toward Loki. He catches it. Giving it a sniff before rubbing it against his skin, he then throws it to the floor. He tugs on Steve's waistband. "Now the pants."

"Not. So. Fast." Steve pulls back, kneeling on the bed. "We're doing this properly." He reaches for a bottle of massage oil off the bed side table and begins to trickle it down his chest.

It is a beautiful sight. "I love you," Loki says as the blood quickly travels to his cock.

He smears it over his pectorals with one hand, an escaped drop glistens its way past his abs to rest in his belly button. He releases a soft sigh. Loki is completely enraptured. He wants so much to touch, and his hand rises in the hopes of reverently running his fingers over the shiny flesh. Steve allows, he takes Loki's in his own and smooths it over his skin. "Consider this the first half of my apology."

"You are starting out exceedingly well." His bottom lip goes back between his teeth.

"Well." Steve shrugs, ducking his head. "I'm just lucky you like what I got." He's starting to toy with his jeans. Its rather obvious he's gotten excited in rubbing himself up for Loki.

"Like does not even begin to cover it. Your body, your mind, your very soul calls to me. It makes me ache for you."

Steve licks his lips, looking up at Loki with a playful smile. "I won't make you ache _too_ long, but these deserve a proper reveal." He wiggles his hips and pops the button on his jeans.

Loki moans. His hand drops to his own genitals, stroking the base of his cock.

"Who said you could touch? That's mine. I won't touch my zipper as long as your hand is there." Steve teases.

The hand moves down Loki's thigh. "Better?"

Steve nods. He slowly pulls the zip down giving just a hint of the pink lace underwear he wore especially for Loki today.

That produces another bite of the lip. "Is that the second part of your apology?"

"It is." He slides the jeans off his hips and they pool at his knees, fully showing the low cut pink lace and the bulge it barely contains.

Loki is speechless. He burns with desire as his eyes take in the sight of his lover. Their eyes meet. There is a request, a plea in the green ones.

"You know I'm yours." Steve's voice is low as he attempts to not be awkward while removing his jeans without breaking eye contact. Trying not to laugh, Loki offers to help.

"I've got it, I've got it." And he has. Mostly. It's not graceful, but the jeans are on the floor. Steve makes it up by straddling Loki's hips.

"Well done." His erection is pressed against Steve's skin. It helps but isn't enough.

"What would you like?" Steve asks while dragging a finger along Loki's cock. "Hand? Mouth? Ass? Pressed between our bellies as I take you?"

The possibilities swirl through Loki's mind. "Ass. I want your ass."

"It's yours." Steve leans in for a kiss. "Would you like to prepare me, darling?"

"I would." He takes another kiss.

Steve reaches and hands Loki some lube. "How would you like me?"

"Against the wall. Legs spread. Hands behind your back."

"Facing or away?"

"Chest to the wall. Chin above one shoulder."

"Yes sir." Steve takes his position, hands holding his forearms behind his back. The lace briefs are still tight against his groin and he's looking forward to a little relief.

Loki rises gracefully from the bed. He stands behind his lover. Putting the tube of lube in his mouth, he uses his hands to trace the contours of the back and arm muscles.

Steve shudders in pleasure. "Lo'."

"Hnn?" He spits out the lube and places wet kisses down his spine.

Steve resists the urge to throw his head back. "Oh, love." He groans

Loki coats his fingers in lube as his lips get to the lower back. Straightening up, he lets his eyes take in the sight. "Such a good soldier. So attentive." His slicked finger runs down Steve's crack, pushing the lace panties down as it descends.

Biting his lip, Steve fights the urge to squirm. His finger nails dig into his flesh. "Thank you, sir. I live to please."

"And you do it so well." He kisses the back of Steve's neck as he pulls the panties down. "Step out of them."

He moves, toeing them aside. "Sir. Do I still stand to inspection, sir?" He's relieved his cock is free but now it's pulsing with want.

"Just a bit longer." His finger is once again in the crack. He kisses Steve's cheek just as he pushes his finger in.

"Oh God. Please more." His ass moves towards Loki without his meaning to. His eyes shut to focus on the feeling.

"So eager." His free hand moves down Steve's torso. He wraps his hand around the cock as he adds a second finger. He squeezes one hand as he stretches with the other.

Steve whines, presses his forehead against the wall. He wants so much more but he knows Loki is getting there. "Don't tease too much. I'm a little... Over eager today."

"Sorry, love." He moves the hand away from the cock and down his lover's thigh. He adds a third finger. As he stretches his love more, he says, "I'm going to want to face you. So when my fingers come out, you're going to go to the bed and lie on your back. Then you'll present yourself to me."

"Yes sir." Steve nods though his cheek is against the wall.

Loki slowly pulls his fingers out and takes two steps back.

Steve understands this as his cue and moves to the bed, pulling his legs wide in a near split for Loki. "Like this, sir?"

"Bloody good show," Loki says, his cock practically screaming with want. It takes all of his willpower not to run to the bed. Instead he walks slowly, deliberately to his lover. He crawls over him and gives him a kiss, lining himself up by feel. "Slow or fast?"

"Slow, deep. So deep." Steve looks at Loki with desire.

Never leaving Steve's eyes, Loki pushes in slowly, deliberately, never stopping until he's completely sheathed. He remains there, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Loki." Steve breathes the name, his arms lifting to circle Loki's shoulders. He's so deliciously full.

The reply is a slow exploratory kiss as Loki pulls out almost completely. A pause. Loki re-enters as deep as he can. He does this again and again while his tongue slides over his lover's. Steve is moaning against Loki's lips, his fingers dig into his lover's skin in an attempt to pull him even closer.

Loki shifts, trying to find that bundle of nerves that will undo Steve. "I love you," he breathes between kisses. He continues to thrust as deep as he can.

"I lo- oh God." He cuts himself off as his prostate is found. "Loki, please. Please!"

He concentrates there. His thrusts become faster, harder. He's close, and his brow furrows in concentration, wanting so much for Steve to come first.

"Fuck, fuck. Loki!" There's a hint of whine in his voice as his body overcomes him and all he an do is hold on tight while ecstasy leaves him senseless.

Loki's senses are overwhelmed by Steve's reaction. He comes with a choking moan that shudders throughout his body.

"Lo', my Loki, my night sky." Steve mumbles endearments between breaths. A hand slides into Loki's hair, stroking gently.

"My starlight," Loki sighs. He pulls out and nestles himself against his lover. "You make the best apologies."

Steve relaxes against Loki, twining their legs. "Well don't take it as an excuse to be angry."

"I won't. As much as I love the apology, I hate the distance I felt more." He writes on Steve's chest with his finger.

Steve nods. "Sometimes I will have to put my friends or the world first, but I don't want it to pull us apart. I need you to know I'll always come back because you're always first in my heart."

"I know that. I just have issues believing it sometimes." He looks up at him. "It's not anything you do or don't do. It's me."

"You've been abandoned once too often." Steve offers, but keeps it soft.

He nods and kisses the broad chest. "I love you. And I need you to be patient with me."

"Always." Steve promises. "I know you've been through so much. I'm honoured to have your love."

"I feel the same." He licks his lips. "And I understand why you need to be here for Bucky."

"Do you? Because if you're trying to be sympathetic, I'd rather have your honesty."

He takes a breath. "You and Natasha are the only two people who have any clue what he's going through. Add to that the fact you feel like he is family. Yes, I understand."

"Thank you." Steve hugs Loki a little closer. Loki lays his cheek against Steve's chest and listens to the steady heartbeat. Steve continues to stroke Loki's hair. "Darling?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You need to fuck me again." He tilts his head to kiss Loki's head.

"Now?"

"Well, you haven't apologized yet." Steve teases.

"Haven't I?" He places a kiss on his chest. The next words are separated by kisses trailing down his body. "How. Exceedingly. Rude. Of. Me." He ends by dipping his tongue into Steve's belly button.

"Unh." Steve arches towards Loki's mouth. "Or maybe I just really like having you inside me."

Loki licks a stripe along the top of Steve's pubic hairline. "And if I choose not to? If I choose instead," he licks along Steve's cock.

"Then I will be emptied and not filled." His fingers trace lightly over Loki's arms as his cock twitches in interest.

"Hmm. How about," he licks Steve's anus.

Steve takes a deep breath in. "Still not as filling as when you come inside me."

"My poor love," he pouts. "Alas I need some recovery time before I can fill you again."

A sigh. "Well, I suppose that's okay. I wouldn't want to risk your health, my precious baby." He rolls them over, tackling Loki to the bottom and kissing him.

Loki recovers quicker than he thought. Soon he's kissing back with passion.

"So delicious." Steve teases as he nips at Loki's jaw and throat.

"Perhaps since you have such stamina, you should simply take what you need," Loki suggests.

"Mmhmmn?" Steve's mouth is a little busy bruising Loki's neck.

Loki makes sure Steve has all the room he needs. His hands offer encouragement as they bury themselves in the blond hair.

"My. Gorgeous. Darling." More bites and sucking kisses come, moving over Loki's shoulder and along his clavicle. They're slow and they're claiming.

"Mmm. You are increasing my interest."

Steve looks up with a smile. "And here I thought I was slowly consuming you."

"What you devour above appears to be increasing my interest below."

Steve takes a peek. "Ah, yes. It looks like I'll have a comfortable seat soon." He grins then bites down on Loki's collarbone, determined to leave another bruise.

"Indeed you will." Loki looks up at the ceiling. With a wave of his hand the stars and the moon appear above.

Steve pauses, looking up at Loki. "You do want to, right? I'm not forcing you?"

Green eyes look at his love. "I want to."

"Kay." Steve moves in for a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I don't think I shall ever tire of hearing you say that." He caresses Steve's cheek. "My starlight."

"Good. I love you. I love you." He kisses Loki's mouth again, then his chin, nose, cheeks, and forehead.

It makes Loki giggle with delight. "You strange man. I love you so."

Steve smiles. "You're adorable, near child-like when you let yourself be happy. I don't think there's anything in the world nearly so beautiful."

"You," Loki offers. "You are beautiful. And you make me feel so very loved."

"You are, stupid man. Stop forgetting." But the tone is teasing and Steve slides his hands down Loki's torso.

"Perhaps I choose to forget so you can remind me again."

"Ah." Steve leans down to slowly blow over Loki's cock.

A shiver of pleasure travels over Loki's body. It amazes him how well Steve plays his body.

Steve pauses to look around. "Now where did you leave the lube, sweetheart?" He finds it and smoothes it onto Loki with a firm grip.

Loki watches the muscles of Steve's arms as he works. He thinks about how unlikely they were to ever meet much less be here. "Steve Rogers, you are the most incredible creature I have ever met."

Steve looks up, giving Loki a funny look. "This coming from a man who hunted bilgesnipe? I'm not sure how I feel about that." He grins, making it clear he was joking. He continues to rub Loki's cock, enjoying the feel of it in his hand.

"Bilgesnipes are mundane compared to you."

"And I am left in awe by _you_ , my darling fallen angel." Steve shifts and begins to lower himself onto Loki with a soft groan.

Loki's hands go to his lover's hips. His breathing deepens. The world falls away. There is only Steve and him and the night. The touch travels to Steve's cock, stroking it firmly. Steve's eyes close and he tilts his head back just _feeling_. Then he begins to move. He leans forward, meeting those precious green eyes. "Prends cette rose aimable comme toi, Qui sert de rose aux roses les plus belles, Qui sert de fleur aux fleurs les plus nouvelles, Dont la senteur me ravit tout de moi." When Steve finishes the poem, he kisses Loki gently, sucking on his lower lip.

Loki's tongue wants more and isn't being shy about it. Steve laughs against Loki's mouth as he humours that tongue, his own dancing against it as their hips move together. He feels the pleasure growing steadily but he doesn't want to rush it. Even the hand on Steve's cock continues at a slow pace. Loki tastes without reserve, allowing Steve to set the pace.

"Lo'." Steve pants, looking into his love's face. "More pressure, please." He twists his hips he's just about there, whether he wants it or not. He just hopes Loki is close.

Loki squeezes as he tugs, his own hips buckling up. "Steve." His free hand grips Steve's hip.

"C'mon." Steve growls though it becomes more of a cry as he spills between them for the second time. "Loki!"

"Steve," he moans back before his mouth drops open. He thrusts up through his own orgasm.

"Lo', my Lo'." Steve's voice is soft and he keeps stroking Loki's face with his fingers.

"Yours and yours alone." He touches his nose to Steve's. Then he moves his head to feel those long lashes against his cheek.

Steve presses his face against Loki's cheek. "Love you. Now promise you'll ravish me at least once a week until we're old and tired."

"At the very least," Loki assures him.

"Good." Steve smiles. "And next time you'll talk to me instead of letting your fears pull us apart?"

The question irks Loki. Did he not stay? Did he not try to be as supportive as possible? Did he not do all that Steve asked? He chews on his lip as he ponders how best to respond. His voice is more formal when he says, "I will try."

"Hey." Steve knows that tone and he shifts to look at Loki. "This is exactly the sort of thing I mean. I know you've got a thousand thoughts in there." He taps Loki's temple. "I want to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Even if it isn't easy. It means more to me than all the sex ever."

Loki frowns. "It will come out as... word vomit."

"We can figure it out." Steve chuckles and strokes Loki's cheek. "It's a pretty scary thing to share like that, even if you have had that kind of relationship before."

He nods and takes a deep breath. His brow furrows as he considers where to stay. "I did all that you asked. I was supportive. I remained with you even as all I wanted to do was leave. You make it seem as though the distance was all my fault. I don't believe it was."

"I retreated into my fears, I wasn't as aware of you as I should've been. I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me if I do that." Steve goes slowly.

Loki considers it. "I will try. But I also did not wish to add to your burden."

"I worried about you anyway, stupid." Steve places a gentle kiss to Loki's temple. "I was imagining all these terrible scenarios."

"So I was adding to it anyway." He holds Steve tighter. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be. I'm glad we could figure this out with a small situation and not something major." He stretches, rolling his shoulders. "I need a quick shower before bed. You with me?"

Loki smiles. "After you made me all sticky? Yes."

Steve sticks out his tongue as he helps Loki out of bed. "Pretty sure that's all your fault."

"At your insistence as I recall." Loki pours himself out of bed. After reaching for the ceiling, he wanders to the bathroom and a warm shower.

The shower is filled with gentle touches and light kisses. They take turns cleaning the other with tender hands. Then they are under the sheets, snuggling close and feeling once again completely loved. The world remains outside the door. But they know it won't intrude until they let it.

"Love you." Steve whispers against Loki's hair.

"Love you, too."


	63. Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does his best to help Bucky settle into life again.

Morning comes and Steve is up with the sun to run. He tries to be quiet, hoping to not wake Loki until he returns.

He succeeds, and Loki is still in bed when he returns to the room carrying a breakfast tray. It has fruit, some pastries from their bakery, a pot of tea and two mugs (Steve decided to forgo the coffee today) and a newspaper that's been folded to show an article. He places the tray safely on the bed and goes to open the blinds.

Loki moans when the sunlight his him. But then he sniffs the air and blinks his eyes open.

"You up?" Steve sits next to Loki and caresses his cheek.

He hums an affirmative and stretches.

"I brought breakfast. You can start nibbling while I shower." He gives Loki a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, starlight." He sits up and reviews the selections for a moment before pouring himself some tea.

Steve goes to take his shower. (And you better believe he's singing today.) When Loki glances at the paper, he can see the article is about the Sarah Rogers Centre for Infectious Disease looking for volunteers for an upcoming fundraiser. Loki chuckles at the obviousness of it. He is just about to call the published number when he decides to wait.

Steve returns, toweling his hair and still humming to himself. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I want to volunteer for the Sarah Rogers Centre, but I won't be able to head in today since I'm driving Buck and me home." He sits next to Loki. "Could you do it?"

He smiles. "I was about to call them." He holds up the paper. "Your hint was not lost on me."

"You don't have to, I just like to work with them. For obvious reasons." He grins. "I tend not to call charities, they tend not to believe me when I say Captain America is going to volunteer."

"I want to, especially since they honor your mother."

"At my request. I donated the money to build the centre." Steve admits.

"Even so," Loki replies. "I will help however I can."

Steve smiles, putting his hand on Loki's cheek. "They're an amazing foundation. They research and manufacture vaccines but they also vaccinate low income kids for free."

"Am I volunteering us both for the fundraiser?" He sips his tea as he waits for the answer.

"Me, yes. You? If you want to."

"And miss out on the chance to spend time with Captain Rogers?" Loki takes his hand. "Of course I'll be there... If they want me."

"Okay, you get us signed up, and get details for me. What kind of volunteering is needed." He leans in to steal a kiss.

Loki forces him to stay and prolong it. He finally let's him go. "Good morning."

"It is now." Steve nips Loki's lip and pulls away. "Any other plans today?"

Loki sighs. There are some interview requests he needs to review and give an answer to. He also wants to check out some podcasts and see about getting on them. Then there is the usual checking of visits and views and hits and likes and all of the things that come with social media, including a search on his own name.

"Lots?" Steve frowns. "I'm sorry, babe. At least you won't be stuck in the car with me?"

"It's good. It's what I wanted. And yes it's better than being in the car and being in the lab."

"Yeah? As long as you're happy, baby." Steve pours himself some tea.

"I am. It's like creating a story, only you aren't in complete control of it." Loki pulls a chunk out of one of the pastries and places it in his mouth.

Steve swallows his mouthful. "I'm glad you found the right thing."

Loki nods with a smile. "How is Bucky?"

"He seems good." Steve pauses. "I can't read him like I used to. It bothers me."

"He's different now. You both are. It's what life does." Loki kisses Steve's shoulder.

"But we used to be like... Like two sides of a coin." He sighs.

"And now you are not." Loki runs a hand through Steve's hair. "But perchance you will be again. The car trip will help with that no doubt."

"I hope so. ...Is it okay?" Steve looks up, a little worried.

Loki looks at him in confusion. "For you to share a coin with Bucky?" He shrugs. "Just promise you'll always come home to me."

"Not jealous?" Steve sighs in relief.

"Not so long as I get my promise." Green eyes stare at Steve with expectation.

"I promise, and I'll seal it with a kiss." He does. "You are my home, and I will return."

"Then there is no jealousy." He touches Steve's lips. "I love you, martyr."

"Love you, too, asshole." He smiles and kisses Loki's finger.

"When do you leave?"

Steve puts down his cup and starts peeling a banana. "As soon as we're done breakfast."

They eat slowly, silently enjoying each other's company. When they are done, there is a final kiss before Steve goes to get Bucky and Loki goes to get a shower. Steve leaves Loki a quick sketch of the kittens before he goes to meet Bucky. He's not looking forward to this trip as much as he tells himself he should be.

Bucky on the other hand is anxious to leave. He's been able to keep food down for a whole 8 hours, and he is grateful.

"How you feeling, buddy?" Steve clasps his shoulder reassuringly.

"I was able to get some shut-eye, so that's good."

"You can get some more in the car, though Pepper got us some ginger ale just in case." Steve grins. "And some plastic bags."

"Pepper 's a doll." He gets into the car. "No Loki?"

"He's working today. Also, I'm pretty sure he hates cars and only uses them to humour me." Steve makes himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

"Must be love to be in a car with you."

"So what's your excuse?"

Bucky gives a small smile. "Old habit. Too used to following that stupid kid who liked getting beat up."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Seems the tables have turned on that."

"Guess so." He stares out the window. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you're okay." Steve focuses on the road.

"Funny," Bucky says. "Used to be people wanted me. Now they all want you."

"Sorry." Steve perks an eyebrow. "If it makes it any better, it's not me but the serum inside me that they're after."

"Nah. The serum just finally let them see who you really are."

"Enhanced. Same me, just bigger." Steve repeats.

"Yep."

"Can I ask a personal question?"

Bucky looks at him. "You can ask. I may not answer."

"Your apartment, your phone... You had a lot of stuff on me. Why?" He's trying to be careful, to hide how uncomfortable it made him.

Looking at his hands, Bucky says, "You're the one thing that ties me to who I was. You remind me I used to be human. You give me hope I can become human again."

"Buck..." Steve grabs his hand. "And my fingerprints? And, well. My fiance was feeling pretty jealous."

Bucky pulls his hand away. "You made it clear that was never going to happen. And you don't get used by Hydra like that and not come out feeling a little paranoid." He stares out the window again. His stomach is feeling a little shaky.

Steve frowns. "Sorry, just. I want you to be okay. I want _us_ okay. Maybe the old days are gone but we don't have to be."

"You're the only thing I have left to hold on to."

"You're my best friend. Nothing's going to change that." A lopsided smile appears on Steve's face. "I can honestly say I've fought with a god for you."

Bucky chuckles at that. When was the last time he did that? Christmas maybe? "Guess not many people can say they got you to do that. Oh wait. Actually all of Manhattan can say that."

"Shut up. Manhattan was easy in comparison." Steve shakes his head.

"And how do I compare?" The corner of his mouth rises. "No one gave me as much trouble as Fury and you."

"I had to make some pretty big promises, but I get to keep you." A smirk appears. "So long as I keep you fed and watered."

He laughs outright at that. "Oh so now I'm the little lost puppy, huh? Just like you, always picking up strays."

"You're the exact same. Need I remind you who picked out the Commandos?"

Bucky shakes his head. "I can't believe they're all gone." He looks around for the ginger ale.

"Back seat," Steve suggests.

"You want one?"

"Nah, thanks." A warm smile. "Can I ask another personal question?"

"Go ahead. But only if I get to ask one of my own." He opens the ginger ale and takes a sip. The bubbles feel good in his throat.

"Sure." Steve looks over quickly. "I wanna know if you'll be my best man for my wedding?"

Bucky's heart constricts a little. "I'd be honored."

Steve's smile is bright enough to light New York. "I'll be standing between my two most important people that day."

"I'm going to have to make a speech. I hope you're prepared to blush hard."

"Loki will love you."

"Not sure how I feel about that." Bucky drinks. 

"He's a good guy, Buck. He made some mistakes but he's learning." Steve looks over. "You have a lot in common."

"You know you may not want to tell someone who has a crush on you that they have a lot in common with your boyfriend."

Steve shoots Bucky a sharp look. "But I would want to tell my best friend, who I want to encourage to be a large part of my life which means getting to know and hopefully like the man I plan to marry."

Bucky shrugs. "My turn. How long have you known that you were, what did you call it, Peter Pan sexual?"

"Pansexual." Steve smiles. "I was 16 when I had my first crush on a male that wasn't a movie star. I didn't act on it because it was the 30s. I only learned the word for it recently."

"Oh. Was it that math teacher we had?"

"No. It doesn't matter now anyway." Steve glances at Bucky then back at the road.

Bucky thinks for a moment. "That's not what I am. I like women. You're the exception. You were the exception. You as a woman really freaked me out."

"Sorry." Steve's voice is soft. "You're my brother, Buck. I don't care what anyone else says. I do love you, intensely, just not romantically. I hope you understand just how important you are to me."

"I do. It's just I'm not that guy anymore. I don't know who I am. I killed people, Steve. Not like in the war. These were civilians, unarmed." He takes another drink and stares out the window.

"That's why I asked you to move to Stark tower. You can figure these things out while being safe from Hydra. And I'll be in town every weekend." Steve gets a little sarcastic. "Loki's _thrilled_."

"I bet." He looks at Steve. "You want me to like him. You sure he'll like me?"

"If you could both stop hating each other in front of me, I'd settle for that." Steve sighs.

"Fine. I'll call a truce. Happy?"

"No, but I appreciate the effort. If you'd both stop being insecure, jealous assholes you'd know my heart is big enough for both of you."

Bucky chuckles. "Not our fault you have a type." Realizes what he said could be misinterpreted. "Not a type. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. I collect assholes. Though, you and him have a lot more in common." Steve pauses. "Assumed deaths, torture, being used for your skill sets. All the good stuff."

"Well aren't we special?" He drinks some more. His stomach is feeling better. He doesn't know if it's the ginger ale or being able to just talk to Steve. "I can't believe how much everything has changed."

"Well, 70 years is a long time. Even if it's only been 2 or 3 for us.

"Yeah. You ever wish you had stayed dead?"

"Sometimes." He gives Bucky a sad look. "Less now that I've found people and things to fight for."

Bucky nods. He doesn't have that yet. He isn't sure he ever will.

"Loki has given me permission to name one of our future children after you. Kids, Buck. I never thought I'd live to have 'em." Steve tries to change the tone.

That makes him smile. "Oh God. Little Steves running around? I'm not sure I can handle it."

"But uncle Bucky! You can't let uncle Tony get all the love."

"I said I wasn't sure I could handle it. I didn't say I wasn't gonna try." He laughs. "You are such a punk."

"Jerk." Steve can't help but laugh as well.

"I can't believe you're getting married. Are you both wearing tuxes?" He suddenly makes a face. "Am I gonna have to walk down the aisle with his brother?"

"I was going to wear my army uniform. He isn't sure yet, probably something from Asgard. You can probably walk down the aisle with Tasha, I'll make Sam go with Thor." Steve winks.

"Thank you."

"We _could_ always just hold a nude wedding..." Steve teases.

"Yeah. Right."

"I do have very attractive friends."

Bucky shakes his head. "Unfortunately most of them seem to be male."

"I should introduce you to Sharon. Or Bobbie or Melinda. Or Maria. They're all former shield agents, so they could even keep up with you. They'll be invited to the wedding. Though you'll probably see Maria around the tower." Steve doesn't mind playing matchmaker.

"Okay. Okay," Bucky replies, lifting his hands in the air. "I get it. You have female friends."

"You'd like Maria." Steve offers. "Doesn't like Loki either."

He pulls out his phone. "Last name?"

"Hill. Maria Hill." Steve chuckles. "Her resume includes being Fury's second in command and blowing up the helicarriers when I said instead of waiting for me to escape."

"I like her already," he says as he enters her name into his search bar.

"You can grab her number out of my phone if you want. Ignore the 40 texts from Tony."

Bucky looks at Steve. "I think an introduction would be better first, don't you?"

Steve shrugs. "You're my friend, she'd get it."

He looks at her picture. She's pretty. He misses the girls from his day though, the stockings and the womanly curves, the way they tried to impress. "Not sure I'm ready for that." He puts his phone away.

"You know? I told Tasha the exact same thing." He pulls into a gas station. "Pee break, if you need."

"I need." He gets out of the car and heads inside the convenience store.

Steve pumps gas and washes the windows. He takes time to send Loki a quick text. 'About half way. Love you.'

He gets a return text. 'We are officially volunteering - being auctioned off as dates. Kidding. You are donating art and autographs.'

'And you?' Steve chuckles aloud at Loki's teasing.

'Audio/video,' is the reply.

Bucky returns with two coffees. He hands one to Steve.

'Very nice.' He smiles at Bucky. "You're the best. Good to go?"

"Ready when you are." Bucky gets back into the car.

Steve sends Loki another 'love you' and he's back in, ready to go. "Amazing how even gas stations have evolved."

"Tell me about. Gotta do everything yourself now." He isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing. A lot of good jobs have been lost by that.

"And there's never anyone around to fix it." Steve shakes his head as they get going.

"You need a computer to fix 'em now." Bucky doesn't like that at all.

"And who fixes the computers?"

"Not me," he replies.

Steve nods. "This is why we have Tony."

Bucky chuckles. "Tony is a lot like Howard only somehow even more kinetic."

"Ehh..." Steve makes a face.

"Well I guess I'm wrong."

"No. No, I just often find myself wishing he were Howard, you know?" Steve licks his lips. It's not like he doesn't love Tony but Howard was really important too.

"Yeah." Bucky loved getting drunk with Howard and picking up girls. He can't help but smile at the memories of it.

"You two." Steve wags a finger. "Trouble and a half. Though, Tony could find you a girl just as easy."

"Wouldn't be the same."

"You're right. Tony's less... I don't know. He's still charming, but its in a different way. He's a man of his era." He doesn't have the words for it.

"I know what you mean. Howard had old Hollywood charm."

"Yeah. He was attractive in a really subtle sort of way. Tony is all flash." Steve blushes just a little thinking of Howard.

Bucky looks at him in disbelief. "You had a crush on Howard."

"Uh." Steve keeps his eyes forward, not wanting to admit it.

"And here I thought you only had eyes for Peggy." He shakes his head. "I take it she didn't know."

"I mostly had eyes for Peggy. I thought my interest was.... wrong." He shrugs. "Besides, I'm not a two timer. I kept my faith to Peg."

"It was wrong. Back then. I wouldn't have cared though. You know that right?" He looks down. "You and Peggy. I didn't know if I was more jealous of you or of her."

Steve goes quiet. "She's still around, you know. Got Alzheimer's though, so it's a hard visit."

Bucky makes a sad sound. "I went to see her once. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

"She'll give me advice, and then it's like her first time seeing me again and it's terrible. I've had to swallow down tears more than once."

"Sorry, buddy. That's...I can't imagine how that must be."

"She had a good life, though, Buck. She had an amazing life." He feels pride in her, and does take comfort from that.

"Married. Career. Yeah." Bucky saw the Smithsonian video as well as read a biography on her.

"SHIELD. That was her. My buddy Sharon is her niece."

Bucky looks out the window again. "Remember Sharon from the neighborhood? She was a looker. I wonder what happened to her."

Steve chuckles. "Was that the one you took out on your last night? I admit, I had trouble remembering all their names."

"Hey, I dated all those dames in the hopes one of them would have a friend that would date you," he teases.

"You'll notice I found my own dame, better than any other." Steve sighs softly. "And when I lost her, I found a man that shared many of her best features."

"Does he?" He stares out the window again. "How long did it take you?"

Steve nods to the first question. "How long did what take me?"

He looks out at the billboards and the cars and the busyness of it all. "Accepting this. Embracing it. Not wishing you were back in your own time."

"Oh. I... I'm not completely there, to be honest." Steve licks his lips and looks over at Bucky. "But it gets better. My friends help. Loki helps. Being an Avenger helps. Volunteering helps. The food helps. Vaccines help. The internet. Movies. The people."

Bucky has felt disconnected, rudderless since he started remembering. And then there was Steve, his best friend, his anchor. Steve was there, and he wanted to hold tight and never let go. It hurt that Steve didn't want the same thing. "Oh," he says.

"Hey, at least you have me. I had to do it myself."

He knows what Steve means by that, and that somehow makes the words sting instead of help. "I know." He feels hollow inside, like a modern chocolate bunny that someone has bitten into.

There's something weird in Bucky's tone, though he can't put his finger on it. "Well, remember what we talked about before? We've set you up with a good psychiatrist to help you find a way to deal with things. Dr Karla Sofen. Plus you'll have access to all of JARVIS's files to catch up. And I've negotiated my way to see you every weekend. We can wrestle or eat out or whatever you need."

"Yeah." Bucky comes out of his stupor. "Yeah. Thanks, pal."

"You okay?" Steve furrows his brow.

"Just still trying to get my bearings. Ya know?" He furrows his brow. "I am grateful though. Even if I don't always show it."

"Don't worry about it. I want you to have a couple months of healing. It sounds weird, but it does help. Then you and I got work to do." 

"Work?"

"Someone's gotta crush what's left of HYDRA." Steve grins, almost evilly.

That smile becomes mirrored on Bucky's face. "Oh hell yeah."

"That's why I need you back in top shape. Understood, soldier?" Steve winks. "I need to know my sniper's at his best. Because who else is going to watch my ass?"

Chin sticking out just a bit, Bucky nods. That right there is exactly the incentive he needs.

"That said. Can I stay with you when Loki kicks me out for telling him?" Steve grimaces.

"You can even have my bed." He adds, "I usually sleep on the floor."

Steve isn't that surprised. Bed's are too soft without Loki's elbows. "Really? Well, we could get you one of those Japanese style floor mats for your room in the tower."

Bucky shrugs. "Whatever."

"I know it's hard to believe." And Steve will feel guilty about it for ages. "But I want you to be happy."

Brown eyes turn to Steve. "Why would I find that hard to believe?"

"Because I'm not what you want me to be? Because all I ever do is fail you?" Steve frowns.

"You've always been you. And you could never fail me."

"That's not how it feels."

Bucky tries to think of something to say. "You didn't fail me. You never failed me. You saved me. Twice. Three times if you count the time you lied and told Ma I was with you when I was really with that brunette."

Steve ducks his head but quickly looks back at the road. "You and Lo' both say that, but I have trouble believing it."

"Wait. You also told his Ma that he was with you when he was really out screwing a brunette?"

"His ma died before I got to know him well." Steve rolls his eyes. "But cute."

Bucky shrugs. "Well all I gotta say is that if the two most important people in your life tell you you aren't a complete screw-up, then maybe you should believe them."

"Sorry. Ma raised me Catholic." It's a weak joke, but he's trying.

"If the Catholics do one thing well, it's guilt," Bucky concedes. "I remember when you used to be my responsibility. Then the war came, and somehow I became yours." He looks out the window. "The war ended a long time ago. Maybe it's time we became our own responsibilities."

"Can we still get each other's backs? I feel a little better knowing you're there." Steve looks a little guilty about admitting the need. "I'll always need ya, Buck. At least a little."

He nods. "I'll always need you, too, pal. And I'll always have your back. Just like you've got mine."

Steve takes Bucky's hand, squeezing. "Not that you need it, but I swear it."

Bucky moves his hand away. "How much longer?"

"'Bout half hour. You're staying the night at my place, right? We'll start packing yours but I don't want you alone."

"If that'll make you feel better." He just hopes it isn't too awkward.

"We've got a spare room. And you're welcome anywhere else." Steve smiles. "If Loki's unhappy, you won't have to deal with it."

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure the guy is not going to be happy."

"He'll understand."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki is not surprised to find Bucky in his house when he gets home. After he says hello to Ink and Smudge, he gives Steve a kiss on the cheek. "Bucky," he nods in greeting.

"Loki," the soldier replies back.

"I take it you'll be staying with us until Steve gets you settled into the Tower?"

"That's right."

They'd spent most of the afternoon packing up the little Bucky owned into boxes. They're currently relaxing on the couch with beer. "Hey sweetheart. It should only be a night or two. Supper's ready, we were just waiting for you." Steve offers Loki his beer.

Loki takes it and drinks. He hands it back. "Of course. Let me just put my things down." He strides to the bedroom to put away his computer and coat. The cats follow him in.

"They adore him." Steve's eyes follow Loki, the fondest look growing on his face.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "It's like Peggy all over again."

"Except I didn't get to marry her." Steve gets up to put dinner on the table.

"Want some help?"

"Sure." Dinner is simple; salmon, roast potatoes, and beans. Steve just puts the cooking pots out so everyone can serve themselves.

Loki re-emerges without his suit jacket. "Something smells good. How was your day?" he asks as he sits at the table.

Steve blows a kiss to Loki. "That's your dinner, darling. And today was good." He looks over at Bucky. "Much needed."

Bucky nods. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay."

Steve goes to pour Loki a glass of wine, handing it over without a thought.

"Anything for Steve," Loki replies before taking a drink.

"Sit, eat. I've made plenty." Steve goes to claim his chair and start serving.

Bucky sits across from Steve and take the plate he's offered.

"How was work?" Steve smiles at Loki. "I'm excited for the volunteering. What should I draw?"

"It was good," Loki says. "And you should draw whatever you like."

Steve makes a face. "Not helpful."

"You could take requests. Or draw the Avengers."

"Better. Is there a theme for the event?" Steve explained it to Bucky earlier.

"Immunize for Life or something along those lines."

Steve nods. It's simple but effective. Doesn't give him ideas for drawings though. "Wise words."

"Draw kids," Bucky suggests. "You said the immunize kids, right? So draw kids."

"I could. Would people want to buy that, though?" Steve purses his lips.

"Don't tell me you still don't think your art is good enough. Have you seen what passes for art nowadays?" Bucky swears he could have made some of those paintings when he was 5.

"Don't get me started on modern art." Steve shakes his head. "I know my work is decent, people want to pay for it but the subject has to be right."

Loki considers. "Do you have memories of your mother working in the hospital?"

Steve's lips open in a small o. "I never went with her, but I saw her in uniform all the time. It wouldn't be hard to imagine."

"Then honor her," Loki suggests.

Bucky gives a reluctant nod. He hates that he likes the idea.

"I'll do some proper paintings. My ma was gorgeous." Steve is smiling.

"Yes she was," his best friend agrees.

"She could've remarried so easily, even then. I never really understood why she didn't." He looks over at Loki. "Well, before."

Loki reaches over and takes his hand. "She would be humbled that you chose to paint her for this."

Steve smiles, squeezing Loki's fingers. "She would've loved the whole organization. That's why I asked them to name it for her."

Bucky smiles. "Steve was always his mom's biggest fan."

"Ma was a superhero." Steve points out.

"So it runs in the family," Loki observes. "Good to know."

"Our kids will all be amazing." Steve chuckles. "Bucky volunteered to babysit."

"Oh good. We'll try not to take too much advantage."

Bucky nods. "Well I can't let Uncle Tony be the favorite."

Steve smiles. They're almost getting along and it makes his heart warm. "No one wants that, I assure you."

He gets small smiles from both. However Loki's demeanor is still more formal than usual, as though this was a state dinner and not a family one.

Steve understands that but he appreciates that Loki is at least polite. He puts a hand on Loki's knee under the table. "So there's a gym in the basement, if you want to make use of it, Buck. And don't feel shy about having breakfast if you're up before us in the morning."

"Thanks." He decides to extend the figurative olive branch. "So how are the wedding plans coming?"

"We were supposed to start that this week while Tash was in town." Steve looks guiltily at Loki. "I don't know if we still will."

Loki shrugs. "We know what we want for the most part. It's just a matter of details and logistics."

"Sounds romantic," Bucky says with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"You know, best men are supposed to help with this. Don't make me ask Sam instead." Steve playfully threatens.

"From what I remember best men are in charge of 3 things - the bachelor party, holding the rings, and the toast." Bucky gives an evil smile at the last one.

"Continue being a sexist prick and I'll ask Loki to help you enjoy life as a woman for a while." Steve sticks out his tongue. "Suppose I should have realized Buck would be scared."

"Scared?" Bucky takes offense to that, moreso because it's partly true.

Steve looks at Loki. "You'd think he had a dozen best friends to marry off. Clearly my happiness isn't important."

Bucky backs down. "Well how am I supposed to help?"

"Well you're finally asking the right question." Steve grins. "We should put Bucky in charge of something important. Flowers?"

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps he can also help you select the food." His mind begins to go down a mental last of what they need to do. "First we really must rent the gallery we're going to use."

"We need Tony for that, remember?" Steve sighs. "We'll look when I take Bucky back.”

"Yes, I realize that," Loki responds with a tight voice. "But we need that to order invitations and determine the number of flowers and food and art we need. Not to mention if we'll have space for a band and dancing." He's starting to feel overwhelmed. He takes a breath. "We have time," he reminds himself.

"I'm happy to help," Bucky offers.

"Baby. It's fine. We've got most of a year." Steve rises to wrap his arms around Loki.

Loki nods, relaxing at Steve's touch. "I know."

"And you know we're surrounded by people who love us and want to help."

He knows they love Steve, but he says nothing. He simply nods. "I need more wine."

Steve kisses Loki's temple then takes his cup to fill it. He doesn't need to be a mind reader on this one.

Loki looks at Bucky. "Thank you for your help. I know it means a lot to Steve." He pauses before adding, "and to me."

Steve returns and gently sets Loki's glass before him. "You ok, Bucky? Another beer?"

"Yeah. Another beer." It feels weird being here, seeing them like this.

Steve fetches it and another for himself. "What do you want to do tonight? We could try that trivia game Tash got me. I bet none of us will know any answers."

Loki gives Steve an 'are you serious?' look. "If you like."

"... Or a movie?" Steve would like to sleep in bed tonight.

Bucky isn't ready to move on. "Why would she get you a game you wouldn't know the answers to?"

"She thinks she's hilarious."

"She once told us a movie about a cannibalistic serial killer was a romance." Loki can only assume the book was far more romantic.

"Huh." Bucky wonders if the cannibal fell in love or something.

"I did borrow the book. We can read it next." Steve offers. "I guess they don't teach humour in assassin school."

"A movie sounds good," Bucky says.

Loki offers to make popcorn. "Unless there's dessert."

"Because I was home?" But he's close enough to lean in and whisper. "I'd considered having you, though."

Unable to keep the smile from spreading over his face, Loki offers to go to the Brooklyn bakery for pastries. "Or I can make hot chocolate."

Bucky politely asks if popcorn was still a possibility. "Nothing goes better with a movie than popcorn."

"Popcorn and hot chocolate? Sounds amazing." Steve gives Loki's ass a pinch then starts collecting dishes.

"Oi. We have a guest. Watch yourself." Loki then smiles and winks at Steve before heading to the kitchen.

"Did he just smile? Like really smile?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Uh. Usually." Steve gives Bucky a little shove. "Wanna go pick a movie?"

"Sure." He goes to the living room. He's thinking a comedy would be good. Maybe something sports related.

Steve shows Bucky how to work their system. "I swear to God, if you choose the Captain America special they just added on there, I'll kick your sorry ass."

That makes Bucky really want to choose it. But he promises not to.

"I'm going to check on Lo'. Good luck." Steve pats his hand and heads for the kitchen.

The popcorn is popping merrily in the microwave. Loki is busy making 3 mugs of hot chocolate as the Ink looks up at him with interest.

"Need help, gorgeous?" Steve comes behind Loki, wrapping arms around his waist.

"I could use a kiss."

Steve kisses Loki's cheek, then turns his head to kiss his lips. "I can carry something in for you?"

Loki takes another kiss. "Two mugs. I'll take the popcorn."

"Yes sir." Steve winks. "I can think of something else you can take later."

"Promises promises." Loki takes the popcorn out of the microwave and pours it into a bowl.

"Hey, cross my heart." Steve takes the cups and heads back to the living room.

Loki follows, Ink at his heels. Smudge is rubbing up against Bucky's metal arm. The soldier looks completely perplexed by it.

"Cocoa?" Steve offers it before picking up the kitten and cuddling him against his chest. "This is our baby Smudge. The little girl by Loki's ankles is Ink. We saved them."

"I met them at Christmas," Bucky reminds him. He gestures to the TV. "Uh, so this movie is called A League of Their Own. It's about the women's baseball league that got created during the war. Thought it'd be interesting."

"Sounds good." Steve shrugs and flops on the couch next to Bucky. He pats his knee for Loki.

Loki sits so that Steve is between him and Bucky. He sets the popcorn on Steve's lap. Ink jumps up into his and settles just beneath his armpit. He gets a handful of popcorn and begins to eat one kernel at a time.

Bucky starts the movie. He grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs half of it in his mouth.

Steve is quite possibly in his version of heaven, between his two favourite people. He gets comfortable as he watches, Smudge still cuddled on his chest.

Bucky is in heaven, too. He's got his best friend beside him, and he's watching a movie with baseball and pretty girls.

Smudge escapes Steve and wonders into Bucky's lap where he circles a few times before settling down. Steve chuckles and brings his arms back, putting one around each of his guys.

Loki automatically leans against him and rests his head on the broad shoulder. "Reminds me of Asgard," he says after a scene where a player is told women shouldn't play baseball.

"How so?" Steve gently kisses Loki's hair.

"Sif went through much ridicule when she chose to be a warrior."

"Girls still don't play baseball at a professional level." Steve frowns. "In same ways nothing has changed."

"Women play basketball," Bucky offers.

"They're equal at Olympic sports, but they can't really make a living in most." Steve shrugs.

They continue to watch the movie. In some ways it makes Bucky miss the past even more. In other ways it makes him glad he's living now where war isn't glamorized the way it was before.

"I bet gals like that would've been great help on the warfront, if they were allowed." Steve tilts his head. "Though, thank God they were spared."

"Yeah," Bucky says. "It was hard enough seeing Peggy risk her life."

"She never risked a thing. She was too tough. Outlasted both of us." He licks his lips.

"Well that's certainly true."

Loki gets up and takes the bowl and mugs to the kitchen to clean.

Steve leans against Bucky as he watches Loki go. "I miss her sometimes, but he makes me so happy that little bit of heartache just melts."

"I'm happy for you, Steve. Really."

"Thank you." Steve smiles warmly at him. "You'll be happy for yourself, too, I know it."

"Yeah." Right now Bucky feels like he'll never be happy again. And Steve leaning against him make it a little worse.

"Anything I can do, buddy. Anything."

"I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'll head to bed."

"Oh, of course. I'll show you." Steve gets up to show Bucky to his room.

"Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Any time, jerk." Steve winks as he opens the door to the guestroom. "Towels are on the desk, there and extra blankets in the closet. Close the door if you don't want kittens. We're two doors down, knock if you need anything."

"Thanks." Bucky goes inside and closes the door behind him.

Loki leaves the kitchen to find the living room abandoned.

Steve makes his way back, wrapping his arms around his love.

"There you are." He gives Steve a kiss. "Bucky?"

"Asked to go to bed." He softly strokes Loki's cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around Steve, Loki asks, "How was your day?"

"Not terrible. Buck and I talked about a lot we needed to, I think." He kisses Loki's forehead. "I suspect he's depressed. Not that I'm a doctor."

"I can understand why. It can't be easy to see you with me, happy."

Steve rests his head against Loki's. "I don't want him to hurt more."

"I know you don't. But you can't necessarily control that."

"I have to help. There must be some way." He rubs his face against Loki's.

"You are helping, love." Loki kisses his cheek. "Come. Let's go to bed."

Steve nods, letting Loki lead him. They brush their teeth and change and finally crawl into bed. Loki gives him a light kiss then another. "I love you, starlight."

"Darling." As Steve returns the kisses they become needier. "A promise was made."

"It was. But the question remains - What should I take?"

"What would you like to take? I will give you anything." Another kiss.

Loki looks him in the eyes and says, "Your heart. I would take your heart."

"You've already got that." Steve gives Loki a look and scrunches his nose.

"Then I am the luckiest being in all the universe to have so precious a gift." Loki runs his thumb over Steve's lips.

Steve sucks the thumb into his mouth, his tongue wrapping around it.

Loki watches entranced. A light marks his transformation into a woman. "I would take your manhood. And I would have it fill me. Is this acceptable?" She pauses and adds, "Unless you would like to give me your womanhood."

"Always." He gently releases her thumb. "Either. Both."

"Then fill me first with your cock. And then I'll fill you with my tongue." She can feel her desire rising at her own words.

"Oh my darling, I love your plans." He begins to kiss down her chest, thankful that Loki usually shuns pyjamas.

Loki reaches into the drawer without looking to pull out the condoms. She unwraps one, holding it until he is ready. It takes him a little while, but as he explores her body, the blood moves where they want it. Her kisses and touches help it along. And when they are both aching for it, she rolls the condom onto his cock. Then Loki leans back and opens her legs, inviting him into her wetness.

He kisses her belly gently before pulling himself up, sliding into her so gently. "Oh, my beautiful girl." He pulls her legs around his waist.

He fills her perfectly and in every way. She kisses him as he starts to move. "Steve," she sighs.

"My love." He shifts them, pulls her up so she's in his lap. Thrusting up's a bit easier for him to control his strength. "My perfect fit." He sucks hungrily at her throat.

She rides him as he does, moving her hips up and back. She bites his shoulder before sucking on it. Her arms are around him as well as her legs. And her nails begin digging into him as her excitement builds.

"Yes." Steve takes her earlobe into his mouth, he's thrusting faster, more eager. His hands massage her ass, pulling her closer.

Tiny gasping moans escape her throat. Her body begins to tremble as he takes her to the cusp of her release. Finally she throws her head back and moans, "Starlight."

"So good." He kisses along her throat, then presses his nose against it as his hips stutter, come filling the condom.

"I love you." Her chest heaves from her still-heavy breath.

"God knows why." Steve breathes, resting his head on her chest.

Loki runs her fingers through the blond hair. She feels wonderfully relaxed. She could probably fall asleep right there, but she has her own promise to keep.

He gently lays her back and kisses her again. "You look sleepy."

"Not that sleepy," she says, touching his lips. "I still want to taste you."

"You sure? You could wake me up with it." He kisses her fingers.

"No. I know you. Come morning you'll be wanting to fuss over Bucky. Tonight, you're mine." She kisses him

Steve teases her. "I'm always yours, even when I'm fussing over Bucky."

"Hush." She kisses him. As she does, she works her magic. Loki can feel the difference in the kiss. She pulls away slowly. "Delicious."

"That was weird." Steve laughs, reaching to toss aside the condom that hadn't even made it off before the change. "Little anxious?"

"A little hungry." Loki slides off Steve's lap and guides her head down onto the pillow. Loki starts to kiss her way down her lover's body, paying special attention to her breasts.

Steve purrs. "Why are you spoiling me?"

"Because you deserve it." She runs her tongue around Steve's nipple before taking it between her teeth and lightly tugging on it. Then she uses her tongue to sooth it again.

"No jealousy?" A soft moan escapes her. Her fingers comb through Loki's hair.

"None." Her kisses travel lower down Steve's body. She nibbles at the muscular thighs, pushing the legs apart just enough.

"Good. Because. Ooh, you're lovely. Because I'm yours. No question."

"Excellent." Loki's tongue licks a long stripe up Steve's slit.

"Shit." She nearly jumps out of her skin at the feeling.

"Too much?" Loki asks innocently.

"That feels like a trick question." Steve laughs.

The former goddess smiles then returns to Steve's pussy. She kisses it reverently before using her tongue in short strokes, delving deeper and deeper. Steve lies back and enjoys it. She bites her lip to try and keep quiet but her appreciative noises soon make their way out. Her fingers dig into the sheets by her hips. The reaction spurs Loki on. She gently sucks on Steve's clit before returning to the licks around and in her vagina.

"Oh sweetheart. Loki. Loki!" Steve's trying not to be too loud with Bucky in the house but she just can't help it when Loki makes her feel like this. "Fuck."

Loki pulls away to watch Steve in the midst of her orgasm. When she's come down a bit, Loki kisses her gently. "Such a good girl."

It takes a bit before she fits back inside her blonde head. "Oh, babe, you amaze me. Do you need more?"

"No, love. I'm perfect." She changes them both back to male before snuggling against Steve and falling asleep.


	64. Bucky's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky moves in to the tower.

When Loki wakes up to his alarm, he rolls over to find Steve already awake. He's sitting up, curled around a sketchpad and drawing while mumbling to himself. "Should I be concerned?" Loki touches Steve's leg and gives it a little caress.

Steve looks over with that sad smile of his. "Just bad dreams, I'll be okay."

"Did you do the protection spell last night?" He sits up and looks over to see what he's drawing.

"Yes." He shows Loki the beautiful rendition of Loki sleeping. "It wasn't the type of dream he used, anyway."

The piece makes Loki smile. He looks into the blue eyes. "Do you want to tall about it?"

Steve licks his lips and looks down. "I dreamt Bucky's training took him over again and he... he killed you."

Loki kisses his cheek. "I hope you got revenge for me."

"I woke up just after I found you." Steve shivers at the remembered image of blood.

"My poor love." Loki pouts. He turns Steve's head and kisses his lips. "I'm right here. And I already promised I'd disappear if I was in danger." He touches his nose to Steve's. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I know. But it was disturbing." He hugs Loki close. "I love you terribly."

"And I love you madly." Loki holds Steve tight. "Perhaps you should check on Bucky while I go take a shower."

"What if I'd rather join you in that shower? Bucky can wait." He steals another kiss.

Loki's eyebrows rise. "Oh, well, by all means join me." He gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom.

Steve follows, catching up and wrapping himself around Loki as they walk. Tender kisses are pressed to one pale shoulder.

Memories of last night float through Loki's head. Steve had looked so beautiful as she came, had tasted so good. "Good morning by the way." He untangles himself from Steve's embrace long enough to pee.

Steve chuckles as he starts the shower. "Yes, sorry. There's nothing better in the world than waking up next to you. It's even better than sex."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, so I will simply say I adore walking up next to you as well."

"It's the possibilities." Steve admits. "As you open your eyes, we could do so much. Shower? Eat? Go out? Stay in? Make love? Plus you have fantastic bedhead."

That makes Loki laugh. "So do you, starlight." He gives Steve a quick kiss then a longer more gentle one. "How is it that you make the most mundane possibilities seem magical?"

"You're just madly in love, darling. I hope to keep you that way the rest of our lives." He tugs Loki towards the shower. The water is warm and inviting, and Loki doesn't want to leave it. The fact that Steve is running his hands slowly and gently over Loki's skin probably doesn't help.

"Showers are amazing," Loki decides. He looks at Steve. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well." Steve considers as he presses a kiss to Loki's throat. "Get Bucky finished packed and back to New York. Talk to Tony about galleries. Meet up with my gorgeous fiancé for dinner and maybe a show, if I can get tickets. Fuck said fiancé into the mattress. Sleep."

Loki cocks his head as though considering it. "I like this plan."

"And what will you do when you're not with me?"

"Work. Bug Bruce when I get bored."

Steve nods. "Sounds like a solid day."

"I think so." Loki smiles.

Steve kisses Loki as he finally turns off the water. "Of course, all this assumes I can let you go."

"You will. Do you know how I know?"

"If the answer is Bucky, I will bite you."

Loki inhales deeply. "Which part of my anatomy will you be biting?"

Steve just grins.

Green eyes narrow. "Don't tell me that was an empty threat. Because I'm afraid you were spot on about my answer."

Steve leans in to bite down on Loki's neck, sucking roughly.

Loki's bottom lip ends up between his teeth as he enjoys Steve's punishment. "It's good to know your a man of your word."

"Always." Steve licks the spot. "We will finish this later."

"Yes, Sir." Loki gets out of the shower and dries off, handing a towel to Steve.

"Thank you." Steve dries as he walks back to the bedroom to find clothes.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky woke up early and has been in the gym ever since. Getting to clear his mind from everything except his muscles feels like a luxury, especially since he doesn't have to worry about breaking any equipment. Steve heads downstairs to check on Bucky. "You okay, pal?"

He drops down from the pull-up bar and wipes his brow and arms. "Yeah. This place is great. They have something like this where you're taking me?"

"Better." Steve admits. "I made breakfast, if you're hungry."

"Yeah. Thanks." Bucky follows Steve upstairs.

Loki and Bucky could not look more different. Loki is in his black pinstripe suit. Bucky is in sweats. They look at each other and nod.

French toast has been made, and sausages and there's plenty to eat. Steve looks between the two of them and shakes his head. "Well, eat up."

They do. Loki makes polite conversation, asking how Bucky slept and whether he found the gym satisfactory. Bucky answers just as politely.

Steve sighs. "God, go back to arguing. At least I believed that."

They both look at him. Loki turns back to Bucky. "Has Steve always been insufferable?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. He always thinks he's right."

"I'm not _always_ right." Steve tries to butt in.

Loki ignores him. "Though he also has this issue with self worth that seems at odds with it."

"Right?" Bucky says. "He's a complex guy."

"Complex doesn't begin to cover it."

Steve rolls his eyes and focuses on eating.

"During the war, he actually tried to recruit Germans to join our side. And, you'll love this, he made a French prostitute cry by asking about her parents."

Loki laughs. "That I believe. Poor girl."

Bucky nods. "He was always trying to save everyone. It just got worse when he became Captain America because then he could."

"How was I supposed to know they were dead?" Steve frowns. "And there were good Germans. Like Dr. Erskine."

Loki leans in towards Bucky. "I suppose we can't really complain since he saved us both."

Bucky looks over at Steve. "More than once."

Steve looks between the two of them. "Anyone who knew you would have."

"Yeah but you try saving people you don't know." Bucky remembers. "There was that kid we discovered spying on us that you wanted to save and send to the countryside."

"Well, he was like 8."

Loki remembers something from Natasha and Bruce's first meeting. "And how old was Natasha when she began?"

"Not to mention the Hitler youth," Bucky reminds his friend. "They had no problem turning in people."

"I don't care." Steve frowns. "Kids deserve a chance." He eyes Loki. "I know even Odin knows that."

Loki scowls. "Odin wanted a bargaining chip and a war relic to remind him of his victory."

Bucky realizes Steve struck a nerve. "Well Steve is always rescuing things. Like these guys," he says, picking up Smudge who protests loudly.

"And I plan to continue." Steve makes a face before turning to Loki, taking his hand. "I don't care why, Lo', I'm just damn grateful he gave you a chance."

Loki gives a short nod. "I'm not sure he feels the same, but fuck him." He looks up. "And, Heimdall, if you're listening you can quote me on that."

Steve laughs. "I agree."

Bucky laughs. "I still can't believe you all exist and are aliens. Can't help but wonder what else fits into that category."

"Most of your pagan gods." Loki doesn't care if he gets in trouble for saying it. It's the truth.

"Huh. And here I thought it was complete bullshit."

Steve shrugs. "It sort of makes sense, if you think about it. Before we understood aliens, we called them gods. But they're not God, you know?"

"So the little green or gray men with the big eyes that do sexual experiments?" Bucky has wondered about this since he heard about it.

"Don't exist," Loki tells him. "It's either the government or some other alien species in disguise. "Kree are taller."

"Huh. I'm a little disappointed."

"There was some shield stuff on the Kree. All above my level, so I never saw more than glimpses but now I'm curious." Steve rubs his chin. 

"They're blue, warrior-like. Not trusted by Asgardians. They've been at war with the Skrulls for forever it seems." Loki shrugs. He hasn't had much dealings with them.

"Weird." Bucky can barely get used to the modern world. Having alien worlds... He actually thinks that is a little easier to get used to.

"Are they related to jotun? Or is blue just a common colour?" Steve is genuinely curious about Loki's true form but doesn't bring it up ever because he worries it's a sensitive topic.

"No relation that I am aware of." Loki remembers something that could explain a relation. "The Kree were known to try to create hybrids on other worlds, mixing their DNA with that of the local population. Most of those experiments failed from what I understand."

"Really." Steve is fascinated. "Damn. Now I really wish I had the shield files. I think I remember something about an incident in Florida?"

"Didn't your spy buddies dump it all on the Internet?" Bucky found a lot of information there.

"Only helps if you know what to look for. SHIELD won't say alien." He considers bugging Natasha.

"Blue tint or tone?" Loki suggests.

"Art sites." Steve shrugs.

Loki goes to his default answer. "JARVIS."

Steve chuckles. "Do you want one, baby? Do I have to bother Tony?"

"Yes, I do. You know how helpful he is."

"This the computer?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you to Loki's other boyfriend when we get back." Steve winks.

"Don't laugh. If I wasn't in love with you, I'd be in love with him." Loki teases back.

"That's fine. You can marry Tony's AI."

"If it were legal I would."

"The sex would suck."

"Have you forgotten I can duplicate myself?" And that's when Loki remembers Bucky is there. He turns red.

Steve just laughs.

Bucky nearly chokes on his coffee. Then he looks at Steve.

"I should probably go," Loki says. "I'll see you in New York later?"

"Yup. Give us a kiss, love?" Steve leans over.

The kiss is soft, loving. "Have a good trip." He goes to get his computer then walks out the front door before disappearing.

Bucky smiles at Steve. "Well aren't you two the kinky ones?"

"Maybe a little." Steve chuckles with a mild blush.

"Good for you." It still hurts a little. But his pain is worth it to see Steve this happy. "I should shower. Do you need help cleaning the kitchen?"

"No, no. Go ahead. I got it." Steve smiles at him.

It doesn't take long for Bucky to shower and change. Soon he's ready to go despite the kittens having gotten into his room and wanting to sit in his bag.

Steve is waiting, reading, in the living room.

"Hey. I'm ready when you are."

"Great." Steve sets the book aside and stands. "We need to go rent a truck."

"I don't have that much stuff. And I can leave the furniture there."

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yeah." Bucky still has a good 8 months on his lease. And even if he never goes back, everything was bought cheap. He's okay with letting the landlord have it.

"Will you let me buy you new stuff, at least, so I won't feel guilty?" He grabs his coat and keys.

"What new stuff? Isn't it all pre-furnished at your fancy tower?" Bucky is only partly teasing.

Steve looks at him with faked horror. "Do you really want Tony's choice in furniture?"

Bucky shrugs. "He has more style than I do. Granted I'd rather have Howard's style, but I'll take what I can get."

"How about I replace your Captain America poster with pictures of us, together?"

"Sure. That sounds great."

Steve grins. "Perfect, let's get going."

They head out to the car and go to Bucky's apartment one last time. They pack up the kitchen which consists of one set of dishes, a coffee pot, a pan, a pot, and a few microwave dinners and ramen noodles.

"We'll also pick you up some groceries." Steve informs Bucky as he tapes the box. Everything will fit easily in his car.

"I eat a lot of take-out," Bucky feels the need to explain.

"That's okay." Steve hefts a box to take out. "We can get you some staples."

Soon they are again on the road, this time heading back to New York. At least Bucky's stomach is feeling much better.

"You ready for this?" Steve looks over.

"Sure." It isn't as though the apartment felt like home. It was just a place to sleep so he wouldn't be homeless.

Steve frowns. "This is only as permanent as you need it to be."

Bucky looks at him and gives his own frown. "I'm doing this for you."

"Buck..." Steve looks at him, eyes sad. "You should do it for you."

He looks out the window. "For me? I've been thinking of turning myself in, confessing to the murders I committed. I need to pay for what I've done."

"That wasn't _you_." Steve is nearly violent in his conviction.

"It was my body, my skills. I pulled the trigger, set the traps. It was as much me as anyone else." Bucky remembers it all, and it eats at him night after night.

Steve shakes his head. "There are laws about action taken under duress."

"If that's true, I'd like to clear my name." At least some part of him would be clean.

Steve sighs. "Bruce's cousin is a lawyer. Maybe we can ask her your options?"

"Yeah." He stares out the window. "Howard. His wife." He looks at Steve. "It wasn't me. All of my kills were were obvious - shooting, stabbing, breaking necks. His was made to look like an accident. It wasn't me."

"Good. One less thing to worry about." Steve smiles.

"Yeah." Bucky doesn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he had been the one that killed Howard.

"You may yet kill Tony." Steve tries to joke.

"That's not funny."

"Sorry." He ducks his head. "It is, a little? Because he's annoying?"

Bucky shakes his head. "Punk."

"Jerk." Steve reaches over to grab Bucky's hand tight. "You were enslaved Bucky, you had no choice in what you did. You're not responsible for it. But we can still do things to make up to the world for what you were forced to do. Like take down Hydra."

He nods, determination coming into his eyes. "I can't move on until they're gone."

"You get your head back into fighting shape, and we'll get 'em. We don't have the Commandos anymore, but I know the Avengers will be willing to help. And Loki is pretty handy in a tight spot plus he has a little redemption still to seek, too." He grins widely.

"Would you really prefer to see us fight than try to be nice to each other?"

"I'd rather see you argue than that cardboard politeness you were both pulling." His nose wrinkles. "It's just another form of lying."

"People lie all the time." Bucky smiles. "In fact I remember one punk who kept lying in order to get into the army."

"I only lie if I have to, if it's the only way. Honesty is better. I got into the army when I was honest." It's something Natasha bugs him about a lot, too. He's not good at lying. Its not a skill he uses.

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend makes me nervous. I swear all he's doing is judging me to tell you later why you should drop me."

"Oh, he's stopped that." Steve teases before sobering. "He's been so jealous over you. We got into a fight because I was so worried over you that I basically ignored him if he wasn't helping."

"No fooling? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That does sound like you." Bucky shakes his head.

"Yeah. I apologized. A lot. He's still jealous, but he's accepted that you're a part of the deal. Can't have me without my Buck." Steve chuckles.

"I bet he loved that." His voice drips with sarcasm.

"I uh." Steve's turning red. "There was some bribery involved."

"I'm not surprised."

"But he does understand that I need you, that you're my brother. And I hope you understand that, too." He tilts his head with the slightest pout. "You are my family as much as Loki. Maybe a little more."

"At least until you get married."

"I'll still need you. More. You gotta be around to teach my kids all the bad habits that'll drive Lo' nuts." Steve winks.

"You know it." He smiles. "I've missed you."

Steve smiles. "You would not believe how much alcohol I consumed trying to get drunk when I thought you were dead. I cried for an hour before Peggy found me."

"I should have died. I would have died if not for whatever Red Skull did." Bucky has wished more than once that he had died.

"Then I should have died on that plane. In the ice." He shivers.

"Don't be a meatball. Ya did good after they pulled you out. You helped save the world from your boyfriend, you stopped me." Bucky would still be a mindless tool if not for Steve.

"But I couldn't... I wanted to die without you, Bucky." Steve doesn't know how he can say this more clearly. "I was willing to die to have you back."

"Don't. It's the past. It doesn't matter now." Bucky can't understand how Steve can say those things but not want to be with him completely.

"We're two sides of a coin. You are me."

"I doubt Loki would see it that way."

"This isn't about him. This would be true even if I never met him." Steve sighs.

"Fine. Okay. I get it." Bucky stares out the window.

There are several minutes of silence before Steve speaks again, voice low. "I'm sorry."

"The problem is me, okay? It's me." His fist comes down on his knee. "I don't want to lose you, Steve, but sometimes it's hard to be around you. Maybe I just need to get laid."

"I wish I could fix that for you, make it better." He was about to say that even if there wasn't a Loki his feelings would be the same, but it seems too cruel. "But you will never lose me. I promise."

Bucky nods as his eyes continue to stare at the passing scenery.

"Sometimes... I wish I could be that for you."

"Jesus Christ, Steve! You aren't helping! Just stop talking okay?"

"No." Steve's voice is soft but serious. "You shut up and listen. I've thought about it, I've seriously considered the consequences and there isn't a way we wouldn't end up hating each other."

Bucky continues to stare out the window. After a moment he turns on the radio, not caring what it is as long as it fills the silence.

Steve sighs, and blinks away a few tears. He hates this, he hates it because he knows it will be the death of them one way or the other. But he can't lie, not to Bucky.

The silence between them lasts a good 30 minutes before Bucky turns the music off again. "Words like that make this harder. It makes what I feel for you more confusing. I don't want to feel this way."

"You can't help how you feel." Steve shrugs, feeling helpless. "But I know, someday, you're gonna find someone who just, just makes me look like shit. They'll be perfect for you."

Bucky seriously doubts it but doesn't say so. "You confuse me. I like women. I want women. And then there's you." It makes him feel broken.

"We could freeze you another 20 years until I have a daughter old enough to be of interest?" He's mostly teasing, but he would do it if Bucky asked.

"Fuck off." He does not find it funny at all.

"Maybe one of the evil scientists who've been trying to clone me have been successful?" Another cheap shot, but an angry Bucky isn't sulking.

"Your clone wouldn't love me any more than you do." He turns the music back on to stop Steve from hurting his ego any more.

Steve breathes slowly, muttering to himself. "I do love you. I'm just not in love with you."

Bucky's fingers are drumming against his thumb. He considers asking Steve to stop and running, but he wouldn't have enough head start. He'll wait until they're in New York, make some excuse about going to see the old neighborhood, then disappear.

"It'll be good for you." Steve says finally. "To spend time around other people. To talk to other people, to figure out what you need."

"Yeah." He'll go when Steve is on his date, leave a note. He'll hunt Hydra on his own. He's better on his own now.

"You don't sound like you mean that. Bucky. You've actually got to try. Please." He looks over. "Swear."

"Try what?" He wasn't exactly listening to Steve.

"You fucker." Steve let's out an exasperated sigh.

"What."

"I'm going to remove your metal arm and beat you with it." He casually punches Bucky in the shoulder. "I was asking that you promise to try at the tower. Because I thought you wanted to make things right."

"I'm going, aren't I?"

Steve gives Bucky a look, studying him. "Swear to me."

Bucky tenses his jaw. He knows Steve won't drop this until he promises. "How long?"

"Three months."

"Three months?!" He huffs. "Fine. Three months." His eyes return to the window.

"Break it and I'll let Loki hunt you down." There's no threat in his voice, but there doesn't need to be.

"You turned into a real asshole. You know that?"

"Mmhmmn." Steve grins. "But I'm an asshole who cares about your well being. Even if you hate me at the end, you'll be healthier and maybe happier."

Bucky just shakes his head and looks out the window. It's hard to believe he will ever be happy again, not after the war and the experiments and the killing.

Steve looks him over, frowning. He has to do something to help Bucky but he doesn't know what. It's silent the last half hour, until Steve turns off the engine in Tony's parking garage.

Bucky gets out of the car and grabs a few boxes from the trunk. "So where exactly am I staying?"

"Tony decided you could have the room you stayed in at Christmas, that okay?" He grabs some more boxes. They'll have it all in two trips.

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Its got it's own kitchen so you don't have to deal with everyone every day." They take the elevator up and Tony and Maria are there to greet them.

"Spangles, RoboCop. I brought Maria to give you all your security codes." Tony reaches for a box in Bucky's pile.

Bucky stares at him. "Security codes?"

"So you can access all floors. Or in case you ever want to go outside." Steve explains as he puts his boxes down.

He's not sure he likes the sound of that. "I didn't need a security code before."

"Oh, I overrode them before. But now you're living here." Tony looks at Maria. "You do the explain-y thing. You're so much better."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Buck. It's mostly for lockdown situations or the first few days until the guards get to know you as you come and go."

Bucky is already starting to feel trapped. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"You promised." Steve reminds him.

Long hair frames Bucky's scowl. "Didn't think I'd be watched 24/7."

Maria smiles smoothly. "I can set it up so you only have to use one code for everything. We don't want to watch you 24/7, that's why we do this. You'll be free to come and go as you please."

Bucky takes a resigned breath. "Fine. Just tell me what to do."

"Alright." She quickly inputs some information on a tablet then holds it out. "First finger and thumb for prints, then input whatever code you want to use."

As he gives his fingerprints, Bucky asks, "Numeric or alpha or what?"

"A mix is most secure. Don't use Steve's birthday. The worst kept secret in the tower is that Steve's first code was yours." She winks. "Something you'll remember."

"Hey!" Steve frowns. Bucky really didn't need to know that.

"I'm surprised it wasn't Peggy," Bucky says. He thinks about his password then enters 'B0mbshell'.

"Perfect. Hit the go button and it'll enter into the system making you a proud new tenant of Avengers towers." She smiles again. "Now, unless you boys need me, I have actual work to do."

Tony waves his hand. "Don't lie, Maria."

Maria laughs then heads off.

"We're just going to finish moving him in, then. Need anything else, Tony?" Steve looks at the billionaire. 

"Nah. Maybe you wanna come up for drinks when you're done?" He grins. "I've got everything, you know. And you're always welcome."

"Thanks. Maybe. Sure." It's not like Bucky is really planning on unpacking.

As Tony heads up (likely to start drinking without them) Steve sets his boxes down and walks over to Bucky. "You hate it, don't you?"

"Hate is a strong word. I'm just not sure I should be...in a tall building full of people."

"Buck." Steve puts his hands on his shoulders, and presses their foreheads together. "You've got this whole floor to yourself. The gym in this building is strong enough to withstand Thor. Tony is _the_ tech guy if you want anything, anything. Plus Lo's here every day and I'll be here every weekend. We'll get Bruce's lawyer cousin to come in for you, we've got that doctor set up for you. Plus its just 3 months." Tears are beginning to wet Steve's eyes. He doesn't know what else he can do.

Bucky pulls away and sits on the bed. "Yeah." He just feels so disconnected from everything, like he's still that ghost Hydra created.

"What can I do?" Steve sits next to him.

"Nothing. I mean, you're already doing it." Bucky sighs then gets up. "We should get the rest of the boxes. You can show me how to work the security stuff."

"Sure. I can show you around more, too." Steve goes with him. The trip back to the car is quick.

Bucky unpacks the kitchen stuff. There isn't much. His food takes one shelf of freezer space and half a shelf of pantry space. He puts what's left of the ginger ale Pepper gave him in the refrigerator. He turns to Steve. "Gym?"

"Sure." Steve nods and puts an arm around his shoulder to lead the way.

It's impressive, even more impressive than Steve's. "Wow," Bucky says. "This'll help. Does everyone get to use it or just you special super hero types?"

Steve grins. "Avengers and Avenger's guests only. Just so you know, you've been given full Avenger clearance to the tower." He gives Bucky a look that suggests he believes Bucky will live up to it.

"Is that smart? A piece of me may still be under Hydra control."

"I don't believe that." Steve looks at Bucky fondly. "But that is why you're here instead of your old apartment. Tony offered because he knew I'd be emotionally compromised."

Bucky huffs out a laugh. "Yeah. I'd say letting me almost beat you to death marks you as emotionally compromised."

"I was only in the hospital for a week. Besides, it lead to my entrapment in the magic prison where I got to meet Loki again." Steve's suddenly bashful. "I guess, really I should be immensely grateful."

"Only you would be grateful for that." He looks around, touching things as though to make sure they're real. "So what other amenities does Avengers Tower have?"

"Several labs for different sciences. Meeting rooms. The main gathering area has a kitchen, TV with full movie set up and gaming systems, loaded bar. If you ask nice, Tony might let you in his workshop to do mechanical things. A couple of Hulk proof rooms, just in case." He tries to think what else, as he doesn't use everything.

None of that sounds particularly interesting. "Nearest shooting range?"

"Next floor up." Steve grins.

"No foolin'?" Bucky can tell by Steve's smile that he isn't. "Damn. I could get used to this."

"Wanna see? Honestly, if something you want isn't here just tell Tony and it will probably show up." He nods fondly at the uneven bars towards one end of the gym.

"Baseball diamond?" Bucky grins.

"Where you going to find a team, jerk?" Steve chuckles.

"Neighborhood kids. Assuming there are neighborhood kids."

"In midtown Manhattan?" Steve shakes his head.

"Well there goes that idea. Bowling alley?"

Steve thinks. "12th floor."

Bucky doesn't know why he's surprised. "Saturday. You and me. Bowling challenge."

"Hope you like losing."

"No, but I've been getting used to it ever since you joined the army." He wants to see the shooting range.

"Yeah, well, you needed some humility. You were always going about, dame on each arm, like you owned the world." And Steve would kill to see it again. "Where next on the tour?"

"Shooting range. Then I guess up to take Tony on his offer of a drink."

"Sure thing." They head up to see the shooting range. Clint happens to be there, practicing with his bow.

Bucky is impressed with the archer's accuracy. "So is this bring your own weapon? Or is there a gun I can use."

Steve leads him over to a cabinet that had a number of hand guns. "Anything bigger you need your own. We could probably get you something, but only blanks at first. Hydra thing, again."

Clint finishes and starts cleaning up his gear. He waves. "Cap, Bucky. Tell your fucktoy I want to see him."

Steve bristles. "Please don't call him that."

"Whatever." He pauses, about to leave. "You play video games, Bucky? I'm tired of losing to Tasha."

"I've never...No."

"Perfect. Tonight, you me and Mario kart." The archer grins, gives a thumbs up, and heads out.

"Clint Barton, for your viewing pleasure." Steve sighs. The archer has been less than pleasant to and about Loki, and it doesn't seem to be improving.

"He doesn't seem happy with you," Bucky notes.

"Loki kind of brainwashed him. Clint has a bit of a grudge. He's also decided I'm a moron for thinking he deserves a second chance." Steve rubs his face. "Usually he ignores it unless something happens."

Checking out the guns, Bucky picks one up and inspects it. "Guess we can bond over the brainwashing."

"I'd love to see which of you is the better shot." He grins. "My money's on Clint."

If he had bullets, Bucky would shoot a bullseye through one of the targets. But he doesn't. So he puts the gun back. "I'm ready for that drink now."

Steve nods, leading back to the elevator and pressing the button for the Avengers floor. Tony is not alone, he seems to have Bruce with him, though Bruce is drinking tea.

"Finally!" Tony lifts his arms. "What's your poison?"

"Beer. Or scotch neat."

Tony gets him both, and Steve's usual beer. "Think you'll be comfortable here?"

Bucky shrugs. "As happy as anywhere else I suppose. All that's missing is the dancing girls."

"Oh God." Steve covers his face.

"What'd I say?"

"I do have some of those." Tony preens. "Need one or two to warm your bed?"

"Wouldn't hurt. But I don't think soldier boy here would approve." Bucky gestures at Steve.

"Have all the dancing girls you want." Steve is somewhere between laughing and blushing as thoughts of two Loki's warming his bed come to mind.

"You know, I've learned not to ask Spangles when I want to do stuff. He just says no." Tony winks.

Bucky swallows his scotch. "He didn't start out that way. But he couldn't talk to girls if his life depended on it. You have no idea how many dates I set him up on only to have him duck out in the middle."

"Because you had both girls hanging off you." Steve pouts. "They wouldn't even look at me."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Maybe Capsicle would've been more interested if you'd found him a pretty boy?"

"Shut up, Tony." Steve ducks his head.

Thankfully, Tony takes pity and takes a long swallow of his brandy instead.

"That wasn't exactly an option then," Bucky reminds them. "Though apparently he had quite the crush on your father."

Steve's eyes go wide. "Bucky!"

"What. It's kinda funny." 

Tony shakes his head. "Couldn't say why. Old man was all work, no fun. Though, that might explain his obsession with you, Spangles."

"Howard had style," Bucky informs Tony. "If I had two girls on my arm, he had four."

Bruce shakes his head. "I was always content to have one."

Steve is blushing madly. "It was barely a crush. I thought he was handsome but I was with Peggy. Besides, like Buck says, Howard was for the ladies."

"Depends what you're doing." Tony shrugs.

Bruce asks Bucky if he's moved in okay.

"Yeah. It's not like I have a lot of stuff. Need some groceries though."

"I said I'd take you." Steve points out.

"I was just answering the question." 

Steve shrugs and finishes the text he was sending.

Tony offers refills all round. Bucky accepts. So does Bruce.

"So what show are you taking Loki to?" Bucky asks.

"Don't know yet." Steve shrugs then Tony suggests a few.

"You'd probably like Once," Bruce suggests. "It happens in Ireland and has a real Irish flavor to the music."

Steve nods. "It sounds good. Just hope I can get tickets."

"Oh, Spangles." Tony shakes his head. "JARVIS, secure two tickets to Once for my buddy, here."

"Immediately, sir." Two minutes later the AI reports the tickets acquired and waiting at the box office.

"See?" Tony chuckles. "No problem."

Steve sighs. "Thank you, Tony."

Bruce looks at Steve. "It's okay to use him that way. It's how he expresses his love."

Bucky continues to drink, watching as Steve makes a face of resignation. He turns to Tony. "Maybe you should make them dinner reservations, too."

"Do not!" Steve makes a face. "We prefer just walking in, trying new places."

Tony laughs. "Oh, poor Capsicle, can't stand someone doing something for him."

"Never did," Bucky tells them. "Even when I kept some clown from beating him up, he'd never be able to say thank you."

"Maybe one of these days." Tony shakes his head and puts an arm around Bucky. "Tell me more about young, rambunctious Steve. Was he always into bad boys?"

"When I knew him, he was into strong women. The boy thing is new to me."

"In my defense, I still am. It's just not the only thing I'm into."

"No, Loki is the only thing you're getting into the days." Tony elbows Steve.

Bruce smiles. "Loki is both."

Steve blushes.

"Look at him, acting like we don't know what kind of sexual deviant he is." Tony leans toward Bucky. "You should see the bruises!"

Bucky's eyebrows rise. "Guess he's making up for lost time."

Bruce feels the need to defend his friend. "I doubt Steve is anywhere near the deviant you are, Tony."

"It's fine. I don't care what Tony thinks." Steve lowers his beer. "Loki and I share something special that is uniquely ours. That's enough."

Tony makes a face.

Bucky's face is a bit more sour.

"Why are we even discussing this? Having trouble with Pepper again?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

Tony frowns. "No! I'm just messing, God, Cap can't take a joke."

"Just funny ones." Steve winks.

"It's true you aren't as funny as you think." Bruce smiles.

"I'm very funny. You lot just suck." Tony sticks out his tongue.

"Now, Tony, stop being a sore loser and drink some more." Steve pats his back.

Tony rolls his eyes and takes another drink. "You're lucky I like you."

Bucky takes it in. Everyone feels so different from each other that not fitting in seems almost like a prerequisite. "Your tower is impressive. The gym alone is amazing."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone appreciates it." Tony points meaningfully at Steve and Bruce.

"Hard not to. Between that and the shooting range... All you need is a pizza parlor and I'll never want to leave." Bucky looks at Tony. "You don't have a pizza parlor do you?"

Tony gets a certain look. "Not yet."

Bucky looks to Steve to see if he did something wrong.

Steve is laughing. "You don't need one, you can order from 8 different places within 5 minutes."

"So much, the better." Tony is sold on the idea.

"Sorry?" Bucky offers.


	65. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have some quality time. Then Bucky and Natasha share a workout that will have consequences.

Loki has been sitting with the PR group, specifically the employees in charge of social media. He learns they change the passwords every few months but JARVIS ensures that Tony can still get in. Thankfully Tony doesn't use his social media that much. Unable to help himself, Loki looks up some of those Tony entries. They consist mainly of fuzzy pictures at premiers and glitzy parties. Nothing too horrible. Though there was that planking picture that probably should not have been allowed.

Steve texts Loki. He's had enough and desperately wants to escape.

Loki smiles as soon as he sees it. "Steve?" someone asks. Apparently he only gets that smile when he's thinking of Steve.

"Yes," he replies before texting back. 'I'm ready when you are.'

'Now.' He's returned to the bedroom after returning Bucky to his. He's sitting on the bed, knees pulled up to his chin and arms wrapped around them.

Walking in, Loki takes one look before pouting. "That's not good." He sits beside Steve and rubs his back. "Everything alright, starlight?"

Steve sighs, voice low. "Bucky needs to get over this crush or it's gonna destroy us."

Loki pulls him into a hug. "My poor love." He rests his head on top of Steve's. "Give him time. Right now you're his only anchor." He knows the feeling. "It will get better as he gets some roots."

Steve clings tightly. "I keep telling myself that, but I feel I keep hurting him."

"Perhaps you should give him some space, allow him to find his own way here. No doubt the other Avengers will help." They helped Loki, and he hurt them directly. He's sure even Clint will help Bucky.

Steve nods slowly. "I just don't want him to think I'm running away, or abandoning him." He shifts a little closer, cherishing Loki's warmth.

"If you keep coming on the weekends, I'm sure he won't feel that." He takes a breath, inwardly enjoying Steve needing him. "Do you have plans for Saturday?"

"Bucky wanted to go bowling." His fingers are running over Loki's arm, following the muscles.

"That's good. Beer. Sports. Very manly. You could invite some of the others to join you if you wish."

"I think that's a good idea." He leans back, to get a better look at Loki. "Am I doing right? I'm starting to doubt myself."

"What does your heart tell you?" Loki gives him a smile. "I know of no better measure of what's right than that." He takes Steve's hand and kisses it.

Steve relaxes a little. "I'm doing the best I can. I can't exactly force him."

"Relationships are a dance we don't know the steps to. And to make matters more complex, we all hear different music." Loki lifts Steve's chin. "You're trying. That means something. Believe me."

"There was a time when I knew him better than myself." Blue eyes are full of pain. "But I'm second guessing everything now."

"I'm sure Thor has said the same about me many a time. You've both changed." He runs his fingers through the blond hair. "You'll get there again. Give it time."

Steve nods, though he could say something on Loki and Thor, he decides it's wiser not to. "Love you." He buries his face in Loki's shoulder.

"And I love you." Loki holds Steve for as long as he needs.

It takes a good 20 minutes before Steve is finally willing to let go. "Sorry. Shit. We should get going."

"Going? You secured tickets for something then?"

"Tony got us tickets to something called 'Once'. It was Bruce's suggestion." He wipes at his face, still feeling imagined tears.

"Are you still up for it?" Loki would rather stay in if Steve needs alone time.

"I think... It'll be good for me." Steve looks at Loki. "To have that distraction."

Loki nods. "Then we should go." He kisses Steve's forehead before getting up. "I'm going to feed the cats while you get ready. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Steve gets up to find something a little nicer to wear. He ends up picking dark jeans and a wine coloured button up shirt.

Loki returns wearing his coat and hat. "Ready when you are."

Steve holds out his arms. "Do I need a blazer?"

"You're perfect as you are." Loki gives him a soft kiss. "You do need a coat. It's cold outside."

Steve nods and grabs it. "Come, darling, I need you to hold my hand the whole time." He grabs his phone to call for a taxi. They could use Tony's driver, but it makes Steve feel weird.

The theater is filled mostly with tourists. A few gawk at the couple but generally keep their distance. They are selling drinks on stage, and some of the performers come out and play their instruments as people mill about. The music is upbeat, and Loki and Steve both find themselves tapping along.

Steve smiles at Loki, squeezing his hand as they find their seats. "This is nice. I'm glad we came out."

"Me, too." He kisses Steve's cheek, light and quick.

The stage hands eventually get the stage clear of audience members, and the production begins in earnest when the main actor appears on stage. Steve leans against Loki, excited to see what's to happen.

"Have you ever been to Ireland?" Loki asks at intermission.

"No. Ma was from Ireland, though." He smiles softly. "She spoke of it fondly."

"We should go." Loki considers getting a drink but decides he'd rather stay with Steve.

Steve's surprised. "Really?"

"Do you not wish to? I'd think you'd like to see your mother's homeland."

"I'm just surprised you'd want to." He leans in to give Loki a gentle kiss. "I'd love to go."

Loki's lips curl into a small smile. "We'll just need to figure out when. Changing topics, while you're with Bucky, I'm going to start looking for places in Brooklyn. And we do need to select a venue for the you know what."

"Yeah, Tony distracted me, we were supposed to go today. Maybe I can steal him tomorrow morning." Steve sits back as the show starts up again, his fingers winding between Loki's.

It's a nice show, simple without the typical fairytale ending. Loki finds himself humming Falling Slowly. "Dinner?"

Steve nods. "Anything you want, love."

"Pub food?" He is in the mood for fish and chips.

"Sure." They catch a taxi to the nearest pub. They get themselves a table and order drinks straight off.

Loki holds up his cider. "To you and your passion for helping."

Steve clinks his beer against it. "May it not go terribly."

The former god laughs at that. "And here I thought you were an optimist."

"No, today I have a headache named BuckyTony." He sighs and takes a deep swallow.

"My poor starlight." Loki pouts. "When we return to the tower, we'll see if we can take that headache away."

"Being with you has helped considerably." He takes Loki's hand, squeezing. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for the date." Loki's thumb gently moves back and forth over the back of Steve's hand. "You seemed so hopeful about Bucky yesterday. May I ask what changed? Or would you prefer a different topic of conversation."

Steve makes a soft unhappy sound. "We just. We had quite the talk about this crush of his. It really worries me, that it'll come between us. He'll resent me for not loving him in that same way. But I don't. Even if you weren't here, I wouldn't."

Loki considers the issue. "I have no good answer. Sometimes these things must fade on their own. Just, try not to encourage him? I know you don't mean to. But sometimes people misinterpret innocent touches."

"How am I even supposed to know? I mean, I want to hug my best friend but will that be worse?" He sighs and finishes his beer, asking for a second as they order their food.

"I have no answer. Perhaps if you kept the hugs short?" Loki knows he isn't being particularly helpful. "I think seeing us together is probably good." He shrugs. "If he befriends the other Avengers that would also be good."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Steve admits. "Tony'll probably bug him about his arm until he lets him look at it. And I think he'll run into Clint on the shooting range. So there's that."

That reminds Loki of his own situation. "Thank you. Thank you for making me work with Tony and pushing me to, I don't know, go out into the world. I know a bit of what Bucky is feeling, and, well, it's a frightening thing for your entire universe to be one person."

Steve looks up at Loki. "I wish you could get along, you could help him. Show him he's not a monster." Which, in turn says Loki's not. He puts a hand on Loki's cheek and leads him in for a kiss.

Loki is convinced. "I'll try harder. Invite him to lunch. Try to help. I'm not sure he'll want it though."

"You'd try? For me?" He hugs Loki tightly.

"Don't get all excited. Like I said, he may not want my help. He and Clint may decide to form a Loki Hateclub." He smiles at his own joke.

"But baby, just the fact that you're willing to try. That means so much to me. It reminds me that I made the right choice in you." He takes Loki's hand in both of his and holds it tenderly. "Your beautiful heart is showing."

He shakes his head. "Oh no. That will never do. I really must have that seen to." Green eyes look to Steve as the corner of Loki's mouth rises.

Steve leans in, to whisper. "I'm so proud. You're so good to me. We'll have to reward you appropriately when we get back."

"I can't wait."

"You're going to have to." Steve points out as their dinner arrives.

Loki is famished and eats as though he hasn't eaten in days. "So good."

Steve laughs. "You're adorable. Do they not feed you?"

"I was busy today and only had a minimal lunch."

"Silly of you." Steve starts working on his burger. He appreciates the large portion size.

Loki takes mental notes of the evening to use on his blog. But when Steve gets some ketchup on the side of his mouth, he has to take a picture and send it out. He captions it with, 'Wishing I was a napkin.'

Steve notices Loki staring. "What?"

"You have ketchup." Loki points to the corner of his own mouth.

"Ah." Steve takes his napkin to remedy the situation. Then he notices Loki's phone is out. "God. Did you take a picture?"

Smiling, Loki replies, "Maybe. Definitely. It's already getting masses of likes."

Steve laughs. "Now all you're getting is a spanking when we get back."

"It was completely worth it." He puts the phone away before he gets sucked in.

"I'll make it a damned good spanking." Steve winks as he works on his fries.

Loki's smile grows wider. He continues working on his own fries, though his are covered in malt vinegar.

Steve starts stealing Loki's once his own are gone, though he makes a face at how much vinegar there is.

"Perhaps you should think about dessert instead of eating my fries."

"Can't I do both?"

"I suppose," Loki says in resignation.

Steve does lay off the fries, mostly. He decides to try their 'mile high' cake, see if it as big as they claim.

"And here I thought size didn't matter." Loki wiggles his eyebrows at Steve.

"I've gotten used to big things." Steve winks back.

And that's when the waitress walks up. "We were talking about dessert," Loki explains in a way that very much makes it sound like a double entendre.

Steve orders his cake, losing a bit of Loki's meaning, though he does ask for two forks. The cake comes and it looks big enough for four people. Loki calculates that to mean Steve will have no problem eating all of it. Steve does share, though he doesn't use the second fork. He holds up a mouthful to Loki that contains chocolate and ice cream and cheesecake. "Open, lovely."

"Careful, Rogers. People will think we're dating." Loki opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the fork.

"Heaven forbid." He's amused Loki's commented on this but not the hand holding or kissing. "We wouldn't want them to get the wrong impression."

Loki is too busy chewing to reply. He nods until he finally swallows. "The chocolate makes it a little too sweet. Otherwise good." He drinks some water to wash some of the sweetness away.

"I'm okay with that." Steve grins as he digs in, offering another bite since there is a peanut butter layer nearer the bottom. "It's a bit much though, even for me."

The peanut butter layer is good but still very sweet. After another swallow of water, Loki notes, "I'm going to have a very interesting blog tomorrow. I'll have to be sure not to make it too sappy."

"But I hear that's popular with the female demographic." Steve teases as he finishes up.

"Yes well I'm trying to appeal to all demographics."

The truth is that Loki is already beginning to write it in his mind. He has to remind himself to stay in the moment and be here for Steve.

Steve winks. "You appeal to my demographic."

Loki taps Steve's leg with his foot. "I'm glad to hear that."

He pushes his plate aside. "Shall we pay and head out?"

"Yes." He leans in and whispers. "I do believe you owe me a spanking."

Steve grins. "So I do." He leaves some money and they go to catch a cab. Although they'd been lucky most of the night, there's a distinct flash as they head out, hand in hand.

Loki looks over at Steve for a reaction. Steve sighs and puts on his camera smile. "Ignore it." He whispers as he hails the taxi.

"No." Loki turns Steve and kisses him on the lips. It's chaste but long enough for pictures to be taken. "Sorry. You can yell at me later."

Steve huffs a laugh. "Well, at least you'll deserve that spanking." He doesn't mind as long as it doesn't blow up too much, and after their first public kiss? Doubtful.

Loki smiles sweetly. "It'll last a day maybe two." A cab finally stops, and they get in.

"I kind of like showing you off." he teases as they ride back.

"Do you?" Loki plays with Steve's hand. "I'm amazed that anyone would be able to take their eyes off you."

"Nah. I'm boring." He shrugs. "Especially next to an ethereal god like you."

"Hush. Well make the cabby want to puke with all our sweetness."

"Now that would be entertaining on your blog."

Loki laughs. He agrees it would be entertaining before assuring their cab driver that they aren't expecting him to do that.

As they get to the tower, Steve is asked for an autograph and he happily obliges. Then the cabby tells Loki he's much nicer in person than he thought he'd be. He wishes them both luck before he leaves. "Huh." Steve is surprised.

"Well that's one convert," Loki notes. "Only 6.99 billion to go."

Steve chuckles. "Shut up and go to your room. I want to see that ass bare by the time I'm up."

Loki kisses his cheek before disappearing.

Steve heads for the elevator and straight up to their room, though not without seriously considering stopping in on Bucky. Bucky is engrossed in the video game. Much to Clint's displeasure, it only took an hour for Bucky to get good enough to beat him. Steve passes them on the way to his room. He shakes his head and lets them be.

Loki is waiting for him standing next to the bed wearing a long forest green silk robe with golden lapels.

"Well, look at you." He shuts and locks the door behind him before opening his arms to his lover.

"I decided I wanted to give you a reveal." Loki takes deliberate steps to his lover. "Call it my flair for the dramatic." His fingers curl over the waistband of Steve's jeans and pull him the last few inches into a kiss.

Steve kisses Loki slowly, softly. His hands brush the sides of Loki's head. "So beautiful." He murmurs against the soft lips before tasting them again. Loki opens his mouth in invitation. His arms wrap around the soldier's waist.

Steve slowly pulls away, letting his tongue linger against Loki's until the last moment. "May I see you now?" He tugs at the collar of the robe, leaving kisses in its wake.

Taking a step back, Loki pulls at one of the sash's ends. The silk opens revealing a thin line of flesh. With a shrug of his shoulders, the material falls to the ground.

Steve takes a deep breath in, appreciating the sight. "My God..." He reaches to take Loki's hands.

The long fingers slide into the artist's palms. "My starlight."

"You are so gorgeous. I just. Wow." He lifts Loki's fingers to his lips.

The smile that appears is almost bashful. "I'm happy I please you."

He reverently kisses Loki's forehead. "Please me? You amaze me. I don't deserve such beauty to be mine."

Loki doesn't know how to respond. He stands, allowing himself to be entranced by the blue eyes in front of him.

Steve walks to the bed, sitting, and guides Loki to stand in front of him. "You may be beautiful but you're also naughty. Lay across my lap."

Loki does as he's told, resting his elbows on the bed, his pelvis on Steve.

"Good boy." Steve's hand rests on Loki's backside, gently exploring. "Do you remember why I'm going to punish you?"

He recites it like a schoolboy. "Because I took a picture of you and posted it on the Internet. Then I kissed you where a known camera could see."

"That's right. I don't like media, do I?" He lightly swats the pert behind.

"No. Which is ridiculous since they love you." His pout can be heard in his voice.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of that for me?" He spanks again and again. "Control my camera time?"

"It can't be too controlled else it'll feel fake." Loki still thinks the ketchup picture was adorable and perfect.

Steve continues to paddle Loki's ass red. "And I'm simply supposed to trust you to know when this is?"

Breathing heavily, his ass stinging even between hits, Loki gasps. "Yes."

"Just trust you?" His hits are getting harder, handprints clear on the pale skin.

"Yes," Loki gasps again. His fingers claw at the comforter on the bed. He's almost completely hard and knows Steve can feel it. He wriggles just a little, just enough to get some relief.

"Well. I." Spank. "Trust." Swat. "You." He finishes with a hard fast hit, his hand staying flat on Loki's ass when it's done.

"I don't deserve it," Loki says between heavy breaths. "But I need it. I need it so much."

"I trust you." Steve's hand gently rubs the flesh he's just been spanking. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." There are tears in his eyes from the pain and the emotion. "Words aren't enough."

"Turn over." His voice is gentle and kind.

Loki rolls in place. He wipes his eyes and looks at his love.

"So good." His hand goes to Loki's cock, stroking it twice before he bends over to take it into his mouth. Loki's head falls back as a moan of pleasure escapes his lips. Steve keeps sucking, his tongue and jaw working to bring greater pleasure.

"Steve." His fingers go into the blond hair. Between the spanking and what Steve's mouth is doing, he is already desperately close to the edge. Steve is well aware. He licks a wet stripe to the top of Loki's dick, placing a kiss before pulling into his mouth again. His hand fondles Loki's balls. Loki comes with a soft cry.

Steve drinks it down, licking Loki clean before pulling him up to sit in his lap. "I love when you do that."

"Ejaculate into your mouth?" Loki's arms are around his love, and his nose rubs against Steve's.

"No. Well, sort of. When you give yourself to me so completely." His arms around Loki's waist, loosely holding him in place.

Loki looks into Steve's eyes. "All I now am is due to you and is yours."

"And you've won me completely." He leans in to begin the slow, sensual kissing again.

"Your clothes are still on."

"Yup." Steve smiles. "Problem?"

"Very much so." Loki begins unbuttoning Steve's shirt.

Steve watches him. "Can't I just be content holding you?" He would be, too. He's only partially aroused and not feeling any great need to fix it.

"Shirt only then." Loki finishes taking the shirt off him then returns to slow kisses.

"Is it enough for you?" Steve rolls them into the bed, straddling Loki's hips while hands pin down his shoulders. "You should do a blog about Bucky, about redemption, about seeing past jealousy to seeing a hurt and lost human being."

Loki sighs. "How is Bucky doing?"

"He was fine. But enough of him." He kisses Loki's jaw then lies next to him. "Tell me about you, how was your day?"

"Busy."

"Baby, that was a nice way of saying I just wanna hear your voice, nothing else." Steve's fingers caress Loki's throat.

"Oh." Loki thinks for a moment. "Well, I mainly spent the day responding to Twitter and Tumblr messages." He strokes Steve's skin. "There are some truly rude people in the world. Just rude. Not even witty or scathing, which I could at least admire. Just rude."

"Poor darling." A kiss to his throat.

Loki shrugs. "After the first few I realized they just wanted validation, as though my acknowledging them would somehow prove they exist." In an odd way, he understands the impulse. "I think they just want to be seen."

"Mmn." Steve also knows that feeling. "So do you give them anything?"

"I started to," Loki reminds him. "Then I stopped. But now I think I might simply give a polite 'thank you for your opinion'. And if they're really rude I may add a 'fuck off'." He doesn't want to be too nice.

Steve chuckles. "You could just ignore them. Why feed negative behaviour? Instead encourage and cultivate the positive that come in."

"Perhaps you're right. Does this mean I can ignore Clint?" he teases.

"Yes, if he's being an ass." Steve is sincere, adding a kiss.

"I love you. And not just for that though it does help."

"My greatest wish is that you will be happy." Steve admits, resting his head on Loki's chest. "Preferably with me."

"Only with you." Loki strokes the blond hair. "I want you to be happy, too. But I know that won't happen until things are right with Bucky."

"When I'm with you, I can almost forget." He admits, and it's a hard admission for him.

"A high compliment indeed." Loki suddenly misses the kittens and their home. But he has Steve, and ultimately that is enough. "Would you like a massage?"

Steve looks up. "That would be incredible."

"Get on your stomach then." Loki waits until Steve is off him then gets the massage oil. He takes Steve's shoes off first and massages his feet.

Steve makes little happy noises as Loki works, his head resting on his crossed arms. "Ugh. Such fingers."

"Oh we're just getting started." He moves up to Steve's back.

Steve knows he's very tight right now and is seriously looking forward to this. "Oh, I hope so." He shuts his eyes and lets Loki work his magic. Loki uses his hands on the shoulders. When he finds a particularly tight knot, he uses his elbow to help smooth it out. Steve grunts and groans his appreciation. Some of the sounds he makes are entirely obscene.

It makes Loki smile. He places a gentle kiss on Steve's neck then continues to work. "My poor love. You've had a stressful day, haven't you?"

"God yes." Steve whimpers softly. "I've needed you."

"You have me." He uses all his weight to loosen Steve's muscles, his palms moving up and out to rid the muscular body of tension.

Steve melts into the bed. "Oh, Lo'. You truly are magical."

"I bet you say that to all your masseuses." Loki works on Steve's arms, moving them about and massaging them from the shoulder to the fingertips. He ends each with a kiss to every finger.

"That would be just you, love. No one else can make me feel like this." He's a lovely combination of relaxed and aroused and he really doesn't want it to end.

"I'll need your jeans off to do your legs." Loki nudges Steve to roll over.

Steve sighs but obeys, opening the clasp and raising his hips to pull the denim down. The bulge in his underwear has become undeniable, but he has no shame showing it to Loki.

Loki kisses Steve's tummy then begins working on his legs. He starts at the upper right and slowly rubs down to the knee then over the calf. He ends with the foot, kissing the ball of it before moving to the other leg and repeating the process.

There's a happy purr from Steve's throat. "I'd get stressed more often if you promised to do this each time."

Loki chuckles. "Tempting. But what shall we do about this?" He kisses Steve's erection through the cotton.

"Mmn." Steve shuts his eyes and lets out a breath. "You could sit on it?"

He does then starts to move his hips. The thin cotton continues to separate them. "Like this?"

"Shit." Steve laughs. "Not quite, but it feels pretty good."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific then."

"While I'm sure I could get off if you continued that, I was hoping you'd let me take you." Steve's hands travel to Loki's hips, rubbing. "Please?"

"Oh?" Loki looks down at him and innocently asks, "Who's going to open me up enough to receive your glorious cock?"

"What, you're not just naturally the perfect size for it?" Steve teases, then smiles. "I would love to watch you, see those long magical fingers at work."

Loki gives him a playful slap in the arm for the first comment. Then he gets the lube and turns around. Bending over, he fingers his anus before slipping a finger inside. He looks over his shoulder at Steve. "Like this?"

"Mmhmmn." It's half whimper. Steve watches intently and it's far too easy to imagine his cock in place of that finger.

Encouraged by the reaction, Loki stretches himself out slowly, his own cock awakening with the sensations. Finally he pulls his fingers out and turns around. A small frown appears. He gestures to the underwear. "Those are going to have to come off."

"Well, I've sort of had someone sitting on me." Steve wiggles beneath Loki to make his point.

"How rude." Loki slowly pulls the underwear off him. He climbs back onto the bed and over his lover. "Now where were we?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "I believe you were about to take a seat, darling."

"Ah yes. My special seat reserved only for me." He sits slowly, eyes on Steve, relishing the sensation of Steve filling him.

Steve groans, taking Loki's hands. "You sure you're not made to be there? It certainly feels that way." He shifts slightly, to get a little deeper.

"I was born before you, starlight. You were made to fit within me... and around me." Loki begins to move in slow sensual movements.

Steve's fingers dig into Loki's thighs. "God just. Just made you early. So you'd be ready." He pushes hips up, deep into Loki.

"Fuck you feel so good." Loki furrows his brow in concentration to keep the pace slow.

"There are no words." Steve moans loudly and pulls Loki down for a kiss.

The kiss spurs Loki to increase his speed. He sits back up, pulling Steve into a sitting position so they can continue tasting each other. Steve's arms move around Loki, pulling him up and down on his cock. He bites into the kiss, unable to get enough. Loki's cock is rubbing against Steve's stomach. Is taking all of his will not to just stay bouncing. Instead he moves slightly until he cries out in pleasure at the sensation of Steve rubbing against his prostate. Hearing the reaction, Steve keeps aiming in that direction. He's getting close and really wants Loki with him.

"Steve, I can't. I can't hold on." After three more thrusts, Loki grasps onto Steve as he comes hard.

"Oh, oh fuck." Steve grasps Loki against him. It's another minute of thrusting until Steve's caught up, burying his face in Loki's neck.

They cling to each other, breathing heavily. "I love you," Loki pants.

Steve laughs breathily. "Yeah. Me too."

"I need to clean you up."

"It can wait." He doesn't want to let go quite yet.

Loki revels in Steve's scent and the warmth of his skin. He places kisses along his shoulder as he finally manages to get his breath steady.

Steve slides his fingers through Loki's hair, enjoying the silky texture. The kisses on his shoulder seem to suck any poison out of his soul. He relaxes.

"Never let me go." Loki knows that isn't realistic, but it's how he feels.

"You'll always be wrapped up in my love." Steve promises.

It makes him smile. "You're too good to me."

"I'm not good enough." Steve shakes his head before stealing a kiss. "You deserve the very best, but I won't let you go so you're stuck with me."

"Happily so." He bumps their noses together. "Lie back now and rest."

"No cleaning?" Steve lays back, pulling Loki with him.

"I was going to clean you, silly. I just need to get a washcloth." But Loki makes no move to go.

"Mmhmmn." Steves sleepy reply still manages to be sarcastic.

Loki groans then gets out of bed.

Steve whines. "Come back quickly. I'm cold now."

As he returns, Loki tells him, "There are these wonderful things called blankets that can help with that." He gently wipes his semen from Steve's body.

"No blanket could ever take your place." Steve points out. "Besides, I don't think my fiancé likes when I get come on them."

"Well we wouldn't want to upset him." He wipes the last of it off. "There we are. All clean." He leaves to put the washcloth in the hamper but returns immediately, snuggling against his love.

"Much better." An arm drapes Loki's waist.

"Now say your spell and let yourself sleep."

Steve nods, then does so.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky has take to sleeping on the floor, a blanket covering him. He gets up early and goes to the gym.   
Today, Steve is already there, with Natasha. They bicker playfully while Steve is showing her a gymnastic routine on the bars. The a shirt and shorts leave little to the imagination as he swings from one bar to the other, performing a flip that clearly requires upper body strength. He dismounts and indicates Natasha is to try. She laughs and jumps for the bar.

Bucky tries go ignore them. He concentrates instead on the hanging bag. But his eyes continue to gravitate to them. Of the two, he finds his focus drawn more towards Natasha, the thighs, the breasts. Damn he needs to get laid. He shakes his head and turns back to the bag in front of him.

Steve has to help Natasha up, but she seems to have the strength once shes up there to move comfortably. Though she's not quite making the flip. Steve has her come to the ground to try it first, guiding her through while keeping half an eye on Bucky.

Bucky finds himself envious of both of them. He tries again to ignore them. He gradually fails again. With a huff, he starts to unwrap his hands. Maybe the shooting range will work better. Then he remembers he's not allowed to have bullets.

Steve notes Bucky's apparent disappointment, though he's not trying to stare. "Hey Buck. Good morning! You up for a wrestling match?" 

Natasha sits up and looks over with a little smile.

Bucky looks up at him with an 'are you kidding' expression. "No." Right now he just wants to masturbate in a hot shower.

Natasha stands up and stretches. "Too bad, I wanted to see if I could take you in a fair fight."

"Some other time," he mumbles.

Her eyes search him. "Maybe not. Steve, Steve, go for your run, I'd like to talk to Bucky."

"You sure?" He hesitates.

"Go." Its basically an order and Steve takes it as one, leaving them alone.

"Now." Natasha walks slowly toward Bucky, her look predatory. "Is he the problem, or am I?"

Bucky matches her look. "Both."

"Sunshine boy isn't going to give you the time of day." She wraps her arms around his neck. "I, on the other hand, know there's a price for everything. The question is if you're willing to pay it."

"Depends. What's the price, and what do I get in return?"

"This time? An hour to use my body however you want. In return? An hour spent helping me translate old Leviathan records." She licks her lips.

Bucky pulls her into a hungry kiss, her body flesh against his.

She pulls away after a moment. "Your room, no cameras."

He nods, his body already crying out for hers. He grabs her arm and drags her to the elevator. She recognises the urge in him, had she not had similar when she'd first escaped? It's the need to touch, to take, to be human again. She's willing to give that, she just needs to figure out if or how she'll tell Bruce. For now, though, she allows herself to be lead to his room and forces him against the door as soon as it's locked behind them.

Bucky finds he can't get close enough. He wants to be devoured by her. His kisses are hungry, almost frantic. His erection tents his sweatpants and rubs against her. He's a man. He remembers he's a man.

"There he is." Natasha reaches down, squeezing Bucky through his sweat pants. "You better put this thing to use." Her hands move up, tugging at the waistband to free him.

He pulls his shirt off then his shoes before starting to tug at her clothes. "You do this sort of thing a lot?"

"I'm a woman and an assassin. What do you think?" She helps him get her tank top off, and then the yoga pants. She's left in a purple bikini briefs and bra.

"Did you do this for Steve?" He pulls her close again and searches her eyes.

She shakes her head. "He wouldn't have had me if I tried."

"Not surprised." He pulls her into another kiss as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Once there his sweatpants finally come off along with his boxer briefs. He pushes her down and pulls off her panties.

She kicks the panties away and spreads her legs. She's starting to get wet, though its not exactly her most erotic experience. "Come on, Barnes, give me more or you're getting a rocky ride." She bites his bottom lip.

It's coming back to him. His hand massages her breast as he licks her throat. "Tell me what you like."

"I like hard, I like bites and bruises." Her nails dig into his shoulder blades as she lifts her chin for him. "Take me hard and fast, we'll go again. We have time."

He bites her shoulder. Grabbing her leg and lifting it to his waist, he enters her in one hard thrust. He'd forgotten how good it felt. Then he's off like a jackhammer barely caring if she's getting any enjoyment. Natasha cries out at the first trust but her voice goes down to a humming as he continues. It's hard. She's wondering if it's his full strength as she does her best to keep up. She's sure she won't get off from this, but that was never the deal.

Bucky pulls out right before he comes, a residual action from back in the '40s. Rolling over, he lies next to her. "Sorry. It's been a long time."

"No worries." She sits up slowly to look down at him. "Take 10 to recover and we'll go for real." She gets up to grab a cloth and clean up a little.

"Steve's gonna kill me isn't he."

"For what?" Her fingers run over his chest, exploring the muscles.

"For sleeping with you, his adopted little sister."

"Nah, if anyone's in trouble it's me. Big brother." There's a twinkle of mischief in her eye as she labels him such. "Now let's go again. You only get me this once, so let's make it worthwhile."

"Never thought I'd be having incest." His own eyes twinkle. "And Steve doesn't need to know." He says this as his hands start exploring her body, pinching and scratching it every so often. "I remember you. Fighting you. You had some good tricks."

"Thanks, I try." She straddles him, rubbing against him slowly. "This is just us, just this once. Because I know what it's like but I won't become a crutch for you. You're too good for that."

Bucky nods. "Don't believe everything Steve tells you about me." His metal hand slides up her throat as his human one plays with her breast. He's getting hard again.

"I believe he loves you, and I love him enough to know he only loves good people." She leans into his caress before guiding his flesh hand down. She presses his fingers inside with two of her own, moving them together as she moans for him.

"Jesus you're beautiful."

"That's why they chose me." She smiles at him, she can feel her own slickness building around their fingers. She may actually have fun this time. "You can come inside this time, by the way. Red Widow program gifted me with a free hysterectomy."

"Habit. If I had bought condoms in the neighborhood, I would have gotten a lecture before actually being able to use them." He almost feels like that guy again.

She laughs gently. "From Steve, no doubt. I bet he was jealous of you, or even your dates." She removes their fingers, sliding down to stroke his cock before positioning herself to take it.

"I tried to fix him up, but he couldn't talk to girls." His fingers stay on her labia, stroking her as she takes him.

Natasha knows the truth; Steve had admitted his long ago crush on a late and lonely night. She'd offered her body, too, but he'd turned her down in favour of cuddling. "Still has trouble, sometimes. It's adorable." She gasps as she sits fully on his lap. Yes, definitely good this time.

"Should I be concerned by this Loki?" His hands move to her hips, adding force to her thrusts. "He's so different now."

"I kind of like him." She admits. She presses her hands onto Bucky's stomach so she can get better movement. Leaning forward has him rub against her clit and that's very good. "Right there, Barnes. Just keep it there."

"You got it, Romanoff." Bucky starts thrusting up just a bit. This is a woman who knows what she wants. He admires that. But he has always preferred being a girl's hero. Still, this is exactly what he needed. No strings just lust.

"Perfect." She rides him hard until her moment comes, signified only by a sharp intake of breath as she drops her head forward. She keeps moving, since this is for him, after all.

He gasps out a moan as he thrusts harder. He's never come inside a woman before, and it feels pretty damn good. "Thanks," he says when he has breath to speak.

"Like I said, I've been there." She slowly slides off, sitting beside him. "It helps, doesn't it?"

He sits up, too, and kisses her shoulder. "Yeah. It's the first time I've felt human since I got my memories back."

She takes his hands, holding them in hers. "Steve means well, but he doesn't get it. He was never made into something else. We were tools, human only in shape. Life is harder for us to claim." She looks up into his eyes.

"Yeah." He takes a couple of breaths as he lets that sink in. He knows Natasha's story, saw her on the news and looked her up on the internet. "Have you claimed it?"

"I've done pretty well, though some things are still out of reach. But I've got people like Steve to pull me up when I start to fall. And he won't ever give up on you." She squeezes Bucky's hands.

He looks at their hands for a moment then nods. "Would you mind just...holding me for a while? Until our time is up."

"Yeah. Come here." She wraps her arms around him and pulls his head under her chin. "You're safe now, James. Maybe you'll even remember what that means."

Silent tears streak his cheeks. They are coming back - the feelings behind his memories. He misses his mom, his friends, his neighborhood. He'll always miss them. "I just want to go home."

"Ssh." She rocks him gently and strokes his back. "At least you can remember home. Hold on to that. I never had that."

"I'm sorry." He closes his eyes and allows himself to remember. He had been avoiding it before, fighting against it. The tears come freely now as he finally mourns everything he's lost.

"Don't be. I'm glad to help, big brother. You can't be alone, no matter how you want to be." She presses a motherly kiss to his head.

He stays there until the tears run out. "Have I gone over time?" He starts to pull away.

She smiles. "Doesn't matter. I'll just make you read a little longer." She strokes his cheek and lifts his chin. "You are going to be alright, James Barnes. It might take a while, but you will be."

"Yeah. And if I stop being such an ass it'll help. Right?" Bucky gets up and hands Natasha her underwear. "Thanks. I'll read as long as you want."

Natasha redresses, quick and efficient. "You won't fit in around here if you stop." She teases him.

Bucky chuckles. "Good to know. I'm going to shower. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Mmmn. Kitchen. I need coffee for this. Besides, Steve will hunt me down if I don't explain what I did to his best friend." She winks.

He scrutinizes her. "What are you going to tell him?"

"We had a chat about what you should expect in the tower. Then you confessed to me about your fight with Steve on the drive here."

He nods. "Then you put the fear of God in me." He gives a cheeky smile.

"I could." She gives him one last smile before leaving the room. "My boyfriend is the Hulk."

His mouth drops open at that. He never intended on telling anyone about this. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. But now, now it could be a matter of life and death. It takes a good minute for him to recover.


	66. You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends the day with his fellow Avengers, getting advice.

Steve's run isn't relaxing as usual. In fact, he's quite upset by the time he gets back to the tower. Why would Natasha shoo him like an errant child? He doesn't understand. He's down right pissy as he strips out if his sweaty clothes to take his shower. Loki is awoken by the sound of the water. He gets up with a stretch then walks to the bathroom. He steps into the shower. "Morning, love." He leans in for a kiss.

Steve returns the kiss (after all, he's not upset at Loki ) and moves closer, wrapping his arms around Loki.

"Everything all right?" Steve seems oddly silent, and it has Loki curious.

"I don't know." He nuzzles his nose into Loki's neck.

Loki gently separates from him and looks into his eyes. "What happened?"

"Bucky was upset, but he didn't want me." Steve ducks his head. "Tash sent me away."

Loki kisses his forehead. "Are you upset because Bucky didn't want you or because Natasha sent you away?"

"Both?" He's a bit confused.

Giving him a sympathetic smile, Loki suggests Bucky not wanting him may be a good thing. "After all, you don't want him dependent on you."

"I know, but I thought." He stops, unsure how to finish that thought. "He's my best friend?""

"And he will be again. But first he needs to become whomever he is supposed to be now." Loki soaps up the sponge and starts washing his love.

"But what if he's not?" The heartache can be heard in Steve's voice. Bucky is his last real connection to home.

"Then I suppose that honor goes to Natasha or Sam." Loki doesn't mean to sound callous or flippant, but he doesn't really understand.

And it shows in the way Steve's face breaks for just a heartbeat before he forces on a smile. "Right."

Loki is too busy washing himself to notice. "See? It'll be fine." He kisses Steve's cheek then steps out.

Steve sighs, leaning his head against the shower wall. "You go ahead, I'll be a minute."

That makes Loki pause. "It truly bothers you." He looks at Steve in the shower looking so dejected. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" He slams the shower off with far too much force and grabs a towel, drying aggressively.

"Your anger for one." He peers at Steve through the mirror then resumes shaving. "But you're right you shouldn't talk to me. You should talk to them."

He takes a deep breath as he puts the towel down. "It's probably nothing. It's probably because of our fight. I'm probably over reacting."

"Probably. And if it were me I'd hold it all inside and seethe with fury until I destroyed something." He gives Steve a look through the mirror.

"And I'd remind you how stupid it is." He wraps his arms around Loki from behind, rubbing his stubble against Loki's neck. "Gonna try the beard again. I hear someone around here likes it."

Loki smiles at that. "And so what advice would you give me?"

Steve hugs Loki a little tighter. "Be patient. This might just be a one off, because of our fight. Talk to him if it doesn't get better. Remember he doesn't have a wonderful Loki to go home to."

"You give the best advice." Loki turns so he can kiss Steve on the lips. "Now how about some breakfast."

"Can I have you?" He steals another longer, slower kiss.

"We just got clean. And I'm hungry. You know how I get when I'm hungry." Loki bites at Steve's lips. "Feed me first, and then we'll see."

"But I have a date with Tony after." He pouts playfully, licking Loki's lip before he released his love.

"Tonight then. And don't let Tony take advantage of you." He says it playfully but still means every word.

Steve bops his nose. "We're looking at galleries. So you're taking advantage of us both."

"That's a nice change."

"Brat." He lightly spanks Loki then pulls away to find clothing.

Loki smiles as he fixes his hair. Then he puts on a blue suit and follows Steve to the kitchen.

Steve peeks through the cupboard, unsure what to eat. Natasha has just made a pot of coffee and hands him a cup. "He'll be fine. I'll watch him for you today." Steve nods at her statement, and thanks her for the coffee.

Loki strides in. "Natasha darling, how are you?" He busies himself making tea. "Everything alright?"

"Yup. Talked Bucky into helping me with some Russian translations today. If they say what I think they do, I'm going to have to head back soon." She takes a sip from her cup.

Steve still can't decide what to eat. He's staring dejectedly into an open cupboard.

"Is that good or bad?" Loki asks the spy.

She shrugs. "Let you know when I get there."

Loki looks at Steve. "Do you want protein or carbs?"

Steve huffs a breath. "Yes?"

Natasha laughs. "Oh, good luck."

Loki sighs. "You make the pancakes. I make the eggs. Unless you want French Toast."

"I can pancake." He moves to get batter started. "You too, Tash?"

"Please. And Bucky should be coming soon."

"We should expect the others, too," Loki says. Luckily there's almost a dozen eggs. He decides to scramble all of them.

"So lots of pancakes." Steve starts a griddle heating as he mixes.

Bucky walks in. "Guess I'm in the right place." He walks up to Steve and bumps against his shoulder. "Hey, punk, sorry about earlier. You know I was never a morning person."

Steve's heart skips a beat and he smiles warmly. "Feeling better, jerk? I hear you got roped into Tash s dirty work." He begins ladelling out batter.

"Yeah. Figured I should keep busy. Also she kind of scares me." He winks at her.

Natasha grins wickedly. "I get that. A lot."

Steve snorts a laugh as he gets the first batch of pancakes on a plate. "Why don't you two set the table?"

Bucky looks to Natasha for directions. He has no idea where anything is. She starts opening cupboards and loading up his arms.

Bruce comes in next with tired eyes. "I smelled food."

Natasha immediately pours him a coffee and puts it in his hands. "You look like you were up too late again. Stark is terrible."

"We were in the zone," Bruce replies. He's grateful for the coffee and kisses her cheek.

She gives him a quick squeeze. "Grab a seat. Steve and Loki are cooking." She goes back to help Bucky, grabbing cups.

"What's the big thing now?" Steve asks, a little nervous Tony will back out on him.

"Affordable clean energy. We're trying to recreate the energy powering the tower but at a lower cost."

"Sounds good." He puts the first tall plate of pancakes on the table, starting a second. "That's a cause I really support."

Loki comes behind and places a plate of bacon down. "You should take the day off. Comp time I believe they call it."

Bruce smiles. "Look at you with the office lingo. Soon you'll be talking about synergy and thinking out of the box."

"Wait." Steve pauses. "Loki thinks _inside_ the box?"

"Good point." Bruce relishes his coffee.

The rest of the pancakes make the table. Steve refills his coffee and grabs a seat.

Natasha settles next to Bruce, serving him as she serves herself. "How's your Russian?"

"Awful. My Portuguese and Hindi on the other hand are great. Why?" He puts cinnamon in his scrambled eggs and starts eating.

"Hoping I could give the rest of my work away." She waggles her eyebrows and reaches for syrup.

He shakes his head. "Sorry. I'm eating this and going back to bed. You're welcome to join me."

Bucky avoids looking at them. He feels a small ball of guilt in his stomach.

Steve is practically making love to his coffee, he's starting to think of bed again, too.

"I need to get this done." Natasha frowns, tilting her head. "I.o.u.?"

"You got it." Bruce gives her a soft kiss.

Loki smiles at them. He turns to Steve and notices his demeanor. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" He tries to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Didn't sleep. Nightmare again." He admits quietly while ducking his head.

Brow furrowed, Loki asks, "Regular or...?"

"I'm missing something," Bucky says. "Steve?"

"Normal. Promise." He squeezes Loki's hand as he turns to Bucky. "I was attacked through dreams by a demon. We defeated him, but anytime I have a legit nightmare Loki is worried he's back."

"I would be, too." Bucky serves himself more pancakes.

"It's fine." Steve sighs.

Loki frowns. "Yes, well, the problem is that you're always fine even when you aren't."

Bucky nods. "He's always been that way."

"I am actually okay. Just a bit tired and unsettled." Of course, his run hadn't helped. But Bucky worrying over him has made up for it a little.

Loki runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Maybe you should postpone looking at galleries just till this afternoon. Take the morning to sleep a bit more."

"What about Tony?"

"I'm surprised he isn't here." Loki shrugs. "Maybe he's sleeping in."

"JARVIS?" Steve uses Loki's trick.

The AI confirms that Tony is still in bed.

"There you are," Loki says.

Steve tosses his arms in the air. "Fuck it." He rises to go back to bed.

Bucky makes a face. "I'm getting stuck with clean-up duty, aren't I?"

"Welcome to the Avengers," Bruce smiles.

"To be fair, it's usually Clint cleaning." Natasha jokes. "But I think I'll bring him a plate today. He was also out late." She starts gathering food.

"With me," Bucky reminds her. "We were playing video games."

"I'll help," Loki volunteers.

"After. He had a mission." She winks. "I'll be right back to help." She takes the plate to Clint's room.

Bucky just shakes his head.

Loki looks over at Bruce and orders him to bed. "You're practically falling asleep into your coffee."

Bruce gets up and pats Loki on the shoulder. "You're good people when you want to be. You two don't start any wars, okay? Remember you both love Steve." He drags himself back to his room.

Bucky and Loki look at each other.

Natasha is back shortly. She seems far too cheerful, which can only mean she's plotting something.

Loki leans back and looks at her. "Natasha?"

"Yes, Loki?" She's tucking cups into the dishwasher.

"What are you up to?"

Bucky is at the table wiping it down and watching them.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "They're called dishes."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You know that's not what I mean. But fine. Keep your secrets."

"You do." She reminds him while taking the last of the coffee.

He can't help but wonder if she means something specific. He decides to drop it. He has a blog entry to write and emails to go through. There are always so many emails. He shrugs and finishes washing the dishes that don't go in the dishwasher.

Bucky walks over. "So where are the things you want me to translate?" he asks Natasha.

She sets the dishwasher to run. "Come, they're in my office." She leads him down two floors to a small room, crammed with folders and papers. There is a distinct lack of furniture.

Bucky looks around. There seems to be no order to it, but he suspects Natasha knows exactly where everything is. "What now, boss lady?"

She pulls out a thick stack of folders. "How are you with computers?"

"Still learning."

"Okay, then ask JARVIS to voice record you. I'll give you these. You can work where you're comfortable." She smiles.

"Thanks." He takes them and wanders around until he finds an small empty room. He looks up and tentatively asks, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes?"

"Natasha said you should voice record me."

"You may begin whenever you like."

Bucky slowly begins to read out loud.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Tony goes into Steve's bedroom and jumps on the bed. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Fuck off." Steve groans as he rolls over.

"You're the one who wants to get married. I'm just helping you out of the kindness of my heart."

"Ungh. And playing my parents. Remind me why I do this." He sits up rubbing his head. "I must love somebody an awful lot."

"Someone who, historically speaking, when angry has done some major destruction to this city." Tony looks at him. "Please don't make Loki angry. We don't like it when he's angry."

"I meant you." Steve pushes him as he yawns.

"Wait. You think you're doing this for me? No no no. I'm doing this for you." Tony gets up. "If you want to get married in some boring hotel conference room, be my guest. Assuming you can find one that's open the date you want."

Steve chuckles. "I could get married in the bathroom of a MacDonald's, it doesn't matter. Except Loki deserves better."

"So do you. And the Avengers have a reputation to live up to. No Avenger is getting married in any bathroom." Tony looks at Steve with sincere affection. "So we doing this or not?"

"Yeah." Steve gets up, pulling his shirt back on and fixing his hair. "Alright, I'm yours, buddy."

"Then let's go. Happy should be bringing the car around."

"Amazing. So what? We looking at private galleries or what?" They start down with friendly jostling.

"That was the plan. But now I'm thinking we should start with public bathrooms." Tony teases. "I know. There's the Charmin Restrooms on 42nd."

"I hate you." Steve elbows him.

"You love me, and you know it." Tony smiles smugly.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Maybe if you buy me lunch."

"We'll see." They both know Tony will.

They end up driving to several small galleries but none are quite what Steve is hoping for. He's starting to get disappointed.

"Maybe you should just have it at the MoMA in front of the big Monet."

"You wanna pay for MoMA?" Steve runs his hand through his hair.

"Would you rather have it at the Guggenheim?"

"I..." Steve sighs. He's feeling overwhelmed. "Maybe?"

"Happy, takes us back home." Tony turns to Steve. "Give JARVIS your parameters. He'll spit out a short list of galleries, and you and Loki can check those out together. When you decide on a place, just let me know, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Yeah? You sure?" Steve looks a little pained, but it's a slight relief.

"I'm sure. It'll be my wedding gift to you. Scotch?" He gets a decanter from some hidden compartment in the car and pours two glasses.

"Thank you." Steve takes it, sipping. "Wish it could actually do something."

"Yeah. That's gotta suck." He looks at the super soldier. "Have you ever tried other recreational substances?"

"No, and thank you. The amount needed to bypass my metabolism isn't worth it." He sets the glass gently down, looking into the amber liquid.

"Well, if you can't get drunk at least you can have kinky sex." Tony shrugs and drinks his scotch.

Steve laughs. "That I can. And thank God for it."

"I still can't believe you and Loki kept me in the dark. I'm still mad at you for that by the way," he says as he points at his friend.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted him to have a fair chance with you." He gives Tony a look. "I can't throw all my charity projects in your lap."

"It's fine. Better probably. And speaking of charity cases, how is Robocop?"

"He seems. I'm not sure." Steve hunches over, he hates that he can't say.

"You know I was held prisoner in an Afghani cave for a while, right?" Tony doesn't wait for Steve to answer. "When I came back, I came back changed. You know this. You can't go through something like that and not be changed. But at the core we're still us. And Bucky is still Bucky." He shrugs. "It'll all work out."

Steve nods. "I know. I guess I'm just scared, scared I'll lose him. He was... When I had nothing, I had Bucky."

Tony looks at him. "No wonder Loki's jealous."

"What?" Steve looks shocked, not knowing where that's coming from.

"'When I had nothing, I had Bucky'? Come on. If that doesn't say I'll drop everything for this guy, I don't know what does."

"And I will. He's my brother. We've gone through so much together. I owe him everything." Steve finishes his drink.

"Exactly." Tony finishes his drink. "So how was your date last night?" There's a twinkle in his brown eyes and a large smile on his lips.

"Good. You're not getting details of my sex life." Steve sticks his tongue out

"Was I asking about your sex life?" Tony shrugs. "Maybe I was. I'm just wondering what all Loki left off on his blog."

"Huh? Oh, I didn't read it yet." He forgot that Loki was planning to put their night there.

"It's sweet. A lot about how his heart races when you touch and how he doesn't want to let you down and how he still can't believe you're interested in him." Tony shrugs. "Romantic shit."

Steve grins, blushing just a little. "Sounds about right. We're pretty sickeningly in love."

"You are." Tony frowns. "You're setting a horrible precedent. Now Pepper wants _me_ to be more romantic. I told her she was being sexist. She could be romantic too. "

"Sorry." Steve chuckles and puts an arm around Tony. "Need some dating tips?"

"Fuck off. I can be plenty romantic. It's just when I am, Pepper thinks I'm either up to something or apologizing." She usually isn't wrong. They pull up to the Tower. "Thanks, Happy."

Steve also nods his thanks. "Well, I was just going to say be yourself and do what comes naturally. She loves _you_."

Tony smiles. "Then egotistical charming asshole it is. Thanks. I'll tell her what great advice you gave me." He holds the door open for Steve.

He exits and waits for Tony, clasping his arm. "Hey, I'm in love with an asshole, too. I get how it is."

"That's very true."

"You don't get to call him that." Steve teases as they head back in. He waves to the security.

"I'm his boss. I get to call him lots of things." Tony smirks. "As long as it doesn't fall into sexual harassment territory."

Steve elbows him. "Yeah, but I'll punch you if you abuse him. I'm not scared of you."

Tony looks at him or of the corner of his eye. "I'm not scared of you either, Spangles."

"True, but I hit harder." His arm goes back around Tony's shoulders. "Why don't we hang out more often?"

"Because I, unlike you, actually like to better society through my brain while you like to do it by," Tony makes a face, "visiting people and talking to them. And what's worse is you like to do it when there aren't cameras around. Not to mention the fact that you insist on living in that political cesspool they call Washington. Really I don't know how you stand it there."

"Really good sex." Steve teases. "Nah, we like it there. We're out in the suburbs not even near the political mess. And there is such a thing as doing good for the sake of doing good, you know. Loki's figured it out, so can you."

"I would remind you that Stark Enterprises is at the forefront of bionic limb replacement." They ride up the elevator together. "Speaking of, how are you really feeling about Bucky?"

"You don't want to go there." Steve makes a pained face.

"I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Steve ducks his head. "You can be annoying as hell, but I know I can trust you with anything. Including my lover and the broken remains of my best friend. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony says nothing more about it. Instead he starts talking about March Madness brackets, not caring whether Steve understands or not. It's his way of acknowledging that Steve doesn't want to talk about Bucky yet.

Steve tells Tony to watch a real sport and starts griping about the baseball off season being too long.

Tony replies with how boring baseball is. Basketball is where all the action is.

Steve says there's no real strategy to it and even curling is more interesting.

"Hey, I like curling," Tony tells him.

"So do I." Steve grins.

"Your hair or the sport?" Bruce asks from the couch. He has a grin on his face, proud of his little joke.

"Loki's toes." Steve sasses back.

Tony and Bruce both make faces. Bruce decides to change the subject and asks about the venue hunting.

"Nothing seems right. It needs to be... Open. I want to see the sky. But it has to have the gallery feel, too." Steve furrows his brow.

"I'm sure you'll find something."

"I was hoping today." A shrug. "Loki's getting stressed about it."

Tony gives Steve a look. "You want an outside gallery. Outside. Where the art would get wet. Unless you're talking about a sculpture garden, there's no such thing."

"Windows? Lots of windows?"

"Fine. Whatever. Tell JARVIS." He sits in one of the chairs, snatching the magazine that was in Bruce's hands. "So what are we doing now?"

Steve makes a frowny face. They'd been doing so well. "Is there curling on?"

Bruce hands Steve the remote. "I don't know a lot about art galleries, but maybe if there's one with a courtyard, they'd probably have lots of windows."

He considers it. "Or maybe the ceremony can be outside and the reception in the gallery." He finds a game and turns it on.

Tony looks up. "In New York City in the winter."

Bruce says, "It could be nice. As long as it isn't too cold."

"We do have a Thor." Steve points out.

"And we know a Storm," Bruce reminds them.

"Oh yeah right. When will one of the X-Men be joining us?" Tony asks.

"When we pick one." They'd been putting it off, since they all had a different idea on who to bring.

Tony sighs. "Weren't we going to give our candidates' files to Nat and Clint and let them have a vote? And Thor should he ever decide to make an appearance."

"Tash wants a woman." She announces as she walks in and curls onto the couch next to Bruce.

"Thor's in England." Steve points out. "Jane is still doing research there."

Tony looks at Natasha. "Shouldn't it be about the best candidate and not about whether they have boobs or not?"

Bruce laughs. "I thought you'd want more boobs on the team."

"I'm just sick of being the girly one. Though, when Loki's around..." She winks at Steve as she teases.

"Shut up." He replies automatically. "Can we get Clint up here? We can vote."

Tony replies with, "Nat, I doubt anyone would accuse you of being the girly one."

JARVIS calls Clint and requests his presence in the living room.

As the wait for the archer, Natasha stretches out with her legs over Bruce. "Thanks to Bucky, I've gotten a lot of the Leviathan stuff translated. Think I might hit a base or two next week."

"Want some company?" Bruce asks.

"Got a Russian visa?" She replies.

"Do you?"

"Still got citizenship." She winks.

He nods. "Right. Forgot. I can try to get a visa, say I'm going over for humanitarian work."

"We could actually do some, while we're there." She shrugs. "Between bases. Tony, borrowing a jet and Bruce."

"Okay," Tony replies. "Just bring them back unscathed."

"Define 'unscathed'?" She smirks.

Clint walks in just as Tony is about to reply. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"Welcome to the party, Legolas. We need to decide which X-Men we're taking in."

Steve looks up. "Okay, we have to vote on a team member. Shall we review?"

"Yeah." Clint looked over the files once a while ago and doesn't remember much of anything.

"Okay, top contenders. Logan aka Wolverine, healing and claws. Ororo aka Storm, weather control and flight. Betsy aka Psylocke, telepath and sword master. Have I forgotten anyone?"

"Those were the top three," Tony confirms. "There were others, but we didn't like them. And there were some we did like but who didn't apply - Dr. McCoy, Rogue, one or two others."

"Would Storm replace Thor?" Clint asks. "I mean, they basically have the same powers."

"Do I replace you?" Natasha asks. "Overlapping skills, not identical. She's got far more weather. He's stronger."

Steve nods. "Logan's a friend. I'd like to see him around for that alone, plus I think he'd be good for Bucky."

"Sorry I said anything." Natasha gives Clint a look that says 'stop being an ass' without embarrassing him.

"But no boobs," Tony notes about Logan. "You said you wanted to do a rotation. Let's do all three for 6 months each."

"I did like Betsy." Steve admits. Then he briefly wonders if she might be Bucky's type.

Bruce smiles. "That's Tony. All about the 'and'."

Natasha shrugs. "I think it's a good plan. We can invite one or all back any time."

Tony nods. "Okay. Order." He takes each file as he says their names. "Psylocke then Storm then Wolverine. Objections?"

Clint looks at Tony. "Why was I needed for this?"

"Moral support. Plus we like your ass."

The archer sticks his tongue out at the billionaire.

"Because we value your input as a member of the team." Steve corrects. "As for the order, may I request Logan first? Again, for Bucky. It might help him at this stage of his healing to have friends that arent me." It clearly hurts him a lot to say that.

"Fine," Tony says, recognizing how difficult this is for Steve but making no other acknowledgment of it.

"Works for me," Bruce says

"So Logan, Betsy, Ororo?" Steve clarifies, looking around.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"You can give them the good news," Tony tells him. "Now, how do we induct our new members?" he asks with a wicked smile.

"I can hand them their ass in the gym?" Steve offers.

"I like it. Anyone else?"

"Or Clint on the range." Natasha's moved to stand next to him, concerned about his churlishness.

"I can do that," Clint says.

Tony nods. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of making them clean the kitchen for a week, but that works, too."

"I vote for that," Clint says quickly.

"Pizza and video games. With the extended family." Natasha offers.

"Speaking of extended family..." Steve looks at Tony. "You ever going to finish Sam's wings? We could announce the new members to the press together."

"A long time ago. Did I never give them to you?"

Bruce smiles suddenly. "Loki should take embarrassing pictures of them and post them on he internet. Oh, sorry. Have we stopped taking suggestions?"

Tony laughs. "I like that idea. JARVIS, where are Sam's wings?"

"Oh, you idiot." Steve says fondly while playfully tackling Tony.

JARVIS informs him that the wings are on his workbench beneath a pile of schematics for the new suit.

"Right." Tony gives Steve an apologetic look. "I'll give them to you tonight."

"It's okay. It means I get to finally tell him. Do you know how hard it's been to keep secret?" Steve is clearly thrilled. Its the best news he's had all day.

"Sorry, buddy."

Bruce looks around and smiles. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

Natasha is whispering to Clint, rubbing his shoulders as all this goes on. Apparently last nights mission was a bust. "We did it at Christmas." She points out. "But usually if we're all here, something is horribly wrong."

"Also, Thor's not here," Clint points out. "Hey, are we making the newbies live here?"

Tony thinks about it. "X-Men yes. Sam no."

Steve nods in agreement. "Sam and I will be setting up a Washington base soon, with all the comforts of the tower. So you don't have to stay with Tony all the time."

"Someone needs to fill the gap left by SHIELD I guess," Clint says. He and Natasha have had long conversations about SHIELD and their roles in it. It was a tough time for both of them when Hydra's influence was revealed.

"Yep," Tony replies.

"Except we'll be accountable for all our actions." Steve frowns a bit. He was also upset at the fall of shield, even if he'd ordered it.

"That, too." Tony smiles at them. "We aren't SHIELD. We're us. And deep down, some of us deeper than others, we're good people."

Steve looks at Tony. "Most importantly, we all have to remember the second chances that got us here. We have to remember to give those chances to others."

Natasha's hand squeezes Clint's shoulder at Steve's word. She will be forever grateful.

Tony gets up. "That deserves a toast. I'll be right back." He returns with scotch and 5 glasses with ice. He pours in front of them then hands out the drinks. "To the Avengers and to second chances."

"God bless." Steve raises his glass.

Everyone drinks.

Natasha smiles at Bruce, her hand not leaving Clint as she puts her glass down.

Tony shakes his head. "Damn I love you guys." He points at them. "And if you tell anyone that, I will deny it till my dying day."

"You don't fool anyone with that act, Tony," Bruce tells him.

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "You're all the family I thought I'd lost. And you've all been so supportive. Thank you."

That makes Clint feel a little guilty. He hasn't exactly been supportive where Loki is concerned, but he had his reasons. He tells himself he'll do better.

"Are we done being sappy?" Natasha asks. "I have plans."

Steve laughs. "Love you, too."

"Yes, Elsa," Tony replies. "We're done."

She smirks. "Good. Bruce is taking me to dinner."

"I am? I am." Bruce gets up.

She sidles up to him, wrapping an arm around his. "Well. I owe you."

Steve is chuckling. "Good luck, Bruce." He's thinking he might check on Bucky. Or maybe... he looks up at Clint. "Want to hit the range for a while?"

"Sure. I was thinking later of taking Bucky to a sports bar, drink beer, watch some basketball. What do you think?"

"I think he likes basketball as much as I do, but he always appreciated beer." Steve smiles and rises, moving with Clint to the elevator.

Tony joins them at the elevator. "I'll leave the wings on the dining table for you."

"Thank you, Tony. So much." Steve clasps his hand.

They get into the elevator and head to different floors. Tony immediately gets the wings before he forgets again. Clint follows Steve to the shooting range.

Steve takes a gun, loading it quickly. He misses his own briefly, but has gotten so used to fighting with whatever is on hand that it's past quickly.

Clint takes the same type of gun. When he beats Steve he wants there to be no mistake that it was from skill and nothing else.

Steve's eyes flick over. "Any advice?" He knows he's no match for Clint.

"Aim for the target. Inhale. Shoot on a slow exhale."

"Thanks. I have done this once or twice." He rolls his eyes as he readies himself into the one handed stance he's used to, due to the shield.

"You asked for advice." Clint puts on the ear protection and aims with a two-handed stance that gives him more steadiness.

They fire. Steve's shots are good, all kill shots, but Clint's are perfect. Steve's lips bunch to the side as he studies them.

Clint looks at the results. "I'd suggest two hands, but with the shield I'm guessing you're better with one."

"To be honest, I never have a chance to use two." He smiles. "I have no shame in admitting defeat. I'd rather learn from the master."

"Well better to practice with the stance you'll actually use."

Steve nods. "Definitely. I mean, I'm not terrible considering I'm more a melee guy."

"Another go?"

"Sure. But could I ask something first, something personal?" Steve bites his lip, he's not sure he should go here with Clint but it might help some of his guilt. "You can still say no once you hear the question."

Clint gives him a look. "O-Kay."

"Uhm. Well. I was just wondering. Tash is your best friend, right? But you used to be a couple. Is that? What's it like?" He licks his lips and ducks his head.

He raises an eyebrow. "It's... okay? It has its advantages and disadvantages." Clint isn't really sure how to answer. "Um, I don't know. She knows me better than anyone. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... Bucky seems to have this thing for me. And it's weird and unexpected because he's always liked girls. And I don't want to hurt him" Steve spits it all out quickly before he frowns.

"Oh well that's different. That's more of an unrequited love thing." He thinks for a moment. "You've been on the other end of that right?"

"Not really. Maybe a couple small crushes." He blushes and rubs his neck.

"And Bucky's is more than a crush?"

Steve sighs. "I don't know, I'm not him. But it seems to be, from what he has said?"

Clint hangs up new targets and seems them off. "Well from what I could tell it seemed more like a lifeboat situation. Co-dependency. But who knows. I've never liked men. Not sure what would have to happen for me to want one."

"So you think he'll get over it? I can stop worrying so much." He checks his gun.

"Steve, you can't always worry about other people. I know he's your best bud, but still. He's gonna be fine."

"I can't help it. I worry over everyone. That includes you." Steve looks over. "I've been trying to stay out of it, but I know you've been doing some pretty tough shit lately. You know you're allowed to ask for help, right?"

"Yeah well when you're one of 2 Avengers without super powers it kinda makes you want to over compensate. Another reason I'm glad Sam is joining."

"Tony doesn't have superpowers. And I don't, really, I'm just kinda... enhanced." Yeah, that probably doesn't fly but it's true. His abilities are merely supposed to be pushed to the edge of human ability not past them.

"Tony has a super suit. Same difference. Ready?" Clint points his gun at the target.

Steve gets back into it, aiming straight.

They fire with similar results as before. "Well you're consistent. "

"I do try." He puts the gun down, looking at Clint. "You know, there was some talk of Loki joining the Avengers, since he really does have super powers. He turned it down immediately."

"Yeah I heard. Made me wonder why we had to do that photo shoot." Clint only puts one target up this time. "I was surprised he said no. What better way to infiltrate us. But then I remembered he was sleeping with you. Show me your stance." Clint waits for Steve.

Steve moves into position. "He would never say it, but he doesn't feel worthy. He doesn't think he's good enough. I want you to think about that."

Clint pretends to ignore it for now. "Loosen your grip. The gun should be an extension of your hand. You wouldn't hold your shield that tight would you?"

"My shield _is_ an extension of my arm." But he does as he's told.

"And now you need to think of your gun that way."

"But I don't care if I lose a gun."

Clint wrinkles his nose. "Then why are you holding onto it so tight?"

"Okay, okay." Steve loosens his grip. 

"Better. Now shoot."

He does. It's fractionally better.

"Progress," Clint tells him with satisfaction.

Steve gets a funny little smile. "I'm making dinner for Loki, Bucky, and I tonight. Care to join us? You could make some progress of your own."

Clint frowns. He stops himself from saying no immediately. He tries to come up with a good reason to say no but can't. "Sure. Why not. I can take Bucky to the sportsbar after."

"I won't warn Loki. Watch, if you want, before letting him know you're there. He's changed. Changing." Steve gives Clint a hopeful look. "Plus it's a great way to introduce you more to Buck."

Clint asks when he should be there. Steve tells him as he hangs up two more targets. "What are we having?"

"I was thinking steak with rice and salad. That's good, right?" He aims, remembering Clint's advice.

"Steak is always good." Clint shoots a straight line down the target from the center of the head to the torso. All of the holes line up perfectly.

Steve looks from his even but not perfectly centered marks to Clint's. "I hate you."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," the archer replies with a wide grin.


	67. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have dinner with Bucky and Clint. A drunken Clint leads Bucky to learn about the battle of New York and Loki's history.

Loki is on salad duty. The music is on, and he's dancing a bit as he cuts up the tomatoes, cucumbers, and other items to be added to the greens.

"Is it hard?" Steve asks as he gets the rice into the cooker.

"Is what hard, Darling?" Loki asks.

"Being so adorable." Steve grins and leans in for a kiss before turning his attention to the very serious business of steaks.

Loki chuckles. "Horribly." He's not trying to be adorable. If anything, he's trying to psych himself up for dinner with Bucky. The music is helping with the excess nervous energy he's feeling. He is bound and determined that if things go bad it won't be because of something he started.

"You'll be fine." Steve assures him. "Medium rare should be okay for everyone, yeah?"

"No. Medium well for me please. I'd rather not see it bleeding."

"You're really going to make me ruin a nice steak for you, huh?" Steve shakes his head. "Good thing I love you."

Loki closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Yes, I am making you ruin a steak. Feel free to prosecute me after dinner."

Steve puts Loki's steak on the grill first, and as he waits, he pulls his love over for a tight hug. "I love you." The words are followed by a kiss against Loki's cheek.

"I love you, too, you stubborn martyr." Loki shakes his head. "You're perfectly willing to sacrifice yourself, but gods forbid you cook a steak more than you prefer." He goes back to chopping vegetables.

"Hey, I'm doing it." He starts to add the others. "And I will do it for you for the rest of your life. That's how much I love you."

"Think I'm getting diabetes." Bucky mutters as he enters, and looks around trying to find a way to be useful.

"Would you prefer we be more salty?" Loki asks with a mischievous grin.

"I'm okay." He looks between them, more at Steve. "Can I help?"

"Could you set the table? For, uh, four?" Steve looks nervously at Loki before focusing on the steaks again. He'd made plenty of extra to cover both his appetite and the in case anyone else was hungry.

Loki slowly moves his head to look at Steve. "Four?"

"Yup." Steve delays admitting who it is by being very focused flipping the meat.

The former god is confused. It isn't like Steve to not want to tell him. The steaks are ready and resting on a plate to be brought out to the table when he finally turns to Loki. "Please don't hate me. I invited Clint."

Loki takes a breath. "Love, I could never hate you." He kisses Steve's cheek. "Now would you prefer me distantly polite or should I argue with our guests?"

Steve sighs. "Can't you be polite without distant?"

"I'll try. But I make no promises." He grabs the salad and takes it to the table.

Clint is just walking in. "Uh, hey. Steve mentioned something about steaks?"

"Coming out." Steve promises as he puts the plate down. "Wine? Beer?"

Loki nods. "Your timing is impeccable. Please have a seat."

"Beer," Clint replies, sitting down.

"Whatever you're drinking." Bucky nods and takes a seat next to Clint.

Steve nods and goes to grab 3 beer and a glass of red for Loki. He sets them on the table.

Clint is feeling a bit awkward. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Those steaks sure look good though.

Loki looks at the drinks and thinks it is just another manifestation of how he doesn't belong. Then he tells his mind to shut up and be good. "One of those steaks is mine. That is, the steak that Steve considers overdone is mine."

"Here." Steve had set Loki's aside and now puts it on his plate. "Does anyone else prefer their cow burned?" He teases.

"Actually." Bucky cuts in. "I wouldn't mind it."

Loki's eyes flick to Bucky with the faintest hint of gratitude in them.

Clint shrugs. "I'll eat it any way except raw."

Steve laughs. "Alright. Let me destroy those for you." He grabs two steaks and takes them back to cook more. He returns quickly, serving them to Bucky. "Now you can eat."

Bucky thanks him.

Loki decides to try. "Bucky, were you able to help Natasha out with her project?"

"I hope so. All I did was translate some Russian onto JARVIS for her." Bucky shrugs.

"Well it's more than any of us could do," Loki tells him. "And JARVIS would be no better than Google Translate. Sometimes context is everything."

Clint smiles. "Have you seen that one post about Google Translate where they start a phrase in English and translate it to different languages and then back to English?"

Steve grins. "I've tried it myself, it's hilarious. But why would she need you to translate anything? Just to have it in JARVIS?"

"I don't know." Bucky shrugs. "There was a bunch of stuff about Howard's creations, though. And the Black Widow program? It was pretty intense."

Loki swallows. "And JARVIS can transcribe it into a document. Then Natasha can run a search for keywords. The steak is delicious by the way. Not ruined at all."

"Was the term 'Red Room' in there?" Clint asks.

"You're welcome." Steve kisses his cheek. He's on his third. "I hadn't thought about keywords. That's smart."

Bucky furrows his brow. "No. It was all stuff from our day."

"Our day?" It takes a moment for Clint to realize Bucky is talking about the 1940s. "Oh, right. I get it."

"But there were documents like... Birth certificates, education records that ended at mostly young ages. Often with marks through them." Bucky shivers, knowing what it suggests. "All girls."

Clint shakes his head. "I remember the intel Natasha gave us when I first brought her in. We had had suspicions, but it was still shocking to hear about it." He had admired Nat even more after hearing her stories.

"She's a remarkable woman," Loki says softly."

"Peggy once mentioned..." Steve shakes his head, that visit to his elderly girl had not gone well. "I think Leviathan had an early program that evolved into the Red Room."

Loki reaches over and touches Steve's shoulder. He offers a supportive smile then returns to his dinner.

Clint catches the interaction and isn't sure what to make of it.

Bucky doesn't know enough and suddenly he wants to know more. "Could this have something to do with me?"

Steve opens his mouth and shuts it again. He has no idea. "Natasha would be the expert."

"Honestly the rest of us are just trying to keep up with her," Loki says.

"Ain't that the truth," Clint says. "Hey, Bucky, do you like basketball?"

"That's the one with the peach baskets, right?" He grins at Steve. They'd actually played in school a few times.

"I guess? There are baskets involved."

"Hence the name basketball?" Loki asks a bit cheekily.

"I haven't had Steve's time to catch up on anything." He admits, looking to Steve for guidance.

Steve is laughing. "It's fast and it's a sport. Plus beer. Take the coming invite."

Clint rolls his eyes. "So the coming invite is to go to sportsbar to watch the game. Beer's on me."

"Oh." They're all so friendly, Steve's Avengers. "I think I'd like that."

Steve is trying not to grin too much, to give away how thrilled he is with Bucky making friends. Now if only Loki could be included.

"Remind me to take you to Hooters," Clint tells Bucky.

Loki chuckles. He's heard of Hooters. As much as he likes breasts, he isn't sure he'd like to eat there. But he is all for Clint taking Bucky.

Steve is confused. "That restaurant with the owl?"

"I'm game." Bucky tries on a smile.

"Tony hasn't taken you yet?" Clint is kind of surprised. "Hmm. Maybe we should make it a group outing."

"Tony likes to take me to fancy places that make me feel out of place and awkward. Or else to family owned hipster places." Steve is proud of himself for that word. _Hipster_.

Loki thinks the smile on Steve's face is absolutely adorable. But instead of giving the kiss he'd like, he gives Steve's hand a squeeze. "Now a hipster is someone who is into things before everyone else and then stops liking them when everyone else starts? Is that right?"

"Or they like things ironically," Clint says.

Steve nods. "That's my understanding."

"How can you like something ironically?" Loki wonders.

Bucky looks at them all. "Really? People are weird."

"You've no idea," Clint says.

"They must all be fans of that art which is, like, just a white canvas. Or a red line." Steve tries to suggest.

"I'm sorry," Loki says, "but it's not art if I can do it. No offense, love."

"None taken, I agree for most of it." He pauses and puts a hand to his beard. "Though there's a few rare exceptions that are actually clever and interesting."

"Gettin' kinda scruffy there, Cap," Clint notes.

"And very handsome," Loki adds.

Steve motions towards Loki. "Someone requested."

"Looks weird." Bucky tilts his head. "Makes you look older."

"Well I think it looks distinguished," Loki replies. "But ultimately it's your face, Steve. You may do what you like."

"It's actually kind of nice for staying anonymous. I'll be sure to shave before missions or interviews." Steve strokes it again.

"So when are you telling Sam about his inclusion in the Avengers?" Loki asks as he finishes the last of the steak.

"Wanna take him to dinner when we get home?" Steve smiles, he's excited.

"Yes. Should we make it a double-date?"

"Mmn. Yes. About time we met Kristy."

"Excellent." Loki finishes his wine. "Would anyone care for dessert? We have pastries from the Brooklyn bakery."

" _That_ Brooklyn bakery?" Bucky asks. "Sheila's bakery?"

"Yup, except it's Sheila's grandkids now, using all her recipes." Steve grins. 

"Wow." Bucky suddenly likes this decade a lot more.

"I'll go get them." Loki rises and collects the empty plates before going into the kitchen.

Steve's eyes follow him the whole way. Bucky can't help but notice, he bites down a sigh. He's happy for Steve, really. And feeling much better after this morning.

"So I take it these pastries are awesome?" Clint asks.

"Used to be the best on the eastern seaboard." Bucky looks over to Clint.

Steve laughs. "Only you ever said that."

Loki returns with three mugs of coffee and a tray of goodies. "It's decaf. Considering the hour I thought it would be best." He sets it down on the table.

Steve mouths an 'I love you', having to fight a very strong urge to pull Loki into his lap and just kiss him senseless company be damned.

"Thanks," Clint says and takes a mug.

Bucky reaches for a cream horn and cautiously puts it into his mouth. He makes a little whimper as he bites down. "It'sdasame!" Comes out as he chews.

Loki is taken aback. It take a while for him to translate that into English. Then he breaks into a smile.

Steve just laughs. "Buck, swallow before you try talking. All this time and you still haven't figured that much out?"

"Sorry." Bucky licks cream off his lips and reaches for a coffee.

Clint takes a cannoli. "These are the same ones you brought during Christmas, right?" He eyes it suspiciously at first then takes a bite. 

"Yup. That's when we found it was still open." He looks over at Loki with a smile. "One of the reasons we want to find an apartment in Brooklyn."

"Why not live here in the tower?" Clint asks.

"We like having our own place," Loki explains.

"Because it makes Natasha 70% less likely to break into our room while we're uh. Intimate." Steve colours.

Clint nods in understanding. "It's why I never bring girls back here anymore."

"Natasha?" Bucky blinks. "Does she really do that?"

"If she wants something, she has no problem walking into your bedroom," Clint confirms.

"Good to know." He looks decidedly uncomfortable.

"I think it's another of the lessons they skipped in assassin school." Steve offers and shrugs.

"You're probably safe until she decides you're family," Clint offers.

Bucky looks over at Steve. "She already calls me 'big brother' because of you."

"Doomed." Steve laughs.

"Completely," Loki agrees.

Bucky is really starting to wonder what he's gotten into. "Any other horror stories before you dump me here?"

"We're not _dumping_ you." Steve is upset by the choice of word. "We already talked about this."

Loki pats Steve's arm as he talks to Bucky. "Steve will be here all weekend. And I'm here every day. And Natasha going into your room is a tiny price to pay for her friendship and loyalty. Believe me."

"That came out harshly." Bucky apologizes. "There's just so much. I'm trying, really I am Stevie."

Steve takes Bucky's hand. "Don't worry about it. You let Clint teach you about basketball today, and we'll hang out tomorrow. You can come running with me."

"We know it isn't easy, Bucky," Loki says. "We've all been through this in one form or another. I'm going through it now." He shrugs. "I'm not helping."

"You're not, but... thank you." He does it for Steve more than anything. If he wants Steve, he has to take Loki, too, now. "I don't want to go running, though, Steve. Teach me about computers. I need to know more."

"I can do that." Steve nods with another warm smile.

"Well this was delicious, but we've got a basketball game waiting for us," Clint says. "You ready, Buck?"

"Sports and beer? Of course I am. Teach me everything." Bucky winks at Steve and Loki, trying to play up his bravado.

"You kids don't stay out too late!" Steve calls after them. "Why do I feel like I'm letting my daughter out with her first boyfriend?"

Loki shrugs and starts to clean up. "He'll be fine."

Steve helps in the cleaning. "That wasn't horrible, was it? You're okay?"

"I'm fine." He puts the dishes in the sink. "I'm not completely fine. But I'm fine enough I suppose."

Steve sets what he's carrying down and takes Loki into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't give you more warning. I was worried it would just stress you out."

Loki wraps his arms around Steve. "I don't belong here."

"Then where do you belong, if not with me?" Steve tilts his head up the little bit to look into Loki's eyes.

"I belong with you. I don't belong with them."

"Do I?" He's lightly stroking Loki's back.

Loki frowns. "Of course you do."

"Then I have a problem. Because I'm not giving you up, but if I belong with these guys, well... something's gotta give."

"There is no problem. The answer is quite simple." Loki moves away. "You spend time with them. You spend time with me. And never the twain shall meet."

Steve pouts. "I don't like that solution. You deserve to have a social life. You can't just spend all your time with the kittens, Sam, and Natasha. That's no way to live. Trust me." He'd done very similar for his first year out of the ice until Tony had hit him upside the head.

Loki scowls. "I like spending time by myself. And I've made a friend or two here in the office. I'll be fine. And it'll be good for us to have separate friends," he reasons.

"While that's true. I'd still like to invite my friends over now and then without it making you miserable." He lifts a hand to stroke Loki's cheek. "I spent most of my first year after my revival alone. I would spare you that pain."

"I'm not miserable exactly just..." He takes a breath. "It did go better than I thought it would. I just...I don't fit."

"That's what I said. I thought I didn't fit so I kept to myself. For a year, I could've had these guys as friends but I focused only on my missions, only in volunteering, and only on improving my skills." He hopes Loki can pick up the rest intuitively.

"Yes well you didn't take over the mind of one nor dating the infatuation of the other." He's tired of this conversation. "I understand what you're saying, but I need to make my own mistakes."

"Doesn't mean I can't try to warn you. I love you like crazy, night sky." He kisses Loki's forehead. "Shall we finish and retire for the evening?"

Loki nods. "I've got the kitchen. You go on and get ready for bed." He wants some alone time and figures this is easier than asking for it directly.

"I'm actually going to run a bath. You can join me when you're ready?" He gets the hint. He worries that he's been smothering Loki in his attempt to apologize.

After giving Steve a soft kiss, Loki tells him, "Don't wait for me."

Steve nods and whispers. "The roof is cleared, if you want to look at the stars a bit." He pulls away to have his bath.

Loki finishes cleaning up, wiping the table and putting the few leftovers away. He disappears to the roof for a while and looks at the city lights. But it's cold, so he goes home instead for some kitty time.

Steve runs the bath, taking a book with him as he settles into it. He falls asleep there, the book thankfully falling out of his hand and onto the floor.

Loki returns 10 minutes later and smiles at the sleeping form. "My poor starlight." He brushes his teeth before attempting to wake the Captain. "Steve? Steve?"

"Mmn?" Steve looks up, smiling sleepily at Loki. "Hi baby."

"Hi. It's time for bed, love." Loki tugs at his arms. "Come on. Out of the bath."

"K." Steve stands and finds a towel, drying himself off. "I dreamt about you."

"Oh? What was I doing?" Loki picks up the book and places it on the counter.

"You were pregnant. And I was holding you. It was really nice." He smiles with a stretch and starts padding towards the bed.

"So next year then." Loki tucks him into bed before going around to the other side.

"Is our future really as sunny as I see it?" He opens his arms for Loki to climb in and starts whispering his spell.

Loki waits for him to finish before answering. "Probably not but very close."

"You okay now?" His sleepy question comes as he nuzzles against Loki's chest.

"Yes. I'm okay." Loki wraps an arm around him and gently strokes his back. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

"And I love you, Loki once of Asgard."

"Once," he breathes.

Steve begins to nod off. "Never leave me."

"I never will. Sleep now, love."

Steve nods against Loki, cuddling closer.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Clint is not drunk. He tells Bucky this more than once. He's just feeling really really good. And damn it he deserves to feel good once in a while. Bucky assures him he believes him while helping him out of the bar.

The archer nods. "Good. Can you get drunk? Or are you like Steve."

"I think I'm like Steve. I haven't found where I get drunk, yet." But he's hopeful. Someday. He guides Clint into a taxi.

"You're a good guy, Bucky. I like you." 

Bucky shakes his head. "I like you, too."

Clint nods. "To Avengers Tower," he tells the cabby. "So answer honestly, did you like the basketball game?"

"Well, it's no baseball, but it was pretty interesting." He grins.

"But the cheerleaders right? Baseball doesn't have cheerleaders."

"I did like those. I want one." He's definitely feeling the loneliness again. "How does one get a girl like that?"

"First, one gets Tony Stark to invite them to a party. There are always gorgeous girls at Stark's parties." Clint smiles. "And I hear he's throwing a party for the resident psycho sharing Steve's bed."

Bucky eyes Clint. "Psycho? What don't I know?"

Bleary eyes look at the man with the metal arm. "Did you not hear about the Battle of New York? Steve's bedmate brought in an alien army to take over the world."

Had he heard about it? He remembers Steve saying things about Loki being reformed, but... "No. I think that was left out."

"Okay, well, tomorrow you can read up on it."

Bucky wishes he didn't have to wait so long, but he's not familiar with the computer system. "I guess I will."

Clint lays his head back against the headrest. "Are we there yet?"

The taxi stops. "I think so." Bucky helps him out and to the door.

Leaning against the elevator, Clint asks, "So is it true you've got a thing for Steve? Like you wanna be more than friends? Wait. Forget I asked. None of my business. 'S very rude of me." He closes his eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" Bucky's lips go tight. He may have to hurt Steve more than a little.

"Nowhere. Forget I said anything." Clint yawns. "You were watching them pretty closely tonight. Tensed when they did their cutesy touches."

"Just not sure I like _him_. Less sure now." It's close enough to the truth.

"Him Loki? Or him Steve." A hazel eye opens to watch Bucky as he answers.

"Loki." There isn't a second of hesitation there. He loves Steve. He's just not sure how much. (Though, currently, he doesn't like him very much.)

Clint nods. "I know I don't, but I'm trying to give him a second chance for Steve's sake. Never mind that Thor's given him hundreds of chances."

Bucky thinks. "Who is Thor?"

"Loki's brother. Only Loki was adopted. It's kind of a soap opera." Clint shrugs as the elevator doors open. He walks unsteadily out.

Bucky's starting to wish he still didn't know about all this. "Clint, could you set me up with one of those computer screens before you head to bed?" He's figured out JARVIS well enough, he figures he can use the system to do a little homework before he sees Steve tomorrow.

"Sure, man. Which room are you in? You should be able to access it from the screen there."

Bucky tells him. "Can I just ask JARVIS?"

"Yep. Basically, turn on the tv, change the input to HDMI 2, and start talking."

"Huh. Thanks." He figures he can do that.

"You still need me? 'Cause if not, I'm crashing." Clint's eyes no longer open fully.

"Nah, it's okay." Bucky guides him gently to his own room. "See you tomorrow?"

"You betcha." Clint goes into his room. He pees then collapses onto his bed, asleep as soon as his head hits the covers.

Bucky sets up his screen, foregoing sleep in favour of knowledge. JARVIS shows him not only the various news articles and blog posts, but also the SHIELD documents related to the event. It's more than a little overwhelming, but he's definitely got some questions to ask. He lies in bed, as much to process as to get a few hours sleep.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve wakes up slowly, cuddling closer and closer to Loki as he does, pressing kisses along that soft skin he cherishes so. Loki smiles at the attention. "Good morning to you, too."

"Mmn. Every morning beside you is the best I've ever had." He looks up with a lazy smile.

"I'm sorry if I was an ass last night. I really did try."

"Actually, you did really good. I was proud. That's why I was upset when you seemed to give up after." Another kiss, Steve moves along Loki's belly.

Long fingers run through the blond hair. "I get nihilistic sometimes."

"Really?" The sarcasm is thick, but he has to chuckle as he stops his kisses to rest his chin on Loki. "You've done so good, baby. I sometimes forget your past."

"Bucky seemed better as well," Loki notes to change the subject.

"Yeah. I guess whatever Tash did helped him?" Steve slowly sits up, stretching.

"She is a miracle worker."

"And you are beautiful." He peeks under the blankets to get the full view.

"Like what you see?"

Steve nods. "Very much. Think I'll keep it."

"Good because there are no returns."

"Not even on kisses?" Steve teases as he leans in to give one.

"Not even on kisses. Kisses may only be exchanged for more kisses." Loki kisses back to show him.

"Oh, well I'm going to need at least 5 more before I can let you out of bed."

Loki makes each kiss slow and counts before each one.

As they end, Steve sighs. "Can I fall in love again? Because I think I just did."

"You can fall in love as often as you like so long as it's with me," Loki replies.

"Sorry, what? I was falling in love with you again, again." Steve teases.

Loki kisses him. "Never mind."

"After I've spent some time with Buck, I'm going to ravish you, okay?" He runs a finger down Loki's nose. "Repeatedly."

"Sounds wonderful. Only I'm supposed to go look at apartments today. So text me first, and I'll meet you here." He gives Steve another kiss.

"Send me pictures if you see anything nice?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Then I will get dressed." He grins and wiggles his eyebrows. "Or should I go to Bucky naked and see what happens?"

"Don't you dare."

Steve laughs. "Don't worry, my beard will keep me safe." He rubs it against Loki's neck.

Loki laughs. "It's rough but it tickles."

"Good. Think about it tickling you elsewhere while you apartment hunt." He winks then gets out of bed.

Loki stretches as he watches his love head to the bathroom.

It's not long before Steve is washed and dressed and ready for his day. He looks down at Loki still in bed. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring you," Loki replies.

"You can do that this afternoon. _If_ your list is done." He points a finger at Loki.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Says the man who has yet to find a venue for our wedding."

"Tony says my ideal doesn't exist." Steve pouts.

He pouts back. "My poor love. It doesn't have to be an art gallery. It can be wherever you like.

"I was trying to find one with lots of windows so we could see the stars." He's sure Loki understands why.

"That's a lovely idea. But to see the stars, we'd probably need to be out of the city." Loki considers the situation. "Perhaps there is something in the country or by the beach?" He offers a smile. "We'll find a place. So long as I'm with you and our friends are present, it doesn't really matter where we get married."

"What about the roof here? Or would that be too weird?" He considers the history.

"Perhaps. I might need to work on building my magic to ensue we can actually see the stars. And hopefully it won't be too cold." They could put space heaters around. "I'm okay with it if you are." He did so like the idea of the gallery though. But if this is easier, he's fine with it.

"I thought about that. We could borrow X-Men's Storm. And we could rent or buy a bunch of easels so we could still display the artwork." He pauses, eyes searching Loki. "As a back up, though. If I can't find anything."

Loki nods. "I love the idea."

"Really? Don't just say it. This is your day and it has to be perfect." Steve seems incredibly uncertain.

Loki gets up and stands close. "Really." He gives Steve a gentle kiss. "Now go be with your best friend."

"So early?"

"Fine. Then go make me tea. I'll join you in a few minutes." Loki gives Steve another kiss. "Silly man."

"Yes love." Steve heads to the kitchen.

Loki takes a quick shower and joins him, wearing jeans and a dark gray v-neck sweater. "Tea?" Walking up behind Steve, he places a kiss to the back of his love's neck.

Steve turns and hands him a cup. "How do you always manage to look so damn sexy?"

Clearly pleased, Loki replies with a kiss. "Must be love."

"Probably." Steve takes another kiss.

"Are we having breakfast? Or is it too early for that, too," Loki teases.

"For food? Never too early." Steve wraps his arms around Loki. "I put some of those hash brown cakes in the oven and was just deciding whether to make sausages or bacon."

"Bacon. Sausage doesn't like me." Loki pouts.

"Doesn't like you? Crazy." But Steve moves to get bacon out and frying.

"Ooh, do we have tortillas? We could make breakfast tacos," he suggests.

"No idea. Want to take a look?"

He looks in the refrigerator. "No tortillas. Ah well. It was a nice idea while it lasted. Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"No, thank you." He smiles as he cooks. "Guess I'll have to make you some later."

Loki hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder. "You do spoil me."

Steve moves the bacon onto a plate with paper towel. "Pretty sure that's my privilege as your fiancé."

"And how shall I spoil you? A massage before bed perhaps?"

"I wouldn't complain." He offers Loki a strip of bacon. "Though I feel spoiled just being near you."

Smiling, Loki bites into it. "Mmm. I can taste the love." He moves away to get plays and forks after giving Steve a greasy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew." Steve laughs as he retrieves the hash browns from the oven.

"I am so glad I'm dating Natasha," Bruce says walking in and heading straight for the coffee. "Any other girl and she'd be complaining I don't treat her like you two treat each other."

"I'd apologise, but." Steve shrugs. He puts the food on the table. "There's plenty, if you'd like."

"I would. Thanks. Mind if I take a plate to Tasha?"

"I think I'd mind more if you didn't." He winks.

Bruce nods. He makes a big plate for him and Natasha to share. He puts it on a tray along with 2 coffees and a water. As he picks it up, Loki puts a flower on the tray. Bruce smiles. "Thanks for the help."

Loki shrugs. It's a small thing.

Steve grins. "You kids have fun. I know you're good for her, Bruce." He claps a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

The scientist reddens a little. "That means a lot coming from you." He heads back to his room where he hopes Natasha is still sleeping.

Steve smiles as he goes. "I love them together, I really do."

Loki agrees, though a part of him, a greedy selfish part wishes Natasha had gotten with Bucky.

"Alright, eat up, you. Are you going to our diner for lunch? I'm already jealous." Steve takes a healthy portion.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it." He looks at Steve. "Perhaps I'll try someplace new or see if there are any of those food trucks I hear about."

Steve nods. "Steal some cash from my wallet if you need." He looks at Loki, a proud smile coming to his face.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Loki asks just before taking a sip of tea.

"Just... You. You've come so far, grown so much. I doubt I've done nearly as well."

Reaching out and touching Steve's hand, Loki notes, "Yes well I have you to help me. If not for you I'd still be on Asgard deluding myself into thinking power made me happy."

Steve leans in for a gentle kiss. "Power does make you happy, just not the power you were chasing."

Loki nods his agreement. "And you, my starlight? Are you happy?"

"I'm free, I'm loved, I have the power to help those in need." Steve smiles. "I guess you could say I am."

"Good." He goes back to eating. "We should have Sam over Thursday unless you can't wait that long." The smile on Loki's lips indicates that he doubts Steve can.

Steve whines slightly. "Why not Tuesday before your meeting?"

The smile grows wider. "Tuesday then. I think I'm almost as excited as you are."

"Sam's gonna be floored." Steve's smile matches Loki's.

"I was thinking I might visit Thor soon. Take him to dinner. Well our lunch his dinner." Green eyes search for a reaction.

"Me too? Or is this a brother thing?" Steve is happy Loki's reaching out.

"Would you mind if it were a brother thing? I feel we'd talk more openly with just the two of us." He's sure things will get heated between them. It almost always does.

"No, I encourage it." He reaches over to squeeze Loki's hand. "Just no broken buildings if you argue, please?"

"We'll go to the country if we start to fight."

"I'd prefer if you didn't, remember you're vulnerable now. I'd rather not wrap you up when you get home."

Loki nods. Sometimes he forgets. Sometimes he thinks he's as he was. The realization that he isn't always comes with a pang.

Steve smiles softly and leans in to kiss Loki as he collects the dishes. "I love you all the more knowing your sacrifice."

They clean the kitchen together then part with a kiss and a promise from Loki to take pictures.

Steve heads to Bucky's room, knocking firmly on the door. "You up, pal?"

Bucky answers. There are bags under his eyes and a troubled look in them. He's dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a navy blue hoodie. "I'm up."

"You okay?" Steve looks him over. "You still up for learning some computer stuff?"

"Yeah. I'd like to learn a lot of stuff." The words sound almost accusatory. Bucky steps out and closes the door.

Steve is uncertain what to make of this. "There's an empty lab we can use." He leads the way.

Bucky follows. It hurts how much Steve has changed.

Steve sits them down at a desk, opening a laptop. "Where do you want to start?"

"Show me how to search the Internet."

"Sure." Steve shows how to open the browser and explains search engines before pulling open Google. "What should we search?"

Bucky looks at his friend. "Battle of New York."

Steve raises an eyebrow, but he types it in. He had figured Bucky already knew about that, considering how much data he'd had on Steve. All the top hits on the computer are pictures of the Avengers or the damage. Information on Loki is buried further down. "Hits are based partly on popularity but also on who pays the most to be featured. Capitalism hurting freedom of speech, go figure."

"Always has." Bucky scrolls down to one of the entries on Loki. He clicks on it. A fuzzy picture of the good riding one of the sky chariots appears. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend started the war."

"He didn't. He was acting as an agent of Thanos. He won't even admit what torture was used to me." Steve scrolls more, shivering at the sight of chitauri.

"An agent?" That could mean a lot of things.

Steve thinks about the script from his movie, and Loki's. He chooses his words carefully. "Loki made a horrible mistake. Then he chose to die for it. But instead of dying, he survived his fall. He was found by Thanos and turned into an asset." Blue eyes focus sharply on Bucky. The parallel is obvious.

It gives Bucky pause. The only problem is that there is no mention of Thanos in anything he's seen. "And how do you know this? Did he tell you? And what, you just believed him?"

"I told you about the magical prison I landed in, didn't I? After I fell from the Helicarrier but before I woke in the hospital? It was another dimension. You were there, but I'm not sure it was you-you." Steve licks his lips, looking at Bucky. "I've only told a few people because it's such a ridiculous story. But it's where I met Loki again, it's how I knew where he was imprisoned."

Bucky shakes his head. "Even if that were true, he could have lied to you then."

"This is the interesting part. There was this library, except all the books were about us. I found movie scripts of my life. And they were true. Do you remember Pierce asking you if you wanted milk? Because I know about it. Although all I remember is a gloved hand, I know it was you who pulled me from the river." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "I found the battle of New York, got the pieces I didn't experience. But I also read the stories about Thor and Loki. How Loki tried to destroy a planet to try and win his father's love. How Loki let go when his father refused him. How his mother died. How he nearly died in the same war for the universe. Search the alien ship in London. Talk to Thor or Jane Foster. Loki's done some stupid shit, but he's done some good stuff too. And he regrets the bad, just as you do. Except he's been punished for his crimes. They've taken away his immortality. That's like telling you you have to die in 5 years." He sighs. "Happy?"

Bucky is stunned. He was ready to discount it all as bullshit until the milk comment. But maybe Steve knew Pierce liked milk and took a good guess. "It all sounds so preposterous."

Steve grins. "I did say that, didn't I? Do you want to talk about how willingly you let them put the mouthguard in when you went to the machine, or how urgently they wanted to erase you again when you recognized me? Shall we talk about flipping Fury's car?"

"He could have told you that." But the other things, the other things are not so easily explainable. Bucky's brow furrows in confusion. "So he was a pawn like me?"

He could get further into it, but. "Yeah, pretty much. That's why I keep trying to get you together even though you haven't gotten on. Because you have so much in common."

"Does Clint know all that?"

"Clint is aware that Loki wasn't the one in charge of New York." Steve frowns. "He just has trouble letting go of grudges."

Bucky nods. "This place, it's kinda like the neighborhood. Everyone knows everyone's business. People hold grudges, bring up old scores."

"And it gets hard to keep secrets." He puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder, rubbing it."I'm sorry, I should've realized you had no idea."

"This world, is a lot more complex than the one we come from. Food's better though."

"Big fan of the healthcare, myself." Steve grins.

"Not that you need it as much." Bucky grins. "Now show me how to look at pin-ups."

Steve laughs. "Shall I introduce you to pornography, Buck?"

"Pal, I had pornography in the army. If I can get pictures like that on here, sign me up."

Steve starts blushing as he pulls up the first site for Bucky. Bucky's eyes widen. "Hot damn. They have it in moving pictures?!"

Steve nods, trying not to look too much. "They have a search bar, here, so you can put in any interest you want." He pulls up retro girls.

"Holy shit. I love the future." He takes a long look. "Okay," he says, trying to snap out of it. "So if I go up here and type in metal cleaners then press enter, it should show..." He smiles as a list of websites come up. Next he searches for President of the United States. "This is really handy."

Steve nods. "We are lucky at the tower, where JARVIS can do the same thing verbally, but Tony's tech is years ahead of everyone else, so I thought I'd show you the normal stuff."

"Thanks. So we still gonna go bowling or what?" He offers Steve a smile.

"Only if you promise not to cry when I beat you." Steve teases.

"Please. Just because you can actually lift the bowling ball now doesn't mean you're gonna win." Bucky grins.

"Oh, I've been practicing." Steve winks and takes Bucky's arm. "C'mon."

Steve has definitely been practicing, and Bucky is out of practice. Consequently, Steve wins by 45 points. "I demand a rematch," Bucky declares.

"Winner buys lunch?"

"Deal." Bucky spits in his hand and offers it to Steve.

Steve follows suit, shaking Bucky's hand. "I'll let you throw first."

Bucky does better this time around, his muscle memory of the game beginning to come back. And even though there were a few times he was ahead, it's still not enough to beat Steve outright. At least this time it's only by 8 points.

"Guess you're gonna keep me on my toes. Wanna hit Brooklyn for lunch?" Mentioning the diner earlier had given him a craving. He sends Loki a text on his plans.

"Sure. Still feels weird going there though." Bucky's brow furrows when he remembers what happened the last time they went to Brooklyn. "You sure you want me along?" 

"Look, jerk, you're still my best friend even if you are stupid sometimes." Steve gives a sad half smile.

"Punk." He lightly punches Steve's arm. "So...Natasha isn't like other dames right?" he asks as they head out. "I mean, they don't all act like her do they?"

"Natasha's not like anyone I know." He bumps his shoulder against Bucky. "She was raised an assassin and missed out on a lot of normal human stuff. Why?"

"Not sure I could handle it if they were all like her." He smiles at Steve. "You know I like a girl with moxy, but I like her to think me her knight in shining armor, too."

Steve nods. "I know what you mean. You need to be needed. I'm exactly the same."

"Exactly. And Natasha seems like a woman who doesn't need anyone."

"I think the only thing she really needs is a challenge. I'm sorry she got with Bruce before you got to know her better. It wasn't expected." He puts an arm around Bucky. "But we got two new ladies who'll be joining the team soon, along with..." Steve smirks, not sure he should ruin the surprise.

"Sam. Yeah, I remember. You seemed really excited by that." Bucky thinks back. "Guy with wings, right? Didn't I break those at SHIELD?"

"Tony made him new ones, but that's not who I was thinking. You remember James Howlett?" Steve tilts his head.

Bucky thinks back. "Canadian fella? Hairy? Gruff?"

Steve nods. "That's the one. Turns out he has mutation that's kept him alive and young."

"Huh." Now that Bucky thinks about it, the guy never seemed to get hurt. "It's a strange world we live in."

"Yeah. Remember when I was 90lbs soaking wet?" Steve parks the car. "You're gonna love this place."


	68. Punk. Jerk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky spend the afternoon together then the evening with the Avengers.

Loki is just walking up when they arrive. "Hello, Gentleman. Hope you don't mind if I tag along."

Bucky shrugs. "Nah."

"I wasn't sure you would." Steve smiles and leads them in. An adorable redhead leads them to their table. Steve can't help a second peek.

"I like this place already," Bucky says, eyeing the same redhead as she returns to the hostess station.

Loki smiles. "As nice as the eye candy is, the food is even better."

Steve agrees, grateful he's not getting in trouble for a look. "Getting a milkshake again. Those were incredible."

"That sounds good," Bucky says as he looks over the menu. He can't decide between a burger or a chili dog.

Loki gets water, not wanting to fill up too much since he has more walking to do. He waits for the other men to finish looking over the menu before showing pictures of the places he's seen. There is only one he likes so far. It has an open, airy feel but still historic. The others were either too industrial or too dark.

Steve agrees with Loki's thoughts. "No one's given you any trouble?"

Their waiter ends up being a young man. Milkshakes are ordered, Steve gets meatloaf and orders onion rings and cheese sticks to share.

When the waiter leaves, Loki tells them, "There was one, so I turned her into a goat. Kidding." He really wanted to but knew it wouldn't fit in with his new image. "Instead I told her that if her apartment were the last one on Earth I'd rather destroy it than move in." He grins. "She got a bit nervous after that."

"Lo'." Steve makes a face but he's still mildly amused. He sobers a little as he admits. "Buck and I ended up talking about the hospital today."

Loki puts on a thin smile. He turns to Bucky. "Sounds preposterous doesn't it? I can hardly believe it, and I was there."

Bucky nods. "Yeah. Except Steve knows things about what happened to me that he shouldn't. I don't know how to explain that."

Milkshakes and appetizers come to the table. Steve offers Loki a sip of his cherry shake. "It's why we don't bring it up, much. We've had months together that were seconds to the rest of the world."

"And we've both seen years pass in the blink of an eye," Bucky reminds Steve. "You'd think time of all things would be more stable than that."

Loki shrugs. "Professor Xavier hypothesized it was another dimension, one whose time does not flow the same as ours."

Bucky looks at Loki. "So you really gave up your immortality for this punk?"

With a smile, Loki assures him it was worth it.

Steve blushes at that. "Bucky..."

"What. It's a fair question."

Loki nods then has a question of his own. "Would you give up your life for his?"

Bucky nods. He tears up a bit. "Yeah. He's my brother. Of course I would."

"He already did." Steve points out. "So he doesn't get to try again."

"I also tried to kill you, so I think that evens it out," Bucky notes.

Loki shrugs. "I've tried to kill Thor more than once. But I've also saved his life. So I suppose that evens the scales."

"No, neither of you get to die for me ever. End of discussion." Steve is firm. "How about your party? Anything new on that? Maybe you could invite the cute waitress for Bucky?"

Their food comes as they're talking.

Bucky glares at Steve but then admits it'd be nice to meet some girls.

"I'll get her name and information before we go," Loki tells him. "I've gotten the names of some street performers as we discussed and some of their friends that they assure me are very interesting. And I've also added a few people from work." He smiles. "And I put Banksy on the list just to be difficult."

Steve laughs. "Oh, you asshole. I wonder who Tony's picked?"

"Hopefully some basketball cheerleaders," Bucky says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Probably some models, anyway." Steve shrugs. "Maybe some movie stars."

"I'm giving him the list Monday. So if there's anyone specific you'd like invited, please let me know." Loki wonders what the invitation will say and how many will decline since it is a party for him. "Maybe we should turn it into a party to welcome the new Avengers."

Bucky is surprised by the comment. "Because..."

"Because it makes more sense to celebrate them. Because it will occur around the time of the announcement. Because the new members need to be celebrated." All good reasons in Loki's mind.

"We could do that. Though you deserve celebrating, love." Steve leans forward, crossing his arms.

"It'll be better if it's for them. It makes more sense." Loki looks at his food. "It's less desperate." He looks at Steve. "You know how proud I am."

He nods. "I'll talk to Tony."

"Well I have no pride," Bucky announces. "So if you wanna make the party for me, go right ahead." He gives his familiar grin.

Steve laughs. "You get a party when you earn it." He shakes his head.

Loki leans over to the man with the metal arm. "It's not that difficult to earn it."

"I figured not. Tony's reputation is about the same as Howard's." Bucky takes a bite of his chili dog and closes his eyes in pleasure.

Steve nods. "A little worse, if anything. Howard settled down, at least."

He swallows down the bite. "Hard to imagine Howard settling down."

"That. Uh. From the sounds of it, was at least in part due to me." Steve frowns.

Bucky and Loki both turn to Steve, silently demanding an explanation.

"From what I'm told... My 'death' changed him drastically." Steve shrugs.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "I certainly hope you aren't feeling guilty about that."

Steve avoids his gaze.

"Seriously?" Bucky asks. "Come on, pal. You aren't responsible for everything."

Steve licks his lips. "He ended up living a great life, though short. I just wish I hadn't hurt him."

Loki narrows his eyes. "Would you have preferred for New York to be destroyed by Red Skull's bomb?"

"No, it was the right choice and I'd make it again." Steve looks up at them. "And if I ever do have to make a choice like that, know I'll regret the pain I cause you, too."

"You won't have to," Loki tells him with confidence. "You'll call me, and I'll use my magic to ensure you'll be safe."

Bucky looks at Steve to see how he'll respond.

"If the opportunity allows. It might not, Lo'. I mean, look what I do. Sometimes there isn't a choice." He reaches to take Loki's hand. "I pray there will be."

"There has to be. I can't..." Loki takes a moment to compose himself. "I can't lose you. You know what I'll become if I do."

"You're a good man, Loki, and strong. And now you have friends who will help you. I've already told you, I want the shield passed on. If you don't take it, you and Tony decide who should." He squeezes Loki's hand.

"Me?" Loki looks thoroughly confused. "I've worn your uniform and your guise in mockery. I have no wish to take it in earnest."

Bucky stares at the former god. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Uh. Yes?"

"Huh. It's almost as bad as Shakespeare." Bucky turns to Steve. "How do you understand him?"

"I listen." Steve gives Bucky an annoyed look. He'd sort of hoped his friend would be calling Loki out on his negativity. "Then find someone you think is worthy. Not that it's going to happen any time soon. Not if I have any say. I have plans."

Loki looks a bit lost. Bucky's question and his comments have undercut much of the anger and fear he had started to feel. "So do I. I have plans. And there's really no point discussing this. Why are we discussing this?"

Bucky answers. "Because we were talking about Howard changing and how that was caused by Steve crashing and disappearing. And that led him to say that even though he'd make the same choice, he'd feel guilty about the pain it would cause us. (No surprise there.)" He takes a breath. "And then you freaked out because like me Steve is basically your world right now. How'd I do?"

Loki looks at him in amazement. "You appear to understand what I'm saying despite my choice of words."

Steve grins. "And this is why you're my two favourite people in the whole world."

Bucky shrugs. "Tell you what, Loki, if Steve decides to play martyr, we'll resurrect him and kill him ourselves. Then we'll bury the shield with him because fuck that, no one else is using it."

"You're a rather strange individual" Loki nods. "I agree to your plan."

"I'm feeling the love. Really." Steve sits back, finishing his milkshake.

"Punk."

"Martyr."

"Jerk. Asshole."

They find themselves chuckling. It's a welcome release after the intensity from before. Steve shakes his head with a huge smile. He's in such a good place right now, he's scared to say something and break it.

Loki decides to try his luck first. "So what are you two doing this afternoon?"

"Haven't decided yet. Maybe go to the old neighbourhood?" He looks at Bucky.

"We're here. Might as well," his friend replies.

"Well if you see any nice apartments there, let me know." Loki looks at the time. He can wait a few more minutes before starting again.

"Yes, dear. Does this mean you're getting rid of us already?" Steve pouts.

"No. I can stay a little longer."

Steve nods. "Can I just say how happy I am that you're not fighting? It gives me so much hope."

Bucky and Loki exchange an apprehensive look then turn back to Steve and shrug. 

"Well. You're my family." Steve furrows his brow.

Loki takes his hand. "Families don't always get along, love. I know that better than anyone."

"But they always forgive each other, right?" Bucky adds. "Because we're family whether we like it or not."

Steve takes one of their hands in each of his. "Thank you. I can't even say how much it means to me."

"Yeah well let's not get too carried away." But Bucky smiles. He likes seeing Steve happy.

"I can't help it." He wants to hug them both but the table is in the way.

"Was he always so sentimental?" Loki wonders.

"He was a sick kid," Bucky explains. "We learned to enjoy the moments when we had them. Never knew how many we had left."

"All the doctors said I wouldn't make it to 30." Steve nods.

Loki kisses his hand. "And here you are in your 90s."

"Sort of." Steve gives Loki a look. "See, this is why I get all... Feely about kids."

"Next year, love. I want you all to myself for a while."

"I'm hitting the head," Bucky announces and leaves.

Steve rolls his eyes then smiles at Loki. "And we'll do some traveling. And make love every day."

"Sounds perfect."

"And then we'll have a herd of children and live happily ever after." Steve winks.

"As you wish, starlight. And we'll let all of their uncles babysit."

"Agreed." Steve smiles.

Bucky comes back. "All the lovey-dovey stuff done?"

"Nope, we're not dead." Steve winks.

"In that case, I will go take care of the check."

"I thought we agreed winner pays?"

"Okay then you take care of the check." Bucky sits down.

"I will." And he does. He returns, smiling broadly. "Shall we?"

"Yep." Bucky stands. "Bye, Lokes. Good luck with the apartment hunting."

"Thank you." Loki gets up and goes to the bathroom before resuming.

Steve had been hoping to get a kiss on the way out, but he sighs. "Alright. Let's go break our own hearts."

It wasn't an exaggeration. Some things are the same, and it makes the contrast even more pronounced. It makes Bucky feel homesick in a way he didn't think possible."

"You doing okay, buddy?" Steve puts a gentle arm around Bucky's shoulders.

"All I wanted during the war was to come again with you. Now here we are. Only it isn't home anymore." Bucky sighs. "Just reminds me how much Hydra took." Brown eyes turn to Steve with a hardness in them. "I need to hurt them."

Steve puts his hands on Bucky's shoulders and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. "You need to get healthy so we can fucking destroy them."

"Then tell me how to do that. Because I can't move on until I know they can't..." Bucky purses his lips together. "Until I know they can't hurt anyone else."

"That's what you're doing. That's why you're here. You're gonna pull together and make me look like a goddamn shame." A little Brooklyn slips in as Steve's hands squeeze Bucky's shoulders.

Bucky nods against Steve's forehead. "So when do I have to start seeing the shrink?" Is a huge step for him just to say that. People in his day didn't get that kind of help unless there was something seriously wrong. He tells himself it's different now, but it's hard to get rid of that twang of feeling like he's admitting he's crazy.

"It's not like it used to be. Its more like going to a doctor cause you're hurt." Steve smiles encouragingly. "I went to one for a few months. He helped me figure out how to live in this new age and helped me cope with my losses."

"That's great, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh." Mild blush. "Thursday. I can be here, if you want. Loki will be mad, but I'll deal with it."

"And do what, hold my hand?" he jokes. "I'll be okay. And I'll see you the next day or the day after right?"

"Yeah. But you can call or text or whatever if you need me, right?" Steve may actually be more nervous than Bucky.

"Sure. Absolutely."

Steve nods. "That applies all the time. Nightmare at 3am? I'll answer. Beat Clint at Mario kart? That too. Anything, anytime."

Bucky laughs at the Mario Kart comment. "Careful. You're gonna get sick of me."

"It's been nearly a century and I'm not yet." He wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulder and tugs him away. "C'mon, let's stop wallowing in the past."

A wicked gleam comes into Bucky's eyes. "Hey, give me Loki's number."

"You're not going to harass him, are you? Because I'll let him turn you into a toad."

Bucky tilts his head as though saying 'me?'. "Maybe a little. Just a picture here or there."

"Just know I won't hold him back if you piss him off." Steve shrugs and tells Bucky the number.

Bucky puts it into his phone. He immediately takes a selfie of him and Steve and sends it to Loki.

Steve shakes his head with a grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were starting to like him."

"You and Natasha keep telling me he's family. I figure I better start acting like it."

"Thank you." That earns Bucky a tight hug.

Bucky shrugs. "Yeah yeah." He looks around again. "Don't move to this neighborhood. Not sure I could take it."

"I don't plan to." Steve starts walking again, slowly. "Home is... Well, home is a little house in Washington now, to be honest."

"So why look for places here? No one seems to mind having you at the tower. Not too much anyway."

"Loki wants it, mostly." Steve crosses his arms, looking down. "I've been pushing him so much, I just end up caving when he wants something."

Bucky looks at him. "So... You don't want it?"

"It'll be nice, but I'm not sure we need it. But when I remember how much he's given up for me? What's a half hour drive to the tower, really?" He shrugs.

Bucky starts walking. "I guess you guys are here a lot?"

Steve nods. "Often enough. Tony's been trying to get me to move here, but I don't really want to. New York is just. It's not home. Not anymore."

"I get it. Maybe, if I ever earn the right to be an Avenger, I'll start a west coast division." Bucky smirks.

"I would love to see that." Steve looks at Bucky with fondness and pride. "When you do it."

He nods. "And when I do, a lot more girls on my team." He winks at Steve.

"Unhuh." Steve chuckles. "You'll be too distracted to fight."

"I'd supervise, let them do all the fighting." They both know this is bullshit, but it feels familiar, comfortable. The ache in Bucky's chest hurts less because of it.

"You know, there's laws against that sort of supervision now." Steve's really missed the old banter.

"Well how am I supposed to evaluate their performance if I don't observe?" Bucky grins. "You know I like to be thorough."

"Yeah, right. You ever actually get any of those girls in past all the way to bed?" Steve teases.

"A gentleman does _not_ kiss and tell."

Steve snorts. "When did you become a gentleman?"

Bucky bumps against Steve's shoulder. "Who says I'm not a gentleman? Punk."

"Your manners. Jerk." Steve bumps back. Hard. Then he grins and starts jogging. An obvious challenge, Bucky runs after him. Steve makes it as far as the grassy field of a park before he slows enough to let Bucky catch him.

"Tag." Bucky touches his shoulder.

Steve laughs, stopping and nudging Bucky. "Who woulda ever thought I'd outrun you?"

"Not me. But I've never been happier to be beat by anyone." He looks at Steve. "I wish your ma could've seen ya the way you are now."

"I know she's proud. I know she's looking down from heaven. She guides me still." Steve gets a serene look, turning his head skywards.

"Yeah." Bucky lost a lot of his faith during the war. No not lost. It was redirected to Steve and the men in his unit.

Steve sighs. "Of course I miss her constantly. She's one of many, but she's closest."

"I know, buddy." He looks around again. "Race you across the Brooklyn Bridge?"

"You're on." Steve takes off running, but he doesn't stay on the roads, using cars and walls and anything in his way as running surface.

Bucky is on his heels the entire way, sometimes using the same path, sometimes making one of his own. He's more graceful than Steve, probably because he's been able to run his entire life.

Steve is laughing as he slows at the end of the bridge. "That's amazing."

"Damn that felt good." Bucky bumps Steve's shoulder.

"It's nice to have someone keep up." Steve grins.

"We're doing this every Saturday we're in the same town," Bucky decides.

"Gladly, if it keeps you out of trouble."

Bucky gives him a smirk that says very little could keep him out of trouble. "Alright, I need water and then beer."

"Pub or tower?" Hands on hips, Steve scans their surroundings.

"Pub."

He nods. "Seems to be one down the road. Will it do?"

"It'll do." Bucky heads towards it. "So none of your super friends are a challenge for you?"

"They're all challenges, just in different ways." Steve smirks. "Challenge Thor sometime."

"Loki's brother, right?"

"Yeah. Spar with him, see how long you last. Remember to say no powers."

"So, what, he isn't around much?" Bucky wonders what the brothers are like together.

Steve shrugs. "Currently staying with his girlfriend in London. Loki was talking about visiting soon." He doesn't exactly sound thrilled about it.

"Haven't spent much time apart, huh?"

"Hmmn? No. Mostly I'm worried, though. Loki's mortal now. If they get into a fight, Thor could really hurt him." He rubs his arms.

Bucky figures it must be a complex relationship if them being on opposite sides of the Battle of New York is any indication. He thinks about Steve's concern. "So call him and remind him not to." 

"I already asked once. I just." He laughs harshly. "I don't want to treat him like he's this fragile thing, yet I feel like he is."

"Now you know how I felt when we were growing up." Bucky opens the door to the pub and let's Steve go in first.

They find a table in a dark corner and order waters and a pitcher of beer. "Yeah? Sorry I stressed you out so much, then."

Bucky shrugs. "Small price to pay. How's Loki handling his new-found fragility?" 

Steve smiles fondly. "I think he forgets, sometimes. But he's really shy about bruising or injuries and hides them with magic."

"Probably doesn't want you to worry."

"No it's..." He remembers what Loki told him. "It's pride, of a sort. He hides them from himself."

"You two must make a pair. Pride for miles." Bucky gulps down his water.

"Shut up." Steve lightly kicks Bucky under the table.

"I don't hear you denying it."

"You wouldn't listen anyway." He starts pouring beer. "Jealousy aside, you like him, though, right? You think I made an okay choice in asking him to marry me?"

Bucky shrugs and stares at his beer. "You're my best friend. No one's good enough for you."

Steve blushes slightly. "Not even a god, huh? Well, I know the only dame I want for you is one that makes you smile every time you say her name."

"Yeah." He gulps half his beer.

"She'll be the type to tie you to the headboard and leave for a beer before returning to fuck you silly." Steve teases.

Bucky's eyes shoot up. "Is that what Loki does to you?"

"Nope." Steve smirks. "What was it you said? A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Tease."

"I'm pretty sure you don't want me to tell you about my sex life." Steve eyes him.

"You're right. I don't." He turns the glass in his hands.

Steve watches him and frowns. "You okay? Did I go too far?"

"Nah. Just... Is it me, or is the future loud. Like, sometimes I can't hear myself think. And I have all these memories jumbled in my head. And ever since that day, it was you who reminded me who I was, who brought me some sense of...quiet."

"I get that. It was really bad at first. My psychiatrist helped me deal with it, so it's not so bad anymore." He smiles a bit ruefully. "It's hard to learn how to be happy."

"Yeah." Bucky downs the rest of his beer and pours another. "I really wish I could get drunk."

"I tried, once, I really did. It was shit." Steve shakes his head.

"Yeah." He looks at his beer. "I should be grateful, right? I should be grateful to be alive."

"Death might've been less painful." Steve half shrugs. "God gave you back to me. I'm grateful. You don't need to be."

"Good. 'Cause not a day goes by that I don't wish I had died in the fall."

"It starts to pass. Eventually." He puts a hand on Bucky's wrist. "You're strong enough to do this."

Bucky moves his hand away. He takes a drink of his beer. Then he puts on a smile and says, "So the Dodgers really aren't in Brooklyn anymore?"

"They're still the best." Steve defends.

"Which is why I want to move to California."

Steve shakes his head. "So far, Bucky. I only just got you back."

Bucky shrugs. "Wouldn't be for a long time yet anyway." His eyes return to his beer. "Gotta get a clean bill of health first." He drinks.

"You'll be fit in no time, I'm sure of it." Steve reassures with a hand on Bucky's arm. "Then you can go where ever you want as long as you promise to keep in touch."

"If only to be sure you don't get worried and start searching for me." There's a small smile on his lips.

"Well, you do take all the stupid with you. I got to make sure you stay out of trouble." Steve winks.

"You're rewriting history, pal. All the trouble I used to get into was caused by you. At least until I joined the army."

"But we can handle the trouble together. You got stuck without me." Steve chuckles. "Though I admit, I got pretty stuck without you, too."

Bucky looks at Steve and shakes his head. "We're a hell of a pair. Who'd a thunk we'd both end up here, you looking like a Greek God and me lookin' like something out of a science fiction book."

Steve ducks his head, a mild blush from the compliment. "God works in mysterious ways. But don't sell yourself short. You've always been damn handsome, getting all the gals. I just finally caught up."

"It's about time, too." Bucky shakes his head. "And of all the gals in the world, you choose a guy who tried to kill you. You've got issues."

"Maybe." The blushing intensifies. "But considering you've tried to kill me, I know it's not always personal. And he... Well, how do I say this? It's like he combines all my favourite people but then makes it his own."

"As long as he makes you happy."

"He does, he really does." Steve looks up to meet Bucky's eyes. "Now it's your turn to find happiness, whether with a partner or not. I miss your easy smile, but I'm glad to see you can still find one."

There's that small smile again. It's almost apologetic. "Best not to rush anything right? I should probably figure out who I am first." Plus he needs to get over his current crush as confusing as it is.

Steve nods. "Yeah. Guess that's true. But I'm here for you. 100%."

Is a nice sentiment, but it feels like a lie. Bucky is pretty sure it's more like 85%. "Thanks."

"I mean it, buddy. Even if it means fighting with Lo' again, I'll be here if you need me." Steve presses his lips together. He feels like he's in trouble even for offering.

"I appreciate it." Bucky holds up the beer. "At least beer hasn't changed too much. Though some of it is kinda fancy."

Steve huffs a sigh. "That's true. And food seems nicer, less boiled. I like that."

"Yeah. And plentiful. That's cool."

"You constantly starving like me? Or did hydra fix that issue?" Steve is more than a little curious how they compare physically now.

"Almost always. Like every two hours depending on how much I eat before."

"Right? And your memories, are they super vibrant? Like you're watching them right now?"

Bucky's brow furrow. He shakes his head. "The recent ones are. But the ones from before always feel just out of reach. But that's probably from the mind wipes they gave me."

Steve frowns. "Of course. I'm sorry." After a pause, he asks. "Do you ever forget your own strength? I should probably warn you about sex..."

Bucky immediately thinks of Natasha. She seemed fine during and agreed. He realizes he needs to respond somehow. "Metal arm. Makes it a little difficult to forget."

"Still, not all of you is metal. It just might feel like it to someone fully human." He licks his lips and ducks his head. "I always have to remember to restrain myself. The few times I didn't were... Not great."

Bucky really doesn't want to have this conversation. But Steve is his best friend. "Oh?"

"I hurt him, okay?" Steve isn't really comfortable saying more than that. "I'm just trying to warn you to be careful if and when you find someone."

"Yeah. Okay." Bucky is restrained enough not to note that they wouldn't have that problem if they were together.

Steve has coloured somewhat, he knows the conversation has ventured onto dangerous ground. "Should I set you up with some of the same history reading I did when I woke?"

Appreciating the change in topic, Bucky says he'd like that.

"Sure. I'll make it a little more interesting for you. Throw in some films." Steve smiles. He remembers the tedious monotony well.

Bucky smiles. He remembers the doodles Steve would make in his notebooks then always ask Bucky for help studying. "Didn't have my notes to cheat off of?"

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "I'll have to see if some of the exact files I used are still around for you." Oh, yes, there were doodles.

"Left some art work did ya?" Bucky raises an eyebrow. "You realize someone could make a quick buck with those? Maybe after I'm done I'll sell them on one of those Internet sites."

"Feel free. I'm working on a project to sell some of my own work, though." Steve shrugs. "Loki has insisted we display a bunch of my work at the wedding. Can you believe that?"

"Is this you being upset or being secretly pleased?"

Steve blushes, being caught. "Pleased."

Bucky laughs. "Mr. Modest."

"When we first started talking, I did a small sketch for Loki. Just his hands." Steve looks into the distance as he recalls it, recalls Loki's face. "He carried it with him constantly after that, always tucked into his pants. I'm not sure he wanted me to know, but I often saw that bit of paper sticking over the hem. I would ask myself how could a silly little hand sketch be so important to him?"

Bucky remembers that look. He remembers that look from when Steve used to talk about Peggy. He shrugs. "Guess you're a better artist than you think. Which I'd like to point out I've been telling you since we were kids."

Steve nods. "You're gonna have to start posing for me again, now that you're back."

He rolls his eyes. "Never understood why you'd want to draw me. Especially now you got a boyfriend."

"Because I like to draw all the important people in my life, jerk."

"Punk."

Steve laughs. "So do we get another pitcher or head back to the chaos?"

Bucky groans. "Do we have to go back?"

"Eventually. Unless you want Tony and Loki hunting us down. Or, heaven forbid, Natasha." Steve pretends to shiver.

The corner of Bucky's mouth quirks up at the mention of her name. "Guess we better get going then."

"Right." They head back to the car and eventually the tower, heading up towards the common rooms. Clint and Natasha play video games, Bruce serving as her seat while he reads a tablet.

Bruce is the only one to look up. "Hey. What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, you know. Visiting our old haunts." Steve shrugs.

"Yes!" Clint finally beat Natasha in the video game fight.

Natasha sets down her controller calmly, then smiles at Steve and Bucky. "Your dinosaur caves still there?"

"Yep." Bucky picks up the controller. "Fossilized and redecorated. Those damn mammals ruined everything." He changes the character, silently challenging Clint to a match.

Steve smiles, shaking his head though he really is happy about it. "And have you just wasted the day on video games Natasha?"

"I'm also bonding with Bruce, see?" She shifts how she's sitting on him.

Steve nods, eyebrow raised.

Bruce smiles. "Video games. All day. I keep trying to convince them to watch a movie instead, but they refuse."

"It's for our hand eye coordination." Natasha smirks. "Clint swears by it.'

Clint is too busy beating up Bucky's character to reply. But just as he's just about to win, Bucky makes a comeback and swiftly knocks out Clint. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Steve laughs. "Yes, I can tell."

"Clint, you were just beaten by a caveman!" Natasha reaches over and punches him in the shoulder.

"Cavemen are very good at hand-eye coordination," Bucky points out. 

"Yeah? I call it beginners luck." She steals Clint's control and picks out her character.

"Oh you're on."

Steve sighs and turns back to Bruce. "Loki back yet?"

"Not that I know of. It's still early yet, though."

Nodding, Steve texts Loki to say where he is then he sits next to Bruce

Bucky doesn't even pretend to be helpless this time. He and Natasha are locked in fierce battle. It gets so intense that his thumbs go straight through the buttons. "Shit. Sorry," he says looking at the ruined controller.

Natasha uses the distraction to win. Her arms lift in a victory pose. "Black Widow dominates all men!"

Clint shakes his head. "He'd've beat you if he hadn't fucked up the controller."

Steve rolls his eyes at her antics. "No worries, Thor goes through these like candy." Steve hands Bucky a new controller from a drawer beneath the TV.

Natasha glares at Clint.

"Thanks." Bucky isn't sure what to do next. Clint hooks it up for him.

Bruce gives a small smile. "Bucky, you'll find some of us can be very competitive."

"Something tells me 'very' is an understatement."

"Let's go again. I need to prove Clint wrong." Natasha smirks.

"You got it. I'll try to be more gentle with this thing." He picks out the same character. They go again. His thumbs fly over the controller, and he's able to match her pretty well.

She still manages to win, but only just. "Not bad, big brother. Certainly more of a challenge than Barton."

Steve perks at her calling Bucky 'big brother' he finds it cute, but also takes it as a sign of acceptance.

"I'd say it's pretty damn good for a caveman." Bucky gets up. "Anyone hungry?"

"Always." Steve grins.

"Yes!" Clint shouts.

Natasha shakes her head. "Not yet. Besides, its my turn to take Bruce out."

Bruce chuckles. "She says that as though she actually pays. But we both know she charges it to Tony."

"Well, it's not like I have a shield account anymore." She has no shame.

Steve laughs. "At least she offers to pay. I never get that courtesy."

Natasha gives him a look. "You're supposed to care for your little sister."

Two kittens run out of the hall and to their father. "They missed you," Loki explains as he follows them. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Steve scoops the kittens up, giving them snuggles and kisses. Then Natasha steals one. He smiles at Loki. "Just get back? Any luck?"

Loki shrugs. "The one from this morning and another this afternoon, but it's a fixer-upper." He sits in Steve's lap. "How goes it here?"

Natasha holds the kitten out for Bucky, after giving it s kiss.

"I think we were just talking food." He wraps his arms around Loki, plopping a kitten in his lap, and kisses his neck.

Bucky takes the all black one from Natasha and holds it in his metal hand so his normal one can pet it. "We can always let Widow here have Tony buy us dinner."

"I like how you think," Clint says.

Loki concentrates on Smudge to avoid rolling his eyes.

"I suppose I could." She leans back against Bruce.

"But what to get?" Steve wonders, resting his cheek on Loki's shoulder.

"If we do, we should at least invite him and Pepper," Bruce says.

"You heard the man, JARVIS." Natasha calls to the AI before getting up to find their take out menus.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Free food." Bucky nods his appreciation. "Gotta love it. Especially with our appetites." He smiles at Steve.

Loki holds Steve. "Did you talk to Tony?"

Steve nods at Bucky before turning to Loki. "About the wedding? I've been out all day and haven't seen him yet."

"It's fine. I should probably do it anyway."

"No, baby, let me. You worry too much as is." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"Together? I'm better when I'm with you anyway."

"Sure." He gives Loki a light squeeze.

"What's going on?" Bruce asks.

"Okay, so. Thai? Chinese? Fried chicken? Pizza? Burgers? Indian? Shawarma? Or ...a different pizza place?" Natasha reads out the menus as she spreads them out to be seen.

"Wedding planning stuff." Steve smiles at Bruce. "Nothing to worry about."

"Not wedding planning stuff. Party stuff." Loki furrows his brow. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"The possibility of having the wedding here? We did discuss that." Steve blushes slightly at the misunderstanding.

"Oh. That. I just assumed he wouldn't have a problem with it." He kisses Steve's nose. "We'll do both."

Steve nods.

JARVIS informs them that Tony and Pepper will join them but only if they get Indian.

"Ooh." Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Worth it?"

"I can always do Indian," Bruce says.

"If you want to feed me, I will eat." Steve adds.

Natasha is nodding, looking at the menu.

Bucky shrugs. "I've never had Indian."

Steve grins. "Perfect excuse. Order away, Tash."

Clint nods. "Do it."

After looking at the menu again, she shrugs and uses JARVIS to just order two of everything.

"Sounds great, what will you guys eat?" Steve teases.

Loki chuckles. "He isn't lying. The local restaurants in DC love us."

"In fairness, it took us 3 meals to finish the Chinese menu." Its a weak defense at best.

Natasha looks at Bruce. "Yet another reason I'm a better catch than Steve."

"Steve was never an option for me. No offense," Bruce adds to the super soldier.

"None taken. You like the ladies and I can't say I blame you." Steve smiles.

"I like one lady in particular." The scientist smiles at Natasha.

Natasha takes the hint and moves back to sit in his lap again.

Steve nods. "Probably for the best. Shed likely kill the competition."

"I know how she feels," Loki whispers in Steve's ear. Steve squeezes him again, reassuring him.

Loki pulls away. "So Bucky, I got the information from the hostess. I'll be sure she's invited."

"Thanks. I guess we'll get to see if my 1940s moves work in 2015."

Steve laughs. "Oh, Buck. You don't have me as an excuse to have two girls anymore, what will you do?"

"Give one to me," Clint replies. "Not that I can't get one on my own."

Natasha snorts. "No, you can get them. It's holding on that's the problem."

Clint shrugs. He can't exactly refute that.

"You could always try guys?" Steve suggests, half joking.

"Thanks but no thanks. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

A shrug. "Your loss." And Loki gets another kiss on the neck.

"Movie night or game night?" Bruce asks.

"Monster movies. The old ones." Natasha suggests.

"Mmn. Could be fun. Or do you want us time, darling?" Steve nuzzles Loki's cheek.

"Movies is fine. Then the kittens can stay."

"Kaiju or classic?" Bruce asks.

Clint raises his hand. "I vote kaiju."

"I want Nosferatu and Frankenstein." Natasha turns to look at Bruce. "I can pretend to be scared and move closer."

"What about king Kong? That Fay Wray was a complete hottie." Steve winks.

Bruce chuckles. He strokes her cheek. "I'm pretty sure Hulk is the only thing that scares you."

Clint nods. "King Kong is kaiju-esque. I'm game."

Natasha leans into his touch with a small smirk. "All I'll admit, anyway."

"King Kong original version it is. Unless there are any objections..."

"Original version? They remade it?" Bucky can't believe it.

"Twice," Clint tells him. "1970s and 2000s. But the classic is the best."

"Classic is always best." Steve points out.

"I don't know. The Invasion of the Body Snatchers remake is pretty damn good," Clint replies.

Bruce grabs the remote and starts searching for the movie.

Steve shakes his head. "Can't say I even want to see that one."

Bucky sits and gently puts the kitten in his lap.

Natasha stretches. "Ah, movie night with all my boys."

Clint turns and looks at her. "Weren't you the one insisting we get another girl?"

"Yup. I still think we could use more boobs around here. Though, Steve makes a good effort for me." She grins mischievously.

"Hey!" Steve pokes her. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She wiggles away. "Nothing, nothing."

Loki shares her grin. "Just say the word, darling, and I'll give any one of these gents breasts."

"Sure you wouldn't rather give Tash a cock?" He tilts his head. "Mind she might get too distracted by it."

"And weaken her? I wouldn't dream of it." Loki winks at Natasha.

Natasha grins. "I knew you were on my side."

Steve sighs. "Tash, no stealing my boyfriend. You have one already.'

"That's right," Bruce says. "And I'm not giving you back."

Natasha laughs. "I'd say I want two, but Bruce is more than enough." She turns to wrap her arms around his neck.

Tony and Pepper enter the room, pushing a tray loaded with food. "What, you order the whole restaurant?" Tony ask snidely.

"Twice," Clint answers.

Loki gets up. "Thank you, Tony. Steve and Bucky are hungry."

"Uhhuh." Tony brings the cart towards the kitchen. "Well, eat up. Don't let my money go to waste."

Pepper asks. "Are we doing beer or wine or non-alcoholic?"

Clint, remembering how he felt this morning, gets up to get a soda.

"Don't worry, Pepper. We'll get our own. just enjoy yourself." Steve smiles at her.

"I don't care what Tony says, I like you, Steve." She kisses the top of his head. "I see we have your little babies with us again."

"They get grumpy home alone. Like their mother." Steve looks up at her.

"Well they're welcome to visit any time."

Everyone gets up and starts fixing plates and getting drinks.

Loki moves towards Tony. He gets the billionaire's attention. "I've been thinking."

Tony looks at him. " Now what? "

"The party you wish to throw me. First, I have the list of guests I'd like to invite. I'll send them along tomorrow. Second, I think it would make more sense for it to be a party to welcome the new Avengers instead."

Tony considers this. "It'll be a welcome home party. So for you and Bucky, too." He decides.

Steve takes advantage of being free to stretch and get food for them both. He hands Loki his and stands near by.

"Fair enough. Does this mean you're already planning another party for the new additions?"

"When each moves in." Tony crosses his arms.

Loki smiles. "You do like to spoil people."

Tony shrugs. "Someone has to."

"And who spoils you?" the former god wonders.

"Pepper." He grins.

Steve steps up, handing Loki a plate of food. "Darling."

"Hey, Spangles." Tony looks over. "Will your buddy let me play with his arm?"

"Uh. Ask him?" Steve makes a face. He doubts it.

Tony shrugs. "Sure."

Loki licks his lips. "Speaking of spoiling people, we have a potential favor to ask." He waits for Tony's reaction.

Tony looks between them. "Ask."

Loki glances at Steve before saying, "Should we not find a venue for the wedding, we were hoping you'd agree to let us have it here, on the roof of the tower."

Steve nods and adds. "We'll take care of any set up or clean up."

Tony looks almost insulted. "Of course. You didn't have to ask." He waves a hand. "Now I need to get some tikka masala before it's gone. Excuse me."

Loki blinks. "Well that was easy."

"Uh. Yeah." Steve's a little stunned. "Think he secretly wants it here?"

"You know him better than I. But an Avengers wedding in Avengers Tower? You must admit, it is a headline grabber." Loki lightly bumps into Steve's shoulder. "Not to mention how much he loves you and how he tends to show his love by providing things."

"True." Steve smiles at Loki. "We're getting married."

Loki smiles softly back. "We're getting married."

A kiss on the cheek, the Steve is ushering Loki back to the group. "Time to eat, dear. We don't want you getting hangry."

"Hangry?" Bucky figures it's another modern term. Bruce explains what it is. "Huh. I'll have to use that."

Steve finds a seat and pulls Loki next to him. "Loki is very prone to it. But I don't mind feeding him." He gives another kiss to the cheek.

"And I am very thankful to be fed." Loki kisses Steve's lips then starts to eat.

Pepper looks at Bucky and starts asking about his day and how well he's adjusting. He tries to be polite and tells them about Brooklyn and how it isn't the same.

Natasha leans over to pat him on the shoulder. "You've changed, too, it makes sense."

Bucky nods. "Guess it would have felt like that even just after the war. But at least there would have been more familiar faces than this guy's." He gestures at Steve.

Tony sits on the arm of Steve and Loki's couch, nodding as he eats. "Say, Barnes, can I get a look at your arm sometime? You're gonna need someone to maintain it now."

Steve looks up at Tony. He hadnt even thought of that aspect.

Bucky looks at his metal arm. "Uh yeah. The skin around the metal has a tendency to get irritated. Think you might be able to help with that?"

"Maybe. It might be the metal itself. We'll look at it. Bruce?" Tony looks at his partner.

Bruce turns. "Yes?" He had been distracted by Natasha eating and hadn't been listening. Once Tony repeats everything, he nods. "Yeah. We'll look into it."

"Not tonight." Natasha reminds them both. "You can play in the morning."

"But mom." Tony whines.

"No. Morning." Natasha is firm.

"Thank you, Natasha." Pepper is happy to have an ally. "We should do a spa day."

"Yes. Let's. Loki? Steve? You're sometimes girls, want in?" Natasha winks.

Steve shrugs, looking at Loki. "I'm okay, really. You two can have fun."

"I'd like to join if the invitation is real," Loki answers.

Pepper smiles. "Absolutely. You can tell us all of Steve's deepest darkest secrets."

Steve shakes his head. "Nothing deep or dark about me."

"Right." Natasha laughs.

Loki just smiles as though he knows better.

Steve takes their plates, now empty, and fetches those around them. "How about that movie? Did you find it."

"Ready." Bruce wraps an arm around Natasha. He waits for everyone to settle in. The lights dim, and the movie starts.

Natasha rests against him, head on his shoulder.

Steve returns from putting the dishes in the kitchen and settles himself onto Loki's lap, but not without a kiss first.

Even Tony gets the idea from the other couples, pulling Pepper into a chair with him.

Bucky looks at Clint and wiggles his eyebrows. Clint looks at Bucky. "I'm so not drunk enough to go there."

Everyone stays relatively quiet through the movie. Natasha actually manages to fall asleep. Steve notices and amusedly points it out to Loki. The former god smiles at her then turns his attention back to the movie.

Steve seriously considers a nap, himself. He's comfortable and safe and surrounded by those he loves. He feels his eyelids start to droop. Loki holds him, stroking his back. As the movie ends and the lights return, Steve blinks awake with a yawn. "I guess I missed it?"

Natasha sleeps through the change, which is rather unlike her.

Bruce carries her to his bed after saying a soft good night to everyone. She wakens when he sets her down, but she's very confused. "What? What happened?"

"You feel asleep." He starts undressing her just enough so she'll be comfortable.

She moves just enough to help him. "Did I?" She frowns. It's not like her at all to relax in company.

"You did. You had a hard day virtually beating up Clint and Bucky." He guides her under the covers and kisses her forehead.

"Must be it." She's certainly not going to blame the continued soreness between her hips. "Aren't you joining me?"

"Yes. Just going to brush my teeth first." Bruce disappears into the bathroom.

Natasha relaxes into the bed and contemplates feeling guilty. Bruce is so sweet.

He returns to her in boxer sorts and climbs into bed. Wrapping his arms around her and snuggling, he kisses her neck.

"Mmn. Bruce? I've been thinking, about Steve and Loki." She leans closer, her hands against his chest. "If I did something potentially very stupid to help a friend, could you forgive me?"

Bruce considers. "Did it help the friend? If it helped, then I'd like to think I would."

"I'm just thinking about how willing Steve is to do absolutely anything for Bucky. I wouldn't be able to stand it, if I was Loki." She presses her ear against his chest to hear his heart.

"If I were Loki, I'd try to understand, and I'd hope Steve wouldn't do _anything_." Bruce frowns. "If it came down to it, Steve would have to choose who is more important and hope the other understands."

Natasha nods. "I can't help but wonder what it's like for Steve, either. I'm not sure there's even one person I'd die for, and he has two."

Bruce gives her a little squeeze.

Natasha's voice is low. "I want to be good, like him. He's so selfless, though. I can't fathom it."

"No one is asking you to be him. I'm definitely not." Bruce kisses her neck again.

"I appreciate that. You've been so good to me." She tilts her head to catch his mouth with hers.

He kisses her gladly but can't help feeling there may be more to this. "You okay?"

"Still deciding, ask me tomorrow."

Bruce kisses her shoulder and tells her to sleep. Visions of bringing her breakfast in bed play out in his mind as he closes his eyes.

She sighs and resolves to be the woman Bruce deserves as she falls asleep.


	69. Other Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha admits her misdeeds and suffers the consequences.

Loki lies in bed and listens to Steve's heart beating. The morning light is just starting to come into the room. Steve's breathing changes and his hand goes to Loki's hair, petting gently. "You awake, darling?"

"Mm-hmm." His lips kiss Steve's chest before he again rests his head to listen to the steady heartbeat.

"Thinking?"

"Trying not to."

"Ah." He falls silent, allowing the early morning quiet to surround them

"Are you thinking?"

"Mmhmmn. Thinking 'bout how lucky I am." His fingers trail down Loki's spine.

"We are lucky, aren't we."

"Blessed." Steve lets out a happy sigh. "You know something will break this, if the watchers are still there."

"Break this?" Loki assumes Steve is talking about some new issue or villain but wants to be sure.

"This peace. Well, relative peace. But I'm not going to risk luck by saying anything." He presses his lips together

Loki smiles and decides not to mention that Steve already has said something. "Breakfast? Or bed a bit longer."

"Bed forever." Steve jokes. "If anyone wants me they'll have to come lay down."

"And now I have an image of every Avenger coming in here and piling up on the bed."

"Mmn, comfy." Steve laughs.

"You sure about that?" Loki rests his chin on Steve's chest and looks up at him. "Some of you are rather bony."

Steve gives him a disbelieving look. "I'm pretty sure you're the boniest of all of us."

A pink tongue appears from between Loki's lips.

Steve starts laughing again. "I love you, bones and all."

A mischievous little smile appears. "I know one bone in particular you love." He grinds just a little against Steve.

Steve purrs in response. "You would be correct, sir."

"Of course I would." Loki lays his head back on Steve's chest and makes no further move.

Steve shrugs, stroking Loki's back. "Are you happy, love? Really?"

"I'm happy. Really. I have you, don't I?"

"That's enough?" Steve seems so insecure.

Loki again looks up at him. "It was enough to make me leave my past behind. And I don't regret that, not for a moment." Green eyes look up. "I regret losing my strength but that's all. And that's mainly because I can't keep up with you anymore."

"Oh, baby." Steve shifts to better look at Loki. "You keep up in all the most important ways. And I have to chase after you when it comes to that clever mind of yours."

Loki's response is to take Steve's hand and kiss the fingers. "Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"I think so. I think things will be okay." He sounds more hopeful.

"And are you spending today with Bucky again?"

"At least some. Maybe not all." He'd like some time with Tony and maybe Natasha.

Loki's eyes slide away from Steve's face. They lose focus as though lost in his own mind. His brow furrows slightly.

Steve doesn't like that look. "What? Is that bad?"

"Hmm?" His focus returns to Steve. "No. Thinking. Does it make sense for us to live in Brooklyn?"

"Permanently? Well, I know a lot of people who'd like us here." It's Steve's turn to furrow his brows.

"No. I meant the apartment. Do you want to live here?"

"I'm happy either way. The apartment gives us more privacy, but this is more convenient." He pauses. "If you're worried about money, don't be."

"I'm not." Loki furrows his brow again. "The commute is long. And you'd miss the little moments with your friends if we were in an apartment." He looks directly at Steve. "But we'll still live in DC."

"Yes." Steve agrees fully. "Just a place to stay while we're in town. Which is a lot right now, but will decrease as Bucky gets better."

"So we'll continue to stay here when we're in New York." Loki wants to be very clear about what they're agreeing to.

"Yes, if that's what you want, I'm happy."

Loki sighs. "It's not what I want, but it makes the most sense."

"We could redecorate, would that help?" Steve looks around.

"No, it wouldn't."

"Sorry." Steve shrugs. "Maybe it's better that it's not too homey. We wouldn't want to get attached."

"Well that frees my day up. I think I'll go home and spend time with our babies." Loki draws a pattern on Steve's skin. "Don't forget to invite Sam to dinner."

"Wait. No Loki time?" Steve looks heart broken.

"I figured you'd be busy."

"Call me greedy, but I still want time with you." He rolls them over, so he's crouched over Loki. "You're mine and I want to keep you here forever."

Loki strokes the face above his. "A beautiful lie. I love you for it."

Steve's face scrunches up. "What lie?"

"That you want to keep me here forever."

"I do. It won't happen, but I want it." He leans in for a kiss. Loki receives the kiss happily. He wraps his arms around Steve's neck. Steve keeps kissing and why not? Maybe he'll spend the morning kissing Loki. Bucky can find someone else.

"You're starting to convince me," Loki says between kisses.

"Not trying, just need you." More kisses follow, slow but hungry.

Loki's hands start exploring. They travel over the broad chest and move over the muscular back.

Steve's thigh caresses Loki's as he starts to trail the kisses down. That, of course, is when there's a knock at the door. "Oh for fuck's sake." Steve curses under his breath before getting up and pulling on some boxers to answer.

"And that is how we know we're in Avengers Tower," Loki says as he stares up at the ceiling.

Natasha stands at the door in yoga wear. "Workout?" There is something behind her eyes though that indicates that isn't what she really wants.

"Can it wait?" He sounds little desperate but they all know he'll go with her.

Natasha's eyes take in the scene, Loki on the bed, the first hints of an erection against Steve's underwear. "Yeah. Just meet me there." She turns and starts walking away.

"See you soon." he promises as he shuts the door and turns back to his lover. "I'm sorry."

"I should be used to it by now."

"You really shouldn't." Steve sighs. "Tonight. Promise."

Loki gets up onto his elbows. "At least give me a kiss first."

Steve gives Loki his deepest kiss.

Once Steve leaves, Loki puts on pajama pants and a t-shirt and goes to Bruce's room. He lies down on top of the covers and stares at the ceiling. "We've been abandoned for exercise."

"Have we?" Bruce is slightly concerned.

"It feels like it." His eyes and only his eyes shift to look at Bruce. "You feel differently?"

"I don't think they're exercising." Bruce sighs. "I need coffee."

"What do you think they're doing?"

Bruce shrugs. "Talking. She trusts him." The words sound a bit bitter.

Loki gets up. "Let's get you some coffee. We can have our own talk."

Bruce nods, following along to the kitchen. There's a fresh pot and he helps himself.

Still not a coffee drinker, Loki makes tea for himself. "So has the return of Bucky affected you at all?"

"Aside from playing MD? Not too much. Natasha seems upset by it, though."

"No doubt because she sees what it's doing to Steve." He leans against the counter. "I don't know how you do it, Bruce, how you work here and live here and deal with everyone's drama." Loki takes a breath then quietly says, "If I were you, I would have left long ago."

Bruce shrugs. "I just try not to get too involved. I'm used to laying low."

"I really should try that," Loki says. "But somehow I always end up being a lightning rod." He shrugs as though resigned to his fate and continues with his tea.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Natasha is at the punching bag when Steve arrives. She's primarily using her arms and fists, but sometimes she throws in a kick for good measure.

"That bad, huh?" He crosses his arms and tilts his head as he looks at her.

She looks at him then looks at the clock. "Well that was a lot faster than I anticipated. I can't imagine Loki was left satisfied."

"We didn't..." He shakes his head. "We'll catch up later."

The corners of her mouth turn down ever so slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. It happens." He takes a seat on a near by bench. "What's up?"

She starts to hit the bag again. "Just thought maybe we could spar a bit."

"Sure." He rises again, starts stretching. Natasha waits for him, trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject. He stands before her, ready. "You good?"

"Yes." Natasha gets into position and makes the first move.

Steve stops it easily, turning it back on her. He remembers to hold back so he won't hurt her, though.

A few minutes of this, and Natasha is feeling comfortable enough to start speaking. "Hypothetically speaking, say the only way to help someone was to have sex with them. Would you do it? And would you consider that cheating?"

"If it were the only way?" He looks at her. "I'd probably talk it out with Loki first, make sure he was okay, but probably. Though I doubt it'd ever be the only way."

She concentrates harder on her moves. "If Loki did that without talking to you first, would you want to know?"

Steve seriously considers that, earning a punch in the process. "Yes. I'd want to know. Honesty is what builds our trust."

"And could you really forgive him?"

"For a single indiscretion to help another? Yes. It would be the breach in honesty that took longest."

She nods, still unable to look in his eyes. "Even if you had just starting seeing him?"

"It would've been harder. Our trust was hard to build." He puts her in a hold. "So what exactly did you do?"

She struggles to get out but doesn't really try that hard. Finally she slumps. "I let Bucky fuck me."

Steve takes a slow breath. He knows when it had to have been, and it really did seem to help him. "Well, it's nice to see you actually feel guilty about it. You don't want to hurt Bruce?" He releases the hold, morphing it to a hug.

"I don't want to hurt Bruce. But I don't feel guilty. It was just sex. I'm just not sure he'd see it that way."

"Well, there's two options I see. The first is to keep it from Bruce and pray Bucky has the sense to keep quiet." He raises an eyebrow at that. He will be having a chat with Bucky later. "Or you can be open, explain to Bruce what happened and why and try to use it to build your trust."

She takes a breath knowing which one Steve Rogers would advocate.

"Do you need to practice?" He rubs her back gently.

"Do I be blunt or...? How do I even begin?"

"'Bruce, can we talk?' Is usually good. You can follow it with 'I fucked up' or 'I made a stupid decision'." He smiles slightly, believing that if she's honest Bruce will forgive.

"I don't think it was a stupid decision." She pulls away and finally looks into his eyes. "I've been there. I know what it's like. I gave him what he needed, what Clint gave me then. I just don't want it to hurt Bruce."

Steve considers this. "Perhaps that's the approach you need to take, then?" He takes her hands, holding them between his. "The only mistake would be not talking to him first. And, I know, you've viewed sex as a tool with your training. Remind him of that?" He's suddenly thinking of a kiss they once shared, for safety not lust.

She nods. "Thanks. And sorry I pulled you away from Loki. I know you're going through stuff, too." She gives his hands a squeeze. "If you need to talk."

"we'll be okay." He smiles, but it turns down as he remembers his chat from yesterday. "I have to ask, though, you're okay? Physically? Buck's pretty strong. I've, uh, bruised Loki before, so."

Her eyebrow quirks up. "I'm trying not to walk funny. No one has said anything, so I guess I'm doing a good job."

He tries not to laugh. "I'd offer a massage, but I know two men who'd get jealous. I will be hitting Bucky, though."

"Don't." There is no humor in her eyes. "I could have said something if I wanted."

"You're one crazy and amazing lady, Natasha. If Bruce is dumb enough not to listen to you, send him to me. I know what you did was with your heart in the right place." He opens his arms for a hug.

She practically falls into them and relaxes. "Thanks, big brother."

"Its going to be okay." He reassures. "And I'm proud of you. The Natasha I met 3 years ago wouldn't have cared"

She sighs. "I guess I should go talk to Bruce."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. You want to walk me up? Or are you going to stay here for a bit."

"Need to grab something from my room, actually, before I meet Buck. Maybe give Loki a few more apology kisses." He blushes slightly.

Natasha gives the tiniest of smiles. "Give him a few from me." The elevator ride seems to take forever. She takes controlled breaths as she thinks of her opening line.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek. "My best advice? Don't hide behind one of your personas." They get out and find Loki and Bruce in the kitchen. "Excuse me, I need to borrow this." Steve scoops Loki into his arms to carry bridle-style back to their room.

Natasha stands and looks at Bruce. She looks somehow younger, almost afraid. "We need to talk." She takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom.

He walks with her, he reminds himself to stay calm despite all the worst case scenarios playing in his head. As they reach her room, he stands inside almost awkwardly, not sure how she wants him. Is this a break up? Should be make himself comfortable?

She asks him to sit then sits beside him on the bed. "I've done something you may hate me for. But I really hope you can forgive me."

"This relates to your question last night?" He breathes slowly and takes her hand. "Why don't you explain to me, then we'll decide if I hate you."

She looks at their hands then up into his eyes. "Do you want context first, or should I just blurt it out?"

"Will context keep me from getting angry?" He doesn't mean to threaten, but its a legitimate concern.

"It'll give you my perspective." She tilts her head. "I thought you were always angry."

"At a simmer. I'd rather not turn up the heat." He chews the inside of his lip.

"It's about a Bucky. He's having a hard time connecting. So I... helped him connect." She looks away for a moment but only a moment. "I had sex with him so he'd feel more human."

"I... I'm not sure I heard you right." It hurts like a punch in the gut. He tries to hide it by cleaning his glasses. "Did you just say you tried to humanize Bucky with sex?"

"I didn't try. I did." She is very sure of this.

While Bucky had been more genial, it could easily be due to time spent with Steve. "Oh."

Natasha tries to make him understand. "It was just sex. It didn't mean anything."

"Just sex? Will that be your answer next time, too? Did you tell him that about us?" He shakes his head in disgust, physically pulling away from her.

She realizes it was the wrong thing to say. "Yes he knows about us. And unless there's another super soldier out there still being used by Hydra, there won't be a next time." She adds, "Assuming I won't need to have sex to keep my cover."

"It doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It all sums zero."

"You mean something to me." She's starting to think she should have kept this a secret. "I've had sex with lots of men. I've slept, actually slept in a bed with less than a handful."

Bruce's wheels are turning. He's thinking about her shield profile, about what she does. He's wondering if he really wants to be involved with that? Is it worth it? After all, she didn't have to say anything. "What are you really saying? What are you telling me?"

She looks into his eyes, hoping he sees the sincerity in hers. "I'm saying that you're important to me, so important that I'm telling you the truth. I'm trusting you. And I don't trust easily."

He looks into her eyes then down at her hands before he takes them again. "I don't know what you want me to say. It stings to know you'd go willingly to another bed."

"I want you to say you don't hate me. I want you to say you'll still give us a chance." She squeezes his hands. It's hard not to fall into character, to not be the crying, repentant girlfriend she's sure he wants. Her voice remains strong. The only sadness is in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well. I don't hate you." His answer is slow, as he thinks things through. "I'm not sure I can handle the idea of this happening frequently. Or at all, really."

"It won't be frequent," she assures him. "And it won't be at all if I can help it." Natasha's brow furrows slightly. She nods once and looks at him. "If you think it will help, you should sleep with someone," she tells him matter-of-factly.

He looks at her, suddenly realizing they're on completely different planets. He sounds insulted when he answers. "No, it won't help. Do you not understand monogamy? Fidelity? I don't want anyone else and neither should you."

Natasha feels like she's been slapped. "It's not about wanting someone else," she answers, her voice the same calm tone as before. "I don't want anyone else. And yes I understand monogamy. I also understand that sex is power, a weapon to be used when necessary. At least that's what I was taught."

"I was taught..." He stops, considering the real lesson his parents handed down. "I've come to believe that sex is a special act, to strengthen a relationship when used correctly. It can also destroy a relationship." He gives her a rather pointed look.

"Are you saying I destroyed our relationship?"

"I'm saying you have that ability." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Natasha is at a loss. Again she wants to hide into a character, to be what he wants instead of who she is. "I'm sorry?" Her brow furrows again. "I don't know what to say or do. I don't know...Should I not have told you?"

"I... I think it's better you're honest." Bruce allows. Her honesty, that real confusion touches him. "This would've come up at some point for some reason, better earlier." He slides his hands up her arms, clasping above her elbows. "I'm hurt, Natasha, but I haven't stopped caring about you. It may take some time to forgive you completely."

"I can wait," she assures him. "You're important to me, Bruce."

"I'm understanding that you're here not just because you want an us, but because you want it to mean something?" He slowly leans forward to touch his forehead to hers.

"It does mean something. If it didn't, I wouldn't have told you any of this." Natasha doesn't understand how he can't see that.

"Sometimes, Natasha, your mind is a completely strange place to me. And yet it's part of what attracts me to you." He wants to kiss her, to make the bad all leave, but he's not quite there yet.

"Do you want me to give you space?"

He looks her over. "I don't think that'll help."

"Is there anything that will help?" She looks young, uncertain, disappointed in herself.

That's when he leans in, kissing her softly. "I didn't say I wanted to quit, we just have to figure out how to go." He pulls her against his chest in a warm hug.

Her arms wrap around him. "I don't want to lose you, Bruce."

"You're not. Not yet." He strokes her back. It occurs to him, that this is Natasha showing actual fear. It makes his heart ache. "We'll work through this."

She nods against his shoulder and wishes she could say something to make it better. Knowing that isn't possible, she vows to herself never to cause Bruce that much pain again.

"I... Love you, Natasha." Bruce admits after several quiet moments. "It hurts but not enough to lose you."

She pulls away to look at him. "I don't know what love is. But I've never felt like this about anyone before."

He nods, he expected that. "Sometimes it's easy to forget that you've spent even more of your life as a weapon than Bucky has. You're still learning to be human, aren't you?"

"Still trying to figure out who I am," she admits. Her hand strokes his cheek. "Having you helps."

"You don't make it easy." He smiles at her, pulling it up out of pain. This can be okay again, he knows.

"But I'm totally worth it." She gives him a smile.

"Are you? Really?" He teases gently.

"You know I am." Her index finger glides down his nose. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet. Offering?"

"Yes. I'll even go out and get kolaches if you want." Secretly she hopes Steve and Loki are finished and cooking breakfast for everyone.

"I want... I want to kiss you." He does, and this one is definitely more like before. He only pulls away slowly. "Let's find breakfast together."

"I like that idea." Natasha gives him another kiss, relieved that this didn't break them. Finally they move to the door and head out.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve dumps Loki on the bed, climbing on top immediately to resume the kissing that had been interrupted before. It doesn't take long for Loki to be kissing back as passionately. "Couldn't stand to be away from me?" He is barely able to get the tease out as his mouth is getting very little free time.

"Mmn-mmn." The negative is sounded as he sucks on Loki's bottom lip before starting another long kiss.

Loki would smile if he weren't being kissed so thoroughly. His hands tug at Steve's shirt, tempting fate to interrupt again.

Steve slowly pulls back and looks down. "Sorry. I've been missing you."

Running his fingers down his love's face, "You never need apologize for wanting me." He looks into the blue eyes. "Everything alright?"

"With me? Yes. I have you. We'll have to wait and see for Natasha and Bruce." He sighs softly, wanting more of his love's touch. "I'm supposed to meet Bucky soon but I don't want to leave you."

A long finger slides along Steve's plump bottom lip. "I'm afraid you can't have both. But I'll be here when you return this evening, and we can continue where we left off."

Steve sighs again, sadly this time. "I know, but. You should take Monday off, I haven't had enough of you." He wraps his arms tightly around Loki.

"We've had other priorities." He doesn't look happy about it. "But Friday night was nice."

"I love you." Steve smiles, kissing Loki's forehead. "Desperately so. I'm sorry I've been so distracted. This is why we don't live here."

"Yes it is." Loki sighs. "Speaking of home, are you heading home today or tomorrow? And would you like company?"

"Tonight." He looks at Loki with grateful eyes. "Would you come with me, I know you're not a fan of the drive."

"I wouldn't want to miss having you as a captive audience." Loki teases. "Just tell Natasha not to interrupt."

"I think she'll be busy." His voice is somber. "Either apologizing or pulling herself back together."

Loki sobers. "That bad?"

"She fucked Bucky."

After speechless moment, he asks, "Did she say why?"

"She thought it would help bring him back." Steve pauses. "He has been a lot better..."

"Makes sense." Loki wonders if his fate might have been different had someone cared enough to fuck him after he found out who his father really was. "I will be sure to thank her."

"I just hope Bruce can forgive it." He rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "If I had done it, you'd have burned us both where we stand."

"The difference being you have a long emotional history with him. Also, it would be completely out of character for you. And I suspect, your view of sex is different than Natasha's."

"That's true. I'm not sure I could... With Bucky. Even if his life depended on it." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "Do you have any healing spells?"

"I do, though they seem to no longer work particularly well." Perhaps he just needs to practice. Loki realizes he really should practice his magic more.

"If you really want to thank Tasha, offer her one. Bucky wasn't gentle." He starts tugging at Loki's shirt, kissing along the neck line.

"I will." Perhaps it will work better on others than on himself.

"Oh, my darling. I love you." Steve slowly sits up and strokes Loki's cheek. "I should go, but you do something that makes you happy, okay?"

"I will. I promise. Text me when you're ready to go home, and I'll meet you here."

"I will." He steals one last kiss before grabbing a pile of folders from the desk to take with him.

Loki lies in bed for a while feeling cold. He wraps a blanket around him and texts Natasha. 'Thank you. Magic not what it used to be, but come to me if you'd like some relief.'

There's a knock a short while later.

"Come in," Loki calls.

Natasha enters slowly. "Not interrupting this time? Sorry about that."

Loki gets up and stands in front of her. "It's no matter." He takes her hand and guides her to sit on the bed. "How are you?"

She frowns, looking away. "I assume Steve told you what happened. I... I guess we can say I'm trying to get things back on track. I miss not having a conscience."

"He did, and I understand completely about the conscience thing. Loving someone is a double-edged sword." He takes her hand. "How are you physically?"

"I...ve been better." She hadn't thought Steve would share that bit.

"May I try to help?"

She studies him a moment. "Guess it won't make it worse."

"I'm going to touch," Loki warns her. He places a hand just over where her public hair would be. Closing his eyes, he tries to heal any bruising or tearing that may be there. Natasha takes a deep breath in as he touches her. Slowly, it starts to tingle and some of the pain seems to fade.

"That's all I seem able to do." He pulls his hand away. "Is it better?"

"I think a bit." She gets up, walking slowly. "At least the limp seems to be gone, so that helps."

"Odd that we should both fall for such moral men. But I suppose they complete us, fill the gaping hole that's in both our souls." Loki says it as though simply stating a fact.

She sighs, sitting back down beside him. "He doesn't look at me the same now. Each time all I can see is pain and it's my fault. I can snap a neck with no qualms but I can't stand to see Bruce upset. What's wrong with me?"

"Love. It is a maddening ailment. One neither of us is equipped to handle." Loki takes her hand. "If you ever need to destroy something and want company, let me know."

"Is it? If this is love, why do so many want it?" Her grip tightens around his hand. She's frightened that it could truly be love and she's ruined it.

He sympathizes. "It's the feeling of being loved in return that makes it magical. That feeling of being understood and accepted. That feeling of belonging, truly belonging. Bit yes it is horribly frightening and painful. Still, it has its perks." He bumps lightly against her shoulder. "Sex with someone you love is infinitely better than with someone you're merely helping."

The words make her think. She thinks about the little things Bruce does for her, his gentleness, the frequent touches, the way he took care of her. It all seems the more important now that its in jeopardy. Suddenly she understands the sobbing girlfriend act. A single ugly, hiccuping sob escapes and her shoulders shake from the force.

Loki wraps his arm and the blanket around her. "I've been told vulnerability isn't weakness. I don't know if that's true. But I do know that there is no braver thing than being vulnerable in front of someone."

She leans against him, whispering. "What have I done? Why did I tell him? Why did I listen to steve.? He'd have been happy, I could carry that. Why didn't I?"

He strokes her back. "Because you trust Steve. And because you want Bruce to love you, the real you. Better to find out now if he does, if he can."

Natasha nods slowly. There are no actual tears but she's shaking. She fights to control herself again. "Is it always like this?"

"No. It will get better," Loki assures her. "One day he'll look at you the way he used to our near enough. And he'll say words that make you feel like the most important person in the universe. And he'll hold you, making you feel safe and home. That's the best thing of all."

"I wish he understood. I never meant to hurt him. It didn't even occur to me that it might, until after. Have you ever...?" She looks to Loki with large eyes.

"Done something stupid? Yes. Had sex with someone while I was with Steve? No. But I was never in your situation."

"Would you have? What if... What if it had been Steve with Bucky?" At this point she's just trying to gain perspective.

Loki huffs out a laugh. "Not the same thing. You do not have the history with Bucky that Steve has."

"Well, what if it was Bruce?"

He has to think about that one. "If I knew it was purely to help him and that there was no emotion behind it, then yes I would forgive him." Then he realizes something. "Even if it were Bucky, I'd try to forgive him. He'd have to swear on his life it would never happen again. And if it did happen again, I'd skin them both alive."

"You really are a jealous god." She sighs and shrugs. "I don't know what to do."

"Be yourself. That's what Steve would say."

"Of course he would." She rubs her face and pushes back her hair before standing to leave. "By the way, I did this for him. If anyone deserves their best friend, it's Steve."

"I know. And I will always be indebted to you for it." He stands, too. "Bruce will come around. I'm sure of it."

"Don't tell Steve. He won't understand." She looks up at him for a moment then nods as she makes her way out.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky waits for Steve in the lobby of the tower. They are supposed to go to the public library to help catch them both up on what they missed. Steve comes down, files in hand, and gives Bucky a good thwack across the head with them before holding them them out before him.

Hand cupping where the folders hit him, Bucky grimaces. "Hey, what was that for?" 

"Natasha. And it's all I'm going to say on the matter." His voice is low and stern. Then he clears his throat, going back to normal. "We're actually going to walk,the branch is only 3 blocks down."

Bucky nods. He still doesn't think he deserved the thwack, but he's not going to argue the matter. Steve is right to not talk about it. Only there is one thing he does have to say. "We were two consenting adults. And it's not really any of your business." Okay, two things he had to say.

He seriously considers pointing out that when his _injured_ friend comes to him for advice because she's afraid of how it will affect her relationship that it does, in fact, become his business but he'd said that was his lot. "Don't get me started. Let's just go."

Bucky follows silently. The camaraderie from yesterday is gone. He tells himself Steve doesn't understand, couldn't understand.

To be honest, Steve is more worried for Natasha then mad at Bucky and soon he's walking beside his friend, telling him a story about the kittens. "...And then, when Loki found her, she was way up stuck in the tree."

Bucky laughs. "And did the god leave her up there or take her down?"

"That softy not only helped her down, he cuddled her and gave her extra treats. I'm amazed we don't have great fat cats, the way he spoils them." Steve is smiling fondly.

There is disbelief in the brown eyes. "And this is the same guy that brought aliens to take over the world?"

"I know." Steve shrugs. "It's incredible how strength can be abused and misused."

"Obviously you all should have distracted him with kittens before it got that for." He hopes it isn't too soon for such a joke.

"I'm told if I'd knelt in Germany, given a little attention, that might have worked too." Steve blushes at his own words.

Bucky's eyebrow rises as he looks at Steve out of the corner of his eye. "Will ya look at that. Little Stevie Rogers making sex jokes. I almost feel like we're back in the army."

"Shut your hole, Barnes. I've been making sex jokes for _years_." He pouts to try and show how insulted he is but it doesn't last before he's laughing.

"Uh-huh. And you blush after every single on of 'em." Bucky feels more at ease now. He was afraid Steve was going to stay mad at him because of Natasha.

Steve shrugs again. "I'm told it's sexy."

Bucky shrugs. He thinks it's probably best if he doesn't dwell on Steve's sexiness. "So are there still books in the library? Or has that gone all high-tech, too." He already knows the answer, but he wants to see Steve's reaction.

"Both. I'm kind of a fan of the video room." He opens the door as they arrive. "The computers here aren't as nice as Tony's though."

"To be fair, we aren't supposed to talk in libraries," Bucky whispers. "So JARVIS wouldn't be as cool here anyway."

Steve nods with a grin, leading Bucky back to the media room. There are thousands of videos, and little side rooms where you can watch if you don't want to check them out. Steve heads towards the documentaries.

Bucky looks through them trying to decide if he is in the mood for political, cultural, or technological information.

Steve picks one about dinosaurs, since he's still catching up on the advances since their time. This claims to be about the feathers, which he and Loki had seen at the museum seeming ages ago.

Bucky gets one about Harry Truman. He wants to learn about the man who ultimately ended the war. 

They settle in to a viewing room, and decide to watch Bucky's choice first. Steve had already known many of the facts, but it was interesting to actual see the pictures and video that went with them, giving them life. Next the watch the dinosaur one. "Birds? Birds are dinosaurs? But they're birds not reptiles." Bucky is having a hard time believing it.

"But they're saying dinosaurs aren't reptiles, either." He points at the screen. "We should ask Bruce. They've done all sorts of things to science since our day. No flying cars, but some other neat things."

Bucky shakes his head. "Sometimes it all gets to be too much. You know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Steve leans against his friend. "It's like it's not even our world anymore."

"Probably because it isn't. We should be dead or sitting on the stoop and yelling at the neighborhood kids." But then Bucky realizes Steve probably would be dead. He's glad they aren't there after all.

Steve gives Bucky a sad look. It was only luck and chance that either of them survived the war. "We'll just have to adapt and make this one ours."

Bucky nods. "You've got a head start on me with that one."

"I'll help you. You'll get there, don't worry." He wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders.

"Yeah." He looks at Steve. "Do you also feel like you could eat every pizza in New York?"

"Plus a couple in Chicago." Steve grins. "Shall we?"

"Please." Bucky gets up. "You know I had seen the video players but was always to intimidated to use them. So I stuck to books."

"But it's nice isn't it?" He pulls out his phone and dials a local pizza place, asking for a dozen extra large pizzas delivered to the tower.

"Very. So what is everyone else eating?" Bucky winks at Steve.

Steve laughs. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?" They return their videos and start back.

"Your friends, they're good people."

"I'd like to think so." He gives Bucky a look. "They didn't all start that way."

"I know. I read some of the stories on the Avengers and even more after SHIELD collapsed." Natasha especially had a lot of coverage during that time.

Steve nods. "It just goes to show that you don't have to be born a hero."

"Guess the same is true for villains." Bucky certainly never intended on being one.

"But villains can also become heroes." Steve frowns. "And heroes fall."

Bucky nods. "So no church today. Is that just because of me?"

"I just haven't found one I like. Mass has changed a lot. It's not even in Latin anymore." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Sounds like an improvement to me." Bucky used to be bored out of his mind. The only thing that kept him from falling asleep was the constant change between sitting, kneeling, and standing.

Steve shakes his head. "It just doesn't feel right."

Bucky claps a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find one, buddy. Just look for the one with all the old people."

"Shut up." Steve ducks his head.

"Guess you'll just have to adapt. Or have Tony create a church in the tower, too."

"I'll figure something out. To be honest, after the years at war, going to a certain place to pray seems kind of silly." He tilts his head. "It's not like I ever stopped praying."

"I did." Although the truth is that Bucky isn't sure if he used to pray or just recite the words he was given.

Steve's familiar arm is around Bucky's shoulder again. "God will listen, any way you call out."

"Assuming he exists." Bucky isn't sure he does.

"We're together again." Steve points before walking ahead to open the door of the tower.

Bucky goes inside without another word on the subject. "When will the pizzas get here?"

Steve shrugs. "Ten, fifteen minutes."

Ten or fifteen minutes. Bucky can wait that long. He assures himself he can. He can get something to drink while they wait. "Okay," he says as they get into the elevator.

Steve tells Jarvis to alert the rest he's ordered food. "Just long enough for a beer and for me to wump you at a round of Mario kart."

"You can try. But I should warn you I've gotten really good at those games."

"Tower champion. Man, if I wasn't going home tonight we could have another tournament." Steve grins. "You gotta set it up for next weekend, I'll even bring Sam up."

"You got it. I'll create brackets and everything."

"And make sure Natasha doesn't cheat."

Bucky gets a funny look. "Maybe you should do that."

Steve pauses, realizing what he's said and goes bright red. That's, naturally, when the door opens to the common floor.

Luckily no one is there to see. Bucky walks out and heads straight to the common kitchen. "Two beers comin' up."

"Amazing." Steve licks his lips, trying to recover, and goes to set up the game. He texts Loki to invite him to lunch, if he wants, while he's at it.

Just as Bucky is handing Steve a beer, Loki appears with Ink and Smudge in his hands. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Nope, pizza's on the way and we were about to play some video games. I've invited the others but they're clearly not here yet." Steve thanks Bucky for the beer and indicates the free seat beside him.

Loki sits and lets the kittens roam free. They decide to walk on top of Steve and Bucky.

"Oh, daddy's trying to beat uncle Bucky. No, don't chew on my controller." Steve chastises Smudge.

The elevator opens again and Clint and Natasha come in carrying the pizzas. "You hungry, Steve?" Natasha asks as she sets them on the nearby table.

The kittens run to inspect the new arrivals and their gift.

"Isn't he always?" Loki answers. He follows that up with a kiss to Steve's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve attempts to return the kiss without taking his eyes from the screen.

Loki sighs. "Shall I fix you both plates, or just set two of the pizzas here?"

"Just let me win this race and we'll eat." Steve promises.

Natasha is getting two plates ready and she shrugs. "Bruce and Tony are being labrats again. I'll be back, save me some."

Clint watches the two super soldiers. "I get to play the winner."

Bucky tells him they're having a tournament next weekend. "Saturday. Tell your friends."

"I already know." Natasha snorts as she heads to the elevator.

"I have other friends," Clint calls to her.

Steve finally wins the race and has to resist tossing his controller down. "You need more practice, Barnes. But first!" He stands, ready to inhale pizza.

Loki is there with a plate for him and another for Bucky. Both hold 3 slices each. "Congratulations, starlight."

"Thank you." Steve takes his plate and awards Loki with a tender kiss.

Bucky just leaves it at "Thank you."

"I won't hit you if you want to kiss him." Steve teases.

"That's...okay."

"Good," Loki says. "Because I would hit you." He sits back down next to Steve. "Not for babies," he tells Smudge.

Steve leans over to whisper in Loki's ear. "I'd like to spend some time kissing you senseless before we get in the car." Louder he says. "Fine, Bucky can kiss the kittens, then."

"That I have no objections to," Loki declares.

"I think I'll pass on that, too," Bucky says before finishing his first slice.

"You're missing out." Steve mumbles through a full mouth.

Clint just shakes his head at them. "So what did you two do today?"

Natasha returns looking rather stern. She takes but a single slice of pizza and curls into the deepest chair.

Bucky can't help but notice. "Everything okay?"

Steve glances at her. "Uh, library. Showed Bucky the media rooms."

"Sure." Natasha shrugs and nibbles her pizza.

Bucky just knows that whatever happened it's about him. He feels guilty but doesn't know what to do.

Steve gives Loki a look and motions to Natasha with his eyes.

Loki looks over at the woman curled up in the chair. "Natasha, I was wondering if you might show me that move of yours where you use only your legs to take a man down."

She looks up at him. "And whose neck do you propose I break to do it?"

"I'll create an illusion. You can decide who it should look like."

"Pierce." She says with no hesitation as she puts her plate aside and rises.

He rises with her. "Show me a picture, and it will be done."

"Okay. That's cool," Clint admits. "Could I shoot arrows at one sometime?"

Loki turns to him. "Only if you ask very nicely."

She pulls out her phone and quickly googles an image.

Loki nods when he's seen it. Suddenly Pierce is standing next to him. "Satisfactory?" Loki asks.

"Getting angry just looking at him. Can we have him by the window, there, where there's room." She points.

Pierce turns and walks to the window.

Loki had meant for this to happen in the gym, but if this pleases Natasha he will allow it to occur here.

She moves fast, a quick flip and he's down, the move would clearly snap the neck of a real person. 

Loki's hand moves to his own neck as he feels a ghost of the pain she inflicted on his duplicate. "Impressive. Can you take me through the mechanics?" He asks this as the Pierce image gets up.

She starts explaining it to him, how it's a good move for a smaller person to use but that it still requires a lot of strength and, obviously, flexibility.

"I'm probably too tall then," he notes. "Ah well. Still good to know in case I need to use it on a giant." He smiles at her. "Would you like to hit Mr. Pierce before we put him away?"

"I'm alright. I did just break his neck." She gives a little smirk.

Steve chuckles and punches Bucky's knee. "And that is why we stay on Tash's good side."

Bucky nods slowly. "Definitely."

Pierce disappears.

"Come on," Loki tells Natasha. "Let's get you some water." It's an excuse to get her alone in the kitchen. He hopes she takes the hint.

She goes with him, not even caring about her abandoned food.

He grabs a glass from the cabinet. "What happened in the lab?"

She looks away, not wanting to speak but eventually she gives in and let's it out quietly. "He just, he ignored me. Didn't even say thank you. I mean, breakfast was kind of awkward but I thought we wanted to try to work it out?"

Loki nods. "He's been stewing on it all day. His ignoring you is because of one of two things - You hurt him whether you intended to or not, and he needs to make you hurt in return. This is his way. Or he's afraid of how angry this is making him and worries that his anger will manifest in the Hulk." He shrugs. "Of course I could be completely wrong. Either way, give him time. Accept his behavior as penance."

Natasha bows her head. 

He pulls her into a hug. "He will learn to move on from this. And your relationship will end up better. At least now you know what is expected of you."

"I was thinking of what you said earlier. Is he jealous? We never said as much, but does he consider me his?" She rests her chin on Loki's shoulder.

"Probably. Many equate sex with some kind of possession. You should ask. Or," Loki suggests, "I can go to him with my own feelings of jealousy towards Bucky and see how he reacts."

"Would you? I want to make it better, but I don't." She huffs a frustrated sigh. "I'm trying to understand what I did wrong."

"I will speak with him then." He looks into her eyes. "We're the two smartest most devious people in this building. If we can't figure this out, no one can."

"We're also the two most emotionally stunted." She points out. "At least, I am."

"I'm more emotionally unstable than stunted, but I take your point." Loki kisses her forehead. "We'll figure this out. But we should head back out before they get suspicious." He hands her the glass of water.

She nods, taking the glass and walking out with it. She finds Clint in her chair and opts just to sit on him.

"Take care of the kittens," Loki tells Steve. "I need to give my invite list to Tony."

Steve nods, but he's clearly focused on winning the game. "Yes dear."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Yes dear me again and I'll have to spank you," he says as he pushes the elevator door button.

"Promise?" Steve calls after him, causing more than one groan.

A smile plays on Loki's lips. "Cross my heart," he replies. He steps on the elevator and heads to the lab.

Bruce is comparing experimental data on a screen, comparing two charts for similarities. Tony is nearby prattling about one of his past conquests while working on putting together a database for the new Washington headquarters.

Loki walks in. "If I have to hear one more bloody thing about Bucky Barnes I just might murder someone." He looks at the men. "If anyone asks, I'm here to give Tony my guest list."

"That done yet?" Tony asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes. It's in your email." Loki plops down on one of the stools. "I just needed to get away for a moment."

"Too much testosterone?" Tony teases, as he starts to focus again. "You could just turn them all into women.'

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Women is Tony's answer to everything."

Tony points a wrench. "Or booze."

"If I thought either would help, I'd try it," Loki tells them. "All I want is one night without Bucky bloody Barnes." He takes a breath. 

"I swear that man is the only thing Steve thinks about anymore." He looks away and starts playing with a pencil on the desk.

"In fairness, he was just rescued from a Hydra base and relocated here." Bruce offers. "Imagine if it were Steve."

"Plus he's got a nice ass." Tony adds, unhelpfully. "I'd be all over that. If I were into dudes and not with Pep."

"I know but..." He shakes his head. "You don't understand. The way Steve talks about him, the bond they share..."

Bruce shuts his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, while you're in here, I'm going to get more pizza." Tony grabs his plates. "Any takers? No? No?"

Bruce's pizza is as untouched as Natasha's.

"No." Loki waits for Tony to leave. He knows now that Bruce is jealous. He just needs to figure out how to help.

"Sorry about him." Bruce offers as he continues his work.

"It's fine." Loki keeps a close watch on Bruce. "I just wish Steve didn't feel the need to be here every weekend. Bucky seems much better lately. I don't see why we have to spend the weekends here."

"Because he feels responsible." Bruce looks up briefly, sure Loki understands this already.

"Bucky is better now," Loki reiterates. "He seems more human, more like the man I read about, the man who was, who is Steve's best friend."

"That doesn't mean he's better." Bruce's focus is back on the screen. "Some people spend their whole lives pretending to be okay."

Loki cocks his head. "Is that what you're doing? Pretending?"

Bruce furrows his brow. "Excuse me?"

The former god shrugs. "You appeared to speak from experience."

"Yeah, well, I have this party trick..."

"I've seen it. I'm not exactly a fan." He looks at the uneaten pizza. "Not hungry?"

"I ate a late breakfast." It's a lie, but one that clearly shouldn't be touched.

"Natasha didn't seem to be hungry either."

Bruce pauses, just a second. "She's been full enough lately."

The sharp words surprise Loki. "Has she? Well she seems awfully sad about it."

Bruce looks away. "She's a fantastic actress. She can make a man believe anything she wants."

"And yet she can't fool her own heart. She's in love with you, Bruce. She's never been in love before. She doesn't know the rules, not as herself anyway." Loki hopes this is helping. He suspects that it isn't. "She so rarely gets to be herself."

"Loki, I know you mean well but stop. I need to come to terms with a lot right now." He shakes his head. "Sometimes it takes more than love for things to work out.'

"Then I shall stop and leave you be. But if you ever need a perspective closer to hers than yours, please feel free to ask me." Loki reaches out as though to touch Bruce but thinks better off it. Instead he walks to the elevator and waits.

Bruce sighs. He knows they're both miserable but he doesn't know what to do. He asks after Loki. "If you knew Steve could cheat on you and think nothing of it, would you still be with him?"

Loki turns. He gives Bruce the same answer he gave Natasha. "If it was someone he had no real emotional attachment to, yes. If it was someone he did, once and only once."

Bruce crosses his arms. It's something to consider, though he wishes he had Steve's opinion. (Tony's opinion of "only if its with another woman certainly did not count.) Or maybe he'll talk to Clint, who better to get an opinion on Natasha from?

Loki steps into the elevator without another word. As soon as the doors close he texts Natasha. 'Jealousy. Feels you cheated. He needs time. Be patient.'

Downstairs, Natasha feels the phone in her back pocket (as does Clint.) She checks it quickly, acting like it's nothing though her heart clenches.

Steve has won yet another round (they've switched to four player) and he has his hands in the air with a grin. Tony is watching over his shoulder, pizza in hand.

Loki steps out of the elevator. He touches the top of Natasha's head as he passes. Then he kisses the top of Steve's. "The kittens? I should take them home."

Steve hands Loki the one in his lap. "I, uh, I'm not sure where Smudge is hiding."

Natasha whistles. "I have him here." She scoops him up. "I wish I could keep you for the week."

Loki grabs the kitten. "If you ever need to get away, you're welcome to spend the week in DC worth us."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I do still have an apartment there." But the idea of getting away does seem a good one.

Steve gives Bucky a tight hug. "I suspect that's my hint that it's time to go. Text or call anytime."

Bucky slaps Steve's back a couple of times. "Count on it."

Loki goes with Steve to the room to get the bag. "There was no hint. You can stay longer if you like. Just text me when you're ready to come home."

"Its a good excuse." Steve pulls Loki into a deep kiss.

Hands full of kitten, Loki can't exactly hug or pull Steve closer. So he simply receives the kiss as best he can.

Steve grins as he pulls away. "Sorry. You take them home then meet me in the car?"

"Of course." Loki disappears after stealing another quick kiss.

Steve grabs their stuff and heads down, whistling to himself. Loki is waiting for him by the car. He's leaning against it, looking at his phone.

"Problem?" Steve looks over as he puts the bag in the car

"Nope. Just checking in. Nathan Fillian is a big fan of yours." Loki puts the phone away and looks up.

"Firefly, right?" He tugs Loki against him, arms around the narrow waist. "Bruce made me watch it."

Loki's hands lay flat against Steve's chest. "He's very popular with the geeky nerdy set. It's a good thing." He kisses Steve's nose.

"You should invite him to your party." Steve's hand wanders down to squeeze Loki's ass. "Good photo op."

"Excellent suggestion." Loki's phone immediately comes out, and he's texting Tony with an addendum to the guest list.

"You're welcome, now get your ass in this car so we can get home and I can get you naked." There's a kiss to Loki's cheek, then Steve is getting in the car.

It's with a smile that Loki says, "My my. Aren't you the demanding one?" He gets into the car and buckles his seat belt.

Steve starts the car and they head off. "Well, its not like you can be naked now. Well, you could, but driving would be difficult."

"Would it?" Loki is suddenly naked.

Steve makes a pathetic whimpering noise and the car swerves a bit before he gets it back under control.

"You would appear to be correct." And with those words Loki is clothed again. "Music?"

"Please. Tash burned me some new discs, they're in the bag if you want." He's still trying to recover from naked Loki. The passenger pulls one out at random and puts it into the player.

Steve smiles as the music starts, but his mood gets a little more sober as he thinks of the giver of the music. "Is Tash okay?"

Loki sighs. "She's having a difficult time. She's not used to caring what other people think of her actions. Poor thing is hurting and doesn't know what to do about it."

"I wish I could make it better for her, but Bruce is probably hurting to, and there's nothing but time that's going to fix that." He sighs. "Baby, let's never fight."

Loki erupts into laughter. "I'm not sure that's possible, starlight. How about we agree to a) never have sex with another person and b) make an effort never to go to bed angry or at least without discussing the issue."

"Agreed and agreed. I'd seal it with a kiss if I weren't driving." He gives Loki a smile instead.

"We'll take care of that later."

Steve blushes but just at the edges. "I'd like to seal it with more than a kiss, then."

"You read my mind." Loki gives Steve's knee a little squeeze.

"Short book." Steve teases.

"I feel like I should be offended by that." Loki shrugs and looks out the window.

Steve rolls his eyes, he knows Loki gets the joke. After about an hour of driving, Steve's text alert goes off and he swears. It's the Avengers alert. "Lo', babe, please check that."

Loki gets Steve's phone. "They want you back ASAP. Trouble at the Statue of Liberty."

"Jesus Christ. Really?" He finds a place he can turn around. "Guess you should tell them I'm coming. But I swear, if Tony can handle this..."

Texting from Steve's phone, Loki sends the 'on our way' message.

Steve tries to make better time, but he's cursing under his breath the whole drive.

"At least we weren't very far."

"I had plans. Now they are delayed. We'll probably have to stay the night." He frowns. "I'm sorry baby."

"Not your fault. All part of being an Avenger." Loki also wonders just how difficult the issue is. "I may skip this little skirmish and return home, assuming your little group of heroes can handle it.."

Steve nods. "Of course. But you'll come keep me warm if I have to stay the night? Don't make me use Natasha."

"Of course. We still need to seal our agreement, and I plan to do that tonight."

"There's a wrapped box under my side of the bed. Bring that."

Loki is intrigued. "Aye aye, Captain."

"And no sneaky magic peaking." Steve warns. "I want to see your face when you open it."

"Cross my heart." Loki is cursing whomever is causing trouble. He has half a mind to go and try to deal with it himself.

"Good. Now you go relax, play with the babies, think of a way you can teleport both of us so we don't have to deal with this all the time, and I'll go save the day." He's mostly joking about the teleporting.


	70. Silk Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers face a foe that becomes whatever he touches ...and the Hulk! Steve finally gets some proper time with Loki.

Steve arrives to the scene (uniform changed on the run) to find Black Widow and Iron Man have the man cornered while Hawkeye has him in his sights, but it's a stalemate as they can't seem to stop or capture him even if he's not progressing. "What's the 411?" Steve calls.

"We hate this guy," Clint replies.

"Fair enough. How do the transformations work? Have we tried overwhelming him or turning him into something we could contain easily?" Steve is studying the villain before them.

"He touches it, he turns into it," Black Widow says. "At least that seems to be how it works."

Steve nods. "And if he touches two things?"

Tony shrugs, though they can't see it. "He becomes the one he touches last, as far as I can tell."

"Winter Soldier is working crowd control. Or trying," Black Widow tells him. "And Hulk is AWOL."

"Wait, what?" Steve doesn't like the sound of that. "I want to try throwing everything we got at this guy, all at once, maybe it'll overload him? Or confuse him or something."

The guy touches the stone wall behind him. His skin turns the color of it, almost camouflaging him.

"Shit." Tony starts charging his pulses. "You sure this is a good idea, Cap."

"No. But it's worth a try. Widow, stingers. Clint? Electric arrow. Ready? In 3... 2..." He times throwing his shield seconds after their electric attacks hit, in hopes it will catch him after an overload.

A lightning bold comes down from the sky just before Thor lands heavy on the ground. "Have I missed all the fun?"

"We'll see in a moment." Steve looks through the smoke of ruined brick to find their villain.

Tony's hand stays aimed roughly where he was before, but not even his sensors are picking anything up through the mess. "If this didn't work, anyone got something really vulnerable to electricity to throw at him?"

"Something's moving," Black Widow states, her stingers pointing at the last place the Absorbing Man used to be.

Steve curses. "Shit. Clint, you got a water arrow or something?"

Slowly, a figure appears in the rubble, different parts of his body taking on the appearance of whatever material he's currently touching.

"No water arrow. But I do have a fire extinguisher one."

Tony looks up. "Plain wood, then get Point Break to light him up."

Thor keeps meaning to ask Tony what point he is supposed to be breaking, but he always forgets by the time the battle is over.

"I'm not sure destroying him will work. What if we contain him? Put him in a big bag, so he's stuck being soft fabric?" Steve looks around for something they can use.

"May I be of assistance?" Loki asks from behind them.

Steve silently thanks God. "Lo', could you wrap that guy in something really soft, like silk?"

Loki concentrates and waves his fingers at the ground. A black silk cloth emblazoned with the Avengers logo appears to rise up from the ground and encircle the figure. 

"Clint? Knockout gas, but beside him not at him." Steve points.

Clint aims. "Everyone stand down wind." He releases his arrow. It lands just upwind of the bag and releases a puff of purple smoke.

They all move back. Steve whispers another prayer.

"Well if that's all you'll be needing from me..." Loki is ready to go.

It seems like he's really down this time. "I think so?" Steve steps forward, but it's Tony who actually gets there first and pushes the silk-clad form with his toe.

Loki puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "In that case, text me when you decide if you're staying at the tower or coming home." He gives them a small smile and disappears.

Tony confirms that the foe is down. He slides back his faceplate. "He's gonna be hell to contain." 

"You're telling me." Steve rubs his face. "Someone want to tell me where Bruce is, now."

"Would if we could. Thunder Thighs, come here." Tony yells at Thor. "Can you lift this thing?"

"Of course." Thor steps forward and grab the sack where it is tied with a huge red ribbon. "Where would you like it, Man of Iron?"

"Basement containment cells of the tower, for now. Guess I gotta line it in silk. Cap, get your fucktoy on it?" 

Steve rolls his eyes and texts Tony's request to Loki. as well as confirming that they'll stay they night.

Loki texts Steve back that he is only a consultant and will be sending Tony his bill.

"Says he'll bill you, Tony." Steve chuckles lightly before going over to Natasha and taking her arm as he speaks quietly. "What does Tony mean when he says he can't tell me where Bruce is?"

She shrugs. "I know as much as you do." She's trying to keep her game face on, but Steve knows her well enough to see the pain in her eyes.

"We'll find him. Tonight. Promise." He kisses her temple, then turns to survey the damage while calling in for their usual clean up crews.

Natasha moves away to talk to the news outlets who have arrived. Ever since the Congressional hearings, she and Tony have traded off being the media spokesperson for the Avengers. She hopes Sam will be able to take of this particular duty when he officially joins.

Steve waves Tony and Thor off and goes to stand with Natasha, mostly smiling and nodding and trying not to talk if he can avoid it. He puts a hand on her back in support. She's thankful for the show of support, happy to protect him as much as she can.

They finally get rid of the reporters and they start back to the tower. Steve offers her a piggy back to his car. She takes it, hopping onto his back.

Bucky catches up with them shortly, and Steve drives them all back. The first thing he does when they arrive is go to see the arrangements for the imprisonment. He checks with Tony to be sure it'll hold.

"I hope so. Who'd think I'd miss Fury?" Tony taps on the silk-lined safety glass.

Loki chose a happy yellow color with the floor in a dark brown. He even put a silk-covered beanbag chair stuffed with styrofoam peanuts, taking out the bed that had bits of metal in it.

"You got to admit, my Lo' does things right." Steve bites his lip to hide a proud smile.

Tony rolls his eyes. "I'm going to go see if JARVIS has anything on Bruce."

Natasha looks at the room. "Also have JARVIS order some food."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony waves a hand as he heads upstairs. Steve and Natasha follow though they stop on the main floor. Thor and Clint are doing something frightening in the kitchen, so they retreat to a corner of the living room.

Natasha curls up against Steve, resting her head against his shoulder. "You staying here tonight?"

Steve nods, wrapping arms around her. "Yeah, I mean, we'd get home pretty late. We could, but, especially until Bruce is found I want to be close."

"Thank you. Though I'm sure he's probably just..." She scowls.

"Hurt, scared and alone somewhere?" He kisses her hair. "Tony will find something, I know. He's good like that."

"I was going to say off sulking. Maybe I should go to DC for a while."

"Let's make sure he's safe, first. But you can come with us tomorrow, if you like." It takes away from his Loki time, but he's sure Loki will understand.

"Maybe I'll go to California instead. I could use the sunshine."

Steve shakes his head. "A bit domestic for your tastes. Why not Brazil? Peru? I hear Nazca is lovely this time of year." He's teasing a little.

Natasha considers it. "Maybe Jamaica."

Thor and Clint come to the living room with two extra beers. One gets handed to Steve and another to Natasha.

"And risk a bikini?" Steve clucks his tongue.

Then thanks them for the beer.

"Bikini?" Clint asks. 

"Thinking of taking a vacation," Natasha tells him. "Sun. Sand. Drinks with umbrellas in them."

"Thinking of running from her problems is what she really means."

"How do you mean? The lady widow is exceptionally brave." Thor looks confused.

"That's right. I knew I liked you, Thor." Natasha smile at him and drinks her beer.

Thor looks down at her. "Are you troubled? Is there some foe I might smite for thee?"

"Thank you, but I can smite my own foes."

"And some of her friends, too," Clint adds.

"Your meaning is not clear." Thor looks between them. "Has Natasha injured someone?"

"Sort of." Steve's finger comb loosely through her hair. "And herself."

Clint looks at Natasha. "I was just joking."

Natasha shrugs. "Don't worry about it."

Thor is still very lost. "Someone be plain, for I've missed much."

"Bruce and I started sleeping together, dating really. I fucked up. He's mad. And I'm worried he can't forgive me."

"He's mad." Clint blinks. "You made Hulk mad. I'm surprised it wasn't him at the Statue of Liberty."

Thor nods grimly, agreeing with Clint. "Likely he's retreated so the green beast will do no harm."

"Bingo!" Tony calls as he walks in. "Got a trace on his gamma signature. Who wants to bring him home?"

"Obviously not me," Natasha says. "I'll just make him angrier."

"No." Steve disagrees. "You're exactly what he needs. C'mon Tash, going for a ride. He gets the coordinates from Tony then they're back to the car again.

"I'm telling you, I'm just going to piss him off more," Natasha warns again.

"Nope. He give you anything? Have any special names?" He follows the map out to s wooded area

She shakes her head. "He calls me Tasha usually instead of Nat. But that's it."

"Well, we're going to get him. He's still Bruce in there. He still loves you." They start hiking out, look listening for the sounds of the Hulk.

Natasha isn't sure this is a good idea. Bruce may still love her, but he's also probably still angry at her. Her eyes scan the area for places she can quickly hide if need be.

They come across the path of destruction and they follow it carefully until they finally see him. "Keep your distance, but let him see us." Steve cautions before stepping forward. "Hulk! Hulk, it's okay. Can we have Bruce back, now?"  
The Hulk roars as he turns yo them bit he doesn't chase them, he just looks at them.

Natasha starts walking to the side, away from Steve. Her hands are up in surrender. She sees a couple of places that might hide her, but she may not be able to get to them on time. Selfishly she thinks if Hulk did hurt her maybe Bruce would be able to forgive her.

The Hulk roars again, but now he's watching Natasha. He begins to move forward.  
Steve curses under his breath. "Please, please Hulk. Danger's over. Give us Bruce!"

Heart pounding, Natasha moves forward to meet him. She says nothing. If this is how she's going out, so be it. Her vision blurs unexpectedly. It surprises her to find tears starting to trail down her face. "Tell Bruce I'm sorry and that I forgive him for whatever you do."

The Hulk growls lowly but he reaches his hand out towards Natasha and it's surprisingly gentle as it touches her cheek.

Her eyes close. More tears escape. She lowers her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Love." The Hulk grumbles before his spine stiffens. He loses colour and size quickly, collapsing into a naked heap of Bruce before her.

Natasha wraps her body around his. She finds herself shaking, unable to speak. So she just hold him.

As Bruce slowly regains consciousness, he murmurs her name.

Steve comes over with the blanket he brought. They left the clothes in the car.

"I'm right here, Bruce." Natasha keeps her voice pitched low to keep it steady. "You're okay now." She takes the blanket from Steve and wraps it around the naked man.

He nods, shaking within the blanket. There's more he needs to say but he needs a minute.  
Steve feels suddenly awkward. "I'll, uh, meet you at the car."

Natasha nods even though she doesn't want him to leave.

Bruce shifts, holding on to her more. "Tash... Tasha."

"I'm right here, Bruce."

"I could've killed you." His voice is soft.

"Yes but you didn't."

"Don't." He takes a breath, resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't ever do that again."

"Does this mean you still care about me?" She means for it to be a joke but isn't sure it came out that way.

"You know I do. You hurt me, but I still... I just need, needed, to figure some stuff out." He places a soft kiss on her neck, hoping she'll understand. "Considering your intelligence, you can be very stupid sometimes, Natasha."

Her heart clenches at the hope he just gave her. But she's still cautious. "Did you figure it out?"

"Not everything." He admits. "And I'm still upset with you, but I'm not letting you go."

"Okay." She doesn't know what else to say.

He slowly sits up, kissing her forehead. "Can we go home? I need to sleep."

"Definitely. The car is just over there." She indicates the direction Steve went off in.

"Will you stay with me?" He slowly tries to stand but doesn't quite have the strength.

"As long as you need." She helps him up. Putting his arm around her shoulders, she helps him to the car.

The drive back to the tower is quiet, and as they get in Bruce asks to go straight to his room. He's too tired to deal with questions. Natasha helps him there, too. She gets him into bed then lies next to him, staying on top of the covers.

He gives her a tired look. "That's not where you belong. This is the only bed you belong in." He reaches out to touch her hair.

Natasha looks at him. "I didn't consider you when I made my assessment and decided on an action. That was wrong. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, it was." He pauses, speaks slowly. "But you trusted me enough to be honest. I think we have something to work with."

She nods then gets up. She strips down to her underwear and gets under the covers. "We have a new prisoner." She tells him about the Absorbing Man and how they finally captured him.

He nods, pulling her gently against him. He licks his lips, deciding to let his insecurity show. "How... Was he... Umn. Do I need to step up my game?"

"We managed. But having you would have helped."

"No. Uh." Bruce actually blushes. "I meant..." He's suddenly very uncomfortable and doesn't want to ask anymore.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Spit it out, Banner."

He squeezes his eyes shut. "Was he better in bed than me?"

The question surprises her. They had been discussing the Absorbing Man after all. "No. He was selfish and a little too rough. And it didn't make me feel connected to him the way sex does between us."

It had been eating at him, worrying that she'd been so willing because he hasn't been enough. "So, you're happy... That way?" He opens one eye.

"Yes. It could be a little rougher sometimes, but that's it." She touches his face. "Sex with Bucky had absolutely nothing to do with you. It wasn't about me either. And it definitely wasn't about us."

"I was worried." He admits. "I was thinking I wasn't enough to satisfy you."

Natasha kisses him. "You have nothing to worry about."

He tugs her close, pulling her head under his chin. "Oh, I have lots to worry about. This is just one less thing."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bruce and Natasha off to bed, Steve wonders if he'll finally get his time with Loki. But first, he stops by the kitchen to find some leftovers for supper.

Thor enters after him and claps him on the shoulder. "I am off, my friend. Tell my brother I'm sorry I could not stay longer."

"Thank you for coming to help. Brother." Steve grins and turns to give Thor a hug.

The God of Thunder has a huge smile as he returns the hug. "Verily. We will be true brothers soon and not just brothers in battle."

"I'm sure Loki will want to come see you soon. Be safe." Steve shakes Thor's hand.

"And you." Thor exits leaving Steve once again alone.

Steve sighs and finishes his thrown together meal, before going to find Loki. "Darling?"

He doesn't find him. It's frustrating and he wants to hit something, but instead he goes to take a shower and get ready for bed. Loki is still in DC. He made the mistake of turning on the television for noise when he feed the kittens. Now he is watching a true crime show about a man who was accused odd his wife's murder.

Steve sends off a quick text as he pulls on (just) a pair of pyjama pants and heads to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Loki appears a few moments later carrying a small bag and the present from beneath the bed. Realizing Steve isn't here, he goes to the bathroom for a quick pee. Steve returns shortly, carrying two mugs of chamomile mint tea.

"Is one of those for me?" Loki is sitting on the bed, phone in his hand.

"No, I was going to stand here and drink two teas while you watch." Comes the sarcasm as he walks forward and holds one out.

Loki is tempted to not take it, but he knows Steve is probably feeling frustrated. "Thank you," he says evenly. "Did something happen after I left?"

"Oh, Tash and I tamed the Hulk, that's all." Steve sits heavily the bed.

"Is that not a good thing?" Loki asks as he rubs circles over Steve's back.

"Stressful." Steve sighs and leans against Loki. "Was terrified it wouldn't work and I'd have to explain to Bruce why Tash was a paste on his hands."

"How can I make it better?"

"God. Anything. Just you being here is making it better." He tilts his head to look at Loki.

Loki kisses him softly. "May I open my present? Or would you prefer a bath first."

"Open it." He smiles. "Then you can decide if you want me even that far from you."

Setting his tea aside, Loki carefully opens the box, wanting to draw out the anticipation of wondering what's inside. Finally he lifts the lid and finds white ruffled panties and pink stockings. The smile on Loki's lips is downright lustful.

"Shall I put them on for you, or would you like to do the honours?" Steve tries to stay innocent but can't help a lick of his lips.

Loki holds up the panties. "Oh, starlight, these should definitely be on you."

Steve laughs and takes them. "Give me two minutes." He retreats to the bath room.

Loki transforms into a woman after retrieving some condoms. Then she switches her jeans for a green leather suit, the pencil skirt having a long slit up her left thigh. She waits with the riding crop in her hands.

Steve steps out and poses for her. "Well, hello beautiful. Fancy meeting you here."

"Hello, gorgeous." She walks up to him and gently runs the end of the riding crop down his chest. "You look good enough to eat.

"And will you eat me? Or will you take me whole?" His eyes follow the crop down. "Are you going tenderize me first?"

"I thought I'd take a nibble here." The leather end moves over his hip. "And perhaps there." It moves to Steve's crotch. She steps closer and looks into his eyes. "Only after will I take you whole." She swats his ass with her toy.

He grunts softly. "Please, my love, feed on me. Satisfy your hunger."

She leans in close and licks up his cheek. Then she whispers in his ear. "I will."

His eyes fall shut and he shivers down his spine. His hands slide down her waist to her hips, pulling her close to let her feel just how her words are affecting him.

"Mmm. Already so eager. Perhaps you should be spanking me."

"But I'm the one who's been bad. I've been neglecting you terribly." His nose trails against her cheek and neck.

"This is true. Though I haven't made it easy." Having him so close, smelling him is almost making her want to skip the foreplay. Almost. Suddenly the riding crop is between them, resting again on Steve's chest. "Get into position."

He takes a step back. "Which one?"

She considers. "Hands on the wall. Legs spread."

"Yes mistress." He obeys, sticking his ass out just a little bit for her.

"So perky." Loki runs her hand over the ruffles then snaps one of the garter straps holding the stockings in place.

"Mmn. And all yours." He promises. "I feel so empty with you to complete me."

Loki's response is to give Steve a nice whack with the riding crop.

He grunts. "Oh, darling, I'm starting to feel you again."

"Good. I want you to feel me and nothing else." She hits him again and again, the riding crop making a satisfying thunking sound whenever it makes contact.

He groans under her treatment, hands pressing so hard against the wall that it's starting to crack. "I'm sorry I left you so long."

"Never again." She gives him one last swat. "Turn around. Let me see how much you want me."

He turns around, taking a military pose with his arms behind him. "Am I satisfactory? Or does my lady require more of me?" His bulge is pronounced, pushing the underwear as far as it will go.

Loki slowly walks around him, her green eyes taking in every inch of him. "Mmm. Satisfactory indeed. Though your salute seems just a big constrained." Her hand glides over the ruffles covering his manhood.

"I wasn't." He clears his throat. "I wasn't aware I was allowed to remove the constraint."

"You aren't. Only I as your superior officer may do that." Her fingers play at the hem of the panties.

"Then I am happy to stay as I am until you deem otherwise. Ma'am." Only his eyes follow her, but they want.

"I still need my nibble." She leans forward, pressing against him. Her lips move until they almost touch his. "I think I'll start here." She takes his bottom lip between her teeth and sucks on it.

He makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and tugs her closer.

"Lie down on the bed," she orders him quietly.

"Face up?" He asks just as quietly.

"How else am I going to ride your cock?"

He swallows. "Ma'am." There's answers he could give, but he'd like this to happen. He gets on to the bed, laying back with his legs out straight. "At your disposal, ma'am."

Loki smiles. She saunters over and pulls one side of the panties down below his hip bone. Her mouth covers it up again, sucking on the skin above the bone.

"Oh God." He whimpers, fighting the urge for his hips to move toward that mouth.

She pulls the white ruffles down further, licking her lips when his cock finally makes an appearance. "There's my salute." She bends down and licks the tip.

There's a slight buck this time, he can't help himself. "Oh, love, not sure how much teasing I can take."

"Well then it's good I only wanted a little nibble." Loki takes the suit jacket off revealing a green demi-cup bra. She unzips her skirt and lets it drop. There is nothing obstructing the view of her dark pubic hair. She straddles him. Her arms reach back and unclasp her bra. The straps slip off her arms. The cloth is dropped to the ground.

Steve looks up at her, licking his lips. "May I? I'd like just a taste, please."

"A taste of what?" she asks as she bends over him.

"One beautiful breast, that's all I'll ask for."

Leaning forward, Loki positions her body so that her left nipple is just above his mouth.

"Thank you." His tongue comes out first, circling it before he closes his mouth around it to suck.

It's Loki's turn to moan. She's already wet with want. This is just making her need him inside her.

He slowly pulls away, his teeth tracing the skin. "Delicious."

It take a moment for Loki to recover. She leans back, sitting up. She reaches for a condom and places it over Steve's cock. Finally she sits down, sighing as he fills her.

It's almost too much, how good she feels, how wet. His fingers grab her hips and hold her still until he can control himself. Then he begins to thrust toward her, trying to fill her even more, if possible.

Loki whimpers at the movement. Her own hips start to move. She holds onto his arms to steady herself. "Steve," she moans as her body glides in a serpentine motion.

"Loki." He replies, looking up, watching her. She's his goddess, his proof of a greater divine. His hands slide up her body until he can take one breast firmly in each, squeezing and massaging.

She starts moving faster, her mouth open. Tiny moans escape her throat. Her brow furrows as she gets closer to her climax. Her fingers start digging into his skin. She tries to get him deeper.

"So good, baby." He's thrusting as hard as he dare, pushing into her until his balls slap against her ass again and again. She's so slick and hot around. It's so good and he can't hold off. He shouts loudly, thrusting deep and hard as he comes.

Those last thrusts do it. Her back arches as her body greedily tries to take more of him. Her toes curl. Her breathing falters. She collapses onto his chest. "Fuck. I love you."

His arms wrap her tight, and he never wants to let go. "Can I have you again?" He asks, still panting from the first round.

"I need a moment." Loki kisses his chest. "Just a moment."

He curls his fingers through her hair. "My goddess. My flawless angel. With your hair dark as night, and skin the pale moon."

"My starlight," she replies. "Whose beauty brings the warmth of a summer's day. Your eyes clearer than the bluest skies. I glow in your light."

"But the heat of the day becomes unbearable without the cool of night to soothe." He strokes her cheek.

"Which makes us the perfect pair," she reasons.

"I agree. We need each other to be complete." Then he teases, to break the sappiness. "And I need you beneath me, moaning my name."

Loki rolls off of him, her legs open and inviting. "How do you want me, lover?"

"Oh, give me a moment. Not even I can get hard that fast." He sits up and disposes of the old condom before standing and tugging her to the edge of the bed.

She doesn't resist. Her arms and up above her head. She gives him a lazy, happy smiles. "What now, soldier?"

He's stroking his dick as he looks at her, coaxing it back to life. "Finger yourself."

Her eyes never leave him as her right hand moves down. She strokes her labia. The circular motion tightens until her middle finger slips inside.

He moans when he sees it. "Does your finger satisfy your hunger?"

"Not even close. It wants you again. It wants your large cock filling it. It wants to devour you whole." The entire time she's speaking her finger slides in and out.

"Put that hand on my cock. Tell me if it's hard enough for you yet."

She reaches out and takes it. She gives it a few strokes. "Congratulations, you've passed inspection."

He chuckles. "Why, thank you." He slips on a new condom and positions himself between her legs, pulling her hips up so he can push inside.

Loki moans when he enters her. She's still feeling sensitive from before. "Thank you."

Steve's head falls back. It's possible it feels even better this time. He starts moving slowly, his fingers tight on her hips.

She encourages him with small movements of her pelvis. Her arms stretch up above her head. She smiles up at him.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He breathes between thrusts.

"So are you."

"Nah, I'm nothing special. But you? Were you carved from marble?" He groans, fingers digging in a little deeper. "Or perhaps woven from silk."

She moans before replying. "Carved from ice and stolen from a temple."

He slows, thrusting especially deep, punctuating each with a word. "Sacred. Goddess. Irreplaceable. Mine." He holds his cock inside after the last.

"Yours." Loki's legs wrap around Steve, wanting to keep him close. Her fingers move to her clit, teasing it to bring more pleasure.

"My most precious treasure." He starts moving again fast and steady, working for her pleasure.

"Yes," she breathes. Her fingers dance over the outside of her labia as he works within her. "Steve. Steve," she says almost desperately. She's coming again, mouth open and eyes full of love.

He's not far behind her, leaning over her as he fills the condom. As always, a small part of him wishes he was filling her instead, but it's still incredible. After a moment to catch his breath he pulls out, tosses the condom, and falls beside her on the bed.

She curls her body around his. "I love you, starlight."

His arms wrap loosely around her and he kisses her forehead. "So much more than I deserve."

"Nonsense. You deserve the universe."

"You are my universe." He kisses her again. Then a smile curls the end of his mouth. "So weird to have sex without pathetic mewing coming from outside the door."

Loki pouts. "I miss our babies."

"We'll sneak out first thing tomorrow morning, and see them by lunch." He pauses. "Or you can bring them now, if you're not too tired."

The pout turns into a frown. She is tired, but she'd rather have them here. But then that would mean leaving Steve's arms, and she doesn't want to do that either.

"I'll save your spot." He promises. "I know it'll only take you seconds to fetch them and then we'll all snuggle."

How can she refuse after that? After getting up with a soft groan, she returns home to find the cats chasing each other through the house. She calls their names, and they come to her but stand out of reach. "Please don't make this difficult. I will freeze you if need be." She ends up having to freeze them in order to pick them up. She undresses them immediately, and they squirm against her as she takes them to the tower. She drops them into the bed.

They play around a bit but once they see their parents cuddling they get the idea. Steve pulls Loki close again, kissing her gently. "Sleep, darling. Your family is safe around you."

Loki takes a breath and relaxes against him. "I love you." The words are sleepy, wonderfully so.

"And I, you." He kisses her forehead. He holds her close, stroking her back as they both drift off to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky knocks on Steve's door to see if he wants to go for a run.

Steve groans and falls out of bed. He reaches for a pair of boxers, completely forgetting that the pink stockings are still on. He cracks open the door. "Morning. What's up?"

"Wa- Uh." Bucky can't help but notice the pink. To say he's shocked would be an under statement. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go for a run, but apparently you are busy."

"Nah, you just pulled me out of bed. I-" He stops, following Bucky's eye. He blushes deeply. "Oh. Uh. Shit. Sorry. Uh. Give me ten and I can be normal."

"I'll be on the couch." Bucky walks away, mind reeling.

Steve goes to change, pausing to give Loki a kiss and say where he's going before he goes to meet Bucky. "Sorry about that, pal." The navy sweats and grey tee feel much safer.

"That's uh yeah." He falls silent as they wait for the elevator. He doesn't want to ask. But he knows the curiosity will eat him alive if he doesn't. "So the uh... Was that for you or Loki?"

"A little of each." His cheeks colour again. He's trying hard not to look at Bucky.

"I think my worldview just shifted again." He's only partially kidding.

"Sorry?" Steve looks up. "Does it help if I tell you Loki also dresses for me? She had this great skirt, last night."

"She? You do have a varied love life." Bucky can't help but smirk. "Who'd a thunk."

Steve shrugs. "Loki is what Loki wants to be when Loki wants to be it."

"Varied and complicated." He steps into the elevator. "And you're happy?"

"Shouldn't I be?" He hits the button for the ground floor. "I'd love him anyway, but this, well, it can be exciting."

Bucky looks over at Steve and throws an arm around his shoulders. "I'm happy for you, pal." And he is. He truly is.

"Thank you." He gives Bucky a squeeze in return. "You really are the best pal a guy could ever ask for."

"And now your best pal is about to out run you."

Steve snorts. "Not likely."

Bucky grins at him. "I'm not tired from sex."

"I'm rejuvenated from it." Steve makes a face.

"Then you're doing it wrong." Bucky teases.

"You've simply never had sex with the perfect partner." Steve starts stretching. "It fills you with life and joy. It's damn near a religious experience."

"Damn. Okay. You've obviously got it bad." Bucky stretches his hamstrings.

"But you're okay, right? I mean. I can not talk about if you're still kinda..." He trails off, not wanting to say it.

Bucky doesn't want to admit how much it still hurts. He loves Steve and wants to see him happy. But there is still a piece of him that wishes they could share more. "How about when I change the topic you just go with it. No questions asked."

"Deal. On any topic. For all I know, the assholes made rubber duckies terrible to you." Steve winks.

"Fucking rubber duckies think they can take over the entire bath." He looks at Steve. "They must be stopped."

Steve laughs. "Wait til you get a girlfriend."

"Uh huh. Ready?" Bucky is anxious to get running.

"If you are." One last stretch and he's good, jogging in place.

"Let's do it." They start. Not having decided on a destination, it's more of a jog for them both. But it feels good to just go.

Steve tries to steer them down the more interesting streets, pointing out things for Bucky's amusement.

They are out a good hour before they re enter Avengers Tower.

The last stop they make before the lobby is the coffee shop on the corner to get drinks for everyone. As they stand sweating and holding coffees (and one tea for Loki) Steve can't help but chuckle.

Bucky, suddenly feeling self conscious, looks over at his friend. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, us. I never imagined we'd end up like this, when we were young."

"Ain't that the truth. Buying coffee that's costs 4 bucks? Ridiculous." He winks at Steve.

"If I wasn't holding these, I'd take you down, Barnes." Steve jokes.

"Come on. 4 bucks? I swear the prices are the hardest thing to get used to." It's another half joke. "And don't get me started on the price of cigarettes."

Steve gives Bucky a funny look. "When did you pick up smoking again?"

Bucky shrugs. "It calms me. But it's so damned expensive I can't bring myself to really start again. So I bum a smoke off of others when I really need one."

"How did you manage to maintain that addiction." Steve is truly amazed. "I doubt the Russians gave you cigs between freezing you."

"I'm not addicted. I can quit anytime. Coffee." Bucky looks down at all the cups he's holding. "Now that's an addiction."

"Right. You know? I've actually done some reading on cigarettes since I woke. I was curious to see if they'd cured asthma and it came up." He raises his eyebrows. "Turns out they cause asthma, along with a whole mess of other shit."

"Really?" Bucky furrows his brow. "But the doctors recommended them."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Gee, is that why ma always made sure I had em even if she had to give up lunch for a week?"

"You think they would have done studies or something before telling people to take them." Bucky shakes his head, angry that Steve might have gotten worse because of stupid doctors.

"They based their knowledge on earlier doctors. Get Bruce to tell you about the advances in medicine, it's crazy. Polio? Small pox? Gone! Leukaemia? Treatable. If today's medicine existed in our day, I'd never have needed the serum, I could've lived a healthy full life. Hell, ma woulda lived long enough to get grandkids." Clearly this is one of those things Steve gets excited over.

"I'll do that...if I'm having trouble falling asleep." The elevator door opens, and Bucky leads the way out. "Coffee!"  
Clint appears first. "Coffee?" He takes one and heads to the couch. "Thanks."

Steve rolls his eyed again as he follows.

Natasha seems rather wide awake for the time of day as she saunters by to take two from Bucky's tray. "Thanks." She then gives Steve a kiss on the cheek and goes to give Bruce the second coffee.

Loki appears next, dressed impeccably in navy blue slacks and a light blue dress shirt. His hair is still wet from his shower. "Please tell me there's tea."

"My tray, darling. Earl grey okay?" Steve tries to balance the tray on one hand so he can hand it over.

Steadying the tray so it doesn't fall, Loki takes his tea. "Perfect, starlight." He gives Steve a light kiss. "Thank you."

Steve kisses back. "Anything for you, beautiful."

"How was your run?" he asks before taking a sip.

"Good. Bucky actually keeps up, but he's not as funny as Sam." He chuckles as he puts the rest of the tray on the counter for anyone to claim before taking his own. "Let me finish my coffee, shower, and we can head home."

"Ah. Yes. I better do what work I can then." He gives Steve another kiss before grabbing his computer and heading to his cube.

"Was it something I said?" Bucky asks. He's sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Clint.

"Uh?" Steve is confused and a little distracted watching Loki's ass on those pants.

Clint is not paying attention. Angelina Jolie is on the morning news show he's watching, and his focus is on that.

"Nobody listens to me," Bucky complains.

"Only sometimes." Steve walks up behind him and pats his shoulder. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Sit. Drink your coffee with us."

"Yup." Steve hops over the back of the couch to sit next to Bucky. "Damn. Turn it up, Clint. They're talking about me."

Clint turns up the volume.

"...gers has been seen spending a good amount of time with an unknown man who is not his partner, Loki Odinson. Is this a friend or is Captain America free with his love?"

Clint cracks up with laughter.

Steve stares at the screen in disbelief.

Bucky turns pink. "Aren't there more important things to report on?"

"There's a whole industry on gossip now. JARVIS send a copy of this to Loki's computer immediately." Steve's resisting the urge to throw his coffee at the screen.

A moment later, Steve's phone rings. It's Loki. "Do you want to respond?"

"Yes. Also, they have your name wrong." This bothers him more than it should.

"Because they're idiots. How much about Bucky can I reveal?" He's already composing a tweet to make light of the story.

Steve turns to his friend. "How much is the media allowed to know about you?"

Bucky shrugs. "I should probably talk to that lawyer first, right?"

"A bit, but that doesn't change how comfortable you are with press knowing you." Steve twists his mouth. "Lo', better keep it at close friend. Just in case. No names."

"Consider it done. Love you."

"Love you more." He hangs up and finally sips his coffee.

The news is now showing blurry pictures of Steve and Bucky together. "We just got word that Loki Odinson has tweeted a response. You can see the tweet on the screen now."

It reads 'Must be a slow news day when spending time with a close friend leads to such speculation. #ItsFrigguson #ActualNewsIsHappening'  
The reporters make a face. "Well, Cap's boyfriend seems to think it's innocent."

Steve is grinning at Loki's response. "God, I love that man."

Clint reads the tweet on the screen. "He should just tell them that you'd be literal toast if you cheated on him. Hashtag remember he can do magic."

Steve snorts. "Except he's trying to be a better person. You could learn a thing or two." He gently nudges Clint.

Bucky furrows his brow. "Yesterday we all stopped a guy who could become any material he touched. How come they aren't reporting on that?"

"Because they're idiots." Steve shrugs.

"I'm beginning to think most people are."

Clint chuckles. "You aren't that far off."

"Take Clint, for example." Steve teases.

"I love you, too, Cap," the archer replies.

Steve's phone rings again. And again it's Loki. "Love, I'm sorry, but the PR people want me on this. I won't be able to drive home with you."

Steve whines when he answers. "But Lo', what about us time?"

"Hold on." Steve can hear Loki talking to someone in the background. "It seems I can drive home with you, I'll just need a wifi hotspot so I can work on the way. Is that alright?"

Steve's still not thrilled. "So you'll be working. You might as well stay here." He makes an unhappy face at Bucky.

Loki's voice gets a bit testy. "And you'll be driving. We can still talk."

"Yeah, ok, I was about to shower. Meet you in 20?" Steve huffs out a breath, to keep his temper.

"20 minutes at the car," Loki confirms. He knows this isn't Steve's fault. And yet this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been spending so much time with Bucky. He tells himself it doesn't matter. "I do love you." 

"You too, baby." He pauses then repeats, slowly, hoping Loki will take his hint. "I'm about to hop in the shower."

Loki sighs. "I so wish I could join you. I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"...Kay." He hangs up with his own sigh.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bucky asks.

"No, just annoyance. He has to work, which I suppose is normal." He stands, taking his cup to the trash.

"It is Monday. Those with normal jobs tend to have to work Mondays," Clint notes.

"Barton, don't make me cut off your coffee supply."

"It was just an observation. Geez." Clint decides to win back Steve's sympathies another way. "Hey, Buck, you wanna join me in the shooting range? I'll even let you use bullets."

"Yeah."

"Sorry. That story put me off." Steve realizes he's being an ass. "You guys have fun."

"Coffee first," Bucky says.

"Then fun," Clint finishes.

Steve chuckles. "Of course. Later." He heads to take his shower.

Twenty minutes later, Loki is waiting by the car. His computer is in his messenger bag. His phone is in his hand. "It's all much ado about nothing. The man is a friend of Steve's who wishes to remain anonymous for now. And can you blame him after the shit storm you all have created?"

"Tell them they have no right pestering private citizens. It's bad enough they try to bully me. I hate bullies." Steve says as he approaches, bag over his shoulder.

Loki blows him a kiss. "Steve is actually right here beside me, and he thinks it's ridiculous the amount of scrutiny this is getting. He has far more important things to worry about than this. No. His concern is for his friend and for me, because that's the sort of man he is." Loki gets into the car. "Look, Dana, I have to run. I'm sorry this isn't as juicy as you wanted, but there really isn't anything there. Yes. Of course. I'm sure. Good-bye." He ends the call and sinks back into the seat with a sigh. "Madness."

"Clearly." Steve leans in for a proper kiss. "Shall we try this again?"

Loki takes a breath. "Please."


	71. Trouble Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki make it back to Washington. Sam finally gets his new wings.

Slowly, the sights of Washington come into view and soon enough Steve is pulling them into their own driveway. Loki breathes a sigh of relief. There was no need to turn back this time. For that, Loki is grateful.

Steve looks over at his lover. "Should I carry you across the threshold?"

A puzzled expression on his face, Loki asks, "Why?"

"Ah, silly earth tradition. Husbands carry their new wives into the house the first time they go in." Steve waves his hand. "I was mostly teasing."

"Oh. How odd." Loki begins gathering his things. "Though I assume there is some reason behind it."

"Good luck, I guess." Steve shrugs. "You'd have to look it up."

Loki gets out of the car and heads inside. "We should get the picture for the reddit thing. Then we can go eat or whatever you like."

"You promised me nudity as soon as we got home." Steve jokingly reminds him.

"So I did." He puts his stuff away and says hello to the cats before finding Steve once again. He puts his phone on the table and begins stripping.

Steve watches, a hungry look growing in his eyes. "Slow down, slow down. Too much pleasure at once."

Loki smiles but slows down. "After this, I want you to create a sign that you can hold up announcing your AMAA. And I want it to be creative."

"Creative? Boo." Steve chuckles as he starts to move closer.

Slowly unzipping his fly, Loki says, "Fine. Make it plain and boring."

"We could write it on the shield?" He watches Loki's hands intently, licking his lips.

"That'll do." The pants dip just a bit. Then Loki holds them for a couple beats before letting them drop. He steps out of them towards his lover. "Naked as promised."

Steve draws a sharp breath. "And beautiful as dawn in Eden." He sucks on Loki's lower lip, tugging at it before moving to a proper kiss.

Loki kisses him slowly. "I do so love the perks of my job," he says with a grin.

"Job? This is for being my fiancé." He begins to nibble on Loki's neck.

He tilts his head to give Steve more access. "Is that what this is for."

He sucks roughly on Loki's Adams apple. "I hardly do this for every PR rep."

"I should hope not." He runs his fingers through the blond hair.

"Just the pretty ones." He teases with a bite to Loki's collar bone.

"Steve," Loki prompts gently. "I really do need to get that picture. And we need to decide on a time for it. I'm thinking 3 Eastern Time."

Steve sighs and places one last kiss on Loki's shoulder. "Yes, dear."

"Thank you, love. Afterwards, you may do whatever you like to me." He gives his lover's ass a squeeze.

Steve is pouty, but he listens and fetches the shield from his bag.

Loki gets his phone ready to take the picture. "Steve Rogers reddit AMAA and tomorrow's date should be enough. Add more if you wish."

"Should I be in uniform for the picture?" He gestures at his tee and jeans.

"No. I want you casual." Loki fixes Steve's hair. "This is just you, a regular guy, wanting to discuss the foundation and answer questions directly from the people." He takes a step back.

Steve makes another pouty face. "I need a marker."

"Mr. Artist doesn't have a marker? Tsk tsk." Loki gives Steve a kiss before going to find one. He returns with a black marker. "There you go, Michelangelo."

"Markers aren't a medium I use." Steve sticks out his tongue before he starts writing. The charity name goes in the star, and the rest is written following the rings.

Loki takes a couple of pictures of him writing. Then he has Steve pose, talking to him to get him comfortable. Only as they talk does Loki take the official photo.

Steve starts to whine. "I hate photos, even informal like this."

"I know you do, love. I am trying to make this as painless as possible." He grabs Ink and gives her to Steve. "Here. Hold her. Concentrate on her."

Steve cuddles the kitten, giving her a kiss on the head. Something about it still feels forced, but it's better.

Loki thinks for a moment. He smiles. First he takes Ink away. Then he poses Steve with the shield directly in front of him. He steps back. "Now give me your most awkward smile."

Steve tilts his head, trying to figure out what that even is. He attempts.

"Good. Now make a silly face."

He's better at that one.

Loki takes a couple of pictures. "Perfect. We're going to use one of those."

"You won't see my ass for a week if you do."

It's Loki's turn to pout. He shows Steve the pictures. "Look. This one." It's one where Steve is trying to make the silly face but is having a hard time not laughing. "I think it's perfect. Or we can do this one." It's one of the awkward smiles. "Which I think is charming."

Steve considers both. "The first one. I look okay In that.

Loki kisses his cheek. "See? I knew it would work." He uploads the file to the computer and sends out a message via Steve's accounts first. Then he re-posts them using his accounts and the Avengers accounts. "There. All done." And yes he was naked the entire time.

"Good, c'mere." He pats his lap.

He sits and rests his arms on Steve's shoulders. "Hello, love."

"Hello beautiful. Do I get to play before we do dinner?" He gently strokes Loki's thigh.

"Of course. Do you want your kisses now or later?"

"If I have kisses now, you can choose later." He nuzzles Loki's throat. "I've been aching for you all day."

Loki kisses the blond head. Then he kisses Steve's forehead and each of his eyes.

Steve purrs softly. "Mmn, my love."

Loki's lips stop him from saying more. The kisses then trail along the strong jaw line before he sucks on Steve's earlobe. Clearly in a state of bliss, Steve whimpers happily. His arms circle Loki's waist. His neck gets the treatment next. But these kisses sometimes come with teeth before gently sucking it better.

"Yes, yes, yes." Steve tugs Loki a little closer. He tilts his chin up.

Loki's kisses turn hungrier. He pulls up on Steve's t-shirt. Steve moves to help him, tossing the shirt aside quickly, so he can have more of that wickedly talented mouth on his skin. Loki takes his time covering the chest in kisses, paying particular attention to each nipple.

Steve is really purring now, one hand moving to tangle in Loki's raven locks. Soon Loki has to move off his lap. He kneels in front of the soldier and runs his tongue the six-pack. Steve's legs spread, making room for Loki. "Do... Do you need me to move?"

He starts unfastening the jeans. "What do you think?"

"You want me to think while you're doing that?"

"Well, if I'm going to kiss you all over, these will have to come off."

"Unh." Steve shifts up so the jeans will slide off his ass. "Better?"

Loki pulls at them. "Definitely." He pulls the fabric off of his lover. "Now where was I." He starts again at Steve's foot and starts to kiss up.

Steve chuckles. "That tickles."

The answer is a hard bite to the calf.

"Ow!"

"Well it doesn't tickle anymore." Loki continues the kisses, licking the back of the knee.

Steve tugs lightly on Loki's hair. "You look amazing down there."

Loki smiles up at him and trails kisses up the inner thigh.

Steve moans. "That's lovely." His hand tightens in Loki's hair.

His tongue licks a stripe over Steve's testicles.

"Fuck." His breath catches.

Loki sucks the side of Steve's shaft.

He groans loudly. "Lo'..."

"Mmm-hmm?" It's all he can say. His mouth is still attached to Steve's cock.

"More?" It's hard to form words while he's doing that.

Loki licks up to the tip and takes the first inch into his mouth. His tongue dances over the slit as he sucks.

Another groan escapes, eyes closing. "So good to me."

Loki takes in more, wanting to hear more noises from his lover. And he gets them. All sorts of pleased noises cine from the back of Steve's throat. His hands go to Loki's hair, combing through, gently tugging. Loki starts bobbing his head, his hand massaging Steve's testicles as his other hand starts stroking his own cock. Soon he's moaning, too.

"Fuck. Lo', I'm close." Loki's moans are really helping him along and his orgasm is close enough he can taste it. "Just. Unh."

Wanting to taste him, Loki sucks harder and gives another groan. His thumb teases his own cock in hopes of coming soon. He's done, Steve comes with a loud wordless cry, his fingers tightening in Loki's hair. Loki drinks him in. Reaching back, he grabs Steve's t-shirt. He looks up at his lover as he continues to masturbate then finally ejaculates into the shirt with a hard gasp.

"Oh God." Steve whimpers as he watches. He'd be hard again if he hadn't been so recently sated.

Breathing heavily, Loki laughs. "Welcome home."

Steve tugs Loki back up into his lap so he can kiss him tenderly.

"I love you." Loki says it while looking into Steve's eyes.

"I know it." He presses his forehead to Loki's. "And I love you, too."

Loki rests his hands around Steve's neck.

"You sure we wanna head out for food?" He strokes Loki's cheek.

He shakes his head slowly.

Steve smiles and kisses Loki's throat. "You're so beautiful. Inside and out."

Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "Never let me go."

"Never by choice. And I will fight anyone or anything who thinks they can make me." Another kiss, to Loki's hair.

He nods and relaxes against the strong body.

Steve's hand smooths over Loki's back. "You doing okay?"

"Just tired. I don't feel like I've really gotten to rest lately." He shrugs.

"Well, how bout you go take a nap while I scrounge up some supper?" Steve gives him a light squeeze.

Loki looks at him. "Carry me to bed?"

"Of course." He hooks his hands under Loki's ass and lifts him as he stands. He carries him to the bed and lays him down. "Anything else?"

"Blanket?"

Steve smiles and tucks Loki in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Much to Loki's surprise, he falls instantly asleep.

Steve looks in their kitchen, finding everything he needs to pull together a half decent meal. He leaves Loki to sleep until everything is ready. The cats decide to sleep with Loki. Ink is at his neck, and Smudge is at his feet. It's all very cozy. When the time comes, Steve is very reluctant to wake him. 

"Baby?" He gently kisses Loki's cheek.

Green eyes flutter open. Loki stretches with a low rumbling sound. "Dinner ready?"

"Yep. Steak and rice and broccoli with cheese. Just for you." He kisses Loki again, softly on his lips.

"You're too good to me. I trust clothing is optional."

"Naturally." Steve steals another kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

Loki follows after giving the kittens kisses. He puts on a robe to keep off the chill. Steve has the plates served up, along with glasses of wine and candles lit.

"Feeling guilty?" Loki asks when he sees the effort. "Or is this you simply being your romantic self?"

"I don't think I've done anything recently." Steve jokes as he pulls out Loki's chair. "It's a thank you, for taking care of me."

"Well it's making me feel very special." Loki takes a deep breath, the scents of dinner filling his nose with the most delicious smells.

"That's because you are. Please enjoy." He gives him a kiss to his head.

Loki eats as though it had been days since his last meal. He almost eats as much as Steve.

Steve is impressed. "Goodness, love, you must need some recharging."

He just smiles and keeps eating. He didn't realize how stressed he'd been until now when he finally feels like he can relax.

Steve finishes his meal and brings out one last surprise - fresh baked cookies. "You are definitely due for quiet cuddling."

"Dessert?" Loki gives a happy sigh. "You're the best fiancé ever"

"I thought that was you?" Steve sets the plate down before Loki and starts clearing the dishes.

Loki savors his cookie, closing his eyes and chewing it slowly. It tastes amazing. "Mmm. Made with love."

Steve comes back, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and kissing his hair. "Always."

Loki turns to give him a kiss. Steve returns it. "Mmn. You taste like cookie."

"May I help with the kitchen? Is the least I can do." He strokes Steve's hand.

"Oh, I guess." Steve hugs him warmly.

Loki gets up. They have the kitchen clean quickly. And soon, cats also fed, the entire family curls up on the couch.

"Movie? Music? Trash TV?" Steve asks as he strokes Loki's hair. Loki's in his lap, cuddled against him. He kisses the dark hair. He's happy just to sit and hold his love.

"Either a procedural or one of those home decorating renovating shows." Basically he wants mindless TV.

Steve changes the channel to the home channel then settles in. Loki quickly decides that a Steve's decorating sense is far better than the person on the television. Steve clearly agrees, the way he keeps arguing the decisions made on screen. This does two things. First it makes Loki laugh. Second it causes him to suggest they watch something else. "Unless you enjoy arguing with someone who can't listen."

"You seem to enjoy it." Steve smiles, he really is enjoying it secretly. "Maybe the next one will have smarter taste?"

"Let's hope so."

"I could decorate you." Steve teases as he presses his lips to Loki's skin. "With kisses."

"Could you?" Loki asks with feigned surprise. "The results would be mainly internal if you did... unless you wore lipstick."

"Now there's a thought." Steve chuckles and places more kisses on Loki's neck.

He wiggles a little at the sensation. And a giggle escapes his lips. "How do you do that? How do you make everything go away?"

"Mmn. Magic." He's teasing again, pulling Loki closer.

"You have a very special magic indeed, Captain Rogers." Loki closes his eyes to better enjoy it.

Steve's fingers play over Loki's belly, tracing his muscles. "True love."

"The truest," Loki replies.

"We should head to bed." Steve murmurs, fingers still at play. "We're not watching this, anyway."

Loki leans over to get the remote and turn off the tv. He gets up, offering his hand to Steve. They walk that way to bed. A quick brush of their teeth, and they get into bed, their naked bodies snuggling together.

Steve kisses Loki softly. "Goodnight, mon beau dieu, mon ciel due nuit. Je t'aime."

 

★✩★✩★

 

The day passes too quickly for Steve. He keeps texting Loki with every tiny concern that pops in his head. He can't focus on his art, just keeps looking at the new wings they'll be giving to Sam tonight, along with the good news. At 2, Loki appears at home to set up for the AMAA. He tells Steve how it works and how he can choose whichever questions he wants to answer. Loki sends out yet another reminder message across the Internet. Interest is high. Questions have been coming in since yesterday. And Loki shows these to Steve.

The questions run the entire spectrum. There are the inevitable ones of if the Avengers fought each other who would win. There are ones about his sexuality, Loki, and the mystery man. There are questions about the foundation along with comments about vaccines causing autism. And there are some asking him what he thinks of the world today.

Steve looks through the questions. "How do I choose?" He chews on his lip nervously.

Loki puts an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "A representative sample is always good. Just answer whichever ones jump out at you." He kisses Steve's cheek. "You'll be fine. First you'll need to say hello, and we'll need another picture to prove you're you and not Tony trying to play a trick." He winks.

"You should be in the picture." Steve suggests. "Since you're doing the charity, too."

"Purely behind the scenes but if you like..." Loki sets up the shot and gets the picture. He sends it out. He checks the time. "Ready?"

"I guess." He sits straight, mentally preparing for it. He decides to tackle the questions about the charity first, as they're the most important. The questions keep rolling in even as he's answering. Loki offers encouraging words, and the people seem to be responding well.

Steve pauses as he gets to the more personal questions. The ones about Bucky he merely says that it's a friend currently under protection who's identity is to remain hidden. He gets rather loquacious on the topic of Loki, though. Loki is blushing at all the kind words. Steve pulls him over for a quick kiss before continuing to talk about his life and how he's adjusted.

Before Steve realizes it, Loki is tapping him on the shoulder to let him know the hour had passed.

Steve smiles at his lover as they wrap things up. "That was neat, actually."

Loki beams at him. "I'm so glad. And now you can focus on tonight's dinner."

Steve nods. He's been quite excited for that. "Oh, that reminds me I need to get the chicken in."

An eyebrow rises. "Chicken in?" Realization dawns. "The oven. Of course. Sorry. You do that while I shut everything down." He gives Steve a kiss. "And congratulations. You did wonderfully."

Steve returns the kiss. "Thank you for enabling me."

"My pleasure." Loki goes about sending the link and pertinent portions of the AMAA to the Sarah Rogers Foundation and to the PR team at Stark Enterprises. Then he does another quick check of the reactions before finally shutting down.

Steve makes himself busy in the kitchen. There's two whole chickens, to be roasted with rosemary and butter. Sweet potatoes to be boiled and mashed. And green beans to steam. Plus he's made a cake, though he iced that earlier. Loki offers to help but gets shooed out of the kitchen. Instead he plays with the cats, trying to keep his mind off of tonight's meeting.

Once he's comfortable with how things are, he peeks in on Loki. "I need a favour."

"What sort of favor?"

"I want to present Sam his wings some way impressive." He licks his lips. "You are good at showy."

Loki considers. "Showy as in a nice box? Or showy as in a banner and dancing girls." He's kidding about the dancing girls.

"You know, impressive." Steve shrugs.

"Okay. Then let me ask this. Do you want it to be a surprise up until you present the wings?" This is basically the banner or no banner question.

"Definitely a surprise. He doesn't know I got Tony to do this." Steve nods. "I got champagne?"

"Alright." Loki takes the wings and goes off to conjure something.

Steve smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

Loki pops in a few minutes later to ask what the song was that Sam had recommended to him the first time they met. When he has the answer, the goes away again.

Steve raises an eyebrow, but continues setting the table so it'll be perfect.

The sorcerer returns and hands Steve what looks to be a leather box with the Lincoln Memorial embossed on the top. "Open it."

The top flap opens up. Troubleman begins to play. At the top appears to be a morning sky. Below it are the words 'On Your Left'. The next flap opens to the left. It again shows the Lincoln Memorial. The main section now says 'Followers of Fossils This way' with an arrow pointing right. That opens to the right to reveal the Washington Monument on the right panel an the wings in the center.  
"Impressive?" Loki asks as the song continues to play.

"Wow!" Steve laughs and gives Loki a kiss. "He'll love this."

"Good. The music stops playing when the song ends." He kisses Steve's cheek. "Thank you for the distraction." He returns to the living room.

Steve closes up the box, placing it at Sam's place. He looks around. He's ready. He has to be. He takes a deep breath. "How much longer?!" He calls out.

"Eleven minutes if he's punctual."

"So fifteen." Steve murmurs, pulling the chicken out to slice onto a platter. "Babe, could you pour the wine?"

Loki gets the bottle Steve has chosen and pours the glasses. "Nervous?"

"A bit." He puts the last of the food on the table and nods at his set up.

"It looks perfect," Loki tells him, giving his back a rub. He leaves to feed the cats so they won't bother them at dinner.

Steve takes another calming breath when the doorbell rings. "Got it." He opens the door to smile at Sam and his girlfriend.

"Hey, man." Sam gives Steve a hug. "Steve, the is the special lady I was telling you about." He introduces them then asks after Bucky.

Steve grins and grabs his hand. "Sam! And... Kristy, right? Great to see you." He offers to take their coats.

Loki walks up with a smile and introduces himself.

"Si, Kristy. Thank you, gracious. I have heard a lot about you from Sam." She smiles widely. She's tiny, maybe 5', with long hair in a dark brown with blonde highlights.

Steve hangs the coats and invites everyone to the kitchen .

"Um, so I told Kristy about your real living situation," Sam tells them to avoid any awkward surprises. "Hope you don't mind."

"It's fine." Steve waves it off. He doubts she'll run to the media.

"We know it's a bit fast, but I prefer it here than at the tower," Loki explains.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Stop spinning the news, will ya? Of course if you just told people you were living together, they wouldn't speculate about the new mystery man in Steve's life." He smiles at his own tease.

"Soon." Steve promises. "Before we tell them we're engaged."

"Oh! Who asked?" Kristy gushes. "Is there a ring?"

Loki shows her his ring. "We actually had rings before the engagement. And Steve asked."

"Mr. Romantic," Sam says, still smiling.

"Ssh." Steve shushes them. "Come, eat the food I worked so hard on." He gets them all to sit and nods at Loki. "Well, first Sam needs to open his surprise."

"What's this?" Sam take the box and opens it slowly, his smile growing each time he opens a flap. "Wait," he says when he finally opens it completely. He takes the wings out. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Steve grins back. "Welcome to the Avengers. You'll be helping me set up the Washington base."

Sam is grinning from ear to ear. "Nice. You hear that, Kristy? You're dating an Avenger now."

Loki explains that there will be an official announcement later.

Kristy gives Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Well deserved."

"Thanks, baby." He turns to Loki. "Are you always working? And does this make you my publicist, too?"

"Hardly," Loki answers.

"He is, these days." Steve winks. "I'm sorry this took so long, I was waiting on Tony and you know how he gets."

"Distracted?" Sam offers.

"That's kind." Steve chuckles.

Kristy makes a noise. "What's that delightful smell? Celebration dinner?"

Steve agrees. "Exactly that."

Loki suggests they eat while Kristy tells them about herself.

She's happy to talk. She goes on for quite a while, telling about her family and how they came to America from El Salvador.

Steve is highly interested, his own parents having been immigrants, decades earlier.

Loki, being an immigrant himself, is also interested. He asks her questions about her experience in a new culture.

She explains how there's actually a large Salvadoran community in the area (true!) and how it allows her to still experience her old culture while celebrating the new. She loves the freedom of voting, and shopping.

"I'm not a citizen yet. So I can't vote," Loki tells her. "But I do like to do a bit of shopping."

Kristy asks if he misses his old country, and quickly starts talking about hers, the poverty and wealth divide but also the richness of culture.

Steve frowns heavily at the talk of wealth and poverty, but laughs at some of the descriptions of local traditions.

"She keeps promising to take me," Sam says. "But I need to learn a bit more Spanish first."

"So, he is much too slow to keep up now." She teases, taking Sam's hand.

"She makes me practice when we go into Latin restaurants. I have to order in Spanish."

"Maybe we should go to El Salvador?" Steve asks Loki.

"Not without Spanish." Kristy informs them. "Gringo do not get by very well. Not much tourism."

Loki shrugs. "I hear Costa Rica is nice."

Steve winks. "They speak French in Haiti."

He smiles. "I do so love hearing you speak French."

"That's very impressive." Kristy looks at Steve. "I want to know more about Mr. America."

"Captain." Steve corrects with a mild blush.

Loki smiles. "I'm not sure I like other people making you blush."

Steve gives him a quiet pinch.

Turning to Kristy, Loki says, "The Captain is much as he presents himself. But make no mistake, Captain America is only a small portion of who Steve Rogers is."

Kristy looks between them. "Fascinating, you know him so well, and speak so well for him."

"He's too modest to speak for himself."

That makes Steve blush again. "I do speak, he's just better at it."

Sam nods. "Steve speaks better through actions."

Steve nods. "This is true."

Kristy leans against Sam. "Sam just speaks." She giggles.

"Not as much as you, baby. But I love it." He gives her a small kiss.

"True, not even you can keep up with me." She winks.

Steve chuckles. "That's impressive."

Sam nods. "That it is."

"If you really want to be impressed, Kristy, ask Loki to show you some magic." Steve nods. "You wouldn't believe what he can do."  
Kristy looks over. "Oh?"

Loki gives a small smile. "Odin was gracious enough to let me keep it when he made me mortal."

"Of course, it's not his only skill. He sings, he dances, he's killer with a computer." Steve touches Loki's hand.

"My computer skills are minimal compared to yours." Loki leans over to Kristy. "Most people think Steve is inept at technology. But the truth is he's really very proficient."

"Sam has told me some stories, yeah." She leans forward. "But is there more?"

"There's always more," Loki tells her. 

"But share it!" Kristy protests.

"Well, for starters, he decorated this house by himself." Loki smiles. "And we both agree he has a better aesthetic than some of the professionals on tv."

Kristy laughs. "So does my little toe."

Sam laughs at that.

Steve rolls his eyes.

"He's also an amazing artist," Loki continues.

"Si, I've seen the drawings he makes for Sam." She elaborates with a hand.

Steve shrugs. "I'm alright. No da Vinci."

Loki sits back. "Well anything else will need to come from the man himself. He enjoys his privacy, and I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds."

"That's why you're the best, babe." Steve leans in to kiss Loki's cheek.

Sam shakes his head. "You two are still disgustingly sweet together."

"You're welcome." Steve laughs.

Kristy just grins. "Let them be."

"You should be thrilled, Sam," Loki says. "If it wasn't for Steve, I'd probably be trying to take over Earth again."

"I don't deserve that much credit." Steve speaks softly. "Lo' was never a truly bad guy."

Loki claps his hands. "Let's change the conversation. Steve made dessert."

"True. Let me get it." Steve bops Loki over the head as he goes.

"There's something else you now know." Loki smiles at Kristy. "Steve is an excellent cook and baker."

Sam does a little gesture. "I already told her about his apple pie."

Steve returns, cake in hand. "I hope you saved room. It's black forest."

Sam smiles. "Awesome." 

Loki wonders if Sam ever doesn't smile. 

Steve slices it up, giving everyone a huge portion. One might even say super soldier sized. Then he picks up his wine glass. "To Sam."

They all clink glasses. Then Kristy looks at her portion. "Ay. It's as big as me!"

Loki chuckles. "Eat what you can. Steve will eat the rest." He gives her a wink.

"He eats a lot? No wonder he's such a big boy." She pats Steve's shoulder.

Steve blushes again. "Enhanced metabolism, burns fast, needs lots of fuel."

Sam adds, "He also runs like 30 times faster than normal."

Steve grins. "Nah, Sam's just slow."

Kristy giggles.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "This?" He holds up the box with the wings and opens the first flap. "On your left. On your left. That was how we met. No one passed me that day except for him."

The music plays softly, as Sam speaks.

Loki smiles. "It's alright Sam. We are all inferior next to the man called Captain America."

"Oh, I only lapped him twice." He points at Loki. "You're not helping."

"Only telling the truth, love." He feeds Steve cake.

Steve accepts it happily, licking his lips. "I refuse to believe myself superior. I'm not. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

"See?" Sam says. "He says that all the time."

"I am!" Steve pouts.

"I believe you." Kristy reassures him.

Loki laughs. "Aw, my poor love." He tries to kiss away the pout.

Sam checks the time. "Well I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting I need to go run. Loki, are you joining us again?"

Steve holds up a finger, finishing their kiss. "Now you may have him."

Loki turns. "To answer your question, yes, Sam, I am going."

Kristy claps. "It is good of you to support these men and women. They've been through so much."

The former god gets a funny look in his eyes. "Yes. Well Steve has shown me that we should all do our part."

She nods in response. "That's why I like to work at the VA. Such good people, they deserve better." She smiles warmly.

Sam smiles at her, clearly smitten. "Well, baby, we should probably go if I want to drop you off and get to the meeting on time." He turns to his friends. "Thank you for the food and for this." He lifts the box. "And thank Tony for me."

She gives him a kiss.

He boops her nose.

Steve chuckles. "My honour. You deserve it. Don't tell anyone, but you're a better man than I."

Sam nods. "I'm glad we both acknowledge that."

"Stop soaking in each other, or we'll be late." Kristy reminds him. "We'll see you soon."

Sam gets up, and walks Kristy to the living room. They get their coats from Steve and head out with goodbye hugs for everyone.

Steve smiles as they go, an arm around Loki. "He really likes her, huh?"

"It seems that way." He walks back towards the kitchen. "I'll help you clean then be on my way."

"I'd offer to drive you, but." He shrugs as he starts cleaning. "Don't be afraid to call if you want one back. Or if you just want to appear in my lap. I'm here for you."

Loki smiles and gives him a kiss. "Thank you, starlight." He gathers up the dishes. "So did the evening go as you had hoped?"

"I think so." He nods, packing the few leftovers.

Kitchen clean, Loki gives Steve one last kiss before disappearing.


	72. Publishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a friend at his support meeting. Steve starts trying to find a publisher for his books.

People have just started gathering for the meeting, finding chairs in the circle. Mostly familiar faces though a few are missing and a few more are new.

Loki gets some tea and sits. His leg moves up and down quickly. The woman next to him smiles. She's new. "Oh, these make me nervous, too. I never know what to say."

Sam walks in, he looks like he's recently fixed his collar.

Loki smiles at the woman and turns his attention to Sam.

"Alright, hello! Everyone doing okay tonight?" He starts settling the room. "I'd like to get started right away."

The people all take a seat and settle in.

"Let's start with stories. Is there anything anyone needs to share, tonight?" Sam looks around.

A man raises his hand. He's a new person. "Hi. I'm not quite sure how this works. Do I say my name?"

"If you feel comfortable." Sam nods. "You don't have to."

He nods. "My name is Charles. And yesterday I hit my wife. She was trying to wake me from a nightmare about the war. And I hit her. It was an accident, but I still can't help but feel guilty."

The woman next to him slowly rises. "Charles, I'm Amy. My husband left me because of my nightmares. Because I'd flinch when he lit a cigarette. Because I eventually lashed out." She reaches out her hand for his. "Talk to her. Don't lose her for a mistake."

He nods, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to lose her."

Sam nods at both of them. "Our past experiences flavour our current ones. We have to be careful that they don't overpower them. Our loved ones can save us. Or they can destroy us."

Amy agrees. "Losing my husband almost killed me. I thought I was alone, that no one cared."

"Charles, any thoughts how you can apologize?" Sam smiles warmly. "I doubt one accident will make her leave."

"Feeling alone is the most difficult thing," another man says. "And you go out, and people thank you for your service, but they don't understand. And they don't want to understand."

"They weren't burned." Amy points out. "I hope they never go through even a portion of what I did."

"A friend of mine." Another man offers. "He killed himself this week. He just couldn't live with what we'd been forced to do, anymore. He... He..." He starts crying and the next man pats his back.

"This is why we're all here. So we don't have to be alone. There are others here who can understand your pain." Sam guides them.

"And what if you don't feel pain?" Loki asks. "What if all you feel is numb?"

"Numbness is usually pain so strong it's destroyed the receptors." Sam looks over gently. "Anyone else feel numb, even mixed with pain?"

About 3/4 raise their hand.

Sam nods. "How do you fight it?"

A woman says she watches sad movies. "It's easier to feel and cry for other people."

One woman rises. "I used to... I physically harmed, made myself bleed. I've stopped, with my psychiatrist's help. Now I run. I like the burn that builds in your muscles. It's healthy pain."

"I did that, too," a man admits. "Sometimes I still do. Not always cutting. Sometimes burning." He shrugs.

"I run, too." Sam points out. "It's really good for clearing the head. Exercise is actually a great choices, it releases endorphins that make you feel good."

"I apparently lack those endorphins," Loki says. "I'll work out to improve my skill, but I detest it."

The woman next to him laughs. "You're choosing the wrong exercise."

"Perhaps," he smiles at her.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Have you tried running?" The he wiggles both eyebrows at the room. "Those of you with partners can use sex as exercise. Just don't bury yourself in it to escape feeling."

A few chuckles are heard.

"I do that," a man admits. "I have sex with strangers to pretend to feel close to someone. But it always makes me feel more alone."

The woman next to Loki nudges him. "Bet you have a pretty little thing at home, handsome man like you."

Loki smiles. "My partner is...He keeps me human."

"You do have to be careful." Sam says. "It has to be healthy sex. Usually with a partner who cares about you and that you trust. Someone who tries to understand."

"Lucky boy." She winks, though it's not clear if she means Loki or Steve.

"I don't know how to build that trust," the man who has sex with strangers says. "There's a girl I like, but I'm afraid if she knows who I really am she'll run away screaming."

"Real love takes risks." Sam speaks slowly. "I have a friend who gave up an entire life for their lover. Without any guarantees, and no chance of going back. I've learned from this friend that who you were isn't half as important as who you are. You are a sum of all you're experiences, positive or negative. What matters is what you pull from them."

Loki looks at his hands and chews on his lip. "The problem I have is that I feel like I'm pretending. One day I'm going to wake up and be who I was then. Or people will realize that this isn't really me and leave."

"Sometimes it does feel like that, like your play acting this life whole the real you is trapped back then." Sam looks around the room. "I promise you are here, with me. Then is gone. All you have is now, and now you are all important to me. You are fighters, survivors, heroes."

"Heroes?" a man asks. "People keep using that term. But I don't feel like a hero. Heroes are brave and strong. I don't feel either most of the time."

"My mother taught me something," Loki says. "Bravery isn't the absence of fear. It's carrying on when fear is screaming at you to stop."

Sam nods. "As some of you know, I'm close friends with Captain America. I know you all think he's a hero. But, to me, the bravest thing he's done is to be himself when everyone else is telling him to do otherwise. That's how he took down Hydra, that's why he's with his current lover, because he won't let the world tell him how to live."

There's murmurs in the crowd. Only a few actually watch enough gossip to recognize Loki. Loki is suddenly extremely interested in an invisible spot on the knee of his trousers.

"If you're all good, I'll invite him to come speak." Sam offers teasingly. It earns a few chuckles.

Amy rises again. "That man is an inspiration. Have you heard him fight for his lover in the few interviews he's done? He's so passionate about how he's rehabilitating, how he's a good person. I wish I had someone like that in my life."

"I don't deserve it," Loki says quietly.

A man rises. "I heard Cap's best friend was a prisoner of war. That true?"

The woman next to Loki is the only one that hears him. She puts an arm around his shoulders. Silent tears fall from his eyes.

Sam nods. "It is. He was a prisoner twice. Steve did everything in his power to help and enable him. He believes everyone deserves a second chance. So do I."

Loki's companion pulls a tissue out of her purse and hands it to him. He thanks her and dabs his eyes. He hopes no one else notices.

"Each one of you is capable. Each one of you is amazing. You just have to find that part of yourself." Sam grins. "What are you good at? What are you great at? What would Cap encourage you to do?"

Heads nod. "He'd encourage me to talk to my wife," the man who first spoke says. "To work things out with her and try to help her understand."

"Exactly! Anyone else?" Sam is ecstatic.

"I hear he runs." The runner smiles. Loki smiles along.

"He'd encourage me to take that leap of faith with the girl I like and to stop sleeping around."

"He runs with me." Sam acknowledges. "If people are interested, I might be able to talk him into one of those charity marathons." Then he points at the last man. "Yes! Don't be afraid of life. It's yours."

He nods, feeling encouraged.

Loki wishes Steve could hear this, hear how his very existence gives people hope.

Sam looks around. "I've got an article for you all to read, anyone who thinks they'll be back, about something called the spoon theory. Anyone who'd like one, please see me before you leave. For now, I'm freeing you to socialize." Sam goes to take the place near the door.

Loki turns to the woman next to him. "Thank you for your kindness."

She smiles. "Thank you for spending time with us. Were you ever in a war?"

"Several. Where I'm from, warriors are revered. War is a place to prove oneself and gain glory." He looks down at his hands. "I've started a few." He looks at her. "Yours was in the Middle East?"

"Yes. It... Wasn't pretty. Lost most of my squadron to a car bomb. Me and the survivors got captured. Only two of us survived that." She shakes slightly.

He takes her hand. "It's odd, but the physical torture is somehow easier. But once they break your mind..." He wipes a tear away

She pulls him into a hug. "They can't get us anymore. We've survived them and we'll keep surviving."

He pulls away and offers his hand. "I'm Loki."

"Sofia." She shakes firmly. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Sofia." He takes a breath.

"So, Captain America, huh?" She gives him a friendly wink. "You must be a pretty special guy."

His smile is soft. "The Captain is a very special guy. He's... Sam is correct about him giving people second chances."

"And you clearly love him." She pats his hand. "When we meet someone that special, we have to prove them right. My Tommy is the same way. Always believes in me, always gives me love."

"We're lucky to have them." He gives her a smile. "So what do you do when you aren't attending meetings?"

"Science teacher. My favourite is chemistry." She smiles. "And you?"

"Nothing as important as you. I've just started working in public relations. I'm actually handling Steve's, that is Captain America's media. So far it's going well," he tells her.

"That's gotta be a big job, I mean, everyone wants him since he came out as dating you. But I've seen hardly anything." She tilts her head.

"Exactly," he smiles. "So you teach high school?" Loki remembers a co-worker talking about their child in high school taking chemistry.

She nods. "The kids are amazing. They give me meaning every day."

"Can't be easy, though."

"I love the challenge." She looks at him. "I need it."

Loki nods. "I understand completely." He hesitates for a moment. "Your Tommy, is he military?"

"No, a teacher. But he has all the Captain America comics." She gives him a wide grin.

He laughs at that. "I can get him an autograph if you like. I happen to have connections."

"No thanks, we'll hit up one of his charity events. A handshake would mean so much more to him." That's when her phone buzzes a message. "Oh, that's him to pick me up. Will I see you next week?"

"Definitely. It was nice to meet you, Sofia."

"And you. Save me a seat?" She shakes his hand again before she goes.

Loki waits for Sam to finish with the person he's talking to. Sam bids the man farewell, handing him a copy of the article he wants them to read. Then he leans against the door frame.

The Trickster can't help himself. "Hello, I was hoping to get one of those articles before I left. I can't believe you know Captain America."

"Oh, I'm just lucky I." He looks up, realizing who it is. "No wonder he calls you an asshole. Article?" He holds it out.

He takes the article. "Thanks, Sam. For everything."

"I'm just glad to see you. Honestly." He winks.

"And for the record, we like Kristy. I hope we get to see more of her." Loki offers his hand.

"Definitely." He shakes it. "We'll double date."

Loki nods and heads out. He goes into a dark hallway and transports home. "Steve? I'm home."

Steve hugs him from behind, kissing his neck. "Hello gorgeous."

"Hello, love." He turns around. "You were a major topic of conversation tonight."

Steve makes a face. "Me? Why?"

Loki runs his fingers across Steve's lips. "You're an inspiration. You bring people hope. It was actually rather wonderful."

"I'm glad, then. That's what I was meant to do, what Dr. Erskine wanted." He softly kisses those fingers. "I take it you felt better this time?"

"I did." His eyes lose focus as he remembers. "I even spoke and found some people felt the same as I."

Steve tightens his hug. "I hoped you might."

Loki holds him tight. "Just so you know, Sam may ask you to be a guest speaker."

"Would you be okay with that?" It wouldn't be the first time Sam's had him speak.

"I'm not sure yet," he answers honestly. "But I can always skip that one if need be. The others shouldn't be denied your presence simply because I'm uncomfortable with it."

"I will let you know, and you can decide then, okay?" He presses his lips to Loki's forehead.

"Okay." Loki squeezes him tighter. "I love you. And I am so grateful to you."

"And me, for you."

Loki kisses him forcefully. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

He sucks lightly on Loki's bottom lip. "May I join you?"

"Of course. You are always welcome in whatever bed I'm in."

"Good." Steve playfully scoops Loki into his arms to carry him to bed.

"My hero," Loki breathes. He kisses Steve's temple.

Steve smiles and puts him on the bed, then begins undressing him, kissing as he reveals skin.

"Starlight? As much as I love the attention, I really am tired." He hates to say it. He doesn't recall ever saying no to sex with Steve before. But he's feeling drained. "I'm sorry."

Steve looks up. "You okay?" His hands continue undressing gently.

Loki's fingers comb through the blond hair. "It's been a long day. And though the meeting was good, it's left me emotionally spent."

Steve nods, leaning up to kiss Loki. "Okay. Let me finish getting this off you, though. Then you can rest. With my arms wrapped around you."

Somehow that makes things more difficult. "I don't deserve you."

"Lies." Loki gets another kiss and Steve finishes with his clothes before removing his own, cuddling against his lover as he pulls up the covers.

"Friday," Loki promises, "I'm going to spend the entire day making love to you, fucking you, and getting fucked by you."

Steve chuckles. "If you'd like to. You know I love you, not what you do to me."

"It's nice to hear." He looks over at the article resting on the night stand and wonders what it says. He decides to read it Sunday or Monday so it can be fresh on his mind before the next meeting. Snuggling against Steve, he closes his eyes.

"I love you." Steve whispers again before falling asleep.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki comes home from work with a smile. "They've asked me to do a presentation on your AMAA, both by Stark Enterprises and the Sarah Rogers Foundation. Apparently it's being considered a great success."

"Excellent." Steve picks him up and spins him around. "My brilliant love."

"It was only successful because of you, starlight." He gives Steve a kiss. "You are amazing."

"And you are my perfect match." They kiss again.

"And how was your day?"

"Good, busy. I was discussing contracts." Steve smiles.

"Do tell," Loki says, dragging him to the couch. He sits with his legs over Steve's.

"Books, of course." He bites his lip. "Tony still has the best offer."

"Good. I'm glad. Does that mean you've spoken with Bruce's cousin?" Loki has been wanting to meet her.

"Yeah. She's going come up and talk to Bucky, too. Absolute sweetheart." He starts rubbing Loki's knee.

"Fantastic." They discuss the books some more, Steve telling Loki about some of the less sexy details of the contracts. "Well, I'm glad you're finding this so thrilling. I can't wait to read them myself," Loki says.

"You'll get the first copies, signed." Steve winks.

"I want it inscribed with words of love," he decides.

"To my inspiration." Steve quotes. "Because you are, everyday."

"That'll do." Loki plays with the collar of Steve's shirt.

Steve smiles. "Should we go out dancing to celebrate your good day?"

"I'd like that." Loki lets him choose the location and their genders.

They go to their dinner club, both male. Steve wants to put rumours about another firmly to bed. They dance close, adding small kisses here and there and Steve leads. Loki had forgotten how much he enjoyed this place.

"So beautiful." Steve holds Loki close. He's half hoping for a photographer this time. The rest of him is just utterly enjoying Loki.

They see a few flashes, but it's hard to tell if it's for them or for couples celebrating a special date.

They go back to their table, finally, to eat. "My Loki. Are you happy?"

"I am happy. Terribly, horribly, wonderfully happy." He takes Steve's hand.

"Me too, baby. Thank you." Steve squeezes his fingers.

Loki leans over and gives Steve a kiss. Steve deepens it, prolonging it.

"Mmm. I do believe that's better than my meal."

"You should have ordered the shrimp." Steve teases. Another flash, this one definitely for them. Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki. "Oh dear, it seems I've been spotted out with my main squeeze."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You seem amazingly unfazed by that."

"Crushing certain other rumours. I do not like the world thinking I'm a two timer. You deserve better." Steve's resolve is fierce.

He smiles. "And here everyone thinks _I'm_ the devious one."

Steve sticks out his tongue. "Not devious. Tactical minded."

"Of course." Green eyes look at the super soldier with complete love. "You are a brilliant tactician."

"Thank you." He leans in for another kiss, which is of course when the reporter comes. They quickly shoo him away before Steve tries again.

Loki meets him halfway. They linger in the kiss, enjoying it but not letting it get too passionate. "Take me home," Loki requests when they finally part.

"Sir." Steve replies. He leaves money on the table, then takes Loki's hand to lead him out.

There are a couple of photographers outside who caught wind of the couple being there. The couple completely ignores them. It's more important to get home. Thankfully, none follow them and soon they are alone with the front door locked behind them.

Loki undresses as he walks slowly to their bedroom. Every so often he turns and crooks his finger, silently telling Steve to follow. Steve does, also undressing, though he leaves his tie on, to be silly. In the bedroom, Loki grabs the tie and pulls Steve into a kiss. "I'm not too tired tonight."

"Maybe I am." Steve teases while running against him.

"If you are, then I'll hold you as you held me last night." He kisses those plump lips. "And I'll imagine what we'll do to each other when you aren't too tired."

"I'll kiss you, my most precious treasure." He kisses down Loki's neck.

"And I will accept your kiss with gratitude." His hands explore the muscles of Steve's back.

"I'll nip." His teeth close teasingly around a nipple.

A quick intake of breath shows Loki's surprise. The blood is starting to flow to his cock. "Tease."

Steve kisses down, sucking and nipping playfully.

"Does this mean you aren't too tired?" Loki leans up into the kisses.

"Enhanced stamina." Steve winks. "And enhanced hunger for my gorgeous lover." He goes back to kissing and nipping, worshiping the skin of Loki's belly.

Long fingers curl in the blond hair. Loki's cock hardens with the attention his skin is getting. Steve blows a stream of air over Loki's cock. "Is this for me?" Steve gently kisses the tip before taking the hardened organ into his mouth.

"Y-yes." It's a stutter and a moan in one. "Steve," he breathes, praying to his lover.

Loki gets Steve's full attention. He works his mouth up and down the full cock and his hand strokes Loki's ass, fingers playing over the pucker of his anus.

He leans into the touch. "Please, starlight."

Steve looks up, blue eyes trying to determine what Loki wants. His tongue swirls about the head of his cock and he allows one finger to press carefully inside fully aware of the lack of lubrication.

Loki cries out, back arching. Tears of pain prick his eyes. "Steve?"

Steve pulls away immediately. "Too much? I'm sorry. I thought maybe you could handle one."

"Just give me a moment." He breathes. "Maybe add some spit."

Steve moves up, kissing Loki gently as he grabs proper lube from the bedside table. "We'll do it right. I needed to grab this anyway."

Loki nods. "I love you."

"Sure you're okay? I was going to take you, but if it's too much..." He strokes Loki's cheek, looking down into the eyes he loves. "I could ride you. I love riding you."

"You already started me. You damn well better finish," Loki tells him. "You can ride me after."

Steve laughs. "Yes sir. Now, where was I?" He slips back down and starts massaging Loki's ass again.

Loki opens his legs wider. "You were a little further along than that."

"Clearly not, if I hadn't got lube." Steve teases as he streams some of the liquid down Loki's crack.

Biting his lip at the sudden chill, Loki looks at Steve with hungry green eyes. "Perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part."

Steve gentles the liquid into Loki, his finger slowly pressing it in until it slides in easily.

Loki exhales as he tries to relax. He grabs the tie again. His tongue darts out of his mouth just enough to moisten his lips. "More."

"Sir." Steve chuckles, working Loki until he can get that second finger in. Then he's stretching and turning so a third can join.

"Such deference. I like it." His teeth shine in the low light. His eyes almost appear to glow.

"What can I say? Your beauty humbles me." He kisses Loki's hip as he finishes prepping him.

"And yours inspires me."

Steve moves up, kissing Loki's jaw. "Love you." He lines up, pushing in carefully.

"And I you," he breathes back. "My starlight. You guide so many without even knowing it."

"I just. I do my best. I try to live right. Like ma taught me. Like Dr Erskine asked." He moves slowly, sucking on Loki's throat.

Loki's cock is rubbing against Steve's stomach, causing him all sorts of pleasurable sensations. Little moans start coming out of that throat Steve is concentrating on. His hands grab his lover's ass and squeezes it.

"So good." Steve purrs between sucking kisses. He wraps his arms around Loki, pulling him closer. Moving with his lover, Loki breathes his lover's name again and again.

Steve sighs against Loki's ear. He's close, brought closer by Loki's voice. "Baby..." He gasps as his orgasm takes him.

The warmth of Steve's seed entering him takes him over the edge. He clings to his lover as he ejaculates over his skin. It makes Steve laugh, his lips pressed to Loki's skin still. The sensation tickles, and Loki laughs, too.

Steve falls over, resting against Loki's side. "How are you so perfect?"

Now Loki really laughs. "You are the only one who thinks me so."

"Well, guess that means I've just got to keep you." Steve nuzzles closer. "I don't mind in the least."

"I do. I'd hate to fall off the pedestal you place me on." Loki runs his fingers up and down Steve's arm.

"You've already fallen from one. I only mean to give you a hand to walk with me." He takes a long wiff of Loki's hair, breathing in his lover.

"You always know just what to say." Loki smiles. "And you dance marvelously."

"And you smell like home." Steve sighs happily.

"I'm proud of you." Loki kisses his hair. "Your attitude with the press has improved greatly."

Steve looks up. "I don't like em, but they're still people."

"Well you didn't start turning into the Hulk. And you found a way to use them."

"I don't turn into the Hulk." Steve makes a face.

Loki smiles his dissent. "I did mean figuratively."

"I still don't." Steve protests. "I'm not that bad."

"No. You're not that bad." Loki knows Steve is a saint compared to himself.

"And anyone can get better." He reminds Loki, with a kiss.

"I suppose." He tangles his legs with Steve's.

Steve smiles. "I thought you wanted me to ride you?" He brushes one hand through Loki's hair.

"I do. I trust you can us untangled." He kisses his love.

"I don't know." Steve teases as he moves to straddle Loki. "It might be too hard for me."

"Oh I think you're smart enough to handle it."

"Is it hard?" Steve asks as he wraps his hand around Loki's cock.

Loki smiles. "I think you're in a better position to tell than I am." He's certainly becoming hard.

Steve grins as he strokes Loki. "Getting there, huh?" He looks for where he left the lube.

"Yes." Loki bites his bottom lip.

"I still need a little." He shrugs and hands Loki the lube.

Loki takes it and starts coating Steve's cock.

Steve purrs at Loki's ministrations. "Oh. Open me?"

His fingers move slowly down and press against Steve's opening.

Steve pushed against him. "Oh yes, darling."

Loki presses a finger in then another. "You take my breath away."

He gasps, looking down. "I know what you mean."

Loki loosens him slowly, enjoying the feel of him.

Steve is breathing deep, his head tossed back. "I'm good. Please. Let me." He shifts, his hands on Loki's flat belly.

Loki pulls out his fingers. "You're in control."

"Thank you." He slowly lowers onto Loki, mouth open in an o of pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Loki gapes at the tightness. "So good. "

Steve nods. He gives them a minute before he starts moving. He moves up and down, thighs tight against Loki's hips. He pants in time with their movements, blue eyes intent on his love.

Loki's hands are sliding up Steve's torso. He pinches the hard nipples he finds as his other hand slides up to his throat.

"Baby!" Steve moves a bit faster, leaning over Loki. "I love you inside me. You feel so good, so right."

"Starlight," he gasps. His thumb goes into Steve's mouth.

Steve sucks on that thumb, caressing with his tongue. He moans. He drives harder, trying to send Loki over first.

It doesn't take long. Soon Loki is crying out as he ejaculates into his lover.

Steve grunts, loving the feel. It takes only moments before he's spilling between them.

"You're incredible," Loki tells him.

Steve smiles, looking down, the sweat dripping off his bangs. "You too, darling. You too."

Loki caresses his cheek. "Kiss me."

The kiss is slow and deep and evokes all the love Steve feels. A sigh escapes Loki's lips.

"I love you." Steve presses a second kiss, a shadow of the first, to the side of his mouth.

"You complete me, make me feel whole."

"Mmn. Stealing the words from my mouth." He flops down beside Loki, stretching out.

"Now may I tangle myself with you?" There is a playful edge to his voice.

Steve chuckles. "Oh, if you must. Where did the blankets go?"

"Oh I must." But before he does, Loki hands the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulls them up.

Steve rubs his nose against Loki's. "I can't tell where I end or you begin."

"Mmm. That's because we are now one." He brushes his lips against Steve's. "One breath. One life."

"One heart." Steve replies, long lashes fluttering closed. His hand finds Loki's chest, resting above the heartbeat.

Loki feels warm and secure as only being with Steve makes him. And he falls asleep easily.


	73. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki dresses up to cheer Steve up.

'kill Tony for me?' It's Steve's eighth text of the day complaining about their friend. He hasn't been specific yet, suggesting he's busy, but he's clearly frustrated.

Loki looks at his phone and sighs. 'Why this time?' he texts back.

'No one wants to offer me a deal because of him' Steve has been spending most of the week trying to get a company to sign his books.

That makes Loki call. "Explain."

"They're all fucking terrified of what he'll do if they take me when he wants me. This is the tenth publicist to turn me down." Frustration is clear in his voice.

Loki can feel the anger bubbling up. His voice is very controlled. "Are you serious about me speaking to him?"

Steve sighs. "I doubt it will help."

"Are you serious about me speaking to him," he asks again.

"I think the damage is already done." Loki can practically hear Steve's frown. "He announced his interest now no one will touch me."

Loki is silent for several moments. "Did he do this on purpose?"

"I doubt it." The words come out bitterly.

"We can make it known that you are looking at multiple publishers both for the US and global markets."

"I've tried, baby. Its not going to work."

Loki chews on his lip. "We can self publish. Or start a Kickstarter." He knows he's grasping. "Is there anything you want that Stark isn't giving you?" Tony is always Stark when Loki is upset at him.

"Tony's offering everything, you know that. I just. I wanted to see if I could do it on my own." Steve sighs again, voice low. "It feels like I'm not good enough if I have to go with him."

"I'll be right there." The phone goes off. Almost immediately Loki is standing in front of Steve, pulling him into a hug. "First of all, everyone you've told your idea to loves it. Second, the fact that Stark wants it so badly should prove how good you are. He didn't make his money helping out friends. Third, I know if he wasn't in the mix publishers would be bearing down your door."

Steve presses into Loki, holding him tight. "I just. I wanted to prove I could do something, that I was good enough on my own."

That's a feeling Loki is familiar with. "Next time we'll tell no one and submit it under a pseudonym. Then you'll see how good you are."

Steve curls his fingers into Loki's back. He doubts there'll be a 'next time'. He slowly pulls himself away, feeling needy and ashamed. "I'm sorry I pulled you from work."

"Don't be. You are my work, remember? The best work I could ever request." Loki still plans on talking to Tony. He'll just try to be more subtle.

Taking Loki's hands, Steve slowly nods. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"No, starlight. I understand completely. But let me tell you this," Loki squeezes his hands. "No matter your name, no matter who publishes your book, if people do not like it, they won't buy it. So perhaps don't judge yourself too harshly until we get sales figures." He offers a small smile.

"So, basically, I can hate myself later?" It's a terrible joke, but it is a joke.

It's enough to make Loki chuckle. "Exactly." He kisses his love's forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"Still a bit frustrated. I'm going to add a demand into my book contract." He nods sure.

"Good. You should add multiple demands."

Steve shrugs. "The only one I really want is that two thirds of all profits from the book go to children's charities."

Loki is not at all surprised. "I can't see how they could refuse."

A smile blooms on Steve's face. "I hope you're right."

The sight of it makes Loki's heart soar. He kisses Steve's hand. "Shall I work the rest of the day from home?"

"You're not going to go yell at Tony? I'm impressed." Steve pulls Loki close. "I'd definitely prefer you staying with me."

"I can yell at Tony later." He definitely plans to. "Let me retrieve my computer, and I'll be back."

Steve nods. He has some fan mail to answer on his own computer, and its spread across the kitchen table.

Loki takes a little longer than anticipated. He gets caught by someone wanting an opinion on the press release about the new Avengers. Loki reminds them to take those usernames on social media and give them to the recruits. He arrives back home and apologizes to Steve.

Steve kisses him softly. "You're forgiven."

Clearing a small spot, Loki continues working on his presentation.

Steve sits at his computer, though his foot wanders to brush against Loki's leg as he types.

Loki sits in silence for a while then quietly plugs earbuds into the laptop and puts them in his ear.

Steve looks up, smiling at his love. "You can play it outloud, I don't mind."

"It's talking. Podcasts." He isn't sure Steve would like them.

"About what?" He actually has one or two he's been following, himself. Mostly he listens to them when Loki's at work. "Do you listen to Welcome to Nightvale?"

"All hail the glow cloud," Loki replies in a monotone.

Steve chuckles. "I'm also a big fan of Stuff you Missed in History Class."

"I've not heard of that one. Do you listen to The Thrilling Adventure Hour?" They go back and forth like this for a while, each getting new ones to discover.

After a while, Steve yawns and stretches. "We should start thinking about supper. Though, to be honest? I'm mostly thinking about tasting your lips." He winks.

Loki smiles. "You should kiss me so your mind can move on to other things."

"What, like your eyes? Your throat?" He leans in, kissing Loki's lips, then between his eyes and his throat. "Mmn. Still thinking."

"Whatever shall we do?" Loki sits down his computer.

"Maybe an appetizer, before dinner?" Steve moves to sit in Loki's lap.

Arms wrap around Steve's waist. "What sort of appetizer?"

He takes another kiss. "A tasty Loki appetizer."

"I hope you like your Loki hot." He wriggles his eyebrows.

Steve laughs. "I wasn't aware there was another option."

"I assure you the temperature is purely attitudinal." He leans forward but doesn't kiss.

Steve leans forward, licking Loki's lips and nose. "Delicious."

"Should I start calling you Hannibal?"

"Only if you'll be Clarice. Delicious little lamb." Steve grins and bites Loki's neck.

"Mmm. Perhaps I should apologize to Natasha."

"What for?" He keeps licking and biting along the slender column of flesh.

Loki needs a moment to speak. "For not thinking Silence of the Lambs was not romantic."

"Ah." Steve chuckles. "We should watch the sequel." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"I've heard bad things." He gazes into the blue eyes. "This is real, yes? I'm not dreaming you're mine?"

"It's no dream, darling." He takes Loki's hand and presses it to his cheek before kissing it. "I am devoted to you."

Loki kisses him as though trying to prove it to himself. Steve kisses back, needy, hungry. His arms encircle Loki's shoulders, his body pressing into him. This is starting to feel like more than an appetizer. That's when they hear a plaintive meow.

Steve groans. "Why?"

Loki can feel one of that cats circling his leg. "It's better than peeing on the bed."

"I guess." Steve pouts, his forehead resting against Loki's.

The meow comes again. "Maybe they're hungry."

Steve slowly gets up to get their food. The bulge is very obvious in his pants as he does so.

Loki pouts after him then decides to give him a treat. He goes to the bedroom to get the condoms. He trades in his suit for a traditional kimono and becomes a woman. Her hair is placed in a loose bun on her head. Eyeliner and red lipstick complete her look. She walks softly to the kitchen and waits.

Kittens fed and eating hungrily, Steve washes his hands and turns around, sucking in a breath of aroused surprise when he sees Loki. "My God..."

She looks at him demurely, lowering her head to look up through her eyelashes. "Is my Captain pleased?"

"Your Captain is astounded and undeserving of the beauty before him." He falls to his knees before her, taking both hand in his to bring to his lips.

"I thought we might change the appetizer to something a bit more filling." She presents him with two condoms.

"You spoil me." He leans in, kissing her belly. "I'm not sure I want you out of this. It's lovely. I want to paint you."

Her hand goes to his hair. "Then paint me. I am yours to do with as you like."

"After." He promises as his hands find the edge of the robe.

She nods solemnly and watches him. Soon his head is underneath the layers of fabrics and between her legs. He means to tease her before he takes her. Holding the wall for support, she can't help but react to his attentions. Her legs separate in an unladylike fashion. Her breath falters a bit. 

Steve's enjoying it. He licks her tenderly then bites her thigh. Finally, he comes out to look at her again. "I want you."

Lips parted in want, she nods. "Please," she practically moans.

He rises, freeing himself of his jeans and putting on a condom before he pushes her robe open and lifts her just enough to slide inside. She holds onto his shoulders as a gasp escapes her. A leg rises and wraps around her lover's waist.

"That's my girl." He nuzzles against her cheek, pushing her into the wall as he presses into her.

She bites his earlobe, sucking on it. Her breath tickles his ear as it comes in heavy exhales through her nose. He chuckles. His thrusts are even and deep as he grips the leg around him to pull her a little closer.

Small sounds of pleasure start to come from her throat. It still amazed her how good he feels within her. "Left. My left," she requests. Her mouth opens in a gasp when he moves there. The silk is rustling, soft against her skin.

"My precious darling." He finds her throat, he loves that throat. He clamps down, sucking roughly.

The sensation is almost overwhelming. "I love you. My starlight." Soft moans come with each breath. "Harder. Please. Just a little."

"Mmn." He continues at her throat as he fulfills her request. He presses harder, pushing her into the wall again with each thrust.

She can feel it, that sensation of pleasure that begs for more. "Yes," she breathes as she grips him tighter. Her body meets his, wanting him deeper. Her muscles are starting to tense. "I'm close."

"Tell me what you need?" He's kissing along her jaw, over the mark he left on her throat. He's also close, he knows the second those muscles clench around him, he's done. "Ma ange, ma belle diesse. Ciel du nuit."

That does it. She clings to him as her body spams in ecstasy. He manages a few more thrusts before he's filling the condom and moaning her name. They collapse slowly to the floor together.

"Perhaps now you can concentrate on dinner," Loki says.

Steve laughs. "You sure? Sure I won't be thinking about how you smell and taste and _feel_?" He kisses her gently. She touches his lips before returning the kiss. Then tucking her head beneath his chin, she breathes him in.

"I love you." He holds her close, rocking gently. "You keep me whole and sane."

"I feel the same about you. More." She nestles against him. "We could always order a restaurant."

"We could. Let me guess, you want sushi?" He teases gently, nuzzling her cheek.

"I want anything but Indian," she announces.

He raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Indian?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like it." She pulls her head away to look at him. "Now you want Indian don't you."

"Mmn. Still thinking Japanese." He admits, looking her over.

Loki smiles at him. "Well order as soon as one of us as enough energy to get up."

"Never?" He jokes, resting his head on her chest. "Stop being so perfect, I'm not sure I can handle so much."

"Fine, " she replies then sticks out her tongue and makes a raspberry.

He snaps his teeth together, right before her tongue, teasing.

That makes her laugh. "So dangerous."

"Hardly." He chuckles and boops her nose. "I'm innocent as a new born babe."

She gives him a sultry look. "New born babes do not do what we just did."

"I'd think they were the expert on vaginas." He presses his lips together, trying not to smirk.

Loki groans and rolls her eyes. "Oh you."

"You love it, admit it." He kisses her nose. "It was my sense of humour that attracted you to me."

"It was." She smiles. "And it had absolutely nothing to do with your eyes or your soul."

"I knew it." He chuckles, then he rolls them so she's on the floor beneath him. "Darling, don't take my abandoning you the wrong way, but I'm starting to get real hungry." He pulls off of her, going to the sink to clean up a bit before looking for a restaurant to order from on his phone.

"It was only a matter of time," she tells the ceiling. Ink and Smudge come over to console her.

After several minutes Steve returns, sitting on her firm (even under several layers of silk) belly. "Good news or bad?"

"Bad." She always prefers bad news first.

"I couldn't find a Japanese restaurant that does delivery."

Her lips purse together. "Hmmm. And the good news?"

"I found one that does take out. So I will go pick that up and be right back." He gives her a wink. "You are to remain gorgeous until I return."

"I'll do my best."

"That's my girl." He gives her a quick kiss before heading out.

While he's away, Loki calls Stark Enterprises West Coast publishing office. Using her male voice, she explains who she is and asks how involved Mr. Stark is in the Steve Rogers publishing deal.

He's told that no actual deal had been made yet, all there is is whatever Stark has offered verbally, but that they're aware he's very keen to close the deal.

"Oh. Is that why other publishers have been warned off?"

They claim to know nothing of it.

"I see." She asks who is handling the deal and jots down the name. "Thank you. Have a lovely evening."

It's not long before Steve's back with a stupidly large amount of Japanese food. "I couldn't remember if you like sushi, so I also got tempura, donburi, yaki soba, and yakitori." He puts the bags on the table.

She smiles at him, not at all surprised. She waits until he puts the food down before giving him a kiss. "I love you. And I am very picky about what sushi I'll eat. So thank you."

"Try this." He sets one of the noodle dishes before her as he opens a sushi set for himself.

She sits down and opts to use a fork. "Mmm. Good."

He nods as he pulls apart the chopsticks. "Though you look hilarious using a fork in a kimono."

She gives him the finger and a blown kiss. He 'catches' the kiss and pretends to press it to his ass. Loki tries not to laugh. "So after dinner, will you be my handsome American GI?"

"Would be my pleasure. Ma'am." He leans over and steals a bite from her dish. "Mmn. That _is_ good."

"Thief."

"I'm sharing." He explains. "Would you like some of my mackerel?"

She reaches over and takes one with her fingers. It goes into her mouth, and she licks her fingers. "Not bad."

Steve is staring at those fingers. He decides he needs her to use them more, so offers her the container of tempura.

Loki takes a mushroom and dips it into the tentsuyu sauce. It goes into her mouth, causing her to make a face when the hot juices burst into her mouth. "Mmm. Better."

"Do that again?" Steve's almost forgotten food in the pleasure of watching her eat.

Her eyes narrow slightly as she gazes at him. Then she takes another, dipping it and placing it into her mouth.

A small sound of pleasure leaves Steve's throat. "You're so expressive, it's so remarkable."

"Remarkable good?"

"Well, yes." He gets a warm smile and remembers his sushi again. "We are definitely painting after supper."

"I look forward to it." She returns to her noodles, slurping them up on purpose.

Steve chuckles through his fish. "You're adorable."

Loki considers that a personal victory. She succeeded in making him laugh, a complete change of mood from when he originally texted.

"You have terrible manners for a prince, though." Steve teases as he opens a new dish.

She shrugs. "It used to annoy Odin and make Mother laugh."

"Understood." He shoots her a salute.

"Silly man," she says, her voice full of affection.

His eyes shine bright as he looks at her. "Love you, too."

Loki steals another tempura, eggplant this time. Soon she is stuffed. Leaning back, she pats her tummy.

"All done?" Steve finishes the plate he's on, before he starts packing away their leftovers.

"Mmm-hmm." She watches him for a bit. "Where do you want me?"

"Did you want me to be your GI at the same time?" Everything is away.

"Yes." She tilts her head demurely. "My handsome GI artist who wants to paint me."

He nods, before looking down at his tee. "I'm afraid I don't have the right uniform anymore."

"Easily fixed." She waves her fingers, and Steve's jeans and t-shirt turns into WWII issue army pants and an a-shirt.

"A bit informal?" He shrugs, going up to her. "Gee, miss, you Jap dames are all gorgeous, but you're the prettiest I've seen by far. Would you be willing to pose for a portrait?"

Loki takes a breath and moves her fingers again. The jacket appears, covering Steve's arms and shoulders. She pouts a little at the change. Clearing her throat, she gets into character. She giggles. She gives three tiny nods.

He offers her his hand and guides her into the bedroom. He sets up the pillows and has her lay sideways, partially reclined. Then he gets out his easel, a small canvas and his paints. "Do you mind, ma'am, if I take off my jacket while I paint? I'd rather not mess it up."

She looks down. "It's fine."

"Thank you, ma'am." He takes it off, setting it aside carefully. He looks her over and picks up his paintbrush.

Loki licks her lips as her eyes take in the re-exposed shoulders. "Do you like our land?"

"Haven't seen much, yet. Only arrived last week, so I've mostly been on base." He flexes slightly, noting her attention. "I'd like to see more, though."

She sneaks glances at him. "It is very beautiful. I can show you if you wish."

"I'd like that." He looks up, studying her again. "The war must be hard on you. I know the dames back home have taken on a lot."

Loki nods. "My brother fights. We miss him terribly. I must work to support our family."

He nods as he focuses back on the portrait. "How do you work? I thought at first, with your looks, you must be one of the famous geisha."

She blushes slightly. "No. I do not have such skills. I am a humble worker at a flower shop." She watches the muscles in his arms as he begins to paint.

"Do you wear the kimono for work? It's lovely." He's focuses on getting her face perfect.

"Yes. My boss says we must enhance the beauty of the flowers." She looks down. "I try my best, but I am poor in beauty compared to them."

"I disagree." He looks up again. "What flower could bloom with your light, miss?"

There's that blush again. "You are too kind. I've heard women in the west are very beautiful."

He nods. "Some are. But you're the prettiest dame I've ever seen, east or west."

"You flatter me too much." She gazes at him, completely open. "Do you have a beautiful woman in the west?"

"No, not even my ma. I'm all alone."

Loki gives a small pout. "A nice man like you should not be alone."

"Maybe you can help?" He glances up and then it's his turn to blush.

She blushes with him. "You are not like the others are you? I've had friends who have met GI's but then get left when they leave."

His eyes focus on the painting. "If a gal was mine, I'd never abandon her. I'd take care of her, do what's right by her. Probably marry her."

"She would be very lucky to have a man like you." She looks sad. "My father does not like gaijin."

"What do you like?"

She bites her lip. "I like you."

"I like you, too, miss." He puts down his brush and walks over to her, taking her hands. "I like you very much."

Shy green eyes look away. "Are you done with your picture?"

"I can finish the rest from memory." He tilts her chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

There is disappointment in her voice. "You don't need me anymore?"

He smiles gently. "I never said that."

She smiles, her cheeks turning rosy. "May I see?"

He takes both her hands, helping her stand, and leads her to the painting. She is rendered exquisitely, though there is no background as yet.

Loki stares at her image in awe. The lines are soft. And she looks innocent yet mysterious, her eyes holding a secret. "Is this really how you see me?"

"Right now, yes." He leans in to gently kiss her neck.

She inhales sharply in surprise and pleasure. Her head automatically tilts, giving him more room. Her heart pounds in her chest. "Captain," she breathes. "I'm a good girl."

He gives her another gentle kiss. "Maybe that's why I like you so much."

"I shouldn't be here," she insists. "But I can't bring myself to leave." She looks at him, vulnerability in her eyes.

"Do you want me? Do you want this?" He dips his head. "I can take you home, instead."

"Home is..." Her face sours as she looks away. Her eyes move back to his. "I wish to stay."

"Then you stay." He leans in slowly to kiss her mouth, giving her the chance to escape. Her lips tremble against his. They pucker ever so slightly in a kiss. He firms the kiss, his hand coming round to the back of her neck, caressing gently. Her hands rest on his chest. They serve to both touch him and to keep them slightly apart. Though honestly all she wants is to press against him. He pulls away slightly. "Is this alright, miss?"

"Please. My name is Lo Ki."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He strokes her cheek.

Hopeful but worried eyes turn to him. "You would take me with you?"

"I... Would you come?" He continues to touch her face gingerly, surprised she would want it.

She nods slowly. "If you wish it." She looks away. "If your intention is not honorable..."

His hand slows. "You ain't no souvenir. I'd keep you forever."

Green eyes again look up in hope. "You are unlike anyone I've ever met before. My heart pounds, yet I feel so safe."

"And you, beautiful China doll." He kisses her forehead. "I want to take you home, keep painting you forever."

Lo Ki kisses his lips. It's short, chaste, and firm. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Forgive my forwardness."

"Only if you do it again."

She smiles and gives him another quick kiss. Her hand covers her mouth as a flush comes to her cheeks.

"You're so sweet, China doll. Miss Lo Ki." His smile is amused but warm.

"You're making fun of me." It is a statement with no judgment. She blinks. "You must think me so naive."

"No." He shakes his head. "I find your blushing sweet. You do look just like one of those dolls, with your white skin and rosed cheeks."

Unsure what is expected of her, Lo Ki continues to stand in front of him. Steve isn't entirely sure what to do, either. He knows what he'd do if it were real, but this is a roleplay. "I, uh, I guess there's no point to worrying about after the war just yet, though. Might not make it that far."

"Life is short. Too short. That is why one should take pleasure in things while they can." She looks into his eyes. "Things such as looking at you." She smiles softly. "And feeling your heartbeat."

"What if." He presses her hand to his chest. "What if I wanted to feel more than your heartbeat?"

"Then you would have to ask." Nothing in her demeanor indicates she would say no.

"I believe you would be even prettier without the kimono." He tells her as he takes another kiss, pulling her close enough that he can slip his hand between the layers of fabric in search of skin.

Her hands go to his arms. "I'm shy."

"I've noticed. Would you prefer to keep it on? Or maybe you could wear my jacket?" He gently kisses her eyelids.

She shakes her head. "I want to show you. But you will have to help me." Lo Ki steps back and starts to untie the silk around her waist.

He moves to help, which is good as it's soon revealed there are several layers to the ribbon alone, not too mention the yards of fabric. Once it's off, there's another smaller belt which comes off easily before the outer layer of her robe can be removed. Finally she stands naked before him. At first she makes a V with her arm to hide her breasts and uses her other hand to cover her public hair. But then she looks into his eyes and gently lowers her arms.

"Good God in heaven." He slowly kneels before her, eyes never leaving her face. Finally he closes them and presses his lips to her belly, just below the naval. "Angels do exist."

Her fingers snake into his hair. "I am no angel."

His forehead touches her belly too. "You're pretty as one. Prettier."

"Captain, I do not wish to be worshiped. I wish to be loved." Her hand goes beneath his chin, guiding it up to look at her. "Could you love me?"

"It would be as easy and natural as breathing." He assures as he stares into her eyes. "Though I fear I'm too lowly, a mere soldier. I have so little to offer you."

"Love is the greatest gift. I did not think I could ever be worthy of it." Her eyes glisten with unfallen tears. "I wish you did not have to return to your unit."

"I don't have to go quite yet. And I will be back." He rises, pulling off his shirt as he does.

She can't help but stare at his bare chest. A wetness makes itself known between her legs. She bites her lip at the sensation.

His hands gently caress her neck and shoulders. "I'm yours, if you will have me, China doll."

Two short nods are all she can manage.

He takes her hands, leads them to the buckle of his pants. Then he reconsiders, placing the palm of one against the front where he's just beginning to tent. "Feel how much I want you?"

Another couple of nods. She gives him a small squeeze. "I've never seen..." She blushes. 

"It's yours to see or not as you see fit." He promises, giving her hand a squeeze.

She gives him a small smile. "I would like to see."

It's his turn to nod. His pants come off easily, followed by boxers until he stands naked and proud before her. "Not too scary?"

She points to his manhood. "That goes in me? It's so big."

He blushes a bit. "Not that big. Kind of average, from what I've seen in the showers. And, I mean, babies are meant to come out, so I think I should fit."

The blush that comes is a bright one. "We should see."

That makes him chuckle. "So eager. Let me show you something first." He trails a hand down, over her mound and between her legs where he gently pushes his middle finger inside her. "Do you feel that?"

She gasps, grabbing his arms to steady herself. "Yes."

"Is it good? Bad?" He gently kisses the shell of her ear.

"Good." She smiles. "Your fingers are fatter than mine."

"Have you been touching yourself, China doll? Who do you imagine?" He adds a second finger, and moves them slowly, teasingly. "Asian men? Or have you always hungered after blue eyed Americans?"

Lo Ki leans in to whisper in his ear. "It's a secret."

He chuckles. "You are a tease. How can I know how best to please you, when you don't tell me your fantasy?"

"You are my fantasy." She kisses him. "I used to dream of someone from another land coming to take me away. And now here you are."

He slowly removes his fingers from inside her. "Here I am. Is this your first time, Lo Ki?"

She nods. Taking his hand, she first sits on the bed then lies down. 

"We're not going to do that. You're gonna feel real good, and always remember this." He lightly taps her thigh. "Turn over, hands and knees."

Lo Ki is confused, but she does as he says. "Like this?"

"Good." He spreads her legs just a little further apart with his hands. There's a moment of debate whether to go with a more typical pull out of the era, but he decides to go with a condom. Once it's on, he kneels behind her and strokes her hips.

She looks over her shoulder at him. His beauty is almost overwhelming. "I am ready."

"Tell me if anything hurts, china doll." He takes a deep breath to steady himself before he positions his cock and begins to push in.

Her hands claw at the sheets below her. A whimper escapes her lips. "Don't stop," she requests when he hesitates. "I can take it."

"Okay." He doesn't stop until his balls are pressed up against her. "I'll give you a minute. Tell me when you're ready for it."

She takes slow breaths to relax. She nods. "I'm ready."

He begins to move, hands caressing her back then sliding around to cup her breasts as he builds an easy rhythm. Lo Ki starts to move with every other one of his thrusts.

"Good girl." He kisses along her spine, hands still massaging those perfect breasts. "Tell me if you want anything."

"More."

"Harder? Faster? Deeper? Slower?" He teases a little as he bites down on her shoulder blade.

"Deeper. Faster."

"That. I can do." He indulges her, one hand leaving her breast in favour of touching her clit and labia. "How are you feeling?"

She replies with a moan. He leans forward, biting her earlobe and sucking it into his mouth.

"Captain," she breathes. "There. Right there."

"Right here?" He whispers into her ear as he makes sure to hit the spot again and again.

"Yes. Yes." She begins to writhe. Her toes curl as her muscles contract. Her vagina spasms in pleasure.

He gasps as he feels her around him. It's perfect. He wraps his arms around her as he thrusts through his own orgasm, come filling the condom. He pulls out as he finishes, sitting in amazed silence.

She collapses and rolls over onto her back. Her foot nudges his thigh. "Now I'm yours."

He takes her foot and begins to massage it. "Guess I'll have to bring you back to America, buy you a house, plant you a garden, and fill you with blue eyed babies." He kisses her toes.

"Guess you will. I'm your girl now."

He smiles as he goes back to rubbing her foot. "Guess that makes me your fella."

"It does."

"Feels pretty good."

Loki looks up at him. "I'm not sure what I expected, but this was not it."

"Hmmn?" Steve looks up, as he hears the transition in his lover's voice.

"I was just saying this wasn't what I expected." Loki gazes at Steve. "It was enjoyable."

"I try to please." He tosses out the condom and lays beside her, on his belly.

"You always please me," she assures him. The tips of her fingers trace lazy lines up and down his spine. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I could spend hours drawing you as her. The Japanese aesthetic suits you." He sighs softly. "And I think we should put in a garden."

Loki isn't sure how those two are related but is sure it would make sense if she were to ask. "Backyard or front?"

"Back. With a pagoda." He's having visions of her in an open kimono by moonlight, making love under the stars.

She smiles at him. "I did inspire you, didn't I? And here I thought this was just a little treat for you."

"I want to draw you naked." He kisses her shoulder. "Over and over again."

"Well I know what pictures we'll be using for our wedding now." She gives him a wink.

"Nope. Those are for my private stash, should we ever spend a night apart." He shifts to put his head on her shoulder and an arm over her.

She kisses his head. "Thank you for being my GI."

He smiles. "Not much of a stretch, really."

"Next time I'll try to give you a more challenging role." She smiles at him. "How do you feel about playing an asshole lawyer?"

"Can I be female?" He cuddles a little closer. "And what would you be?"

"Your opponent."

"Ooh. Am I holding out a piece of evidence on you?"

Loki is pleasantly surprised by Steve's interest. "I'll let you decide the exact scenario."

"Sounds like a plan." He rolls so hes laying on top Loki. "We should do a corrected version of Romeo and Juliet, where she wakes up in time to prevent his suicide."

"I'm a little old to be playing a 14 year old girl."

"We'll age them up a little. Besides, I thought you were Romeo, stealing my innocence." Steve is clearly teasing.

"That would make more sense." He teases back. "I was a virginal girl just now, and I still had to make most of the moves."

"In real life, there'd have been a lot more hand holding and walks." Steve points out. "I wasn't sure where to go. I didn't want to push."

"You were perfect, starlight." Loki takes a deep breath. "Next time I can be a geisha to your wealthy businessman."

"A meiko. And I'm the man who's bought your virginity." He kisses her throat.

"Oh, so you like me to be a virgin for you."

"You got the real thing. I didn't." He sits up a little. "There's a beautiful movie called Memoir of a Geisha, we could watch for inspiration."

Loki nods. "I'd like that."

Steve pulls the blankets over them as he leans against her again. "Your beauty still leaves me breathless. China doll."

Nuzzling against him, she says, "And you still make my heart beat faster while feeling completely safe. I still don't understand how that's possible."

"You might have a condition." He teases.

She playfully slaps his ass for that. He bites her shoulder. Knowing this could escalate quickly, she gives a lock of blond hair a tug.

"What?" He looks at her. "Too rough?"

Loki shakes her head. "Nope."

"Too sexy?" He teases as he leans in for a kiss.

"If it were, I'd insist you be inside me right now." She wiggles her eyebrows.

He peaks down his own body. "I fear you'd be a bit disappointed. Not exactly hard right now.

Loki bumps her nose against him. "I'm sure I'd be able to get you there. Or I'd just sit on your face."

Steve laughs. "And I would obediently eat you out because I adore you and want you to feel good."

"Still, I suppose it's good that you are not being too sexy." She gives his ass a little pinch.

"Why? Don't you like me sexy?" He tries to catch her hand.

"Sexy? Yes. Too sexy?" She pretends to think. "I'm not sure my poor human heart could handle that." She pouts.

He gently kisses her. "You underestimate the power of a human heart."

Loki caresses his cheek. "You teach me every day. Though do you really think love comes from the heart? Seems odd. It feels more like it should originate from the soul."

"I've read that ancient Egypt thought the heart to be the seat of reason and morality." He shifts, studying her face. "As far as I can tell, it's just a muscle that pushes blood. But I think people refer to the part of the soul that controls emotion with the same word."

"Yes, love. I knew that last part. It just seems arbitrary. Why not the bowels or the lungs?"

He shrugs. "I couldn't tell you, darling."

"Could you tell me you love me?" She bats her eyes.

"Yup." He presses his lips together, teasing her with silence.

"Will you tell me you love me?" She gives him sad eyes.

He kisses her softly. "I love you with all I am."

She sighs happily. "And I love you with all of my being."

"I know that." He gathers her to his chest, rolling them to their sides. "I'm the luckiest man in existence."

Loki grins. "You are." She kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip.

He nips her lips in turn. "So modest."

She closes her eyes. "I'm glad you agree."

"Go to sleep so I can molest you." He jokes as he kisses her eyelids.

"If you insist." She settles down into Steve and the covers. He gently squeezes her breast and gets comfortable. It isn't long before his quiet snoring starts.


	74. Elephants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs rescuing. Bruce and Natasha get a night together.

If Loki has learned anything about Steve, it's that the soldier's routines are quite important to him. So when Steve's typical routine of sending Loki a text after his morning run is skipped, Loki becomes a little concerned. The silence only continues with the day. Loki finds himself playing with his ring and wondering if he should be worried. When he comes out of his meeting just after 3 with still no word, he decides to search him out. Timing into the magic of their rings, he hones in on his lover.

Strangely, it hints that Steve is not only not home, he's not in Washington. He's in one of the smaller surrounding towns. Loki immediately calls Natasha to see if she has any insight.

She's a negative, though she knows there isn't much for friendship or business Steve would visit in that town. Unless it was a fan, it might be something Hydra he was checking out. "But he hasn't answered his phone?" She checks.

"No. And I'm getting rather worried." He chews on his lip as he thinks. "Tony didn't force trackers on you all did he?" For once he hopes the billionaire is that invasive.

"He did try. Steve talked him out of it. You thinking he ran into some sort of trouble?" She starts gearing up even on the phone.

"Some kind yes." His ring hasn't acted up, so he assumes the trouble isn't life threatening. "I'm going to go search for him and let you know what I find."

"Be careful. I'm in Washington right now, so not far. I can get Sam, too. I'll call him just in case."

"Thank you." Loki goes to the town, waiting to turn into a crow until he gets there. Then he immediately takes to the skies to find some hint of his lover.

The town seems pretty typical. There's no real sign of Steve. There is, however, an abandoned textiles factory with all the windows boarded up. Except that the door on the roof shows signs of recent heavy usage.

Loki lands on examines the door with his crow eyes. He turns to his human form and texts Natasha. 'Found suspicious building. Meet me.' He gives her a location a block away then flies to it and waits.

Natasha and Sam show up about a half hour later. She gets out of the car and looks around, not seeing Loki. A large crow lands on the hood and looks at her then at Sam still in the car.

"Loki?" She tries, hand coming forward cautiously.

He transforms back, sitting on the hood of the car in his leathers. "Were you going to pet me?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes flick aside. "Poke you. Scare you off if you were a real bird. Get out here, Wilson, stop messing with your wings." She calls back to the car.

"I was doing no such thing." Sam gets out of the car. "They are cool though."

"Tony will be thrilled you like them." She turns back to Loki. "Any intel?"

"Nothing useful. Boarded up windows. Roof door heavily used." He scowls. "Steve better not be in there."

"We should find out." Natasha grins and pulls out a small device that looks a lot like a smart phone. "Show me."

"Follow me." Loki slides of the car and takes them to the building. It looks dreary even in the daylight.

Natasha points her device towards it, and the screen lights up. "Well. I can tell you there are definitely humans in there. However, I can also tell you there's something else in there, something with a higher body heat."

"Can you tell how many are there?" Sam asks, looking with interest at the screen.

"6 definitely human. About two dozen of the hotter ones. And one who's probably a human with a fever. Or Steve, he runs hot, doesn't he? Sorry, I didn't think to bring a biometric reader with me." She taps on the screen as she counts.

Loki can't help but smile at the Steve running hot comment. "So, Avengers, what do you suggest? Call in the cavalry? Or shall I go in and kill everything." There are blades suddenly in his hands.

Sam looks over and swallows. He doesn't like the look in Loki's eyes. "Maybe we should devise a plan first?"

Natasha considers carefully. "By this body heat, you're either dealing with Extremis or vampires. The humans all seem to be in one area. I'd guess prisoners. The warmer one is separate, probably another room."

"Closed off? I'll go to him then," Loki announces.

"I'm not sure. It's possible." She glances at Sam. If this is a hive of some sort, they should shut it down, rescue the prisoners.

Sam looks at her. "I'd feel better with Cap with us."

She nods. "You could see if that's him, get him out. Then we can figure out how to take this down."

Loki nods and disappears.

The room is dingy and dirty. Steve is chained to a large pillar in the centre. His chest is bare and covered in dried blood, as well as some healing cuts. His jeans are blood stained. He's awake but not with it, head hanging. There are two vampires with him, applying knives to his torso.

The daggers in Loki's hands elongate, turning into katanas as he walks to the vampires. With a turn and two swift swipes, their heads fall to the ground. He puts the daggers away and goes to Steve. "Starlight, I'm here." He gives the cheek several light pats.

Steve focuses slowly on his lover. "Lo'? Dracula... He's here. You need to get out." He sounds exhausted.

"Not without you." The chains disintegrate in his hands. As Steve leans forward, Loki gets beneath him. He's never done this with so large a being before as a mortal, but he has to try. "Brace yourself, love." He closes his eyes and concentrates.

Steve more falls on Loki than clings, but he's there, heavy and solid against him. The two men appear in front of Natasha and Sam. The fall to the ground, both now exhausted. "Help him," Loki breathes.

Natasha grabs Steve, laying him back gently. "Shit. Vampires. I'm making the call. Let's find a hotel and get these two cared for until we can get the whole team in."

Even as he leans against Natasha, Steve's fingers reach for Loki.

Sam runs to get the car. It's still daylight, so he knows it should be safe to leave them. He's back quickly, and helps Natasha get the two men into the car.

"Steve in the back," Loki orders. "Stay with him, Natasha."

Once they're in the car and moving, Natasha takes account of Steve's injuries. The shallow cuts are healing quickly, and the pattern of dried blood suggests there's been others. "They've been bleeding him, but not collecting the blood." Her fingers work quickly on her phone, getting them back up and proper gear.

"Discovered the nanobots." Steve manages weakly, his head against her shoulder. "Said they would purify me."

Loki wonders why he didn't feel that. He should have felt it. Then he realizes he's been feeling a more and more sluggish throughout the day. He thought he was just drained from the day. He murmurs to himself. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He turns to Steve. "Don't they know I'm the only one that gets to suck you dry?"

Sam feels a cold hand against his cheek. He swerves, almost hitting another car. "What the -. Loki, is there a reason you almost made me crash?"

Loki, hand still on Sam's face, tells him he needs energy. "Touching someone helps. And I won't risk Steve."

"He'll be fine." Natasha reassures Loki, knowing the danger in an emotionally distraught magic wielder. "The cuts are all pretty much gone already. He's basically just got a bad case of anemia right now. "

Steve sits up slowly. He doesn't feel too bad, just dizzy and a bit weak. In a lot of ways, it's like his youth. "I used to have that. Ma would always make me eat liver."

Loki turns to the back seat to look at him. He does a quick visual assessment and feels better by what he sees. He reaches back and touches Steve's knee. Offering a smile, he notes, "I should go shed some light on the situation."

"I don't get it," Sam says.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Just text me the location of wherever you end up." He looks at Steve. "I'll be right back."

"Be safe." Steve's hand brushes Loki's fingers. He rests against Natasha again. "I'm starving."

Natasha nods to Loki. "We'll get some fluids in him, too. Maybe some beef broth to replace those liquids."

Loki gives Steve one last worried look before his eyes harden. A moment later, he's gone. A minute after that they hear a loud low pitched crash behind them.

Steve grips Natasha's hand. "What was that?"

"Reassurance that my boyfriend is only the second most dangerous." Natasha replies as she looks over her shoulder.

Thin swirls of smoke rises from the old textile factory. Sam can see it through the rear view mirror. "Damn. Glad he's on our side now."

"But what about the other captives?" That's Steve's influence in her voice.

Sam considers it. "We don't know what he's doing. Have faith Steve has helped him get in touch with his humanity."

Steve nods against her shoulder. "My Loki. He'd help them. I know."

Natasha brushes the hair off Steve's forehead. He's horribly pale. She makes a quick call to Bruce, telling him to make sure the stores of Steve's blood they have come along. The Captain's going to need a transfusion.

Sam pulls up to the emergency entrance of the nearest hospital. "Hey! We need help!"

A couple of nurses race out as Natasha helps Steve out of the car. "He's lost a lot of blood. He needs fluids. We have some of his own blood coming down from New York, so we just need to maintain him until it gets here."

"I'm okay, guys." Steve's voice is soft and he leans heavily on Natasha.

"Just listen to the pretty nurses," Sam tells him. He texts Loki the hospital name.

Steve is soon ushered into a room and set up with an IV drip. Natasha leaves him under Sam's care to go get some food. Twenty minutes later, Loki gets out of an ambulance looking dusty, his leather ripped in various places, and limps to the check-in desk. "Steve Rogers. What room is he in?"

He's told room 307. Steve is in bed, eating his third dish of beef pho that Natasha had brought. Sam and Natasha sit to his side, speaking quietly.

Loki limps in, not feeling up to even straightening his appearance first. "Of course the Avengers are on their asses while the villain cleans up the mess." He touches Steve's arm before plopping his own ass on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Steve sets his soup aside and pulls Loki against him. "We were waiting for back up, equipment. Apparently I'm waiting for blood." He seems stronger already, though. The food and IV are clearly helping. "The hell did you do?"

"Oh you know, blew out all the windows. Blasted a hole in the wall so the humans could get out. Ripped apart the roof so the sunlight could stream in." He closes his eyes. "Had to wait for the ambulance to get a ride. Warned them not to go inside."

"Stay here now." Steve tells him, kissing his neck. "Stay with me."

He nods against his lover. "Dracula got away no doubt."

"That's what we were trying to avoid." Natasha points out while looking up. "Tony should arrive within the hour with the units of blood."

"Baby, you should have a doctor look at you." Steve hugs Loki gently.

Loki slowly sits up. He glares at Natasha. "Next time I'll be sure to let the people die instead."

"Lo'." Steve's voice is gentle, but there's reprimand in it.

"More might die because he got away." She sighs and stands, walking over. "But I agree, it was the right call to save those people."

"This is why I'm not an Avenger." He stands. "I'm going to get some tea." He limps out with as much dignity as he can, glad he left out the fact that he hunted those creatures foolish enough to stay behind.

"Loki!" Steve calls after his lover, but Natasha holds him from following. Steve doesn't fight, knowing he is injured, but he wants to speak to his love.

"I'll go if you want," Sam offers.

Steve considers but shakes his head. "Let him come back when he's ready. But I'm going to want some alone time." He looks between them.

Natasha sighs but nods. Then her phone goes. "Sorry. It's Bruce, which means he and Tony are probably downstairs." She answers it while walking out the door.

Loki still hasn't returned by the time Natasha comes back with Bruce and Tony. They have the blood, and Bruce gives his friend the transfusion. It exhausts Steve but he refuses to sleep until he sees Loki. Except Loki doesn't come.

Sam texts him. There's no response. After another 10 minutes, he decides to go look for him. He starts with the cafeteria, then moves to the bathrooms. He peeks in each ward as he goes, but there's no sign of Loki. He's preparing himself to tell Steve the bad news as he walks past the children's ward, but that's when he hears the familiar voice. "Loki?"

Sam walks into the room to find Loki lying in one of the beds. He looks exhausted. There are children surrounding him as he reads them a story, his voice changing with each character. The left sleeve of Loki's leathers is missing, revealing a muscular arm and the IV that is currently attached to him.

He leans against the doorframe, watching with a huge smile. He waits for the story to end before he says anything. "There's another patient who needs a bedtime story."

Loki looks over. "Please tell the nurses that. They won't let me leave." Though honestly it doesn't look like he has strength enough to stand much less walk.

"I'm on it. Should I get the Avengers to evacuate before we get there? He's already demanded to be alone with you." Sam winks before calling a nurse to the hall and explaining the situation.

The nurse listens patiently. "Well we found him unconscious in the hallway. But I suppose it would be okay to transfer him to a bed closer to the Captain." She finds a gurney so they can take him.

"Watch your hands," Loki teases when they help him move to the mobile bed.

Sam looks over him, asking the nurse privately for details on his injuries. "Alright, let's get you to the Captain before he figures out how to whine even more."

Loki is rolled into the elevator then through the hall to Steve's floor. "It's not as bad as it looks," Loki says as Sam wheels him into the room. His voice sounds tired. "And remember this is all your fault." He gives a tiny smile to indicate he means it as a joke.

"That's cool. But I ain't the one explaining this." He gestures to the gurney and IV. "To Rogers."

He nods as his eyes close. "Is Steve better?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't think he'll be doing too much for a couple days but the transfusion helped." He doesn't say that seeing Loki like this will probably slow the healing process.

"Good." His brow furrows. "He's an idiot. And if I didn't love him so much I'd hate him."

"Says the one who passed out in the hallway." Sam leaves it at that.

Steve's eyes are wide with shock when Loki is wheeled into the room. "Lo'?"

"I'm fine. Hospital policy," he tells Steve. Sam shakes his head behind Loki's field of vision.

Bruce suggests the rest of them leave and heads out of the room. Natasha and Tony see this and follow Bruce's example. Sam nods. "Call if you need anything." Soon they have the room to themselves.

Steve sits up in his bed, looking at Loki in his. "Hospital policy in regards to what?"

"Not allowed to walk on my own. Apparently I'm exhausted." Loki shrugs. "Didn't realize that was a reason for hospitalization."

"You're sure you're not hurt? You were limping earlier." He curses that he didn't get Sam to help Loki to his bed before leaving.

Loki hesitates. He considers lying. "I'm a little hurt. I'll be fine. You?"

"Same." He tilts his head. "Wish you were in my arms."

"I wish I could hurt you." He blinks. "How the fuck did you get to be in that building?"

Steve frowns at Loki. "I got out of the shower." Can he help sounding defensive after that?

"You were kidnapped from our home." Loki wants to be sure he understands.

"Yes. I got out of the shower. I put on some pants and grabbed my phone to text you. Then there were arms around my waist. At first I thought it was you, until it bit me."

Now that Loki knows it wasn't some stupid heroic decision on Steve's part, the anger turns inward. He manages to reach over and take his love's hand. "I'm sorry."

Steve grimaces. "Don't be. Besides, you haven't seen the mess yet, have you?"

"No." The exhaustion his him again. "We'll deal with it later. Just tell me Ink and Smudge are alright."

"They weren't in the room during the fight." He wants to reassure Loki, but he honestly doesn't know if anything happened that he didn't see.

Loki nods though he isn't exactly reassured. As soon as feels up to it, he'll go home and check on them.

"Text Sam to come back in?" He asks. His own phone got a little crushed.

Letting go of Steve's hand to do so, Loki sees the text Sam had sent before. Ignoring it, he replies with Steve's request. Then adds, 'I have no spoons left.' His hands drop. "Done."

Steve smiles at his friend as he enters. "Sam? Two requests. One, can we get Loki and I into one bed? And two, would you be able to get someone to check on our place and make sure our cats get fed?"

Sam puts a hand on Loki's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You don't even fit in that bed and you want to share?"

Loki mumbles. "Not me. Him." He closes his eyes.

Sam nods and gives Steve a look. "Loki needs rest. We'll take you home tomorrow, and then you can share." He does compromise, a little, by pushing Loki's bed closer.

"Home." Loki pouts. He wants to be home now.

"You both need the rest and IV drip tonight." Sam points out.

"We don't have a bed right now, anyway." Steve adds guiltily.

Loki's eyes open at that. "Our bed?" It was his refuge. The thought of it being destroyed disgusts him. It suddenly feels like the world has changed, darkened somehow.

Steve dips his head. "The one that bit me, the nanobots caused him to burst into flame. He landed on the bed."

Loki's heart constricts. "The fire, did it spread?"

"No. Thank God." Steve shifts to the edge of the bed to take Loki's hand. "We can probably even save the frame."

Green eyes close once again. He would be feeling helpless and angry and maybe a little frightened if he were not so damn tired. "I'll fix it. I can fix it. Later."

"I can fix it, with sandpaper and a little stain. Don't worry, darling." Steve wants so badly to gather Loki in his arms and protect him from the world.

Sam feels it's getting a bit too intimate, so he makes a quiet exit to speak to the others.

"Even better." Loki's mumble is the last thing Sam hears before he goes.

Bruce is sitting quietly with Natasha as Tony paces and complains that he should have been notified when Steve went missing.

Sam shuts the door quietly behind him. "I think I get what Steve sees in him. Also, who's up for some breaking and entering?"

Natasha immediately volunteers. Bruce isn't surprised. He nods. "Tony should stay here. He isn't exactly good at being inconspicuous."

"But he might be good at buying a mattress or installing a mainframe." He grins and starts to explain what he has in mind. He wants to repair any damages to the house, and maybe find a way to make it safer.

Tony wraps an arm around Sam. "Those I can do. The quinjet is right outside." As he leads the way, he tells Sam he likes the way he thinks.

Sam grins. "You just gotta out stubborn these stubborn types."

Following behind them, Natasha is thinking of all the possible ways a vampire might've gotten in or out in daylight.

Bruce calls Bucky and Clint to see if they want to help. Naturally, they do, so Tony suggests Clint to grab another quinjet and come down.

When they get to the house, Bruce is a little concerned that they may see this as an invasion of privacy. Sam flashes his key. Steve had given him a copy the day he'd bought it.

Natasha pulls away to study the doors and windows for sign of entry.

"See?" Tony grins. "Nothing to worry about. They're gonna love us for this. Wow. This is kinda nice." He furrows his brow. "I really should have been invited here before now."

"You still haven't been," Bruce reminds him.

"From what I hear, you're usually too busy for Steve to even ask." Sam finds the kittens right away, leading them to their bowls as he feeds them.

"I'd make time." Tony goes to look at the damage and rummage in drawers.

Natasha moves from front to back. She finally finds the entrance point, the kitchen window.

The kittens are grateful and purring as they rub against Sam's ankles.

Bruce pulls Tony away from the drawers and starts gathering some of the mess.

Sam walks to join them and picks up the remains of Steve's phone. "Wow. Guess that's not salvageable."

Tony takes it from him and looks at it. "Nope. But we can get the data off of it."

"Feel free." Sam goes on to look at the bed. "Loki seemed really upset about this." The mattress and bed coverings clearly can't be saved, but the headboard seems merely singed.

"It's probably not just a bed to him," Bruce notes as he starts gathering the bedding.

Natasha walks in. "They got in through the kitchen window. Glass was cut and they slipped it open."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't exactly sound like vampires. Couldn't they just poof in?"

Sam is scratching at the soot on the wood. "How does that work, anyway?"

"I think they turn into smoke or similar. But maybe they needed something that couldn't teleport?" Natasha looks around. "I mean, how did they put Cap out?"

"Considering how much blood they took out of him, I doubt we'll be able to find out." Tony stuffs the broken phone in his pocket.

"We should investigate what Loki left of the lair." Natasha starts poking about for things out of place.

"I'll go with you," Tony announces. "Bruce just put it all on the credit card."

Natasha shrugs. "Bring your business suit?"

"Of course. Like I'd ever leave home without it."

"Great." She goes to kiss Bruce's cheek. "Have fun fixing the love nest, honey. Don't wait up."

Bruce watches her go. Things have been better between them but still kind of tense. "Be careful." He knows he doesn't have to say it, not to her. But he needs to.

"You too." The corner of her mouth quirks up.

Tony waits until they are out of the house. "You realize if you hurt Bruce like that again, I'll attempt to kick your ass."

She gives him a dirty look. "I didn't mean to hurt him. But I will end you if you try."

"I'm just looking out for Bruce." Tony gets into the car. "Besides I said I'd try. I know you well enough to know I'd probably lose." He doesn't tell her about his side project that's documenting the best way to take out each Avenger should the need arises.

"So am I, in my way." She takes the passenger's seat. "But right now, let's take care of Steve."

"You got it." He revs up the engine and drives very fast.

She has no problems with that. "So. I think your nanobots are a bust."

Tony weaves in and out of traffic. "They managed to destroy the love bed. It's not my fault they managed to find the one flaw."

"It was supposed to protect him. Pray Loki doesn't hold you responsible." She's staring out the window.

"Well maybe they should look at blaming their lack of home security first." Tony isn't too worried. Loki owes him big time in his mind.

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Because alarms do so much about vampires. If you're so worried, why didn't you install Jarvis throughout already?"

"I offered. Even said I'd install it myself." Tony realizes now he should have just shown up.

"Have you met Steve?" Natasha's finger traces over the window. "He doesn't believe he needs help."

Tony glances at her. "He's gotten better. Asked if they could use the Avengers building for their wedding." He quickly passes a too slow car. "I'm still not sure I understand those two."

Natasha nods slowly. "Does love ever make sense?"

"Given the additional example of you and Bruce? No. Guess not."

"Explain Pepper." She teases. "Way too good for you."

"Oh I agree." They get to the town, and Tony has Natasha give him directions.

The factory looks appropriately creepy in the dark. "Think there's anyone left?" Natasha pulls out her heat scanner again.

Tony puts on his suit and does his own scan. "Looks pretty clear."

"Yup. Any thoughts on what we should look for?" She puts hers away.

"Documents. Blood. Something that tells us anything." He's being purposefully vague.

"So nothing in particular. I'm happy to know you're not sniffing after Dracula's secrets." She starts walking forwards. "You start top, I start bottom."

There is not much top to investigate. Iron Man shines a very bright light over everything a section at a time. It's mostly rubble, but he finds some chemical traces that could be interesting.

All Natasha finds is ashes, but she takes some just in case. And there's blood, a bloody rope, some knives in one room. She assumes it's where Steve was. She takes a number of photos with her phone. They end up meeting on the second floor.

They stand on the edge of a large hole. Tony retracts his faceplate. "Loki did a hell of a lot of damage. No wonder he's exhausted."

"Wonder why he never did this to us?" She kicks a rock over the edge and listens to the fall.

"Maybe his heart wasn't in it." Tony shakes his head at the absurdity. "We should get back."

"Maybe. Think Clint and Bucky have gotten in yet?" She steps back, heading for the door. "We should finish Steve's up quickly and hit the town."

"Now that idea I love." Just the thought of going out brings a spring to Tony's step. He plans on closing down a club.

She grins and takes his arm. "Do I get a dance?"

"You better believe it." He gives her an evil grin. "So should I ask Clint or Bucky to dance first?"

"I hear Bucky used to be quite the dancer." She winks.

"Bucky it is. Plus you probably shouldn't dance with him." It isn't a threat or a dig. It's just an observation.

"Don't remind me." A slight wince. Their last 'dance' would keep her from wanting more for a while.

"Sorry." Tony takes off his Iron Man suit and gets in the car. "Buckle up," he tells Natasha before speeding off.

Her eyes search him for a moment. "Will you help me with something?"

"If I can." He pauses. "What am I saying? Of course I can. What is it?"

"Bruce. Uh." She looks away. "I don't think it's a good idea for him to come to Russia with me. I'm going to be hitting some pretty... Questionable places. I can't risk him, but I don't want to hurt him by telling him no."

"And you want me to give him a project that will require him to stay in New York. Is that it?" Tony isn't sure how he feels about that.

"Anything that will keep him from being hurt." She takes a deep breath.

"Or you could explain that you need to do actual infiltrate-y spy stuff, something neither of Bruce's personalities is suited for." He shrugs. "Just a suggestion."

"He's going to think I'm lying. He's going to say I just don't want him there."

He's not sure that's true, but he understands her concern. "Fine. I'll have him analyze the stuff we found tonight and brainstorm other keep-Steve-alive measures."

"I'll talk to him, too." She promises. "I just need him safe."

Dark eyebrows rise. "Really? Because of all of us, he's the one I worry about being safe the least. Hulk protects him far better than the rest of us protect ourselves."

Natasha gives him a level glare. "Clearly you don't know him well."

Tony gives her a glare back though he keeps it short since he's driving fast. "Him as in Bruce or Hulk? Oh wait. It doesn't matter since I know both of them better than you do."

"Really? Did you actually pull your head out of your ass to see him?" She crosses her arms.

His knuckles turn white from gripping the steering wheel. "Watch it, Kim Possible. I'm not the one who broke his heart. The most dangerous person to Bruce right now is you."

She curses softly in Russian. "Maybe Bruce and I will just go back my flat and you can go out alone."

His voice is harsh. "Maybe that would be a great idea. Prove you are actually placing him above the rest of us." His voice remains harsh. "And I can have JARVIS get the rest of us a suite so you two can be alone. Sound good?"

"Actually..."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes." She's got wine, it could be a nice night.

"Good." They don't say much else for the rest of the trip.

When they get back, Natasha goes straight in to kiss Bruce.

Bucky and Clint exchange glances. Sam rises from where he's been fixing the new bedspread with an eyebrow raised.

"You free tonight, Dr. Banner?" Natasha asks when she finally pulls back.

Color rises to Bruce's cheeks. He glances at Tony who is smiling like he won something. "I uh yeah. I'm free. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah." She tugs his hands to lead him out the door.

Clint smiles. "Bom-chika-wow-wow."

Tony rolls his eyes. "The four of us are going clubbing. But first we need better clothes. Come on."

"You will die slowly, Barton." Natasha grabs the keys to Steve's bike, leaving them her car.

Sam grins at Tony. "Can I call my girl? She knows all the best spots."

"Definitely. Have her meet us there if you want." Tony has half a mind to call Pepper, but he doubts she'll want to come to DC just for that.

Sam's on the phone immediately.

Natasha and Bruce are gone with one last wave. She has him hold tighter than necessary on the bike.

He doesn't mind at all. "So where are you taking me?" He has to raise his voice to be heard.

"My apartment. Thought I might cook for you, if that's okay?" She tries to keep the wind from stealing her words.

"Sounds great." It seems like so long ago when they first made plans to do this. They had just gotten together. It was new, fresh, without any heartache. It makes Bruce wish he could forget what happened.

Natasha's trying, she really is. They pull into an underground lot under a fairly nice building. She takes him up in the elevator. The apartment is surprisingly cluttered, shelves are filled not only with books but knick knacks everywhere. There seems to be a collection of elephant figurines. Its nothing like the Spartan room she keeps at the avengers tower. "Welcome." She offers.

Bruce looks around in surprise. He slowly walks around looking at the all of the things she has. "I feel like I'm being allowed to see a part of you no one ever gets to see." He looks at her.

She shrugs, not letting it be a big deal. "I trust you. Think you can be comfortable while I get some dinner together?"

"Yeah. There's definitely plenty to keep my interest." Natasha suddenly feels even more like a puzzle. Bruce wants to find a few items he can ask about. He has a feeling everything in here comes with a story.

"Won't be long." She kisses him on the cheek then heads to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" he calls after her.

"You'll only distract me." She teases back.

"You can be distracted? When did that start happening?"

She laughs. "About the same time I figured out what love was."

Bruce goes quiet after that. He looks around at the various elephants and Russian Dolls and continues to wonder. He thinks maybe he might love her even more after seeing this.

She gets dinner together rather quickly. It's not fancy, as she didn't have much, but she pulls together perogi with polish sausage and cabbage, and she has some red wine. She calls Bruce in as she finishes filling two glasses.

Bruce walks in scratching his head. "So the Russian Dolls I understand. But what's the story with the elephants?"

"It's said a statue of an elephant with a raised trunk will bring blessings on a home." She looks up. "I got my first one when I moved to America. The rest... I pick them up on my missions."

He smiles at her. "I didn't take you for the superstitious type."

"I'm not. I just like the idea of it." She holds out his glass for him.

Bruce takes the offered glass and nods. "I used to carry around a small smiling Buddha. Don't know whatever happened to it." His eyes go to the table and the meal she prepared. "This looks amazing."

She shrugs. "It's not fancy, but it's good. I don't cook like Steve or know all the best take out like Tony, but if you want eastern European family table, I'm your girl."

"You are my girl. Right?" His fingers find hers. He doesn't know why, but this, all of this feels important.

She squeezes his hand gently before pulling herself into him, her body pressed against his. "I'm not perfect, and I make mistakes, but everything I am is yours. Good and bad."

Bruce sets their wine glasses down before giving her a gentle kiss. "I'll take it, all of it." He gives her another kiss. "Now let's eat. I'm almost as hungry as Steve."

She laughs and leads him to his chair, taking the one next to him before serving out the food. "Poor guy. It's like everything's after him lately."

"It does seem that way. I remember what that's like." He tats the perogi and smiles. "Mmm. Delicious."

"I'm sure it'll be someone else soon enough. You don't save the world without making a few enemies." She rests her hand lightly on his arm while she eats, almost as if she's afraid he isn't real.

"Betty used to collect cocker spaniels. Not many. Just a few here and there. She loved that movie Lady and the Tamp." He bites his lip. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't be talking about my ex."

She shrugs. "She was a part of your life. I could tell you all sorts of dumb things about Clint, but I figure you'd ask."

Bruce smiles at her. "I already know dumb things about Clint. Sometimes I think he's faking it to get out of stuff. You know?"

That brings out a smirk. "Guess he's not as good at faking at as he used to be, then."

"It's the Tony factor. It's hard to not want to prove yourself to him." He smiles. "Mainly to prove him wrong. It's one of the things I love about Tony."

"Mmn." She taps her fingers against his skin. "I think being a genius is a secret prerequisite to being an Avenger. Just look at us. I guess that's why we're the best of the best."

Bruce chuckles. "I think you're right. Fury knew what he was about."

"He usually does. It's why he sent me to test you all."

"Test? As I recall you came to me for help. Scientific help."

She raises an eyebrow, her playful smirk returning.

He looks at her. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"

"It got you to come, didn't it?" She pushes her hair off her face as she looks at him.

His fork becomes very still. His breathing becomes more conscious. "Are you saying you wanted the Hulk all along?"

"Fury did." Natasha's eyes go down. "Honestly, he still terrifies me."

Bruce takes a breath. He stands. "Please excuse me. Bathroom?"

She gestures down the hall. "First on the right." Suddenly she's questioning honesty again.

He rushes in and tries to control his breathing. He tells himself it was Fury not Natasha. But he can't help but wonder when she knew. When cold water doesn't help, he looks at himself in the mirror. He reminds himself that he always suspected it.

Natasha starts cleaning up, letting Bruce get his thoughts together.

Bruce returns, hands in his pockets. "Any other lies concerning me?"

"I thought you figured that out already. I mean, SHIELD's gamma research team wasn't exactly secret." She goes over to him, her arms going around his waist.

"Are you forgetting I had left the world? I didn't want to know what was going on." Bruce strokes her shoulders. "If it hadn't been for Loki I'd still be there. I don't know whether to hate him or thank him."

"I'm sorry. I don't want secrets, Bruce. If there's just one person I can be honest with, be myself." She rests her head on his shoulder. "I know I'm not... My morals are flawed, my sense of right and wrong skewed. I'm more like Loki than I'm like any of you. I get him, and I'm grateful to him."

His arms slowly wrap around her. "So am I." He holds her for a long while. "I love you, Natasha."

She closes her eyes as she leans into him. "You should've seen the warehouse. I could've told him no, made him wait. But I let him go because I knew I would do the same for you. I would use every inch of skill I have to make sure anyone who dared touch you would end horribly." Her fingers twist into his shirt.

"See. If it were me, I would have just Hulked out and destroyed everything." He strokes get hair. "The only difference I guess is that I wouldn't have had the time to think about it."

"I want to protect you from everything. Even me. Especially me." She leans in to kiss him. "Tony's right. I'm terrible for you."

"Yeah well Tony Is terrible for Pepper. And who cares what Tony thinks anyway." His thumb strokes her cheek. "All that matters is that we're open and honest with each other."

"I did tell him that." She smiles but it curves back down. "I want that. That's why I told you about... Because I've never felt like this before, never wanted so much to be good enough. I could be anything you wanted me to be, if it meant I could keep you."

Bruce boops her nose. "I just want you to be you. With the one exception of understanding there's an emotional component to sex."

"I'm learning." She pouts. "And what we have is more than sex. That... Was barely fucking. That was exorcism. I've already paid physically and emotionally for it, but if you think I need more, I'll accept it."

"Physically?" Bruce's brow furrows. "Did he hurt you?"

She shrugs. She doesn't want to get into it. "All that matters is that I make up for hurting you."

"You're avoiding the question. Just tell me if it was intentional. The hurting. Then I'll drop it."

"No. He just didn't realize how strong he is. Like I said, it was barely even fucking." She doesn't look at him as she says it. She's terrified of the emotions she'll find.

Bruce pulls her into hug. "I'm sorry."

"I made the choice. I accept the consequence." But she can't help pressing into him. "I just thank Steve's God that it didn't cost me you. That hadn't been a consequence I'd realized was possible."

"Now you know." He knows it's a little harsh, but it hurts to think he didn't even factor into her reasoning.

"You were... are my safe place. Again, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think." She had simply assumed it would be fine.

Bruce nods. "Let's just move on. You wouldn't happen to have any dessert would you?"

She grimaces. "There's probably some ice cream in the freezer. No idea how old it is."

"Good. That means we get to go out for dessert. My treat." He kisses her nose.

"Anywhere particular in mind? There's a diner two blocks up that isn't terrible." She tilts her head. "Clint always gets me to get him cheesecake from there."

"Wherever you want. Whatever you want." He gives her a gentle kiss.

She shuts her eyes. "And what if I just want to stay here and let you kiss me?"

"That works, too." He kisses her again, carefully opening her lips to taste more.

Her tongue chases his, she leans back against the table pulling him against her.

His body is already reacting to this. His kisses turn hungry. But then he pulls away suddenly. "If I hurt you, stop me."

"I don't think you're capable of hurting me. But I love you all the more..." She keeps him away just long enough to have room to remove her shirt.

He pulls her close, letting their breaths mingle before finally kissing her.

"Bruce." She moans against him, her hands guiding his to her breasts. She wants him, not just physically but emotionally. She wants to be his.

He's careful with her, stroking the surface of her skin. His kisses trace her bones and sinews. He's getting to know her body again after being away from it since he learned of her indiscretion.

She shivers as he touches her. He's so good, so kind. It can't be like this, not some meaningless fuck in the kitchen. "Bedroom, Bruce." She finds herself begging, wanting him in her sanctuary where no other has been.

He lifts her with a soft grunt. (He's not as young as he used to be.) Then he carries her out. "Which way?"

"End of the hall." The room is not what most would expect from Natasha. It's a little girl's dream, with a huge canopy bed dominating it done in red and gold fabric. There is an entire shelf of geisha styled dolls, and a giant plush elephant on top of the mound of pillows on the bed.

Bruce stops and takes it in. Then he looks into her eyes, love filling his own. "Natasha Romanoff, you are just full of surprises." He gently places her on the bed and grabs the elephant. "Will he be joining us?"

"You leave Satan out of this." She giggles - actually giggles - at him. "I share myself with only one man now, because he asked me for that."

"Satan?" Bruce is completely amused. "You named your elephant Satan?"

She shrugs. "It was Clint. It was a fair prize, back when I was first recruited, he won it for me."

"And you called it Satan," Bruce reiterates. He holds the elephant in front of his face. "Well, Satan, I cast thee out." He carefully places the stuffed elephant on the ground and returns to Natasha. Hovering just over her body, he asks, "Now where were we?" 

She smiles up at him, hands brushing his shoulders. "You were reminding me just how much I don't deserve you. And I was going to let you in on a secret."

"Another secret?" He smiles and gives her a kiss. "I'm beginning to think you're made of secrets."

"I am the Black Widow." She tugs on the collar of his shirt. "You're the only person to have ever been in this bed. And I don't want that to ever change."

Bruce isn't quite sure how to respond. He kisses her tenderly. His hand begins to roam again, amazed that this beautiful, dangerous creature wants him.

She fights his buttons until she gets both his shirt and khakis open. She brushes her fingers against the hardness behind his boxers, then smirks and puts her hand to her ear as if on a comm. "Command? I've uncovered the objective. Permission to proceed with capture and containment."

He laughs. Then he mimics her. "This is Command. You have permission to proceed. I repeat. You have permission." His thumb brushes over her lips. 

She sucks his thumb into her mouth, biting softly. "I'll be coordinating with Dr. Banner to achieve our goal." She starts pushing his shirt off, leaning in to kiss his shoulder.

"Dr. Banner does love coordinating with you." His hand runs over his belly, caressing the scar Winter Soldier gave her so long ago. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Her voice is soft and sincere. She works slowly and quietly to get him naked. Each inch of skin is thoroughly studied by her questing fingers.

By the time all of their clothes are off, Bruce is hard and wanting. He focuses on his breath, trying to stay in control.

"You okay, big guy?" She smiles, arms circling his shoulders. "Unless you're planning on using my mouth, we still need my pants off if you want inside."

He nods. "After that, I'm afraid you're going to have to take the lead on this mission." His fingers slowly unfasten her pants and pull them down. He kisses her hip, running his teeth over her bone.

She shivers as the cool air hits her warmth. She's wet and wanting. At the touch of his teeth, her head tilting against the pillow. "More."

Pulling her underwear off with the pants, he kisses down her leg as the flesh is revealed. Then he kisses up the other leg. Her wetness is too tempting, and he licks up her slit.

She jumps slightly, surprised at his forwardness. She tries to cover by going back to their game. "The containment is ready, doctor, unless you'd prefer more tests? I worry perhaps the objective is too large."

Bruce laughs at that. "I thank you for your vote of confidence. But I'm pretty sure the objective will fit perfectly. If past missions are any indication." He kisses up her belly then lies down next to her. "Agent Romanoff, you are free to proceed."

She rolls to her side and looks at him with a pout. "But I'd like you on top. I want to tug on your chest hair as you dominate me. Please?"

"I'm...I'm going to have to go slow," he warns her.

"Are you... Is it the Other Guy? I'm sorry. You don't have to." Sometimes she forgets how careful they have to be, it's why she doesn't always get the full roughness she craves. "I forgot."

"It's okay. I'm glad you forget. I wish I could." He smiles up at her. "So you have two choices. Either I can be on top and we take it very slow. Or I can be on bottom and you can set whatever pace you want."

She leans in to kiss him. "I'd still like to try you on top."

"Okay." He changes their position and runs his hand down her body. His fingers probe her wetness.

"Yes." She moans softly, hands gripping his arms.

He gets between her legs and pushes into her. His forehead rests on her shoulder as he concentrates on his heartbeat.

"Bruce." She whispers against his hair before kissing his head. Her hands stroke his hair and neck. "I love you."

He looks into her eyes before repeating her words. "I love you." He starts to move, a little clumsy at first. But then he finds his way.

She rocks her hips against him, helping him along. "You're good, oh you're so good, Bruce."

He bites at her breast as instinct starts to take over. He grabs her leg and squeezes it.

She wraps her legs around his waist, encouraging him deeper. "Bite me again, mark me. Show the world I'm yours." The fingers on her right hand squeeze, pulling the hair at the back of his head.

He growl erupts from his throat. He stops suddenly, his breath heavy.

She holds very still as she looks up at him. "You okay?"

Bruce nods. "Just need a moment." He starts to move again, slow and steady. He bites her but without the urgency of before. He tries to compensate by sucking on her throat.

It's enough, its more than enough because she knows how hard he's trying for her. "The more we do this, the easier it will be." She lets a hand wander down to stroke as he moves inside.

He lifts his head up. "Did you just tell me this is going to get boring for us?"

"No, idiot, I mean you'll have more control." She kisses his forehead.

"Good. You had me a little worried there." Bruce kisses her and starts to move again.

"If we somehow managed to get bored, after I was done being impressed, I'd just ask Loki to switch our genders a few days." She teases.

"Oh now that would be very interesting."

"Damn, giving you ideas." She laughs, nudging him with her thigh. "I need you either a little faster or a little deeper."

Bruce tries to give her both. He also gives her some more bites. His hands find hers, and he holds them against the bed out to the side.

She squeezes his hands, feeling a heat crawling up her spine and into her cheeks. "You're perfect, Bruce, absolutely perfect." She comes with a soft cry, her body pressing up against his.

Two more thrusts, and he's coming inside her. He hands grip hers with a strength that surprises her. "Tasha," he moans.

"Bruce, that was incredible." She kisses along the side of his face until she finds his mouth.

"Yeah?" He shifts over to place most of his weight on the bed. "This old man actually managed to please you?" He smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes. "You're hardly old. But, yes, you satisfy me. Even if you must be restrained. You feel right, inside me."

"And you feel right, around me." Bruce touches his nose to hers. "I feel special. You let me into your special sanctuary." He caresses her cheek. "Your room. Your heart. I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Shh." She strokes his face and kisses him again. "In the one who's been found wanting. You are prince charming."

He laughs. "More like the sidekick."

"The mighty stallion, to be ridden." She grins.

"And you're just the beautiful lady to ride him." He kisses her neck and rests his head against her shoulder


	75. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve starts healing. Steve and Bucky and Loki have a few issues.

The next morning, Loki is feeling 100% better. He turns the two beds into a large single one and snuggles up against Steve, kissing him every so often on different parts of the body. "I'll put that spell on the house today. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier. We might have avoided all this."

"Dracula's been pretty desperate for me, Lo'. He'd have just sent his goons after me someplace else." He gently strokes Loki's face and neck.

"Then perhaps we would have heard about it immediately instead of hours and hours later." Loki takes Steve's hand and kisses it. "I can't lose you."

Steve pulls Loki closer, pressing their foreheads together. "You won't. I knew you or the team would find me. I wasn't worried at all."

Loki's brow furrows. "That's because you're an idiot." He takes an almost desperate kiss. "I'm still putting the spell on the house."

"I've nothing to fear, you take care of me." Steve points out softly before another kiss. He's still tired, still healing, but he's getting better. And he knows who to thank.

"Rest now, love. I'll go check on our babies." He grins. "Maybe I'll sneak them in so you can see them."

"I'd appreciate some clothing." Steve points out, he's in one of the paper hospital gowns since he'd been found shirtless and his pants had been ruined with blood.

"The nurses will be so disappointed." Loki puts him in jeans and a black shirt with the Black Widow logo on it.

Steve raises an eyebrow at the choice. "Am I to be Natasha's biggest fan today?"

"Aren't you always? Besides, you look good in black." Loki kisses him gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, mostly. You doing better?" He wraps his arms about Loki's shoulders and meets his eyes.

"Much. I just over exerted myself." Loki runs his hand over Steve's chest. "You had me very worried."

"I'm sorry." Steve ducks his head. It's not like he'd ask to be abducted but he understands.

Loki lifts his head back up. "It isn't your fault. I know this."

Steve nods slowly. "I'm proud of you, though. Proud you saved the others, that you didn't think only of me."

That isn't entirely true. But Loki thinks it best not to mention that Steve's opinion was a factor in his decision to rescue them. "I'm glad," he replies instead.

"Good, now go see our kits." He lightly pinches Loki's ass.

Loki rolls, disappearing just as he faces away from Steve. Back at home, he calls out and is immediately greeted by the two kittens. He picks them up and kisses their heads. He looks at the bedroom door and argues with himself about going in. He decides he'd rather wait and see the destruction with Steve. Instead he takes the kittens to the hospital, telling them they must be quiet before he does.

Steve looks up with a smile when Loki returns. "There's my brave babies. Thank God you're okay."

The entire family is in bed when the nurse appears. "How," he begins. Then he remembers who he's talking to. "I'm afraid the cats will have to go." He goes about checking their vitals. "Mr. Loki, where is your IV?"

Steve starts to snicker despite himself. "Sorry, we'll send them home."

Mr. Loki gives him a very innocent look as he points to the corner. "Over there. I felt much better. Didn't think I needed it anymore. As for the cats, I heard a study that proved animals help people recover faster. But I'll take them home if need be." He scoops them up. "Say goodbye to daddy." Then he disappears.

"Sorry." Steve is trying to suppress the last of his laughter. "You know how protective and fussy boyfriends can get when you're hurt."

"I guess. Although my girlfriend says I'm a baby when I'm sick." He offers a smile.

"Get all the attention you want." Steve winks back.

He smiles. "I'm going to tell her you said that."

Loki reappears, startling the nurse. "When can we go?"

"Uh, well the doctor would have to approve you to be discharged. But I don't think the Captain will be allowed to leave."

Steve whines. "Really? I can't sleep at home?"

"You lost a lot of blood, suffered multiple lacerations. You were very weak when they brought you in." The nurse shrugs. "But it's the doctor's call." He moves to take Loki's vitals, but the former god shoos him away.

"I'm Captain America, I heal fast. Let me rest at home. Loki can be my bed maid."

The nurse looks sympathetic. "You'll have to take that up with the doctor. I'm sorry."

"Could you send him?" Steve gives his poutiest face.

Loki suppresses a laugh as the poor nurse promises to fetch a doctor right away. Green eyes look to the super soldier. "And they say I'm manipulative."

The pout turns on Loki. "But you'll be my nursemaid? Get me back to health?"

"Yes, starlight." He gets on the bed. "You don't even have to ask."

"C'mere." He reaches out his arms to pull Loki close.

He doesn't have to ask twice. Loki lies against his chest and listens to the strong heartbeat. "I'm sure the doctor will let you go. And if not, I'll kidnap you."

"You won't need to." He promises and kisses Loki's head.

"When you said I'd get to spend a day off in bed, I didn't realize it would be a hospital bed." Loki looks up at Steve. "Good news is now we know I can transport you with me."

"Barely. You could've seriously hurt yourself." Steve lovingly strokes his cheek. "What if it hadn't worked and you were left helpless in that horrid den?"

"I'd rather die with you than live alone." He gives a sheepish grin. "Too melodramatic?"

"A little. Plus you'd have died alone. Dracula wants me alive, remember?" He grimaces.

"I don't care what he wants. He can't have you." Loki cups Steve's cheek. "You're mine and mine alone."

"I did tell him that." Steve jokes.

"And he still took you? Tsk tsk." Loki runs a finger down his nose. "We really must teach him some manners."

"Tattoo your name across my ass so everyone knows?"

Loki barks out a laugh. "That would mean everyone would need to see your ass. I'm not sure I like that idea."

Steve gives a cheeky grin. "I'll happily show your ass to anyone who asks, but only that. They may drool but not touch."

"Then you must touch for them."

"Heck no. I touch only for my pleasure or yours." He gives that ass a little squeeze. "No one else's."

Loki purrs, "Every touch you give me is pleasurable." His lips gently touch Steve's.

It's a soft kiss. Steve badly wants more but he's sure they'll be walked in on any moment.

"Captain Rogers," the doctor says as she walks in. "I understand -" She stops. "What did you do to the beds?"

"Improved it," Loki replies. "It was too small before."

"Magic." He looks up at the doctor with a winning smile. "My boyfriend is rather good at it."

"So it would seem." She looks at Steve's chart. "You seem to be doing much better."

"Enhanced healing." He shrugs.

"I understand you really want to be released."

"Please. I'll follow any instructions and I know Loki will take care of me." He looks at his love momentarily.

"And is Loki a certified nurse?" She looks at him humorlessly then breaks into a smile. "Let me look at your wounds, and assuming your super healing is working, I'll be happy to let you go."

Steve gently pushes Loki off and pulls off his shirt to be examined. His cuts seem all healed, but for small patches of roughness. Really, his body just needs time to finish regenerating the lost blood as the transfusion only restored part.

The doctor's fingers probe his healing wounds. They may linger a little too long. "These are healing very nicely."

"Please may I go home? Please?" Steve is basically begging at this point. "I can get the Avengers to vouch for my healing, if need be."

She smiles. "How can I say no to the Captain?" She signs the chart. "Okay. You're free to go. Do you have transportation?"

He looks at Loki. "Natasha's car? How did we get here? Do we need to call someone?"

Loki shrugs. "I'll call." He dials Natasha's number.

Natasha picks up right away. "You're alive."

"Are you surprised? Don't answer that. We need transport. Is there a car here?"

"Nope, we took it. We had things to do, but I can be there in half hour?" There are voices in the background, the other Avengers.

"Half an hour," Loki repeats so Steve can hear. "That should be fine. See you then."

"Now." Steve sighs. "The next most important thing. Did we attract any media?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor tells him. "We've had to call in the police to help keep them clear of the halls."

"I'm sorry." He rubs his forehead.

"It's our fault. We should have checked you in under a false name."

"It'll be good for your other patients once I'm gone." Steve frowns and pulls his shirt back on.

The doctor sighs as though disappointed. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I can take care of it," Loki tells her.

"Lo', can I tour the children's ward on my way out? Do we have any of my photos?" He figures he should ask his lover before the doctor.

"Sounds like a splendid way to pass the time. The pictures are in the desk drawer, yes?" Loki gets out of the bed, ready to retrieve them.

Steve nods and smiles at the doctor again. "With your blessing?"

"Please. I know they'd love it."

"So is there anything I need to know, any instructions other than lots of rest and iron rich food?" Steve asks as Loki vanishes to get the photos.

She gives him some instructions then leaves to go look after her other patients. Steve waits for Loki to return before he starts whining about them.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be a super soldier?"

"I'm not allowed to exercise Lo'! Two whole weeks! I'll die." He flops dramatically.

"The horror," Loki replies flatly. 

"Sex is included on the list." He tells the ceiling. "Nothing strenuous the first week. Only small the second."

"What?!" This is not something Loki expected. "But you heal quickly. Surely that's not necessary."

"Until I've regenerated all the blood, it seems I'll be a little more fragile. Prone to bruising and such. And since my blood is low, I may faint from activity." The tone of his voice suggests he finds it ridiculous.

Loki helps him into the wheelchair. "I suppose you'll just have to watch me masturbate then."

Steve looks up at him. "I hate you."

He bends down and whispers in Steve's ear. "You love me."

Steve pulls him into a kiss. "Maybe. Take me to small children now."

Loki drops the Captain America pictures into his lap then wheels him out.

"Oh, do we have a marker?"

"You wanted a marker?" He drops one into Steve's lap.

"I will kiss you until it makes me faint later." He promises. Steve's actually quite excited to see the kids. And they are all excited to see him. Loki takes pictures and posts them on Steve's Instagram. Steve is happily telling stories, giving advice, and signing anything given to him. He loves children and it really shows in his actions. Every so often, Loki just stares at him, love filling his eyes and heart. He wants to give Steve a child. He wants to see that light in his eyes all the time.

Eventually, Steve starts getting tired though he fights not to let it show.

"I'm sorry, children, but we have to go," Loki announces. "Natasha will be waiting for us downstairs." He wheels Steve to the elevator, and they ride down. "What would you like to look like?"

"Doesn't matter. Natasha won't be disguised. It'll cause more questions." Steve frowns.

"I hope she likes your t-shirt." Loki wheels him out of the elevator. "Ready?"

"Guess so." He bites his lip.

Natasha is waiting by the door, ass toward the window. Loki wheels him to the door and Natasha. Natasha leads them out, past the flashing cameras, and soon enough they're all safe in her car to get back to Washington. Loki hates this part but at least the drive isn't as long as returning from New York. Still it feels horribly long. Knowing he and Steve can't have sex for a week isn't helping. He pouts as he looks out the window. This was supposed to be his day off, to be pampered and have most of the day with Steve.

Steve cuddles against Loki, playing with his fingers. He wants to do something, thank him somehow but he knows his options are currently limited. When they get home, Natasha follows them in which seems a bit strange until they see everyone else inside. "What? What's going on?"

"We made a few Improvements while you were out." Tony walks forward, arms open. "Isn't that right, J?"

"I would say additions not improvements." The AI offers.

Loki looks to Steve for a reaction. But internally he is glad everyone is here. It will make it easier to mark them with magic for the house.

Steve's eyes are wide with surprise. "You didn't have to. I-" he honestly doesn't know what to say. He half stumbles forward for the hug, knowing this was all done from care, from worry.

"Easy, tiger." Tony pats his back.

"There's more," Bruce says. "Why don't you both head to the bedroom?"

Loki takes Steve's arm and guides him there.

As they go in, Steve's breath catches. "You fixed it! The damage is gone."

The former god is feeling overwhelmed. He knows this was mostly for Steve, but that somehow makes it more special. He wraps an arm around Steve. Tears prick his eyes as he whispers a, "Thank you."

"Was that a thank you?" Clint asks. "Wow. Will wonders never cease?" There's a smile on his face that makes it obvious he's teasing.

Tony pats them both on the back. "These guys, they all got worried. Not me, I just let them use my money."

Natasha snorts at that, and whispers something to Bruce, getting a chuckle from him, too.

Bucky is standing silently aside, arms crossed as he waits for a chance to speak to Loki alone.

Loki tries to discretely wipe his eyes. "We must find some way to thank you." He hears a meow from the living room and excuses himself to find the cats who have decided they don't like the noise these people have brought.

Steve licks his lips and smiles. "Sorry, he gets a little emotional." He goes to look at the repairs, Sam and Natasha at his side.

Bucky follows after Loki, staring at him silently as he picks up the cats.

Their eyes meet in silence. "Yes?" Loki finally asks.

That's when Bucky hugs him, firm but careful of the cats. "Thank you."

Loki is too stunned to react at first. Then his arms slowly wrap around his fiancé's best friend, a kitten in each hand. "You're welcome."

"You know we'll be watching his ass forever, right?" Bucky slowly pulls back.

"Yes. He's worth it." Loki turns and sees Sam smiling at them from the bedroom door. He nods.

Bucky steps away. "Uh. Hi. I was about to go get lunch for everyone. Want to help, Sam?" They'd just met the night before but have been getting on well. Bucky tends to like those that take care of Steve.

"Sure," Sam replies. He puts a hand on Loki's shoulder as the pass each other.

Loki reminds them to use Steve's name when the restaurant doesn't believe they need to order that much food.

Bucky just chuckles as they head out.

Returning to the bedroom, Loki declares, "Your kits are getting too big to hold like this." He's glad to see Steve seated on the bed and hands him Ink. "You should rest."

"I am." He kisses her little fuzzy head. "It's those around me who are buzzing."

Natasha, beside him on the bed, lightly punches his arm. "We just need to be sure you're okay."

Loki tells them that Sam and Bucky went to get lunch. He does this as he makes Steve lie down. "Two options for the rest of you. Lie here with Steve until food arrives or play video games in the living room."

Clint ops for video games. Bruce does, too, but mainly so Natasha can be alone with Steve if she wants. Natasha does opt to stay with Steve, though she gives Bruce a grateful look. Tony decides to follow the guys, explaining how he can improve the gaming system.

"I'm sure you can." Loki leaves Smudge with Steve and Natasha. "But first you're going to tell me what security you've put in place."

"You've got Jarvis, Lokes. He doesn't have all the cameras and sensors he has at the tower, but I did put in motion tracking." Tony puts an arm around Loki's shoulders.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You do know we have cats."

"J will recognize their patterns. He can use the motion data to logically figure out if everyone's home, if there's someone extra." He gives Loki a look. "Most importantly, it's directly linked to the tower, so a single word will alert the rest of us."

He pulls Tony into a hug. "Thank you. You've done so much for us. I could never repay you."

Tony nods. "I know."

Loki lets him go, once again needing to wipe his eyes. "We don't use the game system much. There's no need to improve it."

Tony pats his back. "Sure thing. Is there anything you would like improved?"

"I think you've done more than enough. Sit. Relax. Let me get you a drink." Loki takes drink orders and goes to the kitchen to fill them.

As the boys enjoy their games, Steve and Natasha sit quietly together. He leans his head on her shoulder and shuts his eyes when her fingers run through his hair. It's almost as good as when Loki does it. She has questions, lots of questions. Both as an Avenger and as a friend. But she'd rather he rest. So she says nothing. Instead she begins to hum an old Russian lullaby. It's soothing, and soon he's lulled to a shallow sleep.

Loki walks in quietly. He smiles at the scene. "Food is here."

That's enough to wake Steve. "Thank God, I'm starving." He sits up slowly, to avoid the dizziness that's still haunting him.

"I'll bring you a tray. Natasha, make sure he stays."

"On it." She winks.

Steve groans. "Really?"

Loki is already gone. He returns with two plates and two sodas. It's obvious which plate of pizza is Steve's. It looks as though Loki put half a pie on it. "Eat up."

Steve is already suspecting Loki is going to enjoy his recuperation far too much, but he eats obediently. But it's damn good pizza and he's soon fully enjoying it, telling a story of his war days between mouthfuls.

Loki leaves them, placing a kiss on Steve's forehead before he goes to get his own plate. He sends Bucky and Sam in so Steve will be surrounded by family. Bucky only improves upon Steve's stories, and soon the bedroom is filled with laughter.

Tony looks at Loki over his own pizza. "Are we the extras or something? I'm feeling left out."

"Come on then. All of you." Loki conjures up chairs so everyone has a place to sit either on or around the bed.

It's the closest the team has been since Christmas, and to be honest there's less fighting this time. Steve looks around with a wide smile, his heart feeling overfull. "If only Thor were here."

Loki nods. "No doubt he'd be telling you about his battles. And I would have to be correcting his embellishments. Or adding to them."

"I haven't felt this at home since, well ma." He gives Loki a look to remind him he's the exception. His head is against Natasha's and his arm is around Bucky. "You're my family, now. And I'm so grateful for you. Honestly."

Everyone looks around, silently agreeing with Steve's words. Loki is the exception. His eyes remain on Steve. "Are you tired, starlight? Should we let you rest now?"

"I don't want anyone to leave." Steve pouts, though his tiredness is obvious, all the more so for the pout.

Loki glances at Natasha. "Ask them nicely, and perhaps they'll still be here when you wake up. But for now you must sleep." He takes Steve's dishes and kisses his head.

Steve looks around and sighs. "I know you have things to do. You don't have to stay."

Tony comes up to clap him on the shoulder. "You have Jarvis now, just ask him to open a channel to any of us. Better than a cell phone."

"And Bruce and I will be in town a few more days." Natasha offers.

"And I live here," Sam reminds him.

"I could stay." Bucky looks at Loki as he asks. "If you want."

Loki looks at Steve. "Are you comfortable with that? With JARVIS installed, he should be safe here now. Or safer. "

"I'd... Like that. If he could stay until I'm a bit better? A couple days, maybe the week?" He meets Loki's gaze, making it clear that this is up to Loki's comfort level.

"However long you both need." Loki turns to Bucky. "Is there anything I can get for you from the Tower?"

Bucky shrugs. "I can do without, if Steve doesn't mind lending me a few things to wear."

Steve shakes his head, he doesn't.

"It's settled then. Now sleep."

"Yes, mom." Steve sighs and settles into the bed.

"Guess it's our cue to leave." Tony looks around before stepping out of the room.

Loki walks out with them. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Tony shrugs. "We're a crowd. And I have work. But let me know if you need anything." He offers his hand.

Natasha kisses Steve's forehead as she gets up to walk to Bruce. "Thank you for being indestructible."

"You're welcome," he tells her as Loki shakes Tony's hand then pulls him into another hug.

"We goin'?" Clint asks.

She smiles at that, squeezing Bruce's hand. "Yeah, Clint. Don't you leave for Morocco tomorrow?" She turns to him.

"I do. Still need to gear up." He turns to Tony. "Are the new grappling hook arrows ready yet?"

"Yup. There's some nitrous oxide ones, too. And I made improvements to your electric arrows." He continues chattering about Clint's gear as they head out the door.

Loki hugs Clint. "Aim true, little archer."

Clint gives him a confused look. "Yeah. Okay."

"You are the Mockingjay," Loki tells him with a smirk.

"You're getting as bad as Tony."

Natasha tackles Loki into a hug of her own. "Stop bothering my hawkling."

He twirls her around. "Am I too much for your little bird, spider?"

"Stick with the big bird." She teases.

Loki gives Falcon a predatory smile.

"I don't think she means me," Sam says, hands raised.

"Our eagle, dummy." She thwacks the back of his head. "And call if you need a break from Bucky."

"Ow!" Loki rubs his head. "Steve is no eagle. He is starlight. And I will. Thank you."

She shakes her head. "Sometimes I almost manage to forget you weren't born on this planet..." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Loki nods as Sam comes up to say his goodbye. "I have to head into work. Call if you need anything. Either of you." He looks up at Bucky.

Bucky nods. He'd followed, having felt awkward staying alone with the sleeping Steve.

After everyone leaves, the house feels empty. An awkward silence falls between the two men left. Loki turns to Bucky. "Please consider this your home."

Bucky bows his head. "Thank you. I can do up my own bed and then work on history with Jarvis if you need some quiet with him."

"I think I'll just let him sleep for now. And I could probably do with some history lessons as well if you don't mind." He leads them to the couch.

"I was thinking I might brush up on vampire legends." Bucky gives Loki a questioning glance.

"Yes. Excellent."

"Jarvis?" Bucky looks at Loki. "You know he can't stop us right now."

"It's tempting. But Dracula is a formidable opponent. He will not be easy to kill." And Loki knows Steve will never forgive them if either of them gets hurt. "Let us gain knowledge as you suggested them come up with a plan. Hopefully one that includes beheading and fire."

Bucky grins. "That we can agree on."

Loki nods and with JARVIS' help they begin going through the information available on vampires.

There's a lot of it, mythological and historical. Bucky's able to add a little from their war encounters, too.

Every so often one of them checks on Steve. They get him the water or whatever item he requests if he's awake. Then they return to continue the research.

Bucky's found himself paper and a pencil and is making notes, he's finding a lot of the information is just plain wrong when compared to what he himself has experienced.

"Sparkly vampires? Oh my." Loki decides to exclude all young adult novels from the results after that.

"Why is holy water so popular? How would that hurt anything?" Bucky is just shaking his head at this point.

"The power of belief? Perhaps some priests had magical abilities."

"I dunno." Bucky is looking at his notes. "I mean, Steve believes that sort of shit but was never dumb enough to throw water at these guys."

Loki considers that. "It does seem strange that a pre - Christian creature would harmed by Christian items." He shrugs. "At least fire and beheadings are universal."

"Silver makes sense. The older legends say that. And, well, it worked." He taps the spot on the notebook.

"Silver bullets for you and silver daggers for me. Or better yet a silver sword." He looks at Bucky. "Dracula is stronger than the others. We need a way to sap him of strength if possible."

"A cage?" He suggests. "Or a net of some sort, you could magic it."

"Tony came up worth a way to contain them. Add a net of sunlight..."

"Damn. Don't suppose we can get our hands on that?"

Loki nods. "Tony is generous. As for the net..." He holds out his hand, and a small net the glows brightly appears above it.

"Wow." Bucky tentatively reaches for it. The heat feels like standing in the sun on a hot summer's day. Bucky's eyes go wide. "We could really do this. We could make sure he never fucks with Steve again."

The smile on Loki's face isn't a pleasant one.

"How do we find him? Could we set a trap? Make one of us look like Steve?" Bucky's brain is whirling, now racing in Winter Soldier mode.

Loki wishes it were that easy. He explains how Dracula is able to use smell to identify people. He looks worried as he says, "We may need to use Steve."

"No. We can't put him at risk. He'd never agree, anyway." Bucky furrows his brow. "Your magic can't change smell?"

"It can be difficult, and I don't exactly know what their sense is actually registering." Images are easy, tricks of light. Sounds are vibrations in the air. Adding solidity is more difficult. Smells are subtle in a way the others are not.

"Can't just walk around in a couple of his old shirts, huh?" Bucky frowns.

Loki laughs. "That is simplistically brilliant. We'd just need to mask your scent completely."

Bucky isn't sure if he should be insulted. "Deodorant?"

This time Loki tries not to laugh. Instead he gives a sympathetic look. "No. More like full body suit beneath Steve's clothes."

"Right." Bucky looks away, mildly embarrassed.

"It is a grand idea though. And it could definitely work." He suddenly looks at Bucky. "But if he gets a taste of you, you could be in as much danger a Steve."

Bucky grins. "Not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but I'm not into men. Even if I were, you're engaged to my best friend."

Loki is confused for a moment. "Your blood. Super soldier serum. The thing that Dracula wants."

"Steve can't marry you." Bucky teasingly decides. "You have no sense of humour."

Loki's head falls back. "I have an excellent sense of humor. Do you know how I can tell?" He looks at his co-conspirator with a glint in his eye. "It's not like yours."

"Let's get some perspective. Your fiancé has been laughing at my jokes over 90 years."

"70 of which he didn't have to listen to them." His smile is borderline smug.

Bucky tilts his head. "Sure as hell wasn't you he dreamt about, those years." There's a hint of bitterness there.

"Nor you... unless Peggy Carter is inside that body."

Bucky's teeth clench shut with a mix of rage, anger, and jealousy. None of this would be a problem if Steve had just stayed straight. He could stop haunting himself with what ifs and move on.

"Bucky," Loki says softly. "You're his brother. He loves you in a way he could never love me. You share a part of him I will never be part of." He stands. "I'll leave you be. Steve finds the gym very useful for working through excess emotion."

Taking a deep breath, Bucky nods. It's a good idea. "I'm sorry. I _am_ trying."

"I know. Your attempts at trying are about as successful as mine." He walks to the kitchen to get Steve some water, not wanting to go into the bedroom when Bucky can see.

Bucky follows him, leaning against the doorway. "It was easier with Peggy. I couldn't see myself in her." He shrugs and turns to head to the basement.

"Because she was a woman?"

"And she was every bit as good as Steve." He walks away.

Loki can't help himself. "So you admit you're not worthy of him."

Bucky stops and turns back. "At least I can."

He chuckles. "And you think I can't?"

"You don't seem to. You're all showing off all the shit you can do. But you're as black as me." Bucky looks up, eyes dark.

Loki strides slowly towards him. "Blacker. Though I look better in green."

"Me too." He thinks of his army fatigues. "At least I thought I did."

"No. Black is definitely your color." Loki wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Bucky tries to understand where this is coming from. "Steve doesn't want that part of me around."

"Steve just wants his friend, his brother." He hesitates before asking. "Can you be that again?"

"I'm trying. It's a lot harder knowing how many deaths are at my feet."

Loki nods. "But you had no say in them, not really. If Steve can forgive me, he can easily forgive you. I'm sure he already has."

Bucky grimaces. "It takes more than belief to be a better person."

"But without that belief there would be no incentive to try." Loki's eyes lose focus. "It's easier to succumb to that darkness when that's what people expect."

"I guess." Bucky hugs himself. He's been lucky, he's always had Steve, that belief in him.

Loki pats Bucky's shoulder. "Go down to the gym. Pretend I'm the punching bag. It will make you feel better."

Bucky nods. "Thanks, I think."

Now Loki doesn't care if Bucky sees him go into the bedroom. He strides there with his head held high. But once he gets inside, he crawls into bed and cuddles up next to Steve. It wakens Steve from his light doze and he kisses Loki's hair. "My love."

"Tell me you love me." Loki needs to hear the words. He needs to know that Steve still wants him.

"I love you. Madly. Desperately."

"You shouldn't."

"I hate those words." Steve tugs Loki closer, pulling the covers over him.

"How do you feel? Ready to battle evil again?"

"Getting there. You still have to kiss me better, though." Steve grins.

Loki's kiss is as much for himself as for Steve. "I love you."

Steve chuckles. "Still not better, need more kisses."

"Will you always be this demanding when you're ill?" Loki kisses him before he can answer.

"More." Steve finally replies. "You're not done kissing until I'm better."

Loki kisses him slowly, tenderly. He's slowly stoking the tiny ember of voice reminding him that Steve sees good in him.

"You're my hero, you know that?" Steve whispers against his lips, arms wrapped about his waist. "Not for the vampires, but for how strong you are, how far you've come. I wish more people knew you as well as I do. You're an inspiration."

"I'm not. I'm cruel and..." He shakes his head. "Forget what I said. Nothing matters but you. If you love me, I can be a hero."

"Mine. My hero. No one else gets you." Steve hand moves to stroke Loki's cheek and he gazes lovingly into those green eyes.

"Agreed." He smiles, a tease already on his lips. "You are very greedy, but I suppose that is an American ideal."

"Shut up. I'm only greedy when it comes to you." He takes another kiss, slow and hungry.

Loki pulls away. "Gently, love. No strenuous exercise, remember?"

Steve pouts. "I think it'd be exciting if I pass out because all my blood's moved down."

"And I think Bucky would never forgive me if that happened." Loki tries to keep his voice light and playful. But there is a hint of accusation in it.

"Like you care what he thinks?" Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "But I'll behave. For now."

"But you do care. Am I wrong?"

"Oh, you know I do." He tucks Loki's head comfortably under his chin, effectively curling himself around his lover.

"And if you had to choose between us?"

"Please don't start this again."

"Apologies." Loki tries to just enjoy the feel of Steve.

"I'm marrying you." He softly tells Loki's hair before kissing it.

"Well that's a lucky coincidence. I'm going to be marrying you." Loki takes a kiss from those pouty lips. 

Steve nods. "Now stop worrying. Did you get in a fight? Is that what brought this on?"

"Doesn't matter," he realizes. "I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself. But thank you for your help, Captain."

"That is very true." Steve teases and rubs the front of Loki's trousers.

"Oy. None of that." He pulls Steve's hand away.

"I could still taste you." Steve pouts. "That's not too strenuous."

"You'll get too excited."

Steve bites his lip. "I won't."

Loki tenderly moves hair from Steve's forehead. "Maybe in a couple of days. I don't want you straining yourself."

Steve pouts again, but he nods. "Doctor said two weeks before I can start getting back to normal activities. But isn't your party in two weeks?"

"Perfect timing. We'll still be able to dance together."

"My goal. I will be better."

"Good. Because many of your fans are worried about you." The story of Steve's hospital stay had made the headlines. People have been tweeting and writing asking if he was okay. Loki posted a few things on the drive home, but people still want to hear from Steve.

"It hit the news? How can I reassure them? I'm not kissing them all." He ducks his head.

Loki suggests a short video. Nothing fancy. Preferably with no shirt.

"No shirt?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

He shrugs. "It will distract them from how pale you look."

Steve chuckles. "If you want. I think the marks are all healed now."

Loki changes his mind and gets him a t-shirt with the logo for the Sarah Rogers Foundation on it. It's very short, only a few minutes long. Steve tells everyone he's fine, getting better. Then he thanks the staff at the hospital and the kids he got to visit. Loki posts is immediately, and it gets spread throughout cyberspace.

Steve is amazed how much it takes out of him. He's ready for another nap by the time they're done. "I hope that helps."

After giving him a kiss, Loki assures him that it will. "Now tell me what you'd like for dinner and then you can rest."

"Roast beef? I don't care how, a sandwich is fine even." He gives Loki a warm hug and another kiss. He doesn't have words enough for how grateful he is.

"Sleep now, starlight. I need you better soon." One last kiss is taken before Loki leaves the room. He goes down to the gym to inform Bucky of Steve's dinner of choice.

Bucky shakes his head. "Always was a favourite. Guess I should go shower, then." He carefully puts away the weights he'd been using.

"No need. I'll get it if you wouldn't mind staying with him." He pauses. "Well no need right now. I'll return shortly." He starts back up the stairs.

"Of course." Bucky moves to follow.

"Did pretending to hit me help?" Loki wonders. He expected to see Bucky at the punching bag and was surprised when he wasn't.

"No." He shrugs. "I needed something a little more punishing."

Loki nods. "Would you like roast beef as well or something else?"

"If it's good enough for Steve..." He gives a half smile.

"Then it's too good for the rest of us?" Loki offers his own smile. "Three roast beef sandwiches coming up." He grabs his wallet and disappears.

Bucky sighs and goes to peek in on the sleeping Steve. He stands at the doorway to watch his friend. Steve looks serene, angelic. It makes Bucky feel a little nauseous.

Loki returns 15 minutes later with sandwiches and chips. He puts 4 of the 5 on a tray along with 4 bags of chips. Two glasses of water is added, and he takes it to Steve and Bucky.

Looking over as Loki approaches, Bucky shakes his head with a rueful smile. "This is bad. I think I'm starting to see what he likes about you."

"Shall we test his hearing?" Loki clears his throat. "Here are the sandwiches."

Steve, and Bucky is secretly thankful for this, continues his nap.

Loki smiles. He puts the tray on the nightstand and tells Bucky half is for him. "I'll be in the dining room."

"You won't join us?" That surprises him.

"This little dance we do will only give him stress. I'd rather avoid that." He shrugs.

Bucky nods. He appreciates that. And he appreciates Loki giving him time with Steve. "Thanks."

Loki leaves, closing the door after ensuring the cats are not being trapped inside.

Bucky sits next to Steve on the bed and runs a hand through his hair. "C'mon, punk. Dinner."

Steve yawns as he opens his eyes. "Hey, jerk."

"Food's here. Lots of it." He looks at the tray that barely holds it all. "You up to eating?"

"Always." He carefully sits up.

Bucky hands Steve one of the sandwiches and opens the first bag of chips, splitting it all the way open down the back seam.

Steve steals a chip before starting his sandwich. "How are you doing?"

"Depends on the day. Seeing my best friend stuck in bed doesn't help." He unwraps his sandwich so as not to look at the guilt he knows will be in the blue eyes.

"It's just like when we were kids." Steve tries keeping it light.

"Yeah. I didn't like it then either. How are you feeling?" He takes a big bite out of his sandwich.

Steve sticks an escaped lettuce leaf into his mouth, speaking through his own bite. "A lot better, just tired."

Bucky isn't sure what to say after that. "So... how long are you out for?"

"I've been told I'll have to build back up to normal." Steve makes a face. "But they want me to rest for two weeks first to give my body time to regenerate. I lost a lot of blood and the transfusion only replaced part."

Bucky, mouth full, attempts to say, "Tough brake."

Steve playfully punches Bucky in the arm. "Worst best friend I ever had."

He swallows. "I'd give you some of mine, but I don't know what that would do."

"I'm content to steal your chips." Steve grins.

"Our chips. Do you see how many bags Loki left us?" He looks at the bags still on the tray. "He knows how to feed you. I'll give him that much."

That brings out a blush and soft smile. "He pays attention to my needs."

Damn that blush. "You really love him."

Steve shrugs. He doesn't want to make a big deal of it, or Bucky's sake.

"But he's so damned egotistical."

"And I'm a righteous asshole." He takes his second sandwich. "He isn't, actually. It's his mask to hide his insecurity."

"I don't remember you liking masks." Bucky opens another bag of chips.

"And I don't remember you being this judgmental."

"Yeah well that's because I liked your last girlfriend." His voice is sullen. He takes a big bite of his second sandwich.

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky and bumps their heads together. "Buck, don't be like this."

"He's not good enough for you." Bucky knows he isn't good enough for Steve either. That's fine. He could handle it if Steve was with someone he could respect.

"A god isn't good enough for me? Jeez, Buck. You got high standards." He gives his shoulder a squeeze. "You're not giving him a chance. Not that he's been fair, either."

Bucky takes a breath. "I'm just tryin' to look out for you." He grabs a chip.

"I know, buddy. I do the same for you." He steals a chip.

"You're right." He smiles. "You are a righteous asshole."

"Yup." He leans against Bucky with a yawn. "But I also see the best in people."

"Is that why you always got beat up?" He moves the remnants of their meal off of Steve's lap, putting their trash on the tray. As he waits for an answer, he eases Steve down onto the bed.

"No, that was the righteous asshole part." He winks.

"That explains it." Bucky tucks Steve into bed then lies on top of the covers next to him. "Remember when I used to sleep on the floor of your room? I wish you had had a nice bed like this back then."

"Remember growing up in the depression? We were lucky to have beds at all." He turns to his side so he can look at Bucky. Pausing, he reaches out to push the hair off his face. "Being grateful for every bite of food just made me love it more now."

Bucky takes his hand. "We've shared almost everything you and I."

"What we've got is thicker than blood." Steve's eyes meet Bucky's.

"Is it?" His heart is beating madly. Taking a baby step, he caresses Steve's hand.

Steve hardly notices. "Brother is too small a word for what you are."

Bucky brings his best friend's palm to his lips and kisses it.

With a sad sigh, Steve speaks softly. "That's an excellent way to get hurt, Bucky Barnes."

He scowls. "Is that your way of saying you don't feel this thing between us? That the way you're looking at me right now is how you'd look at anyone?"

"No." Another sigh. "But you like women, you've always liked women. Even. Even if I were willing to go there, you wouldn't be happy."

"But you are?"

"Happy? Yes. But my first crush was male. I'm attracted to men. You've never been. Never." Steve pulls away slowly, eyes sad and a little hurt. "Not until this new life."

Bucky looks at the ceiling. "I love you. I just didn't know how much until everything else was gone."

Steve shuts his eyes. "You say you love me, but you admit you didn't even seen me until there was nothing. That's not love, you just have nowhere else left to put your emotions."

He gets up. "I'll throw this stuff away. You should rest." He picks up the tray and leaves the room.

Steve curls in on himself, angry and upset. But now he's certain, and it makes him want to vomit.

Bucky walks through the house and doesn't see Loki. He's glad. He's not sure he could take seeing him now.

Any chance at sleep left the room with Bucky. Steve gets up, grabbing a pad and pencil and begins drawing furiously, as though doing so could exorcise the demons from his heart.

Loki is doing his own exorcism. He's in the gym, the wonderful sound proof gym where he is screaming out his frustrations. He's hoping this will curb his desire to destroy things.

Crumpled balls of paper begin to collect on the bedroom floor as each sketch is rejected by the artist. Tears begin to join the charcoal on the pages as frustration and fear start winning. He's going to have to face one of them, soon. He's a little scared of which it will be first.

Feeling calmer, Loki finally leaves the gym and goes to check on Steve. He surveys the state of the floor with raised eyebrows. "Do you need more paper?"

Steve looks up at Loki, his need for his love painfully clear on his face. Each and every crumpled ball is an image of Bucky, in their youth, during the war. The one he's currently paused on is Bucky in his army uniform, looking a bit rumpled as though just back from the bar.

Loki rushes to him and pulls him into a tight embrace. "What's wrong, love? What's happened?"

"I..." He drops the pad and clutches Loki.

"Steve?" His voice is shaky with fear.

"I'm sorry." He manages. "I think I might be _in love_ with him. God, but I don't want to be. I love you. I don't want anyone else. I'm just stupid."

Loki becomes deathly still. Tears fill his eyes. They fall as he tries to get control enough to speak. Pitching his voice low, he asks, "Do you want me to go?"

"No!" Steve is nearly panicked as he clutches to Loki. "God no. Loki, listen. I don't want this. I don't... I need you. You are my love, my life. I can't. Loki, make it stop."

Murder immediately comes to mind, but Loki pushes it away. "Does he know? Does he know how you feel?"

Steve shakes his head the swallows hard. "He... He forced me to reject him again. But, what he said hit me hard."

Green eyes close as more tears fall. He wraps himself in his pride and his power. "I want him out of our house."

"I want my best friend back." Steve is starting to cry, too. His fingers twist into Loki's shirt. "I thought it was getting better, I thought it was going right."

Loki wills himself not to respond. He fails. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because I'm scared, and I don't understand. Because I can't lie to you. Because I need you to know this, this _infatuation_ will pass because I'm yours." He presses his face into Loki's neck. "Can't you magic it away?"

"No. Magic can influence sexual desire and infatuation. But love is something beyond." Loki is struggling to hold on, to not break. He knows Steve needs him to be strong, to be confident in their love. 

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm overreacting." Steve slowly leads Loki to the bed, so they can sit facing each other. "He claimed to love me only to prove he didn't in the same breath and it hurt so damn much. That's when I... I thought maybe. But it's not right. That's not how I feel for Bucky."

More tears come as Loki prepares to ask the question he does not want to know the answer to. "What do you feel for Bucky?"

"I don't know." Steve lip trembles as he looks at Loki, eyes filled with fear. "It's not like when I look at you and my heart fills with song."

Loki waits silently to be told what it does feel like.

"It's... It's like sitting in your favourite chair at the end of a hard day."

He has to get up and walk to a corner of the room. Facing the walls, he breaks silently but manages to remain upright. He counts it as a small victory.

"Loki?" Steve's voice is small, scared.

The former god takes two deep breaths before he lifts his head up towards the ceiling. "I just need a moment."

Steve takes a deep breath of his own. "I need you. Not just now, but the rest of my life."

Loki turns and looks at him, the tear stains obvious on his face. "But you're in love with Bucky."

" _In love,_ , infatuated. I love you. Come here, you idiot." Steve's arms are wide for Loki.

The former god doesn't move. "You stress _in love_ as thought that's supposed to make me feel better."

"Why do you think I'm so damned upset about it? I don't want nobody but you. I'm marrying _you_. I'm spending my life with _you_. Of course I'm coming to you when something as worrying as this happens. We're fucking partners and we're supposed to help each other through times of trial!" Steve stands, anger starting to take him over.

A tsunami of worry floods over Loki. He rushes to his lover and tries to get him to sit down. "I'll do whatever you want. Just sit. Rest. Please."

"Stop it." Steve pulls Loki down with him, into his lap. "Can you, is there a way you can see my thoughts?"

Loki nods. "Yes. Why?"

"Why don't you reach in there and see for yourself just how much I love you?" Steve shuts his eyes.

This isn't something he does often. He doesn't just get the visual and audio bits of the thoughts. He gets the emotions as well. And that can be unpleasant. He places a hand against the side of Steve's face and closes his eyes.

There's a flood of love and warmth and hope all attached to Loki. There's fear and uncertainty and a different sort of love for Bucky. There's dreams of happiness, a future with Loki. Belief in Loki. Safety in Loki. Trust in Loki. So much centered on Loki, as though he were the sun Steve's life moved around.

He has to break it off. It's strange to experience himself like that. It makes him feel even more unworthy. He kisses Steve in an attempt to express what he's feeling. "I'm sorry."

"You're really dense sometimes." Steve states with a kiss to his forehead. "Now can you help me figure this out? I can't afford to be infatuated when he's convinced he's in love with me."

Loki is at a loss. "What is there to figure out?"

"Make it go away." Steve pouts. "Have you not heard a word I've said?"

"I can't." He wishes he could.

Steve huffs a loud sigh. "I can't. I don't want to lead him on. He is too fragile right now. And there is no hope. I'm happily spoken for."

Loki focuses on Steve's shirt. "Is it so difficult not to lead him on?"

"I'm not trying to. But I didn't exactly try with you." His hands caress Loki's shoulders. "I'm afraid of him reading things the wrong way."

"I can't blame him." He plays with the collar of Steve's shirt. "It surprises me that not everyone is in love with you." Teary eyes look up into Steve's. "I could never leave the two of you alone. Or..." He shrugs and looks down again.

"I thought he understood. I'm sorry." He presses his cheek to Loki's hair. "I'll have to talk to him again. I need him to know it hurts me when he does this."

Loki presses his head against Steve's chest. "Perhaps he needs a girlfriend? Sleeping with Natasha seemed to help even if it was only for a little while."

Steve's hand comes up to stroke Loki's curls. "You can't just force that on someone. But you're right, in a way. I think he feels this way because he's still not connecting with anyone else. Even as a friend."

"So how do we help that along?" Steve's touch is relaxing him, grounding him.

"Your party is a good start." He kisses Loki's hair. "Him living with the Avengers, meeting more people. I'll find him that lawyer he wanted, someone he can get on with."

"And until then? Do you still want him here while you recuperate?" The thought makes Loki nervous. But maybe he can work from home most of the day.

Steve considers, his free hand trailing down Loki's spine. "Perhaps, it might be necessary in order to make him truly understand that I want to be near him not with him."

Loki let's that sink in. "As you wish."

His lips press against Loki's ear. "Can you take the week? I'm sure Tony will give it to you if you say it's for me. I want Bucky to see you, how much I love you."

"I can work from home. Perhaps shorten my time." Loki offers.

"I think Bucky needs to see what love really is." He tilts Loki's chin up. "And I need you to remind me that I am strong enough to resist temptation, to come to you when I need that help."

There is uncertainty in the green eyes, but Loki nods. "And here I thought it would be I who would be tempted to stray first."

"I just want to protect him." He tugs Loki closer.

"And I want to protect you." Loki caresses his cheek. "Did you at least eat?"

Steve nods. "Thank you. You take good care of me. Even Bucky could admit that."

Loki is a little surprised. "Well, you are my starlight."

"And you are my night sky." He kisses Loki gently. "Forgive me for my foolishness."

Loki offers a teary-eyed smile. "Does this mean I get a free pass in the future if I develop feelings for someone?"

"Are you going to come to me with it the way I've come to you?" He starts to kiss away Loki's tears.

"If you wish."

"You should run a bath. For us. I'm going to go punch Bucky and be right back."

Deadly serious, Loki reminds him he needs to be resting. "Doctor's orders."

"I will. In the tub, with you, once I punch Bucky for insulting my lover in my bed in my house." He looks at Loki seriously.

His lover knows that look well enough to understand there will be no stopping him. "Then right back here to me and the bath."

"Go." Steve whispers, kissing Loki's cheek. "I'll return."

Loki takes a breath, collecting his will to leave. He gets up in one soft fluid motion and glides to the bathroom.

Steve watches him, his breath catching. Loki is so graceful, so beautiful. "I'm stupid." He mutters to himself as he gets up to find Bucky.

Bucky is in his room. He's lying on his bed tossing up and catching a baseball.

Steve knocks on the door, looking in. "Buck." His voice is low and his fist is tight.

He catches the ball and sits up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Someone upset me. Look." He steps forward, and goes to sit on the bed next to Bucky. "You're here as my friend. Because I need you. It doesn't help me when you... when you..." He bites his lip, tears in his eyes, fighting his anger.

Bucky scowls. "You're the one who touched me, who told me we were closer than brothers."

"We are." Steve looks at him, unshed tears still clinging to his long lashes. "We are one soul in two bodies but you have to stop this. Because I can't keep hurting you. And I can't keep hurting him. And it might be nice if I didn't have to hurt, either."

"And do you share a soul with him?" Bucky challenges.

"He is my heart." He looks at Bucky sadly.

"I don't, I don't understand."

Steve sighs, reaching for Bucky's hand. "A man is made of many parts. I don't. Loki once asked me if I could choose between you. I can't. But it's not like... I need you to understand where my line is."

"Then tell me. Where is your line?" Bucky really needs to understand.

"I am with Loki. That is not going to change. We are getting married and that's what I want more than anything." He licks his lips. "I really wanted to punch you, coming in here. Because you made me second guess myself. It was only a second, but I did. Because I do love you Bucky, as much as a man can without it being romantic."

Bucky looks sullen.

"Buck..." Steve isn't exactly thrilled, himself.

This isn't supposed to be Bucky's life. He was always the popular one. He was until the super serum. But he was proud of Steve. His best friend deserved the accolades. Still does. But now Bucky is alone in a world no longer his. "I don't know what to do."

"Be my best friend, my Bucky. That's why I asked you to be here now. We'll figure the rest out as we go." He squeezes Bucky's hand. "Together."

Bucky nods. "I'll try. I don't know how much of me is still left."

"I trust you, this. It makes me question if I can. I don't like that."

Brown eyes look at Steve as though lost. "If you can what?"

"If I can trust you." Steve looks at him through those long lashes. "I still can, can't I?"

Bucky swallows. "Yes."

"And you trust me?"

"You're my best friend ain't ya?" He slowly pretends to punch the tip of Steve's chin.

"Please trust my decisions with my life. You don't have to like them, but let me make them." He grabs Bucky's fist. "I'll do the same. But that does mean you have to accept that I'm with Loki. Period."

"Yeah. Okay."

"You have permission to poke at it, make fun, and even not like it, but you have to accept it won't change." Steve pats his cheek. "Otherwise I'll be forced to kick your ass over Tash."

Bucky smiles at the memory. "She's quite a woman."

"Your little sister. Protect her. We have a whole family again. Just like with the commandos. Or haven't you noticed?" His own smile starts to return.

"Yeah. Definitely different characters though." Bucky's smile turns nostalgic. "I miss those guys."

"Me too. Me too." He pulls Bucky into a hug.

Bucky pats his back twice then pulls away.

Steve looks at him seriously. "You gonna be okay?"

"Hey. I always bounce back." He gives a thin smile.

"You will. I know I've been pushy, bossy even, but it's because I'm worried about you. I know I'm not enough for you. You need to live your life, make your choices. Find a few pussies to fuck." The last is half tease as he brings Bucky's hand to his face.

Bucky chuckles as he reclaims his hands. "I almost forgot how salty your language can get."

"You shoulda seen the assholes I hung out with during the war." He winks with a chuckle then sighs. "I should get back to resting."

"Yeah." Bucky scratches his chin. "I'd rather your boyfriend not do to me what he did to those vampires."

"I've managed to keep him at bay so far. Just don't take what he loves and you'll be fine. Better yet, give him reason to love you, too." He slowly stands, his full smile returned to him.

Bucky shrugs. "Yeah okay."

"We've got JARVIS now, so feel free." He nods as he heads out of the room.

Bucky lies back down and starts tossing the ball again. It helps him think. He has a lot to think about.

Steve heads back to the bedroom feeling tired, more than physically. "Lo'?"

Loki comes or of the bathroom wearing a green silk robe. "Your bath is ready, love." He takes Steve by the arm and leads him to the awaiting bubbles.

"You are too good." He presses a kiss to Loki's temple.

"Shh. That's our little secret." Loki slowly undresses his love then steps into the bath. He helps Steve in, and they lie in the hot water, Steve's back against Loki's chest.

"Mmn." Steve purrs softly. "I needed this. Badly. This is much more restful than anything."

"Did your talk with Bucky go well?" Loki asks as he gently runs his lover's chest.

"I think so. I guess we'll see as time goes on." He tilts his head back to look at Loki. 

The sorcerer takes a kiss. "Feeling better?"

"Better than what?" He shifts to get more comfortable. "I feel like shit because I doubted myself, my love."

"I doubt myself all the time." He barely pauses before he shifts the conversation. "What do you want to do with all of those pictures of Bucky?"

"Burn them, recycle them, I don't care. I was exorcising him from my system." He frowns.

Loki admits, "I was going to burn them, but a few of them are incredibly good."

Steve puts his finger on Loki's nose. "I'll draw you more. Of something that isn't Buck."

"As much as I hate how much passion he brings out in you, I cannot hate the work you produced because of it." He runs his fingers through the blond hair, wetting it in the process.

"Know what else I'm passionate about?" Steve leans in for a slow and tender kiss.

Loki smiles against Steve's lips. "I love you. I must love you."

"You must?" Steve pretends to be insulted.

"Bucky would be dead right now if I didn't." He means it.

Steve nods, he knows full well. "Putting a tiger in a cage won't make it less dangerous."

"It helped what I did yesterday. The vampires." He kisses Steve again. He wants to do more, to ask the artist to prove his love. But he won't risk Steve's life for that.

"I'm both glad and scared that you did that." He shifts again, turning around so he's in Loki's lap but facing him. "I wish I could... I want to give myself to you. Because you were my first and you will be my last, And there will be no other in between."

Loki touches the full lips. "It's enough to know that." He kisses him then.

Steve returns it, eyes slipping closed. "My promise to you. I came to you untouched and I'll stay that way."

"Part of me wishes I could say the same. But I will be true to you. I will love you and make love to you and fuck you and no one else." He smiles as he looks into the eyes he loves so much.

Blue meets green, a loving expression. "If I have impure thoughts, I will come to you to have them washed away." Now it's his fingers through Loki's hair.

"How about," Loki begins as his finger traces Steve's lips, "instead of washing them away I help you fulfill them."

Steve nips towards those fingers. "I refuse to bring another face to our bed. Speaking of, I don't want Bucky in our room the rest of his stay here. I'll come out."

Loki nods regally. "As you wish, Captain. Anything else?"

"You're going to let me suck you off when we get out of here."

A dark eyebrow rises. "Am I?"

Steve nods. "Or you could sit on my face."

"That might be safer." Loki searches his eyes. "Are you sure it will be safe?"

"We're worried about me getting excited, about blood flow. I just need to stay calm." His fingers stroke Loki's cheek.

The smile that arises is almost egotistical. "Do you really think you can stay calm once you've tasted me?"

Steve chuckles. "I'm willing to try, just for the chance to do so."

Another nod. "You do realize I plan on being exceptionally loud." He wrinkles his nose. "Forget it."

"What if I want you to be loud? What if I need to be claimed? What if I need him to know that I am owned?" He nuzzles Loki's neck.

"He also knows you are not supposed to engage in anything strenuous. Me being loud may cause him to come in and stop us." He strokes the blond hair. "No. I shall be as quiet as I can. Though I'm sure that will be very difficult."

Steve has to put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. "Could you imagine him bursting in? Either he'd finally get it, or else he'd ask to join in."

Loki makes a face. "Perish the thought. Only our faces in our bed, remember?"

"Yes sir." Steve nods. Then he leans in to whisper conspiratorially. "If I'm having a threeway, I'd rather have two of you, anyway."

The sorcerer's mouth opens, and his cock twitches at the image and the sound of his lover's voice.

Steve's voice is low "There's this dream I have. I'm female and there's two of you, taking me, I'm trapped between you. It's amazing."

"Then that will be your reward as soon as you are healthy again." Loki leans in and gives Steve a soft kiss.

"Being female might prevent some of the blood flow issues." Steve suddenly decides.

Loki laughs. "I'm fairly certain there is blood flow involved with females, too."

Steve whines low in his throat.

"The anticipation will make the act all the more sweeter." He gives his love a kiss. "And then I will fuck you until Bucky can hear your cries in New York."

Steve shudders. "Stop or we're going to have a problem."

Loki leans back against the tub. "Alright. What shall we discuss then?"

"Your party? Your plans to see Thor?" He turns again to lay against Loki's chest.

"He's coming for the party." Loki's fingers absently run up and down Steve's chest. "I thought I'd go to London the following weekend."

Steve nods. "Have you been to London? You'd like it. Well, I liked it. It's been a few years, though."

"I don't believe so, but my memory isn't what it was."

"Bring me back a present?" Steve teases.

"Absolutely." He teases back, "I'll get you a tight t-shirt with a picture of the Queen on it."

"Ooh. Get yourself a union jack one?" Steve laughs.

"What's so funny? I'd look fetching in that." He jostles his lover a little.

Steve wiggles back. "You look fetching in anything. Have you seen you? You're gorgeous."

"I have seen me. I prefer seeing you."

"Well, I understand the bias." Steve smiles and rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "I prefer you, all alabaster skin and raven hair."

"You flatter me."

"Do I? But that's what you are."

Loki kisses his head. "I love you."

"More than I deserve. Is it bedtime? I want to be wrapped up in your arms." He turns to look at his love again.

"It is definitely bed time."

"I'll need some help." Steve stretches. Really, it's just an excuse to have Loki's hands on him.

Loki doesn't mind. He helps Steve up and out of the tub. As it drains, they dry off. Steve puts on underwear. Loki puts on his robe.

They crawl into the bed, Loki leaving his robe beside it. Steve curls in to his lover. "I know I wanted to do all sorts of things to you, but you're probably right about the risk."

"You should sleep," Loki agrees. He starts to hum a lullaby.

Steve crosses himself, lips moving in a short silent prayer before he looks at his love again. "Keep me safe?"

"To the best of my abilities." Loki says his own version of a prayer - a spell of protection.

"I want you to pose for me tomorrow." The words come out through a yawn.

"Of course, love. Sleep now." His fingers try to sooth his lover to sleep.

Steve only moves closer to Loki as he sleeps.

The sorcerer watches Steve sleep for a while before finally drifting off himself.


	76. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve whines and complains until Loki gives him a night out with friends.

Days of recovery go by slowly. Steve spends them drawing, sitting with Loki while he works, or studying with Bucky. Each day he becomes more restless, wanting to move, exercise. Today he's writing emails to try and shake some of it.

Loki takes a picture and adds the caption, 'The Captain conquering his most persistent challenge - fan mail.' He shows it to Steve. "May I post?" He's gotten better at asking first. But he still posts the really good ones even if Steve says no.

"Of course. But your caption is wrong."

"What should it say then?" Loki deletes the one he wrote and waits.

"Don't know. I'm emailing the lawyer Jen recommended." He keeps typing.

Loki types as he says, "Steve's favorite. No. One of Steve's favorite duties as Captain America - answering fan mail. Better?"

Steve nods. "We're skipping New York this weekend, aren't we?"

"Yes," Bucky answers from the couch.

"Just figuring out when I can offer to meet Mr. Murdock." He looks over. "He seems good, really ethical."

"Invite him to the party," Loki suggests. "Or if that seems unethical you can meet him Monday."

"I thought the party might just be a bit much." Steve admits. "I'd rather meet privately."

"Understandable. Wouldn't want to give him the wrong impression," Loki says with a cheeky grin followed by a wink.

"Nah, just need to make sure he's not hot before you get near him." Steve teases.

Loki pouts. "You're no fun."

Bucky looks over at them. "So you have to worry about that for both sexes? That's exhausting."

"Honestly? I don't have to worry at all." Steve pulls Loki into his lap. "I know Lo' is true."

"I am at that." Loki gives Steve's nose a kiss.

"Love you." Steve whispers before kissing Loki's chin. "Anyway, if this lawyer is any good, I'll get him to come talk to you about your questions." He looks over at Bucky.

"Sounds good." Bucky goes back to his documentary about Cal Ripken Jr.

The second Bucky looks away, Steve's mouth finds it's way to Loki's throat. The lack of sex has been driving him mad when all he wants is to remind Loki of his love. It's been difficult on Loki, too. Though at least he's been able to masturbate in the shower. For now, he's giving Steve as much of his neck as he wants. Steve is happy to abuse his privilege. He ends up nibbling on Loki's ear and whispering all the little things he wants to do.

The words are doing things to Loki that are not goods to Steve's health. "I need a shower."

"You could always use Bucky." It's meant to be a joke, but he regrets it the second it's out of his mouth. Not just because he's telling his lover to cheat, but because of the mental image he gets. "Never mind." He squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his forehead to Loki's shoulder.

He pets the blond hair. "Silly man. As if he could ever satisfy me the way you do."

"I want to taste you." Steve whines softly. "I want to feel you."

Loki wants it too. And it has been a week. "Do you feel up to me doing all the work?"

Steve's heart beats hard in his chest. "Really?"

"Yes. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Close isn't close enough." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"Do you feel up to it? You can just sit with your mouth open." Loki brushes his lips to Steve's temple.

"Please yes." He bites the soft flesh of the neck before him.

Loki gets up. He takes Steve's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Steve squeezes Loki's hand as he follows. "Darling, what are you thinking?"

"Not thinking. At least not with the proper head." Loki just wants to feel Steve. He almost doesn't care how. He continues, "Even if it's just masturbating while watching you, that would be enough."

"Sit on my lap. Let me touch you." Steve offers.

Loki turns and gives him a heated kiss. "Trousers on or off?"

"Off." He sucks on Loki's chin then nips his lip. "I want to see you.”

Five seconds later, Loki's trousers are on the floor. "Would taking your shirt off be too much for you?" He knows they are already pushing it with this. He doesn't want his love getting worse because of a desire to feel his chest.

"I should be okay, just keep that wicked mouth of yours away." Steve teases. He pulls off his shirt then sits on the bed, legs spread with plenty of room for Loki.

The sorcerer slowly walks to him, letting the anticipation feed his desire. He gets into position on Steve's lap. One arm wraps around the broad shoulders. The other hand rests on Steve's chest just above the strong heart. "I love you. If this gets to be too much, promise me you'll stop no matter how much I protest."

"Stop worrying." Steve kisses Loki's cheek and lets his hands start to wander over the pale skin.

It's been so long that this light touch and the prospect of what's coming has Loki already half hard. "I just want you to be better. I want to give you what you asked for."

"I'm getting better. You always take such good care of me." He catches Loki's lips in another kiss, his hand moves to Loki's balls and begins to massage. "I only hope I can do the same."

Loki's mouth opens as pleasure surges through him. "I love you." He kisses the full bottom lip. "I've missed you...this."

"I'm sorry. It's not that I haven't wanted to. It's been so hard not touching you." His breath is hot on Loki's cheek before moving down his jaw to once more claim his throat.

"I know my love." Loki struggles not to move. He knows even a small wiggle might get Steve excited, too.

Steve's teeth skim Loki's earlobe. "What would like? Lube? Fast? Hard?"

Loki's hand grips Steve's shoulder. "Minimal lube. Slow at first. Then hard if I last."

Steve nods, reaching for a bottle of lube from their bedside table. He eases his hand around Loki's length, spreading the cool liquid as he does.

A tiny moan escapes Loki's throat. "You have a master's touch."

"I know this flesh better than my own." He points out, sliding his hand up and down with a gentle twist.

"More," Loki breathes. He begins to kiss whatever bit of Steve his lips can reach.

Steve's free arm circles Loki's shoulders, holding him close. His thumb presses into the head of Loki's cock as his rhythm picks up a little firmness and speed.

Five strokes later, Loki is done for. His semen spurts out, covering his legs and Steve's hand. His breath is heavy.

"Look at you, I have been neglecting you." Steve takes a slow kiss.

Loki pulls away from the lips reluctantly. "Not neglecting. You've been healing. I've...managed. But my own hand isn't as satisfying as yours."

"I'm sorry." He kisses Loki again and again.

"One more week," Loki sighs once the string of kisses have moved off his lips. "One more week."

"We'll still have to take it slow. Better make it good."

Loki gives him a tight hug. "We can do this. On week. Then I'll ride you as a woman that first time. That should be fine, yes? Or I can suck you off."

"I'm gonna come in four seconds better make it your mouth." Steve laughs and nuzzles Loki's neck.

His lover laughs, too. "Mouth it is. Then we'll take it slow. Nothing too strenuous." He runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "How have things been with Bucky?"

He gently kisses Loki's shoulder. "He's backed off, at least. But it's still a bit awkward at times."

"I'm sorry, love." Loki glides his fingers slowly up and down Steve's back. "I know how much you want it to be the way it was."

"I'm starting to think its not possible." Steve whispers.

"You've both been through so much since then. Of course it's changed you both." He thinks about his relationship with Thor. "It will never be exactly the same, but there are parts that won't change."

Steve nods slowly. "It still hurts."

"I know, starlight. I wish I could make it better."

"You could hold me and say you love me." He snuggles closer.

As Loki is already holding him, all he says is, "I love you."

"Mmn, that makes everything just a little bit better." Steve smiles.

"Good." Loki gives him a kiss. "I should probably go clean up." He takes Steve's hand and starts sucking his come off of it.

Steve whimpers. "That probably isn't a good idea." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

Loki looks at him innocently? "I shouldn't clean myself up?"

"Fine. If I pass out, it's your problem."

There's a smile then a kiss that lets Steve taste a hint of Loki's semen. Then the former god moves off of him and goes to the bathroom. Steve pouts. He wants so much more, but he knows its too dangerous until he gets his fluids up more.

Loki returns and starts to dress. "Dinner?"

"I guess." He looks a little dejected.

Taking Steve's hands, Loki pouts. "What's wrong, love?"

"I want to be better now. I don't deserve how well you've been treating me." He pulls Loki In for a warm hug.

Loki's arms wrap around him. "I want that, too, starlight."

"I love you." One last deep kiss. "What were you saying about food?"

The sorcerer can't help but laugh. "Two things. 1) Would you like some? And 2) If you do, what would you like?"

"I could eat a horse. Please don't feed me horse. How about pasta? Oh we could have your favourite mac and cheese!" He taps Loki's nose.

"Mmm. That does sound delicious."

"I should be well enough to venture into the kitchen." Steve smiles. "With broccoli and sausage like I usually do?"

"Yes, please." The tip of his finger touches Steve's nose. "And you say you've been neglecting me. Pish-posh. If anything you spoil me."

"I like to spoil you. It's my job, as your future husband, to make sure you're happy. Are you?" His thumb caresses Loki's jaw.

"As happy as I can be under the circumstances." There are two things that would make him happier.

Steve looks serious for a moment. "That sounds like there's something I can fix."

"You're already working on fixing them. I need you better," Loki explains.

Steve nods. "I'm trying."

"I know, love. It's not a reprimand. I was simply being truthful." An expression of concern appears on his face. "Should I have said I was happy?"

"No. Thank you for being honest. It's kind of nice that I'm not suffering alone." He takes Loki's hands and kisses them. "My night sky, giving me strength to shine."

"Come. Let's see if Bucky wants to help us make dinner." He rises and pulls Steve up.

Steve nods, following.

Bucky and Loki do most of the cooking as Steve supervises and feeds the cats. Steve keeps stepping in to try and 'fix' what they're doing, though. Especially on the cheese sauce. They finally just let him do it himself but keep a close eye on him. If he starts to look too fatigued, one or the other step in.

Dinner's finally ready, and Steve's done fairly well. "Guess I am getting better."

"Not about being a control freak," Bucky teases.

"Loki put about three times as much cheese as is required in the sauce. I'm amazed we can still stir it." Steve tries to defend.

"The cheese is the best part." He looks at Steve. "I like the sauce to be extra cheesy, just like you are." He smiles.

There's a hint of blush. "Dork."

"Dorito," Loki replies.

"Don't start that." Steve shakes his head with a laugh.

Bucky laughs. He's heard of Steve's new nickname given to him by fans.

"Well," Loki says, "all I know is that the sauce is extra delicious."

"Does that mean I'm extra delicious?" Steve playfully runs his hands over his torso.

"That is the logical conclusion," Loki notes. "And yes, you are."

Steve chuckles, blushing again. "We should eat."

Bucky looks up suddenly. He started eating after the Dorito comment. "Oops."

Loki snickers. "Bucky, you should know by now we don't stand on ceremony...usually."

"Probably better you missed our flirting." Steve adds. "No one needs that." He sits next to his friend and starts filling his plate.

The meals lately have been less tense, though sometimes there are still flare-ups. This one is going well, though. Bucky doesn't seem as put off by the flirting as he used to be. Maybe he's just getting used to it.

It gives Steve hope, hope that Bucky will get past his infatuation (and he, his own) so they can be brothers again.

Loki often looks from one to the other, wondering what might happen if he wasn't here, if the people from that other dimension hadn't trapped them. He can't help but wonder if Steve and Bucky were meant to be together. He wonders this often but tries not to think about it too much. 

They laugh and joke, there's an occasional brushing of a hand that's a bit too intimate. But then Steve will give Loki a certain look, a certain smile that is solely his. It make dinners confusing for the former god. They've become emotional roller-coasters for him, and this one is only different in that the lows are not as low as they had been.

As he finishes, Steve reaches for Loki's hand. "You were right about the cheese, love."

Loki's eyebrows go up. "Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"Yes, really." Steve leans in and kisses his cheek. "We should also try experimenting with different types of cheese."

"Ooh yes." Loki is surprised with how excited he just got by that. "What have you turned me into?"

"A foodie." Steve chuckles and winks at Bucky.

"Foodie. That's such a weird word," Bucky says. A lot of modern words he finds weird.

Steve shrugs. "Lots of words are weird. I like the idea of it, though. Someone who loves food. Food is about more than simply living now."

"It sure is a hell of a lot better than what we used to get." Bucky holds up a fork of macaroni, examining it before putting the last bite into his mouth.

"I've completely embraced learning to cook." Steve smiles. "I bet ma would've been proud."

"I know she would'a," his friend confirms.

"Still make her recipes too, though."

"And they are delicious," Loki assures them. "The best apple pie I've ever had."

Steve blushes, ducking his head.

Loki lifts his chin up and gives him a soft kiss. "I do love that blush."

"Stop it." Steve chuckles, blush going darker.

"Never." Loki pouts. "But unfortunately I must pause to clean up the kitchen."

"We'll help." Steve punches Bucky in the arm.

"Do we have ta?" Bucky whines playfully. He gets up and takes some of the dishes to the kitchen.

Steve grins at Loki. "Told you I'd housebreak him."

"And once again you amaze me," the former god replies with a wink.

"We could keep him, make him our third kid." Steve teases as he pushes Loki against the wall for a kiss.

The look in the green eyes is almost deadly. But Loki says nothing. Steve doesn't notice, he's far more concerned about stealing that kiss. It is truly stolen as Loki does not kiss back. As Steve pulls away, he changes his mind and pulls the super soldier in for another kiss. This one he gives freely.

"You okay?" He murmurs before pulling away.

"Yes. Fine." He smiles, not wanting Bucky to think anything is wrong. "I just love you too much is all."

"I'm okay with that. Why don't you go pick us out a movie, Buck and I will finish up." Steve affectionately pinches Loki's rear.

Loki leaves the rest to the best friends, cats following in his wake.

Steve elbows Bucky playfully. They clean quickly, then Steve makes a big batch of popcorn to take with them into the living room.

The former god chooses Gone Girl, a thriller about a man accused of his wife's murder.

Steve chooses the couch spot next to Loki. "Are you sending me a hint, love?"

"No. I heard it was a very good movie," Loki assures him.

"Okay." He snuggles into his love and pats the spot next to him for Bucky. "Sit your ass down, Barnes."

"Yes, Sir." Bucky sits and grabs a handful of popcorn. He immediately stuffs it into his mouth.

Steve rearranges again so that his head is in Loki's lap and his legs across Bucky's. The popcorn bowl is balanced carefully on his belly.

Loki reaches over every so often and grabs some popcorn, carefully eating it one kernel at a time. Most of his focus is on the movie. He finds it fascinating on multiple levels.

Steve is enjoying it, but his exhaustion is catching up with him. He falls asleep, his cheek pressed against Loki's crotch.

Bucky can't believe something like that would happen. "This is preposterous."

"Shh!" Loki wants to know how the husband will handle things now.

"Steve's asleep. Want me to take him to bed?"

"No," Loki says slowly. "Leave him be."

Steve turns in his sleep, spilling the popcorn across the floor.

The cats immediately go investigate. But Loki moves all the kernels back into the bowl with magic and puts it on the coffee table.

"That poor guy is fucked," Bucky says.

"It would seem so," Loki agrees.

Steve starts awake from a noise in the movie. He grips onto Loki's legs and moans.

The former god immediately stops the film. "Steve? Steve love?"

"Sorry. I'm okay. Weird dream." Steve yawns and shifts to look up at Loki. "Finish your movie. I'll have to watch it again later."

Loki nods. He starts the movie again.

"You should sleep, buddy." Bucky offers to help him to the bedroom.

Steve looks to Loki, then nods, slowly sitting up. Bucky grabs his arm and helps him up. They slowly walk to the bedroom, Steve leaning on his friend most of the way.

Loki scowls, muttering to himself, "So much for Bucky never entering our bedroom."

At the door to the bedroom, Steve stops. "Buck, I can make it the rest of the way. Please."

"You kiddin'? You can barely stand."

"I promised. Now stop worrying." Steve slowly disentangles from Bucky.

"Promised what?" Bucky realizes. "Is it me in general or the two of us alone who aren't allowed in there?"

Steve looks away, colour rising in his cheeks. "You, in general."

Bucky gives Loki a dirty look. "He that scared of me? Or is it you?" Brown eyes look directly into Steve's. He leans in and softly asks, "You scared you can't resist me?"

If Steve could look any more ashamed, he would. He doesn't want to admit the truth. "I..."

It would be so easy for Bucky to kiss Steve. But he knows doing that would probably end their friendship. Not to mention the magic boyfriend on the couch who has once against stopped the movie. He may not be looking over at them, but Bucky knows he's paying attention. "Fine." He looks at Steve. "But maybe you better figure out why I'm so damn tempting. 'Cause maybe it means you're with the wrong guy." He lets Steve go and stomps to his room.

Steve sighs and heads to bed, stripping as he goes. He crawls to the middle of the bed and curls into a ball of unhappiness.

Loki watches the rest of the movie. It's really good. But it makes him feel empty. No, that probably isn't the movie. He dumps the popcorn into the trash in the kitchen then goes to the bedroom after making sure the house is locked up.

Steve isn't able to sleep. Guilt and confusion crawl through his veins. He turns over onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

After getting ready for bed, Loki undresses and gets into bed. He, too, stares at the ceiling. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just want it to go away." He reaches for Loki's hand.

"Maybe..." Loki can't believe he's about to suggest this. "Maybe you need to get it out of your system. Maybe you should kiss him."

"Do you really think it'll help?" Steve lays his head against Loki's chest. "Maybe it's just because of this dry spell?"

"I don't know." Loki can't help himself. "And I don't know what's worse, seeing you like this or seeing the two of you like that."

"I want to, but I don't. It doesn't feel right to feel like this. Does that make sense?" He tilts his head up.

"You feel what you feel. You can't control it. All you can control are the actions you take because of it." The former god runs his fingers over Steve's skin.

Steve releases a heavy sigh. "Darling, should I? I don't... I think it'll lead to more trouble."

"I can't answer that." He can feel the sting of tears. He tries to keep his voice steady. "I can only tell you that if you did, it would hurt me tremendously but I would still love you and still want to be with you."

Steve turns over, resting his arm and chin on Loki's chest. "Then it's a terrible idea. A kiss would only hurt all of us."

Loki nods. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You. You were in a petting zoo, but the animals were all the Avengers." Steve smiles. "Tony bit you."

"That is certainly odd." It has Loki curious. "What kind of animals were they? Or were they still human. And were you an animal or with me?"

"They were themselves but acting like animals. I wasn't there, though." He shrugs.

"Interesting." Loki asks more questions and starts to interpret Steve's dream. It's clear the super soldier thinks Loki is still apart from the others but more refined. And he still thinks the former god needs to be protected from the others in some way, Tony being the most forthright about his feelings.

Steve nuzzles closer. "I want to go dancing. Tomorrow."

The inflection in Loki's voice almost makes it seem like he's talking to a child. "You know you aren't strong enough for that."

"Fuck that." Steve pouts, looking up. "I'm doing a lot better. We could just do the slow dances."

"Only if Bucky or Sam come with us," Loki concedes. "Or Natasha."

"All of them?" Steve is hopeful.

"If you like." Loki kisses Steve's fingers. "Sam can bring Kristy. Natasha can bring Bruce. Maybe Sam can find someone for Bucky."

"I would like. I'll rest all day to be sure I'm strong enough." Steve leans up to kiss Loki.

"I suppose that means I'll be playing party planner." Loki rolls his eyes. but smiles. "This is truly what you want?"

Steve nods. "Please? The only thing I want more is you."

"Then I shall do my best to get it for you." He tells his love to sleep now then does the protection spell.

Steve kisses Loki's chest a few times before settling against his chest to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki has a conference call with Sam and Natasha about going dancing and possibly finding a date for Bucky. "Steve really wants this. So if there is any way you could come tonight..."

Natasha agrees. "Bruce and I can come. We could bring Sharon for Bucky?"

"Yeah, she's a great girl." Sam adds. "We going to that jazz club?"

"Yes," Loki confirms. "Unless Kristy knows a place where they will play lots of slow songs."

"Nah, Kristy is all fast songs. We doing dinner, too?" A muffling is heard as Sam speaks to her.

"Yes. We can eat there. It's a supper club." Loki waits to see what Sam says.

"We're in." Sam chuckles. "Tell Steve we'll see him tonight."

"Fantastic. Thank you. I'll make the reservation and text you the time."

Bucky is next. Loki knows it will be awkward, but he plans on telling the man rather than asking.

Natasha suggests bribing him with a dance with Steve and with her.

"I'm not foolish enough to promise him a dance with you." Loki would rather not have an appearance by the Hulk. They like the place and would prefer not to destroy it. "And I'll need to talk to Steve before promising a dance with him."

"Bruce would willingly spare me for a dance. As long as it was just that." Natasha would sound completely sure to anyone who knew her less well.

"I'd rather not risk it. But thank you." Loki says good-bye then goes to Steve with his update.

Steve is in bed, working on his sketches of what he plans to paint for the Sarah Rogers event.

Loki walks in and sits beside him. "Natasha and Sam are both in. They are bringing Sharon for Bucky. Now I need to get Bucky to say yes." He looks to Steve for guidance.

"Tell him 'hey jerk, we're going dancing, she's got a friend.'" Steve leans against Loki.

"Just like that?"

"It's what I would say." He gives Loki a soft kiss.

"Alright. But if one of us ends up dead, it's your fault." Loki kisses his head before going to find the other super soldier.

Steve smiles and flips the page to sketch Loki.

Bucky is sitting on the kitchen using Steve's computer to browse Wikipedia. He's been warned its not always the most reliable source, but it's so interesting.

Loki makes the reservation first. They get a table for 8 at 7:30. Then he walks up to Bucky. He decides not to start with hey, jerk. "Bucky, we're all going dancing tonight. Natasha is bringing a friend for you."

Bucky looks up. "Steve's idea, I take it?"

"It is. He promised to take it slow." He takes a breath. "It means a lot to him."

"We used to go all the time." Bucky smiles. "He never did much dancing, though."

Loki smiles at the recent memories. "Well he does now."

"That'll be a sight." He tries to imagine Steve, as he was, small and fragile, dancing.

"He's very good at it," Loki assures him.

"And this girl." He closes the computer. "What's she like?"

Loki shrugs. "She's Natasha's friend. So she must be strong-willed."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Just what I need."

"Yes, I think it is." Loki bites his lip. "Bucky, I know you love Steve. And that is how I know you aren't going to ruin this for him."

Bucky's expression hardens. "Excuse me?"

"You love Steve, yes?"

"What are you trying to do? Guilt me into something? I know how to behave in public." He slams his hand on the table.

"Clearly," Loki sneers. He takes a breath to keep his own temper under control. "I'm simply asking that we both set aside our differences to give Steve a nice, stress-free evening. I have no doubt it will be far more difficult for me than for you."

Bucky stares at him levelly. "Fine. A truce. For Stevie." He offers his hand.

Loki shakes it. "Thank you."

"This dame better be smoking hot." He grumbles.

"Well Natasha didn't mention her personality." It's a poor joke but it's something.

"Okay, okay. I'll give her a chance. I owe Stevie that after all the dates I dragged him on." Bucky shrugs.

Loki nods. "Our reservation is at 7:30. We'll probably leave at 6:45 or so. I'll leave you to it then." He returns to Steve.

Bucky goes back to his computer.

Steve is still in bed, but he's itching for his paints, though he did promise he'd stay put.

"We are all set," Loki tells him as he walks into the room. "Reservations are at 7:30."

"I could kiss you." Steve sets aside his pad, and opens his arms.

Loki happily walks to them. "You should kiss me."

He does, slowly and thoroughly. Eventually they stop and Loki retrieves Steve's paints. 

"Thank you, darling." He shows Loki the sketch he'd made of the former god. The image has him naked except for his hands, which are held forward holding a star.

He smiles. "Is that us?"

Steve nods. "See how you keep me safe?"

"I love it." He looks at it some more. "And you've captured the happiness you give me. It's perfect."

"I want to paint it. You can hang it anywhere you want." Steve offers.

Loki kisses the artist. "I love you."

"And I, you, my beauty." Steve strokes Loki's hair.

"I should give you space to paint." He kisses the artist's hands and goes to the other side of the bed.

Steve looks over the canvas for a moment before he starts painting. His face is almost the same as when he makes love as he paints.

Loki watches as he plays with the cats, trying to keep the little scoundrels from getting in their Daddy's way.

Steve eventually looks up with a chuckle and a sparkle in his eye. "Come here, I need a little extra inspiration."

The former god crawls forward. "How may I be of assistance?"

Steve leans in to take a kiss.

Loki smiles against his lips. "Mmm. I like inspiring you."

"Me too." He takes another small kiss before returning to work.

The cats choose this time to have a wrestle match with Steve.

"Ink. Smudge. No. Bad kitties," Loki tells them as he tries to pull them away.

"They're not hurting anything." Steve chuckles and directs them into Loki's arms.

Loki takes them to the floor and plays with them there, sneaking longer and longer glances at Steve. Steve starts to get really intense about his work as he nears completion. Finally he pulls away with a deep breath.

By this time, Loki and the cats are back on the bed. The two little ones are asleep piled next to their mommy as he looks at Steve. "Done?"

Steve nods. "What do you think?" The colour scheme seems to be entirely golds and sepias, showing Loki glowing from the light of the star.

Loki had loved it when it was just a drawing. But now this is so much more. "It's beautiful." The words seem so inadequate, but they are all he has. 

"So are we." He kisses Loki's temple.

"May we snuggle for a bit now?" He just wants to hold Steve close.

"Yup." Steve puts his arm around Loki.

The sorcerer rests his cheek on Steve's chest and listens to the heartbeat. He thanks whatever power in the universe that has kept the vampires away and prays that luck continues.

Steve strokes Loki's arm as he holds him. "You okay, beau dieu?"

"Getting there." He's actually proud of himself for how he handled the conversation with Bucky. "You make it better."

"Whatcha thinking about?" He leans in to kiss Loki's hair.

"Bucky," he hates to admit. "And how much I love you."

"You're starting to sound like me." Steve chuckles. "Bucky didn't offend again, did he?"

"I inadvertently offended him." Loki shrugs. "He's still alive, so that's something. And we even came to a truce."

"So tonight will be amazing?" He gives Loki a warm hug.

"If I have anything to say about it, yes. Absolutely." Loki gets as close as possible.

Steve kisses Loki's ear and cheek. "I love you."

"You better." He finds he can't not say it. "I love you, too."

Steve smiles. "Will you dress me?"

"Of course." Loki pulls away and looks at him. "Blue pinstripe I think. With a light blue shirt? And either a black or maroon tie."

"No pink?" Steve teases.

"No pink. Though you do look gorgeous in pink." Loki is beginning to reconsider.

"And what will you wear?" Steve's thumb caresses Loki's lips. "Maybe light green?"

Loki considers. "Black 3-piece suite with a light green shirt and....black tie I think. Maybe a dark green one." He looks at Steve for a reaction.

Steve nods, licking his lips. "Black, definitely."

"Black it is." He kisses Steve. "You're the artist. Why don't you dress us?"

"Because I love your sense of style." Steve rocks them both, kissing Loki's hair again.

"You're going to put me to sleep," Loki warns as his eyes get heavier.

"Mmn. Glad it's not just me." Another kiss. "We have time for a nap."

"I vote nap." The kittens obviously agree as they are already asleep. Loki allows his eyes to close. Steve grabs his phone to set an alarm, then eases Loki and himself back into the bed. The adjust slightly to get more comfortable then quickly fall asleep.

The alarm comes far too soon. Steve groans and rolls over Loki to turn it off. A muffled protest comes from beneath him. Steve laughs and moves. "Sorry."

A dark eyebrow rises as Loki considers whether to believe him or not. Instead of deciding, he stretches then gets out of bed.

They get ready quickly, at one point Bucky knocks to borrow a suit. They pick out a dark grey suit and orange shirt for him. Soon all three are ready to go.

Loki looks at Steve. "Should I drive?" He has a learner permit but still needs to take the driving test. And he isn't sure what Bucky's driving status is.

"Are you comfortable? I should be okay if you don't want to." Steve holds up the keys.

"I need the practice. Just be my eyes and ears." He starts to rethink it. "Unless driving would be less stressful for you than watching me drive."

Steve shakes his head. "Go for it." He puts the keys in Loki's hands.

Loki ends up being a very conscientious driver. He can almost tell what other cars are going to do before they do it. More importantly, they arrive safely about 10 minutes before their reservation.

"Good job." Steve kisses Loki's cheek as they get out. Natasha and Bruce have just arrived as well.

Loki informs the hostess of their reservation, and they wait around for Sam and Kristy to arrive. "And the other woman?" the god enquires.

"Sharon." Natasha reminds him. "Said she'd meet us here."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Sharon Carter? I adore her." Steve grins.

Realization hits Loki. "Your fake neighbor?"

"That's the one." Steve nods.

"Oh perfect," he replies with zero enthusiasm. He didn't realize there would be another person here that Steve had a crush on.

Soon a blonde woman in a short pink dress arrives and Natasha waves her over. "For you who haven't met her, this is Sharon."

"Hello, Sharon," Bruce says, offering his hand. "I'm Bruce. Natasha's date."

She takes the offered hand as she moves to stand by Steve.

Steve gives her a warm hug and makes the introductions around the table, though he has to restart as Sam and Kristy also join them.

Loki does his best to appear relaxed. However, he is on high alert where Bucky and Sharon are concerned. There are more touches to Steve than usual to send the 'He's mine' message.

Steve gives him a reassuring kiss just before the waiter comes to take their orders.

The band tonight is a 4-piece band with a singer in a tight red dress. As soon as the waiter leaves, they start a slow song. Loki immediately asks Steve if he'd like to dance.

Steve is happy to, he takes Loki's hand and leads him to the floor. The other couples soon follow suit, leaving Sharon and Bucky at the table.

Bucky looks at her. "Would you like to dance?"

She shrugs with a half smile. "Couldn't hurt."

He leads her to the dance floor and easily glides her around. "So you were Stevie's neighbor? How was that?"

"He's adorably awkward. I hear you were his best friend." She shoots back. "How was that?"

"He liked getting into fights he couldn't win. So exhausting, mainly." He gives her a small smile.

"So he hasn't changed." She laughs, it's light and mirthful.

"Yeah," he chuckles.

She looks him up and down with inquisitive blue eyes. "Tell me about Bucky Barnes."

Bucky isn't sure what to tell her. So he concentrates on the early years , when Steve was still a little guy and he was prince of the neighbourhood.

Sharon nods, though it doesn't seem like much, really, past tense. "And now?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated good, or...?" She looks briefly over to Steve as she asks.

"Good is not a term I'd use, but it isn't exactly bad either." Bucky shakes his head. "It's hard to explain. We're just trying to find our way back to the closeness we had before.

Sharon raises an eyebrow. "I'd think the experience of coming through time would unite you."

"Not exactly." He shrugs. "And who is Sharon Carter?"

"Currently reshaping. Thanks to someone taking down SHIELD." She shrugs. "I think you know my great aunt, though."

"It wasn't Peggy, was it?"

She nods. "The very same. I'm told I take after her."

"Huh." That was not something Bucky expected. "I'm surprised, you taking after her, that Steve wasn't interested. Though I guess that would be kind weird for him."

"He did ask me to coffee, once. I turned him down." She gives a wry smile. "Someone else caught his attention after that."

Bucky glances over at Steve and Loki. "Yeah."

"They seem sweet together." She offers.

"It's disgusting sometimes." He turns his focus back to her. "So you turned down Steve. Do you regret it?"

"Should I?" She shrugs. "He's happy, and we're still friends. He's a great guy, but I'm not entirely sure he's my type."

Bucky gives her a half shrug. "Well he was definitely your great aunt's type. I guess you don't take after her completely." He offers a smile. "That's probably a good thing."

"Aunt Peggy used to tell stories of him all the time. I guess that made it a little weird to meet him." She looks at Bucky. "You seem to be just as obsessed."

He gives another half shrug. "Most of my life was spent trying to keep him out of trouble. It's hard to let go of that." It may not be the entire truth, but it's close enough.

"And now he does the same for you. Must be a bit strange." She raises her eyebrows.

"You've no idea." Bucky knows they probably should stop talking about Steve. He tries. "So what do you do?"

"I was SHIELD. Now I'm CIA. Guess you could say I'm a career agent." She winks. "What are your plans, now that you're no longer a Hydra slave?"

"Dunno. Kinda have ta get my life together first. Come back from the dead officially. Make sure I'm legally in the clear." Just the thought of the red tape gives him a headache.

"Responsible. But is there anything you'd like to do?"

Bucky admits he hasn't really thought about it. He's been focused on trying to acclimate and on learning everything he missed.

She nods. "I know you're close, but don't base your decision on Steve. Find something that makes you happy. Be Bucky. He seems like a pretty good guy." She smiles warmly.

"Thanks." The problem is that he's not sure who Bucky is anymore.

She sees some of the others heading back to the table as their food has arrived and tilts her head toward it. "Shall we?"

He nods and offers his arm. Bucky Barnes still knows how to act like a gentleman. He even holds her chair for her as she sits. "This place reminds me of some of the places Steve and I would go to only classier."

"Probably why he likes it." She smiles and nods at the others as they also rejoin the table.

Steve seems to be especially affectionate of Loki tonight, though he himself couldn't say if it were guilt or gratitude. Or maybe something else. He's nearly constantly touching his love. And Loki is just as attentive to Steve, continually checking to make sure Steve isn't over tiring himself.

Steve gives Loki a kiss on the cheek as they sit back at the table. The food has arrived and it looks Wonderful. Steve's stomach growls in appreciation. "Is everyone back?" He glances around the table.

They are. Bruce and Kristy are talking about the places they've been and what they've learned. Sam is talking to Sharon and Bucky about his work.

Natasha is the only one that answers. "Yes. Do you want their attention?"

"Nah, just didn't want to start without everyone here." He winks at her. "Recovery is a hungry business."

Sam catches that comment and stops to point out that everything us a hungry business for Steve.

Everyone agrees. "And Bucky, too, now," Loki points out. "You should see our food bill with two super soldiers. The restaurants start cooking everything as soon as they hear my voice."

Steve blushes. "It's not _that_ bad." But he knows it's not exaggerated.

Loki explains, "I take what I'm going to eat and triple it for each of them." He kisses Steve's cheek. "A small price to pay."

Steve wraps an arm around him and steals a proper kiss. "You always use my money, anyway."

Sam and Sharon both chuckle at that, knowing his financial situation.

"That's because my paycheck would barely cover the meals." He winks. "That's not entirely true," he tells everyone. "But it would barely cover our grocery bill."

"I don't believe Tony's that stingy." Sam grins. "Or maybe he just doesn't like you."

"You don't get rich by spending money." Bruce points out before sipping his water.

Loki gives Bruce a grateful smile.

"He seems generous enough to me," Bucky says.

"You don't work for him." Steve points out. "Also, he's helping you on my account. I've asked him not to do that for Loki. Though, he does a lot of personal favours for us." He smiles, thinking of their wedding arrangements.

It takes all of Loki's willpower not to make a snide comment. Instead he sips his martini. He finds it easier not to talk if his mouth is otherwise occupied.

"He's a good guy, when it counts." Sam points out. "I like him."

Natasha shrugs. "He's okay. A bit narcissistic but generally a good guy."

Loki deems it safe to say, "Well I am grateful for the help he has given me and the chances to prove myself."

"You're all coming to the party at the tower next week, right?" Steve looks around. "It was supposed to be for Lo', but we decided to repurpose it to welcome our new members."

Sam's thousand watt smile comes out. "You better believe it."

"I have no idea who Tony's inviting. Loki's list is interesting, though." Steve takes and squeezes his love's hand.

Sharon laughs. "Good luck. I can't make it to New York next weekend."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bucky tells her.

She smiles at him. "Work thing. But I'm sure there'll be lots of blonde haired blue eyed beauties for you." Her eyes suggest she's not necessarily referring to herself.

Bucky's eyes flit to Steve for a moment. He gives Sharon a small smile. She gives him a knowing look.

Steve has finished his plate and begun stealing off Loki's. Kristy comments on it to Sam and they snicker softly. Loki finally just switches their plates. He takes the desert menu and starts looking over it.

"Sorry. I can not." Steve offers softly against Loki's cheek.

"I was done. Saving room for dessert." He steals a kiss. "Though nothing is as perfectly sweet as that." He turns back to the menu. "Are we sharing, or do you want your own?"

"If we share, it will end up my own." Steve points out while finishing Loki's dinner.

"And if I get my own, you'll only eat half of it?" Loki teases. He decides on the blackberry cobbler with vanilla ice cream then passes the menu on.

"You can have a bit of mine." Steve blushes lightly and ducks his head. He decides to go with the molten chocolate cake.

Sam looks over. "What are you doing to that man to make him blush so much, Loki?"

"Nothing. We were simply talking about dessert." Loki realizes how naughty that sounds as soon as it's out of his mouth. "Getting dessert," he tries to clarify.

"Sure." Sam grins and steals the menu. Steve blushes more.

Sharon gently elbows Bucky. "He always do that?"

Natasha smiles and answers for Bucky. "Doesn't take much. And everyone knows how much Loki loves to see Steve blush. I think it's his one weakness."

"It's my starlight twinkling in the sky." Loki strokes Steve's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Steve's eyes are cast down. "Jeez, guys. You don't all need to stare."

"Sorry, love. We're all looking away now." Loki goes so far as to look in the opposite direction.

Steve nudges him. "That's just as bad."

Loki takes his hand and looks at it. "I'm sorry, love."

"C'mere." They kiss and it quickly turns passionate. At least until the waiter coughs behind them and Steve pulls away blushing again. Loki orders as though nothing was amiss. Steve stutters through his order and is glad when the other orders take the attention off him.

Squeezing his hand, Loki softly asks if Steve wants to go once dessert is over. "Or we can get ours to go."

"No, I want to dance more." Steve smiles at his love. "I need you pressed against me."

Loki's thumb caresses the back of the hand he's holding. "That I can happily do. The next slow song, you are mine."

"Aren't I always?" Steve gives Loki that smile, the one reserved solely for him. There is a soft kiss and a resting of foreheads against each other.

Bruce takes Natasha's hand. "Think we'll ever be that sappy?"

"I hope not." But she smiles at him and kisses his fingers.

Dessert arrives quickly, and Steve does share if only for the excuse to lick the liquid chocolate off Loki's lip.

Bucky asks Sharon to dance just so he doesn't have to witness anymore. She's happy to comply. She also knows better than to prod. Sam asks Kristy to dance, offering his hands and his best smile. They go to the dance floor and move to the quick beat.

Steve's eyes follow their friends and he pouts at Loki.

Natasha grins and nudges Bruce. They're taking their time with their shared cheesecake.

"You know you can't. Not yet." He touches Steve's cheek. "I need you better."

Steve puts his hand over Loki's and nods. "I'm getting better."

Loki nods then kisses him. He whispers into the Captain's ear. "I need you strong enough to fuck you. Then you may dance to these faster songs."

Steve can't help but laugh. "Yes, sir."

The owner of the club comes to check on them. "Everything good, Captain?"

"Excellent." Steve looks up with a warm smile. "You're always so good to us, this is one of our favourite places."

"We always love having you and your guests. If you need anything, please let me know." He wishes them a good evening and leaves with a bow.

Steve turns to Loki, smile still in place.

"Well look who is a very important patron." Loki smiles back at him.

"All you." Steve winks and kisses Loki's fingers. "It's a slow song, shall we?"

Loki takes his hand and takes him to the dance floor. He lets Steve lead. They dance close, cheek to cheek. To their luck, several slow songs play in a row. That luck's name happens to be Natasha Romanoff. She went to the owner as soon as the couple got up and asked for the slow dances. Now she and Bruce are on the dance floor, too, enjoying the soothing music.

When a faster song finally comes on, they retreat back to their chairs, except Steve pulls Loki into his lap. "Tonight has been perfect, thank you."

"You're very welcome." He touches his nose to Steve's. "Are you about ready to go home?"

Steve nods. "I wish we could..." His fingers trail down Loki's tie.

"Me, too." Loki sighs. "Soon."

"Let me... I'd like to taste you when we get home." He kisses Loki's forehead. "We need to collect Bucky."

Loki nods and immediately looks for the other super soldier. As they find Bucky, they bid farewell to the rest of their friends and head home. Loki drives carefully but feels like it is taking far too long. Once they're home, Steve gives Bucky a warm hug and wishes him goodnight.

Loki locks up and says a hurried, "Night," as he enters the bedroom. Steve follows shortly, once he's sure his friend is alright.

Loki is in the bathroom relieving himself. His jacket and vest are off as is his tie.

Steve chuckles, seeing the shucked clothing. "Eager, are we?" He starts slowly undressing.

"It was feeling a little constraining." He looks at Steve. "And yes I'm eager." He flushes the toilet.

Steve comes in for a kiss. "May I kneel before you?"

Loki looks disappointed though he wants it so much. "Would it not be better for you to lie on the bed?"

"Nope." Steve gets on his knees before Loki and looks up with his wide blue eyes.

"By Yggdrasil you're beautiful." Long fingers comb through the blond hair

"And yours." Steve promises, hands stroking Loki's hips. "I want you."

"Then take me."

Steve tugs Loki's trousers down, examining him. "Gladly." He leans in, nuzzling into Loki's pubic hair. Loki takes a deep breath. It's been so long. He's ready in 30 seconds. A soft chuckle escapes Steve as he rubs his cheek against Loki's cock. "Very eager."

"It's been too long. I ache for you." Loki massages Steve's head. "I need you."

Steve smiles up at Loki, taking that cock into his mouth. Loki moans. "So good."

Steve sucks slowly, teasingly. It is driving Loki mad. He's holding onto the sink counter in an effort to stay upright and not thrust. Tiny whining sounds are pouring from his closed lips. Steve's enjoying it, possibly more than he should. He closes his eyes to not focus on his love, to concentrate on moving his head, his hands squeezing Loki's thighs, his ass.

Breathing heavily, Loki moans. "Steve. Let me move. I don't want you over exerting yourself."

Steve pulls back slightly and nods. Loki starts slow, moving himself in and out of Steve's mouth. It's a gorgeous sight. "Steve. I'm going to come. Now." He cries out as his orgasm hits. Swallowing, Steve falls back, sitting. The last of Loki's come spilling over his chin and chest.

The sorcerer drops to his knees and kisses Steve with as much pent up passion as he dares. Steve moans against his lips. It's like slow but wonderful torture.

"Thank you," Loki breathes against his lips.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders to hold him close. "Lo'…" He whimpers softly, in the first stages of arousal.

Loki pushes him away just a little. "We can't. As much as we want to." He looks into the blue eyes. "The doctor took into account your super healing when she gave you the instructions?"

Steve nods. "Unfortunately. Though... It was more recommendation then strict rule. She was worried I might faint."

He carefully asks. "Is that the only consequence that might happen?"

"The only one she mentioned." Steve thinks about it. "It has to do with the blood flow."

He touches the plump bottom lip. "Captain Rogers, would you mind terribly if I made you faint?"

"It's not even guaranteed, it's only a possibility." He murmurs as he kisses Loki's finger.

Loki replaces his finger with his lips. His hands busy themselves with Steve's trousers. His movements are hurried, sloppy. Steve claims those lips hungrily, pushing Loki down against the tile floor and grinding their hips together. Rolling so he's on top, Loki rips open Steve's shirt and starts kissing down his chest.

"Fuck." Steve arches up, erection growing with Loki's touch. His lover spends half a moment on his nipples before continuing down. The tongue dips into his belt button before teeth scrape across his abs.

"Slow, slow down love." Steve pants. "I won't last."

Loki looks up at him with smoldering green eyes. "Tell me what to do."

"Take me?" Steve makes the request while meeting Loki's gaze.

He crawls back up Steve's body and kisses him deeply. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Steve's hands cradle Loki's face. "Yes. God, yes. I've been aching for it. And if I come early, we can still enjoy it."

Loki gets up and offers his hand. "If we're doing this, it will be in bed and not on the cold hard floor."

Steve chuckles and takes Loki's hand. "Oh, just because I bruise easily right now, you don't have to be extra nice."

"I'm doing this as much for my benefit as yours. My knees do not like that floor."

"Unhuh." Steve falls back onto the bed, pulling Loki on top of him.

The few clothes they still have on are discarded slowly. Loki takes the lube and coats his fingers and cock. Then he gives Steve a soft kiss as his finger enters him.

Steve groans out his appreciation, legs spreading wide for his lover. Colour rises in his cheeks as he presses into their pillows. "It's like, like coming home. Please. Darling."

Loki doesn't want to rush it. He adds a second finger only after his lover is relaxed. His mouth travels over Steve's neck. "I love you."

"I know." Steve's fingers grip Loki's hair, keeping him at his throat. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." He finishes preparing Steve. He pulls his fingers out then sits up. He squirts lube over Steve's cock and massages it, making sure is well coated. "Ready, my love?"

Steve nods, blue eyes bright with anticipation. "Please take me."

Their eyes remain locked as Loki slowly pushes in. Steve's hands reach for Loki's, squeezing tight. He cries out softly as Loki bottoms out, reveling in the fullness of the sensation. Loki takes it slow. He watches Steve's face both for the beauty and to ensure he's okay. Steve was correct, it does feel like home. He breathes in rhythm with Loki's strokes. And if he's a little dizzy, a little light headed, it's just because of how incredible Loki is.

Loki starts moving faster as he strokes Steve's cock. "Just a bit longer."

"Not... too much." Steve pants, perspiration dripping down his face. Orgasm hits and his mouth opens wide in a noise of pure pleasure.

Loki comes a moment later. "Steve. Steve. Are you okay?"

Steve looks pale and he's breathing heavier than normal, but he nods. Loki nods then gets up to go to the bathroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth. He uses it to cool off Steve's brow and clean up a bit.

"Enough of that. Come hold me." Steve reaches out to Loki, breathing still a bit rough.

Loki does as he's told. "How are you feeling?"

"Possessive." Steve grins as he tugs Loki closer. "Excessively so."

His lover snuggles against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He gives a gentle kiss.

"Sleep now, starlight."

"What if I just want to stare into your eyes?"

"Then ignore me, and do whatever you like." Loki claims those lips he loves.

Steve pulls away gently. "I can hardly ignore you while staring in your eyes." He bumps his nose against Loki's.

Loki smiles. "I meant ignore what I say. Never ignore me. I'll get very jealous."

"Mmn." Steve grins and starts his staring. It's surprisingly soothing, and soon his own eyes drift shut.

The sorcerer silently says the spell of protection. He kisses his lover's temple and rests his head on the broad chest. The steady heartbeat reassures him. But there is still fear in his own heart. He knows he won't be able to rely relax until Bucky Barnes is out of his house.


	77. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky drive back to New York.

Bucky is not exactly thrilled with his week. It feels like any time he spends with Steve he's being supervised -more like stalked- by Loki. It's frustrating. He's so sure he could win Steve if he could just get him alone. At the same time, he wants to chase down the vampire that hurt Steve but he knows he can't take them alone. He's frustrated and doesn't know what to do. He unintentionally breaks the coffee cup in his hand and swears, grabbing a dishtowel to clean the coffee table and what he can of his papers.

"Are you okay?" Loki calls from where he's seated in the dining room.

"Fine." He grumbles, walking in to toss the pieces in the trash. "Sorry."

"Need help cleaning up?" Loki's focus is on his computer, and the words sound like he's asking out of politeness and not because he actually wants to help.

"Already done." The trash lid slams shut.

Loki looks at him. "Forgetting your own strength?"

Bucky avoids his eyes. "Something like that."

"May we speak?"

He pauses. "I guess."

"Please sit." Loki tries to keep his demeanor conversational.

Bucky takes the chair and pulls it up as far away as he politely can.

"It's clear we both love Steve. We can agree on this, yes?" The former god waits for an answer.

"...yes." Bucky is careful. Part of him is measuring Loki up, figuring if he could take him in a fight. But what would Steve think?

"And he loves us. He just loves us differently."

Bucky raises his eyebrows. "So he says." He doesn't want to argue the looks Steve gives him. Not yet.

The choice of words is not lost on the sorcerer. "You doubt his sincerity. Do you doubt his love for me?"

"No."

"Well that's something." Loki tilts his head and peers at Bucky. "But you think his love for you is greater. Is that so?"

"I think..." He's very careful with his words. "I think he suppresses what he feels."

"I think you're right," Loki informs him. "But I think he does so because he knows what he feels for you is a fraction of what he feels for me."

"Then why are you jealous?" It's Bucky's turn to tilt his head.

It's greeted with a smile. "Believe it or not, I'm passed jealousy, Sergeant Barnes. My only concern is Steve's happiness."

"And you think I'm not?" He crosses his arms. "I've been looking after him years longer than you. We go all the way back."

"Oh I'm counting on you being concerned with Steve's happiness." He smiles again though it's tempered with an anxious glance. "And so I wonder why you are so bent on destroying it."

Bucky furrows his brow. "The hell are you on about?"

Loki's brow also furrows as though trying to think of the right words. "Steve is happy with me as his fiancé and you as his best friend in the entire world. You wish to change that. The actions stemming from that wish give him anxiety. Do you disagree?"

"Are you trying to guilt me? It's not going to work. I've never done anything other than respond to Steve in kind." Bucky leans forward. "I can't help it if you can't satisfy him."

That actually makes Loki laugh. "I'm sorry. You weren't meaning to be funny." He licks his lips. "I'm not trying to guilt you into anything, Sergeant. If anything, I'm trying to prevent you from making a mistake that could destroy your friendship." He shrugs. "But if you think a magical kiss from you will take him from me, then by all means, kiss him. But don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Like I said, I only ever follow his lead. When he kisses me, he'll know the truth. But we both know his guilt will hold him to you." Bucky glares darkly.

"What a wonderful excuse you have." Loki shrugs and returns to his computer. "No wonder he doesn't love you like he loves me. You aren't bold enough."

"You're an ass." Bucky rises. "If I didn't care so much for him, I'd simply get rid of you."

"You could try." He can't resist one last dig. "I might say the same, only I don't see you as much of a threat."

Bucky's metal hand clenches tight and he squeezes his eyes shut, remembering the promises he made Steve. "No. I'm better than this. And he deserves better than a petty, jealous asshole like you. Unfortunately, he seems to be a fan of charity cases."

Loki is thoroughly amused. He turns to Bucky once again with an open expression. "I apologize for wasting your time, Sergeant Barnes. I somehow keep misjudging you. Good day."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and storms back to the living room.

Loki texts Steve. 'I'm afraid I've upset Bucky again. Sorry.'

Steve rolls over in bed, looking at the phone. He grumbles before replying. 'What do I need to fix now?'

'The usual. I'm not good enough. You don't really love me. If you kissed him you'd suddenly see the light. Etc.' Loki reads it a few times before sending.

Steve sighs. He's feeling tired today, and really doesn't want to deal with this shit. He gets up, pulling on some sweats and wanders out of the bedroom.

Bucky is outside pacing the patio. His hands curl and uncurl into fists.

Steve gets himself a coffee, giving Loki an accusing look before heading out to find Bucky.

"I'm sorry," Loki tries.

"You owe me a massage." He informs his lover, tiredness obvious in his voice. Then he heads out.

Bucky sees him and scowls. "I know you can't see it, but that man in there is a supreme asshole. And he doesn't deserve you."

"I know he's an asshole. That's not all he is." Steve walks forward, then leans against the wall. "You bring out the worst in him. My fault, sorry."

"Because he's jealous. Because he knows." His hands are in fists again.

"He _is_ jealous." Steve admits with a sigh.

"Because he knows. He knows if you let yourself you'd choose me."

Steve shuts his eyes. "Buck. Don't do this."

He keeps his distance, but he needs to get this off his chest. "I've seen the way you look at me, Steve. Fuck, I can practically feel it. If you are so in love with Loki, then why are you looking at me like that?"

Steve puts his hands over his face. His voice is soft. "Please. No."

"You want this, Steve. For once in your life, just take what you want."

"I want Loki." Steve tries to be firm. "I do love you, but that's not how we are."

"It's how we could be." Bucky decides he won't push any more than this. He just hopes it works.

Steve knocks his head slowly against the wall. "No, Buck, it wouldn't work. Because I would still love Loki. Intensely, truly, and you would never escape his shadow. You. Are. My. Brother." The last four words are followed by particularly hard knocks.

Bucky's hands are against Steve's head trying to stop him. "Stop it, punk! What are you doing?"

Loki hears the shouting outside and goes to investigate.

"Trying to get rid of my headache?" Steve opens his eyes to look at Bucky tiredly.

They're close now. Very close. All Bucky has to do is lean in and kiss him. "All you're doing is _giving_ yourself a headache."

Loki watches through the French doors. His heart is racing. This could be the moment of truth. He stands and watches.

Steve turns his head to the side. "It doesn't hurt anywhere near to your continued digging at this... This thing."

Bucky can't help himself. He kisses Steve's temple. "It is a thing. There is a thing between us."

"You had your chance. 80 years ago. You didn't want me then." Steve's voice is soft but fierce and there are tears in his eyes. "You have no right to come in now and destroy the one piece of happiness I've claimed for myself."

"You said you're together only because of that other dimension." Bucky moves his head so they're looking at each other. "Maybe I'm the person you're meant to be with. Maybe he's the thing that doesn't belong."

"And maybe the only reason you even want me right now is because I'm the only thing left from our old life. Maybe you only think it's love. Maybe the second we did anything more intimate than kiss, your stomach would turn because you're straight." Steve's voice gets lower and lower as tears fall down his cheeks.

Bucky practically whispers, "Maybe we should test your theory."

Loki decides he doesn't want to witness this. He returns to the dining room and continues to work.

Steve turns back, staring at him. "Why do you keep doing this? How many ways do I have to say no?"

"So far you've only said it in words," Bucky tells him. "Maybe if everything else you did said no I'd stop."

"What? What am I supposed to do? I'm not risking our friendship, you're too important to me." The tears stain his cheeks but he doesn't wipe at them. No point with so many coming.

"And if that means missing out on our greatest happiness, you're okay with that?" Bucky hates seeing him like this. It breaks his heart and makes him hate Loki more.

Steve shakes his head. "I'm happy with Loki. Don't you understand that?"

Bucky drops his hands. "I don't see how you can be. But fine. When he breaks your heart, I'll be here."

"You're going to find someone you really love." Steve gives Bucky a sad look, finally wiping at one cheek. "And then you'll be telling me I'm right. Again."

He shakes his head. He walks out into the backyard.

"Bucky!" Steve reaches after him. "Where are you going?"

Bucky looks around at the fencing. He turns to Steve. Seeing the outstretched hand, he takes it. "I was giving you space."

"I still need you." Steve speaks quietly as he looks at his friend. 

He steps closer again, very close. "What do you need?"

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky in a hug. "My best friend. I can't lose you again."

Bucky holds him tight. He doesn't want to let go, not ever.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, digging his fingers into Bucky's back as he presses his teary face against his shoulder.

"You'd never have to be sorry if you were with me." He presses his lips to Steve's neck.

Steve shivers and slowly untangles himself. "But that's not how it is."

Bucky steps back and turns around. "I should go back to New York as soon as possible."

"I'm still selfish enough to want you near." Steve admits as he looks at his feet.

He smiles. Back still to Steve, Bucky asks, "Is that really what you want?"

"Sorry." Steve shrugs and blushes slightly. "Maybe I need my best pal around when I'm at less than my best."

Bucky turns around. His words drip worth meaning. "Whatever you want, Steve. You know I'll give you whatever you want."

"I'll talk to Loki, ask him to stop picking fights. But you can stay in New York again when we go this weekend. You're right we need some space, but I want to keep you a little longer first." He moves in for another hug.

His friend gladly gives it. He holds on as long as he can. Steve clings for a moment or two longer than he should, but he really can't help it. That gives Bucky hope. He starts thinking of ways he might subtly provoke Loki.

As Steve withdraws, he manages to smile. "Til the end of the line, right?"

"Till the end of the line." Bucky offers a small smile.

Steve squeezes his hand. "Can I go back to bed now? I'm not feeling great."

Concern comes over Bucky's face. "Then what are you doing out here?" He takes Steve's arm and helps him back to the bedroom.

"Making sure you're okay, jerk." Steve mutters as he leans against him.

"How did you know... Loki." He says it as though it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. "He told you knowing it would upset you?"

"He told me because he felt bad but knew he couldn't fix it." He gives Bucky a mildly annoyed look.

"Yeah right. I doubt he feels bad about anything."

"People say the same about you." Steve pulls away. "I'll see myself to bed, if that's how you're going to be."

"I won't. I'll stop. Unlike some, I can keep my mouth shut." That's what Bucky believes.

Steve lets out a frustrated sigh.

Bucky says nothing else, just helps him to the bedroom door with no intention of stopping. Steve doesn't fight this time. He's just too tired to really care about it right now.

Helping his friend into bed, Bucky tucks him in and sits on the bed next to him. "Need anything else?"

Steve shakes his head, then pauses and reaches out his hand. "Stop fighting with Loki. Find something, anything you can get along over."

"Sorry, punk. We're oil and water."

"So is salad dressing." He yawns.

Bucky makes a face. "Not a fan."

"Jerk. Go study." He gently pushes at Bucky's chest.

"I could study here."

"It'll just encourage Loki's anger." Steve shakes his head. "Sorry."

Bucky stands. "You know it doesn't bode well if you're always worried about what he thinks."

Steve gives him a look. "I worry about what you think, too."

"Just not enough."

"Fine, blame me. Not him." Steve looks aside. "Send Loki to me."

Bucky gives an exaggerated bow. "Yes, your majesty."

"Fuck off." But there's a smile.

He leaves. Part of him wants to not tell Loki, make Steve believe the god was too busy to go. But Steve wouldn't believe that. So he goes back to the dining room. "Hey, asshole, Steve wants to see you."

Loki scowls. "Such crude language. Unsurprising." He closes his computer and takes it to the bedroom. He knocks before entering. "You wished to see me?"

Steve looks at him with a pouty face. "It hurts."

His chest constricts. "What hurts?"

"My heart." Blue eyes fix on Loki.

Loki swallows and tries to remain calm. "Did I break it?"

"It's just a little cracked." Steve reaches for Loki's hand. "It's all this fighting."

He gives it freely. "I didn't set out to fight with him. I wanted to reason with him. I wanted him to realize how much he was hurting you."

Steve holds Loki's hand over his chest. "Doesn't make it hurt less."

"I keep fucking up. I know. I can't seem to help it." Loki bites his lip. "Did you kiss him?"

"He kissed my temple. That's all." He pulls Loki down, holding him close. "I told you, I'm yours."

"So you keep saying." He takes a breath. "I'm thinking of going to visit Thor tomorrow. Then I can just meet you in New York on Saturday."

"No!" Steve nearly panics at the very thought. He needs Loki right now.

"Bucky can take care of you. That's why he's here, isn't it?" 

"He's not you. Who will keep me warm at night?" Steve frowns.

Loki can't say no. "I'll stay. But I'm going to start going to New York for work."

Steve wants to argue, but he knows Loki needs to get away from Bucky. "I'll miss you terribly."

"It's not as though I didn't use to do this before. And perhaps it will give you some peace."

"I missed you then." Steve gives a gentle smile. "Kiss me? Say you love me?"

Loki gives him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"Don't forget."

Green eyes shine from gathering tears. "I could never forget that even if I wanted to."

Steve pulls Loki down, hugging him tight. "My night sky."

Loki holds just as tightly. "And you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you. I want to marry you and spend our lives together." He presses gentle kisses to Loki's eyelids.

"I just, I know I'm difficult. I know I make poor choices." He frowns as he concentrates on Steve's chest. "All I want is to make this easier for you. And all I end up doing is making it harder."

"You're jealous and protective." He tips Loki's chin up to look into his eyes. "You're an asshole but you're my asshole. I know he hasn't exactly made it easy, either. Apparently I have a thing for stubborn jerks."

Loki nods. "How can I make it up to you? Do you want me to apologize or..." He doesn't know what else to suggest.

Steve sighs. "Just stop picking at it, if he tries to bring it up, drop it. I chose you, you know I chose you. Let that be enough."

He nods. "I'll ignore it. Not my strong suit, but I'll try my best. For you." He strokes Steve's cheek.

"You're a good man, Loki." He presses into his touch. "But you don't need to protect me so much."

"Perhaps I'm really protecting myself."

"From what?" He presses his lips to Loki's forehead.

It takes a while for Loki to give it voice. "From believing what he says."

"Oh." Steve tucks Loki's head under his chin. "Bucky is dealing in a lot of what ifs right now. But those don't matter. They aren't now, they aren't what is. I went through a what if stage, when I was thawed. I had to learn to accept the truth. Accept reality."

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who should be taking care of you. Yet here you are comforting me." He closes his eyes and breathes in Steve's scent.

Steve strokes his back gently. "We're partners, we take care of each other. It's practice for marriage." He smiles at that, at how much he wants it.

Loki pulls away. "I should let you rest. I want you well for the party."

"And you should relax. I want the same." He gives Loki a reassuring smile.

A kiss is given in response. Then Loki gets up, grabs his computer, and goes to the other side of the bed.

Steve reaches out, so his hand is still on Loki as he rests, and shuts his eyes. "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Loki is my sun."

"I am no sun," he replies. "I am darkness and shadow. You are the light."

"Mmn. I just couldn't remember the line about palm kisses." Steve chuckles drowsily.

Loki does not respond, figuring his silence will lull Steve to sleep faster than any words. His headphones go in his ears, and he puts on the next podcast on his last.

Even in his sleep, Steve is drawn to Loki and ends up curled against his side. The kittens soon follow his example. This makes it difficult for Loki to type or move in general. And although it is inconvenient, it is also completely worth it.

When Steve finally wakes up again, he can't help but laugh. "Sorry."

"For my warm cocoon of love? Don't be." Loki smiles. "But I do severely need to pee."

Steve rolls over to free Loki, nearly landing on a cat. "Oh, Smudge, hello."

Loki disappears into the bathroom as Smudge gives a sleepy hello meow to his daddy. Ink twitches in her sleep.

Steve cuddles the kitten, giving him a kiss on his little fuzzy head. "Don't worry, Smudge. Mommy and I will be okay. Daddy's friend is just confused and it's confusing daddy, but he loves your mommy forever and ever."

Smudge meows again and tries to get Steve's nose.

Loki returns, feeling much more relieved. He stays by the door and watches.

"I knew you'd understand." Steve laughs and scratches the kitten's ears. "Yes, mommy is the very best. I know. I've been very foolish to be doubtful. It's my friend, we've known each other a very long time. Sometimes I forget he's not well right now, I want to believe he's still his old self I used to know. Yes, baby, I know that's dangerous." He cuddles Smudge close, ignoring the protest.

"Who needs a psychiatrist when one has cats?" Loki smiles. "Our little ones are such good listeners. Sometimes."

Steve looks over to his lover. "Because they take after you." He sits up and holds his arms out for Loki.

He accepts the invitation. "Feeling any stronger?" Loki purposely chooses stronger not better.

"Yes." Steve rests his head against Loki's chest. "And I'm sorry. I've put you through such a roller coaster. All because I'm in love with the idea of Bucky Barnes back in my life but I mistook it for more."

He pets the blond head. "My entire life has been a roller coaster. Why should this be any different?" He chuckles. "And we did promise drama if the watchers let us remember."

"Stupid watchers." Steve grumbles. "While I love Bucky with all my heart, I love you with all my being. I've found clarity. I just hope he can."

Loki kisses his lover's head.

 

★✩★✩★

 

The week passes slowly for Steve. He feels almost outside of himself as he watches the cautious dance he, Loki, and Bucky tread around each other. The dizzy spells and weakness begin to fade, replaced with worry and guilt. How can he help Bucky move on? Has Loki truly forgiven his impure thoughts? Why can't he escape that one fantasy where he has them both? The thoughts swirl through his mind yet again as he packs his bag for the weekend in New York.

Loki walks in. "Do you need me to drive? Or shall I simply meet you and Bucky there?"

"You go ahead, make sure everything's perfect." Steve smiles to hide the panic he's feeling. "Are we bringing the kits?"

"You're staying through Tuesday this time, yes? I think we should." Loki offers to get them tonight via magic so Steve doesn't have to worry about them on the drive.

Steve nods. "I'm almost as excited to meet this lawyer as for your party. He seems like a really good guy."

Loki thinks that is just so Steve. He gives his love a warm smile. "I should go. I love you." The last sentence is said while looking into his lover's eyes.

"I love you more." Steve teases with a kiss.

"Uh huh." Loki does not appear to agree.

"...more than I thought was possible?" Steve tries

That is a much more pleasing answer based on the smile Loki is wearing. "Yes. For me as well." He picks up his bag and gives Steve one last kiss. "Have a safe trip."

"I'll ache until we're together again." Steve promises as he watches his love disappear. Then he finishes packing, and with bag over his shoulder goes to find Bucky. His friend is on the couch watching the morning news.

"Hey. You ready?" He stands behind Bucky and tussles his hair.

"Yeah." The TV is turned off, and he stands. Looking around, he can't help but notice a certain asshole is missing. "Just us?"

Steve nods. "Loki hates driving. He only does it if I... Well, for me." He shrugs, trying not to make it a big deal.

"Loki hates a lot of things."

"So do you." Steve says calmly as he grabs his keys.

Bucky follows him out with a shrug.

The drive starts out silent until Steve turns on some music. Then he looks over to Bucky. "You know, I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"You could always invite me to move in," he replies.

"The constant fighting would give me an aneurysm." He tries to make it a joke.

"Didn't seem so bad with Loki actually at work instead of hovering." Bucky shifts in his seat. "Or you could always ask him to move out."

"I'm going to punch you."

"What'd I say?"

"I'm not asking my fiancé to leave the house I bought _for him_." He furrows his brow.

Bucky shrugs. "You're the one complaining about fighting."

Steve is trying very hard not to be angry. "And you're the one bringing it to my house while I've been trying to heal."

Bucky's hand curls into a fist. "Well I won't be there anymore. So you don't have to worry about it."

Steve breathes out through his nose. "But I will worry about you. And I will miss you. And you're an idiot."

"You can't have it both ways, Stevie." He stares out the window.

"I'm not sure what you think I want anymore." He sees a scenic vista sign and decides to pull over. The view is over a hill to view a small river. He parks then turns to look at Bucky. "So."

"So what?" Bucky doesn't return the look until after he says the words.

"Loki is convinced that you think you can win me over with a magical kiss." Steve tilts his head. "Of course I told him he was stupid. But I am concerned. For our future."

"Honestly, I don't think you know what you want." Brown eyes gaze intensely. "Or more precisely you don't want to admit what you want."

"Well, we're alone here. Why don't you tell me?" He meets that gaze.

"You want me." Bucky says it with absolute certainty. "You may want him, too, but you definitely want me."

"Do I?" Steve raises an eyebrow. “I don't recall once having a physical reaction to you."

Bucky reaches over and puts a hand on Steve's knee as their eyes remain locked. "You want a physical reaction?"

Steve's hand goes over his. "I keep telling you, I love you but not that way. If this is what it takes, I'm willing."

Heart pounding in his chest, Bucky leans forward. His nose touches Steve's. He can feel his friend's breath on his lips. Steve leans in to complete the kiss. He makes it slow, tender. Bucky's completely in control as he needs to be. He hates resorting to this but he can't think of any other choice. It feels strange at first, the stubble. But it feels nice too.

As Steve pulls away, his eyebrows go up. "I got nothing."

Bucky reddens. He pulls away and stares out the window.

"You're good, but..." He shakes his head. "No magic, I'm sorry, Buck."

He shrugs. "If you don't feel nothin', you don't feel nothin'." Personally he isn't quite sure what he feels.

"You okay?" Steve carefully puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Yeah."

Steve considers. "Should we get going again?"

"Yeah sure." He furrows his brow. "You gonna tell Loki about this?"

"No. He doesn't need another reason to hate you." Steve turns the key in the ignition.

"So that's two Avenger boyfriends I'd anger."

"Should call you the homewrecker." Steve teases. "Honestly, though. It's okay. You know I've got your back. Here or with Bruce."

Bucky nods. "Yeah. I know." He turns to Steve. "And I've got yours no matter what."

Steve nods, with a warm smile. "I know it's a rocky start, but things will get better. I promise."

"Maybe I need to do one of those walkabouts like the Australian soldiers talked about. Find myself or some shit." He smiles. "Take hallucinogenic drugs."

"You can get those from Tony." Steve winks.

"Tony may be my new best friend." He gives his friend a smile. "So marijuana is really legal in a few states?"

"And all of Tony's labs." Steve shakes his head. "You really going to do that shit?"

Bucky looks at Steve out of the corner of his eyes. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

Steve chuckles. "I know, well I didn't know then, but yeah. I know."

"You knew." Bucky is sure of it. "What did you think me and Morita were doing when we'd sneak off. And Logan. That guy always had great stuff."

"I didn't know exactly what it was, then. I just knew you were smoking something." Steve shrugs. "Man, maybe I shouldn't be reuniting you with him."

"I miss the old days," he says with a sad smile then chuckles. "God it doesn't even feel like last year, and I'm already calling it the old days."

Steve chuckles. "You're ancient, Buck. Acting like an old man. You'd think you were in your 90s."

"Sharon Carter." Steve's words immediately makes him think of Peggy's great niece. "She could be our grand daughter. You realize that? That's weird."

"It really is. I try not to think about it." He looks over.

Bucky nods. "Made me feel like a pervert when she told me."

"How was Tash any different?"

"I didn't know her great aunt." He says it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I still would've dated her." He nearly had.

"That's because she's like Peggy." He shrugs. "At least that's what she says."

Steve blushes slightly. "She is, quite a bit."

He looks over at his friend. "So why didn't you?"

"She said no." Steve shrugs.

"Oh. So she's smarter than Peggy," he teases.

Steve crumples his nose. "I oughta punch you for that."

"But you won't. Hey, can we stop for snacks?" His stomach is starting to growl again.

"Yup." He stops at the next gas station. He wouldn't mind a little something himself.

Based on the bag of snacks Bucky comes out with, one would think there were six people in the car instead of two. Bucky immediately tears into a Baby Ruth.

Steve shakes his head with a laugh. "You're worse than me." All he grabbed was some dried fruit and a bottle of iced tea.

"Half of this is for you," Bucky tells him. "If you don't eat it, guess I'll have snacks for the apartment."

"Aww. You really do love me." He stops, realizing that line is a bit cruel. "Uh. Thanks, I mean."

"It's just food." He takes another bite of his candy bar.

Steve shrugs suddenly feeling awkward. He puts his arm around Bucky's shoulder. "Food is life."

"Yeah. We should get going." He gets into the car.

Steve agrees and climbs into the driver's seat. "You okay with the music?"

"It ain't no Benny Goodman, but it'll do." 

"Think I got some Benny, if you really want." Steve grins. "And Tash calls me a fossil."

Bucky laughs. "Makes us very valuable."

"Me, maybe. You? Enh..." Steve grins.

"Just drive, vampire food."

Steve laughs. "See? Everyone wants me."

That reminds Bucky. "So what's with the holy water thing? Why would people think that'd work?"

"Bram Stoker? Don't know." Steve shrugs.

Bucky opens a bag of chips and silently offers some to his friend.

Steve takes a handful. "Thanks. So what are you thinking when we get back? You are coming to the party, right?"

"Might as well. Better than drinking in my room alone." He eats his chips.

"You can cause trouble with Logan." Steve suggests.

"Even better." He takes another chip. "And I kinda want to see how Loki's 'guests' get on with Tony's rich friends."

"Oh, me too." Steve grins. "And seeing Ororo and Betsy again." His voice may give away his mild crush on the telepath.

Bucky's eyebrows go up. "Who's Betsy?"

"A, uh, very nice young lady. One of the three we invited to the Avengers." He blushes slightly.

"And does Loki know how this very nice young lady makes you blush?"

He averts his eyes. "There may have been some possessiveness after our last meeting."

Bucky shakes his head as they pass another 18-wheeler. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"In what way, this time?" Steve smiles shyly.

He just continues to shake his head. "Maybe you should kiss her, too."

"I'm not..." He purses his lips. "She doesn't need convincing. Besides a mild physical attraction is no problem. I'm allowed to have crushes, it doesn't make me unfaithful."

"I didn't say it did." Bucky looks at the car next to them. "Just thought it would help you get her out of your system."

"Doesn't work that way." He changes lanes. "You should know, you used to kiss a different girl every Saturday."

The memories make Bucky smile. "Some of those girls were something else."

"I used to get a little jealous." Steve admits.

"Yeah. I figured you were jealous of me." 

Steve considers carefully, then admits the truth. "No, Buck. Of them. At least at first, I wanted to be them. I grew out of it."

Bucky nods. "Guess you did. Now it's my turn."

Steve sighs. "You were my first crush, and the first time I realized that my... Perversion might leave me alone forever."

"I'm sorry, buddy. I wish you could have confided in me."

"It was terrifying. I mean, I kinda liked some dames but not like you. But I kept pretending." He ducks his head for a moment. "I'm glad I can tell you now."

"Me, too." He wipes his hand on his jeans. "So all those times I tried to fix you up, you secretly hated it."

"No, I loved it. You were helping me fit in. All the better that it rarely worked out." Steve smiles at his friend.

"Good. Though I always felt bad it never worked out."

"Sorry." he has the good sense to be ashamed.

"Not your fault." He tilts his head. "At least I always figured it wasn't your fault. Now I'm wondering if you sabotaged some of them."

"Excuse me?"

He shrugs. "Just wondering how many you were actually attracted to."

"About a quarter, I guess." He shakes his head. "You had good taste."

"Damn right I had good taste." But Bucky does admit he figured Steve was desperate enough to not be very choosy.

"I was happy enough to be along with you." He glances away.

"Well that's because I'm great company." He looks out the window. "How much longer?" This is feeling like the longest drive ever.

Steve checks the odometer. "Maybe an hour. Why? Sick of me already?"

"Feeling confined."

"We could stop again." Steve offers.

"Nah. I'd rather just get there." Bucky goes back to eating his chips.

Steve nods, but he glances over, worry growing.

He knows that look. "Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He's starting to feel guilty, thinking he's hurt Bucky more than intended with that kiss.

"Sure I'm sure." He isn't really sure, but he doesn't want Steve to worry.

Steve bites his lip. He doesn't believe Bucky. "You wouldn't lie to me, would ya?"

Bucky just looks at him then goes back to his snack.

With a sigh, Steve tries to focus on driving.

"People keep telling me things I need to see our listen to," Bucky says. "It's gonna take me forever."

That brings a small smile. "Yeah, I got a list."

"And it just keeps growing." Bucky complains.

Steve chuckles. "But it's kind of fun. Well, most of it."

"Yeah. But everyone wants you to like it, you know?" He shrugs. "Okay so of the things you've seen, what's the 1 or 2 that I have to see first?"

Steve licks his lips. "80s fashion. That's great for a laugh. And... Hmmn. Footage from the end of our war. The a-bombs. Maybe do that before you go for the laugh."

Bucky chews on his lip. He's already seen that. The first thing he wanted to learn about was the end of the war. It wasn't pleasant by any stretch of the imagination, but he thinks it might have been necessary. Maybe. Tough call. "It's probably good there was no Captain America then."

"The eighties? Yeah, the costume would've been worse." He jokes, knowing full well it's not what Bucky means.

It does make him chuckle though. So that's something.

"I started with the history of wars." Steve glances over. "It's pretty ugly. I've only just gotten to the cold war."

Bucky shivers. "I already don't like the sound of it."

"It's a war of spies, assassins. Some of the other wars I read about happened because of the powers conspiring within it." What he doesn't say is his suspicion that Bucky would've been used through it.

He doesn't have to. That's exactly where Bucky's mind goes. "So what about music? Did it all go downhill?"

"No way, pal. I'm still heartbroken at missing the 50s. Just, rock n roll. Remember how we used to sneak coloured music? That's the backbone for it." Steve is clearly a fan. "Try Elvis, the Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Led Zeppelin, the Doors... And that's just the beginning."

"Tony's given me a playlist, but most of it just sounds like people screaming."

Steve grimaces. "Tony is the worst source for music. Let me make you a playlist with some of my favourites. Natasha feeds me a lot of independent bands and what she calls alt rock."

"Thanks." Bucky had decided after trying to listen to what Tony gave him that he'd stick to big bands and 'old' music.

"There's a CD wallet under your seat. Dig it out. There's a disc in there labeled Nirvana that both Clint and Tash have been on me to listen to."

Bucky takes it out and puts it in the player. It's not bad. He can't understand what the guy is saying though.

Steve says what Bucky is thinking. "This kid needs to learn to enunciate. It's decent but I don't know why they wanted me to hear it so badly."

"Kids today," Bucky teases.

"I will end you, Barnes." Though his voice is serious, his mouth is playful.

"Hey, pal, I'm with you." He smiles. "At least it's better than Stark's stuff. Howard would turn in his grave if he heard that."

Steve chuckles. "Know who we should really listen to? The Cliks. Loki invited them to the party for me."

Bucky makes a face. "You mean Loki got Tony to invite them for you."

"Same thing."

He shrugs then opens another candybar.

"I've been so incredibly lucky." He smiles. "I'm grateful to be so blessed."

"You were definitely due." No one would ever say Steve's childhood was a lucky one. Well, maybe Steve would.

"No more than anyone else. Surely it's your turn?" He pats Bucky's leg.

"That'd be nice." His voice is sticky with caramel. "Though I guess being free from Hydra might qualify."

Steve offers his drink. "Pretty sure getting you back was still my luck."

He swallows. "You're such a sap."

"I get that a lot." The outliers of New York start appearing in the windows and Steve can't help a frown. "We won't have anymore time alone this weekend."

"I figured you'd be happy to get back to your precious Loki." Bucky realizes how cruel that sounds. "Sorry. Sunday morning. You and me. Gym since you probably won't be able to run yet. We can do a few rounds in the ring."

"You're on. I'm going to take you down simply for that comment." He teases before getting sappy again. "Seriously though, he's not my whole life. Why else would I risk his constant bad moods just to have you with me?"

"Masochism?" Bucky remembers all the beat downs in the alley. "You were always a glutton for punishment."

"Certainly explains why you're my best friend."

He thinks about that. "Nah. I always saved your ass."

"You've done so much more than that." Steve looks at him fondly.

"Of course I did. That's what best friends are for." The description leaves a weird taste in his mouth.

"You also shot me there, I'll point out." He jokes, to pull from all the sap.

"So are Tony's parties as extravagant as Howard's were?"

Steve nods. "More. He puts Howard to shame."

Bucky's eyebrows rise at that. "That's hard to believe. He really is Howard's son, isn't he."

"But less hot." Steve grins.

"Alright. Truth. Did you ever fantasize about having Peggy and Howard together?"

"Once or twice." Steve blushes. "How about you, you actually sleep with any of the girls you took out or you still a virgin?"

"Oh I got plenty." He looks at Steve. "You sayin' you didn't believe me when I told you I lost it?" They were 15. Bucky had tried to describe it to Steve but found it too difficult.

"You were and still are an excellent liar." Steve raises his eyebrows, then jokes. "Maybe I was holding out hope that you weren't a pig?"

"Hey!" He's smiling through his fake hurt. "I was never a pig. The only person I ever told about my escapades was you." He shrugs. "I can't help it if the girls found me irresistible."

"I almost regret not getting you when I was interested. Seems everyone else got a taste." He remembers those stories, remembers wishing he'd been the girl each and every time. "Probably wouldn't be friends anymore if we had, though."

Bucky thinks about it. "I'd like to think I would have been a nicer guy than that. Letting you down gently and all."

"Gee, thanks." Steve snorts and shakes his head. "Do you remember the shitty little place I got right after ma died? Where the heater always broke in the winter? I remember when you stayed over and ended up sharing that tiny little bed cause it was so cold. And I, well, that was as good as I thought I'd ever get for a long time."

"And now that you can have it, you don't want it. Ain't life grand," he says sarcastically.

"Mmn. Nobody wanted Steve Rogers but everyone wants Captain America. Even you." He pulls into the Avengers tower parking lot and finds his reserved spot.

"That's not..." Bucky doesn't know how to explain. "It's not the new body. Hell, I think I'd prefer you in the old actually. More feminine."

Steve sighs and gives Bucky a tired look. "Or maybe Lo' could turn me female for you, then it'll be perfect. Get off it. You may be my soulmate, but that doesn't automatically make us compatible lovers. I'm getting married. And you need to figure out how to get over me because it's tearing at our friendship."

"Actually, yeah, a female you would be perfect. Oh but less of an ass."

"Loki likes my ass." It's petty but right now Steve doesn't care. He gets out of the car and grabs his bag.

Bucky rolls his eyes and gets out of the car.

Steve heads for the elevator, not waiting for Bucky. He can catch up if he wants.

His friend does catch up as he waits at the elevator. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't want you until now."

Steve puts his free arm around Bucky. "You're stupid and frustrating and really, really stubborn but I do love you, Buck. I'm just sorry it's not that way. And I hope you find someone who loves you like you deserve."

"Me, too." Just for shits and grins, he kisses Steve's cheek. "Punk."

"Jerk." He bumps his hip against Bucky's as the elevator opens.

They get inside and start the long ride up.

"If I beg and plead, will you be nicer to Loki?" Steve seems to be asking the door more than Bucky.

"Probably not." He's just being honest. "I could try, but we just had a week or two of that."

Steve shrugs. "It was worth asking." The elevator reaches the main floor and Steve steps out to see who's around.

Clint and Natasha are on the couch playing Mario Kart. The spy is teasing her opponent, letting him get ahead for a little while before passing him again.

"Hey." Steve pats them both on the head. "I brought you back your competition."

Clint glances up. "Awesome. We stocked back up on controllers."

Bucky nods. "I play loser. I mean Clint."

"And Doritos." Natasha adds before laughing.

"We have Doritos?" Clint asks.

Natasha looks at him. "I do. I hid them so there'd be some left when the guys got home."

Steve chuckles. "Thanks, but count me out for now. I need to make sure Loki and Tony haven't killed each other prepping for their party."

Bucky places his leftover snacks in Clint's lap and sits on the ottoman.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki reconcile their recent differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's outfit: http://cdn9.lbstatic.nu/files/looks/medium/2010/02/03/465520_ms_MG_6672.jpg?1366945015

Loki is on the Events floor where the New Year's party was held. He's helping to set up. Tony is not here, leaving this sort of task to his underlings.

Jarvis directs Steve there and he greets Loki from behind, wrapping arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "How's it going?"

He smiles. "Better now that you're here. How was the drive?"

"Long." He nuzzles Loki's neck. "I would kill for one of your massages right now."

Loki turns around to face him with a pout. "Alas, that will have to wait. Will a kiss suffice for now?"

"Just one?" Steve pouts back.

He pretends to think about it. "I think that's negotiable."

"Oh good." Steve leans in to press their mouths together.

The kiss starts soft, as though reacquainting themselves to each other. The next one is a little firmer. The third betrays the stress Steve felt during the trip here. It makes Loki pull back and search his eyes. "My poor love."

"Unless you need help, I think I might spend the next couple hours praying Buck meets a lovely girl tomorrow night." Steve presses his forehead to Loki's.

"If you think that will work, then by all means try."

"You sure I can't steal you? Not even for half an hour?" Steve whines softly.

Loki gives him a soft smile. "I'm not that important. Let me just tell Julia." He gives Steve another kiss before going to find the woman in charge.

Steve waits for his lover to return. He just wants to soak in Loki, to smell and taste him.

"All set. Apparently we're ahead of schedule." Loki takes Steve's arm.

"That's great." He leans lightly against Loki. "I've missed you."

The words please him, but he still feels the need to point out, "We've been apart for less than a day."

"I've felt every second." Steve teases as they head into their room.

"Did something happen?" Loki asks as he starts undressing Steve.

"Oh, Buck was going on again so I decided to take your advice and kiss him just to prove it was nothing." He frowns as he opens Loki's shirt. "Not sure it did much for him, but I am definitely cured."

"Truly?" Loki's eyes are hopeful.

"There was no tingle down my spine, no thumping of my heart like you cause." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"Perhaps we should test that." He gives Steve a slow kiss.

Steve purrs against Loki's lips, trailing hands down his sides and around his back to hold him closer. "Mmn. Like internal fireworks."

"Me, too. Now about that massage..." Loki removes the shirt from Steve's body.

"I would love you forever."

"You already will," Loki rumbles softly into his ear. Long fingers work to remove the Captain's pants. "Wait for me on the bed."

"Sir." He goes to lay on his stomach, resting his head on his arms. Anticipation builds slowly through him as he waits Loki's touch.

There is massage oil in the nightstand with a nice eucalyptus spearmint scent. Loki pours some in his palm and rubs his hands together. He places them on Steve's shoulders and begins to work the tension out of the muscles.

Steve sighs. "Ah, am I dead? Is this heaven?"

"You better not be or I will be very cross," Loki says playfully.

"Well, I'm being wonderfully touched by an angel, so I wasn't sure." Steve buries his face more.

"Smooth talker." Loki moves his fingers to the sides of Steve's neck and rubs not so gentle circles along the muscles.

Steve groans in pain and relief. "I'm both relaxing and getting harder by the second."

Loki is a bit surprised. He did not mean for the touch to be erotic. "Well just let me know when you'd like me to massage your hardness. I promise to give you a happy ending."

Steve chuckles. "You don't have to. I just. I really missed you."

"So it would seem. Do you want to talk about it?" Loki grinds his elbow into his shoulder above a particularly hard knot.

"What's to say? When we weren't talking, I was thinking of you. Sometimes while we were talking." He manages a shrug.

"And the kiss? How did that come about?" Steve had seemed so set against it before.

"Like I said, he was driving me nuts. So I pulled the car aside and told him I would kiss him, just to prove nothing would happen. And nothing happened."

"Thank you." Loki digs the heel of his hand up Steve's spine. "I know you didn't want to, but I think it will help."

"Do you? I'm not sure."

"I do. If nothing else, now you have clarity about your feelings." He puts all his weight down on his hands as he presses them up Steve's back.

Steve groans with pleasure. "That's true. I'm still worried about Bucky, though. If he doesn't let this go..."

"He will." His thumbs move along each vertebra. "If he truly loves you, he'll want you to be happy. Even if that means letting you go." It's something Loki has been thinking a lot about lately.

"I hope you're right." He shifts to get a bit more comfortable. "I'm scared, baby. I really am."

Loki's heart aches for him. It softens his voice, makes his touch more attentive. "Is there anything I can do?"

Steve shakes his head. "There's nothing even that I can do. But your love, your support, that's meant so much to me." He rolls over and pulls Loki into a hug.

He snuggles against the broad chest. "And your massage?" He asks even though he'd be content spending the rest of the night right where he is.

"Was excellent." He kisses Loki's head and squeezes him a little tighter.

"I love you. Have I told you that today?"

"Probably, but I never hear it enough." He kisses Loki again. "I love you, too."

Loki relaxes against him. He doesn't want to move.

Steve slowly pets Loki. "Thank you for cutting work for me." And while he's half hard from the massage, it doesn't even matter. It's moments like these he treasures most.

Loki shrugs. "I'll have to work a bit tomorrow."

"But then we get to dance together. I'm excited for that."

"Me, too." Loki kisses his chest. "Are you feeling closer to your normal strength?"

"I'd say I'm about 85% today.” An eyebrow goes up. "Why?"

"Just want to be sure you'll be up to dancing tomorrow." His finger travels over Steve's skin. "And perhaps a bit of private dancing after that."

Steve nods. "All I have to do tomorrow is play tour guide for our new avengers. I'll be good."

"Should be interesting." They fall into silence, enjoying the comfort of each other's company.

After several minutes, Steve speaks quietly. "I'd choose you. I didn't think I could, but now I'm sure. I'd choose you."

Loki thought hearing those words would please him, but they leave him feeling oddly sad. "I hope you never have to."

"Me too." He sighs quietly, resuming his gentle petting.

"What are the chances we can just stay like this tonight?"

"I have nowhere to be. You?" His fingers move up, curling into Loki's hair.

Loki shifts a little to get more comfortable. "The only problems I see are food and Natasha."

"Natasha?" Steve is clearly puzzled.

"She has a tendency to barge in," Loki reminds him.

"I'm sure Bruce will handle it."

"Hooray, Bruce."

Steve laughs. "You don't sound like you mean that."

"Oh but I do." Loki raises his head to look at Steve's face.

"I'm more worried about Tony getting drunk." Steve admits.

"Pepper can handle him." His eyes go to Steve's lips, a perfect coral color.

Steve licks those lips, unaware of Loki's attention. "Kind of you."

"I'm not known for my kindness." His eyes move up to Steve's, the blue as deep as a clear ocean.

Steve meets his gaze. "You should be." His fingers gently ruffle Loki's hair as his hand slides to his neck.

Loki makes a face. "Goodness no. Then people will want things from me."

Steve laughs. "Poor thing."

He nods with a pout. "Poor indeed. Though infinitely rich for having you."

"Careful, love. You're getting sappy." Steve teases.

"You can't carry that mantle all by yourself," he teases back.

"We'll have to fit that in out wedding vows."

"In sappiness and in sarcasm?" Loki kisses Steve's chest.

Steve chuckles. "For as long as we both shall live."

"Longer." He offers a crooked smile.

"Deal." Steve boops Loki's nose. Then he rolls them over so he can squish Loki beneath him in a warm embrace.

"You're heavy. That's not a complaint," Loki quickly adds.

"Pure muscle." Steve nods. Then he starts to kiss Loki, starting with his face.

Loki feels a familiar bulge. "Still a bit hard there, Rogers. Planning on doing something about it?"

"Nah, I was thinking about giving you a bath, kitten style." It's amazing how he manages sarcasm while sucking on Loki's neck.

"Human tongues are not like cat tongues."

"Doesn't stop me from coating you in spit." He gives some attention to Loki's Adams apple. Loki giggles and squirms just a bit.

"So tasty." Steve is teasing again as he works his way down to Loki's chest. "My sweetest dessert."

"Am I?"

Steve's tongue laps from Loki's naval to his throat. "Mmhmmn."

"You're going to get me all sticky." Loki pouts. It turns into a smile. "Make me stickier."

Steve's eyes turn up, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "So many options for that."

"Mmm-hmm."

Steve starts playing with the waist of Loki's trousers. "Look what I found."

Loki grins. "How resourceful of you."

"Shut up." Steve kisses him and pushes the offending garment out of his way.

"I am at your mercy, Captain." His voice his husky. He splays his arms out to the side, offering himself.

"Mmn." Steve kisses his chin before slowly kissing his way back down again. He circles one nipple than the other with his tongue and bites down just about Loki's belly button, sucking to bruise. Finally he comes to the parts exposed with the removal of the pants. Gently, he strokes Loki's cock with the back of his fingers.

Loki whimpers at much of this. He's hardening at the soft touch. They've remained more or less chaste through the last week. Steve's reaction, his extreme fatigue after their first time made them wary of trying more than heavy petting. Now Loki grabs at the sheets as his body seeks out the touch.

"This is mine." Steve informs him, as he peppers the sensitive skin with kisses. It's difficult for Loki to keep his breath under control. He manages it only with great concentration and more moans. Steve chuckles warmly. His tongue slides up Loki's thigh and then he decided it's time to take the hardening cock in to his mouth.

"Steeeve," Loki breathes.

He pulls away. "Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"Okay." He returns his attention to the cock before him. Nipping lightly along the side then blowing over the tip.

"Fuck." His hands fist into the sheets.

Steve nods. "You doing okay?"

"Yes," he pants.

His mouth envelopes Loki's cock. He slowly bobs his head, his tongue working inside his mouth to stroke and tease. It works well. "I thought...you were getting...the happy ending." Loki moans as he gets near his orgasm. Steve shrugs, perfectly happy where he is. He gently teases between Loki's ass cheeks with a finger.

A wicked smile comes over Loki's face. He purposely screams out, "Steve! Yes! There!" Then his orgasm hits, and the words are no longer intelligible though he still keeps them quite loud.

Steve works Loki through his orgasm, swallowing all his spend before pulling up. "What are you doing? Trying to let the whole tower know?"

Loki bites his bottom lip. "Would you be angry if I were?"

"No." Steve grins. "Should I be?"

"No. Do you think they heard me?"

"Doubtful. Tony probably has sound proofing all through this place." He slowly climbs up Loki's body, rocking his bulge against Loki's thigh. "We could keep trying, though."

Loki nods. "I could also send my voice through the sound system JARVIS uses." The left corner of his mouth rises.

Steve starts laughing. "You're terrible."

His thumb sweeps across his lover's lips. "You know you secretly want them to know how amazing you are in bed." 

"I don't need them to." He sucks on Loki's thumb. "You're the only one who needs to know about me in bed. Ever."

Loki's heart thumps loudly in his chest. "I'm a very lucky man."

"Nope, just mine." Steve smiles warmly.

"Same difference."

"Love you." He leans in for a tender kiss.

Loki smiles. "Love you more."

"I didn't see you giving me a blow job." Steve teases. 

"I gave you a massage which lasted longer."

Steve presses his lips together to keep from making an inappropriate comment on that.

Loki's eyebrow goes up. "Whatever you're thinking is not funny."

"It's hilarious." Steve chuckles to himself. "Now, I need to ease this erection before I end up dizzy again."

Loki reaches down and gently squeezes him through his boxers. "How may I help?"

"What would you like to do? I could just use your thigh." He wiggles against Loki.

"That wouldn't be too taxing for you?" Loki's hand finds the flap and makes contact with the pubic hair then the cock.

Steve's breath catches. "I'm mostly okay, I swear."

Loki tells him he must at least take off the underwear. Steve nods and does so. He gets into a comfortable position against Loki, rocking slowly. For his part, Loki provides soft kisses and a teasing touch to Steve's nipples.

Groaning softly, Steve starts pressing harder and faster against Loki's thigh. He instigates harder kisses, hungrier.

Loki sucks on his tongue and bites his lip. "That's it, starlight. Use me."

"Unh. You're so gorgeous." His mouth closes on Loki's again. His hips work hard to find his release.

Their tongues slide over each other as Loki's hand squeezes Steve's ass. Steve moans loudly into Loki's mouth. He's getting close quite quickly. Just a bit more and he cries out, come splattering onto Loki. The sorcerer continues to kiss him. Steve's rocking gradually slows as he focuses entirely on that kiss.

"Congratulations. You've made me sticky."

He chuckles. "Do I get a prize?"

"Mmm-hmm. You get to wash me off." Loki grins.

Steve rises to get a cloth, wiping himself off in the bathroom before returning with the damp cloth to the bed. He doesn't seem too tired from what Loki can tell. That gives him hope. Tossing the cloth back in the sink, Steve returns to bed and drops onto the mattress. "Nap time."

Loki pulls the blanket over them. "But not too fatigued?"

"Much better than before." He cuddles close. "You promised me kittens."

"Kittens mean a pause to the cuddling." He rolls out of bed.

"I know, but you'll be happier in the long run." 

"You know me so well." He disappears.

Steve gets more comfortable as he waits. Loki returns with cats in the carrier, the litter box, and a bag with food and their bowls. Steve smiles. "Is mother happy?"

"Mother wants to cuddle." He lets the cats out of the carrier and sets up the litter box and the bowls, filling one with water and the other with food. He returns to the bed. "Is there still room for me?"

"Lots." Steve pulls Loki under the covers and into his arms.

The kittens reacquaint themselves with the bed before starting to play with the lumps that are their parents' feet.

Steve smiles and strokes Loki's hair. "I'm happy. It's almost as good as being home."

"Good. Now nap, and we'll have dinner when you wake."

Steve nods, using Loki's shoulder as his pillow he shuts his eyes. Loki yawns and moves his feet to keep the kits entertained. But soon his eyes also shut. They wake up hours later, the last of the day's sunlight trickles in through the windows and into Steve's eyes. He groans and rolls over.

Ink protests as the movement shifts the blankets where she is sleeping. Loki scratches her head without looking. Steve whimpers something about hunger, but then his belly starts really complaining. Loki grabs his phone and texts Natasha. 'What's for dinner?'

She tells him it's whatever he gets. Steve is being distracting by chewing on Loki's ear. Loki sends her the tongue sticking out emoticon. Then he asks Steve, "What would you like for dinner?"

"You." He suggests while nipping Loki's neck.

"I'm sorry. I don't engage in cannibalism," Loki says after another rumble from Steve's stomach.

"How about shawarma?" He cuddles lazily against Loki's chest. "With lots of garlic."

"Shawarma it is." Loki texts Natasha again to see if he's getting some for everyone or just the two of them.

She lets them know to feed themselves. She and Bruce are out.

Loki shows Steve the text. "Do you want to ask Bucky and Clint?"

Steve considers. "Not if I have to get up." He reaches for his phone to text Bucky.

It ends up he and Clint are on their way to a place called Hooters. Clint insisted.

Steve chuckles. "Just us, lover."

"Is it wrong that that makes me happy?" 

"I hope not, cause then we'd both be wrong." He taps Loki's chin.

He pretends to try to bite Steve's finger. Then he sighs. "I have to put on clothes."

"Better you than me."

It takes another 15 minutes before Loki finally forces himself out of bed. He puts his clothes back on and disappears to get 4 shawarmas. He's back in 20 minutes.

Steve is on his stomach, sketch book before him. He's managed a partial drawing of naked Loki but Ink has settled on his hand.

"Are we eating here or the dining room?"

"I'm not getting dressed." Steve grins.

"My question remains the same." He waits patiently for an answer.

Steve laughs. "Here? Please?"

Loki nods. He puts the bags of food on the nightstand then goes to get them both drinks. At Steve's insistence, all of his clothes come off again before he gets back into bed. Steve also insists on feeding Loki, making sure to take his time and wipe his face with each bite.

"So attentive. Is this to make up for us most likely being apart tomorrow night?" Loki asks.

"Maybe a little. Wait. Why apart?" Steve looks at Loki.

"Not completely. But we won't be together the entire time." It's the nature of parties to separate and mingle. Besides Loki knows Steve will want to introduce people to Bucky and the new Avengers.

"Oh, you mean the party." Steve had thought he'd meant the night, for some reason.

"Yes. What did you think I meant?" He takes a drink of his soda.

Steve blushes a bit. "Tomorrow night, like to sleep. And I couldn't understand."

Loki smiles. "No wonder there was a hint of panic in your voice." He takes Steve's hand. "It would take much for me to spend a night away from you."

Steve squeezes Loki's fingers. "I can't even remember the last time we were apart."

He thinks. "I don't believe we have since I became mortal."

"And never again." Steve promises.

Loki kisses him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Missions don't count. I don't sleep." Steve adds.

"Alright. For every night of a mission we're apart, we get one full day together. Deal?"

"A pleasure."

They finish eating, and Loki still nude goes to take their trash and dishes to the kitchen. Steve watches, amused and slightly turned on.

Loki returns and climbs back into bed. "Miss me?"

"Terribly." He pushes Loki into the mattress as he takes a hungry kiss.

Loki's arms encircle his body, pulling him closer. "You'd think we hadn't had sex in a month."

"This isn't about sex... It's. We've been distant. My fault." He kisses Loki's nose. "I've been so concerned with Bucky again. I'm sorry."

"It's who you are. And I love who you are."

"Thank you." He nuzzles Loki's neck.

Loki tangles his legs in Steve's and holds him close. "I'm glad you kissed him. I know that seems strange, but I prefer knowing how you feel."

Steve nods slowly. "I almost wish I had felt more. I feel bad for him."

"He'll get over it." Loki doesn't mean to sound heartless. It just kind of happens.

"Will I?" He presses his forehead to Loki's.

"Yes. When you see him happy again."

Steve nods. "I hope you're right. I had enough guilt."

Loki gives him a soft kiss, his attempt at absolving his love. Steve shuts his eyes, returning the kiss. He tugs Loki closer, pressing his forehead to his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you, starlight."

A few minutes of comfortable silence pass before Steve speaks again. "Any idea who Tony's invited?"

"Not sure. Though I've been told my list was an inspiration. Take from that what you will." Loki's finger is again tracing runes onto Steve's skin.

"Will you do me a favour?" His hand runs over Loki's arm.

"Depends on what it is."

He tips Loki's chin up. "Wear blue tomorrow? I want everyone to see you in my colour."

Loki practically gleams with love. "That I can definitely do."

"Anything I can do for you?"

He nods. "Two things. First, give me the first and last dances. Second, tell me if you grow too tired."

"I'll be fine." He reassures his lover. "And you can have as many dances as you like. Just don't get jealous when I ask all the pretty girls to dance."

"I'll busy myself by dancing with all the other pretty people, boys and girls alike."

"Well, I have to interview for Bucky's next love interest, so..." Steve winks.

Loki laughs. "Good luck."

"I should probably just let him find someone." Steve shrugs. "But his record isn't great right now. He'd probably go after Pepper."

Loki almost wants that to happen.

"At least I'd like to find him a friend, so he has more than me to rely on." He has secret hopes for the same from Loki, but won't push it.

"We should have just called the party a Friendraiser for Steve's New Pets."

"Shut up." Steve kisses him. "Its nothing to do with me."

Loki smiles. "Perhaps not."

"But." Steve adds. "It wouldn't hurt either of you to take advantage."

He sighs. "Yes, Captain."

"Thank you." He kisses Loki's temple.

Loki touches the mole on Steve's cheek. "I love you."

Steve grins playfully. "Enough for a second round?"

"Are you _up_ for a second round?" Loki asks as he jostles against his lover's cock.

"I could be with the right motivation." He pauses then adds. "And, since I know you're as funny as Tash, that _does not_ mean making yourself look like Bucky."

He chuckles. "Honestly, that hadn't even crossed my mind. However, I do have an idea." He starts untangling himself from Steve.

Steve whines. "I don't like it if it involves moving away."

"It will be worth it. I promise."

Steve sighs. "Alright." He sits up and stretches with a yawn. Fed, and rested, he's definitely in the mood for more.

Loki gets up and goes into the bathroom. The door is closed. A flare of light shines from the bottom. The door opens revealing a female Loki dressed like a 1940's pin up. She's wearing royal blue sailor shorts and matching heels. Her bikini halter top has red and white horizontal stripes with blue straps and a blue bow. She leans against the door jam. In her sexiest voice, she says, "Sailor Loki reporting for duty, sir."

Steve's jaw drops and it takes several moments for Steve to regain speech. "Jesus. You gotta start wearing that around the house."

She smiles, her teeth white against the red lipstick. "I thought you might like it." She slowly walks to the bed, her hips moving with each step. She bends over and gets close to his lips. "Is it enough to motivate you?"

He swallows heavily. "I. Uh." A blush creeps across his cheeks as he looks at the obvious tenting of sheets at his waist. "I guess you could say that."

Green eyes glance down but only for a moment. She doesn't want to miss a moment of that beautiful blush. "So what should we do about it?"

Steve is entranced by the redness of her lips as she speaks. Part of him wants to fill those lips with his cock while another part of him wants to pin her to the bed and ride her hard. He's getting harder just considering the options. "Everything?"

She smiles. "Everything?" she repeats, ensuring her mouth moves with each syllable. She licks her lips. "And what shall we start with?"

"Your mouth." Steve manages, still staring. "God, it's so beautiful."

"And it wants to taste you. So badly." She leans in and softly kisses the corner of his mouth.

He moans and shuts his eyes. "Not sure even I have the stamina for you."

"My poor starlight," she pouts. "Let me take care of you." She gently pushes him to lie down.

He lets her take charge, his hands gently touch the sides of her face. "I'm yours, do with me as you see fit, darling."

She straddles him, placing gentle kisses all over her lover's body.

He moans softly, hands moving slowly down to her hips. "Luscious girl. You're so good to me." His thumbs slip into the waist of her shorts.

"Not nearly good enough." Her lips wrap around his nipple. Her tongue flicks over it before her teeth get involved.

"Oh fuck." He breathes.

She kisses down his belly to where the sheets prevent any other contact. Her hand slowly lifts the offending material. "Oh my. Someone has grown."

"You make me a bigger man." He agrees.

"We should reward you for your accomplishment." Her fingers caress his testicles. 

He takes a deep breath in. His hands caress the exposed skin at her midriff. He wants and it's so hard not to just roll them over and take her.

Loki places a kiss on the tip of his cock. "Mmm. So good." She licks then sucks on the side of his shaft.

"Oh God, oh God." he arches towards her eagerly.

Her lips wrap around the top inch of his cock. "Mmm," she hums

He feels like he's melting, Loki's so hot and she's dissolving him bit by bit. But he's eager to be consumed by her. His hands slide up to grip her arms, squeezing them. Loki begins to bob her head up and down slowly. She's sucking as she lifts up again and again. Whether it's the weeks without or the outfit, Steve comes, far too quickly. He calls her name loudly as his fingers leave prints in her arm.

She swallows him down. Head rising, she cleans the corner of her mouth with just a finger. "So good."

He groans softly. "It ought to be illegal for you to be that gorgeous."

She laughs. "Oh, you." She straddles the Captain, placing her palms on his chest. 

"Kiss me?" His hands slide up to comb through her hair.

Bending down, Loki licks his lips before placing her own on them. 

When they separate, he whispers against her lips. "Promise me you'll only ever wear that colour for me in private?"

"I promise." She kisses him again, her tongue exploring his mouth. Their tongues twine as he holds her close. He finally gives in, rolling them over so he's covering her body with his own.

That somehow makes her kisses hungrier. "Steve," she sighs between kisses as the warmth of his body envelops her.

"Loki." He replies. His hand is trying to figure out how to get her shorts off, fumbling no small amount.

She's enjoying his difficulty. "There's a zipper in the back," she finally offers.

"Oh." That leads to another blush as he unzips it and pushes them off of her. "I knew that."

"Of course you did." Her pubic hair is trimmed into a clean triangle. She opens her legs for him. "Don't forget the condom."

He gently fingers her before pulling away to fetch it. "Yes, love." He strokes himself a few times before sliding it on then gets comfortable between her thighs. "You ready?"

She bites her lip and nods. He leans over her, taking her wrists as he slides into her. Loki's chest heaves, the red and white fabric seeming to expand. Her mouth opens as she looks up into his eyes. "So perfect."

"I love you." He rocks slowly into her, starting with a deep and steady rhythm.

"And I love you." She moves her pelvis to meet his thrusts.

He starts to pick up speed. "You're so good, baby." He pulls out momentarily and moves her legs, putting them over his shoulders before he pushes inside again.

She gasps at the new angle. "Oh, starlight. Just like that."

He nods as he keeps thrusting, harder and deeper. He groans at how good she feels around him. 

Loki starts to make tiny moans. "I'm so glad I sucked you first."

"Me too. Wouldn't have lasted otherwise." He pants the words between thrusts. Turning his head, he kisses her knee.

"Just. A little. Harder." Her head falls back when he does it. "There. Right there." Her body is tensing as his body touches her in that perfect spot.

"I've got you, baby." He follows her words and her noises until he's sure she's at her edge. "My beautiful night sky, give yourself to me."

Loki writhes beneath him, giving into the pleasure he's giving her. He strokes her leg as he finds his own finish within her. "Good girl, so good."

Her chest heaves with each breath. "I've missed this."

"You just love me for my cock, don't you?" He teases.

"You've found me out." She smiles up at him lazily. "I want you for your cock and your US citizenship."

"It's alright, I'm using you for your kittens."

"They're your kittens. You brought them home." Loki is feeling wonderfully relaxed now.

Steve smiles. "For you. Is that why you love them so? No, you'd love them anyway." He knows the kindness in Loki's heart, even if Loki doesn't.

She caresses his cheek. "I love you."

"Marry me to prove it." He teases as he pulls out and disposes of the condom.

Her legs drop to the bed. "If you insist."

He snuggles against her, wrapping himself about her. "A bit dizzy after that, to be honest. Maybe no round 3."

"That's fine. I'd rather you rest up for tomorrow."

"Why? You planning something big?" He winks.

"No. Should I be?"

"Maybe I should. You do have a party to run." He ponders ideas.

Loki snuggles against him. Her eyes feel heavy. "Help me get this top off?"

He tugs at it. "Your breasts are too large, baby." He teases just before it comes off.

Her eyebrow rises. "Is that a complaint?"

"I like your breasts any shape you want them." He kisses the side of one. "I appreciate you for squeezing them into things for me."

"My pleasure."

"I had a.. uh... a thought about them the other day." He starts blushing again.

How she loves that blush. "Oh? What was the thought? Perhaps I can make it real."

"Well. I was thinking. When we start having kids, you'll have milk, right? What happens when I suck on you then?"

Obviously tickled by this, she exclaims, "You little pervert. You want to taste my milk." She laughs with delight. "By Yggdrasil I love you."

He blushes deep red.

Loki can't help but kiss him. "I love you, starlight. And when I'm pregnant, we should definitely find out what happens when you suck on my nipple." She kisses his nose.

The blush is still there and he nods a bit shyly. "That's not weird?"

"No, love. The thought of it is oddly sexy." She ruffles his hair. "I suppose that makes us perfect for each other."

He smiles and nuzzles her neck. "So much more than that, darling."

Her fingers lightly trace the line of his spine. "Are you okay with me remaining female for the night?"

"If it's what you want." He kisses her collar bone.

"It is. I need to be male tomorrow night." She sighs. "Next time we go dancing, I want to be a woman."

Steve nods. "Of course. You be whatever you need to be. I love you no matter what."

Loki takes a deep, grateful breath. She tears up at his words. "And I love you utterly and completely."

"I know." He leans up, to brush away her tears with the pad of his thumb and tender lips. "Hey, ssh. It's okay. You're okay."

She nods. "I'm still getting used to being okay."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "We should sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day for you."

Green eyes close though her nervousness makes it hard to sleep. The sound of his heart and his steady breath eventually lulls her into unconsciousness. The dreams that come are a strange juxtaposition of her worries, and she's actually glad when morning comes.

Steve wakes the moment she does, due to being pressed so close to her. "Go back to sleep. You don't have to be up for hours."

"Can't. Dreamt Thanos crashed the party while I was being crowned Most Pathetic and you and Bucky were making goo goo eyes at each other. And Mother was there looking disappointed." She takes a breath. "I'll make breakfast."

He kisses her temple. "Breakfast sounds great."

She gets out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom and the addition of a robe, she goes to start tea and coffee.

Steve takes his time before joining her, wearing a pair of red striped pyjama pants.

"Coffee is almost ready." The pan is heating up on the stove. There are eggs and bacon ready to be cooked.

"You're the best fiancé I've ever had." He tells her while hugging her from behind. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve more." She turns her head to kiss him.

"Wouldn't know what to do with more." He teasingly pinches through her robe.

"Nor will you ever find out."

He purrs against her ear. "That a promise or a threat?"

"Mostly a promise." She smiles seductively. Remnants of the red lipstick are still on her lips, making them appear stained.

"My china doll." He strokes her cheek softly. "I think you're most beautiful at times like these. Hair messy, make up wrecked, wrapped in my arms..."

Loki giggles. "You have a very interesting aesthetic."

"Natural beauty?" He tugs her a little closer. "Sure you won't come back to bed?"

Bucky wanders in with a loud yawn. "Mmn, smells like- oh God, thought I'd gotten away from all this."

The stained lips grin. "Not as long as we spend weekends here. Breakfast?"

With a sigh, he slumps into the chair. "Yeah, I want to be as big and strong as Stevie."

"Not possible, buddy." Steve pours two cups of coffee and sets one in front of Bucky. "Good morning."

Bucky tries not to be too obvious as he enjoys the view of Steve's naked chest. "Thanks. Pass the sugar."

Loki begins to fry the bacon. It sizzles with satisfaction. "So what did you think of Hooters?"

Bucky's eyes slide to her, having never really seen Loki's female form up close. "It was interesting. Probably good Steve wasn't there. Then again." He tilts his head, checking out Loki's ass.

Steve elbows him. "That's mine."

"What he said." Loki points at Steve with her spatula.

"Sorry, I just don't think I've seen before." He waves his hands defensively. "I gotta say you got lucky again, punk."

Steve chuckles. "Thanks, jerk."

Loki thought he had seen her at Christmas, but her memory isn't very good anymore. Instead of dwelling on it, she fixes her tea.

Bucky is glad they don't argue his story. He focuses on his coffee then asks. "Do I really want to come to the party tonight? Is there a point?"

"The point is to meet people." Loki doesn't sound particularly enthused.

"Can't at least one of you pretend that you want new friends?" Steve huffs.

Loki goes into am overly cheerful voice. "It'll be ever so much fun." It goes down to a more realistic level. "If nothing else it should be interesting. And there will be lots of different people."

"Thank you." Steve ignores the fake beginning. "I'm going to have fun, even if you two insist on being sticks in the mud."

"Maybe we ought to be the ones dating." Bucky joked to Loki. "We'd be happily miserable together."

Loki plates the mass of bacon as she chuckles. "We'd end up killing each other." She breaks a dozen eggs into the pan.

Bruce walks in and goes straight for the coffee. "Morning."

"Bruce, tell these losers it's healthy to socialize." Steve tries.

Bucky shakes his head. "The punk doesn't want to let us be."

Bruce takes a gulp and sighs. "I'm the guy who ran off to Brazil and India. If you want to convince them to travel, I'm your guy. Socializing? That's more Tony's area."

Bucky smirks and nods.

Steve let's out a heavy sigh. "You all suck." He moves to steal some bacon.

"Sorry." Bruce follows Steve's lead as Loki gives them both an evil stare.

"Delicious." Steve informs her with a greasy kiss.

It satisfies her. "You must pay for Bruce's, too."

"What, you don't want a kiss from Bruce? I have it on good authority, that he's quite good." Steve smirks.

"Can it, Rogers." Natasha sits next to Bucky and steals his coffee.

"Hey-" Bucky rethinks fighting.

Bruce sympathizes. "She does it to me all the time. Wait. Should I be jealous?" He means it as a joke, but there's a slight edge to his voice.

"If you come here, I'll take yours instead." She offers.

Steve chuckles. "She does it to me, too."

Bruce just gives her his coffee and goes to get himself another cup. But by that time, Loki has one for him. "Thank you. Are you going to be female for the party?"

"No."

Natasha hands back Bucky's empty cup. "Mmn, Bruce, your coffee is the best."

"Anyone want to help me tour our new members once they're here?" Steve asks, helping himself to more coffee.

"Isn't Tony going to help?" Bruce sits across from Natasha. "Seems like a him thing."

"He's planning something." Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki. "Plus he's setting up for the press conference."

That makes Loki think of all the things she has to do. She's just glad she isn't in charge. "You should do it, Bruce. You can talk about the science things."

"I'd like to know about science things. But I'm not an Avenger, so I can't do anything." Bucky crosses his arms.

"Yet." Steve adds quietly.

"You can come up to the lab whenever you want. Meet the robots," Bruce offers. He's congratulating himself on how good he's being.

"I'd like that. I think I can learn a lot from you." Bucky's voice becomes humble. "I know I've got lots to learn."

"Just don't touch Tony's stuff," Loki warns. "He gets very annoyed if you do."

"Or my stuff." Natasha cuts in, eyes flickering over Bruce. "Or you'll be down two arms."

Bucky swallows heavily. "Of course. Right."

"Enough threats," Loki says. He puts the bowl of eggs on the table. "Eat."

"Uh, plates?" Bruce asks.

Loki rolls her eyes and goes to get plates and silverware.

Steve helps her set it out. "We should do something nice for dinner before the party, to welcome our new members privately."

"Such as?" she asks as she sits next to him.

"I don't know, something fancy?" Steve shrugs.

"Shawarma might be more appropriate." Natasha jokes.

Bruce suggests whatever they do be catered. "We're not going to have time to cook and clean and get ready for the party."

"Jarvis?" Steve asks.

The AI assures that dinner has already been taken care of.

Natasha touches her nose. "Pepper."

"Or one of the event planners Stark Enterprises employs," Loki adds. "He only hires the best."

Bruce smiles. "You realize you just gave yourself a compliment."

"And you, Dr. Banner."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Lo', darling? I thought you had work to do?"

Bucky snickers.

"If you need muscle, Bucky volunteers." Steve adds.

She stiffens. "Trying to get rid of me? Only moments before, you wanted me back in bed."

Bruce tries to play mediator. "I think he's saying he knows you're going to be very busy. So you shouldn't worry about cleaning up. We'll do it."

"Sorry." Steve nods. "I just meant, you were worried about so much, do you have time to be so playful?" He won't admit he's a little jealous of her closeness with Bruce.

Loki finds the explanation odd. She shrugs. "I'm only helping. That reminds me, you all should tweet sometime today about how you're looking forward to welcoming the new Avengers."

"When I find my phone." He gets up, kissing her head. "I'm going to shower. I have things to do, too."

Bruce looks at Bucky. "Guess that leaves kitchen duty to us."

Bucky shrugs. "I'm used to it. Just give me more coffee."

Natasha moves to sit in Bruce's lap. "Nope, you're gonna sit here. I got it."

His arms immediately circle her waist. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Go play with your science. Take Barnes with you, if you want." She lightly kisses him.

"Okay." He has a sneaking suspicion this is her way of trying to make them friends. "I need to change first. Bucky, meet me at the elevator in 30 minutes."

"Thank you." She kisses his ear lobe before getting up to start dishes.

Bucky nods. "I'll meet you up there."

Bruce nods and leaves the table.

Loki avoids looking at Bucky as she gets up takes some plates to the kitchen.

Natasha bumps her gently. "Steve okay?"

"I'm not sure." Her brow is furrowed as she thinks. "It was weird at the end, wasn't it? Or as it just me."

"Weird." Natasha nods. "I'd almost... Weird as it sounds say he was jealous."

"Jealous?" She looks at the spy not quite believing it. "Of Bruce? That's a bit like me being jealous of you."

"I said it was weird." Natasha reminds.

"You did." Loki looks towards the hall. "After all that time of me being jealous of Bucky. I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel vindictively happy."

"You've just reaffirmed yourselves, I guess? Maybe he's just being clingy."

"Maybe." She considers it for a moment. Then she gestures to the sink as she asks, "Do you need help with this?" 

Natasha shakes her head. "I know you've got a busy day."

"Thanks, sweetie." Loki kisses Natasha's cheek and heads off to the bedroom.

Steve has just stepped out of the shower, and is drying himself off.

Loki enjoys the view for a moment before clearing her throat. "Everything alright, starlight?"

"Yes?" He hangs his towel and starts looking for clothes. He goes with jeans and a long sleeve red tee.

"Are you not sure?"

"Confused why you're asking."

Loki isn't sure how she should answer that. "You were...weird."

He pulls his shirt over his head. "Just worried about your stress levels."

"Shouldn't you want me to play around then?"

"Not if it means you have to rush later." He fixes his hair.

Loki hugs him from behind and kisses his shoulder. Looking at him through the mirror, she reminds him, "I love you."

He smiles back at her, his hands going over hers. "I know, baby. I love you, too."

She changes into a he before Steve's eyes. "Don't forget. First and last dance."

"Even if it means I have to wait an hour to dance or leave early." Steve promises.

Loki kisses his ear. Resting his chin on Steve's shoulder, he pouts. "I should change and go."

"Call if you need anything, right? I'll be sure to tweet photos all day with our new members." Steve turns and hugs him.

He prolongs the hug. When he finally lets go, he takes off the robe and puts on some comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. He heads off to the ballroom.


	79. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new additions on loan to the Avengers from the X-Men have finally arrived.

"Hope you got a place for us ta change, Bub."

"Tony set up guest rooms for everyone," Steve assures. "Even if you don't want to sleep over."

"From what I've heard about Tony's parties, sleeping over is probably a good idea." Logan's grin can almost be heard over the phone.

"Sometimes. I think he has you on Bucky's floor." He jokes.

"We'll see you in a few hours. Tell Bucky he still owes me a beer and 20 bucks."

"I'll remind him."

Logan ends the call and goes back to packing. He's not bringing much. A tuxedo. An extra pair of jeans and a couple t-shirts. Toothbrush. He meets Ororo and Betsy at the garage, and they leave.

The professor and a few of the others will be coming later for the party by jet. The drive is uneventful, except a little chatter about dresses and who they'd see at the party.

Steve is waiting in the garage when they show up. "Welcome to your second home."

"Thanks, Bub." Logan gives him a one-arm hug.

Ororo shakes his hand. "We are honored to be here, Steve."

Steve greets them all. "Shall I show you your rooms first?" He motions to the elevator.

Betsy grabs her bag and grins.

"Please," Ororo replies for them. She waits for him to lead.

He takes them up to the floor and shows him the three rooms sharing a hall. "The main kitchen is on the next floor, though there is food in the small kitchen at the end of the hall."

"Nice digs." Logan lets the ladies choose their rooms first. "So we gettin' the 2 dollar tour next?"

"They're not even paying me that much." Steve winks.

"You're worth much more." Betsy teases, putting an arm around his. "How've you been? No bad dreams?"

"I've been doing well." Steve pats her hand.

Ororo tells him she's glad to hear it. "I understand there is another new member being added tonight."

Steve nods. "Sam Wilson, former army. He helped me disassemble shield. Great guy."

"Not your lover?" Betsy asks carefully.

"Loki's not interested." Steve admits.

"So where is he?" Logan asks.

"Loki?" Steve looks over. "Getting things ready. He's taken on working PR. He's amazing at it." He's clearly proud.

Ororo smiles at him. "I remember him being very concerned for you. So where are you taking us first?"

"How about lunch? It's nothing fancy, but we've got sandwich fixings." Steve offers a bashful grin.

"I could eat." Betsy tilts her head.

Logan gives a nod.

They go up a floor and help themselves to sandwiches, potato chips and veggie sticks. "There's always tonnes of food up here, if you're ever hungry."

"And Steve is always hungry," Natasha says as she walks in. "You must be the new recruits."

Betsy waves a hand. "The infamous Natasha Romanov. Nice to meet you."

Steve blushes at Natasha's hunger comment. "Well, you know."

"It's nice to see more ladies represented." She takes a seat at the table. "The only other woman is Loki if he's feeling feminine that day." She looks at Steve but doesn't mention his sometimes gender swapping. Steve nods thanks to that.

"Loki as a woman?" Logan asks. "That's a neat trick."

"Not what I would call it." Betsy smirks and leans against Steve. "The history books got you really wrong, didn't they?"

Steve blushes darkly. "Uh, well." He quickly moves away to start making a sandwich.

Natasha tilts her head. She stares at Betsy, assessing her. Betsy chuckles, taking some chips.

Ororo talks softly. "Betsy, perhaps you should ease on the flirtation."

"Nah," Logan protests. "Steve can take it."

"We are guests," the weather witch reminds him.

"Technically you're not anymore." Steve points out, looking up. "And don't worry about it. I get a lot worse."

Natasha takes the sandwich. "Thank you."

"See?" Logan says.

Ororo tries to explain that she didn't want them to come off as rude or overstepping their bounds.

"You're far too kind, Ororo. Just wait until you meet Tony." Steve licks his lips with a smile.

"I have met him back at the mansion. Admittedly I didn't spend much time with him."

Steve nods. "He'll probably be a bit drunk tonight, so wait on that."

Betsy snorts. "I've seen footage of his old parties."

Natasha's expression darkens a little. "Pepper will handle it," she reminds herself.

Steve grabs a soda and offers them around. "So, work or recreation first?"

"Work," Ororo says at the same time that Betsy says, "Recreation." Logan just shrugs.

Steve laughs. "Gym next?"

"It's Steve's happy place," Natasha tells them.

"I suppose I'll spend a lot of time there." Betsy considers.

"Let's do it," Logan says.

Steve nods and takes them to the elevator, showing them which floor it is. The gym takes the whole floor and has many varieties of work out equipment, as well as a large sparring area and acrobatic equipment.

They look around. "Impressive," Ororo says. It's no Danger Room, but it's still nice. 

"If there's anything you need or want, just ask." Steve goes over to touch his parallel bars.

Logan looks around. "It'll do." He grins at Steve.

"The walls are reinforced with adamantium." Steve adds. "We're used to strong fighters around here."

"Does Hulk come out to...train?" Ororo wonders.

"Too dangerous. We're still learning how to.. uh, dehulk." Steve turns. "Anything else?"

"So the reinforcement is for you and Thor then?"

"Yes. And now Bucky and Loki. And Tony if he's got the suit on." Steve stretches.

"Loki?" She's surprised by the mention. "I thought he was human now."

"Ever been shot across the room with a blast of magic?" He shrugs. "I'd say that's strong enough."

"Does Scot's optic blasts count?" Ororo smiles.

"Close enough." Steve starts walking back to the elevator. "C'mon, tonnes more."

They follow him and visit each area but wait until Sam arrives to get their official Avengers identification.

They're wasting time in the bowling alley when he shows up. Steve gives him a warm hug. "Buddy! 'Bout time you showed up."

"Sorry, man. I hit traffic. Kristy says hi. She stayed with Natasha." He smiles at the others. "These the folks in my Avengers class?"

"Yup, class of 2015. Ready to get our IDs and visit the science floor?" 

"Sam Wilson," He introduces himself. When he meets Logan, he says, "I bet you got some interesting stories to tell."

"Don't believe a word." Steve warns.

Betsy laughs. "Every second word is close."

Sam claps his hands together and smiles widely. "Do we get our ID cards now?"

Ororo finds his enthusiasm infectious. 

"Yup. Let's go visit Tony." They head up to the science floor.

They find Bucky hooked up to a heart monitor and standing in front of a thermal imager. Bruce is beside him to offer a contrasting image. They are looking at a monitor as the scientist points out differences.

"...what are you up to?" Steve looks between them.

"Just pointing out some of the effects of the super serum," Bruce replies.

"You must be Bucky Barnes." Betsy moves closer to check him out, "Hullo, doctor Banner."

"You should check his brain." Steve teases.

Bruce ignores Steve. "Nice to see you again, Betsy." He looks up at the other visitors. "Ororo, Logan, Sam. Welcome to the Avengers."

Betsy reaches out a finger to touch Bucky. "Any more of this serum exist?"

Bucky's eyebrows go up. "Not that we know, why? Want some super soldier in you?"

Betsy laughs.

Ororo gives Logan a displeased look. She's ignored.

Steve blushes slightly. "Is Tony around? He has the ID."

Bucky winks at Betsy and they start chatting softly.

Logan chuckles. "Guess he's still got it."

Bruce feels like a third wheel. "I think he was going over some stuff with Pepper. JARVIS, could you please ask Tony to come to the lab?"

"Thanks Bruce, I'm sorry to crowd you." Betsy has come over to Steve's side again, and he eyes her a little nervously.

"Sure." Bruce decides to get the samples they'll need. He swabs their cheeks for DNA and takes some blood. "We'll take more of your blood later to have on hand here in case there is an issue."

"We like to be prepared for anything." Steve points out.

"It's a good thing, too." Seeing Steve so weak had shaken Sam up almost as much as it had Loki. They had talked about it after the Tuesday meeting over a beer.

Steve nods agreement, he knows full well he'd still be in the hospital if not for the blood stores.

Bruce is getting the last sample when Tony walks in. "Welcome new Avengers! Had Steve been taking care of you? What am I saying? Of course he has. Let me guess, he showed you the gym first."

Betsy steps forward. "Its almost as nice as ours." She offers Tony her hand.

Bucky and Steve exchange a glance. Steve nods. "The Xmen's danger room is really something else."

Tony shakes it. "Welcome to the team. The press conference is in 2 hours. Where are we at otherwise?"

"I was about to show them a war room, and explain some of the tech." Steve shrugs.

"Awesome. Have you gotten your ID cards? No? We can do that there. JARVIS, do you have everything you need?"

"All we are lacking is fingerprints and retinal scans," the disembodied voice says.

That causes a few glances up.

Steve chuckles. "C'mon, this way."

Tony brings up the rear, chatting with Sam about the drive up. Bruce and Bucky stay behind.

They enter the "war room", it's dominated by a large table but there are screens and computer interfaces everywhere. "Tony keeps us with the top tech at all times. Stuff that even the government hasn't got yet."

"Yep." Tony confirms. "If you'll all just walk to a screen and place your hand on it, JARVIS will collect your fingerprints. Oh and look at the red light when it appears."

Betsy goes first, intrigued by the machines. "This doesn't make you feel less human?"

"Why would it?" Tony tries to explain. "Computers and tech are just tools, like knives or psychic powers. Except JARVIS. I'm pretty sure JARVIS is moving into human territory."

"That's the voice." Steve explains. "Once you're in the system, he'll interact with you, too."

JARVIS takes a bit of offense to that. "I can interact with people even if they are not in the system. They simply have limited access to my knowledge."

"Sorry, JARVIS. I meant with full access." Steve blushes slightly.

"Of course, Captain Rogers."

Betsy laughs. "Pretty smart. Are you like an electronic butler?"

"Valet," JARVIS answers. "I was named after Howard Stark's valet Edwin Jarvis."

"A good man," Tony says.

"Cool." She steps aside for Ororo and Logan to take their turns.

"Retinal scan," Tony reminds her. "Oh and you others can just choose any screen. You don't have to take turns."

"Tony, I wanted to ask. Are we doing uniforms for the press conference? Or just formal wear?" Steve bumps his shoulder.

"Oh." Betsy moves back to the screen.

"I'm thinking uniforms. That reminds me. After the press conference, you'll have pictures taken. Don't worry, Spangles. We'll only need you for group shots. The newbies will have to have individuals, though."

"Great," Logan says, clearly not liking the idea.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Tony's never ending PR campaign."

Tony smiles at him. "Aren't you marrying one of my PR people?"

That causes a deeper blush. "The best one."

"Marrying?" That catches Betsy's attention. "I thought you were just dating?"

"It's, uh, not public yet." Steve admits.

Ororo smiles. "Our first secret as Avengers," she teases.

There is a whirring noise, and four ID cards plop out of a machine in the corner.

"Oh, there'll be lots more. Like Bucky, who you met downstairs. He's basically in protective custody from Hydra." Steve looks at Tony. 

"Working on that."

The cards are given to their respective owners.

Tony confirms that Steve meets the lawyer on Monday. Sam would offer to go with him, but he and Kristy both have to work on Monday.

"We're not fans of people who believe in killing as a solution." Steve looks around to catch everyone's eyes.

"Nor we," Ororo assures him. "We would prefer non-violent solutions to everything, but we usually aren't given that choice."

Logan shrugs.

Steve nods. "I suppose you should meet Clint before the press conference. And of course, ask anything. I'll try to be open and honest."

"Mr. Barton is currently in the shooting range," JARVIS informs them.

"Shall we?" Steve leads the way once more.

"Barton's the sharpshooter, right?" Logan asks.

"Yep," Tony confirms. "I've gotta go take care of stuff. Meet you in the main living area a half hour before the press conference. In uniform please."

Steve confirms then leads them down to the range. "We're set up for just about anything. As you can see, Clint prefers the bow."

The mansion has target practice but no guns. And it has been a long time since Logan had one in his hands. "Huh."

"Not sure we'll get much use out of this room," Ororo says.

"Speak for yourself." Sam is checking out the gun cabinet.

Clint is getting perfect bulls-eyes with every shot, but he pauses to greet the new recruits. "Hey. Wow. Great to see you guys." He offers his hand.

They introduce themselves as they shake his hand. Sam even does it, though he has a huge playful grin on his face when he does.

"Clint's been helping me with my shot. He's the best." Steve smiles.

Clint punches Sam's shoulder. "This guy? He's trouble."

"Me? Nah." But there is a twinkle in his eyes.

Steve laughs. "Right. Well, everyone can take some free time to explore. Remember main living area in uniform in one hour."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Logan goes back up to the lab to see if Bucky is still there. "Got my 20 bucks?"

Bucky is shirtless and just removing the sensors. "20? Pretty sure it was $5."

"Nope. It was 20. It started out as 5 but you kept thinking you'd win." Logan gives him a smile. "How ya doin'?"

"Peachy, isn't it obvious?" He thanks Bruce and grabs his shirt. "Want to grab a beer?"

"Love ta. I got an hour to kill. And we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Bucky nods. "Bruce, you in?"

"No thanks. You go reminisce about the old days. I've got some work to do."

"It's Saturday, bub."

Bruce just shrugs.

"Apparently that doesn't matter to Avengers." Bucky thanks Bruce again and takes Logan out to the kitchen and gets them each a beer.

"So you're on this floor, too?" 

"Nah, it's just the best kitchen. I'm one down."

"So you're with us new recruits. Well, you'll get to flirt with Betsy all you want." Logan grins at him. "So...metal arm. That's new."

"Betsy seems more Steve's type." He won't admit that comment hurts. "Arm's not new at all. I've had it since the 40s."

"Makes my metal newer then. And I think you mean Steve seems more Betsy's type." Logan takes a swig from his beer as he studies his war buddy.

"Yeah. Steve only has one now. Wait. Metal?" He searches Logan for a sign of it.

The words seem odd, but Logan decides to ignore it. Instead he slowly extends the claws of his left hand. "Courtesy of the Canadian government. Makes going through security a pain in the ass."

"No shit." Bucky shakes his head.

"Guess you know a little something about that." He retracts the claws. "It does suck to be used though doesn't it."

"So much." He sighs. "I was a mindless weapon. That will never be okay."

"I wasn't mindless, but they did take my memories away." He tip his beer towards Bucky. "And that not okay bit is on them not you."

Bucky's lips pinch. "In the end, I broke their control. I can't help but wonder if I couldn't have done it sooner, had less lives to my name."

Logan shakes his head. "Ya can't live in a world of what ifs. All that'll do is give you a headache. Believe me."

What ifs are all Bucky really has right now. There's not much else he can see. He answers Logan with a shrug and takes a sip of his beer.

Logan searches for pretzels. "With you and Cap coming back, I'm beginning to wonder who else is gonna rise from the dead."

"With my luck? No one we want." He taps his fingers on his bottle.

"I know what you mean, bub." He finds potato chips. It'll do. He brings them over and opens them with the slice of one claw.

"Steve says I was his luck. Maybe we need more of that?" Bucky steals some chips. "Then again, he was just attacked by vampires so maybe not."

Logan gives a little snarl. "I always hated those things. Hoped I'd seen the last of them."

Bucky agrees. "You shoulda seen how they left him. Never liked Loki so much as when he tore their hideout down."

He nods. "I don't know Loki that well, but he definitely has a protective streak when it comes to Steve." His brown eyes turn to Bucky. "How are you handling the whole Steve is bisexual thing?"

"Ah. Well, I guess? He's still Steve, that hasn't changed." This topic borders on uncomfortable for Bucky.

"Yeah. You knew him better than me back then. But he seems more relaxed and open than he used to."

"More open." Bucky agrees to that. "Still a little shit, though. That's not new. I guess dying was good for him."

Logan chuckles. He checks the time and figures he's still got a good 20 minutes before he has to change. "And still taking everyone on crazy adventures. I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't for him."

"Yeah. Me either. Hell, I'd probably still be a Hydra puppet if not for him." It was Steve, truly, that saved him.

Raising his beer, Logan says, "To Steve Rogers."

"To Stevie." Bucky taps his bottle against Logan's. "And his trouble."

"That we always seem to get involved in." The mutant drinks.

"More so for the kind we don't." Bucky mutters.

Logan nods. "It was a hell of thing to see him come back. You, too, for that matter."

"Thanks? I think?" Bucky shrugs. "He really deserves it, deserves a second chance. Deserves the opportunity to have the whole family and kids thing."

"And you don't?"

Bucky shrugs. "Not like him."

"Yeah well I deserve it less than either of you, but I keep gettin' 'em." Logan grabs more chips. "Perils of a massive healing factor."

"Kids?"

"A few. Less than you might think."

"I never pegged you as the type. Stevie, though..." Bucky shakes his head.

Logan feels the need to explain. "I said I had kids. Didn't say I was a father. Truth is, the ones I know about I didn't know until way later."

"Oh. OH." Bucky's eyes go wide. "Odds are good I got a couple of those, too."

The mutant nods knowingly. "You realize they're older than you are now."

Bucky shrugs again. "Makes sense."

Logan checks the time again. He groans. "I should probably go change."

As if on queue, Ororo and Betsy get off the elevator and head to their rooms.

Bucky gives a lopsided smile. "Well, enjoy the circus. I'll be watching from here, on TV, with another beer."

"In this moment, Barnes, I hate you." Logan finishes the last of his beer and leaves.

Fortunately, Logan is not alone in his misery. All of the Avengers are attending. Tony and Steve are already down in the prepared press room making last minute preparations.

Loki is with them but in regular clothes, taking pictures and doing his social media thing. Sam is his new favorite Avenger as he and Thor ham it up for Loki's pictures.

There is a long table set up for everyone, with name cards. The plan is for Tony to make a short speech then open the floor for questions.

Soon it's time to go on. Loki gives Steve a quick kiss before going out to sit with the press.

Natasha takes Steve's arm and squeezes it. "Ready for this? I know how much you love these things."

He nods at her then looks for Loki in the crowd from his spot between Tony and Natasha. He's feeling more nervous than he probably should. Loki sends up one gold spark then winks at his love when he has his attention. It makes Steve smile, a mild blush forming.

Tony taps the microphone a few times. "Hey. Can I have your attention please? Hi. Yeah. Thanks." He waits for the murmuring to die down. "Good afternoon everyone. We're here to formally introduce the new members of the Avengers. And the party tonight, which most of you are not invited to, is to celebrate that. I'll make the introductions, and then we'll open up the floor to questions."

The billionaire looks down the line and introduces Sam, Ororo, Logan, and Betsy wish a small biography of each, including what they bring to the Avengers.

There's a round of applause, and Steve nods to Tony, indicating to open to questions.

"Okay. Now you can ask your questions," Tony says. "But please try to keep it classy. No asking Cap if he wears boxers or briefs."

"Boxers." Steve jokes into the mic.

The reporters laugh. "Thor, how do you like having someone else who can control weather on the team?"

Thor flashes his thousand watt smile. "It is most exhilarating. I am certain we will have much to discuss."

Another report asks all the Avengers "How did you decide now was the time to add more members?"

"The decision was largely influenced by our recent work with the X-Men. We felt co-operative efforts would benefit both groups." Steve offers before looking at the others.

Tony leans forward. "And Sam probably should have been added a long time ago. He's helped us here and there. This just makes it official."

"Why isn't Loki one of your new members?" Comes from the back.

Loki smiles. He's tempted to answer but decides he wants to see how they handle it.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "He's right over there. Ask him yourself."

Steve chuckles. "Loki has not expressed interest in being an Avenger. He wants to live life as an average human being and I support him in that choice."

"What Steve said," Loki shouts.

"Are you hoping the addition of mutants will help ease what some consider prejudice against their kind?"

"Will our having women or people of colour ease those prejudices?" Steve asks back. "I always hope people can be better. I'm a big fan of human beings, no matter what their past or privilege may be."

Sam leans forward. "As a man of color who didn't always see himself represented in movies or television shows, I hope I can inspire kids who for whatever reason identify with me."

Betsy, next to him, adds. "Little girls and boys need to see people like themselves. They need to see they can be anything they dream they can."

Ororo smiles. "Ultimately we're here because we want to help. That can include being a role model for anyone who wants to be better." She looks at Steve. "Like Captain America, our personas are very much represent who we aspire to be. But who we are in everyday life, we're just regular people."

"Regular people with super powers?" a reporter asks.

"I don't have a super power," Clint points out.

Steve agrees. "Technically, I'm only in peak physical form. And I work hard to keep this way. We all have different skills and we've trained to control them like anyone with a skill does."

"Mr. Stark, will you still be funding the Avengers?"

"I don't really have to. With the merchandising and the licensing, the Avengers are a self-sustaining group," he replies.

Bruce adds, "And thanks to Loki we don't have to pay for PR."

"Any comment on why Captain Rogers was recently seen leaving the hospital?"

"You don't want to know." Natasha informs them, which gets a few chuckles.

"I had been injured in an incident involving some criminals." Steve admits. "I promise it was minor, though, and I'm doing much better now."

"No doubt he will be tearing up the dance floor tonight with some very lucky women...and men," Tony says.

Steve blushes at that. "Tony." His voice is soft and away from the mic.

Bruce tries to help. "I think you're projecting again, Tony. We talked about this."

That causes a frenzy of reporters asking if Tony is coming out as bisexual. There's laughter across the table.

"I hate you guys," Tony says away from the microphone. He leans forward. "Although there are some men I have found attractive," he winks at Bruce, "I have only been in relationships with women. So no, I would not consider myself to be bisexual. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right, Cap?"

"All sexual orientations are wonderful and beautiful." Steve smiles.

Loki is positively on the verge of bursting into giggles.

"Speaking of, how's your relationship with Loki?"

"It's great," Tony replies.

Steve elbows him with a chuckle.

The billionaire pretends to be surprised. "Oh, wait, was that question not for me?"

"As always, I will remind that this is not an occasion to discuss my personal life." He winks. "You can talk to my PR agent if you really want that interview."

"Logan hasn't answered any questions," Clint notes.

"I don't discuss Steve's personal life with the press, either."

That's when Clint knows Logan is going to fit right in.

"Are you aware of any immediate threats to the country?" 

"Obesity," Tony says. "Other than that? We're still seeking out Hydra strongholds. But they aren't an immediate threat that we know of." He looks down the line. "You guys hear anything?"

"Dracula." Steve offers. "Though I think he might be hiding for a while."

"I hear bees are disappearing?" Natasha adds.

Betsy chuckles. "Not a fan of prejudice, personally."

"Did you say Dracula?"

"I'm pretty sure he was joking," another reporter says.

"It's a long story, but if you look up the shield infodump, there's quite a lot of information available on the vampire syndicate." Steve tries to catch Loki's eye. "That's who injured me. Apparently my blood is valuable."

There is a moment of stunned silence before the reporters start talking over each other again.

Tony holds up his hand. "Just calm down. Yes vampires are real. And yes they can be killed."

"They have a different physiology than we do," Bruce notes. "Essentially, they are a different species."

"And I was injured, they did not drink my blood." Steve assures.

"How can you be sure?"

Steve looks at Tony. "An experimental nanobot that emits UV light. It works. It causes vampires to combust."

"It's still in the experimental stages," Tony says. "We are years away from FDA approval."

"He likes to use me as his labrat as he's less likely to hurt me." Another wink from Steve,

"It's true," Tony admits.

"Do you forsee any future additions?"

"I don't see why not," Tony replies. "I hear there's a vigilante in Hell's Kitchen. If he ever wants to up his game, we'd be willing to listen."

"I've heard about a woman near Cape Canaveral, too. She seems interesting. Strong." Steve shrugs. "I wouldn't mind seeing her."

"There you go. Two prospective candidates already."

Natasha adds. "I know a former assassin, currently getting over brainwashing. That's three."

"Does this mean I get more vacation time?" Clint asks.

"No." Steve grins.

Ororo laughs. "Well it sounds like we should enjoy our newness while it lasts."

Sam grins. "I for one look forward to no longer being the newbie."

"You'll always be new to me." Natasha teases him.

Betsy smiles. "We're already like family."

Tony claps his hands together. "Well I'm sorry to cut this party short, but we have a real party to get to. Thank you very much for coming." He leads the Avengers out.

Steve is grateful but he still takes the time to congratulate everyone.

Loki meets them where they are getting new pictures taken. "Well done, everyone," he says.

"You." Steve goes in for a hug, lifting Loki off his feet.

"What's that for?" he asks after giggling.

"Because I love you." He kisses Loki's nose. "Time to get out of this uniform before dinner?"

"After the group pictures," Tony tells him. "Come on." He pulls Steve to where the others are already gathered.

Steve groans but goes.

"I'll meet you up there. Have fun!" Loki goes to see if there are any last minute party details he can help with.

Pictures seem to take forever, but finally they are all released to change for dinner before the party.

Loki is in their room half dressed and feeding the cats. "Hello, love. All go well?"

"Well enough." He walks over to pet the cats. "How's my baby?"

Ink meows.

"Oh really?" He lightly tugs her ear. "Eat up your dinner, be good for your mom."

"You're suit is on the bed, starlight. Though I must say I love the uniform." Loki gives Steve a kiss.

"Well, if you're good, maybe we can do something with it later." Steve takes a second kiss.

"Define good." Loki winks at him then finishes getting ready.

Steve starts changing. "No arguments, no break downs. And I'll fuck you so hard you want to scream."

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

Steve smiles. "Did I mention in the uniform?"

Loki kisses him. "As if I needed more incentive." He takes another kiss before letting him dress.

"Love you." Steve laughs as he buttons his shirt.

"And I love you." He slips on the royal blue jacket.

"God, you look good."

"Of course I do. I'm in your color." Loki winks at him.

Steve slips on his jacket and fights with his tie. "I like when you wear my colour. Or my anything, really."

Loki moves his hands away and ties the bow tie. "I love wearing you." He grins.

"I'll be wearing you, later." Steve promises as he nuzzles Loki's cheek.

"I look forward to it."

One last kiss and they go to join the rest for dinner.

Dinner, it turns out, is pizza for everyone. Steve's a little underwhelmed. "Really, Tony?"

"It's quintessential New York."

Pepper explains that she did try to warn him.

"Don't worry, Pep. I'm sure everyone will be happy." Steve looks to Loki. "Come, be social, love."

Loki holds up a finger as he finishes checking his phone. He walks over. "People are freaked about Dracula, but other than that the press conference was for the most part successful."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I can't help if people don't read. Pizza?"

"Yes, please."

Steve fetches plates for Loki and himself. He passes by Natasha, Bruce, and Ororo discussing Africa. He smiles at them all. Finally he returns and hands Loki his plate.

"Thank you, starlight." He turns to Tony. "So classy. At least the plates aren't paper."

"Be nice." Steve chides. "Or I'll go hang out with Bucky and Logan."

"Perhaps you should anyway. You are the reason both of them are here," Loki points out.

"Yeah, yeah." He kisses Loki's cheek then seeks out his friends.

"Does this mean the jealousy is gone?" Tony asks.

"It does."

Steve bumps Bucky's shoulder with his. "Hey jerk."

"Hey, punk. Nice goin' with the press."

"You were laughing the whole time, huh?" Steve shakes his head.

"Pretty much," Bucky admits.

"You look good, though." Steve tugs on his coat. "Clean up pretty nice."

Bucky's smile fades a little. "Thanks. You, too."

"Dames'll be fighting over you." Steve tries to encourage his friend

"Yeah. We'll see."

Logan looks from one to the other. "I think the pictures were worse than the press conference."

"Usually are." Steve agrees. "Thankfully they don't happen often."

"Good." He turns to Bucky. "You gonna be my wingman tonight, Barnes, like in the old days?"

There's a half smile. Bucky shrugs. "Let's see the guests first."

"Oh God." Steve laughs. "Just don't cause too much trouble."

Logan winks. "Didn't you hear? My middle name is trouble now."

Loki is catching up with Thor while Jane is talking with Pepper, comparing notes on what it's like to be a woman in their field. "I've been wanting to visit you, Thor, but every time I make plans something happens that requires me here."

"Then don't make plans. Just come."

Steve looks around and as he sees everyone chatting and happy he smiles. "This is good. This is so good."

That makes Bucky smile. "Yeah? Somehow you always seem to collect a bunch of misfits around you. How do you manage that?"

"People, Buck. They're just people." He nudges his friend. "I give everyone a chance. It's often those with the hardest past that have the most to prove."

"Besides," Logan says, "you're the original misfit." He tips his beer at Bucky.

Steve laughs at that. "Nah, Bucky collected me not the other way around." He puts his arm around Bucky's shoulders.

"Now that is true. You were just a scrawny thing then." Bucky gets a little lost in the memory. Things were so much more simple then.

"Buck's always been my hero, with his compassion and strength." Steve admits.

His jaw clenches. "He had a crush on me. Back then. Can you believe it?"

"Sure," the mutant replies.

"Bucky!" Steve's cheeks redden.

"What? It's Howlett. He knows how our shit smells. He's seen us naked."

Steve rolls his eyes. "That doesn't mean you need to tell him all my stupid little secrets." He looks at Logan. "No offense."

"None taken." Logan smiles amiably.

"It was just embarrassing enough to admit to this idiot. And I only did that much to soothe his ego." Steve's cheeks keep their colour and his arm slips down to Bucky's waist.

Bucky frowns. "I'm gonna get more beer. Anyone else?" He moves quickly away.

Logan shakes his head. He raises an eyebrow at Steve but says nothing.

Once Bucky is out of earshot, Steve ducks his head. "Sorry. We've been fighting, lately. He's not thrilled about Loki."

He nods. "Gotta be tough."

"He's got so much going on, anyway. I just want him to be happy." He looks up again, eyes seeking out Bucky. "I'd do just about anything for that jerk."

"Well I'm glad you're drawing the line at Loki. The guy obviously loves you to pieces."

Steve nods. "I don't deserve how much he loves me, but I'm sure as hell not giving it up."

Logan bumps his arm. "I'm sure it'll work out. Bucky just needs time to adjust."

"I know you're right. I think it'll help for him to have more friends around, too. I can't be his world." Steve smiles sadly.

"Well I ain't exactly Mr. Social, but maybe I can take him out drinking."

Steve nods. "Thanks."

"Us old guys gotta sick together, right?" Logan looks over and sees Betsy lightly flirting with Clint. It makes him chuckle.

Steve follows his eyes and grins. "Does she ever really mean it?"

"Sometimes. Kinda hard to tell though."

"Reminds me of Bucky, when we were young."

"Yeah?" Logan finishes his beer.

"Every girl." Steve chuckles. "Sometimes two at a time."

"I believe it. Must a been tough watching that." He looks at Betsy for a bit longer. "Some people are just born to flirt I guess."

"They're just so charming. I wish I could be more like that." He shrugs. "I have to settle with honest."

Logan points out that honest was enough to get Loki. "Besides, charm can get people into trouble."

"Yeah. Loki's the prime example of that." He looks over at his lover.

Loki is learning samba from Kristy. They are standing side by side, and he's mimicking her moves.

Steve chuckles at the sight.

Tony loudly asks if everyone is done. "If you are, it's time we headed up to the party."


	80. Loki's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a great time at the party, but especially Bucky and his new friend the mysterious Colonel Carol Danvers

They ride up the elevator in 2 loads. Once they arrive at the event for, they are ushered to a back room and announced to those already there as The Avengers. They enter, waving and smiling and shaking hands. Then Tony declares its time to dance and music begins. 

Steve looks around for Loki. And then he sees his love walking directly to him. Everyone else fades into the background. Loki holds out a hand. "I believe the first dance is mine."

"My love." Steve pulls Loki into his arms and they start a slow dance despite the speed of the music. Loki loves moments like this. Even though there are crowds of people around, it still feels like just the two of them. They don't need words. Their bodies and their eyes are saying everything they feel.

As the song ends, Steve leans in to whisper. "I love you, til the end of the world and beyond." He gently kisses Loki's earlobe.

"And I you, my starlight." Loki gives him one last long look before going to greet the people he invited.

Steve gets pulled into a dance with Betsy and then Natasha before he stops for a drink, where he runs into Rhodes. "Hey. Long time, no see."

"Hey, man. How's it going?" Rhodey shakes Steve's hand.

"You come alone or did you bring a date? One of these days, we really should be having one of these for you." Steve is warm, welcoming.

Rhodey smiles at him. "The wife stayed home with the kids. And no. I like my job just fine thank you." He points at the dance floor. "You've been cutting the rug. I take it you're feeling better."

"Trying. Still a bit tired or dizzy sometimes, so I'm going to sit out the next few." He shrugs. "No wife, gotcha, but who was the woman I saw with you earlier?"

Rhodey chuckles nervously. "An old friend from the Air Force. She wanted to see what one of Tony's parties was like." He shrugs. "I tried to warn her."

Steve laughs. "Maybe I should ask her for a dance. Or..." He pauses as he see her approach Loki. "Or maybe my better half will beat me there."

Loki turns and smiles at the woman with the short blonde hair. "Hello. I don't believe we've met." He offers his hand. "Loki."

She takes it, her grip easily as strong as Steve's. "Carol. I have to say I'm very curious about the guy who's dating the American version of royalty."

The former prince laughs. "Is he? And here I thought that was Beyoncé."

"She's music royalty. It's different." She grins widely. "You haven't asked me to dance yet."

He nods a silent apology. "Carol, would you care to dance?"

"I would love to, Loki." She takes his hand and moves against him.

"Are you leading, or am I?" Loki chuckles.

"Oh, would you like to?" She laughs. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm used to being in charge."

"I am willing to follow if you prefer. Steve and I tend to take turns when we dance."

"Tell me about him." She lets him lead.

"Only if you tell me about you." He twirls her out and back in.

"What do you want to know? I'm former a Colonel in the air force and the best damn pilot you'll ever meet." She winks.

"Don't forget humble." He smiles. "Steve is former military, a gentleman, and the most amazing person you will ever meet. But hands off because he's mine."

"I don't want him, no offense. He was one of my heroes growing up." She looks over quickly than back to Loki.

"None taken." He twirls her around. "Indeed I think it makes me like you more. Would you like to meet him? I have connections." He winks at her.

She laughs. "Maybe later, without the crowd. I hear he's not a fan of crowds."

Loki nods. "You heard correctly. He makes exceptions when necessary. Are you a friend of Tony's?"

"Sort of. More Rhodey's. But I'm looking at new options. Maybe moving to town." She looks at him. "I hear they just took new Avengers."

"They did. I can't help but notice that you hear a lot of things."

Her smile is huge. "I listen."

He studies her as he asks, "And what have you heard about me?"

"I heard you were responsible for a lot of death and destruction." She tilts her head. "I've also heard you've lost everything. And Captain America thinks you deserve a chance at happiness with what's left of your life."

He raises an eyebrow. "You're in the Air Force. I imagine you're responsible for a lot of death and destruction, too."

"You're the one who asked what I heard. I'm not judging. Hell, I love punching things." She grins again.

He smiles back then turns her around. "The rest is more or less true. I am now mortal, though I still have my magic. And Steve thinks everyone deserves a second chance."

"We're going to have to agree to disagree on that. I think they have to be earned." She pauses. "I can do a little something like magic."

That intrigues Loki. "Oh? I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The corners of his mouth curl upward.

"Not in public." She licks her lips and looks around.

"Will you be in town tomorrow?" He tries to entice her to say yes. "You can come back, meet Steve, show us your trick."

"I brought my plane." She winks. "I can leave whenever I want.

"Excellent." Loki really does want to see what other than best pilot she is. "Let me verify the Captain's plans. But I'm thinking you should meet us here around 10-ish for brunch."

"This feels like a date. Does he have a friend?" She laughs.

Loki's smile broadens. "Now that you mention it, there is someone. He may fall into your 'looked up to as a hero' category though. So no pressure."

An amused look paints her face. "I'll bite. Who is it? Is he here?"

"He is." Green eyes look around. "There at the bar. Longish hair. Metal arm." His eyes return to her. "Have a sniff. Let me know if you're interested."

She tilts her head for a better look. "Do I get a name?" He looks vaguely familiar, but she can't think of it from a back view.

He considers it. "His first name is James, but that's not the name he goes by."

"There have been a lot of Jameses. You're going to make me do this the hard way, aren't you?" She purses her lips. "Well, there's certainly something about him. A mystery to solve in several ways. And the Captain certainly seems to like him." She watches Steve lean in to whisper to the man. "Distract your boyfriend, I'm going in."

"My pleasure." Loki walks to his love. "Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen. Steve, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Steve turns his head. "Oh?"

Carol holds out her hand. "Colonel Carol Danvers, former U.S. air force. I've studied all your mission plans, sir. You're a genius."

Bucky looks at the woman with appreciation. Her blue eyes are almost the same color as Steve's.

"Well don't inflate his ego," Loki complains.

Steve takes her hand with a blush. "I'm really, it's not... Everyone has skills."

Carol laughs. "And just as modest as they said. And you are?" She offers Bucky her hand, again he looks familiar but she can't place it.

He takes it. "I'm not sure how to answer that question anymore. My friends call me Bucky."

Suddenly everything clicks and she sees him, despite the long hair, despite the scruff, as he was in her history books growing up. "As in Sergeant James Barnes, that Bucky? Holy shit!" She coughs. "Excuse me. Just, you're supposed to be dead."

He laughs. "Tell me about it."

"You're looking good for a dead guy. Very good." She nods. "We should dance."

Bucky smiles his old winning smile. "Is that what we should do?" He offers his arm and gestures to the dance floor. "Lead the way, Captain."

"Colonel." She corrects as they walk out.

Loki smiles at their retreating figures. "I've invited her to brunch tomorrow. Do you mind? I told her I had to check your schedule first."

"I promised Buck some wrestling in the morning. Could he come too?" He watches his friend with the young woman. They seem to be laughing over something which makes him feel warm but also a little jealous.

"Definitely."

He pulls Loki close and kisses his head. "Introduce me to some of your interesting people?"

Loki finds Nathan Fillion first and takes a picture of the actor fangirling. Then they meet the street performers. Loki also introduces him to the teacher he met at the support meetings. He put her and her husband on the list but wasn't sure if she'd actually come. "Steve, this is Sofia. Her husband is a teacher. We met at the VA. Sofia, I'm so happy you came."

"Sofia, you're a teacher, right? We should talk about me coming to meet your students. I want to tell them all how amazing teachers are." He goes right in for the hug, though cautiously, giving her time to back up.

Loki extends his hand to her husband. "Thomas, how nice to finally meet you. Sofia has told me so much."

Sofia returns Steve's hug as Thomas shakes Loki's hand. "Steve, I feel like I already know you," she says.

"Loki or media?" He teases gently. "You and your husband are welcome to our house any time. And if you ever need anything? Call us."

"A bit of both. Mainly Loki," she admits. "And the kids would _love_ for Captain America to make an appearance. I am definitely taking you up on that offer."

"Check with my PR agent." He winks.

"I'll make sure he's free," Loki promises.

It's been a few songs now, yet Carol and Bucky are still dancing. Steve looks over to check on his friend and can't help but shake his head. "Loki, what have you started?"

"Only the best thing ever." He kisses Steve's cheek. "She reminded me a bit of you, so I thought he might like her."

Steve chuckles. "Oh, Lo', if he starts womanizing again..."

"No doubt she'll knock him on his ass."

"I sure hope so. She seems the type."

"They're staring." Carol whispers to Bucky, her glance coming back from Steve and Loki.

Bucky chuckles. "How'd you like to give 'em a reason to stare?"

She grins. "And what do you have in mind, Sergeant Barnes?"

He looks at her lips. "I thought I might kiss you."

"Kiss me? And what's to stop me from punching you?" The corner of her mouth twitches up.

"Absolutely nothing. Which is why I'm asking your permission first, Colonel Danvers," he points out.

"Now that we've established where all the power is, you have permission to kiss me." She's trying hard not to laugh. "No tongue, though. This time."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky leans in and places a soft, chaste kiss against her lips.

She shifts in to whisper to him. "You know? I kind of forgot to book a hotel for the night. I was hoping to find a couch I could crash on."

"I've got a whole floor. Well, the new recruits are staying there, but there's a couple of free rooms." He doesn't want to presume she'd stay with him, not this woman. She's strong, classy.

"I sort of like the idea of seeing you in the morning." She looks around. "Is there a balcony or something? I wouldn't mind grabbing some beers and having a little quiet conversation."

"Come on." Bucky takes her hand and leads her to the bar. Once the beers are acquired, he takes her out to the balcony. The warm breeze still feels cool against his skin. They find an unoccupied spot away from the door. "Will this do?"

"Perfect." She licks her lips and watches him with her blue eyes. "I would like to get to know the man Steve Rogers was willing to go solo into an enemy base for."

Bucky shrugs. "I'm not the guy they describe in the museums or the history books." He looks out at the city and sips his beer. "Steve and I grew up together. We had each other's backs. That's all."

"It's a pretty amazing story, though. Romantic, almost." She pauses. "Not like kissing but like fairy tale, I mean. Two brothers who'd spit in Death's eye for each other."

"Yeah." He takes another drink from his beer. "You have someone like that? Someone you'd take a bullet for?"

"Sort of." She reaches for Bucky's hand. "Can I show you something?"

He looks at their hands then up into her eyes. His body turns towards hers. "Sure."

She wraps her arms around his waist. "Hold on."

"Okay," he slowly says as his arms circle her body.

At that, she smiles at him and lifts them both off the ground, flying about 30 feet up into the air.

"Holy fuck!" Bucky clings to her as the world drops way.

"My friend who died? I got his powers." She floats them back down. "It's why I wanted to come talk to Steve, see if I could be of use. Imagine my luck meeting you, too? But I need you to understand, only a few people know I can do this."

Bucky stares at her. 

"What? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry. You were going to find out tomorrow anyway." She flails awkwardly.

"You're amazing."

She laughs, relieved. "Yeah I am. You should see what else I can do."

"You can do more?" He isn't sure he's ready for this.

"I'll show you when I show Loki and Steve tomorrow. You will come to brunch, right?" She takes his hand again.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Bucky kisses her. This one is also chaste but it isn't as soft. It's firm as though trying to prove she's real. She stops him, then pulls him closer, her tongue pushing past his lips. He sucks on it. She tastes like beer and pretzels, and he can't get enough.

As they separate, she looks deep into his eyes. "Wow."

"Wow," he agrees.

"Can I ask something weird?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He runs a hand through his hair. He's decided to keep it long.

"How did you survive? Did you get serum or something like Steve? The history books never said." She reaches up to touch his neck.

Bucky looks down for a moment. "When I was a POW, before Steve rescued me, Arnim Zola conducted some experiments on me. There was serum involved. I was cryogenically frozen for most of the time I was missing. The times I wasn't frozen, I was a mindless assassin." He tries to smile. "Envious yet?"

"Only of Steve who was lucky enough to get you back." She smiles warmly at him. "You should kiss me again."

He does. This one is slow, relishing how she tastes.

"Is this going to become a thing?" She asks against his lips, pulling his arms around her.

"God I hope so. I need a thing." More importantly, Bucky needs a thing all his own.

"It's another reason for me to move to town." She trails her finger over his chest. "A rather good reason."

He looks at her in amazement. "I have never met a woman like you. And I'm not even counting that little trip you took me on."

She laughs. "Just don't forget I outrank you and everything will be fine."

Bucky grins at that using only half his mouth. "Yes, ma'am."

"I think, tonight, I will take you up on the offer of a bed." Her eyes meet his. "Yours."

He looks at her lips. "And do I also get to sleep in my bed?"

She grins, all her teeth showing. "Who said you get to sleep?"

Bucky smiles from ear to ear. "I am at your service, Colonel."

"Good to hear, Sergeant." She presses her forehead to his. "Should we go back for the rest of the party, or should we go get to know each other much better?"

He touches his nose to hers. "I vote for the latter."

"Your window open or do we have to do this the normal way?" Her arms snake about him.

"Normal way, unfortunately. My windows don't open," he tells her.

"Shame. You should get that fixed." She kisses his cheek. "But at least I can grab my bag on the way. I left it in that common room. Rhodey said I could probably find somewhere to crash here."

As they head inside, Bucky also suggests they snag more beer on the way out. Carol laughs and agrees. They get 2 beers apiece before walking out with them.

"You should've gotten more. I'm going to dehydrate you something fierce." Carol teases in the elevator.

"Alcohol is bad for dehydration," he informs her. "But don't worry. We've got plenty of water."

She laughs again. "You trying to impress me?" They stop quickly on the main floor, Bucky holding the elevator while she grabs her bag then it's down one more to his. Carol's appropriately impressed. "Man, Stark's got too much cash. How do I get in on this?"

"Easy. There are 2 ways." He holds up two fingers. "1) Become one of Steve's pet projects. 2) Become an Avenger."

"You sure I couldn't just move in? He wouldn't even notice I'm here." She gives him a wink. "I'll hide in your bed."

"Oh he'd notice." Bucky tells her about JARVIS.

"Worth it."

"We'll see," he teases.

"Are you suggesting you're terrible in bed? You're going to have to prove it." She teases back.

"Prove that I'm terrible? Never had that as a request before." He winks at her. "Not sure I can pull that off."

Grinning, she elbows him. "Good, or you will be pulling off."

"Yes, ma'am."

The elevator stops at his floor. She looks at him expectantly. Bucky leads the way to his room. There isn't much there, just an old picture of him and Steve from the war. "This is it. Home sweet home."

She looks around. "This isn't you at all. You weren't planning on staying, were you?"

"Not exactly." Bucky pulls Carol against him. "I'm starting to change my mind." He kisses her.

"We could. Become. Avengers. Together." She replies between kisses. She's suddenly cursing the layers involved in men's formal wear, since damnit, she wants to see this super soldier.

"Maybe." They forego messing with the buttons on his dress shirt and just rip it apart. Tiny clicks are heard as the buttons hit the floor. All but his underwear gone, he works on her dress.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Barnes." She teases as she slips it off her shoulders and lets it slide to the ground leaving her in strapless red bra and bikini panties. 

He takes a moment to appreciate the sight before lifting her and carrying her to the bed. They kiss as he sits on the edge. His hands hold her waist as she kisses him.

"Hmmn." She nips at his lip. "Condom?"

Shit. "I, uh, I don't have any."

She rolls her eyes. "Good thing I picked some up before I came. Just in case." She looks at him, blushing just a bit. "Maybe it's been a while and I thought maybe I might get lucky, okay? There's a box in my bag."

He smiles. "I think I love you."

"Shut up. It's not too late for this to be a one night stand." She's trying really hard not to be embarrassed.

"Just get the condoms." He slaps her ass when she gets up.

She squeaks and grabs her bottom, with a glare in his direction as she opens her discarded bag and grabs the box off the top. She practically thrusts them at him. "You don't have to use them all tonight."

He looks at the count on the box. "Yeah, not even I have that much stamina." It takes a moment for him to get the box open. He stands up and pulls down is black boxer briefs. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?"

She doesn't even hear him, her breath is caught as she stares at his cock. "I'm sorry, what?"

Bucky holds the condom out. "Do you want to put it on me?"

"Oh, sure." She smiles and bites her lip as she opens the packet and rolls it on. "So how would you like to try and impress me first?"

"You soliciting ideas from the lower ranks, Colonel? How democratic of you." Bucky takes her wrist and pulls her close. "I usually like starting out with missionary then move on to more adventurous positions."

"Almost sounds like a challenge." She laughs and pulls her wrist easily from his grasp so she can wriggle out of her underwear. Her golden pubic hair is almost like an invitation to Bucky. She slides back on the bed and spreads her legs."You coming?"

His chest heaves with want. "Hell yeah." He slowly climbs on top of her, kissing her skin as she goes - toes, ankle, calf, knee, thigh, clit, stomach, breast, neck, lips.

She licks her lips as their eyes meet. "Please, Bucky." Her hand cups his neck and she kisses him hungrily. Her other hand grasps his ass as her leg wraps around his. He bites her bottom lip gently, tugging it up before letting it slide between his teeth. He looks into her eyes, her eyes as blue as Steve's but with a different fire in them. He thrusts in halfway and stops.

"Why are you stopping?" She squeezes his ass harder. She's so wet and wants this so badly. "I swear to God, Barnes..."

Grinning, he thrusts in quickly. There's a 2-second pause before his pelvis gives a series of shallow thrusts.

"Harder." She whispers in his ear. "You're not the only one with super strength."

"Yes, ma'am Colonel Danvers ma'am." His ass rises higher. He thrusts down harder. He kisses her neck and shoulder as he starts getting lost in his own movements and in how good she's making him feel.

"Much better, Barnes." She moans in approval, moving her hips against his and squeezing his ass every time he does something especially good.

He finds himself living for those squeezes, trying to recreate whatever he did when it happened.

Carol tosses her head back, blonde hair fanning across the pillow. "Barnes! Yes. There." She's arched against him, face and chest flushing with her rising pleasure. His forehead is resting against her shoulder. He's concentrating on not coming before she does. A gasp and she cries out his name again as she's taken over by a full body shudder.

"Carol!" Bucky fills the condom with each new thrust.

She falls back against the bed, breathing heavy. "Okay, you can stay." Then she laughs.

He looks up at her and chuckles. "Yeah, I know. It's my room." He kisses her. "You can stay, too."

Back at the party, Steve's had to give up on dancing. He's just not quite up to the whole night after his busy day.. But he's enjoying watching Loki, and encourages his love to go and enjoy himself. He stays by the bar and entertains questions.

The music stops, and Loki's voice is coming over the speakers. "Forgive the interruption, everyone. But we have a special treat. One of Captain Rogers' favorite bands is here, and they have been gracious enough to agree to perform for us. Steve." Loki puts his hand above his eyes and searches for his love. "There you are. Steve and all of you ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce The Cliks." He steps of the stage and quickly makes his way to the Captain as The Cliks take the stage.

"You. You are ridiculous." Steve kisses Loki deeply and pulls him onto his lap.

"How are you feeling, starlight?" Loki has been keeping tabs on Steve throughout the night, noting how little he's moved as the time has worn on.

"Day's been a bit long, so I'm taking it easy." He smiles warmly. "Saving myself for you."

"I appreciate it." Loki plays with Steve's tie. Between songs Loki says, "When you're ready to leave, just say the word. Well dance for 2 minutes then make our exit."

Steve nods. "Can our last song be the last one the Cliks play?"

"Of course." They sit and listen to the band until the lead singer announces the next song will be their last. Loki rises and offers his hand to his love.

Steve takes it and follows him out to the floor. And the song is perfect; slow, romantic, and one of Steve's favourites. As they dance cheek to cheek, Steve softly sings to Loki. "If not for you, there would be/ So little of this part of me/ If not for you, the skies above/ would not be blue or even/ have enough."

This is the highlight of Loki's night, dancing with Steve like this, hearing his voice, the world again falling away. Never had Loki ever thought that a moment could be so perfect, that he could be this happy. Chests pressed together, it feels like their hearts are beating in time. The moments lasts forever while barely outliving a breath. Steve's eyes meet Loki's as the song ends and he finds himself unable to move.

It feels like magic. And it pulls Loki's lips to Steve's like a magnet. The kiss, however, is soft. Anything more the sorcerer believes would cause him to burst into flame.

Steve breathes a gentle puff of air over Loki's lips. "Shall we retire?"

"Please." He needs to be naked and holding Steve. That would be enough.

A single nod and they're on the way out. Steve knows no one will particularly miss them at this point. They arrive at their room and Steve yawns behind his hand. "Mmn. That was a good party."

"It was." He's already undressing the Captain, knowing he's probably uncomfortable in the suit.

"I liked your teacher friend." Once he's out of shirt and jacket, he starts on Loki's clothing.

"I thought you might." He sighs when he steps out of his shoes.

Steve tilts his head with a playful smile. "You okay, baby?"

"I am now. No. Wait." He takes a kiss from the full lips. "Now I am."

"I love you. My night sky. My ivory angel." He clasps Loki's head with both hands and looks into his eyes. "You spoil me, again."

Loki gives him a wide eyed look. "Well then I'd say it was my turn to be spoiled."

"I'd whole heartedly agree. Anything particular in mind?" His thumbs pet Loki's cheeks.

"You. Just you. No clothes. No thoughts. No sex. Just you holding me." He gives a tired smile. "You can fulfill your promise regarding your uniform tomorrow night."

"If that's what my baby wants." They finish undressing, visit the washroom, then curl together in the bed, pulling the covers over.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Clint finally gets to dance with Natasha. It hasn't escaped him how strange Natasha has been acting. He hasn't pressed her about it, knows her well enough not to. But she is still his friend. So he has to at least check up on her. "How are you doing, Nat? You happy?"

"Hmmn? Yeah, shouldn't I be?" She rests her head on his shoulder, relaxing into his familiar presence.

"Yeah but. I don't know. You seem...off." He doesn't know how else to say it.

"I'm okay, promise." She smiles against his shoulder. "Bruce and I have been figuring some stuff out, that's all."

Clint gives her a little squeeze. "Okay well if you need me to beat him up, I won't do it, but I'll be glad to listen to you vent."

Natasha laughs. "Thanks, Clint."

"Hey, I am not going to make Hulk mad. Did you not hear me say I have no super power?" He twirls her around. "So what do you think of the new recruits?"

"Jury's still out." She smiles at him. "Betsy seems to like you."

"She's cute. Not sure she's my type though."

"Why not? She breathes." Natasha smirks.

"Yeah yeah."

"Oh, you know it's out of love." She leans in. "How are you doing? You've been without your new playmate for two whole weeks."

"He's not my new playmate. And I'm trying to be nice."

"He's a good guy. Not quite okay yet, though." She squeezes his side.

"He will be." Clint dips her. "I still want a Mario Kart rematch."

"That'll help." She pulls up against him, breasts tight against his chest. "I think that blonde I saw him head off with might, too. Super hot."

"Danvers right?" Rhodey had introduced him earlier. "Short hair? Statuesque?"

"Pilot. Colonel. Happened to be present at the death of Captain Marvel. Shield had an eye on her for a while. Friends with your ex."

Clint chuckles. "A simple yes would have sufficed."

"That wouldn't be very much like me, would it?"

"No it wouldn't." He smiles. At least now he knows why she had looked so familiar. "And yes it was that Danvers."

"I know." She winks. "Bet you dinner she's here to join the Avengers."

"Oh I believe you." Clint gives her a smirk. "Well you did want more women to join."

"Soon the whole team will be women." She teases.

"Is the plan to kick us men off or have Loki give us all vaginas?" He turns her so she can see Bruce talking to the Firefly guy.

She chuckles at the sight, Bruce is adorable in his fangirling. "Replace you. We can be, like, A-Force and you B."

"Works for me. I could use a vacation." The song ends, and he lets her go.

"I was just offered a job in Honolulu, if you want it?" She offers as she walks away toward Bruce.

Clint's eyebrows rise. He could probably lengthen it, maybe do some nothingness on a beach. "Send it over."

She winks then turns to her lover. "Bruce? Unless Mr. Fillion wants to dance with you, I certainly do."

Bruce laughs. "I think he'd rather dance with you than me." He turns to the actor, and they say a flustered good-bye to each other. Then he leads Natasha to the dance floor. "I can't believe I just met Captain Reynolds."

"You're a dork. My dork." She gives him a quick kiss as they move into position.

He's more subtle in his lead than Clint, guiding rather than directing her. "And your my cool badass."

"I could totally be Reynolds' second." She teases.

Bruce's face lights up. "Halloween. Me as Wash and you as Zoe."

She nods. "But only if you bring a dinosaur."

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal," he quotes.

She laughs. "You need more obsessions, Brucey."

He looks into her eyes. "Funny you should say that. I recently found someone new to be obsessed with."

"It's not Clint, is it?"

"No. But close." He smiles.

"...Steve?" She tries not to laugh.

"No." He thinks. "I'm not sure if that's closer or not."

"I guess you'll just have to tell me." She leans against him, head on his chest.

"Well, they call her the Black Widow, which I have to admit makes me a little nervous." His thumb gently strokes a patch of skin over her back. "I hear she's very dangerous."

She leans close, lips against his ear, "You can't trust everything you hear."

"Ah but this woman I've seen in action."

"She must be quite something, if Bruce Banners is impressed." She presses her lips to his neck.

"She even impressed Hulk." They are barely moving now, but Bruce doesn't care. He's happy just holding her.

"Really?" She pulls back to look into his eyes. "That's possible?"

"Apparently." He smiles at her. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She shakes her head. "Just about everyone else has, but yours is the only opinion I care about."

He looks into her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight, Natasha. But then you always look beautiful."

"Thank you." Her voice is soft and sincere as she meets his eyes.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Only if you're coming with." She takes both his hands in hers. "Yours or mine?"

"Mine." After seeing her apartment, the room Natasha has here just doesn't seem like her.

She nods. "Let's go."

Holding her hand, Bruce leads her to the elevator.

"I have to say handsome as your suit is? You truly don't need it." She leans against him.

He gives her a bashful smile and scratches his nose. 

"I love you." She speaks quietly, not looking at him. "I'm not sure I know how, but I do."

Bruce lifts her chin. That's when the elevator doors open. He leads her out onto the main Avengers floor. "Have you ever seen The Music Man?"

She shakes her head. "Why?"

"There's a song. Marian the Librarian sings it. It's essentially about being in love and the kind of man she wants. There's a line from it." He searches his mind. "And I would like him to be more interested in me than he is in himself, and more interested in us than me." He had a huge crush on Shirley Jones because of that movie. "That's kind of how I see the how."

"Ah." Natasha smiles. "You're such a romantic. We should go curl up and watch the movie together."

He smiles at her and leads her to his room. "That was kind of a long way to get to my point, wasn't it."

"It's alright. I love to hear your voice."

"You're too kind." He opens his door with a flourish and extends his arm, silently inviting her inside.

She steps in, reaching for the zipper of her dress before she's even crossed the threshold.

Bruce closes the door behind them. The tie comes off first. Then the jacket is slipped off.

Natasha shrugs out of her dress, the dark green silk pooling around her feet to reveal that she's wearing absolutely nothing beneath.

He freezes as his mind replays everything from the night. "Wow."

She turns to look at him and smiles. "Come here."

Bruce stumbles forward.

Taking his hands, she presses them against her breasts. "I want you."

The position feels a little awkward. He pulls his hands away. He tries to cover by unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you, too." Somehow the words feel wrong, too. "I love you, Natasha."

She smiles. "Allow me." Her hands brush his out of the way so she can undo each one, trailing kisses along the revealed skin. She pushes the shirt over his shoulders and presses herself up against his chest.

His arms wrap around her almost protectively. Bruce knows she's a dangerous assassin and spy. He knows her exterior is hard and sharp. But there is a vulnerability she rarely shows. And he wants to protect that part of her.

"Bruce." She whispers and lays her head on his shoulder. Her hands press against his back. "I need you."

Bruce picks her up and lays her on the bed. He takes off his shoes and socks before climbing on top of her. His eyes take her in before kissing her lips.

Her arms reach up to wrap around his shoulders so she can keep him close. She deepens the kiss, making it slow and deep.

"Tasha," he breathes against her lips. His pants feel tight around his crotch, but he doesn't want to move to loosen it.

It's alright because Natasha slides her hands down to remove them for him. Freed, his cock presses against her belly and she makes a low moaning in anticipation of more.

One hand goes back to her breast, cupping it as his thumb glides over her nipple again and again.

"Bruce." She leans back against the pillow with another moan. Her hands move up to his shoulders and her nails dig in.

His hand travels down to make sure she's ready. It amazes him how wet she can get. He pushes two fingers into her just for a moment. The he replaces them with half his cock.

She gasps and arches up. Her legs wrap around his waist to give him more room.

He rocks against her at first. Then slowly he starts to thrust in earnest. 

"Bruce, oh Bruce." Her fingers slide into his hair and pulls his head down to her throat.

He sucks on her throat as he starts using more force. He can feel Hulk starting to stir. He releases her neck to take deliberate breaths, one at the end of each thrust. There's a new strength behind them, as though the other guy were adding to the force of them. 

Natasha feels the difference though she doesn't know what it is. Her free hand scratches down his back, leaving red marks. And she keeps panting Bruce's name.

A growl comes from the back of his throat. In his mind, Bruce tells Hulk anything more would hurt her. It works, a fact that Bruce will be surprised by later. Not now. Now it makes complete sense. Now it's all about Natasha.

Her thighs squeeze him tighter as her orgasm hits her. A voiceless yell escapes her and her eyes squeeze tight.

He comes four thrusts after her, marking it with another growl. He keeps his eyes averted, afraid they might we tinged with green.

"Oh, oh, honey." She brings his head to her shoulder as they both catch their breaths. "Where did that come from?"

He looks up at her with concern. "Too much?" His irises, usually brown, are now a distinct shade of green.

"No, just different." She strokes his cheek and looks into his eyes. "Are you with us, Hulk?"

"Love," Bruce says, not quite sure why.

She nods with a smile. "Every part of you."

"Was it okay?" He hates how insecure it sounds, but he needs to know he didn't hurt her.

"Yes." She kisses him tenderly then leans in to whisper. "Hulk, you're always welcome if you're gentle."

Bruce buries his head in her neck. "Thank you."

"I mean it, you know. I love every part of you." She strokes his hair.

He slowly gets off of her, repositioning himself so that he'll be the little spoon. He guides her arm around him, tugging her into place.

"My big, bad Brucey." She teases gently and kisses his neck. "Now rest, you've worked hard."

"Yes, ma'am." He closes his eyes and falls almost instantly asleep.


	81. Longest one night stand ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky make a great effort of extending their one night stand. Captain Marvel is suggested as a new Avenger.

Everyone else gets to sleep, but Bucky is still up as Carol rides him hard into his mattress. She's doing her best to live up to the promise of not letting him sleep. He has absolutely no complaints on that front. He looks up at her in awe not only at the force she's using but at how comfortable she is just taking what she wants.

"Barnes, you're doing fine, soldier." She teases as she leans over him. Her hips rock comfortably, placing him exactly where she needs him. Her hands are over her own breasts and she moans at her own touch while looking at him. Then the moment comes and she's gasping for breath even as her hips keep moving.

The sight just about sends him over the edge. He finally does come a couple of thrusts later, back arching off the bed, his fingers digging into her hips.

Once he's done, she collapses beside him with a laugh. "You were almost halfway decent that time. Tired yet?"

Bucky has too much pride to back away. "I can go if you can."

"Ever titty-fuck a girl?" She looks at him with her wide blue eyes.

"Once. In France. The woman had some fine breasts, but they were nothing compared to yours." He cups hers in his hand

She puts her hands over his. "Well, I was thinking you might like a break from the condom, and how nice a way would that be?"

He starts massaging the breast in his hand. "You aren't Hydra are you? Or with some other evil group?"

"Just the air force and NASA." She looks at him, considering. "Too good to be true?"

"Yeah. Something like that." He pulls her down into a kiss, lifting himself up to meet her halfway.

She presses her tongue past his lips, her hand slipping to the back of his neck. She continues to suck on his lip as they part before placing another kiss at the side of his mouth. "Just a girl who'd hoped to find a one night stand."

"Well if you ever need a fuck buddy, give me a call." He moves forward until her back is on the bed and he's on top of her. He pulls out of her and gets rid of the latest used condom.

Her hand moves up to gently touch his mouth. "What if I'm thinking something more serious? I'm kind of in the market for a boyfriend, so I won't need anymore one night stands or fuck buddies."

"Honey, a couple more rounds and I'll be anything you want." He kisses her, his mouth gently insisting for more. She indulges him, though she's not entirely sure she likes his answer.

He pulls away and looks at her. She's beautiful, direct, amazing. He feels a strange need to be honest. "I'm fucked up."

"Aren't we all, in some way?" She presses her hand to his cheek. "I'd still like to get to know you better, make my own decision."

Bucky nods and lies down beside her.

She turns to her side and wraps an arm around him. "I can tell you've been through hell, Bucky Barnes. But I can also see the brave and funny man that captain Rogers was willing to risk his life for. More importantly, I see someone who, like me, could use a friend outside their current circle."

Bucky runs his hand through her hair. "To be fair, my current circle is about 3 people."

She chuckles softly. "Let me in. Sex, an ear to listen, and a shoulder to cry on all whenever you want."

He looks over at her. "I should warn you. There's a whole process involved. Tests. Interviews. I'll let you skip the application." He smirks.

"Really, Sergeant? Pretty sure all I have to do is get your Captain to like me. Isn't that how it works with best friends?" She leans in to kiss his collar bone. "I'll even let you help me pick my apartment when I move."

"Just make sure you get a good bed." He strokes her back with his human hand.

"I'll make sure it's reinforced." She promises. "Though I have to apologize in advance for Chewie."

"Chewie?"

"My cat. She's a little shit. Kind of like you." She grins and leans in to steal a kiss.

"I like her already." His fingers glide over her shoulder. "Steve has 2 cats. It's amazing what trouble they can get into."

"Chewie hates everyone, even me. It's incredible." She nuzzles a little closer, her breasts pressing up against his arm. "This is really nice."

"Mmm-hmm." He gives her a soft smile.

"Let's take a chance. We might even fall in love. And if we don't, well, the sex is nice."

Bucky kisses her again. "And to think I was gonna skip the party."

"I had to beg my way in. It really must be fate." She runs her tongue over his bottom lip.

"Must be." He takes a deep breath, feeling more human than he has in a long time.

She runs her fingers over his mouth. "You are an incredible man, sergeant Barnes."

Bucky kisses her fingers. "You're a hell of a woman, Colonel Danvers."

"Well aware." She wraps him in a warm hug, her head on his shoulder.

He closes his eyes. "You gonna be here when I wake up?"

"I'll wake you with my hand around your cock." She gently kisses his throat.

He chuckles. "Outstanding."

She shifts to rest her head on his chest. "Now let me rest. I have to impress Captain America tomorrow."

It's the first night Bucky doesn't have a nightmare.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Promptly at six in the morning, Steve knocks on Bucky's door. "Buck? You up?"

Carol wakes quickly and groans, her face pressed into Bucky's chest. "Shit."

"Yeah," Bucky calls. "Give me a minute." He gives her a kiss before getting up and putting on underwear. He opens the door just enough to poke his head out. "Yeah?"

"We were training this morning." Steve reminds him. In Steve's mind, early morning is the best time for these things.

Carol is abusing having the whole bed, spreading out across it.

Bucky rubs his eyes. "Shit. Right. I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes."

"Sure thing." Then Steve grins, and flicks his eyes back toward Bucky's room. "You going to tell me all about it?"

He can't stop the smile appearing on his face. "Later."

Steve chuckles. "I'll be downstairs, whenever you're ready." He steps away to walk to the stairs.

Bucky closes the door. "I'm gonna go work out with Steve. You're welcome to come along. Or you can stay and hang out."

She stretches in the bed and looks at him. "You expect me to leave this nice, warm bed?"

"I'm hoping you'll still be there when I get back." He puts on some sweats. Then he leaves her with a final kiss. She goes back to sleep as soon as he's left.

Bucky finds Steve already warming up. He gets into position and joins in.

"You and your one nighters." Steve shakes his head at his friend.

"This one's special."

"Yeah? Cause that was definitely a habit I was hoping you wouldn't pick up again." Steve rolls his shoulders and stretches his back.

"What do you care who I sleep with?" It's possible he's still a little sour about Friday.

Steve shakes his head. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant I was hoping for you to have someone, a real relationship."

"Yeah well I said she was special." He gets a faraway look in his eyes as he recalls how she looked on his bed. "And for the record, she picked me up."

"Just be careful." Steve touches Bucky's hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yes, mom."

"Shut up." He pushes Bucky hard. Bucky of course pushes back. And then they are wrestling around, trying to pin the other one down. Steve finally manages to get Bucky down, and looks into his face while straddling him. "Have we finally found the mythical girl who can keep Bucky Barnes interested more than one night?"

"You are so exaggerating."

"Am I?"

Bucky narrows his eyes. "Elizabeth O'Conner. I dated her for three months."

"Because that's how long it took to get in her pants." Steve rolls off of him to sit beside him. "It was the blonde, right? The Major Loki wants me to have brunch with? She's definitely pretty."

"She is a Colonel. And she's beautiful. And yeah we're having brunch with you." He looks at Steve pointedly. "Don't embarrass me."

"What am I going to do? Shrink back to my old self?" He rolls his eyes. "Seriously though, what do I need to know? Why is Loki so keen on my getting to know her? Or did you not have time to talk?"

Bucky makes a face. "Yeah we talked. And don't discount her because she slept with me."

"I was giving her bonus points because you seem a little smitten." He gently touches a bruise on Bucky's neck. "And she bit you hard enough that you still have a mark. That's rare. I think I might be jealous."

Wearing a smile so like the ones he used to wear, Bucky says, "She's a hell of a woman."

It makes Steve's heart clench inside him. "I'll try not to break you too much before I return you to her, then."

Bucky takes the opportunity to break out of the hold Steve has him in. Steve falls on his ass with a grunt, then immediately goes for a low tackle.

The only talk now is teasing. It continues as they slow down, Steve due to his recovery, Bucky due to his activities the night before. "I'm starving," Bucky finally says.

Steve looks at the time. "Still an hour to brunch. Go convince your dame into the shower until then, then I will feed you bacon and waffles."

"You got it." Bucky returns to his room half expecting Carol to be gone.

She's not. She's still in bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. He smiles when he sees her. Carefully climbing into bed, he wraps himself around her.

"Your arm's cold." She complains and wrinkles her nose. "And you reek of sweat."

He kisses her ear. "I'm gonna shower. You have an hour to get ready."

"Need help?" She yawns and wriggles closer.

"No, but I wouldn't mind the company."

She casually reaches for a condom and hands it to him. "You might need this."

He takes her hand, pulling her up and leading her to the bathroom. He removes his clothes and gets into the shower with her. Their lips are connecting almost as soon as the water starts to hit them. Carol pushes him against the wall, her body rubbing against his as they continue to taste each other. Her hand goes to his cock, stroking him hard. It isn't long before the condom is being put on his cock. A moment later, he has her pressed against the wall as he thrusts into her.

"Oh, yes, Bucky, take me. Take me hard." She pleads eagerly as her back beats against the shower wall. He happily complies, practically crashing into her with each thrust. She feels so good around him. He can't get enough.

"Fuck!" She grabs him, kissing hungrily as she feels the tile crack behind her.

Buck drives into her with most of his strength. "Tell me you're close." He's not sure how much longer he can hold out.

"I'm close, just-" she doesn't manage to finish, cutting herself off with a cry as she's hit by a wave of ecstasy.

He comes with her, his hands gripping her flesh hard enough to leave bruises. "Fuck."

Once she's almost caught her breath, Carol pants out. "While that was probably the best fuck of my life, I gotta ask you to back off now."

Bucky nods and steps back. "You okay?" He pants.

She moves from the wall and pieces of tile clatter to the floor. "Yeah. Ducky."

He turns her around to inspect her back. There are several small cuts along it. His hands ball at his sides. Carol leans against him with a sigh. "Can we do that again?"

"Really?" He's confused.

"Well, maybe a less breakable surface."

Bucky looks at her not quite believing she's real. "After brunch."

She turns around in his arms to meet his eyes. "Nope. Not until you take me on a date."

He laughs. "You got it. Anywhere specific you want me to take you?"

"Someplace emotionally significant to Bucky Barnes." She leans against him and finally turns off the water.

He runs his fingers through her wet hair. "Then we will be visiting magical Brooklyn."

"For our second date, I'll show you my special place." She kisses his chin. "But for now, we probably should get going or we're gonna be late."

They dry off and get ready. Bucky puts on jeans and a black t-shirt. Then he fixes his hair.

Carol opts for jeans and a vneck red blouse. She doesn't bother with make up and does little more than run her fingers through her hair. She does grab her purse and tucks a tablet into it, just in case. "Come on, Barnes. It's breakfast not a beauty pageant."

"Yes, Colonel." He takes her to the main floor where Steve and Loki have been busy making quiche and bacon and other goodies. There are even mimosas.

"I wanted to make waffles." Steve grumbles good naturedly as he hands them each a drink.

"I told you you could. You can make some now if you like."

Bucky turn to Carol. "Believe me, this is better than lovey-dovey couple."

"You've already made enough for four super soldiers." Steve makes a face at Loki, before turning back. "Apologies. Good morning, Colonel."

She just laughs. "Carol. I don't sit on formality."

"Good morning, Carol. Bucky," Loki greets. 

Bucky scratches his head. "Uh, who do I tell if I broke some of the tiles in the shower?"

Carol smiles and wanders into the kitchen, setting her drink on the counter. "Can I help? I'm not the best cook, but I'm great at cutting things."

Steve gives Bucky a funny look. "Catch that, JARVIS?"

"Sir."

His hand rests on Bucky's shoulder. "Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't."

Loki insists that there is nothing for Carol to do but get coffee for herself and Bucky.

She nods then calls across the kitchen. "How d'you want your coffee, Barnes?"

"Black," he tells her.

"So you and Bucky," Loki says. "I trust you had fun."

"Mmn. Thanks for introducing us." She adds three heaping spoons of sugar to her coffee, then walks over to bring Bucky his.

The dining table is heaped with food. There are four place settings with water. Loki tells everyone to sit and eat. Carol sits next to Bucky and reaches under the table to squeeze his knee as she smiles.

Steve twirls Loki into his arms for a kiss before sitting. Once they've all started eating, he asks the question that's been on his mind all morning. "So what is Colonel Carol Danvers coming to see Captain America for?"

Bucky and Loki both look at the woman.

"Ah. Well." She stammers a bit, being put on the spot. "I want to join the Avengers. I think you might be more familiar with me by another name..."

"Ms. Marvel? Yes." Steve grins.

"Wait. How did you know?" Carol is stunned.

"Yes, Steve. Do enlighten us," Loki says.

"Ms. Marvel?" Bucky asks.

"Natasha. I'm pretty sure she's read every shield file." Steve holds up his phone to indicate how he texted her.

"Oh." Carol looks aside. "Well. Yeah. That's me."

Loki laughs. "Of course. Well I'd say she's Avengers material." He starts to eat.

"You're Ms. Marvel," Bucky says. Part of him is trying to get his head around it. Part of him realizes that it makes total sense.

"It's not my call, it's a vote." Steve points out. "But I'd be happy to suggest you to the gang."

Carol nods, biting her lip. She wants to reach out to Bucky but she's not sure if it would go over well.

He puts his hand on her leg and rubs it. "She showed me some of what she can do last night. They'd be crazy not to take her."

"Super strength, flight, and energy blasts from your hands. Am I missing any abilities?" Steve looks at her, smiling warmly to calm her nervousness.

"Energy absorption." She puts her hand over Bucky's. "I can absorb energy and use it for my own."

"Bet that comes in handy," Loki says.

"Sometimes." She shrugs.

Steve drains his coffee. "May I ask, are you related at all to the Captain Marvel who was in your area and disappeared just before you became active?"

"Oh, starlight. He obviously transferred his powers to her." Loki looks at her with sympathy. "Was it love?"

"I..." Carol pauses, considering where to start. "We were very close. I was helping him fight a man from his planet. There was this machine... basically a wishing machine; it turned strong will into reality. It exploded. He died in the explosion, but his Kree DNA bonded to mine and gave me his powers."

"Kree." Loki's head flips through everything he's learned of them. "Someone from his own planet? Not the Skrulls?"

"That's what I was told." She nods. "Are you familiar with them?"

"Yes. The Kree and Skrulls have been at war for as long as I can remember." He explains how it spilled out into the universe. The Kree tried to splice their DNA with other species. "Do you know if there were others of his kind here?"

"I didn't know he wasn't human until after he died." She frowns. "When SHIELD found Kree DNA in my brain."

Steve, while unfamiliar with these aliens is definitely interested. "So now, you carry on his legacy? Why don't you use his name? His uniform?"

Carol looks at him. "I just. I can't. I'll never live up to him."

"You'd be honoring him," Bucky tells her.

"If you join the Avengers, it would be the perfect time to make the change. I think he'd be proud of you. You've done some incredible things." Steve reaches his hand out to her.

Loki is barely listening. The implications of the Kree being here are not good. He needs to tell Thor. "Would you excuse me for a moment please." He gets up and leaves.

Carol takes Steve's hand but watches curiously after Loki. "He okay?"

"I... don't know." Steve looks the direction Loki went then back at Carol and Bucky. "How about we move on to our second bit of business? Are your intentions towards my brother honourable, miss?"

Bucky throws a piece of bacon at Steve.

Steve laughs. "Hey, it's a legit question."

"My intentions for your, uh, brother are to get to know him better and have a good time with him while I do it. Fair?" Carol smiles crookedly. She rather likes the Captain.

"I'm taking her on a date. Happy?"

Steve shrugs. "Are you happy? How I feel about you and your lady doesn't really matter, does it?"

Bucky just shakes his head and eats.

"I'm not his lady." Carol speaks between bites. "He's mine."

Steve snorts. "Buck's your lady?"

"You're Loki's," Bucky points out.

"Only sometimes," Loki replies returning.

"Things okay, love?" He takes Loki's hand and kisses it.

"Thor is still asleep."

Carol puts her cutlery on her plate, finished and shuffles her chair closer to Bucky's.

"Thor? Do we need him?" He pulls Loki into his lap.

"He can take the news to Odin, see if this Kree was a single runaway or whether the Kree are trying to settle here." The thought appears to unsettle him.

"You think this might be an invasion of some sort?" Steve's eyebrows go up. "Wouldn't we notice?"

"Not necessarily. The Skrulls have technology to make them appear like other species. And the Kree can change their skin color to look more human." They may not know of an invasion until it's too late.

"Great," Bucky says. "Because Hydra infiltrating everything wasn't enough fun."

"We'll deal with it." Carol shrugs easily. "We always do."

Steve nods agreement. "If we know it's a possibility, we can plan for it. Get Tony and Bruce working on something."

Loki nods but does not feel like that will not be enough. "I should clean the kitchen."

"Stay, baby. It will wait." Steve kisses Loki's neck.

"Are there any other super-powered beings around?" Loki wonders if there are more Kree out there.

"Mutants? Lots of them." Steve points out.

Carol agrees. "There's always people with various abilities showing up."

"But you don't have the X-gene. You have Kree DNA. They are not similar?"

"I have no idea. You'd have to talk to the SHIELD doctors who studied me." Carol pouts.

Bucky kisses her, wanting to take her pout away. "So what was it like when you realized you had these powers?"

She leans against him. "Terrifying at first, but then it was incredible. I finally had the ability to help those around me. And flight, it's so amazing. I love flying."

He puts his arm around her.

"I've always loved flying, but it's so different without the plane." She smiles at Bucky. "I'll take you for a real flight, sometime."

"Maybe a little warning next time," he suggests.

She snickers.

Steve leans his head on Loki's shoulder. "You never take me flying."

"You're too heavy," Loki tells him.

"Sam takes me flying." 

"I'll take you flying, Captain. Anytime." Carol holds up a hand. 

"See?" Loki says, "You have people lining up to take you flying. Besides, don't you know how to fly?"

"You are purposely missing the romance." Steve pokes him.

He really is. "How is flying romantic?"

Steve looks at him. "You, me, alone, entwined, the world far below. Are you really not seeing this?"

Loki looks at his hand. "It's a long fall."

Carol looks at Bucky and twines their fingers together. "Ever see the earth from the upper atmosphere? It's beautiful."

Loki shivers slightly.

Steve kisses Loki's ear. "That's true. I didn't think of it."

"No. Never," Bucky responds. "You gonna show me?"

She leans in to whisper. "It's my special place."

He smiles at that. "So Brooklyn tonight? Or do you have someplace you need to be?"

"Think I might stay a few days more, start apartment hunting. So Brooklyn tonight would be lovely." She smiles back.

"It's a date then."

She leans in to kiss him.

Steve smiles. "Oh, you kids."

"You should go to the pool," Loki suggests. "Or Central Park."

Carol laughs. "The pool?"

"Lo', _we_ should go to central park." Steve squeezes him gently.

"As you wish, my love."

"Sure, we can pack a picnic and go have dinner outside."

Carol sighs. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, they're kind of disgustingly romantic," Bucky says.

Carol sighs again. "I wouldn't mind that now and then."

"I'll keep that in mind."

That earns him a slow kiss.

Loki wears a relieved smile. Steve pinches Loki's ass when he sees it. "Stop that." He whispers.

"Stop what?" Loki kisses him gently.

"I know that smile." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"It's a good smile. Isn't it?"

"We'll talk about this later." Steve informs him.

Loki isn't sure how to take that. So he gets up and starts cleaning the table.

Carol slowly stands. "You cooked, let Bucky and I clean."

"That's very kind of you. But you're a guest," Loki tells her.

"Not for long, if I can help it." She winks.

He smiles at her. "Well if I had a vote, I'd give it."

"Thanks." She gives her wide grin.

Loki picks up most of the dishes and carries them into the kitchen.

Steve grabs the rest, urging Carol and Bucky to stay as they are. Bucky pulls her into a kiss. She breaks it off just long enough to climb into his lap before continuing. They have no idea what's going on around them.

In the kitchen, Steve puts away his dishes then pulls Loki into a deep kiss of their own.

"What's that for?"

"That smile of yours." Steve kisses him again.

"Mmm. I'll have to smile more often." 

"But, you're right." He strokes Loki's cheek. "She's just what he needs to realize he doesn't love me. And, just maybe, he can have a happily ever after, too."

"That would be nice." Loki rubs his nose against Steve's.

"I love you." Steve reminds him, still holding him close.

"And I you."

"One more kiss, then we can go back." Steve takes it, tender and soft.

When Steve pulls away, Loki asks. "And the uniform tonight?"

"Yes. Just for you."

He licks his lips. "You're so good to me."

Steve shrugs. "It's mutual."

"So Central Park. Shall we?"

A nod. "I'd really like that. But I need my sketch pad."

Loki gives Steve's ass a pat to send him on his way. Steve goes to fetch his pad, pencils, and a blanket for them to sit on. After getting water and some snacks, Loki goes into the dining area and clears his throat to get the attention of the newly enamored couple. "We'll meet you at the elevator."

Carol startles away from Bucky. "You will?"

"Steve went to get his sketchpad, and I don't want to rush you," Loki explains.

She glances at Bucky in confusion.

"Are we not going to Central Park?" Loki barely pauses before saying, "My mistake. Do carry on." He leaves quickly. Bucky laughs.

"I'm so lost." Carol shakes her head.

"When Steve said 'we should go to the park', Loki took it as all of us."

"Oh. He didn't, right?" She gently strokes his cheek. "I wanted to kiss you some more before you showed me Brooklyn."

Bucky shrugs. "I'm sure Loki will set him straight if he did." He returns to kissing her.

"Good." She nips his lip. "This is a fantastic thing we have going, Barnes."

"Yeah." His hands slide up her torso. "What do you say we move this fantastic thing to the couch?"

"Or back to your room?" She suggests.

"Perfect." He leads her down to his floor and his room. Then his hands and lips are on her again. Just as eager, her hands go straight down to his fly. He helps her get the pants off after ridding himself of his shirt. Then he's pulling off hers.

Once she's naked, she pulls back slowly. Her hand slides over her belly and down until she can rub her clit with two fingers. Her eyes meet his. "How would you like me?"

He wants her every way. He pulls her against him and picks her up so she's straddling him. He carries her to an empty space by the wall and presses her against it as he kisses her.

Her arms wrap around his shoulders. Her mouth opens to him, inviting him. Then she pauses. "We can't break this, can we?"

He shakes his head. "Already tried punching a hole through it. It's reinforced."

She nods. "Don't forget the condom." She starts kissing along his neck to his chest.

"Right." He carries her back to the bed and sits. He hands her a condom.

She wiggles back so she has room to put it on him. "We may actually make it through that box before the end of my stay." She moves forward without warning and slides onto his cock.

He sighs. "That sounds like a fantastic goal." His human hand gently strokes her body.

She rests her head on his shoulder, gently rocking her hips. "Weren't you going to take me against the wall?"

"Yeah. But I'm all comfortable now." He kisses her then rises, carrying her back to that spot against the wall. He starts slow and deep as he holds her legs at his hips.

She laughs, legs wrapping around him. "Every time I think it's not going to get any better." She moans pleasurably and presses her forehead against his. "Fuck. It's like you're the perfect size to hit all the right places, Barnes."

"Glad you approve. Guess I won't get that cock enlargement surgery after all," he jokes.

"It'd just go to your head, anyway." She teases with a kiss.

Bucky laughs at that. Then he gets down to business. He adds more force to his thrusts.

"Oh Bucky, Bucky!" She moans her approval and leans her head back against the wall.

"Carol," he grunts back. Her cries are encouraging him to go harder. So he does, placing one hand on the wall to stay himself. Her hands grips his arms tightly. She continues to call out his name louder and louder. He comes with a cry, continuing to thrust through his orgasm as he fills the condom.

She groans and falls against him. "Bed, please."

He carries her there. "Did you finish?"

"Damn close." She whispers.

Bucky lays her down. He kisses down her body as his fingers slide into her. Soon his mouth joins his hand between her legs. It's not long at all before she's trembling beneath him. "Oh, you're so good."

"I aim to please." He lies beside her, an arm about her waist.

"I wasn't supposed to let you do that until after." She raises her eyebrows as she looks at him. "Oops."

"Yeah. I was gonna say something. But then I didn't."

"I suppose I can forgive you this time." She cuddles up against his side.

He holds her close. "I appreciate that." He smiles, feeling relaxed. "So there's a great dive in Brooklyn. Awesome burgers. And my favorite pastry shop is there."

"Sounds good." Her cheek is against his shoulder. "What was it like growing up?"

"Tough but good. Everyone knew everyone else." Bucky thinks back. "People had each other's backs for the most part. We were poor, but we were okay."

"How did you meet Steve? How young?"

He thinks back. "I don't remember a time I didn't know him. Our mothers were friends. Both immigrants. Ma would practice her English with Mrs. Rogers."

Her fingers idly trace the lines of his stomach muscles. "Lucky boy."

"Me or him?" Bucky asks.

"Him obviously." She laughs. "I wish I'd had you to masturbate to through puberty."

"Feeling is mutual, doll."

Carol kisses his shoulder. "How did you feel when you found out about the serum?"

"We're talking too much about me." He looks in her eyes. "Tell me about you. Why did you join the Air Force?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She kisses the spot between his eyes. "I needed to touch the sky."

Bucky strokes her cheek. "And now you do."

She rubs against his hand. "I've always had a bit of daredevil in me. It's only gotten worse since getting my powers."

"Bet you were top of your class." His thumb moves across her lips.

Her tongue flicks over it. "I hold a couple records, yes."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Two younger brothers. You?"

"Sister. Rebecca." He hasn't tried looking her up. He isn't sure what would be worse, her begin alive or dead.

"She still alive?" Her fingers walk up Bucky's chest.

"No idea. Some brother I am, huh?"

She shrugs. "It could be a kindness. You were brainwashed for a long time. It could be hard on both of you if you're not ready." She leans in to claim his lips.

"Were you a military brat?" He's tired of talking about himself.

"Dad was a contractor. My brother and I both went military, though." She really wants to know more about him, but bides her time.

"Did both of you go Air Force? Or was there some rivalry there?" Bucky assumes the rivalry between the military branches still exists.

"He went army, before college. He was the only one we could afford to put through." There's some bitterness in her voice and it only gets worse. "He died in action."

"I'm sorry."

She presses her forehead to his cheek. "I've come to terms with it."

He changes the subject hoping it will help. "So what did you think of the great Captain America?"

"He's funnier than I thought he'd be. Very handsome." She teases lightly. "Smart, but I expected that."

"He's changed," Bucky says. "Or maybe I've changed."

"What do you mean?" She sits up a little to look down at him.

He shrugs. "There are times where it feels like nothing's changed. But then something happens." He remembers the touches, the looks, the way Steve is with Loki. "He was my best friend, but I didn't know him."

Carol tilts her head and licks her lips. "You mean that he's dating a man, don't you?"

"That's part of it," he admits.

"You've both been through so much. You both died. He's probably decided to stop repressing who he is. Not waste his second chance." She shifts, straddling Bucky. "It might be something for you to consider."

He feels his defenses rise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a new life, a new chance. You can be whoever you want, right?" She leans down to kiss him.

"No. Not whoever."

"Why not?" She taps his nose.

His eyes lose focus, getting a far-away stare. "Because deep down you'll always be you."

She smiles. "That's okay, too. I really like what I know of you so far, Barnes."

His eyes regain their focus, and he looks at her. "How do we always end up talking about me?"

"Because I keep asking about you. I'm very curious. And demanding." She grins.

"I'm not that exciting," he assures her.

"Well, you're no airplane but you make me feel the same sort of rush." She trails a finger down his chest and around one nipple.

"Why me?" He strokes her skin. "Of all the men at the party, why me?"

"Honestly?" She leans in and whispers. "Because I lied. I did masturbate to you as a teen. I took the photos out of an old biography on the Captain. To see you, to find out you were alive? I had to take a chance."

A grin slowly appears on his face. "You are too much." He captures her lips again and again.

"What? Don't think you can handle me?" She starts kissing downwards, along his chest.

"I'm pretty sure there's no one on earth who could handle you."

Carol laughs. "Thank you." Her lips close around his nipple and she sucks.

He looks at the top of her head. "So, how did I compare to your fantasies?"

"So. Much. Better." She kisses along his chest to the other nipple.

"You about to break your rule again?" Not that he minds.

"Haven't decided yet." She pauses then grins. "Say, does your metal hand have a vibrate setting?"

He laughs. "No. But I bet Tony would be willing to put one in."

"It would render your cock useless." She warns jokingly.

"Well fuck that idea then." He kisses her nose. "So what now, Colonel?"

"We could get dressed, head out to Brooklyn already?" She suggests as she goes back to her kisses along his body.

"Let's do that. Wouldn't want you to break your word again." He nudges her with his body.

"But I'm so comfy." She teases then she sits up. "Ooh. I brought the perfect dress for this."

Bucky laughs. He sits up and pulls on his clothes.

Carol's dress - a light blue sundress - is paired with a leather jacket and she declares herself ready once she's run a hand through her hair.

"This your perfect dress?" He runs his eyes over her. "Perfect." He takes her hand and leads her out.

She squeezes his fingers. "How we traveling? Please say you have something fast."

"Will a motorcycle do?"

"Hell yeah. I love having powerful beasts between my legs." She winks.

Bucky isn't exactly licensed to drive. But he doesn't let that stop him. Soon he and Carol are traveling over the Brooklyn Bridge to his old neighborhood. She's loving every second, wind through her hair and Bucky's body warm before her.

They walk the neighborhood first so she can see it in the daylight. Then he takes her to the little dive with the amazing food.

"Has it changed a lot?" She's got both her arms wrapped around one of his as they head to the table.

"Yes it has." His brown eyes are a little sad. "But the pastry shop we're going to after this is exactly the same."

They sit across from each other and she rubs his leg with her foot. "So, what would you suggest I order?"

He tells her she should order whatever she wants, explaining everything he, Steve, and Loki had was amazing.

"It all looks good." She's looking at him as she says it, though.

"You should have the chili dog," he suggests with a smile.

"Should I? Are you going to watch me as I wrap my mouth around that long, hot..." She stops, licking her lips.

He takes her hand. "That's the plan. And make sure whatever you drink has a straw."

Carol starts laughing. "You, my friend, are infatuated."

Bucky doesn't deny it. He orders a burger and a Coke when the waitress come over Carol goes for the chili dog and a milkshake, to humour him. He smiles at her when she does. 

"Let me guess, I have to get cannoli at the bakery?" She sticks out her tongue.

"Nah. You can get whatever you want so long as I'd get to watch you eat it."

She grins. "Know what I'd like to see you eat?"

"What?"

She gives him another grin and winks.

He grins back. "Something tells me I won't be able to buy it at the bakery."

Carol shrugs and tries to looks away innocently. "There might be some possibility of getting it home from the bakery."

They flirt throughout dinner, getting to know each other a bit better. It doesn't feel like a first date to Bucky. The usual nervousness isn't there. Instead there is only anticipation.

As they finish, Carol switches her chair over so she's sitting right next to Bucky. "Thank you, this is fantastic."

"Thank you." He takes her hand. "This is the first time I've been to Brooklyn and thought more about the future than the past."

"I'm glad, then. Really glad." She kisses his cheek. 

"Ready to get out of here?"

She nods. "Love to."

Bucky pays the bill then takes Carol's hand, leading her out. The evening is warm. Spring is definitely in the air as they walk to the bakery he and Steve would practically stalk as kids. The smells are delicious, and it gives him a warm feeling in his soul to be there.

"It smells like heaven." Carol breathes in deeply, shutting her eyes to enhance the sense. 

"It is heaven." At least to Bucky it is. "We can have something here or we can take it back for later. Lady's choice."

"Both." She looks around happily. "How long has this been here?"

He calculates in his head. "91 years I think."

She's properly impressed. "Wow. Recipes the same?"

"Certainly tastes it."

"Must be a nice little taste of home." She kisses his cheek before pulling him over to the glass to pick out their pastries.

They choose two to eat there and two dozen to take to the tower. (Loki and Steve aren't the only ones who can be nice.) The find a small table and savor their dessert.

Carol leans in, brushing powdered sugar off Bucky's cheek. "Can't take you anywhere."

"You really can't." He smiles. "Guess you'll have to keep me in bed."

"Oh, you wish." She laughs and leans in for a kiss.

Bucky gives it to her happily. "So are you talking me flying tonight or tomorrow?" He's really hoping it's tomorrow so he knows he has another day with her.

"Tomorrow. We already have plans tonight." She winks, taking his hand.

He can't help but smile at that. "Ready to go?"

She nods, giving him a warm look. She could easily fall in love with this man. They get back on the motorcycle and take the long way back to the tower. They make it back to Bucky's room. Breaking their pattern so far, instead of just shoving each other into the wall, they stand together, looking at each other. Finally, Carol slides the straps of her dress over her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet.

Bucky cups her cheek and kisses her softly, slowly. She presses against him. Her breasts are soft and warm against his chest, even through the fabric of his shirt. "I think I'm falling for you, Barnes." She whispers against his lips before starting another kiss.

The feeling is mutual, but his lips are too busy to tell her. Instead he touches her gently, stroking her skin.

They finally pull apart and their eyes lock. Carol's fingers gently touch his lips. "Would you make love to me? We've been fucking, but..." She shakes her head.

He answers with another kiss just as soft. His touch is unhurried. It's different from before as though he's trying to memorize her.

She reaches behind her back to unclip her bra and drops it to the floor. Then she slips her panties off. Naked, she wraps her arms around Bucky's shoulders, giving herself to him. He carries her to the bed bridal style and lays her gently down. He takes off his clothes, eyes never leaving hers. His focus finally breaks away from her long enough to get a condom. Handing it to her, he climbs on top of her and places soft kisses on her body.

"Bucky." She breathes, her fingers comb through his hair. "Are you real? Are you really here?"

His lips smile against the skin just below her breast. "I was wondering the same thing about you."

"I'm not the legendary war hero, here. Just promise I won't wake up to find it's all been a dream." Her fingers tug on his hair. "I need you to be real."

Bucky kisses her lips. "I need me to be real, too." He takes the condom from her and puts it on. He rubs the head of his cock over her slit as he continues to kiss her.

She arches towards him with a soft moan. "We could make each other real." She sucks lightly on his lower lip.

He looks into her eyes and slowly pushes in. A trembling sigh escapes her lips and she wraps the fingers of both hands around the back of his neck. Bucky makes love to her tenderly, slowly. It feels almost as though he were melting into her. Her arms move down, wrapping around his back. She claims kiss after needy kiss, his touch being far more essential to her than air. Her legs circle his, inviting him further in, begging him to be a part of her.

He comes looking into her eyes, no longer knowing where he ends and she begins. Tears begin to fall as she trembles beneath him. It's so much more than a simple orgasm.

"Carol," Bucky sighs. He kisses her deeply, not wanting this to end.

Her grip tightens. "Bucky. My Bucky."

"Stay tonight. And the next night."

"You know I will." She kisses his cheek.

He shifts to lie beside her. "Good." He snuggles against her.

She rolls to her side and puts her arms around his waist. "Tell me more about Bucky Barnes? I want to know everything so I can love everything."

Bucky shrugs. "Not much to tell. Born and raised in Brooklyn. My parents are Romanian. Joined the army. Became a sharpshooter."

"I could look that up on google." Carol points out as she rests her head on his chest. "I want to know about you. Favourite memories. What makes you laugh? Talk about Steve, your brother, I'm sure you've got a million thoughts about him."

"I do. But they're all a jumble. Brothers fight sometimes."

"I fought with mine all the time." Carol agrees.

"He confuses me."

"Can I help?" She idly circles his nipple with one finger.

Bucky takes her hand and kisses it. "You already are."

She looks up at him and smiles. "Mostly, all I've done is hold your dick."

"Believe me. I needed that."

"Well, you're welcome, then. I'd be happy to hold it anytime." She teasingly wraps her hand around his cock.

He kisses her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Remind me to get your cell number in the morning."


	82. Nelson & Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his new lawyer.

Loki returns to the room holding Ink and Smudge. "They're getting too big for me to hold like this." He places them on the bed.

"Your babies are almost grown up." Steve agrees as he finishes up one of his drawings from their afternoon out.

Loki feeds them, enjoying their excited meows as they realize what is coming. "They're helping me build up my magical stamina." He walks over to see what Steve is working on.

The sketch is of Loki sitting on their blanket in the park, it's especially detailed as he's included the dappling of the shade of the trees over his love.

It makes Loki smile. "When is your appointment tomorrow?"

"Nine." He sets aside the book and pulls Loki into his lap. "And my jogging buddy is likely going to be preoccupied, so I guess I can sleep in."

Loki kisses the top of Steve's head. "They have a good record. No website, but I suppose they are too new."

"Jen said that she really liked Murdock when she spoke to him in class. She hasn't steered me wrong yet." He wraps his arms around Loki's middle.

"Well you'll have to tell me all about it." His hand slides over the broad shoulders.

"We'll do lunch sometime or something." Steve promises. "Do you still want me to put on my uniform for you?"

Licking his lips, Loki gets a hungry look. "Yes please."

"Go make yourself comfortable on the bed." He pats Loki's ass to get him off his lap, then fetches his uniform and goes to the washroom to change. Loki lies down, hands behind his head. He waits with great anticipation. Steve steps out, he's gone all out, helmet, shield, and all.

"Hellooo, Captain."

"Loki." He uses his firm, commanding voice. "You shouldn't be there."

"No?" He gets up onto his elbows. "Then where should I be?"

"On your knees."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Loki slowly shifts forward until he is kneeling on the bed. "Like this?"

Steve gives him a look. "On the floor. You're not a prince, here."

He gets off the bed and slowly gets down on his knees.

Steve walks up and lifts his chin. "You've been bad. Hurt a lot of people."

Loki's heart is beating fast. "I have."

"I can't let you continue." Steve looks into his eyes.

He gives a haughty smile. "How do you plan on stopping me, Captain?"

"Any way I have to." He grabs Loki by the collar, lifting him. "If you surrender peacefully, I'll see you're treated fairly."

Long fingers splay out over the star. "And if I don't?"

Steve raises his eyebrows. "We'll do it the old-fashioned way."

"With a song and dance number?" Loki bats his eyes innocently.

Steve can't help it, he has to break character to laugh. "Loki!"

Green eyes shine with delight. "Too cheeky?"

"Just hilarious." He steals a kiss. "How physical do you want me to be? Hitting? Punching?"

He considers it. If he was still Jotun he would say all of it. But he isn't. "Slapping. Spanking. Treat me like the spoiled child Thor is."

Steve nods. It's obvious he's back in character by the posture of his shoulders. "Is everything a joke to you?"

Loki's smile turns sinister. "Yes. One giant horrendous joke."

Steve slaps Loki. "Killing people is never funny." He releases his hold, dropping Loki to the floor.

Loki shakes his head defiantly. He rises as though he were still a prince. "Your government seems to think so. Or do they have another reason for killing so many?"

"This isn't about their crimes. It's about yours." Steve tosses the shield aside to free both hands and grabs Loki by the wrists.

"And how do you plan on punishing me?"

"I plan to have you surrender. To me." Steve stares him down.

The firm set of the jaw, the focused eyes, the air of authority all have Loki's blood flowing. "And how shall I surrender...to you."

"On your knees." Steve forces Loki onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Loki smiles. "Tell me, Captain, how long have you been wanting to get me into this position?"

Steve places a hand on Loki's back. "Since I saw you. I've wanted you to surrender to me from the beginning."

He pushes up into the touch. "Too bad Iron Man interrupted"

"He does that." Steve rips off Loki's pants in one quick tug.

Loki gasps. His cock reacts as well, beginning to swell with eagerness. "Captain, how eager you are."

"It's not like you were going to do it." He spanks Loki hard. "I'm going to have you begging to surrender."

He cries out. Grabbing the sheets beneath him, Loki's breathing is heavy with desire.

Steve does it again. "I said beg."

"Please, Captain. Please let me surrender."

Harder. "Louder. Say it. Give yourself to me."

"Captain, please. I'm yours. I'm yours!" Loki's ass reverberates with pain. It feels amazing. "Take me!"

"I will." He grabs some lube from the bedside table and uses a finger to begin preparing Loki. "You are my prisoner Loki. I will never release you."

"Good." He looks over his shoulder at Steve. "Tony isn't going to interrupt again, is he?"

"God knows." Steve smirks, eyes bright against the mask. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." He unzips his trousers, freeing his cock, and lines it up. He thrusts in with one powerful move of his hips.

Loki's mouth opens in a silent scream. His back arches. "Steve!"

"Did I give you permission to call me that?" He spanks Loki's ass as he remains inside but unmoving.

He shakes his head violently. "I'm sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."

"That's better." He begins to move, slow but deep. "You are mine now. Understand?"

"Yes." Loki tries to remain still. "I am grateful."

Steve's thrusts begin to pick up speed. "If you are mine, you cannot harm others. Not anymore."

"Not even Thor?"

"No. You are my pet, Loki. My obedient prisoner. Disobedience will be punished." He pulls on Loki's hair, bringing his head up.

"Yes, Captain." His cock is begging to be touched, but he doesn't dare do so.

The thrusts get harder. "Will you be good for me, Loki?

"I'll try."

"Swear it."

He hesitates. "I swear I'll try."

"Good." His hand reaches round to stroke Loki's cock.

Loki whimpers out a moan of pleasure. "Thank you, Captain."

"You were obedient." He replies with a soft grunt. He won't be able to keep this up much longer, he's getting close.

Suddenly Loki yelps, shuddering with pleasure as his prostate is stimulated. His toes curl. "Fuck, yes! Right there!"

Steve continues to hit the spot. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Captain! Only you!" He cries out as semen shoots from his cock, splattering onto the bed.

Steve breathes in deeply, he's so close he can taste it. "Damn right." He gives in, thrusting through the orgasm until he finally collapses on Loki's back.

Loki falls forward. "Oh, Captain. Thank you very much."

"You are an excellent prisoner." Steve pulls off his helmet and kisses Loki's neck.

"And you are an excellent master." Loki turns his head for a kiss.

Steve kisses him gently. "I wasn't sure how rough to be plus it's weird being myself."

"Well you're very good at it." He rolls in place to make it easier to see Steve. "I prefer you without the helmet I think."

"That's because you love my hair. That's why your fingers are always in it." He winks.

Those fingers immediately go to the blond locks. "Hmm. You may have a point." His hand slides down and starts unfastening the suit.

Steve helps him, he's more than ready to have it off.

Soon they are naked and snuggling under the covers. "Next time we'll do your fantasy of having two of me."

"You'll spoil me." Steve warns teasingly as he bumps Loki's nose with his.

"You say that as though it's a bad thing." Loki twines his fingers with Steve's.

Steve chuckles. "I love you Loki soon-to-be-Rogers."

"Loki Frigguson Rogers." He gets a goofy smile. "I like it."

Steve kisses his forehead. "Will that make me Steve Rogers Frigguson?"

"Only in private company. The world needs Steve Rogers as he is." Loki nestles against the hero. "Maybe you'll find a wedding venue in Hell's Kitchen today," he teases.

"Maybe I'll run away with the lawyer, if he's pretty?" Steve teases back, his arms wrapping around his love securely.

"He won't be," Loki assures him. "Not as pretty as me at any rate."

Steve nods. "I'm sure you're right. No one's pretty as you."

"With the exception of you, my starlight." He kisses his lover's skin.

Steve kisses Loki's hair in return. "Sleep, night sky. I'll still love you tomorrow."

 

★✩★✩★

 

The blonde girl at the desk seems almost surprised to see him as he walks into the office. "I've an appointment to speak with Mr. Murdock?"

"You do? Uh."

A handsome man in sunglasses steps out of the back office. "Captain Rogers?"

Steve looks up. "Yes. Mr. Murdock, I presume?" He steps forward to offer his hand.

"That's correct." He sticks out his own hand about 5 inches to the left of Steve's. "Would you like some coffee or water?"

"I wouldn't say no to coffee." He shakes the lawyer's hand firmly.

"Karen?" The blonde woman jumps into action. "Please come in, Captain." He walks around his desk and sits.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet. I know you tend more to trial cases than consulting, but I hope you'll still be interested in my proposal." Steve notes the little details of Matt's desk, the compensations made for his blindness. It only makes him respect the man more. He's had to work twice as hard.

"How could I say no to Captain America?" He smiles softly. "Not to mention what little you told me has me intrigued." His voice is warm, a little gravelly. "I hate to ask, but my colleague is dying to meet you. Would you mind?"

Steve sighs but there's humour in it. "Never do. If you have a photo, I'll even sign it for your office."

"Good, because he's about to deliver your coffee."

Sure enough, a man with shoulder length blond hair comes in carrying a cup of coffee. "Holy smokes. It is you. Uh, Karen said... Here's your coffee."

"Captain Rogers, this is my partner Foggy Nelson."

Steve chuckles, putting the coffee down and offering his hand. "It's my pleasure."

"Wow."

"Foggy, don't you have that case?"

"Right. That case. It was an honor to meet you, Captain. Just... Loki? Do you know how much destruction he caused?"

"Foggy," Matt chastises.

"Loki." The Captain replies quietly. "Do you know the hell he lived to drive him there? Never judge people by a single moment of their life."

Foggy looks suitable embarrassed. "It was nice to meet you."

"I'm sure we'll talk again, soon. We'll have to take a photo with all your staff for the office." Steve smiles warmly.

His face lights up again. "That'd be great."

"I'll even sign it."

Once Foggy has left, Matt apologizes. "Now what did you need to discuss with me?"

"Are you familiar with my recent disassembly of shield to route out Hydra?" Steve leans forward, elbows on the table.

"I daresay everyone has." He cocks his head, inviting Steve to say more.

"One of the less known consequences of that is I freed one of their assassins from brainwashing and decades of enslavement." Steve pauses. "That man is James Barnes, my best friend."

Matt's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Is he being prosecuted for his crimes while under their control?"

Steve licks his lips. "Not so far, but he's told me he wants to be. You understand why I wanted to speak to a lawyer."

"He feels guilty. And if he can be found not guilty in the eyes of the law, that would go a long way in alleviating that guilt." He isn't surprised that such a man is Steve Rogers' friend.

"I'm not sure how to go about this. No one's come forward to press charges, I'm not sure he even legally exists right now. We could really use your help." He huffs out a breath and crosses his arms.

Matt gives a friendly, reassuring smile. "We'll figure it out together." They discuss the particulars of the case. A few times he makes Steve repeat those things that seem too fantastic even in this new world. "Well I think the best course of action would be for me to contact the Attorney General's office. I can see if we can make a deal, information about the criminal activities for immunity. Given the embarrassment of having many government areas with Hydra in it, I think they'll be more than happy to agree."

Steve nods. "I'm not sure if immunity would really soothe his guilt, though. I'll run it past him. Maybe bring him next time."

"Please. I would like to speak to him before doing anything." His mouth works as though preparing to say something. "If it's punishment Mr. Barnes seeks, I would guess that the press will more than do the job. Unless of course your boyfriend works his magic."

"He _is_ very good." Steve's voice goes soft, fond. "Why don't you come by the tower? I'm usually only around on weekends, but Loki and Bucky are both there every day. We could do lunch or something."

"I would like that. I don't often get to the Wall Street area. I can see how the other half lives for a change," he jokes.

"It might do you good to get to know the Avengers. If this case goes well, we may use you for more." Steve adds. "I could really use an honest lawyer."

The smile grows wider. "That's very kind of you. But I am a little confused. I would think Tony Stark would have a slew of lawyers at the Avengers' disposal."

Steve chuckles. "No offence to Tony, but I prefer my lawyer not be bloodthirsty."

"Then you are in the minority. And I should warn you, although we are very selective in our clients and always work within the law, we can be bloodthirsty, too." The corners of his mouth are curled up just a bit.

"As long as it's in the pursuit of justice." Steve can't help but smile.

"Then I think we'll be able to work together just fine. Now when can I meet my client?"

Steve shrugs. "What's your day looking like?"

"It's... pretty light actually."

"Want to do lunch, then?" Steve pulls out his phone to text Bucky to check if he's free.

"Uh sure."

"You don't have to humour me if you honestly don't want to." The text comes back as a positive. "You could bring your friends, too."

Matt reassures the Captain, "I was just taken by surprise. I figured your schedule would be tight."

"Actually, I purposefully keep it loose in case something comes up."

"Guess that's smart considering trouble could appear at any time. I'll ask Foggy and Karen if they're available." He leans in. "I have a sneaking suspicion they will become available even if they aren't."

Steve laughs. "I have found I have that effect on people."

"I'm not surprised."

"I hated it at first." Steve admits. "I've learned it has it's uses, though."

"I'm sure it does. Should we meet you at Stark Tower?" Matt knows Foggy and Karen will probably flip out when hearing about lunch. Given what he knows about Captain Rogers, he wants to give the man a chance to not experience that.

"Sure. Gives me a chance to cook." Steve smiles. "Any requests?"

"I'm sure whatever you prepare will be fine." He rises from his seat and offers his hand. "We'll see you then."

Steve shakes it. "I'll leave your name at the entrance desk. Come to floor 73."

As Steve walks away from the offices of Nelson & Murdock, he hears a loud, "No way!"

He tries not to laugh out loud.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Back at the tower, he finds Loki and lets him know what's up. "You joining us?"

"Am I allowed to? Does Mr. Murdock pass the not-too-handsome test?" he teases.

"You said I was the prettiest, so I'm not worried." Steve teases back with a kiss.

"Then I'd be happy to attend." Loki takes another kiss before returning to his laptop.

Steve strokes his hair. "Should I make my mac and cheese? Impress them?"

"Mmm. Definitely." Green eyes look up at him. "But if you really want to impress them, make your apple pie. Assuming you have time."

Steve looks at the time. "It's tight, but I think I can. See you for lunch." He kisses Loki's ear and heads back to the kitchen while shooting Bucky a text to join him.

Bucky puts on an apron and endures the teasing that brings from Carol. "Ma always wore an apron."

Carol grins. "I bet she wasn't half as messy as you are."

Steve just rolls his eyes and keeps peeling apples.

"That is true," Bucky admits. "Steve, what do you need me to do?"

"Buck, would you mind boiling some pasta? And Carol, I'll get you to chop veggie sticks if that's okay?" He's now chopping the apples into a bowl with his secret spice blend.

"You got it." The water is already boiling, so all Bucky has to do is put in the pasta and stir.

Carol is happy to help. She keeps teasing Bucky about how his apron doesn't make him a better cook.

"Maybe you wouldn't be teasing so much if the apron was all I was wearing." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

Steve finishes assembling the pie and gets it in the oven then starts his cheese sauce. It's really hard not to laugh at the two interacting.

Carol sticks out her tongue. "There'd just be more reason to laugh."

"Nope." Bucky insists, "You'd be all over me, wanting to undo my strings."

"Really, I wouldn't. I know what's there. Nothing worth going after in front of poor Steve here." She grins wickedly.

"Don't let me stop you." Steve laughs. "I've seen it all before."

"Oh really?" Carol looks between them.

"Army," Bucky reminds her. "Or do the ladies not have to shower in front of each other."

"Hey, a girl can have fantasies, okay?" Carol pouts.

"I would recommend you leave me out of those." Steve speaks nonchalantly, stirring his sauce. "You've met my fiancé."

Bucky nods. His demeanor has changed slightly, but it has changed.

Carol notices but decides to keep it to herself for now. "Can you actually cook like Steve here, Bucky? Or are you always just his second in command?"

"I dress better than he does. And I always had better luck with the dames." He shrugs. "At least until the super serum."

"Says the man in the apron." Carol shakes her head. "Clearly Steve just chose quality over quantity."

"Why thank you, Carol." Steve winks at her and starts preparing his pan to fry the chicken.

"And you, Colonel? What did you choose?"

"I only date men that can impress me." She smirks.

Bucky is gentleman enough not to mention that they didn't start dating until after they slept together. Or maybe he's just afraid of what jab she might come up with.

Carol gives Bucky a playful wink. "So far that's included aliens and presumed dead super soldiers."

He gives her a kiss. "Well you're the first girl I've dated since coming back."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "And I'm the only one you're going to need. Because I'm the best thing that'll ever happen to you."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Steve laughs. "Is this some sort of revenge for Lo' and I? I'm sorry!"

Carol giggles and kisses Bucky's nose before returning to the vegetables.

"That's exactly what this is." Bucky returns to the pasta. He gives a macaroni for Steve to taste. "Ready?"

"Mmhmmn." Steve nods with a lick of his lips. "Strain it and toss it in the casserole dish."

"Yes, Sir, Captain." Bucky salutes then does as he was told.

"Thanks." He stirs in the cheese sauce, tops with more cheese and tucks it in the oven with his pie. "You kids headed out again tonight?"

"Carols promised to take me flying."

"Plane or...?"

"Plane can't go as high as I want to." Carol grins.

"Anything else, Steve?"

"Why, do you need a quickie before our company arrives?" Steve teases.

"I do." Carol leans her elbow up on Steve's shoulder.

Bucky raises his hands. "I just wanted to know if you needed more help. But I am not turning down a quickie."

Carol winks at Bucky again. "C'mon. Steve knows what he's doing better than us." She wraps her arms around his elbow.

Steve shakes his head with a chuckle. "Play safe."

"Always." Bucky takes Carol downstairs to his room.

"Wow." Steve laughs to himself as he finishes in the kitchen. Things look good, so he sets the table and keeps checking the time.

Loki arrives before anyone else. "Smells delicious," he says just before giving Steve a kiss.

"Thank you." Steve pulls him closer, for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Apologies for the interruption, Sirs," JARVIS' voice says. "Your guests have arrived. They are on the elevator now."

"Mmn, thanks Jarvis." Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "Help me get everything to the table?"

"Of course." They are putting the last items down when the elevator door opens.

"Captain Rogers?" Matt's voice calls.

"We're here, come in." Steve replies.

Matt walks in holding onto Karen's arm. Foggy is trailing behind them.

"Welcome, please grab a seat. Bucky and Carol should be with us shortly." Steve pauses. "JARVIS, make sure they're on the way."

"Sir." The voice comes from above. All three visitors look up.

Loki steps forward. "Hello, I am Loki."

Matt sticks his right hand out. "Hello, Loki. It's nice to meet you. I'm Matt Murdock. The lovely lady guiding me is Karen Page. And the man who no doubt has an awed expression on his face is Foggy Nelson."

Loki takes his hand. "A pleasure." The former god can't help but notice how handsome the man is. His lips especially are very tempting. He makes sure to shake the hands of the other two.

Steve eyes Loki, judging his reaction, then smiles and offers drinks. "Wine? Beer? Water? Iced tea?"

They all request tea or soda. It is the middle of the day after all.

"Please sit," Loki offers. Then he goes to get the drinks.

The elevator opens again, Carol and Bucky walking in. Bucky is looking more than a little disheveled but Carol seems perfectly put together. "Sorry, we're not late, are we?"

Foggy's eyes grow big. He knows a beautiful woman when he sees one. And he's sure Matt knows it, too. Somehow Matt always knows.

Steve shakes his head. "Just sitting down, please." He gestures.

Bucky and Carol introduce themselves as Loki returns with the drinks.

Once everyone's seated, Steve makes sure that everyone gets some of everything. "You'll forgive me, I made Loki's favourite. It was the first real meal we ate together. Remember, love?"

"I do. I had never had anything like it. Though Steve didn't make it, so it wasn't as god as this."

"Loki took Steve's hand," Foggy narrates.

Matt smiles. "It's okay, Foggy. You don't have to tell me everything."

Carol teases. "You might make him sick if you narrate these guy's sappiness."

"She's not exaggerating," Bucky tells them.

"Shut up." Steve points his fork. "I know where you sleep."

Karen plays with her food. "It's a little strange though, you two getting together. I mean it's romantic and all. Star crossed lovers and all that. Still..."

"We are _not_ Romeo and Juliet," Loki says pointedly.

Matt chuckles. "Sounds like Karen touched a nerve."

Steve chuckles. "Loki hates that. Something about them being idiots who died."

"I didn't mean to imply that you're idiots," Karen says. "I just mean you were enemies. And now you're...lovers?"

"That's a little personal," Matt notes. "And not our business. Unless I do become your lawyer. In which case, I might need to know."

Loki chuckles.

"I'm pretty convinced." Steve shrugs at Loki. "But I'm not ashamed to say I love Loki. He's helped me to find myself."

"And Steve has helped me become a better man, certainly more forgiving. Not only of others but also of myself."

Matt can hear the love in their voices. "Well it's obvious you both care deeply for each other. But we aren't here to talk about you. We're here to talk about Sergeant Barnes."

Carol takes Bucky's hand and squeezes.

"Of course. Could you go through some of the options you told me for him?" Steve asks.

Bucky takes a breath. "I assume Steve told you the basics."

"Certainly." Matt turns his head in the direction of Bucky's voice. "I suggested we go to the Attorney General and trade information for immunity. If they decide to prosecute, well, I think we have a strong case for insanity."

"Insanity?" Bucky doesn't like the sound of that.

"What about the fact that he acted under duress? He had no choice in his actions." Carol quickly defends him.

The lawyer gives a reassuring smile. "I'm talking insanity in the legal sense not the clinical one. The duress he suffered made him unable to distinguish right from wrong." He goes on to explain that it's what the defense used on the boy involved in the 2003 sniper shootings.

"Uh, everyone but Ms. Danvers looks confused," Foggy tells him.

"Of course. None of you were here." Matt tells them about the case.

Steve considers it. "Basically, though, you're saying Buck's not criminally responsible for any of the things he's done?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Steve gives Bucky a meaningful look.

"But I did them," Bucky says. "I remember doing them."

Matt nods. "But you had no choice in the committing of them. Or was I given the wrong information." He pauses. "Were you in control of your actions, Sergeant Barnes? Did you kill those people knowing you were doing something wrong?"

Bucky slowly shakes his heads. (Foggy narrates that bit.) "I was given an order. I was just carrying it out."

"There you are then."

"Did he win?" Loki asks. "This Malvo person who used the defense."

"No," Foggy admits. "But his supposed brainwashing wasn't institutionalized like Bucky's."

Steve takes Loki's hand. "This isn't about winning, though. This is about repentance and justice."

Carol leans against Bucky. "You're sure you want this?"

"Actually, it's about winning," Matt says. "I believe that winning in this case equates to justice."

Bucky thinks about it. "I feel responsible."

Carol smiles gently. "You're _being_ responsible. It's pretty sexy." She twines their fingers together.

"Right. Before that escalates, how about we have some pie? I've received many threats and praises for my recipe." Steve rises in his spot.

"Sergeant Barnes," the blind lawyer continues as Steve goes to get the pie, "you may feel responsible, but in the eyes of the law I don't believe you are. If I may ask, are you seeing someone, a psychologist or psychiatrist to help you work through your feelings?"

Bucky nods. Remembering the man can't see, he says, "Yes," before Foggy can narrate.

Carol is cradling Bucky's flesh hand between her two. "What if he wants to help the community, like by becoming an Avenger? Paying it back?"

"That could only help," Matt replies. "And if those actions were aided by Loki's talents, I'm sure the public at large would forgive the Sergeant for any past wrongdoings."

Loki smirks. "Stroking my ego, Mr. Murdock? How very underhanded of you."

"I call it like I see it. Only, you know, not literally."

Karen laughs nervously.

Steve chuckles. "Lo', spin it, 'Cap's long lost friend found in Hydra custody. Saved and wanting to save others from a similar fate'."

"Brothers in arms reunited to fight the enemies of freedom," Loki adds. "I can work with that."

"You scare me," Foggy tells Loki.

The former god chuckles then thanks the man.

"I love you." Steve offers and kisses Loki's cheek.

"And I you."

"Aw." That is from Karen. "Maybe we should hire Loki to do the advertising for Nelson & Murdock."

"I doubt we could afford him," Matt tells her.

"We could work out a deal, I'm sure." Steve nudges Loki. "You could put them on your blog as having been with me, that'll give them some free press."

"Of course."

"That would be awesome." Foggy's view of Loki is suddenly changed.

"Really, the second my name is attached to you guys, business should pick up." He doesn't say it to brag, simply as a truth.

"Ah, the magic of Captain America." Carol gently elbows Bucky.

"It's true." Bucky confirms.

Loki nods. "I purposely am not mentioning Steve's favorite bakery's name in my blogs to ensure they don't get too popular."

Karen leans forward. "Really? What is it?"

"Smyth family bakery, in Brooklyn. They've been there since I was a kid." Steve smiles. "Bucky started me going there."

"Best bakery in Brooklyn," Bucky confirms.

"Remember how you used to always hit on Teresa Smyth but she'd always turn you down?" Steve teases.

"Finally wore her down." Bucky grins. It fades. "She hit me with her purse when I tried to kiss her."

"Should I be taking notes?" Carol smirks.

He squeezes her hand. "Nope."

Steve nods. "I remember the buckle caught you under the eye, you were bruised for a week."

Matt tries to steer the conversation back. "So Sergeant Barnes, are you okay with me proceeding? Should I make an appointment with the Attorney General?"

Bucky looks at Carol then at Steve. "What do you guys think?"

Carol meets his eyes. "Do what feels right."

Steve agrees. "I'll be with you til the end of the line."

"You aren't helping. You know that, right?" He sighs. "Do it. But if they prosecute, I want to plead guilty."

"Are you sure?" Matt asks.

"I'm sure."

"Well, if that happens, we'll try to get you a deal."

Karen interrupts. "Oh my God. This pie is amazing!"

Steve starts laughing. "Thank you, but we were talking about Bucky."

"Sorry. Sorry." She apologizes to everyone individually.

Bucky chuckles. "Don't worry about it." He turns to the lawyer in the sunglasses. "Do what you can. But I'm pleading guilty."

"Bucky..." Carol's voice is soft and she squeezes his hand. It's true that they're only getting to know each other, but she already hates this self loathing streak in him. She just wants to grab it and tear it out.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Matt says. "And this pie really is amazing."

Steve blushes. "Thank you. It was ma's recipe."

Loki thinks Bucky is being a fool, but he knows better than to say anything.

They finish the meal with a round of coffee and tea. Steve is a little nervous now he knows Bucky can be tried.

As though reading Steve's mind, Matt explains that if the federal government decides to prosecute Bucky, it would only be for the crimes surrounding the fall of SHIELD. "They have no evidence for anything done prior."

"That's a bit reassuring. I don't want to lose him again." Steve admits.

"Of course not." Matt smiles. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Foggy." His head moves towards his friend.

"I feel the same way," Foggy tells him.

Steve grimaces, certain painful memories surfacing. "It's not pleasant."

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Karen assures him. "Matt and Foggy are the best."

"Of course. Thank you." Steve smiles weakly, his eyes on Bucky.

Carol tries to get them to a lighter topic. "You guys are from Hell's kitchen. What do you think of your masked vigilante? The devil or whatever."

"He saved my life," Karen tells her. "I'd be dead if not for him."

Foggy nods. "Daredevil. I wasn't sure of him at first, but now I know he's trying to help the community the best he can."

"Tony extended him an open invite at our last press conference." Steve points out. "Think he'd want to be an Avenger?"

Matt smiles. "Doubt it. He seems to keep to Hell's Kitchen. Doubt he'd feel comfortable down here with you super powered folks."

"Have you met the Avengers? Half our team don't have powers. Just skills they use very well." Steve's argued this many times.

"So far, we've met one." Matt smiles in the direction of the Captain. "And I'm still not quite sure how that happened."

"Jen Walters. I believe she was a guest speaker for one of your classes?" Steve shrugs. "Happens to be Bruce Banner's cousin and was giving me long distance advice over the phone. She suggested I try someone closer to home."

Matt remembers her fondly. "She's an excellent lawyer. I'll have to ring her up and thank her."

"She had a lot of nice things to say about you, too." Steve smiles.

"Just to be clear, I work for you and Sergeant Barnes, not the Avengers." Matt doesn't know enough about the organization to know whether he wants to or even can represent them.

"Currently, yes. I'll be handling all expenses personally." Steve nods.

"I can bill you hourly for this matter. And then if you are pleased with my work, we can continue with that, or you can put us on retainer."

"Sounds perfect." Steve looks over to Bucky.

Still holding Carol's hand, Bucky nods. He's going to have a lot to talk about with the psychiatrist.

Carol gives him a light squeeze and whispers. "I'm here."

He turns and presses his forehead to hers. She wraps her other arm around him in a hug.She wraps her other arm around him in a hug. 

"It's settled then." Matt sets his napkin on the table.

 

"So it seems. Thank you for humouring me." Steve gives an embarrassed smile.

Loki squeezes his hand. "I'm afraid you'll have to excuse me. I must return to work. It was nice meeting you all." His eyes again focus on Mr. Murdock's lips. He rises, accepting everyone's good-bye's, and leaves.

Steve watches after him for a moment with a proud smile. "He's worked so hard to better himself, to be a good man."

The table is silent. No one knows how to reply. Matt finally says, "I'm actually surprised that Loki hasn't been prosecuted."

"He was. Just not on this planet." Steve looks over at his guests. "He's living out a death sentence."

"Then it's a good thing he has you," Matt says.

Foggy doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't say anything.

"His race lives thousands of years, he has maybe 50." Steve looks at his hands, not pointing out Loki chose his punishment.

Matt nods. "We should probably get going ourselves."

"No tour?!" Foggy blurts out.

Steve chuckles. "I don't mind. I'll even introduce you to the gang."

Foggy is a few shades red. "That'd be great."

"As long as we aren't taking you away from anything important," Matt says. His voice as even as before.

"We're good. As long as we're done by 3, I'll make it back to Washington at a decent time." Steve is more and more amused by their dynamic.

Karen looks hopeful. "We can do that."

"Steve, do you need us or can Bucky finally show me the gym as he's been promising?" Carol nudges Bucky playfully.

"Go ahead. Stay out of trouble." Steve points at them before turning back to his guests. "Why don't we start at the top and work our way down to the door?"

"That'd be great." The huge smile on Foggy's face confirms it.

Steve chuckles. "Alright. Into the elevator, we'll start at the roof."

Matt stands and waits for someone to help him navigate. It ends up being Steve who offers his arm. "Mr. Murdock."

"Thank you. And please call me Matt." He takes Steve's arm and allows himself to be guided.

"Of course, Matt." Steve smiles warmly. "May I ask a personal question?"

"You may." He knows they are in the elevator when the Captain turns them around.

"What drew you to law?" Steve asks after directing the elevator to go to the roof.

"My father. He was a boxer. He wanted me to use my head and not my fists."

"You could've been a doctor. Or a teacher. That doesn't say why law." Steve pauses. "Do you ever box? I'm a fan, myself."

"A story for another time." Matt continues. "Sometimes I hit a bag, but boxing is a bit out of my ability."

"Something about you suggests to me the only things out of your limits are the things you decide to leave there." The elevator stops and Steve leads them out. It's basically a large helicopter pad but the view is amazing.

Karen and Foggy are dutifully impressed and say so. Matt enjoys the breeze.

"We do emergency landings here, hospital choppers, Thor visits." Steve's voice is amused on the last.

"Is Thor here?" Karen asks, excitement in her voice. Matt chuckles as Foggy looks a bit jealous.

"Sorry, I think he left this morning." Steve apologizes before muttering under his breath about everyone wanting Thor.

That only makes Matt chuckle more. "Is that a hint of jealous in your voice?"

"Maybe a little." Steve smiles. "Shall we see some of the R&D floors?"

"That'd be great." They go back into the elevator and take a short ride.

Steve explains the type of work is done on each floor, but doesn't take them right inside a lab until they get to Tony's. "You busy, Tony?"

The billionaire doesn't look up from the bit of robotry he's working on. "Yes."

Steve sighs. "Stark, please."

Tony's head comes up. "Wha-- oh, hello." He straightens.

"Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, Karen Page. My new lawyers. Giving them a tour so they understand the facility that Bucky is recovering in." Only a bit of a stretch.

"How do you do, Mr. Stark." Matt speaks assuming the others are starstruck.

"Busy, as always. Still." He waves. "Wait. Weren't you the ones with the Fisk trials, right?"

"You have a good memory."

"Karen just gave a little curtsy. It was adorable."

Tony shrugs. "I do that. Sometimes."

"He loved the case." Steve chuckles. "Followed every detail."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." There is the slightest hint of bitterness in Matt's voice.

"Enjoyed is a strong word." Stark picks up a piece and looks at it. "There were a lot of people paid off."

Steve chuckles. "You should've heard his cursing."

"Corruption has always been part of Hell's Kitchen. It's only flourished since the Battle of New York." Matt turns to the man next to him. "Steve, you asked me why I became a lawyer. That's a big reason."

"Between you and the devil, I think Hell's Kitchen will be okay." He looks over at Tony. "But never be afraid to call if you need help."

Tony agrees. "We could set you up with security. Even call in an Avenger or two."

Karen and Foggy exchange a look. Matt thanks him but says it won't be necessary.

Steve smiles. "Offer still holds. Let's let Tony get back to his work." He eyes the robotics suspiciously.

Foggy nods. "Yeah. Of course. It was nice to meet you, Tony. I bet whatever you're working on is super cool."

Tony smirks. "It certainly is. Don't let the old man bore you." He waves.

Steve rolls his eyes. "C'mon." He leads the way to where Bruce works. Karen and Foggy travel in their wake, they're eyes darting at the various screens and things.

"Hey, what you up to?" Steve gently puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Foggy leans in to whisper in Matt's ear. "It's Bruce Banner."

Bruce looks up. "Playing with some new biochemistry to keep vampires away. Who are your friends?"

Steve introduces them. "Giving them the grand tour."

Karen furrows her brow. "So the vampire thing really was real?"

Steve nods. "Still recovering. I'm only about 85% right now."

Foggy frowns. "Great. Like we didn't have enough to worry about."

Matt gives a small smile. "As far as I know, there aren't any vampires in Hell's Kitchen. I think we'll be fine."

"No offense, but they tend to go after bigger targets." Steve smiles.

"Oh none taken," Karen assures him. "I am more than happy to be a small target."

"Teeny tiny," Foggy adds.

Matt smiles at that. "Are you making any progress, Dr. Banner?"

"Not currently." Bruce sighs. "I was really hoping Tony's nanobots will do the trick."

Steve frowns. "I'm not sure anything added to my blood will stop them."

"Perhaps a new suit that protects your neck and can't be penetrated by their teeth." Matt realizes they probably already thought of that. But it's too late. He's already suggested it.

"They just removed my clothing last time." Steve points out.

Karen's eyebrow rises at that. She can't help but run her eyes over him, wondering what that looked like.

"That must have been very traumatic." Matt gives Steve's arm a sympathetic squeeze.

"Loki saved me." Steve replies. "I knew he would."

Bruce nods slowly. "He destroyed an entire vampire clan for you."

Foggy whistles. "Remind me not to piss him off."

Karen smirks. "Well if one of us was going to anger him, it would most likely be you."

"But he also saved six other victims." Steve looks aside, tired of constantly defending his lover.

"It was a stupid joke. Sorry." Foggy feels very uncomfortable now.

"What Foggy is trying to say is that we're all thankful he was there to ensure Captain America is still around." Matt offers.

"Definitely," Karen agrees.

Steve huffs a laugh. "I know I'm the only one who believes in him. But as long as I do, I know he has a chance to be his best self."

"He's very different now." Bruce offers. "I like to think of him as a friend."

"He seemed very pleasant at lunch," Matt confirms. "I look forward to getting to know him better."

"Yeah. Right. What he said." Foggy is frantically trying to dig himself out of the hole he made.

"I won't go into details, but should he ever be tried here, he would also be able to use your defense for Bucky." He squeezes Bruce's shoulder. "Thank you."

Bruce nods and pats Steve's hand.

That has Matt intrigued, but he figures now is not the time to seek more information. "We don't want to take any more of your time, Dr. Banner. Thank you for meeting us."

"Thank you for taking interest." Bruce gives an awkward smile as they leave.

Steve debates with himself a bit before deciding to take them to see Loki in the PR area. Natasha is with him. "Oh God. What are you two planning?"

"A double date." Loki winks at him then takes his hand. "The Sarah Rogers Foundation asked if you could do a promotional video. I didn't think you'd mind given the cause."

"Not in the least." He kisses Loki's fingers. "When?"

"They want to post on Thursday before the charity event." He sees the others. "Forgive my manners." Loki introduces them to Natasha.

"Wow, you are such an inspiration," Karen tells her.

Natasha winks. "Nah, just a wolf in a sheep skin coat."

"I'm sure there's more to you than that," Matt says. He holds out his hand.

Natasha takes it lightly. "That really depends who you ask." She studies him for a moment.

His head tilts almost as though studying her. 

"Don't start, Tash." Steve knows her look.

Foggy is staring at her. "No. Start. You are more than welcome to start."

Karen hits his shoulder.

"Well." Natasha smirks. "I was just wondering why he was favouring his right side."

"I fell down some stairs. I'm blind. It happens."

That makes Loki study him more carefully, too.

"Of course." She doesn't believe him, but she doesn't sound like or say it.

Steve shakes his head. "Stop there. He's a guest."

"And as a guest, we certainly don't want to overstay our welcome." Matt offers a pleasant smile. "You sound busy. And, Steve, I know you wanted to head off. I think it's time we returned to the grimier side of Manhattan."

Foggy looks disappointed but doesn't say anything. Karen silently agrees with Matt, her eyes almost defiant.

"If you're sure." Steve smiles at them all. "We can finish another time."

Karen tells him they're sure.

Steve leads them back down to the front entrance. "Thank you for coming. It really encourages my faith in you guys."

"You're very welcome. I'll make an appointment with the Attorney General and be in touch once I've spoken to her."

Foggy hails a cab and waits for the men to finish.

"Thank you, Matt. I'm trusting you with one of my most important people. Please take care of him." Steve gently holds Matt's arm.

"I'll do my best. But I can't do it alone. I will need his help." He squeezes Steve's arm. "He won't find absolution in the courts."

"I know, but this is what he wants." Steve sighs. "I'd do anything for him."

"Is he seeing anyone, a psychiatrist?"

"Yeah, I've set him up with one." Steve nods.

"Good. Hopefully that will help. I'll contact you soon." Matt gets into the cab with the others, and they drive off.

"Are we sure we want to be Captain America's lawyers?" Karen asks.

"I don't have a reason to say no," Matt tells her. "He seems like a good man. I think we'll be fine."


	83. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki goes home. Bucky is starting to remember what that's like.
> 
> Bucky/Carol

Steve heads back up to his room, to pack for his trip home. But he shoots off a text to Bucky so he can say good bye. Ten minutes later, Bucky knocks on his door. "The sharks all leave?"

"Sharks?" Steve looks over.

"The lawyers."

"You're the one who wanted a trial." He crosses his arms.

"They don't seem to agree." Bucky leans against the doorframe. "If they give me immunity, that's basically saying I got away with all of it."

Steve looks at him. "You weren't responsible for any if it. It wasn't something you chose."

"Yeah." He looks around. "So you're heading back."

"I am." Steve steps forward. "Will you be okay?"

He smiles. "Yeah." His eyes lose focus as he thinks of Carol. "I'm going to be just fine."

Steve pulls him into a tight hug. "I'll miss ya. Jerk."

"Back at ya, punk. Don't do anything stupid."

"Nope, I'm leaving it all here." Steve chuckles.

Bucky wraps an arm around him. "Need help with your bag?"

"Please." Steve hoists it up then he leans against Bucky. "Remember you're my best friend, right?"

"I remember."

"Good. Keep remembering it. Because it's true, whatever happens, til the end of the line."

"Til the end of the line," Bucky agrees with a squeeze.

Steve smiles feeling strangely relieved.

Bucky walks him down to the garage.

Steve gives him one last good hug before getting in. "No sudden pregnancies while I'm gone."

"Don't worry. This girl is well prepared."

"Even for you? I'm impressed. I didn't know condoms came that small." Steve grins.

"Fuck off."

Steve laughs and gets into his car. "Love you. See you next week."

Bucky salutes him then goes back inside, heading to the gym where he left Carol.

 

★✩★✩★

 

When he gets back, Bucky finds Carol bench pressing easily double her own weight. The best part is that she's in short shorts and a sports bra as she does it.

He leans against the wall and stares. "Need a spot?"

"Wouldn't hurt." She replies without looking.

Bucky moves to stand at her head. He puts his hands beneath the bar, moving with it but not touching it. She looks up at him and winks. They do another set of presses before she puts the bar on it's rests and sits up to grab her bottle of water.

"Very impressive, Colonel."

She smiles and invites him to sit with her on the bench. He sits, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"Steve's good?"

"Yeah. He just left."

"And you?" She takes his hand.

He shrugs. "Lawyer seemed nice enough I guess. Not sure I trust him though." He shrugs again. "Could be just because he's a lawyer."

"Not that." She puts her chin on his shoulder. "You. You really want to go on trial? Will that really help?"

Bucky thinks about it. "Not sure how else to atone."

"You think this will make up for it?" She looks up into his eyes. "No one will even know it's going on. There won't be people there to hate or forgive you."

"I'll be there."

She nods. "So will I, if this is really what you want." She kisses him.

He looks into her eyes. "Is it weird that being with you is making me change my mind?"

"You're considering the consequences. You could be locked up a long time." She looks away.

Bucky takes her hand. "So how do I pay for my crimes?"

"I think..." She considers carefully. "I think this is the right choice because of how you feel about it. Besides, do I not send villains into the justice system regularly? Isn't that what you want? Justice? But what will you do, you want to be guilty, but from the details I've heard, you probably won't be."

He plays with her fingers. "Then I guess I'll have to find another way to get justice or absolution or..." He takes a breath. "I almost wish I still believed in God. Then I could just go to confession."

"You could believe in me." She offers though she doubts he'll take it.

He smiles. "Still not sure you're real yet."

"What about finding the families, making reparations?" She brings his hand to her lips. "Money or services."

His head shakes. "Makes their deaths cheap. No money or service could make up for what I did."

"True, but it would show that you're sorry."

"Is that what you'd get from it if I killed your father and came back offering reparations?"

"I'd probably thank you." She shakes her head, not really having meant to say that.

"Really?"

She blushes softly. "Not my dad's biggest fan. I'm a bad example. But do the trial, seek out the families, and maybe..." She pauses.

Bucky squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You couldn't know." She squeezes back. "But, as I was thinking, you should become an Avenger with me. You could do dozens of good deeds for each bad."

He nods. "You know what I hate most about Loki? He doesn't seem to feel any guilt at all. He's just...fine with what he did."

She tilts her head. "Or maybe he just doesn't carry it on the surface like you? Maybe he doesn't trust you to share his pain?"

The answer surprises him. "You ridin' the pro-Loki train now?"

"I'm riding the 'hold my judgment until I know better' train. I will point out his community service. And I heard, at the party, he attends a group for prisoners of war." Carol leans against him as she speaks, voice getting softer.

"That last one is true," he admits. "At least that's where he says he goes on Tuesday nights."

"Ask Sam." She points out.

"Don't really care enough to."

"Why do you have such a hate on for him?" She pulls herself into his lap.

"He took Steve."

Bucky can't believe he just admitted that. He finds he can't look up into her eyes. He's afraid she'll see.

"Oh. Oh honey." She pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I'm a selfish bastard, right?"

"No." She strokes his hair. "You'll be the one pushing him away if you keep it up, you know."

He presses his head against hers. "I know. I just can't seem to help myself."

"You scared?" Her arms move around his shoulders.

He nods, holding her tighter.

She tries to sooth him. "Steve won't leave you. Look how hard he worked to get you back. He loves you."

"Yeah." Just not the way Bucky wanted. But he can't admit that to her.

She suspects, she doesn't want to pick at that wound though. "Plus you have me, now. Does that help?"

He finally looks at her. "More than you'll ever know."

Smiling at him, she smooths the hair back from his face. "You are a good man, Bucky Barnes. I hope one day, you'll see it."

He kisses her, needing to feel the reality of her. She kisses back, pressing full against him.

Finally he gets the nerve to ask the dreaded question. "When do you have to leave?"

"Do you want me to rush it so I can come back to you sooner?" She gently teases.

"I want you to stay as long as possible then come back as soon as possible."

"I should go Wednesday. But I'll be back the following Monday. To apartment hunt." She kisses his forehead. "Can I use your bed while I'm here?"

"You can use my everything."

Carol laughs. "Promises, promises."

"I'll even buy more condoms," he tells her.

"What if I'm not after your cock?" She asks. "What if I want your heart?"

"You know what they say about that." He touches her tummy. "The fastest way is through the stomach."

"That only applies to people who can't punch through a ribcage." She grins playfully.

"Oh ha ha." He grins back. "Is that your subtle way of telling me you can't cook. 'Cause I don't care about that."

"That's my not so subtle way of saying I could totally kick your ass, Barnes." And that, she decides, is the perfect time for a kiss. He doesn't complain.

"Admittedly, I can't cook either." She laughs.

Bucky laughs with her. "We'll just make Steve cook for us."

She nods. "Or get take out. I'm great at ordering pizza."

"There ya go. Problem solved."

"I don't have problems. Well. Maybe one." She winks.

"Do I even want to know?" he teases.

"His name is Bucky Barnes." She leans in to whisper. "He's trying to steal my heart."

"Steal? Is that why you're trying to steal his?" He nuzzles his nose against her hair.

"I'm taking it by force." She chuckles.

"Well that explains it." He kisses her.

She kisses back, again and again.

His kisses travel down her neck. "Mmm. Even your sweat tastes good."

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I'm amazing."

"You are. And so humble." He runs his teeth over her skin. "And delicious."

She laughs softly. "Are you trying to seduce me, sergeant?"

"Aren't I always?" He looks into her eyes. "You have no idea how much I needed this. Needed you."

She smiles warmly. "I'm glad we found each other. More so, if it helps you."

He gives her his best smile. "So how many of those condoms do we have left?"

"Three or four. You got plans?" She nuzzles his cheek.

His fingers stroke her thigh. "We're gonna need another box before you leave."

She nods. "We can pick some up while we're out tonight."

He traces the edge of her shorts against the skin of her thigh.

She looks down at his fingers. "I could use a shower." Her eyes dart back up to his.

He stands, picking her up as he does. "Then let's get you a shower."

"I can walk, you know." She's amused. "Or are you afraid I'll disappear if you let go?"

"Maybe I just wanna feel manly." He shrugs. "But I can put you down if you so order, Colonel."

"Oh, honey, you don't have to carry me to feel manly. You're more than enough man for two women." She wraps her arms a little tighter around his neck, giving him permission.

"Gym showers or mine?"

"The condoms are up there. Plus maybe we could make a stop in the bed first." She licks her lips.

He smiles. "I was hoping you'd say that." He takes her to the elevator and asks her to push the button to his floor.

She does before securing her arm around him again. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted."

He was always good at that. He was just never good at actually wanting them for more than a month at a time. But Carol is different. He can feel it in his bones.

They finally get to the room. Carol won't let go when Bucky tries to put her down and they end up falling into a heap on the bed. She pulls him on top of her and kisses him slowly. His shirt comes off first. Their shoes get kicked off. It isn't particularly elegant or sexy, but it gets the job done. Then he shifts until he's between her legs, his mouth covering hers as he grinds against her.

Carol groans. "Off, off, off. I'm too impatient for your teasing right now." Her hands fumble at his pants.

Hurried movements get him naked and her only in her sports bra. "You keepin' that on?" he asks as he puts on a condom.

"Nope." She decides, pulling it off. Her rosy nipples practically beg for attention as she leans back against his pillows.

"God damn you're beautiful." His mouth immediately works to harden one of those luscious nipples as his hand slides down between her legs. He can't resist dipping his finger inside her.

"Bucky." Another groan escapes, she can't help it. His fingers are welcomed with extra wetness. And his mouth? "Your tongue should be outlawed."

His lips smile around her nipple. His finger comes out of her pussy and into her mouth. As he watches her suck on it, he pushes his cock into her. "Fuck you feel so good."

She wraps her arms tongue around that finger, savouring her taste over that of his skin. Her fingers dig into his back, silently asking for more.

Bucky starts slow and deep. But soon he needs more, too, and starts hammering into her as he presses his mouth to her neck. The headboard pounds against the wall to his insistent rhythm.

"Buck." She's arching against him, moaning and crying his name. Her hands reach for his, clasping tight.

"Carol," he gasps back. He thrusts harder as his semen fills the condom. She screams out her pleasure at those last thrusts, legs clutching him right against her. His breath is hot against her neck. He raises his head to look at her. "It's like you were born for me."

"I doubt it. You wouldn't ask for a girl with a brain." She grins lazily.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You think you know me that well?"

"Says the man who just claimed I was made for him." She lightly punches his flesh shoulder before she continues gently. "No, I think you would've asked for Steve Rogers and been left terribly disappointed."

His face changes, and he rolls off of her. "Is that what you think?" She isn't wrong.

She sits up, leaning over him. "I don't think you're gay, if that's what you're worried about. I just know you've never loved anyone more." She leans in to kiss him gently. "I need it to be clear. I am not, nor will I ever try to be a female Steve."

"I know that." He looks lost, young. "I should have died that day. I've wished and wished I had died that day. And until you, Steve was the only good thing I could see being alive for."

"I'm glad you didn't." She kisses him slowly, tenderly. "If only so I can watch you give Loki an aneurism."

He's confused now. "I'm pretty sure we just piss each other off."

"Too bad. I sort of like him. He suggested that I might like to meet you." She trails her fingers over his lips and down his throat.

"Pretty sure he was hoping this would happen and not because he wants to see me happy."

Carol considers. "But you being happy would make Steve happy, wouldn't it? Wouldn't his lover want that?"

"Jesus now you're thinkin' like him. Yeah. Fine. Okay? I should be grateful. I get it."

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm just saying maybe he's not all bad?"

He looks at her. "But you want me to give him an aneurism."

"No, I just think it's funny that you do. Jeez, had they not I invented sarcasm yet in the 40s?" She begins to tickle him playfully.

"Hey. Stop. Sto-o-op!" he squeals between fits of laughter. He grabs her hands. "If you don't stop, I'm tickling back."

She licks her lips with a smirk. "Have I found the great Winter Soldier's true weakness?" She attempts to start tickling again.

He makes good on his promise and tickles back. Giggling, she cuddles against him as much as she can to reduce available tickling area. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. "So the moral of the story is that I should live and let live when it comes to Loki. Is that it?"

"Please. Because you know Steve is going to insist on double dates. And I want to have fun with you. And them, I guess." She nuzzles his neck.

"He started it." Bucky doesn't even care that he sounds like a kid.

She gives him a look. "Well, it is strategically advantageous. Especially when dealing with a stronger foe."

He pouts. "But I don't wanna." He touches her nose. "Maybe if you gave me the proper incentive. Especially after that crack about him being stronger."

"Lover, I meant that _you're_ stronger." She bites towards his finger. "He's terrified of you. Who else has as much power over Steve?"

That makes him smile. "Yeah. You're right. I knew I was keeping you around for a reason." He pulls her closer. "Other than the amazing sex, your hot body, and the way you make me feel."

"To remind you Loki's so scared of your power over Steve that he had to find you an incredible distraction?" She lifts an elegant brow.

"Yep. That about sums it up, my incredible distraction."

Carol smiles. "You know how to win his little game, right?"

He wrinkles his nose. "Are you going to tell me I have to be super nice to him?"

"Hell no. You keep that bastard jealous." She tilts her head and points a finger. "But don't get jealous, yourself."

"Easier said than done. But I like how you think."

"I could probably help with that. I've got lots of reasons for you to not be jealous. Here's two." She sits up, cupping her breasts with spread fingers.

"Two very good reasons," he says, staring.

"You just gonna stare?"

He smiles. "Are you giving me permission to touch?"

"I am. You man enough to take it?" She smirks.

Bucky puts his hands on Carol's hips. He slowly moves them up over her torso until he rests his hands over hers.

She slips her hands out and on top of his, squeezing. "I love the way you touch me."

"No more talk of Steve and Loki. I just want to concentrate on you." He sits up just enough to lick a stripe up her neck. "You can fly me to a store to get more condoms?"

She laughs. "Really? Really? Can't you just go borrow some?"

Bucky shrugs. "We've still got a couple left. They should last until our flight."

"Or we could get creative."

His eyebrows rise. "Sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?"

She shrugs. "Mouths. Fingers. I'd say ass, but I think we'd both prefer a condom for that."

Bucky shrugs at the condom comment. "Don't matter to me. I kind like the thought of filling your ass." He strokes her lips with his thumb.

She flicks her tongue out over it. "I've never done it before, but I've been curious."

"I'll be gentle. At least until you beg for more."

She laughs but soon she sobers. "Do we need... Um...something? Because it's not wet?"

"We do. Some vaseline or olive oil usually does the trick." There were several girls who didn't trust he'd pull out in time and would only let him take them in the ass.

"You've done this before, then." She instantly relaxes. "I'll let you take command this time, Sergeant."

"I have. I promise to take good care of you, Colonel." He kisses her gently.

As they pull apart, she looks into his eyes. "How do you want me?"

"You wanna do this now? Are you sure?" He strokes her cheek.

"Either that or shower and go play video games a while." She leans into his touch.

He takes another kiss. "Hands and knees is the most comfortable from what I understand." He slaps her ass.

"Ooh!" She squeaks. "You don't deserve my ass." But she still rolls off of him and onto her hands and knees.

Bucky gets the vaseline from his nightstand. It's good for jacking off with, too, as well as soothing the skin around the metal. He coats his cock though it's still flaccid. He adds more to his fingers. "We'll take it slow." He kisses her spine as he keeps his touch around her anus.

"I trust you." She looks back at him over her shoulder.

He slowly breaches her with a finger.

She takes a deep breath. "It's strange." She flexes a little in her attempt to get used to it.

"Just try to relax." He slowly moves his finger in and out. "If you don't like it, I'll stop."

She rolls her shoulders. It feels a bit better as he keeps moving. "It's getting better. Like I said, it's just a bit strange."

Bucky kisses her neck and massages her breast. Feeling her like this is starting to get him excited. He adds a second finger inside of her.

Carol groans and it's a much happier sound this time. She's starting to move toward his fingers. "Bucky... The first time I touched myself, I had a picture of you. And as I slid them in, I imagined they were yours. Your strong, skilled fingers. And now?" She shivers.

"Now they are. Life's funny like that." He's carefully scissoring his fingers to stretch her.

"Life's wonderful, you mean. Oh. Buck. That's starting to feel really good." Her fingers curl into the sheets.

He adds a third finger. "Just wait until it's my cock."

Her back arches as she takes him in. "I'm trying to. But you. Oh."

He's hard and wanting now. Hoping he's stretched her enough, he pulls out his fingers. Then he gets into position behind her. His cock is placed just at her entrance.

"Please, Bucky. I need you inside. I want you to fill me in every possible way." Her fingers grip the sheets even tighter as she waits.

He slowly pushes in as he strokes her back. "Carol. Beautiful, strong Carol."

She cries out softly. It's tight, a little painful at first. The sheets rip in her grip.

Bucky continues slowly. When he's halfway in, he pulls out just a bit then pushes in again.

That helps. Carol breathes deeply with her eyes shut. "Bucky."

"Right here, doll. I'm right here with you." He pulls back and pushes in more, again and again until he's fully sheathed. 

"Unh." She feels unfamiliarly full but it's not terrible, and actually it's feeling slowly better. "I think I like you better in my pussy, but I'll let you impress me before my final decision."

He smiles. "I like me better in your pussy, too. But this has its benefits." Namely there is no possibility of getting her pregnant.

"I suppose." She leans her head forward, stretching her neck. "You planning to move or is this an endurance test?"

"I was planning on moving but now I'm thinking I may wait." He doesn't. Slowly he pulls out almost to the tip then pushes in again. He keeps a smooth rhythm as he goes.

It feels better and better with each stroke. "You _are_ skilled, I'll give you that." She reaches a hand back to squeeze his ass.

"Glad you approve." He keeps a steady beat. "Still can't help but notice you aren't getting as much pleasure out of it."

"It's good, but it's not fireworks you know? Maybe because it's so gentle?" She rocks back against him.

"That I can fix." He pushes in harder with each thrust, holding her hips.

It does feel better. She moans loudly. "That helps. Oh, it helps." She moves her hand from his ass to her clit. She rubs in time with Bucky's strokes. That really helps. It helps him, too. He licks his lips and starts grunting each time he enters her.

"Bucky. Buck." Her cries are getting louder, steadier, as she gets closer. "Oh, fuck me, you're so good."

"Then come, damn it." He fulfills his own request before she does. His semen pumps into her as he continues to thrust.

Carol groans and lets herself be overwhelmed by the sensations. She falls forward as her orgasm hits and sends tremors racing through her. Bucky kisses along her spine as she enjoys herself.

She finally catches her breath and lets out a quiet laugh. "If we do that again, I think I want a vibrator."

"If? So jury is still out?" He continues to kiss the back of her neck.

"It wasn't bad." She turns her head for a kiss. "Just not my first choice. Not as strong an orgasm."

"That's fine with me. Like I said, I prefer your pussy. Less prep involved." He kisses her ear then asks what she wants to do for dinner.

"Let's have a picnic on the roof." She rests her head on her arms.

"Sounds fun." For now he's content exploring her back.

"Then I'll take you flying." She promises.

"Maybe we should fly first so I don't puke."

She laughs. "Fine but we bring the picnic basket to wait for us up there."

"It's a date." He presses his chest against her back. "You're amazing. I know you know that, but I want you to know that I know that."

"You sound a little like you're falling in love, sergeant Barnes" she sighs. "Is that a good plan?'

"Probably not," he admits. "But I'm the king of bad plans, so it's okay for me."

"Mmn. Let me roll over so I can encourage it." She shifts to look up at him.

"Hi." He smiles as he looks into her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." She smiles up at him. "How about you pretend we're in love and you kiss me like you mean it."

Bucky isn't sure he needs to pretend. He leans over her but doesn't make contact, not yet. He barely brushes her lips with his. Then he goes in again, his tongue touching them before his lips do. She opens her lips to him, her own tongue meeting his, sliding against it. Her fingers move into his hair, holding him in place, refusing to let the kiss end until they're both breathless.

Needing to breath, he finally releases her kiss. "Did I convince you?"

She smiles slowly. "I'm having trouble remembering I only met you three days ago. Haven't we been here like this forever?" Her hand gently scratches his head.

"I wish." He kisses her again, wanting this to be his future. "You better get a big place. I plan on being there a lot."

"Promise?" She almost offers to let him move with her, but she's stayed by the small rational part of her brain that screams it's too soon.

"Promise. At least until you get sick of me." He gives her a cocky smile.

"Too late." She teases and steals another kiss.

Her act hurts. "Well, it was good while it lasted."

She starts to giggle. "Why were the history books missing so much about how funny and adorable you are?"

"Because history books are boring. Just a bunch of dates. No personality." He kisses her neck.

"True enough. I read this one biography on Steve. It was totally off on both of you." She tips his head up so she can meet his eyes. "Never once mentioned you were a sex god."

"Well that would obviously be too racy. Good girls supposedly didn't do this back then. Just one of several reasons I'm familiar with the back door." He winks. "She could still claim to be a virgin for a future husband."

"Poor girls, never got the full Bucky experience." She wraps a leg around his. "I feel I'm getting further and further from that shower."

He laughs. "Here. Let me help you." Bucky stands and picks her up. "With your permission, Colonel."

She laughs along. "Granted."

He carries her to the shower and gently sets her down. He turns the shower on and lets the water warm up.

"You're such a gentleman." She smiles as she leans against the wall.

"All ready for you, ma'am." He holds his hand out to her.

"What do you want?" She laughs, taking his hand to pull him in with her. "You'll get it if you keep this up."

"You obviously. Over and over again." He pulls Carol against him and into a kiss.

She's happy to oblige, her hands running over his strong chest.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki calls to see if Steve wants him to pick up dinner before going home. "No doubt you're tired from the drive."

"Nothing big. I'm just tired. I need you, more than anything." His yawn can be heard over the phone.

"I feel like Bar-B-Que. I'll be home soon." Loki goes to Elgin, Texas, for chicken, brisket, potato salad, and cream corn. He walks in worth two large bags in addition to his computer. "Starlight, I'm home."

Steve is sprawled across the couch. "Hello beautiful."

Green eyes move slowly over the reclining body. The cats are snuggled against him. It's a gorgeous sight. "Hungry? I have food."

"Not if it involves getting up." He jokes as one hand lazily scratches Smudge's ears.

"How about I make you a plate and bring it to you." Loki walks to him and takes a kiss, letting the smell from the bags meet Steve's nose.

Steve breathes in deeply. "I would love you even more."

"I'll be right," he steals another kiss, "back." Loki goes to the kitchen, the cats following him. He feeds them first then pulls a bit of everything on two plates. It's easy to tell which is Steve's. He opens two beers and takes them all to the living room.

"You need to stop spoiling me." Steve has managed to sit up, and there's music playing.

"If you insist." He starts to take the tray back to the kitchen. Two steps later, enough time for Steve to complain, and Loki returns, setting the tray on the coffee table.

"I hate you." Steve pulls Loki into his lap and kisses him deeply. "You are the absolute worst."

"Please remember that. I have a reputation to keep." He takes another kiss. "Now eat, my love. You're going to need your strength." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh will I?" Steve chuckles but he obediently takes his food.

Loki slides off his lap. He gets his own plate and starts to eat. "So are you happy with your new lawyer?"

"I think I'd be happier if I hadn't caught my boyfriend staring." But his voice is amused.

Loki smirks. "I couldn't help it. His lips reminded me of yours." He shrugs. "At least I didn't flirt."

Steve chuckles. "I was half hoping you would. Test of character."

"I can next time if you wish. For your test," he assures Steve.

"Why do I think you'd enjoy that too much?" He gently nudges Loki.

He laughs. "Honestly I think it would be awkward. He came across as very professional and most likely heterosexual."

"Well, that's okay." Steve winks. "You'll just have to flirt with me instead."

"Oh darn." Loki doesn't sound at all disappointed.

"Speaking of flirting, where the hell did you find her?"

"Find whom?" Loki is confused. He scoops some potato salad into his mouth.

"Carol. Did you invite her? How did you know about her? How long where you plotting to match her with Bucky?" Steve had been trying to figure it out all the way home.

Loki chuckles. "I'm pleased you think me so calculating, but it wasn't me. I met her at the party. It was Tony's friend Rhodey who invited her."

Steve shakes his head. "She's easily the third prettiest girl I've ever seen. And I've looked at her files, she's the type I would want for Bucky. But did you see him?"

"Bucky? Yes. He seems very enamored."

"I can't remember the last time he was so gaga for a dame." He reaches to stroke Loki's cheek.

Loki can't deny that he is very happy about it. "I'm sure it will help him tremendously."

"I hope so." Steve is quiet for a moment as he thinks about how much of his own confidence, peace of mind, and sense of belonging were righted by Loki. "I love you."

He's a little surprised by the timing of the declaration. "I love you, too."

Steve sets aside his plate, pulling Loki back into his lap. "I was lost without you, and I didn't realize how much until you found me."

"Oh, love, the feeling is mutual. I was..." Loki sighs. "I don't like thinking about it."

"Don't matter. I got you now and I won't let go." He kisses Loki's neck.

"Good." He closes his eyes to better enjoy the sensation. "And we finally have the house to ourselves."

"Should we crack some champagne?"

Loki slowly shakes his head.

"But you want to celebrate?" He strokes a finger under Loki's chin.

Loki slowly nods.

Steve smiles. "Name it."

"Nothing fancy." Loki plays with the collar of Steve's shirt. "I just want you to fuck me on this couch. And the dining room table. And the kitchen counter."

"That's all?" Steve chuckles. "I'll do my best to live up to your wishes."

"It doesn't all have to happen tonight. I know you're tired." Loki snuggles against his lover.

"How about." He kisses Loki's temple. "Couch tonight, other two plus bed and shower tomorrow morning?"

"Busy morning. You remember I have to work, yes?" His eyes narrow. "Or do you plan on them being very quick."

"I'm planning on you taking the morning off." He taps Loki's nose.

"Oh?" Loki pretends to think. "Only if afterwards we film the piece for the foundation."

Steve nods. "Deal."

Loki runs a hand down his chest. "I do so love negotiating with you."

"I know you do. Now, did you bring lube or should I do something that doesn't involve going inside?" His thumb caresses Loki's cheek as he moves in for a kiss.

"I can easily retrieve some. But if I do, it is I who will be entering you." His hand slides beneath Steve's shirt.

"You would not hear a breath of complaint." Steve assures, his head falling back in pleasure.

"Then I will be right," he kisses his love, "back." He gets up and strides to the bedroom. When he returns, he's wearing red silk pajama pants and holding the lube.

"Look at you, all sexed up." Steve teases. "I feel unfancy."

Loki gives him a predatory smile. "Don't worry, starlight. You're sexy enough."

Steve licks his lips. "It amazes me that you want me so much."

"You are my drug." He straddles Steve. "The one thing I could never get enough of." He pulls Steve's shirt off. "My very favorite form of exercise." His hands run over Steve's chest.

Steve purrs at the attention. "Mon beau dieu. You drive me mad." He pulls Loki close enough to suck at his neck.

"We're all mad here." Loki thinks that may be from the book Steve showed him in that place - Alice in Wonderland. He wonders why his mind has traveled there.

It is and Steve grins at it. "Curiouser and curiouser." He nips again at Loki's throat.

Loki's fingers slide into Steve's hair. "It is."

"If you're Alice, I'll be your wonderland. Fall into me and get lost." He murmurs.

The former god pulls away to look at his love. "Your eyes are my white rabbit. I'd follow them anywhere." His hands slowly unfasten Steve's trousers.

Steve gives him a sultry look. "You smile like a Cheshire cat, mysterious and lonely."

"So am I Alice or the cat?" Loki rises. He pushes Steve back against the couch and starts to pull off his pants.

Steve lifts his hips for Loki. "Queen of hearts, the way you take my head."

Loki laughs as he pulls away the clothes.

"Maybe you're wonderland?" Steve chuckles.

"You make a much better Alice than I." Loki spreads Steve's legs. "Blond and blue eyed. Dutifully obeying when I say 'eat me'."

"I'd happily be your Alice. Especially if you make me grow." He smirks.

Loki pours some lube onto his hands. "Let's see what I can do." He places a hand around the base of his lover's cock and slowly slides his hand up.

"Oh God." Steve groans, bucking his hips toward Loki. "That'll work."

"Welcome to Wonderland." The finger of his other hand slides into Steve's ass.

Steve rocks towards Loki. He starts blushing through his chest and cheeks. "Loki."

"Yes, starlight?" The hand on Steve's cock and the finger in Steve's ass move together.

"You're... Baby." He's helpless under his lover. All he wants is more and more.

Loki smiles and adds a second finger. "Make as much noise as you like. We're alone. Scream my name. Tell me what you want."

Steve is glad to take him up. "Loki. Loki! Fuck me! Take me deep and hard until nothing else exists."

He laughs with delight. "You are too much." He shoves his fingers deep into Steve. "Shall I take you now while you're nice and tight?"

"Please." He looks at his lover with those bright blue eyes. "Don't make me wait."

Loki stands proud and in control. The tenting in the red pants reveals his want. Untying the drawstring, he lets the silk pool at his feet. Then he gets more lube and starts stroking his cock.

Steve watches with hunger, soft pleas escaping his mouth.

"Spread yourself for me."

His legs move apart, then Steve uses his hands to pull his asscheeks apart for his lover. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm. I do." Loki gets into position, placing the head of his cock against Steve's anus. He slowly pushes in.

Little happy noises leave Steve's mouth. He wants to grab on to his lover but he doesn't want to stop holding himself open. "God, so perfect."

"It's where I belong." He kisses Steve slowly and starts to rock his pelvis.

Steve agrees with a series of pleased moans.

Loki's lips continue to press against his lover's. His tongue slides into the warm mouth. He pulls out more and starts to thrust in earnest.

"Fuck." Steve moans against those lips, unwilling to release them. His hands move up to Loki's hips, guiding him.

He grabs on to Steve's neck. He's grunting with each forward push. "I love...you...so much."

"God. I know." He looks up at Loki, a hint of tears in his eyes. "I know. You're my life."

"And you're mine." Loki already feels his orgasm nearing. He shifts, hoping to find Steve's prostate.

"God!" Steve gasps out loudly. A few more strokes to that spot and he's spilling between their bellies.

Loki comes just before he does, ejaculating into his lover with as much force as he can muster. He pants, his breath warming Steve's skin.

Small, happy tears escape Steve as he wraps his arms tightly around Loki's back. "Oh, my love, my love."

He pulls out to better snuggle against his lover. "Welcome home."

Steve sighs deeply. "Have I mentioned it's my favourite when you take me?" He presses soft kisses against Loki's face.

"You make my heart feel like it's going to burst." He traces Steve's nipple with his finger.

"We should go to bed, but I really don't want to move." His eyes follow Loki's finger.

Loki kisses his jaw. "We could sleep here. There's no one here to walk in on us."

"True." Steve yawns. "Just kittens, who sleep on my head anyway."

He chuckles and pulls the blanket over them. He waves a lazy hand in the direction of the kitchen to put the leftover food, what little there is, in the refrigerator. He leaves the dirty plates where they are.

"Love you." Steve snuggles just a little bit closer as he shuts his eyes and recites his spell.

"Love you, too," Loki tells him as soon as the protection is complete. "You're getting better at that. Stronger."

"You should teach me some other tricks." Steve yawns sleepily. "Maybe a little healing. Or a protective shield I can put around others."

"If you like." Loki takes a deep breath. It had been too long since they last did this.

Steve nods and nuzzles Loki's neck. "Sleep now, angel."

It's still somewhat early, and Loki isn't sleepy. So he just lies there listening to Steve's heartbeat. 

Steve falls asleep easily. He's had a long few days and still isn't 100%. But he feels safe in his lover's arms. As his breath evens out and his muscles go lax, he even begins to mumble in his sleep.

Loki tries to make out the words. It's curiosity more than anything as Steve seems otherwise relaxed.

Mostly, it's incomprehensible, but there is a distinct "Bucky" in there and an "I love you" some time later.

The phrases are far enough apart that Loki doesn't worry too much about it. And there are all kinds of love. The Olympians were right about that. "I love you, too," he whispers back.

Steve shifts, moving closer. His mumbling stops.

Loki turns on the television, keeping the sound very low. Sometime between midnight and 1am he turns it off and falls asleep.


	84. Peggy's Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a dream and it inspires him to have Loki wear Peggy's dress but things get uncomfortable and it turns into a rough morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140416195718/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/9/91/Pegggy.jpg

They manage to sleep in, and when Steve realizes it, he quietly calls in for Loki, letting his love continue sleeping. He simply holds the former god, fingers idling through his hair until he wakes.

Loki sits up suddenly. "Shit. What time is it?"

"You're fine. I already called, told them you'd work from home." Steve gently rubs Loki's back.

His shoulders slump, and he rubs his eyes. "Thank you." He didn't realize how poorly he had been sleeping until now. "Breakfast?"

"Waiting for you to wake. Any requests, or should I make ma's special porridge?" His hand continues soothingly along Loki's skin.

"Anything will do." He feels a bit sticky. And the dirty dishes are still on the coffee table. Loki scratches his neck and stretches. "I hadn't slept that well in a long time."

Steve nods. "You must have needed it." He grabs the dishes and heads to the kitchen, naked as you please.

Loki puts on his pajama pants and follows Steve to the kitchen to make some tea. "You were dreaming last night."

"I dream a lot." Steve is measuring oats into a pot.

Waiting until the kettle is filled, Loki verifies, "But not always nightmares. You said 'I love you'. It must have been a nice dream."

Steve furrows his brow as he recalls. "It was a weird dream. Bucky was falling but Peggy caught him, then she turned into you and you kissed me with Buck in your arms."

"That is odd." But Loki does find it interesting.

"But you were hot in Peg's dress?" Steve shrugs.

"Was I male?" Loki runs his fingers down Steve's arm.

Steve nods. "You were."

"Hmm." He prepares his tea. "Would you like me to change?"

Steve's eyes flicker over his love. "Right now?"

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps after breakfast." He kisses Steve's cheek. "I want you at full strength." He licks his ear then returns to preparing tea.

Steve shivers in the midst of frying ham. "Probably for the best." He's starting to wish he was wearing at least boxers.

As his tea steeps, Loki sets the table.

Steve ends up serving out two bowls of thick oatmeal flavoured with maple syrup and bite sized crisps of ham. "Ma used to say this would make anything better."

After a taste, he proclaims, "Not bad." Loki eats and sips his tea.

He watches his love for a bit before he starts eating. Steve hates to admit how bothered he is by Loki sleeping in.

Loki is going through the things he needs to do today. "Are you going to be well enough for the charity thing this weekend?

"Yes." Steve is firm. "Even if it means giving up other things."

He nods, deciding to keep a close eye on him during the event. He smiles. "So you had this breakfast when you were young?"

"Mostly when I was sick. Meat was something we only had once in a while, so ma would save every scrap off the bone and use those shavings in the porridge to give me more strength." He smiles at the memory.

Loki gazes at him. "How different we are. It's no wonder you appreciate everything and I appreciate so little."

Steve reaches for his hand. "You can share my joy in everything."

"I do." He squeezes his hand.

"And I will teach it to our children." He promises.

Green eyes lose focus. "Yes." He returns to eating.

Steve finishes and puts his dishes away. He makes himself a coffee.

Loki sits back and enjoys his tea. "I could get used to mornings like this."

"What about work?" Steve moves back to stand near Loki.

"It lies in wait, visible just beyond the door."

Steve chuckles. "You make it sound like a monster."

Loki gives a small smile. "Not a monster. A predator. There is a difference."

"You're a bit of a predator, darling." Steve leans in for a kiss. "Sexy, stalking. Hungry."

Loki almost corrects him. "And how do you feel about being my prey?"

"Willing."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm the prey?" He looks up at Steve.

"No clue." He nips at Loki's lip. "But we did have plans."

"Indeed we did." His fingers trace Steve's neck. "Would you like me to change?"

"Yes, I can give you the proper attention now." He winks.

The touch moves down to the broad chest. "Describe it to me."

"I should have a picture."

Steve moves away, returning shortly with a picture of Peggy in her uniform skirt and jacket.

Loki studies the picture. "Give me just a moment." He hands the picture back and goes to get a suit jacket. When he returns, he's in the olive green skirt and jacket with the white dress shirt and dark tie. "Like this?"

Steve's mouth opens in awe as he sees Loki. "Fuck yes." Steve's penis seems to agree with the sentiment.

The reaction surprises him. "My my. Hello, soldier. Thank you for the salute." He winks.

"Sorry." Steve blushes. "But you're just... And... God, please order me around."

Loki's eyebrow rises. "Those dishes aren't going to clean themselves. Get on it, Captain."

Steve bites his lip, giving Loki a mischievous look. "No, sir. Not my duty, sir."

"I don't care what your duty is, Captain. You follow my orders or you face the consequences."

"Sir." He stands at attention, hands behind his back, but still doesn't obey.

Loki walks slowly around him. "Are you refusing to follow my orders?"

Steve's chin is up. "Sir. I'm a Captain. I'm too important for this sort of task."

He gets directly in Steve's face. "You're as important as I say you are. How important are you?"

"I'm a national treasure. ...Sir. Only successful application of Dr. Erskine's formula."

Loki's nose is less than an inch from Steve's. "Is that so," he sneers. "A national treasure. We should put you in a museum. Let people stare at you."

"Wouldn't be any different than my first assignment. Sir."

Loki steps back and slowly looks him up and down. "And what a fine specimen you are. But I am your commanding officer. And you will obey me."

"Sir. I will obey you when your commands are sensible."

He grabs a napkin and changes it into a ruler before swatting Steve's ass with it. Steve hisses but maintains his stance.

"You are a soldier," Loki says as he circles the Captain. "A poor one to be sure but a soldier none the less." He eyes the body so rigid with attention.

"I swore to be a good man, not a great soldier." Steve swallows hard. This is tip-toeing around dangerous territory.

Loki walks behind him and steps closer. His clothes brush against Steve's back. "And are you a good man?"

Steve shuts his eyes. "I do my best."

He nuzzles Steve's neck. "And are you never tempted?" He kisses the back of his ear.

"Of course I'm tempted. I'm only a man." Steve fights to keep his breathing even. "It's knowing what temptation to allow."

"And what temptations might the great," he kisses the back of his neck, "Captain," another kiss, "America," and another, "allow?"

Steve moans softly. "My lover, to whom I'm sworn. No other will touch me and I'll have no one else. But I'll give in to his love every time."

"You sound like a romance novel."

"He does that to me." Steve tilts his head.

Loki places his hands on Steve's hips. He presses his pelvis against Steve's ass to feel his slight erection. "And does he do this to you?"

"Better." Steve breathes. "My lover is much bigger. He fills me completely."

He steps back, grabs the two empty bowls, and shoves them into Steve's stomach. "Clean the damn dishes."

Steve doesn't move, his hands still clasped tightly behind his back, the bowls clatter to the floor.

Loki's nostrils flare. This isn't fun. This is just aggravating. He picks up the bowls and takes them to the kitchen to clean them.

Steve sighs and leans forward, it's not quite what he had in mind, either. "Baby?"

"What."

"Leave them. Come here."

"I'm almost done."

Steve whines softly. "I'm sorry."

Loki comes back out. "No. I'm sorry. I obviously don't know what you want." He's taking off the jacket.

"It was silly anyway." He holds out his arms for Loki.

Loki hands him the jacket and loosens his tie.

Steve looks at him with a pout. "I was hoping... I wanted..." He blushes, trying to find his words.

Too disappointed in himself to look at Steve, he asks, "What? What did you want?"

"I love you, so much. I just." Steve sighs, frustrated at himself. "I want you to be rougher with me sometimes."

"I see. I'm not as strong as you. You may not be able to feel it."

"I felt that ruler." He points out. "Besides I said rougher, not hurt me."

Loki takes back the jacket. "Do you want me to try again?"

"Only if you want to. I'm just as happy to carry you to bed and ravish you." Steve smiles softly.

"No. Right now I would really like to use that ruler on you." His eyes are dark, reflecting his current emotions.

"Would you?" Steve's head goes up again.

"Yes." It's hard to tell if the green eyes are swirling with anger or lust.

"Do I deserve it?"

"I think so." 

"Why?" Steve straightens, standing tall.

Loki takes the ruler. "Does it matter?"

"It might. What's to stop me from overpowering you?" He doesn't break his stance yet.

"Love."

Steve chuckles. "Maybe."

Loki hits his ass with the ruler. "No maybe."

Steve huffs a breath. "Apologies, sir."

"Better." Loki brings the ruler down on him again.

Steve grunts. He's starting to get the mood back, his cock twitching in interest.

"You're not as good a man as you think." He hits Steve again.

"Aren't I?" Steve forces himself to stand firm.

"If you were, you wouldn't be enjoying this so much." The ruler comes down hard again.

"Unless this is merely a form of flagellation." Steve takes a deep breath. "Maybe you're here to beat my sins out for me?"

"You're enjoying it a bit too much for that." He reaches around and grabs Steve's cock. "Yes, you're enjoying it very much."

Steve groans, shifting in Loki's touch. "That's from your proximity."

"Perhaps I should leave you alone then. Let you do this yourself." He takes a step back, remaining behind Steve so he can't see him.

Steve's chest rises and falls as he tries to control his emotion. "Lo'? Please. I need you."

"The good man needs a monster? Surely not."

"You're no more a monster than I am."

Loki strikes him with the ruler then. "Don't compare yourself to me."

"How can I? You were born to a race of warriors, raised by kings. When Odin tried to make you a monster, you denied him. Then you denied Thanos the same." Steve shakes his head. "I volunteered to be a monster, a freak."

His knuckles are white around the ruler. His voice is low, dangerous. "You volunteered to be a hero. I was raised to be a bargaining chip. You tried to stop a genocide. I tried to create one. You wished to end war, free people. I wanted to enslave them." He hits Steve hard. He hits him again between each word. "Never. Compare. Yourself. To. Me."

Steve grunts, swaying forward. "Why can't I? Why can't I try to compare to one of the strongest men I know? Can't I want to be like him?"

"No!"

"I envy your strength, your perseverance." Steve whispers.

Loki refuses to listen to more. Using magic, he turns on some loud music and hits Steve with the ruler until his arm hurts.

At the end, Steve falls to his knees, head hanging forward. It's not terribly painful but he's terrified he's hurt Loki.

The ruler clatters to the floor. Loki's chest heaves with his breaths. He tears off the rest of the clothes he's wearing and rushes out of the room.

Steve catches his breath and follows after Loki to wrap him in his arms.

Loki struggles to break free but can't. He starts to shake. Then he pounds on Steve's chest. "Let go!"

"You don't need me to." Steve reminds him softly while holding steady. "You are more than capable of teleporting away. Please don't, though. Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong."

"I didn't deny them. Odin and Thanos - they brought the monster out in me. They knew exactly what I was. They knew." Tears roll down his cheeks. His body trembles.

"But you did. You let go, you let us win. You didn't let them win. And look where you are now?" Steve reaches up, stroking Loki's cheeks. "My strong Loki."

Loki pulls away and wipes his eyes. "I didn't let you win. As for Odin I did all in my power to win his approval. But nothing was ever enough. And Thanos..." He shivers and walks to the bathroom.

"No, you won me." Steve tries, then he sighs and sits on the bed. He'll let Loki come in his own time.

He doesn't come, not for a while. He showers first then dries off. He enters the room to dress, a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry I ruined our morning."

Steve holds out his arms. "Are you okay? That's all that matters to me."

"I'm fine." He takes his lover's hands. "I'm a survivor. I always end up fine."

"I want to make you happy. I'm sorry." He brings Loki's fingers to his lips.

"I know you do."

"Was it cathartic, at least?" Steve gives a sad smile. "I'd gladly let you hit me again."

Loki frowns. "No. It made me feel...guilty."

"Then we won't do it again." Steve is firm on this.

"We should have made it not us. I should have realized." He shakes his head. "It's been too long. I've forgotten how to do this."

"Hey. I love you." Steve kisses his cheek. "My gorgeous boy, all I ever wanted."

Loki holds him tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot."

"I'm sorry I didn't respect your pain. I really do think you're strong and brave, though." He kisses Loki's head. "And not a monster, not anymore."

"I still feel like one, like I'm pretending. And one day I'm going to slip, and everyone will remember what I've done, what I am." He looks at Steve with eyes shiny with unspilled tears. "At your core you protect. At mine," he looks away. "Never compare yourself to me."

Steve holds Loki close, stroking his hair. "At your core, you're a lost child seeking protection and love. You've been so abused you think it's your fault, but it's not. I'll love you, I'll protect you."

Loki holds him tighter. "No matter what?" He really does sound like a child.

"Til death does us part. And even past that." He kisses Loki's temple.

He nods. "I'm sorry. I know you're probably sick of me getting like this. I'm sick of me getting like this." He pulls away and looks into Steve's eyes, his head down so he can look up into the blue irises. "Tell me how I can make it up to you."

Steve smiles. "You don't have to make it up to me. You, who've spent the past few weeks caring for me while I was injured. This is what we do, what we signed up for when we got engaged. We take care of each other."

Loki offers a soft smile before giving an equally soft kiss. "I love you."

"I know. And I thank God ever day for it." He presses their foreheads together.

The former god takes a deep breath then places a hand over Steve's heart. "You have no idea how much strength this gives me. The sound of it. How steady it is."

Steve copies the action with Loki's heart. "Do you know the peace it gives me that this refuses to quit?"

"It is one of my more stubborn organs."

Steve chuckles. "Is there a part of you that's not stubborn?"

Loki pretends to think. "My nipples. When you touch them, they respond almost immediately."

That earns a laugh. "What about your cock?"

"Hmm. Excellent question. Sometimes it can be very stubborn. And sometimes it is very responsive." His towel drops to the floor. "Shall we find out how stubborn it's feeling currently?"

"Allow me." Steve kneels slowly, hands sliding over Loki's body.

He watches his lover, relishes his touch. "You're so good to me."

"Well, I cherish you." He kisses just above the root of Loki's cock.

Loki shivers. "I don't think you'll find much stubbornness there today."

Steve grins, nuzzling the cock gently. "Good." He begins to kiss along the side.

Burying his fingers in the blond hair, Loki feels the blood rushing down. Taking the responsive cock into his mouth, Steve sucks gently, wetting it more than anything. Loki closes his eyes. "I love you."

Steve nods, taking more into his mouth.

He pushes Steve away, pulling him up by his hair. After taking a hungry kiss, Loki tells him, "Take me. Take all of me."

Gasping, Steve meets Loki's eyes and nods. Back to his knees, he moves to swallow Loki's cock as deep as he can. He gags slightly as he presses further, until his nose brushes Loki's belly. A wanton moan escapes Loki's mouth. His fingers fist the blond hair, pulling it roughly. It hurts, but Loki is enjoying it so Steve keeps him deep, fighting each urge to gag or choke. He squeezes his love's thighs tightly. Loki rocks back and forth until he's on the cusp. Then he pushes Steve back. "I'm coming."

Steve moves back but keeps the tip in his mouth so he can swallow everything. The lithe body spasms in pleasure as green eyes watch his love swallow. Steve splutters and coughs as he pulls away. His throat is burning as he rasps out. "Guess I need some practice."

"My poor love." Loki gets on his knees to be on the same level. "We should still be taking it slow."

"I'm okay." He swallows hard and blinks away a few tears.

Loki looks worried. He strokes Steve's cheek. "Are you? Tell me how I can make it better."

Steve shakes his head. "Just need a minute. Maybe some water."

He immediately goes to fetch his love some water, returning with a large glass.

After a few slow sips, Steve clears his throat. Then he jokes. "Baby, your cock is too big."

Loki gives him a playful shove.

Steve chuckles. "It _is_ pretty big."

His response is to lean against the broad chest. "You can take it."

"Gladly." He wraps his arms around Loki.

"Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." He kisses Loki's head.

"I've ruined our first morning home alone." Loki runs the tips of his fingers along Steve's cock.

Steve takes a deep breath in. "Not at all. I think it's been a good morning."

"Has it?" He traces a swirling pattern over the sensitive skin and over the head.

Steve shudders. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Frigguson?"

"Perhaps. Would you _like_ to be seduced, Steve?"

"Depends who's doing the seducing." Steve licks his lips.

Loki kisses his temple. "And who would you like to seduce you?"

Steve's eyes close. "My future husband."

"Mmm. I will let him know." His finger continues to trace lines on his lover's cock.

"He's the only man who can touch me." Steve focuses on the feeling. "I swore."

"I know how serious you take your promises." Loki's touch becomes more concrete. His hand wraps around the shaft and strokes.

Steve's breath catches in his throat. "Oh God."

Loki places soft kisses over Steve's face. He continues to stroke. "Tell me what you want."

"You." His voice is whisper soft. "Just you."

His touch remains unhurried. His kisses remain soft. He finds Steve's lips and runs his tongue over them slowly.

Steve purrs his pleasure, pressing in for a kiss. "I want you."

"You have me." His nose slides against Steve's. "Or did you mean you want to be inside me."

"Inside me."

Loki nods. "On the bed. I'll let you pick the position." He gets up to retrieve the lube.

Steve rises slowly. He's feeling really mellow after the previous treatment. He pauses at getting on the bed. "I want you to sit."

The sorcerer sits then holds up the lube. "Shall I do the honors?"

Steve nods.

He lubes up his cock first. Then he presses two fingers in Steve's ass. "I hope that's not too much."

"It's good." Steve assures. "Really good."

Loki adds another finger, bending them to give Steve a little added pleasure. A soft moan escapes. Steve leans forward slightly to better enjoy it. 

Biting his lip, Loki very much enjoys the sight of it as evidenced by his own cock. He kisses the small of Steve's back. "I'm ready for you." He removes his fingers from the gorgeous ass.

Steve turns so he's face Loki and straddles his lap. Slowly, he sits, taking Loki's cock in a little at a time. Green eyes stay on his face. A small gasp escapes as Steve finally sits down in Loki's lap. "Much better this way."

Loki nods, not quite able to speak. He kisses his lover as his hands pull the Captain flush against him. Steve keeps the kiss slow as he begins to move, only tiny movements, not wanting to be too far from Loki.

"You're perfect," Loki breathes.

Steve chuckles. "Pretty sure that's you." He's more rocking than anything else, but it feels fantastic right now.

" _We_ are perfect. You are intoxicating. And I am thrilled to be your lover." He moves his hips up every few thrusts.

"I agree we are perfect." Steve's arms loop around Loki's neck. "Like we were made for each other."

"Exactly like that." Loki breathes in his lover's scent as their bodies become slick with sweat.

Steve nuzzles Loki's cheek. "I never want this to end."

"Then we'll make it last forever." It's a sweet lie.

"I'm not gonna last that long, baby." Steve sighs. He likely won't last 5 minutes.

"Oh, the sex." Loki smiles happily. "I thought you meant us, feeling this close, loving each other this much."

"You're funny." Steve nips Loki's earlobe. "Take me in hand?"

Loki lightly scratches his nails down Steve's chest. Then he takes the cock back in his hand and starts to stroke it. Steve moans. His head falls forward onto Loki's shoulder. He's so close, and then he's there. He comes with another loud moan. Holding him close, Loki milks him until he's all done. Then he lifts Steve's head up so the Captain can watch him suck the come off his fingers.

Steve shivers with pleasure. "Beautiful. Do you need...?"

"Just let me..." He moves his hips in small thrusts. Half a dozen thrusts later and he's clinging to Steve as he comes.

Steve makes a happy little noise as he does, rubbing his hands down Loki's spine. "Wonderful, wonderful. You're so good, babe."

Loki holds him close as he works on catching his breath. "You're wonderful."

Steve pushes Loki down so they're laying on the bed. "Love you." He starts pressing kisses to his face.

"Love you equally."

"Back to bed? Steve teases.

"Yes it is," Loki replies with a twinkle in his eyes. "You put it there."

Steve chuckles. "I thought you were supposed to be a god with words?"

"I never claimed that." He brushes the hair away from Steve's face. "And you take my breath and my words away."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you?"

"The video for the foundation. But later."

"What? You don't want me to record it naked?" Steve grins.

Loki laughs. "Goodness no. The poor old fogies on the board would have a heart attack." He runs a finger across Steve's lips. "Besides, if we film you naked, you will be doing something not fit for viewing by the general public."

Steve nips that finger. "I'll trust your sound advice."

"Smart man." He kisses Steve.

"So I've been told." He moves to stretch. "Want to take a bath?"

"Yes."

Steve gives him a kiss then gets up to run the water.

Loki stretches before getting up. He spots his towel on the floor and chuckles with the realization he's already bathed. "Ah well." He gets up, grabbing the discarded towel, and heads into the bathroom.

Steve's already in the tub, bubbles up to his chest, he's leaning back with his eyes shut.

"You look so relaxed I almost don't want to disturb you."

"Come cuddle." Steve lifts one hand lazily.

Loki steps in and settles between his legs.

Steve's arms move around him. "Perfect. Love you."

"And I you." Loki closes his eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath.

"We needed this." Steve sighs happily.

"We did. But then I always need you."

"It's mutual." Steve assures him. "But I needed this quiet, this reconnection especially."

Loki nods. He takes Steve's hand and kisses it.

Steve kisses Loki's neck. They're quiet for a while until he muses out loud. "Ever have a thought that's so incredibly stupid that you just curse yourself after it?"

"Yes. Usually because it reveals my insecurities. And it's hard to tell myself it isn't true." He kisses Steve's hand again.

"Oh. I was thinking about how I sometimes wonder something, like, when I wonder what it would be like to fuck Bucky even though I really don't want to I just want to know what it's like, you know?" Steve coughs, realizing this is suddenly more awkward than he meant.

Loki nods. "I'm not surprised. You've been very smitten with him." He pauses. "And you do want to."

"Do I? I'm not. I don't know." Steve tightens his hold.

"It's no different than me wondering what it would be like to kiss Mr. Murdoch." Well, it's a little different.

"Is it different from person to person? Like, I know it's not always the same from time to time but do the actual feelings change?" Steve rests his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"I don't know. Probably. Is there a reason we're discussing this?" he wonders.

"Just curious. I've only had sex with you." Steve shrugs.

That makes Loki wonder. "Perhaps you should have sex with others...before we get married."

"Why? I'm just curious if it's different. I have no real interest in doing it."

"Still, I'd rather you satisfy that curiosity than have it build and build." Loki nestles against him.

"If I were to satisfy it? I'd ask you to take a form. I don't like the idea of cheating on you. Hell, even that is a lot for me." He shakes his head. "I'd rather be faithful."

Loki has no doubt Steve is telling the truth. "You are a good man."

"I try." Steve smiles. "I want to be someone my mother would be proud of, someone Erskine would be glad he changed."

"I'm sure they would be." He thinks of his own mother. "If it helps, I know Frigga would have loved you."

Steve smiles. "And I think I would have loved her, if she was capable of raising a son like you."

Loki smiles. But he keeps wondering why his alarm didn't go off this morning. His phone... He slaps his palm against his forehead. "I forgot to charge it." Part of him wants to get out to plug his phone in and make sure everything is okay.

"Your phone?" Steve chuckles. "It's a sign of just how tired you were. You needed the rest." He kisses Loki's head.

"It was careless. What if there had been an emergency?" He takes a deep breath. "What if there is an emergency?"

"I would have alerted you, Sir," JARVIS' voice responds.

"Calm down, love. It wasn't intentional. It can be fixed." Steve pets Loki's hair while looking up to JARVIS' voice, still not used to that in their house,

"I am calm," Loki assures him in a tight voice. It was careless and stupid. And he hates making careless stupid mistakes. He takes another breath and leans his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve nods. "Of course you are. And I love you." He continues to stroke the dark hair.

"Now you're just humoring me."

"Maybe a little." Steve grins. "But it really is okay. We all make mistakes occasionally."

Loki smirks. "Not you surely. Not the great Captain America." He turns and kisses Steve before he can answer.

Steve deepens the kiss, He's happy for the distraction.

"I love my perfectly imperfect fiancé."

"Love you, too. My darling. Mon beau dieu." He rubs their noses together.

Loki snuggles his head against Steve's neck and relaxes against him. Steve smiles, his hand rubbing Loki's neck. He starts to hum softly. His love can feel the subtle rumble it's producing in his chest. It makes Loki smile.

"Is it good?" Steve muses before continuing.

"Yes. Please keep going."

Steve nods, humming turning into quiet singing. Loki can already tell this is going to be his favorite part of the day. After a long while, Steve sighs. "We should get out before we turn to prunes."

The lithe body stands and wraps a towel around himself before getting out. He hands a towel to Steve. "Before noon, and I've already washed myself twice. I'm feeling very productive." He winks.

"If you weren't such a dirty boy..." Steve teases as he begins to dry off.

Loki smirks. "You like me dirty."

"Love it." Steve winks.

The former god plugs in his phone before dressing. He was right. The battery was completely drained. He turns on his phone as soon as he's able.

Steve dresses, picking dark jeans and a blue dress shirt so he'll look good for the video. "Or should I be in uniform?"

"No. This is personal. It should be you."

"Good." Steve picks up the kitten clawing at his leg. "Do you want to be in the video, Smudgey? Will you raise lots of money?"

"Cats are always popular," Loki notes as he pulls up the copy on a tablet. He hands it to Steve. "That's basically what I want you to say. The important things are in bold. But put it in your own words."

Steve reads it over. "Yeah, not a problem."

Loki scratches Smudge's head. "Your daddy is such a professional. I was thinking we should do this outside."

"It's not too sunny?" Steve looks happily between cat and lover. "I was thinking I might preview a couple of my pieces for the auction, too."

The smile on Loki's face is a mixture of pride and love. "That is a fantastic idea. Then you're right. Outside would be terrible. Set up wherever you feel most comfortable."

He decides on the spare room that he's been using for painting when he's not in the bedroom. It's got lots of light, but it's controllable. He sets up three paintings on easels. One is of his mother, one is a portrait of Iron Man and the Hulk, and one is Black Widow with Thor. "These okay?"

Loki looks up from his phone. His eyes move over the three paintings. "Perfect. Do you need a few minutes before we begin?"

Steve positions himself beside the portrait of his mother. "No, I'm ready whenever."

He pushes some buttons on his phone then holds it up. "Begin whenever you like."

With his showman's smile, he starts. He explains the charity and the event, why it means so much to him. He talks about the good work they do. He talks a little about his mother and why the charity is named for her. Finally he shows his art and promises a total of ten pieces to be available at the auction. All one of a kind and signed, as well as two dozen original pencil sketches.

Loki stops the recording. "Well done. I sometimes forget you used to do this for a living." He gives Steve a kiss then goes to edit and upload the video.

Steve follows, standing behind Loki with a hand on his shoulder. "You're a natural at this. It took me months to get used to speaking."

"Love, I was raised to do this," Loki reminds him.

"Edit movies on computers?"

Loki laughs. "No. This technology is a bit more primitive than I'm used to. I meant speak in public, give a message."

"Oh right." Steve kisses Loki's ear. "You going to be a while? I want to call Bucky."

"Yes. Go ahead."

Steve gives Loki another kiss. "Love you." He heads off to their bedroom to make the call.

Loki takes the opportunity to continue working after he's sent the first pass to the foundation people.

Bucky answers the phone sounding a little tired. "What's the word, Punk?"

"Wanted to make sure you came up to breathe. Also, reminder you've got your psychiatrist tomorrow." Steve feels oddly comforted hearing Bucky.

There is a short pause. "I'm a big boy now, Steve. Or is this just an excuse to hear my voice."

"I'm allowed to worry."

"Yes you are," he chuckles. "Do you want me to call you tomorrow after my appointment?"

Steve feels himself blush at Bucky's laugh. "Yeah, I want to know how it goes."

"Okay. I'll do that." He chuckles again. "Stop. I'm on the phone. Sorry. Carol is distracting me. You good?"

"I... Yeah. I guess you must be."

Bucky raises his hand to silently ask Carol to stop as he sits up. "What's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine. Just, you take care of yourself. Carol take you flying yet?"

"Yeah. Last night. Just about lost my lunch. You sure you're okay? Is Loki there and you can't talk?"

"He's working in the other room." Steve lays back on his bed. "I. I don't think I can talk over the phone. I just miss you, okay?"

Bucky's face drops. "I miss you, too."

"This weekend." Steve promises.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Yeah, yeah, get your dick into your own pants long enough, we'll spend a day out. We can hit the natural history museum or the modern art gallery or something."

"Oh yeah museums," Bucky sounds sarcastic. "How about a baseball game instead?"

"What's the point without the Dodgers?" Steve pouts.

"The point is baseball and beer." He touches Carol's knee. "Come on. We can go yell at the Yankees."

"You do make that sound good. Just us?"

"Just us. Like the old days." Bucky smiles at Carol.

Carol winks at him.

"Yeah. Deal. I'll see you then."

Steve is about to hang up.

"You got it, buddy. And you're going to tell me what's wrong then, right?"

Steve pauses. "It's not-- yeah. Yeah. Don't let your dick fall off, okay?"

He laughs. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah right." He suspects he may be but not for the implied reasons.

"Alright. I gotta go use another condom." Bucky winks at the naked woman beside him. "See you Friday."

"Must be annoying. We haven't bothered in months." He tries to brag, but it sounds hollow. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye." He hangs up and thinks. Carol sits up to wrap herself around him, kissing his shoulder.

Steve tosses his phone on the bed and spreads out. He's suddenly feeling hollow and numb.

Loki is busy working, discussing the video with the foundation's person, trying to convince get that the subtle music is better then the sentimental swell she wants.

Steve doesn't want to bother Loki, but he isn't going to let himself sit and dwell, either. He debates the gym, running, baking... Baking wins out. He pulls out a few of his mother's recipes and gets to it.

Loki wins his battle once he's reminded the woman how generous Steve is being. He then answers email and updates social media. Soon the scent from the kitchen draws his attention. He gets up to see what goodies Steve is making. "Something smells delicious."

He's just pulled potato bread out of the oven and there's shortbread cookies currently baking as he mixes some pie dough. "It's still hot." He warns.

"I guess anemia is no longer am issue." Loki breathes in the cookies. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Oh. I don't know." He hadn't been thinking about that, or his injury. He hopes he doesn't pay for this later.

Loki wraps his arms around him. "Well what do you feel like?"

"Sandwiches?" Steve shrugs.

He gives a kiss then repeats, "Sandwiches." He goes to the refrigerator to start getting the fixings.

Steve finishes his dough and starts mixing his filling.

Loki makes the sandwiches. His eyes flick to Steve every so often. "Are we inviting someone over to dinner?"

"No, why?" He shapes the crust and docks it, then sets it to bake a bit before filling.

Green eyes look around. "Gifts then?"

"Oh." Steve stops and looks around. "I. Yeah. I thought you could bring some to the tower."

"Everyone will love it." He finishes the sandwiches and gets some chips. "Come and eat and tell me how Bucky is."

"One sec." He gets his cookies and pie crust out. He fills the crusts with pecans and his mix and gets it back in the oven. Finally he washes his hands and joins Loki.

"So why the baking frenzy?"

Steve shrugs. "I felt like baking. Needed to keep my hands busy."

"Well I'm sure everyone at the tower will be grateful."

Steve nods, picking at his sandwich. "I..." He trails off, decides to say nothing and covers it by taking a bite.

"You?"

Steve chews and swallows. "Sorry. I was about to think out loud, but it's nothing you need to worry about."

Loki cocks his head. The word 'worry' concerns him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Steve stares at his sandwich. "Yeah, it's dumb."

"Will you tell me anyway?"

Steve shrugs. "I just. Why aren't I happy for Bucky? I always thought I would be."

"I don't know." Loki thinks. "Were you happy when he was with the others?"

"No. But that was different."

"How so?" Loki wonders.

"Back then, before the war? I did have my crush on him. So there's that. But also, this girl, she's different. I've never seen him this taken." He looks up at Loki, pain sharp in his blue eyes.

Loki considers it some more. "You've only just gotten him back. Now it feels like she's taking him away from you. What you're feeling now is probably how he felt about me."

Steve shrugs again, looking down. "No wonder he suddenly decided he was in love with me. This is fucking awful."

He takes Steve's hand and gives it a small squeeze. 

"Why does it hurt?" He holds tightly to Loki.

"Because you love him. Because change is hard. Because she can give him what you can't." Loki takes a breath. "Because if not for me, that could be you."

Steve lowers his eyes, staring at their hands silently.

It's almost a relief to Loki to see that he's right. He can see Steve's future without him laid out - the two best friends reconnecting, falling in love, getting married. He wonders if Steve would have been happier.

Tears slip down Steve's cheeks. "I could never be that for him."

Loki gets up and sits on Steve's lap, pulling him into a hug. "Do you wish you could?"

"No, I love you. I love you." He presses his face against Loki's neck. "I've never. I'm not." He breaks off in sobs.

"It's alright. You're going to be alright." He kisses Steve's head and strokes his hair.

Steve trembles. "I was never what he wanted. I never will be, not truly."

"And she is." Loki doesn't mean to be cruel. "And you wish you were. I understand."

"But I don't." Steve looks up, into Loki's eyes. "I wish he could love _me_. But he doesn't. You do and I'm being horribly selfish right now."

Loki uses a thumb to wipe away some of Steve's tears. "You are allowed to be selfish. And you aren't the first to not want someone but to still want them to want you." He really hopes that made sense. "It will get easier."

"I hate this." He whispers and clings a little tighter.

"I'm taking the afternoon off," Loki decides. "And we shall wallow in your misery." He kisses a fresh tear. "What shall it be? Ice cream? Sad movies? You telling me how you used to pine after Bucky?"

Steve sighs. "Stop being so damn perfect. I just feel worse."

"There's no need, starlight. You chose me." He kisses another tear. "You could have had either of us, and you chose me." He smiles. "It's also nice to know you're human."

"Mmn. I feel like a douchebag right now." His head rests on Loki's shoulder. "Can we just cuddle and listen to music?"

"No. I'm joking. Of course we can. You pick something out while I clean up." Loki kisses his lips. "Unless you wish to bake some more."

Steve shakes his head. Then he remembers his pie. "Shit." 

Loki gets up, letting Steve go check on his creation. He starts cleaning up still feeling oddly serene.

Steve looks in, the pie's dark but not burned. Probably still delicious. He breathes a sigh of relief and turns the oven off.

"The oven does have a timer you know." Loki feels the need to point it out though he does love that Steve never seems to use it. "Is it edible?"

"Probably. Just a bit dark." He frowns and looks at Loki. "Just more proof of how terrible I am."

Loki tries hard not to laugh. "Because you almost burnt a pie? If that makes you terrible I'm downright evil." He taps Steve under the chin. "I forgot to charge my phone last night, remember? Definitely evil."

"Shut up." He's blushing, trying to look away.

"There's that blush I love." Loki kisses him then pulls him into a hug. "And here's the man I love."

Steve pouts pathetically at Loki. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"You're right. You don't. You deserve someone much better." He pulls away. "Go pick out your music. I'll be right there."

Steve nods. It doesn't take him long to find the disc he wants and put it in the player. Soon the Cliks are drifting through the house. Loki smiles as he hears it. Somehow he isn't surprised. He grabs his phone and goes to sit with Steve. He's curled up on the couch and soon pulls Loki into his arms.

"Cry it all out," Loki instructs. "All of your sadness and fear and self loathing. Just cry it out."

Steve gives in, pressing his face into Loki's shirt until it's well past wet. Loki rubs his back and says nothing. When his tears are gone, Steve just holds his lover tightly. He feels empty, but in a good way. Ink comes over, wanting some attention, too. She tries to get between them, trying to separate them with her nose.

Steve can't help but chuckle and let her in. "Oh, hello my big girl. Are you tired on not being the centre of attention?"

She meows as though agreeing.

"Oh, you're just like your mother." He moves to scratch her ears.

Loki scratches Ink by her tail. "She is. She loves you just like I do."

"Not just like." Steve teases and steals a kiss.

He nods his agreement. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." He purses his lips. "Still think I'm a greedy jerk."

"It's acceptable to be a greedy jerk sometimes." Loki kisses him. "And I still love you."

"I love you, entirely." He nips Loki's lip. "Even as I love Bucky, it's not like you."

"Good. Because I'm a greedy jerk, too. And I don't like sharing you."

Steve laughs. "Not even with kittens?"

"Nominally with kittens." 

"What about with duplicates?"

Loki smiles. "Those are me, so it's not really sharing." That causes his mind to travel to other places. He gets close to offering to change his appearance to look like Bucky but decides not to.

Steve had thought of asking that once but it had made him so nauseous that he'd immediately dismissed the thought. "What of our future children?"

"I suppose we'll find out when we have them," Loki reasons. "But if I don't like it, we're giving them to Natasha." He gives the tiniest of smiles.

"She'll eat them." Steve jokes.

"Bake them into pies?" He presses his forehead against Steve. "I have a feeling we won't be giving them away."

"A child made of you and me? It'll probably be either the greatest or worst child in all existence." Steve rubs where they're joined.

"Probably both." He takes a breath. "So I take it Bucky is doing well."

"He was in bed when I called." Steve sounds slightly disturbed by it.

"With Carol?" Loki thinks he already knows the answer.

Steve nods, a blush growing. "Luckily they were between... uh... they weren't in action."

Loki moves his head slightly to kiss him. "And you got jealous."

"I..." The blush darkens drastically.

He pulls Steve closer. "It's fine. It's natural."

Steve nuzzles in. "I guess I understand, now."

"So she was there." He plays with the blond hair. "And I was working. And you felt alone."

"It sure didn't feel great." He admits.

Loki nods. "And you missed having Bucky all to yourself."

"Maybe a little." He pouts and presses his head to Loki's hand, wanting more of those fingers though his hair.

Loki complies with the silent request. "Part of me hates him. Part of me is grateful."

"I'm sorry." The normally strong voice is quiet. "He did promise me a ballgame this weekend."

He smiles. "That's good." His brow furrows. "My meeting is tonight. But if you need me to stay here..."

"Nah, I'll call Sam. I could use some Sam." He kisses Loki gently.

"Sam leads the meeting," Loki reminds him.

"Oh. THAT meeting. Right." Steve frowns. "I'll call Tony?"

"Are you sure?" Loki mostly hopes he is.

Steve nods. "Yeah. I have to talk to him about Carol, anyway."

"Well it isn't for quite some time yet."

"Good. I'm not done cuddling." Steve twines their legs. Loki snuggles closer.


	85. These Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a guilty conscience as he tries to deal with the realization that his crush on Bucky isn't as past tense as he's been telling himself it is.

Steve cleans up the kitchen from his earlier baking adventure, then he's looking at his phone. He was planning to call Tony, yet somehow it's Bucky he dials.

"Still missing me?"

"I... Buck?" Steve seems startled. "I meant to call Tony."

"Well ya didn't. And Tony Stark is alphabetically no where near the B's."

"Thanks. I'm not quite sure what happened. I... Can let you go."

Bucky smiles at that. "You sure? 'Cause I have no intention of letting you go. You're my best friend."

"Not what I meant." But there's a strangeness to Steve's voice. "How's Carol?"

"Gone. She left a few hours ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Steve shuts his eyes. He shouldn't feel so relieved.

Bucky shrugs. "I'll see her this weekend. So you still wanna talk to Tony, or are you okay settling for me?"

"Oh, Tony and I will just get into another argument anyway." Steve tries to joke. "I have to admit, it's weird being home alone after having you here two weeks."

"I know what you mean." He lets that hang for a bit. "So were you looking for a fight? Is that why you were calling Tony?"

"No, I was going to talk to him about getting Carol in the Avengers."

"Oh yeah?" His voice is decidedly lighter. "That'd be great. She really wants to be part of the team."

"She'd be a good fit. We just got to get the whole team for a vote." Steve wanders to the bedroom, grabbing a pencil and sketchpad.

"Gotta love the red tape."

"And it'll be your turn soon enough." Steve teases as he sits on the bed and begins to sketch Bucky.

Bucky groans. "Just gotta get my head straight first. But hey I'm already reaping the benefits of it."

"Your head?" Steve tilts his head, blushing as he realizes the compromising position he's drawing Bucky in. Yet he doesn't want to stop. He focuses on the open mouth for now.

"No, punk, the benefits of being an Avenger."

"Oh, good, because you still don't use your head." His pencil follows down the line of Bucky's arm to the clenched hand around the engorged penis. He's never seen it this way, but he's had years to imagine. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, one day.'

"Yeah yeah. I took the stupid with me. I remember." He puts his free hand behind his head. "So you feeling better?"

"Better? I don't know. It's been a weird day. Think I might go to bed early." He keeps working, knowing he shouldn't want to see it but it's cathartic, in a way.

"Oh yeah? Trying to please the boyfriend?" Bucky purposefully doesn't use Loki's name.

"He's out." Steve sighs. "I'm just really drained. Not as better as I tell myself I am."

"You need to take it easy. Don't let him push you into anything you aren't ready for." He knows he's treading dangerous waters, but he can't help it. He is the concerned friend after all.

"Should've told me that this morning before I pushed him." The picture is evolving, now Loki is in it, behind Bucky, taking him.

"You pushed him," Bucky verifies.

Steve confirms it. "And he had a break down. I had to put him back together."

"A breakdown. The first day I'm not there." It's hard not to sound skeptical.

"I... Asked him to hit me. It took him back to when he was tortured." Steve sounds guilty.

Bucky is speechless at first. Then he tries to joke. "You miss getting beat up in the alley?"

"Don't start. He's not physically as strong as when we met. I thought, maybe, it would make up for that."

Bucky again is a bit speechless. "I'm beginning to think you're the one who needs his head examined." He decides to move on. "So you had to put him together. Is that why you sounded so down when you called me?"

"God. Google BDSM, Barnes. I'm going to bed." He hangs up and falls against his pillow.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki tries to listen to the people in the group as they take turns speaking. He's more quiet than usual tonight. His mind is on Steve and on the strange day they had together.

Sofia puts a hand on his knee, letting him know she's there.

He squeezes her hand and offers a small smile.

She mouths 'you okay?' at him while Sam speaks about mindfulness.

He nods. It isn't very convincing.

She rubs his knee and tries to listen. They get to the sharing part of the meeting,finally. A man is talking about how he was isolated and starved. She finally excuses herself and Loki and pulls him to the hall.

"Is something wrong?" he wonders. She's never made him leave the meeting before.

"That was my question."

"Oh." He says again, "Oh." His brow furrows. "It was just an odd day. I...I fell apart. And then later..." He looks at her. "I'm fine."

"Later?" She prods gently

He smiles. "It's a little hard to explain." He starts and stops a few times before deciding how best to do so. "Steve's best friend has started seeing someone new. It's very hot and heavy. And Steve is jealous." He takes a breath. "He says he loves me, and I believe him. But I can't help but wonder if he would have been happier without me."

"You can't think that way." She puts her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure Steve doesn't. I've seen how he looks at you."

He nods. "As I said, it was just an odd day."

"You should do something to treat yourself tonight. For getting through it."

"You're right. How smart you are."

"Oh, stop humouring me." Sofia smiles. "Want to head back in?"

"Actually..." He gets a twinkle in his eye. "How about we go find a diner and have some dessert?"

She giggles. "Sounds great."

Sofia drives them to a place she knows that's on her way home. Loki orders hot chocolate, and they share a piece of blackberry cobbler a la mode. "Did you enjoy the party?" he asks.

"It was pretty fancy compared to what I'm used to. Steve looked killer in his suit." She points a spoon at him. "Not half as good as you, though. Such a power couple."

He laughs. "And you mean that literally I'm sure. You're husband seems lovely. Very handsome."

"Well thank you, I'm certainly fond of him." She considers for a moment. "The man with the long dark hair that was with Steve quite often but left part way through. That's the best friend?"

The smile fades slightly. "Yes." His fork plays in the dessert. "He was living with us while Steve recuperated. As hard as I tried not to, I always ended up arguing with him."

"Based solely on looks, since I've never spoken to him, I'd say Steve made the right choice with you. But you know his friends don't have to be yours, right?" She puts a hand on his.

"I do. But I have to at least be able to tolerate them." His fork grabs some cobbler and a bit of ice cream. "Does your husband have friends you don't like?"

"Yeah. His bowling buddies. They come over sometimes to watch football." She makes a face. "I usually find an excuse not to be in the same room."

He nods. "The things we do for the men we love."

"Oh, there's surely things they do for us."

"Orgasms," Loki replies matter-of-factly. "Acceptance. Love."

Sofia starts giggling. "Orgasms are really the first thing you think of?"

He smiles. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

"One of my favourite things is that no matter how capable he is Tom always makes me feel needed. That he wants me there."

Loki thinks about Steve. "I understand. And that is wonderful."

"It's really helped me to return to life here at home." She nods.

"Then you should go home to him. I'll take care of this."

"You're sure? Don't stay out too late. You know Steve will worry." She rises slowly and kisses his cheek.

"I'm sure. And I'll text Steve right now so he won't worry." He gets his phone. "Go home. Tell Tom hello for me." 

She nods again. "One day at a time. I'll see you next week?"

"Absolutely." He watches her go then texts Steve's phone. 'Stopped for dessert with Sofia. I'll be late.'

Steve doesn't reply. He really has gone to bed. He's curled up around Loki's pillow and the cats have joined him.

Loki finishes the cobbler and pays, leaving the waitress a generous tip. Then he walks. He finds solace in the darkness and the shadows. But he grows tired and lonely and finally goes home around midnight. 

Steve is still asleep, but not easily. he whimpers quietly and there's sweat on his face. He's clutched tightly to the pillow, near to ripping.

Sitting on the bed, Loki runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Hush, love. You're dreaming. You're fine."

He twitches, curling tighter. Loki kisses his temple. He silently says the spell of protection just in case Steve had forgotten. Steve turns, curling an arm around Loki. And now he's trapped. No. Not trapped. Just immobilized. Loki tries to undress then ends up resorting to magic to remove most of his clothes.

Steve snores lightly, wrapping himself more and more around Loki. For his part, Loki sinks lower and lower until he's finally laying down. Unfortunately he needs to pee and spends the next half hour arguing with himself about whether to get up or not. Steve's grip is tight. Loki's going to have to wake him.

He considers trying to use magic, but he's in an awkward position. He jostles his love. "Steve," he prompts quietly. "Steve, I need you to let me go."

Steve groans and opens an eye. "Sleeping, Lo'."

"So sleep without holding me in a death grip. I need to pee."

"Sorry." He releases Loki and rolls over.

Loki doesn't remember ever enjoying urinating as much. He brushes his teeth and returns to bed. Wrapping his arms around Steve, he kisses his shoulder. "I love you."

Steve murmurs something that sounds vaguely similar back.

Suddenly remembering his phone, Loki plugs it in to charge then returns to Steve. Only then is he able to sleep.

When the alarm goes, Steve has Loki in another death grip and he's not sure he wants to let go. Loki turns off the alarm and tries to get up. He fails. "Steve, are you awake?"

"Yup." He cuddles closer.

"I need to get up."

"Why must you say such horrible things?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "The truth hurts."

Steve finally let's go with a loud yawn. "Fine. Go."

He does, heading straight for the shower.

Steve rolls onto his belly and tries to decide what he should do with his day.

Loki emerges wearing a light grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. "Would coffee help?"

"No, I'm just. I don't know." He turns to look at Loki. "You look incredible."

A warm smile lights up Loki's face. "Thank you, love." He sits on the bed and rubs Steve's arm. "Shall I come home for lunch?"

"I might go out. Thinking about taking up with my therapist again." He meets Loki's eyes.

"If you feel you should. You know I support you." Loki gives him a kiss.

Steve prolongs it. "I haven't decided. Maybe I just need to punch something?"

"Couldn't hurt to talk." Loki shrugs. "You could visit Sam."

"I might. Don't forget the cookies. And if you see Bucky, swat him from me." He gives a half smile.

There is confusion on Loki's face, but he says he will.

Steve thanks him and slowly sits up.

Loki gives him a kiss before heading to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and to get the cookies.

Steve rubs his head. He's feeling, if anything, worse than yesterday. He doesn't want to say anything, though, doesn't want Loki to worry.

Popping his head back into the room, Loki says a final goodbye. "Call me if you change your mind about lunch." He blows a kiss then disappears.

Steve appreciates it, but he feels guilty. Guilty for being jealous, guilty for wanting more when Loki is so good, so sweet, so _perfect_ to him.

His phone rings. It's Sam.

Steve picks up. "Hi?"

"Hey. It's Sam. How you doin'?"

"Hey buddy. I'm. I'm okay." Natasha's right, he's a terrible liar. "Having a slow morning. Some bad dreams."

Sam wonders if Loki's distraction last night is related. "Have you had breakfast yet? I'm starving, and I'd love the company."

"No. I'm still in bed. Slow morning." Steve pauses. "I'm not sure I'm feeling up to going out today."

"I'll bring it to you," Sam offers. "How does kolaches sound?"

"Good, great. I'll try and pull some clothes on before you get here."

"Please do. I don't need to see that and feel all, you know, puny." His smile can practically be heard. "I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Okay." Steve tries to sound happy, grateful, anything. He suspects he sounds tired.

The doorbell rings 34 minutes later. Sam is standing on the doorstep with a box of kolaches and two cups of coffee.

Steve answers in pyjama pants and an a shirt. "C'mon in." He leads them back to the kitchen table where he's got a sketchpad and pencils out, a half finished image of Natasha stares from the top.

"Good morning," Sam says purposefully. "You stay out too late or something?" He puts the food and coffees down, sliding one of the cups to Steve.

"Went to bed early." Steve shrugs as he sits by his work.

Sam sits and looks at his friend for a moment before serving them both. "So tell me about the dreams."

Steve blushes, hard. "I'm not sure they're the kind you want to hear."

"I was in the army, too. I've seen and heard just about everything." But he still wants Steve comfortable doing this. "Just tell me whatever you're comfortable with."

"They involve... being intimate. With Bucky. And Loki."

Sam's eyebrow rises. "With Bucky?" He says the next words very slowly. "At the same time?"

Steve nods, looking everywhere but at Sam.

Sam on the other hand only looks at Steve. He considers carefully what to ask next. "Did it come as a surprise?"

"Probably not as much as it should have." Steve admits. "Bucky's got a new girlfriend and I've been a bit jealous lately."

He nods. "And Loki knows." It would explain the change, subtle though it was. "And now you feel like a bad boyfriend because you're fantasizing about someone else."

Steve sighs. "He only knows about the jealousy, not the fantasies. I. Why is this happening? Bucky's never been an option, he's straight but I... He's my best friend. And Loki, he deserves better." He covers his face with his hands.

"Man, don't be so hard on yourself. Fantasizing is very normal. And it sure as hell doesn't make you a bad person." He chuckles. "If it did, the entire human race would be doomed." Sam looks at his friend. "It's what you do with what you're feeling that matters." He sits back. "How many sexual partners have you had? Three? More? Less?"

"One. Only one. Peggy and I never..." He shrugs shyly.

Sam nods. "But I would imagine that you, like every man, have had fantasies before."

Steve nods. "Even fantasies with two partners. But it's... It feels different this time."

"Why?"

"The intensity of feelings. The fact that I'm engaged. Loki gives me everything I could ever want, why am I suddenly craving more?" He shakes his head.

Sam looks at him with more focus. "So what's the more that you're craving?"

Steve pauses. "...Bucky?"

"What about Bucky? Is it physical? Is it how well he knows you? Is it how he reminds you of who you were?"

"I... No idea. He's just Bucky." Steve is genuinely puzzled.

"You love him. But are you in love with him. That's the question." Sam feels for his friend. Most people go through this in high school or college. Then it hits him how young Steve Rogers really is.

"I don't think so. We already tried to answer that." Steve realizes Sam isn't aware of everything. "Bucky had claimed he was in love with me, but I didn't believe him. Well. It got complicated, he kept trying to convince me I was in love with him. Because of the looks we shared. It ended when we kissed and I told him I felt nothing."

"And did you really feel nothing or were you just trying to be a good guy?" It's clear Sam thinks he already knows the answer.

Steve ducks his head. "It was nothing compared to the feeling I get from Loki."

"But it was still something." Sam takes a breath. "That sucks. And now you have these unresolved feelings that are showing up in your dreams and making you feel guilty. Don't let them make you feel guilty."

"How can I? My mind is already cheating on my lover, and I can't even find it in me to be happy for my best friend." He hits his hand on the table.

"First of all it isn't cheating. Second of all you're human. Cut yourself some slack."

"I. It's not like my interests are exactly mainstream to begin with." Steve stares at his fingers. "I just feel guilt on top of guilt and I don't know what's okay anymore."

Sam feels bad for the guy. "I can't ease your guilt. Only you and maybe Loki can do that."

"I can't say anything to Loki. It'll hurt him." Steve shakes his head. "This is my problem."

"Steve, you're in a relationship. That means you're supposed to share your problems."

"I can't hurt him, Sam. I can't be like everyone else in his life. He needs me to be better than that."

"You're right," Sam tells him. "He needs you to be better. He needs you to be honest."

Steve stares at his hands."I have been, about everything. But this?"

Sam frowns. "Well I think he suspects something. He was distracted last night. And he and Sofia left the meeting early."

Steve takes a deep breath in. "He's far too perceptive, that one. But it was probably my jealousy. I haven't hid it well."

"Maybe you should talk to someone." Sam's thumbnail traces the letters on his coffee cup. "Not a friend. Someone who can really help you make sense of this."

"Who? I've been thinking about going back to my therapist, but I'm not sure he could help here." Steve rubs his forehead. "Part of me wants to talk to Bucky but I feel like that won't go well."

"Maybe a priest? If it's absolution you're looking for..."

"I haven't been to church in... A long while." He'd never gotten used to the modern masses.

"Do you still pray?"

Steve nods. "All the time."

Sam smiles. "And have you told God about your problems?"

Another nod. "I've asked for guidance. And forgiveness."

"And He sent me." Sam pauses. "Again. Sorry about that."

"Don't be." Steve reaches over and taps Sam's hand. "God sent you into my life for a good reason."

"My mom always wanted me to be a preacher. Guess this is the next best thing." He claps his hands together. "Okay. So maybe we need to figure out why it's Bucky you're fixated on."

"He was my childhood crush? And he recently claimed to be interested. That could be part if it." Steve points out.

"But you weren't. Or at least not interested enough to leave Loki."

"Of course not! Loki's... Loki's really special." He gets a bit of a dreamy look.

Sam presses, "But interested enough to cause this guilt spiral you're in."

"I... Yeah." Steve rubs the back of his neck.

"And if there was no Loki? Would you have made a different choice?" Sam is curious. Like Steve, he was / is sure that Bucky is straight. But he's been wrong before.

"No. Because Bucky never really wanted me. He wanted... Our past. I'm all he has left. It would be terrible, all resent and regret." Steve scrubs his hands over his face.

"So you'd still be miserable just without the guilt." Sam needs another kolache.

Steve sighs. "I don't know what to do."

"Live with it." Sam knows it sounds harsh, but there isn't really anything else that can be done. "You'll get over it eventually. It's just gonna take time." He shrugs. "In high school I had a girl. Tonya. Great girl. Perfect. But there was this other girl. Selina." He says the name with relish. "Oh Selina. She was one of those girls who was beautiful and knew it."

He gets a little lost in the memory. "Obviously I fantasized about Selina, dreamt about her, masturbated to thoughts of her. I didn't want Tonya to know, but she found out when she caught me and Selina kissing at the Homecoming Dance. She dumped my ass. And I was just something to cure Selina's boredom. So I didn't have either and wanted both."

"It's not exactly like I'm planning on making out with Bucky." Steve points out. "I just. I don't like it. I don't want to feel this way."

"There is no way out but through," Sam paraphrases Robert Frost. He shrugs. "I'm sure it didn't help to have to abstain from sex for as long as you did. Maybe you and Loki should try something new that I really don't want to hear about."

Steve chuckles with a slight blush. "I'll have to think about it. Thank you, though, for listening."

"What are friends for." He checks the time. He's still got about 15 minutes before he has to go. "So is there anything I need to do to help get the Avengers hub up and running?"

"I'm supposed to find us a plot of land." Steve frowns. "Clearly this hasn't happened yet."

"Well let me know if I can help. I'm an Avenger now," he smiles. "Kinda feel like I need to pull my weight."

"Because keeping me together isn't enough weight?" Steve tries to joke.

He smirks. "That's Sam's job. I'm talking about Falcon at the moment. See? I can be two people, too."

Steve shakes his head. "You can talk to Tony but he'll probably just tell you to get on my case."

"Then I'll tell him I've already got that covered." He looks at his friend. "You gonna be okay? You can call me if you need to talk more." He smiles. "I'll even let you tell me how dreamy Bucky's hair is and how you want to braid it."

"No. I miss his old hair." Steve pouts. "I have to be okay, you know that. There's too many who depend on me."

Sam stands. "Maybe it's time you depended on someone else for a change. I know a former god who'd love the position."

Steve looks at the table, feeling a little shamed by that statement. His fists clench.

He'd have to be blind not to notice the change. "You know what? Forget I said anything. What do I know, right?"

"I do, I need him. I depend on him. I trust him. Why else would I ask him to marry me? He's my heart, the source of my strength." Steve's voice is soft and a little unsure.

Sam puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Okay. I was wrong. I'm man enough to admit that." 

Steve puts his hand over Sam's. "Don't you see? That's my problem, why this is so hard. I love him so much."

"Love and lust are two separate and distinct things. I'm sorry you're having to learn that now."

"It's no better that I've lied to Bucky. I feel like shit. I wish I could just be honest and everything magically worked out." Steve taps his pencil.

"Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way."

"It should."

Sam's eyes widen in surprise. "This from Captain America. I guess you've caught up with modern society."

"Because I believe honesty should solve problems?" Steve raises an eyebrow. "I'm just pouting and you know it."

"Well I have to leave, so you'll be able to pout in peace." Sam makes sure he has his phone and his keys before heading for the door.

Steve sees him out. "Stay out of trouble. I feel I may fall apart again before this is all over."

"I'm just a phone call away, brother."

"Thanks. Really." He squeezes Sam's arm.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki finds he's distracted at work. He's picked up his phone at least 30 times to text Steve only to put it down again. Luckily there are a few interview requests for him or Steve that he's able to turn down. That's always fun. But on a few of his emails, he's typed Bucky instead of some other name. Luckily he catches it before sending them off.

On his own, Steve sits on the couch with his phone between his hands. Bucky is supposed to call after his appointment and he's anxious about the call. He's also considering texting Loki to say yes to lunch. Finally he gives in. 'Lo, lunch?'

Relief flooding over him, Loki quickly texts back a yes.

Steve smiles and sets about making some simple salad with chicken. He texts to check when Loki will join him.

Loki suddenly appears. "Now," he calls as he walks in from the living room.

"Hello beautiful." Steve sets aside what he's doing to hold out his arms.

He walks into them gratefully and gives his love a kiss. "I've missed you."

"Already? Not that I can comment, I couldn't bare for you to be away all day." Steve smiles gently.

Loki holds him tight, almost as tight as Steve had held him that morning.

"I love you." Steve tenderly kisses the spot between Loki's eyes.

"And I love you. Horribly. Desperately." His voice changes suddenly. "What's for lunch?"

Steve laughs. "Hungry, baby? I grilled some chicken and mixed a salad. Sound okay?"

"Sounds fantastic." He lets go finally and gets drinks. "Did you decide to talk to someone after all?"

"Sam came over." He serves up the plates and sets them on the table, along with slices of the bread he'd made the day before.

"Did you have a good talk?" Loki sits and takes a moment to appreciate the food before digging in.

Steve shrugs. "Gave me a lot to think about."

Loki decides not to press. "Your cookies were a huge success. Everyone loved them."

He smiles and shrugs again. "I'm glad."

"You could give your favorite bakery a run for their money." Loki lightly touches Steve's leg with his foot.

"Nah, I can't make the fancy stuff." But he ducks his head, feeling shy about the compliment.

"Fancy stuff is overrated."

"Hmmn. How was work?"

"Good. There are a couple of interview requests you might be interested in." He takes a bite of the bread and makes a yummy sound.

"Oh?" He stabs at his chicken.

There is one that wants some quotes about the Sarah Rogers Foundation and another that is doing a piece on the inclusion of mutants in the Avengers.

Steve nods. "I'll do those."

"I'll forward their information to you when I get back to the office."

"Great. ...you have to go back?" Steve gives Loki a sad look.

It works perfectly. "I have a meeting at 2. I can come home after that. So 3-ish?

Steve pouts. "I guess."

Loki's heart breaks. He wants so much to stay with Steve, but he needs to be in that meeting. "It's only a few hours."

"I demand an hour of cuddling when you get back."

"Deal," he replies with a small smile.

"How are you so beautiful?" Steve reaches across, stroking Loki's cheek. "I'm so lucky."

"Yes you are." He takes the hand in his. "As am I."

Steve sighs. "My darling, I've been so... so foolish."

"Bucky?" His voice trembles slightly.

"Is only a fantasy." His voice is firm, he meets Loki's eyes. "I know my reality."

Loki nods. "I know. Which is why I'm willing to give you your fantasy...if you like." A duplicate of Loki appears behind his shoulder. It suddenly morphs into Bucky.

Steve looks away. "No. I don't want that temptation. I'm better than that. You deserve better than that."

The image disappears. "I won't think less of you if you change your mind."

"I will." He looks at his plate.

"Did I just make things worse?" His voice is small, not at all the proud, confident god he used to pretend to be.

"No, baby." Steve moves, kneeling before Loki and taking his hands. "My thoughts are bad and wrong and problematic. You are my dear, sweet angel to offer me such a thing when I know it's tearing you apart. I will never ask you for that. Ever."

Loki looks at him. "You wouldn't be the first I had done that for."

"You deserve better." Steve repeats.

"You _are_ better," Loki assures him. "You're more than that. You're the best."

"And you are all I need, all I ever need. I might get cravings now and then but they'll fade. What I feel for you is so much more." He pulls Loki's hands to his heart. "I need you."

Loki also gets down on his knees. "And I need you. And I will no doubt get cravings, as well. We'll work through them. Together."

"I don't know how to make these thoughts go away." Steve admit. "All night, I dreamed... you and Bucky."

He huffs out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh." He looks at Steve. "Was it angry sex at least?"

"A little. You were very commanding." He pushes back some of Loki's hair.

"Well that's a consolation at least." Loki plays with Steve's shirt. "And where were you?"

"Either watching or sandwiched between." He looks at Loki. "You were always taking. Always. So dominant. I. It was incredibly hot."

Some of that dominance is back in Loki's eyes. "You'll have to tell me more when we have more time." He gives Steve a slow, firm kiss.

As he pulls away, he gives Loki a wanting look. "I'd rather make pure, good memories with my true love."

"Starlight, not everything has to be pure. It can be fun playing in the shadows." He sighs and gives a pout. "But alas I do have to go back to work." His index finger taps Steve's chest. "When I return, after our hour of cuddling, I'm going to want to hear all about your dream. Understood?"

Steve swallows. "Yes, sir."

"Good. My knees are starting to hurt." Loki gets back onto the chair and resumes eating.

Steve looks up at him a little longer. "Will you punish me, for thinking of another?"

Green eyes look over at him. Still feeling guilty for yesterday morning, Loki replies, "Yes."

"I deserve it." Steve whispers, resting his head against Loki's leg.

Long fingers run through the blond hair. "You do. And when I've done, you'll be done. And we'll not need to speak of it again."

Steve nods. "Please. Please. I need to earn your forgiveness."

"You will." He already has, but Loki knows that's not what he needs to hear.

"I love you." He presses his cheek to Loki's leg.

"I know. And I love you. Now please eat."

"Sorry." Steve moves back to his plate, though with little appetite.

"There's no need to apologize."

Steve nods. "So- Yes, darling. Forgive me, I'm feeling a bit undeserving."

"You are forgiven."

Steve bows his head. "You are too good for me."

Loki nods. He doesn't believe it's true, but it seems more important to acknowledge his lover than argue over something silly. "Please eat, my love. If you can."

Steve nods, working on putting food in his mouth. Quietly he adds. "I want to apologize to Bucky, for lying. But I'm worried."

"Do you want to apologize for him or yourself?"

"Both." Steve looks up. "It feels almost as bad as lying to you would. But I'm afraid he'll think it's an invitation or that it'll interrupt the happiness he's found in Carol."

Loki takes a breath. "I'm no good with truth." He takes Steve's hand. "I suppose... Just know he will probably hate you for it."

Steve nods. "But he deserves the truth. I would think you'd encourage anything that would keep Bucky away?" He tries for humour though he feels a little sick.

"My starlight, your happiness is more important to me than mine. Strange I know." Loki furrows his brow. "This _must_ be love."

"I feel the same. It's why I was trying, and failing, to keep this this empty attraction away from you." Steve blinks away some wetness from his eyes.

"Such a martyr. Steve, I don't care if you're attracted to someone. It's natural. I'd be worried if you weren't." He looks into Steve's eyes. "The fact that this is Bucky... There is already an emotional connection there that I will never have with you."

"We have our own. So special, so unique." Steve doesn't care, he goes and claims Loki's lap, his arms circling his love. "We've been through a lot together. And we connect on so many levels. I didn't ask to marry you lightly."

Loki gives him a soft kiss. "If you're going to apologize to him, you should do it quickly. The less you think about it the better."

Steve nods. "He's supposed to call this afternoon. I'm sorry I'm such a mess, baby." He presses his face into Loki's neck.

"It's just your turn I suppose." He strokes the blond hair. "Goodness knows I was a mess yesterday."

"At least your reason is good." Steve clings little tighter.

"Oh, starlight, I do love you so." He wants nothing more than to stay here. "Perhaps I can call into my meeting."

Steve gently kisses Loki's throat. "It gives me time to talk to Bucky. And when you get back, I will hold you so tight and attempt to turn your hidden pain and fears all to love."

Gently Loki tells him he should also call the two reporters. "It'll give you something to focus on." He gives a small smile. "You can escape into the Captain for a while."

Steve nods but pouts. "I'd rather escape into Loki."

"You will. Just when we can give each other our full attention."

Another nod. "Yes, love. You're right, of course. As always."

"Oh don't say that. It'll go to my head," Loki quips. "And then I'll be completely insufferable. Now give me a kiss."

"Yes sir." Steve kisses him tenderly.

"Mmm. That's the stuff." He strokes his love's cheek. "I love you, Steve Rogers. I will always love you. Never doubt that."

"I never doubt your love, just my worthiness of it." He gives Loki another light kiss. "I love you, too, Loki Frigguson. I want to spend my life with you."

"Good, because I'm already planning our wedding." He doesn't want to go yet. "So how is Sam?"

"Amazing. He's Sam." Steve smiles and presses his forehead to Loki's. "You'd know that if you hadn't skipped out of your meeting last night."

Loki licks his lips. "I didn't skip all of it. And Sofia pulled me away. She..." He hesitates. "She saw I was distracted."

"Sam's worry for you was why he called me." He strokes Loki's hair. "But... We're on the way to better now, right?"

"Right." He says it with conviction.

Steve nods, stealing yet another kiss. "I only want you. I only want to want you."

Life doesn't work that way. Loki knows this but says nothing. Instead he offers a smile and a kiss. "I should go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back to you."

"I'll miss you." Steve reluctantly gets off Loki's lap.

"I know. Almost as much as I'll miss you." He winks, his cheeky grin widening. "Two hours and I'll be home. I promise." He takes one last kiss before saying goodbye to the kittens and disappearing with a heavy heart.

Steve sighs heavily on seeing his love go. He sets his phone on the table and starts to clean as he waits to hear from Bucky. Loki contacts him first with the reporters' information and a heart emoji. Steve sends a heart back with his thanks. He starts to chew on his lip. Bucky's appointment was hours ago. Why hasn't he called?

Finally the phone rings. Bucky's name comes up on the caller ID.

"Thank God." Steve picks up. "Jerk."

"Punk."

"I was starting to think you forgot."

"Nah. Just got busy. But I survived."

"Ah. Well. How was it?" He's trying not to play with things as he talks, trying not to sound nervous.

"Good. Fine. I told her about Carol. She thinks I should slow down." Bucky's shrug can almost be heard.

Steve chuckles. "If I've learned anything, it's that a relationship will find its own speed." He hums, thinking how to phrase what he wants to ask.

"Ain't that the truth. But she does think it's good I'm making connections to the modern world."

"It is. But, uh, I can't think of any way this won't sound stupid. Have your feelings about our kiss changed, since Carol?" Steve suddenly realizes he'd never really let Bucky even talk about it before, just shut him down.

There's a long pause. "You shut me down pretty completely. Didn't think my feelings mattered."

"I've been feeling pretty guilty about that."

"Yeah well if you hadn't maybe I would have missed Carol." He reasons. "Better to be let down harshly than try to spare my feelings."

Steve licks his lips. "I let you down harshly because I was trying to spare your feelings. I thought it would be easier for both of us if you could get mad, hate me. Why couldn't you hate me?"

"'Cause you're my best friend." He says it likes it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And maybe the kiss wasn't what I expected."

"Me either." Steve finally admits. "I lied to you."

There is another pause as Bucky tries to decide if he really wants to know. "It's not like I've never lied to you."

"I've been driving myself crazy with guilt and jealousy since I got home. I just, I want you to be happy, Buck. That's all it comes down to. I'm just not used to sharing you. Not like this."

His voice is tight. "I've been with lots of girls. All you've ever done is share me like this."

"I... You've never been with a girl so emotionally before." Steve sighs. "Should I shut up?"

"It's fine. I think you're right." He frowns. "It's weird. I was jealous of Peggy, but it was nothing like what I feel about Loki."

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Steve chuckles sadly. "How honest do you want me to be, this way? What will be least painful?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"Did you google BDSM yet?"

Bucky closes his eyes. "Yeah. Guess you really did like getting beat up. Or it fucked you up more than I thought." He traces the edge of the sofa's arm. "I could never do that to you."

"It's different. I swear. I just like light stuff. It increases the mood when done right." He pauses. "We really wouldn't have lasted, Buck. I adore you but my interests are... Not yours."

"Yeah. I'd miss vaginas way too much." He's trying to keep it light. He's confused now. This isn't his Steve, the Steve he knew or thought he knew.

"You really would." Steve smiles. "This is getting a bit weird, isn't it. I'm sorry. I've been exploring myself a lot since I woke up. I've got a few years on you."

"Guess so. And yes it's getting very weird." He runs a hand through his hair. "I wake up, and suddenly you're gay and into kinky shit, and I have these feelings I don't know what to do with."

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. And it's not new, just new that I'm out. The kinks are admittedly new. I was a virgin when you knew me, how could I know?"

"I did try to get you laid."

"I know. I was waiting for the right partner."

"Always the romantic." There's an awkward silence. "I should let you go."

"Never." Steve chuckles. "You should call Carol, let her ease your mind over your messed up best friend."

"Yeah. But we're good. Right?"

"Depends, you get us ball tickets?"

"Right behind home plate."

"We're golden."

Bucky nods. "Good. I'll see you Friday then."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, again. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too." It's little weird to say the words out loud. They never did before, not outright.

"Take care of yourself. We'll see you soon."

Bucky ends the call and stares at the phone.

Steve presses his phone to his head. He's not entirely sure it's turned out well.

"Starlight?" Loki calls from the living room. "My meeting ended early."

"Hey." Steve puts his phone on the table and walks to Loki.

Loki turns from putting his computer on the code table. "There you are." He walks to his love and holds out his hand. "Did you speak to Bucky?"

"Yeah." He takes Loki's hand, pulling his lover into his arms. "I think it went okay? I hope so."

"Good." He takes a moment to look into the blue eyes that give him such peace. "So cuddles?"

Steve agrees. "All the cuddles." He pulls Loki into his lap as he sits on the couch.

Loki rests his chin on Steve's head. His fingers twirl in the air before resting against his lover's body. Thelonious Monk begins to play softly.

Shutting his eyes, Steve relaxes. "I've been completely foolish, haven't I?"

"Not completely."

"My life ended once. I can't. I don't want to lose anyone again, in any way."

"You're not going to lose me." Loki gently stokes his back. "I will fight for you so long as I have breath in my body."

Steve nods, pressing closer. His fingers dig into Loki's back. He can finally admit to himself he's been so afraid of all this because of the risk of losing Loki.

"I gave up everything I had worked so hard for for you. Do you honestly think I would let you go so easily after that?"

"Because you gave up so much for me, I feel I have to... I need to be everything you need. I can't hurt you, can't fail you." Steve kisses Loki's chest.

"That's not what I'm asking for." He's surprised by the tears in his eyes. "I just need you to be you."

"I'm... I'm not good enough." Steve's also crying, his face against Loki's shirt.

"Nonsense. You are the best person I have ever known."

Steve sniffles. "You deserve so much better than me. All I am is a soldier. I'll live and die at war."

Loki shakes his head. "Do you know how many people think the opposite? I cannot think of one person, one being who thinks I'm good enough for you."

"They don't know you." Steve sighs and nuzzles closer.

"No more talking," Loki decides. "Just hold me."

Steve obeys, and happily, holding Loki close.

They remain there for a long time, slowly relaxing against each other. Soft snoring is heard as Steve eventually falls asleep. Loki can't help but chuckle. He'll have to postpone his plan to make Steve describe the infamous dream.


	86. May I have another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is punished (the fun, sexy kind) for his inappropriate dreams.

"Will you tell me about your dream?" Loki asks this in his most innocent manner. He takes Steve's wrist and starts tugging him towards the bedroom.

"Really? You won't be upset?" Steve follows slowly.

"I promise." He licks his lips. His voice becomes husky. "I have to punish you for it. Remember?"

Steve swallows, nodding. "I remember."

"Good. Belt or whip?" he asks himself.

Steve feels himself harden at the suggestion. "Where should I start?"

"At the beginning of course." He goes with a riding crop instead and tests its flexibility with his hands. His clothes change, seeming to melt down into black leather pants. "You will undress and beundressed as you begin."

"Yes, sir." Steve pulls off his simple shirt and pyjama pants, setting them aside to stand naked before Loki. "Well, we were here. And naked."

"We?" Loki starts to slowly walk around him.

"Me, you. Then Bucky came in. He was also naked and so hard. And he said he wanted me, wanted to take me from you." Steve's eyes follow Loki. "But you told him he wasn't man enough."

Loki smiles and runs his fingers across Steve's shoulders as he circles the back of the super solder. "Go on."

"He challenged you but you used your magic, tying his hands above his head." Steve takes a deep breath. "You promised to show him what a real man. You approached him. You walked around him like you're doing now. Then you slipped two fingers into his ass."

"No lube?" Loki asks as he trails the end of the riding crop down Steve's spine and between his ass cheeks.

"Magical dream lube." Steve admits. "Because you moved like it, though it wasn't a detail in the dream."

"And did you like seeing me with my fingers up his ass?"

"Not half as much as I liked your cock up his ass." Steve breathes heavily as he remembers, his cock awakening to the thoughts. "You took him hard until he screamed your name. Your fingers left bruises on his hips. Then you took his cock in your hand and ordered me forward so that when Bucky came, it was over my chest."

Loki swings the riding crop, hitting Steve's ass with as much force as he can. "Had I come inside him yet?" He hits again. "Or was I still thrusting as I jacked him off." A third hit.

"You hadn't come, but you stopped. When he asked, you said he wasn't worth your come." Steve grunts with each hit, flinching slightly. "Then you commanded me to join you. You stepped back, told me you'd prepared him for me."

This time he hits Steve across the thighs. Standing in front of the confessing Captain, Loki grabs him by the back of the neck and gets close. Very close. Close enough for both of the cocks, hard and wanting, to touch. "You wanted him. You wanted to take him as I took you."

"I did. In the dream I did take him as you took me. And it was incredible." He looks into Loki's eyes. "Your every thrust pushed me deeper inside. And when you came, I fell apart."

"You came inside him." Loki's hand moves down Steve's neck, over the heaving chest, resting where is thumb can travel back and forth over the hard nipple.

"I started to, but you pulled me out. I spilled over his back." He shuts his eyes, starting to feel very warm.

Loki steps back and strikes Steve's shoulder, the riding crop making a satisfying whump sound as it makes contact. "Had I come yet?"

"Inside me." Steve nods, gasping for breath.

"Before I pulled you out of Bucky?"

"Yes, but not long."

He targets Steve's leg this time. "And Bucky, was he ready to come again by that point?"

"He was close, but you wouldn't let him." Steve flinches again. "Not until you were sure I was done."

Loki smiles his predatory smile. The end of the riding crop travels lightly over Steve's chest and down to his plump cock. "I wanted him to know his place."

Steve nods. "You released your magic then, put him on his knees. Told him he could get himself off. You offered to help him then you took me in your arms. You fisted me over his face. I came again on his face and hair as he came in his hands."

Green eyes travel slowly over Steve's body. They are both hard, both feeling the effects of the images Steve is conjuring. "And you enjoyed seeing him like that, didn't you. You enjoyed covering his head with your seed."

"Very much." Steve whispers. He opens his eyes, looking for Loki's. "I was so turned on by your power over him."

Loki strikes his arm again, a single line appearing on the skin where the riding crop hit. "You're a naughty boy liking such things." The leather end strokes Steve beneath his chin. "Was there more? Or did you wake up then."

"You kissed me, then I woke up. I felt so... So dirty."

"And had you come?" He steps closer to the Captain. "Or were you hard and wanting like you are now." His hand squeezes Steve's cock.

Steve cries out softly. "I was hot and sweaty but it was passable as morning wood. And thank God, because I didn't want to dirty you with it."

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Loki leans forward and whispers in his ear. "I like feeling dirty." He takes Steve's earlobe into his mouth and sucks.

"I will not share you with another man, not even the dream of one." Steve moves toward Loki, fingers brushing his side.

"So possessive." He takes Steve's hand and steps back so that the Captain's arm is extended towards him. Suddenly the riding crop is driven down onto Steve's arm. Loki's voice is firm. "You are mine and no one else's. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Steve hisses. His breath is tight in his chest. He wants more, just like this.

"I don't give a shit what your history is." The riding crop comes down again. "Peggy Carter herself could travel here from the past." The leather is pressed against Steve's cheek. "You no longer belong to her." The leather moves away but comes back quickly with a slap. "You belong to me."

"I don't see your name written anywhere." Steve tries for defiant but he's too turned on by this.

Loki smiles. He holds his palm up, and a Sharpie appears in his hand. With it, he signs his name over Steve's heart. "Now it is." He taps the spot with the riding crop. "This is mine. And as your blood travels from there all throughout your body, it makes all of you mine as well."

Steve looks at it and raises an eyebrow. "I should make that permanent."

The riding crop comes down against the side of his ass. "Not without my permission," Loki informs him.

"Not sure my healing factor would allow it." Steve admits with a small jump. "At least you are permanent."

"I am." Loki starts to circle him again. "But the question remains - Have you been punished enough?"

"Isn't that your decision? I've sinned against you. I'd bow before you and let you whip me until day's end, if you asked." Steve bows his head.

Loki's eyebrow rises. "What makes you think I was asking you?" He slides the riding crop between Steve's legs and starts swishing it back and forth. "Legs apart, soldier."

Steve takes a step to spread them. "Only my legs? ...sir?"

"Were my orders unclear?" He swishes his crop again. "Wider."

Steve takes a moment to consider this then stretches down until he's in a split on the floor.

That wasn't what Loki had in mind. He scowls. "How the fuck am I supposed to fuck you down there?" He swats Steve's back. "Feet two feet apart. Hands on your ankles. Now!"

Steve fights the urge to laugh and gets into the given position. "Forgiveness, sir. I misunderstood your intent."

"Obviously. You aren't as smart as you think you are, Captain." He walks to the dresser. "Which leads me to believe we need something else." He grabs a belt and folds it into a large loop. "How many orgasms were in your dream?" he asks as he walks to stand just to the side of him.

"Uh. Five." He counts silently. "Yes, five, sir."

"Then I think we should double that for good measure." He starts counting as he spanks Steve's ass, pausing between each number to admire the redness that comes into the flesh.

Steve grunts with each blow, fighting to keep his balance. "Thank you, sir, you are far kinder than I deserve."

Loki gets the lube, dropping the belt on the bed. "You're right." He returns, standing behind Steve's ass. Coating his fingers, he says, "You don't deserve this." Then he shoves two fingers into the beautiful ass. 

A gasp escapes. "Oh God. Please, Loki. Remind me that I'm yours."

"I shouldn't have to remind you." He roughly moves his fingers in and out of the tight hole. He scratches Steve's back leaving white lines in their wake.

"I know. I'm sorry." He pleads softly. "I need you, I need to be claimed by the only man who's ever touched me, the only man who ever will."

Loki adds a third finger. "I'll take you when I'm good and ready and not a moment before."

"Sir." Steve wants and he wants badly.

He waits longer than he originally intended only because Steve pleaded. Finally he takes his fingers out. He lubes up his cock. "Perhaps I should leave you like this. For punishment."

"If it's what would please you." Steve agrees quietly.

Loki's hand automatically starts to stroke himself. "But then that would punish me. And I'm not the one who deserves to be punished."

"Again, I give myself to your discretion." He breathes slowly. "I am your servant."

"Indeed you are." Loki steps closer to him. He spreads Steve's cheeks even wider. Resting his cock just against his lover's anus, he waits. He waits some more. He remains there, his tip touching his lover's entrance, and waits.

Steve groans but he bites his lip to keep from saying anything that might keep Loki from continuing. Suddenly, Loki thrusts in hard. His mouth drops open at the pleasure of being inside his lover. Steve cries out loudly, his hand moving forward to keep from falling. "Loki!"

"Yes, Steve." He slowly pulls out, stopping about three-quarters of the way.

"God." His fingers press against the floorboards. He feels so full.

Loki thrusts in hard again. "Does your ass ache for me?" He pulls out. "Or would you rather I was fucking Bucky." Another hard thrust.

"No. You're mine. Fuck you're mine. I don't want you to touch anyone else." He groans loudly.

The thrusts come faster. "No one else," Loki agrees. "Not even Mr. Murdock's perfect lips."

Steve is pushing back, groaning with each connection. "Especially those. If they ever touch you, I will rip them off."

"Oh but they'd look so good around my cock," Loki teases. His fingers grip Steve's hips. If he had his old strength, they'd leave bruises.

"A piranha would look good around your cock." Steve grunts out. "Doesn't mean it should be there."

Loki laughs. "I disagree, Captain. A piranha would look bloody and out of place. Mr. Murdock's lips, however, would look sensual and luscious." He thrusts in while saying the last two adjectives. "But yours look so much better."

"They would be just as bloody when I rip them off." Steve points out, shifting a bit. He's close, and shifts his hand to stroke himself.

"What jealousy. Hand off!" Loki stops moving completely. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

"Sorry." Steve drops his hand to the floor. "I'm so close, I just, just wanted to... Sorry."

"I don't care if you're on the fucking precipice." He thrusts hard with every word or two. "No. Touching. Unless. I say. You can." He feels his own pleasure mounting. "Now! Touch it now!"

"Thank you." Steve goes back to stroking, stroking hard. "Will you fill me? Fill me so deep it's your come out my cock."

Loki's response practically does just that. His orgasm hits, and he thrusts as he ejaculates into his lover.

Steve cries out again, grasping tight to the floor with one hand as he begins to come into the other.

The sounds he's making bring a smile to Loki's lips. He waits for Steve to finish. "I told you darkness can be fun." He pulls out and gently rubs Steve's ass. "How's the guilt now?"

He lets himself fall to his knees as he collects himself. "Getting a bit better." He looks up at Loki. "What's wrong with me? Why do I seem to want two?"

"Nothing. And because you're human."

"All humans want to be fucked front and back?" Steve seems dubious as he reaches his arms for Loki.

The former god sits on the ground beside him and holds him close. "Perhaps not all but most likely more than you think." He looks at Steve. "Not all humans derive pleasure from pain, yet you seem to have no qualms about that."

"I... Yeah. That's something that came up with Bucky. I know he could never satisfy me. He's not as open, doesn't share these interests. I'm glad we share interests on so many levels." He gives Loki a soft kiss.

"Right now I have an interest in a bath. What do you think of that?"

"I think I better get to wrap my arms around you." Steve grins. "I also think I might need help up. My knees are still a little weak."

"My poor love," Loki coos. "You stay here while I prepare the bath."

Steve pouts as he stays on the floor.

Loki returns quickly, deciding to retrieve him before the water has filled the tub. "Come on, Captain. Time to test those knees."

Getting up with a groan, Steve holds tight to his love. "Lead the way, darling."

"Was I too rough or not rough enough?" Loki rolls his eyes as he realizes how much like a survey he sounds.

"You were amazing, though you could be rougher." He leans in to kiss Loki's neck. "I do need this, but only sometimes. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Good." He hesitates before saying, "Tuesday felt too much like I was trying to replace Peggy, as though that was who you really wanted and not me." He looks into Steve's eyes. "I know that wasn't the case but..." He shrugs.

"You will never be Peggy. Ever." He hugs Loki tight. "I would be insulted if you tried."

"I know." Loki allows himself to enjoy the hug. "Come on. Let's get you into the tub."

"Us. Let's get us in the tub." They both climb in and relax into the water. Steve pours some of the bubbles over Loki's hair playfully.

Loki keeps his eyes and his mouth shut tight as this happens. "All done?" He slowly opens his eyes, pushing his hair back. 

"You're so beautiful. I could fall in love with your face alone. And then you would open your mouth and I'd be doomed." He cuddles Loki close, refusing to let him go.

"So I've been thinking about our honeymoon."

"Anywhere you want, isn't that what I said?" Steve rests his chin on Loki's shoulder. "What did you think of?"

"Well," Loki begins, "I'm thinking three perhaps four stops, at least a week in each. First Ireland to get a sense of your history. Then I thought Paris since it's supposed to be a romantic city with lots of art. Then perhaps Bali for the temples and beaches. And if we want one more place, then either New Zealand or Hawaii."

"Let's do New Zealand. That's where they filmed those Tolkien movies." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "And I'd like to visit the war memorials while we're in France."

Loki smiles. "Alright. And in Ireland we can rent a castle or a manor house." He's getting excited just thinking about it.

Steve chuckles. "A castle for my prince?"

"I'll let you storm my ramparts."

"C'mere and kiss me." He's mouthing along Loki's jaw.

Loki brushes his lips against Steve's then pulls away. He smiles then kisses his love fully and completely.

"We're really getting married. This is my real life. I've actually convinced the most incredible person I've ever met to share my life."

Furrowing his brow, Loki says, "I'm fairly certain I was the one who had to convince you."

Steve shakes his head. "Pretty sure I asked you."

"Asked yes. But I recall me chasing after you in that strange hospital place."

"Okay, yes, you may have had to seduce me a bit. But I was shy because of me, not you." Steve remembers fighting with himself, saying that it was okay to be interested in a man, this man.

"No matter. We're together," Loki says, looking into his love's eyes. "And I will always be yours."

Steve meets that gaze. "I meant it when I asked you to marry me. For the rest of our lives."

"Is _that_ what you meant." Loki teases. He snuggles against Steve's chest. "Did you call those reporters?"

"No. Bucky took longer than I thought." He runs his fingers down Loki's back.

"That's alright. I made no promises. And you can call tomorrow if you like."

Steve nods.

Loki smiles. "I should take afternoons off more often."

"I do actually work sometimes, you know." Steve teases. "I'm not just here for your pleasure.

"I thought I was here for _your_ pleasure." 

"You're here for my sanity." He kisses Loki's temple.

"I'm here for your everything." Loki snuggles against him and takes a cleansing breath. "I love you."

"And I, you." Steve buries his nose in Loki's hair.

The fall into comfortable silence until Steve notes they are turning into prunes. Loki pouts. "Well I'm not getting out until you agree to take me out to dinner."

"But then I have to get dressed." Steve whines playfully.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We have steak in the fridge?" Steve offers. "And we still have a pie."

"Fine," Loki whines. "But you're taking me to a show in New York, even if it's a Sunday matinee."

"Promise. Which reminds me, I'm going to the ball game with Buck on Saturday." He nibbles Loki's ear. "Now get out before your penis falls off."

Loki laughs and gets out.

Steve follows, handing him a towel. "Sam was right."

"About?"

"You are the solution to all my problems." Steve lightly slaps Loki's ass.

Loki's eyebrow rises. "Something tells me he didn't use those words."

Steve shrugs. "Close enough."

"Uh huh." He doesn't sound convinced. He dries his hair and walks out to find his Captain America pajama pants.

Steve pulls on some black boxers. "Well, he said I should talk it out with you. And that maybe something new in bed would make these fantasies go away."

"A wise man," Loki observes. "Though we'll have to wait and see if the fantasies do leave you be."

"I might need more sex." Steve tries as he starts toward the kitchen.

"Well if that's what it's going to take." Loki follows trying hard not to smile.

"Or maybe you'll have to give me something he can't. You know, one or both of us female." Steve starts digging through the fridge.

"I could be wrong, but I do believe that falls under the heading of more sex." Loki considers. "Unless you just feel like being female."

"I do enjoy it, now and then." He winks at Loki as he starts slicing potatoes thin.

Loki holds him from behind. "Whenever you wish it, starlight."

Steve purrs happily. "If you do it now, I'll take you dancing tomorrow." He continues his dinner prep, slicing mushrooms and onions.

Loki kisses his neck as his hips round and his breasts swell. "Steve Rogers cooking topless. Is this heaven?"

Steve laughs, voice now sweeter. "Only for you, dearest." She puts oil in the pan and starts frying the potatoes crisp like chips.

"Lucky me." He kisses her cheek. "How can I help? Other than by feeding the cats." He starts doing that.

"Set the table, get us wine." She smiles as she puts the potatoes on some paper and puts the onions and mushrooms to cook.

Loki does that then gets her a t-shirt to wear. "You are far too distracting, starlight."

Steve laughs and tugs it on. "I'm sorry." She kisses his cheek.

"Don't be. It's my problem."

"C'mere." She pulls him into a deep kiss.

He can feel her breasts through the t-shirt. Somehow it's more erotic than if it were purely skin. "We should eat."

"Just about ready." She sticks a chip in his mouth and goes to finish cooking the steak.

"Mmm." He refills their glasses with wine then checks on the table again.

Steve plates the steak with the chips and vegetables. "Let's see a restaurant beat this." She winks and takes her seat.

Loki tastes the food before stating that no restaurant could ever come close much less beat it.

Steve gives Loki a thrilled smile. "I know you have to say it, but thank you." She begins eating, delicately placing her rare meat slices between pink lips.

The former god does not know how she can eat meat so undercooked. He's only grateful that she remembered to take some of the pink out of his. 

She smiles warmly. "Is it cooked enough? I can put it back on, baby."

"It's fine. Thank you. I know it is against your culinary instincts to cook it as much as I like."

"I'd do worse for you." Steve promises.

He smile at her. "And thus did Loki corrupt Steve Rogers. Not with magic but with love."

"Are you sure you're the one corrupting me?" She winks.

"Yes," he answers simply.

She rolls her eyes. "I have no influence at all?"

"Of course you do." Loki assures him. "Only your influence gentles my nature. You are a force not of corruption but of compassion."

"I'll accept that." She smiles. "Though, by definition, I think that does mean I'm corrupting your darker nature. I'm changing it."

He shrugs. "Semantics." He raises his glass. "To us corrupting each other."

She tips her glass. "May it only bring us joy."

Loki nods and drinks. He still can't believe this is his life, that he is with this amazing creature.

Steve sighs contentedly and licks a drop of wine off her lip. "We need more wine and cozier seats."

"Wine I can supply. As for the seats, were you thinking a change of scenery or better cushions?" He finishes the last of his steak.

"Finish your dinner and we can enjoy our couch again. Or maybe we can take a blanket out back, it's been nice." She's already inhaled her food, no surprise.

"That would be nice." He's done in a few minutes. They clean the kitchen together before getting more wine and heading outside. The sky is clear, warm. A few stars can be seen in the sky. They look so muted compared to how they appear on Asgard.

As they sit down comfortably, Steve rests against Loki. She stares at the sky with her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes, I hate how even the sky is different."

"Different?"

"From my youth. I've been told it's because of modern light pollution." She points at it.

Loki nods. "There appear to be so few here. Did you ever dream about what might lie beyond?"

"Honestly? I was too busy trying to live to my twenties." She takes his hand.

"I'm glad you succeeded."

"Hmmn." She nuzzles closer. "I loved science fiction and fantasy but it was always Bucky that it suggested it could be real. Usually while reading to me in my sickbed."

"Alice in Wonderland being one?" Loki can picture Steve small and frail in bed while Bucky lies next to him or sits beside him reading.

"My most requested. I wanted to be Alice, escape to a world without sickness or poverty. She taught me to stand up to bullies."

"Our stories were always about the past. Warriors and their mighty deeds. Ideals we were supposed to live up to." They used to fire Thor's imagination. Loki always found them too one-sided but never said anything about it.

"But what stories did you like?" She turns her head to look at him.

He smiles. "I don't know. I liked all stories really. Mother would tells us ones of tricksters or sorcerers using cunning to win the day."

She smiles. "Did they get the girl very often?"

"The stories were rarely about maidens." Loki explains that it was usually a special object or even their lives that was the prize. Sometimes it was a girl, though.

"So you're ahead of all of them." She teases as she takes a kiss.

"I am indeed." He touches his nose to hers. "It is a lovely night." 

"So are you." She takes his hand and presses it to the front of her shirt.

He can feel her heartbeat through the thin material. Its steadiness soothes him. He kisses her slowly, intimately as his hand caresses her breast. She purrs against his lips, shifting closer, her leg over his. It feels so good, so right. She questions her sanity for ever thinking of another. Loki's hand slides beneath the t-shirt to make contact with the warmth of her skin. He pulls her closer.

"Loki." She whispers against his skin, breath a hot puff. "I love you."

"I love you."

She takes another slow and tender kiss. It's entirely an act of love, though she can feel her passion building.

Loki relishes the kiss, the taste and feel of her. "This is nice."

She agrees. "We needed this. Just us time. My fault, I'm sorry."

"Personally, I blame Dracula."

"He _is_ an ass." She wiggles a little closer.

Loki agrees silently, preferring to use his mouth to suck on her neck.

Her eyes flutter shut. "Your mouth is wicked."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He kisses her fingers.

"Oh yes." Her other hand trails over his chest.

He looks at her. "As beautiful as the stars are, they are nothing compared to the wonder of your eyes."

"Flatterer." She blushes, ducking her head.

Loki gently lifts her head up. "Please don't deny me their beauty."

Her blushing darkens. "Could make it hard to kiss."

He gives her a soft kiss. "My starlight. What peace you bring me."

She shivers at the touch. "My night sky, hold me safe as only you can."

He pulls her head to his chest and breathes in her scent. It feels like home again.

She cuddles against him, kissing his skin. "My Loki."

"My Steve." The sounds of the spring night are all around.

She continues to softly kiss the pale skin before her. It's so beautiful, he's so beautiful. She wants nothing more.

His hands begin to wander over her. His touch slides up her leg. Another traces the skin just above the waistband of her boxer shorts.

Their eyes meet again. "I'm yours, if you want me. Still yours if you don't."

"Of course I want you." He moves the hair from her face. Then he takes her hand and places it on his cock. It's stiffening at her touch. "Here's confirmation of how much."

She chuckles, rubbing him through his pants. "So big, so hard. I'm getting wet just thinking about it.." She pulls off her shirt, pressing against him.

"You're extraordinary." They share more slow kisses even as the rest of their bodies move hungrily, touching, stroking, pulling to get more.

"Lo'." She sucks gently on his lip as she pulls back. "You complete me. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry I complete you?" He's being purposely obtuse.

"Yes. Obviously." She laughs as she explores his chest with her fingers. "I get it. I'll stop apologizing."

"Thank you." He captures her lips. "Or if you wish to apologize, do it silently, perhaps with a kiss."

That, she's happy to do, kissing him with slow intent. Her thumb flicks over one nipple teasingly. Loki responds by dipping his hands into the back of her boxer shorts.

"Hello." She chuckles as her mouth makes it's way along his jaw and to his throat. Both of her hands are now on his chest, teasing his nipples hard.

"Hello." His breathing is getting heavier as his need and his cock grow. His fingers reach between her legs to feel her wetness.

She moans against his neck. "My love." She moves towards his touch. She wants him, now.

The clothes are definitely in the way. Loki puts to use magic. Not for the clothes but for the condom. He hands one to her once it flies into his hand.

Her eyes open wide and she bites her lip with a silly smile. "Are you suggesting something, darling? I can't put this on through those pants."

Loki pulls at his waistband, and the pants are magically off his body. "Better?"

She eyes his cock and nods. "Much." She starts to stroke him gently, simply for the sake of touching him. Then she slides the condom on him before pulling away to wriggle out of her boxers. She stares at him for a moment, she can feel her wetness starting to spread down her leg. "How would you like me?"

"Straddling me." His eyes holds an intensity. "I want to watch you pleasuring yourself using me."

She smiles and climbs onto his lap. "Happily, love." She brings his hands to her breasts as she moves forward, rubbing her slit against him.

The sight of her is just as intoxicating as the feel of her. Loki loves Steve like this, uninhibited, free.

"Kiss me." She whispers while using her hand to guide him inside her. She gasps softly at the fullness. "Oh, my Loki. I need you."

He kisses her openly, slowly exploring her mouth as his hands slide up the sides of her torso. She rocks slowly, more focused on the kiss than their hips but still wanting to feel something.

"I love you," Loki says in one of the moments where they briefly part to breathe.

"You too." She replies against his lip. Her arms are around his neck and she uses them to steady herself as she starts moving up and down his cock in long, slow movements.

His tongue finds hers again, wanting her to use him completely. His hand moves into her hair, massaging her scalp and keeping her close.

She moans into his mouth, he feels so good. He's filling her, completing her. She picks up her pace, reveling in the way their bodies naturally stroke each other in the right places.

Loki begins to moan softly. He's not going to last much longer. His hand moves to tease her clit in an effort to give her the pleasure she deserves.

That brings a gasp from her lips. "Loki, oh God, Loki." She crushes her breasts against him, close. It takes only a few more hard thrusts against him for her to toss back her head with a cry of ecstasy.

He allows himself his own orgasm, his seed filling the condom's tip. "Steeeeve."

She bites down on his neck as she tries to recover, sucking roughly. She's pressed as tight against him as she can.

His arms are wrapped around her protectively. "Are you alright? Do you need to rest?"

She kisses along his neck. "I'm good. I'm better than good, I'm with you."

He closes his eyes and relaxes. He feels the same way. They've been in each others arms several long minutes when Steve starts to giggle. Loki smiles and waits for an explanation that doesn't come. Finally he asks what has tickled her so.

"We've never actually met the neighbours. They must think we're a couple of sex obsessed weirdos." There's a mild blush but she's still giggling.

He laughs, too. "They wouldn't be wrong." He winks at her. "But most likely they can't hear us over their television."

"They're probably watching a story about me, right now." She covers her mouth to quiet herself. It's far too funny to her, for some reason.

He smiles. "And little do they know the good Captain is their sex kitten neighbor."

She nods, burying her face in Loki's neck. She's still vibrating with her humour. Loki is happy and relieved. It seems like a long time since Steve has laughed like this.

Steve sighs happily, her giggle fit past. "Sorry. I know its a small thing, but I'm just, I'm so relieved. Things are falling back into place."

He tickles her. "No more apologizing."

She squeaks and squirms away. "Loki!"

He pulls her close again. "I love you, starlight."

"I love you, night sky." She smiles and relaxes against him.

They fall back into comfortable silence accentuated by gentle touches and soft kisses.

"Should we head back in?" She gently slides her thumb over his lips.

He kisses it. "Yes. Probably."

She slowly slides off him and starts to gather their clothing. "Race you in." She bolts for the door.

Loki chuckles and uses his magic to appear in the bedroom.

As Steve arrives, she tosses the clothing at him. "Cheater!" Next she tackles him to the bed.

He falls back with an oomph. "You didn't say magic was not allowed."

"Isn't that implied by saying it's a race?" She kisses him deeply.

Her follow up argument is very compelling. Even so, he isn't convinced. "No. It isn't. Unless it also implies that you cannot use your speed or strength."

"I hardly did at all!" She nips his bottom lip. "I love you, cheater."

"And I love you, rule changer." He runs a hand through her hair.

She purrs. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your fingers in my hair? It feels so good."

"I don't believe you have." He does it again. "Happy, starlight?"

"Mmn." She nods and lays against him. "Thank you."

"Happy to help." Loki is finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. He yawns. "Do you wish me to change you back?"

"I can wait." Her hand gently strokes his arm. "We can make love when you wake, then you can turn me back."

"Yes, Sir Captain Rogers Sir." His voice betrays his sleepiness.

"Shh." She kisses his temple and pulls the blankets around them.

Loki shifts slightly and quickly falls asleep.


	87. Postcard-sized Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol look at apartments. (For her, shh!) Bucky and Steve talk to Matt about what he's found out. Take out is a dangerous game at Avengers tower.

"No, really, it's an entire show about talking rainbow horses." It's Friday morning and Carol's come in early to start her apartment hunting. She's early enough that she's caught Bucky at the gym. "When's Steve supposed to come in? You excited?"

Bucky is still trying to process the talking rainbow horses. "Uh, he better get here early afternoon. We have an appointment with the lawyer at 4."

"I'm sure he'll make it." Her eyes look up at him. "Has he ever let you down when it mattered?"

He looks at her and jokes, "You mean besides the 500 foot fall from the train?" He smiles and continues his pull-ups.

She grimaces, smacking herself in the head with her palm. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over it." He does a few more repetitions before dropping to the ground.

"You've certainly never looked better." She walks over to hand him a towel. "Okay, I lie, the hair has been better and probably the arm, but the rest of you." She lets out a low whistle.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He tucks some behind his ear subconsciously.

"You always leave it messy. You were always so neat in your old photos." She gently smooths it. "I'm not saying you need to cut it, just care for it. Maybe a ponytail or braid? Like Thor."

Bucky is pretty certain he doesn't want to cut it, not yet anyway. Maybe when he finds out who he really is. "Tell you what, let me shower, and then you can do whatever you want to it."

"Honey." She teases. "We'll be there for hours with me just running my hands through it."

He shakes his head and walks to the elevator. "Not if you wanna find an apartment."

"I'll just move in under your bed." She grins as she follows.

"Not a lot of space down there. You sure you'll be comfortable?"

"Well, I'll just remove your collection of Captain America porn." She teases. "Then there'll be tonnes of space."

He points a finger at her. "Never mess with a man's porn."

"You know? Ms. Marvel porn exists. Should I get you some?" She sidles over, her arms wrap around him.

"Now why do I need porn when I have the real thing?" He gives her a firm kiss.

"Mmn. I have copies of Ms. Marvel meet Captain America and Ms. Marvel tangled in the Widow's web." She kisses back. "Their fake Steve was pathetic. And the girl who played me had to be a Z cup. Seriously."

Bucky nods. "Maybe I _should_ check it out. Confirm your assessment."

"We'll have a house warming when I get my place, I'll show you. it's so funny." Her grin barely contains her giggles.

"You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

She winks. "I get that a lot. So... Need help showering?"

Bucky pretends to reach back behind his shoulder. "I always have problems getting my back."

Carol laughs. "It would be my pleasure to assist you."

He leads her to the bathroom and starts to strip. "Did I tell you about the phone call from Steve?"

"Which one?" She starts helping him out of his sweaty things with gentle kisses to his skin.

"The one where he admitted to lying about not feeling anything after I kissed him."

"No." She tilts her head, suddenly concerned. "Why would he... Are you okay?"

"I was pissed more than anything." He pulls her close. "Thinking of you made it better."

Her hands rest over his heart. "I could throw something at him for you. A Volkswagen, maybe?"

Bucky shakes his head. "I know why he did it. And though I hate to admit it, I'm kind of grateful." He points. "Never tell him that."

"Promise." She crosses her fingers and places them over her heart. "You're really okay, though?"

"Yeah." He frowns. "If I hadn't met you, though..." He kisses her. "Loki should thank you."

"I'll make sure he does." She teases. "Are we ever getting in that shower?"

"Don't you like me sweaty?" He teases then gets under the hot water.

"Only if I make you that way." She gets in with him, immediately getting to her knees before him.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Sergeant?" She looks up with her big blue eyes.

"You planning a frontal assault?" The corner of his mouth rises into a grin.

She gives him a look. "Would you prefer a rear assault?"

"No, ma'am. Frontal is fine."

"You sure?" Her hands grasp his ass firmly.

"I'm sure." He licks his lips.

Her finger tickles along his crack as she leans in and blows a stream of air over his cock. Bucky is already starting to harden. Yeah, in this moment, he's glad Steve lied to him. 

A trail of kisses is placed along his cock, then a long lick. "Hot damn, you're a cracker jack."

She stops and looks up. "Say what?"

He blinks. "You're a cracker jack? Forget it. Old slang."

"Weirdo." She giggles and takes him into her mouth.

His eyes close as all words leave him. All he can do is moan. She smirks, continuing to work up and down his shaft. He places a hand on the shower wall to steady himself. He already knows he's going to come embarrassingly quick. And soon he's tapping her head. "Almost there," croaks.

As he taps, she presses a finger against the tight ring of his anus while taking him as deep as she can and swallowing.

"Fuck! Carol!" He comes, hoping she doesn't choke on his semen.

She does have to move back but she manages to swallow everything. She pulls off with a cough and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. "Where's your stamina, soldier?"

"It fell without you here to exercise it."

"Honestly, sergeant. What am I to do with you?" She rises, putting her arms over his shoulders.

His arms circle her waist. "I guess you'll have to whip me into shape, Colonel."

She nips at his lower lip then teases. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me?"

He gets a funny look. "You into that?"

"Never tried. Had an ex who always said that." She kisses his nose.

His shoulders relax. "Oh. Okay." He turns off the water.

She tilts her head, curious. "I take it that's a 'no thanks' on your part?"

"I was experimented on and tortured during the war. So yeah, I'll pass."

Carol tugs him closer. "You're exciting enough without it anyway."

He smiles at her. "Time to dry off, Colonel." He grabs a towel and hands it to her.

"Thank you." She dries off quickly and starts tugging her clothes back on. "Hurry up, Barnes, I want to play with all that gorgeous hair of yours."

He puts on some jeans and a long-sleeve but thin t-shirt. "Alright. Where do you want me?"

She sits on the bed with her legs apart. "Over here, soldier." She's pulled out her comb and a hair tie.

"Bed or floor?" He's looking at her skeptically.

"Floor please."

Bucky grabs the remote and turns on the TV as he sits. He puts it on some old Loony Tunes cartoons.

"You are so Daffy Duck." Carol teases him as her fingers drag through his hair. She loves how it feels, how soft it is. 

"You're disthpicable," he says in his best imitation of the little black duck. "If I'm Daffy, does that make you Bugs?"

She laughs. "I'm clearly Elmer, hunting you down." She begins to comb his hair, untangling it gently.

"You're too smart to be Elmer," he decides. "You're cuter, too. Maybe the Road Runner."

"Tweety. I'm definitely Tweety." She leans over and kisses his forehead. Then she goes back to what she was doing, using the comb to carefully part his hair.

"Yeah. I can see that. And I'm Sylvester, completely obsessed with you." Bucky could get used to this. Whatever Carol is doing feels really good.

"Are you my puddy tat?" She teases with a light hug.

"I am your puddy tat. And I'm gonna eat you up later." He reaches back and strokes her leg.

"Ooh. Promise?" She chuckles softly as she begins to braid his hair.

"Count on it." He laughs at Daffy Duck getting shot in the face, his beak twirling around his head.

She's careful as she braids, keeping it neat and straight and making sure she catches all his hair in it. Finally, she ties it off with the elastic and nods at her work. "Go look, tell me you don't look more like a man who cares about himself."

He gets up and goes to the mirror. He turns his head this way and that to see her work. Finally he nods. 

"You see what I mean, though? You were always handsome, but now you look like you care about yourself. That's something I find very attractive." She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Why should anyone else spend time on you if you won't?"

"Well if you find it attractive then that's all that matters." He smiles at her reflection. "Not sure I'd be able to do it, though."

She shrugs, chin resting on his shoulder. "Just pull it back. But I want you telling the world that you are proud to be you, because you are fucking handsome and deserve to be noticed."

He smiles at that. "I am handsome. At least Hydra didn't take that."

"And an ass, they didn't take that, either." She chews playfully at his neck.

"Apartments?" he reminds her.

"Why must you ruin all my fun?" She steals a kiss. "Will we be able to do dinner? How late is your meeting?"

"The meeting is at 4." He figures he should be back before 6. 

"Great. Meet at your diner?" She gives him another kiss on the side of his mouth.

"You bet."

She nods. "Don't let Steve get you in any trouble while I'm gone. I know how it really is." She points a finger as she heads for the door.

He follows her. "Aren't I helping you?"

"I thought you'd want to be with Steve? Talk about your meeting or whatever?" She stops, waiting.

Bucky reminds her Steve won't arrive till the afternoon. "I'm yours at least through lunch." 

"Well, isn't that fantastic?" She wraps her arms around his neck. "Come on, I'm supposed to be looking at my first place..." She checks her watch. "Five minutes ago."

"Let's go. We flyin'?"

She shakes her head. "Walking and subway, I'm afraid. Sometimes I have to pretend to be normal."

"We better go then." He takes her hand and leads her out.

The first place is only a couple blocks away but is in really rough condition. The second is a bit further, but they actually make it on time. It's on the top floor of a three story brick building and has lots of windows. Bucky nods with approval but doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to influence Carol's decision.

Carol really likes it, but decides to keep looking before her final pick. They only manage to see one more before lunch time, which is spent next to a hot dog cart. "You don't get much for your money in this city."

"Imagine feeling like last year a soda cost a nickel."

"You're just old." She teases before taking another huge bite of hot dog.

"Only on paper, doll." He starts on his second.

She swallows. "What would you be really? Like 30?"

"Something like that." He isn't exactly sure. The time with Hydra is fuzzy. He isn't sure how much of it he was awake for.

"Still a cradle robber." She finishes and licks her fingers one by one.

"Oh I know." He smirks. "If it makes you feel any better, my first was an older woman."

"I don't care about your first, or any of the others. You, sir, are now mine." She bumps his chest. 

He smiles. "Yes, ma'am."

"Should I send you home?" She leans against him. "I've got three more booked for this afternoon."

He checks to see if Steve is in town before deciding. Steve's just arrived, he's having lunch in Loki's office.

"I think I'll tag along for one more." He takes her arm. "Lead the way, Colonel."

They take the subway this time, to the other end of Manhattan. The apartment is large but dark. Carol is making all sorts of faces every time the realtor looks away. Bucky is trying hard not to laugh. He's mostly succeeding.

Carol sighs as they leave. "What part of 'windows' do these people not get?"

"There were windows. They were the size of postcards, but there were windows." He kisses her temple. "I gotta go. Good luck with the others."

"Mmhmn. Six. Diner. Good luck with Steve." She playfully slaps his ass.

 

★✩★✩★

Matt Murdock greets Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. He offers them a seat. "I met with the US Attorney General's office to discuss the Sergeant's case. I was right. There is nothing tying you to any crimes other than the Triskelion incident."

Steve nods and pats Bucky's shoulder. "So then, what do we do? Do you want to go ahead and go to trial for what we can?" He turns his head to Bucky. 

"I'd kind of like to hear what else the man has to say." He turns back to Matt. "Forgive Steve's rudeness. Please continue."

Matt waits a moment. "Um, well, there isn't much more to say. The truth is, they don't want to prosecute you. You aren't a Senator or a high ranking government official. They would, however, love to get as many names as you can get them."

Steve nods, he'd suspected as much. "What would you suggest?"

"Honestly, I suggest giving them the names in exchange for immunity."

"And my crimes?" Bucky asks.

"Aren't yours," Matt reminds him. "But if you want punishment, I'd suggest going to either interpol or to the countries where the crimes were committed. But I suspect most will give you a similar deal."

"We're going to have to find you some other kind of retribution." Steve speaks softly. "Self imposed, maybe?"

"You can take a page from Steve - volunteer at the VA or for whatever cause you are passionate about."

Bucky nods. "So they just want names?"

"Yes. But let's wait until we actually see the signed agreement," Matt advises.

He agrees to that. "Anything else?"

Matt smiles. "I hope you don't mind, but I took it upon myself to work bringing you back from the dead, legally speaking."

"I appreciate it, if he doesn't" Steve smiles. 

"I appreciate it," Bucky assures him. "Any hoops I need to jump through."

"Of course," Matt assures him. "We'll need to prove you are really James Buchanan Barnes. Steve, we'll need you to sign an affidavit to that effect."

"Not a problem at all." Steve nods and bumps Bucky's shoulders. "He might even have living relatives, I never checked what happened to Becky. You could do DNA something."

"Actually I did manage to find a grandniece and grandnephew," Matt informs them.

"Becky has grandkids?" It suddenly hits him how much time has really passed.

"Becky had kids!" Steve elbows him.

Bucky looks at him a bit annoyed. "No shit, Sherlock. Gotta have those before the grandkids come."

Matt puts his hand to his lips to try to hide his laugh. 

Steve tries again. "Who let her have sex?" His jokes never were good.

Bucky shakes his head. "Who let you?" he teases back.

"I had to wait until you weren't looking." He sticks out his tongue.

"Punk."

"Jerk." After a moment, Steve coughs. "Sorry Matt."

"Quite alright." Matt is smiling, clearly amused. "If you were wondering, their names are Scott and Kimberly. I'll contact them on Monday to see if they'll agree to a DNA test."

"My sister, is she...?"

Matt sobers. "I'm sorry. Both she and her husband passed several years ago."

Bucky takes a breath. "Thank you."

Steve puts a hand on Bucky's arm. "Did you find out where they're buried? Or where the kids are?" He pauses. "Are you even interested in knowing, Buck?"

"I'd like to visit Becky. The kids and grandkids, I'd rather let them decide."

Steve nods. "It was easy for me, I'm the last of my line. Or hard, depending how you look at it. We'll definitely visit Beck. Uh, if you want me there."

Bucky nods. "She'd want you to visit."

"I'll have Karen send you the location of her plot," Matt assures him.

"But I can visit separately if you prefer to go alone." His hand squeezes Bucky's arm. "Thank you, Matt. You are 100% the right guy to be our lawyer."

"I'm glad I could help." Matt gives them a little more information about Becky's kids and grandkids. Finally he asks if there is anything else he can do for them.

Steve looks at Bucky then shrugs. "Not unless you want to get involved in my publishing deal?"

"Publishing deal? Have you signed anything yet?"

"No. Tony's scared most of the other company's away so they won't even speak to me." Steve makes a face. "I know he'd give me the best deal but I just want the ability to look around, you know?"

"Of course you would." It's smart to do so. "Given the circumstances, I'd definitely like to be involved."

"I mean, I love the guy, but he really needs to know he can't control my life." Steve frowns slightly.

"You mean Loki hasn't put him in his place yet?" Bucky asks.

"Not even Loki can reverse the fear caused by Stark's name." Steve points out.

Matt considers this. "Well we'll at least make sure you get a fair deal for your work."

Steve nods. "Thank you. Sometimes working with super beings is bullshit."

"Says the original super being," Bucky notes.

"Tell me you didn't think the same, back in our day?"

"Honestly? No." He means it. He looked up to Steve, would have followed him anywhere.

Steve puts an arm around Bucky. "Is this because I was a shit to begin with?"

"Pretty much."

Steve laughs.

Matt is enjoying their friendship. It's clear they are like brothers. "Steve, if you could send over whatever offers you have been given along with anything you absolutely want, we'll review it and what we can do."

"Of course. Do you prefer email or physical copies?" He makes a quick note on his phone.

"Email would be best. I can use a program to verbalize it for me."

"Will do." Steve reaches his hand forward, to touch Matt's wrist. "We really appreciate everything you've done so far."

Matt takes his hand. "Well it's my job, but you are very welcome."

Steve squeezes gently. "I've had some lawyers in past who weren't so compassionate in their practice. Or so competent. I appreciate a job done well."

The lawyer gives a broad but close-lipped smile. "I take that as a high compliment from a man of such integrity." He lets go of the Captain's hand. "I'll be in contact."

"Thank you." Steve's voice is soft but firm.

Matt walks them out then asks Karen to find the final resting place of Rebecca Barnes Proctor and to send the information to Sergeant Barnes.

Steve pats Bucky's back as they head out. "So, what do you really think?"

Bucky rubs his forehead. "I can't believe Becky had kids and they had kids."

"I meant about the case, but that is pretty amazing." He bumps his friend gently.

"Except I missed it. I should have been there for her."

"Don't start that game." Steve stops Bucky, taking him by both arms. "We both should've been around, for a lot of shit, but we weren't. It wasn't our faults. But we can't change it. We can only work with the time we have."

Bucky nods. "I know. I just...She died thinking I was dead." He wipes his eyes. "I'm takin' the deal. Not sure if I have any names to give them, though."

"Give them what you can. We can hack some Hydra databases to get you more if we need to." He promises as he pulls his friend into a hug.

Bucky holds him, familiar, a link to his past. And then he lets him go. He checks the time. "I gotta go meet Carol. See ya tomorrow, yeah?"

Steve nods. "For sure. You kids don't stay out too late, right?"

"Sure thing, dad." He gives his friend a grin then heads for the nearest subway.

Steve shakes his head, going back to the car to head to the tower.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki and Natasha are playing with the kittens. The spy has a laser pointer while Loki is using the feather wand.

"You two need a hobby." Steve informs them as he walks in and heads to the fridge for a drink.

"My kits are my hobby," Loki informs him. "How did it go?"

Steve chuckles after a long drink of beer. "Good, I think. It sounds like Bucky won't be held responsible for anything."

"That's good, right?" Natasha asks.

"I think so." He moves to sit near Loki. "They want him to trade some names for official immunity, but it doesn't sound like anyone wants to press charges anyway."

"Wouldn't serve a purpose except to drag it all up again." Natasha moves the laser pointer quickly to the other side of the room. Ink dives after the little red light.

Loki leans against Steve.

Steve agrees, putting an arm around Loki. "It's still a relief. At least, to me it is. I'd hate to lose him again." 

Loki wouldn't. Well, he would but only because it would upset Steve. He tells himself he really needs to give Bucky a chance. Then he asks himself why. Choosing not to go down that path, he simply runs his fingers through the blond hair and says, "Of course you wouldn't."

"Of course you would."

Steve kisses Loki's head. "I know he's not your favourite, but I appreciate your support." He leans his head against Loki's. It really means a lot to him that Loki seems to be giving Bucky a reasonable chance.

"And is Bucky okay with not being prosecuted?" Natasha asks. She's heard the stories of his guilt.

"He seemed okay. We discussed other options, volunteering and such." His Hand strokes Loki's back.

She turns to Loki. "Okay, Mr PR, how do we make Bucky someone people will forgive and accept?"

Loki looks at her in surprise. "My only client is Steve."

"Bucky will need help. Would you, Lo'?" Steve turns to look at him.

"Is that really what you want? You know I'm not exactly his biggest fan."

"Maybe this will help." He kisses Loki's temple. "Do it for me?"

"Of course." Loki glares at Natasha, silently promising her to get her back. The spy is not at all scared.

Steve whispers softly in Loki's ear. "You can have anything you want. Extra sex, macaroni every day, more kittens, anything."

Loki sighs. "No need. But are you sure he will want me?"

"Won't give him a choice." Steve winks. "I'm sure we can get Carol to help."

"Lovely."

"He'll do it. For me. You know he will." Steve gives Loki a look.

"What."

"You can do this. See him from my point of view." He takes Loki's hand. "I want you to do it because you're good. Maybe the best."

"Don't stroke my ego, love. It's beneath you." Loki squeezes his hand. "Besides I already said I'd do it."

"I'm not, I mean it. I need someone I trust taking care of those I love." He kisses Loki's cheek.

Natasha smiles at them then goes back to taunting the cats.

Steve smiles warmly as he rests his head against Loki's again. "Are we staying in tonight? Kittens and cuddles?"

"Yes."

"Good. Cause Bucky went out with his girlfriend and left me here with you lot." Steve teases. "Can you believe that?"

"How rude," Natasha says. "Loki, you have your work cut out for you."

Steve chuckles. "I do like her, though. I really do."

Loki pats his hand and speaks sarcastically. "Of course you do." He smiles to show he's teasing.

Steve sighs softly. "She's exactly the type of girl Bucky deserves. And she'll be a great Avenger. And I have no right to be jealous."

Loki kisses his cheek. "And it's fine that you are. So how is the handsome Mr. Murdock?"

"He's good, seems to be at least. Though he had some bruising on his face. He claimed he'd tripped." Steve tugs Loki closer.

"He really should be more careful." Loki kisses Steve's temple.

"If he hadn't said something, I'd think he'd been in a fist fight."

Natasha cocks her head. "There's more to him than he lets on."

Steve looks over. "Oh? What are you thinking?"

"Not sure." She looks at Loki.

"He wears a mask," the former god says. "A face he presents to the public. There is something underneath he doesn't show."

Natasha nods. "He's probably in fight club."

Steve laughs. "Really? Next you're going g to tell me he's Spider Man."

Loki shakes his head. "His voice is wrong."

"The guy's admitted to liking boxing." Steve points out. "He's probably embarrassed at trying and losing."

"Fight club," Natasha insists.

"How do you know what Spider Man sounds like, anyway?" He pokes Loki.

"YouTube." Loki pokes back. "He talks all the time. He'd give Tony a run for his money."

"You." Steve starts tickling Loki then stops to whisper in his ear. "Need to spend less time on YouTube and more on my cock."

"I wasn't allowed. Doctor's orders," he reminds Steve. "I plan to make up for it."

"We can start now. Tash won't mind." His lips continue to tickle Loki's ear until he stars nibbling the lobe.

Natasha turns her full attention to them, resting her chin on her hand. She bats her eyes. "By all means, proceed."

Steve goes bright red. He hadn't realized he was loud enough for Natasha to hear. "I. Uh. You. OhGod." He whimpers and buries his face in Loki's shoulder.

She touches his knee. "I suggest you boys take it to your room."

He nods, a bit pathetically.

Loki helps him up. "Come on, starlight. Let's go give your cock some attention."

He blushes darker, trying not to look at Natasha. "Yes, night sky."

Natasha laughs. "Don't worry about the kittens." She gets up and kisses Steve's cheek. "Have fun." Then she sends them off with a pat on each of their asses.

Once back in their room, Steve groans and covers his face with his hands. "My God. I am never leaving this room again."

Loki runs a hand down Steve's back. "What happened to the sex-crazed neighbor from the other night?" He gently pulls the hands away. "Natasha does not think less of you."

"I just need a moment. And then I'll need you." He pulls Loki into his arms, nuzzling the long neck. "I'll need to feel you around me, night sky, giving me strength to shine."

"It's what I live for, starlight." Loki holds him close. "I must say, I still love seeing you blush."

"Sadist." Steve teases softly.

Loki kisses him softly.

Steve chuckles against his lips. "I love you, even when you're enjoying my pain."

"Please. Blushing isn't painful. You're embarrassed. Perhaps even mortified but not in pain." He touches Steve's nose.

"Well, Peg always did say I was dramatic." With that, he scoops Loki up and carries him to the bed.

Loki's arms immediately go around Steve's neck. "My hero."

Steve places Loki on the bed and climbs on top of him. "Yeah? Then why is it always you saving my ass, lately?"

He strokes his love's cheek. "Because you're so busy saving others you forget to save yourself."

"So God sent you to care for me?" He leans in for a tender kiss while his fingers busy themselves at removing Loki's shirt.

"I suppose so."

Another tender kiss is pressed to the side of Loki's mouth. "I am so grateful. I will never be able to show you just how much I love and cherish you." Another kiss, to Loki's chin, followed by two more along his neck.

"This is an excellent start." He leans his head back to give Steve more access.

Steve smiles and continues his kisses, intermingling gentle sucking and nips. He works his way lower, pausing to pull Loki's shirt right off, then gives his chest some serious attention.

"Something seems wrong." Green eyes look at the blond head. "Wasn't I supposed to be giving your cock attention?"

"Pretty sure I'm getting you ready to take it." Steve looks up with a grin. 

Loki licks his lips. "And where exactly will I be taking it?"

Steve licks Loki's nipple. "Where would you like it?"

He thinks. Then his breasts begin to swell. His features soften, and his cock shrinks. She bites her lip. "I want you in my vagina," she tells him.

"I can definitely do that." He attacks the nipple near his mouth again, sucking on it and flicking his tongue over it.

She gives a soft sigh as his attentions arouse her. She can feel a wetness already beginning between her legs.

Steve tugs her pants off as his kisses move down her torso to her belly. He teases her belly button with the tip of his tongue and sucks gently on the skin beside it. Once she's undressed, he sits up to deal with his own clothing.

Loki sits up to help him. Her hands run over his skin, letting her fingers graze across his chest. "You are stunning."

Steve shrugs. "Wasn't always." He doesn't really think about it, far preferring to focus on her. He lays her back down, reaching over her to grab a condom from the bedside table.

"Yes you were." She touches his lips. "I've seen the pictures. Your face hasn't changed."

"It's filled in some. Not so sickly or skin and bones as I was." His voice is quiet as he plays with the condom wrapper, not opening it.

"I was a lanky adolescent. All knees and elbows." She smiles. "Thor used to say he liked me with him to scare away Odin's crows."

Steve offers a small smile. "And you grew into a beautiful, tall and lithe man. Graceful as the day is long. You never needed enhancing."

"I'm actually incredibly short for a Frost Giant."

"You're the perfect height for me." Steve leans in for a kiss so they can stop discussing it.

Loki takes the hint and the condom. She pushes him onto his back. Straddling him, she opens the condom and puts it on him.

Steve looks up at her, taking a deep breath. She reminds him painfully of Peggy in this moment but he forces the thought away. This is Loki, _his_ Loki, witty, perceptive, precious, protective Loki. "I love you."

"And I love you." She kisses his chest. His nipple gets the same treatment he gave to hers.

He moans softly. "That mouth of yours... So much trouble."

"You love it." Loki sits up. She rises slowly. She gazes intensely into his eyes and lowers down, taking him inside her.

Steve's head falls back and his eyes close as he makes a noise of pure pleasure. His hands move to her hips and squeeze gently. "God, how do you feel so good?"

"I was wondering the same about you." She rocks her hips slowly, enjoying the way he feels against her. Her hands grip his arms in anticipation of more.

"Oh, my lovely girl, you're going to need to move a little more." He starts thrusting his hips upwards.

"Mmm." Her eyes close. "Just want you to need it first." She moves a bit more. Green eyes open. Lips curl into a confident smile. "Do you still want more?"

"Of you? You know that answer."

"I want to hear you say it."

He looks at her, blue eyes bright with love. "More, Loki. I need you."

She moves a little more. Her movements are more forceful though. She wants him deep.

"You." Steve growls, she's being entirely frustrating and he's pretty sure it's on purpose. Grabbing her wrists, he rolls them over so he can thrust hard and deep into her.

Loki pouts. "I wanted to hear you beg."

"You're so pretty when you pout." He kisses her neck as he keeps moving deep inside her. Then he does a little something to please her. "Loki. Loki, I love you. Please, I need you to come for me. I won't be able to until I feel you squeeze. Please baby. I need you."

The effect is immediate. Her leg wraps around his waist. The other one she uses as leverage to thrust up against him. Tiny moans escape her throat, one after another. "Steve. Steeeeeve."

"Oh, my pretty girl. Please." He kisses her throat. "Tell me what you need." He sucks roughly, trying to press her harder into the bed. "Please, my goddess, my princess. Please say you love me."

"I love you. I love you so much." Her nails claw at his back. "A little to my left. Fuck. There. I love you." She starts to tremble and writhe. 

"Oh, thank you." He whispers to her shoulder before kissing it. His strokes are becoming more erratic, and it feels like her trembling pulls the come from him as he fills the condom with several thrusts. "Oh, fuck. Loki."

Her body practically collapses onto the bed. Her chest rises and falls with each heavy breath. "You're the best I've ever had."

He lays atop her, chuckling despite his shortness of breath. "I'd say the same, but it doesn't count for much when I saved myself for someone like you."

She kisses him. "I love you so much it feels like my heart will burst."

"Please don't. I need that heart." He puts a hand over it.

"It's yours," she assures him.

"No bursting." He kisses her again. "I'm so incredibly happy."

"Good."

He shifts to lie his head on her shoulder. "I've made so many mistakes. But you, I'm so sure of."

"You? I thought you were perfect," Loki says. She rubs his arm.

"No, I've just got really good PR." He seems oddly quiet, thoughtful.

Loki lets him think for a few minutes. "Penny for your thoughts."

He sighs. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just feeling guilty again. Like I don't deserve to be happy."

"Why wouldn't you deserve to be happy?" Loki feels like Steve is the most deserving of happiness of anyone she knows.

"Why would I? I'm nobody special. Just a soldier." He absently curls her hair around his finger.

"And are soldiers inherently undeserving of happiness?"

"No, but we don't exactly expect it."

Loki furrows her brow. "Why not?"

"I expected to die." He says it simply, for it's the truth. He'd never expected to survive.

She's trying to understand, but it seems so foreign. "And so because you did not fulfill your expectation, you find yourself undeserving?"

"I find myself uncertain. Scared to hold on when I know... There's always another war, for me." He looks up. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why my mind's gone to such dark places."

"In Asgard, there is no greater honor than to die at the hands of a worthy enemy, to die in war." Loki isn't sure this will help, but she tries anyway. "We are...It is a culture of war, and so there is always another battle, another chance at glory. But those warriors come home, the ones that do, and they start families. And they take the happiness they are offered and do not question it precisely because they know how fragile it is." She strokes her hair. "Am I making sense?"

He smiles sadly at her. "You are. I guess, I guess I'm just afraid it can't last."

"It won't last. That's guaranteed." She touches his lips. "Which is why we must appreciate it while it lasts." Loki is a little surprised to hear herself say the words. Tears suddenly well up in her eyes. "You've changed me, Steve Rogers. I was not so wise before."

"Love suits you." He kisses her gently.

"It does. I'm afraid it isn't suiting you. At least not right now."

"Not giving it up." He lifts himself on his arms, looking down at her. "Not this time."

"Good." She strokes his cheek then traces his lips with her thumb. "Also, for the record, you aren't allowed to die before me."

"That may not be my choice. Soldier, remember?" He kisses her thumb.

"Sorcerer, remember? One who's already saved your soldier's ass a few times." She looks completely serious.

"You don't get to die first, either." He chides her. "We'll keep each other alive until we're ready to go together."

"Deal." It already seems so close. She rubs her eyes, hoping to hide the sudden tears, and smiles at him. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Dinner? You expect me to feed you, now?" He teases with a kiss.

A small pout appears. "I was not so subtly changing the subject. Or did you wish to continue speaking of death."

"I was trying to be funny, because you looked sad." He points out as he pulls her close. "Tell me what you want to eat, and we'll have that."

"Greek?"

"Out or order in?"

"Order in. I want you all to myself." Loki kisses him softly.

"Done." He kisses her again. "Jarvis, would you mind?"

"Certainly, sir. One of everything?"

"Yup." Steve chuckles.

Loki smiles. "He knows you almost as well as I do."

"He's just programmed to recognize patterns." He cuddles close to Loki. "We're going to have to get dressed again."

"Boo." She kisses him. "Not for a little while," she notes.

He nods, nuzzling her cheek. "And only enough not to scar anyone."

"So we can be naked." She winks. "Robes. Robes solve everything."

"What? Can't show off my abs that way." He teases as he sits up with a stretch.

Loki laughs. "I'd forgotten what an exhibitionist you are."

"Ssh." He winks.

She kisses him again before stretching with a groan. When she's done, Loki smiles up at him looking very relaxed.

Steve rubs her belly. "Love you, pretty girl."

"And I love you, pretty boy."

"I'm going to wash up a bit." He kisses her again before heading to the washroom.

Loki watches him as she hums to herself. Her hand goes to her own belly, and she wonders what it will be like to be pregnant.

Steve washes up and returns in a pair of jeans. "You done being lazy yet? Our food should be here soon. Tash will steal it if we're not there."

She smiles. "I can see your abs. Exhibitionist." Rising languidly, she grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on.

"Well there's this girl I like. I gotta impress her." He winks and offers his arm.

Loki puts on boxer shorts then takes his arm. "Lucky girl."

Steve shakes his head. "I'm the lucky one. My girl is the absolute best."

Ink runs up to them and demands her dinner. Loki tells her she'll be right there. But Ink stays with them to be sure.

Steve chuckles. "As demanding as her mother."

"Funny," Loki replies. She feeds her kittens just as the food arrives.

The food smells really good. Natasha sidles up to Steve and sniffs. "Did you buy enough for everyone?"

"Easily." He puts an arm around her. "I've gotten into the habit of ordering one of everything."

"I love having you here." She texts Bruce to let him know there's food.

"Thank you. I love you, too." He places a chaste kiss on her cheek, then moves to get dishes for everyone.

Bruce appears quietly, tea in hand. He takes Steve's spot next to Natasha and nods when Steve gives him a plate.

Clint walks out of his room in dark jeans and a dress shirt. "Smells good."

Steve just hands him a plate. "Help yourself."

"Thanks but I've got a date."

Natasha's eyebrow rises. "Well that explains the clothes."

"Taking your hand out to dinner first, this time?" Steve teases.

Clint narrows his eyes at him. "The moral one my ass."

He chuckles. "I did go through the war, you know."

"Yeah well please tell your adoring fans that." Clint squeezes Natasha's hand and heads towards the elevator. "Don't wait up."

Logan walks in from the stairs just as Clint is getting on the elevator. "Loki said their was food?"

"Yes," the former god confirms. "Come join us."

Logan walks over and takes the plate from Steve. "Thanks, bub."

"No problem." They all help themselves and for a few minutes only 'yes', 'no', and 'pass the...' Is heard.   
After a while Steve asks about Tony.

"Gala with Pepper." Bruce tells them.

Logan nods. "Glad parties aren't a regular thing for us. Hate gettin' all dressed up."

"But you look so handsome in a suit," Natasha tells him.

"Logan's more the jeans and tee kinda guy." Steve puts a hand on his shoulder. "Can't say I blame him."

Natasha smiles. She takes Bruce's hand. "I prefer a khaki's and nice shirt kind of guy."

Bruce smiles back. "I don't care what you wear, so long as you're happy."

She kisses him. "I'm so lucky."

"Great policy." Steve looks over to catch Loki's eyes.

She smiles at him. "Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt, love."

Logan looks over at her. "That's Steve's shirt?" He turns to his old war buddy. "Sorry, Steve, but it looks better on her."

Steve laughs. "I agree completely."

"Aren't you boys sweet," Loki says with a coquettish smile.

Steve almost makes a comment about her tasting to find out but bites his lip. "Oh, you live for compliments babe."

"And I appreciate every single one." She kisses his cheek, ensuring her breasts press against his arm as she does.

"I think you would die without them, they're your food, your air." He teases while leaning against her.

She pulls away. "I'm not _that_ bad."

He pinches her ass. "Of course not, dear."

Loki pouts and plays with the little that's left on her plate.

Steve wraps an arm around her. He whispers in her ear. "I love complimenting you."

Her lips curl up into a triumphant smile.

"I think you just got played, Captain," Natasha says.

"I have no issue with that." Steve kisses Loki's temple.

Loki smiles at him. "And that is one of the many reasons I love you."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Buck wasn't kidding about you two."

Steve rolls his eyes. "What did Buck say now?"

"Just that you can be really lovey-dovey."

Steve smiles. "Oh, well, we can't help that."

"No we can't." Loki kisses Steve's cheek.

He squeezes her closer. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Loan says before Loki can answer.

"Aw, thanks." Steve chuckles.

Natasha chuckles. "Good thing Clint isn't here."

"Or Tony." Bruce adds.

Steve shrugs. "I'm comfortable with myself. They can deal with that."

Loki nods. "And if they can't, the kiss is there's." She opens the baklava and cuts it into 6 pieces, giving two to Steve.

He thanks her with another kiss. "I have to admit, Loki has been wonderful for my self esteem."

"And you for mine. And you've given me a purpose for this new life and work I can be proud of. And lots of hickies," she adds with a wink.

He playfully spanks her. "Don't start or there'll be no hickies for a week."

"As if you could stop yourself."

"If I can take down an entire Hydra base, I can refrain from a few hickies." He makes a face at her and fills his mouth with baklava.

"Different skill sets, starlight."

Natasha nods. "She has a point. Should I call you she? Or do you prefer he."

"She is fine."

"But if it's a matter of will? No problem." Steve's hand slides down Loki's spine. She clearly enjoys the touch.

Logan leans back and runs his stomach. "Thanks for the grub."

"Hey, you're family now." He looks fondly around.

"Gotta admit, back in France I never thought we'd end up here."

Steve chuckles. "Still not sure how I made it out alive."

"Are you sure you did?" Logan gets up and asks if anyone needs more to drink.

The question makes Steve go silent a moment. How often had he asked himself the same thing? Was he really still the same man who went under the ice?

Loki puts her hand on his knee and smiles at him. "Does it matter? You're here. You're with me."

Steve nods slowly and takes her hand. "You're right, of course. As always."

She kisses him softly. "Besides, I've still died more than you have." She smirks.

"Yeah, that's a trend that needs to stop."

"It has," Loki assures him.

That earns her a soft kiss. 

Natasha turns to Loki. "So what are you doing while Steve is off with Bucky tomorrow?"

"Not sure."

"Why not spend some time with Carol?" Steve suggests. "Have a girl's day."

Loki and Natasha look at each other and shrug. The spy nods. "I can see if Pepper is interested."

Steve winks. "Why not do some wedding stuff?"

Natasha raises her eyebrow. "Not all women like wedding stuff you know."

"Says the woman who offered to be our planner."

"That's me. I don't know about Carol. But we can offer."

"It was just an idea." Steve shrugs. "You can always go to the movies or mini golfing or something."

"Shooting range." Natasha grins.

"Pedicures?" Loki suggests.

"You're makin' me want to go." Logan says.

Steve laughs. "If only I didn't have plans!"

"Don't knock a good pedicure," Logan tells him.

"Well aware." Steve nods. "I spent months with the USO girls."

"Still can't believe you didn't take advantage."

Natasha takes Bruce's hand. "Speaking of taking advantage... Bruce, wanna go watch a movie?" He's been really quiet, and she's a little worried.

"Yeah, sure." He smiles softly. He's been thinking about his latest lab problem.

Steve shrugs at Logan. "It wasn't right."

"Most guys wouldn't care."

Loki moves to sit on Steve's lap. "The Captain is not most guys."

"I was in love with Peggy at the time. I wouldn't cheat." He wraps his arms around Loki. "Besides, I was saving myself. I wanted my first time to be special, not some throw away encounter."

"No wonder you held out." She kisses him.

He gently kisses back. "It was. It was incredibly special."

"Uh huh." Logan stands. "You want help cleaning up?"

"Wouldn't mind it, though Loki could always wiggle her fingers." He kisses her neck.

The mutant takes the dishes to the kitchen.

Loki runs a hand over Steve's chest. "We should help."

Steve agrees. "Get off so I can."

She gets up and gathers the empty containers.

Steve starts packing up the leftover food and puts it in the fridge.

Between the three of them, it's done quickly. Loki whispers in Steve's ear asking if they should invite Logan to watch TV or play a game.

He nods. "You want to catch a movie on the TV or something, Logan?"

"Don't wanna butt in."

"You're not," Loki assures him.

"Honestly, Logan." Steve agrees. "I wouldn't have asked."

He looks at them for a moment. "Okay then. Sure."

"Anything you prefer? There's a lot neither of us has seen." Steve heads toward the living room.

"Have ya seen Terminator?"

Steve shakes his head. "Lo'?"

She hasn't either. So after a quick bathroom break, they pick their spots and turn on the movie.

Steve finds himself confused by the object of the movie. "Wait. So that guy's a robot?"

"Yep."

"But he doesn't like robots?" Steve's feeling clueless.

"All you gotta know is that he's trying to kill that woman and that guy is trying to stop it from happening."

"Tony hasn't seen this, has he?" He looks around. "I'd hate for him to get ideas."

Loki chuckles. "Well he's said 'I'll be back' in that strange way before. So I bet he has."

Steve frowns, he can't help but wonder if this is where the Iron Man suit might have come from. Or what more might percolate in Tony's mind. "I swear, if he starts building living machines..."

"He's already started. JARVIS," Loki adds by way of explanation. "No offense, JARVIS."

Steve shivers.

Loki tells him to shut off his mind and enjoy the movie.

Steve tries, he does. He remembers it's just a story and that there are no machines out to destroy the world.

When the end comes, Loki smiles broadly. She loves how they did the time travel aspect. Logan nods. "Then you should see Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure."

"Are there less robots?" Steve is definitely not a robot fan.

"Zero robots." At least Logan doesn't remember any. "It's a comedy."

Steve nods. "I'd give it a chance, then."

Logan leaves after a discussion Loki insists on having about the time this was made and time travel in general. But finally he says he's tired and heads to his floor, taking the stairs.

Steve nudges Loki. "Why so curious about time travel?"

"I just find it intriguing. If you go to the past, the ramifications of simply your presence could be profound." She tries to explain linear vs parallel universes. "So out there, there are world's where we never met, or where I wasn't abandoned."

"I time traveled once, and that was more than enough. It was heartbreaking to leave everything behind." He takes Loki's hand, bringing it to his lips. "I, for one, am content to stay in this reality."

"As am I, but the implications..." She looks at him. "Kiss me. Make my brain stop."

He does, his hand drifting up her thigh. Until they're interrupted by a cough.

"Don't mind us." Carol waves and tugs Bucky by the elbow.

"Sorry. Got off on the wrong floor."

Loki stops them. "Hold on. Carol, would you care to join Natasha and I and perhaps Pepper tomorrow while the boys are at the game?"

"I..." She pauses, looking at Bucky. "I'd really like that."

"Excellent. We were thinking pedicures and shooting range, perhaps wedding stuff."

Bucky silently says it's okay with him.

"Wedding stuff? Who's getting married?" Carol blinks in puzzlement.

Steve blushes. "Oh. Uh. Loki and I. But it's sort of top secret right now. Not in the press."

"Wow. Big step." She comes over to shake both their hands. "Are you going as male or female - you make a lovely girl, by the way."

"Thank you. Tomorrow I will be a woman. At our wedding I will be a man."

"That's a pretty nifty talent. Why can't you do that, Bucky?" She teases gently.

Steve can't help but chuckle. 

"'Cause I'm not magic. Why? You want a girl?"

She looks back at him with a wide grin. "Only if it was you."

"You know, it's not too late for a double wedding." Steve jokes.

Bucky points at him. "Don't you start."

Steve rises. "You sure, look at this pretty thing. Wouldn't she be pretty in a white dress?" He tips Carols head up.

"Nice try, Steve. Some of us are realistic, though. Let us date for a month, first, then we'll talk." Carol jokes along. "By the way, shirtless? Great look for you."

Steve blushes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki tugs at his arms. "Come on. You're the one who wished to show off his abs."

Steve sighs and lets Loki take his arms. "I didn't think anyone would actually care."

Bucky is apparently one of the ones that does. He takes a long look then turns away.

Meanwhile, Loki is telling Steve, "Someone would have to be blind not to be impressed."

Steve blushes again. "Lo'..."

Carol smiles and makes her way back to Bucky. "Come on, honey, that's enough peepshow."

He takes her hand and leads her back to the elevator. "Night, fellas."


	88. Saturday in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the ball field for Steve and Bucky turns into a double date.

Steve stretches, providing an excellent view as his pants slip low on his hips. Loki licks her lips at the sight. She grabs him by the waistband and pulls him towards their room, turning off lights with a wave of her hand.

Steve laughs. "Eager girl, aren't we?" They make the bed and he's on top of her, kissing hungrily.

"Complaining?" She finally gets the word out as he kisses down her neck. 

"Obviously." He nips at her shoulder as he works one removing the shirt.

She pulls off her boxers as he does then works on his pants. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Mmn. Never enough." He moves down to her breasts, sucking gently.

"I love you." She pushes his head down her body, wanting his mouth where her arousal is making her wet. He's happy to oblige, his tongue sliding along her slit before dipping inside.

Loki moans her appreciation. "Don't get too comfortable. I'm going to want your cock in a minute."

Steve chuckles against her. And mumbles something that might be 'condom' but it's hard to tell. Magic opens the nightstand's drawer and brings a condom to her hand. She uses it to tap his head. He reaches up to take it from her then wiggles until he's in a good position to put it on. "How do you want me?"

Her eyes eat him up. "I want you smooth and deep. I want you strong. I want you heated and focused."

"Yes, ma'am." Hands at her hips, he slides in slowly, gasping once he's fully sheathed.

Loki's hands are behind her, gripping the headboard. "You make me whole."

"I was. Thinking. The same." He speaks between slow thrusts. "My. Gorgeous. Gorgeous girl."

It's just what she needed, the way he's moving inside her. His thrusts begin to speed up, and his hands move up her body to grip her arms.

"Yes. That's... Fuck that's good." Her body moves against him, trying to get him deeper.

He rotates his hips, thrusting deep. He catches her lips, kissing her hungrily.

She moans in his mouth. Her body begins to shake. "Steve." Her back arches off the bed as her ecstasy overwhelms her.

He growls in response, continuing to thrust until his own climax hits. He pauses deep inside her as he fills the condom then collapses against her body with a moan of his own.

She's still trying to catch her breath. "I love you."

"Mmn." He kisses her shoulder.

Loki feels wonderfully relaxed. She wraps her arms around him and lightly scratches his back.

Steve smiles against her neck. "Mental health check?"

She smiles at him. "Happy. Confidently so. Full of love and hope. If I say more I'll likely cry. You?"

"Still a little... confused. But mostly happy. Sure my love will save me." He strokes her cheek.

Loki feels almost guilty for her happiness. "Oh, love. Has it gotten any better?"

Steve nods. "My love will save me."

"You have a lot of confidence in your love."

"My love saved me from a nest of vampires. Nursed me back to health. I know you can do anything." He kisses her.

"Your love almost didn't get to you in time." Loki doesn't want to press the matter. "But tell me, what else can I do to help un-confuse you?"

Steve smiles sadly. "I think it'll just take some time."

She kisses him gently. "Take all the time you need."

"Just don't let go." He requests.

"I won't. I promise."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky and Steve each have a beer and a hot dog in their hands as they find their seats. "Geez, I don't think I'll ever get used to these prices," Bucky complains.

"Are you getting army back pay?" Steve asks while sipping his beer. "It helps."

"No. Still legally dead, remember?"

They get to their seats just before the National Anthem starts. Their baseball caps come off. Still soldiers, they salute the flag as they mouth the words. Then the best words in the world are said. "Play ball!"

Steve is on the edge of his seat. it's been ages since he's been to a ball game. "God, I forgot how much I liked this."

"Please tell me you weren't boycotting because the Dodgers moved?" Although to Bucky it does sound like something his friend would do.

"Maybe a little." Steve grins, then he yells at the pitcher.

Bucky joins him between bites of hot dog and gulps of beer.

Steve bumps comfortably against his friend. "The players are all so big now. I bet that's where it would go if they do replicate the serum."

Mouth full, Bucky nods his agreement. He swallows. "At least they didn't change the rules on us. Not sure I like the big TV though. Distracts from the game."

"Just feels like they changed everything else." Steve goes for the beer again, missing the buzz he would've gotten so many years ago.

"Aw. Come on! He's out!" Bucky yells at the umpire for several minutes more. "Want another hot dog?"

"Yeah." He nods, crushing his cup before he's tempted to throw it for that call.

He's gone for a long time then comes back with six. "I think I just sold my other arm for these." He hands three to Steve.

"As long as they're not made from it." Steve teases, quite happy to accept the food. "You didn't miss anything worth seeing. The umpire is still blind. Keeps calling balls for strikes."

"No wonder the Yankees always win."

"Oh, come on!" Steve groans at the game again. He distracts himself by inhaling a hot dog. "You know? It may be expensive, but the food is way better than our day."

"Mmm." By the time the seventh inning stretch comes, the hot dogs are gone. And both men sing Take Me Out to the Ballgame with gusto.

Steve throws his arm around Bucky with a chuckle. "This was a brilliant idea. Thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy." Bucky sits down and leans back in his chair. "So Carol thinks I need to take better care of my hair. I don't know. I was going to leave it long, but I'm starting to think it's too much trouble."

Steve turns his head to look at it. "Well, I guess she's right you should take care of it if you keep it. But I really think you should have it however you're most comfortable."

Bucky chews on his lip, a clear sign that he's thinking.

"You could always shave it off." Steve jokes.

"Ha ha." Bucky bumps his arm. "Or I'll just get you to braid it for me."

Steve shrugs. "Sure. If you want."

"Do you braid Loki's hair?" He tries to say it casually.

"He's never asked." Steve shrugs.

"Maybe I should get hair tips from Thor." The God of Thunder always seems to have braids in his hair or something.

"He does seem to attract all the dames."

It's true. Bucky has seen it whenever Thor has been around. "Well he is a god."

"So was Loki." Steve reminds him quietly.

Bucky isn't sure how to take that. "Was. Past tense. Because of you, punk. You really must have blown his socks off."

Steve looks down. "Yeah, well. Before he gave everything up to be with me, he was a god. I didn't see dames flocking to him "

"Well that's 'cause they have better taste than you." Bucky gives Steve a playful grin.

"What? Lies. A tall handsome man with dark hair and pale eyes? What's not to love?" Steve grins.

Bucky looks at him out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you have a type."

Steve's cheeks colour. "Maybe a little."

Bucky's smile warms. "I'm happy for you. You know that, right? I know I've been an ass, and I'm still not exactly sure how I... I'm happy that you're happy. Assuming you're happy. Are you?" He has no idea if that made any sense, but he hopes it did.

"Yes, jerk. Relax." Steve squeezes his shoulder. "Think you might be?"

"Carol helps. A lot. She's... I've never met anyone like her." The look on his face seems to support that. "So we staying till the end? There's no way the Yankees won't win this." He isn't happy about it.

"I'm glad." Steve pats his friend on the back. He may be a bit jealous, but he gets it. "And we don't have to. Why? Got plans?"

"Nah. Just thought we'd avoid the crowd trying to leave." He shrugs. "Other option is to stay until most are gone."

"Which way am I least likely to be recognized?" Steve asks, a little concerned about crowding.

"Dunno. Stay I guess?"

"Sorry, just don't want to risk Hydra seeing you on the evening news, if we can help it. The paparazzi seem to love me." He apologizes.

"Just keep your cap down. You'll be fine."

"Not me I'm worried about."

"I think I can handle a few cameras." Bucky figures it's nothing compared to Hydra.

"Okay." Steve nods. "Let's get out of here, then. Maybe we can catch up with the girls."

Bucky leads the way out. They aren't the only ones who have decided to go. But the walk to the subway isn't as crowded as it could be.

Steve is relieved that they aren't stopped at all. But he doesn't fully relax til they're seated.

Finally on their way, Bucky texts Carol to see where she's at. Whatever they are doing must be involved because she doesn't answer for a while. "They got a team in DC?" he asks as he waits.

"Yeah, the Nationals. Sure ain't no Dodgers, though." He smiles and nods at the phone. "Checking in with the Mrs.?"

Bucky makes a sour face. "You're the one who suggested we meet up."

Carol finally responds with a photo of all their feet. 'Still at pedis <3'

"I'm just teasing, geez." He gently nudges his friend.

"Yeah yeah." He shows Steve the picture. "So no girls for a while. Bar? We can play darts or pool."

Steve immediately picks out Loki's toes. "Sure you want to try? I'm a lot better at both then you remember."

"I got super serum'd too. I'll take my chances." Bucky grins.

"I just meant I've practiced." Steve grins back.

His friend laughs. "Right. Sorry. I forget even you need to do that now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He jostles Bucky. "I can still take you down, jerk."

"As if you ever could. So what'll it be, darts or pool? Loser buys the beer."

"Pool." Steve decides. "By the way, never play Barton at darts for money. Or pool. Or really anything involving aim."

Bucky frowns. "Yeah. I already learned that one. The man can drink."

"Sorry. Forgot to warn you."

He shrugs. "It's okay. It'll be better when I beat you." They get off the subway and head to a bar close to the tower. Bucky texts Carol to let her know which one and invite them over once they're done.

Steve looks over Bucky's shoulder. "Bet she could teach us a thing or two about pool." He offers to buy the first pitcher if Bucky sets up the table.

"Bet she could." He racks the balls up and picks out a cue for himself.

Returning with a pitcher and two glasses, Steve pours the beer. "Too bad I can't cheat and get you drunk first anymore."

"Nope." He grabs a beer and raises it. "To our new life being more flavorful than our old one."

They clink glasses. "Dames are certainly better."

"Ain't that the truth." Bucky leans in. "I swear to God, she picked me up. I didn't have to do nothin'. She was looking for a guy to sleep with that night. God bless America."

Steve laughs. "God bless modern women. You lucked out big time, I'd be jealous if I didn't have my own."

"Yeah." He breaks first. His game doesn't appear to have improved much since World War II. None of the balls fall into any of the pockets.

"Weak, Barnes." Not that Steve's shot appears to be much better.

It makes the game last at least. In the end, Bucky wins by only a couple of balls. They play again, and Steve wins that time by a bigger margin.

"That's better. Just needed to warm up." Steve winks.

"Ha ha. I'm gonna go buy another pitcher." He heads off to the bar just as Carol and Loki arrive. Bucky points over to where Steve is racking up another game.

Steve pulls Loki into a hug and kisses her cheek. "Good day out? You gals going to join us or do you want to just laugh as I beat Buck again?"

Loki nods and looks over at the table. She doesn't know this game. "I think I'll just watch and drink your beer." She kisses him. "And of course laugh at Bucky when you beat him again."

"Thanks for your support." He kisses her back.

"I'll beat you both." Carol grins and finds a cue.

"That's my girl," Bucky says as he returns with another pitcher and two more mugs. He pours, letting Carol know she should do the break.

She does, downing two balls then stealing Bucky's beer. "Not too late to walk away."

"I don't think I could walk away from you even if I tried," he tells her.

"Listen to the romantic," Loki teases.

It earns Bucky a kiss on the cheek and Loki a middle finger. Steve just laughs at all of them as he tries his shot. "Lo', you really can't comment."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." She watches him sink one of the balls into a hole. She's thinks she understands the basic objective of the game, but there appears to be nuances around which balls one should and should not sink.

Carol shrugs and continues to drink Bucky's beer. She can't be bothered with her own glass. "5 ball, left pocket."

Steve swears. "Damn, she's good. You been playing with Barton?"

Loki puts her arm through his and rests her head on his shoulder. "Now that's a match I'd like to see."

Laughing, Carol shakes her head. "I'll have to, sometime."

"He's a shark," Bucky warns.

She gives him an eye. "So I'll put blood in the water."

"I'm taking bets now." Steve laughs, putting his arm around Loki's waist.

"My money's on Carol," Bucky says immediately.

Loki knows she probably shouldn't, but she does anyway. "I have to go with the archer. What are the stakes?"

Steve shrugs. "Divided among the winners based on what they wager?"

She somehow thought it would be more interesting than that. Still this is probably for the best. It was a bet after all that resulted in Sleipnir.

"Am I allowed to play topless?" Carol asks nonchalantly, taking another perfect shot.

Bucky is not sure whether he wants that to happen or not. "Steve?"

"Blood in the water?" He chuckles. "Not my call, don't see why not, though."

"Then Barton should also play topless." Loki thinks it only fair though not as fair as it should be.

"We could play strip. Lose a piece every time the other makes her shot?" Carol grins and gives Bucky a wink.

He shrugs. "Just be sure you break."

"Is he a gentleman? Can I play up 'ladies first'?" She refills Bucky's glass. "I need all the info to plan my attack."

"Glad I don't have to face you on the battlefield." Steve whistles.

Carol just laughs.

Loki excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. It's odd. It almost feels as though Carol is a female version of Thor, all bravado and sun, holding everyone enthralled. She isn't feeling jealous exactly just back in the shadows. But she has Steve now. That's different. When she's finished, she goes straight to the bar for something stronger.

Steve watches Loki go for a moment, feeling a twinge of concern at how she seems to be holding back. But he turns back to the game, back to accessing Carol. "You really want to play strip pool with Barton? I'd think you would save that all for pretty boy, here." Steve nods toward Bucky.

Bucky throws a peanut at Steve.

Steve ducks and laughs.

Carol just shakes her head. "I like to have the advantage in any situation I can."

"And you usually do." Bucky gazes at her, still unable to believe she's real.

"I try my best." She puts an arm around him and steals a kiss.

Steve turns his head to avoid the surge of jealousy in his gut. That's when he sees Loki at the bar smiling at the bartender as he hands her a drink. That's another burst of jealousy. He swallows, then excuses himself from the game to go over to wrap his arms about her. "You could've just asked for another drink."

She leans back against him. "That's precisely what I'm doing, love. This is called a mojito. Would you like a sip?"

"Nah. Just wanted you." He kisses her neck. "We should all go do dinner somewhere."

"If you wish. Is the game over then? Or have you simply admitted defeat." She takes a sip of her drink.

"I may have needed a booster from my lady. I was surrounded." He admits quietly.

"Sorry."

He hugs her tighter. "Don't be. I found you. Shall we return?"

She takes a breath. "You go on. I need to pay for my drink. Isaac? How much do I owe you?" The bartender return to her immediately.

"Love you." He kisses her temple before heading back to the game. "Sorry about that. How badly am I losing now?"

Carol grins. "Completely. It's over. Sorry, Captain."

Bucky puts an arm around her. "No you aren't."

"True." She laughs, pressing against him. "I love beating assholes like you."

"Hardly an asshole. Ma'am." Steve teases back. "Can't speak for him, though."

"Me? Nah. Well, maybe sometimes."

Loki walks up, drink in hand. "Are you still playing?"

"Nope." Bucky smiles. "Carol whipped our asses."

"How exciting."

"Remind me to teach you, one of these days." Steve kisses Loki's temple. "How bout we finish our drinks and find some dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Bucky smiles. "Hey, we're finally going on a real double-date and not one I arranged."

"A minor miracle." Steve blushes slightly.

"So that part was true!" Carol laughs. "Now I need confirmation of everything."

Loki takes Steve's arm. "Don't worry, starlight. You don't have to answer any questions you don't want."

Steve gently pats Loki's hand. "Do I ever?"

"Not while I'm around." She sings. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

He kisses her if only to shut her up, blushing still.

Bucky smirks. "And you said I was being romantic."

Carol elbows him. "You don't sing for me Barnes. Why not?"

"Because I sound like a walrus with a sore throat. Why don't you sing to me?"

"Because I give that walrus self confidence." She wraps both arms around his.

He laughs. "Sounds like we're perfect for each other then."

Loki smiles mischievously. "Oh we so need to do karaoke sometimes."

"Kara...what?" Steve looks at her.

Carol laughs. "Get me drunk and I'm there."

"Karaoke." Loki touches the tip of his nose with her finger. "You'll love it."

"I'll believe you. But, for now, dinner?"

"Dinner," Loki agrees.

"There's an Italian place two doors down. Ever try it?" Carol asks.

She nods. "It's delicious. An excellent choice." She downs the rest of her drink and takes Steve's hand. "Ready when you are."

"I am starving. Let's go." Carol tugs at Bucky.

Steve squeezes Loki's hand and winks at Bucky. "Sounds great. Bucky's paying, right?"

"Can't. Still legally dead." He smirks. He is really starting to like this excuse.

"I'll pay," Loki says. "If we talk about work, I can write it off as an expense."

Steve laughs. "Seriously, you two."

"It's as good a time as any to discuss me being Bucky's PR rep." Loki turns to Bucky. "By the way, Steve wants me to be your PR rep."

"Do I need one?"

"If you wish to return to public life? Yes."

"You're kind of a celebrity, honey." Carol teases him.

Bucky points at Steve. "He's the celebrity. I'm just the best friend."

Loki chuckles. "In this world, people have become a celebrity for less."

"That's how it works.” Carol squeezes him. "I'm dating a famous man."

"You're famous, too." Bucky holds the door to the restaurant open for her.

She shakes her head. " _I'm_ not."

"Close enough," Steve agrees.

They get a booth, the two couples sitting across from each other. They order a bottle of wine and munch on bread as they look over the menu. Loki returns to the topic. "Bucky, of course I understand if you'd prefer someone else handling your publicity."

Bucky shrugs and looks at Steve. "Was this you?"

"I just think it makes sense to share, since we'll probably share a lot of press." He shrugs. "You don't have to."

"It's fine. I mean, if it doesn't work, I can always find someone else."

"Indeed," Loki replies with a pleasant smile.

"Ooh. You get to be her boss." Carol nudges Bucky.

Loki tenses slightly. "I prefer to see it as more of a partnership."

Steve squeezes her hand. "She's just as capable of saying no and walking away."

She squeezes it back, grateful for his support.

"Fair enough." Carol smiles easily. "When do I get a rep?"

"Most Avengers don't have their own." Loki explains. "Steve was not satisfied, so I requested to be put in charge of it."

She continues. "Well, more specifically, I was put in charge of explaining his and my relationship." She gestures to the Sergeant. "Bucky is a special case, one that's a bit difficult to explain and highly entwined with Steve's story. So it makes sense for me to handle that, too."

"And everyone else has to trust Tony?" Carol raises an eyebrow. "Hardly seems fair."

"It seems to work for them." Loki shrugs. "Bruce and Natasha say no to everything unless it's a group event. Thor is rarely around. Clint likes working with children. Fairly easy."

"I admit to being more of a public face, even without my history." Steve's blush returns. "I'm the problem child."

"So nothing new." Bucky grins. "Do you know how many times I had to save this guy's ass?"

"I can imagine." Carol laughs, recalling many a documentary from her youth and the comparison to more recent news coverage.

"Hey, I've saved yours more than once." Steve defends.

Loki shakes her head. "Steve is the leader of the Avengers who is also one of the two main faces of it. And like Tony who has his own, Steve needs someone who can focus on him." She smiles. "In other words, I get to rescue him now."

Steve gives Carol a look. "No one believes me when I say I can care for myself now."

Carol pats his hand. "You _are_ Steve Rogers. I've seen the biographies."

It gives Steve a sudden sense of extra respect for her, that she would think of it that way.

"I do believe you, starlight. I'd just believe you more if you weren't kidnapped by vampires."

"I took out most of them." Steve pouts.

"Of course you did. And I'm sure you looked very dashing doing it." She turns to Carol. "One reason I don't want to be an Avenger is so that I can simply sit back and watch him save the day."

She leans over the table and touches Loki's hands. "There's this thing called video, love. Look into it."

"Not the same, dear. Limited visibility. Muted sounds. No smells." She shakes her head. "Video is unacceptable to the true fan."

"Wait, wait, wait. You lime to _smell_ Captain America fight?" Her tone alone causes Steve's cheeks to go dark red.

"It's a visceral experience." Loki tilts her head. "I thought you were a warrior and understood such things." She shrugs. "Ah well."

"Honestly, there's never been anyone around worth smelling in a fight before." She eyes Bucky contemplatively. "But surely it's better shared?"

It's interesting. Loki would not have to explain to an Asgardian. The smell of battle is as blood pumping as the sounds. In an odd way, this is making her miss her old home.

Carol continues. "Maybe it's just me, but I prefer an equal, a partner. Sitting on the side makes you seem... Too good to get your hands dirty?"

"Don't." Steve warns gently, not liking where this is going. "Loki's made her choice and I respect it."

"Steve and I are equal," Loki tells her. "I simply don't feel the need to prove it. And as he said," she kisses his hand, "he does not need it."

"Uh huh." Bucky looks around. "Where's our waiter?"

"Mmn." Steve slowly looks around. "I think he's the one flirting with the bartender."

Loki waves her fingers in their direction. The two immediately part.

"What did you do?" Steve asks quietly.

"Made it seem like one of them farted."

Bucky laughs.

Carol starts giggling. "Man, Cap, if you hadn't got Loki first..."

Steve just shakes his head. But the waiter does come for their order. They order appetizers and dinner, and the waiter goes away. Loki raises her wine glass. "To friends old and new."

"I'll drink to that." Carol's glass rings against Loki's.

Steve and Bucky join in the salute, Steve adding. "The family you choose."

They drink. The appetizers come, and they grow silent as they eat.

"I love this stuff." Carol mumbles as she nibbles a piece of bruschetta. "So much flavour from so few ingredients."

"So you like simple things?" Steve nods at Bucky and she laughs, agreeing.

Bucky wrinkles his nose. "When it's good, it doesn't need complications."

"Don't be sore, honey." Carol coos before leaning to whisper in his ear. "I'm not done with you yet."

He smiles broadly and wraps an arm around her. She's happy to cuddle into it. "I refrained from asking earlier, since I figured everyone else must know, but what was your proposal like? Who asked?" Carol looks between Loki and Steve.

Loki smiles at Steve. "He asked. It was Christmas. And it was perfect."

Steve blushes lightly. "We'd talked about it before, that we wanted to wait. But I couldn't. I mean, I couldn't risk losing him _her_ like everyone else."

"But you have Bucky back?" Carol looks confused.

"I do. I wasn't sure at first." He catches Bucky's eyes in a meaningful glance.

Bucky nods. "I wasn't exactly me. I had to work through some stuff."

"I've heard that with cell growth and stuff that we are all completely different people all the time." Carol teases, though her hand goes to his thigh and squeezes in support.

Steve chuckles. "I know I've definitely grown and changed in the years since my... Revival."

"Yeah. The whole world has changed." Bucky smiles at Carol. "Some things I definitely like better here."

Carol winks at him. "Well I'm glad we got you. Both of you. The world really needs a good kick in the butt."

"Except he's not alive yet." Steve teases.

"Ooh. Does that make me a necrophiliac? Creepy." Carol pretends to shiver.

"Only legally." Bucky winks at her.

"Soon he'll be a zombie - back from the dead." Loki teases.

"You have no idea how excited I was when I found out zombies became popular fiction." Steve turns to Bucky. "Read the zombie survival guide."

Carol puts her palm to her forehead. "Not one biography mentioned you two as being massive dorks."

Bucky laughs. "Well they tried to make us look much more vanilla than we were."

Carol smirks. "I'll make sure to never let you see the one that speculated you were gay, then."

Steve nearly chokes and hides his mouth behind his hand. After a moment he excuses himself to the washroom.

Loki watches him go. "They weren't completely wrong."

Bucky scowls. "They weren't right either."

"He okay?" Carol nods in Steve's direction. "You know, Bucky, you're supposed to warn me if there are things not to say in front of Steve."

"I'd never want to censor you, doll." He kisses her cheek.

Loki is texting Steve to make sure he's okay.

Steve's splashing water on his face but texts back in a moment that he's fine. He takes another minute to meet his reflection and centre himself before rejoining them. "Sorry."

"You okay, pal?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just got caught by surprise and something went down the wrong way." He's lying, and he's sure they can all tell but he clearly does not wish to discuss.

"Sorry, Captain. I don't always think before I open my mouth. You're more than welcome to borrow that or any of my collection if you want to see what's been said about you." Carol offers.

He nods at the peace offering. "Thank you."

Loki rubs Steve's leg. She's searching his face, concern in her eyes. She's about to speak when the food arrives. "You'll have to help me finish this," she tells him.

He nods, kissing her temple. "You know I will, China doll."

Carol is pulling away from Bucky just enough so she can eat. "How do you guys handle restaurants anyway? I mean, how does it work with that metabolism?"

Steve smiles crookedly at her. "I learned to eat what I could, when I could, thanks to the war. It hasn't changed much."

Loki explains further. "When we eat out, he finishes mine plus appetizers and dessert. When we eat in, we generally order one of everything on the menu. Sometimes it lasts one sitting, sometimes five."

Steve shrugs. "Can't help it. Food was always an issue, though. Even growing up."

"Single mom and all, I can imagine. Though at least she had work through the depression?" Carol smiles comfortingly. "I wish books had more on her. She sounds like a real hero, to me."

"Steve has done a wonderful painting of her for the charity auction tomorrow night." Loki looks proud. "He's an amazing artist."

Carol agrees. "I like the ones of Bucky. There's a book published of a journal of yours or something. You could probably ask for royalties." She looks at Bucky. "Yeah. Your sketches did him real justice." She pushes some hair off his face before turning back to her food.

Bucky smiles at Steve in thanks.

"I just draw what I see." He shrugs a little. "I am curious about them publishing my journal, though. I mean... How many do they have?" He'd gotten back some of his ma's stuff, but never even thought to ask for his own. Some of his earlier ones could be pretty embarrassing if made public.

"I've only ever seen the war ones published. The others must be in private hands, if they've survived." Carol decides she's done and offers her plate to both men.

Steve's relieved at that, though the fact he has things from his mother shows someone knew to go back for his stuff. His will said only Bucky, so that left the government. Or. "Howard."

Loki looks over. "I'll ask Tony what he knows."

Steve nods thanks. "Just journals or photos, if they survive. I'll ask Tash. She was the one who knew about ma's stuff."

She switches her half empty payee with his empty one. "Well SHIELD didn't digitize them if they had them. By the way, you were spotted at the game."

"Was Bucky?" He's really more concerned about his friend's safety and it distracts him from the previous conversation.

"He's still being described as your friend. But there is speculation that he's Bucky's grandson."

Steve takes a deep breath in. "Shit."

"I don't get it. Don't you want Bucky being seen?" Carol looks to him for answers.

Bucky tells her that they're trying to get the legal stuff worked out first. "Then I get the media onslaught."

"There's also keeping him away from Hydra. I was hoping to keep him hidden a bit longer." Steve admits.

Carol smiles. "Aww. You two are so cute."

"Don't start, Danvers."

"And we're not cute. We're manly and sexy." Bucky wants that to be very clear.

"But it's so sweet!" Carol goes in to pinch Bucky's cheek. "You can't help but motherhen this puppy eyed dear."

"I-" Steve can't decode whether to laugh or be horrified. He finally starts laughing.

Loki watches with a soft smile as Bucky turns red. He tries to keep her hands away. "Would ya stop please?"

"How can I? You're too sweet!" Carol teases only a little more.

Steve leans his head against Loki's, threatening in a soft voice. "You start that, and there'll be no sex for a week."

"Not my style, love."

He gives her a quick, grateful, kiss.

"You done?" Bucky asks Carol.

"You'll know if I'm ever done with you." She squeezes his cheek one last time then kisses his nose.

He laughs. "So much for me keeping a low profile."

Steve agrees. "We may need a new plan."

Bucky nods. "It's a good thing I like you so much. Else Loki might make me give you up."

"Who said either of you gets a say?" Carol points a finger warningly at each.

Loki raises her hands in surrender. "It never even crossed my mind."

Steve chuckles. "We should make a plan. After we order dessert."

"Can we get one of each?" Carol asks innocently.

"Sure, doll. But you have to take a bite of each one."

A shrug. "I don't see the down side."

"Oh, Buck, you're in trouble." Steve can't help chuckling more.

"Loki, call the waiter over."

There is a thin smile at Bucky's order. "Always happy to be of service." Several scenarios run through her head. All would bring lots of attention to themselves. She goes with the lesser of them. She looks for the waiter and finally spots him. "If you'll excuse me." She takes a breath. A duplicate of herself appears next to the man. She tells him they are ready to order dessert then disappears.

"Please." Steve reminds Bucky with a light kick under the table.

Carol curls her hands under her chin. "You gonna feed me each bite to make sure it happens?"

Steve is rubbing his hand over Loki's thigh. He wants to remind her she's adored.

"You bet." Bucky strokes her chin.

Loki grins. "And to think Bucky used to complain about how Steve and I behaved."

"Where do you think I learned it? I didn't have dad or brothers to look up to." Steve tilts his head.

There is a hint of surprise in her green eyes. She teases. "Then I have more to thank Bucky for than I thought."

"Keep telling you..." Steve teases back.

Carol takes Bucky's hand and kisses it. "I'll thank him for you, Loki. Repeatedly."

"I appreciate that. And I expect him to be unable to walk tomorrow as a consequence."

"That grateful, huh?" Carol gives him an appreciative look. "I think I can manage that."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky smiles at her.

Steve is going slightly red. "I'm not ready to hear about these things."

"I'm going to have to burn off-" She stops, giggling. "Sorry Steve."

Loki turns to her lover. "But you're so talented at performing them." Her words sound almost innocent.

It's a full on blush, through his chest though it's covered by his shirt. "Or that!"

"I am. Loki, please tell me more. I'm very interested." Carol leans forward with a small grin.

"Perhaps when we get back to the tower." Loki takes Steve's hand and strokes it with her thumb.

"Loki, sweetheart, once I'm moved to town, I've got all sorts of things we're going to have to go over." She leans over with her hand hiding her mouth from Steve. "There has been some incredible stuff put out over the decades that a true fan like you _needs_."

Loki's eyebrow rises. "Oh?"

Now it's Carol's turn to start blushing. "I may have a small collection of Captain America related... Visual aids. Honestly, to support my girlhood crush on this loser." She points a thumb at Bucky.

Loki leans over to Bucky. "Bucky, I don't wish to alarm you, but I think you may have a stalker."

"That's fine with me." He gives Carol a kiss.

Carol kisses him back. "I think we've made it to the phase of mutual stalking."

"That we have."

The dessert comes, filling the entire table. Steve looks at them both, then the dessert, then Loki. "What have you done?"

Loki points at Carol. Carol looks up innocently. "Hmmn?"

"We were just saying what an inspired idea this was," Loki replies.

"I mean her." He elbows Loki gently. "I've lost my best friend forever, now."

"I'll let you borrow him." Carol replies as she runs her finger through some whipped cream.

Bucky smiles with lust at the visual. "That for me or you?"

She puts it straight in her mouth. "Still want it?"

He takes her hand and sucks on her finger. Steve shuts his eyes, quickly turning his head. He remembers a similar situation with Loki and it only makes his heart race as his mind fills with ideas he doesn't want.

"Now what will you feed me first?" Carol blinks sweetly at Bucky.

Bucky takes the nearest one. It's a molten brownie thing. He's sure to get some of the whipped cream, ice cream, and caramel, along with the brownie. He holds the fork up to her mouth.

Carol is happy to take the mouthful, she has got quite the sweet tooth. "Not bad."

He sets that down and gets the fried ice cream. "How about this one?"

Steve presses his nose into Loki's hair, infinitely grateful the restaurant only offered a half dozen desserts.

"Not as good as the first." She decides.

Loki runs his hand down the side of his face. "Your face is hot from your blush, my poor dear. I'll make it better when we get back."

Bucky gets the apple crumble next. Then comes a rice pudding.

Loki takes the fried ice cream and shares it with Steve. "Something to cool you off."

Steve nods slowly. As much as he loves to see Bucky happy, it's breaking his heart. Because he could never have had it. If it wasn't for sheer, dumb luck reuniting him with Loki... He clears the thought and acknowledges his lover. "Thank you, dearest."

Carol happily eats her bite of everything under Bucky's care, though she insists on going back to the first molten thing and finishing it.

Loki finishes the ice cream with Steve's help and has some of the blueberry cobbler. She can't eat anything else after that. "Love, you may have to carry me home."

Steve wraps an arm around her. "A pure joy, darling." He's picking at a dessert that appears to be tiny cream puffs in caramel, though he didn't catch the name.

Loki pays the check with her Stark credit card. "I think Bucky should reveal himself in an interview, someone Steve trusts. Television. Charlie Rose perhaps."

Bucky groans. "Can Carol be there?"

"Yes but only to watch."

"Should I?" Steve asks quietly.

Carol points out. "I don't want my citizen face made public yet."

Loki addresses Carol first. "You wouldn't be on camera." She next turns to Steve." I think it would be better if you stayed away. Everyone knows Bucky as Captain America's best friend. I want them to get to know Bucky in his own right."

"Really?" Bucky asks. He thought for sure Loki would make Steve a part of everything.

"Really," she replies.

Steve swallows and nods. Why should he argue if Bucky hadn't even asked for him.

"Wouldn't it be better for, I don't know, Steve to vouch for me?"

Carol listens, too, taking Bucky's hand. She's quite curious about PR strategy.

"It should probably be announced he's been rescued. By Tony or myself, before." Steve offers.

Loki nods. "Then I suggest either a talk show or social media for that. These are only suggestions. If you'd feel more comfortable doing something else, let me know."

"I'd like Steve there," Bucky says.

"Could he be there but not be on camera for most of it?"

Everyone looks at Steve.

"I'll do whatever he needs." Steve agrees. His eyes are fixed seriously on his friend.

"I just don't want it to be a press conference," Loki states. "You have your best friend back. It should be a celebration not an announcement."

Carol gives Bucky's arm a light squeeze. "You can't celebrate without your loved ones."

Bucky nods. He's still not used to the whole media thing. But he thinks he likes it better when there were newsreels and all he had to do was smile.

"He's been mentioned anonymously in some of my press already. Why don't I do a piece about finding him, getting him back? Then we can field the requests to something he'd be comfortable with." Steve knows Bucky never was the performing monkey he trained to be.

Loki nods. "Are you thinking blog or...?"

"Have it come out by 'accident' in a follow up interview after the charity this weekend." Steve picks up another dessert, a cheesecake. "How many requests do we have for that, anyway?"

"For interviews? Scores."

He takes a bite. "Set one up. Not one of the liars, I don't want to deal with that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Maybe a chattier show? One of the ones where they tend to ask after the personal life but respect when I turn them down." Steve considers. "Local probably more appropriate?"

Carol is impressed. "Always a strategist, huh?" She might be staring a little.

Loki is also staring, well more judging to get a reaction. "I'm actually thinking either The Daily Show or Jimmy Fallon. You can talk about your series of upcoming books that will help charity."

"Jimmy might be better, then. Could be a good place for Buck, too. He'll more likely have you do something stupid than talk." Steve seems strangely focused on finishing the desserts.

"I think something more serious for Bucky. At least the first interview," Loki insists. "People need to get to know him, to hear his story."

Bucky frowns. "I fell. Lost my arm. Got brainwashed. Killed a bunch of people. Then got unbrainwashed. What's more to say?"

Steve speaks slowly. "I haven't asked you to speak of Thanos. He doesn't have to discuss his time with Hydra. Ever."

Loki doesn't look at him. "Thanos didn't infiltrate your government and strategically assassinate people to change the course of history to one where he could more easily take over."

Bucky crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't see why I have to talk to anyone."

"No, he just infiltrated you to strategically place objects to take over the world." He turns her head. "We don't discuss pain with reporters. And that's not Bucky anymore than what you went through is you.”

"I chose my actions," Loki says very deliberately.

"What's that mean?" Bucky asks.

Loki turns away from Steve. "Bucky, you're going to have to explain your...rebirth somehow. I suggest you figure out what your story will be."

Steve bites his tongue. It's not a public friendly argument. "We'll work something out."

"I need to go home and feed the cats." Loki turns to Steve. "I'll meet you back at the tower?"

"Take your time. I want to hit a few bags before bed." He tells her, tugging on her chin.

"If you all will excuse me." Loki motions for Steve to get up so she can slide out of the booth.

He does, helping her out like a proper gentleman.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek and leaves, waiting to disappear until she gets to an alley.

Bucky finishes off the last of the rice pudding. "I don't see why I gotta do any interviews."

Steve sits heavily. He feels like shit but he plasters on his smile. "You could try to turn them all down, then they just hound you everywhere."

"You could find a way... Use it to make up?" Carol suggests.

Bucky takes Carol's hand. "I think I'll just put you in front of me and let you deal with it all."

She gives him a look. "Not sexy, Barnes."

"Yeah well I doubt Loki would go for it anyway."

"Could it wait until his trial? Do your announcement, but leave his bit until after the trial." Carol suggests. "He can talk about his reasoning and everything."

"There's not gonna be a trial. Did I not tell you?" Bucky explains what Mr. Murdock said the last time they met.

"But after you've given the intel." Steve concedes. "Turn it to the angle of you hating what you were forced to do and wanting desperately to give back."

Bucky smiles. "Maybe _you_ should be my PR guy."

"Aren't I already?" Steve shakes his head. "I should go. Let you kids feel things out."

That makes Bucky wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm way too old for that." Steve jokes half-hearted as he stands.

Carol laughs. "Only as old as you feel, Steve."

"We should go too," Bucky says. "Walk you back to my place?"

Steve shrugs. He'd been hoping for some solitude.

Carol catches a certain sadness in his look. "We should do a quick flight before heading in."

"Sounds good." Bucky gets up and helps her out.

Steve bids them a soft farewell outside the restaurant. "Take good care of him, Colonel."

"She always does," Bucky says, arm around his girl.

"Sir." Carol agrees. She understands the urge to protect Bucky.

Steve nods, then heads back to the tower. He feels his entire century right now.


	89. Mission: Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is kidnapped by Hydra and the Avengers move to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is our version of Ultron. We apologize if some of the wording is not exact, but when we did this we were going from our memories from the theater, having only seen it once or twice. Plus, you know, adding in our extra babies.

Caught up in memories, Steve is back in the early years of the war. Bucky was all he had, all he wanted but Bucky had had so much. He was popular, had his family, always another girlfriend, buddies at work. Steve had health problems as he struggled to keep up with art school. He hadn't been enough for Bucky. And now? Now he's just failing more people. He's not enough for Bucky or Loki.

Perhaps not the wisest decision, Loki's heavy heart leads him into Asgard. Standing on the bank where he know his mother took her final trip, wrapped in a cloak, Loki mourns silently. He can almost hear her voice telling him to fight to keep his chance at happiness. And so he returns to Steve's room in the tower. It's empty. He is not surprised. And so he goes to the gym and walks silently up to the man who is concentrating on attacking a large hanging back.

Steve grunts with each punch, hitting hard enough to smash normal bags, but this one's been reinforced. Finally he stops, hand and forehead pressed to the bag. Tears mix with the sweat on his cheeks before he's aware of Loki behind him. After a moment, he chokes out a soft apology.

Loki almost can't speak. "Is it because you still want him or because you now want her?"

Steve shakes his head slowly. "I don't..." He tries to find the words. "I'm not enough."

"Not enough what?"

"For you." Steve's fists clench. "I was never enough for him, and I told myself it was because it wasn't meant to be. But I get jealous and angry and I hurt you. I should never hurt you."

Loki is a bit stunned. "You're an idiot."

"So I'm told." He chuckles through his tears. "I should stop pretending at Steve Rogers. I was only ever successful as the Captain."

"You are definitely an idiot." Loki walks up to him and roughly take his chin, forcing him to look up and into his eyes. "I don't love Captain America. I love Steve Rogers. I'm the one who isn't good enough. I'm the one who doesn't shine brightly or act all open and forthright. I'm the anomaly."

Steve looks at Loki with sad blue eyes and sparkling wet eyelashes. "You? You're like this endless fountain of love and forgiveness. I don't know how you do it, how you stay so strong. I don't deserve it. Not when I try to use your pain against you to get my way."

"Oh. Oh I see." Loki walks to the pommel horse and leans against it. He looks up at Steve. "I'm right. I know you don't agree. And I know he'll do whatever you want him to do. And so I don't think I should his handle his publicity."

"He doesn't want to do it at all. I asked you to do it because I thought you might have some pity towards his victimization without being caught in the Captain America machine." He pauses. "But mostly because I trust you with all the things that are most important to me."

"Perhaps you shouldn't."

"Gonna ask me not to love you next? Just as impossible."

Loki runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not like them. I don't see how you can love me when I'm not...them."

"You're Loki. Full of love and strength. Keeping me from falling." He reaches out tentatively, scared to be turned Steve shakes his head.

Loki snatches his hand and pulls him into a tight hug. "I am neither full of love nor strength. I am full of hate and anger and jealousy."

"That's how I feel right now." Steve grips Loki near hard enough to break bones. This is a man scared, hurting.

"Because of me? Am I not attentive enough? Should I..." It pains Loki to say this. "Should I be acting more like Carol?"

Steve shakes his head. "Because of me. I hurt you today. Publicly. And my unwanted desires. Because I'm not man enough to sort out my own problems."

Loki's brow furrows in confusion. "You came to my defense when I needed you. When did..." And then it hits her. "You mean when you brought up Thanos. No that certainly was not pleasant. But I also know it was more business than personal."

"I shouldn't have gone there. I just..." Steve shakes his head. How does he explain his hurt? "I was desperate for Bucky to think I was on his side."

He pulls back to look at Steve. "Desperate?"

"I... Never mind." Steve feels stupid, foolish.

"Please tell me." Loki's eyes won't let him go until he does.

"For the first time in my life." Steve's voice is soft, trembling. "I had thought Bucky really needed me. So much that he confused it with love."

Loki's eyes widen slightly in understanding. "I thought you were falling in love with her. But you're not. You're jealous. You were competing with her." He laughs in relief then kisses Steve almost desperately. "You silly man. I love you. I love you so bloody much."

Steve is suddenly very confused. "What?" Though the kiss is very very welcome, he doesn't know why he deserves it.

"Tonight must have been so awful for you." He strokes Steve's lips. "You haven't lost him, starlight, any more than he lost you. And he does need you. He needs you to keep scary me away."

"Bucky's always had... Others in his life. Why does it hurt so much now?" It had taken becoming Captain America for Steve to find others that cared. No one had wanted the sickly young man who got into fights. Maybe Peggy might have, if he had known her, but that's venturing into altogether different pain.

"Because he said he loved you. Because he said he loved you, and now he's already taken up with her."

Steve presses Loki close, his face in Loki's neck. He wants the hurt to go away. He's starting to wonder if reclaiming Bucky was really the smartest thing. He'd been happy with Loki, when Bucky was more idea than fact. "I want to go home."

"I am your home." Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him back to their room.

Despite being sweaty, all Steve really wants is to hold on to Loki. "You are. You are my Loki." He's clinging again the second their door shuts.

Loki strokes his back. "We're going to have a shower. Then I'm going to remind you that you are loved."

"I'm sorry to put you through all this." It's another strong twist of guilt in the mess of emotions Steve is trying to sort through.

"And how many times have I brought my emotional breakdowns to you?" Loki kisses him. "I would rather be here and going through this with you than be alone on a throne in Asgard." He guides Steve to the bathroom and helps him undress.

Steve is docile, allowing himself to be lead and moved. "I feel like this is the never ending breakdown."

"All things end." Loki washes the sweat from Steve's body. "This will, too."

Steve relaxes against the wall, watching Loki. "I don't deserve you. You gave up everything for me. I can't even give up one man."

"Well. I guess I should go then." He gives a small smile. "I will be fighting you for the cats."

He reaches for Loki's face. "Don't even joke about that."

"Then tell me what I have to do to be enough for you." Green eyes shine with sudden unfallen tears.

"You're not the one found lacking." Steve pulls Loki into a tight embrace.

"Oh love. Haven't I proven that isn't true yet?" He caresses Steve's cheek. "I'm here. It scares the shit out of me, but I'm here."

"My precious Loki." Steve's fingers curl into his hair. "My strength, my joy."

"Yours." Loki turns off the water and grabs two towels, handing one to Steve. "I'll try to do better."

Steve shakes his head as he begins to dry off. "You don't need to. I do. I'm the one failing you."

Loki sighs. "You aren't. Just talk to me. Don't shut me out. That's all I ask. And I'll try to do the same."

Steve looks ashamed. "I just don't want to hurt you. Not you." He looks back up slowly, sorrow and apology clear in his eyes.

He immediately gets a soft kiss. "I am not made of glass. I will survive you hurting me. And I will make you make it up to me."

"I didn't want this to bleed into us, but I couldn't help it. It's bleeding everywhere. I'm a mess." He presses their foreheads together.

"We're both messes. I love you messy or no."

"I love you, too." Steve's voice is soft as his finger plays over Loki's collar bone.

Loki kisses him gently. "Go lie down so I can give you a back rub."

"I don't want to be away from you even long enough to do that."

"Silly man." The words are gentle. He takes his towel and rubs it over Steve's hair.

"I need my strength right now." Steve pushes the towel away and kisses Loki slowly.

Loki pulls away long enough to say, "Carry me to bed."

Steve scoops Loki up, bridal style. They fall into bed together, sharing more soft kisses.

He strokes Steve's cheek. "No one exists but us."

"If only life were that simple." Steve looks deep into Loki's eyes, wishing it could be true.

"It can be tonight."

"I just want your arms, your breath, your heartbeat." Steve presses his head to Loki's chest, his limbs wrapping around Loki. "This is my world."

Loki holds him, silently giving him whatever he needs. Steve's breathing evens out, soon relaxing into sleep, as he finally feels secure.

 

★✩★✩★

 

At about 3 am, they are both woken up by an alarm and Jarvis's voice. "Sirs, the tower seems to be under attack." 

Steve is awake and sitting up instantly. "Where? What floor?" There is repercussive shaking and Steve knows instantly. "Shit. Bucky." 

The AI only confirms his fears, and Steve is instantly up and pulling on his uniform. "Ms. Marvel and Iron Man are already at the scene."

Loki throws clothes on only to transform them into his uniform. "I'll meet you there." He disappears.

Steve races downstairs moments later, and is trying to assess the situation. Carol seems to be fighting in a bra and boxers, using fists and energy blasts. Bucky has his switchblade but seems to be bleeding on his side. Tony is outside somewhere.

Steve makes his way to Bucky, to try and give his friend a breather. He can't help a sassy greeting as he pulls a grunt off him. "Most of us fight in pants. Or you got an ancient Greek thing going?"

Logan is further down slicing through the enemy and getting blood everywhere. Loki is near the window getting rid of anyone new trying to get in.

"Didn't exactly have time to dress." Bucky moves efficiently.

"You okay? Cause I need to know just how hard to hit these assholes." He's going with damned hard for now.

"Just a scratch. Already healing."

JARVIS' voice somehow sounds over the din. "Loki, Iron Man requests your presence on the roof." A moment late the sorcerer is gone.

Steve curses. "Damnit, J, keep me in the loop." He's quickly noticing that Hydra is not pulling any punches. Not even for Bucky. He hasn't noticed them even make a move for his friend, really. Then he realizes. "JARVIS. Tell Tony that Bucky's a feint, they want something else."

"Will do, Captain."

Iron Man gets the message and has JARVIS scan the building for intruders elsewhere.

"Anything? JARVIS, could you patch me straight to Tony by any chance?" Steve is frustrated. Trying not to look at Bucky isn't helping.

"What is it, Cap?"

"You been building something Hydra would want and not tell me?" He quickly shields himself and Bucky from some bullets.

"I'm pretty sure Hydra would want all my toys. But nothing specific is coming to mind."

JARVIS' voice interrupts. "There are intruders in the lab."

"Loki! Intruders in the lab. Meet Natasha there," Iron Man orders.

"Where's Bruce?" Steve curses again. A code green would not help.

A few minutes later, JARVIS suggests that the Captain get to the lab.

"Black Widow informs me that Dr. Banner is still in his room."

Relieved Bruce is out of the way, Steve races to the lab as soon as he's able. "What's going on?"

Black Widow is there. She's alone. "Not sure."

"I don't like that answer. Where's Loki?" Steve looks around, heart racing. "JARVIS?"

"Northwest corner. Hurry. They almost have him out of the building."

"Fuck!" Steve tears in that direction, shield first, not caring for anything in his way. Black Widow follows but has a hard time catching up.

In the distance, Steve can see Loki, seemingly unconscious, being carried to an awaiting plane.

Realizing he can't reach them before they're inside, Steve makes the plane his target. Hardly his first time.

Natasha curses in Russian as she watches him, knowing exactly what he's about to do. "Iron Man, Loki's the target. Northwest corner. Now!"

"I'm a little pre-occupied right now, but I'll see what I can do." He fires a barrage of small missiles at the enemy still on the roof.

Steve barely makes the plane as it lifts off. He has to jump to catch the tail and even then his grip is precarious. He has to use the shield to bash himself a better hand hold. The plane lurches first with the extra weight then with the force of the hit. Immediately, figures lean out and aim guns at the Captain. They don't fire only for fear of hitting the fuel tank.

Quickly realizing their hesitation, Steve starts trying to punch a hole in the tank. They can't go anywhere without fuel. The pilot tries to shake him off. Steve manages to keep his hold but it's a bit of a stand still. At least, until Carol flies to and then straight through the plane. "Hold on, Cap!" She calls as she guides its fall in a direction to prevent casualties.

Several men jump out wearing parachutes. It's hard to tell if Loki is among them.

Steve clings tightly, trying to see if his lover is among the figures. When the plane is finally grounded, he tears it open to try and find him. "Loki? Loki!"

Carol is soon by his side, happy to help him take down anything or anyone in his way.

There's a figure in the back of the plane hidden in shadow and unmoving. Steve pulls him into the light only to find an unfamiliar face.

"Fuck!" He punches the wall and it dents around his fist.

Carol stands close but is unsure what to do. She tugs at her shirt. (Well, Bucky's.) She's cold and wants to get back to bed.

Iron Man flies in. "Tower 's clear. What's the situation?"

Steve is positively raging, smashing everything. Carol, standing a distance away looks at Tony and shakes her head. "Not good."

Tony's face plate retracts. He yells to Steve. "Hey, buddy? Don't you have magic rings or something?"

Calming a bit, Steve looks at Tony. He'd forgotten about that bit. "I." He holds his hand up, looking at his ring. "I don't know how Loki's magic works."

"Click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like Loki'?"

"Fuck off." Steve rubs the ring gently with his opposite hand. Loki had been able to find him, to feel his pain, to save him. Wasn't it supposed to go two ways? His heart squeezes in his chest.

Tony feels bad for the guy. "Let me take you back. We can have JARVIS analyze it for any clues."

Steve nods as he walks forward. Suddenly he stumbles, his stomach churning, and lands on his hands and knees. His eyes shut and he whispers to himself. "Is that you, baby? Go home. You promised."

Tony rushes forward as much as he can in the suit. "Steve? You okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what hit me. Let's get out of here, call for clean up." He's pulled up by Tony and Carol who help him back to the tower.

When they land Tony smiles at Carol. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you. It actually covers more than what I usually wear to fight." She's a bit snide.

"A woman after my heart. Come on, Cap. Let's go see what we can learn from your rings."

"Can you even science magic?" Steve asks as he follows, seeming more than a bit like a lost puppy.

Carol frowns. She thinks she'll have to send Bucky his way. "I'm going to put on real clothes and see if there's anything left of Bucky's room. Call if you need me." She floats up and flies off.

"I can science anything," Tony assures him. "Nice girl."

"New recruit, haven't had a chance to suggest her yet, though." He leans against his friend rather heavily. "Find me Loki. And then I'm going to rip Hydra limb from limb."

"Can I sell tickets?" Tony hopes his attempt at humor helps but doubts it will.

"No. JARVIS, call Thor." Steve does not want to do this. "Tell him he's needed."

"Calling him now, Sir."

They get to the lab, and Tony asks if Steve is okay taking off the ring. Steve hesitates. He hasn't taken it off since Loki put it on him, except to shower. "Might it affect the magic?"

Tony waits until he steps out of his suit before he shrugs. "We can try it with it still on, but that will limit the number of tests we can do.

"I don't want to, in case... I don't know. Loki's magic is so strong but if anyone could find a way to accidentally break it, it would be me." Steve frowns.

The scientist nods. He tells Steve they'll first test for any sort of radiation or sound waves.

Steve nods. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

Tony asks Bruce to join him in the lab then starts to run the tests. There are some interesting anomalies but nothing they can use to find Loki. Steve gets quieter and more reticent the longer it goes on.

Thor arrives. "My friends. It would seem I have missed a glorious battle. How fare you all?"

Steve starts feeling sick again, but he knows it's all him this time. Finally he speaks softly. "Loki's gone, Thor. I've failed him."

His smile falters just a bit. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Hydra captured him." Bruce clarifies. "We're trying to locate him now."

The smile is gone. "How is this possible? Loki's magic should have protected him."

Bruce looks at Tony. "Security footage?"

Tony nods. "JARVIS, you heard the man."

Steve looks up quickly, he should've thought of that.

The footage begins to play back on several of the screens, each with a slightly different angle. Loki can be seen appearing and using a combination of magic and his body to fight off many of the intruders. But then one of them brandishes the staff. Just as Loki is about to throw some magic at the one holding it, he suddenly slaps his hand to his neck. A few wobbly moments later, he collapses.

"What happened, I don't understand?" Steve has JARVIS play it again. "Can they use the staff? Or is Loki just responding to it?" His thoughts scream Thanos, Loki is in greater danger than they think.

"If they could use it, they wouldn't have had to tranq him," Tony notes. "JARVIS, go back 5 seconds. Replay. There. See how he slaps his neck? A thousand bucks says it was a tranquilizer dart."

But Steve remembers what he read in the library, remembers how the Other hurt Loki from a distance. "God, I hope you're right."

Thor nods. "I will have Heimdall search for him."

Bruce studies Steve's reaction, reading the tenseness. "What are you worried about, Steve?"

"A bigger bad." He turns the ring on his finger thinking thoughts of love and concern toward Loki.

Thor clasps Steve's shoulder. "My brother is a survivor. He will be fine." He starts towards the door. "I will return shortly."

Never soon enough, to Steve's mind. He begins to pace.

Tony stops him to run a few more tests, at one point sticking Steve's hand under a multi-spectrum microscope.

"Huh." Tony adjusts a few nobs. "Huh." He looks up at Bruce. "Do we have an EKG machine or a lie detector lying around?"

"...What?" Steve looks at Tony like he's nuts. "What are you doing now, Stark?"

"Testing a theory."

"There's an EKG in my section, and another in medical." Bruce suggests.

Tony grabs Steve's hand and practically drags him over to the one in Bruce's section. But instead of hooking it up to Steve's chest, he attaches the sensor to the ring.

Steve furrows his brow. "Tony?"

The machine begins to beep as though it were registering tachycardia, registering hundreds of beats per second. "I think this thing is vibrating at a very high frequency."

"So what does that mean to us? Can it lead us to Loki?" Steve's feeling desperate already.

"I don't know. Maybe." Tony goes to a board and starts writing down equations.

Steve crosses his arms. This is even worse than when Bucky was abducted. Which reminds him. "Shouldn't we check on them downstairs? Buck's going to need a new room."

"Pepper is taking care of it." Honestly Tony doesn't know what he'd do without her.

Steve sighs. "Okay." He'd still rather go check, but he knows he can trust Pepper. He startles slightly when Bruce brings him a cup of mint tea.

"Sit down, Steve. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." Steve quickly finds a chair.

"No." Tony erases part of the board. He turns to Steve. "Get out of here. You're still making me nervous. Give Pepper some help."

"Sorry!" Steve winces as he apologizes again. But he takes the advice, taking his tea and heading down.

Logan is talking to some cops as bodies are being collected. There's a lot of blood. Bucky is dressed in jeans and also talking to cops as an EMT is patching him up.

Steve nods at Logan as he beelines for Bucky. "Buck. Thank God."

"Hey. You okay? Carol told me about Loki."

Ducking his head, Steve shrugs. "I will be. They won't." He starts surveying the damage as an excuse to avoid his emotion.

"And you're sure he was kidnapped?"

"I saw them take him, saw the security footage." Steve looks at his friend with pained eyes. "Beside, he'd let me know if he was safe."

"Okay." He looks at the EMT. "You done yet?"

The woman scowls but leaves.

Steve snorts quietly. "You could be nicer."

"Didn't get enough sleep to be nice." Bucky runs a hand through his hair and yawns. "So what's the plan?"

"Find Loki. Make the fuckers pay." Steve sips at his tea. "You want my room?"

"You ain't gonna use it?"

Steve shakes his head.

Bucky looks at him. He doesn't like seeing the worry in the blue eyes. "Carol and I can take Thor's usual room."

"Thor might need that." Steve's fingers drum against his tea cup. "You know I'm not going to sleep. I didn't when you were caught, either."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Steve shrugs. "There's not much point."

Bucky gives Steve a hug. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He'd better be." Steve hugs back, slightly clingy.

When Bucky is finally able to get away, he finds Carol, and they head one floor up to Steve's room. He's happy to see there are no cats.

The difference between Steve's room and Bucky's is instantly obvious. This one feels lived in. There's photos and framed art everywhere. A sketchbook and pencils sit open on the desk next to a laptop. A sweater hangs over the back of a chair. There's a stack of books on a shelf next to the bed. Carol can't help but smile even as she feels a bit awkward. "It's so warm in here."

"Do you want me too turn the air conditioner up?"

"You know. I completely understand why Steve calls you stupid."

Bucky frowns at her. Then the lightning in his head goes off. "Oh you meant cozy warm." He points to his head. "I got knocked around."

"Good thing you're beautiful." She wanders over to the sketchbook, the page on top being a half-finished image of her and Bucky. She looks back up. "This room screams Steve. Loki did good."

"Loki? What does he have to do with anything?" Bucky sits on the bed and wonders which side is Steve's.

She gives him a look. "Nothing you could say would convince me Steve Rogers is vain enough to hang this much of his own artwork."

He shrugs then holds his arms out to her. "You okay? Not cuts or bruises to be concerned about?"

She goes to him, curling one arm to show muscle. "Indestructible."

"Good" He kisses her chest. "Just when I think I couldn't like you more, I watch you fight."

"I _do_ like punching things." She smiles and pushes the hair from his face.

Bucky looks up at her. He wants to tell her he loves her, but he thinks it's probably too soon. She'd think he says that to every girl. He used to, but he never meant it before. But maybe this sudden need is from seeing Steve so distraught. Bucky says nothing.

"You should sleep." Carol tells him softly. "Steve's going to need you at your best."

"Yeah." He hesitates before lying down on the bed, his hand holding hers.

She climbs in and curls around him. She kisses his cheek. "I'll be right here, if you need me."

"Thanks, doll." His voice is quiet.

Carol presses her face into his neck as she gets comfortable and her fingers slip into his waistband. She sleeps easily, having long ago learned to steal whatever sleep she can whenever she can.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki clutches his head in the darkness. The stone is calling to him, showing him images of himself sitting back on the throne of Asgard, using Odin as a footstool. Steve isn't there, having left him to be with Bucky and Carol. And in his anger and madness, he had taken control again but as himself. "No," he mumbles. "No no no no nononono. No!"

Wanda approaches slowly, eyeing the new creature they've brought in. He looks human, but he doesn't feel like it. They were told explicitly to stay away from him, it's the very reason she's there. It interests her to see the stone having the same effect on him as one of her spells as she brushes her mind against his.

His head pops up as his eyes lock onto hers. His head slowly tilts as he measures her strength. It's impressive. Frighteningly so.

"You are weak creature. Pathetic." Her voice is soft but the lilt of her accent is still obvious. "I do not know why they bother." She waves her hand at his head, pulling his nightmares to the surface to consume him.

He waves his hand across, separating them, once more able to focus now that he has a target. "Not as weak as you think, girl." But he has to fight the images that threaten to flood him. He reaches into her mind. 

She pulls back in surprise. She's never met someone who could fight back. "What are you?"

He's not sure how to answer. "Something new." He focuses on her eyes. "What are you?"

"You'll find out in time. If you survive." She pulls back further. Pietro would be very interested in this new toy.

"I don't plan on staying that long."

Wanda pauses, tilting her head. "You think he will fight stronger when he sees your blood on the snow? I will teach him fear just like the others." She raises an eyebrow and gives him a small smile as she finally leaves.

Loki touches his ring, fear again gripping his heart. He concentrates on Steve - Steve laughing, smiling shyly, lost in ecstasy as they make love. He looks into the darkness the strange girl disappeared into, and sends her an image of her own blood on the snow.

Far away, Steve is also fiddling with his ring. He's sitting on the couch, a long forgotten cup of coffee on the nearby table. He stares blankly into the distance as he regrets that he hadn't gotten to the lab just a little faster.

Natasha sits next to him. "Any luck on the magic front?"

"Do you see Loki?" He snaps and then he grimaces as he instantly regrets it. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I just, I'm supposed to protect him. I failed. What if they brainwash him like Buck?"

"Loki?" She raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he'd brainwash them first."

"He can't do that. Not without the staff. And he's mortal now, vulnerable." He twirls his ring, not saying the 'my fault' that's at the tip of his tongue.

"And smart and wily and charismatic and all of the things a Trickster is." Natasha puts her hand over his. "He's going to be fine. You'll see."

Steve looks up at her. "If he's fine, why hasn't he teleported back?"

"He was unconscious when they took him. Maybe he hasn't come out of it yet." She shrugs. "Maybe he's gathering information before he does." She bumps his shoulder. "Maybe he's trying to come up with a way to get back the staff."

"Can't he text me first?" There's something truly pathetic in Steve's voice as he pouts at her.

"Do you really think they let him keep his phone?" 

Steve waves his fingers at her. They both know full well Loki doesn't need it, really. That's when Steve's phone buzzes. He and Natasha look at each other before he checks it. It's Sam checking to see if everyone is okay.

"Damn it, Sam." Steve texts back to let him know what's happened. Then he has a moment. "Can't we track the staff?"

Natasha nods. "Gamma radiation. It's why Banner was brought in to begin with."

"God, why am I an idiot? Tony! JARVIS, I want Tony. Tony! Find the staff!" He flies to his feet.

"Already on it, Cap," Tony says as the super soldier runs it. "Unfortunately we don't have SHIELD to take over everyone's equipment. We have to make due with calling in favors."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Just give us an ETA."

Tony shrugs. "72 hours?"

"That's shit." Steve punches the nearest wall in frustration. "You can do better. Find it. Thor and I can tag team it. I want Loki out tomorrow."

"I'll send out some of the Iron Legion to help search."

"Stark. I'm not going to stand by and let him be tortured or worse. Even if he weren't my fiancé, he's powerful. Dangerous."

Tony whirls to face him. "Do you want it done fast or done right?"

"Yes." Steve is right in his face, clearly upset.

Natasha tries to get between the two men. "Everyone just calm down. We all want the same thing. Steve, let's go check what private planes have left the New York area in the last few hours."

Steve huffs. "Fine." He doesn't know what good it'll do, but figures its probably better than taking out Tony.

She pulls him to a work station and pulls up flight plans. "We can discount any with less than 4 passengers." Her fingers fly over the screen. There's still a lot. "Do you think they'd stay in country?"

Natasha also eliminates any destinations that do not have either an abandoned military or SHIELD base within a 100 mile radius. That drops the number considerably.

"I doubt it. We've hit them too hard here." Steve pulls up a map of former bases.

Natasha reviews the results. That leaves... London, Munich, Dubai, Tokyo... This is interesting. Sokovia."

"Why is that particularly interesting?" His eyes flicker over the map. "We know there's more bases in soviet territory that we don't have mapped. Bucky was kept out there."

"A private jet to Sokovia? They aren't exactly a rich country. It's worth looking into whether Loki was taken there or not." She flags it as a possibility then flags a couple of flights to Russia and Pakistan.

He nods, it's a good point. "They may have taken few flights, distractions." He points out a few in Asia and Africa.

Natasha removes evenhanded else and sends the list to Tony. "Start there."

Steve breathes deeply, rubbing his face. He wants there to be a hit, he wants Loki back _now_. He should be organizing things, having everything ready for them just to go.

JARVIS' voice comes calm but curious. "A message has just been posted on Loki's Tumblr account. It reads 'can't leave staff psychic girl be careful'. Searching for the origin now."

Steve's heart leaps inside him. "A warning? But is it Loki or something hacking him?" He desperately wants it to be Loki, for his love to be unhurt and fighting any way he can.

Tony clears his screen and starts helping JARVIS. "If it's a hacker, they'd have to know about the staff and that it was used."

"But why can't he leave the staff?" Steve pulls out another tablet, trying to find information on Hydra's work with superhumans.

"Remember the battle of new York?" Bruce looks up from the corner where he's been working quietly. "We didn't see many of Loki's powers then, either. Maybe it interferes with his magic somehow?"

"That would make sense." Natasha goes to Loki's Tumblr to see what traffic if any it's getting and to see if there are any clues.

Steve nods, absently playing with his ring again. It makes sense that even Loki has his limitations. He looks around the room, at his friends working so hard and he feels guilty. He hasn't exactly been his best tonight. "Thank you." His voice is soft but sincere.

Natasha moves to sit on his lap and hug him. He holds her tight, the physical contact reassuring.

Tony shakes his head. "This signal was bounced all over the place. Good thing I'm a genius."

"Stop bragging and tell us what you've got." Steve's cheek is pressed against Natasha's shoulder as he looks over.

"Boom. Got you. Eastern Russia." A red light starts pulsing on the map he has pulled up. He turns to Steve. "Say it, Cap."

"I guess you can stay a little longer." Steve teases as he looks at it. "But I need intel. I don't want to go in blind."

Tony smirks. "JARVIS, move a Stark satellite to cover the area."

"Doing it now, Sir."

"Tash, this is your playground. Analyze that, tell me what we've got. Loki seems to think there's some sort of superhuman. I doubt there's only one." He's back to his research, reading about Strucker and what little they have on his work from the shield records.

"Yes, Sir." She goes back into her own seat and starts pulling up files on SHIELD's super human classification and containment project.

Steve is trying to find something that will match Loki's descriptor of a 'psychic girl'. "Is Maria available? We should get her organizing for the attack."

Ten minutes later, Maria Hill walks in. "I've never been so glad not to live here. How can I help?"

"We need to prepare for an attack. Here." Steve pulls Maria aside, filling her in with all the details and making his requests for the raid.

She nods and starts working on logistics, ensuring the jet is fueled and equipped.

Steve thanks her and walks over to Tony, putting his hand on the billionaire's shoulder. "What are your thoughts. Full team? Select for skills? I fear I may be compromised."

"If they have the staff and a psychic, I say full team."

Steve nods. "Are the upgrades to weaponry done or will we have to go without?"

"Yes." It's Tony's way of saying only some of the upgrades have been done.

"What have we got?" Steve crosses his arms, he wants to prepare as much as he can.

Tony looks to Bruce to answer the question.

"Hmmn? Oh." Bruce pulls up the schematics for Steve. "Just a few little things, really, but they should be good."

Steve nods as he looks them over."This is good work, Tony, Why didn't you show me sooner? What else have you been working on?"

"There's a lot not finished yet." Bruce points out.

"You're rarely here," Tony points out. "And I strongly suspect you ignore my emails."

Steve looks away. "Deleting isn't ignoring."

"Uh huh." He's hurt. But whatever. So dad's hero deletes his emails. His loss. "Then you don't get to complain."

"I don't understand half of them. You need to learn to send them when you're calm enough to speak English." His hand moves to Tony's back, rubbing gently. He never wanted to hurt his friend. "Same reason I wait to answer your texts."

"It is English." He mumbles.

"I'm still learning techno babble." Steve tries. Then he pulls Tony into a hug. He can't remember the last time he's hugged him and decides it's well owed.

Tony is thrown by that. His hands come up and pat Steve's back. "Don't worry, Spangles. Well get him back."

Steve nods. "I know. You've got my back." He hugs Tony tighter.

"Too tight."

"Sorry." Steve releases him, pulling away while ducking his head.

He carefully touches his ribs. "You should hug Bruce. He helped, too, you know."

"It's not about that." Though he does agree that Bruce will deserve a hug through all this. "This is me apologizing for taking you for granted."

Brown eyes look at him for a second before returning to the screen. "Don't let it happen again."

Steve nods with a small smile. "Let's get this mission done, then we can talk more about our bromance."

"Ha ha."

"It's a real word." Steve manages a grin, as he picks up his tablet again. He looks up regional disturbances that could be Hydra related.

Natasha smirks. "How many bromances you got going on there, Steve?"

"Well, there's Tony, Sam. Bucky. You." It's a good conversation, something to keep him from pouting over Loki. "Not sure I've got that status with Bruce or Clint yet. I'll have to work on it."

Bruce chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't require a bromance, thanks."

"Bruce is a science bro with Tony." Natasha turns to the scientists. "Is Jane allowed into your club? You should say yes."

"It's more of a partnership than a club. We're not trying to include or exclude anyone." Bruce shrugs.

She gets up and kisses his cheek. "Good. Now tell me the success rate of creating a super human."

"Low. Really low. Less than 1%. Most of us are flukes." He wraps an arm around her. "Accidents. Even Steve wasn't foolproof science. I mean, we still don't entirely know what vitarays were."

"Good. Then psychic girl may be the only one there." Although if Loki is warning them, he must think her dangerous.

"We've got picture." Tony throws the satellite image onto various screens.

"Are we accounting for mutants?" Steve asks as he studies the layout.

Tony nods. "We should call in reinforcements. JARVIS, call in Falcon, Storm, and Psylocke."

"Rhodey." Steve adds. "And Buck and Carol."

"Calling now." There is a pause before JARVIS' voice comes again. "Falcon will require a Stark jet. The X-Men will be in their own. We will rendezvous with them in the air. War Machine will require refueling when he arrives. Ms. Hill has our jet fueled and ready."

"Thanks, J."

Bruce looks nervous. "You don't think it's overkill?"

Natasha smiles at him. "The more we have, the less likely we'll require a Code Green."

"They could've taken Loki anytime. They chose to attack us. We've got to show them and anyone watching that we don't take threats lightly." Steve clenches his fist.

Tony glances at Steve. "Looks like there's someone else with anger management issues." His eyes go back to the screen. "I'm counting 10, 15 bunkers with massive guns. Place is heavily guarded."

"I think I got a right." Steve crosses his arms, adopting a wide stance. "These assholes have been taking my stuff a little too long. They took my serum and tried to use it on my best friend. They took my best friend and turned him into a weapon, they took SHIELD - an organization named for me - and subverted it, and now they attacked my family. You think l can let this stand?"

Natasha shakes her head once. "JARVIS, I hope you recorded that." She gets up and pats Steve's arm. "You ever need to get Loki hot and bothered, you show him that little speech of your."

Steve blushes, hard. "Don't say you're not sick of them, too."

"You kidding? After one of your speeches, I feel like I can take on the world."

"If my complaining about Hydra breaking my stuff gets you going, you should stop by when the cats misbehave." Steve rolls his eyes.

"Something tells me it's not the same."

"Before you ask, no I won't record anything for your bedroom." Steve teases.

"Thank goodness." Bruce mutters.

"I said it would work on Loki not me." Natasha yawns. She plans on taking a nap on the plane and hopes Bruce will consent to being her pillow. "We should probably do a final check and head to the hangar."

"Yeah. I got to wake up Buck and Carol. JARVIS? You, mind, buddy?"

"Done, sir."

Steve nods to himself. "This ends."

Twenty minutes later, everyone meets outside the plane. Rhodey flies in and refuels. They'll pick Sam up at the airport before they rendezvous with the X-Men. Then they'll be on their way to Loki.

Steve is anxious. Thor, however, has managed to rejoin them in time. (Likely due to some unknown alien god power.) He sits on Steve's right while Bucky flanks his left. He finds strength in being surrounded by the two men closest to being his actual brothers. He's going over mission details with them again as they fly.

Natasha is snuggled against Bruce as Clint flies the plane. Logan is sitting silently, trying to look out the front windshield. Tony and Rhodey are arguing about whether it's better to use a missile or the repulsor ray at short range. 

Carol presses against Bucky, listening to Steve's plan. She feels honoured to be included with this incredible group of people. She squeezes Bucky's hand in encouragement.

As Steve finishes his summary, he looks at his hands. "I know it might seem this started because they took Loki, but really this reaches much further back than that. Hydra is a monster that has been harrowing mankind too long. It's time for us to put it down."

"Aye." Thor agrees. "And if they have the scepter, we must retrieve it. It is far too dangerous to remain here."

"Agreed. That thing is dangerous. Especially when you consider its source." Steve looks over to Bucky and Carol, unable to help the smile at their matched black uniforms.

Thor strokes his hammer as though it were a lover. He kisses and talks softly to it. Logan watches him. "If you're gonna make love to it, warn me first, okay?"

Steve chuckles. "Don't mess with it. That hammer could probably even take you down."

Carol looks up and laughs. "It _is_ beautiful, but wouldn't a lady be nicer?"

"I have a lady, fair maiden." Thor smiles proudly. "Her name is Jane Foster. And she is the preeminent authority on interstellar travel."

"An astronaut? I wanted to be one when I was a kid. Instead I grew up to be an alien." Carol gives a crooked smile. "Funny world, isn't it?"

"She is no astronaut. She is better. She is a scientist." Thor nods. "And it is a strange world. You a human grew up to be an alien. And Loki an alien grew up to be a human." He looks at Steve almost sadly.

"It takes far more than genetics to make you human. At least as far as I'm concerned." Steve shrugs, tugging his knees up to his chest. "People like Strucker aren't human, the way they so easily harm others."

"Well he will not have long to live if he's hurt my brother."

"Loki's strong." Steve voice is soft. He needs the same reassurance, to keep telling himself that Loki is a survivor and that he has every reason to fight.

Thor's voice is much smaller when he says, "Loki survived the fall from the Bifrost. He will survive this."

"He survived living with Steve," Tony notes. "This will be a cake walk."

After making a face, Steve rests his chin on his knee, making a silent promise to spoil Loki senseless for the next month to make up for this. "He's in so much trouble. We're going to miss the charity auction tonight."

"No you won't." Natasha's eyes are still closed. "We're going to get you both there come hell or high water."

That gets another smile from him. "Let's get everyone out safe, first. We'll worry about timeliness after that." He leans against Bucky, sharing the silent strength.

"The X-Ladies are here," Clint announces. He gives them the coordinates to where they're going.

It feels like only heartbeats when they're finally all on the snowy ground of Sokovia making their final preparations. Steve's fingers run over the controls of the motorcycle he's been brought. There's also two open top all terrain trucks. "Are we ready for this?"

Iron Man turns to him. "Ready, Cap."

"Right. Anyone gets hurt, evac immediately. This is probably only the first step in a process. Open comms at all times. Report anything unusual. We expect at least one modified human. Primary targets are the staff, Strucker, and retrieving Loki." Steve looks around. "Last chance to back out."


	90. Staff Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff is recaptured and Loki is safe. Or is he?

Despite the number of Hydra troupes, the fight seems fairly one-sided for in favour of the Avengers until the emergence of the superhuman element. First Betsy then Clint are heard cursing. Steve, caught up in the moment is mentally back in his war and calls them on language before he can catch himself. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Something new. And fast." Betsy replies. Then she's cut off as the enemy brings out some stronger guns.

"Is no one going to address the fact that Cap just said 'language'?" Tony asks.

"It slipped. Now someone cover Clint and Betsy!" He's too far to do it himself. He does use the opportunity to throw his bike and take out a car of enemies, though. "Tony, why aren't we in that castle yet?"

"There's some sort of forcefield around it." Tony has been working with JARVIS to find a weakness. "I'll have it down in a jiffy."

"Tell me what you need." Thor's by his side now, and they're fighting together. Steve can hear Bucky and Carol not too far away. He idly wonders if her legs are cold in that outfit as he holds his shield to reflect a lightening bolt.

"Just a little time." There's a large explosion heard. "Done. Let's go in." Tony flies to where sensors indicate the most bodies are.

Natasha is with Clint and Betsy. "Barton is hurt bad. I need evac."

"I will go," Thor tells Steve. "Retrieve Loki and the scepter. Promise me."

Steve nods and sends his companion to them. "Get him out. You can come help once he's safe. Tash, Thor's coming. Do you need more on that front?"

"Now that you mention it, there's a bunker I need taken care of."

"Is Hulk out to play or do you need Carol?"

Carol does a flip in the air. "You point, I punch."

But Hulk gets to, and through, the arms bunker first.

"I could use some girl power. Ms. Marvel. Storm. Care to join the party?"

"On it. Someone watch Bucky, he's terribly sloppy about watching his ass." She flies over quickly, joining Storm midflight.

Falcon and War Machine are with Logan on the other side of the compound, ensuring the main group doesn't get outflanked. "On it," Falcon says and flies over.

"Always was." Steve chuckles while Bucky tells them both off in Russian.

Sam arrives overhead. "Hey, Barnes, remember that time you pulled off my wing? Don't do that."

"Be useful and I won't have to." Bucky replies. And then he lands forcefully on his ass. "What is that?"

"I'd say we just met Clint's metahuman." 

Tony comes over the comm. "Cap, the way is clear for you. I'm still searching for the scepter. You wanna grab your boyfriend?"

"That's at least two, then. Any thoughts? Anyone?" He catches Tony's message. "Thanks, Stark. On my way."

"This one's fast." Bucky replies as he flips back to his feet and into the fight. "Like getting decked by a passing wind."

The billionaire barely hears them. He's too busy hoping to find a secret passage. "Yea," he says softly when the wall moves. He heads down into the darkness and sees the shiny glowstick of doom. "I've got eyes on the scepter."

But someone else has eyes on him. A subtle hand motion pulls his fears from his soul, and into the forefront.

 

Tony sees his team, the original Avengers, dead on a rock in deep space. The Chitauri are overhead about to invade earth. Steve is at his feet looking so young and so pale. He kneels down to stroke the soft skin. The dream Steve looks at Stark, blood on his lips as they move a final time, leaving all blame on Tony. He blinks, suddenly snapping out of it. Was it real? Was it the scepter? Tony motions for one of the Iron Man gloves. With it, he grabs the scepter from its holder and heads outside.

Steve is climbing down, deeper into the belly of the castle. He's fighting his way to where he believes the prison _Loki_ will be. He treks through a dark and damp corridor. "Loki?" He looks through barred rooms to either side, and though it's dark there's no sound from any, so he assumes them to be empty.

Strucker suddenly emerges from a door. "Captain America," he sneers.

"I have no time for you." Steve informs him matter-of-factly. He goes for a blow with the shield, intending to render him unconscious. It works beautifully.

Steve continues calling Loki's name. A soft voice trembling with cautious hope calls back "Steve?"

"Oh, thank God." Steve rushes to the sound of Loki's voice. "Baby, I'm right here. I'm-" He stops mid-sentence as the world suddenly shifts. An unseen hand pulls at his mind. It's a forties dancehall. And Peggy's there. Beautiful young Peggy with her kissable lips and bright eyes. She tells him it's time to come home. But he can't. As the wine drips like blood, he knows that home is gone forever. "Loki!"

"Steve?" Loki grabs onto the bars. He can see his love standing in a daze. It should be so easy for him to get out of here. "Steve!" He collects all of the mental strength he has left to reach out to Steve's mind. "Starlight. I'm here. You've found me." He begins to see images of dancers and Steve in uniform, Peggy Carter at his side. "Steve, please."

It takes a few moments, but Steve comes out if it. He's visibly shaken and stumbles to the bars of Loki's cage. "Lo'." He reaches a hand to his love.

Loki grasps it. "It was the girl. I tried to warn you."

"I didn't even see her." He looks around. "Are you okay? Can you teleport?"

He shakes his head. "The staff..."

"Okay, stand back then. I'm going to have to force the door." Between the shield and his strength it only takes a few strikes. Then he has Loki in his arms and he presses a grateful kiss to the smooth forehead.

Loki clings to him as though afraid letting go would mean losing him forever. At long last he feels like he can finally rest.

Steve gently strokes his back. "This is my fault. I kept talking of taking Hydra down but putting it off. They should never have gotten near you."

"Just take me home."

"Come on. They're still cleaning up, so we might have to watch our step a little."

"The staff, it's here."

"Tony has it. We'll bring it back, figure out what to do with it." Steve's voice darkens. "I want it destroyed."

"I can't... I can't ride with it." He trembles at the thought of being so close to it. "Take it far away from me. I'll transport to the tower."

"If it's going to the tower, maybe you should go home?" Steve suggests gently. He doesn't want to separate, but is willing for his love's safety.

"Please don't send me away." He looks at Steve with pleading green eyes. "I can fight it if you're there. I need to be with you."

Steve holds Loki close. "We'll go home as soon as I'm sure it's secure. And you will work from home until it's destroyed."

Loki nods as the images of Steve with Bucky and Carol come again.

Storm's voice comes over the comm. "Loki can ride in the Blackbird if he needs distance from the thing."

Steve jumps, having half forgotten about it. "Can I come with him? He's pretty shaken." They've finally made their way out. Clean up has begun with the aid of local authorities.

"Of course. What are team's for?"

Loki sees Strucker lying unconscious on a gurney. "I hope you did that."

"Damn straight I did." He turns his attention back to the comms. "You guys were great. Did we get anything on our metahumans? How about any new data from the computer systems? What were they doing out here?"

"We've got nothing from the files." Tony explains that Strucker deleted all of the hard drives before they got there. "But he was definitely working on something." He leaves out the part where he saw a whole lot of android bodies on slabs around the staff. "We should have video of the metahumans on the satellite."

"Good. The girl... She's terrifying." He takes a moment to kiss Loki again, reassuring him.

"I tried to send a message. To warn you."

They arrive at the planes, seeing some of the team gathered. "It's hard to prepare for something you don't know enough about." Steve starts checking in with everyone, making sure they're okay.

Loki has to remind Thor not to crush him when they meet. "I'm fine, Thor. Really." Not really but near enough.

"How's Clint?" Steve goes to look at him. "Not great, is it. You get hit with a canon or something?"

"I've got a colleague who specializes in regenerating tissue." Bruce offers. "I'll call her in."

"Great. Everyone back in, we need to head out." Steve is pleased with how things went, though he knows there's much work to be done. He stops to give Bucky a hug and congratulate him on holding it together.

"Loki?" Bucky asks more out of concern for Steve than Loki.

"Coming with me on the blackbird." He smiles. "Take a nap with your lady, you've earned it."

He nods and gives his friend one last hug before heading into the jet.

Steve watches him go, glad to see him beginning to be part of the team. Then he heads back to Loki, to guide him onto the blackbird.

Loki begins feeling better once they are in the air and have several hundred feet of distance from the staff. There comes a loud rumble from his stomach. "Is there food?"

"Uh." Steve looks over to the X-Ladies. All he has is a couple of energy bars in one of his pouches. "You ladies keep any rations on your plane?"

Storm smiles from the cockpit. "Look in the cabinet just behind me."

Steve looks inside and pulls out some dried fruit and nuts. "Not much, but it'll take the edge off."

Betsy turns from her seat next to Storm. "Sorry, it's used mostly for missions, we don't keep much." She smiles warmly at Loki.

"It's fine. Thank you." Loki accepts the food then looks up at Steve. "You're real?"

"Last I checked." He pinches Loki's arm a few times. "You are, too."

"And how long have I been gone?" The was no sunlight where he was kept, and Loki is unsure whether it was a few hours or a few days.

Steve moves close, kissing Loki's forehead again. "All things staying as they are, we'll have an hour to get to the Sarah Rogers charity once we're back."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Good." He relaxes then tenses again. "The girl, was she captured?"

"No." Steve settles again, next to Loki. Then he has a thought and speaks into the comm. "Did we get a confirmation on the ID of our metahumans?"

Natasha speaks back after a moment. "Based off abilities and what we caught on satellite, we believe they may be the Maximoff twins. I can send you the info if you have a device with you."

"Twins? There was another?" Loki only saw the one. "Are they both magical or psychic?"

Steve pulls the data up on his phone to show Loki. "Boy is fast, girl is weird. They volunteered to let Strucker experiment on them." The more Steve reads about them, the more empathy he feels.

"They must have been desperate indeed."

"Or maybe they had a battle to fight, but needed better tools." He looks at his hand, clenching his fist as he remembers Erskine.

Loki gently runs his hand over Steve's. "Something we both have experience with."

"Yeah." Steve looks over at Loki with a sad smile. "What kind of idiot lets a German scientist experiment on them, right? These kids are at war. It's not their fault that the bad guys found them first."

"Well you managed to set me on the path of what you see as good." Loki kisses his hand. "No doubt it can be done for them, too."

"Only if they want it." Steve wraps his arms around Loki protectively. "You're okay? Really okay? No injuries?"

"I'm physically fine. The strain was all mental and magical." He cuddles against the broad chest. "Having you here helps."

"I'm going to rip them apart. For you, for Buck, for Peg. There will be nothing left." His voice is soft but fierce as he cradles Loki close.

"No." Loki's voice is hard, adamant. "Revenge is my domain not yours. And I will have it."

Steve shakes his head. "Not an option. Hydra is mine."

Green eyes look at him. There is an intensity to them that makes them almost frightening. "Hydra is ours."

Nodding, Steve meets that gaze with one of his own. "My love. My night sky." He seals the promise with a kiss.

Loki is horribly turned on right now. But he is also mentally drained. It's an odd combination. He leans and whispers into Steve's ear. "Tonight I'm making love to you until you're drunk on me." Then he leans against Steve's chest and closes his eyes.

Steve chuckles. "Promise?" He gently caresses his love's hair, lulling him into a safe sleep.

Back on the other jet, Thor stares at the staff that has brought so much trouble.

Carol is absently stroking a sleeping Bucky's hair as she watches Thor. "What do we do with it? What can we do with it?"

"We return it to Asgard for safe keeping."

Bruce looks up at that. "We seem to do that a lot, lately."

"I'd like a look at it first, if that's okay? We didn't get so much as a glance at the tesseract." Tony looks over. "Give us the night at least, Thor."

The god nods. "I wish to visit Jane while I'm here as soon as I find out where she is. You may keep it until I return to Asgard."

Tony smirks. "I should throw one of my parties, see if we can't get Jane in town. After all, we do need to celebrate getting the staff back."

Thor smiles. "It is indeed a well fought and important victory."

The billionaire nods, speaking quietly to JARVIS to set things in motion before he looks up again. "Friday good for everyone?"

Everyone who's awake nods.

"Great. And you can set things up with Asgard to take it home the next morning, Break Point." Tony gently punches his shoulder. "Win/win."

"As you say." He looks over at Natasha who is back in Bruce's arms. Then his eyes move around. Their merry band has grown. And with the new Avengers he thinks his trips to Midgard will soon be more about Jane than about saving the world. He smiles. "You fought well, Ms. Marvel. I am impressed."

Carol gives him a salute. Her voice is warm but also teasing. "Thanks, big guy. You were pretty impressive, yourself. Can't lie, I love a man with a big weapon."

He laughs heartily. "You will fit in well here." He goes to sit next to Logan.

"Thank you." She pulls off her mask, looking around the plane. "Though I'm starting to think Steve was right about the name change."

Bucky shifts and mumbles. "He usually is."

Carol laughs lightly. "I thought you were sleeping?" She gently kisses his head.

"Kind of."

"You doing okay?" She pitches her voice low so only he will hear her. 

"Getting there. I may have trouble sleeping tonight." That's assuming he is able to sleep.

Her fingers gently stroke his cheek. "I can definitely help you with that."

He smiles, eyes still closed.

"Too bad I don't move in to the new place until the end of the month, though. Looks like yours is a little... unavailable." She keeps her hand on his face, the touch of his skin calming.

"Hotel." He suggests.

"You telling me Stark has no other rooms we could use?" She tugs lightly on his ear. "Not that it matters, we just both need to fit."

"Ask him." He can't stop the smirk on his face

She rolls her eyes, then looks over at Tony. "Stark, Bucky's an ass, so I'm going to ask for him; is there another room he can use until the damage from the attack is repaired?"

"Tony. Call me Tony, beautiful." He automatically corrects her. "And of course there is. Though I assume by 'him' you mean the both of you?" Tony wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She should have seen it coming. "Thank you, Tony. We appreciate it." Her fingers dig into Bucky's back, pinching him awake for making her ask.

Bucky's eyes open, and he smiles. "You should have met his father. Was he in all those books and shows you watched on us?"

"Many of them." The corner of her lip goes up. "Tell me more?"

"That man made me look like a priest. Always had a girl on his arm. Usually two." He smiles at her. "None as beautiful as you."

"You sound like a lovesick fool, Barnes." Though she's not complaining. In fact she leans in to kiss him.

"Maybe because you're turning me into one."

Her laughter comes again. "Pretty sure you were always a fool, Barnes. I've met your best friend."

He raises an eyebrow. "You saying only a fool could be friends with him?" He teases. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Go ahead. He'll probably agree." She nudges him.

"Hey, how tired are you?" He starts playing with her hand. "I kinda wanna support Steve and go to the charity thing tonight."

"But I've got nothing to wear." The complaint is half-hearted at best. She'd love to go, she loves that he's asking her. 

"Doll, you could wear shorts and a t-shirt and be the best looking woman there." He kisses her fingers. "But we can go get you a dress. I'll even go with you."

She smiles. "I'm sure I could borrow something. Natasha is about the same size as me." One of these days she'll tell him how much she loves him calling her 'doll', for now she's happy to squeeze his hand affectionately.

"You don't mind?" He feels like he's been asking a lot from her today.

"Mind? I'd love to go." She kisses him gently. "You _are_ a fool."

"Yeah."

She kisses him again, more intensely, not caring about the crowd around them.

Bucky kisses back than smiles when they finally part. "You're the best."

"Glad you figured that out." She swats the top of his head lightly as she makes herself comfortable again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Once Natasha knows Clint is going to be okay, she's only too happy to let Carol borrow a dress. She opens her closet and steps aside. "Pick anything you want."

"Um." Carol looks at the assortment - clearly a side effect of her work as a spy. "Wow. I have no idea." He fingers pause briefly over a navy dress. Natasha would've been a knock out in this. She doubts she would look half so good. Despite her confidence in her abilities, and Bucky's constant praise, she's less sure about her looks.

"Blue is a good color for you. Or red. You can never go wrong with red." She stands next to the blonde. "Did you want to show skin in the front or the back?"

"I don't think it matters. It's just a dress." Bucky will probably have it off her in seconds once they're alone. She only wants it for the event because she knows parts of it are going to be a bit nicer.

Natasha shakes her head. Of course it matters. "Something tells me you'd feel more comfortable with back cleavage." She picks out a royal blue backless dress with a high neckline. It's simple and will show off Carol's muscles. "Try on this one."

Carol nods, more than comfortable to strip where she is and try it on though she has a little trouble getting it just right. She goes over to look in the mirror in Natasha's bathroom. "You were definitely right about the blue."

"Check out the back." Natasha grins. That dress never got much reaction until people saw the back.

She turns and gasps. "What back?"

"Exactly. Just wait till you feel Bucky's fingers against your skin when you dance." She smiles. "That's definitely the one you're taking."

Carol nods, looking down. "Thank you. I'm sure Bucky will be even more thankful to you."

"You're welcome." She studies the woman. "You have increased strength right?"

"Yeah. Stronger than Cap even, why?"

Natasha isn't about to tell her about her pity fuck of Bucky. "I know Steve worries about hurting Loki during sex."

"Oh! No. I'm also highly resilient. I, well, we're more likely to break the bed than me." She moves to take Natasha's hands. "You're very sweet."

"I'm really not."

"Sorry. I'll try not to ruin your spy reputation." She grins. "Thank you, again."

"You're welcome. Have fun."

She nods and dips her head before she heads back to Bucky's new room. She figures she should at least pretend to put on a little make up before they go.

He whistles when he sees her.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Aren't you getting dressed?"

"Yep. I was just about to." He has a suit that luckily survived the destruction of his room.

"Come here." She curls a finger to summon him over.

He walks over with a large grin on his face.

Her arms go around his neck. "You should take me out to more nice places. You know, like I'm actually your girl or something."

"You are my girl. And I'll take you wherever you want." He touches her nose with his. "We just have a hard time getting out of the bedroom."

"We could work on that." She nips at his bottom lip."Now go pretend to be a gentleman for a bit so we can support Cap. Like you wanted."

"Yes, ma'am." He takes another kiss then changes into his suit.

She takes the opportunity to pop into the bathroom and do her make up and make her hair what she would consider presentable. 

Bucky comes in to check his hair. "What do you think? Passable?"

"You almost look human." She teases, pressing a lipstick kiss to his cheek. "We going with Steve and Loki or separate?"

"Separate. He doesn't know we're going."

She raises an eyebrow. "That smart?"

Bucky shrugs. "Never claimed to be smart. You think it's a bad idea?"

"He'll either be thrilled or pissed." She considers as she pulls his arms about her. "I'd be willing to bet the first."

The facade drops a bit. The corners of his mouth turn down. "Tonight's about his mom. She was a really nice lady. I just want to honor her. You know?" He scowls. "Maybe I _should_ tell him we're going."

"A little warning doesn't hurt. He might be too busy, too." She turns and puts a hand on his cheek. "Maybe just a text to let him know?"

He nods, letting her go to send his text. 'Carol & me going to the charity thing. Wanna go together?'

He gets a text back. 'Sure. We just called a taxi. Lobby in 5?'

"Can you be ready in under 5 minutes?" he asks Carol. "He wants to meet in the lobby."

"I'm already ready. Waiting on you." She bumps him.

He takes her hand and leads her down, grabbing his wallet on the way out.

She smiles at him as they make their way. She's slightly nervous though she's not sure why. Why should she be with Bucky Barnes on her arm?

In the lobby, Steve is idly playing with his phone as he waits. He's dressed in uniform, despite the event being in honour of his mother, he is attending as the Captain.

Loki is the complete opposite, pacing the lobby like a caged animal, eyes darting everywhere as though searching for enemies. He stops and smiles when he sees the couple. "Carol, you look lovely." He kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiles and takes his hands. 

Steve pulls away from the wall. "Taxi should be here. Let's get going. Don't want to be late." He thumbs toward the door.

Loki motions for them to go first. He takes one last look around before heading out into the street. He's on full alert, ready to strike out magically if at all provoked.

Steve is trying to stay calm for Loki's sake more than anything. As they all climb in and head out, Steve strokes his hand reassuringly.

When they arrive, Loki wears his best smile for the cameras, holding Steve's hand in support and smiling proudly. By the time they've taken five steps, there is no act to it.

Steve also pulls out his best tour smile, and answers any questions that are about him and Loki instead of the event by simply saying that he's clearly here with him, and that they need to learn to see.

Carol tries to keep herself and Bucky out of the light. Neither of them need to be on the news at this point. She's seen how concerned Steve gets about it.

Bucky leans over. "We should pretend to be his bodyguards." He doesn't mean it, though, and keeps her hand firmly in his as they walk ahead.

She snorts. "Because he'd need them? You sort of look the part, though."

Steve happily greets the organizers and goes to takes his place at the table they've set up. He's signing autographs for the cost of a donation. He's even doing sketches for high enough of a donation. The auction will be a little later.

Loki goes straight to the back. He has to help make sure the auction goes smoothly. He's grateful to be out of the public eye.

Steve sends him playful, adoring texts any time he gets a chance. He's secretly worried about Loki. He also keeps an eye out for Bucky, making sure he stays out of trouble.

Loki smiles at each one and answers when he can. He's feeling much better now that he's far from the staff and feeling human again.

Bucky is dancing with Carol, his fingers lightly stroking the small of her back. It's erotic, the feel of her skin against his fingers. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Like I could trust you alone?" She teases as she moves closer,

He smiles at her then looks at Steve. The poor guy looks uncomfortable but doing his best to give everyone a personal experience. His eyes return to the beautiful woman in his arms. "Would you like an autograph from the great Captain America, Colonel?"

"Think he'll sign my boobs?" She jokes, but she takes his hand and leads him to the line. It definitely looks like Cap could use a break.

When they get to the front of the line, Bucky changes his voice to be more nasal. "Golly gee wow, Captain America. I'm a huge fan. Huge."

Steve tries not to laugh. It's obviously Bucky, but he plays along. "Oh yeah? And what will I sign or draw for you?" He holds out a donation box.

Bucky pulls out his ticket and a $20 bill. The money goes in the box. The ticket is slid to Steve. "Could you sign it 'To James, my best friend in the whole world'?"

A chuckle escapes. "Sure thing, jerk." He signs the ticket as asked as he looks over to Carol with a wink.

Carol laughs along. "If I leave the money now, will you draw me something later?"

Bucky turns to her. "I thought you wanted him to sign your boobs."

"Didn't want to make you jealous."

"Good point."

Steve laughs. "I'm happy to, Carol. What do you want?"

She leans in to whisper in his ear as she pulls her wallet out of her top to put some money in.

Bucky is burning with curiosity now. "What did you say? What did she say?"

Steve and Carol exchange a glance, then she takes Bucky's arm. "I'll tell you when you're older. Let's leave the Captain to his fans."

He turns to Steve as she drags him away. "You're gonna tell me, right? Later? Pal?"

"You'll see later." Steve assures him as he keeps laughing.

Carol pulls him back onto the dance floor, her arms go around his neck. "Show me your moves, soldier."

Bucky takes one of her hands in his and places a hand at the small of her back. He's a good dancer. It's one of the reasons he was so good with the ladies. He shows off the moves now. She quite enjoys this. They're as fluid on the dance floor as they are in the bedroom. They move together with a grace that belies their short time together. Some of the other couples even stop to watch

He doesn't notice. He only has eyes for her. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You say that an awful lot. Not sure I believe it." She smiles at him and it's pure adoration.

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it when we get back to the tower." He dips her then pulls her back up so that she's flush against his chest.

She presses her lips to his ear and she teases him. "All your lust proves is that you're a horny boy."

"I'm _your_ horny boy."

"That's very true." At the end of the song, she pulls him aside to grab a drink. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"Hard work. Perseverance. Lots of help from Hydra."

She licks her lips, catching wine off them from her glass. "I'd hate to be thankful to them for anything."

He shrugs. "Considering what they did to me, I think it washes out."

"We'll just have to give you some whole new memories, to make up for them. Good ones." She puts her glass down. "Shall we continue dancing? Not long until the auction."

Bucky takes her back to the dance floor. Part of him keeps waiting for the catch with this girl. There's always a catch. They dance until the auction is announced then try to get good seats near the front to see all the items. Carol sits close to him, her arms wrapped around his.

Loki is in the back, ensuring all of the lots are in order and ready to be presented. They hold Steve's paintings until the end, after the massages and vacation trips.

Steve finds him, hugging him from behind. "You're the best."

"Am I?" Loki can't help but smile. "And why is that?"

"Hard working, decent, caring. Gorgeous." He kisses Loki's neck. "I love you."

Loki tilts his head to give him more room. "Were you describing me or you?"

"You. Are we going to grab a seat or do you have to work the auction?"

"Not sure." He turns in his arms. "Go sit while I check. I'll either join you or text you."

Steve nods. "Anything I should be looking to bid on?"

Loki tells him that he painted the best items there. "But there are some special experience packages - something called Sesame Street and others for some broadway musicals." Loki shrugs. Some of the other volunteers seemed impressed by them.

"But nothing you want." Steve ascertains.

"All I want is you." 

Steve kisses him gently. "You've already got that."

"Aww." The young woman doesn't realize she made that sound until the two men look at her. She looks embarrassed. "Sorry." She rushes away.

Steve laughs. "I should go. We'll have to pick this up later." He gives Loki a tight squeeze then heads out, managing to grab the seat next to Bucky.

Loki checks in with the woman in charge of the auction and is told he is definitely needed. He texts Steve. 'Too important to leave. Good luck surviving without me.'

'Suffering.' Steve texts back, then he sighs. "Carol, can I share your date? Mine's busy."

"Sorry, punk. You had your chance with me, and you blew it." Bucky puts his arm around Carol. "I'm a one-woman guy now."

Carol chuckles. "Sorry, Cap. You heard the man."

Steve smiles, he does feel a little jealousy but he knows it's good for Bucky. "I guess I'll survive. You can keep the jerk."

The auction makes Bucky feel old again. The prices are insane. He wonders what these people do to make so much money.

Even Carol is amazed for the prices of some of the things. A signed self portrait of the Captain goes for a quarter million.

"Ho-ly shit." Bucky really hopes the price is because it's for charity.

Steve's eye go wide. "That... that was just oil pastels."

"Well those oil pastels just made 250 grand." Bucky shakes his head. But he's also really proud.

By the end of the night, Steve's various works have earned over a million dollars for the charity. Steve is impressed and humbled by it.

Loki finds him as soon as the last piece is taken away. "Your mother would be so proud."

"I... yeah." He's still a little shocked by it all. He pulls Loki into his lap as the room begins to empty.

Voice low and comforting, Loki asks, "Love, do you want pictures of me in your lap on the internet tomorrow?"

"Oh." Steve releases him, but not before a few photos have been taken. One young reporter approaches them.

"Excuse me, can I have a word?" The young man looks between them.

"And you are?" Loki asks.

"Ah, Peter Parker. I wanted to know if I could take a picture with your friends." He nods toward Bucky and Carol. "Since there's been no announcement, I'm assuming Sergeant Barnes is not supposed to be known?"

"Excuse me?" Steve looks at the young man, mildly impressed though he won't show it. 

Peter holds his hand out to Bucky. "You're a spitting image, if not."

Bucky takes it hesitantly and gives it a firm shake.

Loki has to respect a young man willing to use blackmail to get what he wants. "A picture you said? Is that all you want?"

"I'd request an interview, but I'm just a photographer. I'm lousy at questions." The young man shrugs. "Just want something good for the cover page."

"Uh, sure." Steve looks at his friends and pulls them together to pose for the camera.

Loki is amused. "You should hurry before he changes his mind."

Peter nods and snaps a couple shots of all of them. "Thanks." He scurries off before he can be stopped.

"Peter Parker," Loki says to himself. He uses his phone to Google the young man.

Steve looks over. "Love?"

"Hmm?" He scowls. "He works for The Daily Bugle. Seems to have a penchant for taking pictures of Spider-Man. They aren't bad."

"Huh. Worth keeping an eye on?" He bumps against Bucky. "You two wanna stop for dessert on the way back to the tower?"

"Well, Ms. Sweet Tooth?"

Carol grins. "Yes. I want all the desserts."'

Bucky smirks. "There's your answer. We're in."

Loki nods. He'll agree to almost anything to stay away from the tower and the staff.

Steve laughs and takes Loki's arm. "Want to go to that ice cream place near the tower, love? Or is there somewhere else you would prefer?"

"Ice cream is fine." Also part of him wants to see if Carol really will get a scoop of every flavor. That leads to asking himself if wanting her to be sick is wrong. Then that leads to the realization that he doesn't care if it is.

Pulling out his phone, Steve calls for another taxi to take them there. "Just a couple minutes."

Loki kisses his cheek. "I'm proud of you, of what you helped accomplish today."

"I did nothing." Steve shrugs. "Just drew a couple pictures."

"And gave them publicity."

Bucky scratches his head. "Speaking of drawing pictures, what did Carol request?"

"Admittedly, they're really good pictures." Carol points out, then nudges Bucky. "It's a surprise."

Steve chuckles. "All I'll say is she asked for something for you."

Loki deduces what they're talking about but adds nothing to the conversation.

"Steve is just nice enough to indulge me." Carol takes Bucky's hand. "You could learn a thing or two from a man like him."

Bucky squeezes it. "Can't help but notice you're with me not him."

"Yeah, don't know what's wrong with me." She jokes.

Steve blushes slightly. He's really hoping the taxi shows up soon.

Loki watches them with odd detachment. He isn't sure if it's real or not. He supposes if the three of them all start kissing each other he'll know it's the staff.

Steve is relieved when the taxi shows up. He even has Loki sit between him and the other couple for a little relief from their loud playfulness.

Loki leans his head against Steve's shoulder. "I need to feed the cats." He says it to no one in particular.

"It can wait." Steve whispers softly. "I need you first."

"The girl asked me what I was. I didn't know how to answer." Loki is grateful to her. She reminded him to fight.

"What girl?" Steve is assuming he means someone at the event.

"The one who made you see Peggy."

"Oh." He strokes Loki's hair, holding him close as he looks over his head to Bucky. "Maybe going back to the tower is a bad plan?"

Bucky looks over. "Something wrong?"

"No," Loki says. "Everything's fine."

Steve nods. "Ice cream. Let's do ice cream."

"It wasn't like before. It wasn't... It was what came after. The amplification of fears and doubts, of selfish desires." He looks at the eyes of the driver through the rearview mirror. "I was sitting on the throne of Asgard."

"Sweetheart?"

He blinks. "I was a good king. People thought it was Frigga's death that made him a better ruler, but it was me."

Steve holds Loki close. This is definitely worrying. "You are a good man, so it makes sense."

Loki sits up. "We're here." He pays the taxi driver and gives a large tip before getting out.

Definitely feeling confused, Steve follows Loki out. Carol and Bucky follow closely.

Loki holds the door to the shop open for everyone. "One scoop of strawberry," he tells Steve. "I'll grab us a table." He leaves without another word and heads towards the back.

Steve doesn't wait for Bucky and Carol as he grabs the ice cream and heads back to Loki. "Sweetheart." He sits and places Loki in front of him. "Maybe you should go back to Washington for the night? I can call Sam."

There's a flash of anger in his eyes. "Why?" The word is low, accusatory.

"Because I'm not sure you're strong enough to teleport both of us." He takes Loki's hand, squeezes it. "Would you prefer a hotel at the edge of town? I just need you away from that thing."

Loki looks at him, telling himself that Steve is being sincere. Steve wouldn't... Would he? He stays quiet for a long time, long enough for Carol and Bucky to join the table. He puts on a smile for them. "Did you enjoy the evening?"

Carol smiles back, though even she can tell something is not quite right. "We did. You did a great job."

He waves the compliment away. "I was one tiny cog in a much larger machine. A small screw really." He winks at Steve. "The Captain deserves far more credit than me."

Steve squeezes Loki's hand again. "I just had to be there. Lo' doesn't take enough credit." He leans in to kiss his lover's temple.

"There's no credit to take. I was merely a volunteer, one of hundreds."

Carol plays with her (mere 3 scoops of) ice cream. "I'm impressed how strong you are, to still go after the last few days. Not sure I could've done it."

"Loki's the strongest." Steve agrees, ignoring his ice cream for his love.

Every fiber of Loki's being wants to snap back at her with a rude scathing comment. His nostrils flare as he works to keep it in. "It's important to Steve."

Steve considers Loki's physical cues, he makes his decision. "Would you be okay with Buck and Carol for 10 minutes, Lo'? I just need to go grab something."

"Of course." His words are pleasant. His training is returning. "But can it not wait? Or we could go with you."

"You enjoy your ice cream. I will be right back for you." He shoots Bucky a worried look as he kisses Loki's temple.

Bucky wonders if he should go after Steve, but Carol's hand on his leg tells him to stay.

Loki watches Steve leave with sad eyes. Then he blinks and again smiles at the couple. "You two were popular on the dance floor."

"I'm sure it's only because you and Steve were too busy to dance." Carol is careful, but kind.

Steve races back to the tower. He throws a few things into his bag then heads down to get his motorcycle. People may stare when the Captain rides by, but he's definitely more concerned about Loki at the moment.

Loki looks at the time. "I really must feed the cats. They're probably starving. When Steve arrives, could you tell him I'll meet him back in his room?"

"I'm sure he won't be long." Bucky looks at the entrance. "You should probably wait."

Carol agrees. "I think he must have some sort of surprise for you."

He nods. His fingers drum on the table. He looks around a bit. "So did you bid on anything?"

The motorcycle purrs to a stop outside and Steve heads back in, to his friends' relief. He goes to crouch near Loki. "You done? I was thinking we should go for a ride."

Carol is just shaking her head as Steve arrives.

Loki looks at him. "I am. But I have to feed the cats."

"You will. We're going home." He gently holds Loki's face between his hands.

"It's too far. By the time we get there, I'll have to come right back for work."

Bucky doesn't like this plan either. "What if you fall asleep on the road."

"We're going home." Steve repeats as he rises. "You kids have a good night, I have to take care of my fiancé."

"Despite what your fiancé wants?" Loki's voice is light, teasing. "Well that is telling." He stands tall and regal. "Good night." He strides out like he owns the place.

Steve takes a deep breath in and moves after Loki. "Lo'!"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Come here?" He holds his arms out. He's desperately fighting their shaking.

Loki takes his hands and stands close, their hands at their sides. "You're worried about me. You tell me I'm strong, but you don't think it's strong enough."

"Sometimes strong is worse. You crack and crack, so when you do fall apart its impossible to fix." He runs his hands over Loki's shoulders.

"You've had a long couple of days. I don't want you driving tonight." A tear escapes the corner of his eye. "I'll stay in DC. You can meet me there tomorrow."

Steve takes Loki's hands. "Nope. You clearly need me so I'm not letting go. Compromise? Hotel on the edge of town?"

Loki nods. "I'll need to use magic, else they'll recognize us."

"I don't really care at this point." He pulls Loki into his arms, hugging tight.

The former god holds him as tight as he can. "Are you sure you're ready for the world to know with absolute certainty that you've had sex with a man?"

"I'm ready for the world to know I love you." He kisses Loki's temple. "C'mon. Bike's waiting."

Loki follows him. "You should at least get a room with two beds for deniability."

"Nope." Steve mounts the bike, pulling Loki up behind him.

The former god puts on a helmet. "I love you."

"We're getting married. World's going to have to get used to us sharing." The motor roars back to life. "Hold tight."

He does. He clings to Steve like a lifeline.


	91. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some romance as Tony takes his time with the staff.

Steve rides fast and he doesn't stop until they're well outside city limits. He finally slows in a small town to find them a hotel or motel or anything with a bed.

Loki taps his shoulder and points to one that looks decent.

Steve nods pulling into the lot. He forgets he's still in uniform until all eyes go straight to them in them when they walk in. He clears his throat and walks up to get a room.

Loki stands next to him looking a bit shy. The man at the front desk is staring at them with his mouth open.

"Captain America. Woah. Do you..." He looks at Loki then back at him. "Do you need a room?"

"Please." Steve nods and pulls out his wallet. Then he swallows down some nervousness. "One bed is fine."

The guy smiles. "Good for you, Cap. If you need any condoms or anything, let me know." He winks then gets to his job. He gives them a room on the first floor so they don't have to use the elevator. After ringing up the credit card, he hands it back with the key card. He gives them general directions to the room. "Have fun!"

Loki nods once with a small smile.

"We're alright." Steve's cheeks colour. "Thank you." He's quite happy to escape to the privacy of their rented room.

"I'm sorry." Loki apologizes as soon as they get into the room. He plops onto the bed.

"Why?" Steve puts their bag down and starts removing his uniform.

"Where do I start?" He looks up then goes to help him take the uniform off. "I almost made you miss the charity event. No doubt you were worried sick about me. I just made you go through that." He gestures towards the front desk. "And I've just taken you away from your friends."

"But you sound better."

"Did I sound different before?"

Steve nods, tugging Loki against his chest. "You were definitely not all here."

Loki holds him. "I really do need to feed the cats. Unless you think Sam could do it?"

"Actually, he's probably still at Avengers tower." Steve had forgotten earlier, in his worry.

"I should feed them then." He hesitates before leaving. "I know I started to obsess about it earlier, but it was something tangible I could hold onto."

He kisses Loki tenderly. "Go and hurry back to me."

He does. He's gone just long enough to give them a brief cuddle and their dinner before appealing again in the room with Steve. "Done."

Steve is laying naked across the bed, he has a sketchbook out and some pencils. He smiles up at Loki. "Join me?"

Loki nods. He slowly removes all his clothing before climbing into the bed. "May I see?"

Steve shows him. It's a picture of Bucky's family, so he doubts Loki will recognize anyone. "What Carol asked me to draw."

"It's lovely."

He smiles and sets it aside to focus on Loki. "Alright, I'm here for you. All you. Do you need to talk? Cuddle? Sex? Sleep? Anything you need."

"Cuddle first." He waits until he's wrapped in Steve's arms before starting to speak. "I don't know what they wanted. They were just waiting, watching. And then the girl came."

"She pulls out... Something in your head." Steve shivers. "You said. How did you know I saw Peggy?"

"I reached out to you, to your mind when I saw her work her magic on you."

"Oh. Did she use it on you?" He tugs Loki a little closer.

"She tried." Loki tenses slightly. "The staff was already working it's magic. But I could feel her trying."

Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "May I ask what you saw? And the staff... It's hurting you, isn't it?"

"I'm better now." Loki buries his head into Steve's shoulder. "You had left me," he says quietly. "You were in bed with Bucky and Carol."

His hands move to Loki's back, rubbing in soothing circles. "Even if, somehow, they wanted me there you know that wouldn't happen, right?"

"I know. The staff plays on my wants and fears." His voice takes an a reading lilt. "That scenario was a fear in case it wasn't clear."

"I figured." He tilts Loki's chin up to give him a kiss. It slowly leads to another and another. Soon Loki is kissing back with need. Steve pulls away gently, looking into those green eyes he holds so dear. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do." He touches the pouty lips. "And I love you. Completely and utterly."

Steve gently nips the finger against his lips. "I need you to be okay, baby. How can I be okay if you're not?"

"I will be." He gives a small smile. "Did you at least find tonight enjoyable?"

"I love interacting with my fans. The sane ones, anyway. And it was good to see Bucky out and happy." He presses his lips to the side of Loki's mouth.

Loki closes his eyes at the contact. "I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you."

"We don't have to be touching to spend time together. It was nice. We should do it again." He starts playing with Loki's hair. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. I wish I had been more rested." Loki runs his fingers along Steve's collarbone.

"Next time." Steve assures him, fingers still wrapped in those dark curls. "My dearest love."

Loki's fingers trail down and stroke his nipples. "You're so good to me, better than I deserve."

"I could say the same." He takes another gentle kiss.

"You really couldn't. Do you know why?" His fingers move down over the six pack abs.

"Why?" He grins at Loki, his eyes flicking down to follow those fingers.

"Because while you're here seeking to give me comfort," his fingers reach the blond public hair, "all I can think of is how much I want to taste your cock."

Steve starts chuckling. "Is that so? If I remember, you did promise me something about... what were your words? It involved a lot of fucking, though."

"I can't remember." The fingers stroke the base of his cock. "Perhaps we should just wing it."

He purrs softly. "I did promise anything you want. Anything that'll help you feel better."

Loki's voice is husky. "I'm feeling better already." He gives Steve a kiss as he starts to stroke the cock in earnest.

Rumbling contently against Loki's lips, Steve decides to return the favour and slides his hand down Loki's side and over his hip to grip him firmly.

Loki moans appreciatively.

He leans in to brush lips over Loki's ear. "I did grab the lube, in case you felt you needed some attention."

Loki nips at his bottom lip. "So good to me." There's another kiss. "Well if the world is going to think Steve Rogers is having sex tonight, then Steve Rogers should have sex tonight."

"Steve Rogers never did care what the world thought." He meets Loki's eyes. "I do care what my Loki wants, though."

"Your Loki wants to make love to you. Slowly. Intimately. So the world and everything around it falls away." Green eyes start to tear up. "So that it's just us." He gives Steve a soft kiss. "I need you surrounding me. I need my senses, all my senses, to be filled by only you."

Steve smiles. "You got it. Do you want to take or receive?" His hand smooths over Loki's hip comfortingly.

"Take. I need to take you, to claim you for myself." He knows in his heart Steve would never leave him. But his mind needs the reassurance. "I want to watch your eyes as I enter you. I need to see the love in them."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that." He presses himself against Loki, rubbing their bodies slowly together. "I need you, night sky."

Loki gives him a long tender kiss before his lips go to Steve's neck. Their bodies become heated where they touch and slide against each other. It takes a lot of willpower for Loki to pull away. But he needs Steve, and that means he needs the lube. At first he can't find it. Then he can't seem to keep ahold of it. He has to take a deep breath before he's calm enough to get it to the bed.

Steve slides back against the pillows as Loki searches, his knees falling apart. "Sorry, I just sort of threw everything in." He keeps his voice soothing, his actions gentle. He lets Loki keep control, somehow he feels he needs it. "Mon beau dieu. I need you, fill me."

When Loki does finally get back to his lover, he freezes as though dumbfounded. "You're really with me?" He sounds as though he can't believe it. He can't. The sight of Steve overwhelms him. The eyes especially. Always the eyes.

"Where else would I be? This is the best place in the world." He smiles warmly, tugging Loki in for yet another gentle kiss.

Loki attempts to coat his fingers without looking and makes a small mess. He doesn't care. His tongue slides into Steve's mouth a moment before he slides his finger into his lover.

Steve groans happily. His hands run over Loki's back, finger tips digging in just a little. Loki's right. He needs just as badly to simply submit, be Loki's, forget the thousand other things that have been plaguing his mind. He isn't so much prepared as explored. Loki's fingers caress him inside and out. Loki's mouth tastes him with tongue and teeth. Until finally or perhaps quickly Steve is ready to receive him.

"Lo'." Steve shifts against Loki, trying to indicate his readiness without so many words. They don't need words right now, they need each other. His thigh slides along Loki's, his hands come up to hold onto his shoulder blades.

Loki looks into his eyes and slowly pushes in worth a sigh. Steve meets the gaze until the pleasure is too much, then his head falls back and he moans lowly. "Oh, Loki, Oh God."

His lips immediately go to Steve's neck. As he begins his thrusts, he works on giving Steve a bruise. One hand comes back to Loki's hair, keeping him in place. Steve is helpless to his lover, but it's exactly as he likes it. His legs wrap Loki enticingly.

Loki's spine moves like the waves of the ocean. He's just as vast and unstoppable. His fingers grasp into his lover's thigh, gripping tight. His mouth finally pulls away, a string of saliva still connecting them. "Look at me."

It takes a moment, but Steve does it, he looks up at Loki with eyes filled with love and desire. "My Loki." He tugs lightly at Loki's hair.

Loki looks at him with love and lust and life. He shifts, searching for the place Steve will get the most pleasure but finds himself moaning as he does.

"Baby." He pulls Loki tighter, wanting as much contact as possible. His lips claim Loki's again.

The kiss is everything. It's Loki's universe, and he claims it greedily, feeding it with tiny noises that erupt from all the places his skin meets his lover's. The feeling soon overwhelms him, and he fills Steve with his seed.

Steve moans against Loki's mouth, those last thrusts driving him over and he trembles in Loki's arms.

Loki gives him a languid kiss. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." Steve grins up at him, pushing the hair off his face. "I don't know why, but I'm glad you do."

That makes Loki chuckle. His eyes shine with delight. "I was being perfectly sincere, and there you go making light of it."

"Who says I wasn't? I have no idea why I deserve the kind of love you give me." He steals another kiss.

Loki strokes his cheek. "Because the universe shines in your eyes."

Steve smiles. "Pretty sure my eyes just reflect you."

"Shows what you know," Loki teases. He pulls out and immediately feels incomplete.

Steve can't help but whine at the feeling. He pouts slightly at Loki. "Still kind of wish we'd made it home."

Loki strokes his cheek with the back of his fingers. "I know. But it was too far. You've been up longer than I have I bet." His brow furrows. "I couldn't have held on for much longer." He isn't sure if he's speaking of the motorcycle or the jail cell.

"That desperate for my ass?" Steve teases lightly, knowing Loki doesn't mean that. "I'm okay. Enhanced stamina, remember?"

He nods and gives a small smile. "Your ass is far too tempting. And though your stamina is enhanced, mine is not."

"You need to rest, darling?" He rolls them over to their sides, cuddling Loki close.

"I do." Loki breathes in Steve's scent. He feels safe, cared for, loved. "Thank you for finding me. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"You'd do the same for me." He kisses Loki's head. "You have done the same for me. Nursed me back to health."

"I hated you. I hated you for needing Bucky." Loki never meant to tell him that.

"While you loved me. Loved me enough to let me have him, even when it hurt you." He rolls them again, so he can look down at Loki, hold him protectively. "You see why I don't deserve you?"

"You amaze me at every turn."

Steve chuckles. "And how do you think you make me feel? You're a wonder, far beyond anything I've ever imagined."

Loki gazes at him for a long time. "I'm going to sleep now. You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Or the bathroom." Steve teases gently as he cuddles against him.

"That is acceptable." He pets the blond hair. "But if you go get coffee, do leave me a note or a text."

"Nope. Gonna starve until you're awake. Starve." He nibbles Loki's neck. "Go to sleep. I won't leave. Ever. You'll get sick of me first."

"Not possible." He takes a kiss before closing his eyes. It isn't long before he's softly snoring.

Steve cuddles closer, refusing to let him go. Needing to feel him, to feel his breath and his heart beat. "I'm sorry." He kisses the dark curls once more before trying to join his lover in sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol undresses slowly, paying more attention to the mirror than the man behind her. "Is it like this all the time?"

"Like what?" Bucky is also paying attention to the mirror, more specifically her reflection in it.

"Crazy." Her borrowed dress crumples around her feet and she steps out it, then picks it up and hangs it carefully. She wants to return it in perfect condition.

He shrugs, his eyes never leaving her. "So far from what I can tell there's a day or two of crazy followed by two to four weeks of recovery. Then it happens again." He hugs her from behind. "Think you can handle it?"

"Well, I handle you." She leans against him, shutting her eyes to better enjoy his solidity and strength.

"That you do, doll. That you do." He kisses her neck. "So when do I get to help you move? Oh and you will be providing pizza and beer when I do."

She wiggles against him. "Next weekend? I'll even buy you a new box of condoms to thank you." Her eyes open to look at him in the mirror.

He grins at her. "Even better than beer." He goes back to her neck.

Laughing she puts her hand on his head. "I'll take that as high praise."

"You were amazing today. On the battlefield and the dance floor."

"I do that." She agrees. "You, though. Fighting naked? That's guts. And poor Cap, his face..."

"He still wants me no matter how much he denies it." It's hard to read how he feels about that. "Or doesn't deny it, however he feels that day."

"I can hardly blame him. Look at you." She turns in his arms and strokes his face.

"Yeah well he had his chance." He kisses her. "I swear those two are codependent." He definitely doesn't look happy about that.

"At least it's mutual." She starts unbuttoning his shirt. "I can't imagine what it would have been like for Steve growing up in your shadow."

Bucky makes a face. "That's not how it was."

She pushes his shirt over his shoulders. "I think he's wanted you a very long time. But he's known - believed - it wasn't possible for so long. He's seen you with every woman. Went on your dates even though he knew they'd come to nothing. He tore down an entire Hydra base because you _might_ be alive. And he never once thought you'd so much as look at him. That man is confused as hell right now. I sometimes think I should step away, until you've both got things figured out. But I'm selfish and I want you, Bucky Barnes. I want to keep you to myself, be your whole world."

He's looking at her as if she already is. "He had his chance," Bucky tells her again. "He chose Loki. Now I choose you." He lifts her onto the counter and kisses her deeply.

Her arms go around his neck. Her breasts, bare since the dress wouldn't allow a bra, press against his chest. It's all the confirmation she needs. Bucky is hers, and maybe someday he'll even love her. She moans his name against his lips. "Bucky."

He loves how she says it. "So how old were you when you first had the hots for me?" It's a bit of a tease, but he can't help but be turned on by the thought of a young Carol fingering herself to pictures of him.

"I must have been 9 or 10 when I developed the crush." She pulls his hand along her thigh, guiding it to already damp panties. "I started... exploring around 16. 20 when I got my first dildo. None of it prepared me for how good the real thing is."

He strokes her over the cloth before pulling at the underwear, wanting them off her. "Well now all you're getting is the real thing if I have anything to say about it."

"I had this picture of you, think I cut it out of National Geographic or something. Had to keep it hidden, dad was pretty strict." She shifts her hips toward him, toward the hand so close to touching her.

"Oh yeah?" He smiles. "Was I shirtless or something?"

She shakes her head. "Army uniform. But dad had some pretty set ideas about what a girl should or shouldn't do."

Bucky nips at her lips as he teases her clit ever so slightly. "Well whether it's because or in spite of him, you're pretty fucking special." He nibbles on her ear. "And I'm gonna need a picture of you to masturbate to."

"Air force uniform?" She teases. His touches are just enough to drive her mad. "When are you going to need to masturbate, anyway?"

"This week between the day you leave and the day I help you move in." Bucky backs away with a cocky smile. "And yeah, Air Force uniform will do fine." He leaves the bathroom.

Carol groans, she's not sure she's going to be able to get off the counter without her legs giving out on her. "Barnes!"

He returns. "Hold this." He hands her three condoms then removes the rest of his clothing. "What? You didn't think I had abandoned you did you?" He grins.

"You might make me wait. You do like driving me nuts." She reaches to tug on his cock as soon as it's free. "Infuriating man."

He breathes in sharply at the contract. "Gotta keep you interested. Girl like you could have any guy she wanted." He takes back one of the condoms and opens it.

"I have the man I want. My impossible dead hero. My legend." Her eyes follow him hungrily as he puts it on. And though she wants it, a little voice inside asks if this is all they'll ever be.

Bucky steps between her legs again. His eyes are hungry, lustful. But when he kisses her, his hands on either side of her face, it's soft.

It makes her want him all the more. "Barnes, I need you." There's something to her voice, husky as it is, that says it's more than lust.

He looks into her eyes. It is with absolute certainty and sincerity that he says his words. "You have me, doll."

She leans in to kiss him again, but it seems almost shy. To hide her sudden insecurity, she pulls his hips against hers, soothed by the heat of his cock against her thigh.

His mouth drops open at the contact. "Why does it feel so different with you?" It didn't before, but something changed between their first encounter and where they are now. He looks at her for a moment before going to nibble on her ear. He pushes his cock against her wetness but not sliding in.

"You've never been with a goddess before?" She teases him, hiding her insecurity behind bravado. "Or it could be the whole back door thing."

That's not it, and he knows it. But he doesn't want to scare her away by going to fast. Emotionally. Too fast emotionally. And how weird is that for him, not only to really feel it but to need to hide it. "Yeah. Maybe," he tells her, his lips still by her ear so they can't look at each other.

Carol presses against him again, holding his head against hers. "Fill me Barnes, as only you can."

He enters her gently, almost trembling at the sensation. "Carol." He suddenly thinks of Christmas and sitting with her by a fire as crappy Christmas carols play. He keeps his head beside hers so she won't see the emotion starting to overwhelm him.

"Buck." She wraps her arms and legs around him, holding him close. Her fingers curl into the hair at the back of his neck. "Make love to me. I need _you_."

He picks her up and carries her to the bed. It's awkward, and they almost run into the doorjamb. But he doesn't care. He sits on the bed, and there's another awkward moment where they try to stay attached but get into the right position. He finally gets himself above her and starts to make love to her, really make love to her. He never knew there was a difference before, not really. He thought there was gentle and rough and a spectrum in between. But this isn't about that. This is about connection. He's never felt it before.

"Bucky." She tries to breathe, but it's him that fills her lungs and not air yet she seems lighter for it. It's like touching the sky again for the very first time.

It's strange. He couldn't look at her before. But now looking at her is all he can do. His hands move on their own, finding those places he knows bring her pleasure. All he wants is to bring her pleasure.

Her bright blue eyes look up and she sees _him_. It's one of the most incredible things in her life. She pushes the hair off his face and kisses him with every bit as much care as he's showing her. Her thighs quiver against him in anticipation.

His tongue seeks hers out. He moans into her mouth as his pleasure mounts. "I'm going to come soon. You almost there?"

"Almost." She bites his lip when orgasm does hit, her body shaking like a leaf in the wind. It's the most intense she's ever had but she's unable to cry out and simply holds on for dear life.

That bite brings Bucky over the edge. He ejaculates into the condom, burying himself deep inside her.

"Barnes." Carol finally manages to whisper, her fingers trailing down his spine. "Don't move."

He doesn't. Only his head does to kiss along her jaw and neck.

"Can this moment last forever?" Carol holds him close, holds him inside. It's perfect.

"'Fraid not, doll. But we can try to make it last as long as possible."

She sighs happily then a soft giggle escapes her. "You might be right, you know."

"About what?"

"It's never felt like this before." She looks up at him, meets his eyes.

"I love you." His eyes widen at the words, not having meant to say them. "I mean...I..."

"Too late. No takesy-backsies." She kisses him. Maybe it's too soon for her to say it, but she means it.

"So you don't, I mean, you're okay with that?" He can feel the heat in his face.

"Only if you mean it."

He nods, not sure he can say it again. He still looks a bit shaken by it. And he can't help but wonder if this is an after effect of what Hydra did to him. Or maybe he just now knows how quickly things can change.

"You okay?" She strokes his hair gently, he looks a little deer in headlights.

He nods again.

"Good." She rolls them over, straddling his hips. "Because I am no where near done with you."

He swallows and looks up at her, feeling like he's at an extreme disadvantage. He musters up all the cockiness he can. "Can't wait."

Carol pulls his hands to her hips, but instead of her usual aggressive approach from this angle, she presses him with the gentlest of kisses. She covers his face then his throat then his shoulders and chest.

Bucky gets it. He thinks he gets it. But he's not sure if it's just his own hope clouding his judgment. He swallows as he keeps his eyes on the ceiling. Then he tries for humor. "You know I already promised to help you move."

"But you haven't promised to move in yet, so my work isn't done." She leans against his chest, gently pinches his nipple. It's the best way she can explain without getting awkward. "Maybe you're not ready yet, but it's going to happen."

"Is this you asking? Because I don't remember being invited."

"Well, you know, trying not to rush things. And you do need Chewie's permission." She looks at him and pushes a few sweaty strands of hair off his face.

"Chewie?"

"My cat. Highly aggressive and protective."

"Right. Your cat." He had forgotten about the cat. He should have remembered. "Guess I should meet him first."

"Her." She pulls him into another kiss. Her lost soldier, her legend. She wishes she could get those three little words out for him.

"Her." He kisses her this time. "So when do I get to meet Chewie? And are there any treats she likes?"

She nuzzles in against his neck. "After the move, and likely nothing from your hands. She hates strangers."

"Great." He strokes her back. "Why do I suddenly feel like Hercules?"

"No idea. Though I will say there are parts of you that are extremely mighty." She nips at his neck.

His brow furrows. "Do they not teach Greek mythology in school no more? The labors of Hercules?"

"My cat is hardly equal to twelve godlike tasks." She pinches him.

"I'll be the judge of that." He pinches her ass. He's feeling less awkward finally.

She squeaks. "Well, I'm worth it and you know it."

Bucky lifts her chin. "You're not wrong." He gives her a soft kiss.

"I wouldn't do them for you. Not nearly hard enough." She kisses him again.

"Wouldn't want you shoveling shit anyway." He slaps her ass lightly.

She gives him a look. "You think I couldn't?"

"Oh I'm sure you could shovel the shit out of that shit. Just wouldn't want you to." He touches the tip of her nose. "Besides, you'd smell after."

"No worse than you after a work out." She sits up and, after a moment's thought, starts to tickle him.

He squirms and squeals for her to stop. Finally he grabs her wrists, pulling them up above his head.

She looks down, lifting both eyebrows. "Now this is an interesting position." She leans in to brush her breasts against his face.

"Gotta say I'm liking it a lot." He lifts his head to kiss her chest.

"I could suffocate you, you know."

He grins as he looks at her breasts. "Can't think of a better way to die."

She laughs. "How about nose-deep in my pussy?"

"You win."

"Mmhmmn." She wriggles out of his grasp. "I'll make sure it's how you go. In the distant future."

His fingers run down her back from her shoulder to her ass. "So, Colonel, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"Aside from you?" She shrugs. "Maybe some furniture shopping. I'm not moving everything cross country."

"You decided then. No more looking?" He kisses her chin.

"Didn't I tell you?" She nuzzles his cheek. "I went with that second one."

"Good." Bucky liked that one. "You don't have to get Chewie's okay on it first?"

Carol snorts. "I'd never move, if I did."

He laughs at that. "Well I'm glad she isn't dictating your entire life."

"Me, too. I hope you're good at sneaking in windows." She runs her hands down his chest before leaning in to kiss above his heart.

"Sneaking in windows?" His fingers move through her hair. "Why? Does she stand sentry at the door?"

"She might, for you." Carol laughs, taking his hand and holding it against her cheek. "Not every day someone dares become more important than her in my life."

"Oh I dare." He gives her one of his best smiles. "I'm a Fighting Commando. Not even Chewie will keep me from my goal."

She presses her cheek firmer against his hand. "And I'll always be your number one fan. Will you sign my boobs, sergeant Barnes?"

"You know it." He looks down at them. "Though I'd hate to ruin their perfection with my signature."

"You could always sign in something impermanent. Like come." She smirks.

He chuckles. "You want me to dip my finger in my condom? 'Cause if you're thinking I've got that much control while it's coming out of my dick, you'll be sorely disappointed."

She shakes her head. "I just want to be covered in you. Inside, outside, doesn't matter."

Bucky claims her lips again and again. His hunger for her is growing once more.

"Mmn." She rubs against him seductively. "I want you. Only you."

"You have me, doll. Haven't you figured that out yet?" One hand runs down her neck. The other is on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

She nips toward his nose. "More specifically. I want you _inside_ me. I want to be connected to you, filled with you. I want you to lay your claim on me, make it permanent."

It almost sounds like she doesn't want him to use a condom. "Permanent?"

"Ah." She blushes slightly, not realizing she'd said it that way. "Too much? I. Uh. You're not the only one, okay?"

Bucky smirks. "Colonel Carol Danvers, are you saying you like me like me?"

"Shut up." She turns her chin away, but her blush says it all.

He strokes her cheek. "You know you could've just said ditto after I blurted it out." He realizes he's assuming her feelings are that strong. "I mean, that is, uh, forget it. You know you should really shut me up now."

Carol feels a little better at his blundering. She turns and kisses his hand. "Those are very scary words."

"They are."

"You'll get them." She nods slowly while meeting his eyes. She knows they're there, just not ready to come out.

"No rush, doll. You're worth the wait."

"Thank you." Carol takes a kiss. "I'm so glad I met you."

He grins. "Ditto."

"Now. You planning to fuck me, or do I need to go play with myself in the shower?" For show she sucks two fingers into her mouth before sliding them down her belly and between her legs.

"I need a new condom."

She rolls off of him and lies beside him, her fingers slipping inside. "Well, you deal with that. I'll get myself wet for you."

He moves quickly, forcing himself not to watch her until the old condom is in the wastebasket and the new one is out of its package. Then he does watch her, and oh is it a beautiful sight. It isn't long before he's hard and rolling the condom on. He crawls up her body. "You wet enough for me now?"

"Oh, Barnes." She moans and arches toward him. "I could be dryer than the Sahara and I'd still say yes." She takes her fingers out of her pussy and slides the moist digits over his lips.

He sucks on them with a moan before pushing into her. "They say eating pineapple makes semen taste sweet. Think we should try it?" He starts fucking her slowly, going deep.

She's moaning his name and her fingers dig into his hips. "Does it matter when you're always too busy with my cunt?"

"We could try something different." His teeth pull at her bottom lip. "And I'd love to see your mouth around my johnson."

"God you're old." She laughs and pulls him deeper. "You've seen it. Once. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh I see. You don't like givin' 'em." He thrusts harder, faster. "I don't have to come in your mouth."

"I do, actually. But you're so damn good." She squeezes her thighs against him, her pelvis rocking up for that perfect angle.

Bucky laughs. "Sure. Stroke my ego." He gives a couple of thrusts. "This good? Or do you want harder."

"It's good." She assures him with a squeeze of his hip. "Not as good as last time, but good."

He raises a shoulder in a half shrug. "Last time we weren't just fucking."

Her arms wrap around his neck. "No, we weren't. That was... I couldn't handle it every time." Her teeth dig into his shoulder, she's getting close.

His fingers move to her asshole and rub the entrance there as he continues to push into her.

"Tease." She whimpers against his throat as she trembles, and one more brush of his fingers helps her over.

Three more thrusts and he's coming, too, moaning her name. He pants against her neck when he's done.

Carol relaxes against the against the bed, letting herself go limp. "Oh, you are good, though."

He replies between heavy breaths. "You're not so bad yourself." He lifts himself off her. And after tossing the condom in the trash, he lies beside her, kissing her shoulder as he traces an invisible pattern on her stomach.

"Mmn." She rests her head against his. "Today didn't start great, but the ending was perfect."

"I'll say." He looks at her. "Hey, you wanna go to the movies or somethin'? Like on an actual date? I hear they have theaters now where you can order beer and food."

Carol laughs warmly. "I'd love to. It has been a while since we've done something."

"Tomorrow night. You and me. I'll even let you pick out the movie." He smiles at her.

"Something with lots of action." She requests, kissing his nose. "Or dinosaurs, that would be amazing."

"Whatever you want." He says again as the day finally catches up to him. "I'm gonna sleep now. For real this time. Not the fake kind I did on the plane."

"Yeah. You need it." She kisses his temple and drapes an arm across him.

He grabs a blanket to cover them. Soon his breathing deepens. He begins to snore just a bit. Then he snuggles against her and smiles.


	92. Intermittent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues in a relaxed manner, unknowing of the danger that lurks.

The sun has barely risen when Steve gets the text from Natasha. 'These are the ones.' And attached is a link to a dossier on the Maximoff twins. Steve can't be completely sure, but he reads about them while still curled around Loki.

Loki continues to sleep. He twitches every so often but otherwise remains relatively calm.

It finally occurs to Steve to text back and ask why Natasha isn't still in bed with Bruce, to which she replies he never came to bed because of a project with Tony. Steve frowns and tugs Loki a little closer. He really doesn't want to have to play team leader right now.

Green eyes open. A sleepy smile appears. "Good morning, Captain."

"Hello gorgeous." He strokes the hair off Loki's face. "Feeling any better?"

"Much." He kisses Steve's skin nearest his mouth. It happens to be his shoulder. "Have the paparazzi arrived?"

"Haven't looked, don't care." He brings up his phone, a little cautiously. "I hate to do this first thing, but does she look familiar?" He shows Loki a photo of Wanda Maximoff.

The smile disappears. "That's her. That's the girl." He reads her name out loud. 

"Tash is on it." He promises and puts it away quickly so he can wrap his arms protectively around Loki.

Loki is curious now. "Those people who held me, they were the ones who gave her her gifts?"

Steve nods. "Strucker, yes. She was a volunteer lab rat, like me."

"Not like you," Loki corrects. "Your motives were pure if misguided. Hers...There was an anger in her I recognized. She wants revenge."

"She's grown up in a war. She and her brother just wanted the ability to fight back." Steve sympathizes heavily with that.

"I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm just saying there's more to it." 

"There always is." Steve shifts. "You don't think I wanted something more when I went to war? My father died in the trenches, I could've gone for revenge."

"I did go for revenge. I almost destroyed an entire planet for it."

Steve presses his lips to Loki's forehead. "We can get these kids out, on the right side."

Loki strokes his chest. "Well if anyone can, it's you."

"Thank you." He squeezes Loki's hand.

"For what?" In Loki's mind, he hasn't done anything to deserve thanks.

"Believing." He takes Loki's fingers and kisses them.

"Oh, starlight, believing in you is the easiest thing in the universe." Loki kisses the corner of Steve's mouth.

Steve smiles and bumps their noses together. "We should go figure out breakfast, then head home."

Loki nods and slowly starts to move. He stretches first, twisting and reaching out as his throat produces a purr-like groan. It's a noise Steve can't resist. He leans in to start kissing Loki's neck and shoulder. Smiling, Loki points out that this isn't helping them reach their goal. He's also tilting his head to give Steve more room.

"Fuck goals. I've got you." He nips and wraps his arms around Loki's waist.

"That you do, love." Loki puts one hand in the blond hair as the other strokes the broad back.

Steve sighs contently and presses his lips to Loki's forehead. Then his stomach grumbles. "God, such timing."

"Have I thanked you?"

"For being hungry?"

Loki laughs. "No, silly. For bringing me here. For ruining your reputation for me."

"Hardly ruined, I've got the best PR agent. And I assure you that it was completely selfish." Steve strokes Loki's hip with his thumb.

The former god nods. "Well the least I can do is feed you." He kisses Steve then gets out of bed to rummage in the bag.

Steve stretches out across the bed, barely covered by a sheet across his hips. "I hope I brought something good for you to wear. I really just grabbed the first few things I saw and shoved them in."

Loki pulls out a pair of skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. "This will do nicely." He goes into the bathroom for a quick shower after taking a long look at his lover in bed.

Steve decides it won't be so quick as he climbs out of bed and goes to join Loki. "May I?"

"Of course. You're always welcome." Loki steps a bit to the side to make room then starts washing his chest.

A warm smile spreads as he runs his hands over his lover's wet skin. "So beautiful."

Loki kisses him softly. "So what does that stomach of yours want for breakfast?" He lightly slaps Steve's stomach with the back of his hand.

"It's really not picky. Not like my hands that only want to touch you." His hands slide down Loki's arms to hold his hands.

The water that flows over them is warm and relaxing, but Loki still has butterflies in his stomach from the way Steve is looking at him.

He leans in for a tender kiss. "I love you, Loki."

"I love you, Steve. So much."

Steve pulls Loki into a tight hug. "I was so scared. But you came back." His grip tightens.

He hugs back. "If it is in my power, I will always come back to you."

Steve kisses his cheek. "Thank you." Another kiss, to his jaw.

Loki is too impatient for that. He claims Steve's lips firmly. He looks down into the blue eyes then kisses him again.

Steve moans softly as he slowly pulls away. "My love. Let's go home and then we can continue this properly."

He nods. They finish the shower with singular focus. Soon they are packed up and heading back to the front desk, a generous tip left for whomever is tasked to clean their room.

As they turn in their key, Steve can't help a mild blush at the wink from the girl at the desk. He takes Loki's hand as they head to the parking lot, prepared to be accosted by paparazzi at any moment.

They are pleasantly surprised to find only a small contingent of fans. It's only after they are almost done taking pictures and giving autographs that the professionals start showing up. At that point they hop on the motorcycle and leave for breakfast.

"Did you actually sign an autograph there?" Steve teases gently as they drive. He loves the wind against his skin and Loki against his back.

"One or two." He squeezes Steve's middle and teases. "I'm now famous for having sex with you."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Because that's a good reason."

Loki shrugs. "Better than for having brought aliens to take over the world."

"True enough." He sighs at that, though. "Keep an eye out for a diner or something?"

A few miles later, he points to a waffle house. They pull in and park. As they head inside, Loki decides, "Actually I'd rather be famous for the aliens."

"Oh yeah?" They find a table and start exploring the menu. "I'd like to see you get famous for helping people."

"Perhaps I'll get into politics." Loki is half joking. Though what a triumph if he could get people to vote for him. "They should have pumpkin pancakes all year."

"Is that going to be your platform?" Steve chuckles. He settles on one of the bigger combo plates. He can have a second breakfast when they get home.

"Yes. Pumpkin pancakes all year." Loki decides on a smaller combo.

"You know, we can make them at home." Steve winks.

"Not the same." Loki declares. "Food always tastes better when someone else prepares it." He takes Steve's hand and smiles. "Which is why I love when you cook for me."

Steve blushes. "I love cooking for you." A waiter comes by and they place their order. Steve continues to hold Loki's hand, playing with his fingers.

Loki watches their fingers. "Do we know when Thor is taking the scepter back?"

"My understanding is that Tony negotiated to study it for a week. To see if we could learn something of value." He shrugs. "I think it's better off gone. Tash said there's a party Friday, then they'll send it with Thor the next day."

"I see." He frowns. "I think I'll skip the party if you don't mind. Perhaps I'll call Sofia and see if she's free."

Steve nods. "I probably should go. I'd rather be with you."

"No. You should definitely go." Loki gives a small smile. "It'll be good to spend time apart. Voluntarily. When neither of us are in danger."

Steve can't help a chuckle. "What? Baseball game didn't count?"

"Baseball game did count." Loki smiles.

"You know I'm more than happy to drag Buck out, or let him drag me, if you need quiet time." He presses Loki's fingers to his lips.

Loki makes a face. "I'm going to need a little more time before that sounds even remotely appealing."

Steve ducks his head. "Sorry. I can go running with Sam? Get Clint and Tasha to a movie? Sparring with Thor?"

"You sound like I want to get rid of you. I don't." He squeezes Steve's hand. "If I could, I'd spend all my time with you. Well, maybe not toilet time." He smiles.

"You're right about us needing separate lives, too, though. I don't want to start taking you for granted." He meets Loki's eyes with a sad smile. He's very aware how precious relationships are.

"And I need friends outside of yours." He gives his own version of a sad smile. "Look at us. We're growing."

"Boo." Steve jokes, but it is true. They've faced their challenges, and though he knows there'll be more, they've become stronger for it.

The food arrives, and all conversation stops as they eat.

As the edge if his hunger is curbed, Steve can't help but notice little eyes staring at them from a table over. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Loki looks over his shoulder and smiles. He turns back to Steve. "You have a fan."

"Can't escape 'em." Steve looks down. He's secretly hoping the kid will come over and speak to him. "Think I should sign something?"

Loki smiles. "You know sometimes children stare at strangers for no reason. It is very possible he doesn't know who you are."

"I guess you're right. I just, you know I love the kids." He pushes a sausage around on his plate with his fork.

"Yes." Loki draws the word out as though expecting there is more to that statement than what's been said.

"I just love them." He looks up at Loki, bit shy. He decides it's definitely not better to start gushing about wanting them pregnant in the middle if a restaurant.

"Steve, I thought we already decided to wait until the new year."

Steve nods, his eyes going down. "I know. We did. I'm sorry. I guess sometimes I just get scared."

Loki nods. "Do you want to move up the wedding? Start trying on our honeymoon?"

"No, we can wait. I just get nervous when something happens to one of us." He sighs and takes Loki's hand. "We should use the time, make sure they'll be safe."

"Yes." Loki turns around. The child is still staring. "Do you know who that is?" He points to Steve.

The child - a little girl probably about 6 with curly black hair and dark brown eyes - nods. She looks at her mother and tugs her arm.

Steve chuckles softly. "She's beautiful."

"Would you like to say hello?" Loki asks her. "I can assure you he's very friendly."

With her mother's amused permission, the little girl comes over, her hand curled at her mouth. "'Lo, Mr. 'Merica."

Steve smiles and takes her hand as he moves down to a knee to talk to her. "Good morning, sweetheart. Are you having a good breakfast?"

Loki already has his phone out and taking video.

The girl nods, her mother coming over to snap a few photos as well. "Well, you already know my name, what's yours?"

"Tia." The little girl looks at him shyly for a minute then holds out her arms. "Momma says you saved uncle's life. Can I hug you?"

Soon the entire restaurant is watching and having their hearts melted.

"Of course!" Steve tugs her into his arms, her own tinier ones going around his neck.

"Captain America gives good hugs," Loki assures her.

"Lo', we don't have a doll or something with us?" He knows there's Captain soft toys in existence and wants this girl to have one. Fortunately, her mother produces one. "Won't leave home without him."

Steve accepts the doll and holds it up for Tia. "I see you have a Captain of your own. Would you like me to sign him?"

But the little girl shakes her head, grabbing the doll quietly.

Loki laughs. "How about he signs a picture for you instead?"

Tia considers and nods. Steve would dig one out of his wallet, but his arms are full. Loki does it for him and hands him a pen along with it.

"Thank you." He smiles at Loki then signs the photo, 'to Tia, my reason for fighting, love Captain America / Steve Rogers' and hands it to her. "You stay safe, okay?"

After she shyly takes the picture and shows it to her mom, Loki asks the parent for permission to post the video. Then he tells her how to officially get in touch with them if they'd like one of the pictures she took signed.

Steve smiles warmly to them and thanks them for making his fight meaningful. Naturally, this first photo and autograph lead to a few more, but Steve doesn't mind at all.

The manager tries to give them the meal for free, but they insist on paying. They finally get out of there about a half an hour later.

It feels good to leave all those people smiling, almost as good as Loki's arms around him on the bike. "Looks like you have work to do, Mr PR."

"I do. The best kind."

"I'd like to do more with kids." Steve smiles.

Loki considers the possibilities in the way home. Everything from hospitals to Special Olympics to at risk youth programs.

Home has never looked so good as when they pull into the driveway. Steve sighs with satisfaction. "Your babies are waiting."

Loki cuddles with them as soon as they get in. "My poor dears. Did you miss us?"

The cats mew and paw at him. Steve slips out his phone to snap a photo. Kittens against his chest, Loki goes to Steve and gives him a kiss on the cheek before handing over Ink.

"Thank you." Steve cuddles her against his shoulder as he attempts to put their bag away. "I think we deserve a quiet day." Ink meows her approval.

"Let me just post the video of you with that little girl and decide how to deal with the world knowing we slept together." Loki gets a computer and boots it up.

"They knew we were dating." He puts ink down and she saunters away.

Loki nods. "I was going to go with something along the lines of wanting our private lives to remain private."

"Sounds good." He goes to wrap his arms around Loki's shoulders and puts his chin on the former god's head. "I've been thinking, though, we need to figure out timing between announcing Buck's return and our engagement. Which reminds me did the Bugle post that photo?"

Loki searches the Bugle's website. The photo is near the top of the page. "There's you answer. They list him and Carol as friends."

"But no name or assumptions?" Still, Bucky's appearance is so undeniable that he knows speculations will be made.

Loki scans the article. "Oh lots of speculation. We need to get in front of this." He doesn't look at Steve when he asks, "So what did you and Bucky decide to do after all?"

"I don't think it matters, now. We need to say he was found, at least. And ask for his continued privacy. We can save details and let him put out his own public persona as he's ready."

Loki nods and types something up. "This is as you." He clears his throat and reads. "Through the grace of God, I have my best friend James Buchanan Barnes back in my life. As I can attest, the transition to living in the future is both thrilling and disorienting. I humbly ask that everyone please respect his privacy as he takes his place in this amazing new world. I will be happy to answer any questions as best I can. Please direct your inquiries through the usual channels."

"It's like you know me, or something." He kisses Loki's ear. "But would this perhaps be better handled with a small press conference? Get things straight as quick as possible?"

"Bucky would need to be there." If Carol could fly him over, they could have it this afternoon at the VA or at the waterfront where the Triskelion building used to be.

"We can arrange that." Steve finds his phone and sends the text while typing on Loki's shoulder.

Loki calls the VA and asks if they can use their facilities for a press conference.

Steve shows Loki the positive response from Bucky as soon as he gets it. "Guess I got to get back in uniform."

"Excellent. The woman at the VA thinks they can get us a podium and a space to the side of the main hospital." Loki is waiting for confirmation. "Do we invite Parker or anyone from the Bugle?"

"Probably." He leans in to kiss Loki's neck. No matter how many times he's done this, it still makes him nervous.

Loki nods. "As soon as I get confirmation from the VA, I'll send the word out." He warns the others at Stark Enterprises that this is coming.

Steve nods. And it's not long before they hear a burst of wind before someone's knocking on the back door. "I'll get it."

Bucky can be seen through the glass with a huge grin on his face and his arm wrapped around Carol.

Steve rolls his eyes and lets them in. "You know, you cause me nothing but trouble."

"Who? Me?" He says it innocently but with a grin the clearly says he knows it's true.

Steve lightly whacks Bucky's forehead. "Well, come in. Need anything? Drink?" He leads them back toward Loki.

Muting his phone, Loki tells them, "We can do this at 3 o'clock." It's enough time to make the nightly news programs. "Agreeable?"

"Works for me." Bucky looks at the others. "Good for you?"

Steve nods. Then he punches Bucky in the arm for good measure.

Carol laughs.

Loki returns to the phone and tells his contact that that's fine. "The weather will hold out, yes?" He's checking the forecast as he speaks. "They're saying 10% chance. I can conjure something up if need be. No. He's gone to visit his girlfriend." He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I'll tell him. And I'll be sure to send along a signed picture of him for you. Thank you." He ends the call with a sigh.

Steve looks at Loki. "So?"

"All set. I just need to contact the media outlets. And we should be there an hour early at least." He starts looking up numbers and email addresses.

Bucky tilts his head and looks at Loki. "I think I like you working for me."

It earns Bucky an elbow from Steve and a kick from Carol. Loki shoots him the finger.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"You're lucky I'm letting you borrow his abilities." Steve emphasizes.

Carol just smiles and starts exploring the room. It's quite different from their room in the Avenger's tower.

Loki watches her as he calls Peter Parker. First he gets the scoop on the story and learns that Peter only took the picture and added the caption. The rest of the story was someone else. Loki tells him about the press conference and then starts notifying his usual contacts at the papers and television stations.

Bucky tells Carol she should see the gym downstairs. Carol looks at him and grins. "Show me?"

Steve nods his approval to them as he stays near Loki, a hand on his shoulder.

Bucky takes her downstairs. "Not what you expected. Right?"

Carol looks around, touching some of the gymnastics equipment. "I suddenly understand his fighting style a whole lot better." She smirks with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "You know what they say about flexible people, right?"

He shakes his head. "What do they say?"

She walks over, putting her arms around his neck. "They have a lot of fun in the bedroom."

His hands go to her hips. "I think we have a lot of fun in the bedroom."

"We have a lot of fun everywhere." She tugs him into a kiss.

He hums his agreement against her lips. 

"We're going to have to see if Steve has something a little more professional you can borrow for the press. Maybe pull your hair back so they can see your pretty face." She tugs on Bucky's shirt. "We didn't think about this."

Bucky sighs. "Yeah. You wanna do my hair?"

Carol smiles. "You know I do. I want the whole world to fall for you."

"Guess we better go up then." He takes her hand and leads the way upstairs. "Hey, punk. I need to borrow some clothes."

Loki turns around and looks at him. Green eyes narrow, and he waves his hand. Suddenly, Bucky is standing in his old dress uniform.

Steve whistles. "Haven't seen that in a while." He presses his thumb into Loki's shoulder. "Don't think it's the right occasion, though."  
Carol is impressed, though, and a little turned on. "I'm okay with it."

Loki smiles. "Perhaps tonight." Another wave of his hand, and Bucky is in a cleaned-up version of his old uniform with the blue double-breasted coat and the cargo pants. "Better?"  
http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130725163635/disney/images/3/3a/Hi-res_bucky.jpg

"That's perfect." Steve nods. It's a good cross of formal and casual. He scratches his chin. "Glad one of us will look good. I haven't even shaved today."

That earns him a kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous unshaven."

"We're not discussing your beard fetish." He teases and rubs that cheek against Loki's.

Bucky snickers.

"I thought you were wearing your uniform, love."

Steve nods. "Thus the need to shave."

Bucky points at his lover. "Carol still needs to do my hair so..."

"Guest room is all yours." Steve nods his head in that direction. "Gives me a chance to shave and change. You need anything, Lo'?"

"No. I'm good. I'll make sandwiches while you all get ready."

Steve makes sure to steal a kiss before he heads into the bedroom. "I love you."

Loki finishes his calls then goes to the kitchen to make 8 sandwiches and get out the chips.

Bucky shows Carol where the spare bedroom is, pulling her into a kiss as soon as they are inside. "Thanks for your help with this, doll. I literally couldn't do this without you."

"Yeah you could." She kisses him back. "You're Bucky Barnes. You can do anything."

"I couldn't go from New York to DC that fast." He strokes the underside of her chin. "Face it, Colonel, you are the bee's knees."

She pauses. "Do bees even actually have knees?"

"Just take the damn compliment."

Carol laughs and kisses him again. "Oh, Sergeant. Have I mentioned how turned on I get when I see you in uniform?"

He smiles. "You did mention a certain picture."

"Wear that, and you can have me any way you want. As often as you want." She wiggles her eyebrows as she pulls away.

"I may just take you up on that offer." He leads her to the bathroom. "I think I left some hairbands here. Yeah." He hands her a few black ones.

She takes them, and his comb, and starts to straighten his hair. "I used to have this one fantasy with that uniform. You'd keep it all on, except pull your dick out. Then you'd bend me over the nearest surface and have your way with me."

"I think we can make that happen."

Carol grins as she plays with his hair, deciding what to do. "How about the one where you kiss every inch of my body?"

" _Every_ inch? Hmm. That's kind of a tall order." He teases.

"Well, if you're not up to the challenge..." She teases back.

"I didn't say that."

"Mmhmmn." She settles on a tight bun, keeping it neat and minimal.

It feels like she's trying to pull his hair out of his head. "This isn't as fun as last time."

"Sorry, attempting some military tidiness." She loosens her grip a little. "It would definitely be sexier if I left it a bit messy, but we need a good first impression."

"Sexy isn't a good first impression?" He gives a half grin though he knows she can't see.

She pinches him. "Not for military." As she finishes, she lets him take it in in the mirror. Between hair and uniform, its the most he's looked like his 1940s self since the 40s.

Looking at himself, he feels a rush of emotions come over him. He can't explain it. It's like looking at a ghost. He runs his hand over his face. "I half expect the other guys to rush in here and give me a hard time." He looks away, tears caught in his eyes. "Thanks."

She pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Even if you don't plan on going back to this, remember it's one of your building blocks."

He nods against her shoulder. He can't believe the strength she's giving him right now.

"Bet you $20 Steve cries." She teases gently, trying to pull him back to the present.

"Nah." He pulls away. "Steve's tougher than you think."

"Really? I think he's able to emote so openly because he's strong." She reaches forward to stroke his cheek. "And I think he learned how to be strong from you."

Bucky smiles at her. "We should probably go eat Loki's sandwiches."

"Do you need me to test yours? Make sure it's not poisoned?" She takes his hand and leads the way back.

"Yes, actually, that'd be great." He lets himself be led.

Steve and Loki are sitting together at the table, speaking quietly. There are a lot of gentle touches, silent 'I love you's. Steve looks up when they approach. He feels his heart stop when he sees Bucky. "Holy..."

"Yeah." Bucky finds it hard to look at Steve. "Weird, right?"

"Handsome," Loki says quietly.

"Fucking spooky." Steve reaches for Loki's fingers, squeezing. "But we should eat something. It'll help with the nerves."

Loki rises. "Love, will you get drinks while I retrieve the sandwiches?" He goes to the kitchen to get the plates he made and the chips.

Steve nods as he slowly collects himself. "Right." He turns to Bucky and Carol. "Beer? Wine? Water? Milk? Juice?"

"Beer," Bucky says. It's not like he can get a buzz from it anyway.

Carol asks for the same and Steve grabs a couple bottles as well as some orange juice for himself. "Wine, Lo'?" He calls to his lover.

"Water please." Loki sets the food on the table - two plates with one sandwich apiece and two plates with three apiece. A bag of chips is placed in the middle with the napkins.

Steve brings all the drinks and sets them out before taking his seat again.

"If it's not enough, I can make more," Loki tells them.

"It's plenty, love." Steve reassures him with a kiss to the cheek.

"You know." Carol begins as she takes her sandwich. "I'm pretty glad I never got that metabolism nonsense with my transformation. I could not afford to eat so much."

Bucky make a mental not to remind her of that if she ever asks him to move in. A couple of mental transitions later, and he's reminded of the party. "Hey, Carol and I may not make it on Friday night. She's moving in, and we may just want to order pizza and stay in."

"Is that a nice way of saying you don't want to be surrounded by Avengers?" Steve teases. It's still a little weird to look at Bucky, though.

"No. I just don't know how we'll be feeling." He looks over at Carol. "We've gotta clean the place, and I'm not even sure how much stuff you've got."

Carol considers as she pops a chip into her mouth. "But if I want to be an Avenger, it might be better to go?"

Bucky gestures to Steve and waits for an answer.

Steve nods. "Pretty sure your powers alone could get you in, but team building never hurts."

"You should challenge my brother to an arm wrestling contest." Loki smiles at the thought.

"We could hold moving until Saturday." Carol looks at Bucky, trying not to grin at the idea of challenging Thor. "I'll wear something scandalous, it could be fun."

"Whatever you want, doll. I just don't want Chewie mad at me more than she will be." He winks at her.

"Chewie's not moving 'til Monday." Carol is quite firm on that.

"...Chewie?" Steve's eyebrow perks up.

"Carol's cat. I haven't met her yet."

Loki smiles immediately. "You have a cat."

Carol nods. "I do, but she's the meanest thing you'll ever meet. I seem to be the only person she likes."

"Protective or just contrary?" Loki finds cats fascinating.

"Yes." Carol grins. The sorcerer laughs.

"So you're going to have a cat and a boyfriend who won't let anyone else near you. How's that going to work out?" Steve teases.

"Pretty damned well, I'd say." Carol takes Bucky's hand and smiles too sweetly. "If any of those reporters ask, you're not available and I will personally kick the ass of anyone who tries to pick you up."

Bucky laughs at that. "Understood, Colonel."

Steve shakes his head. "Please tell me we're not like that."

Loki looks at him, raises an eyebrow, looks at Bucky, then returns his focus to his sandwich.

Steve takes the hint. "So will you and Carol be with us or in the crowd?" He aims for a safer topic.

"I was thinking off to the side. But, Carol, if you'd prefer to be in the crowd, that is perfectly fine."

"I'd like to be where Bucky can see me best." She gives him a smile.

"Do I have to talk?"

Loki gives a nod. "It can be simply a 'I'm happy to be back with my best friend' or something equally short. But yes, I think you should speak."

Bucky takes a breath. "I can do that."

Steve groans. "I always have to talk. Isn't this why I have a PR agent?"

Loki gives an almost wolf-like smile. "As you recall, the press conference was your idea."

"Because I don't want them turning Buck's life into a circus. Not while he's still adjusting." He flops his hands helplessly to the table.

Taking Steve's hand, Loki gently tells him that the options for speaking are Bucky, Steve, or himself. "I'm sorry, Love, but it makes the most sense for you to do the majority of the speaking."

Bucky hates to say it. "He's right. Sorry, pal."

Steve huffs a breath. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

Loki pats his hand. "I'll tell you what. When the questions inevitably turn to our night in the hotel room, I'll take over. Deal?"

Steve gives him a look. "They'll say I'm avoiding, make it a big deal."

"You don't know what I'm going to say." Loki smiles like the Trickster he is.

Carol is instantly interested.

Steve grimaces. "Do I want to?"

"Probably not until I say it."

"Oh God." Steve covers his face with his hands.

"Don't worry, love." He takes one of Steve's hands and presses it to his lips. "Let me grab a jacket, then we can go."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Ready to rejoin the Captain America circus?"

Bucky shakes his head. "Told you then. Telling you now. I'm not following Captain America. I'm following that kid from Brooklyn who's too stupid to quit."

"You're still an idiot." Steve's smile is full of gratitude.

Loki returns wearing a 3-piece dark grey suit with a forest green shirt and striped tie. "Ready?"

Bucky takes a breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Steve nods. "This is no worse than taking down a Hydra base."

"Too bad you can't punch the reporters." Carol chuckles.

"Sure I could. But I won't," Bucky assures Steve.

"Love?" Loki puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I think I'm going to go on ahead and make sure everything is coming together properly. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I adore you." He gives Loki a soft kiss.

"And I adore you." Loki goes to another room before disappearing.

Steve takes another deep breath before turning to Bucky and Carol. "Ready to make news?"

Bucky nods. "Let's do it."

The drive over seems too quiet so Steve turns on some Louis Jordan to pep them up. When they arrive, they go in a back door to avoid crowds.

Loki greets them, letting them know everything is set up and in working order. "We'll bring you out promptly at 3. The reporters have been told you'll answer questions for 10 minutes afterwards but have been warned to stay on topic. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Yeah." Steven winks. "Think I got this."

In a moment of unprofessionalism, Loki pulls him into a kiss. "I love a man in uniform." Loki kisses him again. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Steve grins sheepishly once Loki's left, though he's definitely got ideas. "I'd say I'm sorry, but..." He shrugs.

"But you're obviously not." Bucky bumps his shoulder.

"No." He shakes his head. "I know you understand."

Carol chuckles and leans in to kiss Bucky's cheek. "He might even luck in for a little of his own."

Loki comes back in with a Lieutenant who works at the VA. "Everything is ready." He turns to Bucky. "There is a lot of press out there. Ignore them. When you speak, look out, and pretend you're talking to Carol." Then he tells Carol that the Lieutenant will escort her to where she should stand. He looks around. "Whenever you're ready."

Steve nods and walks, tall and proud, where he's directed. The flashes start the second he's out. He waits for everyone to settle, looking for Loki's nod before he speaks.

Bucky stands next to him. It's pretty damn overwhelming. He finds Carol off to the side and smiles at her.

Loki nods, his eyes full of love and pride.

"Good afternoon, thank you for joining us." Steve smiles confidently around the room. "We're here today to discuss a number of rumours that have been circulating, in order to ensure the safety of an individual. That individual is the man standing beside me; James Buchanan Barnes." He pauses for a moment as murmurs circulate the room. "I can only thank God for returning my best friend to me even if the method was not the best. We've kept his discovery secret these past months for sake of his safety. There are still Hydra elements who wish to recapture him and return him to the state of enslavement they had him under. I will not go into details today, I will leave it to Bucky's discretion how comfortable he is speaking of his time as a prisoner of war. I will say that he is currently going through the legal steps of becoming a person again, and has requested a chance to take responsibility for his past actions even though he is not criminally responsible for them. Guess that's why this guy is my hero, he wants to do right by everyone. The one thing I truly have to emphasize in all this, though, is that Bucky is still a private citizen. I beg that you respect his privacy as he is in recovery and adjusting to a new world - not an easy feat, let me tell you - and an all new life. At this time we're not sure what the future will hold for him, but I can definitely tell you I'll be with him through it 'til the end of the line." With that he smiles at Bucky.

Bucky smiles back. He walks up to the podium and looks out. "I, uh." His mouth goes dry. "That is..." He looks over at Carol and remembers Loki's words. He smiles and looks back out at the cameras. "I am happy to be back among the living and grateful that my best friend is here to show me the way. As Steve said, I'm still trying to get the hang of things. Until then, you'll find us in a diner somewhere complaining about the price of everything." That gets an unexpected laugh. He gives them one of his best smiles. "Thanks." He steps back and winks at Carol.

Steve claps Bucky on the back warmly. "I guess that opens it up to questions. I will leave if it starts getting off topic, thank you."

Carol blows Bucky a little kiss. One smart photographer catches it on film.

Several hands rise up in the air as questions start shooting out of their mouths. One comes up out of the din. "Why does Sergeant Barnes look so young?"

"Cryogenic freezing." Steve pinches Bucky's cheek playfully. "Turns out Hydra had a lot of advanced stuff we didn't know about back in the day."

Bucky swipes his hand away playfully. "I've always looked young for my age."

"Is Hydra still at large? What kind of danger is Sergeant Barnes in?"

Steve appreciates this question. "The Avengers have officially declared war on Hydra. We've dealt them some serious blows over the past year but there remains a threat until we've eliminated them completely."

"So is your relationship with Loki over now that your old boyfriend is back?" One of the tabloid reporters asks from the back.

Bucky laughs.

Loki's eyebrow raises. He's surprised there's someone in the press who doesn't know about his and Steve's trip to the hotel.

"No, my relationship with Loki is quite healthy though it really has nothing to do with this. Bucky and I have always been more like brothers. We were practically raised together. Besides, Bucky's very straight. You should see his girlfriend."

Which, of course leads to a question about Bucky's lovelife.

Bucky smiles. "Let's just say I am very grateful for the sexual revolution."

"Buck!" Steve chuckles and blushes slightly.

"Oh, and Steve is grateful that homosexuality or whatever is much more acceptable nowadays. And no I didn't know he liked men back then."

Loki steps up. "I think this is getting a bit off topic. Anything else regarding Sergeant Barnes reappearance or Hydra?"

"Is Mr Barnes planning to rejoin the army or possibly the Avengers?"

Bucky takes this one. "No to the army. I'd be honored to join the Avengers if they'd have me. But I gotta get a few legal things straightened out first."

"What about your family? Any plans for rejoining them?"

Bucky shrugs.

"I think he means," Steve pauses and looks at Bucky. "That he wouldn't mind meeting them, but it's hard to connect with family you've never met."

Bucky nods. "Yeah."

"Will you make yourself available for interviews? The Captain is notoriously hard to talk to."

"Not for a while. Maybe once I get a bit more acclimated, come to terms with..." He shrugs. "I'd kinda like to stomp out Hydra first."

"If there's no other questions, I think we should wrap this up." Steve looks around. "Thank you everyone for coming and feel free to contact our PR agent for further inquiries."

Someone had to try. It was inevitable. "Captain Rogers, you and Loki got a hotel room last night. A hotel room with one bed. Care to comment?"

Loki steps up. "The facts are true. And I remain, as I have always been, very impressed with and grateful to Steve's strength, kindness, and stamina." He smiles. "That's all the time we have. Thank you for coming." He escorts Steve and Bucky back out.

Steve is blushing madly when they reach the back room. "Loki! What was that?"

"The truth."

"You are so in trouble," Bucky tells him as he looks around for Carol.

"I hate you." Steve informs Loki as he tugs him into his arms.

"You love me." Loki traces the star with his finger.

Carol appears and playfully tackles Bucky. "You were terrific."

"Thank you, doll." Bucky kisses her. "And thank you for the kiss."

"Bucky's right. You're in so much trouble when we get home." Steve whispers into Loki's ear. "You might have to soundproof the room."

Loki looks downright gleeful at the prospect. Still he feels the need to defend himself. "I want it on record that I did not state what was or was not done in that hotel room."

Carol laughs at that. "No, no implications at all." She looks up at Bucky. "Would you give us the old uniform again?"

A wave of a magical hand, and Bucky is once again in the dress uniform.

"Thank you." Carol smiles brightly.

"You takin' me away now, Colonel?"

It makes Steve blush all the harder. "You're not spending the night?"

Carol shakes her head. "I can get us anywhere in no time. Maybe we can visit my old apartment before I move?"

"I can meet Chewie."

"I'll miss you." Steve jokes.

"You'll live." Bucky wraps an arm around Steve. "See ya Friday."

Carol grins. "I'll take care of him, Cap." She leads Bucky outdoors and wraps her arms around him tightly. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They begin to float and then they take off quickly.

Steve watches them go. "Jeez. She's something."

Loki takes his hand. "So am I."

"No." Steve shakes his head. "You're everything, baby."

"You always say the best things." He kisses Steve slowly. "I love you."

"And I love you." He nuzzles Loki's cheek. "Let's go home."

In the car, Loki hums to the music. He looks out at the city as it goes by his window. He thinks about the meeting tomorrow night and of how much of what he's been through he wants to share with the group. He's never really shared before. 

Steve's hand goes gently to Loki's knee when they get home. "You with me, love?"

"Hmm?" He smiles at Steve. "Hello."

"You, me, riding crop?" Steve asks as he leans his forehead against Loki's.

"Yes," he practically moans.

"Go get naked. I'll join you in a sec." He caresses Loki's neck.

Loki starts undressing as soon as he gets out of the car. By the time he gets to the bedroom he's carrying more than half his clothes.

Steve takes his time, to give Loki a chance to undress. He stays in full uniform as he enters the bedroom, and pulls through one of their drawers.

Loki is on his side on the bed and wearing only a smile. "Hello, Captain."

"On your knees, naughty thing." Steve looks at him only briefly.

He rises until he's on his knees, back straight and arms at his sides. "Like this?"

Steve nods and produces a pair of handcuffs, securing Loki's wrists before him. "You've been especially bad today, teasing those poor reporters."

"They like me teasing them." He looks down at the handcuffs.

"Do they?" Steve takes the riding crop, runs it over Loki's shoulder. "Do you?"

"You know I do." He bites his lip in anticipation. He can already feel his heart rate speed up and his breathing deepen.

The riding crop slowly down his spine. "Would you beg?"

Loki shivers. "Depends. What am I begging for?"

"A kiss." The crop suddenly snaps across Loki's ass.

A quick intake of breath makes Loki's chest puff. "From?"

"The only one allowed to touch you. Ever."

He smiles. "How shall I beg?"

Another snap. "Like you mean it."

"I dream of your lips, but the dreams aren't enough," Loki begins. "I need to taste them. I need to hold them between mine and suck the love from them."

"I said beg, not flatter." Two strokes across Loki's shoulders. "Save that for later."

Loki's breath is ragged now from the pain and the pleasure it's giving him. "Please. Please let me kiss you."

Steve tips Loki's chin up with the end of the crop and holds out his hand. "Go ahead."

He leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the fingers. "Thank you."

Steve grips Loki's face. "Is that all you want? A greedy thing like you? Are you satisfied?"

Loki gnaws and sucks hungrily at Steve's hand. He takes the fingers into his mouth, slathering his tongue over them.

Steve pulls his hand away. "You didn't ask."

Green eyes are almost defiant. "Was that not permission you gave me?"

Loki is swatted with the crop across his arm. "Keep this up and you will stay like this the rest of the night."

"Apologies, Captain." Loki does not look particularly apologetic.

"I don't feel you mean that." Steve walks away slowly, tapping the crop against his hand. His uniform pants are becoming tight with his want, but he wants to tease Loki a lot more before giving in.

Loki's head drops. "My sincerest apologies, Captain. I truly thought your comment about my greediness was giving me permission." He looks up at Steve with desire. "And I am so greedy when it comes to you."

"Better." Steve's voice is almost a purr. "A little humility goes a long way. Now lean forward, show me your ripe little ass."

He bends over, placing his palms on the bed. His cock hangs hard between his legs. His ass wiggles to entice.

"It really is the best ass I've ever seen." Steve caresses it with the crop and then his hand. Finally he leans in, taking a firm bite.

Loki moans at the contact. "And how does it taste?"

Steve pulls away slowly, kissing the spot he he bit. "Sweet as a peach." He presses a few more kisses to Loki's skin until he reaches his asshole which he teases lightly with his tongue. His lover moans some more. Pressing closer, his tongue pushing inside, Steve's hands caress Loki's thighs.

"Fuck. Steve." The handcuffs are making it difficult for Loki to keep himself up. Steve's fingers grip harder. His response is little more than a soft moan as his mouth is rather busy. He falls forward. His knees separate. He takes open-mouthed breaths that mingle with moans.

That's when Steve pulls away, hands gentle over Loki's ass. "How hard do you want it?"

Now there's an interesting question. And by whose definition? Loki licks his lips. "Your medium strength."

Steve nods, pulling away to find some lube and returning to slip a coated finger inside. He stretches Loki slowly and carefully, adding fingers as he feels he's getting enough moans from his lover.

And Loki is not short on moans. "My starlight. I need you. Please."

Carefully removing his fingers, Steve unzips his trousers. He fumbles once due to the lube on his hands, but he gets them open and pushes them down his hips with his boxers. He strokes his hardened cock to coat it then presses the tip to Loki's entrance.

Loki creates a mirror in front of him so he can watch Steve take him. He licks his lips. "Do it, Captain. Please. Take me."

Steve looks up and winks at the mirror. Then he pushes in with a single fluid motion. He gives Loki only a moment to adjust before he starts moving.

Green eyes focus on Steve's body. His cock is aching to be touched, but he won't beg for it. Not yet. He's enjoying it too much.

Keeping his thrusts slow but firm, Steve thrusts deep. His fingers grasp Loki's thighs roughly, sure to leave bruises.

Loki is getting lost in it all. "Steve. Faster. Just a little faster. Please."

Steve picks up his tempo, grunting softly with each thrust. His eyes shut as he focuses on the feel of his lover around him. It's too perfect.

The sounds coming from Loki's mouth are primal, guttural. His cock is aching. "Touch me. Please. Stroke me. Feel me."

Steve leans over him, the edges of his uniform scraping against Loki's back as he grips his cock firmly. "Are you going to come for me?"

He nods vigorously. Suddenly he looks up at their reflection. "If I have your permission."

"I order you to come for me. You will scream my name for the world to hear." His voice is husky and he bites down firmly on Loki's shoulder to emphasize his words.

"Yes, Sir. Just...a little...STEVE!" Loki cries out his lover's name two more times before his body gives out.

"Mmn."Steve kisses along Loki's spine as he slowly pulls out. He hasn't come, but he doesn't mind. He rests his cock on Loki's lower back as he begins to stroke it. Soon his seed is spurting across that perfect white skin and the sight only makes him come harder.

The feel of it, the warmth sends a shiver over Loki's body. "I love you, Sir." His voice is slightly muffled against the bed.

Steve collapses next to Loki and strokes his shoulder with the back of his hand. "Mon beau dieu, my night sky."

Loki straightens out his legs, feeling the squish of his own semen against his skin. He pouts. "I'm all sticky."

"Poor thing. Shower?" He brushes hair off Loki's face. His lips curve with a tender smile.

"Depends." Loki gives a naughty smile. "Are you done with me?"

"I will never be done with you." Steve promises and steals a kiss.

As he pulls away, Loki lunges forward to keep it going. He bites Steve's lip before finally letting him go.

Steve chuckles, pressing against Loki. "I'm right here. I'm yours. Not going anywhere."

Loki wiggles and holds up his wrists, the handcuffs binding them together. "Are these still needed?"

"No, sorry." Steve grabs the key and releases Loki, rubbing his wrists gently. "You okay?"

"Perfect." He smiles and let's Steve remove them even though it would have been much faster for him to do it with magic. "So how did you really feel about the press conference?"

"It was a good start for Buck. I'm kind of getting sick of relationship questions, though." He shrugs.

"Unfortunately it's the world we live in." Loki strokes Steve's cheek. "Just continue not answering them."

Steve nods and nuzzles Loki's hand. "I love you. Have I told you today?"

"Yes." He plays with Steve's lips. "You don't always say it with words, but you do say it. All the time."

Steve nips at Loki's fingers. "Good, cause I mean it."

Loki sighs with contentment. "It's almost hard to believe that yesterday I was kidnapped and held."

"Well, I'm sure the watchers are happy." Steve pulls away to start wriggling out of his uniform. Loki sits up to help him. His fingers trace the star on his chest before it comes off. Steve smiles gently as they push the material aside. "What are you thinking?"

His brow furrows slightly. "How odd life is and how random. And how much I love you. And how that frightens me. And how grateful I am that Bucky has Carol. And how I feel like a fake who doesn't know what he's doing and yet I know I'm so much better than most. And how I wish I could change things but wouldn't want to change anything."

"And here I was thinking about how much come is on you and how uncomfortable that would be to sleep with." Steve's thumb runs under Loki's chin before he kisses him chastely. "I'm trying to be glad for Carol. She seems good for Bucky in ways I never could be. I think. We need to remember what my therapist used to say; yesterday's a memory, and tomorrow is a dream. Today is the only time we'll ever truly have."

"You are still jealous of her." Loki kisses Steve. Then he gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom.

Steve releases a long breath as he spreads out on his back. He really needs to find a way to dump the jealousy before it eats him alive.

Loki turns on the shower and waits for the water to warm up a bit before stepping inside. He almost calls out for Steve to join him but decides it should be his choice. Besides, the shower cap on his head isn't exactly sexy. He concentrates on cleaning the semen off himself.

While the thought of water on Loki's skin is enticing, it's not enough to defeat the feeling of guilt in his belly. He can't use sex to bury his pain. Loki deserves better. He'll definitely have to contact his therapist. Still the sounds of Loki cleaning are soothing and he allows himself to relax.

After the shower, Loki brushes his teeth and walks out naked. "Please tell me you at least changed the sheets."

Steve is just finishing that exact task. "Yes, love. Crusty sheets aren't a favourite."

"Thank you." He pulls Steve into a kiss. "You're so good to me."

"I love you." Steve kisses him again, slower deeper.

"Hungry?"

"Constantly." Steve smiles he rests his forehead on Loki's. "What you thinking?"

"Mexican?" His voice suggests it's only a suggestion and that he'd be fine with something else.

"Whatever you want. I'm not picky." The cats have wandered into the room and Steve picks Smudge up mid-tripping attempt.

Loki puts on some red pajama pants and goes to rummage through the take-out menus. But he pauses before he leaves the bedroom. He turns to look at Steve. "We're fine, yes? There's nothing... There's nothing we need to discuss?"

Steve nods slowly. "We're fine. I'm just... Still getting my head around Bucky. I know I love you and I'm sure I want to be with you, but my emotions are confused and muddled around him."

He nods. "Very well then." He turns to go but doesn't actually leave. "I'm trying. I'm trying to understand and not feel... threatened."

"I'm sorry." Steve looks at his hands. "Even if I'd never met you, I'd have wanted him with someone like Carol. I probably... I'd have married my work. You were a God-given miracle, I'll never doubt that."

"Then take as much time as you need." He leaves.

Steve sighs. He's sure he's hunting Loki again and its tearing him apart. He checks the time then leaves a voicemail for his therapist's office. Finally he pulls on some baby blue boxers and goes to find Loki.

Loki is on the phone ordering 4 pounds of fajitas with all of the fixings, a bowl of queso, and a pitcher of margaritas if they can deliver that. He has no problem dropping Captain America's name when they say they can't deliver the alcohol. "It can be on the rocks. Perfect." He gives them Steve's credit card number.

Steve approaches from behind and wraps his arms around Loki. He presses tender kisses to his neck until he finishes his call.

"That's very distracting."

"Should I stop?"

"Certainly not."

Steve chuckles and resumes kissing.

Loki smiles, tilting his head to give him lots of room. "I love you, too."

"I called to get an appointment with my therapist. I'm going to kick this... Thing so I can go back to being hopelessly devoted to you." Steve nibbles Loki's ear.

That gets Loki to start singing. "Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry." He turns around to look in Steve's eyes and continues. "I'm not the first to know there's just no gettin' over you. I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

"You been listening to stuff without me?" Steve teases gently and tugs Loki a bit closer.

"I don't listen to podcasts _all_ day." The song had come up on his streaming service, and he liked it.

Steve winks and jokes. "Look at you be coming all independent from me. What will I do?"

Loki places his palms on Steve's chest. He can feel the steady heartbeat. "You'll remind me why I became human in the first place."

He places his hands over Loki's. "To save me from myself."

"To save each other." Loki kisses him as the cats start to meow for the dinner. 

"Your children are crying." Steve murmurs even as he's pushing his tongue past Loki's lips.

Loki gives a whining moan. He gives Steve's tongue a final suck before breaking away to feed the kits. "It's a good thing you're both so cute," he tells them.

"Mrow." Ink agrees.

Steve laughs. "You're hopeless. Our human kids will have you around their fingers in no time.

"As if you'd be any different." Loki opens the can of food, driving the kittens to meow up a storm. "And I'll have you know I am far more stern with children than with animals." 

"I'll believe it when I see it." Steve raises his eyebrows.

Loki sticks his tongue at him then goes to put down the food. "I didn't realize feeding someone constituted spoiling them. I'm obviously spoiling you far too much."

"All the time." Steve grins.

"Hmm." Loki drapes his arms over Steve's shoulders. "I should probably stop that."

"Nope." Steve pops the p as his arms circle Loki's waist.

A dark eyebrow rises. "So it's fine for me to be wrapped around your finger but no one else's?"

Steve nods with a chuckle. "You're mine. Mine, mine, mine."

"Someone needs to learn to share." He kisses the corner of Steve's mouth.

"Is it Tony?" Steve teases.

Green eyes look up as he considers it. "Apparently there are multiple people that need to learn to share." He looks at his love. "Including me."

"I really don't think I need to share you with anybody." Steve's hands slide down to squeeze Loki's ass.

"I don't know. I still have my eye on that lawyer of yours." Loki gives a teasing smile.

"Too bad he'll never see how gorgeous you are. Bad enough he's experienced your kindness."

"I just hope he isn't too angry at us for today." Loki looks at Steve's lips. "He has an amazing mouth, but I do believe yours is better."

He kisses Loki again. "No angry emails or phone calls yet. We'll get it in the morning."

"I should have called before to warn them." He rubs his forehead. "See? I don't know what I'm doing."

"Hardly deadly." His hands move up to rub Loki's shoulders.

"No but a rookie mistake, no doubt. And it could have consequences for Bucky." He frowns.

Steve's voice is calm, reassuring. "We'll handle it. We said at the conference that he's seeking legal means, and that he wants repentance. It should be fine."

Loki nods. "Sorry. I'm an over achiever."

Steve kisses Loki's forehead. "Me too. But worry won't fix it."

"Yes, Captain."

"Advice I seldom take myself, but we know it's true." He gives Loki a warm hug. "If that food doesn't show up soon, I may have to eat you."

Loki laughs. "Cannibalism is not allowed."

"But you're so delicious."

"Well do try to contain your urges just a bit." He kisses Steve slowly until the doorbell rings. "That would be the food." 

Steve reluctantly releases his lover and goes to set the table.

"He may not be entirely decent," Loki's voice says as he leads a couple of teenagers into the dining room. "No pictures."

Steve blushes, crossing his arms to hide his bare chest. "What's this?"

Loki shrugs. "Seemed easier for them to put the food here than for me to try to take it from them." The teenagers say hello and put the food and the container of margaritas on the table. Loki signs the receipt, giving them a good tip.

Steve nods, he was worried there's be a half-naked fan encounter. "Fair enough. Thank you."

As Loki walks them out, Steve can hear one of them say, "Wow he's ripped."

He can't help but laugh. Those sorts of reactions always amuse him. He starts setting out food still chuckling.

"It's official," Loki says as he walks in. "I am the luckiest man in the world. According to our delivery people." He takes a kiss before getting glasses with ice for the margaritas.

"That's just because they didn't get to see your dick." Steve teases. "Then they'd really know who's lucky."

"Good point." Loki winks. "Care for a drink?" He pours without waiting for an answer.

Steve nods, wrapping his arms around Loki again. "Almost as much as I want you."

Loki smiles, wanting to take the words at face value. "You should eat. You're going to need the energy."

"Promise?" He kisses Loki's neck. He doesn't really want to let go, food or not. He just wants that strong, lithe body against his.

"Promise." He makes more neck available. "But you need to eat. I don't want your stomach growling in the middle of it."

He slowly pulls away. "Mmn, alright. Anything for my baby." Not that he wouldn't eat anyway.

They eat mostly in silence, a testament to how hungry they are. Loki speaks. "I'm going to take your advice and work the rest of the week at home."

Steve gives him a relieved smile. "I'm really glad to hear that. Your health is important."

He smiles. "I figure it'll be better if anything I write isn't a rambling mess."

"Fair enough." Steve steals Loki's drink, having finished his.

"Oy! There's the pitcher right there." He takes it and refills Steve's glass, taking it for his own. "Honestly." He peers at the Captain. "Honesty and justice my ass."

"I never said I wouldn't take it. Besides, we're engaged, soon to be married, we're supposed to share." His shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"I'm going to remember that next time we have ice cream."

"And I will simply buy more if you eat mine." Steve takes another sip. Loki sighs and keeps eating after moving his current glass far from Steve. Steve chuckles. "Can't hide from me forever."

"Who says I'm hiding anything?"

Steve starts to nod toward the cup then shakes his head. "No one, love."

Loki feels the need to point out, "It is in clear view."

"But I can't get near it." He winks.

"Ah, but you can see it. Thus not hiding."

"Hiding in plain sight." Steve counters. "Something I would say you excel at."

"But you can see it. You know it's there." Loki insists. "It's simply out of reach. But with a little effort, you can get it just as you got me."

"I don't want it nearly as much."

He smiles softly at that. "Silly man."

"I love you." Steve smiles back.

"And I love you." He raises his glass. "A toast? To us and to hiding in plain sight."

"May we never be found." Steve grins.

They clink their glasses together and drink. Then Loki leans back and pats his stomach. "Oh that was good."

Steve agrees. "Thank you, my love. You keep spoiling me with so many good things."

"Then you, my darling fiancé, may clean the kitchen." He gives a lazy smile.

"Happy to." He rises and kisses Loki's head as he starts.

Loki watches for a bit before going to the living room to see what's on television.

Steve joins when he's done, flopping into Loki's lap. "So?"

"So?" His arms automatically wrap around Steve's waist.

"Anything good?" He kisses Loki's nose.

"Some movies with too many commercials. Castle. Top Gear."

"Nothing on Buck?"

"Honestly I've avoided the news channels." He puts it on CNN. It appears to be on rotation with the latest Presidential candidate announcement, another shooting of a black man by a police officer, and severe weather and flooding. "Looks like our sex life has been relegated to the news crawl."

"Good. It shouldn't even be there." He gives Loki a kiss.

Loki takes another and another. His hand takes into Steve's hair to hold him in place. "Mmm. The perfect dessert."

"More, please." They are slowly moving down the couch, until Loki is pressed against the seat.

Loki happily gives more. He presses his tongue to Steve's lips then opens his mouth. Steve sucks on Loki's tongue, his hands going to the edge of Loki's pants and pushing, fumbling. That's when Steve's phone starts to ring.

The groan that escapes Loki's lips is not a pleasant one. "What now?"

Steve reaches for the phone, finally grabbing it. "Tony. Do I answer?"

"Yes." He doesn't sound happy about it. The eye roll only reinforces that.

"Better be good, Stark." Steve speaks while sitting up in Loki's lap. "Unhuh. Yes. I know. I _know_ , I was there."

Loki's head is flopped back as he listens to half the conversation.

Steve sighs. "Look, can you tell me later? Yeah. I'm in the middle of something." Suddenly Steve goes red. "Actually, you kind of are. Okay, goodbye."

"Hotel or Bucky?"

"Bucky. He's mostly given up on caring where we fuck." He turns his phone silent so there'll be no more disturbances.

Loki starts ring to get up. "What was his problem with the press conference?"

"He just wanted to know, he was making fun of some of the reporters." Steve shrugs.

"And that couldn't wait? Where's Pepper?" It sounds to Loki like Tony is bored or lonely or both.

"Conference in Hong Kong for two weeks." Steve gives Loki a pointed look.

Loki frowns. "And Bruce is busy with Natasha I suppose."

"She does have that 12 hours rule."

He sighs. "He's just going to call again, assuming Clint is unavailable."

"He can call Rhodey. Or Bucky, it was about him." He starts nibbling on Loki's throat again

It takes a while for Loki to get back in the mood. It doesn't help that the news is now talking about the oil spill in California.

Steve notices and pauses. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"There's too many. They swirl around in my head like bees." He strokes Steve's arm. "Could we at least turn the television off?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart." He places his hand gently over Loki's. "We could turn on some soft music and read? We don't have to... again."

Loki looks into his eyes. "You're a good man, Steve Rogers. Much too good for me."

Steve shakes his head. "Don't kid yourself. You're the best."

"Television off. Please."

He nods and flicks the remote. "What else?"

Loki uses his index finger to draw a line down Steve's chest. "French poetry?"

"Would be my pleasure. Right back." He goes to grab a book from their bedroom, returning with a blanket as well.

"So good," the sorcerer says when he sees his lover return. They get comfortable on the couch before Steve begins.

Steve reads softly, his head pressed against Loki and an arm around his waist. Certain words he emphasizes with breathy whispers or kisses to Loki's ear. By the end of the second one, Loki is returning those kisses. By the middle of the third one, Steve is finding it hard to concentrate on the words. Loki's fingers are too distracting as they stroke here and there against his thigh and torso. Not to mention the lips and tongue and teeth that are now busying themselves with his nipple.

"Am I reading or not?" He whimpers out.

"You're reading. I'm tasting." Loki's tongue licks a broad stripe over his breast.

Steve is trying his damnedest to continue, but. "God, you're so distracting."

"Am I?" The smile on his face shows he knows damn well he's being distracting. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Would you like _me_ to?"

"I would like you to keep reading."

"Then slow down a little." He continues gradually.

Loki starts kissing down Steve's stomach. His tongue traces the muscles of his abdomen. "Keep reading," he says when Steve pauses. His fingers work to pull the cock out of the flap of the blue boxers.

Steve is stumbling over words now, his body highly responsive to Loki's touch. He has to bite his lips to bring back some control.

Using the blanket to cover himself and half of Steve, Loki licks a single stripe up the underside of his lover's cock.

"Oh God." Steve's hand lands on Loki's shoulder and squeezes.

"Mon dieu," Loki corrects before pressing a kiss to the very tip.

Steve groans. "Mon beau dieu. Loki."

That earns him half of his cock in Loki's mouth. The former god hums before sucking and pulling away.

"Mmn, you drive me crazy." His hand slides along Loki's back over the blanket. "J'ai besoin mon ciel du nuit."

Loki takes three-fourths of it after those words, spending a considerable time sucking on it before finally pulling away. The more Steve speaks French, the more Loki takes and the longer he remains. When there is no more to take, he caresses the testicles through the blue material. Though he gets the game, he's thoroughly lost at this point. Steve's getting so damn close his words stick to his tongue. He barely manages to gasp Loki's name.

Mouth still around Steve's cock, he hums in response. The sensation tickles through him and he cries out again as his muscles tighten and jerk him through an orgasm.

Loki swallows what he can, trying not to gag when it first hits the back of his throat. He continues until he's sure Steve is done. He moves back up until he can rest his head on Steve's shoulder. "Thank you. I love hearing you read."

"I bet you do." Steve kisses him slowly, tasting himself on Loki's tongue. The kiss is long and loving. Afterwards, Loki sighs with contentment. Steve strokes his hair gently. "My gorgeous darling."

Loki squeezes himself against him as though wanting to hold on forever. "I love you."

"And I love you." Steve squeezes back.

He feels safe, safe enough to admit something. "I'm scared. I'm scared about tomorrow's meeting. I'm scared Sam is going to make me speak. And I'm scared he isn't."

Steve tilts his head. "Pretty sure Sam doesn't _make_ anyone speak. What you worried about? Something you need to share?"

He nods. "Not sure 'need' is the right word."

"What?" Steve presses gently.

"Being held...feeling powerless...the pull of that damned stone..." Loki shivers. "The thought of you was the only thing that kept me fighting. Even after what it showed me, I knew you'd never be that cruel."

"I'm glad we got to you so quickly." Steve tucks Loki's he'd under his chin and begins rocking.

"Me, too."

"Soon the staff will be gone and we can get back to life." He promises softly. "We'll build that Avengers training facility here so I'll have work, and maybe you could work from there too?"

"I'd like that." He kisses Steve's chest. "It'll be nice to see Sam more often, too. We still need to go dancing with them."

"We do. You getting sleepy?"

"A bit. Is it time for bed?"

"If you'd like it to be." He kisses Loki's hair. "It's been a long few days.'

Loki nods. "Any chance you might carry me?"

"Gonna cost you another kiss."

"A price I would pay gladly." Loki kisses his chin.

Steve smiles then secures his grip around Loki before rising. They make it to the bed where he lays his lover out. As soon as he's put down, Loki gets up and goes to the bathroom. Steve can't help but shake his head and laugh as he sits.

After a good long pee and a brushing of teeth, Loki returns. He removes his pants before getting into bed and snuggling up next to his lover.

"Everything good, beautiful?" Loki's given a tender kiss to the forehead.

"I believe so."

"Then goodnight, sweet dreams." Another kiss and Steve rests his head near Loki's.

"Same to you, my love."


	93. False Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki celebrate their reunion, though the staff is still haunting their lives.

Morning comes a bit early to the sound of Loki's phone. Steve grabs it first, seeing it's the billionaire and knowing he hasn't slept, and considers smashing the damned thing.

"Is that mine?" a sleepy voice asks. Loki rubs his eyes and takes the phone. He answers it. "Tony? What's wrong?"

"You wanna come explain how this thing works?" He's tinkering, a little on the obsessive side.

"What thing?" Loki is still trying to wake up.

Tony huffs. "Glow stick of destiny!"

Loki is silent for a long time. "Magic."

"Still science. Explain to me how I get it to work?"

"Just hang up." Steve whines into his pillow.

"I will not." Loki says to both of them. To Tony he continues, "And if you truly are a genius, you will stop messing with it and have Thor take it away immediately."

"He gets it soon enough. I'm just trying to learn." The tone of his voice suggests he is rolling his eyes.

"Don't. I'm going to hang up now. Don't call again." He ends the call and puts the phone back on the nightstand. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Sleep." Steve advises.

Loki mumbles something that sounds a lot like 'stupid Stark'.

"Agreed. Now more bed." Steve smushes against Loki. "Well have brunch later."

"M'kay." He yawns and tries to sleep.

Steve would be content to stay in bed forever, but he knows his belly will make demands soon enough.

Loki's alarm sounds before that happens. He turns it off with a groan. He gets up and puts on some clothes, dressing down since he won't be going into the office.

Steve just rolls over. "Ten more minutes?"

"Of course love. Take as many 10 more minuteses as you need." Loki kisses his temple.

"Just one." Steve confirms drowsily.

Loki takes his computer to the other room, closing the door behind him. 

Steve joins about a half hour later, dresses and hair damp. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything will do." He's finally uploading the video of Steve with the little girl from the waffle house.

Almost immediately the video is getting masses of hits and shares. Loki had a feeling that would happen. There are also lots of comments about ovaries exploding. He chuckles at that.

Steve looks over his shoulder and smiles. "I still want one. With green eyes and curly black hair." He rubs Loki's neck.

"And another with green eyes and blond hair." Loki turns his head, pulling Steve down by his shirt for a kiss.

Steve kisses him tenderly. "Maybe a couple with blue eyes."

"Maybe. Certainly one at the very least." He takes Steve's hand. "She will be the one whose finger I'll be wrapped around completely."

"You will always be the one whose finger I'm wrapped around." He kisses Loki's head.

The former god laughs. "Something tells me I will be usurped as soon as your first child arrives." He pulls Steve in again. "And I'm perfectly fine with that." Their lips meet again. "Now you said something about breakfast?"

Steve nods slowly, keeping his lips close. "What does my baby want? Name it, it's yours."

Loki shrugs. "I honestly don't care as long as tea is in there somewhere."

"On it." He starts with the tea, handing it to Loki as soon as it starts steeping. Then he starts on making omelets. Loki gets the first, and he makes two more for himself before joining at the table with his coffee. "I'm still curious on feedback for Bucky. Anything?"

"There are some interesting conspiracies out there. There is so little information on what happened that speculation is running rampant." Loki tells him some of them. Bucky was working for the US Government all along. Bucky is actually a clone. He ran Hydra. He's a vampire. Steve and Bucky are still lovers, and the hotel room was a ruse.

"Hmmn, we might need to have more 'ruses'." Steve teases.

"I could officially move in with you."

"I like that idea." Steve grins. "But how do we go about doing that without revealing where we live?"

"I tweet it." He makes it sounds like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe some pictures of moving boxes?" Steve is getting a bit excited, even if it is just fake.

"Not that I have many things, but yes." Loki brings the tea to his lips. "Does this mean you're asking me?" He drinks.

Steve nods. "You know I can't live without you."

"I'll need to think about it." Loki teases. "I accept."

Steve leans over for another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you." He puts his tea down. "May I tweet it now?" He seems just as excited as Steve.

"Yes, of course." Steve chuckles. "I want all the updates."

Loki's phone is out immediately. He pulls up the application and thinks. Finally he starts entering his tweet. 'Getting a new address. I've never shared a room before. Be patient with me, Captain. <3'

Steve kisses Loki's temple. "You're adorable."

He rereads it. "It's a little cryptic, but it'll make the reactions more interesting."

"Yes. Do you need me to pose for pictures with boxes or something? Stopping for lunch?" He starts cleaning their plates. "Maybe take a picture of the kitchen and make a comment about layering our lives?"

Loki's eyes shine with delight. "Now who is the adorable one?"

"...still you?" Steve grins.

"Hardly. And yes. I love the kitchen idea. We can put our favorite cups next to each other."

Steve smiles, just hint of blush. "This just proves we are made for each other."

Loki must kiss him and does. "Have I mentioned how much I love it when you blush?"

"Once or twice." He kisses Loki again. "And I have to say I'm glad there's one less thing to hide."

Moving into Steve's lap, Loki gives him a slow kiss. "You don't need to hide anything from me."

"I don't. But it's you I don't want to hide. I want to yell from every rooftop, 'I love Loki Frigguson, and I'm going to spend my life with him.'"

Loki kisses him again. He can't help it. His heart is to full, and the excess had to go somewhere. So it goes into the kiss. Steve does not mind in the least. His fingers curl into Loki's hair, holding them together.

After a while, Loki finally pulls away. "We should probably clean up."

"Or we could spend the rest of the morning making love and clean after lunch." Steve's hand is around Loki's throat, thumb skimming his Adam's apple.

He bites his lip. "You are a bad influence, Captain Rogers." He doesn't look particularly upset by it.

"I'm an excellent influence." Steve looks at Loki with lust darkened eyes. "I'm encouraging you to love others."

Loki licks his lips. "Well when you put it that way..." His fingers find skin between Steve's shirt and pants.

"Here?" He kisses along Loki's jawline.

Green eyes close. "Anywhere you like."

"Let's go back to bed, then. I want to take my time." Tugs on Loki's ear. "I want to love every inch."

Loki stands. He takes his phone in one hand and Steve's hand in the other. He starts walking slowly towards their bedroom.

Once they reach it, Steve has Loki stand still as he undresses him gently. The phone is placed on the bedside table before his shirt is unbuttoned and lowered over his shoulders. Tender kisses are placed to neck and collarbone while Steve's hands slide along with the cloth. He takes both of Loki's hands as it falls away.

"No one sees me like you do." He feels truly naked in front of Steve. It has nothing to do with lack of clothes. It's the way Steve sees into his soul and still sees something beautiful.

"Well, they can't have you, anyway." He wraps both their arms around Loki, pressing his face into Loki's neck. "You know, these past few days have really made me realize something important."

"And what might that be?" Loki strokes his arms.

"Although I will always love Peggy and I will always love Bucky, it will never be what I have with you. We share a passion. A connection, like our souls were woven together. You are the half I was separated from." A tear escapes, trickling against Loki's neck.

Loki's arms wrap around the strong body. "My love. My universe. My strength. I love you beyond measure, beyond logic, beyond sanity." He kisses Steve's skin at every pause. "You are in my very being."

"I was so scared." Steve quietly admits. "I was afraid they'd take your mind and I'd have to fight you, like at Stuttgart. I don't think I could do it."

"You could." Loki holds him tighter. "I know you'd fight to bring me back. Just as I would fight for you."

"I wouldn't fight _you_ though." He thinks about Bucky on the helicarrier. "I'd hold you, even if it cost my life. I'd bring you home." He kisses Loki then, fiercely, passionately, needy.

"Silly man." Loki's thought is broken by another kiss. "That _is_ fighting for me." He succumbs to his lover's kisses.

"Thank you. For being so. Strong. For staying safe." Steve takes a step back, looking Loki over and stroking his arms. Loki nods, mouth open and want in his eyes.

Steve moves down to his knees before Loki, hands sliding over his stomach and then slipping under his a shirt to push it up. Steve's mouth begins a thorough exploration of the muscles of Loki's abdomen. Long fingers rake through the blond hair in front of Loki. His desire is pushing against the front of his pants.

Steve unhitches them, pushing them down. But he ignores the cock except for a single kiss as he takes the time to explore Loki's thighs and calves with mouth and hands. Each muscle is lovingly traced by the tip of Steve's tongue and again by his fingers.

"I need to sit." Loki's legs are in danger of giving out.

Steve leads Loki to the bed, stripping the last of his clothing off as he pushes him back against the pillows. "You're beautiful. You're radiant like an angel. All I want is to touch you." He gives Loki a soft kiss and pulls away to remove his own clothing.

"I'm as far from an angel as one can get." His eyes can't leave the vision of beauty in front of him.

"I'm talking the old testament, fierce, strong, warrior, destroying cities, too beautiful to see and live variety." Steve winks as he picks up a bottle of lube and sits on the bed next to his lover.

Loki laughs. "In that case, that is definitely me. And also you, my angel lover."

"That so?" He leans low over Loki as he fills his hand with lubricant and begins to stroke Loki's cock.

"Mmm. Such talented hands." Loki is conflicted. His eyes want to close, but he longs to watch his lover. "Will I be getting other talented parts of you anatomy?"

Steve smiles and raises his eyebrows. "Maybe." He licks his lips as he reaches back with his free hand to start fingering his own asshole.

"Fuck you're beautiful." He reaches back behind him, grabbing onto the headboard.

Steve looks at Loki through his lashes. "It's because I'm yours." He moves, straddling Loki's belly as he leans forward, pushing his fingers deeper inside himself with a low moan.

Loki can barely breathe. His senses are being overwhelmed. His emotions, too. "Steve." It's a sigh, a prayer, a need so deep it consumes him.

"Lo'." Steve backs slowly onto Loki's cock, groaning with every inch that penetrates him.

Taking Steve's hands, Loki squeezes them as he looks into the blue eyes. His ears drink in the sounds his lover makes. His heart beats so loud it seems to fill the room.

Every breath is Loki's name, every move a reaffirmation. Steve leans in, his forehead to Loki's. "I love you."

"I love you." 

Although deep, Steve keeps the movements small so never more than an inch of Loki leaves his body.

Loki lifts himself enough to kiss his lover, his lips, his jaw, his neck. "Take what you need, my love."

"I am. " Steve assures his love bringing their combined hands to his hip. "This isn't about coming."

"It's about _be_ coming?"

"Exactly." Steve moans softly, squeezing Loki's hand.

Loki lies back and watches his love. His breathing is heavy and punctuated with moans. Even so, periodically he sniffs the air to smell the sweat and soap that fills the air. Steve rolls his hips, driving down even deeper. It's like he won't be content until his body is completely filled. A moan shudders through Loki's chest and throat. "Steve. My starlight."

"Loki. Lo'-oh!" He pushes down, staying in place for a minute just marveling at his fullness. He never wants it to end.

Loki squeezes Steve's hands. He's close, can taste it, but doesn't want to come, not yet, not when this feels so good.

Steve leans in for another kiss, thorough and slow. He gets an electric little thrill as his cock rubs between them. "Loki." He whispers against those soft lips. "Pin me down, finish us."

In a flash, Loki rolls them until he's on top. His eyes, smoldering green rings around blown pupils, bore into Steve's. He moves with serpentine fluidity as he picks up speed. Soon he's driving himself and Steve to completion. Steve is loud, expressing his love in half finished syllables as Loki takes him over. He squeezes his love's shoulders tightly as warm come spatters between them. A few more thrusts and Loki fills his lover. He kisses Steve passionately then collapses onto his chest.

Steve groans, feeling very satisfied. "Now. Now I'm whole."

Loki kisses the base of his throat. "Good." He kisses his Adam's apple. "Excellent." He runs his teeth over his chin. 

"Mmn. You eating me, now?" Steve yawns.

"You're delicious." He nibbles on Steve's ear.

"You're welcome."

Loki laughs. "Thank you."

Steve wraps his legs around Loki's. "Never moving again."

"I have a feeling your stomach will be complaining soon."

"Nope. Just me and my Loki." Its half sung. "We're staying here forever."

"Forever is a long time." He shifts to lie against Steve's side. He has a vision of them being found there as skeletons, still in each other's arms. It makes him chuckle.

"Hmmn." He tilts his head to Loki. "What's so funny?"

"Tony knocking down our door only to discover us here as skeletons just as we are." Now that he says it, it seems a bit morbid. But he still finds it funny.

Steve chuckles. "That's sweet, if a little disturbing."

Loki uses the tip of his finger to make patterns over Steve's skin. "I enjoy disturbing. I enjoy you more."

"Thanks, gorgeous. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Steve smiles.

"I feel the same about you."

"Good." Steve stretches. "We should take a bath. Get unsticky."

"What happened to staying here forever?" Loki teases.

"Simply modifying my definition of 'here'."

"Is that allowed?"Loki traces Steve's collarbone with his finger.

"I'd like to modify it to 'within arms reach of Loki' so we can still do things like dance." He smiles gently.

Loki considers it for a moment. "I'll allow it."

"Will you allow this?" He curls his arm around Loki and pulls him into a kiss.

Green eyes look up as though thinking about it. "Hmm. Not sure. You may have to do that again."

Steve nuzzles closer, kissing Loki slowly.

"Mmm. Yes. I do believe I'll allow it." Loki returns the kiss before getting up.

Steve playfully holds out his hand. "Don't leave me!"

"Never." Loki takes the offered hand and pulls.

Steve rises easily, more from his own strength than Loki's. "Oh, thank goodness." He gives a cheeky little grin.

Loki just laughs and pulls him towards the bathroom. He chooses ginger for the bath and folks up the tub with warm water.

"Mmn. Spicy and sweet. And you'll smell like this all day." Steve purrs as he hugs Loki from behind and nibbles on his neck.

"Silly man." He leans into Steve's hug and exposes more of his neck. "You're getting my back sticky. We're going to have to peel ourselves apart."

"Oh, I'm just sharing the love."

"Is that what you're doing." He's happy to stay there until the tub is full. Then he pulls away to shut of the water and get in. "Join me?"

"You calling me dirty?" Steve teases before climbing in to nestle against his partner.

"Only your mind, starlight."

Steve chuckles. "So you're not going to wash my cock?"

"And here I was thinking you were an expert at stroking your own cock."

"Funny." He shoulders against Loki's chest. "We can test that by kicking you out of bed for a week."

"You wouldn't be able to stand it." Loki is very confident as he says it, tugging a bit on the blond hair as he does.

Steve makes a face. "Stop deflating my threats."

Loki laughs. "Why? You do it to me all the time."

"How am I supposed to keep you in line?" He turns his head to kiss Loki.

"I respond better to carrots than sticks."

"I like your carrot." Steve jokes and rubs Loki's thigh. "So big, and thick."

"Yep." Loki kisses his cheek. "Definitely a dirty mind."

Steve chuckles. "It's all you. You made me this way."

"What a horrible influence I am." His hands stroke Steve's torso.

"Corrupted poor innocent Steve Rogers. Stole my virginity and everything."

"I am such a villain." Loki bites playfully at Steve's ear. "However will you deal with me?"

"Severely, I assure you." Steve chuckles.

"I should probably stop then."

"Can you?" Steve teases. "Do you have that power?"

"Probably not."

"Then please, continue." He snuggles closer, allowing Loki full access.

"If you insist." Loki gently touches Steve's skin, stroking away the semen that was there.

Steve purrs contently. "Thank you."

"For corrupting you? My pleasure."

"For touching me, fulfilling me." He puts his hand over Loki's. "My love."

Loki silently accepts the thanks my nuzzling Steve's neck. Steve's eyes shut as he relaxes and lets out a long sigh. It is a sound Loki adores. And though he knows he should probably be working, this is far to relaxing to leave. Besides, he considers keeping Steve happy part of it.

A single eye opens again. "How long til Tony calls and disturbs us?"

"Depends on whether Bruce is with him or not."

"Worth the risk." He stretches his legs out, one at a time, above the water.

"You could use a pedicure." Loki wonders if they should go on the weekend.

"Could I?" Steve sounds amused. "Never had one, myself. Used to watch the USO girls do them for each other."

"There's no law against it." He does offer to change Steve into a woman if that would make him more comfortable.

Steve shrugs. "I don't need it, but it could be relaxing if you want to go."

"Well I just had them done a few days ago."

"Next time you go. I'll come." He promises.

Loki pouts. "No. Odds are you'll be at some sort of sports game."

"Then come to the game." Its said like its obvious. "And we'll plan pedicures before or after."

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with Bucky." He tries really hard not to spit out the name.

"Baby." Steve's voice is soft and he takes Loki's hand comfortingly.

"It's fine."

"How's Sofia?" He tries for a different approach. "Does she do that sort of thing?"

Loki is suspicious now. "What sort of thing?"

"...pedicures? We could maybe go with her and her husband." Which is how Steve meant from the start.

"I can ask when I see her tonight." A flutter of butterflies passes through his stomach.

"Or we could do a movie together. Anything. You don't always need to be stuck with my lousy friends." He turns to kiss Loki's cheek.

He smiles. "Yes well between your recovery and spending the weekends in New York, it's difficult to get together with any potential DC friends." It's a gentle reminder not an accusation.

"But weekends in new York is temporary." He reminds Loki. "and there's nothing to say you couldn't spend an afternoon here if you wanted to see them."

"I know, love." He doesn't want to intrude on them.

Steve nods slowly. "I just want you to know it's okay. I want you to have your friends."

"I know, love." The words are more testy this time. 

"Sorry." He drops it.

Loki closes his eyes as the guilt come. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I know it's not easy." He lifts a hand to Loki's hair. "But I'm here for you. Always."

"I'm counting on that." He finds himself tearing up. "It's difficult for me to make friends. Liar that I am, I have a difficult time trusting people."

"Hey." Steve turns around completely, wiping at Loki's cheeks. "It's okay. You don't have to trust everyone you meet. It takes time, they have to earn it."

He nods. "I know it's important to you."

"No where near as important as your happiness, darling."

Bruce must be with Tony, because the billionaire doesn't call while they're in the tub. He doesn't call when they're again dressed and working side-by-side, Steve answering fan mail while Loki subtly confirms that he is moving in with Steve. There is the picture of their favorite mugs, some boxes with his stuff (magically created of course), and a hint of a key.

Steve can't help grinning over Loki's shoulder to see what he's done. "It's like the real thing."

"That's because I'm that good." Loki turns and takes a kiss. "I should warn you, the reaction to this is mixed and passionate. You aren't the only one who thinks I'm corrupting you."

Steve nods. "I'd expected as much. I don't really care."

"Nor do I." Loki takes a kiss. "You are far too delicious to give up."

"Yes I am." Steve teases. "Would you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is." He waits to hear it with a smile.

Steve shifts closer. "Go find some fan fiction of us, so we can try what they've written."

Loki laughs, his voice sparkling with surprise and delight. "Oh my horny love, as you wish." He does a search. "Hmm. It seems a few people think I go into heat."

"Like a cat or something?" Steve chuckles.

"Or something." He keeps looking. "Here's one where we're in college."

"What are we studying?"

Loki is delighted to find it lasted at the top. "You are siding Fine Arts and French. I am studying History and Anthropology."

Steve kisses Loki's ear. "No, love, you're supposed to say we study each other."

He laughs. "Let's look some more."

"Find something really dirty, something we've never done." Steve shakes his head at a few much too tame titles.

Loki sees one that's a threesome with Tony. "We're not trying that." He keeps looking.

"...with Thor?" Steve goes bright red. "But... He's your brother!"

"Not by blood," Loki points out. "Oh, here's one with us and Bucky. You didn't write it did you?" he teases.

"I should write one." Steve teases back.

Loki keeps scrolling. "They really do like me in heat, don't they? Here's something. Fisting." His brow furrows, not knowing what it is. He opens the story.

Steve's mouth opens to a perfect circle of shock/curiosity/amazement when they get to the act itself. "I... I had no idea that was possible."

Raising his hand to look at it, Loki moves it into different positions trying to determine how it would work. "Perhaps we aren't ready for that."

"You could always go onto one of those free porn sites and watch how it's done." He pauses, looking embarrassed. "I found them for Buck, okay?"

A dark eyebrow rises. He pushes the computer towards Steve. "Have at it, Captain."

Steve pulls redtube up, and enters 'fisting' into the search bar. There are several thousand hits. He clicks the first video. It's a woman being fisted, but he figures the principal is the same.

Loki's head tilts as he watches. The woman certainly does seem to be enjoying it. She's making all kinds of noises. "The skipped over the preparation on that one. Is there another?"

Steve clicks the next in the list, another woman but that seems to be the preference.

Green eyes study it for a moment. "I suppose it's all about stretching out the muscle enough to get the knuckles through."

As they keep watching, Steve makes an alarmed sound. "His whole arm? How is that enjoyable?"

Loki grimaces. "Do you still want to try this?"

"It could feel good?" He sounds really uncertain.

The mischievous smile appears. "They way I'm going to do it, it will."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Your prostate is going to have you screaming until you're hoarse." Loki clicks back and searches for oral sex.

Steve laughs and watches Loki search. "Now what?"

"Just thought you might want some visual stimulation." He clicks on one with two women. "Would you ever consider making a sex tape?"

"No? Why would I?" Steve furrows his brow.

"Only curious. I love your orgasm face. And I thought watching ourselves fuck might be stimulating." He shrugs. "But the potential for leak is probably too great to chance it."

"What if..." Steve strokes Loki's cheek and neck. "Is there some way to do it magically? An illusion?"

Loki nods. He searches the browser for sex toys. There are lots of dildos, vibrators, and anal plugs. "Anything catch your fancy?"

"We have dildos. A vibrator could be fun. Or... What's that?" He points at some anal beads and then a cock ring. "Why would you wear a ring there for?"

"To hold off orgasm." He clicks on the anal beads. "These could be interesting."

"Just get one of everything, we can experiment." Steve winks.

"Ooh. Here's a cock ring with a vibrating bit." He adds it to his cart. An anal plug, anal beads, and a vibrator go in, too. "Oh my." Loki laughs. He points to a butt plug that has a tail attached. "Yes?"

Steve snorts. "Only if you find matching ears."

"For you, starlight, I'll make some."

"See if they have any interesting lube or lotions. Ooh, or condoms. We should try those ones that are textured." Steve starts pointing at categories of the shop.

"Edible underwear?" Loki goes where Steve tells him, adding more items to the cart. "These people are going to think you're insatiable." He winks at Steve.

"You mean I'm not?" Steve grins. Then he freezes. "See if there's any Avengers themed stuff."

"Oh, I hope there is." He searches. 

Steve laughs loudly when he sees the range of dildos. "Dear God. I want them all."

"One. Of. Each." Loki adds two of each. "We're giving these as gifts to their namesakes. Bucky and Carol get the Captain America one."

Steve laughs. "Sounds like a plan."

"Anything else?"

"What about, like, um. One of those gags that keep your mouth open?" He'd seen it once, it intrigued him.

Loki searches for open-mouth gags. He's surprised by the variety. There's an O, a double O, a spider, and a butterfly. "Any preference?"

"I honestly don't know the difference." Steve looks between them. "Which one will your cock fit through?"

"Don't worry, love. I'll widen it if needed." He chooses the spider one and adds it to the cart. "Next?"

"Hand cuffs or something? I mean, we've just been using ties. Or. I don't know, do they have other things for like... Like the crop? Or, I don't know. Um. I wouldn't mind trying a little more pain." Steve's starting to blush.

"A whip perhaps?" He searches and finds some nice ones.

"This maybe?" Steve points at a leather one with three braided strands.

"Definitely." He adds it. "Would you like a paddle? You can play teacher to my bad student."

"Only if you promise to tie me to a chair and have your way with me sometime."

"Deal." A paddle gets added. "There goes my paycheck," Loki jokes as he starts the check-out process.

Steve kisses Loki's shoulder. "Put it on my card. Call it a birthday present."

"No. Whether you like it or not, you have a reputation to think of."

"Who would ever know? I'm not the only Steve Rogers in the world."

"I'm already using my account. It's just easier." He finishes the check-out process before Steve can say any more. "Done."

Steve shakes his head and wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders. "New toys. I'm excited. More excuses to touch you."

Loki's hands hold onto them. "You never need an excuse to touch me."

"I want every excuse. So I'll never stop." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"Are we still trying the fisting?"

"Maybe after your meeting, tonight?" He raises a hand to Loki's cheek. "Give you something to look forward to."

Loki nods, the green eyes losing some of their luster, not that Steve can see from that angle. 

"Or instead." Steve teases. "You've had a rough time, they'd forgive you if you'd rather wallow in our bed. With me."

"I need to go," he replies. He tries to soften it. "As much as I love wallowing with you, I want to see Sofia."

Steve nods, tilting Loki's head to meet his eyes. "Then you go. And take my heart with you."

Loki kisses him. "I shall."

"Should we make pizza for dinner, first?"

"You make pizza; I'll make a salad."

"Deal." One more kiss and Steve slowly pulls away to start.

Loki checks his email one last time, answering a few items. Then he calls Mr. Murdock to apologize and assure him they won't be speaking any more about Bucky's legal situation. "I should tell you that I will be he one handling Sergeant Barnes' publicity. But I promise to run everything by you from now on until this is settled." His hand presses against Steve's back.

Steve smiles back at Loki while he measures out his ingredients for dough. "Tell him it's my fault and I'm sorry."

"Did you hear that?" Loki nods. "It was actually the damn Daily Bugle. We felt we needed to get ahead of the speculation." He pauses a moment. "Yes. Exactly. I will let him know. Thank you, and have a good evening." He ends the call. "Stark Publishing sent over the contract for your books today. He's looking over it and wants to discuss it with you."

"I'll email him later. I have to be in new York Friday, anyway." He mixes the dough and rolls it out into two round pans before going looking for tomato sauce.

Loki starts on the salad.

Sauce, toppings and cheese are all added and the pizzas go in the oven. Steve starts cleaning his prep mess.

Loki is only starting his. He has the romaine lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots out. Two of those get peeled. Everything gets cut. Then he mixes it with a balsamic vinaigrette.

Steve looks for a good wine as the pizza bakes. "Chardonnay?"

"Actually, I think I'll keep a clear head tonight. But you drink." He doesn't have the tolerance for alcohol he used to.

"Water? Juice?" Steve pokes around the fridge. He decides to grab himself a beer instead.

Loki chooses water and sets the table.

The timer goes and Steve takes out the pizzas, and slices them, then puts them on the table too.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Loki asks as he takes a slice.

"Checking on Tony." Steve shakes his head.

"Oh. Sounds...interesting."

"I'm worried." Steve laughs nervously. "You know Tony. And he's playing with that staff."

Loki looks down at his plate. "Yes. You should check on him."

"It'll be gone soon." Steve reminds him gently.

He nods. "I'll just feel better when it's gone, even if it's Odin who has it."

Steve takes his hand and kisses it. "I'll keep you safe."

"You always do."

Steve kisses his fingers again.

"As much as I love you, I need my hand back." He looks meaningfully at the pizza.

"Sorry." Steve releases him and they return to their food.

"I forgive you." Loki smiles at him and takes another slice.

"Did I do okay?" Steve asks around a mouthful. "Salad's perfect."

He has to swallow before he can answer. "Yes. More than okay."

"Good." Steve grins.

"Keep feeding me like this, and I'll do whatever kinky sex act you want." He wiggles his eyebrows. "True I'd do it even if you didn't feed me, but it helps."

Steve laughs. "I love you, too, angel."

Loki's heart fills and lightens at the same time. He loves Steve's laugh. 

Steve keeps smiling warmly. "You'll say hi to Sam for me, right? And I'll make you a special dessert for when you get back."

"Can't wait."

Steve finishes his slice and starts tidying. Loki helps him. After a final pee, he kisses Steve's cheek and goes to the meeting.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Sam greets people at the door, Sofia's already in her normal seat drinking from a bottle of water.

"Steve says hello," Loki tells the new Avenger.

"Glad to gear he hasn't forgotten me. You two left town pretty fast." He offers his hand for Loki.

The former god takes it. "My fault I'm afraid."

Sam shrugs at that, grin ever present. "But you're okay?"

"Yes. I think so." The smile falters a bit. "I'm going to sit down now." He walks in and sits next to Sofia. "Hello, stranger."

She smiles and caps her water. "I saw your twitter. Pretty big news."

"Yes." He can't help but smile. "I just hope he doesn't get sick of me."

"You're joking, right? The only reflection on those baby blues is you." She lightly pats his knee.

He nods. "He saved me. Literally." Before he can say more, the meeting starts.

The first half is Sam explaining how to use a technique called mindfulness to help control the flow of thoughts, especially during panic attacks or other distressing times.

Loki listens closely, mentally taking notes for those times when his mind runs wild.

Sofia is actually writing in a notebook, adding thoughts and tips.

Sam wraps up the lesson and opens the floor for sharing.

Loki waits for a couple of people to go before he raises his hand. He takes deep breaths to calm his heart.

Sam opens his hand. "Loki, we haven't heard much from you yet. I'm glad you're ready."

He has a hard time starting. "I was kidnapped last weekend," he says bluntly. "Hydra. We thought they were after Bucky Barnes, but they were after me. It...They had an object that..." He takes a breath. "Do you know that voice in your head that tells you all of your fears and insecurities? Take that, magnify it a hundredfold, then add on those things you think will silence them or make up for them. For me it's the throne of Asgard. Taking it. Being a better king than the man that raised me, a better king than the monster whose seed gave me life." He doubts any of them understand. "I woke up to darkness and to those thoughts. It was similar to what I endured before. I fought it. I tried to fight it." He feels the tears forming. He feels one fall then another. "It was happening again. I was alone, and it was happening again."

Sofia reaches for his hand.

Sam frowns. "It's hard when something happens that brings you back. Does anyone have suggestions on how to cope?"

The room is silent for a while. Someone finally speaks. "Well, I mean I've never been actually back in the situation after coming back, but well I um I've learned to reach out to my wife. It's hard. My first instinct is to keep it from her, protect her from it. But my instinct was wrong. Sharing my fears with her makes it lighter and has brought us closer together."

"Well, it's like anything that can trigger an attack, right? You could use that mindfulness."

"It could help, though its not a solution." Sam agrees.

"How...How did you escape?" someone asks.

"I didn't," Loki replies. "I was rescued. The Avengers."

Sam nods. "Loki was the highest priority, but the Avengers actually saved a couple dozen on that mission. We also neutralized a notable threat. And, with the help of Interpol, interred a number of war criminals."

Loki nods. "Oddly enough, needing to be rescued was almost as bad. There was a time I could have wiped out the entire base myself. But I couldn't even leave." He looks up. "Talk about feeling neutered." 

"Of course, not all of us are magical former gods, but that doesn't mean we're not equal on some level." Sam's warm smile lights the room. "We've all known fear, helplessness, despair. But we've also known love, joy, hope, belonging."

"I know what he means, though, about feeling neutered," another man says. "Before I left for Iraq, I used to comfort my boy during bad thunderstorms. Now he's comforting me."

Sam nods. "But think of the strength it takes to admit fear, to allow someone to comfort you, to be vulnerable. That's not easy."

There are lots of head nods at that.

"Sometimes I think it's scarier than the war was." One voice points out.

"I was taught that being brave meant not being scared. It was only after I joined the Navy that I learned the opposite was true." The man looks at his hands. "So yeah, admitting fear and going forward in spite of it is very brave."

"Scariest thing in the world, letting someone know how you feel. Took me forever to admit my anxiety to my wife. But then she helped me to a doctor and these classes and things started improving."

Loki wipes away the tears that keep falling. "If not for my boyfriend, I wouldn't be at these meetings either. And I certainly wouldn't have made it through my captivity."

Sofia can't help it, she has to hug him. He gives her a squeeze.

There's a few more stories about family and love leading to fuller lives before Sam calls the meeting to an end, inviting them all for sweets and coffee and social before they leave.

Loki holds Sofia's hand, keeping her seated beside him until most everyone gets up. "Thank you," he tells her. "Having you here is a comfort. Truly."

She puts her second hand over his. "I'm glad. I'm glad we met and that you're my friend."

"We are friends, yes?" He looks young, hopeful, almost scared.

"I'd like to think so." She smiles.

He nods and smiles. "We should get together outside of this. All of us. Steve suggested bowling or movies or something."

"That would be great." Sofia agrees. "You have my number. Call any time. For any reason."

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek. "I should go. Steve promised me dessert."

"Dessert or _dessert_?" She teases.

"Is it bad that I'm hoping for both?"

"Never." She gives him one last hug. "You hold him tight. You deserve him."

"Thank you." He goes to say good-bye to Sam and to thank him before heading home.

Sam pulls him into a hug. "You did great, man!"

It takes a moment for Loki's arms to return the hug. "Thank you. Thank you, Sam."

"You take it easy, alright? Will I see you Friday?"

"No. I'd rather not be close to the staff if I can help it. Too tempting," he explains.

Sam nods. "Next Tuesday, then."

"Next Tuesday." Loki offers a final smile and heads out.

He walks into the hall and disappears, reappearing just inside the entryway. "Steve?"

"Kitchen." Steve replies. In the middle of the table is a huge banana split with five flavours of ice cream, chocolate and strawberry sauces, whipped cream, and cherries.

"By Yggdrasil you are the best fiancé ever." Loki walks pulls Steve into a kiss. "Mmm. I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Steve keeps him nice and close.

"I spoke at the meeting." He splays his hand over Steve's chest. "Sam says hi. He'll see you Friday. And Sofia said yes to getting together sometime."

"How was speaking?" He strokes Loki's cheek.

"It was...scary but fine. No one heckled me, so that was good."

Steve nods. "And how do you feel now?"

Loki looks into his eyes. "Loved."

"You are." He proves it with a tender kiss.

"We should eat the ice cream before it melts."

"Yes, yes we should." He produces a spoon, taking a scoop and holding it out.

Loki wraps his lips around it.

"Good?" Steve slowly pulls the spoon out and takes some for himself.

"Mmm. Very." He smiles. "Almost as good as you." He touches the tip of Steve's nose.

Steve winks. "You going to live up to your threat of eating all my ice cream? You may need the energy."

"Oh?" He blinks innocently. "But I wouldn't dream of eating all your ice cream."

"Not even if I fed you?" Steve slowly licks the spoon.

His eyes never leave that tongue. "Not unless you wanted me to."

"I made it for you." He holds up another spoon. "Eat as much as you like."

Loki does spoonful by spoonful. He gives Steve a kiss every so often and declares that the super soldier is far sweeter than the ice cream. Steve helps Loki finish, as it _is_ a lot of ice cream. Everything goes in the sink when it's done.

"Now, is it time for our other dessert?" Loki asks.

"Must be." Steve washes and dries his hands as he walks back over.

"And you still want my whole hand up your ass?"

Steve takes a deep breath. "I think it's worth a try?"

Loki takes his hand and slowly walks him to the bedroom. He almost trips on a cat along the way, but he recovers quickly. Steve takes Loki's arm, helping him. They close the kittens out of the bedroom and start to undress. They do it slowly, Loki wanting to savor his lover's body as it is revealed. He gets the lube and coats his entire hand.

"Hands and knees?" Steve asks as he watches Loki's glistening fingers.

"I think that would be best." He rubs Steve's back.

Steve eases into position, legs slightly spread, and breathing slow.

Loki starts slow, they way he would if he was preparing Steve for his cock. "Good?" he asks after three fingers have been in and stretching him for a bit.

"Perfect darling, you know I love this bit." Steve arches his back slightly.

"Let's see if you still like it." Loki adds his pinky, keeping his fingers tight. He only goes in as far as his second knuckle at first, turning his wrist before pulling them out again.

Steve takes a deep breath. It's tight, very full but good. "Maybe. Maybe a little more lube?"

Loki takes his hand out and adds more lube. The fingers go back in. Slowly he pushes in more each time. When he's gotten in to just above his third knuckle a few times, he adds his thumb. "Still good?"

"It's full, pulling but not painful." Steve lets his head drop forward. "Not really getting any more aroused, though."

"Do you want me to stop?" His free hand strokes Steve's back.

Steve considers. "Maybe it gets better? You did promise something with my prostate. Otherwise, I'll be nice and ready for you."

Loki adds more lube to the bit of his hand still exposed. He twists his hand and he adds steady pressure, pushing his hand slowly inside him. He extends his fingers out and slightly up, hoping to find his lover's prostate.

It just feels strange, at first, but soon those reaching fingers find their goal. "Oh, that's getting better. Stay there."

With one final push, only Loki's wrist is visible. "Tell me what's better. This?" His fingers are out, rubbing the deep into Steve's colon. "Or this?" He makes a fist, his knuckles pressing up harder.

"Ah." Steve kind of grunts with each one. "They both feel kind of awkward? I'm sorry, baby."

"How about if I do this?" Loki's free hand wraps around Steve's cock and starts to stroke it. The hand inside Steve's ass rotates slowly.

Steve shifts, trying to get into it. "It's better but it's still more awkward than anything."

Loki is almost glad. He pulls his hand out. "Well, let's hope I don't feel small by comparison. He lubes up his cock before pushing himself inside. It doesn't feel the same. It isn't nearly as tight as usual.

Steve sighs in relief. "God, that feels so much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Loki starts his thrusts slow as he continues to stroke Steve's cock. "Thank _you_. This is so much more satisfying for me."

Steve's breathing starts picking up, mixed with moans. "No, that can't have done anything for you." He rocks into Loki's fist and back onto his cock. It's incredible how much better this feels.

Loki begins to moan. "The toys. Will. Be. Better. Fuck."

"I want. I want to try the cock ring." Fingers dig into the bedsheets. "I want to see how many times you can fuck me before I come."

"I'm going to fuck you with my cock first. Then I'm going flip you over and ride you in my vagina." His heavy breaths are making it difficult to talk. "And if that isn't enough, I'll swallow you down."

"Oh God." Steve's legs are getting weak.

Loki continues to thrust. He moves faster as he starts nearing his own orgasm. Steve groans loudly, spine curving as he thrusts hard into Loki's hand, semen spilling across the bed. His anus contracts, giving Loki the extra stimulation he needs to come. "Starlight," he chokes out as he ejaculates into his lover.

Steve collapses onto the bed, sweaty and panting heavily. "Oh God."

Loki kisses his shoulder. "At least it ended well." He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Steve takes a moment to recover. His ass is beginning to sting now. The former god returns, his bladder empty and his hand washed thoroughly. He lies next to Steve and wraps an arm around him.

"It still feels a bit like you're inside me." Steve curls against him.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Not great."

"I'm sorry, love." Loki puts a hand on Steve's ass and tries to heal it as best he can.

"It's fine, darling. I asked to try it and you were sweet enough to indulge me. I'm sure it'll be better by morning." He turns and pulls Loki tight against his body. "I love you."

"And I love you." Loki closes his eyes and presses himself against Steve. "You're my rock and my hope." He takes a breath. "How was Tony?"

Steve's fingers play with Loki's hair as he holds him close. "He seemed very excited but wouldn't say why exactly. I think he probably discovered something about how the staff works. He did say that it was science and not magic."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it's showing him what he wants to see." The stone is tricky that way, he knows.

"It can't get out of his hands soon enough. Tony is too curious for his own good." Steve's grip tightens.

Loki smiles a little. "Well if it does effect him, you have a perfect excuse for hitting him on the head."

Steve laughs. "Think I might anyway, just to be safe."

"An excellent idea." He kisses Steve's throat. "Still delicious."

Steve slides his hand down Loki's back. "Thank you. And can I just say? I'm so proud of you. I always am but I don't say it enough. You've done so much to take better care of yourself and lead the life you want."

Loki is quiet for a long time before he whispers. "Thank you." He misses his mother tremendously in this moment. He knows she would have loved Steve.

Steve tugs him closer still. "You amaze me every day. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'll slip up, you know. I'm going to slip up." Loki needs to warn him.

"You think that's going to change how I feel? You're not perfect. I mean, I've fucked up, too. Recently. You still love me."

"I know you'll love me. But you'll be disappointed in me." Loki gets very still, but his breath still warms Steve's skin.

Steve kisses his head. "We'll work through it and it'll bring us closer."

"Okay." Loki is already dreading being away from Steve Friday night. He tries to tell himself it'll be good. But he knows he probably won't be able to sleep that night.

"Because I need you, darling. I'll fight to keep you." He takes Loki's hand and twines their fingers. "I'll fight and I'll win."

"I believe you."

Steve smiles. "Now rest, love. You have work to do in the morning."

Loki nods and allows sleep to overtake him. His dreams are strange, a mixture of Asgard and the Avengers and the destruction left in the wake of the staff.

Steve holds him close, his ward against dreams of his past life. Tonight he dreams of a future.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Carol spend some time together, as do Bruce and Natasha. Steve gets his book deal signed. The party to celebrate the apprehension of Loki's staff begins.

Bucky quickly learnes that Carol was not kidding about Chewie's jealousy. But a few scratches are not going to make him leave the amazing woman he just found. But it gets to the point that, while Carol is in the bathroom, Bucky decides to lay out the law. "This is how it's gonna be, Chewie. I don't care how you act, I'm not going anywhere. See this? It's a metal arm. Means you can do your worse, and it won't hurt. Also, super soldier." He points at himself. "So do your worse. I ain't leavin'."

"Are you threatening my baby girl?" Carol grins as she steps out, arms stretched above her head, lifting her shirt and showing a peek of belly.

"Not threatening. If I was threatening her, I'd tell her I was going to suck her up with the vacuum cleaner. But I'm not." He raises an eyebrow at Chewie almost as if to say that he could do that.

The cat raises her hackles then runs to Carol who picks her up. "He won't do that, Chewie. But you need to be nicer. We're keeping him."

Bucky smiles as though he's won. "So are we packing today or taking furniture to wherever it's going?"

"I listed the kitchen table and chairs, couch, and bedframe all on an ad site. Guys coming for the couch and TV today. A couple for the table tomorrow. I figure I'll keep the mattress until the last day and then throw it curbside." She puts Chewie back down and walks over to the pile of mail she left on the counter earlier. As she does, Bucky wraps an arm around her waist to pull her into a kiss.

Bucky swears that Chewie is growling at him. He's never heard a cat growl. It just makes him kiss Carol more passionately.

Carol pulls a way with a grin. "Let's go play dress up."

"O-Kay." If Bucky sounds apprehensive, it's because he is. But he trusts her. So he takes her hand and let's her lead the way.

"Well, I'm only taking what fits in the end, so we're going to have to get rid of some of this." She gestures to the disaster that is her closet. At some point, she'd tried to organize, judging by the boxes along the top, but it must have been long ago. "I haven't really thrown anything out since I moved in." She admits with a touch of embarrassment.

Bucky grins then lies down on the bed. His hands are behind his head. "Fashion show. My own private one. I like it."

"Well, yeah. Some things will be obvious keeps or tosses, but you'll have to help me decide on others." She fetches two large boxes, writing 'clothing' on one and 'donation' on the other. Then she puts her hands on her hips. "Oh hell, where do I start?"

He gets up. "How about I hold stuff up, and you decide." He starts at the top, figuring that's safest. He doesn't want to be buried in a pile of clothes because he decided to take from the center first. One by one, he holds up the article of clothing against his body approximately where it would normally go.

A few of the things she has to giggle at, but it is a good start. They get quite a bit put away before the first try on. It's a lacy pink dress, which is much shorter than Carol remembers when she gets it on. "Oh. No, this won't do at all."

"You sure?" Bucky is smiling. "Maybe for private parties only?"

She turns. "You can see like half my ass. And it's really not comfortable. We'll find something nicer I can keep for you."

"Fine. Give it away."

She kisses his cheek and they continue. A few more dresses are tried on and discarded. But when something with red stripes is seen at the top of a box, Carol quickly snatches it away. "Give me a sec." She sounds like she's trying to repress giggles as she grabs a few red things from drawers and disappears into the bathroom - the first time she's used it to change.

He's intrigued. He knows she wouldn't do this unless it were going to be good. Whether that means sexy or silly, he isn't sure yet.

She starts whistling 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' as she reappears wearing red knee highs, hat, and thong with an open Red Sox jersey only just covering her breasts. "Heard you liked baseball."

He whistles long and low. "Do I ever." He walks up to her, not quite sure whether to believe his eyes. "I think I just became a Red Sox fan."

She chuckles. "You sure you wouldn't rather play against me? See which team turns out... Dominant?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to that one."

She looks at him, bringing his hand to her breast under the shirt. "We've earned a break."

He kisses her hungrily before pulling back again. His shirt comes off in one fluid motion. Then his arms snakes around her waist before pulling her against him.

He's pushed toward the bed as she unbuckles his belt and his pants hit the floor as his ass meets the bed. She straddles his lap, unwilling to give up his mouth even for air. His hands stroke her thighs and ass, giving them a squeeze every time she moves in such a way that his cock takes notice.

"This is a treat for you. How do you want me?" She tugs on his lip with her teeth. "Hands and knees? On my back? Here on top of you? Pussy? Ass? Mouth? Tits? Fuck me until you're close then come on my belly? Condom and inside? Anything you want."

"So many choices." His thumb strokes her ass. "If you don't mind, Colonel, I'd like you on top, fucking me hard. So yeah. Condom."

"Permission granted, soldier." She teases. Then she wriggles against his hips as she slips off his underwear and massages his cock and balls with her hand. "Almost seems a pity to cage this beast, but pregnant is a really bad plan." She gently slips a condom on him and returns to rubbing her thonged lips against him.

"Holy fuck you're amazing."

"We haven't even started yet." She shifts so she can push the flimsy fabric of her underwear aside with her fingers before guiding him inside. Once he's fully in, that's when she gets started. She rocks her hips, slowly building up to a force that might break another man's hips. "Don't make me do all the work, Barnes." She warns.

"Yes, ma'am." He thrusts up against her, shallow at first then with more force.

"Perfect." She gasps, her hands against his chiseled belly to give her better leverage. Carol watches Bucky's face throughout and the openness, the innocence she sees there makes her love him all the more. She tries to tell him with her hips, the only way she can.

Bucky's mouth opens as his hips move faster. "Carol. Shit."

"You want me to. What?" She teases between breaths. "Oh fuck." Her fingers dig into his stomach and her thighs squeeze his hips as a trembling orgasm tears through her.

"Oh thank God." His body trembles as a choking moan rips from his throat.

Carol collapses against his chest, still shaking slightly. "It should be illegal for that to feel that good."

He agrees with a hum. His fingers glide up and down her back. She smiles and gets more comfortable. Her hand reaches down to slide the condom off of him but she freezes then sits up quickly. Then she starts cursing.

"What's wrong?"

"We ripped it. Guess we're a little too strong." She forces herself to remain calm as she shows him the remains of the rubber.

"Shit." He takes a breath as his mind races. "Isn't there a pill now? After something? After sex pill?"

"Doesn't work for me. Same reason I can't take birth control. Kree DNA messed me up." She takes a breath and leans against him. "Dr. Banner promised to introduce me to a genetics specialist he knows, to try and figure some of it out, but that's..." She shrugs. "We're not going to worry about this."

"Right okay. No worrying." Bucky sits up and strokes her cheek. "You know how I feel about you. So no matter what happens, I'm here. Okay?"

Carol smiles up at him. "I bet your science friends could think of a way to remove any potential child and freeze it until we are ready. I'm not worried." She pulls him down for a tender kiss.

"Right. I forgot I have science friends now." He gives her another kiss.

"I've never really wanted kids." Carol admits, her fingers combing through his hair. "But it wouldn't be so bad with you. But. God, why are we even getting like this? It's a one in a million chance. My period will come next week like it's supposed to and we'll laugh at ourselves for freaking out."

"Next week?"

"...yes. I can't speed it up." She bumps his nose with a knuckle.

"No. That's good. Or at least better." Bucky and Howard had to talk about this a lot, when girls were more likely in their cycle to become pregnant. He's pretty sure Howard came up with the first ovulation calendar.

"I'm not worried." She tells him again. "And maybe after working with genetic specialist, we won't have to worry about condoms anymore."

"I don't mind the condom." He kisses her again. "So how long of a break is this? You hungry?"

She nuzzles his cheek. "I could eat. But then back to work."

"Yes, ma'am." He gets up slowly and puts on his underwear and pants, his eyes never leaving her.

Sitting up, Carol fastens two buttons and decides it's good enough. "I think I've got some boxes of mac n cheese that I probably won't burn, if you want?"

"How is it that fake cheese is so delicious? It can't have any nutritional value but man."

"It contains real cheese! They've just processed it until it's no longer recognizable." Carol laughs as they pull it from the cupboard. "How many boxes? I can eat a half."

He suggests they make two. He grins. "At least with me around you won't have as much food to move."

"Not moving it. Leftovers are all going to the nearest soup kitchen." She starts a pot boiling. "I told you, bare minimum. I'm only taking what fits in my plane."

He nods. "Guess I should feel guilty about depriving the soup kitchens then."

"Nah, we'll do some volunteering in New York to make up for it." She pulls him into a kiss.

Chewie jumps on the counter to try to get between them. Bucky just holds his metal arm up to her to scratch and bite as she pleases.

"Chewie." Carol chides before looking into Bucky's eyes. "Think he first thing I'll volunteer to do is to cheer up a veteran."

He laughs. "Don't worry. We're slowly coming to an understanding. Aren't we, Chewie." He snatches her up despite her loud protests and puts her on the floor.

"Almost." She leans against his chest. "She'll like you as much as me, soon."

"God I hope not."

"What?" Carol laughs.

He blinks at her. "I'm not into beastiality."

She hits his chest and returns her attention to their lunch.

He kisses her cheek. "Couldn't help it. You opened the door. I had to walk in."

"Dangerous habit around me." She lightly elbows him to give herself room to finish the electric orange noodles.

"I'll try to remember that next time."

She nods. "You should. I control your sex life." She winks. "Find some bowls?"

He does. They eat then go back to her closet and the clothes that still wait to be sorted.

There's not much else overly exciting, other than some pale blue lingerie and a black bustier corset, both of which Carol insists on keeping but saving for later. When they finish, Carol tapes up the boxes (now plural) for charity.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Tony is running through the scenario again. They know the gem is essentially artificial intelligence, one that is far more advanced than even JARVIS. They're trying to incorporate it into one of the Peacekeepers, creating links between the gem and the machine's interface. "What are we missing?"

"I'm not sure the interface is advanced enough for this coding. It should probably be more organic." Bruce looks over the schematics again. Although his biochemical is good, though, he's still a physicist.

Natasha walks in. "Time's up, boys. I'm gonna need my boyfriend back now."

"Two more hours," Tony tells her.

Bruce looks up, both relieved and annoyed. "We're close to something, Tasha. Really close."

"And you'll still be close when my time is up," she notes.

Biting his lip, Bruce looks over at Tony. "I can't really help with the mechanics anyway."

Tony glares at them. "I think I liked you two better when you were alone and miserable." He sighs. "Fine. Go. But if I have a major breakthrough, your name is not going on it."

"You should go call Pepper." Bruce tries as he makes his way over to Natasha.

"It's like 13 hours difference. It's fine. You kids have fun."

Bruce nods. "That makes it 8 am."

"She's in Hong Kong, right?" Natasha waits for Tony to confirm. "I heard Justin Hammer was there. Does he still have the hots for Pepper?"

"What? No." Tony narrows his eyes at her. "No. JARVIS, call Pepper."

Bruce chuckles. "We'll leave you to that." He offers Natasha his arm and they head out. "How's Clint?"

"Better. Back to his usual self. He says he can feel the difference in the new tissue." They get into the elevator. "May I have a kiss now, Dr. Banner?"

"You're not just going to take it? Who are you and what have you done with Natasha?" He smiles at her, his fingers going under her chin as he grants that kiss.

She shrugs. "I'm trying something new." She takes another kiss. "You're right. I like the old me better." She stops the elevator and kisses him passionately. Then she pulls away and starts the elevator again.

Bruce blinks, a little shocked and a little overwhelmed. "I'm sorry for spending so much extra time in the lab."

"You should be. So how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Dinner and a night at the art gallery?" He grimaces slightly. It sounds more like a Steve date, but he really does enjoy the atmosphere.

She gives him a scrutinizing look. "Art gallery, huh? Make the dinner Russian, and you've got a deal."

"Do you know a good Russian restaurant?" He brings his phone out to look.

She names a few places and lets him choose whichever one is closest to the art museum he wants to go to.

Once he has a plan, he gives her a shy smile. "Can I grab a quick shower and a clean shirt before we go?"

"Please. I need to change anyway." She gives him a soft kiss then goes to her room to find the perfect black dress to wear.

They meet again, showered and changed, Bruce is wearing grey slacks and a dark purple dress shirt. He smiles at her and holds out his hands. She takes them and a soft kiss. She waits until they are at the restaurant and have ordered before she asks what he's working on with Tony.

"Oh, the staff seems to have some sort of built in AI that makes Jarvis look like a kindergarten drawing." He looks over the menu, not familiar with anything.

"What are its directives? And how does it take over our minds?"

"We don't know. We're still figuring out how it even works."

"Well be careful." Natasha takes the menu from him. "I already ordered for us." She calls the waiter over in Russian and hands him the menu in exchange for the vodka he brings. Raising her glass, she toasts. "To getting you out of the lab."

"To having a reason to want out." They touch glasses. "Sorry we had to postpone Russia again."

She shrugs. "Well get there eventually. And hey, a little Russia is now here."

He smiles at her. "You should teach me some Russian. So we can talk, if nothing else."

"Alright." She starts off with the basics. Hello. Goodbye. Thank you. A couple of bad words.

He does alright. He's traveled enough to have an ear for languages. He reaches for her hand. "There's an important one I need to learn."

Natasha looks up at him through her eyelashes. "And what would that be?"

"I love you." He presses her hand to his lips.

"I should warn you, it doesn't sound particularly pretty."

"I want it to sound like I mean it." He's rubbing her fingers, meeting her eyes, then he says it in Hindi. "Main tumse pyaar kartaa hoon."

She smiles. "Ya lyublyu tyebya. See? Not very pretty."

He's staring at her lips. "Sounds beautiful." He repeats it slowly.

Natasha says it again. So does Bruce, then he leans forward to kiss her.

"I was wrong. The words are beautiful." She smiles at him. "Guess I just needed to hear them from the right lips."

"Thanks for admitting that." He strokes her cheek. "Now explain to me what I'm about to eat."

First they are going to get a khachapuri, which she explains is a stuffed pastry made with mozzarella and feta cheese. Then for the entree she ordered Bruce the beef stroganoff, which she assures him is the best in New York. She's getting tabaka, a dish made of cornish hen. 

"I'll let you taste mine if you let me taste yours," she tells him with a playful smile.

Bruce smiles back. "It all sounds amazing. Why haven't we done Russian before?"

"I don't know. Guess I was hoping to take you to Russia first." Her fingers stroke his hand.

"As I recall, you wanted to spend most of the trip checking out old terrorist sites. Hardly romantic." He's watching her fingers and zones out a bit, thinking.

"Ah but the night time, Dr. Banner. Russian nights can be very romantic." She's interrupted by the arrival of the appetizer. But she doesn't let it deter her. She holds pastry up to his lips. "Try it."

He leans in and takes a slow bite with his eyes shut. "Mmn."

She can't help but smile at that. He isn't the first man she's seen do that, but he's the first to do that and make her feel like this. "Aren't you glad you decided to leave the lab?"

He chews and swallows delicately wiping his lips with a napkin. "I think I'd be just as glad even if we just stayed in and cuddled, as long as you were the reason."

"Sweet talker." She leans in and finishes the rest of the cheese-filled pastry.

"It's true. I mean. I love working with Tony, but my favourite is our shared silences. No one's ever said so much to me." He looks at her, his eyes holding a strange sadness but also love.

She nods. Taking his hand, she kisses his fingers. "Thank you for making our silences comfortable."

He shakes his head. "No, that's. That's all you."

She smiles at him and feeds him more pastry.

He thanks her quietly, enjoying what she's sharing. But his mind keeps drifting elsewhere as much as he wants to stay with her.

"Where are you?" Natasha finally asks.

"I don't know. Worried." He takes her hand again, squeezing. "I'm starting to wonder if it isn't time to disappear for a while again."

Her brow furrows ever so slightly. "Is it me?"

He shakes his head slowly. "It's been too loud, I've been anxious. There's too much going on." A beat passes and he looks at her. "We could go. India, Brazil, deepest Russia. It doesn't matter."

She nods. "Wherever you want. They've got new Avengers now. They don't need us."

"Really?" He has trouble believing she'd just go with him. He'd always thought her so loyal to Clint, to Steve.

"Really." She's completely sincere.

Bruce takes a deep breath. It's a little scary. "Okay. Let's see the staff off, and then we'll go. You and me. We'll find someplace nice and remote and settle in for a while. Play house."

"I've never played house before."

"I tried. It didn't. Her dad didn't exactly like me." He licks his lips and looks down. It's been some time since he'd thought of Betty and he doesn't know why it's coming now. "But that's not important."

Natasha shrugs. "I don't have a father to worry about. And the other two important men in my life like you. They may not like me disappearing, but they'll understand."

Bruce -is- grateful for that. "What if I _he_ hurts you, though? Is it safe?"

"He didn't hurt me last time, and he had every reason to."

"That's true." His voice is soft, thoughtful.

"I know what I'm getting into, Bruce. I want this." The food arrives then. The smell of it reminds her of a home she no longer remembers. She looks up into his brown eyes and knows she has a new one now. Finally. She chews on her lip as she breathes through the emotion that has suddenly hit her. "Eat up." 

"Thank you." He looks at her, thinking of how the only times she's hurt him were in trying to help others, in being unaware that she would hurt him. He has to look away to slow the emotion, the beating of his heart. He focuses on food. Food is safe. "This is really good."

"Glad you like it." They eat in silence, one that's not quite as comfortable as before. They exchange small glances and smiles. About halfway through the meal, Natasha starts telling Bruce how her favorite ballerina growing up loved tabaka. "She'd only eat a few bites. But when she took them it was like she was eating the best thing in the world. I wanted to be like her, to be that graceful and controlled. So of course tabaka became my favorite."

"And you've certainly become graceful and controlled." His eyes travel over her. 

She smiles with sad eyes as she remembers the last time she saw her idle. The woman's boyfriend had broken her legs out of spite.

Bruce tries to make her happy, though they're both a bit down tonight it seems. "The food's good, but why don't we get up and walking? The art will do us good. Promise."

"Yeah." She insists on paying. "Russian was my idea. You can pay for getting into the museum."

"Deal." They walk the few blocks over. Bruce's arm is around her waist the whole way and he doesn't let go when they get to the museum. They get tickets and head toward the classic art section.

She smiles. "I can almost hear Steve's voice telling me about the paintings. But one thing he said has always stuck with me."

"What's that?" He tilts his head toward her.

"That it doesn't matter what the critics or anyone else says. All that matters is how it makes you feel. Art should make you feel."

He nods, a wry smiles crossing his lips. "That man. He should teach. So. How do you feel?" He leads her towards a Monet.

"Like I need glasses," she jokes.

"It reminds me of atoms, of the small bits that make all of us. Connect us." He kisses her head.

"That's beautiful." She leans against him. "It makes me feel warm, like a comforting memory."

"Someday, this will be one as well. Among many." He starts guiding her through the gallery.

She stares for a long time at a Van Gogh. "I never understood what was so special about Van Gogh's paintings. Then I saw one in person."

"There's so much life in them. Even his still lives seem to move endlessly."

"You don't get that from the prints they sell." It's the texture. You don't get a real sense of the paints one on top of the other.

Bruce smiles. "I guess that makes them a lot like you."

"Sweet talker." She kisses his cheek.

"I adore you." He hugs her closer.

They stay until closing time then walk out into the warm night. "So, my place or yours?" Natasha asks with a smile.

Bruce chuckles, pulling her into his arms. "I think mine is closer."

"Do you have booze?"

"Of course I don't." He gives her a look.

"That's okay. We can just steal Tony's." She kisses his nose. "Kidding. Unless you want to."

"It's safer when I don't, but you can." He touches her cheek. "You can have absolutely anything you'd like."

Her hand runs over his chest. "Does that include you?"

"Always." He gently rubs her shoulder.

"Then that's all I need." She takes his hand and starts walking towards the Tower.

Bruce squeezes his fingers tight against hers. It feels so nice to be able to walk like this with her.

In the elevator, Natasha leans against him, listening to his heart beat. "So have you decided where we're going? I gotta know what to pack."

"What about one of the islands? I could do some real good in Haiti or the Dominican Republic." He gently strokes her hair.

"No concern over hurricane season?"

"No worse than a monsoon."

"Then let's do it." She has a sudden thought and wonders if he'd agree. "Maybe we could stop in Cuba on our way there."

"Sure." he pauses. "What's in Cuba?"

"They've got great beaches, and there's this great little cantina that sells the best tacos." Being a Russian agent sometimes had its perks.

Bruce laughs softly. "Alright, we'll have a little vacation on our way."

Natasha points out that it is a poor country. There are probably ways for him to help there, too.

"And I'll probably find them." He sighs at himself. Despite his physics degree he always ends up working as a medical doctor and finding it more satisfying. At this point, he probably knows more about biomolecular mechanics than anyone.

The elevator opens. Natasha takes Bruce's hands and walks him backwards onto the floor. "So the party on Friday. You going with anyone?"

"I think I might be Tony's date." He half-jokes.

"Ah. Well, guess I won't be wearing the sexy underwear I bought."

"Lend it to Tony?"

She laughs. "Not sure it'll fit him, but sure. Why not? I'll take it to him in the morning."

They make it to his room and he lets her in, they stand in front of each other and he gently strokes her hair, her face, her neck. "You know you don't have to wear anything special for me. Ever."

"I know." She unzips her dress. Her shoulders shrug out of the material. The dress falls to the floor, revealing a lace black bra and matching panties. "I wear it for me as much as for you.

He runs his knuckles down the center of her body. She's beautiful, a fiery goddess. That heat scares him. He kneels before her, gripping her hips he kisses her belly. He directs her to sit on the bed and makes himself comfortable between her knees. She opens her legs wider. Her fingers snake into his salt and pepper hair. She can already feel her panties dampen at the mere anticipation of what's to come.

His hand goes to her hip and his thumb slides gently over that wetness before he tugs the panties down. It takes a little shuffling to get them off, but he's soon back between her legs, kissing along the muscular thigh. Natasha's breath is harder. She's biting her lip. "Bruce."

His hands stroke up her thighs, following his mouth, and settle on her hips. Another kiss is placed within her nest of pubic hair, and another lower, and another until his tongue flicks out to touch her clit. She trembles and hisses. Her fingers pull at his hair as she forces her body not to buck up. Her other hand fists the coverlet on the bed.

He pulls at the sensitive skin with his lips, sucking nipping purposely too gently to drive her mad. He's succeeding. She makes tiny choking noises between heavy breaths. She's losing control of her body as it jerks seeking more. Pushing her down at the hip, he moves in, his tongue darting inside her then going back in at a more measured pace to fully taste her. He moans at the flavour, unique to her, and tries to take more.

"Bruce," she grunts as her head flops back. "Slow. Like that." Her legs open wider as her feet grasp onto his shoulders. He's happy to oblige. Hands work her thighs as he slowly eats her out. He does something with his tongue that shoots a spasm of pleasure through her. "Again. Please again."

The last few movements are repeated until he finds the right one. Then he does it again and again. Natasha can't speak. She's too busy trying not to squirm. And then it hits her. She falls onto her back as her orgasm convulses through her. "Bruce. That was. Holy shit."

He stays until she's stopped shaking. Then he gently kisses her hip and belly. "Just a token of my affection."

"Best token ever." She pulls him on top of her and kisses him. Her hand moves down to his cock and gives it a light squeeze.

Bruce takes a sharp breath in. "I. Too much. It's too much right now, Tasha. Please." He puts a hand over hers to gentle it away.

She lets him. "Sorry. Just wanted to reciprocate." She touches his arm instead. "I love you. And I'm not saying that because you just gave me an amazing orgasm. I mean it."

"I know. I love you, too." He tugs her close, putting her head under his chin. "Thank you for respecting my choice."

"You're welcome."

"Just touching you has my heart racing dangerously." He admits.

"Do you need to stop?" Her eyes search his, trying to let him know that she understands and will do what it takes to make sure he's okay.

He takes a slow breath. "Let's stay here a while."

"Okay." She turns and pulls him against her, making herself the little spoon.

He wraps himself around her like a lifeline. "Thank you."

She smiles. "I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you."

"Why? I didn't put any naked femme fatales in your bed." He squeezes her.

She laughs. "No. But but you did put a very talented tongue in my pussy. And for that I am grateful."

Bruce kisses her shoulder. "It's yours any time you like."

Natasha plays with his fingers. "Bruce? When we drop off the grid, can we still have a TV?"

"You can. I won't use it." Another press of lips to skin.

"I'll be sure only to watch it when you aren't home."

"That's okay. Why don't we get you Netflix, though?" He grins. "TV isn't great down there."

She smiles at his concern. "But that would mean credit cards and logins. Not exactly off grid."

"Please, we both know a dozen ways around that." He chuckles.

"True. I didn't want to presume."

"You can have whatever you want. I'm just happy you're coming."

She pulls his arms closer. "In that case I want a house on the beach and at least 5 swimsuits since that's pretty much all I'll be wearing. And I want a mango tree."

"Definitely. But you should probably pick the suits up here, to make sure you get something that won't fall apart." He softly caresses her arm.

She looks at the wall of his room. Even after all this time it's spartan as though he always intended on leaving. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Could be good for us."

"Could be." She lets the silence settle. "Feeling better?"

He nods slowly against her neck. "You both excite and calm me."

"Well that's quite a skill I have. I should put that on my resume," she teases. "Funny thing is, I feel the same about you."

"Isn't your resume already a short novel?" He tugs her so they're face to face. "If my life is a book, I want you to be the happy ending."

Natasha gives him a soft kiss. "Now may I undress you, Dr. Banner?"

"You may, Agent Romanov." He smiles and strokes her cheek.

Her fingers dance over his buttons and unfasten them one by one. The entire time half of her bottom lip is between her teeth. When the shirt is entirely undone, she sits up and beckons him to do the same. He follows her lead, eyes flickering between her fingers and her face. He can't decide which is lovelier.

She pushes the fabric off his shoulders. It still surprises her the muscles he has hidden beneath his clothes. She takes his shoes and socks off next before giving him another kiss. "Still good?"

"Yes, thank you." He takes her head in his hand, bringing their foreheads together. "I know you think he won't hurt you, but I'm really not sure so I appreciate this."

"I like taking it slow with you." Natasha reaches back and unfastens her bra. She lets it fall forward then tosses it off the bed. Taking his hand, she places it over one of her breasts.

Bruce closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy it, the shape of it, the weight. He strokes her nipple beneath his palm until it starts to harden. That's when he leans in to take the other in his mouth.

She takes a deep breath as his attentions start to arouse her again. Her hands go to the waist of his pants. "May I?"

He nods, mouth still busy at her breast. He wants her badly, already half hard from his taste of her. Her hands work slowly. She has to jostle him a bit to get his pants and underwear off. But finally they are both naked. He shifts and pulls her onto his lap. He looks into her eyes before kissing her sweet and slow. He's careful not to get too passionate, he can't risk hurting her.

She takes him in her hand and works to harden him more. "Still okay?"

"Yes." He looks her in the eye. "Mount me. Slowly. Please."

She rises up then slowly lowers herself down on his cock. Her eyes never leave his.

He breathes out slowly, hands on her neck and the small of her back. "Easy, easy.”

Once she has him completely inside her, she sits unmoving, letting them both get accustomed to the sensation. Bruce breathes her in. He kisses her forehead, her cheek, her lips. Then he begins to rock, just a little, into her.

She sighs his name. Her fingers bury themselves in his hair again. She rocks against him, adding a little force and depth to what he was doing. He presses his face to her chest, surrounding himself in everything Natasha. It's overwhelming and his grip tightens. He has to remind himself to be calm.

"Shh." She stops moving, letting him set the pace. It's equal parts frustrating and arousing to need to hold back. She pets his hair gently to help calm him.

"Sorry." He kisses her shoulder. He strokes her back with the tips of his fingers as he begins to move again. Harder, this time. Deeper.

"It's okay." It's quickly becoming more than okay. "That's good. You feel so good."

"You're so..." He bites the same shoulder, cutting himself off with a loud moan. "Oh, Natasha."

"Bruce." She moves just a little, just enough to put him where she needs him to be. She moans his name again then pulls at his hair in her pleasure.

He captures her mouth in a firm kiss, his hips working hard for her. He feels himself wanting, wanting to push her down to _really_ fuck her. But he knows where that comes from and it frightens him. He focuses instead on her little noises, her breathing, and making her come.

"Can you... Can you go harder?" Her words are breathy. She wants more but doesn't want to push him too far.

"I... Yeah." He's not sure it's a good idea, but he pushes harder. Finally he gives in to his inner monster, shoving her down on the bed and really driving into her.

Her mouth opens. "Yes," she breathes. Her fingernails drag over his back. "Yes."

A growl escapes and it's not entirely Bruce. He bites down on her throat, hard enough to taste blood. He tenses with each thrust.

"Stay with me, Bruce." Natasha isn't all there herself though. And in her next breath she's shaking through her orgasm.

A roar comes out as Bruce continues to thrust, muscles bulging with strain, through her orgasm and into his, burying his seed deep inside her. He roars again, forcefully pulling himself away and landing heavily on his arms on the floor.

Natasha rolls over. She falls to the ground and places her hand on him. "It's okay, Bruce. You're okay. Just breathe."

He's taking heavy breaths, trying to retain control. A pained groan rumbles from his chest. Slowly, slowly, the tension in his muscles recedes.

She rubs his back slowly. "That's it. Come back to me." She's still breathing hard, still quaking from her orgasm. "You're good." She rests her forehead against his shoulder blade.

Another groan is heard but this one is all Bruce. "That was too close. I'm sorry."

"You were amazing." She kisses his spine. "I'm still feeling it." It hits her how insensitive that must sound. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." He slowly uncurls to look at her. His hand immediately goes to the mark on her neck. "This was irresponsible."

"I'm sorry. I pushed you."

"I don't have to listen." He tugs her close. He's shaking with fear.

She holds him. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. Honest. I love you."

"Tasha." He presses his forehead to her shoulder. "I can't. I can't do that."

"Can't do what?"

"Put you in danger like that."

"I'm fine."

"This time." He strokes her face and hair almost as if to reaffirm her statement.

"I know you, Bruce. I know the other guy, too." She kisses the palm of his hand. "You wouldn't hurt me. Neither of you."

He sighs and meets her eyes. "I wish I had your faith in me."

She gives him a small smile.

Kissing her softly, he pulls away. "I should rest. Stay with me?"

"As long as you need." She helps him into bed before joining him. Snuggling against his side, she rests her head over his heart.

"I'm sorry." He rubs her back as he holds her.

"I don't need an apology."

"But I am sorry." He stares at the ceiling, guilt crawling through him. "This is part of why I need to go. He's so near the surface right now."

His words scare her, not because of Hulk but because he says it in a way that makes her think he'll leave her. "Why do you think that is?"

He shakes his head. "If I knew, I could do something about it."

"Maybe he needs a little freedom."

"Can't exactly give him that in New York." Bruce frowns and taps his hand against her back.

"So we'll get out of New York like you planned." She looks at him. "We don't have to stay for the party if you're that worried about it."

"It... it's a nice way to say goodbye to everyone." He tilts his head to kiss her.

She completes the kiss softly. "Then we'll leave Saturday. Just you and me." She smiles. "It'll give me time to buy those bathing suits."

"Buy something purple?" He tugs her hair lightly.

"You got it."

"I promise to wear nothing but shorts and hawaiian shirts the whole time we're there."

That makes her smile. "Now that I would love to see." She kisses him again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve bites his lip as he twirls the pencil around his finger. He's spent most of the day going over contracts with Matt Murdock, they finally got to a version he was pleased with enough to sign. The only problem was it had a requirement for three books to start (to launch the line) and he only has one completed and one partial. He'll have to figure out a storyline for a third.

"I doubt that will be a problem," Matt tells him. "Didn't you tell me you planned to do at least one per Avenger? And now there are, what, 10?"

"Yes, but I don't know what story to do for anyone else. And it's a lot of pressure to have three all at once." He starts tapping the pencil on the table.

That's only one of the many signs that tells the lawyer Steve is nervous about this. "They won't want to release all three at once. We can request time between delivery of them. Say 6 months? Would that give you enough time?"

Steve takes a deep breath. "I think so. I just don't know whose story I should do."

Matt smiles warmly. "Not sure I can help you there. But I must admit I've been curious about Black Widow and Hawkeye. Neither have special powers, and I think their stories might be inspiring for that reason."

Steve nods as he considers it. "Probably Natasha, first, so we have a little representation as Loki loves to remind me we need."

"He's not wrong. I'm sure Karen would love to read about her." He finds that line in the contract that specifies the 3 book initial delivery. His fingers quickly move over the braille. "Let me make the change, and then we'll send it over to Stark Publishing for their approval. Assuming it's fine, we should be able to have you out of here in an hour."

"And right to Tony, perfect." There's just a touch of sarcasm, mostly it's him laughing at himself. "I'll be sure Karen gets a copy signed by Nat when I've done it."

"I can keep you longer if you want," Matt offers with a smile. "But I hear Stark's parties are not something to be missed."

"Mmn." Steve rubs his temples. "One or two is great. Right now, though, my mind is more on an ongoing mission and it's going to be hard to have fun. More so because I've had to leave my boyfriend at home for his own safety."

The lawyer's fingers fly over his keyboard as he updates the contract. "Sounds ominous. Anything the rest of us should be concerned about?" He reads over the document with his machine to make sure there are no typos before saving it and sending it off.

"The Avengers will be disposing of a dangerous weapon that we captured from Hydra tomorrow. I'm afraid I can't go into further detail." 

"I think I'd rather not know." He pushes a few keys. "And now we wait." He looks up in the general direction of his client. "I understand you and Loki are moving in together. Congratulations."

Steve blushes slightly. "Thank you. We're very happy, even if the internet isn't."

"The internet isn't living your life. You should do what makes you happy." The bruise on Matt's jaw makes Steve wonder what makes him happy.

"Well, between you and me and God? I think I'm going to ask him to marry me." Again. So it really isn't a lie.

Matt's eyebrows rise. "Should I start drawing up a prenuptial agreement?" He's only half joking.

"Uh. It wouldn't hurt." Steve chuckles softly.

"Well, after what you've been through, I can understand not wanting to wait. Just be sure you're sure." 

Steve smiles, looking at the ring on his hand. "I am." He says with full conviction.

"Well in that case, don't listen to anyone else." Matt leans forward. "And just let me know what provisions you want in the prenup."

There's a ding that means the lawyer has received an email. He uses his keyboard to read it.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." He waits silently while Matt reads, playing with his ring.

The lawyer smiles. "They accepted the change." They print two copies. "Would you like to read it over one more time?"

"No." Steve laughs. "I suppose I should, though. I really need to stop jumping into things without thinking."

"That's why I'm here, to advise you when you're doing that." Matt smiles. "It's a good deal. If you don't mind, I'd like Karen and myself to accompany you to Stark Publishing so we can have everyone sign and put this to rest."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that'd be good. I hate leaving things without conclusion." Steve purses his lips.

Matt stands, palming a USB drive with the final contract. His voice rises in volume "Karen, are you up for a field trip?"

Karen suddenly appears at the doorway. "Field trip? Sure." She smiles at Steve. "Got everything worked out?"

"Your boss is a miracle worker." He smiles and offers her his arm.

She smiles widely at first, but then it drops a little. "Actually I have to um." She points at Matt who has his stick in hand. She puts the lawyer's hand on her arm.

"We have to go by a printer on the way," Matt informs them.

Steve nods in understanding to Karen. "Well, isn't the office in the tower with everything else Tony owns? We can just steal one of his. If he minds, I'll poke him."

"But then I can't charge you triple for it." Matt smiles. "Sure. We can use one of Mr. Stark's printers."

"Oh, you can charge me whatever you want anyway. Like I said, you're a miracle worker." Steve pats his shoulder warmly.

"Hear that, Karen? We'll charge Captain Rogers $200 for printing fees," he jokes.

"And then I'll give the same amount to a charity of your choice." He bumps the lawyer playfully. "Let's call a cab. On my tab."

"You're the best client ever."

"I'll say," Karen agrees.

Steve blushes and ducks his head. "I just try to do what's right."

Karen holds her tongue until they are in the cab. Then she can't help herself. "The pictures Loki posted of him moving in were the sweetest ever. And the cats! So cute."

"Now you know my source."

Steve laughs out loud. "Well, that's Loki for you. Don't tell anyone, but he's the biggest softie. Sometimes it's hard to remember he ever tried to take over the world even if it was... well not really him."

Matt gets an idea. "It might go a long way to silencing some of your critics if Loki were more involved in rebuilding Hell's Kitchen or any of the neighborhoods that were almost destroyed that day."

"I'll suggest it." He pulls out his phone to send a text right away. (Though his phrasing adds a lot more hearts and 'I love you's.)

Karen looks over unabashedly and lets out an 'awww'.

Steve blushes hard. "What, you've never been in love?"

Loki replies with a picture of Ink looking guilty as she sits next to a ripped up pillow. There are bits of stuffing sticking out of her mouth.

"Not really, no."

Steve laughs and willingly shows Karen that one. "Loki's precious babies. Twice the trouble he's ever been."

Karen describes the picture to Matt. He says that's why he'll never get a cat.

"They're sweet, though. I love how they cuddle up with us at night." Steve smiles at the thought.

"Well, according to Foggy, Matt would rather cuddle up with a woman."

The lawyer blushes at that. It may be the first time Steve has ever seen him blush.

Steve chuckles. "Well, I don't blame him. I'm a fan, myself."

Matt is thankful that they arrive at their destination then. He gets out and takes Karen's arm. She follows the Captain inside. They borrow one of the offices, first, to print out what they need. Then they head up to the floor with the publishing department is.

Matt lets their lawyer look over the two contracts. Then Steve and the woman representing Stark Publishing sign, initial, and date both copies. Karen takes one of the copies and gives it to Matt. The lawyer takes it and puts it in his briefcase. "My client will deliver the first draft of his first book next week."

"...I will?" Steve doesn't remember agreeing to that. Still, it's done, so. "I mean. I will."

Matt smiles. "You said it was done. I just figured... I meant he'd have it for you within the next month."

"I do, it's just at home. So long as nothing gets in the way, I can have it here when I come next weekend."

"That'll be fine," the editor says.

Steve nods. He's thrilled to get this going. Especially as most of the funds will be going to charity. "Thank you."

Matt takes Karen's arm to be led out of the offices. "Will there be anything else today, Steve?"

"I think we're okay." He hands Karen some cash for cab fare. "Unless you want me to slip you into the party. Stark probably wouldn't even notice."

Karen looks like she'd love to go. But then she looks at her clothes.

Matt seems unfazed. "I'm afraid I have other plans tonight. But thank you."

"Back to the boxing practice? I'd love to go a round sometime. Promise I'll take it easy." Steve winks at Karen as he speaks.

"Something like that." He holds out his hand. "A pleasure as always, Steve."

Steve grips it firmly. "I mean it, though, Matt. I know you're our lawyer, but I wouldn't mind being a friend too."

"I'd like that. Next time you have an evening free, let me know. I'll take you to my gym."

"Great." Steve claps his shoulder once more. "You take it easy. Karen? Make sure he isn't tripping over anything else. He always seems to have a new bruise."

"He's a clumsy one," Karen says. Her eyes look around Steve but not exactly at him.

"Have fun at your party." Matt tugs Karen to go.

It's enough. He knows there's something going on, just not what. "Thank you. See you soon."

Clint is on the couch when Steve walks onto their floor. "Cutting a little close there, eh, Cap?"

Steve blinks. "What do you mean?" He wrinkles his brow and eyes the time.

"Doesn't it take you like 2 hours to get ready?" He smiles.

"Leave him alone," Natasha says, walking out in a robe. She kisses Steve's cheek. "You take as long as you need."

"I hate you both." He replies and heads to his room.

Clint holds up his hand, and Natasha high-fives him.

Bruce walks in wiping his glasses, bumping shoulders with Steve on the way.

Natasha sits on the couch next to Clint and flings her legs onto his lap.

Bruce gives them a look, knowing they're causing trouble.

"Sorry, Sweetie," Clint says.

Natasha slaps his shoulder. "That's my line."

"Cute. Clearly I'm dating the wrong Assassin." Bruce winks. "Tony and I just want to try one last thing before we come up for the party. Could you play host if anyone arrives?"

"Sure. You kids have fun." Clint adds, "Don't blow anything up."

"No promises." Bruce shakes his head as he heads back to the lab.

Tony of course has been there all day. As soon as Bruce gets there he shares his progress. "I think what you suggested this morning is going to work. At least the simulation does."

"Are we going to try it? You've got two hours left with this thing." He looks over Tony's work and it does look solid.

Tony looks at him like it's obvious. "Do you really think I'd get this close and not try it?"

Bruce chuckles. "Sorry. How can I help?"

"Get over to that station and make the adjustments to those. We'll piece it together and see how it goes."

"On it." Bruce starts making a few minor adjustments, matching as best he can with Tony's work.

It fails. They try again. It fails too, but they're close. "Sirs, your guests will be arriving shortly," JARVIS informs them.

Tony sighs. "Keep making the adjustments and rerunning the program. Okay, buddy?"

"Will do, sir. Enjoy your evening."

Bruce shrugs and takes Tony's arm. "Come on, let's get some alcohol in you, you'll feel better."

"You know me so well." They go to change before heading to the party.

Bruce ends up playing bar tender, as even Steve gets to drink tonight thanks to Thor bringing a stash of Asgardian ale. Their guests vary, including veterans and friends who'd been affected by the chitauri invasion.

Natasha sits down at the bar. "Hey, barkeep. Got anything for a girl spending her last night in New York?"

"How bout I make you a Manhattan?" He teases.

"Sounds perfect."

He mixes the drink and hands it to her. "There you are. You can drink your Manhattan in Manhattan one last time."

She takes the drink with a half smile. "Thank you." She sips it. "Mmm. A handsome man who can mix a drink? What are you doing after the party?"

"Nothing, so far as I know. Why?" He smiles, a bit shy.

Her fingers stroke his hand. "Thought I might take you home with me."

"I suppose that might be arranged." He smiles at her, then looks up as Steve comes over.

Natasha looks over her shoulder. "Hey there, Cap. You should go over and join the 'girlfriend isn't here club'." She gestures towards Tony and Thor.

"I'll get there." Steve smiles and gives her a one armed hug. "Just wanted to peek in on my little sister."

"I'm good." She wraps an arm around his waist. "I've got my Manhattan, my man, my brother. What more do I need?"

"Your best friend? Your other claimed brother, wherever he's gone." Steve's a bit concerned he hasn't seen Bucky yet, but he does see Sam. "I'm going to go bother Sam now. But I want to talk to you after this."

"Sure." She isn't sure whether to be concerned by that. She decides to worry about it when she knows what he needs.

Sam gives Steve his 100 watt smile. "Hey, man. Nice party."

"Not mine." He tilts his head and shrugs. "But it's nice to see everyone."

"Yeah. How's Loki?"

"Good. Is it pathetic that I miss him already?" Steve gives a crooked smile.

"Not at all." It makes Sam wonder. "When was the last time you two spent the night apart?"

"Aside from when he was kidnapped?"

Sam nods, realizing this is a bigger deal for them than he thought. "Yes."

"Uh." Steve has to really think about this. "We stayed together in the asylum even before we were a couple for safety... So yeah."

He clasps Steve on the shoulder.

"I'm more concerned about him." Steve ducks his head.

"The fact that he was willing to talk about it at the meeting is a good sign." Sam looks around. "So where's your other project?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "They're not projects. And I don't know. Probably distracted by his girlfriend."

"Your friend Logan tells me those two are pretty hot and heavy." Sam drinks innocently.

Steve swallows heavily and his fingers tap the side of the glass. There seems to be something like annoyance in his voice. "So I hear."

Sam studies him for a moment. "You don't approve?"

"I'm unfairly biased due to my sense of ownership for Buck." Steve sighs.

"Ownership." Sam's eyebrows are up. "That's an interesting word."

"But unfortunately accurate." He chews his lips and stares into his glass. "I don't like that someone could be as close as I am to him."

Sam gives him a sympathetic smile. "She can't. She'll never share the memories you two have. She'll never have grown up with him or gone to war with him." He bumps his friend's arm. "I bet she's a little jealous of you, too."

"I know. Still." Steve shrugs, looking a bit bashful.

"It's okay." It's always nice to see the human side of Steve.

Steve nods. "Getting there."

The elevator dings and Carol walks off. Alone. She has (cruelly) teased Bucky with what she plans to do after the party and then left him to deal with his reaction while she mingles.

"Well there's half the couple," Sam points out.

"Where's the other half?" Steve's eyebrow goes up. He doubts Bucky would leave Carol alone in that little red dress.

"Good question. You want me to ask?"

Steve shrugs. "Sure."

Sam moseys over to Carol. He gives her a whistle. "Hi." He smiles at her. "Welcome to the party."

"Thanks." She touches his elbow as she looks around. "I don't think I know anybody outside the Avengers."

"I'll tell you a secret. I'm not sure I do either." He gives her a smile. "Lose your date?"

She giggles then winks. "Bucky wasn't quite ready when I was. So I told him I was coming ahead."

He gives her a side-eyed smile. "Uh-huh. Something tells me it's your fault he wasn't."

"I don't know where you'd get that idea." She puts her hand on her hip as a smirk creeps across her face.

"That dress alone." He leads her over to the bar.

She tilts her head as she looks at him? "This thing? Bucky picked it out for me at the shop this afternoon. I thought it was a little risky, but then again, I love a little risk."

Sam subtly beckons Steve over. Then he asks Carol what she'd like to drink. Steve joins them with a (slightly forced) smile.

"I'm usually just a beer girl. Do they expect me to be fancier at this event?" Carol looks slightly hopeful. 

"Dunno." Sam looks at Steve for help. "I'm guessing you can be as fancy as you like."

Steve's smile becomes more genuine. "Beer is always the right answer. You look like a dark brew kinda girl, right?"

Carol nods. "Bang on."

"Sam?" Steve signals for two beers, fetched by the hired bartender as Bruce seems to have been stolen away.

"I'll take another scotch. I've had bad experiences mixing my alcohol."

Drinks fetched, they wander slowly together. Steve keeps looking toward the elevator, expecting Bucky. Bucky finally arrives. His eyes immediately search for the red dress. Carol is leaning casually against Sam as she sips her beer. She laughs at a comment Steve makes about Tony's budget for the event.

Feeling a pang of jealousy, Bucky heads over and takes her hand. "Started without me I see."

"I needed to remind the world we're not attached at the hip." Her voice goes a little husky at the last three words as she looks him straight in the eye.

Steve coughs and tries not to blush as he looks anywhere but at them.

"You know what, you're probably right. I wonder where Maria is." Bucky looks around.

She leans in to kiss his cheek, refusing to play the jealousy game. "I think I saw her with Tony and Bruce by the couches."

He kisses her lips and says something about getting a drink. He holds on to her hand as he walks away, letting it go only when he gets too far too keep it in his grasp.

Carol pouts and sighs loudly as he leaves. "So sweet."

Steve just shakes his head. "No one better ever complain about me and Loki again."

Sam raises his hand. "I reserve the right to complain about all of you."

"Un-huh. Where's your girl right now?" Steve nods at him.

"Visiting her parents. She gets home Sunday."

Carol pretends not to flinch at the mention of parents. "That's too bad. I'd like to see the kind of woman who could tame the Falcon." She goes with teasing.

"A very feisty Latin one."

She grins. "I like her already."

Steve shakes his head, then he excuses himself to follow Bucky. Bucky is drinking an expensive whiskey by the time Steve gets to him. "Hey, pal. How'd it go with the lawyer?"

"Great. Perfect." He puts a hand on the small of Bucky's back. "You know, Thor has this stuff he brought, you can actually feel it."

"Yeah?" He is clearly interested. "Lead the way.”

They seek out Thor, who is sharing war stories with some veterans. "Thor, I don't think you've ever formally met Bucky."

Thor smiles broadly. "Ah yes, your lost brother. It seems you are greatly skilled at returning them." He claps Steve on the shoulder then Bucky.

"He is." Bucky returns the smile. "Steve said you had something more potent than whiskey."

"Indeed!" Thor's smile grows, if it's possible. "But it is the drink of Gods. Mere mortals could die if they tried too much."

"I'm no mere mortal." Bucky assures him.

"Thor, he's like me. Enhanced." Steve adds.

"Well, then I shall encourage you both to imbibe and pray tell me if it is more effective for you than your alcohol." Thor pours from his canteen a mere few drops into each of their drinks. He assures them it's more than enough.

Bucky clinks his glass against Steve's. "Bottoms up." He drinks.

Steve drinks with him, coughing when he finishes. "I think. Is that a mild buzz?"

"Damn I've missed that." Bucky smiles at his friend.

Steve shakes his head. "Shit, that's impressive."

Thor laughs at them both and provides them each one more dose before he begs off to speak with Tony.

Bucky smiles. "I'm really starting to like Thor."

"He's a good guy, trustworthy." Steve's eyes follow Thor for a bit before looking at Bucky. "My future brother."

A brief shadow moves over Bucky's face. "Yeah."

"C'mon." They both get refills then Steve drags Bucky out to one of the balconies so they can have a little privacy. "Carol's been watching you this whole time, eh?"

"Has she?" He looks really pleased.

Steve shrugs. "She wants to prove herself, and she's clearly a highly independent women. But at the same time she's completely infatuated with you." He tries not to sound as hurt by it as he is.

Bucky looks at her and lifts his glass. "She's amazing, Steve. I've never met anyone like her." He looks at his best friend before confessing. "I think I'm in love with her. No. I know I am."

Steve smiles sadly and holds his arm out for Bucky, tugging him close. "Well, you deserve it buddy. You deserve to be happy."

"Guess I finally understand what you and Loki have. Kind of. I mean I don't understand it with _him_ , but I understand."

"You're just jealous. You'll see it in time." Steve informs him, eyes focused on his mouth.

"And you know this how? Because you're jealous of Carol maybe?"

"And if I am?" Steve looks at Bucky with a frown.

"God we're pathetic." He shakes his head. "Are we really that co-dependent that we can't stand to see each other happy?"

Steve grins. "Probably. Maybe we just need to fuck and get it out of our systems?" He thinks he's joking about that last bit.

"Doubt Loki and Carol would be okay with that."

"Not sure my conscience could stand it, either." Steve moves to the railing, looking out over the city. "I'll get over it. She's pretty great. And, in the end, I really do want to see you happy."

"Yeah." Bucky strikes the same pose next to him. "This sure as hell ain't the world we grew up in."

"We're not the same, either." He taps his fingers against the rail as he ponders silently.

"No we're not." Bucky takes a breath. "Never thought I'd survive that fall. Thought yours was gonna be the last face I ever saw. I was okay with that."

"I died talking to Peggy." Steve's hand slides over, covering Bucky's. "And thinking I'd be seeing you."

"Guess we're both really bad at dying." Bucky looks over at his friend. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Steve nods, giving Bucky a sad smile. "I love you, too. Thank you for not dying."

"Thanks for bringing me back." He puts his arm around Steve's neck and pulls him into a one-armed hug."Now I'm gonna go see my girl. You should sext Loki."

Steve's cheeks flush red. "Should I? Maybe that can wait until later and I can call him." He completes the hug, holding Bucky tight. "But I agree you should see your girl."

Bucky gives him one last squeeze then heads inside. Steve sighs and stays outside a bit longer, so he can send his love a short message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's dress: http://i.americanapparel.net/storefront/atg/landingpages/littlered-dress/20131204/01_rsapo302_P.jpg


	95. No Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party reaches its' conclusion and Ultron makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, this was originally written while the movie was still in theatres therefore largely from memory. It has been edited a bit, but much of our original changes were also kept simply to allow for our additional characters. (Because Carol and Bucky and Loki rock our faces, yeah?)
> 
> ...yes, that does mean I(missgnutmeg)'m still almost a year behind in edits. Yikes.

Rhodey is telling his War Machine story to Sam and a few of the non-Avenger guests. Sam chuckles softly as the others erupt in laughter. He decides to get another drink. As he passes Tony and Thor, he can hear them comparing girlfriends, each believing theirs to be better. Sam just shakes his head and continues to the bar.

Carol has found Clint and they are discussing sights on weapons. He offers to give her a few lessons to get better aim but she just grins at him.

Bruce and Natasha have claimed a corner of the couches and are having a conversation with Dr. Cho about her machine. Bruce is very interested in the device and it's ability to apparently create living organic tissue.

Natasha's mind and gaze start wandering. She notices Bucky come in without Steve. She texts her adopted brother. 'You okay?'

'Just missing the other half. Be back soon.' And true to his word, he is. He finds himself wandering to Thor, listening to his stories with the others.

"And then Loki had the gall to tell them that though he wagered his head he had not wagered his neck. And since they could not take the head without harming the neck, nothing could be done."

Steve smiles at the tale. Loki doesn't tend to talk about those days much, but he loves to hear it. But then one of the veterans asks Steve for one of his stories and he finally agrees to tell one. "So Morita, Bucky, and I were casing out this German camp..."

Natasha leaves Bruce, giving his shoulder a squeeze and goes over to listen to Steve.

He continues, the eventual twist being that Bucky lost his rifle and had to snipe with Steve's hand gun. It earns a few chuckles and Steve ducks his head.

Natasha gives his hand a squeeze then goes to the bar for another drink. When she returns to Bruce and Dr. Cho, they are still talking about the woman's work. She decides to go talk to Clint instead.

Carol is telling him about the time she nearly broke the ceiling record in her plane. It malfunctioned, so she had to fly herself and carry the plane back down. Clint rubs her shoulder and tells her all pilots should fly.

"Is that your subtle way of saying you want to fly?" Natasha asks.

"I thought it was pretty obvious when Hydra attacked." Carol shrugs. "Sometimes it's just not worth the fight to keep a secret identity."

"I think she means me." Clint grins. "And I wouldn't mind a super power, with this crowd."

"You have a super power." Natasha takes his glass. "You can't not help people. And I, for one, am very grateful." She kisses his cheek then sips on his drink.

Clint rolls his eyes. "That's just called being a good guy. Hate to tell you this, but all the Avengers do that."

"Are you kidding? Iron Man and Thor would have smited me. Bruce would either have run away or killed me then felt guilty about it. But Steve probably would have tried to help."

"Steve not only would have helped you, he'd save 6 puppies and kiss 2 babies on the way." Clint shakes his head. Not only had Steve lived up to his legend, he was way past it.

The women laugh but can't deny he's right. Natasha kisses his cheek. "The point is, you're super in my eyes."

Clint puts an arm around her. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"Nothing. It's just... I'm gonna miss you, idiot."

"Why? Someone hire you to take me out again?" He steals his drink back.

She shakes her head. "Taking a sabbatical."

"That's new." He takes a drink.

Carol looks between them and crosses her arms. "You're okay, though?"

"Yeah." Natasha gives a soft smile. "Bruce needs to check out for a while. I decided to tag along."

"That's sweet." Carol smiles back.

Clint makes fake gagging noises. "Gross. Just let me know when you're back and I'll remind you how to have fun."

Natasha gives him a look. "You're just jealous because my boyfriend has powers."

"He doesn't." Clint makes a face. "Not that he can control."

"He can when he wants to." Natasha turns to Carol. "So how's the new place?"

"I'll tell you once I've actually lived there a while." She winks. "Currently it's boxes and partly unwrapped furniture. Bed's not even set up yet."

"Guess you'll be staying with Bucky tonight then."

"Yeah, with the snoring and the kicking and the nightmares and the cold, cold metal arm." She does not look in the least upset.

"Something tells me you can handle it." Natasha says with a wink.

Carol grins. "I don't know, that arm can get _really_ cold."

"Well, how would he sleep? Or do anything?" Clint taps his chin. "It should be heated or something."

"Wrap it in a blanket. You'll be fine." Almost immediately after Natasha says it, a huge grin comes over her face. "You should make him wear a really long satin glove over it."

Carol snorts. "I think that would break him. Though." She teases Clint. "I've been asking him to put a vibrator in."

Clint winces. "Of course you have."

Natasha laughs. "Hitting a little too close to home for you there?"

"I don't care whether Bucky has a vibrator." He points at her. "Nor do I want dirty details of any of your sex lives."

Carol's laughing as well. "Sorry. I guess it's tough being the single one when everyone else pairs off."

Natasha shakes her head. "He's the only one who's asked me how big Hulk's penis is."

Carol snorts. "Okay, that really is a curious minds thing."

"Right?" Clint grabs her hand. "You get it. Does it increase with him? Is it hilariously small? Is it different?"

"Does he come harder? Is his come green?" Carol giggles. "How does it taste?"

"In fairness, I don't care how it tastes. But I'm curious. It's totally science." Clint informs Natasha matter-of-factly.

"Because we all know how you love science." Natasha smirks. But then she turns serious. "Do me a favor. Don't ask Bruce any of this stuff. He almost turned during sex, and it really freaked him out."

Clint's eyes go wide. "Shit. Nat..."

"Please don't you freak out now. I'm fine. He won't hurt me."

"You're sure." He takes both her hands and looks in her eyes. "Swear and I'll believe you."

Natasha's eyes focus on Clint. "I swear. I faced him, Clint. I faced him when _I_ was the reason he turned. He didn't hurt me then."

Clint nods. "Just be careful. It would probably destroy him if he ever hurt you." His concern for her is unsaid but clearly heard.

"I'm always careful." She squeezes his hands and turns to Carol. "You think I'm crazy."

"No, I think you're in love." She puts her hand over their closer set. "It's always a calculated risk."

"Ain't that true?" Clint grins and shakes his head.

Natasha nods.

Bucky walks up then. "You all know you're at a party, right? You're supposed to be having fun."

Carol smiles at him and tugs him over against her back. "If it isn't tall, dark, and metallic? We're getting to know each other. Also a purpose for parties."

Clint agrees. "Though I could use a new drink now." He eyes Natasha.

She shrugs. "It's not my fault you got a drink I like.”

"I have yet to find one you don't like." He points out as he leaves to grab everyone a beer.

She nods, admitting he's right. Then she looks at Bucky and nods once in greeting.

"Natasha." It's a little weird to be there with her and Carol given their history.

Carol watches him for a moment with pursed lips then turns to Natasha. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were dating him."

"Us? No. He recruited me when he was assigned to kill me. I owe him. He feels responsible for me." She shrugs.

"Still, you're close. That's sweet. Kind of like a brother, huh?" She takes Bucky's hands, tugging them around her.

"Best friends."

Carol nods. She understands that completely. "We'll watch out for him, while you're away."

The words make Natasha feel better about leaving. "Thanks."

Carol takes Natasha's hand. "We're all part of this Avengers family, we need to watch out for each other."

Bucky decides not to point out that he and Carol aren't actually Avengers. Instead he turns to the red head. "Long mission?"

She tells him she and Bruce are going away for a while.

"It sounds nice. We should do that, sometime." Carol looks at Bucky.

"Sure. Whenever you want, doll." He kisses her cheek.

Carol smiles and tugs him closer. "He really knows how to make a girl feel wanted."

"Me? You bet." Clint has returned and he hands beers to everyone. "Looks like people are starting to leave. Must be Rhodey's story."

Natasha laughs. "He's so proud of it."

Carol chuckles. "I love him, how he always has just the one he wants to tell at any given time."

"How many times did he tell you?" Clint wiggles a finger.

Bucky tells them, "I heard it at least three times."

"I only heard it twice, because he got mad at me every time I started telling it for him." Carol winks.

"He's second banana to Iron Man." Bucky notes. "That can't be easy."

"Coming from Captain America's banana, that's easy to believe." Clint tilts his head.

"As the Avenger's 6th, no 9th banana, I know you understand." Bucky teases.

"Keep it up, see if we ever let you join." Clint teases back.

"Are you forgetting my best friend is Captain America?"

"So? What do you think this is? The 40s?" Clint sticks out his tongue.

Bucky's face falls. "You mean it ain't? What decade is it? What did I miss?"

Carol rubs her forehead, wanting to stop this before it gets too far. "Why don't we join Steve, Bruce, and Thor?" She points at the couch.

Nope, the boys continue it. "AW man, we need to video game!" Clint claps Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky grins. "Nah. Trying to rile Tony up is way better than a video game."

"I'm going to sit. Tasha?" Carol starts walking over.

"You are so right. We need to plan. In secret."

Natasha pats Bucky's arm. "I suggest you follow your girlfriend." She follows Carol to the couch.

Bucky looks over. "So how do we do this?" He grins at Clint.

"Start by not pissing off the women?" Clint suggests and nods in their direction.

"Good plan." Bucky goes to Carol. He sits next to her then tugs her onto his lap. She laughs but goes along with it.

Most of the Avengers have gathered around the couches as their guests have left. Maria Hill is with them, having at some point stolen Steve's jacket and nursing a beer. Dr Cho has fallen asleep in an armchair.

"An excellent party, Stark," Thor says.

Steve is sitting next to him and nods his agreement. "And nothing exploded."

Tony grins. "It _is_ possible. But you." He points at Thor. "Why bring the hammer?"

"I always bring Mjolnir. You never know when you might need a little extra power."

Carol looks at it. "It's beautiful. Is that how you call the lightening?"

Thor smiles proudly. "It allows me to focus the lightning. I can call it even without the hammer."

"Then why use it?" She moves a little closer to look at it.

"Careful, Carol." Steve points out gently before continuing to play with an action figure of himself.

Thor leans back and places an arm across the top of the couch. "Because, among other things, fair maiden, it packs a wallop."

"Hey, Cap," Tony says, "You gonna play with yourself all night? I know you miss Loki but geez."

Steve sticks out his tongue. "I'm just amused. It's damn ugly."

Bucky wants to go back to the hammer. "So is it true only you can lift it?"

Thor smiles. "Only those who are worthy may lift it.”

"What does that even mean?" Natasha asks.

"Worthy of what?" Carol looks at Bucky as she climbs back into his lap.

"Bet Steve could do it." Sam grins as he walks over.

"It's bullshit," Tony says. "It's probably keyed into Thor's DNA."

"I assure you it is not."

Bucky looks over at Clint and smiles.

Steve studies Mjolnir quietly. "Odin told Loki he wasn't worthy when he was banished."

Clint raises his eyebrows at Bucky, not caring much for anything about Loki.

Bucky widens his eyes and looks meaningfully at the hammer then at Tony.

Thor pats Steve's leg. "All that matters is that Loki is worthy of you." 

Steve smiles gratefully at Thor.

Clint snorts. "What happens if you lift it? You get to be king or something?"

"Yes," Thor says. "Or something."

"I bet Tony would make a good king," Bucky says.

"I would," Tony replies.

"Oh God." Steve groans. "Can you imagine?"

Tony stands. "What's wrong? Jealous?" He walks up to the hammer. "So I just have to lift this?"

“I've seen this before, it's a trick. It's completely a trick.” Clint points at Tony with the drumsticks he found on the table.

Thor nods. He's smiling confidently.

All eyes go to Tony as he puts his hand on the hammer. He tugs. He tugs hard. The hammer doesn't even budge. "I'll be right back."

Natasha shakes her head when he returns wearing one of the hands of the Iron Man suit.

Carol bites her lip, nervous and excited.

Steve is looking between Mjolnir and Thor to see if he's controlling it somehow.

Clint just shakes his head grinning, and winks in Bucky's direction.

Tony gets a firm grip and pulls. Nothing happens. He tries with the jets helping to pull. It doesn't help. 

Thor laughs.

"Are you even trying?" Rhodey asks.

"You come help."

Soon two mechanical arms are pulling at the handle. And though they are both using the jets in the arms, the hammer does not move by even a millimeter.

"It's rigged," Tony declares.

"Well, I'm curious." Bruce gets up yo give it a try. He gives it a good yank, but to no avail. He chuckles as he sits back down.

After a little prodding Steve moves to try. He approaches respectfully and lays both hands on the shaft. As he starts to tug, it feels like it might actually move and for a moment it almost seems it has, but then it stays solid. Steve shrugs. "It's not about guns, I guess."

"Or niceness or gallantry," Sam says. He gets up next. "If Cap can't do it, I have no chance." He tries anyway. As expected it doesn't move. "Obviously not based on good looks either."

Clint shakes his head. "I grew up in the circus. I know when a game is rigged."

Carol stands to try. "Hello, pretty hammer. Will you let me lift you?" The answer is no. Even when she tries to lift it by flying.

Bucky takes his turn. Nothing. He isn't surprised. "Completely rigged. Natasha?"

"No. I don't need to know the answer to that question."

"Huh." Steve studies it curiously. What is Asgardian 'worth'? And is he so sad Loki supposedly doesn't have it? "So what does it mean if none of us can lift it?"

Thor stands with a smile on his face. He takes the hammer and lifts it easily. "It means you aren't worthy."

Tony shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure it means you don't have Thor's DNA."

"I thi--" Carol is cut off by rumbling and a crash as the wall bursts inward. As the smoke clears a figure is standing in the rubble.

"Of course you aren't worthy." The voice is smooth and low, a sharp contrast to the awkward way it is moving as it slowly turns around. "You are the worst kind of parasite, destroying everything you touch, even yourself." The glow sick of destiny is shining brightly in his hand.

"JARVIS, one of the Peacekeepers is malfunctioning." Tony stands as he says it, confused at the lack of response. “J?”

"Tony Stark. Yes, I suppose I am a peacekeeper. But there is only one way to, how did you put it?" The voice suddenly sounds exactly like Tony's. "Bring peace in our time. But it will be messy. I've already had to kill one of you."

Steve jumps to his feet, hand clutching for a shield that isn't there. "What!?"

"Ultron..." Bruce breathes the name in shock and horror.

Everyone turns to look at Tony. "Hello, dad," Ultron says. "I suppose it's inevitable for the son to kill the father." He steps forward awkwardly, metal body appearing cumbersome. "It's a phase in our evolution. And it's time for me to evolve."

"Evolve this." Carol blasts a shot of energy from her hand before the thing can get near Tony, who's pulling on his arm brace to do the same. The robot blasts to pieces and there's silence. But only for a minute before new bots blast into the room, attacking everyone. Carol is launched through a wall for her little display of power.

The rest is chaos as the peacekeepers fight the Avengers. And while most are trying to destroy the robots and protect anyone who may need support, Thor and Steve have a third objective. They can't let the staff get snatched.

Natasha jumps behind the bar and grabs some guns she hid there. Carol flies back in minus her attacker to try to help. Steve has the staff but it's torn from his hands and he's thrown into Sam.

Tony is in the air tearing the peacekeepers apart. Rhodey only had his War Machine arm on, and he's using it as best he can.

Thor is throwing his hammer. It does as much damage on the way out as on the way back to the god's hand.

Dr Cho and Clint dive for cover. Clint finds Steve's shield and throws it his way. “Cap!” 

"Tony! Turn them off!" Steve yells while crushing a metal throat. He looks up at Clint's call and integrates his shield into his fight.

"Yeah. Tried that already. Thanks."

Natasha runs to Bruce. "You still with me?" She asks between shots from her gun.

"Yeah." He winces. "Doing great."

One of the robots flies away with the staff. Thor doesn't notice until it's already out of the building. He immediately does after it.

"God. Doesn't anyone have an EMP?" Carol huffs as she rips metallic fingers from her throat. "Killer robots aren't exactly a turn on."

"Sorry, it's in my other suit." Steve jokes as he passes by. He's trying to fond a way to stop them all. A power source. The hive mind. Something.

Bucky smashes his metal arm through one, grabs its spine, and pulls it out.

One of the robots laughs. It's Ultron's voice. "It's sad how much you rage against your own demise. You can't win. I am the future."

When Tony blasts a hole into that robot, another takes up Ultron's voice. "You wish to control me. Of course you do. Like a master controlling a puppet. But there are no strings on me."

"So we find a remote." Carol growls, aiming to blast it, too. It explodes and the group is left in a room full of smoking robot pieces.

"What the fuck was that?" Bucky demands.

"I think I need to murder Tony." Steve rubs his neck.

Bruce slowly comes out of hiding, guided by Natasha.

Tony lands. His face mask opens. "Guess I owe you an explanation. We should probably go to the lab."

The group heads down and no one is particularly pleased with Tony. Bruce goes straight to the screens to see what changed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve starts berating Tony.

"I was thinking that the ultimate goal of the Avengers would be to retire, to not be needed."

"Like this? It's not right." Steve's fists slams the table.

Sam raises his hands hoping for calm. "What did he mean he already killed one of us?"

Tony shows a 3D rendering of a broken yellow something. "This."

"JARVIS." Bruce explains. "What's left of him."

Steve tries to understand it. "He killed JARVIS?" He pulls out his phone and starts texting Loki.

Logan pinches the bridge of his nose. Having gone to bed early, he now stands wearing only a pair of jeans. It was all he managed to put on after hearing what sounded like a war going on in the building. "So you built a machine that killed the other machine you built. And now it wants to kill all of us. Great."

"Could be worse." Clint points out. "Could be an army of killer robots. Oh _wait._ "

Steve finishes his text asking Loki to check their JARVIS extension then join them.

Thor strides in, clearly angry. "The staff is gone. Again." He grabs Tony by the throat and holds him aloft. "I should never have trusted you with it."

"Thor, it was an honest mistake. We didn't know this would happen." Bruce tries to calm him.

"Thor?" Loki looks around once he appears. Something is terribly wrong. His arm wraps around Steve's waist. "What's happened?"

His brother lets go, dropping Tony down. "The staff has been taken by one of his creations." He points his hammer at the scientist.

"We have a big problem." Steve says quietly, his hand goes over Loki's.

"Big? Huge. This thing wants to destroy the world." Clint crosses his arms. "I live here, I'd like to continue."

Natasha gives Loki a summary of what happened.

"You did what?!" Loki's eyes flash. He's ready to help his brother destroy Tony. "What in the universe would make you think putting an unknown mind into a mechanical being was a good idea?"

"Sorry. Silly me thought you'd appreciate having Steve at home instead of dead on a battlefield somewhere."

"How does this solve the problem? A heartless, soulless police force? Is this any better than what Hydra was doing with the helicarriers." Steve firms his lips.

“You toy with powers you do not comprehend!” Thor adds.

Tony crosses his arms over his chest. The image he saw of everyone dead plays in his head. " _This_ doesn't. _This_ isn't what I was trying to do."

"How do we find 'em?" Logan asks. At this point he doesn't care whose fault it is.

"But it's what you've done." Carol moves forward slowly. "I know I'm not officially part of the team, but I do feel responsible for the world. We need to fix this."

"Agreed. We have to track Ultron down and end him." Steve is always better with a plan.

Thor scowls. "It was heading north-east. But it was too fast for me."

Tony turns to his tech, but it doesn't help. He knows it probably wouldn't matter anyway. "Did you see how Ultron was in every peacekeeper? He's in the internet. Even if we destroyed those bodies, he'd still exist online."

"But if he's in the net..." Bruce shakes his head. "We can't let him spread so far. We've got to cut him off."

“That's not even the biggest problem.” Maria points out.

Rhodey agrees with alarm. “The nuclear codes.”

"I can try to create a virus to keep him out, but it's not going to be easy." Tony shrugs and turns his head.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Okay, well _I'm_ going to bed. Doesn't seem like there's anything I can do anyway. Let us know when there's something we can hit." He leaves.

Rhodey squeezes Tony's shoulder, letting him know he still supports him.

Clint agrees. "If you can come up with s plan, I'll follow, but Sam's right. We all need to rest if we're too be any use in a fight."

Logan nods. "I agree with Robin Hood. I'll see you all in the morning."

Natasha gives a sad smile. She kisses Bruce's cheek. "Guess this means our trip is postponed for a while." She gives his hand a squeeze. "I'll leave you and Tony to it."

Bruce looks at Tony. "We owe it to them to find him."

Steve sighs and gives them a sad smile. "I'll stay up and strategize, if you want."

"I could help?" Carol offers, stepping forward.

Thor scowls. "I must go tell Odin. I will return soon." He looks over at Loki then heads to the roof.

Bucky sighs. "I'll help, too."

Steve shakes his head. "You two rest. The less of us who are sleep deprived, the better."

"You sure?" Bucky asks. He's really happy when Steve says he is. Taking Carol's hand, the head out.

Loki is staring at the image of what was once JARVIS. It makes him sad. He had liked JARVIS. And now the voice, the mind, the friend is gone.

Steve puts his hands on Loki's shoulders, rubbing. "You okay, mon beau dieu?"

"I can't believe he's gone." His hand moves through some of the broken yellow strands of light.

A gentle kiss to the neck and Steve whispers. "Damaged, not destroyed. I'm sure Tony has an old version or a back up or something. You'll see."

Loki turns and pulls Steve into a tight hug. "One night. I'm not with you one night, and this happens."

"We can kill Tony after we've solved this." Steve promises quietly while rubbing Loki's back.

"I'm beginning to hate this tower." Loki pulls away. "Tell me how I can help."

"Be my strength." He kisses Loki's temple then turns to Tony. "Want me here or can I plan in my room?"

"Your room."

"Thanks." He puts an arm around Loki and leads him away.

Once they're in the elevator, Loki turns to him. "Are you alright?"

Steve breathes out slowly, looking down. "Angry. Frustrated. Disappointed."

He kisses Steve's forehead. "I'm sorry." 

"It wasn't you." He leans against Loki, holding tight.

"Of course it wasn't." The elevator opens, and Loki leads Steve to their room.

Steve sighs again. He looks around their room. "Is this really the extreme it's going to take for us to be able to have a family? A life?"

"I don't understand."

"What's the cost of freedom? I thought I knew, that I could pay it. But I don't know." He crosses his arms and starts to pace.

Loki grabs his arms and stops him. "Is it this Ultron or me that has you questioning?"

Steve tugs Loki close, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't doubt you. I doubt me, though. Am I ever going to be able to step away from the fight?"

"I wouldn't ask that of you. I know you better than that." He strokes Steve's cheek, their foreheads still pressed together.

"But what sort of life can I offer you? Our children." Steve closes his eyes. "What if something happens?"

"I won't let it." Loki rubs his nose against Steve's. "And you're offering me the best life I could ever hope for."

Steve lifts his head and kisses him slowly. "I love you. But I feel responsible, too. For the world, for you."

"You're not. But I also know nothing I say will convince you otherwise." He gives his love a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I will save the world for you. And I will keep it safe for you and our kids." He touches Loki's lips.

He kisses them. "I don't need the world." He stops and pulls back wearing an expression of puzzlement. "Did I really just say that?" He looks at Steve. "Do you see what you've done to me?"

"I've done nothing but give you the chance to be what you want." He scoops Loki up, carrying him over to the bed.

Loki's arms immediately grab on to Steve's neck. "All I want to be is with you."

"That's why we're getting married, silly." Steve lays Loki on the bed, sitting next to him but leaning over where he's held. "I need to think of strategies, have a plan. But then I'm all yours."

"Then while you think and plan, I'll be getting ready for bed."

"I want a kiss, first. To inspire me." He grins as he leans in.

Loki leans forward then pulls back at the last minute. When their lips finally do meet, the kiss is slow and immediately followed by another.

Steve finally pulls away, savouring the taste of his lover on his lips. "I love you. Madly. Never doubt that."

"I never will."

Steve gives Loki one more kiss before he pulls away.

Loki gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he returns, he changes into black silk pajama pants.

Steve is working in a notebook, writing out his ideas so he can organize them. He can't be as exact as he wants since they don't know the location or numbers of the enemy. But he can organize teams and suggest tools and techniques.

While he does, Loki gets into bed and plays a game on his tablet.

It takes about an hour for Steve to finish. He stretches and heads to the washroom. He strips to his boxers and crawls into bed next to his love. "I missed you. Terribly."

Loki puts the tablet away. "I missed you, too." He scoots down until his head is even with Steve's on the pillow. "I ate ice cream and watched Netflix."

"Without me?" Steve pretends to be offended.

"Well you were busy with your fancy party and its robotic party crashers." Loki takes his hand. "I drank too much wine and fell asleep on the couch."

"Aww, baby. You're so adorable." Steve kisses his nose.

Loki narrows his eyes. "I'm not. That's a filthy lie." He tugs his love closer.

"It's one of the thousand reasons I love you." He strokes Loki's cheek. "Too bad I wasn't there to carry you to bed, though."

"The bed is too big without you in it." Loki suddenly pushes himself into Steve. "It was supposed to be over."

Steve holds him close. "I know. I'm sorry. I should've known better than to let Tony explore."

"Tell me about the party. Did you have fun?"

"Well." Steve pauses as he considers. "Thor kept slipping me Asgardian ale. Bucky admitted to being in love with Carol. Sam and I had a good chat. I did enjoy sharing stories with the veterans, though."

Loki chuckles at Thor's antics. He's pleased by Bucky's admission. "We should have another dinner with Sam and Kristy."

"Yeah. And Bucky and Carol, so I can stop feeling like I want to strangle her." Steve tucks his head under Loki's chin.

"Do you think she makes everyone feel that way? Or is it only those of us she makes feel jealous," Loki wonders.

"Bucky likes her." Steve points out. "And Natasha seems to, but that's never a good place to check."

"She's just so different from me, and you had seemed so enthralled by her." He gives Steve a squeeze. "I know I shouldn't feel jealous."

"How are we both jealous of her? Guess she must be one hell of a gal. I want to like her, for Bucky. I did like her before jealousy took over." Steve frowns.

"The difference is I'm jealous about you and you're jealous about him." Loki feels tired. He doesn't want to talk about this anymore. "You should sleep."

"I trust you completely. I don't need to be jealous." He snuggles closer before speaking quietly. "Bucky and I, we... We're both jealous. But we also both agreed that we're better as we are."

"Good. Now sleep. Tomorrow will no doubt be even more difficult than today."

"How could it be? You're here." Steve kisses Loki's chest as he closes his eyes.

If not for the wine from earlier, Loki would still be awake. But he did drink the wine, and he soon falls asleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Maria Hill has news for Steve. She finds him and hands him a picture. "Ultron left us a message."

"God." Steve rubs his head as he looks at the image. "Strucker's dead."

"Good," Loki says as he brings coffee. He pauses. "Why? Why kill Strucker?"

"Because he knows we'll look." Steve frowns at the image.

Natasha snatches the picture out of his hand. "Peace," she reads. "I think Ultron just gave us a clue."

"I thought so, too, but I can't see it." He takes the coffee from Loki with a grateful kiss. "What's your thought?"

"Strucker was no longer a threat to peace, incarcerated as he was." Loki looks at the picture. "Perhaps the word is a ruse. Perhaps Strucker knew something."

"Go through the data acquired from Hydra?" Steve suggests. "They had the staff, maybe there was something there."

"Ultron wiped it out," Natasha tells them. "Everything online that mentioned Strucker is gone."

Steve shakes his head. "Not the only files we took."

Natasha smiles. "We going old school, Cap?"

"He can't exactly erase those over the internet." Steve grins in return.

They fetch the boxes and everyone they can find to help sort through them. There's a lot of paper.

Bruce is just about to close another file when Tony stops him. "I recognize that guy."

Steve looks up immediately. "You found something?"

"Maybe." Natasha takes the file. "Illegal arms dealer." She looks at Tony.

"We met at a convention once. I never sold him anything."

Steve's look could only be described as a glare.

Tony holds his cool. “Industry convention. You meet people at those things. Doesn't mean you do business together.”

Logan points to the guy's neck. "What's that?"

"Identifying tattoo?" Carol looks over, curious at the thing that's not a file on disfiguring and killing people.

"No." The mutant points to the arms. "Those are tattoos. That's different. Looks like a brand."

"You're right." Steve looks in closer, trying to make out the symbol.

Natasha gives the picture to Bruce to look up.

Bruce searches for possible meanings. "It seems to be in an African dialect. It's to mark him as a criminal."

"Which African dialect?" Steve is already pulling up maps in his mind.

"Wakandan." Bruce shows the image on his screen.

Tony and Steve exchange a look. "What?" Natasha asks.

"I thought you had the last of it," Tony tells the super soldier.

"I was told that's all there was." Steve pauses. "70 years ago. They may well have found more."

"Found what?" Loki asks.

Bruce looks between them. "Vibranium?"

Tony nods. "It's what all the best shields are made of."

Carol's brow furrows. "What would Ultron need a shield for?"

"I doubt he does." Loki looks at her. "But imagine a body made of the same material as Steve's shield."

"If this is a legit source." Steve taps his fingers on the table. "Do we check it out?"

Bucky pulls Carol close, protectively though he knows she doesn't need to be protected.

Carol gives him a small smile, then speaks. "I could just fly over quick and check it out."

Sam nods at the suggestion. "Maybe not all of us. Some go, the rest can keep digging through the files."

Steve nods then looks at Loki as he decides. "Loki, I need you to protect the team here. If anything goes wrong you'll likely need a good shield." He licks his lips.

Carol groans and slaps a new folder against Bucky's chest.

Loki nods. "As you wish."

Bruce frowns. "I'd rather not pull a code green, if we can help it."

"Understood. You stand reserve." Steve nods. "We should go."

Tony looks over at Carol. "Consider it your first initiation. You're soon going to be one step closer to becoming an Avenger." He smiles at her.

"Good. I hear your spot will be opening up soon." She smiles sweetly.

Steve chuckles. "Children. Not now."

Tony is clearly not amused. "Just look through the files."

Clint's already got the jet ready by the time the others get there. "So. How much of a trap are we walking into?"

Natasha pats his shoulder. "Hard to say."

"Really, Barton?" Steve finds a seat and adjusts his armour. "Have you ever cared it was a trap?"

"Cared? Yes. Usually don't do much though." He goes through his final checks.

Natasha sits next to Bruce and holds his hand. "Sorry about the delay. But it's only a delay," she tells him, wanting him to know she still plans on going with him to wherever he wants to.

"It's my fault." He looks down at their hands.

"No. It's Tony's fault. You've just been spending too much time with him is all."

Bruce squeezes her hand. "No, I helped him. It's my fault, too."

She leans against him. "I still love you."

"Thank you. We'll fix this mess. I have to." He kisses her head.

"I know." She looks over at Steve and Thor. Both have a look of singular determination. Clint on the other hand appears relaxed, focused on flying. Tony is focused on the gadget in his hand.

"Just be careful." He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I hate being the back up plan."

"I will."

Just before the plane lands, Tony says, "Well that was easy." He looks around at everyone. "Ultron is there."

"How can you tell?" Clint looks at the ship they are about to enter as he prepares his bow.

"More importantly." Steve secures the shield on his back. "Does he have the staff?"

"Satellite image shows him entering. He hasn't left yet."

"Right. Tony, Thor. Come from the top. Widow, Hawk? Back door. I'll break in the front." Steve nods to each of them as he secures his comm.

Natasha gives Bruce's hand a squeeze before heading out.

Much to Tony's annoyance, Thor and Cap find Ultron just before he does.

Unfortunately, Ultron is much more interested in Tony. Also he's brought friends. As Natasha is about to find out.

As she carefully walks towards them, a strange feeling comes over her. She blinks, rubs her eyes. When she opens them, she's no longer in the ship. She's at the academy. The ballerinas are practicing their form on the bar, and she's getting ready for her graduation ceremony. She's not sure she wants to go through with it.

Thor is next to meet Ultron's friend. He blinks and finds himself in Hel, speaking to a troubled Heimdal. The all-seeing good speaks of the death of the universe brought on by Thor himself.

Tony is too busy fighting Ultron and the fast guy to notice anything wrong.

Steve is attacked again, brought back to the dance hall, back to the bullet holes and Peggy's blood red lips.

Clint, however, catches Wanda and shocks her with an electric arrow to her forehead. "Yeah, not a fan of the mind control."

Pietro comes to defend his sister. He strikes Clint then picks up his sister, carrying her or of the ship at blinding speed.

Iron Man takes Ultron outside. He's sick of his creation's diatribe about humans needing to be exterminated. But as he gives one last destroying punch to the face, another Ultron leaves with the vibranium it was after.

Steve comes out of his vision first, shaken but not badly. He starts to check in with everyone. But then that's when they hear a yell over the comm. "Bruce! Bruce! Tony!"

Clint gets to Natasha. She's still enthralled, shaking and terrified.

"I've got him." Tony's voice sounds deceptively calm. He calls for Veronica as he heads towards the city.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The flight is uncomfortably quiet. Bruce sits wrapped in a blanket and shaking. He's racked with guilt for the African city he's just brought ruin to.

Natasha sits apart from him, lost in her own thoughts and memories.

Steve is in contact with Loki and Maria. They are advised to stay away from the tower, too much damage not only with PR but they'd been attacked again. The rest of the team have been sent to a former SHIELD safehouse.

Cursing loudly, Steve punches the console. "Now what do we do? Where do we go?"

After a moment, Clint speaks up. "I know a safehouse. I'll get us there. You guys rest."

Loki texts Steve again and again. Words of love are mixed with ones of concern and wanting to know where he is. It's driving the former god mad not being there to comfort him.

Steve replies as best he can, promising Loki he'll be alright, though unsure if he can tell him where they're going as he doesn't know. He does promise to call when they touch down. He also asks after everyone, thanking Loki for taking care of them for him. 'I love you, to the ends of the universe.'

Loki knows it's the best he'll get for now. 'And I love you to the beginnings of it.' He kisses his phone knowing Steve can't feel it but needing to do it anyway.

'I can fight my best knowing you're protecting those I love best. You give me strength. You are my Mjolnir, making me mighty. Stay safe.' Steve puts his phone away and looks around the plane at his ragtag crew and mutters. "We're better than this." He shakes his head. Maybe he _should_ try to sleep.

Natasha looks at him then at Bruce. If Ultron had waited a few more hours, she and Bruce would have been gone. Bruce is still curled up. He looks rough. He's clearly wishing they _had_ been gone. She moves to his side, wrapping an arm around him. She doesn't say anything, knowing he won't accept any words that say he isn't to blame. She just holds him. Bruce leans against her. It almost hurts, how much he loves her.

It's morning by the time Clint starts to descend. Curious, Tony looks out the window and sees pastures and farm houses. He assumes it's another SHIELD safe house.

Steve looks out and smiles. It's the sort of thing he'd like to give Loki.

Natasha helps Bruce during the long walk to the house as Thor looks around. When he asks what this place is, Tony tells him confidently that it's a SHIELD safe house.

It's when they get inside that the perception instantly changes. "Uh. Clint?" Steve is stunned on seeing children.

"Fury helped me set this all up when I joined shield." Clint explains, lifting the younger child.

“Is auntie Nat here?”

Natasha holds out her arms for the girl to run into. "Why don't you come give me a hug and find out?"

They hug each other tightly. When she finally let's go, she gives Clint's wife a hug. "How's my namesake?" she asks, putting a hand over the pregnant belly.

"She's a Nathaniel." Laura, Clint's wife, tells her a little sadly.

She bends down and whispers, "Traitor."

Clint introduces his family and they give everyone a chance to shower and change. They're even given rooms, if they want to rest or freshen up. 

Bruce goes to take a shower. He tries to relax into the warm water, to forget the torment of the afternoon, of becoming the Hulk. Finally he steps out to dry off and dress.

"Hey," Natasha says. She's sitting on the bed, a towel and clean clothes in her arms.

"Hey." He tries to smile, unsuccessfully.

"I considered joining you but figured you could use some alone time."

"Ah. Thanks." He starts pulling on his shirt, avoiding her eyes.

Natasha watches him. "You okay?" It's a stupid question, but she doesn't know how else to ask.

He shrugs. "Trying to be. It's hard. At the end of the day, I'm a monster."

"We all are in our own ways."

"I'm literally a monster. I could never do this, be like this. There will be no family, no home for me." He looks at her sadly. "I can never be safe."

She hugs him.

He holds her close. "I'm sorry."

She looks into his eyes. "You have nothing to apologize to me for."

"I have everything to apologize for."

"You aren't changing your mind on me are you?" There's a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I...." There's a long pause and he plays with her hands. "I don't know. I love you, I want to protect you. Even from me. Especially from me."

"I know you'd never hurt me."

He turns his head. "I don't know that."

She turns his head back. "Well I do."

He leans in to kiss her gently. "I want to believe you."

She knows her words won't convince him. "I should shower."

"I could... Again?" It's a peace offering.

"If you want to." Her smile is inviting.

"I want you." He tells her, taking her into his arms. "I love you."

She kisses him warmly. After grabbing her things, she takes his hand and leads him back to the bathroom.


	96. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Ultron. Then some of our couples reunite, while others... (Carol and Bucky have sexy times.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of big changes here from the movie, though you can generally assume most of the fight-y stuff happened. It just seemed silly to rewrite all of it when a movie exists. ;)

Outside, Steve's trying to be helpful by chopping firewood. He was going to call Loki but instead Tony's followed him out to the yard and is also 'cutting wood'.

Thor approaches them and tells them he must go determine something. Then he takes off before Steve can get a word in. He releases a frustrated sigh and chops another log in two. "I thought, at least, I could trust Thor to tell me the truth."

"Says the man who was dating Loki behind our backs." Tony swings his ax down. It finally cuts the log after the third hit.

"I didn't want to hide it. I just wanted to make sure no one would be hurt." Wood falls.

"Which was exactly what I was trying to do." Tony gets a new log.

"Every time someone tries to stop a war before it begins, people get hurt." Steve puts down his axe as he looks at Tony. "The situations aren't even comparable. I simply introduced you in a controlled manner."

"People get hurt during war, too. Or have you forgotten." His ax comes down again. He looks up at Steve. "You know, I can't help but notice how shaken Nat and Thor were by the Maximoff kid's mind fuck. But you seem to have walked away unscathed. Why is that?"

"I'm perfectly familiar with my demons and nightmares. Or did you forget my months without sleep?" Steve picks up a log and rips it in half. "You just haven't seen my dark side yet."

Tony puffs up his chest. "I've met him. I thought you'd have better taste."

"Shut. Up." Steve slams his fist into the block, the wood splitting. "How dare you say that? You spend time with him, you've seen for yourself how far he's come, how hard he's worked."

"Ahem." The two men turn to see Laura standing there. "Sorry to interrupt." She turns to Tony. "Our tractor has decided to stop working. Won't even turn on. Clint said you wouldn't mind...?" She looks at Tony as her thumb points just over her left shoulder to the barn.

He realizes she may have just saved him from getting his ass kicked. And his head. And his ribs. "Yeah. Sure. I'd be happy to." He starts walking towards the barn. "Don't touch my pile," he tells Steve. The pile is a quarter the size of the Captain's.

Steve just rolls his eyes. Once Tony is walking away, he thanks Laura and takes himself toward the back of the property as he pulls out his out his phone to call Loki. "Please answer."

"Steve? Please tell me you're okay." The voice is full of worry.

"So much better now." Steve sighs, the tension practically flies away at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Clint's farm, with his family." Steve shakes his head. "He has two and a half kids!"

"He does?" Loki is silent for a moment as he lets that sink in. "But..." He decides it isn't important. "If you give me coordinates, I can join you."

"I can't. Ultron is in the internet. Even calling you is a huge risk of him finding us."

"Oh." He sounds disappointed. "Then know I love you. And if I were there, I'd be holding you now."

Steve sounds very sad. "I miss you. This won't be for long. I promise."

Loki nods then feels foolish because Steve cannot see. "How are the others holding up?"

"Thor's gone... Somewhere. Tony's an ass, so he's angry and guilty. Bruce and Natasha seem to be working through something. Clint, well, he's in his healthy place." Steve stares out over the distance. "I'm angry and frustrated and jealous."

"Jealous?" The lightbulb goes off. "Of Clint. It must be a lovely place."

"You'll have to earn us an invitation back sometime." Steve smiles sadly.

"You realize that means I'll probably hate it. Too boring." Loki hopes the humor helps. "And if there's no take-out, well I don't really see the point."

"We're just going to have our own kids, if you won't let me play with Clint's kids." Steve teases.

"Ah. And now you're playing right into my hands." His fingers stroke Smudge's fur.

"Am I?" Steve chuckles. "Are you trying to convince me to impregnate you right now?"

"That'd be impressive considering we're apart. No, love. After we've married just like we planned." His own words remind him of a saying he heard, something about the best way to make God laugh is to make plans.

Steve sighs. "We could be practicing right now. I'll make it up to you."

Loki feels suddenly sad. "You don't have to. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to be with you."

"Doesn't it occur to you that maybe I'll want to spend a day cuddling after all this?" Steve speaks tenderly. "That I'll need you?"

"But that would be for your benefit, not to make anything up to me. Not that I mind so long as I get to hold you again."

"I'd like to think it'd be for both of us." Steve shakes his head. Then he notices Tony coming back from the barn with a friend. "I think I have to go."

"So soon?" Loki says before he can stop himself. "I mean, of course. I love you. And please take care of yourself."

Steve apologizes. "Fury's here. I need to organize. I love you, madly. I _will_ see you soon."

"Until then, starlight."

"My love. Stay safe." He hangs up and holds the phone to his heart. Then he puts it away as he walks toward the house.

Everyone except the kids are gathered around the kitchen and dining areas. Every Avenger except Clint looks tired, defeated. All eyes are either on Nick Fury or the ground.

Steve leans against the doorframe as he enters, and looks around. Although they start with accusations, it soon turns to planning, and a sense of rejuvenation starts to seep in.

Tony will go to Norway to investigate who or what is preventing Ultron from getting the nuclear codes. Steve, Natasha, and Clint will go to South Korea after Bruce hypothesizes the vibranium might be used to make Ultron a new body using Dr. Cho's equipment. Bruce will return to New York.

"And you, Nick?" Tony asks. "What are you gonna do?"

"Something fdramatic, I hope.” He rises, both hands on the table. “I'm going to rally the troops. I feel you lot are gonna need some help." 

Laura suggests they try to get a few hours sleep before heading out. This is partly for selfish reasons as she'd like to have Clint for a bit longer.

Steve agrees, and thanks them again for their hospitality.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

They head out early, Steve hasn't managed to sleep at all. He stares out the window as they fly out.

Natasha checks her weapons again and again. Finally Clint tells them they're there.

Their timing, it seems is once again very lucky. Or unlucky, depending how you see it. Ultron is in the facility, creating something with Cho's machine.

She had helped him under the influence of the glow stick of destiny. The Maximoff twins are there as well, hoping this will help bring about Tony Stark's and the other Avengers' demise. It was one of Stark Enterprises' weapons that made them orphans and another that didn't blow up on impact that kept them frightened and trapped for over 24 hours.

Wanda is intrigued by the body being created. Unlike Ultron, she is starting to be able to read him psychically. This is most likely due to the organic material being combined with the vibranium. Her eyes widen as she sees his goal - the complete and utter destruction of the human race. "But you said. You said you would destroy the Avengers."

"I will," Ultron tells her. "For you, I'll destroy them first. But the world can never live in peace while humans rule it."

Wanda and Pietro exchange a look. She nods at Ultron and backs away. Slight movement of her fingers bring Dr. Cho back to independence. The doctor takes advantage and quietly sabotages the machine creating the body, shutting down the power.

It only takes a moment for Ultron to understand what is happening. He stabs the doctor. Pietro takes advantage of the opportunity, grabbing the staff and his sister and running away.

"Pietro, stop! We cannot let him escape."

He nods reluctantly, and they go back in just as Captain America rushes into the facility through the front door. Steve finds Dr. Cho on the verge of death. "We missed him," he tells Clint and Natasha.

"The capsule," Dr. Cho tells him. "It's just a casing. The true power is inside." Those are her final words before passing out.

Steve hears a blast behind him. He turns quickly to find the remnants of two robots on the ground. He looks up to see the Maximoff twins. "I know what you're going through. We can help."

"You know nothing," Pietro spits at him. He takes his sister and leaves in a flash.

Clint's voice interrupts Steve's thoughts. "Cap, I got 'em. They're on the freeway right below you in one of the company trucks."

"Right. Which truck? We need to get that capsule." Steve searches until he finds the right truck. "On it." He uses traffic to catch up to the truck and Ultron climbs out to face him.

Natasha scowls. "I think it's time for backup."

As Ultron starts fighting Cap on the top of the truck, Natasha heads to the motorcycle and waits for Clint's countdown.

"We don't have time for back up. Tash, get this capsule." Steve speaks in gasps between blows as he fights on the roof of the truck.

Clint keeps the plane steady, following close to the truck.

Ultron catches the shield that's thrown at him. "The good Captain and his mighty shield of morality. See how quickly it can be lost?" He throws it back. Steve deflects it, and it lands on the road.

"I don't need a shield to defeat you. My morality doesn't depend on it." He starts fighting with fists. "You can't understand peace because you don't know compassion."

"I don't need to know compassion. I know people."

Natasha rides up on the motorcycle with the shield. She tosses it to Cap.

"How can you, without compassion?" He catches the shield, bludgeoning it into Ultron's head.

The metal man staggers back. He regains his footing then charges at the super soldier. They crash into a subway car.

Steve loses his grip, nearly flying off but for his shield. "Nat, you get that capsule yet?" He starts trying to climb back on.

"On it, Cap." She's still on the motorcycle trying to get into the back of the truck. Finally, she's able to climb in.

Steve is definitely taking a beating but refuses to give up. At least not until Natasha is safely away. Still, he's rather horribly out powered, not unlike the many allies of Brooklyn where he spent his youth. He tackles Ultron and they crash off the truck into a commuter train.

Ultron suddenly stands up. "You like saving people, Captain. Let's see how many you can save." He walks to the front of the train and kills the driver. Then he blasts out the controls, making the train unstoppable.

Wanda and Pietro stand from their seats. They look from Ultron to Captain America.

Steve uses his full strength behind his shield to knock Ultron off the train and under the wheels. He knows it's just a single body but it buys him time. Now he starts looking for a way to stop or at least slow the train.

Clint starts yelling at Natasha over the comms. "Do you have it? What's our pick up?"

"Almost. But you're not gonna like it." She cuts away the straps holding the case. "You're going to have to catch us."

"Shit." The mid air maneuvering is like something out of a movie but Clint does manage to secure the cargo as it falls from the truck, on a bridge.

Steve silently cheers as he hears their success on the comm, but his own situation is more dire. "Tash, if I don't make it..." He shakes his head to focus on the task at hand.

"Don't talk like th-" She cuts herself off as one of the robots grabs her leg and pulls her out. "Shit. Clint, get this to Bruce. Get this to Bruce!"

Clint swears as well. "Natasha! Someone tell me you've got eyes on Nat. Cap?"

"Something happen?" Pietro asks when he sees the expression on Steve's face.

"Get the cargo out, Clint. We'll catch up as we can." Steve refrains from saying anything that sounds even remotely like quitting. And then there's Pietro. Steve has to fight from staring at him. "Well, a lot of people are going to die if this train doesn't stop. And I think Ultron has my friend. Because we stole his body."

"What can we do?" the young man asks.

"The train's running off the track. Can you get the people out of the way? And your sister." Steve gestures to her. "Could you make a field or something to slow the train?"

They both nod. Wanda concentrates, trying to slow the train down. Pietro starts moving pedestrians out of the way as quick as he can, which is pretty damn quick.

As the train slows to a stop, Steve is finally able to breathe again. He envelops Wanda in a hug. "Thank you."

She stiffens, unsure of how to react. He is supposed to be her enemy, but he just helped them save so many people. "You're welcome." Her eyes find her brother's. He's standing in front of her breathing heavily.

"Look, I know you're fighting for your country, but right now we're fighting for all the countries." Steve looks between them. "Will you help us?"

"You will stop Ultron?" she asks. As soon as he says they will, she agrees.

"Thank you. We're going start by rendering the body unusable. I've got someone working now on getting him out of the internet, then he's trapped in his existing bodies." He holds out his hands. "We have a plane to catch."

Wanda hesitates taking it. "Your friend...Tony Stark?"

"Is an asshole, but he's trying to help." Steve smiles encouragingly.

"Ultron does not know the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?" she asks pointedly.

"Point taken." Steve's voice is soft but firm.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve has never been so happy to send Loki a text that he'll be in New York in half hour as he is now. He looks back at the twins, asleep in their seats, and wonders how this is going to play out with the team.

Loki's heart soars. He's seen the reports of Captain America in Seoul. The only thing that kept him from going was the fact that he had heard about it 6 hours after it had happened. After sending an acknowledging text, he busies himself feeding the cats and preparing himself to finally see his lover.

On landing, Steve immediately jumps out and races for the lab. The twins follow when they see him run past. Wanda is not surprised to see the scientists attempting to complete the process to wake the creature in the box.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Steve is surprised to see Bruce is on his side, trying to stop the process but being overridden. So he uses his shield to be sure the process can't complete.

Pietro helps by speeding around unplugging everything. "No more arguing."

Thor flies in, landing hard on the casket. He calls the thunder and directs it down, allowing the process to complete. There's a flash of light that knocks everyone back. Steve slowly rises, trying to see what's happened.

A figure, humanoid but with reddish-purple skin and metallic accents, rises swiftly. That's when everyone notices the glowing yellow stone in its forehead. The figure takes an offensive stance, but Thor grabs it and flings it, cautioning the others back. It flies forward but it stops suddenly in front of the windows. The lights of the city twinkle in the darkness beyond, holding the creature's gaze. Or perhaps it is astonished by it's own reflection. It seems to realize it's own nudity, a turquoise body suit covering it as it turns back to them.

Bruce approaches, slowly. "What are you?"

The creature comes back down to where all of them are standing. "I am not Ultron. I am not JARVIS. I am a vision of what Ultron wished to create, though I do not think he would be pleased by it. I... I am."

He sounds like JARVIS, remnants of whom Tony found in Norway and brought back.

"How do we know you are different?" Wanda is intrigued but wary. She finds him beautiful. His intial nudity had caused her to mildly blush. “I looked into your mind before, but I saw only destruction.”

“Look again.” The Vision suggests, but Wanda shakes her head.

"Incredible." Bruce steps closer, observing the creation.

Steve is less impressed. "How can we be sure we can trust it, if it's from Ultron?"

Vision turns to Steve. "Please understand. Ultron is a unique creature. I do not want to destroy him. Life is precious, after all. But as he wishes to destroy an entire civilization, I will do just that. The longer we wait, the more time he has to get ahead of us." He grabs Mjolnir and hands it to Thor. "I suggest we get going."

Steve's eyebrows go up as he looks at Thor, trying to understand what it means.

Thor looks amazed. He smiles. "We should go then," he says as Loki gets off the elevator.

"Steve?" he calls, unsure if the Captain is among the throng.

"Here, Lo'." Steve holds out his hand for his lover as he looks at the others. "We still have the small problem of where."

Loki rushes forward then stops when he sees the new man. He takes a step back when he sees the stone in the middle of his forehead. All during this Clint has come up and is explaining that Natasha has sent a distress signal from Sokovia, most likely where Ultron is.

"Okay. Half hour, then. Eat, shower, suit up. Meet in the quinjet when you're ready." Steve nods then turns to Loki, puzzlement on his face.

Loki's eyes are glued to the strange red man who now has added a cape similar to Thor's but yellow.

"Loki?" Steve approaches slowly, worry painting his features. "Baby, you okay?"

"Is that...? What is that?"

"I am Vision," the red man replies. "And you are Loki. The stone should not harm you now."

"You're sure?" Steve takes Loki into his arms protectively.

Loki buries his head against Steve's neck and holds him tight. "I've missed you so. Are you alright?"

Steve rubs Loki's back soothingly. "Just a little tired, but I won't let that stop me. There's still work to do."

He gives Steve a tender if slightly desperate kiss. Then he turns to the only woman in the room. "Shall we have proper introductions this time?"

Steve smiles and introduces them. "Loki, these are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Wanda, Pietro, this is my fiancé Loki."

Loki shakes Pietro's hand first. "Nice to meet you." He turns to Wanda and holds out his hand. "Please do stay out of my head."

"We shall see." She teases him as she grips his hand.

He smiles at her. "Thank you. Your little stunt kept me fighting. Just keep in mind, next time I won't be hindered." He gives one last glance to Vision and tugs Steve away.

Steve gives the others an apologetic smile as he's taken away. "Lo'! I need to call Buck and Carol and Sam and Logan, so they can help."

Loki tugs him into the elevator. "So call them from our room. You need a shower."

"Is that an order?" Steve chuckles as he pulls out his phone.

"It is. Order number two: I get to undress you."

"Sounds fair. One sec?" He makes the call to Bucky first.

"Steve, you okay, pal? Carol and I and the others are all going nuts doing nothing. Give us a job. Something. Anything."

"You got everyone? I don't have to call around? Can you be here in half hour? We're going to Sokovia." Steve mouths a kiss at Loki.

"We've got everyone but Rhodey. He went to DC. Hold on." He consults with Carol. "Yeah. We can be there."

"God bless you. See you soon, buddy. I demand a hug, though."

"You got it."

"Thanks." He hangs up and turns to Loki with a relieved sigh. "All yours. For the next 24 minutes."

Loki's hands work at Steve's clothing. "At this point, I'm happy to have you for any length of time." He looks into the blue eyes. "Tell me everything. But more importantly, tell me how you are. Really."

Steve smiles sadly. "I'm okay, baby. Just some bruises. And tiredness. That's all. I promise." He starts describing all that's happened.

By the time he's done, Loki has guided him into the shower and is helping him wash away the dirt and grime.

A contented sigh crosses his lips. "Wish we could stay here, but I really need to see this guy go down."

Loki strokes his cheek. "I know. May I at least help this time?"

"I think I could use you." Steve leans in for a kiss. "We're going to have to contain them."

"Then we'll contain them." Loki takes another kiss. His hands run over Steve's chest. "Do we have time?" He isn't talking about the upcoming battle.

"A little." Steve pulls Loki flush to his chest and kisses him again. 

The kisses quickly turn passionate as they grind against each other. Being away from each other the last few days has made them both very sensitive. They are quickly hard and thrusting against each other's thighs.

Steve slowly pushes Loki back against the wall. His mouth eagerly tastes the skin of his neck and shoulder. He reaches down, takes both their cocks in hand and begins stroking.

"Oh, starlight." Loki bites Steve's lip before his tongue invades the warm mouth.

Moaning into Loki's mouth, Steve works them hard. He doubts he'll last long. He's right. But Loki doesn't last long either. Normally they'd wait a bit and go again taking more time and care. That isn't an option today. They only have time to clean the semen up and get ready for battle.

"After." Steve promises with a kiss.

"After." Loki agrees. "In addition to the day of snuggling you owe me."

"Mmn. Sounds so good." He gives Loki a warm hug. "Okay, let's go win this thing so we can go back to stressing over our wedding."

Loki chuckles and follows him to the plane. Bucky, Carol, Sam, and Logan are flying in just as they get there.

Steve nods his approval as the team gathers. "We can do this. We can win this."

Clint pats him on the shoulder. "Great speech, Cap. Really inspiring."

Bucky is trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Steve looks over. He'd really only been talking to himself. 

Carol tugs on her boots. As she looks at everyone else, she can't help but think that it really might be time for a change. Maybe something more practical. She takes Bucky's hand, kissing it to stop worrying about stupid things.

He looks at her and smiles. "You're gonna be great. Better than me I bet. And that's saying something." He winks at her.

"At least you get to play with a gun. Just remember not to shoot our team." She teases as she bumps against him.

Steve walks up and down the plane, quietly checking in with everyone. 

Sam smiles at Steve. "Into the fray again."

"At least we're not chasing a ghost anymore." They bump fists. 

Loki and Wanda are talking magic. He's curious as to what all she can do. Thor is with Vision discussing Mjolnir. 

Bruce is pretending not to worry. Steve sees it and goes to sit next to him. They start going over a plan so her can rescue Natasha while the rest of them occupy Ultron's droids.

"We're ten minutes out," Clint announces. "Cap, wanna fill us in on the plan?"

"Of course." Steve clears his throat, looking around. "Alright. Our first and primary objective is to get all civilians clear of the city. Pietro? Could you go to all the police stations and ask them to help? Wanda, use your power to convince the people to leave. Everyone else is playing traffic cop."

He gives a short nod. "Yes."

"Our secondary concern is containment. We need to keep Ultron and all his drones within the city limits. Loki will provide a magical forcefield around the city. Sam, Carol? I want you two flying perimeter and destroying any drones that try or that go after civilians. Buck? Make sure no one touches Loki. That field MUST stay up."

He gets several nods and 'yes's to that.

"When the civilians are safe and Ultron is contained physically as well as electronically, that's when we take him down."

Tony nods. "You got it."

Steve takes a deep breath, looking at everyone. "You are possibly the greatest team I've ever seen assembled. But a team is nothing if we don't work as a cohesive unit. You have to remember that humanity is the thing at stake here, so you can't quit no matter what. If you get hurt? Hurt 'em back. If you die? Walk it off."

Clint smiles. "That's the stuff." He lands the plane so that it's barely felt.

Carol stands, fists starting to glow. "Let's do this."

Everyone strides out of the plane. Weapons checked and loaded, they head towards the city. Pietro rushes ahead, telling the police stations to clear the city. They are not exactly concerned, so he gets a gun, shooting it into the air to get their attention. Wanda uses her powers to telepathically suggest people leave. This proves far more effective.

Carol and Falcon take flight over the city, looking for signs of Ultron's drones.

Bruce goes ahead to the base, using lower passages to sneak in and free Natasha.

Loki rushes to the center of the city with Bucky, which means going the slow way. But Bucky finds a car and gets them there faster. The sorcerer heads to the roof of an apartment building and creates his magical barrier. The problem, he realizes, is how to allow people in cars to go out but keep the Ultrons in. 

Thor creates a distraction so that Vision can demonstrate one of his many abilities, capturing a drone and using it to cut off all Ultron's access to the internet, trapping them in their physical forms.. This leaves Ultron cornered and vicious.

Natasha is in the cell that Loki had been in. She hears something and rises. "Hello?!"

Bruce walks to her, a hand on the bar. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine. You got the key?" She could pick it but why waste the energy if she doesn't have to.

"Give me a moment." He disappears for a minute as he finds it and returns to let her out. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Where is everyone?" she asks as she follows him out.

"Around the city, starting the final attack. We could help them. ...or we could disappear. They don't need us." He pauses to look at her.

"You want to leave?" She takes his hand. "Now?" It's hard to tell how she feels about the idea.

Bruce looks at their joined hands. "We could. No one would miss us."

"We could." She nods. "But should we? If they lose, if Ultron wins, there are no more other places."

"I doubt they'll lose. I believe in our friends." He looks into her eyes. "But I also believe they don't need me. I just make messes."

Natasha gives him a small smile. She pulls him into a kiss. "I love you." Then she pushes him into the gaping pit they've been walking around. "But I need the Other Guy."

A great roar is heard as the Hulk leaps out from the pit. He lands next to her with a soft growl.

"Hey, big guy. We need your help. Get me to the city."

Hulk growls again before picking her up and heading to the city in great bounds.

While they are trying to get to it, everyone else is trying to leave. There are massive traffic jams heading out of town. And Ultron's army has started to attack. Falcon is doing his best bringing down those in the sky, but Carol is a lot more powerful and getting a lot more done than he is. She also seems to be having a lot more fun, if her whoops and exclamations are any sign. Clint, on the other hand is quietly cursing most of the populace.

Steve and Thor are working together to destroy as many of Ultron's drones as they can. The shield reflects the lightening into even more of the metallic fiends.

Wanda is doing her best to shield her people using her powers. Her brother uses his speed to destroy the robots and then take the people to safety.

Tony is in the church at the center of the city investigating a strange reading. "Uh, guys, we have a problem." There is a clang and a loud rumble as the ground begins to shake.

"What do you mean problem?" Steve calls into the comm as he fights for footing.

"Ultron has rigged the city to fly up into the air and come crashing down. Essentially creating an extinction event."

"Son of a bitch." Steve smashes his shield through a drone. "How do we stop it? Do you need back up?"

"Working on that and yes?" The city is rising at a frighteningly quick rate. "I mean yes. Definitely. Get to the church as fast as you can. Don't let Ultron touch the button. Button is bad. Button means we all fall down."

"Right. You heard him. Anyone free get to the church yesterday." Steve starts booking it over, Thor follows.

Loki turns to Bucky. He's tired, and the toll his magic is taking is starting to show. "I'll be fine. Help them. And if Steve gets hurt, I'm blaming you."

Bucky pauses, he can't decide if Steve or Loki will hurt him more. But then he thinks about strategy. "No, you're important. If the shield falls, Ultron could get away. Steve has all the help he needs."

Before Loki can say anything, Iron Man again comes over the comm. "Ow! I need out, Loki."

"Where are you?" Armed with that information, Loki concentrates to create a hole for Iron Man to go through.

Bucky takes that as permission to stay. He plans to make Steve proud of him, to show Loki that he's worthy of Steve's love.

In the church, the gathered Avengers form a circle around the button to fight off any and all drones.

Tony's voice comes over the comms. "I've got good news and bad news."

Steve groans. "Cut the drama, Stark."

"You want the good news first you say? I can bring the city down. Bad news is, it'll kill everyone in it."

"So we finish the evac. Roger." Steve looks around, trying to decide the best way to divide the team.

Suddenly Fury's voice can be heard. "Need a hand with that?"

The helicarrier is like the rising sun, it's that beautiful a sight.

They can hear Loki and Bucky cheer when they see it.

"Alright. Let's get these people out of here." Steve looks around at the team. "I guess I should be able to hold this position."

Wanda offers to stay instead. "These are my people. Pietro can get me when they are all safe."

Steve takes a moment, but then he nods. "Call if you need any help." He squeezes her shoulder before running off to shepherd people out of the city.

"You should go, too," Loki tells Bucky. "I can magic myself to the helicarrier once everyone is off."

Bucky shakes his head. "You're using all your strength as is. Steve will kill me if I leave you here and you don't have the energy to get away."

"Then have Sam or your girlfriend get me."

After a moment of thought, he agrees. "Please be careful, for Steve."

"I shall. You, too."

Bucky nods and takes off to go join the other super soldier.

Sam sees Bucky go. "Everything okay, Loki?"

"Fine. Bucky is joining the fray. Can you pick me up when all are away?"

"Sure thing, man."

Steve guides a small family onto the helicarrier and heads back for more. He keeps checking for the rest of the Avengers over the comms. The city is quickly emptying.

"Guys, we're clear! Clear out. Repeat: clear out." Steve calls over the comm.

Sam asks Carol if she can take care of the rest of the fly-aways. He's not sure how much fuel he has left, and he wants to be sure he gets Loki.

"No problem. You grab Mrs Steve and get out." She cheers again as she punches through a drone.

"Lady, you are having far too much fun." Sam swoops down. "Get ready, Loki. I'm comin'."

Clint's about to get onto an escape barge when he notices a child in the ruins of a building. He races out to help the child, when an Ultron drone appears above them. Pietro sees them just as he's about to go get his sister. He has to make a split-second decision. Scowling, he runs towards the archer and the boy just as the drone starts to fire. Clint is shielding the child with his body and silently praying.

The sound of bullets ends. Clint slowly looks up, surprised he is not feeling any pain. He finds himself behind a cover of twisted metal. Just off to the side Pietro is breathing heavily, his clothes stained with red spots. "Bet you didn't see that comin'." The young man falls to the ground.

"Shit. Steve!" Clint yells over the comm as he gets the child out. "Pietro's down, help him."

"Got it." Steve sees where Clint is coming from and runs to Pietro's side. "C'mon, buddy. talk to me."

"That was stupid." His face scrunches in pain. "Wanda."

"We'll get her. I promise. Now hold on to me." He gently lifts Pietro in his arms and carries him out of the city.

The moment the young man is hit, Wanda screams out in pain. A burst of energy erupts from her body, disintegrating every Ultron around her.

Natasha has found Hulk again. "Hey, big guy. It's time to bring Bruce back and get out of here."

Hulk growls at her. He doesn't want to go. Not back to Bruce, not with this woman who seems to have no problem using him.

She walks forward. "We have to go. Please, Hulk."

He pulls away. He could easily leave, she couldn't keep up with him.

She can feel fear bubbling up in her stomach. "Please." Before she can say more, an Ultron drone appears, shooting at them.

Hulk leaps at it, ripping it to pieces.

Natasha ducks and runs for cover. When it clears enough for her to survey the scene, he's gone.

Through her pain, Wanda manages to find her way to a ruined bus where the primary Ultron droid has crashed through the course of the fighting. She rips out it's heart with a yell, revenge for her fallen brother.

Gravity suddenly changes and she finds herself floating. Wanda resigns herself to death, but then she feels strong arms around her. She looks up into the startling silver-blue eyes of the Vision. Hey flies her back to the helicarrier.

"Is everyone off?" Tony asks. Because it's too late. They have to destroy it.

"Loki, drop the shield and get your ass here." Steve calls his lover as he continues to care for the injured Pietro.

Loki finally lets go. He falls into Sam's arms. The wings come back out, and he flies towards the helicarrier. "Got 'im, Cap. We'll be there soon." The rocket begins to sputter. It gives out just as they get to the huge aerial ship.

"Is everyone accounted for? Is the city clear?" Steve asks anyone and everyone as he holds fabric to Pietro's wounds in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

They do a roll call. Everyone but Hulk responds. Iron Man, Thor, and War Machine, who showed up with the helicarrier, are the only ones not on board. They initiate Iron Man's detination. Suddenly the city blows apart, ensuring the fall won't destroy the earth.

Steve's breath catches. "But Bruce. Where is he?"

Clint takes Natasha's elbow, concern in all his features.

"He left. He left without me." Tears bubble to the surface, making her angry. The one time she gives her heart, the one time and he leaves her.

"Hey, hey, this isn't you." Clint wraps his arms around her, holding her together.

She nods against his shoulder. Her body shudders for a couple of breaths. She forces her body and her mind to calm. It's done. It's another lesson. She'll file it away and return to what she's good at.

Clint lifts her chin gently. "He'll be back for you, you know. You're going to have to decide if you want that."

"It hurts. You didn't warn me how much it hurts."

"How could I?"

One of Fury's medics has finally made it out to Pietro and Steve is helping him to bandage the young man up. "He has to survive. He's just a kid. Please."

Sam is looking for his friend. He left Loki arguing with another medic near where they landed. "Steve? Has anyone seen Captain America?" Someone finally points out the hero. "Steve!"

"You're supposed to be watching Loki!" Steve yells, refusing to leave Pietro's side. "If you're not going to, bring him here."

He scowls. "I thought you'd like to know where he is. But fine. And you're welcome." He turns around and makes his way back to the former god.

Steve immediately tries to apologize but Sam's already leaving. He knows he's stressed but he can't take it out on his friends. Now that Pietro is bandaged up, he asks them to find Wanda. He's a little surprised she's not here already.

She is with Ms Marvel and Bucky on the other side of the ship. She finds Loki first but is too concerned for her brother to spare a chuckle as the former god verbally eviscerates some of the SHIELD agents. She passes an angry Sam who tells her where Pietro is. She runs to them as best she can. "Pietro! Pietro!"

Steve holds an arm out to her, leading her to her brother's side. "He's badly hurt, near death, but we'll get him back to our medical facility and I'm sure he'll make a full recovery."

Wanda cradles her brother's head in her lap. "If you die, I will kill you," she tells him in their native language.

Steve pets her hair. "Do you want me to stay?" He'd really like to check on the team plus he owes Sam an apology. And, finally, he can go to Loki and relax.

She shakes her head. Grabbing his hand she says a tearful thank you then lets him go.

Steve gives her a fatherly kiss to the forehead, without thinking. He just feels protective of these two. "Call me if you need anything." He slowly pulls out of the room to check in with the rest of the team. Bucky and Natasha both get firm hugs while Tony gets a punch to the shoulder. Thor also gets a hug though Steve hadn't intended that. Finally, he approaches Sam. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"Damn right I didn't." He looks at Steve and rolls his eyes. "It's okay. I know you're worried. He's right over there."

The SHIELD people have finally left Loki alone, and he's lying down with his eyes closed.

"You get a free punch in, whenever you want." Steve promises with a hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me?" He pulls away to go to Loki. Finally, Loki. He sees his lover laying peacefully and he doesn't want to disturb him. Loki's worked hard, he deserves rest. So Steve stays standing, arms crossed, and staring.

"Whomever you are, either say your piece or leave." Loki is in no mood for more harassment.

"You were amazing." Steve smiles softly, his voice is gentle. "And I love you."

Loki smiles and opens his eyes. "It's about damn time." He reaches out for his love.

Steve goes to Loki, taking him in his arms. "I'm sorry. I had to check the team first because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave you."

"Kiss me, and all will be forgiven." When Steve does, Loki refuses to end it for a long time.

Steve cuddles close, practically squishing Loki. "I'm so stupidly tired." He's also covered in grime and blood.

"Me, too. Bath." Loki decides. "First thing when we get back. A nice long steamy bath."

"Mmn. I might fall asleep." He kisses Loki's neck.

"We'll have JARVIS sound an alarm if our heads go under." Loki feels a pang. "Is there still a JARVIS?"

"There's a skeleton. I believe Tony plans to rebuild him. Might take some time." Steve lets out a slow breath as everything really starts to sink in.

Loki's eyes close again. "After the bath, I want to crawl into bed and stay there for a week."

"Okay. Can we invite Tasha?" Steve rests against Loki's shoulder.

His eyebrows go up. "Will she not be in Bruce's bed?"

"Bruce left."

It takes a few more questions before Loki understands exactly what he means. When that happens, he clings tighter to Steve. He knows Natasha does not give her heart easily or at all. "How is she?"

"Not well. Clint's with her right now. Only reason I left her alone." He sits up with a groan, stretching. Then he looks down to see himself covered in blood and dirt. "I need to get this uniform off."

Loki looks at him. "They must have showers and extra clothes here somewhere."

"We should be back in New York within a couple hours." He looks down at Loki and trails a finger over his lips. "Lo'?"

"Yes, starlight?" There are circles under Loki's eyes from fatigue and lack of sleep and worry.

"Would you mind if I adopt the Maximoff twins? I know they're grown, but they could still really use someone." He runs a hand through Loki's hair.

Loki isn't surprised. He blamed himself for asking Steve to find the girl and help her. "Not enough to stop you."

Steve nods. "Good. Now sleep, darling." He pulls off his shirt and lies next to Loki again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha has a renewed fire by the time they get back to New York. Looking at her, most people would not know anything was wrong. She takes a quick shower before starting her search for Bruce. She's sure he'll drop her a breadcrumb as soon as he's in charge again.

All he's left, at least that she can find, is a single text reading 'I love you'. His phone has been disconnected from the provider and it's obvious he hasn't been back to his room in the tower. Someone, however, has left a rose on Natasha's pillow.

She checks the tower's cameras to see who it was, hoping to see another message. But it turns out to be an intern, one that had worked a lot with Bruce.

Natasha questions her and gets nothing. Bruce was very careful. That's when it starts to sink in. Bruce, not Hulk, Bruce left her. She's hurt and angry and allows herself two hours in the gym before closing off completely.

It's Carol who finds her first, handing her a cup of herbal tea. "You really shouldn't stay in the tower. We're just going to bother you."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Natasha takes the offered tea then goes to find Maria to get a new assignment.

Carol is worried, even if she doesn't know Natasha well. She takes her concerns to Bucky.

"What do you want me to do?" Bucky asks her. "If she's gonna talk to anyone, it would be Clint or Steve."

"Find Bruce. That's something you could do." She presses herself against him seductively.

His brow furrows. "I'd rather stay out of it." There's something he's not telling her.

Carol's brow furrows and her lips firm. "Don't be an asshole. Tasha would help you."

Bucky's nostrils flare. "I know that. You don't think I know that?" He runs a hand through his hair in anger. "If anyone finds Bruce, it shouldn't be me."

Staring intently, Carol tries to read him. "Why not? What am I missing?"

He scowls. He loves this girl, and he knows telling her the truth could mess this up. But it'll be worse if she hears it from someone else. He sits on the edge of his bed. He can't look at her as he tells her his story. "When I first got here in the tower, I was in a bad way. Having your mind fucked with does that to you." He takes a breath. "I was feeling exceptionally hostile, being an asshole to everyone. Natasha took pity on me. We had sex. It was the first time since Hydra that I felt human."

"So what you're telling me..." She stands before him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Is that she _did_ help you and you won't help her."

He looks up at her with hurt eyes. Nodding, he tells her she's right. "But I don't even know where to start looking. Hell, Natasha would probably be better at finding him than I would."

She kisses him gently. "I thought you spent most of the last century as the world's top assassin. Did you retain none of the skills?"

"Hydra usually told me where to find my target."

"Oh." She frowns and leans against him, hugging tight.

Bucky's arms circle her and hold her close. "I'm fucking useless."

"I don't know. I saw you handle those robots like a master. And the way you carried my moving boxes?" She's teasing a little, trying to get him to smile.

He chuckles. She considers it a win. "Okay. I'll try to find him for her. But from what I know of him, he likes to disappear for years at a time, goes totally off grid."

"Anything you can find." She strokes his cheek. "You'll find me very grateful. Almost as grateful as I am to Natasha for helping you, even if she did get to taste my favourite treats."

"It was only a taste," he assures her. "Just enough to remind me I'm a man."

"A man? Oh, honey, you're so much more than just a man. Now do I get a taste?" She brushes a thumb over his lips.

"As much as you want, doll. I'm all yours."

"Do you think I would have liked you?" She asks between sweet kisses to his eyelids. "If she hadn't helped you first?"

"Probably not. Probably wouldn't have been here for you to find out," he admits.

"Well." She smiles, stroking both his cheeks as she takes a kiss.

"Well?" He takes it back.

"You can't regret that. Not allowed."

"Can't regret what?" His hands stroke her back.

"Anything that lead to us." She shifts to straddle his lap.

"I don't. Just grateful." He strokes her hair. "We need to get you completely moved into your apartment as soon as possible."

Her head rests on his shoulder. "Why? Getting sick of me stealing the covers?"

"Want an excuse to not stay here. Something tells me there's about to be a lot of fall-out from Tony and Bruce's experiment." He kisses her shoulder.

"Maybe we should move your stuff, too?" She tilts her head to encourage more kisses.

He pauses. "It's still weird to think that an unmarried couple can live together and have it not be scandalous."

"I am so not ready for that step." She tells him gently. "Even moving in is a little scary."

"I'm not... I mean, I wasn't..." He takes a breath. "I..." Why can't he speak? He moves her head to look into her blue eyes. His thumb strokes her cheek. "I'm not saying no. I'm saying not yet. I don't... We've already gone pretty fast. I don't want us to burn out. And I don't want to suffocate you. Am I making any sense?"

"Not a bit, so shut up and kiss me." She presses her mouth to his, sucking gently.

He accepts the kiss gratefully, happy to shut his brain off.

Carol finally pulls away. "The offer stands, if you need it. Okay?" She rubs her nose against his.

"Oh I plan to take full advantage. At least once a week." He touches the tip of her nose. "So you might want to warn Chewie."

"Once a week?" Carol sounds a little insulted.

"At least. Probably closer to 3 or 4."

She seems to consider this. "Better. What if I need you the nights you're not there?"

"You can stay here. Or you can give me one of those...what do they call 'em? Booty call?"

She laughs. "A booty call? Really? Because I suspect I'll need you every night."

He twines his fingers between hers. "Tell you what, if after 6 months we're still spending most nights together and if you still want, I'll move in."

"As long as Chewie doesn't kill you." She smiles widely, though. It's an answer she can live with.

Bucky smiles confidently. "Oh that cat is going down."

She gives him a saucy look. "I think you should go down first."

The smile turns cocky. He stands suddenly, turns, and puts her back on the bed. "Oh yeah? On you or her?"

"Ew." Carol starts laughing as she looks up at him. "Don't even joke about that."

His hands unfasten her pants as he kisses her. 

"Mmn." Her fingers thread through his hair and tug gently. She lifts her hips, happy to let him undress her.

Bucky kisses down her torso over her clothes. He lifts her shirt up to get to her belly button. His tongue dips into it.

Carol giggles. "Buck. That tickles."

"If you think that tickles." He lets his words hang as he pulls down on her underwear.

"It's that stubble. That glorious lovely stubble." She looks down at him, breath catching as she watches him. The hunger in his eyes is starting to make her wet. He uses just the tip of his tongue to lick up her slit. Then he bites her thigh. Carol whimpers as her desire manifests itself. "Please. Bucky. You have no idea how much I need you."

His fingers open her wider to give his tongue room to work. And it works in long slow strokes followed by tiny flicks. She moans loudly, hands groping the sheets to try and find some purchase. She can't decide whether she needs to push away from all the stimulation or push down for even more. Bucky continues to work. His lips touch the ones between her legs as his tongue delves deep insider her.

"Bucky! Bucky!" Her legs press against his back, pulling him in more. Her fingers dig into the bedsheets twisting them off the mattress.

He keeps at it until he's sure she's finished.

She takes deep breaths, staring at the ceiling in a mild daze. "Oh, Bucky. Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not." He lies down beside her. "Just perfect for you, doll." He kisses her so she can taste herself.

Carol kisses him hungrily. She rolls closer, deepening the kiss and prolonging it until they're both out of breath.

He laughs. "So much for resting." He pulls her on top of him and gives her another kiss.

"Who said anything about resting?" She wiggles her hips against him. "I'm only interested in having you naked. And helping Tash."

"At the same time?" He slaps her ass. "Best get off me then."

"They don't have to be at the same time." She rolls off of him, sitting on the bed as she pulls off her top.

"But they can be?" Bucky pulls off his own shirt and takes off the rest of his clothes.

She grins at him. "If you can do it."

He kneels on the bed, straddling her in the process.

"Look at you being all manly and on top." Carol teases, her hand stroking along his hip.

"I thought you like me all manly and on top."

"You really think I care where you are? I just want you." She slides her hand down her belly and begins to play with herself for his viewing pleasure.

He licks his lips then starts to stroke his own cock. "Let me know when you're ready for me."

She gives him a lustful look. "I'm ready when you want me. I'm empty without you."

Bucky gets a condom. He puts it on carefully then climbs on top of her. "Sergeant Barnes requesting permission to enter."

Carol laughs, swatting his shoulder. "And if I deny you?"

"Then I will be incredibly disappointed. And I and my sword will have to go look at one of those porn sites Steve showed me."

"Okay, okay." She's still laughing. "Wait. _Steve_ showed you porn?"

"Yep. Feel free to confirm that." There is an evil glint in his eye.

"Later. There's something else I need to confirm first." She gives him a look.

He smiles. "And what's that?"

She smiles slowly. "How perfectly you fit inside me."

"Happy to help with that." He kisses her slow and deep and enters her the same way.

"Bucky!" She reaches for his hands, wrapping her fingers around his.

He starts moving his hips back and forth in shallow thrusts. "I don't know how it is from your angle, but you feel perfect to me."

"You're wonderful. Could be a little harder, but it doesn't need to be." Her thighs press against his hips as she moves up to meet him.

"I can do harder." Bucky deepens his thrusts, adding some force behind each one.

Carol moans out her pleasure. "Oh, now you're perfect."

"So are you, doll. So are you."

"I...I... scary words." She pulls him in for a kiss as he brings her ever closer.

He laughs against her lips, making their teeth scrape together. "I scary words, too."

"Sorry." She blushes a little, embarrassed by her own inability to say the words she feels so strongly.

"Don't be." His smile is warm though his smile still holds lust. He pushes just a little harder.

"Unh!" She groans in pleasure. "Yes, Buck, yes." She begins to tremble, squeezing Bucky tight.

He presses his forehead into the bed, his mouth on her shoulder. He comes with a groan, filling the condom.

Carol groans again and digs her fingers into Bucky's back. "So good. So, so good."

When her legs finally let him go, Bucky moves to lie next to her. "I will never get tired of that."

"No?" She rolls over to face him, cushioning her cheek on both hands. "Then I'm not trying hard enough. I want to exhaust you."

"Poor choice of words. I meant I'll never get bored of that."

"Unhuh." She gives him a sleepy grin. "We do make a good team."

"We do." He moves a piece of hair away from her face. "You in the air. Me on the ground. You were amazing out there. And it looked like you were having a hell of a time."

"Well, I love punching things." She smiles at him, eyes bright.

Bucky gently takes hold of her chin. "You're very good at it." He guides her to another kiss.

She's happy to return it. And to start another after they've taken a breath in between. "Bucky..."

"Mm-hmm?"

"I...I need you."

"Again?" He's not sure whether to be flattered or concerned that he's not satisfying her sufficiently.

"I don't mean." She looks away bashfully. "Not physically. Well, physically too but this isn't that."

His fingers trail up and down her arm. "You seemed to do just fine without me before."

"That was before you stole my heart. Now I couldn't possibly live without you." She gives a goofy grin. It's not quite what she wants to say, but it's close enough.

He smiles. "Scary words."

"Shh!" She puts a finger over his lips.

Bucky kisses it, of course.

Carol shakes her head at him. "Foolish man. Hold me."

His arms wrap around her, gently guiding her head to his chest. She's happy to cuddle close. Her hands press against his chest at the same time as her cheek. She closes her eyes to listen to his heartbeat.

"My arm isn't too cold is it?"

"Dreadfully so." She teases him though she refuses to move.

"Sorry."

"I'm not." She yawns and shifts closer against him, their legs tangling.

Bucky's mind wanders to Natasha and wonders how she is. He owes her. He owes her a lot. He hopes whatever happened between her and Bruce that he wasn't the cause.

After a few minutes, Carol lightly slaps his chest. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking so hard. It's keeping me awake." Her fingers tap his skin.

"Your fault," he mumbles.

"I will fuck you unconscious if I need to." She warns, though she's not sure she could stand another orgasm. "Or at least lay here until you exhaust yourself."

He chuckles. "Sorry."

"You better be." She kisses his chest.

"No more thinking," he promises her. He finds it a difficult promise to keep, but he does his best. "We should get under the covers."

She makes a general but useless flailing motion in their general direction.

Bucky rolls his eyes. He pushes her off. His next act is to remove the condom and throw it in the trash. Then he pulls back some of the covers, picks her up, and lays her back down so her head is on the pillow. He gets in next to her and pulls the covers over them both.

Carol chuckles and rolls over to press against him again. "You are incredibly wonderful. I... you make me so happy."

"Right back at ya, doll."

She nuzzles her head into his chest. "Good night, Buck."

"Good night." He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

She hums softly in an attempt to help him as she dozes off, herself.


	97. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's a father?! Steve and Loki finally have their time together.

Wanda stays the night in the medical facility where her brother is. They've made up a bed next to his so she can remain close. It's been a strange few days, turning her and her brother's lives completely upside down. She doesn't know what to believe anymore, and the only people she trusts are Pietro and Steve Rogers.

"How's he doing?" Steve comes in carrying a tray of breakfast items. There's enough for two, though he doubts Pietro will be awake for it.

"They say he will live."

He sets the tray beside her. "And you? Will you live?" It's a weak joke, but any humour is good now.

"I will survive as I have always done." She looks over at her brother. He is a few minutes older, but she has always felt like the older one. And now she is tired. "Thank you, Captain."

"It's nothing." He wraps an arm around her. "We lab rats need to stick together."

She nods, a small smile on her face. She grabs a muffin from the tray and tears off pieces before putting them in her mouth.

"I've asked my fiance for permission to adopt the two of you. Informally." He teases her gently, since they're really only a handful of years younger than him. "I think he only said yes because I keep telling him I want 17 kids."

She looks at him in surprise. "17? I would let you adopt, too." She eats a little more. "What would it mean to be adopted informally?"

"It means I want to take care of you, but I'm not going through the legal system. Just going to treat you like a daughter." He pauses. "If that's okay?"

She smiles. "Am I not a little old to be your daughter?" She reaches out and takes his hand. "I would like this."

"I'm 97. My fiancé is in his thousands." He squeezes her fingers. "You have my protection and a place to stay any time you need it."

She smiles, and her face looks so different, younger. She starts to eat again, this time tearing into the muffin with hunger.

He strokes her hair as he watches both her and her slumbering brother. "You'll become Avengers, right? Help us protect the world? We're building a new facility and I would love your input."

Wanna concentrates on the muffin. "And Mr Stark?"

"Is funding the project and providing technological support." He takes his hand back, crossing his arms. "Tony... He's a work in progress. He's slowly learning from his mistakes, but he keeps making them. I like to believe I can guide him to the right path but sometimes he gets an idea and he just won't let go."

She isn't sure that's enough. "His bombs destroyed my home, killed our parents, kept us afraid and trapped. I swore if we ever got out of there I would destroy him."

"I'm afraid he's going to destroy himself." Steve puts an arm around her. "I feel like Tony is my fault. Maybe he would have better moral reasoning if his father had spent more time with him instead of trying to find me? But Tony did stop making weapons when he saw they were being used on innocents. Well. Except for his own. He believes he controls those."

"His weapons hurt," Pietro says softly from his bed. "Is that breakfast?"

Wanda jumps into his bed and hugs him carefully, but even her light touch makes him wince in pain.

"Yes." Steve chuckles. "Let's help him up. Pietro needs food to fuel his recovery. And I'll tell you how I died, seeking my own revenge."

The young man's appetite is almost as big as Steve's. He eats as they listen to Steve tell his story. Soon the breakfast is gone.

Steve looks him over, and puts a hand on his forehead. "Do you need more? I wasn't sure if you'd be awake or hungry."

"He always needs more."

Pietro smiles. "You are just jealous because I can't get fat."

"Me too. Loki likes to tease me about it, but then he completely enables me. Give me just a moment, I'll bring you something warm." Steve takes the tray back and gets up to fetch more.

He finds Loki in the kitchen making tea. Loki smiles at him, still looking tired.

"You should go back to bed." He kisses Loki's temple. "I'll join you soon, just making sure the twins are fed."

Loki takes a kiss then nods. "Come soon. The bed is too big without you."

"Promise." Steve returns to the twins several minutes later with a large plate if pancakes an bacon, as well as a bowl of fruit. "This should help take the edge off."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Father," Wanda corrects him. "He is unofficially adopting us."

"Or Steve, if you're more comfortable." He smiles and places the food near Pietro.

"Thank you, Steve." Pietro starts on the pancakes.

"Look, I know Tony isn't exactly your favourite person, but I want you to think long and hard about destroying him." He looks between the twins. "That's why I told you my story. You've seen first hand how Red Skull became a god to his followers. What you really need to destroy are the ideals."

The twins look at each other. Everything they had worked towards up until now is gone. The one thing left they are being asked not to do. Wanda looks back at the Captain. "We have much to think about."

"I understand that. I want you to think of this as a chance to start over, a new life. And you didn't have to spend 70 years frozen to get it. But Loki and I are here for you. And the others, though I don't want to speak for them, will give you the chance to prove yourselves." He offers a hand to each.

They take it and thank him again.

"I'll be in my room if you need me. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Natasha is in bed with Loki. She's drinking coffee while he's having tea. They are watching cartoons. Both look up at Steve when he comes in. "We saved a place for you in the middle."

"Why, thank you." He cuddles between them, pulling them both close. He can't decide which he's more worried about so they both get kisses to their hair. Both automatically snuggle against him as much as they can while still drinking. It relieves Steve a little. He starts by teasing. "So congrats, sis. You're an auntie now."

She assumes he's talking about Clint's kids. "Been one for a while. But thanks. Still can't believe Natasha is a Nathaniel."

"That _is_ something." He nods. "We're going to need a much bigger Christmas table between his kids and mine."

Natasha slowly turns her head to look at him. "Explain."

Loki swallows his tea. "Steve is adopting the Maximoffs."

"They need someone." Steve shrugs.

Natasha turns her attention back to the television. "Did they accept?"

"Wanda has. Pietro seems to be going along with it." He squeezes her again. "Think you adopted me for the same reason."

"Is that what I did? And here I was blaming Fury."

"Oh yeah?" He nudges her. "So how are you doing? Need your big brother to help you?"

"I'm fine."

"She's not."

"Thanks." Steve rolls his eyes and tugs on Natasha's hair. "I know I wouldn't be fine. I'd be hurt and sad and pissed off. Did he at least say something? Leave you a note?"

"He left a rose and a text." Her lips purse in anger at the memory.

"Ah. Could be a good bye. Or he could be waiting for you somewhere." He tugs her closer.

"He left. I considered going to Haiti to make sure. But I doubt he'll be there."

"But he didn't leave you. I think the rose says that." He steals his arm from Loki so he can give Natasha a full hug. "I believe he'll show you how to find him when he's ready for you to join him."

Her eyes start to sting as tears form in her eyes. She buries her head in his shoulder and cries.

Steve holds her closer, rocking her. "Shh. It's okay, Tash. It will be okay. He loves you, you know that. He just needed some time."

Loki takes the cup of coffee from her so she can hug Steve more fully.

"We're going back to DC soon. You should come with us. You can stay at our place, or the familiarity of yours." He kisses her hair again. "We'll find him."

"I need to be on my own." Her voice is muffled against his chest. "Besides I'm sure you and Loki have some catching up to do."

He strokes her back. "A little, but we're still happy to spend time with you, too."

"I wouldn't say no to dinner and a movie. In a couple of days."

"We'll even let you pick the movie." Steve promises.

"Thanks."

Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "Would either of you like coffee?"

"I'm okay." Steve turns his head to kiss Loki's head. "I just want to stay here and watch over you both."

"We're going to need a bigger bed once the twins are out of medical." Loki thinks about that more seriously. "Where will they live?"

"I. Uh. I offered them a place to stay until they found something." Steve tries not to feel guilty. "But the new Avengers center is supposed to have apartments. Which means we need to get going on that."

"I figured. But are they staying here or in DC until that happens?"

"I haven't asked, but Pietro probably shouldn't move until he heals more. Wanda won't go without him." He licks his lips.

Loki hates what he's about to say. "We may need to keep an eye on her. Though honestly I've half a mind to see what she'll do."

"We could ask Bucky?" Though he doubts his friend could stop her from doing anything.

Loki wants to be sure he heard right. "Bucky."

Steve bites his lip. "It's all I got."

"Logan or the Xavier School." Natasha's voice is still muffled.

Steve considers the options then shakes his head. "No. I promised to take care of them so I will. I mean, what would you think if I just gave you to someone else?"

She looks up at him, tears still in her eyes. "I'd think you had a good reason."

Loki decides. "They'll come to D.C. with us. But they will be your responsibility, Mr. Rogers, as I have my work cut out for me trying to remind everyone they love you."

Steve beams at Loki, glad his love understands. "Thank you. This will help build trust. Though I feel I owe you again. I just, I can't abandon them now."

"At this rate, you're going to owe me a month in Europe with no interruptions."

"Honeymoon?" Steve offers. He keeps petting Tasha's hair, reassuring her.

"Must I wait that long?" Loki pouts.

"I'm not sure I can guarantee getting away, otherwise." Steve admits. "Unless... Maybe once the new facility opens?"

"Bruce and I were going to get away. I don't see why you two can't." Natasha sits up. "You two deserve to escape the madness."

Steve chews his lip as he decides. "Once Pietro heals and the twins are settled. But I want to bike the continent."

"Please tell me you mean the motorcycle." Loki sounds like he's afraid Steve may mean a bicycle.

"Naturally."

"Do I get a sidecar?" His smile is teasing.

"And deny me the opportunity to watch your long, limber body lean over a machine of your own?" He steals a kiss.

"And that would be my cue to leave." Natasha kisses Steve's cheek. "Thanks."

"Sorry." Steve chuckles. "We love you. Don't do anything stupid without us."

"It's fine. I'm glad you two are good." She reaches over and squeezes Loki's hand. Then she leaves them to go haunt Tony.

"Bruce is getting a piece of my mind. When we find him." Steve cuddles closer to Loki.

"I didn't think Bruce would do that." Loki presses closer. "I keep trying to understand his reasoning. He must truly have felt he was endangering her. Either that or he's a complete asshole."

Steve nods slowly. "I don't think he's an asshole. But maybe he needed some space? You know they've been having trust issues."

He nods. He looks into Steve's eyes. "Never leave me without telling me where you're going. I'll give you space if you need it, but tell me."

"Only if you promise the same." He strokes Loki's cheek with his thumb.

"I promise."

Steve seals it with a gentle kiss. 

Almost immediately, Loki returns it with an almost desperate need. "I hate being away from you."

"I'm sorry. sometimes it can't be helped." But he holds Loki close, tenderly touching his face and neck.

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

"I kind of like the excitement of seeing you again." he runs a finger down Loki's nose. "It's like falling in love all over."

Loki chuckles. "There you are, always looking at the bright side of things."

"Sorry?" Steve grins and shifts so he's sitting on Loki's lap.

"Don't be." He touches Steve's lips.

Steve kisses Loki's fingers. "So beautiful."

"I love you. Have I told you that today?"

"I don't believe you have." He sucks Loki's fingers into his mouth.

"Well I do. Love you. Very much."

Steve nods with a hum, mouth a little busy to reply. Loki watches his lips until finally, Steve releases his fingers. "So delicious."

He smiles. "You're sweet. Too sweet for your own good sometimes."

"What do you mean?" He takes Loki's hand in both of his.

"You're a good man, the best I've ever known." He gives a sad smile. "Don't ever lose that."

"You're not the first to ask that." He kisses his love.

Loki enjoys it while he can. "So how long do I get you today?"

"Until someone calls me away." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and makes a show of turning it off. "And I intend to make that difficult."

His lover appreciates the effort even if it doesn't last. "Thank you."

"I love you, angel." He closes the gap between their bodies. He kisses Loki again and again.

Loki makes him keep it slow, wanting to savor the time alone they finally have. Steve is happy to. His hands slowly roam Loki's body. Long fingers pull up on his shirt, wanting to feel the washboard abs.

"You tickle." Steve chuckles.

"You think so?" A wicked grin comes across Loki's face. He starts to tickle Steve's undearms.

Steve squirms. "Loki!" He tries to grab Loki's hands. It takes a few tries, but finally Loki's wrists are firmly in Steve's hands. The former god leans forward and kisses him firmly. Steve pulls Loki's wrists around him and moves into the kiss. "Love you."

"Good." Loki's eyes narrow. "Now prove it."

"Prove it? Prove it?" Steve tackles Loki down to the bed and begins kissing along his neck.

He laughs, and it feels like a relief, like life is returning to how it should be. "A good start. But there are currently far too many clothes involved."

"Oh, is that what you want?" Steve starts tugging at buttons and removing layers. "You want me to fully experience this gorgeous lean, muscular body of yours.

"If it isn't too much trouble." Loki helps to be sure it isn't.

Steve chuckles as he kisses Loki's chest. "It's a pleasure. A privilege."

Loki's hands are on Steve's shoulders. "How is it you make me feel better just by touching me?" He can already feel his energy improving.

"I told you before." He looks up with a smile. "We're two halves, putting ourselves back together." He returns his attention to Loki's nipple, suckling gently.

"Indeed." Loki sighs. He closes his eyes as he reaches down to squeeze his lover's ass.

Steve chuckles against Loki's skin. "Would you like that? Would you like me to ride you?"

"I would. Would you?"

"You know I would. I feel whole when you're inside me." He shifts up to kiss Loki.

"Then please, starlight, use me for your pleasure."

"It's not just about me." He kisses Loki's mouth again before moving those kisses slowly down his body. "It's about us."

The skin tingles and warms wherever Steve kisses. Loki's breath deepens. "Yes."

"Yes." Steve agrees, his tongue dipping into Loki belly button.

"Steve." His fingers twist in the blond hair. "I've missed you so."

"Sorry." He kisses Loki's hip, then the patch of hair just above his cock, before pulling away to find their lube.

"Not your fault." Green eyes watch the handsome super soldier. "How long must you be here in New York?"

"Until Pietro can be moved." He holds the lube out for Loki. "Would you?"

Loki takes the lube and coats his fingers. "I'll have to go back and forth for the cats."

"Bring them here. Now can we stop talking about this and focus on you?" Steve shifts, rubbing against Loki's leg.

Loki nods. His now slick fingers run over Steve's testicles then slide back to massage the puckered asshole.

Steve moans softly, pressing into Loki's touch. "Please. I need you. I've missed you so."

His finger pushes in, the warmth enveloping it, welcoming it.

"Oh. Perfect." Steve presses down. "More. More, baby. Open me up."

A second finger is added. Loki moans at the pressure to his fingers and at the anticipation of what's coming.

"That's good. I want you now. I can't wait." He kisses along Loki's jaw.

Fingers scissor Steve open. Loki wants him now, too. But he doesn't want to rush it too much. "I don't want to hurt you."

Steve whines softly. "It hasn't been _that_ long. My body remembers you." He starts to suck on Loki's earlobe.

That's all it takes. Loki's fingers come out. He slicks up his hardened cock. He looks up into the blue eyes. His hands guide Steve's hips to the proper place.

Steve sits slowly. His mouth opens wide in a silent gasp as he's filled. It's even better than he remembers.

"Oh, starlight." It's been too long, and Loki is almost overcome. He kisses Steve's palm and rubs his cheek against it.

Steve starts rolling his hips. He keeps it slow because of just how intense it is. "Loki, my night sky, my love." He reaches for Loki's hands, twining their fingers.

Loki rocks his own hips up, wanting to get deeper into his lover.

"Lo'..." Steve cries out softly, pushing down, taking it all in. It's so good. He cries out again, louder and louder. "Loki!"

"Steve." Loki's voice is quiet but strained. "Harder. Just a little."

"Of course." He moves, getting that little bit more but also hitting his prostate in the process. "Oh God."

"Yes!" Loki is grasping Steve's hands.

"Baby, I..." Steve gasps as he gives into his orgasm, body tensing with his pleasure. Loki writhes as the semen hits his skin. He comes, driving his semen deep into his lover from below. Neither man says anything for a long time. They just smile and stare at each other. Finally, Steve pulls off with a sigh so he can curl against Loki's side. "My night sky. Mon beau dieu."

Loki holds him close. "You fill me with beauty, starlight." He sighs with contentment, feeling as though he can finally relax. It's the first time since his kidnapping that he truly has.

"Is that what you call it?" Steve teases gently, his head on Loki's shoulder.

"Among other things." He breathes in their scent. "Ecstasy. Peace. Bliss. A trip to the moon. O-town."

Steve chuckles. "You dork."

"Your dork." Loki jostles him teasingly. "And for the record, I am very cool. I can do magic and everything."

"Still a dork." Steve lifts his head for a kiss. "It's one of my favourite things about you."

"How many favorite things about me do you have?"

Steve considers then he shrugs. "Lost count."

Loki kisses him. "Excellent answer."

"Do you have favourite things about me." Steve looks sweetly hopeful.

"More than there are stars in the sky. That look right there is one of them."

Steve smiles and snuggles closer. "Mmn. My sweet, sappy angel."

"Tell anyone, and I'll deny it."

"Who's the known liar here?" Steve grins.

Loki makes a displeased face. "I'll start agreeing to every request to interview you."

"I'll be stubborn and obstinate. And lie."

"I'll still do it just to pay you back." He kisses Steve's fingers.

"I'll just tell them stories about you. Grossly cute ones." He continues to play with Loki's lips.

"What happened to being stubborn and obstinate?"

"Instead of their questions." Steve points out. "I'll just be like 'oh you should've seen Loki with the cats last night.'"

Loki chuckles. "You are a cruel man."

"I love you, too." Steve kisses Loki's shoulder.

"Silly man." He strokes Steve's cheek. "My beautiful, silly man."

"So, am I adopting the twins alone or are we sharing them?" Steve looks up curiously.

"We're sharing Wanda. I haven't decided about the boy yet."

"We should have dinner together." He decides, fingers trailing down Loki's belly. "Mac and cheese?"

"Mmm. My favorite."

"I know. Hope they like it." He leans in, nibbling on Loki's stomach.

Loki plays with Steve's hair. "And what else? Or are you adding other things to it."

"Pork chops?" Nibble, kiss. "Apple pie?"

"Definitely apple pie."

"You taste divine, love." Steve rests his chin on Loki's chest.

"And you look good enough to eat." He kisses Steve's forehead.

"All yours, darling." He moves in for a slow but thorough kiss, his tongue invading his partner's mouth. Loki welcomes it, sucking on it lovingly. His hands stroke the muscles of his lover's arms. Steve pulls away gradually, with several smaller kisses. "You are the sweetest treat."

Loki's smile turns a bit sad. "Do you really think Bruce will return for Natasha?"

"I have to believe it. I know he loves her." He sits up, looking down at Loki.

"If you ever left me, I'd destroy the world. Or destroy myself trying to."

"If you ever left me." Steve stops. "You know, I've never thought about it. I know you won't."

"Not intentionally," Loki promises.

"I have faith in you. My strength. My love." He places his hand over Loki's heart.

"And I have faith in you. Just not in anyone else."

"Give it time."

Loki nods. "The creature with the stone, is he...staying?"

Steve nods. "I think so. Will you be okay?"

"I think so." 

"He's interesting." Meaning Steve has no idea what to make of him.

Loki takes his hand. "Will there be any repercussions from the creation of Ultron? Anything we should call your lawyer for?"

Steve breathes out. "I don't know. It was Tony anyway, but I can't say."

"They aren't blaming Tony. They're blaming the Avengers."

"I don't know, baby."

Loki nods. "Sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it."

"Later. Right now I want you." He taps Loki's nose.

That produces a smile. "You have me."

"Oh good." He takes a kiss.

Loki caresses his cheek. "So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing." Steve smiles. "Recuperating."

"Good." 

"Why?"

"Just wanted to know if I was going to have to dress again”

Steve laughs. "Not till dinner."

Loki pulls him into a kiss. "Good."

Steve deepens the kiss.

They roll so that Loki is on top. "Mmm." He rubs himself against Steve's side.

"Well hello." Steve looks up at his gorgeous love. "And what can I do for you?"

Loki knows he should probably be playful and teasing. But the sincerity comes out before he can stop it. "Stay."

"I'm here, baby." Steve's voice is soft as he wraps his arms around Loki.

He nods. "Sorry. I meant to say something fun. Like 'you can let me bathe you in kisses'."

Steve smiles. "Well, you can do that, too."

Loki does not hesitate. He immediately starts placing kisses along his love's forehead.

It makes the soldier chuckle. "Your lips are so soft." His fingers play along Loki's spine.

The words have no effect. Loki continues kissing down Steve's nose, across his cheek, up the temple, and across the forehead again to go back down the other side. Every so often an 'I love you' escapes his lips.

His eyes shut and Steve begins a pleasured purr. It's not necessarily arousing, but comforting.

Loki kisses all around his lips, leaving them for last before starting down his throat.

Steve's chin tilts up, to expose more for Loki. He caresses his love's strong back, feeling the muscles as they flex and move. "Oh, my love."

He licks a stripe up his Adams apple. "Delicious." The clavicle is next and the shoulders.

Steve chuckles. "You know, once you're done, you can always turn me female and explore _that_ body the same way."

Loki looks up. "May I?" He runs his teeth over Steve's nipple.

"Anything you want, darling. Anything." He moans softly, arching into that talented mouth.

Loki slowly makes his way down Steve's torso, adding nips and gentle sucking to keep it interesting. He licks a line above the blond pubic hair. His head roses to examine the area. "Decisions. Decisions."

Steve hands move to Loki's hair, tangling in and tugging gently.

He bites Steve's inner thigh then soothes it wish a sucking kiss. His mouth moves slowly down towards his knee.

Steve licks his lips and looks down, watching Loki. "You look so beautiful like that."

He looks up and smiles then returns to his pleasure.

"My love, will I get a chance to return this?"

"If you wish." Now at Steve's foot, Loki moves to the other leg and begins kissing up.

"To touch you? Obviously." Steve relaxes and stretches. He feels so wonderful right now.

Loki is back to his inner thigh and getting closer once again to the blond hair.

"Babe, babe, that's enough." He pulls Loki up to lay against his chest.

"Was I getting too close to your manhood?"

Steve kisses him. "I just wanted to kiss you. It doesn't have to be about sex. I already feel better than that."

Loki smiles. "And you call me sappy." He kisses those full lips again.

"But you are." Steve won't let those lips get far. He just wants to taste them again.

He hears no complaints from Loki, at least not about the kissing. "I never asked you about the book deal." He kisses Steve. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Mmn. They're taking a little more than I wanted, but it's okay." He sucks on the corner of Loki's lip.

"And you're still happy with Mr Murdock?" His palm rests over Steve's heart.

"I am." Then he teases. "Even if you do find him attractive."

"It's his lips, love. They almost rival yours in kissability." He kisses the plump lips as if to prove how kissable they are.

Steve grumps just a little. "My ass is nicer."

"Is it?" Loki makes him roll over to see. He slaps down on the firm ass like a drum then kisses it. "Yes I think you may be right."

"Know what makes it extra nice?"

"No. What makes it extra nice?"

"You're the only one who ever has or ever will fill it." Steve gives Loki a meaningful glance over his shoulder.

Loki spreads Steve's cheeks and gives the puckered hole a kiss. Then he kisses up Steve's spine.

Steve shivers. "It's all yours, darling."

He whispers in his ear. "Does this mean you want it to be about sex now?"

"I want it to be about making you happy." Steve swallows. He can't deny the fact that he's rather turned on now.

"I am happy." Loki starts massaging Steve's shoulders.

Steve sighs. "That's all I want. To make you happy."

Loki kisses the back of Steve's neck. He requests from not-JARVIS (FRIDAY) to play some Ella Fitzgerald. As the smooth voice begins to sing, Loki continues the massage, getting some lavender oil to help them relax even more.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Steve is surprised but not complaining.

"You're here. You're present. I love you." He says each phrase as he drags his palms over the muscles of his back.

"None of these are unusual." Steve points out between moans.

"They were the past few days," Loki reminds him.

"Fair enough." Steve agrees. "But the love was always there. Or did you not see the guard I got you?"

"Guard?"

"Bucky? During the battle?"

"Oh." He sounds almost disappointed.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else to protect you properly." He looks over his shoulder. "Well, except me."

"I prefer having you guard me."

"Me too." Steve sighs and rests his head on his arms again.

Loki's hands move to his lower back as they fall into a comfortable silence filled only by the music playing. When he's done, the former god lies next to his love, his limbs tangling among Steve's.

"Let's just stay like this, forever." Steve suggests quietly. He twirls a strand of Loki's hair around his finger.

"If you insist." Loki kisses his shoulder.

"Maybe." He smiles. "Would it be better with our fuzzy kits?"

"It would." Long fingers brush through the blond hair. "Shall I fetch them?"

"But then you have to move away." Steve is troubled.

"I can fetch them later."

"Why do you assume I'll let you move then?"

Loki smiles. "You'll have to go to the bathroom at some point, starlight."

Steve shakes his head.

Loki's response is to nod.

"I'll just... Go off the side of the bed." Steve tries.

"Ew!"

Steve laughs.

"Of course knowing you, you'll probably get hungry first." He kisses Steve's nose.

Steve waits for his stomach to growl on cue. He's almost disappointed when it doesn't. "Well. You're still mine even if we get up."

"That was never in doubt."

"Mine." Steve repeats, wiggling closer and starting to tickle. "Mine, mine, mine!"

Loki writhes and gasps in laughter. "Stop. Stooooop."

Steve's hands grip Loki's sides. "Do you surrender? Do you swear to be mine in this life and the next?"

"I swear it."

"Seal with a kiss." He leans in.

The kiss is soft followed by the touch of tongue and another soft touch of lips.

"Like kissing ice cream." Steve murmurs against Loki's lips.

Loki's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Should that mean something to me?"

Steve winks. "So sweet and just a little melty. Delicious."

Loki starts laughing. It's soft at first but grows in volume. Soon he finds he can't stop. His body shakes as it turns hysterical. "Sorry," Loki breathes between chuckles. "I don't know why I can't stop laughing." He finally calms down, though a few chuckles escape every so often.

"Because you're funny." Steve informs him with another kiss.

"You're funny. Silly man."

"Lies." His lips meet Loki's. "I'm hopelessly i n love."

“Good. And I hope you stay that way." There is more kissing and some cuddling and a bit of stroking.

“Me too. I love to touch you, to feel you." His fingers spread across Loki's skin. Loki smiles at him, happy and grateful that they have been able to spend much of the day cuddling as Steve had requested. As the day gets closer to dinner, they finally have what they need. They feel rejuvenated and cheerful.


	98. Batter Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol convinces Bucky to move in. And then they spend a bunch of time being cute.

Bucky finds Natasha at the shooting range. She's so focused on her target that she doesn't appear to have seen him. But her voice proves otherwise. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be dodging Steve's shadow?"

"Haven't seen Steve all day." He leans against the partition, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I wanna help you find Bruce."

She stops and stares at him, trying to get his motive. "You do?"

"Yeah." He has a hard time looking in her eyes. He keeps them on her nose. "Can't help but feel a little guilty. Like I'm one of the reasons he left." He dares to look into her eyes then.

"Don't flatter yourself. I doubt you even came to mind." She turns back to her target and shoots off another round. She'd had similar thoughts but wouldn't voice it.

"Even so, I'd like to pay you back."

She puts her gun down. "No need."

He's a little surprised and a lot unsure. "No need? So you know where he is?"

"No." She admits, eyes staying on the gun. "But you don't owe me." Something she's learned from Steve.

"Well I want to help anyway." He is starting to wonder why she seems to be rejecting his offer.

"I appreciate it, but I want to find him on my own." She stares ahead.

He scowls. "So if Steve offered to help you'd reject him, too?"

"Yes." She lies easily, naturally. It sounds like truth.

He straightens up and drops his arms. "Fine. Never say I didn't offer. For the record, I hope it works out for you." He leaves to tell Carol she didn't want his help.

Natasha straightens and returns to firing.

Carol is back at her apartment, putting together her new bed. She curses loudly as it slips again and she clearly needs a hand.

There's a knock at the door. Bucky is behind it, looking very neutral. "You're in luck. Natasha made it clear she doesn't want help. So I'm all yours." He kisses her.

"Her loss." She kisses him back, arms around his neck. "I'll take your help."

His arms go around her waist. "Whatever you need, doll."

"I need a big strong man." She nuzzles his cheek. "To hold the pieces together so I can nail them."

"You got it." Bucky doesn't move. He's far too happy to stand there holding her.

She pulls him into the apartment and shuts the door. "The sooner we get my bed together, the sooner you can use it."

He can't help but smile at that. "We should definitely test it when we're done." He follows her to the bedroom and surveys the situation. He nods and goes to what will be the bed.

It takes them some time to get the pieces in the right places and nailed together. The frame is very solid, Carol tests by shaking it and she gives Bucky a playful grin.

He returns it. "We ready for the mattresses?"

"I think so." They take them from where they sit against the wall and put it on the frame. Then Carol fetches some sheets to start making it. It's a large, queen-size bed which takes up most of the room.

Bucky helps her make the bed then gestures towards it. "Ladies first."

"Then you better get on." Carol teases before climbing onto the bed.

"Ha ha." He gets on the bed and crawls towards her, over her. Then he rolls suddenly, pulling her on top of him.

She laughs, looking down at him. "Hello. I see you understand your place is beneath me."

"Only when I don't want to do the work."

"Lazy." She leans in for a slow kiss. "If that's your attitude, maybe you won't be getting any."

Bucky caresses her cheek. "Like you could stay away."

"I don't need a man in my life. I simply put up with you for convenience." She tells him with a smirk.

"Gee thanks." He pushes her off and heads to the bathroom.

"Oof." She stays sitting on the bed as he goes, then begins to strip while he's behind the closed door.

"You hungry?" He asks as he leaves the bathroom.

"Yes." She goes over to him, wearing only a pale blue bra and orange boy short underpants. She wraps her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. "Hungry for the only man who can keep my attention."

He holds her, pulling her body against his. "I think the fight fucked me up more than I thought."

"How do you mean?" She looks over him with concern, her hands starting to feel him for injury.

"I don't know. I just feel... I'm not even sure how to explain it. Lost? Helpless? That's not the right word. Like it doesn't matter because people are always going to find a way to kill each other."

She nods, understanding. "That's why people like us are around. We keep the people who insist on fighting away from those who want peace. We just saved the world, honey. We turned two more people to the side of humanity. We're helping to make this world a better place."

His eyes look away. "But we're just gonna have to do it again and again." He shrugs. "Steve was the one who loved lost causes, the eternal optimist who didn't know how to quit. They just make me tired." He rests his head on her shoulder.

Her fingers run through his hair. "Is it a lost cause? Every life you save is another reason. My life was saved by a good man, once. I fight in his name, since it cost him his life. Wouldn't you rather save lives? To make up for those you were forced to take? To support Steve?" She hugs him closer, protectively.

"I do. I just thought the war would end, and we'd all get to go home. You know?" He pulls away. "Sorry. You looking like that, we should be concentrating on this, not on my issues."

"Honey, you are the most important thing to me." She moves forward again, pushing hair off his face. "I always look like this. Come, let's sit. You talk, I'll listen."

"There's nothing to talk about. Just feeling... like this is all pointless." He sits and plays with her hand.

"It's not. I believe that as strongly as I believe anything. Every life is important, worth saving. Anytime someone thinks they are above that, that they can hurt others? Well, I'm going to be there." She pulls his head back to her shoulder and rests her own against it.

He nods but says nothing.

"It's work I'm proud of." She continues. "And, should we - I - should I ever have kids, I know I'll be leaving them with a world I helped to protect. And maybe they will, too."

"So you want kids?"

"That's what you got out of this?" She smiles and kisses his hair. "I wouldn't mind, but they're not a priority."

He pulls away. "Guess I just need you to show me the beauty of the world."

"That's funny, because I found it in your eyes." She leans in to kiss him.

He kisses back as though needing to feel the realness of her.

She smiles gently as they pull apart, her eyes shut. "I love you, Bucky Barnes."

He stares at her. "I love you, Carol Danvers." It feels weird. It feels real.

Her smile broadens. "See? I knew I'd get it out eventually." She pulls him into a tight hug.

"You are amazing." He gives her a squeeze. "Now how about we test this bed?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I want you in me, on me, around me." She wiggles against him.

He laughs, already feeling a little better. "Someone's enthusiastic."

Carol giggles and bites her lip. "Well, can you blame me? You are extraordinarily talented."

Bucky's hand moves to her neck and chest. "I'm suddenly feeling very overdressed."

"You are." She agrees as she pushes up his tee shirt. She goes to her knees to kiss his muscular stomach as it's exposed.

The shirt comes off in one soft motion. His hands go to her hair. "Still feel overdressed."

She gives him a look and pulls open the button of his jeans with her teeth. She does the same to the zipper.

He's getting hard just watching her. "Damn you're beautiful."

She tugs down his pants then rises to stand before him, her arms going around his neck. "How would you like me, honey?" She hops up, legs wrapping his waist so she can rub against his cock.

He sits and kisses her. Pulling her down as he falls back, he then rolls to position himself on top.

"This is a great angle. Really brings out your stubble." Carol teases as she strokes his chin.

"Oh yeah?" He rubs his cheek against her so she can feel it.

"Do you ever shave?" She giggles. "It always tickles when you go down on me."

"For you, doll, I'll shave as much as you want."

"I love your fuzz." She kisses him again. "I couldn't imagine you without it."

He grinds down against her. "Hope my fuzz isn't all you love."

"I suppose your dick is halfway decent." She grins and reaches down between them to fondle him.

"Only halfway? I'm gonna have to work on that." He nibbles on her neck between soft moans.

She holds his head close, tilting her neck. "I'm sure my opinion will change as you get hard and inside me."

"Soon." He rubs himself against her hand.

She takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment. She squeezes him then finally pushes his shorts off as well as her own, so they both have fabric around their thighs. "I want you. I want what's mine." She dips her fingers inside herself then brings them to Bucky's lips.

He sticks on them slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he grinds against her, wetting his cock with her. She gasps, her breasts pressing against his chest as her back arches. Her legs tremble with want. He leaves her reluctantly, but he has to get a condom. He gets it as quick as he can.

She takes the moment to kick her panties off as well as unhooking and removing her bra, which she ends up hanging around his neck as he rejoins her. "Now that's a sexy look for you."

He smiles at her. "I like it. I like your look, too." He hands her the condom, wanting her to do the honors.

She grins and holds it in front of her face. "Let's try not to rip it this time?" The packet is opened with her teeth then she stares into his eyes as she rolls it on him.

"I'll do my best." He gives her his sultry smile.

"We'll have to look into an actual solution for that. Until then, you're worth the risk." Carol kisses those smiling lips, mouth open and inviting. Her legs are equally open and inviting and her hands slid down to Bucky's ass, encouraging him forward.

He moves without hesitation, sliding his tongue and his cock into her warmth. He moans in pleasure at the sensation. She sucks on him eagerly, and her hips rock up to meet him. She wants this, this completion of being together with him.

It feels different again. Maybe because she was finally able to say the words. Maybe because he was able to say them back. Maybe it's giving him a reason to live. Whatever the reason, she almost feels like home.

"Bucky." She whispers his name against his lips, but it's more like a prayer than a sound of pleasure. Her hands hold him close, allowing nothing between them.

He moves slowly, purposefully. He wants her to know how much he needs her.

Her fingers slowly press deeper into his spine. She wraps her legs around his. It's not even about the movement right now so much as the connection. She tears up slightly and once more manages to say the words that had scared her so. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He sounds breathless, almost overcome. He uses a little more force, trying to get deeper.

Carol cries out, a sound of pure joy. Then her hands come up to his face and she holds him so she can kiss him. It's a slow exploration of every inch of his mouth and she doesn't pull away until they're both seeing stars from lack of air.

It's intense and wonderful. And when Bucky finally comes, he feels a joy that he's only ever felt with her.

It's not the kind of drive you crazy orgasm Bucky usually gives her. It's warm and slow as it slips up her spine and Carol feels it all the way through her body. She sighs and hugs him closer.

Bucky looks into her eyes. "You good, doll?"

"Glorious." A lazy smile crosses her face and she strokes his cheek.

He kisses her softly.

She looks up at him an unusually gentle look in her eyes. "Does my bed pass your test? Or is another needed?"

"Another test is definitely needed." He kisses her. "After food."

"Food?" She groans, not wanting to move. "I think there's some leftover Chinese in the fridge? Otherwise, you're on your own."

"I can wait." His snuggles his nose against her neck.

"Good, cause I'm not moving." She smiles up at him.

"Good. I don't want you to." He rolls of her and takes off the condom. "Trashcan?"

Carol points in the general direction. It seems to currently be on the far side of the room. Given the item, Bucky doesn't want to just toss it. He forces himself up. Carol whines at the loss of his closeness. "Bucky, don't leave, I need you.”

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm coming back." He does. Quickly.

"Pretty sure they're already in a bunch on the floor." She teases as she welcomes him back to her arms.

"Oh yeah. I like 'em there." Bucky pulls her closer. "You're nice and warm. And you smell good."

She nips his lower lip. "It's called soap. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

He smiles. "Oh I've heard of it. Got my mouth washed with it often enough."

"Dirty boy." Her voice is sultry but she can't help a laugh.

"Ma did not like curse words. Dad loved 'em but only when she wasn't there."

"My brothers could swear. I couldn't." Carol makes a face. "Not ladylike."

"I've always loved women who swear." He kisses the corner of her mouth. "And you're a lady through and through."

It's comforting, if only a little, dulling the edges of the old pain of the double standards she lived with growing up. "I don't care about being a lady. I care about helping others and touching the sky."

"You definitely do that." He looks up at the ceiling. "All I used to want was a steady job and a family to love." It's weird how far away that all feels.

"What do you want now?" She asks quietly, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"You. Steve. That's as far as I've gotten." His fingers brush over her arm. "Jury is still out about Chewie."

"It's a good start. You'll need to decide what to do with yourself, though." Her hand rests on his belly.

He takes a deep breath. "I know what I'm good at. Just not sure it's what I want."

"You could become a firefighter, use your strength. You could teach people to use firearms safely. You could be a stripper..."

"I could. Not exactly the kind of dancing I'm used to."

"Guess I'm saying that you can be anything you'd like. I'll support you." She takes his hand, twining their fingers, and brings it to her lips.

He stares at their hands, at her lips. "It's funny, growing up the choices were limited. Now there are too many choices." Only there isn't, not really. "But who's gonna hire someone with only a high school education from 70 years ago?"

She shrugs. "Go back to school. You're a legend, some schools will pay for the prestige of your name for you to attend. You could probably get work doing television work, too, based solely on your reputation."

"My reputation." He shakes his head. "No thanks. I always wanted to be a baseball player."

"Join an amateur league. Heck, I'll join with you." She likes that idea. She's always had fun doing anything physical, really.

Bucky looks at her, not quite sure if she's pulling his leg or not. "They have adult leagues?"

"Yeah, in just about every sport you could want to play. Want to learn hockey? Rugby? Boxing? All possible." She taps his nose.

"Well I'll be damned. Does Steve know? Will they let us join? I mean, we've got a hell of an advantage. Maybe we should start our own league? The X-Men might give us a run for our money." It's adorable how excited he is by this.

Carol chuckles and tries to answer all his questions. "He must. I don't see why they wouldn't but you might be right that it'd make more sense to start our own league." She shifts to sit up and look down at him. "Did they have batting cages in the 40s?"

"You mean like a pitching machine? Yeah, but no one in the neighborhood could afford one."

"No, these are public places anyone can go to and just hit some balls." She sits up, punching the bed. "Get dressed, Barnes!”

His surprise makes him hesitate before saying, "Okay." He gets up an starts to put his clothes on. "You wanna tell me why?"

"We're going on a date." She's grabbed her phone, searching for the nearest batting cage. Once she finds one, she pulls on some clothing: a pale blue tee and super short jean shorts.

Bucky can't help but run his eyes over her long legs.

"Come on, you can stare at them as I out hit you." She takes his hand and leads him out to the road. They catch the next bus, and two changes later, they've arrived and are renting their bats and helmets and an hour of time with a machine.

They arrive at their cage, and Bucky stares at the machine. "I'm gonna guess that no one has to feed it."

"Nope." Carol gestures at a button on the side of the cage. "It throws automatically once you press this. And you press it again to make them stop."

"Huh. Neat."

"Get ready." She makes sure he's in position and she's out of the way then hits the button.

He swings at the first ball. It hits the edge of the bat and pops up. He has better luck with the second ball.

Carol cheers at the hit. "Great hit. Let's see more."

He slowly gets more comfortable, relaxing through each swing. The sound of the ball against the bat makes his heart sing. When his smile can't get any bigger, he signals Carol to make it stop.

She hits the button again, smiling just as much at his happiness. "Not bad, Barnes. You want to show me how?"

"Sure." He stands behind her, showing her how to swing. He knows full well that she knows how to swing, probably used to be on a softball team or something. But he enjoys the contact.

She presses against him as he shows her, though his guess is right. She'd played whenever she could throughout her childhood, even if her father had discouraged it.

"I think you got it." He walks to the button. "Tell me when."

She nods. "Ready." She completely misses the first two balls, blaming the machine. Her next hit pops high and hits the netted roof of the cage. It takes her a good six swings before she finally gets a really good solid hit in.

"Come on, Colonel. I know you can do better than that."

"You wanna see if this bat fits up your ass?" The playful threat comes as she tries to concentrate. Her hits _are_ getting better with each one.

When she gets a really good hit in, Bucky can't help but feel proud. "Now you're cooking with gas."

Carol laughs then nods for him to hit the button again. "I can see why you like this."

He nods. "We should go have hot dogs after this." He takes his turn at bat. He loves taking that swing, even when he misses.

It's warm and Carol begins to perspire as she watches Bucky. Seeing him like this makes her happy. She makes a note to find more of his interests and encourage them.

Fifteen minutes left on their time, Bucky asks her if she wants to go again.

"No, honey, I'd like to watch you." She smiles at him warmly as she leans against the back of the cage. 

He nods at her, returning her smile. The 15 minutes go fast, and soon they are turning in the bats and helmets. "Okay, now I'm starving."

"Still want hot dogs? Or something more substantial?" She pulls her short hair up as much as she can and pins it back to keep it off her neck. "The nearest street dogs are a bus away."

"At this point, I might eat the bus." He jokes. "Whatever you want, doll. I'm just hungry."

"There's a pizza place across the street?" She nods at it.

"Mmm. Pizza." Bucky takes her hand and walks her over.

She chuckles. They walk inside and get a table and menus. "We sharing a large pizza? I'll probably only eat two slices."

"Yeah. Plain pepperoni or with mushrooms?" He looks over the beer menu.

"Meat lovers." Carol suggests hopefully.

Bucky looks up at her and smiles. "You'll get lots of meat now...and later." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"That's just how I like it." She chuckles, setting the menu on the table. "As you should know by now."

"I do indeed." They order beer and their pizza. Then Bucky takes Carol's hand and kisses the palm. "Thank you."

Carol smiles at him. "Hey, gotta keep my honey happy."

"I am. When I'm with you I am."

"You've got a beautiful smile." She tells him sincerely.

He turns faintly pink. The beer comes, and he offers a toast to the new apartment and to new hobbies.

Their glasses clink and Carol drinks deeply. "Wow, did I need that."

Bucky nods. "There is nothing like a cold beer on a hot night."

She winks. "I'm going to need one every night, then."

"I'll bring over a six-pack tomorrow."

"Don't you bring one every time you come over?" She attempts to look innocent.

It takes him a moment to get it. Then a smile spreads across his face.

She reaches across the table to take his hand. "There is one thing better than a cold beer on a hot night."

"Oh yeah?"

"A hot lover on a cold night." She squeezes his fingers.

"Well we'll have to test that theory come winter." He kisses her hand.

"You're going to spend the night, right? Really test the new bed?" She looks at him hopefully.

"You better believe it." He's glad she asked. He doesn't want to go back to the tower.

She smiles gratefully. Then she has to pull back her hand as their pizza arrives. She waits until they have both taken their first slice before asking her next question. "How's Steve doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him," he admits. "I guess he's good. Still angry at Tony I'd imagine."

"Some best friend." She admonishes, though gently. "He just seemed kind of shaken by the whole Ultron situation."

"I sent him a text earlier, but he never responded."

Carol nods and focuses back on her pizza.

"He knows I'm here if he needs me." He bites the pizza, chews, and swallows. "He's got Loki. As much as I'm not a fan, I know the guy cares for Steve as much as I do."

She puts down her slice and looks over at Bucky. "A lover is not the same as a best friend. Don't think for a second that he doesn't need you just because he doesn't come to you immediately."

"I'll go see him tomorrow."

"You will receive a kiss for that. Later, after pizza. Because ew pizza breath kisses." She grins.

He chuckles. "I've had worse."

"You keep trying to convince me you're some sort of manwhore." Carol shakes her head. "I don't care."

"Manwhore? Men aren't whores, doll. We just have needs." He winks at her then drinks his beer.

"Say that again and you won't be a man anymore." Carol growls just a little.

"Ooh. I seem to have touched a nerve." His foot lightly bumps her leg. "I never got the whole boys should have sex but girls shouldn't thing. Who the hell were the boys supposed to have sex with if the girls didn't do it?"

"It's stupid sexist shit." Carol pouts into her beer. "Touted by the same men who say girls can't play sports or go to school or learn to fly."

"Of course they can do all that." He points at her. "You know the women's sport I really love? Beach volleyball." He grins.

"I'm not afraid to punch you, Barnes." She reminds him.

"I'm just teasing." He concentrates on his pizza as he talks. "If we have girls, we'll make sure they know they can do or be whatever they want."

Carol visibly relaxes. Then she smiles and teases. "You want kids?"

"Might help to keep me human. Give me something to fight for." He tries to lighten the mood. "Besides my genes are much too good not to pass on."

"Definitely." She agrees. "That's not happening if we're not even living together, though. Just so you know."

He gives her a look. "It may have happened already. When will you know for sure it hasn't?"

"Next couple days." Her voice is a little softer.

He nods. "You know I'm here for you either way."

Carol looks at her hands, clenching and unclenching in her lap. She forces one to close around her beer and she takes a drink.

"Sorry. So when is Chewie moving in?" He hopes the change in subject will help.

"Oh, soon. Probably tomorrow." But Carol is distant, thinking.

He wants to pull her back but isn't sure how. "So what other than flying and mean cats does Carol Danvers love?"

"Bucky Barnes." She smiles weakly. "History. Planes. Useless souvenirs."

"Useless souvenirs? Like what? Little spoons?"

"Snow globes, little figurines... little spoons." She admits with a soft blush.

He smiles warmly. "Okay, snow globes I get. They're pretty. But little spoons? What's their allure?"

"They have an image or a name on them. It reminds me of the place and time." She shrugs. "You're not the only one who misses the past sometimes."

His brow furrows. "Guess I figured you were someone who always looked to the future."

"I always wanted to be an astronaut, but I also know that it's the tree with the strongest roots that gets closest to the sky." She grins at herself, hardly believing that to come out of her own mouth.

"That's nice." He finishes the last slice and washes it down with his beer.

"'That's nice'? You sound like my father." She wrinkles her nose.

He makes a yuck face. "Eesh. Sorry. Don't want that. Dessert?"

"I may forgive you if there's chocolate."

"How about we pick up chocolate cake on the way back?"

Carol seems to consider then nods. "But I get to eat it off your abs."

"Oh, so you like a six pack with your cake."

"My tastes are simple." She shrugs.

"Well we'll go as soon as you pay the check." He smiles.

She pulls a wallet out of her pocket and leaves a few bills on the table. "You paying for cake?"

"I will pay for cake." He offers his arm and walks her out. She curls her arms around his and leans her head on his shoulder.

They stop at a dessert shop, and Bucky buys some chocolate cake. It costs a lot, but he's pretty sure it's a fourth of the cake it was made from. Then it's back to Carol's apartment. He pees before taking off his shirt and asking where she wants him.

"The bed." She decides, cutting off a thin slice of the cake.

The jeans come off but not the underwear. Then Bucky lies on the bed, head comfortably on a pillow. "Ready when you are, doll."

Carol comes over, placing the cake carefully on his belly. The serving spatula is returned to the kitchen before she returns to Bucky. She straddles his leg and, with hands on either side of his hips, she leans in for her first taste.

He smiles at the feel of her mouth as he tries to stay still for her. "Good?"

"Almost as sweet as you." She teases between mouthfuls.

He watches her and tries not to laugh at the chocolate around her lips. "Kiss me so I can clean your mouth."

Laughing, she shuffles up for a kiss. "Is there a point when I'm not done yet?"

"Yeah. The point is to give me a taste." He sucks some of the chocolate off her bottom lip. "Mmm. That's good."

"You can have a slice after." She promises. "I'll even be _your_ plate."

He clearly likes that idea if his smile is any indication. "Guess I need to keep a toothbrush here."

"Guess so." It's soon completely obvious that Carol is far more interested in tasting Bucky's muscular stomach than the cake, especially when she keeps licking with claims of cleaning once all the cake is gone. Bucky doesn't mind at all. But after a while he asks if it's his turn.

"Oh, if you insist." She steals a kiss first then starts undressing. She takes his spot on the bed wearing only panties, in imitation of him.

He slices a thin piece of cake and places it on her stomach. He bends down and takes his first bite. "This is harder than I thought."

She giggles. "It's easier if you get lower. Pretend you're going to eat me out."

He does as she says, getting low. It does make it easier. He stays eating the cake off of her as though eating her out, using lots of tongue and sucking on her skin.

"Mmn." She moans softly. "That feels pretty good."

"Glad you think so." He licks a stripe up her tummy.

She takes a shaky breath. "It'd be better just a little lower."

He does it, starting at the hem of he panties and licking up. "Like that?"

She bites her lip, trying not to grin. "Little lower."

He pulls the end of her panties down just a little. He licks her again.

Carol starts laughing. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

"Please, Bucky?" She pouts. "Please will you give my pussy the attention you gave that cake?"

He smiles at her. "You got it, doll." He pulls her panties down past her knees. He spreads her legs and licks up her slit.

She tosses her head back with a pleased sound. "You are so much more satisfying than cake."

He laughs, his tongue shaking slightly against her. Stroking her hips, he takes a breath then goes back to pulsing that tongue against her clit.

It's a battle not to wrap her legs around his head and keep him in place. She settles with sliding her hands into his hair and tugging him back when something feels extra right. Bucky takes her directions well enough, but he still likes to tease her, to make her want it. He'll concentrates on one of the spots for a bit before moving off it. He returns to it a moment later to let her know he hasn't forgotten.

"Barnes, fuck." Carol is on the verge of begging. Her toes are curling and her heels dig into Bucky's lower back.

He remains there, working his tongue against and inside her until she's had enough. He slowly kisses up her body, tasting remnants of chocolate as he moves up her tummy. He reaches her lips and lets her taste herself on his tongue.

Her arms wrap around his neck and this time she does hold him in place. "You can do that any time you want. You have my permission."

"Good to know. But I still don't think we've tested the bed enough."

"And how should we test it next?" She gives him another slow kiss.

"Well," he begins. "Scientifically speaking, I think we should test the springs next." He grins at her. "So I'm thinking some very vigorous thrusting is needed."

Carol grins. "I'm always up for a little vigorous anything." She wraps a leg around him and rolls her hips up against him.

"You ready already?" He'd be surprised if she were.

"What? to lay here and nap while you play?" She teases.

"That's no fun. I like a woman who's engaged and participates." He rolls off her. "If you don't wanna play, I'll just play with myself." He starts to stroke his cock.

"No you won't, Barnes." Carol sits up with a groan and rests against his back as her arms wrap around him. One slips down so her hand can cover his.

He turns his head to kiss her, so she kisses him back. "This is mine and I'm the only one who gets to use it."

"Is that so? So I don't get to have a quick jerk in the shower anymore?"

"Nope." She slides her hand inside his shorts to gently caress his cock. "Not without my permission."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulls off his underwear to make things easier.

"Now tell me what you had in mind?" She kisses his ear.

"Just a bit of good old fashioned fucking." He touches the tip of her nose. "Think you can handle that?"

"If you're man enough to give it." She starts nibbling his neck.

"Oh I'm more man than you've ever had, doll." His fingers play with the nub of her nipple.

"I'll let you think that." The nipple starts to harden with his touch. "As long as you promise to keep touching me."

He leans in and whispers in her ear. "I promise."

She sighs happily. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Well, for most of it I was cryogenically frozen. For the other part I was mindlessly killing people." He gives her nipple a pinch. "But now I'm here and with you. And we've got a lot of time to make up for."

"We don't need to make up time, we have our whole future together." She pulls away, scooching back on the bed.

He looks at her, over her entire body and into her eyes. "You're exactly what I need, you know that? You're like...the sun after a long dark winter."

"And you're the only thing that could distract me from the sky." She crooks her finger, seductively beckoning him to her.

Bucky crawls to her, feeling almost blinded by her beauty. But he's hungry for it, too.

"Sergeant, I need you." She runs her hands down the sides of his face. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure, Colonel." He kisses her hungrily and grinds against her.

She sucks his lower lip greedily. Her desire is plain, not that she's ever one for subtlety. Her legs wrap around him, leaving her open to him.

He thrusts in hard and remains inside her for a long moment.

Carol gasps, breathing hard as she looks up at him. "Bucky..."

"Right here, doll. Ready?"

"You need." She's still gasping, her fingers digging into his hips. "You need a condom, honey."

"Fuck. Right. Sorry." He pulls out and gets one. He can't believe he forgot and curses himself for acting so impulsively. He puts the rubber on with shaking hands. He takes a breath, curses himself one more time, before returning to her. "I'm sorry, doll. I got too excited."

"It's okay. Honey, it's okay." She's clearly a little shaken, but she's holding it together for both of them.

"No. It was reckless and selfish. I'm sorry." He takes her hand. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Buck." She hugs him tightly, her forehead pressed to his neck.

"We don't have to." He pets her head. "We can just sleep now if you want."

"I'm sorry." She's trembling in his arms. "I just. What if I _am_?"

"Then we'll deal with it together." He keeps petting her hair, hoping it'll calm her. "I hear abortion is legal now. And if that's not an option for you, then we'll raise him or her together."

Carol nods and presses a little tighter. "I'm not ready, yet."

"Me neither. But I'll support whatever you wanna do." He pushes her far enough away to look at her. "We're in this together."

She makes a pouty face and pulls him close again. "I just want to play around with you and not worry."

"I know. I'm sorry I ruined it."

She shakes her head. "I did." She pulls him into a soft kiss.

He pulls the condom off. "How about we get some sleep." He forces a smile. "I'll fuck you in the morning. Nice and hard."

"I don't want that. I want... Make love to me? I need you." Her forehead presses to his cheek and she takes his hands between hers.

Bucky's heart breaks a little. He can't stand the thought that he caused this. "Of course. It'd be my honor."

She tilts her head to kiss him slow and sweet.

"Lie back, doll." He instructs softly. "I'll get another condom and be right with you."

"But I..." She's reluctant to let go but she does. She lies back, her arms resting above her head.

Bucky makes sure he's visible to her as he puts on a new condom. He slowly climbs on top of her and kisses her softly.

Carol looks up at him with wonder, desire, but also vulnerability in her eyes. He silently decides he's going to take it real slow. His hands explore the skin and muscles of his torso as his lips busy themselves by slowly tasting her neck.

"Bucky." Her arms come down, curling around his head. She arches into him, her thighs press against his hips.

"Carol." He keeps his thrusts slow and tender. This is for her, to give her pleasure, to let her know he'll stay with her no matter what.

She holds him close, soft moans escaping her lips. "Deeper, please, I need to feel you."

He goes deeper, burying himself in her.

"Thank you." One hand tangles in his hair while the other rakes down his back.

"No, thank you." He kisses her temple as he continues to become one with her.

"It wouldn't be so bad." She murmurs as she moves against him.

"What wouldn't?" He hand strokes her thigh before moving to her ass.

She meets his eyes. "Having your baby. I'd rather wait, but if it were yours..."

He smiles at her. "Yeah." 

She has to kiss him, show her love. She pulls him closer. "I don't even need to come, I just need you."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Only if it's deep inside me." Her hands move to frame his face.

Bucky doesn't stop. He slows down, though. He wants to prolong this for as long as possible.

Carol rubs her leg against his. "You're perfect, honey." She keeps looking into his eyes, finding everything she needs there.

He comes with a gasp, unable to stop himself, his eyes still on hers.

"Bucky." She holds him close, stroking his cheek. "Oh, love, stay in. Just stay in."

Nodding, he relaxes against her.

She lovingly runs her fingers through his hair. "My prince Charming.”

"I am pretty charming." He smiles at her, feeling the mood lighten again. "And you're my warrior princess."

"Like Xena?" She grins.

He does love that grin. "I don't know who that is but sure."

Carol shakes his head. "So much to educate you on."

"I am in your hands." Bucky kisses her softly.

"Good. I have excellent taste." She assures him. She doesn't bother to point out her friends would all disagree.

His thumb strokes her lips. "Can't wait."

She sucks on the digit. He's made her feel substantially better and she's grateful. He kisses each of her eyes then the tip of her nose. She laughs softly, pulling him down to press their foreheads together. "I'm so grateful for you."

"Ditto." He rolls over, pulling her with him so that she ends up on top.

"Mmn." She rests her arms on his chest and looks down at him. "Can I keep you?"

"Yep. Guess I definitely need a toothbrush here." He moves her hair back.

"Just move in. Screw your 40s sensibilities." She yawns and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you really want me to?"

"No. I'm asking to hear myself speak." She deadpans.

He slaps her ass. "You sure you don't want to live on your own for a while?"

She squeaks. "I've been on my own since I was 18. I'm getting a bit sick of it."

Bucky thinks about that for a moment. "Okay. I'll move in with you."

"Really?" She's genuinely excited and she hugs him tightly.

"Really." He can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

She kisses him. It's the most intense they've had all day.

"Mmm. I should have agreed sooner."

She agrees and rolls off of him to lie beside him. "We'll have to work on Chewie."

"We were always going to have to. Maybe we'll just divide the apartment in 2."

"She'll claim both halves." Carol gives him a quick kiss and sits up. Slowly she drags herself out of bed and heads for the washroom. He uses the opportunity to throw away the condom. She returns with a washcloth. "You still cake sticky?"

"A little."

She walks over to gently wipe his belly clean. "There you go." She tosses it toward the bathroom and it hits the floor with a damp plop.

"So are there any rules I need to know about?"

"Not from me, though I can let you read the tenant agreement." She cozies up against him again.

"So you don't care about the toilet seat? Or how the toilet paper is hung? Or whether the dirty dishes go in the sink or beside it?"

She shakes her head. "Long as you help out around the place, I'm not the neatest. More important things to worry about."

He looks at her. Blinks. "You're perfect."

"Please tell my best friend that." She laughs. "I'm not, you silly man."

"So when do I get to meet your friends?"

Carol considers. "Jess will probably show up when she feels like it. Not sure I should introduce you to Tracy, she'll hate you."

"Because I'm too charming and handsome?" he offers, teasing.

"Because she's a human Chewie." She kisses his shoulder. "Those are the only ones who are likely to stop by."

That makes him realize he's a human Chewie for Steve. "Is she in love with you or just overprotective?"

"Oh." Carol grins. "Neither. She just hates everything and everyone. Me included."

He's a little confused. "She hates you, but she's your friend."

"She's one of the reasons I moved here." Carol agrees.

"Okay. Now you need to tell me that story." He looks at her and waits patiently.

"She has cancer." Carol explains. "And no family to care for her."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"She'll be okay. She's starting treatment." She takes his hand.

"Well while you're there for her, I'll be here for you."

"And you call me perfect?" She lightly hits his chest.

He shrugs then teases. "It's not like I've got anywhere else to be." 

"You kidding? You could be off selling the story of the real Captain America, making millions."

"No thanks."

"How about the story of the real Captain Marvel?" She winks.

He plays with her fingers. "You should have Steve do one of his books about you."

Carol laughs. "Me? Why would he do me?"

"A female pilot who probably had to work twice as hard as the men around her? And then who got super powers?" He nods. "You're right. No story there."

"But I'm nobody next to him or Tony or Natasha." She snuggles closer and brings his hand to her lips.

"Why? Because one's rich and the other's deadly?" He shakes his head not believing for a moment that what she said is true. "You're just as good."

"I've fought hard to be what I am. It just seems to come naturally to them."

"That makes you even more important." He makes sure she's looking at him. "You had to fight. Most people do. Your story would give them hope, something to aspire to."

"Stop. I've done no more than many women have had to." She kisses his fingers.

"Which is why one of your stories should be told." He admits, "I was hoping he'd do one on Peggy. But I hope he does one on you, too."

"Well, you could probably encourage him." She points out with another kiss to his fingers.

"Don't think I won't."

"If he does one on me, I demand a signed copy." Carol smiles.

"That goes without saying."

"I also demand a dinner date as payment."

"With just Steve or are you thinking more of a double-date scenario. Just asking since that went so well last time." Sarcasm drips from his words like water in a full sponge.

She leans in close. "I was thinking Steve could lend me his best friend for a night of dinner, dancing, and the best sex in New York."

He kisses her softly. "Pretty sure you don't need permission for that."

Carol nips his lip. "I'm the one who grants permission around here." She smiles seductively.

"Funny. Sounded to me like you were wanting Steve's permission."

"No, I want him to give me that as payment for my story." She taps his nose.

"Sounds like the same thing to me but okay."

"Steve paying for our date sounds like permission? You're a strange man, Barnes."

The lightbulb goes off. "Oh! I get it now." He shrugs. "I blame the freezing."

"Your brain will thaw someday." She pats his arm.

"Let's hope so."

She smiles. "We should sleep. Maybe my period will show up over night so I can stop worrying."

"That'd be nice." He gives her one last kiss before closing his eyes.

She tugs the covers over them. "Sweet dreams soldier."


	99. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a much needed day with Bucky. The twins are getting a new appreciation for their new family.

Loki wakes up to Ink sleeping on his head. For a moment he thinks he's back in DC. But then he remembers. They are still in New York, still waiting for Pietro to recover enough to go home with them. Steve is out. He's left Loki a note and a promise to return with breakfast.

He texts Natasha that he's alone in bed with the cats if she needs a snuggle. Then he concentrates on petting those cats, his kits, and talking softly to them. He promises Steve will be back soon, and he wonders if he's truly telling them or himself.

Natasha texts back that she's busy though she's not specific. She does add a little heart. But even as the text chimes on Loki's phone, there's the sound of the door handle moving and then there's Steve returning with a tray filled with breakfast things.

"Good timing," Loki says as he reads Natasha's message. He sits up to make eating easier, though that means moving a protesting Ink.

Steve sets the tray before his lover and takes a kiss. "Hope I didn't scare you, just needed to check on the twins."

"Not scared. More... disappointed. This makes up for it," he adds quickly. "And I should probably be used to it by now." He looks at Steve. "Thank you."

"I love you." Steve replies. "I got my run in, checked on the twins, then brought you breakfast. It's been a good morning."

"Good." He offers Steve a bite.

Steve is happy to take it. He also takes his cup of coffee off the tray. "Pietro seems about as fond of doctors as I am. We'll probably be able to go home in two days."

"Excellent." After a sip of tea, Loki sighs, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"You look happy." Steve gently strokes the side of Loki's face. "Ready for home?"

He leans into the touch. "Very. And if I'm happy it's because my family is here and safe."

That brings out a smile on Steve. "Thinking of family, it's occurred to me that our cozy little home might be too little. I mean, we only have the guest room. Where will we fit all 17 kids?"

"They can sleep in the gym." Loki gives a teasing smile. "Or we can build five stories up. Short term, I was thinking either changing the bed into 2 twin ones or having one sleep on the couch or carving out a chunk of the gym for one."

"Wanda says she'd prefer to share a bed, at least until he's healed. I'm hoping work will have completed on the new Avengers facility by then and we'll have more options."

"Very well. I'll stop worrying about it then." He's got enough to worry about anyway with the popularity hit the Avengers have taken. Luckily Steve has come out of this better than some of the others.

Steve's fingers continue to trace the edges of Loki's face. "Would you mind if I spent the afternoon with Bucky? He sent me a text, he seems worried."

"Spend all day if you like. Some of us have to work." He kisses Steve's cheek then rubs it in. "Just let me know if you're going to have dinner with him."

He kisses Loki softly. "If you're working anyway, we really need to do a press conference on Ultron but Tony's off in Sokovia with Vision and Thor, trying to clean his mess."

"The official Avenger PR team is handling that. Don't worry, they are supposed to keep me involved. Hence the near constant buzzing of my phone yesterday afternoon." He gives Steve a strange look. "You know for someone who hates publicity, you do seem awfully fond of press conferences."

"It's a quick way of getting out the news you want without having your personal life involved." He's blushing, though.

Loki laughs. "Tell that to the reporters." As usual he finds the blush wonderful and simply must take a kiss because of it.

As Steve pulls away, he looks in Loki's eyes. "I trust you to take care of it, then.”

The smile widens. "You do remember what happened the last time I took care of it."

"You told the world far more than they needed to know about our sex life." He kisses Loki's nose. "For some weird reason I still trust you."

"Perhaps because I kept it teasingly vague. And there is a trickster deep inside you that appreciates that." He gives Steve a slow kiss.

Steve prolongs the kiss, savouring Loki's taste. "I love you. I trust you. And I'm so proud of you."

"I love you and trust you, too, starlight. More than anyone. More than anything."

"Everyday that good man I saw, that I fell in love with, he becomes more visible to the world. All you ever needed was a place where you could be nurtured instead of crushed." He presses a firm kiss to Loki's forehead.

"So when are you meeting Bucky?" Loki asks as he gets back to eating.

"Haven't decided." He yawns and stretches out, learning against Loki's side. "I need a shower first, though."

"Yes you do."

"That stinky, huh?" Steve chuckles.

Loki winks at him. "It's also a good excuse to see you naked."

Steve chuckles more. "When have you ever needed an excuse?"

"Never. But I figure it makes you more comfortable if I have one." He sips his tea with a smile.

"The fact that you love me is always enough." He kisses Loki's cheek then gets up to send Bucky a text and start stripping for his shower.

Loki whistles at him as he does. Smudge presses his paws against Loki's lips as if asking him to stop. He kisses the paw then leaves to put the breakfast things away.

The shower is quick, then Steve dresses in a grey shirt and jeans. Bucky's agreed to meet him for lunch and they decide on central park, with Steve offering to bring a picnic. He figures he'll check on the twins once more before heading out.

Pietro is antsy. "I do not like being cooped up. When can I go? When can I run? Everyone moves so slow."

"When you stop bleeding every time you move." Steve chuckles gently, his hand on Pietro's shoulder. "Then we'll head to Washington. I'm hoping you'll help me with the new Avengers facility."

The young man nods. He figures anything is better than being sick in this bed.

"Pietro is just being a big baby," Wanda says.

He sticks his tongue out at her.

Steve smiles. "I get the exact same way. I prefer to be doing something." His hand moves down, clasping the younger man's. "I make you the same offer as Wanda, Pietro. I want to help you, I offer myself as a father of sorts if you want to be on this path, of helping others. I'd like to train you both to lead a team of your own. But I want you to know I will always take you in and help any way I can."

Pietro hesitates a bit. He bonded with Clint during the fight with Ultron. He looks over at his sister and sees the hope in her eyes. "I accept," he tells the Captain, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you." He leans in, hugging Pietro gently. "It's going to be really good. You'll get to know everyone better. Clint's promised to set up the target range, Thor's going to help with the gym, Natasha's setting up the command centre. Tony's doing the tech, of course." Steve pauses. "I don't expect you to work with him, if you're unwilling."

"I would rather not."

"If it makes things better at all, he blames me for taking his father." He looks between the twins. "His father was a good friend of mine. He dedicated much of his life to finding me when I ...disappeared."

"It doesn't." Wanda isn't being harsh, just honest. She always wondered why a man who lost his parents had no problem selling wraps that took the parents of other children.

Steve nods. "Fair enough. I don't know the full story, but my understanding is that Tony's company stopped making weapons when he found out they were being used on innocents. Tony only makes weapons now that he believes he can control." The sound of Steve's voice suggests he's dubious.

"Like Ultron?" 

"Exactly." Steve purses his lips. "Tony has a bit of a history of bad decisions. I actually didn't like him at all when we met."

Wanda smiles. "Makes me like you more."

"But while I am extremely angry with him right now, he's still my friend. There are few in this world I trust as much as him. Like a brother." He explains as he reaches for her hand.

"You have strange family," Pietro tells him.

"My birth family are all long dead." Steve smiles sadly. "Never knew my dad, ma died in my 20s. She was a TB nurse, so. When I woke up in this century, I was so terribly alone. I guess that's why I collect people and hold them close."

They nod but say nothing. What is there to say to that?

"Always value those around you. Never be afraid to act. You could lose them tomorrow." He shuts his eyes as thoughts of Peggy, of Bucky's fall, and the commandos fill his mind.

"We know this," Pietro assures him. 

Steve nods and gives each a kiss on the forehead. "You're now family. Heal and we'll decide where to go from there."

After Steve leaves, Pietro turns to his sister. "Does he think we are 12?" 

"Hush. He is nice. And we will not have to stay here with Stark."

Steve's next task is to pack a basket full of sandwiches, fruit, and chips. He attaches it to a borrowed bicycle and makes his way out to meet Bucky.

They meet at Belvedere Castle near the chess players then walk over to the Great Lawn. "How ya doin', pal?" Bucky asks as they walk.

"Well, I'm pretty grateful Tony isn't around because I might have to strangle him." He shrugs and bumps against his friend. "Sent Clint, Logan, and Sam home for now. Taking care of everyone else. Except you, you haven't been around."

"I was with Carol at her place." He looks at Steve. "So you're pissed at Tony but not Bruce?" 

"We're not discussing Bruce right now." The tone of his voice makes it clear that he's much angrier at Bruce.

Bucky nods. "Maybe we should though. Or later," he says after Steve gives him one of his looks. "How about over there?" He points to a place with very few people.

Steve nods and head over, setting out the blanket he's brought for them to sit on. "Talk to me about something that doesn't make me want to hit things. How's Miss Carol? Loud and energetic as ever?"

Bucky nods, but there's a strange look in his eyes. "Yeah. I, uh, I'm moving in with her."

"Yeah? Good for you." He wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulder, happy for him even as his heart aches. "That's a big step."

"I know. But... I love her. Like really love her." He shrugs unable to explain it further.

"Hey, I'm engaged, I get it." He hugs Bucky's head.

"Knew you would." He forces himself out of the hug. "So how is your fiancé?"

"Needy, clingy." Steve wraps his arms around his knees as he sits. "He offered to move up our wedding, to start trying for kids sooner."

"Did he? Wow." He looks at his friend. "And are you going to?"

Steve shakes his head, looking down. "It's not a good idea. There are many who seem to think we've gone too fast, as is. Mostly he was trying to soothe me, anyway. It wasn't what he wanted."

Bucky nods. He argues with himself about whether to tell Steve about the broken condom. Ultimately he decides against it. "So is he taking care of you? I mean, can you talk to him and stuff about whatever's going on in that head of yours?"

Steve looks over at Bucky with a sad smile. "I can tell him most things. I can't tell him that I'm worried about him, though. I can't tell him just how much I've been missing Peg, lately. And I sure as hell haven't been able to tell him how badly I wanted to get away from him to see you."

He smiles. "Hey, speaking of Peg, are you gonna do one of your stories about her?"

"Of course I am." Steve starts digging through the picnic basket and pulls out a container of watermelon cubes. "She's not really an Avenger, but we wouldn't exist without her."

"Good. I was thinking you could do one of Carol, too. Her father was a hardass, and she had to overcome a lot to get where she is." Bucky is clearly proud of her. "But, you know, after she becomes an Avenger."

"Yeah, maybe." He gives Bucky a half smile as he pops some watermelon in his mouth, but his mind seems a million miles away.

"So why are you missing Peggy so bad?"

Steve frowns. "Remember how shaken Tony and Loki were after we took the staff? Wanda, she has these powers that are a lot like telepathy. She can use them to bring out your greatest fears. She used them on all of us but Clint before she was convinced to change sides."

Bucky furrows his brow. "And your greatest fear was Peggy? Peggy coming back?"

"No." He stares at his hands. "But she was in my vision. We were in a dancehall. She told me we could go home. But everything was wrong. Winestains turned to bullet holes before my eyes. Laughter sounded like tears. I could hear the gunshots. And yet..." He shakes his head.

He puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "And yet?"

"I was the only one who walked away unaffected." Steve balls his fists on his legs. "Because I dream it so often. Because I have mistaken winestains for bullet holes. Because I've heard someone drop a glass and thought it was a gun. That's my life, Buck. That's how I live."

Bucky pulls Steve against him. "I know. You aren't the only one, pal." He holds his friend tight. "Balloons popping. That gets me every time. I almost shot a kid because of it. Freaked a whole bunch of people out."

"It made me feel guilty, too. Tony's caused Ultron. Natasha's fears nearly left her crippled. I suspect Bruce's are why he left." Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder. "Loki's left him terrified I would leave and not come back. Mine... I just wonder if I should have kids at all. Am I fit to be a father? Or am I broken beyond repair?"

"Hey!" Bucky pulls him away and looks into his eyes, his own focused and serious. "You are going to make a great dad. Much better than I will." He falters a little. "And if you're broken beyond repair, well what the fuck chance do I or Loki or Natasha have?"

"But your damage makes sense. I'm trapped in a war in my head that I'll never leave." He grips Bucky's shoulders tightly, almost as if convincing himself his friend is real.

"And you don't think other soldiers are going through the same thing?" He grabs Steve's shoulders in turn. "Did you know that veteran suicide rates were double that of civilians? You belong here," he says with a shake to Steve's shoulders. "What did your ma always say? You always stand up. You hear that, Steve Rogers? You always stand up."

"You're right, I will. But I will never know peace." It's in that moment that the fear truly creeps in to his blue eyes. "I'll die on my feet."

"Hey." It's said in a softer voice this time. Bucky rests his head against Steve's cheek. "You've found peace with Loki, haven't you? As much as I might hate to acknowledge it."

"How can it last? How?" Steve's shaking but refuses to let Bucky go.

"It can't." He's not going to lie to his friend about that. "We both know it can't. Which is why it's so important to appreciate it while we've got it."

Steve sobs and curls into Bucky, his head on his friend's chest. He's been fighting to stay strong for so many people.

"I got ya," Bucky soothes. "I'm right here. It's gonna be okay." It takes him right back to those bad days Steve would sometimes have where he couldn't breathe or could barely keep his head up. "We're gonna get through this together."

It's only few minutes before Steve starts to calm down. "Sorry." He wipes fiercely at his cheeks as he starts pushing the emotions back down.

"Don't be. We all gotta let it out sometime." He squeezes and rubs Steve's shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"Getting there." He puts his hand over Bucky's, giving him the same grateful look he's worn most of his life for this man.

Bucky nods and gives him a reassuring smile back. "Good. 'Cause you know I can't do this without my best friend."

"I had to make a pathetic attempt at making it without mine." Steve bunches his lips and looks at Bucky. "I was a Goddamn mess."

"Of course you were. Hell, I was a mess those few months I tried to make it without you." He slaps down on Steve's shoulder. "We're brothers. There ain't no one and no thing that can change that. Right?"

Steve smiles, huffing a breath. "Nothing that wants to live, yeah."

"Damn straight. Now what else did you bring? I'm starving."

"Lots." Steve chuckles, he's feeling a lot better. He hands Bucky a corn beef sandwich made the way his ma would make for them when they could afford it.

"Wait. Is this?" Bucky looks in the sandwich. He sniffs it and closes his eyes as though angels were singing. Smiling at Steve, he tells him that he's the best friend a guy could ever have. Then he takes a big bite and moans in pleasure.

Steve grins, firmly ignoring the part of his mind asking if he could make that sound come another way. "Modern marvels and all that."

"Tastes just like I remember it. Damn that's good." He starts telling Steve about the batting cages Carol took him to and about the possibility of creating a couple of super teams.

Steve listens with a smile as he picks at his own sandwich. Bucky just sounds so happy, how could he ever deny him that? "She sounds real good for you, you know?"

"She is. Optimistic like you. A fighter like you, too." That's when it hits him. Except for her brashness, she's practically a female version of Steve Rogers. "Huh."

"What?" He opens a bag of chips and offers it to Bucky first. "Just realized the person your dating is a lot like you're best friend? The next step is for you to realize I see a lot of your qualities in Loki."

"You do?" He takes a handful of chips.

"Oh, come on. Even Tony has picked up that I have a type."

Bucky shrugs. "Isn't Tony supposed to be some kind of genius?"

"Not when it comes to people." Steve rolls his eyes. "You both have that bravado, with a real sweetheart beneath. You're a little bit brooding but you're so invested in me, you care so much."

"Yeah yeah okay. Maybe." It's all he's willing to concede. "So what does that say about us?" 

"We know what we like and keep it close." Steve puts a chip in his mouth before he can add anything stupid.

Bucky chuckles. "Yeah. Guess so." He winks at Steve. "Pretty smart of us."

Steve nods. "We're a part of each other, at the end of the day. We're so deeply ingrained it affects all other aspects of our lives. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He gives Bucky one of those looks that only Bucky earns.

Bucky holds up his soda. "To my best friend."

Steve lifts his own. "Even if he is a jerk."

"Punk." He takes a sip.

Steve chuckles as he puts his can down. "So you gotta tell me more about moving in. I mean, you guys talking future already or is this more a convenience thing?"

"Future." Bucky carefully sets down the soda. "I'm gonna marry that girl. Not sure when, but it's gonna happen."

"Kids? I want one named for me." Steve smiles.

"Someday. Hopefully." The way he says the word is a bit odd.

Steve furrows his brow. "She not want them or something?"

"No, she wants them." He bites his lip. He takes a breath, and all of it comes spilling out. "A couple of weeks ago one of the condoms broke and she's supposed to get her period this week so we don't know yet if she's pregnant and she can't take any pills or anything because they won't work so we're just waiting to see if she bleeds."

Steve looks at Bucky and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You should've told me sooner "

"You had enough to worry about." He shrugs. "And we don't really know yet if there's a reason to worry. And then." Bucky closes his eyes for a moment, silently cursing himself. "I screwed up yesterday and forgot to put on a condom before I...docked. She had to remind me." He shakes his head, still angry at himself.

"No. Buck. You should've come to me sooner. Loki can... He can do this thing after the fact to make sure she isn't." Steve shrugs then grips Bucky's arm. "You're both okay, though?"

"He can? Shit." Bucky runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we're good. We're gonna be good."

"I'll help if you need anything." Steve promises.

"Thanks. Hey, don't tell anyone okay?"

Steve gives him a look. "You even have to ask?"

"Just want to be sure. I don't want to ruin it with her." He looks at Steve with a vulnerability he rarely lets show. "I really think she could be the one."

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky's shoulder. "I hope she is. I really do."

"Thanks." He leans against Steve for a moment. "So what do you want to do after this?"

"I didn't think that far ahead, to be honest." He smiles at his friend. "I hear I have a buddy who needs to move."

Bucky smiles back. "Don't exactly have a lot of stuff. Should be easy." He slaps Steve's arm with the back of his hand. "Afterwards I can take you to those batting cages. Or we can see if there's a game on."

"Sounds great. Will the Mrs let me keep you that long?" Steve teases.

"The Colonel knows I need time with my best pal, even if he is a punk. Never realized how much I like powerful women." He grins.

"That's a shared interest." Steve winks. "Just be careful it doesn't turn into a kink."

"Well you're no fun." He laughs.

"You're the one who told me I'm crazy for it." Steve reminds gently.

"I was wrong okay?" He raises his hands in surrender. "I'm even man enough to admit it."

Steve leans over, whispering in his ear. "I know you don't like pain, but ask her to tie you to the bed and take full control."

Bucky looks at him. "Seriously?" He's not sure he'd like that, not after the POW camp and being strapped to the gurney. "I don't know."

"It's a sensation of letting someone else take total care of you. It's really something else. If you're comfortable to let your partner do it." Steve's gentle, realizing it could be a sensitive matter.

"Does it have to be the bed?" This was a first, Bucky taking sex advice from Steve.

Steve shakes his head. "And if you're not comfortable being tied, maybe just try a blindfold."

Bucky nods. "That might be better. Assuming she's into that." He decides it would be better. Between the gurney he was strapped to and the chair they used when wiping his memory, he'd rather not be tied up.

Steve continues speaking softly. "Sometimes, I'll blindfold Lo' with his wrists tied out of the way. And then I tease him, touch him with different textures. You could use silk or feathers or food."

He chuckles. "I'm used to being the one doing the teasing."

Steve tilts his head. "You can explore. There's this wax they make now, low temperature. I want to try it. It's supposed to be quite the feeling. And there's all sorts of other toys. We ordered a bunch before... All this. We like to explore, to find our limits."

Bucky smiles like a proud father. He pinches Steve's cheek. "My little Stevie is all grown up and doing adult things."

"Jerk." Steve swats Bucky's hand away. "You had your chance to teach me. You chose women."

"And I stand by that decision."

Steve pats Bucky's back then rubs it. "I don't blame you, not really."

"Good. 'Cause if I had and we had gotten caught, the least of our worries would have been not getting into the army."

Steve nods, he remembers the prejudice of the 40s. "I think... We're where we're meant to be."

Bucky looks at his friend. On impulse he kisses his cheek. "I love you, Steve, even if I'm not in love with you."

"I love you, too. Jerk. And I'm stupidly happy you didn't die when I thought you did." He grips Bucky's hand. "Our kids are going to be best friends, too."

"You know it."

"Now you just got to like Loki, my life will be complete." Steve smiles warmly.

"Don't hold your breath there." He grasps Steve's arm. "But I promise to try. Good enough?"

"It would mean a lot to me." Steve puts his hand over Bucky's.

"Maybe the four of us should go out."

"Something we'd all like. Dancing? Movies?" Steve clearly likes the idea.

"Movies would be good if we can find one we all want to see." It would mean minimal interaction, which might be good.

Steve nods. "Maybe dinner after?"

"Sounds good. There's that dinosaur movie that just came out." Bucky knows how much Steve loves dinosaurs.

"Sold." Steve laughs. "When should we go?"

"Friday? Thursday?" He shrugs.

"We've got the twins right now, too. Um." Steve rubs the back of his head as he considers. He knows the twins can take care of themselves but he's not sure he wants them back in New York.

"Sooner? I can see if Carol is free tomorrow."

"I'll have to drag Lo' off work. But any time is good, if you're willing to do Washington. I just don't trust them enough to leave them for long periods." Steve explains as he starts packing up his picnic basket.

Bucky grins. "I think I can convince Carol to fly us to DC."

Steve chuckles. "Any excuse? You can even spend the night, though we'll have to set something up in the basement as the twins will be in the spare room."

Pulling out his phone, Bucky texts Carol. 'How do you feel about flying me to DC Friday for dinner & movie with S&L? Being offered the gym if we stay the night.'

Her reply is quick. 'Sure. Also Jess just stopped by. Going out til late.'

Steve sends a similar message to Loki then looks to Bucky.

"Good on my end." He texts back a 'Have fun'.

Loki's reply takes a bit longer. 'Sounds lovely,' is the reply. But at this point, anything not having to do with the Avengers popularity and social standing sound lovely.

"Mine too." Steve smiles sending another text. 'You're gorgeous. I love you.'

"Guess we're all set for Friday then." He tells Steve that Carol is out with a friend, so he's free the rest of the afternoon and evening.

"And Loki is working, so I'm free at least until dinner. You want to join us? The twins will be there."

"Sure. I'd love to get to know my new niece and nephew better." There's that grin again.

"You'll love Pietro." Steve tells him. He expects they'll have a lot to talk about.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki gets to the floor late. "Sorry," he calls as soon as the elevator opens. "I got stuck on a call right when I was ready to leave." He ended up making the guy think he had diarrhea to stop the conversation.

"You're allowed not to answer, you know." Steve kisses him deeply. He prepared, with a minimum help from Bucky, a veritable feast of roast lamb, mashed potatoes and steamed peas.

"Mmm. That makes this day all worth while." He takes another kiss. "Smells delicious." He waves hello at the others then goes to put his computer away.

"Sorry. Feel free to sit. Wine? Beer?" He starts serving drinks, wine for him, Wanda and Loki, while Bucky and Pietro take beer. Then he takes his seat next to Bucky.

"Apologies," Loki says when he returns. "How are you feeling, Pietro?"

"Better," Pietro says. "It is good to be out of the hospital room."

"He is not as better as he should be. He moves too much for healing." Wanda wrinkles her nose and taps Pietro's wrist.

"That's because hospital rooms are horrible." Steve points out to Wanda as he starts serving.

"My sister worries too much."

Bucky smiles. "That's what brothers and sisters do, right?" He looks at Steve.

Steve nods at Bucky.

Loki cuts into his food. "Well you'll be out of there soon. And we'll all be in DC."

"I cannot wait," Pietro says.

Wanda adds. "We appreciate you letting us into your home, Mr Loki."

He looks at her. "I'm hoping while we're there we can explore your powers."

"Explore?" Wanda looks startled.

He nods. "You and I without the mind stone to distract me."

Pietro looks from one to the other.

Bucky leans forward. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"But I know my powers." She looks at her brother. "I don't need to explore."

Pietro shrugs. "You've never had anyone who could challenge you before. Unless you are frightened." There is the slightest smile on his face.

"What is it you imply?" Wanda glares. "I master all fear."

He shrugs again. "If you say so." The smile is still there.

"Ugh. Fine. We do it."

Loki chuckles. They remind him of him and Thor.

"Wanda." Steve cuts in. "Don't let them pressure you if you're really uncomfortable."

"Who is pressuring?" Pietro asks.

"It is fine, Steve." Wanda shakes her head with a determined look.

Bucky nods. "I bet she'll have Loki cowering in a corner in no time."

"We'll see," Loki says.

Wanda's eyes flick to Bucky. "You could do it even easier."

"Wanda." Steve warns quietly.

"No, wait. Now I'm interested." But then Bucky sees the look on Steve's face and decides to drop it until later. "You know what, forget it. So how do you like America?"

"We have only seen the tower. Ask us again when we see America." Is Wanda's answer, but she stares at Bucky as if seeing something more. It makes him uncomfortable.

"Wanda," Loki reminds her, "it is impolite to stare."

Her eyes flutter. "Sorry. Bad habit."

"So," Pietro begins, looking at Bucky, "you are also from old times?" 

"If by old you mean the early '40s then yes."

"He was also frozen, but in a different way." Steve licks his lips and looks to Bucky. "I thought he was dead, but he survived and returned to me."

"That is good." Pietro nods. Wanda takes Pietro's hand. She knows the fear. He looks at his sister and squeezes it. 

The entire scene is making Loki miss Thor.

Bucky tells the siblings that they should go see the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum.

Steve shakes his head. "They really shouldn't."

"I am thinking we should." Pietro smiles at Steve. "We need to learn more about our new father figure."

Steve blushes heavily. "It's horrible. Embarrassing."

Wanda turns her head. "Is it inaccurate?"

Bucky chuckles. "Well they leave a lot of the more interesting stuff out."

"And they make me look like some sort of... Of..." Steve's at a loss for the best word.

"Saint?" Bucky offers. "And we all know that's not true."

Loki reaches over and takes Steve's hand. "He puts up with me. I'd say that qualifies him for sainthood."

"He is a good man." Wanda agrees. "Though perhaps not so bold as he appears in battle."

"War changes a man." Steve brings Loki's hand to his lips.

"Who we are changes with those around us, showing them different facets of ourselves," Loki observes. "Steve is no exception. And he's far more complicated than most give him credit for."

"Don't listen to him." Steve smiles. "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

"So am I." Bucky reminds him. "But I ain't the one the exhibit is about. Besides, the girl's right." He turns to Wanda. "Steve was always bold on a battlefield, tough, determined, whether the battlefield was France or the back alley. But get him in front of a beautiful dame, and he would freeze up completely." 

"Really? But his partner is a man. Is that why he was so shy?" Though she thinks of the beautiful woman in Steve's vision, and can understand being flustered.

Loki shakes his head. "He was shy with me, too. I had to be very persistent to get his attention."

Steve takes a deep breath. "I am still here at the table, you know."

Giving Steve a kiss on the cheek, Loki assures him that they know. "You're a hard man to overlook for those of us who truly see your worth."

Wanda laughs softly. "You are well loved here. Even I am fond, though we know each other for a short time."

Pietro can't help but tease a little more. "Should we call you poppa or just Steve?"

Steve blushes lightly, a half smile on his face. "Keep this up and none of you get dessert."

"Just Steve I think," Loki tells the twins.

"I like father." Wanda decided on it from the beginning of Steve's offer, her powers letting her know him faster than most. "But only in private."

Steve smiles a thanks. "Wanda gets dessert."

"What? No. Wanda is already favorite?" Pietro looks hurt. "She has unfair advantage."

"Women will always have the advantage, son." Steve winks.

Wanda grins victoriously.

Pietro shrugs. "Okay." But there is a look in his eye like he's planning something.

Steve doesn't mind. He gets up to fetch the dessert - a beautiful strawberry shortcake. "I hate to admit it. But this was bought. I'm sure it's still good, though." He begins to slice it.

"Does this mean we get some?" Pietro asks.

The first piece goes in front of Wanda, but Pietro gets the larger second piece. "You'll soon learn that my threats involving food are usually empty."

Bucky nods. "Steve's good with the threats. Not always so good with the follow. It's one of the reasons we all love him."

"He loves feeding people," Loki says.

Once the rest of the cake is distributed, Steve takes his seat. "I adore food. There's so many options in this century. I want to try them all and then share them with those I care about."

"I feel we will see much wonder we take for granted with your eyes." Wanda smiles.

Bucky tells the twins that Steve is big on taking care of people. He points his fork at the black-haired man. "Loki and I have both benefited from it."

Loki takes a bite of the dessert. "It's good but pales in comparison to Steve apple pie."

"I could probably make one of these." Steve points out before reminding Bucky. "I've only been able to care for others about 6 years, really. Before that you always cared for me."

Bucky smiles at him. "It wasn't always as one-sided as you think."

"I don't know. I recall you pulling me out of an awful lot of fights." But Steve smiles. He and his ma always did all they could for others, especially Bucky.

"Despite what this punk thinks, our friendship wasn't one-sided."

"Remember when I would stay at your house while ma was doing night shift? We'd pull out all the couch cushions and sleep on the floor." Steve grins. They'd had a lot of good times.

"Only after we'd build a fort with them and pretend Becky and her friends were the invading enemy."

Steve chuckles. "We were always trouble."

Loki smiles. "I'm fairly certain you still are."

Wanda also smiles at their reminiscing. She's really starting to understand Steve's concept of adopted family.

Steve shrugs. "Maybe a little." He looks at Bucky and winks.

Pietro, plate already clean, asks if this makes Bucky their new uncle. The two friends look at each other and give a shrug and a nod. Bucky doesn't mind. He's already got something of a sister. "Why not?"

"We have much to learn, it seems." Wanda smiles at Pietro. "It has been long since we have had anyone but each other."

Loki nods. He takes Steve's hand. "The old fears will remain. But they will recede as you realize Steve really won't leave know matter how much of an ass you're being."

"Being alone is terrible." Steve's voice is soft but it carries. "No one deserves it."

"We are not alone." Pietro wants to make that clear. "My sister and I have always had each other."

"Sometimes that changes," Loki says quietly.

Wanda looks seriously at Pietro. "I almost lost you."

"The less people you care about, the more it hurts if something happens." Steve remembers a burnt out bar, and learning he couldn't get drunk.

"But I was not lost." Pietro turns to his sister. "And even if I was, I would come back as ghost and haunt you." He smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

"That I do not doubt." She kisses his cheek.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The morning they go to DC is far more chaotic than one would imagine for 5 people who don't really have much. Natasha wants to follow on a motorcycle, but Steve seems to be hinting that he'd like her in the car with them. "Perhaps we should fly?" Loki suggests. "Or I can just meet you there."

Steve pouts at Loki, though he may have a point. "I...I guess you could go ahead and get the room ready."

Loki kisses him. "Text me if you stop for lunch, and I'll join you."

"I'll miss you." Steve nods and pulls Loki into a warm hug.

"Oh you'll have a full car. I doubt you'll have time to miss me." Loki gives him another kiss before disappearing.

Steve texts him to know he's missed already then approaches the others. "Loki's gone ahead, so we have more room."

"I saw." Pietro points to the empty space where Loki had stood and asks his sister. "Can you do that? That's cool."

"Can you?" She asks back, a bit annoyed.

"Alright, let's not start this trip grumpy." Steve plays peacemaker. "We'll be seeing quite a bit of America from the car."

Pietro was about to take a lap around the block before Steve spoke. Instead he gets into the back seat.

Steve offers Wanda a hand into the car. He goes to do the same for Natasha, but she's already climbed into the driver's seat. He allows it and climbs in next to her. "Feel free to ask if you need to stop for any reason." He reminds the twins.

"Yes, father." They say it together like schoolchildren.

Steve laughs. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know you're not kids. I just worry." He turns in his seat to look at them.

They smile back. "Can we get donuts?" Pietro asks.

"Yes." Steve chuckles.

Natasha can't help herself. "Did everyone go to the bathroom?"

Steve hits her lightly. "You're a terrible sister."

"I'm a great sister. Everyone fasten your seat belts." She drives off, stopping at a donut shop before heading out of the city. Donuts purchased and coffee in hand, she puts on The Cliks and drives.

The trip is uneventful for the most part. Wanda asks questions about everything they pass and Steve does his best to answer. They decide to push through and just have a late lunch when they're in Washington.

Loki is busy preparing the spare room with clean sheets and a quick dusting. He texts Steve around 1 and offers to order something for when they get there.

Steve suggests Greek and let's him know they'll be about half an hour.

Wanda has a huge smile as they pull up to the house. It's exactly what she imagined it would be. "This is home?"

"This is home." Steve agrees as he gets out.

The delivery truck pulls up right after they do. Three young people, arms full of food come up. 

"Excellent timing," Loki tells everyone. He welcomes everyone in and directs the food to the dining room. It's slightly chaotic.

Steve chuckles and shows the twins their temporary room while Natasha and Loki handle the food.

Wanda touches several of the portraits on the wall, impressed by them. "Who are these?"

"Oh." Steve blushes as he points them out. "There's Peggy, and my ma. That's Frigga, Loki's mother. That's Bucky and me with the Howling Commandos, our old team."

"Who draws all these for you?"

"I do." Steve admits quietly.

"They are good." Pietro nods approving.

"I went to school for art, before I became this." Steve shrugs. "Anyway, lunch is probably ready."

"Good. I'm starving."

They join Loki and Natasha, helping themselves to plates of food. Steve sits next to the spy. "You're sure you want to go home? You know you're welcome here."

"Tempting. But I'd like a little quiet."

Pietro is asking about the various dishes. Loki is answering as best he can. There is definitely no quiet here.

"Fair enough." Steve shakes his head. "But call if you need anything."

She kisses his cheek. "You got it."

"Loki will eventually forgive me, if you need someone to spend the night." He smiles.

Natasha shakes her head. "Really, Steve. I'm fine. I'll be fine."

He nods, ducking his head. "Sorry. You know how I get."

"I do." She takes his hand. "I appreciate it. But I'm like a cat. I need to go off by myself and lick my wounds."

Steve gently squeezes her fingers. "I'll set Clint on you if you don't get better."

She gives him a small smile. "Deal. And I reserve the right to change my mind and come over in the middle of the night."

"Done. But don't be surprised if we're not dressed when you slip in the bed."

"Ew." She teases.

"Hey, it's a popular fantasy according to the internet." Steve chuckles.

"I am not the Internet."

Loki can't help but hear the last part of their conversation. He tells Natasha, "The Internet seems to want you with Clint."

"He's a married man." Steve points out before remembering it's been kept secret.

Natasha raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Oh, it's silly anyway." Steve tries to brush it off as he looks over at the twins.

Pietro is eating happily. He likes this place. It is much more homey than the tower.

Wanda keeps looking around as she eats. She really wants to explore. Every time she notices an interesting detail, she taps Pietro's hand and points it out.

He looks and nods. Sometimes he needs her to tell him what she's pointing at. "You two live here all by yourself?"

Steve looks over. "Yes, currently. Why?"

"It's so big."

Loki smiles softly. "You should see the basement."

"Oh. It's pretty small for the type of house. At least here." Steve explains. "But we wanted something that we could grow into, once we had a family."

"This here and kitchen was our whole house before." It was a small home where Pietro and his sister grew up, but it was a happy one for the most part.

"I grew up in a house just as small. But America has a lot of space, so houses tend to reflect that now." Steve tells them.

Pietro nods. "Must be nice."

Steve shrugs. "Took some getting used to."

"We will get our own, eventually." Wanda decides.

Loki nods. "And until that happens, you are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you." Wanda smiles. "You are both very kind."

He points to Steve. "He's the kind one. I just live here and feed the cats."

"No one believes you." Steve teases Loki with a quick kiss.

Wanda pats her brother's arm. "They are so sweet. When will you find a partner like that?"

His response is to roll his eyes. Then the words come. "Only after you have found one."

She gives him a smile that suggests she has her eye on someone. "But you are older, should you not go first?"

"Oh, now you like that I am older." He raises his hands. "Please do not let me stop you from whoever makes you smile like that."

"It is fact, if I like it or not." She nudges him. "Do not make me knock you unconscious."

"You will have to catch me first." He smiles.

She touches his temple sending a glimmer of tiredness into him.

He yawns. "No fair."

Loki's eyes examine the young woman. She obviously has no qualms using her powers on others. They may need to work on boundaries.

Wanda smiles. "Maybe you will hold still and not bleed again tonight." She's gotten very good at bandaging, though.

Steve looks over then back to Loki. He's not entirely sure what's happened but he has suspicions.

The cats decide to make an appearance and check out the new people. Loki introduces them as he picks up plates. New ones come out for the baklava.

Everyone manages to be full as they finish the sweet pastry. "Oh, Lo', thank you for feeding us." Steve kisses his head.

"You're welcome, starlight." He suggests Steve give the twins the tour while he cleans and Natasha plays with the cats. They missed her judging by the way both are rubbing against her legs.

Steve nods, and invites them with him to see the rest of the house. He continues to insist it isn't much but they're welcome to it.

"I could not ask for a better house." Pietro means it. "Well, except for maybe a park out back to run in." He smiles.

"I'll show you where I run in the morning. Though I'm sure you'll lap me." Steve nods to him.

"I would like that."

"Promise you won't push too hard, though. We don't want those wounds re-opening."

Wanda sincerely agrees with Steve's sentiment.

"I promise. No running for another week like doctor ordered." He does not look at all happy about it.

Steve clasps his shoulder. "It's only a week. You can help me with finding the location for the new Avengers facility until then."

"Okay." He nods. "Your house, it is very nice."

"Thank you. I've worked very hard on it. I hope you'll be comfortable while you're here." Steve smiles at both twins then he leads them back up from the basement to show them how some of the tech works.

Natasha interrupts softly. "I'm heading home." She hugs Steve. "I'll text if I decide to come back."

He squeezes her tight. "You're amazing, Tash."

"So are you." She kisses his cheek and says goodbye to the twins.


	100. To Get Her Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes back to her apartment and a pleasant surprise. Carol has good and bad news for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: period sex

To the average observer, the apartment was exactly as it was left. But to Natasha it's obvious the door has been opened. She puts her hand on her gun as she tries the handle. It's locked but she's still uncomfortable. She keeps her hand on the gun as she pulls out the key and unlocks the door. The key is replaced before she turns the handle.

The apartment is still, it looks nearly untouched, but the kitchen light is on. She moves slowly, deliberately, eyes darting to and fro as she approaches the source of the light. That's when the kettle whistles.

"I was wondering when you'd be home." Bruce's voice is soft as he pours the water over a tea bag in one of her mugs.

She relaxes. Her gun lowers slowly. "I could have shot you." She puts it away and slowly walks towards him.

He shrugs. Bullets don't exactly scare him. He takes a deep breath and meets her eyes. "You chose them."

"I had to. Failure want an option and..." She shrugs. "My best friend and my brother were there. I couldn't..."

Bruce takes his tea, blowing over it to reduce the heat. "And you can't walk away now, can you?"

"Not permanently."

A nod. He walks with his tea to the window, bare feet padding on the floor. "I thought this could be a compromise. I'm invisible but you can still be around." He puts a hand against the glass, looking down over the city.

She looks at him, not quite believing he's really there. "Does that mean you're staying?"

"Am I allowed to?"

Her hand reaches out and touches his shoulder. He's real, tangible. She lets out a shaky breath. "I'm the one who should be asking forgiveness."

"But I ran away." He puts his hand over hers and brings it to his lips.

"After I betrayed you." She moves closer.

"Again." He sighs and turns to her. "Yet I found myself running _to_ you."

She lets him see her pain. "I'm not good at this. I never wanted to be before now."

He sets his tea cup on the closest cupboard then pulls her into his arms. 

She holds him right. "I'm sorry."

"You need to stop pushing me." He tells her softly with gentle kisses to her face. "I can't stay with you if you continue."

She nods. "I know.

"So. Can I stay?"

Her eyes lock on his. "If you don't, I _will_ shoot you."

That gets a laugh out of Bruce. Then he tilts his head so he can kiss her.

She gladly kisses back, pulling him to her even closer. "I love you, Bruce Banner. And I promise to stop pushing you away." She really hopes she can keep it.

Bruce rubs her back. He wants to believe her so badly. He doesn't want this to end.

She kisses him, needing his warmth and more importantly his forgiveness.

He slowly pulls away, kissing her nose and her forehead. "I love you."

Natasha nods. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time. I really thought you'd get my clues." He strokes her cheek.

"A rose and a text?"

Brush shrugs. "A rose the colour of your bedsheets? I admit the text was purposely vague."

"My bedsheets." She says the words slowly. 

"I didn't know how else to tell you I was here without anyone else knowing. I'm not a super spy like you."

She strokes his cheek and nods. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"We're together now." His eyes shut and he focuses on her touch. "We can take the time to make things better."

Her lips graze over his. "As long as it takes." Her kiss is soft.

"Natasha." Her name is little more than a breath but it sounds like a promise.

"I know." She kisses him slowly. Her tongue licks his lips just before her mouth opens. The kiss continues in an unhurried manner as they refamiliarize with each other. Finally, Natasha pulls away. She hands him his tea. Taking his other hand, she leads him to the bedroom. Bruce follows her and they sit together on the bed, side by side. He pulls Natasha's head to his shoulder and his head rests on hers.

"The twins are staying at Steve and Loki's."

"Not surprising. What's your next step?" He sips the tea then offers it to her.

She takes it. The liquid is warm and comforting, like him. "Not sure. We could still go to Haiti. I'll text Steve and tell him I need more time and space to lick my wounds. He'll understand that."

"He'll want you back. Who else would he trust to train the new team?" Bruce doesn't want her to run just because he has. He sees how much she's come to need those around her.

Her brow furrows. "I never said I'd leave forever. Is that what you wanted? Is that what you want?"

"No, I don't mean that at all." Bruce apologizes. "I just mean it might be before I'm ready to go back. You'll have to choose again."

She looks up at him. "Then I'll choose you. Until you're ready." She takes his hand. "Until _we're_ ready."

He holds his breath for a moment. "You're sure? I don't want to go unless you're sure. I don't want you to regret this."

"I'm sure."

"Good. I've got everything set up on that end. We just need to get down there." Bruce presses a kiss to the side of her face.

"When do we leave?" she asks.

"Anytime. We could go to the airport tonight and see what flights are available."

"Tomorrow." She gives him a small smile. "I'd like one night in my bed. And it'll make my story more plausible."

Bruce smiles back at her. "That's fair. I'm glad we're doing this. I really need to clear my head."

"Me, too." She hands him back his tea and rests her head back on his shoulder.

He drains the mug and sets it aside so he can give all his attention to her.

Natasha climbs into his lap. Her fingers play with the top most fastened button of his shirt.

"Tash, I don't want to... here. Just in case. It's one of the reasons I need to go." He tells her softly.

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to hold me. Can you do that?"

"Easily." His arms encircle her, one hand rests against her head to keep her close.

She snuggles against him and relaxes. She breathes in his scent. "I've missed you."

His fingers stroke her hair. "I really thought you'd be back sooner. Sorry."

"Steve wanted me to wait until the twins were okay to travel." She continues to play with his buttons. "I think he didn't want me to be alone and so far."

"He takes good care of you." Bruce is almost jealous.

"He tries. He tries to take care of everyone. I'm afraid he's spreading himself too thin."

Bruce considers this. "I think that's just Steve. He has to help even if it hurts him."

She nods. "Wanna hear something I thought I'd never say?"

"Yes." Bruce seems amused. "I definitely do."

"I'm glad he has Loki to take care of him."

Bruce nods. "That is a strange thought. But they've been good for each other."

She nods. Her eyes close as she listens to his heartbeat.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol stands on the small balcony of the apartment. Her hands are on the railing as she stares up at the starry night sky.

Bucky walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her shoulder. "Planning on taking a quick flight?"

She presses against him. "No, just thinking."

"About?"

She makes a face. "Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Bad news first. Always bad news first."

"I've got my period." She puts her hands over his.

He gives her a squeeze. "Wait. How is that bad?"

"That is such a man question." She teases. 

"Yeah, okay, I deserve that." He kisses her ear. "So what's the good news? Or was that a two-fer."

"Good news is you get to wait until we're ready for babies." She turns in his arms, her head on his shoulder. "You know, in a few years time when we're settled and maybe married."

"No maybe about it." He strokes her hair. "I plan on marrying you, Colonel. Someday."

She huffs a laugh. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"You'll see." He starts to sway side to side. It gradually turns into a dance. "So how's your friend?"

"Jess?" She's pleased he remembers. "She's good. Busy with her job."

He continues to dance with her. "What does she do?"

Carol pauses for a moment. "It's sort of hard to explain. It's security related."

He nods. "I won't ask her about it when I meet her then." 

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be far too busy trying to prove you aren't good enough for me."

Bucky shakes his head then dips her. Pulling her back up, he kisses her. "Not possible. We were made for each other."

Carol nips on his lower lip. "But this is Jess. As much as I love her squishy face, she disapproves all my boyfriends."

"Let her disapprove. It won't keep me away."

"I never said I listened to her." Carol grins. "Hell, you might even get along since you have a common enemy in Chewie."

Bucky laughs at that. "Speaking of Miss Chewie, when does she move in?"

Carol groans. "I picked her up this morning. She's been under the couch all day."

"I almost feel sorry for her. Almost." He kisses her softly.

"She hates flying." She explains before taking another kiss.

He chuckles. "Only you, Miss I-love-flying, would end up with a cat who hates to fly." He resumes dancing with her.

Carol's content to dance along. "You seem happy. Happier than I've seen you before."

"Do I?" He thinks about it. "I've got my best friend, my best girl, and a fancy apartment I don't need to pay for." He smiles. "Life is good."

"I like it. I like you like this." She moves closer against him.

"Hey, thanks for agreeing to the double-date. It's important to Steve."

"What? Did you think I wouldn't? I'd bet it's pretty important to you, too."

He nods. 

"We'll go, it'll be fun." She smiles warmly and meets his eyes. "You might even get along with Loki.”

"Maybe." He smiles at her.

"We can do something special if you do. Maybe some new lingerie?" Carol offers with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Ooh. I like that idea." He gives her a little squeeze. "Any lingerie you'd like me to wear?"

She gives him a surprised look. "I didn't think you'd be into that sort of thing."

Bucky realizes she thinks he means ladies lingerie. He hadn't considered that. With a shrug, he tells her he's willing to try new things.

"I think I prefer you naked, anyway." She puts a hand on his stomach, feeling the muscles.

He smiles. "Now that's a dress code I can handle." He kisses her softly with a hint of hunger.

She sucks at his lips. "I just love to see your body. So firm, so strong."

"You can see it all you want, doll." He kisses her again then rests his forehead against hers. "I like the new place."

She smiles and holds him closer."I like that it's ours." She pushes his shirt up, exposing that stomach she craves.

He feels a pang of guilt at that. "As soon as I get a job, I'll start helping with the bills."

"I'm not worried. You get yourself where you need to be." She shifts down so she can start pressing kisses to his stomach.

He teases. "I never imagined I'd be a kept man. I kinda like it."

"I'll take payment in sexual favours." She teases as she tugs his shirt off. Her hands explore his torso, following the lines of his muscles.

"New York is expensive. I'll have to give you a lot of favors." He runs his fingers through her hair.

She smiles and presses herself against him again. "That was the plan."

"Aren't you the sneaky one." He holds her, loving the warmth and the smell of her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Her fingers play idly over his chest and her cheek rests against his clavicle.

"Everything. Existing."

Carol laughs and looks up into his eyes. "You're a strange man, Barnes. But I'm glad you're mine."

"Me, too." He kisses her hair.

She wears a crooked smile as she studies him. "It scared me, but I'm also kind of sorry we're not... You know."

He nods. "Still, I don't think we're ready for that just yet." He can just imagine his mother's horror at getting a girl pregnant out of wedlock.

"No." She presses into him again, head on his shoulder. There's relief in her voice but also something else. A longing? "But that is definitely an experience I want to share with you, when we are."

"Yeah." He takes a breath.

"You deserve that chance." She gently kisses his throat.

"So do you." He closes his eyes and moves his head to give her more room.

She continues her kisses. "You're a good man. I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm glad I was in a position to be found."

"You're like a dream, you know that?" She starts leading him to the bedroom.

"Surreal and reflecting your subconscious?"

She chuckles. "Impossible and hard to believe you're real."

"Same difference." He grins.

She pushes him onto the bed. "Is every guy from the 40s perfect, or is it just you and Steve?" She climbs on to him, straddling his hips.

"Just me and Steve. Everyone else was an asshole." He grins up at her.

Carol laughs. "And Steve is scientifically enhanced, so really it's just you."

"Pretty much." He kisses her hand. "Aren't you lucky. Almost as lucky as me."

"I am. But I'd like to think I deserve the very best." She winks. "Even if I have to claim a historic specimen to get it."

"That you do, doll."

That earns him a wide smile. "I'm going to shower before bed. Join me?"

Bucky nods and follows her to the bathroom, undressing along the way.

Carol turns on the water before she undresses. She seems shyer than usual and the crinkling of the pad as she disposes of it is a reminder of why. She wraps her arms around Bucky's shoulders as they step under the water.

"So I know some women don't like being intimate when they're being visited." It's meant to be a question but doesn't come out that way.

"I know some men are scared to try." Carol meets his eyes. "I've heard it significantly reduces cramping. Plus chances of pregnancy are low enough that you don't need to be as careful."

He gives her a smile both soft and a little lustful. "Well if it'll help you."

She laughs, giving him a soft kiss. "And the shower will wash away the blood. No mess."

"I have no problem with a little mess." He gives her a firmer kiss.

"Maybe I'll let you make one of your own, then." She continues to kiss him, one hand moving down to his cock.

"Mmm. I like that idea." He rubs her shoulders.

"Just don't break my shower. Our shower. Like you broke Stark's."

"Yes, Colonel."

She kisses him again, both hands going to the sides of his head to hold him as she ravishes his mouth. His hands go to her waist then slide to get ass. He pulls her closer as he accepts her tongue.

"Buck." She moans, pulling them both back against the wall.

He kisses her hungrily, wanting to taste more of her. He moves a hand to her ribs, stroking them with his fingers. Carol touches that hand, leads it to her breast. She wants him and she tries to show it physically He gets the message. He pushes her against the wall as his other hand slips between her legs. His fingers touch and tease.

Soft whimpers escape Carol's lips and she runs her hands down his chest. "Please, Bucky."

He takes one of her legs and lifts it before sliding his cock into her. He brushes his lips against hers before slowly starting to move.

She keeps an arm wrapped around his neck for balance. A cascade of small sounds escape each time he moves inside her, she's decidedly more sensitive right now. But Bucky is so incredible, so perfect. "Fuck, Barnes. How do you do that?"

"Practice. But every woman is different. You have to learn to listen." He sucks on her earlobe. "Listen to every part of a woman's body." He runs his teeth across her jaw. "And your body is incredible."

"Incredible? Try incredibly lucky." She gasps suddenly, clutching tightly. "I feel like, like you fit perfectly."

"I do." He sucks on her neck between gasps.

Her second hand tangles into his hair to keep him in place. "Promise you won't leave. Say I can keep you."

"You can keep me. Fuck." He tries to keep his movement steady. "Harder? Faster? What?"

"Harder." She requests quietly, pushing herself against him. "Hard, deep. You're so close, honey."

He goes harder but keeps it contained, not wanting to destroy her shower. He pulls at her leg each time he thrusts in, hoping that helps add some force.

"There!" She cries out, fingers digging into the back of Bucky's neck. He gets her over very quickly after that and she collapses against him, knees weak from the power of her orgasm.

He pulls out just before his own orgasm, holding her close against him. He watches his semen and her blood mix as they wash down the drain.

"Buck." Carol rests her head against his chest. She can't think of any man who'd made her feel like this before.

He washes her gently then helps her dry off. "Where are your feminine products?"

"Stop." She kisses his nose. "I can do it. You are being far too perfect. It's scary."

"Sorry. I'll go mess with Chewie then." He winks at her.

"Just comb your hair. I'll be done before you are." She starts slipping into a set of soft pyjamas.

Bucky puts on some underwear and adds some product to his hair.

Carol wraps him in a hug when she's ready. "Hello, you beautiful thing."

"Hello, handsome," he replies.

She giggles. "Bed time? Or we can stay up and watch a movie or something first, if you want?"

"I vote for staying up and falling asleep with the TV on."

"Done." Carol grins. When they head to the living room, Chewie is on the couch so Carol has to move the cantankerous feline.

She hisses at Bucky who hisses back then offers his metal hand to scratch. But Chewie doesn't like how smooth it is and how it doesn't seem to hurt him.

Carol starts touting an ungodly amount of baby talk at the cat. "It's okay, baby girl. Bucky's your new daddy he won't hurt you." The cat eventually gets a kiss and sent off with a treat.

Bucky laughs softly at that. "No matter how much you deny it, you love that cat."

"I don't recall denying it." Carol grins and plops on the couch.

He wraps an arm around her, pulling her against his chest. He's interested to see what she'll pick to watch.

She flips through the guide and settles on the channel that's playing through the Jurassic Park movies. "You said we were going to the new one, right? Have you seen the originals?"

"Nuh-uh." He watches, gradually becoming sleepy. But then the tyrannosaur appears on the screen. He tenses and sits up. "Holy shit! Is that a real dinosaur?"

"Oh, honey, no. It's a combination of puppetry and computers." She pets his face gently.

"Has Steve seen these?"

She blinks at him. "How should I know?"

He looks at her. It takes a moment for him to realize she's right. He smiles and shrugs. He really wants to text Steve. But it's late and he's comfortable. So instead he gives her a kiss and keeps watching the movie. He asks her questions to get a basic understanding of plot then goes quiet.

Carol seems to know the movie quite well, saying certain lines in time with the actors. She giggles through the kitchen scene and outright laughs at the computer systems. (No, that's not the system she claims it is. Carol explains.) She holds Bucky's hand between hers the entire time and is giggling to herself again by the end of the film.

"Those veloci-majiggers were cool."

"As long as you ignore science, yes." Carol kisses Bucky's chin.

He shrugs. "It's a movie. It's not like Dracula and King Kong are scientifically accurate."

"True." She cuddles closer, the sequel's supposed to be on next. "Say, you ever get the urge to do something real stupid?"

He puffs out some air. "Almost all the time."

"I mean something _real_ stupid."

"I joined the army didn't I." It was a joke. A bad one. He tries to look at her, but the angle is weird. Instead he gives her a little squeeze. "What did you have in mind?"

She shrugs. "Nothing. It's stupid. I was just thinking how easy it would be to fly to Vegas and get married. Right now."

"Right now?" He can't hide the surprise in his voice. "That would be pretty stupid." But it makes him wonder. "Are you asking me to marry you? Because I expect dinner and a ring and a romantic gesture. At the very least you should get on one knee."

"I... Don't know. Like I said, just a stupid thought. It'd probably make a lot of people angry." She nuzzles closer.

He kisses her head. "I should probably meet your friends first." He looks over at where Chewie is giving herself a bath. "But of all the stupid things I've done, marring you wouldn't make the top 10."

Carol smiles to herself. "Thanks, I think. Guess I'm just thinking about the future a lot right now."

"I'm still trying to get comfortable with the now." He admits.

"Of course you are." Carol frowns. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He gives her another squeeze. "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

She shifts so she can kiss him. "You're not so bad, yourself."

He grins. "Thanks." He takes another kiss.

"Sure you don't want to elope? Could be fun because it makes everyone mad." Carol's teasing this time as she resettles herself into Bucky's lap, arms around his neck.

"Tempting. But I'd rather your friends not hate me before they met me." He shrugs. "Well other than the ones that already do."

"Shouldn't matter what they think. You're perfect." She assures him with another kiss.

"I wouldn't go that far." He returns the kiss. "You're more perfect than I am."

She snorts. "Carol 'don't do that' Danvers is a far flight from perfect. I'm reckless, impulsive, with no sense of self preservation.

"Perfect for me. Better?"

"I suppose." She takes a moment to watch the creatures on the screen. "Though you might just be nuts."

He laughs. "Oh, well that's a given."

"True. I've met your best friend."

"Yeah. And I still haven't met yours." He teases. "You embarrassed of me or something?"

"Horribly." She teases. "But of her."

"Won't change what I think of you." He strokes her hair. "Or what weird voodoo you must have to make me think of marriage already."

"My powers are kree not voodoo." She jokes lamely.

He nods. "So you got flight, super strength, and the ability to make me want to settle down."

"You forgot photonic blasts and energy absorption." Carol chuckles. "Not that either's all that impressive next to taming the legendary sergeant Bucky Barnes."

"So I'm legendary now?" The corner of his mouth rises.

"Jess thinks I'm lying about you."

"What part?" He wonders as he plays with the ends of her hair.

"What did she say? 'You're trying to tell me Captain America's dead best friend is not only not dead but willing to fuck you?'" Carol shrugs. "Since you are, actually a legend. Even she knows your name and she grew up in a terrorist camp."

"Jesus. Really? A terrorist camp? Damn." He lets that sink in for a bit. "Well at least the press conference proved I'm alive."

"Oh, she's normal, don't worry. Just doesn't get references, but neither do you." She won't admit it, but in some ways she's a little sad that she has to share Bucky with the world now.

"I've got my own references." He kisses her slowly. "Bed?"

"Do I have to?" Carol whines playfully, her forehead pressed to his.

"Just a suggestion, doll. I can sleep anywhere. Not that I plan to sleep yet." He rubs his forehead against hers.

"What are you planning?" She grins.

"Not planning anything." He explains. "Just playing it by ear."

"Well, if grandpa is sleepy, I suppose I can tuck him in." Carol teases.

He raises an eyebrow. "Do I look like a grandpa to you?"

She kisses his nose. "Yup. A GILF."

"GILF?" He's not sure he likes the sound of that.

"A grandpa I'd _love_ to fuck."

His lips curl into a grin. "Is that so. Didn't get enough of me in the shower, huh?"

Carol rolls her pretty blue eyes. "Do I ever?"

"Nope." His eyes become more serious. "And I hope you never will."

She wraps her arms around his head as she presses their foreheads together. "Don't make me say it."

"What? The scary words? You never have to say them to me. You tell me every time we touch." He kisses her slowly.

Carol doesn't want the kiss to ever end, but eventually the need for oxygen wins. She stays close, only parting enough to breathe before she places light kisses along Bucky's jaw. "Tell me something?"

"When the Yankees beat the Dodgers in the 1941 World Series, there may have been tears in Steve and my eyes."

Carol laughs softly. "No, I mean let me ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything. I may not answer, but you can ask." His finger strokes the underside of her chin.

She meets his eyes. "Have you ever been in love before?"

He doesn't even have to think about it. "No. Not like this. I mean, I had a first love. But it didn't feel like this. You?"

"Once. He died. And now I can do this." She holds her hand up, a glowing ball of energy within it. But her voice betrays how unfair she thinks the deal was.

A flare of jealousy burns in Bucky's chest. "Sorry."

She closes her fist, the light going out. "It was one way, anyway. Sometimes. Sometimes it's just like that, you know? The heart is even more reckless than I am."

He gives her a little squeeze. "Sounds like the guy was blind."

"He was from a whole other planet." She shakes her head.

"Another planet. Another time." Bucky observes. "Do you just not like the guys of your time?"

Carol shrugs. "I've dated a number but none have really kept me interested. And since I got my powers, it's been even harder for any of them to keep up with me."

He nods. "Hell, I can barely keep up with you, and I'm enhanced."

"Sorry." She grins.

"Don't be. I'm having a blast."

Mischief flickers in her eyes and she holds up a hand, lighting it up again. "We could, actually."

He whispers in her ear. "I think you're scaring Chewie."

"Oh. Baby girl, you okay?" She immediately stops playing with her powers and turns her attention to the cat.

Chewie does not like this at all. She wants to be back at home with only the tall blonde woman. Not here in this strange place with the weird smells and the man whose arm she can't hurt.

Carol climbs off Bucky's lap and goes over to the cat, cuddling her to her chest. "I'm sorry, Chewie. It's okay. Do you need a treat?" She takes the cat into the kitchen and puts out a small amount of wet food for her.

This is a side of Carol that Bucky hasn't seen much of. He likes it. "No wonder she adopted you."

Carol pets the cat as she eats, kneeling on the floor beside her. "Because I spoil her rotten? I should let you give her treats, she might like you more."

"And come between you? I wouldn't dare."

"Keep in mind, if we have kids, I'll treat them the same way." Carol grins. 

"Certainly hope so." He hugs her from behind and kisses her ear. "I'll only share you with four-legged creatures and two-legged ones that we create."

She leans against him. "Let's head to bed. I want to lay in your arms and dream about our future."

Bucky picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. On the way, he stops to let her turn off the lights. Then he lays her gently on the bed.

She pulls him down on top of her. "Get down here, grandpa."

He chuckles. "Is that really gonna be your nickname for me?"

"We'll see." She smirks."I'm starting to think you'd prefer 'legend'."

"Grandpa makes me feel old. It's kinda weird thinking you hadn't even been born yet when I died."

"My _parents_ weren't born yet." She points out cheerily.

"Jesus." He rolls onto his back. "I'm a fucking pervert."

Carol rolls against his side, laying half atop him. "But you're my pervert."

"That's true." His hand strokes her spine. "And you're my sugar mommy."

"I'd say you were my house husband, but not married. So... we'll go with bitch. You're my bitch." She sticks her tongue out between her teeth.

He captures it between his lips. "Not sure I'm liking the power you have over me, doll."

"Mmn." She kisses him. "I was pretty helpless before you, earlier."

"Something tells me you're rarely helpless."

"Well." She shrugs and cuddles closer.

He yawns, his mouth opening wide. "I like your bed. Very comfortable."

"Our bed." She pokes his chest. "Honey, you gotta get it through your head."

"Our bed." But it won't really feel shared until he can help with the bills.

She kisses his neck. "Our bed, our apartment, our life. See? All happy."

"All happy," he repeats. He yawns again.

"Sleep." She kisses his eyelids then relaxes against his chest.

Bucky falls asleep and dreams that he and Steve are battling dinosaurs.


	101. Cyclone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some home life with Steve and Loki. Bucky finally meets Carol's best friend.

Steve's dreams, though also featuring Bucky, are far less fun. He wakes up at 4 in the morning just covered in sweat and panting. He rubs his face with both hands trying to chase away the images.

"What's wrong?" a sleepy voice asks.

"Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Steve answers quietly.

Loki wraps and arm around Steve and holds him close. "Would you like to talk about it?"

He considers it, but. "No. No, I'll deal with it. I think I'll get up, it's only a bit early. I'll go for a run and maybe pick up breakfast?"

Stretching, Loki asks if he's sure. Having confirmation, he plants a sleepy wet kiss on his lover's lips and closes his eyes once again.

Steve changes quietly and goes out for an extra long run, to let the beat of his feet on the sidewalk play a soothing rhythm. It's several hours later when he finally returns, bringing breakfast sandwiches and hashbrowns for everyone.

Loki kisses him then trades Steve the food for a tall glass of water. "Did you have a good run?"

Steve nods as he swallows. "Thank you. Managed to outrun my nightmare." He wraps an arm around Loki, ignoring his sweatyness.

"Good." He walks Steve to the kitchen. "The twins are still asleep I think. At least I haven't heard from them yet."

"Let them sleep. They've had it tough for so long." The bags of food are placed on the table and Loki is given another kiss. "I need a shower. Care to join?"

"I'd love to."

They make their way to the bathroom and Steve seems far more focused on getting Loki undressed than himself. Given that Loki is only wearing a light robe and pajama pants, it doesn't take long. Then he peels the clothes off of Steve's muscular body. His eyes slowly moves over the glistening flesh.

Steve's mouth goes straight for Loki's neck, sucking and kissing. His hands caress his lover's chest and shoulder. The rush of heat has Loki's head spinning. He presses against his love, rubbing himself on the slick body.

Steve leads Loki into the shower, sliding himself down Loki's body as the water hits their bodies. He drags his teeth over Loki's hip, his hand moving to Loki's cock.

"I hope this isn't going to be one-sided."

That causes Steve to look up. "Don't I get to enjoy this?"

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "That's the point, love. I want us both to enjoy it."

"I will" Steve promises as he starts kissing Loki's cock.

Loki struggles between wanting to close his eyes and wanting to watch. Watching wins in the end. But when Steve kisses his tip, he can't help but close his eyes. Steve sucks just the tip, his tongue pressing into it. Then he takes the length into his mouth, tasting and caressing.

"Fuck." His hand pulls at Steve's hair.

"Mmn." Steve agrees, working his mouth up and down the shaft. His hands caress Loki's hips.

"I love you." Loki breathes heavily. His hips rock, silently wanting more.

Steve smiles and hums to encourage vibrations for Loki. He slides one hand to Loki's ass, rubbing the crack.

"Oh, starlight." Loki doesn't know which way to push.

A finger pushes inside Loki. Steve sucks harder, teasing with his tongue, making Loki's decision worse. Soon the decision becomes unnecessary as Loki comes, shooting his semen into his lover's mouth Steve swallows, looking up at Loki as he licks every last drop off.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever met," Loki tells him between heavy breaths.

"You need a mirror." Steve smiles and hugs Loki's waist.

Loki pulls him up to give him a kiss. His hand travels slowly down the damp torso.

"Baby." Steve whispers. "I just wanted to taste you."

"And taste me you did." He kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You were delicious." Steve smiles, hugging Loki close.

"Thank you." Loki moves away and starts washing him.

Steve shakes his head. "No. Thank you." The thing he won't say, that he can't admit, is that he'd dreamt of doing the same to Bucky and it scared the shit out of him. He needed Loki. Desperately.

Loki turns off the water. He carefully pats Steve dry, kissing the skin whenever part of it looks particularly delicious. It happens a lot.

Steve chuckles. "Come, love. You can do all you wish tonight."

"I look forward to it." He dresses in slacks and a dress shirt since he has to go into work. Then heads to the kitchen to make coffee and tea.

Steve's phone rings just as he's about to follow. It's Natasha. "I'm going away for a bit," she tells him when he answers.

"Everything's okay?" He walks to the kitchen as he speaks.

"Yeah. Bruce and I were supposed to go away after the party. Last night I realized I still need to go. Help people. Concentrate on others for a while." She explains.

"Okay. Call if you need anything. And please take care of yourself." He wraps an arm around Loki as he says the last.

"I will. I love you, Steve. I'll see you after a while." She ends the call.

Loki looks at Steve, a question on his face.

Steve sighs as he puts the phone away, his fingers digging into Loki's hip. "Tash is... Taking a much needed vacation."

He turns and wraps his arms around Steve. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll contact us if she needs anything."

"I just hope she's not trying to chase down Bruce." He presses into Loki, head on his shoulder.

"If anyone knows how to give someone space, it's Natasha." He gives Steve an extra squeeze. "Let's get some food in you."

"Food should help." He can't help but worry, though. He just hopes she checks in soon. Besides, he has so many other things to worry about. Several much closer. He kisses Loki's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, starlight. More than anything."

Steve squeezes a little tighter before finally letting go to turn his attention to the food.

Loki moves away to serve him coffee.

The coffee is appreciated and earns Loki another kiss. "What are the plans for work today?"

Wanda steps quietly into the kitchen. She doesn't want to disturb them, but she does want some orange juice.

Loki pulls away from Steve and sets the table. "Good morning, Wanda. Please join us."

"Thank you." She takes a seat with her glass. "Pietro will likely sleep in. He is more tired than he admitted."

Steve smiles and opens the take out bags to start handing out sandwiches. "Good thing he has you, then."

He grabs tea for himself, giving the cats a scratch as he passes.

Steve makes sure Loki gets food and gives him another kiss. "Make it a short day? I'm going to see Peggy and I might need you."

"I'll try. But the team is still scrambling with the Ultron hit." He scowls. "My day is full of meetings."

Steve frowns. "Sorry. Well, do what you need. I'll manage."

She doesn't mean to interrupt, but Wanda has to ask. "Who is Peggy?"

"Ah." Steve is slightly flustered. "She's ah, the woman from my vision. A friend from my first life."

Loki brushes his foot against Steve's leg. "There are advantages to not being on the Avenger's PR team. I can skip meetings if my client needs me."

Wanda is tempted to correct him, she'd seen how he'd acted around that woman but she holds her tongue.

Steve smiles gratefully at Loki. "I'm sorry if I've been needy lately."

"You have every right to be." He looks over at Wanda. "This scarlet witch seems to have that effect on people."

"I only remind people what is in their hearts. I put nothing new there." Wanda speaks quietly though she stares boldly at Loki. "It is your own lies that pull you apart. Steve has done well because he is an honest man, even with himself."

"Oh, don't misunderstand. I'm a fan. I tried to do much the same thing." He brings his tea up to his lips. "I'm simply pointing out that it was your influence that has made Steve needy of late."

Wanda's eyes flicker between them. "It would have come eventually, anyway."

Steve swallows hard, not quite sure he wants to hear it but knowing she's right about everything. It's the secrets, the lies that are really digging in. "You really are dangerous, thank God you're on our side."

Wanda smiles and shrugs.

Loki doesn't correct Steve. It's his firm belief that people are on their own side. Even when they do something altruistic, it's for their own purposes. "And what will you be doing today, Wanda?"

"I am not decided. Probably just keeping Pietro from trouble." She shrugs again, seeming very uncommitted.

He isn't sure leaving them alone is a good idea. And he's actually surprised Steve doesn't have an itinerary for them. "Well there is a lot to do here. Museums. Movies. Shopping."

The lack of itinerary is on purpose. Steve's trying not to take over their lives. "I actually printed out a bunch of information on the area, you two can decide what you'd like to do. We'll look at some Avengers stuff when I get back from seeing Peg."

Wanda raises an eyebrow but she nods. Personally, she'd like to see Pietro rest a few more days before doing much else.

"The spy museum is fun." Loki tells her. "Or you can stay and bond with the cats. We have Netflix and cable. There are some board games." He shrugs.

"I wish to see... American history." She decides it'll be a good start for her and her brother.

Steve nods. "I'll set up the documentaries on Netflix."

Loki finishes eating and stands. "Sorry but I must run." He sees Pietro walk over. "Good morning and goodbye." He gives Steve a kiss. "Call me if you need me."

"Dialing already." Steve teases as he watches Loki go. Then he looks to the twins with a smile. "Eat up, then I'll get you going with whatever you want to do before I go out."

"Coffee?" Pietro follows Steve's instructions and gets himself a cup. Then he eats as though he hasn't eaten in days.

"So, Wanda suggested she'd like to learn some American history, so I thought I could set you two up to watch some shows about it while I'm out." Steve's smile flickers slightly. "When I get back, I thought perhaps we could run through some physical training?"

"Light training." Wanda insists, for her brother's sake.

"Keeping our current limits in mind." Steve agrees.

Pietro thinks it sounds boring. "You have video games?" Clint was telling him about them.

"Yes. Should I set that up, too?" Steve can't help but grin.

"Yes please."

Steve spends the next half hour showing Wanda how to work Netflix on his tablet and then showing Pietro how to set up and use the Wii in the living room. He also pulls out several of Clint's favourite games. When they both seem settled, he takes his leave to visit Peggy.

The nurses tell Steve that Peggy hasn't been doing too well lately. But she is awake when he goes into her room. "Steve?" Her eyes well up with tears. "Thank God you're safe." She starts coughing.

"Peg." He goes straight to her side, holding her gently.

"I was so worried. They said you built a robot and destroyed 2 cities."

" _I_ did no such thing. I was cleaning up Stark's mess."

Her hand goes to her lips. "Howard. He still thinks you're dead. We have to tell him."

Steve nearly chokes, a sad smile appearing. "We both know he never believed me dead for a second. Just lost."

"He lost faith. We all did." A frail hand reaches out to touch him, needing proof that he is real.

"You know I could never leave you behind. Not forever." He presses a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Steve." Her voice breaks. "Oh, Steve. I've missed you so."

"I've needed you." He whispers before kissing her in the passionate way he'd always wanted to. In his heart, it feels like goodbye.

She clings to him as well as her weak muscles allow. "Steve."

"Shh." He strokes her hair, continuing to hold her. "I'm here, long as you need me."

She cries. "You came back." Her voice is barely a whisper.

"I couldn't leave my best girl." He keeps stroking her hair but the words feel tired, rehearsed. "Not when she owes me a dance."

She nods against his shoulder. A nurse comes in. It's time for Peggy to take her pills. She keeps a hand on Steve as she swallows her medication.

Steve watches her with a tired smile. "You know you always will be my best girl, right? No matter what happens. I love you." He takes her hand and kisses it.

She smiles and nods at him. "I love you. So much."

"Thank you." His voice is soft as he touches her cheek. "Now do you have any advice on what I'm to do about Sergeant Barnes?"

"Bucky? Steve, that wasn't your fault. You must stop blaming yourself. He wouldn't want you to wallow."

"Ah, Peg. Didn't I tell you? Bucky's alive. He survived the fall and was captured. Now he's come back to me." His voice intones that this is where the problem lies.

She looks at him not understand why he's reacting that way. "Isn't that good? You're friend is alive."

He bites his lip, lowering his voice. "Problem is I've been having dreams about him. The sort that used to be reserved for you. And I feel horrible after them, wrong."

He can see the thought process in her face. There's confusion at first. Then the dawning of understanding. Confusion again but different this time. There's just a hint of disgust followed by betrayal. "Him?"

"He has a girl, a real firecracker. Ace pilot. You'd love her. But I can't make these dreams leave." He licks his lips and looks down in shame. "It's not right."

"Oh, Steve. Do you... Are you in love with him?"

"I thought I must be, at first, but I don't think so. I love him like a brother, which makes this physical attraction so much worse." He lightly squeezes her hand, a silent plea for help.

She wants to help but doesn't know how. This is beyond her. "I'm so sorry, Steve."

He frowns. "Don't worry, Peggy. It helps that someone knows. Even if I am still crawling out of my skin."

A shaky hand brings his hand to her lips. She kisses it. "You are still a good person."

"Am I?" Tears glimmer in his long lashes.

"Best man I've ever known." She smiles at him. "I always ask myself, what would Steve Rogers do."

"He would stand, Peg. Because that's what his ma taught him. Stand."

"Yes he would." Her eyes loose focus then return to him. "Steve?"

Steve feels his heart crack but he puts up a smile. "Hiya beautiful."

"Is it really you?" Tears fill her eyes. "It's been so long. So long."

"I've missed you." He takes her hands and brings them to his cheeks as his tears finally start dripping. "I miss our long chats."

She smiles at him. "Me, too. But you're here now and safe. Oh, Steve, how I've missed you."

"How about I call a nurse and get you some tea? Then you can tell me everything I need to know." He gives her a wet smile.

She nods. 

Steve spends 2 hours with Peggy, cycling through clarity and confusion. It's painful but he needs it, needs her. Finally he takes his leave with a long kiss to her forehead. "You stay out of trouble, miss Carter."

"Try and stop me, Rogers."

He gives her another kiss then heads out, hearing the nurse's warning too late before he walks into a mob of camera's. He holds up a hand to shield his eyes from the flashes.

Some of them yell questions at him. It's hard to tell what they're saying outside of simply shouting his name.

"I'll answer one question for each of you." Steve yells over them. "But only if you're polite and orderly."

Having to be polite and orderly is almost more than they can handle. But they eventually settle down a bit. "Captain Rogers, are the Avengers trying to save the world or destroy it?"

"Save. Unfortunately, Tony spent most of his life as an arms dealer so sometimes he doesn't understand how that should look."

Another asks, "Is it true the Hulk has been kicked off the Avengers for the incident in Africa?"

"The Hulk has chosen to self exile at this time, in regret of his actions." Steve looks around. "I expect him to face the consequences of his actions during this event. After that, it will be discussed if leaving the Avengers is the right choice. I, for one, would prefer to see that power aligned with those protecting the planet."

That creates a flurry of activity. "What happened in Sokovia? How did a whole city get destroyed?"

Steve frowns. "Surely you had cameras at the scene? Did you not notice the army of sentient robots, either?"

"Sokovia hasn't been news for a decade. We didn't have any cameras there." One of them says. "All we saw were cell phone videos."

"Sentient robots? Who made them?"

"Why hasn't Sokovia been news? When I was there, I saw a country in real need of aid. They've been at war for years." Steve's passion is really coming out. "Why does it take a threat from the movies to acknowledge a country that's been suffering so long?"

"You think Sokovia is the only country suffering?" 

"Hell no. But you reporters are wasting time on me instead of telling people about it."

"People don't care about it. They want to hear about Kim Kardashian. Are you and Loki still seeing each other?"

"Living together. Get your facts straight." He gets slightly sarcastic. "Should I call you all when I start looking at engagement rings?"

"Are you getting married?"

"Not yet." He starts walking towards his bike, very done.

"Was Loki involved in creating the robots?"

"No. Of course not. Loki isn't stupid." Steve turns and faces the reporter. "Stark created the first robot but an accident gave it sentience. It built the other robots. That's why Stark is still cleaning his Goddamn mess in Sokovia. That's why I am working on new rules and protocols for the Avengers."

That gets them going again. They are shouting over each other as they chase Steve out of the hospital.

"Try going trough the appropriate channels. I have work to do." Steve tells them as he revs up his bike.

Loki is at the house when Steve arrives. He's been pacing like a cat, watching the door for any sign of his love's arrival.

Steve is still grumpy as he comes in but he startles at Loki. "You're really early."

He rushes over and holds Steve tight. "Some of those reporters are on social media. You're a damn fool, Steve Rogers." He looks into Steve's eyes. "Are you alright?" 

"Why am I a fool?" Steve is confused but unharmed.

"Agreeing to answer questions. Especially after you'd just seen Peggy." He searches the blue eyes.

"Maybe I was a little angry." He concedes. "But they're all going to focus on the fact I want to marry you."

Loki holds him close again as the twins pretend not to watch. He kisses his cheek when he finally pulls away. Steve takes both Loki's hands and apologies. "I made a mess of work for you, didn't I?"

"No, starlight. You actually handled it very well." He makes a conceding gesture. "The Avengers' PR team won't be happy with you, but I'm fine." He offers a smile.

"Ugh. Why? I didn't lie."

"You didn't exactly leave Tony blameless." He kisses Steve's hands.

"He's not. I'd like to see him go to trial for his actions. Fury will probably keep him out." Steve frowns.

Loki kisses him again. "I love you." But he also fears the day Steve's need for justice turns on him.

"Lo'. It's okay. Really. But the people need to know that the Avengers are also accountable to the laws of the countries we live in." He strokes the side of Loki's face.

Softly, Loki asks the most important question. "How was Peggy?"

Steve smiles sadly, looking down. "She's getting worse."

"I'm sorry, love."

"I'll have to visit a bit more, maybe see if Bucky wants to go." He meets Loki's eyes. "I'd be surprised if she had another year left."

Loki pets the blond hair. "As often as you need." He kisses the smooth forehead.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Steve smiles. "What trouble are my kids causing?"

"The four-legged ones have decided to sleep on the two-legged ones."

"Makes it hard to shoot things," Pietro says from his place on the couch. Ink is curled up on his lap.

"Sounds healthy. Think I got half hour to call Buck?" He tilts his head, chuckling at Pietro. "And then, I was going to do some physical training with them, but maybe you could help Wanda explore her abilities safely?”

"Wanda knows her strengths." Comes from the couch where she's balanced the tablet around Smudge.

"Wanda is still young and needs to learn some humility." Loki retorts.

She makes a face but holds her tongue. She'll just prove herself later.

Loki continues. "But it would not hurt for her to learn some fighting techniques. I think that deserves more attention."

"Then we'll do that." Steve nods easily. "But just let me call Buck about Peggy while it's fresh in my mind."

"Of course." Loki goes to sit next to Wanda. "The smart person always accepts education. A. You might learn something. And B. Even if you don't, you may still learn your teacher's weaknesses. And that can come in very handy."

Wanda smiles at Loki. She likes his attitude toward things, it's quite humorous.

Steve hides in the bedroom to make his call semi-privately.

Bucky has been looking online at the local community college to see what they offer. Happy for the distraction, he answers on the first ring. "Hey, punk."

"Hey, jerk. How's the place?"

"Good. Nice. The cat is still trying to get used to it. How 's the Rogers' Home for Reformed Villains?"

"The kids are good. Lo', too. I. I went to see Peggy." There's an odd hitch in Steve's voice.

There is a short pause. "I remember you saying you wanted to see her. How is she?"

"Not good. And she's slowly getting worse. If you want to visit her, to say your good bye while she might still recognize you, I would do it soon."

"That bad, huh? Maybe I'll go Saturday since we'll be in town."

"She might not remember you at first. Or she'll be surprised to see you alive even though I've told her every visit since I found out." Steve smiles sadly at that.

Bucky isn't sure how to respond to that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I guess I should go, I need to teach some sparring." He doesn't sound like he wants to go.

"Hey, wait. So, uh, I'm not gonna be a dad after all." He doesn't sound as happy as he thought he'd be.

"Oh? That's good, right?" Steve's voice is gentle. "Wait til you get married, that's what were doing."

"Yeah. Definitely." There's another pause. "Is it weird that I miss you? It's not, right?"

"I hope not. I miss you, too. Maybe we'll have to convince you and Carol to move out here once we get the new facility up."

"Maybe." Bucky abruptly changes the topic. "Hey, have you seen the first Jurassic Park movie?"

"Yeah, Tony had me watch it couple years ago. I loved the chaos guy." Steve is amused by his friend.

"That Tyrannosaur scared the crap outta me. And the velociraptors. They looked so real."

"Actually, velociraptors were half that size." Steve grins, remembering the exhibit they saw. "And they should all show feathering of some kind."

"Geez, you sound like Carol." Bucky's eyeroll can practically be heard. "It's just a movie."

Steve chuckles. "Sorry. So have you memorized all her favourite movies yet? That seems like a modern thing to do."

"Is it? She was quoting the dialogue of this one. I guess that's a good sign."

"I mean, though, if you need to complain about her anytime. I'll listen." He teases.

"Ditto when it comes to Loki." He finds he doesn't want to hang up. "So the twins are settling in okay?"

"My only problem with Loki is that he bothers getting dressed." Steve jokes. "Twins seem okay. Wanda is being very protective of Pietro, but that's not surprising."

"We can both relate to that I guess. And the drive in was good? How's Natasha?" Geez he really doesn't want to end the call it seems.

"Natasha..." Steve pauses, trying to figure out how to explain that one. "She's gone. Needed some time away."

Bucky lets out a breath. "I offered to help her find Bruce. She didn't want it."

"No, she didn't want anything from me, either." Steve frowns. "She's highly autonomous."

"Yeah. Good thing we aren't, huh?"

"Nope, you're a blood sucking leech I just can't shake off." He teases.

Bucky chuckles. "A blood sucking leech who saved your ass a bunch of times."

"Leeches do that." He'd point out his mother the nurse but he's sure he doesn't have to.

"They sure do. So we're still on for Friday?"

"Why? You thinking to back out on me?"

"Nope. Just making sure."

"Good. Oh, and remember to check in with the lawyer to see how far along they are with your personhood."

"Yeah." That'll give him something to do today.

"Hopefully they'll have something. You can't get a job or nothing without it." Steve is a little worried about Bucky that way.

"Yeah." This one sounds less sure. "I was thinking of heating and air conditioning. Maybe bartender?"

"You could always join the army again." Steve suggests though he doesn't seem to like it. "Or maybe there's some jobs at the VA with Sam? I'd suggest Stark, but you don't know the science yet though he does keep security."

"No army. Security is an option. Not sure I wanna work for Stark though. It'd feel too much like charity." Besides, Bucky feels like he's already asked and taken too much from Tony.

"You could always write a book. An auto-biography from Captain America's best friend? You'd make a mint." Steve understands not working for Tony, especially right now.

Bucky laughs. "That's exactly what Carol suggested. You sure you want me to tell all your dirty little secrets?"

"I hardly have any. Everyone's written about me." Steve also laughs. "At least you'd be truthful."

"You sure about that?" He teases.

"You being truthful? Not at all." His smile can be heard in his voice.

"Guess you'll be wanting editing privileges."

"Nope. But I'd like to read it first and write a forward to be published with it."

Bucky is starting to really consider the idea. "The only problem is that I wouldn't be getting in money while I write it. And I can't exactly live on one book."

"Many companies offer advances. And the book could be enough to get you through until you figure out what you want, or school, or whatever." Steve suggests. "There's some great universities. One here in DC even. Maybe you could become a lecturer on history, specializing in our era?"

"Advance? But they'll wanna know that I can write. Right?" He makes a face Steve can't see but know is there. "Guess I can ask Murdock about it, too."

"Well, write the first chapter and shop it around. I got the contacts if you want, from my picture books." Steve smiles to himself.

"Yeah. Okay. Maybe I'll write a chapter with Captain America in it." He figures he can get more interest with that. "I'll want you to read it first. That okay?"

"Of course. I'd be honoured. And don't play me up nice. Do it real. The world needs it."

"Like I would. Please. The fake you is too vanilla. I wouldn't sell anything that way."

Steve chuckles. "I'm definitely not vanilla. And, you know? This might help you figure things out, too."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ideas are already running through his mind.

"You could maybe even break it into two parts or two books. Before and after the serum." Steve suggests.

Bucky laughs. "You really think people are gonna want a book full of you getting beat up?"

"It makes the story though, don't it? Don't undersell yourself. You were _are_ my hero."

"Yeah. Maybe it'll give these people some perspective. Remind them what greed can do when it's allowed to do anything." He shakes his head. "Geez I sound like a politician."

Steve laughs. "No way, not any of these modern folk."

"Ha! Maybe I should run for office. Loki can be my campaign manager. Think he'd go for it?"

"I think it might amuse him. Not sure how good it would be for your campaign."

"Good point." He chuckles at the thought. "What about you? When are you gonna start selling your art?"

"Hey, I'm working on it. I've got the picture books coming out and I've got most of a website together. Now I just need some pieces worth selling. I mean, my Avenger sketches do well enough, but it's my other work that I'd really like to sell."

"They will. I know it."

Steve shakes his head. "Remind me to do a piece for your new place. Sketch? Painting?"

There's noise in the background on Bucky's side as Carol comes home accompanied by a woman with long black hair.

"Hey. Gotta go. I'll cap you later, see when you want us over Friday."

"Yeah, I'll check with Lo'. Love ya."

"Love ya, too, Punk."

Steve hangs up feeling calmer, more relaxed. He's definitely ready to hit the gym with the twins.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Bucky hangs up and goes to get Carol and the woman she brought. He smiles and kisses his girlfriend's cheek. "Hey."

"Hello beautiful." She kisses the side of his mouth. "This is Jess. Jessica Drew."

The dark haired woman has her arms crossed as she looks Bucky over. "Okay, so he looks a little like the pictures. I still don't believe it's Barnes."

Bucky can't help but smile. "So what do I have to do to prove it?"

"DNA, blood test, fingerprinting." She shrugs.

Carol sighs and rubs her forehead. "Anyway, we were thinking about hitting Coney Island this afternoon. You in?"

"Yeah. Sure." He looks at Jess. "If you're paying for the tests, I'll be happy to provide the fluids." He winks.

"Ew." Jess laughs. "Save your fluids for Carol."

He considers the laugh a win. "Coney Island. I'm almost scared to see how much it's changed."

"We'll distract you with rides." Carol promises. Jess is still eyeing him warily and Carol elbows her.

Bucky takes Carol's hand. "It's okay, Colonel. I can handle the scrutiny." He smiles at Jess. "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh. Uh." Jess's eyes flick to Carol, trying to figure out how to say it without giving away her secret identity. "We bumped into each other in a farmer's market and just started talking."

"Farmer's market." Something seems hinky, but he doesn't press the matter.

Technically, it had been a hospital. "Jess is the best. I love her squishy face." As if to demonstrate, she squeezes Jess's cheeks between her hands.

"Get off." Jess grabs her by the wrists.

Carol grins. "So sweet!"

"I can see that," Bucky grins. "So just us three?"

"Well all your friends are out of town. Most of mine are." Carol puts a hand on her hip. "Well, Tracy's not, but she wouldn't come."

"You are stuck with me, supposed-Mr-Barnes." Jess wraps an arm around his. "Consider this your test, to see if you're good enough for my girl."

"No one's good enough for your girl." Bucky concedes. "But I'm gonna do my best to be worthy."

"Good start." Jess nods as they head out to catch the subway. "Now. Again, name and age?"

"Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Most people call me Bucky. My age, that's a little weirder. I was born March 10, 1917. So that makes me, what." He does a count. "98."

"A bit old. Place of birth? Favourite colour? Shoe size? Favourite movie? Favourite sports team?"

Bucky laughs. "Slow down. Brooklyn, red, 12, don't have one but I always liked Abbot and Costello, Brooklyn Dodgers of course."

"There are no Brooklyn Dodgers." Jess snaps before continuing. "Best friend? Family? How many prior relationships? Are you religious? Do you like kale? And, most important, what do you think of Star Wars?"

Carol allows the abuse to continue, though she can't help but laugh.

"Don't remind me about the Dodgers." Bucky frowns. "Traitors. I don't understand how they could abandon their home town." He completely misses the other questions as the pain of losing the Dodgers resurfaces.

Jess crosses her arms and stares him down. "Really? You're losing major points here. Especially for skipping the Star Wars question."

Carol wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulder. "Oh, ease up. He woke up to find his team abandoned him! Can you imagine?" Bucky gets a kiss on the cheek. And more glares from Jess.

"Is that the one with the pointy ear guy or the one with the gay robots?" That's all he knows about them really.

Jess shakes her head. "Can't date this guy, Carol. He doesn't know Star Wars."

"Or you could, I don't know, show them to me?"

"Exactly!" Carol grins. "An excuse for a marathon. All six movies, chronologically! Besides, you hadn't seen it either, when we met."

Jess rolls her eyes.

Bucky smiles in triumph.

"If he makes it through a marathon with you? He has my blessing." Jess decides. "But he's on probation until then."

Bucky gives a tiny salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck. You'll need it." Jess smirks.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Carol bumps her friend. "You've done it twice."

"You gonna be there with us? Make sure I actually do it?"

Jess snorts. "Hell no. Twice was enough."

"Guess whose birthday I'm going to forget." Carol makes a face.

"That's fine, you'll just feel guilty and get me twice as much at Christmas."

"I hate you." Carol pouts.

Bucky chuckles at their banter. "I like you, Jess. I don't care what anyone else says."

Jess looks over at him, surprised at the comment. "Thanks. Not winning extra points, though."

They finally arrive at the park and Carol is bouncing with excitement. "I want to go on everything. Twice."

Jess just rolls her eyes and gives Bucky a look that seems to ask if he really wants to be attached to that.

Bucky stands in awe. "Please tell me Nathan's is still here."

"I believe it is. Should we have lunch before we start making ourselves sick?" Jess's tone is mild amusement.

"Well, throwing up _is_ less painful with something in there." Carol grins.

"I can't believe we're friends." A hand goes to Jess's forehead.

"It's because I'm awesome." Carol reminds her. "And you love me."

Bucky laughs. "Well you know I'm always hungry. I can eat whenever."

They grab a bite, Jess continuing her interrogation, and then they head toward the rides before Carol explodes.

Carol stops in front of a huge rollercoaster and her eyes go wide. "The cyclone. Let's do this first."

Bucky looks at it. "What the hell. I've died once already." He follows her to the end of the line.

"Know why I really love these? It's like flying without the control. Sometimes you feel like you'll just keep going into the sky." She wraps both her arms around Bucky's metal one (it was closer) then pauses. "Does it bother you? I mean, would you prefer I took the other?"

Jess's eyes seem to be nearly permanently rolled around Carol. "It's just a prosthetic, Danvers. Relax."

"It's fine, doll. You can hold on to whichever part of me you want."

That earns a dirty little grin from Carol.

Jess huffs at them both and pushes ahead to give the man their tickets.

"Yeah. That one especially." Bucky winks at his girl.

They're shown onto the ride and take their seats. "You can hold my hand if it gets too scary." Carol teases.

"You know, this coaster is almost as old as Bucky." Jess pats his shoulder. "Feeling safe?"

"I'm sure they maintained it over the years." He raises his metal hand. "Like me." As the roller coaster moves slowly up the first climb, his heart starts to race.

Carol's heart goes just as fast. "Ever do this? Before?"

"Not often." Steve couldn't ride roller coasters because of his heart. And there usually wasn't money to spare. So it was a special girl who got to ride with him. Though there was that one time he talked Steve on and he threw up. Steve never let him forget it.

The fall comes and it's obvious Carol just loves it. She screams but it's pure joy.

Bucky gives more of a whoa, and there is a nervous smile on his face. He was afraid it would feel too much like his fall from the train. But it is very different. By the end, he's ready to go back in line for another ride.

Carol starts stealing a kiss at the crest of every hill. This cues, you guessed it, an eye roll and a retching noise from Jess each time.

"Best ride ever." Bucky declares. "So what's next, doll?"

"That one!" It's another roller coaster. They manage to do all of them, most twice by the end of the afternoon. That's when Jess decides it's time to leave. 

“I got work in the morning. But you kids have fun."

Carol pouts and complains but it's no use. Jess takes her leave and the lovers are left to their own devices.

"It was nice meeting you, Jess." Bucky adds a head nod.

She waves at them, almost smiling.

"I think she likes you." Carol leans affectionately against Bucky.

"Yeah? I knew she would." He gives her a little squeeze. "So we going on another ride?"

"Ever been kissed at the top of a Ferris wheel?"

He blushes a little. "Yeah actually. Have you?"

"No, but I was once dared to grab a boy's dick." She chuckles.

He grins. "And you did, because you're the type of woman who can't back down from a dare."

"He had no idea what he was asking for." She smiles at the memory. "I think he was 15? I was 13 and really had no idea what he was asking for so I grabbed hard and I twisted."

Bucky busts into a laugh. "Poor kid. Did he scream like a girl?"

"Nah, just cried. Needless to say, there was no second date."

"His loss." Bucky leads her over to the Ferris wheel. "Maybe I'll have better luck...now that you know what it means."

"Or worse luck, since I know what it means." A mischievous grin spreads across her face.

"Maybe I'll stick to second base then."

Carol giggles and takes his hand. "But Bucky, why quit when you're such a great player?"

"I'd rather not go home with a broken bat." He winks.

"Well, when we get home, maybe I'll let you try for a grand slam." She brushes against him.

He smiles and gives her a kiss.

She makes it two, because hey why not. "Let's stay until dark, and walk the boardwalk under the stars."

"You got it, doll." He pinches her ass.

She punches his arm for that. 

"Totally worth it."

She gives him a look. "Keep it up, see how much sex you get."

"Yes, Colonel."

"Much better." She kisses his cheek.

They get into the Ferris wheel. And of course it takes forever to get it loaded. Slowly they go up and up until they are finally at the top. Bucky looks out onto the world. He holds Carol's hand tight.

Carol smiles and leans against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's our world, you know. We own it."

"Do we?" He's not sure it's possible for anyone to own. "And if we do, can we give it back?"

"Us and 7 billion others." Carol shifts to kiss his cheek. "We're responsible for it."

Bucky takes a breath. "I've done my part. Died for it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to be responsible for it anymore."

"Only if you want a safe place for our future children." She rests her head back on his shoulder.

"I was really hoping to pass the buck on this one." He kisses her hair. "Ah well. I'm not exactly surprised."

"I can do it for both of us." Carol offers. "You just gotta keep the house clean and put dinner on the table."

He smiles. "You haven't tasted my cooking."

She looks up. "I didn't say you had to cook. Just that dinner had to be there."

"Good point."

"We should take a cooking class. All I can do is boil water, salads, and smoothies." She stretches out one leg out of the car.

"Uh huh." He gently guides her chin so he can kiss her. She closes her eyes, tasting his lips slowly. His tongue gently finds entry into her mouth, allowing him to experience her more fully.

The kiss ends rather rudely when the car jolts back to life, causing Carol to accidentally bite Bucky's tongue. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

His hand is over his mouth as his eyes water from the pain. He nods silently.

She wraps her arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm sorry." She rubs his back a little.

"It'th fine."

"We need ice cream after this." Carol decides. "It'll help."

"Or you could kith i'."

She raises an eyebrow, but leans in to give his tongue a kiss.

He nods and smiles as his tongue returns to his mouth. "Better."

"You're a brat." Carol kisses his nose.

"You're a good teacher." He retorts with a smile.

"Maybe Jess was right about you being wrong for me." She threatens teasingly.

"You really gonna give her that satisfaction?" His tongue still stings, but it's feeling better with every passing moment. He decides to test it out on her lips again.

Careful not to bite him again, she kisses him breathless.

Bucky smiles at her. "This is definitely my best Ferris wheel ride."

"I don't know. I think the dick one still makes for a better story." She teases him again, a hand on his cheek.

He points out, "I said mine not yours."

"Maybe I just need a better dick story?" Her hand moves to his lap, fingers walking along his thigh suggestively.

"Maybe." The corner of his mouth turns up. "As long as it isn't too painful."

Carol smiles. "Oh, I promise it won't be painful at all on my part."

"Then by all means. Let's create a better dick story." His lips move to her ear. "Carol, my dick feels a little sore. Would you mind checking it?"

She snorts. "Please tell me that never actually worked as a a line." She undoes his pants and slips her hand inside them.

"Nah." He thinks back as her hand makes his cock come to life. "It was usually more of a You're so beautiful, you make my pants tight." Then the girl would generally giggle or get wide-eyed. 

"Yeah, no, that wouldn't have worked, either." She decides as her fingers trace the lines and details of his flesh. "Good thing I picked up you and not the other way around."

"It was a simpler time then. And the girls were younger. And generally I didn't need a line by the time we got to this part."

Carol smiles as she continues stroking him. "Too bad it can only be my hand, here."

"Says who?" He gives her a hungry kiss.

"Mmn. Public decency." She manages in brief breaths. She's starting to wish she'd opted for a skirt instead of the shorts she's wearing.

"Decency is overrated." His fingertips trail down her throat.

The ride is starting to slow, let people off. "Can we wait? Get off the ride and we'll find a restroom?" Not that she's stopped touching.

He nods. "Yeah."

She does his pants back up carefully and gives him another kiss. "Thanks, beautiful."

"Don't thank me yet." When they get out, he has to walk behind her to hide his erection.

They find an unused restroom and Carol pulls Bucky in with her, blocking the door so no one can disturb them. "Where were we?"

"You were about to jump my bones."

"Right. Do we have a condom?" She pulls down her shorts and hops up onto the sink counter with her legs spread wide.

Bucky pulls one out of his wallet. He holds it up between his fingers. "One condom." He steps forward between her legs. He opens the condom as she undoes his pants, the tenting almost comical. He rolls the rubber over his cock and gives her a deep kiss.

"Buck." Her arms go around his neck and she pulls him closer, sliding her own body to be against his. "Come on, honey, put that condom of yours to good use."

He does, moving with smooth forceful thrusts as he breathes her in.

Carol wraps those long legs of hers around him, pulling him in. She presses her breasts to his chest, relishing the friction even with their shirts still between them.

He works himself in and out of her with growing need. "You feel so good. So fucking good."

"Buck. You're perfect." Carol trails kisses up his neck to his jaw. She rocks against him in turn, he feels so good inside her.

Moving faster, his ass clenches with each forward thrust. He can see himself in the mirror. But that's not what he's looking at. He watches her back, her hips. "Fuck."

Carol's hands slide down Bucky's back, exploring his fine musculature as she does. They reach his ass, guiding him as he thrusts, relishing the muscles moving beneath her fingers.

He trusts she's getting him where he needs to be, wherever it is that is her magic place exists. He hopes he finds it soon, because he's getting to the end of his ride quickly.

"Bucky!" It's so good. He's so good. She sucks on his earlobe and her thighs squeeze him tight.

"Carol. Oh!" He thrusts through his orgasm, needing to put a hand on the back mirror for guidance.

Holding Bucky tight, Carol lets go, her toes curling in pleasure against his thighs.

He's breathing heavily against her skin. His movements are minimal, trying to recover from the burst of pleasure he just experienced.

"Bucky. My Bucky." Carol whispers. She just holds him as they both catch their breaths.


	102. Punching Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go on an exciting double date with Bucky and Carol.

Loki is on the phone with Sofia. They have been in regular contact since the news and his missing the latest meeting got her worried about him. He keeps assuring her he's fine, but she doesn't seem to believe him.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki's waist and kisses his neck while trying not to interrupt the call.

"Yes I will be there next week," he says as he cranes his neck to the side. "I promise. Yes I know. He's very sexy when he gets all riled up like that."

Steve continues to kiss. "Sam?"

Loki shakes his head. "How about Monday? Perfect. I'll see you then. 11:30. Good-bye, dear. I'll tell him. Bye." He ends the call.

Steve's kisses are exchanged for a bit of nibbling along his earlobe. "Must have been Sofia, then?"

"Yes. I'm meeting her for lunch Monday. She says you look tired and wants me to take better care of you."

"I'm fine." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "You're the one I'm worried about. Mental health check?"

They haven't done one of these in a while. It takes a moment to assess how he actually feels. "I'm... I don't like sharing you so much, but I understand why I must."

Steve nods, pressing his face against Loki's shoulder. "There are parts of me that will always belong only to you."

Loki nods. "I feel like something's changed, but I can't pinpoint what it is." He shrugs. "Then again it may simply be me being disappointed that we can no longer have sex anywhere we choose."

"I." Steve pauses, gather his thoughts. "I've changed. Ultron changed me."

Pulling away to look at his love, Loki asks, "How?"

"I've been questioning, whether it's smart to have a family. Whether I really want one or am trying to hold on to what I was. Am I being selfish?" Steve looks down.

Steve's whole response is somewhat confusing. Loki seeks a little clarity. "For wanting children? Or for thinking you don't." 

"Yes." Steve's brow furrows. It's clear he's confused and troubled.

Loki pulls him into a hug. "Darling, we don't have to decide now. And I'll love you no matter what."

Steve nods, not letting Loki go. "I wish it were more obvious. I don't know which way to go. Am I to save the team? Am I to give up on this, too?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

Steve sighs. "I don't know."

Loki nods. "Your head is too loud. You should exercise or meditate. Calm your mind a bit." He strokes Steve's cheek. "Perhaps you should go to the gym with your lawyer."

"He's sort of a few miles away, baby." But it does sound like a good idea, He turns his head to kiss Loki's hand.

"I know that, love. You could take your bike. Drive up. Continue on to Westchester to visit the mutants if you like. I can meet you wherever you decide to stay the night." He gets an idea. "If we time it correctly, I could join you in Niagra Falls for your birthday."

It's tempting, it's very tempting. "What about the twins?"

Loki points out. "They've taken care of each other most of their lives. They'll be fine. And they can take care of the kits."

He knows once he gets the land, that Tony's builders will build with no problems. He takes a deep breath. "Let me get something to Sam and we'll go."

The former god is glad. He knows Steve has had the weight of the word on his shoulders of late. Hopefully this will help his love re-center himself.

"Would you mind tenting?" Steve goes to get a good backpack.

"Tenting?" Loki looks at his own crotch. "I'm going to need a little foreplay first."

"No, outside. To sleep in." Steve smiles at his lover. then he packs sleeping bags.

"Oh. As though we were on a hunt." He shrugs. "No, I don't mind. Did you wish to hunt?"

"No, I don't hunt. I just want the air. Clear my head some." He digs through a closet until he finds his tent.

"How interesting. On Asgard, one only did such things on a hunt." Loki watches Steve pull out a cylindrical object. He walks over to inspect it. "It's not made of animal hide?"

"Nylon. It's a kind of plastic, sort of. It's neat. We used to have canvas, in my day." He's packed up quick, as always, and soon ready to go. He gives Matt a quick call to see if he does want to meet up. The lawyer agrees. How could anyone pass up the chance to face Captain America in a friendly battle?

"Darling? We have the date tonight with Bucky and Carol."

"Ah shit, that's tonight?: He lets Matt know he just remembered plans and will have to wait for the morrow.

"Even better. I'll call to reserve the gym."

"Thanks. I really look forward to it." Steve's smiling as he gets off the phone. Plus he gets to see Bucky tonight, that'll help, won't it? He steals Loki for another hug.

"Feeling better already?"

Steve nods. "A little, yeah. This was a great idea."

"You're welcome. Now go tell the twins while I get ready." He gives Steve a kiss. "What do you think for tonight - male or female?"

"However you feel, baby. I love both." He heads downstairs to where he left the twins working on their fighting.

Loki looks in the bathroom mirror, the smile dropping from his face. He is thankful that at least they won't have to speak during the movie. "So which is it?" he asks himself. But he already knows. He changes into dark skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt with a tiny pocket on the left breast. He puts on black Converse shoes. 

Steve comes back up, meeting Loki. "Twins are fine, of course. And so are you." He gives Loki a quick kiss.

That earns a smile and a return kiss. "I assumed casual, but I can change shirts if needed." Loki knows the clothes thing is a tell that he's nervous, even slightly so. He tries to keep his words casual to hide it.

"You're gorgeous." Steve assures him with a hand over his chest. "And I just got the text from Buck, they should be here shortly. Just enough time for me to appreciate you." He kisses Loki again.

Loki's arms wrap around Steve's waist and pull him closer as they kiss. There is something needful in Loki's kisses, something possessive. As though branding the lips to tell others to stay away.

Steve pulls away gently. "I love you. So much."

"And I love you." He smiles and heads to the kitchen to feed the cats before they go.

Steve starts after him. But then he hears a tap on the glass of the patio door in the kitchen. It's Bucky and Carol. He goes to answer it. "Good flight?"

Bucky hugs him. "Yep. Where's Gandalf?"

The answer becomes obvious when they hear the meowing coming from the kitchen.

"He'll be a moment." Steve smiles. "You doing good?" 

Carol smiles back, an arm around Bucky. "I am, he's in more trouble."

"Trouble's my middle name, doll."

"Really? I was sure it was Buchanan." Carol winks.

Steve chuckles. "I guess we should get going. Lo'? Baby, you ready?"

Loki walks out. "Yes. Hello, Carol. Bucky." He gives the pilot a kiss on the cheek. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"We're ready now." Bucky announces. "Bring on the dinosaurs."

Carol gives Loki a warm hug in return. "I've been preparing him, watching the older movies. He's very excited."

"The tremors in the water cup? Think they'll use that again?" Steve smiles as he finds his keys.

Carol nods. "Velociraptors in the kitchen. Is your kitchen velociraptor proof?"

Bucky claps Loki on the shoulder. "Something tells me it's everything proof."

Loki nods, grateful for the acknowledgment of the care he goes to in order to take care of Steve.

"It's not love proof." Steve teases before stealing a kiss from Loki.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "We ready or what?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Steve gives a guilty little grin. "Let's get going."

They pile into the car and head over to the theatre. Carol points out the different movie posters to Bucky.

They get the largest popcorn as well as some candy and soda. Then they find seats near the back of the theater.

Steve is sitting between Loki and Bucky and very happy for it. He takes Loki's hand and gives it a kiss.

Carol turns to Bucky. "What were movies like in your day? Just as commercial and expensive?"

"Musicals were big. Some film noir. All the great monster movies were in the '30s." He and Steve would sometimes sneak into the theater to watch them.

She smiles and leans her head against him. "We should watch some of those at home."

Steve gives Loki a kiss to the temple. He's feeling a bit jealous again, but it's not so bad when he has Loki. Loki, who is all his and he loves with all his heart. He shakes his head a little to try and dislodge the other feelings.

Loki turns and gives him a soft kiss. Then he puts on the plastic 3D glasses. "What do you think, starlight? Do I make these work?"

"You're very sexy, darling. I could eat you up right here and now." He gives Loki another kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that later." He leans in and whispers into his ear. "When we get home I'll wear only the glasses."

Steve shivers in anticipation. Then he whispers back. "Don't forget we'll have company, though."

"Right. It'll have to be a little later then."

Steve agrees. "Maybe I could wear mine, too. We'll have 3D sex."

Loki laughs at that loud enough to get the other couple's attention. "Wanna share?" Bucky asks.

Steve shakes his head at Bucky. "Just joking about the 3D glasses."

The sorcerer grands a handful of popcorn and starts eating the kernels one by one.

Carol has been hoarding a box of milk duds but decides to offer to share. "I hear the lead actor in this is pretty hot."

Bucky takes a couple. "Is that so."

"Mmn. Washboard stomach. Think they'll show it?" She grins.

Loki nods. "Knowing Hollywood, yes. Definitely." He looks over and gives Carol a grin.

Steve chuckles. "Well, now I'm excited."

"I'm sure your abs are better, love."

"But I don't admire my own." Steve points out.

"You could take off your shirt and let the rest of us admire them." Carol suggests.

Loki smiles wickedly. "Or we could have an ab-off at home. Have the twins judge."

"That's not necessary." Steve blushes. "No one really cares."

Bucky agrees. "Besides we know the twins would vote for Steve out of obligation."

"I think my abs might win." Carol teases, patting her stomach.

"They've got my vote," Bucky tells her with a wink

The previews start, putting an end to the conversation. Halfway through, they're instructed to put on the glasses. Finally, after what feels like 20 previews, the movie begins.

Carol holds Bucky's hand tightly, not sure how he'll react to the 3D, but Bucky loves it. Every so often his hand reaches out to try to touch something. A couple of times he pulls the glasses down to see what the screen really looks like.

Steve jumps the first time he sees one of the dinosaurs, he's just so excited. Even if they aren't scientifically accurate.

Loki is intrigued by the behavior of the velociraptors. They are intelligent and dangerous. He leans against Steve when the Owen character stands among them, his safety dependent on how well they respect him.

Steve tilts his head to whisper to Loki. "It's like you in Asgard."

That gets a chuckle.

Steve quietly names each species of dinosaur as it's introduced and marvels at the technology that's brought them to him. His arm wraps around Loki's shoulder to hold him close.

And then, of course, things on screen start to crumble. People get eaten by the big bad genetically designed dinosaur. And the more the business tries to contain it without destroying their investment, the worse it gets. The helicopter crashes into the aviary dome, letting loose all of the winged dinosaurs contained inside.

"Oh the pterosaurs look like they're coming right out of the screen." Steve breathes in awe.

The sound of them becomes louder. Someone near the front of the theater screams as they are lifted up into the air by one of them.

"Shit." Steve stands and rips off his glasses.

Loki can feel the crackle of magic. He stands and sweeps an arm across. A few of the dinosaurs burst into nothingness.

"I've got it." Carol's hand moves over her body and her Ms Marvel uniform appears. She rises into the air, hands glowing with power.

Bucky stands on the chair and jumps up, catching one by the leg and trying to pull it down.

Meanwhile Loki moves into the aisle, his eyes searching the theater for the source of the chaos. As Steve, Bucky, and Carol battle the pterosaurs and protect the audience, Loki hears a familiar laugh. "Oh no." He turns and looks up at the projection room. Sometimes he hates it when he's right.

Carol has to admit a bit of thrill at getting to punch a dinosaur. But they have to move quickly to keep people safe.

Steve is getting the audience out of the theatre as quickly as possible, getting the theatre staff to help.

The projectionist is out cold on the floor. A blonde woman in a long simmering green dress stands next to the projector, her fingers dancing lightly over the mechanics as she watches the chaos through the window.

Loki appears next to her. "A little below your usual antics. Is this for me? Or were you just feeling bored?"

"A mere distraction." She barely even looks at him. "I needed to keep it light enough that you could still handle it even now."

He looks out at the theater and allows himself a smile at the chaos. "I really did want to finish the movie." He takes a breath and sends a burst of energy out into the theater. Half the dinosaurs disappear.

"Because it is the only excitement you have left?" Her voice is disdainful.

"I made my choice, Amora." He watches as the heroes get rid of the last remaining creatures. "At least I have the man I want and do not spend my life pining for his attentions."

Sharp green eyes flicker in his direction. "I take what I want when I want it. And none will stop me. I could take your man for my own."

Steve immediately searches for Loki once the theatre is secure. He sees the figures in the projection room and races to find the way up.

"It's not my man you want. Or have you finally gotten over the God of Thunder."

"Ah. Perhaps I should make this clearer. If you, pathetic mortal, wish to keep your man you will help me." 

He turns to her, seemingly unconcerned. "Help you with what?"

"You will summon Thor to a place and time of my choosing." She smirks. "You need not be concerned beyond that."

He can't help but laugh. "You could have just asked, you know. The theatrics were unnecessary. They'll only just make my man suspicious."

The door bursts open only to be filled with Steve's frame. "Loki?"

"It's fine. I'll meet you back inside the theater."

The Enchantress looks between the two men. "I will have an answer by tomorrow sundown." She tells Loki. Then she vanishes.

Steve blinks. "Uh. You sure?"

Loki shakes his head. "Always so dramatic."

Steve moves forward slowly. "Who was that?" He's looking for any evidence left behind.

"Amora the Enchantress. Famous for carrying an unrequited love for Thor." He turns the film back to the part where they got interrupted. "She's been a useful ally in the past. And now she wants my help."

"Are you going to help her?" Steve pulls Loki into his arms, checking for himself that is love is unharmed.

He shrugs. "All she wants me to do is summon Thor. I assume she has some plan to capture him or put some spell on him."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Is that a good idea?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He gives Steve a small kiss. "Shall we finish the movie?"

"Is it safe to let the audience back in?" He looks down into the theatre then quickly looks away with the blush. "It's not."

That gets Loki curious. He looks down and sees Bucky and Carol sucking each other's faces. A wicked grin comes over his face. "Give me 45 seconds." He disappears, reappearing below. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Ah!" Carol starts, pulling away from Bucky and wiping at her mouth. "Don't do that."

"Jesus!" Bucky glares.

Loki smiles pleasantly. "Sorry. Won't happen again." He looks up at Steve and waves him down.

Steve shakes his head with a smile. After making sure the projectionist is alright, he goes to head back in, telling the staff that it's safe.

Carol is back in her jean shorts and a lacy pink tank top, having decided she's done playing superhero. She looks at Bucky with a pout. 

"What?" He's completely at a loss of what the look means.

"We'll have to finish later." She purses her lips.

He chuckles. "Yes we will." He gives her another deep kiss just as Steve walks in.

Steve shakes his head. "You two are ridiculous."

Carol gives Bucky an extra little kiss. "Thanks, beautiful."

Loki stands to let Steve get to his seat. His eyes look over the spilled popcorn as some of the people file back in. He tries to suppress a smile. 

"What are you thinking?" Steve asks as he sits next to him.

"Hmm? Nothing." But he knows he needs to say something. "Just life imitating art." He kisses Steve's cheek then re-starts the movie with a wave of his hand.

Steve has trouble getting back into it after the interruption. His adrenaline is going and so is his mind. 

Carol has opted to sit in Bucky's lap this time, conventions be damned. She's enjoying it despite the interruption. Perhaps more because she got to hit some of the creatures.

Bucky is distracted by the woman on his lap. All he wants to do is fuck her. But the dinosaurs get his attention again, especially as the body count mounts.

Meanwhile, Amora's words play over and over in Loki's mind. She thinks he's less than. She's right. But the threat to Steve irks him, making him less inclined to do as she asks. Steve reaches for Loki's hand, twining their fingers. Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder.

Carol leans back, whispering in Bucky's ear. "I want another dinosaur."

Bucky chuckles. "Why am I not surprised."

"I'm going to have to settle for another beast." She teases quietly.

"Maybe if you ask Loki nicely, he'll create one for you." He gives her a squeeze. "But I'm always happy to substitute in.

"You can be my dinosaur." She has to put a hand over her mouth to silence her giggles.

"Shh." He kisses her ear. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

She settles. Sort of. She's wiggling a bit in his lap.

Steve looks over and once more shakes his head with a smile. Then he rests his head against Loki's. He's taking comfort in his lover's closeness. Loki pushes more and more against Steve. There are moments in the movie that make him cling more. The credits play, and the house lights come up. There is popcorn and soda everywhere.

"Glad I don't have to clean up." Though it's obvious Steve is thinking about offering to help.

Loki doesn't want to. But he knows he should and that it would make Steve happy. "If we stay until everyone leaves, I can wriggle my fingers."

"I love you." Steve kisses Loki deeply.

Carol elbows Bucky. "Woo. Go Steve."

Steve blushes.

Loki is glad for the distraction. It gives him a moment to put on a happy face. "I love you, too."

People take a while to leave as they sit talking about the moment when the dinosaurs actually appeared in the theater.

Carol stands and stretches, her tummy peeking out. "Are all your dates this much fun?"

"They usually aren't this action-packed," Loki tells her.

"But they're enjoyable." Steve adds. "I especially like when we go dancing."

"Me, too." Loki kisses his hand.

"Aww." Carol smiles. "We don't go dancing."

"Really? Bucky hasn't taken you dancing." Steve clucks his tongue.

"Right? I thought all you army boys took your best girl dancing." Carol teases.

Bucky protests. "I don't know where to go. And I heard you have to wait in line to go in. And they'll only let you in if you look right." He shrugs. "Sounds like too much trouble."

Carol holds a hand out at him. "Bucky Barnes, ladies and gentlemen."

"Hey, I danced with you on our balcony."

Steve just crosses his arms. "You didn't think to ask?"

"That's once." Carol points out. "And it was barely dancing."

Loki mentions the supper club that he and Steve like to go to. "There are probably some in New York."

Carol nods. "That would be nice. Not that I don't like our current dates." She hurries to add, not wanting to completely crush Bucky's ego.

Bucky raises his hands. "No, that's fine. You don't have to say it."

"You have a great cock and it's great to play ball and go on coasters with you?" Carol asks trying for innocence.

Steve starts to blush at the cock comment until he hears the mention of baseball. "We don't play ball."

Bucky looks over. "I told you about the idea for a super human baseball team, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll have to start working on that." Steve smiles.

Loki points out that most of the people have left. He leads the way down to the exit. With a few gestures, all of the loose trash flies up and heads into the big trash cans the employees have brought in. "You'll still have to mop, but hopefully that helps."

The employees are amazed and thankful. One even offers free tickets for next time, as thanks for everything. Steve, naturally, turns them down with thanks.

"Honestly, Steve. That could have saved us $30."

Steve shrugs. He has more than enough money.

Carol weaves her fingers with Bucky's as they head outside. "It's so nice. We should find someplace with a patio to eat."

"Good idea, doll." Bucky turns to his friend. "Know of anyplace like that?"

"There's a bar and grill near here with a decent patio. Sam told me it's pretty good." Steve suggests.

"Good enough." He leads the way back to the car.

Loki holds Steve's hand, his mind still on Amora.

The restaurant is rather bright and colourful as they walk in, clearly there's a Latin theme. Steve smiles. They're given a table outside and look at the menu.

"Do we want to do a pitcher of margaritas?" Loki asks.

"Yes." Carol grins and takes his hand. "Will you be my new best friend?"

Steve laughs. "I'm starting to feel this was a bad idea."

Loki gives her an odd look for a moment then smiles. "If you wish it. It makes sense since our men are best friends with each other."

"Definitely a bad idea." Bucky agrees.

She pats his hand. "I think I've already established that Buck is my lady. And we don't really have to be best friends, we can just enjoy drinking and keeping them out of trouble."

"Ah. Then perhaps I should explain that tonight's trouble was because of me."

"Please, in our line of work? Happens all the time." She squeezes his fingers. "Anything I can help with?"

"No. Thank you." He squeezes hers back.

They order their margaritas and soon they're all sipping on the green drinks. Steve gives Loki a kiss on his cheek. "What am I eating?"

Loki looks over the menu. "We could order 3 of this family feast thing. It seems to have a lot of variety."

"Is that enough food?" He looks over to Bucky with a lifted eyebrow.

Bucky reads it over. "Maybe we should get 4."

"I was thinking with appetizer and dessert but we can do four," Loki says.

"I still think 4," Bucky replies.

"We can always take home leftovers." Steve winks. "You know it'll get eaten between two of us and Pietro."

Loki nods and eats more chips.

Steve nuzzles Loki's cheek, “What appetizers?”

"We should get calamari." Carol suggests. "It's perfect with margaritas."

Loki nods again. "Whatever you like. Steve will eat just about anything."

"It's true. So would you if you grew up like me." Steve bumps Loki lightly. He's starting to worry about how preoccupied his love seems.

"Yep." Bucky jokes. "Sometimes it was so bad, the neighborhood cats started looking tasty."

Steve chuckles softly. "I bet ma could have made even those dirty things edible."

"Steve's mom was an amazing cook."

"Especially for an era of boiling everything." Steve makes a face.

"So you boys like the food. Noted." Carol grins.

"On Asgard, most things are cooked on a spit over an open fire. At least the meat is."

"We used to do something like that, back home. My father's friend had a farm and we'd go out and he'd do a whole pig." Carol smiles at Loki.

He nods. "Did they stick a piece of fruit in its mouth when they served it?"

"No, we just cut pieces right off the spit. My favourite was always the cracklins." She looks over at Bucky. "They actually sell them like chips now, though the fresh ones are better."

"Like on a hunt," Loki says. "What are cracklins?" He nods when she explains it to him. "We would eat that as well."

Carol nods. "That would be fun to do again, if we had the space."

Steve thinks of Clint's farm, but won't volunteer his friend. "Maybe something will come up."

"There are still wild places in the world." Loki notes. "And I've wondered what the old Norse world looks like now. Might be a bit cold though." 

"Hell, we could just go to Montana from what I've heard." Bucky has read a bit about it. "Or Canada."

"Like I said." Steve shrugs. He's about to open his mouth to say more when the waiter brings their appetizers. There's the calamari, a plate of deep fried pickles, and spinach dip with pita.

It seems like a lot, but Carol is familiar with how Bucky eats and understands Steve eats the same way.

Everyone seems to have an initial favorite. Carol and Steve go for the calamari. Loki reaches for the pickles. Bucky digs into the spinach dip.

They silently agree that everything is delicious.

After a few bites, Carol tries to feed Bucky a bite of calamari. "You've got to try it. It's one of my favourites and this is cooked just right."

The texture is weird but not unpleasant. Bucky gives a nod. He likes the spinach dip better, but he has to admit the calamari is good.

The appetizers disappear surprisingly fast. Carol sips her margarita, her foot lightly stroking Bucky's ankle. "So, Steve. Explain to me why you convinced this caveman he should write a book?"

"Hey, you tried to convince me, too."

Steve chokes out a laugh. "I think it'd be good for him. Therapeutic."

"I'm just making sure we're on the same page." She shushes Bucky.

Loki smiles. "I for one would love to read some pre-serum Steve stories."

"You could always do a test run on the internet. Post a story you want to use in the book. You can use that site. Lo'? What was the site for raising money for projects? People pay for what they want to see." Steve furrows his brow as he tries to recall.

"There are a few. Indiegogo. Kickstarter. But I would advise against it unless you know exactly how much you'll need to publish a book." Loki suggests using Amazon or one of the other self-publishing websites. "And Steve and I could publicize it on our social media accounts. That should give you a lot of traffic."

"Would you suggest self publishing over a publisher? I'm pretty sure Buck could get a contract simply by abusing his celebrity." Carol puts a hand on his thigh.

"And I'm all about abusing my celebrity." He winks at her. More food comes, putting a pause on the conversation.

Loki offers his opinion as he starts to load up his plate. "Honestly, I think he should write a book proposal and a sample chapter and shop it around. Steve and I already have contacts at the other publishing firms, though something tells me Stark will want it as badly as he wanted Steve's books." He smiles. "But we should at least make him work for it."

"I agree. Make Stark earn it. Have solid demands." Steve nods. "But I request a portion of proceeds go to charity."

"Of course you do." Bucky is completely not surprised.

Carol's fingers wander distractingly high up Bucky's thigh, even as she helps herself. "Do something for veterans. Your veteran girlfriend would appreciate it."

"Mr. Murdock worked on Steve's deal." Loki fills his fork with rice. "I'm sure he'd help with yours."

Bucky nods and looks over at Carol. "Does helping you pay the utilities classify as helping a veteran?"

Carol snorts. "No. And I'd rather you help a veteran having troubles than me. You're my sweet little bitch, remember?"

"That's...gonna get old." Bucky doesn't mind her saying that in private, but it's kind of emasculating in public. 

Steve's shoulders are shaking and he finally bursts out laughing. "Oh my God."

"Hey, it's not that funny." Bucky scowls.

Loki holds up his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart then mouths 'a little funny'.

"I'm sorry, honey." Carol rubs Bucky's leg as she kisses the side of his mouth. "I know you're all man."

He nods. "Damn straight."

Her mouth kisses up to his ear. "If your friends weren't here, I'd drag you to the washroom right now."

"Yeah yeah." He clearly doesn't believe her, but there's a small smile on his face.

Loki finds them intriguing.

Steve looks at Loki, trying to give the couple a bit of privacy. "So. Uh. We going to do another movie date?"

The former god shrugs. "If you wish."

Steve turns to Bucky and Carol.

Carol shrugs. "I'm up for anything."

Bucky is back in his better mood. "Sure. Yeah."

Carol's fingers have made their way to Bucky's crotch, touching lightly and teasingly. "Or maybe go out dancing?"

Bucky takes her hand away, kissing the fingers before putting them back on her lap. The last thing he needs is a hard-on.

"Sure. Or see something on Broadway, or a concert, or shopping. Lots of options." Steve really likes the idea.

Loki nods, smiling at Steve's enthusiasm. "Whatever you want, starlight."

"Time with you." Steve answers honestly. "And my best friend."

"And your best friend's best girl." Bucky adds.

Carol gives Bucky a look that promises _later_ before getting back into the conversation. "I really do appreciate being included. I feel special."

"You _are_ special." Bucky touches her lips then returns to his food.

Steve's heart clenches and he looks at Loki again. "Anyone who's as important to Buck as you've become certainly deserves a seat at my table."

Loki decides to change the subject. "Steve and I are going, what did you call it? Tenting."

"You are?" Bucky is a little surprised that Loki would agree to that. "When?"

"Ah, right away, actually. I've basically been ordered on vacation." Steve blushes mildly.

Loki rubs the top of his shoulder. "He's been carrying the weight of the world lately. He needs a break."

"It has been busy." Carol nods. "It'll be good for you."

Bucky nods. "I'll see about visiting Peggy tomorrow and let them know they can contact me if they need anything."

"That's why I agreed to it. I'm going to try to get the building started on the new facility first, though." He rubs his neck. "That would be great, Buck. Thank you."

"Sure thing, pal." He knows how important Peggy is to Steve, even now. It's the least he can do.

"Do you need me?" Carol asks Bucky softly.

He shrugs. "I barely knew Peggy, actually. But yeah, couldn't hurt."

Steve sighs. There's less to worry about with every moment. "You really are a great friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He gives Steve a wink.

"You hitting him or should I?" Carol jokes.

"You, doll. Definitely you."

She swats his shoulder.

Steve chuckles. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Captain." She gives a loose salute.

"But Carol, I definitely look forward to making you part of the team." Steve's eyes flicker over her. He can definitely see why Bucky fell for her. She's like a ball of sunshine. "I think your knowledge and experience will be even more beneficial than your skills."

"Thank you, Steve." She smiles brightly.

Loki begins to relax. This is going much better than their last two get-togethers. He really hopes he didn't just jinx it with that though. "How is the new place?"

"Chewie and I are happy." Carol pats Loki's hand as silent thanks for remembering. "Barnes seems miserable, though, what with all the cuddles and the sex..."

"Sounds terrible." Steve agrees.

Bucky reddens slightly. "What can I say? The woman's insatiable. She wants me all the time." He winks at her.

"Someone has to." She kisses his nose.

"I've had that problem. It's terrible." Steve chuckles and steals a kiss from Loki. "The absolute worst."

"You think that's terrible. You should try it from this end." Loki teases. "Wanting you in every room. Needing to experience you as both genders. Never getting enough. Horrible."

Carol bites her lip to suppress a giggle. "But it's worse when he's away, isn't it? No toy can replace his warmth, though you try them all."

"Especially when they feel so much better when his hands are the ones guiding them, using them on you, making you beg."

Bucky takes a drink. "This conversation is getting way too hot."

Steve is beet red. "I get this a lot."

Carol sticks her thumb in her mouth, biting on the tip. "I'm sorry, Bucky. You know I can't help myself when it comes to you."

Loki kisses Steve's cheek. "I'm sorry, love. Forgive me?"

"Always." He turns his head to taste Loki's lips.

"I love you," Loki breathes.

"You too." Steve steals another quick kiss.

Bucky's kisses for Carol are not quick. They linger. When she finally pulls away, it's with a smile. "Now someone mentioned dessert. Sweet as Barnes is, he's not chocolate. Who can help a girl out?"

Loki motions for the waiter to come over. "What are your dessert selections?"

There is flan and fried ice cream and sopapillas. There are a few other things, but nothing chocolatey. Bucky suggests they go elsewhere for dessert.

Carol pouts prettily. "I fear you may be right, honey."

"I could make lava cakes at home." Steve offers. "Only takes half hour."

Loki nods. "We can help if you like. And the twins can join us."

"I would love to learn." Carol's eyes are wide and sparkling. "How come your super soldier came with cooking skills? Is mine defective?"

"Wasn't part of my serum, doll."

Carol can't help but melt a little every time he calls her that. "I guess I can forgive you. This time."

Loki takes the check and hands it to Steve.

"Just what I've always wanted." Steve jokes as he goes to pay it.

Loki smiles. "Never say I don't give you anything."

"How about a headache?" Steve chuckles and gives Loki a kiss. "Alright, shall we?"

"We shall." All four of them get up and return home.

They walk in to find the twins furiously battling in a round of Mario Kart.

Carol laughs. "Really? Can I get in next race?"

They nod, too focused to answer properly.

Ink and Smudge come to greet the new arrivals. Loki picks them up and kisses their heads.

"That's the tower favourite, too." Steve winks. "I'm current champion."

"I'll get that title soon enough," Bucky promises.

"Keep dreaming. I do these stunts in real life. Video games are nothing." Steve chuckles and heads for the kitchen.

Carol has been distracted from the game by the cats. "Well hello. Aren't you just precious little babies? Yes you are."

"I always knew you ate magic mushrooms!" Bucky calls.

Loki smiles at Carol. "They are very precious. And very sly and troublesome when they want to be. Steve says they take after me."

"A compliment, I'm sure." She lifts Smudge to cuddle him and kiss his head. "Oh, if only my little girl were as sweet as you."

Steve is tidying up the kitchen a bit and getting things out for his cakes.

"Does Chewie not like to be held?"

"Not much. I can hold her for a few minutes but then she demands out." Carol shrugs.

Ink is rubbing Loki's leg, wanting to be picked up, too. He obliges. "I think most cats are like that. Chewie, an unusual name. From Star Wars?"

"Yes!" Carol beams. "She's the same sort of colour and rather fluffy."

Loki smiles. "I bet she's adorable."

"I have a picture." She pulls out her phone and finds it for Loki, somehow managing not to drop Smudge.

"Oh my goodness. Look at that face! Oh she does not look happy." All of this is said with a beaming smile.

Carol leans in to whisper. "She hates Bucky. It's actually kind of funny."

"She has good taste then. I kid," he adds quickly. "These two seem to love everyone, though they have favorites." They talk cats a bit longer until they realize Steve has been gone a while.

"Oh." Carol blinks. "We've lost your honey."

Bucky has been watching the twins playing Mario Kart. "I'll check on him." He heads to the kitchen. "Hey, Pal, you still alive?"

"Yup." He's mixing batter, a big smudge of chocolate on his cheek.

Wetting his thumb on his tongue, Bucky brushes it through the chocolate to wipe it off then puts it in his mouth. "Mmm."

Steve blushes slightly. "Think you're my ma now?"

"Never. Weren't we supposed to help you?"

"You were all distracted." Steve shrugs and starts pouring the batter into ramekins. "And those two seem to have found a common love. I will always give Loki space to make friends."

Bucky looks back towards the way he came. "Yeah. Those two are getting along. Maybe a little too well."

"Some say that about us." He leans over to put the cakes in the oven.

Brown eyes look at the firm ass. "Not the same thing."

"What are you thinking?" He closes the oven door and looks back. "They're faking it? They going to leave us for each other? They plotting something?" It's obvious Steve isn't concerned.

"Worse. They're creating a secret code so that they'll beat us at charades." He smirks.

Steve chuckles. "Jerk."

"Punk." He gives Steve a hug. "You happy?"

Steve hugs back tightly. "I'm a lot of things. Thankfully happy is one of them."

"Good." He holds on. "You deserve to be happy."

"Having you back, healthy and happy, that's a big part of it, you know."

Bucky nods against his shoulder. He finally pulls away. "Jesus no wonder they thought we were gay."

"Technically, I sort of am." Steve teases.

He smiles and nods. "Come on. Your boy toy was getting worried about you."

"Well tell him I've got cake in the oven." He points at the timer, with two minutes left.

"No need." Carol walks in slowly. "We can smell that heavenly aroma."

Bucky goes and puts an arm around her. "Done talking cats?"

"Never." She promises with a kiss.

Loki walks in and heads straight for Steve's arms. As soon as he's in them, the timer goes off. "Figures."

Steve laughs. "You're cursed." He steals a kiss then pulls out the cakes.

"How long must they cool?" the former god asks.

"They're meant to be eaten warm." Steve winks.

"Dear Lord." Carol squeezes Bucky as she sees the cakes. "Steve, marry me? You can still fuck Loki, I just want you as my personal chef."

Steve laughs, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"He's mine." Loki wraps his arms around Steve. "And I will hurt anyone who tries to take him away."

Carol puts her hands up. "I give, I give."

"Does anyone want coffee or herbal tea?" Loki asks.

"Please." Steve and Carol speak at once. Steve then proceeds to set the cakes out.

Loki makes a pot of decaf coffee and peppermint tea.

Bucky gets out six mugs and pulls out the cream and sugar in case anyone wants some.

After putting spoons out, Steve calls the twins in, too. "Okay, it's hot but good."

Loki brings the two pots in and pours whatever each person requests. Drink and cake in front of everyone, they dig in. Yummy sounds abound.

"It is official." Pietro declares. "I now love America."

Carol moans loudly, sounding like she's orgasming.

Steve nods his appreciation of their comments. "My pleasure, guys."

Bucky really wants to make that sound come out of Carol again.

"Sounds like Carol's pleasure," Loki teases.

Wanda is playing with her dessert, watching the hot liquid chocolate flow. "This is magic?"

Loki shakes his head. "This is Steve. And cooking."

Carol sticks her tongue out at Loki. "Jealous?"

Wanda is impressed. "I wish to learn."

Loki turns to Carol. "Of getting that much pleasure from food? A little."

"I wish Wanda to learn, too," Pietro says.

Carol winks. "I only know one thing that gives me more."

"I'm happy to teach." Steve promises. "Though I only know a little."

Bucky puts an arm around Carol. "And I'm pretty sure that's Chewie. Kidding." He adds the last when she slaps his chest.

Wanda glares at Pietro as he keeps trying to steal her cake, having finished his.

Loki watches them for a moment. "Pietro, you may have the rest of mine." He passes it over. He assures Steve that it is delicious but he's just too stuffed.

"Kid's got the right idea, though." Carol grins and steals the last spoon of Bucky's.

"So, Wanda, what was the most surprising thing you learned today?" Loki asks.

"Surprising." She considers. "Other than Steve cooking? I was surprised to learn how little Americans seem to know about the world."

Loki nods. "It is a big country. There is much they don't know about what's in it much less what is outside of it."

Wanda smiles. "It is sad, but makes me wonder what I am ignorant of. I also learned Steve and Bucky are both dead. But I understand better now."

Steve gives Bucky a look. "I can tell you, alive is so much better. Don't rush that jump."

Carol curls up against Bucky's side, quite content with everything. "I feel like we should all crawl into PJs and watch a movie."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Loki gets up. "I'll take care of the dishes. We'll all reconvene in the living room." He starts gathering the dishes and cups.

Wanda offers to help, the rest go to change.


	103. Metal Bikini??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Maximoff twins are introduced to Star Wars. Everyone feels a bit insecure sometimes.

The second they're alone, Carol pulls Bucky into a hungry kiss.

"Mmm. That's nice." He gives her lip a little nip. "You loved fighting those dinosaurs didn't you."

"I really did." She presses another soft kiss just above his mouth. "And I'm looking forward to riding my dinosaur tonight."

He laughs. "We've got the entire gym to play around in. Ever wanted to fuck on a pommel horse?"

"Not until just this moment." She turns to look at the possibilities.

"The mat will be nice and cushioned." He holds her from behind.

"We could play King Kong. Tie me to the bars like your sacrifice and you could be the mighty beast come to take me." She tilts her head just enough to judge his reaction.

He smiles. "I had the biggest crush on Fay Wray."

"I'm not sure I could do wilted flower quite so well as her." Carol smiles. "But I'd have no problem with you using me in that way."

"Me King Kong." His voice is comically rumbly.

"Oh help." Carol giggles and turns to kiss him.

He accepts her lips happily. "Do we really have to put on PJs and go back up?"

"Yup. Let's hurry so I can influence the movie decision."

Bucky changes into pajama pants. "Shirt or no shirt?"

"Are you comfortable without?" She pulls on blue shorts with duckies and an orange tank top.

He touches his shoulder where the metal meets skin. He grabs a white a-shirt and puts it on.

She steps close, stroking his cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Not as beautiful as you. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses her. "You gonna braid my hair during the movie?"

"Want me to? I was thinking about using your lap as a pillow." Her fingers brush his lips. "Come on, beautiful. Let's head up."

He follows her, holding her hand all the way up.

Steve's already in the living room, setting things up. He's gone the pants and a-shirt route, too. Wanda and Pietro have curled up together in a chair with a blanket, leaving the couch for the two couples.

Loki steps out of the bedroom as a woman. She is wearing proper green silk pajamas with little sheep on them.

Steve's eyes go straight to her. He lets out a low whistle.

She smiles and goes to kiss him. "Didn't think you'd mind the change."

Carol looks up, surprised to note the new gender.

"He does that sometimes," Bucky says.

Taking Loki in his arms, Steve kisses her again and again. "I love you in any form."

"And I you." She looks at the twins. "Comfy?"

They look at each other then back at her and nod.

"Can I request the movie?" Carol asks.

"Of course. You're our guests." Loki settles on the couch next to Steve.

Carol grins. "Can we watch Star Wars? Bucky hasn't seen it yet."

"Well, if it's for Bucky." Steve is trying not to laugh at her excitement at the very idea.

"Star Wars Episode IV coming up." Loki finds it in their library. 

Bucky shakes his head. "This better be good."

Carol is practically bouncing with excitement.

"What is this?" Wanda asks, her fingers casually pulling at Pietro's hair.

"A hero myth," Loki explains. "The journey told in a new way. Very entertaining."

Bucky looks at him. "How is it that you make everything sound like an educational lecture?"

That earns him yet another slap to the chest.

"Perhaps because anything said with vocabulary above age 10 seems educational to you." Loki retorts.

"Steve, they're ganging up on me."

"Lo'." Steve's voice is gentle with just a hint of warning as he pulls his lover into his lap. "Be nice, Buck can't help that he's stupid."

Carol starts laughing as she sits on the couch then directs Bucky to sit on the floor between her legs so she can braid his hair like he asked.

"Hey, I got better grades then you, Rogers." Bucky settles onto the ground and leans back against the couch.

"Only because you actually made it to school most of the time." Steve makes a face.

"Perhaps we should start the movie." Loki presses the play button. Steve thanks Loki with a kiss to the neck.

Carol starts combing her fingers through Bucky's hair, while mouthing the lines of the opening credits.

Loki loves the music, and his fingers automatically start conducting to it.

"How big is this ship?" Pietro asks during the very first shot. He falls silent after that, only ooh's and oh's escaping his lips.

Carol knows every word and though she tries not to say them out loud, a few of her favourites slip out.

Steve chuckles and shifts under Loki so he can pull her closer. She shifts a little to get more comfortable.

"You're the Leia to my Han." Carol whispers to Bucky with a kiss to his earlobe before she continues playing with his hair.

"Uh, you do realize they hate each other, right?"

She grins in a knowing way. "Keep watching."

"These metal men. They are not like Vision or Ultron." Wanda speaks up. "They are awkward."

"Not R2," Loki says. "R2D2 is very resourceful."

"I mean movements. They are very clunky."

"This movie is older than we are," Pietro reminds her.

Carol nods. "This is from the 70s. They didn't have all the fancy effects we have now."

"But the story is timeless." Loki says.

Wanda seems confused. "Vision is not an effect?"

"No, Vision is not an effect," Loki confirms. "He is something new."

Carol smiles, hooking her knees over Bucky's shoulders. "Maybe you'll have to explore Vision to understand him better?"

"Perhaps." Wanda moves closer to her brother, unwilling to say more on the subject.

Green eyes look over at the red-haired woman for a moment. She files it away for future study.

"Greebo shot first!" Steve calls as the iconic scene starts.

"Don't start." Carol points a finger.

"And it's Greedo, love."

Steve shrugs. "Close enough."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Carol retorts.

"So many creatures," Pietro says. "Are there really so many?"

"Most I've met don't look like that." Loki would find it very interesting if they did.

"The one I knew looked just like us." Carol adds, not bothering to point out her own alien DNA.

"Oh!" Pietro is reacting to the cut arm. "So cool."

Steve chuckles. "I want a light sabre. How neat would that be with the shield?"

"Very." Bucky agrees.

Carol lightly tugs Bucky's hair. "I want the Millennium Falcon. Imagine me in space?"

"You'd be so badass."

"Right? And I've already got a Chewie and everything." She leans in to kiss his scalp.

"I know Buck's hairy, but really." Steve teases.

"She means her cat." Loki smiles. "Someone who could actually fly the plane. Bucky could be her gunner though."

Bucky is confused. "Was the end part there a compliment?"

"Maybe."

"Should be. You're the best damn sniper dead or alive. Dead and alive." Steve grins at his own joke. "No one can deny it."

"No way, guys. He's my Leia." Carol argues. "I just gotta get him in a gold bikini."

That peaks Pietro's interest. "Is that in this movie?"

"Third movie." Carol apologies.

He is clearly disappointed.

She pulls a picture up on her phone and passes it over.

That makes him smile. "We should watch third movie next."

"But you need the second for the story of how she gets there." Carol complains.

"No skipping," Loki declares. "Besides the second has some wonderful wisdom."

Steve chuckles. "Never realized you were such a fan, baby."

"Well I am."

Carol finally finishes with Bucky's hair and pulls him into her lap. "Loki, I like you more all the time. We should hang out without these losers."

"I'd like that." She kisses Steve's chest and returns her focus to the screen. Steve hugs her a little closer putting his chin on her head.

Carol's chin ends up on Bucky's shoulder so she can still see. Her hands are around his waist, one massaging his thigh. It feels good sitting with her like this. Every so often Bucky turns his head and kisses her cheek or the corner of her lips.

6 discussions, 9 arguments, and 2 death threats later, the heroes get their medals and the credits begin to roll. Carol stretches with a loud yawn. "I'm willing to watch the other two with you lot, but can it wait for morning?"

Loki agrees. "Off to bed with you lot."

Steve agrees with her. "Anyone who wants to come jogging, I'll be leaving at 6 am."

"But not me." Pietro frowns. "Even if I wish to."

"Only a few more days." Wanda comforts him. "Just until stitches come out."

"Besides, we'll be doing something better than jogging." Loki tells him. "We'll be sleeping."

Steve pinches her. "Don't teach my children such horrible things."

Carol chuckles. "Well, I'll be sleeping. Someone else can watch my girlish figure."

"My sentiments exactly." Loki pulls Steve up. "Time for bed, starlight."

Steve smiles. "Yes, dear." He scoops her up into his arms. "Goodnight, all. If you're good, there'll be waffles for breakfast."

Loki makes a little noise when she's lifted. Her arms wrap around his neck. She waves at the others as she's taken to bed.

Steve closes and locks the door behind them before depositing Loki onto the centre of the bed. He immediately tugs down her pyjama pants and starts kissing her belly.

She bites her lip. "I need to pee."

He groans. "Fine, go. But then I get to take you apart."

"Agreed." She runs to the bathroom, sighing with contentment as the stream hits the water in the toilet.

Steve decides to undress as he waits, neatly folding his pyjamas and putting them aside.

Loki returns. "Hello, big boy." She walks to him and strokes his chest.

"Hello gorgeous." He kisses her, slow and tender, while he tugs up her shirt. He only pauses when he pulls it off of her.

"You mentioned taking me apart." She licks her lips. "May I ask how?"

"I am going to lay you on the bed." He tells her as he does it. Sitting beside her, he tugs off her pants. "And then I will kiss every inch of your divine body." He presses a slow, wet kiss to her belly. "And after my mouth has touched every inch of you, I will suck on your nipples while my fingers penetrate you. Only once I am convinced you are truly ready for me will you finally feel my cock press inside you. That's when you will be slowly fucked into the mattress."

"Oh, my love, you are a poet."

"Hardly." Steve smiles and begins his kissing. He starts with her belly, moving to her hip without once lifting his mouth. Her thighs are sucked roughly with playful bites in between and when be gets to her toes, he sucks on each one individually while staring into her eyes.

"I love you." Her words are barely a whisper. She can't lose him. And Amora... Loki swallows, afraid that the Enchantress is about to make her do something very foolish. "Steve."

"I'm here. I'm yours." He reminds her gently between kisses. Slowly he goes up her other leg, to her hip, and then up along her arm. He's rougher on her neck, always happy to give her a new hicky or two, but his kisses to her face are like gentle rain covering her skin.

The wetness between her legs is intensifying. "Please. I need you."

"So soon?" He kisses down her neck and latches on to her breast, just above the nipple. He sucks on the skin as his fingers dip inside her. She's already amazingly wet and the thought of that just makes him harder.

She opens her legs wider as her nails scratch up his back.

"Ssh." He soothes her as he reaches for a condom and rolls it on. It's just a small movement to be on top of her and another to be inside. He gasps as her heat surrounds him.

She moans. "Steve." She looks into his eyes and can't lie. "Amora threatened to take you from me if I didn't do as she said."

"So kick her sorry ass and be done with it." He kisses her cheek gently as he begins to move. "Avengers don't appreciate threats. To anyone, but especially not those we love."

She nods. "I want to. But what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Then I'll help you." He kisses her forehead. "But I seriously doubt you wouldn't be."

"I still have my cleverness. I was always more clever than her." She's moving her hips to meet him. "You feel so good."

"Oh, you noticed, did you?" He teases. "Stop worrying. We'll take her down. Maybe have Thor escort her back to the prisons of Asgard so she can't bother you?"

Loki nods. "Sorry. Your eyes. They have a strange power that compels me to tell you what I would not."

"Well, I prefer your honesty." His lips venture back to her neck as he pulls her legs around his waist to help him drive even deeper into her.

"Oh, starlight." Each breath now holds a tiny moan.

"Good girl." He murmurs against her neck. "Forget pain, forget sorrow. There's only you and me and _us_."

"Us. Only us." Her nails dig into his back. "Up. Just. Ever. So." Her back arches as he finds the perfect spot. "There! Don't stop."

He moves against her with gentle intensity. His lips find her pulse point and locks on. His hands hold her close. Soon he's filling the condom, but he won't stop, not until she's done.

Her toes curl as she chants his name like a prayer. "Thank you."

Slowing to a stop, he kisses her. "I love you. So much."

"I love you."

"Sleep, angel. Dream only of my heartbeat." He kisses her forehead as he gently decouples from her so he can lose the condom.

She nods and climbs beneath the covers. Pulling him close, she rests her cheek on his chest. His steady heartbeat is like a balm. And she does dream of it. It's there keeping the beat as they dance in the great hall of Asgard.

He holds her protectively. He has to admit to having some fear for the future right now. But he's sure he'll make it with Loki at his side.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"So can I still date you?" Carol teases as they head back to the basement. She pauses next to one of the swing bars and leans against it as she eyes her boyfriend.

It takes a moment for him to translate the question. "Yes, I liked Star Wars."

She summons him over with a finger. "Help me, Bucky-wan Kinobe. You're my only hope."

"That is so bad." But he walks to her.

"I've got worse." She informs him. "Wanna fly your x-wing into my death star?"

"Stay on target." He kisses her neck. "Stay on target." He kisses the other side.

Carol laughs, tugging him close. "Use the force, Buck."

"How about I use the buck force." He kiss her slowly.

"Please." She asks against his lips. "Take me down with your light saber."

He laughs. "I'm liking Star Wars more and more." The a-shirt comes off, requiring a moment apart, but only a moment. Then his lips are back on hers.

Her hands explore his torso. "And there's still two more movies. Five if you count the new disasters." She grinds against him, guiding his hand to her waist band.

"And a bikini to look forward to." He tugs them down as he squats to kiss her chest.

"Suddenly I have the urge to wear a few more of those, myself." She rubs his shoulders. "I could pull off the bikini and a blaster aesthetic."

"How about a sexy Han Solo outfit with shorts instead of the pants and the gun belt slung low on you hips." He pulls her closer. The mental image alone has him wanting more.

"So, you remember that box of costumes you tried to convince me to throw out when I moved?" Her finger trails up his belly to poke his chest.

"Yeah." His nose is rubbing against hers, building anticipation for a kiss.

"Be happy you failed." She kisses him gently.

He smiles. "Are there sex costumes in there?"

"Not specifically. But there is Han Solo, with shorts." She nips his bottom lip. "And Xena, but I suppose you don't know her, either."

"No. Should I?"

She grins. "90s TV show. Greek warrior princess. Lots of leather."

"I like it already." He finally kisses her, tasting her lips with his tongue as he grinds his pelvis against her.

Carol's mouth opens to him, eagerly welcoming him. She wraps a leg around him in an attempt to get as close as physically possible.

He picks her up and carries her to the pommel horse. He guides her hands to the top of his pants as his mouth continues to occupy itself with hers.

"Oh Sergeant, what a large gun you have." She teases as she pushes the pants down.

He laughs. "I know how you like big guns, Colonel." He gets up on the pommel horse, resting his head and torso between the two handles, his legs spread. "Now let's see how well you handle it."

She crosses her arms and tilts her head. "Easy, cowboy. I'm not riding without a saddle."

"Bag." He points. "Sorry. Thought your friend was still visiting."

"A little but I really don't feel like playing the odds today." She apologizes with her eyes as she fetches the condom.

"No problem. I'll be right here."

She returns, placing her hands on his chest and the top of his head. "You're such a good man. I get why Steve deserves you, but why me?" She kisses him slowly.

He smiles up at her. "Because you're willing to put up with my old fashioned 1940s views. Not to mention you can keep up with me in bed." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Honey, we both know I lap you." She teases as she begins to kiss her way down his body.

"Even better." He smirks.

She bites just above his belly button and sucks on his skin. "Have I mentioned how much I adore your stomach?" Her hand keeps moving down to stroke and tease his cock.

He watches her the entire time. "Once or twice. Have I told you I love your everything?"

"Never enough." She winks at him before taking the first inch of his cock into her mouth. Her hand strokes the rest firmly.

"Jesus." He reaches just above his head and grabs the handle that's there.

Carol grins. "He's not here, you're in my hands." She goes back to sucking, working until she's satisfied with his hardness.

"I prefer your company anyway." He looks at her. "You about ready to ride your dinosaur on a horse?"

She snorts out a laugh. "It's hard to get in the mood when you keep making me laugh."

"Sorry, doll. I'll just lie here and look pretty."

"Now where's the fun in that?" She slides the condom on him and then she seems to get taller.

"You make me wish I could fly." He strokes her hip. "Just so I could make love to you in the sky."

She floats up then lands, sitting on his stomach. "I could carry you, but I'm not sure I'd be able to focus enough to keep you safe." She pauses and smiles. "Yeah, you are that good."

He grins. "Only 'cause you were made for me, doll."

"Oh yeah? What's your proof?" She moves back, sliding onto his cock with an exaggerated moan.

"That sound right there."

She wiggles against him. "I can make that sound without your cock, you know."

"Not as easily." He strokes her cheek. "You feel perfect."

"You _are_ perfect." She guides his hand to her lips, kissing it.

His other hand is on her hip guiding her movements as he pushes up with his pelvis. She's struggling a bit, she doesn't really have much purchase for her legs so they're not getting the power they usually do.

"Maybe this wasn't my best idea," Bucky admits. "Unless..." He grabs onto her hips and starts pulling and pushing her.

"Better, but still not your best." She tries to get a better angle. "What if I lean over it and you take me from behind?"

He agrees. There are a few moments of awkward position changes. The new one gives Bucky a lot more control. And soon he's thrusting forcefully into her again and again.

"Unh. Bucky." She's grabbing the handles tightly. As she leans forward, her legs spread and Bucky seems to have found the exactly right spot. "Harder, Buck, Harder. Please."

He grabs the handles, too. He uses the leverage to ram into her. His eyes stare at the back of her neck. He's never realized how sexy it was. Carol cries out with every thrust, it's perfect. _He's_ perfect. She presses against him, orgasm closer with every rapid heartbeat. His body is sweaty as it continues to work. He's grunting with every breath. "I'm not. Gonna hold out. Much longer. Fuck."

"Let go. I'm close." One hand moves to the back of his neck. "Bring me with you."

Two thrusts later, his orgasm begins. It hits hard, causing him to moan in her ear. Another two thrusts and she's with him. Her strength wants to give out and she leans heavily against the pommel horse. "Oh Bucky, Bucky."

He kisses the back of her neck, her hair wet with sweat. His breath hits her there as he tries to regain it.

She hugs the equipment before her, fighting to stay up. "Oh honey." She doesn't want this to end. He's so close, it's like they're one.

He kisses her neck again before talking his lips down her shoulder. "If you weren't made for me, I was made for you."

"Designed for each other?" Carol smiles, she doubts it's truly possible but it's a romantic idea.

"Something like that." He nuzzles the back of her head.

She whines softly. "Bucky, I have to pee."

He gives her one last kiss to her neck before letting her go. "Sorry, doll." He stumbles back, unsure of his footing on the mat, and ends up falling on his ass. He laughs and rolls onto his back. 

She offers him her hand. "Oh, Barnes, what will I do with you?" He's pulled up into a kiss.

He laughs against her lips. "What can I say, you get me all discombobulated."

"Well, let me pee and if you straighten yourself out before I get back, maybe we can have round 2." She kisses him once more and heads for the guest washroom, thankful that there's one on this floor and she doesn't have to worry about clothing.

Bucky peels off the condom and throws it in the trash in the bathroom. He winks at her. "You're even beautiful when you pee."

"Shut up." She sticks her tongue out with a laugh. She finishes and flushes then goes to wash her hands.

He wraps an arm around her from behind and kisses her shoulder. "So you want me to take you dancing, huh?"

"Mmn. In fairness, I want to do everything with you. But we did meet over a dance." She leans back against him. She would love for him to propose during a dance. Someday. For now she just wants him to hold her close.

His free hand absently runs up and down her thigh. "When we get back to New York, I'll find a place. Somewhere classy with live music. The kind of place they used to show in the movies."

"I'd like that." She smiles at him in the mirror. "I want to get all dolled up for you."

"You'll be the Ginger Rogers to my Fred Astair." He starts to sway her side to side.

She shuts her eyes as she moves with him. "As long as I'm yours."

He starts to talk-sing, the way Rex Harrison does in My Fair Lady. "S'wonderful. S'marvelous. That you should care for me. S'awful nice. S'paradise. S'what I love to see." He misses the last note. "Eee. Sorry."

Carol chuckles and looks back at him. "No one's ever sung for me before."

"Really?" He turns her around. "Steve's a better singer than I am." It almost sounds like an apology. "Musicals were real popular back in our day, when it was our day. Singing, dancing, most guys had to be good at one or the other to get the girl."

"And you got all the girls, or so I've read." Her arms go around his neck.

"Not all of them." He smiles at her. "And none of them were like you."

"You sure? You asked if they could fly?"

"I did. I actually demanded it." He sings again. "Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." He gives a tiny shrug and pouts. "None of them ever did." 

"I could do that, except you couldn't breathe and I'd rather keep you." She gently kisses each cheek. "Take me to bed? Love me as only you can?"

Bucky picks her up and takes her to the little makeshift bed they created with sheets and blankets. He lays her down then goes to turn off a bunch of lights, leaving on the nightlight in the washroom and another on the opposite side. He returns to her and lies down at her side.

"Hey beautiful." Carol shifts to her side to look at him. Her fingers play with the ends of his hair.

"This is cozy." His thumb strokes her lips before he kisses them. "So tell me, Colonel, what are your views on tenting?"

"As in outside or the kind you get in your pants?" She shifts a little closer. "I'm a fan, either way."

"I was talking about outside. I kind of like the idea of making love to you under the stars. But in a place where you can actually see them."

"Honey, I could fly us to Africa right now in a quarter of the time a plane takes, we could fuck in the Savannah and still make it back to sleep in our bed." Carol is amused, though.

"Great. Just one one problem with that, doll. It's daylight in Africa." He kisses her nose. "Good to know though."

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. We could go anywhere, do anything."

He smiles softly. "I know what you mean. You actually make me believe it."

"You, me, and the plane could do a world tour. If you could bear to be away from Steve that long." She starts playing with his hair again.

His eyes betray his uncertainty. "Do you think it weird that I'm not sure I could?"

"Maybe a little, but you love him. I get that." She tries to sooth away that doubt.

He nods and concentrates on her lips. "Maybe we could work up to it. And there's technology now that would let me talk to him, see him even if we were far away."

She presses those lips to his. "I know, no matter how well you seem, you're still healing now. I will do absolutely anything to support that. I want you happy and whole and in my arms."

He kisses her again, slowly, gratefully. He pulls her against him.

She wraps her arms around him, one hand sliding into his hair. "Bucky. My beautiful Bucky."

He pulls her leg up to his hip as his mouth sucks on her neck.

A moan escapes as she tilts her head for him. Her fingers massage the back of his head while the others press into his shoulder

Bucky rolls her onto her back. He pulls away and sits up. "Where's the bag?"

"Your left." She points.

He feels inside for the box of condoms. Finding them, he pulls one out and puts the box within easy reach above their heads. He keeps the loose condom in his hand until he's sure they're ready for it. He gets back on top of her. "Where were we?"

Pretty sure you were about to kiss me." Carol nods, focusing her piercing blue eyes on him.

He leans closer until their lips brush against each other. "You sure?" His tongue flicks out for a taste.

She smiles, nipping at his tongue. "Not a mind reader, honey."

"Good point." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Is there something else you'd prefer?" Her hands move over his back, one gently tracing where his metal arm meets his shoulder.

"Other than kissing you?" He shakes his head. "Not that I can think of." He finally kisses her fully.

She relishes the touch, her hand holding him in place, even past the point of needing breath. But she finally releases him, panting as she stares up at him, his hair falling onto her face. Bucky gazes at her, her eyes shining in the near darkness. He gives her another kiss and another. Who needs breath when Carol's lips call to be tasted.

Carol smiles against his mouth. No man has ever made her feel this good from kisses alone. It's fate, she's sure, that's brought them together and she refuses to let go. As an echo to this thought, her legs wrap over his and she grips his shoulders tighter.

"Easy, doll. The condom 's not on yet." He hands it to her. "Care to do the honors again?"

"Sorry. I was feeling a little..." She shrugs, lacking a word. Taking the condom, she shifts so she can get it on him then she guides him inside her with her hand.

Bucky wonders if Steve and Loki have ever had sex down here. He curses himself and pushes the thought away. He forces his mind to focus on the beautiful, incredible woman below him. He starts to roll his hips.

"Oh, Sergeant Barnes, you are a national treasure." Carol locks her legs around him, keeping him deep. It's the closeness she craves, far more than the physical pleasure.

He chuckles and gives her a couple of extra forceful thrusts before returning to the more relaxed pace. A long sigh comes out. She grips his head between both hands and starts to kiss him again. Soon he becomes so lost in the kiss that he forgets to move anything else.

"Bucky." Carol whispers against his lips. "Let's stay this way forever."

"Sure, doll. Whatever you want."

"Just you." She sucks on his lip.

"You've got me." His tongue meets hers, slowly tasting and exploring.

Her fingers are tangling in his hair again, loving how soft it is. She arches toward him wanting every inch of skin to touch. He allows more of his weight to press against her. The feel of her breasts against his chest is intoxicating.

"Bucky." Her lips move to his jaw, his stubble rough against them. Her fingers move down his back to grip his firm ass. His muscles feel solid and strong beneath her hands. Solid and strong, like him. The feel of her hands spurs him to start moving again. His hips roll, and with each roll he pulls out more and more each time. Pleasured sounds vibrate against Bucky's skin as Carol continues to kiss him. She moves up against him, her hips working with his.

The more he moves, the more he wants. And soon he's thrusting with purpose, needing to feel her quake beneath him. And it's not taking long at all, this time. She's so enveloped in Bucky, so overwhelmed by his strength, his smell, his taste. She moans his name into his throat as pleasure shivers up her spine. Bucky gasps as he comes, thrusting through it as they share their breath.

Carol moans, hugging Bucky close. She presses soft kisses to his neck between breaths, wanting him to know how precious his love is. He stills her so he can look into the blue eyes. "I love you, Carol Danvers. You don't have to say it back. I just needed to say it."

"I know, James Barnes. And you know I mean it." She brings a hand up to stroke his lips. "My beautiful Bucky."

"I know." Not having seen the second Star Wars movie, he doesn't realize it's kind of a reference.

Carol yawns and kisses him again. "We should probably rest. You know everyone in this house is probably going to be up at the asscrack of dawn."

He leaves her only to throw the condom away. Then he's back in her arms and pulling the covers over them. Carol wiggles and moves them until she has Bucky pressed up along her back with his arms around her. She feels safe, which is a strange sensation for a woman with her abilities.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is the only one who meets Steve for a run. It isn't surprising. Although Bucky is a little surprised he didn't decide to stay in bed with Carol. When Bucky had tried to wake her, Carol announced that she had a restraining order on dawn and pulled the blankets over her head. But being awake, Bucky let her stay there and went to run anyway.

Steve is stretching, far too awake and chipper for this early hour. "Pietro is annoyed that he can't come, poor guy."

"Well at least you won't have to go alone this morning. I take it Loki enjoys morning as much as Carol? Which is to say not at all."

"Loki enjoys mornings just fine." Steve grins. "He just enjoys them in bed. Preferably with me bringing him breakfast."

Bucky chuckles. "I think I need to start doing that for Carol."

"Morning sex will also get him up. But. You know." Steve pinks around the edges and looks away. He'd had another of _those_ dreams so talking sex around Bucky suddenly feels like a bad plan.

"Now that one I have tried."

Steve clears his throat. "Anyway, we should head out."

Bucky nods. "Ready when you are." He gestures towards the door.

They head out. Steve leads the way along a long route through the area. He finally pauses for a drink in a large park. Running is always more fun with Steve. It brings out Bucky's competitive streak, pushes him to push himself. It also makes the water taste sweeter.

Steve smiles at his friend while he secretly hates the part of himself that wants to taste the salt of Bucky's sweat. He distracts himself from such thoughts. "So were you comfortable enough last night?"

He huffs out a laugh. "Oh yeah." The tone of his voice makes it obvious he means more than sleeping.

"Oh. Just don't leave any messes." Steve sounds mildly disappointed. He takes the water bottle back and after another sip, starts running again.

"Hey. Hey!" Bucky runs after him. "I'm sorry. I should have asked if you were okay with it."

"What?" Steve realizes what he's done and slows the pace so they can talk as they go. "It's not that. Sorry. You know I haven't been 100% lately."

"Then what is it?"

"I had a bad dream last night. This morning. It just makes me think of it." Steve tries to avoid Bucky's eyes, afraid of telling too much.

Bucky's brow furrows in confusion. "Me having sex with Carol in your gym reminded you of a bad dream. Did she eat me with her vagina or something?"

"No, no. I don't want to talk about it." He starts picking up the pace again.

His friend follows, not bringing up the dream again. "We heading home?"

"Yes." Steve stays staring ahead. He angrily refuses the tears that threaten.

"Race ya, punk." Bucky puts on a burst of speed and passes his friend.

"You're on." Steve tries to sound playful. His feet beat against the ground in his attempt to catch Bucky again.

They're both breathless by the time they get to the door, Bucky narrowly beating Steve who still has some trouble controlling his body fully, veering too wide through turns.

"I call cheat." Steve huffs out as they head in. He goes straight for the kitchen for more water and to start breakfast.

"Cheat? No way." He follows. After 2 glasses of water, he starts making coffee.

Steve sighs and starts pulling out things for omelets. He really is wound too tight, though. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just letting everything get to me, still. Loki's right about me needing to get away a while."

"Wait, you were serious about the cheating comment?" Bucky thought it was just a silly protest like they sometimes did as kids. "Guess it's a good thing you're going then."

"No, that was a blanket apology for this morning." He grabs the back of Bucky's neck and puts their foreheads together. "I can't be very good company today."

"I hate to break it to you, but you used to have lots of days where you weren't good company." He pulls Steve into a sweaty hug.

"You must be a sucker for punishment." It's amazing how despite their changes, Bucky's arms still feel comforting.

Bucky slowly pulls away. "So who do you think is going to get up first?"

"Well, the smell will start Pietro's belly gurgling, which will wake up Wanda. She'll elbow him awake then he'll speed into the bathroom ahead of her so she'll come here for coffee. Loki will stay in bed as long as possible hoping I'll come back to cuddle. He'll finally give up then come down for tea and a quick bite just before work." He smiles apologetically. "I don't know Carol's morning habits."

"More like Loki's, only she doesn't have work to get her up. So it's usually a phone call or plans with a friend." He smiles. "Or me in the shower."

Steve shakes his head. "She really is one in a million, isn't she? I bet she and Peggy would have been close."

"They've got that same fire and take-no-shit attitude."

"And I'd be willing to bet Carol would shoot at you if she caught you kissing another girl." Steve steals some coffee.

Bucky laughs. "I forgot about that story. Still wish I had been there to see it."

"I didn't even kiss her!" Steve blushes. "She was gorgeous, though."

"Who? Me?" Carol breaks both their expectations by appearing in the kitchen first. She's in her duck shorts and one of Bucky's tees.

"Nah. Another gorgeous blonde. This one couldn't keep her lips off Steve." He walks to her and leans in for a kiss. "Morning, doll."

"Less words, more coffee." She gives him only the lightest kiss before beelining for caffeine.

Steve presses his lips together, suppressing a laugh.

Carol moans as she brings the cup to her lips, as if it's the best thing to over cross them.

Bucky just shakes his head.

"I don't think she counts, she's not awake." Steve jokes.

There's a crash like breaking glass. Smudge runs into the kitchen followed closely by Ink and Loki's male voice. "Oy! Get back here!" Smudge hides behind Steve's legs while Ink begs Bucky to pick her up.

"Oh, forgot to count the cat factor." Steve picks up the cowering kitten. "Which of mother's things did you break now?"

Bucky looks at the cat pawing at his leg. "You're on your own, kit."

Loki strides in wearing red silk pajama pants and a matching open robe. He's holding a crystal vase that looks perfectly intact. "Off limits. Next time I'll put a spell around it that turns you into mice."

"Again?" Steve chuckles. "Surely you could just make them bounce off it or something?"

Carol rubs her head and yawns. "Come here, trouble." She steals the cat pawing Bucky. "Bucky is just a meany, yes he is."

Loki walks up to Steve and takes Smudge's chin. "It's a good thing you're so cute." He looks up at Steve. "You, too." He takes a kiss. "Even if you are stinky." He takes another kiss then goes to put the vase back.

Steve's eyes follow Loki's ass all the way out of the room. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my future husband."

"Hope you love drama," Bucky says.

"Grew up with you."

Carol snorts and looks up from sharing her (very milky) coffee with Ink.

Loki returns walking more like a zombie than the prince from moments before. "Apologies and good morning." He scratches Ink's head as he passes Carol to start tea. "How was the run?"

"Ah. Refreshing." Steve looks over at Bucky. "I'm surprised you're up already."

Loki shrugs. "The cats wanted out, the bed was cold, you heard the rest no doubt."

"Funny. I had a similar problem." Carol smiles.

"Mmm." Loki stands next to Carol, shoulders touching. "Cold beds are no fun."

"I should have come up to yours." She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps." He leans his head on hers.

Bucky looks at them. He pulls Carol over. "Or not."

Carol whines softly. "Bucky. He's my friend."

Steve just smiles and shakes his head.

"Have some more coffee."

" _You_ have some more coffee." She moves away from Bucky to stand by Loki again.

Loki puts his arm around her shoulders and smiles.

Carol gives Bucky a firm look. "I don't take kindly to being told who I can spend time with or how, _Sergeant_."

Steve sighs and rubs his brow. He gives Loki a look of his own, pleading for him not to take part in this.

As Bucky scowls, Loki's timer goes off. Carol is abandoned for tea. "Don't worry, Sergeant Barnes. I'm still only romantically interested in Captains." Loki winks at him as he tosses the wet tea leaves in the bin.

Carol crosses her arms, still looking at Bucky. She's clearly expecting something.

Bucky huffs. "I wasn't telling you not to hang out with him. Just maybe not share a bed."

"I'm not going to fuck him." Carol goes back to Bucky, her arms around his waist. "Don't be jealous, trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Act like it." She lightly slaps his face.

Loki swallows his tea. "It's me he doesn't trust."

Steve moves to get more coffee. "Give it time."

"It's so sweet how you think I mind." Loki kisses his cheek.

"I mind." Steve's voice is soft.

Loki's arms surround him, holding him tight. He whispers in his ear. "I love you."

Bucky's scowl deepens. He mumbles an apology and gets more coffee.

Steve leans into Loki and sips his coffee.

Carol has a moment of realization. She moves behind Bucky, rubbing his shoulders. She takes her moment to reassuringly whisper. "You won't lose me. Promise." She squeezes him tight and kisses his cheek. Then she goes for cheerful. "So do I get to meet the legendary Peggy today?"

"You do." Bucky smiles gratefully at her.

"I'm excited. She's a big role model for me." She bounces a bit.

Loki kisses Steve's cheek. "You should warn her," he says quietly.

Steve nods. "Carol, you should know she's pretty sick. She doesn't always stay in the present and forgets often."

Bucky smiles at Carol. "But I bet she'll love to tell you all kinds of stories."

"Well, she's well into her 90s." Carol looks between them. "I'm happy to meet her, to listen to whatever she says."

"Good." Steve smiles. "She's still smart as a whip."

Loki begins to set the table, leaving them to speak of Peggy.

Steve focuses on his omelets as he speaks. "She's amazed to see me alive each time. It's a little hard. You'll have a similar problem, Buck."

He nods. Bucky used to have a great aunt who was the same way. "I'll be gentle."

Steve nods back. "I hope you have a good visit, then."

Carol reaches for Bucky's hand and squeezes.

"Do you want me to call when we're done?" Bucky offers.

"I. Yes. Just to know how it goes." He pauses, flipping eggs from his pan. "Will you come back here after?"

"You gonna be here?"

"Think so. I've got some work to do." Steve looks to Loki.

He's just coming back over to retrieve his tea. "Do you? When are you, we leaving for your trip?"

"Soon as construction starts. End of the week? Maybe 2." Steve considers slowly.

Loki nods. He hopes that isn't too late. "Will you be alright till then?" He rubs Steve's arm.

"Do I have a choice?"

This makes Carol look over curiously. She moves a bit closer to Bucky.

Loki kisses his shoulder. "Every action is a choice, love. It may not always seem so, but it is."

"I'll be fine." Steve promises. "Maybe Wanda can help?"

He nods. "Reading your fan mail might be enlightening to them."

It wasn't what Steve meant, but it's an idea. "Perhaps."

Green eyes stare at the food. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Steve shakes his head. "Everyone eat up."

Loki leads the way to the table. Everyone joins, including Wanda who has just come in for coffee.

Carol seems extra clingy, touching Bucky as often as she can while they eat.

Pietro appears next. "Smells good." He digs in, eating as usual as though he hasn't eaten in days.

Steve's eyes flicker from face to face, trying to judge how happy each is. Bucky seems better, stealing little glances at Carol. Pietro is eating with a smile on his face. Loki's foot is rubbing against Steve's leg. Steve nods to himself, though Wanda seems to be watching him. Perhaps she's had the same idea he has?

Carol finishes her food and leans against Bucky's shoulder as she works on her coffee.

"How did you sleep?" Loki asks Carol and Bucky.

"Like the dead, but not the animate zombie kind." Carol assures him.

That makes him chuckle. "Good."

"Thank you for having us." Carol adds. "We'll have to do this again."

"Certainly." Steve agrees.

Loki almost mentions sharing the bed in the morning but holds back for Steve's sake. "That would be lovely."

Carol's not so nice. "Maybe we can all pile in a bed for a movie or something. Show Bucky you only bite Steve." She winks.

He laughs. "Indeed. I cannot say the same for the cats."

"Oh, they're precious."

Steve chuckles. "Good, you take them."

"Don't you dare give our children away, Mr I Want 17."

"I'm kidding." Steve kisses Loki's head. "And I still want 17. We're only at 4."

"17?" Carol looks a bit pale and looks at Bucky.

Bucky shrugs. "Not unusual back in our day."

"No." Carol tells him. "No way."

"Kids died a lot, and most couples didn't use contraception."

"We are not having anywhere near that many." She's very firm, though there's a slight quiver in her voice toward the end.

Steve gets a little grin, he can't believe these two are talking kids already.

"I'm good with four. Or however many you want."

"Four?" Carol looks like she's choking.

Bucky is trying to figure out if that's too many or too few. He decides to just repeat himself. "Or however many you want."

"Let's start with one and see how it goes." She's still rather pale.

"Okay. That'll work." So too many. He makes a mental note.

"Don't you like kids, Carol?" Steve asks gently.

"Love them. It's the idea of having them that gets to me." She shakes her head. "It's like the whole world validates you as a woman based on you having them."

"It is the same on Asgard." Loki tells her.

"I don't want everything I've done to suddenly be invalidated because I've chosen to be a mom, you know?"

Steve nods. "I honestly doubt that's possible, Carol."

Bucky nods. "Besides, I know how hard our moms worked."

Carol just shrugs and plays with her coffee mug.

Loki gives her a smile. "Well you do already have one. Chewie."

"It's not the same if you haven't shoved it out of your uterus." Carol frowns.

"Carol. Don't push yourself, don't rush. Have kids if and when you're ready." Steve takes her hand though he looks at Bucky. "You've got lots of time. Get yourselves settled, maybe married. Then decide."

She squeezes Steve's hand. It's good advice. "Right. I'm pretty bad about rushing headlong into things."

"I'm in no rush." Bucky confirms.

Carol nods slowly as she calms. "I'm just being silly. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Loki tells her. "You should enjoy each other first. That is what Steve and I are doing."

"Lo'." Steve smiles shyly as his cheeks colour but he puts a hand on Loki's thigh.

Loki looks over and sees the blush. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all." Loki gets a kiss from his love.

Hating to be left out, Carol gives Bucky a slow kiss.

Wanda looks at her brother and rolls her eyes. They've been trying to focus on breakfast and not the drama. He shrugs and continues eating.

"We should go get ready." Carol reminds Bucky.

Bucky nods. "Yeah. Need help with the kitchen?"

Steve waves them off. "We're fine. Want to borrow the bike for the morning?"

"That'd be great. We'll probably have to arm wrestle who gets to drive." He winks at Carol.

"I'll be driving." She lets Steve know as she takes Bucky's arm to go downstairs.

As they leave, Loki asks Wanda and Pietro what their plans are. "I'm free if you'd like the company."

Wanda looks over at Steve. "You should teach my brother to better read English. He is no good."

"In other words, I must rest. Again."

Steve furrows his brow. "I was actually hoping to borrow Wanda for a bit so it might work out."

Loki nods. "I'm sure Pietro and I can find something to do."

"Yes. Much fun." He doesn't sound particularly enthused.

"Tell you what, Pietro." Steve smiles. "We'll go for a run at my speed after supper, to test those stitches of yours. Maybe you'll be able to do a bit more."

Wanda does not look pleased but she holds her tongue.

Pietro knows it will be super slow, but at least it's something. "Okay. After supper is night time, yes?"

"Dusk." Steve nods.

"I guess I can wait." He looks over at Loki. "What till then?"

"I was thinking comic store. I want to see what Captain America merchandise they have." Loki looks innocent enough when he says it.

Steve groans and covers his face. "You don't need any more."

"Merchandise?" Wanda, however, is curious.

"T-shirts, toys, pencils among other things." Loki explains. Once a car company wanted to do a Captain America edition of an SUV, but Steve turned them down.

"It's terrible. I'd be completely against it if such a large portion didn't go to charity." Steve frowns.

"Some of it is charming." Loki tells them about the encounter with the little girl at the waffle house. He shows them the pictures.

"I also wish for a soft toy." Wanda decides.

"Not you too." Steve groans again from. Behind his hands.

"I'll pick one up for you." Loki promises. "I think we should have them create a Bucky bear, too."

"Loki bear." Pietro suggests.

"Pietro and Wanda bears. They always come together." Steve suggests.

"Ha!" The idea amuses the brother.

"Ms Marvel dolls! They have sparkly fists!" Carol bounces back into the room in a pale blue sundress.

"They are prototyping a Black Widow doll." Loki tells them as Bucky returns. "And let's face it, Ms Marvel's costume is more chic."

"Why thank you." She blows him a kiss. "Remind me to show you the new one."

Loki's eyebrows rise at that. "I'd love to see it."

"Kay." She takes a hand and passes it over herself, the dress turning to the blue and red uniform.

He rises to get a better look. "I like the pants." He smiles. "And keeping the hip scarf is a nice touch. I like it. It's powerful."

Carol nods and flips back to her dress. "Thank you. It's based on the original Captain Marvel, but I kept a little me."

"As lovely as you." He smiles at her.

Bucky clears his throat. "We should go."

Carol reaches for Bucky's hand. "Thank you for keeping Bucky on his toes. He's been getting cocky." She gives Bucky a wink at that.

Steve chuckles. "Lo', save it for me."

Loki kisses him. "Everything I have is for you." Then he starts cleaning.

Steve leans back with a nod. "Saved your ass again, Buck."

"Please. I had it handled."


	104. You Look Just Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol visit Peggy. Steve asks Wanda for help. Pietro gets to run again. Bucky finally gets to see Carol's Captain America porn video.

Bucky leads the way out. And the motorcycle does not disappoint. He gestures to it, letting Carol drive.

"Ooh. She's pretty." Carol mounts and starts the engine, an expression of pleasure on her face. "Haven't had a beast this powerful between my legs since... Okay, since last night."

He gets on behind her, holding loosely into her waist. His grip tightens when she takes off and doesn't relax until they are in the parking lot.

"Aww. You letting go, Bucky-bear?"

"Bucky-bear?" He smiles at the name. "Yeah. But not for long."

"Well, you're furry and growly and grumpy." She teases and gives him a kiss. She had overheard Loki say it and wanted to try it on.

"Come on, doll." He takes her inside and tells the receptionist that they are there to visit Peggy Carter.

The receptionist gives them a room number. They head down and the door is slightly ajar. Carol knocks on the doorframe. "Excuse me? Ms Carter? We're friends of Steve's and we were wondering if we could speak with you?"

Peggy turns and sees a pretty blonde and a man who seems oddly familiar. She smiles brightly. "Friends of Steve's? Please come in."

Bucky holds Carol's hand tightly. He knew Peggy would look old, but it's still jarring. "Peggy? This is Colonel Carol Danvers. And I'm Sergeant Bucky Barnes. Do you remember?"

"Ma'am. It's an honour to meet you. Do you want the long or short version of Bucky's survival?" She squeezes Bucky's hand back, for courage.

"Bucky Barnes? Steve's Bucky? Short version first." She reaches her hand out and lightly slaps his hand.

Carol grins at Bucky. "Sergeant Barnes survived the fall only to be captured by Hydra. They used a machine to freeze him like Steve. He recently escaped them and is recovering."

"My goodness. You were always full of surprises." She looks at Carol. "I hope he isn't giving you a hard time."

"No more than I can handle, ma'am. Thank you." She represses the part of her brain that wants to snicker at Bucky giving her a 'hard time.'

"Good." She looks back at Bucky. "Well are you going to stand there like a mute?"

"No, ma'am."

"You need a haircut." She says this sternly then smiles. "Steve must have been thrilled to see you again."

"The records state mildly horrified, ma'am. But that's probably because Barnes was trying to kill him. Hydra programming."

"Hydra." Her eyes darken.

"I'm not like that anymore." Bucky tells her.

"Like I said, he escaped. Steve's been helping in his rehabilitation. Me too, I guess." Carol smiles gently at Bucky. "He's becoming a person again, and not the flesh machine they made him. Thus why we came to see you."

Peggy nods and looks at Bucky. "You look just like someone I used to know."

He smiles. "Bucky?"

"Yes. Steve's friend. We lost him during the war. Before we lost Steve."

Carol's smile fades slightly. "You've lost a lot, ma'am, yet you still did so much. You're an inspiration."

Her smile returns. "Thank you. And you are?"

Carol salutes. "Col. Carol Danvers of the US air force, ma'am. Known to shield as codename Ms Marvel."

"Ms Marvel? I'd go by Colonel Danvers if I were you."

"Harder when I'm wearing a mask, ma'am." Carol smiles. "One of the first lessons we all learned from Rogers was to keep our civilian identity a secret if we want a semblance of normal life."

"Steve barely had a life. We lost him too soon." Peggy looks at the man in the room. "You remind me of his best friend. But you are much more serious than he was."

He smiles at her. "Guess it's the modern age."

Carol puts an arm around Bucky's waist. "With all we've been dealing with, even Captain Rogers would need a break. He was very lucky to have you watching over him. I know he believed in angels, it's probably because he knew you."

"Aren't you sweet." Peggy smiles at them. "Are you sweethearts?"

Bucky nods. "We are."

"How about you, Ms Carter? Any sweethearts? Nice young men who pop by to see you?" Carol teases.

Peggy's smile turns a little sad. "Sometimes Steve comes to see me. They found him you know. He's as young and beautiful as he was the day he jumped on that grenade in basic training."

"He told me about that." Bucky takes her hand. "He was always doing something stupid to help others."

"He was a hero." Peggy is adamant.

"Even his story lived on to help others." Carol moves to take her other hand. "He is one of my heroes. You, too. And Bucky. The best friend who gave everything." Her eyes flicker up to her lover.

Peggy's eyes twinkle. "Bucky tried to pick me up at a bar once. But I only had eyes for Steve."

"I remember."

"Did he?" Carol's grin spreads wide.

She nods. "He was handsome. But no Steve Rogers. You remind me of him, of Bucky."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I always thought Bucky was the more handsome, in the old photos. Maybe it was the devil may care grin." Carol chuckles. "I love a bad boy with a big heart."

"He was that." Peggy smiles. "Those two would get into so much trouble. They say the super serum made Captain America. But it was Bucky who made him a hero."

"They needed each other. They were left and right." Carol agrees.

She nods. "Steve wasn't the same after Bucky died. A part of his hope was lost." She wipes her eyes. "But he pushed through it. Did his duty. But his smile was never the same."

"You die with that person, when you lose someone that close." Carol's voice is soft this time, thinking of Mar Vell.

"Yes." She squeezes Carol's hand. "You understand. A part of me did with Steve."

"There was a Captain Marvel once, I inherited my powers from him." Carol squeezes back. "Steve wants me to take his name and uniform."

"Then you should."

"You really trust Steve, huh?"

"With my life. And more importantly, with my heart." The sad smile appears on her lips again. She looks over at the young man. "Bucky?"

He smile at her. "It's me. Back from the dead."

"How is that possible?"

"Doesn't matter. Had to check up on Steve's girl. So I'm here."

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'm watching both of them for you." Carol winks. "Only limited trouble allowed."

"Both of them?" She looks confused.

Bucky bends over and kisses her forehead. "We should let you rest."

Carol frowns and squeezes Peggy's hand one last time. "It's been an honour and a privilege, ma'am."

"The privilege was mine, young lady."

As soon as they're out of the room, Bucky starts crying.

Carol pulls him in, rubbing his back. "It's okay, honey. You're okay."

He pulls himself together. "It just never really hit me until now, how much time I lost."

"Think instead of all the time you have now. The time we have." She kisses him slowly.

He keeps the kiss going, needing to feel life and warmth. Finally he lets go. "I need to give them my information as a contact."

She nods. "Then let's do that."

Bucky wipes his eyes before heading to the information desk. It takes longer and is more difficult than it has any right to be. And he isn't exactly patient right now. But luckily Carol is there to keep him grounded and remind him that they are just doing their job. Finally, they head out into the summer sun.

Carol takes a deep breath and spins, her dress coming dangerously high. "Let's take the long way back, Bucky-bear, enjoy this sunshine."

"Sounds good." He pulls her close. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Not recently. I think that's usually my line." She kisses his nose.

"Well you look beautiful." He moves the blonde hair away from your face. "Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you here." He's tearing up again. "I don't know how Steve does it alone."

"I think he does a lot alone." She gives Bucky a sad smile.

"He doesn't have to. Not anymore."

Carol shrugs. "Everyone has their secrets, honey. But Steve keeps too busy helping everyone else to see he's bleeding, too."

"Then what the hell is Loki doing?" His eyes flash in anger. "Shouldn't he be taking care of Steve? He sure as hell acts as if he owns the guy."

"I think he's trying. But you have to consider what he's just come out of." She sits on the motorcycle, but sideways.

"Oh right. Boo-hoo. Poor Loki." The sarcasm is as thick as molasses. "Everyone's been through shit. He needs to get over it. It's not like he had a rough childhood or anything."

"You know that?" She looks at him hard. "Did I?"

Bucky huffs and walks around a bit. "Sorry. It's just..." He shakes his head. "Forget it."

She holds her arms out. "Honey."

He pouts at her then goes into her arms. "Peggy is 10 times the woman Loki is."

"In your opinion. What does Steve think?" She rubs his back and lays her head against his chest.

"It's Steve. He sees the good in everyone."

Carol smiles. "There has to be good there to see. And I somehow doubt Steve would let himself fall in love with them simply because he saw a little good." She pulls back to look at him. "Are you scared?"

Bucky's brow furrows. "Of what?"

"Losing me, the way you've lost Steve."

Brown eyes look away. "Loki took Steve. He can't have you, too."

"Did he really?" She gently turns his head back, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Feels like it. Sometimes."

"How do you think he feels, when you two do that thing, that look you have? How do you think I feel?" She purses her lips.

"What look? What thing?" He's almost afraid of the answer. He is afraid of the answer.

"You share this look and it's like you're lovers." She strokes his cheek. "One of a thousand little things you probably don't even notice because you've been doing them so long."

Bucky kisses her. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to do the thing." He pulls back. "Wait. Is that why you and Loki were flirting?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." She shakes her head slowly. "Steve and you have a unique relationship. The only way it's going to work out is lovers who are willing to play along and you being less resentful of those who love him. Or do you want Steve to hate me? Maybe he does, secretly."

"Of course I don't want that. You're my girl. He's my..." Bucky almost said Steve was his guy. "...my best friend."

"But you're thinking now, aren't you? How many times has Loki done something out of pure, spiteful jealousy? Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't fuck Steve given half the chance?" She moves away to start putting on her helmet.

"No, I wouldn't. I'd never jeopardize us."

Carol laughs bitterly. "You know? I don't believe that."

Bucky scowls. "I said the scary words to you. And I meant them."

"I meant them, too." She pats the seat beside her. "I love you, James Barnes, but I'm not stupid enough to expect you to be perfect."

"You don't think I'm perfect?" He offers a small smile then gets on the bike. Once he has his helmet on, he wraps his arms around her.

"If I ever catch you cheating on me, I will remove your other arm. Unless it's Steve, then I will simply crush the metal one." She leans against him for a moment before starting the bike.

"Understood, Colonel."

"Breaking up is negotiable." She grins as she drives off.

He grips her tight.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Once they're alone, Steve turns to Wanda with a serious question. "How do your powers work. Know how you brought out our fears? Could you repress something?"

She looks at him and tries to hide her disappointment. She thought he was different. But he wants something from her. Men always want something from her. "I could."

"I have an... Urge which is inappropriate. I'm afraid it'll lead to hurt people and I want to stop it before it happens. I keep getting dreams of it." He admits quietly.

"And you wish me to suppress this...urge."

"Or help me find the tools to fight it." Steve sighs. "Only if you're comfortable. I can seek other ways."

She shrugs. "I always bring to the surface. I am not so practiced in suppressing."

Steve looks at her. "I could use the help, but if you're really not comfortable, it's fine."

The desperation in his eyes convinces her. "No. I should help. Practice, yes? And to repay you for your kindness."

"Only if you're sure. This is...something secret even from Loki and Bucky."

Wanda smiles. "I like secrets."

Steve nods. "What do I do?"

"Think of the thing. And if this goes right, it will fade."

"Okay." Steve brings up the dream, the idea of Bucky holding him over a counter and taking him hard using all his strength. He throws in the desire that goes with it, the uncontrolled physical want and he does his best to will it all away.

Wanda starts her magic, accessing Steve's mind. She blushes at the images, the feelings. It disrupts her concentration. There's a wetness between her legs that makes her blush more. Shaking her head, she tries to concentrate harder.

"If it's too much, just say. I'll understand."

"No. I will do this." 

"You understand why it upsets me?" He frowns.

"Yes." She fans herself, lifting her hair.

"I'm sorry." Steve apologizes. "I owe you big for this."

"It is...fine. I just need a moment." She finds she can't look at him. "Your fantasy is very...vivid."

"My mind is normally vivid, but this one is worse than most." Steve agrees.

She nods. "Okay. We try again."

Steve nods, focusing strongly. Wanda tries again. At least this time she knows what to expect. Slowly, the image begins to recede, fading away into nothingness.

Steve takes a deep breath, wiping at his sweaty brow. He's still a bit aroused, but a shower or a photo of Loki will solve that. All that's left him is the memory of the dream, barely a whisper. "My God, that's better."

"Good."

"I hope you won't think less of me that I had to ask for help." His blue eyes look at her seriously.

She looks away and shrugs. "All men want something."

"So do all women." He opens his arms for a hug.

There's a moment of hesitation before she moves into them. She worries for him, worries that Loki will not be enough.

"You are a wonderful young lady, Wanda. And someday you'll meet someone who only wants you. Someone you'll do absolutely anything for." He gently pats her back.

"Thank you, father." She pulls away and looks at him. "And you are only a man and knows it. This is more rare than you'd think."

"Yet I fight so hard to be more because everyone wants it." He pushes some hair behind her ear.

"Everyone?" She tilts her head.

"Maybe it just feels that way."

"Perhaps you have not found right person yet either."

"No. Loki's right. I'm sure." He smiles at her. "I just miss his old abilities at times. I wish, I wish I could get them back for him. It's my fault he lost them."

She looks at him, not needing to use her power to see into his heart. "Can you not get them back?"

"I don't know how. His father took them, turned him mortal. While I like that he can grow old with me, I'm terrified I'll hurt him.

She touches his arm. "You cannot live like this."

"I will not lose him." Steve is firm. "If he can't become strong, I'll find a way to lose my strength."

Wanda shakes her head. "Then the guilt will be his."

"I. No. There has to be a way." He crosses his arms.

"If you say so." She doubts it though.

"I will find it." There's a certain determination to him that anyone would believe that statement.

"Okay. Am I to help you with this, too?"

He shakes his head. "Just let me know if you learn of something that could help. I'll do the research and all, by myself."

Wanda nods. "Anything else?"

"Loki is mine. That's all."

She gives him an amused smile. "I was not planning on stealing him."

"Sorry. I know. Sometimes I just need the reminder, too. It's so unreal." He squeezes her hand. "How about some baking lessons, as my thank you."

"Yes. I would like this." For some unknown reason her mind turns to Vision.

"Come on, I'll show you my ma's recipe for bread. And then we can make her famous apple pie." He smiles, he loves the idea of his mother's recipes living on.

Wanda follows him to the kitchen and carefully follows his instructions. Before long the house smells fantastic. Carol informs them as much as she and Bucky walk back in to return Steve's helmets and keys.

Bucky nods. "Smells like your ma's house."

Steve grins ear to ear. "That's the best compliment I ever got. Wanda did half the work, though."

"I only follow father's instructions."

Steve gives her a hug. "This girl. She's amazing."

Carol laughs softly. "Steve loves his new kids already."

Wanda finds she can't look at Bucky without feeling a blush. She keeps her eyes elsewhere. "Do you think Pietro and Loki are safe?"

"Yes. I trust Loki with my life." Steve kisses her head.

Bucky's smile fades. "Peggy's hospital has my info now. So if they can't reach you, they'll contact me."

Steve looks at him and nods. "Thank you. How was she today?"

"Not great. She kept forgetting who we were."

"She's been getting worse." Steve nods.

"It was weird." Carol adds. "Sometimes she knew Bucky and sometimes he just looked familiar."

"She keeps talking about you." Bucky smiles. "Said you were beautiful."

"Well." Steve shrugs with a mild blush. "We were in love."

The front door opens, and Loki and Pietro walk in. Neither looks particularly thrilled. "We're back," Loki announces.

"Finally." Pietro adds.

"How did it go?" Steve wants to go for a hug but he's floury.

"The store was fine." Loki kisses Steve then pulls out a plush Captain America teddy bear. "The trip to and from it was excruciatingly long for the both of us. We took a cab."

"But you had the-" Steve stops before he finishes that sentence. "Neither of you can drive, can you?"

"Not legally."

Bucky is cracking up laughing.

Steve sighs. "I did suggest you get a licence, for just this sort of situation."

"Yes well we have been a little busy." Loki starts pulling out some graphic novels, a couple of t-shirts, and a magnet. The magnet and a t-shirt he gives to Carol. Both have Cap's shield on them.

"Thanks?" She looks at them curiously and shows them to Bucky.

"You recruiting me a fanclub, babe?" Steve jokes.

"Just want to show her what's available for when we stay thinking about Ms Marvel merchandise." He winks at Carol. "Also if Bucky gets to ornery, the t-shirt can be a subtle reminder."

Bucky sticks his tongue out at Loki.

"Oh, Loki, I have much better methods." She winks. "If you've got things handled here, I think it might be time to take my growly Bucky-bear home."

“So soon?” Steve moves to hug each. “Take care.”

"See ya soon, pal." Bucky hugs back

Carol makes sure everyone gets a hug then she grabs their bag before heading outside.

Bucky gives handshakes and follows her out. "Hey. So when we get home, maybe you in your new shirt and nothing else." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Only if you wear the magnet."

He laughs as he wraps his arms around her. "Just the magnet? Deal."

"Great. Hold tight." Her arms are around him and they're off.

Steve sighs as he watches his friends leave, out the window. Then he turns to Loki and the twins. "Sandwiches and pie?"

Pietro, stomach growling, nods vigorously. "Yes please."

The fresh bread and pie are divided up, ham sandwiches are made for all and soon they're enjoying another meal together.

Steve seems a bit lost in thought, more picking than eating.

"Love, is everything alright?" Loki asks.

"Hmmn, yeah. Just thinking." He gives Loki a warm smile and takes his hand. "They seem happy, don't they?"

He nods, understanding that it makes Steve sad to see them so. "It's good that Bucky is well enough that you don't have to be responsible for him."

"Father feels responsible for everybody." Wanda tells them.

"Wanda." Steve blushes. "Okay, I do. But I have genuine reason to worry over Buck."

Pietro tries to talk with good in his mouth. "Bucky has beautiful woman. He is fine. I would be fine."

Steve chuckles. "Swallow first, but you're right. She's beautiful. And she seems genuine." He looks to Loki for an opinion.

Loki nods. He finds her different each time, but he thinks that may have to do with his own mood and insecurities than with her. Or perhaps she now understands better the difficulties inherent in joining the Steve and Bucky relationship. "I like her."

"Okay. Okay. I'm just... If we're going away, I need to be sure." Steve nods slowly.

"I'm sure they care for each other." Loki hopes it's enough for Steve.

"Buck's in love with her." He squeezes Loki's hand. "But, if you think she's alright, and Peggy didn't hate her..."

"Then she must be acceptable?" Loki can't help but wonder if Peggy will hate him.

Steve nods. "If the three people I trust most like her, than I do."

"It's settled then."

Pietro swallows. "Can we still watch next movie without them?"

"Yes. But why don't we move our run up and watch the movie tonight?"

He agrees quickly.

"Right. I'll grab a bag with water bottles and bandages just in case." He looks at his lover. "What are your plans, Lo'?"

"Read primarily unless Wanda wished to do something." He should also do a little work but doesn't mention it.

Wanda shakes her head. "I will continue my study of America."

Steve's claps his hands together. "Then its settled."

Not long after, Loki is folded up on one side of the couch with his phone and one of the graphic novels he purchased.

Steve takes Pietro out to the reflecting pool for their run. After a few laps at his speed, he can see how frustrated the younger man is, so he stops. "Pietro. Do a lap."

The young man gives him a questioning look. "A lap like how you do a lap?"

"Your pace, go." Steve nods at the path.

He gets ready to run. "You're sure?" As soon as Steve gives a nod, he's gone. Ten seconds later he's back. Between heavy breaths he says, "I decided to take it easy. And I'm a little out of practice."

"I'd imagine. Alright, let's look." Steve checks Pietro's stitches and they all look good. "Seems okay. Want to do another?"

He smiles. "Yes please." A moment later he's gone. A few seconds after that, he's back.

"Here's the deal. You don't tell your sister, and I'll let you run one lap for every two at my speed."

"You have deal." Pietro offers his hand.

Steve clasps it firmly. "But you have to stop if you're in pain or bleeding."

"Cross my heart." He makes a little x over his heart. "We start now?"

Steve nods. "Let's go."

They start again. Lucky for Pietro, the super soldier runs faster than regular folks. And though it seems like a long time before he can take off running again, it really doesn't take much time at all.

Steve watches him, checking for signs of exhaustion or pain, and makes sure to keep them both well hydrated. "Better?"

"Much," he replies with a smile. After a couple of laps at his regular speed, Pietro is feeling tired. He checks his stitches with Steve's help. "Perhaps I stop now."

"I expect you know your limits better than I." Steve pats his shoulder. "But thank you for taking my advice and testing it."

Pietro nods. "Thank you for the place to stay while I heal. We know nothing is free. Once I am better we will earn our keep."

"The Avengers are hiring." Steve winks.

He frowns slightly. "Will we have to take orders from Stark?"

"Nope. He's funding and research." Steve pats his chest. "Tony himself says I'm the boss."

The frown is replaced by a big smile. "In that case, we accept. Assuming my sister agrees."

Steve's smile is just as big. "Good. Cause I need to train someone up to lead the European branch we want to establish down the line."

They head home, finding Wanda and Loki on opposite ends of the couch and watching a documentary on the Civil Rights movement.

Steve leans over the couch to kiss Loki's head. "What burns me about all that is how people say it's over, but there are clearly many who still have to fight to be equal."

Loki insists on another kiss. "How was your run?"

"Good. I think Pietro is feeling less cagey."

Wanda looks over at her brother. "You listen to father?"

"Of course. He wants you to lead Avengers European branch." He takes off his shirt as he heads towards the guest room and the shower.

"I can do this." Wanda nods. "With guidance."

"Of course, sweetheart." Steve puts a hand on her head.

Loki smiles at them. He knows Steve is going to be a great father. Hopefully great enough to make up for his own shortcomings. "You should shower."

"Do I smell?" He jokes while making a show of smelling himself. "Whew! Okay. Back soon."

Returning his focus to the documentary, Loki comments, "He's bonded with you."

"We baked together, he tell me many things of his mother." She tilts her head to try and better understand the protest on the TV.

"Peaceful protest. What a strange concept."

"Does not seem to work."

"It certainly wouldn't work on Asgard."

"Man does such terrible things to himself for so long. I do not understand. Is it sickness?" Wanda pulls her knees up and hugs them.

Loki figures that's as good an excuse as any. "Yes. Sickness. A need for an enemy. A desire for power."

Wanda frowns. "Killed my family."

He nods. "It's easier to think of them as the other. Easier to kill when they are less than."

Her frown increases. "This is what I was becoming."

"That is what I became." His jaw clenches. "Part of me still is."

"I cannot. I will not be like Stark."

He looks at her. "Then you won't be."

"That simple?" She blinks.

"Simple? Yes. Easy? No." He looks at the screen. "It may be the most difficult thing you ever do. And it may be a choice you have to make every day. But if you are serious, you will choose to not be like him."

"I will not." Wanda is firm. "Nothing I do or make will destroy family."

Loki doesn't have the heart to tell her that sometimes every choice will lead to that.

She watches the screen again for a while before she speaks. "You will still work with me, so I can explore my magic?"

"Yes. If you wish."

She nods.

Steve comes back out, hair still damp. "Your show almost done?"

Loki checks the time. "Yes. Come snuggle?"

"Love to." He climbs onto the couch next to Loki and wraps his arms around him. "I was thinking we could put on the next Star Wars movie and order some dinner."

"Sound perfect." Loki rests his head against Steve's shoulder.

"Did you say dinner?" Pietro comes in and plops into the chair.

"Yeah. What do we want?"

"Hamburger."

"Salad." Wanda counters.

Loki chuckles. "You really are siblings." He shakes his head. "Thankfully, we live in a world where you can both have what you want. The question is - Do we want fast food or something more like a road house or Chili's or something."

"If we get burgers, let's get _good_ burgers." Steve chuckles.

Loki pulls out his phone and searches for a place that sells gourmet burgers and salads. This is followed by a heated discussion of which of the results they should call. Then there is another discussion as they decide exactly what kind of burger or salad they want. Finally, Loki calls.

Steve thanks Loki with a warm kiss. "I'll put the movie on."

It's quieter without Carol and Bucky there. But they do have to stop about halfway through to get the food when it arrives.

About 4 hours away, Carol is sitting on a couch in only her Cap tee, with a large salad and a fork while watching the same movie.

Bucky is sitting next to her eating pizza. The Captain America magnet is on his arm. He's wearing nothing else.

She leans her head against his shoulder. "This movie is so much better after sex. You seeing how you're my Leia yet?"

"Yep. And Steve is Luke through and through. Which makes Dr. Erskine Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Carol giggles. "Hey Leia, give us a kiss." She leans closer to Bucky.

He kisses her firmly. "You scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

"Who you calling scruffy-looking?" She pulls away and holds up a forkful of salad for him.

He puts his lips around the fork and pulls away. "Mmm. Healthy."

"I assure you, the amount of dressing I have on here complete negates the healthiness." She winks.

"Still better than boiled potatoes and mystery meat."

Carol makes a face. "Sounds like my childhood."

"Well you're all woman now."

"From mystery meat?" She lifts a pale eyebrow.

He wrinkles his nose. "Not what I meant."

She makes another face, this one more amused. "You ever have that meat from a can? Except I don't think it's actually meat. And people try to dress it up?"

"Spam? Oh yeah. I got sick of the stuff." He shivers. "I actually got sick on the stuff. Puking up Spam is not fun."

"It's super popular in Hawaii. they eat it in everything." She puts a hand on his thigh.

"Yuck."

She laughs. "I promise you a spam-free household."

"Thank you." He kisses her shoulder.

"We'll live on love and salad."

"And pizza." Bucky adds.

Sighing, she agree. "Very well. And pizza. I can probably warm a frozen one without causing too many fires."

He raises an eyebrow. "We live in New York. We can call and have the best pizza delivered."

"Alright, mr made of money." She bumps him.

"I will be once I've sold my book. Which I still need to write."

"We could make some porn to tide us over until then." Carol teases.

He looks at her to make sure she's joking.

She is. Though. "Actually, that might not be so horrible. Just aim a camera at my pussy while you fill it. No one wants anything else."

"Well that's boring. Where's the build-up? The anticipation?"

"And what would you do? I didn't think you'd have a lot of porn experience." She's highly amused.

"I've watched a few in my day."

"That reminds me." She hops off the couch to dig through a cupboard, her bare ass sticking out as she does. Finally she re-emerges with her porn Captain America movie. "Ta-da~"

Bucky takes it from her and looks at the cover. "We have to watch this."

"Do we pause Star Wars or watch it after?" A very serious question.

"After."

That earns him a kiss and she snuggles back against him. He rubs her leg as the heroes head to Cloud City. She puts her legs over his. Her arms wrap around his neck and she nibbles lightly on his ear.

He hides his head in her neck when Han screams. Other than that, he's surprised how much he's able to pay attention with the promise of porn and the way she's treating his ear.

She kisses along his jaw. "Amazing movie, isn't it? You'll love the third one even more."

"Wait. That's how it ends? But Han."

"Third movie." She whispers again, kissing his earlobe.

He swallows at the sensation. "Okay. Porn time."

Carol laughs at his excitement. "You really want to see those dicks, huh?"

He looks at her. "Is that all there is? No pussy?"

"Oh, there's much more pussy, I just wanted to see your reaction." She kisses his nose then gets up to put the DVD on.

He blinks. "You've got problems, Colonel."

"My biggest one is in his 90s and sitting on my couch."

"Was that meant to be bitchy or cute?"

"Same as you babe, same as you." She pats his leg before sitting in his lap.

He nods. "And yet I'm still not sure which it is." He shrugs then kisses the corner of her mouth. "So am I represented in this thing?"

"Poorly."

"Nice." He wriggles a little as though settling into a more comfortable position. His hand is on her thigh, lightly stroking it as the movie begins.

She moves his hand a bit higher. "I like how Steve is portrayed by a short man with dark hair. And you're a redhead."

"That's just wrong." He shakes his head. He smiles when the first woman appears. She's buxom, and his hand slides higher on Carol's thigh.

"That's supposed to be Peggy." Carol explains.

"That's so not Peggy. But that's okay. I can handle it." He kisses Carol if only to stop trying to reconcile the woman on the screen to the one they saw in the bed earlier today and the one he knew from before.

She returns the kiss, taking her time about it. "See, this is his 'exam' to get in and get the serum." It's clearly just the Peggy character seducing the Steve character.

"Clearly." He says, his eyes moving back to the screen. "Please tell me they're better at fucking than acting."

"I think I'd prefer to watch you." She admits.

He smiles at her. But then the actress rips her shirt open, and 'Steve' is mouthing her breasts. Bucky's hand slides further up Carol's leg, just barely brushing her nether regions.

"Mmn." She purrs. "Look how clumsy he is. Your mouth is much better."

That actually causes a small blush to form on his cheeks. "She doesn't seem to mind it." It isn't long before there's penetration. "They don't waste any time, do they?" Bucky, however, is still teasing his lover with his fingers.

"Unh. Well, you know they've got fluffers and those girls are all lubed up and such." Her back arches against him. wanting more.

"It is a strange new world." He kisses her neck but still watches the screen. His fingers continue their dance.

Carol laughs, turning her head for a kiss. "New? This thing's older than I am."

He looks at her. "New to me. I'm old, remember?" The sounds coming from the screen are almost laughable. "She's overselling it."

Carol starts making some of the same noises for him. "Oh, ah, Bucky! Please!"

He purses his lips together. But then he smiles and starts grunting like 'Steve'.

Carol breaks into giggles. "Okay, stop. It's too much."

Bucky stops. "Oh shit. Do you think your neighbors can hear us?"

" _Our_ neighbours. And I'm not that concerned." She rises then turns around to straddle his lap.

He kisses her as the people on the screen climax.

She slowly pulls away with several smaller kisses. "I'm much more interesting than bad porn."

"No argument here." He grins. "But I could use a fluffer."

"What, can't get hard on your own?" Carol gives him a look. "You're getting old."

He kisses her neck again. "Just need a little more simulation. Think you can stimulate me, doll?"

"Not at all." She shakes her head with a slightly pouty look while she rubs her wet slit against his cock.

"You sure about that?" He can feel his blood racing down. His hands slide over her hips and lower back.

She shrugs and teases. "I doubt my ugly mug does much for you at all."

"Sweetheart, you are 5 times more attractive than the woman on the screen." He's not paying attention enough to realize there are no women on the screen currently.

Carol turns to see. "Oh, yes, I quite agree." She laughs and starts to kiss him,working from his jaw up to his lips.

"I meant the woman playing Peggy."

"Un-huh." Carol's far more invested in sucking on his lip.

He kisses her more forcefully, pulling her against him.

"Someday you'll figure out how to talk to a lady." She teases as the kisses continue. She shifts her thigh, trying to get a better angle for rubbing against him.

"Used to be pretty good at that actually." He helps her move and moans when she rubs a certain way.

Smiling, Carol strokes his face. "I know, beautiful. You're just distracted." She pauses to finally pull off her tee shirt.

Bucky kisses her chest then looks her in the eyes. “Sergeant Barnes ready for duty, Colonel."

"Excellent. I need you to go deep... under cover. On a special mission." Her hands are back on his face, caressing his skin tenderly.

"Going deep is my specialty." He kisses her skilfully as his hands slide up her back.

She pulls away, just for a moment. "Be right back." She gets up to fetch a condom.

He watches her go then starts watching the porn again. The acting is horrible. And the guy playing him is all wrong.

She returns, tossing the condom packet at him and it bounces off his chest. "You'll need this for your mission, Sergeant."

"Thank you, Colonel." He opens it and rolls it on. "I'm suited up and ready to begin."

"You sure you can handle this, Sergeant?" She looks him over, licking her lips. "I don't want you going in if you can't go all the way."

His hand reaches out and strokes her stomach. "I think my success record speaks for itself."

She takes his hand in hers, guiding it down. Her fingers move with his, stroking her labia. "The situation could get sticky."

"The stickier the better."

She takes a deep breath. "Well then." Hands are moved and she slides onto his lap.

Somehow the magnet on his arm gets jostled and falls unceremoniously to the door. He pulls her into a hungry kiss. Carol's just as hungry. Her hands caress his arms as she continues to taste his mouth, his lips, his tongue. After several minutes of tasting and touching, he lifts her hips to be able to slide into her.

She moans, a rough shiver going through her body as he fills her. "Bucky. My Bucky-bear."

"That's me, doll. Right here." He sucks on her neck and rolls his hips up.

"You feel so good." Her arms wrap around his head, holding him close as she rubs against him.

He stands and turns to lay her on the couch. "Phase 2." He thrusts hard and deep as Chewie runs into the bedroom.

She laughs as she looks up at him."Yes, Buck. Make me yours." She arches into his touch,

"See, now these noises are perfect." He massages her breast as he continues to bury himself within her.

Carol moans low in her throat. Her fingers tug at his hair, encouraging him harder, deeper. He takes her silent direction beautifully and adds a little speed on his own initiative. His teeth scrape across her jaw before kissing her fully.

That brings up the volume, Carol cries out wordlessly with every breath."Please, please."

He continues with a singular focus. He's grunting softly.

She pulls him in, sucks on the skin of his jaw, enjoying the stubble beneath her lips. Her thighs hug him tightly. "Bucky. Just. A little higher. There. Fuck yes." Her loud moans continue against his neck, reaching a higher pitch as her orgasm nears.

"Tell me. When. You're there. Oh fuck it." He comes gripping her leg hard enough to leave bruises. He thrusts through it, planning on using his mouth to finish her.

"No, no, Buck! Don't quit. I'm so close." Carol gasps and bite down on his neck.

When he's done, he tells her, "Phase 3." Quickly he moves down and uses his mouth and tongue to taste her wetness.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Her hands move to his head, guiding him to just the right spot so that she's shuddering beneath him before too long.

He kisses slowly up her body. "Well, Colonel, it was a little touch and go there. But mission accomplished."

She chuckles, watching him. "Guess you oughta be my go to guy for these kinds of things. You've got the equipment and you know how to use it."

He nods, grinning. "That's why I'm in the elite forces."

She laughs, pushing him off her and off the couch. But she rolls to land on top of him. She looks deep into his eyes. Her mouth opens as if to say something, then closes. She licks her lips and tries again. "I love you."

He smiles at her and lightly strokes her arm. "I love you. It's getting easier to say."

"Still pretty scary." She lowers her head.

"Yeah." He pets her hair. "So when do I get to see the Han Solo outfit?"

Carol laughs. "Give me 10?"

"Take as much time as you need. I'm fine right here." He closes his eyes and takes a cleansing breath.

She gives him a quick kiss, then gets up to find and change into the costume. The shorts are a little shorter than she remembers, but everything still fits, and in a few moments she steps out looking like a very sexy female Han.

Bucky grins at her from his place on the floor. He gives a wolf whistle. "Now I need a proper Leia costume."

"You need to see the third movie before you decide what that is." She laughs and goes to him, sitting on his chest.

"You're going to want me in the bikini aren't you?" He raises an eyebrow, but his smile is still in place.

"I wouldn't argue the white pants suit. Will we put your hair in the buns?"

He laughs. "Sure. They'll be tiny, but why not."

"Hmmn." She plays with his hair. "Not sure it suits you."

"Whatever you say, doll."

"You decided what you're actually going to do with it yet?" Her fingers continue to comb through his hair. "Asking because I'm going to cut mine tomorrow."

"No. Maybe I should just go in and let them do what they want."

"Ooh. Dangerous." She leans in to kiss him.

"What do you think I should do?

"Me?" She strokes his cheek. "I think you should do what makes you feel good. I'm here for you, not what you look like."

He considers his options and shrugs. Playing with her hair, he starts to go through his thought process. "I'm not the guy with short hair anymore. He was... Well like Peggy said, I'm not him. But I don't want to have to mess with it much." He sighs. "I feel like I should be looking in a mirror for this."

"Why not just come with me, look at the books and such for ideas. You don't _have_ to do a damned thing. Just look. And tell me how good I look." She winks at him.

He chuckles. "That I can do."

Carol smiles. "Do I tell you what I'm getting? Or would you prefer to be surprised?"

"Surprise me."

"Done." Another wink. "Want to watch the last movie before bed?"

He nods. "Gotta get off the floor first."

"You're no fun." She gets off him, going to put the movie on.

He rises with a soft groan. "I'm plenty fun." He gets up and walks to the bathroom.

She teasingly cat calls after him. "Ow ow! Look at that fine piece of ass."

Bucky moves his hips more as he walks before finally disappearing into the room.

Carol chuckles and gets comfy for the movie.

He returns, bladder empty and no longer wearing the condom. He does have a couple of unused ones in his hands.

"Getting ideas, are you?" Her eyebrows go up.

"Just wanna be prepared." He settles next to her on the couch. "You don't mind me being under dressed do you?"

"Nope." She wraps her arms around him and hits play.


	105. Could be More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have an intimate moment. Natasha and Bruce discuss their future. The new Avengers site is officially beginning construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take a slight detour from the movies, here. We decided we wanted to keep Steve and Loki in Washington and the Avengers more spread out, so we had the new facility be on the outskirts of the Washington DC area instead of northern New York.

Back in Washington, they're just finishing their second movie and headed to bed. Steve teasingly tosses Loki over his shoulder, to the twins' amusement.

Loki looks at them as he's taken away. "Do you see how he treats me?"

"Properly. Make sure your lover never has to touch the ground." Steve jokes.

"Sweet talker." He watches as Ink and Smudge follow them into the bedroom.

Steve kicks the door shut behind them and dumps Loki into the bed before heading to the washroom.

"And then he abandons me." Loki jokes. He gets up and goes to the bathroom after him.

Steve is just finishing peeing. "Who said you could get up?"

"Would you prefer I wet the bed?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. Might be hot." He teases with a kiss as he makes way for Loki.

"I've heard peeing on people was a kink." Loki takes his turn at the toilet. He sighs in relief.

"I've heard that. Don't get it." He kisses Loki's neck and starts stripping his clothing off and tossing it in the hamper. "Though, I'd believe just about anything could be hot if you did it."

"Aren't you sweet." He shakes off and turns to give his love a proper kiss.

"Yes?" Steve's still being pretty silly. He starts undressing Loki with many sloppy kisses.

"And I'm salty?" Loki is feeling a little playful himself.

"Let me try." He sucks on Loki's shoulder. "Only a little."

He gives a mischievous grin. "I bet if you got me sweaty I'd be saltier."

"Or I could taste other bits of you." He slowly licks along Loki's neck.

"Hmm." Loki looks up as though considering. "Scientifically speaking, we should do both and see which yields the better results."

Steve chuckles. "Are we being scientific today?"

"I haven't decided yet." He runs a hand over Steve's chest. "To be honest, I think the movies have me feeling more mystical."

"And what would my mystical darling like to do?" Steve scoops Loki up again, this time in a bridal carry.

Loki runs a finger down Steve's lips. "Worship you."

Steve flicks his tongue over that finger. Then he sits on the bed and settles Loki in his lap. "Anything. Absolutely anything you want, love."

"Mental health check."

"Good. Good. Time with Bucky was really nice. And I think you're right about going away." He runs his hand down Loki's back. "But today is good."

"I'm glad." He presses his forehead against Steve's. "I've been worried about you."

"How about you, love?" Steve's hand rests on the back of Loki's neck. "How are you other than worried?"

"Fine." He doesn't sound all that convincing.

"You promised not to lie, baby."

"Amora said she was going to summon me. I've texted Thor to warn him." He sighs. "I thought I had left that life behind."

"It's okay, Lo'. We'll take care of it." He kisses Loki's forehead. "If that woman is dumb enough to take me, she will suffer for threatening you."

Loki frowns. "I'm sorry. I'm sure I sound repetitive."

"No, love, I know you're worried. It's okay."

He leans against Steve. "I love you."

"And I love you. Mon beau dieu." Steve slowly kisses Loki.

"And you aren't jealous of Carol anymore?" His voice is uncertain.

"Maybe a little. But it's getting better." He admits.

"I think mine is gone. Still struggling with Bucky though."

Steve nuzzles Loki's temple. "I think he's struggling, too."

"Good." He realizes how selfish that sounds. "Sorry."

"I think we all had to struggle a little bit. I should be sorry, I'm pretty sure it's my fault." Steve ducks his head.

Loki holds him tight. "You did your best, which is better than most."

"Oh, love." He squeezes Loki back.

The former god pulls away. "Now that that's over with..." He focuses on Steve's eyes. "You still need to be punished for it. Spread eagle on the bed, lover."

Once Loki's off his lap, he slides back onto the bed and rolls onto his belly, spreading out.

"I'm feeling a tad benevolent. You get a choice. Handcuffs or leather straps?"

"Leather?"

"Excellent choice." Loki makes a production of getting the leather and tying each wrist to the bed. His fingers glide over his lover's skin as he walks around the bed to the other wrist. He kisses the inside of that one before tying it up.

Steve shivers in anticipation.

Loki snaps his fingers, and the room's light takes on a reddish hue. Music starts playing, some techno beat that holds a steady, trance-inducing rhythm. He walks into Steve's eyeline, showing the black leather pants he's now wearing.

Steve's breath catches. Loki looks amazing in those pants, they accent absolutely everything. The beat of the music begins to overwhelm him, combined with how Loki looks, and Steve feels as though his heart and lungs move with that beat.

The whip is taken from the night stand. Loki lets the strands gently move over the taught skin. Suddenly it comes down with a snap, the strands slapping violently across the back.

Steve gasps in pain and surprise. "Loki!"

"Problem?" He hits Steve again.

"No. Just wasn't expecting it." He grunts with every new hit.

"I have to keep you on your toes." He places a gentle kiss on the shoulder blade. That's immediately followed by the whip hitting the bare ass.

Steve buries his face in the pillow. It's slowly overwhelming him. He can fill his cock's growing interest against the sheets.

"Do you know what your sin is, Captain Rogers?" The whip comes down again.

"No. I'm sorry."

The earns another strike. "You're too damn selfless." There's another hit. "You worry about everyone but yourself." Another hit. "You allow yourself to waste away as you take care of everyone else."

"I'm not-" Steve grunts. "I don't waste away."

"Worry away then." The whip comes down as the driving beat continues to thump thump thump.

"God. Loki." Steve's fingers tear at the sheets. His cock is fully awake now, and needy.

"I am your god. And I demand my sacrifice." He strikes once more to ensure Steve is desperate. Then he bites into his lover's ass. 

"Loki!" Steve shouts loudly, sheets ripping in his grasp.

It's the perfect response. Loki gets the lube and coats his fingers. "Open your legs, Captain."

"Yes, yes love." Steve's legs part, leaving Loki ample room to work.

"Good boy. So flexible." The bed shifts as Loki gets on it. He runs his fingers along Steve's crack once. Twice. A finger pushes into the tight hole.

Steve breathes out slowly, keeping himself from becoming overly aroused all at once. "Please, Lo'."

"Please, Lo', what?"

"I need you."

"Soon, love." He moves his finger in time to the music though with a slower beat.

Groaning in impatience, Steve starts squirming.

Loki grabs the whip with his free hand and hits him with it. "Patience."

"Sorry." Steve fights to be still.

A second finger is added as Loki takes tiny stinging nips up Steve's spine.

"Baby, no more. Two's enough. I really need you." Steve whines pitifully.

The fingers are removed. Loki lubes up his cock. He presses himself against Steve's hole. He waits for a downbeat and pushes in.

Steve cries out softly before biting down on the pillow. It's good, it's perfect. Just what he needs.

Loki loses himself to the music and the feel of his lover around him. It's good. It's better than good. It's everything. It's the entire universe.

Steve lifts himself a bit to provide a better angle. He keeps crying out wordlessly, and occasionally muttering Loki's name. His cock rubs against the bed with delicious friction. He wants to last, for Loki, but he's not sure he can. The music plays on, seemingly controlling Loki's body. Small moans are coming from his throat. His movements become freer as he loses himself completely to it.

"Loki..." Steve gives in to his pleasure with a loud moan and semen coats the bed below him.

Loki continues thrusting, mind quiet, only the music and Steve's pleasure in his ears. He's close, so very close. "Steve" He whispers it like a prayer then fills his lover.

Steve moans again. He's collapsed on the bed and he only huffs out a breath of air when Loki collapses on top of him. "Perfect. Can we do that every night?"

He kisses the back of Steve's neck. "Then it wouldn't be special." The music changes to a Debussy suite for piano. The lights turn to a dim white before fading into darkness.

"Stop spoiling me with magic. You won me long ago." Steve smiles, though.

"Not that long ago." Loki gets up and carefully unties Steve's wrists, kissing each one once it's free. Then he helps Steve under the covers. He joins his lover, snuggling against him.

"I guess it only feels like forever." He wraps a leg around Loki. "I can't imagine life without you anymore. It just seems impossible."

"Good." He rests his head on Steve's chest. The strong heart beats below his cheek. He closes his eyes and breathes.

Steve rubs Loki's arm. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Sweet dreams."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha walks out of the tiny house with two cups of coffee. She hands one to Bruce and sits next to him to watch the sunrise. He gently puts his hand on her knee. He hadn't been sure but he's now exceedingly glad she came.

"Back to the orphanage today?" She's been playing nurse to his doctor not just to the kids but to him. If she didn't stop him, he'd never take a break much less get any sleep.

"I think so. They seem to need the most help." He takes a sip and looks to the sky.

Natasha hadn't realized how much Bruce had needed this until she saw him here, helping those in need. It reminded her of their first encounter and made her fall in love with him even more.

After some time he speaks quietly. "I was thinking we should make it an early day, then come back and meditate. Maybe try some fishing." They'd spent a day with local fishermen, on their first arrival, learning the basics.

"You read my mind." She smiles at him. "I just hope you'll be able to tear yourself away."

"Isn't that why I keep you?" He smiles at her.

"Yes." She pats his knee. "But you don't always listen to me."

Bruce chuckles softly. "I suppose I can be stubborn."

"Just a little."

"It's helped me survive." He shrugs again, returning focus to his coffee.

It's beautiful here. Simple. It reminds Natasha of her childhood, back before she was recruited. "Thank you for letting me run away with you."

"Thank you for coming." He takes her hand. "I think I've been alone too long."

She squeezes it. "Me, too."

"I really do need the space sometimes, though." He leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Well tomorrow you can have it. I plan to spend the day on the beach."

"Don't burn."

"Don't worry. I've got sunscreen." She smiles. "Too bad you need space. Guess I'll have to put it on my own back." 

"I could... Help out first." He kisses her hand.

"Well, if you don't mind giving up that space." She smirks. 

"A little. For you." He murmurs.

She leans over. "I feel special." Then she plucks his coffee cup out of his hands and goes back inside.

He watches her with a large smile. She's beautiful and so smart. He's lucky.

Natasha returns with his doctor's bag. "Ready?"

He stands and hugs her before taking it. "Yes. Shall we?" He holds his arm out for her.

She takes it. And as they walk, she triple-checks that her gun is within easy reach.

That's a thing he wishes she could leave behind, but she wouldn't be Natasha if she did. When they reach the orphanage, Bruce hits the buzzer and one of the caretakers comes to let them in through the tall gates. There's a group of children playing soccer in the dirt of the yard.

They head to the open tent where they've been working. She goes to fetch the immunization medicine while Bruce settles in. Thankfully the medicine is still there. Some areas have had problems with theft.

It takes a bit of communication with the caretakers, but soon they've got the next group of children in and the work begins again. Each child receives their shots and some red licorice - a rare treat for them.

Natasha does her best to comfort those who begin to cry. This is one skill she had not mastered. She gives them hugs and words of comfort in French. Some calm a bit, and it makes her feel as though she's won a great victory.

There's one little girl who's come to the tent every day. She's clearly interested in medicine so Bruce gives her small jobs like helping to disinfect the injection site or bringing over more medicine from their stores. She's been a big help on getting the other kids to sit still.

Seeing Bruce with her makes Natasha's heart ache. He's so good with children. He deserves a family. She pushes it out of her mind. Tells herself this is Bruce's way to have a huge family, taking care of every abandoned child as though they were his own. At one point, when he's being especially adorable, she kisses his cheek. That creates a huge reaction from the children.

Bruce chuckles and gives her a one armed hug as soon as his hands are free. He explains quietly in French that they are together. Of course this leads to questions about marriage and children that Bruce brushes aside quickly.

As usual Natasha has to force Bruce to take a lunch break. There isn't much food, but it's good and made with love. "You're a great doctor, you know that? Even if it isn't your primary field."

"Thank you. You're a pretty good nurse, too." He leans in to kiss her forehead. "I was thinking, we should head over to the Dominican side of the island tomorrow, get some groceries for these guys. Just rice, beans, things that will last a long time. What do you think?"

"Road trip." She smiles. "I hear the Dominicans are trying to get all of the Haitians out of their country."

"Don't remind me. But I'm not here to fight any battles. Well, unless you count the immunization one." He shakes his head.

"Well so far it's a political battle. And you know I don't do those." She gives him a smile.

"That's something you need Steve for." He smiles back. "What do you say we clean up, join a game of soccer, then head out?"

"I say we do it."

"Great." They finish up lunch and quickly tidy their working area. There's almost always a soccer game in the yard, but their joining encourages even more kids to play until there's about 20 of them on the field.

Natasha and Bruce end up on opposite teams, both playing defense.

Bruce keeps 'accidentally' messing up so the kids can take the ball. He's laughing and smiling through the whole game.

After a while, Natasha claims tiredness and moves to the sidelines. Really she just wants to watch Bruce enjoy himself.

Once the game is finally called, Bruce moves to stand near Natasha. He takes her hand but doesn't say anything.

She leans against him as they watch the children disperse. Finally, she tugs him away.

Their own cottage seems so empty after the orphanage, yet it's the good kind. Still, Bruce finds himself unwilling to let go once he's wrapped his arms around Natasha.

"Is this a new mediation we're trying?" She teases gently.

"Yes. I'm becoming one with you." He teases back.

"I think I like the other way of doing that." She wriggles against him.

"Later." He promises with a kiss to her ear. "We should enjoy the sun while we have it."

She nods and leans against him. "This is where you belong. Not in a sterile lab with Tony."

"I like the sterile lab. And Tony." He doesn't sound defensive, just stating facts.

"I've never seen your face light up there the way it does here." She kisses his cheek. "But I'm glad you like Tony. Someone should."

Bruce chuckles. "I think it's best if I balance my life between both. Both are important to me."

"And where do I fit in that balance?"

"Wherever you want." He rubs her shoulder.

Her voice becomes quiet. "And Hulk?"

He looks down. "I don't get much say in that."

She lifts his head and kisses him. "He's part of who you are. And I love who you are."

He nods. "Forgive me if I'm not so accepting of myself."

"It's something we all struggle with." She kisses him. "We meditating outside?"

"Yeah. Or you can suntan, I won't be offended." He hugs her gently.

"You mean it's not the same thing?" She gives him a smile and a small kiss.

"Funny." They head outside. Bruce takes up his favourite position, cross legged on the sand under their tree.

Natasha sits beside him. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her other senses.

After a few minutes, Bruce takes her hand. But the only sounds are the wind, the waves. The nearest village is too small for cars, and too far for much foot traffic in their direction. The little isolated cottage had been an incredible find on Bruce's part.

The touch relaxes her. She continues her sensory awareness. It's the closest she can come to meditating. Her training is too ingrained to completely lose herself.

Bruce is well gone, deep inside himself. Touching her was his last conscious act. He focuses on his mantras, on the geometrical patterns he memorized so long ago. And deep inside, he's in communion with his selves.

Natasha's eyes open when she hears footsteps. Muscles tighten, and her hand goes to her gun. It's a woman caring a child. They nod at each other from across the distance. But Natasha doesn't relax until the woman is out of view.

He has no concept of time while inside, and when Bruce finally comes back nearly 2 hours have passed. He looks at Natasha with hazy eyes and smiles. "You stayed."

"I left to pee once." She smiles at him. "Of course I stayed."

He kisses her. "Thank you. Is it time for us to go catch some supper?"

"It is." She returns the kiss. "You're cleaning them."

"If you'll cook them." Bruce smiles.

She nods. They grab their fishing gear, primitive compared to what's available in the US, and head out.

Their little boat is still near the water, just above the high tide line, so they put their gear in and push it down to the water. Natasha gets in and Bruce pushes it right into the water before climbing in as well. They don't need to go deep to find fish in these waters, so the left the motor locked to the hut and opted for paddles instead. Disturbs the fish less, anyway.

Natasha lets Bruce prepare her hook. Then she tosses it into the water and waits. Bruce is the better fisherman. This is evidenced by the book Natasha pulls out.

Bruce can't help but laugh at her. She can be so unwittingly adorable sometimes. Still, fishing is a sport for the patient. It takes them another two hours to catch enough to feed just the two of them. But Bruce doesn't mind. He spent that time gazing at Natasha.

She pretended not to notice.

He cleans the fish right in the boat, entrails going back to the sea where many things will eat them, then they paddle back to shore and secure the boat. "Want to do them on the stove or a fire?"

"Fire." She goes inside to get some spices and foil.

Bruce starts building up a fire in their little firepit. It's been nice on the surprisingly cool nights.

Natasha prepares the fish and adds some vegetables to the little pouches she's made. These go over the fire.

Bruce pulls her to sit in his lap as they wait for them to cook. "Good day?"

She leans her head back. "Good day. Certainly beats fighting aliens or killer robots."

"Or arguing with Tony." He agrees.

She hums her agreement. "Although I am starting to get a little jealous of the new doctor."

"Who? Helen?"

"No. Little Celeste." That's the name of the girl who's been helping out. "She hangs on your every word."

"Oh." Bruce laughs. "Then I probably shouldn't tell you I was thinking of starting her a college fund."

"I'll allow it." She kisses his hand. "Maybe you should start a foundation. Then you could help more kids like her. Then it'll be like they're all you kids."

"You're so smart." He squeezes her.

"Was that ever in doubt?" She checks on the food.

He shakes his head. "Not even for a second."

Natasha goes into the house to get some beers and plates. The fish is ready by the time she gets back. She carefully plates them and hands one to Bruce.

"You are the most wonderful woman in the world." He assures her as he takes the plate. "And beautiful, have I mentioned beautiful?"

"Thank you."

"We should be completely cliché and make love on the beach tonight." He teases softly.

"I love cliché." She gives him a soft smile and eats. 

He laughs. "You, me, and sand in all the wrong places. What's not to love?"

"Then skinny dipping to wash it all off?"

"Just watch me just stung by a jelly." He shakes his head with a smile.

Her smile broadens. "I promise to pee on you if that happens."

"Ew. Thanks." He laughs. "I'm pretty sure that doesn't actually work."

She shrugs.

He sets the plate aside as he finishes his dinner and he stretches out. "We should have done this sooner."

"Fishing or Haiti?"

"Yes."

She chuckles. "Want another beer?"

"I shouldn't. Just in case. I think we still have some of that mango juice from the market." He slowly gets up to fetch it.

Natasha wishes they had marshmallows. Not that she particularly likes marshmallows, but they not having them seems somehow wrong.

Bruce returns with his juice and kisses her head as he sits beside her.

She leans against him and looks at the fire. The sky around them is still light. But she knows when it gets dark, they'll be able to see every star in the sky. "Thank you for letting me come with you."

His arm goes around her, keeping her close. "Thank you for being the reason I don't want to be alone.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she nods. "You're welcome. I could get used to this."

"Somehow, I can't see you quitting your day job." He kisses her hair.

"You mean the one where I betray and kill people?" She looks at the flames. "Maybe I could get a new day job."

"See, I was thinking about the one where you save people from greater evils they can't fight themselves." His hand smooths over her shoulder.

She shrugs. "That only happens once every year or two."

"So, what? We retire to Haiti and fly up when needed?"

"It doesn't have to be just Haiti. We could live here for a year, six months. Then go to India, Peru, Ethiopia, wherever you want." She looks up at him. "Even New York City whenever you get the itch to work with Tony again."

"It's a sweet idea, but I can't let you go through with it." He squeezes her.

She drops the subject. "Steve would like it here."

"You think?" He shakes his head. "I think he'd be bored."

"Are you kidding? He'd try to adopt every child in that orphanage and then start building schools everywhere." But she knows what he'd really love would be the simplicity and the stars. "He'd love it here. He'd love it as long as Loki and Bucky were here."

"That's a love triangle I will never understand." He frowns. "And now that Danvers girl is mixed in?"

Natasha nods. "Steve's love life is a complicated one." She chuckles. "It wasn't that long ago that I was trying to set him up practically every girl at SHIELD."

"It wasn't that long ago that both Loki and Bucky were considered dead." Bruce points out.

She takes a breath. "Didn't you say something about making love on the beach?"

"You don't want to wait for a few more stars?" He chuckles at the change in topic again.

"We can wait." She gazes into the fire. "I worry about him. Steve. I worry this world is going to break him eventually."

Bruce nods. "It's easy to forget sometimes just how young he is. Not even 30 yet, really. And how much has he seen?"

"Not enough to shatter him, which is kind of a miracle. Bucky on the other hand is a broken figure glued back together with some of the pieces missing." She thinks of her own experiences. "It's easier to smooth out the cracks if you're broken young. Younger."

"Or maybe just easier to make a new picture?" He rubs her shoulders. "Steve has people who help him, protect him, love him. I think he draws a lot of strength from those relationships."

Natasha nods. "What do you draw strength from?"

"I would have said solitude, once." He looks at her thoughtfully.

"And now?" Her eyes remain on the fire.

"And now." He pauses. "Now that solitude has been filled by a ferocious woman I couldn't imagine doing without."

She smiles at that then turns to kiss him. "Good." Her hand strokes his cheek. "I thank Coulson every day for bringing me to you. You're an amazing man, Dr. Bruce Banner."

He leans into her touch. "You were so gorgeous that day. I might've fallen right then if I hadn't been so on edge."

"And you were...surprising." She gives a tiny smile. "And you weren't the only one on edge."

Bruce presses soft kisses to her shoulder. "But you look like a morrigu under pressure. It's incredible."

"Thank you?" She assumes that's a good thing.

"Irish war goddess." He clarifies. "Supposedly very beautiful."

"Oh. In that case." She places a firm kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"Love you." He tells her before repeating the kiss.

She pushes him down and straddles him, her mouth placing soft kisses along his stubbled jaw. Her hands begin to wander, to unbutton his shirt and feel the warm flesh beneath. His hands slide up her arms to her shoulders and down her back. His lips try to catch her mouth again for another kiss. She denies him but only for a moment. The kiss is languid worth a growing heat behind it. Her fingernails scratch lightly down his chest as it continues.

"I thought you wanted the beach?" He whispers, hands massaging her ass.

"I do." She kisses him again. "Maybe I want a little foreplay by the fire first."

"I guess that's allowed." One hand moves to stroke teasingly soft along her thigh.

"You guess?" Her eyes dance. Her teeth tug on his bottom lip. "Did you have a better idea."

Once he gets his lip back so he can speak, he offers. "I thought we could undress up here and head down in only towels. Less to worry about."

Natasha sits up and takes off her shirt and bra. "That's why you're the genius."

"I'd say you're dangerously close." He stays on the ground since she's sitting on him. He does enjoy the view, though.

She starts to move her hips, slowly grinding against him through their thin layers of clothing. "Am I?"

He gasps for breath, a hand closing on her neck. "To genius, I mean."

"I know." She smiles down at she continues to move slowly.

"You." He takes a deep breath as his hand moves over her breast. "Need to stop that."

She stills. "Better?"

He looks up at her with an exasperated sigh.

She can't help but laugh. "You wanted me to stop."

He shakes his head. "You're a fire. Go find our towels."

Natasha gets off him and carries the clothes she's not wearing inside. She comes back out wearing one towel and holding the other and he stunners in her hand.

Bruce is standing up as she gets back. His shirt is off and he's just undoing his pants. He takes the towel gratefully to cover up as he does so. He can still be remarkably self conscious, even around her. She thinks it's sweet. To help, she continues walking towards the beach, passing him. He tucks his clothing away before following her down. He catches up at the breakwater where she has her toes buried in the sand being kissed by the very edge of the water. He gently rubs her shoulders. "It's nearly as beautiful as you."

"Sweet talker." She turns her head to kiss one of his hands.

"It's just. Just the truth." He wraps his arms around her, pressing against her back. She can feel his partial arousal from her earlier teasing. And he wants her to, wants her to know she's wanted.

She leans back. "Swim first?"

"And after to clean?"

She nods then pulls away from him. The towel gets thrown further up the beach to not get wet. Then she walks into the ocean. Bruce's towel soon joins hers and he follows. The water is surprisingly cold for the day of sunshine but a brisk swim chases the chill away. Natasha again finds her way into his arms as they tread water. The stars are beginning to appear in the sky.

"You ever do that rhyme? 'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I make tonight'."

"I have everything I could wish for right here."

Bruce holds her a little tighter. "Such a sweet little liar."

"I'm not lying." She wants him to believe that. "I always thought this was a fairy tale, something I could never have. But you've given it to me. You. Only you."

"But we both know you couldn't be happy with only me." He kisses her ear. "Those men you call brothers, you need them too. Just not the way we need each other."

"But kind of like the way you need Stark." She strokes his cheek. "But we're here, away from them as long as you need to be."

"Probably just a few months." He nuzzles her hand, kisses it. Then he kisses along her wrist and lifts her arm so he can continue to her elbow.

She nods. "I think it's time you took me to the water's edge."

He pulls her arm around his neck, then scoops her up with his arms secure below her back and knees. They leave the ocean, waves spraying up around them until they reach the edge of the water where Bruce gently lays her out with kisses to her forehead and temple.

Her hands sweep down over his arms. Her voice is husky as she orders, "Kiss me like you mean it."

"Like I kiss any other way?" He straddles her hips, leaning in to claim her mouth. His lips move cautiously, his tongue probing and careful.

Natasha lets him set the pace, accepting whatever he gives her. She opens her mouth to him and sucks on his tongue whenever it ventures inside her mouth. "Mmm."

His hands move to her hair, taking up sand as they travel. The more of her he tastes, the more he wants. Soon his hips press against hers with excitement as his arousal grows.

"Bruce." She raises different parts of her body to touch his. Her hips. Her chest. Her hands move down to his ass, encouraging to press even more.

"Natasha." His lips work down her chin, her throat, her chest. He catches her arms with his hands and pushes them up into the sand. And that's when he enters her.

Her mouth opens as he fills her, and a soft moan escapes her throat. Her legs spread wide. She can already feel sand everywhere, but it's worth it for this.

He thrusts sure but tender, making love slowly to a woman he feels deserves that and more. He covers her chest and arms in kisses that nip, suck, claim. She is his, but more than that, he's hers.

Feet planted in the sand, she moves with him for a few thrusts. Then her legs wrap around him, pulling him deeper each time, keeping him at just the right angle. Her body starts to shake with her coming pleasure. "Bruce. There. Stay right there."

"Yes." He pulls her arms around him, pushing his own under her shoulders. His mouth sucks diligently on her clavicle as his hips continue their rhythm.

"Bruce." She moans his name again and again. Her back arches as her orgasm hits, growing in intensity with each stroke.

"Natasha." He follows her down, groaning against her throat as his semen fills her. He falls beside her, to avoid crushing her, as the feelings overwhelm him. He shuts his eyes to help him focus on keeping control.

She runs her palm over his hairy chest and kisses his neck. "You still with me?"

He nods slowly and looks over at her. "Pulse just got a little high." He shifts to kiss her. "Your luck is going to run out, one of these days."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She kisses him. "I trust you. I trust him. I know I'll be fine if and when that happens."

"What if he wants to. To be intimate? He could hurt you." Bruce frowns.

She strokes his cheek. "Then I'll open my mouth really wide." She smiles at him.

Bruce gives her a look. "It's not funny."

Natasha gives him one of her puzzled looks. "You really see yourself as separate and distinct from him. Don't you?"

"We are. Like multiple personalities, except real." He furrows his brow. "I just don't know how to talk to him unless in deep meditation."

"What do you talk about?"

"Mostly I ask questions and he ignores me." Bruce frowns. "I spend a lot of time reminding him who our friends are."

Natasha kisses his chest. "And who do you say I am?"

He strokes a hand through her hair. "He calls you a fire. Which, I suppose, makes me the moth. I tell him you warm and protect us."

"Not as well as I should." She can't help but be reminded of all the times she's hurt him.

He presses his forehead to hers. "Yet I keep coming back to your flame. I get burned, but I know the warmth is worthwhile."

"I'll make sure it stays that way." She makes a face. "The warmth being worthwhile not the me burning you." She sighs. "How come the more poetic you become the less I'm able to talk like a rational human being?"

"Somehow the idea of you and rational just never struck me." He teases with a kiss to her lips.

"Hey." She narrows her eyes at him. "For that I'm going to give you tiny burns each time you get too close to my flame." She nips his lip.

"Really? What if I do this?" He slides his hand down between her legs.

She slaps his cheek. Not hard. Just enough to sting. But at the same time, she moves to feel that hand move across her labia.

Bruce chuckles. "You're terrible." His middle two fingers push inside while he continues to rub her labia with the other two.

"Is this your way of ensuring sand gets everywhere it shouldn't?" Her hips are moving to help this along. She runs her teeth over his chin. "Do I get more of you?"

"You can have more when we go to bed." He pushes his fingers deep as they will go, bending them just a bit to bring her more pleasure.

She moans and works herself on his fingers, shifting to get him and them in the best spot.

"I love you. I want to make you happy." He whispers against her ear as he continues.

"You make. Me happy." She bites her lips as she gets closer and closer. Finally, her orgasm washes over her like the waves on the beach. It isn't earth-shattering, but it'll do. She kisses him. "I think it's time for the water again."

He agrees, pulling away just enough to let her sit up. Once they're both standing, he takes her hand to lead her in.

They wash as much sand as they can off before heading back to their towels. These they shake off before using them on their bodies. Then towels wrapped around them, they head back up to the house.

Bruce puts his arm around Natasha, keeping her close as they walk. "I'm very lucky, you know."

"I know. Why are you lucky tonight?"

"The woman of my dreams is in my arms." He kisses her hair.

She smiles. "Well the woman of your dreams still feels all sandy and needs a shower. Join me?"

He chuckles. "I'd be honoured."

The immediately go to the tiny bathroom and into the shower. The water is almost as cold as the ocean. It has the duel effect of waking Natasha up and making her press against Bruce for warmth. Bruce uses the closeness to rub her with soap but also to press more kisses to her neck and shoulders. Finally satisfied, Natasha turns off the water and steps out to dry off.

Bruce dries off, again a bit more self conscious then he needs to be. Then it's off to bed. She chuckles at how he tries to hide himself. And because of it, she walks around completely naked and unhurried. She slides between the covers, letting the rest at her waist. Then she puts one arm behind her head so her breasts are completely uncovered.

Her shamelessness is deeply arousing for Bruce and he's aroused before he's even managed to join her. "How do you do this to me?"

She shrugs, a self-satisfied smile across her lips. She bats her eyes a little. "Dr Banner, I was hoping you could help me with something."

"And what, pray tell, is that." He settles next to her, kissing her shoulder.

"I've noticed lately that my libido is just unquenchable. I'm always horny." She pouts. "I've masturbated like crazy, but it doesn't help. Could you maybe take a look?"

"Seeing as your libido exists in your mind, and I didn't bring any surgical tools with me... I'm afraid there's little I can do." He smiles in amusement.

She sticks her tongue out at him and turns over to her side. "Never mind then."

"I do have a prescription that could ease those urges." He wraps an arm around her, pulling her against his chest.

"I'm listening." The pout is still on her lips.

He strokes her hair. "I could manually stimulate you, in a variety of manners, to ease you through your pain."

Her smile returns. She turns her head to look at him with innocent hope. "Could you? I'd be ever so grateful."

"Anything, to ease your suffering." He presses his hard cock against her ass. "Any way you want. Anything."

"I thought I wanted to ride you. But now..." She looks at him over her shoulder. "Take me from behind. Make me yours." She wriggles her ass. "Make me scream your name."

"I don't..." He shuts his eyes. "Okay. Up on your knees." He moves away to help guide her to her knees and the kneels up behind her. His hands gently massage her ass and then down along her slit, opening her up.

She's suddenly feeling unsure. She wants this but wonders about her lover. "Bruce, if you'd rather not..."

"I should be okay." His voice is soft as he continues to massage her intimately. He needs to learn to control this, and this is an excellent opportunity.

Natasha's back is beginning to undulate, a clear sign she's enjoying this. "I need you, Bruce. I need you to fill me."

His hands slide up to her hips and he slowly pushes in, giving himself a little time to get used to the feeling before he begins to thrust.

"Thank you." She breathes, willing herself not to move. That's the difference with Bruce. She can't just take, can't just drive him to the edge and over it. They have to be careful. It drives her crazy, and her nails dig into the sheets.

He holds tightly as he begins to rock, easing into her almost gently. His rhythm picks up bit by bit, but he's cautious. It's always slightly more risky when he's in control.

She encourages him with words and moans. She calls his name. Slowly she starts to move her own hips, meeting his thrusts gently.

Each thrust is deeper, harder, but still very controlled. He focuses on breathing and not losing himself but it's so hard with the amazing creature that's beneath him. "God, Natasha. How are you even real? I don't understand it."

"I'm real." She assures him. "And imperfect. And yours. Oh, Bruce. You feel so good." Her back continues to move with her hips, encouraging him.

"My real Natasha." He caresses her back. He continues pushing into her, seeking to bring her over without sending himself over the wrong way.

She wriggles slightly between each thrust until he's in the perfect place. She cries out. "There. Bruce. Harder. Please."

He nods and pushes as hard as he dare. He move a hand back down to play with her clit as he does.

One of her hands moves to the headboard, keeping her steady as she starts to lose herself. Her body bucks when her orgasm hits. "Bruce!"

"Good girl." He eases her through it, pulling out and leading her down to the bed. "You're good."

"And you?" She turns onto her back to look at him.

"Can excuse myself to the washroom, if the lady needs a rest." He's panting slightly, but not quite there.

She shakes her head. "Mouth, ass, or hand?"

"Hand." He decides after a moment's thought. He knows it won't take much.

She wraps her fingers around his cock, still wet from being inside her. She strokes him, gently at first but with more force each time.

"Tash." Bruce breathes out, his breath more terse with each stroke. Finally he cries out, her name on his lips again, as he comes.

Her tummy pulls in as his warm semen splatters over her. She runs a finger through it and puts it in her mouth. "Mmm."

Bruce shakes his head. "I can never decide if that's disgusting or hot."

She laughs. "A bit a both?" She runs a hand over his hairy chest. "You wanna get a washcloth and clean me off?"

"Yeah." He returns quickly with the warm cloth and washes her gently. Then he kisses her forehead. "Bedtime, my enticing flame?"

Sleepily, she nods. "You wore me out." Checking that her gun is in it's place under her pillow, she waits for him to get in bed. Then she snuggles against him. There are definitely worse things than being here with him.

"I love you." He whispers again, holding her close. He's so very glad she came down with him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Despite the loss of popularity of the Avengers, Loki has still managed to help drum up enough interest in the new facility's groundbreaking that both the press and spectator sections are relatively full. He considers it a personal victory, though the head of the Avengers' PR would take issue with it.

Steve has a few issues with the head of Avengers' PR at the moment. Still, everything seems to be going well. He's also a bit annoyed that he's the only member of the original team that'll be at the opening. But at least he has Loki, the twins, Sam, Bucky, and Carol for support.

Everyone but Loki and Sam are officially becoming new Avengers today. So there they all stand in their superhero costumes looking like defenders of the world. 'New blood and new perspectives are needed to ensure that the Avengers are on the path of good, freedom, equality.'

"We are opening this facility as a training ground for anyone with special abilities, whether they be mutant powers, science granted abilities, or just incredibly developed skills. The Avengers were created to defend mankind from dangers greater than ourselves, from international threats too large for any one government. It is our wish to keep in... God damn it." Steve tosses his cue cards and puts a hand to his face. He just can't get this damned speech right. And he's minutes away from giving it.

Loki laughs and rubs his arm. "You're going to do fine, love. If all else fails, fuck the cue cards and speak from your heart."

Steve groans and leans into Loki. "Why do I always end up giving the speeches?"

He kisses Steve's nose. "Because you're so handsome that everyone will be looking at you anyway. Besides, it's one of the perks of being the leader." He gives Steve's ass a pat.

"Also, you've got all that experience." Bucky grins. "Maybe wearing the blue shorts would help?"

Steve removes his helmet and throws it at Bucky. "Remind me why I need enemies?"

Bucky catches it easily. "So you have a job?" He throws the helmet back. His hair is a little shorter but not by much. It's cleaner, though. His face is stubbled, adding to a gritty look.

"Or at least to convince me to hang out with you." He sticks out his tongue.

Carol laughs. "Stop it or we won't go for ice cream after."

Pietro turns to his sister. "And they say we are the young ones."

Wanda shrugs. "I do not mind being old if it is like this."

Steve rolls his eyes. "All of you should be getting ready, not bothering me while I have a speech to finish."

"We are ready," Pietro tells him.

Sam smiles. "Just breath, old man. You're gonna be fine."

Carol checks her phone. "Actually, I think it's about time we get out there. Seconds, Steve. Good luck."

Loki gives him a quick kiss. "Next time, we'll make Sam give the speech."

"Hey!"

Steve chuckles, but he leaves the cue cards on the floor and decides to go with his gut.

There are claps and a few boos when they appear. There are protesters holding signs that Loki is itching to change, but Steve has ordered him not to.

Steve steps up to his podium and clears his throat. "Thank you all for coming. Being the fan I am of free speech, I'm especially glad to see the journalists and protesters here with us. We're breaking ground today on the new Avengers training facility. We hope to welcome many with advanced skills whether it be mutation, scientifically granted, or practiced. We hope to use our abilities to protect the world from evils that no one else can. Our primary objective is to protect human lives, and every one of us is prepared to sacrifice our own for that cause. Our secondary goal is to work with UN governments For the purposes of training in the name of protection and peace. None of us is a perfect soldier, but each of us strive to be a good man. I hope you will all allow us the opportunity to prove ourselves. Thank you." He bows his head, a shy smile coming to him. He hopes the crowd approves.

Loki smiles widely. He claps as he takes Steve's place at the podium. "As one of those past evils that no one else could stop, I can assure you the Avengers are needed. And I am happy to see the new members, the personification of the Avengers' new commitment to a globally supportive role."

Steve comes back, sharing the podium. "He's right, he couldn't be stopped, but given a chance he's been able to change and grow. He even helps the world, now, a little bit at a time. Loki is our living proof that anyone can change the world. And while he's turned down the chance to be an Avenger in exchange for a normal life, our new members here are all equally talented. We have our wonder twins, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. The legendary Winter Soldier. And Captain, formerly Ms Marvel who has changed her uniform and name in honour of her mentor as she joins us. Please, join us in welcoming them and I open the floor to any questions to our new comers." Steve holds his hand out as he steps aside again.

Most of the questions are for Winter Soldier. He starts out giving short terse answers but gradually loosens up. "Look, Steve was always a pain in the ass, but he was also always looking out for the little guys. And sometimes those little guys were actually bigger than he was." He waits for the laugh to die down. "Point is, Steve will always do what's right. That's why I'm joining. I followed him in Europe during World War II, and I'm honored to follow him now."

Carol has opted to go without mask and one of the reporters recognizes her, asking her about it. "I've retired from the air force and this is my full time job, now. I want people to know I'm doing it. I'm proud of this. I want to be part of the Avengers and make sure that world I love is safe."

Pietro pretends he doesn't understand English very well. Loki silently approves of this, especially as he sees some of the "mistakes" Pietro makes.

Wanda pulls the accent out thick as well, though she seems to understand the questions a little better. "We wish to help the Avengers grow into Europe, too, so we may help all the world easily. I am grateful for what they have done for us and for Sokovia."

"But a huge piece of Sokovia was destroyed," one of the reporters notes.

"But they saved the people. The real Sokovia is the people." Wanda looks at the reporter defiantly. "Houses can be rebuilt."

Loki returns to the podium. "And now it's time to break ground. Captain Rogers, if you will do the honors."

"Oh, I couldn't." Steve blushes faintly. "It should be one of our new members, our future."

It ends up being the twins together, holding the shovel and pushing it down while cameras snap and applause happens.

And just like that, it's done. The Avengers wave and leave, heading inside. That's were a blonde woman in an outlandish green outfit is waiting, clapping slowly. "Oh, well done. You almost had _me_ convinced."

Loki scowls. "I had hoped you had forgotten about me."

Steve steps protectively in front of Loki. "Ma'am, you'll leave now, if you know what's good for you.”

"Oh but I don't." She steps closer, eyeing the Captain. "Oh, this one is cute. He almost rivals Thor."

"Mine," Loki says, stepping forward. "And I've already warned Thor you were back."

"Lo'." Steve's hand is at his lover's back. "I know what you've asked and I can assure you I will make life very difficult for you if you try it."

"And what could you possibly do to me?" She shakes her head. "Don't answer that." She takes Loki's arm. "All I want is to see Thor again."

"Amora." Loki's voice is a warning.

"Get a photo, lady." Steve protectively tugs Loki back.

She laughs. "Protective, isn't he? But I suppose he has to be with you being so weak now." She gives a pout and runs a finger down Loki's chest.

Loki swats her hand away. "My choice."

"Oh, I'm holding him back for your protection." Steve growls.

She laughs again and looks at the others. "What an odd little collection you've acquired. Tell me, do they know _all_ your dirty little secrets?"

"They know the worst of them."

"I know who he is now, that's the important part." Steve steps forward again. "Now leave."

Carol steps closer to them. "If you're getting tired of this witch, I'd be happy to get rid of her for you."

Loki tilts his head. "No. No that's fine." He looks around. "Would you give us some privacy please?"

"For real?" Bucky asks.

Carol nods and steps back, taking Bucky's elbow. "Come on, I'll help you take your uniform off."

Steve nods at his best friend. "We've got this. Hell, he's got this."

Bucky makes a face. "Yeah. Okay. Come on, twinsies."

When everyone is out, Loki takes a seat. "What's happened to your power, Amora?"

"Nothing."

Steve moves to stand behind Loki, showing his support.

"Odin," Amora confesses. "I liked him much better when he was you."

"Wait." Steve clues in. "Odin took your powers, so you come to harass my boyfriend to do your dirty work? Pardon the vernacular, but fuck off."

"Steve, don't." Loki takes Amora's hand. "He didn't take all of them. Just enough to remind you what you lost. And Thor?"

"Leverage to get them back."

Loki chuckles. "Oh, Amora. You'd do better breaking your sister out of prison and getting Odin to do whatever she wanted."

Steve pinches him. "Don't give her ideas."

Amora pouts. "He knows full well Lorelei and I hate each other. She'd never do anything for me."

"I've seen people who supposedly hate each other do all sorts of things for mutual benefit." Steve raises an eyebrow.

Loki looks at him. "Now who's giving her ideas."

"It was merely an observation."

"Uh-huh." He turns to Amora. "What reason did Odin give for taking your powers?"

"Odin doesn't need a reason." She reminds him. She looks around as though afraid.

Loki's eyes narrow. He snaps his fingers. "Heimdall cannot hear us now. He thinks we speak of Lorelei."

"How can I trust that?"

"I trust him with my life." Steve offers.

She nods. "He promised to restore my powers bit by bit if I meddled with you."

Loki gets a disgusted look. "It's not enough to practically neuter me, now he must send others to pester me. Why?"

She shrugs. "Odin isn't known for sharing."

"I bet I can guess." Steve grips Loki's shoulder. "He was wrong about you, and an asshole like that can't stand to be wrong about anything. He's just a big bully."

Loki nods, thinking. "Perhaps we can help each other."

Amora smiles. "If your brain was in Thor's body, you'd be the perfect man."

"What are you talking about? He _is_ the perfect man." Steve leans in to kiss Loki's head.

Loki smiles. But then the smile fades. "It won't work. No doubt Heimdall has described the times when I've used the limits of my power."

"What are you talking about?" Amora asks.

"If we could somehow convince him that he would get what he wanted if we both had more power..."

Steve shakes his head. "I don't know. Lo', if you're caught doing anything, it's your head."

Loki nods. "You're right. I'm sorry, Amora. You mission is destined to fail."

"I'm not losing you over some petty revenge. You're better than that." Steve kisses Loki's temple again. "If Amora wants refuge and promises to behave, we can probably set her up with an apartment, but you're not taking on Odin for these reasons."

"Behave?" Amora laughs. "Oh, Loki, it wasn't Odin who neutered you." She glares at Steve. "An apartment. Ha!" She looks back at her old friend. "We'll see each other again, Loki. And next time I won't be nearly so kind." With that, she disappears.

Loki sighs and knows she's right.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki. "You're not neutered, you're tamed. But even a tame animal will fight to protect what it loves, often more viciously than the wild one."

"As you say." He sighs. "She was one of the few friends I had."

"If she was a true friend, she wouldn't abandon you now, or allow herself to be used against you." He presses his cheek to Loki's.

"She feels she has no choice." He leans against Steve. "I would have done the same not so long ago. A few years further back, and I would have done it out of love."

Steve hugs Loki tighter still. "I love you. I'm grateful you chose to be with me, but I do often think you've given up too much. I'm sorry."

Loki turns to look at him. "I would gladly give up more to be with you. My only regret is I have not the strength to keep up with you."

"Perhaps someday you'll get it back. Perhaps you won't. Doesn't change how I feel." He captures Loki's lips in a tender kiss.

"Perhaps now we can get away?" Loki looks tired.

"We leave first thing in the morning." Steve promises.

He nods. "We should return to the others. They'll be worried for you."

"Why? You were the one with the evil visitor." Steve teases gently but offers Loki his hand to help him up.

Loki kisses his hand. "You are the flame. The rest of us merely moths." He leads the way out, keeping Steve's hand in his.

Carol practically tackles Loki with her hug when they join them. "You okay?"

Steve tries not to laugh as Loki stumbles from her concern.

"Uh, yes. Fine." He hugs her back.

"Old friend?" Sam asks.

"Old friend. New enemy."

Carol takes a step back, taking Bucky's hand to reassure him.

"Perhaps not." Steve suggests quietly, rubbing Loki's back.

Loki shrugs. "Either way, she's my problem. The good news is she's not as powerful as she used to be."

"Should've let me punch her." Carol shakes her head.

"Anyway." Steve tries to change the subject. "Why don't I cook us all a big dinner to celebrate?"

Pietro nods. "Food is always good."

Sam tells them he has to take a pass. He's got a date.

"Sam, you suck." Steve pulls him into a hug. "Take care, alright?"

"I will." Sam says his good-byes and leaves.


	106. I Promise I Didn't Kill my Blind Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki begin their vacation. Steve calls Matt out about his secret.

Loki is preoccupied on the entire drive home. He doesn't return to his old self until the kittens are in rubbing against his legs. Steve makes sure Loki has time with them, and sets the others up with the video games before he heads to the kitchen to cook. Carol is happy to play with Loki and the kittens, she's even brought them a new laser toy which she offers to Loki.

He laughs as they try to grab the light. "I feel rather sorry for them. They'll never be able to catch it."

"I've got one for Chewie that's automatic. I just press a button and it moves around for 10 minutes. She goes nuts." Carol chuckles as Ink pounces then looks all confused that there's nothing in her paws.

"But is it not cruel? You give them something to strive for, to want. And just when it's in their grasp, they find it was never real." He rolls his eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake I really must stop doing that." He moves the toy erratically and allows himself to enjoy their reaction. "Remind me, Ink. It's the thrill of the hunt that matters."

"Meow." Ink agrees as she enthusiastically shakes her butt in preparation for another pounce.

Carol smiles. "It's good exercise. And Chewie needs all the exercise she can get."

Loki nods. "Sorry. Amora's visit rattled me more than it should have. So tell me, does Chewie still hate Bucky?"

"Seems to." She nods before giving Loki a thoughtful look. "Is she the only one?"

"Was she the only one what?"

"To still hate Bucky." She nudges Loki gently.

"Oh." He gives a small smile. "Yes. Though my jealousy still keeps a small fire in my belly. And how are you feeling these days?"

"Pretty good, can't lie. I've got this guy who seems completely dedicated to me, I'm an Avenger, and my darling Chewie waiting at home." Carol smiles warmly.

"I'm glad."

"If you need anything during your trip, anytime, call me, okay? I can be there in minutes." Carol offers quietly. "I'm sure Buck will offer me for Steve, but this is me to you. Honestly. We world war two widows need to stick together."

He chuckles. "I appreciate it. Truly." He takes her hand and squeezes it.

She squeezes back. "Next time they have a thing, we're getting together for movies and nachos."

Bucky looks over at them. "Why do I feel like you two are conspiring?"

"We are!" Carol smiles brightly and blows him a kiss. "You're my favourite."

"Good. Make sure it stays that way." He winks at her as he passes them on his way to the kitchen.

Steve is singing to himself while mixing cookies to have for dessert. Chicken and potatoes are in the oven. A huge salad is sitting ready on the counter.

Bucky leans against the entrance, arms crossed at his chest. He smiles as he watches.

Steve freezes when he notices Bucky there, blushing. "I thought you were schooling Pietro at Mario Kart?"

"Got bored. The show here is much better." He grins.

"Shut up." Steve ducks his head and returns to making his cookies, spooning them out onto a pan.

"Need any help?" Bucky walks up behind him and peeks over his shoulder. He sticks a finger into the dough and puts it into his mouth.

Steve snorts. "Yeah, keep your grubby mitts outta my dough."

"Mmm. Yummy." He pats Steve's ass and moves away. "So when's dinner gonna be ready?"

"Uh." Steve peeks in the oven. "About 20 minutes. Why? Starving to death? No, wait, I know. You're horny but she won't let you play until after."

"I'm not that bad."

Steve raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not!" He rolls his eyes.

He sets the cookies aside, ready to pop in when the rest of dinner comes out. "Of course not. So, I've had a terrible thought."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky smirks.

"Not that kind." A tea towel flies towards Bucky. "It occurred to me that this is my first birthday since you've been back, but I won't be sharing it with you."

"No watching fireworks from the roof? That's gonna suck." He leans against the counter. "So how are we gonna fix that?"

"We're going to be on the road. I'm not even sure where we'll be." He shrugs and leans on his counter, the corner between them. 

Bucky shrugs. "I don't know if Carol has any traditions. If not, give me a call wherever you are, and maybe we can meet you." He smiles. "There are definitely perks to having a girl who can fly."

Steve nods, then gets a mischievous smile. "So have you, you know, in the air?"

He shakes his head slowly. "She doesn't want to chance dropping me. Which I appreciate."

Steve laughs. "It would serve you right."

He nods. "Yeah well, consequently no sex in the air."

"I would be fully willing to risk dropping you." Steve grins.

"Don't tempt me." He pokes Steve with his foot.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Steve moves to start setting the table.

"Don't see why you would. From what I remember, you aren't afraid of anything."

"Oh, there's a couple things." He shrugs, putting plates down. "Or I guess just one. Losing those I love."

Bucky tries to lighten the mood. "Guess it's a good thing some of us keep coming back." 

"You have no idea." He keeps setting, quiet now. He's thinking about the fact that he'll probably be losing Peggy again. Soon.

"Dinner smells good."

"Thanks." He gives Bucky a small, sad smile. "You wanna find a couple bottles of wine?"

"Sure. Red or white?"

"Eh, do both, let people choose." He goes to check the oven, starting to pull the pans out and switch them with the cookies.

Bucky just grabs two bottles and opens them.

Steve carves the chickens up after letting them sit a few minutes. It looks like enough meet for 40, he worries it'll be enough for their 6.

Pietro is the first one at the table, using his power to grab his seat. He smiles at Steve. "Smells good, father."

"You are trouble." But Steve pets his hair affectionately after putting food on the table. "You should be more careful."

"Agreed." Wanda, slower, moves to sit next to her brother. "Father knows. You should listen."

"I am almost all healed."

Loki and Carol follow, taking their seats.

"I will believe so when the doctor tells us."

"No fighting." Steve admonishes them. "It's hard enough to leave you."

Bucky laughs. "They're, what, like 5, 10 years younger than us?"

Steve glares at Bucky.

"What?"

Loki smiles. "Steve is very protective of all his children."

Steve nods and takes Loki's hand. "But, for now, please dig in. I hope you'll enjoy."

"Did you want to say grace?" Loki asks quietly. It's not something they generally do as a family, but given that they won't all be together for a while, the former god figures he'd offer.

"I won't force the others to sit through it." Steve says just as quietly, giving Loki a kiss to the temple.

Loki nods then pours the wine.

Carol smiles, one had on Bucky's knee. "Steve, jeez, you make a girl feel guilty for never learning to cook."

"It's okay, doll. I still love ya." Bucky winks at her.

She rubs his leg. "I know."

Steve smiles, taking his own food as he sees everyone else eat. It's nice. Family. It makes him want to kiss Loki, but he can do that later.

The cats come in search of their own dinner. Loki feeds them with a wave of his hand.

The timer goes off and Steve excuses himself to pull out the cookies. He returns and refills wine for those who needs it, then he pauses. "Thank you, all of you. You mean so much to me."

Everyone says something back, a thank you generally. Everyone except Loki who simply gazes at him with love.

Steve sits again, and this time he does kiss Loki. Fuck them, they know where his heart is.

Loki holds him there, needing his warmth. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Another soft kiss is pressed to those soft lips.

Carol coughs, reminding them that they are at dinner.

Loki holds a finger up until their kiss is done. 

Steve chuckles as he pulls away. "Sorry. Madly necessary."

Wanda can't help but watch the whole thing with starry eyes. 

Pietro nods. "Father and mother always kiss when they think we're not looking. But we always know."

"Do you," Loki says.

Bucky laughs. "Mother?"

"Well, it's important for you to know that love is nothing to be ashamed of." Steve turns quickly to glare at Bucky again. "Barnes, I swear to God you will be banned from this house. For a month."

Carol also gives Bucky a good swat across the chest.

He raises his hands. "Hey, I think it's great that Loki is so in touch with his femininity." He's still laughing, though.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Buck, you're embarrassing me."

"I have learned that father's mother is very important to him. It is great honour he gives to Loki the title to share." Wanda looks up before sipping her wine. 

Loki smiles at her. "It's fine. From my experience, mothers are the strongest members the family."

"They're the heart." Steve kisses Loki's temple before he returns to his meal.

"Mother is very kind." Wanda smiles. "Though he will not admit it."

"I'm only kind when I can get something out of it." Loki insists.

"Like that good, satisfied feeling you get in your soul for helping others?" Steve teases gently.

"Oh. Or the pride of being better than everyone says you are." Carol adds. "I'm a big fan of that one."

"Yes yes yes. I get your point." Loki drinks his wine. Steve refills it as soon as he sets it down. "Trying to get me drunk, starlight?"

"Just a little." Steve winks. As everyone finishes up the main, Steve brings over a huge plate of the fresh cookies. "Chocolate chocolate chip. I hope that's okay?"

"Damnit, Loki." Carol curses as she takes one, breaking it in half to reveal the still melty chips. "Can we trade?"

Wanda takes a cookie, which Pietro quickly steals but she uses her magic on him to get it back.

"No trading. Steve is all mine," Loki says as Bucky glares at Carol.

"You don't make me cookies." She informs Bucky. Though it sounds more like "You moan maa me coohi" with the cookie in her mouth.

"Fine. I'll make you cookies." Bucky has seen the ones where you basically just pull them apart and lay them on a cookie sheet to bake. "Do you even have cookware to make them?"

"I have a pan. Somewhere. Remember, we used it to make fish sticks."

"Right."

Loki looks at them. "Do you have take out most nights?"

"I make salad. And sometimes I boil pasta or soup." Carol is moderately embarrassed.

Steve shakes his head. "Lo', when we get back, I'm going to their place for a week to make them ready to eat meals for their freezer."

Loki nods. "An excellent idea. And perhaps you should give Bucky some cooking lessons."

"I can do both at once." Steve looks over. "You interested, Buck? We'll call it a late birthday present. Miss Carol seems to like the idea." Carol nods assent.

"Sure. Why not." Bucky says. "I can cook between writing."

"Maybe I'll inspire you." Steve teases while wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki clears his throat and drinks some wine in a very pointed manner.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Sorry dear." He puts an arm around Loki.

He nods. "Just perhaps not too much inspiration."

"I thought you said my very presence was inspiring?"

Carol snorts and hides her face behind another cookie.

"I did. And I still do," Loki assures him. "But too much inspiration can lead to madness."

"You're doomed." Steve kisses Loki gently.

Carol rests her head on Bucky's shoulder. "Aww. Still want that trade."

"You do know I'm right here," Bucky tells her.

"Well aware." She turns to look at him. "Where's my sweet talk and kisses?"

Bucky kisses her. "Even though you can't cook, I have no intention of trading you in."

"Keep this up and I may yet keep you." She teases and steals another kiss.

"Oh dear." Wanda sighs and leans against Pietro. "What have father and mother started?"

"You'll learn soon enough," Loki assures her.

Wanda frowns. She knows enough.

He realizes his mistake. "Apologies. Calling you our children made me think you were children. Even so, you may know more about love than I do."

Bucky shakes his head. "In other words, he's an asshole and Steve started us needing to be all lovey-dovey."

Wanda sighs and rises to give Loki a hug. "You are forgiven. Pietro and I will clean now, yes?"

Pietro makes a whining noise but gets up.

"Thank you." Steve nods and smiles at the twins.

Carol nudges Bucky. "Guess that means we should head off, so you can get ready for your trip."

"Yeah." Bucky stands. "Thanks for dinner and everything."

"Hey, hey." Steve pulls Bucky into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself, jerk."

"You, too, punk."

As the two fly off, Steve hugs Loki close. "I'm going to miss them."

Loki chuckles. "Our first stop is New York. You can see them tomorrow if you like."

"I meant after that, asshole." He kisses Loki's head.

"Oh. I see." Loki strokes his cheek. "I should pack." He doesn't move though, choosing to gaze into Steve's eyes instead.

Steve presses his forehead to Loki's, eyes closed. "I can't wait for all that time alone with you."

He teases. "You're going to be sick of me by the end."

"Then I hope it's terminal." Steve teases back and steals a kiss. "Come on, let's get packed up."

They head to the bedroom and pack only the necessities. "Weapons?" Loki asks at one point before realizing his mistake. "Not hunting. Forgot. Sorry." But that does lead to another question. "Food? Do we buy on the road or...?"

"Let's take some things, maybe cereal, crackers, snacky things but buy most?" Steve suggests. He's debating bringing the shield. He's not sure he'll be okay to leave it behind eve if he doesn't plan to use it.

Loki notices the blue eyes returning to it again and again. "Take it. We can use it as an umbrella of it rains."

Steve shakes his head. "You will do no such thing." But he does decide to have it. Because goodness knows what might happen.

"You're no fun." He teases then pinches Steve's ass.

"Nope." Steve agrees, catching Loki in his arms and tackling him to the bed.

"Oy!" But Loki is smiling up at his love. He finds it amazing just the prospect of the trip has had Steve feeling better. At least it seems like it.

"Look what I've caught." Steve chuckles and presses kisses to Loki's face. "It's the rare and elusive Loki. A real prize."

"Indeed. Is very difficult to catch him if he does not wish it."

Steve licks his lips, looking down at his love. "That's unfortunate, since I want to catch him so badly. I wish to keep him, to treasure him. To spoil him rotten and love him."

Loki runs his thumb over Steve's lips. "No wonder you were able to catch him. A little known fact is that his weakness is love. It is so rare to him you see. And you radiate it like mad."

With a smile, Steve kisses that thumb. "I did use my heart as bait. But the risk was worth it. My gorgeous love."

That earns a kiss, an unhurried one that attempts to return the love he's shown.

The kiss seems to get longer and longer, but they finally break their connection just enough for air. "I love you, Loki. With all my being."

"And I love you, my dearest Steve." Loki would be content to stay here the rest of the night, but that probably isn't the best idea. He pouts. "We need to finish packing."

"Alright." Steve nods, slowly pulling away from Loki. He looks at the books on the bedside table. "We bringing any reading material?"

"Depends. Are you fishing?"

"I wasn't planning on it?" He picks up a book of French poetry. Their collection seems to have grown considerably since they've lived together.

Loki licks his lips. "Perhaps that one you should take."

Steve chuckles and tucks it in his bag.

The former god packs lubricant and condoms along with toilet paper and soap. The tent has been out since Loki first suggested the trip. "Are we missing anything else?"

Steve puts the sleeping bags they bought next to the tent. "We'll pick up some bottles of water from the grocery on our way out. Should we bring some dishes? Do we have dishes that are suitable for travel?"

Loki shrugs. "You would know better than I, love."

Steve makes a face. "We'll pick some plastic ones up at the grocery, too." He tosses his bag aside, deciding he's done.

"Jordan at work said while we're camping we had to make something called 'some mores'?"

"S'mores? We can do that." Steve grabs a note pad to make a grocery list for the morning. Marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers go on the top.

Loki smiles. "I'm actually rather excited for this." He wraps his arms around Steve. "You and me alone with only the stars and nature around us." He kisses his neck.

"Mmn." Steve tugs Loki closer and teases him. "You can finally be as loud as you want."

He laughs. "Are you sure? I might give Heimdall a fright."

"His problem." Steve starts nibbling on Loki's ear.

"I'd do it all again, you know. Give up immortality for you. For us." Loki says this quietly, needing his love to know he has no regrets.

"Once was enough." Steve presses his lips to Loki's neck. Nothing could ever show how grateful he is.

"We should probably sleep. Mr. Murdock knows your arriving tomorrow?"

"Yes, my darling." He starts to undress Loki, to get him ready for bed.

"Good. While you're there, I'll get a few things done at work. And then I shall be all yours. And you shall be all mine."

"Lucky me." They sit on the bed together and Steve tugs off his shirt, before looking Loki over lovingly.

"Do I pass inspection, Captain?"

"Gorgeous, baby. I'm spellbound." He kisses Loki softly. "My night sky, hold me."

Loki wraps his arms around him and holds tight. He mentally tells Odin and Amora to fuck themselves. If being neutered means he gets Steve then so be it. But if they think he is no longer dangerous, then they will have a rude awakening.

Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder, his arms around his waist. "You understand me so well, you take such good care of me."

"Someone has to. You so rarely do."

"I don't-" Steve shakes his head against Loki's skin, knowing the argument will be turned down. "There are other things that need my attention more."

"Silly man." He kisses Steve's shoulder. "You did well today. You may hate public speaking, but you're very good at it."

Steve smiles softly. "Thank you. I guess I've just had a lot of practice." Steve pauses, then meets Loki's eyes. "Would you. Could you make me female tonight? I just want to hide in your arms away from the world."

Loki strokes Steve's cheek, turning him into a woman. "You're so beautiful in every form."

"Mmn." Steve cuddles close as she can. "Let's go to bed."

They finish undressing and get under the covers. Loki pulls Steve into his arms and kisses her head. "I love you, starlight."

Steve curls in as close as she can, feeling like she's starving for the safety of Loki's arms. "My night sky. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do. Where else could you shine?"

"No where. I need you." Steve has to smile at that.

"Exactly." Loki yawns. "And I need you to fill me."

Steve softly strokes Loki's belly. "Sleep, love. Dream if our long and happy future together." She shuts her eyes, praying her words will be truth.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve meets Matt Murdock at the run down gym in Hell's Kitchen. The lawyer offers a smile when he opens the door. "I have to admit, I've been looking forward to this. I'm pretty sure Foggy and Karen wanted to come, but I wouldn't let them."

Steve chuckles. "I'm sure my celebrity will wear off soon. I really am just a kid from Brooklyn." Steve takes the opportunity to quickly look Matt over for any new cuts or bruising.

There is a new cut across his eyebrow and a bruise on his jaw that appears to be healing. He leads the way inside. "There's a hanging bag which is what I usually use. The lockers are in the back if you need to change."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be just a minute." Steve goes to change from his jeans to sweats and a tee. As he does he puzzles over Matt's newest injuries. When he returns, he decides just to ask. "I see you've gotten yourself hurt again. More stairs?"

His hand instinctively goes to the cut over his eye. "Door. Misjudged when I opened it."

Steve makes a disappointed sound in the back of his throat. He crosses his arms and shakes his head. "I hired you because I thought I could trust you. Why do you keep lying?"

Matt nods. "You hired me to be your lawyer. Something I've preformed exemplary well at, I might add. My extra curricular activities should really be no concern."

"It concerns me if you're doing something that could get you killed or put out of action." Steve's voice goes softer. "Look, son, if someone's abusing you, let me help. And if you're trying to cover something else, let me give you some advice. You move too smoothly in public for the types of injuries you claim. Be more clumsy."

Matt smiles. "That's good advice. And if it eases your mind, no one is abusing me. I'm not the one who needs saving."

Steve nods slowly. "I really can't judge you for fighting, I've been doing it - on the streets, in the war, with the Avengers - since I was old enough to have an opinion. Just make sure you know what you're getting in to and don't let it get back to the ones you care about. And don't be afraid to ask for help if you ever get into something too big for you."

Matt nods. "I will." He argues with himself as to how much to disclose. "The people of Hell's Kitchen are very important to me. But perhaps we should get to the reason you're here. Or is this the reason?"

"I have been meaning to ask you. Sorry, but the patterning of your injuries is too obvious." Steve has his suspicions, he'd done more research after his chat with Natasha and Loki. "I guess that's why I liked you so much. You're a man after my own heart."

Matt nods. "Tell me, Steve, have you heard about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?"

"I'm a bit of a fan, to be honest. You've got to like a guy who's willing to look like the villain to help the innocent." Steve really hopes this is going where he thinks it is.

He smiles. "You are a surprising man, Steve. Something tells me that if I were to tell you that I am that devil, it would not surprise you very much at all."

"Not after I read more about him, no. I've been trying to convince Tony to let me invite the devil to be an Avenger, though I suspect I might be turned down." Steve sounds amused, his eyebrow going up though Matt won't see that.

"You would be correct. He prefers to deal with the crime that happens daily, on the streets."

"Unfortunate, because I think we could learn a lot from him, and him from us." Steve ducks his head. 

"Maybe we still can, just not officially." Matt wraps his hands.

Steve smiles. "I'd like that." He pauses. "All this said, how about we forgo the bags and try a little one on one instead?"

Matt instantly likes the idea. "Just so we're clear, I really don't see like you." He puts on his gloves and gets into the ring. "Oh, and be gentle with me."

Steve steps into the ring on the opposite side. "How about I'll only block and jab, no true punches. I have to admit I'm very curious about your abilities." He rolls his soldiers and gets into a low stance.

"It's... a little hard to explain." Matt gets into a fighting stance. They circle each other at first. Matt throws the first punch, surprisingly accurate. But Steve is able to dodge it easily.

"Do you adapt your fight to each enemy? Or do you just punch and hope for the best?" Steve sends in a few quick jabs towards Matt's ribs just to see if he can block them.

He does. "I adapt. Though I'm a slow learner at times."

"I suppose it's a bit harder when you can't see how they're moving." Steve does a back flip to lean against the ropes. "Do you have enhanced abilities or is it just a hell of a lot of training?"

"Most would call it enhanced. I see... fire." 

"Fascinating, so would you use that like I would use radar? I imagine your other senses are also generally enhanced due to your not having normal vision?" Steve considers this. He decides a match between Loki and Matt would be amazing to watch.

"Not precisely. I don't send out sound signals. I just hear what's there, and it translates to what I see. But yes, my hearing is very good." He makes contact with the Captain's torso.

Steve grunts then uses Matt's shoulders to flip over him. Really he should stop asking questions if he wants to take advantage of Matt's apparent weakness.

"So that's how we're fighting." Matt turns and starts using a much more varied technique. He also introduces some more acrobatics now that he knows this isn't just a straight boxing match.

Steve is impressed with what he sees. He keeps himself just outside of Matt's range, but there are quite a few close hits.

Matt steps back to take a breather. "You're giving me a run for my money, Steve." 

"Would you like me to start trying?" Steve teases.

"God no." He laughs. "Most of the guys I fight are two-bit criminals. You're just proving my point that I belong here on the streets and not with the A-team."

"Clint and Natasha don't even have the enhanced abilities you do, and I consider them extremely valuable to the team." Steve pulls the jump that forces Matt to catch him and uses his weight to pull him down. "It's about fighting with the best of your skill, as part of a team. We all do our part or even sit out, depending on the job. I'm not the strongest, or fastest, or smartest on the team. Why should I bother, by your logic?"

Matt lies on the floor. "They were SHIELD. Their focus was always global. Mine is local." He gets up slowly. "Just because my stage is smaller doesn't make it any less important."

"So you're telling me the Avengers shouldn't look at the small stages?"

"The Avengers have a habit of destroying the small stages. Or at least being involved in their destruction." Matt runs and leaps up, using his full body weight behind the punch.

Steve leans back into a bridge pose, letting Matt fly over him. "That's something I need to stop."

Matt lands and rolls, springing back up. "You're really not trying?"

"Maybe a little." Steve concedes as he also rolls to his feet. "I'd say about 70%"

"That makes me feel better." He relaxes. "Mind if we take a break?"

"Sure." Steve steps back, stretching out again.

Matt does some stretches of his own. "I've gotta ask, did you try and recruit Loki this hard?"

"Harder. I threatened to withhold sex and everything." Steve chuckles. "In the end, when I was sure he was sure, I relented. Just as I likely will with you."

"That's quite a threat. I'm surprised he still said no." Matt stretches his neck one final time before returning to a fighting stance. "Ready?"

"When you are." Steve's loose, easy, ready to move and keep up the dodging game.

They go for another half hour, speaking every so often, getting to know their true selves. Finally, Matt's watch alarm goes off. "I'm afraid we'll have to end it there."

"Something important? A date?" Steve teases gently as he wipes his forehead with his shirt.

"No. Nothing so exciting." He explains that he only rented the gym for a finite time and that time is almost up. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Definitely. Even if you decide not to join, I'll make sure Avenger facilities and resources are always open to you, okay?" Steve takes Matt's hand, squeezing affectionately.

"Thank you, but I'd rather keep my identity a secret, even from the Avengers."

"Come as the devil." Steve says as though it's obvious,

"Of course." They get out of the ring and unwrap their hands.

"No offense." Steve keeps his eyes on his hands. "But I think you would have been able to take Fisk sooner if you had the data we're able to get and I don't want that to ever stop you again."

Matt lets out a slow breath. "Like I said, the Avengers are concerned with global matters. And I'd rather not be beholden to any institution."

"I'm offering this information to every fighter for good I manage to meet. The Avengers need to be more, better. Outreach is an important part of that." He puts a hand on Matt's shoulder. "But we should get going. Just understand. I don't like bullies on any level. I want to see them all given a chance to start over, or kept away from the public if they don't use that."

"Is that why the sudden influx of new members?" Matt grabs his things and puts on his sunglasses.

"One reason. We'll train and I plan to spread the team out, have facilities available to all crime fighters across the globe." Steve shrugs, suddenly feeling self conscious. "At least that's the vision. I may be a soldier but even I want a chance to go home someday."

"And how does it not get bogged down in bureaucracy?"

"Oh, it will. Thank God I have Maria and Fury." Steve sighs.

Matt chuckles. "Well it's a grand dream. And if anyone can make it happen, it's you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is waiting for Steve at the tower. His work is done. He has set his email alert to show he will be unreachable. But he's assured the head of Avengers PR that if he has a connection, he will look to make sure everything is okay in social media.

Steve yawns as he comes in to the room. "We sleeping here tonight or you want out of the city?"

Loki wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "Is my poor dear tired? Did the blind lawyer poop you out?" He kisses Steve's nose. "We can stay here if you like. Perhaps go to our diner in Brooklyn?"

"It was a good workout. Mostly I wanted to know if I should shower now or could wait for the morning." He catches Loki's lips.

He makes a display of sniffing. "You aren't too stinky. You can wait."

"If we're leaving the city, I just thought to take advantage of the nice shower. But you're right. Let's hit our diner. Can I invite Buck?" He curls some of Loki's hair around his finger, enjoying the softness.

"Only if you invite Carol as well."

"Obviously." Steve gives Loki a kiss. Then he pulls out his phone to send a text.

A few minutes later, Bucky texts back that they'd love to meet them there.

Steve informs Loki and they head out straight away.

The former god is already trying to decide what he wants to eat as he holds on to Steve from his place in the back of the motorcycle.

Carol and Bucky are already there, sharing a bench in a booth. Carol is sipping at a chocolate milkshake and waves happily when she sees them.

Steve slides into the seat across. "Just couldn't wait, huh?"

"Of course not." Bucky grins. "So how's the first day of vacation?"

"Uh, good. I did some boxing with Matt." Steve shrugs.

"Matt....Murdock?" Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Doesn't that give you kind of an unfair advantage?"

"Just bags. His dad was a boxer, so he does it to blow off steam." Steve pushes Bucky's shoulder. "Don't I have an unfair advantage on everyone?"

"Not me." Carol points out as she looks over a menu.

"Well yeah but more than normal."

"I promise, I did not beat up my blind lawyer." Steve can't believe he has to say it.

Loki is ignoring them, studying the menu. He looks at Carol. "Any fallout from joining the Avengers?"

"Only from my friends and my one neighbour, but nothing bad so far." She smiles at him. "Looking forward to the practice honeymoon?"

"Very much so." His smile is almost bashful.

Carol leans over to pat his hand. "I'm a little jealous. We might have to go somewhere while you're gone."

"Perhaps you should." He grins mischievously. "You should just pick him up and fly him somewhere without telling him."

Carol grins back. "Suggestions?"

"The Caribbean perhaps? Someplace on a beach?"

Bucky looks over at them. "Are you two conspiring again?"

Carol looks thoughtful. Then she flashes an innocent look at Bucky. "You're beautiful when you're suspicious."

He narrows his eyes. "Uh-huh."

The waitress comes, and they order. Loki skips the milkshake on the grounds that it's too filling and has a grape soda instead.

Steve laughs at the lot of them. Then he leans over to Loki. "You've never called me too filling."

Loki purrs back. "Because you only fill me in the best way."

Steve rolls his eyes and kisses Loki's cheek.

Carol snuggles closer to Bucky as they wait, her milkshake never far from her mouth.

The way she sucks on that straw makes Bucky smile. "So do you two have a plan, or are you just going wherever the whim takes ya?"

"That's a plan." Steve chuckles. "I plan and worry too much, apparently, so we're getting away without my doing that."

"Fun and whimsy," Loki says in a very peculiar way. When they look at him strangely, he explains. "Podcast."

"Who-what?" Bucky is still confused.

"Radio over the computer." Steve offers.

"Oh. Then just say that."

Carol nods. "I'll show you when we get home."

"Anyway. I'm fairly certain we'll have cell reception the whole way, and I paid for wandering data as well, do we can email or skype or whatever, too. You'll hardly notice I'm in the wilderness instead of at home." Steve smiles reassuringly.

"Oh." Loki's face drops a bit.

Steve takes Loki's hand. "But we'll only answer if we're settled into our campsite for the day and not in bed." Steve had mostly paid for the options for navigation purposes.

"I'm just going to pretend I can't be reached for long stretches." Loki decides.

Steve grins. "Couldn't find a charge." They both know there's one in the car they're taking for the trip.

Carol laughs. "You're on vacation, you're allowed to be preoccupied and not check in every day. I'll keep Bucky distracted for you."

"She's good at that." Bucky grins.

"I'd bet." Steve winks at Carol and she gives him a flirty little grin in return.

Bucky smiles. "I bet Loki is gonna wanna see the cats every night, though."

"Then he can go." Steve kisses Loki's head. "What my baby wants, my baby gets."

Loki shakes his head. "The twins need to know that we trust them. We'll video chat every so often, but that's all." He looks over at Steve. "Keep me strong."

Steve wraps his arm around Loki's shoulders.

The waitress comes with their food and to see if they need anything else. They don't, and she goes on her way.

Carol reaches over Bucky, intentionally brushing him, to grab the ketchup. She's having a burger and fries, a nice break from her constant salads. He enjoys it immensely. So much so that he doesn't point out he could have handed it to her. She holds it out for him when she's done. "Did you need some?"

"Yep." He plucks it from her and kisses her cheek in return.

Steve licks his lips and looks down at his plate. They're cute and Steve is intensely happy for Bucky.

Carol seems to have adopted a habit, similar to Loki's, of offering Bucky food off her plate throughout the meal. Sometimes it comes as her insisting he try something, but more often she doesn't bother to disguise it.

"So have you started the book, Bucky?" Loki asks between bites of his own burger.

"Kind of."

"He means he let me show him how to use the word processor on my laptop." Carol translates.

"I'm trying to figure out what stories I want to tell. And I figure it should have some sort of, I don't know, narrative flow or something."

Loki's eyebrows go up. "Look who sounds like a writer."

Steve smiles, he's proud. "You should make yourself a list, figure out what order you want to do it."

"I was saying he should write each idea on a sticky note, so he can move them around until he's happy." Carol nods.

"Or he could write all the shorter stories, print them out and then arrange them within his main narrative as it feels right?" Steve ponders. "But what's your approach? Just following our past? Looking back from now?"

Bucky slowly chews and swallows. "Uh, I uh hadn't really thought of it."

Loki clears his throat. "I'm sure Bucky will figure it out in time."

Carol wraps her arms around Bucky's waist and nods. "I know he will."

The nervousness that had risen in his stomach goes back down. "We'll see."

She leans in to whisper in his ear. "When you're published? I'll let you dress me up any way you want. Anything. Even a cap uniform."

Steve pushes away his plate as he finishes, and he takes a long drink from his soda. "Well, at least you know there's lots of options."

"There sure are." Bucky has a stupid grin on his face. It's not the book he's thinking of.

Carol shakes her head and mutters. "You have no poker face."

Steve does know that grin, he just shakes his head. 

"Never needed one outside of poker."

She squeezes his thigh. She's going to have to tease him terribly tonight.

Loki has to know. "I don't suppose he blushes like Steve, does he?"

"I've never known him to." Steve tries to think of it.

"Hmmn." Carol looks Bucky over. "Let's see." She grabs his crotch.

Bucky jumps. There's a flush but not exactly a blush. That's followed by a grin. "You really wanna do that here?"

"Just a little curiosity, honey. I have plans for later." She gives him another little squeeze before returning her focus to the last bit of her milkshake.

Loki purses his lips. "No, I'm definitely keeping Steve."

"Aww." Carol pretends to be disappointed.

"Bucky is better suited to you anyway."

"I am a little attached to him." Carol nods and gives Bucky a sidewise glance.

Bucky shakes his head. "To think I'm gonna learn to cook for you."

"You were supposed to be a one night stand." Carol jokingly reminds him.

"But I was too good to let go."

Loki turns to Steve. "Dessert?"

"New nick name?" Steve jokes before nodding.

"Hey, Buck?" Carol curls her finger to motion him closer.

Bucky leans closer. "Yeah?"

Carol grabs his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

It makes Steve blush. "So what were you thinking, Lo'?"

Loki kisses the corner of his mouth. "Whatever your heart desires, starlight."

"You." He whispers against Loki's earlobe before pulling away. "They had pretty good pie."

Carol still hasn't let Bucky out of that kiss. She's pretty intent on reminding him he wasn't the only one worth keeping. He doesn't seem to mind. He pulls away just long enough to remind them that Carol likes chocolate.

Loki rolls his eyes. "How about a blueberry pie a la mode and a chocolate fudge brownie thing for the kissy couple."

Steve nods his agreement. "We don't get like that, do we?"

"Only in private. Else your head might explode from embarrassment." He winks and smiles.

"Good." Steve's cheeks are still fairly pink just from being near it. "But tonight."

"Tonight?" Loki searches his eyes.

"Tonight." Steve promises, those blue eyes filled with love and just a hint of lust.

He smiles in understanding. "Tonight. And so many nights thereafter."

Steve shows his agreement with a soft kiss.

Carol finally comes up for breath, releasing Bucky and wiping at her lips with a napkin. "Sorry. Very necessary."

Bucky is blushing now, not from the kiss but from the erection that makes him very glad they're getting dessert.

Steve gives his buddy a look, his eyebrow going up. "You okay, pal?"

"Uh, yeah." He clears his throat and drinks some water.

Carol leans against Bucky innocently, her head against his shoulder. "He's just going to miss you, Steve. Me too, I think."

"I'll miss you guys, too." Steve smiles. "We'll have to do something when we get back for my birthday. Dinner again or something."

"Fireworks." Bucky says.

"We can watch them from Avengers Tower." Loki suggests.

"Will we back here on my actual birthday?" Steve looks at Loki. "I was just thinking whenever we came through on the way back."

Loki shrugs. "Well if it's on our way back, whatever day that is, I think Carol should decide."

"Me? Why?" Carol is confused for a moment.

The answer is simple enough. "It's your turn. I'm the one who chose this place." 

"Oh. Well, I'll think on it." She smiles, she hadn't expected that.

Bucky's mouth opens. "I think you flustered her." He can't believe it.

She makes a face and elbows him.

Steve chuckles. "Not enough, it seems."

"It's adorable." Bucky tells her. "I need to learn that trick."

"Surprise me with chocolate." She informs him.

"Better yet, cook her a meal." Loki suggests. "A good one. Not just something you heat up in the microwave."

"No." Carol shakes her head. "That'll just get him laid. Probably twice."

Steve nearly chokes. "Well, at least she's honest."

"Works for me." Bucky grins.

Loki rubs Steve's back.

Carol gives Bucky another kiss. "That reminds me, Loki, I'm going to have to bug you for some advice later. But I'll text you and you just get back whenever."

He is intrigued. "Of course. I'll help however I can."

The dessert comes looking delectable. Steve is happy for dessert, and even happier to feed forkfuls of it to Loki.

"Mmm. I love berries. The way they practically burst in your mouth." Loki says. It's getting to the point, however, where he cannot wait to be home.

"Eat up. You'll need your energy." Steve teases quietly.

"I'm counting on it."

Bucky's erection has thankfully gone away by the time they're done with dessert. 

Carol is slightly disappointed but she knows she can bring it back. She gives him a chocolatey kiss to the cheek. "We should let these love birds head home, I think. They probably want to get an early start. And besides, you have plans."

"I do?" He sees her expression. "I do."

Steve laughs, pulling out money for the bill. "Don't break him while I'm gone, Carol."

"I won't. Too much." She promises with a wink.

Loki grins. "I, on the other hand, suggest that you break him and put him back together repeatedly."

Carol giggles and nods. "Yes, sir. That's an order I'd be happy to follow."

Steve jokingly grimaces. "Sorry, Buck. It was nice knowing you."

"Actually, I think I might enjoy it." Bucky grins.

"You shall suffer." Carol assures him as she rises and goes to give both Loki and Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you soon," Loki assures her, kissing both her cheeks.

"Take care." She requests as she pulls away.

After hugging Carol, Steve turns to Bucky. "Don't have too much fun with out me, jerk."

"Not possible, punk." They hug.

Steve slaps Bucky's ass as he lets go. "Leaving the stupid with you."

"Yeah yeah."

Loki finally takes Steve's hand and leads him away.

Carol claims Bucky back with a hand to his shoulder, and guides them out to a place she can safely take off from.

Leaning in to Steve's ear, Loki whispers, "Now take me to the tower and ravish me, you sexy man."

As Steve gets to the motorcycle, he leans against Loki behind him. "They're so good."

"Not as good as we."

"But for each other." Steve clarifies before they head back,

Loki kisses his shoulder and holds tight as they travel the lamplit streets back to the tower.

The moment they're back in their room, Steve pulls Loki close. He strokes the pale cheek then goes in for a tender kiss.

"Does this mean it's tonight?" Loki's voice is husky, berating the lust that had his skin feeling warm.

"I think it does." Steve sucks along Loki's jaw and down his neck. His mouth gets caught above Loki's pulse tasting, claiming. He pulls at Loki's shirt, his hand going beneath to stroke his lower spine.

Loki pulls at Steve's shirt. With a little help and an unfortunate but necessary break in contact, their shirts drop to the floor. Then Loki pulls Steve's mouth back to his neck as he lightly scratches up and down the muscular back.

There's definitely going to be bruises tomorrow, as Steve laves the other side of Loki's neck as well. And then he's moving down, tasting that perfect chest, that flat belly. He only stops when he encounters Loki's pants, and the stop is simply to undo them and push them out of the way. He licks his lips when he sees his goal before him: Loki's cock. Blue eyes look up, silently seeking permission.

Loki's hands grip Steve's shoulders for stability before nodding. "Not too much. I mean to have you."

"Just til your hard." Steve promises with a strange sort of innocence that is entirely him.

He can't help but smile at that. "Then do as you will." He says the words as his fingers slide into the blond hair.

At that Steve rubs his nose alongside Loki's cock, into the dark hair beside it. Then he presses sucking kisses to the root of the shaft.

"Starlight." The name is whispered into the air as though it were sacred. To Loki, it is. His cock is already beginning to come to life. And he looks down at the angelic face with awe.

Steve worships the cock before him with soft kisses and softer nips. In so many ways, it still amazes him that he can have this affect on Loki. The technique is slowly bringing the cock to life as Loki breathes heavily, silently worshiping his love. Steve gives one last, long lick as he decides Loki is hard enough. Then he leans against his love, looking up. "How do you want me?"

"I want to look into your eyes." He kisses his love, pulling at the bottom lip as he slowly ends it.

Steve nods slowly as he leads Loki back to the bed. "Anything my baby wants."

"Your baby wants you." Loki unfastens Steve's pants. He pulls them off before getting the lubricant.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Steve chuckles as he backs further on to the bed.

Loki smiles almost wickedly. "Your baby wants you on your back, legs in a split, arms above your head."

Steve's grin widens. "Oh. Is that all?" He stretches out his legs then leans back, hands gripping the headboard.

"Perfect." Loki gets between his legs. He bends over and starts to kiss down his chest

"Lo'." Steve moan softly. Each of those kisses is like a balm to his soul. "I love you."

"And I. Love. You." He replies between kisses. He places more kisses along his lover's cock. His fingers start to play over the hole, teasing with varied pressure.

Steve gasps, wiggling in pleasure at the touch. "Don't tease, please don't tease."

Loki looks up and pouts. "You said anything I wanted."

Steve whimpers but gives in. "If it makes you happy..."

The pout changes to a sympathetic smile just before Steve is breached in earnest. After the strokes, another finger is added.

"That's nice. More. Please." Steve's breathing becomes harsher as his arousal increases.

Loki watches Steve's face intensely as he continues to prepare him. "Tell me you need me."

"I do. God, do I need you. Please Loki, please fill me." He tries to shift more into Loki's touch.

The fingers are removed. Loki slowly bends down to run his tongue over Steve's testicles. Then he crawls up Steve's body like a predator, licking his lips.

Steve's hand comes off the headboard to grasp the back of Loki's neck. He demands a kiss, taking hungrily. As Loki's tongue enters Steve's mouth, his cock does the same below. He moans at the tightness. There is no hesitation, no wait to get used to the feeling, the sorcerer immediately starts his thrusts, slow and deep.

"God!" Steve cries against Loki's lips before resuming the kiss. He arches into his lover, urging him deeper.

"Legs around me. Fingers at my back. Scratch me." Loki orders.

Steve is glad to obey. His legs wrap tight around Loki. His fingers start at the base of Loki's spine and skim up, leaving red marks in their path.

Loki moans in pleasure. He kisses Steve passionately. "Perfect."

"Yes, you are." His nails cross Loki's back again. "Oh, love, you feel so good. You're so big, filling me so full."

Loki bites Steve's shoulder whenever he feels those nails. "I love you."

"Loki." Steve's fingers press deeper, now drawing blood at times. He seems lost for any word that isn't his lover's name.

The thrusts come faster, harder. Loki shifts, trying to find that spot that will give Steve the most pleasure. A loud shout lets Loki know he's found the spot. Steve clings to his lover and begs for more even as he's being driven past his edge. He comes hard, warm semen splashes their bellies. Loki follows soon after, thrusting his seed deep into his lover. He collapses on top of his lover, breathless and sweaty and bleeding slightly from the scratches.

Steve breathes slowly, holding Loki close. "I love you. I need you."

"Again?" Loki looks up with a tired, satisfied smile. "Next time you're on top."

"Not that way." He shifts to kiss Loki's skin. "In my heart, in my life."

"I'm there, love. I'm here."

"Loki." Steve hugs just a little tighter.

The reaction worries him. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just. I'm just so grateful for you." His grip loosens.

"Well it's about bloody time." The teasing smile appears. "I've been waiting for you to appreciate me." He adds a wink.

"Asshole." Steve rolls them over, squishing Loki beneath him.

Loki strokes his cheek. "You'll make me cry if I let you get too gushy."

"How about I just kiss you again?"

He nods and accepts the kiss that follows.

Steve smiles as he pulls away. "Shall we clean up and rest?"

"Yes. You've made me wonderfully sticky." He takes another kiss.

Getting up, he offers his hand. "Come on."

Loki takes it and follows him to the bathroom. They stand by the sink and Steve washes them both gently with a washcloth. "There you go. Good as new." There's a soft pressing of lips.

The former god turns to inspect his back in the mirror. "Someone was wonderfully enthusiastic."

"I can't help it when you're all dominant like that." Steve pouts.

Loki kisses him. "You were wonderful. It was just what I wanted."

"I'm glad. I need you to be happy." One last kiss and Steve's leading him back to bed.


	107. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky explore some of his kinks. Loki and Steve get into an argument over Steve's plans for their trip.

Bucky and Carol's clothes start coming off as soon as they get into the apartment. They leave a trail of them to the bedroom between kisses and bites.

Carol tosses Bucky down to the bed and crawls over top of him. "You are so embarrassing. I can't take you anywhere." She teases.

"Me?! You're the one giving me a chubby in a public restaurant."

"You're the one getting it." She's going low, kissing down his belly.

He licks his lips. "Kinda hard not to with the way you look and touch and sound."

"I wasn't trying to make you hard." Carol points out between kisses. "I just needed to taste the most beautiful man to ever exist."

He laughs. "Yeah? And are ya trying to make me hard now?"

"On my way there." Carol winks up at him before biting down on his thigh.

He hisses. "You're telling me." His hands are in her hair. "Geez you're beautiful."

"Even with a boy's haircut?" She teases. Her tongue comes up to caress his testicles.

He moans. "Yep. And hey we match. I got a girl's haircut."

"Mmn." She agrees, a testicle in her mouth.

"Fuck, Carol. How do you know just what to do?"

"Not exactly my first rodeo." She sits up, straddling his leg while stroking his cock.

He smiles at her. "You are quite a dame."

"Well, yes." She grins, and wiggles an eyebrow. "Now, tell me which part of my anatomy you are craving most."

"So many choices." His eyes look over her hungrily. A corner of his mouth rises. "Your teeth."

She leans in and skims them along his cock.

Bucky's back lifts of the bed. "Fuck."

She continues with her mouth, bobbing along his shaft, alternating between teeth and lips against his skin. He moans, promising to return the favor when he's done.

It earns him a chuckle as Carol continues. As her mouth works, she lets her hand move over his ass, a finger experimentally probing at the tight entrance. Her tongue works against his cock inside her mouth, exploring the ridges and bumps that make him unique. He's not sure whether to move towards her mouth or her finger.

She takes it as a good sign, taking a moment to wet her finger with saliva before pushing a little more. She kisses the very tip of Bucky's cock then she meets his eyes and looks at him with complete lust before taking his cock in. This time, though she angles her head and neck so she can take his entire length. As he hits the back of her throat, she swallows using the pressure to pleasure him.

"Fuck. No one's ever... Oh God." He's embarrassed by how little he's going to last. She uses the moment to slide her finger in, crooking it to massage his prostate. Bucky cries out. "I'm coming!" He holds on just a moment longer then erupts.

Carol's managed to back off just enough to swallow comfortably, thanks to his warning. She uses her free hand to stroke all the come from him. When he finishes, she pulls off with a quiet pop and slips her finger out of him so she can crawl up and cuddle against his side.

"Holy fuck. No one's ever touched me quite like that." He looks at her. "You ever use one of those strap on things on a guy?"

"I haven't, though I did use a dildo once." She rests her chin on his shoulder. "Does my Bucky-bear want to experiment?"

"Maybe." A smile plays across his lips.

Her fingers move to explore that smile. "Well, maybe if you're a good boy, I'll take you to the sex shop so we can get supplies."

He nods. He kisses her passionately. "Now what part of my anatomy is calling to you?"

"I don't suppose your cock can handle more?" She pouts slightly.

"Give me a minute." He kisses her again, slowly this time.

She returns it, a hand on his cheek. Her thumb strokes his skin.

Bucky rubs himself against her thigh. His cock is starting to wake from the contact. "And what does the Colonel want from the sex shop?"

"Not sure. We'll see what's there." Her hand moves down to help him. "Maybe one of those dildo kits."

"They have kits?"

"Of all kinds. But I'm thinking the one where you can make your own based off a mold of an existing cock." Her fingers tickle him just a little.

He gives her a few kisses for that. And just like that, he's ready for a condom. 

"It'll be nice to have a copy of your cock in case you're away." She teases him as she finds the condom and rolls it onto him.

"Or if I'm not away and you just want me to watch."

She nods, she certainly wouldn't mind that. "Or front and back at once?"

"Whatever you want, doll. I'm willing to do everything once." He tastes her lips with his teeth. "Now do you want top or bottom?"

"How about I get on hands and knees and you try to knock me back down." She grins at him playfully.

He helps her into position and slaps her ass. "Love that sound."

She shakes that ass, holding it proudly before him. "A little of that while you're riding wouldn't hurt, cowboy."

"Hi Yo Silver." He gives it another slap before getting into position. Checking to make sure she's good and wet, then he pushes in until he's fully sheathed.

Carol groans loudly, he feels damned good. "Jesus fuck, how does that always feel so good?"

"Because it's me." He slaps her thigh and starts to slowly fuck her. He strokes her spine once before grabbing her hips.

"Buck." She groans as she presses against him. They move to find a rhythm together. It takes a while but once they get it, it's perfect. He's driving hard into her, slapping her thigh every so often, spurred on by her instructions. She pushes back against him with loud moans. She's impressed that she actually has to use some strength to keep from being shoved into the pillows from the force of that impressive cock. He grunts from the effort. His fingers dig into her skin, sure to leave bruises.

"Bucky!" It's getting closer now and she wishes she could kiss him, bite him, taste him somehow. Her grip is so tight that the bedsheets rip audibly.

Bucky goes faster, chaotically so. There are bursts of speed followed by small breaks. It's the only way he can stop himself from coming. But even that feels so fucking good, he's not going to last much longer.

Carol's hands slip from the torn bedsheets and she slips down to her elbows. She gasps, unable to make the effort to get back up through the shivers taking over. "Holy fuck, Bucky. Jesus."

His eyes are closed in concentration. His head lolls back. "I can't. Much longer."

"You're good. So good." Carol pants before letting out a cry that will definitely wake the neighbours.

Bucky roars as his own orgasm rips through him. "Fuck!" He collapses on top of her and laughs breathlessly.

Although she could support the weight, Carol doesn't see the point. She crumbles to the bed, taking him with her in a tangle of limbs. It takes a few minutes for her glow to fade enough for her to ask about the laugh. "What you laughing about, mister?"

"Just amazed and happy." He kisses her shoulder. "I think you may be the only woman who could take that and not only not break but want more."

"Their loss." Carol can't help a laugh herself. She twists around enough to see him. "I think you're the only man who even comes close to scratching that itch for me."

He kisses her. "Glad I could help." He starts kissing along her jaw.

"It's funny." Her arms wrap around his head. "I picked you out for one itch, but you ended up curing a much deeper one."

"That's me, doll. Your cortisone." He sucks on her earlobe.

She shakes her head just a little. "It's more than that. Hell, you make me want to _settle down_. Ew."

"Ew." He starts on her neck.

"Still hungry?" Carol giggles.

"Only for the taste of you." He raises his head to look in her eyes. "And you could never settle down. Marriage, kids, wouldn't matter. You'd still be pushing."

A bemused half smile accompanies the soft blush on her face. She wonders if Bucky realizes just how much he's complimented her. But she turns the thought aside. "So I realized something during dinner."

"Oh yeah?" His thumb strokes her chin as he admires the blush he rarely sees. "What's that?"

"You let me get the same haircut as Steve."

He raises an eyebrow. "I said 'surprise me'. You're the one who chose it."

"I just can't believe I didn't realize it. Though I guess it's still a little longer through the top." She runs her fingers through it. "It still feels a bit weird."

"Well it suits you. And more importantly, you still outrank him." He winks.

Carol chuckles. "True. I guess, it's just that until recently, I wore my hair long. Like, longer than Jess long. I decided short would be better for my lifestyle but I was scared to cut it all at once. Is that silly?"

He shakes his head.

She trails her fingers along his jaw. "I like to think I'm handsome as Han."

"More. Prettier than the princess, too." He smiles. "I'd love to see you in that metal bikini."

"But, silly, you're my princess." She kisses his nose. "But if you're good, maybe I'll consider it for Halloween."

"I'll wear whatever you want if you do."

"Ewok." She challenges him.

He looks at her to see if she's serious. "Sure. Why not."

"Then you can rub your fuzzy body against me all night." She teases.

He laughs. "Oh baby, I'll dry hump you till the sun comes up."

Her laughter joins his. "Maybe I should let you be Han, instead? You do have an impressive weapon." Her hand slides down to playfully squeeze his cock.

"And you're my favorite holster, doll." He groans. "Okay, that was bad even for me."

Carol agrees with a nod. "I think I need a divorce."

"First I gotta marry you."

"This is a preemptive divorce." Carol grins.

"Guess I should warn you now, I don't believe in divorce."

"I'm okay with that." Her fingers play with his lower lip. "I only intend to marry when I mean it."

He grins. "So divorce then marriage. I like it."

"You would." She taps the side of his mouth.

He tries to bite her finger when she does.

She lets him and gives him a look. "That was in your ass not long ago."

The reaction is typical. He tries to vigorously wipe his tongue off with his hand.

She snickers, knowing full well it was the other hand.

"Why did you let me do that?" He gets up to use mouthwash.

"Wrong hand, dummy." Carol throws a pillow at him.

He stops, turns slowly. "You...little..." He runs and jumps on her and immediately starts tickling her.

She squeals and squirms beneath him. "Bucky. Bucky! Stop!"

He continues tickling her. "Say the magic word."

"Before I punch you?" She laughs.

"Wrong one." He doesn't relent.

"Fine. Please!" She's trying to catch his hands. He finally stops. She stares up at him, panting. "You're the worst."

"This from the woman who made me think I had ass fingers in my mouth." He smiles down at her.

Carol reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck. "You have to admit it was funny."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Okay."

"I still would've kissed you even if I had, though." The tip of her tongue sticks out.

"Aw you must love me then." He chases that tongue to her mouth.

She kisses him slowly. "Mmn. Heck, I'd stick my tongue right in your ass, if I thought you'd like it."

He shrugs. "I would like to try some ass stuff after your earlier performance. Doesn't have to be that."

"We can try anything you want, honey. I'll try anything twice." She winks. "If only one of us had a gay best friend we could go to for advice."

Bucky's face slightly sours. "I think you should consult yours before I consult mine."

Carol sobers. "Sorry, Bucky-bear. Why don't the two of us play around on Google instead?"

He rolls off of her. "Sure." He sighs with contentment and smiles.

She shifts to press against his side. "Buck? We're not fooling ourselves, are we? This is real, right?" She rests her chin on his shoulder, seeking his strength in her moment of doubt.

"Doll, I've never felt anything realer."

She nods and puts her arm around his chest.

He holds her against him. "Are you scared it is or it isn't?"

Carol takes a deep breath then quietly confesses. "I'm afraid of another broken heart. Of losing you."

He replies gently. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I can't do that again." She whispers and presses her face into his shoulder.

He gently strokes her arm. "You won't have to." Deciding that's not enough, he lifts her head and looks into her eyes. "You won't have to. I'm not leaving you."

"Buck." She hugs him tightly and kisses his jaw.

"I've got you, doll. I've got you, and I'm not letting you go."

She nods, pressing her head against his cheek. "I... Love you."

"I know."

"Quoting Star Wars?" She pushes herself up to look at him. "So fucking proud."

He smiles and kisses her lips. "I learned from the best."

"Keep quoting and you'll have me hot again." She teases as she starts kissing his neck.

"Ooh. Better stop then. Don't want you to break me." He teases.

"Aren't I under orders to repeatedly break you?" She grins. "I promise to put you back together when I'm done."

An eyebrow rises. "You takin' orders from Loki now?"

"Only the ones I like." She nips his earlobe.

He kisses her neck in return then strokes her ass.

Sitting up on his stomach, her hands explore his chest. "Do you have goals, Bucky-bear? Places you want to go? Things you need to do?"

He shrugs and chews his lip. "Didn't think I'd make it out of the war. Then Steve showed up." His brow furrows slightly as he allows himself to remember. "Go home. Get a job. Start a family. That's what I wanted then."

"I'll be your home, Avengers is a job." She pauses. "And a family, though we can have the other type, too. You need new goals, honey."

"Stay sane. Make up for what I've done." He gives a tiny smile. "Please you."

"You certainly do that. Even if I do joke about trading you, I never could." She smiles warmly.

He takes her hand and kisses her palm. He sniffs her fingers. "Yep. That's the one that was in my ass."

Carol chuckles. "I could wash. Or stick them back in."

He smiles, glad that moment of seriousness is over. "I am putty in your hands." But it's his hands traveling up her torso. "You do whatever you want."

"Want to experiment?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Sure."

She gets off him with a grunt. "Your turn on hands and knees, honey." She heads to the bathroom and leaves him to get in position.

He rolls over. Once he's up, he starts feeling a little nervous and vulnerable. "Uh, you're gonna be gentle, right?"

"Very." She's returned with a jar of Vaseline and is now digging through the bedside table until she pulls out a dildo, which she carefully wraps in a condom. "You are in control, Bucky. You say stop, I stop." She moves to kneel behind him, her props by her knee as she gently massages his ass.

"Yeah, okay." He takes a nervous breath. He teases more for his benefit than hers. "You weren't kidding about breaking me, were you?"

She giggles, trying to relax him. "Nope. I'm going to push all your limits, boy."

He nods and takes another breath. He turns his head to look at her. "Whenever you're ready."

"I was born ready." She eases him into it, continuing to massage and kissing along his ass. Finally she takes a finger of Vaseline and begins to rub it onto the open of his anus.

"Feels weird. Like good but also not." He rolls his eyes and wonders why he's providing commentary.

"Good, we're exploring, let's figure this out. Keep talking." She takes more Vaseline and slowly pushes just the tip of her finger in. Her other hand starts to massage his balls.

"Oh that's good. That helps." He bites his lip. "It feels...tight."

She nods. "You need to be relaxed, like you did for me, remember?" She slowly works the finger in, moving in and out a little at a time until she's pushed in to the knuckle.

He's breathing in through the nose and out through the mouth, relaxing himself as much as possible. When he it starts to feel good, he nods.

"Good. You keep letting me know, honey." She kisses his spine as her finger works a little more before she adds a second.

A hiss escapes his lips, and he tenses again. "Sorry."

She stops. "Don't be. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a moment." He breathes out slowly. "Maybe move them slowly?"

She does, mimicking what she did with the first finger.

"That helps." He keeps breathing, in through the nose, out through the mouth.

Pausing, she adds more Vaseline again and keeps moving, starting to stretch him just a little.

He's starting to relax. More than that, he's starting to enjoy it a little.

She kisses his hip as she keeps working her two fingers. She scissors them to stretch him further and also to feel around, see what feels best for him. He updates her when something feels especially good or not. Using that, she tries to make it as pleasurable as possible. Finally, she adds a third finger.

He tenses again but not as much as before. "So far, I like pussy better."

Carol laughs. "Mmn. We may just stick to the occasionally finger to your prostate, but it's good to know." Once again she works him until he's comfortable.

"I liked that."

"Alright. Next step. This is where we figure out if we should try pegging or not." She slips her fingers out only to place the dildo at his opening. She pushes it in slowly, so he can stop her if he needs.

He bites his lip. "How big is that thing?"

"Smaller than you." She assures him. "That's all the way in. You okay?"

"Yeah. It feels big."

"Imagine how I feel all the time." She teases gently as she begins to move it.

"Uncomfortable?" He teases. "No wonder I make you feel full."

"Deliciously so." Carol agrees. The shallow thrusts of the dildo start getting harder and she angles it to brush where she remembers his prostate being.

"Oh, fuck! Ho!" He blinks rapidly as his fingers dig into the sheets. "Woah."

Carol pauses, uncertain if that's good or bad. "Honey?"

"Good. Definitely good."

"Okay." She laughs and continues. "Tell me what you need."

"More of that."

That's easy enough. "Harder? Deeper? Faster?"

"Don't know yet."

Carol laughs. "Let's try a little harder, first."

Bucky nods.

She adds just a little more force, watching his reaction carefully.

He reacts with a moan. "Okay. Starting to understand the appeal."

"How about a little of this?" She speeds it up and makes the pattern a bit more erratic.

"Oh, shit. Yes." He breathes through it. A few more strokes, though, and he's coming hard onto the sheets.

She lets him finish before pulling the dildo out, removing and tossing the condom. "So. We investing in a harness, then?"

"Yes," he says through heaving breaths.

She leans in to rub his back. "I do love having you at my mercy."

He looks at her and smiles. 

"We can get you any size and shape dildo you want. And I will happily fuck you as often as you fuck me." She brushes aside some of his hair.

"Not as much."

"No?"

He licks his lips. "I still prefer fucking you."

"Oh." Carol laughs and lays down beside him.

Bucky strokes her cheek. "I think we can safely say you've broken me and put me back together."

She pulls him in for a kiss. "I'm so glad."

He kisses her again. "Can we sleep now?"

"Sleep is for the weak." She teases as she curls up beside him.

"You make me weak, doll." He sighs. "Putty in your hands."

"If you're putty, I'll use you to fill my cracks and together we'll be strong." She taps his nose. "Beautiful Bucky-bear."

He smiles sleepily and chuckles. "Bucky-bear."

"Well, I'm your doll." She kisses his forehead.

"That you are. Is my ass supposed to feel sore?"

"It will be a bit, yeah. We've just stretched some muscles that aren't used to it." She gently rubs it. "You going to live?"

"Think so. But if you find my lifeless body in the morning, you'll know why." He grins.

"Could be worse." She grins back. "I'll pick pretty flowers for the funeral."

He closes his eyes. "Make sure Steve does the eulogy. I don't want a dry eye in the house."

"I'll punch anyone who doesn't cry." She promises. After a moment she continues quietly. "Red roses. Definitely red roses."

"And a boys choir."

"For our wedding?" Carol blinks, clearly her mind had wandered.

"Swing band for the wedding."

"I want a rock band." She leans her head against his shoulder. "Someone who specializes in classic rock." She starts singing, slightly out of tune (we can't all be Steve Rogers). "It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you. There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do."

"No no no." He shakes his head. When he sings, he's even more out of tune. "Youuuuu must take the A train to go to Sugar Hill way up in Harlem."

"Stop, stop, stop." She covers his mouth with her hands. "Maybe we should opt for a DJ?"

"That might be best."

"Or we could skip all the fuss, just go to city hall with our best friends. That's a bit more my style anyway." She strokes his cheek gently. She's not sure why she brought this up anyway, it's not like they've even asked. Nor does she expect it soon.

"Yeah but we gotta have a party afterwards." He shifts to pull her closer and get more comfortable. A smile appears on his lips. "I wanna chance to smoosh cake in your face. You know you want to, too."

Carol smiles softly. "Honestly, I don't need that. Just you."

Bucky takes that as permission to be serious. "Will you at least wear a white dress?"

"Not a virgin." She points out. "But I'm sure I could find something. Just don't expect one of those fluffy nightmares."

"Veil indicates virginity. Not the color of the dress."

"Not what I was told." She shrugs.

"They lied." He shakes his head. "Any other girl, and I'd be working out how to break up with her."

"Because I think white dresses indicate virgins?"

He huffs out a laugh. "No, because we're talking about wedding stuff."

"Oh." She laughs as well. "You know? Me too. Fuck, what have you done to me, Barnes?"

"Just gave you the best orgasms of your life."

"That's not a good reason to marry you." She points out. "Fuck buddy, tops."

He chuckles. "Well then ya got me."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She smiles and snuggles closer, a plan formulating in her mind.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Tony is on his 6th drink of the day. He's been feeling abandoned probably because everyone has abandoned him. Bruce, his fellow mad scientist, hasn't been seen since the incident in Sokovia. Steve has been giving him the cold shoulder, subtly throwing him under the bus in the media with the help of his boy toy. The boy toy he helped out.

Pepper has been trying to help clean up his mess from her office, but she really doesn't want the company associated with Ultron. She also seems to have Steve's horrible opinion of him being wrong. Leaving Tony feeling lonely. But he's startled by the elevator opening and Steve walking into the room in casual clothing. "Can we talk?"

Tony looks around. "Me? You wanna talk to me?" He shrugs. "Sure."

"I may be angry with your actions, but you're still my friend." Steve keeps his tone soft, he can see Tony's hit the bottle again. "I haven't been acting like that lately."

Tony sets the drink down. His shoulders slump. "You've been busy with your new projects."

"I've been avoiding you." Steve looks away.

"You aren't the only one." He looks at the good Captain. "So how can I help you, Steve?"

Steve sighs. "I'm going away for a couple weeks, I need to get my head back on straight before I make a costly mistake." He looks at Tony seriously. "You need to use that time to figure out why the act of creating Ultron was wrong. If you can't understand that, I'm not sure we can be partners anymore."

He gives an exaggerated salute. "Yes, Sir, Captain, Sir."

"I mean it, Tony." There's a hint of threat in his voice. "You will always be one of my best friends but you can't be an Avenger if you can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it."

Tony cocks his head. "Who are you going to get to pay for it all? Who's going to design the machines and the weapons you use?"

Steve raises his eyebrows. "I want it to be you. It should be you. Prove me right, prove you're the good man I believe you are. I don't want to believe I put my trust in the wrong place but you... You..." He shakes his head, trying to dislodge the memory of Vision's creation.

"And how, pray tell, am I supposed to prove it?"

"If I tell you, you're just going to meet my expectation, it's not you. You're going to have to think about it. I don't want a puppet, Tony. I want my friend." He pauses. "Though, if you can change the twins' opinion of you, that would be a pretty good indicator. I'd like to stop begging them not to plot your demise."

Tony just looks at him. He figures it'd be easier to build a spaceship then change the opinions of those two.

Steve shakes his head. "Don't give me that. You're Tony fucking Stark. Your father invented impossible and you perfected it. I believe in you above just about anyone."

Damn he hates when Steve gets all inspirational. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Steve pulls him into a warm embrace. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know. You go...find yourself or whatever."

"I will bring you back the tackiest souvenir I can find." Steve promises though he holds the hug a little longer. "I'm grateful for you, Tony. I don't say it enough."

Tony sighs and pats Steve's back. "I'm grateful for you, too."

"If you need anything, text. I might not get it right away, though."

"Go. I promise not to break the world until you get back."

"Okay." Steve smiles and ducks his head. "See you soon."

Tony downs the rest of his drink and continues working on his latest Iron Man suit.

Steve heads back to Loki feeling a little bit better. Piece by piece, he's getting it back together.

Unsurprisingly, Loki is on his phone. "Ready to go?" he asks without looking up.

"Yup. Let's grab the bags and head out." Most of their stuff is still in the car, they just brought in their personal effects.

Loki's focus is on his phone all the way down the elevator. In fact, he doesn't put it away until he's in the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Thank God. I was afraid I'd have to throw it out the window." Steve teases as they start out.

"Sorry. Couldn't be helped." He pats Steve's knee. "But I'm all yours now."

Loki's phone chimes again as Carol sends him a text about meeting for Steve's birthday.

Steve smiles. "You're always mine, even on the phone."

"True. Ah, at least this one is pleasurable." He relays the contents as he texts back that he'll let her know where they are that day.

"She's sweet." Steve chuckles. "Sure you want to share me, though?"

"I think I can handle it for one night." He puts the phone away again. "I'll just have to give you birthday sex before they arrive."

"And after." Steve winks with another chuckle.

"And after."

Steve jokingly celebrates his win with a fist in the air. Then they plug in the Nightvale podcast to listen to for the next while on the road.

Loki looks out the windows as the scenery turns from concrete to nature. The grass and trees are green and lush. And he gets a thrill when he sees horses or cows. He does his best not to think about the President's latest speech to carry anti-Avenger overtones, the reason he remained on his phone for so long. Instead, he concentrates on the smooth voice on the podcast and the world around him.

Steve's hand rests on Loki's knee as they drive, squeezing now and then. His window is open a crack to let in the country air. It's good.

The phone rings. Loki checks it and growls. "I'm sorry. I have to get this." He answers the call. "I'm on vacation. It's nothing different than what he's said before. Oh please. The Presidential candidates are just trying to get news coverage. Just reiterate Steve's speech from yesterday. Then why are you calling me?" He sounds frustrated. "Steve is the leader of the Avengers. His soundbites are the ones that matter. If you can get Tony to do a mea culpa then fine. Good luck. Bye." He sighs in frustration. "Sorry, love."

"Are things okay, baby? I can do a statement if you need?" They've just entered a small village and he's pulling up for gas.

"It's fine. They're just panicking for no reason." He shakes his head. Then he suddenly grabs his phone and calls. "If anything remind them that the Avengers' popularity numbers are still higher than the president's. Bye."

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's cheek. "I had some ideas to help increase that popularity." He gets out to start filling gas.

"You'll have to tell me when we're back on the road. Want anything?" He's walking inside to use the bathroom.

"A drink, I don't care what." He hums to himself as he fills the tank. Then he washes all the windows before getting back in to wait. He fiddles with the radio, switching from podcasts to music.

Loki returns with a soda for Steve and tea for himself. He kisses Steve's cheek. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too. You were right, as always." Steve turns to kiss Loki's lips. "Remind me how you ended up a villain?"

"Kidnapping. Lies. A desire to prove my worth to a man who doesn't deserve my love. Torture." He shrugs. "The usual."

"I'm glad you remembered you were better than that." He steals one more kiss before they get going again.

"So tell me your ideas." He says this as he takes off his shoes and rests his feet on the dashboard.

"Feet."

Loki makes a face but puts them back on the floor.

Steve nods. "Anyway, it's for some community outreach stuff. The first is a scholarship kind of like we set up for the X-Men. Student interns for a summer, they get up to $10 000 toward their school year. Given to students who do a lot of community service."

"I like it." He notes it on his phone. "Could we do something similar for inner city children?"

"Of course. I want there to be a general relief fund that's available for any events or charities, like earthquakes and floods too. But also to support existing charities that focus on community building."

Loki notes that, too. "We should do an anti-bullying campaign or a celebrate our differences thing."

"Anti-bullying for sure. Maybe we can do talks in schools?" Steve really likes that idea. "Of course, everything is to be funded by merchandise sales."

"Of course." That reminds Loki. "We need more merchandise for women. Shirts. Pajamas."

"Get some Captain Marvel out there. More Widow, Storm, Psylocke. And don't forget dear Wanda." He pauses. "What about those little charm bracelet things that are popular?"

Loki smiles. "I love it. And perhaps you could draw each Avenger? Put the drawings on shirts and jewelry."

"Of course. You could even sell prints. But do them on limited runs and signed."

"We're brilliant." He makes note of it all.

Steve smiles. "Think it will help our image?" They both know Steve just wants to do it for the sake of doing it, but if it also helps win support for the cause, he doesn't mind.

"Honestly? Who cares. If it makes you happy, we should do it."

Steve chuckles. "And this is why you're the best boyfriend _and_ the best PR."

"And now no more work." Loki puts his phone down again. "Where are we headed?"

"A friend's house, upstate New York." Steve licks his lips. He's slightly nervous about this.

"And will your friend be there?" He tries to keep his voice casual, but he's really hoping they'll be alone.

"And his family." Steve gives Loki an apologetic look. "But it's our last house on this trip. I just need to make sure he's okay."

Loki forces a smile. "Of course. Well at least I'm guaranteed one more shower."

"They just had a baby, I figured we could bring little Nathaniel a gift, since it's on our way." Steve admits, frowning. "Don't be mad."

"Clint." Loki isn't sure how he feels about this. "I'll try not to be." He drinks his tea.

Steve has the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to ask without starting a fight."

"So instead you ensure I can't say no." The bitterness in his voice is unmistakable.

He takes a deep breath. "If you're really against it, just let me stop by for an hour and we'll stay someplace else."

Loki stares out the window. "It's fine."

Steve pulls the car to the side and parks it. "No, it's not. I was trying to avoid this but I've just made it worse."

"It's your trip. Go where you want."

"It's our trip and I should have asked you instead of trying to avoid the problem." He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to face Loki.

It takes a while for Loki's eyes to meet his and even then it's only for a moment. "It's fine. I'll forgive you by the time we get there. I just need to sulk for a while."

Steve leans in to press the gentlest kiss to Loki's brow. "I'm not going anywhere until you love me again."

He rolls his eyes. "I never stopped."

"You sure? Cause I'll sit here for the next 70 years, if that's what it takes. You're what matters most to me." Steve tries to meet Loki's eyes again.

The corner of his mouth rises. "You are insufferable sometimes."

"Sometimes." Steve agrees. "I've even learned to be s little bit selfish, but it's clearly not working out for me."

Loki looks at him. "I'm still angry. But a kiss would help."

Steve kisses him lightly. "I'm sorry. You can punish me for this. And I don't mean sexually. Unless you want that."

"Just drive." Loki plugs in his phone and starts messing with it.

A sad sigh escapes Steve but he goes back to driving. There's not much else to do.

Loki pulls out the mixed nuts they brought and starts snacking. He silently offers some to Steve. Steve takes a handful with a quiet thank you. He turns up the music a little.

The dark-haired head starts to move to the beat. The lips starts to move, mouthing the words. Then at the chorus n Loki starts to sing. Steve can't help a smile. He's tempted to sing along but just listens to his love. Loki sings all the way through until the song ends. Then he falls silent again. A trio of circling birds in the sky catches his eye.

Steve sighs again. He hates this but it's all his own fault so he can't say anything.

"Does Clint know I'm coming with you?"

"Yes. He invited you."

Loki shakes his head. "You are so dense sometimes."

"What?" Steve blinks and looks over.

"If you had told me that I was invited to begin with, I would have been open to this." He runs a hand through his hair before pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on.

"Well why would I bring you if you weren't?" Steve is truly puzzled.

Loki's lips purse. "Did he invite me because he wants me there or because he knew you wouldn't go otherwise?"

"He did it willingly, but I think it may have been to convince me." Steve admits. "His wife was more welcoming."

Loki shakes his head again. "I suppose you'll want me on my best behavior."

"Why?" Steve shrugs. "I expect you to be a good guest."

"In the Asgardian sense or the Midgardians one?" Yes he's being a little shit, but he thinks he has that right at the moment.

Steve is incredibly patient. "Don't destroy anything. No violence. I won't complain if you want to be stand offish."

"At least not to me." Loki mutters.

"Stop it." Steve sighs.

Loki turns his head away from Steve and looks out the window.

"You have every right to be. The only thing I will do is apologize because it's my fault." He keeps staring forward.

"I'm just... disappointed." He wonders what has the birds circling, if it's already dead or only barely alive.

"I'm sorry." Steve says again. "I was trying to not upset you. I'm an idiot."

"Stop apologizing. It's done."

"You're still mad. I still feel like an idiot." Steve bites his lip.

"And apologizing won't solve either." Loki drinks more tea.

"I'll buy you another kitten?" Steve offers. "Or a bunny. Would you like that?"

"You're making it worse."

Steve frowns. He doesn't know what to do. He has to bite his tongue to keep from apologizing yet again.

"How long until we get there?"

"Another hour."

Loki continues to gaze out the window.

After several more minutes of hating himself, Steve tries an olive branch. "Do you want to know what I have planned for the rest of the trip?"

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" He sighs. "Apologies. That was unkind. If you would like me to know, then yes."

"Baby." Steve sighs. "We're going up to Niagara falls after this for a few days. Then I was thinking we'd keep going North, there's a big national park where you can rent canoes, I thought we could spend a few days there. Then I thought we could go up and visit the Capital, while in Canada. If that's okay?"

"That sounds nice."

"Anything you want to add? I've kept it open on purpose." He glances over.

"No." Loki isn't trying to be rude or uncooperative. He simply doesn't know about where they're going and wants this to be about what Steve wants anyway.

"Okay. But if you like or don't like anything you have to tell me. We can easily stay longer or leave early." Steve offers a smile. "I'm most looking forward to the park. Just you, me, and a whole lot of forest."

Loki nods. "That will be nice."

"I love you, Lo'. I know I'm an idiot, but at least I've got that right." Steve tries a small smile.

"And I love you. I'm sorry my reactions frighten you so."

"They don't frighten me, I just." He pauses. "I feel like shit for hurting you. I should've known better."

Loki sighs. "We will always hurt each other, Steve. It is inevitable."

"I don't have to like it."

"No. But it will be easier if we both accept it." He looks at Steve. "I love you. And there is very little you could do to me that would make me stop."

Steve reaches his hand over to take Loki's. "I love you, too. I will do my best to take care of you and make you happy."

"I know it." He leans over and kisses his cheek.

That brings out a smile. "My gorgeous darling."

Loki's smile is smaller, but it still appears once Steve's does. "Are we having lunch there?"

"No. We'll stop before we get there." Steve winks. "I don't want to share you yet."

"And afterwards ice cream."

"And afterwards ice cream." Steve agrees.

"I'll feel better after food and ice cream."

"We're not expected until supper, so we can take our time." He offers. "We could do a movie or something."

Loki shrugs. "Ooh can we visit one of those big ball of strings or whatever is out here?"

Steve chuckles. "Really? You really want to do that?"

The reaction makes him recoil a little. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I'm just surprised. You're so refined, I sometimes forget you enjoy simple things." Steve shakes his head. "Find something nearby on your phone, whatever takes your interest."

Loki finds a strange sculpture nearby that looks interesting. Soon they start seeing billboards for it.

They follow the billboards until they find it. There's also a little restaurant, so they decide to have lunch there after looking. Steve takes Loki's hand and they start walking.

There are pictures. There are more pictures and some autographs. Loki is surprised when a few teenagers want his autograph.

Steve smiles proudly at Loki. His favourite are when people ask for pictures of them together. But they still manage to get to the sculpture. "So, what do you think?"

"It's horribly tacky. And kind of awesome."

"Like me, right ?" Steve teases.

Loki takes his hand. "Not at all."

Steve kisses his cheek. "Maybe they have little ones in the gift shop?"

"We are not bringing one of these into our home." Loki is emphatic on that point.

Steve laughs. "Yessir. Should I get one for Tony?"

"If you'd like." He chuckles.

"I promised him the tackiest souvenir I could find." Steve explains.

"Oh well. By all means."

"But what if we find something tackier?"

"Why don't we see what they actually have in the gift shop."

"Oh right." There comes the blush.

The blush awards him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

They head into the gift shop and are rewarded with the site of thousands of tacky delights. They look around a bit. Loki offers a few suggestions but leaves the final decision to Steve. Steve decides on a bottle opener with the statue attached.

They eat lunch in the little overpriced café then head back out on the road.

"Happier?" Steve has his hand back on Loki's knee as they drive.

He considers. "Yes. But you still owe me ice cream."

"Find one. I'll buy you all you want." He winks.

Loki gets his phone to find one and willfully ignores some work texts. He directs Steve to a Dairy Queen.

They walk in and look over the menu. "One of each?" Steve teases.

An eyebrow rises. "I am not Colonel Danvers. I want a strawberry shake."

"Alright." He goes to the counter to order the shake and a banana split with strawberry, cherry and fudge. They sit down at a table with their treats, Steve sharing bites of his with Loki.

Loki drinks slowly, sucking on the straw, enjoying the chunks of strawberry that appear every so often. He gazes at Steve and smiles. Steve licks his lips, his cheeks slowly getting redder as he watches. He offers Loki another spoonful to distract from the sight, but it's not much better.

Loki's eyes follow the blush down to where it disappears in the collar. He sucks on his straw.

Steve has to leave his dessert half eaten. "God."

"Are you alright?" Loki tilts his head.

"Umn." Steve swallows. "I, uh, may need to visit the restroom."

"Or we could go to the car." There's an extra suggestion in the words.

"Yes please." It's nearly a whimper.

Loki rises and takes his hand. He leads him to the car. Steve follows, child-like, once again in awe of his lover.

Once inside, Loki tints the windows and cools the interior with a breath. "Now." Long fingers work to open Steve's pants. "What shall I suck on next?"

"You could suck on your own thumb and it might be enough right now." Steve pants out, cheeks getting redder.

Loki licks his lips, shaking his head. "But then I wouldn't get to taste you." He pulls out Steve's cock. Bending over, he takes a long lick.

"Oh God, oh God." Steve's whimpering again, fingers tangling in Loki's hair.

Lips wrap around the erection. Loki swallows around it before taking more into his mouth. Then he hums as he pulls up.

Steve groans. "The things you do to me Loki. You make me crazy."

Loki's only response is to continue sucking hungrily on Steve's cock. Which earns him several undignified noises out of Steve. The soldier fights the urge to buck his hips into that glorious heat but it's a losing battle.

Long fingers stroke and massage his testicles. His mouth moves to suck on the side of the shaft before again swallowing him whole. Steve cries out. It's embarrassing but he's coming already. He shuts his eyes against the barrage of feeling.

Loki swallows him down. When he's sure his lover is done, he lets go of the cock with a quiet pop. He kisses Steve, his tongue finding it's easy into the warm mouth, ensuring his love will taste himself. "Such a good man."

The kiss is slow and leisurely, continuing for several minutes before Steve is willing to let go. "I take it I'm forgiven?"

"For now." He teases. He carefully puts Steve's cock back in place and fastens the pants again. A wave of fingers, and the windows lighten. He strokes Steve's cheek. "How I wish I could tell the world I just blew you in the parking lot of a Dairy Queen."

"Almost as much as I want to tell the world what a clever mouth you have?" He kisses Loki again. "I love you."

"I love you." He takes another kiss before sitting back and buckling his seat belt.

Steve sighs, taking a moment to compose himself. He murmurs. "One more night and he's all mine, one more night." Then he starts the engine.

Loki smiles. "You are completely and utterly forgiven."


	108. Daydreams and Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spends some time with Clint's family, showing them he's not so bad. Steve admits to some unusual desires.

The drive is quiet. Finally they reach the house as Clint steps out onto the porch to greet them. "Steve! ...Loki. Glad you made it." He shakes Steve's hand.

"Thank you for having us, even if it is just the night." Steve replies.

Loki nods hello. "You have a lovely place."

"Thank you." He leads them in, introducing Loki to his wife and kids. "This Laura. Then we've got Cooper and Lila. Smelly one's Nathaniel. Guys, this is Steve's... This is Loki."

He shakes each of their hands and gives Laura a kiss on the cheek. "A pleasure to meet you."

The kids act shy and Laura seems reserved. Next, Clint takes them to their room for the night. It's small but warmly furnished.

"Oh yes, they seem very enthusiastic about my being here." Loki deadpans.

Steve takes Loki's hand. "Let them warm up."

He nods. In truth the chilly reception makes him want to be even more charming.

Once they drop their bags and go back to the main room, it's better. The kids are working on a puzzle and invite them to join.

Loki sits with them. "What's the picture?" They show him the box. It's a cartoon of a dog. "Ah." He pretends to help more than actually helping.

While Loki's busy, Steve hands Clint and Laura the presents. One's a framed portrait of Hawkeye in the field, the other is a baby sized version of his Cap uniform. "To start him right." Steve teases.

Laura chuckles. "That's cute. Isn't that cute, Clint?"

"Yeah. Sure." Clint has his eyes on Loki.

Steve smiles. "I wanted to get something else, but Loki insisted."

She smiles at him. "Well it's very sweet. Thank you. And thank you for the portrait. I love it." She looks at her husband. "Sweetie, why don't you go put these in our room?"

Clint takes them. "Of course." He heads out, eyes still on Loki.

Steve sighs. "He's never going to give him a chance, is he?"

"Can you blame him? The guy screwed with his head." She leans against the wall. "I'm not even sure _I_ can give him a chance. I'm sorry, Steve."

He nods and gives her a half hug. "Thank you for letting us stay anyway." He moves to crouch near Loki. 

The sorcerer can see a sadness in the blue eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, you were just right again." He kisses Loki's temple. "How's the puzzle?"

Loki kisses his temple. "Ask the children." He gets up. "Take my place. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Hey guys." Steve sits down while picking up a piece and studying it.

One more kiss to the blond head is delivered before Loki leaves. He wants nothing more than to threaten the Barton's, but he holds his tongue for Steve's sake. Instead he stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Neutered." He tells himself. "Worth it."

Clint returns and sits with Steve. They start discussing life on the farm. The kids chip in once in a while. Laura excuses herself to the kitchen to start supper.

Loki returns. "I'm going to go for a walk around the property. You don't mind, do you?" He smiles sweetly.

"Want a tour?" Clint asks, only slightly sarcastic.

"Only if you think I need a babysitter."

Clint looks him over. "Don't get lost."

Steve sighs. "I think I'm going with him. I could use a walk after the long drive. You don't mind?"

"Go ahead." Clint lifts his hands. "Dinner should be 40 minutes."

Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him out. "I'm sorry. I don't always like being right."

"I'll make it up to you." Steve promises, rubbing Loki's hand between his two. "I took him at his word."

"I can make an excuse, leave for the night, join you in you the morning." He figures he should at least offer.

"No. They invited you. They can deal with it. If it weren't for the kids, I'd say we should have extra loud sex just to show them." Steve frowns. "As it is, I think we should play it kill them with kindness." 

"As you wish." Loki bumps against him. "Can I at least splatter the sheets with my come?"

Steve's good manners war with the offense he's taken at how they're treating Loki. He grimaces. "I guess."

Loki laughs. "Fine. I'll behave." They walk slowly, neither one particularly wanting to go back into the house.

Steve pulls Loki into a kiss, just as they reach the porch again. "I love you. Just one night."

"Just one night." He takes another kiss. Then he straightens his shoulders, opens the door, and declares, "Something smells absolutely delicious."

Clint nods them in. "I'm just setting the table. Laura's made her special fried chicken."

"That's exciting. Can I help with anything?" Steve steps in behind Loki.

"Why don't you wash up, and get the kids washed too?" Clint requests.

Loki smiles. "Children, come wash your hands. And I'll show you a dinosaur."

"Dinosaur?" the two older ones ask excitedly.

"We must wash our hands first." He herds them towards the bathroom.

Steve smiles after him. Loki looks so good with kids. He follows slowly so he can wash his own hands as well.

He turns on the faucet. "Steve is going to help us determine which dinosaur to show you."

"I am? Well. What kind of dinosaur do we like?" He listens while the children shout out types. "Wow. That's a lot. We need one."

They decide on a triceratops, or as the kids describe it, the one with the horns and the plate behind it's head. The mime where those horns and plate are as they tell the two men about it.

"Perfect. Now scrub your hands clean and Loki will show you." Steve tells them gently, leading by example.

Loki makes sure their hands are clean. "Very good. Now go look out the dining room window."

The children run out and head directly to the window. A huge triceratops appears to be grazing in the yard. "Daddy! Daddy! A dinosaur! Look!"

Clint goes to look. "That's pretty impressive. What other tricks does he do?"

Steve goes to herd the children and Clint back to the kitchen, offering help again before being told just to sit.

The children want a T-Rex next. Loki promises to show them a little one if they eat all their dinner. "Every morsel."

Laura starts setting the food on the table. "That thing in the yard isn't real, is it?"

"Just an illusion," the sorcerer assures her. "It's already gone."

With the chicken, there's corn on the cob, corn bread, and a large green salad with healthy portions for everything for everyone. "Food's amazing, Laura. Thanks." Steve nods.

"Thank you."

Loki nods and makes a yummy sound. "Steve's the cook in our family. I got very lucky."

"Ma wouldn't let me go without learning to cook." Steve ducks his head.

"I cook alright, but Laura cooks better." Clint offers. "I usually do breakfast."

His wife smiles at him. "When he's here to cook breakfast." She blows a kiss at him.

"It must be difficult," Loki says. "Having to wait for him to come home."

Clint smiles sadly.

"I just wish he'd told us about you sooner." Steve shakes his head. "We could have had you for holidays, or made sure he got time off or something."

"That would have been nice." She smiles thankfully. "But I've seen how the paparazzi hound you guys. We decided it was safer for all of us to remain hidden."

Steve nods. "I hope my own family will get as much privacy."

Laura's smile turns sympathetic. "I'm sure you'll have a harder time than we did."

Loki focuses on his food. "Yes. You must be grateful that the media isn't as interested in Hawkeye as they are in Captain America." His smile punctuates the subtle dig.

"I have had a 70 year head start." Steve points out.

Clint shrugs. "Don't need to be popular, need to get the job done and come home safe."

Nodding, Loki adds, "And if not being popular means your family is safe, then even better."

"Exactly." Clint points his fork. "The whole world judges everything you two do. We actually get to live."

Steve is a bit jealous. "I guess it's good that I don't care what the world thinks. Part of my role has always been to be the target, the distraction. And if it keeps you safe, Clint, then I'm glad."

Clint's never really thought of it that way, but the man does walk around with a target on his arm. "You're a brave man, Cap."

Laura looks from Steve to Loki. "I don't envy either of you."

"We made this choice." Steve takes Loki's hand.

"And Steve is worth the risk." Loki turns to the woman. "Just as Clint is worth the risk for you."

Laura smiles. "He is. Though sometimes I hate to admit it."

"You love me." Clint grins and steals a kiss. The kids make disgusted noises.

Loki chuckles. "Don't forget, if you finish your dinner, I'll show you a T-Rex." And after he's looked it up on his phone.

"Pretty scary." Steve smiles. "Better eat up."

Clint rolls his eyes. He hates to admit he's impressed. "If you're really lucky, maybe you can convince uncle Steve and Loki to read your bedtime story."

"So, Laura, what sort of crops do you grow?"

The conversation turns to farming and farmer's markets and the difficulties with that. It's something Steve feels truly clueless about so he chats quietly with the kids about dinosaurs. Loki understands but more from an administrative view. He sometimes had to deal with the farmers on Asgard for Odin.

Dinner finishes and Steve helps Laura clear the plates while Clint puts a plate of fruit out for dessert.

Loki takes some slices of orange and apple. "You should taste Steve's apple pie. It is amazing."

Coming back to the table, Steve pops a strawberry in his mouth, making a pleased noise at the sweetness of it. "Loki, don't start."

Clint's had it. "It really is. I should get the recipe."

"See?" Loki says. "Even Clint knows it's true."

Laura smiles. "Well, Steve, if you're willing to share, I'd love the recipe."

Steve nods. "Of course. It was my ma's recipe."

The little boy Cooper taps his finger against Loki's arm. "Can we see the dinosaur now?"

Loki looks to Clint for permission.

Clint nods, sure this will make bedtime impossible.

Long fingers wave, and a small T-Rex appears on the table. It roars like in the movie but with a smaller voice.

"My God, that's adorable." Steve chuckles.

Even Clint looks mildly impressed.

Lila is jumping up and down in her seat. "I want one." Another tiny T-Rex appears. "I want it purple." It turns purple.

Laura sits. "They will never be satisfied with a cat now."

"Why not? Loki is." Steve smiles. "Cats are wonderful creatures."

Clint shakes his head at his wife. "We're getting a dog."

"Cats are good at getting rid of rodents." His wife reminds him.

"Dogs actually care about the family and offer protection." Clint counters.

"You could get both." Loki shrugs. "You have the space."

The kids look at him likes he's the best and wisest man in the world.

Steve agrees. "Get them young and they wouldn't fight."

Clint shrugs. "We'll see. But for now, it's bath time. Who's first?" He goes to start tickling his kids.

Loki makes the dinosaurs disappear to help get the kids to agree.

Cooper ends up under Clint's arm, carried to the bathroom. Much giggling and squealing is heard as the bath water runs.

Steve makes a slightly pouty face. "Lo'..."

Loki smiles and shakes his head. "I'm afraid Steve has child envy."

Laura laughs. "Oh yeah? I should warn you, they're cute but a lot of work."

"I look forward to it." Steve replies honestly.

Lila is making Loki show her a fairy as Laura asks when they are going to start trying.

"Honeymoon, I think." Steve shrugs and bows his head. "Lo's the one who's going to carry them, though, so really whenever he's ready to spend a year female."

Moments later, a soaking wet Cooper races naked out of the bathroom. Clint chases after with a towel, wrapping the boy up and scooping him into his arms. "Let's go. Pyjama time. Tub's all yours, Lila."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Both parents reply. Clint disappears with Cooper into his bedroom. Cooper bounds back out wearing iron man pyjamas while Clint walks over to scoop Lila up.

"I want the man to take me." She reaches for Loki.

"Another time, princess." Loki tells her.

"Tell you what, take your bath like a good girl, and he can tell you your bedtime story." Clint rubs her back.

"Yea!"

Steve grins. "Tell the bilgesnipe story."

Cooper looks with wide eyes. "What's a bilchsnibe?"

"Bilgesnipe," Loki corrects gently. "It's a creature that lives on Asgard." A tiny one appears on the table. "But you'll have to wait for your sister to return before I tell you about the hunt."

Cooper's excited. But he steals an orange slice to nibble on as he waits for his sister. Soon Lila's out of the tub, too, and nibbling on an apple in her (clearly homemade) black widow PJs.

Loki gives Steve a significant look before turning to the girl and complimenting her on her pajamas. "Now, this is a bilgesnipe. And this is Thor, Fandral, Belsted, Narwel, and me." The figures look tiny in comparison. "And our task was to hunt and kill one of these beasts." He tells the stories to gasps, interrupted by questions that he patiently answers.

All the while, the scene plays out on the table in front of them, with less blood of course.

The whole family is impressed with Loki's story. Steve just smiles, knowing this will go a long way to improving Clint and Laura's opinion of his lover. He tries to catch Loki's eye, to let him know he's proud.

The sorcerer smiles back. "We returned with the largest bilgesnipe ever to have been captured in recorded Asgardian history. The end."

"Alright, bedtime." The children complain and demand hugs and kisses from everyone but Clint finally gets them off and tucks them in. He finally returns to the table shaking his head.

"That was quite a story," Laura says. She can't help but wonder how much of it is true.

Clint nods. "Those kids think you're the best thing since sliced toast."

"Bread."

"Close enough."

"That's the story I'm using for my first book." Steve smiles. "Then I'll do myself, to be fair and I'm asking Tash for my third."

Loki gives a small almost apologetic smile to Clint but says nothing.

Laura nods. "I look forward to reading Nat's story. Not sure how you'll make any of them kid friendly though."

Clint remembers the artwork Steve brought to the tower. "How many of those are you doing?"

Steve chuckles at the questions. "I'll find a way to work with Natasha. We'll definitely have to soften it. As for how many? How about 3 or 4 a year the rest of my life?"

"At least one for every Avenger." Loki tells them. "Plus people like Peggy who were instrumental in the lives of the Avengers."

"Does that mean I get one?" Laura jokes.

Steve nods. "Well, if you have an interesting story. But it could cost you your anonymity, and I wouldn't do that without permission."

"Then I think I'll pass." She takes Clint's hand. "But I can't wait to read your story, honey."

"You could decide which of his to tell. Though, for Tash I might do the story of how she left Russia, which really is about Clint, too." Steve smiles.

Laura smiles at that. "That's my Clint. Always trying to save people."

Clint shrugs. "That one isn't too violent. And you're doing your origin too, right? Could be interesting." He gives Laura a one armed hug.

"I definitely am only telling the story I'm given permission to tell. I write the draft, get the person in it to edit it, and then I do the paintings." Steve blushes slightly. "I'm really looking forward to painting Tash."

"And you'll do it beautifully." Loki rises. "Thank you for the meal. But I should probably catch up on work before turning in. If you'll excuse me."

"Lo'." Steve catches his hand to steal a kiss. "I'll join you shortly."

"Take as long as you like, love." He nods and says good night before heading up the stairs.

Laura watches him. "I have to admit, he is not what I expected."

Steve smiles. "No, he's really not."

"And you're happy?" She searches his eyes.

"With him? Yes. He's helping me through the other things that get to me." Steve meets her eyes.

"It's hard. He has the face of the maniac who hurt me, but otherwise..." Clint shakes his head. "I don't know, Steve."

"You've been in his mind, Clint. You saw what he went through." Steve shrugs and licks his lips. "That's not who he is. It never was. You've heard Thor say it too. What he did, he was driven to. Doesn't make it right, but it does suggest he deserves a chance to make amends and start again."

"And he really gave up immortality for you? It's so romantic."

Steve blushes and nods. "He gave up everything for me. He can never go home again."

"That's a hell of a thing." But Laura knows what that's like. She didn't have a lot of family, but what she did have, she's had to distance herself from for Clint's sake.

"I often feel guilty. If not for Thor..." Steve shakes his head.

Upstairs, Nathaniel starts to cry. Clint excuses himself to check the baby.

The silence is a little awkward. "So you're just starting a road trip?"

"Yeah. Just getting my head back on after the Ultron thing. And." He pauses. "I've been having some personal issues because of my best friend that I'm mostly through, but the time away is good."

She's taken aback by how much he's just shared. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it works out for you."

"It's getting better already." He assures her. He's not concerned about sharing, he figured Clint tells her a lot anyway. "Things get weird when your best friend came from the 40s through cryo freezing while being used as a tool by the enemy."

"I...can't even imagine. You have a very strange life."

"Wouldn't have imagined it, growing up. Hell, I was just a sickly kid we all doubted would live long enough to marry." He smiles and pats her hand.

She looks at him. "Are you afraid any children you have will be sick like that? I mean, I know medicine is way better now. But still."

"A little. But the serum affected me on a genetic level." He looks down at his hands. "We're not sure what Loki's genetics will do. Magic makes him mortal, so his genetics may still be Jotun."

"That's weird. And kinda scary."

"Yes and no." Steve smiles. "I know I will love our children no matter their make up. Even if it was a strange creature like in a fairy tale. They would be mine and they would be part Loki, how could I not love that?"

"I didn't mean that. Of course you'd love them." She looks at her hands. "Clint and I have discussed the possibility of the kids having a mutant ability. We'd still love them. But we know how hard that would make their life." She shrugs. "Maybe it's wrong for us to want them not to have to go through that. But if I had a choice...?"

"It's hard to be different in any way. What do you do if one is a mutant? Or gay? Or transgender? Or sickly? Or if they have a mental illness? As a parent you want them safe from everything." Steve looks at her, eyes warm. "Your children, at least, get to be anonymous. I pray mine will have the power to protect themselves."

She nods. "Like I said, I don't envy you." She pats his hand. "But if you ever need to give them some breathing room, you all will be welcome here."

"Thank you." Steve's quite sincere, taking her hand and squeezing. "How about for now, I get out of your hair and see what my fiancé has gotten up to?"

"Sure. There is an extra blanket and some towels in the closet."

"Thank you, again." Steve heads up to the spare room, waving to Clint who's walking up and down the hall soothing Nathaniel. He enters quietly, leaning against the door as he shuts it.

Loki looks up from his phone, which is plugged into the wall. "All 's well?"

"Yeah. Though I've just realized that I'm secretly hoping our kids get to be half Jotun." Steve smiles and goes to take Loki into his arms.

"Truly?" The phone drops onto the bed, forgotten. "Do you even know what that means?"

"It means if Dracula tries to touch them, he will be frozen solid." Steve gives Loki a look. "It means they will be strong. It means they will be yours."

Loki slides his palm down Steve's face. "I love you."

"And I love you." He nuzzles against Loki's hand. "You are going to have a dozen healthy, strong babies who will all be able to protect themselves and others."

"A dozen." Loki laughs. "They may be strong, but I won't be after that."

"I'll take care of you." Steve promises with a kiss.

Loki holds him tight. "Did I pass inspection tonight?"

"Attitude towards you seems to have improved." Steve nods.

"Well, the children liked the magic at least." He looks into his love's blue eyes.

Those blue eyes are looking right back. "You will be an amazing mother. Those kids loved you almost as much as I do."

"They loved my tricks, my magic."

"She asked for you." Steve kisses his forehead. "They stared at you during the story far more often than your illusions."

"Well those little hand made Black Widow pajamas convinced me even more that we need better female merchandise." He smiles. "They were adorable though."

"I loved how they used fabric paint. Bet anything she made those with Tash." Steve grins at the thought of Natasha doing arts and crafts.

"I wonder if they took pictures."

"Man, I hope so. Though I guess Natasha can't have any." He frowns.

"I'd hate to live like that, to keep my love for you and my life secret from everyone." He kisses those plump lips.

"I refuse to live like that." He guides Loki back toward the bed, kissing him again and again.

"It was hard enough just for those first few months." He pulls up on Steve's shirt.

"I know it's supposed to protect, but then how do you share in my victory?" He tosses the shirt aside then tugs on Loki's. "Can they even claim their own name?"

The shirt gets dropped to the floor. "Doubtful. And I couldn't bare not seeing you every night. It must get so lonely here for her."

"And him." He starts kissing Loki's neck. "Our children will be proud. They'll come from two lines of fighters and they will know it." He unbuckles Loki's pants, pushing them down. "They'll be stronger than you, smarter than me, and more beautiful than our mothers put together." His pants come off as well and they land on the bed, he grinds hard against Loki.

"Woah." He shivers. He puts his phone on the nightstand. Then he looks up at Steve. "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Quietly. And yes. Everywhere." He kisses Loki slowly.

"You know," he kisses him, "I was kidding when I suggested," another kiss, "that we splatter the sheets with semen."

"And you know talking about us having kids really gets me in the mood to practice." He nips Loki's chin. "Could you just magic it away?"

"Is it practicing if I'm a man?"

"Yup." Another nip and a sucking kiss to Loki's throat.

He laughs. "In that case, yes I can."

"I mean, if you want to be a woman, I won't complain but I left the condoms in the car." His mouth keeps working that gorgeous column of flesh.

"No. It's fine." He bites his lip. "Can I do just one loud moan? Please?"

Steve looks up briefly. "You really want to wake the baby? Maybe into a pillow?"

Loki pouts. "You're right." He sighs. "Did you bring in the lube?"

"Mmn. Yes. My bag. Stay." He points a finger at Loki then moves to get it.

He pretends to try to bite the finger then lies back. "It's too quiet here."

"You won't say that when the baby starts crying again at 3 am." Steve teases as he drops the lube bottle on Loki's belly.

"I'm a very heavy sleeper." He holds out his hand. "Especially after I've been sexually sated."

Steve takes Loki's hand and moves forward. His voice is deep and soft, filled with his desire. "Then how shall I sate you today, my gorgeous night sky?"

"I want you to ride me. I want to watch you pleasure yourself with me." His eyes move slowly over the muscled body.

Steve takes a deep breath. "Oh, it would be a pleasure. May I- that is, can I skip preparation? I've been craving something a little..." He shrugs, not sure on the word.

Loki licks his lips. "You may." The thought of the face Steve will make has his heart racing already. "You may use me however you like."

"Thank you." He slides down until Loki's cock is between his hands. He studies it for a moment before kissing along the length.

"You have the best lips in the entire universe." Loki's breathing is already deepening. He can feel his blood rushing to his cock. "My beautiful starlight."

"All yours." Steve winks as he takes the cock into his mouth, just to wet it.

"Mmm." He grabs a pillow, ready to put it to use if he feels a moan coming on.

Steve moves his mouth along the length as it starts to harden, the he replaces it with his lubricated hand.

"You are so good to me." He lightly runs his fingers up and down Steve's arm.

Steve smiles. "I can't help it. I love you." When he's happy with Loki's cock, he slicks on just a little more lube and gets himself into position. He slowly lowers, his mouth a wide O of mixed pleasure and pain.

A burst of lust and love floods Loki at the sight. His thumb glides over the bottom lip, finding it's way into the mouth. "You're extraordinary."

Steve moans in response, sucking on that thumb as he feels the cock slide inside him. He pauses only a moment when he reaches Loki's lap then he begins his rhythm up and down, higher with each shift.

Green eyes never leave him as the bed begins to creak. Loki has to hold in a laugh.

Steve presses his lips together as well. "Can you make that stop?"

He waves a hand, and the noise disappears almost entirely. Steve starts moving a little harder and faster in response. Loki's hands move up his legs before gripping onto his hips. "Is it good? Is it what you needed?"

"Yes." Steve moans softly his hands over Loki's. "It's perfect."

He starts to move his hips up in short, hard thrusts. It feels so tight, wonderfully so.

"Loki. Loki." Steve breathes. He has his own cock in hand now and is clearly very close by the blush of his cheeks.

Loki is trying to contain his moans. They come out as tiny squeaks as he continues thrusting up harder. Steve bites his lip and swallows down his cry as he starts to come in spurts over Loki's flat belly. Back arching, Loki takes the opposite tactic, his mouth open wide in a silent gasp as he comes inside his lover.

Sweaty and panting, Steve collapses beside Loki to catch his breath.

Loki smiles sleepily. "The perfect way to end the day."

"Laying next to you? Yes."

"That and the sex. The entire package really." He turns his head and kisses Steve's lips. "I love you."

"You, too." He strokes Loki's hair off his face. "So much."

"And no more visiting friends after this?"

Steve shakes his head. "Unless Buck and Carol come for my birthday."

"Technically, they'd be visiting us." He kisses Steve's fingers then snuggles against him.

"True." Steve pulls him close and teases. "For my birthday orgy?"

Loki laughs. "Is that what you want? Do I get Bucky or Carol? Or would we all be fucking each other at once?"

Steve goes deep red, flustered. "I just. I mean. Oh God." Though the idea is bit appealing, it also seems completely strange and weird.

Realizing he touched some sort of nerve, Loki kisses him. "Sorry. You know I can't help making you blush."

Still blushing, he asks. "Isn't that, uhm, wrong?"

"Making you blush? I suppose it's not nice." He gives him a small smile. "But I wouldn't say it's wrong."

"Not that." Steve's bumps him lightly. "I meant 4 people. 2 couples. Uh. That."

"Oh, that." Loki shrugs. "If it's consensual, I don't see why it would be wrong. If it's consensual. There are other repercussions of course. There always are."

"Oh." Steve licks his lips, looking very serious for a moment. "Would you, I mean, for my birthday if I asked?"

Loki considers. "If you really wanted it. But you would have to ask them yourself."

"I don't know." Steve chews his lip. Then he takes a deep breath and starts rambling as though trying to get everything out on that breath. "Well, Carol's very pretty though I've never really thought of her that way and though I have thought of Bucky that way I don't really want to but maybe this could get that out of my system? Because he's really more my brother. And it's not cheating because I'd really want you there. And you've said stuff before about how I've never been with anyone else and maybe it would be good for me? Like a last fling before marriage? Am I nuts?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't do this."

"You really think we should?" He seems uncertain, frightened.

"It's not about what I think." Loki doesn't want to influence him. It needs to be Steve's choice.

Steve's voice is soft. "I'm interested, but I can't - I won't - if you're not."

Loki takes that as permission to speak freely. "It frightens me."

"Me too." Steve snuggles closer.

"And if you don't see Carol that way, then it's really about Bucky." He reasons. "And I think I'd rather not be there for that."

"I don't want." Steve pauses, shaking his head. "This is the only way I could ever do it. I hadn't really thought of it before this. It was meant to be a joke and then you said-" He shakes his head again. "I. We could have rules, maybe? But. This could help with our jealousy. Cause right now, I'm kind of feeling nauseous but hot at the idea that Buck could fuck you."

"Me?" He remembers Steve's dream from before and realizes he shouldn't be surprised. "I love you. Beyond time. Beyond reason. And if this is what you wish... I could create an illusion."

Steve considers, pressing closer again. "Maybe that's what I really want. My dream. I want to see you dominate and fuck Buck then do the same to me. An illusion might be better."

"Your new love dominating your old love. I bet the psychoanalysts would have lots of fun dissecting that one."

"Shut up." Steve presses his face to Loki's neck.

"I love you." He turns off the light and kisses Steve's shoulder. "Sleep. We can figure this out later."

Steve nods. "Yes, love. You're too good to me."

The next thing Loki knows, there is a baby crying. He checks the time and discovers it is 2:04 am. Well at least he got some sleep. Steve, magically, snores through it. A sign of their future life? Perhaps. Loki hates him in this moment. He hates Clint and Laura, too. He is just about to get up to check on the child himself when he hears someone go into the room to shush the crying child.

Steve rolls in his sleep, half on top of Loki. 

"You're impossible." He tries to go back to sleep but finds that his mind is too full. 

There's a message blinking on his phone, from Carol. She's asking if he'd mind some personal questions.

He doubts she's awake, but he has nothing better to do. He answers. 'Not at all.'

She is awake, pondering as Bucky lays against her back. The phone is a welcome distraction. 'Bucky has shown interest in anal activity, I want to be sure we're doing it safely. Any advice is welcome.'

First comes the surprise at the quick response. then he is amused at the question. He writes back. 'Lots of lube. Stretch him slowly. Make him beg for more.'

'I have no idea how to pick out a good strap on for him.' She turns to look at Bucky, touching his hair. She wants so much to make him happy.

'Start with something slim.' Loki shakes his head. It all seems very surreal.

"Should I think of curve or anything?' 

Well the woman is thorough, he'll give her that. He suggests she ask for a prostate massager.

'Thank you. What are you doing up at this hour, anyway?' She nestles closer to Bucky, fitting her spine against his body.

He sighs. 'We are at Clint's. Baby woke me. Steve is sleeping through it.'

'Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'm contemplating something stupid.' 

This intrigues him. 'And what's that?'

'Marriage.'

He chuckles quietly. 'Interested in a pre-marital 4-some? 


	109. Machu Picchu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol get engaged!! But is it too much, too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Alcholism (relapse)

Carol moves carefully, trying to extricate herself from Bucky's embrace without waking him.

"Is it morning?" Bucky mumbles.

"No, I just can't sleep." She turns to kiss him gently. "Thought I might go fly."

"Be careful." He holds her hand until she moves too far.

"You could come." She offers. "Unless you want to stay asleep." She moves closer, letting his hand press against her belly through the lace of her negligee. 

He looks up at her. It's a really hard decision. He rubs his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Mmn. Peru." She decides.

"Peru? The country?"

"Is there another Peru I don't know?" She takes his hand and kisses it.

"Once knew a guy from Peru, Illinois." Bucky sits up. "Why are we going to Peru?"

"Because it's beautiful. Or so I hear. Haven't been." She smiles.

"Do I need to pack?"

"Nope. I'll go top speed, we'll just go a couple hours." She leans in to kiss him. "We'll check out the Nazca lines, Machu Picchu. Maybe do something stupid."

"I excel at doing stupid things." He gets out of bed and starts to dress.

Carol smiles, slipping out of her lace into a long light blue dress. She stretches with a smile to herself, taking a small box from within her closet and tucking it into her bra for later. "Ready, honey?"

"Yep."

They go out to their balcony and she wraps her arms around him, to protect him from the speed, then they're off. Bucky doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

It doesn't take long to get there when Carol really lets herself go for it, only a couple hours. She slows gradually when they reach the country and when they're above the town of Nazca, Carol slows to see if they can see the shapes by moonlight.

The sleepiness the Bucky had felt on waking up is completely gone. But he can't look down. He keeps his eyes shut and lets her deal with landing.

"Bucky, open your eyes." The lines are visible, though dimly, she pauses above the hummingbird. "You have to see this."

He looks. It takes a while, but he is able to make out the lines that appear to depict an above view of a bird with a very long tongue. "Huh."

"They were made by ancient people. But you can only see them from the sky." She explains.

"I think I remember hearing about these."

Carol smiles, and they fly at a very low speed around the area to see them all. She's grateful the moon is nearly full.

"Very cool."

"Beautiful." Carol agrees. "Alright, next stop." She pulls his head against her shoulder and flies to Machu Picchu, the lost jungle city, landing on one of the lower terraces.

Bucky looks around and smiles. "I did a school report on this place once."

"Did you? Then you can tell me about it as we climb to the top." She looks around for the path.

"I don't remember any of it."

She laughs. "Fair enough." She takes his hand as she starts walking. And immediately stops. There seems to be a llama in their way. Bucky whistles to try to move it. It blinks, takes a mouthful of grass and then slowly wanders on. Carol looks at Bucky and shrugs then keeps walking. The path is stony and a bit ragged, but the walk at night is pleasant since the tourists won't show up until daylight.

"We watching the sunrise from here?"

"The top. We need to get to the top." She smiles at him and leans in to give him a kiss.

"That's... Yeah. Okay." He keeps climbing.

"Won't let you fall." She promises.

"I trust you." He kisses her hand and keeps climbing.

The climb isn't too strenuous, years of tourists have made a fairly easy though winding path. It takes them about half an hour to get to the top, the observatory. They lean against the rock, keeping away from the sheer drop of thousands of feet, and turn to the east.

Bucky yawns and takes Carol's hand. The sky starts to lighten, and the sun peeks out.

Carol leans against Bucky as they watch the sun, then she retrieves the box from her bra. She looks at it for a minute and takes a deep breath, deciding to go for it. "Bucky?"

He looks over at her. "Yeah?"

She kneels down before him, holding the box up and open to him. Inside is a gold ring with her star engraved upon it. "I promised you something stupid. Bucky, it would mean more than anything if you would agree to marry me."

He's stunned. He didn't expect this. How could he? It's the man's role to propose. Only Carol obviously doesn't give a shit about gender roles. And now he's taking too long to answer. He can see the uncertainty in her eyes. And she did promise him something stupid. And an engagement isn't a wedding. He could still run if he needs to. "Yes."

"Yes?" She has to make sure she's heard right. She leaps up, her arms around his neck immediately as she kisses him deeply.

His arms hesitate before wrapping around her. "I should have a ring for you."

"Find one, and then you can have your turn to propose." She teases gently, taking the ring out and slipping it on his finger.

It's a little small, but it looks good.

"You're beautiful." She tells him, brushing hair off his face. "We should go home soon."

He nods. "We didn't exactly come through customs."

"Come on, we have sleeping to catch up on." She kisses him again, wrapping her arms about him.

He holds tight as she lifts off.

When they finally land and let themselves back into the apartment, Carol is smiling. She releases Bucky and begins to undress him.

He watches her hands as she does. "Do a lot of women propose nowadays?"

"Just the brave ones and the lesbians." She gently strokes his exposed stomach.

"Oh." He's still not completely sure how he feels about all this.

Once she has him nude, she wraps her arms around his neck. "Forgive me, honey, but I need you in my life. I didn't want to wait."

"You know a good thing when you see it."

"I do." She agrees. "We are the best team, and I want to keep that until I die."

He looks down. "Yeah, well, ya got me."

She tips his head back up to look into his eyes. "Don't shy away, Bucky-bear. I know I'm not one of those obedient, moony girls from the 40s, but I know I can be good for you." She takes a moment to pull off her dress, dropping it to the ground.

"I don't want a girl like that." He shrugs. "It's just a lot to get used to. Sometimes I feel emasculated around you." He can't believe he just said that. "Not a lot. Just... Forget it. I'm tired. I talk stupid when I haven't had sleep."

"I take that as a compliment." She kisses him slowly, leading him to the bed. "You are becoming a modern man, seeing that gender isn't as important as the person you are. And that is the person I love. Now get some sleep."

He nods and climbs into bed. His eyes close, and he tries to sleep. Carol cuddles close against him, she listens to his breathing, and finds it much easier to rest now.

Bucky wakes up a few hours later and notices the ring still on his finger. It wasn't a dream after all. He calls Steve, hoping he's awake.

Steve and Loki are just packing up to go when he gets the call. He takes it, standing near his open truck. "Hey Buck."

"Hey. Uh, how's the trip?"

"So far, so good. Just leaving Clint's. Well, if Clint's kids will let me take Loki." He smiles.

"Good." The word sounds automatic, as though something else is on his mind. "Steve?"

"I'm here, Buck."

"Carol asked me to marry her. I said yes." He's still stunned by it.

"I- congrats." Part of him wants to ask about the timing, but had he and Loki been any less in a hurry? "That's really great news, though I'm a little surprised you waited for her to ask."

Bucky almost laughs when Steve says 'waited'. "I, uh, I didn't think it would happen this quick."

"Well, you know what? You agreed to marry her, she never agreed to marry you. Wait a month and pull the same stunt on her." Steve chuckles. He bets it'll help Bucky with it. He's sure his best friend is feeling a little freaked out by this.

Bucky nods even though he knows Steve can't see. "Good idea." He wonders if Jess would agree to help him get the perfect ring. "Thanks."

"So... got a best man, yet?" Steve teases.

"Yeah. Just need to ask him. Ya think Pietro is ready for that kind of responsibility?" He teases back.

Steve laughs. "You're funny. Thinking of funny, you would not believe what Loki and I ended up talking about last night."

"What?"

"Group sex."

Bucky laughs. "Oh yeah? Let me guess. He was in favor, and you were opposed."

"I, uh, it was kind of my idea. I made a bad joke and yeah. It got me curious, though. I mean, would you ever consider something like that?"

"Remember those twins in Salzburg? I totally would have done that. Hell, I almost suggested we do 'em together, but I knew you'd never betray Peggy like that."

"Really, Buck? Really? Cause the suggestion that came up was me and Lo' with you and Carol." He looks back to the house, sees Loki waving to the kids. "Look, we're about to head out. But tell me that's not at least a little insane?"

"That's...insane." And yet... "Would you or Loki be a woman?"

"Hadn't got that far. Go check on your woman, make sure she's not doing anything else rash. I'll call you when we get in tonight."

"Yeah, alright. Talk to you later, punk."

"Jerk, Let me know when the euphoria of being engaged hits."

They end the call, and Bucky goes to Carol with a confused look on his face. "Whoever thinks Steve Rogers is boring obviously does not know the man."

Carol looks up. She's curled up on the couch in her Cap tee watching Star Wars. "Yes, I've come to realize that. What specifically has he done this time?"

Bucky sits beside her. "He and Loki were apparently talking about group sex last night. Guess which couple is number one on their list."

"The best friend he's had a crush on for years and his now-fiancee?" Carol looks over with a grin.

"Congratulations, you got it in one." He gives her a kiss. 

Carol kisses him back. "And I bet Loki shot that down like a missile over a US army base."

"He didn't say, but I bet you're right." He licks his lips. "And you, Colonel? Would you shoot down that crazy idea?"

Carol considers it. "Depends on who it was with, and the rules we placed. I think it could get really complicated afterwards."

He nods. "Yeah." The movie Chewbacca is on screen. Chewie the cat is giving Bucky an murderous glare.

"I mean, how would you feel if you watched Steve ride me? Loki? Would you be okay with that?"

He shakes his head. "Probably not." He'd be jealous and wanting to join in with one and want to murder the other.

She smiles. "Good. Now stop worrying about it and go pick out baby names or make me breakfast or something."

"Baby names?" He heads towards the kitchen. "That's easy. James Jr and Carol Jr." He pulls out some eggs, ham, and cheese.

Carol laughs. "God, you are old fashioned." She leisurely stretches then moves to join him.

"I am a man of my time." He turns on the burner and adds vegetable oil to the pan. "My time just happens to be the early '40s."

"Not anymore." She presses against his back, arms wrapping around his waist and he lips against his shoulder.

"Well I refuse to name my kids after fruit, cities, or using a weird spelling." He puts his hand over hers. "Do you want your omelet fluffy or flat?"

"Fluffy." She kisses his neck next. "I just ask, because maybe we should start planning these things?"

He grabs the milk from the refrigerator. "Shouldn't we be planning the wedding first?"

She hops up to sit on the counter and shrugs. "Wedding's just one day, I'm really more concerned about the whole life we have ahead."

"Sometimes life just happens, doll. Kinda like us." He whisks the eggs and milk together, adding a tiny bit of vanilla extract.

"I know, but there's things. Do we want to stay here? Do we want to go to DC to be near the Avengers facility there instead? Do we want to stay in the apartment or get a house? Do we want kids right away or wait? Those things." She lightly bumps her heels against the cupboard below.

He looks at her and blinks. "How long is the lease on this place?"

"6 months, with monthly renewal options after." She seems focused on the floor. It's fairly obvious she's worried about the whole thing but choosing to focus it here, where she can control something.

"Okay, so do we know if they're keeping a New York branch open?"

A nod.

"If we go to DC, Steve will be in charge. No question. But here?" He looks at her. "They'll need a strong leader, someone with experience."

"They have Tony." She looks over at him.

"Tony isn't leadership material. Also, he lost a lot of credibility with the whole Ultron thing." He plates the first omelet and gives it to her then starts on his own. "Coffee?"

"Yes. Very yes." She takes a bite of her omelet. "This is good. I thought you couldn't cook?"

"Breakfast is generally easy. Also, the Internet is awesome."

She grins. "Never helped my cooking."

"Good thing I'm the house husband." He hands her coffee. "Or will be. So thoughts on being the leader in New York?"

"Me?" She blinks in surprise as she takes the coffee. "They hardly know me, why would they want to follow me. I'm not. I'm not _Steve_."

"Who better?" He folks his omelet to let the cheese melt and the ham heat. "Give me the name of one person better qualified to lead other than you and excluding Steve."

"Natasha. Sam. Hell, You." Carol frowns, stabbing her omelet instead of eating it.

"Sam is in DC. Natasha is MIA. And you outrank me." After turning off the stove, he plates his food and leans against the counter to eat.

Carol shrugs. "My army rank doesn't count for much in the Avengers. I'm more than happy to lend them my tactical experience, but I really think I should step back from leadership to someone like Tony who founded them."

"Okay, then I think you'd learn more under Steve than Tony."

"I would agree to that, but at the same time I don't want to abandon Jess and Tracy when I just moved for them." She frowns and takes a mouthful.

"Then we stay."

"Yeah?" She puts her plate aside and pulls him to stand between her legs. "I would like to train with Steve, regularly."

He chuckles. "It's not like it takes you long to travel between the two."

"And I'm faster when I don't have to worry about breaking your neck." She teases.

"Haha." He continues eating.

The sad part is, it's true. She's scared to go top speed while carrying him. She picks up her own plate again and returns to eating. "So, wedding, then."

"Date first. What season?"

"I could walk into town hall and do it today." She shrugs. "Whatever you prefer."

"Well I've always wanted to be a June bride."

"I can do June. Next June? 2years? 17?" She smiles softly.

"Geez I don't know. Whenever you want." He picks up his coffee. "I picked the month. You pick the year."

She scratches her head as she thinks. "Well. When are Steve and Loki getting married? We don't want to be too close."

"This December." Bucky doesn't remember the exact date.

"Oh, so the June after wouldn't be bad?" She's made it halfway through her omelet and decided it's enough, so she starts offering to Bucky, fork by fork.

"Nope." He finishes hers before returning to his own. "I should probably meet your father."

"Nope." She replies. "He's not invited."

"I'd still like to meet him." He points to himself with his thumb. "Old fashioned, remember?"

Carol shakes her head. "I haven't seen him since my brother died. He's not a part of my life. If you want to see him, it's on your own without me."

"Understood." He gives her a kiss, hoping to help ease whatever pain he inadvertently brought up.

She kisses him back then leans her forehead against his. "You know, that wouldn't be a terrible name for a kid."

He pulls away and gives her a disbelieving look. "Understood? Please tell me you're joking."

"No, my brother's name." She hits him in the chest.

He sighs in relief then tenses again. "What's your brother's name?"

The corner of her mouth quirks up. "It was Steve."

The laugh that escapes Bucky's lips is one of relief and surprise. "Steve. You realize Steve Rogers will think we named the kid after him."

"Could be a little of both." She shrugs. "My brother, your... Brother."

He nods. "Steve _Barnes_?" He feels a need to make sure.

"Yeah, kids can have your name. You won't be offended if I don't?" She pulls her knees up to her chest, heels on the counter.

Bucky shrugs. "You built your reputation on yours." He makes himself a mental note to see if not taking the husband's name is a modern thing or a Carol thing. He's trying not to be hurt by it until he finds out.

"That's the only reason." She nods. Then she sighs and looks at him. "Sorry. I've been thinking a lot about this sort of thing. Since our, uhm, our near miss."

"I get it. I'm more of the 'cross that bridge when we get there' kind of guy."

"A lot of decisive battles were won on or with bridges." Carol takes a deep breath.

"Hey." He rests his hand on her cheek. "If this is too scary, we can wait."

She slowly lets the breath out. "It's not that. Like I said I've been thinking and I've been reading. And I really think if you want kids, it needs to happen now."

Bucky can't help but notice she said 'if you' not 'if we'. "Do you want kids?"

"Not as much as you." Her smile is sad. "But one would be nice."

"Then we'll have one." He kisses her. "After we get married." He gives her another kiss. "In June of next year." The next kiss is on her jaw. "And we'll live in New York." He kisses her neck. "And you'll train with Steve once a week." Another kiss lower down. "If it's a girl, she'll be Caroline James Barnes." He kisses her clavicle. "If it's a boy, he'll be James Steven Barnes."

She wraps her arms around him. "I agree with everything except waiting."

He looks her in the eyes. "Old fashioned, remember?" It sounds like an apology.

"Then you should have married me ten years ago!" Her hand slams the counter, cracking it. "Once s woman hits 30 health risks go up exponentially."

"Hey! I was a mindless assassin ten years ago! You should have come and fucking rescued me." 

She turns her head aside. "Sorry, 18-year-old me was busy running away from home and joining the air force."

His voice softens. "Not to mention we didn't know the other existed, you know, in an alive state."

"Buck." She sighs, looking into his eyes. "I- I'm scared of pregnancy, okay? I admit it. But everything I've read says the younger you are, the easier it is. I'm scared to wait too long. Our child has enough going against her as is."

He nods. "We'll start whenever you want. But as soon as you get pregnant, we go to the JP." He moves a lock of hair off her forehead. "No child of mine will be a bastard. Got it?"

"You trying to outrank me, soldier?" She pulls him close, hugging him tightly. "I want to start now, right now."

Bucky isn't sure he's ready. This is all moving so fast. Every instinct is telling him to run away, to run far far away. His body stiffens. "I need a run."

"Sorry." Carol pulls back automatically. She had meant to be teasing, but part of her desperately wanted him to listen and it won.

"I uh, I'll clean when I get back." He turns abruptly and heads to the bedroom to change.

Carol sighs and curls up again, sitting on the counter like a despondent child, her head on her knees.

Bucky runs. He runs like he's running away. He runs as though someone or something were trying to catch him. He runs fast, passing everything until he hears a car horn. He turns in time to see the car coming at him. He jumps just before it hits him, using the hood of the car to launch himself to the other side of the street. He bends over, breathing heavily. A few people come to see if he's okay. He nods and looks back at the way he came.

Carol slowly unfolds herself, heading shakily for the cupboard. She find a bottle of vodka and takes it with her to the bedroom. It's been years since she's look for an answer at the bottom of a bottle, but that doesn't make it seem like any less of a good idea at the moment. She took a sweet but fragile man and pushed and pushed until it was too much. And now he's left. She's sure she'll never see him again, except maybe to get his things.

About an hour later, Bucky returns. He heads to the kitchen for water.

Carol is still in the bedroom, most of the vodka is not. She had been crying, but now she's just cradled against the headboard with her arms curled around her bottle. She murmurs softly to herself, head thumping against the wood and her eyes closed.

On finding the kitchen still dirty, Bucky gets a little pissed. He drinks a few glasses of water and then starts to clean. Loudly. He's making as much noise as humanly possible.

It just makes Carol start to cry again. She can't face him, she's too much a mess. He'll just leave. She buries her face in her arms.

He wonders if she's even there. He stomps to the bedroom and abruptly stops when he sees her. All of his anger is replaced with worry. "Carol?"

She sniffles and tries to make herself smaller.

Bucky approaches slowly. "Carol?"

"Is fine. You can leave." Her voice is slightly slurred from drink and tears.

"I don't want to leave." He sits next to her and slowly rubs her back. "You just... You were going too fast for me. We were just supposed to be a one night stand, remember?"

"I'm scared." She tells him, nuzzling close. "It's scary."

"I know. Believe me, I know." He wraps himself around her then realizes he's all sweaty.

She really doesn't seem to care. She just starts rambling and repeating herself. "They all die. The good ones, all die. There's not enough time. I'll lose him. Just like Mar Vell, just like Steve. They all die."

"Hey hey hey." He kisses her head. "I'm here. I'm not dying. I already did that. It wasn't fun."

"You will, you will because I love you." The words are half sung and she presses her lips to his neck. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

He holds her tight. "I'm not. I promise. And if I do, I'll just come back again."

Carol starts laughing bitterly, bringing the bottle to her lips once more and drinking heavily.

Bucky pulls it away. "I think you've had enough."

"No!" She pulls at it, but she uses too much strength and it breaks. It starts her crying once more.

He sighs and pulls her to the bathroom. First he makes sure there is no glass in her hand. Then he undresses her and gets her into the shower.

She seems completely lost and she tries to hide from the falling water. "Let me out. Letmeoutletmeout."

"No. Carol, don't fight me."

"Don't make me." She pulls away, pressing to the shower wall. "I ruin everything."

He huffs out a breath. "Don't make you what?"

"Fight you. Fiiiight. You're so pretty." Her hands go up to his face.

He starts to laugh. He can't help it. This is all so ridiculous.

She gets a very serious look. "You should go. Go be safe. Carol will be fine."

"I don't wanna go."

"You should." She gets distracted from what she was going to say by looking at herself. "Where's my clothes?"

He gestures outside the shower. "Out there on the floor."

"Bucky. Bucky. I'm sorry." She tells him while touching his chest.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He assures her even though he isn't sure he believes it himself.

"Why can't it won't last." Her head presses to his shoulder. "I just want my Bucky, everything I before I lose him. I need to. Bucky, I'm sorry."

"Sweetie," he tells her gently. "None of that made sense. But that's okay. I'm here. And whatever this bump is, we're going to get through it."

"I should sleep." She decides, leaning against him.

"That's probably a good idea." He turns off the water and helps her out. Drying her off first, he puts her in some clean underwear and a soft t-shirt. Then he carries her to bed.

She's breathing softly against his chest before they even make it there, muscles going limp.

He lays her down gently and tucks her in. Then he finds Jess' number and goes to the other room to call her.

"Carol, I really don't want to hear about Bucky right now." Jess picks up the phone with mild annoyance in her voice.

"Is it okay if I tell you about Carol?" he asks. There's uncertainty in his voice.

"Uh. Yeah?" Jess is startled to hear him.

He runs a hand through his hair, not quite sure what to say. Then it all spills out. "Carol and I had a... I'm not sure what we had. Anyway, I went for a run, and when I got back, she was completely sauced." He looks towards the bedroom. "She's sleeping now but... I didn't know..." He stops.

Jess groans. "No one told you the rules? There should never be alcohol in your house, never more than a sixer of beer. Carol is a recovered alcoholic. She falls back on the habit when she's upset."

"I didn't know." He goes to the kitchen and starts searching for more alcohol. "Anything else?"

"Well, she's not proud of it." There's noise in the background, yelling of some sort. "Look, she's been really upset since that pregnancy scare. I'm not sure what I can say more than that that you wouldn't already know."

He chews on his lip. "She could probably use a friend when she wakes up."

"I'll see what I can do. Though I'm sure she'd rather have you." A loud thump, another yell.

"Is everything okay? Do you need help?"

"It's just work. I'm not sure if I'll be back in time to help. I'll try, though." 

"Thanks. Bye." Bucky looks at the phone. He tries to remember what Jess' work was, but his mind is blank. He returns to searching the kitchen and throwing out any alcohol he finds. Then he cleans up the broken glass in the bedroom.

Carol moans in her sleep, rolling over. She's looking a little on the green side. He pulls over a trash can in case she needs to puke. It's an excellent thought because she starts to cough, waking herself up and she leans over and uses it immediately.

Bucky goes to the kitchen and returns with some water. He sits next to her, rubbing her back.

"Buck?" She moans pitifully and leans against him.

"Right here." He holds her close. "Drink some water."

She takes a tiny sip, but she's clearly still drunk enough that coordination is an issue and spills much more down her front.

He helps her as best he can. When he's satisfied, he tells her to get some more sleep. She nods and rests against him with her eyes closed.

He lays her back down and holds her from behind. "Right here, Carol. I'm not leaving."

She seems to take comfort in his strength, even in her sleep.

It's a couple hours before Jess shows up, looking impeccable in jeans and a red blouse. She knocks on the door, opting not to use her copy of the key, just in case. 

Bucky gets up, trying not to disturb Carol. When he opens the door, he looks worried, shaken. He steps aside to let her in. "She's still asleep. Puked a couple of times." He closes the door and drops his head. "It's my fault."

"Unless you tied her to a chair and poured the bottle down her throat, I doubt that." Jess rolls her eyes, putting her purse down. "You look like you could use a coffee or three. I'll look after princess sparklefists."

"Thanks." He starts a pot of coffee, figuring Carol could use some when she finally wakes up.

Jess goes to the bedroom and sits on the bed next to Carol. She gently strokes the blonde hair. "Come on, bumblebee."

"You only call me that when you're mad." Carol replies sleepily, not moving.

Chewie looks at Jess with a disapproving face then jumps off the bed.

"I think you've scared Bucky half to death. You really shouldn't drink."

"I'll do what I want." Carol grunts before leaning over her bucket again.

"Yeah." Jess snorts. "I see how well that's working."

Carol glares at her while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jess ignores it. "Bucky's making you coffee. You love coffee, come on." She practically pushes Carol off the bed.

After landing with a thump, Carol allows herself to be guided to the kitchen while leaning heavily on Jess.

"This is yours." Jess informs Bucky as they enter the kitchen.

Bucky immediately goes to help Carol, making her lean on him and getting her to a chair. "Coffee'll be ready in just a few minutes."

Carol nods. Her head hangs, seemingly too heavy for her neck. Jess crouches near her, rubbing her thigh and whispering soothingly.

"How long had she been sober?" he asks Jess.

Jess looks at Carol and considers. "I'd say about 2 years, aside from a beer now and then." She brushes hair from Carol's face.

Carol fidgets, more hair falling down. "Closer to three."

"And here I come and fuck that up." Bucky goes to get three mugs. He pours coffee and hands them out.

"Did you buy the vodka?" Jess looks at him, she's pretty sure she knows the answer.

"No."

Carol's fingers close around the coffee. She just lets them argue about her.

Jess nods. "And she didn't tell you about the rules."

"No. But I upset her."

"I've been upset a while." Carol's voice is rough.

Jess rubs Carol's leg. "Let your head clear up, more."

"It was still because of me." Bucky figures even if this started with the pregnancy scare, well that was his fault, too.

"This? This blame thing? Not helpful." Jess gives Bucky a look.

"Sorry." He drinks his coffee.

"You need to let her take responsibility for her own stupid actions." Jess points at Bucky then she turns to Carol. "And you need to think before you pull shit."

Bucky nods.

Carol scowls and sips her coffee.

"What were you trying to do, Carol?" Jess looks into her friend's eyes.

Carol turns her head with a frown. "I want a baby. I'm ready now."

"No you don't." Jess pats her head and stands to refill her coffee mug.

Bucky's eyes don't leave Carol. "We got engaged this morning. Like much earlier this morning. On the top of Machu Picchu." He reaches for her hand. "Carol asked me to marry her."

"So now she wants a baby?" Jess isn't getting the jump in logic. "Babies _terrify_ her."

Carol clings to Bucky's hand like a lifeline.

"They do?"

Jess makes a face that clearly indicates Bucky's an idiot.

He turns to Carol. "We don't have to have kids. It can just be the two of us. It's fine. Honest."

"No, I want. I want now." She informs him, her cheek against his shoulder.

Bucky is confused. He looks to Jess for help.

Jess rubs her head, trying to figure this out. "Maybe it's her fear of abandonment? I mean, her dad pulled a number on her, and then Steve died, and Mar Vell..."

He shakes his head. "Carol, doll, tell us what has you so scared you had to crawl inside a bottle?"

"Don't go." She tells Bucky quietly.

"I won't." He assures her.

"Don't." She repeats, then she reaches for her friend's hand. "I'm sorry, ladybug. I'm so sorry."

Jess shakes her head. "Stop it, Carol. You can talk to me when you're sobre."

"She's hurting." Bucky says it rougher than he intended. "Can't you see she's hurting?"

"And she can tell me when she's clear headed enough to make sense." Jess squeezes Carol's fingers. "Right, bumblebee? We'll work you through this when you can think again."

Carol looks at her then nods. "I just. I want. Bucky stays."

He squeezes her hand. "Bucky is gonna stay."

"She needs water. And some advil." Jess gets up to fetch it, helping Carol swallow the pills. "She ever tell you why she ran away from home?"

Carol whines softly, her face pushing against Bucky's shoulder.

"Just that her father was an ass. And I know it was after her brother died."

"Before, actually. Steve's her younger brother. Their father paid to put him through school, even though Carol was the one with the actual aptitude and desire to go. He didn't want to waste the money on a girl. She ran after that. Didn't look back until Steve died in service."

Carol trembles as Jess tells this simplified version. It hurts.

"All the men in her life have disappointed her or died. My guess is this is an over reaction related to that." Jess looks over to Bucky. "My suggestion is that you cuddle her close and watch Star Wars until she figures out what she wants to tell you."

He nods. "Thanks." He turns to Carol, lifting her up. "Come on, doll. I wanna see that bun hairdo again so I know how to fix mine."

"Bucky." She agrees.

Jess gives a wry smile. "Still want me, or can I get back to work?"

He tells her that she can go and then thanks her again.

She bows her head. "Good luck, Mr Danvers." She wiggles her fingers as she heads out the door. For some reason, Jess calling Bucky by her name makes Carol giggle.

"For the record, I'm not changing my name either." He works the remotes until the familiar fanfair starts playing and the scrolling text pronouncing Episode IV appears.

Carol presses into him, fingers tugging at his shirt. "Bucky."

"That's my name."

"Don't leave." It sounds so vulnerable, so unlike Carol.

It makes him turn his head and look at her. "I won't, doll. I promise."

She wraps around him, the tightness of her arms betraying her insecurity.

He kisses her head and holds her tighter. "We'll order pizza later. Or Chinese or whatever you want." He presses his lips to her head again.

"You." She replies quietly. "Want you."

"You got me, doll. Honest." He takes a breath. "I love you, Carol." He doesn't know what else to say

She nods against him, staying close. She's shivering as she holds him. The familiar movie plays. Bucky keeps his eyes on it as he silently tries to comfort her. After a while, she gently turns his head so she can kiss him. It's soft and sweet, no hint of the fear that has seemed to take over earlier.

He searches her eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Feeling stupid." She replies. She's still feeling a bit sick and the fears are definitely still there but she's containing them, pulling herself back together.

"Can you tell me what happened?" His own eyes are full of concern.

"I got scared. Then you left and I- I let it take over." She looks away, ashamed. She's stronger than that. She's a fighter, used to depending on herself. "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed, told you how trapped I was feeling." He kisses her forehead. "I'm not used to this commitment stuff."

She looks at him, a smile half sad half amused. "Me either. I think I'm doing it wrong."

He laughs. "You're just going a little fast for me is all. I need time to wrap my head around each thing."

"Fast. That's very me." She points out.

"Yes. I know."

She seems to consider something, then speaks slowly. "I think we should see a doctor about the baby thing. Get advice."

He nods. "We can do that. You really sure you want a baby? I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you into anything."

"It scares the hell out of me." She admits before taking his hand and pressing it to her belly. "But at the same time, I want that, the tiny life that's yours and mine."

He nods. "I want that, too. But if it doesn't happen, I'm okay with it."

"I'm sorry I was pushing so much. I tend to rush through when I'm scared."

"Good to know. But if we could keep it down to 1 or 2 life altering decisions per day, I'd appreciate it." He offers a smile.

"No promises." She teases and rests her head on his shoulder. "You sure you don't want to start trying for a baby? We'd have to fuck an awful lot."

"Isn't that what honeymoons are for?"

"I'm just imagining my pussy so full of your come that it can't hold anymore and starts dripping down my leg." She smiles innocently.

His eyebrows rise. If the image was meant to turn him on, it failed miserably. "Look, Carol, I'm not ready. I'm sorry. I feel like I can barely take care of myself much less a baby." He turns away. "I'm sorry."

She reaches for his face, turning him back to her. "Don't be sorry. We'll wait. We'll find a doctor to guide us through. Lots of women have babies in their 30s now, I'm sure it'll be okay." The last bit is more for her than him.

He nods and gives her a soft kiss. "No more alcohol in the house. I threw it all out."

"Yes, sir." Her hand moves down to his neck, petting. "No running from problems. Tell me if I'm being pushy. Your happiness is the most important thing to me, Bucky-bear. You've been so well, I sometimes forget you're still healing."

"I promise." He gives her a small smile. "Maybe we should have the wedding in March. An unpredictable month for two unpredictable people."

"Whenever you want, as long as I get to marry you. I don't need any of the fancy stuff, but if you want a bug old fashioned wedding, then we'll have it. I will find the perfect dress to make you forget your own name when you see me. And a cake, not those cupcake things, done all in royal icing not fondant. And hell, we can even leave in a horse and carriage, if you want."

"No. No horse and carriage. Simple. Small. You. Me. Steve and Jess as witnesses. I'd like a small church if possible." His eyes turn a little sad. "Not necessary though. Courthouse is fine. A small reception with a real cake." He gives her a look. "People actually have cupcakes at weddings?"

"It's really popular." She makes a face. "Church is fine. I'm not really religious, but my family was Anglican. Does that bakery you took me to in Brooklyn do cakes?"

"They do. And it might be better if we do the courthouse." He shrugs. "If you aren't religious and I have no faith, doesn't really make sense."

"Church is prettier." Carol takes his hand, kissing it.

"True. But as long as we're married, it doesn't matter."

"We should find someplace special to us." She puts her legs over his lap. "Only get married the once."

He smiles. "Machu Picchu? That was pretty special."

"Not sure they rent out for weddings." She smiles. "But it would be fun."

Bucky smiles wider. "Batting cages."

"Where would we fit?" She laughs.

"We just need room for, what, 7 people?"

Carol counts on her fingers. "Minister, us, Steve, Loki, Jess, Tracy... Other Avengers?"

"To the ceremony, I figured Steve and Loki, Jess and whoever she brings. You, me, minister."

"Yeah, that's okay." She plays with the hair on the side of his face.

"We can invite everyone else to the party." He gets an idea. "Maybe the minister could be one of your other friends. I heard Tony was gonna get ordained so he could marry Steve and Loki."

"Really? Maybe he could do us, too. Get some use from that license." She kisses his cheek.

"I can ask." He looks in her eyes. "You really okay now?"

"More okay. Getting better. I'm sorry." She frowns.

"Me too."

"How can you get better? You're perfect." She teases gently, fingers in his hair.

He shakes his head. "Steve's the perfect one now. I gave up my title to him."

"Not to me." Carol presses her lips to his forehead, the bridge of his nose, both cheeks, then his lips. "It's just unfortunate that a man like you got stuck with an unpredictable, rash, and volatile thing like me."

"Unfortunate is not the word I'd use." He strokes his thumb down her lips. "More like lucky, amazing, a reason to jump for joy."

"I need your stability." She murmurs, pressing nose to nose.

He chuckles. "Doll, you picked the wrong guy."

"No, no I didn't." She pulls herself fully onto his lap. "I really, really didn't."

He kisses her softly as the cantina music begins to play.

She pulls away slowly to look in his eyes. "Are you okay, really? I haven't completely broken you?"

Bucky gives her a wry smile. "I hate to tell you this, doll, but you're no Hydra."

"That's true." She puts her hand on his chest. "They never got to your heart."

"That was already reserved for you." He kisses her softly.

She sighs. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes. Even if I'm not very good at showing or saying it. I really do want to spend my life with you."

"Oh I believe you, Colonel Danvers. I have absolutely no doubt about that." It's kind of why he needed to run away.

She kisses the side of his mouth. "My beautiful boy."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"Let's go out, batting again? I want to forget this morning happened." She presses closer to him.

His eyebrow arches. "Do you bowl?"

"It's been a while, but I have, yeah."

"Well I know how competitive you get. Could be fun."

"Sure. But maybe." She pauses, looking down. "Think they'd give free admission if I showed up dressed like this?"

He looks at her. "You aren't going anywhere dressed like that. This is just for me." He kisses her neck. "I can be a very jealous man."

"Keep that up and I'm not going to wear panties." She giggles.

Bucky decides to help and pulls down on them.

"I thought you wanted to go out?"

"No, you wanted to go out." He kisses her neck. "And we will."

"After you help me undress?" She tilts her head out of his way.

His lips never leave her skin. "Thought you weren't gonna wear underwear."

"Nope. And I'll put on a dress. Won't that be good for bowling?" She grins.

He laughs. Looking into her eyes, he says, "How about something different?" He smiles. "I hear there's a sex museum near Times Square."

Her eyes go wide and she laughs, too. "Really?" But then she pauses. "You sure you could handle that? They might have some kinky shit. BDSM and stuff."

"I should learn about those things, right?"

"I'm just... Could it trigger you?" She's serious again, doting and protective.

He shrugs with a hint of nervousness. "As long as I'm not strapped down, I should be okay."

Carol's lips press together. "I guess it could help you."

He nods. "It should be educational. Maybe. Definitely interesting."

"Give us a few ideas?" She winks.

"Yep. You know, for all the baby making attempts." He winks.

She sucks lightly on his upper lip. "We'll have to spend the next year working on technique, so when the honeymoon comes and the condom comes off, you won't be nervous." She licks over his lips then presses her tongue between them so she can kiss him.

His mouth opens enthusiastically. In his mind, he tries to come up with ways to propose to her.

She pulls away, tugging at his lip. "I should get dressed. Unless." She gives him a look.

"Unless?" His voice is husky.

"Unless you're worried I'll get too hot in the museum." Her finger traces his jaw. "Do you need to temper my flame?"

"I don't know. Let me check your temperature." His hand slides into her panties where his finger searches for her hole.

Carol gasps and her cheeks flush. She lifts her hips to help him. "How am I?"

"A little warm. I think I need to cool you off." He claims her lips as he rubs his hand against her.

She moans into his mouth. She's becoming wetter every second he's touching her. She presses her breasts against his chest, wanting. Needing.

He slides two fingers into her, angling them to stroke her inside.

"Oh, Buck!" Her arms are looped around his neck as she rocks against his hand. "Please. I need the real thing."

His fingers abandon her just before he picks her up to carry her to the bedroom. He drops her on the bed where she lands with a soft bounce. His shirt comes off in one swift motion. He's much slower with the pants, making a show of taking them off along with the underwear, moving his hips to a rhythm in his head.

Carol's breath catches in her throat. He really is beautiful beyond all words. She feels helpless, caught watching him and unable to do anything else. He rolls the condom onto his cock then looks at her, his eyes so intensely focused, she can practically feel them. He grabs the sides of her underwear and yanks them off and pulling a gasp with them. It seems to wake her up and she wiggles out of her shirt. She lifts her hands to him. "My beautiful Bucky. I need you."

He lowers himself down on top of her. His hips grind against her. "How much? How much do you need me?"

"Like air, like food, like water. I need you to live." She leans up to catch his mouth with hers.

Bucky pulls up her leg and pushes into her. His thrusts start immediately, wanting her to feel good, to feel whole.

Carol gasps. "Bucky, Bucky. Yes." Her hands curl under his arms and cling to his ribs, nails digging in.

"You're mine. All mine." He sucks on her neck as he tries to fill her.

"Proudly so." She holds him close, breasts rubbing against his chest with his rhythm. Her heart and breathing in his rhythm. "I'm not lost anymore."

"And I don't want to run away. Not from you." He's staring into her eyes. "Not ever."

She pulls him into a loving kiss, making sure to taste all of his mouth. His thrusts are the opposite - hard, forceful. And she refuses to give either up. Her hands keep his head in place as she wraps her leg around his. She loves how he can be so powerful and tender at once.

His hips change up the tempo. His hand moves down to her clit. He wants her to come. He wants her to come before he does.

"Bucky!" She's gasping again, breath heavy against his lips. She's not quite sure what he does, but that one thrust and she tosses her head back with a loud cry as the whole world becomes stars. Stars and Bucky.

He comes right after, grasping into her. "Carol. Carol."

She squeezes around him, not wanting him to move. Tears slip slowly from her eyes. "Oh, Buck."

He moves her hair. "Hey hey hey. Was I that bad you gotta cry?"

"The opposite. Sorry." She wipes fiercely at her face.

He pulls her hands away and kisses away the tears. They taste salty on his lips.

Carol stares up at him with shining eyes. "Thank you. It means everything to me that you could care about me."

He rolls so they are on their sides facing each other. "Not could. Do. I do care."

"But it's your capability of doing so that amazes me." Her fingers trail over his face. "That you can. That's amazing."

"You're amazing." He takes her hands and kisses the palm.

"While that may be true." She smiles teasingly. "I know I'm not the most lovable person in the world. So, thank you."

"I am." He grins.

She laughs softly. "You're the most lovable person in the world? You know, I think I believe that."

He just grins wider.

"With that cocky smile? I bet you get anything you want." She kisses his mouth.

"I used to." He kisses her. "You sure you wanna go out?"

"Maybe not so much anymore. You're comfy. And we're going out tomorrow, anyway." She presses a hand to his chest gently stroking the light coating of hair.

He makes a happy hum.

"Unless you still need a birthday present for Steve?" She shifts lower to start kissing his chest. "Then you might convince me out."

"Actually, I've got it covered."

"Good. Then I'll stay here." Her lips keep moving down his body. He smiles and kisses her head. She works lower, kissing his belly while removing the used condom.

"Thank you."

She holds up a finger, she's still going down, until her lips wrap around his cock.

He shivers. "Oh, thank you."

She pushes his hips down to give her a better angle so she can take him more fully. She straddles one leg, hands resting against his hip bones.

"You're the best." His fingers slide into her hair.

"Mmhmmn." She hums against his cock as she slides along it. She can't decide whether to finish him this way or grab another condom.

Bucky starts moving his hips. The movement decides her, she pulls up and grabs a condom. As soon as it's on, she's on him grinding down onto that glorious cock. His hands travel up her torso and cups her breasts. His thumbs move over her nipples again and again.

"Bucky!" Her hands are sliding up his chest, to his shoulders. She's pushing hard, wanting him deep. "Honey, you feel so fucking good. So hard, so big. You're perfect."

"Fuck, Carol." He starts thrusting up more to help her. "Fuck yes."

She tosses her head back with a pleasured cry. Their strong thrusts are bringing her close, fast. "I'm not gonna last, Buck."

His brow is furrowed. "Me, neither."

"Ah! Bucky!" Her hands squeeze his shoulders and her thighs tremble against him. She tries to keep moving, to keep the friction up for Bucky but it's starting to be too much.

He cries out her name just before his mouth opens. He fills the condom.

Panting, she falls against his chest. She's sweaty and her pussy is feeling oversensitized but she just wants to keep him in. She moans. "If anyone. Ever. Doubts your manliness. Fuck."

He laughs. "And you are all woman."

She chuckles and kisses his throat, sucking gently on his Adams apple. "We should be celebrating. We just got engaged."

"Isn't that what were doing?"

"Mmn." She agrees with her mouth still pressed to his skin.

"So Jess- Are you going to make her wear a frilly dress for the wedding?"

"I'm thinking peach or sea foam." Carol jokes.

"Perfect. Can I film you telling her?"

She leans up to look at him. "So you have evidence of my death?"

"Gotta make sure she goes to jail for what she did." He smiles then remembers the phone call. "What does she do again? For work I mean."

"Security." Carol rests against him.

"Huh. Well it sounded like she was involved in a scuffle when I called her." Then he remembers how she had answered the phone. "So you talk to her a lot about me?"

"Uh. Sometimes?" Carol blushes a little at that one.

Bucky takes her hand and twines their fingers together. "Did we decide March or June?"

"We didn't." She sighs. "Let's do June, we could have an outdoor wedding?"

"Right. June outdoor wedding at the batting cages. Joking."

Carol sits up, slapping Bucky's chest as she suddenly gets an amazing idea. "Can our reception be Star Wars themed?"

"Are you serious?" She looks serious. "Uh, you'd have to be Princess Leia."

"No costumes, just the decor and stuff. And maybe the cake." She bites her lip as she thinks of the possibilities.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I think I'd look really handsome with a gun holster low on my hips." He smiles up at her and kisses her hand. "Just no Jawas. They kind of creep me out."

"You would look damn sexy with a gun holster low on your hips." She leans in to nip his lips. "And nothing else."

He sing-songs, "I think I know what I'm wearing on our wedding night."

Carol laughs. "And what should I wear? I'm going to have to find something really special."

"Metal bikini? Or a very thin see-through version of the white Leia dress."

"Sure you don't just want to fuck me in my wedding dress?" She strokes his throat.

"Maybe. Depends on the dress." His fingers trace lines up and down her arm. He looks up at her and smiles.

"I'll make you watch the prequel trilogy. They're not as good, but Padme has some really intense dresses." She smiles back, looking into his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Cool." He kisses her fingers. "So what are we eating?"

"Today or at the wedding? Either way, I think pizza and salad is the usual answer?” She teases.

"Today. For the wedding, we are not doing pizza. Even I have more class than that." He recently wondered who would serve pizza at a wedding when he heard a news story about a pizza place that said they wouldn't cater a gay one.

"Well, then, whatever you want. I think we might have some fries in the freezer? Maybe some chicken?" Carol, as usual, doesn't do well at groceries.

He rolls his eyes. "It's a good thing I've decided to take over the kitchen."

Carol nods. "You see how I need you? I can't live on salads anymore."

"No you can't. I'm surprised you haven't turned into lettuce already." He boops her nose. "Let me up, and I'll call the pizza place."

"You have pizza almost as much as I have salad." She bites at his finger.

"Fine. Chinese then." He starts thinking about sweet and sour chicken, making his own mouth water.

She rolls off him. "I want something with mushrooms. And wontons."

"You got it," he grunts as he gets up. The condom goes in the trash. Underwear goes on before Bucky walks to the kitchen to get the take-out menus.

Carol stops in the washroom first, cleaning up a little and splashing some water on her face. She finds a nightgown, mostly pale lace, and pulls that over her head before joining Bucky, her arms wrapping around his waist.

He's just getting off the phone. "It'll be here in 20 minutes." He looks at her nightgown. "Wow. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You said yes." She leans up against him.

"And I'm so glad I did." He kisses her softly.

"My Bucky." She purrs against his lips and presses her lace-covered breasts against him.

The feel of it against his skin, kinda scratchy but with the perk of her nipples beneath, is making him want her again.

"After dinner." Her lips brush against his ear. "We're really going to start celebrating."

He murmurs, "Hot damn."

She continues to whisper. "I want you to taste my breasts, my throat while I ride you slowly. I want you so deep I can taste you."

"Oh, doll, keep talking like that, and I won't be able to resist you."

She smiles and gently sucks on his lower lip. "After dinner."

He nods. "After dinner."

"Maybe I'll get you hard by letting you watch me fill myself with a dildo?" She bites her lip as she pulls back from him.

"Water. I need water." He pulls away and busies himself with getting some.

Carol laughs softly. "Sorry." She's clearly not. And he doesn't believe her for a moment.

She starts to set the table, acting innocent enough if you can excuse the extra bends and pauses she takes that show just a bit too much. Bucky is doing his best not to notice. He's failing miserably. He finally goes into the bedroom to put on some jeans before the delivery guy gets there.

Finally the food comes. Carol sighs, getting herself a glass of milk and resting against the counter. She at least has the decency to stay out of sight. Bucky pays with cash and brings the 3 dinners to the table. "You can come out now, sweet cheeks."

"What did you just call me?" She laughs and comes over. A drip of milk has escaped her glass, trailing from the side of her mouth down her chin.

"Sweet cheeks." He pulls her close and licks milk from her face.

"I'll sweet cheeks you." She nips at his nose. "Now how about you fill me up, before you fill me up."

"Deal." They sit to eat. He ordered 3 dinners, and they lay them out family style. He eats most of the food.

"Can you learn to cook this?" Carol asks as she wipes off her mouth. She honestly has no idea how this sort of food comes into existence. 

"I have no idea." He figured he'd start with the easy stuff- pre-packaged, frozen, maybe tacos.

She shrugs and starts cleaning. "As far as I know, all food comes off of magical trees growing in Mexico."

He laughs. "We gotta get us one of those trees."

"Three, with your appetite." She puts the dishes in the sink and the garbage away. She rinses off her hands in the sink and walks over to Bucky. "You want to find a comfortable seat?"

He guesses he's sitting for this. Taking her hand, he leads her to the couch.

"Right back." She kisses him then heads to the bedroom. Soon she returns with a medium sized rocket-style vibrator. Walking back to Bucky, she straddles his legs but remains standing.

"Did you bring condoms?"

She raises an eyebrow and drops two on the seat next to him. Then she turns the vibe on and it begins humming. She trails the tip of it along his face and down his neck.

Bucky grins. "That's my girl." It feels strange against his skin. Strange but nice.

"You know it. In my teens, I would hold one of these inside me while thinking of you." It drifts lower, she makes sure to tease one nipple then the other. That's when she pulls it away from him and pulls her nightie up just enough to show a bit of blonde pubic hair. She puts just the tip of the vibe against her clit, "Like this."

"Fuck that's hot." He can feel his blood rushing down. It's not just the vibrator against her private parts. It's the way she's looking at him as she does it, as though it's giving her such great pleasure.

"I used to imagine it was you, touching me, controlling the toy." Her mouth opens wide as she slips the toy inside, rubbing the side of it back and forth along her clit. He pulls her into a kiss, unable to stop himself any longer. She kisses him back, guiding his hand to join hers on the toy. He takes it firmly and begins to guide it in and out, side to side.

Carol groans low in her throat. "Honey, those jeans need to come off real quick."

"Then I suggest you help me lose 'em." He uses one hand to unfasten them, not putting much energy into it just to tease her.

"Bucky." Her free hand reaches down to tug at his jeans. Once shes got the jeans and boxers down far enough to free his cock, she's satisfied. "Condom. Condom now."

He rips it out of its packaging and hands it to her. She pushes it on him and pulls his hand holding the vibrator out of the way so she can sit down in his lap. The vibe is moved between them to play against the base of his cock.

"Oh that's good." It's sending tiny waves of pleasure up his cock.

"And you." She groans again as she begins bouncing on his cock, taking it in and out quickly. Little whimpers escape each time she's pressed against him and vibrator starts affecting her clit as well.

He groans. "Carol."

"Come inside me." She whispers. "Come and fill me." She rides him hard, calling his name each time she hits his lap.

Between her and the vibrator, it doesn't take long for him to do just that. His head pushes back against the couch as his mouth opens. A cry escapes his throat as he fills the condom.

"Fuck." She stops in his lap, letting a wave of sensation pass over her. As it passes, she falls against him and scrambles to turn the vibrator off.

He kisses her, using lips and tongue and teeth. He kisses to possess her, to submit to her. She's fucking perfect.

She returns it, every bit as much his. She strokes the side of his face pressing several more small kisses to his lips before finally breaking away to look in his eyes. "I think it's the best day of my life, even with that shit in the middle."

"I know what you mean." He kisses her shoulder. "But even the shit in the middle brought us closer."

"I suppose that's true." She takes his hands, starting to play with them. "But it takes tough training to survive the real battles."

He looks at their fingers. "You're worth surviving the real battles."

"Good. Cause marriage is the ultimate war." There's another kiss, soft and sweet.

He smiles up at her. "It's also means you have the ultimate ally."

"I get to marry Bucky Barnes. It's like some sort of fairy tale." She tells him with a kiss to the cheek.

"I get to marry Carol Danvers."

"Poor you. You'll never eat well again." She laughs.

"Gives me a reason to learn." Not that he ever really wanted to. But that doesn't matter. He can cook and write and plan a wedding and figure out what he's going to do next. "Lucky you gets a guy who can physically keep up with you. Mostly."

"I am. Really lucky." She gently kisses him, knowing she's so lucky for so very many other reasons.


	110. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve's birthday and everything is looking peachy. Or is it?

The drive up to Niagara falls had taken much longer than anticipated, no thanks to photo ops with fans along the way, that Steve and Loki do little more than brush their teeth, kiss, and climb into bed when they get to the hotel. As the morning light begins to peek into their room through a crack in their curtains, Steve yawns and buries his face in Loki's shoulder. "Don' wanna get up. Is my birthday."

"Then don't get up. It's allowed." Loki shifts to cover Steve's body with his own, as though protecting it from the dreaded light. Then he pulls the covers up over their heads. "Happy birthday, starlight."

Steve sighs happily, opening one eye to peek up at Loki. "This is it, this is all I want for my birthday."

"No food? No cake? No fireworks?" Loki raises an eyebrow and lowers his voice. "No fireworks?" A small, lustful smile appears.

Steve chuckles. "While I enjoy all those things, all I need is you, here." He matches his mouth to Loki's, taking a good taste.

"Mmm." Loki sighs. Be opens his mouth just a bit in invitation. Steve takes advantage of it, deciding this is the best birthday he's ever had. Loki's hands begin to explore as the kisses deepen. They trace his lover's back down to his ass and give it a light squeeze.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Steve chuckles softly. "Do you have plans for today, love?"

"It's your birthday. I plan to do whatever you wish." Loki kisses his nose.

"And if I wish to spend the whole day within inches of you?"

"Then that is what we shall do."

"By the way, I did the math." Steve grins. "I really should be getting birthday sex four times."

Loki chuckles. "Four times? How did you determine that?"

"Male with male, male with female, female with male, and female with female." Steve counts on his fingers.

"Very scientific." He nods. "In that order?"

Steve shrugs. "We could change the order so that you have to do the least number of transformations. We will need you energy for other things."

The sorcerer considers it. "It's harder to turn your gender than my own. So we should do you female back to back."

"How about... Male with male, male with female, female with female, female with male. Then each gets turned once and you can stay female after, if you want or are too tired." He strokes Loki's cheek, eyes steady on his lover. "We can make a day of it."

Loki looks at Steve in that way that means he wants him now. "Sounds perfect." He captures the full lips and pushes his hips against his lover. Steve has no objections. He pulls Loki close, his hips rocking up toward him. His cock hardens with the friction. "We'll need to eat at some point."

"I hear come has protein." Steve laughs and starts nibbling Loki's neck.

Loki joins in the laughter. "Even if I came 10 times, I don't think it'd be enough to curb your appetite."

Steve sighs. "Guess we got to eat. When are Buck and Carol joining us?"

"Not until this evening." He teases Steve's asshole. "I thought we could do dinner then watch fireworks."

Steve makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat. "We should invite them for the afternoon and all go spend the day at the pool."

"Tell you what, after this," he kisses him, "and perhaps after round 2," another kiss, "while you order breakfast," yet another, "I'll call Carol and see if they're free."

"Sounds good. What did you say after round 2?" Steve teases with voice and his fingers along Loki's cock.

Loki laughs. "Invitation. Breakfast." He summons the lube to his hands and coats his fingers. "Rounds 3 and 4." His fingers slides into Steve's hole. "Or we could wait for 4 after the fireworks."

"4 after fireworks." Steve moans out.

"As you wish." He kisses Steve again as he slides another finger inside. He scissors the two as they move in and out. "Would you like to ride or be ridden?"

Steve whimpers out his desire. "Your cock. In me. Now."

Loki sighs then rolls them so that Steve is directly below him. His hands take the strong legs and push them out and up, making Steve's back curl. He pushes in slowly.

"Oh, God yes!" Steve is very vocal about his pleasure. His fingers dig into the mattress at his hips. "Please, baby, you're so good. I need you."

He moves in quick, hard thrusts. "Starlight. My beautiful starlight."

Steve moans in pleasure, his head tossed back against the pillow, exposing his throat. Loki runs his teeth over it before slathering it with his tongue. His head jerks slightly with each thrust. He grunts as the bed begins to hit the wall.

"Fuck. Harder, baby. Make the whole hotel hear." Steve's hands come up to Loki's shoulders and he scratches down the arm.

It makes him bite down, spurs him to use more force, as much as he can. "Steve." He lets go of Steve's legs, grabbing onto the headboard instead to get better leverage.

Those legs wrap around Loki, keeping him deep inside. He cries out his pleasure, getting louder as Loki starts hitting his prostate. "Fuck! Lo'! Lo'! Right th- oh fuck. Right there."

Loki's eyes are closed tight trying not to come, not yet, not until after Steve gets all the pleasure he can. Steve cries out again. And then he's spilling between them, his legs squeeze Loki tight, and he comes a moment later, mouth open as he voices his pleasure. He collapses on top of Steve, panting.

"Loki." Steve purrs softly as his fingers trail down his love's back.

"I love you," he replies softly.

"Stole my words." Steve smiles and lets out a slow breath.

Loki rises just enough to look into Steve's eyes. "Then I give them back to you." He does so with a kiss.

Steve is very slow to release Loki. "I love you, night sky."

He rests his head against Steve's shoulder. "Hungry?"

"A little." His hand moves up to play with Loki's hair.

"We should order room service."

"Is there a menu?" Steve tries to sit up but quickly gives it up.

Loki half rolls-half crawls to the nightstand where the hotel information book is. He hands it to Steve and grabs his phone to call Carol. "You order. I invite."

"Yessir." He finds the menu and quickly calls down a very large order of waffles with fruit and bacon.

"Carol and Bucky will be here at 2. I told them we'd meet them in the lobby."

Steve gives Loki a kiss. "Thank you, darling. You know it means a lot to me that you let me spend so much time with Bucky."

"I know it's important to you." He stokes Steve's cheek. "And Carol has grown on me."

"Me too. She's a sweet dork. Like you." He takes another kiss.

"Any word from Natasha?"

Steve shakes his head. "But I didn't expect there would be. She's gone off grid."

Loki takes his hand. "I'm sure she's thinking about you."

He gives Loki a soft smile. "I'm sure. Probably pick me something up in some market bazaar today." He pulls Loki into a hug. Snuggling against him, he takes a breath a relaxes. 

The knock comes for room service and Steve swears, realizing he's still naked and smeared with come.

Loki gives him a kiss before throwing the covers over him and slipping on some pajama pants. He lets the man in with the rolling cart of waffles. "I've got it. Thank you."

Steve can't help laughing as the man leaves. He's a tiny bit pink but not too embarrassed. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, starlight." He uncovers the dishes. Everything looks delicious. "Mmm. Come and eat."

"Gladly." Steve cuddles up next to Loki and they share breakfast. They frequently trade bites from each other's plates and lick up sticky drops of syrup or whipped cream from each other's skin.

Soon it is completely gone. Loki wheels the table out into the hall. "Ready for round 2?"

Steve laughs. "Just like that, huh?"

"Well round 2 does involve some extensive foreplay." He loses the pants and gets into bed. "But if you'd rather watch TV." He grabs the remote and turns it on.

Steve hops into the bed to steal the remote away. "Not on my birthday." He turns it off and tosses the remote off the bed.

Loki looks innocent. "Then whatever shall we do?"

"You." Steve crawls atop Loki, kissing his neck. "Are going to stick that delicious large cock of yours into my hungry vagina."

"That is the plan." He strokes Steve's cheek. "Close your eyes." He kisses each eyelid. When he's done, Steve is a woman.

The blue eyes blink back open. "Thank you. How do I feel?"

"Soft. Curvy. Womanly." Each word is punctuated by a kiss.

"Mmn. Not wet yet, though I suppose you're not hard, either." She reaches a hand between them to grope Loki.

He smiles. "Keep doing that, and I soon won't be." He kisses along her neck. His hand gently strokes her breast then suddenly pinches the nipple and twists it.

"Oh. Do that. More." She changes her tactic, pressing her mound against him and rubbing Loki's cock through her pubic hair.

"Only if you keep doing that." He continues to pinch her nipples then gently rubs them or places his mouth over them. He can feel her growing wetness against his cock. He runs his teeth over the hard nub her nipple has become and bites.

She groans loudly. "Fuck yes. I could come just from your mouth on my nipples." The wetter she gets, the more she rubs that wetness against him.

And the more she rubs that wetness on him, the harder he becomes until his want is all-consuming. "Condom."

She groans and gets off him to get one. Then she rolls it on and climbs onto his lap.

"Don't keep me waiting, love."

"You're no fun." She mounts him, sliding onto his cock in one fluid motion.

"Mmm." Loki licks his lips. "You always feel so good."

"I was about to say the same." Steve moans as she begins rolling her hips. Loki returns to her breasts as he rolls his own hips against hers. She continues to moan loudly as she builds up a fast pattern, pressing down hard before she pulls off again.

"Steve," Loki moans between breaths. His hand moves to her clit, drums over it, teases it, as his other hand is pressed against her back.

"Oh God!" Her hands grip his hips so she can really move against him. "I'm close, baby. You?"

His lips against her chest, he replies. "Yes. Fuck yes. So very yes."

"Let go." She whispers as she starts trembling. She gasps loudly and stills as the pleasure takes over.

Loki's back arches off the headboard as his mouth opens in his orgasm. The accompanying cry sounds as though it's coming straight from his cock. He collapses back against the bed and peppers Steve's jaw with kisses.

She sighs and wraps arms around his neck. "You're so amazing, babe."

"Thank you." He runs his teeth over her chin. "You're pretty awe-inspiring yourself."

She kisses his temple. "Love you. But I think I need s shower."

He slaps her ass. "Go take one then. Clean up."

Steve squeaks. "Abuse." She teases and gives him a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Loki chuckles and tosses the condom away. A sweep of magic, and he is a woman again. But now the big decision, does she join Steve in the shower or wait here in a sexy pose until she gets out? Steve takes her time, completely expecting a male Loki to join her.

Loki waits for a while but gets impatient. She walks naked to the bathroom and enters the shower. "Mind if I join you?"

"I was really hoping you would. Didn't realize you were changing already." She massages Loki's breasts as she joins her.

She leans into the touch. "I wanted to surprise you." She kisses her. "Are you surprised?"

"Very." She sucks on Loki's lower lip. "My gorgeous girl, I could just eat you up." She seems determined to make good on that promise as she starts on Loki's neck.

Loki smiles at the attention. "Remind me to make us women more often."

Steve nods against her throat but her lips keep working. In return, Loki begins to kiss Steve's shoulder, running her teeth over the skin as their bodies press closer together. A soft moan and Steve is pushing Loki back against the wall, spreading her love' legs with her knee. Her mouth moves down to her breast, sucking hungrily at the nipple.

Loki is becoming aroused far more quickly than she imagined she'd be. "This isn't... We're supposed to be... Oh, fuck." She presses against the wall. "This is supposed to be about you."

Steve looks up, pink tongue flicking over that nipple. "I'm having a great time." Her fingers slip between Loki's legs.

Loki gasps and grabs Steve's shoulders for stability. "So am I."

"Good." Her voice is low and just a bit husky as she begins to thrust those fingers.

Biting her lip, Loki grunts softly each time she does. She pulls Steve into a hungry kiss and wraps one leg around her lover's.

Steve rubs her breasts against Loki's, and deepens the kiss. She works her fingers hard, adding a third to try and please Loki.

Loki is whimpering, rocking against Steve's palm as her fingers work. That palm is hitting all the best spots, and she starts to shake with pleasure. "Oh, Steve. Fuck. Oh fuck. There! There!"

"Here?" She keeps up the movement, her lips back to Loki's neck.

"Yes. Yes." Her muscles tighten and tighten until her orgasm bursts forth.

"Good girl, good girl." Steve soothes her, holding her tight until she stops trembling.

Breathing heavily, she tries to talk. "It's your birthday. I should be doing you."

Steve shakes her head. "It's my birthday, I'll have what I want. Which means, right now, you at my mercy."

"That I am, love. That I am."

Steve turns off the shower and gently runs her hands over Loki's face and hair. "You're gorgeous, though. Always so lovely."

"Thank you, love. So are you." The love is clear in the green eyes, love that goes beyond the orgasmic euphoria she's still feeling.

"Want to take a little nap before anything else? I bet you're tired." Steve kisses her forehead.

She nods and lets Steve lead her wherever she likes. They snuggle back into bed, still damp, and curl around each other. Steve sets her phone alarm just in case and then they drift off.

The alarm jerks Loki awake. "What time is it?"

Steve yawns and rolls over. "One."

"Oh good." She snuggles closer to Steve. "Is it safe to assume I'm changing you back before we meet them?"

Steve nods. "And what about you? Bikini or shorts?"

"Haven't decided yet." She looks into the blue eyes. "Do you have a preference?"

"Honestly? As long as you're happy. Though I will admit to having a small preference to your male body. Perhaps because it's how I got to know you and fall in love with you." She presses her thumb to Loki's lips.

"Then male it is." She does an exaggerated and complicated wave of her hands above their heads. He smiles at Steve. "There. Male."

"And still fucking gorgeous." He strokes Loki's cheek. "So have you got one of those skimpy speedo suits to wear? You know the type that'll completely scandalize Bucky and have me hard all afternoon."

He laughs. "No, but that is easily remedied if you wish." He touches Steve's lips. "Green? Or would you like to see the American flag plastered on my ass."

"Oh my God, please do the flag." He runs his hand over Loki's side.

"As you wish, my love."

Steve grins. "You're the best."

At 5 till 2, they head to the lobby to meet Bucky and Carol. Bucky grins and calls out. "There's the birthday boy!" He gives Steve a tight hug.

Steve returns it. "Glad you could make it. How you doing?"

Carol waits her turn to give him one, and then Loki one too.

"Good. Great." Bucky waits until they are at the pool to give Steve his present. It's a signed Hack Wilson baseball card encased in glass for protection. Wilson was #4 when he played for the Brooklyn Dodgers in the 1930s.

"Oh wow." Steve is suitably impressed as he looks at it. "Where the hell'd you find that?"

"I still got some connections." He tilts his head. "They're old, but they're connections."

Steve smiles and gives Bucky another hug. "You're the best."

Loki is undressing so that he can get into the pool. The shirt comes off first. Then the linen shorts come off revealing the American flag speedos he's wearing. Steve finds himself suddenly staring. He hadn't been quite prepared for what a wonderful sight it would be.

Carol coughs and hands over her gift, a book on art styles within the last century, carefully wrapped in blue paper.

Bucky's eyebrows rise. "Kinda going all out there for the 4th of July."

Loki just smiles. "I thought it appropriate." He winks at Steve.

It takes Steve a moment to even realize there's a gift coming his way. "Uh. Sorry. Thank you."

Carol chuckles. "I like it. It's a good view." She steps closer, like she's inspecting.

Steve rolls his eyes as he opens the gift. "Oh, thank you. This could actually be interesting."

Loki agrees. "Oh that's lovely."

"You're welcome." Carol nods to herself and crosses her arms, eyes still focused on Loki's swimsuit.

"Do I pass inspection? Shall I give a turn?"

"Sorry, you're good, just testing a theory." She smiles and then takes her turn to undress. Under her tee and shorts is a sporty orange bikini.

Bucky whistles at her while Loki gives her the same scrutiny she gave him.

She grins at all of them. "You are very welcome."

Steve shakes his head with a smile. It takes him only a moment to get down to his navy blue shorts. He almost feels modest compared to Loki and Carol.

Bucky is dressed similar to Steve. "Is it me, or do these modern swimsuits seem really long?"

"Compared to swimming nude? Yeah." Steve raises an eyebrow.

Unsurprisingly, Carol is the first to jump in, splashing Steve and Bucky with her wave. "Oh, man, that's nice." She pushes her hair off her face after she surfaces and waves at them to join her.

Loki goes to the diving board and jumps in gracefully.

Bucky looks at Steve, shrugs, and does a cannonball into the pool.

Steve just slides at the edge and joins the others.

Loki swims to Carol. "I understand you're engaged now. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Loki." She puts a hand on his arm. "I know some would say we're crazy, considering how long we've known each other, but it feels right."

"I understand completely." He gives her a warm smile. "And he didn't mind that it was you who proposed?"

"I think he might've, a little. But he still said yes." She smiles softly and looks over at Bucky, who is currently in a splash war with Steve.

Loki looks over, too, and rolls his eyes. "Those two are like children sometimes. But despite everything, I'm glad they have each other again."

"Yeah." Carol pauses, giving Loki another long look over. "Did you really take Steve's virginity with that thing?"

His brow furrows slightly in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

"Ow." She winces in sympathy. "You're clearly... Sizable. Bigger than Buck and he's far from the smallest I've had."

He looks down. "Is it?" His expression turns to one of worry. "She would have told me if I had hurt her too much. Surely."

"Oh, sweetie." She takes his hand. "Such an expressive face could never lie. But I wasn't worried about her, she's made to have babies. How was he? Could he walk after?"

Loki nods. "He was a bit sore, but he has super healing."

Carol shakes her head, a small smirk. "Well, at least that settles one worry for me."

A dark eyebrow rises. A small smile appears. "Would this be the experimenting you and Bucky are wanting to do."

"No, though that's also reassuring." A little of her humour is lost as she looks at him. "Should they sleep together, Steve won't be satisfied and he'll give Bucky back."

Loki takes a breath. "I'm of two minds. I've told Steve he should, though this was before you were in Bucky's life." He looks over at the best friends again. "Do you really think Steve wouldn't be satisfied? Sexually I mean."

Carol sighs. "I keep trying to tell it to myself, but it feels like a lie. No matter how much he loves me, I'm not Steve Rogers. He didn't say as much, but when Steve suggested that group session, I know he wanted it. Steve's his one that got away."

He sighs. "Steve has been fantasizing about Bucky since he returned." His voice cracks a little. "I just don't want to lose him."

Carol wraps her arms around him, pressing close in a hug. "You won't. We'll find a solution. There's got to be a way to break that sexual tension between them."

"I've suggested illusions, but if they know it's not them..."

"We've been joking about getting one of those dildo kits where you mold it to your own cock? What if they made one for each other?" She bites her lip.

"Oh now that's an interesting idea." He thinks about it. "It's not exactly the same as being with someone. Do you think it would help?"

"A girl can hope. But I can also assure you it really doesn't feel the same. You lack the warm, the presence." She crosses her arms and frowns, eyes drifting back to Bucky.

Loki sighs. "It will change them. It will change how they relate to each other." He touches her shoulder. "Are you willing to live with the consequences?"

"What are the consequences if we don't? I really feel it's a when, not an if. Isn't it better if we are in control and manage the damage?"

His heart feels as though it's in a vice. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting." She pauses, pursing her lips. "I'm suggesting that I'd really rather not have to hurt Steve."

"And I'd rather not hurt Bucky. So I ask again- What are you suggesting? We get them a hotel room and free license to do as they like for one night?" His eyes are deadly serious.

"Either that or the group thing." Carol takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes. "I'm not sure I could face that."

Loki shakes his head. "I can't. It's hard enough to see the little looks and touches between them. I won't watch them." He sighs. "I need a drink." He gets out of the pool and dries off.

Carol puts her face in her hands. She could really use a drink, too, but she's worried about upsetting Bucky.

At their end of the pool, Steve has declared himself winner of the splash off. "Sorry, Buck."

"You wish. I let you win." Bucky looks over at Carol and salutes. Then he returns his focus to Steve. "So good trip so far?"

"Not bad. Stopped at Clint's. That was maybe a mistake." He frowns for a moment but it passes. "But you need to give me details on how she proposed. And how you're going to ask back."

"She flew me to Machu Picchu." Bucky describes everything as he remembers it, which is really well thanks to the serum. "Still can't decide how to propose."

"God, hard to follow that, huh." Steve's smile is aide and he claps Bucky's shoulder. "I'd suggest chocolate or Star Wars."

"Yeah. Get this, she wants a Star Wars themed wedding." He smiles in amusement.

"That's kind of cute. I think our theme is whatever Natasha tells us it is." He chuckles.

"So guns." He teases. He wipes his face. "I need to think about the proposal."

"At least you know she'll say yes." He rubs Bucky's back. "You should just surprise her with a nice candlelight dinner. Chocolate dessert."

He makes a face. "Doesn't seem special enough."

"For Loki, I took him up to the roof of avengers tower after a day out. I proposed under the stars, since they mean a lot to us." He looks over, furrowing his brow as he realized Loki has left the pool for a lounge chair, sunglasses on, drink in his hand, looking like a European model.

"Very romantic." Bucky comments.

Steve releases a low whistle when he sees Loki. Then he turns back to Bucky. "Sorry, yeah, it was special to us. That's really what's important."

Bucky of course has to look at what Steve is whistling at. He is a little disappointed. "So what's with the teeny flag suit?"

"Birthday request." Steve blushes slightly.

He laughs. "Didn't realize you were so perverted."

"Shut up." Steve's blush deepens. "It's not like yours is wearing much more."

As if to demonstrate, Carol picks that moment to leave the pool and join Loki. It's an action that gives a great view of her ass.

His eyes automatically seek her out. He smiles at the scene. "That's different. That's expected."

"She is pretty. And certainly not shy." His eyes sweep over her again. He gets a brief mental image of Bucky taking her and he has to turn his head before his body can react.

"No she isn't." He smiles at her. "Should we join them?"

"Very yes." Steve ducks under the water to cool his blush then swims to the edge.

Bucky has to make it into a contest and swims past him to get to the edge faster. Steve laughs and picks up the pace but not quite soon enough. Bucky raises his arms in triumph and lifts himself out of the pool.

Loki shakes his head and chuckles.

Steve slaps his ass before getting out as well, walking to sit in Loki's lap and steal a kiss. "You look so good."  
Carol rolls her eyes and takes another drink from her bottle of water.

Loki thanks Steve and returns the compliment. "Would you mind putting sunscreen on my back?"

"Love to." Steve moves so Loki can roll over.

Now on his stomach, Loki rests his head on his hands. His ass is perky, filling out the flag so well even Bucky notices. Bucky's mind goes to Steve taking Loki, and he has to turn away. Steve grins, he straddles Loki's thighs and begins rubbing him with lotion.

Carol nudged Bucky with her toe, inviting him to sit with her. Bucky joins her, keeping his eyes turned away, especially after getting an accidental look at Steve's current position. Loki moaning softly and saying how goods it feels isn't helping. Carol sits up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "There's a hot tub. Interested?"

"Definitely." He gives her a kiss and stands.

"Wait." She grabs his shoulders and hops up, legs around his waist. "Piggyback me."

He laughs. "You got it, Colonel." He carries her to the hot tub.

She smiles as they finally climb in and makes sure to sit with her legs over his. "You okay, honey? You had a face on when Loki asked for sunscreen."

"Yeah. Fine." He looks at her breasts. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"I'd believe you more if you told my face." She lifts his head and kisses him, one of those slow, full kisses that scream 'mine'. His hand goes to her jaw to keep her in place. She decides to just keep kissing him, only pulling away far enough to take a quick breath in between.

"You are beautiful." He kisses her again. "And you taste good." They continue kissing.

The kisses end and Carol rests her forehead against Bucky's. "Thank you. You are delicious in every way."

"So what were you and Loki talking about?"

"Oh. I was asking his advice. On anal." The last two words are quiet, as though she's worried about being overheard.

He blushes slightly. "Oh. Right."

She strokes his cheek. "You're in the best hands."

"Never doubted it for a moment." He kisses the palm of her hand.

"And what were you and Steve talking about? Which of you is wetter?"

"I was telling him how you proposed to me."

"Ah." She smiles and strokes her hand down his arm. "I was thinking, we might keep the room an extra night, if you wanted more time with Steve."

Bucky shrugs. "Wouldn't want to impose on their vacation. But it might be nice for you and me to see the falls."

"We can ask." She smiles and kisses his forehead while sliding onto his lap. "They're going to be several weeks, still."

He wraps his arms around her. "Yeah. Okay."

She leans in to whisper. "Want to fly over the falls tonight?"

"Hell yeah. That'd be amazing."

Carol grins. "Anything for you, Bucky-bear."

He gives her a kiss. "Want some more water?"

"Yes, but the pool kind. Think I'm going to do a few laps." She wiggles against him. "Got to keep my figure fit to keep my man happy."

"Oh he is very happy." He gives her another kiss before letting her go. She nips his lip then gets up to return to the pool, giving him a good view in the process.

He goes to get some drinking water before going to sit near Steve and Loki. Steve's gotten his own chair, though he's holding hands with Loki. "Have you been abandoned?"

"Nah. She's doing laps for me." He smiles as he watches her.

"For you?" Steve looks over, appreciating the flex of her strong muscles as she moves through the water.

"For herself, too." Bucky concedes.

Steve nods. "She's quite fit. I bet she'd be strong even without the alien enhancement."

"Yeah. But I gotta admit I love the enhancement." A grin appears on his face.

Steve's eyebrow goes up. "Your mind went straight to the gutter, didn't it?" His did, certainly. The image of strong legs around Bucky's waist certainly flashed through his mind.

"You know it." He smiles. "At least I don't have to worry about hurting her."

"That helps." Steve squeezes Loki's fingers. They've had similar concerns, still do.

Loki looks up with a "Hmm?" He's been on his tablet reading.

Steve smiles and mouths 'love you'. "Have you two seen the falls yet?"

Bucky swallows the water in his mouth. "Not yet. We're thinking of doing that tomorrow and staying an extra night."

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can do dinner again." He looks over to Loki. "What do you think, baby? Maybe we could meet for dinner tomorrow?"

Loki looks over. "Sounds lovely."

"Or we could all go dancing?" Steve is quite hopeful.

The words perk Loki up. "That sounds fun."

"Sure." Bucky says.

"Great." Steve smiles. "We'll have to ask the desk for a good place."

Carol rejoins them, dripping wet and breathing hard. "Good place for what?"

Bucky hands her a towel. "Dancing."

"I like dancing." She does a few moves to demonstrate before wrapping the towel around her.

"Nice moves, doll."

Carol grins and moves to sit on Bucky.

"I hope there's a jazz place here. Or at least older music. I hate the noise they call dance music now." Steve sighs.

"Google is a wonderful thing." Loki starts to look for one.

Steve smiles at his lover. "Not as wonderful as you."

"I didn't bring a dress for dancing." Carol looks at Bucky. "We might have to go shopping."

"Sure thing, doll. You know I love seeing you try on clothes."

She strokes his hair. "We could fall into a lingerie shop while we're at it."

Steve looks over at that and quickly averts his eyes though his blush won't hide.

Loki doesn't notice. He's still looking for a place. "It's not looking promising."

"Lo'." Steve whines softly, as though it could change anything.

"There's an Irish Pub with live music." It's the only place not promoting a DJ.

"I doubt that's good for dancing." Steve pouts.

Carol sits forward. "Isn't there a casino? Or what about the Canadian side?"

"I'm looking on the Canadian side. Everything is trendy." He shakes his head. "There's something in Buffalo that's called Buffalo Supper Club, but it doesn't mention music."

"That's too bad. I still suggest casino." Carol leans against Bucky.

"Don't worry, Lo'. The casino would be okay. Maybe we'll strike it rich." Steve winks.

"Casino it is then. There are 3 to choose from." Loki looks at each website, and they decide on one.

"You lucky, Bucky-bear?" Carol teases, her wet ass pressed into his lap.

He laughs mirthlessly. "Not usually."

Loki looks over at Carol on his lap. "You seem lucky lately."

Steve nods in agreement. "I'd definitely say so."

Carol laughs and turns to face them. "You boys are too kind."

Bucky gives her a squeeze. "You gonna be my lucky charm?"

She nods. "For the rest of your life, mister." She shifts to kiss him.

Loki smiles at them. "They're sweet."

Steve looks at Loki and nods. He leans closer. "You're sweet, too."

This earns Loki a gentle kiss.

"Very sweet." Loki takes another quick kiss before leaving back.

"Who's sweet now?" Carol teases.

"Still you." Steve teases back. Then, on a whim, he leans in to kiss her cheek. Carol's hand moves to the spot in surprise.

Bucky's eyebrow shots up. He teases. "You tryin' to steal my girl?"

"Clearly." Steve chuckles as he pulls away. "I don't need your girl, anymore, Buck."

"What about her friend." He winks. "She's got a friend I can introduce you to."

Carol starts laughing. "Could you imagine him with Jess?"

Steve furrows his brow, clearly not getting it.

Loki slides his sunglasses down his nose and looks over the top of them. "Steve is taken."

Carol coughs, trying to stop. "Sorry. It's just hilarious. And definitely not something I'd inflict on Steve even if he was single."

Bucky tries to explain. "She's...very opinionated and set in her ways."

"Loyal to a fault, though. And funny as hell." Carol defends her friend.

"She's great." Bucky agrees. "A true friend to Carol."

Steve just chuckles at all of it. "It's okay, I understand about having a best friend who's impossible."

Bucky makes a face. "Ha ha."

Loki gracefully rises to his feet. "Would anyone like a refill?"

"I would love a beer." Carol requests.

"Make it 2." Bucky requests. He decides he won't say anything unless she passes 3. She rubs his hand in quiet appreciation.

"Starlight?"

"I'm good, thanks love." Steve smiles.

Loki leaves to get the drinks, his body moving smoothly.

Steve watches with admiration. "Best birthday present ever."

Turning her head to watch, Carol smirks. "You need one of those, Bucky."

"Please tell me you're talking about the swimsuit."

She scrunches her face at him. "Of course I am."

"I don't know. Would Buck fill it that well?" Steve grins.

"Maybe not _that_ well." Carol laughs.

"Hey!" Bucky frowns. "I could fill it out if I wanted."

"Tissues don't work in water." Steve teases.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he challenges.

"Don't listen. You fill _me_ well." Carol takes a kiss. "Very well."

He smiles and kisses her. "Damn right I do."

Steve bites his lip. They can be terribly hot when they kiss.

Carol nuzzles close to Bucky. Part of her secretly hopes Steve is jealous.

Loki returns with 2 beers, a mojito, and a bottled water. He hands out the beers. "Local brew. The bartender recommended it." He turns to Steve. "I brought water for us to share."

"Thanks." He pulls Loki into his lap and kisses his neck.

Carol thanks Loki and sips the beer. "It's nice."

Loki wraps an arm around Steve. "Good." He takes a drink of his mojito and silently offers some to his love.

Bucky looks at Loki, a small jealous frown on his face. "You don't drink beer much, huh."

Steve takes a taste. "Mmn. He finds it too bitter, just like coffee."

"After a few thousand years of mostly beer, it's nice to taste something new." Loki adds.

"I forget you're ancient." Bucky says. "Makes me not feel so bad about the difference in Carol and my ages."

"Still a cradle robber, even if we just count your lived years." She kisses his ear.

"Yeah I know." He kisses her lips.

She nips playfully. "My cranky old man."

"You know it." He tastes her chin next.

Loki leans against Steve. "Happy, love?"

Steve nods. "Very." He holds Loki a little tighter. "So what are we thinking for dinner?"

"Fish perhaps? Or steak?" He shrugs. "You should choose. It is your special day."

"Think there's something outside? It's too nice to stay in." Steve kisses Loki's shoulder.

"I'm sure there is." He grins with a twinkle in his eye. "How adventurous are you feeling?"

"Pretty adventurous." Steve grins back. "What you got in mind?"

"Drive around. Look for a place with a patio. Try our luck."

"Sounds good to me." Steve shrugs.

The lack of enthusiasm makes Loki pause. "Or we could ask the concierge for a recommendation."

Carol disentangles from Bucky just enough to make a suggestion. "We could ask for room service to pack a picnic and go to the fireworks place early?"

"Do they even do that?" Steve really likes the idea.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Loki replies.

"And if they don't," Bucky reasons, "Loki can poof it into being picnic ready."

"Or we can grab take out." Carol reasons.

"I think that sounds fun." Steve smiles. "You guys are the best."

"Ain't we?" Bucky grins.

"Naturally." Carol winks.

"And so modest." Steve puts a hand to his head.

Loki laughs. "We all have to balance out your excessive humility." He kisses the corner of Steve's mouth.

Steve pouts. "Not excessive."

"Course not," Bucky agrees. "Just much much more than anyone else would be."

"That's not true." He points a finger at Bucky. "You knew ma."

His best friend concedes the point.

"She taught me everything I know."

"Smart woman." Carol smiles. "I'll do the same for my daughter."

"So we're having a daughter now?"

Carol nods. "Definitely."

"Okay." Bucky wouldn't be surprised if she could will that to happen.

"...you're pregnant?" Steve is surprised. Wouldn't Bucky tell him?

"Not yet." Carol reassures Steve. "Someone wants to wait until we're married."

Bucky kisses her shoulder. "Steve understands. He and Loki are doing the same thing."

Steve nods. "It's important to spend some time as a couple before bringing a new life into the equation."

"You're not worried about your health?" She looks between Steve and Loki. "Everything I've read says the older you are the more health risks for mother and baby. Or does that rule only apply to us humans?"

Loki reminds her that he's human too, now. "Honestly, I hadn't considered it."

"The risk for aspergers is supposed to go up exponentially, as well as the need for c sections." She shivers. "Nightmare reading."

Loki doesn't know what to say to that. "We've not had many problems on Asgard."

Steve frowns. "I think you're being over concerned. It's common for women to have children into their 40s now. Just trust your doctor."

Bucky nods. "Thank you. See? We just need to consult your doctor."

Carol's still shaking, this is something that clearly still affects her. "I know it's sensible, but..." She bites her lip.

Loki reaches out and takes her hand. "Carol, whatever happens, we'll be there to support you and Bucky."

"Come on Carol, you're not even 30. You're fine." Steve echoes Loki's sentiment.

She takes a deep breath and nods.

"Besides, you're stronger than I." Loki reminds her. "It's more likely that I will have a problem than you."

"I'm not even sure I can get pregnant." Carol admits quietly. "I don't know what the kree parts did to me."

"Oh you poor dear." Loki rises and pulls her into a hug. "If you can't, you can adopt." He tries for a little levity. "Not all adopted children end up being tricksters."

She pulls Loki close. "I'm also afraid what affect my kree portion would have if I were pregnant. What would the child inherit? And throw in Bucky's enhancement, who knows what it could cause?"

"Something tells me that whatever it causes, you'll be able to handle it."

Bucky is starting to feel like the hug is going on too long. He clears his throat.

"I'm not always strong." She tells Loki quietly and kisses his cheek.

Loki understands. "None of us are. No matter how much we hate to admit it."

"I need him." Her voice is almost inaudible as she pulls away to go back to Bucky. Bucky pulls her into his lap and holds her tight. She presses against him, face hidden in his neck. She's wishing desperately for a harder drink but knows she can't.

Loki picks up his drink and sits on Steve's lap as Bucky tries to comfort her. Steve rubs Loki's thighs gently.

It takes Carol a few minutes but soon she's calm and tracing the lines on Bucky's metal arm. "I've been thinking about getting a tattoo."

"Oh yeah? Of what?" Bucky asks.

"My kree star with your red star inside it. I just can't decide where." She pushes down her bikini bottom a bit. "My hip? Maybe my toes?"

"I'd go over the heart." Steve smiles at Loki.

Loki smiles back and gives him a kiss.

Bucky shakes his head. "Not on those beautiful breasts of yours, doll. The hip or the ass, that would be sexy."

"Why, Bucky, do you have a thing for my breasts you haven't told me about yet?" She winks playfully.

"You know I worship them." He kisses one just to the side of the swimsuit.

Carol runs her fingers though his hair. "Maybe I'll just let you, tonight."

Steve swallows hard, his forehead against Loki's shoulder.

"Are you alright, love?" Loki asks. "Do you need to cool off?"

"Cool off." Steve agrees. He's just starting to get hard and he hopes Loki can't tell.

He can. "Pool or room?"

"Uh. Room." Steve decides quickly. "We'll meet you guys in two hours for dinner?"

Carol shoots them a thumbs up as she straddles Bucky's lap for a deep kiss.

Loki quickly dresses and downs the rest of his drink. Then he follows Steve inside. "May I ask what set you off?"

Steve's arms are crossed as they make the way back to the room. "Everything, God. Everything! Fuck!" He hits his head against the wall of the elevator as they go up.

Grabbing him, Loki pulls him into a hug. "Surely not everything."

"It just feels like it." He holds Loki close, cherishing the feel and smell of him.

"I love you." Loki reminds himself that Steve would never hurt him, not intentionally, that Steve would never leave him, not if he could help it.

"And I love you. So much." When the elevator dings, he scoops Loki up to carry him to their room. "I hate this. I hate myself for feeling like this. It's unforgivable."

"It's human."

"I'm better than that. I thought I purged these thoughts!" Despite his anger, Steve sets Loki carefully on the bed.

"You haven't." Loki's heart is breaking. "You won't." He reminds himself he was raised Asgardian. He takes a breath and says, "You need to have sex with Bucky."

"What?" Steve freezes then he turns to stare at Loki. "I can't have heard you right. That's the opposite of what I need. That won't make it better." Steve starts pacing and tearing at his hair.

"How do you know?" Loki challenges. "Perhaps you just need to get it out of your system."

"What if it makes it worse?" Steve turns, tears in his eyes. "And how could I do that to you?"

"What if it makes it better? And you can do it, because I'm giving you permission." Loki stands and pulls Steve into a hug. "I love you. You sleeping with Bucky isn't going to change that."

Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "Can't you just magic it away?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"You really think this'll make it go away?" He gently strokes Loki's cheek and neck. "I'm tired of hurting you."

"I don't know. But I think it's worth a try."

Steve nods slowly. "I love you so much. I'm willing to try if you think it will fix things."

"Tonight after dinner we can discuss it with them."

"Alright." Steve sits on the edge of the bed looking for all the world like a punished child.

Loki sits beside him. "Some birthday."

Steve leans against him. "It started good."

He wraps an arm around the broad shoulders.

"I love you. My heart, my life, my night sky." Steve breathes slowly, taking in Loki's scent.

"And I love you, my starlight." He kisses Steve's head.

Carol and Bucky leave the pool not long after. Carol has convinces Bucky to give her a piggyback up to the room. She's sure to give his head plenty of kisses. A few times those kisses have her teeth knocking against his head. But finally they make it into the room. There's a bit of fumbling at the door. Once they manage to get inside, Bucky sits on the bed.

Carol falls to the bed with a laugh. "Thank you, for putting up with my abuse."

"Well I figure I better get used to it." He pinches her leg.

She nods agreement then pulls him in with her legs. "Tell me something?"

He turns his head to look at her. "What do you want to know?"

"How serious is your infatuation with Steve?" She starts removing her top. "You plan on fucking soon or do I get time to come to terms with it?"

He stiffens. "I'm not... That's..." He gets off the bed and turns to look at her. "Why would you say that?"

"You're not the only one who gets jealous, okay." She tosses the top at him and crosses her arms.

"There's nothing. He made his choice. I've made mine." He kneels in front of the bed. "I love you. I'm marrying you."

She moves to touch his cheek. "You should see yourself around him, Buck. I feel like I have to throw myself at you to keep it from becoming more right there."

He looks down. "I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel." His eyes find hers again. "But I love you, and I wouldn't cheat on you. I promise."

She presses a soft kiss to his lips. "I can't lose you, Bucky-bear."

"You won't," he promises.

She kisses him again, with a deeper passion. He guides her back onto the bed as he climbs on top of her. Their lips barely part.

"Bucky." His name slips off her lips as she pulls him closer, and pushes his swim trunks down.

He kisses down her body. As he pulls the bottoms off her hip, he tells her he thinks she should get the tattoo there. He kisses the spot he means.

She nods. "Yes, I will." She half hopes he'll kiss it again. She helps him get the bottom off completely, then lies before him perfectly naked. She idly twirls one finger around her nipple. "I believe you said something about worshipping my breasts?"

"Yes I did." He has that grin on his face as he lets his eyes wander over her face and torso. Then he starts his worship, concentrating on her breasts fully, completely, slowly.

"Oh, Buck." She's butter, melting in his hands. She's pretty certain there's a pool forming between her legs due to Bucky's treatment. Her fingers slide into his hair.

Bucky reminds himself that Steve doesn't have breasts or round hips. Carol does. Carol who is so fucking perfect for him he thinks there must be a catch. With one last sucking kiss, he leaves her to get a condom. He wants her. Her. No one else. Not like this anyway.

"Please." She whispers fingers reaching for him. "Bucky, please fill me."

He does. He fills her slowly, gently, wanting her to feel his love. "Carol."

"Bucky. My sweet boy." She breathes his name, as those fingers wander down his back. He feels so right inside her, how could he risk this?

The image of Steve putting lotion on Loki, straddling his thighs, keeps coming back to him. He pushes it away each time to concentrate on the woman below him. He rolls, pulling her with him so that she ends up on top. "Show me you love me, doll."

She rocks her hips against him, hands perched on his belly. "Was it ever in doubt?" But she's happy to ride him, to use him to find her pleasure. She keeps to slow, deep thrusts, her mouth wide with silent screams.

Bucky is biting his lip, helping to drive himself deeper into her. After a while he says, "Please tell me you're close."

Carol chuckles between breaths. "If you can't last I'll just finish with my finger." She's fairly close but not sure she's as close as him.

"Fuck that." His fingers go to her clit to help her along. 

That helps. Immensely. "Yes, Bucky! Oh yes!" She stills as a rush of pleasure overtakes her. He comes worth a groan. Why would he want anything else when he's got this? He smiles up at her.

She breathes slowly, sliding off him and laying her head against his belly. Her fingers dig into his side, possessively.

Bucky runs his fingers through her hair. "The rules around you drinking, at what point do I start getting concerned?"

"I allow myself a beer, once in a while. That's all." She nuzzles closer.

He nods. "Is it okay if I tell Steve?"

Carol freezes, uncomfortable. "Does he need to know? You can just tell him I don't drink much, he doesn't need to know." It's clearly something she's not proud of, she wouldn't have even told Bucky if it hadn't been for their disagreement.

"He doesn't have to know." Bucky supposes he can talk to his therapist about it instead, but it's not the same.

"Thank you." She kisses his stomach. "It's something I'd rather forget."

"Sure." He looks up at the ceiling. "Wanna join me in the shower? I need to get this chlorine off me."

She leans up. "Yeah." She pauses and adds. "I will give up all alcohol for good when we get pregnant."

He smiles at her. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I swear it. For our child's sake." She pulls him up to a sitting position.

"I believe you." He strokes her cheek. "I imagine you could do anything you want."

She smiles at him. "You should meet my stubborn fiancé. If there's anyone who could change my mind on something, it's him."

"Hopefully he's smart enough to use that power sparingly."

"He knows I can kick his ass." Carol laughs.

He laughs with her. "I bet he does." He gives her a kiss then gets up to go shower.

She follows him, stretching and cracking her spine. "He also has a nice ass."

Bucky wiggles it before he disappears into the bathroom.

Carol laughs again and moves to catch up with him. "Can't get away, you."

"And I was trying so hard." He tests the water for temperature then pulls her in.

"Oh!" She presses up against him. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello." He smiles at her. "So, tomorrow, we see the falls and what else?"

"Thought we said shopping?" She takes a cloth to start rubbing his skin.

"Right. Sorry. I got distracted by your beauty." He grins.

"Keep it up." She smiles without looking up. "You're going the right way to not sleep at all tonight."

"That does not sound like a bad thing."

Carol bites her lip and winks at him. He washes her with the hotel soap and turns so she can get his back. She takes her time, enjoying the sheen of soap over his well developed muscles. "I could spend hours just staring at you."

"Now that sounds boring."

"No, not a bit of you is boring." She kisses his shoulder.

He turns to kiss her. "You're the best thing that's happened to me since waking up in the future."

"You're the second best thing to ever happen to me." She replies against his lips.

"Ain't we romantic." He kisses her again.

"Nope." She laughs and pulls away. "All clean? Come help me pick out underwear."

They dry off, and Bucky looks over his choices. He picks out one with little stars on them. She models them for him before pulling on a pair of Jean shorts that aren't much bigger. She pairs it with a red lace bra and red tank top. "Patriotic enough?"

"Perfect." He puts on jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Like the v." She taps his chest at it's point. "Sexy glimpse of my fuzzy Bucky-bear."

He smiles and shakes his head.

She pulls his arms around her and nips at his lips. "We should probably get going."

"Probably." He makes no move to go.

"Your not getting any more sex until after fireworks." She points out.

He gives a dramatic sigh. "Fine." He leads her out and to the lobby.


	111. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Loki are getting sick of their fiances flirting with each other. Something is to be done.

Steve and Loki are there waiting. Steve is holding a large cloth grocery bag filled with food that's been packed for them. And a football. "Hey guys."

Carol's smile falters only a little on seeing Steve. "I see we've got food. Where to? It's like a park or something?"

Loki gives a small smile. "Park." He leads the way out to the car.

Carol squeezes Loki's shoulder as she gets into the seat behind him. It's a short drive to a lovely green area. They find a spot a lay out a blanket before Steve starts unpacking the food. There's roast chicken, a salad of mixed greens with grilled vegetables, fresh bread, melon pieces, beef skewers, potatoes wedges, and bottled water and juices to wash it all down.

"Wow." Carol is suitably impressed as she's handed a paper plate.

Loki smiles. "I'm learning hotels are wonderful things."

Steve nods in agreement. "They're very helpful."

Bucky's mouth is watering. "Looks really good."

"They kept wanting to give us more plates." Loki chuckles at the memory.

"Well, the super soldier thing is a bit weird if you're not used to it." Steve reminds him.

Carol, despite her claims of only eating salad because it's what she knows how to make, is definitely starting in that direction.

"Eat up." Steve tells them all, starting to serve up food for himself and Loki.

"That's good." Loki stops Steve from adding more to his plate. He's not feeling particularly hungry. Steve looks at Loki with concern but nods.

With a plate containing only salad and a bit of the beef, Carol sits and starts picking at her food with a plastic fork. She's not very hungry, either. Bucky is apparently starving. He piles his plate high with food. He starts eating happily. Carol leans against him as he eats, happy to see him seem so happy.

Steve notices Carol's apparent reluctance as well, and sighs. He looks at Loki. "I think we need to talk."

Loki had thought to wait after fireworks, but he supposes it would be best to get this out of the way. He nods and clears his throat. "Do you want to begin or shall I?"

Steve rubs his forehead. "I just want this to stop. It's obvious I'm hurting everyone."

Carol looks between them, and then to Bucky. She's pretty sure she knows what this is going to be. She pushes away her plate, hardly having touched anything.

Bucky, mouth full, looks at his best friend. He swallows. "What are you talking about?"

Steve gives Bucky a sad look. "You know. I know you know."

Loki sighs. "He wants you, James. He always has."

Bucky reddens and frowns. "You also had your chance."

Steve licks his lips and looks away, embarrassed.

Carol reaches for Bucky's hand, squeezing gently. "And yet you still want it, too."

Bucky looks at their hands. "Doesn't matter. I'm with you now."

"It does matter." Loki looks between them. "This thing, it's just going to remain between you until you both either satisfy it or..."

"It's hurting them, Buck. Can't you see that?" Steve adds quietly, tears at the edges of his eyes. "I even tried to get Wanda to pull it out, I probably only managed to embarrass the poor girl."

Loki hadn't known about that. He tries to hide his surprised, but he's feeling a bit raw.

"Consider it a wedding gift." Carol clears her throat to avoid tears. "One last night to fight, fuck, talk, whatever you need to do. And we won't judge."

Loki nods. "I propose Steve and Bucky stay in one room and Carol and I stay in another. And we're allowed to do whatever we wish with each other.”

"We are getting drunk." Carol informs Loki. "Really, really drunk."

Steve takes a deep but shaky breath. He knows it has to be like this. It can't go on.

Bucky looks at Carol. "Please. Don't drink. Please."

Loki scowls. "She's a big girl. She can do as she likes."

"You get one last, so do I." She tells him quietly.

Bucky hates that he can't refute it. He nods.

She kisses his cheek, whispering. "I'll consider it. Just fix this."

"I'll try."

Loki rubs the bridge of his nose. Then he raises his head and pats Steve's leg. "There now. That's settled." He starts to eat again.

Steve really doesn't feel settled. He covers Loki's hand with his own and looks over at Bucky. He feels ashamed and embarrassed. Bucky is concentrating on his food. Steve sighs. He knows this is all his fault.

Loki kisses his cheek. "I love you." He turns Steve's head to look at him. "I will always love you."

Steve presses his forehead to Loki's. "I don't deserve you."

Carol looks away, giving them what privacy she can.

"You do. You just came to me a little too soon." He offers a smile.

"I blame the watchers." He nuzzles Loki's nose.

He chuckles. "I'm sure they appreciate that."

Carol rises, looking a little pale. "If you boys will all excuse me, I'm going to find a little girl's room."

Loki rises. "I saw one this way." He starts walking with her. "I'm sorry."

"I suggested it, too." She crosses her arms over her stomach. Shed much rather be facing a thousand Ultron than this.

"We're mad. I'm mad." He sighs. "Definitely getting drunk."

"I really shouldn't. But I think I deserve to, in this situation."

"We could go dancing instead. Get lost in that thump music."

Carol gives him a look. "Because all that sweaty grinding will keep my mind off things."

He laughs. "I suppose we deal with things differently."

"I would really like something to punch." Carol admits.

Loki sticks his hands in his pockets. "I'd offer myself, but I'm not the man I once was."

"I'd break you in half." Carol agrees. "Maybe Bucky will wrestle with me, after." She nearly chokes on his name.

"I'm sure Bucky will do anything you want afterwards."

"Hmmn." She looks away.

Loki stops and looks up at the sky. He's sure someone must be laughing at him, whether it be the watchers or Heimdall. Perhaps even Odin is joining in on the joke.

"I do actually want that washroom." Carol finally speaks softly. "You can head back, if you want."

"Sorry." He continues walking. "Is just up there." He makes a gesture to a building with the general men and women signs on it.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek. "If this all goes to shit, know you can have my couch any time."

"Thank you." He decides to relieve his bladder, too, since he's here.

Steve is not sure leaving him alone with Bucky is the best idea right now. After a few moments of awkward silence, he licks his lips and tries to apologize. "This is all my fault. I didn't deal with this properly when I should have and I'm sorry."

Mouth half full, Bucky admits it's not just him. "Seeing you with you Loki still makes me a little crazy." He looks up.

"I've felt like shit over this." Steve admits while picking at his own food. "I don't understand why I can't control it."

"Is Loki really the only person you've ever slept with?" He thinks he knows the answer.

Steve nods. "It just never felt right before." There'd been a few offers, while on the USO tour but he'd been waiting. He wanted his first to be special.

"Jesus. You always were the romantic one." He shakes his head.

"It's not like anyone gave me the time of day before this anyway." He gestures at himself. "Figured I might be worth more than the first thing to hit on me."

"It's not like I didn't try to get your cherry popped." Bucky always found a friend for Steve.

Steve gives Bucky a look. "Not one of those girls were interested. Or interesting, to be honest. Couldn't see one of em. Not with you leading the way."

Bucky pales. "You've been wanting me that long?"

With a nod, Steve looks down. His cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Jesus." It's said softly. "You must have hated me."

"How could I hate you? I was the broken one, the abomination." He stares at his fingers. "I met Peggy and thought maybe I was cured, and the serum, the serum made it better. But then they said you might be dead and I knew the sickness never left."

Bucky shakes his head. "And I'm crap. Never really noticed you until Peggy couldn't take her eyes of you."

"Remember how I said I'd had a therapist my first couple years back? I thought I'd come to terms with it, that it was better you died without knowing. And then you came back.” Steve takes a deep breath.

"I came back and tried to win you." He looks off where Loki and Carol are returning in the distance. "But you already had Loki."

"The last thing I knew, before falling in love with Loki, was you putting three bullets in me." Steve looks where Bucky is looking. "You can understand that I'd given you up by then. I thought it was some horrible joke by the universe when suddenly arrow straight Bucky Barnes wanted me."

"Apparently not as straight as either of us thought." He puts food in his mouth.

"She's good for you. Better than I ever could be. That's why we need this to end." He leaves it at that as their lovers come within hearing range.  
"You should've brought birthday cake." Carol tries to be cheerful as she sits next to Bucky. "A chocolate one."

Bucky chuckles. "Carol, the chocolate lover."

Carol shrugs and jokes. "Chocolate is sweet, comforting, a great listener, and always there for me. Clearly I should be marrying it."

He looks down, playing with the ring on his finger.

Loki digs around. "They were supposed to put something in here." He finds it. "Will red velvet do?"

Carol nods with a small smile and takes Bucky's hand.

"Do we have something to cut it with?" Steve looks over.

Loki creates a knife from a napkin. He cuts the cake into 4 equal parts and hands them out.

Carol steals a bite of Bucky's before she starts on her own.

"Thank you." Steve kisses Loki on the cheek. "Despite everything, this is still the best birthday I've ever had."

Loki looks at him and smiles warmly. "I'm glad."

"Because of you." Steve kisses Loki's ear.

He leans against Steve and eats his cake. Steve takes great comfort in the closeness.

Bucky finishes his cake and puts an arm around Carol. Carol leans into him, feeding him the rest of her cake as well. He takes it as a good sign. And he gives her a kiss once the cake is all gone. She kisses him back and again on his cheek.

The sky has become darker and darker. Loki packs up the things so they can lie down.

Steve ends up between Loki and Bucky and can't help but feel a little weird.

It gets even weirder when Bucky's hand find his. It's just the backs of their hands, but it's comforting to the metal hand to feel that warmth.

Carol pulls Bucky's other arm around her and uses his shoulder as a pillow. She's hurt, but she can't deny her love or need of him.

Steve leans his head against Loki's. Almost instinctively, he's wrapped his hand around Bucky's wrist. His other hand is twined around Loki's. It's strange but it feels good.

Loki looks up at the sky and points up. "That star right there, that star is you." It's blue and bright and twinkling.

Carol looks over. "I think that's Jupiter."

Steve chuckles softly. "It doesn't matter. It's the thought that counts."

The fireworks begin and they all go silent as flash of red, gold, blue, and green paint the sky with glitter.

Loki finds them loud but very pretty. He does find the shapes rudimentary. But given that they don't use magic, he finds it impressive.

Although the show is bigger than back then, it reminds Steve of his childhood and he says as much.

"Reminds me of my brother." Is Carol's reply.

"Did he like fireworks?" Bucky asks.

Carol nods against his shoulder. "He was a sky chaser, too."

"Was?" Steve asks quietly.

"Died." Carol tells the sky. "On his third tour. Within a year of Mar Vell. Not my best year."

Bucky holds her tighter.  
"You survived." Loki reminds her. "It may not have been pretty. You may have deep scars from it. But you survived." He adds. "And it was a fucking metaphor. Jupiter," he mutters.

Carol laughs softly, her arms wrapping around Bucky. "Sorry. Pilot. I know my astronomy."

"I appreciated it." Steve tells Loki, kissing his fingers.

"I knew you would."

"You know me so well." Steve smiles. "It's like we've known each other our whole lives."

"Almost."

As the fireworks come to an end, Carol leans over Bucky to speak to Loki. "Tomorrow. They get tomorrow."

"Agreed. Tonight they are ours."

"I like how we get a say in this." Steve tries to joke through his anxiety.

"Would you have chosen differently?" Loki asks.

"No." Steve admits. After a moment, he adds. "Guess we should head back."

Carol sits up. "We'll help you pack but Buck and I are staying out."

Bucky smiles. "Yes we are."

It isn't until everything is cleaned up and Steve and Loki are on their way back to the hotel that Carol takes both Bucky's hands in hers. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't wear my ring while you're with him." Her voice cracks slightly, as she fights tears.

He pulls her into a tight hug. "I won't do this if you don't want me to."

"If you don't do it now, you'll probably end up doing it later, when it will hurt more." Her fingers dig into his back.

Bucky kisses her head. "I'm sorry. I wish things were different."

"Do this because I know you'll regret it if you don't have a chance." She looks up, kissing him softly. "This emotional affair has to end, so you can come to our marriage bed all mine."

"I will. All yours." He kisses her with gratitude and love.

"I love you." Their eyes lock as her fingers slide into his hair. "And it terrifies me, still."

He holds on to her arms. "I know. And I'm gonna do my damnedest to be worthy of it."

Carol smiles sadly. "You already are."

"I don't feel like it." His finger strokes beneath her chin. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"What doesn't kill me will make me stronger." She pulls him tight against her then teases. "But maybe you'll let me win the baby argument now."

She can feel him laugh quietly at that.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to win every argument for at least a year."

"Well, this negates the biggest reason I was pushing for now." She is still concerned on health, but he's heard that argument.

"I love you. And I plan on marrying you and stuffing a piece of Millennium Falcon shaped cake into your mouth at the reception." He's doing his best to comfort her, but he knows it's probably not enough.

"Good call on the cake." She kisses him again. "We're going to see the falls, and then we are going to make love, and then I'm going to sleep secure in your arms where I belong. Understood?"

"Understood." He gets into position and holds on tight.

Back at the hotel, Steve flops onto the bed with a groan. Loki leans against the wall and smiles at him. "Still your best birthday ever?"

"Weirdly, yes." He stares at the ceiling. "Though tomorrow will be shit."

He moves to sit on the bed. "How much do you hate me?"

Steve looks at him. "None. Zero. I have no hate for you." He's reserved it all for himself.

"You should." He curls himself around Steve. "I'm pushing you to do something despite your better judgment. It must make you question my love for you when I'm pushing you into the arms of another man."

"No. I've never questioned your love, only how I deserve it." His arms wrap around Loki. "I just pray you're right about this."

"As do I." Loki just wishes he knew who to pray to. "I'm going to get up and prepare a bath. You're going to join me. And afterwards, we're going to get into bed naked, and I'm going to make love to you."

Steve smiles slowly. "Yes, sir."

Loki gets up, leaving a trail of discarded clothes as he heads to the bathroom. The sound of the tub filling up echoes through the otherwise silent room. Steve undresses carefully before walking to join Loki. He marvels at his lover's beauty and wonders what the hell is wrong with his brain that he should ever look at another.

Turning around, Loki smiles at his fiancé. "I fall in love with you every time I look in your eyes."

Blushing faintly, Steve walks to Loki and takes him in his arms. "My gorgeous love. How are you so strong?"

"I'm not. I'm just a very good actor." He gives a sad smile. "Being raised a prince, you learn to present a strong face."

"I love you." Steve pulls Loki into a slow kiss.

"Get in the tub, soldier."

"Sir." Steve climbs in, trying his best to relax.

Loki gets in after him and rests against Steve's chest. "Water warm enough?"

"It'll never be as warm as you." Steve kisses his neck.

He tilts his head to give Steve more room. "Sweet talker."

Steve continues his kisses. "I mean it, though. You are my darling, my night sky."

"And you are my starlight, my...Jupiter apparently." He turns his head to kiss Steve. "I love you."

Steve kisses Loki gently. "May I make a stupid, selfish request?"

"Of course."

"Could you turn me into my old self? My small self? This infatuation with Bucky belongs in the past and I want to put it back." Steve runs his fingers down Loki's arms.

Loki searches his eyes. "Do you mean now or tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow. Sorry. I. I don't want. I need to keep things separate." Steve takes a shaky breath and looks up. "He can't have this me, too."

Shaking his head, Loki says, "How you look, that's only part of who you are. The real you, the you I love is right here." He places a hand over Steve's heart.

"Lo'." Steve shuts his eyes. "I want it as a message. For him and I. That is in the past and this is us saying goodbye."

"I understand. I just want you to know that I love all of you."

Steve nods. "Why else would you marry an idiot like me?"

"No idea." He kisses Steve slowly.

As they pull apart, Steve smiles softly. "I think I'm ready for bed."

Loki gets up and hands Steve a towel. He dries off then leads the way back to the bed.

Steve follows. He's still anxious for tomorrow, but he's relaxed considerably. The reminders of Loki's love have him feeling stronger. "How are you so gorgeous?"

"Magic." Loki takes Steve's hand and pulls him closer. He wraps his arms around Steve's neck and gives him another kiss. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Thank you for being my love, for giving me a wonderful year." His hands move down Loki's torso.

"You're welcome." His hands slide down the strong chest. He touches his nose to Steve's. "Now lie down on the bed, and let me make you feel good."

"Yes sir." Steve steps back and moves to the bed. He spreads out in the middle and takes slow breaths. Loki makes a bit of a show of getting massage oil and spreading it over his own chest.

"Unnecessary." Steve chuckles. "You're already the most attractive thing on the planet."

He does Steve's chest next, straddling him and using both hands. He moves his body seductively, his eyes staring intently at his lover. This causes Steve to gasp. His body quickly has a very positive reaction to this treatment. "Loki."

"Yes, Steve?" He kisses his neck as his hands move down over the abs.

"You're wonderful." Steve whispers, his hands moving up to stroke Loki's arms.

His lips move to Steve's ear. He whispers. "As are you." He gives it a little lick before sucking on the lobe.

Steve purrs his pleasure. "I love your mouth."

His hand starts to massage Steve's cock. He pulls away to look into the blue eyes as he does. Steve gasps, hardening quickly under Loki's expert handling. "Lo'. God." His fingers grip the sheets.

Loki leans back. When Steve is just shy of completely hard, his fingers move to the tight asshole. He rubs tight circles around it. "Are you feeling like a little prep or a lot?"

"A little." Steve admits. He's been enjoying the edge of pain with it lately. Perhaps it's the guilt. "Please. I don't want to wait to feel you."

Two fingers plunge in. He wraps a hand around his cock. Hand and fingers move in time as his eyes remain on Steve. Steve moans, his feet seeking purchase on the bed to move his hips up for Loki. "Loki!" His hands start reaching toward his lover, to grab and hold anything he can.

Loki uses his own cock as a gage. Once's he's hard enough, he pulls his fingers out. He bends over Steve and kisses him passionately. He pulls away, Steve's bottom lip between his teeth. He pushes in

A loud cry escapes his throat. He'd expected more lube, but it's still incredible. There's a dull ache that he knows will fade as they move. His hands secure to Loki's back. "Take me, Lo'. Claim me. Make me yours." He claims Loki's mouth again, fully intending to kiss him until they both come.

Loki's body moves gracefully, like a lioness on the hunt. Steve is his prey to be claimed, devoured. He pulls one of his lovers legs up and out to go deeper as they continue to kiss. It's perfect, of course it is. Steve knows Loki will always give him exactly what he needs. His hand moves to the back of Loki's head to hold him close as their hips move together.

Slowly at first then more insistently they come together again and again. Their breaths mingle when they part enough to breathe. He fondles Steve's testicles and strokes the hard cock. Their hearts beat as one, increasing in speed.

"Lo'..." He holds his lover close. It's so good, he doesn't want to give in but he can feel that edge coming.

"Starlight, show me your radiance." His lips return to Steve's. He starts to move faster, shifting to find the spot his lover needs.

Steve cries out against Loki's mouth as his prostate is found and stimulated. He comes hard, semen coating his belly. 

Loki isn't quite done. He drives harder, faster, a cheetah chasing after his prey. He captures it, biting into Steve's neck and releasing his semen into his lover.

"Yes." Steve tells him, stroking his back. "Fill me. I need it. I need you."

Panting, he places gentle kisses where he roughly bit before. "I love you."

"God, I know. I know. I love you too." Steve directs Loki's head so he can catch his mouth again.

Loki pulls away at the last moment, a tease. His lips are immediately on Steve's again.

"We'll be truly alone soon, away from everything." Steve promises quietly as they separate. "We'll make love beneath the stars."

"Our stars." He gives another kiss. Reaching over Steve, he turns out the lights. Then he cuddles against Steve's chest.

Steve shuts his eyes, holding Loki tight. "Don't leave me."

"Never. And if you left me, I'd chase you down and drag you back." He holds Steve tighter.

"Good. I love you." He kisses Loki's hair and tries to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Niagra Falls looks amazing from the sky. Bucky holds Carol tight as she flies them over.

She lands on the far side, giving him a chance to rest and enjoy the view. She sweeps the hair off his face when she releases him. "Did you even see anything?"

"Yeah." He chuckles. "My hair isn't that thick."

"Unlike your skull." She kisses him gently.

He nods. "Okay. I probably deserve that."

"Definitely." She rests her head against his chest, listening to his heart.

"But you had to know I'd be pretty messed up." That's when he realizes. "Probably why you wanted a one night stand."

She smiles. "Probably. Too bad you were also sweet and charming and wonderful."

Bucky can't help but smile at that. "Wishing you had picked up someone else that night yet?"

"Not once." She pulls him in and kisses him softly. "Best choice I ever made."

"Mine, too." He touches his nose to hers. "I'm ready to make love to you. Whenever you want."

She raises an eyebrow. "Here? In the grass? Or do we head back first?"

He pushes her hair back. From his back pocket he pulls out a condom. "Wherever you want."

Carol laughs. "Dirty boy. I've never had sex outside. Have you?"

He thinks. "No, believe it or not."

"Let's try it." She smirks as she starts playing with the edge of his shirt. "Lay me out in the grass and let's make love to keep me warm while I'm afraid."

He kisses her gently but with an underlying heat that grows. Suddenly he picks he up bridal style and kneels on the grass. He sets her down and positions himself on top of her. She gasps in surprise, but it's welcome. The grass is cool against her exposed skin and tickles a little but the man above her is so warm she really couldn't care. She reaches down to unbutton his jeans, to tug down the zipper.

Bucky doesn't seem in any hurry to get them undressed. He's busy kissing her neck and stoking her side. Lifting her chin for him, Carol's hand strokes Bucky's belly sliding under his shirt and just into his open jeans. The touch spurs him on. His lips against her skin, he says her name. It's as close to a prayer as he gets anymore.

"Buck." Her other hand is in his hair, encouraging him but she moves it, using both hands to tug at his shirt. He doesn't have to be in her, but she wants to feel him with nothing between them. It comes off. He pulls her into a sitting position and lays his shirt beneath her. Her shirt comes off next. He pulls her into a kiss, her tongue twining with his as she caresses his chest. She pulls a hand away and reaches back to unclasp her bra. He gently lays her back down then continues the kisses. His chest is flush against hers, and the feel if her breasts adds more fire to his kisses.

"Bucky, love you." She tries to return the kisses but it's hard when his mouth moves back to her throat. She settles for exploring his muscular back, keeping her touches gentle.

His pants, though open, are uncomfortable. He pushes them down. His cock bobs once it's free. He kisses down her chest. The only thing separating them now is her tiny shorts and panties, but she teases him with them, rubbing the opening against his hips.

He sits up again to put on the condom before returning to her. There is a long look between them before he starts kissing her again. She fights to push off her remaining clothing while trying to pull him closer. She wants every inch of skin touching, their bodies to become one. Bucky wants that, too. He runs his cock between her legs as he tries to get closer.

Kicking the shorts free, Carol's legs wrap around Bucky's hips. She grips his head between her hands and claims his mouth as thoroughly as she knows he'll soon claim her. His hands checks to see that she's ready for him. Then he slides into her with a sigh.

"Bucky." Carol moans against his lips. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you are mine. You will always be mine."

"Always." He makes love to her slowly, wanting to show her how much he loves her.

Her lips tremble as she looks up into his eyes. By the moonlight, they may just be the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. "I love you. God help me."

"I love you. So fucking much." The emotions he's feeling are so intense, he feels like he's going to cry. He swears to whoever is listening that he's going to spend his life making her happy.

Once again she claims his mouth, her arms securely around his shoulders. It scares her how much she's come to need him in so short a time. It was just supposed to be sex. But she'd found something so much more. Bucky moves against her, seeking every pleasure nerve on her body and passing homage to each one.

Soon Carol is expressing very vocal appreciation of his work. Her fingers rake down his back and her thighs squeeze him. "You're so good to me."

He's sure he isn't good enough. But his mouth is too busy to say anything. His focus is completely on her just as hers is on him and the amazing way he makes her feel. "Bucky. Bucky!" She gasps out his name as orgasm hits and renders her insensible.

The sounds of her pleasure bring his own. He fills the condom as he grasps onto her. Carol holds him close, even as they both come down and start breathing normally she refuses to let go. He kisses her skin wherever his lips can reach.

"When we get home." She informs him. "We are going to Google a recipe for chocolate cake and make the biggest mess out of your kitchen."

"Sounds perfect." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

"And I want a pony."

His head lifts up. "A pony? Where are you going to keep it?"

She laughs. "Okay, I don't really want a pony. I just wanted to see your reaction."

He smiles at her. "Oh I see. A test." He kisses her ear. "I'm good at tests."

"Mmhmmn. You're a smart man, thinking logistics instead of just saying no." She playfully pats his bottom.

"What makes you think I don't want a pony?"

"The way you ride?" She lifts an eyebrow and smirks.

He grins back. "You're right. Only a race horse could handle me."

"Even then, not sure it'd appreciate your skill the way I do." She strokes his lip.

He kisses her fingers. "Maybe I want to watch you ride."

"You did that this afternoon." She reminds him gently.

"And you were so beautiful doing it." He rolls so she's on top.

"Look at my mighty stallion, rolling in the grass." She teases. Then she attempts to hold a straight face. "With all the rutting you did earlier, I think there's grass in my vagina."

He laughs. "Do I need to clean you when we get back to the hotel?"

"Wait. Are you really asking if I want those talented, skillful, precise sniper's fingers in my pussy?" She also starts laughing.

"Yep." He grins.

"Stupid boy." She leans in to kiss him. "We should get dressed and head back. Before any more mosquitoes bite my ass."

He takes the moment to give that ass a slap. Once she's off of him, the gather their clothes and dress.

"Man, these shorts don't help that mosquito problem." She laughs again, then wraps her arms around him for the flight. This time she takes him low, passing through the spray of the falls.

"Hey!" It's hard to take his protest seriously when he's laughing while he's saying it.

They land in the parking lot of the hotel. Carol runs her fingers through Bucky's hair. "Still beautiful."

"I was just thinking the same thing." He takes her hand and leads her to their room.

Carol sighs they walk in and look around. Will Bucky be here with Steve tomorrow? It's an upsetting thought.

He pulls her into his arms. "Hey, no matter what happens tomorrow night, I'm going home with you. You."

"I'll be okay." She promises, burrowing deeper into his embrace.

"I know you will." He breathes her in. "We will."

"No." She smiles sweetly. "You'll be losing an arm."

"I only have the one."

"After tomorrow, it's mine."

He looks into her eyes. "Along with the rest of me."

Her arms loop around his neck. "If only I could dip you in chocolate. You'd be perfect."

He laughs, holding her hips.

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Could we go to bed? I'm getting a headache."

"Please." He helps her undress before taking his off his own clothes.

They climb into bed and Carol insist on being little spoon, with Bucky wrapped around her. "For the record, I am expecting breakfast in bed."

"I'll order room service in the morning." He assures her.

"I also want a massage."

"You go it. Anything else?"

"Flowers. Not roses."

He nods. "Flowers. Not roses."

"And I want the best Goddamn make up sex this planet has ever seen." She cuddles a little closer. "Though you may want to wait until we go home on that one."

"Yeah. I think I will."

"You'll be forgiven after that." She finds his hand and squeezes it.

Bucky hopes so. "Good night, Carol."

"Good night, Bucky-bear."

 

★✩★✩★

 

After a fitful night's sleep, Bucky finally gets up and calls room service. He orders breakfast for 3. Carol rolls over and tosses a pillow at him. "It's not morning yet."

He throws the pillow back. "Go back to sleep. I gotta find you some flowers."

She grins and pulls the pillow over her head so she can try to sleep. She hadn't exactly had the easiest night, either.

He dresses and heads out. He finds a place that's open 24 hours and buys some yellow lilies. 

Carol manages to fall out of bed. (Literally. She rolls over and lands on the floor.) She decides to go run a bath and relax a bit until Bucky returns to her.

He gets back just before room service arrives. He lets them into the room, and is surprised to find the bed empty. He pours 2 cups of coffee and looks for her. "Care?"

"Bath!" She calls while soaping up her leg, which she has perched out of the water on the bath ledge.

He comes in and hands her the coffee. "I thought it wasn't morning yet."

She takes a sip of the coffee and a long moan escapes. "It can be morning now."

He drinks from his own cup. The warmth travels down his throat and into his belly. It makes him feel like he can survive today.

"You'll have to do breakfast here instead of bed." She teases.

"I can bring it in here if you want."

She nods with a gentle smile. "I'd like you with me."

"I'll be right back." He leaves and returns with 2 plates, one piled high with food. Under his armpit he holds the lilies. He hands one plate to her along with silverware. He takes the flowers. "These are for you."

"Every one of my demands? You are _good_ Barnes." Her smile is wide and her cheeks just slightly pink with her pleasure.

"Anything for my doll." He leans over and gives her a kiss.

She flicks her tongue over his lips. "Is this a 40s thing or a Bucky thing?"

"A Bucky thing," he tells her.

"Well, I appreciate it. Really." She reaches to stroke his face.

His stomach rumbles. "Eat your breakfast."

She's happy to listen. She hadn't eaten much yesterday and is starving.

Bucky sits on the toilet and eats.

Carol can't help but chuckle at him. "You can sit on the tub. Or, you know, _in_ the tub." She moves her leg back into the water. That's all the invitation he needs. He removes his clothes and gets in with his food.

She wraps her legs around him. "Much better. How are you feeling?"

He has to think about it. "Nervous."

"Me too." She nods. "I hope this works. that it helps. Because I'm really getting tired of pretending. I don't know how Loki's done it so long."

"Pretending?"

"Not to see. Not to be as jealous as I am." She shrugs. "You have enough with your recovery, but it's not easy, you know."

Bucky plays with his food. "Oh, he was plenty jealous. I'm surprised we didn't end up killing each other when I was staying over there."

"I've only threatened Steve's life the once." She admits to her plate.

"I'm pretty sure Loki and I threatened each other at least once per day." He's starting to lose his appetite.

Carol sets aside her plate, empty now. "You're similar, in many ways. I could see why you don't get along. But you have far less reason to fight now." She moves to lean against him, not caring that he's still eating.

"You're right." He puts the plate on the ground beside the tub and holds her.

"Practically family." She adds, cuddling close.

He kisses her head. "What I feel for Steve pales in comparison to what I feel for you."

She tilts her head to look at him. "I don't mind that you love him. Hell, I love the guy. But it's the way you look at each other, the way you're constantly checking each other out though I'm not sure even you are aware of it. It feels so much like you're going to cheat, that you won't be able to help it."

"That ends tonight." He promises.

"That was the plan." She replies. "I'm sorry we stepped in, but something had to be done. No one's happy right now. Not really."

He nods. "I'm sorry. You deserve better."

"And you will give it to me." She kisses his jaw.

"For the rest of my life."

She nods slowly. Then she shuts her eyes and relaxes against his chest.


	112. Just One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki, and Carol and Bucky try to ease the tensions between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's casino dress: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/benihime99/32927228/2787645/2787645_original.jpg

Loki stares out the window and drinks his tea. There are so many people out there in the world, each with stories and problems of their own. He reminds himself that in the grand scheme of things this doesn't matter. 

Steve steps up behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently. "It's not too late to call it all off, if you want. I'll find. Something."

"No. You need to do this." He turns to face Steve. "I need you to do this." His bottom lip trembles slightly as his eyes tear up. "I need you to be sure."

"Hey, hey." He holds Loki close, stroking his hair. "You are my night sky. I'm nothing without you. Nothing."

"I need you to be sure. I need to be the only one you look at in that way." If it was just lust, it wouldn't hurt so much. But it's love, complete love that Steve looks at Bucky with.

Steve's voice is soft. "I'm sorry. I owe you better. And you will get it. Because I love you, and I'm going to marry you. Then we'll have our 17 children and live happily ever after."

"There's no such thing." Loki takes a breath and pushes his emotions away. "What did you want to do today?"

"Anything that would make you happy. We still need to see the falls?" Steve suggests.

"Then we should do that. Is it true this was a popular honeymoon spot?"

Steve nods. "Still is, I think."

Loki kisses his cheek. "Let me change, and we can go."

"Alright." Steve tidies a bit while Loki changes.

They take the car to one of the parks and walk to the scenic area where the falls can be seen. The sound of the water is a lot louder than Loki expected. The entire thing is massive.

"It's beautiful." Steve keeps his arm around Loki, not wanting to be away from him for a second.

"We should look in the souvenir shops to see if there is something tackier for Tony." Loki suggests they can also find something for the others.

Steve nods. "Definitely a good idea. Maybe you'll find something for your Captain America collection?" He adds teasingly.

"On the Canadian side? Doubtful." He smiles and guides Steve back.

"Hey, you never know." He kisses Loki's fingers as they continue to the gift shop. He looks through to find appropriate gifts.

They walk around a few stores and buy some small things. "I understand buying souvenirs for oneself. But buying them for other people seems odd to me."

"It's a way of saying I thought of you while I was gone." Steve explains. He's kept things small, nothing too big or silly.

He holds up a silver-plated spoon that says Niagra Falls. "I look at this, and I remember the day we had, the sound of the water, the smell of it. If Clint looks at it, there is nothing for him to relive." He shrugs. "But I understand your point."

"There was all this, and I thought of you." Steve says, looking at Loki.

"I still think it strange." Loki shrugs and keeps looking.

"So I shouldn't get you something should we ever travel separate?" He's looking at a small stuffed moose, wishing there was a little one he could get it for.

"No you shouldn't. It would just reminds me of being sad while you were away." He looks at the moose in Steve's hand. "Cute."

"I'm getting it. For our first child." He raises an eyebrow and gives Loki a look.

Loki nods. "I'm sure he or she will love it." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"I love you." Steve reminds him, hugging him close.

"And I you, starlight."

He presses his head to Loki's and speaks softly. "This... Mad desire is like a toxin in my system. After tonight I will be purged and whole for you again."

A young boy walks up and tugs on Steve's shirt. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "Are you Captain America?" He looks skeptical. "My dad says you are."

Steve pulls away from Loki and kneels to address the boy. "I am when I'm working. Hard to tell without the uniform, huh?"

The boy's eyes are large and brown, and they stare at Steve. He uses his hands to cover the top part of the hero's face. His eyes widen. "It is you."

Steve nods. "If you have a camera, we should get a picture."

He turns and vigorously waves to his dad to come over. Loki offers to take the picture so the family can be in it. That includes the boy's other father.

Steve is thrilled to see this. He stands between the men and lifts the boy in his arms. "Lo', take one for us, too."

"Certainly." He gets the picture and their names.

Steve makes certain to shake everyone's hands. "Does our young man want an autograph, too? By the way, what's your name, son?"

"Gonzalo." He wipes his nose again. "Bur everyone calls me Zalo." One of the fathers does not look particularly pleased by that.

"Well, Gonzalo." Steve pulls a lithograph from his wallet and signs it. "To my good friend Gonzalo, always stand up. Yours, Captain America aka Steve Rogers."

"Gee thanks!" He shows it to his dads. They thank Steve and Loki and add "for everything."

"No." Steve looks at them. "Thank _you_ for giving me an America worth fighting for."

One of them hugs him. "Sorry. We Latinos can be very expressive. And, well, it meant a lot when you came out." They leave with large smiles to go get some ice cream.

Steve has quite the smile, himself. "What an incredible family."

Loki looks at them. They don't seem particularly special to him, but perhaps he's missing something. "Yes."

"It's amazing how many liberties people take for granted today." Steve takes Loki's hand. "A family like that couldn't have existed in my day. Hell, those men might have been beaten to death just for daring to be together. It's getting better, but there's still so much to do."

He understands. "And you're helping lead the way now."

"How could I not? If I'm to have power, I want to use it to help others. I want all people to be free and equal. Is that so much to ask?" Steve smiles shyly.

Loki can't help but laugh. "Not at all. And I love how passionate you get about it."

"You should be passionate too." Steve tugs him close, voice getting quieter. "Aren't your birth people considered lesser? You know they're not, only different. They still deserve the right to live, to love."

Loki tenses slightly. His voice is soft. "I know little of my birth people except for what I was taught on Asgard. And I am human now, so it no longer matters."

"I know they are people and this is enough." Steve gently kisses Loki's ear.

He relaxes. "What else are we buying?"

“I'm thinking just some postcards, because the pictures are from a better angle than we could get." He shows Loki a couple. "Did you want anything?"

"A pen." He shows it to Steve.

Steve nods and takes it, making all the purchases before they head back outside. They spend a couple more hours browsing the shops but not buying much. Steve mostly just wants to walk hand in hand with Loki. They get stopped a few times, but Loki enjoys watching Steve with people, especially children. As evening starts to approach, Steve's almost managed to forget about the coming night.

Loki looks around again. "This place is lovely. The casino will probably be jarring in its contrast."

"We should grab dinner before we meet." He pauses, pressing his lips together. "Before we meet Bucky and Carol."

He nods. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. BBQ of some kind would be nice, if they have it. Or just something grilled. Meat." Steve chuckles.

They find a BBQ place and have brisket along with some sides.

Steve tries not to seem as nervous as he feels while picking at the food. Now that things have been basically planned and laid out almost as a threat, he's not sure that he'll be able to go through with things. He's worried the whole night will be a waste and not solve anything. At least the dinner is decent, even if it ends up being his last.

"Steve," he isn't sure what to say next.

"Yeah?" He looks up, fear and uncertainty dancing in his eyes.

"How's your food?" It's not what he wants to say or ask or anything. But it's safe.

"It's good. Nice sauce." He quietly reaches for Loki's hand, the action saying more than he can right now.

Loki looks at their hands. "I need this to work. I need to not wonder if I'm standing in the way of you two."

"Loki. We both know Bucky could never settle for me." Steve's voice is quiet and serious. "And he's. A roadblock, a hurdle, to get passed for me. You are the destination."

"Then I need you to get over it." He looks up, green eyes serious and slightly afraid. "I am greedy and not particularly nice."

"I will." He promises with shut eyes. "It ends tonight, whatever it takes."

Loki squeezes his hand. "Whatever it takes."

Steve licks his lips. "I honestly feel a little sick from how nervous I am."

"Well you've wanted this since you were a teenager. It's no wonder."

"It's been off limits just as long."

Loki nods. "And now it's not. You should take advantage."

"We'll see how it turns out." Steve secretly hopes he can find a solution that doesn't require cheating.  
"Yes. I suppose we will."

It isn't long before they have to meet at the casino, so they pop back to their room to put on something a little nicer. Steve goes with black slacks and a blue button down, with the top two buttons left open.  
(Carol, I have decided, will be wearing a slightly longer version of )

Loki can't help but kiss him. "You look stunning." He wears gray slacks and a red button down.

"Good, cause I still feel nauseous." He squeezes Loki's hand and they head down to meet the other couple. Steve, however, feels his pants grow a bit tighter when he sees the dress Carol's got on. It's red lace in the Chinese cheongsam style with a keyhole neckline and no sleeves. It goes to her knees but the slit is all the way up to her waist. If it wasn't for the black sports bra and bikers shorts she has beneath, it would be positively indecent. "Does your mother know you own that?"

Carol laughs with a wink. "You'd be amazed what my mother doesn't know about me."

Loki smiles and kisses her cheek. "You look positively delicious."

Bucky's stomach lurches a little knowing those two will be alone tonight, too.

"That _was_ the plan. Are you my date tonight, Loki?" She smiles and takes his arm.

Bucky takes her other arm. "Not yet."

She gives him a look then nods. "Alright, James."

Loki gives a hollow laugh. He turns to Steve. "Shall we, starlight?"

Steve looks at his calm, perfect mannered lover then at the brash and angry Carol. He recognizes both immediately as fear responses. He makes a quick decision. "I think we _should_ switch. But the other way."

"I don't understand." Loki looks at him and waits for more information.

"Buck with Loki, me with Carol." He waits for the arguments he knows are coming.

Loki glares but says nothing.

"You're joking." Leave it to Bucky to argue. "You want us to kill each other?"

Carol looks like she's about to say something but she bites her lip.

Bucky looks between her and Loki. "You're both okay with that?"

"Are you really so selfish?" Steve expected an argument but it doesn't make him less angry. "Does it even occur to you what these two are sacrificing for us?"

The words are like a slap in the face. Bucky goes pale then gives a single nod.

"If tonight is really supposed to be about the greater good of the four of us, maybe you need to learn to shove that fucking jealousy and give Loki a chance. You can't spend 3 hours with him? For the crime of loving me?" Steve rests his hand on his chest, which is heaving in his anger.

Loki gives Steve a light kiss. Then he turns to Bucky. "Perhaps this will help." He transforms into a woman. Her dress is green with a plunging neckline. It's the same length as Carol's but with no slits. She takes Bucky's arm and walks out.

Steve takes a deep breath and looks at Carol. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She shakes her head and takes his arm, following the others.

Bucky and Loki are waiting by the car. Once Steve unlocks it, Bucky holds the backseat door open for Loki. She gets in, and he closes it.

Carol gets in her side before Steve has a chance to copy the action, so he shrugs and gets behind the wheel. "Is everyone going to be okay?"

Loki answers. "Eventually." He understands why Steve requested this. He's just not sure of the timing. He turns to the man beside him. "Bucky, I don't know your gambling games. Would you mind teaching me?"

Bucky looks at Carol before answering. "Sure. I can teach you."

"Do _not_ teach her to count cards." Steve warns teasingly

"Who needs counting when I have magic?" She teases back.

"Pretty sure that's still cheating." Steve smiles.

"Boo," she pouts. She turns to Bucky. "Do you see how he treats me?"

He answers with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Loki." Carol turns in her seat. "You got the partner with an actual poker face. We won't be able to play any card games."

"Don't forget, Carol, he managed to keep me secret for a few months. Steve has a better poker face than most people realize." She smiles. "Or just rub his head for good luck."

Bucky laughs at the image that produces.

Carol laughs. "Fair enough."

Steve pouts. "You're all jerks."

"Out of love, I assure you," Loki tells him.

"We jerk out of love?" Carol laughs even more.

Steve shakes his head, but he's got a smirk. This girl is a great match for Bucky.

Bucky chuckles. "Speaking as a guy, we'll jerk for any reason."

"Speak for yourself." Steve snorts. "Some of us have standards."

Loki shakes his head. "Steve? Do we have a dollar limit for tonight?"

"Why don't we say $100 each? See which couple does better?" He looks around to nods.

Carol decides she wants to make a game of things. "So, boys, tell me what was the first thing you ever jerked off to? Loki?" She points.

She has to think. "I had stumbled upon two servants having sex in the stables. That night, I masturbated that image."

"Kinky. Bucky?"

Bucky smiles. "I found my dad's porn stash."

"Typical. Steve?"

He's not sure he want to admit it and he blushes deep red. "It was a sketch I'd drawn. Of Bucky."

"Carol?" Loki asks after a short but uncomfortable pause.

"Oh." She moves on quickly trying to make it less awkward. "Mine was also a picture of Barnes, from a history text book."

Bucky grins. "You're both welcome."

"Shut up, Barnes." Carol rolls her eyes.

"Just sayin', I basically win seeing as how I helped two of you along." He winks at Loki. "I probably would have helped you, too, if you had known about me."

"You mean if you had been alive? Doubtful." It's a lie, but Loki doesn't want to inflate Bucky's ego any more than it already is.

"We'll never live with him now." Steve tells Carol and she nods back.

"Can I help it if I'm fuckable?"

"Pretty face isn't everything." Carol tells him. "Just makes that first time easier."

They arrive at their destination and step out of the car to walk to the door. The lights are garish, the music worse, but it's no worse than anyone expected.

Loki grabs Bucky's lapel and drags him to the tables. "Woah, we gotta get chips first," the Sergeant tells him.

Steve chuckles at her excitement and walks with Carol to get their chips.

Carol keeps looking at the drinks that pass on trays held by waiters. She's sorely tempted. Then she finds out they're free while you play. She starts swearing under her breath.

"Problem?" Steve looks at her, puzzled.

"I'm fine." Her smile is tight.

Bucky gives her arm a squeeze as he passes her. And the rest of the night he continually looks for her to make sure she's okay.

Carol ends up drinking sparkling water with Steve (turns out he's a great sobriety partner) while they dominate a poker table, despite Carol's earlier comments on his lack of poker face.

Loki scowls. "Well, Barnes, you certainly know how to make a girl feel unwanted. Honestly, I don't know what they all see in you." She places a few bets on the craps table then waits for the person to roll.

"Maybe if you were worthy of my attention I'd give it to you."

The man next to Loki seems to find her worthy enough. He starts telling her to leave 'that guy' and go with him.

She turns to him and smiles seductively. "Very tempting."

"Hey!" Bucky says. "She's with me, okay? Back off."

Steve and Carol give up playing once they've both doubled their money and go sit at the fountain at the entrance to the building. Carol rests her head against his shoulder so he wraps that arm around her waist.

Loki decides craps is boring. "Teach me another."

Bucky scowls. "Fine. Over here. 21. Easy game." He explains it to her, and they begin to play.

Carol insists on stories, so Steve starts telling her about the sort of trouble Bucky and he would get into in their teens. Her smile is huge as she listens, every story making her love for Bucky grow just a bit more.

For his part, Bucky has finally stopped worrying about Carol. He can see that Steve is taking good care of her. He looks at Loki. She's beautiful, and he hates her for it. "Why are you doing this?"

It takes a bit of back and forth for Loki to understand what he's talking about. "Because I love Steve. Because he loves you. Because he'll never truly be mine until he gets over you."

Carol's hand moves over Steve's and she curls their fingers together. "You're so lucky, to be so loved. He'd die again, if you asked it of him. I'm sure he would."

"I wouldn't ask him, not unless I asked you, too. You're each other's lives now. I get that." He kisses her hair tenderly. "You are exactly what I always wanted for him. I hope he can be happy."

Carol tears up. "You love him, too. You really do." She moves to bury her face in his chest.

Bucky sees them and stands. He's stopped by a hand on his arm. "Let them be. This is why he suggested this."

Steve comforts her as best he can, a hand stroking her hair and neck. "It's okay, Carol. It's okay."

She calms after a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I've had a stressful few weeks."

"She's more fragile than she seems." Bucky is worried.

Loki folds. "Most of us are."

Steve keeps petting her hair and telling her more stories about Bucky. It seems to help a lot. Soon Carol is smiling and even laughing again.

Loki gets up and walks away.

"Where ya going?"

"Bathroom."

Bucky watches as she walks gracefully away, her ass drawing more than just his attention.

Loki goes into a bathroom stall and begins to cry. It's an ugly cry, the kind that comes from the pit of her soul. She lets it out. Then she dries her eyes, makes herself presentable again, and rejoins him.

Carol starts playing with Steve's hand as they discuss going to try the slot machines. They discover that they both prefer real life gambling to this manufactured kind.

Loki is out of money. She opts to sit in one of the bars rather than watch Bucky gamble. It amazes her how men refuse to take rejection. She says no again and again. One man becomes hostile. She grabs his throat and starts to squeeze. "I. Said. No."

"Walk away, pal." Bucky grabs the man's arm and pulls him away.

"I don't need you to rescue me, Barnes."

"I wasn't. I was rescuing him." He sits next to her and orders a beer.

Carol and Steve pass by on the way to roulette. Steve kisses Loki's ear. "Love you."

Carol rubs Bucky's back and gives him a warm smile.

Loki takes a shaky breath when they're gone again. "He's going to come to you as his original self. If you reject him, I will hurt you."

Bucky nods. "I won't."

Carol and Steve seem to be having fun. They're using their strategic planning to place bets for the greatest potential wins.

"They're getting along."

"Of course they are." Loki stares at her drink. "I know I'm not good enough for Steve, but I love him. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"I could say the same thing."

Loki shakes her head. "We're assholes."

Carol is up to $600. She's laughing quite a bit and flirting with the man running the wheel. She feels safe with Steve, like he were a big brother. Which, in a way, he is.

Steve watches her, quieter but still smiling. She really is quite a firecracker, so full of life. Exactly what Bucky needs. He looks over to see Bucky and Loki still at the bar. He prays they've found something in common to share.

Bucky looks at his glass. "I'm sorry. It was a dick move staying in your house and trying to take him away."

"You have no idea how painful that was. How painful this is." She turns to look him in the eyes. "I'm trusting you, Bucky. I'm trusting you because I know how much you love him and Carol."

He nods and looks over at them again.

Carol has just won another big bet. Her arms are in the air and she cheers before wrapping her arms around Steve's neck and kissing his cheek

"Well, we lost that bet." Bucky asks for another drink. "I got nothing left of the original $100. You?" Loki had lost hers before Bucky.

Once Carol has collected her winnings, they go back to join Loki and Bucky.

"Guessing you two are done?" Steve gives Loki a comforting squeeze.

"We both busted," Bucky confirms. He takes Carol's hand. "Something tells me you're the big winner."

"I'm up to $750." She grins. "I'm quite good at playing the odds."

Steve has to agree with that. "I'm back down to $140, but just watching her figure these out, Jesus."

"Congratulations, doll." Bucky kisses her cheek.

Loki smiles. "Bucky had to stop me from choking a man to death. So there's that."

"Loki." Steve sounds mildly annoyed but he kisses her head.

"He wouldn't take no for an answer. And then he got very rude." She doesn't think she did anything wrong.

"Murder bad." Steve reminds her. "Should've just kneed him in the crotch or broken his arm."

"Well. I think." Carol starts carefully. "Steve should give Loki what he has left and we'll keep playing a while if you two want to.... "

Steve turns to her. "We could head out." He looks to Bucky.

"Why not." Loki gets up and stumbles slightly. "Sorry. Guess I've had more to drink than I thought." She holds out her hand to Steve.

Steve hands over his chips. "Remember no murder. And maybe switch to mineral water with Carol."

Carol holds out her room key. "Use our room."

Steve gives his to her in exchange. "Be safe."

"Yes Captain." Carol salutes teasingly then winks at Loki. "Shall we?"

Just the sight of them exchanging keys sobers Loki up. She takes Carol's arm and kisses her cheek. "We shall." As they walk away, Loki asks if Carol has ever been with a woman in a voice loud enough for the men to hear.

Steve groans and puts his head in his hands. It's only worse when Carol admits she has, just as loud.

Bucky moans. "And now I'll never be able to get the image of those two together out of my head."

"Serves you right." Steve elbows him. Though he's got the image now, too.

"Guess it does." He watches them walk away as his imagination starts to run away with the thought. His pants start to get a little tight, and he shakes his head to try to rid himself of the image.

Steve speaks quietly. "We should go. Figure things out." He sticks his hands in his pockets and starts walking for the car.

"Wait." Bucky takes his ring off and rushes to place it in Carol's hand. "We're heading out."

Carol takes it, putting it on her own finger. "I'll keep it warm. Don't do anything stupid."

Loki looks at Steve. He raises a hand in good-bye. Then texts him 'Do you still want me to change you?'

'Please.' He's glad Loki remembered. He looks up at her with love.

Her hand moves across like a Jedi doing a mind trick. As a result Bucky walks out the door with skinny Steve Rogers.

The world seems strange in this body, having been big several years now, but it's important to Steve. He looks at Bucky, expecting rejection on the drive it in the hotel lobby, but there is nothing. He finally has to stop his friend before they open the door. "Are we ready for this?"

"Does it matter?" He puts a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder. "Just open the door."

Steve nods and lets them in. His stomach twists in knots as they walk in. But it's just a hotel room. He moves to sit on the bed.

Bucky sits next to him and takes of his shoes then Steve's. He places them in a row so that they'll be out of the way. He puts their socks in the corresponding shoes, too. Then he sits back down and takes Steve's hand.

"This is weird. It's forced." Steve says, matter-of-factly while looking at their hands.

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do, Steve? Carol is convinced that this is going to happen at some point. So do we wait until we hurt the people we love?" He gets up and walks to the window.

"We're already hurting them. And each other." He walks over, putting his arms around Bucky's waist. "I'm sorry. You should be proud of her. Your ma would've loved her to pieces."

"I am proud of her." He lifts Steve's head and looks into the blue eyes. "My ma loved you, too, you know." He touches the plump lips. "She wouldn't have understood whatever this is between us. Hell, I'm not sure I understand. I just know...I love you."

"I love you, too. Always have. My poor heart is split in three pieces." He gently kisses the fingers on his lips.

Bucky bends down. "Too bad it can't be all four of us. Together." He lips meet Steve's.

They kiss slowly, searching and learning. Steve looks seriously into Bucky's eyes as they pull back. "Maybe if you didn't hate Loki so much."

"It's not hate exactly. It's jealousy. He has a piece of you I never will." Bucky kisses Steve again. This one is more insistent.

"And you." Another kiss. "Have a piece he wants."

Bucky pulls away. "You still have your super strength, right? Even though you look like..."

"Yeah, just like I do when I'm a woman." He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wanna be sure I don't break you or anything."

"Preciate it." Steve smiles and pushes Bucky's hair off his face. He stares into the clear blue eyes before him. "I was 14. 14, the first time I thought of you erotically. You were 15 and just starting to really be shaped like a man. And you were beautiful."

Bucky isn't sure what to say. "There were times I thought... times I caught you staring. If I was with a girl, I'd tell myself it was her who caught your eye." He's ashamed to admit he didn't want his friend to be bent.

"I thought I was sick. Again." Steve admits quietly. He runs a hand over Bucky's chest, stops to feel his heart. "But the serum didn't fix it."

"I first thought of you like that after you rescued me. But I didn't realize it until I saw you with Peggy." He gently touches Steve's cheek. "Realized I was jealous of her not you."

"Once I was attractive?" Steve smiles sadly.

Bucky shakes his head. "It's not like that. I actually missed this you. The other you didn't need me anymore."

"I've always needed you, Buck." Steve leans in, taking a kiss. "That's never changed."

"Together till the end of the line. Right?" Bucky kisses him again, softly, slowly.

Steve agrees quietly. "I suspect I'll always love you but that doesn't. I mean it shouldn't. I mean I'm happy where I am. Best friends. Brothers.”

"Then why are we doing this?" Bucky searches Steve's eyes for an answer. "I mean, if we're both okay with that, why is it so hard?"

"Because we have libidos that have also been enhanced? Because we never had our chance?" Steve shrugs. "I don't know, Buck. But I do know I need to stop waking up in sweat after dreams of you. I can't do that to him. Or you."

"Is that what this is? Our chance?"

"I guess so. Proving to ourselves that what we really want is what we have. So we stop lusting for that maybe that never was." Two sets of blue eyes meet, sharing a certain sadness.

"How do we do that?"

Steve smiles. "Hell if I know. But we've been given free reign. We can fight, we can fuck. We could just cuddle and talk. But we need to make things okay. For your Carol. For my Lo'."

Bucky huffs out a breath. "And we're supposed to do that in one night?" He runs a hand through his hair. "I gotta drain the radiator." He heads to the bathroom but doesn't bother closing the door.

Steve sighs and looks out the window. Then he decides to flop on the bed. He knows Bucky's right. This is going to take a lot of work and a lot of time.

The toilet flushes. Hands are washed. Bucky returns and lies on the bed beside him. "Now what?"

"We figure out what we need. We make a plan. If we decide we need to ...make love, that has to be tonight." Steve looks over at his friend.

"Okay. What do you need?"

"To curb these sexual desires." Steve frowns. "I can't keep wanting you. It's not fair to any of us. And you?"

Bucky shrugs helplessly. "Same?"

Steve sighs loudly. "How do we do that? Will a night of fucking get it out of our systems? Really?"

"Not if it's good." Bucky covers his face with his hands and groans.

Steve laughs, he can't help it. "It could be good without being right, though. Can't it?" He hopes Bucky's experience will help him here, as he has none.

"This is true." He looks at Steve. "So is that really what we're doing? Or should we just, you know, play it by ear."

Steve rolls to his side, giving Bucky a ponderous look. "Well, we both already know long term sex isn't really going to happen. You don't do pain and I don't have a pussy. But it seems stupid to force it."

Bucky nods. "This is bullshit anyway."

"I'd say they were right about us needing to address things." He slides his finger down Bucky's nose. "How often do you find yourself staring and pray no one noticed? How many times have you had to walk away due to inappropriate hardness?"

He touches Steve's hand. "More often than I'd like to admit."

"It's slow torture, realistically. I wouldn't do this to prisoners." Steve moves closer until their foreheads touch. "Why am I doing it to my best friend? And to my lover?"

Bucky strokes his cheek. "Because you can't help it. If you could you would have stopped." He touches their noses together. "You're a good man, Steve."

Steve nods slowly. "I try to be. It isn't always easy. That's why I need you. Keep me straight."

That makes Bucky laugh. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who bent you."

"Jerk." They kiss again. Steve finds it strange how Bucky's kisses are so different from Loki's. His lips seem harder, his tongue rougher, and his stubble tickles.

"Punk." Bucky deepens the kisses. It just feels right to do so.

Steve nips at his lips. "Maybe all we need are kissing sessions once a month?"

"Ha. You think Carol and Loki would be okay with that?"

"Better than fucking?" But he knows how Loki, at least, would be. "But maybe that is part of the solution, having set limits that they can be comfortable with. Maybe we're allowed to hold hands? Or kiss without tongue?"

Bucky kisses him again. "Guess we could ask." He gives another kiss. "Would that satisfy you?" He bends to kiss Steve's neck.

"Not sure." Steve tilts his head back.

He gives a few more kisses then rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling.

Steve rolls onto his belly, head on his arms as he keeps looking at Bucky. "I fear this may all be a lot of trial and error and more hurt feelings."

"Yeah well you get to explain that to Loki." Bucky sighs. "And I don't look forward to trying to explain to Carol."

"This was so much easier when I didn't have a chance."

He laughs. "Sorry, punk. Guess I messed that up, too."

"You did." Steve shifts to put his head on Bucky's shoulder, his arm around his waist. "We could invite both to breakfast, tell them what we decide on."

"We should take them breakfast." He puts his arm over the one around his waist.

"We could do that. By the way, Carol was stunning tonight. Found myself getting just a bit hard, surprised me." He nips Bucky's shoulder.

"She's gorgeous. And Loki in that dress." The image of the two of them together reappears in his mind. He bites his lip at the rush of lust it produces.

"We're stupid lucky." Steve chuckles. "Maybe what we really need is that 4 way orgy once a month? Just to play and relax, all of us." He pauses. "Heavy petting, but you can only fuck your own partner."

Bucky nods. "That would be awesome."

Steve laughs. "What about Loki?"

"He should be female for this."

"If he agrees. I think it's a viable solution to this problem." He bites his lip. "If it's not too late, we can try tonight."

Bucky looks at Steve. "Do you want to call, or should I?"

"Go ahead."

He gets his phone and dials Carol. He can feel his heart hammering as he does.

"Bucky?" She sounds startled.

"Hey. Uh." He chooses his words. "We have a suggestion for how to solve this thing. Could you guys come over to the room?"

"Oh, uhm." She repeats the message for Loki. "I guess. Give us a minute."

It's closer to ten minutes, but finally the knock comes and Steve rises to answer it. He gives each woman a hug and leads them to chairs by the bed. Loki sits with her back straight and legs crossed, looking regal and aloof. Carol's even straighter, if that's possible, clearly in military stance. Her eyes are sharp as she peers between the men, it's almost enough to make Bucky wish she had been drinking, after all.

"Well." Steve huffs a breath. He can deal with military, that's familiar. "In the past couple hours, we've been talking, we've discovered something interesting."

Loki nods, silently telling him to continue.

Bucky scratches the back of his head. "Well we don't thing a one-night thing is going to solve the underlying problem. And we, uh, we." He looks to Steve for help.

"And you," Loki prompts.

Steve gives Bucky a death glare. Twice as impressive given his size. "And we realized we don't really have any interest in fucking each other, despite turning each other on. It's more... I don't know, like a porn thing?"

Loki looks at him. "A porn thing."

"You know, it starts the car but doesn't give it any gas. A porn thing." It's Steve's turn to look at Bucky for help.

"I think he might be trying to say that seeing each other makes them want to fuck us." Carol explains to Loki, though her tone is disbelief.

Bucky does his best to make things better. "It's like seeing the two of you together. It's very erotica. We don't want you to fuck each other, but we'd love to see you kiss."

"Seriously? You're going with this?" Carol gives him a blank stare.

"Uh yes?" He sighs. "Look, Steve and I love each other. But we love you more. We just need a little release now and then. And we'd like you to be involved."

"Release." Loki holds the s.

"What the idiot means to say is we'd like to re-examine the four-way idea." He holds up his hand to keep anyone from interrupting. "With specific guidelines in place. 1) there can be heavy petting but you may only fuck your own fiancé. 2) if someone is uncomfortable with an act, you must stop immediately."

"Wait. Wait. So how are we defining 'fuck' here? Could I give Loki a blow job as long as his dick is out of my vagina?" Carol raises an eyebrow.

Steve shakes his head. "Definitely not. No genitals touching or mouth to genitals."

"And finger fucking?" Carol's arms cross.

Bucky shakes his head. "No oral sex, vaginal sex, anal sex, or... hand sex. Except between the actual couple."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "So mouths and breasts? What if we have our clothes on. Could I rub Carol's clit through her panties?"

"I'm going to say yes?" He looks over at Steve.

"Only if everyone's okay." Steve licks his lips. "It's for you guys, too. What would you like?"

"I would like to confer with Colonel Danvers in private."

"Please." Steve holds out his hand.

Carol looks at Loki,taking her hand. They walk into the bathroom. Loki closes the door, locks it, and surrounds them by magic so the men can't hear. "What do you think?"

"I'm still not sure if they're joking or not." Carol rubs her head.

"They're not joking. At least Steve isn't."

"So, basically, they want group make out sessions."

"Basically." She takes a breath. "It could work. At least we'd know what the boundaries are." She looks at Carol. "And we could have a little fun. But only if you are fine with it."

"But do they intend..." She frowns, choosing words. "The way Steve said we only fuck our own fiancé, they expect us to get naked?"

"Do you always get naked when you fuck?" Loki doesn't mean to be crude, but it just comes out that way.

"Well, no, but I think I'd be more comfortable working up to that." She rubs her legs. "Wouldn't you?"

Loki shrugs. "I'm As- I was Asgardian. It isn't unheard of to do this sort of thing. But yes, I think working up to it would be best." She leans against the door. "We hold the power in this moment. We dictate what is or is not done." 

"Well, I'm also a little bit concerned about being surrounded by dicks. I mean, it's been my whole life but it can get intimidating." She starts cracking her knuckles, trying to release stress.

"I can be a woman for it. Or turn Steve into a woman." An evil grin appears. "Bucky could benefit from being a woman for a bit."

Carol laughs. "Only if I get to be his man."

"I can make that happen." She smiles. "So what do we tell the brothers?"

"That I get to choose exactly what we do next time we have sex if I agree to this." Carol smirks. "But it could be fun. Once in a while."

Loki nods. "I'm willing if you are."

"Put in the clause that we can call it off anytime we think it's gone too far." Carol nods as well. "Then I'm in."

"You should speak for us."

"Me? Why me? You're the eloquent one." She shakes her head.

Loki shrugs then counts out on his fingers. "So our conditions are no actual sex for at least the first 4 sessions. There will always be 2 females and 2 males when we do this. And you get to choose exactly what you and Bucky do the next time you have sex." She looks to the blonde for confirmation.

"Sounds good. No demands for Steve, though?" Carol tilts her head.

"Perhaps." She unlocks the door and leads the way out. Head held high, she returns to her chair and sits as though it were a throne.

Carol has given up on posturing and decides to sit across her chair sideways, legs hanging over it.

Steve looks between the two women nervously. "And?"

"We have conditions." Loki states their three terms then looks at Steve. "That last is obviously a personal condition Carol has for Bucky. My personal condition will be decided at a later date. Do you agree to this?"

Steve looks at Bucky to confirm.

"Yeah." He's actually a little surprised they're getting off so easy.

"Okay." Steve nods. "We accept your terms. And I thank you. As always, you are amazing and more than we deserve."

"Good." She rises and moves to Carol, taking her hand and silently requesting for her to stand.

Carol does as requested,looking to Loki to follow her lead. Loki steps closer and kisses her neck as she wraps an arm around the woman's waist.

"Oh!" Carol's arms go to Loki's shoulders as she lifts her chin.

Bucky's hand grabs Steve's.

Loki's lips move up to Carol's ear. She whispers, "If I make you uncomfortable, say the word, and I'll stop."

Carol nods vaguely, but she's doing okay. She'd been bluffing earlier about having been with a woman before and the sensation is strange but nice.

Bucky finds himself walking to his love. Standing behind her, he kisses the other side of her neck.

Steve chuckles, pulling his knees to his chest as he watches.

Carol finds herself a little overwhelmed with both sets of lips. "Oh, fuck. Drive a girl nuts."

Loki pulls away. She turns around and presses her back against Carol as she holds her hand out for Steve. Steve gets up and walks to his own lover, taking her hands as he pulls close. She looks at him with lust, taking his head in her hands and lifting his head up so she can kiss him. He kisses her tenderly, expressing his love with his lips.

Loki reaches back to stroke Carol's thigh, finding herself touching Bucky's leg, too. Carol moans, pressing into Bucky as she lifts her leg toward Loki.

Steve presses a trail of kisses along Loki's jaw before leaning against her so he can reach for Bucky's mouth. Bucky leans in to meet him. At the same time, Loki turns her head to kiss Carol.

It's a bit weird to be kissing essentially cheek to cheek, but it's strangely intimate and Steve feels his blood starting to pool downward.

Loki pulls Carol towards the bed. She sits and guides the blonde onto her lap. Her hands gently move up the red fabric and cups her breasts. "Kiss me."

"That all?" She leans in, hands gently holding Loki's head as she tastes her lips.

"Fuck." Steve's hands slide up Bucky's chest to his shoulders as he watches the girls. “You were very right."

"Told you." He holds Steve's waist as his blood rushes down. "I may have to kick you two out soon if they continue."

"Don't let me encourage you." Steve grins and pulls Bucky into a kiss of their own. Bucky kisses him hungrily, pouring all of the tension he's feeling into it.

Carol's pretty hungry, herself. She's pushed Loki down to the bed as she continues to ravish her mouth. Lipstick is smudged across their skin and neither seems to care.

"Oh you are good," Loki breathes in those moments when her mouth is free. It doesn't last long. Her fingers are buried in the blonde hair. She tries to guide Carol to her neck. Carol follows the direction, licking and kissing along the exposed throat.

Loki looks over at Steve. She's conflicted by what she sees, made even more confusing by Carol's attentions. 

Steve groans low in his throat, knees near buckling. He presses his beginning hardness against Bucky's hip. "We've created monsters."

"Best monsters ever." Bucky looks over at them with lust in his eyes. He curses the 4 session rule. He doesn't want this to end for sex.

Steve gives Bucky one last quick kiss, then heads over to the girls. "Carol?" When she lifts her head, she's rewarded with a lusty kiss from Steve.

Bucky goes to the other side of the bed. He looks down at Loki, her face appearing upside down. "This doesn't mean I like you."

Loki laughs. "You don't have to." She grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Carol reaches over to swat his head, even midkiss. She'll have to talk to him.

"Hey!"

"Behave." She warns him as she breaks off the kiss.

Loki smiles up at him. "Give us a kiss."

He feels almost powerless to disobey, and he kisses her hungrily.

Steve gently lifts Carol and lays her down further back on the bed. "Stay, beautiful." He kisses her temple then goes back to the end of the bed with Loki and Bucky. Loki reaches out to Steve.

Steve lifts her in his arms. "If you'll excuse us, I think that was enough to taste and we'll talk about this more later."

She wraps her arms around him. Once they are out of the room, she tells him, "I want you to take me as you are. That sweet innocent face doing all kinds of dirty deeds to me."

Steve laughs. "Happy to oblige, ma'am." He carries her to their room, though she does have to his the elevator buttons for him. When her fingers aren't busy doing that, she's stroking the skin just hidden by Steve's collar.

The room feels too far away and Steve has nothing but relief when they finally enter. His pants are dangerously tight and Loki is only making it worse. He pushes her to the bed for a kiss.

She returns that kiss hungrily. "Condom. Now."

He gets up, losing the pants as he finds one. "You wearing panties?"

"I am." Her eyes devour him, the wetness between her legs increasing.

"Damn." He has to stop and pull them off before tugging her to the edge of the bed, skirt sliding up. He enters in one fluid thrust.

Her back arches in pleasure. "Oh, Steve." It takes a moment for her brain to start working again.

"Such a good girl." He coos as he begins to rock. He keeps it slow but deep.

She doesn't understand how any girl wouldn't want him. With those eyes and that mouth, who could resist? She moves against him, helping him get deeper. She puts a hand inside her dress to massage her breast, pinching her nipple for more pleasure.

He takes her free hand and bites down on her fingers. He sucks those digits as his rhythm begins to pick up.

"Steve." Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her body becomes more sensitive to his touch. "Yes. So good."

"Oh, God damnit." Steve swears as he he gets closer and finally pushes to his edge. He tries to hold on, keep pumping for Loki.

Her body tenses. Her hand suddenly moves from her breast to her clit as her legs wrap around him. "Steve. Steve. Steve!" Her body trembles then finally spasms in pleasure.


	113. Rejuvination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki leave Niagra and head up into the Canadian Wilderness. (aka Algonquin Park in Ontario, Canada.)

"Bucky." Carol motions him over before the door has even closed.

His shirt is off before he reaches her. His mouth is open when their lips meet. "You." He kisses her again. "Are so sexy."

"Remember those conditions you agreed to?" Her hands explore his back, loving the familiar muscles.

"Yeah." He kisses her neck. "So what's it to be, doll?"

"Just like this." She wraps a leg around him. "No condom."

Bucky looks at her, his eyes unsure. "Am I coming inside you?"

She nods. "You've won this, so you are giving me just one chance to win in our other argument. Please." She strokes his side.

He nods. His hands find the waist of her bike shorts and pulls them off slowly. Then he removes his own pants.

She breathes slowly, looking up at him with desire. "Please, Bucky. I want you, need you inside me." Her hand goes to his cheek to guide him to her lips. Knowing she could get pregnant makes this feel almost sacred. Bucky is gentle, loving. He pushes inside her as he gazes into her eyes.

"Bucky." She moans as she pulls him close. "My sweet, strong Bucky-bear."

He kisses her, needing to taste her lips then her tongue. He starts a rhythm slow and sensual. "You're so beautiful. You and Loki." The memory of those 2 making out causes him to go a little faster, a little harder.

"What? Am I not enough?" She's teasing, her fingers digging into his back. Her legs curl around him, urging him deeper.

"You are. Believe me." He tries to assure her. "Right now I just want you."

She smiles at him. "But it's okay if I think about you kissing Steve, right?" Her hands slide a bit further down, squeezing his ass.

He pushes in harder. "That's, yeah. That's fine." He looks into her eyes. "So tonight was okay?"

"It was okay." A hand comes back up to stroke his hair. "You're okay, too." She shuts her eyes as a loud and pleasured moan escapes her throat.

"Fuck." That sounds goes straight to his cock. He speeds up, thrusting harder.

She moans again, her body arching against him. "Just a little more. There. Please." The hand in his hair is pulling, urging.

He concentrates both on the spot and on not coming. The latter is proving more difficult specially with the sounds she's making.

"Bucky!" It's nearly screamed, as she shudders around him, her arms and thighs both squeezing him in.

He moans as he fills her, driving his seed deeper into her.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you." She whispers, still clutching him tight. She's not sure she can explain what this means to her, but she's grateful.

He gazes into her eyes, pushing her hair back. "You're the only woman I'd do that for. I love you."

"You're mine, sergeant. Mine completely." He blue eyes look back at him, filled with love. "You're a part of me as no one has ever been before."

He kisses her gently. He wants to show that her words aren't something he takes lightly. "Oh, just one thing. If you do get pregnant, we're getting married immediately."

"City license, still have the ceremony in June for our friends." She kisses him again, it's nearly as hungry as if they hadn't just made love.

Between kisses he replies. "Deal."

"You're not mad at all, are you? That I asked for this?" She strokes his cheek and presses her thumb to his lips.

He kisses it. "No, doll. I ain't mad. Are you mad I asked for the group thing?"

"A little, but I can live with it." She pushes the hair off his face. "It might even be fun."

He nods with a raised eyebrow. "You and Loki certainly liked like you enjoyed it." He licks his lips. "And hell even you kissing Steve."

"You liked that, did you?" She teases and rubs her nose against his.

"Only 'cause I knew you were mine."

"Yeah?" Her nose rubs against his cheek, along his jaw. "What else would you like me to do to Steve?"

"Bite his ear." He nibbles on hers to show her.

She chuckles. "I could do that."

There's something else, but he's a little embarrassed to say. "And, um, maybe you and Loki could spank him?"

"Maybe." She licks her lips. "Maybe we could spank you, too?"

He nods, clearly liking the idea.

Carol laughs. "Look at how dirty you are. Any other secret fantasies, Sergeant Barnes?"

"Maybe a couple. You?"

"I've said it before; I'll try anything twice." She grins impishly.

He kisses her. "Is it any wonder I love you?"

"Sometimes." She's playing with his hair. "Though I suppose that it's bigger wonder that I love you."

He nods, realizing how easily she side-stepped his original question. "So is there anything you've ever wanted to try?"

"Not in particular. If there's something I see that I want to do, I'll mention it. I kind of like the idea of sensory play, though," She rolls them over and rests her head on his chest.

"We can do that." His fingers trail up and down her spine. "Maybe we can blindfold you and all make you feel good."

She shivers. "I'd really like that."

He smiles, relieved that she not only doesn't hate him but is also kind of into this.

Carol sits up with a stretch then pulls off her dress and bra, tossing them aside. She looks down at him and grins. "So, mister sniper, think you got it first shot?"

"I am very accurate." He smiles. "But if you want another round for safety's sake, I can be up for it."

"You read my mind, it's scary." She laughs and kneels over him. Her mouth catches his in a kiss.

His hand goes to her jaw, holding her in place. Breaking apart only long enough to say a few words between, Bucky suggests she stay on top.

Carol is more than happy to do so. She takes his hands, bringing them to her breasts. "You haven't given these any attention at all, today."

"Oh, that is a shame." He makes up for it now.

"Thank you, honey. I've got to say, you can never spend enough time there. Any time you want, just come and play." She slowly rubs her slit along his cock as she gets wetter.

"Oh baby, I could spend an eternity with them and not get bored." He lifts himself up to taste them, running his tongue and teeth over her nipple.

"Oh." She bites her lip. "Harder. Mark me, bruise me. Let the world know I belong to Bucky Barnes."

He does starting with little nips and gradually taking bigger and bigger bites.

The sounds Carol starts making should probably be outlawed. If pleasure could be compressed and released as noise, it would be these. Her fingers dig into his upper arms, her strength even threatening the metal one.

Bucky is impossibly hard beneath her. His hands move to get himself inside her, guiding her body to take him.

"B-Bucky." She takes him swiftly, all at once. She rolls her hips, rotating him within her. "Fuck, I can taste you."

His mouth moves to her neck as his hands return to her breasts. "So beautiful."

She keeps her hands over his, holding them in place as she sits up. That's when she begins to move, almost a dance against his hips as she stares down at him with lust dark eyes.

She looks like a goddess. And all he wants to do is worship her. "Carol." He moans.

"You're mine." She tells him, repeating her earlier statement. And really, what more is this than claiming her man, her property? She's going to make sure he remembers.

"I love you." He moans again. "I'm close." He feels drunk with her, and it's amazing.

She smiles warmly down. "Let go, honey. Leave your mark inside me."

He lets himself fall over the cliff. He squeezes her breasts as he fills her again.

Carol cries out pressing down, holding him deep until he's done. Then she collapses against him sweaty and panting. "Perfect."

"You're perfect." He can barely get the words out.

"Ssh." She presses her fingers over his lips and kisses his shoulder. "Work's done, soldier. At ease."

"Yes, ma'am."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve wakes up slowly, confused at first by the feeling of the woman against him until he remembers he's still small. He pushes the hair off her face and kisses the top of her head. He feels good after yesterday. Free.

"Morning." Green eyes open, and she smiles.

"Hi. Mental health check?" He speaks quietly, fingers still toying with her curls.

"Good." She thinks. "Better. You?"

"Better." He smiles widely. "In about 8 hours we'll be paddling across a pristine Canadian lake to reach our campsite."

"You'll be paddling." She teases.

"What? You think you're some sort of royalty?" He teases back.

"I don't think, love. I am." She gives him a light kiss. "Last night, it helped?"

Steve nods. "Should we do breakfast with them, before leaving?"

"Yes. I think that would be lovely." She strokes his cheek. "Ready to return to your current self."

"Please." He nuzzles her hand.

She changes him with a kiss.

He smiles against her lips. "Angel." Slowly he rolls over and searches for his phone. Once he has it, he dials up Bucky. They agree to meet in the lobby in a couple of hours.

Steve sighs happily and leans in to give Loki another kiss. "Couple of hours. What should we do?" He knows they should dress and pack, but there are perfect pink lips just before him.

Loki leans in. Her lips brush against his. "Shower." She gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Her naked body glistens in the sun coming in through the windows.

Steve's jaw drops as he watches her. "Fuck." Of course he has to follow.

She is just flushing the toilet when he comes in. She smiles at him and gets into the shower.

He gets in with her, pressing her against the door. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" She looks at him innocently.

"Stop making me want you like some sort of animal." He breathes her in.

She laughs. He playfully growls and goes after her throat with a sucking bite. That only makes her laugh more. She presses herself against him and gives more access to her throat.

He pulls away slightly and points at his half erect cock. "Look at this. Look what you did."

She smiles sweetly. "Sorry?"

"No you're not." He laughs and goes back to her throat.

"Okay I'm not." She strokes it. "Is this better?"

He growls again. "I love you."

"I'll take that as a yes." She kisses him, fully, completely.

He returns it, hands sliding down her back to her firm bottom.

"Mmm." She bites his lip as she pulls back.

"Male?" Steve asks quietly, stroking her cheek. He gives her another slow kiss.

Loki gets slightly taller. The shoulders broaden. The hand around Steve's cock grows. "Better?" he asks.

"Don't tell her, but I'm more attracted to you." Steve teases as he wraps his arms around Loki's waist. "Do we have time?"

"If we make it quick." Loki runs his hands over Steve's chest.

Steve smiles. "What would you like?"

Loki smiles and kneels down. He gives the cock a playful lick.

"Ungh. That mouth." Steve groans.

"May I have more?"

"As much as you want. Always." His fingers run through the dark hair.

Loki takes the tip into his mouth and gives it a little suck. He takes a little more in and does it again.

Steve is groaning again, his fingers tugging at the dark locks. "You say quick, then you tease me."

He smiles around the erection. He takes it all in his mouth and hums. He sucks while pulling back. His head moves up and back.

"Oh, darling." Steve gives himself over to Loki's care, his hips moving with his lover. It doesn't take too long until Steve is a panting mess.

Loki drinks him down then washes them both, planting kisses every so often.

"Don't deserve you." Steve moans softly. His hands slide over Loki's skin in gentle circles.

"Probably not." He kisses Steve's nose then turns the water off.

Steve pinches Loki's adorable ass the second he turns it away. Then he sneaks ahead out to dry off.

It isn't long before they are packed and in the lobby to check out.

They go to the hotel restaurant after, and Carol and Bucky are soon down to join them. Carol gives each a kiss on the cheek and seems nearly bouncy with happiness. Or it could be the 3 cups of coffee she's already had.

Steve smiles at the couple. He almost wants to ask how the sex was.

Bucky is all smiles as he looks over the menu. He feels like he could eat a mountain of pancakes.

"You two look great this morning." Steve finally goes with.

He nods. "We had a great night. How about yourselves?"

"Good. Rejuvenating." Steve smiles at Loki and takes his hand.

Carol leans against Bucky and kisses his shoulder. "They have chocolate waffles. You have to learn to make those."

Bucky laughs. "Yes, ma'am."

She kisses his cheek then moves to Loki and takes his hand. "We need to make plans, later."

He nods. "Of course. We'll be in New York again on our way back."

"I'd offer you to stay at our place, but we've only got a one bedroom." She squeezes his fingers.

Steve smiles at them. "You thinking to move bigger for the wedding? I'd be happy to pay a down payment on a house as an early wedding gift."

"What? No. Bucky!" Carol's hands go straight back to her lover's arm.

"No, Steve. We couldn't accept that."

"You know I've got more than I need, plus Loki pulls a decent paycheque of his own." Steve tilts his head. "Tony will offer the same when he finds out."

Loki suggests the Avengers all chip in. "That way no one is paying a huge amount."

Steve agrees. "I'm sure they'd be willing."

Bucky looks at Carol.

"I don't. It seems too much." She bites her lip and looks helplessly at Bucky.

He shrugs. "If it seems too much, we won't accept it."

"You can let us help you. I know we're the only family either of you have." Steve looks sadly between them.

Carol shakes her head. "It's still too much."

Loki quietly reminds her, "You'd help us if the roles were reversed."

Bucky nods. "That's true."

"And Steve would say the same." She looks at both of them.

Steve sighs. He would. How often had he turned down Tony? "Even I've learned to accept help sometimes."

Loki decides there's been enough discussion. "If you won't accept it, we'll get you something else. Simple as that."

"Thank you." She nods.

Steve frowns at Loki but accepts it for now. "You headed back home after this?"

"Yeah, unless Carol wants to get us sprayed with water again." The waiter comes as Bucky is talking, and they order.

"I promised Tony to start learning his tech." Carol stretches. "How bored will I be?"

"Not at all." Bucky knows she likes challenging herself. "You'll have fun trying to break everything."

Carol laughs. "Is that why he said not to bring you?"

"Maybe." He grins.

Loki laughs.

"You should be careful, he's a known ladies man when Pep's not around. Even sometimes when she is." Steve teases, more towards Bucky.

"I _am_ a catch." Carol grins.

Bucky takes Carol's hand. "She can handle herself."

She leans against him and licks her lips. "Never slept with a billionaire before."

"Don't worry. You will when I make my billions."

"Oh, is that so?" She pulls him into a kiss.

Steve raises an eyebrow and smiles at Loki. "Must've been a great night."

"Almost as good as ours I'd wager." Loki winks.

Carol slowly pulls away. "I think we had perfect sex." She taps Bucky's nose with her finger. "Didn't we, Bucky-bear?"

"We sure did."

"Causing cavities, guys." But Steve's smiling. They _are_ sweet.

Bucky smiles. "So given the outcome, we're good for doing this again?"

Carol gives Loki a wink and mouths the word 'Plans.'

Shrugging, Steve nods. "I think it helped in a few ways."

"I think so, too." Carol chuckles. "I feel a lot more secure this morning."

Loki smiles back at Carol. "I think it was an excellent compromise."

Bucky is grinning. "Cracker jacks."

"What?" Steve tilts his head as he tries to understand what popcorn has to do with this.

"Cracker jacks. Have you forgotten the old slang already?" He looks a little heartbroken.

Steve pinks around the edges. "Oh. That's what you meant! I haven't heard that in years, Buck."

"I'm still confused." Carol leans forward.

Steve tries to redeem himself. "I believe the modern slang is 'you're awesome.'"

"Thank you." Bucky says.

"Oh, I knew that." Carol waves a hand.

Food arrives, and they're all silent for a while as they try their food. Carol's making quite a few yummy sounds over her waffles and offers to share a bite (but only one) with Bucky.

Steve is wolfing down his food like he hasn't eaten in weeks. And truthfully, his appetite hasn't been this healthy in a while.

Loki shares a quarter of his food with him. Which earns Loki a syrup sticky kiss to the cheek.

He's happy the experiment last night seems to have worked. Steve actually looks more relaxed than he has in weeks, maybe even months. He just hopes it continues to work.

Carol has paused to look at a text and looks up to smile at Loki again.

Loki's eyebrow rises. She obviously has something up her sleeve, and he's very curious as to what.

She pats Bucky's hand, looking innocent. "Jess says she needs to punch you, by the way." She tucks her phone in a back pocket.

"Jess?" Steve looks over. Almost proud that Bucky has outside friends.

Bucky pales. "Shit. Why? Did you tell her about last night?"

Loki is even more intrigued.

"What? No. For the engagement. She says she still owes you." She slaps his wrist.

Steve is just assuming last night means the foursome. "Oh, this is your best friend again, right Carol?"

Carol nods.

"But you proposed to me." Bucky doesn't understand why Jess would want to punch him for that if it was Carol's who instigated it.

"That's why you're getting off light." She smiles and goes back to finish her food.

Bucky starts to breathe again. "Guess I'll see if she's free while you're with Tony."

"It's a trap!" Carol teases.

Steve rolls his eyes.

Loki snickers. "I nearly died laughing when I realized his race was the Mon Calamari. Someone must have loved seafood."

"Right?" Carol grabs Loki's wrist in her excitement. " _Someone_ is trying to get me to get a Leia bikini."

"Well I can't say I blame him." He grins. "But in return you should make him dress like Lando."

"I said I wanted an ewok." She grins.

"Oh even better." He leans in. "The full furry costume? Or just the hood and spear."

"Didn't specify." She also leans in though looking at Bucky. "He is furry enough on his own."

"Hey, I'm right here." Bucky says. "And just for that, I'm going to go full furry."

"But I like your fur. It's so rugged and manly. Especially the happy trail that leads down to your..."

Bucky blushes a little, especially when Loki says he must see that.

Steve coughs. "Anyway. Do you think you two could do some training with the new recruits while we're away?"

"I'm kinda dependent on Carol for transportation."

"It's like he's never heard of a car or bus." She nudges him. "But sure, we could do something. Buck could use the exercise anyway, he's had way too much pizza lately."

"I really need to learn to cook." He's been thinking of taking some classes at the local community college.

"Tony could hire a private chef to teach you." Steve jokes. "Seriously though, when I get back."

"Guess I should buy some pots and pans before then." Bucky gives a small grin.

"We have some. Three." Carol makes a face.

"Three?" Steve's eyes go wide.

Loki pats Steve's leg. "Not everyone grew up cooking."

"But what do you eat?" He's deeply troubled.

"Mostly salad." Carol shrugs. "Take out."

"Soup. Macaroni and cheese."

Loki's eyes light up. "I love macaroni and cheese."

"He means the orange stuff from a box." Carol clarifies.

"I got some of that for camping." Steve tells Loki. "You'll soon understand the difference."

Loki takes his word for it.

"I don't think there's any actual cheese in it." Steve wrinkles his nose.

"That's the best kind of cheese," Bucky reasons.

"You're the best kind of cheese." Carol nips Bucky's ear then whispers. "I'll eat you up when we go home."

Steve shakes his head. "You also like spam, Buck. It's not really food."

Steve and Loki can tell by Bucky's smile that she's just told him something naughty.

Carol licks her lips and puts her hands in her lap. "You're very brave to go tenting so long. I'd only do it for a mission."

"Nah, it'll be good to get away from everything." Steve smiles. "Well, except my better half."

Loki kisses his cheek. "Let's just say other half."

"Loki _is_ the better half." Carol laughs.

"Thank you." He smiles at her. "We better halves need to stick together."

"Someone needs to keep our boys out of trouble. And sometimes you need help." Carol nods.

"Indeed." Loki leans back and takes a satisfied breath.

"I don't get in trouble. I fix it." Steve crosses his arms.

"Ha!" Bucky knows only too well how much trouble Steve gets himself into.

Steve makes a face and punches his arm.

"You always dragged me into trouble with you."

"It wasn't trouble!" Steve's hands are raised.

"Uh-huh. How many times did I have to save your ass because you had to stop a bully?"

Loki turns to Steve. "No wonder I love you."

"Don't encourage him." Steve gives Loki a kiss. "I only ever tried to help people."

He chuckles. "Yes of course. Should we be going?"

Steve's nods. "We need to get there before it's too dark."

Loki turns to the other couple. "This was...fun."

"Oh, well you two have a great trip." Carol gets up to give each hugs.

Bucky does the same, even giving one to Loki that isn't stiff.

"Call if you need anything." Carol looks at them both. "I can be there in no time."

"Thanks." Steve smiles. "We'll see you on our trip back."

The two men return to the car and head north. "You look happier," Loki notes after a few minutes.

"I feel happier. Lighter." He gives Loki a quick smile.

"So this arrangement, it is enough?"

"It seems to be." He furrows his brow. "Are you really okay with that?"

"I am." He touches Steve's leg. "So long as I'm the only one who gets all of you."

Steve nods, one hand covering Loki's. "Only one who ever has or ever will. Buck and I were in that room for hours and couldn't get past kissing. Neither of us."

Those words make Loki's heart soar. "I love you."

"And I, you, night sky. Even though I sometimes lust for things, I only want to share that lust with you. My body belongs to you."

"As does mine." Loki's hand moves up and down Steve's leg. "Though you must admit Carol is a good kisser."

"Bucky wasn't bad either." Steve lifts an eyebrow. "If I wasn't worried about his memories of torture I'd beg you to dominate him."

"You naughty boy."

"The thought of you making him beg for it..." Steve bites his lip, getting bit hard at the thought.

"And then Carol taking him with a strap on?"

"Oh God." A hand goes over his mouth and he has to pull to the side of the road.

"Too much?"

"Can't do that while driving." He takes a moment to rub his face, trying to will his hardness away. "Would you promise to dominate me after?"

"Of course." Loki slides his hand up to Steve's crotch. "Shall I relieve you?"

Steve whimpers. "I want."

Loki unfastens the pants and takes out Steve's cock. He sucks on his earlobe as he starts to stroke. "Look at me."

Steve turns his head, focusing on the spectacular green eyes. "Gorgeous."

Loki kisses him, teasing his mouth open so he can slip his tongue inside. Steve tilts his head, his tongue moving against Loki's. He rocks his hips into his lover's strong hand, eager. That hand works Steve with increasing speed. "Come for me."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Loki!" He keeps moving into that hand, so close, until he spills over.

Loki kisses him as he feels the warm semen against his hand. "That's my starlight." He licks up what's on his hand before magically cleaning the car seat and Steve's pants.

Steve can't help but laugh as he rests his head against the wheel of the car. "If only America could see me now."

"At least half of them would be very turned on." He settles back into his seat. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, a minute." Steve catches his breath and fixes his pants, then they're back on the road.

Loki gets a text. Carol has sent him a picture of Bucky's happy trail accompanied by one word - Mine. He laughs then texts her back. 'Definitely yours.'

"What's so funny, baby?" Steve peeks over.

He holds the phone so Steve can see. "I present Bucky's happy trail." There's still a chuckle in his voice.

Steve nods. "I've seen it." Steve had always been a little jealous of Bucky's body hair. Nature seemed to have given him just the right dusting to be perfectly sexy and manly while Steve had always stayed small and hairless like a child.

Loki puts the phone away. "Right. I forgot." He looks out the window at the passing scenery. "It's very pretty here."

"It's really nice to get away from the city." Steve agrees.

"Do we need to stop at a grocery store before we get to this place?"

"We will when we're closer." Steve smiles over. "I got most of our dried goods ahead of time."

"Such a good planner." The go silent for a while. Loki loves how comfortable their silences can be.

Steve reaches a hand over as he keeps driving, he twines his fingers with Loki's. It feels good, right.

After a few miles, Loki puts on some music, first asking what Steve would like to hear. It feels like their vacation has truly started now.

They keep the conversation minimal, though there is a lot of singing (both solo and duets). Their stop for groceries is short, just some fresh fruit and veggies and a couple steaks. It would be a lie to say Steve was disappointed when phone service cut out mere miles from the park.

Loki isn't disappointed either, though he is afraid he might get bored sooner rather than later.

They stop in the park office to confirm their site but also to pick up their canoe, paddles, and life jackets. Steve is recognized by the ranger, so they snap a few photos before taking their car to the parking where it will stay while they're here.

"We are really heading deep into the wilderness, aren't we." He is feeling a bit apprehensive about all this.

"Don't worry, I got you." Steve smiles and gives Loki a hug. Then he starts repacking their gear, making sure everything fits between the backpack and the food barrel pack he's brought. He gives Loki the food barrel, which is held to his back with a harness, as it's lighter. He ropes the paddles to the gunnel of the canoe, then pulls the back pack onto his shoulders and lifts the canoe over his head. "There should be a path down to the water, then we can use the map and compass to head to our site."

Loki nods. He finds the path and leads the way.

At the water's edge, Steve lowers the canoe. He puts both their packs into the centre and hands Loki his paddle. "Climb to the front seat. You're navigator." Before Loki can actually get in, though, Steve pushes the canoe partway into the water. He instructs his partner to climb in from the back, where he's holding it.

He gets in awkwardly though inexplicably moving his body with his usual grace. It's an odd juxtaposition. "How can I be navigator when I'm not exactly sure where we're going?"

"There's a map and compass in the clear bag by your feet. Our site is marked in red." Steve pauses. "You can read a map and compass, right?"

"I can read a map. I don't know what a compass is."

"It's the round device. It's used to tell direction. The red arrow always points north." Steve explains.

Loki stares at the compass and at the map. He realizes the compass opens, which helps to clarify the pointing bit. However the picture of Peggy makes a hole in the pit of his stomach. He closes it with a loud snap and hands it back without looking at Steve. "It won't be needed." He focuses on the map then starts telling Steve which way to go.

Steve hadn't even thought about the old picture when he grabbed his compass while packing. But as Loki hands it back, he realizes his error. He curses softly but plans to make up for it later. Right now he needs to paddle.

They get to the campsite with time and magic. And Steve again takes the lead once it's time to get out of the canoe.

It's basically the reverse of getting in except Loki's end is on the shore. Once out, Steve pulls the canoe right onto the shore and looks around. The site is gorgeous. The only real sign of human habitation is a small fire pit. Steve goes to the bags and finds their tent. "Let's get our bedroom up before it's too dark."

"Yes, Sir." Loki salutes. He lets Steve tell him what to do then stands back to look at the work. "And the bed?"

Steve sets out the thin mattress and two sleeping bags which he unzips and rezips to make one big bag.

"Week at least there's some cushion." He looks at Steve. "What next?"

"I'll build a fire and cook you dinner?" He wraps his arms around Loki and kisses his ear.

"Sounds lovely. Do I need to unpack anything?" He looks around.

Steve shakes his head. "Relax. Swim, if you want." He goes to the backpack and pulls out a tiny one burner stove and the few pans he's brought. He also brings over the food barrel. His next step is to start gathering wood from the surrounding forest to build a fire.

Loki looks around. He checks his phone, but there's no signal. A sigh escapes his lips. He looks around again.

Steve looks up and laughs. "Nature, Loki. Don't you enjoy nature?"

"I do. I just..." He takes a breath. "I'm going to wander around." He heads away from the lake.

"Kay, I love you." He digs through the bag to find matches and start the fire.

Loki knows he shouldn't be so bothered by the picture of Peggy, but it does. Maybe it's just because he finally felt like they were getting through the Bucky thing. He sees a bright bird on a tree limb. "How is it that I have so many more lovers but far fewer ghosts?" He shakes his head and continues walking.

Fire blazing bright, Steve gets supper started. He wraps corn and potatoes with butter and bacon then tinfoil and puts them in the coals of the fire. He gets the steaks ready but decides to wait on cooking them until Loki returns.

It takes a while, but Loki finally does return. The air around him seems a little more charged. "It's louder than I imagined it would be."

"It's nice, though." Steve smiles gently. "Getting hungry?"

"I could eat." He sits by the fire and stares into it.

Steve lights up the little butane stove and puts the pan on it. He hands Loki a bag with plates and cutlery in it. "Well done for the most gorgeous man on earth?"

"Hm? Yes, well done." He takes the stuff out of the bag.

Steve cooks the steak just how Loki likes it and puts it on a plate, then he pokes at his foil wrapped foods, pulling them out and putting a potato and some corn, still wrapped, on the plate too. He then starts his own steak. "Be careful, it's all hot."

Loki raises an eyebrow. He pretends to be surprised. "Is it? Is it hot? Is that what fire does?"

"You're funny." Steve points a fork at him.

Loki smiles and starts to eat.

Steve fills his own plate and sits next to Loki to start his meal. He takes a bite and leans his head on Loki's shoulder as he chews. Around them, the light is just beginning to fade, though the sunset is somewhere behind the trees, the water sparkles with the last of the light.

Loki breathes in the fresh air and takes another bite. "This is very good."

"Mmhmmn." Steve nods. "Just what I needed. You and nothing else."

"And Peggy Carter's picture." He chastises himself for mentioning it. "Sorry. Forget I said anything."

"I haven't even opened that thing since I met you, you know that? I'd forgotten it was still in there. Maybe I should donate it to the Smithsonian?" He keeps his head on Loki's shoulder.

"No. It's important to you. You should keep it."

"I used to tell Peg I kept her picture there to remind me of the way home." He lifts his head and looks at Loki. "It's 70 years out of date. I'll only get lost if I try to follow that. I have a new home."

"As do I." Loki rests his head against Steve's.

Steve sighs and wraps an arm around Loki. "I love you, my beautiful night sky. I love you and want to spend my whole life with you. I want to grow old with you."

"Yes, my love. I know." He plays with the last of his food. "And I want that, too."

Steve kisses Loki's head. They slowly finish their meal and clean up as the stars come out. Then they cozy up near the fire as Steve produces a book of French poetry and a flashlight and begins to read.

It's horribly romantic. And as Steve reads, the fire dances. Loki's eyes continue to be attracted by it despite the beauty of the stars. He feels almost hypnotized by it all.

As it starts to get late, Steve gently nudges Loki. "Bedtime, angel."

He rises sluggishly. "Do we need to extinguish the fire?"

"I will, go ahead." He gives Loki a tender kiss, then starts using the surround dirt to snuff out the fire.

Loki waves his fingers, and the fire dies. "It was quicker," he explains.

"Ah." Steve smiles. They both crawl into the tent and start getting ready for bed.

"I feel more powerful here." Loki removes his shirt and shivers slightly.

"How so?" Steve yawns and slips into the sleeping bag, holding it open for Loki. "I bet it's all the nature."

Loki joins him. "It just feels more accessible and stronger." He snuggles against Steve.

Steve kisses him gently. "Maybe you can rejuvenate, too, then"

"Rejuvenate?"

"You know, heal. Let out what's been pulling you down and bring in fresh energy. Like why I wanted to be here." He runs his hand down Loki's back.

"Ah. Cleanse." Loki kisses his chest. "I think that has already started."

Steve smiles. "Yes. This is good for us."

Loki takes a deep breath. "Mmm-hmm."

"I love you, my darling." He kisses Loki gently.

"And I love you, starlight."

They fall asleep curled together to the sound of loons singing in the distance.


	114. Cat People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with Natasha and Bruce in Haiti. Buck and Carol are doing better. Loki and Steve are still loving nature.

Natasha is with Bruce at the orphanage. One of the kids has a big smile on his face. "July 6. This is the day I was born."

July 6 - Shit. Natasha missed Steve's birthday.

Bruce is smiling at the child. "We should celebrate. Do you have something special you like to do?"

"Cake." His smile somehow gets even bigger.

Natasha can't help but laugh.

"We'll see what we can do." Bruce winks at Natasha.

She pulls him aside. "I can drive into town, see what I can find." It would also give her a chance to maybe send Steve a message.

"You are a wonder. Thank you." He kisses her head. "Maybe a small toy for a gift?"

"New soccer ball?" She winks. "I'll be back in a bit." She gets the keys and takes the small truck to find a cake, a gift, and some way to send a belated birthday message to Steve. She decides to donate $704.18 in Steve's name to a veteran's charity.

Bruce continues his work with the kids. Today he's doing physical exams for neighbourhood kids that have come in. Natasha returns about 45 minutes later with a cake, a new soccer ball, and a toy car. Bruce smiles when he sees her. He's just finished with his last patient for the day and is sitting and chatting with some of the kids.

She walks over singing Happy Birthday. The birthday boy smiles up at her from Bruce's lap while Bruce joins in singing. One of the workers brings a knife and some plates. The birthday boy gets the first piece of cake. Then the rest is given to the rest of the children.

It's incredible how happy even a small piece of cake can make a child. Bruce can't help but wonder at it. He looks up at Natasha, shaking his head.

She smiles at him before returning to the truck to get the presents. She returns with her hands behind her back. That of course sets all the kids to jumping and yelling. Natasha gives the toy car first. Then she presents the soccer ball. She almost gets mobbed as all the kids run to the field to play with it.

Bruce chuckles and goes over to her, pretending to check for injuries. "That was quite the mobbing, Ms Romanov."

"Tell me about it. I almost thought we were back among the Chitauri." She licks her lips. "Do I pass inspection, Doctor?"

He nods. "Though I'll have to do a more thorough check later."

"Hmm. If you have to." She drapes her arms over his shoulders. 

"So I'm done for the day. How about you?" His arms circle her waist.

"I'm done when you're done."

He nods. "Let's hit town for dinner."

She smiles. "No cooking or cleaning? Sign me up."

"Great." They head out, going in to the closest city and finding a nice local run restaurant.

Natasha sits back and relishes the calm. The kids are great, but they require so much energy.

The restaurant specializes in locally caught seafood so they order a platter of the catch of the day and some wine. Bruce holds up his glass to toast. "To feeling at peace."

"To feeling at peace." She clinks her glass against his and drinks. "Though dealing with those kids all day isn't exactly peaceful."

"But it brings peace of mind, doesn't it?" He reaches over to take her hand.

"In a manner of speaking."

He looks at her, head tilted as he considers. "Are you happy?"

She looks back and smiles. "Yes."

"You're sure? You don't have to stay, you know."

"I want to stay." Her thumb strokes his hand. "I like being with you."

"Okay." He nods and smiles. "I just want you to know that it's your choice. If duty calls, I won't hold it against you."

"What if nature calls?" She winks.

"Can't help you with that." He chuckles.

She pouts. "Guess I'll have to go to the bathroom by myself then." She gets up and kisses his cheek then heads to the ladies room.

Watching her go, he shakes his head to himself.

She returns a few minutes later just as the food arrives. "Love it when I have such good timing."

"I feel like it's something you specialize in." He looks over the dish and starts serving it out for them both.

The fish is amazing, so fresh. Natasha relishes each bite. The native tropical fish are quite different from what they get at home, but it's delicious. Bruce makes sure to express gratitude to the staff.

She shakes her head. "You and Steve, always thanking people."

"It's a healthy habit. Keeps you out of trouble." He winks.

Natasha takes his hand. "Haven't you figured out I like a bit of trouble?"

"Not me." He shakes his head.

"Then I'll make sure to keep trouble away from you." It's something she's done already, dealing with men who took some of the supplies. She used her special skills to ensure those supplies were returned.

His voice is quiet. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She brings his hand to her lips and kisses it. "I have some idea."

He gazes lovingly at her. "You've only seen the smallest portion of my admiration."

"Maybe you'll take that into consideration when you give me that more thorough exam." The corners of her mouth curl up.

"Maybe." He teases gently.

She lets go of his hand and continues eating. "We missed Steve's birthday."

"I'm sure Loki made it nice for him." Bruce licks his lips. "We're doing good, and I think he'd appreciate that."

She nods. "Still... At least he has Bucky back again. I hope they were able to talk to each other at least."

"I'm sure." He pauses. "You could go back for a few days to check on them, if you're worried. Maybe pick up some more medicine."

"Oh I see. I'm just a drug mule for you." She gives him her teasing smile.

"Yup. You mean that little." He rolls his eyes. Her foot lightly kicks his leg under the table.

"Ow." A passing waiter gives Bruce a weird look.

Natasha laughs. "So sensitive."

He wrinkles his nose at her. "How about we hit the late night market and grab a few supplies before we go back? I'll even let you buy some soda."

She shakes her head. "Pastries. I want pastries."

"Sure." They pay up and head out to find a market.

"And ice cream. Will they have ice cream? Or popsicles."

Bruce laughs. "They might, we'll see." The shop is small but overfull and Bruce starts looking for a few needs while letting Natasha wander for treats.

She finds the pastries and gets a selection. Then she heads to the frozen foods area. They have some fruit bars. She gets mango and goes to reunite with Bruce. "Mission accomplished."

"Great." He's picked up some bananas, rice, bottled water, and is looking at a small package of bacon.

Natasha takes it from him and puts it into the basket. "Live a little."

He chuckles. "Thanks. We need eggs and oil, too."

"You get the eggs. I'll get the oil." With that, she's off again.

He goes. While looking at the eggs, he decides to grab some milk too. Why not? Then he really splurges and gets them some coffee and sugar.

Natasha sees the items in the basket when she puts the oil in. She takes it as a sign that he's happy. "Ready?"

"Let's go." They make their purchases then are on their way back out in the little truck.

Natasha drives. She usually does. She likes to be in control. They usually travel in comfortable silence unless Bruce is enthusiastic about something. Tonight, however, he seems focused on watching the roadside. The groceries are clutched in his lap, his fingers playing with the plastic handles of the bag.

"Everything okay?"

"Hmmn?" He looks at her. "Yeah, just guilt tripping myself about keeping you away from your family."

"Don't. It's my decision, remember?" She pats his leg. "Steve has more family now anyway. If I was still the only one..."

"But you shared in a lot of that. I know you're pretty important to him. You should be there training the new crew with him."

"They'll still need training when I return." She glances over at him. "My decision."

"I know." He sighs.

"And you feel guilty that I chose you?" She gives him a look. "Weren't you angry at me for _not_ choosing you?"

"It's more I worry I guilted you into it." He looks back out the window.

"You didn't. We were going to do this before the whole Ultron thing." Her eyes darken at the name.

Bruce groans. He still feels horribly guilty over that, too.

"Haven't you worked off that guilt yet?"

"I never will, I suspect." His fingers press the glass.

She pulls up beside their little shack and parks. Turning to him, she takes his hand. "Bruce, I love you."

"I love you, too." He leans in to kiss her head.

"Let's get inside. I don't want my fruit bars melting." She exits the truck.

He follows more slowly, taking a minute to view the sky. Then he follows her in.

They put the groceries away. Then Natasha tugs Bruce to the bedroom. "Read me from one of your scientific journals."

"You're not really interested." He tells her, as he takes a journal and sits on the bed, leaving room for her.

"Of course not." She starts removing her clothes. "I just want something that'll put me to sleep." She steps out of her pants then takes off her bra before searching for a tank top to sleep in.

He chuckles and watches her quietly before he begins reading.

"Doctor?" She stands with her hands behind her back.

He looks up at her. "Yes, agent?"

"Were you going to give me that examination?"

"Ahh." He smiles slowly. "You'll have to forgive me. I was feeling a bit down and forgot."

She blinks at him innocently. "If you're too tired..."

He sets aside the journal and holds out his hands to her. "If I am, will you accept a morning reschedule? I think I'm about due another day off."

"Of course." She walks to him and takes his hands, using them to help her get into bed.

He holds her close, kissing her hair. "I promise to spend tomorrow touching you. No science, no guilt, not even good work. Just pleasing Natasha."

"Mmm. Sounds wonderful." She snuggles closer. "Now read to me from your journal so I can fall asleep."

He takes it again and holds her close while he reads.

It doesn't take long until she is softly snoring.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"No, it was not a stupid idea. You're a stupid idea. Yeah, from the flying spider? What? Really? Not even you are that mean. Yes. I'm not sure. It's been like 2 days, Jesus, woman. No. How's work? Yeah? You know you can call if you want help. Okay. Yeah, just waiting to hear back. Really hope I get Quantico." Carol's voice is quiet as she speaks on the phone, but the apartment is small enough that she can be heard anywhere. As it is, she's cross legged on the kitchen floor with Chewie in her lap and a cup of coffee by her knee.

It's the sentence about Quantico that makes Bucky's eyes look up from the computer screen. He is supposed to be writing, but he's looking up recipes and bookmarking the ones that look both good and easy. He gets out of bed and stands at the door until the call ends.

As Carol hangs up. She shakes the phone at him. "Jess, threatened my life again."

"That's nothing new." He looks at her. "Quantico?"

"Oh. I'm in negotiations to teach some classes. Nothing confirmed yet." She shrugs and reaches for her coffee.

He shakes his head and goes to sit beside her. "Don't say it like that. Don't say it like it means nothing."

"I can't superhero all the time." She kisses him gently. "It's a good job, pays well. One of us has to put our children through school."

He wraps an arm around her. "Never thought I'd be a house husband."

"You'll be good at it. And every night I'll thank you. Profusely." She kisses him again, with a bit more hunger.

"I should be writing." He accepts another kiss. "Or grocery shopping." He kisses her back.

"Or making love to the woman who needs you?" She teases as she wraps her arms around him. "Because I do."

Chewie hisses and leaps from her lap.

"Well if you need me, I guess I better." He moves and shifts and finally lifts her up as he stands. He carries her to the bedroom as Chewie eyes him menacingly.

She giggles and holds tightly though she doesn't need to. "But Bucky, my coffee will get cold."

He gives an exaggerated sigh. After laying her on the bed, he goes back to the kitchen to retrieve her coffee.

"And this is why I'm marrying you. You understand priorities." She takes the cup from him and quickly drains it off.

"Yep." He sits beside her and puts the computer back on his lap just to see how she'll react.

She leans against him, looking at his screen. "You writing a cookbook, now?"

"No. My fiancé wants me to learn how to cook."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "You're the best. Really." She begins to rub high on his thigh.

"Darn tootin'."

She stops and stares. "Get out of my bed."

He stares back. "What."

She leans to kissing distance. "You sound like my grandmother. Not sexy." She pulls away.

He shrugs. "That's what you get for dating an old guy like me. But okay. Only modem slang from now on, bae." That last word feels so wrong in his mouth.

"Don't call me that, either. Just avoid ever saying darn tootin' again and we're probably fine." She grins and strokes his cheek. "And you're not an old man. You may come from a vintage year but you're a hot, strong, virile young man."

He smiles at her. "Works for me, doll." He sets the computer on the ground. " Now how about this hot, strong, virile young man makes you scream his name."

She laughs. "It sounds like a challenge. I shall do my best to remain silent."

He gives her a kiss. "We doing condom or no condom?"

"Are you giving in or making me wait?" She teases back.

"Giving in. On the condition that if you get pregnant, we're marrying right away."

"Then I don't care if you never use a condom again." She winks and pulls off her shirt to reveal a simple yellow bra with pink details.

He pulls off his own shirt and rolls on top of her. His kisses are loving but hungry.

She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. "You're heavy."

"Metal arm." He kisses her again. "You're strong. You can handle it." He kisses her chest.

Her fingers trace his shoulder blades. "Oh, I thought it was your great, big, heavy cock."

"Well that, too." He sucks on neck then places kisses along her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down as he does.

"May I ask, Sergeant, what changed your mind on the pregnancy thing?" She moans softly, fingers now moving down and sliding into the back of his pants.

"Seeing how serious you were about it." His mouth moves down, meeting the cloth of her bra. "You want it." He pulls the bra lower. "I wasn't to make you happy." His tongue tastes before his lips do.

She moans again. "I know it's a silly worry, I just want your baby to have the best chance possible."

He looks up at her, his desire clear in his eyes. His hands tunnel beneath her to get to the bra clasp. "It's not silly. It's smart. You're smart and sexy."

She smiles though she feels overwhelmed. "Better get to work, then. Daddy."

"Yes, ma'am." He gets the bra of her and mouths her nipple as his hands start on a new project - removing her underwear.

"Ah, Buck." She lifts her hips to help him out though his pants are a problem. Her heart beats fast in arousal and fear now that a baby has become more than theoretical.

He kisses down her belly as he pulls the panties completely off her. He gets on his knees and unfastens his pants.

She looks up at him with hungry eyes. Her fingers stroke down his belly and follow his pants. "Jesus, you're beautiful."

"Thanks, doll. You're pretty damn amazing yourself." He gets off the bed to undress completely. Then he climbs back on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. She pulls him down eagerly, mouth claiming his with desire. He rubs himself against her as his tongue fills her mouth. Moaning against his lips, Carol's hands caress Bucky's ass and thighs. His human hand slides up her thigh and strokes her intimately.

"Bucky. My Bucky." Her hand moves over his, guiding it. Her fingers cover his and push deep inside her. She gasps.

He nuzzles her ear. "We won't make a baby that way." But he lets her fingers guide his.

"Just, ah, just getting things ready. I want to be nice and wet for you." She rocks her hips toward their fingers.

His mouth moves back to her breast in slow sucking kisses. His teeth run over her nipple. She moans loudly and arches into him. She pulls their combined hands out of her pussy and brings them to her mouth, sucking on their fingers. Bucky watches her for a moment, feeling himself somehow get harder. He pulls the fingers out of her mouth and enters her.

Her jaw falls open, gasp stuck in her throat. She grasps the back of his neck with still-wet fingers, silently encouraging.

"God you're perfect." He rocks his hips. "Tell me how you want it."

"Deep, Buck. Deep and hard." One leg pulls around his waist.

He pulls out almost completely and rams into her.

"Holy hell." Her nails dig into his neck and back. "Please. Give it to me, please."

He does it again, slow on the way out but hard and fast back in. He focuses on her face as he does. Her eyes widen as she feels him enter. It's so intense, even a tiny bit painful, but it's incredible for it. She gasps out his name and pulls him closer.

He does it again and again. "My name, Carol. Scream my name."

"Bucky." Her fingers grip tighter and tighter. "Bucky!"

He grunts with each thrust through the large smile on his face. Carol has to kiss that smile off, though that's hard to do when his name keeps falling from her lips. Her thighs are shaking and her body tenses.

"That's it, doll. Let it come." His voice is a groan as she overloads his senses. He is fighting back his own release until he feels her pleasure.

"Buck." She kisses his throat as she gives in to the pleasure.

He fills her with his seed, gasping out her name as he does.

She takes a deep breath in, as though it could pull it deeper. Her hand climbs from his neck to his hair, combing through it. "You incredible beast."

"Gotta keep my fiancée happy."

"Mission accomplished." She kisses him slowly.

"Now I just need to learn to cook." He winks at her.

"As long as you can feed our daughter." She pokes his nose.

He grins and gives her breast a squeeze. "That'll be your job for the first few months."

She sticks out her tongue. "Year. And you remember that they'll be off limits."

He pouts. He says to them, "I'll miss you." Then he gives them both a kiss.

Carol laughs loudly. "Well, maybe you can visit."

He gives her a soft kiss. "So why did Jess threaten you this time?"

"Does she need a reason?"

"No."

"But she said she'd kick my ass if I got pregnant by doing something stupid." She shrugs.

Bucky chuckles and lies next to her. "She must despise me."

"She knows it's my fault." She groans and rolls over to rest against him. "Though she'll probably still hit you for letting me."

He wraps an arm around her. "Do I need to give her an 'I'm not taking her away from you' speech?"

"She'd ask why not." Carol laughs, snuggling closer.

His chest rumbles slightly as he silently laughs. "I'm gonna learn to make a great dish and then invite her to dinner."

Carol nods. "You know, I did get her to admit you were a good guy. And hot." It had been quite the victory.

"Really?" He grins. "Is she not seeing anyone?"

"Not currently." She leans in conspiratorially. "She dated Clint Barton for a while."

"Get the fuck out. Really?" He laughs. "Sorry but I can't imagine Clint being able to handle her."

"It didn't last long." Carol agrees. "Though now that we know he's married, I guess it was just a cover on his part."

"That sucks for her." Something occurs to him. "Wait, so was he cheating on his wife or not having sex with Jess?"

"They weren't having sex. Not everyone does that the first night they meet, you know." She kisses his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I did know that." He smiles. "I was just lucky. On a number of levels."

"Oh, I see." She yawns and stretches out across the bed. "So, what do you think? Have you knocked me up yet or do we need to try more?"

"Oh I definitely think we need to try more. But after some rest and a trip to the grocery store." He kisses her head.

She nods and presses against his side again. "We are definitely out of chocolate."

"Then I will get you chocolate. And do you prefer brownies or chocolate cake? Or pudding."

"Yes." She answers quite seriously. "Though I'd be content with a bar of dark chocolate. Oh and sugar, I used the last in my coffee this morning."

He grabs his list, which is already long, and adds sugar and chocolate.

Carol sighs happily. "Nap?"

"Nap." He puts the last back and gets into a more comfortable positron.

She rests her head against his chest, soon slipping into a peaceful sleep soothed by his heartbeat.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha knows trouble when she sees it, and the men driving up to the orphanage look like trouble. She quickly gets a child to tell Bruce before walking forward to meet it.

Bruce appears soon after, keeping the kids back. "Tash?"

"Just being cautious. Might be nothing." Her eyes leave the truck for a moment so she can smile at Bruce. "Go be with the kids."

He nods once bringing the few who'd followed him back to their soccer game.

"Hey, boys," Natasha says as the men get out of the truck. "Something I can do for you?"

"We hear they is doctor here, we need to speak." The man who speaks has an intimidating manner. It's clear he doesn't intend to have a check up.

She keeps her tone light, friendly. "The doctor 's a little busy right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let us in." The second man comes closer, he has a stick or baton in his hand.

"All of you? Could I have your names?" She keeps them all in view, backing up as they come closer.

The first man shakes his head. "I'm José. These are friends. We will see doctor now." He moves to push past her.

She grabs him, taking his weapon as she does. "One at a time please. And no weapons allowed."

He tries to push her down, his two friends come up and try to take her down.

She 's too fast. In a matter of seconds, two are knocked out, and the leader is clutching his groin in pain. "Now why are you really here?"

"The doctor." He groans, backing away.

"What about him?" She demands.

"Take the medicine. Is good money."

"I know it is. But you can't have it." She squats down and whispers in his ear. "And if you take it, I'll kill you and you friends. Do you believe me?"

He nods, eyes widening with fear.

"Good." She stands. "Now put your friends in the truck and go away." She tilts her head. "Oh and if you're stupid enough to come back with more friends and/or guns, you'll be just as dead."

He swallows but listens. Soon the truck is just a cloud of dust on the road.

Natasha watches it until it can no longer be seen. Then she turns and walks back to the orphanage. Bruce is playing ref for the soccer game but he catches her eye immediately. He motions her over.

She smiles as though nothing has happened. "Hey, there. Who's winning?"

"I honestly don't know, they're all cheating." Bruce chuckles. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. They just needed directions."

He's not sure he believes her, but clearly she's dealt with it. "We should pack up and head out."

She nods. "Let me just have a word with the headmistress." She kisses his cheek then goes to warn the woman of what's happened.

He goes back to the tent, packing everything and locking it in the case he has. This is tucked under the table. Then he goes to wash his hands.

Natasha returns, hiding the concern she has. This was the first time anyone tried to steal the medicine in daylight. "Ready?"

He nods. "Let's get going."

She takes his arm, and they head back to the little house.

Bruce treats her, gifting her with a small cake he's made for her.

She smiles. "What's the occasion?"

"I love you." He shrugs.

She gives him a kiss. "I love you, too."

He squeezes her gently. "My beautiful protector."

A small smile graces her lips. "Guess me knocking those men around was a giveaway that they weren't looking for directions."

"Just slightly. You hurt?" He starts to check her over with his hands.

"I'm fine." She shrugs. "It was good to get a little exercise."

His hands go from searching to caressing. "I'll be the judge of that." He cups her breasts while kissing her neck.

"Mmm. I should beat up guys more often." She teases.

"Definitely not." He pulls her against his chest, arms wrapped around her. "You will stay safe."

"I will stay safe." Her arms wrap around his neck. She kisses him softly.

He kisses her back, again and again. He leads her back until they fall together into the hammock in their yard.

She makes a surprised little sound as she feels the ropes beneath her.

"This could get interesting." Bruce smiles and kisses her again.

"Or awkward." She smiles then resumes kissing him.

His hand slips beneath her skirt and between her legs to gently tug at her panties. She moves her hips to help him. Panties aside, he slips a finger inside her as his thumb teases her clitoris.

It's unexpected and makes her back arch. "Bruce." He's usually not so impatient. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just appreciating you." He kisses her forehead as his fingers continue to play.

"Remembering who I am, huh?" One eyebrow is slightly arched as a smile plays on her lips.

"You are Natasha, my love." He presses his head to hers. "The crazy woman who followed me out here and would probably take down an army for me."

"You know it." Her mouth opens in a silent moan as he hits a sensitive spot.

A second finger joins the first and he explores the spot. "I want you to know I love you, even if I can't always be physical about it."

Her hands grip the lacings of the hammock as she nods. Her breath is coming heavy. "Bruce." 

"I take it that's good?" He continues, lightly teasing the spot before thrusting his fingers against it.

She cries out as her body responds. "How is it I can take out three armed men, but I'm helpless against your fingers."

"Because you have emotions when it comes to me. They make you vulnerable to my attack." A third finger is added, stretching and teasing.

"It's twue! It's twue!" She does her best Madeline Khan in Blazing Saddles impression. 

Bruce chuckles. "Stop being a dork and just enjoy it." His fingers work harder, thrusting deep.

"Oh, I am." She's close. Her body is starting to tremble. "Oh, Bruce. Oh, Bruce!"

He continues. "Yes, Natasha." He kisses her deeply.

She moans into his mouth as her orgasm breaks over her. His fingers slow but his mouth keeps working until he finally breaks away with a lick of her lower lip. He wipes his fingers on her skirt then settles his hand on her hip, just relaxing as the hammock slowly rocks.

Natasha looks at the darkening sky as she enjoys the post-orgasmic haze.

"I love you." Bruce whispers in her ear.

"That's amazing. Do you want to hear something even more amazing?" She looks at him. "I love you."

"That's absolutely incredible." He kisses her nose.

"You don't understand." Her eyes start to tear up. "I thought that part of me was dead."

"Ssh." He holds her even closer. "You proved yourself wrong. You're an amazing woman."

" _You_ proved me wrong." It scares her.

"I only hope I can stay deserving of that great privilege."

She holds on to the front of his shirt and presses against him. His arms are secure around her, protecting her.

"Bruce?"

"Yes Natasha?"

"Are you a cat person or a dog person?"

"Cat. I like the quiet company." He pauses. "Why?"

She smiles. "I like cats, too."

"You're a strange girl." He rests his head on hers. Her fingers run through his salt and pepper curls. 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve has a problem. A large, brown eyed, antlered problem. There are 1000 pounds of moose between him and where he wants the canoe to be. He sighs in exasperation.

Loki walks up, is tea in his hand. "Problem?"

"There's a moose. How am I supposed to take the boat out with that thing in the way." Steve gestures at it. The moose keeps calmly chewing on water vegetation.

The sorcerer walks up to it, taking his shoes off before going into the water. He places a hand on the moose's nose.

Steve watches in awe. "Lo'?"

Loki and the moose both look at Steve. "Just a moment, starlight."

The moose makes a honking sound and slowly moves away.

Steve nods, stepping back quietly.

Loki walks back. "I think he likes you." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"He's still blocking the way. I wanted to go see the waterfall on the map." He wraps arms around Loki. "You should come."

"Then I will come. And Ms  
Moose will move if we ask nicely." He gives Steve a soft kiss before returning his lips to his tea.

Steve blinks. "How do I ask a moose nicely?"

Loki replies as though it were obvious. "You say please." A playful smile appears on his lips. "Give me a moment." He looks at the moose and and turns his hand slowly.

The moose does nothing. Then it snorts before slowly walking away.

"She may visit us later. It's hard to tell."

Steve shakes his head, well impressed. "You are a wonder."

He shrugs back. "Had I been fully awake, I would have turned into a moose. It would have made it easier." He continues drinking his tea.

Steve chuckles. "Finish your tea, and we'll go find that water fall."

Loki returns to the fire, watching Steve get the things prepared. "Shall we have a picnic there?"

"Excellent idea." Steve smiles. "Want to pull something together?"

"After tea." He's almost done anyway. And soon he's making sandwiches and putting some fruit in smaller containers to take.

Steve has the boat ready when Loki is and puts the lunch in the middle. "There will be a short hike, so you're warned."

"I reserve the right to use magic." Loki gets into the canoe, something he's getting better at.

"Oh, come on, you can do this." They paddle out. Steve enjoys the exercise, he's becoming quite good at navigating the water ways of the park.

Loki lets him do most of the work. He chooses instead to look around and enjoy the sights and the sounds around them. He whistles back a bird song he hears and gets a different response.

They arrive to the stretch of shoreline Steve remembers from the map. He pulls the canoe high on the shore and points to a stream that joins the water here. "We follow that."

"Aye aye, Captain." Loki takes the food and follows his love, enjoying the view of both the scenery and the man.

The hike only takes about fifteen minutes until they find the falls. And while they are no Niagara, the way they cascade and fall in their crooked line is beautiful. Steve stops and reaches for Loki's hand.

They stand gazing at it hand in hand. The sounds and smells are just as beautiful. Loki closes his eyes to concentrate on his other senses. "There is power here."

Steve squeezes Loki's hand a little tighter. "Great natural beauty. I think I like it better than Niagara. It's still wild."

"And allowed to be itself. There is no anger here. No defiance." He gives Steve a kiss. "I love it."

"I love you." He kisses Loki again. "Shall we find a spot to sit and eat? We can stay here all afternoon, if you want."

Loki agrees. They find a spot and unpack the food. "I think I want to stand naked beneath it."

"You should, then. Shall I stand with you?" He reaches to stroke Loki's cheek.

"I'd love that." He kisses Steve's hand. "But first we eat." He hands Steve 3 sandwiches.

"Thank you, darling." Steve starts to eat, but he keeps looking at Loki. Something about this place, his lover seems so at ease.

After he's done, Loki lies back and looks at the sky. Steve joins him, resting his head on Loki's belly. "We'll have to make a habit of this."

"Mmm." His hand rests on Steve's chest. "Once every year or two."

"Leave the kids with Bucky." Steve sighs contentedly.

"Do you not think we should bring them? At least once they're older."

"Once theiy're older." Steve agrees. "They have to know how to swim, just in case."

"Agreed." He smiles. "Of course the next time we're here, I might be pregnant."

"I'm okay with that." Steve smiles to himself. He's more than okay with that.

"I bet you are."

"Alright, I'm damn excited to have kids with you. Happy?" He looks up to Loki's face.

"Very." He doesn't remember the last time he felt this happy. It's a little frightening. But he has decided to just enjoy it.

Steve nods. "Think there's a way to bring this to our every day?"

"No. I don't."

"Too bad." Steve sighs.

They lie there for a while until Loki taps Steve's chest. "I want my shower now."

"Sure." Steve sits up so Loki can move.

The former god strips then moves elegantly to the waterfall. The spray is cold but refreshing. He takes a breath and steps beneath it. Steve watches for a few minutes before his own clothes come off and he moves to join his love. Loki feels cleansed. He can feel Steve press against him. They kiss, water drenching them.

Loki was definitely right about this idea. After they kiss, his mouth moves along Loki's jaw to his throat. And then his shoulder. The kisses are tender, about love and not arousal. Feeling loved and relaxed and amazingly at peace, Loki enjoys what Steve gives him. He feels connected to it all, as if he could reach out and communicate with the earth itself. Steve holds Loki close, his head resting on his love's shoulder as the water crashes down. As far as he's concerned, in this moment it's their true marriage, the union of their souls completed.

Slowly Loki untangle himself from Steve and pulls him out. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever experienced."

"It's because I finally have you to complete me." They go to sit on the sun warmed rocks to dry off.

It is a lovely day with a warm breeze. It almost feels like they are the only people in the park. Steve rests his head in Loki's lap. His sense of peace is so complete, he falls into a deep sleep. Loki practices magic, finding it easier to access here than the city.

Waking up slowly, Steve yawns and looks up at his lover. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Green eyes look down with curiosity.

"Falling asleep." He blinks sleepily up. "It's just so calm and relaxing."

He runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "No need, love. It's nice to see you getting good sleep for a change."

Steve gives Loki his bashful smile. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Hate to say this, but we should get back before it's too dark." Despite his words, he doesn't move.

Loki hums his agreement. Another 10 minutes pass before either of them move. Then they slowly dress and pack up their things.

The paddle back is quiet. They see their moose, or at least a moose, as they go. They make it back to their site just as the sun starts to set.

"Fire?" Loki asks. When Steve nods, a flick of his fingers cause the flames to appear.

"Man, I wish we had you in the war." After securing the canoe, he starts looking through their stuff for supper. He settles on some box mac n cheese so they can make it an early night.

Loki tastes it. He tastes some more. "Not as good as yours, but I understand the appeal."

Steve chuckles. "From what they say, Buck and Carol practically live on this stuff. Can you believe that?"

"Well they don't have a you to cook for them." He shrugs. "I'd probably do the same or eat out all the time."

"I couldn't do that. I need real food." Steve finishes up his portion and starts cleaning up. "I still want to know what Bucky did that he thinks Carol's best friend would hate him for."

"Get engaged to Carol?" Loki takes out the stuff to make s'mores.

"I doubt it, really. My best friend..." He stops, realizing that's a very big part of why his best friend hates Loki.

Loki stands a marshmallow with a stick. "You were saying?"

"Maybe." He ducks his head, grabbing his own marshmallow.

A low chuckle comes from Loki add he dips his marshmallow towards the fire. "Maybe. Will you teach me more of the stars tonight?"

"Of course." Steve is one of those frustrating people who looks for the perfect coal and then slowly turns his marshmallow over it for 20 minutes until it is the perfect shade of golden brown. By the time he's about ready to eat his first, Loki has already had 3.

After biting into his s'more, Steve grins at his love with chocolaty lips. "How's your charcoal?"

"It's not charcoal."

"Mmhmn." Steve makes quite the show of enjoying his.

Loki just laughs at him.

"What?" He looks at his love.

"You are a silly man. And I am not jealous of your marshmallows in the least." He kisses his love's cheek.

Steve smiles. "Our kisses will be so sweet after this."

"My kisses are always sweet." Loki looks at the sky.

"I don't know." Steve grins. "We've had some pretty hot kisses."

"Hot is not mutually exclusive of sweet." Green eyes smile at the moon.

Steve finishes his snack and licks the stickiness from his fingers. "I believe that statement will need supporting evidence."

"Is not the evidence in your belly?"

"Why Mr Frigguson." Steve chuckles and moves closer. "Did you actually just turn down an obvious invitation to kiss me?"

"I'm playing hard to get, Captain Rogers." Loki looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "I can't have you thinking I'm easily seduced."

"Keep it up and I'll toss you in the lake to sleep with your friend the moose." Steve teases as he wraps his arms about his love.

"Haven't you heard?" Loki leans against him. "I have a soft spot for hoofed animals."

Steve kisses his neck. "Not even a little funny."

"It was kind of funny." He turns his head and gives Steve a kiss. "That was only sweet."

"I noticed." Steve nods. "Why don't we put out the fire and head to the tent for some heated ones?"

Loki blows at the fire, and it goes out. There are still some embers burning in the center.

They crawl into the tent and Steve immediately offers to take bottom position. The thinness of their mattress, they'd quickly decided, was not exactly the best for making love. Steve decided he'd rather be bruised than Loki.

The sorcerer didn't offer to make it more comfortable. He knows this is as much a part of the experience of tenting for Steve as being outdoors. He takes his place above his lover and touches noses. "Now let's see if we can get that sweet to hot ratio perfect."

Their lips barely touch. "Well have to practice until we get it right."

"Mm-hmm." Loki gives him a soft kiss. He gives another with a taste of tongue.

Arousal grows with the intensity of each consecutive kiss. Soon Steve's cock is pressing against Loki as he ravishes that sweet mouth. Shirts come off first. Torsos get explored until neither can take it anymore. The pants come off hastily as does Steve's underwear. Then Loki takes their cocks in hand and starts to stroke.

Steve moans loudly. "Tell me this isn't better than that damn moose."

Loki laughs. "Definitely better."

"I love you." Steve tells him seriously. "And I'm not saying that just because you're holding my cock."

"And I love you." He looks in Steve's eyes. "I don't regret my decision. I was afraid I would, but I don't."

Steve pauses, stroking Loki's hair. "I admit, I have some remorse at what you gave up, but I will never regret that you chose me. My gratefulness for that outweighs any doubts or fears.”

Loki kisses him, his tongue licking across the lips as his hand strokes faster.

"Ah." Steve groans, his fingers digging into Loki's back. He rocks his hips into Loki's hands, working with him.

He attacks Steve's neck as his hand moves all the way up to their tips before sliding back down. His breath is hot against his lover's skin. "Steve."

"Baby." Steve murmurs, giving Loki full access to everything he wants. It's amazing, it's perfect. "You're so incredible."

They come almost simultaneously, their seed mingling on their skin. Loki dots Steve's jaw with kisses. "I love you."

Steve sighs softly, his eyes closing. "Baby, you're amazing."

Loki rolls off him but snuggles against his side. It's perfect. Almost too perfect. He kisses Steve's cheek.

Pressing their heads together, Steve yawns. "Today was perfect. If the rest of my life nothing good happens, I will still have today to keep me warm."

He chuckles. "I'm glad you think so." He gets up and heads out of the tent.

"Lo'?" Steve sits up to watch him.

"Nature's calling." He walks to a nearby tree to pee. As he does, the moose decides to make an appearance.

Steve rolls his eyes and crawls into their sleeping bag. Loki returns and snuggles next to him. "Your moose says hello."

"Does she? She should head to bed." He pushed Loki's hair back.

"So now what shall we do?"

"Bed? Do you want to read a little first?"

"It's a little dark for that." His fingers trace patterns over Steve's chest. "Tell me a story?"

"What kind?" Steve watches those fingers.

"One about you and Bucky?"

Steve nods. "Let's see. Well, Bucky's family was better off than mine. So he would sometimes have extra money for things, though I never did, so he'd treat me. One time when we were, oh, he'd be 17 and me 16 we decided to go to Coney island. You familiar with it?"

"Amusement park?"

"Yup. So. anyway, I had a heart condition back then so I couldn't do much for rides. Bucky and me played all the games and he stuffed me with junk food. Finally, it was starting to get late but Bucky was determined to take me on just one ride. The famous Cyclone."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It's pretty big roller coaster." Steve grins. "I knew I shouldn't, but I never could say no to Buck so I went with him. It was terrifying. At the end, when we get off, I was feeling so sick. Bucky slapped my back to say something about being proud for doing it and I just threw up all over the road in front of us."

Loki laughs. "You poor thing."

"I still bring it up when I need to guilt trip him." Steve chuckles.

"As you should." He kisses the smooth chest. "Why do I get the feeling you two used to get into a lot of trouble?"

"Because you know us." Steve pets Loki's hair. "Don't we still?"

"Definitely." Loki wraps an arm around him and squeezes. "I love you."

"And I love you, night sky." Steve kisses his nose.

"Do we have to go back?" Loki is not looking forward to whatever shitstorm is waiting for them when they return.

"Unfortunately." He rubs Loki's neck gently. "But we'll take our time."

Loki sighs. "Well I do miss our children."

Steve smiles. "I'm sure they miss you, too."

"They better." He closes his eyes. The noises are different here. Different from the city. Different even from Asgard's forests. It took a few nights to get used to it, but it feels right now. "I never felt like Earth was really my home until this trip."

Steve's heart swells at that. "I'm so glad. I promise we'll come back."

Loki nods and takes a breath. He feels sleepy. Normally he's one to stay up at night, but it's so wonderfully dark here. And Steve is so warm. He soon drifts off to sleep.

Steve holds Loki close. "My darling. God bless you. Sweet dreams."


	115. hwaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki have a close encounter of the moose kind. Carol's best friend is unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie Bucky wants for Carol: http://images.fleurofengland.com/images/product/uploads/images/fleur-of-england-red-boudoir-lingerie-set.jpeg  
> Carol's undies: https://img0.etsystatic.com/052/0/10078863/il_fullxfull.674850014_ides.jpg

Loki is awoken by a low hwaaaaing sound. It's morning based on the light hitting the tent. And the sound keeps coming.

Steve groans. "The hell?"

Loki climbs out of the tent. A moment later he starts to laugh. Then he makes his own hwaaaa sound.

"Baby?" Steve sticks his head out of the tent and laughs.

"The moose brought friends." There are now 4 of them, one clearly an adolescent. "Apparently we are unique."

Steve shakes his head. "It's got to be you. So what are we supposed to do with or for our moose friends?"

"Nothing." Loki pets one of their snouts. "They are merely passing through." Another one approaches Steve cautiously.

Steve moves up, holding his hand out but not quite touching. He allows the moose to complete the connection. "You are beautiful. Truly majestic." He tells it.

There's another hwaaaa, and the moose begin to leave. Loki tells them goodbye.

Steve watches them go almost sadly. "Incredible." He turns to Loki with a smile.

"A very unique wake up call." Loki chuckles again before suggesting they start breakfast.

"Yeah." Steve starts pulling things out. "Oatmeal sound good?"

"Yes." Loki is on tea and coffee duty as usual.

Breakfast comes together quickly and they sit by the water to enjoy it. "One more night and then we start back to civilization. You ready?" Steve gently bumps Loki.

"No." They did manage to put on some clothes as breakfast was cooking. "You?"

"Don't have much choice." He kisses Loki's head. "If we do this a lot, we could consider getting a cabin instead of camping each time. It'd be safer for kids."

He nods. "More comfortable, too." He smiles wickedly. "We could be adventurous at night." He follows that with a wink.

Steve chuckles. "I'll look into it. Want it up here or something closer to home?"

"I rather like it here. At least we know the locals are friendly." He smiles.

Another chuckle. "I'll look. No promises."

"I'm sure you'll do your best."

"I love you." Steve leans in for a kiss.

"And I, as always, love you." He stretches his legs out. "So what ate we doing today?"

"Don't know yet. Might take the boat out and just float in the sunshine." Steve shrugs and smiles.

"Sounds lovely."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

There's a knock on the door. It's surprising since Carol's gone for the day and the few people who'd actually visit Bucky are not in town. He's surprised to see a rather angry looking Jessica Drew at the door. "Is Carol in?"

Bucky, speckled with chocolate cake batter, furrows his brow. "No. She's out. Something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Can I come in?" She doesn't wait for the answer, stepping in and shutting the door. Then she decks him, with surprising strength.

Only his head moves, but even that takes him by surprise. He rubs his jaw. "Is there a reason for the sudden violence?"

She glares at him. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Right now? Making a cake." Her attitude is making him angry. That's why he started with the snide remark. "In future? Marrying Carol and having a family."

"I know it sounds like she knows what she's doing, but you can't give in to her bad ideas." Jess's finger is right in his face. "She's not ready for a baby."

He wants so much to grab that finger. "Says who?"

Jess stares at him as if he's an idiot. "Have you met her? You know she's not going to stop."

Bucky plops himself into the couch. "Not going to stop what exactly?"

"Anything. Working. Fighting. She's going to keep putting herself and that baby in danger." Jess is starting to calm. A little.

"Then I'll make sure the baby is safe." He leans back. "She won't be raising any kids alone."

She nods. "And while she's pregnant? What if she gets punched? Or knocked into the ground or a building? She might be nearly indestructible, that doesn't mean the baby will be."

He's touched by how concerned she is. "You're right. But you also know how protective she is of the people she loves." He looks Jess in the eye. "And we both know she'll love any baby fiercely."

"And what happens if she loses that baby? I'm not losing my best friend to the bottle again." Her hands clench in fists. "You can't just give her something so fragile. It's like. Like. Like throwing an egg in a dryer."

"She won't." He sounds very confident. "I'll watch her. I'll take care of her. We both will."

Jess presses her lips together. "You've got to be the smart one, Bucky. She's too selfless by far. She has no problem risking herself."

"You gonna help? You'll make a great aunt." He gives her one of his best smiles.

"Stop sucking up." She lightly hits his shoulder. "You think I'd be here now if I wasn't gonna take care of her?"

"You think I'd agree to get her pregnant if I wasn't?"

She shrugs. "Have you met the modern man?"

"A few. I am not exactly modern though." He reminds her. "You gonna tell me how it is you can punch like that?"

"I work security. I need to be able to take out guys twice my size." She grins. "Carol helped."

He's not buying it. A girl her size shouldn't be able to hurt him. Maybe if he didn't have the super serum it would make sense. "Uh-huh. You wanna stay for dinner? I'm attempting to cook. So we may be having pizza."

"Attempt? Do you need help?" Jess smirks.

"You offering?" The side of his mouth rises.

"Well, if you expect me to eat it." She shakes her head.

Bucky gets up and goes to the kitchen. "I'm starting easy and making tacos with refried beans."

"First question." Jess follows. "Do you have pans?"

"Yes. I bought a couple. And I plan to invest in a slow cooker." Apparently those are great for people who don't have time to cook.

"Oh, I love mine." She pats his arm. "Now tell me your plan and I'll tell you how you are so far."

He takes out the ingredients - ground turkey, taco seasoning, taco shells, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, avocado, can of beans, bacon to fry it in.

"Great. How about I make myself a coffee and you just ask if you're confused." She smiles and starts doing just that.

He's a bit nervous with Jess watching him. He quickly realizes he had the meat pan too hot and lowers it. "So how do you like your job?"

She stirs sugar into her coffee,spoon clinking against the mug. "Love it. I'm my own boss and sometimes I get to beat up jackasses."

Bucky laughs. "Yeah. That's a hell of a right hook you got there."

"Surely Carol's told you I was raised by terrorists. It's her favourite fact about me." Jess raises both eyebrows and puts the spoon on a plate.

"Yeah. She told me it was a sensitive subject." He reads the directions on the packet again.

"With most people." She pauses, continuing slowly after a sip of coffee. "But I think you understand Hydra better than most."

He looks up at her. "You, too, huh?"

"Double agent gone rogue." She gives him a sloppy salute.

"Good for you." He leans against the counter. "So what made you decide to get out?"

"Nick Fury gave me an education."

"Nick Fury." Bucky hasn't heard that name in a while. "Guess we have that in common, too." He stirs the meat.

Jess shrugs. "Lots of people have him in common."

"Guess so." Nick Fury had been Winter Soldier's first failure. It still kind of stings. He fries up the bacon to get a bit of grease in the other pan then pens the can of beans. "No work tonight?"

"My own boss." She smiles at him. "You?"

"Unemployed."

An eyebrow goes up again. "Carol's okay with that?"

He shrugs. "She says she is. I'm going to be her househusband." He adds the spice packet to the meat and follows the instructions. "I'm also supposed to be writing a book. Hopefully that'll bring in some income."

"Househusband?" Jess snorts. "I stand mistaken. Carol loves the idea madly."

"Which idea is this?"

Jess gives him a look. "Being the man of the house, of course. She's not a fan of traditional gender roles, in case you haven't noticed."

He chuckles. "Oh I've noticed. It's making my poor 1940s brain freak out sometimes."

"At least she doesn't have strange piercings or green hair?" She winks.

He laughs. "Yeah." He starts washing and cutting up the produce. The cheese is pre-grated. He didn't know if Carol had a cheese grater. He was right in assuming she didn't.

"Insane girlfriend aside, how are you adjusting?" She returns to her coffee.

He thinks about it. "It can be jarring sometimes, but I'm getting used to it. It's really loud sometimes."

"But you do have your memories from before Hydra."

Bucky nods. "Sometimes that makes it harder. I remember everyone who's gone." He looks at her. "You were raised by Hydra?"

"Ha! Couldn't tell you." She laughs bitterly. "My first memory is waking up in a Hydra lab at what I've come to understand was probably 18."

"Jesus. That sucks."

She shrugs. "I'm pretty okay with it."

"Aren't you curious?" It's a stupid question. He knows it.

"I don't see how it makes a difference, at this point." She reaches over to steal some cheese.

"Guess not." He looks at the time and hopes Carol gets home soon. Dinner is just about ready. "So you took your skills and now work security. That's cool."

"Well, it's something. I was with SHIELD for a while, but I got sick of the spy life, you know?" She looks toward the window.

"Can't say I blame you. I was never one for lying and manipulating." He gets the cake out of the oven.

She looks over. "That actually smells really good. I'm almost impressed."

"Almost? That's high praise coming from you." He gives a small grin.

"I take it back, then." She teases.

"Excuse me." He gets his phone and starts pressing on it. "I'm just gonna text Carol, let her know you're here. See when she's gonna be back." He sends his text.

Carol replies that she's on her way as they speak and that she loves him, with three hearts.

He laughs when he reads it. "And she calls me a dork."

"What did she do now?" Jess is always look for ammunition to tease Carol.

Bucky shows her the text message as he grins. 

Jess shakes her head. "How do you get two more hearts than me?"

"I'm sleeping with her." It seems like the obvious answer. He starts setting the small table they rarely use.

"So?" She huffs and moves to help him. "I'm her best friend. I deserve at least two hearts."

"I'll let her know." He can't help himself. "So you're okay with the frilly Maid of Honor dress, right?"

"Only if it's in teal or coral." She deadpans.

There's a tapping at the balcony window.

They both look over to see Carol standing there. "Mind getting that, best friend?"

Jess rolls her eyes and goes to open the door. She's immediately enveloped in a tight hug. "Jess! It smells good, were you cooking?"

"It was actually him." Jess nods toward Bucky. "Believe it or not."

"Surprise. It's taco night." He gives her a kiss.

"You." She wraps her arms around him as she deepens that kiss.

Jess makes gagging noises.

"Come and eat," Bucky tells Carol. Then he leaves her to put the food on the table.

Carol gives Jess a look that clearly says 'I told you so' and then both women sit down.

"Save room for dessert." He smiles. The cake is from a box, and it was actually pretty darn easy to make. He just hopes it tastes good.

"Dessert? Is it my birthday?" Carol laughs.

Bucky shrugs. "I got stuck on the book, so I decided to work in the kitchen. Hoped the smell of cake would unlock stuff for me."

She nods. "Did it help?" She puts her hand on his.

"Well Jess showed up, and I got a little distracted."

"She _is_ rather distracting." Carol winks and bumps against Jess.

Jess rolls her eyes. "If she starts hitting on me, I'm leaving."

"Please don't." Bucky requests with a smile.

"Yes. Please don't hit on me, Carol." Jess sticks out her tongue.

Carol snorts. "Yeah, whatever."

To Bucky's surprise, dinner actually turns out really good. But he's not gonna put it on the regular menu unless Carol approves.

"I still can't believe you did this, Buck. This is incredible." Carol speaks through a mouthful, a hand in front. "You're a natural."

"Thanks, doll." He looks over at Jess. "What do you think? Still almost impressed?"

"You've moved from 'almost' to 'mostly'. I'm not dying and it actually tastes halfway decent." Jess chuckles.

Bucky raises his arms in victory.

Jess rolls her eyes. Yet again.

"You can't take it back. I have a witness," Bucky tells her.

Carol shakes her head and smiles. "Guess that beats my news for today."

He immediately turns his attention to her. "What's your news?"

"I might have got the job at Quantico." She pinches a bit of meat and sticks it in her mouth.

Jess _really_ rolls her eyes. "Oh please, don't pretend to be demure about it."

"Might?" He expected the news to be a little more concrete.

"Okay, I got it. I start in September." Carol grins.

"That's fantastic!" He gets up to hug her. "So we do have a reason for cake."

Carol laughs, hugging him tight. "I think this is going to be amazing. I can't wait."

"Oh God, there'll be more like her." Jess puts her head in her hands.

"Hey." Bucky teases. "Maybe she'll find you a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend." He winks at her.

"If they're like you, I'll pass."

"Jess!" Carol punches her in the arm.

"Ain't no one like me, sweetheart."

"Thank God."

"JESS!"

Bucky laughs. "Ready for cake?" He clears the table and serves the cake. "Uh, I forgot to buy frosting. Sorry."

"I'm sure it's fine." Carol is happy to dig in. Chocolate is, after all, chocolate. They manage to eat half the cake before they're done.

"Not bad for a box." Jess teases.

Carol makes a face. "You could do better?"

Jess rolls her eyes. "I brought you banana muffins."

"I take it back. I love you." She wraps her arms around her friends.

"Oh that reminds me." Bucky says. "Jess wants 2 hearts in her text messages from now on."

"I suppose." Carol groans.

Bucky smiles at Jess. "I better clean the kitchen. You two go outside and smoke cigars or whatever girls do." He kisses the top of Carol's head as he starts to put things away.

The two girls head out to the balcony, where they start talking quietly about Carol's job.

Once the kitchen is clean, Bucky feeds Chewie and takes some soda out to the ladies. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all, honey." Carol gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You are being way too nice today."

Jess agrees. "What did he break?"

"Just trying to earn my keep." He tells them. "I'm gonna try again on that book. But I'll probably just end up watching a baseball game." He heads inside.

"No, Buck." Carol frowns at Jess and excuses herself to follow him. "Bucky-bear?"

"Yeah?" He stops to face her.

She pulls him into a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great. Why?"

"Just making sure. Jess can be rough." She strokes his cheek.

"Jess?" He looks towards the balcony. "I understand her better now. I like her. I know her tough act is just that, an act." He strokes Carol's cheek. "And I know she cares for you."

"Oh, she is actually tough." Carol chuckles. "But she's got that gooey caramel inside."

Bucky looks off towards the balcony again. "Hydra did something to her. Not sure what, but she's stronger than she should be." He looks at Carol. "She may have some of the super serum in her."

Carol's eyes dart away. She takes a deep breath and looks back. "As far as we can tell, it comes from sometime before then. Possibly her parents."

"So you knew. Of course you did." He's not mad at her. He understands the desire to protect. "From what she said, she doesn't know her past. So it might be her parents, but it could be super serum."

"Sorry. She doesn't want anyone to know. You still don't." She points at him. "Her SHIELD file claims Hydra picked her up after she killed someone with some sort of bioelectric shock. She can still do those, by the way. She's stronger than you, resistant to poison, releases these pheremone things that make people feel things, stick to walls, glide. I haven't seen you do anything like that."

He's letting it all sink in. "No. No, I don't do that. But I'm from the 1940s. Lord only knows what they started experimenting with by the time she was born." He looks towards Jess again. "I won't tell her I know. You should go back to her."

"Mmhmmn." She kisses his cheek. "I think they took her because of her powers. But that's just my guess. I means, the twins are Hydra's work. But they took Loki to learn from."

He nods. That does make sense. And if they had been able to make Jess, there'd be a lot more like her by now.

"Why don't you google some new lingerie for me and I'll send Jess on her way shortly." She gives him one more kiss before she goes back to her friend.

Damn that woman knows how to push his buttons. He goes and does exactly that, searching for red lace lingerie in the search bar. There are so many possibilities.

A little more chatter and a lot more laughter and Jess is finally on her way, handing over a bag of banana muffins to Carol. "You two stay out of trouble, okay? Good bye, Bucky. Remember to play safe."

"Yes, ma'am." Bucky calls out. He doesn't get up, because he has a partial erection from the pictures alone.

Jess shakes her head and heads out after one last hug.

Carol heads back to Bucky, stance wide and arms crossed. "So?"

"Doll, I want to see you in so many of these. I can't decide."

She laughs, moving forward. "Show me. Maybe we'll get a couple for you. Is it your birthday or something? Can it be?"

He shows her one. "I like how this one has the sashes like in your costume."

"Too bad there isn't lingerie of my costume, huh?" She teases, lifting the laptop so she can put her legs across his.

"Fuck that would be hot." He grins. "Then again, you're costume is already kind of sexy."

"You're terrible." She laughs and lays back with a stretch.

Bucky puts the laptop away. "I'm really proud of you."

"Mmn?" She tilts her head up to look at him. "What did I do now?"

"You got the job. You're a good friend." He wiggles his eyebrows. "You're very sexy, even in slacks."

She wiggles her legs against him. "Especially in slacks, you mean. They accentuate my long legs."

His hand slides up one of those covered legs. "Sure." He leans over and kisses her lips.

"At least say something nice about my blouse. It shows off something?" It's red and semi-sheer. If you look just hard enough you can see the red bra beneath.

"That blouse is a work of art. It clings to you in all the right places, hinting at what's just beneath." He kisses her. "That blouse makes me want to explore you."

"A paper bag would make you want that." She laughs and gently tugs at his hair.

"Okay, yeah. But the blouse is so much prettier than a paper bag."

"Thank you."

His fingers fiddle with the buttons. "May I take it off you?"

She smiles. "Well, if you ask so nicely..."

He unbuttons it slowly, letting the fabric fall away on its own terms. She breaths slowly, allowing each intake to accentuate her breasts for him. "Good view?"

"Perfect view." He kisses between her breasts and gently strokes her stomach.

"Mmn." She purrs. "Always such a gentleman."

"Always." He kisses her chest again as his fingers work on opening her pants.

"You're so good to me. I'm so lucky." Her hand stays on his neck, rubbing gently.

"I know." He smiles as he starts pushing her pants down. He looks over her body. His head pulls back suddenly as he sees her panties. "Are those?"

"Of course." She winks. "Should we get you some?"

He laughs. He guesses he shouldn't be surprised that they make Star Wars thongs, but he kind of is. "Maybe not the thong version."

She bites her lip and gives him sad eyes. "But you'd be so hot."

"Of course I would." He rolls his eyes. "Fine. But only if I don't have to wear them all day." He can't imagine having anything up your crack like that could be comfortable.

"I guess I could live with that. You get used to it, though. It's not so bad." She leans up to catch his lips. "Enough silliness. Make love to me, Bucky."

He helps her out of her clothes. Then she helps him out of his. All the while they exchange kisses and touches. His lips go to her labia as he pulls her underwear off.

Carol moans softly. His touch makes her back arch in want. "Oh Bucky."

He kisses up he body, entering her as his mouth catches hers again. She gasps against his mouth before deepening the kiss. Their tongues twist and press against one another. Her hands seek out his.

Bucky pulls her on top. He thrusts up from below her. "I love you."

"Buck." She caresses his cheek and neck as she rocks her hips against his. The rhythm is so easy, so natural, it feels like they were never meant to do anything else.

"I know, doll. I feel it, too." His hands go to her neck and breast. He gazes into her eyes as he tries to get deeper. She feels so perfect around him.

Her big blue eyes stare down, taking him all in as surely as she takes his cock in. "My Bucky, my love. You're perfect, right there. You're perfect."

"You're perfect." His movements are unhurried, enjoying the moment rather than driving to the end.

Carol sighs happily then leans in to catch his mouth. Her hands slide along his arms. It still surprises Bucky how much their sex is about love. It makes it that much better. He kisses her hoping she can feel that.

She can, of course she can. She smiles against his lips and whispers. "I love you, too, Bucky-bear." Then the kiss continues with a slow heat. Time seems to stand still. The only change is that heat slowly rising. Eventually, Bucky's pleasure starts to rise. His body begins to take over.

Carol gasps in pleasure. Her hands move up to Bucky's shoulders. "Fill me. I need you, need your seed. Please Bucky."

He rolls them over to drive down into her. He moves hard, quick. Her legs wrap around his hips and her hands move to his back. She's moaning louder with each stroke. She tightens around but then she lets go, lets the orgasm take over. A few strokes later, and he's coming inside her. His lips find hers, not parting until they both need breath.

"Oh, Buck. So good." A hand has moved up to curl in his hair. "You're the only one who's ever made me feel like this."

He nods. "I love you."

"I know." She smiles at him, biting her lip.

He moves to lie next to her. He kisses her shoulder. She rolls right back on top of him, snuggling close.

"So new job. That's exciting."

"Not nearly as exciting as what I come home to." She kisses his chest.

He smiles. "Keep talking like that, and I will definitely keep cooking."

Carol laughs. "My smart, sexy, talented man."

There's a meow and Chewie climbs on to Bucky's ankle, making herself comfortable.

Carol looks over. "Whole family together and naked, perfect."

"Does this mean she accepts me?" Bucky wonders.

"Starting?" Carol shrugs. "You did feed her. But I wouldn't push it."

"I won't. Live and let live is my motto when it comes to her."

"Good plan." Her fingers brush his lips.

He kisses them. "So does the job make you FBI?"

She shakes her head. "Just a teacher. And only part time at that. I'm giving a class on interactions with different forms of law enforcement."

He's proud. "The Avengers might need that class too."

"They got me." She reminds him with a kiss. "They're still my main gig."

"I know, but they might find the information useful." He thinks. "Actually they probably need one on how to work with foreign governments."

"I don't have the experience in that. Natasha might." She rolls to sit up, bending her knees to lean against them.

"What'd I do?" He already misses her warmth.

"Nothing, just wanted to look at you." Her fingers trail over his chest to the scarring along where his metal arm meets the skin. "Does it hurt?"

"It itches sometimes. It aches in the cold." He shrugs. "Sometimes the arm itself itches, which is weird."

"I bet Stark could make you a new one, something not Hydra." She pauses, a bit uncertain. "If you wanted. I know it's still your arm."

He looks at it. "Think he could make it look the same? Maybe just add a bit of feeling to it?"

"I'm not the engineer." Her fingers continue to play along it, tracing the lines.

"Do you think I need a new one?"

She looks at him, after a moment she shakes her head. "No, not if you're okay. I mean, who am I to tell you about your own body?"

"It doesn't embarrass you that it's so shiny?" He strokes her arm.

"Does it embarrass you that my hair is short?" She gives a half smile. "Long as it's not bugging you or making you sick, I'm okay with it."

He nods. "It's a reminder. Of what I went through. Of what I survived."

She tugs on a lock of his hair. "That why you won't cut your hair, either? You are not what they made you. You are, despite what they made you."

"Guess I'm still trying to figure out who that is."

A nod. "I know I will never truly understand _your_ pain, but you know I've had pain, too. I'm here for you." She moves to straddle his hips and lay across his chest. "But I do have s few words you can try on. Lover. Husband. Father."

He smiles and strokes her back. "Maybe I'll cut my hair."

"You don't have to. But I'm going to point out babies are known to pull." She teases.

He laughs. "Just gotta get you pregnant first then. Pregnant, haircut, get married."

"Remember our daughter will be looking at those pictures and laughing, 20 years from now."

"Daughter? Is that what we're having?" He laughs.

Carol nods. "If we don't get one, I'm punching you in the dick."

"Great. Then you can say goodbye to any future daughters."

"You wanted more. I want one." She reminds him

"Right." He smiles, ready to tease. "Or we could keep having them till we get you a girl."

"Nope. If we have a boy, I'll love him but punch you." She grins.

He shakes his head. "I hear spousal abuse is looked down on now."

"It's only illegal if you're caught."

"Uh-huh." He smiles.

'It would be a loving punch?" She tries.

"A loving punch to my dick." He shakes his head. "Why don't I believe you."

She smiles. "You've got to tell your little soldiers their job."

"Might be too late." He strokes her chin. "Next time I'll give them an order before we get started."

"Or maybe you already have your little girl growing inside me." She gives him a look that's just a little bit lustful.

"Maybe." He gives her a cocky grin.

"They usually can't tell until two or three weeks. Some women even have a regular period the first couple months." She pauses, stroking his arm. "I have a doctor's appointment next week, after what normally should be mine."

His brow furrows. "I thought getting a period meant you definitely weren't pregnant." He feels like one of his foundational columns is in jeopardy.

Carol's fingers trace the new lines. "I didn't say it was common, just known to happen. Just how stress can make you late or miss. Female chemistry is weird."

He nods his agreement. Then he runs a finger down her chest. "But your anatomy is so very beautiful."

"No wonder you got all the girls." She laughs.

"Pretty sure most guys find your anatomy beautiful." He kisses her knuckles.

"Good for them." She rolls her eyes. "I have little use for _most_ guys."

"I can see that. Glad I passed muster."

"Not only did you pass every test, I had to make new ones."

He laughs and holds his hands up in victory again.

She laughs along. "Why do I have the sudden urge to spank you with a yard stick?"

"I don't know." He places his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe it's the new teacher side of you trying to come out."

"Must be it. Too bad I don't have one." She taps his nose.

"Not yet anyway." He winks at her.

She snorts. "You're a bad, bad man."

"Another test I pass." He boops her nose.

Carol yawns. "How about the Carol needs sleep because she's checking on Tracy tomorrow test?"

"I can do that." He turns off the light and falls silent.

She whines softly. "Too quiet. Tell me something. Your hopes for us, a story, the periodic table. Anything."

"Jesus you're demanding." He teases. "Okay. I hope I can make you happy. I hope we make a difference." Bucky was never good at these sorts of things.

Carol rolls off of him but into his side, her arms wrapping around him. She buries her face in his neck.

"Uh, I hope to see Jess in a ridiculous dress."

She laughs. "She's wearing something red and slinky."

"Even better." He gives her a light squeeze.

"Would you hate me if my wedding dress isn't completely traditional?" She kisses the skin of his throat.

He thinks about it. "No I won't. Just remember your daughter is going to look at those pictures in 20 years and laugh."

She chuckles. "Remembered. I'm debating whether to go sexy or not."

"You could wear a potato sack and be sexy."

"I may take you up on that." She smiles.

"Just not at the wedding, okay?" He kisses her head.

"You're no fun."

Bucky gives an exaggerated sigh. "Okay. Just make sure the potato sack is white."

Carol is shaking from how hard she's laughing.

"Shh. You're supposed to be trying to sleep."

"I'm not tired." She yawns and nuzzles closer. "But I should sleep."

"So sleep." He'd sing to her, but he can't carry a tune.

"Not tired." She repeats.

He rolls his eyes. "Who needs a child when I've got you."

"You love it." She grins and begins circling a finger around his nipple.

"None of that." He doesn't move her hand away. "You're supposed to be sleeping not teasing."

"Can't." She whines teasingly.

"Poor baby."

"Shut it, Barnes." She teases. "You're supposed to be helping my problem."

He lightly strokes her skin. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"That is not my concern." Yawning again, she cuddles closer.

Bucky gets an idea. He starts telling her about the weaponry he used to use back in World War II. He figures it's dull enough to put her to sleep. Unfortunately, he's telling it to an air force Corporal with a love of history. She listens intently. His voice gets quieter and quieter, assuming she's fallen asleep.

She nips his neck. "Love you, Bucky-bear"

"Love you, too. But you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Told you I can't." She giggles.

"You're terrible." He turns on the television and puts the volume down so it's barely audible. He finds a cooking show.

She starts kissing his neck.

He doesn't move. "Do I need to tire you out again?"

"Maybe." She grins against his neck before straddling him.

"Okay, but you're doin' all the work." He puts the remote on the nightstand.

She looks down at him and shakes her head. "Not if you're not interested." She rolls off again and curls into a blanket.

He turns off the television. "Oh I'm interested." He wraps himself around her. "But you need to wear yourself out."

She presses against him. "Maybe I should take one of my flights into the stratosphere?"

"Would that help?" He kisses her ear.

"Maybe." She doesn't want to leave his arms yet.

"You've been saying maybe a lot tonight for a girl as decisive as you."

"Well _maybe_ my mind is on bigger things?" She takes his hand to kiss the knuckles.

"Like the sky?" he teases.

"Like your baby."

"I don't have a baby...yet." He gives her a squeeze.

"Doesn't stop me from thinking about her." She turns to face him and gives him a kiss.

"Think about her how?" His fingers gently run through her hair.

Carol rests her head against his cheek. "She'll have your eyes and hair. My brother's nose. She'll want to be a vet but she'll be afraid of horses."

"Oh yeah?" He talks softly. "We'll need to take her somewhere where she can get used to them."

"And then she'll change her mind and want to be a pilot like her mom." She smiles. "And then she'll ask daddy to teach her to bake."

"And daddy will pull out the boxes while Uncle Steve cringes." He chuckles.

Carol nods. "Do you think she'll have either of our powers?"

"Dunno. Most likely yours."

"You think she'll get the kree?" She pauses. "I have an extra lobe in my brain, you know that?"

"Well that's interesting." He pets her head again. "Where at?"

"I think between the main two. It's the source of my powers." She yawns, getting more tired.

"So do you think flying comes before or after walking?"

"Please God, let it wait until her teen years." She kisses him.

Just thinking about those teenage years and her dating is making Bucky nervous.

"She'll be raised to be the best of the best." Carol strokes his neck. "Or he. I guess."

"Or he." It's a mumble. Bucky's eyes are getting heavy. "Best of the best like you."

"Mmhmmn." She agrees with yet another yawn.

He closes his eyes for what he means to be a moment. "And she'll be independent and head strong. Heaven help us."

"She'll have daddy wrapped around her finger, even more than me." Carol relaxes against him.

"Mmhmm. 'Specially if she looks like you."

"Blonde in your family?" She shifts to get more comfortable.

He thinks as well as his brain will let him. "Doubt it."

She presses one last slow kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you." Only it comes out more like 'Of yu'.

She smiles as she rests against him, finally drifting off as well.


	116. A Lovely Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki pass through New York and stop to see Bucky and Carol.

Loki and Steve both have pouty faces as they break down the camp and pack everything up. But eventually everything is ready for the return trip.

"Don't worry, we'll have a few more nights in the tent." Steve promises as they start the paddle back.

Loki had almost forgotten they were continuing on. He smiles a bit as he guides their boat back from where they originated.

Once the car is packed, Steve pulls Loki into his arms and kisses him tenderly. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He gives Steve a return kiss. When he pulls away, he notices a woman covering her son's eyes and glaring at them with disapproval. Loki smiles at her and gets in the car.

Steve merely nods before getting in as well.

The first night after the park is still within Canada, on the shore of lake Superior. They take their time going through the states, going the long way. Steve takes Loki to see Mount Rushmore. They use his phone to learn constellations even he hadn't known before. They joke about wanting to make love in every state of the union.

It's another two weeks before they return to New York, a quick stop before returning home.

Although they've been away, Loki has been working here and there, wherever they have Internet access. Thankfully there haven't been any emergencies. He contacts Carol when they are about an hour away to let her know when they'll arrive at the tower and to make plans for dinner.

She offers to have them to their place, since they haven't really been, and asks how long they're staying.

"Starlight, how long are we staying in New York?"

"Two nights okay? I just want to check in on Avengers stuff and see if Tony's back yet." He looks at his lover.

"Fine." He texts Carol back.

She thanks him, and warns him that Bucky will be cooking.

"Bucky cooks now. This should be interesting." Loki tells Steve.

Steve chuckles. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Is that supper? I'm a little excited."

"Yes." Loki gets the time and address from Carol. Then he sits back to look as the city takes over the landscape.

They get to the tower and settle in. Steve is disappointed to find Tony had been back while they were gone but has returned to his efforts in helping Sokovia rebuild. At the same time, though, he's proud of his friend.

Loki visits the people he works with and hands out small bottles of maple syrup. Then he sneaks away to visit the kittens at home and has a good cuddle with them, telling Wanda and Pietro that he isn't there. The twins roll their eyes at that. Wanda even offers a hug and asks if they'll be back soon, she misses them.

"Two more days," he tells her. They catch up a little before he says goodbye again.

Steve's reading up on surveillance from JARVIS in their room when Loki returns, and he sets aside his tablet. "Dear God, I've just been visited by an angel."

Loki laughs. "And here I thought you'd be sick of me by now." He lies on the couch.

Steve move to sit on Loki and look down at him. "The option never even occurred to me. You're gorgeous. I love you. Marry me and make all my dreams come true."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm already engaged to the most amazing person in the universe."

"Damn." Steve laughs and leans in for a kiss. Loki holds him there.

"I love you." Steve promises the teases. "Even if you would cheat on me with a moose."

"To be fair, she was a lovely moose." Loki teases back.

"She was beautiful. And you, as always, amazed me." Steve strokes Loki's face.

"The feeling is mutual, starlight."

Steve softly kisses Loki again. "How much time do we have?"

"About an hour."

"Including travel time? Or until we leave? I need to know exactly how many kisses I get." He smiles.

"About an hour before we have to leave." Loki clarifies.

"Perfect." He starts kissing along Loki's jaw.

"You're perfect."

"Nah." A light suck on Loki's throat. "I'm just a lucky kid from Brooklyn."

"You are so much more than that." Loki rubs Steve's arms. "So much more."

Steve shakes his head. "I'm really not. And I don't want to be."

"Well you are to me." He kisses those plump lips. "I wouldn't be marrying you if you weren't."

"It's like how you're just a kid from Asgard." Steve touches his nose.

Loki's eyebrow rises. "I was a Prince from Asgard, thank you very much."

"But at the end of the day, you're just that sweet, kind, nature loving kid. Prince or no."

He makes a face. "I am not. I am mischievous and magical and very selfish."

Steve chuckles. "Also."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Fine." 

Steve runs his teeth down Loki's throat. "Everyone wears masks. But it's your core that I know and love."

"Too much talking." Loki raises Steve's head and kisses him slowly.

"Sorry." The kiss continues, they separate only for air as they go on. Steve's hands stroke Loki's jaw.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol sets the table, checking on Bucky for the twentieth time. "You okay? Need any help?"

He's using his new slow cooker to make a pot roast and grilling vegetables on the balcony. He laughs at how nervous she is. "How about you open some wine?"

She goes over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "We don't have any. There's some sparkling apple juice." She kisses his shoulder.

"Right. Sorry. I was gonna pick up a bottle but forgot." He had gotten so involved with picking the fresh vegetables that the wine flew out of his head. "Break out the apple juice."

"It's fine. I'm going dry anyway, remember?" She kisses his cheek and goes to finish with the table.

"It wasn't for you." He chuckles. He sticks his head back inside. "Hey, can you put a plate out to put the pastries on later?" He had made a special trip to Brooklyn to get them.

"Sure can. How come you go all out for Steve? You don't do this for me." She teases, knowing full well he does this and more for her.

"Hey." He points his tongs at her. "I'm learning to cook for you. We'd be eating take-out otherwise."

She sticks out her tongue. "I'll be giving birth, for you. We're even."

He gives a decisive nod then returns to his vegetables. He knows full well he will still owe her for that.

Finished with the table, Carol starts flipping through her CD collection for something to listen to during dinner. She's pretty sure nothing's appropriate as she looks at Trooper in one hand and David Bowie in the other. She decides to go without.

Confident it's ready, Bucky turns off the grill and brings everything inside. He whistles appreciatively when a sees the table. "Nice job. I think I'll stick around."

"I hate you." Hard to believe with the way she kisses him.

It's in the middle of this kiss that there is a knock on the door. "Excuse me." Bucky goes to open it and smiles when he sees his best friend. "Hey, punk!"

"Jerk." Steve wraps him in a warm hug.

Carol smiles at the two and waves at Loki. "Come in. Bucky's outdone himself." She's clearly proud.

"Nice apron." Loki is amused by the picture on it, making it appear as though Bucky were Princess Leia in the slave outfit. He goes to kiss Carol's cheek as Bucky takes it off.

"He _is_ my Leia." Carol smiles and kisses Loki's cheek in turn. "How was the trip?"

Steve nudges Bucky playfully. "I'd tease you about not wearing the pants, but I'm not sure I'd wear pants around her either."

"Trying to be a more modern man.” Bucky replies as Loki tells Carol of his mixed feelings coming back.

Taking Bucky's hand and squeezing, Steve smiles. "You've made leaps since we found each other. You are everything I always knew you could be."

"Thanks. Have a seat." He explains that they don't have wine. But he offers them soda or sparkling apple juice.

Steve nods, sitting and thanking Carol when she pours him some of the juice.

"You look good, pal. Guess the trip was good."

"Thanks. Yeah. I needed that. It was great to just unhook from everything for a bit." Steve smiles. "And what trouble have you two be in?"

Bucky looks over at Carol. "Would you believe we're trying to get pregnant?" The love in his eyes in unmistakable.

Carol reaches for his hand.

"You've spent most of your life trying not to, must be weird." Steve teases. It's mostly to hide his jealousy. He gives Loki a look.

"You only have to wait 5 months, love. I think you can handle it." He gives Carol a look asking her if she sees what she's doing to him.

"Not going to lie, Bucky's wrapped around my finger." Carol smiles at him.

"I know the feeling." Steve smiles at Loki. "Anything my baby wants, my baby gets."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Something smells delicious."

"Pot roast. It amazes me how much food is available." Bucky shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure they had pot roast in the 40s." Carol points out.

"Yeah, but we couldn't afford it. It was a special occasion dish." Bucky explains. "You people today are so spoiled."

"Not everyone today can afford it either, honey." Carol shakes her head. " _We_ are lucky."

"That's true." He gives her a kiss.

Steve agrees. "It's why I hate to let anything go to waste. And why I always support programs to feed people."

"Me too, when I can." Carol nods.

Bucky heads into the kitchen. "Well speaking of going to waste, let me put the food on the table. Then we can eat."

"Need a hand, Bucky-bear?" Carol calls.

"Nope. I got it."

Loki smiles. "I barely recognize him. Good work, Carol."

She holds her hands up. "I'm just polishing, it was always there."

"It was." Steve's eyes go to his friend. "I'm glad he found someone who sees it."

Carol blushes lightly. "Thank you."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" He puts the food down. "Come and get it."

Carol pulls him into a kiss. "You're wonderful."

"I know." He pulls a chair out for her. "Now I should warn you I'm a novice. This isn't Steve Rogers caliber."

She sits, and starts serving to their guests. "He's been doing surprisingly well. He's a natural."

Loki is the first to compliment him on the food. "Absolutely delicious."

Steve chuckles. "I'm sure it's fine. It smells great." He agrees with Loki as soon as he tastes it.

Bucky blushes. "Thanks."

"He spoils me." Carol confides. "I've been a bit grumpy when my cycle started when we've been trying for a child. And he's been feeding me chocolate everything."

Loki smiles at her. "It's very possible we could end up being pregnant at the same time."

"Probably for the best. You know our children will have no choice but to be best friends." Carol smiles back.

"Poor things."

Steve looks at Loki, a bit confused. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I was teasing, love. I didn't mean anything." He looks at Steve.

"Oh. Of course." He ducks his head.

Carol smiles and quickly moves on the conversation. "I told Bucky he has to give me a girl."

"And do you have a plan on how to do that?" Loki asks.

"So far, I've come up with punching him in the dick if I don't get one. He doesn't seem to like that plan." She teases Bucky with a kiss to his knuckles.

"Yeah, I don't think it works that way." Steve bites his lip and chuckles.

"I'm trying to order the male sperms to not impregnate her." Bucky says.

"See? Spoiled rotten." Carol grins.

"So you only want one?" Loki asks.

Carol nods. "We'll see how I'm feeling after, but it might be worth talking about getting my tubes tied."

"Tubes tied?" Steve's heard it once or twice but isn't really familiar.

"Oh. Uh." Carol scratches her head. "Basically they separate the ova from your reproductive system so you can't get pregnant anymore."

Bucky pushes some food around his plate. "It'd be easier for me to get a vasectomy, but it's not as reliable."

She puts her hand on his. "We've at least a year to think about it. Maybe it won't be needed at all."

Steve nods. "Modern medicine is incredible. But we all know you're going to fall in love with your little one and want ten more."

"Maybe." But Carol's smile is a bit tight.

Loki pats Steve's leg. "Love, not everyone is as baby crazy as you."

"I'm not baby crazy." No one believes him. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Just a little." Loki winks at him.

"Should I get dessert?" Carol offers quietly, hand still on Bucky's.

"Nope. I got it." He still needs to plate the pastries. "Anyone want coffee?"

"Dumb question." She kisses his cheek.

"I would love some. Do you have tea for Loki?" Steve smiles at them.

"Ugh. I knew I forgot something. Sorry."

"It's fine." Loki tells him.

"I think we have chamomile." Bucky starts searching. "No. We have peppermint."

Loki nods. "Peppermint would be lovely."

Carol makes a face. "It may be as old as Loki."

"Perhaps just water then." Loki says.

Bucky starts the coffee. He plates the pastries and gets Loki some water. "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

"It may be." Carol's pauses as her phone rings. "Smarter. Excuse me a moment?" She goes to take the call in the other room.

"It's a nice place. Airy even for it's size." Steve speaks to Bucky while waiting on coffee. "Not big enough for kids though. Why did you decide to try so soon?"

"Carol." He replies honestly. "She's really worried about the age thing."

Loki turns to Steve. "Should we be concerned?"

Steve furrows his brow. "I don't know? Maybe we should talk to a doctor? But can't you control the health of your insides with magic?"

"To a certain extent. Not as well as I used to."

Bucky shakes his head. "I remember some of the moms having babies well into their 30s."

"Well. I have faith. We may just have to cut back a little." He leans in to kiss Loki's head.

"Sorry. What are we talking about?" Carol returns, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her jean shorts.

Loki smiles at her. "About you and Bucky's enthusiasm for having a child."

"Well it's not like we ever kept our hands off each other, anyway." She winks as she takes her seat again.

Steve chuckles. "You two make rabbits look lazy."

"Must be the super soldier serum." Loki winks at Steve.

That makes Steve blush and Carol laugh. Bucky does both. He gets up to check on the coffee.

"One thing I've been sort of puzzling on is what our kids will be like. Will they have powers? When will they develop?" Carol shakes her head. "We can't send them to normal school."

"You could send them to the Xavier School." Loki suggests. "That's where we're planning on schooling our children."

"Once they're old enough." Steve agrees. "We'll probably have to take care of their education for the earlier years."

"Will our children be considered mutants? I thought Xavier only took mutants?" She bites her lip.

Steve smiles. "I don't think Charles would turn them away."

Loki nods.

"It's far, though." She frowns.

"Skype makes it not far at all." Steve points out. "And you can visit anytime."

"Perhaps by that time there will be a school closer." Loki says.

Bucky adds, "Or you could get a job there teaching." He turns to the guys. "Carol is going to start teaching at the FBI."

"Buck!" She sounds embarrassed. "It's just a part time gig. One class, 3 days a week."

"Still. It's something to be proud of."

"You'll be great." Steve agrees.

"It's pretty basic stuff." Carol shrugs. "I'm used to more of a challenge."

"You should tell that to your students." Loki tells her. "I'm sure they'd be happy to help you find one."

"I'll settle for threatening them with my fiancé, the world class sniper." Carol winks.  
Steve chuckles. "There is that."

Bucky sets down 3 coffees. "Somehow I think they'll be more scared of her."

Carol raises her eyebrows. "You think I'm scary, Barnes?"

"I think you can be."

"Good answer." She pulls him into a hungry kiss.

Loki looks over at Steve. Steve licks his lips, cheeks a bit red. "Should I say you're scary, too?"

"Would you like me to kiss you like that?"

"Constantly."

Loki leans in and kisses him with just a bit of heat. Each new kiss brings more.

Carol starts laughing against Bucky's mouth on overhearing them. "What have I started?"

Bucky, lips never leaving hers, he tells her, "Just enjoy it."

She makes certain of that, pulling him into her lap.

Loki pulls away and drinks some water. He's not sure what's happening and if he needs to change someone into a woman.

Carol coughs and pulls away. "Sorry, it wasn't meant to go that far. We've just been... Close lately."

Steve nods as he looks between them. He can see it. It's his turn to put his hand on Loki's knee.

Loki takes a lemon something from the plate of sweets. "Anything exciting happen while we were away? Other than the new job."

"Just the usual. And Bucky not burning things. I did do a session with the twins and Falcon. That was fun." Carol shrugs.

Loki nods. "How did they do?"

"Pietro could really use a firm commander to teach him discipline. Wanda seems shy. Sam seemed bored." She chuckles.

Steve nods. "I saw that, too."

"So who's going to be Quicksilver's commander?" Bucky asks. "'Cause Steve isn't exactly the poster child of discipline."

"Shut up." Steve tosses a balled up napkin. "Let's see your command experience."

"Oh I'm the first to admit I don't have any." He drinks his coffee.

"I think he'd benefit more from a father figure, first." Carol says carefully.

Loki moves his eyebrows a little. "Well that is certainly Steve's department."

Steve nods. "I'll probably put him under a few people long term. I want him to be a leader in his own right, so he should learn different methods."

Bucky looks at Steve and sees a glimmer of that small punk who used to pick fights on behalf of other people. "Carol should have a turn."

"Then tell her to accept my damn offer." He nods in her direction.

Carol quickly looks away as if she knows nothing.

"What offer?" Bucky asks.

Carol looks at the table. "He wants me to be a mission commander of my own team."

"And you turned him down?" Bucky can't understand why.

"I need to earn it."

Steve sighs. "You have the experience, you have the skill."

Loki tilts his head as he looks at Carol. He's curious. "How will you know when you have?"

"But there are people ahead of me who should get it. Any one of the original members could and should step up." She presses her lips together. "I'm an unknown. I need to work my way up, earn the team's respect."

Patiently, Loki asks again. "Yes, but how will you _know_?" There seems to be something more behind the question.

"When I'm treated with respect. When they start coming to me with problems, when they want my advice." She's not quite sure what she's answering.

He thinks about the answer and nods. Then he takes a sip of water, treating the conversation as any other.

Bucky motions towards Carol as he talks to Steve. "She's as stubborn as you are."

"Perfect for you." Steve grins. "Look, Carol. I'll stop bugging you while you have the baby but I have no doubt you'll get your respect. And then you can't say no. Understood?"

Carol smirks. "You trying to pull rank, Captain? I'll do it if it feels right. Ask me when we get there."

"Fair enough." Steve nods and crosses his arms. Loki's hand reaches over and tugs the arms apart. Steve raises an eyebrow.

Long fingers reach for his hand. Loki gives him a soft smile. "We met a moose. Several actually. Ooh, Steve, did you remember to bring the souvenirs?"

"Oh, no. We'll have to stop by again before we head home." Loki's relaxed him again, and his shy side is returned. "If that's okay?"

"It's okay with me," Bucky says.

Carol nods.

Loki chuckles as he shakes his head, realizing he is the one who remembered though he doesn't see much point in them.

Steve may have forgotten on purpose, as an excuse. "Now I know you're trying, I almost feel bad being here and interrupting your couple time." Steve admits.

"No. It's fine." Bucky assures him. "I mean, it might even help?"

"Help?" Steve looks at Loki.

Loki pats his love's leg. "He means a group make-out session, love."

"Oh! Right." Steve blushes.

He strokes the pink cheek with the back of his fingers. "There's the color I love so much."

"I'm not saying we have to." Bucky tells them.

Carol leans against Bucky. "It's true. I could ravish this fella all by my self."

Looking at Loki, Steve tries to see how he's feeling about it. They haven't exactly done anything arousing yet tonight.

"Perhaps we could leave it for tomorrow?" Loki look up through large eyes when he asks. "I'm a bit tired from the trip."

Steve nods. "Me too, really. But tomorrow, well, I haven't been female in a while." He looks at Loki.

Bucky nods a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah. I mean, if you want."

Rising, Carol moves to give each a kiss on the head. "Let's do something fun. Themed dress, maybe?"

"The theme being?" Loki asks.

Steve looks over at Bucky, catching his eyes. He mouths. "Calm."

Bucky mouths back. "I'm calm."

Carol looks to Bucky. "What do you like? We've done baseball, star wars..."

Steve is still staring at Bucky as he says. "Military. Let's do military."

"Military." Bucky says.

"Can we have the respect to not use actual uniforms?" Carol requests.

"Then what uniforms do we use?" Loki asks.

"Oh, replicas." Carol explains. "Just nothing that's actually seen service."

He nods. "Time period? Country?"

"How is it that you make something so simple so complicated?" Bucky asks. "I'm impressed. Really."

"Our war." Steve decides. "You be British. Carol gets Air force. Buck and I can be American army male and female."

"Does this mean I have to go shopping, or can Loki do a finger thing?" Carol asks.

The sorcerer smiles. "Show me a picture, and I will be happy to do a finger thing."

"That we can do." Carol nods. She stands behind Bucky's chair and wraps her arms around him.

"And here?" Steve checks with everyone. "Or the tower? We practically have it to ourselves."

"FRIDAY," Bucky reminds him. He realizes he has to explain further. "JARVIS' replacement."

Steve bites his lip. "Yeah, better not to mess with that."

"I could rent a 2-bedroom suite." Loki suggests. "Use a false name." A twinkle comes into his eyes. "Sneak you all in."

Carol giggles. "That could be fun. Though, really, I could fly us in and just knock at your window."

"Or you could do that." As long as he gets to pretend to be someone else, he's okay with it.

"You get your half in so you can let us in." Carol winks. "Then we can have lots of fun."

"What do you say, Captain? Would you like to be my prostitute or my wife?"

Steve smiles with a light blush. "I'm not sure I could be a prostitute."

Loki kisses his hand. "You'd be a high-priced escort of course." He winks.

Steve blushes more.

"Yeah, I get why you like that." Carol teases gently.

Bucky nods again, slower, maybe even a little starry-eyed.

"I'll text you the room number when we get it." Loki tells Carol.

She nods. "Thanks, sweety."

There's a lull in the conversation. Then Bucky remembers. "You met a moose? Not surprising. I imagine there are a lot of them in Canada."

Carol lightly punches his arm.

"What?"

"Wake up, you."

"It was beautiful." Steve tells them. "I got to touch her. It was strange magic."

"That was not magic. That was all you." Loki tells him. He goes into the story of the moose being in the way and how he tried to ask it to move.

Carol laughs. "That's incredible."

"Well it's not like I could actually talk to her. We communicated in pictures, which was odd because they see differently than we do."

"More than I could say." Steve points out.

Loki shrugs. "Regardless, it was a wonderful experience. Except when she decided to bring friends to meet us one morning."

"Four moose." Steve emphasizes. "Four!"

"And they made this noise." Loki tries to replicate it. "Hwaaaaa!"

Bucky laughs.

"Wow." Carol giggles.

"Oh, and did I mention we were naked when this happened?" Loki giggles.

Carol snorts.

Bucky's eyebrows are practically up to his hairline. "No foolin'?"

Steve nods. "They woke us up."

"Hell of a wake-up call."

"And here I'd been simply hoping to get sucked off." Steve jokes.

Loki looks at him in surprise. He smiles. He doesn't call out the filthy comment though he really wants to.

"Captain." Carol chides softly, though she's grinning.

Bucky is laughing. He's used to this side of Steve.

Steve shrugs. "Anyway, I think we should go catch up on our sleep so we'll be useful tomorrow." He puts a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki nods. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"Thank you for joining us." Carol takes both their hands. "You're always welcome."

Bucky gets up and hugs them both.

"Thank you." Steve kisses her fingers, then he holds Bucky close. "Tomorrow."

By the time they get back to the tower, Loki can barely keep his eyes open. But he books the hotel suite under the name Linus Finch.

Steve helps him to bed and curls himself around him.

When they're finished cleaning, Carol wraps her arms around Bucky once again, her lips finding that favourite spot on his shoulder. "You didn't ask about my phone call."

"Figured you'd tell me if it was important." He turns around to face her. "Was it?"

She takes his hand, holding it to her belly and smiles mischievously. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He searches her eyes. "Are you?"

She licks her lips, then she nods.

He pulls her into a hug. "Holy shit. That's amazing!" He kisses her. "I love you."

Her hand is on his cheek as she kisses back. "What I thought was a period was apparently side effects of implantation." She may be misremembering exactly what the doctor had said.

"Fucking amazing." He kisses her again. He realizes something. "We need to get married."

"Yes, dear." She strokes his hair back. "But. Can we wait to tell anyone? The chance of miscarriage is pretty high in the first 3 months."

He nods. "Yeah. Yeah." He smiles widely and kisses her again. "I'm gonna be a father." He sounds like he can't believe it.

"Yeah, you are." She wraps tightly around him, her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." The strangest thought comes to him. He's glad his mother isn't here to see this. She'd be so disappointed that her son got a woman pregnant out of wedlock. He forces the thought away and concentrates on Carol.

Carol smiles up at him, her eyes wide and bright. "You've got about 8 months left to get used to the idea."

He nods. "But after 3 months, I'm telling everyone."

"Of course. You know it's going to kill me not to tell Jess." She pouts.

"I know." He runs his thumb down her chin. "If you need to tell her, you should."

"I kind of like that it's our little secret, for now." She admits.

He nods and gives her a gentle kiss. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

She giggles with her arms around his neck. "Bucky-bear."

"Yeah, doll?" He lays her gently on the bed.

"I love you." She tells him, hands reaching for him. 

"Scary words, doll. Scary words." He smiles at her as he climbs above her. He gives her another soft kiss.

She strokes his neck and then down his shoulders and arms. "They really are."

"Somehow not so scary when I say them to you." He kisses her neck. "I love you." He continues his kisses.

"I could listen to you say them all day." Her hands move up and down his arms before slipping to his back.

"I love you." He says it again and again between kisses. She moans happily, pressing towards his lips, wanting more and more of his attention.

He tugs on her shirt then rises to remove his. He makes a face. "Gotta take a leak. I'll be right back." He kisses her before heading out.

She groans, but uses the time to strip down to bra and panties - in red though only cotton not lace.

Bucky comes out in boxer shorts. "God you're beautiful."

She smiles brightly and holds out her arms. "Come here. Daddy."

He goes to her, climbing into bed and wrapping an arm around her to pull her close. He kisses her softly.

"You're a father." She tells him again, her fingers splayed over his chest. "We're having a baby."

"I know. And you're a mother."

"A little scary." She takes a breath then nips at his lip.

"A lot scary actually."

She meets his eyes. "We can do this. We're amazing, we can handle anything. Especially together."

He nods. "You bet we can."

"But there's one thing you need to do right now."

"Oh yeah?" He bumps his nose against her. "What's that?"

"Make love to me?" She asks almost shyly, a little out of character for her but she's scared the pregnancy could make him not want her.

He responds with a series of kisses requiring him to slowly undress her.

Carol sighs. She lifts her body for him to help with losing the clothing but her hand never leaves the back of his neck. "Bucky." Her voice is soft and sweet. "My Bucky."

"Always your Bucky." He tells her. Once she's undressed, his boxers come off. Then he positions himself between her legs and enters her gently as he gazes into her blue eyes.

Her fingers press into his back and her breath catches in her throat. It's the look in his eyes, the intensity of the love she sees.

His movements are gentle but focused. He's here for her pleasure and to thank her for all she's given him - love, home, acceptance, and now child and family. She's turned his world right-side up and yet still sideways. He loves her for it.

Carol's never felt so loved, so wanted,in her life. It's overwhelming. Her eyes begin to water and she tries to blink away the coming tears. She hugs Bucky close and presses her face to his neck to hide them.

He loves her the only way he knows how. "Carol." He kisses her shoulder, strokes her leg.

The mix of emotion and sensation cause tremors to run through her. She doesn't want to climax, she doesn't want this to ever end. But it's inevitable and soon her whole world is Bucky and the bright light he's filling her with. And he is filling her, filling her with seed that's no longer needed.

"Bucky." Carol slowly lets go, allows herself to fall back against the pillows. Tears still stain her cheeks.

"Hey," he says, pushing her hair back. "You okay?"

Carol nods with a watery smile. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before."

"Me neither." He kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you." She holds him close, their foreheads touching.

"We're going to be parents."

"Yeah." She breathes out slowly. "This is so surreal."

"Tell me about it." He rolls so that both are on their sides. "So you'd be due..." He counts in his head. "April?"

"I think so. Spring baby." She smiles, a hand slipping down to rest against her belly.

"Still can't believe it." He knows he probably won't until she starts to show.

"You still won't believe it even once we're sending her off to get married." Carol teases.

He laughs. "You're probably right." He looks down at her belly. "I really hope you're a girl."

Carol laughs with him.

Bucky scoots down and kisses her belly. "Stay with us, okay?"

Carol looks down at him with love. "We'll make sure she's good."

He kisses her belly again then kisses a line up to her mouth. She claims his lips tenderly. Her hands grip his cheeks to keep him near. He's happy to stay there, looking at her until he finally falls asleep.


	117. Another Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Loki have some fun with Carol and Bucky. Then Bucky and Carol go out on a mission.

Steve has decided Loki's been asleep long enough so he ducks under the blanket and slides down to begin kissing his hips and cock.

The body reacts, but it takes a while for the kisses to actually wake Loki. His eyes open. His mind tries to catch up with what is happening to him. Then a wicked smile appears on his lips. He moans. "Oh, moose."

Steve bites down hard on his hip in response.

"Ow!" He laughs. "Good morning, starlight."

"Morning." Steve returns to more gentle ministrations on Loki's cock.

He furrows his brow at the pleasure of it. His hands comb through Steve's hair. "And what did I do to deserve this wake-up call?"

Steve finishes his current caress before pulling off to answer. "Exist."

"Oh. That's." He moans. "That's good." He yanks on Steve's hair in response to a particular tongue move. "I like existing."

Steve chuckles around his mouthful and does his best to make those moans louder.

"Oh, starlight. That's wonderful." He moans again as his body starts to writhe. He's doing his best not to thrust, and the entire rest of his body seems to move in his attempt to prevent it. "I'm close!"

Steve pulls up, his tongue playing just under the head as he sucks, ready to take all Loki will give him.

"Steve!" Loki shudders as his semen pumps out of him.

After swallowing it all down, he crawls up Loki's body, emerging from under the blanket licking his lips. "Best breakfast."

"You are a strange, wonderful man." Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "And what shall I have?"

"Toast?"

He make a face. "That's a bit dry."

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki softly. "Anything you want."

"Mmm. Cinnamon toast? And fruit?" His finger runs over the plump lips. "And perhaps a side of you?"

Steve sucks on the finger. "Did I not say anything you want?"

"Then you. Definitely you." He replaces the finger with his tongue. The hungry kiss soon evolves to trailing kisses and nips along Loki's jaw.

"Who's eating whom?" Loki asks. He rolls over until he's above Steve then starts to kiss down. His intention is to return the attentions he had just been shown.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. You're delicious." He moans between kisses.

"I'm happy you think so." He gently sucks on one of Steve's testicles as his fingers play in the pubic hair around the base of the cock.

Steve purrs his pleasure. He was already partly hard from getting Loki off and these attentions are leading him to full arousal.

Once he's there, with a little more help from some sucking kisses along his shaft, Loki takes him half-way into his mouth. After a few moments with the sorcerer's playful tongue, the cock is slowly freed with some wonderful sucks.

"Oh, God. Loki." He digs his fingers into the pillow behind him.

Loki decides to go with a varied technique. Each time he takes a different amount of cock into his mouth. But what he does after with his tongue and his throat is almost always the same. Steve keeps his muscles tight to keep from thrusting, but Loki is driving him truly mad. He hardly has time to give warning before he starts coming.

His lover swallows it down hungrily. "So tasty."

Steve chuckles. "You done? I do actually have to work today, still."

Loki sighs. "I suppose I do as well." He pouts. "I don't want to."

Steve kisses Loki tenderly. "We have plans for tonight, though. Think you should bring a crop?"

A smile creeps over his face. "I'll be sure to make it part of my uniform."

"I love you." Steve kisses his head. "Leather strips, too? For after?"

"Of course." At this point, he doesn't care which of them will be using them. 

"And I'm female? I'd ask to start now, but I have to use voice authorization." Steve pouts.

He strokes Steve's chest. "Ah but this way you'll be practically purring with anticipation by the time I turn you."

Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm already a bit antsy. I want to feel you."

Loki takes Steve's hand and puts it against his chest. "Feel me."

Steve strokes Loki's chest gently, his thumb playing over a nipple.

"Now, shall we discuss real food?" Loki asks.

"I think I'll just grab some cereal." Steve shrugs though his hand is still on Loki.

There is something about the response that makes Loki wonder. "Mental health check?"

"Sorry, I'm okay. Just thinking about work. I was in the middle of tracking some Hydra stuff when I stopped yesterday." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"Still with Hydra." He kisses Steve's hand. "You know, in order to kill a hydra, you must cauterize the wound once you cut off a head."

"And stab it through the heart." Steve shakes his head. "Which I haven't found."

"Perhaps the Hydra you fight has no heart."

"I'll still find a way to destroy it." Steve's voice takes on a harshness.

Loki nods. "I know you will. And I will help you."

Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it.

"Come on, love. Time to get up." Loki sits up and pulls Steve's arm.

Steve gets up with a groan. "I was happy there."

"And you will be happy again." He smiles. "Especially tonight."

"Fair enough." Steve grins then sets about getting ready for the day.

Loki does the same. And after a quick breakfast of cereal, Loki disappears to get his computer and return to his usual workstation.

Steve heads back to the war room, wanting to get more detail on the hydra reports, to map for patterns.

"Well well well," Logan says as he walks in. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"You?" Steve looks up from the report he's reading.

"I was talking about you, bub." Logan sits down opposite the Captain. "Vacation looks good on you."

Steve grins. "Well, you know. Got my shit back together, as they say."

"That's always a good thing." He looks around for coffee. Not seeing a pot ready, he gets up to prepare some. Before he does, he holds up the pot. "Want some?"

"Sure, never hurts." He plots another point on his digital map on the wall.

"Hydra?" Logan asks, gesturing to it.

Steve nods. "New activity since I've been away." He steps back to look at his map. "Not enough info, though. We're going to need to do some recon."

"Count me in. I've been kinda bored around here."

"Great. I've got three potential US bases. Maryland, Texas, and Alaska." Steve points them out.

"I'll take Texas." He figures he may be able to stop in New Orleans on the way back and visit some friends.

"You want someone with you? I can call in Falcon or Hawkeye."

"Don't suppose Widow is available." He smiles. "Might make more sense for Falcon to check out Maryland. I'll take Hawkeye."

"Widow is currently not available." Steve quickly places the call to Clint. "Alright. Can he meet you there?"

"Sure. Can I drink my coffee first?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Leave tomorrow."

"Thanks." He pours two coffees and hands one to Steve. Then he looks over the information they do have on the Texas.

"I think it might be a resource gathering operation." Steve offers before he calls up the twins to ask them if they would like to go to Maryland.

They are very enthusiastic about going. He goes through the information he has and gives them firm orders to contact him every 6 hours through the whole mission.

"Yes, father."

Logan gives him a look at that. "Father?" he mouths.

"Okay. Have fun." He breaks the connection and tilts his head to Logan. "I sort of adopted them. I said they could see me as a father figure and they took it literally. I kind of like it." He pauses. "The 6 hour rule goes for you, too. If you miss two check ins, I'll be coming after you."

He smiles. "Yes, father. Sorry, I mean Captain."

"Just because the damage doesn't stay, doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Steve threatens jokingly.

"Adamantium skeleton." Logan reminds him. "You'll hurt yourself as much as you hurt me. Maybe more."

"Oh hush." Steve rolls his eyes. Then he tries to decide whether he should ask Bucky and Carol about Alaska now or tonight.

"So you taking Alaska?" Logan asks.

"Think I'll send Buck and Carol. They can get in and out pretty fast." He starts going through his tablet again. "I still needs to map out the rest of the world."

The mutant offers his contacts in Asia if Steve needs help with that area. That leads into them talking about Logan's recent history and his brief stint with mortality. Steve is grateful and is sure he can have everything up to date by the end of the week.

Logan nods. He pats Steve's shoulder on his way out. "Have fun."

"Yeah. Right." He decides to call Bucky after all, give him some warning.

Bucky is more than a little uncomfortable with this. But he knows he can't say anything. And if he tries to get Carol out of it, she'll never forgive him. "Just recon, right?"

"Yeah. It might even be a false alarm, that's why I want it. But if you're not up to it, I guess I can go myself. I just figured it'd be faster for you since you can fly in and get out again within the same day."

"No. It's fine. We'll take it." He pauses. "Well, let me check with Carol first. She may have other plans." He promises to get back to Steve later.

"Thanks. See you tonight." Steve sighs and rubs his head. He really had hoped he wouldn't have to jump straight back into things. His final call is to Sam, just to warn him to be on stand by. He finds himself quietly wishing that Tony, Thor, Natasha, and Bruce weren't all away.

Steve works on his mapping through the afternoon until quite late, well into the dinner hour.

"One day back, and I'm already being neglected." Loki walks in carrying Chinese take-out. "Hungry?"

"Hmmn? Oh, love, I'm sorry. I got wrapped up on this." He wraps his arms around Loki and kisses his head.

"Well unwrap it. We need to eat and head over to the hotel." He starts pulling things out of the two bags. "I ordered 3 dishes to share plus eggrolls."

Steve nods, saving his work and locking it with several passcodes before turning to eat with Loki. "Thank God I have you to watch after me."

"Mm-hmm."

Steve steals an eggroll. "So do you have plans for tonight? Or just ideas?"

Loki shrugs. "Neither. I suppose my plan is to just do what comes naturally."

"Works for me." He grabs a fork and starts eating from one container, offering Loki bites now and then.

"How was your day?"

"Good, productive." He nods. "You?"

"Good. Tony is helping with the Avengers things." He stabs a piece of chicken with his fork. "Oh, the editor of your book wishes to meet with you."

"Yeah? Set up a meeting. Wait. Did you speak to Tony? I thought he was still in Sokovia?" He taps the side of the dish. "He's hardly answering my texts right now. I think he's mad at me."

"No, no speaking. Some Sokovians have social media. They've been posting images and videos of the work Tony has been doing." He takes an eggroll. "Are you not mad at him as well?"

"A bit. Steve admits with a glum look. "He just doesn't learn."

Loki nods. "Rather makes you wish we had access to the watchers' library. We could see what was in his head and heart. Try to reach him." He tilts his head. "Well, you could."

"Sometimes I miss that library." He shakes his head with a sad smile. "Nothing else, though. That place was creepy."

"Agreed." They finish eating and throw out the containers. "Ready to change, starlight?"

He nods. "Very ready."

Loki makes a sweeping gesture, giving Steve a female form and himself short salt and pepper hair, a heavier middle, and a mustache. He kind of looks like an older, chubbier Howard Stark.

"Wow." Steve looks him over. "You could be Howard if he were still alive."

When Loki speaks, it's with a decidedly American accent. "Well if I'm going to play rich, I might as well be the best." He winks.

Steve chuckles. Then she reaches to take Loki's arm. "Well, I look forward to being escorted by you."

They take a cab to the hotel, and Loki checks in. "Lucas Finch. I reserved a suite." He pulls out his credit card and pays for the room. As the bellhop takes their bag and shows them to the room, Loki texts Carol the room number.

Steve looks around the room when they're admitted. There's a common room with couches and a mini kitchenette. Then two bedrooms with double beds. She nods her approval.

Loki tips the bellhop and secures the door behind him. When he turns back around, he looks like Loki again. "Open the balcony door?"

"Yep." Steve pulls back the curtains and opens the door. Mere minutes later Carol lands, Bucky held tight to her.

"Good evening." Loki says it pleasantly as he goes to kiss Carol on the cheek.

Bucky smiles shyly and gives Steve a hug. "Geez you're beautiful as a woman."

Carol kisses both Loki's cheeks. "Always good to see you."

Steve wraps her arms around Bucky's neck. "I could be Carol's sister, don't you think?"

"I think so." Carol walks over and wraps her arms around Steve's waist. "How you doing, sweetie?"

Bucky wraps an arm around Loki's shoulders as they both look at the women. "Damn."

"Damn indeed." Loki responds.

Steve leans into Carol. "You get stared at like this a lot?"

"Yeah..." Carol pushes Steve's hair aside and kisses her neck.

"Don't get started yet, ladies. We've got a costume change coming." Bucky reminds them. "Loki?"

"Did you bring pictures?"

"Yeah. Got 'em right here." He hands them to the sorcerer.

Carol steps away from Steve to check out the rooms.

Loki probably should have expected a picture of Peggy. He didn't. But this, he knows, was a convenience not a symbol of love. He looks at the Air Force one. He nods. Closing his eyes, he takes a breath raises a finger.

Soon they're all in uniforms of varying greens with brass buttons. Carol looks at the others and whistles, much as Bucky often does. "Nice work, Loki."

"Thank you. And may I say, you are looking very smart." He lightly taps the end of his riding crop against the palm of his hand. Steve shivers as she watches that crop.

Bucky leans against a wall. "I always did like a dame in uniform. You okay there, Steve?"

Licking her lips, Steve nods. "Uh, yeah. fine."

"Steve has a special request." Loki walks slowly towards Bucky, continuing to tap the crop against his hand. "If you're man enough to fulfill it."

Bucky looks to Steve then to Carol. He's feeling suddenly a little nervous. "And what would that be?"

Steve steps forward. "Loki, let me demonstrate?" She leans over a chair, her pert ass sticking out.

"Such a good girl." Loki walks towards her. He strokes her ass lovingly before stepping back and giving it a quick, hard hit with the crop.

Steve gasps. back arching just so. "Again. Harder."

Carol licks her lips and looks at Bucky.

Loki uses more force this time.

"Fuck," Bucky says as he stares.

Steve takes a deep breath and stands up again. "Think you're man enough, Buck?"

"I, uh, yes?"

Loki gives a small grin. "Assume the position, soldier."  
Bucky looks to Carol as he takes off his hat and unbuttons his jacket. Carol steps up to take them from him. She sets them on the chair. Then she stands in front of where he's positioned himself and undoes the top button of her blouse. He swallows and bends down. "You're beautiful."

"No talking." Loki's voice is forceful. He gives Bucky's ass a hard swipe with the crop.

With the hit, Carol undoes another button.

Steve's eyes go wide as she watches. She holds her breath and waits.

Bucky and Loki both smile at Carol. Green eyes look to his lover. "Steve, take a page from Carol's book."

"What? Sorry." Steve walks over to where Carol is and matches her for buttons before leaning in to catch Carol's lips in a slow kiss.

"Jesus," Bucky mutters.

Loki smiles. "Well done, ladies. Shall I continue?"

Steve holds up a finger as they finish the kiss. "Please continue."

Loki takes off his jacket but leaves the hat on. He rolls up his sleeves. Then he resumes his position and gives Bucky's ass another whack. Bucky cries out.

"Honey." Carol steps over to lick his lips.

He kisses her hungrily. "Another button."

Loki looks over them at Steve and blows her a kiss. Steve winks back.

Carol kisses Bucky slowly, then leans up so that her chest is right in his face as she undoes the next button.

He smiles appreciatively then looks at Steve. "Your turn." His eyes are focused on the button that will be unfastened.

Steve shakes her head and waves Carol over. Carol undoes the button for Steve.

Loki leans over and whispers in Bucky's ear. "Steve is a wonderful tease." Then he kisses the ear and runs his tongue along the edge of it, causing Bucky to shiver slightly.

"Three more buttons." Carol points out to Loki.

He nods. But before rising, he turns Bucky's head and takes a kiss and a lick. Then he stands. He looks from Carol to Steve. Holding Steve's gaze, he smiles and gives Bucky another hit.

Another button. Carol leans in to kiss the newly exposed skin. Steve let's out a small open-mouthed gasp.

Bucky can't stop staring. "As painful as this is, it's totally worth it."

"Hush!" Loki orders. He gives another hit, hard enough to make Bucky lunch a bit forward.

Steve presses herself against Carol, they both look over before undoing each other's buttons.

Loki's eyes remain on them as he bends over Bucky. He reaches around the waist and undoes the trousers. He yanks the pants down, revealing black boxer briefs. He rubs a gentle circle over the tight ass. "Step out of them." It's an order.

Bucky gulps and does as he's told. When Loki had unfastened his pants, he brushed against his half-hard cock. It sent a wave of pleasure. He looks up again at Steve and Carol.

"You're a good boy, Bucky-bear." Carol coos softly. She watches him closely as she slides her hands inside Steve's blouse to caress her breasts. Steve leans into the touch and then returns the favour.

Loki yanks Bucky up. He rips open the shirt from behind and pulls it off. Then he kisses Bucky's neck as he wraps his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Oh dear God." Steve nearly falls against Carol.

Carol is tempted to remind Loki of the dressed rule but she's really rather turned on right now.

Bucky's chest is heaving. His obvious erection is tenting his underwear. "Fuck."

Loki's eyes find Steve. He moves the chair and pushes Bucky towards her. Then he grabs Carol and sucks on her neck. Carol moans loudly her hands moving over Loki's front. 

As Steve catches Bucky, his erection presses against her thigh and her hands go immediately to his ass.

Bucky kisses her hungrily. He pulls away suddenly. "We should... Carol?"

"We should?" She blinks at him.

"Bedroom?"

"So soon?" Loki asks. "But she tastes so sweet." He turns and looks at Bucky. "So do you."

"You've been teasing him madly." Carol points out, her finger stroking Loki's lower lip.

Steve gives Bucky one more kiss. "I don't think he'll last."

Loki sucks on Carol's finger. "Pity. I so wanted to taste more of you." He kisses her, his tongue making contact before his lips do.

She slowly explores his mouth before pulling away. "I should take care of my lover's needs."

Bucky's jealousy is starting to get the better of him. He takes Carol's wrist and gently pulls her towards their room. Carol blows them all a kiss before shutting the door behind them.

Loki walks to Steve and cups her breast as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Was it enough, my love?"

"You looked like you had fun." She leans into him

"I did. As did you." He kisses her throat.

"You made Buck so hard." She lifts her chin. "You're amazing."

"Not just me, starlight. You and Carol were responsible for most of it." He leans against her so that she can feel his own need. "As you were responsible for most of mine."

"Oh. There's my big boy." She turns to face him, rubbing up against him. "Why don't we go to bed?"

He picks her up. "As you wish." He carries her into the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.

Steve laughs softly as she's placed on the bed. She sits up to remove her jacket and blouse, setting them aside. She looks at Loki. "You are overdressed, my love."

"Apologies, love." He removes his own clothes. Once naked, he goes to their bag to get the condoms.

Steve sits up, slinking out of her skirt and dampened panties. She leaves the stockings on, though.

"You are a vision." He hands her the condoms and picks up the riding crop.

Her breath catches just seeing it in his hand. "What are you thinking?"

His eyes are dark with lust as he stares at her. "I'm thinking you work far too hard and didn't get enough of a spanking earlier."

"That was barely a ghost of a spanking." She gets to her knees and crawls across the bed to him. "Please, darling. I need. I need." She's interrupted by a series of loud cries from the other room ending with a declaration of Bucky's name.

Loki laughs. "Well that was fast." He gently caresses her cheek. "Present me your ass, and we'll see if we can give you what you need."

But Carol's vocalizations continue getting, if anything, louder. Steve can't help a laugh of her own. "Oh, I think they're just getting started. Damn. Sounds good. Guess I should've slept with him when I had the chance." The last is meant to tease and entice.

An eyebrow goes up. "You think so?" He squares his shoulders and lifts his head. "On your knees, soldier."

Steve obeys immediately. She loves when Loki gets commanding.

He hits her hard across the ass. "I am the only one who shall ever." He accentuates the word with another hit. "Have you." He follows with a third that leaves a mark on her ass.

Steve groans. "Yes sir. Please."

"I will _not_ have my authority circumvented." He spanks when he emphasizes words as well as between sentences. "I do _not_ care that you are _American_ and I am _British_."

"Sir!" Her cry is nearly as loud as Carol. "I was careless, I apologize."

"Carelessness is _not_ an option." He continues. "Carelessness gets people _killed_." He's breathing heavy as the desire to take her grows.

"It won't happen again, sir." She promises between gasps. She's near dripping with her desire.

He stops and speaks softly. "I do not like punishing you." He places a hand on the small of her back. "Well, maybe a little." His hand slides down over her ass. "But either way, I need you to understand that you are under me." His fingers reach her wetness.

Steve takes a sharp breath in. "Y-yes sir."

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" He asks this just before his finger enters her.

"If my lesson was that you are the only one above me, then yes, sir." She presses down on that finger, wanting more.

"Good." He takes his finger away. "Hand me the condoms."

She hands them back quickly, eager to use them.

Loki takes his time putting one on. He wants her aching for him. He lines up behind her and pushes in with one swift, forceful motion.

"Oh good God!" She cries out sharply. Her body presses against Loki while her hand reaches back to clasp his neck. She has no other words for how amazing this feels.

He runs his teeth over her shoulder. "I'll take that as approval." He pulls out of her almost completely. Then he pulls her against him as he thrusts in hard once again. He does this again and again with healthy pauses every time their bodies meet.

She's whimpering her pleasure. "Fuck. Lo', that's so good. You're so incredible."

"You almost sound surprised." His other arms wraps around her so his long fingers can tease her clit between thrusts. Then he pushes her away, onto the bed. "On your back."

She crawls forward and rolls into position, looking up with hungry blue eyes. "My love. I need you."

He moves over her and lifts her legs above her head. Looking into her eyes, he enters her with more power than before.

Steve groans. "Loki. Yes. More. Please." Her hands reach for his, helping in holding her legs.

He claims her mouth as he continues thrusting into her. But as she starts to get more vocal, his lips move to her throat.

"Loki, Loki, oh!" She calls out as orgasm takes over.

"Steve." He gasps against her leg. The moan that comes with his own orgasm is louder than he intends. It's only after that he notices the other room is silent.

Steve is shaking with laughter that becomes audible once she catches her breath. "Guess the walls are pretty thin."

"You'd think an expensive suite like this would have more soundproofing." He smiles at her then gives her a kiss. "Did you enjoy yourself, starlight?"

"Mmhmmn." She kisses him back, while shifting into a more comfortable position. "Carol sounded like she did, too."

Loki gives her room before pulling her into a snuggle. He raises his voice. "Perhaps next time Bucky will last longer during the initial foreplay."

Bucky yells back. "Hey! It was my first time. I lasted plenty."

"Besides, there's always round two." Carol adds before laughter can be heard, probably Carol being tackled back onto the bed.

Loki shakes his head and returns his attention to Steve. "I don't think they understood me properly. Ah well. Are you happy, love?"

Steve nods, curling into Loki's embrace. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Bucky's voice comes through the wall. "Oh, Carol!" It sounds fake and causes Steve and Loki to laugh.

It's shortly followed by an "Ow!" When she hits him, which causes more laughter. Then Carol calls out. "Goodnight, loves!"

Steve clears her throat. "Sweet dreams!" Then she says her own little spell to keep Nightmare at bay.

"You've gotten so good at that. I'm very proud." Loki tells her.

Steve smiles. "It comes like breathing, now."

"Good." He gives her another kiss then breathes her in. His hand gently rubs her ass where he hit her before.

"You could hit harder, if you want. I like it." She smiles and kisses his chest.

"I'll remember that for next time." He gives her a smile tinged only slightly with sadness. He had been hitting her as hard as he could.

She gently kisses his lips. "Sleep now, angel. Dream of our bright future."

He nods. Closing his eyes, he can't help but wonder if Bucky really would have satisfied her more. He pushes that thought away, replacing it with his anger at Odin. He swears to himself that he won't mess up if only to prove to the man that raised him that he is as worthy of love and faith as Thor is.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

They take a lazy morning (for Steve) sleeping in until 9. When Steve finally decides to get up, she starts nibbling on Loki's chest.

"Shall I call room service?" he asks her.

"Are Buck and Carol up?" She yawns and sits up, blonde hair a tangled halo about her head.

He's half-tempted to yell. Instead, he sends Carol a text. 'Would you two care to join us for room service? Or would you prefer we eat out?' He shows the text to Steve for approval.

She nods and digs through their bag for clothing before pausing with a chuckle. "I only have male clothing."

'Room service!' Carol's text comes just before the woman can be heard singing off key and making coffee in the shared room.

"Wear the button down and boxer shorts. You'll be stunning." He kisses her cheek. Then he calls rooms service and orders half the breakfast menu in his American accent. 

Steve blushes faintly. "Or you could turn me back." She teases as she pulls on the shorts.

"Nope. Not yet. Not unless you want me to." He pulls on a pair of trousers after a trip to the bathroom.

She shrugs. She'll live. But she leaves the buttons open quite low as teasing punishment. Then she heads to the main room to grab some coffee.

Loki follows her out to make tea. Thankfully, this place is civilized enough to have tea as an option.

Carol is happy enough to hand a cup over. "Sorry to be so loud last night. I didn't, uh, realize." She blushes ever so slightly.

"No worries." Steve assures her.

"We're just glad you enjoyed yourself." Loki tells her.

"We both did." Bucky walks over from the bedroom. Carol holds up a cup for him. He takes it along with a kiss. "You two weren't much quieter." His eyes travel slowly over Steve.

Steve shrugs. "We also had fun."

Carol nudges Bucky, a little jealous of the way he's eyeing Steve.

He kisses her cheek and puts an arm around her waist. "So I told Carol about Alaska."

"And Carol says we're going." She puts a hand over Bucky's and sips her coffee.

Bucky nods, though he's clearly not entirely happy with it.

"Thank you." Steve nods his appreciation. "I'm hoping it'll just be a quick in and out. Like you, last night." Steve adds the last to try and bring back Bucky's smile.

"Oh ha ha." Bucky pretends to not be amused.

Carol doesn't hide her amusement. "Sounds about right. What did you get for breakfast? I'm starving."

Loki tries to remember. "Waffles, a couple of omelets, french toast, scrambled eggs, an assortment of fruit and pastries, bacon, and orange juice."

"New favourite." She pulls away from Bucky to give Loki a hug.

Steve chuckles. "But it's still probably not enough."

"Oh, and bagels." Loki thinks that was the last thing. "We can always get more if needed." He checks the time again and finishes preparing his tea. "I hope the rest of our children have my appetite instead of yours."

Steve grins impishly.

"Oh, I'm sure ours will be voracious." Carol laughs. "Especially if Buck cooks."

Bucky smiles and shrugs. "I'm just starting to learn." He turns to Steve. "Which reminds me, you still up to giving me some lessons?" 

"Yeah, for sure. How about every weekend I'm up, we do supper?" Steve winks.

"Works for me." Bucky smiles. "But the boobs are a little distracting. So maybe come as a guy." He winks. "You can always have Loki change you later."

"Or I could change you." Loki wiggles his eyebrows.

"The boobs might still be distracting." Steve points out.

Loki leans in and kisses her. "Oh. I thought we were talking about later."

"Oh. _Oh_." Steve blushes.

"That blush - Still equally beautiful. Don't you think, Carol?" Loki asks.

"It does enhance her features." Carol winks.

There is a knock on the door. "Room Service."

"That would be me." Loki changes into the older Howard Stark look-a-like and heads to the door. The American accent back in place, he tells them where to put the food.

The two men leave with a big tip and a curiosity about where the other people are. Perhaps the are arriving later.

Bucky stares at Loki. "Can you change into anyone you want?"

"You mean like you?" Loki changes into him. He changes into the likeness of each person he names, including their voice. "Or Carol? Or Steve? Or Sam?" He returns to his normal self. "Just about."

"Two Bucky's? That's dangerous." Carol bites her lip.

Bucky looks at her. "Don't get any ideas."

"Too late."

They all dig into the food, taking a bit of everything. Or in Steve and Bucky's case, taking a lot of everything.

As they finish, Carol goes in for a second coffee. "Loki, could you magic us parkas?"

"Parkas?" Loki gets his phone and looks up the term. "Yes. I believe so."

She nods. "Then we'll check out Alaska right after this and be home by bed time." She and Steve start discussing all the relevant information. Bucky listens in closely, contributing what he remembers of Hydra, while Loki fiddles with his phone.

Finally she nods again and looks at Bucky. "We got this."

He agrees with a return nod. "I would like to shower first."

"Why? I'm just going to shove you against the wall the first chance I get." She teases, though she'd also like a shower.

"We've got a whole mission to get through first, doll."

Steve snorts. She can't help but think Carol's a taste of Bucky's own medicine.

"Oh, fine. But I call dibs." She puts her cup back by the coffee pot.

"Go on." Bucky leans back in his seat to enjoy his coffee. "Women always take longer anyway." He grins at his own tease.

She points a finger at him as she heads to the room. "I will end you, Barnes."

"Don't I know it." He sips his coffee.

Loki turns to Steve. "Would you like to shower first, or shall I?"

Steve eyes Bucky then looks back. "Why waste the water?"

He takes Steve's hand and leads her to the room. "Do we need another session with them soon?" he asks once they are behind their door.

"Too frequent will make them less special." Steve points out as she starts to strip.

"And yet you still look at him with such hunger."

Steve looks away. "It's not. I'm sorry. I don't mean to. It's not like I want him past kissing."

"It's fine." Loki steps into the shower and starts to rinse off. "I need to keep you as a woman at least until we're away from the hotel."

"That's fine." She steps in and kisses him. "Will you take me again before you turn me back?"

"It would be my pleasure." He pushes her hair back. "It is always my pleasure." He gives her a firm kiss.

She draws the kiss out. "He's hot, but you're the source of my fire."

"That is just awful. I'm going to have to kiss you to hopefully wipe those words from your lips." He kisses her again, sweeping his tongue over her lips.

Steve laughs and her open mouth lets his tongue in. "I love you."

"I love you." His kisses turn hungrier. He moves to her neck as he pulls her against him.

"Baby, not now. We have to see Bucky and Carol off. Then we can abuse our room privileges all you want." Yet her hands still crawl up his back.

He sighs and lets her go. "We have to check out by noon. Which is in..." He gets out of the shower and grabs his phone. "40 minutes." He dries and dresses.

She makes a face. "Sorry. You can have me any way you want when we get to the tower?" She frowns at her clothing options.

He notices her indecision. "Just put something on, and I'll make it fit." He kisses her cheek. She nods and grabs a shirt. He adjusts it and the pants she puts on, changing them to a knee-length skirt. "Better?"

"Thank you." She gives him a soft kiss. "I can't wait for you to take them off later."

He takes her hands. "Or we could go home. I could take them off of you in our own bedroom. Make love to you our own bed." He kisses her hands. "But I've just realized that would take too long." He gives a small smile. "Damn your slow Midgardian transportation options."

"Could you." She pauses. "Could you make an illusion? So the tower looks like home? It's just one more night."

"I don't want an illusion. We can stay at the tower one more night, but I'd prefer it look like the tower." He kisses her cheek. "I should let Wanda know we'll be gone an extra day." He grabs his phone and texts her.

"Such a good mother." Steve teases.

"Such a horrible father." He teases back.

Steve steals another kiss. "We should get going."

Loki does a double-check that they've got everything then heads out to the common area.

Carol is leaning against the counter, nursing a third cup of coffee. "Good shower?"

"We're clean, so no complaints there. And the water pressure is surprisingly good." Loki says.

"Boring." She sticks out her tongue.

Steve rolls her eyes. "Didn't you shower alone?"

Loki gets a text. It's Wanda acknowledging what he sent. Then there's another buzz. It's Steve's phone this time. It's also from Wanda. 'First check in Maryland. We are looking.'

She sends her a quick thank you and reminds her she's loved.

"Anyway. We should get going. If Buck ever finishes his make up." The last bit is a bit louder and directed to their room.

Bucky comes out. "You're the one who said I needed to be more careful when applying eyeliner."

"Please, I haven't worn any since the night we met. My boyfriend doesn't take me anywhere fancy." She's teasing, since they both know she's happier at the batting cages or working on her plane.

"Not even to your interview? The shame." He kisses her head. "I'm ready when you are."

Loki furrows his brow. "You wanted parkas?" He pulls the picture up on his phone again. Taking the napkins from breakfast, he turns them into parkas. "Those should fit."

"And they'll be warm? Because Alaska." Carol points out as she takes one.

"Maybe some mittens and hats?" Steve suggests, her concern bright.

"You could always stop somewhere and actually buy one."

Loki searches for something else to use for the extra items. "Starlight, could you grab one of the bathrobes from the closet?"

The parkas get transformed into mittens and hats while Steve is away.

Steve returns with the bathrobe. "I know it's a lot, but I trust your skills to protect them over anything else."

The bathrobe becomes the new parkas. These are thicker than the last. Loki closes his eyes. "This was easier in the woods. But they should keep you warm."

"Thank you." Carol kisses his cheek as she takes the parkas and hands one to Bucky.

"Okay. Stay safe. And I want a check in every 6 hours. Miss two and I bring in the rescue party. Understood." Steve looks between them.

Bucky salutes. "Understood." It's a hot day, but he puts the parka on anyway. The wind can be cold with how fast Carol flies.

Once they've bundled up, they open the window and Carol wraps her arms around Bucky. "Here we go." They take off.

Bucky is glad he bundled up first, even if he was sweating profusely for the first 15 or so minutes. 

It only takes about two hours before they're landing just outside Ankorage. Even in high summer, Carol is glad for the jacket. She slowly releases Bucky and looks around. "So Steve's info said somewhere near the city? This is not terribly specific."

"You could do another aerial sweep, see if you see anything odd."

"Maybe." She considers. "You coming with to be a second set of eyes?"

"I can." He holds onto her again. "I shoulda asked for goggles."

She kisses his nose. "You'll be fine. I'll take it slow." They take off and start circling the city.

Bucky points. "There. Those vehicles look military." The problem is that they are parked at a location that is not clearly marked as a military installation. That is a red flag.

Carol agrees. They land several blocks away. "Okay, we grab what Intel we can and get out as fast as we can."

He nods. They approach cautiously. 

"These don't look _US_ military." Carol whispers as they lean against the building and view the cars. "Besides, why aren't they at the base? We're much too far south."

Bucky nods again. He can feel himself clicking into assassin mode. His eyes scan the building. "How do you want to play this, Colonel?"

"We need numbers. And if we can find out what this operation is for, even better." She shifts up to peek in through the window. "Shit. Empty?"

"Hydra likes secret doors. Something they got from the SSR." Bucky tells her. "We'll need to go in."

"Right. Find us a safe entrance, Soldier."

Bucky's movements are clean, precise. His eye scan the building. "I vote we go in the empty room."

Carol agrees. "Door? Window?" She's scanning around for guards. The complete lack of them has her nervous.

"Window." He uses a knife to unlock it. It opens smoothly. Sticking his metal arm inside to test for traps, he climbs in.

She follows easily after him, landing on her feet in a crouch. "It's too quiet. I don't like it."

He starts feeling the walls, searching for a hidden room. He finds nothing.

Carol slowly rises and walks forward, tapping the floor tiles gently with her foot. She passes into the next, smaller, room that's empty except for a machine press. Bucky pays it a passing glance before returning to the walls again.

Carol lets out a sudden soft cry, her hand goes to the back of her neck where there's a dart. She crumples to the floor. Turning quickly, Bucky sees Carol on the ground. He runs to her and takes a defensive position. Nothing happens. He bends to pick her up. That's when he feels the prick.

The room is suddenly filled with men. Two burly fellows grab Bucky's arms. They hold him as though they expect him to fall, which gives him an advantage.

With a savage cry, he crashes the two of them together. His blade immediately comes out. He slashes with fierce precision at his enemy. But there are a lot of them, and his vision begins to blur. He tries to blink it away, to will his metabolism to rid him of it.

Several men approach him and fight two restrain him. It seems like for each he manages to knock away, two more appear. One yells a command "That asset is no longer of use. Just make sure he can't follow." And suddenly they're pushing. Bucky finds his metal arm shoved into the machine press. He's held in place by four men as a fifth tightens the press until his arm starts to crush, the mechanizations squealing loudly in protest.

"NO!!!" He watches helplessly as they carry Carol out of the room. He fights harder, grabbing onto one of the men and smashing him against the press. He hears a satisfied crack. But he can't enjoy it, not when he can't get to Carol. He screams her name as he jerks his body in an attempt to free himself.

Carol is draped helpless over one man's shoulder. Though strong, she hasn't got Bucky's metabolism and the tranquilizer has put her out. They take her outside to the cars.

The men Bucky managed to kill are carried out of the room. He screams at them as they leave. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU ALL!" He pounds on the press where he can reach, which does not include the wheel to release it.


	118. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is found. Carol's pregnancy is found out. The team is assembled for a strike on Hydra.

"They've missed the first check in." Steve paces the floor, continually checking his phone for a message.

Loki watches him. "Would you like me to go have a look?" He offers though he has no idea where to start.

"I." Steve pauses licking his lips. "I told them we'd come after twelve hours if they didn't check in. Maybe they're just in the middle of something?"

"Perhaps." He holds Steve. 

Steve squeezes tight. "I'm scared." He whispers.

"I know." Loki also knows it's going to be a long 6 hours. "You should help Maria get another jet ready in case you need it."

"Yeah. And I'm calling Sam in." Steve proceeds to do just that.

"Excellent idea." Loki is really wishing Natasha were here. He keeps a hand on Steve to show support.

As soon as he know Sam is on the way, Steve heads to the hangar to prepare a small jet. "I swear to God, if anything happened to you, Buck, I'm going to kill you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky's voice is gone. He's screamed himself horse. He's starving. His pants are soiled. But all her cares about is getting to Carol and destroying everyone and everything that took her. He stares at the remnants of his phone on the ground and seethes with cold hate.

It's taken them hours of searching the city to find the warehouse, and they walk cautiously, wary of a trap. As Steve and Sam enter the room to see Bucky there, Steve goes pale.

If Sam didn't know any better, he'd say this was Winter Soldier through and through. He approaches cautiously, noting the numerous blood stains on the floor. "Bucky? You okay?"

He looks at them. His voice is little more than a hoarse whisper. "They have Carol." He yanks against the press again.

"Who? Buck?" Steve comes closer, looking at the machine, looking at Bucky's arm.

"Hydra." His eyes are wild. He yanks again. "We have to get her. We have to find her."

Sam's brow furrows. "Looks like they crushed it."

"We will. But we have to get you first." Steve pulls Sam aside. "We can get him out, but I don't know if we can get Tony back in time. He's not just going to sit around if they have Carol."

"So call Loki." Sam suggests. "And bring in the other new Avengers."

"We have to get her now." Bucky tries to scream. "If anything happens to her... If anything happens to the baby..."

Steve nods. He grabs his phone and sends a text to Loki before going to the machine press and studying how to open it. But he pauses when he hears Bucky. "Baby?"

"Carol's pregnant." His head falls forward. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Fuck." Steve swears, tugging at the wheel until he can finally free Bucky's arm.

Loki appears just as Bucky's hand slides out. "Well this place is horrid. How can I help?"

Steve kneels beside his friend, wrapping his arms around him. "Bucky needs help."

"Carol," Bucky wheezes. "We have to find Carol."

"We'll find her. You'll find her. But we need to get you out of here." Steve tries to help Bucky to his feet.

Loki looks around the room as Sam helps Steve. The sorcerer opens the windows then stands near the center and closes his eyes. "She was drugged."

Steve looks at him. "Can you trace her?" He starts guiding Bucky to the jet.

Loki follows the energy out to a parking lot. "They put her in a car. And it sped off." He shrugs.

"Fine, back in the jet. I'll get Maria on it." Steve's frustrated and upset. Not only is he missing a teammate, but his best friend's _pregnant_ fiancé.

"I have an idea. But it may take a while." He kisses Steve's cheek. "Don't wait up." Loki changes into a bird and flies up into the air.

"That's just weird," Sam says as he watches Loki fly off.

"Beautiful." Steve replies, getting Bucky into the jet and immediately calling Maria to get her searching through his leads.

"They were waiting for us." Bucky stares at his crushed arm.

"Waiting?" Steve's trying to get a hold of Tony. "You sure?"

"Positive. And they wanted her not me. Said I was obsolete." He squeezes his eyes shut as tears come.

"Hey, hey." He wraps his arms around Bucky.

"If anything happens to them."

Sam goes to the cockpit and starts the take-off procedure. He contacts the Elmendorf-Richardson base to see if they've noticed any suspicious activity in the area and to let them know they are there.

Steve rocks Bucky in his arms. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I should have had more info for you."

"I can't lose them, Steve. I can't."

"Hey, Cap," Sam calls. "Is Iron Patriot in California? He could probably get here pretty quick. Help us out."

"You won't. We'll find them." Steve's voice is firm for Bucky before he answers Sam. "Have him meet us at the tower. We got to get Buck fixed up."

Sam shakes his head. "We need a west coast facility." He flies the jet back to New York.

"You build it." Steve replies, stroking Bucky's hair.

"Me? No. I'm definitely not a west coast guy."

"Hungry," Bucky breathes.

"We're almost there." Steve kisses Bucky's hair.

"We should be going after Carol." He has half a mind to take over this plane and search all of Anchorage.

"We're multitasking. I'm taking care of you while Loki and Maria search for Carol." He brings his friend's eyes to meet his. "She'll rip your head off and mine if you're in this condition when we get her back."

He nods. His eyes look hollow, haunted. He'll never forgive himself if anything happens to them.

Steve presses his nose to Bucky's temple. "She's tough. Even if they keep her drugged, they won't hurt her."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. And we are going to burn Hydra to the ground to get her back."

"They knew we were coming. They knew that we specifically were coming."

That gets Sam wondering. "The other teams, did they check in okay?"

"Fine so far." Steve looks over as he considers it. "I don't know how they could have known. You were the only ones I told."

"Strategic placement?" Sam reasons. "With Tony out of commission, the two people you'd send here to get quick results would be War Machine and Captain Marvel. Right?"

"Either one is suitable for substantial study and gain, either mechanically or biologically." Steve frowns.

Sam nods as he pushes the jet into the jetstream to get some more tailwind. "Sorry, Cap. Sounds like they outplayed you."

"Fuck." Steve hits his head against the wall. "Well. We just gotta catch up. They can't win."

"They won't." Sam assures him.

"If they get anything on Carol..." He shakes his head. He thinks of her smiling, laughing, teasing, playful but so loving and caring. "God, why haven't I burnt them to the ground already?"

Sam reminds him. "You've tried. I was there for a few of those times. Bucky was there for some of the others."

They finally start descent to the tower. Steve tugs Bucky s little closer. "Time to get you fed and pretty for your girl."

"She's never going to stop teasing me for peeing on myself." His face contorts in anguish.

"I hear that happens when you give birth, so you'll only have to survive 9 months. 9? 8?" Steve brushes his hair off his face. "Not fair being a father before me."

"She's going to kill me for telling you. We were supposed to keep it a secret for 3 months." He grabs Steve's shirt. "You can't tell anyone. Understand? Not a soul. You, too, Sam!"

Steve puts his hand over Bucky's. "She won't kill you. These are extenuating circumstances."

Sam lands the jet and helps Steve get Bucky out and into a medical area. He does his own examination before a doctor gets in. And the doctor basically echoes Sam's diagnosis - dehydration, hunger, and the crushed hand.

Steve decides to start working on the dehydration and hunger. He heads to the kitchen.

Bucky's metal fingers are locked into place. He can't move them. But right now all he really wants is a shower and a change of clothes. Sam works on getting him the clothes.

Steve returns with several bottles of water and sandwiches. "I'll find a mechanic for your hand."

He chugs 2 bottles of water despite protests from the nurses. He starts on one of the sandwiches next. He's on his third when Sam brings him sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Think you're up to walking? You can use my shower." Steve takes the clothing from Sam.

Bucky takes the last sandwich and a bottle of water with him. He stumbles alongside Steve, forcing himself to keep moving for Carol, for the baby.

Steve helps him to the bathroom and starts undressing him. "You're sleeping after this. So you'll be ready when we find her." He starts the water running and pulls off his shirt.

"I'll sleep on the plane." He does his best to unfasten his soiled pants with one hand.

"Stop." Steve undoes them for Bucky and tugs them down. He tosses them into the garbage. He removes his own, as well, but leaves on his boxers. "Okay, get in."

Bucky climbs in. His only thoughts are of getting Carol back.

Steve climbs in behind him and starts soaping him down. "Do you have any thoughts at all where they might have taken her?"

"I destroyed most of the places I knew about. But there was a lab in Russia I could never find."

"You think they'd take her there?" He focuses on cleaning and not on the flesh before him. "They must have dozens of bases."

"They'd need special equipment."

"So we should look at Russia." He'll text the right people once they leave the shower, first he's washing Bucky's hair.

Steve's phone buzzes with a call.

"Shit." Steve hops out and grabs a towel, running for the phone. "Hello?"

It's Loki. "I picked up her energy at a private airport. According to the flight plan, they were on their way to a place called Chersky."

"In Russia?" Steve asks, cursing that Bucky may be right. "Can you scout it out? I'll have the team there in hours."

"Will do. And this doesn't make me an Avenger." Loki ends the call.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The world is fuzzy around the edges as Carol blinks open her heavy eyelids. There are things beeping and clicking all around her. There's flickering lights and strange machines. She blinks again, trying to clear the world. She tries to rub her head and that's when she figures out her hands are held down by metal cuffs. Her legs are also cuffed and slightly spread. They chafe which quickly leads her to realize her lack of clothing. There seems to be a tube coming from her arm. She tries to pull herself out but finds her strength gone.

"Calm yourself, Ms Danvers. You are sedated." A voice comes from outside her field of vision. "I had thought you the prize, but our initial blood work has presented me a pleasant surprise. This child. I want this." A shadowy form fills Carol's vision then she feels something against her belly. She starts to scream as she feels it puncture. And that's when the world goes black again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is back in the jet and starting the takeoff sequence. He tells at the open line of his phone. "Anyone not on this jet in 2 minutes is getting left behind."

"Calm down, buddy." Steve takes the co-pilot chair and claps a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "We can't rush in and make them hurt her."

"Not rushing in. Just trying to get in the vicinity." He flips some switches, and the jet rumbles to life.

Steve nods. "Of course. It'll be interesting to see what she yells at you for first."

Sam appears in time to see Bucky scowl. "Rhodey is meeting us there. And he's contacting Tony." He straps in just before the jet takes off.

"Thank God, the asshole has stopped taking my calls full out now." He nods at Sam.

Sam gives him a puzzled look. "I realize I'm still new at this Avengers thing, but isn't he the one that fucked up?"

"I outed him." Steve rolls his eyes. "At least I think that's why he's mad."

Bucky growls. "He needs to get the fuck over it."

"Calm." Steve bids again. 

He gives Steve a brief look but says nothing.

Steve swallows and focuses on the upcoming mission. "Okay, guys. We need to get Carol out undamaged. If we can, our secondary concern is picking up and or destroying any data they may have collected on her."

"Any word from Loki?" Sam asks.

"Nothing new." Steve looks to the window. "But that doesn't mean anything."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

A large raven lands on a branch of a tree outside a dull gray building 100 miles east of Chersky, Russia along the coast. It tilts is head and tries to look inside. He's fairly certain Carol is here. But he'd like to be sure before calling the Avengers.

The only entrance appears to be on the north side. Soldiers come in and out periodically, though no one is strictly standing guard. What windows there are appear clouded and opaque. 

The uniforms are easy enough to replicate. Loki waits for another group to head in and silently joins them, marching like a good little soldier.

He finds a camera blind spot and makes himself invisible. Then he starts his search in earnest.

The building is as drab grey on the inside as on the out. A maze of corridors lead through uninteresting rooms. A few rooms have rows of cupboards, and one has a small bank of computers with gently blinking lights.

Remembering Steve's run in with the man who lived in the computers, Loki keeps himself invisible. He tries to find something but decides it'd be best to look for the security room.

There doesn't seem to be anything in the building aside from soldiers walking. It seems hopeless until one man opens a cupboard to reveal a set of stairs headed downwards.

Loki slips inside behind him and follows him down. There's a whole other series of corridors and rooms. With a sigh, Loki begins his search.

Many of the rooms are computer banks. Others are varying types of labs. One is filled with cryopods similar to what Bucky had stayed in. Some are like hospital rooms. Others are locked but presumably the same, showing only pale light glowing through thin slits of windows. 

Loki closes his eyes and tries to feel Carol's energy. There is something, but it's horribly faint. He tries to follow it.

The room is locked. Carol seems to be unconscious or mostly so. There are large metal clamps around her wrists and her thighs. She's been stripped of all clothing and there's an IV hooked into her elbow and a larger one feeding into her belly, which is mildly distended.

The scene is appalling. If Loki could, he'd get her out now. He magically marks the location and disappears to a safe distance. He calls Steve. "I've found her. Come quickly."

"We're nearly there. Find us safe landing?" Steve looks over at Bucky as he speaks to Loki on the phone.

"I'm sending you the coordinates where she's being held. You should come in stealth mode if you can." Loki sends the latitude and longitude. "Hurry."

"Did he find her?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah. Get into stealth mode and we'll go bring her home." Steve punches the coordinates into the plane's computer.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol is woken by the door opening. She can make out faint footsteps and voices coming toward her. She can only be sure there's more than one. When she tries to open her eyes, the world spins.

A voice addresses her. "Ms Danvers, you've been a very good guest. And your child, so cooperative. And soon to be ours." A second voice laughs.

Carol tries to understand the words, but all she can clearly focus on is Bucky. Where is he? Is he safe?

A third doctor starts scanning Carol's brain with a hand held device as the first two start taking blood and amniotic fluid and checking her belly.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The plane lands in a wooded area about a mile from the building. Steve steps out to look if war machine has joined them yet.

Loki strides towards them. "We have to hurry. They are running experiments."

As he speaks, War Machine lands. "Tony is on his way."

"I'm not waiting." Bucky says.

Tony lands loudly. "Me either. What's the 411?"

Steve looks at him almost in surprise. "I say two teams. Distraction and rescue."

Loki uses magic to show them the facility and exactly where Carol is located. "I'll go to her immediately, protect her until you can get to us."

"What's her status? Should we get a nearby hospital ready?" Steve memorizes the layout as Loki shows it.

"She's drugged. Her stomach is bloated, very bloated."

Bucky grabs Steve's shoulder.

Steve puts his hand over Bucky's. "We're going inside. Would the rest of you mind pulling some of those soldiers out?"

"On it." Tony does a sloppy salute and starts flying. "Let's go, War Machine. Let's light up some terrorists."

"Loki." Steve looks at his lover than at Bucky. "Give them 15 minutes to pull out the soldiers then we head in."

Loki nods. He goes to Carol, keeping himself invisible for now. The doctors continue to work on her, stepping subconsciously around him.

Falcon looks at Cap. "You want me in the sky or with you?" 

Steve licks his lips. "Can I get you on recovery and destruction of intel?" He holds out a thumb drive.

"You got it." He takes the thumb drive and listens as the sounds of destruction start to be heard.

Steve rubs Bucky's shoulder. "Almost there. She's almost safe."

He nods. A knot is in his stomach. It's been there since Loki mentioned her swollen belly. He starts heading to the building.

Steve moves with him and Falcon flies above. The door is locked but Steve forces it with his shield. The first floor of the building is empty as the troops fight off iron man. Steve nods Bucky toward the secret entrance.

Bucky forces it open and heads down, gun drawn and ready.

This hall has several dozen soldiers coming and going, as well as a number of doctors. Between them, Steve and Bucky are able to easily neutralize them.

They move quickly to the room Carol is being held in. Bucky kicks open the door and charges in.

The doctors fall before them easily, leaving Carol on the table. She seems to be asleep though she's begun to keen softly from within her restraints.

Loki appears, already disintegrating them. He only moves away from her when Steve asks him to destroy all samples they had gotten from her.

Steve rips the last of the restraints from her then carefully takes out the IVs. The one in her stomach has a sickeningly long needle and he worries that they'll need to bandage it. After, he pulls off his uniform's jacket to cover her. "You want to carry her or you want to fight, Buck?"

Bucky's response is to gently pick her up. "I'm here, doll. Stay with me."

"You should leave." Loki is melting the equipment around them.

Carol is as limp as the doll he calls her. But she hears him. She attempts to respond but it's little more than a soft moan.

Steve sees what Loki's doing and nods. "Let's get her out and safe. Come on." He leads the way, bashing through a new onslaught of soldiers.

Falcon flies in and covers the rear. The make it back to the plane and lay Carol out on a bench.

"Damnit. We really need to get a medic for missions." Steve curses.

Sam pushes him out of the way. "Pararescuer remember?" He gives Carol a quick check. "Uh, Bucky, how far along is Carol's pregnancy?"

There's a very loud explosion before Bucky responds. "Maybe a month if that."

Steve has to pull away to start yelling at Tony through the comm system.

Without the IV feeding it to her, the sedative is slowly wearing off. Carol's fingers twitch and her eyelids flutter.

"Are you sure?" Sam feels her stomach. "We need a doctor to look at her."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bucky knows those are stupid questions. Her belly is too big.

Sam just looks at him and offers a sympathetic smile.

Steve comes back, catching the last of it. "Give me that damn data stick. Maybe it'll say what they did."

Loki strides in holding a laptop computer. "I've brought you a souvenir. How is she?"

"Still sedated. Let's see that souvenir." Steve is thrilled to see Loki for so many reasons.

He puts it down and starts looking through it. He softly tells Steve that Carol is pregnant.

Steve leans in closely, whispering in his ear. "Bucky told me when we found him. He was so panicked."

Loki takes a heavy breath. "Poor man. The good news is that Hydra wanted the child. So it should be fine."

"You sure that's all?" Steve heads back to his best friend to comfort him.

Bucky is holding Carol's hand and striking her hair. He kisses her temple every so often.

Her head tilts just slightly toward him.

Steve squeezes Bucky's shoulder. "These fuckers are going down."

They take off. Iron Man and War Machine catch up in the air. But Steve is on the phone, trying to call in a favour with a friend.

Sam is in the cockpit driving them home. He wishes he could do more for Carol. But getting her home quickly is the best he can do for now.

Steve goes to sit with him, and once he gets off the phone, he nods at Sam. "We're headed to Xavier's school."

"Glad you told me. I was just about to ask where we were going." He alters his course to get there faster.

Steve nods and looks back at Bucky. "We're taking her to the best doctor I know."

Feeling returns far too slowly to Carol. But finally she's able to drag open her eyelids and peer through cloudy eyes to see she wasn't imagining things. He's here. Her throat croaks when she tries to say his name.

"Carol? It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." He kisses her forehead.

She whimpers softly. It's all she can manage.

It seems to take forever, but finally they land outside the Xavier school. Charles Xavier and Henry McCoy are both there to great them.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to see her." Steve shakes both their hands.

"It's our pleasure." Charles looks at him kindly. "Truly."

Bucky carries her out. He's shirtless, having given her his shirt. "Please."

"Mr Barnes. I will allow you the honour of carrying her down to my lab with me." The furry blue man steps forward and holds out an arm. "If you'd care to accompany me?"

He nods and follows the mutant into the school. He barely notices the school itself. His only focus is Carol and following the blue guy to what ends up being a medical area. "She's pregnant." He lays her down. "We just found out two, three days ago."

"She looks further along than that." Henry walks slowly over to Carol, holding a small flash light. "Hello Ms Danvers. I'm Dr Henry McCoy. I can imagine the last thing you want right now is more medical testing, but I need to make sure you and your baby are alright." He gently checks her pupils with the light.

"I'll be right here the whole time." Bucky says it for both of their benefit.

Henry nods and continues to check her over gently. "It appears to me that aside from a few superficial cuts all that's really wrong with you is the heavy sedation, which I can see is starting to wear off. May I have permission to do an ultrasound, to look at the baby?" He looks to Bucky for permission.

He nods. He looks at Carol and pushes her hair off her forehead. Her eyes shut for a moment then look back up at Bucky. Bucky takes her hand and looks to Hank.

Henry pulls out a large machine with a screen. He positions it next to Carol's bed. Next, he bares her belly and adds some gel. "This will be cold." He warns gently before pushing a small plastic bar into the jelly and around her stomach.

They focus on the screen, which just looks like fuzz at first but Henry starts to speak. "How far along would you say she is?"

"A month?"

"Now that's interesting. Based on the size of these fetuses, I'd say she's into her second trimester already." Henry looks intently into the screen.

"These?" Bucky isn't sure he heard correctly.

"Ah yes. See here's one heart beat." He moves the bar. "And here's number two. She's carrying twins."

Carol manages to squeeze Bucky's hand lightly at the news.

"I need to sit down." Bucky looks like he might faint.

Henry nods to a chair in the corner. "I would definitely say she appears to be about 13 or 14 weeks along. The babies look healthy. And though it may be a little early to say definitely, I could give you a good guess on the gender."

He stumbles into the chair. "Please tell me at least one is a girl."

"I believe both are. And now, for diagnosis, she needs to sleep off the drugs they put in her then check with me again." He starts cleaning up, wiping the gel off Carol with a cloth. "We can put you both in one of our guest rooms."

"Thank you." He stands back up and returns to Carol. "Did you here that, doll? Two girls."

Carol's eyes meet his with a hopeful sparkle.

"If you're ready, I'll show you to that room now. And I'll update your friends while you rest." Henry moves to lead the way.

Bucky picks her up and follows the mutant again. This time it's to a very nicely furnished room. "Thank you."

"I think rest and love are the two things she needs most right now. But call me when she wakes. We'll find her some clothing and see how she's really feeling. Okay?" Henry smiles warmly. "And I won't tell them that it's twins or girls. That's for you to do."

"We appreciate it." Bucky tucks Carol into bed.

Henry nods and leaves them to go explain the situation to the other Avengers.

Steve is pacing Charles' office when Henry finds him. "They're okay. I just want them to rest the night here and have her see me again before I clear her to go.”

"Thank God." Steve starts breathing again.

Sam gets up and pats Steve on the shoulder. Loki watches from his place next to the window. He walks to Henry and hands him a USB drive. "They were trying to grow the baby quickly. This may help."

Henry nods. "I will look it over. You should take our guest rooms, rest and freshen while you wait. Let any of us know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Steve moves to shake his hand. "You've done so much already, taking care of our Carol."

"Yes. Thank you again." Loki turns to Steve. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll find you later."

Steve touches his hand and speaks softly. "You're okay?"

"A little tired. But fine." He needs to go replenish.

"I'm going to check on Buck then take a nap. If you need me." He kisses Loki's cheek. Then he and Sam are shown rooms.

Steve splashes some water on his face then immediately goes to knocks on Bucky's door.

Bucky opens the door a sliver. But when he sees who it is, he pulls Steve in and hugs him. "Thank you."

Steve just hugs Bucky tightly, not saying a thing for several minutes. "I was so scared."

"How do you think I felt?" He finally pulls away. "I need a phone and a number." He looks at Carol. "I need to call Jess." He is not looking forward to it.

"That, I can do. What's her last name?"

"Jessica Drew. New York City."

Steve pulls out his phone and looks her up. Then he hands the phone to Bucky. He takes it and walks to the bed. Only after he's sitting does he place the call. Steve goes to sit on the other side, gently caressing the cheek of the sleeping Carol.

"Drew." She answers rather professionally.

"Jess, it's Bucky. Carol is okay, but we had a close call."

"Close call?" She sounds somewhere between pissed and scared. "The hell did you do?"

"Walked into a trap." He squeezes Carol's hand. "She's fine. She's resting."

There noises in the background, Jess quickly cleaning at work. "Where is she? What did they do to her? Who do I need to break?"

He can't help but chuckle a little. "We're at a boarding school in upstate New York. And we already broke them. Or at least some of them. You can help us break the rest."

She pauses. "What do you know?"

He looks at Carol, aware that Steve is there. "I know we're going to destroy Hydra once and for all. I know you'll want to help."

"But I'm a civilian." She says carefully.

"You saying you don't want in?"

"I'm saying I don't want my identity known and I'm going to kill her once she's better for telling you."

"Telling me what?" Bucky can't help himself.

"Don't make me punch you again, Barnes."

"Honest, Jess, I just figured you'd want to help. But it'd probably be better for you to stay behind with Carol."

"We both know she won't stay back." Jess laughs softly. "And I'm going to take a guess and say you know I can do more damage than you."

He looks at Steve. "We're going to be here overnight. Could you feed Chewie?"

"Yeah. You take care of her." She makes a decision. "Will the Avengers be at the tower tomorrow? It might be time for me to come out of retirement."

He glances at Steve again. "Yeah. Are you sure? I don't want to put you out. I can always ask Loki to do it if you have other plans." He hates having to do this, but it's not his secret to tell.

She's caught on. "Make sure Clint's there, he's my reference. Call me the second you're home."

"I will. And, Jess? Could you check Chewie's water, too?" He really does need her to feed the cat.

She laughs. "I was going to anyway. It's a thing Carol and I do for each other."

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

Steve looks over at Bucky as he hangs up. "Why did you ask her to help break Hydra?"

"Because she's Carol's friend and a former SHIELD agent."

"Fair enough. We'll figure that out later, though." He strokes Carol's cheek again. "It's incredible how fragile she looks."

A few tears make their way down Bucky's cheeks. "I almost lost her." He puts his hand on the comforter over her stomach. "I almost lost them."

"Hey." Steve moves to sit next to Bucky and pulls him into a warm hug. "I would never let that happen. She's a part of us."

Bucky nods. "But if Loki hadn't found her..." He owes the guy a beer at minimum.

"Loki loves her, too, you know. That's us. Me, you, him, her. Maybe in a different world we'd all be getting married together." He kisses Bucky's hair. "I need you to wrap yourself around her and keep her safe."

He nods against Steve's shoulder. Then he removes himself from the embrace and lies down next to Carol. Steve tucks Bucky in with another gentle kiss to the head, and then one to Carol. "I love you, both of you. And the baby. You are my family."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is sitting in the garden drinking tea with the young woman with the gray streak in her hair. Rogue had seen him sitting there and brought him a cup.

She smiles at him, it seems shy but she clearly isn't. Despite the heat she's completely covered with long sleeves and gloves. "I'm sure your friend is alright, sugar. Hank's the very best."

"I'm sure you're right." He looks around. "This school, I suppose many students can't return home for the summer."

"Many students don't have homes to go to." Like her. She shrugs. "The professor made this a home for us."

"The gloves." He searches his mind. "You absorb life force when you touch people. Correct? How tragic."

She smiles sadly. "Yeah. It ain't exactly easy. But this is my refuge, I'm safe here. There are people who understand what it's like to have your life controlled by your abilities."

"The outside world can be very cruel."

"But at least you have the comfort of your lover's arms." Rogue offers gently.

"Very true. And I know how lucky I am." He takes a breath and shakes his head. This was not how he pictured the first days after their vacation. He looks at her. "Who is your celebrity crush?"

"What? Oh. Uh. Liam Hemsworth?" She chuckles. "I don't know."

Loki makes a small wave, and Liam Hemsworth stands in front of her.

She blinks and stares at the image. "How did you do this?"

"Magic. He's not real. No memories. No life." He looks at her. "You can touch him."

"So you're giving me illusions?" She reaches forward to poke it. "Why would I want that?"

"I thought... I thought you'd want to feel..." He waves his hand, and Liam disappears. "Forget it."

"I'm sorry. It just. It ain't real. It's a lie. I don't need that." She shyly pats his arm. "It ain't you. It was a kind thought."

He shakes his head. "I really do need to stop that."

"Having kind thoughts?" She smiles widely. "That's something you ain't ever ought to quit."

"Then I should stop acting on them." He looks at the sky and sticks his tongue out at Heimdall in case he's watching.

"Somehow, I think your boyfriend would disagree." She bumps him gently.

"My boyfriend likes to think I'm a better person than I am." He stretches his neck.

"Tell me what it's like? To be loved?"

"Frightening. Warm." He stares out and thinks of Steve. "Freeing. Your happiness rises and falls on the look in his eyes. And you find yourself lashing out more because you know, you hope they'll forgive you."

She smiles sadly. "My heart is just breaking for Mr Barnes right now, but at the same time I'm jealous of her. He clearly loves her so much."

"Yes. Thankfully."

"Thankfully?"

He nods. "Love is more complex than people realize."

"I don't think I'll ever know." She replies honestly.

"I almost envy you." He swallows the last of his tea.

"And I, you." She takes his cup. "Cherish him. Don't make yourself be alone. I imagine love to be like a furnace to keep warm at."

"Or burn yourself?" He gives her a little smile. "Apologies. I'm prone to verbal drama."

She stands to move back to the house. "I live in a house full of teenagers. Completely used to it."

Loki laughs. "Thank you for the company."

"Anytime, sugar. Let's do this again." She smiles and leaves for the kitchen.

Loki sits in the grass and presses his palms to the ground. If he were stronger, he could have pulled Carol out of there immediately. He could have destroyed the building. In his mind, he sees Steve lying on that table, helpless.

Steve has finally wandered back to their borrowed room. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. There's no chance of sleeping, not before processing and certainly not without Loki. He worries about his love.

It's a good hour before Loki quietly enters the room, not wanting to disturb Steve.

But Steve rolls over immediately. "Lo'." It's just shy of a whine.

"I thought you were napping." He sits on the bed and strokes Steve's shoulder.

"Too much in my head." He rolls to place that heavy head on Loki's lap.

Long fingers brush through the blond hair. "I know what you mean."

"We could've lost her. And it would've been my fault. I sent my best friend's pregnant fiancé into a trap." He shuts his eyes.

"You didn't know she was pregnant. And they could have said no."

"We could've lost her, Lo'." He wraps his arms around Loki's waist.

"It's the past. Now we need to ensure it never happens again."

Steve nods against his leg. "She's part of us, Lo'."

Loki pets his head. "And I'm sure all of the Avengers will assemble to protect her."

"I don't mean the Avengers, Lo'. Us. Our family." He looks up. "This is personal."

"Of course." But his eyes don't have the angry fire that Steve's does.

Steve's lips firm. "We're going to burn Hydra to the ground."

Loki takes a breath. "Just be careful when you do it."

"I promise." He looks up, eyes softening. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Rest with me a little while?"

"Of course." Loki takes off his shoes and lies on the bed next to Steve. He wraps his arms around him and looks up at the ceiling.

Steve cuddles close, holding tight. He kisses Loki's neck. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Finding her. It would've taken forever without you." A kiss goes to his ear.

"You're welcome."

"You're a real hero, you know that?"

"I'm no hero. I'm no villain or monster or superbeing of any kind. I'm simply a man," Loki insists.

"You're my hero." Steve buries his face in Loki's neck.


	119. Dr McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is feeling a bit better, there's talk of leaving the Xavier school and heading home.

Warmth. It's the first sensation Carol recognizes. Then movement as she's able to roll over and bury her face into solid warmth that smells, oh smell, it smells like home.

The movement wakes Bucky up. "Carol?"

"Mmn." She moans softly and cuddles closer, her lips pressing against his chest.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired." The voice is muffled as she keeps her face pressed to his chest.

He holds her tighter. "I called Jess. She's going to help me kill Hydra. Then she'll probably kill us both."

"Well, as long as her priorities are straight." Carol yawns and shifts so she can actually look at him. He smiles at her. She smiles back and kisses him. 

"So how am I doing?" Her fingers gently trace the muscles of his back.

"Well for a woman who just went from less then 5 weeks pregnant to 13 in a day, I'd say you were doing pretty well." He kisses her forehead.

"I did what now?" Her mind brings her a sharp memory of pain amid all the fog of the last 24 hours. She looks down at her belly and gasps in surprise to realize that she does actually look pregnant now. 

"Twin girls." 

"Really?" She looks back up at him then down to her belly and puts her hand on the soft swell. "But we only had one name."

"We're gonna need another." He kisses her temple. "On the plus side, you won't have to be pregnant for as long as you thought.” 

"Did they hurt them? I don't. I can't remember any of it. Well, I can, but it's foggy, blurred. There was pain, though." Her hands rests on his chest.

He puts his hand over hers. "Dr McCoy checked you. He said everything looked fine. But he wants to check again in the morning."

"Fair enough. How long have I been out of it?" She takes his hands between hers and kisses them. "I'm sad I missed the fight."

"A couple of days." He looks into her eyes. "You had me really scared."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't scared at all. I knew you'd come." She gently kisses his bottom lip.

"I'm glad you weren't." Bucky tries to shove away the memories of being trapped in that vice.

She kisses him again. "So we're going to take them out after this, right?"

"I and the Avengers are. You're not."

"Like hell."

Bucky's very serious when he reminds her that she is pregnant. "You are not going to be fighting anyone, especially not someone we know wants to kidnap you."

"I'm not standing back useless while my team and my husband fight my damn battles." She furrows her brow. "They won't take me again, now that I know. And you know you'll need me. Hydra is still a big enemy."

"I'm not going to argue about this now. We need to be sure you're okay first."

"I'm fine." She growls, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then you won't mind having a doctor confirm that."

She shakes her head, "Not at all. Though you could check, yourself.”

He kisses her. He doesn't want sex, he just wants to hold her. Pulling back, she looks him over quietly. "Still beautiful. Oh, Bucky-bear. Don't worry so much."

"Hard not to." He kisses her again.

"I'm safe and healthy. As are the girls. Our girls." She puts her hand over his heart. "Our girls who deserve the chance to take down Hydra with us.”

He shakes his head. "Don't pull that heartstring crap with me. I'm not wrapped around their fingers yet."

She raises her eyebrows. "We'll be going whether you _allow_ it or not. I wanted to make it easier."

He gives her a look. "I will enlist Jess's help to tie you down if I have to."

"I'll stay low risk, but there's no way I won't go." She pulls his arms around her. "Especially not after what they've done."

Bucky nods. "And Loki with you the entire time."

"...Fine. Over-protective asshole." She kisses him again, tenderly and loving.

"You love that I'm an over-protective asshole." His hand moves over her stomach.

"Maybe a little." She kisses him again.

"Hungry?"

"Like I haven't eaten in days." She strokes his lip. "You're beautiful."

"So are you." He kisses her before getting up. "They were supposed to find you some clothes." He sees some on a nearby chair. He gives them to her.

She rises slowly, feeling dizzy and changes into the tee shirt and sweats provided. They're a little big but they'll serve the purpose.

He offers his arm and leads her out the door. When they get to the stairs, he decides to just pick her up and carry her down.

"Bucky!" She puts her arms around his neck. "I can walk."

"And I'll let you. Once we're down the stairs." True to his word, he sets her down when they get to the ground floor.

She has to steady herself against him. She doesn't like it. "Where are we?"

"Well since the girls are growing so fast, I thought we should check out potential schools." He gives her a trading smile. "Welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

"I know you think you're funny." She teases and kisses his cheek before looking around a bit more. "It's beautiful."

He looks at her. "Very beautiful."

"Stop it." She kisses him again.

"Okay, so I've never actually been here before." He looks around as they walk to try to find the kitchen.

"You look lost." Rogue intercepts them from a hallway. "Where ya headed?"

"Kitchen?"

Rogue points in the opposite direction.

"This place is huge." Carol looks around.

"It is." Rogue moves to take her other arm. "Bucky Barnes and Carol Danvers, right? I'm Rogue."

"Nice to meet you, Rogue." Bucky nods at her. "Thanks for the assist."

"Of course." She smiles, somewhere between sad and friendly.

He looks at her. "So uh what's your role here?" He clarifies. "At the school."

She looks over. "I'm still a student, though I'm almost done. I'm hoping to stay on as a teacher, after."

"Oh yeah? What subject?" He's curious in case they do send the girls here.

"Language arts, I hope. But I'd be happy to teach anything the professor asks."

Carol smiles at the girl. "Bucky was suggesting I teach here, the other day. I don't think I'd do as well as you, though."

Bucky wants to know more about the education. "So I guess you really like the school. What kind of stuff do you learn here? I mean, is it like just a regular school curriculum?"

Rogue looks back up at him. "Mostly. But we also have private sessions to work on controlling our powers. And professor Xavier is more like a father than a teacher. He's helped me so much, and I know I'm not alone."

They open one last door and step into a large kitchen. Steve is there speaking with Storm and a furry blue mutant Carol can't quite recognize. The second he sees her, Steve hurries over to give Carol a powerful hug that lifts her from her feet.

"Thank God you're alright." Steve holds her close, seeming unwilling to let go.

Bucky nods hello to Storm and the doctor. "Steve, not too tight."

Steve gently puts her down. "Sorry, but she can take it." He gently cuffs Carol's chin.

Carol smiles. "I do feel okay. Though I understand the doctor has to clear me?"

Bucky gestures to the blue guy. "That's your doctor there if you want to meet him officially."

"Oh?" She pulls away from the people around her and holds her hand out. "Dr... McCoy?"

The blue mutant holds out his hand and smiles widely. "Call me Hank, please. And I have to day what a sincere pleasure it is to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, dizzy, hungry." Carol looks back at Bucky and Steve. "Loved. Thank you."

Bucky wraps an arm around her. "We can't thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure. But there's still tests to run. I've read the Hydra files." He glanced over at Steve who nods.

Steve steps closer and puts his arms around both his friends. "You have no idea how grateful I am that you are pregnant."

Rogue, feeling a bit left out from all this, goes to make a new pot of coffee.

Storm follows her. "How are you, Rogue?"

"Good." She looks quietly at the couple speaking with Beast and lowers her voice. "She's so lucky. Smart, beautiful, strong, and loved."

"So are you. Maybe not in the same way, but you are loved." She gives the younger woman a one-armed hug.

"I know. I'm just jealous of her baby." Rogue hugs Storm back. "I'll never be a mother. Not like that."

"Never say never." Storm squeezes her. "This world is full of amazing possibilities."

Rogue smiles up at her mentor. "Thank you." She calls out to everyone to ask who wants coffee.

"Please." Carol requests.

Steve puts a hand on her arm. "I thought pregnant women weren't supposed to have caffeine?"

"Like hell." Carol makes a face. "I'll cut down but not giving it up."

"That's my girl." Bucky grins.

"A cup or two is fine." Henry assures them. "Just don't go to excess."

Steve accepts that and goes to make some breakfast for everyone. As bacon fries he starts scrambling eggs. "So when did you find out you were pregnant? You were still trying the other day."

"Remember that phone call Carol got during dinner the other night?" Bucky nods to indicate it was then.

"Wow." He shakes his head. "Thank God." Steve's also gone through the Hydra files, seen their plans. But they'll discuss it after breakfast.

Carol gets an itching suspicion about there being more, the way Steve says that. But she leaves it for now. "Where's Loki? I'd have thought my favourite boyfriend would be right here?"

"I let him sleep in. He's had to use a lot of power, lately." Steve smiles and starts putting plates of food out.

Rogue hands Carol and Bucky both coffees before she starts serving out plates and forks.

Bucky takes it as though it were some magical elixir. "Thanks. Nice gloves. Is that some new fashion craze?"

Carol elbows him immediately. "Bucky Barnes, do you not read the intelligence files? Our lovely young Rogue is blessed and cursed with a power that enables her to drain the life force of any she makes skin contact with."

Rogue blushes both at Bucky's question and Carol's obvious defense. "I always cover up for safety. I can't control it."

"Oh. Sorry. That sucks." Bucky probably should start reading those things.

"Major understatement." Rogue smiles shyly at him. He's so handsome. She reminds herself not to be jealous.

"Well, girl like you." He winks at her. "I bet a few guys have gotten creative." Remembers to add, "Or girls. Whatever."

She's blushing again. "Not yet. Come on, sit down. Capta- Steve has been showing us how good he is in the kitchen."

Steve gives Rogue a salute when she corrects herself.

"Yeah. I'm just starting to learn myself." He helps Carol sit first then takes his own seat.

Carol is more than happy to have some breakfast. She is eating for three now, after all.

Soon the table is filled with bacon, eggs, toast, croissants and fruit. Rogue excuses herself to take a plate to the professor, but the rest all sit at the table to enjoy the repast.

Steve, of course, has to ask immediately. "Are you thinking of names yet?"

"Thinking." Bucky confirms.

"But you're not going to tell me?" He tries to lead his best friend on.

"Not yet. Still thinking."

"Do we know boy or girl yet? Is it developed enough?" As far as Steve's concerned, Bucky's baby is practically his and he wants to know everything he can about the newest addition.

"Slow down. We need some time to let it sink in, okay?"

"Sorry." Steve blushes and looks at his plate. "I'm just excited."

Carol chuckles and touches Steve's hand. "You know we'll tell you first, once we're ready."

Bucky swallows his mouthful of egg. "So when are we heading out?"

"When Carol's ready. Unless you two want to stay longer, then we might go ahead." Steve raises as an eyebrow as Carol sneaks bacon off Bucky's plate.

Bucky turns to her and gives her another step of bacon. "Jess is worried."

"Jess is always worried." She says as she keeps eating. She doesn't seem concerned.

"No. She was really worried."

Carol gives him a look. "What did you tell her?"

He gives her the same look back. "I told her you were kidnapped and I almost lost you."

"So you made her worry." She gives him a soft kiss. "She probably thinks I'm in some coma or something. Clearly whatever they did wasn't do bad. Just kept me drugged."

Steve and Hank exchange glances.

Bucky's eyes darken. "Your pregnancy moved up 10 weeks. Who knows what the implications of that are."

Carol frowns. "We're alive and together, we can figure out the rest."

"We can figure it out, but don't pretend like this is nothing, like everything is all hunky-dory." There is no glimmer of amusement anywhere on his face.

"I'm not pretending. I feel fine." Carol's voice starts to rise. "Maybe you don't realize the line of work we're in. It's fucking _dangerous_. Things. Happen. But I trust my team and I trust _you_."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Teams fail. People get left behind. Good doesn't always win."

"But we're the ones who give it the chance. I believe in good. And if I can help it by my life or death, so be it." She's standing, clearly angry. He's touched a nerve and she's fighting not to scream at him for it.

He stands. "Only it's not just your life anymore."

She glares at him. "I can take care of my own. Mistakes and accidents happen even to normal people. This, this attitude right here is exactly why I didn't want children in the first place."

"Then why are we having one?!"

"Because I love you, you asshole." She shoves him, tears in her eyes, and quickly leaves the room.

He follows her. "I love you, too!" He grabs her arm and turns her around. "I can't lose you."

"I'm not fragile. Don't treat me like I'm glass. I understand what I'm doing." She looks away, a tear tracking down her cheek. "The original Captain Marvel died saving my life."

Bucky wraps his arms around her. "I know you're not. If I did, you wouldn't have been there in the first place."

She leans into him. "I'll slow down, but I can't stop."

"I know. I'm not asking you to." He kisses her shoulder. "But don't get pissed off when those of us who love you get scared about it."

"I'm okay, Bucky. I'm okay." She pulls him closer. "And Jesus, we're having twins. I'm going to die."

His shoulders shake a little when he chuckles. "You're strong. You'll live."

Carol presses her face into Bucky's neck. "This is so much scarier than Hydra."

"Yeah." He pets her hair. "But we'll get through it together."

"And we're going to tear those motherfuckers apart. So they will never get near my little girls again." She lifts her head, gently sucking on Bucky's lip.

"We are. With the help of our friends."

Carol starts to kiss him again but they're interrupted by a cough.

"I beg your pardon, but we should probably get those tests done if you ever want to go home." Hank interrupts ever polite.

Bucky looks over. "Sorry, Doc. Lead the way. We'll follow."

He nods and leads the down a floor and to the med lab.

Loki is heading to the kitchen dressed in a nice suit when he passes them. "Carol, how nice to see you awake." He gives her a hug and continues to the kitchen.

Bucky pulls him into a hug of his own before allowing him to go. "Thank you."

Carol returns Loki's hug before following the doctor. She can't help but be amazed at the facilities. A lot of money was clearly invested here. Bucky holds her hand the entire time.

When they reach the lab, Carol is instructed to hop up on a table. Then Hank looks them both over. "So, as I've said. I looked through Hydra's files and learned quite a bit. How much do you want to know?"

"Everything." Carol asks immediately, squeezing Bucky's hand.

Bucky nods.

"Alright." Hank grabs a clipboard with notes. "As sick as it may sound, it's incredibly lucky that it was you two that their trap sprung on. Anyone else would probably be dead already."

"Yeah us." Bucky offers.

"It seems Hydra has initiated a new program to capture and study superhumans. Through vivisection and post mortem analysis comparing their systems to those of standard humans. Bucky was spared because they made him. They decided to spare Carol because they wanted to steal your babies to raise as their own soldiers."

Carol swears. "Those fuckers are building an army."

"That's always been a goal for them." Bucky notes. "Hell it's a goal for every government."

"The tranquilizer they used is based on the infamous zombie formula, made from blowfish, designed to keep you immobolized but mostly aware." Carol confirms with a nod. "Their growth serum, however is still new and in the developing stages. You gave them the perfect chance to test it. Once they've figured out how to splice the DNA how they like, it seems they'll be able to grow a soldier in a week.

"Until the hormone they fed into your amniotic fluid is gone, your children will continue to grow at a faster than average rate. Just not as fast as when they were continually feeding it to you."

"Do you have an estimate?" Bucky asks.

"It's why I need more tests." Hank admits.

Carol sighs. "I was hoping I'd at least get a normal pregnancy."

"I'm learning there's nothing normal about you, doll." He kisses her cheek. He turns to Hank. "Is there a doctor in New York you could recommend? Or should we keep coming here."

"I do have a doctor." Carol points out. "That Bruce suggested. I like her."

"I can send her all our results." Hank nods. "And relevant data, I suppose."

Bucky feels like the last guy to learn anything. So he says nothing.

"Thank you." She squeezes Bucky's fingers. "I guess we better get those tests done."

Hank nods. "We'll start with another ultrasound, then we'll have to test your fluids."

Bucky helps as much as he can, which basically means showing her support.

Carol agrees and lays back on the bed. She's taking it all remarkably well. She even asks for a few prints from the ultrasound, which Bucky hadn't thought of before. She makes a few faces with the various needles to test her fluids, especially the huge one to her belly for the amniotic, but there's never more than a gentle squeeze to Bucky's hand.

He pets her hair, kisses her forehead, her hand, her lips, gives her a smile. "I love you," is said more than once.

Soon, Hank has all the data he needs for the tests. "You've been wonderful. As far as I'm concerned, you're good to head home. I'll send you the test results as soon as I get them."

"Thanks again, Doc." Bucky shakes his hand. It's taking a lot of resolve not to make a cowardly lion joke.

"Good luck to both of you. And congratulations." Hank also shakes Carol's hand as he helps her off the bed.

But Carol insists on a hug. "Thank you."

"She's a hugger." Bucky explains.

"No worries." Hank pats her back.

Carol releases the doctor and punches Bucky's arm. Then they leave to find their friends.

"Have you ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" Bucky asks her when they're alone.

"Yes." She raises an eyebrow.

He jumps in front of her in barely contained glee. "Doesn't he remind you of the cowardly lion? I almost wanted to ask him to say 'Put 'em up. Put 'em up.'"

She groans and pushes his forehead with her palm. "No. If anything, he's the kind tinman."

"Nope. He'd be a robot I'd her were the tinman." Bucky's eyes go wide. He laughs. "Iron Man. Iron Man is the tinman. And Steve is the Scarecrow." He grins.

"No, love. Steve is Dorothy. You are the scarecrow." She taps on his temple. "No brain."

He sticks his tongue out at her. Then he moves out of the way so they can keep walking.

They're not in the kitchen so they keep looking. Carol feels like she knows exactly where to go. They end up in an office with Steve, Loki, Sam, and an older bald man. "Oh. Hi?"

The bald man smiles warmly. "Hello and welcome. Please come in. I'm glad to see you up and well."

Carol walks forward, holding out her hand. "You must be Professor Xavier. An honour, sir. Your paper on genetic mutation in cellular evolution was riveting."

He smiles in delightful surprise. "Thank you. And I understand your promotion makes you the youngest woman ever to make Colonel. Congratulations. On that and on your growing family."

"Thank you. What can I say? Life is precious and I intend to live it." She smiles warmly and flickers her eyes back to Bucky.

Bucky smiles back. Then he steps forward to shake Charles' hand. "Professor, thank you for your help and for the hospitality."

Carol looks around the room. "I'm guessing you're all in here because of the data you gathered from Hydra? Mutants are in the same danger we are."

"You are too clever by half, Carol. Yes. We're discussing the threat." Steve frowns.

"I'm just here for the tea." Loki winks at her.

Sam scowls at him. "Just admit you're an Avenger."

Steve chuckles.

Carol looks at the ceiling and shakes her head. "We need to destroy Hydra. They're an infection eating away at humanity."

Loki nods. "One does not need to be an Avenger to want that our to help accomplish it. Don't you agree, Professor?"

Charles takes a breath. "I do. A joint venture would seem to be in order."

"We need information first, though. Hydra's gone deep underground for the most part. We have to find them." Steve looks around the room.

Carol sees where he's going. "You're thinking double agent, lull them into security. But Natasha's away and too well known."

"I was hoping maybe an X-man?" Steve licks his lips.

Charles smiles sadly. His old friend Raven would be perfect for this. "I know someone. But it may take some convincing to help. She's not an X-Man, but this would be right up her alley."

"Can we trust her for the cause? That's what's important." Steve asks.

"She is a follower of Magneto. And if Hydra is hurting mutants, she will want to make them pay."

Steve nods. "If you can contact her and find out? We'll find someone on our side, too. I'm sure I've got someone shield I could ask." He's thinking maybe Sharon.

Bucky looks at Carol.

Carol looks back. "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "I think _you're_ the Scarecrow."

"I'm going to hurt you later." She makes a face. "What are you thinking?"

He leans over and starts to whisper in her ear. But then he thinks better off it. "Nothing. Forget it."

Her brow furrows.

"But we'll get out of your way for now." Steve rises to take the professor's hand. "We'll speak very soon."

"I look forward to it."

The small group of Avengers all bid farewell and start out to the jet.

Carol punches Bucky in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He ribs his arm.

"Earlier. What were you trying to get me to think of?"

He mouths. "Jess."

"Oh. I can't volunteer her. You know that." Carol frowns.

"Volunteer who?" Steve looks over.

"No one." Bucky says. "We're not volunteering anyone."

The flight back to new York is short. And as they get off the plane they're greeted not just by Maria, but by a second dark haired woman.

"Jess!" Carol runs to her for a tight hug.

"Oh, you idiot." Jess hugs just as tight.

Bucky waits for them to part before introducing Jess to everyone.

Her next action is to punch Bucky's shoulder. "You didn't say anything about her being pregnant. And you." She slaps Carol across the back of the head, though gently.

Steve raises an eyebrow.

Carol rubs her head. "I only just found out!"

Bucky rubs his shoulder. He's starting to feel like a punching bag. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

Jess rolls her eyes. She wraps an arm around Carol and leads her down to the couch. "I don't care what you think, you need rest." Carol doesn't even try to protest.

Steve moves to Bucky, putting a hand to his back. "You're having a great day, aren't you?"

"Better than yesterday."

Steve lightly slaps Bucky's ass then heads down to speak to the women.

Carol is just finishing explaining how her pregnancy has been advanced. Jess's hand is on her belly. Jess nods. "They're going down."

Sam comes over to say goodbye. "Time for me to head home. Jess, nice to meet you. Carol, Bucky, congratulations." He gives a little wave.

"Thank you. Call me when you get home." Steve reminds him.

"Right after I call Kristy." He winks. 

Steve nods.

"Now you. We need to discuss maternity leave." Steve turns to Carol.

"Two months before, 3 after. That's all I'm taking." Carol doesn't look like she's going to budge.

Bucky sits next to her. "Do I get paternity leave?"

"If you want." Steve looks at him. "You want time away from fighting?"

Carol takes Bucky's hand and leans against him. Her eyes fall shut. She really is tired.

"Yeah. Maybe the 3 months after Carol comes back on."

"For sure." Steve smiles.

Jess looks between them. "This is sweet, but I'm here because Barnes suggested you might need help with Hydra." And Carol. Though she won't say that as she soothingly strokes her friend's arm.

Loki is standing near the windows. His phone is in his hand, and he is dividing his focus between it and the people on the couch. "News reports are calling the explosion a chemical plant accident. So Hydra has people either in the government or the media or both. Some people are not buying it."

"I'd bet both." Steve stands and starts pacing. He can't discuss this with a civilian present.

Loki sighs. He recognizes the nervous energy. "Love, I told you we have to burn the severed necks. Are you willing to do that?"

"We're burning every piece we can find. They're not coming anywhere near my family again." Steve is enraged by Hydra's actions.

"That's why you need me." Jess steps into Steve's path. "Fury used me against them once. Do it again.'

Loki nods. "Burning every piece will get messy, love. Be sure you understand the consequences."

Steve freezes. He looks at Loki then this woman before him. "Who are you, really?"

"I was a spy. These days I'm a private investigator and part time vigilante. But I want in if you're taking Hydra out." Jess crosses her arms. "They stole my past."

Steve nods slowly. "We need a plan. And we need a door. Are you offering to be the key?"

Jess nods. "If it keeps Carol and her baby out of trouble."

"Hey!" Carol calls sleepily from Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky laughs. "I don't think anyone could keep Carol out of trouble."

She hits him, but not very hard.

Steve smiles gently. "Alright, Jess. Let's work on a plan."

Loki frowns. They obviously aren't going home today.

Bucky shifts. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to get Carol home."

Jess immediately looks over. "I drove."

"Alright. Good. We are all going home. We will reconvene on Friday, when I've had a chance to figure this out." Steve looks around the room.

Loki's eyes meet his. The sorcerer looks like a porcelain doll with a blank expression.

Steve nods. They'll need some private time. "Do you need help getting Carol to the car?"

"Nah." Bucky stands. "Jess and I can handle it." He pulls Carol up. "Am I carrying you, or are you walking?"

"You are all terrible. Where's your car?" Jess leads the way and Carol follows, walking proud despite her exhaustion.

Steve watches them go before pulling Loki into his arms. He speaks quietly. "I'm taking you home."

"As you wish." Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Are you up to it, baby?" He kisses Loki's head.

"I miss my bed."

"Then you sleep in it tonight." He lifts Loki into a bridal carry and heads to their room to get their things.

"I don't like seeing you like this." Loki says this after Steve has put him down.

"Like what?" He packs up the last of their things and lifts the bag.

"Murderous. Vengeful." He shrugs.

"I'm not." But he pauses, really looking at the past few days. "They hurt Carol."

"I am aware." Loki looks down. "Is it because of the child?"

Steve puts the bag down and moves to hold Loki. "That's part of it."

"And the other part?" Loki wonders.

"Because it was Carol. _Our_ Carol." He strokes Loki's cheek.

That's when Loki understands that Steve is far more emotionally involved than he thought. He gives a small smile. "Of course. Perhaps you should stay. We should stay." He corrects. "So you, we can be closer. In case they need anything."

"Bucky will take care of her. I need to take care of you." Steve is so gentle as he brushes his fingers over Loki's face before kissing him. "And I need you to take care of me."

He was about to protest until that last sentence. "Of course, starlight. Whatever you need."

"You. I need you." There's another soft kiss.

"You have me." His arms wrap around Steve and hold him protectively.

Steve holds Loki close. "Let's go home. We'll put on some music, read some poetry and forget the world for a while."

"Sounds wonderful." He gives Steve another kiss before getting up. "Are you sure you're up to drive?"

Steve nods. "It'll calm me."

"Then let's go." Loki holds out his hand.

Steve takes it and the bags and they head down to start the final step of their journey. Loki almost immediately puts on music. Then he sits back and looks out the window, one hand on Steve's leg.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The drive home has been one long heated debate about spying and pregnancy. Carol's dizzy and a bit nauseous from it all. She can't even say how glad she is to step into her own apartment. Bucky has to prevent himself from carrying her to bed. Instead, she collapses on the couch, happier than she should be that they left Jess at the car.

"Do you want anything? Water? Food?"

Carol nods then leans to her side and curls up.

"Okay." Bucky assumes that means both. He gets her water first. Then he makes her a sandwich.

Carol forces herself up, taking the food with a small thank you. She's not really hungry but she knows the babies need it.

Bucky sits beside her and eats the 2 sandwiches he made for himself.

Finished, Carol leans against him heavily. She's been trying to hide her exhaustion, to be strong all day and it's taken a toll on her.

He puts an arm around her. "I know you're miss strong and independent, but it would make me really happy if you let me carry you to bed."

"Feed Chewie first, so we can both stay and I'll let you." She gives him a small smile.

"You got it, doll." He calls out to Chewie and feeds her. Then he picks Carol up and carries her to the bedroom.

Her arms sit lightly about his shoulders. "Can I not sleep in borrowed clothing?"

"If you really want to."

She nods, tugging her tee-shirt off and dropping it on the floor.

"Did. Your. Breasts get bigger?" Bucky asks.

"What?" She looks down at herself. They do look a bit fuller. "Uh. Pregnancy?"

"Hooray pregnancy." He grins and winks at her. He helps her out of the bottoms.

"You're such a man." She teases him.

"That's why you love me." He starts taking off his own clothes. "Pajamas?"

She yawns and stretches. "Why?"

He shrugs. "In case there's a fire, and we have to leave really quickly?"

"Do you not want me naked?" She pouts.

"I always want you naked." He finishes getting naked himself. "Just wanted to give my doll the option." He gets into bed.

She cuddles close to him while cocooning the blankets around them. "Hold me? Hold _us_ safe?"

His arms wrap around her. If he had his way, he'd never let her go. "You sleep. I'll be right here." He feels tears coming on as memories of them taking her flood his mind.

She rests her head against his chest. "I'm glad you weren't hurt." She presses soft kisses over his heart.

"Them taking you was hurt enough." He doesn't mention the dehydration and lack of food, but she doesn't need to hear that.

"I love you, too, Bucky-bear." She pulls him even closer, breathes him in. "I love you."

He tangles their legs together and kisses her shoulder. "Sleep."

She nods against him, eyes drifting shut.

Bucky swears on the grave of the Howling Commandoes that Hydra will burn to the ground for what they've done.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Did you find the book?" Steve calls as he turns off the tap. The tub is filled with lavender scented bubbles while a Mozart piano concerto plays in the background. "Love?"

"Just a moment!" Loki is busy kissing his kittens on the floor. "I have to go attend to daddy now." He gives them each one last kiss. Then he gets up and takes the book of poetry to Steve. "Found it."

"Thank you." Steve takes the book and gives Loki a long, slow kiss. For the first time in three days, Loki begins to relax.

They get into the tub, Loki relaxed against Steve's chest, as Steve starts to read. Loki closes his eyes and listens to his lover's voice. After a hello complete with hugs to the twins and the kittens and a quick dinner, they asked not to be disturbed the rest of the evening. Sentences are punctuated with soft kisses and gentle touches. Steve wants tonight to be a reminder of his love, his need for Loki. Slowly, the last few days are starting to melt away.

"Do you wish I was pregnant?" Loki asks.

Steve strokes his hair. "We agreed to wait. I will. We will have our children when we're ready."

"As you say." He looks at the tile on the wall. "It's good to be home."

"It is." He tilts Loki's head to kiss him. "Our children will be born in a world without Hydra."

"There will always be danger. If not Hydra then AIM or ISIS or some other group." Loki reminds him.

"But I will protect them. And teach them to fight for themselves. We will not live in fear." His arms tighten around Loki.

Loki takes a breath. "I thought we were shutting the world out."

"Sorry." Steve shuts his eyes.

He knows Steve won't be truly his again until Hydra is gone. Maybe not even then. "Promise me something."

"Anything, it's yours." He kisses Loki's ear.

"Promise me you won't compromise your morals. If there is a dilemma, bring it to me."

Steve's brow furrows. "Of course I won't. That's why I have you, Bucky, Sam. But mostly you. You remind me who I am."

"Good." He strokes Steve's arms. "It's just you were beginning to frighten me."

"I'm sorry. I was angry." Steve shakes his head. "It clouds my judgment."

"I know." He chews on his tongue with worry.

"But someone was there to calm me and help me get back to me." He kisses Loki's head.

"Glad I could help." Loki sits up and turns to look at Steve. "Mental health check."

"Glad to be home. Determined to bring down Hydra. Grateful Carol is safe. Excited for their baby. You?"

"Glad to be home. Not sure you're here with me. Feeling...apart."

Steve nods slowly. "I'm here. Really. I have things to worry about but I'm with you."

Loki nods then turns back around to lean against Steve's chest. "What do you need from me?"

"Just you, here, keeping me present." Steve strokes his thigh.

"And if I can't?"

Steve smiles. "You can."

"I might need a bit more convincing." He tilts his head, exposing some of his neck.

Steve is happy to nip and suck at it. Then he pauses. "Let's move this to the bed."

Loki gets up with his usual grace, the water dripping down his body. He grabs a towel and starts drying off before he even steps out. Steve thoroughly enjoys the view before getting out as well. He steals Loki's towel and starts kissing hungrily with the towel around them both. Feeling suddenly very aroused, Loki kisses back just as hungrily. He pulls Steve against him.

They keep kissing and touching until the fall into bed, Steve rolling beneath Loki and looking up. "I'm yours."

Loki's kisses become slow, sensual. His mouth moves down Steve's neck as his hands stroke the strong thighs.

"God." Steve groans, rubbing his hips up against Loki.

"Shh." He pushes Steve's hips down. "Patience, starlight."

Steve whimpers softly.

Loki gets the massage oil. He coats his hands and spreads it over Steve's chest.

"That's nice." Steve smiles and watches the clever fingers work.

"Glad you think so." His hands move down to the muscled abdomen then to the gorgeous cock nestled in the dark blond hair.

That cock is highly responsive to Loki's touch. "Oh my darling." Steve's hips try to push up.

Loki is trying to decide if he wants to ride or take his lover. He pushes a finger into Steve's ass while he decides. And Steve whimpers beautifully. It's quite obvious he wants it.

Unable to deny his lover, Loki adds a second finger then a third. He stretches Steve out, his cock becoming more and more erect.

"Loki. Loki." Steve calls out, begging for his lover to fill him. "Darling, please. I need you."

The fingers come out. Loki lines up. He kisses Steve as he enters. Steve moans, hands keeping Loki close. It's just what he needs. Loki makes love to him slowly. Steve groans with every move, his hand caress Loki's ass. He moves against his lover, with him, until they are one. Now, finally, the rest of the world does go away. It's only them and the pleasure they're giving each other.

Far too soon, orgasm hits and Steve clutches Loki tightly. The sorcerer continues to thrust until Steve is done. Then he pulls out and masturbates as he gazes down at his love.

Steve is panting, blue eyes staring back at his gorgeous fiancé. "Loki."

Loki's mouth opens as his seed spills out of his cock and onto Steve's skin.

Steve sighs softly. "Loki. My love. My night sky."

He gets up and wobbily goes into the bathroom. He returns with a damp cloth to clean his lover. His eyes are closed but he purrs when the cloth touches him.

"You make the best sounds." Loki tells him.

"It's because you make me feel so good." Steve opens one eye to peek at Loki.

He is concentrating on wiping up every last bit of his semen from that gorgeous body. Once he's done, he cleans his own cock before taking the cloth back into the bathroom.

"Loki." Steve whines, wanting his lover back. "I can't exist without you."

"I'm fairly certain you can, love." Loki walks back slowly. "You did it very well before I ever appeared in your life."

Steve chuckles. "Not like I do now."

Loki stretches out on the bed next to him. "Glad I could help."

Steve rolls to his side, arm wrapping around Loki. "I love you."

"And I love you." He breathes deeply. "And I love you, bed. How I've missed you."

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's shoulder.

"Don't tell me, you miss the hard lumpy ground." He places his arm across Steve's.

"Oh, terribly." Steve laughs. "I won't sleep at all with this comfort."

Loki closes his eyes. "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that were true." Though he knows it would have more to do with Carol and Hydra than the bed.

Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "I'll be alright."

He parts the blond head. "Well if it gets too difficult, you can always sleep in the back yard."

"Thank you." Steve chuckles. "But I couldn't sleep without you."

"Sorry, love, but I shall not be sleeping outside unless we put the bed out there."

"Guess I'll have to stay here, then." He kisses Loki's throat.

Loki offers more with a tilt of his head. "I'm so sorry. I know how difficult it will be for you."

"Mmn." Steve is happy to accept that offer, sucking on the pale skin.

Green eyes remain closed as he tries to sleep.

Soon Steve relaxes against him, as well. Though sleep won't come easy.

Loki's dreams are full of anxiety, otherness. He even dreams he's back in the strange hospital, only Bucky and Carol are there keeping Steve away from him. He wakes up and stares at the ceiling.

Steve is still asleep but has curled completely around him, holding him as close as possible.

If he stretches his arm, Loki can just get his phone. He texts Thor. 'War is coming. They will need you.'

Steve shifts and one eye opens. "Go back to sleep, love."

He puts the phone back and closes his eyes. But sleep doesn't come.

Snuggling closer, Steve drifts back to his light sleep. He's soothed by Loki's heartbeat.


	120. Prenups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets lots of TLC.

A loud gasp like coming up from water, Carol escapes her dreams to cling to the man before her. She buries her face in his chest, letting his smell fill her senses.

Bucky holds her tight. "Nightmare?"

She nods. "They had you."

"It was just a dream. I'm here. You're here." The last is a reminder to himself.

"I'll sleep a hell of a lot better when they're gone." She presses her cheek hard against his breast so she can feel his heart.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that happens soon."

A nod then she looks up at him. "Are you okay? Really?"

"No. I'm not." He admits. "I won't be until they're gone."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you." She kisses him slowly.

He accepts what she gives him. Right now, she's his top priority.

Their foreheads press together. "I don't think we've ever been this long without sex before. You really are upset." It's partly teasing though she's genuinely concerned.

Bucky scowls. "What you experienced in your short dream was my reality for a good 24 hours or more."

"Then I don't know how you're here with me and not tearing them to ribbons." She kisses him again. She's very glad she hadn't given him the details of her dream. Her mind had mixed what Hank had told them of Hydra's plans with him and given her rather unpleasant results.

"I wanted to. I still want to. But I also know I can't take them all on my own." If he thought he could, he'd be out there right now.

Carol's smile flickers before coming solid. "I'd have forgiven you, but I'm glad you're here. I need you."

He pushes her hair away from her face. "I need you, too." He captures her lips to show her how much.

"Bucky-bear." She whispers against his lips. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'll always need you. Whether it's to hold me at night, fight by my side, or watch Star Wars for the 800th time."

He smiles just a little. He teases. "How did you ever get along without me?"

"Many more fist fights." Carol laughs.

"And leaving a trail of broken hearts in your wake no doubt." He kisses her again.

She chuckles at him. "Not as many as you'd like to think. Half as many as your daughters will."

"You expect them to be heartbreakers, huh?"

"If they take after you." She brushes her thumb over his lips.

He kisses it. "Just tryin' to find the right girl. Didn't realize she hasn't been born yet."

"I always knew you were the right one. I just thought you were dead."

"Nope. I'm definitely undead."

"Ooh. I'm marrying a zombie." She giggles.

He gives her a weird look. "I said I was undead, not an undead slave."

"And here I was expecting a comment on my delicious brain." She giggles. "Aren't you my slave, though?"

"Still got free will. To a certain degree." He kisses her again.

She adds a few kisses. "You, me, zombie movie marathon?"

"Zombie movies are so awful though. How about Tarzan?"

"I can only accept that opinion if you've seen Dawn of the Dead and 28 Days Later." She makes a face. "It's Tarzan that's awful."

He takes on a defiant look. "You can onlysay that if you've read some of the books."

"I was assuming you meant the terrible old black and white shows. The Disney movie is great." She won't admit she hasn't read them.

"Don't know it." He looks in her eyes. "You should try to sleep."

"Sleep? And if I can't wake up again? And if I lose two more months of their precious lives?" Suddenly her continued insistence on staying up to the point if exhaustion makes sense.

He understands completely. Of course he does. "I'll wake you. I promise."

She presses her face against his shoulder. "I trust you."

He kisses her head.

"We'll watch Tarzan in the morning." She promises quietly as she shuts her eyes.

"I used to play Tarzan as a kid."

She kisses his shoulder. "You'll like this one. There's singing monkeys."

He chuckles. "Monkeys are funny."

"You're." She yawns. "Funny."

That makes him yawn. "Yep."

She half mumbles, already partway asleep. "You'll be such a good dad. So much better than mine. Monkey dad."

"Just call me King Kong."

"You're more of a Donkey Kong."

Bucky thinks he saw a movie preview that mentioned that name. But he's too tired to worry about it.

She nuzzles a little closer. "Only sweet dreams now. Dream of daughters."

Bucky shifts a little. "Strong daughters flying next to their beautiful mother."

"The Marvel Twins?" She teases.

He chuckles again. "Sure."

"Little girls showing daddy the newest recipe from uncle Steve." She pulls him on top of her and kisses him. "All covered in flour."

"I love it."

"First broken heart aka first time at the shooting range."

He's a little lost. "How are those related?"

"It was the one thing dad got right?"

"Oh. I get it. But shouldn't we take them to a shooting range sooner? Gun safety shouldn't be emotional."

"Please." She chuckles. "Our children will know gun safety before their alphabet. It'll just be their first time shooting."

Bucky isn't sure he's comfortable with that, but he supposes she had a better perspective than he does.

"You know they'll need it, even if they choose to never use a weapon." Their lives have dictated that.

"I do. And I'm fine with that." He licks his lips in hesitation. "Just not sure I want their first experience firing a weapon to be when they are hurting. I don't want them to see it as a release or something that'll make them feel better."

"I agree. Which is where the bonding and teaching come in."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She averts her gaze. "Well. We did decide that, except I have a problem now."

He chuckles. "Do you have to pee?"

"Yeah..." She bites her lip.

He gets up then pulls her off the bed. "Come on. Let's go."

She groans as she gets up. "You planning to hold my hand?"

"Nope. Am planning to watch." He winks at her. "Then go after you."

"Dirty boy." She gives him a kiss then heads to the bathroom, closing but not locking the door before he can join her.

He waits a moment before opening the door and leaning against the door jamb.

She's just finishing. She throws a ball of toilet paper at his head. "Creep."

He just grins.

She moves away from the toilet, not bothering to flush. "Do you need me to hold it for you?"

"I think I got it." He lifts the seat and assumed the position.

"You sure?" She moves behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm sure." The sound of water hitting water fills the room. "See? I'm a big boy. Got it in the toilet and everything."

"Oh. I know you are." She slides her hand slides down his arm to join his on his cock.

He shakes of the last bit. "All done." He turns his head to kiss her, his hands never moving.

"I'm making a special request."

"And that is?" He asks.

She gives him a squeeze. "Wake me up with this?"

"You got it, doll." He grins.

"Good." She yawns. "I'm ready for bed now."

Bucky squats down a little so she can jump on his back. Then he carries her to bed. She's very insistent that he wrap around her before she closes her eyes. The last thing she does is press his hand to her belly.

A few hours later he starts kissing her. Carol moans softly, not quite waking. Bucky kisses her breasts as he rubs himself against her thigh. That gets her. She opens her eyes with a yawn. "Good morning."

He says a good morning back, but his mouth is around her nipple. It ends up sounding like a weird hum.

Not that she even notices with how sensitive that nipple is right now. "Holy fuck."

"Mmm." His hand squeezes her ass.

"So. Uh. For the record? Nipples. Stupid sensitive." She has to gasp the words out.

He pulls away. "Should I stop?"

Taking deep breaths, she looks at him. "Only if you want a chance inside me before I come. You have no idea how good it feels."

He takes in the information then puts his mouth about an inch above.

Carol laughs and combs her fingers through his hair. "It seems I have a new weakness."

Bucky looks up at her. "Well at least now I know what to do if I start coming too soon."

"Come here." She pulls him up into a kiss before issuing a playful threat. "If that magical sperm of yours adds any more babies..."

He laughs. "Hey, it got you girls."

"I do appreciate that. Even if you doubled my order." She kisses his nose. "I know you're thrilled."

"Sure. I get two for one. Instant family. No need for another pregnancy." He shifts to start stroking himself between her legs.

She spreads them wider for him. "Not that you'd mind another pregnancy."

"I don't now." Bucky gives her a little nibble. "Right now I'm just hoping to survive this one. Not sure I could handle another."

"Good answer." She tugs him up. "In."

He kisses her and slides himself inside her warm wetness. He sighs at the pleasure.

"We're going to have no time for this. Once they're born." She wraps her legs around him to hold him inside as her lips find his jaw.

"I can be very quick." He says that but then makes his thrusts slow.

"Mmn. I definitely prefer when you're not." She's thoroughly enjoying the roughness of his stubble as she drags her lips and tongue over it. "I like to take the time to enjoy you."

"I appreciate it." He tastes her mouth again.

She sucks on his tongue, her own sliding past it. Her arms circle his shoulders, hook onto them. Her fingers dig into his skin. That entices him to move deeper.

"Bucky!" She moans his name, gripping him with even more of her vast strength.

"Carol." He keeps thrusting, not quite at his own orgasm.

"I need it. Fill me." Her fingers tug at the back of his hair as she takes his ear into her mouth.

He concentrates on his own pleasure knowing she's had hers. And soon he's on the edge and toppling over as he moans.

"Good boy." She soothes, stroking down his back. And it really was exactly what she'd hoped for. She had been a bit worried her pregnancy belly would turn him off but there really didn't seem to be an issue.

He kisses her between heavy breaths. "I love you."

She smiles against his lips. "Is that what all that was for?"

"Among other things." He kisses her nose. "Including a certain requested wake-up call."

"I am awake now." She grins, arms shifting to rest comfortably around his neck. "I suppose I'll have to follow through on my promise."

"And which promise is that?"

"Disney version of Tarzan." She licks his top lip. It was clearly begging for it. "While we eat breakfast."

"Right. Tarzan." He smiles. "I always wanted to be as smart as him."

Carol makes a puzzled face. "The books must be really different."

"Yeah. The ones from my day were pretty bad. Made him uneducated when in the books he taught himself to read in multiple languages."

"So you might be disappointed by that." She licks her lips. "But singing monkeys!"

He laughs. "But then I have to get up."

"You really should. The girls are demanding bacon." She nips at his throat.

"Mmm. Bacon." He takes a breath then slowly gets up. He puts on some underwear. Then he starts breakfast. Carol follows, though it takes her a bit to find a tee. After that, she beelines for the coffee maker.

Bucky fries the bacon first then uses the grease to make scrambled eggs. Bread is toasted. Carol starts stealing bacon while the rest is still cooking. It's all she really wants anyway. It's all she's seemed to want since coming back from Hydra.

"Do I need to make more?" he asks her.

"Yep." She eats another piece then goes to get him his coffee.

He chuckles. Once the eggs are done, he fries a few more strips of bacon.

She puts his cup down beside him. "Nothing sexier than my man frying bacon." She steals a kiss.

"You're all about the meat." He winks at her.

"Well, yours is so good." She grins.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is dressed for work when he enters the kitchen to make tea. The cats are following him, rubbing against his leg whenever he stops.

"If either of you make me trip, I will skin you and turn you into gloves," he threatens. The cats don't seem concerned.

"Why do I doubt that?" A sweaty Steve walks in from his run and goes for a hug.

Loki's arms immediately go up. "Kiss yes, hug no, sweaty man."

Steve laughs and kisses Loki's cheek. "I love you."

He grabs Steve's chin and gives him a proper kiss. "I love you, too."

"I'm making you macaroni and cheese for supper, so don't work too late." Steve tells him before stealing another kiss.

Before Loki can reply, Pietro says, "Good. We have missed father's cooking."

Steve snorts. "I thought you were going to shower?"

"I did. I am super fast."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Faster isn't always better."

"He'll learn that when he gets a girlfriend." Steve grins.

Pietro shrugs and gets some water. "Mother, you should ask for more food."

"Perhaps I should, as well as a table for 2."

"Loki." Steve nips his jaw. "Is there something you would like, Pietro?"

"Just water. Must stay hydrated." He leaves with his glass. "Have a good day, mother."

Steve can't help but laugh. "I'm going to make sure he goes on the next mission to Xavier's."

Loki chuckles. "Good idea."

"As for now. Are you good? Do you need me to pack you a lunch?" He looks Loki over.

The look on Loki's face is unamused though unsure if Steve is kidding. "I think I can manage buying lunch."

"Oh." Steve seems a bit disappointed. "Of course."

"I'm missing something."

"I just wanted to take care of you." He kisses Loki's cheek softly.

"Oh I see. You could make me breakfast." Loki suggests.

"What would you like?" Steve starts looking through the fridge. "Eggs? French toast? Pancakes? Yogurt?"

"French Toast and yogurt." Loki requests.

Steve nods, taking out the yogurt along with eggs and milk for the toast. "Fruit?"

"Sure." Loki busies himself making yes. "How was your run?"

"Good. Pietro's good as new. That's wonderful to see." He starts frying some toast. "Have you seen our other twin yet?"

"I have not."

"Hmmn. Well, she'll show up." The toast leaves the pan perfectly golden and fills the kitchen with a sweet scent.

Loki places a cup of coffee near Steve and a kiss on his cheek.

Steve smiles. "I love you." He hands a plate of finished toast to Loki then goes to make some more. Food never goes to waste in this house.

"Thank you, love." He goes to the dining area to eat.

Wanda wanders in, shortly after, nose buried in a book.

"Good morning." Loki tells her pleasantly.

"Morning." Wanda replies through the book. The title suggests it's about the American civil war. "America has very angry history."

"Most places do." Loki says before filling his mouth with French Toast.

Steve joins them, carrying a huge plate of toast. "Ah, good morning Wanda. I don't suppose that book mentions the President your uncle Bucky was named after?"

"Yes, James Buchanan is spoken of. When they discuss factors leading to war." She looks up. "He was truly named for this man?"

Pietro is suddenly in a chair and loading up a plate with food.

"Nah, both were family names. I think only the order came from that President." Steve grins. "Hello again, Pietro. How did I know you'd be here?"

"Because good." He smiles as he chews.

"Pietro is always hungry." Wanda points out.

Steve looks over her and her book again. "I think you are too, Wanda, just not for food."

She smiles at him and raises an eyebrow.

Pietro laughs between bites and drinks.

Loki looks around and smiles softly. He's truly home.

Steve reaches over to take Loki's hand. "Good to be home?"

"Very." He winks. "Even with the unruly children."

"Especially with the unruly children." Steve corrects.

"Only he is unruly. I am the good twin." Wanda teases them.

"Not true." Pietro points at her with his fork. "You are just quiet in your unrulyness."

She gives him a look. "I am still the good twin."

Loki tells Pietro it's fine. "I was the bad son no matter what I did. We bad children must stick together."

"If I had a sibling, I would've been the bad son." Steve winks. "I was constantly getting into fights with bullies. Fights that Bucky usually ended up pulling me out of."

Pietro grins at Wanda as he chews. "You are odd one out."

"It is because I am woman." She smiles at him. "We are naturally good."

"Amen to that." Steve chuckles.

"No ganging up on Wanda." Loki reminds them. "She can probably kill you with her brain."

"It's a beautiful brain in a beautiful girl." Steve reaches over to kiss Wanda's forehead.

Pietro follows that by sticking his tongue out at her. Wanda sticks hers right back then focuses on her book again.

"Wanda, you should eat before there is no more left." Loki tells her.

"Thank you, already ate. Just wanted to see you before you left." She smiles at Loki.

"You're very sweet." Loki cleans his mouth. "Speaking of leaving, I should go." He stands.

Steve stands as well, stealing one last kiss. "Have a good day. Stay out of trouble. Check on Carol, if you have a chance. Physically. I'm more than able to text."

"Yes, dear." He takes another kiss before leaving.

He's barely at work an hour when Carol actually contacts him. 'Loki. I have a problem.'

Loki texts her back. 'How can I help?'

'Time magazine contacted me. They want me to be the face of their new Avengers article.'

He breathes a sigh of relief. He asks to call. Once he calls, he asks to meet.

They meet in a small cafe near the tower. Carol's shirt is a little tight over her belly, but she hasn't had a chance to get any maternity clothing yet. "Loki." She hugs him tightly.

"How are you, dear?" He looks at her. "We need to take you shopping."

"Well, I haven't exactly been home." She gives him a small smile. "So, have you figured out why this is a problem?"

"Because you'll have to explain your sudden and obvious pregnancy?"

She nods. "I mean, I haven't been in public much of late so I can chalk part of it up to that, for the public, but it _is_ sudden to me. I went from confirming I was pregnant to getting ultrasounds of the girls within days."

"I can't imagine." He puts his hand over hers. "Time should be going through the Avengers publicity group. I'll let them know you are unavailable due to your involvement in the construction of the new facility."

"Thank you. I mean, I wouldn't mind doing an interview or something but I need at least a little time first." She looks at Loki with gratitude in her eyes as her free hand rubs her belly.

"It is quite a thing, going from wanting to be pregnant to showing in a matter of days." Loki gives her a sympathetic smile. "I wish I could be more help."

She nods again, her own smile turning sad. "I'll figure it out. It's Bucky I worry about. He'd been so excited, he didn't want to wait to tell anyone but now. I don't think he's even told Steve though we know what we're having."

"Perhaps he wishes to make a grand announcement of it, to Steve and to your friend." Loki suggests. "Or perhaps he wishes to keep it a secret between the two of you."

"Maybe." She looks out the window, rubbing her belly thoughtfully. "I'm meeting Jess after this, going shopping. But I don't want to buy any baby stuff yet. Steve's right. Our apartment is too small."

"Buy things. You can store it at the tower. There are spare rooms."

"You think?" She smiles. "Jess is going to figure out what we're having from what I buy."

"Let her. Better yet, tell her." He knows the woman was not happy with how she found out.

"Can you tell? With your magic?" She takes his hand and places it on her belly. She wants everyone to know even if Bucky's not ready, and them figuring it out means she can plead innocent to telling.

Loki looks up in surprise. "Two?"

"Right?" Carol shakes her head. "I am going to die when they're born."

He smiles. "I daresay you'll live." He returns his focus to her belly. "Girls."

"Yeah. That's what Dr McCoy said. Two little girls. But we only had one name picked out." She looks down at her belly, rubbing it again. She's so fond of her daughters already.

"May I tell Steve? Or should we let Bucky do that."

She takes his hands. "I want to say yes, but Bucky would feel so betrayed."

Loki nods. "Then tell Bucky I know. I'm sure that will make him tell Steve very quickly." He looks in her eyes. "And how are you otherwise?"

She meets his gaze, eyes hard. "Angry. They stole two months with my daughters from me, after stealing years of my Bucky's life. And I know they hurt him again. He won't say anything but I know it's the only way they could've taken me."

He searches her eyes. "Do you remember a machine press in the room?"

"Yes." Her breath becomes tight in her throat.

He would not tell her if he did not feel she had a right to know. "When we found him, he required a new arm, among other things." If it were Steve, he'd want to know.

Though another might brush it off as mere damage to his prosthetic, she recognizes it as the physical and psychological torture it is. "We were 3 hours from the first check in." She doesn't speak the question, knowing Bucky would've been there 9 hours before they even looked for him.

"Yes." He squeezes her hands. "His only thoughts were of you."

Her voice is soft. "Think I'll stop by the bakery on my way home."

"Sometimes the smallest gestures are the most heartfelt." His eyes move to her belly. "Your body was not built for such growth. The doctor says you are well?"

"As well as could be expected. There's been some bleeding, but McCoy thought the growth serum probably had at least some effect on me too. I see my regular doctor at the end of the week, once she gets his files."

"Good." He gives a small smile. "Please use the Tower for storage until you find a new place. It is the last the Avengers can do."

"Thank you. It's worse because we need two of everything. But at least you and Steve can take anything you want, once you start?" She chuckles softly.

"That's very kind of you."

"Hey, we're family." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Yes." So everyone keeps telling him. "When do you meet your friend?"

She checks her watch. "About an hour. Ignore the fact I got to get to the other end of town."

"If that's the case, you should probably leave now. And I really should return to work." He wipes off any invisible dirt from his lapels. "If Time calls again, direct them to the Avengers line."

"Yes sir. Thank you for seeing me." She gives him a hug.

"You're welcome." He hugs back, ensuring their image cannot be captured. "Do call if you need anything."

She thanks him again before they part. "You, too, Loki."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve's morning has been spent on the phone. He's gotten in touch with his CIA and FBI contacts on the Hydra problem. He's starting to miss SHIELD.

Bucky calls him near lunch time. The first 2 words out of his mouth are "Twin girls."

"What?" Steve blinks. "Wait. As in you're having twin girls?"

"Yeah. Twin girls. Carol and I both win." He sounds a little dazed.

"Wow. How does it feel? I mean, I always knew you'd be a father first but..." He trails off, shaking his head.

"It feels..." There's a long pause. "Unreal. I thought I'd have more time to get used to it."

"That's." Steve stops, realizing he was about to say it was his fault. "You've still got, what? 6 months."

There is a long release of breath. "Dr McCoy wasn't sure. He said growth would still be accelerated. We gotta find a new place fast."

"But you've got a doctor here, right? They can continue to monitor. I'm still willing to bet you've got months." Steve can't help a smile. "I'll help you with the new place, though. Where you thinking?"

"I have no idea, pal. New York has changed so much." The helpless shrug can practically be heard.

Steve has to play devil's advocate. "I hear Brooklyn is a good place for families now."

Bucky's response is a single word. "Punk."

Steve snorts. "Google it. Jerk"

"You sayin' it wasn't a good place for families when we were growing up?" He sounds defensive.

"Don't know about you, but I grew up in the Red Hook district which was full of immigrants and unsavories."

The edge in his voice disappears. "Well that's just racist."

"Well, I was the immigrant. What were you?" Steve teases to remind he didn't mean it that way.

"The savoriest of the savories." There's a grin in his voice.

"Right." Steve pauses, thinking. "You gonna name one after Becky?"

"I'd like to." There are moments he misses his sister. Lots of them. This is one of them.

"You should." Steve's voice is soft. "Carol should understand."

"Yeah." He forces a lighter tone. "Sorry the news was so abrupt. Apparently Loki used magic to figure it out, but I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"I'm sure Loki would've let you." He's also sure finding out wasn't Loki's idea.

"Yeah well I didn't want to take the chance." He huffs out a laugh. "Thing is, I know Carol asked him to. I mean he and Jess figuring it out on the same day? That's not coincidence."

Steve laughs too. "I think your Mrs is a bit excited."

"She should be. But it's kinda scary. You know?"

"Scary? Because it's sped up?" Steve honestly can't see anything scary about the miracle of life.

"There's that and then being responsible for 2 lives." Dads are supposed to know everything.

"Really, _Sergeant_ Barnes? How many were you responsible for during the war? Just think of it as a tiny squadron of 2." He tries to be reassuring.

"Not the same thing. But yeah, baby steps." He takes a deep breath. "Thanks, pal."

Steve keeps trying by teasing more. "Think they'll be firecrackers like their mother or assholes like you?"

"Firecrackers." Bucky laughs. "Or we'll probably get one of each."

"And with the genes they're getting? My heart's already broke. You're going to be beating off the boys. Or girls."

"Or both?" He groans.

"Yup." Steve laughs. "You'll have to teach them all your tricks."

"I'm gonna be that dad who greets the dates at the door while holding a gun."

"I'd pay to see that."

There's a pause. "When do we get started on Hydra?"

"I've already started." His annoyance is obvious. "I've set aside my afternoon to debate with NATO and Interpol."

"You're kidding." Bucky is annoyed and doesn't try to hide it. "This is war. We track them. We kill them. It's that simple."

"The hell do you think I'm doing?" Steve snaps. "I'm calling every contact, redeeming every IOU to get every scrap on Hydra. I refuse to send anyone into another trap."

There's silence on the other end. "Let me know if you need me to knock some sense into anyone."

"What I need from you most right now is for you to spoil your girl rotten. We won't strike until we find every single base. And then we will strike them all simultaneously so there's no warning or regrouping. We are burning. Them. To. The. Ground." It's unlikely Bucky's ever heard Steve this angry. The only two times he's been there before were both because of what was done to Bucky.

It frightens the Sergeant a little. "Yeah. Sure. But I want in on that strike. Carol will, too. Promise me you'll include us."

Steve softens considerably. "I'm going to need you. I always will."

"Good. And good luck with your alphabet soup."

"Thanks. You should take Carol dancing. I hear the Stork club is still around. It'd be good for both of you." As for himself, he'll be daydreaming of Loki's fingers in his tired back.

"I'll consider it. Call if you need anything." When he gets off the phone with Steve, Bucky looks up the Stork Club.

Carol is in the bedroom with Jess, who simply hasn't left since they got back from shopping. They're laying together on the bed discussing how to set up a Star Wars themed nursery.

Bucky knocks on the door. "You ladies feel like going out tonight?"

"I'm working." Jess tries to look up from her spot as Carol's pillow.

"Colonel?"

Carol looks at her. "We both know you don't have to. Yes, Buck. I'd love to go out." She holds her arms out to invite him to the cuddle puddle.

He joins them. "Come dancing with us, Jess."

"I'd much rather tango with some criminals." She pats his head. "Not that you wouldn't make a pretty date."

"And the envy of every guy there if I had you two on my arms." He pats her leg in return.

"He's good."

"Well yes." Carol laughs.

"Just telling the truth." He insists.

Jess chuckles. "I need to get everything in order for infiltrating Hydra, anyway. My plants won't water themselves while I'm undercover."

"I thought I was watering your plants?" Carol looks up.

"Oh, I suppose." Jess pats her chest.

"So you and Barton," Bucky says. "Did you know he was married?"

Jess holds up a finger. "Don't get me started. Carol was telling me and now I'm going to have to rip that man a new asshole."

Bucky looks up at her. "Can I sell tickets?"

"Sure." She pokes his shoulder. "What are you going to do with 3 women in the house?"

"Make sure at least one of them grows up loving baseball."

"You know that's a given, right? We'll have the cutest little Sox fans you ever saw." Carol grins.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Baseball and Star Wars. These poor kids. I'm going to have to adopt them."

"Why? What would you teach 'em?" Bucky is curious.

"Piano. And gymnastics, since they'll likely need it in their future. And, hell, I'd give them crayons and clay and blocks and just let them choose." She sticks out her tongue.

Carol ignores that, suddenly sitting up. "Bucky. You should see what I got for them!"

He can't help but laugh with joy at her excitement. "Show me, doll."

She pulls herself off the bed to retrieve one of the bags near the closet. She brings it back and pulls out some plush dolls: Darth Vader, Yoda, Chewbacca, and R2D2.

"Very cute." He takes the Darth Vader and holds it out to Jess. "You sound like you'd make a good mother. You want kids?"

"Eventually. If things work out that way." She touches the doll. "Hard to say when you've got my sort of skills."

"You mean being a badass?" He asks this innocently. "Skills, I might add, that I have not really seen yet. When do I get to see you in action, Jess?"

"Really?" She puts a hand to his chest and lightly blasts him with her bioshock.

"Jesus." He feels like he was just electrocuted.

Carol snorts. "Kindly do not kill my almost husband. I can't handle twins on my own."

"He asked." Jess shrugs.

"In my defense, I asked to see not experience first-hand."

"Be glad she was in a good mood. That was only, what, 10% strength?" Carol moves to rub his chest.

"Eh. 12ish." Jess is trying hard not to laugh.

Bucky gets off of her quickly. 

Jess gives in, laughing hard. "Ever give him a taste of yours?"

"Now why would I do that? I _like_ Bucky."

"So do I."

Carol crosses her arms, giving Jess a look.

"I do. He's a generally decent guy." Jess sits up. "And not half as dumb as the last guy you dated."

"Such compliments." Bucky says. "My ego is swelling."

"Your ego is more than big enough." Carol pats his arm.

"My work here is done." Jess stands, brushing off her hands. "You and me in the gym tomorrow, Danvers?"

"Take it easy on her, okay?" Bucky pats Carol's stomach. "She's got precious cargo."

"I can still hit harder than you, Barnes." Carol grabs him and puts him teasingly into a headlock.

Jess shakes her head. "No belly shots, promise. Think we'll just do some weights."

"Thanks, Jess," Bucky tells her.

"Sweetie, gyms don't make weights heavy enough a- oh." Carol quickly shuts up with the look Jess is giving her.

"Too late. I saw that." He gets out of the headlock. "What are you two planning?"

"Maybe we'll borrow the Avenger facilities. They might have something more our pace." Carol is trying to recover quickly.

He isn't buying it but decides to let it go. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"We're still allowed some secrets. I'm sure you don't tell Carol every place you go with Steve." Jess defends before Carol has a chance to feel guilty.

"Okay. Fine." He has something more important to worry about anyway. "Hey, the Mets are having Star Wars night on Saturday. Wanna go?"

"Yes." Carol hugs him tightly. "Can you stand watching the Mets?"

"Better than the Yankees." He looks at Jess. "You wanna join?"

Jess rolls her eyes. "I have plans. If I don't I'll make some. Baseball is the most boring sport in the world. Except golf."

Carol chucks Yoda at Jess's head.

"Have you had the hot dogs at a ballpark?" If Bucky didn't like baseball, he'd still go for the hot dogs.

Jess has caught the plush. "Not worth the slow pain of watching grown men scratch themselves for 2 hours."

"You won't win this, honey." Carol turns his head to kiss him. "Jess just sucks and won't do fun things."

"True." Jess winks.

"Well next time, we'll do something Jess wants to do." Bucky offers.

"We did that this morning." Jess helpfully points out.

"Shopping?" If Bucky sounds really surprised, it's because he is.

"Who do you think is responsible for Carol's entire wardrobe? Left to her own, she'd own nothing but jean shorts and star wars tees." Jess tilts her head. "You're welcome."

"I'd also have jeans for winter. And yoga pants." Carol offers.

"Thank you," Bucky tells the woman.

"Remember this conversation tonight." She gives Carol a look and a nod.

Carol smirks.

Bucky's eyebrow goes up. It sounds like he has something to look forward to.

"But. I do have things to do. So do you kids. Carol don't forget that site I told you." Jess pats her hand then Bucky's cheek. "Have fun dancing."

"Have fun kicking ass." Bucky replies.

"I will." She gives them a nod and heads out.

Carol pouts and puts her chin on Bucky's shoulder. "She likes you."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Mmhmmn. Except now she's gone away." Carol shifts to nip his shoulder. "Like she expected me to maul you or something."

"Maybe she's living vicariously through you." He kisses her ear. "And wants you to maul me."

"Are you suggesting." She turns so they're nose to nose. "That my best friend is sexually attracted to you?"

"No. I'm suggesting your best friend is horny."

"She knows how to use a dildo." Carol nips at his lower lip. "She can solve that problem."

"Not the same thing, and you know it." He kisses her hungrily. His hand strokes her breast. "A little stimulation in the right spot is all well and good. But it's nothing like having a warm body pressed against you."

"Hmmn." She moans, moving into his touch. "You make a good point."

"Uh-huh." He keeps kissing her.

"How." She gets interrupted by a kiss. "How's Steve?"

Bucky pulls away with a sigh. "Angry. Really angry."

"Sorry." Carol frowns and looks at the floor. He's probably beating himself up for what happened to her.

He lifts her chin with a finger. "Don't be. What happened wasn't your fault. Wasn't his, either."

She looks at him and nods. "Or yours."

He nods. "Now where were we?" He kisses her again. She sucks slowly on his lip. Then she starts undoing his pants while continuing to to keep his lips busy. His hands are on the small of her back. They move down to her ass and squeeze.

His pants come undone and Carol slips her hands inside to push them down. She eases out of his grip to move down with his pants until she's kneeling before him, looking up for permission.

His hand goes into her hair. "Please."

She smiles at him then turns her attention to the cock before her. She lightly brushes her nose along the length before kissing the tip. Her hand wraps firmly around the base before she wraps her lips around it.

His hands rest on her shoulders to steady himself. "I should be talking care of you."

She grins around his cock and keeps working. He feels good against her tongue as she caresses him.

"God you're beautiful." It isn't long before he wants to thrust. His fingers dig into her, hoping to keep enough control not to.

That's when she pulls back slowly, rising to wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you. I need you to know that." She kisses him hungrily.

He groans with need as he returns the kiss. "I love you."

She smiles at him and pushes him back onto the bed. She slips out of her shorts and crawls onto him. He slides inside her easily and she immediately begins rocking her hips.

"You take my breath away." His hands slide up her legs and inside her shirt.

"Then how are you speaking?" She teases. She grinds down against him, wanting to drive him crazy as she keeps working him.

Chuckling, he starts moving his own hips to return the favor. Her hands go down to his chest and she wishes she'd pulled that shirt off, so she just rips it. She caresses those firm muscles, inspired to ride him harder. Hot damn he loves when she gets like that, even if it does ruin his shirts. His hands find her breasts. Massaging them lightly, he watches her face.

She moans, eyes shutting in her pleasure. She's grateful for the bra between them because his bare fingers on her nipples would drive her over and she's really trying to get him there first.

He's amazed by how much he loves her, needs her, wants her. "Carol."

"Oh, Buck." Those blue eyes open again, staring into his with love and lust. She grinds down again. "My Bucky."

His mouth opens. His brow furrows. His back arches off the bed and he comes. He squeezes her breasts, hoping that will help her finish. It puts her damn close and she uses him to finish herself off. She collapses against his chest, pressing soft kisses between heavy breaths.

"Tell me it's always going to be this good." He strokes her back over her shirt when he makes this request.

"Or better." She agrees. Her fingers play with the torn edge of his shirt.

He looks down. "You owe me a shirt."

She smiles. "I'd apologize but I'm not sorry."

"Never crossed my mind that you would be." He kisses the top of her head.

"We both know if it were up to me, you wouldn't own any shirts."

His chest vibrates with silent laughter. "You'd have to keep me warm."

Her hand starts to glow softly and she strokes his throat and chest. "I can do that."

"I'm surrounded by beautiful powerful women. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Carol starts laughing. "It doesn't bother you in the least that I could easily kick your ass? No 40s misogyny kicking in?"

He shrugs. "It does when there are other people around. Guess it's more ego than that word you used."

"Misogyny. It means I get to call you a sexist pig." She kisses his jaw. "And if I were you, I'd be proud that a woman like that thought I was the only one good enough for her."

"I'm not sexist." He shrugs. "No more sexist than most men. I do think women should be treated with respect."

She smiles and shifts to rest against his side. "You're actually a lot better than a lot of men I've met. Which is surprising considering how far women's rights is supposed to have come since your day."

"You forget I was raised by 2 very strong women." His mom and Steve's mom showed him and Steve just how capable women are.

"Lucky me." She leans up to kiss him. "So I don't know if it's the pregnancy or you or what but I am exceptionally horny today."

He gives an exaggerated sigh. He rolls so she's on bottom. "I think we should test just how sensitive your beautiful nipples are."

"Oh really? What have you got in mind?" She starts to unbutton her shirt for him.

He does his best Howard Stark impression even though he knows it'll be lost on her. "A series of experiments to test the sensitivity of your nipples and whether there is a direct corollary between them and the intensity of your orgasm."

Carol laughs. "That sounds properly sciency. Alright, Barnes. Let's see what you can do."

They spend the rest of the afternoon experimenting. His tongue seems to have the most effect. And by the time they are done, Carol looks positively undone.

Carol lays in their bed, lacking the will to so much as move. "Don't know if I can make dancing tonight, Buck."

He gently strokes her face. "Done enough dancing?" He smiles at her. "We'll go another time." He kisses her. "Dinner?"

"Too far. Can't move." Her arms fold around his shoulders, keeping him close.

He raises an eyebrow. "Dinner in bed?"

"You spoiling me, Sergeant?" She smiles up at him. "Anything you want. Unless it involves me moving. Oh. And there's a box for you in the fridge. Forgot to mention it earlier."

He smiles. "Oh yeah? Who's spoiling whom now?"

"I'll let you know when I can feel anything beside buzzing pleasure again." She teases back.

Bucky gives her another kiss then gets up. Putting on some underwear, he goes to make some dinner and check out what's in the box. "I love you!"

Carol laughs as she makes an attempt to sit up. "I know!"

He was just going to heat up soup. But now he's going to make her a taco salad.

Carol manages to sit up, propping pillows against the headboard for her back. Her hands rest on her belly. "Are you making me hungry or was that all your daddy's doing?"

She has to wait a while until he finally returns with 2 big bowls with salad and taco meat with corn chips all around it.

"Look at you. I've said it before, but I'll say it again. You are the greatest man to have ever lived." She pats the spot next to her for him.

"Gotta get drinks first. I'll be right back." He is true to his word and comes back with juice. Then he sits next to her.

"Thank you." She kisses him softly.

"You're welcome. Did you have fun shopping?"

She nods. "Didn't get too much, though, cause I want you there for the important things."

He nods. "We need to start looking for a place, too."

"That was the site Jess was talking about. It's how she found her place." She rests her head on his shoulder as she eats. Who knew chewing took so much energy?

"Steve suggested Brooklyn." He shovels another forkful into his mouth.

Carol considers it. "Would be more reasonably priced than Manhattan but still close. I could do Brooklyn."

They discuss what they are looking for - number of bedrooms, type of neighborhood, that sort of thing.

"Can we paint our bedroom a sexy red?" Carol's given up on eating, offering the rest to Bucky.

He finishes it for her. "Sure. Can I get one of those man caves?"

Carol grins. "A cave for my Bucky-bear? Guess you'll need it with all the girls."

He nods.

"Will I be allowed in?" Carol chuckles.

"Of course." He kisses her cheek. "It could be a mommy and daddy only space." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I like the sound of that." She rubs low on his belly.

He finishes the rest of his dinner and sets the bowls aside. "Thank you for getting dessert." He's torn whether to stay here or get it.

"What can I say? I just wanted to remind you how much a value you." She kisses his temple. "And no, not just the $20 those pastries cost me."

Bucky laughs. "I figured. Gotta add in travel time and dealing with traffic."

"Yeah it's not like I could fly there or anything." She joins in his laughter.

"I'll be right back." He kisses her cheek before taking the dishes to the kitchen and returning with the box. He looks so happy.

She breathes a happy little sigh when she sees him. "Those are all yours, honey. I don't need any."

He stuffs one in his mouth. "You're the best." It's hard to make out with his mouth so full.

Carol just shakes her head. She's amused by how much sugar and cream he's already got everywhere.

He makes yummy sounds like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. "Need two of everything, right?" He starts making a list in his head and immediately gets overwhelmed.

"Not everything." Her smile is amused but patient. "They can share a lot."

"Right. Are we doing cloth or disposable diapers?" That's only the first in a string of questions. The last is about whether they are going to get the girls Christened.

Most answers are 'yes' or we'll find out. But she pauses on the Christened question. "What church are you?"

"Raised Catholic." He seems very interested in their sheets. But his eyes look through them to old memories.

She hates to disturb his reminiscing, but it's one of thousands of things to decide. "Well, my family was Anglican. Guess that makes an easy choice."

"Is that a yes? Do Anglicans have God parents? Do they need to be Anglican?" Bucky stops himself from asking more questions.

"Anglicans recognize Catholic baptism." She smiles at him. "We can do a Catholic ceremony."

He makes a face, a very uncertain face. "I don't really believe in that stuff anymore. And it's not like we'd be doing it for parents or grandparents."

"Mmn. I'm not practicing, don't go to church or anything. But I still have faith, you know? What would you prefer?" She presses her lips together.

He shrugs. "Whatever you want. It's not really my area."

"I want. I don't know. Is christening them really necessary?" She shrugs. "They'll just learn from us."

"No. But we should get a will or something. Decide who'll get them if something happens to us." He knows it's between Steve and Jess. They just need to figure out which.

Carol sighs. "We're going to need a lawyer. You don't want a prenup or anything else, do you?"

He chuckles. "I don't exactly have anything. And I don't plan on divorcing you."

"Everything I hold most dear fits inside me." Carol jokes.

An eyebrow rises. "So basically my dick, my fingers, and my tongue are the most dear parts of me?" He teases.

"I'm so glad that's the way you chose to take that." She swats his forehead.

He pulls her into a kiss, a sweet sticky creamy kiss. "Tell me you love me."

She nuzzles their noses together. "I don't have to. You know."

"You do if you want to marry me." He smiles. "Maybe I do want a prenup. I want it written that you have to tell me you love me at least once a day, otherwise we get a divorce." He winks at her.

"Then I want an orgasm every day." She lightly bites his lip.

"Deal." He brushes his nose against hers. "Now tell me the scary words."

"I..." She pauses before squeezing the last two words out as a breath against his cheek. "Loveyou."

"That's my girl." He gives her another kiss. "I love you, too, doll."

She smiles softly before replying. "You need to eat more chocolate."

That makes Bucky laughs. "Something else to add to the prenup?" He kisses her ear. "When do you want to start looking for a place?"

"Just remember the more pregnant I am, the less I can help with the move." She warns.

"So ASAP." He translates. "Should we check out that website Jess suggested?"

"As good a start as any."

Bucky retrieves the laptop, and they start looking.

The site is actually quite interesting. It allows to search area, price range, rooms and many other criteria all at once. After seeing some of what's out there, Carol gives a relieved sigh. "I can afford this. Like, something worth getting."

He kisses her cheek. "We can do this."

"You'd be amazed what I could do for you." She holds him close.

"I'm already amazed." He puts the computer away so he can focus 100% on her. "Tomorrow I'll take you dancing."

She puts her arms around his shoulders. "Tomorrow morning I go to the doctor. Would you like to come? We can go dancing after. I'll even dig out my make up for you."

"I'd love that." He lets her know he wants to be as involved in the pregnancy as he can be. "And if you ever have cravings, you let me know. I'll find whatever you want."

Carol laughs. "So far I've only craved chocolate and you. How are you so perfect, though? Honestly. How do you exist?"

"Dunno. Just lucky I guess." He puts his hand on her belly. "You hear that girls? I'm perfect. Remember that once you come out."

Her heart skips a beat at the sight of him speaking to her belly like that. It makes everything suddenly so much more real. "Oh, Buck." She starts to tear up.

He starts to panic. "What's wrong? What'd I do?"

"Nothing. You're perfect." She sniffs.

He wipes a tear from her cheek. "I'm really not. I'm a jerk. Really."

She looks into his eyes and shakes her head. "How did I never realize that this is everything I ever wanted?"

"You just needed to meet the right guy," he tells her. "Just like I needed to meet the right girl."

"It seems that way." She wipes violently at her cheeks. "I swear, I've cried more since I've met you than I have in the 5 years before."

"Sorry."

"At least most of them are happy tears." She rests against him.

He kisses her head. "You've really turned my world upside down, Colonel. In the best ways possible."

"Oh, just wait until these two come out. Then both of us will be shaken." She smiles up at him.

He knows she's right. He just needs to be sure the world will be a little safer when they do arrive.


	121. Blueberry Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha returns to Washington. Carol checks in with her doctor in New York and gets the update on her condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerd alert: Carol's doctor "Dr Mizuno" is a nod to Sailor Mercury. (Who's mum is a doctor and wants to be one, herself.)

While Bruce had been able to ignore all the 'Avengers Unassembled' 'Where's Tony?' And 'Avengers Break Up' headlines he'd seen in the tabloids the past few weeks, he can't help but pick up the paper declaring an Avenger victory in Russia. As he looks at the pictures, something seems off, though he can't place his finger on it. It may just be the blurry distance of the photos. Still, he buys one to ask Natasha.

She studies the picture and the paper. "Loki was there?" That worries her. It worries her a lot.

Bruce stares at the picture, a finger going over it. "Where's Carol? The twins? Clint? Logan? This is a skeleton crew." It bothers him that Bucky is without Carol. Those two had seemed like they were really getting on when Bruce and Natasha left.

"I don't like it." She knows Loki wouldn't be there unless it were personal. And the fact that the others aren't there makes it worse. "I need to check in." It's almost an apology.

He looks up at her. "You do. You need to find out if I need to return." He's not ready, but he will for the team.

She nods. "I'll go into the Dominican Republic or Cuba to make the call." She kisses him. "I'll be back in a couple of days. Think you can get along without me?" A tiny teasing grin plays at the corners of her mouth.

"Probably not." He grips her head and places a firm kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." She takes a kiss from his lips. Then she grabs a few things and leaves.

She decides to go to the Dominican Republic. Although she knows Cuba better, she isn't sure she'll be able to find a way to call. So it's the other side of the island for her. She finds an internet cafe and calls Steve.

Surprisingly, she gets a busy signal first but her second attempt puts her through. When Steve answers, he sounds all business and just a little tired, though only she would pick that up. "Rogers."

"So formal. Guess I was right to be concerned." She tells him.

He's more than a little cynical in his own reply. "Natasha. Nice of you to remember we exist."

"Believe me, I did try to forget. I tried real hard." If it were anyone else, she might not tease so much. "You wanna tell me what's going on? What happened in Russia that you had a skeleton crew and Loki?"

"Is this a secure line?" He knows she should know better.

"That bad?" She really doesn't like this. "And yes, it's a secure line, or as secure as I can get it."

"We both know calling from the middle of nowhere isn't really secure. What I can say is Bucky was hurt and Carol was." He pauses, unsure how to explain without detail. "They were caught in a trap. She was taken and we got her back. I can't let this happen again."

"Understood. I take it you could use all the help you can get?"

Something in the way she says it let's him know she's with Bruce and it softens the edge of his stress. "I could use your help, in particular. Your skill sets. At least to grease the wheels."

She's not sure whether she's glad he doesn't need Bruce or upset by it. "I'll see you in a few days." It's her first night without Bruce, and she doesn't like it. But she supposes she'll have to get used to it. It's another incentive to get back to him quickly. She goes to the orphanage first.

He's there, of course he is, if he doesn't have her to focus on all he has are those kids. He's checking in on the girl with leprosy, making sure she's keeping up with her medicine.

Natasha stands at the opening of the room. "Hey, Doctor. Got a minute?"

He looks up and smiles to hide his discomfort. "Of course." He excuses himself and walks over. "How bad?"

"Bad enough to require me but not you. At least not yet." She takes his hands. "Bucky and Carol fell into a trap. They're back, but Steve's rattled."

Bruce considers this. "He's planning something. Needs intelligence. Do _you_ need me?" He looks into her eyes.

"I always need you. But you need them more." Her eyes look at the kids as she says it. "I know where to find you if things change."

He nods slowly. "Take care of them. And take care of you."

Her arms wrap around his neck. "Ditto." She kisses him slowly, drawing the attention of several children who start to make a woo sound.

Bruce starts to chuckle against her lips. "Get out of here before I'm forced to go with you."

She gives him one more quick kiss before leaving. Less than 12 hours later, she's ringing Steve's doorbell.

Steve answers dressed in pyjama pants and an a shirt. He has a serious scruff of beard going and looks suspiciously like he hasn't been sleeping. "That was surprisingly quick."

"I wasn't that far away." She tells him this as she barges her way inside. "When was the last time you slept? And why isn't Loki taking care of you?"

"I swear I slept last night. And Loki's busy dealing with all the rumours. Besides. I'm fine." He turns to let her in and heads back to the corner of the basement that's become his office. There's a map on one wall with bases marked. The rest of the wall is plastered with intelligence he's gathered through his contacts. All hand written (and sometimes illustrated) to prevent being found online.

She studies it as they talk. "The twins?"

"Pietro went running. Wanda is picking up groceries. She's such a good girl." He tapes another page up.

Next she asks after Bucky and Carol and learns about the pregnancy. She has to sit down somewhere in the middle of all of it. "So you think Carol was specifically targeted?"

He shakes his head. "They'd have taken anyone with superhuman abilities. If I'd sent the twins there, they'd be dead now."

Natasha shakes her head. "I hate Hydra." Her eyes go back to his board. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I want to send agents in, to route out all the bases." He nods to his map. "Could you help me set up their entry plan?"

"I take it we aren't going in via conventional means?" She studies the map. "I can get people. We should probably have a plan to get them back out again."

"I have people. Jessica Drew and Xavier's put me in contact with a Raven Darkholme." He pulls out their dossiers and hands them over.

She takes them but doesn't need to look. "Spider-Woman and Mystique? That's an interesting combination. Unless mutants are in danger, too, you can exclude Mystique."

He just hands her a print out of the information they got when they saved Carol. "Didn't I say any superhuman?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Guess I'm a little rusty." She falls silent as she reads the print out. They start talking logistics as soon as she's done.

Steve's voice is quiet. "Do you think this is realistic? I just... They've stolen enough from me."

"Not without help." She looks at the map again. "Even with the ones we know about, we'll be stretched thin. Add to that any your spies find..." She scowls. They are definitely going to need the Big Guy.

He nods. "We've got the X-Men. Though we might be down Carol. I've got army contacts, too. NATO." He touches the map.

Natasha nods. "We need a superhuman underground newspaper to call everyone to arms on this." She takes a breath. "Guess it'll have to do."

"Hopefully it'll send the right message to anyone else who thinks it's okay to experiment on people." It still makes him a little sick to think how easily they could have lost Carol or her babies. And it was all his fault.

"Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known." It's like she can read his mind or something.

He looks at her, his guilt heavy on him. "I should have. I shouldn't have sent them in on so little intel. Not with Hydra."

"The mission was to gain intel. They should have been more careful." Arms crossed, she looks at him critically. "You're going to make mistakes. We all do. You need to learn how to forgive yourself or find another profession."

He shuts his eyes. "You know me. I can deal with this but Bucky. God, you should have seen him."

She can only imagine. "I'm kinda glad I missed it. But I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"I didn't know. They'd only just found out she was pregnant. I had no idea I was sending her in like that. And then Bucky." Steve's arms wrap around his waist.

She holds him tight. "It's okay. They're okay. That's all that matters."

Steve leans into her. "Of course. Of course you're right. I'm just letting things get to me." He rubs his forehead as he steps away, his eyes drifting to the exercise equipment. Hadn't Loki warned him he might be headed this way? God, he could use another trip away with his lover.

Noticing where his eyes focus, she tries to help. "I could use a little training. It's been a while, and I often think better when my body is moving." The problem is that she didn't bring any workout clothes. But she'll do it in her underwear of it helps Steve.

"I appreciate the thought, Tash, but I've got work to do." He puts a hand firmly on her shoulder." I'm glad you're home, even for a little while. Go get settled back in and we'll get focused in the morning."

She teases. "So you're going to make me have dinner all by myself. I see how it is." She kisses his cheek.

"Do you really want to stay with all our noise?" Steve smiles gently. It also reminds him he should get something started.

"Would you believe me if I told you I missed it?" She heads up the stairs. That reminds her. "How are things between you and Tony?"

"Getting worse." He startles when he sees Wanda purring away groceries in the kitchen. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry father. Natasha." She kisses Steve's cheek then offers the spy her hand.

Natasha takes it. "Stealthy. I like it. Hope this guy isn't babying you too much."

She shakes her head. "He is very good to us. I welcome him."

"Good." She looks around. "Well I guess I'll pick up a hamburger and head home."

"Hey. You should stay." Steve gently touches her arm. "I'm making hamburgers and I can guarantee mine are better."

It took less than 5 seconds. She didn't even have to leave the kitchen. "You sure you don't mind?" She asks innocently.

"No. We've missed you." He leans in to kiss her cheek.

Wanda winks at her.

Natasha winks back. "Well at least let me help."

A guest of wind, and Pietro is there getting a glass of water. "Helllo, Natasha."

"Hello, Pietro."

Steve looks around. "How is my kitchen always so full these days?" But he smiles, bumping fondly against Pietro as he goes to get the ground meat from the fridge.

Natasha smiles. "We know you love it." The cats decide to join them, too. She leads them out, figuring she's more help occupying them. "Whatever you were going to make me do, Pietro will do it." She winks at him and sits in the dining area so they can still talk.

Steve puts the meat - beef and turkey - on the counter and looks for a bowl. "You want to find toppings in the fridge, Pietro? And Wanda, do you want to set the table?" Soon Steve has his meat mixed and seasoned and is forming it into patties that he is stuffing with mushrooms and cheese. He seems more himself as he cooks.

The toppings are cut in a few second and put on a plate. Natasha comes over and steals a pickle slice. "Mmm."

Steve goes to turn the grill on in the back. "These are my wonder twins. They make me wish every day that they were truly my children."

"We are loved." Wanda nods as she puts out a pitcher of lemonade. "It is good to have family again."

Pietro nods. It's frightening, too, but he won't admit it. A few times he has woken up in a cold sweat after dreams of losing this one. But he always pushes them out of his mind. He is lucky. And it's his job to keep his sister in good spirits.

She meets his eyes briefly. As if she wouldn't know. "My brother and I are lucky."

The cats suddenly look up and run out of the room. A moment later Loki's voice is hard. "Hello, my darlings! How I've missed you."

"We're the lucky ones." Steve brushes his lips over her hair as he returns for his patties. "There's some fresh buns in that container."

The former god walks out of the bedroom and towards them looking tired but stunning. "Hello, all. Natasha, what a lovely surprise." He hugs and kisses everyone in turn, saving the longest kiss for Steve.

Steve holds onto him a little longer than strictly necessary. "Dinner should be 15 minutes." He goes out to grill the burgers.

Natasha looks directly at Loki. "He doesn't look good."

"I know. I've tried." He slumps into a chair. "He won't be until Hydra is wiped out."

"This is personal for father." Wanda moves to rub Loki's shoulders. "He thinks 'that was my brother and sister. They cannot touch the rest.'"

"Good thing I'm back then."

Loki nods. "Meanwhile the world keeps spinning. Remind me to ask you later about a man named Blade." It's a name Loki got from Stephen Strange. Everyone may have forgotten about Dracula, but he hasn't.

Wanda nods and wraps her arms around Loki's shoulders. "Do you need anything, mother?"

He pats her arms. "A drink would be nice."

Wanda goes to fetch him a glass of wine, and offers one to Natasha as well.

Steve comes back in, placing a large tray of burgers on the table. "Okay, guys, dinner's on."

Loki feeds the cats very quickly, and they all eat together. Natasha looks like she's in heaven. "I have not had a burger this good in ages."

"You're welcome." Steve has his knee pressed against Loki's. In fact he has been in constant contact in some way since they've sat down.

Loki is perfectly fine with that, though it does worry him some. He decides he'll ask the twins to clean the kitchen so he can give Steve a massage. Until then, he talks about some of his day and how ridiculous some reporters are. And he tells them how Amora showed up in London. "I had to pop over and help Thor deal with her."

"Will she not take a hint?" Steve shakes his head and takes Loki's hand. "You've had such a busy day, love. I'm sorry we cause you such trouble."

"Amora is my trouble not yours." He squeezes Steve's hand. "And you're worth all the others."

"I love you." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"And I love you."

"Ugh." Natasha rolls her eyes. "I forgot how disgustingly sweet you two could be."

"You've met my darling, right? He deserves every bit of sweetness in the world." Steve grins and wraps his arms around Loki.

Wanda smiles. She actually loves this, loves seeing them. She hopes to have a love like theirs someday.

"Consider it your price for dinner." Loki tells her with a chuckle. "So what can you tell us of your exploits?"

Natasha shrugs in a noncommittal manner. "Helping this less fortunate with local gangs."

"She found Bruce." Steve rests his chin on Loki's shoulder and gives Natasha a look that suggests she should be proud of his deductive skills.

She chuckles. "He would be one of the less fortunates."

"No wonder you were gone for so long." Loki says.

Steve doesn't blame her in the least. "Is he doing better?"

"Yes. He just needs more time away."

"I'll only call him in if here's no other choice." Steve promises.

"Thank you."

"We were wrong to use him with Ultron. I know that now." Steve licks his lips and ducks his head.

Natasha tells him that was her call and her guilt. "You've got enough. And he's forgiven me."

Steve sighs and nods. "It's just that we're supposed to be this example and we all keep screwing up."

"We're also human. Humans screw up." She reminds him.

Loki nods. "Besides, perfection is hard to relate to. That's why they love you. It's why they'll forgive you."

"Hmmn." Steve frowns. He doesn't seem convinced

"You are too hard on yourself, father." Pietro says. "Tell him, Wanda."

"I cannot change his mind. Father is more stubborn even than you."

"We can't just forget our mistakes. We must learn from them and, where possible, correct them. How else can we better ourselves?" Steve speaks softly, apparently to the table.

"Love, we aren't saying to forget. But one can remember while still forgiving."

"I forgive." And he does. Everyone but himself.

Loki huffs. "Steve Rogers, the martyr act is getting old. So either forgive yourself or work it off."

"I'm trying to work it off." He frowns at Loki. "The hell did you think I've been doing?"

"Well it obviously isn't working." Loki snaps back. "You aren't responsible for the world, you know. Tony is more to blame than you are."

Steve stands, slamming a fist into the table. "I _am_ responsible. Why doesn't anyone else see that? I'm supposed to be in charge but I let Tony get off with whatever the hell he wants to do. I let Hydra slip past me again and again. I've repeatedly failed in my one mission and it's costing lives."

Loki stands and pulls him into a kiss. "Shall I remind you what I'm responsible for? Or Natasha?" He holds Steve's head still. "You have succeeded where others have failed. And you will succeed in this."

Steve nods, his forehead against Loki's. "I will stand, as I always have."

"And I will stand with you." Loki promises.

Natasha gives a single nod. "We all will."

"Father." Wanda reaches for his hand.

Steve looks at all of them, ducking his head. "I'm sorry. I've been selfish again."

"You could never be selfish." Loki gives him another kiss. "I love you."

"Loki." Steve hugs him tightly, muscles shaking with the stress he's been carrying.

Still holding Steve, Loki asks the others if they could clean the kitchen and excise them for the rest of the night. Then he leads Steve to their bedroom. Steve doesn't let go, he clings to Loki like a lifeline.

The sorcerer closes the door and puts on soft lighting to go with some soft music. "My poor love. You carry such a burden." He kisses Steve's cheek. "Let me carry it for a while."

"It is my burden to carry. You've had enough." He pulls Loki close, using his arms to shield them both from the world. "I will hold you safe from all pains in this world."

"My starlight, it's time for me to take care of you. Remove your clothes and lie face-down in the bed." Loki instructs gently.

Steve obeys. He doubts it will do much good, but he does as he's told. It's so much easier to obey than to think.

Loki undresses, too, but puts on some silk pajama pants. He gets the massage oils and gives his love a deep rub accentuated with kisses. He asks about Steve's childhood and his mother, hoping to get the overworked mind to think of something more pleasant.

And Sarah Rogers is always a pleasant thought. Steve tells stories of learning to cook with her and learning to draw. Somehow that evolves into a story about Bucky getting him his first coloured pencils, but it's still so much more positive than he's been.

As he talks, Loki works through each muscle, easing the tension out. He prompts lightly whenever Steve gets too much into his own head. But mostly he remains silent, slowly kneading the tension away.

Steve's chatting stops and he stares silently at the headboard for a long time before he finally manages to speak again."Do you think he can forgive me this time?"

"I think he already has." Loki is sure of it. "Do you need him to tell you?"

"Maybe? I almost cost him his life. Again. God knows why he follows me." Steve lets out a sigh, releasing his hurt.

"Because you're his brother and he loves you." He runs his palms up Steve's spine. "And because despite what you believe, he knows you'll keep him safer than anyone."

Steve sighs again. "Why does it hurt so much this time, Lo'?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because you have more to lose."

"I think I'm scared." He turns over to look up at Loki. Wanda's vision echoes in his mind. "I've spent my whole life in this war."

Loki strokes his cheek. "I wish I could end it for you. But the best I can do is give you a small reprieve." He gives his love a soft kiss. "This room is your sanctuary. And I am your faithful servant and love."

"Would you think me heartless if all I wanted was just to hold you? To have you near." He shuffles back to sit up and pulls Loki between his legs.

"Not at all." Loki snuggles against the strong chest. "I'd like nothing more."

"Good." Steve wraps his arms around Loki, holding him protectively. "Should I involve them in the planning of this? I didn't want them to be stressed, with the babies, but I don't know."

Loki considers the question. "I think you should inform them and let them decide how much they wish to be involved."

"You're so wise." Steve kisses his head then rests his chin on Loki's head.

"No. I just understand human nature."

Steve sighs. "Am I making the right choice?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Loki's fingers press against the skin above the strong muscle.

"I can't let them hurt anyone else. I can't let them be around when our children are born. There will be others, I know, but you don't let Hitler stay in power because you know PolPot is coming."

"And we won't, love. I'll even help."

"Thank you." He relaxes against Loki, truly relaxing for once.

Loki kisses his chest. "Shall we lie down now?"

"Sleepy?" Steve caresses Loki's hair.

"It's been a long day." Damn. Loki meant to ask Natasha about Blade. He'll have to do it later.

Steve reminds him of just that. "She'll be back tomorrow."  
“What?" Loki is a little spooked that Steve just seemingly read his mind.

“Natasha. Sorry. I was thinking out loud. She'll be back again tomorrow. We'll have work to do." They get comfortable into their bed, cuddling close. "And I need to call Bucky. Maybe we can do a Skype call?"

"I'll be at work." He reminds Steve. "But I can help set it up."

"Skip work, stay with me." He gives Loki a soft kiss. "Why did I even tell you to get a job in the first place?"

"Probably so I wouldn't feel like a kept man and so that I would have some sort of investment in this world." He strokes Steve's chest. "Also so I would make some friends."

"Care for you welfare aside, why can't I just keep you?" Steve teases gently.

"Well, given that I essentially work for you, you could always fire me." Loki conveniently forgets that he works for Bucky, too.

Steve shakes his head. "Not if you're happy. I can suffer a little if you're happy."

" _You_ make me happy. All the rest is, what's the phrase? Frosting."

That brings out a warm smile. "It's probably healthier if we do spend a few hours apart, though. If only so I want you more when you come back."

He nods against Steve's neck. "I'm glad Natasha is back. She can help you with your burden better than I."

"She's certainly more familiar with the terrain. I'm more relieved to know she's safe and well."

"Perhaps after all this, you should run away to wherever Bruce is." Loki teases gently.

"Nope. I have plans." Steve grins and kisses along Loki's jaw.

"Plans. Ugh. We really need to make more progress on the wedding plans." He looks up at Steve. "Perhaps we should just elope."

"I thought you were looking forward to celebrating with our friends and family?" He kisses Loki's ear.

"I am." It's true it's mainly Steve's friends and family, but that doesn't matter. He rests his head on Steve's chest. "Of course I am."

Steve smiles and rubs Loki's back. "I want 40 photographers. I want the whole world to know how much I love you."

Loki laughs at that. "So many." 

"Whole world, Lo'. Whole world." His hand strays to Loki's ass and rests there.

He smiles. "Pretend I'm making some grand romantic gesture right now."

"Weren't you going to sleep?" Steve teases softly. "Or do I need to sing to you?"

"All you need to do is be here." Loki's finger touches his chest with each word as he says again, "Be here."

"I'm here. Really." Steve promises.

"Good." He closes his eyes and gets comfortable.

"I love you." He kisses Loki's head. "Thank you. Thank you for making me listen."

"Thank you for letting me."

Steve kisses his hair again. "It's things like this, this is why you're my one and only. My better half. Because you can get in and help me see."

Loki kisses his chest. "I love you, too."

"My night sky." Steve's arms are warm and comforting around Loki.

"My starlight."

It's the first proper sleep Steve's had in days.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha arrives before Loki leaves. She arrives before most of them are awake. Letting herself in with her key, her first order of business is to make coffee.

"You're a terrible person." Steve hugs her from behind.

"For making coffee? Clint would disagree entirely."

"Just in general." He kisses her hair before pulling away to start getting things for pancakes.

"That's fair." She gets a couple of mugs, one being Steve's favorite. "Feeling better? You seemed a bit rough last night."

"Loki." He shrugs.

She leans against the counter. "That's not an answer."

"Yes it is." He smiles. Loki is definitely an answer to any problem.

The smile is the answer she wanted. "Good."

He sends Bucky a quick text asking about his schedule for the day before he starts mixing his batter while humming. A pan is set on the oven to heat. "You have breakfast? I always cook for a small army."

Natasha smiles. "I know better than to eat before coming here."

"That's my girl." He checks his phone repeatedly for Bucky, more anxious to hear from him than he should be. "Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Blueberry."

Bucky finally replies, saying that he's open all day.

Steve goes to the fridge, pulling out a container of the fruit and adding it to the batter. He sets the first to cook before getting back to Bucky.

Natasha pours two cups of coffee and sets one within easy reach of the stove.

Bucky sends another text. 'Scratch that. I'm not available after 1:30.'

'Carol just hit you, didn't she?' Steve smiles at Bucky's texts before sending a second. 'Let me know when you're free, I need your opinion on a lot of things.'

'Will do.'

Natasha reads them over his shoulder. "We filling him in?"

"If anyone deserves a hand in bringing down Hydra, Bucky does." Steve looks at his phone almost fondly. She can't dispute that. Instead, she gets plates and silverware and starts to set the table.

It doesn't take Steve long to create a literal mountain of pancakes. By that time, the butter and syrup are on the table, and Pietro and Wanda have gotten coffee. Loki is the last to come in. "Smells wonderful."

"Just like you." Steve teases while handing Loki his tea.

"Thank you, love." 

"You're gorgeous." Steve gives him several soft kisses. "I love you."

Pietro smiles at Wanda, glad the tension from last night is gone. Wanda smiles back. It's obvious Loki has gotten through.

"And I love you. Desperately." Loki replies.

That earns him another round of kisses from Steve. "You should eat, before it gets cold."

Loki sits and eats a couple of pancakes with a look of bliss on his face.

Wanda speaks up as she works on her own. "Will there be training soon? We need to work on our team, yes?" And maybe Wanda might want to spend time getting to better know a certain artificial intelligence.

Natasha nods. "I think that'd be a good idea." She turns to Steve. "I can take the lead on that if you want."

"Would you? I'd really like to talk to Bucky about what he recalls and how it lines up with what I've found." Steve nods then looks at the twins. "No harassing aunt Natasha. Much."

"We will be mostly good." Pietro asures him.

"Good." Steve pats his arm. "Anyone want me to pack them a lunch?"

Three hands go up as Loki rolls his eyes. "I'll get lunch at the office." He rises. "I should go. Did you need me to set up the video call?"

"Bucky's busy. But don't worry, I have done it before. Once or twice. I'll figure it out." He rises to give Loki a kiss then starts making up sandwiches for the others.

The Sergeant texts just as Steve is packing those sandwiches into a bag. 'Free now until 1:30.'

'Do you have skype? Give me 2 min.' Steve adds some fruit and some crackers and hands the bag to Natasha. "Lunch for the three of you. Now go do something to make me proud."

She nods. "Come on, kids. Let's go rob a bank. Kidding!"

"Don't tempt them!" Steve points a finger at them as they leave then turns to Loki. "And you. Have an amazing day." That comes with a kiss.

"I will certainly try." Loki goes to get his computer, say good-bye to the cats, and leave.

Steve sets up his own laptop, taking it down to his 'office' and attempts to call Bucky.

Bucky appears on the screen. "Hello? Steve?"

"Hey handsome. I thought you were busy _until_ 1:30?" Steve adjusts a few things so they come in clearer, as well as doing a little hacking to make sure they're secure.

"Sorry. No. I meant the opposite. I'm free until 1:30." He scratches his head.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We've got a doctor's appointment." He can't believe he forgot.

Steve smiles. "So Carol saw your text and hit you."

He looks sheepish. "Yeah. I deserved it."

Steve's voice softens. "How's she doing? How are _you_ doing? Honestly?"

"Better than you, scruffy face. What's with the beard?"

"I... may have been neglecting personal hygiene for work. Which is largely why I've called you." Steve tries not to look guilty. Or rub at his beard.

Bucky shakes his head in shame. "Lay it on me so you can shower and shave. 'Cause I'm imagining you must be really stinky."

"I showered, thanks. Loki made me." Steve sticks out his tongue. "Anyway. I know it's a lousy job, but you're the one who knows Hydra best right now so I thought I'd ask if you wanted first dibs on analyzing what I've got on them so far?"

"Hell yeah."

Steve seems to sigh in relief. "Would it be easier here or there?"

"Here." He explains how they need to find a new place and shop for the girls. "It'll just be easier if Carol doesn't have to transport me back and forth."

"You sure you have time?" Steve starts looking over his wall and trying to figure out the best way to do this. Maybe if he steals a war room in the Avengers tower?

"I'll make time. I want this world safe for my girls. Or at least safer."

"Okay. I'll set something up, make it easy for you. Loki might kill me, but maybe I should spend a week or two out there with you guys." He seems to fade a little on the last bit, like he doesn't expect to be welcome.

"That'd be great. We can have you over for dinner again. And maybe we can all go to Coney Island." He grins. "Think you can handle the Cyclone now?"

Steve ducks his head. "Yeah. Bet Carol can't right now, though. Not any of those rides."

"She can win Loki a stuffed animal while they wait for us."

"Have you met Carol?" Steve very much doubts she'd be content.

Bucky laughs. "Okay, maybe no trips to Coney Island. Maybe we go to the batting cages instead. We'll figure something out."

"Yeah. Maybe we can even get some work done." Steve smiles, though. Bucky seems so happy. "I'll talk to Loki, we'll figure it out."

"Tell him Chewie may even make an appearance this time." The cat does not like strangers and was in hiding when Steve and Loki went over last time.

"You're bribing my boyfriend with a cat? And just what do you plan to bribe me with?" Steve teases softly

"Didn't think I needed to."

"I suppose that's true. I'll always come when you call."

"Feeling's mutual, punk."

"Jerk." He lifts his hand to the screen, imagining he can touch his friend. He's tempted to tell him of just how bad he's been, but at the same time he doesn't want to worry Bucky. Not when he has so many more important things to worry about,

Bucky tilts his head. "I hate to admit it, but the beard looks good on you."

Steve chuckles. "I think that's why Loki forgot to ask me to shave. He likes it." He ducks his head again, feeling suddenly shy from the silly thoughts passing through his head.

"Are you blushing?" He laughs. "It's just a beard. It's not like you're shirtless and oiled up or anything." He winks at the screen.

"Maybe next time." Steve tries to tease but can't quite muster up the tone. "Nah, I'm just thinking. Thinking that if I could marry more than one person, I'd make it be the four of us. Us four against the world. I- it's silly."

Bucky nods. "Last I checked, polygamy was against the law. Also, I'm fairly certain Carol and Loki would kill us if we suggested it. But I appreciate the thought."

"It's not..." Steve stops. It's not worth arguing and certainly not worth trying to explain the feeling he barely understands himself. "I guess I just mean I can't live without you guys, okay?"

He smiles. "You don't have to explain. I understand." He doesn't necessarily feel the same about Loki, but he's slowly getting there. And there is no denying how happy the guy makes Steve. "Anything else?"

Steve is half tempted to make the confession, that he can feel his depression from the fall of SHILED sneaking back in. "Nope. Call you later, right?"

"Right. Wait." He looks around as though trying to make sure Carol isn't there. "I'm proposing to Carol this Saturday, but I don't know what to do about a ring. I was thinking of getting like a toy one, but then I thought maybe a Star Wars watch? I don't know."

Steve considers it carefully. "What did she give you?"

He holds up his hand. "It's got her symbol on it." He frowns. "But I don't have the time or the money to get something like this made."

"If you'd asked a week ago..." Steve shakes his head. "Get her something silly, then and promise the real ring will come. I'll handle it."

"No. I was asking for advice, not a handout." Bucky looks almost angry. "I am gonna get her the real thing as soon as I can afford it."

"Buck, I owe you so much. Please."

He shakes his head. "No, Steve. She's going to be _my_ wife. I need to do this on my own. I'm sorry." He doesn't know why he's apologizing, but it seems like the right thing to do.

"No, I'm sorry. You have your pride." Steve ducks his head. "Guess I should let you go take care of the Mrs."

Bucky nods. "Look, thanks for everything, okay? I wouldn't have come this far without you."

Steve nods. "You know the same goes for me."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you soon." With that he ends the call.

Steve sighs and looks over his wall, all his hard work. Then he stands and begins to pull it down.

Bucky meanwhile is again amazed at what dropping the names Tony Stark and the Avengers can get him. He manages to find a ring thanks to the Internet and some calls. He ends up getting costume jewelry rather than a toy. He goes to pick it up right before the doctors appointment.

Despite her bluster and bravado, Carol can be an awful suck at times. Going to the doctor, it seems, is one such occasion.

"I'm here." Bucky announces when he sees her. "Sorry. Traffic was worse than I thought." He sits next to her and takes her hand.

"I was going to kill you." She mutters half angry half fearful as she squeezes his fingers.

"Sorry." He kisses her temple. "I'm here now."

She leans against him sulkily. "Finally."

That's when the receptionist calls. "Carol Danvers? Dr Mizuno will see you now."

Bucky is willing to take Carol's shit if only because he knows how much she's going to love her surprise later. He follows the nurse and Carol to the room and stands awkwardly by the wall

Carol motions him closer so she can take his hand as she sits on the table. She softly kisses his fingers and pretends not to be nervous. He wraps an arm around her and waits. It seems not much has changed with doctors. They still take forever.

The doctor walks in with a warm smile. "Good to see you again, Carol. And this must be James." She holds out her hand.

He shakes it. "Yes, ma'am. I mean Doctor."

"Well." The doctor takes a seat and pulls out a thick folder. "I've received all the results from Dr McCoy and we've got a lot to discuss. This is going to be a complicated pregnancy."

"Complicated?" Carol swallows.

Bucky's arm goes back around Carol. "How complicated?"

"Multiples are always a bit more difficult, by default. Your extra abilities, I'm afraid, exacerbate the situation. For safety's sake, I'm afraid Carol is restricted from flying until the girls are born."

"You're kidding." Bucky really wants her to be kidding. "Why?"

Carol has the same question. Dr Mizuno explains in her same calm voice. "All expectant mothers are warned to avoid activities that might jostle them too much. Plus we need to worry about factors like air pressure and G force in Carol's case. So, if it makes you feel better, I'll say no horseback riding, either."

Bucky looks worried. "For how long exactly?"

"Until the babies are born."

Carol looks a little pale. "That means no fighting, too, doesn't it?"

Bucky ignores Carol's question. "And how long until the babies are born?"

"Considering the lingering effects of the growth serum and their current progress, my best guess is about 20 weeks.

"Is there any way of knowing whether they'll have either of our abilities?" Carol glances at Bucky.

"Unfortunately not until they're born. We can't even scan their brains to check for the kree lobe. But all the blood work and ultrasounds show them to be big, healthy girls." The doctor smiles again.

Bucky does the math in his head. "So no flying or fighting for 5 months give or take." He looks at Carol. "Think you can handle that?"

Carol takes a deep breath. "That's a long time."

"You'll be teaching most of those months. That should help. And we need to find a place." He's hoping everything they have to do will keep her busy enough that she won't miss it too much. But he knows she's going to hate not going after Hydra.

"Teaching?" Carol groans. "Buck, my job is in Washington."

"Shit. Right. Okay. Well." He thinks. “We could stay with." His mind runs through the short list. "We can find a temporary place there I guess."

"We couldn't stay with Steve and Loki?" She gives him a look. "We'll figure it out after. What else do we need to be concerned about?"

"Just make sure you get a good diet. Watch your iron, it's a little low. And take it easy. Your body is doing a lot, you'll be tired." The doctor nods.

"Thanks, Doc." He kisses Carol's head. "We'll make it through this."

"I'll be here all through. Book with Tania for a month and we'll check on you again, okay?" She smiles and leaves the room.

Carol is shaking softly, trying not to cry. "This ruins everything!"

Bucky wraps his arms around her. "It doesn't ruin everything. We'll figure it out."

She cuddles into him. "They'll be worth it, but jeez these girls are trouble. We'll have to get a house sooner so it'll be ready even if we're away. Or maybe..." She pauses biting her lip.

"Maybe?"

"I can talk to the FBI, start the job in the winter semester?" She tilts her head. She's sure they'd go for that.

"Yeah. Yeah that's a better solution. Come on. Let me buy you some chocolate." He helps her up.

She smiles at him. "I do like chocolate."

"I know you do." He winks at her. "Do I know how to spoil my girls or what."

"Can it be chocolate sauce so I can lick it off my other favourite treat?" She tries to look innocent.

He laughs. "You can have chocolate sauce _and_ whipped cream if you want."

She licks her lips and nods before pausing to talk to the receptionist.

After making their next appointment, they go to buy the toppings. "Steve wants help formulating a strategy with Hydra. Maybe you can help with that, use that gorgeous incredible brain of yours."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She teases and kisses his cheek.

Talking of Steve, he wants to clear something up from earlier. "I didn't say we could stay at Steve and Loki's, because they only have the 1 bedroom. And I don't want my pregnant wife sleeping on the floor of the gym. And I don't want to have to ask the twins to move down there."

She looks at him with a smile. "I thought perhaps you'd forgotten. In the moment. Because I know any excuse to see Steve is a good one, right?"

He turns to look her in the eye. "You are more important to me than Steve Rogers. You got that? Yes, he's important, and yes I love him. But you're my future."

"Hey. I'm not making you choose." She wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him gently. "I would never."

"I know. I just want you to know that I'm here for the long haul." He presses his forehead against hers. "You're my scoundrel. He's my Luke."

Her smiles widens at that. "I knew that, but I love when you say it that way."

He kisses her then. "Let's go find that chocolate syrup." He takes her hand and searches for the right aisle.

They find the aisle, but there's several varieties to choose from. "Oh dear." Carol's fingers move from bottle to bottle to jar.

"Pick whatever kind you want. Pick a couple if you can't decide."

She does just that, handing Bucky three different containers. Bucky grabs some whipped cream in a can and follows her to the checkout. Carol pays for their purchases with a wink to the young man at cash, then they head back home.

"How do you want me, doll?"

"So many ways. But why don't we get you naked and laying down?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He smiles at her and slowly starts to undress, walking backwards to the bedroom. He almost trips on Chewie but quickly recovers, leaving a trail of discarded clothes in his wake.

Carol chuckles as she follows after him, her look almost predatory. "You are mine, James Barnes, and I'm going to make sure you never forget it."

"I never want to, Carol Danvers." His boxer briefs come off last. Then he lies down on the bed and watches her get nearer.

She circles the bed as she decided how to start. Then she selects a bottle and moves in. The chocolate circles around one nipple, down Bucky's chest, around his belly button, then dribbles onto his cock. His body reacts to the chill, jerking every so slightly wherever the syrup hits.

"Oh, look at the gooseflesh." Her tongue follows the trail around his nipple before she bites down on it to suck. "Mmn. Delicious."

Bucky takes a sharp intake of breath. Carol's mouth continues to follow the trail, her lips becoming dark with chocolate. When she gets to his cock, she pauses to grab the whip cream. He tenses considerably when the cold topping hits his flesh. "Fuck."

"Not yet." She teases, mouth going straight for the mix of cream and chocolate. She sucks it all off slowly, making sure to get every last bit using the tip of her tongue.

His fingers dig into the bed as he gets more and more erect with each passing moment, each lick, each suck. "Carol." He breathes.

She shifts up to look down on his face. "Say ah."

"Ahhhh."

She sprays the can into his open mouth then chases it with her tongue.

Whipped cream gets all over his chin and the sides of his mouth. He swallows down some of it. But honestly he's enjoying Carol's tongue too much to care about getting sticky. The kiss takes a good long while as, once again, Carol makes sure to lick every bit off him.

"You're the best."

"I know." She takes the next bottle of chocolate and gives Bucky a wink. "You ready for this?"

He nods, his eyes never leaving her face. His cock is practically begging for it.

Carol tips the bottle up, drizzling the chocolate down Bucky's shaft. She doesn't stop until the entire length is completely coated. Then she sets the bottle aside and licks her lips. Slowly, painfully slowly, she takes the tip into her mouth.

"Fuck, Carol." His back arches off the bed. He can't tell if this is pleasure or torture.

Carol laughs then takes him into her mouth, all of him. Working slowly back off while removing every bit of chocolate.

"Oh fuck. That feels amazing." His brow is furrowed in concentration as he does his best to put off the inevitable.

Once she's finally got the chocolate off, she just keeps behaving as if it were all still there. She thoroughly laves Bucky with her tongue and takes him into her mouth with soft moans of pleasure.

He can hold it off anymore. "Carol, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Oh shit." His pleasure comes like a crashing wave.

And she drinks it down like it's every bit as good as the chocolate. She daintily wipes the sides of her mouth when she finishes and moves up to lay with her head on his shoulder.

His arms wrap around her. He takes a cleansing breath. "Now how am I going to thank you?" He kisses her chin.

"My lower back has been bugging me?" She hints not so subtly.

"Hmm. Let's see if I can use a little magic." His hand slides slowly down her body. He squeezes her ass before his fingers move between her legs.

"That's not my back." She giggles, though, and moves closer. 

"Oh, you meant that literally? Sorry." 

"Yeah, hi, pregnant." She thumps his forehead. "You can keep going, though."

"How about I do a bit of both?" He shifts to let her get on her stomach. Then his hands go to her lower back, kneading it and her ass. Every so often, his fingers go back between her legs to give her a little stroke.

She moans and grabs a pillow to bury her face. "I have been terribly horny, still. That's got to be a pregnancy thing."

Bucky smiles as he gets an idea. He moves her legs farther apart. Then as his hands continue to work her lower back, his tongue starts to run over her labia before burying itself inside her.

"Jesus fuck, Bucky." Carol grips her pillow firmly. He feels damn good inside her.

He tries to ask if she likes that, but his tongue is still inside her. It jiggles a bit as his voice sounds like an incomprehensible hum. But her enjoyment is soon plainly obvious, both in her increased wetness and in the way she pushes toward him.

His thumbs push up along her lower spine and out to relieve some of the tension. His lips close around her and sucks up her juices. Then his tongue dives in for more.

It's like her own little piece of heaven and she sure as hell doesn't want to let go. "So good, Buck, so good. I'm close."

He lifts up her ass to get a better angle and laps at her hungrily. She tastes so good.

Carol cries out, voice muffled into the pillow before her but still loud. "Bucky!" Her thighs shake with the power of her orgasm.

When she's done, he kisses up her ass to her back. "How's your back feel now, doll?"

She laughs. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking about right now." She turns to her side so she can look at him.

He moves up to lie in front of her. His fingers move her hair away from her face. "Scary words."

"Stop reading my mind." She kisses him gently.

He kisses her back.

She sighs and taps his lips with her finger. "We should book some house sightings for this week. Especially that one you kind of liked before someone snatches it off the market."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Really?" She meets his eyes, giving him one of her loving glances.

"Really." He kisses her again.

"You're not just being nice because I'm slowly becoming the size of an elephant, are you?" She's mostly teasing though the belly is a bit strange to her.

"Nope. I'm looking for ways to procrastinate so I don't have to write the book." He's also mostly teasing.

"Maybe you should be writing a love story instead?" She steals a kiss. "The sexual exploits of Bucky Barnes."

He laughs. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

Carol grins. "When did you become a gentleman?"

Bucky gives her a soft smile. "Since I found out I'm going to be a father."

She can't help the tinge of pink that comes to her cheeks. "You're going to be the best father." Her arms wrap around his neck.

"And you're gonna be the best mom. If you can survive the next 5 months in the no fly zone."

"These little girls are more than worth it. Hell, the look on your face when I even mention them is worth it." She takes a soft kiss.

"Remember that when you're feeling antsy."

"And if I break your hand during delivery, remember it's completely personal."

"Of course." He pretends to think. "Of course with a broken hand I couldn't change diapers or anything."

"Just means I win custody in the divorce." She teases.

He shakes his head. "Hungry?"

She grins. "I just swallowed an awful lot."

The laugh that produces comes deep from Bucky's belly. "You are too much."

"Thank you." She rubs his chest. "I want bacon. And chocolate. Maybe chocolate bacon?"

"Chocolate covered bacon. Got it." Bucky gets up and puts on his underwear and pants. He makes sure the little box is still in the pocket. Then he heads to the kitchen to fry up some bacon.

Carol goes for a quick shower before joining him, in her usual jean shorts and tank top. "You spoil me." Her arms wrap around Bucky's waist and she kisses his shoulder.

The bacon is sizzling merrily as he moves it around the pan. "Just want to avoid a divorce." He winks at her.

"I'm pretty sure our conditions were you feed me chocolate and I say the scary words once per day. We seem to be not divorced." She kisses him again. "You're so hot and sticky."

"Thank you." He plates the bacon. There's a lot of it. "Forgot to bring the chocolate from the bedroom." He kisses her. "Be right back." He heads back to the room.

"You're gone too long." She calls to him as she puts the bacon on the table and grabs a couple cans of coke from the fridge. Then she pauses, considers the health of her children, and puts her coke back in exchange for a glass of orange juice.

He takes advantage of being alone to hiding the ring in his underwear drawer. Then he grabs the 2 chocolate sauces and takes them to her. "Leave some of that bacon for me. I'm gonna make myself a BLT."

"Only one?" She takes a strip to dangle over her mouth.

"Maybe 3." He sets the chocolate down and toasts some bread.

Carol decides to help and starts slicing a tomato, though a piece goes in her mouth for every 3 she cuts.

This does not escape Bucky's notice. "You want a sandwich?"

"Nope." She eats another piece. "Just the guts."

Bucky makes his first sandwich and grabs some water. He gives her a kiss to the cheek then starts eating.

Carol has gotten her hands on the chocolate and is dipping rolled up lettuce leaves into the jar. It looks disgusting, but he doesn't say anything. He just averts his eyes and eats his sandwich. She eventually switches it up for bacon, and seems to really approve the change, judging by her yummy sounds.

He chuckles. "I heard pregnant women got weird cravings."

"Dipping things in chocolate is not weird cravings it's Carol being experimental. Besides, honey, candy bacon is a thing now. Google it." Her eyebrow dares him.

"This is some crazy world." He shakes his head and takes another bite.

Carol laughs. "And it's ours to enjoy, Bucky-bear."


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki pick a wedding location. Plans continue for the coming mission.

Pietro goes down to the gym where Steve is. "I want to take driving test. Sam got me book to study, and I now have learner's permit. But I need car to take the test."

"When do you have it booked?" Steve looks up from packing up his last box.

"I haven't booked it yet." This whole thing had been aggravating because he wouldn't have to take it if he had a license from Sokovia.

"Good, means you can get some practice in first. You know where I keep the keys." Steve winks.

He nods. "Thank you, father. Will you drive me when I make appointment?"

"It would be my pleasure." Steve pauses and goes over. "You doing okay, kiddo? I mean, you've healed, but have you healed?" He gently taps Pietro's forehead.

He nods. "Sokovians are resilient. We have to be."

"So are Avengers." He gently punches Pietro's arm. "I'm proud of you, I want you to know that."

He smiles. "Thank you, father. I am sorry Wanda and I missed Russia mission. We will join in Hydra's destruction."

"Hey, you were on another mission. Don't feel bad. And I'd understand if you needed to step back from the Hydra mission." Steve's eyes flicker over Pietro's face.

Pietro's mouth is a thin line. "I want to fight. I volunteered. Colonel Carol did not. They are no better than Stark."

Steve nods. "As long as it's your choice. They lucked in when they got you, at least until you saw their truth."

"My choice." Pietro nods back. "Wanda may choose differently."

That makes a smile curl Steve's lip. "Why do I doubt that?"

"Because she is smart. But I never say such a thing."

"Of course not." Steve chuckles.

Pietro stands there for a bit. "I will exercise now." He goes to the rings and starts to lift himself up. It's a good excuse to keep an eye on Steve.

Steve nods and finishes with his boxes, then he sits down to work on his computer. He can tell Pietro is watching him. He's not sure if he should be amused or annoyed.

Pietro moves to the parallel bars and uses them to do a modified sit up, his legs using the bars as he hangs upside down.

Steve looks and watches openly. "You know what those are for?"

His torso moves up and down. "Yes. I like this better."

"Unhuh." Steve turns back to his screen. He's working on possible teams for the attack.

Pietro continues his exercise. A few minutes later he uses the bars the way they are meant to be used.

Steve nods his approval. Then he rubs his eyes. He's tired and all this reading of Xavier's personal files don't help. "I'm going up to take a nap, if you plan to keep watching me." Steve closes his computer to head up.

"Wanda has shift when you are upstairs." Pietro is smiling, making it difficult to tell if he's joking or not.

"Natasha?" Steve asks as he heads up.

She is out on the back porch, cell phone against her ear.

Steve rolls his eyes and scoops up a kitten, other soon follows him and he curls into bed with them.

Natasha is speaking with Bobbi Morse about her time within Hydra.

Steve finds himself desperate for all this to be over. He's tired of fighting.

Loki gets home a few hours later. "Helloo! Is anyone home?" The cats come running. "There are my lovelies. How was your day?" He squats down to cuddle them both.

Steve stays in bed. Loki will see him soon enough. He tucks his knees closer.

Assuming everyone is down in the gym, he goes into the bedroom. "Steve?" He asks in surprise.

"Just taking a nap." Steve yawns and turns over, getting himself back into smiley mode. "Is it so late already?”

"5:30. How long was your nap?" Loki sits and runs a hand through Steve's hair.

"Not long enough." He nuzzles into Loki's hand. "I missed you."

"And I you, starlight." He had hoped Steve would be feeling better. "How about we go to our supper club tonight. Just you and me."

"That could be nice." Steve slowly sits up.

"I could even make you a woman if you like." Loki tempts.

Steve nods and wraps himself around Loki. "I'd definitely like that."

"Then that is what we shall do." He goes Steve into a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too. So much." He pulls away, stroking his cheek.

Loki boops Steve's nose. "You decide what you want to wear. And I will tell the others they are on their own for dinner." He takes another kiss before getting up.

Steve smiles softly. "You're the best." He pulls out his phone and quickly pulls up a picture of a slimming knee length black dress.

Loki returns after giving instructions to feed the cats and themselves. "Natasha has decided to stay and, I quote, be babysat."

Steve chuckles. "She would." He pulls Loki into his arms for another kiss. It's the one thing that feels really, truly right at the moment.

"Have you decided on a dress?"

Steve shows Loki the picture. It's simple but elegant.

With a kiss, Loki transforms Steve's body and clothes. "Beautiful. Now, how should I go?"

"Grey suit. Violet shirt. No tie." She smiles at him while lightly tugging his shirt.

"A woman who knows what she wants. I like it." He takes off his tie and changes the color of his suit and shirt. Offering his arm, he asks if she is ready to go. She nods, happy to take that arm. Needing so badly to feel owned.

Steve drives. But once they are parked, Loki treats her like a princess. They ask for and get a table in the back. Loki orders the wine and orders an appetizer. "You look so beautiful." He kisses her hand.

"Thank you." Steve keeps Loki's hand in hers. "I love when you give me your time like this."

"My time is always yours. Alright maybe not always but most of the time." He gives Steve a kiss. "I do love you."

Steve returns the kiss softly. "I'm grateful."

The band begins playing a slow song, and Loki silently asks Steve to dance. Leading her out onto the dance floor, he wraps his arm around her and begins to lead. More than content to follow tonight, Steve leans her head on Loki's shoulder as she moves with him. Loki hums to the music, willing the world to go away. But the song ends, and the appetizers arrive. He leads her back to their table and feeds her.

Steve cheeks are a pale pink from the attention she's getting. "Did I forget an anniversary or something?"

He laughs. "No. I just like spoiling you. Particularly when you've been too hard on yourself."

"I haven't." She frowns, knowing he's probably right.

"If you say so." Loki holds up another stuffed mushroom for her to eat.

She takes it carefully from is fingers. "These are very good."

"I'm happy you approve." He licks his fingers as the waiter comes over to take their order. That out of the way, Loki holds up his wine glass. "To my starlight, more radiant than anyone I have ever met."

"To my night sky." Steve retorts. "Holding me up so I can be strong."

They clink glasses and drink. "Another dance while we wait for our food?" He takes her hand. "Or would you prefer to sit and create stories for the people around us." A smile plays around his lips.

She raises an eyebrow. "Just what are you thinking, darling?"

"Just a little game." He gestures to a couple who do not appear to be having a good time. The woman is checking her watch. "She is a divorcee on a date. She met him online. They were both disappointed as their pictures are from 5 years ago. She is thinking about her children."

"Ah." Steve turns to another couple. "She is soviet dignitary. He is secretly a spy. His bowtie is really a camera."

Loki laughs. "So we're playing it like that. Alright." He looks for another couple. "He is a White House staff member. She is a high priced call girl hired to seduce him by the opposition party."

"He's a food critic. She's his assistant who has to eat everything he doesn't like." Steve sips her wine again.

He scans the room. "The older man is a professor. The younger man is his student. It's the professor's first gay love affair."

Steve smiles directly at Loki. "The man is a powerful sorcerer with a dark past. His female companion is not the innocent she appears though she depends greatly on his wisdom and kindness. She loves him more than she could ever possibly say." Her eyes have met his, focused.

Loki takes her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "He would do anything to protect her, though he knows she needs very little protecting, at least physically." He gives a small smile.

"She does have a fragile heart, though she hides it well." She squeezes his fingers.

"He has a fragile ego and does not hide it well at all." 

"She needs him. Desperately."

Loki leans in. "He needs her. Horribly."

"I love you." She kisses him tenderly.

"And I love you." He leans back. "So I suppose we should just plan on having the wedding in Stark Tower?"

"I..." She nods and rubs her forehead. "I'm sorry, love, things just keep coming up."

"It's fine." He rubs her arm. "I don't care where we get married so long as we actually do get married."

"I agree. I just want a chance to tell the world in a way they'll understand." She sighs.

"We could ask to get married here."

Steve looks around and nods. "That could actually be really nice."

He nods. "I could walk up that dance floor to you waiting on the stage. We could get married and immediately have our first dance."

"Yes." Steve agrees. "We could do lanterns on every table and surround them with flowers."

"Our home is here in DC after all." Loki reasons.

"It's not that far for anyone." Steve agrees.

A spark of hope burns in his chest. "Shall we ask the manager if it's possible?"

"Please do." Steve smiles widely. "Throw money at them if you have to. What's money compared to your happiness?"

The last words give Loki pause. "But will it make you happy?"

"To marry you? Immensely. To marry you near home with all our friends? Even more so." She takes both Loki's hands and kisses them.

"Are you sure? You don't mind not getting married in New York?"

"Positive. Loki, this is the best location suggestion by far." It's her most sincere look he's given.

Loki smiles. "Very well then. We'll ask the manager. And if he says no, we'll ask the owner."

Steve winks. "You really think they'll say no to us? We're some of their best customers."

"No. I just wanted to show my resolve." He leans in conspiratorially. "Fragile ego remember?" He winks at her.

"God knows why. You're the most gorgeous and intelligent person for miles around." She gestures briefly.

When the food comes, Loki asks to speak to the manager. The manager of course says yes. "Any day you want, we'll make it happen," she says.

"December 21st? I know it's close to Christmas, but I'm sure we can make up the difference in business." Steve promises.

"I'll put it on the calendar right now."

"We'll want it for the entire evening." Loki tells her.

"I owe your entire staff signed photos. Uh. As my usual self." Steve blushes.

The manager laughs. "Well may I say you are absolutely lovely as this self."

"Thank you. Loki's brilliant idea to help avoid paparazzi." She smiles at her lover.

"Your secret is safe with us. And congratulations on your engagement." She leaves to put the date on the calendar.

Steve bites her lip and looks at Loki with glee. "It's real."

"It's real." He smiles. "Do you realize that's the first non-Avenger person we've told about our engagement?"

"You're right." She wriggles. "It's really real."

"It's really real." He lifts his wine glass. "To our new reality."

She touches her glass to his. "To us."

Dinner is all smiles and light touches. Then there's dancing after and lots of kissing. It's a lovely night. It's exactly what Steve needed and as it ends, she feels a heaviness grip her heart. "Do we have to go?"

"We do. But we don't have to go home yet."

"Then where?" She runs her hand down Loki's arm.

"Lincoln Memorial?"

"If you like." She's not sure what he has in mind, but she's happy to follow.

He doesn't really have anything in mind except to help her reconnect to her center. And what better way to do that then with the words of Abraham Lincoln? Also, it's just a beautiful place at night.

Steve takes Loki's hand as she looks up at the President. "He was a good man."

"I've heard." He looks at her. "I know another good man. I suppose I should say good woman."

"Sometimes I don't feel so good." Her eyes stay on the statue.

"I bet he didn't either." He wraps an arm around her. "All of those men and women dying because of his belief in what is right, that all men are created equal, that America is best unified."

"He died because of what he believed." Her head goes to Loki's shoulder. "Wanda's vision was right. I understood it wrong, though."

He nuzzles his cheek against her hair. "And you understand it better now?"

"My fear isn't a lack of home. My fear is that the war will follow me, that it will stain everything." She looks down at her hands. "There's blood on these hands that will never come off."

He places his hand over hers. "I can assure you mine has more." He brings one of her hands to his lips and kisses it. "There is blood on the hands of most people in this town. It does not make them or you bad people."

"I feel like it's controlling me, like _they're_ controlling me. I'm not sure I can do this. All I see is bloodstains."

He gently moves her head. "Look at me. No one controls you but you. And if anyone can do this, you can." He strokes her cheek. "What did your mother tell you? Always stand up?"

Steve nods. "Yeah, that's what ma said. And I know she'd be proud to see me take down these bullies."

"She would just as I am." He searches her eyes and gives her a smile. "I imagine your mum and my mum sitting somewhere having tea and looking down on us, marveling that we found each other."

"I could see that." She blinks away a few years. Then she clings to Loki tightly. "Oh, Lo'."

He holds her just as tight. "Was this a bad idea? I can salvage it. We can swim naked in the reflecting pool."

She sniffles against his chest. "No, love. I needed this."

"We could swim naked in the reflecting pool anyway." He kisses her head.

Steve shakes her head. "That's a Tony thing to do. I'm not Tony. I'm Steve. Steve wants to go home with her fiancé and fall asleep in his arms. Then head up to New York tomorrow to start picking apart our intel to catch Hydra in the act."

Feeling a bit better though not much, Loki gives her one last squeeze. "Let's get you home then, starlight."

Steve smiles and nods. "I'm sorry I'm not more vocal. Sometimes it takes me a couple days to figure my own head out."

"I'm learning that." He guides Steve back to the car. "Are you alright to drive? I can attempt to get us home if you'd prefer to wallow."

"My wallowing can wait until I'm safe in your arms in our bed." Steve gives a half smile.

"Good." He opens the door for her then gets in on the other side. "Home please, starlight."

Steve's nods and gets them back. She teasingly asks Loki to carry her in once they're out of the car. He immediately picks her up and carries her inside. Everyone is on the couch, and they all turn to look at them.

Steve refuses to let go, waving a foot at them. "Goodnight."

Loki continues through to the bedroom. "See you in the morning."

"Pietro, pack a bag." Steve calls out before they close the door behind them. Loki places her on her feet. He steps behind her. Kissing her neck, he slowly unzips the dress.

"Lo'." She whispers, leaning head and shoulders forward so the dress comes off easily. His hands move over her stomach and up to her breast as he pulls her back against his chest. She sighs against him, her back scratched by his buttons.

His lips glide over shoulder before turning her around. He gives her a kiss before lowering his arms and waiting.

She slowly undresses him, fingers caressing his exposed skin. "So flawless. Beautiful."

He kisses her slowly, deeply. He pulls away with reluctance. He turns down the bed and guides her to it.

They curl up together, limbs intertwined. Steve's nose presses against Loki's clavicle. "I love you."

"And I love you." He pets her hair. "Now close your eyes."

"Yes sir." She kisses his throat and shuts her eyes obediently.

Loki thinks of their wedding. He imagines what it will be like, not daring to let himself wonder if they will ever see it. Steve tries to sleep and not to think of Hydra. It's hard. Really hard. Loki rolls onto his back and pulls Steve on top of him. Staring at the ceiling, he wonders if their happiness will ever return to the giddy, careless variety. Perhaps when he gets pregnant. Perhaps then.

Steve nuzzles closer with another kiss. "I'm sorry to always bring you down."

"Hmm? And here I thought I was bringing you down."

"I don't see you stuck in a depression because you have to take your long time enemy out."

"Depression?" Loki feels suddenly helpless. "Perhaps you should speak to someone?"

"I already promised to go back to my therapist." She reminds him. "This is just another thing to bring to him."

"When is your appointment?" He doesn't want to push, but he truly is worried.

"Two weeks. I'll be okay. I've had depression before. You helped to lift the last one." She shifts up to kiss him gently.

"I wish I could help again."

"I forget when I'm with you. Everything feels better."

"I know what you mean." He gives her a little squeeze. "We're going to get through this."

"Yup, and we'll live happily ever after, like in the stories." She smiles.

He doesn't. His eyes remain on the ceiling. "Are we wearing black tuxedos for the wedding?"

"I'd like to wear my army uniform." Steve answers quietly.

"Right. I'd forgotten." He had mentioned possibly wearing an Asgardian-type suit. "Perhaps I'll wear gray."

"You'll be handsome no matter what you wear. I'm going to be jealous of myself." She gently teases.

He chuckles.

"Sleep now, I worry enough for both of us." She strokes Loki's cheek. "Rest your over burdened mind."

"I don't want you to worry." He strokes her back.

"I doubt that's ever going to change." She smiles gently.

"Then I shall always be worried about you."

"Hold my hand, you'll never need to."

"Liar." He takes her hand anyway. then he tries to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The war room is beginning to look deserving of that name as Steve finishes tacking up his information. Only the screens on the walls are clear and he soon fills those with detailed satellite maps. It's a good start, but Steve knows it's only that.

Clint walks in with coffee. "I feel like I just walked into a movie montage." He hands a coffee to Steve and takes a seat. "Is this everything we know?"

"So far." Steve is grateful for the coffee. "Though if anyone sees or can add something I'd be glad for it."

"Nat said she talked to Bobbi yesterday." He shrugs. "Maybe we know a little more." He walks up and studies the board. He's not sure if he should be impressed or scared by the display. Probably both.

"I'm going to have Buck and Jess look over this today." Steve nods.

"Good idea." He takes a breath. "The kids keep asking for you and Loki. You two made quite the impression."

"They just liked Lo's illusions. Can't say I blame them." He sips his coffee. "When this mess is over, maybe we'll come visit again. If it's okay?"

Clint smirks. "You inviting yourself over, Rogers?" He lightly slaps the muscular arm with the back of his hand. "Yeah, sure."

"Of course I am. Your place is gorgeous." Steve gives a cheeky grin.

"Yes it is." His eyes notice a photo of a building that is noted as being in Saudi Arabia. "I know that place. There's a back way in not many people know about."

Steve looks up at it. "Excellent. This is why I need you." He adds a sticky note to the picture and writes 'back way - Clint' on it.

"Happy to help." His eyes scan the rest of it slowly. "How are the twins?"

"Good. I brought Pietro, he really respects you, you know." Steve gives a half smile.

Clint nods. "He's a good kid. Just needs a guiding hand."

"I agree. Hope you don't mind spending a little time tog-" Steve pauses, interrupted by noise in the hallway.

"Stop, I've got her. Back off, Jeez." Jess isn't exactly quiet.

Recognizing the voice, Clint winces a little.

"Both of you. I'm not glass." Carol escapes her over loving best friend and lover. She steps into the room. "Sorry we're late. Bucky was having make up issues."

"Eyeliner takes a steady hand." He says.

Steve smiles. "I'm sure he's beautiful, now get your asses in here and give me your opinions."

Clint takes a breath. "Hello, Jess. How've you been?"

Jess goes over and offers her hand. "Well played. Barton." She's cold but not as cold as she could be.

He takes it. "Sorry."

Pietro appears holding 2 boxes of donuts in one hand and a single half-eaten one in the other. "I bring snack."

"Don't think I'd do anything different if I were in your place. Just wish I'd known." She squeezes his fingers.

Steve smiles. "Thank you Pietro." Then he moves to Carol. "Do you need a chair? Coffee? Anything?"

"Thanks for understanding." Clint tries not to get distracted by Bucky tearing into one of the boxes. "I can go on a coffee run or - wow. You really are pregnant. Congratulations."

"I'm good, Steve, thank you." She smiles over at Clint. "Yeah. A little more sudden than we hoped, but soon you won't be the only parent on the team. Any advice?"

"Just love them and listen."

Carol looks over at Bucky. "We should tell everyone."

He nods. "How do you purpose we do that?"

"Well, Clint's right here and asking about the pregnancy, so we can turn to him and say 'we're very lucky, Clint. We're having twin girls.' And then he congratulates us again." Carol winks at Clint.

Steve and Jess are speaking quietly over some of the finer details of his board. She takes a stack of sticky notes and starts adding anywhere she can.

"Congratulations," Clint replies over Carol's script.

"Yes. Congratulations." Pietro says.

"See, easy?" Carol kisses Bucky's cheek. "These are all friends, practically family. You know our girls will grow up to call them all uncle. Or aunt." She nods at Jess.

Steve gives a sad smile in their direction and goes back to the comforting warmth of his coffee.

Clint smiles at Bucky. "Easy." He turns to Pietro. "How about you and me go and track some of these locations on satellite. Do a little spying."

Pietro nods, taking 4 donuts with him as he follows Clint out.

Jess looks up from the note she's writing. "Yo, Weiner soldier. You're supposed to be helping me here."

Bucky shakes his head as he walks over. "Carol, have I told you how happy I am that you don't go by a spider name?"

"No, how happy are you?" She teases Bucky as she walks over to stand with, or more truthfully lean against, Steve.

Steve puts an arm around her, his cheek resting on her hair.

Jess reaches for Bucky's knee and puts the lightest shock through it.

"Hey! I'm here ain't I?" Bucky protests. He starts looking at the board.

Steve smiles and speaks quietly to Carol. "You're really okay? The jerk is taking good care of you?"

"Of course he is. Don't worry so much, Steve." Carol smiles affectionately at Bucky. "Honey, you shouldn't fear spiders. Not even overgrown ones with big mouths."

A pen flies across the room, just missing Carol's shoulder.

Natasha walks in. "But you should fear silent ones that kill their lovers. Hello, Carol. Jess, it's good to see you."

Jess rises to take Natasha's hand. "It's been a while."

"I was sorry when you left SHIELD. But given what happened, it's a good thing you did."

"Well, I had things to do, people to protect that SHIELD didn't allow for." He eyes flicker over to Carol. "You got some ideas for me on this one?"

Natasha verifies that SHIELD kept an eye on her after she left. "I'd suggest using Carol's pregnancy. You're jealous of Bucky, want Carol for yourself. Willing to help Hydra to be with her."

Bucky looks from one woman to the other. "Uh..."

Jess doesn't seem at all phased. "That could work. Some of my old contacts are still there. I could pretend I'm trying to take back the life I left."

Carol leans forward to slap Bucky's arm. "No ideas."

"No ideas." He agrees. The truth is that he's more nervous than titillated. Natasha's scenario sounds really plausible.

"Guess I should head out sooner than later, then." Jess gives Carol a considerable look. "Will you be okay with the idiot?"

"Yes. I'm perfect with _my_ idiot." Carol smiles back.

Bucky scowls. "The idiot is right here."

Natasha pats his shoulder. "I'm glad you're man enough to admit it."

" _My_ idiot." Carol repeats and tugs him over for a kiss. He kisses her thankfully.

Natasha turns to Jess and teases. "I may defect with you to end this torture.”

"Their current record is 7 minutes. Not that I've been counting." Jess winks.

Nat looks over at Steve to see how he's doing. Steve seems a little lost, coffee mug at his lips as he stares at the map.

"Speaking of disgustingly sweet couples, where's Loki?" She asks.

"Working." Steve replies, turning his head. "Where else would he be on a weekday?"

Her face is a mask as she tries to decide if it was a simple statement or something more defensive. "He wanted to talk to me about something. Guess I'll go find him."

He tells her where his office is. "Take him for lunch. I know he's missed you."

"Why don't you come with us?"

He looks over at Bucky and Carol. He'd been sort of hoping to catch Bucky alone, but he doubts that'll happen. "Maybe I will."

"I'll give you a call." She kisses his cheek. "Carol, go say goodbye to Jess. Jess, good luck." With that, Natasha leaves.

Carol turns, the statement seeming a bit strange. "Say goodbye...?"

"I'll give it a day or two, but I'm heading under." Jess steps over to hand Carol her keys. "Use my car, I know you can't fly. Punch him once in a while, for me." The two girls hug. Then Jess opens her arms to Bucky. "Come on, you lug."

He gives her a tight hug. "If you run into trouble, you get out of there."

"I'm not stupid." She kisses his cheek. "Unlike this one. You keep her out of trouble. My nieces need to be safe."

"I'll do my best."

Last she turns to Steve. "It's been an honour to meet you, Captain. I promise I'll get the locations for you so we can stamp out this menace once and for all."

Steve grips her hand firmly. "Thank you, Jessica. I owe you big."

She turns and leaves the room, leaving the three alone. Steve turns to his coffee cup again, despite it being empty.

Bucky keeps an arm around Carol as he examines the board once again. "She'll be fine."

"I know. She grew up there." Carol looks over at Steve.

He clears his throat. "I'm going to get more coffee. Anyone?"

Bucky says he'll take some.

Carol nods as well and Steve goes to get it.

Carol takes the moment alone to pull Bucky into a hug. "She really will be okay. She's strong as me, smart as Steve, and loyal as you."

"So she's the best of us." He touches her nose with his. "I love you."

"Well, no. She's second. I'm the best." She shifts to kiss that nose of his.

He smiles. "I stand corrected."

"Story of your life." Steve jokes as he walks in with three coffee mugs. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh, you remembered!" Carol happily takes the mug that looks like it's half milk.

Bucky pulls Steve into a one-armed hug. "Thanks, pal."

"It's just coffee." Steve gives Bucky a look.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm just doing what I'm good at; making plans and leading teams in hopes of a better tomorrow." He's smiling but it seems worn around the edges.

Bucky shakes his head. "Don't bullshit me, punk. I know you better than that."

"What are you on about, Buck?" Steve keeps forcing that smile as he gently pulls away to look at his map again.

Turning to Carol, he asks her to see if she can find him some napkins. It's an excuse to get her out of the room.

Carol sees right through it. "Yeah. I need more sugar anyway." She kisses his cheek and heads out.  
Steve also catches it and turns to face Bucky, hands on hips.

Bucky leans against the table. "Talk to me."

"I'm dealing with it."

"Not well. Talk to me." He's insistent.

"My depression's come back, that's all. I just have to take it a day at a time." He shrugs, hands going into his pockets.

Bucky pulls him into a hug. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Steve wraps his arms around Bucky, leaning into him.

"Is Loki taking care of you?"

"Of course he is." Steve sounds almost offended. "Loki's my strength."

"So why isn't he here with you?" Bucky's voice had an edge. After all, Loki's job is supposed to be Steve.

"Because it's important for me that he has his own life." Steve glares slightly. "My Loki isn't going to drop everything for me because I don't want him to. I'm a grown man, this is something I've gone through before, I know how to handle it."

"Okay." He lets Steve go.

"I'm sorry." Steve pulls away. "You haven't been around to see me like this."

"I haven't. I don't like it."

"You _were_ dead." Steve's voice is quiet but he gives a half smile as though it were funny.

"Wasn't dead. Just out of my head." He offers his own small smile.

Steve shakes his head. "You've missed a lot, in these few and many years."

He nods. He wants to tell his friend to snap out of it, but he knows it's not that easy.

"I just need some time. Promise." He grabs Bucky's hand, squeezes it.

"You better. I need my best friend."

Steve gives him a look. "You don't think I need mine?"

Bucky looks hurt. "I'm sorry. It's just with Carol and the pregnancy. I feel like my life is suddenly on overdrive."

Steve pulls him into another hug. "I know. I'm trying not to take up space."

"You're welcome to take as much space as possible." He pats Steve's back.

"You're awful." Steve chuckles gently.

"So we're good?" He looks a little uncertain.

"We were never not good. I'm hurting, but it's not on you." He taps Bucky's chin.

"Okay." He breathes again. "Okay."

"You okay? I am here, you know. Really." He looks his friend over.

Bucky looks at his friend like a lost puppy. "I'm going to be a father."

Steve claps Bucky on the back. "You are. You really are. You naming one after me?"

"Maybe." He smiles cheekily.

"You're gonna be a great dad, I know it. I remember how you were with Becky. Hell, even with me." He nudges Bucky.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Hope so."

"Well, if you suck, I know Carol can manage." Steve smiles warmly. "There's not a damn thing that woman can't do."

Bucky smiles. "That's the truth."

Steve puts a hand on his cheek. "You've done alright for yourself, Barnes. You're getting it all together."

"Yeah. Slowly but surely."

Steve kisses his forehead. "You said it before, I'll say it now. I love you. And I'm proud of you. And I can't wait to steal your children for weekends so you and Carol can get a little alone time."

"Thanks." He sighs and turns to the board. "Gotta get through this first though."

"Our children will grow up without the threat of Hydra looming over their heads." Steve's voice is firm.

"Yeah." There's a darkness in Bucky's eyes that is reserved for Hydra.

"Hey. We got this." Steve claps Bucky's shoulder.

"We sure do." Carol leans against the doorframe. "Safe to return?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Bucky grabs another donut.

Carol steps in, wrapping her arms around Bucky. "We have that house appointment, but I can go alone if you want to help Steve. Or we can be back right after, shouldn't take much more than an hour."

"I think I might be going to lunch anyway?" Steve shrugs helplessly.

Bucky turns to Carol. "Let's go. Steve, well be back soon."

Steve nods. "Good luck."

Natasha passes them as she comes in. "Loki is meeting us in the lobby. So whenever you're ready."

Steve looks himself over. "Now, I guess."

Natasha nods. "Have any cravings?"

Just for certain attractive males in his life. "Not particularly. Though we could take Loki to that sushi place we went with Clint. That was good."

"Sounds good." She takes his arm and leads him down.

The moment they see Loki, Steve pulls him into his arms and kisses him deeply. Loki kisses back, knowing immediately something is wrong. He waits for Steve to pull away. "I love you, too."

Steve nips at Loki's lip and whispers. "Ask me later." Then he speaks for Natasha as well. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Lets." Loki takes his hand.

They walk to the restaurant, just a few blocks, and Steve explains how the ordering works and that it's all you can eat.

Loki sticks to a limited menu of things. It surprises Natasha how not adventurous he is.

Steve orders a little of everything, though, and when it comes, he insists Loki try his favourites.

Some of them Loki just refuses to try. "I love you, starlight, but no." Natasha has her favorites but gets a bit of variety.

"Tash was saying you wanted to talk about something?" Steve asks between bites. "Is it okay if I'm here?"

"We already spoke. It was a short conversation." He drinks his tea.

"Are. You're sure?" He looks between them then nods, focusing on his food.

Loki takes his hand. "It's nothing to worry about, love. I was wondering if Natasha had more information on something than what was in the SHIELD files."

"I didn't."

Steve nods again. "I wasn't worried." His chopsticks move another roll to his mouth.

Loki removes his hand. "Fair enough. It wasn't a personal affront then."

"Awkward." Natasha says and eats.

"I'd just thought it might be wedding related." He points with his sticks. "Since she said she'd plan and all then we went and found a location without her."

"You did?" Natasha is stunned. "When did this happen?"

"Just last night." Steve admits.

Loki takes a breath. "Natasha, thank you for your help. However given the circumstances as well as your absence, perhaps it would be best if I took over the wedding planning."

"You're firing me?"

"No." Loki considers his words. "But you have more than enough to worry about workout dealing with our wedding."

Steve takes Loki's hand. "Are you sure you have time to handle it, Lo'?"

"I'll make time."

Natasha frowns. "I'm sorry. I know I dropped the ball on this."

"We can hire someone who isn't one of us." Steve offers. "I don't want you stressing out."

"I'll be fine."

Natasha offers to help now that she's back. "And I have my wedding planning notebook I can give you."

"Thank you. It is much appreciated."

"You know I'm here too, baby." Steve leans to kiss his cheek.

"I know."

"I love you." Steve adds another kiss.

Loki gives a small smile. "And I love you."

"We're getting married. When do we tell the press? And Carol. We can't hide that forever." Steve's perking interest is a great sign.

He smiles. "Whenever you like. I can send out a tweet in a jiffy."

"Tweet a picture of us kissing. Or our rings." Steve shifts to sit with Loki and starts to kiss him.

Natasha moves their hands to show the rings and takes a picture of the kiss. Steve continues it well passed what's needed for the photo.

It makes Loki feel a little better. "You're getting more and more publicly expressive."

"Well, you know. More comfortable with my sexuality." Steve smiles and strokes Loki's cheek. "Besides my lover is gorgeous, I want the world to know he's taken."

Natasha hands the phone to Loki. He types, saying the words as he goes. "Steve asked. I answered. The next phase begins soon. I couldn't be happier." He looks to Steve for approval.

Steve nods. "Perfect."

Loki sends it off. "Prepare for a media storm."

"Better you than me." Natasha toasts them.

"Good. It'll keep Hydra off our scent." He kisses Loki's neck. "Get Carol out sometime soon, too. Hell, get someone to get pics of Tash in a bikini. I need them blind."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "And let everyone see my scar? No thanks."

"But you see my idea?" Steve turns to Loki.

"I do. A magician's trick. Sleight of hand." His mind is starting to work. "We can capitalize on the Russia win."

"There's my genius." Steve kisses Loki's forehead. He smiles and makes a mental list of what he needs to do.

Steve's voice gets softer. "We'll also up the infighting, publicly. But I'll do the opposite. I'll make up to Tony."

Loki nods and looks at Natasha. "We'll have some angry at you for abandoning the team. Same with Bruce."

She nods. "I'll take Steve's place being pissed at Tony."

"This won't be easy." Steve frowns. "But the media is a weapon, too."

Natasha smiles. "Are you kissing? This is going to be fun."

"Alright. Make it bulletproof. The only parts of our real live that should be showing are the ones that demand attention." Steve takes a deep breath. "I think it's finally time for me to do that interview about our relationship."

"No." Loki tells him. "I mean yes but no. I'll hint to the reporter that you are so happy you may be willing to discuss it. But it can't be only about our relationship."

Steve nods. "Whatever you think is best."

"I'll set it up." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"And Carol. Keep it gentle for her, but I do want it out."

"Understood." Loki looks for her as soon as they return to the tower.

Carol's hit the gym. Even pregnant, she knows to keep fit. She's practicing her punching and kicking on a bag.

Loki walks around it until he's in her field of vision. "Hello, Carol."

"Loki." She delivers a punishing kick to the bag.

He barely reacts. "I need to talk Avengers business. Would you prefer I come back later?"

"No, for sure." The kick had only been hard because that's how she kicks. She settles to a bouncing jog to cool down and wipes at her face with a towel.

"When do you think you might be ready to let the world into your happiness?"

Carol considers it, grabbing her water bottle. "When Bucky can say it without looking like a deer in the headlights?"

That makes Loki laugh. "We'll have to work on that."

"You're asking me for a reason." She dabs the towel over her chest.

"Happy distracted Avengers aren't thinking or planning anything against Hydra." He puts his hands in his pockets. "And what's more distracting than a wedding and a coming child?"

"Two weddings and two coming children." She hangs her towel over her shoulder. "Too late to change our mind on Time?"

"One engagement has been announced. And you can't hide your happy news forever." He shrugs. "Take the weekend to think it over."

"I don't need it. Get me that interview. I'll deal with Bucky." She winks.

Loki smiles. "I suppose you'll be the new face of the Avengers after all. Thank you."

"Just playing up our strengths." She laughs. "Steve's okay with this?"

"He hates the limelight. But he'll have his own interview." Loki checks his phone and smiles.

"Oh really? I take it he looked at you and got 'inspired'?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Something like that. But only after pressed by the reporters."

Carol nods. "Well, I can stand a little limelight."

His lips curl up. "Something tells me you'd outshine it."

She winks. "Bucky and I can get caught having sex somewhere terrible, too. If it helps."

He laughs. "I appreciate that." He heads to the exit, paint her shoulder as she passes. "Thank you."

"Anytime, darling." She smiles widely. "By the way, do you know if the boys have plans?"

He shrugs. "Not that I've heard. Steve is... I worry about him. So any distraction would be welcome."

"Bucky is taking me to the game Saturday, I'd be surprised if he hasn't asked Steve already." She offers.

With a small smile, he nods. "Should I be worried about you, too? Your life has been more than a little hectic."

"I thrive on hectic. Only thing I hate is I've lost one of my coping measures for now." She shrugs. "No flying for Carol."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll live. But, you know? Sometimes I'll just fly up, up as high as I can go so I can look back to the earth and see, maybe, where I belong just before I black out from lack of oxygen and plummet back to earth, absorbing the energy and recharging." She sighs.

"Have you ever found it, the place you belong?"

"No. But I've found the person I belong with." She smiles softly. "I'm sure of that."

"I know the feeling."

"I think we're kind of destined for each other, too. In a way." Carol wraps her fingers around Loki's.

He squeezes her fingers. "I suppose you're correct. I hope you don't mind."

The corner of her lips quirk up. "Who else could put up with our husbands' bullshit with such grace? If I'm to share a life with another couple? You're pretty amazing."

"As are you." He gives her a hug.

She hugs him tight, then whispers only half kidding. "But if those bastards ever do cheat, I want a ride on that impressive cock of yours. Revenge."

He laughs. "If you insist." He kisses her cheek. "You almost make me wish they would."

"Never wish that." She smiles as she pulls away. "I should go shower. Let me know about the interview."

"I did say almost." He gives a small bow and goes to his desk to start setting up interviews.

Carol heads up to Bucky's old room to shower and change.


	123. What's the Score?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Raven Darkholme. It doesn't go well. The spies head in. Bucky proposes (back) to Carol.

Steve sets another marker on his map. He then starts working with FRIDAY to set up an interactive map that can be adjusted and edited. To the best if their knowledge, he labels each location with approximate numbers, strengths, weaknesses, and what they specialize in. He also marks all the places where Bucky remembers staying, as they likely have sub basements and secret staff.

Natasha comes in with more information from Bobbi. She feeds this in with the other stuff.

Steve thanks her. "I still haven't heard back on Xavier's luck with Raven. I need my eyes out there."

That's when Steve gets a call. "Pardon me, Captain Rogers, but there's a woman here to see you. She says you're expecting her."

"Were you given a name?"

"No, Sir. She just keeps saying that she's a friend of Charles'."

Natasha looks up at him. "Speak of the devil."

"I'll be right down." He gives Natasha a grin. "We have to clear her before she can come in here."

"Agreed." She stands and walks out with him.

They go down to the entrance and Steve looks around, unsure what to expect.

The receptionist gestures to a woman who stands up from one of the chairs. She is in a business suit, her blonde hair in a low bun. "Captain Rogers, I'm Charles' friend." She holds out her hand. "I understand you have something you'd like to discuss."

"Ms Darkholme, I presume? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My companion is Natasha Romanov. Let's go someplace more comfortable to chat." He motions to the elevator.

She starts walking. "You're very confident that everyone here can be trusted."

"I'm very confidant that if I don't break their legs, my boyfriend will burn them alive for betraying me." It's a bit snide, but Steve has read about this woman.

"But you'll have already been betrayed. Damage done. And it is _my_ life that will be on the line." She gives a small smile as though she isn't worried she'd be caught.

"Being caught by surprise is not the same as being betrayed." They take her to the common room. "Now why don't you take off that pretty mask?"

Her skin shimmers as a wave of what look like blue scales rise and fall. She stands, midnight blue with shocking red hair slicked back from her face. Her eyes are yellow and glowing. "Better?"

"Impressive." Natasha says as she sits.

"Thank you." There is genuine awe in his voice. "You're beautiful. It's a pity you have to hide."

Her eyebrow rises. That was not the reaction she expected. "Thank you." She sits gracefully in a chair, her movements cat-like. "Now tell me about this problem of yours."

"Are you familiar with the terrorist organization known as Hydra?"

She tilts her head and studies him. "Charles mentioned them. Said they were doing experiments on mutants and anyone else with special powers." Her eyes travel over his body.

"They've started a program of experimentation and extermination of people with extraordinary abilities who don't subscribe to their doctrine of world domination." Steve steeples his fingers. "I have been fighting this organization since the 40s. I am determined that their agenda against humanity end now. Permanently."

"And what's in it for mutants besides the obvious?"

"Besides stopping the from harming mutants and killing any who don't agree with them?" Steve shrugs. "You get to assist in taking down a major terrorist group and prove the mutants aren't evil? You get positive press coverage. You get the _gratitude_ of Captain America."

"You're mistaking me for Charles. Even if we get rid of this group, there are already half a dozen others who want to rid the world of mutants." Her fingers move against her thumb. "I want the Avengers to agree to help take those out, too."

Natasha studies the woman. There's hurt and anger, lots of anger, behind the yellow eyes.

"If we can agree that taking them out can mean politically and not just plain out murder. We don't do murder." Steve looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"No? Then how do you plan on taking out Hydra?" She smiles. "Or are we conveniently calling that war."

Natasha does a little head tilt.

"Hydra is killing people. If your groups are killing people, I'd reconsider. But we will be imprisoning as many as we can with Hydra. Death is a quick solution and rarely the right one."

"So noble." The blue woman says it with a hint of disdain. "And what do you want from me?"

"Noble." Steve laughs. "Ma'am, if you knew me, you'd know just how greedy that is. As for what I want? I don't think you can do it."

"Then why am I here?" She's starting to get annoyed.

"Because I apparently made a mistake. I thought you would want to help us bring down these assholes. Guess I'll have to use my own shapeshifter." He's partially goading her and partially angry.

She stands. "Fine. Thank you for wasting my time."

"Please. You wasted mine. I was told I was getting one of the best. I'm not seeing that. Your pretty face covers a bitter, angry centre. You care about no one but yourself, and have made it horribly clear. And now I'm going to ask a space alien who cares more about your species than you do." Steve's hands are on his hips. "Natasha, show her out?"

Raven does a cartwheel over the table and wraps her legs around Natasha's neck, squeezing it. When Black Widow moves to stun her, she jumps off easily. Then she turns to Steve. "You have your people hunted and destroyed, told to be ashamed of who they are, and then you can preach to me about letting go of anger."

"I grew up Irish in 1940s New York. Don't you fucking dare speak to me about not understanding." He grips her upper arm, squeezing hard. "I saw concentration camps up close and personal. You know how many gays were in there? History forgets about them. They could've been me!" He squeezes harder.

She's wincing but refuses to back down. "And how many of your friends were taken and experimented on! How many died for the betterment of you humans." Tears are in her eyes from the pain.

"Steve! Let her go!" Natasha yells.

He does, slowly. "I was experimented on. My best friend was experimented on. Maybe not the same way but I can damned well guarantee you it wasn't nice."

She grabs her arm protectively. "You volunteered. My friends didn't. They died in pain. Do you know who was there to stop it? I was. Not Charles. Not Erik. Me."

Natasha approaches cautiously. "You should leave now."

But Steve isn't ready to back down. "You know what I'm trying to stop? Right now? Want to know how I found out? They took Carol, Captain Marvel. They experimented on her, her children."

"My condolences." She gives an odd smile. "And my condolences that you'll have to send the shapeshifter you actually know than one who'd be expendable."

"A shapeshifter you know?" Loki is standing in the doorway. "Who could that be, Steve?"

"You are not expendable." Steve's voice softens. "I just wanted a mutant so they weren't forced to go by my word alone. Just as you don't want to." He turns to face Loki, eyes sad.

Loki looks at the three faces and the way the blue woman in holding her arm in place. "Who hurt you?"

Defiant yellow eyes look at the Captain.

"I may have let my temper get away when she dared to imply I didn't understand what it was like to be bullied." Steve sounds shamed.

He turns to the woman and holds out his hand. "I am Loki. And you are Raven I presume." He waits for her to nod. "Steve doesn't understand what it's like to be a monster."

"I'm not the monster."

"I am." Loki says.

"Hydra is the monster." Steve looks at Loki, though he's kneading his hands in the way that says he feels guilty.

"I am sorry Steve hurt you. And I completely understand if you do not wish to help us." Loki pauses. "However, Hydra is a global entity. And we have reason to believe that Dr. Bolivar Trask was actually funded by them back in the 1970s." He furrows his brow. "Didn't you try to kill Trask?"

Her face darkens. "I did. Hydra funded trask?"

"Are you surprised? They hoped to use his research to create their own super humans." Loki tells her.

Yellow eyes turn to the Captain. "He doesn't think I can do it."

"He's been wrong before." Loki leans in. "Don't you want to prove him wrong now?"

"The last time I was wrong nearly cost four lives." Steve swallows. "I hate being wrong."

Raven smiles. But it falls almost as quickly. "He doesn't want me."

"I want someone who'll actually do the job and well. Lives are at stake." Steve stares at her, meeting her eyes.

"I can do the job."

Steve's eyes flick over to Natasha for her opinion.

Natasha raises an eyebrow.

Loki scowls. "Perhaps this will help. I am not going in her place."

"You get me the location of every Hydra base you can find. I will find a way to neutralize or destroy an antimutant group for every one you find that I don't already know." He holds out his hand.

She shakes it with her hand on the arm that isn't injured. "How do I find them?"

"Infiltrate them. Isn't that what you do? Mystique." Steve looks her over. "We can provide you with information, if you need."

"I just need a place to start. But fine. I'll do this the hard way since your ego is so important."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Grant Ward. He's a known Hydra agent currently in the wind. It's unknown where his loyalties lie."

Steve shakes his head. "Natasha? You want to debrief her. And. Uh. Get something for her arm? There's a major dick in this room who needs to plan an attack on some antimutant protestors as an apology."

"Sure, Cap. Give me the room, and I'll do it from here."

Loki takes Steve's hand. "It was nice to meet you, Raven." He leads the Captain out.

"Okay. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, ms Darkholme. But you struck me as a bully. Even if it is for a cause." He bows his head apologetically as they leave.

"A bully? She struck you a a bully, so you almost broke her arm?" Loki tries to keep his voice civil.

"Not my best moment." Steve admits to his hands.

Loki takes a long exhale. "Were you really going to send me?"

"I was bluffing. I fucked up, made a bad judgment call and then tried to turn it around." Steve shuts his eyes and presses his lips together for a moment. "I may be more emotionally compromised than I first thought."

"You think?" He pushes the elevator button. Then he takes Steve's hand. "You need to take a step back. Let Natasha handle Raven from now on."

Steve nods. "I still have so much to do. Maybe it's better."

They have to let the elevator empty before they can get on. "Hopefully she won't look too closely at the Hydra - Trask connection."

"Did you make that up to save my ass?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"I did. She has a great dislike for the man." He looks at Steve. "And it's possible there is one, so no going to her to confess my sin."

"You kidding? They would have." Steve shakes his head. "No confessions out of me."

"Good." He pulls Steve into a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He gently nuzzles Loki's nose. "I'm sorry I've been so sporadic. I'll get it under wraps. Maybe I can talk Bucky into some wrestling tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He plays with Steve's collar. "Though wrestling sounds like something the four of us might need to enjoy."

"I wasn't thinking." He lowers his head. "You know I've had zero libido these past few days."

Loki lifts his head to look in his eyes. "I was teasing. Mostly. If you need to wrestle, then you wrestle."

Steve's eyes are sad, filled with pain. "I don't know what I need. I only feel good when you're around, anymore. Even with Bucky I just feel empty."

Pulling him into a hug, Loki holds him close. "You'll feel better when Hydra is gone."

Steve nods slowly. "I hope you're right."

"I am right." He teases. "Only then you'll wish they were still around with all of the wedding planning we'll be doing."

"Let's cover the bed in rose petals that night. I've always wanted to try that." He kisses Loki's nose. "I'd love to draw you like that, paint you."

"Alright. Then we'll spend our first night at home and head off for Europe the following day. Late so we can sleep in." Loki's hand move over the broad chest.

"Deal. I can't wait to see what they've become since the war." Steve smiles. "More importantly, I can't wait to see it with you."

"Nor I." He nuzzles his nose against his love's. "We'll spend the days exploring the cities and the nights exploring each other."

"Why aren't we doing that now?" Steve whines gently.

"Because you have a hero complex." His fingers trace Steve's lips. "And you won't be able to truly relax until Hydra is gone."

He kisses those fingers. "Damn me and damn them. Guess I better take care of it, then."

"Please." He kisses Steve's nose as the elevator door opens. Loki turns. "This is me. You have an interview Monday morning with the 60 Minutes people." He steps out of the elevator. "I'll see you tonight."

"About what?" He calls as the door shuts in his face. He sighs and decides to head back to his room for a shower and some meditation on what he did.

Loki texts him. 'On the Sarah Rogers Foundation and veterans issues.'

'Thanks.' He heads into their room, pulling his shirt off before he's even left the doorway.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky makes Carol get to the ballpark early. His nerves are on full alert. He wants everything to be perfect. He tells her it's so that they can get food quickly without having to stand in long lines.

She really doesn't mind. He seems excited. And since it's supposed to be a Star Wars theme, she's even worn her Han costume for him. It's a little tighter around the belly than before, but she manages.

It seems like forever until the middle of the 3rd inning. And then the camera starts putting different members of the crowd on the big screen. Bucky points to the screen where he and Carol are being shown. He gets down on one knee and presents his Star Wars ring to her.

"Carol Danvers, will you marry me?"

Carol's eyes go wide. "But Buck, we're already..." She can't help it, she has to kiss him. It's sweet, it's beyond sweet. As they kiss, the crowd around them starts to cheer.

He puts the ring on her finger. It has the rebel symbol and the Empire symbol next to each other all around the ring. "I'll get you a real one later."

"I don't care, so long as it's from you." She wraps her arms around his neck. "My stubborn, determined, beautiful you."

Bucky smiles. "Sorry. My manly pride couldn't let you be the only one to propose."

"I'll just have to work a little harder to break it.” She teases before one last kiss.

The people around them offer their congratulations. Bucky is all smiles. He turns to Carol. "Well we've had 2 proposals. Now we need 2 weddings."

"Name your date. I'll be there." She kisses his nose. She's still quiet because she's too busy kissing him.

Bucky has been thinking about this a lot lately, especially after Jess left. "I'm thinking as soon as Jess returns, we drag her and Steve to the courthouse to watch us get married."

"You're on." And another kiss.

It's hard to concentrate on the game after that. But it's the Mets, so it's no great loss. Bucky holds Carol's hand the most of it. Only when she goes to the bathroom does he text Steve to tell him it worked.

Steve texts back to congratulate him. Carol plops into his lap as he's checking it. "I really can't focus on the game anymore."

"Me neither. How about we leave after the 7th inning stretch."

Carol nods. Then she nuzzles his ear. "Not sure I can make it all the way home. I want you. Right now."

"Or we could leave now." He stands up with her still in his arms. He carries her out of their row.

A few people around them cheer and Carol laughs. "Bucky, I have feet." Not that she minds, not really. She actually finds it rather romantic.

"I know." He puts her down at the stairs. He doesn't want to risk tripping. "And they are such gorgeous gams. Sorry. Legs."

Her arms go around his neck and she kisses him. "Call me doll and we'll be desecrating Jess's car."

He scrunches his nose. "She'd probably kill me if we did."

"Both of us." Carol agrees. "Only makes me want to do it more."

A smile appears. "In that case, let's get you home, doll."

Carol laughs and takes his hand. "Don't make me strip you here, come on."

He follows her back to the car. They get more congratulations along the way.

Carol can't help her giggles and when they finally do get to the car, she pushes Bucky against it with a gleeful kiss.

"So did I surprise you?" He asks between kisses.

"Completely. My strange, wonderful, soon-to-be husband." She fumbles the keys out of her pocket to unlock the car.

"Good." He remains leaning against the car as she finally manages to unlock it. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"You said you liked my gams." She grins and opens the back door for him. "In."

He gives a small salute and gets in the car.

She follows, straddling his lap though it just barely gives clearance to her head. She immediately starts kissing him again while grinding against his lap.

His hands are immediately against her back, pulling her closer. He grins up as he starts to harden.

"You are mine." She tells him as her hands move to his pants. She unfastens them, pushing them down just enough to free his cock. "You are mine and I want you."

He kisses her hungrily. "Take me, doll. Take all of me."

She has to pause for a moment, pulling away to get out of her shorts, but then she's on him her wetness rubbing along his shaft. "See what you do to me?"

"No but I sure as hell feel it." His hands move to her breasts, rubbing the nipple over her shirt and bra.

"Bucky." Carol groans loudly and her rubbing gets more insistent. "In. Let's get you in. Now."

He helps her shift and rise and line up. He kisses her deeply when he feels her around him. "You're perfect."

"I know." She teases and nibbles on his lip. "And you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I'm good with that." He rolls his hips up and back. His lips find her neck. His teeth decide they want a taste, too. This fun in the car was not part of his plan, but he's enjoying it immensely.

Carol shifts against him, getting them into a comfortable rhythm. The fingers of one hand curl into Bucky's hair, encouraging his attentions to her neck.

He breathes against her neck. "I love you."

"Oh, Bucky." She sighs, fingers curling tighter into his hair.

The slight pain spurs him on. His hand goes to her ass, helping her get more force as she moves.

"Fuck." She's pressing harder, faster. Just wanting him inside, wanting to feel him, how well he fits, how full she is. "Bucky. Bucky!"

His brow furrows as he concentrates. "Carol. Fuck. I can't hold on."

"Don't." She's gasping. "Don't hold on. I'm close." She catches his mouth in a rough kiss as she comes, her teeth catching his lip just hard enough to draw blood.

That sends him over the edge. His cry gets caught in her mouth. He pulls her closer as he fills her.

She sucks his lip slowly, taking away the blood. "Sorry." She adds another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her chest heaves as she catches her breath and the still slightly hungry glint of her eyes suggests she's not all that sorry.

"Don't be." He says this through a breathy laugh. He pushes her hair away frown her face. "You're amazing."

"And you. I don't even have words." She kisses his forehead.

He holds her, happy to stay right here for a while. Slowly his catches his breath between kisses.

After a while, Carol sighs. "We should probably go. It might be bad if someone actually saw us like this."

He nods. "Yeah." She's on top, so he has a good reason not to move yet.

After one last lingering kiss, Carol pulls off to find her shorts again.

Bucky fastens his pants. When he gets enough room, he gets out and moves to the front passenger seat. "Now that was a great baseball game."

Carol gives him a look. "What was the score?" She chuckles, getting out the back door and climbing into the driver's seat.

"I have no clue." He's all smiles.

"Thought so." She steals a kiss. Then she starts the car and heads out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is slowly kissing his way over Steve's bare chest. It's been a while since they've had sex. He's tried to relieve some of the pressure in the shower, but it's not the same.

Steve moans softly. He's trying for Loki, he really is, but he just hasn't been feeling it at all lately. His fingers comb through the dark hair. "You're so gorgeous."

Rising to look into Steve's eyes, he sees love and pain instead of love and lust. He gives a small smile. A light kiss is places on the plump lips. He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Steve slowly sits up, putting his head in his hands. He hates this. Why can't he even please his lover? It makes him feel slightly ill.

Door closed, Loki bites his lip and uses a towel to muffle any moans as he takes care of his need. He flushes the toilet, washes his hands, and returns quietly to bed.

Steve wraps himself around Loki's back, kissing his neck. "I'm sorry. I want to, I just..." He shakes his head and presses it to Loki's shoulder.

"It's fine." Loki hesitates. "I just hate feeling so far from you."

Hand gently stroking Loki's stomach, Steve kisses his shoulder. "I'm trying. It's just this Hydra thing has brought everything back. If I didn't have you I'd be jumping out of my skin right now."

Loki nods. He looks over his shoulder at Steve. "I'll try to be more understanding. But I'm not a patient man."

"You don't. Is there a spell that could get me past this faster? Or at the very least, increase my libido?" Steve doesn't really like the idea, but it's better than having Loki suffer because of him.

The sorcerer frowns. "I'd rather not." He looks at the wall again.

"Me either, but I would. If you wanted it." Steve shifts up and pulls himself over Loki so they're now face to face. "I don't want you getting yourself off anymore. Not alone. I want to see you every time."

With a sigh, Loki agrees. "I suppose I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought."

"No. And I don't want you disposing of it as if it were worthless garbage." Steve's hand goes around Loki's cock, squeezing lightly. His voice becomes commanding with a hint of roughness. "They are _mine_. This is mine. I want to see the pleasure in your eyes, hear my name on your lips. I want your come on my skin, on my tongue. Even if my body is reluctant to return the favour."

"You make it sound as though it were something sacred." He shakes his head. "It is an itch to scratch. And if you keep speaking like that, it will itch all the more."

"It is sacred. Everything about you is sacred to me." He kisses Loki gently. "Don't you know that?"

Loki nods though his eyes look tired. "You should sleep."

Steve ignores the comment in favour of kissing Loki's jaw and throat. He starts massaging the cock in his hand.

The hands gets pushed away. "Don't. I do not want a pity fuck."

"It's not- God!" He pulls away, sitting up. His hands scrub over his face. "Is it so hard to believe I still want you even when I don't want sex?"

Loki's shoulders slump. "I'm sorry. I'm an ass. I don't deserve you."

Steve sighs as he looks down at Loki. "You are an ass, but you're my ass and I love you madly."

"I'm sorry. I've never been in this situation before." He looks up at Steve. "I just want to hold you. Would that be alright?"

"Always." He lays down again and wraps his arms around Loki.

Loki holds him the way a child might hold a favorite teddy bear in a stormy night.

Steve's hands are gentle, stroking his hair and back. "I love you."

"And I love you, starlight." He kisses the nearest patch of skin his lips can find.

"If not for you." Steve starts to sing softly, lips pressed to Loki's hair. They both know the song well. It's a favourite of Steve's he claims reminds him of Loki. "there would be, so little of this part of me. If not for you, the skies above would not be blue or even have enough."

It calms Loki's heart. He can wait. And any sexual energy that may be bottled up he'll use against Hydra and Amora and Dracula and anyone else who dares try to hurt them.

"I love you." Steve whispers again, never able to say it enough.

That earns another kiss. "Sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake." Loki says a protection spell just in case.

"Yes, darling. Dream of me." Steve presses close, drifting to sleep by the comfort of Loki's smell.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki straightens Steve's collar and gives him a light kiss for good luck. The older gentleman who will be interviewing the Captain comes up and introduces himself. "Hello, I'm Charlie Rose. It's an honor to meet you."

Steve holds his hand out, shaking the reporter's. "It's an honour to be met. Is there anything I need to know about before we start?"

"Not really. I'd like this to be more of a conversation than an interview." He scratches his nose. "Would it be alright to congratulate you on air on your recent engagement?"

Steve smiles, nodding his head. He likes the conversation idea. "I'm alright with it, I don't even mind a few questions about the relationship as long as you keep it polite."

Mr. Rose smiles. "Well I always try to be polite. Whenever you're ready, come and have a seat."

"Thank you, Mr Rose." Steve takes the offered chair.

Loki stands in a place where Steve will be able to see him. Then Charlie Rose looks into the camera and introduces both himself and Captain Steve Rogers. "Welcome, Captain Rogers. May I call you Steve?"

"Please, I'd prefer it." Steve smiles warmly, eyes going to Loki for just a moment before focusing on his host.

The begin by speaking a bit about Steve's past and growing up in Brooklyn during the Depression. "One of the things people often comment on about you is how you've embraced not only women in the workplace but women in leadership positions. Something that was very rare in your time. How much do you attribute that to being raised by a single mother?"

"A lot. I mean, ma is my personal hero and I try to live in a way that would make her proud. Plus she was a nurse, so I saw a lot of strong women growing up, like Mrs Barnes."

"Mrs. Barnes. That would be the mother of your friend Bucky Barnes, one of the original Fighting Commandoes. He was thought dead, killed in service." Charlie pauses. "What was it like discovering he was still alive?"

"Considering I found out with his gun pointed in my face?" Steve shakes his head. "Hydra had him so brainwashed he didn't even know his own name. I wasn't sure he knew me. But I had to try. He had already died once for me, I had to try and save him. We're practically brothers. I risked my life to pull him back and, you know what? He pulled me back."

"Saving people, that's been a common theme in your life. You wanting to help people." There are a couple of different ways he could go with this. He decides. "It's something else you got from your mother."

"I'd certainly like to think so. The greatest compliment I ever received was someone telling me I was just like her." A fond smile passes over his features.

"And you've honored her and her commitment to service with the Sarah Rogers Centre for Infectious Disease." They discuss the foundation and the work it's doing for a while. The conversation returns to helping people. "Is that what drew you to Loki? Did a part of you want to save him?"

"It may surprise you but no. I never thought of him as someone who needed saving. He was someone who was in a bad place and he took a big risk to turn it around. He impressed me. I wanted to get to know this man who'd willingly give up his whole life for the chance to live with a people he once tried to rule."

"And now you're engaged. Congratulations." Charlie smiles kindly.

"Thank you." Steve grins widely. "I consider myself very lucky."

"Loki announced it on social media with a picture. Something he also did when you two moved in together." He thinks for a moment. "He seems quite taken with the whole social media thing. You've been less inclined to adopt it. Is that a fair statement?"

"Honestly? He just shows me the things he likes. Or sometimes one of the Avengers will show me something." Steve chuckles. "I've been thinking about starting a blog for my art, though."

"Yes. You've auctioned off several pieces for charity. They're very good." He leans in. "I have one hanging in my living room."

"Really?" Steve blushes brightly.

"I do. It's a piece you created of your mother." That leads them to talking about art and Steve's influences. "So if you hadn't joined the army and become Captain America, would you have wanted to become an artist?"

"I did go to school for it, for a while, before dropping out to join the army." He looks over to Loki momentarily. "I'm not sure I would have been happy, though. Not really."

"And why do you think that is?" Charlie wonders.

"Because I wouldn't be able to help people the way I do now." Steve shrugs. 

"And there are those words again. 'Help people.' Is that how you want to be remembered? As someone who helps people?"

"All I've ever wanted is to be a good man. And that's how I want to be remembered as. A good man."

Charlie nods. "A good man. What does that mean, to be a good man?"

Steve laughs. "I'm not sure I really even know. I just strive to do my best in everything I do. And if I mess up or make a mistake, I try to rectify it."

"And is Loki a good man by your definition?"

"He's working at it. We all are." His eyes fix on his love. "He certainly helps to keep me on my path."

Charlie can see the change in Steve's eyes whenever he looks over at Loki. "And how does he help you do that?"

"He reminds me who I am, he grounds me, he's my rock, my strength. He... God, he's my better half, he really is. I don't know where I'd be without him."

Charlie smiles and turns to the camera. "For those of you watching, Loki is standing over my shoulder. That's who Captain Rogers keeps looking at." He turns back to Steve and smiles warmly. "Have you selected a date yet?"

"We're thinking Christmas season, since that's when we first really got serious. Plus with both love winter."

"A small wedding? Or something bigger."

"Just friends and family. Loki's a pretty shy guy, believe it or not. He hides it behind a huge personality, but that's not really him. That's not my Loki." Steve gives a little smile.

Charlie can't just let that end. "And who is your Loki?"

"Sweet, sensitive, brilliant, funny, loving, kind... I'm going to stop before this gets too sappy."

"And what do you say to those people who believe Loki hasn't been punished enough for what he did, his role in the Battle of New York?"

"I say they don't understand the circumstances. Loki's people live for thousands of years. He might get a hundred. We'd' call it a life sentence, here." Steve frowns.

"And having to adjust to a new life is something you've already done." He pauses. "What was the most difficult thing?

"In a new life? God, how about having nothing familiar to hold on to?" Steve licks his lips and ducks his head. "I got diagnosed with PTSD and depression. I spent months with a counselor. It was an uphill battle, still is."

"That's something a lot of troops returning from war deal with." That gets them on to veterans issues. And then the interview begins to wrap up. "I have to admit, I was a huge fan of yours as a child. I remember as a child having a Captain America comic book. But then as I grew up, the idea of Captain America seemed a bit hokey."

"It is completely hokey, but I think that's what people love about the image, the idea." Steve chuckles. "I hope there will always be a Captain America, even if it isn't me."

Charlie nods. "I have found as I've gotten older that the core message of Captain America is as you say, to try to be a good man or woman, to help people. You represent what America can and should be. So thank you for your service and for sharing your own struggles with PTSD and depression."

"Thank you for listening." Steve extends his hand.

The journalist takes it. He looks up. "And we're done. I hope that wasn't too unpleasant for you."

"No, not at all. Thank you, again." Steve looks over at Loki. "Was I alright, darling?"

"You were wonderful." Loki walks up them. "As were you, Mr. Rose. Though I do hope the edit will leave in the important parts."

Charlie laughs. "We'll do our best. And whatever doesn't make it in, I'll be sure it's released online."

"That's great." Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "What's next on our agenda?"

"You have an appointment with your lawyer." Loki reminds him.

"Are you coming? I know how you like to stare at him." Steve teases.

Loki gives him a look. "Only if you'd like the company."

"Actually. It might be better if I go alone." Steve gives Loki a tilt of his head. "It's business."

"That's fine. Let me just get a picture with you and Charlie, and I'll be on my way."

Steve steals a quick kiss. "Yes darling." He goes to pose with Mr Rose.

Loki and the 60 Minutes staff get a few pictures. Then after a quick kiss, Loki disappears.

Charlie stares at the now empty space. "That is cool."

Steve laughs. "You get used to it."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt stands when Steve enters his office. He holds out his hand. "Hello again, Steve."

"Matt." Steve moves in, clasping his hand firmly. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Not a problem." He sits down. "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping we could talk business." Steve makes sure they're alone in the office, shutting the door.

Matt's brow furrows slightly. "I didn't think this was a social call."

Steve moves close, pitching his voice low. "I need the devil."

Understanding smooths his brow. "I see. How can I help?"

"The Avengers are planning a major offensive against Hydra and we need more manpower in order to ensure success." Steve looks down. "It has to be a success."

Matt nods. "My fists are yours."

Steve sighs in relief and touches Matt's shoulder. "I owe you. Big time."

"And I will collect." He gives a lopsided grin.

"You can't have my first born." Steve teases.

"How about your second?"

"You'd have to negotiate with my better half. I warn you, he can start you on fire with his mind." Steve chuckles.

Matt chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I'll just wait to collect until I need a rescue."

"Anything." Steve nods.

"Any idea when my services will be needed?"

"Not yet. We're currently finding out how many targets we have." Steve licks his lips. "If we don't take them all out, they'll rebuild again. I can't let an organization that encourages live dissection of people to continue."

He tilts his head. "So I take it the Russia mission wasn't as successful as the media is leading us to believe."

"It was highly successful. It just showed us there was a lot more to chase after. But we did get Carol back mostly unharmed." Steve frowns.

"Well just give me a little warning. And I'll be there."

"I'll let you know, for sure. I just wanted to make sure you'd be willing, first." He puts his hand on Matt's. "Thank you."

He nods. "When can I look forward to another round in the ring with you?"

"When would you like one?" Steve smiles. "I'm going to be in town a lot more until this is over. Much as Loki hates it."

"Oh yeah? How about Thursday? I think I can get the gym."

"Sounds good. Dinner after?" 

"Will Loki be joining us?" He gives a small smile.

Steve also smiles. "Would you mind?"

"No. But maybe you could ask him not to stare at my lips?" 

Steve snorts. "I can ask, but there's no guarantees he'll listen."

Matt smiles, clearly teasing.

"Has Bucky spoken to you at all? I understand he's house hunting and I'm not sure he realizes the legal noise involved with it now." Steve turns back to business. Sort of.

"We've been in contact." He says nothing more, unable to due to his professional obligations.

"Just making sure. I love him, but sometimes he needs guiding." Steve chuckles.

Matt nods. "Well his fiancee appears to be a good influence."

Steve also nods. "I'd have to say so. She's a good woman. And very strong."

"How are the books coming along?"

"Good, a bit slowly with the current mission. I think I might dedicate the first to Bucky and Carol's girls." He grins. "If they ever tell me the names."

"Some people are funny about that." Matt notes.

Steve lifts his eyebrows. "I just don't think they've decided yet. Bucky can't keep a thing from me to save his life."

He laughs. "Foggy is the same way with me."

"Best friends, huh?" He pats Matt's shoulder.

"Yep. Ever since college."

"Better than a brother, yet so much worse."

"That is very true."

"Which reminds me, I really ought to call mine." Steve chuckles. "I have to pretend not to be concerned about Carol as I am, but Hydra did experiment on her."

"Would you like to use my office?" Matt offers.

"No, thank you. I'll call him when I get back. Heck, I might stop over on my way." Steve smiles.

"Well then, unless there's anything else, it was nice speaking with you again."

Steve nods. "Thank you. See you Thursday."

Karen wishes him a good afternoon from the new copier they were able to get thanks to Steve's business.

He gives her a wink and calls Bucky on the phone on his way out.

"I am actually at the grocery store. But I'm almost done. You wanna meet at the apartment? I think Carol is there."

"Yeah, that's be great. See you soon." Steve heads over. He knocks and Carol lets him in with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she leads him in.

"Just came to check in on my best guy and his gal." Steve winks. "Wanted to make sure he was feeding you and those twins properly."

Bucky comes in carrying a few bags. "Hey, Carol? Steve 's coming over." He sees his friend as he says the last word. "Steve is here. Let me put these down." He heads to the kitchen.

"Let me help." Steve goes over to assist his friend.

Carol follows more slowly, peeking in the bags once they're on the counter. There are vegetables and bacon and chocolate cake mix among other things. All of the chocolate stuff Bucky starts handing to Carol. "See how I love you?"

"There's so much, I'm thinking you want something." She teases.

"Yeah for you to not kill me." He teases.

"Chocolate will not guarantee that." She opens a bar and puts a piece in her mouth. "But it's a good start."

Steve chuckles. "You are getting real food in there, too, right? My nieces need more than a chocolate diet."

"No worries, Steve. I also eat bacon." Carol jokes and pats his arm.

Groceries put away, Bucky gives Carol a kiss and gets chocolate on his lips. Then he hugs Steve. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. Putting together a task force and straining my relationship with Loki." He shrugs.

"Do I need to have a talk with him?" Bucky asks, assuming it's mainly Loki's fault.

"I'm going for a walk." Carol announces, mostly to give them space. She steals another kiss from Bucky and gives Steve a kiss on the cheek. Then she heads out.

Steve shakes his head and crosses his arms. "She's good. But no. It's me. I'm the problem."

He offers Steve some water then heads to the couch. "Well you've got a lot on your mind. It's not easy being the leader of the Avengers."

"It's this depression." He sinks into the couch next to Bucky. "It's completely killed my sex drive but Loki, he's a very sensual person. And I'm just not..." He shakes his head, not sure how to explain.

"So he wants to fuck but you don't." Bucky has a way of boiling things down to the simplest terms, even if it comes out really crude.

Steve shrugs. "This is the longest we've ever gone without. It's not because of him, and I've told him that, but there's still distance growing between us and I'm not sure how to fix it."

Bucky puts a hand in his knee. "I'm sorry, pal. Anything I can help with?"

"Fuck. I don't know." He puts his head in his hands. "I can't screw this up, I can't lose him, too."

"If he really loves you, he won't." It almost hurts to say the next part. "And from what I've seen, he really loves you."

Steve nods slowly, shoulders shaking. "I just want to make him happy and I feel like I'm failing miserably right now."

Putting an arm around him, Bucky pulls him close. "There you go making yourself responsible for everything."

"Pretty sure I am, Buck." He leans into his friend.

"Bullshit. I'm gonna call him."

"Don't. You'll just start fighting again." Steve frowns. "It's the last thing Loki needs."

"What about what you need?" Bucky's voice tightens. "Who is taking care of you?"

"I've got it." But his voice trembles slightly. He's been working so hard to seem normal and happy, but of course Bucky would be the one to see straight through him.

"Bullshit." Bucky takes a breath. "What do you need?"

Steve shakes his head, a sad chuckle escaping. "I don't know."

Bucky isn't surprised. "Okay well how about letting Carol and me share some of the burden."

"How?" His brow furrows, uncertain what Bucky means as his mind is still on Loki.

He sighs. "Look, I'm surprised Carol isn't climbing up the walls already with not being able to fly. Let us help you plan the op. It'll keep her occupied and make us both feel like we're contributing to bringing these assholes down."

Steve considers then nods. "I could take more time with Lo'."

"There ya go." Bucky smiles. "And if you need a little help getting that libido back, Carol and I could maybe help with that, too." He winks.

Steve blushes. "I'm not sure that would help, but thank you."

He kisses the blond temple. "Just know you're not alone."

"Thank you." Steve hugs Bucky tightly. "How about a cooking lesson, as a thank you?"

"That would be fantastic." Bucky doesn't pull away until Steve does.

Steve smirks slightly. "Might have to hit the store again, if you don't have what we need."

"I'm okay with that." Bucky takes his hand and pulls him to the kitchen. He finds a pen and paper so he can write down the recipe. Then he looks to Steve and waits.

"Okay, so I'm thinking cordon bleu and scalloped potatoes. We need chicken breast, sliced ham, and Swiss cheese. Then we need potatoes, cream, butter, and we'll we can use Swiss again or cheddar is nice."

"Are scalloped potatoes different from regular potatoes? And we only have American cheese and a shredded cheese mix."

"Scalloped is the style the potatoes are cooked in. Kind of like mac and cheese, though not quite as cheesy." Steve chuckles. "And we are not making cordon bleu with American cheese. That's like hitting the ballpark and not having a dog."

Bucky nods. "Okay then I think we just need cheese and cream." He grins. "Think we can trust Carol with that?"

"More than I could trust you." He elbows Bucky. "We should get Loki over too. He can bring wine. Oh. Or maybe something else with the pregnancy?"

"We've been doing grape juice or apple juice in wine glasses if we're feeling fancy." He texts Carol asking her to pick up the Swiss cheese and cream.

Steve shakes his head. "You two are adorable." He sends Loki a text. 'Impromptu dinner w b&c. Could you bring non alcoholic wine replacement? Ilu'

He gets a text back. 'Certainly. Time?'

'Just starting to cook now, so anytime. Should take about an hour, if you're busy.' He looks over to Bucky. "Loki's in."

Carol takes her time texting back. 'You forgot ice cream ;)'

Bucky laughs when he reads her text. 'Oops.'

Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Can we get started without the cheese and cream?" Bucky asks.

"Yup. Remember your army days when you got stuck helping the cook?" Steve grins. "Let's peel some potatoes."

"Oh. Fun." He does not think it's fun. But at least they have a peeler.

Steve prefers a knife anyway. And they only need a half dozen. Steve then shows Bucky how to slice them thin and layer them in a pan. "Remind me to get you casserole dishes for your wedding."

"Will do." He continues layering. "That reminds me, as soon as Jess comes back, we're doing a courthouse wedding. I want you there."

"I'll be there." Steve layers butter in with the potatoes. "Does that mean no big wedding? I thought you always wanted that?"

"Small wedding in the spring."

"This is just for the girls, then." Steve replies quietly, understanding.

He nods. "No children of mine will be born bastards." Bucky knows it doesn't hold the same stigma now, but it's still important to him.

And Steve knows it. "I'd remind you people don't think that way now, but I know you still would. But I do, I support you. It's one of the reasons we decided to wait."

"As it is, I can hear my ma yelling at me for getting Carol pregnant out of wedlock."

Steve pats Bucky's back. "Nah, you kidding? She'd yell at you once, see you made the right choice and start knitting you blankets."

He laughs. "And little booties. She loved knitting those little booties."

"One of my regrets is that your ma will never meet our kids." He pauses. "I've long accepted my ma wouldn't."

Bucky hugs Steve. "We've got new families now."

"Yeah. Yeah, we sure do." He hugs Bucky back.

"Am I... Interrupting?" Carol steps in with her small bag of groceries.

Bucky goes over to get the bag. "Just realizing how lucky we are." He gives her a kiss. "Thanks, doll."


	124. Queen of Supervision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Loki, Bucky, and Carol share more couple time. Carol and Bucky buy a house. Brief cameo of Matt Murdock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was written I (missgnutmeg) really had no reference as to when babies started moving during a pregnancy so I went, the hell with it didn't bother with google and let them move just because. In reality, it would be a couple more months off. Deal with it. :P

Carol joins Steve and Bucky in the kitchen, grocery bags going on the counters as she glances at what they're doing.

Bucky gives her a quick kiss. "Hey, doll. You wanna help or you wanna supervise?"

"I am queen of supervision." She laughs as she takes the gelato to put in the freezer.

"That's good." Steve winks. "I was about to show Bucky how to beat his meat."

"Here we go." Bucky says.

Carol laughs again. "I'm interested."

They finish the potatoes first, adding cream and putting them in the oven. Then Steve shows Bucky how to press the chicken breast between plastic wrap and use a rolling pin (as he's not so hopeful as to think they have a kitchen mallet) to beat it flat.

"Not the technique I normally use." Bucky winks at Carol.

"You'll have to show me later." Carol blows a kiss back.

Once the chicken is flattened, they layer it with ham and cheese slices and roll it, securing it with toothpicks. "Traditionally, these are breaded, but I completely forgot to check if you had bread crumbs so maybe we'll skip that." Steve rubs his neck. "Sorry, not at the top of my game right now."

Carol considers. "We might actually have some, from the last time I attempted to make meat loaf." It had ended up looking like a large hockey puck.

"In the pantry." Bucky was going to use them to make a meatloaf later in the week, but he can get more later.

"Great. Are there eggs? We'll need two." Steve finds the breadcrumbs and puts half in a bowl, adding a touch of salt and pepper. Then he gets another bowl that he adds flour to.

Bucky puts 2 eggs on the counter.

Steve chuckles. "Can you crack them into a bowl and whisk them real good?"

He nods. He reminds Carol to supervise and does as he's told. It's not particularly graceful, but it gets the job done. Carol leans over to pull a shell out. "Probably not tasty."

"Okay, the way I'm showing you, you can use to bread anything whether you bake or fry it. It's really simple." He demonstrates how to roll the chicken in the flour first then egg then breadcrumbs before placing it on the pan. "Let's see you do it."

Bucky does it slowly and carefully at first. As he gets more confident, he goes faster. "This is easy."

Steve nods. "And you don't have to use breadcrumbs for the last step. Seasoned flour, crushed crackers or even corn flakes can all be tasty breading."

"Ooh corn flakes."

"We could do fish in cornflakes. Haddock maybe?" Carol shrugs. "It's something to play with."

"Yes, Colonel." Bucky winks at her. "Okay, now what?"

"We're going to put the chicken in the oven, and the potatoes need to come out so we can smother them in cheese." They grate what's left of the Swiss and use a little of the grated cheese before putting the potatoes back in. "Now we wait."

There's a knock on the door, Carol goes to answer it.

Loki is standing there holding a bag. "I brought red and white grape juice."

"Hey handsome." She hugs him while pulling him inside. "Look what I found."

Loki nods his hello to Bucky and smiles at Steve. "Where should I put this?"

"I got it." Bucky takes the drinks from him.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki and kisses his ear. "I think you'll be impressed. If nothing else, there's cheesy potatoes."

Carol leans against the counter. "You boys know you haven't made any vegetables whatsoever, right?"

"Potatoes are a vegetable." Bucky announces.

Loki kisses the corner of Steve's mouth before reluctantly letting him go.

"James Buchanan." Carol points a finger. "You are making salad."

"Yes, Colonel." He gets the lettuce and tomatoes from the fridge.

"Good boy." She moves to take Loki's hand. "Help me set the table?"

Steve goes to help with the salad, making a lemon garlic dressing and croutons from scratch.

"You are going to spoil her." Bucky complains. "She won't want bottle salad dressing anymore."

"Do you really want her eating that much salt and sugar? Besides it's easy. Add two parts vinegar and or lemon juice to one parts oil then add your flavours. Instant salad dressing."

Bucky just makes a face. As if he knows what flavors to add.

"It was the first thing Natasha taught me." Steve smiles. "See, for this one I used lemon juice, a teaspoon of salt, a teaspoon of pepper, and three cloves of garlic. Would it help if I wrote out some suggestions?"

As the boys talk dressing, Carol quietly pulls Loki aside. "Loki, I've got something important to ask you."

"Of course." He says, looking concerned. "What is it?"

"Bucky's been talking about a will and who we'd leave the girls with, should something happen to both of us." She gently takes his hand. "I would like to say you."

"Me?" Then it clicks. "Me and Steve. Of course. Though I will do my best to ensure that is never required."

"Well, I was thinking just you because... because if there was something actually big enough to take down both of us, Steve would be there. You know he would. And." She stops, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. She doesn't want to think like that.

Loki pulls her into a hug. "Of course I will." It makes him nervous though. What would he be like without Steve? He doesn't want to think about it.

She hugs him tightly back. "Thank you. You are a good man. There are few others I would trust with my girls."

He doesn't feel worthy of her trust. All he can do is squeeze her a little tighter. "But it won't be necessary."

"Damn straight it won't." She stands straight and gives him a smile.

"Show me everything you've bought for them." Loki requests.

"Oh my goodness, Jess and I went a bit crazy." She takes him into the bedroom to show him the bags of toys and clothing.

He loves the Star Wars plushies and makes all the right oohs and ahs.

"I want to find or make mobile for above their cribs with all the ships, but I'm not sure how to go about doing it." Carol furrows her brow.

"There must be toys or something." Loki thinks. "If you buy a mobile, I can alter it to look however you wish."

Carol raises an eyebrow then kisses his temple. "You're the best. Seriously. If I didn't have Bucky, Steve would need to watch his ass."

Loki laughs. "We World War II brides need to stick together." He gives her a wink.

"Is that what you're calling us now?" She chuckles.

"Only if you don't have a better one."

"No, no." She shakes her head. "Think dinner's ready yet? I'm starving."

"Let's go see." He takes her hand and walks with her back to the main room. "Is dinner ready, darlings?"

Steve is just testing a piece of chicken as they walk in, showing Bucky the correct way to use a thermometer to ensure safety. "Looks like it."

"Good, because there are 3 women who are starving." Loki pulls out a chair for Carol.

"Thank you." Carol takes the chair and motions that he should sit near her.

Steve moves to place the food out on the table with Bucky's help and soon everyone is sitting and taking their portions.

Bucky is proud of what they made. "Should be good since I just followed Steve's directions."

"Next time, you do it yourself." Steve winks. He hopes the recipes he picked will help Bucky be more adventurous in experimenting, since it covered a few skills.

Carol takes her first bite and moans with approval. "So good."

Bucky beams with pride. His ego only gets bigger when Loki offers his own compliment.

The food goes down quickly, soon to be followed by the gelato (and many more happy moans on Carol's part). Steve looks around the table and smiles, though there's a touch of sadness there.

Loki gives him an encouraging smile. He kisses Carol's cheek. "Pass that along to the cook for me please."

And she does, leaning in to kiss Bucky's cheek. "From Loki. I can't reach Steve, though, you'll have to kiss him.”

Bucky blushes ever so slightly. He leans over and gives Steve a gentle kiss on the cheek. "From all of us."

Steve chuckles softly. "Really, you're all being silly."

"I was being sincere." Loki assures him.

"I meant to pass it around. When you could simply do this." Steve rises from his seat, stepping around the table to give each a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes well I'm far too lazy to do that. It's more plausible that I would do this." He waves a hand, and 2 female Loki's appear. They kiss Bucky and Steve on the cheek while the real Loki gives Carol another kiss on the cheek.

Steve chuckles. "True, but _I_ can't do that to suggest you do." He steals an extra little kiss from the illusory Loki beside him.

Carol looks at the illusions with round eyes. "Are they like a part of you, or...?" She may be getting ideas.

Loki smiles. "They are. I can feel what they feel, see what they see. Obviously it's diluted with each duplicate and it depends on how much magic I put into them." The women disappear.

"Oh. So I don't want to borrow one for the night, then?"

"Not if you don't want me to know what you did with her."

"Probably not." She bites her lip and eyes Bucky. "Can you only do yourself?"

"I can do anyone you like."

Bucky's eyebrow goes up. "Did you have someone in mind, doll?"

She giggles and bites her lip. "Ever try two Steve's?"

"No but we've done two of me."

"Was it amazing?" She looks between Steve and Loki.

"I found it very enjoyable." Loki answers coyly. "Starlight?"

Steve nods. "Definitely."

Bucky looks at Carol not quite sure where she's going with this.

"Well, most people have a sex thing they want to try but don't." She scratches her head. "Mine's double penetration."

Loki nods and takes her hand. "You can always use a dildo or perhaps the four of us could come to an arrangement." He's not sure he should have said that, but it's too late now.

"It can't be a dildo." Carol shakes her head. "And I don't. I can't ask that of you. But I thought maybe an illusion..." She bites her lip. It's a dumb idea.

Loki smiles. "I never said it had to be me."

Bucky clears his throat as the thought of looking at Steve over Carol's shoulder overtakes his mind.

"Either of you." She clarifies. "I'm marrying only one man."

Loki nods. "As you wish." He kisses her cheek again, grateful that that isn't what she wants.

"I mean we haven't really spoken about it." She looks at Bucky, voice getting softer. "But a second Bucky..."

Bucky blushes a little. He'd be all for it if Loki didn't feel it. But that makes it weird.

Carol considers the entire conversation. Especially Bucky's input. "We need to have a chat." She grabs Bucky by the elbow to the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Okay. That was weird." Bucky looks at her. "So what exactly are we chatting about?"

"The weirdness." Carol takes a deep breath and starts rambling. "I can't believe that came out. Well I sort of can because Loki's illusion then I had the idea but dear God I've embarrassed myself for life in front of them."

Bucky laughs. "No you haven't. We just heard that Steve slept with two Loki's. It's no different." He pulls her into his arms. "They love you. Not as much as I do, but they do."

She pouts and presses against him. "And don't think I didn't hear that boner when Loki offered Steve as an option." She hits his chest lightly.

"Sorry, doll. Couldn't help it. The visual was too beautiful."

"Oh, go marry him." She pulls away to sit sulkily on the bed.

He sits next to her. "I don't want to marry him. I want to marry you." He takes her hand. "You're the one I asked, remember? It was on the jumbotron and everything."

"Oh, you stupid man." She kisses his forehead. "Why do you want him so much? Aren't I enough?"

He looks down ashamed. "I don't know. I just..." He shrugs. "I don't know." Suddenly he looks at her. "You're the one who wants double penetration."

"I want to try it. _Once/_. Out of curiosity. I'm not obsessed." She hits his shoulder. "Don't try to turn this around."

"I'm not going to sleep with Steve, okay? And I don't want you to sleep with him. Or with Loki." He cups her cheek. "I love you. I only want you."

"How quickly will that tune change when I say I'd allow it to be Steve?"

"It wouldn't. If we crossed that line, any of us, it would get too complicated." He pulls her close. "I don't want anyone else inside you but me."

Her eyes are filled with love and a hint of lust. "What if he was one of Loki's illusions?"

"Loki would feel it." He reminds her.

"He said that varies. He can probably control it." She's moving closer and her voice is getting husky.

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment. "If it looks like me and can't be felt by Loki, then fine."

"You look like you and can't be felt by Loki." She nips his bottom lip, sucking on it.

"Yeah, I actually knew that." He feels lost.

"Tell me the part again where you don't want anyone else inside me." She strokes his cheek and kisses his jaw. "You being possessive is much hotter than the thought of double penetration."

"Honestly, even the thought of another me inside you makes me jealous." He tells her.

Carol breathes in deeply, taking in his scent. "Remind me why I usually get mad at you when you express this sort of thing?"

"Because it's old fashioned and possessive?"

She pushes some hair off his face. "I don't really mind either of those."

"Then I have no idea." He kisses her gently. "Ready to go back out there?"

"I'd much rather do a little possessing of my own." She gives him a slow and hungry kiss. "Send the kids to bed, daddy. Mama wants her sugar."

"You got it, doll." Bucky gives her one last long kiss before getting up and going back out there. "Hey, guys, Carol's feeling a little... Mind if we call it a night?"

Steve looks up. He's been cleaning up, ever the perfect guest. "She okay?" It clicks. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. I promised to take Lo' out for a drink anyway."

"Thank you for dinner." Loki adds.

"Sure thing." He sees the clean kitchen. "Aw geez, you didn't have to clean up."

"Well, you know." Steve goes to Loki, pulling him in for a kiss. "Let's go be public and affectionate."

Loki forces a smile. "As you wish." He leads the way to the door.

Steve wraps an arm around him as they go. "I really am feeling affectionate." He kisses Loki's head.

"You are?" There is a spark of hope in his heart. But he can't help wondering if Steve is just trying to be nice.

"You were so sweet to Carol." He kisses Loki's temple and cheek.

Loki isn't sure how he feels about that answer. "Where are you taking me for this drink?"

"Where would you like to go?" He twirls Loki about. "We could go to the Stork club and do some dancing."

"Wherever you'd like."

"Let's go dancing. I could use some dancing." He pulls Loki close.

"Then Stork Club it is." He kisses Steve.

Steve kisses him back. "I'm so tired of being depressed. Help me be happy again."

"I'll do my best." He tugs Steve's hand. "Let's go then."

They head out to the club. Loki uses his magic to change them into appropriate suits and they go in. The lights are just the right dimness and the music is the right sort of retro for a 40s boy like Steve. "Bar first or dancing?"

"Bar. I need a drink."

Steve nods, leading the way. "Martini, extra dirty. And Lo'?"

"A Sidecar please."

Their drinks come and Steve takes a sip of his. "Yeah, no idea why Tony drinks these."

Loki laughs. "Then why did you get it?" He offers a sip of his own.

"To try." Steve takes a sip, it's much nicer. "That's better. Mine just tastes like alcohol."

"Silly man." It's said with affection. 

Steve offers his to Loki. "Try it."

Loki tastes it. He shrugs. "I like mine better." He slides it back to Steve.

"Me too." Still, Steve swallows down his drink. No point in it going to waste.

"Definitely not. Though it is a pity you can't feel it." They share Loki's drink more slowly. "Captain, may I have this dance?"

"Of course." Steve takes Loki's hand and leads him to the floor. "You asked, you lead."

Loki gets into position and leads him in a slow dance, gliding him across the floor. Steve feels good, better than he has in days. He leans into Loki, resting his head on his shoulder and shutting his eyes.

"I love you, silly man."

"I love you, too." Steve smiles and kisses Loki's neck.

"I was very proud of you today." His hand moves down to Steve's ass and gives it a little squeeze before moving back up to the small of his back.

"And I was proud of you. Your kindness really shone through." One hand runs over Loki's chest. "My soft hearted angel."

"Blasphemy." Loki's voice is quiet but teasing. "That is slander, Sir, and I will have none of it."

"You're also gorgeous. And sexy. And brilliant." He kisses Loki's ear.

The former god smiles. "Now those things I definitely am."

Steve chuckles. "So modest. No wonder I love you."

"Is that why? I had been wondering." He kisses Steve's cheek. He can feel his body wanting more. He forces his lips away from his lover's skin.

Steve nuzzles Loki's cheek and whispers. "I know I haven't really been in the mood, but I want to try. For you, tonight, I want so much to try."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, were you listening?" He gives Loki a tender kiss.

"Yes I was listening." There is slight annoyance in his voice. "But I also know how giving and selfless you are. It's definitely in your character to do something you don't really want to do."

"Maybe a little." Steve admits as he kisses Loki's nose. "But making you happy is something I always want to do."

"You do make me happy." Loki pulls him close. "I've never been as happy as I am with you."

Steve takes another kiss. Slower, longer. They continue to move on the floor, locked together.

When the song ends, Loki pulls away. "I think I need another drink."

"Yeah?" Steve takes his arm and guides him to the bar. "Pick something for me, too."

Loki orders two Sidecars.

Steve thanks both the bartender and Loki. "You feeling alright, darling?"

"Fine, starlight." He holds up his glass. "To us."

"Us." Steve agrees, touching their glasses.

They drink. Loki enjoys the feel of it sliding down his throat.

Steve sighs as he puts down his glass. "One more dance before we head out?"

"Are we leaving so soon? It feels like we just got here." He takes Steve's hand.

"Then let's dance until we can't stand up anymore. I'll take tomorrow off." Steve allows Loki to lead him.

They dance and dance. Loki enjoys how close they feel. It's perfect, just what they both needed. "I love you. Let's do this forever."

"I wish we could. But alas, time continues forward." He kisses Steve's eye. "But on the bright side, that means we'll be getting married soon."

"Never soon enough." Steve teases. "I want you to be all mine, now."

Loki smiles. "Don't you know I already am?"

"Maybe. Kiss me so I'm sure." Steve winks.

He of course has to drag it out, leaning in and pulling back until finally, finally their lips meet. Once they do, Steve won't let go, he continues the kiss for minutes until they're both gasping for breath.

"Now we should go." Loki decides as his chest heaves.

"Yes sir." Steve chuckles and nips at Loki's lips.

Loki's lips move to Steve's ear. "I'm having an orgasm tonight no matter what."

Steve leans in to reply. "Let me kneel before you, my angel. Mon beau dieu."

"Take me home."

The trip home seems to take far too long. Steve's hand keeps wandering to Loki's knee. Green eyes stare out the window as his leg bobs up and down in nervous anticipation.

Once back at the tower, Steve insists on carrying Loki up to their room. Finally, he sits Loki on their bed and kneels before him as promised. "You're beautiful."

Loki's hand strokes Steve's face. "As are you."

"May I?" He tugs gently at Loki's pants.

"Please." Loki licks his lips as the anticipation hardens him.

Steve pulls slowly, kissing hips and thighs as they're revealed. He removes the pants completely then positions himself between Loki's legs and looks up. "It's been too long."

The sorcerer nods. "I've longed for you."

Steve closes in slowly. He begins by exploring the entirety of Loki's cock with his lips and tongue, remembering every nuance. He can hear Loki's breathing ragged and deep above him. It's punctuated by tiny moans. Steve leans back to loosen his neck tie and the first two buttons on his shirt, then he leans back in to take that cock in his mouth.

"Oh, Steve." It's been so long, and it feels so good. His fingers fist the blond hair and tug. Steve uses the tugging in his hair as guidance, taking Loki deep and teasing with his tongue. One hand moves to massage Loki's balls. It doesn't take long for Loki to come after that. Once he's caught his breath again, he tries to make light of it. "Well at least you didn't have to endure me for too long."

"Hush." Steve kisses his hip. "It was a pleasure."

"Thank you." He bends down to give Steve a kiss. "Bed now I think."

Steve nods, rising to pull off his clothing. "I love you." He kisses Loki's head. "That's never changed and never will."

Loki gives him a smile. "I'll try to remember that." He gives another kiss before going to get ready for bed.

As Steve lays down, he sighs. It's been a good day. He'll hold on to it. Loki joins him. He rests his head on Steve's chest to feel the steady heartbeat against his cheek. Steve holds him tight. "My night sky. Thank you for holding me together."

"You're welcome." Loki kisses his chest.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol wakes up to a strange sensation in her belly. She tries to ignore it, but it happens again. As she places her hand over her belly, she realizes what's happening. She quickly shakes Bucky and puts his hand over her belly. "Bucky!"

"Huh? What? What's-" Then he feels it. He looks at her. "Is that...?"

"Your little girls are making themselves known." She leans into him, keeping his hand in place.

He looks at her stomach with a silly grin. "Good morning, ladies. Seems like you're going to be as feisty as your mom."

Carol laughs. "Guess we better get our asses in gear on finding them a home to terrorize."

"Guess so." He kisses her. "Good morning. What would my girls like for breakfast?"

"Mmn. You." Carol teases, kissing him again.

He smiles against her lips. "Good answer." He kisses her slowly.

"We don't have anywhere to be, right?" She strokes his neck and meets his eyes, gently teasing him since they do have things to do. "No house viewings, no lawyers appointments?"

"I wish."

"What time is it, anyway?" She yawns and snuggles closer, really not wanting to move.

He checks the time. "Just after 7."

"That's not nearly enough time to properly dine on Bucky Barnes." She nips his lip. "Guess I'll have some yogurt and save you for dinner."

He sighs. "Stupid time."

"But if we get this done today, we'll have a lot more free time tomorrow." She sits up, the blanket falling away and her well toned back facing Bucky as she smiles back over her shoulder.

His hand reaches out to stroke it. He can't help himself. "Then we are finding a house ASAP." He kisses her shoulder blade.

Carol grins. "If we find one today, I'll take you to the beach tomorrow. I'll wear that orange bikini you like."

If only it were that simple. But finding a house will probably take some time. And actually getting a house, what with the negotiation and paperwork, will take even longer. But Bucky sees this as a challenge. "You're on."

She leans to kiss him. "Good, get dressed. We have to meet the realtor at the first place by 9."

He groans but gets up and takes a quick shower. Carol's is just as quick and after a hurried breakfast (and a half dozen stolen kisses) they're out the door. They're quick to discover house hunting is a slow and painful process. Carol starts cursing herself for booking six the first day, but they slog their way through.

There are a couple that could work, but none so far feel like home. Bucky tries to imagine living there, hanging out, watching TV, playing tea party or catch with the girls, maybe a tree house.

They stop for food after the last one. It's almost 4 and they haven't eaten since breakfast. They still have to see Bucky's lawyer, too. Carol sighs and puts her hand on her chin, picking at her sandwich. "That fifth one might be okay, with a bit of work."

"Do we have time for a bit of work?" Bucky isn't sure with everything going on if they do. "How about we keep that as a possibility if nothing else better comes along."

"I could do it." Carol offers. She's a bit worried about finding the right house on time. But she also seems uncertain. "I mean, it might feel more like home if we do it ourselves."

He furrows his brow. "You sure you want to take that on?"

"I'm pregnant, that doesn't mean useless. If I had Jess, we could be done in a month." She frowns, missing her friend.

He nods. "Well it's another reason for me not to write. Let's offer under the asking price."

She looks at him. "You sure? I mean, this is a big deal."

"Yeah. I know. And I sure as hell don't want to pay more than asking price." That's his way of saying that he'll only agree if they can get it for less. After all, they're going to have to put more money in it.

"And it has to pass an inspection." She moves over to kiss him. "But if we get it at our price, I'll soundproof the bedroom. Just for you."

He smiles. "Now that I can get behind. You call the realtor."

Carol laughs and calls her up, explaining their terms. The realtor agrees and promises to get back to them. Carol lets out a breath. "Guess we're going to the beach tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want to keep looking in case we don't get it?"

"I need a day off, anyway." Carol pouts. "We'll wait to hear back, then book more appointments."

Bucky is not going to argue. He doesn't find looking at houses fun or entertaining.

"Pregnant may not mean useless but it does mean tired and sore. I swear these girls must be 800lbs each." Carol continues pouting, clearly wanting something out of this.

He takes her hand. "My poor doll. Do you need a massage? Maybe a foot rub?"

Carol nods. "When we get home. Please."

"You got it."

"You are _the_ best." She awards him with another kiss. "This lawyer thing should be quick, right?"

"Should be." He hopes. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She rises and offers her hand.

The head to Hell's Kitchen. "Hey, Karen." Bucky greets the receptionist. "Is Matt in?"

Karen smiles at them. "He sure is. And he's expecting you."

Matt appears at his door. "Come on in, you two."

"Mr Murdock." Carol greets, just a bit flirtatious. "Looking good."

"Thank you, Colonel Danvers." He gives her a warm smile and returns to his desk. He places a small stack of papers in front. "I've drawn up a copy of your will specifying that Steve Rogers and Loki Frigguson are to get custody of your children in the event of your deaths. I've also added Carol and the children as your beneficiaries with me as the executor."

Bucky reads over the papers.

"Have you given any further thought to a living will?" The lawyer asks.

"One thing at a time, Matt. It takes all my concentration to read legalese." Bucky continues reading.

Carol chuckles and leans forward. "Thinking of living, I really ought to introduce you to my friend Jess, Matt."

He chuckles. "Are you trying to fix me up? I should warn you, I don't do blind dates." He smiles at his own joke.

"We'll invite you both to dinner. She's a private investigator, you're a lawyer. Could be a perfect match." Carol teases lightly.

"If nothing else, I might be able to hire her."

Bucky puts the papers down. "It looks good. Do I sign it here or...?"

"Wait." Carol steals the papers to skim over them as well.

Matt waits for a bit. "Does everything appear satisfactory?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Carol hands the papers back. "Sign your life away, honey."

Matt calls Karen in to witness it. "Okay. We'll get that filed tomorrow. How is the house hunting going?"

"We've decided to make a conditional offer on one we saw today. It's going to need some remodeling, though." Carol takes Bucky's hand, squeezing it.

"Any problems getting a loan? Are you still keeping it in Carol's name?"

Bucky nods. "It's just easier that way."

Carol kisses Bucky's cheek. "I actually have credit, so yes. I also have two millionaires annoyed that I won't take their money."

Matt chuckles. "Well you can tell one of those millionaires that you'd have to pay taxes on any money he gave you, so you're probably better off not taking the help."

Bucky agrees but for who-driven reasons and because Carol didn't want it. "Is there anything else?"

"Have you applied for the marriage license yet?"

Bucky sighs. "Not yet. There are some complications. We're trying to figure out the timing."

"Are we able to get it ahead of time but wait?" Carol asks. "Jess, my best friend, had to go home for a family thing and we're not sure when she'll get back."

"You can. The license will be valid for 60 days once it's issued." Matt tells them.

Carol tilts her head. "She won't be more than a month, really."

"Then you should go ahead and apply now."

Carol takes Bucky's hand and kisses it before joking. "Or we could just keep living in sin forever."

"No." He's very adamant about it.

Carol rolls her eyes before remembering Matt can't see her. "He's very grumpy about it." She kisses Bucky's temple.

Matt gives a supportive smile. "I'm sure it's difficult to let go of some of the old social norms."

"I like a little old fashioned." Carol grins

"Well that's me." Bucky tells them. 

Carol whispers into Bucky's ear. "My favourite is the old fashioned baby making."

Bucky snickers as Matt tries not to laugh. The lawyer manages to keep it down. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

Shaking his head at first and then feeling stupid, Bucky says tells him that's everything for now. "Thanks, Matt."

"I'll call you about dinner when Jess is back, though?" Carol seems hopeful and determined.

"Sure. She sounds... Well you haven't really told me much about her. So I guess I'd go with mysterious."

"Oh. She's like me. But loud. And dorky." She looks at Bucky. "Am I forgetting anything?"

" _But_ loud and dorky? Doll, I hate to tell you this..."

"Don't say it," Matt says.

Bucky decides to take the advice. "Nope. Not forgetting anything."

Carol pats Bucky's cheek. "See, that's why he's a lawyer and you're only a world class assassin."

"Yeah." He turns to Matt. "If you wanna charge me for that advice, it'd be totally worth it."

Matt laughs. "Well you are still on the clock."

"It's true." Carol laughs. "It's like he keeps forgetting that I know where he sleeps."

"Then I would suggest, Sergeant Barnes, that you use that mouth to kiss your fiancée instead of sticking your foot in it."

"Yes, Sir." Bucky immediately gives Carol a kiss.

Carol laughs again. "You're not paying this man enough."

"No, but I'm sure Steve does." He gives her a wink.

"I wonder how many other people Steve pays to keep you out of trouble?" She asks innocently as she reaches forward to shake Matt's hand. "We'll be in touch on the house stuff."

He stands. "I look forward to it. And to meeting Jess."

Bucky shakes is hand, too, and escorts Carol out. When she thinks they're out of earshot, she nudges Bucky. "He'd be fun for a sleepover."

He looks at her. "Even if he's with Jess?"

"Well, then Jess can have the fun." She shrugs

"And would Steve and Loki still be invited? Or are we limiting to always being four?"

"Woah. Woah. Wait. What?"

Bucky presses his lips together. "You meant something else when you said sleepover."

"No, that is what I meant. Just. Jess?" Carol shakes her head. "That's not a place I want that relationship to go."

"Then don't fix him up with her."

It's at this point that Matt chooses to stop listening. He's heard far more than he wanted to know.

She furrows her brow. "Don't fix Matt up with Jess if _I_ don't want to sleep with her?"

"Woah woah woah. The only person you're sleeping with is me." He takes her hands. "We're talking strictly no penetration."

Pulling close, Carol presses her lips to his. "I'm not sure what the question even is anymore, but the answer is no. We only play with Loki and Steve because of your whole unrequited thing. I don't really want anyone else. It's teasing, it's not..." She pulls back, biting her lip.

"It's not what?"

"Real. I don't mean it." She finishes lamely.

"No. You're right. It's not real in the sense that we're real." He lifts up her chin. "It's not love when I compare it to the love I feel for you."

She smiles weakly. "Some day soon I may have to deal with seeing Steve Rogers naked. I'm never going to be ready for that."

He laughs. "Somehow I doubt he'll be ready for you." He gives her a light kiss then wraps her arm around his.

"It's okay. I'll be helping you through the shock of realizing Loki's dick is bigger than yours." She leans her head on his shoulder.

Bucky sighs audibly. "Don't wanna be bigger. I'm the perfect size for you. Remember?"

"That is true." She squeezes closer to him. "Let's go home. You owe me a massage and I think it's about time you watched Labyrinth."

"You got it, doll." They head home, stopping for a pint of ice cream on the way. Chocolate, of course. And it's not long before a shirtless Carol is perched in front of Bucky as a bespandexed David Bowie ponces about the screen.

"Whoever made this was on drugs, right?" Bucky asks.

"Remind me to show you some of Henson's other work sometime." Carol smiles.

He's not sure he wants to see it. But instead of saying anything, he moves to her feet and starts working on the left one.

"You are a good man." She tells him, before she goes back to singing along with the furry Muppet on screen. For some reason her earlier comment about Jess being loud and dorky comes to Bucky, and he starts to laugh. Carol makes a face at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. Singing. With puppets."

"Lots of famous people did it. Besides, I grew up with this movie." She gives a gentle push of annoyance.

"Still funny." He kisses her foot then switches to the other one.

"Don't make me beat you." She yawns and falls back against the couch.

"Keep singing, doll."

"Your daughters appreciate it." She has her hands over her stomach.

"Is that true, girls?" He moves up just to rest his ear on her stomach. "Yeah? Yeah? Okay." He kiss her stomach then returns to his original position. "You're right. Caroline and Rebecca both appreciate it."

Carol smiles. "I wasn't aware we'd actually decided on those names."

Bucky looks up innocently. "Did they not tell you? They were supposed to tell you."

Carol shakes with laughter. "Oh, bad girls. We're going to have to pick your bedroom colour soon. How about a nice soothing blue?"

"With stars. Yellow for you and red for me." He smiles at her. "But we kind of need the house first."

"Oh, look at you, Mr creative." Carol strokes his hair. "Well, if we get that house, it had four rooms which gives the girls room to grow and you an office?"

He takes a breath. "And now I'm suddenly nervous about the house."

"Oh, well." She holds her arms out. "Come here, I'll kiss those nerves away."

Happily, he moves up into her arms. "I don't know. I'm awfully nervous."

"I've got a lot of kisses for you." She starts by nipping his lip before her tongue dances lightly over it.

He kisses back. His body presses against hers. Suddenly he pulls away. Then he smiles and kisses her again.

"What?" She chuckles against his mouth. "You get kicked?"

"Something like that." It was a mental kick. This is his family. It's not what he imagined, but it's so much better.

"I love you." She tells him, willingly and unafraid. Her hand strokes his cheek as they continue to kiss.

Bucky slowly gets between her legs. His shirt comes off so he can feel her skin against his. "Still extra horny?"

She gives him a look. "Maybe a little. You planning to do something about it?"

"I'm here to serve, ma'am."

"Change the movie first?" She laughs. They've gone back to the hold screen. "The music loop is driving me nuts."

Bucky gets up with a groan. He takes the DVD out and shuts off all of the equipment. "Better?"

"Yes." She's wiggled out of her shorts while he's off her. "You happy here, or would you prefer bed?"

He stands over her and takes off his pants. "Whichever you prefer. Because honestly, couch, bed, floor, wall, counter, doesn't make a difference to me."

"Ooh, one of each, please." She grins and pulls him down.

"You got it, doll." He kisses her chest as he rubs himself against her. The thin material of their underwear is the only thing keeping them apart.

Her fingers slide through his hair then down his back. She's definitely wet but this is the most delicious sort of torment. His lips move between the tops of her breasts, her neck, and her lips. He can't taste enough of her.

"Hold still." She laughs and grips his head with both hands so she can kiss him deeply.

"Sorry." He barely gets the word out before their mouths are against each other again. His human hand strokes her leg, pulling it up to his waist. There are still too many clothes.

"Rip them." She sucks at his lip, her hips pressing up against him. "We can afford more."

They're trying to buy a house. So does Bucky rip them? No. Someone who lived through the Great Depression is not so wasteful. He gets his cock through his underwear flap and pushes the crotch of Carol's panties to the side. That's how he enters her.

Carol laughs and wraps her legs around him. "Oh, Bucky, I adore you."

"I adore you, too, doll." He starts his rhythm. It's slow and deep to begin with. He'll let her tell him how to adjust it.

"Mmn. That's nice. But if you aim up just-- oh , ah, yes. Yes!" Her back arches as he finds the right spot.

He laughs at how responsive she is. "Damn I'm good."

"Try lucky." She gasps in pleasure. "You were born with the perfect dick."

"Told you." He kisses her nose. "Want me to keep going?"

"Do I look like I've come yet?"

"Can't always tell to be honest." But he keeps going. Even if she has, she might be multi-orgasmic.

She blushes slightly. "I'm not that loud. Oh, oh. That's good." She grips him tighter.

"The female orgasm is a mysterious and sometimes illusory target." He takes the cues from her body to tell him when and how to change his technique.

"Remind me. To punch you. Later." She's gasping, he's got her close now. "Oh dear Lord. Bucky!"

"Are you there?" He's barely holding on. His mind is flipping through basic training trying to stop himself from coming.

"Yes. Yes! Bucky! Fuck." Her legs squeeze tight around him and her nails dig into his back.

"Ah!" He thrusts his semen deep inside her. He kisses her to stop himself from saying more. She eagerly returns the kiss, thanking him for being him.

"You're amazing." He tells her.

"Yup." She grins.

"Yep." He wrinkles his nose at her.

"You're kinda sweaty there." She pushes his hair off his face. "Am I working you too hard?"

"Never. Well, maybe a little. But I love it."

Carol laughs. "Well, you're beautiful. I love seeing you wrecked because I know only I get to see it."

He agrees. "Only you." He strokes a line up and down her arm. "Would you like to go to the bedroom now?"

"Only if you do." She smiles warmly at him. He gets up, putting his cock back in his boxer briefs. Then he picks Carol up and carries her to bed. She wraps her arms around his neck and gently kicks her feet. "Just like flying."

He twirls her around because how could he not. Then he lays her gently down. She laughs and refuses to let go, pulling him down on top of her. "My beautiful Bucky."

"My gorgeous Carol." He gives her long, slow kisses.

"Mmn." She's nearly melted into the bed beneath him. "I don't know how we're going to beat this on our wedding night."

"We won't have to. It'll just happen." He gives her a small grin.

"Is that how it works?" She starts to tickle his sides.

Bucky tries to wriggle away from those insistent fingers. Instead he ends up on the ground and breathing heavily because of the jolt.

Carol hangs her head off the bed to look down at him. "Are you okay? Didn't break anything valuable? Take your shorts off while you're down there."

He nods. "You gonna stop tickling me?" Only after he has her assurances does he take off his underwear and climb back into bed.

Carol cuddles against him, draping one long leg over his thighs. "Mine."

"Yep." His arms wrap around her.

"You still owe me four more rounds." She teases with a kiss.

"Thought I'd give you a little rest first." He kisses her. "But if you're ready to go again..."

She straddles his hips, looking down at him. "What do you think?"

He smiles up at her. "I think you're insatiable." He moves her hair back. "So where this time?"

"You said bed, floor, wall, counter. What do you still have stamina for?" She counters.

"We just did bed, silly. I think you meant couch." Bucky licks his lips. "Bathroom counter." He grins. "Do you want to sit or should I?"

"You're silly. We just did couch then you carried me here." She taps his forehead. "Getting old, Barnes. Now explain to me how it works if you sit, or are you hoping for me to play with your ass?"

"Jesus you're right." He shakes his head. "See what you do to my brain?" He pulls her down into a kiss. "And if I sit, you impale yourself on me." He winks at her.

"Hmmn. Or I could always lean over the counter while you take me from behind. We could watch ourselves in the mirror." She nuzzles his cheek.

Clearly Bucky likes that idea. "You're the best."

Carol laughs. "I know." She pulls herself off of him and finally slips out of her panties. Then she walks to the bathroom with a sultry look over her shoulder for him. He scrambles out of bed and follows her.

She stands against the counter, hands apart and holding the edge. Her feet are spread and her ass is pushed out just a little. She watches him in the mirror. "Hello, lover."

"Hello, doll." He starts at her lower back and kisses up her spine. He presses against her as he gets to her neck. His hands massage her breasts as he rubs himself against her ass.

"Oh, Buck." Her hands move up to cover his, pressing them firmer against her. "We could make love a thousand times and I'd still want more of you."

He looks up at her reflection and smiles. "I need one of my hands."

"Oh you do, do you?" She grins but releases him, hands going back to the counter.

One of the free hands goes to guiding his cock inside her. The other stays on her breast. His lips brush against her ear. "How do you want it, doll?"

"Hard and fast." She requests, hands firming their grip.

He starts out hard first then adds the speed. His eyes remain on her reflection as he does. His arms wrap around her to pull her close whenever he thrusts in.

"Bucky." She stares at their reflection, watching him, his reactions. She bites her lip as the moans begin to escape her throat.

He bites her shoulder to stop his own moans. It doesn't work as well as he had hoped.

Her hand moves up, cupping the back of his head. "So good, Buck. Fuck, you're beautiful. Look at you. Is it any wonder I can't resist you?"

Bucky is too busy to talk. His body moves like a piston as he tries to find her perfect spot. Carol moans for him, and loudly,when he finds it. "Right there, honey. You're perfect." She has to loosen her grip on the counter as she realizes she's starting to bend the laminate.

He concentrates there. "Fuck." He's finding it hard to hold on. "Fuuuuck."

"I'm almost." She cries out loudly, his voice stirring her as much as anything. "Bucky! Yes!"

"Carol." He chokes it out as his own orgasm hits. He moans in an unusually high pitch.

Carol has to catch herself as she falls forward onto the counter. Her breath is heavy. "Wow."

Bucky's chest is sweaty and heaving. He nods, his open mouth not quite able to talk yet. He does manage to say one word. "Fuck."

"So." Carol pants. "New house? I'm. I'm thinking. We'll need. To christen. Everything. Just like that."

"Yes. Definitely." He kisses her shoulder. "I need a little rest before round three."

"Good, then I don't have to admit it." She teases.

He steps back and lifts her in his arms. With wobbly legs, he carries her to the bed and lays her gently down.

She pulls him close, guiding his head to her chest. "Maybe we'll do the rest tomorrow." Her fingers play with his hair.

"I'm thinking of getting it cut shorter. Something more dad like."

"Wear it however you like, you're incredibly handsome any way." She smiles at him.

"I'll shave it all off then." He teases.

"Then I will rub your bald head for good luck."

He smiles and kisses her chest.

She takes his hand, rubbing it over her belly. "Your little girls are sleeping. Little Lina and Becky."

He looks up. "So you're okay with the names?"

"Yeah. Our little starshines are going to be beautiful as the day is long and their daddy's very first gift to them will be their names." She strokes his hair then his cheek.

He loves her more than he ever thought possible. It shows in his eyes and the goofy grin on his face.

"Mommy's first gift is star wars dolls." She jokes and continues to stroke his cheek. Her own eyes are mirrors of tender affection.

"No, mommy's first gift is life." He puts a hand on her belly. "Not to mention a temporary home to get big in."

"And giving up flight." Carol shakes her head. "Someday, these girls will appreciate that. They're gonna know how to fly no matter what."

"Fly and fight." Bucky agrees.

"You know, we're going to need to find a babysitter who can handle super abilities but isn't involved with the Avengers." Her fingers tap his neck. "Though I guess that's handled if they go to Xavier's."

"Jess. Loki."

"You think Jess is going to stay out of the Avengers after this mission? Especially if Steve learns about her powers. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed Spider Woman hasn't been in the papers lately. And Loki's been on more missions than we have."

Bucky makes a face. "Loki is not an official Avenger per his own request." He knows it's basically bullshit but oh well. “And Jess, I don't know. You're probably right." He shrugs. "By then you can fly, so you could take them to the Xavier School when we needed a babysitter."

"Maybe." She sighs. "Being a parent is hard. There's so much love you think your heart will break and then so much worry if they'll be safe."

"I know. For the first year or two, I'm thinking we don't go out on missions at the same time if we can help it."

Carol nods. "Definitely." She starts rubbing her fingers along his spine.

"Mmm. That's nice." He closes his eyes to enjoy it better.

"I've been reading more, about this whole baby thing. Apparently there's a correlation between breastfeeding and intelligence." Her voice is soft, soothing. "And apparently I'll keep producing milk as long as it's being suckled."

"So how long were you thinking of breastfeeding?" He's curious more than anything.

"Until their first teeth?" She shrugs. "I really need to ask the doctor."

Bucky clears his throat. "Most doctors say at least 6 months." He's been doing some research on his own.

"You've been reading, too, have you?" She smiles, her fingers pressing just a touch harder into his back. "And what will you do for those six months without my breasts?"

"I'll still kiss them and worship them. It just won't be as involved." He snuggles against her. "Besides there are other areas of you I can pay attention to."

"And all areas of me enjoy your attention." She kisses his head.

He smiles against her skin. "Good. Because I plan on giving them lots."

"How about, for now, you watch over our girls as you rest." Her fingers move back up to his hair, scratching gently.

"M'Kay." Feeling safe and loved, he can feel himself losing consciousness.


	125. we'll never be okay together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is still having some anxiety-induced problems with his libido. He's feeling guilty and shamed and tries to push despite not being ready. Carol and Bucky start looking at furniture. Natasha meets the Daredevil.

Steve walks quietly around Loki, adjusting the light, then adjusting his posture just so. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Loki is thrilled that Steve wants to draw. He takes it as a sign that his love is getting better.

Except Steve doesn't want to draw. He takes out his supplies; high quality body paints, he's done his research to be sure Loki would be comfortable. This is a project he's wanted to do for a while and he's decided to use it to express is current inner turmoil. He readies a brush and draws it down Loki's shoulder.

"That's chilly." Loki doesn't mind though.

"Sorry." Steve apologizes softly. His idea is simple (in his mind), six different monochromatic paintings of war each in a different shade all done on Loki's back with Loki expressing a related emotion then he takes high resolution pictures of them all and lines them up in order. "You're beautiful, you know that."

He smiles. "So you've said. And the chilliness is fine. Truly."

"I hope so. This is the first of a series. Which I hope to sell, if it turns out." He kisses Loki's ear as he keeps working.

They fall silent for a while as Steve works. Then Loki says, "It's actually very relaxing."

"For me, too." The scene before him is coming together well. It's a battlefield straight from his nightmares but all in shades of purple. in a way, it's exorcising the demon. "I'm almost done this part."

Loki nods. He looks around the walls of their bedroom. It's homey but not home.

"Alright." Steve steps back, looking it over. The image is dark and a bit surreal. Perfect for what he's going for. "Let that dry a minute." He goes to find a white sheet, hanging it to use as a backdrop and then grabs his new camera, bought especially for the project.

The former god stays very still. He doesn't want to ruin Steve's work because he stretched too much or got an itch.

"Okay." Steve walks over to Loki and offers his hand. Loki takes it and rises. He looks at his love with complete trust, waiting for instructions. Steve carefully poses Loki, once more adjusting the lights. "This piece is about fear, could you express that for me?"

"That's generally a look I try to suppress." But Loki does his best. He remembers how he felt when Steve was missing, when he found his love tied up in the building full of vampires.

Steve takes several pictures, using different angles and adjusting the lights every so often. "Thank you. I hope I never have to see that face again." He gently kisses it off Loki's face.

Arms wrap tightly around Steve. "As do I." He lets go reluctantly. "What's next?"

"Wash it off. You up for another tonight? It should take most of the week, no matter what." He gently strokes Loki's cheek, his ear, his hair.

"I can do another if you like. I have the easy job."

Steve nods. "And after, I'm afraid I'm going to have to rub your skin with oil to make sure the paint doesn't dry it out."

"Oh how horrible." He says this with a smile.

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's neck. "Go grab a quick shower. Well maybe I should help to make sure you've got it all."

"I think so." Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him to the bathroom. He undresses and gets in the shower. "My back is yours."

Setting his clothes aside, Steve joins his lover. He takes a liberal amount of soap on the cloth and starts to rub. "Thank you for helping me with this."

"My pleasure." He looks over his shoulder. "I always like being involved in your art."

"You are a big inspiration." Paint gone, Steve presses against Loki's back.

"Mmm." Loki reaches behind them and gives Steve's ass a little squeeze.

"After." He nips Loki's ear. "Let me get one more ghost out."

Innocently, Loki tells him he was just appreciating his musculature.

"Mmhmmn." Steve kisses along Loki's neck. "Later." He pinches Loki's ass and steps out of the shower. But he is definitely showing some interest. And he shuts his eyes with a silent thank you. Loki dries off and walks back to the original chair.

Steve takes a moment to compose himself then heads over, painting while leaving his towel on. He opts for blue this time, focusing on air battles. Doing his best to stay still, Loki begins to hum softly. Steve smiles, relaxing into his work. Loki's nudity is comfortable, and soon he drops his towel to share in it.

"I visited the children during lunch. The kits miss you terribly."

"You should bring them here." Steve tilts his head as he works on a detail.

"I think Wanda enjoys having them there." Maybe not the cleaning the litter box part. "But perhaps for a day or two."

"I don't think Wanda stayed behind for the cats." Steve chuckles.

"No? Then why?"

"Who's with her?"

Loki shrugs. "I'm not sure. She wasn't home at the time."

Steve nods. "Because she was at the facility, with..."

He thinks. "Sam is working, so it can't be him." He looks over at Steve. "Vision?"

"I think so." Steve kisses Loki's temple. "I think he might be the interest she keeps hinting at."

"Well that's," he tries to find the right word, "intriguing."

Steve finishes and steps back. "I don't know if he's even capable of returning those feelings."

Loki thinks. "Well Ultron was certainly capable of emotion. And JARVIS could be a smart ass. I'd swear he had emotions, too."

"I miss JARVIS." He helps Loki stand, posing him again. "Hope, this time, love."

Loki has a harder time with this one. "Do you want it mixed with happiness? Or is it more of a relief."

"It's cautious. You're wishing on a maybe. Putting your eggs in one basket and praying it holds." He adjusts the lamp.

He thinks of confronting Odin and begging to be with Steve, the sliver of hope he had just before the King agreed.

"God, you're good." Steve starts snapping photos. He's not as sure of his skills, so there's a lot of them.

Loki is grateful when Steve is done. He clings to his lover with tears in his eyes. "I love you."

Steve holds Loki close, not caring if he smears paint. "And I, you. My beautiful, dark, and mysterious night sky.

He nods against the broad shoulder. "Best get me cleaned up. Before I do something really embarrassing." He pulls away and wipes his eyes. Leading the way into the bathroom, he stops abruptly and turns around to face Steve once again. "The only thing I regret since meeting you is freeing Odin before coming to you."

"I don't regret that in the least. It proved to me I'd made the right call, that you really were the kind man I'd come to know." He guides Loki into the shower, kissing him before the water's even on.

Loki welcomes those kisses like rain after a long drought. He forces himself to turn so that Steve can wash his back. Steve kisses every inch of skin as he cleans it. They're gentle kisses instead of hungry, but he means every one. Leaning his forehead against the tile, Loki is grateful for each one. "Thank you."

Steve's kisses continue downward until he's kneeling behind Loki. He rests his head against the firm ass as his hand wraps around to caress Loki's cock.

"You don't have to."

"I've never had to." He kisses Loki's ass cheek then pulls him into his lap so they both sit on the shower floor. "How do I get better if I don't share in your desire?"

"Do you share in it?" Loki asks. There is a twinge of hope in his voice.

Steve nuzzles Loki's ear. "Never doubt I want you. I haven't been up for sex but your passion, your desire, it drives me. It brings me back to life."

Loki nods, his lovers words like an elixir for his soul. "I hate seeing you like that, so lost."

Steve places a warm kiss to Loki's neck. "Didn't you believe me when I said I need you?"

"I wanted to. I did, but I felt so helpless."

"Sometimes I just need you to wait for me. To have your arms open when I'm ready to come back." He leans back, Loki tight against his chest.

Long fingers stroke the artists arms. "I'll do better next time. If there is a next time. Which I really hope there isn't."

Steve kisses his neck. "I'm not sure this time is entirely over yet."

"Then I shall do my best to be patient." He huffs out a laugh. Patience is something he's been running low on.

"Could you... Make love to me? As a woman?" Steve takes a deep breath. "I think I'd be more responsive and I want... I miss that intimacy."

Loki stands and offers Steve his hands. The water is turned off. Their bodies are dried with care and love. Then the sorcerer walks backwards, leading Steve to the bed. When they cross the threshold of the bathroom, Steve is a woman.

Steve takes a deep breath, looking at Loki with a mix of trust, hope, and anxiety. She desperately fears disappointing him, but she needs him to know that she does need and trust him. He lays her gently on the bed. He starts slowly, placing gentle kisses on her palm and up her inner arm. The other arm gets the same treatment all the way up to her armpit.

Closing her eyes, Steve focuses on each sensation, on the kindness in each action. "Lo'."

Loki next covers her face in slow gentle kisses. He lingers over her eyelids and finally on her lips. She loves him for taking it so easy and slow. "My Loki, you are too good." Her hands stroke down his back reverently.

He moves to her neck and chest next. This time he adds little nips and sucks. He can feel himself becoming harder, and it's making him kisses a little more insistent. Steve's moaning softly, starting to get into it. She reaches down between her legs to tease herself, wanting to be ready for her lover.

His lips close over her nipple as his tongue scrapes over it. His hand strokes her stomach and on down to her outer thigh. His body aches for her, but he forces himself to keep it slow. She moans again. It's definitely feeling good but she's just not getting very wet. "Baby, maybe. Just a little lube?"

He gets it, rubbing it between his fingers and over his cock. But first he wants a taste. His tongue runs up her slit, and he sucks lightly on her labia. Only after does he use his fingers to add a little coating to what little wetness she has.

"Thank you." Her breathing is starting to get heavier. "Please, Loki."

Opening her with his fingers, he looks into her eyes. The tip of his cock rests against her. "Ready?"

She nods slowly. "I need this."

He pushes in as gently as he can, watching her eyes for any sign of distress.

There's a wince as it's not as comfortable as usual, but she nods him on. "Don't stop."

He continues until he's fully inside. "Alright?" He kisses her and begins rocking his hips up and back.

"It's strange. It's almost like the first time again." She pushes up against him, legs spreading further.

He pulls out a little more but still stays close. "Is that good or bad?"

Steve considers. "Moving is good."

"Moving is good." Loki repeats and dares to pull out a bit more. He keeps his thrusts gentle, concentrating on her comfort and pleasure above his.

"Better." Steve's getting more confident as it starts feeling more familiar. "Just a bit. There. Aim there."

Loki does. And the reaction he gets gives him confidence as well. He kisses her lips, her chin, her jaw. His breath comes heavy on her skin as his own pleasure mounts. "Steve."

She's not sure she'll get an orgasm, but she's definitely feeling damn good. "Loki, my love." She wraps her legs around him.

As he thrusts he answers. "My beautiful. Beautiful. Starlight."

But something's not right. Starting to feel overwhelmed but not fulfilled, Steve presses up against Loki. "Lo'. I can't."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She gasps and shakes her head. "Finish, but I don't think I can. It's too much." She laughs mirthlessly, tears coming to her eyes.

He pulls out, rolling off her until he's facing the other direction. His hands are in fists at his chest as he curls into a fetal position.

"Loki, don't." She curls around him protectively. Her tears are still coming, now pressed to his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I could."

"It's fine. I just need a few moments." He takes her hand. "Please forgive me." He wraps her fingers around his still-erect cock and slides it up and down.

"Loki." She kisses his shoulder, ignoring her tears for him. Her hand serves him willingly, eagerly. She just wants to make it better.

It doesn't take long for him to shiver in hollow pleasure. He tries to hold back his moan, but it manages to escape his closed mouth. "I'm sorry."

"You're not the broken one." She presses her face against his back. "God, what's wrong with me? I can't even take refuge in my lover?"

Loki almost hates to ask, but he feels he must. He keeps his eyes forward when he does. "What has your psychiatrist said?"

"I see him tomorrow." Steve admits.

"Good." He feels the need to qualify that. "Good in that hopefully he'll be able to help."

"Are you okay?" It's nearly a whimper, Steve is definitely going into guilty mode.

Loki cleans up his mess with a bit of magic. Then he turns around and pulls Steve into his arms. "I'll be okay when you're okay."

"What if I'm never okay?" There's a real fear in Steve's voice.

"Then we'll never be okay together." He kisses the top of her head. "I'm marrying you, and that's all there is to it."

"Loki." She clings tight and allows herself to cry, releasing her pent up fears.

He strokes her back. "I didn't become Midgardian only to leave the first time things got hard. Our lives are intertwined." He kisses her hair again. "In other words, you're stuck with me."

"I love you." She sniffles quietly. "I promise, I'll stand up. It's just a little fall, I'll be okay."

"Of course you will." He takes her left hand and kisses the ring. "Sleep now, starlight. You need your rest."

She nods but presses closer to him. She can't admit how much this failure has shaken her. She just tries to absorb the comfort from Loki's arms.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky picks Carol up and twirls her around. They are outside the courthouse and have just completed the request for a marriage license. It wasn't as smooth for them as it is for most. The clerk didn't believe his date of birth even after showing a driver's license and birth certificate. Finally he had to pull out an old picture of him and Steve during the war. Then it clicked.

"Someone's excited." Carol laughs as she regains her feet.

"What can I say? I can't wait to be Mr Colonel Danvers." He kisses her.

She nearly breaks the kiss with her laughter. "Is that what I get to call you?"

"Only you." He tells her seriously. "To everyone else I'm still James Barnes."

"Well that's good, otherwise people would be very confused as to why our daughters are Barneses." She kisses his nose. "We should celebrate."

He wraps her arm around his. "Name it, doll."

"Hmmn. Maybe I should check the message on my phone first?" It came in while they were in the courthouse. The number is the realtor, which he recognizes when she shows him.

He bites his lip in his nervousness. "Do you think we got it?"

She puts it on speaker and hits play. The realtor starts by congratulating them. The seller accepted their offer and the house is theirs on condition of inspection, which will take place at the end of the week.

"Yes!" Bucky is so excited, he has to twirl Carol again.

She's laughing all the more. "Now we really need to celebrate."

"Batting cages? Chocolate? Paint swatches?"

"Candy store, paint swatches... Furniture shopping? We should invest in one really nice thing for the new house." She touches his cheek.

"You got it, doll. You thinking TV or bed." He winks at her.

"Men." She thwaps his head. "What about a bigger couch?"

"A couch would be great." He kisses her cheek. "But candy store first." He takes her hand so they can go.

Her heart beats fast as they go. Everything is happening so quickly, and going so well. She keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. And yet, there's Bucky so happy. She hopes it lasts forever.

They buy all kinds of chocolate before going into a home improvement place. And by the time they are done there, Bucky has a large stack of paint cards with varying shades of blue, red, and yellow. There are some other colors for the other rooms, too.

As they enter the furniture store, Carol looks around in amazement. The place is huge. "Why don't we just wander and see if anything strikes us as 'us'?"

"Sure." As they do, they have to tell at least five salespeople that they're just looking. "What do you think of leather?" Bucky asks because he happens to be sitting on a leather couch.

"I think it's easier to clean than upholstery, but harder to repair if Chewie decides to hate it." She does like it, though.

Bucky looks it over as he sits. In his mind, he's raising a fist and cursing Chewie's name. He gets up and follows Carol. "Nothing white or light. I'll end up spilling something on it immediately."

"Agreed. Maybe we should look at a couch and chair set, then we can put the old couch in the man cave. Maybe get you a little TV." She shrugs. "We should hit IKEA for bookshelves, though. Don't need anything fancy."

"Sure. That's the place where everything has weird names and the instructions are pictures, right?" He'll consider it a personal challenge to put anything from there together.

"Also where all the current furniture comes from." She smiles then gets distracted by a deep brown leather seat with wooden bases.

Bucky of course has to sit on it. It's the only way to tell if a couch is going to be comfortable.

Carol joins him, an arm around his shoulders. "What do you think? Does it scream 'I'm a living legend but my wife will really kick your ass' to you?"

"That and 'Bucky and the girls won't be able to ruin it easily'." He smiles at her. "Did we just find a couch?"

"Only if we get the chair with it." She points at the chair across with her toe.

"Deal. But we should wait until after the inspection just to be safe." He gives her a look. "Did I just sound like a responsible adult?"

"Vaguely." She touches his forehead. "Who are you and what have you done with my Bucky?"

He shrugs. Then he gives her half a grin and kisses her.

She sucks on his lip. "We can probably ask for a hold, though."

"Then let's do that." But of course now that they want a salesperson there doesn't seem to be any around. Finally Bucky flags one over.

They speak with him, arranging to have the set held for a week. One they got that paperwork, he asks if they need anything else. Carol looks quickly at Bucky then asks. "Do you carry rocking chairs?"

"We sure do. Right this way to our nursery area." He takes them to a section full of cribs and changing tables and rocking chairs. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Carol looks around drawing a breath in and gripping Bucky's hand. "Give us some time to wander. If you can get us a good deal, we'll get our whole nursery here."

The guy smiles widely. "I'll see what I can do."

Carol takes another deep breath and looks at Bucky as they're left alone again. There's tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be a mom."

He gives her a soft smile. "You're going to be a mom." He strokes her cheek. "To two amazing girls."

"We should look." She says even as she hugs him tightly.

"Yeah." He forces himself to let her go. "So nothing too cutesy. Something simple. Right?"

She nods. "They'll only need it a year or two. Except the rocking chair. That has to be special, mommy's story chair."

He smirks. "You're going to read them Star Wars stories, aren't you?"

"And Steve's stories. And maybe some Dr Seuss. Who knows?" She sticks her tongue out.

Bucky just laughs. They start looking around and see a couple of possibilities.

Carol leans against him as they look. She's definitely feeling weepy now. She obviously has a preference for the darker woods, touching every crib or chair made from them.

The prices are kind of scaring Bucky. "We just need two cribs, right? Everything else can be just one furniture wise?"

"Yeah." Carol nods. "Don't fall too in love with anything These guys work on commission, but you've got to be willing to walk away to get the good price."

"We could threaten to go to IKEA." He grins.

"IKEA doesn't carry baby furniture." Carol points out as she leans over a crib. 

"Oh. Well there goes that idea then."

"WalMart, though." She pushes a chair to see it rock.

"Try it out." Bucky holds it still while Carol sits.

She makes a face and her fingers curl around the arms. "It's comfortable."

He looks at the price. "Better be."

She sighs. "We're way out of our league, aren't we?" She pouts up at him.

"Yeah. Sorry, doll. If we didn't have to work on the house, maybe."

"At least we know what to ask for if people want to buy baby gifts?" And she knows at least two very rich men who'll want to contribute something.

His hand rests on her shoulder. "You'd be okay with that?"

"A chair? I'd be okay with. A house? There might be murder." She looks at him, hoping he understands the difference.

He does. He just isn't sure where she draws the line. "I think we need to go home and make a budget." The words are like bile in his throat.

"Probably." She sighs again, she really doesn't want to. "And plans for what we want to do to the house."

"Yeah." The more he thinks about it, the more Bucky thinks he needs to find an actual job. He wonders if Maria Hill would be willing to hire him.

Carol raises her hands to have Bucky help her out of the chair. "At least we got our low price on the house."

"Yeah. That'll help." He puts an arm around her. "Should we go disappoint the salesguy?"

"Nah, let's just go. I told him we'd only buy if he gave us a good deal." Besides she knows he'll follow up on the couch, which she does still hope to get.

He kisses her temple and walks her out.

She punches him lightly in the ribs. "For being all responsible."

"Sorry. I don't like it either."

"At least I have chocolate to see me through." They head back home and Carol pulls out the laptop, bringing up a spreadsheet program and grabbing all of their paperwork.

Usually one of them is grumbling while the other reminds them they have to do this. They switch sides often. At least they'll be saving a lot of money on labor when they fix the house. That helps. Still, it's going to be a bit tight considering everything they still need. "Which is not a new TV," Bucky admits.

"If we had parents, they'd be helping us out with these things." Carol points out, a bit bitterly.

"But we don't. What we do have are uncles." He looks at the list. "We should mark what can go on our baby registry. 'Cause you know we'll probably get everything on it."

"Yeah, you're right." She even knows Jess has a good deal of cash stashed away from her time as an assassin. She chews on her thumb, somewhat nervous. "I'm just afraid to ask for too much and seem greedy."

"Of the big things, I'm thinking rocking chair, changing table, stroller, car seat." He's not sure about the cribs. "Plus all of the usual things like diapers and onesies and bottles."

"What if we just put everything on there? And then we can buy what we don't get?" She looks over the list and rubs her belly. "And then we can tell everyone that's what we did."

"Works for me."

Groaning, Carol lies back on the bed in frustration. "Stupid money. Why do you exist?"

"To separate the Haves from the Have Nots." He lies down next to her. "I like your plan. I think we may need to set some limits on people, though."

"Why don't we use a website, like Amazon, to make an exact list? Like so they can't spend more than whatever it is?" Though part of her is tempted to turn a blind eye if Stark really wants to blow $2000 on them.

"You can do that?" He whistles. It is an amazing world he lives in now. And he seems to be on a similar wavelength as her. "Can we set different limits for different people?"

"Well, with the sites, people just pick the item or items they want to buy. We'd have to personally tell Steve to allow others to buy something too." She pretends to clear her throat. 

He strokes her cheek. "Let's do it. The Amazon thing."

She points at the laptop. "Amazon.com, go."

He reaches towards the laptop but doesn't move his body. "Can't reach." He 'tries' again. "Ugh! So hard." Only after she hits his arm does he get up and grab the laptop.

"Jerk." She mutters as she slowly sits herself up to look at it with him. She teaches him how to use the search and soon they're browsing the baby section looking at all the options. It takes a long time as Bucky likes to look through the reviews and make sure what they select is of good quality. Carol doesn't mind, though, it shows how much he cares. By the end she's just leaning against him and watching him do it, simply nodding her agreement or disapproval.

The longest one is the car seats. But finally they find ones that get a good safety rating. "Is that everything?" Bucky asks.

Carol yawns. "I really hope so."

He shrugs. If they forgot something, they can always add it later. "Dinner. Take-out or soup and salad?"

"Can we get Thai? Or Vietnamese? Even Chinese. I just want noodles." She looks at him, making a duck face. "Or they want noodles."

"I'll do one better. How about we go to Chinatown?"

Carol nods. "Sounds like a plan."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha is spending another evening in the shooting range. Her days are full of Hydra. Her evenings are full of targets. And her nights are full of an ache for Bruce. It's getting tiresome. She's not supposed to be the responsible one here. Hell, she's not supposed to even be here. She gives her gun a quick wipe and puts it away. What she really needs is a drink. A good, strong, proper Russian drink. And she knows a place or three to get one.

The best place, though, is in Hell's Kitchen. The neighborhood isn't great, but the drinks more than make up for it. It's not exactly like Natasha can't take care of herself. Hell, a mobster or two and she might be feeling right as rain. Or so she tells herself as she takes out a man's knee in the alley behind the bar and he swears in broken Russian.

Behind her is the sound of someone landing. She turns swiftly with a roundhouse kick, but the man easily avoids it. He's dressed in red and black. There are two tiny horns on his head, and the costume appears to cover his eyes. "Since when do Avengers patrol Hell's Kitchen? Actually, since when do Avengers patrol at all?"

Natasha snorts a laugh. "I was just going for a drink. Can't help it if I draw attention." Actually, she can, but she won't say that. 

He's about to respond when more Russian mobsters arrive. "That's an understatement," he says before he runs, using the wall as leverage to jump within the group, dividing them.

"Oh. A party? For me? Natasha grins, whipping out her stun sticks to conveniently hit a few weak points.

The man in the costume is clearly a street fighter. His style is acrobatic but gruff. He relies on his fists, using his entire body to get power behind them. He gets pistol-whipped by one of the few mobsters left. He wipes the blood from the side of his mouth and head butts the guy.

Natasha's stick to the back of his neck makes sure he stays down. "I see you're encouraging the devil moniker, now."

"Seemed like a good idea." He turns to face her. "Aren't there closer places where a spider can get a drink?"

"Closer to what? This is the closest I'm going to get to authentic Russian vodka in this city." An amused smirk dances on her face. "Join me?"

He studies her vitals - heartbeat, breathing, core temperature. "It's probably best I don't go in there now. But if you don't mind buying a bottle and meeting me on the roof."

"Yeah, Dmitri is an old friend. He'll probably even lend us glasses."

"See you there." Daredevil picks up a rock and throws it inches from her head. There is a grunt in the darkness behind her. A man's hand falls into the light. "He woke up."

She tilts her head with a grin. Then she heads through the bar and up to the roof. He's standing there looking out at the city. Though the way his head is cocked, it almost seems like he's listening. "Dmitri came through." He turns to face her.

"Always has." She shoves over a crate and puts the bottle and two glasses on it.

He waits for her to pour. "So a need for a good Russian vodka. Is that all that brings you here?"

"Here? Yes." She does pour, purposely being sloppy as she does so, overpouring both glasses.

"And that is?" He brings the drink to his lips, wincing when the alcohol burns against the cut on his mouth.

"Be careful, it's more potent than you're probably used to." She shoots it back like water. "Burns like home."

He coughs after drinking only half. "And I thought my home was rough."

Natasha chuckles. "I think Captain America is looking for you. Last I heard, he wanted to build a network of street soldiers."

The last word gives him pause. "I'm no one's soldier."

"He's everyone's." She pours herself another glass. "More?"

"Still working on this one thanks." He holds it up.

She shrugs. "So you don't like the word soldier. What are you? A weapon, like me?"

His head turns to her. "I thought the costume gave it away. I'm a devil."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you sin? Temptation?" She searches him for the smallest reaction, using words against him that she's long applied to herself.

"A sin. Wrath specifically." He studies her just as closely.

She muses. "Clearly you've never met the Hulk."

"And I hope I never do." He drinks the last of his vodka. "But he's more pent up rage. No focus."

"Disagree." She refills his glass. Personally, she thinks that better describes Steve.

"Then please, enlighten me." He can't help but notice the little flutter her heart went through when she mentioned the green Avenger.

She lifts a shoulder. "I hardly feel it my place to divulge the inner workings of my team to you. I don't even know if you're a friend or enemy yet."

He looks over towards the alley. "Well we did just beat up some mobsters together." He shrugs. "But I'm several levels below you, and I like it that way."

"Levels? Who are you kidding?" She leans over the edge and spits. "We've both got blood on our hands. Whose it is doesn't matter."

His jaw clenches. "Of course it matters. It matters to the people of Hell's Kitchen that the Avengers stopped the aliens but let the real bloodsuckers come in."

Another shrug. "Cool. Next time you get the aliens while I deal with the crooks. I'd much prefer that."

"The crooks were still here long after the aliens left. So what stopped you from doing both?" He challenges. He's starting to realize that aside from the Hulk, her heart is steady as a clock, her breathing natural. It's unnerving. 

She shoots his question back. "What's stopped you?"

It's an easy question to answer. "I didn't exist then."

"You could have, Matt Murdock." Her voice sinks to a dangerous whisper and fast as one can blink, she's at his throat. "Understand this. Steve thinks you're safe. _I_ don't trust you. I think you're a petty thug who beats on other petty thugs so he can say he's morally right. You don't care that I'm stopping slavery or human experimentation or war or global devastation because it's not your back yard." She has a widow's sting against his temple, ready to go off.

He isn't backing down. "So because the army is out there fighting foreign wars, we don't need a police force at home? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I'm saying the police force and army have to be able and willing to work together. You don't seem like a team player, Matt." She keeps using his name purposely, trying to drive a sense of uncertainty into him.

His mission is clear. And he won't let some Avenger rattle him. "Steve disagrees." He almost smiles. "He's already asked me to help take out Hydra. And given that it was Stark and Banner who created Ultron, maybe it's your team that needs work."

Natasha snorts. "Steve would trust a burning chicken if he thought it could help with Hydra." But she does release her grip. "My team is constantly changing and working. They were trying for something else when Ultron happened and now they're facing the consequences of their actions. The rest of us are working on destroying one of the major organizations that caused that creation in the first place. I think we're doing okay." Actually she doesn't, she knows he's right but hell if she's going to let this over zealous punk think otherwise.

"If you say so. May I get up now?"

"Who am I to tell you what to do?" She goes back to her vodka, pouring a new glass.

He stands up and brushes himself off. "Well, now that that's over." He pours himself half a glass. "Do you know why I maintain a secret identity?"

"I'd imagine it's some idea that it'll keep your loved ones safe." She leans forward. "You are good, Matt, but some of us are better."

"But not all. And certainly not street thugs." He says this pointedly. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't reveal my identity to anyone. Will that be a problem?"

"It's not. I only researched you because of Steve. Followed you for a week." She huffs a laugh. "The nurse is pretty."

"Is she? It's not like I can see her."

"I think you know." Natasha smiles and tips her head. "I don't know how you know, but you have some sense of people. And I think I puzzle you since you haven't caught any of my lies yet."

He nods. "You do puzzle me but certainly not enough to spend a week following you."

"You protect your loved ones..."

"And you protect yours." He drinks the vodka and coughs again. "I think it's time we said good-night." His head turns suddenly to the side. He can hear a woman screaming several blocks away. "My neighborhood calls." He takes off running and dives off the side of the building. He reappears on the roof of the next building over. He obviously has a destination, and nothing is going to stop him from getting there.

"Huh." Natasha shakes her head. She's not sure what to make of him. But he certainly seems to have the right qualities. If anything, she makes him think of a younger Steve. It scares her a little, for his sake.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki's back is again being covered in paint. He tries not to think of where this ended up last time. So his eyes dart around the room seeking distraction.

Steve is focusing solely on the art. He's afraid to think otherwise, afraid to disappoint Loki yet again. His hand trembles slightly but he takes a deep breath and focuses.

"Could we have music?" Loki asks.

"Anything you want, love." Steve pauses to turn something on. "Something from the '40s. Maybe some Artie Shaw."

Artie Shaw goes on and Steve returns to work.

The clarinet amongst the big band gives Loki something to concentrate on. And when he knows a chorus or a verse of a song, he sings it softly. His mind pictures him and Steve and a dance, two soldiers in each other's arms. He knows such a thing wasn't possible then, but it helps keep his mind preoccupied.

Steve finishes his image and decides it's definitely enough for the night. "Okay, baby, you want to pose for me? I need anger today."

That's easy. All he need do is think of Odin and the lies he was fed as a child. "Do you want a snarling anger or something more contained?"

"Snarling is perfect." Steve gets his camera ready and starts snapping as soon as Loki is ready.

Only Loki doesn't just snarl. He screams and yells. "This! This is what you made me! Monster. Villain. You want monster? I'll give you monster. You want villain? I shall be the vilest villain you have ever seen."

Steve grabs a few shots, but quickly sets the camera side when he sees where Loki's going. "Baby. Stop. Please stop." He wraps his arms around his love.

Loki pushes him away. "Get your camera." He's seething. "I am _not_ doing this again."

Steve stumbles back but does as he's told, getting himself a good couple dozen images. "Please stop, Lo'. I have enough."

He crumbles to the floor in a heap, his back rising and falling with labored breaths.

"Loki!" Steve runs over to him. holding him gingerly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked for that."

Loki wipes tears from his eyes. "I'm glad you did. Honestly? I needed that." He had been holding so much in, the pain and frustration with Steve's depression among other things. He didn't realize until now how close he was to exploding.

"Are you okay? C'mon, we're taking a long hot bath." He lifts Loki carefully and brings him to the bathroom.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Loki actually smiles. "I feel better."

"You sure?" Steve strokes his hair gently then goes to set the tub running. "What do you need? Tell me, it's yours."

He takes a breath. "Nothing. I don't need anything." He takes another deep breath. "That was actually very cleansing." He gives Steve a kiss on the cheek and smiles. "Thank you."

"Alright." Steve starts undressing as the water fills the bath. He adds some lavender scented bubbles, for Loki.

Loki is trying to see the art on his back in the bathroom mirror. But it's a little awkward.

Steve notices. "Oh, love, you want to look at the photos?" He goes to get the camera, pulling them up on the view screen.

"Those are very good. Ooh, I made a funny face there. That one is good." He makes little comments here and there. When he's seen them all, he gives Steve a gentle kiss. "You are so talented."

"But the medium is the message." Steve strokes Loki's cheek.

"Well this medium would like his back scrubbed please." It really is amazing how much better he feels. Maybe he should go off and yell more often.

Steve leads him to the tub, getting in then pulling Loki to his lap. He starts to scrub his back.

Loki rests his head on his knees. "That feels good."

Steve watches the colour - green today - slowly flow down into the water. He watches the green flow around Loki and wonders if his magic doesn't work the same way, floating around him in small spirals.

"Was your psychiatrist helpful?" Loki's eyes are closed as he enjoys the warmth of the bath and of Steve.

"He gave me some strategies, I should be better able to deal with things again." He leans in to kiss Loki's back, some of the green getting on his chest. "He did say, though, that this should pass. We can work through it."

"Good." Loki turns around and gives him a light kiss. "Good. Are you done with my back?"

"I think so." Steve smiles gently at his love.

Loki turns back around and leans against Steve's chest. He pulls his lover's arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you. I don't deserve you, but I won't let you go." He gently kisses Loki.

"You better not." He takes another deep cleansing breath and relaxes against Steve. "I didn't realize how much anger I still had locked inside me."

"But you feel better?" Steve rubs Loki's back, keeping him close.

"Much." He smiles. "I may have to make that a regular thing." He plays with Steve's fingers. "I can go to the top of a mountain somewhere and just scream myself hoarse."

"I might have to join you sometime." Steve admits. He could stand to be a bit less angry. "Maybe we should get you a punching bag that looks like Odin?"

That makes Loki laugh. "I like that idea."

"We'll add it to our gym." Steve slides back, getting more comfortable. His fingers stroke Loki's arms as he thinks slowly to himself.

Loki nestles against Steve. His eyes open for a moment. "Oh, we've turned the water green. How pretty."

"Isn't it?" He chuckles and kisses Loki's hair. "I've been thinking."

He holds up some bubbles and blows through them. "About?"

"Would it help you if we had a session with Buck and Carol? I'm getting closer, but..." He shakes his head and licks his lips. It's probably a stupid suggestion.

"Oh." He thinks about it. "Honestly, I think it might make it worse. If I couldn't have you after..." He shakes his head. "Unless you think it would help you."

Steve presses his lips to Loki's head. "I don't know. There's one way to find out."

He nods, but there is a fear in his heart. "Set it up for whenever you like, starlight."

"I don't mean that." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "Could you make illusions? So we can try without them? I want so much to feel you again."

"Is that what the psychiatrist recommended?"

"He wants me to take my time and let it come when it comes." Steve makes a face.

Loki strokes Steve's fingers. "Then perhaps we shouldn't force it."

"I'm tired of disappointing you." Steve frowns. "I want to love you every way."

He scowls. "Need I remind of how it ended the last time we tried to force it?" He turns around to look into Steve's eyes. "It was worse, Steve. It was so much worse than doing nothing at all."

"I'm sorry." Steve bows his head, avoiding Loki's eyes in his shame.

He kisses Steve's forehead. "I felt like I was hurting you. And I can't bare the thought of hurting you."

"You weren't. You didn't." He looks up into Loki's eyes quickly. "It just got sensitive and I knew I wasn't going to get off. That's all;"

Nodding, Loki tries to smile. "Still, when you told me to finish, it was like you were lying there performing a chore."

"I still wish you had. That I could've felt you, at least. Is that silly?" Steve chuckles at himself.

"I honestly don't know." He turns back around and rests his back against Steve.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki and breathes slowly, eyes closing.


	126. Inspection Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is received and plans are made.

It's inspection day. Bucky is a little nervous. He wants to do the walk-through with the inspector since they'll be having to fix any issues that are found, assuming they aren't too big.

Carol is up for it, though she seems a bit out of it as she goes through the mail this morning. "Bill, bill, junk, ad, package?" She holds the fattish envelope above her head.

"Who from?" he asks, taking it from her hands.

"Rude." She snatches it back. "No return address." She opens it. There's a card and a tube of lipstick.

Bucky sits next to her. "Does that mean something to you?"

She opens the card, it's clearly signed from Jess. She pockets the lipstick. "Keeping her cover. Think Steve's free for dinner? His place."

"I'm sure he can be." Bucky calls him immediately. He gives a very brief explanation then nods at Carol.

"Great. Now we go do house inspection, because we're probably being watched." She smiles brightly at Bucky.

"Fantastic. And after that, to the furniture place." He kisses her and finishes putting on his shoes.

"Mmhmmn." They go out to the house. Carol makes sure to put on the lipstick a few times, so that it can be seen, if they are being watched. She's not certain but receiving a package from Hydra certainly suggests it.

"It's kinda weird to see you with lipstick," Bucky tells her. "It's nice though."

She leans in close and kisses his cheek. "I'm keeping her cover, too."

He nods. They go through the inspection. Bucky almost starts writing everything down but notices that the inspector is doing that. He's told he'll be able to get a copy. There are some plumbing issues, but luckily it hasn't ruined anything else.

"It's not too bad at all." Carol seems pleased, over all.

Bucky looks at her and grins. "House."

She grins back. "Mine."

"Once you've signed the papers," her realtor reminds her. "How does closing on the first of next month sound?"

"That's. That's not far. We can do that." Carol nods and looks at Bucky. "Now what about those papers?"

"I can get a copy for you Monday."

"Sounds good." Carol goes to shake her hand and that of the inspector. 

"New couches?" Bucky asks, all grin.

Carol rolls her eyes and gives him a kiss. "Yes, honey, we can get your couch."

"Your couch. You wanted the couch." He kisses her forehead. "I just want to make you happy."

"Our couch, for our house." She pulls him into a proper kiss.

"Our couch. Our house." He smiles at her. But he's been keeping tabs on his periphery in case Hydra has been watching.

"Shall we go see them to wrap up the deal? See if they can't deliver it after we get our keys?" She knows exactly what he's doing and she trusts him to see them before her. But she also knows she can blast them the second he nods, so she's not afraid.

"Let's do it." He takes her hand, and they walk off. So far, everything looks okay.

The furniture store is big and echo-y as before. Their sales host finds them almost as soon as they get in and starts chatting them up, trying to seal the deal. Carol plays it off as them having seen something else they liked, but they wanted to make sure before deciding.

Bucky shrugs, playing the significant other who doesn't want to be there.

The salesman seems determined not to let them walk away. He takes $300 dollars off the combined price. Then he offers to add on a 42" flat screen TV. Carol raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. She seems to be considering it but then she shakes her head.

Bucky of course looks like she is refusing a lost puppy.

That's when the salesman offers to add on the rocking chair he'd seen them looking at instead of taking off the $300 dollars. It isn't the offer Carol had been expecting but she's sorely tempted. She gives Bucky a look.

He sighs. He knows she loved the chair. And they don't really need the TV. He gives her a little nod.

Carol clarifies the offer. "So that's couch and chair duo, the rocking chair, _and_ the TV?" The salesman hadn't meant that, but he knows they're basically giving the TVs away and he'll make a good commission so he agrees.

Bucky is in absolute awe. Once they are out of the store, which takes a while, he pulls her into a kiss. "You are amazing."

"You've just got to catch them in their own wording." She grins against his lips.

"Well you are the queen of that in my book." He takes her hand. His eyes do a quick sweep of the area before they head off.

"You're just happy I got that way too big TV for you." She smiles at him as they make their way to the tower, their final for the day.

He admits that he is. "But more importantly, you got your rocking chair. Guess we need to take it off the Amazon list."

She can't help but smile at that. "Guess so. I never noticed him watching us. Guess I was being all emotional."

"I'm glad he was." He finally relaxes a bit once they get to Avengers Tower.

It isn't until their past the security that Carol finally relaxes. "God. I can't wait to get rid of this thing." She holds up the lipstick.

Loki greets them at the elevator. "Steve is in the kitchen. Come." He leads the way. 

"We need to go to the war room first." Carol says in lieu of greeting.

"Starlight, did you hear that?" Loki calls.

Steve heads over from the kitchen. "What happened?"

Carol holds up the lipstick, pressing two gold bits near the top, a data drive opens from the bottom. "Jess sent us mail."

"Well damn." Steve's suitably impressed.

Bucky calls the elevator back.

"Am I allowed to accompany you?" Loki asks Steve.

Steve considers that seriously, then he nods. "I may need your help."

All four enter the elevator and head straight for the war room. Once there, the men turn to Carol expectantly.

Carol finds the outlet and quickly plugs the data in. It's encrypted but between her and Steve, they get it open soon enough. The data it adds is amazing. Steve's digital map opens and 4 new bases in Europe go on, plus communication lines and updated numbers for 7 other sites.

"She's good." Steve's eyes scan the data. It may not seem much to some, but he knows it's life changing.

Bucky is leaning forward in his seat as he studies the new information. Loki is reclining back as though trying to see a bigger picture. "Are there really so few in Africa?" he asks. "And South America looks underrepresented given the Nazi ties to Argentina."

Carol looks up. "She's only been there a week. Give her time. And I thought your other operative was focusing on the Western hemisphere?"

"She is." Steve is looking through the rest of the information, mostly planned shipments between bases. He wonders if they can't use it.

"Should we call SHIELD in on this?" Loki asks. "Or have you already done that."

"But there is no SHIELD." Carol tilts her head. "Your boyfriend took care of that, or don't they get news on Asgard?"

Loki looks at Steve. "Are they supposed to be a secret? Sorry."

Steve sighs. "I wanted to see who we could get before I pulled Phil back from the dead."

"Ah." Loki turns to Carol. "You're right. No SHIELD. Forget I said anything."

Carol raises an eyebrow.

Bucky looks between the three of them with a confused look on his face. "So SHIELD still exists?"

Steve coughs and looks decidedly in the other direction. "Not officially. And I'm not supposed to know about it."

"So where did Fury tell you the Helicarrier came from?" Loki asks. "Don't tell me. You didn't ask."

"He said he still had it around. Which I could believe. Stuff doesn't just disappear because the people who owned it did." Steve shrugs.

"Come to think of it..." Carol crosses her arms.

"Hydra probably took a bunch of it." Bucky frowns at the screen. "We could be up against some major artillery."

"We can hit most of the bases with EMP." Steve looks over the map again. "Only a few of ours would be affected."

"I'm sure you all can handle it." Loki gives them a smile. "But if you need help, I'll be happy to contract myself out." He winks at Steve.

Steve chuckles. "Will you accept payment in kisses?"

"Most certainly. Is Natasha available?" He winks again. "Kidding. I will only accept kisses from you."

"And I was going to offer Bucky." Steve teases.

Bucky shakes his head. "Nope. Too late. He said only from you."

"His loss." Steve moves to give Loki a kiss.

Carol smiles. "Guess you'll just have to kiss me, Bucky."

"Now that I can do." Bucky kisses her softly.

"May we have dinner now?" Loki asks. He's feeling a bit hungry and is afraid he'll fall into hangry territory if he doesn't eat soon.

"Of course." Steve locks the room down and takes them back to the kitchen. "Just penne in Alfredo tonight, sorry kids."

"I'm sure it's delightful," Loki tells him and kisses his cheek.

Steve's 'just' penne with Alfredo features the pasta with carrots, yellow squash, and scallops all in a rich garlic-friendly sauce and topped with parmesan.

Bucky tastes it and moans. "How come your 'just' is better then all of my cooking?"

"He's had more practice." Loki notes.

"And less luck with women." Carol points out.

A grin appears on Bucky's face. "Both true. Thank you. Now I feel better."

"Wait." Steve looks up from eating. "Are you saying I learned to cook for da- women?"

"Yup." Carol takes another bite. "Let Bucky tell you how well it works."

"Better now than it used to, I suspect." Given that most women back then knew how to cook, Bucky figures it wouldn't have had the same effect as it does on Carol.

"Cooking is sexy." Carol declares as she stabs a pasta.

Loki nods. "Especially when it's done while wearing only an apron."

"Ooh. You mind reader." Carol grins and winks at Loki. "Though I'm a fan of the mastery, the control. Seeing the chef in his element. Mmn."

"Practically anything done with passion is sexy." Loki notes.

Steve blushes. "Oh. Ah. I just find it comforting. Makes me think of ma."

Bucky nods. "That's right, Steve. Keep it pure. Don't listen to these perverts."

"Pervert? Guess who won't be getting any tonight." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Okay, but I'm not the one who's been super horny lately." Bucky puts a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Carol shrugs. "I have two good hands. You have the couch."

"Not the same thing."

Loki clears his throat. "So have you heard back about the house?"

Carol stops her arguing to give Bucky a look while biting her lip. She nods at him to say go ahead

Bucky smiles widely. "We're closing on the first of the month."

"Oh, that's great! You'll let us know if you need help with the move?" Steve grins back.

"Definitely." He looks at Carol with absolute love.

Carol reaches for his hand and mouths a kiss. "We plan to do some remodeling first, before we move anything."

Steve nods. "I know some guys, if it helps. Or I am happy to be muscle, if you need it."

"Thanks, pal. We will."

"So, in still in the dark about baby names." Steve hints, since Bucky wouldn't say before.

Bucky again waits for Carol's approval. He looks at her and shrugs, indicating he doesn't care if they tell them or not.

"You can't wait until they're born like everyone else?" Carol teases. "Bucky chose them, so they're his to share or not."

Bucky considers it. "We're going to call them Caroline and Rebecca."

Steve nods slowly. "I like them. Strong names."

"We haven't agreed on middle names yet, though." Bucky tells him.

Carol raises an eyebrow. She thought they had.

"It's not too late to name them for me." Steve winks.

"Rebecca Stephanie?" Bucky shrugs. "Could work."

"It's an awful mouthful." Carol wrinkles her nose playfully.

Bucky pretends to be stern. "Rebecca Stephanie Barnes, come here this instant!" He tilts his head. "I think it works."

"Nope." Carol chuckles. "My babies will never get in trouble."

"Is that so?" Loki says. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Nope. Daddy's going to be too soft." Carol gives Bucky a fond look.

Steve laughs. "That I could see. What about mommy?"

"Mommy is teaching them how to fly," Bucky replies. "And she's going to teach them to all gang up on me."

"Aww, he's so smart." Carol laughs.

Steve shakes his head. "You think they'll have your powers or are we talking planes?"

"I'm hoping both." Carol smiles. "Our girls can and will do everything."

Bucky nods once.

"Guess we're going to have to hurry up and have some sons to court your girls." Steve teases as he takes Loki's hand.

"They may not like boys. And our boys may not like girls." Loki says.

"That's fair." Steve nods. "But they might want to, and if so they should be close in age."

"That's just silly, Steve. I mean, how many years between Bucky and me. Or you and Loki?" Carol shakes her head.

"Thank you, Carol." Loki raises his drink to her.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Don't you start backing out on me, Lo'. You know it's just an excuse."

"I'm simply wanting to hold you to our original agreement."

Steve sighs. "I promised. Have I ever broken a promise?" He takes Loki's hand and kisses it.

"No." He slowly takes back his hand. "But you make it very clear you wouldn't mind changing the timetable."

"Sorry." Steve tries not to look embarrassed and lowers his voice to try and keep Bucky and Carol from hearing. "The idea have babies kind of gets me hot."

"That's because you're not the one who'll be having them."

"I offered to have some." Steve frowns.

Loki really doesn't want to argue again. "Well, given that we still need another, what, 12? You will be required to have some."

Steve moves over, pressing his lips to Loki's ear. "I'm sorry." He kisses the lobe.

"No, I'm sorry." There's an awkward silence that follows. Loki looks around and sees empty plates. "Dessert?"

"It's simple, I promise." Steve smiles. "Chocolate pudding from one of those boxes."

"I like chocolate." Carol tries to help break the awkward.

Bucky tries to help, too. "So now you know. If you ever need to bribe Carol, do it with chocolate."

"I also accept Star Wars merchandise." She winks.

"Oh, have you found a Star Wars mobile yet?" Loki asks.

Steve goes to get the pudding, portioning it into four bowls and adding whipped cream.

"No." Carol pouts. "I did get a beautiful rocking chair, though."

"My girl is quite the negotiator. She got us a hell of a deal." Bucky smiles at her proudly.

"Well, I need some skill to get me through life." Carol jokes.

Steve distributes the pudding and sits back down. "Will you be having a baby shower or anything?"

"We'd like to. I think." Bucky looks at Carol. "I know those aren't just women things anymore. We created a gift registry on Amazon. Figured it'd be easiest if anyone wanted to get us anything."

"Isn't that supposed to be planned by the best friend as a surprise?" Carol asks.

"Not when we were young," Bucky says. "At least not the surprise part."

"I don't exactly have tonnes of female friends with kids." Carol points out. "But the last one I went to was a surprise."

"They do couple ones now." Loki knows because someone at work is having a baby.

"We should do that." Carol looks at Bucky with a smile. She knows just how excited he is. Then she takes some pudding and dabs it on his nose.

"Hey!" He furrows his brow. "I hope you're going to clean that off."

Carol raises both eyebrows. She leans in and sucks it off slowly before licking up the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you." The grin on his face is one of satisfaction.

"You should make me pudding at home." Carol whispers, nuzzling his cheek.

Steve clears his throat.

"Sorry." Bucky says this even though he isn't really sorry.

"We could make it a party?" Carol slips a pudding covered finger into her mouth.

Loki says a bit pointedly, "When Bucky makes pudding." His eyes look up towards the ceiling. for a moment.

Carol nods. "It's a date. When are you making pudding, Bucky?"

"Whenever you want, doll."

Loki bumps Steve's leg with his own.

Steve gives him a look. "I'm a bit busy with an art project right now. Could it wait a week or two?"

"Sure." Bucky smiles. "Maybe we can Christen the new place."

Carol agrees. "That would be a fun idea. Our own little housewarming."

"Yeah. Yeah." Steve smiles but there's worry behind it.

"We'll see." Loki says.

"Everything okay?" Carol's brow furrows as she looks between them.

"Fine." Loki can be an excellent liar when required.

Steve can't. "Don't worry about it. Just a little stress."

"Same stress as before?" Bucky asks, clearly concerned.

"It's just all this Hydra stuff. I'll feel better once it's off my plate." Steve gives what he thinks is a reassuring smile.

Loki starts cleaning up. "I was thinking perhaps we could go to the theater. Break up some of this monotony."

"That would be good." Steve agrees, happy to change the topic.

"If you need us to take more on, Steve, just say it." Carol won't let it drop. "Stress can be really bad for you."

Loki is just as stubborn. "I've been wanting to see The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time. Or we could see The 39 Steps."

Carol looks at Bucky for support. Why isn't he more concerned?

"I'm fine." Steve rises, hands firm on the table. "And now I'm going to clean."

"I'll help," Bucky says, also standing up. "Least I can do for inviting ourselves."

"No, you both sit. I've got it." Loki tells them.

"Lo'?" Steve's voice is soft.

"Yes, starlight?"

"I can help."

Loki gives him a small smile. "You should entertain our guests. You and Bucky can amuse Carol with tales of your childhood adventures."

Steve frowns and reaches for Loki's hand. "Yes, darling."

He responds by giving Steve a soft kiss. "Unless you need to keep your hands busy. Then perhaps you can play cards."

"I'm good." He kisses Loki again before suggesting to Carol and Bucky that they go play video games. Bucky is all for it. He figures it will help occupy Steve's mind. They end up playing smash Bros since Carol claims she'll beat them both using jigglypuff. She's doing a surprisingly good job of it.

"It's a freaking marshmallow!" Steve is playing as Samus. "I should be eating her for breakfast."

Loki can hear it in the kitchen. He chuckles at it. He's been taking his time, not wanting to go back out there.

"What happened to your super soldier reflexes? You both suck." Carol taunts them as she knocks Bucky's character off the platform again.

"Damn it! I thought we were gonna gang up on Steve."

"Gang up? I don't need you." Carol is momentarily distracted from the game as she kisses Bucky. Steve takes advantage to knock them both off. Bucky vows revenge and goes after Steve.

Soon Steve is dead and it's just Bucky and Carol. Carol pulls a cheap sleep move at the last second to knock off Bucky's last life then holds her hands up in the air, victorious.

Loki walks up behind them. "So who won?"

"Oh ha ha." Bucky does not find Loki amusing.

"They did because they got to see you, love." Carol replies sweetly.

Loki chuckles. "And Carol proves once more that she is a keeper." He goes to sit on Steve's lap. "Do you mind?"

"Never." Steve kisses his neck. "We're going to switch to MarioKart so we have a chance. You in?"

"I think I'll just watch."

"Chicken, eh?" Bucky says.

"But Loki, if you play we could do strip MarioKart." Carol grins and takes her seat again.

"Perhaps another time." He turns to Steve. "Would it be easier if I sat behind you?"

"Maybe let me sit in your lap?"

They switch places, Steve sitting in a way as to not put his full weight on Loki. In return, he kisses Steve's shoulder every so often. Steve feels a lot more relaxed than he has in a long time. Even if the game itself is rather competitive.

At one point, Carol steals Bucky's controller and puts it in her shirt to keep him from playing. That just makes him reach into her shirt to get it back. Which leads to a bit of a wrestling match.

Which leads to making out, which leads to Steve turning to Loki for a gentle kiss.

"You're winning." Loki tells him with a small smile.

"I am." He kisses Loki again, deciding to ignore the race for something far more important.

"You won't win if you don't pay attention."

Steve smiles. "I am paying attention. And winning." He strokes Loki's cheek. Loki gives him a small smile. He doesn't know what to say.

"I love you. Now give me a moment." He turns the game off and nudges Bucky with his toe. "If you want to stay the night. You can use one of the guest rooms, nearer ours."

It's tempting. Bucky frowns. "We need to feed the cat."

"She can wait til morning. Wouldn't be the first time." Carol sits up and pushes Bucky over.

"So we can stay?"

Steve smiles. "I'll show you a room."

Carol giggles. "You sound like you're 7, honey."

He starts to tickle her. "Can we stay, mommy? Huh? Huh? Can we stay?"

She's giggling madly and rolling about. "Only. Only if we get to cuddle puddle." She gasps out.

"Cuddle puddle!" Bucky reaches his arms out.

"Not on the floor." Carol complains. "Our bed."

Steve looks at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"You'll see." Bucky gets up with Carol's help. "Lead the way."

Steve leads them to the spare room, which is made up neatly. "This okay?"

"Yup." Carol goes to lay on the bed and pats the spot beside her.

Bucky pushes Steve inside. "Loki! Get over here!"

Steve sort of stumbles forward. "Now what?"

Loki gets pushed inside, too. "I don't appreciate getting manhandled."

"That's not what Steve says." Bucky grins.

"Shut up, Barnes." Steve makes a face. "Explain."

"It's a relaxation technique." Carol explains as she gently brings Loki over and then lets him rest his head against her belly. Steve us soon in a similar position against Loki.

Bucky joins them. "See? Cuddle puddle." He cuddles against Steve.

Loki takes a deep shuddering breath. He closes his eyes and silently tells himself to stay aloof.

Carol doesn't make it easy as her fingers stray into his hair to play with his curls.

Hating to admit it, Steve does find it relaxing. He looks up to Loki and takes his hand, wanting to make sure he's okay. Loki's chin is trembling slightly. He squeezes his eyes tighter, using his free hand to wipe them as he clears his throat. He takes another breath. It helps. Then puts his fingers into Steve's hair.

"This is actually nice." Steve finally admits.

Bucky chuckles. "You thought it was something kinky, didn't you?"

"I might have." Steve shifts. "It _is_ you."

Carol smiles. "Jess and I do this all the time. And I'm sorry if the little ones kick you Loki. They've been nothing but feisty since they started moving."

It's almost like they were waiting for her to say that. Loki feels a little kick against his cheek. "I can tell."

"Sorry. They're as much trouble as their dad."

"My sincerest apologies. Perhaps Steve should be here instead so he can feel it."

She strokes his cheek. "Maybe next time."

"I can move if it's bothering him." Steve offers.

"Actually, I have work tomorrow. I should probably head to bed." Loki doesn't move though.

"It's early." Bucky tells him.

"Well you boys have been keeping me busy. And you, Colonel Danvers, how was your interview?"

"Good. Interesting. They only asked a few questions about the pregnancy and they were smart. The accompanying photo session was interesting, though." Her hand has shifted down to rub soothing circles on Loki's chest.

"How so? Or should I wait to see the pictures?" Loki is trying very hard not to find the circles erotic.

"They kept arguing whether to focus on me more as a woman or a figure. There was even some thoughts about my going naked." She laughs softly. "That was firmly turned down. But what we did..." She smiles, keeping the secret.

"I can't wait to see them." And now he's trying not to picture Carol naked. It's not working so well. He bites his cheek to distract himself.

Steve can feel the beginnings of Loki's growing problem against his back. He thinks for a moment to excuse themselves. "This is great, guys, but can we do it later? I just got a brilliant idea for my art project."

Bucky grins. "Did we just become your muses?"

"Oh like that's any different." He rubs Bucky's head. "Going to let me go draw or not?"

"I guess." He gets up, moving to take Loki's place once he's up. And Loki gets up very quickly once he's able.

Steve takes Loki's arm. "Anyone up for a morning run? I think we'll go after breakfast. Even Captain America gets sleep in days."

"I'm in." Bucky declares.

"I'll do that." Carol stretches under Bucky then wraps her arms around him. "See you in the morning."

"Yup. Thanks." Steve smiles and leads Loki back to their room.

Loki heads straight for the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Steve goes to rub his back. "Let me kneel for you again."

"No. I'm fine. I just need a cold shower."

"You won't let me help?" Steve's arms slip around Loki's waist.

Loki looks at him through the mirror. "Do you want to? Really?"

"Loki." Steve pauses. "Yes, I want to be part of your pleasure. Even I can't promise to share in it."

"If you get no pleasure from it, then neither will I."

"Love, you can't torture yourself." Steve gently kisses his neck.

Loki tilts his neck to give Steve more room and curses himself for his weakness. "A cold shower is all I need." He moans. "Or porn. Porn and my hand." Or really just an image of Steve in pleasure, but Loki knows creating that particular image would only make Steve feel more hurt.

Steve keeps kissing along that neck. "Your pleasure feeds mine. How will I get it back if I can't touch you?"

Loki closes his eyes as his erection grows. "I want you to touch me."

"Oh, I plan to." Steve replies with a nip to his ear. His hands unfasten Loki's trousers. "But first tell me what got you in the first place."

"Carol's hand on my chest and impure thoughts."

"You were thinking of Carol? Loki. This is new. When she mentioned being naked, that's when I felt you. Would you like to see her naked?" Steve's hand slips inside Loki's pants and begins to stroke.

He moans and leans into the touch. "Steve, at this point, the mention of any reasonably, oh, attractive person, ah, naked would set me off."

"I told you to use me. It makes me feel good, even if I can't get off." He pushes Loki's pants down just enough to free his erection. "I think Bucky fantasizes about me taking Carol, filling her with my cock until he can join. Would that interest you? Would you want to join? Would you ride her ass or mine?"

Loki grabs the counter. "I want... I want you and Bucky taking her and me taking you." He leans back against Steve. He's already close.

"My dominant Loki. I would do that for you, if you asked. But only if you asked." He bites Loki's neck and speeds up his strokes.

"I wouldn't. I couldn't. You're mine. Only mine!" His semen splats against the side of the bathroom cabinet over and over again.

"I am yours." Steve nuzzles Loki's shoulder while holding him close. "Which is why I'd do anything to make you happy."

Loki finds his eyes in the mirror. "All I want is for you to be happy, too."

Steve looks up at him and smiles. "I'm doing pretty good, given the circumstances." He raises his hand to his mouth and sucks off some come with a yummy sound.

"You don't have to pretend to enjoy it if you don't." He gets a tissue and uses magic to clean his semen.

"And you don't have to doubt me. I do enjoy it." Steve kisses Loki's neck and pulls away to use the toilet.

Loki takes a breath and nods. "I'm sorry I was an ass earlier."

"I shouldn't have brought it up again." He shakes off and goes to wash his hands.

"Carol is pregnant. You're excited. It's bound to come up." Loki undresses and goes to the bedroom.

"I am excited." Steve tosses his clothing aside and follows. "Almost as excited as I will be for our children."

Loki is in bed and checking his phone. "I know."

Steve crawls into bed and cuddles up to Loki. "Imagining you with a belly like hers, unh." He shuts his eyes, a hand running down his belly. His erections may be avoiding him, but the thought is close.

"And breasts?" Loki says seductively, though his eyes are still on the little screen.

"Mmn. It's the belly, the child. That absolute communion." He leans in for a kiss. "That's what I crave."

Loki's eyes and only his eyes move to Steve's face. "You are a kinky bastard, aren't you? Most people don't see a pregnant woman and get aroused."

Steve blushes. "Not _any_ pregnant woman. Just mine."

His eyes return to the phone. "Not Carol?"

"No more than usual." He kisses Loki's cheek. "I mean, she's a pretty girl. You said so yourself."

"She looks a lot like you. Of course I think she's pretty."

"I have noticed, you know." Steve chuckles. "Bucky and I have joked about how we're both marrying our best friend."

"Our personalities are all very different though." Loki notes. "I could never love her as I love you."

"Just like I love Bucky but not like you?" Steve pulls back a bit. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we could all get married together, but then I get selfish. I really don't want to share you."

Loki puts his phone down and turns to him. “I will tell you what would happen, I would be against it. I am far more greedy and selfish than you." His thumb strokes Steve's chin. "I would tell you you would have to choose between them and me."

"And I would choose you, if I let myself be selfish." Steve looks at Loki with love filled eyes.

His brow furrows. "If you let yourself be selfish?"

"You know how hard it is for me to take what I want." Steve looks down shyly. "And I want you so much."

"So the not selfish decision would be...?"

"To look at all the facts and figure out the smartest choice." Steve bites his lip. "And pray that it will be you."

The answer doesn't satisfy Loki. It feels like a copout. "I see. Well, then I suppose it's good that isn't possible then."

Steve shakes his head, a partial frown forming. "Even if it were? I think we'd still all be happier as we are. I know I'm with my better half and I don't want." He pauses, thinking. "I'm happy that I waited for you, and that no one else will have me. Sex is sacred, between two people who love each other. I don't care what anyone else might say."

Loki nods. "I do love you."

"I know." Steve turns for a soft, almost timid kiss. Then Steve kisses him again slowly, with hunger. Loki lets him set the pace and the tone. 

Finally pulling away, Steve meets his eyes. "I wish I were a selfish man. You would be my entire life."

"But then you wouldn't be you."

"No, no I wouldn't." He gives Loki another soft kiss. "But I love you."

"And I love you." Loki assures him.

Steve nestles close, for sleep. "Never let me go."

"Never." He gives him a squeeze. "I'm too selfish to give you up."

"Be selfish enough for both of us." Steve begs.

"Oh I am. Don't you worry." He kisses the blond hair and turns off the light.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Come morning, Loki awakens to a pleasant surprise. Steve, though still dozing, is hard and pressed firmly into Loki's hip. It's his first morning wood in a while. It's hard for Loki not to take advantage. He decides he isn't sure that's actually what it is. So his hand slips between them to feel it properly.

Steve moans softly, an eye opening. "You causing trouble?"

"No. Just verifying something."

"Mmn. Is it good?" He presses closer, realizing what Loki's doing. "Oh, this must be yours."

"Mine and mine alone." He gives Steve a gentle kiss.

"Mmhmmn. What should we do with it?"

Loki licks his lips. "We should nurture it and treat it with care. I don't want to scare it off."

"Whatever you like, darling." Steve smiles. "I was dreaming of you."

"Oh? And what was I doing?" He massages the cock gently.

"Dancing." Steve groans. He's forgotten how good that feels.

"With you or for you?" He starts to place tiny kisses along his lover's chin.

"Mmn. A little of each." Steve lifts his chin. "We were in the moonlight. You were naked."

His touch gets a little firmer. "And you? Were you naked?"

He gasps. "Yes."

"What did we dance to?" His hand continues its work.

"You danced to your heartbeat. I was stunned to stillness." Steve shuts his eyes, a soft cry on his lips. It's a beautiful sight that Loki hasn't seen in far too long. He kisses those lips as his hand continues to work. He shifts his body to begin rubbing himself against Steve.

And that's what causes Steve to spill with one last call. "Oh God, my Loki."

Loki looks into his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Good. Really good." Steve smiles crookedly.

He finally allows himself to relax. "I'll have to thank Carol for her cuddle puddle." He brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks off some of Steve's semen.

Steve moans again. "Perhaps we should try again?"

It's hard for Loki to keep the hope out of his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"What if it's a fluke?" Steve sounds upset.

Loki kisses him. "We'll make sure it isn't. Tell me what you want, what you'd like to try."

"I don't know." Steve frowns.

"Okay. Well how does this feel?" Loki grinds his half erect cock against Steve's pelvis.

"That's always felt good." Steve points out.

"Yes, but good enough to get you hard?" He kisses Steve's neck.

"Not quite." Steve frowns.

"Hmm." His lips begin to move down. "Then let's try something else." His mouth wraps around Steve's nipple. Steve gasps. And that one does seem to get a small response from his cock as well.

"A promising result." His teeth glide over the nipple before he sucks on it again. He quickly moves to the other nipple. It takes a bit more effort than usual, but they do manage to get Steve back up. And he kisses Loki hotly in his excitement.

"I want to taste you," Loki says against his lips.

"Anything." Steve agrees. "May I taste you, as well?"

"Of course." Loki gives him one more kiss before flipping over. He bites Steve's thigh before licking the gloriously hard cock.

"Oh dear God." He moans. It's definitely a reaction.

It makes Loki smile. He treats that cock as though it were the most delicious popsicle in the entire world, sucking on the sides and with it in his mouth. "Mmm."

Steve treats Loki's with kisses, licks and small nips. He starts at the tip and works to the root and back the other side. Soon Loki's moans are involuntary. His mouth becomes more insistent as his own pleasure mounts. Steve purrs as he takes Loki into his mouth. It's been too long and this is just ecstasy.

Part of Loki wonders if he's dreaming, but it feels too real. He releases the cock long enough to moan Steve's name. Then he's back going he's giving as much pleasure as he's feeling. Steve's actions are growing in enthusiasm. He loves this sharing and Loki just feels too damn good. He groans, he's getting close again. It almost hurts, so much so fast.

Loki comes first, moaning with Steve's cock in his mouth. His fingers dig into his lover's hip and leg. Even as he swallows Steve can feel his own orgasm come. It's not as strong as the first but it's there. His lover is grateful when he tastes the semen. He swallows it down. Then he places tiny kisses along Steve's inner thigh. Between them he asks Steve if he's okay.

Steve is licking his lips, his eyes shut. He huffs a small laugh. "I've missed that." He suspects it's not back-back, that he might still have some trouble, but he's grateful anyway.

Loki flips back around to kiss his love with tenderness. Steve strokes the side of his face as he returns it. "I love you. And I know I've been testing your patience."

"I just want you to be happy."

Sighing, he hugs Loki close. "You are my happiness. You." He kisses his forehead.

"Well then I've been doing a very poor job these past few weeks." He tries to smile, too make it feel like a joke. "How about some breakfast?"

"Are you cooking?" Steve teases. "I'd love some bacon and eggs."

"I can. As long as you want your eggs scrambled." It's nice to see Steve teasing and it not feeling forced.

"I would love that. You should cook naked. I'm sure Buck and Carol won't mind." More teasing. It's clearly going to be a good day.

He chuckles. "I think I'll spare them that sight." He takes another kiss before getting out of bed.

Steve rolls over and gives Loki a pout. "But what about me?"

"You must think of our guests, starlight." He slips on some silk pajama pants. "Besides, I don't want to overwhelm you now that you have your mojo back." He winks then makes an offer. "I can remain shirtless if you like."

"I'd like that." Steve rises and takes Loki into his arms. "You are my favourite."

He strokes the broad shoulders. "Your favorite what?" A smile plays at the corners of his lips.

"Person, former-god, lover, snack food, muse, movie, book." Steve keeps listing off random things as he attacks Loki's shoulders and chest with kisses.

Laughing, Loki finally tries to stop him. "Alright. I got it. Now let me make breakfast. I still have to work you know."

"Let me find pants and I'll join you." Steve reluctantly releases him.

Loki makes his way to the kitchen. This is when he misses the cats the most. Well this and dinner time. He starts tea and coffee first then fries up the bacon, lots of bacon. Steve is first to come in, wearing only pants as he goes to start the coffee. Carol and Bucky are soon drawn by the smell.

"Why did no one tell me we were having topless breakfast?" Carol laughs and starts tugging at her tank top.

That's when Natasha walks in. "Did you say topless breakfast?" She gets coffee and kisses Steve's cheek.

Carol pauses. "Looks like it." She nods at Steve and Loki.

Loki continues frying the bacon, filling the kitchen with a lovely smell. "It isn't mandatory."

Steve chuckles. "I can put something on if people prefer?" He hands coffees to Carol and Bucky.

Bucky shrugs. He's wearing an a-shirt and his pants from yesterday. "Doesn't bother me."

Carol shakes her head, leaning closer to Bucky. One hand slips into edge of his pants to trace circles on his hip. "The more topless, the better."

"That reminds me. Did Tony forward anyone else that email from Sports Illustrated?" Steve looks at Loki especially as he asks.

Loki presses his lips together trying not to laugh. "You mean the Avenger Swimsuit Edition?" That's what they've been calling it in the office.

"That's the one." Steve grins.

Carol raises an eyebrow. "Is it actually a swimsuit edition?" She wouldn't be surprised, but she's not sure she wants her pregnancy immortalized like that.

"No." Natasha gives Steve and Loki a displeased look. "They want to go over our training routine. Take pictures of us working out. I'm voting against it."

"I don't see any real harm in it. We wouldn't talk about actual training just things like running everyday, or adding gymnastics for limberness." Steve shrugs. "Natasha just doesn't want to show her bikini body."

"I have my reasons." She glares at Bucky.

"It wasn't personal?" He tries. "Or really me for that matter."

Carol leans against the counter with her coffee. "But it doesn't fit your divided Avengers plan to have us all do it. It would fit the part about us being too busy too worry, though."

Steve nods. "That's true. Tony and I shouldn't be seen together, if possible."

Plating the bacon, Loki suggests that they do do it together. "Then the reporter can write about the tensions in the team. If we can orchestrate a picture of the two of you glaring at each other..." He smiles. "Past vs Future. The fight for the heart of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Though perhaps that's not a Sports Illustrated piece."

"Fight? Them in a boxing ring? Could work." Natasha says.

"They should get an image of Steve and Tony arm wrestling?" Carol suggests.

Loki nods. "With Tony using the Iron Man arm."

"We could do an angle of the leaders of the Avengers? Make sure the magazine knows it's the first time we've seen each other since Ultron." Steve licks his lips

"The media team can give a warning to the magazine." Loki is moving the eggs around the pan. "This could be very good."

Bucky looks at him. "Hey, Loki? Yesterday you said you had to work today. But it's Saturday."

Loki doesn't bother looking at him. "I don't have a 9-5 job, Bucky."

"What do you think he's doing right now, Buck?" Steve lifts an eyebrow. "Anyway, Lo'? Think we could offer them tours of our two gymnasiums? But focus on Tony here and me in DC? And then no one else has to be in the article unless they want to."

"Yes. Though if we can show a split down the middle of the Avengers, that would be best. Maybe even with one or two to pay peacekeeper." He looks at Carol.

Carol gives Loki a look back. "We're going to actually have to pick sides in this. It can't be everyone on Tony, because that wouldn't be a fight."

"There's something else that can draw a line and I think there's going to be interviews about it. That new bill. The Sokovian Accord." Steve looks at his hands. Our division may not be as much act as we'd like it to be."

Natasha is starting to wonder if this pretend rift will turn into a real one. "War Machine will stand with Tony. Vision. Bruce."

"Vision won't take a side. That's not Vision. And Bruce is currently MIA." Steve shakes his head.

Natasha steals a piece of bacon and chews on it.

Carol nods. "I think I'll be the one who can't decide but ends up on Tony's side." She gently strokes Bucky's cheek.

"And I gotta be on Steve's side." He says.

Steve looks at them and shakes his head. "Carol. Don't. Stay neutral, focus on your girls."

"How about I look at the real issues involved and then pick a side?" Carol huffs a laugh. "But you know if Rhodey is on that side, I probably would be too."

Bucky makes a face. "I think it's too early to choose sides. How about we just have the New York group and the DC group?"

"How about we have breakfast?" Loki asks as he puts the eggs in a bowl. "Has anyone set the table?"

"No." Carol quickly moves to get it done. Natasha helps her silently.

Steve brings the second pot of coffee to the table, refilling everyone. "Bucky's right. We start with location than things can shift from there."

"As you wish." Loki brings the salt, pepper, and cinnamon to the table. "Does anyone want toast?"

"There's no chocolate." Carol whines softly to Bucky.

"I'll make toast. Anyone else?" Steve motions around.

"Is there any chocolate syrup?" Bucky asks.

"Should be." Steve searches some out as he waits on the toaster.

"Would you like milk with that?" Loki asks.

Carol takes the syrup and shakes her head. "No, thank you." She drizzles it over the bacon on her plate.

Natasha nods. "Sweet and salty. I get it."

Carol winks as she puts the syrup down and starts eating. "It's all I've been craving. Salt and chocolate. Mostly bacon. Sometimes him." Her head tips towards Bucky.

Steve glances toward Loki, suddenly getting ideas for tonight. Loki gets butter and jam for the toast then sits down, not noticing Steve's look.

Toast made, Steve sits next to Loki. "Natasha. Do you have the current contact info on Coulson? Or even May?"

She looks up at him. "We're calling the Cavalry?" She nods. "Yeah." Better them than the likes of Murdock.

"I'm giving them the option. Even if they don't want in the fight, they may have valuable intel." Steve leans over to try a little of Carol's chocolate bacon. "Not bad."

Bucky gives him a fake annoyed look. "Don't steal from a pregnant woman."

"Didn't they used to say not to fuck them, either?" Steve sticks out his tongue.

"Well this pregnant woman is more than capable of defending herself if she feels the need. Now stop fighting over me before Natasha starts wanting babies." Carol pauses. "Don't do it, Nat. It's a trap."

"I won't. But thanks for the warning."

"At least it's a nice trap? No one's forcing you to marry Buck." Steve reminds her.

Bucky points his fork at her. "And you purposed first."

"No one could." Carol points out. "I just want this asshole all to myself."

"Must be love." Natasha says. "I'm happy for you both." She looks at Carol. She had always heard the woman was more action than thought. It's why she isn't surprised by how quick they're going.

Carol shrugs. "We're just lucky. And I'm sure you'll be reunited with your love soon enough."

"I'm sure you're right." The spy looks at Steve. "Do you want me to contact our friends, or do you want to do that?"

"I'd rather d-" Steve stops and he thinks, really thinks about it. More importantly, he thinks of Loki. "I'd rather you call them, tell Phil how to get a hold of me if he wants to collaborate."

"You got it."

Carol has a suspicion about Steve backing out of a job. "You know, I think you boys might have to go on that run after this without me. My stomach's doing that thing."

"I have peppermint tea." Loki offers.

"That would be nice." Carol smiles. "We can talk more about the interview and what to improve while the boys run."

Natasha smiles. "Run, Forrest. Run."

Steve looks over. "What?"

"It's from a movie." She tells him to write Forrest Gump on his list.

Breakfast wraps up and Carol offers to clean so everyone can head out.

"Thanks, Care. Lobby in 10, Bucky?" Steve grins.

"Can I borrow some running gear?" Is not like they expected to stay over last night.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Yeah, come change in our room."

"Need help?" Natasha asks to be polite.

"Running or changing?" Steve teases, knowing she means Carol.

"Cleaning. Why? Do you boys need help changing?"

"No, ma'am. I got Bucky to hold my hand." Steve winks.

Carol groans. "Ignore them. They're idiots. And I'm okay here, if you want to make your call."

Bucky takes Steve's hand, winks at Natasha, and follows the Captain to his room.

Natasha rolls her eyes while shaking her head. "Yeah. I think I'll make that call." She walks back to her room.


	127. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Carol blow stuff up. Steve and Loki talk wedding plans.

"Bucky has been treating me as a princess lately." Carol makes a face. "Not sure if I love or loathe it."

Loki nods. "It makes you feel special and yet incapable."

"Exactly." Carol thanks him as he hands her the cup of tea. She ponders for a moment then asks. "Was it wise of us to allow our fiancés to wander off holding hands?"

"I trust Steve." He takes his tea and leads the way to the couch.

"I don't mean _that_ way." She moves to sit beside him.

"We're headin' out." Bucky calls as he and Steve walk to the elevator. "Oh. There you are. We're headin' out."

"No picking fights." Carol calls after them.

Once they've gone, Loki asks, "What way did you mean? Or does it not matter now."

"Hmmn? Oh." Carol turns to speak to him face to face. "I meant in the way they become 6 year olds with each other."

"Oh, that." Loki shrugs. "Could be worse. They could be hanging out with Tony Stark." He sips his tea.

Carol giggles. "You're probably right."

"I usually am. How's your tummy?"

"Ah, truth be told it was never bad. It was an excuse to give the boys some alone time. Sorry." She frowns.

"Ah. Well I'm glad nothing is wrong. Seems an awfully silly reason to lie though." He takes another sip.

" _Is_ nothing wrong?" Carol looks seriously at Loki.

He huffs out a laugh. "After last night, I didn't think you'd need to ask." He gives a small smile. "We actually had a breakthrough this morning. I have more hope today than I have had in weeks."

"Good." She gently takes his hand. "I've had a feeling, but I didn't know how to ask. Should I put Bucky in his way more?"

"No. Not unless you need your baby daddy distracted."

She shakes her head. "You know we've got a lot going on. But you and Steve are how we met, so if you need anything."

"Thor?" He gives a sad smile. "I never thought I'd miss my brother. You must be missing your friend Jessica immensely, too."

"A bit." She moves closer. "Can't you visit him? Steve could even stay with us so he won't be alone."

"I can't leave Steve now. Not now." He drinks his tea.

"You have to take care of yourself, too." Carol reminds him.

"I know. I'm fine."

Carol looks him over. "We're here for you, too. I'm here."

"I'm fine, Carol. I-" He takes a breath and looks down. "Until this morning, we hadn't had sex in weeks. Steve wasn't..." He feels himself tearing up. "I'm sorry."

"I'm here, let it out." She wraps her arms around him and guides his head to her chest. Loki tells her what he's been going through since her abduction. It comes pouring out of him, and he finds himself unable to stop. She just listens, rubbing his back slowly.

"And I'm trying to be understanding and patient. But all I can think of is that I gave up everything for him, and I wonder if he'd be happier with the two of you than with me."

"Loki." She strokes his hair. "Let's get one thing perfectly straight. I'm not sharing. Even if I were, I don't think Steve wants it. Not really."

"I know." He shouldn't have told her any of this. "I know in my heart that's true. I'm just being stupid."

"You're being insecure and human. Steve's desire has been low so you assume it's you. I'd do the same." She tugs on his ear. "But I have to tell you a secret. Even through all this, he's had that same look on face. You know, where you're his sun and moon and stars?"

He sits back up, wiping his eyes. "Really?"

"There's no room in those eyes for anyone but you." She smiles.

"Thank you." He scratches his head. "I'm sorry to dump this on you."

"Didn't I ask you to?" She swats his forehead. "Never be sorry for trusting me. We're friends, aren't we?"

He nods. "I'd like to think so." He takes her hand. "And thank you for the cuddle puddle. I think it may have helped with Steve's breakthrough."

"All that boy needs is to relax, if you ask me. He's wound so tight it's a wonder you can still find his penis." She squeezes his fingers.

"I think he may need a month in the woods after this."

"Or take him to London to visit Thor?" Carol suggests.

"Except we have a wedding to plan."

Carol nods, remembering. "But you're great at the PR stuff. Surely those skills transfer over and it'll be easy?"

"PR is different than logistics. And there is a lot to do. But we have a venue at least." That makes the to-do list start in his head.

"One ahead of us." Carol yawns. "Still not worried."

"That's because you thrive on adrenaline."

"Always have."

Loki isn't surprised. "Why don't you go back to bed? Enjoy the quiet before the boys come back."

"I'm okay, but thank you." She smiles.

He searches her eyes. "Are you okay?" He gives a small smile. "See? It's my turn."

"A bit tired. That's been the whole pregnancy though." She winks.

"I almost hate you for getting pregnant." Loki admits.

"Please don't." She looks down. "I admit I rushed it because I thought it would stop Bucky looking at Steve."

Loki looks at her in mild surprise. "And they say I'm devious."

She shrugs. "I've lost people before. I just. I love him."

"And he loves you." He tilts his head to try to look in her eyes. "Do I need to tell you what you just told me? I shall. Bucky looks at you as though you were his entire universe. The love in his eyes is unmistakable. And I've never seen him so happy."

"Thank you." She smiles and looks down. "I get terribly jealous, sometimes. He's been with so many people. How am I special? Why should he stay? I've rushed everything because of that fear. I can't help wonder if it's a mistake."

Loki pets her hair. "Sex is different than love. You know this. But if it helps, Steve seems to think this is different, that Bucky is different with you than any of the other girls he dated."

She nods slowly. "He does want to marry me."

"He does. And I hear he proposed in a very unique way even though you were already engaged."

"Yeah." She shows him the Star Wars ring. "It was at a ball game, which seems silly but is very us. Our little girls are going to grow up with more sports than they can handle."

"Poor things." Loki teases. "Star Wars. It's sweet. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want to marry you. And given that he didn't even get married before he went off to war, you should know he wouldn't have asked or accepted yours if he wasn't serious."

She looks at the ring, twirling it. "Of course you're right. I just get a little insecure, you know? He's Bucky Barnes. That Bucky Barnes. He could have anyone he wanted. I'm not special. I'm sure as hell no Steve." She smiles at Loki.

"You realize he probably thinks the same about you. A beautiful, vibrant, daring woman. No doubt he wonders what you see in a relic like him."

"He's my rock, Loki. Like you're Steve's. I can depend on him. His loyalty, his kindness. He doesn't have your wisdom, but I can certainly see the similarity. I see how Steve loves you both. Why I do."

Loki wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. "I love you, too, silly girl."

Carol chuckles. "Sometimes I miss my brothers. You make that ache not so bad."

"I never had a sister. But you do remind me of Thor sometimes." He kisses her head.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grins. "I probably fly faster, though."

"You don't require a hammer to propel yourself. That's a plus." He takes a breath. "I never thought I would be in this situation."

"Hmmn?" She looks up at him.

"Mortal. Tamed. Weak. Missing two cats."

"In love with several beautiful mortals?" She teases. Then she sobres. "Are you really tamed, though? I mean, cats are domestic but they still hunt. They still have claws. You just need to find your outlet."

Loki knows exactly what he wants to hunt. "I will. Come winter it will be easier. For now I must wait."

"If you want help, ask. I won't tell Steve." She has a feeling it's one of those things.

He shakes his head and looks at her, petting her blonde hair. "You belong in the sun, a spark in the blue sky. The darkness is my domain." He makes a face. "I didn't mean to make that sound so ominous. Sorry."

"Ah, but sometimes we need a light in those dark corners." She winks.

"Don't worry." Loki holds out his hand. A flame appears in his palm. "I plan to bring my own."

Carol lifts her hand next to his and it begins faintly glowing. "Nice trick."

"Not a trick. Magic. Or in your case, physiology." He closes his hand, and the flame disappears. "I should be stronger, more powerful."

"Only one solution for that." She tilts her head. "You need to train."

"I hate that word."

"You and me can go practice blowing shit up?" Carol offers.

He considers it. A smile appears. "Better."

"We have rooms here just for that. I bet Steve would do physical training with you. End it with sex, and he'll completely believe you just want the exercise."

Loki laughs. "The only problem is that I usually end physical training with him feeling frustrated and angry."

"You're doing it wrong." She teases. "Now I want to wrestle Bucky."

He can't help but remember Steve telling him the same thing. "I'm sure they will be home soon." He gets up and takes their cups to the kitchen.

She watches him go. "He won't wrestle me. Pregnant, remember? Seems to think I'm china."

"You're doing it wrong." He smirks.

"And what would you do?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Start out playful." He returns to the couch. "Hold him down and goad him. Make a bet." He shrugs.

"And then he's all 'Carol, you're going to hurt the twins'." She makes a face.

"Do couples yoga?"

She gives him a dead stare.

"Fine. Forget I said anything."

"Do what you like when you're pregnant, but I'm bored sitting still. The only remotely interesting thing I have right now is sex." She shakes her head.

"Then let's go blow shit up." He looks completely serious.

"Really?" She bounces up.

"How long do you need to get ready?"

She waves her hand, her uniform appearing. "That long."

Loki snaps his fingers, and he's in his uniform. He stands, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

She takes it firmly. "This is going to be better than sex."

Less than 15 minutes later, they are in the shooting range, obliterating those papers with the silhouettes on them.

"We need something more substantial. Statues. Plates. Something noisy." Carol declares.

The sorcerer gets a stack of those papers and turns them into a stack of plates. He uses magic to make them fly around the room. That's when the fun really starts. It quickly becomes a competition for who can hit the most complicated shot. It is during this phase, as Loki and Carol are completely focused on impressing each other, that Steve and Bucky walk in. Immediately they almost get bonked on the head with flying plates.

"Loki!" Steve covers his head and ducks.

The plates freeze. Loki, looking disheveled but with a twinkle in his eyes, turns to the men. "You're back."

"We are. You should be more careful with those." Steve rises and dusts himself off.

Carol's hands come together, glow fading. "Sorry. Just letting off some steam."

Bucky looks at the broken plates and the dust that covers the two of them. "I can see that. Didn't realize you had that much to let off."

"What can I say? I didn't exactly get revenge for what Hydra did to me." Carol's eyes avoid his, seeking the floor.

"Did you need something?" Loki asks them.

"Just wanted to see where you were." Steve leans in to kiss Loki's cheek. "We'll go shower."

Loki turns to Carol. "Continue or shower?"

Carol eyes her sweaty Bucky. "Shower. We'll have to do this again, though."

"Definitely." He starts cleaning up with a few sweeps of his hand. The plates turn back into sheets of paper. The debris gets moved to the recycling bin. It makes Loki a little sad.

But Steve's arms wrap warmly around him. "C'mon, angel. I'll let you wash my back."

"Deal." He follows that with a firm kiss. "How was your run?"

"Good. Bucky can almost keep up." He smirks and takes Loki's hand to lead him back to their room.

Bucky punches his arm for that. Then he turns to Carol. "Looked like you were having fun."

"I was." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Why don't we stay for a little more target practice before we shower?"

His arms circle her waist. "You know I can't say no to you."

"Good. Seeing you in sniper mode gets me all hot and bothered." She kisses him softly.

Steve blushes and looks at Loki. "We should go."

Loki licks his lips and pulls Steve to the elevator. "We should. I want to get my hands on you."

"Uhoh." Steve laughs.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle. Carol won't be so kind to Bucky."

"I kind of think he likes it that way." Steve's hand strokes down Loki's back. He doesn't admit that he wouldn't mind some rough play, either. Loki stares at him, lust in his eyes. He waits until the elevator door closes then bites Steve's lower lip. Steve pulls Loki in. The bite turns into a kiss, rough and playful. He pushes Loki against the door.

"Hellooo, Captain." Loki grabs the front of Steve's shirt and pulls him in. They keep kissing until the door opens and they practically fall into their floor. Steve starts laughing hard, though he won't let go. Loki laughs with him. He pulls Steve towards their room.

"Today is good." Steve informs Loki as they fall on the bed together. "I hope this keeps up."

"Whether it does or doesn't, I'll be here." Loki promises.

"You're so good to me, my love." Steve gently strokes his cheek.

He kisses Steve's hand. "You're very sweaty." He kisses Steve's lips.

Steve chuckles. "I was planning to shower."

"I know." Another kiss. "I'm supposed to wash your back."

"Kiss me in the shower." Steve slowly untangles himself.

As Loki gets up, his clothes dissolve back into the red silk pajama pants. They get pushed off his body as soon as he steps into the bathroom. Steve's already in the shower, rivulets of water trace his well toned form as his hands move over his chest. It's beautiful. It makes Loki's breath catch and stops him from entering the shower for a moment. "Ready for me?"

"Always." Steve smiles broadly, stepping back to make room.

He walks in, the hot water almost scalding his skin. Taking a washcloth, he stands behind Steve and starts washing his love's back.

Steve sighs, his head tilting back. "Thank you, love."

"My absolute pleasure." Loki kisses Steve's neck.

"May I wash your hair?" It's become a secret pleasure of Steve's.

"I'd like that."

They turn so Steve can lather up Loki's hair. "Is Carol okay? Just morning sickness?"

"Yes. Plus frustrated and tired. She's doing better now." His shoulders relax. He loves it when Steve washes his hair.

"I know pregnancy isn't easy." He also makes sure to rub Loki's neck as he works. "You honour me by being willing to go through it for me."

His eyes close to better experience Steve's hands. "I'd do more if I could."

"Your love is more than I could ever ask for." He really should be rinsing but he enjoys his fingers in Loki's hair too much.

"And yet you did ask. I'm so very glad you did."

Steve finally starts rinsing out Loki's hair. "I couldn't live without it."

He tilts his head back. "And I couldn't be happy without yours."

Steve pulls Loki back, to hold him close, his head on his love's shoulder. "My Loki. My love."

Loki leans against him. "We should go to Brooklyn for lunch. I feel like having one of those shakes."

"Yeah. Just us, though." Steve kisses his shoulder.

"Just us." He agrees.

"And then." Steve huffs a laugh. "Then let's go to a movie, like normal people."

Loki takes a breath. "Hopefully Amora won't interrupt this time."

"If she does, you've got my permission to do something unpleasant. She's been warned." Steve sighs and leans against the shower.

Loki turns and glides his hand down Steve's chest. "Tired, love?"

"A bit, yeah." Steve's eyes follow Loki's hand. "It's just. It never stops, does it?"

"No. But we get reprieves sometimes." He offers a smile. "Maybe we should take another 2 week vacation after this."

"Let's go somewhere we'll never be looked for. I'm thinking Easter Island." Steve jokes.

"Antarctica." Loki counters. "It'll give me a good excuse to cuddle with you."

"Only if we get a dog sled." Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "Me, you, and a pile of puppies."

"Sounds wonderful."

"You'd miss the kits." Steve teases.

Loki sighs. "I would." He turns off the water. He grabs two towels and hands one to Steve.

"Thank you." He dries off and goes to look for clothing, going with jeans and a dark grey shirt.

Loki chooses black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Hey sexy." Steve wraps an arm around him. "Shall we see them off then head off, ourselves?"

"Yes." He follows that up with a kiss.

They head out to check if Bucky and Carol are done with their 'shower' yet.

Natasha is watching cartoons. "They just went back into the room about 5 minutes ago."

"Oh God." Steve puts his head in his hands. "Could be a while, then."

Loki rubs his back. "Maybe they worked it all out in the shooting range."

Steve gives Loki a look. "Do we dare knock on that door?"

"I dare." He strides up to it and knocks.

"A minute!" Carol's voice comes out the door and then there's some scuffling.

"Don't rush." Loki calls.

Carol answers the door looking perfectly pristine. "Sorry about that. Things okay?"

"Yes. Steve and I were going to head out. Obviously stay as long as you'd like." He kisses her cheek.

She kisses his back, and then Steve's too. "We should actually probably go start packing. New house soon and all." She grins at them both.

Steve hugs her back. "You take care. Is Buck... could I steal a hug?"

"Here!" He doesn't look pristine. He's putting on his shirt as he gets to the door. He hugs Steve and Loki. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, call me later." Steve messes up his hair. "And don't exhaust her too, much, huh? She needs some energy left for those babies."

"Oh, I won't be the one getting exhausted." Carol winks.

"She speaks the truth." Bucky admits.

Carol grins. "Have fun. I'll take care of things here."

Loki pulls Steve away. "Thank you, dear."

Steve waves at them, only a little reluctant, then wraps an arm about Loki.

"Motorcycle?" Loki tempts.

"Yes." Steve purrs, though he has to run back quick to grab his keys. Loki holds the elevator until he returns.

"Sorry." He holds up the keys. "Now, let's go." They head down to the garage and Steve approaches his bike like an old friend.

Loki slaps his ass. "Get on that bad boy so I can get behind you."

Steve laughs and mounts the bike. "Ah, me, my bike, and my baby. Is there anything more like home?"

"Nothing at all." Loki gets on behind him and puts on his helmet. Then he wraps his arms around him. "Ready when you are."

They head out. And it feels good, really good. Steve can't help but go the long way to the diner just as an excuse to feel Loki around him and the sun on his face. Loki doesn't mind. He leans against Steve as they maneuver through traffic. His eyes take in the architecture of the city. It is a gorgeous day.

They finally arrive and Steve parks the bike in the tiny parking lot behind the building. As they get off, he takes Loki into his arms for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you." He returns the kiss. "Now get me a shake."

"Bossy little thing." Steve swats his bottom then heads into the diner leaving Loki to follow.

"Nice ass, Rogers." Loki says this as he takes a picture of it. He'll post it later.

Steve flips him a bird before stepping inside to get them a table.

"I love you, too." He follows him inside. Sitting across the booth from the Captain, Loki leans back and let's his eyes roan over him. "You look gorgeous."

"Unfair bias." Steve teases as he browses the menu.

That only makes Loki smile. And when the waitress comes over, after he orders his shake, he asks, "Would you mind settling something? My companion didn't believe me when I said he looked gorgeous. What do you think? Gorgeous or no?"

"Loki!" Steve blushes hard. "Miss, you don't have to answer."

The waitress looks at Steve with a critical eye. "Definitely gorgeous. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Loki smiles in triumph. "Have I mentioned how much I love to see you blush?"

"I hate you." Steve mumbles and hides behind his menu. Though his toes are brushing Loki's ankle, so he puts the lie to himself.

"I love you, too, starlight." His eyes scan the burgers. "But you are gorgeous."

Steve bows his head and clears his throat. "That's really more how to describe you."

Loki brushes his fingers over Steve's. "It's probably for the best I won't be in the Sports Illustrated piece." Then he gets to the tease. "The two of us half naked together would be too much gorgeous for the camera to handle."

Steve chuckles. "You are very right about that. The lens would shatter and they couldn't get their piece. I'm not sure how we'll manage wedding pictures."

"Thankfully we'll be clothed for that. But maybe we should get some camera filters." He winks.

"Or some humility?" Steve sticks out his tongue. "I am going to get the pastrami on rye. Or am I being a stereotype with that?"

"Who cares if you are? If that's what you want, then that's what you should get." Loki smiles at the waitress as she brings their shakes and water. They order, and she goes off again.

"I don't know. Sometimes I hate when the papers are all 'he's the perfect 40s...' whatever. I don't like being their ideal." Steve hunches his shoulders. "I just want to be me."

"Then be you." Loki takes a sip of his shake. "Most of my life, I was taught to be what others wanted. I was good at it. Most of my life was spent doing just that. There were pockets of me. A trick here. A bit of chaos there. But..." His eyes look down at the napkin in his fingers. "You shouldn't live your life like that." He takes another drink.

"Yeah. I did the cookie cutter thing once." He doesn't exactly look back fondly on his USO days.

"Then you know it isn't worth it. You still end up disappointing everyone." He holds up his cup. "To being ourselves and doing what we like."

Steve taps his beer to Loki's shake. "Yes."

He sucks hard on the straw to get the cold creamy goodness in his mouth. Then he sighs with contentment. "You freed me, Steve. And for that, I am grateful."

"I'm glad. Because I don't know how I'd have continued without you." He reaches for Loki's hands.

"You'd have managed. Not well. But you would have."

"I guess Bucky would've been around. But." He shakes his head and starts rolling his beer between his hands.

Loki stops him. "Doesn't matter. I'm here."

Steve looks at him, eyes full of hurt and love. "And I will never stop being grateful."

He sits back. "The wedding invitation list." He pulls a notebook out of thin air and opens it. Pushing it towards Steve, he asks if there is anyone else they should invite.

Steve looks it over. "Peggy? Do you think she could come?"

"We're having it in DC. We can try." He name appears on the list.

"Thank you. Uh did you mean to leave Pepper off, or did you just assume her under Tony? Looks good, otherwise." Steve nods.

Pepper's name appears on the list. "We need to decide on invitations." He chews on his lip. "Actually, would you have time to design them?"

"If it can wait until after my current project, it'd be better." Steve licks his lips. "Can it?"

"I'd need them ready for the printer by early October." He looks up.

Steve considers it seriously. "I'll find a way to fit them in. I can't work all the time."

Loki nods. "Thank you. If you do that, I can create a very simple Save the Date."

"What about something like this?" He grabs a pen and does a quick sketch on the napkin, their silhouettes facing each other.

It never ceases to amaze Loki how Steve can create so easily. "I love it."

"I'll redo it when we get home." He promises as he carefully folds the napkin and tucks it in his pocket.

"Thank you." It'll be something else he can mark off the list. The food comes, and he bites into his hamburger as though he hadn't eaten in days.

Steve starts on his sandwich, but he can't help but notice the change in Loki. He puts it down to look at his love. "Is this because of Carol?"

Loki carefully chews what's in his mouth and swallows. "Is what because of Carol?"

"You seem. I don't know. Happier." Steve furrows his brow.

Loki smiles. "It's a good day."

Steve brow smooths and he smiles back. "It is, at that."

He continues reading his burger and fries. "What should our first dance be?"

"Nobody Else Will by the Cliks." Steve says without hesitation.

"Well, glad I don't need to be consulted," Loki teases.

"Uh. Please?" Steve blushes. "You know what it means to me. Unless you'd really prefer an instrumental, a waltz or something."

"It's fine. It's perfect." It's feeling real again. "We may need to practice."

"I don't know if I can handle all that dancing with you." Steve teases.

Loki puts on a false professorial tone. "Well we need to make sure we don't both start trying to lead."

He snatches a fry from Loki's plate. "I picked the song, you lead."

"No. I want you to lead." His foot finds Steve's leg. "You're my starlight. You guide me, remember?"

"Only if you're sure. I want our wedding to be a partnership, just as our married lives will be." He winks. "You and me against the world."

Loki tilts his head. "Then how about in that moment where the music swells, you turn me and we switch? I lead from that point on?" His brow furrows in uncertainty. "Of course we'd need lots of practice to make sure we don't screw it up."

"Darn." Steve chuckles and leans forward to smooth that brow with a thumb.

Taking his hand, Loki presses it to his lips. "I love you."

"Is that what that is?" Steve smiles gently. "It's going to be fine. As long as you and I are joined in marriage, it's going to be a perfect day to me."

Loki nods. "Still, our dance to our song in our place." He smiles. "I'm looking forward to how special it will be."

"Almost as special as you."

"You're such a sweet talker." He leans in. "No wonder I fell for you."

Steve chuckles. "Sorry. So, I've been thinking. What about Carol?"

"What about Carol?" His eyebrow rises. "Is this wedding or baby shower?"

"Well, we've gotten pretty close now but she's not in the wedding party. I thought maybe we could make her MC for the reception?" Steve looks a little uncertain, the role being a little more modern.

"Do we need an MC? Forget I asked." Loki realizes whether they need one or not, Tony will take the role if it isn't given to anyone else. "We can ask."

"And you have to decide who gives speeches. Make sure one is Tony." Steve grimaces. "I know Bucky makes sense but I'm not sure he'd want to."

"Bucky has to give a toast. Thor will give one, too." Loki reasons. "Is Tony still going to officiate?"

Steve nods. "As far as I know."

"Then he'll have the entire ceremony to give speeches. He doesn't need more time." 

Steve makes a worried face. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." Loki gives his hand a squeeze. "If he wants to give a toast, we won't stop him."

Steve nods. "A lot of weddings have family photos, the couple as children and such. Will we do something like that?"

"I don't have..." He gives a half shrug. "We could do you I suppose."

"I don't have any, either. I could try to draw some or you could try to magic something? Could you take images from Thor or Bucky?" Steve tilts his head.

"I'd rather not." Loki's smile is gone. He concentrates on his shake.

"Okay, then why don't we share images of our life together? Your pictures, my sketches." Steve offers. "We can make a display near the receiving table."

Loki nods. "That sounds nice. It's also something else we need to do." He looks at Steve. "Can I put you in charge of it?"

Steve raises both eyebrows but nods. "I'll need your pictures. Are they all on your computer?"

"Yes. But you have a lot of time to put it together."

"Four and a half months isn't that long." Steve points out with a shaky, excited breath.

Loki gives a dangerous look. "You aren't reconsidering are you?"

"God, no. Just nervous and excited. You're finally going to be truly mine." Steve leaves his seat and goes to squish into Loki's bench. "My Loki."

He laughs. "My glorious starlight." He takes a kiss.

The kiss is slow and tender. Steve strokes Loki's cheek as it breaks. "My beautiful night sky. Instead of flowers, let's drape black silk and hang tiny lights in it. Let's make our theme stars in the night."

Loki is again amazed. "That is a brilliant idea."

"Thank you." Steve smiles. "I was inspired."

Just as Loki is leaning in for another kiss, the waitress comes over. She clears her throat. "Would you like any dessert?"

"Do you have anything sweet and dark and silky?" Steve asks with his most innocent look.

"We have a molten brownie with ice cream and chocolate syrup." She offers.

He smiles. "We'd like one to share.”

"You got it." She takes the empty dishes and leaves.

Loki jostles Steve. "You are so bad."

"I'm really not." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"Naughty then." Loki gives a sultry look. "You are very naughty."

Steve chuckles. "You'll have to punish me later." He strokes Loki's cheek then taps his nose.

"I look forward to it." He takes his shake and sucks on the straw as he looks at Steve.

Steve blushes, eyes looking away.

Loki smiles at the reaction. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are a terrible tease." Steve puts his hands over his warm cheeks.

"Says the man who wants something dark, sweet, and silky." Loki smirks.

"Well." Steve leans in to whisper. "It's not like I can eat you in public."

"Now who's the tease?" Loki asks just before dessert arrives.

"Still you." Steve assures him as he looks at the brownie and grabs a spoon. They eat it together, Steve eating at least 75% of it. The check is paid, and they head out.

They end up in a local theatre, looking at all the posters. Steve purses his lips. "What looks good to you?"

Loki shrugs. "Anything is fine."

"Let's see the animated one." Steve suggests.

Loki makes Steve buy the tickets. They skip the concession stand and find seats in the center. It's not romantic, per se, but it's relaxing with quite well few laughs. And who can be blamed for a few kisses between jokes?

They hold hands through it and stay to see the animations that appear in the credits. "What now, starlight?"

"You could take me back to the tower and pick my brain for wedding designs while I'm thinking about it?" Steve offers.

Loki grabs his hand and leads him out to the motorcycle.

Steve laughs but they head back to the tower and up to their rooms to work on their plans and sketches. They discuss food and cake and what Thor and Bucky should wear. Then it turns to music. Loki figures they could use one of the regular bands from the super club. But he has another idea. "I'd like to try to book The Cliks."

"They did play your last party." Steve reminds Loki. "You don't have to. Why not just hire a DJ so there's music for everyone?"

"We're getting married at a super club." Loki reminds him. "It'd be silly not to have live music for some part of it."

"I suppose you're right." Steve puts his hand on his cheek as he considers it.

"We can hire a band for an hour and have a DJ the rest of the time." He offers this as a compromise.

"Agreed. Any band you want, I don't care about money." Steve kisses his forehead.

"Centerpieces," Loki continues. "We could just use what the club has already. Or we could have a sort of mini planitarium."

"I like that. We definitely need to keep the theme." Steve smiles.

"I can see what's available. What about party favors?"

"What about those little star shaped candy? Small bags of those." Steve pauses. "Is that enough?"

"We can put it in a box or a bag that resembles the night sky."

Steve nods. "That would be perfect. Little black satin or silk bags."

Loki is finding this more fun than stressful. But he figures that's because they are only having to come up with ideas. It's the execution that will no doubt cause some stress. Steve yawns as he pulls out his sketchbook to play with designs for their invitations and programs and such.

"Tired, love?" Loki is creating a list on the computer to better manage this wedding project.

Steve nods. "Full day. Wonder when Buck and Carol left. If they did." He grins.

"You can always ask JARV- FRIDAY."

"Loki, that's not what I'm getting at." He puts a hand on Loki's thigh.

He looks up in curiosity for a moment then returns to the computer. "Then what are you getting at?"

"Never mind." He kisses Loki's head and turns toward bed, grabbing a book.

"Alright." He continues converting Natasha's notebook to the computer.

Steve gets bored and starts texting Bucky. 'If you're having sex, stop. Loki's been consumed by wedding planning and ignoring me!'

Bucky texts back. 'Cooking. No sex till dessert. Tell Loki he's in danger of losing you.'

'There would be death.' Steve gets out of bed again and rummages around some drawers before heading to the washroom.

Bucky texts Loki. 'Stop ignoring Steve.'

"Steve, why does Bucky think I'm ignoring you?" There is the slightest hint of danger in his voice.

Steve steps out of the washroom, dressed in a blue g-string and red and white striped corset. "Sorry, dear?"

Loki's mouth drops open. He sets the wedding things in the ground and walks to him. "My deepest and sincerest apologies."

"You promised to punish me." Steve pouts and trails his finger down Loki's chest. "But you got all caught up in plans."

"How horribly rude of me." His fingers slide over Steve's shoulder. "Thank you for reminding me."

"If you want to save, I'll text Bucky that I got your attention back." He presses a kiss to Loki's nose and pulls away.

Loki quickly goes to save what he's done. Then he gets the riding crop and magically changes his clothes to a dark green leather mini skirt and black silk dress shirt. He has black heels on his feet.

Steve's snapped a photo of what he's wearing and texted it to Bucky with the message 'solved'. He's laying on the bed, legs crossed, waiting for Loki.

(Bucky shows it to Carol, telling her it makes him feel confused. He asks her to unconfuse him. She's happy to oblige.)

The end of the riding crop slides over Steve's legs. Suddenly it snaps down against his thigh.

Steve draws a quick breath. "Yes, darling?"

"Did I say you could speak?" Loki's voice is quiet but heavy with authority.

Steve shakes his head, pressing his lips together.

"That's what I thought." He stares at Steve for a moment. "Do you remember the song the pretty girls sang on stage with you?"

Steve looks up through long lashes and nods.

A wicked smile slowly curls up Loki's lips. "Stand up and perform it for me."

Steve's eyes go large. "I... I...couldn't possibly."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I don't remember the words." Steve blushes, embarrassed to rehash his old routine.

The smile disappears. "So you lied to me."

"I never had to sing it." Steve admits. "But I know the tune. I only listened for my cues."

"How disappointing." He brings the riding crop down hard on Steve's leg.

Steve gasps. "I don't ask you to repeat your oaths to Odin. Why do you want that garbage?"

That earns him another hit, harder this time. Then Loki pokes the underside of Steve's chin with the end of it. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Steve glares harshly back. "And I am not your performing monkey."

Loki smiles. "Well someone isn't fully broken in. This should be fun." Green eyes move slowly over the muscles. "We must teach you some manners. Hands and knees."

Steve stares proudly. "No more humiliation."

Grabbing his chin roughly, Loki tells him that he will do whatever is required of him.

Steve tugs his head away, but eventually goes to his hands and knees.

"Good boy." His hand moves through the blond hair. "See? Was that so bad?"

Steve takes a slow breath. "I've seen worse."

"You've caused worse." He continues petting the hair. "Lesson 1: When you address me, it will be as Mistress or Sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Such a good learner." His hand goes away. "And you look so good in your suit." The riding crop suddenly presses against Steve's cock. "And you fill it out so nicely."

Steve gasps. "Thank you, sir."

"No, thank _you_." The crops slides away. "But you really must watch your mouth. It gets you into trouble." Loki swats the exposed ass with a single hard (for him) blow.

Eyes shut and a deep breath is drawn. "Lo'. Sir."

Loki hits him again. "Yes?"

Steve lets his head hang down. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been able to perform for you lately."

It makes Loki pause. "Me, too." He brings the riding crop down over the small of his back.

Steve grunts. "Can you... Harder?"

Loki tries. He knows it's not enough. That only frustrates him. He tries to use that to hit harder.

And that's when Steve realizes it. "Darling. It's. You're good."

He stops, his breath heavy. "Is it enough?"

"For me, it is." He licks his lips and nods. Loki gives him one more swat on the ass. Steve groans softly.

Tossing the riding crop on the floor, Loki gets on the bed behind Steve. The wall in front of them becomes a mirror. Loki looks into it and slowly rubs his leather-covered pelvis against the firm ass. This is better, Steve presses back against Loki wanting more.

The friction is starting to make Loki hard. His skirt starts to bulge out. "Is this giving you any pleasure?"

"Some. Not what it should." He reaches back to caress his own cock. It helps.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I just need more. Please. Will you stroke me?" He looks at Loki over his shoulder.

Loki's hands move down and stroke Steve's inner thighs. The back of his hands brush against the Captain's cock.

Steve shudders. "More. More like that please."

He gives the cock a squeeze then moves his hand up to the corset-covered tummy, his forearm the only thing still touching the manhood. Loki gently bites Steve's ass as he does this.

Steve gasps, the bite especially gets him going and he starts to harden against Loki's arm. "More, baby."

The hand at Steve's tummy scratches back, scratches with nails pointed and strong, ripping the cloth and leaving streaks of red in the skin beneath. Loki bites the other cheek, this one closer to the crack.

"Fuck." Steve's definitely hard now and he begins rubbing himself against Loki. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Sir. Please, sir."

Loki uses one of those lethal nails to scratch down Steve's hip, cutting the g-string. It hangs by one leg only. He reaches to cup the testicles and gives them a sharp squeeze.

Steve groans loudly. "So perfect. God. Baby, you should carve your name in my back before you ride me."

"Am I riding you?" He asks as though it's a surprise to him.

"I simply assumed from the position, sir. You may have me as you wish." Steve swallows. The more he thinks of those sharp nails, the more blood flows to his cock.

Loki considers his options. He's afraid it's too soon to take Steve in the ass. He gets off the bed but stays behind him. "Lie back. Hands to the corners of the bed."

"Sir." Steve moves into position for Loki.

Handcuffs are used. They close with a click, pinching Steve's wrists tightly. "I hope that's too tight."

Steve moves his hands for Loki. "Pretty snug. I'll say patriotism if anything goes awry."

He gets a condom. And as he gets on the bed and straddles Steve, Loki becomes a woman. "I always knew patriotism was a bad word."

Steve takes a deep breath in as his eyes move up Loki's body. "You're almost enough to make a man go straight."

"I'm glad you're not." She holds up a hand, showing her nails. They are dark green points on the tips of her fingers. She uses one to cut the other side of the g-string. Then she makes four long scratches down his thigh.

Steve shudders in his pleasure. "Oh you dark goddess. Will I be honoured with a taste of your silken sweetness?"

"Perhaps. If I'm feeling generous." She pulls what's left of the g-string out and tosses it aside.

"I would gladly give you all of me." Steve pleads, just barely restraining the urge to thrust toward her. She kisses the tip of his cock before rolling the condom over it. Steve's hips raise slowly and he groans.

Loki lifts her already short skirt and positions herself over him. Lining him up, she lowers herself, taking him in as she does.

"Oh God, oh God." Steve pants softly, tugging at his handcuffs. He wants more than anything to hold her waist as he thrusts into her.

"God can't save you from me." She scratches down his chest, ripping his corset in pieces.

Steve strains, torso coming up from the bed. "Nor should he. I'm not sharing you." His blue eyes burn like fires as he stares at her. Her claws puncture his chest as she starts to roll her hips. He gasps, head falling back to expose his neck. As she moves, he does, his hips bucking up toward her.

Her movements become bigger, leaving more of him, trying to get more of him in. "Steve. Steve."

"Oh, Loki, my night sky. So good." His hips keep pushing, always wanting deeper. Claws digging deeper, she increases her speed. Her breath begins to come in gasps as she finds the perfect spot.

"Lo'. Fuck!" It's too much. He comes hard, his muscles cramping with the effort.

Loki collapses against him. Their chests still heave as they come down. "Good boy. Good starlight."

Steve stares at the roof as he composed himself. "Not sure where that came from, but that was hot."

She starts to laugh. Her head lifts to look into his eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He gives her a look. "I really do think you should carve your name in me. Everyday so it never heals."

She kisses him softly. Grabbing his hair, she pulls his head back. A single nail scratches down the center of his throat. She smiles. Then between his nipples, she signs her name with it.

He moans softly. "Sexy girl. I want it every day. I want that reminder of who I belong to."

"Whenever you want it, starlight." She reaches up each of his arms and magically frees his wrists. She kisses them and gives them a little rub.

He looks at her with a tender smile. "Always. I always want you."

"Just not always the same way." She smiles at him and kisses his chin. "So I guess you're feeling better."

"Today is a good day. We'll take them one at a time." He pauses and laughs. "I sound like Sam."

"Sam is a wise man." She rids him of the condom and puts it in the garbage can.

"And a good man." Steve pulls her into his arms, curling around her.

"Yes. He is that."

Steve kisses her hair. "Is it bedtime? I'm tired."

"I think it's dinner time." That makes Loki thinks of the kittens meowing for their dinner.

"Nope. Steve nap time." Steve teases. "You should go grab a bite then bring me our kits like you promised."

"Have your nap." She kisses him. "I'll get a pizza." She gets up and stretches before getting out of bed.

He steals one last touch before curling up to sleep. "I love you."


	128. Taking Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is getting antsy. Carol is naked before the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's magazine cover: http://missgnutmeg.tumblr.com/image/125412708101

Loki appears in D.C. She gives Wanda a tight hug. "How are things here? Not too lonely I hope."

"Do not worry. I am spending much time practicing with Vision." She smiles. "I also do research for father."

It's obvious Steve was right. "And is Vision enjoying your time together as much as you are?"

"Oh. I hope so. We are now good friends." She ducks her head slightly.

Loki pets the red hair. "Well if he doesn't, he's an idiot. And I'm sure he's no idiot."

Wanda nods. "Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome. Have you had dinner?"

"I was. Uh." She blushes, not wanting to admit she'd been on her way to meet Vision for dinner.

"You have it taken care of?" Loki offers.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Give this to father."

"I shall. Have fun." Loki puts the kittens into the carrier. This makes it painfully obvious how big they've gotten. She gets a couple of toys, some food, and puts her hand on the litter box. A moment later, they are back in New York. She deposits the kittens on the bed and goes to pick up the pizza. She texts Natasha inviting her to dinner in the tower.

The kittens, free of their carrier immediately cuddle up to Steve. Who understands naps better then a cat? One curls up just under his chin while the other finds the hollow between his back and the blanket. Loki doesn't have the heart to wake them when he returns. She kisses Steve's temple and returns to the kitchen. It's an hour before Steve finally joins her, arms full of cat. "Thank you, angel"

She smiles up at him from the couch. "You're very welcome. Pizza?" She gestures to the box on the coffee table. "There's beer in the refrigerator."

Steve places the cats next to her and kisses her head. "You are the greatest future spouse possible."

"Thank you." She cuddles Ink and Smudge.

Grabbing a beer and some pizza, Steve settles on the floor near her legs with s happy sigh. Loki is watching Castle. They watch silently for a while before Loki tells him he thinks Wanda was seeing Vision tonight. "She blushed hard when I asked if she had had dinner."

"I hope she has a great night." He leans his head against Loki's knee.

"As do I. She deserves some happiness." His fingers go into the blond hair and start playing with it.

"There's more to happiness than just falling in love." Steve points out quietly.

Loki tries his best not to take the statement in a patronizing manner, but it still irks him. "Yes I know."

Steve nods, still quiet. "I can't have you thinking my depression is because of you."

The commercial ends. Loki falls quiet as she watches the show.

Steve's arms wrap around her legs. "Lo'?"

She looks down. "Yes, love?"

"I love you." He kisses her knee.

She smiles at him. "I love you, too." Her fingers run through his hair. "Question. Should we be concerned about Natasha?"

"If there's one person I'm never concerned about, it's Natasha." His eyes shut as he enjoys the feel of her fingers.

"I'm not sure that's wise." Her eyes go back to the television.

"Why?" Steve looks up. "Are you concerned?"

"I invited her to have pizza. I know that seems small. But Bruce isn't here, and she seems distant to me." She shrugs. "Maybe I'm wrong. You know her better than I."

Steve considers it. "It is small, but small things are huge with Natasha. Have any more of that mint tea?"

"I do. Would you like me to make some?"

"Please. I know better than to enter a spider's lair without a gift." Steve smiles.

Loki kisses his head before getting up. She makes the tea and hands Steve two mugs. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He takes them to Natasha's room and tries to figure out how to knock with no hands.

Natasha opens the door wearing yoga pants and a sports bra. "Need some help?"

"Loki was worried that you didn't join us for dinner, so I offered to bring you tea." He holds out a mug.

"Loki? Worried about me?" She takes the tea and narrows her eyes at Steve. "You're turning him soft."

"For listening to Loki?"

Her eyebrow rises. She raises her voice. "You're turning _him_ soft." She shakes her head. "And you're turning into an old man."

Steve makes a face. "Loki was always soft. That's how they were able to hurt him enough to break. He's a delicate soul."

"Okay." She blows on her tea. "Well you can tell him I'm okay."

He raises an eyebrow. "Will it be true?"

"True enough." She looks at him. "You want to come in and talk, don't you?"

"Honestly? I'm amazed you haven't already told me to fuck off." He offers a hand. "I'm here if you need me, but I can piss off if you're sick of me flaunting my relationship or whatever."

She shakes it. "Just remember not everyone is all soft and squishy on the inside like Loki." Though she doubts he's as soft and squishy as Steve seems to think.

"Yes, miss grit and nails." He smirks.

"I mean it, Steve. For all we know Mystique has already betrayed us."

"Oh. Her." Steve sighs. "That has crossed my mind, you know."

"Her among others. And I'd be disappointed if it didn't." She sips her tea.

Steve's eyebrow goes back up. "Why else would I be withholding information?"

She shrugs. "'Cause you're old and forgot." The corners of her lips rise.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." He crosses his arms. "Have you really missed the fact that Logan, Clint, and Pietro have been gone for days?"

One arm goes across her chest. "No it hasn't. And I've been wondering why I wasn't sent with them."

"Because I don't put all my bullets in the same gun. Besides, we both know you're too known by Hydra, now. The hostage ploy only works once." He steps closer, whispering. "Besides, spider, I need you to weave a web to catch our prey."

That seems to appease her. "Go on."

"You are my computer queen. I was thinking an EMP might bring down their bases, but it'll be hard to get them all at once. Can you design a virus that'll infiltrate their systems then lay dormant until a certain time or signal at which point it should take out all their systems worldwide at once." He grins at her. "Easy, right? I'll have Tony working on EMP bombs anyway, though. In case you can't do it."

She nods. "It's about fucking time. I'll start tonight."

"What? I didn't want any of my spies to know what you were working on. Or that I had you working at all."

"I was bored. I don't handle bored well." If he were to look closely at her knuckles, he'd see some of the results of it.

"And here I thought you'd use your time to connect with your spy friends and get me gossip. Tsk." He shakes his head.

"Spies don't have friends, Steve. And what little I've learned had all gone into the computer."

"Some spies have friends." He leans in to kiss her head. "Now go turn that anger off me to someone who deserves it."

"It's not anger. It's sexual frustration." She winks at him.

He rolls his eyes. "I'd invite you to bed, but your odds aren't much better."

She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "No thanks."

"Good call." He puts a hand on her shoulder and rubs it. "You'll see him soon. I'll give you two your very own base to smash. How romantic."

She looks him full in the eye. "Actually, I'd rather be paired with the Devil."

"He's yours. You're my right hand on this, Tash. Any resource you want is yours." He squeezes her shoulder again.

"Can I ask that he not come at all?"

"You can ask. I'll deny the request, though." He tilts his head. "I need every hand I can get. Unless there's good reason?"

"I don't trust him." She says simply.

"I do, though I'm wary now." His brow furrows.

"Good."

Steve shrugs. "He reminds me of myself in my youth."

Her eyebrows rise. "Somehow I don't see you as a thug?"

Steve chuckles. "Buck and my ma might disagree."

She shrugs. "Thanks for the tea."

"Yeah. You going to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure." She gives him a playful bump. "Don't want Loki to worry."

"Thanks." He heads back his lover.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

One of Carol's new pregnancy habits is the afternoon nap. Today, she's curled up on the couch with Chewie curled up next to her head. A DVD of princess bride plays in the background.

Bucky had snuck out to run a few errands. He returns with chocolate ice cream and a bouquet of flowers.

"I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake. But for now, rest well and dream of large women." The movie tells him while Chewie growls protectively from her spot.

"Don't you growl at me." He tells her.

It gets quieter but she rises, hackles up.

"I get it. You love her. So do I. Get over it." He puts the ice cream in the freezer.

The cat hops down to follow him. She's going slowly from alarm to caution. Her mouth twitches, showing fangs as she sniffs in his direction.

He looks down at her. "And to think I actually bought you something." He pulls a small mouse stuffed with catnip out of his pocket. He drops tosses it towards her.

She watches it roll, then looks back at him. She sniffs at him again then she rubs herself against his leg to claim him.

"You're a weird cat, Chewie."

"Mrow." She weaves between his legs before running back to Carol and jumping up to paw at her face.

Carol yawns and gently scratches her head. "What is it, baby? You hungry? Daddy should be home soon, ask him."

"Is that what that meant?" He pulls out her food and fills her bowl. Chewie prances over and starts nibbling.

Stretching, Carol sits up with a groan. "Where've you been, Sergeant?"

"Buying you presents." He hands her the flowers, bright red and yellow carnations.

"I don't need presents." But she takes them and inhales the aroma. "But these are gorgeous."

"Well then I guess I'll take back the chocolate ice cream."

"Unhuh." She rises to find something to put the flowers in, quickly realizing she doesn't have a vase. She ends up using a tall beer mug.

Bucky looks at it. "And that is why I love you." He gives her a kiss.

"Because I can improvise?" She wraps her arms around him.

"That and because you have a beer mug but no vase." He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "How about we go out for dinner?"

"Where?" She's currently in a sports bra and a pair of his boxers so she'll have to change no matter what.

He shrugs. "Or we can order in. Maybe Italian?"

"Anything. Just tell me if you need me to get dressed." She kisses his cheek.

"Do you want to get dressed?" He's starting to think he doesn't want her to get dressed.

She shrugs. "I could find something pretty and girly for you."

He thinks about it then shakes his head. "Let's order in and snuggle. You can show me another movie I just have to see."

"I do still have to show you a proper zombie movie." She smirks. "Don't worry, I'll hold you if you get scared."

"Yeah. Okay." He gets the take-out menus, and they decide on a place. He calls in the order. They don't order the restaurant like Steve does. Generally Bucky gets two entrees for himself plus an appetizer. That's usually enough. Especially when he usually has to finish Carol's meal, too. As they wait, Carol gets a stack of DVDs ready and puts a blanket on the couch for cuddling. The food arrives finally. Bucky pays the guy and brings the food over.

"Ooh, delicious." Carol grins. "And you've got food."

He shakes his head and grins. He grabs silverware and some drinks then joins her on the couch.

They cuddle close and she turns on Dawn of the Dead. "This is credited with being the first modern zombie movie."

He's apprehensive. Mindless creatures cuts a little close to home. But he trusts her. And if he starts to pay more attention to his food than to the movie, he figures she'll understand.

Carol stays close to him, watching him for signs of stress as much as she's watching the movie. It's fairly tame by modern standards, mostly the blonde lady freaking out and the black hero shooting things.

It isn't too bad. Once he's done eating, he snuggles up against her.

As it ends (and such a tragic end) she twines her fingers through his. "See? Completely different zombie."

"These are better and scarier. Total inevitability of death metaphor happening."

She nods. "The movies get gorier the more modern we get. Want to try something more recent?"

"Mmm. Sure. I guess."

"We can stop it any time." She reminds him as she puts on the 2004 movie of the same name and cuddles up again.

He jumps a few times. And there are some parts where he has to turn away. "Jesus that's fake?"

"Right?" She gently strokes his cheek. "I can stop it."

"It's okay." He turns his head away, choosing to look at Chewie in the really gory moments.

When it finally ends, she turns it off. "That's enough for today." She turns Bucky's head to face her and sticks out her tongue.

"Uh..." He looks confused.

She laughs at him. "You're adorable. Let me eat your brains." She teases and nips his ear.

"How about I get us ice cream instead." He gives her a kiss and heads to the kitchen. Chewie is in his path. He can't resist. "Will someone gets this big walking carpet out of my way?"

Chewie rubs his legs like she's trying to trip him. Carol just giggles.

Bucky comes back carrying two bowls of ice cream.

"You have never looked so sexy."

He laughs. "Good to know."

She gives him a long and tender kiss before taking the bowl from his hands. Bucky turns the TV to some comedy with old ladies sitting around a table talking about sex. He needs something to occupy his mind.

Carol takes a spoon of her ice cream. She closes her eyes and lets it melt slowly on her tongue with a soft moan of pleasure. His eyes move to her. "You have never looked sexier."

She opens her eyes to look over to him. "In your underwear and pregnant?"

"Yep." He grins. "I'm a simple old-fashioned man."

"Definitely simple." She agrees. She takes his bowl and sets both their bowls aside as she climbs onto his lap, her arms circling his neck. "You've been awfully nice today. What did you do?"

His eyes widen in defense. "Nothing. Can't I just spoil my pregnant fiancée?"

Carol thinks about it. "Okay, you can." She reaches over for a spoon of ice cream, bringing toward his lips. At the last second she brings it to her own instead, but she kisses him before it can melt at all.

"Mmm. Thank you."

"More?"

"Please."

They slowly finish the ice cream this way, though they seem to kiss longer and longer between each scoop.

"Meet me in the bedroom." Bucky tells her.

"Meet you?" She raises an eyebrow but climbs off him to head to said room, pulling her bra off as she walks. He throws away the boxes and puts the few dishes they dirtied into the sink. He checks the apartment and follows her finally.

Carol is laying on the bed, propped up on a pile of pillows. She's still wearing his boxers though now her hand is inside them and moving.

"Son of a-" He licks his lips and pulls off his shirt. "I see you started without me"

"Nah, I was just thinking of Steve in that photo yesterday." She bites her lip and grins.

"Speaking of photos, I'll be right back." He leaves for a moment and comes back with five copies of Time Magazine.

"It's out?!" She squeaks in surprise, hand immediately out of her pants.

Bucky looks at the cover photo, a tasteful shot of her bare back, one arm curled to show off her muscle as she looks playful and proud over her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how many people are going to masturbate to that picture?"

She blushes slightly but looks at him with fire in her gaze. "There's only one that matters. Not that he ever needs to masturbate."

He tells her how the guy selling them didn't believe he was dating the girl on the cover. “I finally had to show him one of the pictures on my phone."

Carol laughs. "Right. And then he was all jealous and asked for an autograph, the end?" She shakes her head.

"He was jealous all right."

"Anyway. I was thinking we should give Steve a taste of his own medicine." She trails a finger over Bucky's arm.

"Oh yeah?" He kicks off his shoes.

"Yeah, find something of mine." Carol grins and winks.

He grins back. "Such as?" He unbuttons his jeans.

She's watching every movement of his hands. "You'd look good in anything."

"A tutu?" He pushes the jeans down and steps out of them, revealing black boxer briefs.

"If there were nothing else." She smirks and gestures at the red boxers she's wearing. "Honestly, honey, you have so many boxers. Why always the black briefs?"

"They're comfortable. And the don't ride up as much." He likes to sleep in boxers, if he wears anything at.

"Ah, nothing to do with your sex appeal?" She pulls him over, on top of her, hands playing at his waist.

"Nope. Purely comfort." He kisses her neck.

"Nothing to do with the fact Loki spanked you to completion in them?" She smiles sweetly, fingers combing his hair.

He reddens slightly. "That had as much to do with the little performance you and Steve were putting on as is did with Loki."

"Mmhmmn?" She snaps the band. "I think you liked it a lot more than that."

"I liked you slowly revealing these beautiful breasts of yours." He runs his palm over one.

"I do know you're a fan." She smiles, her hand going over his ass and then suddenly coming down hard in an open palm slap.

"Woah." His eyes are wide in surprise. He smiles. "You like that?"

"Sometimes." She raises an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Kind of." He licks his lips. "Do it again."

She does. Harder. He kisses her, his hunger evident especially when he pulls at her lower lip with his teeth.

"Think I can make you come in your pants like Loki?" She teases softly while nibbling his chin.

"You put that hand in your boxers again while you do it, and I can practically guarantee it."

"Like this?" Her free hand slips down her front then she looks him in the eye and spanks him. "Bad, bad boy."

"Fuck." He's definitely hard now, which is very obvious from the front of his underwear. "You have no idea how hot that is."

She laughs. "No, I can't see your erection at all. You bad thing." Another firm spank comes and another.

His eyes travel over her, eyes to breasts, to invisible hand doing naughty things, and back up. His ass stings with where she's hitting him. He can't help but move his hand to his erection.

"Who said?" She pushes him off, rolling him to his belly as she straddles his thighs. "I said I want you to come from my hand." It lands sharply on his ass.

"Jesus. Harder." He can't believe that word just came out of his mouth.

She does it, using just a bit of her super strength.

"Fuck." He's missing the visual stimulation, though. "Can we put on some porn while you do it?"

"Not enough, huh?" She pauses and pulls away only to return sans pants and rub herself against his thigh.

He moans. "That helps. Fuck."

"Well, let me know what's good. I'm just experimenting." She spanks him again as she continue to rub. Than she takes a moment to lean in and lick the bottom of his spine.

"Yes on that." He tries to rub himself on the bed. She bites at his underwear, shaking it in her teeth with a playful growl before spanking him again. He laughs. "I like that."

"Really?" She giggles. "That was meant to be a bad joke."

He looks over his shoulder at her. "I like the animal side of you."

"Animal? You're the bear." She slides up his body to nip his shoulder.

"Grr." He pretends to try to bite her.

Carol giggles again. "Oh, give it some teeth." She bites down on his shoulder then she licks the spot.

"Mmm. Am I delicious?"

"Mmhmmn." She rolls off of him with a playful smile.

He pulls her close and kisses her forcefully. His goal is to get her beneath him. She assumed it would be, but she pulls away and straddles his back. She reaches behind her to slap his ass. "I'm not making it easy."

He takes in a sharp breath of air. "I'm starting to see that."

"How you doing?" She grinds down against him. "I could go all night."

"Very aroused but no where near the edge." He reaches back and strokes her leg.

"It seems we're finding out how long you can go." She squeezes his hand. "If you can pin me, you can have me."

He tries to pull her arm down as he raises the opposite side of his body, but she sees that move coming and easily avoids getting trapped by his back.

"You're slow, Bucky-bear. Weak." She grins at him, pressing down on his crotch so his cock can feel her wetness through the fabric. Her hands are on his chest and she digs her nails into his pectorals.

"Maybe I'm slow on purpose." He grins. "Maybe I like you on top."

"Yeah? Those shorts ain't coming off until I'm pinned. Then you can have me how you like."

He threads an arm between them and tries to use that to push her off. She simply grabs his arm, pulling it up and sucks on his first two fingers. His other hand tries to make its way between her legs in a wrestling move.

She grabs both his hands and forces them over his head. "Nice try."

He wraps a leg around hers and tries to turn her with his hips. That's closer, but she still has the strength advantage.

Trying a different tactic, he grinds up against her. She groans, eyes closing for a moment. "There's a clever boy."

"There's some saying about flies and honey." He runs his teeth over her chin and grinds up again. "If you let me take you from behind, you can spank me as I do."

"Is that a hint?" She grinds right back down. "I gave you my terms."

Bucky relaxes his body completely. Well, except his cock. He waits for her to relax her grip before making his move. But she tightens her thighs around him, waiting for his next move.

The seem to be at a standstill. "Well this is no fun." Bucky says. "Guess this will just have to do." He starts rolling his hips, trying to get a little friction. The rest of his body remains relaxed.

Carol suddenly seems to lose her balance and falls against the bed. Bucky immediately turns and pins her to it. Carol looks up, trying to seem innocent. "Oops. I slipped."

"Liar." He smiles. "But hey, I'll take the win." He gets off the bed and pulls down his underwear, revealing a very proud cock.

She perks her eyebrows at him. "Bet that's a relief. Now tell me again how you wanted me?"

"Hands and knees, doll." He goes to get a straight ruler and a condom. The ruler goes in her hand. "For your spanking pleasure." He puts the condom on.

"There's not much point in that." She teases as she makes herself comfortable on all fours.

"Sorry. Forgot. Weird, huh?" He smiles at her as he takes off the condom again. "Guess you don't act like a pregnant lady." He gets into position behind her.

She snorts. "And how many pregnant ladies have you spent time with? Are you really just ignoring the belly?"

"In my defense, I can't see it from this angle." He runs a hand up her spine and kisses the base of her neck. He grabs her hips and pushes in.

"Ah. Well I guess I can forgive you because of that perfect cock of yours." She moans, pressing against him.

He begins his rhythm slow and deep. "You gonna use that ruler or what?"

"Don't know. You gonna actually use that cock?" She reaches back to give him a good whack. He grunts and goes faster, harder.

She cries out loudly, rocking against him. "Deeper, deeper, deeper!" She hits him each time she says it.

The physical reinforcement helps. He pulls her hips towards him whenever he thrusts in, trying his best to get as deep as possible. He's grunting each time, doing his best to give her what she needs and getting more than he dreamed in return.

"You're so good baby. Right there. Oh yes!" She's calling loudly as he brings her closer. She hits him repeatedly with the ruler until it snaps then tosses the wood aside and just grips tight to his ass.

Bucky yells when his orgasm hits him. His fingers squeeze her hips, leaving bruises on her gorgeous skin. He keeps thrusting hard, hoping she's with him. It certainly doesn't take long. She collapses forward as sensation wracks her body. She's gasping with his name still on her lips.

He does the same just next to her. He turns to examine his hip and ass. He'll probably have bruises, but it was totally worth it. "Fuck that was good."

Carol laughs, shifting closer to him. "That was a bit awkward to spank, though. Couldn't get much muscle into it."

"Guess we'll have to keep experimenting." He gives her a slow kiss.

"Mmhmmn." She tugs him closer still, hand at the back of his neck.

He fingers brush down her spine. "You make me happy I survived."

"You'd have found a reason. But I'm happy it's me." She rubs his neck while gazing into his eyes, blue on blue.

"I'm happy it's you, too." A contented sigh escapes his lips as his eyes droop closed.

Carol coos softly. "Aww, did I wear you out already Bucky-bear?"

"Just resting my eyes."

She leans in to kiss both eyelids. "No round two, then." She chuckles.

He holds up five fingers. "Five minutes. Maybe 10. No more than 20."

"Or maybe you can wake me up my favourite way?" She kisses him slowly, sucking on his lower lip.

"That would be my pleasure."

She has her forehead pressed to his as she pulls the blankets up. "Pretty sure it's mine."

"Both. Definitely both." He smiles. "Love you, doll."

"Yeah, yeah. Scary words." She teases.

"Mm-hmm. Lots of scary words."

"Well. I love you, even more."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Mystique takes on the guise of her boss' boss to upload the information she's gathered to the cloud server Natasha gave her. It takes a while. Too long really. It's a good thing she drugged the guy before stealing his credentials and coming over.

"What d'ya think you're doing here?"

She turns to him haughtily, taking on the persona of the man she's pretending to be. "That is not for you to be concerned with."

Logan's nostrils flare as he takes in the event of the familiar mutant. He's wrapped only in a blanket and looks like he's still healing from something rather nasty, a large scar running up his torso.

Mystique hides her surprise at seeing the mutant. "What's this?"

"I coulda asked the same." He looks her over. "I ain't got long. Alarm'll go any moment. Will it help your status if I hurt ya or surrender?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Learning what they're doing. The hard way. You?"

"Finding all of their bases in the Western hemisphere." She looks over at the file. It's almost...Done. She pulls out the drive. "Let's just pretend we never met."

"Good luck." He takes off to continue his mission, which had actually included checking up on her.

She makes her way back to the unconscious man. He's just starting to come to. Returning to her blonde buxom form, she bends over him and asks if he's okay. She has always been good at playing the concerned love interest.

He's a bit drowsy as he looks at her, asking what happened.

"You tripped and bumped your head." Her hands are all over him.

He's more than happy about that and none the wiser. She's gotten away with it. He has her help him up and they continue with their normal activities.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

An alert is sent to the Avengers' email indicating that new data has been added to their cloud server. Steve responds immediately, heading to the war room to start sorting it.

Natasha is already there working on her computer program. She's just running the data through anti-virus software when he comes in. "Looks like the mutant came through."

"Thank God. I was a bit worried." Steve looks over her shoulder. "How's it look?"

"Good. Comprehensive." She watches the data upload and fill in some new areas. "You may end up regretting the deal you made with her."

"Why? I support mutant causes anyway." He squeezes her shoulder.

"Something tells me she's going to want more than that." She watches it a little longer. "You got this? I still have work to do on my super double-secret mission."

"Sure, I'd love to have my own work back." He sends it to his own screen and starts working. "I'll have to get Carol in on some of the strategy, I think. She's supposed to be good."

Natasha goes back to coding. "She's like a female you. It's kinda scary."

"Why is that scary? And she's not that much like me. She's cute, kind of almost bubbly." Steve smiles as he thinks of the many times Carol has spoken without thought.

"You're right. The woman has very little filter. She's not so much the female you as the anti-Loki."

"Anti-Loki? They love each other." He raises an eyebrow.

Her eyes remain on the screen though she is still scrutinizing him. "Didn't say they didn't. Just said they are very different."

"So are you and Loki. Or Bucky and Loki. Or me and Loki." He shrugs, he doesn't see the point.

"Loki and I are more alike than you probably think." She shrugs back. "Didn't mean to upset you. It was just an observation."

Steve nods. "Sorry I'm on edge. I'm just assuming everyone means more than they're saying."

"I'll remember that next time." She moves total focus to the screen in front of her.

"Mmn." While waiting for a compile, Steve sends Bucky a text. 'I need one of those cuddle things.'

There is a delay in the reply. But it finally appears. 'Come over for dinner tonight.'

'And Loki? What should we bring?'

'Duh. Bring dessert.'

'There will be chocolate.' The computer finishes and Steve looks up to move the data to the appropriate place. "I'll deal with this later. Don't forget food." He kisses Natasha's head as he walks out.

"Food. Got it."

Steve immediately calls Loki. "Lo'? When will you be done work?"

"Umm." There are a few clicks of the computer. "I can be done in half an hour?"

"No rush. I've got some baking to do first. I love you."

"I love you, too, starlight." There are a few 'aww's that can be heard in the background.

"Hold your phone up." He instructs before yelling. "I love Loki! You only wish your love was as true!"

There are some squeals. "He's turning red! I've never seen him turn red before!"

"Thank you, love." Loki says. "I'll see you soon."

Steve chuckles. "Talk to you soon, baby."

It ends up being more like 40 minutes before Loki appears on their floor. "Sorry. Someone asked me to read through their press release." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"No worries." There's cake in the oven and he's whipping cream.

"What's the occasion?"

"Bucky invited us for dinner and insisted I bring dessert." He pulls Loki into his arms and kisses him tenderly.

"Insisted?" Loki doubts that. He drapes his arms over Steve's shoulders.

"I certainly didn't ask for dinner." Steve taps Loki's nose. "Just mentioned I wanted some cuddling."

"Uh-huh." Loki gives him one more kiss then moves away. "Should I change to something more casual?"

"Whatever you're comfortable in, love." He checks his cake and pulls it from the oven.

Loki says hello to the kittens next. "Mommy has missed you, too. Has daddy fed you?"

"Daddy gave them treats but knows supper is mommy's special time." Steve smiles as he flips the cake to cool.

Smiling, Loki tells them to let him but away his computer. They follow him out then follow him back in, meowing as they do.

Steve chuckles, he always loves to watch this.

"Are the kits hungry? Are they?" They meow in response, weaving in and out of his legs until he finally puts the food down.

Steve snaps a photo with his phone then turns back to his cake. In a surprisingly short time, he assembles a gorgeous black forest cake.

Loki wraps his arms around Steve from behind. "You never cease to amaze me." 

His hands rest over Loki's. "I love you, too. Now we just need a safe way to get it over there."

"Leave that to me." He places a magical field around the cake and picks it up.

"Thanks. Shall we?" He holds out his arm for Loki. "You should bring your copy of time for Carol to sign."

They leave after Loki retrieves said magazine. And soon they are knocking on Carol and Bucky's door.

Carol answers in a pretty but simple red sleeveless dress. "Hello, haven't seen you in _days_."

"Steve just can't stay away." Loki holds up the cake. "But we come baring gifts."

"I like gifts." She sees them in. "Buck, our hot date is here!"

"Awesome." He comes out in his Princess Leia apron. "Dinner is almost ready. We're having meatloaf and broccoli with cheese sauce." 

"Loki loves cheese sauce." Steve smiles and hugs his friend then goes to check his status in the kitchen.

Loki shakes his head. "I'm never sure if I should be jealous or grateful."

Carol leans against him. "I tend to go with both."

He kisses her cheek. Then he looks at her with star-struck eyes. "May I have your autograph, Colonel Danvers?"

"Oh, not you too." Carol rolls her eyes. "Bucky brought five home and the first thing he does is call me masturbation fodder."

He laughs. "Well the man isn't wrong."

"Shut up." She punches him lightly in the ribs.

"Please, you've admitted to masturbating to pictures of Bucky." Loki reasons that it's the same thing.

"I didn't tell him that he granted a thousand girls orgasms." She rolls her eyes.

"Mrow!" Chewie adds, making a very brief appearance to hiss at the strangers before hiding under the bed.

"Is that Chewie?" Loki looks towards the bedroom. "You won't come say hello to me?"

"That's her. She hates strangers." Carol bites her lip but crouches with a groan. "Chewie, come here baby, come to momma."

"How does she feel about other cats?"

"Hasn't been around any since I've had her." Carol rubs her fingers together and the shy feline finally sticks her nose out the bedroom door.

Loki squats, too. "I'm a friend, Chewie. Of a sort."

Chewie's hackles go up. He holds up his hands and meows. It only earns him a hiss. Loki gets on all fours and transforms into a black cat with green eyes. He sits and slowly swishes his tail.

Chewie backs up, it's a bit much for her. But then she hisses, since Carol is her property. The black cat moves away from Carol then sits back down. Chewie accepts this. Slowly she calms before stepping forward, sniffing.

"Good girl, Chewie. That's my baby." Carol cheers.

Loki lets her come, making no move, allowing her to set the pace. Chewie slowly sniffs Loki before running to Carol for protection.

Returning to his original form, Loki remains where he is. "Nice to meet you finally, Ms. Chewie."

"Sorry. She's a wuss." Carol cuddles her cat who is trying to growl menacingly. "Loki's not going to eat you, baby."

"She's protective of you. She loves you." Loki smiles. "Chewie, I promise I'm not taking your mommy away from you."

Carol kisses Chewie and carries her back to the bedroom so she can hide. "Well, she likes you more than Bucky, anyway."

"That's not difficult to believe."

"Took the words out of my mouth." Steve grins from where he's leaning against the wall, he's seen most of the interaction. "Should you be crouching like that, miss Carol? Can't be comfortable." He helps her up.

"I'm okay. And also you're both jerks." Carol smiles sweetly and goes to set the table.

Loki stands and gives Steve a kiss. "Chewie is cute when she isn't hiding or hissing."

"You have enough." Steve tells him, guiding him to the table.

"I don't want her." He sits. "Dinner smells lovely, Bucky."

"Thanks."

"Loki, careful, you're being nice to my Bucky." Carol teases.

"He's allowed." Bucky says.

"It's just not like him." She grins. "Next thing you know, he'll actually care about you."

"I care about no one but Steve." Loki assures her.

"Woah, woah. Don't get going crazy now, Carol." Steve chuckles.

"And me." Carol pokes Loki.

"Maybe a little." He winks at her.

Bucky shakes his head. "I knew I should have poisoned the food."

"Bucky, we don't poison in this house. If we have a problem, we take it outside and use our fists." Carol delicately pours everyone some iced tea.

"Yes, doll." He slices up the meatloaf and adds a slice to Carol and Loki's plates. He adds two slices to his and Steve's.

"Good." She kisses his cheek as he sits.

"Looks good." Steve looks at the meatloaf and the other goodies on the table.

Loki asks if he's allowed to compliment the food.

"Oh, I was teasing, Loki." She gently pushes him. "You're not only allowed but encouraged to speak your mind with us."

"Good. In that case, the food is delicious." He looks around the table and wonders how it is he came to be here. He's different from them in so many ways. But instead of speaking this, he gives a small smile and continues eating.

"He really is improving, isn't he? Soon enough you and I will be having tea with little ones about our feet while these two are off exchanging recipes." Carol giggles.

"Well that's certainly an interesting picture." Loki winks at her. "We can show them how to blow things up."

"The boys or our children?"

"The children obviously."

Bucky raises his hands. "No no no. No teaching kids how to blow stuff up."

"You could be gagged." Carol points at him. "If your girls inherit my power, they'll need to know how to use it."

Steve agrees. "Don't want them to find out by mistake."

Bucky shakes his head. "So this is how it's gonna be, huh? You all ganging up on me?" He cuts into his meatloaf. "Fine. Whatever." The tiny smile shows he's only pretending to be upset.

"Well that's what happens when you're wrong, honey." Carol teases and kisses Bucky's cheek.

"Just you wait until they blow up Chewie. Then we'll see who's wrong."

She flicks his ear. "I'm teaching them so they won't blow up Chewie. Or daddy."

"If you say so." He offers to make decaf coffee if anyone wants some for dessert.

Carol insists and Steve nods for some as well. Then he smiles. "If I had known being grown up friends would be like this, maybe I wouldn't have been so eager to go to war."

Loki is curious. "What did you think it would be like?"

"A lot more ties and talking about the news." Steve admits with a grin.

Loki tugs at his tie. He's the only one wearing one. "Well the news is important."

"But this is more relaxing, you know?" He takes Loki's hand. "I never knew how much it would mean to have someone I could trust completely. Much less three someone's."

Bucky pats Steve's shoulder when he gets up to make the coffee. "What was I back in the day?"

"The one someone." Steve looks up. "But I took it for granted.”

"Damn straight you did." He heads to the kitchen and starts the coffee. "Loki, you want some tea? I got some of that peppermint kind after you gave some to Carol."

"That would be lovely."

Carol rests her chin on her hand and sighs dreamily. "Isn't he the best?"

"I don't know." Loki takes Steve's hand. "I think I may have a contender for the best."

"Don't get me involved. I'm just going to say it's you, Lo'." Steve kisses his fingers.

Bucky calls from the kitchen. "And I'm gonna say it's Carol. So there ya go."

Carol laughs. "Well, I am the best. Really."

Steve chuckles. "Of course."

Bucky clears the dishes and brings over the cake. "The coffee is almost ready. Loki, here's your tea. Steve, would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." He takes the knife and portions the cake into what he considers to be reasonably sized pieces. They're fairly massive.

Loki looks at the one he's given. "Starlight, are you planning on helping me with this? Because I'm not sure my stomach is that large."

Bucky brings over the coffees. "Looks perfect to me."

Carol shakes her head. "Just eat what you can. I'm sure one of them will finish it." She picks off a cherry and sucks the cream from it.

Slightly distracted, Steve agrees. "I'll finish what you can't."

Bucky smiles at Carol. "Doll, I swear you'd be perfect painted on the side of a bomber."

She gives him a dirty look. "I'd be even better flying it."

"No doubt." He grins at her, hoping she'll be distracted by his cuteness and not be mad.

She pops the cherry in her mouth and chews, all the while glaring.

"Oh, someone's getting a spanking later." Steve teases.

Bucky keeps grinning. "One can only hope."

"He won't be getting them from me." Carol snorts and continues with her cake.

Shrugging, Bucky digs into his own cake. He knows she'll forgive him eventually. All it really takes is a brush of fingers as she hands her leftover cake over.

"Thank you, doll." He winks at her. "You really are the best."

"I know." She leans in to kiss his temple, whispering. "But I'm still not spanking you tonight. Maybe Steve will. If you're good."


	129. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries out being a lady. Things are building toward the big mission.

Steve, Loki, Carol, and Bucky go to the bedroom. She gets Loki to lay down first then Steve across him. Then Bucky on Steve and she snuggles up to Bucky. "Everyone good?"

Loki speaks first. "I'm fine. But this is for Steve so..."

"I'm good." Steve chimes in. He's enjoying the placement very much.

Running his fingers through Steve's hair, it's difficult for Loki to be in the moment. His brain is going through the various things he needs to do, and it is a long list.

Steve looks up at Loki, even as he imitates the action in Bucky's hair. "Smile, love."

Loki smiles for all of 15 seconds. Then his mind begins to go through his lists again.

Carol gets up for a moment and turns on some music. It's folky sounding rock music, at a low volume. She then cuddles back in against Bucky. Bucky pulls Carol close, bringing her hand up to kiss it. She smiles and pulls his arms around her.

Steve strokes Loki's arms, quietly worrying about him. The touch brings him back a bit. "Feeling better, Starlight?"

"Getting there. You?"

He makes a face no one can see. "I was feeling fine to begin with."

"Then I'm glad you're here for me." Steve tells him.

"Always, love."

Steve takes Loki's hand to kiss the fingers. "This is good." Steve says, his other hand massaging Bucky's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." Bucky agrees. "Never knew I was a cuddle guy until Carol."

"You're welcome." She tells them all.

The phone is silently calling to Loki. He wants to check it, but he knows Steve will not be happy if he does. His free hand touches it and eventually pulls it out of his pocket.

"If that's work, you're in trouble." Steve tells him immediately.

Loki answers the phone. "Yes, Anna? No. Two interviews. Tony should handle New York, so someone needs to make sure he's back for it." He goes through a few of the basics. "No we won't require anyone to participate. We will highly encourage them. Oh and be sure to add the usual if a crises comes up, the Avengers may become suddenly unavailable blah blah blah."

Steve reaches up to steal the phone. "Anna? Hi, it's Steve. How much of this can wait for the morning? All of it? Good. I owe you something signed." He hangs up and tucks the phone back in Loki's pocket.

"Did she really say all of it?"

"She said 'yes sir', that's enough for me." He looks up at Loki.

"Oh, I see. So you supplied the answer." Loki gives him a small smile and shakes his head.

Steve nods. "You're on my time, mister."

"Yes, Captain Rogers, Sir."

"I think I know someone who will be getting a spanking." Steve teases.

"I'd offer you our ruler, but someone broke it." Carol grins.

"Am I allowed to use my phone then?" Loki teases.

"You want to be spanked with a phone?" Carol laughs.

"No. I meant...Nevermind."

Bucky nods. "That's right, Loki. It's easier to just drop it sometimes."

Carol elbows him.

Steve chuckles. "So who all am I spanking tonight?"

"The two bad boys." Carol tries to look over. "I don't need one."

Loki can't help but ask. "So you're the voyeur?"

Carol quotes. "Well secluded, I see all."

Bucky notes, "If the point is to get us off, Carol knows it's going to take more than a spanking for me."

"I could probably figure something out." Carol stretches. "Any costume requests?"

"Just so we're clear," Loki begins. "This is turning into one of _those_ sessions?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but I wouldn't complain. If you're up for it?" Steve looks to them all.

"I'm in if the girls are." Bucky says.

"Loki's not a girl yet. And why are you assuming he would be?" Steve taps Bucky's head. "I'm pretty sure it's your turn."

"Me? You'd spank a girl?" He tsks.

Loki furrows his brow. "You were just suggesting he spank me as a girl."

"Girls like spanking just as much as boys." Carol slaps his leg. "Some more."

He tries a different tactic. "Well Carol isn't all that into women, so I think I should stay a guy."

"No, no Carol wants you to try this." Carol sits up.

"Really?" He searches her face to see if she's serious. "Okay."

She leans in to kiss him. "Having a female body might help you better understand how to please me."

He looks confused. "Because I don't please you now?"

"Don't let anyone ever say or believe that." She kisses him slowly. "I just want you to understand better."

Steve agrees. "The female orgasm is definitely something else."

"And when I'm no longer pregnant, I have every intention of fucking you as a man so I can better understand." Carol points out.

Loki tries again. "So this is become one of those situations, and Bucky will be the second woman. Correct?"

"Sounds like it." Steve agrees.

"Yes." Bucky says after a deep breath.

Carol rubs his thigh.

Loki looks up at the ceiling. "Well just let me know when you wish me to change you."

"Lo'?" Steve slowly sits up, looking at his lover. "We won't do this unless we all want to. That means you."

"I'm fine with it so long as... so long as you believe you're fine."

Steve understands. "I'll be alright. Promise."

"Very well then."

He leans in to kiss Loki's ear. "Thank you."

Bucky sits up, too, since his pillow decided to move and doesn't seem to be going to lie back down soon. "So I definitely request the baseball outfit."

Carol laughs. "We can do the baseball outfit."

"Do you have a request for me?"

"Get comfortable with your body first." She suggests as she goes to find the outfit.

Loki looks over at Bucky and waves an arm.

Of course the first thing that registers to Bucky is that he has boobs. The second is that there is more room in his pants. "Weird."

Steve whistles low. "You look a good deal like Becky."

"Well she is my sister." She looks over at Carol. "Hey, doll, tell me what you think. Geez, is this really my voice?"

Carol laughs as she looks over. "Total babe, honey. Can't wait to go muff diving." She takes the costume to the bathroom.

"Muff diving? And I thought I was bad."

"Oh, you are." Steve assures her as he gets up to stretch. "Do we want a crop? Something different?"

"Woman's choice." Loki says as he rises to take off his jacket and tie. "Are we doing this in here or in the living room?"

"Probably easier to get around in here." Steve tugs Loki close by the shirt and kisses him hungrily.

Bucky is too busy considering the different spanking options, that she misses the second question. "Maybe a belt?"

Steve nods as he pulls away from Loki. He pulls off his shirt and starts unbuckling his belt.

Carol returns in red boyshorts, sports bra and knee socks under a red Sox Jersey. "Whew, it's hot in here."

Loki's eyebrows rise. "I think I may be starting to like baseball." He starts to take off his pants but remembers he has no underwear on. Still, he'd rather not potentially ruin this suit. He takes his example from Carol and transforms his clothes to a baseball uniform though not nearly as sexy.

"Are we playing locker room?" Carol giggles. "You should whip them with a wet towel."

"Should I put on something else?" Loki asks Steve.

"Make it more like Carol's, with shorts instead of pants. Bucky needs one, too." Steve decides.

Carol giggles some more. "Yes, then we can play with balls."

After a groan, Loki changes Bucky's clothes to match Carol's, making it a Brooklyn Dodgers-esque uniform instead. His own uniform changes to shorts and a see-through jersey.

"Much better." Steve reaches around to rub Loki's chest. "Now get on your knees."

"Yes, Sir, Coach." He kneels on the bed.

"Barnes."

"Yes, Sir?" She bats her eyes.

"Hands and knees." Steve pushes her shoulder.

"Coach, they won't let me take my turn at bat. It's not fair." Carol plays, going over to Steve.

He pulls her close for a slow kiss. "Don't worry, Danvers. It's your turn now."

Bucky is very distracted as she gets on the bed next to Loki. It makes her fumble a bit.

Carol takes the baseball bat from her closet and walks around the bed to stand in front of them. She holds the bat before her in both hands, leaning forward and her legs spread wide. "Gotta warm up."

"Oh, baby, you are something else." Bucky smiles.

"Did I say you could speak to her?" Steve winds up and hits Bucky with the belt, not holding back like he would for Loki.

She falls forward. "No, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

Loki knows it must have taken a lot of force to do that. He tries not to think about it.

"Get back up." He turns on Loki, then. "And you, Frigguson? Anything to say?

"You're an ass?"

That earns Loki a healthy slap of the belt across his lower back.

He winces. "Yes, definitely an ass."

Bucky looks over at him.

That earns another hit. "You're the ass, and I'm going to abuse you. Understood?"

"Understood, Sir." But there is something decidedly rebellious in his tone.

Carol's eyes meet Steve's, then, and she twirls the bat up and hooks it behind her neck as she turns to show off her ass.

"Oh. What..." Bucky is looking at her crotch. "Wow, so that's what creaming feels like."

Carol snorts with laughter, losing character for a moment.

Bucky's ass quickly feels the sting of the belt once more on her ass. "Not appropriate, Barnes."

"Sorry, Sir." She grins at Carol. Carol sticks out her tongue an gets back in position.

"You two must understand. You simply cannot deny Danvers. She deserves her desire." They each get two slaps.

Loki's eyes sting with tears from the pain.

Bucky licks her lips. "She definitely does."

Carol gestures to Steve with her eyes as she moves again, the bat sliding between her legs as she holds either end. There's definite lust in the eyes of everyone watching.

Steve gently rubs his hand over Loki's back and ass. "Aren't you supposed to see to see to all her needs, Barnes? Why is she complaining?" Slap. Slap. Slap.

"No idea, Coach. Guess you'd have to ask her."

Carol slowly pulls the bat forward. "Maybe I just like seeing your ass red, Barnes."

"And I just like seeing your ass," she replies.

"I can assure that." Steve promises and hits Bucky several times. "She's mouthy and naughty."

Bucky looks back at Steve. "Which one of us are you describing?"

"Both, most likely," Loki smirks.

"You." Steve smacks Bucky hard. "And you?" He tips Loki's head for a rough kiss. "Behave."

Loki is finally getting hard. "I thought you liked me naughty." He wriggles his ass.

"Oh, I like you lots of ways." He strokes Loki's back with the belt before giving him a light slap.

Bucky thinks her shorts may be completely soaked. That's how it feels to her anyway. She looks at Carol with hungry eyes and wonders what it will feel like to get a blow job.

Carol winks and puts the bat down on the bed before them. Then slowly she removes her jersey, allowing it to fall to the ground. Then she lifts one long leg and slowly rolls down her sock.

Breasts heaving with each breath, Bucky's hands grab fistfuls of bedding. She moans in want.

Carol leans forward to kiss Loki before going for the second stocking, which she hangs about Bucky's neck. Bucky tries to get a kiss out of it but Carol stays just out of reach.

Loki clears his throat to get her attention and gestures for her to come closer. He wants another kiss.

Steve slaps her ass once more. "You better apologize to her Barnes. Loki? Shall we adjourn to the other room?"

"I'm sorry, Carol," Bucky says. "You're just so damn beautiful."

"Oh. I know." She finally comes close enough for a kiss.

Steve scoops Loki over his shoulder. His erection obvious as he walks past the other couple. "Gonna borrow the couch."

"Uh-huh." Bucky pulls Carol into that kiss she's been wanting. Carol welcomes it, breasts pressed against hers as she works on removing her shirt.

Loki summons his jacket and tie as they leave the room.

Steve puts Loki on the couch and works on undressing him. Loki closes his eyes to better experience Steve's touch, even if it is a bit hurried. "Steve," he breathes.

Bucky thrills at every touch Carol gives her. It feels similar but somehow different.

Once her breasts are exposed, Carol makes sure to demonstrate to Bucky just how good they can feel. she nips a nipple before sucking it roughly in her mouth. She's pushing Bucky down against the bed, straddling her waist.

Once Loki is naked, Steve is down, kissing along his thighs.

Both recipients grab on to their lover's hands, squeezing them in pleasure.

"Holy fuck. Carol, does it always feel like this for you?" It's somehow more than what she usually feels as a man.

"It's pretty amazing." She agrees as she tugs at Bucky's shorts. She kisses along the flat belly, and then down the dark haired mound as it's exposed.

Steve's kisses moves up Loki's cock, and he flicks his tongue over the tip. Long fingers curl into the blond hair. "Is this only going to be about me?"

Bucky's back lifts off the bed as she sucks in air. "Oh that's..." Then her back and tone falls. "It's gone."

Carol looks up as she puts her clothing aside. "It gets better." She flicks her tongue over Bucky's clit.

She shivers. "Geez."

Steve grunts. "I'm going to wait, hard and throbbing until we get home. Then you can do as you like." He takes the cock into his mouth. The image alone has Loki moaning. He finds himself thrusting into that warm, wet mouth. And Steve sucks, taking him deep.

Carol pauses to grab a dildo from their bedside table. She slowly guides it into Bucky before attacking her clit with her tongue again.

Once again, Bucky's back is off the bed. "Holy shit!"

Carol starts laughing, moving the dildo. "How would you like it?"

"I don't know." She looks almost scared.

Carol. Moves it slow and deep, to let Becky experience, experiment.

"I like what your mouth was doing better."

Carol laughs. "Well, that is more sensitive." She starts working the clit again with her tongue.

Bucky is moaning with each breath. She finds herself thrusting and wonders how some girls can just lie there. "Oh, Carol."

"Steve." Loki has one hand in his hair and the other gripping the arm of the couch. "Just like that. Just. Like. That."

Carol keeps working, trying to show her lover just how good it should be.

Steve nods and swallows, his head bobbing up and down as he continues his ministrations. His hands squeeze Loki's thighs, showing his hunger and eagerness. Loki speaks a word with each breath. "I'm. Almost. There. Steve. Now." He comes with an open-mouthed moan.

"Go back. Go back. There!" Bucky is writhing now. "Oh shit. That's... Fuck. Yes. Yes!"

Carol pulls Bucky through her orgasm, carefully removing the dildo as she finishes.

Steve also moans and he swallows all of his lover's seed. He imagines he can feel it's warmth all the way down.

"I can still feel it." Bucky sounds amazed as her muscles continue to spasm.

"Unhuh." Carol lays against her, fingers gently playing on Bucky's mound. "But you didn't like it without the clit."

"Well they say a lot of women don't experience an orgasm through penetration."

"Now you know why." She kisses Bucky softly, then she yells "Loki, I need my penis back!"

The body changes almost instantly. "Well that was something." Bucky says in his normal voice.

"How you feeling?" Carol runs her hand over his chest.

"Not sure yet." He looks over at her. "It's not always like that though, right?"

"Depends how good a lover you get." She smiles and lifts an eyebrow.

He gives her a soft kiss. "Scary words."

"Yeah, you're pretty good." She nuzzles his cheek with her nose. "But for now I'm aching and empty."

"Now that I can help with." He kisses her again, but this time it's hungry and passionate. He gets above her, stroking himself to get ready. And her arms circle him wanting, needing.

Loki looks into Steve's eyes. "Are you sure you want to wait?"

"I want to be crying for you. Please."

When he's hard enough, Bucky slides into her.

Loki nods and dresses, his clothes returning to his suit and dress shirt. He kisses Steve firmly. "Take me home."

Carol releases a satisfied groan. "Perfect you're perfect."

Steve lifts Loki in his arms. "We're letting ourselves out." Steve calls.

"Okay." Bucky calls back. He smiles down at Carol. "Okay?"

"You're wonderful." She tells him, arms circling his back. "Now how about you fill me the way you know I love."

"You got it, doll." He moves his body in and out of her, thrusting in deep.

She cries out happily as she moves against him. "Oh, Bucky. How did I even call it sex before you?"

"You were using the clinical definition. And it was sex." He tells her as he continues to fill her. His fingers go to her labia, stroking it gently. "But what we do is make love. Completely different."

"Oh, you've learned something already." She cries out loudly because damn, he makes her feel good. "You're so good to me, so adaptive."

"Gotta keep my girl happy."

"Any other man tried to call me that, I'd rip off his testicles." She pulls him into a hungry kiss.

He's glad he's not any other man. But his mouth is too busy to tell her that. All he wants is to make her feel good, loved. And he excels at it. Carol let's out another loud cry, guiding his head to her neck as she trembles with pleasure. "Bucky, oh Bucky. Yes! Yes!"

Loki keeps his hand on Steve's thigh as they drive home. Steve's breathing is hard and he has some difficulty focusing. He keeps glancing at Loki. The sorcerer does his best to help by turning all the lights green as they go.

When they finally make it to their bedroom, they don't quite make it in. Steve presses Loki to the door in a hungry kiss, hands touching everywhere. Loki gets his lips to Steve's ear. "I'm going to ride you until you fill me with so much semen it leaks out of me."

Steve groans, his hips bucking against Loki. He fumbles for the door knob. Pushing his hand away, Loki gets it open much faster. Then he lets Steve pull him to the bed. He has Loki beneath him at first, though he desperately wants to be ridden, now. He tries to focus on removing clothing, but it's too much for his lust addled brain. He simply rips Loki's shirt open and begins to suck and kiss at his chest.

Loki laughs. "Oh my poor starlight. From one extreme to the other." He uses a clone to get the lube as he gets Steve's clothes off. Then his slick finger finds his lover's asshole and pushes in.

Steve groans, his spine curving. "Oh, fuck. Can I help if I've been starving for you?"

"I'm sympathizing, love. And I'm going to take good care of you." He kisses Steve as he pushes a second finger in.

Steve groans even louder. It feels so good. Had it always felt this good? He drops his head to Loki's shoulder. "Please. Please."

Loki guides Steve beneath him. He opens his lover's legs and pushes in.

Grip tightening, Steve's jaw drops in a silent cry as he's filled. He wraps his legs around Loki, wanting him deeper still. When he finally manages a sound, it's a hushed "dear God."

"Tell me if it's too much." He sucks on the neck below him.

Steve sighs. "Oh, baby. You're great. I want you. I want more."

Loki moves slowly at first. His hand goes to Steve's cock and strokes it in time to his thrusts. He moves with Loki, arching his hips into his love. His fingers dig into Loki's back.

"Steve." Loki has missed this, missed feeling Steve around him.

"Lo', oh my Loki." Steve moans. And his body is responding properly, finally. It's an extra rush of joy. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He dates to go faster, harder. He searches for the prostate to give Steve as much pleasure as possible.

Steve doesn't think he can get more pleasure, but there it is, that little spark. "Jesus. Loki!" He grips tight, but it's too much for his underused senses and he comes, semen coating his belly in sticky spurts.

It takes longer for Loki. He moves away from the prostate to not overthrow Steve. Half a dozen thrusts later, he comes inside his love.

Panting and sweaty, Steve moans when he feels Loki stiffen. He gently strokes his lover's side. "I've missed that."

"You and me both." Loki rolls off of him but pulls him into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Steve breathes slowly, eyes shut. "Yeah, I'm really getting there. Thanks, baby."

Loki gets up to retrieve a damp washcloth. He cleans Steve then helps him under the covers.

"Thank you. Why do you take such good care of me? I don't deserve you." Steve nuzzles close sleepily.

"Because I love you. Because you do the same for me." He pets the blond hair. "Now sleep."

"Yes, angel." Steve kisses Loki's shoulder. "May I dream of you?"

His body feels like it's purring as he chuckles. "You may."

"Thank you." Steve yawns and cuddles closer still to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The Sports Illustrated interviews are scheduled. Loki helps to inform each Avenger. A few can only be sent an email. But most importantly the team finally gets Tony to agree. It was Steve, in the end. Steve personally flying out to Sokovia and explaining everything to Tony. The expensive bottle of scotch he brought didn't hurt.

"But we're good, right?" Tony asks as he pours two glasses. He hands one to Steve.

"Tony, you're one of my best friends. Even if we did fight, I still know I can depend on you to do what's right. If anything ever happened to me, I know you'd take care of my family even without my asking." He puts an arm around the billionaire.

Tony nods. He clinks his glass against Steve's. "To family."

Steve agrees. "You should come home, soon. They've got a good start here. The technical infrastructure you gave them is incredible. They'll have better cell service than half the states."

"Guess I'll have to for the Avenger story."

"Yeah." Steve nods. "Mostly I just miss you, though. I think even Loki might, though he'd never admit to it."

Tony gives a sharp laugh. "Pretty sure Loki is just fine without me. How's Bucky?"

"Good. Madly in love." Steve shakes his head with a grin.

"Yeah. I saw that Time cover." He whistles. "If she wasn't already taken..."

"Pepper would beat you senseless." Steve finishes for him.

He nods. "And I would deserve it."

"Carol's good, though. She's really one of us." He shakes his head. "She'd give it all if she thought it would help, if it would protect the world. She has my strategic sense but your wrecklessness."

Tony smirks. "So she's our love child?"

"Yes. That's obviously where I was going." Steve rolls his eyes.

"Obviously." He scratches his head. He's trying to remember the last time he saw Pepper. It's been too long. "So how are the wedding plans? Still need to use the Tower?"

"Loki and I decided we're going to use our favourite supper club. We're already asking too much from you." Steve grips Tony's shoulder. "If we'd decided on three instead of two, you know you'd be standing beside me instead of in front."

"I prefer the front anyway. You're going to love my sermon." He winks with a grin.

Steve shakes his head. "Just remember my fiancé can turn you into something unpleasant if you piss him off and I won't stop him, if you piss me off."

He looks hurt. "Have a little faith."

Steve kisses Tony's cheek affectionately. "Only if you promise to save the drinking until after the ceremony."

"I promise. With the exception of one or two. For the nerves." It's not much of an excuse since Tony loves the spotlight.

"I trust you, not the alcohol." Steve smiles and shakes his head. "And I'm not holding Lo' back one bit. It's his big day, too."

"Yeah yeah yeah. We better get Hydra dealt with before then though." He grins. "Can't have you going off on honeymoon while they're still at large."

"Loki would kill me." Steve agrees.

Tony sighs and looks around. "Give me another day, and I'll head back to New York for this magazine thing."

"Could you start working on some EMP detonations for me, too?" Steve grins. "Something really special for Hydra."

That brings a big smile to the engineer's face. "I would love to."

"You can always count on a Stark." He rubs Tony's neck.

He gives Steve a serious look. "We're going to fix this. Make sure they can't hurt any of us again."

"I was created to destroy Hydra. I can't stop until they're gone." Steve is just as serious.

"Then we'll get them gone."

Steve nods. "I knew if anyone would understand what it's like, when you're supposed to do this thing..."

"They took my parents. I still need to repay them for that."

"They took too much from all of us." Steve licks his lips. "I'm aiming for the end of the month. Tell no one, not even Natasha."

"You got it."

Steve takes a deep breath. "This has to be it, Tony. It has to be."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki brings hamburgers to the war room where Natasha is working. "Steve wanted me to make sure you ate."

Natasha looks up from the computer. "He did? Really?"

"He really did." He sets the bag on the conference table. "So here is food." He pulls out two burgers and fries.

"Thanks, I guess." She takes a fry then goes back to work.

"Natasha, your brain will work better with a break. So turn around and eat with me, or I will start talking incessantly."

"You'll talk incessantly either way." But she turns from the screen.

Loki shrugs. "I can be quiet if you like." And to prove his point, he says nothing else.

"Hmmn." She takes the burger, taking a slow bite. It's good, probably from one of those delis the two favour. And here she thought Steve was ignoring her.

He eats quietly, pulling out his phone rather than looking at the information on the walls.

"So what pointless errand does he have you on. Beside babysitting, I mean." She wipes at her mouth.

He doesn't look up. "Do you really think what I do is pointless?"

She sighs. "No, but I think your boyfriend gave me this job to keep me out of the way. He hasn't been hovering or checking in on me like he usually would."

Loki looks at her then. "He's had a lot on his plate lately. Whatever he has you doing no doubt is important. But he trusts you to do it well."

"He has time to piss around with Bucky. It's like the information they're getting for him doesn't even matter."

His head tilts slowly. "Is this jealousy?"

"Of course not." Finished her burger, she turns back. "I'm concerned about the mission. I'm not sure Steve should be in command."

He stares at the back of her head for a moment. "Then you should voice your concern to him. And if you have someone in mind to take over, I would suggest you tell him that, too."

"I'm telling you. You have the best view of his state of mind." She starts typing. "Am I being kept in the dark on purpose, or has Steve finally lost it?"

Loki scowls. "I'm not an Avenger. And I am not privy to his plans. But I can tell you that he is completely focused on this."

Natasha's mouth firms. Then she softens slightly. "I'm just worried about him. Do I have reason to be? He's not talking to me. Not the way he used to. Not since Bucky's been back."

Loki bites his lip, trying to decide how much to reveal. "You should speak to him. But I should remind you that you were gone much of that time."

She knows how to take that. "Should he be doing this? Say a word and I'll get him off this mission faster than you can nod."

"He _needs_ to do this."

She turns meeting his eye. Studying him for a moment, she nods. "Then you keep him together."

The order irks him. "And how is Bruce?"

"He's where he needs to be right now." Her eyes flicker over her screen.

"Will he..." He chuckles. "Loki, you are not an Avenger." He tells himself.

"He'll come when I call, if that's what you're asking." Keys click.

"That's what I was going to ask. But then I realized I don't care."

"Great. Go not care somewhere else. I still have work to do."

He crumples up his trash. "I love you, too." He gets up and throws it in the trash. "I'm beginning to think you're the one who needs to be pulled."

She shoots him a glare. "Some of us aren't getting off thrice a day, but thanks."

"Do I need to get you a vibrator?"

"Not the same and you know it." She sighs. "I'll be fine."

Loki takes a breath, his anger dissipating a bit. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel. It helps to blow shit up, or at least destroy things. If you'd like a partner, let me know."

"I'm fine." Natasha reaffirms.

"I don't believe you. But I won't press the matter." He opens the door. "Have a good day."

"Yeah." After a moment she adds. "You too."

Loki texts Steve. 'Natasha is feeling antsy and in the dark.'

Steve texts back. 'Shit. Well, Clint's due back next week if I can't manage it. Home in the morning.'

'Can't wait. Love you.' Loki sighs at his phone them heads back to his desk.

'I have a present for you. Love.' Steve puts his phone down and looks out the plane window. He has a lot to fix.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt Murdock punches the hanging bag until his hands hurt. He hasn't heard from Steve and wonders if Black Widow has convinced him that he shouldn't be used. He tells himself that would probably for the best.

"I was told I could find you here." Steve's gym bag hits the floor with a thud.

He smiles. "Captain Rogers, I was just thinking about you. All is well I hope."

"Well enough. A certain Russian spider is upset with me and my lover seems less than thrilled, but." He shrugs. "What can you do?"

Matt resumes punching the bag. "Is that why you're here? To appease the spider?"

"Nope. Though I was curious how she got such a bad impression." He starts wrapping his hands.

"Maybe she doesn't like anyone not part of the system. Maybe she just picked the wrong week to follow me."

"Huh." Steve starts on another bag. "I told her you reminded me of myself when I was younger."

Matt chuckles. "She must have hated hearing that."

"Oh, she hates a lot of stuff. She didn't scare you off, did she?" Steve keeps his punches light, not wanting to have to replace the bag.

"No. It'll take more than threats to make me stop protecting my neighborhood." His head moves to face Steve. "Would you prefer a live target? I could probably use some humility."

"Honestly, I'm about to go knock Tash off her high horse." Steve grins. "I suppose I could use a warm up."

He nods and gets into the ring. Matt gets in some good hits that Steve barely feels. Steve decides to practice his holds, since Natasha is damned slippery. He let's Matt get close before trying to incapacitate him.

Matt has always been better at offense than defense. His usual method is to try to avoid. It doesn't always work. It's not working so well for him today.

"Have I found a weakness?" Steve has Matt's arms pinned behind him. "Maybe I should have you train with your team before the mission?"

"To be fair, Hydra won't have men with your talents."

"To be fair, they might." He flips Matt to the ground. "Or haven't you met Bucky?"

"Then maybe I'm the wrong man for the job." He gets up and goes back into his stance.

"I don't think so. Because I think, like me, you don't want to see them torture anyone else into becoming another super soldier. And you don't want to see those soldiers show up on your streets." Steve helps Matt up. "We all have weaknesses. You just have to find them."

"Right." He does better, doing his best to keep out of Steve's range.

"Remember, Matt. If a man plays by the rules he is, by necessity, trapped within them." Steve does a flip back to avoid a punch. "But he can also be freed by them."

"Are you becoming my sensei now?" Matt kicks him in the back in the hopes of getting him off balance.

It knocks him forward but he keeps his feet. "Just an older friend sharing life knowledge."

"I've gotten by okay so far." He raises an eyebrow. "I've survived anyway."

"I'd like that trend to continue." Steve sends a leg out to take out Matt's knees.

He jumps in time to avoid it. "I appreciate your concern."

"You're a good lawyer. I'd hate to have to find a new one." Steve teases as he grabs Matt's ankle to pull him down to the floor.

Matt's other foot kicks out to wrap over Steve's neck.

Steve falls and starts laughing. "Excellent."

Panting and smiling, Matt nods. "Good. Because I think I'm going to collapse now."

Steve keeps laughing. "Ah, you're a good guy, Matt."

"Thanks, Steve. So are you."

"Nah, I'm just lucky." Steve pushes himself off the floor. "Hate to fight and run, but I have a lot of people to see today."

"Don't worry about it." Matt slowly gets up, too. "Let me know if you ever want to do lunch."

"Soon. Once I've got things sorted again." He grips Matt's hand. "Thanks."

"Thank you. You gave me just the right amount of humility." He teases.

"Good. And you're not even bleeding." Steve teases back.

"There's a first for everything." He starts unwrapping his hands. "Be sure to say hello to Loki for me."

"I'm sure he'll say it back." Steve drops his wraps in his bag and grabs a towel and his wallet. He pulls out a few twenties and hands them to Matt. "Oh, take Karen and Foggy out. On me."

"What's this for?"

"Spending on Karen and Foggy, since I didn't get to see them." Steve insists.

Matt feels weird taking it. He'll mark it as a partial payment of his retainer later. "Thanks."

"You can write it in your books as a partial payment for a private engagement. I'll get you a date soon." Steve's voice suggests Matt might want to get affairs in order.

"Good to know. And good luck with the spider."

"Thanks, think I'll need more than luck, though." Steve picks up his bag.

"No doubt."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha is in front of the computer screen as usual. She's almost got the program working. There's just one bit that's giving her issues.

"You." Steve's hands grip her shoulders from behind.

"Me?" If his intention was to frighten her, he failed as soon as he stepped in the room.

"Hand to hand practice. Let's go."

She huffs out a breath. After locking her screen, she gets up and follows him out. "How was your trip?"

"Successful. Tony will be home soon." He gives a glance over his shoulder. "Why aren't you done yet? I left you alone so you wouldn't be distracted but I'm not seeing results. Did I give this to the wrong person?"

"I'll have it done by the end of the day." She purses her lips. "I could have it done sooner only someone decided they want to practice hand-to-hand combat."

"I wanted it done before I got back." He holds the gym door open for her. "Now you're going to have to take time out of your planning."

"Planning for what? Or am I now allowed to know that either."

"You and Carol are my strategic commanders for the Americas." He nudges her.

She moves away. "Does she know this? Or is this a 'give the girls something to do' assignment."

"I'll be telling her tonight. I'm going to keep her and Maria here while the attacks go on, to be a hub for information and communication. I want your advice on the attacks and the teams but I also don't want to lose your skill on the field."

Natasha goes to the lockers and changes in front of him. "So who's handling Europe and Asia?"

"I have Europe, Fury and Logan have Asia. I'm thinking of teaming Clint and Sam for Africa."

She nods. "SHIELD started a file on a warrior on Africa that goes by the name Black Panther. You might try getting in touch." She puts her hair in a ponytail and turns to him. 

"Great, more travel." He rubs his temples. Stress is building again.

"There's this amazing thing called a telephone. And there's this other thing called delegation." Then she tells them that if he plans on using Clint and Sam, then it might be best for one of them to do the recruiting.

"That's true. And I'll have you know I can use a phone. Captain Britain and his team have agreed to take out a base for us." Steve rubs his neck. "I just hate asking people to fight for me if I can't see their face."

"There's this other thing called video conferencing." She really can't help herself.

He hits her shoulder. "And you know it's possible to trace each of them."

"You could always send me."

"You have a week." He smiles. This had been his secret goal all along.

She narrows his eyes at him. "Why do I feel like I just got played?"

"Because I love you. Do you have time to practice and finish your code?"

"I just changed clothes for you. Don't make it be for nothing." It is clearly a warning.

Steve grins. Then he lunges. She twirls to avoid it and jumps on his back.

He rises quickly, launching her off. "I'm giving you the Devil. Would you prefer Bucky or Spider Woman?"

She doesn't particularly like either choice. "Spider Woman."

"You also get Storm. I don't know who else we're getting from Xavier." He tries to restrain her like he did to Matt earlier.

Storm is at least someone she doesn't have to worry about. She easily avoids his grip. "You'll have to do better than that, old man."

His arms go for her waist. "We're going to be spread thin. I don't like it. But I'll get military back up in as many locations as I can."

Natasha lets him take hold then uses his arms as leverage to kick him in the chest. "You'll also have SHIELD."

"True." He grunts. "You want May, right?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He grabs her by the arms and managed to lift her over his head. She wraps her legs around his neck and squeezes. It's what he's been waiting for. He takes them both down using his weight to drive her to the floor beneath him. She tries to jump off before they hit, but he's still holding her arms. Instead, they fall awkwardly and hard.

'No damage?"

It takes a while to test her shoulder. "I'm good. I'm gonna have a hell of a bruise though."

"Good, now do some thinking." He releases her.

She gets up and goes to take a quick shower just to get the sweat off. Then it's back to her computer.

Steve also goes to shower, but there's someone else he needs to talk to.


	130. Hamlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go on a date. So do Carol and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's scarf: http://opt.moovweb.net/img?img=aHR0cDovL3MxMC50aGlzbmV4dC5jb20vbWVkaWEvbGFyZ2VzdF9kaW1lbnNpb24vQTQ1N0VGNTcuanBn&linkEncoded=1&quality=50&format=jpeg

Loki is going through the Twitter mentions of the usual hashtags and mentions. He picks a few to reply to or respond. And he's currently laughing at the exchange he and Nathan Fillion are having.

Steve comes over to him, still wet from the shower. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses his neck. "What mischief are you causing?"

"None. Merely claiming you as mine." He replies as he cranes his neck. He came to the room when he got Steve's text. Normally he'd be doing this at his desk.

"I'm sorry I rushed off this morning. Would you like your present now?" Steve adds a few more kisses to that perfect skin.

"Let me just..." He sends off his tweet. "Yes please.

Steve goes to his bag and returns with a purple and black patterned scarf. "I know it's not green, but it would look good over something green." He gently wraps it around Loki's neck.

"It's lovely." He touches it, and it's soft. "I love it." He gives Steve a kiss. "And I love you."

"Love you more." Steve teases as he tugs Loki close. "I know you have to get back to work, but I just needed you to know that."

"That you love me more?" He gives a playful smile. "Well that's very competitive of you."

"Oh, also that you have a date tonight." He holds up two tickets for a performance of Hamlet at one of the smaller theatres.

Loki's face totally changes. There's an excitement in his eyes that's unmistakable. He stands and pulls Steve into a tight hug.

Steve laughs. "See. Love you more." He rubs Loki's back and keeps him close.

"If agreeing means I get to see Hamlet, then yes you do." He gives a firm kiss.

Steve sucks gently on Loki's lip. "I thought I remembered you liking the bard. The same group is doing Othello next season. If you like this, I'll get tickets for that, too."

Loki nods. "You know, I worked a lot when you were gone yesterday. I could take off early today."

"And we could do dinner someplace nice." Steve's hands move down Loki's back.

"I'd like that." Loki's fingers move down his neck. "And perhaps dessert after."

"Anything you want." Steve presses his forehead to Loki's. "This is my thank you."

"For? Everything?"

"For your patience, your commitment, your steadfastness, your kindness... Yeah, everything." Steve kisses him softly.

"I've missed you." Loki nips at Steve's lip.

"I haven't been gone, just in my head." He promises and hugs Loki closer.

"I still missed you." Loki pulls away. "Give me half an hour, and I'm all yours."

Steve shakes his head. "I still have-" he pauses, considering. "I'll make the call, but I can start the training tomorrow."

"If you need to start today, it's fine." Loki assures him. "Honestly."

"It can start tomorrow." Steve repeats, firmly. "I just need to make a few calls, to get my crew on board."

Loki gives him a single nod. "Then I'll see you when you've done." He takes a kiss before finally letting go.

"You'll have to help me pick out a suit." Steve tells him with a playful swat to his ass. Then he goes to make his calls.

The half hour goes quicker than Loki expected. But once it ends, he shuts off his computer and puts it away. Then he looks through the clay to pull out a linen suit for Steve.

Steve is just getting off the phone. "Thanks, Carol. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles at Loki as he hangs up.

"Is that the last call?"

"That it is. Shall we get ready?" He tucks his phone into his pocket.

"Yes." Loki shows him the suit.

Steve nods. "And what will you be wearing, gorgeous?"

He looks down at his suit. He changes the color to a light grey.

"So handsome." Steve leans in for a kiss before claiming his own suit.

Loki feeds the cats while Steve changes. Their meowing fills the floor.

Steve laughs as he comes out, straightening his tie. "What did you do to make my kits so noisy?"

"I'm just feeding them." He puts the food down, and they eat as though they haven't eaten in days.

"Oh, kits, you're going to be little round kitties." Steve chuckles and pulls Loki into his arms again.

"Someone is feeling affectionate and looking very handsome." He kisses his love.

"Yes and yes." Steve kisses him back. "There's this Italian place Tony insists I need to try. Shall we?"

"Let me just get one thing." Loki grabs the scarf Steve have him and puts it around his neck. "There. Now I am ready." He holds out his hand.

"God, you look so good." Steve kisses Loki's cheek as he takes his hand. They head out, going by cab just because.

The Italian place treats them like royalty. Any friend of Stark's, especially an Avenger, is given the best service. And the food is good, even better than Tony had lead Steve to believe. He orders lasagna and the serving he gets is actually of a size that can fill him. He grins at Loki. It makes Loki laugh. He gets eggplant parmigian. The wine is also excellent,and though he can't feel it, Steve still feels giddy as he looks at his love.

"Your trip was productive. We received word that Tony is returning for the interview."

Steve nods. "Yeah, everything's in motion. We might even be ahead of schedule."

"Excellent." Loki tells him about his playtime with the kittens yesterday evening. "They're getting so big."

"Almost full grown, I imagine." Steve smiles. "The first of our babies to grow up."

"They are hunters." Loki smiles proudly. "They crouch down and wiggle their asses before they pounce."

"Just like you." Steve teases with a wink.

Loki crouches his head down and wiggles his shoulders a little.

Steve chuckles. "No pouncing until after the show."

He gives an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

They order tiramisu to share with coffee and tea, then it's time to head to the show. The theatre is just small enough to feel cozy and Steve had managed to get fantastic seats in the third row.

Loki is thrilled. He looks through the playbill. It's going to be a more modern setting and very minimalist. He kisses Steve's shoulder. "Thank you for this."

"Thank you." Steve emphasizes, his arm going around his love.

Loki smiles. "I used to sneak away from Asgard to see Shakespeare's plays. It was thrilling, but the audience was always very rowdy."

"The real ones, you mean?" Steve is duly impressed.

"Yes. I prefer being able to sit and enjoy the language." He looks over. "And you."

"Never got to see them, growing up. But I read them." He squeezes Loki's shoulders and pulls him closer.

People are whispering around them. Loki barely notices. The lights dim, and the play starts.

They both get wrapped up in the story. The actors are convincing and well spoken. The costumes are minimal but wonderful. The woman playing Ophelia is completely stunning, making Steve wonder why she isn't more famous.

The standing ovation is loud for being such a small audience. Loki and Steve are one of the first on their feet.

After, the actors are in the lobby for refreshments with the audience and Steve encourages Loki to speak to whomever he most admired for their performance.

Loki approaches the woman who played the Queen. He compliments her. "You reminded me of my own mother, you brought the same strength and compassion. Well done."

She thanks him sincerely. "I'm flattered that someone as famous as yourselves would come to our little show."

"It was definitely worth it." He assures her he'll tweet about it.

She blushes and thanks him again.

Steve smiles and takes Loki's hand. "Would you like a photo with her on your phone?"

"Would you mind?" Loki asks. "Or perhaps one with all of the principle players?"

"Both? You can write a blog about it, maybe give them a boost in sales." Steve winks.

"Yes. But you must be in the picture with us." Loki insists. They get someone to take the pictures. In the end they pose with the group and with the Queen, Ophelia, Hamlet, and the King separately. "Thank you."

As they leave, a sense of happiness settles over them that has been missing for some time. Steve hails a taxi and shifts close to Loki as it heads back to the tower. Loki nibbles on his ear and neck. The playbill is still in his hand.

Steve purrs softly, holding Loki close. "You should take a picture of that, too, with all your autographs."

Lips still against Steve's neck, Loki replies. "I will. But I'm a little busy right now."

Steve laughs. "Sorry." He tilts his head for Loki while his hand strokes his lover's thigh.

"You're forgiven." He returns to sucking on the soft skin.

"Mmn." Steve sighs softly, his hand moving ever upwards on Loki's thigh.

"If we don't get home soon, our driver is going to have a great story."

"I think he has one, already." Steve shifts his head to capture Loki's lips.

The kisses are slow but hungry. Hands start to wander. Thankfully, they arrive at the Tower before it gets much further. They move up to their room quickly, but then they slow down. They sit beside each other on the bed exchanging kisses as they slowly undress.

Ink and Smudge jump on the bed to snuggle with them. This is great until they are covered by discarded clothes. They jump off then.

Steve chuckles softly, pressing tender pecks to Loki's lower lip. "I don't think your children approve."

"They can have you in the morning." Loki runs his hands over the broad shoulders. "Tonight you're mine."

"I'm always yours." Steve reminds him as he pushes him gently back. "Sometimes I just have to be responsible for other things."

"I know. And I accept that." Loki opens his legs to him.

Steve gently begins to massage Loki's thighs as he reaches for the lubricant. "I love you, my angel."

"And I love you, my starlight." His breath is getting deeper.

"How are you so gorgeous?" Steve asks quietly, a breath against Loki's ear, as his fingers begin to explore the tight ring of Loki's anus.

His hands grip Steve's arms. "I have no idea. I only know I need you."

Two fingers press inside Loki. "You have me. I'm here, I'm yours."

Loki nods. His brow is furrowed in pained pleasure.

Steve pauses as he looks at Loki's face. "Too much?"

"Just go slow. At least at first." His forehead smooths slowly, and he starts moving, wanting more of him. That's enough for Steve and he does, taking his time to stretch Loki thoroughly.

"Please, Steve. Don't make me wait any longer."

"Alright." He carefully removes his fingers and kisses Loki's chest as he shifts into position and gently pushes just the head of his cock in.

Loki's chest rises. His grip tightens. "You fucking tease."

"No, I tease fucking." Steve jokes. Then he takes a kiss as he slides the rest of the way in. Loki sighs with contentment. He pulls Steve's lips into a hungry kiss. As they continue to kiss, Steve rocks slowly in and out of Loki's body. Cock rubbing against the firm abs, Loki begins to moan softly.

Steve's mouth moves along Loki's jaw to that neck he so loves. He begins biting and sucking, sure to leave bruises, as he pushes deeper into his love. Loki looks up at the ceiling before his eyes fall closed. "Starlight." His nails dig into Steve's back.

"My night sky." He bites firmly on his throat as he increases the power of his thrusts to match the intensity of his pleasure. One of Loki's legs wrap around him. The other is bent up. He's getting close, so close. And when Steve finds his prostate, he can't hold on any more. His semen spills over them. Steve groans as he feels that heat against him. And it's not long before his own semen spills inside of Loki. He collapses onto his lover with a sigh.

Loki laughs breathlessly. "I'd almost forgotten how good that felt."

"Sorry." A blush covers Steve's cheeks.

"Don't be." Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "It made this that much sweeter."

Steve nods slowly. "My head's back above the water now, but I'm still swimming. You must be my life raft."

"I will do my best." He gives a series of small kisses to the plump bottom lip.

"My angel, I know you'll succeed." Steve slowly rolls to Loki's side and yawns.

There's another laugh. Then Loki gets up to retrieve a wet washcloth. After cleaning Steve then himself, he puts it back in the bathroom. Then he returns to snuggle up with his love. "Kits, you may join us now."

Steve chuckles, amazed as the cats listen to Loki and hop up on the bed. One curls up on his foot, the other up by Loki's head. "Are we in heaven?"

"We are." He kisses his head. "Sleep now. You have a long day tomorrow."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol groans at the alarm but manages to hit Bucky instead of reaching her phone on the table beside him.

"Hey!" He grabs her phone, unplugs it, and almost his her with it.

"Fuck." She pushes her face against his neck and mutters. "This isn't morning. This is cruelty."

"Same thing." His arm is over his eyes. "Why is your alarm going off?"

"Steve." She groans and slowly pushes up. 

Bucky rolls out of bed. "I'll make coffee."

Carol yawns and scratches her head. "I'm going to punish him by not showering." She reaches for the nearest drawer, not wanting to actually get out of bed to dress.

"Good for you." He disappears out the door using a sort of zombie shuffle.

"I hate you." She calls to him, as she pulls on a bra. "You and your stupid best friend."

"I hate you, too! You and your stupid cat." Bucky's voice calls back.

"She's smarter than you!" She pulls on a red top and a pair of jeans before stumbling out to the kitchen.

"I'm friendlier." He hands her a coffee as he thanks technology for the single cup machine.

The sounds Carol makes with that first sip could be orgasmic. "Oh, you divine man." She leans in to kiss him.

He allows it but gives her a squinty look. "So now you love me again?"

"You bring me coffee." She agrees, swallowing more of the dark brew.

He grabs his own and takes a sip. "Mmm. I love me too now."

"Jerk." She laughs and kisses his cheek. "You want to come along? I don't know how long Steve wants me."

"Only if you want the company, Colonel."

She finishes her coffee and then kisses him deeply while taking his mug from his hand.

"Thief."

"Mmhmmn." She starts drinking from his cup.

He makes himself another using her empty one.

She allows him to keep this one, and moves to put the empty cup in the sink. "If this doesn't take too long, we should go out."

"Sure. You got somewhere in mind?" He leans against the counter and drinks.

"Can we go ride the ferris wheel at Coney Island?" She runs her hand through her hair.

He chuckles. "I don't see why not. Need to get above the world?"

She nods. "It's painful."

Bucky puts the cup down and pulls her into his arms. "Maybe we can borrow one of the Avenger planes. You can fly me around. That's allowed right?"

"I thought she meant all flying, but it might be okay." Her fingers trail over his lips. "Though we can take my plane, if it's okay."

"Forgot you had a plane." He kisses her head and pulls away. "Just let me get dressed."

"Why? I like you naked." She pulls him closer, rubbing against him.

He grins. "I appreciate that, but I'd rather not go to the tower that way."

"You're no fun."

"So not fun." He gives her a kiss then pulls away.

"Wear something sexy." She demands as she washes their cups.

Bucky has no idea what that means. He puts on jeans and a white t-shirt. "This okay?"

"Close enough." She tugs him to her by his belt loops and kisses him slowly. He is more than happy to keep kissing her. Better kissing than being caught in traffic. But then his phone buzzes with a message from Steve asking that he make sure Carol shows up.

"It's like he knows you or something." Bucky teases. "We better go before he sends Loki."

Carol laughs. "If I say I'll show up, I will be there. Even if it's ungodly o'clock."

They go, deciding that the only good thing about ungodly o'clock is that there's less traffic.

They meet Steve in his command room. He's looking at something on one of the screens. Maria Hill is with him.

"You're almost on time." He teases.

"Five minutes early." Carol points out. "Thanks, boss."

Bucky stands next to her. "Okay if I sit in? Or should I hit the gym."

"Sorry, gym." Steve points his thumb. "You'll be bored anyway. This is going to be all technical stuff."

Carol steals a kiss. "I'll come get you when we're done."

Bucky heads out after saying hello to Maria.

"Technical, huh?" Maria asks.

"Congratulations, ladies, you are central command for our upcoming attack. I need you to know this system and this information better than I do." Steve moves to lock the door so no one can enter.

The morning hours are filled with learning operations and abilities of the systems Steve and Natasha have added. Steve warns them that Tony may add more before the actual event. He shows them how to access everything. Then he has them explore and learn the system. By the time he lets them go for an hour break at lunch, Carol feels her brain is fried.

Maria doesn't feel much better. It's actually a good thing both women have a military background where a high-stress environment was an often occurrence. Both have been in positions where they've had to learn systems or ops quickly. This is a bit larger than usual, but both are confident that they will have everything down within a couple of days.

Carol goes to find Bucky for her break, dramatically collapsing against him. "Your best friend is a slave driver."

He puts down his gun. "Poor doll. Just call him a bully, and he'll freak out."

"He's not that bad." She pouts, but she could never do that to Steve.

Bucky boops her nose. "You hungry?"

"Starved." She starts nibbling his shoulder.

"Let's get some food in you." As he puts his gun away, he asks if Steve is slave driver enough that they can't go to Coney Island.

"I'll be a few more hours this afternoon. And tomorrow. And the next few weeks." She stretches with a little yawn.

He kisses her temple. "Well I'll be a good little househusband and have dinner waiting for you when you come home."

"I love you." She tells him sincerely, holding him close. "How about for now? I have to be back in 50 minutes."

"For now, corner deli. They have great corned beef."

"Sounds great." She kisses his nose and they head down.

Forty-five minutes later, they are saying good-bye in the lobby. "I'll make you something special for dinner."

"And don't complain if I punch Rogers." Carol teases as she takes another kiss.

"You have my permission to punch him as much as you want. See you at home." Bucky doesn't leave until the elevator door closes on her.

The work isn't easy, but the women revel in it. Soon they're teasing Steve that they don't need him at all as they go through the massive amount of data.  
Every so often Maria recognizes someone in a picture, former SHIELD agents she worked with. It makes her that much more determined to bring the whole thing down.

Finally, they find a good spot to stop for the day and lock everything down, adding their own passwords to the layers of security. Carol gives Steve a kiss on the cheek and makes him promise to pass it on to Loki before she heads home.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Walking into their apartment, Carol kicks off her shoes. Chewie comes up to her and she picks up the cat, burying her face in the soft fur.

The smell of chicken fills the air. Bucky walks out in his apron holding two wine glasses with apple juice. He hands one to her. "Welcome home, honey."

"Thank you." She lets Chewie jump down to the floor as she takes the glass and tugs Bucky in for a kiss. "Good afternoon?"

"Productive." He was able to get some writing done. And he made corn-flake crusted chicken, box macaroni and cheese, and kernel corn.

"Me too. Didn't punch Steve, though." She winks.

"Darn. Well, Chewie, looks like I owe you another cat toy."

Carol laughs. "You don't want me to mar that pretty face of his."

"Which is why you should hit him in the gut." Bucky grins.

"Oh. I see." She drinks her juice and steps further in, brushing against him. "Think we can still do the Ferris wheel tonight?"

"If we eat fast." He touches her chin. "And if it's closed, we'll go to the Empire State Building. And if that's closed, we'll go to the roof of Avengers Tower."

She looks at him with a playful smile. "And here I thought you'd offer another way to grant me the feeling of flying."

He pretends innocence. "Like driving you on a motorcycle? I can do that."

She slowly licks her lips. "I do love having power between my thighs." She steps back to place her glass on the table.

"I know you do." His eyes take her in before turning and fixing two plates. "Eat."

She takes her seat and refills her glass before looking over the plate. It's not terribly fancy, but her heart beats with pride in him. "This looks delicious."

He gives a small grin. "Hope you like it."

She eats slowly, deliberately taking small bites and making motions of thoroughly enjoying each bite. There are soft moans and the fork often lingers a hair too long against her lips. All Bucky can do is chuckle and stare.

"It's very good." She tells him with a coy smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

She smiles again and finishes her meal. A happy sigh escapes her.

"No dessert I'm afraid." He clears the table. "We'll have to get some at Coney Island."

She puts her hand on his wrist as he collects her plate and captures his lips. "Sweeter than any chocolate."

He smiles. "Look who's being all romantic."

"Lies." She teases. "I thought we were in a rush?"

"Yeah." He takes another kiss before putting the dishes in the sink. "I'll clean up when we get back."

"Not by yourself." She goes to pull her shoes back on. A few moments later, they are out the door.

They luckily make it to the park with plenty of time. Carol holds Bucky's hand tight as they walk amongst the attractions. He leads her straight to the Ferris Wheel. Luckily the line isn't too long. People prefer the scary rides.

They get into the car and Carol rests her head on his shoulder while holding his hands.

When they get to the top, Bucky quotes, "Made it, ma. I'm on top of the world."

Carol laughs. "Somehow, I don't think you really needed that." Still, she takes a deep breath in appreciation of the open air.

Bucky looks over at her. "Scary words, Carol Danvers."

"Scary thoughts, James Barnes." She snuggles close. He wraps an arm around her and enjoys the quiet.

After a while, Carol sighs softly. "Your daughters love the sky." She moves his hand to her belly.

A smile appears across his lips when he feels them kick. “They're definitely your daughters.”

"Thank you for giving them to me." She kisses him gently.

"Thank you for carrying them."

That earns him another kiss. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"I feel the same way, doll." He wants to ask about what Steve wants with her. But he knows he wouldn't have been kicked out if he was supposed to know. But he trusts that his friend won't put his girls in danger.

Carol sighs again, her head once more on his shoulder. She seems so at ease. Eventually the ride stops, and they have to get off. Bucky asks if she wants to get in line again.

"Let's walk the beach." She requests quietly, hand still in his.

They head towards the water, taking their shoes off to feel the sand between their toes. "Ma used to bring us up here sometimes. Not often, but it made it more special. You know?"

"Tell me about her?" Carol's never kept it secret how she loves to hear about his life growing up.

He thinks back. "She had a death glare. If you saw that glare, you knew you were in trouble." But there were good times, too. "She loved music. We had a radio that my father and I cobbled together. She would cook and dance."

Carol smiles and looks out over the waves. "I bet she would've hated me."

"Actually, I think she would have liked you." He admits, "She would have hated that you are such a loose woman." He shakes his head. "Sleeping with me before marriage. Tsk tsk."

"Says the legendary manwhore." She lightly bumps him.

"Yeah. I got the death glare a lot when I started dating." He shrugs. "It was worth it."

She moves her arms up around his neck. "No sudden Christian regrets that you didn't wait for me?"

"Nope." He looks in her eyes. "Had to get in a lot of practice to make sure I could satisfy you. Otherwise you might have kicked me to the curb that very first night."

Carol giggles. "I would've waited for morning."

He grins. "But you admit you'd have thrown me out of my own room."

"Yes." Her face is serious, but she can't hold it. She bursts into giggles again.

He kisses her. She deepens it, her tongue slipping through his lips. He pulls her against him and holds her close.

As the kiss ends she meets his eyes. "My beautiful Bucky."

"My handsome Carol." He replies back.

Carol smiles. She slowly releases him so they can continue their walk. A few moments of silence then she tells him. "It'll be soon."

"Good." That's all he needs to know really. At least for now.

She tells him one other piece of news she thinks he'll want, though. "He's keeping me off the lines."

He nods. "Even better." He looks over at her. "You okay with that?"

"Not thrilled, but I do get to boss your sorry ass around." They walk a bit further then Carol sits in the sand, pulling Bucky with her.

"I know how much you love doing that." He bumps her shoulder. "Maria is helping you?"

"Yeah. We could even use a third but I know we don't have the people." She takes a small stick and draws a heart in the sand.

Bucky takes the stick from her and in the center of the heart writes 'CD + BB'. 

She kisses his cheek. "I know you hate them, I know they destroyed your life, but don't get carried away."

"You just keep talking in my ear, doll." He's sure it'll be enough of a lifeline to keep him human.

Carol rests against him. "Things will die if I don't get you back." It's a promise, despite the softness of her voice.

Her words remind him of the hell he went through when she was missing. "I know the feeling."

"These girls deserve a daddy who loves them and wants them to be their best." She tears up slightly. She knows Bucky will be the father she'd always wished she had.

"And that's exactly what they'll get." He moves her head to look at him. "I'm coming back."

Her voice is a bit fiercer. "I'll kick your sorry ass if you don't."

"That's fair." He kisses her nose.

"And I expect the best Goddamn sex of my life that night." She warns. "The best."

He laughs. "Can I have a nap first?"

"On the plane home. Then you're mine."

"You got it, doll."

She leans in to whisper in his ear. "You'll start by eating me out until I'm good and wet for you."

He smiles. "Maybe I should practice."

"Do you need to?' She pulls back to stroke his cheek. " I'm, ah, open to that."

His eyes slowly move over her face and torso. "Practice makes perfect."

"Maybe you should get me home first, so you can take full advantage of my willingness to help you improve." She smiles sweetly.

Bucky stands, wiping the sand from his ass. Then he helps Carol up, pulling 'too hard' and making her fall on him. She lands against him, hands on his chest. She smiles, her arms wrapping around him and her head on his shoulder.

He picks her up so that she's against his side but facing down in a sort of flying position. Then he runs back the way they came, hoping it'll feel a little like flying or at least makes her laugh.

She does laugh. "Bucky!" She holds one arm out and enjoys the wind through her hair.

He hates having to stop, but they're back at the amusement park. He sets her down gently. "Maybe we should ride the Cyclone before we go."

Carol pauses, a hand on her belly. "Would that be safe?"

"Right. Guess not." He takes her hand. "Let's go home so I can practice."

She squeezes his fingers. "You are the perfect man, Bucky Barnes. No wonder I'm crazy about you."

"I'm gonna remind you you said that next time you're mad at me."

"Because I'm ever mad more than five minutes?" She kisses his cheek.

"We haven't had the girls yet." He noted.

"So?" She leans against him as they walk to the care.

"So that could change things."

"I'll just love you more." She promises. "How could I not? You've given me two precious treasures. I'll be tired and a bit stressed, no doubt, but we'll share it. Our love will grow."

He winks. "Until one of them decides she hates flying. Kidding." He kisses her and opens the car for for her.

"Not funny." She rests against her seat with a smile. Soon they're on the way home and she can't wait to be truly alone with her love.

Bucky doesn't make a move until they are in the bedroom. Then he pulls her into his arms and kisses her slowly. As they kiss, she opens his jeans and tugs at his shirt. She wants his skin pressed to hers.

It isn't long before he feels not only her skin but also the slightest flutter from the twins. He picks Carol up to place her gently on the bed, tugging at her underwear.

Her eyes never leave him, her hands stroke his face and hair. "Just having you here, that's enough. My heart's going so fast."

"Nope. Gotta practice." He kisses down her body.

Carol laughs softly. "You're ridiculous. It only makes me love you more."

He opens her legs before his mouth gets there. His lips kiss softly, often after his tongue has tasted that piece of flesh.

"Bucky." She moans softly, she can feel her skin warming as he touches her.

Below her waist, he runs his teeth over her inner thigh. His hands stay busy above, massaging her breasts. Her hands move over his, encouraging him. She continues to moan her appreciation. As much as she loves him rough, it's these times when he's gentle and thorough that she truly melts for him.

And he is thorough. He makes sure she's acing for him before his tongue brushes over her slit for the first time. It sends a shiver right through her. She gasps for breath, his name on her lips. "Bucky!"

He explores her slowly, completely, rating every bit of her wetness. His tongue pushes into her for a few moments before returning to her clit, her labia, her thighs. She's a writhing mess above him. Her lips move with silent pleas that don't quite make it out. Sweat begins to glisten on her forehead and between her breasts. He continues tasting her, exploring her, finding those spots that make her shiver.

"Bucky, fuck Bucky. I'm going to... To..." She gasps loudly, her body rising from the bed as pleasure overrides all other senses. He stays with her through it. 

She collapses into the bed with a soft laugh, her hands reaching for him, tugging him up.

He rises quickly. "Oops. Just realized I was supposed to get you ready then use my cock. See? I still need practice."

Carol keeps laughing, lightly slapping his cheek. "You're horrible."

"I really am." He grins.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Teach me. Love me. Fuck me." That grin is still on his face.

"You are trouble, mister." She makes an attempt to kiss that grin away. Somehow it stays on his face even as he returns the kiss. She gently pushes his shoulder. "You're a nut."

"I'm your nut." He pushes back.

"Don't you forget it." She nips his lip.

"Yes, Colonel." He groans, remembering that he still needs to clean the kitchen.

"Whatever it is, can it wait until morning?" She secures her grip. "Because I really don't plan on letting you go."

"Depends. How do you feel about rats and roaches?" He forces himself up.

She pouts, pushing herself back. "Not terribly. Jess is terrified of rats. It's funny."

"I don't blame her." He looks at her. "Stay here. I got it." He gives her a smile, loving how she looks lying there naked and debauched. He winks and heads to the kitchen.

Carol sighs, she knows she shouldn't let him do all the work but she is rather tired. She grabs a book from the nightstand and tries to read while he works. He comes back a few minutes later and goes to the bathroom before getting back into bed. She puts the book aside having not read a word and wraps herself around him. "I could manage another round, if you want?"

He smiles. "Oh yeah?" He kisses her.

"Well, I know you have needs." She gently bites his lip.

"And I definitely need practice." He pulls her close as he kisses her forcefully.

She pushes him down to the bed as she finishes the kiss, biting his lip again. "I don't know. You got twins first shot."

"Pure talent, doll. Though you had a lot to do with it too."

"Just spread my legs." She teases.

"A bit more than that." He strokes her cheek and kisses her.

She runs her hands down his chest. "What does my Bucky-bear need? How can I pleasure you?"

He kisses her hungrily, his tongue exploring her mouth in short strokes. Carol's not going to let such an obvious frontal attack slide. She counters with her own tongue and makes certain he doesn't escape until there's no breath left between them. He pulls her on top of him. His hands grab her ass and squeeze. A finger strokes around her asshole before moving to her nether regions.

"What are you thinking?" She growls playfully as she bites his cheek.

"Not thinking." He licks her ear. "So very little thinking." He grinds up against her.

"Really?" She grinds right back down. "Because I was thinking you really need to come hard."

"That works." He bits at her neck before sucking on the spot.

That pulls a moan from her. "Keep that up and I'm going to come before I even get you in."

His lips move to her shoulder. "Can't have that."

"Your ego would love it." She teases. "Though your cock would cry."

"My cock is already crying. Can't you hear it?" He whispers in her ear. "It's saying please, Carol. Please let me go to your warm wet place."

Carol feigns confusion. "Warm wet place? It wants a bath?"

"Yep. Right here." He pushes a finger inside her.

She closes her eyes momentarily. "We could come to an agreement."

The finger comes out only to stroke around her entrance. "Yeah?"

She sits up, grinding down again. "Maybe."

His hands slide up her thighs. "Please?"

"Only if you promise to make me cookies tomorrow."

"What kind?" he asks.

"Chocolate?" She smiles and shrugs. "If they're really good, you might get a blow job right there in the kitchen."

He gives her puppy dog eyes. "Can I use the tubes? Or a box?"

"Those aren't good enough for a blow job." She shakes her head, grinding down again for emphasis.

A moan escapes his lips. "Okay. From scratch. Got it."

"You proooomise?" She wiggles her hips.

"Yes. Promise. Cross my heart." He gently squeezes one of her breasts. "Please, Colonel."

She nods, then lifts herself to reposition. She gently takes his cock in hand and guides it inside her. She keeps moving until she's fully seated in his lap. "How's that?"

"Perfect." He rolls his hips to get a little friction going. She follows his example, sliding up and down his thick shaft. Soon he's pushing up hard every time she comes down.

She grips his hands tight, pushing them to the sides of his head as she leans over him to get more pressure against her clit as she rides him. Her motions are becoming harder and faster and she looks into his eyes with a certain determination.

Bucky loves that look in her eye. He never realized how sexy it is for a woman to take charge like this before Carol. The only problem is that it's getting him close really fast. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"We can go again." She bites her lip with a grin, working him harder still.

His brow furrows. His mouth drops open. His eyes close. "Oh. Oh. Oh!" He comes inside her, his body jerking as he does.

She gasps, slowing to a stop. She hasn't come, but she doesn't care, he's too fucking beautiful. "Oh, my Bucky." She leans in to kiss him tenderly.

"I definitely need practice." He gives her a euphoric smile.

"You still with me, Bucky-bear?" She teases gently, soft kisses peppering his face.

"Mm-hmm."

"Had enough yet?" A kiss is pressed to each eyelid.

"Nope. Just give me 10 minutes. Or I can use one of these." He holds up his fingers.

She laughs. "I'm fine. I'm asking what you want." She carefully pulls off and lays down beside him.

He looks over at her. "You didn't finish."

"Nope, but you gave me such a good finish before, I don't mind." She kisses his shoulder.

"You sure?" He searches her face.

"Sometimes it's not about me." Another kiss to his shoulder. "This was for you."

Bucky strokes her cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do, actually." She grins at him.

He gives her a kiss. "Good. You should."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki climbs naked into bed. "The producers of Hamlet called me to thank me for my blog. Apparently ticket sales have soared."

"That's amazing." Steve appreciates the view though he tries to look like he isn't. He sets his book aside so he can stroke Loki's cheek. "They deserve it."

"They do." He kisses the palm. "So that was my good deed for the day. How was your day?"

"Pretty good. Plans move forward." He turns over and rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "I think I'm going to hold you in reserve on the actual day. Would you mind?"

"Whatever you need. I'll send the Avengers my bill after." His fingers run through the blond hair. "You are horribly handsome, do you know that?"

"I've been told that." Steve smiles softly. "Mostly by this one guy who's so gorgeous it's hard to believe he'd even look at me."

Loki smiles. "When this is over, we should do something fun. Coney Island or Disney World or visiting the children's hospital or whatever brings you absolute joy."

"Can we take sick kids to Disneyland?" Steve's eyes light up.

Those eyes tell Loki he was correct to suggest it. "Of course we can. I can reach out to the Disney people to see if they'll help sponsor something."

"You're incredible." He kisses Loki.

"No. I'm selfish. I just want to see you that happy all the time." Loki admits.

"Call it what you will, you still thought of it." Another kiss, to Loki's forehead. "I love your brilliant brain."

"And I love your kind heart." He grins. "We're half the cast of the Wizard of Oz."

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. "Such a dork."

"But you understood that reference." Loki grins.

"It's older than I am." He sticks out his tongue.

Loki moves, straddling Steve. He rubs his hands over the strong chest. "I sent the Save the Date notices today." He licks his lips. "We're getting married."

"Already?" His eyes go wide, though they're happy. "It's so close, baby."

"Four short months away." He strokes Steve's chest. "And after Disneyland and after the invitations are finalized, I was hoping you could plan the honeymoon?" 

"Me? I thought you wanted to pick the locations? Something about seeing more than war memorials?" He makes a face.

Loki tries to compromise. "How about you pick the cities and we choose one war memorial and one non-war memorial we want to see in each."

"Fair." Steve nods. "Don't get mad when I suggest all the art museums."

"I won't." He kisses the broad chest. "In fact I insist on it." He kisses a nipple. "Don't be mad when I insist on some sort of theater." He kisses the other nipple.

"The globe in London. Louvre in Paris." Steve moans softly.

"See Picasso's Guernica in Spain." He sucks on that nipple until it hardens.

"God." Steve mutters. "That's very distracting."

"Well it is a very powerful painting." He does the same to the other nipple.

"That's not-" he interrupts himself with another moan.

Loki smiles. He places sucking kisses down to his belly button.

"Do you. Do you need something, love?" Steve's fingers press into Loki's shoulders.

"A taste?" He looks up with innocent eyes. "Maybe I have a taste?"

Steve sighs. "Can I ever deny you anything?"

He gives a look that says yes. He keeps kissing down.

"Lo'." Soft sighs escape his lips and his hands move to Loki's hair.

He lightly sucks on Steve's testicles. His hips rise, silently begging for more. Loki is happy to give it to him. He presses short licks up the shaft finally getting to the top, he swirls his tongue over it before sucking on the first inch of him.

"Loki." Steve's fingers tighten in his hair. "Oh you divine creature."

"Mmm." He takes more into his mouth. He swallows then slowly bobs his head, sucking as he does.

Steve's panting for breath. His hips start to move up but he forces himself to stop, so Loki can stay in control. Loki pulls up, keeping the top in his mouth. He looks up at Steve. It's an invitation. 'Use me. Take from me.'

He waits just a moment to be sure he's reading it right, then he starts to thrust his hips toward that wonderful mouth. Green eyes close. Loki sucks as the cock fills his mouth again and again. He hums in pleasure. Trying to stay gentle, Steve shudders as he keeps moving his hips. He's not going to last long at this rate. Long fingers squeeze Steve's testicles, encouraging him to come.

"Oh God." His eyes squeeze shut as be begins to pump semen into that waiting mouth.

Loki sputters a bit before swallowing down what he can. When he's sure Steve is done, he rises, wiping the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck that's hot." Steve guides Loki up gently kissing the sides of his mouth. "You okay?"

He smiles. "I'm perfect. You?"

"Good. Very good." He strokes Loki's hair. "Do you need some reciprocation?"

"No. I just wanted to taste you."

"You're sure, baby?" Steve's hands run down Loki's back.

"Mm-hmm." He kisses Steve's lips.

Steve returns the kiss, adding a few smaller ones. "I love you."

"And I love you." Loki snuggles against him. "Read to me?"

"Anything in particular?" He'd been reading a memoir from the Korean war.

"No. I just want to hear your voice as I fall asleep."

Steve smiles and picks up his book. He begins reading aloud from where he left off. Loki closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. He does have strange dreams of war that causes him to hold Steve tighter.

Once Loki's asleep, Steve puts the book aside to cuddle him close. He kisses the dark hair and silently worries himself to sleep. Loki jerks awake. His dream had turned dark. He had found Steve's body bloody and mangled. Breathing heavily, heart beating fast, he's relieved to find Steve beside him.

Loki's movements awake Steve from his light sleep. "Lo'? Baby, you okay?"

"Bad dream." He presses his face against Steve's chest.

Steve strokes his hair. "You're okay. You're here,with me."

He nods. Then he looks up at Steve. "If anything goes wrong, you will summon me, yes?"

"Why do you think I want to hold you back? Can't have you in the middle of a fight if I need you." He cups Loki's cheek.

He nods. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be. I'm here for you." He kisses Loki's head. "I'm yours."

He takes a shaky breath and lays his head back down. Steve continues to stroke the dark hair. "Do you want some tea or something? Would that help?"

Loki shakes his head. "Just hold me."

Steve wraps around Loki protectively. "I love you. My angel, my night sky, my raison d'etre."

He finally relaxes. Slowly sleepiness starts to return.


	131. Bizarre Love triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's spies return. Pietro makes a new 'friend'.

Logan is the first to return, though Steve quickly secrets him away. Clint and Pietro show up in Washington first, and Steve greets them when he goes down for his interview with Sports Illustrated. They're even in a few photos. Carol is aware of all of this, as she goes through the Hydra information. But she's even more aware that Jess isn't back yet. Steve tells her not to worry (even as he's obviously worrying) but she really can't help it.

Bucky does his best to be supportive. He makes sure she eats, reminds her that Jess can take care of herself. He knows the worrying can't be good for the babies. This makes him anxious whenever they have a doctors appointment.

There's a knock on their door. Carol's working again (and starting to hate Steve's thoroughness) so Bucky's home alone. Bucky looks at Chewie then goes to answer the door.

"You're not my honeybee." Jess stares at him, arms crossed.

He looks at her. "She's at the Tower. You okay?"

Jess shakes her head. "Some greeting. Yeah, I'm good." She pushes into the apartment.

He closes the door and pulls her into a hug. "We've been worried sick."

"It's not like I could just walk out. I had to avoid suspicion." But she hugs back.

"Yeah." As soon as she pulls away, Bucky texts Carol. 'We've got a spider.'

'Tell her she's a bitchcake and don't let her leave.'

She turns to point a finger in Bucky's face. "By the way. Why did you let her pose naked on that magazine?"

He laughs. "Not my call. I wasn't even there." Then he relays Carol's message.

Jess shakes her head with a smile. "Guess I can actually use my phone again." She sends Carol a teasing and just a little risque message in return. "Now. Tell me news. I probably shouldn't go to the tower straight away as I know I'm being watched."

He fills her in on what he knows, which isn't much. Mostly he tells her how Carol has been and what's been going on with the babies.

She takes it all in, nodding. The she gives him a sad smile. "I'm going to have to do something terrible to you to maintain my cover. Like I said, being watched."

He nods. "Just stay until Carol gets here. Otherwise whatever you do will look like child's play compared to what she does."

"Oh, I just want to make it look like I've used my pheromones to seduce you. That's all." She lightly bats his forehead. "You know, attempt to shake up the relationship. That _is_ my cover."

He grins. "Oh. So Carol will kill me no matter what." He gives an exaggerated sigh. "Well if you have to seduce me..."

Jess's eyes flicker to the windows. "Take three steps back. Would you like me to actually use the pheromone on you?"

He takes those three steps,the smile dropping a bit. "It would make it more convincing."

"I'm sorry, if it means anything." She gently touches his face, letting her powers work, just a touch, though, just a subtle hint.

His eyes change almost immediately. He gives her a smile. "You are beautiful." He caresses her hand. "And strong." He takes a step forward.

"Not too much, Barnes." She tells him even as she lifts her lips to his. It feels horrible and wrong but she can practically see their spy out the window and knows she has to make a showing.

He touches her nose with his, keeping their lips barely apart. "Can't say I haven't imagined this." He pulls away suddenly. "Sorry."

"Left window. You can see him." Her eyes flicker in that direction. "We are going to kiss, and make it look like it's turning into more though we both know this damn charade is stopping the second we close your bedroom door."

He looks at her, a hint of lust in his eyes. He pulls her against him and kisses her expertly.

Well, she finally appreciates why Carol's such a fan. She continues it, her hands wrapping around his shoulders so she can leap up, her strong legs clinging to his waist. "Bedroom." She tells him, really wanting this to end. He carries her there. His mouth continues to find hers as they go. It's not the same. It's not Carol. Finally they get the bedroom door closed.

Jess immediately pulls away and makes a face. "Ugh. Sorry."

He steps back. "You sure you aren't gay?" He's never had a woman react like that to kissing him before.

"Shut up. Maybe it doesn't occur to you to feel guilty about kissing your best friend's husband, but I sure as hell get that." She heads to the bathroom to wash out her mouth.

He sits on the bed. "We aren't married yet. And it wasn't personal." He has no idea if she can hear him, and he isn't sure he cares.

"Close enough." She returns, sitting next to him. "Thank you, and again I'm sorry. I can't even text Carol to explain what's going on because they're likely monitoring my phone."

"She should be home soon." He takes off his shirt and messes up his hair. "You can explain it to her then."

She smudges some of her lipstick across his face and tugs at the edge of her shirt. "Bruise me. Here."

He does even though it somehow feels weirder than the kiss. He takes his shoes off then unbuttons his pants.

Jess pushes him off when she thinks it'll leave a mark. She makes a quick decision, stripping down to her underwear than pulling his shirt on. "Your cologne is nice."

"Thanks." He checks his phone then puts it down. "Wanna play a video game until she comes?"

Jess snorts. "Really? We're supposed to be making it look like we're having a torrid affair and you want to play video games?"

He shrugs. "You got a better idea?"

"We should probably stay in here for at least a little longer. Unless you want Hydra to think you're a minute man." Jess grins.

"Haha." He reclines on the bed. "So how's Hydra?"

She raises an eyebrow, giving him a look. "Dead man walking."

"But you're navigating okay?" He scratches the skin around his metal arm.

"I did grow up there. Lots of people know me. It was stupidly easy to go back in." She shrugs with a frown. "Add the sob story and they're comforting me and suggesting ideas."

"Sob story?" He's curious.

"That asshole comes out of no where and steals my girl..." Jess pouts, tears coming to her eyes.

He looks at her, wondering how much of that is real. "Right. So then seducing me is meant to teach her a lesson."

"Proves that you're a lust-driven animal like any other man." She touches his nose. "The plan I made with my Hydra conspirator is that when she gets in, I run crying to her. Because I came here looking for her but you were all over me. How bad is that?"

He raises an eyebrow. "But she knows about your pheromone thing."

"My conspirator did not." Jess smiles. "Don't you think they'd ask why I wouldn't just use it on her, if they did?"

"Then it wouldn't be real." He runs a hand through his hair. "So now they think I'm a cheating asshole." He shrugs. "Not a stretch given my past I guess. Though I never cheated on a girl."

"Yeah, well, it's not real anyway. And who cares what they think. They think experimenting on people is right. They think it's okay to hold a wounded soldier captive and turn him into a weapon." She bumps against him gently.

He gives a small smile. "She's been worried sick."

Jess shrugs. "Well, she's an idiot. She knows I can take care of myself." She looks up then, as they hear the door open. "Excuse me. I have to go pretend to pretend to be distressed." She winks and moves to race out the door.

Carol immediately finds herself with an armful of best friend. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Left window. You're comforting me." Jess whispers quickly as she does her best to look upset.

Bucky waits a moment, the time it would take to pull pants on. He comes out. "It's not what it looks like."

Carol nods, stroking Jess's hair and kissing it. "I'll bet. Maybe you should go to the tower until I'm ready to hear your side of it?" She gives Bucky a worried look, which could easily be mistaken for anger from outside.

He makes gestures as though trying to explain. "Be careful. I love you. There's a pot roast in the slow cooker. It should turn off by itself." He goes to get a shirt and his shoes.

Carol's fighting hard not to laugh. She pushes his shoulder with hers as he walks past to the door. "Shouldn't be more than an hour."

Bucky glares at Jess for show then leaves.

It ends up being about an hour and a half before the ladies show up at the tower. Carol has Bucky's potroast, still warm, in some tupperware. They're giggling together as they look for him. They find him in the bowling alley with Clint and Logan. He's winning by 20.

Jess yells a loud jinx which causes Clint to drop his ball rather loudly. Carol puts down her container and goes to sit in Bucky's lap.

"No fair." Clint pouts as he watches his ball roll down the gutter.

"You lose the lookout?" Bucky asks, his arms around Carol.

"Yeah, Jess crawled out the window and dealt with him." She kisses him gently. "I missed you. Are you going to finish your game? We have to go see Steve."

"I can go on my own." Jess assures her with a pat on her shoulder. 

"Whatever you want, doll. We all know I'm gonna win anyway."

"You kids stay and make out, I'm fine." Jess teases them before going up to find Steve.

Maria is with him in the war room going through some contingency plans, including the circumstances when Loki should be brought in.

"Boss." Jess walks over, handing Steve a thumb drive. "I was followed out and I'm pretty sure they're still watching my phone."

"But you're back." Steve can't help his relieved sigh as he takes the stick and shakes her hand.

"Want me to go?" Maria asks.

"We're just going to add more data. You're fine, Maria." He looks at Jess. "But you're still a security risk. We're going to have to keep your cover up."

Jess nods. "I put my watcher out, but he'll be up again by morning. I don't want to risk this attack by drawing too much suspicion."

Maria takes the thumb drive from Steve and loads the data onto the computer. She immediately starts analyzing it.

Steve has his arms crossed as he considers what to do next. "You, Carol and Buck need to decide how you want to play this up. The phone, you know how to debug it?"

"Easy. But again, didn't want them to know what side I'm on."

Steve nods. "You go decide how you want to play it. Once I hear from Mystique, we'll have a date. Hopefully you won't have to play too long."

"Boss." Jess nods back then goes to return to the couple.

Clint has decided to get revenge for the dropped ball by picking at the pot roast. He refuses to believe that Bucky made it. Jess elbows him. "He learned to cook for his woman. What did you ever do?"

"As I recall, I saved your ass a few times." He replies.

"Because I never saved yours?"

"You asked what I did. It's one of the things I've done." He drops more meat into his mouth.

"Asshat." She goes over to Carol and Bucky, sitting in Carol's lap and squishing them both.

"You're up, Buck." Logan tells him.

Carol starts laughing. "Not yet."

Jess giggles with her.

Bucky sighs. "Jess, you wanna bowl for me?"

"Sure." She gets up and, impressively, rolls a strike. Bucky whistles his approval.

Carol cheers as Jess takes s bow.

Clint curses under his breath. He gets up to take his turn. "No trying to distract me."

"Of course, world's deadliest aim." She bows again and returns to Carol's lap.

He sticks his tongue out at her then ends up with a spare.

There's a laugh and an Eastern European accent. "Deadly aim not so deadly." Pietro is helping himself to the pot roast. "Mmm. Is good."

"Thanks." Bucky says from beneath the two women.

"Deadly because he hits anything but the target." Jess winks.

Logan gets up to take his turn. "Cute." He grabs his ball and rolls it. He's the worst of all of them. It doesn't bother him none. He only bowls for the beer.

"I never realized there were so many Russian Avengers." Jess is clearly checking out Pietro.

Carol pokes her. "There's only one.

Pietro smiles at Jess. "Hello. You are Jessica, yes? I am Pietro." He steps forward and offers his hand.

She hops off Carol's lap to greet him properly. "It's just Jess. Carol told me all about you but she never mentioned you were hot."

He smiles wider. "I thank you. You are also, as you say, hot."

Clint groans.

Logan just laughs then finishes his beer.

Carol also has to groan. "Come on, he's half your age, Jess."

"I'm not 40." She makes a face at Carol. "Anyway, sweetheart, if I wasn't still undercover as a lesbian, I'd definitely like to take you out for burgers."

"I don't mind lesbians." Pietro says with a small tilt of the head.

Bucky laughs. "Jess, keep in mind he's really fast. Really fast."

Logan shakes his head at Buck. "You're up, pervert."

Carol finally shifts so Bucky can play. It's the last frame. He bowls strikes until his turn is up.

Carol cheers loudly. "Yow! Someone deserves victory sex!"

"Thanks, I guess. But you'd blow my cover. After all this, okay?" Jess kisses her fingers and presses them to Pietro's cheek.

Pietro blushes slightly. "Okay."

Bucky sits on Carol's lap. "Take me to a bed and ravish me, doll."

Clint also gets strikes at the end, but no one requests to sleep with him. It's for the best though since he's married and all. That doesn't bother him. What bothers him is that Bucky won.

Carol kisses Bucky's shoulder. "Who needs a bed?"

"Gross, guys. Also we need to chat before you get all couple-y" Jess looks over and shakes her head at Bucky.

He gets up with a sigh. "Clint, Logan, it's been a pleasure. And you both owe me $20." He holds his hand out, and they slap bills into it.

Logan grabs Clint and Pietro and drags them to the door. "We'll leave you the room."

"Thanks. Later." Jess waves at their retreating figures.

Pietro waves with a smile as he's pulled away. He continues waving even after they are out of the room.

"Adorable." Jess crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"Not an option." Carol punches her shoulder. "Now what do we need to talk about?"

"How we play our little drama out." Bucky guesses.

Jess nods. "I only knocked our watcher out. He's going to wake up in my apartment, and I need something to tell him."

"Well, you thought he was one of ours. But took him to safety when you realized." Carol nods. "But he's going to keep watching, I guess?"

"So do I need to move back here? Or are you two going to have a falling out?" Bucky asks.

Jess looks at Carol as she considers it. "She'd want to give you a second chance, though she might not let you in the bed for a couple nights."

Carol nods. "And Jess would try to woo me away, taking me out and such."

"Shopping?" Jess grins.

"I guess that makes me the asshole boyfriend that is on my best behavior around Carol and threatening around Jess."

"Steve said it shouldn't be too long. Which is good." Jess pushes Bucky. "We have a good dynamic."

"Good." Bucky doesn't like the idea of sleeping on the couch.

"I'll keep Jarrod at my place tonight, so you guys get a freebie. But we're in role come morning." Jess looks at them both. "Can you do this? I know you're not spies."

He nods, his eyes determined. "After the way they played me? I'll be more than happy to play them."

Carol agrees. "We have to make sure Steve's plan works. I can manage a little subterfuge for that cause."

Bucky kisses Jess' cheek. "I apologize now for anything I do in the next few days."

"Because I'm going to be any better?" She gives him a hug. "Go abuse your couple time while you can. I've got a spy to first aid."

Carol also gives Jess a hug, reminding her to be careful.

He looks at Carol. "Do I get to have you the rest of the day? Or do you have more studying to do."

"Fuck Steve, I'm all yours." Carol winks.

Jess shakes her head. "Trouble. See you later."

They wish her good luck as she leaves then turn back to each other. Bucky gives Carol a tender kiss. He savors them.

"Your pot roast is... was delicious." She kisses him again. "You've got a real knack for cooking."

"Thanks." He strokes her cheek. "You've got a knack for everything else."

"Liar." She tilts her head to kiss his fingers.

He looks at her. "When I was waiting in the bedroom with Jess, all I could think of is how hurt you would have been if it had been real." He presses his lips to her forehead. "I never want to hurt you like that. Never."

"Oh, honey." She hugs him closer. "I know that, and I trust you."

"Let's go home." He tells her

She nods. "I wish I could fly you there."

"I know." He takes her hand and walks her to the elevator.

Carol leans heavily against him. "If it were real, you would get a second chance. Eventually."

Bucky is grateful. "If it were real, I'd throw myself at your feet and remind you that Jess has those pheromone things."

"You wouldn't go for Jess." She holds his hand between hers, near her stomach.

"I really wouldn't. My girls are too precious to me to risk that." He pulls her into the elevator.

"You might go for Steve." She tells him as she leans against the back wall and pulls him against her. "But your turn on seems to be more both of us, these days."

"Mostly you." He assures her.

"I'm not jealous." She almost believes herself this time.

"Good." He kisses her.

"Hmmn." She lets her mind wander as the elevator goes down. She keeps his hands pressed to her belly.

Bucky looks down. "Girls, mommy and daddy are going to pretend fight. But don't worry. We're still together. And we love you."

Carol smiles at that. "I wish my dad had been more like you."

He smiles at her. "There were a lot of crappy dads in the neighborhood. They taught me what not to do. And there were some great dads. Hopefully I learned a thing or two from them." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

"You love them. That's a perfect start." The elevator lands and dings at their floor.

The words make him sad. "Your dad loved you. I mean he must have."

"Not as much as my brothers." She shrugs. "Doesn't matter now, anyway."

"Good thing I love you to the moon and back then."

"I love you, too, Bucky." She says it simply, a hand touching his cheek as she meets his eyes.

He gives her a warm smile and kisses her. "Let's go home." He says again and kisses her.

"Home." She reminds him.

He leads her out of the elevator. "Did you drive or take a cab?"

"Drive, but Jess will want her car back." She winds their fingers together.

"She probably already took it." They check. Then they get a cab and head home.

The apartment seems quiet and small as they head in. Carol loves it, it's just what she needs

Bucky takes both her hands and starts leading her to the bedroom. "So Steve tells me bubble baths are great. Wanna try one?"

"I would love to." She smiles at him. "Steve seems to have a lot of good advice for you."

"I swear it's like we switched places." Ever since the serum.

"How so?" She starts lighting candles around the bathroom as he fills the tub.

"I was always the one with advice on women for him. Not that he ever took it." 

She laughs. "Of course, honey."

"It's true." He takes off his shirt. "I tried to help him with pick-up lines and how to ask a girl to dance." He shrugs.

"Maybe he just wasn't ready?" She comes over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You are very beautiful. Like one of those Greek statues."

He leans against her. "Have to be to be in your league."

"Your daughters will be the prettiest little girls." She kisses him softly.

He nods. "They're gonna break hearts wherever they go."

Carol smiles. "They'll be charmers just like their daddy."

"And adventurous like their mommy." He kisses her softly then starts undressing her. "Now let's see what adventures we can have in the bath."

"Clean ones, I'd imagine." She giggles and helps him remove the last of their clothing. Then they get into the bath and she sits with her back against his chest.

He sighs softly. "Last time I had a bath was back during the war. Austria."

"Really?" She turns her head to look at him.

"I'm more of a shower guy." He gently rubs her tummy. "Have you thought about how you want to have these two?"

She rests against him. "In a hospital with lots of drugs."

He laughs. "You got it."

"I don't mind a little pain, if I earn it." She admits. "But this scares me."

He gives her a little squeeze. "This scares me, too."

She nuzzles closer. "I'm glad you're with me for this adventure."

"I'd never let you do this alone." He assures her. "My ma is probably rolling in her grave that we aren't married yet, but she did raise me right."

"I think your ma would forgive you. The second she sees these sweet faces, if not sooner. She'd have so many reasons to be proud of you even before the girls. Look at you, look how well you've done. Not even enemy brainwashing could stop you." She kisses him.

Bucky nods. He didn't realize how much he needed to hear that. He guides her back to leaning against him. "I'm gonna hate the next few days."

"Channel that hate. Give it all to Hydra when the day comes." She rests her head on his shoulder. "You'll be fighting for the four of us."

"You know I will." He kisses her head.

She sighs and looks at him. "And then we can focus on happy things. Like putting together the nursery in our new house."

He smiles at that. "It's going to be here before we know it."

"Ah yes, sleepless nights and stinky diapers." Carol giggles.

"The diapers won't be stinky at first." It's one of the things he remembers from when his parents brought Rebecca home.

"You know what I mean." She turns so she can sit sideways across his lap. "I'm thinking we should get them little bracelets or something. They'll be hard to tell apart at first."

He grins. "A tiny tattoo on their ass? Kidding."

"I'll tattoo your ass." She tweaks his nose.

"And I'd deserve it. Okay, so are we going to do the different color thing? Or paint their fingernails or what?" He adds, "I'm not a huge fan of the dressing twins exactly alike."

"Good." She pats his chest. "We'll do one red and one blue, at least until they're big enough to choose their own."

"Sounds good." He grins. "Red Sox and Dodgers?"

"I was thinking warm and cool colours." She laughs. "But that works."

"I think so." He holds up some bubbles and blows on them.

"Does that mean Caroline is red?" Carol grins.

"Yep. And Rebecca is true blue." He puts some bubbles on his chin. "What do you think? Should I grow a beard?"

Carol snorts. "Not if you like kisses."

He wipes it off his face. "No beard." He kisses her.

She gently returns it. "You know, after all this? I'm seriously considering letting you talk me into more children."

He chuckles. "Let's see how we do with these first, okay?"

"Agreed. I may still die in labour." Carol jokes. Then she turns around to straddle his lap, and put her arms over his shoulders. "All the scary words, Bucky. Twice over."

"Right back at you, doll." He looks at her for a moment then touches his nose to hers.

Carol turns that touch into a soft kiss. "I'm so lucky."

Bucky's hands go to her neck. He kisses her, his passion growing with each touch of their lips.

"You know, if Jess is supposed to be spoiling me to try to win me, maybe you should be spoiling me to get me back?" She teases gently, brushing closer against him.

"Hmm. Good point."

"Good excuse to go dancing." She points out as her lips wander to his neck.

"Is that a hint that I don't take you dancing enough?"

"Nope. You take me dancing lots. Just not the kind you can do in public." She raises her eyebrows meaningfully.

He laughs. "Maybe I need to take you out for the more public kind."

"I'll wear something sexy." She tells him in a sing song voice. "Even dig out my make up."

"Ooh. You know it's special when you dig out the make-up." He teases.

"Would you like to borrow the black eyeliner?" She teases back.

"Yeah. I would. I hear broads like that."

"Broads?" Carol gives him a look. "Are you planning on attracting 'broads'?"

He grins. "Just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Not well." She pinches his nipple.

He laughs. "I get it. Women are smart and intelligent and equal." He gives a hopeful look. "Can I still call you doll?"

"Yes, because that's adorable." She kisses his nose.

He's glad. "Now I gotta come up with something to call the girls. At least we have a little time."

"What's wrong with the names you're giving them?"

"Nothing." He strokes her cheek. "I just like using terms of endearment."

"Well. Bucky-bear could have a couple of cubs?" She leans into his touch.

He smiles. "I like that idea." He strokes her hair. "Maybe I should start calling you Goldilocks."

She shakes her head. "I will bite you."

"Is that supposed to tempt me?"

"Fuck you." She nips his lip.

"Promise?" He asks against her lips before claiming them.

She moans softly and pulls away. "Only if you swear you won't call me Goldilocks."

He holds up his right hand. "I swear I will never call you Goldilocks."

"On your mother's grave?" She looks at him seriously.

His face turns somber. "On my mother's grave."

"Okay." She begins to kiss him, starting by nibbling up his chin then sucking on his lip before pushing her tongue in to claim his mouth. His jaw opens to give her room as his tongue meets hers. His hands move over her back and down to her ass. She moves her ass back into his hands but then she's moving forward, rolling her hips to rub against his cock. It doesn't take long for him to get hard. And his kisses reflect his growing passion.

"Aren't you a needy boy?" She teases him as her mouth wanders up his jaw to tug on his ear.

"For you, always." He kisses her neck.

She whispers huskily in his ear. "I hear you used to hunger for any girl you could get."

"You heard wrong." He looks in her eyes. "I've always had high standards. And you've surpassed them all."

"Well, I suppose if you have to settle, it might as well be for the best." She grins and bites her lip.

He shakes his head with a grin. "That ain't settling. That's winning the lottery."

"Is that what you did?" She leans in, lifting up so she can hug his head to her chest. "Is my heart worth a million dollars to you?"

He breathes her in. "More." He swears her breasts have gotten bigger. Pregnancy, he reminds himself.

She kisses his head. As she lowers herself, she makes sure to slide onto his cock. She takes a deep breath in and meets his eyes. They hold love and lust and acceptance and gratitude all at the same time.

"Hello Mr Danvers. How do you want it?" She's currently rocking slowly.

He licks his lips. "Hello, Mrs Barnes. I'd like it slow and deep. Slow until you think you'll die if you don't speed up."

She moves up then down until she can't go any further. "Like this?"

"Perfect." He says in case his face isn't already conveying that.

Carol laughs softly. "You're not going to last, are you, honey?" Her hips keep moving in that tantalizingly slow rhythm.

His head lolls back. "You're so fucking perfect, I think I might be in heaven."

"No, just in me." She teases and kisses his throat, taking a moment to licks his Adams apple.

"So better." Bucky's finger strokes over her anus, adding just a bit of pressure.

"Oh." Carol tenses slightly, though not in a bad way. "Maybe after."

"I don't want to take you there. Just thought you might like a little..." He feels he isn't explaining this well. He moves his fingers away. "Some girls like that kind of simulation.

"Ah." Carol blushes a little. "It feels good, I just was surprised. Really, Buck. I _am_ the one who wanted to try double penetration."

He bites his lip and moves his fingers back to her anus. "I'm just gonna keep them at the surface. If you want me to stop, just tell me."

"That's fine. We can experiment any time. Right now, I just want to make love to you." She leans in to catch his mouth again.

There's very little talking after that. The water swishes around them and against the tub as Carol moves. They take their time, neither feeling the need to rush anything.

"Bucky." Carol whimpers as she gets close. "You with me?"

He nods. He's starting to feel a need for more. Her movements become quicker and she pushes up against him more. "You feel so good, Buck. You gonna fill me?"

He nods. "You close?"

"Yeah." She bites her lip as she looks at him. It's clear she's holding back.

"On three. One. Two. Threeeeee."

"Oh. Bucky!" She gasps and presses against him as pleasure takes over. He's holding her tight as he ejaculates into her.

It takes a while for her breathing to calm to a point where she can think, let alone speak. "Fucking hell. I feel like jello."

"Water's cold. Don't think I can get up, though."

Carol whines and rests her head on his shoulder. Bucky starts draining the tub and pulls down a towel. He wraps it around her. She continues to refuse to move, making it worse by kissing his neck.

"Carol?"

"Mmhmmn?" She bites down a little.

"We sleeping here tonight?" He asks.

"You can carry me." She tells him confidently.

He takes a breath then prepares to stand up. He gets up slowly and steps gingerly out of the tub, her legs wrapped around him.

She kisses his ear. "I'd have cheated and started floating if I thought you would fall."

"No flying." He moves the covers using one hand then lays her on the bed.

"Floating is safer than falling." She points out as she reaches to pull him into bed with her.

He's still wet, and he gets the sheets damp when he lies down but she couldn't care less. She shifts to press against him, her belly between them and her head on his shoulder. He pulls the covers up. This is the last time he's going to get to sleep here for a while. And he tries to appreciate what he has while he can.

"I love you." Carol presses a kiss to his ear.

"Scary words."

"Once a day, or you'll divorce me." She teases.

"Gotta marry you first." He strokes her back.

"Soon. Very soon." She nuzzles close and shuts her eyes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Mystique sits in a bar in Buenos Aires with the phone she stole from the guy who's knocked out in the back alley. She's in the city to conduct business for Hydra but doesn't have to meet the bankers until tomorrow morning. So she changed her form and decided to get a drink. Now she's calling the secure number she was given. "Is that you, Captain?"

Steve answers, unsure of the number. "It's Steve Rogers. Who is this?"

"Your least favorite spy. Did you get the files I sent?" She stirs her drink with the tiny straw.

"Oh, you're not my least favourite. But yes, we received them. Thank you. Are you able to get yourself out safely?" He's looking over his plans.

"If that's what you want me to do." Even if he does, she still plans to meet with the bankers tomorrow. It's not like Hydra will need those funds.

"Yes. Do you want in on taking them down?"

After everything she's heard, all the casual anti-mutant statements they throw out, she definitely is. "I do."

Steve suspected she might. "You have 4 days to get here if you want a say in any battle preparations. You'll get the exact date when you're here."

"I'll see you then."

She ends the call and finishes her drink. Then she returns to her hotel room until morning. She almost wants to call Erik and tell him what she's found, but they haven't been on speaking terms for a while now. No matter. She'll do what she usually does - keep half and anonymously give the other half to a mutant charity.

Steve starts to put the phone down, but then he changes his mind. It's time. He puts in a very important call with a friend in the UN.

Mystique returns to Hydra after her meeting with the bankers. She ended up having a babysitter. So she sets it up to make it look like he stole the money then disappeared. He's actually dead now, but she figures one less Hydra name is a good thing. But now she can go hunt him down to get revenge.

Steve sends a message out to everyone. '168 hrs' and then, with a nervous breath, he goes to find Loki.

Loki is having kitten time. He is literally one of the kittens and chasing them around.

Steve laughs. "Three black kittens? Oh dear."

All three are rubbing against his leg. Then one walks just a bit away before turning back into Loki. "Hello, starlight. Just having a bit of exercise."

"So I see." He takes Loki into his arms. "Good news or bad?"

"Kiss first. Then bad. Then good." Loki instructs.

Steve gives him his kiss then makes a fist and places it on his own chest. "Huge ball of anxiety right here. But I've got a date."

Loki takes a breath. "Good. Your ball of anxiety I can live with for a finite time."

Resting against Loki, Steve sighs. "Am I ready?"

Holding his love tight, he replies. "More than you realize."

Steve smiles gently. "Thank you."

"The Sports Illustrated story comes out the day after tomorrow." Loki reminds him. "That should get people talking."

"Perfect, perfect." Steve rests against his love. "There's so much to do."

"Too much to take the night off and go do some karaoke?"

"Karaoke?" Steve considers his work load, and he considers time with Loki.

"I was actually thinking we could invite Natasha and Logan." He waits for Steve's reaction.

Steve nods slowly. "That could be good."

"Are you sure? If you'd rather feel productive..." Loki knows Steve well enough to give him an out.

"I'm not sure." Steve rubs his neck.

Loki nods. "You could walk me through the plan. Sometimes it helps to talk through it. I can try to punch holes in it."

"Okay." Steve takes a breath. "We divide our team, and our members meet with the military back up I've arranged. At a signal, the virus is implemented which takes out all electronic systems. After a few minutes of confusion, we go in."

Well it's more of an overview than the actual plan, but Loki can work with that. "Is there any way the virus can take out _your_ electrical systems?"

"Natasha programmed it specific to their systems. We also have EMPs as a backup." Steve licks his lips.

"EMPs will definitely take out your systems. I hope they are a last resort." 

"Of course." Steve winks. "Not that dumb. We'll also be bringing plastic explosives for each base. And my standard do not kill will only apply to those who surrender to military custody."

Loki nods. "The teams, their personalities are compatible?"

A deep breath. "That's what I'm working on."

"And you'd feel better working on that than going out." He gives Steve a squeeze. "I'll bring you dinner."

"Oh, Lo', it's not. You know I'll worry until it's done."

Loki caresses his cheek and gives him a small smile. "It's fine, love. I'd rather have none of you than only 50%."

Steve frowns. He isn't thrilled about this at all. Loki tries to kiss the frown away. Steve holds him tight, not wanting to let go. "Why don't you go spend some time with Sofia? Or Carol?"

He nods. "I haven't seen Sofia outside the meetings in a long while. I'll call and see if she's available."

"Good. Have fun." He kisses Loki's cheeks.

"Just promise me you'll eat something."

"Why don't I make a sandwich right now and have it with me as I work?" He smiles reassuringly.

"And chips," Loki insists.

"And chips." Steve agrees.

Loki nods. He hits Steve's ass to send him toward the kitchen. And as Steve makes his sandwich, he calls Sofia and makes plans.

Steve actually ends up with two sandwiches, a full bag of chips and two bottles of coke as he finally settles into his desk to work. "Don't stay out too late, baby. But have so much fun."

"I'll try." He gives Steve one final kiss before disappearing.

Steve sighs and settles in to work.

His phone buzzes. It's a text from Natasha. 'Tell me how much you love me.'

'Like the sister I never had. What did you do?'

'Got you Black Panther. But he wants to lead.'

A correction comes a moment later. 'He wants to lead the mission on whichever base he gets.'

'Our team is leading anyway, so that's a given. You're amazing. When this is all over, we're going to karaoke.' He pauses and adds. 'Loki's idea.'

'You're on. Headed home in a few hours. Do I need to bring BP?'

'Only if he wants to be in on the big debrief.'

There is a long pause before he gets her reply. 'We'll head back when it gets to be a more decent hour.'

'Whenever. You have the week.'

'See you soon. xoxo'

'Never soon enough. Oh-- we need your boy.'

There's another pause before the reply comes, smaller this time. 'I'll pick him up on the way.'

'Good girl. Xoxo.'

His next text comes hours later. Actually he gets three in quick succession. All are from Loki.

'In bed.'

'Alone.'

'Naked.'

Once he's calmed down from the visual that gives him, Steve replies. '...which bed?'

That gets a two-text reply. The first is 'Yours.' The second is. 'Tower which I shouldn't have to specify.'

'You might miss home.' Steve smiles and begins to close off his work so he can go to bed.

'But then you couldn't join me. Hint hint.' Loki wants to be sure that he understands it's a hint.

'Lol. Give me a minute.'

Loki shakes his head in the darkness. "Your father." He's talking to the kittens and not to the darkness in general. He may be a little tipsy.

Steve finally enters the room quietly. He leaves the light off and strips on his way to the bed.

"You aren't as stealthy as you think, Captain man." His voice is ever so slightly slurred.

"I wasn't aware I needed to be stealthy. I thought I was coming to bed?" Steve joins Loki beneath the covers.

"My bad." He moves closer to Steve and gives him a kiss. "Productive evening?"

"Somewhat. You smell drunk." He lightly nips Loki's lip.

"Tipsy. Perhaps a touch horny." His arms snake around Steve. "Do you mind?"

"I don't." He pulls Loki closer. "We may have to argue with my anxiety a bit."

Loki presses a finger to the center of Steve's chest. "Anxiety, fuck off. Steve is mine until morning."

Steve laughs. "What would you like, lover?" His fingers move down to curl around Loki's cock.

He licks his lips. "I want you grinding against me. And I want your mouth all over."

He gives Loki a light tug. "That can happen." He shifts to begin kissing Loki's neck.

"I missed your scent. Is that weird?" He had a good time with Sofia and is now in a good mood.

"My scent? Mmn. What do I smell like?" He kisses Loki's chest.

"Manly. Musky. Clean."

"Musky?" Steve chuckles, the air moving over Loki's nipple.

It sends a shiver through the human body. "You smell like you. You smell like love."

"I do love you. A lot." He licks and sucks, completely laving the pale chest.

Loki, legs open and cock hard, nods. "And I love you." His fingers comb through the blond hair as the fingernails of his other hand scratch up Steve's back.

"You're so hard." He's moving down Loki's belly, tipping into his belly button. He can't help but pay some attention to that beautiful cock, though. His hand strokes the length.

"For you, my starlight." He lifts up the covers to see what he can. "You are magnificent."

"No, love, you are." He kisses the tip of the cock before moving up. He begins to grind against Loki's leg, to arouse himself.

Loki pouts. "Am I too far ahead of you?"

"We'll just get you off twice." Steve kisses him gently.

He smiles. "I love the way you think."

"Thought you might." He keeps grinding, his thigh rubbing Loki's cock.

Loki is biting his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning. Each bit of friction is sending a thrill through his nervous system.

"I can't hear you, baby." Steve teases as he begins to suck on Loki's throat.

"Steeeeve." From then on, he lets the moans come. They're soft, interspersed with his lover's name. But they never stop. It really helps Steve's passion. He's now hard as he presses into Loki's hip.

Loki's fingernails dig into his back. "Do you want them sharper?"

"A little?" It's already pretty damn good, though.

They grow a big and take on a slight point. And though they don't pierce the skin, they do leave red tracks wherever they scratch.

"Fuck." Steve bites down on Loki's throat. He's grinding harder, and shifts so they're cock on cock. That makes a new sound come out of Loki's throat. He bucks up wanting more. And Steve is eager to give it to him. He pushes hard, shivers running through him.

Loki grabs his ass, leaving indentations in the skin. "Yes. Yes, my starlight. Just. Like. That!" His body convulses as warm semen spurts between them.

Steve's so close. So he keeps moving, keeps rubbing until. "Lo'! Ah!"

Loki holds him close. "That's it. Give it all to me."

He groans through his ejaculation, continue to rut against Loki until he's done.

"Mmm. Musky." Loki's voice is husky when he says it.

Steve shakes with laughter. "Dork."

Loki smiles widely. "I got you to laugh. Even with your big ball of anxiety."

"Yes, you're magical." Steve leans up to kiss him.

He doesn't let the Captain go until they need air.

"Baby, were squishing." Steve whispers unromantically against Loki's jaw.

It's Loki's turn to laugh. He reaches towards the bathroom. The sound of the faucet turning on and off can be heard. Then a wet washcloth flies into the sorcerer's hand. He pushes the covers off them. "Roll off, and I'll clean you up."

Steve whines but does as told. Loki cleans him gently with the warm cloth. Then he cleans himself. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Still not touching you."

He turns and wraps himself around Steve. "Better?"

"Mmhmmn." Steve nuzzles in. "You need to draw all the anxiety out and send it away."

Loki places a hand on Steve's chest and makes a sucking noise with his mouth as his hand moves away.

Steve chuckles again. "Thank you."

"You are most very welcome." He gives his love one last kiss before falling asleep.


	132. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol seeks out Loki's advice. Carol is on the Jimmy Fallon show. Bucky gets into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's outfit for the show: http://s10.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/3822D62B.jpg 
> 
> Not gonna lie, "aqueous" is one of my all time favourite words. - missgnutmeg

Morning finds Loki alone as Steve gets back to work early. Except he's not alone. There's a Carol in his bed, laying on top of the blankets. He blinks a few times. "Now I realize I was a little tipsy last night, but I'm sure it was Steve in my bed when I went to sleep."

"Yup." She pushes hair off his face. "He let me in and everything."

"Good for him." He stretches and yawns. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I'm worried." She frowns. She has to resist the urge to touch him more in her nervousness.

He rubs his eyes and looks at her. His face is full of concern. "About the mission?"

She nods. "It's Bucky. We don't know anything about his programming. What if they have some word or something that'll turn him back? Or turn him off?"

Loki considers the problem. "Well, if it's psychological, I'm not sure I can prevent it. But if it happens, all you have to do is call me in. I should be able to subdue him without hurting him."

Carol bites her lip. "You can keep him safe. But could you undo the damage?"

"No. Probably not." He admits. "Is there nothing about it in the masses of data Steve has collected?"

"He hasn't been searching that sort of information. It's all defended and blueprints and staffing." Carol sighs.

He takes her hand. "Have you asked your friend to look into it?"

Carol shakes her head. "And she doesn't have access anymore. I thought, if anyone, maybe you..." She trails off and is clearly trying to stay calm.

"I'm not an Avenger. But I am Steve's fiancé. If I get caught, it could jeopardize the entire mission."

"No, I thought. Just. Like I asked. That you could help him." She bites her lip. "What will I do if he doesn't come home?"

"First of all, you can't think like that." He's very matter-of-fact. It's a lesson the women of Asgard have had to learn for thousands of years. "Second of all, if that happens, you carry on. Not just for you but for the girls you're carrying." He puts a hand on her stomach. "Third, of course I would help him in any way I can."

She swallows. "Everyone's scared of something." In her mind, images of Mar Vell flash. She knows she won't survive that again.

He looks in her eyes. "Yes. But during the mission, you cannot let that fear take control. I know you know this."

"Which is why I'm trying to deal with it now." She points out softly. "They don't get it. They haven't had to watch a loved one die."

He gives her a sympathetic smile. "Actually, most of them have. And Steve, well, he had to watch Bucky fall. He understands more than most."

She licks her lips and looks away. This isn't solving anything. She just feels frustrated.

"Carol?" Loki understands a bit of what she's going through. He would like to help more, but there isn't much he can do. "What would you like me to do?"

"I don't know." She answers honestly.

"I could attempt to look in his head, but he probably won't find that pleasant." He offers.

"I." She sighs. "No. He's worked too hard for it."

Loki puts an arm around her and pulls her into an embrace. "He will come back to you. He will fight to come back to you."

"I need Bucky to come back. Sweet, goofy, grumpy Bucky. Not the Winter Soldier." She shifts closer, taking what comfort she can.

"Steve helped bring Bucky back before." He reminds her. "And this time he'd have two, no, well four of you really."

Carol colours slightly at that comment. "I hope you're right. All this pretending we're fighting because we're being watched isn't helping a damn thing."

"So you're still being watched?" He asks.

"Can't drop him without raising too much suspicion." Carol frowns.

"Hmm. Well." He thinks. "We have a few options. Bucky could came here for training, and you two can be intimate here. Or I can take your place at home, and he can meet you somewhere. Or you can invite me for tea or lunch, and I can create an illusion so it appears to them like you're still fighting while you do whatever."

"He'll need to come here eventually anyway. And I come here for work. It's simplest." She smiles a little. "Simple is good for Bucky."

Loki chuckles at that. "We'll get him back, Carol. No matter what it takes." He continues to hold her, letting her take whatever comfort she needs from him.

"Thank you." She sighs. Should she go home now to have that fake fight? But it would break her pattern. She'll have to wait until she's done working. Wait to see him tomorrow. "...I'm sure Steve appreciates it, too."

He nods as his mind thinks back to the story of Steve and the Winter Soldier. "It won't be that easy for them. I just remembered. The last time, when he started to remember Steve, Hydra used electro shock therapy to revert him back." He tries to remember the exact wording. "He was secured to a chair. They put a mouth guard that he took into his mouth as through he had gone through this many times before." He means to comfort her by letting her know a simple words or image won't suffice.

"That's terrible." She breathes. His words make her angry, if anything.

"It is." Though it is tame compared to what he went through with Thanos. Still, he doesn't know what Bucky went through before. "Oh Yggdrasil, I'm beginning to sympathize with Bucky. This is your fault you know. You and Steve."

Carol laughs. "You're welcome. Now what, may I ask, is wrong with that?"

"You mean other than him being my mortal enemy?" He jokes.

"Ah, but I fixed that problem for you." She winks.

"Yes. And I thank you." He kisses her head. "Still, I'm not sure he and I will ever be more than friendly on the surface. We cannot forgive each other for loving Steve."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure he's starting to forgive you."

"I am less forgiving. Or have you not realized that yet." There are some he will never forgive.

"Maybe. Or maybe he just loves Steve enough to want him happy." She sighs and kisses his forehead before gently pulling away and stepping out of bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You give Steve something Bucky never could."

"The ability to change him into a woman?" It's a joke though admittedly not a good one.

"Your intimacy." She gently strokes his face. "He's attracted to Steve, but he's not truly interested in men."

"Which is why I have a difficult time forgiving him for all the pain and doubt Steve went through because of it." He meets her eyes. "Is some regards I am still very Asgardian." He purses his lips. "Or Frost Giant or whatever the fuck I was."

She shrugs. "You have to live with it. They've made it pretty clear where they stand."

"Yes. I do know that." He sits up and looks around for the kittens. "I should shower."

"And I have work to do." She gives him a sad smile. "Thank you for your advice."

"You're welcome. Would you care to have lunch today?"

"Yeah, sure." She nods. She misses having lunch with Bucky.

He gives her an approximate time. "It won't be much longer before all this is done."

"I can hardly wait. I get to start working on my new house. Bucky says I can paint the bedroom a sexy red." She grins.

He grins. "You'll have to tell me all about it at lunch. Now unless you wish to see me naked, I suggest you head off."

"Tempting." Carol taps her chin, then she turns with a laugh to head back to work.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The Sports Illustrated piece comes out better than they had hoped. 'There is a growing rift in the Avengers. Whether it's New York vs DC or Iron Man vs Captain America or maybe both remains to be seen. But all factions take their training very seriously.' Loki may be the only member of his department that is happy about it. He doesn't let it show, though, just in case.

Steve is thrilled with it as well. He hopes Hydra is eating it up. But he needs them to keep looking busy and distracted. He texts Loki. 'Babe, we need to make a public appearance. Maybe a few paps?'

Loki texts back a few minutes later. 'U2 is in town. Perhaps a concert and time with the band if I can get it?'

'Do I like U2?' He quickly goes through his phone to see if he has any of their music.

'If you don't, we can't get married.' He sends a link to a website showing Bono's charity work.

Steve definitely approves of that. 'Apparently I love them. Shall we?'

'I'll contact their people.' Generally, this sort of thing isn't difficult. All Loki has to do is say Steve Rogers or in some instances Captain America. A few hours later Loki sends him back a new schedule. They will meet the band at a low income clinic where the Sarah Rogers group is supplying vaccines. Then they will attend their concert with back stage passes.

'You are a blessing.'

'I know.'

Loki calls Carol next. "How do you feel about Jimmy Fallon?"

"The comedian? Why?" She's stops typing so she can pay attention.

Loki taps his pen against the desk. "He wants you on his show. You'd be the top guest, which means a lip synch battle or a game of some sort. I've already told them no flying."

"Sure. Easy." She figures it's good for the team to have fans.

"Excellent." They go through the particulars of the games she'd be willing to play and if she has any special requests for her visit. "Now the big question. They've had a guest drop out of tonight's show. They film at 5 pm here in New York. Would you be willing? Or should I schedule it for next month?"

She only has to think a second. "Not a problem, but when do I eat?"

He explains that she'd need to get there around 4 or so. The actual taping takes an hour if they start on time. She'd be out no later than 7:30. Maybe 8.

She sighs. "Okay, okay, I'm in."

"Are you sure? I can send Pietro or maybe Sam instead."

"No, it's all the more reason to 'fight' with Buck when I get home."

"Excellent. I'll let them know. We'll have a car for you downstairs at 3:30."

"Thanks." She hopes she sounds more thrilled than she feels.

"It'll be fun." He assures her. "And I'll send someone with you. Perhaps Jess can go."

"Jess doesn't want the spotlight, I can tell you now." Carol thinks for a bit. "I'm fine. Just not looking forward to after."

"I meant with you in the green room, darling. Not on camera."

"I'm still fine. Really."

"Well invite her or anyone you'd like to be in your entourage. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks." She puts down the phone. She knows the two people she wants are probably not a great plan.

Then again, if she's supposed to be being pulled between the two... She ends up calling both Jess and Bucky. They both agree. Bucky suggests they go out to eat after.

Carol doesn't remind him of how they're supposed to be arguing over the phone, she just agrees and will find a way to make it work.

But he lets her know he's still playing along. "I want you back, Carol, even if that means playing nice with Jessica." He says the name as though it makes him want to vomit.

She has to smile to herself. "I've told you, we'll take one day at a time and see how it goes, okay?"

"Okay."

"3:30. Remember or I just go with Jess."

"Yes, Colonel."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess, of course, arrives early with flowers. She and Carol sit in the lobby chatting as they wait for Bucky and the car.

Bucky arrives next. He brings freshly baked chocolate chip cookies with peanut butter chips. "In case you need a pick me up."

"Thank you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek instead of the tackling make out session she feels he deserves. She hope he knows what it means.

He gives her a small smile. The car comes, and they all hop in, Carol squished between them. It's a short ride to Rockefeller Center, and they are shown up to the studio where they are greeted by the producer then by Jimmy Fallon himself.

Carol actually has a lot of fun speaking to the host and planning their segments. Then they're shown to a dressing room as he speaks to the other guests.

Loki calls around 4:45 to see how things are going. Satisfied that all is well, he reminds her to have fun and be herself.

Carol laughs and says she shouldn't embarrass herself quite that much. She's enjoying the privacy of this windowless room. She has her back against Bucky as her feet in Jess's lap. It only took her a moment to change into the sassy red dress Jess brought for her.

Bucky is enjoying this, too. As fun as keeping a secret can be, he really misses sleeping with her. Chewie, however, is enjoying it tremendously as she now has Carol and the bed all to herself.

"Buck, you're going to end up at the tower tonight. So you can start to train and I can actually spend some time with you before I go mad." She turns to give him a kiss.

Jess pinches her leg. "I'm sorry, but it's almost over."

"You're spending the night, right?" Carol nudges Jess with her foot. "I need something to warm my bed."

"That is not helping." Bucky says. The last thing he needs are erotic images in his head right now no matter how innocent the remark may have been.

"Head to toe footy pyjamas." Jess assures him. "Bloody hell, Barnes. You're a perv."

Carol gives Jess a look, though. She has an idea. A little gift for Bucky.

"News flash, Jess. Most men are." Bucky tells her. "Most women, too. They just hide it better."

"You and Carol don't represent 'most', just so you know." Jess rolls her eyes.

"Obviously we're better than most." He gives Carol a little squeeze when he says it.

Carol laughs. "Or more honest."

The monitor in the room comes on, and the beginning of the show is being broadcast as they tape it. Jimmy mentions Carol's Time Magazine cover when he talks about the guests that are going to be on. He says how excited he is to have her here, especially since Zachary Quinto had to cancel due to illness. "But hey, now we have a real hero instead of someone who just plays one on TV."

"Sweet." She sits up properly to get a better view.

There's a "commercial break" so that he can get back to his desk for the next bit. After that, they'll bring Carol on for the interview, take another break, then do the game.

There's knock on the door when it's finally her turn and Carol follows the aid out to the set. She's suddenly wondering if she should've put on more make up, but no one seems to say anything so she goes to where they lead her.

"Colonel Danvers, if you'll come with me." The production assistant takes her just offstage. "Well wait here until he calls your name. Then you'll walk out, greet Jimmy, and take the seat closest to the desk on the other side." She gives an encouraging smile. "And can I just say you are such an inspiration. My nieces love you."

"Oh, you should've brought them." But she nods at his instructions. She's not nervous at all, she's just not sure what to do, so the instructions help. She waits for her cue, and when she hears her name, walks out to greet the host with a glowing smile.

It's a soft interview. Jimmy is charming. He found out (thanks to Loki) that she loves Star Wars, and they spend as much time talking about that as the Avengers. They also talk a little about kids. He recently had one, so he tells her what to expect. Then he tells the audience about the game coming up and throws it to commercial. He turns to her. "That was fun. Are you having fun?"

"I'll have to come back, maybe with a teammate." She smiles at him. She's tempted to tell him to make it soon. "Oh and you should get Steve on for his books. I hear the first one is with his editors as we speak."

He makes an excited sound. "I'd love that." It isn't long before they are on to the next segment and playing a form of darts, only Carol gets to use her powers.

Carol laughs and blushes as the first shot destroys the board. "Omigish. I'm so sorry that was way too much."

"Oh my gosh. Are you kidding? That's awesome!" He then tells one of the interns to go stand over there with an apple on his head. "Just kidding. Okay, um impromptu game. Star Wars trivia." They ask each other obscure questions. Carol wins but not by much. Then the segment is over.

Carol's still laughing as the game ends. She starts telling Jimmy some of the Star Wars stuff she and Jess found for the twins, in case he's interested. She almost doesn't want to go. She makes sure to give him her personal number, for future play dates.

"You are so cool. Thanks!"

Bucky gives her a kiss on the cheek when she returns. "You were amazing."

"Of course." She gives him a tight hug and then gives Jess one, too. "Ready to make a scene in a restaurant?"

"Ready when you are, doll."

She takes a deep breath then leads the way to the car. They decide on a small diner where there shouldn't be too many paparazzi. They take a booth and Carol makes a show of her decision before sitting next to Bucky.

Bucky grins and puts an arm around her only to have her remove it. She seems to have perfected the look that says 'I love you but right now I hate you' and is aiming it right at Bucky. "It's for the girls."

Jess looks smug as she pretends to casually browse the menu.

He looks properly chastised as he tries to figure out what to eat. As the waitress comes around, Carol gets a BLT and a chocolate shake. Jess has a burger and chocolate shake. Bucky had a Reuben and a beer.

As they wait for food, Carol and Jess start talking about the recording, and how exciting it is for Carol to get press and how Jess loves to pick things out of her closet for Carol. Bucky feels a little left out. He makes comments about how Carol looks good in anything and how she deserves as much press as the others.

"She's getting more right now." Jess points out. "All because someone let her take her clothes off."

"I didn't let her do anything. She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions."

"It's obvious. It's a beautiful, tasteful shot."

He gives her an incredulous look. "I thought you didn't like it."

"I didn't like the idea that you made her get naked for press. I love Carol expressing herself." Jess glares.

"Please." Carol's voice starts soft.

Bucky laughs. "You really think I could make her do something she doesn't want?"

Jess smirks. "I think you're stuck in the 1940s and can't tell a woman from a doll. And Carol? She's a real woman who deserves better than a relic like you."

His eyes narrow. "What she needs is a real man not one of these modern metro sexual pussies that pass for men now." He gives a cruel grin. "And we both know a woman could never satisfy her."

"That's not what she sad last night."

"Stop it!" Carol stands up and slams the table, which creaks distressingly. "I'm right here. God. You're both horrible."

Bucky looks angry and hurt. "I'm sorry." He looks at the mother of his children. "Did you really...?"

"And now you believe anything she says about me? What happened to trust?" Carol hits him and rushes for the washroom.

"I was askin'." He says quietly, watching her go.

"I'll take care of her." Jess is practically purring as she gets up to find her friend in the washroom. When they return, Carol is leaning against her and looks as though she's been crying. "Look, sweetie. Carol's going to need some time apart. Either you hit the tower, or she comes to my apartment. Your choice."

Bucky scowls. "I'll go to the tower."

"Good." Jess supports Carol gently. "I'm taking her home and getting her to bed. You know how bad stress is for pregnancy."

Carol manages to fake a few convincing sobs as they head toward the door.

Bucky digs for his wallet. "Sure, leave the check for the unemployed guy." He sees a guy staring. "What are you looking at?"

He looks at his coffee very quickly.

"Hey, I'm taking to you. Don't pretend like you weren't looking." The waiter comes over, and Bucky hands him cash after looking at the receipt. Then he goes up to the guy with the coffee. "You got a problem?"

"Not as big as yours." The man stands, a good five inches taller. "I doubt you want another."

Bucky smiles. "Oh, I welcome it. How about you and me step outside?"

The man drops a five and follows Bucky out to an alley. He tries to get the first punch in before Bucky turns to face him.

It makes contact with his back, but Bucky barely flinches. He turns. "So that's how it's gonna be." He studies the guy. "I'll tell you what. I'm gonna give you a fighting chance by only punching with my human hand."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't." The man reaches straight for Bucky's head, to knee him in the nose.

Winter Soldier moves out of the way easily and punches him in the side using about half his strength. The guy doesn't seem as affected as he should be. He's either really fit or... He comes right back at Bucky, aiming continuously for the face. Like he were doing Jess a favour. This feels personal. Bucky uses more of his strength, but he almost likes it better this way.

The man laughs, he seems to be enjoying this, too. "You're a real asshole, you know?"

"Oh I know. So what does that make you?" He's keeping to his one hand rule but also uses his knees. This guy should be out cold already.

Standing, but the blood coming from his nose and between his teeth suggests he's not. "Thought you were the only one, didn't you? Egotistical prick! If I was you, those girls would be fighting over me. You're pathetic. Think I might yet get that Danvers on my cock. Seems she likes hopping beds."

That sets Bucky off. Promises be damned. He gets into the efficient killer zone and soon has the guy bloodier than before. He doesn't stop until he hears the crunch of the guy's jaw breaking.

He falls to the ground with a wet thump. His breathing is reduced to a thick, aqueous wheeze. A look through his pockets reveals a cell phone and a wallet full of id that bare the clear signature of being hydra forgeries. At least to one who's seen them before. His wheeze has become more of a gurgle. He'll likely drown on his own blood unless Bucky turns him.

It is so tempting not to, but Bucky does turns him over. He calls Steve but gets voice mail. He calls Tony next. "Hey, I just beat up a Hydra goon. He needs medical attention. What do you want me to do?" 

Tony sighs loudly. "Better bring him in." He mutters under his breath about one Rogers being more than enough.

"I heard that." Bucky ends the call and carries the guy through alleyways and darkened streets back to the tower. He goes in through the service entrance, not wanting to cause a scandal or anything. He makes his way to Medical and lays the guy down on a bed.

"Honestly, Barnes. We let you be an Avenger for ten minutes." Tony shakes his head as he comes in with one of the staff doctors.

"I didn't know he was Hydra." He explains how they picked a fight with each other and how it ended up not being as one-sided as Bucky had thought it'd be. "Bad news is they're creating more super soldiers. Good news is that they aren't as badass as Steve and me."

Tony sighs again. "Negative points for picking fights, but you sort of make up by defending your lady."

"And we got one new piece of intel out of it." Bucky notes.

"What?" Tony looks at him like he's crazy. "We knew you were being followed and Steve already guessed they were trying this. That's kind of why we're taking them down. Remember?"

"Yeah but now we know for sure." Bucky hates when Tony acts all smug and all-knowing. He knows exactly what side he'd be on if there were a rift.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Was he at least carrying something useful?"

Bucky hands over everything he found.

After searching through it, Tony takes the phone. "You can toss the rest. Okay. FRIDAY, let's find some secrets." He hooks the phone into an interface and the computer begins to search it.

Bucky calls Carol. "I just wanted to say good-night."

Carol's reply comes after a long pause. "Well, it hasn't been that. Has it?"

"No." He thinks about what he'd say if none of this was staged. "Carol, I picked a fight with a guy at the restaurant. He ended up being Hydra. It sounded like he knew Jess."

"God, you'd just say anything, wouldn't you? You know she's ex-Hydra so you do this?" But she wonders if this means they're not under surveillance anymore.

"I didn't know the guy was Hydra. And he was strong. Stronger than a normal human." He rubs his forehead. "Just please be careful." He hates how real this is feeling right now.

"I can take care of myself." It's a promise and a threat. "And Jess is with me. She's got my back."

"Does she?" He really hopes that didn't sound too dramatic in case anyone is listening.

"She's had it long before you claimed to." That hurts her a bit. She knows Bucky would protect her to the end of the world. And, more than that, she's worried about him.

He's silent for a what feels like a long time. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet. "Just be careful."

She sighs. "Yeah. Stop fighting. You're better than that."

"I'm not sure I am, not if I don't have you."

"Don't start that." She sighs. "We'll talk when you've rested."

"Yeah." There's nothing more left to say. "Bye."

"Bye. I lo-- bye." She hangs up quickly.

He ends the call. "I hate this."

Tony looks over. "We've got days left. Then you can go canoodle as much as you like." He focuses back on what's being found on the phone.

He nods. "Find anything interesting?"

"Yup. This is from the day after they took Carol." Tony takes a moment to pull up a text on the screen 'Doc says we can get our dicks wet when he's done with the bitch'

Bucky's hands clench into fists. "I'm going to kill them all."

"It doesn't get much better. There's even a few pictures of her." Tony trails off and shakes his head. "That man's life will not be pleasant."

"No it won't." His face is hard, cold. He's ready to go in now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm going to keep looking through this but would you like me to destroy the stuff on her?" Tony's trying to be understanding, honestly, Bucky's scaring him a bit.

"Yes." He goes and sits next to the Hydra agent's bed. As he listens to the beep-beep-beep of the machine, he thinks about all of the things he's going to do to this guy once he wakes up.

When they finally get home, Steve promises to rejoin Loki shortly but goes to check on Bucky first. Tony had texted him about what happened. "You okay?"

He continues to stare at the man in the bed. "I will be."

"Buck." Steve slowly walks forward and kneels in front of him.

"Did Tony tell you what they said about her, what they did to her?"

"No. He just said you'd been in a fight and needed me." Steve looks up, blue eyes gentle but serious.

"They were gonna rape her. After the Hydra doctor took my girls, they were gonna rape her." Tears come into his eyes. His jaw clenches in anger.

Steve moves up so he can hug Bucky. "How many others have they done it to already? How many more would they do it to? They're not human anymore."

His arms circle Steve's torso. "We have to stop them."

"We will. No pulling punches, we are ripping Hydra to shreds and burning them to the ground." He squeezes Bucky.

"Good."

Steve stands again, tugging at Bucky. "You're not staying here. You're going to rest, and I'm going to give Carol the day off tomorrow. As long as you stay in the tower, no one will see you, so you remind your finace just how much she means to you."

That seems to break whatever spell Bucky had been under. He looks at Steve. "Thanks. Really."

"Plan something special for her. You both deserve it." Steve holds out his hand for Bucky.

He takes it. "I will." He follows Steve to the elevator and gets on. 

Steve rubs his back. "She loves you and trusts you beyond anything. You know it."

"I do. That's why I have to protect her. Especially now."

Steve nods, he squeezes Bucky's shoulder. "I've decided what I'm getting you for your wedding gift. I'm paying for you to go on a chocolate tour in Switzerland."

If it was meant to make Bucky laugh, it worked. He's still chuckling when he tells his friend how much Carol will love that. "Not sure when we'd be able to go though."

"Oh, I'll make sure of it. Even if I have to babysit the twins to get you to go." Steve nudges him. "You deserve it."

He throws an arm around Steve's shoulders. "You're a real pal."

"You, too. That's why I got to do this." Steve smiles. "Jerk."

"Punk."

The elevator stops. It's Steve's floor. "I love you, right? Go dream of your favourite pussy."

He nods. "Sleep tight."

Steve steps out to go find Loki. Loki is singing 'Where the Streets Have no Name' and dancing around with Ink in his arms. Steve can't help but chuckle and lean against the doorframe. Bucky's right, he said it in more words but love is precious and must be protected.

Turning, Loki stops when he sees Steve. He continues singing. "And when I go there, I go there with you. It's all I can do."

" _All_ you can do?" He moves in until he can kiss Loki.

"When I'm with you, yes." He kisses the top of Ink's head.

"Alright, dork. That's enough excitement for you. Go get ready for bed." Steve lightly pats his ass.

He deposits the kitten on the bed and heads to the bathroom. "How's Bucky?"

"Shaken." Steve starts to strip. "He could really use some Carol time."

"Any way you can arrange that, my brilliant Captain?" Loki sticks the toothbrush into his mouth.

Steve yawns. "He gets her all day tomorrow. I'll make sure he wakes up to her pretty face." He moves to use the washroom.

Loki spits out the toothpaste. "Did you concert tire you out, starlight?"

"Someone kept me dancing all night." Steve teases. "I think it's more the stress getting to me."

"Then off to bed with you." He walks into the bedroom and turns on the television. He doesn't want to watch it. He wants to record Jimmy Fallon so that they can watch Carol's segment later.

Steve finishes in the washroom then heads to bed with another yawn. "Loki, sing me to sleep?"

The sorcerer turns off the television and the lights. He wraps his body around Steve's and starts to sing. "Is it getting better? Or does it feel the same? Will it make it easier on you now, you got someone to blame? One love. One life. When it's one need, in the night. One love. We get to share it. It leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it."

Steve smiles, breathing out a sigh as he relaxes to the amber tones of Loki's voice.

The next verse hits a bit close to home. They're words he'd say to Odin if he could. "We're one, but we're not the same." And it's Odin he continues to think of as he sings.

"Love you." Steve breathes as he falls asleep, his grasp tightening.

Loki smiles. "Love you, too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As predicted, Bucky isn't up when Carol arrives. She heads to his room and peeks in to see if he's up yet. He is still in bed. The sheets are at his waist. One leg is uncovered. His pillow is on top of his head. There's snoring coming from beneath it. She sneaks in, closing the door quietly behind her. She tip toes over to the bed, undresses quickly, and slips in with him. Bucky turns slightly. She moves the pillow and shifts his head so she can kiss him tenderly.

He smiles. "Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"This isn't a dream." She giggles and strokes his face.

He opens his eyes as his arms encircle her waist. "Damn, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Bucky-bear." She cuddles into his embrace. He holds her tight, the memories of what he learned last night making him want to protect her. She gently touches his face and arms, checking for injuries from his fight. "Tell me everything. What happened? Was there really a fight?"

"There was really a fight." He tells her everything up until what they got from the phone. She doesn't need to hear that.

"But you're okay? He didn't hurt you?" She has to be sure.

"No. Not physically."

She nods and kisses him again.

He touches her gently, almost as though he were afraid she'll break. His hand moves down to her stomach. "How are my girls?"

"They've been quiet. Think they miss daddy's voice." She smiles down at his touch. "They seem active this morning, though."

"I've missed you, too." He bends so he can kiss her stomach.

Carol runs her fingers through his hair. "Sweet Bucky-bear. It's been torture without you."

He looks up at her. "For me, too, doll." He straightens up and gives her another gentle kiss. "I vote we stay in bed all day."

"What if I get hungry? What if _you_ get hungry?" Her arms have curled back around him.

He pouts. "You're no fun."

"I'm growing two little babies. They need to eat." She teases him and starts nibbling his jaw and neck.

"Fine." He shakes his head. "We stay on this floor and never have anything more on than a robe."

"Done. Oh! I made you a present." She reaches for her jeans and pulls the phone from her pocket.

He smiles. "Yeah? What did you make?"

She moves against him and holds the phone for them both to see. She hits play on a video. It starts with a close up of Jess. "Uh, this is Jessica Drew. Carol somehow convinced me this would be a good apology for these weeks. Trust me when I say it's all her idea and I'm 100% just doing it for her. As hot as my girl is, I really do prefer a cock." She goes to another video, this one of her and Jess making out. The time bar claims it's 20 minutes long.

Bucky's mouth drops open. "Is it weird that I'm both incredibly turned on and incredibly jealous at the same time?"

"She used mouth wash for about half an hour after." Carol laughs. "But I thought you might like a collection of our own porn, for spankings."

"I love it. Thank- Wait." He looks at her. "Porn? How far did you two go?"

She puts a finger over his lips. "This one's just heavy petting. But I'm thinking to the future."

He smiles. "As long as it's of us."

"Obviously. Though." She runs her finger down his chest. "What if there was one with Steve?"

He licks his lips. "That could work."

"I do have conditions." She looks at him seriously.

"Okay." He's not sure what to expect here.

"If you want anything without clothing - and I will allow this to include actual fucking - it has to be one of Loki's illusions." Her fingers wander lower.

Bucky thinks about what she's saying. "So if I want to see you and him or me and him without clothes on a tape and doing stuff, no matter what that stuff is, one of them has to be one of Loki's illusions."

"Yes." She looks at him seriously. "Consider his pleasure as payment for our borrowing his boyfriend for ours. I hope you understand that I selfishly only want you in me."

"I do. And I feel the same about you." He looks at her. "What if I want a tape of Steve and Loki fucking? Does one of them still have to be a Loki illusion?"

"No. But good luck getting them to agree to that." She thinks she would find that tape rather hot, though, and sort of hopes he tries.

He nods. "Well I'm sure this 20 minute masterpiece will work for now."

"We could make another right now." She pushes him down and straddles him. The phone is placed strategically on his chest. "We'll call it Carol riding."

"You aren't afraid of these leaking or anything?" He's not sure he wants to take the chance that strangers may watch this.

"No. Loki." She winks. "I'll ask him to keep them safe."

"Right. Good." That fear out of the way, he realizes he had a beautiful naked Carol on top of him. He smiles. "Hi."

"Hi." She hits record as she start rocking her hips against him. "My poor Bucky-bear had a rough night, so I'm going to make it all better."

"Yes he did." His hands slide up her arms, over her shoulders. "Just you being here makes it better."

"My night was pretty bad, too." Carol pouts. "The bed is too big without you."

"Poor doll. You shouldn't have to sleep alone." As he starts to harden, he rolls his own hips up to meet hers.

"Ooh, there's my big boy." She rocks back, trying to get him harder still. The thumb of his human hand moves into her mouth. The metal hand moves to her breast, cradling it gently. He's definitely hard now. It amazes him how quickly she can get him there. She sucks on his thumb hungrily. "Oh honey. Mmn." She finds him, hard as he is now, and guides him into her growing wetness.

"Fuck I've missed you." It's a half breath half moan declaration. "Give it to me, doll. Give me all of you."

"It's yours. I'm yours." She cries out loudly as she rides him. He feels so good inside her she has to shut her eyes to keep from screaming. He bucks up into her, wanting to get as much of himself inside as possible. He moans her name. His hands move down to her hips. She's so fucking beautiful, it make him want to cry. It's a quick coupling, as these things go. It seems like no time has passed at all when Carol's thighs begin to tremor. "Bu-ah!" She grips onto him tightly as orgasm shakes her.

He's right there with her. His cry comes with a jerk right after. Then he's pulling her into a kiss. And she's still hungry as she meets those lips. Her fingers fumble to turn off the video and the phone gets tossed aside so she can focus entirely on Bucky.

They get reacquainted with each other's bodies, making sure those special spots haven't moved. They haven't. And soon Bucky is above her, his hardness against her calf as he runs his teeth over her hip.

"Oh Bucky, Bucky, Bucky." Her hands knead the tough muscles of his shoulders. "Never let them separate us again."

"Never." He kisses along the crease where her leg meets her torso. He kisses her clit gently before his tongue begins its work. She gasps, head falling back. One of her hands moves up to her breast and she teases her own nipple as he takes her apart with his mouth.

Before she's completely undone, he looks up at her. "Practice." Then he crawls up her body and captures her lips. He pushes his cock inside her until he's flush against her.

She takes a deep breath as their eyes meet. "Showing vast improvement already." Her arms move around him, nails digging deep into his back.

He starts by rolling his hips. Every two or three thrusts, he pulls a little father away. His eyes never leave hers. And he silently promises to get every Hydra son of a bitch that would try to hurt her.

"Bucky." She looks at him with such love, such devotion, such trust. She'd rip Hydra apart herself for him if she wasn't worried about their daughters. His daughters. His greatest gift to her aside from his love. Her arms move up, shifting into a warm embrace.

He kisses her to hide the sudden emotion he's feeling. His body continues to make love to her as pleasure and love increase without faltering. "Carol." It's a breath against her lips.

"My love." Her fingers trail down his spine and her legs curl around him as though refusing to let him go. "My husband."

He warns her. "I can't hold out much longer."

She laughs softly. "Then don't. Kiss me and I'll follow you."

It takes another half dozen strokes before he fills her, gasping out a series of unintelligible sounds. Her orgasm follows shortly, even more intense than her earlier one. She holds him tight as she rides it out, refusing to let him leave her ever.

He rolls so that she's on top of him. "I'm glad you made me come to the tower."

"I'll be more glad when you come back home. My househusband, my Bucky who loves me and takes care of me." She smiles gently. "I never knew what it felt like to actually be wanted, before you."

"I know what you mean, doll." He strokes her cheek. "You make me all sappy."

She smiles teasingly. "The second you get back from this mission, we're going to the courthouse. I don't care if you're covered in blood or what."

"You got it. You grab Jess. I'll grab Steve. Well grab each other and head over." He smiles.

"Perfect." She sighs happily and rests her head against his.

And that is when Bucky's stomach decides to growl. "Sorry."

Carol giggles. "I did warn you. What's for breakfast?"

"Dunno. Pancakes? Eggs?" He really doesn't want to get up.

She kisses him gently and whispers. "I brought bagels with cream cheese and lox from that little shop you like. You weird New Yorker, you."

His face lights up. "You. Are. The. Best." He flips them over to more easily get out of bed. He grabs boxer shorts and puts them in before going in search of them.

Carol laughs. She pulls on one of his a-shirts and boxers before following him. "I had to get enough to make it look like I was buying for a few people, so you're probably good for a while."

Logan looks up from his bagel as they enter the kitchen area. "These from you?"

"Yup." Carol smiles at him. "I think I got way too many, though. Enough for everyone to have three."

"Thanks."

Bucky is digging into the bag then proceeds to slather a thin layer of cream cheese on it. "Mmm." If heaven exists, he thinks this could be it.

Carol's glad her treat's gone over well. She reaches over to snatch the first bagel half Bucky prepares.

He doesn't even mind. He's feeling that optimistic. He just kisses her cheek and prepares the second half. "There's decaf single coffee thingies."

"Decaf? This early?" She gives him a dirty look.

"The girls don't need caffeine." He reminds her. "But I won't stop you."

"I need caffeine. If I'm cutting down to only two cups a day, I think I deserve caffeine in them." She pouts.

"If the doc says it's fine then it's fine with me." Bucky kisses her temple.

She nods and kisses his cheek before moving to make her drink.

"Make one for me, too? Whatever you're having."

She rolls her eyes with a smile. "Yes, honey."

"Thank you, doll." He gives her his best smile.

She melts a little on the inside and gives him another kiss when she gives him his coffee. "I've missed you."

Logan chuckles. "I'm gonna shower. You two have fun." He walks back to his room.

"I've missed you, too." The smile wavers. "You and Steve are the only people I've been in a room with and still missed."

"Hey, I'm here." She puts her hand on his neck and rubs it gently. "If you're good, maybe I'll let you watch me interrogate that Hydra agent you beat up."

That brings the smile back. But then it fades again when he thinks about what the guy said about her. "I broke his jaw. So he probably won't talk much."

"Who said he needed to talk?" She raises an eyebrow. "He touched my Bucky-bear, he's gotten off light so far."

His eyes darken. "You've no idea." He mutters then takes a sip of his coffee.

She rests against him and nurses her coffee as he continues breakfast. "Steve thinks this guy was involved in my abduction."

"Yeah. How's Chewie?"

"Grumpy." She leans in to whisper. "I think she misses you."

"That would be a first." He sits and pulls her into his lap. "I need to get a male cat or dog. Otherwise I'm going to be very outnumbered."

"Something Chewie won't try to eat. How about a parrot?" Carol teases.

"A parrot wouldn't last a day." He's sure of it.

"Neither would a dog." She's seen Chewie lunge at full grown labs.

"Will the girls be safe?" Is the first time he's worried about it.

"We'll introduce them slowly, but I think so. They'll smell a lot like us and she likes us." Carol chews her lip a bit.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "She likes you. She tolerates me."

"She's starting to like you." Carol frowns. "But I think she'll understand the babies are hers."

He nods. They talk about the house and the rapidly upcoming close. That leads to a discussion of the work they need to do.

Carol's excited for it, if nervous. "I definitely think the girls should share a room at least until they're out of cribs. That way we don't need to get extra changing tables and diaper disposal."

Bucky agrees completely. "It should help keep them on the same schedule, too." He hopes.

"If we're lucky." Carol laughs. "Look at us, all responsible."

"Always knew it would happen at some point." He gives her a light kiss. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen all the time."

"Our first date after they're born? Let's go go-karting." Carol rubs his cheek.

He chuckles. "If you're up to it, then so am I."

"I'd go now if I didn't think I'd get yelled at." She grins.

"I'd definitely yell at you." He grins. "Something like 'Get out of my way'."

"You wouldn't even touch me." She nips his lip.

He reluctantly admits that she's probably right.

"Winner claims her prize." Carol teases as she kisses him.

He picks her up. "Oh yeah?" Then he grabs the bag of breakfast and carries her back to the room.

She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. "Winner claimed as prize?"

"Something like that." He plops her on the bed and prepares another bagel, giving her half.

She eats happily. "Steve is dividing the team right now. I was thinking about asking him to send Jess with you."

He considers it and wonders if it's for his benefit or Jess's. "Whatever you think is best, Colonel."

"I just want you to watch each other's backs." She taps his nose. "I'd be broken if I lost either of you."

"Can't have that. So the teams still aren't finalized?" He bites into his bagel.

"They've been giving Steve some trouble. He actually decided to let Xavier divide the X-Men himself because he wants to make sure the teams are compatible." She shakes her head. "He's so freaked out over this."

Bucky nods. "I think we'll all be more relaxed when this is over."

"Nope. I'll still be pregnant and renovating a house." Carol giggles and takes the last bite of her bagel.

"True. But I won't be getting into fights over you." He boops her nose.

She blushes lightly. "Is it wrong of me to secretly hope you'll always be getting into fights over me?"

He laughs. "Not very modern woman of you."

"Ssssh!" She covers his mouth. "Don't tell anyone."

He kisses her fingers. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Besides, don't you think I'd fight for you?" Her arms wrap around his shoulders. 

"I think you'd fight for everyone you care about. I think you'd also fight for innocent strangers.

"True." She gives an embarrassed smile, caught. "But I would and did get into stupid fights for you."

A corner of his mouth rises. "You have?"

"Only an argument or two." She averts her eyes.

He grins at her, lifting her chin. "Is it weird that I love that you've done it?"

She looks at him and shakes her head. "Now you get why I like it."

"I do." It hits him how soon he'll be saying those words to her in front of a judge. "I do."

The words make Carol's insides flutter. "Bucky..."

"Yeah?" His voice is just as soft as hers is.

She kisses him slowly, tenderly, pouring the extent of her love into his lips. It's the best morning they have had in a long time.


	133. Black Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to meet the Black Panther, who is joining for the Hydra mission.

Steve's morning isn't going quite so well. Every time he thinks he has his team arrangements right, he thinks of something else and has to start all over again. It's the unknown elements that are really driving him nuts. He rips up his latest attempt and balls the paper, aiming for the trash.

"Problem?" Natasha walks in.

"I'm over thinking this. Seriously."

"So stop thinking. Come meet Black Panther instead." He chin gestures out the door.

"Okay." He nods and takes a breath, rising and straightening his tee and jeans. "Suddenly I feel underdressed."

"Why? Just because he's always in his costume doesn't mean we need to be." She tells him.

"I don't know, first impressions." He blushes a bit as he follows her.

She looks over her shoulder at him. "It's a mutual interview."

"Exactly." He doesn't know how she doesn't get it.

"He's not going to want to move here." They take the elevator downstairs.

Steve nods. "I won't ask it."

Black Panther is waiting in a conference room. He's sitting still, watching the door. He rises when Steve and Natasha enter. He's all in black with a necklace of animal fangs. There are two small ears on his mask. They are more visible when he bows his head to them.

"I've heard many good things about you. Um. Do you prefer Black Panther or something else?" Steve offers his hand.

"Black Panther is fine." His voice is deep with a lilt that reveals his African origin. "And you are Captain America. Or do you prefer Captain Rogers."

Steve smiles warmly. "Most of the team just call me Cap, and I'm okay with that. You can call me Steve out of uniform, though." His breath catches slightly. This man has a rather alluring presence.

"Steve it is then." He gives another slight bow as he releases the Captain's hands.

"Thank you for joining us for this mission. I actually had a rather weird request for you, if I may?" Steve's eyes search for signs of emotion.

"You may." If any emotion shows, it is curiosity.

Steve nods. "I've been partnering off the team to lead our army partners in this. I was hoping you would be willing to fight by my side. I fear being too preoccupied running the over all mission to be able to give proper attention to the troops I'm with, and I understand you are a very strong leader."

His fist goes over his heart. "It would be my honor."

"Thank you." Steve answers sincerely.

Black Panther offers himself should the Captain need any additional help.

"I'm just figuring out how to divide everyone now. You can speak to one of my team and they can get you any maps or information you may need. We'll be taking Uganda."

"Excellent. I am ready to begin whenever you wish."

Natasha steps forward. "Let me show you where you'll be staying. Then I'll get you the information you need."

"Thank you, Natasha." Steve nods to her. "Four more days, just enough for everyone to be ready and in position."

"This way." Natasha walks out of the room. Black Panther looks to see if Steve will be leaving with them.

"I'll catch you both for dinner? I'm trying a variation on my lamb stew. Plus you'll get to me Winter Soldier and Captain Marvel." Steve offers, obviously not going with them now.

"I look forward to it." Black Panther bows his head again. "It has been a pleasure." He turns and follows Natasha to the elevators.

Steve watches them go. He just instinctively likes Black Panther. There might even be a bit of crushing there. He licks his lips and looks away. He really does need to get this command structure planned and in place pronto.

 

★✩★✩★

 

It's hard for the visitor not to be impressed by the technology in the tower. He's staying on the same floor as Logan and Bucky.

Carol has stepped out of the bedroom for a coffee, wearing little more than one of Bucky's shirts, as she encounters the new arrival. "Oh. Uh. Hi?"

He looks up from the table he is at. "Hello." He stands tall and strong and still in his costume. "I am Black Panther. And you are?"

She swallows and looks at him. He's rather impressive. "Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel. Buck!" She turns to call her lover to join her.

He appears wearing boxer shorts, his hair a mess. "You called?" He sees the new arrival. "Who's the cat?"

"Panther." The man corrects. "You must be James Barnes."

Carol reddens just a bit. "Yes, Black Panther, meet James Buchanan Barnes. A.K.A. Winter Soldier. No one mentioned you were coming or we might be decent. I'm sorry."

He smiles. "No need. Where I am from, many people wear less."

She nods and reaches for Bucky's hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we could do some training together this afternoon?"

"I look forward to it." He sits back down and returns to his maps and blueprints.

Carol rushes Bucky back to their room, blushing madly.

"You okay?" He can't remember ever seeing her so embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah." She licks her lips then shakes her head. "Sorry. You've heard of that guy, right? He's big time. Wakanda's Captain America. And we just met him in our underwear."

Bucky looks at the door. He obviously had no idea who that was. "Huh."

She hits his chest. "Watch the news sometime, jeez."

"It's depressing. I've had enough depressing." He takes her in his arms. "If it makes you feel better, I bet we left one hell of an impression."

"I'll leave you one hell of an impression." She grumbles against his lips as her fingers play with the edge of his boxers. Then she adds a bit of strength. They tear easily. "Oops."

Bucky laughs. "Should I go out there again like this?"

"If you do, there will be no more sex today." She pushes at her panties, letting them fall around her ankles.

He pouts for two seconds before that smile creeps up his lips. His hands go to her hips. "It's more fun in here anyway." He pulls her into a kiss.

"I knew you'd say that." She laughs as she sucks against his lips. 

"You know me so well." His hands tug up on her shirt. She uses the opportunity of her shirt coming off to pull away and lean with her hands pressed to the wall and her legs spread. She winks over her shoulder at him.

That's all the invitation he needs. Stating with a bite on her ass, he kisses his way up her spine. His fingers busy themselves between her legs. He wants her nice and wet. She licks her lips, breathing in deeply. It's wonderful. Her back arches and her pussy responds eagerly to his ministrations. By the time he gets to her neck, both are ready. He pushes into her with a soft moan.

"Bucky. Take me hard, please." She moans and moves her ass against him encouragingly.

He's more than happy to give it to her. He grabs her hips and quickly builds up the force he's using. Soon he's ramming into her, their bodies slapping together being drowned out by his grunts.

"Fuck." It's taking a lot of strength to keep from hitting the wall but the challenge almost exhilarates her more. She loves his power, his force. It really makes her feel this is something only they could share. She tosses her head back, letting out a cry of his name.

"Damn it," is his reply. "If you don't come soon..."

She groans again. "Why don't you make me?"

He wraps his metal arm around her waist. His human one reaches around and between her legs to stroke her clit. That does it. She comes loudly, leaning into him.

"Fuck!" Bucky yells it in relief as his own orgasm starts a moment behind hers.

Knees weak, Carol collapses against him, though he's not doing much better so they fall to the floor together, laughing and panting. Still laughing, Bucky jokes. "Well if the underwear didn't leave an impression, this sure as hell did."

"Shut up." Carol hits him again. "We weren't _that_ loud."

He nuzzles her neck. "Doll, as thick as these walls are, there is no way they kept that all in."

She holds his head in place. "Well, I'll let you keep the ego that you're that good a lover."

Bucky grins at her. His hand moves over her belly. "We all know mother is lying, don't we."

"Yes. You're really terrible." Carol tries to say with a straight face.

"Uh-huh." It's obvious he doesn't believe her. "How about some water?"

"Mmhmmn. And maybe a nap." She cuddles closer, not willing to let him move. "If we're really going to train this afternoon."

He caresses her cheek. "I'm going to need my everything to get you that water you know."

She rolls off him with a loud groan of protest before spreading out across the floor. Bucky gets up with a groan and puts on his underwear again. He gives her one last look before venturing out.

Carol yawns, content to nap right where she is. A hand on her belly, rubbing slowly.

The door opens, and Bucky returns with water and a couple of bananas. "So, uh, Black Panther said you have an impressive set of lungs."

Carol snorts with laughter. "What, no compliments on your prowess?" 

"Nope." He hands her a banana. "Thought you could use this."

"What for?" She sits up and then playfully motions that she might use it as a dildo.

He laughs. "You are so naughty. Potassium is good for you. Although calling these things bananas is a complete lie."

"Oh! That reminds me of a thing I read the other day. Apparently banana flavouring they use for candy and things is based on the bananas they used to farm before the 50s, but there was this fungus or whatever that went through and killed them all, so now we eat a different breed except the fungus is threatening again, now that it's morphed for the new bananas." She says it all fairly quickly as she removes the peel then bites the very tip of the banana off.

"Damn fungus. Ruins everything." He pouts then bites into his own. "So does that mean we're gonna end up with another breed of banana?"

"Don't know. You can still find the other ones in a few places." She takes another bite. "They could avoid this whole problem by planting a wider variety of plants and not inbreeding them so much."

He grins. "Look at you, Miss Horticulturalist."

"Okay, I totally read that bit too." She laughs. "I take no credit at all. But I would like to try other bananas."

That reminds him of Steve's present. He chuckles. "So Steve said for our wedding he wants to get us like a Swiss chocolate tour."

"Did you offer to suck his cock if he does?" She looks at him with a mix of amazement and amusement.

"What?! No." He looks at her in disbelief. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Because it's absolutely amazing and he might actually deserve it."

He chuckles. "Well if that's the case, we'll ask Loki to do it."

She starts to kiss him. "I would forgive you in this case. Hell, I'd record it." She continues that kiss.

"Nuh-uh." He kisses her. "I promised my everything is only for you." Not to mention that Loki would probably kill him.

"Oh, well, if it's all mine then I suppose I'd better be the only one to use it."

"Yes, ma'am." He gives her another kiss.

She nips his lip. "Bucky, I love you, but I really do need a nap now. Either you come cuddle me, or go learn from our new friend in the next room."

Bucky moves her to the bed and gets in beside her. "Like I'm gonna pass up a chance to cuddle." He pulls the covers up and wraps himself around her body.

She makes sure at least one of his hands is against her belly, should the twins move. "Remind me to call Jess."

"Mm-kay." His eyes are already closed.

Carol sighs. "I love you. Bucky-bear."

"Love you, too, doll. Love you, too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve has brought his notebook to the kitchen, finishing his work as the stew boils on the stove. He's silently cursing himself not for the first time for asking everyone to dinner when he has so much to do.

Loki arrives, causing the kittens to get excited. "Something smells delicious." After a quick hello to the kits, he walks over and gives Steve a kiss. "Hello, starlight."

"Night sky." He pecks Loki's cheek. "We're eating with everyone tonight. Could you get the table ready?"

"Absolutely." He goes to put his computer away first. When he comes back, he asks who everyone is. He discovers it isn't everyone everyone, but it does include some new people. "I may have to expand the table."

"I'm sorry." Steve stirs the stew and checks on his bread. "Is there wine? We should probably have wine."

"There should be wine. And if there's not, I will buy some." He's counting out plates and forks and napkins.

"What am I forgetting?" Steve asks. There's stew, fresh bread just coming out of the oven, and he even took the time to make his famous apple pie.

"Salad?" Loki is just guessing.

"Do you think I should? There are veg in the stew." Steve brow furrows.

Loki pouts and tries to smooth that brow with a kiss. "I think you have everything you need. Stop worrying."

Steve pouts back. "I can't help it."

"I know." He gives another kiss. "Ooh. Do we have ice cream for the pie?"

"Yes. And whipped cream." He had thought of that. "Though, we could save the whipped."

"It's good to give people a choice." He's definitely going to have to expand the table. "Love, would you mind moving your things to the couch?"

"Baby. I meant _we_ could save it for _later_." He moves his work with a sigh. He could definitely use a later.

Loki stops what he's doing as realization dawns. "Oh. Yes. I'd like that." He smiles.

"There we go." Steve shakes his head with a smile as he heads back to his prep.

"We need to watch Carol's interview. Would it be too strange to do it after dinner with everyone here?" Loki makes the table bigger.

"Yes." Carol insists as she walks in. "If you want me to entertain you, I can do it in person."

Steve chuckles. "As long as no one objects."

Loki gives her a kiss on the cheek as Bucky goes to greet Steve. "How was it?" the former god asks.

"Oh, you know." She rubs her belly and shrugs. "Do we have room for one more, though?" She nods at Jess who walked in after Bucky and is now standing rather awkwardly by the wall.

"Of course." Loki smiles at the woman. Steve had actually mentioned her in his list of those coming. "Jessica, correct? Would you like some wine?"

"Yes and yes. I never caught your name, though." She offers her hand. Judging by his accent, he's probably the only sane one in the room.

He takes it. "I am Loki. Would you prefer red or white?"

"Always red." She smiles.

Carol shakes her head. "Don't believe those manners, it's all pretense."

"Red it is. Come with me, and I'll let you choose which you'd prefer." He leads her to the kitchen and pulls out a few bottles.

Jess goes with him, picking out a label she's familiar with.

Bucky gives Steve a look. "Time to put the work away, punk."

Steve raises his hands and points to the couch. "It's over there, I swear. Jerk."

"I'm more worried about what's going on up there." He pokes Steve's forehead.

"Making sure you don't embarrass me in front of Black Panther?" Steve's eyebrows come together.

"Too late." He grins.

Loki brings Carol some grape juice and gives her a questioning look.

"What? Oh. Ah. You never told us anyone was coming. And you gave me the day off. It's all on you." Carol is slightly pink.

Chuckling, Loki asks the obvious question. "How naked were you?"

She winces. "Tank top and panties?"

Steve groans and puts his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Loki winks at her. He returns to Jessica and starts asking her what it was like returning to Hydra. Jess doesn't go into too many details but it's fairly obvious she hated the experience.

"Well you'll have your revenge soon enough." He notes. 

"The worst, though, was having to hear some of the shit they had to say on you guys." Her eyes flicker over Carol briefly then to Bucky. "It was hard not to just break their necks on the spot."

Bucky's eyes darken a little as he nods.

"I'm just sad I won't get to punch any myself." Carol pouts as she takes a seat.

"No but you'll get to order everyone else to destroy them." Loki reminds her. "Essentially, you'll be conducting their downfall."

That gets a smile from Carol. "Oh, Steve. I wanted to ask if you could send Bucky and Jess together."

He tilts his head with some confusion. "Jess isn't coming?"

Carol curses and Jess slaps her shoulder before holding out her hand. "Alias Spider Woman. I did volunteer."

"Oh. Oh. Sorry." Steve blushes. He hadn't known they were the same person, though he should have guessed.

Carol sighs and rubs her arm. "So?"

Loki runs a hand through Steve's hair and hands him a glass of wine. 

"Of course." Steve nods and silently thanks Loki. "I think that's an excellent team."

Turning to the others, Loki makes a declaration. "And with that, we will have no more talk of the mission."

That earns Loki a kiss on the neck. Then Steve puts his wine down to start getting food on the table.

Logan arrives with Black Panther, who is still in his costume. "I'm starting to think the thing doesn't come off."

The Wakandan apologizes. "Although you likely do not know who I am, I prefer to keep my identity anonymous."

"Good luck." Jess tells him from her seat next to Carol.

"I thank you." He replies politely.

Loki hands out more wine and asks about Wakanda. The Black Panther is only too happy to tell of the beauty of his country.

"When I can fly again." Carol quietly promises Bucky. He nods and kisses her hand.

Bruce and Natasha are last to arrive. Bruce seems shy, as if he fears what the others will say. Natasha pulls Bruce forward. "Stark can't make it. Pepper is requiring his full attention." She's kind of wishing she had Bruce's full attention, but she knows he needs social time with the other Avengers.

He is being rather clingy, though. "Uh. Hi."

Loki hands them both wine and makes the introductions. "Black Panther was just telling us about Wakanda."

"Beautiful country." Bruce nods his thanks. "I'd like to go back one day."

"Ah yes. I thought you looked familiar." Black Panther says. His mask is rolled up over his nose so that he can drink. His dark jaw is strong and his lips full. "The quiet doctor who kept to himself. You are one of the few outsiders Wakanda has allowed to work there."

"And I'm grateful. Their king was very kind. You'd like him, Steve." Bruce is opening up more.

"Steve likes everyone." Bucky says. "So long as they aren't bullies."

Steve shakes his head. "That's not true. I. I don't like paparazzi either."

"Same thing." Carol chuckles.

"Speaking of paparazzi." Natasha sets down her wine. "Thank you, Carol, for being the new face of the Avengers. And you, Steve, for being the old one. It's nice to not have to turn down talk shows and interviews."

Loki rolls his eyes. "As though you were the one actually doing the turning down."

"It's been pretty fun. Don't you like it, Natasha?" Carol's not entirely sure there isn't some resentment in Natasha's statement.

"Not particularly. One Congressional hearing was more than enough." She blows on the food before eating it.

"Oh. Yeah. Those aren't great." She looks at Bucky and frowns. Bucky is barely listening. He's looking at the ingredients Steve put in the stew.

Steve elbows him gently. "You're allowed to ask for recipes."

"Okay, then I want the recipe."

"I'll write it out after." Steve promises.

Jess is amazed. "Jeez. How did I date the only flaky Avenger?"

Natasha chuckles and turns back to Carol. "As a spy, publicity is generally considered the enemy." She looks at Jess. "And yes, you did."

Logan smirks. "Weren't you lookin' to upgrade? Pietro is gonna be sad he missed dinner."

Jess shrugs. "I'll catch him later. Don't want a date with an audience, anyway. I'm not Carol."

"Shut up." Carol's cheeks go pink.

Black Panther chuckles. "It is clear you all care for each other very much."

"It's our family, really." Steve explains.

He nods. "I was hoping to meet Falcon."

"He should arrive tomorrow, with the rest." Steve smiles. Things are coming together well,surprisingly so.

Natasha swallows what is in her mouth. "Did we ever hear back from Mystique?"

"No talking about work." Loki reminds them.

"On her way." Steve tells her, then apologizes to Loki.

Bucky decides to go where he thinks everyone wants to. "Bruce, where ya been?"

Natasha glares at Bucky. She answers for him. "Away."

Bruce thanks her. "Volunteering."

"Well that's vague." Bucky shrugs. "Carol was amazing on the talk show yesterday."

"I just answered questions." She's grinning, though.

"I hate those things." Bruce shakes his head. "Feel free to do them all."

Loki smiles. "I knew you'd be a natural. I still need to watch it."

Carol shrugs. "Jimmy was really nice. That helped."

Bucky is obviously proud. "And you were charismatic."

"I guess." She kisses his cheek. "I just like talking."

"My favourite part was when you blew up the set." Jess grins.

"Shut up! It was an accident." Carol pushes her shoulder.

Natasha raises her eyebrows. "Why do I feel like that's an exaggeration?"

"It was just this target thing." Carol explains. "It wasn't as strong as it looked."

Loki tells her that other than the usual trolls, she was a hit on the Internet. "The show has already requested you back. And they've requested Steve as well."

"I told Jimmy about your books. I hope that's okay?" Carol looks over.

"Oh, no that's great." Steve smiles. That's definitely a project he thinks deserves press.

Loki smiles warmly. "I'll be sure to work with publishing to schedule it."

Natasha tilts her head. "I thought you said no talking about work."

He meets her gaze. "Your work. My work may be discussed."

"He did say mission, not work." Bruce points out softly.

"But Jimmy wants me again? Already?" Carol goes back. "I haven't done anything new."

Her eyes and only her eyes move to look at Bruce. Bruce gently rubs her lower back. Her shoulders relax ever so slightly. "I agree with Bruce, you, Steve, and Tony can do all the publicity stuff."

"I don't mind." Carol shakes her head.

Steve agrees. "It's easier to control that way."

"Except Tony." Loki notes.

"He's not that bad." Steve sighs.

"I'm not saying he's bad. If anything, he makes it interesting."

Black Panther notes that Tony Stark is many things.

"I think people expect him to be a bit of a character. They take him with a grain of salt." Carol rests against Bucky. She's very full, though she still has quite a bit of food in her dish.

Bruce shakes his head. "He's pretty well loved."

Bucky automatically switches plates with her. "Howard was loved. And that fruit didn't fall far from the tree." He starts eating again.

"No, no it didn't." Steve is playing with his fork, clearly thinking.

Loki bumps his knee against him. "Steve made his famous apple pie. Black Panther, I don't think it gets more American than apple pie made by Captain America."

He chuckles a deep rumble. "Dinner has already been most delicious. I am sure dessert will be more so."

Steve blushes. "Lo'... You better serve it after that intro."

Loki's thumb brushes his cheek. "That blush." He places a kiss just where his thumb was. Then he gets up to retrieve the pie. Steve smiles shyly, hoping no one else caught that.

Carol gets up to help Loki, gathering dishes to make room for dessert. Bucky stops her. "I'll do that. You sit."

Natasha looks at him as he takes her plate. "You get into a fight, Barnes?"

"Yeah. Hydra agent with a broken jaw in medical."

Jess leans forward on her elbow. "Least you're not being watched anymore."

Carol huffs and sits beside her, not willing to fight Bucky in front of this many. "Same guy?"

"Seemed to know Jess."

"It's Jarrod. He didn't show up for our rendezvous. He's a total asshole." Jess seems rather cold about it all.

Bucky agrees completely. "If he was who you had to deal with, I'm in awe you were able to keep yourself from hitting him."

"I'm a professional, Barnes." Jess gives him a look.

"Some of these Hydra guys can seem pretty normal at first." Steve points out. "At least until the true colours show."

Black Panther notes, "It is that way with most people."

"I had a major Hydra commander in my own SHIELD unit and I never realized." Steve remembers the betrayal well.

"Fury's mentor was Hydra." Loki reminds him.

Bucky frowns. "I was Hydra."

"Not by choice." Steve and Carol seem to race to say it.

"They specialize in mind games and control." Jess points out, hands clenching.

Black Panther nods. "You were both lucky to escape their influence."

"We're not the only lucky ones. You wouldn't want to be fighting us." Jess winks.

He chuckles. "Perhaps." There is a confidence in the word.

Loki asks for who would like ice cream with their pie and creates the plates to order.

Carol skips dessert, she's not feeling great.

Steve smiles to everyone. "This is my mum's recipe, I hope you all enjoy it."

It's not like Carol to skip dessert. "You okay, doll?" Bucky asks as his fingers comb through her hair.

"Yeah, honey." She rests against him again.

Jess gently touches Carol's forehead and cheek. "You've given this pregnant lady a busy day. She probably just needs rest."

Carol nods agreement.

Black Panther does not look at them. Instead he concentrates on his pie. "This is wonderful, Steve. I have never had such delicious apple pie."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me to share this recipe with others." Steve spares Carol only a glance. "Ma used to always say cooking for others is an act of courage and love."

"Courage on that part of those who eat as well." There is a small smile on the dark lips. "We do not know what the cook has added." The lilt of his voice make the words seem more playful than menacing.

Steve nods. "That's true. But nothing builds companionship better than breaking bread."

"Agreed." He finishes his pie with relish.

As people finish, Steve starts to gather plates. "Planning meeting at 0900 hours tomorrow, so no one stay up too late. I'll be introducing teams and going over general strategy. Hopefully Daredevil and Mystique will join us."

Natasha turns to Bruce. "You should rest." She gets up and offers her hand.

He stands with her, taking her hand tightly. "So should you." He wishes everyone a fond goodnight.

As they head off into Bruce's room, Black Panther offers to help clean up. Steve thanks him. Carol also offers but is immediately made to sit back down by Jess and Bucky. Jess helps instead.

And Loki insists that Steve remain seated since he cooked everything. It is an interesting trio that does clean. Loki directs them - Black Panther clears and cleans the table. Jess puts away leftover food and cleans the counters. Loki rinses the dishes that go in the dishwasher and washes the ones that don't. Black Panther insists on drying. This isn't something he's used to doing and finds it to be a nice way to work as a team.

Steve watches with an amused smile then gives Bucky a look, trying not to chuckle when he realizes Carol has fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I take it you two had quite a reunion?"

Bucky smiles. "Best day in a long time. But I think we gave Panther an earful."

"He doesn't seem upset." Steve reaches over to rub his shoulder. "You doing better?"

"Yeah. I really needed today. Thanks." He looks at Carol. "I should get her to bed." He maneuvers himself so he can carry her bridal style. He gives his quiet good byes and heads to the elevators. She wakes just enough to wrap her arms around him and put her head back against his shoulder.

Steve smiles as he watches them go. He's so happy for Bucky. He really hopes it lasts. He doesn't even notice the silent tears trickling down his face.

"Is anything amiss?" the deep voice of the Wakandan asks.

"What?" Steve realizes he's crying and wipes his cheeks. "No, sorry. There was just a long time that I didn't think that was possible."

Black Panther looks at the couple steeping onto the elevator. "I understand." He returns his attention to the Captain. "Tomorrow, if you have time, I would like to discuss tactics with you."

"I will make time." Steve agrees.

Loki is asking Jess what she likes to do for fun. "Other than berating Sergeant Barnes, which I might add I also enjoy doing."

"I've done that to most of Carol's boyfriends. He's the first one who seems to like it." Jess laughs. "The rest of the time? I work a lot. But I love to shop when I have time. Carol's an excellent barbie doll for me."

"Well I love a bit of drama myself. If you ever need a replacement doll, let me know."

"Carol has been more busy since getting engaged." Jess scrunches her nose.

"No doubt. Are you helping them plan?" Loki asks.

Jess shakes her head. "I suspect Carol will call me in for the arts and crafts bit, though."

Loki continues washing. "You are her maid of honor. Yes?"

"Of course. She says I'll be wearing something red and slinky. I think she's trying to find me another boyfriend." Jess laughs.

"I'm so sorry." Loki clarifies, "About the boyfriend hunt not the dress."

Jess laughs again. "If I get one, I get one. If not? I'm a big girl."

"That you are." He finishes up and turns off the faucet. "Well thank you for the company."

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet someone Carol mentions so often."

"I feel the same." He smiles. "You're welcome to stay and have some more wine if you like."

"As tempting as it is." She winks. "I have damage control to do."

He nods in understanding. "Good luck."

Black Panther walks to the elevator with her, leaving Steve and Loki alone once again.

Steve pulls the can of whip cream from the fridge. "Go get naked."

Loki smiles at the change from the sweet inclusive cook to the Captain. "Yes, Sir. May I feed the kittens first?"

"You'd better. I don't want them after my cream." He gives Loki a suggestive look.

He laughs and calls the kits. They make a louder ruckus than usual. But soon they are eating happily. Loki walks to the bedroom, stripping as he goes. Steve enjoys the sight. He's not entirely sure his body will be cooperative, but he's dead set on getting Loki off. Hopefully twice.

Loki carefully puts his shoes in their place and hangs up his suit. The tie goes in the drawer. The shirt goes in the hamper in he bathroom, where he relieves his bladder and brushes his teeth. Giving Loki his time, Steve follows slower as a plan percolates in his brain.

Moving smoothly, seductively, Loki turns down the bed. Finally he turns to Steve. "How would you like me?"

"On your back. Arms and legs spread." Steve looks in their drawer to find the silk bindings he had in there.

Loki lies as directed, keeping his eyes on Steve. "And I'm remaining male?"

Steve looks him over. "Your choice. But I'm not planning on using a condom."

He nods and remains as he is.

Steve begins to bind him to the bed. "I love when you're helpless before me."

"Haven't you realized I'm always helpless before you?"

"I'm pretty sure you have all the power, baby." Steve chuckles.

Loki disagrees but knows saying so will get them nowhere. Instead he lies quietly and watches as he gets tied to the bed. Once he finishes, Steve starts a slow massage beginning with Loki's ankles.

"Mmm. That's nice."

"You're appreciated." He tells Loki. He adds oil when he reaches his thighs.

"So are you, my starlight." He uses magic to change the ceiling. It appears as the night sky dotted with stars.

"Ssh." Steve starts to kiss his inner leg. Loki smiles. He can feel his blood begin to flow to his cock. It makes him tug lightly at his bindings.

"You're gorgeous." He kisses Loki's hip.

"Thank you."

He begins to nuzzle Loki's cock and his voice becomes a growl. "You're desired."

He bites his lips to stop a moan from escaping. It doesn't exactly work. Steve chuckles. He presses light kisses along Loki's length. He's completely hard now. "Steve," he moans.

Steve looks up, blue eyes intense. "You're adored." He takes that hard cock into his mouth.

"What happened." He breathes. "To the whipped cream?"

Steve points at the bedside table, then runs his tongue from base to tip. "I want lots of cream to lick."

Loki's back arches off the table. "Fuck."

"Give me my cream." Steve starts stroking Loki with his hand, urging the come out.

"I'm going. To need. A little more. Than that."

"Give it." Steve's voice is firm as he strokes harder.

Loki cries out as he starts to ejaculate. Steve milks him dry, directing it over Loki's belly. He gently pulls away to get the whipped cream. Panting, Loki stares up into the stars.

"You're so good." Steve starts to spray the cream over Loki. He covers his chest and belly and cock. Then he sets the can aside so he can begin licking. It isn't long before Loki is exhaling tiny moans.

Steve sucks and licks and occasionally nips. Working down the chest, he pays extra attention to the nipples. Loki wants so much to touch his love. But he won't allow it, not yet. Steve's finally gotten to the cream that's mixed with come and can't help but moan in pleasure.

"Fuck." Loki swears that sound goes straight to his cock.

The moans continue as Steve slowly cleans Loki's belly. His hand moves down to Loki's thigh. The sorcerer tries to angle his hips to encourage that hand to move to his ass.

Steve chuckles. "You're adorable." His hand moves but teases cruelly by only rubbing along his crack.

"Adorable? No. I'm sexy and alluring. Not adorable." Loki insists.

"You're contrary." Steve laughs and kisses Loki's hip before continuing his cleaning.

"I can live with contrary." He licks his lips. "Am I also delicious?"

"God yes." Steve sucks on his hip bone.

Loki chuckles. "I'm glad."

"How are you doing?" Steve's hand starts massaging Loki's testicles.

"I'm good." His cock is currently hardening again. "You?"

"Relaxed. I needed this." He's lapping the last of the cream off Loki's cock.

"Mmm. Me, too."

Steve sucks slowly on the side of his cock, thoroughly enjoying it.

Loki warns, "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come again."

Steve grins and continues. Green eyes look up at the stars, and Loki starts thinking of wedding plans in an attempt to hold off the inevitable. Steve pinches his inner thigh to get him back. Then he takes Loki into his mouth, swallowing him deep.

"Ow. Oh. Uhn." Loki's head rolls back.

Steve chuckles, the rumbling going straight to Loki's cock, as he pulls off just a little before swallowing him to the root.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Loki's back arches, and he comes again.

And Steve is happy to swallow it all. As he gently pulls away, he strokes Loki's thigh. Then his hand slides down to his ankle and starts to untie him.

"I'm sticky now."

"I'll get a cloth as soon as you're freed." Steve finishes untying him and heads to the washroom.

Loki rubs his wrist. "So the comment about not using a condom..."

"Completely true." He returns to wipe Loki clean.

"But a subterfuge." He looks at Steve. "You aren't regressing are you?"

"We are days away from the biggest take down I've ever done." Steve frowns. "Not feeling my sexiest, no."

Loki gives a little nod. "Would you like a cuddle?"

Steve nods as be tosses the cloth aside and removes the last of his clothing. "I'd like all your cuddles."

Wrapping the covers around them both, Loki holds Steve in his arms. "I love you, starlight."

"And I love you, night sky." He tenderly kisses his love. The sky above fades into the ceiling. Steve sighs happily. "I hope I dream of our wedding day."

Loki chuckles. "I'd prefer it if you dreamt of our honeymoon. Far less stressful."

"Kissing you in Paris." Steve smiles. "Or in the London rain."

It's a lovely thought. Loki concentrates on that as he drifts off to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol should be getting ready for Steve's meeting, she really should. But she finds herself staring at her reflection, wearing only a pair of panties, and being utterly amazed. She knew she had a belly from the pregnancy, but she'd mostly thought of it as a large bump so far. But it's starting to seem actually baby sized now. A bit scary when she considers she still has roughly four months ahead.

Bucky hugs her from behind, kissing her shoulder and putting a hand on her belly. "I know it's faster than normal, but it seems like it's really fast."

"We'd be just over half way, if things weren't..." She shakes her head and puts her hand over his. "I'm not going to fit in the new house."

He laughs. "Of course you are. But we'll probably need more help getting the nursery ready."

She pokes her belly. "They've gotten so big."

"Yes they have." He stares at her boobs in the mirror.

She catches him, so she takes his hands and moves them to hold them. "Yes, and those for my lucky boy. I went up a whole bra size. Jess had to take me shopping!"

"Geez." His eyes move up to the reflection of her face. "You're beautiful."

"You too." She sighs and leans against him.

"Should you be getting ready?"

"Probably. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be."

Carol sighs and pulls out of his embrace to finish dressing.

Bucky looks at his reflection and messes with his hair. "I'm gonna get a haircut." He announces.

"Really?" She's always been a fan of his WWII cut, but cared about his happiness far more than the length of his hair. "For you or for me? You know I won't be happy if you do it just because you think I want it."

"For me." He moves the long locks behind his ears. "It was easier to deal with before and didn't get in my eyes."

"You do have beautiful eyes." She kisses his cheek as she straightens her dress in the mirror. "It's so short with this belly."

"Well you've got gorgeous legs, so you can pull it off." He assures her with a kiss.

"You won't say that when everyone is staring at my ass all day." She attempts to tug it down a bit more.

"You want one of my sweatpants?"

"No." She sighs. "Just hit anyone who stares, okay?"

"That I can do." He pauses. "Including Steve?"

"Why would Steve stare?" She looks at him.

"He's a red blooded American male, ain't he?" Bucky pulls her close. "And you are very tempting."

"Yeah, but he has manners. Maybe you've heard of them?" She kisses his cheek.

He pretends to think as he wraps his arms around her. "Manners? Nope. Never heard of 'em."

"We're going to be late." She tells him as she claims his lips.

"Tony is always late anyway." He points out.

"Mmn." She runs her hands down his arms to claim his hands. "If you're good, I'll let you take me on the table after the meeting."

He gives her one last kiss then leads her out.

The room is pretty full when they get there, though they do find seats together. It's a bit strange to see the combination of people in and out of costume.

And there there is the blue woman with the very red hair. Bucky finds it hard not to stare. It helps when the guy in the red costume that covers his eyes show up. He immediately walks to Steve and holds out his hand.

Steve grips it firmly. "I'm so glad you could join us. Welcome to the team."

"Quite an interesting array of people you've assembled."

"Each one has a very good reason to be here. Many have been directly harmed by Hydra." Steve scans the room, checking if everyone's arrived yet. Even Tony seems to be here, discussing God knows what with Loki and Sam.

Even the X-Men are there albeit virtually. Many faces were not thrilled to see Mystique. And then a surprise occurs. Doctor Stephen Strange walks in. Loki walks over to get him and escort him to Steve. "Captain, I hope you don't mind. Loki mentioned you could use the help."

Loki adds. "You can be angry at me later."

"No, it's an honour to have you join us." He goes to shake the man's hand and suggests he find a seat.

Someone let Jess (in full Spider Woman gear) and Clint sit together. They have a stash of paper clips they are expertly aiming at people's foreheads. Despite their apparent tension as exes, they still seem to enjoy causing trouble together. Logan growls at the paperclip fiends and brandishes his middle claw at them.

Bruce sits quietly in a corner with a cup of tea.

Steve moves to the front of the room and whistles sharply to get everyone's attention. Conversations slowly die down, and those not seated yet find a place.

"Thank you, everyone, for joining me today. This mission means a lot to me and I'm glad you're here to share in it." Steve looks around. "You are my command force and every one of you has shown they deserve to be here." He starts to go through his list, introducing people and assigning their teams: Maria and Carol, Natasha and Daredevil, Spider Woman and Bucky, Tony and Bruce, Sam and Thor, Logan and Mystique, Wanda and Vision, Pietro and Clint. War Machine, Loki, and Doctor Strange are the reserve forces to be called upon should more power be needed. The X-Men have assigned their own teams. "Any problems so far?"

Daredevil says nothing but turns his head in Natasha's direction.

Logan gives Mystique a warning look. She blows him a kiss in return.

Jess hits Bucky square in the forehead with a paperclip. Carol tosses it back at her. Bucky makes the 'I'm watching you' gesture at her.

Thor smiles at Sam. "We shall have a most glorious battle, my winged friend."

No one seems completely opposed to their assignments so Steve continues discussing the plans. Each team will meet with a small UN force in their assigned region. Each team will have a selection of incendiary and electromagnetic bombs for use on the bases. The bases should be already crippled once they arrive, though Steve refuses to name how they'll do it. He then gives each team a tablet with a map and list of known facts for their base. "Use your strengths to get in. If they surrender, let the army arrest them. No mercy for the others. When you leave, those buildings should be rubble."

"What about tech and research? We taking any of that?" Tony asks.

"No." Steve shakes his head. "There's nothing they've done that you couldn't do a hundred times better. And yours won't be covered in blood."

Natasha lets them know that there are smaller conference rooms available if the individual teams would like to review and discuss the particulars of their assigned base.

"There is a draft plan outlined on each of those, but don't feel obligated to use it. You know your strengths better than I do." Though Steve knows most of them pretty well.

Thor is the first to get up. He clasps Sam's shoulder. "Come, friend. Let us review our plan of battle."

Carol kisses Bucky rather possessively before letting him leave with Jess. She licks his ear then whispers. "The more this impresses me, the more times I'll fuck you when you get back after the mission."

He'll be sure to sleep on the plane back to hold her to that. He walks to Jess. "I'm surprised he didn't put the spiders together."

"Carol asked for me to watch your pretty ass." She slaps it. "Come on, I've got an idea."

"So you do like my ass," he teases as he follows her.

Jess sighs and rubs her forehead. "I can still accidentally lose you. I could keep Carol together until I found her an actually decent guy."

"She'd never forgive you, and you know it." He grins.

"And I'm pretty sure she likes you because you're not decent." She sighs again.

"Sorry." His smile clearly indicates he is not. But once they start talking about the mission, he's all business.

Carol sits with Loki as the teams break off, as neither of them really have much planning to do. She takes his hand as she looks to where Steve and Black Panther discuss tactics. "He's kind of sexy when he gets all business like that."

"You've no idea." He looks around and sees Doctor Strange speaking to Maria Hill. Then he returns his focus to Carol. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Must have. Can't remember anything after dinner." She smiles. "And I woke up with Bucky laying on me, for a change."

"You fell asleep while leaning against him. It was very sweet." He smiles at her.

"Well, he did his best to wear me out yesterday." She giggles.

"It's good to see you so happy. I take it the girls aren't giving you too much trouble?"

"Mostly stealing my energy, but that's forgivable." She rubs her hand over her belly. "You know, we're the only ones who'll ever know what it's like to carry children for such incredible men. It's like our own secret club."

He nods. "It must be strange for it to be occurring so quickly. Though given the limitations placed on you, it's probably for the best."

"I'm focusing on what's coming, not what's lost." She squeezes his fingers.

"An excellent idea." He tells her. "Switching topics. Steve and I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to be a sort of emcee at our wedding and reception. Essentially you'd help announce the various elements - toasts, first dance, that sort of thing. Would you be willing?"

"Sure. Sounds fun." She grins. "Assuming I'm not in labour."

He looks at her seriously. "Not allowed. Steve will not wed without his best man."

She puts her hands up. "My doctor says the last week of December is her best guess at a due date."

Loki looks concerned. "That's very close."

"It's a complicated pregnancy. Even without the Hydra interference, we don't know what the serum or my kree physiology will do to them."

"But you're feeling well?" He searches her eyes for truth.

"Just tired." She promises.

"Good." He pats her leg. "Now have you met Doctor Strange?"

She shakes her head. "Should I?"

"You might have to use him, so yes. Stay here." Loki goes to get Stephen and brings him over to meet her.

Carol holds out her hand. "Doctor. I know so little about you but Loki says I must meet you."

The dark haired man with the gray streaks at his temple kisses her hand. "My pleasure, Colonel. My specialty is the mystic arts."

"So curses and stuff? That's pretty neat." She smiles. "I take it you've got some special spell for Hydra?”

"It depends on the situation." He informs her. "But I have a few tricks up my sleeve, if you'll forgive the allusion."

Carol winks. "Don't we all? Have anything to make sure I won't go into labour on Loki's wedding?"

"Assuming you don't want the child sent to another dimension, no." He smiles pleasantly.

Laughing, Carol pats her belly. "I think Becky and Lina are just fine where they are."

"Twins. Congratulations." He turns to Loki. "A protective spell would be good."

Loki looks back at him. "Her husband was given a similar serum to Steve. Should we teach him the protective sleep spell?"

He considers it and turns to Carol. "Does he have trouble sleeping?"

"Just occasional nightmares." She shrugs.

"Could be normal stress. Still, it wouldn't hurt."

Loki nods. "I'll discuss it with Steve. It will be easier if he explains."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Carol looks confused and a bit distressed.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Loki explains that Steve had a great deal of difficulty sleeping. "It ended up being someone who was feeding on his fears. He says a protection spell every night to shield him."

Carol grimaces. "That's scary. But Bucky seems to sleep pretty well. Uh. When I let him." She winks.

"That's good." The Doctor appears to have a slight blush. "But it does not hurt to be cautious. Assuming he has the magical ability to do it."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Steve has magical ability?" Carol's eyes widen.

Loki laughs. "A little, yes."

"Most people do. A little." Doctor Strange says. "A very little."

"Me too?" Carol grins. "I'd be even more amazing."

The men chuckle. But Doctor Strange's smile seems a little sad. "There are different kinds of magic. And some require a steep price. I would suggest you stick to your alien abilities."

She shakes her head with a sad smile of her own. "Magic isn't the only thing with a steep price."

Loki looks from one to the other. "Is it my turn to be melancholy? Ooh, sorry. Just can't manage it today. Too much to do." He gives them a cheeky smile. "Chin up, Carol. You've got two beautiful daughters on the way." He kisses her cheek. "Chin up, Stephen. You're a powerful and handsome man. Many men envy you, I bet." He kisses his cheek, too. "Now, shall we pull Maria and James in to discuss contingency plans?"

At first she's confused, think he means Bucky. "Oh! Rhodey! Sure. But I thought you wanted to be less melancholy?"

Loki furrows his brow. "You find him melancholy?"

"I find contingency plans melancholy."

"Ah. I find them invigorating. The ace up your sleeve, if you will." And his eyes do seem to dance with excitement. "I almost wish I was taking one of those bases out myself."

"Contingency plan one." Carol teases.

He laughs. "If I change the building into ice cream, do you think Steve will count that as being destroyed?"

Doctor Strange chuckles. "Trickster indeed."

"Fuck Steve." She laughs. "I say it counts."

"See? Contingency plans don't need to be melancholy." He smiles triumphantly.

"Fine." Carol's still giggling.

He wraps an arm around her. "And now you want ice cream."

"Yup." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Flavor?"

"Really? Chocolate."

He kisses her temple. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Please start without me." He winks at her and disappears.

Stephen gives her a small smile. "Shall we?"

Carol nods, summoning Maria and Rhodey over.

A few minutes later, Loki reappears with a quart of chocolate ice cream, paper bowls, and plastic spoons. He listens as he fills the bowls and hands them out.

Maria doesn't look particularly pleased, but Rhodey is all smiles as he takes his bowl.

Carol is happy to eat it, licking it slowly off her spoon. "So, we send one of you in to blow shit up. What other contingencies do we need?"

"How we get there? At what point are we deployed?" Loki offers. "Stephen may be able to help remotely. And I can appear wherever I'm needed without a problem. But James will have travel time."

Maria frowns. "I hate it when he's right."

"James has activation codes to missiles." Carol pulls the spoon out of her mouth to point at him. "And permission to use some, I believe?"

"Yes." He says the word slowly, reluctantly.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Well do you want us to be here?"

"Last resort. What about extractions?" She looks at the magical types.

Doctor Strange looks apologetic. "I can summon the Winds of Watoomb to transport them, but it won't be very far. But I can do offensive spells to bind the enemy or create a fog."

Loki nods. "I can't do much better. Transporting others drains my power. I've been trying to work up to it, but I'd only be able to extract one person, not both and certainly not an army."

"Okay, what about shields? Can we protect our people if we have to do an emergency explosion before letting them get out on their own?" She takes Maria's ice cream, since she's not eating it.

"Yes." The sorcerers say it in unison.

"So that's an option." She considers. "We've got a lot of explosives."

Doctor Strange requests that his servant Wong accompany him here. "If I must astral project, I would feel more comfortable with him here to guard my body."

"We'll need to get him clearance first." Maria tells him.

Carol nods. "Of course. Do you have suggestions? What are your specialties?"

They talk through some of the Doctor's favorite spells. After that, the discuss Rhodey's range and where the missiles are that he has control of. When it comes to Loki, he tells them that they know his skills well enough.

"So I'm for remaining flexible and reacting to what happens. Steve's team is action we are reaction." Carol ponders.

Maria nods. "Good point. But we're also communication and coordination. But you're right we need to be flexible."

Carol licks her lips. "Listen and respond. We'll need copies of everyone's plans. All of us need to know it."

Doctor Strange stands. "If there is nothing else, I should return home. It was a pleasure meeting all of you." He kisses the hands of the two ladies.

"Take care." Carol smiles at him, rubbing her hand.

Loki bumps her shoulder. "New crush?"

"Shut up."

"He's no Matt Murdock, but he is handsome." Loki tells her.

Maria rolls her eyes. "I'll go check on the other teams, try to get their information."

"Matt is definitely better." She smiles at Loki and waves at Maria. "I'm going to introduce him to Jess."

"Oh now that would be an interesting pairing."

Rhodey gets up. "Seeing as I'm not a teenager, I'm going to get some water."

Carol chuckles. "You think it would work out? At least they could go on a date."

"Stranger things have happened." Loki offers. "Natasha and Bruce. Steve and I."

"Please, you and Steve is so natural and obvious. You fit like yin and yang." She demonstrates by weaving her fingers together.

"It's still strange." He pats her leg. "I'm going to go so I can finally watch your Jimmy Fallon show. If you can, send Steve up at a decent time."

"You're no fun." She teases. Then she sighs and looks around, deciding who to discuss with next.

"Go make Steve blush." He suggests. "Or see how your best friend and and fiancé are getting along.

"That might be smart." She agrees. She's not sure Bucky can survive Jess on his own.


	134. Steve hearts Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gathers and organizes for their attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Steve hearts Loki: http://8tracks.com/missgnutmeg/steve-hearts-loki

Loki goes to give Steve a kiss before he leaves. "When do you finish?"

Steve kisses him back. "When everyone's done, I need to be here for questions."

He smiles. "I meant when do you leave for Africa?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. So we can do something special tonight." He touches Loki's nose.

"Excellent. Black Panther, I'm entrusting you with my love."

The deep voice responds, "I will do my best to return him to you unharmed."

"I'll be fine, Lo'." He strokes his lover's cheek. "Promise."

Loki takes another kiss before leaving.

"He is most protective of you."

Steve blushes lightly. "He gave up an entire life for me. I guess it makes sense."

"Of course." He looks at the door Loki walked through. "I should tell you his reformation more than anything is what made me agree to this." His gaze returns to the Captain. "A man who could work such a change in another made curious about you."

"It was all him, really. I just encouraged him." Steve shrugs. "This is him, finally showing through."

He nods then returns to finalize the last few details of their plan.

Carol finally finds the room Jess and Bucky are in and peeks in through the doorway. They are concentrating on the map on screen as they discuss how best to destroy the base while taking turns shoving each other.

Carol sneaks in and puts her hands over Bucky's eyes. He puts his hands over hers. "Oh no, I'm under attack!" 

She growls and starts nibbling on his neck.

Jess moves out of the way, with a laugh.

"Spider Woman, quick, get Captain Marvel!"

"You're on your own, soldier." Jess chuckles.

Carol's arms slide down to his shoulders and kisses his ear. "Loser."

He chuckles. "You come to help us?"

"Making sure she hasn't eaten you yet." She nuzzles his neck.

"That's Black Widow."

"She ate you?"

"That's not what I heard." Jess teases.

Carol sticks her tongue out at her.

Bucky looks mortified. "I was being literal."

Both women laugh.

"I told you I don't care who you were with before me. I didn't say I wouldn't tease you." Carol moves to sit in his lap.

"And I made no promises at all." Jess grins.

He wraps his arms around Carol. "I hate you both." 

She laughs. "I can tell."

He kisses her shoulder. "You're both very mean to me."

She moves close, licking his ear. "You like it. It makes my sweetness so much sweeter. Like bitter chocolate."

Bucky smiles despite his best efforts not to. He gives her a light kiss. His brow furrows. "Why do I taste chocolate?"

"Loki." She smiles sweetly.

"Loki gave you chocolate? Where's ours?"

"You weren't part of our planning meeting." She shrugs. "We could have more, though."

He looks over at Jess. "You want chocolate?"

Jess shakes her head. "I'm okay for now, thanks."

"Crazy." Carol tells her before looking at Bucky. "We need chocolate."

Bucky gets the message loud and clear. "Any particular form?"

"I'll find something. You finish your plans." She kisses him softly and gets up.

He turns to Jess. "So if you aren't a major chocolate fan, what can I bribe you with?"

"Oh, I like chocolate. I just don't like to eat while I'm working." She looks at their screen again. "Besides, why would I tell you my weakness?"

"A weakness is a glass jaw or fear of dogs. I'm asking what your favorite foods is."

She lifts an eyebrow. "Chips. Sorry, _french fries_. But they have to be crisp."

He gives her a small smile. "See? Now we're sharing. I love pastries."

"I can tell." She teasingly pokes his belly. "Domestic life is making you soft."

He makes a face. "I still beat up your Hydra boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend." She shudders.

"I know. I figure you gotta have better taste than that. After all, you love Carol." He looks at the blueprints again to avoid her eyes.

"She's a great friend." Jess agrees with a smile. "We used to go out on mini dates, when we were both single. She would spend half the time suggesting men for me."

"You didn't do that for her?"

"I didn't need to, we like the same type, so I'd just tell her to go ask whoever out." She grins.

Bucky's head rises, but he doesn't look at her. "Guess I'm the exception."

"Sorry. Dating Carol makes you no longer viable." Jess shakes her head. "Even if you broke up, I wouldn't look at you. She ruins all the good ones."

He laughs. "A. I wasn't looking for a date. B. I wouldn't date her best friend."

"You were hunting for compliments." She pushes the side of his head.

"I really wasn't." He pulls the satellite pictures closer. "I thought you were gonna do the opposite actually."

"Tear you down? Why? You've been good for Carol. Plus you really are utterly shaggable. I don't blame her in the least." She marks out a weak spot for him.

Still not looking at her, he responds. "So are you. And we will never speak of this again." He moves one of the photos. "There's a sniper here. You can see the glint off his scope."

"So I climb the wall and take him out from behind." Her hand goes to his shoulder, squeezing. "Any others?"

He looks. "Here. No glint but same set up."

She nods. "Easy. Or do you think you could take them out faster?"

He tilts his head. "If we take them out at the same time, that would help with the surprise. Then meet up here? At the back?"

She nods. "We should split our forces. There are the two main entrances, but there seems to be a service entrance at the side there. You and I can handle the back, we let the soldiers take the other two."

He nods. "Sounds good."

"Again, I can climb the walls and stick our bombs high so they can't be deactivated." She pauses. "I know Steve doesn't want anything kept, but if we find either the knock out drug or growth hormone that were used on Carol, I think we should get samples for her doctor."

"Agreed."

"Also, I'm totally godmother." She pulls up the blueprints to decide best placement for bombs.

Bucky bites his lip. "Uh, you need to talk to Carol about that."

"Nope, it's decided. I don't care who gets them from a legal point of view, I'm planning to be a big part of their lives and spoil the shit out of them."

He looks at her. "Oh, well that's a given. I thought you meant the whole be responsible for them if we die thing."

"Is that what God parents are supposed to do? I thought it was just a favourite auntie?" She tilts her head.

He looks at her and chuckles. "Yeah. Strictly speaking, they are supposed to help with the religious and moral education. And they take the child if anything happened to the parents."

"Please if anything happens to you guys, I'll be too busy hunting down the cause to babysit." She nudges his shoulder.

Nodding, he notes that that won't take 18 years. "But maybe that's why she asked Loki to take 'em."

"It's easier if you just don't die." She points out.

"Well that is the plan." He gives her a small grin. "Already failed at it once."

"Nope, That's you're allocated death. Now you don't ever get to do it again." She leans in. "We would lose Carol, you know that."

"Well we can't have that. So you better keep me alive." He bumps her shoulder.

She smiles. "I'll think about it."

"Uh-huh." They continue planning the operation until Carol finally returns.

She comes carrying a box from their favourite bakery. "Sorry. I had to flatter Tony."

Bucky practically drools when he sees it. He pulls her into a kiss. "Doll, you're the best."

"I know." She kisses him again then opens the box. There are three cream horns, a couple eclairs and cream puffs, and some danishes.

He grabs a cream horn and takes a huge bite. The sound out of his mouth is borderline orgasmic. Carol tries not to burst into laughter as she offers the box to Jess who takes a lemon danish. Then she helps herself to an eclair. Mouth still full, Bucky reminds her that she makes those noses all the time.

"That doesn't make you any less adorable or hilarious."

Jess agrees with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"Have you two decided when you're leaving? I need to know how exhausted to leave him." Carol grins.

Jess wrinkles her nose. "Carol. Do not want."

Bucky shakes his head. "We're leaving tomorrow mid morning."

"And he needs a good night's sleep." Jess pokes her friend.

Carol whines and rubs her side. "But we'll be separated for _days_!"

He shrugs. "We can try phone sex."

"I am not hearing this." Jess covers her ears. "It'll be two days, tops. You're going to go way longer without when the kids are born."

"Nope. You're babysitting." Bucky tells her.

"Good luck getting Carol in the mood." She snorts.

"It's never been a problem?" But Carol's suddenly concerned. "Is this another if those 'surprise! pregnancy!' things?"

"If it is, you are definitely never having another kid." Bucky tells her.

Carol bites her lip and looks at Jess.

Jess raises her hands. "Just reminding you, you'll be shoving two football sized things outta that thing. You might be tender."

Carol blushes a bit. She'd never really thought about that.

Bucky, purely to weird Jess out, shrugs and says, "So we'll do butt stuff."

"Ugh!" She covers her head in horror. Not so much about the butt stuff as thinking about them doing it.

Carol snorts with laughter and hits him. The grin on his face shows just how happy he is by Jess' reaction.

"Okay. I'm going to let you two weirdos at it. I'm going to go check out our equipment and make sure everything's ready for tomorrow." Jess rises, shaking her head.

As soon as she's gone, Bucky pulls Carol into a real kiss. She tastes him slowly, his mouth still flavoured with pastry. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." He strokes her cheek.

"And come back in one piece." She kisses his hand.

He promises. "In one piece."

Her blue eyes become serious. "Still James Buchanan Barnes."

He looks straight into her eyes. "Still your Bucky."

She wraps her arms around him lovingly and he gives her a kiss. "How important is it to you to appear like a strong independent woman in front of the troops?"

"Fairly. Not as important as, say, you coming home though." She presses her head to his.

"But more important than my need to carry you up to my room." He takes her hand. "This will have to do." He leads her out.

Carol laughs as she weaves her fingers through his. "We need to check on Steve before we go. Loki's worried he'll work all day and night."

"He's probably right to worry." They search for their friend and find him talking to Daredevil.

Steve looks up as they approach. "Bucky, Carol, have you two had a chance to meet Daredevil? He's quite something at hand to hand combat."

"Hello mister devil." Carol smiles warmly as she offers her free hand.

He takes it with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Captain Marvel. Winter Soldier." He nods at Bucky.

Bucky leans forward. "How the fuck do you see in that thing?"

"What makes you think I do?"

"Sight isn't as important as you think, Buck." Carol shakes her head at him. "Forgive my fiance, he's a bit blunt at times."

"I don't mind bluntness. But I should go." He turns to Steve. "If there's a next time, and I sincerely hope there is not, I'd prefer not to be paired with the woman who stalked me and then threatened to kill me."

"If there is a next time, I'll let you work with Marvel here. She should be available next time." Steve winks at Carol as he puts a hand on Daredevil's shoulder. "Thank you. I know you'll work well together in spite of that."

"We'll see." He turns to the couple. "It was nice to meet you." Then he leaves quietly.

Bucky watches him. "Hand-to-hand, huh? He almost looks like a boxer."

Steve grins, proud of Bucky for picking that up. "He does box, but he knows martial arts, too."

"Kind of a cool costume." He looks at Steve. "The teaming was Natasha's idea, wasn't it."

"Of course it was. I wanted her with Hulk, and him with Wanda."

"So why didn't you?" Bucky is surprised that Steve let someone else make the call.

"I owe her." He shrugs. "And I didn't see it being a bad pair off."

"Okay." Bucky shrugs. "You almost done here?"

"There's still a few groups going, and I need to hug the twins." Steve shrugs. "So almost."

Bucky gives him a hug. "You be careful out there."

"You, too." Steve hugs him tight, a little afraid to let go.

"I will. Carol will make sure of it."

"You know it, Captain." She gives him a salute.

Steve smiles and hugs her, too. "You're bringing everyone home safe, Colonel."

She nods.

Bucky pulls away. "If you'll excuse us, I need to make love to my fiance."

Steve chuckles. "I should probably do that too. Uh. To my fiance, I mean." He blushes.

"Yeah. I figured." Bucky tells him with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, go do whatever you need to to bring your best on mission." Steve ducks his head.

"Thanks, Steve." Carol gently touches his wrist as she smiles at Bucky. They leave hand-in-hand.

Steve smiles as he goes to find the twins. Most of the groups seem to be wrapping up, so he hopes he can catch them both together.

Pietro is leaning against a doorframe and eyeing Vision warily as the being talks to his sister.

Steve stands next to him, leaning his head in close. "Do we approve?"

"We haven't decided yet." He frowns. "But she looks happy. And that is good."

"I hear you've got a date after all this is done." Steve teases gently.

He nods, a smile appearing on his face. "Carol's friend Jessica."

"She's pretty." Steve nods. "A little old for you, but I don't suppose that really matters if you're happy."

Wanda finally notices Steve. After a quiet word to Vision, she runs over to him and her brother. "You watching me?"

Pietro looks at Steve. "Not old. Experienced."

"You know that?" Steve raises an eyebrow at Pietro as he gives Wanda a hug.

He shrugs. "I guess, and I hope. Like Wanda hopes."

Steve smiles. "Hope is good, and I hope for both of you. But remember that exploring can be just as good as experience." He puts an arm around each.

Wanda warms, the vision she once saw in Steve's mind coming to her with his words, but she pushes it away quickly. "Father, we know what we do."

Pietro nods. "I also like to explore."

"Good. Play safe." He kisses each of their heads. "Be careful while you're out there. No unnecessary risks, okay?"

"Okay." Pietro says with a nod. "You, too, father. You must promise."

"I promise. After all, your mother will kill me if I die." Steve nods as well.

"This is true." He puts a hand to his stomach. "I am hungry. I must eat. You must go to mother." He pats Steve's stomach and steps away.

Steve laughs and gives Wanda one last hug. "Don't stay out too late."

She smiles and kisses his cheek before heading back to Vision.

Steve sighs, checking in on the last few groups before heading back to his own bedroom.

The cats come running when they hear the elevator. They meow and rub against his legs.

"Hey, babies." Steve kneels to give them both a good rub behind the ears. They meow some more and look around as though searching for their mother. Ink gives up and goes to the window to watch the pigeons. Steve picks Smudge up to continue the search himself. "Baby? You in?"

There's an answer, but it's the wrong voice. "In my room, sweetie." Clint's voice yells.

Steve is a bit disturbed but amused, he walks down the hall past his room to the sound of the voice.

"Hey." Clint is in his own room, door open as he fills his quiver of arrows. “Loki isn't up here." He continues checking his weapon.

"Yeah. I got that. Do you happen to know where he is?" Steve bites his lip with a frown. Then he wises up and just shoots off a text.

"Nope."

"Thanks anyway." He heads back to his own room.

The reply comes. 'Decided I'd rather work than wait. Logging off now.'

'I'll be in the bath.' Steve goes to run the water and undress. "FRIDAY? Play playlist Steve hearts Loki." Music starts to fill the room.

Loki appears and puts his computer bag down. He knocks on the bathroom door. "Care for some company?"

"Come on in." He's just finishing lighting some candles around the room.

"How romantic. Perhaps I should feed the kits first."

"Go ahead, I'll wait."

Loki leaves. A moment later the sound of excited cats floats through. Steve chuckles as he climbs into the tub and waits for his love. The meowing stops. A few moments later, Loki walks in while taking off his shirt. "Hello, starlight."

"Hello, night sky. I've saved your spot." He holds open his arms.

The pants drop, and Loki climbs in. He settls against Steve with a sigh. "I love this spot."

"I love you." He tenderly kisses Loki's neck. "Is PR ready for this?" They've had no warning.

"They will be. Besides, it will be a win." Better a victory than another Ultron situation. "There will no doubt be backlash, but we can handle it."

"Good." His fingers run gently down Loki's arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confidant." Steve nods. "This should go well. Casualty count should be low."

"Good." He turns his head for a kiss.

They kiss slowly, passionately. "I hope you aren't called on."

"As do I." He snuggles back against the broad chest. Wrapping his arms around Loki, Steve holds him close. Loki begins to feel nervous bit pushes it away as much as possible. "Sing to me?"

"Of course." He starts singing softly along with the song currently playing. "You are too beautiful to be in bed with me, yeah you are too beautiful to be in bed with me. If you could see the thoughts I see, if you could see my thoughts baby you'd agree."

It helps. It helps keep Loki's head from racing and worrying. His hands gently stroke Steve's legs in time to the music. Steve keeps humming as the song changes. He gently strokes Loki's hair and kisses his shoulder. "I've been thinking. Are we going to do something special for our wedding night?"

"Special as in...?"

"I don't know. It used to be the first night a couple spent together." He shrugs. "We should have something meaningful like that."

"Well, I understand special lingerie is usually worn. And I thought perhaps we could have champagne and perhaps chocolate." He offers.

"Maybe." He can't help sounding a bit disappointed. Steve scoops some water and pours it over Loki's chest.

"You had something else in mind." Loki takes his hand. "If it's important to you, then plan something."

Steve kisses his temple. "Thank you."

Loki finds the thanks a bit odd. "You're welcome."

Steve sighs. "I know you want everything perfect."

Loki sits up and turns his torso to face him. "No. I don't. I just want you."

"Oh, Lo'. You've had me a very long time." He presses their foreheads together.

"I should hope so."

"You are my life. I love you." Steve gently strokes Loki's back. "I'm doing this as much for you as anyone."

Loki corrects him. " _We_ are doing this. I am with you. And we will succeed even if I have to blow each base up myself." His thumb glides over Steve's lips. "Then we can concentrate on the wedding."

Steve sucks lightly on that thumb. "When I get home, I'd like a massage and then I'd like you to make love to me, deep and slow."

He chuckles. "Do you realize how busy I'm going to be? I need to ask my boss if I'm allowed to take time off for that."

"I don't care how busy you are. You're mine."

"Yes, Sir." He gives a soft smile. "It's a good thing my boss is so considerate of my personal life." He kisses Steve's nose.

Steve chuckles. "After that, we can go home home."

"I miss home home."

"I'm sorry." Steve strokes his cheek.

"A small sacrifice for your happiness." He kisses Steve's palm. Then he kisses his wrist before running his teeth over the delicate skin there.

Steve sighs softly. "You sacrifice too much for me."

"I'd sacrifice more." He raises an eyebrow as a corner of his lips rises. "Though if you wish to make it up to me, I wouldn't say no."

"If it were possible." He pulls Loki in to kiss him.

"This is a promising start." Loki moves so that he's completely facing Steve, his knees hitting the back of the tub.

"We can move to the bed?" Steve offers as his hands slide down Loki's sides. He wills his body to behave.

"That would be more comfortable." Loki plants his feet on either side of Steve and stands, giving his lover a clear and close up view of his cock before grabbing a towel.

Steve blinks, cheeks going quite red. "Loki!"

He looks down, eyes wide with concern. "What? What's wrong?" He holds the towel against his chest.

"You'll poke someone's eye out." Steve laughs though he's still very red.

Loki relaxes and lightly slaps the top of Steve's head. "You frightened me." He gets out of the tub and dries off. "Silly man."

"You weren't the one who almost lost an eye." Steve jokingly protests as he drains the tub and steps out.

Now dry, Loki wraps the towel around the Captain. He pouts. "Poor big defenseless soldier."

"I would be without my eye." He moves in close. "You trying to keep me off the mission?"

"Never. I know better. You'd go anyway." Loki kisses him softly.

Steve laughs again. "How right you are. You going to wish me luck?"

Loki leans in and talks in a husky voice. "Over and over again."

Steve feels those words to his toes, and he says a silent prayer that his cock stood up to pay attention.

The sorcerer gives him a soft, wet kiss before sauntering to the bed. Steve takes the opportunity to observe his lover, enjoying the way his muscles move and the play of light on his skin. "God, you really are gorgeous."

In the other room, Loki unmakes the bed. "Thank you, starlight. Now come to bed."

"I'm coming." Steve chuckles and joins Loki.

The sorcerer wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders. "Good luck." His tongue is clearly visible on the L.

Steve moves close, his lips a breath away from Loki's but he doesn't make contact. "I don't think you mean that."

He smiles. "And how could I possibly convince you of my sincerity?"

Steve pulls his head back. "You're a clever man, you'll think of something."

He runs a hand down Steve's chest. "Perhaps I'm not as clever as you think."

"No, I'm sure you can." He guides that hand down a little further. "Here's a hint."

Loki's hand continues down, the fingers just brush over the cock as the hand moves away.

Steve breathes in deeply. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe one or two." He licks his lips. He leans in and places his lips inches from the back of his jaw. "Hungry?"

"Mmn, starving." He growls out.

Loki pulls back slowly. Suddenly, hungrily, he attacks Steve's mouth. Steve cradles Loki's head as they claim each other with lips and tongues and teeth. Loki pulls him close, grabbing his ass in the process. His half hard cock makes contact with his lover's body.

"Lo'." Steve begins grinding against him, wanting that cock at full hardness. His mouth moves down, it claims the long neck he so desires.

"You are hungry." Loki smiles, tilting his head to give Steve more room. One hand moves up to the strong back. The other remains on the ass.

"Mmhmmn." He bites down, sucking on the soft flesh.

That makes Loki moan. "Good luck."

He moves a little lower and does it again.

Long fingers move to Steve's crack. "Such a talented mouth."

"In, in." Steve whispers as his lips move across Loki's throat to the other side. He'll definitely have some sizable bruises come morning.

"I'll need your mouth." Loki sticks the fingers into Steve's mouth. "Makes sure they're nice and wet."

Steve's tongue moved around the fingers eagerly.

"Good Captain." They slide out with a pop. Soon after one presses against Steve's anus and slides in.

Steve groans and arches his back. "Oh yes, Loki. Make me yours."

"You are already mine. You told me so yourself." But the finger claims him anyway.

"Fuck." He gasps. "Fuck you, you know what I mean."

"Such language, Captain. Whatever will your fans think?" Loki pushes in a second finger.

Steve is trembling with pleasure. "You're the only one in the world, right now."

"And I will be the only one in the world until tomorrow." He pulls his fingers out. "On the bed."

"Front or back?

Loki strokes his cheek. "On your back. I want to see your pretty face."

Steve pinks and slides onto the bed, spreading his legs wide.

"What a beautiful creature you are." Loki gets the lube and makes a show of coating his fingers and cock.

Steve is an attentive audience. He practically salivates as he sees Loki's hand stroke that beautiful length of flesh. "I want you."

"And I want you." His eyes blaze with lustful mischief. He bends and crawls forward. "Pledge yourself to me."

"I do." Steve moans in anticipation. "I pledge my heart, soul, and body for your use alone."

Loki smiles a moment before his lips claim Steve's. A moment later, the fingers are pushing into Steve's ass.

"Lo'. Ah!" He whimpers against Loki's lips as he feels the pressure inside. "More. Please more."

He grinds against Steve as his fingers work. "Patience, starlight. Can't have you bursting too soon."

Steve nods, swallowing as he tries to reign himself in a little. "Can I help if you excite me?"

"Your libido remains a mystery to me. So I'm enjoying it before you go." He bites Steve's lip as the fingers finally come out.

"It." He kisses Loki. "It helps that I relaxed first." Another kiss. "Plus I'm a hell of a lot less nervous now that my troops are on the way."

"Good. Now let's see if we can make you scream." He lines up and pushes in swiftly.

Steve gasps loudly, fingers digging into the bedsheets. "Jesus fuck, Loki!"

"Good boy." He relishes the face Steve is making. "Now look at me." He waits for his lover to comply before moving his hips.

Steve's blue eyes are darkened with lust as he finally meets Loki's. They start slow and shallow. Loki gradually deepens his thrusts, wanting Steve to feel all of him. Steve lets out short cries with each thrust. His hands move to Loki's back, his grip implying his need.

It's almost overwhelming. There is an intensity between them that is almost electric. Loki's moans join Steve's. "You're so. Fucking. Beautiful."

"My thoughts. Exactly." His thighs press against Loki's hips and a foot slides down his calf. His breath hitches as he feels himself tense.

Loki feels himself on the verge. He strokes Steve's cock, hoping to bring him with him. His mouth opens in a loud cry as he comes. Steve's orgasm is accompanied not by the scream Loki wanted but still a rather impressive shout. He holds his love tight until the deluge of sensation finally passes.

It takes a while for them to catch their breath enough to speak. Loki uses that time to kiss along Steve's neck. Lifting his head up, he looks into those blue eyes. "I love you."

Steve smiles warmly and brushes sweaty hair from Loki's face. "Love isn't big enough a word for all you give me. If I could give even a fraction back, I might deserve you but I'll never give you up."

"You better not. I gave up too much to be with you." He boops Steve's nose. "Now are you hungry for food?"

Steve shakes his head. "Why do you ever ask?" He smiles.

He shrugs. "I like to make you feel like you have a normal appetite."

"I appreciate the consideration." He kisses Loki's head.

"What would my brave, strong Captain like to eat?"

Steve shrugs. "I don't know. Food? Something simple.”

A finger traces a pattern over Steve's chest. Loki suggests grilled cheese or waffles.

"Except I don't want to move from your arms." Steve pouts.

Loki pouts with him. "Maybe we can call in a favor?" He's half joking.

"Fuck food. Just stay here until I have to go. You're all I really need." He turns them to their sides.

"Let me just..." Loki reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a box of granola bars and a bar of chocolate with corn flakes in it. He presses the box to Steve's chest. "Hopefully it will take the edge off." He opens the chocolate.

Steve laughs. "You're incredible."

Loki shrugs. "Sometimes when you go out on your run, I like to indulge."

"Adorable." Steve kisses his nose.

"I'm glad you think so." He gets the chocolate out. "I've learned some people have this thing about eating in bed. They can't stand it." He breaks off a piece and offers it to Steve.

"It's probably the crumbs. After the army, a few crumbs are almost welcome." He accepts gratefully, pulling Loki closer with his free arm.

Loki breaks of another piece and bites into it with relish. There's a sigh of contentment. "Chocolate is a wonderful discovery."

Steve chuckles. "Okay, Carol."

That gets him an displeased look. "I didn't moan or say I want it every day."

"Nor did you take that as the light-hearted teasing it was." He bumps shoulders with Loki.

Loki challenges. "Perhaps I'm displeased because I'm supposed to be the only person in the world right now." He twitches an eyebrow then goes back to his chocolate, giving Steve a return bump and the slightest of smiles when he does.

"That, I will apologize for." Steve kisses Loki's temple.

The smile grows larger. "I love you."

"Love you too." He takes a soft kiss.

"More chocolate?" He offers another chunk.

"Thank you." He takes it and nibbles slowly. "You know, chocolate was once used as currency."

"Was it?" He takes a bite. "Money never tasted so good."

Steve chuckles. "It's a plant, you know. A bean. Like coffee."

"So this is the refined stuff." He takes a granola bar.

"Yup." Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "Cocoa powder is closest is flavour to the bean."

"But Coca-Cola was named for cocaine not cocoa."

"Because it contained cocaine. It still contains the same plant cocaine is made from."

"Interesting. It's very sweet, though." Loki pulls off a bit of granola. "I do like the bubbles though."

"I'm really fond of it. It hasn't changed that much." Steve gives a wistful smile.

"So you used to drink Coke as a younger man?" Loki imagines a thin Steve holding a bottle and having burping contests with Bucky.

Steve smiles at the memory. "Sometimes, when we were kids, we would put our money together and split a bottle."

Loki chuckles. "It must have tasted like the nectar of the gods."

"You have no idea." Steve shakes his head, a rueful grin appearing. "When I started getting paid with the army and they suggested investing, of course I went with Coke."

"An excellent investment." Loki turns to kiss him. "Such a smart man."

Steve nibbles Loki's lip. "Just really incredibly lucky."

Loki kisses him again. "So lucky." He licks the seam of his lover's lips.

His lips part, allowing Loki access. The sorcerer takes full advantage, tasting chocolate as his tongue sweeps through the warm mouth. Steve's tongue teases against it though he can't help smiling against those hungry lips.

The half-eaten granola bar gets blindly placed on the nightstand. Hands free again, Loki caresses Steve's chest as they continue to kiss.

As the kiss gradually ends, Steve caresses Loki's cheeks and ears. "Are you still hungry, gorgeous?"

Green eyes shine with love. "Yes. But not for food."

"I never said that." He gently lifts Loki's head to kiss along the regal jawbone.

"Just wanted to be clear, starlight." He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation.

Steve sucks at the point where the jaw meets neck, not releasing until he's sure it'll bruise.

"Are you branding me, Captain?"

"A small mark, for now. Though I'd like to leave my emblem on you forever." He licks Loki's throat.

Loki's heart beats a little faster. "What sort of emblem?"

"Not sure." Steve's voice softens. "I hear some people tattoo on their wedding bands now."

He make a face, clearly not in love with the idea. He looks at his left hand. "I prefer the ring you gave me."

Steve looks at his matching one. "I know, I just thought it might be nice if I wore a loop of Asgardian knotwork, and you could wear a loop of Irish. I thought maybe under our rings."

Loki is a little surprised at how much thought Steve has put into it. "Perhaps. After we've married officially."

"We could put the knots somewhere else, if you'd prefer. Over are hearts?" He puts his hand over Loki's. "I really do want to brand you as mine."

"I'll consider it. The where." He kisses the corner of Steve's lips. "But never doubt that I am yours, you greedy thing."

"I never have. I doubt myself before I doubt you." He kisses Loki's forehead then stares deep in his eyes.

"Then remind yourself that I am greedier than you."

"As long as you're mine."

"Always." Loki places a gentle kiss on his lips.

Steve smiles. "Now, do you want to ravish me or do I get to sucker you into reading to me?"

"Whichever you prefer in whatever order you desire."

"Read to me, so I can pretend we're in our own world again." He hands Loki a somewhat beat up looking copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

Loki opens it to the beginning and reads. "Chapter 1. Down the Rabbit-Hole. Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do."

Steve cuddles close to Loki, his fingers playing on his lover's belly. He knows the book well enough to recite it, but having Loki read it is perfect. It'll be something to hold to as battle rages. "My Alice." He kisses Loki's shoulder.

The sorcerer continues to read, weaving a different sort of spell than he usually does. He changes his voice for various characters. Steve plays along, sometimes saying the lines with him.

Loki is partial to the Cheshire cat. And he says the words with relish. "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

Steve smiles at Loki. "I'm mad for you."

"Proving my point precisely." Loki grins.

"Look at that Cheshire smile." He kisses Loki's chin.

Loki strokes Steve's cheek. "And you are my Alice come to challenge me."

"You're not going to disappear on me, are you?"

"Perhaps." He licks his lips. "Are you going to give me a reason to stay?"

Steve looks at him with big blue eyes. "I'll be lost without you."

"Now how could I ever leave after hearing that?" He returns to the book and continues reading. Chuckling, Steve kisses his shoulder again as he nuzzles back in.

After a while, Loki begins to yawn. His eyes get more and more droopy. When he gets to the end of the chapter, he closes the book. "Apologies, love, but that's all I have in me tonight."

"Thank you." He kisses Loki softly. "I'll carry your voice with me the next few days."

Loki gets up to go to the bathroom then returns to snuggle against his love. The kittens are let in, and they jump on the bed, too. They settle into a peaceful slumber despite the upcoming battle. Steve thanks Loki's reading.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Doctor Strange arrives at the War Room and introduces his servant Wong to Carol and Maria. Loki then introduces both men to James Rhodes. "Everyone calls him Rhodey."

The Sorcerer Supreme nods. "It is my pleasure. Is everything proceeding as planned?"

"Looks like it. All the teams have met with their UN forces and are in the process of organizing and informing." Carol looks up from her comm screen, pulling off her headphones.

Maria looks up from her screen. "I am currently downloading our virus onto the Hydra networks. We'll know soon if it's what we were promised. If we're lucky, you won't be needed. But it's always good to have a contingency plan. Or two."

He nods and takes an open seat.

"Just get cozy, Doc. Loki. Maybe grab some tea. Rhodes, you need to get Maria and I coffees. You're totally my lackey, for a change." Carol gives them all a wink and tosses her headset aside, setting the audio through the room. Although each team has their own channel, they have to listen to them all for signs of trouble.

Loki and Rhodey leave to get drinks and snacks. When they return, everything is very much as it was before.

Maria holds out her hand for one of the coffees. "Is everyone in position?" she asks into her comm.

Rhodey gives one to her. He gives another to Carol.

Steve requests to be patched through to talk to the teams while the ladies download the virus to Hydra. "Okay everyone. First of all, thank you for helping with this mission. All of us know someone or have ourselves been hurt by Hydra. Today we will be burning the body of the beast. While I'm sure individuals of the organization may escape, we will be dealing a crippling blow that not even Hydra should be able to heal from. As we go in today, remember we're doing this to save lives so don't do anything to spend yours recklessly. Let's work as a team, get in and out together."

Loki smiles at the speech. Leave it to Steve to be all inspiring.

"Did you memorize that beforehand?" Falcon asks through the comm. It's kind of become his ritual to tease after Cap gives one of his speeches.

Carol laughs. "Alright, boys and girls. The Skywalker virus has fired and it's time for mission Deathstar. May the force be with you."

"And also with you." Bucky can't believe he just said that. "Sorry. Catholic upbringing."

"I completely understand." Daredevil tells him.

"Shut up, Barnes. You need to kick asses for me." Carol starts scanning through the channels, much as she wants to stay with Bucky.

Maria separates the channels again. She plots each team's progress on the electronic map, keeping an eye on the satellite feeds in case there is an unexpected surprise.

There is one surprise for them as Tony calls to them. "Did you ladies find my present?"

"No." Maria drags the word out in apprehension.

"J? Say hello."

"Hello, ladies. Master Stark has gotten me back up for the mission. How can I be of service?" JARVIS asks.

Loki's smile is almost blinding. There might be tears in his eyes, though if asked he will deny it up, down, and sideways. He has missed JARVIS so.

"Nice to have you back, JARVIS." Maria says this in controlled relief. 

"I think I owe you my first born, Stark." Carol chuckles.

"Don't want it, but be gentle with mine." Shouting is heard over his comm, and an explosion. "If you'll excuse me."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Winter Soldier and Spider Woman separate, heading to opposite ends of their assigned base. The assassin moves with quiet precision until he's in position. He quietly speaks into his comm. "Leia is at the bunker."

"Speak English or you're losing your comm." Spider Woman tells him as she scales the wall, not really worried about being heard.

"We talked about this. It means I'm in position to take out sniper 2."

"And I told you before, save it for Carol." She flips up onto the roof behind the first sniper, snapping his neck. "Go."

Winter Soldier leaps up onto the roof and does the same. Then it's back down and to the rendezvous point. When he sees her, he gestures for her to lead the way inside. She rolls her eyes and goes, crawling along the roof. He follows, only looking at her ass when it's absolutely necessary. This is business after all. And he swore when they took Carol that he was going to finish them. They come to a passage, Spider Woman points Winter Soldier one way as she heads the other.

They can hear the UN force drawing the Hydra forces out, making it easier to plant the bombs as they go. Winter Soldier drops down into a lab. It looks sickeningly familiar. He plants his bomb first before quickly skimming what's there and taking anything that looks important.

Spider Woman moves quickly, stunning any in her path. She seems to have chosen the path to the control room, so she plants bombs completely around it before starting out via a new route. She leaves the building and gives it a wide berth. "I'm clear."

"I'm not." Winter Soldier ended up with a not-so-great path that led him directly into a small unit of soldiers. He's dealing with them efficiently, leaving their bodies in his wake. He runs out. "Clear."

They slowly move to join each other again as their force slowly makes clear. They've taken a good number of prisoners though many seem to keep fighting. Jess stuns as many as she can see with her venom blasts.

Winter Soldier has no interest in prisoners. He shoots a good many Hydra soldiers. And when his bullets run out, he uses his knife to make sure they can't hurt anyone else.

The UN unit announces clear and Spider Woman nods, setting the countdown on the bombs. "Ten second warning. Get out of range!"

Everyone runs. Everyone except Winter Soldier. He's locked in fierce hand-to-hand combat with a member of the super soldier club.

"Fuck. Bucky! Move your dumb ass!" Spider Woman shoots a venom blast at his opponent.

 

Carol's voice comes over the comm. "Do we need a rescue?"

"Negative!" He punches the Hydra soldier hard with his metal arm, sending him towards the building. Then he turns and starts running hard in the opposite direction.

Watching the satellite feed, Loki stands, ready to jump in if necessary. But Bucky is as fast as Steve and leaps forward as the building blows up.

He tumbles forward and lands at Spider Woman's feet. He looks up. "How'd I do, coach?"

She can only shake her head at him. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who can hear the death threats Carol is issuing over the comm link?"

"You should see her face." Maria's voice replies back. She switches to another comm channel. "Cap, Winter Soldier and Spider Woman are complete. Repeat. Winter Soldier and Spider Woman are complete.”

"Thank you!" Steve's in the middle of a fight of his own and really can't spare more than two words.

Carol has finally mostly calmed down. "Barnes, you're not having sex for a week, I swear to God."

"Not my fault, Danvers. Guy had me on the ropes."

"Oh shut up and get home so I can kiss you." She huffs with a sigh. "Jess, I love you girl. Thanks for making sure his ass stayed in one piece."

Jess grins at Bucky, "No problem, honeybee. I'll even make sure he makes it home."

Maria is looking at the screen. "Danvers, we may have a problem with the other spider."

Carol turns away from her boy and best friends. "What's up? Tasha, you okay?"

"Peachy." Her voice is tight. "I lost sight of Daredevil. I knew he couldn't be counted on."

"Daredevil, care to respond?" Maria asks. "Daredevil?"

Loki asks if they should have Doctor Strange check on him.

Carol nods. "His comm may have gone dead, but he's out of visual contact, too."

Doctor Strange nods and closes his eyes. Suddenly, a transparent image of himself is standing beside the two women. "I'll return shortly." He disappears almost immediately after saying it.

Rhodey looks at the now empty space. "Well that was weird."

"Cool. I think you mean cool." Carol goes back to trying to find Daredevil.

A few tense moments later, Doctor Strange reappears. "He's fine. He set off an EMP that shorted his earpiece. His charges are set, and you should see him on your screens any moment now." He waits until the hero can be seen before returning to his body.

"Thank goodness." Carol sighs. "Alright, let us know if there's anything else."

Maria confirms. "Black Widow, we have visual contact. He is on the south side of the building. Repeat. South side."

"Would you like me to give him another comm?" Loki asks. At least it would give him something to do.

"Sure." Carol pulls out an extra comm and hands it to Loki.

He disappears only to reappear on screen. There appears to be a brief conversation. Then Loki hands the earpiece over. "This is Daredevil back on line. And I'd like to thank Black Widow for her confidence in me." It's such a dry delivery, that it's difficult to tell if it's sarcasm or not.

"Great to have you back, sweetie. Your ass is amazing from my screen." Carol teases him just to see the reaction.

"Thank you. Captain Marvel said my ass is amazing. Loki says he agrees. Where to now, ladies?"

Loki appears back in the tower. "Does Bucky know you're checking out other men's asses?"

"It's his punishment for almost dying." Carol informs him. "Does Steve know you are?"

He smiles. "I don't think he'd be surprised." Though it's the man's lips that caught Loki's attention. They looked very familiar.

Carol also thought his voice sounded familiar, but shook it off to the comm system. She looks back at their screens. "Everyone else seems to be doing okay. Got a few injuries but not casualties. Tony is showboating."

Rhodey nods. "That's nothing new."

Loki looks at the screen. "Thor is having far too much fun. It's starting to make me jealous."

Carol smiles over at Rhodey and the sorcerers. "Sorry we're boring. But you being bored is a really good sign."

"Now I know what one of those bench warmers feels like." Loki sighs.

One by one, the buildings on the screen explode.

"We just get first dibs on the next mission." Carol lets out a might whoop as the last one goes up and opens up the full comm. "Deathstar down! Come on home, everyone!"

In Uganda, Black Panther gives Cap a short bow. "This is where we part, my friend. It was an honor fighting alongside you."

Steve takes his hand, then pulls him into a hug. "I owe you. Call me if you ever need a hand."

He pats Steve's back. "I shall. Thank you."

"Thank you." He makes sure Black Panther gets an appropriate ride home.

The vibe between Daredevil and Black Widow is the complete opposite. They sit in strained silence as Natasha flies them home. Finally, the man speaks. "This would have gone smoother if you hadn't felt the need to keep an eye on me."

"It would have gone smoother if Steve had only used people who knew what they were doing." She gives him a pointed look then turns her head and makes a concerted effort to ignore him the rest of the way home.


	135. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes return. And there's a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's wedding dress: http://www.lightweddings.com/best-elegant-little-white-strapless-appliques-decorated-bodice-mini-length-organza-satin-cocktail-dress-p-11642.html  
> Jess's dress: http://www.lightweddings.com/best-2013-style-flat-tiered-ruched-simple-charming-flower-mini-cocktail-dress-p-8250.html

Tony is already planning the celebration party has invited absolutely everyone to it, every X-Man, every last UN soldier.

"And where are you having this massive party?" Bruce asks.

"The tower, of course."

"I'll be out of town." Steve decides over the comm.

"That's a lot of people, Tony." Bruce tells him.

"Fine, I'll rent a stadium or something." Tony is rolling his eyes at Steve's reluctance.

Thor's voice comes next. "I'm sure Loki can convince the Captain to attend any party you throw, Tony."

Loki replies, "Assuming I want to go."

"Loki, we have plans. You know we do." Steve doesn't exactly want to say them in front of everyone, as they'll sound selfish.

"I know, starlight. I'm sorry, Tony, but neither the Captain nor myself will be able to attend any parties."

Tony grumbles. "You owe me, Sherlock."

Loki replies. "I shall be forever in your debt, Tin Man."

"And don't forget it."

"How can I? You won't let me." But there's a playful lilt to Loki's voice and maybe a little softness, too.

Carol shakes her head as she pulls away from the comms. She gives Loki a little wink. "Well, if all the excitement is done, I think I need to lay down."

He stands. "Come. I'll help you." He turns to the visitors. "Doctor Strange. Wong. Thank you for your assistance. I hope to see you both soon."

The two men are on their feet and give their own formal good-bye to their fellow sorcerer.

"Doctor." Carol shakes his hand then Wong's. Then she gets hugs from Maria and Rhodey. "Sorry to ditch you. I've got a pounding headache."

Loki puts an arm around her and escorts her out. "Bucky's old room?"

Carol nods, leaning against him a little. He escorts her there, keeping an arm around her waist. "Would you like some water? Or something to eat?" he asks when they get to the floor.

"It's just a headache. I'll sleep it off. Maybe Buck will even be back when I wake up." She leans in to kiss Loki's cheek.

Loki helps her with her shoes then tucks her into bed, complete with a kiss to her forehead. "Call if you need anything. I'll be at my desk. I'm sure the shit is already hitting the proverbial fan."

"Sure thing." She nods and smiles at him. "Be happy. You're getting Steve back."

"I'm ecstatic. Can't you tell?" He gives her a small smile. "I'm all jumping for joy on the inside."

"Maybe." She shrugs tiredly. 

"Sleep." He leaves the room and closes the door. "JARVIS? Are you still with us?"

"I am, sir. Do you have a concern?"

"I do. Could you keep an eye on Colonel Danvers? Let me know if her vitals change." He looks up. "And, JARVIS, it's good to have you back."

"Thank you, sir. I will watch the Colonel."

Loki gives a little nod and goes to his desk. He tells the head of PR what just occurred, and they go into an impromptu meeting to discuss the basics with the team. Then it's to the phones, email, social media to make sure the right messages are heard.

He gets a text from Steve. 'Ilu'

It takes him a moment to translate it. He figures it must mean I love you. So he texts '<3' in return.

'Flight should be 7 hours. Home in time for bed. Don't work too late.'

'I'll try.' The small exchange is a welcome reprieve from having to deal with the media now that the story is coming out. They have started working with the UN team to help field the questions. They have a set of talking points that Loki helped draw up. Now it's a matter of controlling the narrative.

JARVIS interrupts. "Sir, you wished to be notified if the Colonel's status changed?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"She appears to be having a nightmare, sir."

Loki almost asks how serious it is but realizes JARVIS most likely wouldn't have interrupted if it was minor. "Thank you, JARVIS." He stands and transports himself outside of the room. Then he knocks and opens the door.

She's just sitting up, her head buried in her hands as she tries to regain control.

"Carol darling, are you alright?"

"Just. A dream." She pants out as she focuses on her breathing.

He walks in and sits on the bed. "Just a dream that no doubt felt very real."

She nods and places her hands back down, her breathing slowing.

"I know a little something about nightmares. Steve used to have them a lot." He rubs her leg, the covers separating his hand from it. "Would you like some water or warm milk?"

"Water would be nice." There's still a tremor in her voice.

"I'll be right back." He assures her. And when he leaves, he keeps the door open. "The story has gotten out. News organizations are practically setting the phones on fire." He fills the glass with water. "Steve says he'll be home in time for bed. I'm grateful, but I have a feeling I may still be working." He returns to her.

"Are people happy?" She looks at him with those bright blue eyes that are both so much and so little like Steve's.

"Depends on their agenda." He hands her the water and pets her hair. "Some people see it as proof that the world needs the Avengers. Other see it as proof that the Avengers are too dangerous."

She sips at the water. "They don't see how we worked together with other agencies to bring down terrorists?"

"People see what they want to see. It's all about perspective."

"I don't always see what I want. Sometimes there are nightmares." Carol points out with another sip of water.

"Sometimes there are nightmares." Loki agrees. "I'm sure Bucky being in danger today didn't help."

She shakes her head. "I was in the explosion with Mar Vell again. But then he turned into Bucky, and... And..." She bites her lip on a sob.

He wraps his arms around her. "Love is hard. And it's frightening. But Bucky is coming back to you. Very soon, he'll be here instead of me."

Nodding, she leans into him. "He's such a reckless asshole." And yet, wouldn't she have been right there with him?

"Yes. But so are you. At least the reckless part. And it is one of the reasons you love him." Loki knows because he sometimes feels the same way about Steve.

She knows it's true. "It's just so much harder, with children on the way. I worry about them."

"Of course you do." He finds himself tearing up but doesn't know why. "Their father is coming back. That's all you need to worry about now. And he's going to be the same asshole he was before."

Carol hugs him tightly. "It's so much easier when you're on that side of the equation."

"Indeed." He holds her just as tight as his phone vibrates with messages from work. "Feeling any better?"

"Headache's starting to die down. I bet yours is just growing." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He pets her head. "I'm enjoying it actually. I like the manipulation of it all. Don't tell Steve."

She laughs. "Like he doesn't know."

A small smile appears on his lips. "I suppose he does." He's suddenly feeling unworthy again. "I really should go back to work. I can ask James Rhodes to sit with you if you like."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Rhodey and I haven't spent much time together lately." She kisses his cheek. "I don't care what anyone else says, I know exactly why Steve picked you."

"Perhaps one day you can enlighten me." He calls Rhodey and waits for him to arrive before returning to work.

She leans in to whisper a loving tease. "It's because your heart is even bigger than your dick."

He laughs. "Lies. Nothing is bigger than my cock." He winks at her.

She giggles. "Your heart, Steve's compassion, and Bucky's stubborness. But those are the only things."

"And your courage." He kisses her temple.

Rhodey comes in. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I had a bad dream and Loki is being all protective." Carol smiles. "So let's catch up so he can get back to work."

"You got it." He takes a seat on the bed and watches Loki leave. "You two have gotten close, huh?"

"Sort of unavoidable." She shrugs.

"Yeah. Just be careful. I still don't trust that guy."

"Well, I don't trust Stark." She looks at him pointedly. "Doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"Touché." Rhodey tilts his head. "So bad dream? Like before or..?"

"Like before but different." She frowns.

He nods in understanding. "Wanna talk about it? Or would you prefer a game of gin like the old times."

"Definitely the gin." She sighs and gives him a smile.

He searches for a deck of cards, which he finds in a random drawer in the kitchen. He takes first deal, and they begin to play.

Carol sticks to small talk. "How's the wife?"

"Good. We're trying to get pregnant. She's very jealous of you by the way." He takes a card from the pile.

"Because I skipped three months or that I'm getting a two for one?" She grins. "Or is it the super soldier sperm? You can't have that."

He can't help but laugh. "That you got pregnant so quickly. She's making me go to a fertility clinic." He makes a face.

She nods. "I blame the alien DNA. I hope you're okay, though. I always thought you'd be a good dad."

He shrugs. "I hope is just nerves. You know, like if we'd stop trying so hard and just relax, we'd be able to conceive. But what do I know?"

"I'm pretty sure our success was during make up sex." Carol laughs.

"Oh yeah?" He laughs with her. "Maybe I'll get into an argument with her so we can make up."

"Just do something with Tony, you'll be good." She sighs with a smile.

He can't deny that she's probably right. "And you? I hear you bought a new house. Hard to believe Carol Danvers is now a responsible adult."

"It's just a clever disguise." She winks.

"Thank goodness." He smiles.

She shrugs. "I saw you do it, I figured it's what all the adult types do. I don't actually know."

"Depends on the adult." They continue to play, and as usual she beats him most of the time.

After a while she looks at him. "I'm surprised you haven't given Bucky the third degree yet."

"What makes you think I haven't?" He lays his cards down and smiles. "Gin."

"He hasn't come crying." She tosses her cards at him.

"He's tougher than most men. Very protective of both you and Steve. Your deal."

She starts shuffling. "Well he's been through hell and back. I'm here to make sure he never has to again."

"He's a lucky man." There's a head tilt. "A courageous man but still a lucky one."

She lifts an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You aren't exactly an easy woman to deal with, Colonel."

"Maybe you were just never man enough?" She sticks out her tongue.

He laughs as he answers. "Oh I know I wasn't man enough. That's why we broke up."

"I'm pretty sure that was because I'm damn set in my ways. You needed someone flexible." She touches his hand gently.

"No. Truth is you were always five steps ahead of me. I could never catch up." He gives her a smile. "You always had to prove yourself, to yourself more than anyone."

She snorts. "Still haven't managed that."

"I've noticed." He takes her hand. "But you seem happy. Really happy."

"I think I am. It's hard to really say." She looks down at their hands. "I worry sometimes."

“You? Worry?" Rhodey shakes his head. "That doesn't sound like you." It's said with sarcasm. He knows she worries about her friends a lot.

"It's just how fast we're going. But it feels right." She bites her lip.

"It is really fast." It's something that has worried Rhodey, but he hasn't tried to stop her mainly because he knows there is no changing her mind once she decides on it. 

"But it's like... Like everything is just snapping into place. I haven't felt like this since he. ...since him." She takes a deep breath.

"Dr. Lawson." He remembers that wasn't really the guy's name. "Mar Vell. Still can't believe he hid right under our noses."

She shrugs with a crooked smile. "I managed it, too, for a long time."

"You did. And I will never forgive you for that." He says it even though it's clear he already has.

"I've stopped pretending now. I know it won't keep any of you safer." A sigh.

He nods. "Some of our helpers don't seem to share your opinion." He purses his lips. "We really need to get a handle on this people with powers situation. I know the mutant registry is not popular around here, but it would be good for law enforcement to know what we're dealing with. And it shouldn't be relegated to only mutants."

"You're probably right. But they'd have to do it in a way that maintains people's privacy." She can only imagine the prejudice.

"Well only the government should have access. Definitely." He didn't mean for the conversation to get political. Given the prior fake division, he wonders if it'd be best to drop it. "So when are Bucky and Jess due back?"

"They were in England, so uh." She pauses. "What time is it? I have no idea how long I've been asleep."

"It's about 1620." Rhodey's wife hates that her husband uses military time instead of just saying 4:20.

"I came up about noon, so probably a couple hours." She rubs her head then grins. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Of course not. But my own wife is anxious for me to get home to California."

She nods. "Fair enough. Go home. I'll have some dinner and make sure Loki eats."

"I can stay for a couple more hours. Traffic is gonna be awful anyway." He pokes her shoulder. "And sitting with you is much more pleasant than sitting in traffic."

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome."

She tilts her head. "Can't you just take your suit? I could make California in two hours."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I could."

She grins. "You're worried about me."

"Worried? No." He shakes his head. "But your new bestie Loki is worried. And I'd rather he didn't turn me into a frog."

"He won't." Carol sighs. "You know how close our fiancés are. Loki is a part of my life, like it or lump it."

"Uh-huh. Another game?"

"Order food. Then another game."

"You got it." He gets up and hunts for the take-out menus.

"The girls want Chinese!"

He laughs and brings back the one from the Chinese restaurant. "Are we ordering for just us or for Jess and Bucky, too?"

"They'll never forgive me if I don't." Carol steals the menu.

"Then you better order."

She picks out some dishes and asks JARVIS to place the large order, which also included food for Loki and Steve. Then she sends Loki a text to let him know.

He replies a few minutes later. 'I'll wait to eat with Steve. Thank you.'

"Figures." She shakes her head with a smile. "His whole world is Steve."

"Loki?" Rhodey guesses. "That still seems weird to me. But then again, so does Tony and Pepper."

"They're so cute together. Both." She smiles.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Bucky and I are cuter?" She laughs.

"Definitely. You look like movie stars." He lowers his voice. "Don't tell Tony I said that."

She laughs loudly. "Oh, Rhodey. You're too much. You see all my media lately?"

"Uh, yeah. That Time cover made me question breaking up with you."

"God. Bucky bought like a dozen and said I was masturbation fodder." She's grinning wide.

He laughs "He isn't wrong." He clears his throat. "Not that I would ever condone or do such a thing."

"Unhuh." She gives him a disbelieving look.

"Well it got Tony thinking that we need an Avengers pin-up calendar. So watch out." He puts a card down he hopes she doesn't need.

Unfortunately, she doesn't. "Very modern of him to do a mixed gender pin-up. What charity will the money go to?"

He pulls back. "You'd have to discuss that with him. I don't even know if he's discussed it with anyone yet."

"I will. I'm definitely curious. And I know the sooner I step in, the more control I get." Both eyebrows go up.

Rhodey nods. "That would probably be a smart thing to do."

"I could be the world's sex kitten." Carol chuckles softly and stretches. "If only to remind them all that kittens have claws."

"Uh-huh. When's the food supposed to get here?"

"Half hour." She glares at her cards.

That makes Rhodey happy. He just needs two more cards to get gin.

Carol's next card changes her expression and she lays her hand out. "Hah!"

He slaps his cards down. "I hate you."

She grins widely. "Remember when I used to make you strip with this game?"

He gives her his annoyed face. "Yeah, I do. And I always ended up naked while you still had most of your clothes on."

"Just how I like it." Her hand is on her belly and she makes a soft sound before guiding his hand there. "They're awake."

Rhodey half smiles as he feels the kicks. "Wow. I still can't believe you're going to be a mom."

"They make it hard to forget. Gonna start on the house soon, I want to do the nursery first." She smiles back.

"Well let me know if you need help, and I'll send Tony to you."

She chuckles. "I can do all that shit, and I've got Bucky to do the lifting. I'm golden."

"Yes you are."

"Will you come if I invite you to the housewarming?"

"You bet. Wouldn't miss it." He starts shuffling the cards again.

"You can see Steve and Loki for yourself." She decides. "See how good they are together."

Rhodey raises his eyebrows. "You can stop being their cheerleader."

"Steve doesn't need one." Her voice is quiet and a bit defensive.

Luckily he's saved by JARVIS telling them the food is here. "I'll go get it." He hands her the cards and heads downstairs.

She puts the cards away and goes to set the table.

He comes back with a box of food. "Jesus, do the super soldiers really eat that much?"

"They'll probably be hungry again in an hour." She laughs.

"Ha ha."

"Seriously, though. Buck usually finishes my plate, too." She nods. "They burn fast."

"That must get expensive."

The elevator opens. "Where's my doll?" Bucky calls as he steps onto the floor.

"A little, yeah." She stops the second she hears Bucky and runs to him. She gives him a good punch before leaping into his arms, though.

His arms wrap around her, and he twirls her around. Then there's the kiss he's been longing for ever since he left her.

"I hate you, asshole." She speaks against his lips as she kisses him again and again.

Rhodey stands and waves at the woman who came in with him. "Hey, Jess."

"Rhodey. Missed you out there." She rolls her eyes at the couple. "I'm stealing your shower."

Bucky waves at her to indicate that's fine. His mouth is too busy on Carol's to speak. Carol finally pulls away long enough to tell him there's food.

"Oh you're the best." He gives her another kiss before following his nose.

Carol laughs as he starts to walk away. "And I'm abandoned like that?"

He keeps a hold of her hand and pulls her along. He gives her his best smile. "I'd never abandon my best girl." He gives her another kiss before continuing to pull her along.

"Best girl? Meaning you have others?" She teases him as she follows. She hates to admit how much comfort she gets from his return.

"Best. Worst. Only." He pulls out several containers. "Are we doing family style or each his own?"

"Family, I guess. I just ordered a bunch. Leave some for Steve and Loki."

"You got it." He prepares a large plate for himself. He sits and looks between Carol and Rhodey. "You two gonna join me?"

Carol laughs. "Yeah, yeah." Though she shoots Rhodey a look as if to say told you about Bucky's appetite.

Rhodey sits and serves what he considers a normal serving.

Bucky is eating with relish.

Carol sits next to Bucky, her serving much smaller than either man's. "Remind me what I promised, Buck?"

"To punch me and then kiss me?"

"Okay, as long as there wasn't sex or something." She kisses his cheek.

Bucky looks over at Rhodey. Then he leans over whispers in Carol's ear. "You said sex all night long."

She shakes her head. "That doesn't sound like me at all." She leans in to whisper. "You sure it wasn't all night and all the next day?"

He smiles. "Maybe."

"Just checking." She eats an egg roll as slowly and indecently as she can.

Bucky's chopsticks have frozen halfway to his open mouth. Rhodey coughs then gets up to get more to drink.

She pops it into her mouth. "What?"

"I love you."

"Damn straight you do." She hands over what's left of her plate.

He eats that as Rhodey comes back.

Carol sighs and rests against Bucky. "We're happy and ready to try sleeping again."

Rhodey looks at the room. "Jess sure is taking a long shower."

"She does that. Then she spends half hour digging through my stuff." Carol shrugs. "She's a funny spider girl."

He is very tempted to yell at her to come eat. He feels like a very conspicuous third wheel right now.

"We ain't that bad, are we?" Bucky asks, amused by the other Colonel's expression.

"He just misses the Mrs." Carol sighs for him.

"Yep. That's it exactly." He stands. "And I better head out before she decides I need to miss her some more." He looks towards the room. "Bye, Jessica!"

A muffled sound is heard from the bedroom area.

Carol laughs and gets up to hug him and kiss both cheeks. "Travel safe."

He heads to the elevator and pushes the button. It's times like this that he really wishes they had a door. It finally comes, and he goes to retrieve his suit before flying west.

Carol turns back to Bucky, arms going around his shoulders. "If only Jess would leave, I could have you all to myself."

"At least until Steve and Loki come." He finishes the last of her plate. "Mmm."

"Oh, they're used to hearing us from the other room." She raises her voice. "Hurry the hell up, Drew!"

"I'm coming." Jess huffs as she leaves the room, still drying her hair, in one of Carol's dresses.

Bucky whistles. "Looks almost as good on you as it does on Carol."

It earns him a punch from Carol and a glare from Jess. Jess then walks to the table to grab some food.

He shrugs. He thought it was a perfectly acceptable comment. A big yawn comes. "My turn to shower." He gets up and walks slowly to the bedroom, taking his shirt off along the way. Carol watches with a sigh.

"Drooling." Jess points out as she eats.

The shower feels amazing. Bucky just stands underneath the hot water and lets it loosen some of his muscles. He took a nap on the plane, but that was more from the aftermath of adrenaline. Now that he's here with Carol, he can really relax.

Eventually he shuts off the water and grabs a towel before stepping out. The windows are fogged. It's fine with him. He doesn't need to see himself. For the umpteenth time, he moves his hair out of his eyes. He really does need a haircut. 

As Jess finishes, she bids Carol a good night. "I'll call tomorrow. Now go give your boy a hard time." They hug and the dark haired woman heads to the elevator.

Carol leaves the food out for Steve and Loki and heads to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. "Bucky-bear?"

"Bathroom." He walks out in clean light blue boxer shorts.

"Come here." She holds her arms open for him.

He practically runs into them. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Asshole." She holds him tight. "You can't be doing shit like that if I'm not there to save your ass."

"Yes, Colonel."

"Good." She kisses him, even more intense than their first. He kisses back with love and need and the relief of being in her arms again.

"Will you make love to me? Soft and sweet. We can fuck the rest of the night, just one." Her lips pressed to his chin.

"We can make love all night, doll." He kisses her neck as his hands start removing her clothes.

"As long as I can feel you." She tugs those boxers back off.

He leads her to the bed and helps her gently down. She looks up at him with wide blue eyes and hands open. "I need you."

Bucky slides into bed beside her and starts kissing her slow and soft. His hands travel over her skin, pausing at her belly. Her hand moves over his, holding it against the growing bulge. "Yours."

He looks into her eyes. "Ours."

She smiles. "Maybe I wasn't talking about them?"

He grins back. The next word he says comes out as a growl. "Mine."

She giggles. "Yes." She snaps her teeth at his lips.

Bucky kisses her again, slow and deep as he repositions himself over her. He looks at her belly. "This is starting to get a little awkward."

"We can spoon, or you can take me from behind, or I can top?" She offers. It's not quite the same as face to face, but it's something.

He moves a little as though trying something out, and she feels a pressure between her legs. He's bent over a bit. "I think we're okay for a little while longer." He kisses her again, and it's like the last bit of conversation never happened.

She sucks greedily on his lips, a hand in his hair and the other sliding down his back. She wants to tell him how scared she was, and how much she loves him and how glad she is to have him back, but her lips do it for her.

In return, he tries to to apologize, to promise he'll always return to her, to tell her she's the reason he didn't lose himself back there. Every touch, every kiss has this message. And when he finally does enter her, which doesn't happen for a long time, he's almost overwhelmed by it all - the mission, his love for her, how much she cares.

"Bucky." It's a breath, a sigh. She looks up with just a hint of tears in her eyes, brushing hair off his face.

"I know. Me, too." His own eyes are shinier than usual.

"Oh you beautiful, funny man. What am I to do with you?" Her hand moves down his cheek, her thumb pressing his lips.

He kisses that thumb then says simply, "Love me." His voice cracks ever so slightly on the words.

"I do. More than I ever thought possible. I thought I'd never be able to love again, but you proved me so very very wrong." She hugs him close, their cheeks pressed together.

He barely moves within her, choosing instead to just hold her close. But his body wants to express his love, too. He starts to rock as best he can, hoping it's what she needs. She moans softly when he finally does move, claiming his mouth again in encouraging kiss. She begins to tenderly stroke his shoulders and back. She wants to touch every inch of his skin.

He opens his mouth to her as his pelvis moves more but remaining gentle. It's good, but not what she wants. Her legs wrap around him so she can roll them over. Now she's on top, riding him slowly. She sits up, her hands on either side of him as she watches him, that perfect body below her.

He nods, letting her know this is better. His hands move to her breasts. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"You make me actually feel it." Her smile is almost shy as she looks down at him. It's hard to believe this impossible man is hers.

He smiles at her. "Beautiful. Brave. Smart."

"Stop it." She blushes. She may joke about these all the time, but he's so sincere when he says it.

Bucky used to fake being in love. He used to tell girls almost exactly what he just told Carol. But he never meant it as completely as he does now. This girl, this woman is beyond special. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I know. I've read your biography." She teases, trying to pull back a little from the intensity of feeling. It scares her even as it guides her decisions.

He chuckles. "You are just too much."

"I get that a lot." She grins and renews her motion against him. They can flirt while he recovers.

"I bet you do." He grins at her as his eyes drink her in.

"Usually during a break up." She teases and grinds down.

He moans softly. "I'm never breaking up with you."

"No, you're not." She tells him softly as she leans in to kiss his neck. "We're getting married tomorrow."

He smiles widely. "Yeah. We are." He flips them again and starts thrusting more vigorously.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten my thre-uh. Promise. Did you? Our appointment's at two." She wraps her arms around him, happy moans escaping.

That seems to have increased his vigor. "I can't wait to call you my wife." He smiles. "And call me your husband."

"And we get the house. Next week." She interrupts herself with a loud moan. "Too bad we can't afford a bigger bed."

He gives her a grin. "For when the girls want to sleep with us? 'Cause if it's just you and me, I'm happy with a full."

She leans up to nip his lip. "How 'bout when Steve and Loki visit?"

He raises an eyebrow. "For cuddle time? We'll make it work no matter the size of the bed." His human hand moves down to stroke her clit.

She moans at his attentions. "Didn't you want to watch them fuck? While we fucked?"

"Fuck." The images she is putting into his head are not conducive to gentle lovemaking.

"Sorry. We'll talk when we're finished." Her thigh rubs along his hip, so close now.

He nods. But his movements are more targeted now. He's close, and his body is taking over. Carol doesn't seem to mind in the least. Her body reaches that point and she cries out again and again as she surrenders to the pleasure. It takes a few more thrusts for him to come. But then he's driving his seed into her as though she wasn't already pregnant. 

He kisses her again and again. She sighs as she hold him close, directing his kisses lower as she stares up at the roof in silent contemplation.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki thinks he can get some sleep between the time the West Coast drops off and Asia begins. Hopefully. If he's really lucky, the information the PR staff at the Asia branches has been given will be enough that he won't have to be called in. And even with all of that, he checks his phone every so often to see if Steve had arrived.

Steve texts Loki the second he gets off the plane. He's tired, dirty, and hungry but all he wants is his Loki.

'Meet me on Bucky's floor for food.' Loki makes one small stop to the bathroom before using magic to get there.

Steve arrives on the floor about half an hour later. He's still in his uniform. There's a small cut on his cheek, and a hole in the arm of his uniform where a bullet clearly went through leaving a shallow wound. Any other blood is not his, though. He yawns as he steps out of the elevator and looks around, half expecting a crowd.

Loki looks up from the table where he sits alone. "Rough day?" He gets up slowly, wondering if he looks as tired.

"I've had better." He walks over and takes Loki in his arms.

The hug is tight, as though neither man wants to let go ever. Loki is the first to speak. "I don't like waiting. If I hadn't been so busy, I would have joined you on the plane."

"I'm glad you didn't. They were stitching me up." He gestures to his arm, which has largely healed already.

Loki wipes his hands over it and fixes the uniform. It feels like an inadequate gesture, but at least it's something. "There's food if you haven't eaten."

"I had a couple granola bars." His stomach grumbles at the sight of the food.

"Come." Loki sits him down and gets him water. Then he heats up the food with a wave of his hand before making Steve a plate. He makes one for himself, much smaller as it's so late. "So is Black Panther a keeper?"

"He's pretty incredible." Steve nods as he starts to shovel food into his mouth. He doesn't even care how it tastes, as long as it's nutrients.

"Good." Loki presses a leg against Steve, needing to feel him there.

Once Steve has cleared his plate he sighs and nuzzles into Loki. "Can we go to bed?"

"Yes. Let me just clean here. I'll meet you in our bedroom."

Steve nods. He heads up to take a very quick shower before getting ready for bed.

Loki makes quick work of putting the food away and putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. When he appears in the bedroom, after getting accosted by the cats, he hears the shower running. Petting the cats, he shakes his head. "I've fed you already." One last scratch and he's plugging his phone in before undressing.

Steve steps back into the bedroom, slightly damp and very naked. He walks over and basically collapses into bed. He's been up since he left two days ago, not even a nap. He was unwilling to sleep without Loki. After pulling the covers up, Loki gives Steve a soft kiss hello. Then he wraps himself around his love.

Steve sighs and relaxes into Loki. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair hoping it will put Steve to sleep. It's highly effective. Steve soon begins to snore quietly, his arms wrapped around Loki's waist. It takes Loki longer to fall asleep. That's partly because he knows he might have to get up at any moment. But the steady sound of Steve's slumber finally lulls him into a light sleep.

Steve sleeps soundly through the night, not waking until the sun hits his face and even then he groans and buries his face in Loki's chest.

Loki is on his phone. He's been up for several hours helping first Asia and then Europe with the continued fallout. He pulls up the covers over Steve's head.

"Thank you." Steve mumbles as he presses sleepy kisses to his love's chest.

"Mm-hmm. How would you feel about a press conference with you and Tony?"

"Nope. Sleep."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Not now. This afternoon."

Steve yawns and peeks out from the blanket. "When?"

He sees Loki typing on his phone. "About 3:30 or 4 o'clock."

"Check my phone?" He waves in it's general direction. "The last messages from Carol."

Loki summons it into his hand. He enters Steve's password and checks the messages.

"What time does she want me at city hall?"

"2 o'clock."

"Should be fine then." He squirrels back down, kissing Loki's belly.

"Excellent. We'll make it 4 and get you a helicopter if needed." He starts texting the head of Avengers PR.

"Sure, but after we gotta do something for Carol and Bucky."

"Of course. Shall I make reservations somewhere?" He texts that he doesn't need to see the press announcement.

"Maybe. Or we could just rent them a really nice hotel room with room service. Champagne and stuff."

Loki nods, forgetting Steve can't see him from under the covers. "Would you like to arrange that or shall I?"

"I'm sleeping." He says, though his fingers are starting to tease between Loki's thighs.

The former god shifts away. "It doesn't feel like it."

"Mmhmmn." He kisses Loki's hip.

Loki sighs. "Is there a particular hotel you have in mind?"

"Something nice." He finds something nice of his own, his fingers gently stroking along Loki's cock.

"You are very distracting." He's trying to search for a nice hotel, but his cock is beginning to have other ideas.

Steve kisses the growing flesh. "Am I?"

"Horribly. Now hush. I have to make a phone call." He dials the number for the Ritz-Carlton in Central Park.

Steve is very quiet as he sucks gently on the side of Loki's cock.

Loki does his best to sound normal as he makes the reservation for a suite under the name James Barnes. "They're getting married today, so could you provide something special for them?" He presses his lips together to hold in a moan.

Steve's lips move slowly down until his tongue flicks over the tip.

Loki makes a noise as he shifts. He quickly gives Steve's credit card information and ends the call. His hand goes under the covers and into Steve's hair. "I hate you."

"I can tell." He finally takes that cock into his mouth the way he really wants to.

Loki pulls at the blond hair. "So I take it you slept well?" He asks through heavy breaths.

"Mmhmmn." He growls a little as he takes more into his mouth.

"Fuck." Loki can't help but buck up. His phone buzzes in his hand. "Shit. Arse. Ugh!"

Steve laughs, he pulls up long enough to steal the phone then he continues his attentions to Loki. His free hand massages Loki's testicles.

"I need that." The protest is mild at best. Loki twists his fingers into the sheets and Steve's hair. "Harder."

Steve squeezes the testicles as he rocks his mouth up and down Loki's length. His tongue caresses with each move, searching out every grove.

"That's. Yes. Yes!" Loki's back comes off the bed as he ejaculates into Steve's warm mouth.

Swallowing happily, Steve makes sure to lick Loki clean before climbing back up his body to kiss him tenderly. He holds the phone out. "As soon as the press conference is over, this is going off. I will require all of your attention."

Loki swipes it. "Starlight, the Avengers are at the center of the largest story on the planet."

"I don't care. Steve Rogers needs his fiance." He places the phone in Loki's hand.

His eyes are already on the screen. "I will try. But I make no promises." His eyes flick to Steve's face with the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. "Fine. I promise. Once we are done with the press conference, no more work for the rest of the day."

That earns him a deep kiss. Then Steve pulls himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Loki is a few minutes behind him and immediately goes to the toilet then the shower. Steve watches Loki in the shower as he texts to see if Bucky is up yet.

'On the subway to Carol's apartment to pick up my suit.'

'Already? You've still got hours!'

Bucky knows this, but he wants time in case something unforseen happens, like his suit has a stain or something. 'Being cautious. Also want to get Carol flowers.'

'I was hoping we could do brunch, sort of your bachelor party.'

Bucky's reply is simple. 'I could eat.'

'Just us, or should I bring some of the guys?' He wants to leave it to his friend. Meanwhile he tilts his head as Loki's hand scrubs an interesting area.

'Just us.' He has a feeling things may get sappy, and he'd rather do that with just Steve.

'Brooklyn diner? I'll bring the bike so we'll get you to Carol with lots of time.'

'You picking me up? Or am I meeting you there?'

'I can pick you up.' Steve has a plan, now. He'll pick up a card with the hotel info, pop by the bakery for a small cake for them. Hand them both over with the keys of the bike at the end of the ceremony.

Bucky gets to the apartment and yells Chewie's name in greeting. Then he goes to try on his suit. Thankfully it still fits and appears to have no major stains.

Chewie starts weaving between his legs, clearly starved for affection. He bends down and scratches her head. "Poor kitty."

She meows pitifully. She even lets him keep his hand.

"Did aunty Jess feed you?"

"Mrow." She tells him helpfully.

He texts Jess to see if she did just in case. The stupid cat is starting to grow on him. Her reply points out she's been out of town for the same few days as him and hadn't been by yet today.

"Geeze. Sorry." He doesn't type it out. He looks down at Chewie. "Come on. Let's feed you."

Steve pulls up in front of their place as Chewie abuses Bucky's good graces, and he races up the stairs to knock on the door.

Bucky opens the door once again glad he has a metal hand. "Hey, punk. I look okay?”

"Gorgeous." Steve grins. He's wearing grey dress pants and a blue button down, himself.

"Hey, do you think we have time for a haircut?" Bucky's heart is fluttering even as he says it.

"Pssht. Yeah. Lots of time." Steve's grin widens. "You bringing back the old look? It was a good look."

He wrinkles his nose. "Old look maybe updated?"

"Updating is always good." He wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders and kisses his head. "Let's get going."

"Yeah." He grabs his wallet and keys before leaving.

They take the bike, and while Bucky feels good behind him, Steve has to admit to himself that he's no Loki. They find a barber shop not far from the diner, and head in.

Bucky sits in his a-shirt and tells the barber what he wants, showing an old picture of how it used to look. Steve is holding his shirt and jacket to ensure they don't get full of hair. They talk it over for a bit, then he watches as pieces of his hair drop to the ground.

Steve watches the transformation, thinking how it really describes Bucky's life in a way. Although he's similar to the man he was before, he's changed significantly. Looking the same isn't actually the same.

Looking in the mirror, Bucky really hopes Carol likes it. He's just glad it's out of his eyes. He bites his lip when he sees the result.

Steve stands next to him, his fingers brushing through the sides. "You've never looked so good."

He nods. He tries out a smile. It turns genuine as he thinks of how Carol might react. He decides to get a shave, too. By the end, he feels lighter. As he puts on his shirt and tie, he looks at his oldest friend with a grin. "Let's eat."

Steve chuckles. "My treat." He leads Bucky to the diner, finding them a booth near the back.

Bucky can't stop grinning. "I'm getting married."

"I suppose stranger things have happened." Steve teases softly.

"Yeah. Like you." He teases back.

Steve wrinkles his nose. "I honestly thought you'd never stop finding yourself a new girl each week. You never seemed the settling down type."

"I always figured I would. Just figured I'd settle for whomever would keep me." His smile softens. "Never thought I'd feel like this, like she's the one settling for me."

"I feel. I don't think Carol's the type to just settle." Steve nudges Bucky's cheek with his knuckle. He's so happy for his friend.

"No she isn't." He orders a cheeseburger and fries. "And I can't imagine doing this without you by my side."

Steve gets a club sandwich. "I thank God every day for the miracle that brought us back together."

"Me, too." They talk about their new lives and how much better it is than before.

"So, don't get mad at me, but Loki and I got you a little something for your wedding night." Steve raises his eyebrows.

Bucky raises an eyebrow, too. "As long as it is little it should be fine."

Steve tells him about the hotel room he booked for them. "Order anything you want, room service. It's all on me."

And here comes the sappy. Bucky's eyes tear up. "Thanks." It's all he can manage to say.

"You're important to us." Steve puts his hands over Bucky's.

He nods. He's thankful that the food comes then, and they can eat in silence.

Food never lasts long with these two, though. "Is there anything you need from me? Any last second lasts?"

He thinks. Suit. Haircut. Ring, he parts his pocket. "Flowers. I need to get Carol a bouquet. No roses."

"No roses?" Steve asks curiously. "May I pick up a cake for you?"

"Uh sure. And yeah, she doesn't like roses. Not sure why. Probably too clichéd." He chuckles.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure there's a florist on the way to the bakery. And then to city hall." Steve rises, leaving money on the table.

Bucky goes to the bathroom before they leave. He checks for the umpteenth time that he has everything else.

They find the florist just where Steve thinks it is. They walk in and there's many different flowers to choose from, including lots of roses.

Bucky flashes his smile and asks the female shopkeeper for help. She creates a lovely arrangement of flowers that includes bright reds and whites. It's perfect. He pays her and gives her a tip besides. Steve makes sure it's wrapped well so it'll survive the motorcycle and then they're off to the bakery. Steve makes this quick, picking out a small chocolate mousse cake for the two.

Bucky is starting to check the time. And thankfully they arrive 15 minutes before their appointment. He takes a shaky breath. "My last few minutes as a single man."

"Do you want me to kiss you or something?" Steve teases, though he'd do it.

Carol and Jess arrive in a taxi. Jess is wearing the red slinky dress that was promised and she'll also be wearing at their public ceremony. It's every bit as slinky and red as one would expect in a former spy. Carol steps out in a short white sleeveless dress with silk flowers along the bust. The dress has enough flow so her belly is only just noticeable. The girls have clearly gotten their hands on some flowers, too, as Carol has a crown of daises in her hair. There's a radiance to her, a life to her cheeks that her light make up only enhances.

Bucky finds himself feeling overwhelmed again. He smiles, the flowers in his right hand. "You look beautiful." He kisses her cheek.

She blushes softly as she hugs him tight. She whispers in his ear. "You're a dream come true."

He gives her the flowers. "Let's go get married."

She nods. Her eyes are bright with threatening tears, she's so happy.

Steve and Jess follow quietly behind.

They follow the signs to the marriage ceremony area and check in. There are other couples there, all looking happy, some looking a little shell-shocked. They wait their turn, hands locked together.

As they're finally called into the small room, Carol squeezes Bucky's hand. The ceremony is short and simple, but she's sure to keep her voice strong and proud. "I do."

Bucky looks her straight in the eye when he says his. Then he pulls out the simple bands of gold so they can exchange rings.

Carol's hands shake so badly they almost can't do it. But they do and then they kiss. All through the ceremony, Steve quietly snaps photos on his phone for them. The last step of the process is for all four to sign the marriage license.

Bucky takes one last deep breath before he writes his signature. Then, with a huge grin, he hands the pen back to the judge.

There's quite a lot of handshaking and then they're out again. It's almost scary how quick it all is. Steve takes out his keys and hands them to Bucky. "You take good care of her. And the bike."

He looks at the keys in his hand. "What?"

"The bike is just for the night." Steve smiles. "My best friend is not taking the subway on his wedding night."

Jess gives them each a hug, though Bucky also gets a hard punch to the arm. "Keep her happy or I will make you miserable."

Bucky looks at them both. "But the cake. You're gonna share it with us, right?"

Carol looks at him. "You got cake?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "I meant it for you two, but we can share if you want."

Bucky looks around, not quite sure what to do. "There's a place right there we can sit." He looks at Carol. "Unless you'd rather not." Then it's like word vomit. "Or we could all go to the hotel. Oh yeah, Carol, Steve and Loki got us a hotel room. And I fed Chewie, so you don't have to worry about her. And they said we could have room service on them. And can you ride the motorcycle in that dress?"

Carol daintily covers Bucky's mouth with her free hand. "Stop worrying. Steve, would you grab the cake? We'll sit over there."

Taking out his knife, Bucky silently offers it to Steve. Steve shakes his head and nods to Carol. She laughs and takes it. Steve makes Bucky hold the cake so he can snap more photos for them.

Carol cuts the cake into four pieces then lifts one out and motions to feed it to Bucky. He opens his mouth to receive, figuring the odds are 50/50 that she'll stuff it into his mouth. She does stuff it in, but being such a big piece it gets all over his face as well. She laughs brightly, leaning in to lick it off. Steve catches it all on video.

Bucky chuckles. He takes a quarter of the cake and holds it up. His eyes flicker to Jess, who gives him a silent threat. He forces just a little of the cake into Carol's mouth, enough to get it on her lips but not much of anywhere else. Carol gives him a chocolatey kiss after that, and they share the piece, while giving the other two to Steve and Jess.

Then it's time for the final good-bye. Bucky gets on the motorcycle and waits for Carol to get behind him before revving up the engine. She sits sidesaddle behind him, arms tight about his waist and her head against his shoulder. She winks at Steve and Jess with a large smile.


	136. Handful of Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol's wedding night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night lingerie 1 (yellow): http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M01-D1-8F-rBVaGFSK2jmAHLGWAAKZeR-mGyg614.jpg/wholesales-hot-selling-fashion-high-quality.jpg  
> Wedding night lingerie 2 (pink): http://www.dhresource.com/albu_130302943_00-1.0x0/businesscn-pink-lingerie-butterfly-style.jpg

As they walk into the Ritz-Carlton, Bucky starts feeling like he doesn't belong among these people. But he walks to the front desk with his usual swagger and smiles. "We have a reservation under James Barnes."

The transaction is easy and all the staff are extraordinarily polite. They even offer a bellhop for their one small bag, though Carol turns down the offer. They go up in the elevator to their room which is in the top floor. As they step in, Carol's jaw drops. "Holy shit. They've completely gone overboard."

There's a king size bed draped in linens that look more expensive than Carol's entire apartment. A large wooden table to one end with two chairs. There's a bucket of ice with champagne and two glasses there, along with a box of chocolates. 

Bucky sets her down with a whistle. Yes he carried her over the threshold of the apartment, but he wanted to do it again here. He puts the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and closes it. "Champagne, my lady?"

"Your lady? Don't start that." She swats him lightly with a smile.

"Sorry. Forgot we weren't rich there for a second." He kisses her. "Hello, Mrs James Barnes."

She returns it. "Hello Mr Carol Danvers." Her finger runs down his forehead and nose.

"How about a toast? To my beautiful bride."

"To the only man I want to share my life with." Carol counters.

"This would probably work better if the champagne was in our hands." Even so, Bucky makes no move to leave her.

"I prefer to use glasses." She teases, gently leading him over to the table and setting out the glasses before popping the cork. She pours the fizzing wine into the glasses and places the bottle back.

"Should we do the..." Bucky looks almost like he's making a really slow right hook with the champagne glass in his hand.

Carol snorts. "If you want. Or I could just do this." She tips her glass up to his lips.

He pushes it a way with a scrunched nose. "Not like that. Like this." He twines their arms around each other but in such a way that they still drink out of their own glass.

( what Carol has under the dress)  
She smiles, she knew what he meant. "Oh. That. May I drink, now?"

"Yes you may drink now." Bucky rolls his eyes. Then they drink together, awkwardly. "Thank you for indulging your old fashioned husband."

"I love indulging my old fashioned husband. Almost as much as I love blowing his mind." She chuckles as she sets her glass down. She leans against the edge of the table and pulls him between her legs.

His hands go to her hips, and he nips at her bottom lip before kissing her fully.

"Mmn." Her arms curl around his neck, holding him close. "I love you, husband."

"I love you, wife." He kisses her again. Then he takes one of the chocolates and offers it to her. She eats it from his hand, her tongue brushing his fingers. He kisses her to taste the remnants of chocolate clinging to her lips.

Carol giggles softly. "You can eat your own, instead of me."

"I prefer eating you." And to prove it he starts nibbling down her neck.

The giggles continue. Her fingers curl into his newly shorter hair. "Beautiful boy, stop teasing."

He takes off his jacket and runs a hand through his hair. "Does it look okay?"

"Come here." She straightens it out with her fingers then tugs a strand. "It's fucking hot. I miss the stubble, though."

"The stubble will be back in the morning." He removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt. "Let me know if I'm going too fast for you."

She shakes her head and takes his tie, putting it around her own neck. "Un-uh. You know I prefer you naked."

"And I do like giving you what you prefer." He strips to his a-shirt and underwear. Then he steps to her and places her hands at the bottom hem of his shirt.

She gives him a playful look then tugs the shirt just enough to rip the first inch of the bottom. He smiles and moves his arms away from his body. She grins and rips the shirt off of him. She bites her lip, taking a deep breath as she sees his bare chest. Her fingers move up to stroke the dash of hair on his chest.

He reaches around her to find the zipper on the dress and slowly pulls it down. "You are a vision."

"I promise it only gets better." She shifts forward so the fabric can slide down her body, and she kicks it under the table once it pools at her feet.

Bucky's breath catches as he sees what she has on beneath. It's a lingerie set of yellow with pink highlights and small pink flowers. The top is just a wide band, sheer but with thicker fabric over her breasts that scrunch in the center. The small panties are of that same thicker fabric. And Bucky is sure that his underwear is tenting.

Carol tugs him in close again. "You like your wedding gift?" Her fingers play with his waistband and then her hand slips down the front of them to caress him.

"So very much." She's so beautiful he almost doesn't want to take it off her. Almost. Then he comes to his senses and pulls her into a kiss.

She slowly pulls away again, hopping up on the table and spreading her legs wide. She strokes a hand down her thigh. She crooks a finger to ask him closer. He takes a step towards her. His hands slide up her outer thighs. She brings her legs together again so that she can slip out of the panties. She lifts one leg, the yellow fabric hanging from her ankle.

Bucky takes it and gives it a sniff. He tosses it over his shoulder. Then he spreads her legs. Taking a step inside, he pulls her against him. Then he claims her lips. She kisses him hungrily. Her hands stroke his chest, one pinching a nipple. He pushes his own underwear down, freeing his very prominent erection.

"Oh, what a proud boy." Carol teases gently, shifting her hips so she's at the front of the table and easily accessible. Then, on a sudden whim, she takes the champagne and pours some over Bucky's throat and chest before leaning in to suck it off.

He laughs. "I love how spontaneous you are." He picks her up and carries her to the bed. There is no way their first coupling as husband and wife is going to be on a table. He places her gently down before getting on top of her.

"Are you getting old fashioned again?" She teases him, though truly she doesn't mind. The important thing is being with him.

"Maybe a little." He pushes her hair back. "I know we've done it before, but we've never done it as husband and wife. I want it to be special."

"It's always special, with you." She reminds him as she strokes his arms. "Don't make me get sentimental on you."

"Sorry." He gives her a gentle kiss as his hand moves down her body. He squeezes her breast over the bra she's still wearing.

"Do we want to take that off? Make it purely you and me?" Her fingers have moved up to play with his hair. She really is fond of the new cut.

"Yeah." He reaches behind her and unhooks it. Then he drops it over the side of the bed. He kisses her again as his hand massages her breast unobstructed.

"Better?" She smiles, nipping at his lips. She wraps her legs around him, encouraging him to put that hard cock she can feel against her hip to use.

"Much." The hand moves further down to her wet slit. He opens her and slides himself in as he looks into her eyes.

She sighs in ecstasy, her head falling back against the pillow. "Oh, Bucky."

"Oh, Carol." He moves slowly, working himself in and out of her.

She rocks up against him, matching him, maximizing their efforts. Her hands slide down his back to grip his hips tight. They're one. He can feel it. Their breaths, their hearts, their movements are in unison. He just hopes their climax is also that way.

"Buck?" Carol's mouth seeks his out, deciding contact is much more important than air. Her tongue pushes past his lips to claim him here in the same way she's claimed by him below. He's moaning, the vibrations traveling through her tongue. His movements become more insistent. He's close. He wants her close, too. So his fingers stroke her clit, trying to tease it.

She cries out, his mouth swallowing her sound. Pressing against him, her thighs tighten their grip. Her fingers are bruising against his hips as she pulls him in again and lets herself go. Bucky is right there with her, coming as he feels her fingers press into him.

It's several minutes before Carol begins to let go. Her breath is shaky as she looks at him. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He touches his nose to hers. "That was perfect."

"Remember that when you start whining about bruises tomorrow." But she's smiling and gives him a gentle kiss.

Bucky smiles. "No complaining. Promise."

"Good." She grins. "I'd love to bruise you some more."

He turns them so that they are both on their side. He smiles at her and gives her another kiss.

She kisses down his chin to his neck then laughs. "You still taste like champagne." She starts licking at his skin.

"That's all your fault." He smiles and giggles a little when she inadvertently tickles him.

"I never knew you could be even more delicious." She can't help her own giggle at his. He's adorable.

"Thanks, doll. You're pretty delicious yourself."

She's gotten most of the stickiness, so she rest her head against his chest. He pets her hair. 

"Mine." She tells him.

"Yours." He agrees.

She looks up to meet his eyes. "Can you fuck me on the table now?"

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. He gets up and pulls her over his shoulder, carrying her to the table and setting her down.

Carol squeaks, and joins his laughter as she sits on the table. She pulls him in and bites her lip. "We need to use every piece of furniture in this room."

"Gotta get Steve & Loki's money's worth." He smirks.

"Exactly." She purrs. "Think you can manage it?"

"I'm sure as hell going to try." He kisses her.

She chuckles and pulls him closer. "I do have that video of Jess and I on my phone if you need it, later."

He kisses her. "I may need some help sooner. But real life you should do nicely."

"You already stole my lingerie." She teases him. She leans back against the table and hooks a knee over his one shoulder. "This help?"

He smiles. "You are... You're the best."

"Well, yeah." She snorts a laugh.

He begins by kissing the leg next to his head. She wiggles her toes for him, though he can't see it. Then she starts teasing him by massaging her breasts. 

His hand goes to his cock, rubbing it to life as his eyes drink her in. Her eyelids lower as she watches him, her lust obvious. Her tongue moves slowly over her lips. Bucky bends over her once he's hard. He licks his own lips before pushing himself inside her.

"Oh, fuck." She moans loudly, eyes fluttering shut.

He moves slowly, deeply. Carol bites her lip, fighting down her usual habit of noise during sex. Her back lifts off the table as her hips instinctively move with Bucky. He gradually adds more force. Not too much, though. He doesn't want to break the table. Losing her battle, Carol cries out loudly. He just feels too good. She grips the edge of the table, the wood creaking and cracking in her grip.

Bucky pulls her against him with each thrust. "Carol."

Her loud cries go from wordless to his name, over and over with each thrust. And each of those thrusts are bringing her closer to another orgasm. He isn't going to hold out much longer. The angle is perfect, and he strokes her labia to help her along.

"Yes! There, there. Bucky! Ah! Bu- Ah!" The table cracks beneath her fingers as climax hits, but it can't be heard above her inarticulate shout of pleasure.

He's grateful as he started coming about five seconds before her with a loud, "Fuck!" He's trying hard to watch her come undone, but his own orgasm is making him want to shut his eyes.

She gasps for breath, one hand over her stomach, and stares at the roof. "Fuck, Bucky."

"You good?" His chest his heaving. He places a hand over hers.

"Incredible." She slowly sits up, a bit wobbly. "I think I just got pregnant again."

He laughs. "I love you, but I really hope not." He pulls out of her then bends down to kiss her. "So did Steve and Loki just buy the Ritz-Carlton a new table?"

"Uh." She carefully releases her grip. She blushes slightly. "Just a little crack."

He bends down to inspect it. "Guess we could always call Loki in to fix it." As he rises back up, he feels a little wobbly and has to use the table for support. "Damn you took a lot out of me."

She chuckles and helps him to the nearby chair. She slides off the table and into his lap. "Why don't we have some dinner, give you a chance to recover?"

His arms circle her waist. "That sounds like an amazing idea."

"Our first meal as a married couple." She presses her forehead to his.

"I never thought I'd be this happy, especially after Hydra." He kisses her ring. "Thank you for proving me wrong."

"I never thought I could love again, and yet here I am more in love than I ever knew possible." She smiles warmly. "You are my deliverance."

Bucky strokes her cheek and gives her a gentle kiss. "Now about dinner..."

"Something special? This is the first day of the rest of our lives." She reaches for the menu, stretching as she doesn't want to leave his lap.

"Steak. Definitely steak. Maybe lobster."

She finally manages to grab it and hands it to him. "Oh, I love lobster."

"Surf and turf it is." He looks through the menu. They decide on a couple of things, and he calls it in. "Half an hour," he tells her. "Have we checked out the bathroom yet? I bet they have those plush bathrobes."

"You're funny. You really think I'm leaving your lap?" She taps his nose.

"What about when the food gets here?"

She shakes her head.

He chuckles. "Guess I'll have to carry you around then."

"You're answering the door naked?" She wiggles her eyebrows. "That's hot."

"You'll be naked too, doll." He doesn't find that as hot.

"Well, the world wants that. Or so I'm told." She grins.

His fingers stroke up and down her spine. "I don't care what the world wants."

She kisses his nose. "What does Bucky want?" She considers the other lingerie she packed when they left home.

"Bucky wants for the hotel staff to not see Carol naked." He is very firm on this point.

"You ashamed?"

"Nope. Greedy. Jealous. Maybe a couple of other Deadly Sins."

Carol laughs. "Alright, alright, I'll slip something on." She gets up, padding over to their bag and fishing out something pink before walking into the bathroom.

Bucky gets up and goes to the closet. Sure enough, there are a couple of bathrobes. He puts one on.

Carol comes back out of the bathroom in a light pink teddy that is open down the front, leaving plenty of room for baby belly, and pink lace panties. "This better?"

His mouth drops open as he tries to regain brain functions. "Wow. Yes. And... Wow." He stares at her. "How many nighties did you pack?"

"Just two." She smiles innocently. "I wasn't planning on sleeping much."

His eyes are still taking it all in. "I gotta say, I love both."

"You're welcome." She teases him gently as she moves close.

He watches her. "Gotta say, I'm feeling a little overdressed."

She laughs and unties his robe, cuddling into it with him. He holds her there. "Nice robe, right? We're definitely taking them with us. Uh, if they fit in the bag."

"You don't need it. How am I suppose to admire the way your muscles move under the skin." Her hands press against his chest.

"They'd be nice on cold evening after a bubble bath together." It's his best tactic. It's his only tactic. And if he loses, he won't be heartbroken.

"As nice as sitting by the fireplace, allowing our skin to dry naturally as the flames colour our skin to gold?" Her hand strokes his cheek and neck.

"Yeah, okay, you win." He raises an eyebrow. "But if the girls barge in while we're naked, that's all on you, and you get to have any talk that's required because of it."

Carol laughs. "Deal. We've got a couple years on that, still."

He kisses her. "Other option would be to put a lock on the bedroom door."

"That is a definite." She kisses him again and again. Then there's a knock on the door and she sighs. "Shall I get that?"

He's tempted to let her. Then he smiles. "Yeah. Show the guy in."

She nips his lip and pulls away, walking to the door. She opens it and steps aside as a young man brings in their tray of food to place on the table. He's blushing horribly.

Bucky is re-tying his robe. "There is fine. Do we need to sign something?" He lets Carol sign it, and the poor guy is blushing even harder as she stands next to him to do it. When he leaves, Bucky smiles wide. "You just gave that guy one hell of a story."

"And a view, I'd imagine. You're evil." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his chin.

"I'm evil? It was your idea, doll." He holds her close and now hates the robe that's between them. "Let's eat."

"I didn't think you'd let me, Mr jealousy." She tugs lightly at the belt of the robe before moving to take one of the chairs. She pours them each another glass of champagne.

"I'm a little surprised myself." He takes the champagne and clinks his glass against hers.

She smiles warmly at him, her eyes drinking him in as she sips. "You're freaking beautiful, have I mentioned that? You look so good."

He runs a hand through his short hair. "Gotta make sure I look worthy of you. And you look..." He shakes his head. "Beyond good."

She leans over, rubbing his leg. "Not only are you worthy of me, you are my equal. My partner. Til death do us part."

"I think those words might be scarier than the others." He takes her hand and takes a breath. "Till death do us part."

She nods. "You're stuck with me, now, Barnes. There's no escape."

He leans in. "Who's trying to escape?" He gives her a gentle kiss. Then he gets down and kisses her belly. "You girls hungry?"

"They're starved." Carol strokes his hair. She only loves him more when he does things like this.

"Well let's get them fed." He reveals all of the food with a flourish. Then they get to eating. Everything is shared, often off each other's forks. And there are many, many kisses. The food is good, but having it together is better.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki doesn't even begin to relax until the press conference is over. Luckily Tony is on fairly good behavior. But there is an underlying current of guilt as well as of differing opinions between him and Steve. But finally the men are ushered away from the reporters.

Steve sighs and gives Tony a hug. It's been a tough few days, but he's appreciative of his friend standing with him and he lets him know.

Tony rubs his back. "No worries, big guy. I still love ya even when you're wrong."

Loki glances up from his phone. Then he returns to the social media stream to judge reactions. He knows, though, that the story won't really hit until after the national news.

The two men hug again and then Tony breaks away. "I promised Bruce some time before he takes off again. You, my friend need to relax. Lokes! You make sure Steve doesn't do anything remotely work like tonight, right?" Once he's got the promise, Tony heads off.

Loki walks up to Steve, holds up his phone, and puts it on silent. "Good enough?"

"Good enough." He sighs and pulls Loki into his arms. "Do I look that bad?"

"No but I remember how you looked before our vacation." Loki runs a hand through the blond hair. How about some food?"

Steve nods. "Food would be good."

"Little Italy?" Loki is craving eggplant parmigian.

"I'm good with anything." Steve nods again, nuzzling against Loki.

"Motorcycle?"

"Bucky has it for the night. Gotta borrow one of Tony's cars." 

A smile creeps up Loki's lips. "Let's get a fast one. We can take it for a drive after."

Steve chuckles. He texts Tony. 'We're borrowing the Miata.' Tony replies that they better not break it.

Loki wants to feed the cats first, so they head upstairs and get the usual kitty concert. Steve scoops up Ink to give her a kiss before setting her by the food bowl. "These kittens are taking after their aunty Carol. Noisy when happy."

"It's like our own little musical every night. Sometimes I join them." Loki admits.

Steve grins and pulls Loki in for a kiss. "I love the musicals you give me."

Loki walks his fingers up Steve's chest. "Dinner. Drive. Then perhaps I'll give you a musical in the car."

"Tease." Steve tugs him a little closer, though, taking another kiss.

"Shall we, my love?"

"Yes," Steve takes Loki's hand, kissing it, and they head down to the car and out.

Loki gets his eggplant and some sangria and salad and admires the man in front of him. "To a job complete." He toasts.

Steve's gone with lasagna and red wine. He taps the bottle to Loki's glass. "To a future free of fear."

They drink. Then Loki asks about the wedding.

Steve pulls out his phone to start showing Loki all the pictures he took. "Carol's so beautiful. And look at Buck. Cleans up really nice. Really nice."

"The haircut suits him." Loki has other complements and laughs at the whole cake thing.

"They're sweet." Steve smiles. "I hope they're having a good time tonight."

"I'm sure they are. It was a wonderful gift you thought of."

"Good. I'm getting you the same thing." Steve winks playfully.

Loki laughs. "I look forward to it." That gets them talking about the wedding. And Loki cautions that Carol is due around that time.

Steve frowns. "It's almost too bad Hydra hadn't given her a bit more of that hormone stuff, so she could have them a week earlier. ...Or not at all." He sighs, hating himself for such a selfish thought.

Taking his hand, Loki promises him they'll Skype Bucky in if need be. "Or fly him in via helicopter."

He nods slowly, gripping Loki's hand strongly. "I'd prefer them both to be there. And the little twins. Whether inside their mother or not." 

"I know." He smiles. "See? This wedding is for you."

"As long as I have you and my family around, that's all I need. truly." He looks at Loki lovingly.

There's a nod and a kiss then a suggestion to drive somewhere else for dessert.

Steve grins, with a slight blush. "I know what I want for dessert."

Loki licks his lips. His voice is low. "Well the big hero should definitely get whatever he wants."

Steve takes a deep breath and nods. He takes Loki's hand and they leave once they've paid the bill. Loki sits in the passenger seat and watches the world go by. He glances at Steve to make sure he's enjoying himself. The sorcerer has no idea where they are going, but he doesn't much care.

The motor purrs like a kitten. The car reacts beautifully to Steve's control and he understands completely why Tony has it. He ends up taking them out of the city, to somewhere dark enough to see stars. Then he cuts the engine and invites Loki to sit out on the hood with him.

Loki hunts in the trunk first and finds a blanket. He lays that on the hood and lies down with Steve. "The stars beautiful." He turns his head. "Almost as beautiful as you."

"You're such a sap." Steve is blushing horribly.

"Only with you." He takes Steve's hand and kisses it. He looks up again and tries to recall the names of the constellations. "The Big...Plunge? That doesn't sound right."

Steve chuckles. "No, that's what we're taking by getting married. It's the big dipper. Or Ursa major, if that's easier." He tells Loki the story again, of the bear being hung in the sky by her tail.

Loki is leaning his head against Steve's shoulder. "I love stories and how words can create worlds."

"Me too." Steve weaves their fingers together and brings them to his lips. "Sometimes, I think the watchers got that and maybe we should be called them the writers or the readers instead."

"Perhaps. I like the readers better. Makes me feel more in control." He furrows his brow. "I have sometimes wondered if your world created mine. If I exist because you all created me."

"Could be the other way, too." Steve kisses Loki's hair.

"Either way, I'm glad we both exist." A light shoots across the sky. "Was that a meteor?"

Steve looks up. "Maybe. You're supposed to make a wish when you see a shooting star."

"What sort of wish?"

"Anything you want. When I was a kid, I'd wish to be healthy so ma could stop worrying about me." Steve smiles as he thinks of her.

Loki closes his eyes and wishes for the death of Dracula.

Steve kisses his hair again. "Don't ever tell your wish or it won't come true."

"I won't." It's nice to be away from everything again. Simpler. "I used to look at the stars and imagine great adventures I'd have. My mind and Thor's brawn bringing us glory and fame."

"Must be strange to settle for me."

He shakes his head. "You don't understand. After... For a time I'd look at the stars and remember the pain and humiliation, Odin telling me no, Thanos getting into my head." He takes a breath. "Now I look at them and see us. The darkness and the light. And it gives me hope."

Steve tips Loki's head to kiss his forehead. "I need look no further than your eyes to find my hope."

"And you say I'm the sappy one."

"Never said you were the only sappy one." He smiles. "You know. I love when we have moments like this. It's better than sex."

"Believe it or not, I understand what you mean."

"No wonder I love you." He wraps his arms around his love.

Loki snuggles close and allows himself to be in the moment. His mind protests, but as thoughts come he lets them flow through, choosing to concentrate on Steve's breathing instead.

Steve presses soft kisses to his face. "My gorgeous, sweet Loki. My night sky. You have no idea how much brightness you hold."

"A poor reflection of yours."

"But you hold me, and we're both brighter for it."

Loki chuckles. "Oh you are a poet."

"Thought I was a painter?" He shifts to look into Loki's eyes.

"Painter. Poet. Warrior. Lover." Loki gives him a soft smile. "You are an artist at everything you do."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Frigguson? It's working." He captures the lips before him tenderly.

Loki's hands wander over the strong body.

Steve sighs, leaning into Loki's touch. "This might not be the best place."

"No?" Loki nips at his lip. "Would you prefer _in_ the car?"

"I'm just worried you'll fall off." Steve admits honestly.

Loki chuckles. "How about I lay this blanket in the ground?"

"Then, I will fuck you senseless." Steve gives him a lengthy kiss to the temple.

That gets a laugh. "Alright." Loki waves his hand, and they are lying on the hard hood of the car. The blanket is on the ground in front and a bit to the side.

Steve hops off then lifts Loki down and guides him to the blanket. "We didn't really bring anything."

"Didn't we?" Loki reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small tube of lube and a condom.

"Oh, you brilliant thing." He kisses Loki's head. Then the serious kisses begin.

Slowly clothes come off and hands and kisses wander. Breaths deepen. Eyes are searched as bodies entwine. It's unhurried and full of the deepest love.

"Have I been so distant? Have I been inattentive to your needs?" Steve asks quietly, his nose and mouth pressed to Loki's throat. His hands caress his lover's torso, working ever downward.

"It's been better of late." Not like before.

"Forgive me. You're the most important thing is my life." He sighs heavily. "I just keep putting duty before my life."

Loki strokes his cheek. "I knew how you were when I agreed to be with you."

"And I've never stopped questioning your sanity." He begins working down Loki's body again, working the skin gently with his mouth.

"You aren't the first to do so." Loki looks up at the sky and sticks out his tongue.

"Hush, beauty." He lightly bites Loki's stomach as he pushes his legs apart.

Loki does as he's told. He enjoys Steve's touch, becomes even more excited from it until he's positively acing from need. "Steve."

"Mmhmmn?" He looks up at Loki as he grabs the lube and puts it on his fingers.

"I love you." His legs open wider.

"Of course you do. Crazy." He kisses Loki's hip while his fingers begin to massage between Loki's buttocks, working the lubricant in.

"Crazy for you."

Steve smiles. "I have noticed." A finger presses in past the tight ring of muscle. Loki moans and arches his back.

"Good, open for me." Steve works him slowly, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. It's appreciated. And Loki's moans become breathless as he holds his legs wide for his lover.

"So good." A second finger is pushed in, stretching and moving. 

"You're the good one." Loki is holding tight to Steve's shoulders.

"Oh right." Steve teases with a gently kiss to Loki's cock before removing his fingers.

Green eyes watch Steve hungrily. His chest is heaving with each breath. He wraps one leg around his lover's torso and waits. Steve takes his time stroking lube over his cock. Then he wraps his hand around it to guide himself as he pushes into his lover. Loki lifts his head to kiss Steve as he's filled.

Steve meets his lips, keeping him close as he pushes in, gasping softly when his balls hit Loki's ass. It takes him a moment before he can begin slowly rocking. It feels amazing, almost too much but also not enough. Loki rocks his own hips wanting more of his lover inside him. Steve leans in, his arms around Loki's head. Their foreheads are pressed together as he starts a firm and deep rhythm.

"You're magic." Loki is sure of it. Only magic could make everything else go away when he's with Steve like this.

"It's love." Steve chuckles. He kisses his love gently.

Loki nods and opens his mouth to speak, but a loud moan comes out instead.

Steve nips his lip. His movements become quicker as the passion builds in his loins. More than anything he wants to hear Loki cry out, so he shifts his hips in an effort to find his prostate.

"Steve!" Loki writhes as pleasure surges through him.

"Loki." He bites down on his lover's neck, working the spot, urging him to completion even as he fights off his own.

"Steve! Steve! Steeeeve!" Loki's fingers dig into Steve's shoulders as his semen splashes over their stomachs.

Steve gasps, his movements stuttering as Loki's orgasm triggers his own. "Oh, my Loki, my Loki."

Loki holds him close and laughs breathlessly. "You are. Without a doubt. The best most caring lover. I have ever had."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or feel sorry for you." He nuzzles Loki's cheek lovingly.

"Both. Definitely both."

"Mmn." Steve purrs softly. "This was a bad plan. I don't want to move now."

"This was an amazing idea. Do you know how I know?" He gives Steve a playful kiss. "It was mine."

"That's a fair point. But how we going to get back?" He yawns widely.

"You shall drive."

"But then I have to move." He looks at Loki as though it were an obvious problem.

Loki pouts sympathetically. "Poor Captain."

Steve pouts back. "All I want to do now is snuggle with my Loki baby."

"I didn't say you had to get up _now_."

"Always, forever ever again." Steve teases.

He raises an eyebrow. "Until the next apocalypse you mean."

"Nope, beyond that." Steve kisses Loki's jaw. "I'm sleepy."

He runs his fingers up and down Steve's spine. "Nap. I'll wake you later."

Steve nods and cuddles close. "I never feel so safe as I do with you."

"That's because you're a strange silly man." He shifts to a more comfortable position.

"It's because you love me." Steve yawns again, eyes closed.

"That I do."

Steve drifts off, feeling secure and cared for. Loki watches the stars. He waits until they shift around before nudging Steve to wake him. Steve snuggles closer as he wakes. "Mmn. Hey baby."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes, but we'll go to the tower instead." He gives Loki a dopey smile as he sits up.

Loki chuckles. He sits up and kisses him. "Silly."

"So you say." He starts gathering their clothing, pulling his on. "Actually, I'm quite okay if you want to drive back naked."

There's that mischievous smile. "Alright." Loki gets up. He puts the blanket back. Then he puts his shirt on the seat and gets in.

Steve laughs as he gets in the car, giving Loki a deep kiss. "Thanks gorgeous." With that they're headed back.

Loki sits with his legs apart and looks out the window. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I dreamt you were pregnant." Steve blushes lightly and licks his lips.

"I was a woman? And did you spoil me horribly?"

"Yes and yes." Steve fights to stay focused on the road. "I was so in love with you. Even more than I already am. So overwhelmed with the fact that you would honour me by having my baby."

"Wedding first. Then baby."

"I know. I get to keep you to myself a bit longer. I will have to do something terribly greedy with you." Steve grins.

"You? Greedy?" He teases.

"Let me pretend!" He lightly slaps Loki's thigh.

"You are the absolutely greediest man I know. Better?"

"Thank you." Steve smiles at him. "So I was thinking, I can't remember the last time I had your pussy. I think we may have to rectify that when we get back."

"I do still have the condom." He runs a hands over the driver's arm. "And my pussy does miss you."

"Well we're almost there now." Steve peeks over. "And I'm rather enjoying the view."

"I'm tempted to change into a woman now, but I'd rather not flash the toll cameras."

Steve chuckles. "Good. I can only think of two people I _might_ allow to see those perfect breasts of yours."

Loki smiles. “Then I shall keep them hidden away until we are truly in private.”

Steve nods, but it feels far too long before they're finally pulling into the parking garage. He gives Loki a glance. "Now, you going to keep pleasing me? Or would you rather keep some decency in case Tony or someone is around?"

"Starlight, I was raised Asgardian. I do not consider nudity indecent." With that, Loki gets out of the car carrying his clothes and heads to the elevator.

Steve shrugs and follows, making no secret of admiring that perfect ass.

The elevator door opens, and Pietro steps out of it with Jessica. "Mother?" He asks in surprise at the naked man in front of him.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Well. I guess I can't blame you what you do for excitement."

Steve blushes fiercely. "It's. He's just. Uh."

Loki smiles pleasantly. "Good evening, Pietro. Jessica. Have a nice evening." He steps into the elevator and turns around to face the open door again. Steve follows, beet red and completely lost for words.

Pietro turns to Jess. “He is not usually so naked.”

"That's unfortunate." She teases him.

Once the door closes, Loki speaks again. "Well at least they didn't see my breasts."

Steve snorts with laughter. "See, I wasn't worried about you, just the others who aren't used to it."

Loki smiles. "I am curious what, if anything, she'll say to Carol." He looks over at Steve before kissing him.

"I'm sure you could ask." They reach their floor and Steve scoops Loki up to carry him to their room. "And I'm sure Carol will tell you while laughing her ass off."

Arms around Steve's neck, Loki agrees. "No doubt. But I'll wait a few days for the first of the honeymoon euphoria to wear off." As soon as the door to their bedroom closes, he drops the clothes and turns into a woman. "Hello, starlight."

"And what is this gorgeous creature?" Steve kisses Loki slowly as he puts her on the bed.

The tips of her fingers graze over the nipple. "I am your siren come to tempt you to my rocky shores."

Steve smiles. "That explains the beautiful voice." He leans in, his tongue slipping down her throat and her breast then around her nipple before taking it in his mouth, suckling gently.

She hums in pleasure. "You do know your way around my peaks."

"I just like sucking on you." Steve teases before kissing his way over to give the other nipple the same attention.

"Mmm. Such an attentive mouth." Her nipples harden under his attentions. And she can feel some wetness already between her legs.

He gently pulls away from her. After all, his clothing is between them, keeping their skin apart. He gives her a wink and slowly undresses for her. She licks her lips when he reveals his chest and abs. Her legs slide against each other as the sight of his body gets her even more aroused.

After dropping his clothing to the floor, he climbs up onto the bed, straddling her hips as he leans over her. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispers against her ear, kissing it then kissing down her neck. He caresses her breasts as he grinds his hips against her so she can feel his growing arousal.

"Am I?" She leans into his touch. Her hands travel down his back to his ass and gives it a squeeze. Her legs try to open but are blocked by his.

He moves to slip on a condom, then pushes her legs up and apart as he makes himself comfortable between them.

She looks into his eyes, so full of want it's driving her mad. "Take me," she breathes. "Devour me."

Happy to comply, he pushes into her. He keeps her knees hooked over his elbows to keep her nice and open as he fills her velvety wetness. A noise gurgles up from her throat as he does. It's a half sigh mixed with a deep moan that sounds as though it's coming from the very center of her need.

"My poor needy angel." Steve comforts her as he begins to thrust deep, like he's trying to reach that need.

She feels completely vulnerable to him - physically, emotionally, psychically. Tears well up in her eyes. "I've missed you so. My beautiful starlight." There's another moan as her head falls back.

He releases her legs so he can stroke her face and soothe her. "Ssh. I'm here, I'm yours." His hips continue deep as he kisses her face and throat.

Loki nods, tears falling from her eyes. She feels so loved, so cared for. No one, certainly no lover, has ever made her feel this way. She moves with him, wanting to reciprocate. Steve does his best to kiss those tears away. He reaches a hand down to tease her clit and labia. More than anything, he wants her pleasure.

Her mouth opens in another moan. "Steve. A little left? There! Yes. Yes. Yes." She's bucking up as her pleasure mounts and finally washes over her.

He keeps moving until he's sure she's done. Then he carefully pulls out and removes the condom. It's only a few rough strokes before he's coming on her belly. She runs a finger over her stomach and through his semen. She slips it into her mouth and sucks on it as she gazes at him. He grins playfully and leans in to start licking it off her. He finds his own taste a bit strange, but it's worth it for her reaction.

Loki bites her lip. "Kiss me."

He shifts up and does just that. She sighs in contentment. "I love you."

Steve smiles. "Love you, too. How you feeling?"

"Completely undone and satisfied."

"Perfect." He pulls up the covers and relaxes against her.

"You?" Her fingers run through his hair.

"Content. Sleepy. Safe." He nuzzles close.

The last word brings a smile to her lips. "Excellent. Sleep now, my starlight. And dream of our children."

"That's my favourite dream." He kisses her neck. "Well aside from the one where you fuck me silly."

She whispers. "That one's no dream."

He chuckles sleepily. "Right. I forgot."

Loki takes another deep breath and falls asleep to the sound of his breathing.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol wakens slowly, perfectly comfortable and perfectly happy. She turns her head and sees Bucky - her husband - still asleep. He looks so peaceful she can't help but kiss him.

He smiles. "Morning, my beautiful wife." He opens his eyes to look at her and smiles even more.

"Hey. My husband." She kisses him again. "I can't believe it's not a dream."

"I know." He pulls her into another kiss. "Breakfast?"

"Not hungry yet." She strokes his chest as she looks into his eyes.

"Huh." His palm runs slowly up and down her arm. "Then what do you want to do until you are?"

"Stare into your beautiful eyes until I'm sure I'm awake?" She smiles teasingly.

"Is that all?" He leans up and kisses her lips.

"Well. Maybe not." Her hand slips down to rub his cock. "Maybe we need a little hair of the dog to recover from all our celebrating."

"I like the way you think, Mrs Barnes." He licks his lips as his blood rushes down to where her hand is.

She grins playfully, her hand working him hard. "I'm still impressed with you from last night. We broke our own record."

"What can I say? You inspire me."

"Is that the word for it?" She slides her leg over his hip and guides his hard cock inside her.

Bucky pulls her pelvis against him. "You still feel amazing."

"So do you." On their sides like this isn't exactly the best position, but neither one really cares. It isn't about the physical closeness so much as the emotional. "You still fit perfectly. Like you were made just for me. Key to my lock."

He rubs his nose against hers before kissing her gently.

"We could just stay like this all day." She offers even as she rocks her hips against him.

"We could. But check out is at noon." He kisses her. "We could move this to the apartment."

"Mmn. But I've probably got a dozen texts from Jess about her date last night and Steve probably has something horribly emotional for you before he heads back to Washington." She kisses him again, slowly.

He makes a sad noise. "Maybe we can stay another night."

Carol laughs. "Aw, honey. Maybe we should start living our life?" She pushes him down, so she can get better leverage while riding him.

He nods, biting his lip as his hands help guide her up and back. "House next. Can't believe I'm looking forward to it."

"It's because it's ours, and we're making it more so with our own sweat." She moans softly, hands going over his.

"Yeah." He starts moving his own hips to help her. "I like seeing you sweat." He grins at her.

"I'm pretty sure." She moans loudly. "Pretty sure you like everything I do." She grinds down against him, wanting to feel him deep inside her.

He moans with her. "You're not wrong." One of his hands moves to her breast. "I love everything about you."

That makes Carol smile. She slides her hand along his arm. "Remember that next time we fight over something."

He chuckles then immediately moans. "I'll try. But you may have to remind me."

"Easy." She pushes down harder. "Oh, honey, could you just..? Yes, like that. Oh, so much of that."

He keeps doing that as he does what he can to stop himself from coming. This includes considering home repairs. Carol cries out, her motions stopping as she clenches down around Bucky. Her hands grip him tightly as she shudders through an orgasm. He lets his own happen thankfully and with his own cry of pleasure. Then he relaxes completely.

Carol collapses against his chest with a sigh. "Yes, that's exactly what I needed."

Bucky wraps his arms around her. Then his stomach growls. "Now breakfast?"

She chuckles. "Yes, Bucky-bear. Breakfast. Anything you want."

He grabs the menu and calls in an order of coffee, an omelet, french toast, and blueberry pancakes.

Carol's content to stay snuggled in bed, even as the order arrives. She just watches Bucky, with a soft smile.

Bucky offers her whichever she wants then eats like it's his first meal in days. "You worked me up an appetite, doll."

"You worked up your own." She sips her coffee happily.

After breakfast, Bucky invites her to take a shower. They're all sweaty, after all. And the shower is huge. She's happy to share it with him. She soaps him up lovingly, giving him soft kisses as then clean And if his hand slips between her legs and maybe even his tongue, it's because they are newlyweds after all. It ends up being a long shower.

As they finally get out, Carol stumbles to the toilet to sit, looking at Bucky with a small amount of awe. "My life is passing before my eyes.”

"Is that good or bad?" He's drying off, the towel covering his genitals in brief moments.

"My whole future. And it is..." She shakes her head with a sigh. "Absolutely wonderful."

He smiles. Kneeling down in front of her, he dries her off, too. "Good. You deserve some wonderful." But his smile is a little off. He knows better than most how life can give you curve balls.

"I do have you." She touches his cheek gently. "I want to go home and curl up with a movie."

"And Chewie?" He winks at her. "She is going to be mad at you." He brings over their bag so they can dress.

"She'll get over it after some cuddles." Carol pulls out a simple yellow dress for herself, and starts pulling on underwear. "She's like you, that way."

He shrugs as he pulls jeans on over his underwear. "Guess I am easy."

"Not for everyone." She rides to wrap her arms lovingly around his neck.

He gives her a soft smile. "It's gonna be hard for me to put on my shirt like this."

"You can have your shirt after I have a kiss."

He tenderly presses his lips to hers then pulls away slowly. Smiling, she releases him so he can finish, smoothing her dress over her belly.

Finally ready, Bucky does a double-check to make sure they have everything. Then he leaves a tip for housecleaning before taking Carol's hand and going down. They check out without problems. Then it's back to the motorcycle which needs to be returned to Avengers tower before they can finally go home.

Bucky texts Steve when they arrive at the tower to let him know they are coming up with the key. 'We'll leave it on the kitchen counter.'

'I'm in the kitchen.' He's just grabbing a sandwich before he leaves.

"He's in the kitchen." Bucky informs Carol as they ride the elevator up. "So did Jess leave you a dozen messages after all?"

"At least. She was very concerned about Loki." She shows Bucky a few of the texts.

"Loki? I thought she was out oh." He interrupts himself when he sees the texts.

Carol nods and jokes. "Seems Pietro was scarred for life."

"Hell, I was scarred, and he had a bathing suit on at the time."

Carol laughs. "Oh, it's a lovely cock. Get over it."

He looks at her. "And you know this how?"

"Same way you do, thanks." She pushes his shoulder.

"Just checking." Thankfully the elevator door opens then. "Steve?"

He looks up, mouth full. "Hmmn?" He waves.

"Hey. Keys." Bucky sets them down on the counter. "Everything was fantastic. Thanks again."

Steve swallows as he takes the keys. "Perfect. I'm happy for you." He gets up to give them each a big hug.

They both return it happily. "We owe you." Bucky tells him.

"No, you don't." Steve squeezes his arm. "If you have to pay me back, do it by living happily."

Carol smiles at him then Bucky. "No promises, but I think we stand a fighting chance."

Bucky scratches his nose. "So, uh, Jess sent Carol some interesting texts."

"Oh God." Steve puts his face in his hands, but the blush is still obvious.

That makes his friend laugh. "You okay there, punk?"

Steve chokes. "Yeah. Uh. So Loki is really good at dares."

"I'll remember that." Bucky looks over at Carol. "Ready to go curl up with that movie?"

"Very ready." She takes his hand. "Safe drive home, Steve.".

"Thank you." He smiles warmly.

Bucky gives Steve a one-armed hug good-bye then takes Carol to the elevator. As nice as last night was, it'll be good to get home.

Steve watches them leave with a smile. He has a lot of hope for those two and their future. And he knows he'd do anything for them.


	137. I Need Cuddles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha take some quiet time. Loki is demanding. There's a painting party at Bucky and Carol's new place.

Natasha strides into the lab knowing Bruce will be there. "You gonna be done soon?"

He doesn't look up from his screen. "I could be. Give me ten minutes?"

She hops up on the table and swings her legs. She checks her watch. "Ten minutes."

"You're timing me?" Now he does look up.

"Not timing. Just keeping you honest." She gives him a small smile, her legs still swinging.

He shakes his head with a smile of his own. He works quickly to finish up compiling the results of his experiment so he can devote himself to her.

She watches him. He's as much in his element here as in the orphanage in Haiti. "So which do you prefer, field work or lab work?"

"I like the control with lab work. There's no big surprises, no worries."

"No humanity." Not that she needs it, but she knows he does.

"Yeah." He adds another comment in his results screen. "What are you thinking for today?"

"Kind of up to you. When did you want to go back?"

"I'm not sure." His hands stall.

She tilts her head. "But not today?"

"Not today." He agrees. "Probably not tomorrow, either."

"Okay." She jumps off. "I'll leave you to it, then." Brushing off her ass, she tells him that she'll be in the shooting range.

He nods. "Promise I'll be down shortly."

"Uh-huh. I won't hold my breath." She kisses his cheek and heads out.

But, to her surprise he texts her not 20 minutes later. He asks her to meet in his room, as he's not comfortable on the range.

She puts her guns away and heads up. When she gets to his door, she knocks on it lightly before opening it. "Can Bruce come out to play?"

He chuckles and puts down his book. "All yours, Tasha."

She walks in and climbs into his lap. "Hey, handsome."

"I think you may be lost." He teases her gently.

She leans away and scrutinizes him. "Nope. Not lost."

Be shakes his head. "You're something unbelievable."

"Unbelievable? Even with your imagination?" She gives him a tsk tsk.

"Some things are beyond even me." He kisses her head. "So what plans does the infamous Black Widow have next?"

"I don't. But maybe we can go to the Museum of Natural History and you can learn me some science." She teases with her grammar or lack thereof. "Or we could go to a movie like normal couples."

"Do you know any normal couples? I sure don't." He tugs her a little closer. "Pick out a movie you like."

She looks for showings on her phone. "Trainwreck?"

"If you'd like." He truly doesn't care.

Natasha looks at him out of the corner of her eye. "Straight Outta Compton?" She just wants to see his reaction.

"If that's what you want." He rests his chin on her shoulder. Really, he's going to be with her, he won't pay attention no matter what it is.

"You have no idea what that movie is about do you." She goes back to her phone. "Trainwreck. There's a showing at 4:10. We can eat after."

He nods. "Sounds like a plan."

Natasha licks her lips. "We have a little time before we have to go."

He nods again. "You can explain your fascination with that Daredevil to me."

She scowls just a smidge. "He's a punk, and I don't trust him. Let's leave it at that."

"It's not like you to obsess." He rubs her thigh.

"I'm not obsessed. I just don't want Steve to get hurt."

"You didn't pull this when he first brought Loki home." Bruce's eyebrows go up. "Far bigger threat. "

She raises an eyebrow. "I was a little busy at the time." She gets off his lap and goes to the mirror to check her hair. "I had a Congressional hearing to worry about. And the fall of SHIELD."

"So you didn't care what Steve did?" He goes over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand why he suddenly needs the extra protection."

This conversation is starting to annoy her. "If it was just Steve, maybe he wouldn't. But this was a huge operation that required teamwork to be sure we took Hydra out once and for all."

"Ah." He leaves it, not wanting to push it.

"If you talked to him, you'd see how smug and self-righteous he is." She turns in his arms and wraps hers around his neck. "And maybe I missed you and needed to put my energies elsewhere."

"I'm sorry. Truly." He kisses her neck.

She gives him more room. "Give me a proper kiss, and I'll consider it."

He does so.

She smiles. "Good scientist."

"I'm not your pet." He says while nuzzling her cheek.

"Never said you were." She takes a breath as his warmth surrounds her again. "We could stay here and watch a movie instead."

"I'd like that." He admits, lips against her hair. "A lot."

"Then we'll do that." She moves closer, close enough that her body is against his. "I don't want to share you anymore today."

His hands move slowly down her sides. "Then don't. I don't need anyone else to interfere today."

She pouts. "We need popcorn."

He kisses her nose. "I don't need anything."

Natasha gives him one of her looks. "A movie requires popcorn. It's a known fact." She gives him a quick kiss. "Pick out a movie while I go make some."

"Yes, dear." He smiles, knowing better than to argue.

She gives him another kiss before slipping away to the kitchen. She takes the last bash of microwave popcorn and tells the AI, whichever one it is today, they need more.

Bruce sets up Netflix and searches through for a movie, not really sure what they want. He finally settles on one that looks like it might be somewhat romantic.

Natasha returns carrying a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of wine. She settles against him on the bed and feeds him a kernel. "What are we watching?"

He motions at the screen. "Uh. The Lake House?"

"Cool." She eats the popcorn one kernel at a time, placing one into Bruce's mouth every so often.

He's content to nibble as she feeds him. He's far more interested in holding her close, anyway. So he thinks about his latest lab problem while placing occasional kisses on her shoulder. She's glad he's not the type to tell her how the science is all wrong. Watching a movie with Stark can be downright annoying. In truth, he's barely paying attention. He's far more interested in her. He presses a hand to her chest to feel her breathe.

She leans her head against him, only moving to ship her wine. It and the popcorn are finished before the movie is. And she nestles against him. He holds her gently, like the precious thing she is to him, and occasionally kisses her hair.

The movie ends, but she doesn't move. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere between your heartbeat and your lungs." He admits. He'd gone into somewhat of a meditative space.

"As long as you aren't back in your lab." She turns the television off and relaxes against him.

"Definitely here." He promises. "How about you?"

"Right here with you." She takes his hand and plays with his fingers. "I've been with you a lot of the time we were apart. Especially at night. It was pathetic really."

He kisses her neck. "Then I must be pathetic, too."

"Now we don't have to be." She moves away to look at him. "Make love to me?" She looks completely vulnerable when she says it.

"Tash." He strokes her cheek gently. They've worked on this, he doesn't need to worry, doesn't need to be insecure. He claims her lips. "Of course."

Her arm circles his neck as she slides off him. She looks into his deep brown eyes, silently letting him know he's setting the pace. He nods, carefully pushing her onto the bed. He kisses her again and again as he begins to remove her clothing.

She helps when needed, kicking off her shoes, raising her arms, lifting up her ass. When her outer layer is off and she's lying in her red underwear, her fingers start on the buttons of his shirt.

"Why do you always keep your colour inside?" He asks quietly, his lips moving slowly down her belly.

Her fingers nestle in his hair. "Survival instinct. Color outside is used where you want your enemies to strike."

"In nature, it's used to advertise poison. Other animals leave you alone." He kisses her hip. "Some animals mimic it to protect themselves."

She chuckles. "Spy, remember? I don't want to advertise how dangerous I am."

"Not anymore. Now you're a bonafide Captain America style superhero." He starts to drag her panties off with his teeth.

"Hardly." She again lifts her ass to make it easier on him. "You're hot when you get all physical."

He gives her a disbelieving look as he pulls the panties down and off. "You're a strange girl. Though, I admit, I do like that about you." He takes this moment while he's away from her, to remove his own clothing.

She slips off her bra as he does. "Because I find you attractive? You should read some of the Tumblr's about you." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Who says I haven't?" It is an indulgence of his. He kisses her ankle and up her leg.

"Oh then you know about the Banner Babes and Team Hulk."

"Unfortunately." He chuckles and kisses her thigh.

"I think it's cute." She pets his hair. "I think you're cute, too."

"You probably started it." He accuses teasingly as he moves back up to claim her lips.

"Me? No." She accepts his kiss. "I may feed it sometimes, but I didn't start it."

"Okay." He nuzzles her cheek. One hand travels down to her breast. Her hands go to his back as her nipple hardens from his touch. He massages the breast slowly as he kisses her neck. He guides her legs apart with a knee before his hand moves down to stroke her.

She's a little wet but not much. His strokes help, arousing her as she leans into his touch. "I missed you, Bruce."

"You say that too often. I'm sorry." He kisses her again, claiming.

She shakes her head. "Not your fault." She kisses back with a need that goes beyond physical.

He holds her close. He's almost afraid to go further. He kisses her again, forcing fear away. She tries to encourage him. It's what he needs, he leans into her, pushing inside with a gentleness that belies his strength. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect." She smiles at him, feeling complete again.

He nods and begins his rhythm, movements sure and strong. He sighs with a mix relief and pleasure. "I love you, Natasha." His forehead presses in against her cheek.

"I love you." She breathes heavily. "Bruce. Oh Bruce."

Her voice encourages him further. He gets deeper, harder, as he searches for those places that bring her the most pleasure.

"That's good."

"This?" He repeats the action to see her response.

Her back come off the bed as she softly moans. "Yes. That. More of that."

He's happy to deliver. He kisses along her chest as he moves, his hands caress her sides. Her sighs are punctuated with soft moans. "Bruce." Her fingers dig into his back.

"Natasha." He replies before sucking on her clavicle. She always feels so good but he hates the risk, hates the chance that he could hurt her. He forces his heart to stay calm even as it wants to race off.

She's moving with him. Her pleasure is mounting. Her legs wrap around him. A hand grips her thigh as he continues. He's getting closer, overwhelmed by the scent and sight of her. He bites down on her shoulder as instinct kicks in and he pushes deep inside as he comes. The view sends Natasha over the edge. Her legs squeeze his right as she finds her own bliss.

He pants as he holds her close. "You good?"

"I'm great."

"Good, good." He strokes her hair and gives her a kiss.

They shift so that they are lying on their sides. Natasha sighs. "I love lying with you after."

He smiles, brushing some loose hair off her face. "We can just skip to this part, you know."

"Not as fun." She smiles.

"Just checking." He chuckles.

"Uh-huh."

He raises a finger to softly trace her face. "Would you rather stay?"

"I'd rather be with you, wherever that is."

"That's not the decision that needs to be made." He puts his fingers to her pulse point.

She searches his eyes. "Have you unplugged from the world enough?"

"I can still do that here." He assures her. "Lab work and such."

Kissing his fingers, she asks if that's fulfilling enough for him right now.

He takes a deep breath. "It can be. With you."

She caresses his cheek. "Are you sure? And is it weird that I was kind of looking forward to going back to our little shack?"

"We can go. I just want you to know we don't have to, if you think you're needed." He kisses the palm of her hand.

"I'll check with Steve tomorrow." She kisses his hairy chest and listens to his heartbeat. He gently strokes her hair. He's not sure what he hopes the answer will be.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki gets off the elevator. "I need cuddles!"

Steve looks up, just finishing his packing. "What happened?"

He bends to scratch the kittens' heads. "People are stupid. The usual."

"Ah. I've been having that sort of day, too." He gathers Loki into his arms. They kiss, finding comfort there.

"I'm never going to get home. Everyone seems to want me today." He kisses Loki again, on the corner of his mouth. "I wanted our bed tonight."

"Me, too." His fingers rake through the blond hair. "Tomorrow night?"

Steve sighs heavily. "Seems so."

"Oh my poor love. Do you want to go out for dinner or order in?"

"In. Definitely in. I don't want anyone else who isn't you." He clings to Loki.

Loki holds him tight. "Sounds like your day was worse than mine." They decide on Thai food, and the sorcerer orders. "After dinner, how about a nice relaxing bath?"

"Only if you promise Tony won't call in the middle." Steve rubs his neck.

"I can't. But I can promise that both our phones will be in the bedroom, plugged in and on silent." His hand smooth Steve's shirt. "Will that do?"

"It's a start." He sighs again. "You wouldn't believe my day."

Loki takes him to the kitchen and pours two glasses of wine. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Steve practically gulps his down though it'll do nothing for him. "Well, soon as I got in from my run Bruce pulled me in for blood tests. Didn't even make it to our room. And while I was in the lab, Tony decided he wanted to run blood work, too."

This is highly disturbing. "Blood work? For what?"

"Bruce is exploring how my blood chemically reacts to vampires'. Tony was checking for nanobots." He shrugs.

Loki shakes his head. "Do they suspect Dracula will be making another attempt at you soon?"

"Not that they said to me." He refills his wine. "I think Bruce was trying to think ahead and Tony tying up loose ends."

"Good." Loki hasn't had time to try to track down Blade. Hopefully this Hydra mess will die down soon, and he can start vampire hunting. He has no plans to share any of this with Steve.

"Anyway, once I finally escape the lab I get my shower and some food cause I'm starving. That's when Bucky texts that he's on his way." This, at least gets smile.

Loki smiles with him. "That sounds good. Did they enjoy their wedding night?"

"I think so. I mean, love was coming off them like heat." He shakes his head. "They had to tease me, though."

Tilting his own in response, Loki asks simply, "Oh?"

"Jess texted Carol."

Loki laughs. "Ah. That should embarrass me not you."

"I was embarrassed for you." Steve argues.

"Why? Do I have something to be embarrassed about?"

"Just that we were caught in the act." He blushes.

"Caught? Hardly." Loki smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "You are truly adorable. I hope our child gets your blush."

"Lo', about that. Uh." He takes Loki's hand while ducking his head. "Can I have our first?"

Loki is completely thrown by the request. "Are... Are you sure that's what you want?"

Steve nods. "If you're okay with it, I mean, it's your privilege, since you'll be having most of them. I just. I'd like to experience it first, so I can better help you. And I want. I want you to have a chance to be a father, even if we don't have others."

Feeling completely overwhelmed, Loki pulls him into a kiss. "I love you. So bloody much." He wipes tears from his eyes. "But your duty, your Avengers."

"I can still plan and command. I'll just stay out of battles." He hugs Loki close, wiping his eyes.

"And you're sure you'd be comfortable being a woman for so long? With the pregnancy and the breast feeding, it would be over a year before you became a man again."

"I think so. I mean, it's not that different. And it's something I can do for you. Something I want to do." He looks at Loki with sad blue eyes.

Loki caresses Steve's cheek. "You don't have to do anything for me. But if that's what you want, then of course, my starlight."

He kisses Loki softly. "I want to do everything for you. This is just a small first step."

"Why do I feel like I'm still going to be called mommy?" Loki is smiling when he says it.

Steve tugs him against his chest. "Because that's your title in this family."

"Can I exchange it for Mistress of the Universe?" he teases.

"That sounds like you're fucking space." Steve teases back.

Loki laughs. "It does at that."

Steve kisses his nose. "Mother is basically God, I don't know why you wouldn't want it."

"Perhaps because you humans tend to look down on the feminine. Not you, of course." He kisses Steve's nose. "Speaking of mothering, I should feed the kits."

"Most of the strongest women I've known were mothers." Steve releases him so he can move. "I idolize my ma, and you know it."

"I know." He gives Steve one last kiss before heading to the kitchen. "Ink! Smudge! Din-din time." The cats start their concert.

Steve chuckles as he watches Loki with them. It makes everything better to have such a normal little thing.

The meows are replaced with the sounds of the cats eating. The food comes soon thereafter. Loki returns to an old topic as they sit to eat. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you, but it was your suggestion."

Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "I'm just not comfortable with others being aware of my, uh, sexual proclivities. I don't blame you at all."

He chuckles. "Starlight, I'm fairly certain seeing your partner naked is everyone's proclivity."

"I will remind you how long it took me to be okay with the fact I was attracted to you." He plays with Loki's fingers a bit before returning to his food.

Loki looks at him for a moment with sad eyes. "Isn't it fascinating how our upbringing completely changes our view of ourselves. If homosexuality hadn't been so taboo for you... If Frost Giants hadn't been considered monsters for me..." He shrugs. "But all that matters is that we found each other."

Steve nods, a small sad smile appearing. "We're more than what they made us."

"And more than what they think we are." He puts more food on his fork. "So what else happened? After Bucky left."

"Well, I went to start packing but Tony called me again. He wanted to show me his new satellite tracking system for use with vampires. After that, I ran into Clint who had me go through his new arrow designs with him. Then Wanda wanted romantic advice. Then Tony caught me to inject more nanobots. Then Vision asked me about human courtship rituals. And then Tony had questions about my history with Dracula." He takes a deep breath. "And then I finally came here and you demanded cuddles."

Loki pouts. "I'm sorry I added to the demands on your time." He blinks a couple of times. "Does Tony truly believe he can track vampires with satellites? It's not like they give off heat signatures."

"He's looking for some sort of energy signature unique to their blood?" Steve doesn't quite understand it, himself.

"I see. Interesting." He says it as though he doubts it will work.

"I don't know." Steve cleans his plate. "Long as they leave me alone, I'm content to do the same."

"Live and let live? Oh, that reminds me. Clint suggested we watch a movie called Live and Let Die." He found it an interesting title for a movie. "He said it's about a spy and voodoo." He shrugs.

Steve nods. "James bond, right? The books were fun. Tony got me on them."

"Natasha introduced me to them."

"Oh, good. Well we can watch it when we're home home." Loki smiles.

"Agreed." Steve sets aside his empty dishes. "You promised a relaxing bath."

Loki nods. "I did. Do you want kitchen duty or tub-filling duty?"

"I'll do the kitchen." He leans in for another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you." Loki captures his lips tenderly. It takes a while for them to pull apart, but they finally do. Loki heads to the bedroom, kittens at his heels.

Steve smiles after his love as he cleans up. Once the kitchen is tidy, he goes to join them.

The scent of ginger floats out of the tub where Loki is just turning off the water. There are a few candles lit on the counter and soothing piano music playing. Loki turns and smiles at him. "Turn off the light?"

Steve shakes his head with a warm smile. "I love you so much." The light goes off and Steve starts to strip.

Loki helps him before starting on his own clothes. Then Loki gets into the tub first and holds out his arms to his lover. A relaxed sigh escapes Steve as he climbs in and rests against his love.

With a kiss to the neck, Loki's arms wrap around Steve. "No more Captaining or fathering. You're mine now. And I order you to do and think about nothing."

"I will try." It is admittedly not easy for Steve to completely turn off.

"Well do your best." Loki takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate on the music. Steve shuts his eyes, trying to make himself small against Loki's chest.

An idea comes. Loki summons a book from the bedroom. Alice in Wonderland. Loki opens the book to where they left off before, and he begins to read. It helps, it helps so much. Steve is transported by Loki's silken voice into the strange world of the lost little girl. Loki reads until the water gets cold and their toes are wrinkled like raisins. He finishes the chapter they are on then suggests they move to the bed.

Steve agrees, though he's somewhat reluctant to move from his comfortable spot. Still, he gets out and dries off, handing Loki a towel as well. They blow out the candles and head to bed only to discover kittens wrestling on it. Loki can't help himself. He grabs his phone and takes a short video of them. Short because they must know what he's doing and stop.

Steve chuckles. "Such silly children you have." He wraps his arms around Loki and kisses his shoulder.

"Your fault. And I'm grateful." He kisses Steve as Smudge comes up and paws at them. "Ouch. Your claws are sharp, little one." Loki grabs the kitten and cradles him in his arms.

Steve rubs the kitten's head. "We'll give you a trim when we get home. You, too, missy." He scoops Ink up and gives her a kiss. She responds by beginning to purr.

Smudge paws at Loki's hand, still in a playing mood. Setting the cat down, Loki gets a feather toy and starts playing with him. Ink sees this and insists on helping, so Steve lets her down and the two cats are soon pouncing and tumbling over each other after the toy.

"They are as acrobatic as you." Loki says to Steve.

"And mischievous as you." Steve grins back.

"Definitely our children." Loki plays with them a little while longer. "Alright. Bedtime for the humans."

Steve yawns. "Yes. Little kittens can join if they're good."

They get into bed then are soon joined by the cats. However Smudge seems to think it's a new game and starts attacking Steve's toes, hidden beneath the covers. Steve laughs and moves them a few times before he's finally forced to toss the kitten off the bed. "No, Smudge. Daddy needs to sleep."

"Poor things." Loki cuddles against Steve. "I feel like I've been neglecting them."

"They're okay. They're almost grown up now. Plus they have each other. They'll never be alone." He kisses Loki's head. "I think they can tell how much they're loved, the way they follow you, the way they always want to be near."

"And you? Do you always want to be near?" Loki swirls his finger over his lover's chest.

"Constantly, and if I can't be, I keep my phone close so I can still talk to you." He runs his hand down Loki's side.

Loki takes a deep breath. "Home tomorrow. Would you like me to travel with you?" He can always work in the car if need be.

Steve nods. "More than anything." Then he gets a naughty grin. "Nude?"

He laughs. "If that is your wish."

"Just illusion clothes if we stop for gas." Steve blushes slightly. "Public nudity is technically illegal."

"Then drive-thru's only if we want to eat."

Steve chuckles. "Someone will still get a peek at the greatest cock in America."

He laughs. "I'll take a blanket just in case."

"I'm going to have to ravish you when I get home, though." Steve grins. "Too much temptation."

"Oh well in that case forget it." His voice is thick with sarcasm.

Steve laughs. "Shut up." He nips Loki's lip before kissing him.

Loki kisses back slowly, deeply. "So I take it Wanda and Pietro aren't riding back with us?"

"No, they wanted to spend some time here." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"No doubt I have Vision and Jessica to thank."

Steve nods. "No doubt."

He smiles. "We're going to have the house to ourselves again."

"For a few days, anyway. What do you have in mind?" His thumb strokes Loki's lip.

"The usual. Make love in every room of the house."

"Sounds good." Steve chuckles softly. "Hope the kits don't mind."

"I'm sure they will be fine."

"So will we." Steve smiles and cuddles closer. Loki turns the music and lights off with a wave of his hand. Then he settles in to sleep.

"I love you." Steve whispers as he shuts his eyes.

Loki smiles. "And I love you."

"Have sweet dreams, my sweet angel." Steve kisses his shoulder then relaxes into sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro texts Jess partly because he can't sleep and partly because he likes her. 'Hello.'

'Hey love' she's in the middle of a rather boring movie and happy for the distraction.

He smiles at her response. 'Doing anything fun?'

'Movie, but it's boring. You?'

'Book. Also boring. Would you like company?' He writes, deletes, and rewrites that last sentence before finally sending it.

She smiles, tempted to ask if it's past his bedtime. 'Is Wanda OK with it?'

'My sister is not my keeper.'

'Remember the way?'

Pietro smiles. 'Is that a yes?'

'Yes'

Two minutes later, there's a ring from the front door. Pietro is outside breathing heavily. He waves at what he thinks is the camera.

She greets him in her pyjamas - a tank top and shorts - clearly amused. "What took you so long?"

"Had to put on my shoes." He follows her into the apartment. "Could I trouble you for water?"

"Sure." She moves to the fridge and pulls a bottle out for him.

"Thank you." He chugs down half before stopping to breathe. "It's good. So, what movie were you watching."

"Megashark vs Mechashark. It was terrible." She winks.

"I have never heard if these types of sharks. They sound big."

"They were... Poorly animated. Would not recommend." She pulls out a bottle of wine and offers him a glass.

He takes it with a nod of thanks. "I have seen Jaws. Have you seen this? That shark was good."

"Jaws was amazing. A classic. I was scared of swimming for weeks after I saw it." She chuckles.

"I was not so scared as I can swim fast."

Jess laughs loudly. "I could probably stun a shark, if I needed to. I just never thought about it until later."

He shrugs. "In water, stunning might stun yourself." He offers a smile and takes a sip of his wine. “The wine is good."

"Eh. Bioelectric. Not sure it works the same." She tells him as she looks at the bottle. "This is one of the bottles I stole off Carol. Girl has good taste, I'll give her that."

He nods then lifts his glass. "In wine and in friends."

"Make sure you tell Bucky that." She taps her glass against his with an amused grin.

"I will." He takes a drink, his eyes never leaving her.

"That boy." She shakes her head, more than aware of his attention. "I'm pretty sure he has lesbian fantasies about Carol and me."

"Is that so strange? Not that you aren't woman enough to satisfy any man." He adds the second part quickly.

"I just prefer not to know about them. Because I really don't want to jump my best friend or jump into her husband's bed. You know?" She smiles. "Sorry. Enough of that."

"No need to apologize."

Jess grins. "So what do little Sokovian boys fantasize about?"

"Warmth mainly. And food." He lifts the wine glass. "Good drink. Revenge."

"Revenge? That's a tall order." She takes a sip of her own.

He shrugs. "That part didn't work out so well."

"Never does." She refills both their glasses. "So what are you looking for now? You going to stay Captain America's pet, let him groom you for leadership? Marriage? Kids? Stay in America? Go back home?"

"Wanda is the leader. I am, how you say, maverick." His eyes drop. "But father has been good to us. And I can learn much from him. So I will stay and learn. And soon I will help my sister open an Avengers facility in Europe."

"But nothing for yourself? Everyone gets to be a little greedy." She gently pushes him.

He looks at her, more than a trace of lust in his eyes. "I am here."

Her smile widens. "That is true. Guess I should tell Carol I'm not interested in the lawyer she wants to introduce me to."

He takes a step towards her. "You should definitely tell her that." He takes her wine glass from her and puts both on the counter.

"Should I? This is only our second date. I'm not even sure if I want to get serious." She holds her ground, expression challenging.

He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips. "Then go on a date with this lawyer." He kisses her knuckles. "See if he can make your heart flutter." He kisses her palm. "And if he does more than me, then..." He shrugs and guides her arm to rest on his shoulder as he steps closer.

"Who said I wanted to date the lawyer? You've seen Carol's taste in men. He'll be a scruffy rapscallion." Jess's smile morphs into an amuse smirk. She doesn't move but it's quite clear she's not backing off.

"Then it's a good thing I am not one of these." He smiles as he steps closer.

"No, you're certainly something else."

"That I am." He places his finger beneath her chin to tip her head. He leans in close. "May I?" he asks when he's a breath away from her lips.

"Please." She's the one who actually closes the gap. She keeps it sweet and chaste.

He pulls away slowly. "I like this very much."

"It does get better." Jess smiles as she considers Carol's warning about his youth. "You ever been kissed before, Pietro?"

"Yes." He sounds almost defensive. "There were girls in Sokovia before Stark's machine destroyed it."

"Weren't you, like, 7 when that happened?" She raises an eyebrow.

He mirrors her eyebrow raise. "I meant Ultron."

"Ah. I suspect there are still girls there." She takes his hand, mirroring his earlier actions to kiss his knuckles and palm.

"But not much of Sokovia left." He tilts his head. "And for the record, my first kiss with a girl was at age 11."

"Mine was 16. With a girl." She clarifies. She probably won't tell when her first boy was. She may also be lying as she can't remember anything before 18.

His eyebrows rise at that. "And do you prefer kissing boys or girls?"

"Honestly? Only girl I've ever kissed to my knowledge was Carol. I don't even remember being 16." Also technically a lie, but closer to the truth. She winks. "Just testing you."

His eyes go slightly wide. "Did I pass?"

"Close enough." She nudges him. "So what should we do? Can't just stand around my kitchen drinking wine all night."

He thinks. "Do you have video games? Or we can try another movie."

She shakes her head. "No video games. An ex of mine turned me way off them. We could try a movie."

"Yes. Movie." He steps back and gives her back her wine glass. "You test me because I'm young? Or you do this to everyone interested in you."

"Oh, everyone. Ask Clint, I'm terrible." She leads him to the living room and flicks the TV back on.

He nods, happy with the answer. Then he sits on one side of the couch, allowing her to choose where she wishes to sit.

She sits close though not quite touching and hands him the remote. "My last choice was less than stellar."

It takes a moment for him to figure out the remote. Then he looks through the guide and ultimately selects Parks & Recreation. "This okay?"

She shrugs. "I've heard good things."

"The blonde woman Leslie Knope, she is funny."

"Blonde women tend to be funny." She, naturally, has Carol in mind.

His arm moves to the back of the couch behind her. But he doesn't move closer or try to touch her even though he really wants to. Noticing, she takes pity on him and leans against his shoulder. He smiles, and his arm moves down to curl around her shoulders.

It's cozy, and they share quite a few laughs. Time escapes them, and it's quite late when they notice it again. "Damn. 2:00? When did that happen?"

"Don't know. But I should go to let you sleep." He gets up with a slight yawn. "I had much fun. Thank you."

She moves to hug him, then pauses. "It's late. You could just stay over."

He nods. "Too tempting. I will go to the tower. But thank you."

"If you must. Can I get a good night kiss, though?" She pulls on his hand.

"Of course." He gives a small smile before pressing his lips to hers. She isn't having it, her mouth opens and her tongue presses against his lips, begging invitation. He is only to happy to accept. And he sucks lightly on her tongue. She kisses him slowly, pulling him closer. When she finally releases him and meets his eyes, it's with a smirk.

"Much too tempting." He gives her a small smile before he disappears in a puff of air.

She shakes his head at his empty space. "That kid is going to do me in."

Pietro doesn't stop running until he gets to the elevator of the tower. He doesn't feel like running up that many flights of stairs, so he waits. When he finally gets to his room, he texts Jess. 'Good-night, temptress.'

'Sweet dreams, Tiger.' Part of her wonders if he hasn't already touched himself at her image. It gives her an excellent idea for her own bedtime.

He stares at her text for a few moments then gets ready for bed.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol wait impatiently at the door for Bucky. She and Jess both have bags full of tools, but she knows he's going to insist on carrying her over the threshold. "Barnes! What's the hold up?"

"Coming!" He walks up carrying his bag from beneath and a bit awkwardly. "The damn thing tore. Just let me put this down inside."

She opens the door and steps aside for him, shooting an exasperated look at Jess, who simply looks over her phone with a smirk.

Bucky goes in and puts his bag down in the designated nursery area then comes back in a hurry. "Okay." He picks her up bridal style and smiles at her. "Ready?"

"More than you." She lightly slaps his shoulder.

"Welcome home, Mrs Barnes." He says this as he steps over the threshold.

"So old fashioned." She teases as she kisses him tenderly. 

He kisses back then gently puts her down. "We better stop before Jess starts to gag."

Jess rolls her eyes as she follows them in and puts her bag down.

"She can't. She has a boytoy now, and she knows I'll get her back." Carol grins as she pulls out her plans and tacks them to a wall.

"Be careful with that kid, okay? He's not used to spiders." Bucky tells her.

"I won't break him. Honestly. Clint survived me, didn't he?" She's a bit offended.

"Clint's a big boy." He takes a breath. "Just don't let him fall in love with you, okay? Not if he's just a toy."

" _I_ never said he was. Nor can I control his feelings." She shoots Carol a glare but she's oblivious as she searches through the paint cans for the nursery blue.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." He grabs the painters tape and starts to tape up the windows and floorboards.

She sighs. "I'm just seeing where it goes, okay? We don't all get fairy tales like you. If it makes you feel better, I've been further with you than him."

Bucky turns to her. "By you you mean me?"

"Ooh. That means you've been further with me, too." Carol laughs as she starts removing switch plates.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Yes, you, but either is true."

"How many dates have you been on with him?" Bucky asks.

"Two. And we have had two short kisses. Period. I'm taking it extremely slow. For me." She raises her eyebrows. "Happy?"

He furrows his brow. "It's not about my happiness, Jess. It's about yours. And hurting someone, especially when they feel something you don't, that doesn't bring happiness."

She stands and walks up to him. "I've been on two dates. I like him. Maybe it'll be more, maybe it won't. But he's taking the exact same chance. What he feels is not on me." She has a screwdriver pointed at Bucky's nose.

He looks a little sad. "Yeah. Won't feel like it if it happens, though." He turns around and continues to tape up the window he was working on.

She makes a soft noise and Carol goes to her, taking her arm and walking her to the corner for a quiet chat. All Bucky picks up are "doesn't understand" and "isn't Clint."

That's when he decides to stay out of Jess' love life. He won't even mention it. Window done, he starts on the baseboards and doorframe.

Jess takes up a roller to start applying colour.

Carol goes to Bucky to pull him into a kiss. "I adore you."

"Same here. Sorry if I upset her."

"She's tough. You gonna start this in the next room as we get this one?" She pauses. "May I float instead of using the ladder? Less chance of a fall."

"Figured I'd help you paint. I can take up the next room as we wait for this one to dry." He also suggests that he and can do the top while she and Jess concentrate on the middle and bottom.

"You're impossible. I can float. It was the force Dr Mizuno worried about." She pushes him teasingly.

Bucky sighs. "Fine. You do the top. I'll help Jess with the middle and bottom." He wrinkles his nose. "Too bad Pietro isn't here. He could probably do this lickity-split."

She raises an eyebrow, to check if he's sure.

He takes another breath. "I know. Then it wouldn't be our work and love that went into the house." He kisses her nose. "It's a good thing I love you, doll." He takes another kiss before grabbing a roller.

She puts a hand on his arm. "I don't mind if you don't. I know I need help right now." It's the closest she'll admit to any weakness.

He looks at her. "We do the nursery and our bedroom together. The rest we can hire him for. Okay?"

She nods. "We christen them when we're alone." She kisses his cheek and goes to suggest Jess invite Pietro.

He smiles at her suggestion then double-checks her plan before starting to paint.

Jess texts Pietro right away. He asks for the address, and is there 15 minutes later with coffee, donuts, and water. "Sorry it took so long. The line at the Dunkin' Donuts was long."

Jess laughs. "You're cute. You remember Bucky and Carol, right?"

"Of course. The beautiful lady who showed us the Star Wars."

Carol winks. "Come, I'll get you started on the next room."

He grabs a couple of donuts before following her. She starts showing him the taping and such. Jess soon joins. He pays special attention, particularly as to which colors go on which walls. Then he nods. The taping takes him 5 seconds, but that's only because he was being careful. 

She shakes her head. "Show off."

"No showing off. Just working at normal speed."

She gives him a look. "Do you only go fast? At everything?"

He gives her a defiant look back. "Did I kiss too fast last night?"

"Maybe a little." She teases him.

He rolls his eyes. He verifies the color once again with Carol before starting to paint the room. He does it at regular human speed just to make a point, even though it frustrates him so much to do so.

This makes Jess roll _her_ eyes. She was trying to get another kiss out of him. "You don't have to work at my speed."

"I wouldn't want you to think I go too fast." He adds more paint to his brush and continues with the edges.

"I like your speed, at most things. There's just one way I want you slow." She puts down her brush and walks over to him.

He stands up as she approaches and she tugs him close to softly kiss his lip. "You have excellent control."

"Thank you." He hesitates then kisses her back. "You want I should paint fast now?"

"I want another kiss. Then you can paint however you like." She grins.

He grins back and pulls her close. "This I can do." He gives her another kiss, his tongue touching her lips.

She lets him in, her own greeting it. It's slow and satisfying. "Right. Back to work." She can't hide her smile as she pulls away.

He nods, watching her as she moves away. Then he gets down to work. Ten seconds later, he's asking for a ladder to finish the edges. (He's already done the ones he can reach.) They get one. Jess has to admit she's impressed. He's not only fast, he's doing a good job of it. 

From the other room Carol squeaks then runs in that room with them. She's attacked Bucky with paint and is trying to escape retaliation.

"I'm not hiding you." Jess points out flatly.

Bucky's voice comes before he does. "It's a good thing we laid down the plastic." He appears holding a paintbrush, several lines of blue paint splattered over his shirt, metal arm, and a bit of his face.

"Yup." Carol is trying to stay behind an unwilling Jess.

Bucky stops when he sees the work that's already been done. He smiles. "Pietro, you may be my new favorite Avenger. Nice work."

The young man looks at Carol and winks. "How about bet. I bet $100 that I finish let's say three rooms before you finish with nursery."

Not sure he likes those odds, Bucky tells him he has to take a 30 minute break between each room.

"Is Jess helping you?" Carol asks. She gives Jess a look suggesting she do the opposite.

Pietro shakes his head. "No. Jess can help you. You will need it." He gives a confident almost smug smile.

"I can stun him." Jess offers quietly.

Carol laughs. "I don't know. Will you still do a good job?"

"I won't rush. And you can inspect when I finish each room."

Carol looks over at Bucky, eyebrow up. He shrugs. A hundred bucks and dinner is still cheaper than hiring painters. "You're on." Mainly he just wants to see how Carol will take losing.

Carol shakes her head. "Come on, Mr Danvers. You've got a lot of work to do."

Jess moves to steal another kiss before going to help them. "If you win, we're going out."

Bucky follows Carol out. "Maybe now you won't start paint fights."

"No promises." She tugs him over for a kiss of their own. "You look handsome in blue."

"Ha ha." He kisses her back. "This is gonna be the best $100 we've ever spent."

"It's not spent yet. Let's see what we can do."

He chuckles. "You got it, doll." He goes back to painting, hoping this means he won't get splattered with paint on purpose again.

"Does done include painting the stars?" She bought special paint for those, metallic so they'll sparkle.

"I'm going to say no. Jess?"

"This needs to fully dry first, doesn't it?" She looks over. "I say no."

Bucky nods. "There you go." He works up a corner with his brush.

Carol shrugs, moving back up to the roof with her roller. "Don't forget we need two good coats."

"Yes, Colonel." He gives her a salute and a wink.

"This is your first couch warning. Jess, stop laughing." She points at each of them. Jess bites her lip with a grin.

"Couch warning?" Bucky asks right before understanding come. "Oh. Couch warning. Got it. Sorry." He goes back to painting. "Shoulda brought a radio."

"I've got phone speakers in my car." Jess offers.

"I've got all the best music on my phone." Carol adds.

Jess knows better, but she'll put up with it.

That sounds good to Bucky. He'll work better to a beat. "I forget phones aren't just phones anymore."

"I'll get it." Jess runs out to the car and returns shortly. They hook up Carol's phone and soon her preferred 70s and 80s hits begin drifting through the room.

When the second song starts, Pietro appears. "How long between the two coats?"

"Ten to fifteen." Carol looks over. "Already? Jess, you sure about this one?"

"Shut it, Danvers. Not all of us want to date the town bicycle." Jess sticks out her tongue.

Carol sticks hers out in return. “That's because some of us are the bicycle.”

Bucky and Pietro look at each other, neither particularly happy by what's being said. The blond sits and eats another donut. He drinks some water and bops his head to the music. "It's looking good."

"Thank you. How's yours?" Carol touches down and walks over to see.

"Looks better. Definitely needs second coat though." He finishes his water.

Carol agrees. "You're certainly thorough." She gives Jess a teasing wink.

"I try to do best job." He points at the wall. "Bucky, you missed a spot."

"Where? Oh." He goes over it again with paint.

"Yeah, he does that." Carol smiles as she watches him fix it. "But he's real good at touch ups."

Jess rolls her eyes. "You could probably finish the first coat of the next room while this one dries." She tells Pietro.

He gets up. "I thought I would give you fighting chance. But I will go put tape." He walks over to where she's painting. And from behind he kisses her cheek.

She turns her head to kiss his lips. "Don't you worry about us, Tiger."

"Never, temptress. You are too sly." He winks at her and dances out of the room.

Carol starts giggling but keeps her lips pressed together so she won't say anything. Bucky is doing the same thing and concentrating on his work. "Hey, doll, you're gonna have to get the last little section of this corner. I can't reach that high." Then he mouths to her. 'Temptress?'

"Sure." She floats over, mouthing 'Tiger?' Back at him.

"I can hear you silently make fun of me." Jess accuses without looking away from the wall.

Carol snorts. "Sorry." She's not.

"Not making fun." Bucky insists as he moves to another corner. "Enjoying the cute nicknames."

"Okay, Bucky-bear." Jess teases.

He smiles widely. "I love my nickname, temptress."

"And I think mine's quite fitting." She turns to look at him. "Mr always wanted to kiss me."

Carol sighs and rubs her forehead. "Please don't start."

"Sorry, but when he cheats-"

"He won't." Carol cuts her off. "Now stop it. Both of you."

"I have kissed you." Bucky reminds Jess. "Wasn't that special. I'll take my doll over every other dame every time." He winks at Carol.

Carol hits his shoulder and whispers. "Stop." Jess is clearly getting mean because she feels defensive.

"Sorry." He looks over at the brunette. "Sorry, Jess."

"You're not." She frowns. "I let my best friend marry you despite my better judgment. You'll repay the courtesy by keeping out of my relationships."

"Jess, stop it." Carol's voice shakes slightly. While they had discussed Bucky's womanizing past, she thought her friend understood it was past.

Bucky doesn't bother mentioning that all he did was compliment the nicknames and that Jess was the one who started getting all personal with it. Thankfully a new song comes on. "Oh, I know this one." He starts to sing. "But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong. And I grew strong. And I learned how to get along."

Carol starts laughing at how absolutely ridiculous the situation is. She can't help it. She sits on the floor and covers her head.

Bucky puts down the brush and rushes to her, thinking she's started to cry. "Carol doll, are you okay? I'll be good. I promise."

"It's fine Buck, I'm okay." She looks up at him and it becomes obvious she's laughing. "You ridiculous man."

He sighs with relief, kissing her head. "Less laughing. More painting." He goes back to the corner he was working on and finishes it up as he sings. "I will survive!"

Carol shakes her head. "Sorry. I just got overwhelmed."

Jess feels a little bad, her shoulders still stiff. It's good to see Bucky concerned for Carol even as she herself is angry at him. Angry for accusing her of using Pietro when it's obvious that they've made grown up mutual choices. Not every relationship has to be about falling in love and having babies. She had thought he'd understand with his own checkered dating history.

Bucky is working around the doorframe when Pietro comes back. "First room is finished and all rooms are taped. Which room and color next?"

"Come on." Carol goes to show him the gold colour for the living room. "You're doing great, sweetheart. Thank you so much for helping."

"My pleasure. It's good to use my powers."

"I'm sorry Jess is a little grumpy today. Don't think it's you. It's completely Bucky. And maybe a little me." She rubs his arm.

"Is she grumpy?" Truth is, he doesn't know her all that well and didn't notice anything particularly different.

"She is now." Carol frowns.

His brow furrows. "Is there anything I can do?"

Carol smiles. "She'll come around. Just don't let it scare you off. She doesn't bite hard."

"Too bad." He says with a wink. Then he thinks maybe they don't know each other well enough for that kind of humor.

But she laughs. "Unless you're into that sort of thing, of course."

He nods then gets back to business. "So gold here but leave crown molding white, yes? Do you want to show me third room now or when I've done with first coat here?"

"Oh, why not, come on." The third room is the kitchen which is going a lighter gold. "I'm hoping it makes the house feel more open and airy."

"It will be good. Are you keeping same cabinets and appliances?"

"We can't afford to change everything, so we're going to sand and stain the cabinets but splurge on appliances." She looks around. She thinks a stain with a hint of red will help the cabinets. She's still working on convincing Bucky that stainless steel is the best investment for appliances, though.

He looks around. "Okay. Area above cabinets will take a little longer, but should be okay. I start on living room first." He begins to head there. "Oh and tell Jess if she needs pick-me-up to come see me."

Carol shakes her head with a smile. "You are amazing, Pietro." She heads back to the nursery a tiny bit afraid of what she may find.

For Bucky's part, he's finished the edges and is now painting the wall next to the one Jess is working on. His ass is moving to the beat of the music as his roller moves in W's and M's over the wall.

Carol is very amused by her husband. She pats his ass as she walks in. "Almost done, great job. Jess, why don't you give Pietro a hand in the living room? We'll finish this up and let it dry."

Jess raises an eyebrow but agrees, heading to find Pietro.

The ladder moves every second or two as the upper part of the living room's walls get edged. Pietro finishes the top them stops for a breather. "Jess." He greets her with a wide smile.

"You're like a hummingbird. I can barely see you." She's clearly impressed. Then clears her throat. "Ah. Carol said you needed help?"

"Uh..." He searches his mind. "Yes. It would help if you could bring a second pan and fill it when I use the other one. Then I can switch." He smiles.

"Sure." She goes to grab it so they can get to work.

It does help him go faster. And even better, he takes a kiss every time he switches pans. From Jess's viewpoint, it almost looks like the paint is going on magically. The kisses are even more magical, though. It's really helping her loosen up.

"One more wall," he tells her before giving the pan-switch kiss.

"Wait." She slows this one down, taking her time to really taste him. His tongue seeks hers out. It's nice to go slow with this after being so fast with the painting.

"I'm impressed by your speed." She tells him while sucking on his lower lip. "But you're really something when you slow down."

"Thank you, temptress."

"Why do I feel _we_ won't go very slow?" Her finger runs down his chest as she gives him a playful smile.

"Perhaps you hear my hope, my desire." He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"We'll see." She tells him though her eyes are full of promise.

"With my $100, I will take you to nice dinner." He promises.

"You could spend $10 on street dogs, and I'd be happy to go out with you ten times." Jess smiles at him. "I'm interested in you, not what you can buy me."

He smiles. "I know you are not, how you say, gold miner."

She nods. "Someone could accuse you of it. I have enough stashed away." It's a tease, of course.

"They would be wrong." He takes one more kiss. "I finish room now?"

"Oh, I suppose. We should have a little wager of our own later." She grins.

He's intrigued. "Okay. I like wagers." He starts the last wall and finishes it after a few pan changes. Then he sits next to her, panting and taking in his work. "It's a good color."

"Sunny, like Carol. It makes sense he would want to surround himself in her." She leans against Pietro. "I'm not sunshine like that."

He wraps an arm around her. "Sunshine is overrated. I prefer clouds."

She takes a breath. "That's probably best."

He checks the time on his phone. He could start the next room, but he'd rather sit here holding her. "I am not sun, either. I am wind."

"You should finish. I'll take you to this little pub that's just like home." She squeezes him.

"My treat." He insists. "I will edge kitchen while this dries." He kisses her head and leaves.

She can't help but be impressed when he's going fast, though she definitely admires his figure when he slows. When he returns, his arms and hands have the gold paint from the kitchen on them. "From above cabinets."

"The loo is down the hall on the left. If you want to wash up." She chuckles.

He nods and heads there. He washes off what he can, but he's going to need to scrub harder later to get it all.

Carol pops in as he's washing to get some blue off her cheek. "How goes it?"

He tells her what they still need to do. "We will be done in an hour. Unless we break for lunch."

"We should be done close to the same. Late lunch?" She offers. Then she mutters about needing a scrub brush in here.

He nods. Then he remembers. "Jess may take me to some home-like place."

"Cotter's?" Carol grins. "Maybe we'll call it a day, then."

"After I win my $100." He winks and returns to the living room.

Carol goes to Bucky and pulls him away from his painting with a kiss and a little grope.

"Mmm. Does this mean everything's good in the world of Jess?"

"She's probably still mad at me, but Pietro will be very drunk tonight." She kisses him again. "How would you feel about a picnic on the floor of our new house, tonight?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." He gives her a kiss. "And I can go apologize to Jess if you think that would help."

"If you know what she's mad about." She strokes his cheek gently.

"That I took you away from her?" He's guessing. "And the house is a physical manifestation of that?"

Her jaw drops in astonishment. "She would punch you if you apologized for that."

"So that's not why she's angry?"

"Oh, my beautiful idiot." She brings his head down so she can kiss his forehead. "Do you remember when we found out Clint was married?"

"That's on Clint not me." Then he realizes. "She really liked him? But she played it off like it wasn't a big deal."

"Of course she did. She's been used her entire life. Now think. What did you say to her about Pietro?" She rests her forehead against his cheek.

"Not to break his heart. Which could easily be interpreted as not to use him." Now he feels like a right idiot. "I meant, ah hell, I don't know what I meant." He runs a hand through his hair. "He's just so young."

"Hey. I know. I'm worried, too. But it still hurt her." She softly kisses his jaw. "Our spider is not as tough as she acts."

He nods. "I'll try to remember that."

"She didn't mean what she said, either. Calling you a whore. She was just trying to hurt you the same way she was hurting." She takes a breath. "Which I didn't help when I tried to tease her back to more cheerful."

"You're less at fault than I am." He kisses her temple. "Come on. We better get back to work."

"I could've warned you. I just. I guess I thought you'd know, being former Hydra, too, how easy it is to assume people mean the worst of you." She gives a half smile as she returns to work.

"Circumstances were different. Also, I had Steve."

"She had SHIELD." The way Carol says it clearly says she doesn't think this was good.

"Right." He frowns and takes a breath. "Should I even attempt to apologize?"

She gives him a look then a smile. "I think you should do what you feel is right. She knows the kind of man you are, and she knows I wouldn't leave her side for anything. We're not you and Steve but we do have a lot between us."

He's not sure Jess knows him or what kind of man he is. "Think I'll just pretend like nothing happened."

She nods, she'll apologize for him later, though she is a little disappointed. 

"She wouldn't believe me anyway." He shrugs and goes back to painting.

"Yes she would." She mutters at her roller, but she's not willing to fight over it. She focuses on the work, instead.

"What was that?" There's no threat or anger in his voice. It's just a question.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I'm just tired." It's an easy lie, but necessary to her mind.

“You sure? You don't need water or anything? Food?"

"I have some granola bars and sandwiches in my bag. I'll eat one when I'm done this." She smiles at him again. "Stop worrying."

"Okay." He goes back to painting knowing she's more concerned about Jess than herself.

Carol finally finishes her section and sits down to rest. She grabs water and a sandwich from her bag, offering Bucky some. He takes some water and a small bite of the sandwich then keeps going.

Pietro comes in a few minutes later. "Living room is done if the Colonel wishes to inspect. We are continuing with kitchen now."

"Coming." Carol rising slowly to her feet, follows Pietro, offering him some of her sandwich too as she looks. He refuses. She is pregnant after all.

She offers it to Jess, who happily takes half as she knows Carol rarely finishes anything, when she sees her. "Looks amazing. Not only are you faster, you're doing a nicer job than us."

"I take pride in my work." Pietro tells her. "Not that you don't."

"You should." Carol smiles sweetly at him. "You've got a lot to be proud of."

Jess nods at him over Carol's shoulder. "He's a good guy."

Pietro can't help but smile at the compliment.

Carol looks back at her friend, taking her hand and squeezing it. "You'll make some lady very lucky."

Jess chuckles. "Or some lady will do the same for him." She winks at Pietro.

He's blushing now. "I should clean pans and continue with kitchen."

Carol leans in to kiss his cheek. "You are amazing. I'd offer to throw the game if you weren't going to win anyway."

Jess lightly swats her ass. "Hands off. You have one."

He leaves, his cheeks a bright red.

Carol grins then turns to Jess, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain to him so he won't do it again."

Jess sighs, hugging her back. "I know he doesn't always think. Don't worry. I'm fine. Pietro has given me a good morning. Thank you."

Carol frowns and takes another hug before letting her friend go. They each separate to rejoin their partners.

Bucky turns to look at Carol when she re-enters. "You apologized for me, didn't you."

"I apologized for me." She goes to finish her water.

"Thanks." He continues on the wall he's working on.

"I'm your wife, not your keeper. I maintain my own karma." She picks up a roller and gets back to work.

He can tell she's mad. He puts his roller down in the pan and goes to find Jess. She's still in the living room, tidying up the last bit from Pietro's painting.

"Jess? Hey."

She looks up at him as she balls up some tape. "Anything you say to me just because Carol's pissed doesn't count."

"I'm not here because Carol is pissed." He takes a breath. "Okay, I'm not here only because Carol is pissed. I'm an ass. I know it, and I'm sorry. And I'll try to keep my mouth shut from now on."

"You're not an asshole. You just don't think." She lightly slaps the side of his head. "You and Carol are a perfect pair that way."

"Well at least we usually take turns with it." He offers a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't think. You're not me, and you're not some cougar or panther or whatever the fuck they're called. You deserve happiness." He looks behind his shoulder to see if Carol is there. "And personally I like Pietro better for you than the lawyer she wants to fix you up with. I think you'd find him boring."

Jess laughs. "Thank you. I don't think you're a player. Anymore." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Alright, let's not get mushy. See you when Pietro is done. Which will probably be in 30 seconds." He returns to the nursery and Carol. Carol has finished her wall and is now considering furniture placement.

"What'cha thinkin' about, beautiful?" He picks up his roller and continues.

"How close together to have the cribs." She gives him a tired look.

"Did you want to put some kind of table between?"

"The changing table? A dresser?" She makes a face.

He shakes his head. "Dresser is too wide. I'm thinking more like a nightstand if anything."

Carol sighs. "Maybe just a lamp? Oh. Will my chair fit?" 

"The chair would be good." He's got another three feet of wall to go when Pietro and Jess enter.

"We are done."

Carol holds her hands up. "That was close."

Jess nods. "Anything else today? Or do you want some alone time with your new house?"

Bucky scratches his head. "Pietro, I'll give you that hundred tomorrow. Promise." He looks at Carol to answer Jess' question. "I'm good here unless..?"

"Nah, you kids go ahead." Carol chuckles and winks at Bucky.

"Yeah. Have fun." Bucky tells them. "And thanks for your help. We owe you $100 and dinner."

Jess takes Pietro's hand. "I'm going to leave you two the car tonight, alright?" She called a taxi when Pietro was almost done, and they're just waiting on it now.

Pietro kisses Carol's cheek and waves good-bye to Bucky. Carol kisses Pietro back and Jess gets a hug. Jess even gives Bucky a hug, then their taxi arrives and they head out.

Carol shakes her head with a soft laugh. "Yup. That kid is up for trouble."


	138. Shot of Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky share an indoor picnic. Steve and Loki finally go home. Jess and Pietro get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line Jess speaks about tea being a shot of adrenaline is shamelessly stolen from American McGee's Alice. Live with it.

Carol heads to the living room and sets out a blanket for them to eat on. She takes her time, looking around their house. Each coat of paint makes it more and more like home.

Bucky sticks his head in. "Doll, maybe you should go outside. Get away from some of these fumes for a while."

"Fume free paint, remember? It was the only way you'd let me help." She crosses her arms.

"Still." That is his only word of rebuttal. "Forget I said anything. Scary words." He grins.

"I suppose I could look out back and see what to do with the yard." She's been thinking about a tire swing or something for the kids. Even if they won't use it a few years.

"Whatever you want, doll. I'll be back there cleaning up." He disappears again.

She shrugs but decides to look at the front yard instead, since they're waiting on food.

Bucky comes back in, leaving the brushes outside to dry. "Care?" He goes through the various rooms of the house. "Care?" He finally finds her outside. He stands in the doorway and smiles at her.

"Hey honey. What would you think about daffodils and lilies in the yard?" She runs her hand through her hair. Behind her the pizza car pulls up.

"Sounds good." He makes sure he has his wallet and meets the pizza guy halfway.

Along with the pizza come a couple of sodas, wings, and garlic bread. Carol expects Bucky to eat most of it. She follows him inside and shows him the blanket she laid out.

"You're the best, doll." He spreads everything out and passes out napkins. He opens both sodas and hands her one. "To our new house and our new life and our new family."

She taps her can against his. "I'm glad to share this journey with you."

He smiles and drinks. "I'm so hungry." He starts with pizza.

"You usually are." She steals a chicken wing since she won't get any otherwise.

"Yeah that's probably true."

"What you're hungry for is what changes." She winks, licking sauce off her lips. "But your appetite is always big."

He laughs. "Yeah. Especially since I met you."

She blows him a kiss. He eats his side of the pizza and the rest of the wings and about half of the garlic bread. Carol only manages two slices on her side and tries to convince Bucky to try just a bite.

"I'm good but thanks."

"You're such a coward." She taunts.

"I'm not a huge onion fan, okay? I'll eat 'em, but they aren't my favorite."

She rolls her eyes. "Your loss."

He nods. "And I can live with that."

"Now you have to kiss onion breath." She winks.

"Ugh. I know. It's the worst." He smiles then leans in to kiss her.

She makes it lengthy. "Mmn pizza."

"Mmm bacon." He pulls slowly away. "So I saw on TV that cats need their own spaces. So which space is going to belong to Chewie?"

"Whatever she claims." Carol laughs. “We can get or make her one of those trees.”

"By a window so she can watch the birds." He shakes his head. "Do you see what you've turned me into?"

"I've done nothing. You were always perfect." She teases.

"Nope. Not true. I was never a cat person before you." He insists.

"I'll let you get a dog." She offers. "Once the girls are two or three and if you can convince Chewie."

He appreciates the gesture. "I think the girls will be keeping us too busy to get a dog."

"Why else would I want one?" She cleans up the boxes and sets them aside.

"You want the dog to keep the girls busy." He smiles and shakes his head. "You are so sneaky."

"I'm really not." She pulls off her shirt, sitting there very pretty in a blue bra and cut off jeans.

He gathers up their trash and gets up to throw it away. "You stay just like that. I'll be right back."

Carol laughs. She takes a moment to pose in her magazine pose. She unclasps her bra but leaves it on.

"Right back." He hurries out to first to the kitchen to put away what little pizza and bread sticks are left, then to the trash. He rushes back in. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." She looks at him sweetly.

He kneels down behind her and kisses the back of her neck. "Welcome home, doll."

"You're what makes it home, Bucky-bear." She leans her head forward, her hands over her breasts to keep the bra on. For now. He kisses down her spine. She shivers slightly. "Buck..."

"I've got you. I'll always have you." He kisses her cheek. "My beautiful bride."

"My husband." She leans against him, pulling his hands to her breasts."This is the life we build. The lives we share."

"Always and forever." He kisses her ear as his hands gently massage her breasts.

She moves against him, slipping onto his lap. "I. Uh. Well. Scary words."

"Yeah. Definitely scary words." He almost falls back but manages to stay upright. "These pants are starting to feel kinda tight."

Carol laughs softly. "We can't have that. Now how do we get them off without moving too much?"

"Uh." He looks around. "Maybe if you undo them?"

She shifts so she can reach them, though she finds her belly to get a bit in the way. Finally she gets them undone, though, pushing them down to free his cock.

"Better. Thank you."

"Now just mine?" She rests her head on his shoulder and shuffles to get out of her shorts.

He laughs. "This would all have been so much easier if we had been okay moving."

"Nope. Staying on my Bucky-bear's lap." She grins stubbornly.

"And performing amazing acrobatics to do so." He kisses her, a smile still on his face as he does so.

"Worth it."

"I'm glad you think so." He kisses her again, silently asking for entrance. She opens to him, wanting more and more of him. She moves against him, pressing her ass against his cock in a silent invitation. He lifts her up just enough to place himself against her opening. Then he slowly lets her down, feeling her encompass him, devour him in the best way possible.

"Oh!" She gasps loudly, letting him fill her and letting them feel each other before she's willing to move any more. He's perfectly fine with staying still for now. All he wants to do is taste her and relish how she feels around him.

"Bucky." Her hand is around his neck as she kisses him again and again. She simply can't get enough.

"My beautiful, beautiful Carol." He kisses her. "I never believed in love until you."

"My wonderful Bucky. You were supposed to be a one night stand to a woman who didn't think she could love again." She sighs. "I've never been so glad to be wrong."

"Yeah." He smiles. "Me, too." He captures her lips and tastes her tongue. A hand moves off her breast and to her back. She slowly pulls away, putting her hands on the floor to give her more traction as she begins to move her hips. He kisses her neck, biting and sucking on it as his pelvis moves with hers, meeting her every thrust.

"Bucky." She moans his name, rocking her hips harder. He moves faster so that they're synched on every other one of his thrusts. The hand still on her breast becomes more insistent. His eyes gaze at her breasts, so beautiful with their hard nipples.

She gasps. "Yes, oh yes, there." The angle is new to them, but she's definitely liking it. One hand goes back over his hand on her breast, their fingers weaving together.

He does his best to stay there, to give her all the pleasure she needs. And each time she cries out, it brings him closer. Giving in with a last, loud, cry she tightens around him. The change sends him over the edge. His thrusts slow way down as he pumps his semen into her.

She rests against him, breathing slow and heavy. She's trying to find the words to express how loved she feels but she simply can't find them. "Bucky."

To him it sounds like all the scary words and more. So he breathes them back. "Carol."

She feels it and she pulls his arms around him. For these few moments, they can be perfect.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki and Steve end up getting a late start home. But finally the car is packed, the kittens are in their carrying cases, and Loki is sitting naked in the passenger seat.

Steve puts his hand on Loki's leg, rubbing gently. "I know it's stupid, but you have no idea how much it helps me relax."

"If it helps you to relax, then it isn't stupid." He cocks his head. "Though I would rather hope my naked body would excite you, but oh well." He smiles to show he's teasing.

"You know what I mean." He pinches Loki playfully. "I would be much more excited if you were excited."

"Do not tempt me." He waves to someone outside. "Oh, just so you know, to everyone outside this car, it looks like I'm wearing a suit."

Steve nods. "Am I getting the illusion or them?" He's happy either way.

"They are." He runs a hand through Steve's hair.

A smile is given to Loki. "I love you, my naughty thing. I've got all sorts of ideas of what to do when we get home."

He smiles. "I look forward to it."

"I want to ride that cock every way I can. Male. Female. I don't know. Horse?" He's teasing a little.

Loki slaps his arm. "I think you mean ass. As in jack."

"If that's what you want." Steve laughs.

"Actually, what I'd love is to be a woman with you." Loki waits for a reaction.

Steve sighs, though it is only the tiniest hint of disappointment. "I wanted you, but I will give you anything you want, baby. You know that. I live for your happiness."

"We can save that for later. Anticipation makes almost everything better."

"That's very true. Very, very true." His eyes glance over Loki once again, who shifts slightly in his seat and checks his phone.

"Should we call the kids, since we didn't get to say goodbye?" 

"We can. Let me just finish this." He calls Wanda first and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hello? Mother?" Typing can be heard in the background.

"Hello, daughter. Father is with me, too. We just wanted to say good-bye."

"You do not need to. I shall come home at the end of the week." She murmurs to someone near her. "Pietro and I thought you want some you time. I do not know if he will come home with me."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "We'll look forward to you, but what do you mean you don't know if he's coming?"

"He is helping with Bucky and Carol's house. With that _woman_ he likes." She sounds not so pleased.

Loki smiles. "You mean Jessica? Well that's very kind of him to help."

"He seems very obsessive of her."

Steve chuckles and looks at Loki. "Didn't we talk about this before? Love starts as interest. He's interested in Jess."

"Like you are interested in Vision." Loki adds. "How is that going, by the way?"

"I." She pauses. "He is teaching me computers today. I am learning to internet."

"That's wonderful." Loki says then gives Steve a questioning and amused look. He was sure she already knew how to use the internet.

Steve shrugs.

"He is teaching me hastyhamhell?" She hadn't quite caught the name of HTML when he told her.

"Oh. For making webpages? That's fun." Steve smiles.

Now it makes more sense. "That's a fantastic skill to have." Loki tells her. "Well we don't want to interrupt your lesson any more than we may have."

"It is alright, mother. Father. I miss you both already. You are so good to us. Give to the kits my love."

"We shall. Have fun, and we'll see you at the end of the week."

"Take care, sweetheart."

"Good bye. I will see you." She hangs up.

Steve smiles at Loki. "For a second, I thought she was getting him to teach her to browse."

"Me, too." He laughs. "Ah, they grow up so fast."

"We did get them grown up." He winks.

Loki calls Pietro next, again putting it on speaker. "Mother? Is everything okay?"

"Fine, son. Father is here, too. We just wanted to say good-bye."

"Though your sister seems to be concerned that you don't want to come home with her." Steve teases a little. "I trust she's a good reason?"

"For concern?" He looks at Jessica next to him in the cab. "I stayed to help Uncle Bucky and Auntie Carol with their house."

"No, I mean Jess is a good reason to stay? You don't have to come back right away, if you want to explore your relationship. Though, I suppose traveling back and forth is not so bad for you." He gives Loki a wink.

"Oh." Pietro chuckles a little. "Yes, very good reason to stay. Perhaps later I be like you and spend time in each city."

"Well you are welcome home any time." Loki reminds him.

"This I know. Thank you, mother."

"Well, like I said before, play safe. Just give us warning if you do come home, so there can be food and a bed ready." Steve reaches for Loki's hand. "I'll talk to Clint to start some training with you, and maybe Carol."

"Thank you, father. Enjoy your alone time. Tell Sam I will break my record for lapping him later."

"We definitely will. Good-bye." Loki ends the call. "He seems happy."

"He's falling in love, can you blame him? It's like everyone's in love lately." He squeezes Loki's fingers.

Loki's brow furrows. "They're old enough that they don't need a sex talk, right?"

Steve smiles. "Should be. That's why I just keep reminding them to play safe." 

A wicked grin comes over Loki's face. His fingers start swiping over his phone.

Steve's brow furrows. "Love?"

"Yes, starlight?" He pushes send.

"What trouble are you causing?"

"Trouble? None. Just reminding the children explicitly to use a condom." He smiles.

"Explicitly?" He raises an eyebrow.

Loki looks at his phone. "My exact words were 'remember to always use a condom for sex'."

Steve chuckles.

"I figure if Vision and Jessica are as close by as I suspect, the looks on Wanda and Pietro's faces should be priceless."

"Wish I could see that." Steve laughs. "Though. I wonder if Vision would actually need one?"

"Excellent point. Still, better safe than sorry." Loki lifts his arms and stretches. "So, was your day any better than yesterday?"

Steve takes a deep breath, once more enjoying the sight of Loki. "Oh yes."

"Good." He looks at Steve, admiring his profile and the long lashes of his eyes.

"Know what will be best, though?" Steve looks over with a warm smile.

Loki has an inkling, but he still asks. "What will be best?"

"When I get to curl up at the end with you in our bed." He wants to steal a kiss but knows it's too dangerous.

As though partly reading his mind, Loki leans over and kisses his cheek. "That is definitely going to be the best."

"Especially since we'll be good and tired and sticky from making love repeatedly."

He laughs. "Now you're trying to get me excited."

"Honest truth." Steve raises his hand. "I don't even want to eat, just make love to my Lo'."

"You say that now. But your stomach will growl." He nods knowingly. "Oh yes. It will growl."

"Doesn't mean I'll give in." He winks.

Loki smiles. "Perhaps I'll use it to my advantage and have you eat off my body."

Steve grins. "You are my favourite plate." He pauses. "If we ever do another group thing, it might be really hot if we all ate off one person."

He nods. "Then we should suggest it."

Steve nods, ducking his head for a moment. "Are you. Is it still okay? I mean, it's been a little weird with Carol pregnant but. I don't know. I'm still okay with it."

Loki tilts his head to think. "I still find Carol attractive. I definitely find you attractive. And though I hate to admit it, Bucky is attractive as well. So yes, I'm still fine with it if they are."

Steve can't help but smile at Loki's admission of Bucky being attractive. "Dare I say you've become more open minded from this?"

"Open minded how?"

"You're no longer threatening to murder Bucky?" He's joking.

He teases back. "Not out loud anyway."

"I'm proud of you, you know. You grow by leaps and bounds. You seem." He pauses, searching for a word. "Freer?"

Loki nods. "Amazing what not having expectations does for one." He smiles at Steve. "Not to mention love."

Steve gives him a look. "I have expectations. I expect you to find a job you enjoy. I expect you to do your best at all you do. I expect you to support me in my choices and let me support you. I expect you to be my partner in this life, equal in all ways."

"That's different." His voice is quiet. "It used to be: I expect you to be a great if not the greatest warrior. I expect you to put Asgard first in all things. I expect you to lust for war and want to die in battle. I expect you to seek honor and glory." He shakes his head. "Very different."

Steve takes Loki's hand. "Because mine take your wants into consideration? Because I want you to have similar expectations for me?"

"Yes on the first. The second?" He shrugs. "It was never about my happiness before."

"It's about our happiness." He brings Loki's hand to his lips. "It's about a life we can both share and both be satisfied with ourselves."

He nods. "You are right as usual, starlight."

"I thought you were the one who was always right?" He has an amused smirk.

"No." Loki sighs. "I have given that mantel to you."

"We could share. I don't mind getting cozy with you."

He smiles. "Then we shall share."

"Everything." Steve smiles. They drive on in relative silence for a time, and when they begin to see signs of Washington, Steve can't decide if he's glad or sad.

Loki turns to the back seat. "We're almost home, kits."

Steve sighs as they pull onto the driveway. "Here we are."

"Hooray." Loki takes a moment to create the illusion of clothes for everyone to see. Then he helps Steve unload the car.

Once everything is in and the cat's are freed to play, Steve takes Loki into his arms. "C'mere. I need you."

Illusion gone, Loki is naked against Steve, his arms around the Captain's neck. "Hello, you."

"Gorgeous." He kisses Loki hungrily, pressing him against the wall.

Loki kisses back with the same hunger. "Have you been holding this in the entire drive?"

"God yes." He strokes Loki's face and kisses him again. "You think I could truly resist you?"

"Wasn't sure. You were so very good at hiding it." Loki captures his lips again.

"I'm working on that. For when we have kids." He begins kissing down Loki's body.

"Should they not know their parents love each other so passionately?"

"Not quite so passionately." Steve is amused as he sucks on Loki's hipbone.

Loki smiles down on Steve. He combs the blond hair with his fingers. "I do love you."

"I love you. And I desire you." he nuzzles Loki's cock. "I want this."

"It's yours." Which seems obvious as it started to come alive with Steve's touch.

"Inside me. I need it inside me." Steve rises again and pulls off his tee in a fluid movement. Lust erupts in Loki's blood and in his nerves. He pulls Steve in for rough kisses as his long fingers fumble with the pants. Steve moans happily, helping Loki get his pants off. Then he pulls away. He leans over their couch, ass toward Loki. He uses one hand to spread himself. "Please?"

Loki digs in the bag for the lube. He slicks up his cock and fingers. "How badly do you want it?"

"Oh God, I'm burning, Lo'. Please. Please." He whimpers.

Loki pushes two fingers in. "You're tight, starlight."

Steve shifts around Loki. "It's been too little lately. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We'll make up for it now." He kisses Steve's spine as his fingers continue to work. "Tell me when you're feeling comfortable."

"A little more, I think." He spreads his legs a bit more and it helps.

Loki continues to twist and scissor his fingers until the tenseness is gone. He adds a third finger and imagines that tightness around his cock.

Steve groans. "Lo', I can't wait. Please Lo'!"

He pulls the fingers out and lines up. "I love you." He pushes in slowly, moaning at how incredible Steve feels around him.

"Oh dear Lord." Steve's fingers grip tightly to the couch as he's filled. He nearly falls forward with the feel of it.

Loki takes several deep breaths once he's fully inside. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect. I'm perfect." He gasps, pushing himself up against Loki.

The former god slowly rocks his hips. "Tell me if it gets to be too much."

Steve looks over his shoulder. "I love when it gets to that point."

Loki gives a forced smile, the memory of a female Steve becoming overwhelmed and needing to stop coming unbidden to mind. "As you say."

"Please." He tries to encourage Loki, worried that Loki might be expecting that his passion isn't real. "My love, I need you."

Forcing the memory out of his mind, Loki focuses on the here and now. He works himself in and out of Steve. Steve's voice is near melodic with his moans. "Oh, Loki, you're so good. I feel so good."

It helps, spurring Loki on to move with more force. "I need you, starlight."

"I need _you_." He groans, body moving against Loki's. Each stroke brings him closer.

Long fingers wrap around Steve's cock, working it as the owner works his own cock in and out of the tight hole. His breath comes hot over his lover's neck as he works.

"Yes, yes!" Steve cries out. Loki's driving him mad and he gives in to pleasure, coming in spurts as he's stroked. It takes a few more strokes for Loki to cry out in his pleasure as he continues to drive his cock deep into Steve.

Steve tries to catch his breath as he uses all his strength just to keep his feet. Loki holds him against his chest. "Hope that took some of the edge off."

"Mmhmmn." Steve sighs. "But if I don't sit soon, I'm going to fall."

Stepping back, Loki helps Steve sit on the couch. Then he sits beside him, leaning against his love. "Better?"

Steve nods, hugging Loki close. "You make my knees weak."

"You make my cock stiff." Loki replies.

"You." Steve huffs then kisses him deeply.

They spend the next several minutes on the couch kissing. Only the cats meowing for their dinner makes them pause. Loki makes a whining sound before he speaks. "I should feed them."

"I'll wait for you in bed." He gives Loki one more kiss before rising and offering his hand.

Loki takes it and the lift up. Then he goes to the kitchen while Steve heads in the opposite direction with their clothes. Ten minutes and a cat concert later, Loki finally follows his love. Steve is spread across their bed looking very relaxed and just naturally sexy.

Loki came help but smile. "You put Adonis to shame."

"I don't care about Adonis. I care about you." He glances up warmly. After licking his lips, Loki asks if he may join Steve.

"Please." Steve holds out his hands.

Loki walks to him slowly. "How I've missed our bed and you looking so... relaxed." He takes his lover's hands and climbs in.

"I have nothing to worry about." Steve tells him with a kiss. "Not one damn thing."

"Except how to find the most pleasure?" Loki kisses his neck. "Shall we see if I remember where your erogenous zones are?"

"Are you giving me a choice?" Steve chuckles.

Loki looks up at him. "Of course." He gently strokes Steve's eyelids them runs his fingers through the blinds hair. "Tonight is all about what you want. I am here for your pleasure."

"I told you earlier what I wanted." He strokes Loki's neck and shoulder.

He smiles. "Fair enough. Though you did leave the details vague." He kisses him. "Shall I make you a woman now?" Another kiss. "Or would you prefer to wait."

"Now, please." He pulls Loki on top of him. "I want you, I want my darling."

With another kiss, Steve's body curves and swells. Loki's hand caresses her breast as his tongue continues to explore her mouth. Steve moans as the sensation changes, as pleasure swells in her breast. "Loki. Please."

"Please what?" He bites her neck before sucking the pain away.

"My breasts?" She asks softly.

He looks at them. "What about your beautiful." He kisses one. "Extraordinary." He kisses the other. "Fantastic breasts?" He kisses the place between them.

"They need your attention. I've ignored them too long." She pouts.

"Poor darling. We must remedy that straight away." His tongue licks over her nipple before his teeth come to lightly scrape over it. Next it's a good suck until the nipple hardens.

"Oh God." Steve moans and arches into him. It's exactly what she wants right now. And that tongue of his is just so wicked.

When he's satisfied with the first, Loki moves on to the second, giving it the same treatment. Not wanting to abandon the original breast completely, his fingers pinch and tease the already hardened nub. Steve's body arches up, encouraging him, while she allows her fingers to wander down between her legs to begin teasing.

Loki leaves her for a moment to get the condoms. When his focus is back fully on her, he can't help but admire how beautifully debauched she looks. "Sometimes I think I could come just by watching you."

Steve laughs. "I'm pretty sure I have."

He chuckles. Then his eyes get that dark, pustules look to them. He holds up the condom. "Would you like to do the honors? Or shall I."

She pushes herself back just a little. "I want to watch you."

That of course means he has to make it a bit of a performance. His hands move gracefully, fingers extended as he prepares the condom and rolls it down his shaft. Steve bites her lip as she watches those gorgeous long fingers work. She could spend a week just sketching them. Finally the condom is in place. Loki turns his eyes to her and waits.

She reaches for him, taking his arm. "Loki. Please."

"Please what, my love? What do you need?"

"You." She tells him simply. "I need you inside me, making me complete."

He bends over her, hungrily capturing her lips. Pulling up one of her legs, he slides inside, filling her. She cries out, arms circling his shoulders. "Yes, my Loki. Yes!"

"Oh my love, you have been neglected haven't you." He thrusts slow and deep.

"It couldn't be helped." Her moans are low and loud as she pulls him closer. It feels so right, as it hasn't in a while. There's a sense of the world falling back in place around her. "My Loki."

"My Steve." It's a growl as he adds more force.

She gasps, hands going to his ass to pull him deeper. "Loki, Loki, Lo'!" Each movement is his name again, becoming more and more pleading as orgasm approaches.

Loki uses magic to add more force. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He looks into Steve's eyes.

Steve's eyes go wide. "Oh Jesus!" Where had this extra force come from? And damn if Loki isn't just so, so. She cries out loudly, nails digging into her lover as her body convulses with pleasure. He comes just after and collapses on top of her. His breathing is labored, ragged. As she begins to recover, she claims his lips hungrily.

Loki rolls as they continue to kiss, pulling her on top of him.

Steve sighs, relaxing against Loki. "Now I'm perfect."

"You're always perfect. Well, usually." Loki kisses her softly.

"Only when I'm with you." Steve insists with a smile.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After having used his powers much of the day, Pietro is starving. He orders two appetizers with his beer, and that's just to start.

Jess is amused. "Big appetite, huh? Are all your appetites this big?" She considers, briefly, what Carol's mentioned about Bucky.

He shrugs. "It's because I go fast. Faster I go, the more I must eat." Then he realizes what she's asking him. "Oh. I..." He's not sure what a normal appetite would be. "Yes? Maybe? I must concentrate to not go so fast during." He feels like it's the worst answer ever.

Jess laughs at him, but kindly. One hand reaches to take his hand. "I actually have a power that can make my life difficult, too."

He smiles at her. "I knew you would understand."

"I have, I produce a hormone that causes men to be strongly attracted to me and women to hate me. I have to use a special perfume so I can get through life without being stalked or hurt constantly." She squeezes his fingers. "I'm able to use my hormones, sometimes, to my benefit now but when I was younger it was terrible."

The concern in his eyes is clearly visible. "Even as a child you had this?"

"I don't know. I can't remember my childhood." She shrugs and looks away. It's something painful but at the same time something she's come to terms with.

He nods, remembering his own. "Some childhoods are best forgotten." He smiles and tries to lighten the mood. "But we are here now. We look to future." He lifts his beer. "To future."

"The future." She taps her own beer against his. A half smile plays on her lips. "Though let's get through tonight, first."

"Is tonight so bad? We have good place, good food, good drink, good company." He bows his head towards Jess.

"No, it's a good night. I just mean we don't need to rush through to tomorrow." Her hands caress her beer bottle.

"Rushing? Who's rushing?" He tells her. "I simply mean father taught me that future is more important than past. And Yoda teach that present is more important than future."

"Please don't start with the Star Wars." She laughs. "Carol is not a good influence that way."

"Sorry. But puppet is very wise." Pietro assures her.

"Honestly, I'm surprised their babies aren't being called Luke and Leia." Jess makes a face.

He makes a face. "Girl named Luke? No."

"Lucy?" She laughs. "Still, after the twins in the movie. Do you think you'll try to help the little twins along?"

"Help along?" He doesn't understand the question.

"Like an uncle. Do twins have different problems from the rest of us?" She tilts her head.

"Oh." He thinks. "Wanda and I are not identical. We could not pretend to be each other. So I think we are like any brother and sister only born closer.”

Jess nods. "Sometimes I get a little jealous of that, of siblings."

He shrugs. "They can be pain in the ass, but without Wanda I would not have survived."

"Did you know Carol has 2 younger brothers? Not even the death of one was enough to make her go back to her family. I couldn't imagine that. I mean, I don't have a family but I couldn't imagine just giving it up."

He furrows his brow. "Mother gave up his family. But his father was not nice. He doesn't talk about it."

Jess nods. "I hear he gave up everything."

Pietro nods. "He says he gained more." He eats the last of the mozzarella sticks.

"He's made his own family. Fiance, children." Jess tilts her head. "I guess I sort of did that, finding a sister in Carol."

"Father and Bucky did same." He tilts his head. "Father create big family for himself."

Jess nods. "That man loves everyone."

"Yes. This worries mother." He tears the paper around his beer. "Loki worries always about Steve being too open. It makes Loki opposite. He trusts very few."

"And what do you think? I mean, you've adopted them back, you must care?" She takes his hand again.

"Yes. I care." He leaves it at that. "What's good here?"

"Haddock and chips." She tells him immediately. She's letting him leave it at that, for now. It is only a third date, after all. "Beef pie is also good. And the Cornish pasties."

He reads the descriptions. "I will have haddock. And maybe pasties if I am still hungry."

"They're almost as good as the ones you get on the London harbour." Jess promises, set to get the same.

"Mother likes it drowning in malt vinegar. I don't put so much."

"Your mother is wise." Jess chuckles. "I also add a lot of vinegar."

"Do you miss England?"

"Yes and no. I only recall a few years there, really. Hydra had me working as an agent, and then I moved to the US when I switched to SHIELD. I was traveling a lot with both. Yet, I must have spent my childhood there as I have the accent." She summons the waiter for another beer. "Do you miss Sokovia?"

He thinks for a moment. "I miss the people. Sokovians are hearty. They are, hmmm..." He thinks of the right words. "They are not the sun. They expect nothing to be handed to them like here."

"Americans are something else." Jess agrees with smirk. "By the time you're ready to start the European Avengers, I may be ready for recruitment."

He smiles. "I would like that." The waiter comes back with two new beers and takes their order. "So what should I see in England when I visit?"

"Well, most tourists hit up London. Don't get me wrong, there's great stuff there, but you should really hit up Bath. You can get a cheap tour to Stonehenge from there, and it has some great history on Roman England." She rests her head against her hand. "I wouldn't mind another visit, myself."

"You must take me sometime. Show me non-touristy places."

"Maybe. That can be date forty." She teases him.

He smiles. "Yes. Date forty. I like your optimism." He asks if it's true that he will need an umbrella, and that gets them to talking about Bath and Jane Austen and the weather in England. The food arrives just as they've exhausted the topic.

"I think we're doing good for date three." She tells him while pointing a fry. "Maybe you can come over after?"

"After date forty?" He teases, handing her the malt vinegar so she can use it first. "I think I can do that." 

"There won't be any left." She teases before she starts to liberally douse her food.

"Then we ask for more." Pietro is getting used to the plenty in America. Still, he grabs the ketchup for his fries.

She hands over the much lighter bottle. "One good thing about being here, I find, is the chance to learn. England is not so bad, but I bet you're seeing all sorts of things you'd like to introduce back home."

"Yes, that is definitely true."

Jess tucks a fry in her mouth and thinks for a moment. "May I ask you something personal?"

He's concentrating on putting the right amount of vinegar on his fish. "If you wish." He looks up at her. "I may not answer."

"Well, I know you're not as young as they keep teasing, and you've mentioned the speed thing. Uh. How many partners have you had?" She's fighting hard not to blush as it's a conversation they should have.

He picks at his fries. He looks up with his blue eyes. "Two."

She nods and takes his hand. "I've had a few more. But I'm tested, clean. You?" She gently rubs the back of his hand.

He nods. "To become Avenger I had to have full physical workup."

"Perfect." She brings that hand to her lips.

"Yes." He bites into his fish. "Mmm. Very good."

"Obviously." She grins and sips her beer only to find she needs yet another refill. Pietro motions for the waitress and orders two more.

"Thank you." She leans in to kiss his cheek. "You're a right proper gentleman."

He smiles. "Must be the European in me."

"Has to be." She agrees. "Means you'll agree when I ask you to come round for cake and coffee after."

He can't help but tease. "Shouldn't it be tea and scones?"

"Not if you're coming in the evening. Perhaps I should ask you for a full English, instead." She teases back.

He considers it. "Well coffee would keep me up at night."

She smirks. "That's sort of the point."

"Oh, well, in that case, English tea." He winks then smirks.

"Those who ask for a relaxing cup of tea have never had real tea." She leans in, whispering in his ear. "It's like a shot of adrenaline straight to the heart."

He looks in her eyes. "Then you are real English tea."

She laughs softly as her eyes search the emotion in his. And then she leans in to taste his lips. He kisses back but lets her determine the length. She makes it thorough. If there weren't a table in the way, she might even climb into his lap right here in the pub.

When she finally pulls away, Pietro licks his lips. "You taste like malt vinegar. I like it."

Jess chuckles. She runs her knuckle down his chest. "You are quite the thrill seeker."

"I wish to live. And life should be thrilling."

"I've lost 18 years. I've got a lot to make up for." She presses another kiss to his lower lip.

"Then next date we should do something thrilling." He offers her a french fry.

She eats it from his fingers and licks her lips. "Any suggestions? Cause I know a pilot. We could go sky diving."

"I have never been. I would like to." He smiles at her.

"Well, I'll talk to her, then." Jess licks her lips and chuckles. "Any last requests?"

"Before skydiving?"

"Of course. I'm not planning to kill you tonight. Though I could." She winks.

He does a head tilt gesture. "You could try."

She puts her hand on his chest. "You're dead."

A second later, he's behind her. "Maybe not so much."

She touches his chest again, letting only the barest amount of her power to flicker into him.

He's again on the opposite side of the table from her. "Ow." This has just gone from playful to not fun at all. He looks at her with apprehension. "I have to use bathroom. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." She shows her hands in a sign of peace.

A blue streak moves to the men's room. A few minutes later, he's suddenly back in his seat. "I think I need more beer."

"I think you do, too." She lightly rubs his chest. "You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't mean to. I thought you were strong enough for it."

"I'm fine. Just...smoking?" He's not sure that's the right word.

"Smoking?" She's not sure what he means. "Hot? You were that all along."

He shakes his head but smiles. "No. Eh...scorched?"

"Singed? I'll have to kiss it better." She winks.

"Yes, singed." He smiles then finishes his food. He pats his stomach. "I'm still hungry."

"Then eat, Tiger. I want you at full strength." Her hand goes over his on his belly then she playfully lets it slide lower before taking it back.

He looks at her, uncertain if that means what he thinks it means. "I think I'll have dessert."

She smiles. "Anything you like. The treacle sponge is really something else."

"Treacle?" He looks at the description. "Okay. We get that."

"You won't be disappointed." She orders the cake and some more beers. Then she takes his hand in hers, resting both on her thigh.

He looks at her. "You are very beautiful."

"That's why they liked me." His hand comes up to her lips. 

The treacle sponge comes. Pietro takes a bite and closes his eyes. "Mmm."

Jess takes a little of the syrup off his lip with her finger and sucks on it. "Right?"

"Very good." That's all he says. He's too busy eating the cake to say much else. She lets him enjoy it, quietly playing with his free hand in her lap. He sets his fork down with a satisfied sigh. "Good place. I very much enjoy it."

"It's my favourite. Carol teases that I only bring people I like here." Well, her exact words were more along the lines of 'people she intends to fuck' but he doesn't need to know that.

He doesn't see a problem with that. "Why would you want to see people here you don't like?"

She blushes, just a little. " _Really_ like. Not just. I wouldn't bring Bucky here. I only brought Clint here once." He'd dumped her that night yet somehow she'd kept the restaurant.

He listens to her words and let them process. "You mean men you date?"

"Ugh. I wouldn't date Bucky. Ew." She makes a face. "And Carol's been here."

"You dated Carol?"

"No!" She hits his thigh.

He starts turning red. "Sorry. Forgot you said earlier you didn't. My English is bad."

She sighs and leans in. "I'm fumbling. I'm sorry. I just mean to say I save this place for people I think are special."

"I am honored to be thought as special."

"You are. Truly." She kisses his cheek.

He blushes harder. "We should get check."

"And call a cab." She signals for a bill to the waiter then pulls out her phone.

Pietro takes out his wallet to pay. Being an Avenger has made his financial situation much better. Jess shakes her head at him as she talks to the taxi company. He ignores her, pulling out his debit card.

She sighs and lets him as she hangs up. "I'll pay the cab."

"This is fair."

"And make breakfast?" She looks innocent, but there's a certain lust in her eyes.

He smiles. "I like breakfast."

She smirks. "You do have to earn it." Her phone chimes to let them know the cab's arrived.

They head out. "You prefer cab to uber?" Pietro asks.

She shrugs, wrapping her arms around herself against the slight chill of the evening. "Let's just say I don't trust people. I'd rather not take a risk of being raped or abducted."

He nods. "Makes sense."

They get into the taxi and she sits close to him, very close. Once she's told the driver her address, she turns to claim Pietro's lips. His hand goes to her cheek as their tongues meet. Hers, meanwhile, slides down his arm before moving to caress his side.

The ride seems to go very quickly. "We're here." The cabbie sounds bored.

"Cheers." Jess gives him a handful of bills and leads Pietro up to her apartment. He waits as patiently as he can even though he just wants to pick her up and run her there at top speed.

She can see the impatience in him, and finds it amusing. She pulls out her keys and unlocks the door to let him in. "Would you like water or anything? I really do have cake but maybe that's not what you're hungry for?"

He walks in, not really sure what to do. "I already had dessert. But I can have cake if..."

"Grab a seat on the couch." She can almost feel his uncertainty and wonders if she hadn't read the signs wrong. She heads to the fridge. He fiddles nervously with his shirt as he waits.

Returning, Jess hands him a bottle of hard cider and keeps one for herself. She straddles his lap while taking a drink, eyes searching him. "Where you at?"

"I am here." He thinks it should be obvious. She rolls her eyes and taps the side of his head. "I don't understand question."

"I want to know how you're feeling, what you're thinking." She strokes his cheek.

"Oh." He swallows. "I'm nervous. And I want you."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I want you too." She leans in, their foreheads touching.

He kisses her softly. She leaves it at that while she begins to stroke his thighs. Sliding her body up, her hands explore his stomach as she brings their clothed genitals in contact.

He takes a shaky breath at the contact. His kisses turn more heated. "Jess." His fingers are in her hair.

"Yes, Pietro?" She's starting to push up his shirt. "Is it too much?"

"It's perfect." His hands make their way under her shirt and up her back.

"Here." She tugs at his shirt, making him move his arms so she can pull it off.

He figures it's only fair for her to take hers off, too. He pulls up on her shirt. She's happy to help him and soon the red tee is on the floor, leaving her only in a lacy red bra. She leans in to kiss his ear. "The panties match."

He smiles. "I have heard of this but never seen it for real."

"You've never seen panties? Poor love." Jess teases him as she moves back to stand and remove her jeans for him.

He smiles as he looks at the lace. Then his brow furrows slightly. He looks up at the hair on her head then down at her panties. "You are blonde?"

She blushes slightly, suddenly wishing she shaved. "Uh, yeah? Problem?"

He shakes his head. "No." He stands and takes off his pants. He's wearing bikinis underneath.

Jess teasingly steps forward and pulls them open to peek inside. "Very nice."

"Not as big as mother's."

"Horses aren't that big." She steps close, pushing his underwear off before pushing him back onto the couch.

His arms wrap around her, and he pulls her into a kiss. "I have condom in my pocket."

"So I don't need the package from my room?" Her hand slides into his hair as they continues to kiss. She rubs her lace covered pussy over his cock. Perhaps he doesn't have Loki's 10+ inches (or so it looked!) but Pietro is a good sized boy and she's sure he'll be wonderful inside her.

"We still might." The friction of the lace is getting him hard. His hands move up her back as he kisses her. They find the clasp of the bra and unhook it.

"I wouldn't complain." She shifts back and wraps her hand around him, as much learning his cock as stroking it to life. She takes a moment to find his condom, holding the corner of the packet in her teeth as she continues to stroke his cock. There is hunger in his eyes. Her strokes are so slow compared to his own. He leans forward and bites at her lower lip.

She grins and takes the condom packet in her free hand. "It's nice to see you don't come too quickly. Some guys. Yeesh." She bends over to give him a bit of a tease by sucking on him, her tongue following the veins to the head.

"You..." He takes a breath. "That is not helping."

She pulls off and finally rolls the condom on. Then she shifts to take off her panties. She gives him a little tease by biting the edge of the lace and tugging. Tossing them aside, she puts her hands on his shoulders and straddles his lap once more. She takes a deep breath then slowly lets it out as she lowers onto his length.

He struggles against closing his eyes. His hands push back her hair then travel down her throat to her breasts. He says something in his native tongue then translates. "So beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself, Tiger. Now how do we like this?" She rocks her pelvis slowly.

His jaw drops. "If I go too fast, hold up a finger." He holds up his own in demonstration. His hand quickly goes to her hip.

She nods. "Do the same if I use too much strength." With that, she begins to move up and down, bouncing in his lap to get that friction they both desire. He nods back. Then he kisses her neck and mouth. She still tastes like malt vinegar, and he knows he'll always associate that flavor with her. His hips move slowly.

Her voice is soft as she nibbles on his ear. "Your pecker's fucking glorious, after I come all over it, I'm really going to need to give it a proper suck."

He furrows his brow and moans. Jess chuckles softly. She moves her hips harder and her hands reach down to give herself that extra little bit. He pulls her hand away and gently places a finger there. This finger and only this finger he moves very quickly, fluttering against her clit.

"Holy shit." She grabs his arm in her surprise. It's like the best vibe she's ever had. She's damn close. A few more strokes, that finger, she's collapsing against him and softly repeating his name.

The feel of her orgasm and his own finger has him coming a few thrusts later. "Jess!" That's followed by a series of words in his own language.

She rests against him. "So bloody good. There will definitely a round two."

He's takes a couple of deep breaths. "I'm glad you approve."

"Would you cry if I didn't?" She teases him with a soft kiss. It takes her a little time to get the energy to get off him but then she offers her hand. "Bed?"

He takes her hand. "Bed." He stands and follows her. "Where should I throw condom?"

She takes it from him, tossing it into a nearby trash. Pietro grabs his phone first in case Wanda needs him. Then he lets himself be led into her small and pristine bedroom.

They settle onto the bed. Jess's phone is already plugged in on the nightstand and she offers to charge his too. She ignores her message light, knowing it's just harassment from Carol. It's a little too easy to get comfortable against Pietro but she tries not to think on it.

She feels warm. It's not something he's used to. "I should warn you, I move a lot when I sleep, especially if I have bad dream.”

"That doesn't surprise me. But who said I was letting you sleep?" She teases him, brushing the hair off his face.

He smiles at her. "So it is you with big appetite."

She grins. "Now, surely you've heard of the eating habits of spiders?"

He smiles. "I know spiders eat flies and save pigs with their webs."

Jess laughs. "Oh, you sweet thing."

"I was going for funny but will take sweet." He kisses her head.

"Sweet and funny." She smiles. "Sweet little fly."

He chuckles. "Do not tell my sister this."

"Oh I'm sure she's already figured out that you're fast and annoying like one." She teases him again, turning to kiss him. "You do know what spiders do with sweet little flies, right?"

"They eat them." He looks at her. "I hope you mean to do this in figurative way."

"Actually. They stun them with venom." She gently kisses his chest, then punctuates each additional word with a kiss lower. "Then. They. Suck. Them. Dry."

"I like the sucking part. Not so much the venom part." Pietro is clearly getting excited.

"Well." She shrugs and drags her teeth over his hip.

He licks his lips. "Well?"

"Well most flies do not like venom. It leads to death. Though only what the French call the little death, in your case." And then her mouth is busy, tasting his testicles. He watches her work, almost as aroused by the sight as by the feel of what she's doing.

She looks up every so often just to judge his reaction. She moves from testicles to cock, making sure every sensitive inch spends time under her lips or tongue. Soon she doesn't have to look. He's moaning and uttering her name and Sokovian phrases as her mouth works it's magic. He fists her sheets as he tries not to thrust. Jess chuckles. Something about him is just too adorable to her. It only gets better as she wraps her lips around his cock.

"Jess!" She hums and takes him deeper. What she can't swallow, she strokes with her hand encouragingly. He moans again. "I come soon."

She nods and firms her grip, stroking him hard. It's all so excruciatingly slow to him. But he finally comes with a cry. She takes it all into her mouth and, when she's sure he's done, she leans over the edge of the bed and delicately spits into her trash.

When she's done, he pulls her into a kiss. "You make me very happy."

She nips his bottom lip. "It's a hopeful beginning, isn't it?"

"Most beginnings are hopeful." He moves the dark hair out of Jess' face.

She rolls her eyes. "Would you rather I kick you out of bed and say you're horrible?"

He furrows his brow. "No." He wonders if he will ever understand her completely.

"Oh, sweetheart." She kisses that brow. "I really do rather like you."

"I like you, too." His fingers stroke her back.

"I hope you appreciate just how much abuse Carol is putting me through, because of you." She chuckles. "You do seem worth it, though."

"I get equal abuse from my sister." He assures her.

"Isn't she dating a computer program?" Jess is making herself comfortable, pulling blankets up and snuggling in.

"I tease her back."

"Me too." Jess chuckles then gets up just long enough to hit the light before cuddling in again.

He lies there for a moment. "I feel like I should do more for you."

"Unless you plan on breaking up tomorrow, call it an IOU for next time." She nips his shoulder.

He nods. "Perhaps I do for you in morning."

"Tomorrow or next week or next month. I'm easy." Her phone chimes and she groans. "I suspect I'll be wanted early tomorrow."

"Not Carol?"

She chuckles. "Yes, Carol. I promised to help her with construction since she seems to think her husband helpless."

"I can help, too." He tells her. After all, it is his excuse for staying.

"I'd like that." She kisses him softly. Feeling very relaxed, Pietro closes his eyes.


	139. Construction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More work is done at Carol and Bucky's. Steve and Loki make plans.

She stands in the middle of the basement, dressed in jean shorts and a tank top. Her feet are bare and there's a tool belt low around her waist as it won't fit over her round belly. Short blonde hair is pulled back with a bandana so it won't get in her face. Yet Carol looks completely at ease as she uses the nail gun to finish the studs of the wall.

"Nice work." Bucky has been bringing in the drywall to cover it as she's been finishing up. He offered to do it, but she refused. That led to a bit of an argument, but Bucky decided it was just easier to let her have her way.

"Thanks, honey. Told you I was raised on a construction site." She puts the gun down and pushes on a beam to check it's strength.

"Yes you did." He wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her neck. "Anyone ever tell you you look sexy holding a power tool?"

She rests against him. "My father told me I looked stupid holding one and that I should go back home and mind my mother. That close?"

"Not even in the same hemisphere." He kisses her ear.

"Guess that's why he's not here." She turns her head for a proper kiss. He's only too happy to oblige.

"Jess still hasn't shown up, huh? Guess the sex was good." She grins and kisses him again. "Guess we can start with dry wall. And you still have to pick a paint colour for the man cave."

"I was thinking either a light grey or a warm beige." He can't decide if he wants to go cool and elegant or warm and bar-like.

She plays with the front of his shirt. "Flip a coin?"

"I was thinking of asking Steve for advice." He's hoping she'll approve.

"It's your space, honey. Oh! That reminds me." She hurries over to her tablet and brings it back to show him affordable stainless steel kitchen appliances that even come in a reddish finish. "I saw these. They come in our price range and we could get the red ones so they aren't too shiny garish with the gold paint."

He looks at it. "Red and gold. We can never invite Tony over."

"So you hate these too?" She sighs and sets the device safely aside.

"I don't hate them." It's just that they are so different from the kitchens he knew. "Do they have a blue finish maybe?"

She takes it again to show him. It has silver, red, blue, or copper. "I just want you to have the best, Buck." She's also been texting Steve throughout this renovation, and this was his suggestion. But she refuses to play the Steve card.

"The girls will leave fingerprints all over them."

"And they'll come right off. That's why we like stainless." She pulls the sleeve of her shirt down

He looks at the pictures. "Well of those I like either the blue or the regular." He would prefer that his kitchen not look like Iron Man

"Really?" She's a bit surprised, though the Iron Man thing had just never occurred to her. "I actually prefer the regular. It looks clean."

"Then let's go with regular." He moves the tablet towards her.

"Okay, I'll put the order in this afternoon." She switches the screen back to her blueprints and sets it aside.

"You wanna take a break? Get some breakfast or at least water?"

She smiles at him. "You worried, Mr Danvers? I did grab a granola bar before we started but if you want to fill me with something better, I'll do that."

He shakes his head and laughs. "You're eating for three. A granola bar isn't gonna cut it." He had hoped Jess would pick something up, but that apparently isn't going to happen.

"You just want a round wife. I know it." She teases as she tries to text Jess again.

"While you're pregnant yes." He isn't ashamed to admit it.

Her bright blue eyes tear up. There's something about the sincerity of it, the same way he said 'til death do us part' that tells her that even though it was the athletic girl he first fell for, he would love her any way. Or maybe it's the extra pregnancy hormones. Either way, she clings to him tightly. "Bucky."

He holds her, more than a little surprised by the sudden emotion. "Right here, doll. And we definitely need food." He gently takes the nail gun out of her hand and guides her upstairs.

Upstairs, unfortunately, there isn't much for food since they're still finishing things and were planning to have the fridge out soon. There's leftover pizza, though, and things for sandwiches. Carol remains quite clingy.

"Leftover pizza. The breakfast of champions."

"We'll get some real food in here as soon as we get the new fridge." Carol promises.

Bucky nods. "Are we sure Jess is okay?"

"Seeing as she's not answering my texts, she won't be soon." Carol tosses her phone on the counter. "Do you have Pietro's number? Then again, he's probably the reason she's not answering."

He gives her a hug knowing she's worried. "I don't. But we can probably have them tracked."

She leans in to him. "I swear if this is just for a fuck, I'm going to kick her skinny ass."

That's when the doorbell rings. Carol takes a breath and looks at Bucky. She can't remember if they locked it and is pretty sure Jess would just let herself in. Wouldn't she? Carol heads for the door.

Pietro is standing there. "Morning. We bring furniture."

"You... what?" Carol looks at him with clear confusion.

That's when Jess comes up behind him, easily lifting a coffee table under her arm. "One of the tenants in my building was getting rid of a few things and I know you guys are on a budget, so I nabbed them. I thought you could fix them up or whatever."

"...you did what?" Carol is still trying to process.

Pietro is gone in a flash them reappears holding an end table. "Where should we put this?"

Bucky walks up slowly. "Furniture?"

"Yes." Jess walks past Carol and puts the coffee table down. It's simple, oval top four legs in a dark brown, but seems to be in great condition.

The end table matches. Pietro puts it down near the window. "There are two bookcases." He slaps Bucky's chest with the back of his hand then gestures out the door. He heads out again. Bucky follows.

Jess also heads out while Carol looks at the pieces they've brought in. They're nice. But she also knows Jess's building is a few pay levels above theirs so it shouldn't be a surprise.

Bucky brings one of the bookcases in. This is also nice. No Ikea shopping here. He calls back. "How much did you pay for this?"

Jess is carrying the other one, teasing Pietro about her being so much stronger than him. "Huh? Oh, they were throwing it out. I didn't pay a single quid. Did give them a bottle of wine though, to be nice."

Pietro follows. "These are nice. I don't know why they throw out."

"Trish said they got a new set, so these were too much. You know how it is." Jess sets the book case down. "Think you'll be able to use these at all?"

Carol looks over at Bucky, still quite amazed at their luck. "Mancave can have first dibs, if you'd like?"

"I'll take the bookcases. The tables should stay up here."

Carol nods. "God, these are in perfect condition, too. We won't have to sand them or restain or anything." She goes over to Jess and gives her a tight hug before slapping her head.

"Ow. What was that for, bitchcakes?"

"Not answering your phone all morning." Carol makes a face.

"What? But I haven't had any..." She reaches around in her purse, quickly realizing she doesn't even have it with her. "I don't have it. I'm sorry."

Pietro feels a little guilty since he was distracting her most of the morning. "We can get it when we take back truck."

"I'll live. Barely." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, though it's true that she's never without her phone. Ever. It has her whole life in it.

"You're even mostly forgiven." Carol winks. 

Bucky pats his shoulder. "Just smile and nod."

Jess arches an eyebrow. "And how has that worked out for you, Barnes?"

He grins. "Got a beautiful wife, new house, girls on the way. I'd say it's worked out fantastic."

She rolls her eyes. "Carol, you've dragged me into yet another horror story, haven't you?"

Carol laughs. "You came willingly." She pulls Bucky close to give him a (in her mind) well-earned kiss. He accepts it happily.

Pietro bumps against Jess' shoulder. "It's sweet." He looks at her. "But I prefer our kisses."

"Shh." She smiles and covers her lips with a finger.

He winks at her. "Oh, almost forget." He disappears and reappears with a bag of bagels. "I bring food."

"We really need to get this construction done and get your new appliances in so you have proper food. Carol needs to eat more than take out. She needs lots of nutrients for your girls." Jess tells them as she nods at the bagels. She knows it's just more take out.

Bucky tells himself it's not a condemnation of him but concern for Carol. And in all honesty he feels the same way. "Then let's grab a bagel and finish."

Jess nods. "You poor man. We need to get that kitchen done so you can take care of her. She really needs a lot more red meat and dark greens." She leans in to speak softly to Bucky. "Has she been co-operative, or is she sticking to her usual habits of street dogs and salads?"

"She's right here." Carol groans. "Just don't give me the speech about eating organs. Because I'm not going to."

Bucky smiles. "She's gotten better since I started cooking."

"Just watch her iron." Jess pats his hand. Then she curls an arm to show muscle and teases. "Alright. Where do you need me? I've brought the big guns."

Nibbling on a bagel, Carol leads her back downstairs while explaining the construction plans for the day. The men follow, eating their own bagels. Pietro, whose sister loves to boss him around, takes direction better than Bucky. But the sniper tries his best.

With the four of them working together and Carol's experience (which the men have to grudgingly admit is expansive) to guide them, they get all the walls up and insulated by lunch time. It's a good thing Jess hasn't returned the truck yet, as they're going to need it to get flooring.

Bucky was able to help with the electrical since he had some experience from before. "We doing tile, wood, or carpet?" He asks as he starts to fill in the seams between the drywall pieces.

"We're going to see what they have and what fits our budget." Carol is writing down all the measurements they need for each room. "I'd like wood or one of those imitation wood products."

He nods. "That'd be nice. But if it ends up being carpet maybe something medium to dark. Same with the wood actually."

Carol agrees. "Alright, we need to borrow one of your vehicles, Jess. Maybe if we take the car, if you two wouldn't mind picking up the kitchen appliances? I'll call the store ahead now."

Bucky kisses her temple, silently telling her everything is going to work out.

Meanwhile, Pietro has filled in all the seams with plaster.

"Yeah, sounds good. Lunch can happen in there, too." Jess smiles.

"Okay. Great. Let me just deal with the appliances thing, and we can do this." Carol squeezes Bucky's hand then takes her phone and tablet upstairs to make the purchase and confirm pick up.

Jess shakes her head as Carol is up. "She always gets so obsessive over these things. Should've seen her when she first got that plane of hers and started fixing it up."

"Yeah. I can only imagine." Bucky thanks them both for their help. "And I haven't forgotten the bet. Just haven't gotten to a bank yet."

"No problem." Pietro tells him.

"We can do that too." Carol says as she comes back down. "They're putting our pieces together. Ask for pickup for Danvers-Barnes. Okay, we ready to go?"

Everyone is, and they head out in separate cars.

Carol and Bucky stop at a hardware store, since they'll have most floorings except carpets and probably at a better price. Carol garners more than a few stares and whispers because of her recent media exposure. They look at the wood and laminates first. It's clear the laminate is the cheaper option. Most of it doesn't look as good though.

A few of the higher end (and thus higher priced) laminate products could be usable, though. "Think I can talk us into a discount?" Carol wiggles her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't bet against it." The laminate they are looking at is a medium shade that could go with either a cool or dark room.

"Same colour for all the rooms?" She quickly starts doing up the math for how many boxes they'd have to buy.

"Yeah. Makes it easier."

"Okay, so we're probably going to need 23 of these boxes for the whole basement. We can afford that, but let's find an employee." Carol starts to look around.

An older Hispanic man comes up. "Did you need some help?"

"Oh, yes sir, thank you. My husband and I were looking at this product, but we realized looking at the size of the box that we're going to need quite a lot." Carol is charming and there's just a hint of flirtation there. "That leaves two questions. One, have you got any more cases in the back? We'll take the seven here, but we need sixteen more."

"Let me check out the inventory." He jots down the SKU number. "I'll be right back."

Bucky watches him leave. Then he turns to his wife. "You are such a charmer."

"How else do you think I managed a catch like you?" She winks playfully.

"Hard work, determination, and beautiful breasts?" He teases.

She laughs. "So... Charm."

"Charm." He agrees with a nod.

The man comes back. "We only have 10 in the back. But we can order you the other six. It would be here in about four days."

Carol crosses her arms. "Four days? We were really hoping to be done by then. We couldn't get it from one of your other locations nearby?"

One of the other stores does have the remaining six and more. The employee calls the store and has them hold the six for Mr and Mrs Danvers.

Carol chuckles slightly at that, giving Bucky a nudge. Then she asks the employee about the possibility of a bulk discount. He says he can do 5% but that's it. They haggle a bit. Because they are former military, they can get another 5% on top of that. (But it's 5% then 5%, not 10% total.) The department manager comes. In the end, Carol gets them to agree to a total 10%.

She gives Bucky a kiss on the cheek as they get their purchase (the laminate along with under flooring) out to the car. "One more stop, and you can start putting it down."

"Two. We have to go to the bank, too." Then he remembers. "Three. We need to eat."

"Oh, details." Carol laughs and pulls him into a kiss. "Scary words, beautiful man."

"Scary words back, pregnant lady." He smiles and takes a breath and wonders if and when life will ever slow down with her.

She's definitely not planning on it. They go about their errands and make it back to the house. The borrowed truck is parked out front. Carol assumes Jess is inside with her copy of the house key. (Steve has one, too, of course.) "Appliances? Now we just need to finish those cupboards."

"And then move in."

"And then christen every surface." She grins at him.

He smiles at that. "And then introduce Chewie to her new home."

"And get everything ready for Lina and Becky." She shifts to rest her head on his shoulder. Bucky suddenly wonders how all of this happened so quickly.

"It's like a dream, isn't it?" Carol's thoughts aren't far from his. "You almost feel you missed a step somewhere."

"Yeah." He looks at her. "I wouldn't trade it for anything though."

"Only thing I'd change is that visit with Hydra." Carol agrees and takes his hand.

"Yeah."

In the kitchen, Pietro looks at Jess. "I'm surprised you've said nothing yet."

"About?" She's just finishing the installation of the dishwasher and sets aside her wrench.

"About love bugs over there."

She arches an eyebrow. "What's to say? They're figuring out their whole future right now. I'm just here to make sure it's the best start possible."

He gives her a knowing smile. "You are secret softie."

"Such horrid lies." She wipes off her hands on her jeans then roughly pulls him against her. "I think you owe me an apology."

He leans in slowly to give her a kiss then pulls back at the last minute. "You sure I have to apologize?"

"Only if you want to spend the night again." She pats his cheek and begins to pull away but he pulls her into a kiss, capturing her bottom lip in his. The kiss is slow, sensual, reminding her how well he can use his tongue.

This time when she finally pulls away, it's with a soft laugh. "You can stay as many nights as you like."

He chuckles with her. "I would not want you getting tired of me."

"I'd think a bright young thing like you would get tired of me first." She teases.

"Of you? Not possible." He smiles with the confidence of the young man he is.

"You're a funny boy." She lightly rubs his side before turning to return to her work.

The smile falters. "I am no boy." 

There's some loud thumping as Bucky and Carol enter with a few boxes of flooring each. He walks over. "You have floor?"

"Yeah, we got a nice one." Carol shows him a box she's holding. She could've easily carried four, but Bucky asked her to be careful with the babies.

"I am ready to help."

Bucky takes out his wallet. He gives Pietro the $100 then another $40. "Get us some lunch? Something healthier like chicken or something."

"Carol should be eating red meat." Jess comes out of the kitchen. "And you should be using manners. Pietro's not your page boy."

"He said he wanted to help." Bucky notes. "And he's faster than we are." He takes back the $40. "Fine. I'll get something."

Pietro looks from one to the other. "I don't mind."

"I was just looking for a 'please'." Jess raises her hands.

"She kind of has a point." Carol pipes in. "Though she could be nicer making it."

"Whatever." Bucky is hangry and a little freaked by all of this house stuff and doesn't need the extra aggravation that Jess always seems to being. He looks at Carol. "What would you like to eat?"

"Absolutely anything is fine by me. But how about I get the food, since I can't really do the floors anyway?" She points at her belly. All that bending wouldn't exactly be easy on her.

The thought of being alone with the other two is not exactly appealing to Bucky, but he knows she's right. "Yeah. Sure. Let me get the rest of the boxes first." He makes short work of it, especially with the others' help.

Before she heads out, Carol pulls Bucky aside for a quiet word. "You okay, Bucky-bear? You seem a little grumpy."

"Just hungry." He leaves it at that.

She kisses him softly. "Let's get this floor done then we'll take tomorrow off."

"Yeah. Sorry I'm Mr Grumpy-Grump."

"It's kinda sexy." She teases. "Now let me go get lunch for my grumpy-bear."

He didn't expect the sexy comment. He gives her a kiss then sends her on her way with a pat to her ass. She laughs and winks at him as she goes. She'll have to get him something extra special.

Rubbing his hands together, Bucky decides being busy is the best thing. "Let's go prep the floor." He grabs some of the material and heads downstairs.

Jess grabs some more and follows him down. "You ever done this before?"

"We didn't have laminate back in my day. But I'm good with directions." He tells her.

They open a box and read the instructions. Then Jess grabs Carol's tablet and pulls up a few youtube videos for reference. Pietro doesn't use speed as he's never done this either. Between the three of them they figure out how best to start and what the initial cuts will need to be.

They only get the first couple feet in before Carol returns with food. She sets it out on the counter, since they haven't brought their table yet. She just got food from the prepared section of the nearby grocery store - roast chicken, ribs, potato wedges and a couple salads. She's also brought disposable dishes. "Buck? Jess, Pietro? There's food."

"Hooray!" Bucky bounds up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "My hero."

Carol laughs. "Give me a kiss, then fill your poor belly."

He gives her a lengthy though chaste kiss. "Thank you for the food."

"Got to take care of my husband." She smiles and rubs his tummy.

He nods. "He'll be less grumpy now."

"But just as sexy." She steals another kiss.

"Gross." Jess teases as she comes up. "You two are going to cause me diabetes."

"Sorry." Bucky moves away to fix a plate. It gets piled high.

Carol nudges Jess and speaks to her softly. "Could you cool it a bit?"

Jess arches an eyebrow but nods.

Carol starts a plate for herself, consisting of just salad and ribs. They'll probably complain she needs to eat more, but she's not that hungry.

Pietro's plate is not nearly as full as Bucky's. He hasn't used his power much today and doesn't need the extra calories.

Jess has somewhat more than Carol and is immediately nudging her. "Is that enough, honeybee? My nieces need to be strong and healthy."

Bucky immediately comes to Carol's defense. "Leave her be. She's got enough to worry about without you nagging her."

"I'm not nagging." Jess looks like she'll fight him on this.

"It's fine. I can get more if I'm still hungry." Carol gently takes Jess's wrist. Jess understands the meaning and backs down.

Pietro watches then looks at Carol. "It is good you have so many who care for you."

"It can get frustrating." She smiles warmly at him. "But you're right, it's amazing to be loved. I mean, look at you getting taken in by Steve and Loki. That's so incredible."

He thinks and nods. "Yes. Strange. Steve was enemy. Now he is father."

"Loki was also an enemy. There isn't a soul in New York who won't remember that attack. The Captain is a remarkable man." Jess points out.

Carol nods. "He believes in second chances." Her eyes go straight to Bucky.

"He's the best of us." Bucky says. "Always has been. Always will be."

Carol nods as her eyes stay on him. "Walking amongst giants. I will be one of them."

"Yeah." He eats quietly after that.

Carol shifts to lean against him as she eats. She's a little bit worried about him though she won't say as much. "So do you think we can finish that floor today? I think we should take a break to recover a bit before finishing and moving."

"I don't know, doll. It's a lot of floor. I'm thinking it's gonna take us a few days to get it in."

She sighs, giving him a pout as her chin rests on his shoulder.

Jess nods. "I think taking the day off would be good, anyway. I'd like to take this one to Coney."

"I'm all for taking a day off." Bucky clarifies. "I just think the floor is gonna take a while."

"I can stay and help other days." Pietro offers.

Carol nods with a sigh. "Okay. And I'll finish up here, then we can do the moving. Maybe we can convince Steve to come help?"

"I'm sure we can." He kisses her temple.

She wants it more for Bucky but simply smiles. "We could have them stay over, maybe. Not that they need to but we've been there so often."

"You haven't got an extra bed, Carol." Jess reminds her.

He smiles and pats his wife's hand. "Loki could probably magic something up."

"And we'll have to have a housewarming!" She sets aside her empty plate and hugs Bucky's arm. "We should do something fun. A dinner? Karaoke? Games night?"

Bucky suggests a game night. "That way we can enjoy the house."

"Good. Nobody likes karaoke. I've got cards against humanity, if you want to borrow it." Jess smiles, not admitting her secret karaoke addiction.

"Yes." Carol grins. "I'd pay money to see Steve and Bucky play."

Pietro pouts at Jess. "I like karaoke."

Jess looks at him and shakes her head. "We may have to break up." She is obviously sarcastic.

He throws his napkin at her. She laughs and picks it up. "Are you messing up this house we've worked so hard on?"

He puts his hand on his heart. "I would never mess up Colonel and Sergeant's home."

"We appreciate that, Pietro." Carol chuckles softly.

Bucky offers to clean up a bit. "Carol, why don't you head downstairs and see if you like what we've done. If so, you can be in charge of cutting."

"Sure. Scary words, honey." She kisses his nose. Then she leads Jess and Pietro back down.

"Scary words?" Pietro asks her.

"You know, the l word." Carol tries to focus on the work before them.

"She has love issues." Jess tells him

"Oh. Yes. I understand now." He smiles.

"Her ex died. She thinks the words are cursed." Jess whispers though a bit too loud.

"Stop lying about me. I just have a thing with love, okay?" Carol kneels down to test the floor.

"My condolences on your ex."

Carol looks at him for a moment. "Thank you. He saved my life. And gave me my powers, so I guess I should be grateful."

"It's how we met, you know." Jess smiles at Pietro. "I was the first SHIELD agent assigned to her when she was adjusting."

He nods. "It is good you have each other. Like I have Wanda."

"I agree." Carol smirks. "Everyone needs someone they can get in trouble with."

Pietro laughs.

"No, she just needs someone to say no so she can ignore them." Jess rolls her eyes.

He shakes his head. "You don't fool me, Jess. I know you get into much trouble yourself."

"You kidding? I'm practically a saint." She winks.

"Man I wish Bucky heard that one." Carol laughs.

"Even I know you are no saint." Pietro tells Jess. "And I like you very much."

Jess pulls his in for a kiss, her fingers in the front of his pants. He pulls away slowly. "See? No saint. Saints are boring."

Carol looks up at him. "You've met Steve, right?"

"Father is no saint either. He can be very stubborn."

"Common in saints. Or so they taught in Sunday school." Carol shrugs and stands. "Where is that husband of mine?"

While cleaning, Bucky's phone started ringing with a call from Steve. "Hey sex kitten."

He laughs. "Hey, punk. We were just talking about you. Are your ears burning?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see how the house was going and make sure your head hasn't exploded yet." As he speaks, he's working on something for Loki.

"Head hasn't exploded yet, though it's come close a few times." Bucky tells him what they've done and still have to do. "Any chance you'd be able to help us move in once we're done? We'll let you spend the night."

"Yeah, we can definitely come up. Not that you have that much to move." Steve's smile can be heard. "You could probably just use the hug."

"I really could. I'm feeling a little out numbered here." He takes a breath. "Not to mention the reality of it all suddenly hitting me."

"A lot of changes. Do you see your doctor soon?"

He nods though he knows Steve can't see him. "Couple of days."

"She should help. And maybe a night of cuddles instead of sex. I know it sounds crazy, but it really helps sometimes."

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiles softly. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, buddy. But you know I'm never further than your phone. I can only think of two things I wouldn't stop to talk to you." Steve chuckles. "Sex or a fight. And I'd call you back after."

Bucky laughs. "Thanks, pal. I should go before I'm accused of making Carol do all the work. I'll call you soon."

"Yeah. Send her our love."

"Will do." Bucky ends the call and heads downstairs. "Steve and Loki say hi."

Carol looks up from where she's cutting boards. "Aw, they called? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just checking how the house is coming along." He looks at the space. "I'm thinking we should paint before we get much further with the floor. That way we won't get paint on them."

She pauses and looks at him. "I never thought about that. You're probably right. But we haven't gotten paint for your mancave yet." They'd gone with a goldish beige for the rest of the basement.

"I'm leaning towards that gray blue color. I can go get it if you want to start painting the rest." He smiles at Pietro. "No doubt you'll all be done by the time I get back."

She nods. "Sounds good."

Jess is biting her tongue from commenting on the whole mancave idea in front of Bucky. He gives Carol a kiss and heads out again.

The others start on painting the rest of the rooms, which really is incredibly fast with Pietro. Bucky's prediction ends up being correct. They are working on the floor again by the time he returns.

Carol leaves the other two to continue the floor, and goes with Bucky to paint his. "Steve's eyes blue?" She asks about the colour.

"Actually it reminded me of your eyes."

She gives him a soft kiss. "You're good."

"I've got a couple of great mentors."

"Oh yeah? Well you've got a couple of fans, too." Another kiss and they go for their brushes, to see if they can make an attempt at Pietro's time.

They are experts by now and actually make good progress. It's no where near Pietro's time, but it's still pretty good. They slow a little when Carol decides to be playful, getting paint on Bucky's cheek and arm as she steals him for a kiss. He laughs and gets her back, painting her arm.

"There's my smile." She boops his nose. Then she writes 'Carol (hearts) Bucky' in big letters across the wall they haven't done yet. "I'm putting it in the bones of our house. This is a place of love."

Bucky takes a picture of it before continuing. An hour later, Pietro comes in and offers to finish it for them. He could use a stretch and another chance to use his powers.

Carol hands him her roller with a shrug. She pulls out her phone to check the time. "We should wrap up soon."

Jess walks in, unable to continue without help. "This is such a calming colour. It's nice."

"Holy shit." Bucky says. "Someone mark the day and time. Jess likes something I selected that isn't Carol." He smirks then kisses her temple. "I'll help with the floor."

Jess gives him a tiny shock of her power. "Who said I like Carol?" She ducks the paintbrush that hurtles in her direction.

Bucky grins. "Well I'm shocked." He's proud of the pun. He leads the way out before anything can be thrown at him.

"He's terrible. I completely get why you love him." Jess tells Carol before following him out. She points at the paint on him. "You look a little blue, Barnes."

"Good one."

"Figured I'd try to speak your language." She sticks out her tongue, and heads back to the floorboards. Together they actually work well. And they manage to get down another several feet before Carol comes back saying it's time to stop.

Jess stretches, belly poking out between shirt and jeans. "I will take my neighbour's truck back, and Pietro can drive you two home before coming back to mine. Plan?"

"Plan." Carol nods with a smile. She fully intends to get Bucky in the shower the second they're home.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Chewie has other plans and practically rubs herself raw against Carol's leg. Bucky laughs. "I think someone missed you."

"Oh come here, baby girl." Carol picks up the cat, giving her a kiss and a good cuddle. "How about we feed you while mom and dad shower, then we can all cuddle for a movie?"

She meows as if agreeing. She doesn't eat however until she sees the humans enter the bathroom and close the door.

Carol's laughing as she starts tugging at Bucky's clothing. "She needs me almost as much as you do."

"Almost." He kisses her, nipping at her lips.

"You seem like you're feeling better than earlier. Really was just hunger?" She strokes his face. Parting from him to turn on the shower seems like far too much effort.

"For the most part." He runs his fingers down the side of her face. "Scary words."

"Scary words." She agrees. "Tomorrow we will sleep in and I will make you breakfast in bed with those scary box waffles and then we will do nothing but cuddle until at least noon."

He smiles. "Sounds fantastic." He gives her a kiss then moves to turn on the water.

The last of their clothes is shed and she pushes him into the shower. She begins to soap him down with more kisses along his shoulders and arms. They scrub the paint off each other, making faces as though it were super difficult. Then Bucky guides her into a warm kiss.

As she slowly pulls away, she looks into his eyes. "Best choice I ever made."

"What's that? Me, getting pregnant, or buying a house?"

"You, naturally." She gently strokes his chest.

"Scary words, doll." He pushes her hair back. "All the scary words."

"There aren't enough scary words for all you make me feel." She leans back against the wall, tugging him on top of her. She doesn't even need a kiss, just to be close, to be held in those strong arms.

He covers her body with his for a few moments. Then he moves away to turn off the water. "Let's dry off. I'll make us some food, while you pick out a movie."

She nods, knowing there'll be many more cuddles as they watch. On drying, she pulls on a simple lace nighty before going to dig through her DVDs. Their DVDs? Though these are really the collection she's amassed. But soon enough, Bucky will be adding his own favourites to the pile.

Bucky is in a t-shirt and boxers. He's making roast beef sandwiches with provolone cheese and all the fixings. His is three times the height of hers. Potato chips and water completes the meal. And he makes chocolate pudding from a box for dessert. "What are we watching?"

"I'm trying to choose between two Jim Henson films." Carol admits as Chewie climbs onto her lap. She's decided not to care about movies he needs to 'catch up on' but rather just pick out her own favourites. "Dark Crystal or Mirrormask."

He looks at the two covers. "Dark Crystal." He sets the plates down and brings the rest, including napkins. Then he sits next to her and snuggles enough that he can still eat.

The film starts and its haunting melody fills the room as the narrator sets the scene. Carol is cuddled against Bucky with Chewie in her lap. The cat insists on bits of beef from her sandwich and Carol can't resist sharing. It does make it difficult to eat, though. Bucky likes this one better than that last one with the baby. Once he finishes his sandwich, he wraps his arms around Carol properly.

Carol's head is on his shoulder as she continues to nibble slowly. "Jen could totally be you. Which, I guess makes me Kira and Chewie Fizgig." Carol teases, though the characters haven't been introduced yet.

He glances down at her. "Should that makes sense to me?"

"It will." She gives him a kiss and shifts to set aside her half finished plate.

Bucky is glad Jess isn't here to comment. Carol has to admit she is, also. Her appetite has been rather low lately. She intends to ask the doctor about it her next appointment. For all she knows, it could be normal. Noticing the movie is on the part where Fizgig comes in, Carol watches to see how high Bucky jumps.

He doesn't disappoint. "Jesus."

Carol giggles and shifts closer. "Kira is so pretty. Even if she is a puppet."

"She really is." Bucky agrees.

"It's a lost art. The company mostly does computer animation now." Her eyes stay on the screen as the movie builds the relationship. She'd never admit it, but this movie is really where her ideal for love comes from. Even more than Star Wars. He likes it. A lot. She can tell because he isn't talking and because he gives her a little squeeze every time something suspenseful or exciting happens.

She's glad, as it is a favourite. They both chuckle at the 'of course not, you're a boy' line. And she squeezes his hand when Kira is captured. It's the ending, though, that always gets her. Especially since Mar Vell.

Bucky can't believe how it ends. "I thought this was a kid's movie." He rubs his eyes.

"That's why they bring her back. It was temporary death." She looks up at him with a certain sadness in her eyes. "It doesn't work like that in real life."

He gives her a small smile. "Kinda did for me."

She's about to argue that he wasn't actually dead, but she just kisses him instead. "They had to keep you alive for me. That said, I'd still expect you to save the world before me."

"Same. Though I'm not sure I could do it." He admits.

"Steve's done it twice already. Look where its brought him." She points out.

"A guilt-ridden worried mess? Don't tell him I said that."

She huffs a laugh. "Yet, he was driven by memory not the serum to rip gaping holes through Hydra."

"So was I." He gives her another squeeze.

"I simply had to save the world, so our daughters had a place to live." She smiles.

He kisses her head. "Another movie?"

"Yeah. Want to try Mirrormask? It has a very important man with a tower."

Bucky presses his lips together to try not to laugh. "Is that supposed to sell me?"

She grins. "There's also a little girl who runs away from the circus to find real life."

"Okay. See? You should have led with that." He chuckles then agrees to watch it.

"There's also a witch and a doppelganger. And a chicken." Her grin gets bigger. "And cats who eat books."

"You've sold me, doll. Put it on, and I'll go get us pudding." He kisses her head.

Carol laughs then gently picks the sleeping cat off her lap so she can change the movie. Bucky takes his dirty plate and her plate with the half-eaten sandwich back to the kitchen. He returns with two bowls of chocolate pudding with whipped cream on top.

"Oh, lord, Buck. I couldn't finish my sandwich. Where will I put that?" Not that she isn't thrilled.

"Eat what you can. I'll finish the rest." He sits and waits for her. "You feelin' okay? I thought pregnant women were supposed to be super hungry."

"So did I." She frowns a bit. "I feel okay, just not super hungry. I don't know."

Her frown makes him worry. "Should we ask the doc? Or look online?"

"It's probably just house stress." Losing her appetite is a typical stress reaction for her.

He knows that can't be good for the girls, but he knows she knows that already. "We should see the doctor just to be sure."

"Already booked for the day after tomorrow."

He smiles at her. "Should'a known. I'll go with you."

"It's just gonna be a boring check up." She takes a fingerful of pudding.

"Don't care. I want to be there for all my girls."

She smiles. "I gave you an out. Now you're stuck."

"I'm never stuck with you." There's a sincerity to the words that almost scares him.

She presses a gentle kiss to his lips. She can practically feel the intensity in his words. "Let's watch the movie, cuddle, and relax. That's what we need."

He nods and eats his pudding as the movie starts.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve has come to realize that he's the kind of person that needs to be busy. A day off doing nothing drives him insane. He has taken to throwing crumpled balls of paper at the kittens. The kittens try to catch them then scurry after the paper as it rolls away.

It's briefly amusing, but he's sort of wishing Loki or Bucky were around to throw one at. He can't help but curse himself once more for encouraging Loki to have a job and interests. So what if it's good for him? He wants all of Loki to himself.

As though reading his mind, Loki sends him a picture of himself kissing a Captain America action figure. It has a caption. 'Is it cheating if it's with you?'

Steve laughs and texts back. 'You may need the replacement soon. I'm dying.'

Two minutes later, Loki is coming through the front door. "Darling, I'm home."

Steve rushes from the bedroom to the living room and takes Loki up in a spinning hug. "God, I've missed you."

He laughs. "It's only been a few hours."

"Too many. I've been all alone with nothing to do." Steve pouts.

"My poor love." Loki pouts back. "Did you go check on the Avengers' construction? Or perhaps finish the invitations for the wedding?"

"Yes and yes. I also got my second book into my editor, spoke about the first and I should be getting proofs next week, called Tony, called Bucky, went for a run, and finished my latest sketchbook. I've had nothing to do for almost an hour." He's trying really hard with that pout to garner sympathy.

"My my. You have been busy." Loki licks his lips. "Does this mean our honeymoon is all planned out as well?"

"Not doing that without you." He nips the bottom lip. "Did some research on it, though."

"Show me." When Steve starts to move away, Loki pulls him back. "Give us a proper kiss first."

"Proper? Like this?" He gives Loki a firm but chaste press of lips.

The corner of Loki's mouth rises. "That'll do. For now."

"We'll find a better use for my mouth later." Steve teases as he brings over the laptop and shows Loki some of the museums and such he's been looking at. "We should plan our route through." He mentions, looking at a map of Europe.

They spend the entire afternoon making plans and reserving tickets and hotel rooms. "It feels even more real now." Loki says.

"I can't wait to see it all with you." Steve squeezes Loki's hand. Then he leans in for a kiss. "And then after we can think family planning. Unless you want to spend Europe trying to get pregnant?"

Loki smiles. "Would you like that? For us to conceive during our honeymoon?"

"It would be pretty special. But I don't want you to feel I'm rushing you. You know it's not just because of Bucky having kids, either. Having a family with you is the most incredible experience I can imagine." He smiles shyly.

Taking Steve's hand, Loki admits he'd like to see Europe with Steve as a man. "I can change you when we get back. We can start trying then."

Steve nods and kisses Loki's fingers. "Whatever makes you happy, my love."

"You make me happy." He bites his lip. "You scanning in the invitation and sending it off to the printer tomorrow would make me even happier."

Steve laughs. "You like what I did, though? It's okay? I couldn't send it without your approval."

Loki picks it up and looks at it. "It's perfect." He sets it down and looks at Steve. "You're perfect."

"Because I have you." Steve tilts up Loki's chin and kisses him slowly.

"Mmm." He looks into those blue eyes. "I love you."

"A I love you." He gives Loki another soft kiss. "My beautiful night sky."

"My shining starlight." He kisses each eye before letting their lips meet again. "If you're bored, perhaps you could help Bucky and Carol with their house."

"I did volunteer to help them move. I just wanted some time at home, too. I can't teleport there each day like you, babe." He hugs Loki close.

"This is true." Loki plays with the collar of Steve's short. "But I've been working on that. So someday soon, perhaps a couple more weeks, I'll be able to take you with me." He looks at Steve.

Steve kisses his forehead. "That would be incredible. I'm proud of you for picking a goal and working on it. And showing such incredible progress."

His eyebrows rise. "Why do I suddenly feel like a child?"

"Because I'm proud of you? Maybe because you haven't heard those words enough since then?" Steve strokes his cheek.

"Perhaps." He smiles. "What would you like to do now, my love?"

"Honestly, I don't know. You see my problem?" He gives a lopsided smile.

It is a smile Loki absolutely must kiss. "How about something touristy? We haven't gone to the Smithsonian in a while. We can see the dinosaurs again."

"I do love the dinosaurs." Steve gives Loki a teasing tickle. "Almost as much as you."

Loki giggles. "Dinosaurs then. I'll take a few pictures and call it work."

"Dork." Steve takes one last kiss. "I think I need a dinosaur the shirt."

His eyebrows go up. "And here I thought I was being clever and efficient." He takes one last kiss before going to put his computer away.

"Never said you weren't." Steve grins. It's such a simple silly thing but he's thrilled to be going out with Loki.

They take the motorcycle to the National Mall and do an extra lap around it just for fun. Then they pal and head inside. Hand in hand, they walk into the museum and head out to the dinosaurs straight off.

Loki enjoys watching Steve almost as much as the exhibits. He asks questions, pretending not to know that humans and dinosaurs did not exist at the same time. Steve indulges Loki, though he occasionally pokes him when he thinks he's being too silly.

"You could have been a teacher." Loki decides.

"Back up plan, if I ever stop being an Avenger." Steve kisses his cheek.

"So never." He smiles. "But you will teach our children, and that will be good."

"Let's just hope they get your brains." Steve teases.

"And your morals?" Loki teases back.

"I'll teach them that." He bumps Loki with his hip. "And you'll teach them to love."

The dark hair shakes. "You are the one who loves."

"But you love so fully." He takes Loki's hand and kisses it.

"Only certain people. You love everyone."

"Not _everyone_. But I do go everyone a chance." He points out an interesting fact on one of the signs. Loki uses it as an excuse to lean against him as if to see better. Steve wraps an arm around his waist. "You going back to Tuesday meetings?"

"I'd like to." He admits.

"Good. We got Thursday classes now, too." He kisses Loki's neck.

"Do we? Will you be going to those?" Loki is curious.

Steve nods. "Hard to learn couples dances without a partner."

It's takes Loki a moment to understand. "Do we need dancing lessons?"

"Remember? We talked about it?" Steve tilts his head. "It's different dances each week. For fun."

"Ah." He blushes slightly. "I thought it was for the wedding. Sorry. I have wedding on the brain."

"Have we picked a first song yet? I don't remember. Maybe this class will give us a move or two." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"You mentioned a Cliks song. I have it written down on my phone." For once he doesn't make a move to look at it.

"Oh, of course. How could I ever forget?" Steve smiles.

Loki smiles back. "You've had a lot on your mind."

"Maybe a little. Mostly you." He offers his hand again.

Taking it, Loki leads him to one of the smaller dinosaurs. "This one is cute."

"Kittensaurus." Steve pretends to read.

That makes Loki laugh. "A carnivore known for its sharp claws and plaintive meows?"

"And doting mother." Steve teases.

"I don't dote."

"You really do. It's adorable."

He wrinkles his nose. "Perhaps we should move on."

"Let's go see the aquatic ones." He leads Loki on.

"If you were a dinosaur, what kind would you be?" Loki asks.

"Hmmn. I don't know. Maybe a triceratops, with it's massive shield." He grins.

"I can see that."

"What would you be? Something with many teeth to eat me?" Steve teases.

"Velociraptor perhaps. Something cunning and dangerous." Loki tells him.

"What about that one that looks like a predator but is actually an herbivore?" The name escapes him, but they were looking at it earlier.

Loki narrows his eyes. "Are you saying I'm not actually dangerous?"

Steve shakes his head. "I'm saying you're not what you appear. You have claws and can use them but you don't need to."

"Of course not. It's far more fun to get people to do things willingly."

"Especially if they think it's their idea?" Steve is sure this has been used on him.

"Of course. What kind of trickster would I be if I wasn't able to do that?" He kisses Steve's cheek.

Steve chuckles. "A sad one. But you are literally the god."

"Not anymore." There's a hint of sadness in his voice. It would be undetectable to anyone else.

"You will always be. You're legendary." He kisses Loki's ear.

Shaking his head slowly, Loki disagrees. "You are legend. I am myth, an old one at that."

"Both live long past death." He squeezes Loki's hand. "Like our love will."

The former god gives an amused look. "Someone's feeling morbidly romantic."

"Always." Steve teases.

"Is that so. Must be why you like dinosaurs so much." He gives Steve a little bump.

"Yup." He bumps Loki back. "Would you rather see something else."

"No. I like it here." Loki studies the flipper-shaped bones of the specimen they are approaching. "Life has such amazing variations."

"God's work is incredible." Steve agrees, taking Loki's hand.

"Is God important to you?"

"Silly question." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"Are you going to want our children to go to church?"

"I can't even go to church these days. It's so..." He shakes his head. The church he was raised with is completely gone, even the language is different.

"So...?"

"I'd like them to be Christian. If. If that's okay?" He looks over.

Loki looks back. "I'd like them to choose for themselves. But I'm fine with you teaching them about the Christian faith."

Steve nods. "I want to give them a foundation. They can decide when they're older and have done some research."

"And I will teach them to worship me." Loki teases.

"And mother is next to the name of God on a child's lips." Steve winks. "I think that's the saying."

"A wise saying." Loki kisses his cheek.

"I'd like to worship you." Steve kisses his in return. "Later."

"I look forward to it." He bumps against him again. They continue through the galleries, marveling at the life before them.

Steve feels a tug on his trousers. When he looks down, there's a little girl with dark skin and light eyes looking up at him. She whispers loudly. "Are you Captain America?"

He crouches down and whispers back. "Sometimes I am. Who are you?"

Her eyes grow big. "Jasmine Grace."

"Hi, Jasmine Grace. I'm Steve right now, when I'm not in my uniform." He offers his hand.

She looks back at her mom and grandmother, who smile at her. Turning back around, she shakes his hand. "You know Hulk?"

Loki takes a couple of pictures. Then he walks over and speaks to her relatives.

"I do know Hulk. Do you like him?" Steve smiles widely.

She nods. "He's kinda scary."

"A little bit, but only when he's angry."

Large eyes blink. "You're my third favorite."

"Third? Who're your first and second? We should get your address so I can have them send you autographs." Steve smiles warmly.

She counts on her fingers. "Hulk. Falcon. Cap'n." She looks at him to see if that's okay.

"Excellent. Guess who my favourite is?" Steve winks.

She looks around then points at Loki.

"He's not an Avenger." Steve chuckles. "I like Captain Marvel. Shh."

The little girl smiles and holds up four fingers.

"You know, if you want to be an Avenger someday too, you can. You just need to pick a skill and get really good at it." He nods slowly.

She nods. Then she throws her arms around him. He hugs her back. "You should come see the facility once it's ready. We'll do tours."

Letting him go, she nods enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

"It'll be a while, but I really hope to see you."

"Okay."

Loki and the two women walk up. He introduces them to Steve, and they thank him for his kindness. "I have their information," Loki tells him, knowing Steve will likely want to send her something.

"Thank you." He kisses the girls head.

The smile on her face could light up the sky. She looks up at her mom. "Cap'n says I can be an Avenger."

"But you've got to practice." He reminds her.

She nods as Loki says, "Or study. Intelligence is just as important as skill."

"Intelligence is a skill, as far as I'm concerned." Steve smiles. "Be your best self."

They say their good-byes, and Loki leads Steve away. "Let's go see the butterflies." They walk quickly to the exhibit and go through the double-doors and find themselves among lots of fluttering butterflies.

Steve looks around in wonder. "So beautiful. This is why I've never lost my faith."

"Butterflies? Or beauty."

"Beauty." He squeezes Loki's hand. "Why else would I thank God so profusely for you?"

"I have no idea." Loki's smile is almost shy. "When do we start our dance lessons?"

"A week from Thursday. I head we'll be starting with a foxtrot." He assumes the position, offering his hands.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "I see you're leading." He smiles and takes his place.

"This time." The dance starts slowly, Steve humming as they move through the butterflies.

It feels magical. Loki's heart fills with love. It makes it hard to breathe. "I love you, starlight."

"And I love you." Steve whispers as they move together.

"We should leave." Loki tells him.

Steve nods, slowly pulling back until only their hands touch. "Let's go home, baby."

Their bodies don't come in contact again until Loki climbs onto the motorcycle behind Steve. His arms slowly encircle the soldier's waist before he presses his chest against his lover's back. Steve takes a deep breath. They feel so good, so natural. The motor roars to life and they start off. It all makes Loki more than a little excited. His suit pants tighten, and he wonders if Steve can feel his partial erection against his ass.

He has to fight to ignore such sensations until they're home safe. As he parks the bike, Steve relaxes against Loki. "My gorgeous night sky."

"I want you." Loki gets up and walks quickly to the door. "Cats first." He looks over his shoulder. "Then you're worshiping me as promised."

"Yes sir." Steve grins and heads in then straight for the bedroom.

The cats give their usual symphony as they're being fed. It's shorter this time as Loki rushes to get it done. And as he walks to the bedroom and his lover, he begins to undress. Steve is waiting for him, naked and spread out on the bed. As Loki gets closer, he can see that Steve is slowly opening himself up, preparing for his love.

Loki's breath falters. He closes the door and leans against it. His hands continue to remove his clothes as he watches Steve. When he's finally naked, he slowly walks forward, cock fully erect now.

"There you are." Steve looks at him and licks his lips. His hand slowly travels past his half erect cock to his belly. "I couldn't decide whether to taste you or ride you. And then I thought I should be ready no matter what you want."

"Ride me. Definitely ride me." His green eyes are dark with lust. He climbs onto the bed and covers Steve's mouth with his own, his tongue delving into the warm mouth. The passion is like a fire moving through him as he rolls them over and presses Loki to the bed, never interrupting the kiss.

Loki's hands move over the strong back. One slips down, tracing the spine down to his crack. He squeezes the firm ass.

"Find something you like?" Steve purrs against Loki's cheek. He's grinding his hips down, their cocks meeting and rubbing with delicious friction.

"Yes." He sucks on Steve's earlobe as he grinds up.

Steve chuckles. "I'm glad to be of service."

"And such excellent service you provide." Long fingers run down the handsome face above.

"How about a little more?" He slowly rubs his ass over Loki's cock.

Loki opens his mouth and moans. "I'm going to need more than that."

"This?" He begins to lower onto his length.

"Yes. Exactly that." He gives Steve a hungry kiss.

Steve moves slowly, taking his time to seat himself in his lover's lap.

"A perfect fit." He splays his hand over Steve's heart. "Mine."

"Til the end of time." His hand goes over Loki's. And then he begins to move.

Loki moves his own hips to help go deeper. "You feel so good."

"You have no idea." Steve moans loudly, working them into a steady rhythm.

They eyes feast on each other as their hands explore each others skin. Loki's long fingers wrap around Steve's cock and begin stroking him to their rhythm. Steve drops his head, eyes going to Loki's hand. "Oh, Lo'!" He leans in again to taste his love, to be consumed.

Loki sits up a bit to deepen the kiss. He wishes he could get closer, to melt into him. Their breaths are shared and their heartbeats become one, just as their movements have become one for their pleasure but it's more than that. As tension builds low in his belly, Steve almost regrets that this can't last forever.

The sentiment is mirrored in Loki's eyes. His mouth drops open. "Steve. Steve. Steve!" Loki ejaculates into him.

Steve gasps, nearly falling forward. His come spurts over the fingers holding him. He collapses against Loki's chest as he finishes.

"Oh I love you." Loki sounds happily exhausted.

Steve chuckles, rather happy not to move for now. "I'm so grateful for it."

"I suggest we not move until your stomach insists upon it." He takes a breath. "Maybe not even then."

"Mmn." Steve agrees with a yawn. "I feel perfect right now."

"Me, too." Loki closes his eyes and silently revels in his lover's scent and the feel of his skin. 

Steve presses a handful of tender kisses to Loki's chest. "Just think of filling me again and again. So perfect."

"It's hard to think of anything else." He tangles his legs in Steve's and sighs.

"Think of doing it to get me pregnant." Steve teases softly.

He can't help but tease back. "If you don't get pregnant in the first three months of our marriage, are you going to divorce me?"

"Fuck no. Might get you some testing, though." Steve chuckles.

"Or I could turn us into horses."

"Not funny." But he's laughing and lightly pinches Loki.

"Or rabbits. I hear rabbits are excellent breeders." He's starting to get the giggles.

"Shut up." But their laughter mingles. Then it's his turn to tease. "Maybe Bucky can show you how. I hear Carol claims he got her on the first try."

"If nothing else it's an excellent excuse to study their technique." Loki wiggles hid eyebrows then giggles some more.

"I imagine it's stuff penis into vagina. Wiggle. Repeat."

"Wiggle?" That sets Loki off again.

"Stop. Stop!"

"Stop? You're the one who started it." He continues to laugh. "Wiggle."

"20 seconds of squishing noises better?" Steve teases again.

"20 seconds?! Poor Carol." Loki's stomach is starting to hurt from all the laughing.

"Well, I don't know. I've never seen it in action." He tickles his giggling mate. "Do you really want to?"

"Stop it!" He tries to wriggle free. Finally capturing Steve's hands, he looks at the blue eyes he adores and shrugs. "It might be stimulating. But porn could work just as well." He smiles. "Though with you I'm not sure I need more stimulation."

"I'd rather have them then porn." Steve admits, giving Loki a soft kiss.

He's finally calming down a bit. "Well I wouldn't mind watching. How would you feel about them watching us?" He bites his lip and waits.

Steve considers then shrugs. "It'd only be fair. And it might be kind of, um, you know, a turn on in itself."

"Indeed. Not that you don't turn me on plenty." Loki follows that up with a kiss.

"But it's fun to change things up, too. Keep them fresh." He can't deny that he would love to see Bucky in action. "I don't know how that would work, though."

"I'm sure we'd figure something out." He looks at Steve and tries to remember if they've fulfilled the four requirement. He thinks it may only be three instances they've completed.

Steve nods, then he nuzzles Loki's neck. "My kinky baby."

Loki shakes his head. "Hello, pot. I'm kettle."

"Isn't it good for us to have shared interests? Especially this way." Steve raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, love. It is." Loki admits.

"And to think you didn't even like Buck at first." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"What makes you think I like him now?" It's true Bucky no longer being a rival helps, but that doesn't necessarily equate to like.

"You're attracted to him?" Steve shrugs. "I find I'm only really attracted to people I also like a d respect emotionally."

Loki looks at him. "Honestly? Huh. Well we are different there."

"Really?" Steve rests his chin on Loki's shoulder. "I mean, I can admire physical beauty but I won't necessarily be attracted. It's a whole package thing for me."

"Physical attraction is different from love. I'd say it was an Asgardian thing, but your stories are full of such relationships."

"Maybe it's just a me thing. From learning first hand that a pretty face doesn't mean a kind heart." Or from all the shallow people who'd chased him after his transformation.

"Perhaps." Loki strokes his back. "How did it work with me then? I'm not exactly a kind and caring person."

Steve smiles, leaning up to better see his love. "You interested me, but it wasn't until you started opening up that I was really attracted to you. You've done so many horrible things to survive but there's still this sweetness to you, a certain innocence."

"Something only you could see."

"Something only I looked for. Because I knew there had to be more to you." He strokes Loki's cheek. "We were scared and vulnerable together, otherwise I'd never have had a chance with you."

Loki nods. "This is what I always wanted and didn't think I deserved. Still not sure I do."

Steve huffs a laugh. "Deserve is such a stupid word. Who says I deserve this?"

"What word would you use then?"

"I'd say you took what you wanted without harming anyone, so it must be right." Steve kisses his forehead. "In fact, you've done the opposite of harm. You've improved my life."

He frowns. "I meant because of what I am and what I've done."

"You can't change the past. And the future is a thousand thousand possibilities that you can't quite grasp. All you have is this moment. And in this moment? You are a good man."

Loki nods. "You help make me so." A grin creeps up his face. "You kinky minx."

Steve laughs and nuzzles Loki's nose. "I am very attracted to my good man I love. Can you blame me?"

"Yes. For everything good in my life." He kisses Steve.

Steve kisses him back. "I'll gladly shoulder that blame."

Loki's fingers traces the contours of Steve's face. "It's good to be home."

Steve agrees. "Almost as good as being in your arms." He rolls them to the side so he can cuddle closer.


	140. Toaster Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol have a lazy morning. Bruce and Natasha catch up. Wanda is needy. So is Steve.

Bucky sighs with contentment. There's nothing like waking up and remembering you don't have to do anything today. It's even better when you're in a warm bed with the woman you love. He pulls Carol closer and kisses her shoulder.

She hums softly, rolling into him so she can see his face. "Morning already?"

"Mm-hmm. Don't have to get up though." He smiles at her.

"Good." She shifts to cuddle closer. "Sleep well?"

"For the most part. You?"

"Mmhmmn. Dreamt about the girls in our new house." She smiles brightly.

He can't help but smile back. "Did they like it?"

"Couldn't tell. Daddy was putting them to bed."

"How old were they?"

"Newborns." She admits, pulling his hand to her belly.

He takes a nervous breath. "Hi, girls. You doing okay in there? I need a favor. My best friend is getting married right around the time you're due. So if you could time your appearance so that your mother and I could be there, that'd be great."

Carol chuckles. "The internet claims that twins have a tendency to be early, so that might help."

"Not as much room for the two of them I guess."

"Or something." She shrugs then teases. "And how's your tummy? Should I go make you some horrid box waffles?"

"Not just yet. Let me enjoy you in my arms first." He strokes her cheek and gazes at her for a long while.

She smiles, her fingers playing over his chest. "You do know you get to keep me forever, right?"

"I know. I also know life sometimes has other plans." He tries to lighten the mood with a grin. "So let me enjoy the fucking moment, will ya?"

"Sorry, sorry." She holds up her hands, keeping with his joking though she certainly needs no reminder. Does she not wear the name of the very love she lost?

He pretends to be exasperated. "Thank you." Then he smiles at her and guides her head beneath his chin. "Scary words."

"So many of them." She agrees, her hand moving over his heart, feeling it beat. "The feelings I have for you are even stronger than I am."

"I know what you mean. You know what's scarier? They say the love for a child is even more intense. Just, you know, a different kind." He takes a breath and hopes he's ready.

"Can't you feel it already?" She kisses his shoulder.

"Kinda?" It's still very abstract for him.

"I'm told it becomes real when you hold them in your arms." She traces the star on his metal arm.

"Makes sense." There is a moment of quiet as he thinks about what that will be like. "Caroline and Rebecca."

She nods then repeats him, purposely switching the names. "Rebecca and Caroline Barnes." She's not sure if it's her imagination but they seem to react to their names from their parents, shifting in her belly.

"Which is gonna be the oldest?"

"Honestly, I'm going to be a bit busy to decide at the time." She bites her lip. "Who would you like it to be?"

"I don't know." He smiles teasingly. "Maybe the louder one should be Caroline."

Carol punches his shoulder. "I think I should be insulted."

"It's a compliment." He insists.

"No, the compliment is me considering getting your star tattooed somewhere. Or you offering to put mine on you. This is you teasing me." She looks up into his eyes.

"Sorry. You can't get a tattoo until after the girls are born though right?"

She shakes her head. "Have to wait until they're done breastfeeding. Just in case."

"Yeah. It can be a wedding present for each other." He suggests.

"Really?" She huffs a laugh. "You don't think it's just silly?"

"No. Why? Do you?" He's known guys who have gotten tattoos for far more stupid reasons.

"No. It's just. I don't know. I guess because it's kind of dumb and sentimental. I'm sure Jess would try to talk me out of it." She lowers her eyes.

"Jess isn't here. And if that's what you want to do, I'm happy to do it." He kisses her head.

She nods slowly. "You spoil me, you know? Letting me get away with anything."

"Can't help it. I like seeing you happy." He admits.

"So that's the reason you married me." She teases with a soft kiss.

"One of the many, doll. One of the many." He gives her a light squeeze.

"Well I promise I didn't get pregnant just to convince you to do it." She's still being playful. "I wanted to have your baby more than anything."

"Why mine?" He wonders.

She suddenly gets shy. "Because I. I have this problem with losing people."

Bucky holds her tighter. "And this way you'd always have a piece of me?"

She nods. "I've already lost one man I loved. The only other man I've ever loved. And my feelings for you are so much more intense and..." She bites her lip, looking at him with so much pain in those blue eyes. "I've rushed you into everything and I'm sorry but I just. I can't. I couldn't."

His eyes soften, wanting to comfort her. "Hey, I'm right here with you, doll. I could have said no. I could have waited. But I didn't want to lose any time either."

She sighs and rests her head against his cheek. "I know. I just worry sometimes."

He pets her hair. "Doesn't help when I start to freak out though."

"I worry about that, too." She admits. "I worry about pushing you too far when you've already been through too much."

"I'll be okay. I've got my appointment soon. I'm gonna talk to her about it." He's hoping to get some coping techniques.

Her hand scoops behind his neck, holding him close. "Tell me anything I can do for you. You know I will, honey."

"Make me box waffles and coffee. But not for another 20 minutes at least."

"You're really pushing me to the edge of my skills." She teases softly, kissing his jaw.

"I know how much you like to push your limits."

"And yours." Another kiss, and a few more down his neck. "It's my goal to be the best of the best."

"Hell of a goal."

She grins. "You know I'll make it." Gently, she nips at his adam's apple.

"I love how modest you are." He's grinning, too.

"Modesty has nothing to do with it. I know myself and what I am capable of. I know I won't stop until I'm there." She leans in to kiss him.

He takes the kiss. "You know darn well I was teasing."

"Maybe. Good thing you're pretty." She nips his lip.

"Yeah." He slaps her ass.

She squeaks in surprise. "Bucky!" Then she tackles him to the bed, locking him firmly beneath her.

"Problem?" His eyebrows are up in innocence.

"You." She gives him a little push to remind him of her superior strength. "I'm starting to think you might need a spanking."

"I need waffles."

She nips at his lips again before pulling off of him to head to the kitchen and start breakfast.

Bucky chuckles and stays in bed for a bit before getting up. He heads to the bathroom first then follows her to the kitchen. "Mmm. I love the smell of frozen waffles."

Carol's actually in the middle of cutting fruit for a fruit salad - she may not be great at the actual cooking part, but cutting she's great at - while the waffles sit in the toaster. The coffee pot is slowly dripping, nearing full. "You're the fool who keeps buying them."

"They're good. And these have blueberries in them." He figures that has to be a little healthier than regular waffles.

"Someday someone will explain to you about processed food. But it won't be me." She presses a teasing kiss to his lips then move to pour them coffee.

"Well you could always make me eggs."

"Only if you like them raw or crispy. Or raw and crispy." She hands him his coffee cup.

He gives her a look. "Is that even possible?"

"Well. Uh. Maybe?" She grimaces. She's done it before. There's a very good reason she doesn't try to cook anymore.

"I'm not sure if you're talented or hopeless." He takes a sip of coffee and makes another yummy sound.

"I'm fucking awesome." She informs him as she makes a plate of the toasted waffles, whipped cream, syrup, and fruit salad which she presents to him.

"Thank you, doll." He looks at her. "You eating?"

"Toaster only holds so much." She points out while stealing a strawberry off his plate.

"Just want to be sure."

As her waffles pop, she takes one and takes a bite straight out of it as if to alleviate his worry. "Better?"

"Better." He frowns. "Should I be worried about processed foods for you?"

She picks up the box and looks it over. "No MSG. That's supposed to be the bad one for pregnancy, I think?"

"Okay." He continues eating. "The fruit's a good addition."

She nods, hopping up to sit on the counter and continue eating her waffle while picking at pieces of fruit.

"We lazing around all day? Or did you want to go do something." He asks.

"I had no plans." Carol stretches and reaches for her coffee. "Anything you want?"

"Honestly, I'd love to be lazy. But maybe we should start packing stuff?" He's not sure how long that will take them.

"Nope. We don't have that much more than our last move. Besides, if Steve and Loki are coming to help, we can probably convince Loki to magic everything." She raises her eyebrows.

He smiles. "You really are the best."

"Oh, I know." She blows him a kiss. "Do you need any more box waffle?"

"I'll get some later." He finishes his food and savors his coffee. "Taco night for dinner?"

"Yes. I love taco night." It's definitely become her favourite thing he makes. She offers to top off his coffee.

He nods. "Then I say we watch TV all day. Should we try that zombie show everybody talks about?"

She nods. "I'm always good with zombies."

"Cool." He looks at her and gives her a small smile. He gives her a kiss. Then he gives her belly two kisses.

She ruffles her fingers through his hair fondly. "We'd do so well against zombies."

"Damn straight. They wouldn't have a chance." He gives her another kiss and cleans up what few dishes they have.

Carol decides to break her coffee rule just for the day and starts another pot. She tugs Bucky close to keep him from arguing. "There's also that American Horror Story show you might like. I saw a couple of episodes off the first season when it came out."

"Whichever you'd prefer." He kisses her nose.

"Either. Both. We have our entire lives together to catch up on TV." She reminds him with a playful smile.

They settle onto the couch with Chewie and try to find one of those shows. Finding the horror story first, they go with that. Carol cuddles as close as she can to Bucky, smiling as Chewie decides to curl up on his lap. All she needs is his heartbeat, his breathing. It's perfect.

There comes a point at which Bucky scrunches his face and asks, "What the fuck are we watching?"

"The title includes horror." Carol points out.

He points at the TV. "That is not horror. That is... I don't know what that is. A man with a personal problem."

"So, psychological horror?" She elbows him.

"Uh-huh." He doesn't sound convinced. But he doesn't ask to turn it off either.

"Horror has progressed to strangeness because people have become accustomed to it, they have to continuously push the bounds." Her head rests against his shoulder, nuzzling closer against his neck.

"Weird." He scratches Chewie's head absently.

Carol smiles softly. She never thought this would come to be her idea of heaven.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha caught word of a Hydra agent. She's spent the last couple of days tracking her down. It got a little dirty at the end, and she returns to the tower with a few cuts and bruises. The first thing she does on getting back is to text Bruce that she's back.

He replies that he's in the lab and that she can get him once she's gotten cleaned up. He's currently running through several tests on Steve's blood.

She heads to Medical first to see if some of her more serious wounds need attention.

He gets a bit concerned in the time it takes for her to text again. 'Tash?'

The text back says she's getting stitches. 'Then shower. Then you.'

He sighs. 'You almost had me worried.' He knows she'd tell him if it were serious.

'Sorry.' She looks at the nurse and asks if they can hurry it up.

The shower after feels wonderful even with having to be careful of the gunshot on her thigh and the knife wound in her arm. She almost doesn't want to get out. But she does eventually and dries off. She texts Bruce then. 'You coming to me? Or am I coming to u."

'Just let me get cleaned up and I'll be there.' He promises, actually starting to clean up his experiment before he sends it.

She smiles when she sees it and decides to put on a nightie. It's light green and sheer, and she hopes he likes it. She covers herself with a robe to go to his room. Then she lays out on his bed in a provocative pose.

As he walks in, intending to put a few things away before checking on her in her room, he nearly drops the books he's carrying. "Natasha?"

"Hey, Bruce. Miss me?" She asks it almost innocently. Granted, the image might be sexier if she wasn't so bruised up.

"What have you been doing?" He sets his books aside and goes to gently caress the non-bruised parts of her.

She sighs. "Chasing up a Hydra agent that got away. Someone with enough resources to make her dangerous."

He nods as he looks her over. "I suspect we'll be doing that a lot over the next few months."

"Probably." She caresses his jaw. "How's the lab?"

"Good. I'm currently trying to figure out what part of Steve's blood is so interactive with vampire blood." He nuzzles her hand.

"Sounds interesting." She runs her thumb over his lips. "I've missed you."

"It is, actually. I want to see if I can't develop some sort of vaccine from it." He sucks her thumb into his mouth.

"I'm sure that will ease Steve and Loki's minds." She guides his head down to kiss her.

After kissing her gently, he looks her over again. "You look rough. You don't usually get this beat up. Off your game?"

Her eyebrow rises. "No. She's a very capable agent and had a few surprises up her sleeves."

"You could've said yes so I could write you up a note to take a week or two off." He teases gently and kisses her again.

"I'll get a few days because of the leg." She smiles. "You gonna nurse me back to health?"

"Might even take some time off myself." He kisses her gently. "Because you need to rest tonight, so no ideas."

She pouts. "You do realize the purpose of an outfit like this is for it to come off."

"You do realize that I'm a doctor and don't want to risk hurting you further. Though." He pushes the nighty up and begins to kiss along her belly. Her finger comb through his hair, and she smiles.

He's careful to avoid bruises as he works down. So gently he tugs at her panties and slips them down. So easily does his mouth find her centre.

She sighs. "That's the stuff." One of her legs is over his shoulder. The other is stretched out to the side.

He chuckles as he he sucks at the tender skin. His tongue explores slowly before dipping inside to check her wetness.

"Oh, Bruce." Her fingers massage his scalp. Her back comes off the bed whenever he does something that feels extra good.

He works her gently, hoping to relax her and ease her to a healing sleep once she comes.

Her orgasm is soft and fluttering. It's enough. She lightly pushes his head away. "Thank you, Doctor. That was just what I needed."

He gently kisses her thigh then rises to gather her into his arms. "We'll get you something more satisfying after a night's rest."

"Until then I'd settle for one of your t-shirts." She gives him an teeth-showing grin.

"You sure?" He finds of help her one of his and helps her change.

She smiles. "Smells like you."

"Stop it.". He kisses her. "Heal now or no seconds in the morning."

"What did I do?" She pouts.

"You're clearly too playful." He wraps around her, kissing her neck.

"Sorry?" Her arms wrap around him. "Did I miss anything exciting while I was away?"

"Define exciting?" He teases, then. "No. Not a thing. It's business as usual around here."

"Well that's good. Exciting usually equates to bad around here."

"The most I can say is that maybe the twins are in a fight or something?" He's not sure but he hasn't seen Pietro and Wanda's been a bit grumpy.

"Uh-oh. Does Steve know?" She assumes he probably does.

"Probably?" He doesn't keep up with the social. "Oh and Tony filed yet another new robotics patent."

She raises her eyebrows. "Should we be concerned?"

"Considering the patent is mostly being used to keep the design from being used by others?" Bruce shakes his head. "I don't believe so."

She's not as surprised as aghast thought she's be. "Your influence? Or has he really turned a corner."

"His idea. But I think he's more worried about Justin Hammer than anything." Bruce shrugs. Tony may not always choose the right reasons, but he does end up in the right direction.

"He's probably right to." It does make her wonder. "Do you think it's better to do the wrong thing for the right reasons or the right thing for the wrong reasons?"

He chuckles. "That's a slippery slope. What's the expression? The road to hell is paved in good intentions?"

"That is what they say." She looks up at him. "I've been wrong things for wrong reasons most of my life. Then the reasons turned right, but the things stayed mostly wrong." She looks up at him. "Which were you?"

"You've met the other guy, right? Lots of wrong things for right reasons." He frowns.

"I have. And I've seen him do some really right things." She touches his chest "But I was taking about you. Same answer?"

"I was trying to make a new Captain America. It never occurred to me how dangerous the first one was."

She nods. "He's pretty dangerous."

"We all just lucked out that they picked Steve." Bruce shakes his head. "What if it had been someone like Tony? Or Clint?"

"I don't believe in luck."

"Entropy is the natural state of the universe." Bruce quotes one of his old university profs.

"I still don't believe in luck." She tells him. "I don't believe in fate either. Erskine chose Steve, because he had already helped create Red Skull."

Bruce has to concede that. "But Steve practically fell into his lap."

"Was it luck or was it fate?"

"Aren't they the same?"

"I don't know. Are they?" She always felt they were different.

"Depends on the language." He smiles.

She touches his lips. "I always felt fate felt less random."

"Science suggests many seemingly random things are not. Like flipping a coin." He kisses her finger. "We simply perceive it that way."

She watches him. "What about us? Are we random?"

"I didn't plan this, did you?" He kisses her head.

Natasha shakes her head. "So random or predestined?"

"Considering the number of supposedly random events are needed to cause a predestined one?" He raises his eyebrow. "I don't believe in either."

"What do you believe in?" She adds, "Other than science."

"Love. Karma. You." He shrugs.

She smiles at the inclusion of herself. "Those aren't very scientific. Well, except for me."

"Karma is simply the law of conservation of energy put in religious confines." Bruce winks. "Love is simply gravity between two souls."

A chuckle escapes her lips. "You are such a nerd."

"You're the one who keeps coming back." He reminds her.

"I didn't say being a nerd was a bad thing." She leans to whisper in his ear. "I've always had a thing for nerds. Especially professorial ones."

It's his turn to chuckle. "Is that why you're such a good one, yourself?"

"Yep." She pops the P.

"You're adorable. And avoiding rest." He kisses her head again.

She shakes her head slowly at that. She stops, her mouth moving to the side. "Maybe a little." Taking a breath, she closes her eyes.

"We'll check you again in the morning." He promises. "I hope you'll make some progress so we can continue your exercise."

She smiles but keeps her eyes close. "You're the best trainer ever."

"Yeah, yeah. You wanna play lab assistant tomorrow?" He pets her hair.

One eye opens. "Does that mean I get to be with you?"

"Clearly." He smiles.

"And does that mean I also have to spend it with Tony?"

"Not necessarily. Pepper's in town."

She smiles in relief. "Then I would love to be your lab assistant." She closes her eyes again.

He gently rubs her back.

A sigh escapes her. Soon, she falls asleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"You!" Pietro finds himself stunned by a (admittedly mild) blast of Wanda's psychic energy. "You are worst brother."

"Ow! Hey!" He turns to glare at his sister. "What is your problem?"

"I've been trying to get ahold of you but you are nowhere to be found." She's switched to rapid and angry Sokovian.

"I am here now. You call. I come. Here I am."

"I called 4. times. Because you ignored my texts." She punches his shoulder. (Not very hard.)

"I send reply message." He unlocks his phone to show her and realizes he never pressed Send. He chuckles. "Sometimes I type too fast and it doesn't send."

She puts a hand to her forehead. "You are the worst brother."

Pietro feels the need to defend himself. "Not true. Remember Sergie? He would take his sister's candy."

"I do not have candy, or you would steal." She pokes him. "I hope this woman is worth estranging your sister."

"Estranging? Really?" He wraps his arms around her. "I am here now. Tell me what the matter is."

"You are not coming back with me." She looks up to his face.

"We discussed this already. I stay here to help Bucky and Carol with the house."

"You are suddenly so close to them? You should be with me." She frowns.

He pulls her close. "Vision is not going to DC?"

She rests against him. "He is not you."

He takes a deep breath. For so long it was just the two of them. The last thing he wants is for her to think he's abandoning her for someone else. "If you wish me to return with you, I will."

"You will not be happy. I know your thoughts as well as you do." She pulls away to look at him. "I just want some time before I go."

Pietro kisses her forehead. "Then I am all yours for rest of the day."

"I miss you." She pouts. "Your whole mind is this Jessica."

"And your mind is not this Vision?"

"Sometimes. I try to understand him." She tilts her head.

He gives her a knowing look. "You try to get smooches from him." He puckers his lips and makes kissing sounds.

She slaps his arm. "Vision is not like this. He has emotions differently."

"He does not smooch?" Pietro shakes his head and tsk's. "This is very sad for you."

"Maybe some of us prefer relationships that go beyond the physical." She elbows him. "Or does she enjoy your ten seconds in bed?"

He gives her a look. "I am not talking of such things with you."

"It is less than ten seconds now? For shame, brother." She grins.

"At least I am getting sex. Does Vision even have a penis?"

"Why does one need a penis for sex? Such a small mind." She messes his hair. "Your woman won't be satisfied long."

"Sex yes but no babies."

"What would I do with a baby? I've already got you." She pats his cheek.

He gives her a look. "You were just complaining I am not here anymore."

"I'm making up for so much lost time." She frowns. "Is it too much? I'm sorry."

"Silly thing." He holds her close and pets her hair. "We should do something fun. Statue of Liberty? We can go to big toy store in Times Square."

"Both sound nice. What would you like?" She takes his hand.

He shakes his head. "I give options. You make decision."

She smiles. "You know I'll pick the toy store."

He smiles back. "Then we go to toy store. Clint says they have much candy there."

"Not for long." She chuckles.

He laughs with her and leads her down to the lobby. "Cab or subway?" He smiles. "Or me?"

"Again, you already know my choice." She holds out her arms.

He picks her up, holding her close against him to protect her head and neck. Then he takes off running to Time Square. She holds tight, well familiar with traveling with him. When they reach the square, she's amazed by all the lights and advertising.

Breathing heavily, he puts her down. "Perhaps food first." He gestures towards a fast food place.

She nods. "Your belly is always in need."

He shrugs. "I have father's appetite." He buys. And soon they are walking into the Toys R Us.

Wanda looks around in wonder. "Amazing."

Pietro points to the large indoor Ferris wheel. "We must ride and send picture to father and mother."

Wanda nods. "Think we should find a present for Bucky and Carol's baby?"

"Yes. Good idea, clever sister." They ride the Ferris wheel first then go to search for a baby present.

Wanda finds a teddy bear as big as Pietro. "Yes?"

He gives her a 'too much' look. "These are babies. Teddy bear will smother both of them."

"Could sit in the corner of their room." She grins, knowing it's not a good idea. "What would you think?"

Pietro finds two security blankets with a little animal head on it. "It's like toy and blanket in one. And very soft."

Wanda gently pets them. "It is. Could be a good idea. How do we decide what colours?"

"The room is blue and red. And they paint yellow star. So maybe those colors?"

She nods. "Carol's uniform. Guess they want to be like mother?"

"Yes." He takes the pink, blue, and yellow ones. The yellow is a lion. The pink is a bunny. The blue is a dog. But then Pietro sees a white lamb one. He gets it from the aisle wall. "I like this one."

"It looks like you." Wanda teases.

He smiles. "White hair." He shakes his head to make it move. "Which do you like?"

"I like. Lion." She takes it and pretends to make it roar.

That makes him laugh. "Lion and lamb. Very appropriate, yes?"

"I think so. Gentle but fierce. Like Carol and Bucky." She pauses. "Or mother and father."

"Yes." He looks around. "We should get diapers, too. They will need many."

Wanda laughs. "You think so? Maybe they prefer cloth ones?"

He shrugs. "Even so, they may run out. And if they go out with baby, they will not want to use cloth then." He doesn't actually know, but he speaks with authority as if he does.

"You know this?" She crosses her arms and stares him down, calling his bluff.

He shrugs. "It would make sense. Would you wish to carry dirty diaper with you?"

She barely refrains from making a comment about dragging him around. "Perhaps not."

"We do not have to get diapers." He looks around. "Perhaps outfit?"

"If you like." She's amused by how in to this he seems.

His brow furrows slightly as he thinks. "No. I picked out animal blankets. You should choose next gift."

"What about pyjamas to match blankets?"

He breaks into a huge smile. "I like this idea."

"Might have to get bedtime story, too." She winks.

"Perhaps they have book with Sokovian tales?"

"Oh, I hope so." Her eyes are slightly sad as she looks at him. "Let's look."

He takes her hand and leads her to the books. They look, but there isn't much of a selection.

"We can keep looking. Still many months." She smiles.

"Yes. We go to real bookstore or order online." They look at the clothes next, and Pietro lets Wanda pick the pajamas.

Wanda tries to find sets that match the blankets. The lamb isn't too hard but the lion gives her some problems.

"Duck. Duck. Duck. Frog." Pietro is calling out the animals on the various yellow pajamas they see. 

"Hmmn. Wanda frowns.

They finally find one with Noah's Ark on it that has a lion. Then they discover it's the onesies that match the blankets.

"Oh. So cute, too." She starts looking at all the tiny marks.

Pietro smiles, enjoying the look on his sister's face. She looks happy, relaxed. He wants to keep her that way.

She smiles brightly at him. "We will be doing this for you, soon?"

"No. You first." He assures her.

"I do not plan for children for some time still. And mother seems to agree." She explains to him about Loki sending her the text about condoms while she was with Vision. Vision had asked what they were.

Pietro laughs. "He sent me same text. It make Jess laugh."

"I do not think mother follows his own advice." She arches her eyebrows.

"He and father are in committed relationship." Pietro raises an eyebrow. "And two men cannot get pregnant. This only happens if mother or father becomes woman." His tone is like that of a schoolteacher.

"Mother is magic. I put nothing past him." She grins. "Does this mean your relationship is only temporary?"

His eyes narrow. "We have only just begun seeing each other. I do not know if it is temporary or permanent."

She takes his hand. "What do you hope for?"

He gives it a squeeze. "I hope for permanent. But I am also realistic." He lowers his head and looks up at her. "We are Sokovian after all."

"We now are Avengers. Does it matter past that?" She pulls him into a hug.

"I worry for you, sister. I worry that Vision cannot love you as you should be loved." He admits.

"You should not worry. I have not decided if this will be love." She smiles and touches his chin. "I simply enjoy time with him."

"I think mother and father would tell you love is not decided. All our mothers and fathers." He kisses her forehead. "Come. Let's get candy."

She laughs. "Yes, we need much candy."

They head to the Wonka section and are amazed. They are literally the proverbial kids in the candy store. And every so often they smile at each other. Never had they thought their life would be like this. Wanda insists on taking one of each kind. This is wealth and luxury such as she's never imagined. Pietro takes her back to the tower so they can spread out the candy and decide which kind to eat first.

Wanda decides she likes the gummies best. Especially the ones with strange flavours. She offers Pietro a cola flavoured one. He tastes it and can't decide if it really tastes like cola or not. "I must try another to be sure." He does like the texture of them though.

"I like these." She holds up one shaped like a fried egg. "I do not know what it is supposed to taste like, though."

"I like sticks." He opens up one of the paper sticks and dumps the entire contents onto his tongue.

Wanda laughs. "They will make you extra fast?"

He smiles. "Perhaps." Them he shows her his tongue. It's bright blue from the flavored sugar.

She laughs louder. "You are alien."

He smiles. "Watch out or I will use hammer on you."

"You cannot lift it." She and teases. "Will have to be like mother."

"Ooh. Yes. Magic would be super cool."

She wiggles her fingers, a little red mist appearing. "Must be careful."

"Is mother training you still?" He grabs a chocolate bar.

"Yes. Part of why I return. I wish greater control." She smiles. "Do you not wish precision?"

"Precision would be learned best from Clint." He breaks off a piece of chocolate and offers it to her. "Should I move to his farm to learn?"

"You could. Though he comes here to train, doesn't he?" She accepts the chocolate.

He raises an eyebrow. "So I should stay in New York?"

"You should do what you feel is right." She puts a hand on his chest. "Your heart should guide you."

He puts his hand over hers. "It wants to be in two places."

"I almost believe you could do it."

He smiles. "I could, but it would require lots of food."

"You will come visit, time to time." Her smile is filled with love. "And now we have phones. If you answer."

"I will answer." He promises.

"You better." She takes his hand and kisses his fingers.

"Perhaps I spend half of the week here and half with you."

"I would like that." She admits. She's been feeling a bit jealous.

He nods. "Then Sundays I will run home to DC, and Thursday I will run here. Or something like this."

"It will give you good exercise." She smiles.

"I will need lots of sugar sticks." He smiles.

"As many as you like." Wanda won't mind keeping him stocked.

He nods. Then he places his hand over hers. "My mind may be full of Jess, but a piece of my heart will always be with you." He smiles. "Even when you treat me like a child even though I am older."

"12 minutes is not older." Still she appreciates the gesture. "We spent time in womb together. We will never share that with anyone else."

"Never." He puts another piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Father would tell us not to spoil our dinner."

"This could be dinner." She grins.

He laughs. "Father would definitely not approve." But there is a gleam in his eye that tells her he is up to doing just that.

Wanda is quite content to nibble. "Father is not here."

"No, he is not."

She holds out some gummy bears. "This is perfect dinner tonight."

He laughs. Taking one, he taps it against one of hers as though they were wine glasses. She laughs, too, biting the head off it.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki has been trying to find a man named Blade. Unfortunately, the man does not seem to want to be found. Computer searches yield little more than rumors and anecdotes. He decides he'll have to use a different tactic. On the plus side it involves killing vampires. But he may have to wait until the time changes back to Standard Time before he can put this into effect. He could do it on the days he's supposed to be at the meeting, but he knows Sam will rat him out.

Loki switches from finding Blade to finding vampire nests. But he also wants to see what the scientists have been up to. And that is why he is now entering the lab where Bruce and Tony usually work.

Tony is in there, tinkering as he so often does. Bruce isn't there, but he's left an experiment running on his desk.

"Tony! I've brought you cookies." Loki puts a white box on his desk. "What are you working on today?"

"Nothing fancy." The piece he has is tiny. It's amazing he's even able to work with it. "Building a tiny machine to make minuscule ones."

Loki lifts his head to try to see what he's doing. "Nanobots? Like what you put into Steve that time?"

"Yup. New model." He's trying it again, this time with an airborne delivery system.

"The blood that Bruce took, is that also to help with this?

Tony shakes his head. "That's for whatever Bruce is doing. Something to do with igniting vampire blood."

"Interesting." He opens the white box and takes out a chocolate chip cookie. "And you are simply doing another version of the sunlight idea?"

"Well, I'd figure I'd take what Bruce is learning about accelerating the cells." He quiets as he clicks a piece in place.

Loki waits a moment before speaking again. "Well if you ever need another vampire to experiment on, let me know."

"We will." He finally looks up. "Anything you need, there?"

He gives a head shake-shrug combination. "Just curious. And of course the cookies." He pops a piece into his mouth. "Mmm. Everything good with you?"

"Yup." He moves to take a cookie. "Seriously, though, you only come with a reason.”

Loki raises his hands palm up. "I've told you already. Steve mentioned that Bruce took more blood, and I was curious as to why."

"We're studying how and why it reacts to vampires." Tony informs him.

"Very interesting. That was all."

"Okay, sure. I'll tell you if we figure anything out." He takes a big bite of cookie. "These are nice. Steve's?"

"Yes. He got bored again." Loki heads towards the door. "I'll leave you to it then."

Tony eyes him, sure he wants more. "Sure thing, Lokes."

"Enjoy the cookies."

"Yeah, thank Steve for me." Tony takes another cookie.

"I shall."

"And Loki?" Tony looks at him. "You know we'll get this bastard, too."

The look in Loki's eyes is dangerous. "Yes. I know."

"No one messes with one of ours." He pops the last of his cookie into his mouth.

Loki nods. "Save one for Bruce." With that he leaves with not much more than what he had before he came in.

Steve has moved from cookies to muffins. The whole house smells of apples and cinnamon, not unlike his famous pie. "Where'd you go, angel?" Steve calls as he hears Loki return.

He walks in. "To deliver your goodies to Tony. He said they were delicious." He gives Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"Good." He sets aside the pan he's washing and takes Loki in his arms. "One more night. What should we do?"

Loki thinks. "Well we've already had sex in every room of the house except the twin's room." He licks his lips. "Perhaps outside?"

Steve nods with a grin. "We could do that."

"And then we can look at the stars." He gives Steve a kiss.

"That sounds real nice. Lo'." Steve kisses him again.

Loki plays with Steve's shirt. "When will the muffins be done?"

"About ten minutes. Why not find us a blanket to sit on?" He rubs Loki's side.

He takes one more kiss before going to find the blanket. Once the muffins are ready, Steve puts a few in a basket along with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Loki is lying on the blanket, a couple of pillows at his head.

Steve moves to join him, pouring out wine for each. "Penny for you thoughts?

"I was listening to the children playing and thinking about our child playing with Carol and Bucky's girls."

Steve smiles. "What a beautiful thought."

"It was." Loki continues. "And I pictured them around you as you read from your books."

"Yeah?" Steve smiles and sips his wine. "What about you?"

He can still picture it in his mind. "I had our child in my lap. The girls were in Carol's and Bucky's laps."

Steve sighs and looks up at the stars. "Sounds wonderful."

"And then our child asked for a puppy."

"A puppy?" Steve laughs.

Loki shrugs. "I have no idea."

"It's alright. Gorgeous." He strokes Loki's cheek.

He sips his wine. Then he takes a muffin and breaks off a piece for himself. He breaks off another piece and offers it to his love.

"Thank you." He takes it and chews. "I was trying to imitate the apple pie with flavours."

"It's delicious."

"Perfect. I wanted something Wanda would like when she arrives." He breaks off another piece.

"She'll love it." Loki adds a kiss at the end.

"As much as I love you?"

He pretends to think. "Nope. I don't believe that's possible."

Steve chuckles. "You're probably right."

Loki leans against Steve. "And what were you thinking as you were baking?"

"Nothing. How much cinnamon is too much." He kisses Loki's head.

"There can never be too much cinnamon." Loki declares. He's obviously not the baker in the family.

"I'll keep that in mind." Steve replies with a chuckle and a tender kiss.

Loki takes a deep breath. "Do you prefer baking or cooking?"

"Baking." There isn't a second of hesitation. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. May I ask why?" He sips his wine.

"It feels like my mother is with me when I bake." He gives Loki a little squeeze.

The former god nods. "I feel mine when I preform particular magic." He turns and gives Steve a gentle kiss. Steve takes Loki's wine glass and sets it aside as he pushes his lover back so he can thoroughly explore his mouth. He obliges, opening his mouth to receive that warm tongue.

Finally pulling away, Steve looks Loki over. "I love you."

"And I love you, my starlight."

That leads to more kisses, especially along Loki's throat. Soon Loki is tugging at Steve's shirt, wanting to feel more flesh. Steve pulls it off and starts on Loki's. "So gorgeous."

The buttons are unfastened slowly. Loki's eyes, dark with desire, feast on Steve's eyes and lips. He begins to quote. "My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; coal is more red than her lips' red."

Steve rewards him with a kiss at the end of each line. Soon, Loki's shirt is off and he's working on the trousers.

Loki finishes the sonnet. He practically moans the last two lines. "And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare As any she belied with false compare." He's hard and wanting to shore his love.

Steve leans up, kissing his darling tenderly. "Beautiful."

"You are beautiful." Loki replies and kisses him in return.

"What do you want today? What can I give you?" He whispers while caressing Loki's cheek.

"You've given me so much already." He looks into Steve's eyes. "Ride me. Use me for your pleasure. Take what you need."

"Just you." Steve digs through his basket to find the oil he put in the bottom. He sets it nearby and starts to strip.

Loki watches, marveling at the sight before him. "All the sonnets in all the world could not do justice to the beauty you radiate, inside and out."

"Says the one wooing me with words." Steve lays next to Loki, pressing along his side and kissing his neck."

"Words are clumsy compared to your touch."

"Stop." Steve blushes hiding his face on Loki's shoulder. "You're too much."

Loki wraps an arm around him. "Apologies, love." He kisses Steve's shoulder tenderly.

"You have no idea how much power your voice has." He sucks Loki's earlobe.

"Shall I fall silent?" He runs his fingers along Steve's slime. "I will sew my lips together again if you wish it."

"Never. I cherish your voice. Especially when you're calling my name in pleasure." Steve chuckles.

"My favorite use of my voice." He gently guides Steve's head away and smiles at the blush still there.

Steve nods slowly. "Would you open me?"

"It would be my honor and pleasure." He searches then takes the lube. Coating his fingers, Loki gently massages Steve's hole before pushing a single finger in.

A sigh escapes Steve as he rocks closer to Loki. "You feel so nice, baby. You're too good to me."

Loki kisses him tenderly then softly bites his lip before pulling back. He looks into the blue eyes and pushes in a second finger, scissoring them to open his love. Steve moans, running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"My beautiful starlight." He works his fingers a little more before adding a third.

"Oh, Lo'. You're amazing." Steve sighs and pulls him into a kiss. "Tell me how you want me."

"Above me. I want to see you and the stars."

Steve nods, rolling Loki into his back. He gently straddles his love, rocking his hips to tease.

A little moan escapes Loki's lips. "Starlight, please."

Steve shifts position to align them and then he's taking Loki in, inch by glorious inch, until he's seated on his love's lap. He takes long, shallow breaths while looking into his face.

Loki's hands grasp the strong arms. His eyes gleam with love. "A perfect fit."

"We're two haves, fitted back together." Steve gives them a moment before they start to move.

Their breaths are heavy. They move together, eyes never leaving each other.

"Lo'." Steve holds Loki's hands against his thighs as he moves. It's truly perfect, each shift a new pleasure and the looks in Loki's eyes makes his heart beat like hummingbird wings.

The world goes away. It's only them. It's only their love. Loki knows this moment is perfection, and he savors it. Steve leans in against Loki, so their breathes mingle. His arms surround Loki's head. He wishes this would never end.

Loki's brow furrows as his mouth opens in a soft moan. "Oh Steve."

Steve kisses his neck. "My wonderful Loki." He slows down, drawing it out.

He claws at Steve's back in his attempt to be quiet. He looks up at the sky and thanks whatever entities are responsible. His words are a breathy whisper. "I can't... I can't hold back."

"Don't." Steve breaths the words over Loki's neck.

"But I don't. Want this. To end." He moans again, a soft sigh against Steve's ear.

Steve chuckles. "We'll carry it forever in our hearts and come back to this place, our home, again and again."

Loki nods. His hips thrust up against his lover. His body tenses. He gasps as his orgasm hits.

"Perfect." Steve grunts softly, it only takes a few more movements to join his lover.

They cling to each other, coming down slowly. "Starlight."

"Yes, night sky?" He draws a heart on Loki's chest with his finger.

"I love you with all of my being."

"I surrender to you all of mine."

Loki strokes his cheek. His heart is too full for words. But his mouth still opens as if to speak. A spurt of joyful laughter escapes. Steve shakes his head, giving a light kiss.

"Sorry. You just make me so very happy." He can feel his eyes tearing up.

"Ssh. I love you." Steve kisses his face gently. Loki nods and closes his eyes feeling completely content. Steve hugs him tight.

"I'm thinking of working from home tomorrow so I can be here when Wanda arrives."

"If you'd like." He strokes Loki's hair off his face.

"I'd like." He smiles. "How would you feel about sleeping out here?"

"Like the mosquitos would eat my ass." Steve jokes.

Loki grins. "That's because they know how delicious you are." He sucks on Steve's chin for a moment. "Well if you want me inside, you'll probably have to carry me."

"Easier done than said." He shifts to his knees so he can scoop Loki up in his arms. "You may have to grab the door though."

"Yes, sir." He magically gathers their clothes and opens the door when they get there. They get inside just in time to see Ink chasing Smudge across the room.

Steve shakes his head. "Oh, kittens." He steps carefully to make sure he doesn't step on them.

"Do you think the house missed us when we were gone?" Loki asks.

Steve considers this. "It probably felt empty."

"And now there's life again." He looks at Steve with sudden realization. "We'll need someone to look after the cats when we're on honeymoon."

"I was thinking to ask the twins." He lays Loki out on the bed.

He nods. "That would be best."

Steve gives Loki a light kiss. "Unless you want to turn them human and take the trip with us?"

Loki looks at him incredulously. "That's an odd suggestion."

Steve shrugs. "You're an odd man."

"Have to be to keep your attention, Captain." He kisses Steve's fingers.

"I do prefer the odd ones. They stick out like a rose in a field of nettles." He gets comfy next to Loki. "Can you invisible the ceiling? Please."

Loki waves his hand across the ceiling, and it disappears.

Steve smiles up at the stars as the get comfy. "I feel so small, but in a great way."

"It makes our decisions seem so inconsequential." 

"But they do matter. Walk through Central Park just after dinner. Watch how much they learn." He kisses Loki's hair.

Loki turns suddenly and buries his head against Steve's neck.

"You okay?"

"Memories. Unpleasant ones." Loki replies.

"I love you. And I'm glad those dark places led you to me." Steve kisses his hair.

Loki nods against him. He slowly peeks up at the stars again. Eventually he looks fully up and sticks his tongue out at it.

Steve pets his head. "We are whole now. You and me against the universe. I don't like its odds."

"Nor I." Loki almost believes it.

Steve kisses his head again. "You should rest, darling."

"So should you." Loki gives him a tender kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He gives Loki a gentle squeeze. Loki closes his eyes and sleeps.


	141. Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky are all kinds of sweet. Pietro and Jess discuss his plans to split his life between two cities.

The ceiling is blue with gold and red stars. Behind her, Carol can feel the solidness of her finally delivered rocking chair. It's all coming together. Another day or two and they can move in.

Bucky watches her from the doorway. He thinks about what the doctor said and hopes that finishing the house will work to decrease the stress Carol has been feeling. "You look like a natural."

"Yeah, right. Shut up, Barnes." She holds out her arms to invite him to the little bit of lap she has left. Instead of sitting there, he sits on the ground in front of her and rests his head in her lap. Her fingers comb through his hair. "This is where our little girls will grow up."

"It's a little weird to think about." He takes a breath. He moves his head to look up at her while his chin is still on her knee. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." She nods with a smile. "How about you? It's still going to take a little while for this to really be home."

"Better." Seeing the psychiatrist had helped, if only to talk it all out with someone. Though it still feels weird to pay someone to talk to them. He kisses her knee then lays his head back down.

"So when's Steve showing up?" Her hand shifts to gently rub his neck. "Since certain people won't let me lift things?"

"Monday." He rubs her leg. "I feel kinda bad. Wanda is going back to DC, and a few days later we're stealing Steve again."

"Not for long. A couple days at best. Plus Vision and Falcon are both out there." She leans back with a sigh. "Then we get to relax the next few months, right?"

"I really hope so." Her fingers feel good in his hair. "I can start making you real food again."

She laughs. "I'm perfectly content to live off hotdogs. So long as I'm living with you."

"I'd rather not have Jess on my ass about that."

That causes another giggle. "Oh, I'm sorry about her. She means it from a good place."

"I know. It just seems like she thinks she'd make a better partner for you than me." He understands why Loki is not a fan. But he doesn't understand Jess.

"She's not used to sharing." She can't reach to kiss his head so she ruffles his hair. "But she doesn't get a choice in the matter."

"Can't be good for you stress-wise though."

She nods slowly. "Can't say I'm thrilled. I keep hoping Pietro will prove a good distraction for her."

"Yeah. I'm not seeing that happening." He kisses her knee again. "Hungry?"

"I'll eat if you are." She lifts his chin to meet his eyes. "No matter what Jess does or thinks, _you_ are my husband and the father of these girls. I can't think of anyone better suited to the role."

He looks up at her again. "Thanks, doll. They're going to be lucky to have you." He's hungry but doesn't want to get up.

Carol does notice his stomach growl, though. "Uh oh, I think the beast is wakening."

"He'll keep for a few more minutes." Bucky tells her.

She chuckles as she looks down. "You can't be comfortable."

"I am though. The fingers through the hair thing is really working for me."

"I'll have to remember that." She smiles.

He nestles his cheek against her. "Hamburgers?"

"Sounds delicious. Can we involve bacon and cheese?"

"Definitely." Bucky recently found a pub nearby with really good burgers. "You wanna eat out or eat here?"

"We could go out. We haven't been on a date in a while." She ruffles his hair again.

He smiles. "Let's do it." He gets up slowly then offers his hand to her.

She takes it, pulling herself up with an ease that belies her condition. "You got a plan?"

He pulls her into his arms. "That pub nearby. Unless you had a craving for some place specific."

"No, that sounds perfect." She kisses him gently.

He takes one more look around the room. Then he takes her hands and leads her out. As they walk together, it's nice. Really nice. Carol holds Bucky's hand tightly and leans against him. They get a table because booths have gotten problematic with Carol's belly. They order immediately more for Bucky's benefit.

Carol takes Bucky's hand over the table and smiles at him. "Our house is going to seem pretty empty until we get more furniture."

Bucky chuckles. "Exactly how much debt did you want to get into?"

"Oh, we have plenty. But Jess's find got me thinking maybe we could find some at a garage sale or craigslist. Or something." She strokes his fingers. "At least a table that will fit more than four, or a TV stand that will actually hold all the DVDs so we don't have to pile them beside as much."

He nods. "We could even try thrift stores or consignment."

She smiles. "I kind of like the Craigslist idea of 'free, so long as you pick it up'."

He laughs. "Knowing you, you could talk them into delivering it for free, too."

"And waste the chance to see these gorgeous muscles at work?" She teases, her hand caressing his arm.

"I'd've thought you'd be sick of that by now." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"No, you're very nice to watch." She grins.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Use it against me?" She laughs. "Captain Marvel's one weakness: drooling over her husband."

"More like use it next time you get mad at me." He grins.

"You wish." She leans across the table to kiss him.

"I have hope." He smiles. The burgers come piled high with fries. He puts ketchup over his. Carol is content with salt, but most of her focus is on the delicious looking burger. Bucky gets very quiet as he stuffs his face. Carol chuckles as he eats. She occasionally wonders if he won't choke, sometimes, the way he seems to inhale food.

He smiles at her as he chews. As usual, he finishes his meal before she gets half way through hers. Which usually works out, as she's usually almost full at that point. She swallows and licks her lips. "You certainly wolfed that down."

He pats his stomach. "Had to feed the beast."

"It _is_ rather ferocious." She offers her fries but is well and determined to finish the burger. Bucky moves the fries to his plate and eats them one at a time. Finally giving up, Carol pushes the plate holding the last quarter of her burger toward Bucky.

"Wow. You must have been hungry." He trades plates with her. "You sure you don't want to take it to go?"

"It was really good." She shrugs. "You eat it. We'll just have to feed you again, otherwise."

He chuckles then finishes it in a handful of bites. He gives a contented sigh when he's done.

"Better?" She teases before finishing her drink.

"Much. No dessert though." His foot slides up her leg. "You good?"

"I'm always good with you, honey." She leans forward on her hands. "I think we may have some dessert at home."

He gives her a lopsided grin. Then he flags their waitress down to pay the check.

She chuckles. "The question still still remains whether home is the big empty house or the apartment with our bed?"

"I vote bed. And your devil cat who probably needs to be fed."

"Pssht. Don't give me that."

He raises his eyebrows innocently. "Don't give you what? My honest opinion?"

"You." She points a finger at his nose. "Love her."

"Who? The cat? Pfft." But there's a small grin. "I'll grant she's not all bad."

"Well, so you're warned, if I have to choose, I'll be picking her." Carol grins back.

"That's okay. I can save myself."

"I meant to keep." She winks.

"Over the girls? That's just terrible." Continuing the tease, he shakes his head. "I'd choose the girls."

"Definitely choosing my cat." Carol starts giggling.

He laughs. "Okay, you've had enough sugar. Let's go see the love of your life."

She rises, a little awkwardly and takes his hand. "So I think I had a brilliant idea."

"Another one?" He walks her out. "Lay it on me."

"Let's hang a mirror above our bed in the new house." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

He bursts out a laugh. "Are you serious?" He's not sure if he hopes she is or not.

She shrugs. "It could be fun. Kinda kinky. But it's okay if you say no."

He looks at her. "Could definitely be fun. And we'd absolutely need a lock on the door if we do."

"We already bought one." She reminds him. "I just need to install it."

He thinks about it and nods. "Okay. Let's try it. But we'll probably have to take it down when the girls get old enough to talk."

She raises her eyebrow. "We could just discourage them coming in our room."

He looks at her. "Big thunderstorms? Nightmares? At some point they're going to end up in our bed."

"But they'll never be in other parent's bedrooms. They might think it's normal." She grins. "Or we can say it helps with daddy's nightmares."

That makes him laugh. "We could definitely say that."

She points up a finger. "Or! We could tell them it's a special monster trap that lures them to us and we beat them up to keep them out of their rooms."

"That could work, too. I bet their therapists will love that one." He kisses her cheek. "So apartment?"

"Guess we should grab a bus. Unless you want to splurge on a taxi?" She winks.

He looks at her and imagines her climbing up the stairs of that bus. "Splurge." He starts searching for an open taxi. "We may have to splurge on a car."

"That's the goal for next year." She elbows him. "Unless that book of yours is ready to sell."

Bucky shakes his head. "I haven't been working on it since, well, for a while."

"No rush. Maybe Tony can lend us one of his." She gets a wicked grin.

"And that means you're driving, doesn't it?" He flags down a cab and opens the door for her.

She thanks him as she steps in. "That would be entirely impractical."

He gets in beside her and gives the cabbie the address. "You mean you'll actually let me drive?"

"I'm for women's equality. Not domination." She leans in to whisper, her hand on his knee. "Except in bed."

"And that's why I love you."

She squeezes his knee. "And here I thought it was my nice, big, b....brain."

"That, too." He gives her brain a kiss. Or rather, the gives her head holding that brain a kiss.

She chuckles. "I'm the smart one, you're the pretty one. Works perfectly."

"I'll say. I love being your trophy husband."

"Sex three times a day and all the pizza you want? You'd better."

The cabbie looks at them through the rear-view mirror. "Oh my goodness. You are the Captain Marvel lady."

Carol chuckles. "I take it you're a fan? Let's make sure to get a picture together once we get back."

"We take picture? For you, ride will be half off."

They get to the building. The cabbie gets out, and they take a selfie in front of the cab. Bucky pays the half fare and helps Carol up to the apartment.

Carol starts giggling in the stairs and is full out laughing as they get in. "Did that really happen?"

"That really happened. I'm dating a celebrity."

"You better make the most of it." She kisses him gently. "I hear celebrity marriages don't last."

"Well I'm sure Chewie will keep you humble."

She looks over at the cat, snoozing on the back of the couch. "Can't touch the stars if I stay humble."

He puts an arm around her shoulders. "I'll be right here on the ground when you come back."

She turns to him and touches his nose. "You're coming all the way with me."

He gives her a gentle smile. "Yes, Colonel."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall. Her arms wrap around his neck.

His arms encircle her waist. His belly bumps against hers. "I trust you."

"L, l, ...scary words, soldier." She tilts her head up to kiss him.

He captures her lips. "Right back at ya, doll."

She smiles. "Can't decide if I should shower before or after we get sweaty."

"We could have a bath after."

Grinning, she tugs him closer. "Could be a while."

He touches his nose to hers. "I'm in no rush."

"So I can enjoy you slowly and thoroughly?" She mouths around his jaw.

"Yep."

"Brat." She pulls away to begin to strip. She peeks back, knowing he could easily catch her. He follows with a half smile and strips as he goes.

As she unhooks her bra, she tosses it at his head. Merely a distraction. He catches it and puts it on. Now he's only wearing it and his underwear. "What do you think? Is it my color?"

Carol starts laughing hard. "Yes, yellow is great on you." She moves back to him and snaps the waistband of his underwear.

He grins and slips it off again. "Eh. I look better in black." The underwear drops, and he walks naked to her.

"I'd love to see you in dark red. Bet it would bring out your eyes." She holds out her arms and pulls him against her, panties still in the way.

Panties and a tummy. But Bucky does his best to press his body against hers. He gives her a wet sloppy kiss.

"You are so gross." She giggles. Then she captures his head for a slightly neater kiss.

He pulls away and looks at her. "You're beautiful. I still can't believe you're mine."

She smirks and kisses his nose. "You better believe it, mister. I'm not raising twins on my own."

He smiles. "Now what was that about getting sweaty?"

"Just tell me how you want me." She kisses the side of his mouth, his jaw. "Whatever you want."

"I'm thinking from behind might be easiest."

"Because you're the type of man who settles for easiest?" She teases.

"Sometimes. Helps to work up to the more difficult things." He smiles.

"You didn't have to work up to me." She steps back, thumbs going to the waist of her panties.

"Didn't I? My entire romantic life seems like it was preparing me for you." He kisses her softly.

Her arms are around him again as her panties hit the floor. "I was never prepared for you. You knocked the wind out of me."

"Should I apologize?"

She gives him a look. "Please, you know I loved it."

He grins. "I know. I just like hearing you say it." He kisses her neck.

"You knocked me flat on my back, Bucky." She falls back to sit on the bed. "You caught me without my breath and unprepared. I never saw you coming."

He sits next to her. "You surprised me, too, if I'm honest."

"Steve's rubbing off on you." She teases gently, taking his hand in hers.

He turns her head and gives her a kiss. "Scary words."

"So many." She gently nips his lip.

He caresses her neck them slides his hand down to her breast. "You're so beautiful."

"You're just madly in love." She smiles, though, and shifts to sit in his lap with her back to his chest. "Tell me more of your lovedrunk lies."

His hands massage her ample breasts. His mouth is against her neck. "You are sexy and more woman than I can probably handle."

She laughs, an arm moving back around his head. "I definitely agree with the last. And yet I aim to fill your life with more women."

"I'm not complaining." His kisses move to her shoulder.

"Nor I." She leans closer. "We could just stay like this all night, and I think I could be satisfied.”

"Would you really?" The tone in his voice suggests he'd like that.

"Of course." She pulls his arms tighter around her. "I'm here for you, not the sex."

"Then how about that bath? I can hold you in the tub." He offers.

She smiles. "Only if you let me massage you after."

"Deal." His hands move to her belly.

She gets up slowly, pulling him up with her. "You can always tell me if you're not in the mood. I won't hate you."

"It's early yet. And you are gorgeous." He picks her up bridal style. "Ooh. The girls are getting big."

"You calling me fat?" She grins and slaps his shoulder. "I can still vaporize you on a whim."

"Not you, doll. The girls." He had been careful about choosing his words. "As they should be."

"We've gained quite a bit this month. Must be a growth spurt." She kisses his head.

He sets her down gently. Then he fills the tub with hot water and bubbles. "Music?" He practically shouts it over the sounds of the water.

"We'll never agree." She chuckles.

"Good point." He debates about whether to let her listen to what she wants.

"Find something relaxing?" She rubs his arm. "You know, instrumental?"

He gets his phone and starts streaming the Classical Meditation station. "This okay?"

"Almost as good as you." She smiles warmly. "Are we ready?"

Bucky turns off the water. He gets into the tub and helps her in before shifting down.

Carol makes sure to cuddle up right away. "Mmn. Maybe you were right."

"I have my moments." He kisses her head.

"I plan to be here for all of them." Water drips off the ends of her fingers as she brings her hand up to stroke his cheek.

He kisses them. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Hold me to anything you want, honey. Just promise you won't let go."

"I promise." He slowly rubs her tummy.

She sighs, not yet willing to admit how comforting that is. "I think I might need to buy a notebook."

"For?"

"So I can write 'Mrs Bucky Barnes' all over it. Did girls used to do that in your day?" She tilts her head to look at him.

He chuckles. "They sure did. I once caught a girl writing that, and I wasn't even dating her." He laughs again. "You may have to get me one, too."

"My dream boat Bucky." Carol laughs and shifts to kiss his cheek.

He laughs. "My special gal, Carol."

Her hand softly strokes his cheek and her lips stay against his flesh. "Did you ever have a celebrity crush, growing up?"

"Barbara Stanwick." There is no hesitation. "She was quite a dame. Strong. Beautiful. Like you."

Carol smiles. "She was probably a lot more feminine than me."

"The idea of feminine was different then." We smiles. "We should watch Double Indemnity."

"So I can watch you drool over another woman?" Carol teases with mock indignation.

"So you can watch her play her men for fools."

"Not hard." Carol grins. "All men are fools."

He makes a face. "And all women are cruel?"

"Only to foolish men." She shifts slightly to get a better look at him. "You are the least foolish, at least."

"Gee thanks."

"Well, you did marry me." She grins widely.

"That I did."

She nips at his lip. "You do realize I'm teasing you?"

"Oh I know."

"You're not impressed."

He gives her a squeeze. "You always impress me."

"Hmmn." She relaxes against him.

He continues to rub her belly and feels grateful.

Carol hums along to the music quietly as she rests against him. "I wish it could always be like this."

He smiles. "You mean you aren't tired of being pregnant yet? Not being able to fly?"

"You know, it's funny, but those things don't matter right now." She nuzzles her head into his neck.

"I'm glad." He whispers the next words into her ear. "I love you, Carol Danvers."

She shivers and nuzzles closer. "You too, Buck, I, I love you James Barnes." 

He closes his eyes and presses his lips to her ear. His heart feels so full. He's afraid it might burst. Her hand covers his on her belly and holds him there, holds him close. She idly wonders if her daughters can feel just how much their father loves them all.

"Should we be talking birthing classes?" He hopes that doesn't sound too out of the blue.

"Doctor hasn't mentioned anything yet. Might be a good idea. The hospital probably has suggestions." She keeps her voice soft, idly playing with his fingers.

"We should look into it. The girls will be here before we know it."

"Not soon enough." She kisses his cheek.

He chuckles. "So much for always wanting it to be like this."

"Can't it be both?" She pokes her belly. "I do miss my abs."

"Sure. Why not." He tells her.

"Bu-uuut." She drags it out, her finger climbing up his arm. "In just a few months our house will really feel like home and we'll carry these girls inside."

Bucky imagines that day. "We need a car to bring them home."

"I'll butter Tony up. I've known him a long time. Maybe Rhodey will help me?"

"I'm sure he will." He smiles. "I'm starting to think you could talk your way to get anything."

She shrugs. "A skill I learned because of my father."

Bucky gives her a squeeze. 

"To every cloud, a silver lining. Right?"

"Yeah. I wish I could hate your father, but I'm kinda grateful. He helped make you who you are today." He pauses. "But I'm definitely mad at him for putting you through that."

"He did what he thought was right." Her voice tightens and she falls silent. It's more than enough on the matter.

"Well we'll raise our girls different." He assures her. "They're gonna know they are just as good as the boys and can do whatever they want."

She nods and takes his hand again. "They're gonna know their daddy loves them the same. That they're equal."

"Damn straight." They are gonna do it right. Or at least they are gonna do their best. "And we're going to love them even if they don't like Star Wars."

Carol snorts. "You say that like it's even a possibility. They will be raised with Jedi as their religion."

He laughs. "Well at least they won't have Catholic guilt. But, honey, you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that they prefer My Little Pony."

"As long as they can quote Yoda, too, I can accept that." She teases him.

"I can see it now. They'll be teenagers scared of failing a test or not getting a date to homecoming. They'll roll their eyes and put their hands on their hips. Then with a pout one of them will say." He goes into a falsetto. "Yeah Yeah Yeah. Fear is the path to the dark side. I know that, ma. But this is different."

Carol starts giggling madly. "Yes. That's what I want in my children."

He nuzzles her hair. "Why am I not surprised."

"Because you suggested it?" She yawns. "You ready for that massage yet?"

"I am." He kisses her head and helps her up with a little push.

"I swear that used to be easier." She groans as she stands and reaches back to help him out.

He says something about her center of gravity changing as he hands her a towel. They dry off and walk naked to the bedroom. He gets onto the bed face-down.

Carol digs through the drawer of the bedside table until she finds something appropriate. She makes a mental note that she hasn't bought anything since her last excuse for a boyfriend and will be sure to buy something nice for Buck in the new house. She starts warming the oil between her hands before gently stroking over Bucky's strong back.

"Oh that feels nice." His muscles begin to relax under her strong hands.

"Hard enough, honey?" She starts low on his back, kneading from spine out.

"A little harder would be good."

She nods, easily pushing deeper into his muscles. "Wow, you feel like you only left Hydra yesterday. You okay?"

He groans. "Well my wife has me doing all this home repair stuff." He teases.

She lightly swats him before continuing. "I heard you were letting her do most of the work."

"I've tried, but she insists on me helping." He's grinning. "And that's even with her girlfriend helping."

"You wish." She pinches his arm.

"Ow." He pouts. "I'm sorry."

She rubs the spot. "What is it with you and imagining me with everyone? Are you, what's the word, polyamorous?"

"I have no idea what that means." He twists to see her. "Girlfriend because she acts like a jealous one."

"Two words." She leans in, lips brushing his ear. "Steve. Loki."

He feels like she just made his point for him. "Which is how I know."

She sighs. "No, in support of my point. Something about multiple partners seems to turn you on extra." She returns to working up his back, letting him process a little, but also letting him know it's okay with her.

He turns back around and lies back down. "That's not what I was talking about. She...Forget it."

"She has no family and few close friends. I imagine her feelings to me are similar to yours for Steve." Carol's voice is soft as she works. 

Again he feels as though she's making her point for him, but he doesn't say anything. "I'm trying to keep that in mind."

"I can ask her not to come, if she upsets you." Her hands pause for a moment before continuing. The only sign of how it bothers her.

"No. She's family." He'll just have to learn how best to deal with it.

"She just needs time." Carol agrees. "Maybe you should ask Loki for advice?"

"Oh that would be a strange conversation."

She starts working on his shoulders. "Hey, how'd you deal with the fact that I was in love with your fiance even though I wasn't actually I just thought I was because I didn't know better and was scared of losing my best friend?"

He does a horrible English accent. "I was cruel and petty and fucked Steve every chance I got." He sighs and returns to his regular voice. "Okay, that's not entirely true."

"You're scared. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her." She leans in to kiss along his spine. "Rest assured, you're the only one I want."

"Don't. I'll deal with it. I know she's just concerned about you."

She nods then leans in to kiss his ear. "I. Love. You."

He rolls over and pulls her into a kiss. 

Their lips touch softly. Carol kisses the side of his mouth as she whispers to him. "If I was Samson, you'd be my Delilah and I would give you my strength. If I were Cleopatra, you would be Anthony and I would give up my kingdom."

Bucky looks into her eyes. "I don't want you to give up anything."

"It's already yours." She assures him with a kiss. He prolongs that kiss.

"Just because I give doesn't mean I don't demand as well." she teases and nips his lip. "I want."

"Anything, doll." He strokes her chin. "Just name it."

"Everything." The sincerity in her eyes is frightening.

"It's yours." He lies on his back, arms away from his body. "Take it all."

She smiles, a blush tinting her cheeks. She's suddenly overwhelmed and tries to change the subject. "How's your arm?" He fingers lightly touch the scarring where his metal arm meets his body.

He looks at it. "It itches sometimes. But it's okay."

Her fingers trail over it. "I wish you could feel this."

"I can, kind of. It's as good as the prosthetics they have nowadays."

"It's incredible. You've made this supposed loss into such a victory. You amaze me." She gives the arm a kiss.

He doesn't understand why but accepts it. "You amaze me, too."

She cuddles against him and kisses his shoulder. "I hope our girls get your strength. The inside kind."

"And I hope they get your courage." He pets her hair.

"I hope they get your pretty eyes." She bites her lip.

"Nah. I hope they look like you."

"I figured you'd hope they'd be disfigured some how so that you don't have to chase off so many boys?" She teases.

"Are you kidding? I look forward to giving those boys the third degree." He has a wicked smile on his face.

Carol laughs. "Or girls, I suppose." She starts tracing patterns on his chest. "Or cacti. I don't care."

"Cacti?" He laughs. "That'd hurt."

"Some people like pain, I hear." Carol is still laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He starts tickling her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She's trying to stop, to catch her breath. "I hear even you like an occasional spanking."

He gives her one. "Occasionally."

She squeaks indignantly. He pulls her into a series of kisses. His tongue seeks out hers as his need to taste her grows. She decides to tease him, continuously pulling just another little bit away when he thinks he has her. She nips at his lips and tongue, and along his stubbled chin.

He finally grabs her and pulls her down onto the bed, placing himself above her. He kisses her hungrily. Even now, she's laughing into the kiss, as her arms surround him.

He pulls away to look at her. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"I'd go with mad scientist." She nods.

He smiles. "Is that so."

"It's why you're still here. My side is aliens."

"Mad scientists and aliens. Geez, we sound like a horror movie."

"Only to anyone who tries to pull us apart." She kisses his nose.

He smiles at her. "Just look at what we did to Hydra."

"I almost feel sorry for our sheets.”

He looks confused. "Huh?"

"They won't stand a chance, either." She grins, near wickedly.

He laughs. "You." He kisses her.

"Me? What about me?"

"You." He kisses her. "Are hilarious."

She kisses him back. "Well, you are clever."

He grins. "A clever what?"

"Bucky-bear." She nods.

His smile softens. "And you're a giggly doll." He bites his lip. "You happy?"

"I suspect I am." She gently strokes his cheeks. "Are you?"

"I am." He gives her a soft kiss.

"Mr and Mrs Barnes." She murmurs against his lips.

"Colonel and Mr Danvers." He counters then sucks on her bottom lip.

"Sergeant." She corrects softly. Then corrects herself. "Mommy and daddy."

His voice also goes soft. "Mommy and daddy." He kisses her. "Or mommy and poppa." He thinks. "No. Daddy."

"You sure now?" She teases.

"Watch. They'll probably end up calling me Bucky or James."

"I hope not. You deserve to be daddy. You've earned it." One hand moves to play with his hair. "You've taken such good care of us."

"That's what dads are supposed to do." He gives her another kiss.

There's slight bitterness in her voice. "So I hear."

"Hey. You're taken care of now. Not that you need to be." He gives her a small smile.

She touches his lips. "I like you taking care of me."

He kisses her fingers. "Good. Because I plan to do it for the rest of our lives."

She smiles, heart full to burst. "Me too."

He takes a moment. He begins placing soft kisses all along her jaw and neck. She sighs, one hand still in his hair and the other sliding down his spine. "Bucky."

His response is to kiss along her collarbone. Though part of her wants to roll him over, take charge, she also wants him in control. He's the only one she's truly comfortable being vulnerable with. She shifts to give him more skin, loosens her grip to give him space. He spends a lot of time on her breasts, gently tasting and teasing them.

"Buck." Soft sighs escape her lips as she starts to writhe under his attentions.

Her reactions are arousing him even more than her nakedness does. His hands stroke her inner thighs. Her hands move to his shoulders, caressing. Her legs fall apart instinctively for him. She wants and it's vocalized in small moans. His mouth moves back up. He looks into her eyes and slowly enters her albeit a little awkwardly.

She breathes slowly, keeping her eyes on his. It feels good, though she worries. "Are you okay? We can move."

"Maybe if we..." He shifts slightly and pulls one of her legs up. He's kind of hunched, but it's doable. "This okay?"

"You look uncomfortable. Here." She gently pushes him off and they shift until he's spooned against her back. "This any better?"

He pushes inside of her again. "More comfortable, but I can't see you as well." He wraps an arm around her to play with her clit as he moves within her.

"Would you prefer to see me?" She presses against him, trying to have as much skin touching as possible.

"Not sure I wanna stop now." His breath comes hot over her neck. His hips push against her again and again.

Her arm moves over his. "We may have to get used to that." She's starting to get louder, a sure sign of building climax. Her fingers squeeze his arm.

Bucky moves faster as his own pleasure increases. "Fuck. Yes."

"Bucky!" There's a trace of desperation in her voice as she teeters at that precipice. "Please.”

He thrusts harder as his fingers rub against her. He presses his mouth against her shoulder and moans as he comes. She gasps loudly, her fingers clenching anything close as she calls out his name again and again in her pleasure.

Bucky pants against her skin. He shifts and rolls her so that he can give her a kiss. Her breath is soft against his lips as she stays pressed close. "You're very good at that."

"You inspire me." He pulls the covers up over them.

"How much longer until we can really fuck again?" She teases.

"However long it takes for you to heal from childbirth." He really hopes it doesn't take long.

She grins at him. "We both know that's gonna scar me for life."

"Well, I'll either have to use your other holes or find myself a mistress." He teases. "Please don't make me find a mistress."

"I promise to break anyone who tries." Carol promises with a laugh.

"Good." He strokes her cheek then continues down her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, a happy sigh escaping. "Your mom ever sing lullabies?"

"Yeah. Romanian ones mainly." He remembers her singing them to Rebecca and to him when he was sick.

"One of the parenting blogs I was reading suggested starting a bedtime routine as early as possible and I realized I don't really remember any." She nuzzles her forehead to his.

Bucky thinks back. "Bath. Then pajamas. Brush their teeth when they get some. Bedtime story. Lullaby if they're still awake." He looks at her. "Kiss on the forehead before you go."

Carol smiles. "Sweet and simple." She remembers her own bedtimes as a kid, most were rough and tumble arguing with her brothers over the bathroom sink before putting herself to bed.

"The best things in life usually are." He gives her a smile.

"Like you?" She chuckles.

"Yep." He grins. "And you."

"I don't think anyone has ever called me either of those before."

His finger traces her jaw. "You are very sweet. And you get joy from simple things - excitement, pushing yourself, helping people." He taps her nose. "And anyone who says different doesn't really know you."

"Hey..." She blushes and gives him a little smile. "You're such a flatterer."

"Just speaking the truth."

"Sometimes I think your truth is a wholly different one from the rest of the world." She gently kisses his cheek.

"Or maybe you just keep that side of you hidden."

She shrugs. "Could be."

He twines his fingers with hers. "Could be that makes me a very lucky man."

"I could've told you that." She squeezes his hand, and rests them both comfortably on her belly.

He starts to sing in a minor key. "Nani, nani, puiul mamii, / Nani, nani, puiul mamii, / Puisorul mamii mic, / Facete-ai, maica, voinic." His voice isn't great, and he keeps it soft.

Carol smiles gently. "God, you were meant to be a daddy."

Looking up with uncertainty, he gives a small smile. "Wish I had a better voice."

"Doesn't matter if you meant it." Her lips brush against his.

His own pucker to give her a kiss. "Definitely sweet."

"You just taste the chocolate I had earlier."

He kisses her again. "Mmm nope. Not chocolate. Bacon."

She giggles. "That wasn't me."

"It wasn't? Hmmm. I better taste again." He gives another kiss. "Cheese."

"Are you hungry?"

He chuckles. "Only for you, doll."

"I see how this is." She pushes him down, pressing him to the bed. "How hungry?" She nips at his chin.

"You mean you can't tell?"

"How would I know? I'm a sweet and simple girl." She teases.

He laughs. "My hunger is not complicated."

"You hunger for kisses?" She presses them along his neck.

"See? Not complicated." He smiles, tilting his head to give her more room.

"Hmmn." Her mouth moves down over his chest.

"Mmm. Such a wonderful mouth."

Her tongue circles his nipple then trails down to circle his naval. Then she follows the thin trail of hair down his belly to nuzzle into his pubic hair.

His cock has perked up little by little and is now at attention for her. His fingers go into her hair. "You're so good to me."

"It's all scary words." She nods, kissing the warm flesh.

He looks down his body at her. "You are so beautiful."

She has to shuffle a bit to get comfortable, but soon her lips are on her target. She sucks gently on the side, just enough pressure to tease. Her hand rubs circle on his hips. He actually hadn't meant for this to happen, but he's very glad it is. His breath is coming a bit heavier. Soft moans are already escaping his lips.

"My sweet Bucky." She murmurs against his skin as she slowly kisses to his tip.

"Fuck." He grabs the sheet and twists it in his fist. "Sweet and simple is the best."

She nods her agreement as she takes him into her mouth. Her head bobs as she tastes him.

"Carol. Yes." His back arches of the bed whenever something feels extra good. And in very little time he's on the edge of his orgasm. Her tongue explores him thoroughly. And when he starts giving his little signals, she seals her lips firmly about him to give a good suck as her fingers tug lightly on his pubic hair. He comes saying her name as he tries to control the movement of his pelvis.

She sucks and licks him clean. Then she crawls back up to lay against his side. "Feel better, Bucky-bear?"

"Yep." He smiles at her. "You really are the best."

"I know. You don't deserve me at all." She kisses his cheek. "But it's too late to escape now."

His arms wrap around her. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry."

Carol giggles. "Good." She kisses his cheek again for good measure.

"What do you think? A week from today we'll be in the new house?"

"With Steve and Loki coming? Not even that long." Her hand makes small circles on his stomach. "I've got butterflies."

"You sure that's not just the girls tickling each other?" His hand goes to her belly.

Carol chuckles. "Could be, if they're as much trouble as you."

"Worse. As much trouble as you." He kisses her forehead. "Which makes them perfect."

"Good save." She cuddles a bit closer. "Are you scared at all?"

There's a small pause. "Very."

"As long as it's not just me." She clings tightly to him.

"It's not. My entire last session was about my anxiety around all this." He admits. "It was a little about Jess, too."

"I told you she doesn't have to be around if she's bothering you." She gently kisses his shoulder.

"Yes she does. I know how important she is to you." He takes a breath. "I just need to not let her get to me."

"I can spend time with her away from you." She gives him a look. "I know it may surprise you, but you're important to me."

"You're important to me, too. And for now and on holidays, I'll do my best to play nice." He takes her hand. "But when the girls come and we need help, she's closer than Steve. It's her we'll end up counting on. And I'm grateful."

"Promise you'll let me know when she's being too much, when you need space." She squeezes his fingers.

"I promise."

She nods. "Same if you need Steve time."

"Same if you need Jess time." He says back.

"Agreed." She smiles at him. "We're so awesome at this being married thing."

He laughs. "We are at that."

"We'll start practicing for parenthood in the morning." She jokes.

A picture appears in his mind that makes him laugh. He almost can't talk because of it. "We can use Chewie to practice putting on diapers."

Carol snorts. "You can try. I'm not made of metal."

"I almost want to try."

"I'll be there with the camera. And first aid kit."

Bucky thinks they could put it online. Then Chewie could become internet famous like Grumpy Cat. Carol just can't see it ending well. She leans up to give him a kiss. He actually agrees with her, but the mental image is just too funny. "Don't worry. Chewie won't be put into any diapers."

"I'm not worried about her."

He kisses her head. Images of Chewie in a diaper are replaced by ones of the family at the beach and playing catch in the back yard. "I'm scared, but happy. And I'm so grateful I'm doing this with you."

"I couldn't do it with anyone else." And she truly believes it.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"It is simple." Pietro is telling Jess. "I will run to New York on Thursday and run back to DC Sunday. This will give us the weekend together."

"You don't have to. It's not like we're serious yet. I know you have commitments." She sounds fine, though she keeps stirring her tea.

"I want to do this." He tilts his head. "Do you not want me to do this?"

She smiles slowly. "I don't want you to feel you have to."

He tells her again that he wants to do this. "It will also give me excuse to train with Clint while here."

"You've got to do what's right for you, you know that." She reaches over to touch his hand. "I can't make your choices. I do want to see you whenever you're here."

He looks into her eyes. "This is right for me."

"Okay." She nods and reaches for her tea to finally take a sip.

"So. Tell me about your new case." He smiles at her.

She shakes her head. "Cheating wife. Same shit, different pile."

"And she does cheat?"

"Not sure. I'll know in a week." She winks.

"I hope she is not."

"Does it make a difference? For you?" She tilts her head.

"It will make me hopeful."

"She's not your lover." She squeezes Pietro's hand. "Your lover finds such actions unforgivable."

"Good. I do, too." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

Jess smiles. "I may keep you yet."

He thinks. "I may keep you, too."

"Oh really?" She laughs. "When did you get a vote?"

"I have always had vote." He assures her.

"This is a romance, not a democracy, sweetheart." She teases back.

He presses his lips together. "Same thing. All parties must agree for healthy relationship."

She shakes her head and leans in to kiss those lips. "Learn to laugh."

"This was a joke?"

"Yes. Do I need to work on my sarcasm for you? I'm always happy to practice." She rubs his cheek.

He makes her say a sentence regularly then with sarcasm. She has to do it a few times before he finally nods. "Okay. I understand now. Wanda usually says sarcasm with eye roll."

"Could be the accent, too." She decides. "I imagine you don't spend a lot of time with Brits."

He shakes his head. "Germans. Americans. Russians."

She gives a playful smirk. "We'll have to work on that."

Pietro gets an idea. "We should go out with my sister and Vision."

"Should we?" She'd liked Wanda well enough the brief time they'd met, but she's not sure about Vision.

"Yes. This way we all can get to know each other." He grabs his phone and texts Wanda to see if she likes the idea. Jess tries not to look anxious as they wait but Wanda's reply comes quick and is simply a promise to ask.

Pietro relays the message. "I worry about her."

"Well, she is your sister." Jess tries to joke.

He nods. "If Vision were truly a man, it would be easier. Perhaps."

She takes his hand and rubs it between her two. "Maybe what you really need is to get to know him. Possibly without her?"

He shrugs. Then he looks at her and smiles. "Enough of me. What would you like to do?"

"You." She grins. "Oh, was that a serious question? I don't know. We could catch a movie?"

He smiles. "Or you could do me. I would not mind this."

She laughs and hits his arm. "You're getting spoiled, Tiger."

He laughs as well. "You are too good at your job, Temptress. Okay. Show me your favorite movie."

"Favourite? Hmmn." She steps away from the table to look over the stacks, as though the decision is a difficult one.

He decides to help narrow down the choices. "How about favorite comedy then."

"I'm afraid it's the same movie, and you probably won't like it." She pulls out a case that shows signs of being well abused. The title reads 'St. Trinian's'

"Let me judge for myself." He takes it from her to read the information.

Jess rubs her neck. "Alright. It's a bit juvenile, but it helped me connect to my culture." She takes it to put it on.

Pietro watches it. It's enjoyable. The girls are cute, but he doesn't always get the humor. Jess chuckles through most of it, every so often making a comment on an actress or other and what she does. Or simply their hotness. She tries to explain a few jokes but soon gives it up as a flaw of British humour.

After one of those hotness comments, Pietro turns to her and asks if she's into girls as well as boys. He's more curious than anything.

"What, no. She's just good looking. Can't a girl appreciate that? Surely there's men you admire without being attracted?" Her lips bunch though, as if considering.

"This is true." He smiles. "Good. I am glad I do not have competition from both sides." He kisses her then returns his focus to the movie.

She's tempted to tell him there isn't competition, but decides he doesn't need the ego stroke. She just settles in against him again.

When it ends, Pietro smiles. "This was amusing. And I feel like I know you better."

"You think I'm a scrappy young thing who enjoys breaking and entering for good causes?" She winks.

"I think you are someone who thinks sometimes it is okay to do bad things for good reason." He chuckles. "And yes you are scrappy young thing."

She gives him a look. "You know I'm older than your new 'father', right?"

He gives her a warm smile. "I know you are a woman with experience. And I know I like you very much."

"Hopeless." She takes his head with both hands and kisses him slowly. His hands go to her back and pull her in closer as they kiss. Somehow, she ends up in his lap, legs to one side. Not that either of them mind. She slowly pulls away and looks into his eyes. "Another movie, then?"

"Yes. Another movie."

She considers. "You ever see that Romeo and Juliet musical?"

He shakes his head. "Let us watch." He says this knowing he has very little interest in watching a movie.

She puts it on quickly, returning to his lap. "Do you learn Shakespeare in Sokovia?" Her fingers stroke over the stubble on his jaw.

"To be or not to be. That is the question." He quotes. "Um, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art though Romeo." 

Jess chuckles. "Close enough."

He kisses her as the movie starts and appears to be in no hurry to stop. She doesn't mind a bit. And if she happens to slide back on to the couch, pulling him on top, it's simply a matter of comfort, right?

"The music is good." He manages to say that before his lips return to hers. His hand moves down the side of her body and gives her thigh a squeeze.

"Mmhmmn." She tugs him closer, her hands sliding down his torso.

They continue kissing and touching for the entire length of the movie. Sometimes his lips are on her neck. Sometimes hers are on his. But eventually, their lips always meet back again. About halfway through, their shirts come off. By the end, their trousers are unfastened but still on.

"I have a small problem, Pietro." Jess whispers against his ear as her hand slips inside his pants again. "Perhaps not so small."

He moans softly. "What is this problem?"

"Condoms are in the other room." She reminds him as she bites his ear.

He raises his head. "This is not problem. This is opportunity." He gets up. Then he picks her up off the couch bridal style. Cradling her against his chest, a second later they are in the bedroom, and he's laying her on the bed.

She has to shake her head, a little dizzy. "Don't know that I'll ever get used to that." She shifts her hips to wiggle out of her pants as he joins her. His tongue finds hers again as their bodies wrap around each other. He kisses slowly down her body, between her breasts. He opens her legs wider as his attentions move lower.

"Oh, you bold boy." Her fingers slide into his hair, tugging lightly. "What do you want?"

He looks up at her and smiles. Then he dips his tongue into her belly button before giving it a sucking kiss. She gasps in soft surprise with her head falling back, but she encourages him. "Whatever it is, yes. Oh, yes."

Pietro kisses to her hip then scrapes his teeth over the skin and bone. His lips move down the crease just above her inner thigh to her beautiful vagina. He treats it as he did her belly button.

"Pietro, you do not need my experience." Her fingers tighten in his hair.

His tongue pushes into her deeper, tasting her wetness. He flicks it slow at first then with a sudden but short burst of speed. He follows that by kissing her clit. She moans loudly, pushing towards him. She can't remember any lover being so considerate to her. And damn it if he isn't amazing at it. He crawls back up her body and reaches for a condom. He hands it to her.

"Thank you, love." She gives him a tender a kiss as her hands work to free his cock from his pants and sheath it with the condom.

He kicks the pants off completely when she's done. Then he gives her a kiss before looking into her eyes. He slowly pushes into her. She gasps, her fingers digging into his hips. "There we are, so close."

Pietro grunts with each thrust, going in as deep as possible. Then he smiles and rolls them over so she's on top. She leans forward, shifting her hips to get into a more comfortable position. "Is this what you like to see, Pietro?" She moves her hands up her own torso, cupping her breasts for him, massaging them for his viewing pleasure.

He licks his lips. "I like this very much." He gently takes her wrists and pulls her hands down onto his torso. "I like this, too. You have beautiful nipples."

"Nipples?" She laughs as she rotates her hips against him. Her hands move up to his nipples to give them a playful tweak.

The sensation goes straight to his cock. He bucks up a bit. "Yes. Do I say this wrong? I mean this." He presses a finger against her hardened nipple.

"It's simply a strange thing to admire." She moans and slides her hands up his arm. "But I'm learning you're a strange man. And I rather like it."

"Is it?" His finger slips between them and starts to rub her clit. "I like your this, too, but only because of how you react."

She bites her lip and squeezes her thighs around him. "That's a clitoris. Did no one teach you about women?"

"I only know it brings pleasure. Clitoris." He pronounces it as his finger picks up speed.

She has to catch herself, as the stimulation almost causes her to fall forward. "Jesus. Careful it's not too much or I won't feel a thing for a week." Yet her moans suggest she won't complain too much.

He slows down but only a little. Sokovian words are starting to fall quietly from his mouth as his brow furrows. He's getting very close. "Jess." His finger picks up speed again as he feels himself starting to come.

"Fuck." She gasps and almost loses her grip as feeling flows through her.

Pietro cries out as his back comes off the bed. He collapses back down. "You are beautiful."

She leans in to rest against him, nose pressing against his neck. "Try again when you've not got your cock in me."

He pulls her hips up so they are no longer joined. "You are beautiful."

She snorts. "Smart Alek."

Pietro smiles. "I learn this from you."

"Unhuh." She rolls off him and spreads across the bed. "Somehow, I think your sister would say otherwise."

"Okay. Maybe a little lie." He turns his head and smiles at her. "I like you very much, Jess. That is no lie."

"I like you, too, Pietro." She reaches to tap his nose. He pretends to try to bite it.

She rolls over to give him a kiss. "You're trouble, boy."

"You like trouble." He counters.

"Maybe. Still trying to figure out what you get out of this, though."

He looks at her quizzically. "You are a beautiful woman. We talk. We have sex. What more should I get?"

"But you could get that from anyone. You're certainly not ugly." She traces his jaw with one finger.

"I do not want them from anyone." He strokes her arm. "And you understand what it is like to be super powered."

She smiles, perhaps a bit bitterly. "I suppose that's a thing. And we both have that fantastic Hydra past."

He nods. "You do not like this answer?"

"I don't think you should have to limit yourself by it." She rests her hand on his heart. 

He looks at her. "I would choose to be with you even if we did not have this in common."

She nods. "Of course. _You_ would. You're so sweet." She kisses his cheek.

He nods. "Yes. You must remember this."

"That you're sweet?" She tilts her head. "Not difficult."

"And I will remind you of this when we argue." He gives her a little squeeze.

"Not even that will help you, love." She grins.

"It is worth a try."

"Your kisses would do you far better."

He nods his understanding. "Then I will start with kisses."

"Smart lad." She leans in to kiss him gently. He runs his fingers through her hair as she does. She looks down at him, gently stroking his lips. "We're playing a dangerous game, you know."

"I did not realize this was a game."

"As much as anything in life. There are winners and losers and rules and goals." She shakes her head. "I might call you boy sometimes, but you are more than man enough to know it."

"If this is game, then we should be a team."

"I'd like that. I don't often have people on my side." She takes his hand.

"You have another now."

She smiles, keeping her uncertainty deep down. He doesn't need her damage. "Think the movie's over yet?"

He laughs. "I do not know. Would you like me to check?"

"We'll get it later. I'd rather stay here." She nips his shoulder.

He brushes hair off her face. "It is frightening trusting others."

"Especially with a past as dodgy as mine." She chuckles. "Or yours."

"Yes, but I've always had Wanda."

"Yes. You did." She kisses his forehead and snuggles up against his side.

Pietro takes a breath and thinks about the new people in his life. First Steve and Loki and now Jess. If he's honest with himself, he hasn't gotten as close to the two men as he might have. He likes them well enough, but he doesn't want to love them like family just in case. But it's different with Jess.

"You okay?" She can't help but notice his brief distance. She touches his face gently.

He looks at her and smiles. "Yes. I was thinking about family."

"Number one thing you will never hear me say." She strokes his chin.

"Will you take me on one of your stakeouts?"

"Can you stick to walls?"

He admits that he cannot.

"How about fly?"

"No. I cannot do that either." He looks at her. "You fly?"

"Well, sort of. It's more of a glide." She waves a hand. "I need to start from a height."

"Oh. If I gain enough momentum, I can run up a wall." That's it, though.

"Well, those are the skills I use most when I'm trying to take secretive pictures. Especially the wall-crawling." She nips his lip. "Sorry, Tiger."

"It's okay." He really had just wanted to share more of her life. But he knows he's lucky she has shared this much. "Sounds mostly boring anyway."

"Bloody hell, don't get me started. I'm just thankful that Carol is so quick to reply to texts." 

"You can text me now if you like." He offers.

"I do plan to. You poor thing." She grins.

"I look forward to it. And I will text you randomly, too." He figures he can send her random facts at odd times.

She pushes up, holding herself over him by her hands. "I hope you do. But now you have to give me a minute so I can kill the telly and visit the loo."

He nods.

She's up quickly, the noise in the other room going off. And once the toilet flushes, she returns to him, sitting beside him. "Need anything?" She rests a hand on his stomach.

"I could also use bathroom and to take condom off." He gets up in a flash, closing the bathroom door while he takes care of his business. He opens it again as he uses a finger to brush his teeth.

She looks over to notice. "There's an unopened one in the cupboard above the sink. If you want." She can feel the warmth of a blush threatening her at the offer, surprising her. He's not exactly the first man she's had stay over. That's why she keeps a spare.

He finds it and smiles. "Thank you." His teeth feel much cleaner using that than his finger. He walks back to the bed. "Is it okay if I stay the night?"

"One more and I'll make you a drawer." She teases him.

He smiles as he gets into bed. "This would be great honor."

She pulls him close, nipping his lip. "Well, I can't have you leaving naked."

"Do you plan on keeping my clothes?" He chuckles.

"Just the comfy bits." She grins and kisses his chin.

"Then I will put on one of your dresses to go home." He teases.

"That might be hot." She leans in to slowly licks his lips, her tongue then tracing the line between them. His mouth opens, inviting her in. She takes her time, getting to know him as though for the first time. His hands rest on her back and ass. He has no intention of rushing her. She finally pulls away but not without a longing, sucking kiss to his bottom lip.

"Mmm. I could get used to this." He tells her.

"I might even let you." She kisses along his jaw. "I adore how you taste."

He laughs. "And you say _I_ am strange."

"You are." She licks his throat. "And you are delicious. I want my mouth all over you."

"That would be a neat trick."

She lightly slaps his arm. "Maybe in the morning. Boy." She rests against him though she can't resist a few more small kisses despite her claim.


	142. A Step to the Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol exposes the boys to Rocky Horror and to Moulin Rouge.

Loki takes the day off work so that he can also help with the move. Most of Carol and Bucky's stuff has already been packed up. Now it's a matter of getting it and the furniture to the new house.

Steve and Bucky do most of the heavy lifting, despite Carol whining that she's stronger than both of them put together, down to the truck they've rented for the weekend. Jess and Pietro have also promised to help, but they haven't shown up yet. Carol swears they're the worse match ever. (Mostly because Jess has never ignored her for a man before.)

It quickly becomes apparent that they are going to have to do at least two trips. Loki and Carol work on deconstructing the bed while the Steve and Bucky load the kitchen boxes around the sofas and dining table already in the truck. 

"I can't wait to see the house." Loki tells her as they move the mattress off.

"I'm pretty proud. We didn't even have to do as much work as I thought we would." They place the mattress carefully against the wall. "You should see the nursery, though. Bucky was so sweet when he helped me paint. He took so much care."

"I'm glad. He's... Well, let's say like him much more since he started seeing you." The box spring gives them a little more trouble, but they manage to get it against the wall, too.

She smiles and wipes her hands on her shorts. "I'd love to take all the credit for that, but it's him, too. He's taking his therapy quite seriously and just trying to be better, you know?"

Loki nods. "I suppose I do." Had he not done the same for Steve?

"It's hard not to be proud of him, he seems so much happier." She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze before they start on the frame, letting him know she's noticed some of that in him, too.

They finish before the guys do. Carol is allowed to take some of the lighter boxes, and they get the truck filled in no time.

"If Jess isn't there waiting, I may have to castrate Pietro." Carol threatens jokingly as they figure out who'll drive what.

Luckily for Pietro's manhood, he and Jess are at the new house when they arrive. They help unload the truck, putting the boxes in the appropriate rooms. Pietro of course makes very quick work of it.

Carol makes sure to elbow Jess and tease her about her tardiness.

"He's good, okay?"

"Surprisingly slow, all things considered. Or is that just you?" Carol winks.

Jess pushes her shoulder. "Don't make us leave."

Loki walks up to them. "Your husband needs help on couch placement."

"Really? That's all?" Carol laughs and heads over to Bucky, putting a hand on his shoulder and reminding him _this_ couch is for the mancave, it's the new one for up here.

"Sorry, pal. That means more stairs," he tells Steve.

Steve groans. "We better be getting good beer and pizza out of this."

"Only the best." Bucky tells him.

"Are the other two staying over, too?" He helps Bucky place the couch and then takes a moment to admire the work they've done. "Looks real good. You did do this?"

"We all did this. Carol is amazing with home repair stuff. And Pietro made the painting go super quick. Jess and I put in the floor." He looks around and is amazed at how many memories this place already holds.

"If she shows one more impressive talent, I may have to admit Carol is even more amazing than Peg." Steve teases with a nudge. Then they head back upstairs for the rest of the stuff, including the dining table.

Carol seems to be moving everything a second time after they've moved it once. Steve points it out to Bucky with a quiet laugh. Jess seems to have put herself in charge of unwrapping what few delicates they have and putting them in their new homes.

"You let her keep the collection?" Jess asks accusingly as she unpacks a small set of snow globes, action figures, and other small souvenirs that Carol has collected in memory of her battles.

Bucky looks at her. "You ask that like I actually have a say in the matter."

She opens her mouth to argue then stops. "You have a point. Think I can at least hide them?"

"Don't try it." Carol warns, rushing over to save her pieces.

Bucky chuckles. "Maybe we should have made a womancave instead."

"I already have one of those." Carol teases as she walks past. She decides to place the collection safely in the bedroom, on her dresser.

Loki places an arm around Steve. "Is this what it was like when you were moving into our house?"

"No. I did it all myself." He takes Loki's hand and squeezes. "I had to."

"I'm sorry you did." He gives Steve a tender kiss. "But I did love the surprise when I arrived.

Steve smiles at him. "It was on purpose. I couldn't let anyone help. I was doing something for you."

Loki traces Steve's lips with his thumb. "You dear, sweet, wonderful man. I do love you so."

Steve kisses that thumb. "Love you, too. Mon beau dieu."

Loki leans in and whispers into his ear. "If there weren't so many people around, I'd fuck you against the wall."

Steve blushes slightly. "Lo'. We're here to help, first."

"I know. Which is another reason I haven't done that yet." He kisses Steve's cheek. "Is that everything from the truck?"

"I think so." He nods. "Just have to get that one last load. Should be done in no time."

Loki kisses his cheek then goes to find Carol. "Everything is off the truck. We're ready to return to the apartment for the last of it."

Carol thanks him. "Great. Guess we should head back. Buck! Stop flirting with Pietro, let's go get the second truck."

"Talking baseball is not flirting." He tells her again.

"Says the man who proposed at a game." She gives him a playful nip.

"That was different." He motions for Steve to follow as he heads back out to the truck.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at Jess. "Men."

"It's just yours, I'm sure." Jess teases before going to find Pietro and work on some more unpacking while they go to fill the second truck.

They manage to put all of the bedroom furniture into the truck along with most of the boxes. The rest of the boxes fit in the car. So it is the last trip they have to make. 

Chewie has been in the bathroom with some of her toys. If anyone needs to go in there, they have to sound out a warning to ensure the front door is closed first. Anyone except Loki. With the last of the stuff packed, Carol gives her free range of the empty apartment. They'll come get her later tonight once they've unpacked as much as they can.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Carol frets and takes Bucky's hand. "She seems upset. Don't you think?"

"I'd be upset, too." He admits. "But Loki is gonna pick up that cat tower later so when we bring her over she'll have a nice place, too. It'll be fine." He looks back at the apartment. "And hopefully she won't tear up this place and lose you the deposit."

"She'll be good." Carol assures them both. Still she takes one last reassuring hug before they go to move the last of their things.

At the house Loki, Carol, and Jess put together the new bed. Loki compliments both women in the work they've done to the house. "It almost makes me wish I had helped Steve with ours. Almost."

Carol chuckles. "You like that he spoils you."

"Can you blame him? Almost wish I'd chosen a rich one instead." Jess grins.

"Sorry, love. He was already taken." Loki teases. "But I bet Pietro is very good at theft."

"Should you encourage that?" Jess lifts an eyebrow. "Besides, I can afford anything I need."

"Oh well there you are. No need to marry rich then." Loki smiles. "And knowing Pietro he'll still spoil you in the most important ways."

She nods. "It's just nice to know you're thought of."

Carol puts a hand on her shoulder. "He'd be crazy not to, Jess."

Loki realizes then he hit some sort of nerve, one he is all too familiar with. "Pietro has only ever had his sister. He's only ever trusted his sister. I am not fool enough to think he trusts me. Though he may trust Steve." He realizes this is taking too long. "The point is, like me, he doesn't trust easily. But he does trust you. And that means he cares about you a great deal."

Jess blushes lightly at realizing her fear is so near the surface. "He's a great guy, I'm sure we'll be friends even if things don't continue romantically."

Loki tries to lighten the mood. "Did Carol or Pietro tell you of the time he and I went to a comic store in DC? Neither of us could drive. He wasn't allowed to use his speed. And I can't transport another person without draining much of my power."

"That must have been dreadful." She chuckles.

Carol shakes her head. "Of course neither thought to ask for a ride."

Loki tells them of the little adventure and how he and Pietro had bonded through it. He embellishes a bit, but the best stories usually do. It makes the time pass quickly, and soon the bed is complete.

"Excellent. I get to sleep tonight." Carol thanks them both and it's time to find another job.

Bucky and Steve start bringing in the rest of the bedroom furniture. Carol tells them where each piece goes. Then the boxes start coming in. When the truck is again empty, Bucky and Steve work on unpacking the kitchen. Loki goes to buy the cat tower. And Pietro helps wherever he's needed.

Carol and Jess finish the bedroom before joining Bucky and Steve. "It's almost home, though some spots are still a little empty." Carol smiles.

He gives her a kiss. "We'll fill them soon enough." He grins at her. "So did you leave me any room in the closet?"

"Two hangers." She teases and tugs him close.

Loki appears in the living room holding a 3-story cat tower. "Where would you like this?"

"By the window." Bucky tells him.

Carol nods. "This is great. Why don't you boys figure out beer and pizza while Jess and I rescue Chewie?"

"You got it, doll." Bucky and Steve start calculating how much pizza to get. Loki listens in amusement.

Carol has to shake her head and pushes Jess out the door so they don't have to deal with it. A short car ride later (and a small fight) Carol brings Chewie's carrier in the door. She sets it by the cat tree and opens it, but she knows better than to try to pull her out.

The pizza arrives just after they do. The driver gets down four large pizzas, each with different toppings. And there is already two 6-packs of beer and of ginger ale in the refrigerator thanks to Loki. Plates get passed around and soon everyone's got their pizza and drink of choice and they settle comfortably around the kitchen to eat. 

"Thank you all so much." Carol says between bites. "This would have taken forever without you."

"You're very welcome." Loki tells her. "This is the first time I've ever helped someone move."

"Huh." Bucky brings up his beer. "Guess princes don't generally have to do that."

"Well, we appreciate it." Carol gently bumps Bucky with her hip.

"I'm sure there'll be more, in future." Steve offers. "I mean, as kids get older and Avengers get bigger and all that."

Loki nods. "Yes. I suppose." He cannot help but think how quickly that will all happen. He excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to freak out silently and alone, hoping no one noticed any change.

Steve, always observant, takes a minute so no one else will realize then sets aside his food to excuse himself. He finds the closed bathroom and knocks softly. "Lo'?"

He keeps his voice light. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Would you like me to stay, darling? My arms are here for you." Steve is soft as he speaks, making sure they're the only ones that hear. The door opens, and Loki pulls Steve inside and into a tight hug.

Steve holds him firmly but gently. "You need to talk or just be held?"

"Just held." But then he finds himself needing to explain. "It just hit me how short your lives are. Our lives are." He corrects. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Steve holds him close, kissing his head. "Our lives may be short but we burn brightly."

He nods against Steve's shoulder. After another minute, he slowly pulls away. He tries to hide his face until he can blow his nose and wipe his eyes. Then he looks at himself in the mirror. Shaking his head, he uses a glamour to appear as before, no puffy eyes or red nose.

"It's okay to be afraid." Steve whispers before tilting his head for a kiss.

"I'm still learning that lesson." He takes a breath then a kiss. "I'm ready now."

"You sure?" Steve looks him over gently. "We don't have to stay the night, if you don't want. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I'm sure. It was a moment of weakness nothing more." He gives a small smile. "We must live while we can, yes?"

"But we can't push past our limits." He kisses Loki's temple.

"I'm fine. Truly." He gives Steve the gentlest of kisses. "Today is a good day. A happy day. Let's go finish eating before Bucky and Pietro eat it all."

Steve nods, taking Loki's hand as they head back.

Carol raises an eyebrow at their return and teases. "That was quick, even for you two."

Pietro makes a face as though not wanting that visual in his head.

Loki shrugs. "Apparently moving makes me very horny."

"What?" Steve blushes, not expecting this at all.

Jess laughs, especially at Pietro's reaction.

Bucky slaps Steve's back. "Look at you getting all red."

"Don't start." Steve elbows him.

Loki decides to help. "Steve knows pizza doesn't always agree with me. He was just making sure I was alright. Then we started talking about the nursery and what we might like to do."

Steve gives Loki a grateful look.

"That makes much more sense." Carol smiles as she debates whether she can manage another slice.

"The nursery looks wonderful." Loki continues. "I love that it isn't the traditional pink."

"Pink used to be a boys color." Bucky tells them. "Not sure what happened."

"The world changed. It does that a lot." Jess shrugs.

Carol agrees. "It all seems to just keep speeding up."

Loki tries to move the conversation away from time. "Was it difficult painting the stars?"

"I made us these little stencil things, with cardboard." Carol explains how she'd seen it on a blog and they did it for their own design.

"Very clever. And you designed how you'd paint it? The color placement and what not?"

Carol nods. "We want to constantly surround the girls with reminders of who they are and how much we love them."

Loki nods, smiling. "I'm hoping Steve will do a mural when we get to that point. Oh but we must discuss your baby shower. Jess, were you planning on hosting one? Or should we?"

"Guess it won't be a surprise." Jess crosses her arms. "I was hoping to organize it a little closer to the due date."

Carol shakes her head. "I'd rather it not be a surprise. In case things come up, you know?"

"I apologize." Loki says. He looks to Steve for direction.

"Well, we can still figure things out. I'm sure they knew they'd get one anyway. We can still plot to surprise them." Steve winks at Loki.

"Did I not just say..." Carol sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. Just don't be upset if something comes up."

Bucky puts an arm around Carol. "No surprises regarding the date and time, okay?"

Jess shrugs. "Fair enough."

Steve nods. "I'm sure the forces of evil will co-operate to let you have a baby shower, Carol."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Speaking as a former force of evil, I can tell you we have no regard for a hero's time." He turns to Carol. "But even I will join the fray to ensure you get your shower."

Carol nods with a small smile. "Thank you. You're all wonderful."

Bucky gives his own thanks. Then he looks around. "For everything. We couldn't have done this without everyone's help."

"You'd do the same for any of us." Steve smiles warmly and lifts his beer in a toast.

Bucky lifts his in return.

Soon they all tap their various drinks and the pizza is gone. They tidy what little mess there is in the kitchen and Carol suggests they all stay for a movie.

Jess smiles and shakes her head. "Pietro and I actually had plans. Text me in the morning, though." She kisses Carol's cheek and reaches for her boyfriend's hand.

He smiles and waves goodbye. "But not too early."

Carol chuckles.

"You kids stay out of trouble." Steve points at them teasingly.

"Trouble is my middle name." Pietro calls back.

Loki watches them go. "They seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah." Carol nods, her lips pursed. "Not sure if I should be worried about that."

Bucky reminds her that they are both adults. "And if I've learned anything it's too stay out of other people's business, especially Jess's."

"That's true." She moves to wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his shoulder. "Well, do _we_ want to watch a movie?"

"Up to you, doll. It'll give me a chance to rub you feet."

She turns her attention to Loki and Steve to see their opinion on the matter. "Would you like to?"

Loki nods. "A movie sounds nice."

Carol considers as she looks at her boys. (Which she very much considers them.) "Have any of you seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show yet?"

They all shake their heads. Loki knows some of the music but nothing about the story.

"Perfect. I know a lot of people only watch it at Hallowe'en, but it's really a fun movie anytime." She attempts to look innocent as she goes to set things up. They've still only got the one couch and one chair for the living room, so they scramble a bit to decide how to sit. They and up snuggling together. Bucky and Steve are on the bottom. Carol and Loki are mostly on their laps.

"I really can't believe someone hasn't tried to show you this, Steve." Carol declares as she hits play and settles in.

Steve shrugs. "Is it a big deal? A culture changing film?"

"You'll have to see." Carol grins and kisses Bucky's cheek as her attention turns to the screen.

"Should we be scared?" Bucky asks. But he's just told to watch.

It seems like a normal enough, if a little boring, musical movie at first until the young couple get to the house. Then Steve's eyes seem to get a little wider with each character introduced.

When they reveal the creation, Loki whispers in Steve's ear. "I can't decide if I want you as him or Brad."

Steve chuckles and holds Loki a little tighter.

Carol's humming along to most of the songs, explaining a few less obvious things as they go.

Bucky isn't quite sure what to make of all this.

Carol takes a moment to whisper in his ear. "The 70s were a bit weird."

"A bit." He feels like that's an understatement.

When it gets to that point, Carol and Loki do the Time Warp from their seats as best they can.

Steve just laughs as he holds Loki. He totally gets the movie, it's playing at being naughty while still staying safe enough for most to enjoy.

Bucky thinks the girl is cute. Eventually he gets into it. But he enjoys watching Carol watching it rather than the movie itself.

As the movie starts taking its dark turn, Steve worries a little for Loki. But there's still a lot of dark humour to it.

Carol cheers as the floor show begins. It's her favourite part.

Loki watches, unsure what this has to do with the plot. He rests his head against Steve's neck.

As the movie ends, and they're left to decide who actually won, Carol looks at the rest. "It's actually an interactive play, when you see it live."

"Must be interesting live." Loki says. He feels like he missed references that might have made it more enjoyable. He gets up to stretch and go to the bathroom.

"There's like, entire websites dedicated to explaining every little reference in the play. Since there's a lot about early cinema and modern viewers don't always get it." Carol starts explaining to the other two while Loki's up.

"I like Start Wars better." Bucky says.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Carol teases and kisses him.

Loki returns and sits in Steve's lap again.

Steve gently kisses Loki's neck. "So, does it feel like home yet?"

Bucky looks around. "Getting there."

"Maybe once Chewie comes out of her carrier." Carol nods in the direction, where the cat is still huddled in the box.

Loki looks over. "When we're all gone and the room is empty, she'll begin to explore."

Carol nods. "I'm sure you're right. Everything will be right as rain in no time."

"I do love the rain." Loki says with a soft smile.

"And he says he's not sweet and sensitive." Steve grins and puts his chin on Loki's shoulder.

The former god presses his lips together. "Liking rain makes one neither sweet nor sensitive."

"The smile that came with the admission does." Steve teases gently, trying to press kisses to Loki's neck.

Carol giggles. "I don't understand why it's a bad thing to admit."

"I have a reputation. And enemies."

"So do I." She sits up after kissing Bucky's forehead. "Let them think I'm soft. It'll only hurt more when I shove them through the ground."

"Yes well that works wonderfully when you can. Some of us don't have that ability."

Carol gives him a disbelieving look.

Steve gently tickles him. "You can do more with one little finger..."

Loki jumps off. "Against humans, yes. But against Jotuns and Asgardians and Aesir and Dwarfs..." He takes a breath and looks at Steve. "We should talk about something else. Carol, what is it about that movie that you like?" He sits in the chair.

Steve and Carol exchange a glance. She blinks and tries to think of the new topic. "It. It's fun, kind of campy. Not at all serious."

"It's definitely strange." Bucky says. "But Carol likes strange movies."

"Shut up." She lightly swats him.

Steve stays quiet, his eyes on Loki. He's worried. Loki looks back at him. "Steve, what did you think of the movie?"

"I thought it was silly." His eyes meet Loki's, searching but loving.

"Good silly or bad silly?" he presses.

"Mostly good. It went a bit far in some parts, for my taste." He tilts his head, allowing. "But I might be a little old fashioned. I did like the costumes."

Loki nods. "Some of the plot seemed messy. Did they cut out a lot from the stage play?" he asks Carol.

"I think a couple songs are cut from the movie version from the original. But most of the live versions I've seen have been closer to the movie." She shrugs.

He nods again. 

Steve nods at Loki. "What about you? Did you like it? What were you saying about Bucky in a corset earlier?" Maybe he hadn't but Steve hopes the teasing will bring Loki back.

The causes a smile. "I didn't. I said I couldn't decide if I would like you better as the creature or as Brad. But I've decided. You'd look far sexier as Brad."

"Glasses and atrocious underwear?" Steve's eyebrows go up.

"Yes. And the attitude, that sort of nerdy humble slightly clumsy nature." Loki explains. "The creature is too... conceited."

Bucky scratches his head. "I kinda understand. Also, sometimes it's better not to show so much. Those little gold shorts didn't leave much to the imagination."

Carol grins. "I liked them."

Her husband laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

Steve's cheeks starts to colour. "Why do I feel this is all leading somewhere?"

"I didn't mean it to." Loki assures him, thoroughly enjoying the blush that appears. "However, if we all wanted another dress-up night, this could be an option."

Carol groans as she turns on Bucky's lap. "No corsets for me. At least not until the new year."

Bucky looks at her. "You'd obviously have to dress up as Janet." He grins.

"And then sleep with everyone?" She teases him.

"I didn't say that."

"Janet is with at least three different people in that movie." She points out, seeming innocent. "I just assumed."

Bucky counters. "Loki said dress up not recreate."

She leans close and nips his lip. "I love when you get all possessive." 

He grins and asks her softly, "Should we tell them about the mirror?"

"It's not up, yet."

"I know but... Never mind." He kisses her temple. "Scary words."

Steve looks over at the two. "Are you plotting?"

"Nope." Bucky says. "Just asking Carol what other weird movie she's going to show us."

"I will end you, Barnes." She kisses his mouth. "How about Moulin Rouge?"

Bucky shrugs. "Whatever you want, doll."

She makes a face at him which suggests what she actually wants to say, and gets up to put on the new movie.

"So is this one the same sort of thing?" Steve takes the case to look at it.

Loki stands. "Does anyone want ice cream or anything before we start it?"

"Oh, there's rocky road ice cream in the freezer." Jess had brought it that morning. She lets the DVD sit on it's opening menu as she goes to the kitchen with Loki.

Bucky calls that he'd like some.

"Steve?" Loki asks.

"Please." He chuckles and leans against his best friend as they admire the view of their loves walking away. "Life is good today."

"That it is." Bucky agrees.

"You're good, not too anxious?"

"I'm better. The anxiety still sneaks up on me sometimes." He admits. "But I'm handling it."

Steve nods and takes his hand. "I'm glad." He gives his hand a squeeze before letting go.

Loki isn't a huge fan of rocky road, but it'll do. He mainly wanted an excuse so that he could get up then return to Steve's lap without it being a thing.

Carol scoops out the ice cream with a calm smile. "It would be nice for this to become a thing."

"Movie night?" Loki asks. "Yes. It would. It's too bad Jess and Pietro couldn't stay."

"Oh, they're in that new couple fuck like bunnies stage." Carol winks. "Surely you went through that?"

"Once or twice." Loki smiles.

Carol grins. "I kind of miss it. It's harder now." She motions to her belly. "I keep worrying he's just going to lose interest as I get bigger."

Loki assures her he won't. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't even look at Steve that way."

She blushes. "I know he loves me. But. Never mind." She shakes her head and picks up two bowls.

He takes the others and follows her out. He gives one to Steve before sitting in his lap. "I love you."

Steve kisses his cheek. "Love you, too."

Carol follows suite, curling into Bucky's lap as she gives him his ice cream. "We ready for the movie?"

"We are," he says.

Carol kisses his head and starts the movie. It has music and corsets like the last one, that's about all they have in common. At first it's sensory overload. And it takes a while for Loki to decide if he likes it or not. But once the hero sings 'My gift is my song', he decides he loves it. And he's entranced for the rest of the film. Steve is amazed by all the movement and colour. He forgets his ice cream and keeps his lips pressed to Loki's soldier as he watches.

Carol rests against Bucky, more interested in her food than the movie. She's seen it a dozen times before. Her eyes keep turning back to Bucky, loving and hopeful as Bucky gradually gets into it. He definitely roots for the young couple as the story plays out.

"Haven't we been to a place like that?" Steve asks at one point. They didn't spend a lot of time touristing in Paris, but he remembers theatres like that.

Bucky thinks. "Yeah. Once. At least once when I was around."

"I thought this was all romanticized and pretty?" Carol sets her empty bowl aside and attempts to steal what's left in Bucky's.

"Maybe a little." Steve nods.

Bucky agrees. "I remember the girls looking more sad and used. But that might have been because of the German occupation."

"And how many did you have?" Carol pokes Bucky's nose.

"None. They wore too much make-up. It was kinda yuck." He tended to stick to the female freedom fighters.

Carol raises an eyebrow and looks at Steve.

"Don't look at me. I made it my business to stay out of his bed." Steve raises a hand and tries to avoid her attention. It had hurt too damn much, then. Loki kisses his cheek then returns his focus to the movie.

"It's true." Bucky promises. "Also, being with girls like that greatly increased your chance of getting an STD. No thank you."

"Smarter than you look." She teases and kisses his head. Then she focuses again on the movie.

Bucky looks over at Steve when they show the blood on the woman's handkerchief. Steve's gone a little pale from that, his forehead pressed against Loki's back. He's far too familiar with that reality. Loki feels the change in his body. He puts their bowls down and shifts a little to hold onto Steve's arms.

"I'm okay." He murmurs and kisses Loki's shoulder while bracing himself for how he knows the film has to end now.

Carol realizes and suddenly feels guilty. She hadn't thought about the TB at all when she picked the film. She looks at Bucky, uncertain if she should stop it. He holds her a little tighter, also knowing where this has to end. He keeps an eye on Steve to make sure he's okay. If his friend gets too distressed, he'll get Carol to turn it off. Her hand goes through his hair, but they keep the movie on.

Steve's heart aches for the woman, how they won't even tell her she's dying. He can relate to that, hell he almost was that. Loki's heart aches for the writer. The thought of having to continue living without the one you so desperately love is the worst thing he can imagine.

As it ends, there are tears in Steve's eyes but he has to admit he loved the movie. It was poignant and beautiful. Loki turns and gives Steve a hug. That's followed by a kiss. Then he gathers the bowls and takes them to the kitchen.

Steve takes a moment to collect himself. "Sorry. But that was a really good story."

"Yeah." Bucky gives Carol's shoulder a kiss. "Life really sucked back then."

Loki returns. He stands behind the couch and runs his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Maybe we should head to bed?" Carol looks around. "We, uh have the guest room downstairs now or, uh." She looks at Bucky, not sure about asking if they'd like to cuddle. Her apparently poor choice in movie has her doubting herself.

Bucky smiles at her. "We may need a group hug after that movie."

Steve looks up at Loki, then over at them. "I wouldn't mind a bit of that."

Loki kisses the top of Steve's head then offers his hand. "I'd like to get comfortable first if you don't mind. Slip on some pajamas."

Steve agrees. "That would be nice."

"Okay." Carol nods. "Meet in our room in 15?"

Bucky checks that the house is locked up and sets out some food for Chewie. Then he heads to the bedroom to change.

Loki pops home to get their bag and returns to the guest room. He hands Steve pajama pants and changes into a green silk pajama set. Steve pulls Loki into a hug once he's changed. He doesn't say anything, just holds him tight.

Carol seems to be having a lot of trouble deciding on pyjamas. Bucky offers some suggestions. "The pink bunny ones. Or the light blue stripey ones."

Carol makes a face. Most of her normal clothes don't fit anymore and even her larger pajamas have her feeling large now. "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Yeah. Of course."

With the shirt on and a pair of shorts, she feels a little more confident again. She tells herself it's just a rough night, and the cuddles will help her feel more right. She gives her husband a crooked smile. "Do I look tough as you?"

He returns her crooked smile. "Tougher."

"Asshole." She pulls him in for a kiss.

There's a knock on the door.

Bucky finishes the kiss then goes to answer it. "Hey, guys. Come on in."

They walk in and Steve admires the room. It's cozy and serene. "This is definitely a good room to relax in."

"Yeah." Bucky looks around. "It really came together. Thanks to Carol."

She smiles softly at him. "Well, we all need our haven. Welcome to mine." She offers her hands to both Steve and Loki. They both take one and let her lead them to the bed.

It takes a few minutes for them to decide how they want to get settled, but they finally end up all spooning, Carol on one end then Bucky, Steve and finally Loki.

Loki relaxes himself around Steve or at least tries to. And he succeeds for the most part. Every so often, he places a kiss against Steve's shoulder. Steve sighs as he rests, Loki's kisses help as does having his head on Bucky's shoulder. Steve has his arms stretched around both Bucky and Carol, his hands settling so careful on her belly as he tries not to offend.

Bucky could fall asleep right here right now. His two favorite people are against him, and he's feeling warm and snug.

Steve's hands are large, like Bucky's, though not quite as broad. Having them on her as well as Bucky's is a bit strange but she tries to get comfortable. She ends up taking Bucky's hand and winding their fingers together before she feels right. Soon Bucky's breath grows deep and steady. He snores lightly, letting the rest of them know that he's definitely asleep.

Carol chuckles and tries to look over him to Steve and Loki. "We've lost him."

"It's been a big day." Steve smiles and gives Bucky a little squeeze as he snuggles further into Loki. "Sounds like a great plan."

"We should go downstairs." Loki softly tells him.

"You sure?" Steve wouldn't mind at all cozying in here.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

Steve nods. He gives Carol's arm a squeeze as they slowly extricate themselves.

She nods to them. "Sleep well. Sorry about him."

Loki takes Steve's hand and leads him downstairs. "I'm sorry. I just thought their first night in the new house should be alone."

"I understand." Steve pulls Loki closer. "Though, I think Carol's a bit more alone than you intend." He knows just how heavy a sleeper Bucky can be.

He really doesn't know what he's supposed to do with that information. Part of him wants to lash out. Part of him wants to run away. But he's too tired for either of those. "I'm sorry for taking you away then."

Something in Loki's tone makes him frown. "I'm sure he'll make it up when he wakes. As for me, I just want more cuddles and I know where to find the best ones."

"My cuddles are all for you." He pets Steve's head. "I love you. Even when I don't know how."

"You are my other half." Steve pulls Loki into the room, and his arms. He looks up into those green eyes that have become his world. "My night sky that makes me shine."

Those green eyes look a little tired. "Such a poet. Come on. Let's go to bed."

Steve nods and they crawl under the covers together. He curls himself around Loki, surrounding his love as much as he can.

Loki lies there feeling safe but also scared. He reminds himself of some of the techniques he learned in the meetings. One of the main ones is to share. "Steve?"

"Yes, darling?" He kisses Loki's neck.

"I'm... I'm scared. I'm scared life will come and go in an instant, and I'll miss it. I'm scared you're going to leave me. Which reminds me, you aren't allowed to die first."

Steve chuckles softly, turning Loki's face to his. "We are going to enjoy every day we have as best we can. We're not going to spend all our time worrying about what may be. I'm already living on borrowed time and I'll be damned if I don't make the best of it. That means time with you. Or Bucky and Carol, or our twins, or our kits, or Sam or Tony or... Anyone we love. And if I can't do that, I want to be protecting this world for our future children."

Loki nods. "I just feel so inadequate sometimes." He looks into the blue eyes. "You deserve someone as strong and capable as you."

"You're strong and capable. Moreso than me, in some areas." He strokes Loki's cheek. "You are everything I want. A partner that I can trust my heart and my life with."

"I'm being silly." He knows this. He wishes he could stop. But so much of his life was spent feeling inadequate.

"No. You don't think I feel inadequate sometimes? Or Bucky and Carol? It's okay to be afraid. Courage is being afraid but knowing you can continue. I think you're very courageous." He gently kisses the corner of Loki's mouth.

He nods. "You more than anyone has taught me what courage is."

"I'm glad." He kisses Loki again and again, softly and comforting.

Loki's hand goes to Steve's cheek. He opens his mouth just a little, just a small invitation. Steve takes it. He's happy to comfort Loki, happy to take this escape after the painful reminder earlier. He wants to lose himself in his love. Legs circling around Steve, Loki deepens the kisses.

Steve's hands stroke his back. He slowly pulls away to look into Loki's eyes once more. "I love you. Know that."

"I do. And I love you." He smiles. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I forgive you. I always will." He taps Loki's nose. "Get some rest, you've a got a busy morning ahead."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're going to fuck me breathless." He kisses Loki once more and tugs him close.

Loki chuckles and plots how he'll wake Steve come morning.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The room is dark, aside from a single flickering candle. There seem to be answering flickers around the room which Steve soon recognizes as reflections in eyes. He starts to explore when an imposing shadow fills the space. Steve turns to see Dracula. And in his hands? "Loki!" Steve reaches too late as the vampire claims his love. He awakes coated in sweat to the sound of his own scream.

Loki is there above him, pressing a hand against his cheek. "Steve? What's wrong? What's happened?" He pulls Steve into a hug. His first thought is that Nightmare somehow found him again.

"A dream. Just a dream." Steve pants out as he clutches Loki. The edges of it are already beginning to dull.

" _Just_ a dream?" He looks into Steve's eyes.

Steve realizes what Loki means and tries to explain. "I dreamt. I dreamt Dracula had you. He bit you."

He's relieved. "I'm here. I'm fine."

Steve groans and pulls Loki closer. "It was terrible."

Rubbing Steve's back, Loki asks if he's been thinking about Dracula lately.

Steve shakes his head. "Just when Bruce or Tony and questions, really." He tries to relax with Loki's attentions.

"I won't let him get you. Or me." Loki promises. "We're going to get rid of him. As soon as we can."

Steve breathes slowly, his heart gradually reaching a normal rate. "Why can't he just leave us be?"

"Power is a strong motivator. Not to mention a desire for immortality. Then there's the whole him wanting the world for his people." Loki decides he should stop there. He probably should have stopped earlier.

The look on Steve's face agrees with him. "I just. I try to do my best by people. I don't understand this greed, or the need for destruction."

Loki isn't sure he can explain. "Greed is an attempt to fill a hole. Acceptance. Love. A parent's pride. Destruction comes when you realize it doesn't work."

Steve sighs, looking at Loki sadly. "I don't like it."

Loki gives him an equally sad smile. "No one does."

He pulls Loki close again, breathing him in. "I can't lose you." He kisses Loki's hair.

"You won't." He looks into Steve's eyes. "Now do you want to try to sleep? Or should I begin fucking you senseless." He gives a playful smile.

Steve starts to blush."It might take me a while to sleep, if you don't.

Loki leans in to kiss him but pulls away suddenly. Then he starts to slowly unbutton his pajama top. Steve watches his fingers closely, cherishing every inch shown. Once the last button is undone, Loki turns his back to Steve. He slips the top off of one of his shoulders. He looks at Steve to see his reaction.

A pleasured sound is made and he leans forward to place a gentle kiss to that shoulder. Loki slides the material off his other shoulder. Steve trails kisses along his back to that shoulder, too. "Gorgeous."

The top gets drooped to the floor. Loki turns back around and opens his mouth just a little then a little more. Steve slides her fingers slide up Loki's throat and jaw, his thumb brushes Loki's bottom lip. He leans in then, to claim Loki's lips,

Loki kisses back gently at first. His hands go to Steve's jaw. He holds him there as he deepens the kiss. Moaning against Loki's mouth, Steve slowly pushes him down to the bed claiming him Long fingers find the skin beneath Steve's shirt. Then they dip beneath the waistband of the pants and continue down until he can grab the firm ass.

"Loki." Steve's voice is plaintiff for the few seconds he can manage to pull away. "Please."

The hands pull away. Loki rolls to be on top. His smile is hungry. He looks at Steve before grinding down against him. Steve's hands move down Loki's sides, his eyes never leaving his lover's. He wraps an encouraging leg around him.

Loki's hand tugs down on the material separating them. First Steve's then his own. Only then does he capture Steve's mouth with his own, his tongue exploring the warm welcoming mouth. . Steve grants him full access, the taste of Loki erasing all other thoughts. His fingers dig into his love's side as though making sure he can't get away.

"Lube?" Loki asks between kisses.

"Bag. Somewhere." At least he's pretty sure he packed it.

Loki rises onto his knees and smiles down on Steve. "Absolutely gorgeous." Then he yanks Steve's pants down until they are completely off.

The air seems especially cool on Steve's half hard cock. "You planning to just stare all day?"

"Perhaps. But probably not." Loki removes his own pants then goes to search for the lubricant. It doesn't take long. And as he slowly walks back, he coats his hands and cock.

Steve takes a deep breath as more of his blood move downward. "You sure you're not a God anymore?" He wants, he really wants.

"Only yours." He crawls up Steve's body. He captures his lips as his finger makes the first breach.

Steve gasps and wraps his arms around Loki. "My love, I need you."

"You have me." Loki kisses his love again, his tongue pressing against Steve's. He adds a second finger and begins opening him up.

He whines in the back of his throat. "Lo'. I don't. Lube is enough. Please."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt-" Loki stops himself, remembering sometimes that's what Steve wants. He removes his fingers. But instead of pushing in, he kisses down Steve's throat. Only when his love starts complaining again does he bite down on his shoulder and push in.

Steve gasps loudly. "Thank you. Oh God." He wraps his legs around Loki, pulling him deep.

Loki continues until his testicles touch skin. Then he rocks his hips against his love. He looks into the blue eyes. "Tell me what you need."

"I just. I want." Steve takes a moment to let his mind and the pain settle. "I want you to take me apart slow and easy."

He kisses the strong chin. He keeps his movements slow but the thrusts deepen. His hand moves to Steve's pectoral, playing and stroking the nipple he finds there.

"Loki." Steve's hand moves to the back of his neck, stroking gently. He stares into his lover's eyes, finding everything he's ever needed.

"You are... magnificent." He kisses then sucks on the skin above the carotid artery.

"You, you took my word." Steve moans happily as his fingers tangle in Loki's hair. "I wish it would stay, when you marked me."

Lips still against Steve's skin, Loki replies. "And rob me of the chance to mark you again? I prefer it this way." He gives the skin a nip then sucks again.

Steve groans come louder. "I just want to be yours, no other worries ever again."

Loki looks into his eyes then. Each word is punctuated with a deep thrust. "Never. Doubt. You're. Mine."

The tone of Loki's voice alone is almost enough to send Steve over. His lip trembles as he meets those eyes where he can see nothing but himself. "I know. I give you everything I am."

He presses soft kisses to Steve's lips.

"Lo'." He barely breathes the name as he clutches to his lover. "Please say you're close, because I won't last."

"I'm close." He places another kiss on those lips. "Come for me."

"Lo'. Ah!" His eyes shut as he gives himself over to the pleasure only Loki can give him. His brow furrows for a moment then clears again as the semen spills between them. Loki waits until he's done then pulls out. On his knees, he takes in the sight of his lover coming down from his orgasm and strokes himself.

Steve opens his eyes slowly to watch Loki, he reaches a hand for his hip. "May I taste?"

"Please." Loki's breath is heavy. Soft moans are escaping his lips.

Steve leans in and holds his mouth open just below the tip of Loki's cock.

Seeing Steve like that pushes Loki over the edge. "Starlight!" His semen spurts out, coating the bottom half of Steve's face.

Steve chuckles, licking up what he can. "Not your best aim."

"It landed just where I wanted." It's a lie. But it's also a perfect excuse to lick it off Steve's face.

"I don't believe you at all." Steve purrs happily.

"I don't care." Loki begins to suck it off that wonderful chin. Steve's happy to let him, his arms draped lazily around Loki's shoulders. When he's done, he lies beside Steve. "Better?"

"There's still come on my belly." He points out with a nod.

"Oh. Forgive me for missing it." Loki moves down and licks it off.

Steve makes a pleased noise. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." He slowly licks up all of it then kisses up the muscular body. "Now better?"

Steve nods. "Now I need cuddles to help me sleep."

Loki pulls Steve against his chest.

He snuggles in. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	143. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol offers to grow a beard. Loki breaks Tony's new toy. The fab four finish unpacking and play a game.

Carol's not having a very good night, either. Despite her clearly comfortable husband she feels restless. But she doesn't want to move and wake him. She's also having heart burn, thanks to the twins. She sighs and pets Bucky's hair.

He mumbles, most of the words unintelligible. But there's one that comes through. "Carol." His brow furrows. His eyes fly open as he takes deep gulping breaths. He looks at her. "Dream." It's as though he's telling himself.

She nods slowly, her fingers continuing through her hair. "You're okay. You can go back to sleep, just let me get up first so I can pee.”

Breath still heavy, he lets her go. He rolls onto his back and keeps his eyes on her.

Carol takes her time in the washroom, grabbing an antacid and giving her face a wash before she finally returns to bed. "Honey? You okay?"

He nods. "Just... bad dream. You okay?"

"Yeah." She shrugs. "Just some heartburn keeping me up. You know, all the best things about being pregnant."

"Can I get you anything?" This is when he realizes they are alone and that he must have fallen asleep.

She settles back into the bed. "I'm fine. Do you need anything?"

"Just you." He smiles. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's been a busy week." She wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his head. "Loser."

"I know. I'm pathetic." He leans his head against her. "Can't get rid of me now though."

"I could always vaporize you." She points out cheerfully.

He grins. "Who'd take care of the girls while you're off on missions?"

"Loki."

"You came up with that way too fast."

She grins. "You signed the will."

He raises an eyebrow. "I can always change it."

She kisses his eyebrow. "Of course you can. It still names my babysitter."

He puts his hand on her belly. "How long after until you go on missions again?"

"Seconds, I swear." She laughs and puts her hand over his.

That's not the answer he was hoping for. "I'm being serious."

She sobers. "As soon as they let me."

He nods. It's vague, but it's probably the best he can hope for for now.

"You worried, Bucky-bear?"

"Something like that."

She strokes his cheek. "Your dream?"

"Yeah." He hesitates before he adds, "Hydra."

Saying nothing, she tugs him closer and rocks him gently. Her lips find his hair again and again.

"It was just a dream."

"It can still hurt." She tips his chin up. "I love you."

He falls into her eyes. "I love you." Leaning in, he gives her a soft kiss. "So how quick did I fall asleep?"

"Seconds. It was embarrassing." She teases him with another kiss. "Steve didn't want to leave so soon, but Loki lured him away with a line about it being our first night in the house."

He runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I'll make it up to Steve later."

"Stop. It's okay. You were tired." She rolls him over and looks down into his eyes. "At ease, soldier."

"Yes, Colonel." He gives her a smile.

She searches his eyes carefully. "Loki asked me about your sleep, once. I guess Steve had had someone attack him through his dreams. He was worried about you."

"Loki?" He's a little surprised.

She nods, tracing the lines of his collar bones with a finger. "He has trouble caring, but it happens when he doesn't think about it."

"Guess so." He pauses. "It felt like a regular anxiety dream. Nothing really special." He gives a small smile. “At least my teeth weren't falling out."

"Well, relax sarge. You're home."

"That I am." He kisses her hand. "Time for _you_ to sleep."

"How you plan to manage that?" She lays next to him.

His fingers lightly stroke her back. "Not sure yet. I could sing you a lullaby. Though with my voice that might not help."

"Convince your daughters to stop kicking my digestive system." She jokes.

His hand moves to her belly. "Shhh. Let your mother sleep. She needs her rest so you can get big and strong."

It earns him a kick of his own. Carol chuckles. "Oh, daddy, we have no respect for bed times yet."

He chuckles. "Why do I feel like this could be karma?"

"For your own poor parents?" She grins. "I could see it."

He nods. "At first if I was with Steve they didn't worry. Then it only made them worry more."

Carol laughs. "These two will probably be just like you two, once they're big enough. Don't give them ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"That just means you're going to have Steve do it, doesn't it?" She grins.

"No. I-" He stops himself. "Yeah. Probably."

She shakes her head. "Bad, bad uncle Steve."

"He hasn't done anything yet." Bucky reminds her.

"He's done plenty bad. He can never tell the girls." She laughs. He laughs too, knowing he can't argue the point.

Her voice goes softer as she rests her head against his. "What do you think they'll be like?"

"I don't know." He gives her a little squeeze. "I have a feeling if I were to guess they'd end up being the exact opposite.

"I bet they look like you." Carol tugs on his hair. "Dominant genes and all."

He plays with her fingers. "I hope they look like you."

Carol smiles softly. "Have yourself a house full of blonde girls?"

"My dream come true." He teases.

"Hey, I know you have a thing for blondes with blue eyes." She teases back.

"It's not exactly a secret."

She pokes his nose. "Does that mean you find Clint hot?"

"Nope. Clint is too manly." He tells her. "So is Thor. Though maybe if he shaved off the beard." He teases.

"What if I grow one?" She rubs her chin.

He presses his lips together and huffs out a breath through his nose. "Well, we're married, so I guess I'll have to love you anyway."

"Yup." She kisses his cheek.B ucky continues to rub her belly in soothing circles.

Carol yawns then covers her mouth with the back of her hand. "'Scuse me. Mmn. Is this how you imagined the first night in our house?"

"Are you kiddin'? This is better." He tussles her hair. "Who needs sexy times."

"If it weren't for sexy times, we wouldn't have gotten together." She points out with a small scowl.

He can't help but smile. "A. I was joking. B. Sexy times with you have led to the best things in my life - You. This house. The girls." He kisses the corner of her mouth. 

"Okay. You're mostly forgiven."

"Anything I can do to make you completely forgive me?"

She smiles. "Couple more kisses?"

He smiles and places a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulls away slowly then gives her another.

"Mmn." Her eyes close in pleasure. "And say you love me?"

"I love you. So much."

Her hand wraps around his wrist. "Tell me I'm pretty?" There's a strange vulnerable quality to the words.

"Pretty? No way." He moves hair away from her face. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

She presses her forehead to his. "You're a great liar." She smiles.

"I'm not lying. You're beautiful, Carol. Inside and out." His thumb strokes her skin. "And I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't see it."

"I don't feel it right now." She admits softly. And then she kisses him, not wanting to talk anymore. He continues to kiss her and hopes she'll be able to sleep. Her kisses gradually slow as she settles into the rhythms of sleep, her lips still against his.

He smiles against hers. He really is lucky. Or maybe it's fate. It's almost enough to make him believe in God again. Almost.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve wakes to an annoying buzzing. He groans and tries to cover his head only to find his arm trapped under Loki.

"What is that?" Loki asks, his head buried beneath a pillow.

"I thought it was you?" He cracks open an eye and there's what appears to be a rather fat fly circling his head. "Some sort of bug?" He swings his free hand at it but it dodges in an almost unnatural zigzag.

Loki peeks out. His green eyes follow it for a moment. Then he lifts a hand. The fly shoots across the room and against the wall. His head goes back beneath the pillow.

That's when Steve's phone goes off, but he can't quite reach it. "Lo'."

Long fingers search the top of the nightstand. When they find the phone, he hands it to Steve.

Steve answers it and immediately holds it away. Tony is berating loud enough to be heard at arm's length. He's going on about Loki breaking FRED.

Loki's head comes out again. "How could I possibly break FRED?"

"The Flying Robotic Espionage Device. You just snapped it against the wall and now it won't respond to controls."

"Wait. You were spying on us?" Steve groans.

Loki thinks. "Oh, right. JARVIS' replacement was called FRIDAY." He looks at the phone. "That's what you get for, as Steve says, spying on us."

"Don't break my stuff." Steve hangs up and sets the phone to silent before tossing it to the floor.

"Is it morning?" Loki asks.

"5 am. I'm not running." He curls into Loki.

"Good." He puts the pillow back over his head.

Steve whines and rests against the pillow. "Me too."

Loki gets a better idea. The pillow goes under his head. Then the covers go over them both. "Yes?"

Steve nods. "Better."

That earns him a sleepy kiss.

Steve snuggles closer. "Love you."

He smiles, eyes still closed. "You better."

"Would you seduce me if I didn't?" He teases.

He opens one eye. "Again?"

"Fair point." He kisses Loki's neck and rests their heads together.

"I love you, too, in case you were wondering. The seducer caught in his own trap." Loki yawns.

"Serves you right." Steve nibbles on Loki's earlobe. "Now you have to be my snugglebug forever."

Loki deadpans. "However shall I survive this torture."

Steve shrugs, continuing to nibble on Loki and clearly not letting him sleep.

"Are we no longer tired? Or am I just that delicious?" Not that Loki is complaining.

"Sorry. You know I can't resist you." Steve restrains himself, pressing his nose against Loki's cheek instead.

He smiles. "So long as I can just lie here, you may do whatever you wish."

Steve chuckles. "Where's the fun in that?"

"No idea." He yawns again.

"Sleep, angel. We can play later." He gently strokes Loki's cheek.

Eyes closed, Loki asks. "Did the FRED wake you? Or were you already awake?"

"FRED woke me." Steve admits as he tries to get comfortable again.

Loki takes a deep breath. "I shall have to have a word with Tony."

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Steve shuffles again. "He just doesn't realize that I'm usually a light sleeper."

"Starlight, he was spying on us. While we were here in bed. It was deliberate. And that is not acceptable." His voice is soft but full of authority.

"He was just testing a new toy. He got excited." Steve yawns.

"Then he should find new people to test it on." He yawns somewhere in the middle of that.

"He was probably hoping to catch me on my way out for a jog, so he could test his device for following someone."

"And now he's learned an invaluable lesson." Loki points out.

Steve opens an eye to glance at Loki. "That you're overprotective and will smash anything you think is so much as annoying me?"

"First it was annoying me, too. Second, I'm the right amount of protective." Loki tells him.

"You could be more protective." Steve teases. "I'm still allowed to go places alone."

Loki slaps his shoulder.

Steve chuckles. "You know I love the ways you take care of me."

"I wouldn't have to protect you if you weren't so delicious to everyone." Loki reasons.

"Because that's something I can help?" He sits up and looks down at Loki, thoughts percolating through his brain, pieces of conversations fitting together rather uncomfortably. "You're planning something."

Eyes still closed, Loki responds conversationally. "I'm always planning something. That's my job. The one you made me get."

"No the job _I_ made you get was in the science department, and you quit it to do this instead. And you know you can still leave this one and stay at home. I'm happy to take care of you." He's still studying Loki.

The Trickster smiles. "I may take you up on that." He shifts slightly to get more comfortable.

Steve lays on top of Loki, his head over his love's heart. "You confuse me, sometimes. Just when I think I know what you want."

"Wouldn't want to bore you, love." His fingers run through the blond hair.

Steve chuckles. "That was never really a risk."

Loki takes a deep breath, confident now that he's managed to sidestep Steve's concern.

"Sorry, I was supposed to be letting you sleep." He kisses Loki's temple gently.

"Mm-hmm." He tries to drift off.

Steve cuddles in again, his head once more over Loki's heart. It seems like he's finally gone back to sleep when he whispers. "You don't have to, you know."

"Hmm?"

"Protect me." Steve clarifies. "I don't need you to protect me."

Loki doesn't move for a moment. "Should I have left you in that warehouse? Perhaps not searched for you. Not have gotten Doctor Strange to teach you that protection spell."

"I would have figured it out. Eventually." Steve sighs. "I just worry about you. As strong as you are, you still have weaknesses."

"I know all too well my weaknesses." Loki says quietly.

Steve leans up on his hands and looks down into Loki's eyes. "I would willingly let Dracula take my blood every day if I knew it would protect you. I would suffer through nightmares and insomnia again if it meant you could be whole and happy."

Loki's eyes are very serious. "I could never be happy if you allowed such things to happen."

"Remember that, when you think to do something for my protection." He kisses Loki's forehead slowly.

He watches Steve. "You're assuming that I would do something purely for your protection."

"I know you." He kisses Loki softly again. "Get some sleep. I've changed my mind on that run."

Loki continues to look at Steve. His plan to hunt vampires is just as much to keep his skills up as it is to find Dracula. He does not tell Steve this. He does not tell Steve what he's planning. As someone in the office once told him, you don't talk about Fight Club. "Take your tracker."

"Yes, darling." One last kiss and Steve is up and quietly dressing.

Remaining in bed, Loki pulls the covers over his head again and tries to sleep. It isn't working.

Steve heads out quietly, letting the quiet of Brooklyn at dawn ease him as he sets himself a steady pace. There aren't many people out at this time of morning, mostly people who have to be. A few places are open, places with food and coffee mostly. The scent of bread and coffee drifts out into the street.

After he's gotten a few miles, Steve turns back, stopping into one of those early morning places to pick up breakfast for everyone. Then he heads back to the house. He puts the food, coffees, and tea in the kitchen then heads straight to the shower.

Loki is still in his sheet cocoon. He peeks out when he hears Steve come in. "Good run?"

"Yup. There's tea upstairs and breakfast sandwiches." He's pulling off his shirt as he heads to the bathroom.

Tea is the magic word. He gets up and puts on some clothes, grey trousers and a dark green v-neck. Then he heads up.

Steve joins shortly after, still a little damp, in jeans and a grey tee. "Get any more sleep?" He starts unwrapping one of the sandwiches.

"A bit. Mainly I just missed you." He gives Steve a kiss.

"Sorry." He kisses Loki softly. "Any sign of our hosts, yet?"

"Right here." Bucky comes out in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Coffee smells good."

"Ah." Steve hands him one and gestures to the pile of breakfast sandwiches beside them. "Happy housewarming, I guess."

"Thanks." He grabs one and looks around to see if Chewie has decided to make an appearance. Chewie has claimed the chair, which was a favourite spot in the apartment and is snoozing.

Carol joins them in the kitchen with a stretch and a loud yawn. She's wearing a loose sundress and leggings. "Aww, you didn't have to bring breakfast."

"He was up anyway." Loki tells her.

Steve nods. "So how does it feel, is it home yet?"

Carol smiles at him then at Bucky, wrapping an arm around her husband. "It's getting there."

Bucky in turn wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry I fell asleep last night. You all are just too darned comfortable."

"It's okay. We ended up waking early anyway." Steve holds out the remains of Tony's machine.

All they see are tiny wires and metal bites. "What's that?" Bucky asks, an unease growing that Hydra isn't as dead as they thought.

"Tony's newest toy. Loki wasn't impressed at being woken." Steve chuckles.

"And after I wasn't happy at being spied on." Loki takes a delicate bite of his sandwich.

"Don't blame you." Bucky looks closer at it. "I take it this was a surprise?"

Steve nods with a frown, putting the machine bits down and taking another sandwich.

Carol pokes at it gently. "He never could leave well enough alone. I ever tell you when he asked me out, way back in the day?"

Bucky immediately looks at her. "No. Do tell."

"Well, he figured any girl Rhodey knew he had a right to ask out." Carol shrugs. "Couldn't understand why I didn't want to go out with a billionaire. He wouldn't take my no until I bloodied his nose."

"That's my girl." Bucky smiles proudly.

"Yeah, that was before I got my powers. So remember not to piss me off." She teases him.

Steve chuckles. "No wonder Bucky fell for you when no other girl could hold him."

"Yep." He looks at her with complete love.

“I'm nothing special." She grins. "Okay, I'm kind of a big deal, but not really the kind that nice guys fall for."

"Good thing I'm just okay." Bucky tells her. This earns him disbelieving looks from both Carol and Steve.

Carol finally grabs one of the sandwiches, happy to see there's bacon on them. "Please, do you think I'd ever settle for anything but the best?"

"I meant on the niceness scale. On all other scales I'm awesome." Bucky explains.

"Uh-huh." She raises an eyebrow and takes a big mouthful.

Loki laughs. "So more unpacking today?"

"What else?" Carol swallows and clears her throat. "You gonna stick around or you got plans? I know Bucky would love help."

Looking at Steve, Loki says he's fine with staying. Steve shrugs. "Sure. We'll head back tonight."

"Or you could stay. If you wanted." Bucky looks at Carol. "Maybe."

Carol rolls her eyes. "Of course you can."

"Okay." Steve chuckles. "But only one more night."

"That's very kind of you." Loki tells them. "You'll have to let us take you to dinner tonight in thanks."

Carol waves her hand. "No need. If anything, we owe you."

"I insist." Loki says. "And that way we don't have to worry about cooking or cleaning."

Carol shrugs And looks at Bucky.

"Works for me. But, Loki, if you don't like my cooking just say so." He smiles and winks.

Loki smiles and plays along. He puts the back of his hand against his forehead. "Alas, you've discovered my ruse."

Steve chuckles. "Well, not everyone had personal lessons from Sarah Rogers."

Bucky smiles. "Very true. You guys sleep okay lay night?"

"Mostly." Steve glances at Loki. "You?"

"Perfectly until that." He gestures at the remains of the fake fly.

Bucky gives a small smile. "Poor Carol had the girls keeping her up. And I had a stupid nightmare."

Loki turns at that. "What sort of nightmare?"

He shrugs. "Anxiety. Hydra had come back. They were trying to take Carol again." They had succeeded, but he doesn't want to say that.

Steve shoots a concerned look between Loki and Bucky. "You're not thinking...?"

"That someone is haunting my dreams? No." Bucky replies.

Loki counters, "Better to be safe than sorry. We could ask Charles or Stephen to take a look."

"Or Bruce. His brainwave test was how we figured out to look for it."

"It's nothing." Bucky insists. "It was just one nightmare."

Steve considers that. "I _was_ having the same handful of nightmares for years."

Loki touches Steve's arm. "Believe me. You don't want it to get as bad for you as it did for Steve. Let Bruce take a reading. Just to be safe."

"Look at that. You really do care." Bucky smirks. "If you really think it's important, I'll do it. Let's just finish unpacking first."

Carol nudges Bucky. "Maybe Bruce and Tony can join us for dinner?"

"Sure."

"And maybe Steve can get a hard-on watching Loki tell Tony off for his bug." She winks.

Steve shakes his head. "Funny girl. I see what Bucky loves."

"We'll have to go to the tower this evening then." Loki notes. "I'll call them and let them know to expect us." Off of Steve's look he adds, "And yes invite them to dinner."

Steve gives Loki a sloppy kiss to the cheek. "You're the best, baby."

"I thought that was Carol." Loki teases.

"You've stolen my title!" Carol gasps playfully. "Bucky, get it back!"

Steve chuckles. "You two are awful together."

Bucky laughs. "Almost as bad as us."

"Not possible." Carol shakes her head.

"Carol is right." Loki says. "Nothing is as awful as the two of you together." He gives Steve a light kiss.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve nips at Loki's lip.

"Mm-hmm. I better go make that phone call." He takes another kiss before walking a little distance away.

"So far." Steve teases, reaching out his hand.

Carol laughs and looks at Bucky. "Please tell me we're not that bad."

"We are not even close to that bad." He kisses her temple. "Now where do you want to start today? Bedroom?"

She smirks. "Will we leave?"

"Good point. Finish the kitchen?"

"Divide and conquer." She taps his nose. "You and Steve can start in the kitchen. Loki and I will sort my lingerie. I mean work in the bedroom."

"Tease." He kisses her before letting her go.

Steve looks over at her. "Why does Loki get the fun job?"

Loki returns. "Bruce agreed. He's telling Tony. Now what fun job am I getting?"

"Lingerie." Steve teasingly sighs.

"Lingerie? That is fun." Loki looks at Carol. "Are we talking about yours or Bucky's?"

"Buck doesn't have any. Yet." She looks at him thoughtfully.

"We shall have to remedy that." Loki takes her arm and leads her towards the bedroom. "Boys, be sure to knock before coming in."

Carol grins and waves her fingers as they walk.

Bucky watches them. "You better keep that door open."

Steve shrugs and goes to grab another breakfast sandwich, as there's still three just sitting there. "They're fine."

"I know. It was a joke." He takes another sandwich himself.

"I knew that." He swallows. "Where to start?"

Bucky looks around at the boxes on the floor. "Food then pots and pans? Leave the plastic containers for last?"

"Sure thing. Any particular place we want things?" He grabs a box and goes to start, half sandwich still in his mouth.

Bucky has to look at the pantry for a moment. "Well, like with like." He gestures, making general categories like canned vegetables, cereal, condiments, pasta.

Steve nods and starts. After a few minutes, basically enough to finish his food and begin to digest, he quietly asks about the dreams again. "Have you been sleeping okay? You went out so fast last night."

"Anxiety has made it hit or miss lately. But generally yeah."

"You're not having problems with Carol, are you?" He looks over.

"No. No. The opposite." Bucky assures him. "It's just everything happening so fast and so well, scares me that I'm gonna lose it."

Steve nods with a little chuckle. "I know that one. But you've got time now. Relax, slow down. Enjoy these last months of pregnancy while you have them."

"That's the plan."

"Think Carol's in on it?" He nods toward the bedroom. "She never struck me as a take it easy type."

"She's actually handled the no flying a lot better than I expected." Bucky admits. "And we both know life will change completely once the girls are here." But he admits he won't know for sure if she's willing to slow down until they're unpacked.

Steve nods. "I sometimes worry that Loki doesn't tell me things, you know? Bottles it all up in some weird way of protecting me." He finishes the box and collapses it, going for the next.

"God of Lies. Trickster. I don't blame you for worrying." Bucky tells him.

"You don't have to be a God of lies to want to protect someone you love from yourself." He gives Bucky a glance, wondering if he realizes just how personal that statement is for him. "But my point is simply to ask if you're sure she's okay?"

"That's not." Bucky takes a breath. "I just meant he's probably a better liar than most people. And I do my best to make sure Carol's okay."

Steve nods with a sad smile. "Of course you do. I'm sorry, I worry. I just don't want anything to go wrong for you. You deserve so much happiness."

"So do you, buddy."

"Hey, I have my own god." Steve grins helplessly.

Bucky laughs. "Alright. Tell me where the best place for the pots would be, Mr Cook."

"How bout that corner cabinet near the stove?" He points. "It looks roomy."

"Let's do it." He opens the box.

Steve moves to help him. "Look at all these future space helmets and drums." He teases.

That brings back memories. They start talking about their childhood and playing cops and robbers and space explorers.

"Always knew you'd be a dad." Steve rubs Bucky's back slowly. "Never really thought I'd get to follow you down that road."

"You will. And hopefully soon." Bucky says.

Steve bites his lip and shakes his head. "Not quite yet. I. I promised Loki I'd play mom for our first."

Bucky looks at him. "For real? You know you have to be a woman for that."

"I know. You've _seen_ me as a woman." Steve points out.

"For a few hours. Not nine months."

"He gave up everything for me. This is something I can do for him, with him." He gives Bucky a hard look. "I'm not telling you so you can try to talk me out of it. I need someone solid in my corner.

Bucky nods. "I just wanted to be sure you were sure. Of course I've got your back. I'm with ya til the end of the line."

Steve pulls him into a hug. "Mind if I give Carol command of the Avengers while I'm pregnant?"

He's about to say not at all but stops himself. "I guess not."

"I'll still be there, I just won't be on field so much." He runs his hand down Bucky's arm. "I was also sort of hoping you'd pick up the shield in that time."

"Me?" He scratches the back of his hand. "I don't know."

"Can't think of anyone I'd trust more." Steve looks into his eyes. "I can make you earn it, if that helps

"It would actually."

"You got a year." He clearly means it

Bucky nods.

"Then we'll get them both in lingerie again." Steve jokes.

Bucky laughs. "That would be good."

"What's wrong with us?" Steve grins.

"Not a damn thing." Bucky assures him. "We are two red-blooded American men."

"Who occasionally get hot staring at each other. Or our hot partners. Normal." Steve raises an eyebrow.

Bucky shrugs. "Who gets to say what's normal?"

"True. Guess it's just our own fancy porn show." Steve chuckles. "Cause you two, sometimes."

Bucky looks around to see if Carol's coming. "She made me a video of her and Jess making out. Holy hell it's hot."

"She did what?" Steve's impressed. "That girl must really love you."

"I know. Right?" He's got a stupid grin on his face. 

"What does she want back?"

"Good question. I have no idea." Bucky admits. "That's not true. She doesn't want me to cheat. But I had no intention of doing that anyway."

"No, you're not that type." He gently rubs Bucky's leg.

"Thank you. Jess apparently does not share your view." He frowns a little then shrugs.

Steve shrugs too. "It's probably wishful thinking on her part."

"Yeah well don't say that in front of either of them." They finish with that box and move to another.

"Someone could've said the same about us, not long ago." Steve points out.

"Oh I know. And they were right. But both ladies insist I'm out of my mind." Bucky tells him. "And I'm not gonna argue the point. Pick your battles, right?"

Steve nods. "They both seem happy with their man. Maybe that's the difference? They both want a dick which they don't get from each other."

"Maybe. Or maybe Jess really just doesn't trust me." He looks at Steve. "I'm gonna prove her wrong."

"Of course you are." He grabs Bucky's shoulder. "You meant it, when you married Carol."

"I did." He smiles.

"I've never seen you look so happy." Steve leans in, resting their foreheads together. "You found your other half."

Bucky puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "My other third. Well a little more than a third, but you know what I mean."

Steve gives a little smile. "It's weird to think, sometimes. But you're right."

He gives a crooked smile and nods. Then he pulls Steve into a hug. "I wouldn't be here without you."

Steve squeezes him tight. "Oh, me either. Me either."

"Okay. Enough mushy stuff." He pulls away and unpacks the second to last box.

"Please, we've got nothing but mushy stuff." Steve teases as he takes the last box.

Bucky laughs. "Pretty much."

Steve winks. "Or we could just find something to fight."

"Nah. Carol would not be happy that she can't participate."

"Poor girl." Steve chuckles.

Bucky nods sympathetically.

"I'm sure she could still punch something." Steve grins. "I'm sure she'd be glad to demonstrate."

"Not helping, Steve."

"Are you going to tell me not to punch things when I'm pregnant, too?" Steve raises his eyebrows.

Bucky looks at him. "No. I'm going to ask you not to get into situations where someone could punch you back."

"I didn't say she'd get punch back. I meant she'd punch you." Steve teases.

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh sure. Just make me everyone's punching bag."

Steve chuckles. "Just Carol's."

"Already got that covered."

"I'm sure she loves you for it." Steve finishes his box. "Okay. Next room?"

Bucky stands up. "Next room."

They head into the living room and begin the process again.

In the bedroom, Loki and Carol have been putting clothes away. The former god has been admiring her various costumes. "How is it that you have all these?"

"Jess says I'm a nerd. But I love Hallowe'en and always go the extra mile to have the best outfits." She smiles at him. "Though I'll admit one or two came purely for the bedroom."

Loki smiles. "A perfectly valid reason."

She winks. "Well, most of my sex hasn't exactly been for love."

"Nor mine." Loki tells her. "I've only ever been in love twice."

"Me too." She gives a sad smile.

He gives her a small smile. "Your story is more tragic than mine. Sigyn simply decided to break up with me."

"Did she love you, at least?" She puts her hand over his. "At first, I mean."

"At first. I was going to marry her." He shrugs. "Perhaps Odin told her the truth."

She nods slowly. "I don't think he ever loved me, not, not like I loved him. I was a comfort, I think. Something to keep him warm far from home."

"Well you are definitely loved now." Loki assures her.

She smiles and nods, then looks down to her belly, placing her hand on it slowly. "It certainly feels different."

"May I?" Loki gestures to her stomach.

She nods. "Of course. They're pretty quiet right now. Probably because they were up all night."

He gently lays a hand on her belly. He can feel their energy. "Do strangers come up and touch them?"

"Sometimes. It's a bit weird." She chuckles. "Everyone seems astounded by the miracle of life."

He smiles. "They can feel it when you dislike that. Sometimes they kick them because of it." He takes his hand away. "Thank you."

"Can you tell things about them? Sense things my doctors can't tell me?" She looks up curiously.

"I might." He looks at her. "Are you sure you want to know the answers?"

"If it will help them. I want my girls to have the very best chance at life." Her eyes are serious, but the concern is obvious.

Loki nods. He places his hand back on her stomach and waits. Her eyes watch him carefully. She's curious and a bit anxious but she doesn't want to push or rush him.

"Your question?"

"Oh. Uh. Honestly, my biggest concern is if they got the Kree genetics?" She bites her lip.

"Yes. They do." He says it simply. "But you should not be concerned. You've proven human and Kree DNA can coexist."

She nods. "But it gives us an idea what to expect."

"Does it?"

"Well, we'll know to look for Kree abilities to show up. We won't know how strong, but they might be able to fly. Or be bulletproof. Or hold their breath in space." She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, not bothering to list what else she can do.

Loki nods. "They will have an advantage over others. This is good considering their parents have enemies."

"It also means they will get to grow up different." She frowns. "I think you understand that better than I do."

"They would have already been different." He points out. "This way they'll be like you. You'll be able to guide them. It will give you a bond that is very special." He gives a small smile as he remembers his own mother.

She smiles as well and reaches for his hand. "You're planning to do this not too long from now. Does it scare you?"

"Incredibly. Steve wants to have our first, and that frightens me even more." He confides.

"You don't want to be a dad?" She finds a hat from an Indiana Jones costume and props it on his head.

"We've already decided I'll still be mother. And I have a child. Well, he's a grown horse now." He repositions the hat. "It's more of Steve being pregnant that frightens me."

"Why? If he really wants it, I think he'll do everything he can for it to turn out." She holds up a hand mirror.

"He has to remain female. That requires magic." He nods at his reflection.

She catches his eye. "You don't think you can do it?"

"I can. I'm just not sure how much energy it will take." He frowns. "Not to mention his enemies. And mine."

Carol nods. She understands this too well. "But you're not alone. You know this." She takes his hands in hers.

"I know." He mostly knows. "I'm just not used to it I suppose. And I keep wondering when I'm going to sabotage all this."

"Your brain is trying right now." She squeezes his fingers. "But the one thing you do better than anything else is you love Steve and you protect him. And that's going to win."

He nods. "But I also know what a destructive force that can be, the desire to protect and please." He almost destroyed Jotunheim because of it.

"But now you have Steve to temper you. If you let him." They sit together on the bed and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I miss the sky. I miss flying. It'd be so easy to just go out that window right now. But one look from those blue eyes, one crook of those lips, and I don't need it."

He takes a breath. "You are a wise woman. Thank you." He kisses her cheek.

She chuckles. "I don't need to be wise to see the way you look at him."

"I'm too obvious. I really need to work on that."

"Why?" She gives him a look. "You know it's become one of your redeeming features in popular culture. You're living proof that love conquers all."

He gives her an incredulous look. "Please, Carol. We both know love does not work that way."

"Yet it stays a popular myth. Let them think the tiger's tame, they'll forget about the claws." She shrugs.

He nods. Then he takes the hat off and puts it on her.

She laughs. "We humans are a bunch of romantic dreamers with little grasp of reality. It's our greatest strength and our greatest weakness."

"Good to know."

"All you need to touch the sky is belief."

"A lovely fantasy story." He taps the brim of her hat. "We should probably continue."

"Fantasy? That's my life." She nudges him before getting up for another box.

"I'll get it." It's easier if he hands her the clothes to put away. This box includes workout clothes.

"I didn't have any advantages growing up. I was your typical girl. I mean, I got straight As and usually was top 5 in track but that was it." She picks a drawer and starts tucking things away. "I wanted to be an astronaut. I had the grades, any school would have taken me, but we didn't have the money. Dad could only pay for one of us. He chose Steve, because girls don't need careers. I ran away and joined the air force the day I graduated high school."

"That doesn't sound like a fantasy so far." He hands her more clothes.

"No, but I knew I was worth more. I believed in myself. I never ended up going to school, but I didn't need to. I was the Goddamn best. You know how many flight records I hold? I got to fly, to work with NASA. I only looked back once."

"Good for you. I almost envy you."

"Don't envy, learn. I set my limits." She grins.

"I meant your childhood. No expectations. Freedom to do what you wished." He winners house he might have turned out if he hadn't been told he was born to be a king.

"Oh yes, good girls don't do that, Carol. Good girls don't need that. Good girls don't get dirty, good girls don't stay out late." She grimaces. "My freedom came at a cost."

"It usually does." He takes her hand. "I apologize for misunderstanding. You had expectations, it would seem as many as I did."

"At least it was only 18 years, for me." She winks.

He smiles back. "Fathers can be horrid creatures. At least we found men who will treat our children better."

"These girls? Already spoiled rotten." Carol laughs

He laughs with her. "That could be a curse. You should have met Thor before he came to Earth. Completely spoiled."

She shakes her head. "I'm sure it's fine."

Loki smiles. "Yes, I'm sure it is."

"Daddy might be wrapped around their little fingers but momma is still a hard ass." Carol grins.

He laughs at that. "In more ways than one."

"You trying to suggest something?"

"I'm not trying, sweetie. I'm telling you outright." He pulls more clothes out of the box. "You have a hard and very nice ass. Though I still prefer Steve's." He tells her as he hands them to her.

Carol has to laugh again. "Why thank you. If our marriages ever go to hell, it's nice to know we'll have each other."

"And Jess and Thor." Loki is fairly certain he'd have Thor.

"And we'll keep the kids." Carol winks.

"If you insist." He hands her more shirts. "Exactly how many Star Wars shirts do you have?"

She looks over the pile. "Not enough. Though, in fairness, that one is a Captain America top."

"The one I gave you. Was that weird?"

"A little. I kind of like our weird though." She nudges him. "It does good for us."

He nods. "On Asgard, we always gave presents to visitors of other realms or when we visited. It was a sign of respect and goodwill."

"I like that. It's like diplomatic gifts, here." She puts the last few shirts away.

"Are we done?"

"Ah." She looks around. "Yeah, I think that's all the boxes. Nursery next?"

"Nursery." Loki stands. "Should you do that with Bucky?"

"I guess he might appreciate that." She chuckles. "Why don't we go fight with the DVD collection, then?"

"Deal." He follows her out and chuckles when she almost runs into Bucky.

Bucky puts his hands on her arms. "Hey, we're done with the kitchen. What do you want us to conquer next?"

"You could conquer me." She teases with a kiss before becoming serious again. "Why not work on your mancave?"

"Sounds good." He leads Steve downstairs.

"Nice ass, Rogers." Carol calls after them.

Steve laughs, blushing lightly. "Don't start."

"She's not wrong." Loki says.

Carol laughs. "Come on, Loki, come judge me by my taste in cinema."

Steve points at both of them. "Stay out of trouble, or I swear I'll seduce Buck just to get back at you."

Loki glares at him with a smile.

"Be good." Steve mouths. "I love you."

"Love you." Loki mouths back then blows him a kiss.

Steve catches it and tucks it in his pocket. Then he turns to follow Bucky downstairs.

Bucky needs help figuring out how to arrange the room. They spend a while on furniture placement before unboxing anything. But there aren't many boxes anyway.

Steve looks around then he smiles. "I almost forgot, I brought you something."

"You did? You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I didn't." He runs upstairs and returns shortly with a small box in his hands. It is filled with framed paintings he's done for Bucky - the two of them in their youth, Bucky and Carol on their wedding day, Steve and Loki with their cats, and Bucky's family. There's also one empty frame.

Bucky gets a little teary-eyed. He holds up the empty frame. "This one for the girls?"

Steve nods. "I know so little of this is really yours yet, I wanted you to have a head start."

"Thank you." He looks at the pictures. "We need to hang these up."

Steve smiles and looks around for the hammer and nails. "If you want any other artwork for the house, I'm happy to make or find you anything."

"Naked picture of Carol? Joking." He grins. 

"For Christmas. And I'll make it big enough to fill that wall." He points as he teases. "But you'll have to let me see her naked first."

"I don't think she'd go for that." They figure out the best places to hang the pictures then get to work.

"Being naked? Or having the painting?" Steve hands over the hammer.

"Both. Though probably mostly the painting." Bucky stretches.

Steve chuckles. "So, is she a natural blonde?"

"Yes the carpet matches the drapes." He looks at Steve. "Pervert."

"Don't be surprised. I learned everything from you." Steve grins.

"I am a bad influence." They finish hanging the paintings.

"Feeling more like home yet?" Steve leans against him.

"It is." He smiles. "It really is."

Steve wraps an arm around him. "Again, anything you need. Just ask."

"Thanks." He pauses. "Actually more cooking lessons would be nice. Whenever you have time."

"For sure." Steve chuckles. He's glad it's something he would do anyway.

Bucky glances up. "I'm tempted to stay here until they call us."

"We could. I could even seduce you a little." Steve winks.

"You? Seduce someone?" He chuckles. "I'd like to see that."

"I have Loki." He frowns.

"Yeah. I'm willing to bet he seduced you." He bumps against Steve playfully. "Although at least you can talk to women now, so that's an improvement."

He sighs, a bit hurt though he knows Bucky means well. He tries to tease back. "Not all of us needed practice for our true love."

That's when Bucky realizes he went too far. He puts an arm around Steve. "I'm kinda envious, ya know? You always knew what you wanted. And you've always had so much fight." He kisses his friend's temple. "Loki is a lucky guy."

"Oh, trust me, I never knew I wanted Loki." He looks at Bucky with s soft smile, remembering just how long he had wanted his lips, those eyes. "I just knew I wanted someone who could see _me-_. You know how it is."

"Now I do. Back then I'm not so sure I would have." He gives Steve a squeeze. "Should we go suggest lunch to our loves?"

"Yeah, maybe." Steve hates to admit it but he is missing Loki already.

They head up to find the two still tackling the DVDs. This has less to do with the number of movies and more to do with Carol telling Loki about each one.

Steve smiles as he sees this. "Are we going to be doing some movie watching in the near future?"

Loki smiles at him. "Of course." He reaches his arm and chin up, wanting a kiss.

Steve moves in, happy to comply.

Carol pouts at Bucky, hating to be left out.

Bucky kneels down and kisses her. "Steve made us some pictures. You should see 'em."

"Show me?" She takes his hands. He lifts her up and leads her downstairs. She compliments him on what they did with the room, but she begins to tear up as she sees the paintings. "Oh, honey."

He points out the empty frame. Then her puts a hand on her belly. "Then it'll be complete."

"My God, that man. Is he even real?" She tugs Bucky into a hug."

"Sometimes I wonder."

She kisses him gently. "How will we ever thank him?"

"No idea. But we'll have to do something special when they have their first baby."

"I think they're gonna need a lot of help. Steve wants to mother it." She squeezes his fingers.

"I know. He told me." Bucky still isn't sure how he feels about that.

"It's a pretty overwhelming thing, you know." She looks at Bucky, bringing his hand to her belly. "To carry such precious cargo for the one you love.

He kisses her. "It's a little overwhelming to see it happen."

She pulls him in, deepening the kiss. "I wouldn't trade it for anything." She strokes his cheek.

"Scary words, doll. And I mean every one."

"Right back at you." She kisses him again.

Upstairs there are no words. Loki and Steve are on the couch. Loki is sitting on Steve's lap. And their mouths are far too busy kissing to speak.

As Carol and Bucky rejoin them, Carol lets out a little giggle and grips Bucky's fingers. "You'd think they'd been apart for a week."

"Are we going to have to send you to your room?" Bucky says in his best dad voice.

Steve, refusing to stop, simply flips them a finger.

Bucky laughs. "Our boy has been corrupted."

"I don't know whether to blame you or Loki." Carol laughs.

"Maybe we should make sandwiches while they enjoy our couch." He takes Carol's hand and leads her to the kitchen. He takes the opportunity to show her where things are.

She likes it, everything is in a sensible place and it's comfortable. "Sandwiches is a good call. I won't burn those."

He laughs. "So no grilled cheese then."

"Well, I can assemble if you grill." She kisses his cheek. "Or we could just follow their excellent example and make out for a while."

He steps closer to her. "Very tempting."

She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Lunch is completely forgotten as he tastes her. Her belly is pressed against his as he leans over. He feels a kick and laughs against Carol's lips.

"Someone complaining?" She giggles and strokes his neck before kissing him again.

"I think I might have been squishing her." He steps to the side so that his front is pressed against her side. Then they continue kissing.

"I suspect daddy's gonna squish them both a lot in their lives." Carol teases between kisses. A part of her misses being able to just hold him against her as they do this, but the reason is so forgivable. "Maybe. Mmn. Maybe we all need some play time."

"Got something in mind?" His kisses move to her neck.

"You expect serious thought from me while you're doing that?"

He smiles against her skin. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." She twists her fingers into his hair. He returns to kissing and sucking on her neck.

She lets out a soft whine because, damn, he's good at that but then she stops him with a laugh when she sees it's their turn to be watched.

"So what are you making for lunch, exactly?" Steve teases from the doorway.

Bucky responds by giving him the finger.

Steve chuckles. "Yes, yes, I'm sure Carol's delicious."

"Mm-hmm."

"Fine, I'll cook." Steve starts looking for something to make.

Loki walks over. "I've been abandoned."

Bucky slowly pulls away from Carol. He gives her one more kiss. "We were gonna make sandwiches."

"That's easy." Steve starts pulling out ingredients before pulling Loki over to him. The former god washes the lettuce and tomatoes before cutting them.

Carol decides to help by cutting some fruit for the side.

Bucky gets drinks. They all bump into each other every so often, but it feels cozy rather than small. Soon they are at the table eating happily.

"I think this house is perfect for you, if this proves anything." Steve smiles warmly between bites. "I know you'll be very happy here."

"Already am." Bucky says.

Carol smiles and takes Bucky's hand. "I think I could be happy anywhere, so long as we were together."

"Aww." Loki teases. Carol throws an apple wedge at him. He tries to catch it but misses. It falls into his lap. He picks it up and eats it. "Needs caramel."

"Aren't you sweet enough?" It's Steve's turn to tease.

"Nope. I am salty. But you should know that."

"Well, parts of you are." He leans in to kiss Loki's ear.

"Care to elaborate?" Carol grins and wiggles her eyebrows.

Steve blushes at that, pulling away. Loki kisses his cheek. "There's that blush I love."

"You're welcome." Carol winks as she eats another apple.

"Why don't you pick on Bucky instead?" Steve whines halfheartedly. "He blushes."

"Ha! Not like you do." Bucky grins.

Carol smirks. "So how far down dies that blush go?"

Loki takes Steve's hand. "Far enough."

Steve squeezes his fingers, though he doesn't blame her asking. Hadn't he just asked Bucky about her pubic hair? 

"So when do we have to be at the tower?" Bucky asks.

Loki tells them anytime after 4:30. "Natasha may join us for dinner."

"We have time for a, uh, proper housewarming." Steve's darkened blush confirms he means just what they think.

"I like the sound of that." Bucky says, blushing a little himself.

Carol chuckles. "You two are terrible. But I do have an idea. Have any of you played 'never have I ever'?"

Steve shakes his head and looks at the others.

Loki also shakes his head. Bucky thinks. "Maybe once?"

"Okay, well normally it's a drinking game, but we can play with better consequences. What happens is you take turns going around the circle saying things about ourselves starting with 'never have I ever...' So, I could say 'never have I slept with a woman' and then any of you who had would have to take a consequence." She explains.

"And that consequence would be?" Loki asks.

"In the original, you take a drink." Carol wiggles her eyebrows. "We could get naked?"

"Like strip poker? One article of clothing per thing." Bucky nods. "Yeah. That could work."

Steve considers. "It breaks our original rules."

Loki shrugs. "I have no problem with nudity."

"I think we've shifted into our comfort zones, now. We can update our rules." Carol nods.

Bucky smiles at her. "Well if Carol is okay with it, then I am."

Carol gives him a wink. "You know I'm just doing it cause I want to know how much Jess exaggerated the size of Loki's cock."

It's Loki's turn to blush. "It's not _that_ big. Thor's is bigger. Not by much, but it is."

Steve teasingly holds his hands about two feet apart and nods. Loki slaps his hands.

Carol laughs. "Really?"

"Of course not." Loki says.

Steve gives Loki a kiss on the cheek. "As long as it's mine."

Green eyes narrow as lips press into a line. "Yours and yours alone."

"No, I meant is Thor really bigger. I don't believe that." Carol rubs her chin. "Mind, I am judging this through clothing."

Steve gives Loki another little reassuring kiss. Loki holds his thumb and forefinger about a quarter of an inch apart.

Carol shakes her head again.

"You seem awfully fond of my fiancé's cock." Steve frowns. "Should I be concerned?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow as he looks at his wife. "Yeah, should we?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "I daresay she is no more curious about my cock than I am about her breasts."

"It's just curiosity. I mean you usually only see the really big ones in porn. Normal people don't have them." She raises her hands in surrender.

Steve looks at Loki. "Yeah, okay, they are great breasts. Though... Have they gotten bigger lately?" He tilts his head. He doesn't look often, but he appreciates.

"Pregnancy." Bucky reminds him. "One of the many things you'll get to look forward to."

"Or Loki will, as the case may be." Carol adds.

Bucky chuckles and nods in agreement.

"The nipples get painfully sensitive, though." Carol confides. "One lick and I'm falling apart."

"I'm...sorry?" Loki says.

And Steve starts blushing again. "Oh. Good to know." He's not sure how well this game will end up. Especially if he gets too turned on.

Bucky gets up and collects the empty plates. Taking them to the kitchen, he starts cleaning up.

"Sex gets a little awkward in general, because your body is practically a whole new thing." She keeps explaining, she figures she'd better scare Steve off now, if it's going to happen at all. "You almost always have to pee since the baby is sitting on your bladder. My morning sickness wasn't too bad but I find I get terrible heartburn, especially at night. And nobody lets you do anything, it's like you're suddenly made of glass."

Loki adds that strangers like to put their hands on your belly.

Steve chuckles. "But I know you're loving every second, Carol. You almost glow with happiness. And Bucky fawns over you. Well, more than usual. But it's made your connection stronger than ever. It's beautiful." He leans forward to take her hand.

It's Carol's turn to blush, now. "I. Thank you."

Bucky comes back to get the glasses. "You making moves on my wife?"

"Yup." Steve brings Carol's hand to his mouth and kisses it. "Telling her just how beautiful she is. Because you really did get the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Well. Minus two very special exceptions."

"I'm pretty sure she is the prettiest." Bucky challenges then kisses her cheek. He gathers the glasses and heads back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Carol, you'll have to forgive me if I pick Loki or Peggy over you." He kisses her hand again before returning it.

Carol's blush has taken over her cheeks. "Love does blind us a little."

"Or a lot." Loki says.

Bucky comes back a moment later. "Kitchen is all clean."

"Nothing sexier than a man who cleans." Carol jokes as she moves to embrace him.

He wraps his arms around her. "You just want me to clean."

"Sexy." She repeats as she kisses his nose. "Sexy, sexy, sexy."

"Kitchen's already clean, doll. You can stop."

"I'm conditioning you for next time." She steals a kiss. "Are we going to play?"

"Sure. Where are we doing this?"

"Away from windows?" Steve requests quietly.

"Bedroom?" Carol offers.

"Bedroom." Loki agrees.

They follow Carol to the back of the house to the warm room they had been in the night before. They all sit in a close circle on the bed. Carol grins. "So, who goes first?"

"Ladies first." Bucky smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Alright. Never have I ever... Slept with a woman."

Steve pauses. "You mean sex, right? And by woman, does Loki count? Or do they have to be born a woman?"

Bucky laughs and takes off a shoe. Loki takes one off as well.

"Yes, sex, and Loki counts." Steve's shoe also goes off. Carol pokes Bucky. "You next."

He thinks. "Um, I've never watched Rocky Horror Picture Show before last night."

Carol's the only one to lose a piece of clothing. She decides to start with her shorts, to tease the boys. The yellow lace panties don't hurt.

"Oh you are good." Loki tells her. "My turn? I have never been born on Earth."

Bucky's other shoe comes off. There's a couple rolled eyes but more shoes come off. Carol takes advantage to place her socked foot on Bucky's lap in a total unsubtle request for rubbing. His hands go to her foot.

Steve chuckles and rubs his neck as he thinks. "Never have I ever had a brother. By birth."

Loki's other shoe comes off.

"Should we lose a piece for each brother or just one for the statement?" Carol laughs.

Bucky looks at Loki. "You have a brother by birth?"

"Yes. Laufey had other sons." He turns to Carol. "And just one for the statement."

Carol urges Bucky to take her sock off, and then it's her turn. "Never have I ever been to a family member's grave after the funeral."

Bucky exchanges a look with Steve before he takes off a sock. Steve, deciding to up Carol, removes his shirt. He's been to both parents' graves numerous times.

Bucky thinks again. He smiles. "I've never used magic."

Carol takes off her shoe and finds she's getting looks. "What?"

"I, uh, use a spell to keep Nightmare out of my head." Steve admits.

Loki takes off his shirt. "You've used magic?" he asks Carol.

"No. Oh! I'm backwards." She laughs. Steve tosses his sock at her.

Loki just laughs before considering his turn. "I've never been shot at by Nazis."

"Does Hydra count?" Carol pauses in reclaiming her shoe.

Steve's last sock comes off. "Does it? I don't think Hydra shot at you, did they, Lo'?"

"Yes, when we went to rescue Carol, but they were no longer affiliated with the Nazi's by then."

Bucky scowls. "Not sure I agree with that."

"Good." Carol takes her shoe back. Bucky now has bare feet.

"Never have I." Steve thinks for a bit. "Never have I been abroad outside of battle."

Loki takes a sock off. Carol shakes her head and looks at Bucky. He takes off his shirt.

Carol whistles. "I am currently the luckiest girl in the world." She laughs as she thinks. "Never have I ever been in the hospital for illness."

"Does the Healing Temple count?" Loki asks.

"Oh man." Steve unhooks his jeans and wiggles to tug them off.

Carol nods at Loki. He takes off his sock. He looks over at Steve. "We've both just got one more item of clothing."

"And Bucky's next." Steve shakes his head. "I'll be naked soon."

Bucky smiles in triumph. "I've never sucked a guy's cock."

Carol rolls her eyes and tugs off her shirt to reveal a lovely yellow bra to match her panties. "You will, one of these days. After the twins, Loki and I will give you the full experience."

Steve sighs and tugs off his boxers.

Loki stands and unfastens his trousers, letting them drop to the ground. He steps out of them. "Does this mean we can't make statements anymore?"

"I guess it must." She eyes Bucky. They're currently even.

He knows she's gonna win unless she makes a mistake. And that's not likely to happen.

"Never." She grins. "Have I ever lived in Brooklyn before."

His jeans come off revealing his favorite black boxer briefs.

Loki lets his eyes roam over Steve. "You are very beautiful, starlight."

"Stop it." But Steve's hand is on Loki's thigh, rubbing gently.

Carol is also admiring the view. A few views, actually. "I bet you can't even get my bra off before you're naked." She teases Bucky.

He takes that as a challenge. "I've never been able to fly using only my super powers."

Carol bites her lip and hooks her thumbs under the waist of her panties. When she pulls them off, she tosses them at him. "Never have I ever touched myself while thinking of Steve Rogers."

"You little..." Bucky closes his eyes as he turns red. Then he gets up and pulls off his underwear.

Carol lifts her arms in victory.

Loki sighs. "Alas, your breasts remain hidden from my view."

Steve is also blushing. He averts his eyes, staring at Loki's knee.

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Bucky asks.

"Aww, Loki, I won't deny you. Not after you all got so perfectly naked for me." She winks and unhooks her bra, sliding it down her arms as she playfully exposes herself.

Loki smiles at her. "Even more beautiful than I imagined." He turns to Bucky. "Would you mind terribly if I kissed your wife?"

"While you're naked? Yeah. Kind of." He replies.

Steve is feeling awkward too. He thought he'd be more ready for this but he just can't look over at Bucky. "I have to say, I never thought I'd do something like this. I think maybe you had something with that clothing rule."

Carol rolls her eyes and nudges Bucky. "Don't be insecure. You were the ones who wanted this in the first place."

"Yeah but." Bucky can't think of anything to say. "If he kisses you, then I kiss Steve." He figures they won't go for it.

"That's fair." Carol says calmly. "I'll kiss him, too. And you."

Loki turns to Steve. "Are you alright with this? We can put our clothes back on if you prefer."

Steve's eyes finally come up at that. He looks at Carol, then Bucky. Then he meets Loki's eyes. "We did sort of..." He ducks his head, remembering their conversation about watching the other couple and his own, darker desires he's almost afraid to admit. "Hands stay above the waist."

Loki nods. He leans forward, getting on his knees. His hand caresses Carol's cheek. He places a gentle kiss on her lips, he tongue touching them for a moment.

Carol's head tilts into the kiss. She gently sucks on his lip, that tongue, before they part again. She gives Loki a smile. "Now I'm going to kiss your fiancé."

He nods. He gestures palm up to Steve as though inviting her.

Steve tries not to hold his breath as she approaches him. He gently touches her neck with both hands and nudges her chin with his thumbs as she leans in. Her mouth finds his and tastes it carefully before pulling away.

Then Carol turns her attention to Bucky. This kiss has no shyness to it, it's demanding as she pulls him against her.

"My turn." Loki says and turns to Bucky. He smiles at the fear he sees. "Don't worry, Buck. I won't bite." He moves quickly, barely a second passing between his last word and the touch of their lips. The kiss lasts a little longer than that. He pulls away slowly. Then he turns to Steve.

Steve doesn't wait for Loki. He closes that distance with his tongue already requesting entrance. Loki grants it immediately. He has to remind himself to keep his hands above the waist as they kiss as though they hadn't done it in days.

Bucky watches for a moment then goes back to kissing Carol.

As he finally parts from Loki, Steve swallows heavily. All this kissing is turning him on and he's terrified of it becoming obvious. Especially when Bucky is the only one he has left to kiss.

Bucky is as nervous about it as Steve is. He leans in intending to place a chaste kiss on his best friend's lips.

Steve has similar intentions, but when he feels Bucky's stubble beneath his palm as he holds him close. He seems to instinctively open his lips against Bucky's but he forces his tongue to behave. Still, he can't help a blush when he turns away only to finally get a view of that cock he'd been avoiding.

Bucky looks at Carol to make sure she was okay with it. She smiles and takes his hand. "Are we all better?"

Steve's hands have retreated to his lap. "I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Loki suggests that they dress and if needed separate for a moment. Steve agrees.

Carol scoops up some clothing and drags Bucky to the bathroom off the room, shutting the door behind them.


	144. Sangria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has some tests run. There's a big Avengers dinner.

"Are you alright, starlight?" Loki's eyes are full of concern.

"A little warm." Steve admits. "I wanted to take more."

"Understandable." Loki gives him a kiss before starting to dress. "Had you seen Bucky's cock before?"

Steve shakes his head. "I mean, in the army there were showers and such but I made sure not to look. I couldn't. If they ever found out..." He dips his head and shakes it again.

"My poor love." He gentle lifts that head with two fingers. "There's no need to be ashamed anymore."

"Yes there is." Steve looks at Loki sadly. "Haven't I made promises to you?"

Loki pets the blond hair. "You promised to love me. Has that changed?"

"Never." Steve's blue eyes search out Loki's. "And I know these sessions are exactly to curb this unwanted hunger for Bucky. But I. God, I get such ideas."

"Come. Let's dress. You can tell me all about them tonight." He gives an almost lustful smile. "Then you will do your penance, and all will be forgiven."

Steve's breath catches in his throat as he realizes just how much he wants that. He nods and gives Loki a soft kiss.

In the bathroom, Carol hasn't said a word, she's simply wrapped her arms around Bucky and given him time to process.

"I kinda hate you for that last one." He tells her as he breathes in her scent. The memory of all the kisses is still fresh on his lips.

"Taking off my bra or making you admit you've masturbated over Steve?" She rubs his back soothingly.

"The last thing."

"Are you ashamed of it?" She gently kisses his cheek. "It's not exactly a secret, with us four, that you've wanted him."

"It's one thing to have people think. It's another to have it confirmed. Does that make sense?" He's not sure it does.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was considered known." She kisses him gently.

He shrugs. "It's okay. I'll get over it. Hell, they probably thought nothing of it."

"Or maybe Steve is hot and bothered by it right now?" She offers, trying to comfort. "He was starting to look a bit warm."

"Maybe." He smiles at her. "I'm getting hot and bothered looking at you."

"Yeah, yeah. You horn dog." She laughs and tugs him closer. "Our friends are waiting in the next room."

"Does that mean I can't bend you over the counter and fuck you?" He winks.

She shifts her eyes. "Maybe quickly."

He smiles just before pulling her into a hungry kiss. A hand goes to her breast to massage it.

Carol laughs against his lips. "I love how you're always ready to go." Her hand slides down his side to grip his hip.

"What can I say? You bring out the sexy beast in me." His free hand slides up her thigh to her nether regions to check if she's as ready as he is.

She moans as his fingers enter her. She's very ready. "Buck."

He turns her to face the mirror and gets behind her. Spreading her legs a little farther apart, he enters her slowly. She presses her hands against the mirror, watching him over her shoulder through the glass.

He watches her the same way. One hand covers her breast. The other wraps around her waist. He massages her as he starts his smooth deep thrusts. She moans loudly then bites her lip, realizing it's probably best she not be loud. But he feels so good inside her, it's going to be hard. He smiles at the sound and kisses her shoulder as he continues, adding a little force to each thrust.

"Buck." It's breathy, as she fights her urge to just yell it. "Bucky, just. There, there. God, you're good."

He concentrates there, going faster to meet his own need. "Carol." He moans.

"You're good, honey." She drops her head, focusing on feeling instead of seeing. She forces her arms to relax, so she won't press through the mirror. She's beginning to tremble and she moans his name again.

His thrusts become more insistent. He's grunting with each one. "Come. For. Me."

She lets out a soft cry as she gives in. One hand falls to the counter to help her stay up through her orgasm. He comes inside her, pushing his semen deeper as he does. "Fuck. Fuck."

She pants quietly, her hand reaching back to his hip to hold him close. "Easy, easy honey."

"I'm okay." He kisses her shoulder then her neck. "I''m a lot more than okay." He smiles at her.

She shifts to lean against him. "You got that right. You're amazing."

He holds her for a long time, amazed at how lucky he is to have found her. "Guess we should put on some clothes and return to our guests."

"That would be the polite thing." She gives him one last tender kiss.

They clean up a bit then dress. Finally, they unlock and step out of the bathroom.

"It safe out here?" Carol asks playfully.

"Completely," Loki tells her. Both men are dressed, and Steve looks more relaxed than before. He still has a slight blush though.

"Good." She leads Bucky back out. "Are we all okay?"

Steve glances at Loki and nods, looking over Carol and Bucky.

"Yeah." Bucky replies. He gives Steve a small smile.

Steve nods slowly at him. "We may have to play that again sometime."

Bucky nods back then looks at Carol. "Should we get going?"

"Uh." She grabs her phone and checks the time. "We've got a little time but not much."

Loki suggests the married couple unpack the nursery. "Steve and I can keep each other entertained."

Carol gives Bucky a look and a smile. "We haven't got much, but it's ours."

"It's enough." He leads her to the nursery. This room more than any other looks empty. They really just have the rocking chair.

Carol looks around. There's a small box of toys, and another of clothes but they haven't even gotten a dresser for the girls yet. "We can't really..."

He laughs. "We really can't. Is there anything we can hang in the closet?"

"We should get some shelves in here, we can just fold their clothes and put them on those instead of buying a dresser." She suggests.

"That's a good idea." Bucky looks around. "We could put a small bookcase or toybox where we would have put the dresser."

Carol sighs. "We really need that baby shower."

"Between Jess and Loki, we may end up having two." 

"You think so?" She doesn't like to be greedy, but. "I'm thinking we might need it."

He puts an arm around her. "Maybe I'll drop a hint. Loki could throw an Avengers one, and Jess could throw an Air Force/personal friends one." 

"I'm not rich enough to have children." Carol laughs softly. "Good thing Quantico said they'd wait."

"Yeah." He kisses her temple. "Come on. Let's go drop some hints on the way to the tower."

Carol laughs and takes his hand. "Steve? Loki? We should go."

They pull apart, having gone back to the couch for more kissing. Rising, they agree and head out with them.

As they go up to the tower, Carol asks about Nightmare and how they figured it all out.

Steve explains it first, downplaying the symptoms. But Loki quickly tells them how bad it really was. "He wouldn't sleep. And when he did sleep, he had nightmares. The only way to prevent them was to get him nearly exhausted before bed first."

"I think Loki secretly liked that part." Steve jokes. "But he was feeding off of me. Using my terror for... We don't know what end."

"Dr Strange thought he wanted to use it to become tangible in our dimension." Loki says.

"But why?" Carol nods, seeing how this could be not good. "And there's still a risk, of course."

Loki verifies that there is still a risk. "Steve must say a spell of protection before going to sleep. It keeps him hidden."

"But he might be able to access Bucky. I mean, we have similar biology, similar time frozen." Steve shrugs.

"Well I've been feeling okay." Bucky assures him. "I mean, I'm sleeping."

"I'd like to see you stay that way." Steve gives him a look. "It's like getting an immunization needle, you know?"

He nods. "I always hated needles."

"But ma always claimed they're the only reason I survived childhood." He reminds Bucky.

"Still hated 'em."

They finally arrive in the lab. Bucky reluctantly steps off and hopes there won't be any needles this time.

Bruce smiles kindly at them as they come in. "You really think this is a problem? Wouldn't you rather focus on the vampires? They're a more obvious threat."

"I still can't believe vampires exist. My mother would feel so vindicated." Bucky says.

Steve greets Bruce with a handshake. "I can fight vampires. I can't fight this, but I can prevent it."

Carol grins at Bucky. "Your mom believed in vampires?"

"Eastern European. It's part of our culture. Vampires were like our bogeyman."

"My family was all British and Irish back in the day, but really I'm Bostonian, so my bogeymen were actually bogeymen." Carol laughs.

"I was raised with the good folk. Uh, faeries." Steve chuckles. "God help us if they turn out real."

"All stories begin with a kernel of truth." Loki says.

"I got some of those stories." Carol's eyes brighten. "My favourite was always the kelpie. It was this sticky horse that would drag its victim out to sea and rip them apart, devouring everything but the liver, which would float to shore."

Steve grimaces. "Yup. And that's a nicer one."

Bruce looks between them. "Yeah, I prefer Disney fairies."

Tony looks up from his work station. "Your children are all going to be so traumatized."

Loki saunters over and sits on his desk. "Hello, Tony."

"What do you want this time?"

"Nothing. Can't I just say hello?"

"At least we're having kids." Carol sticks out her tongue. "Stark dynasty is going to die."

"Guess I'm writing your kids out of the will." Tony teases.

Bucky is getting nervous. "Can we just get this over with?"

Steve raises an eyebrow at Carol, and she cuts the cattiness. "They don't need money. But seriously, you and Pepper ever becoming a family?" She pauses as she realizes Bucky's concern and takes his hand.

"Sure, Bucky. Come over here. I promise it won't hurt, but I will need you to lose your shirt." Bruce gestures to a chair and starts setting up his machinery.

Bucky pulls it off and hands it to Carol. Then he sits. Bruce starts moving around him, place sensors on his head, but also his chest and arms. "This is a base test. There's a second test you'll have to do while you're sleeping. Carol? I'll show you the program."

Loki jumps off the desk and goes to stand by Steve. He takes his hand as memories of that time come back.

She nods and moves to watch Bruce work more intently. This is bringing back memories for Bucky, too. His eyes stay on Carol, using her as a reminder that this isn't then, that Bruce isn't Hydra. Carol's eyes flicker over to Bucky and she smiles. "We should keep you shirtless all the time."

He smiles at that. "Only if you go shirtless, too."

Steve comes over, too, looking at Bruce's readings. They look much like his own. "You're not doing the exercise tests?"

"Nope, we know what we're looking for. Unless Bucky wants the full science-driven physical?" Bruce looks at him. He knows full well Bucky probably wants as few tests as possible.

"I'll pass." Bucky replies. "How much longer?"

Carol leaves the machinery to sit in Bucky's lap. "You're almost done." At Bruce's nod, she begins to remove the sensors.

"Tonight, we'll set you up with sensors again for more data while you sleep and that's it." Bruce smiles. "Not too painful?"

Bucky helps her take some of them off. Then he holds her close, breathing in her scent. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his temple. "Scary words, honey."

He closes his eyes. "Right back at ya, doll."

Steve's eyes flicker over the couple than back to the readings. "No anomalies, so far. Hopefully this is just me."

"Dinner?" Loki asks, clapping his hands together.

Steve smiles at him. "There's that good sushi place down the block?"

"Can't do raw fish." Carol raises her hand. "Still pregnant."

"There's the Puerto Rican place that opened recently." Tony suggests.

"Can we get in?" Loki asks. It's supposed to be very popular. "Oh, I forgot. We're with Tony Stark."

Tony smiles. "It's good to be the king."

Steve chuckles. "Even with the king, there's still going to be... 8? Of us?" He looks at Tony, not sure if Pepper's joining them.

Tony shrugs. "Maybe 7. I'm waiting to hear back from Pepper. She was in a marathon meeting."

"I hope she comes. I've barely had time to talk to her." Carol pouts.

"Did we agree on Puerto Rican?" Loki asks. "Or do we want to do steak."

"Carol does need more iron." Bucky says.

"Stop listening to Jess." Carol chides Bucky gently. "We didn't decide, but I do vote Puerto Rican. I promise I'll order something made of cow."

Loki waits for any objections. Then he calls the place to let them know they will need a table for 8 for Mr Tony Stark.

Steve goes over to Tony to see what he's working on. "Sure you want to be seen with us rowdies, Stark?"

Bruce takes the time to explain the second set of sensors and laptop to Carol and Bucky.

"Of course I do. Rowdies are my favorite kind of people." Tony's phone vibrates. "Pepper is joining us after all."

"Good. She needs to get out more. You work her too hard." Steve's eyes flicker over to Loki even as be says it. Has he not created a similar monster?

Loki blows him a kiss back. "They can take us. They have asked for a picture with the Avengers though. I didn't see the harm."

"Do we have to change or anything?" He's currently in a tee and jeans, he's not sure how nice this place is.

Loki looks over everyone. He waves his hand, and suddenly the men are in slacks, a dress shirt, and jackets, and Carol is in a pretty floral dress with an empire waist. "That's better."

"Really? Floral?" Carol whines jokingly.

He snaps his fingers, and the dress becomes a grayish blue. "Better?"

She nods. "Thank you. Do I look okay, Buck?" She turns to her husband.

Steve brushes his fingers over the white dress shirt Loki chose for him. He can't help but wonder if Loki's changed his underwear appropriately. Which makes him think of punishment to come and he blushes softly.

Bucky gives Carol a kiss. "You look stunning."

Pepper walks off the elevator and gives an exaggerated sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could just make people say what they mean." She looks around. "Sorry. It was a rough day."

Tony walks to her and gives her a hug. "It'll be better now."

"Pepper." Steve walks over and steals a hug, too. "It's been much too long. We'll have to do something special for you tonight."

"Some red wine and maybe some chocolate is all the special I need."

"A woman after my own heart." Carol goes over to her and takes her hands. "After dinner we can come back here and convince Steve to make that melty chocolate cake of his."

"Molten." Steve corrects. "But I'll only make it if Tony does something for me."

"Oooh yes." Pepper's eyes shine at the prospect. "Tony will do anything you want." She returns her focus to Carol. "But look at you. Oh my goodness, has it really been that long since I've seen you?"

"I swear they grow half a foot each day." Carol laughs. "You've been busy with work, I've been focused on my house. We'll catch up."

Steve chuckles as Pepper easily volunteers Tony. "Well, Loki was trying to get me to do karaoke recently. Think we can set up the play room for it?"

"Karaoke?" Tony chuckles. "Easy." He sends an email to Facilities. "Consider it done."

"You're the best." Steve wraps an arm around Tony's shoulder and calls to Loki to tell him what they've done.

"Excellent. I look forward to you singing me a love song." He looks around. They are just waiting for Natasha.

Steve grins. He has an idea but he sets it aside for now. "Can we do some duets, Tony? Do you know any songs that don't involve screaming?"

Tony gives him a look. "One or two."

Steve chuckles. "Good. We'll have fun. Make sure your lady laughs her ass off."

"Can't wait."

Loki is slowly walking around looking at the various gadgets and gizmos lying around.

Bruce continues to quietly explain the tests for Bucky, to help him feel more secure. But his attention gets pulled away as Natasha walks in wearing a short navy dress with sharp v-neck.

"Sorry I'm late." She gives a saucy little smile to the room, daring someone to ask why.

Tony smiles at her. "Even when you're late you're on time."

"Everyone ready?" Loki asks. Then he quietly herds them to the elevator.

Steve takes Loki's arm and kisses his cheek. "Hey handsome, you have a date yet?"

"I'm afraid I do. And with the most handsome man in the room."

"Damn." Steve chuckles.

The restaurant is impressive. The decor is tasteful with clear Puerto Rican influence and the food they see on the other tables as they're lead to their own looks colourful and flavourful and smells even better.

Carol is amazed at how quickly they're in and seated. She's never had the chance to take advantage of fame the way Tony does.

Natasha makes sure she and Bruce get the back corner, letting the flashier Avengers be seen instead. Bruce gives her a grateful kiss.

Tony says hello to a bunch of people as they walk past as though they were old friends. Truth is, he doesn't know any of them. He orders sangria for the entire table and requests a non-alcoholic version for Carol.

The owners come and introduce themselves, bringing three appetizers over compliments of the house.

"Thank you." Pepper smiles at them.

"You are a good man." Carol thanks Tony with a hand to his arm. She's a little surprised by the number of people who seem to be talking about them at other tables (judging from the glances). It's a bit overwhelming.

When the waiter comes back with the drinks, Carol's being distinguished by the slice of orange on the glass, Loki lets him know they'd prefer not to be disturbed if at all possible. "We would be very grateful."

The waiter nods his understanding.

"God. I feel like a movie star or something. This is weird." Steve whispers to the table. "Do you really do this all the time, Tony?"

"Not all the time. But usually," he admits.

Pepper rolls her eyes. "If Brad Pitt were to walk in here right now, we'd probably be old news."

"I'd be okay with that." Steve admits. "Now. All I know about Puerto Rico is baseball. What's good to eat?"

"Definitely the fried plantains." Pepper says. Then she tells them about some of her favorites.

"She's a foodie if you couldn't tell." Tony tells them.

Steve is also a bit of a foodie and is happy to learn eagerly from her.

Carol is looking at the menu. "I know I said I'd have beef, but can I get the roast pork." She pouts at Bucky.

"You know I can't say no to you." He says with a chuckle.

Natasha leans over and suggests she get the plate with roast pork and morcilla. "If it's an iron thing, morcilla is great." She's been to Puerto Rico several times on assignment, and definitely has her favourites.

Carol looks at the description and wrinkles her nose when she sees it's a blood sausage. But she's willing to give it a try.

Bucky reads it, too. He makes a similar face. "You gonna get that?"

"Yeah I am. I'll try anything twice." She gives him a teasing grin. "Otherwise you might be single right now."

He laughs. "Lucky me."

"You better kiss me now, though, cause I know you'll get scared off after." She grins and leans in.

He kisses her. "I can be adventurous too you know."

"As evidenced by you marrying me?" She teases

"Exactly." He grins.

She shakes her head. "So daring." Her voice is thick with sarcasm.

Loki has narrowed it down to three choices. But can't decide beyond that.

Steve leans against him. "How are you doing, darling? Maybe we should get different things and share?"

"What were you thinking of getting?"

"I don't know. One of each?" He chuckles and puts his arm around Loki.

Loki laughs. He shows him the three he can't decide between. "What do you think?"

"Why don't we get these two." Steve points at them. "The last seem a lot like tamales, we've had those plenty."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Let's try the others." Steve kisses his ear.

Loki nods.

When the waiter arrives, they all have orders for him (as well as all needing drink refills) and he's put to work to make the table happy.

As they wait for food and more drinks, Steve takes Loki's hand, weaving their fingers. "So Tony, you and I gotta discuss spoiling Buck and Carol's kids, since they are the first Avenger babies."

Tony nods. "They are getting all the newest baby gadgets."

That reminds Loki that he needs to contact Jess about the baby shower.

"They don't even have cribs yet." Steve confides. "And Carol has this thing about independence. I hear you've experienced it first hand."

"Once or twice." Tony admits. "But you might have better luck, being in the family and all."

Bucky notices what they are talking about. "So, uh, Carol and I were thinking that one baby shower might have too many people. We wouldn't really be able to mingle."

Steve raises an eyebrow and looks in Bucky's direction. "If that was a hint, it wasn't subtle."

He shrugs. "I was never good at subtle."

Carol looks up as she catches on. "I'd like to remind you that spending more money on our kids than we do is bad form."

Loki rolls his eyes at all of them. "Steve and I would be honored if you'd allow us to throw you a baby shower, separate from Jess's surprise extravaganza."

"Thank you. But I do mean it about the money. I don't care if you're quadrillionaires. Please be reasonable." She looks specifically at Tony and Steve.

Steve raises a hand. "I just want to make sure you're looked after."

"We can put a requested spending limit on the invitations." Loki suggests.

"You're no fun." Tony tells him, which earns him a slap on the arm from Pepper.

Carol nods. "I'd appreciate that. I love you guys, but I can't stand the idea of owing you all so much."

Tony raises his glass to her. "A gift means you don't owe anything back."

"Maybe that's been your life experience." Her smile is a little fragile.

"It isn't, but I pretend that it is."

Loki interrupts. "Just let me know a day and time that would work best for you, a spending limit, and we can work on the guest list together."

"I can help." Pepper offers.

"You're too much." Carol's smile becomes more genuine. "I'll have to double check with Jess, too."

"Of course." Loki gives her a warm smile.

Carol tries not to worry about it and takes Bucky's hand. "This is what family is really supposed to be, isn't it?"

"It is." He smiles at her. "If it wasn't Loki, it would have been my mother and my sister wanting to throw a shower."

"And my ma would be right there with them." Steve adds.

Carol ducks her head, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. Bucky squeezes her hand.

Tony asks Pepper about her meeting, but she just rolls her eyes and takes another drink.

Bruce and Natasha have been keeping mostly to themselves in their corner, whispering and exchanging small touches. But Bruce finally speaks up as the food starts to arrive. "Are you opposed to someone starting a college fund? It becomes a lot of money, but it starts from a small nest egg."

Bucky looks at Carol. "Uh, no, but what if they decide they don't want to go to college?"

Bruce looks at them. "Then it's money they can use for something else. Their first home. A car. But it's theirs."

"I'm fine with it." He turns to Carol again.

"I like that idea." Carol smiles. "My life would've been much easier if someone did that for me."

"We can talk to Matt about it next week."

Loki smiles. "Ah yes. Mr Murdock of the perfect lips."

"He does have nice lips. Can you believe Jess turned down meeting him for a date?" Carol complains.

"Well, she seems to be happy with Pietro." Loki notes.

"I'm not going to comment." Steve shakes his head.

That of course makes everyone turn to look at him. Pepper comes to his rescue. "I don't think I've met him. Have I?"

"He's been to the tower a few times for me. Nice young man. Usually wears sunglasses." Steve starts to describe him. "Involved with the Fisk case."

"He's very handsome." Loki adds. "But not nearly as handsome as Steve."

Pepper chuckles. "Now I really want to meet him."

"Biased opinion." Natasha coughs jokingly.

"Well, he'll probably be invited to one of the baby showers, right?" Carol frowns. "Is it weird to invite your lawyer?"

"Not if you consider him a friend." Pepper says, still trying to recover from Natasha's outburst. She had been drinking at the time and snorted a bit.

"I... Think so?" Carol looks at Bucky.

"Yeah." He says with a nod.

"His friends are sweet, too. I think they'd enjoy the brush of fame again." Steve grins. There are a few chuckles as they remember that first lunch with the lawyers and their assistant.

"It's still weird to think we're famous." Carol purses her lips. "Though getting thanks once in a while is nice."

Pepper looks over at her. "You have brothers, right? What do they think of this?"

"I have one brother." There's pain in that voice. "I haven't spoken to him since Steve died."

This makes Steve's brow furrow. Though she clearly means another Steve.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Pepper says. "Well you have new brothers and sisters, too, now."

"No, it's- my history is a little messy." Carol waves a hand.

Tony nods. "My parents were killed by Hydra. This was after they sent me off to boarding school."

Loki says, "Mine lied to me about my birth and taught me to hate the people who were actually my parents."

"I." She looks at them, she knows these stories. "My father denied me opportunity and freedom at every turn, because I'm a girl. So I ran away and proved him wrong."

"And Steve?" Our Steve asks gently.

"The older of my two brothers. Dad chose him over me, but he followed me into military service. And it killed him." Carol presses her lips together.

"His choice." Bucky tells her. "Just like it was this Steve's choice to follow me into the military."

She looks at him and nods. But that's not what her father had said.

"You'd already picked that name." Steve muses quietly, understanding something important he hadn't known before.

Bucky places a finger under Carol's chin. "We can only control our own actions."

Carol turns her head, closing him out for the first time in their relationship. "And mine weren't very good."

Bucky kisses her hand. "They led you to me. So they couldn't be all bad."

"You just lucked out that I couldn't find the answer at a bottom of a bottle." She tries to make it sound humourous. "Enough about me, I'm bringing everyone down."

"You're right." He says. "I'm sure they'd much prefer my lighthearted stories about being a pawn of Hydra." He winks at her.

Loki swallows his drink. "Speaking of downers, is anyone following the Presidential election? I'm beginning to think you all really would have been better off with me ruling you."

Steve snorts. Then he takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "You have to settle for ruling me, darling."

"A job I absolutely love."

"I bet you do." He pulls Loki into a long kiss.

"They've been doing that a lot lately." Carol comments as she leans against Bucky.

Bruce looks over. "It's probably good for them."

"I don't think we ever did that." Pepper turns to Tony. "Did we?"

"Sure we did."

"Maybe we should."

Tony kisses her. "There. Better?"

"Well no. That was forced. Takes all the joy out of it." Pepper tells him. He just kisses her again.

"Now I feel left out." Carol laughs.

"Our whole table starts kissing. Yeah, that's not awkward." Natasha grins at Bruce.

Bucky smiles. "Not the whole table. Not yet." He kisses Carol. She's more than happy to kiss him back.

Natasha just shakes her head at Bruce and he chuckles before promising her proper kisses in private.

The food arrives, ending the kissing. It's replaced with yummy sounds, and some quiet sharing and tasting of different plates.

Loki likes both the choices he and Steve got. Steve agrees. He also gets a bite from Tony and Pepper and approves them all.

"Hows the blood sausage?" Bucky asks his wife.

"Surprisingly good." She offers him a bite. He makes a face but takes it. It isn't bad. She offers him some of the pork she got with it to take the taste away.

"That's better."

"Not as good as you." She teases him.

"You know it." He winks at her. She steals a kiss and returns to her meal.

Steve seems to be eating the majority of both his and Loki's dinners.

Pepper turns to the quiet couple. "So, Bruce what can you tell us about where you were?"

Tony answers for him. "Nothing. Nada. Zip. Believe me, I've tried to get it out of him."

She gives Tony one of her looks before returning to Bruce with a pleasant smile. "What kind of work were you doing?"

Bruce decides that's safe enough to say. "I went back to my stand by of medicine. I never realized just how glad I would be for that biochem undergrad."

"That must be very rewarding." She touches his hand. "You were missed. And not just after Natasha came back."

He smiles and thanks her quietly. "Sometimes I just need the quiet."

"I completely understand." She looks over at Tony.

"Hey, I can be quiet." Tony says.

Natasha smirks. "Have you learned a new skill?"

Bruce can't help but chuckle.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I learn lots of skills all the time. Just last month I became am expert on irrigation systems."

"Helpful. I remember for my next farm." Natasha deadpans. "Clint will be thrilled."

"Laugh now but we'll be able to feed millions more people with less water soon." It's clear Tony is proud of this work.

Bruce agrees. "Sustainable agriculture is vital to our continued presence on the planet."

Tony grins as though he's won something. "See."

"But why are you in it?" Natasha leans forward. "I thought you were still solving clean energy?"

His eyes flick down. "Sokovia."

That quiets her. "Oh."

Bruce tries to cover the awkwardness. "You should see the work they've done. There's a new STEM-focused university that I'm really excited for."

"STEM?" Steve's been listening quietly but he's not familiar with the term.

"Science, technology, engineering, and mathematics." Bruce explains.

"It'll be good. We've got some great professors." Tony tells them.

"You should guest lecture." Steve suggests. "Both of you."

"Maybe." Tony is already on a few syllabi.

Bruce shrugs. "I'm not doing anything really interesting right now. Maybe in future. But they should call in Carol, don't you think Tony?"

"Carol?" He's a little confused. "Isn't she gonna teach at Quantico?"

"Yeah. Doesn't mean she can't do a guest spot here or there. She is one of the top pilots in the world, plus, you know, female." Bruce shrugs.

Carol zones in on the conversation. "What was that about pilots?"

Tony shrugs. "Ask the jolly green giant."

Bruce gives Tony a look for that one. "I was just saying you'd be a good speaker for a STEM based school."

"Oh. Yeah. I'd do that." Carol smiles.

"Cool." Tony says. "Bruce will arrange it."

"He will, will he?" Bruce chuckles.

"Your idea." Tony reminds him.

"You only remember that while there's work to do." Bruce shakes his head.

"Depends on the work."

"Unhuh." Bruce smiles at Carol. "I'll make sure a bug is in the right person's ear."

"Thank you, Bruce. You're invaluable."

"Sure." He rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Natasha's shoulder.

Steve furrows his brow. "What about the twins?"

Tony looks at him. "Which ones?"

"Maximoff." Steve is a bit annoyed. "Have you asked them to help at all?"

"That's not really my call. The professors are the ones who decide who they'd like to hear from." Tony says. "I've sent them emails about what's going on."

Steve knows it's a bone tossed to mollify him, but he takes it. "I worry that they've gotten too far from their roots. All my fault, I know."

Loki takes his hand. "Is that so bad? Roots can sometimes hold us back."

Steve smiles gently at his lover. "I guess that's true. We'll have to ask how they feel."

He nods. "Shall we get dessert?"

"I'm always game for dessert." Steve looks around the table to check with the rest.

Bucky is of course in. Pepper is stuffed but says she'll take a bit out of Tony's if he gets something.

Carol is also content to pick at Bucky's. Bruce and Natasha decide they can share something.

When the waiter comes to clear the plates, four desserts are ordered, one per couple. Tony gets coffee. Pepper comments that that means he'll be up all night tinkering.

"Karaoke." Steve reminds her. He hopes it'll burn off some of his energy for her.

Tony smiles wide. "Karaoke. Everyone has to do a song."

Bucky shakes his head. "You really don't want to hear me or Carol sing."

"Carol wants Carol to sing." She pokes him. "Karaoke is awesome."

He pokes her back. "Then Carol can sing for Carol and for Bucky."

Pepper shakes her head. "Karaoke is more fun when people can't sing. You have to join in, Bucky."

"Sing me a love song." Carol purrs against his cheek.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Okay. But you're gonna regret it."

"No I won't. Certainly not as much as you'll regret not singing." She winks.

He knows it's true. "Where's that dessert?" He looks around.

"Don't know" She innocently pretends to look as her hand slides up his thigh. His eyes move to look at her face. She gives him a playful grin as she sits back comfortably in her chair again. Her hand stays where it is, stroking his thigh. He can't help but smile back. She mouths a 'mine' at him before shutting her eyes to relax while they wait.

Steve's fingers are still wrapped around Loki's. His other hand covers both theirs, stroking gently. He's trying to stay in the moment and enjoy the evening but his mind is trapped on the question of the twins now.

Loki, Tony, and Pepper have started talking about work and how to get the Avengers popularity numbers back up.

"Well just keep putting Cap in front of the microphone." Tony suggests. "The media loves him."

Steve half listens, but he's mostly focused on Loki's fingers. He traces them with his own. He looks up briefly when he's mentioned. "What?"

"No. You need to show more diversity." Loki tells Tony. "Show the world it is represented by their heroes."

"You know, the Canadian government does this neat program you could sort of copy." Bruce speaks up. "They match classrooms with Olympians as sort of mentors that they get to speak with regularly."

Tony raises a finger. "That's a good idea. Loki, research and see if we can copy it."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "I work for Steve not the Avengers."

"What about talking at colleges, too? Not just the Sokovian one?" Steve adds in, before kissing Loki's head. "He just wants you because you're the best."

"For you, my starlight, I will look into it." Loki kisses him just before the desserts arrive.

Steve steals another kiss then takes a forkful of dessert and holds it out for Loki. His lips close around the fork before he pulls back. "Mmm. Almost as delicious as you."

"Way to set a precedent." Tony complains. But he feeds a bite to Pepper.

Steve shrugs. "I do what I feel is right. You deal with yourself."

Bruce and Natasha are head to head as they each take a fork to their cake.

Bucky offers Carol a forkful then pulls it away at the last moment. He gives it to her for real after that. As she takes it in her mouth, her hand slides a little further up his thigh. She makes a rather suggestive moan as her lips slide off the metal.

He kisses her ear. "You are too much."

She grins and steals the fork to feed him. "I do my best."

Tony turns to Pepper. "Why don't you make noises like that?"

"Maybe if you gave me a reason to."

Steve chuckles. "And you say I'm bad. Here, let me." He shuffles closer brushing the hair off Pepper's face before taking the fork from Tony and guiding it through the cake then gently to her mouth as he whispers softly in her ear. Pepper moans as she takes the cake from the fork.

"Now I'm getting jealous." Loki says.

Steve winks as he hands Tony back the fork. "Follow your heart, son."

Tony stabs at the cake and eats.

Steve rolls his eyes. "What I whispered? I told Pep that her beauty is so great, it incapacitates your natural charisma."

Pepper stops Tony's hand. She takes the fork from him and feeds him some of the dessert. "I love you even when you're an ass."

Tony gives a small smile. "Pepper, as beautiful as you are, your brains are the real draw."

"Aww." She gives him a kiss. "That almost makes up for before."

Steve nods, approving. Then he cozies back to Loki with a soft apology as he kisses his earlobe. The former god looks up from his phone. "It's fine, love. But you should know there will probably be paparazzi outside."

"There's always paparazzi outside." Steve sighs and rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

"That's because you are so desperately handsome." He pats Steve's leg.

Steve pouts. "I don't want them to see me. Only you."

"Well that's a problem. I want them to see you and how lucky I am."

"See, I have a problem. They'll never see the real beauty you hold, so they'll never realize my luck." He gently strokes Loki's hair, pushing a piece behind his ear.

Loki strokes his chin. "That part is only for you. You're the only one who brings it out in me."

"Angel. China doll. Beau dieu. Night sky." Steve murmurs between soft kisses of Loki's fingers.

"We aren't alone." The reminder isn't just for Steve but for himself as well. Steve blushes, pulling back. Loki bites his lip. He has half a mind to pull Steve into the bathroom for some quality snogging.

"I think we lost them." Tony chuckles.

Steve ducks his head. "Sorry. I just. You know."

"Don't be sorry." Pepper tells him. "It's sweet. I wish Tony was a bit more like that."

"But then he wouldn't be Tony." Steve reminds her. "We like his gruff billy goat ways."

"True. He never had to work for it before."

"He never found someone worth working for." Steve alters her words.

"Until you." Tony tells Pepper. He kisses her hands. "You're the best part of me."

"Now we just need to convince him that marriage isn't a dirty word." Steve chuckles. He looks over to Bucky to see if his best friend is happy.

Bucky and Carol only have eyes for each other.

Loki takes the check when it comes. There is a small argument between him and Tony as to who will actually pay. Finally, Pepper tells them to put it on the Avengers credit card. "This is a team building event." She reasons.


	145. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers karaoke! Carol discovers one of her limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke playlist: http://8tracks.com/missgnutmeg/starlight-karaoke-night-1

The karaoke set up in the play room is, of course, impressive. There is a video screen, and they've hooked it up to the Stark server. This allows them to have access to practically every song ever recorded. There is also a disco ball on the ceiling and two standing microphones.

"Not bad." Tony decides when he starts fiddling with it.

"Not bad?" Steve echoes in disbelief.

Bruce and Natasha start by scoping out a couch. Carol starts playing with the song selection program.

"Well it was short notice." Tony adds. Given a day or two, they could have had a stage put in.

"It's fine." Pepper tells him.

"Amazing." Carol adds.

Steve nods and walks around to look at the equipment. "I think you should honour us with the first song, Tony."

Tony smiles and walks to the microphone. "JARVIS, you know my go to." Mr Roboto begins to play. Tony belts it out, including some robot moves during the non singing sections.

They all cheer as he finishes, and then Natasha gets up, to everyone's surprise. "Are we doing theme songs? I think I've got one." They all expect something Bondish to come on, but none of them really recognize the song. The first line says it all, though. "I am a secret government agent..."

There is a lot of whistling and clasping when she's done. Pepper goes up next. "I don't have a theme song. So I'll go to my standby." The familiar opening to I Will Survive begins, and she sings it with gusto.

It earns a few loud "you go, girl!"s. Then Carol hops up. "This one is for all the blonde haired, blue eyed superheroes out there." She loudly, and offtunedly sings Queen's 'Flash'. Tony thinks it's hysterical. And at the end he gives her a standing ovation.

Pepper takes Bucky aside and helps him pick out a song. He ends up picking something he knows.

"This is for Carol." He clears his throat. "When an irresistible force such as you meets an old immovable object like me, you can bet as sure as you live something's gotta give something's gotta give something's gotta give."

There's a few sour notes, but Carol doesn't care, if the way she's kissing Bucky as he finishes is any indication.

Steve goes up next, he's taken his time to pick a song since Loki's heard him sing quite often. He grins as he takes the mic. The song sounds vaguely familiar to Loki, and Steve really gets into the dancing, until he kneels before Loki at the chorus. "Truly wishin' that you listen when I sweetly ask you to striptease for me, baby, striptease for me, baby."

Loki laughs. He stands and dances in front of Steve. Then he begins to move as though he intends on actually doing a striptease, but instead he stops and pulls Steve into a kiss. At the end he turns to Bruce. "Do you want to go next or shall I?"

Bruce is trying to decide between two songs. "Go ahead."

Loki goes up and searches through some songs. To everyone's surprise, he chooses a song from a Disney cartoon. But it is kind of perfect. "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me well a witch. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True? Yes." He continues, belting our the lyrics with absolute glee.

Steve is chuckling at the sheer joy Loki puts into it. Carol giggles at some of his facial expressions. Bruce just shakes his head with a smile as Natasha cheers Loki on.

Bucky looks like he's going to choke from laughing so hard. Pepper is whooping with Natasha. Tony is filming it. Loki bows then talks into the microphone. "Top that, Bruce." He jogs to Steve's lap.

"Alright. But I need Natasha to dance for me." She raises an eyebrow but follows him up and understands instantly when the music begins to play. "Her name is Yoshimi - she's a black belt in karate, Working for the city - she has to discipline her body - cause she knows that it's demanding to defeat these evil machines - I know she can beat them."

Natasha makes sure to follow the sound effects in the song to do everything 'Yoshimi' can. The room goes crazy. The are whistles and whoops.

As the song ends, Bruce smiles. "I was choosing between two songs and I think I'll do the second anyway. This is dedicated to Dum-E." This song is actually a little bit sad, but he gets everyone to sing along for the repeating chorus at the end. "Robots need love too, they want to be loved by you, they want to be loved by you."

Loki is still on Steve's lap as they sing. He's leaning heavily against his love. He's surprised by how comfortable he feels, as though he really does belong here.

Steve kisses his neck when the song eds. "Up, I'd like to sing another."

He pouts but rises. He swats Steve's ass before shirting back down.

"I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me." The music is saucy, upbeat jazz and Steve has to loosen his tie and undo the top few buttons as sings. "His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean. And when he needs an alibi, he can use me ...all night."

Loki thinks he may love Steve even more now. When Steve sings the "I'll light a candle for good luck, now come on baby let's..." line, there's more than a few gasps and shocked faces. Steve is definitely breaking his good boy image tonight. There's a brief moment of stunned silence as a he finishes before the clapping begins.

Running up to him, Loki gives him a very deep and passionate kiss. "I need to get you home."

Steve chuckles as he wraps his arms around Loki's hips. "What about everyone else?" That kiss really got to him, though. Everyone would easily see how much if Loki stepped back.

"Fuck them. Figuratively speaking."

"We do have a room here." Steve whispers in his ear. "And all our stuff is at Buck and Carol's."

"We will go wherever you wish." Loki says as the others start yelling at them.

"Get a room already!" That's from Tony.

"We're picking one!" Steve yells back then gives Loki a look. "Can you teleport us to Buck's? We'll have it to ourselves a while."

Loki nods. He turns to the home's owners. "We'll see you back at the house." He looks back at Steve. Then he closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths. Magic tingles around them, and suddenly they are in the guest room. Loki wobbles slightly as he grips on to Steve. His breath is heavy. "Well that was easier than last time."

Steve takes a deep breath and holds Loki tightly, grinning at him. "Wow. You're getting stronger, baby. You feel okay? Or should I nurse you back to health?" 

"A little nursing would be nice."

Steve gently nuzzles Loki's neck as he guides him to the bed and lays him down. "My darling. My powerful love."

Loki smiles up at him. "You were so sexy tonight."

"Well, I was trying to catch up to you." Steve chuckles and strokes Loki's cheek. He starts singing his last song again. "What's the fun in playing it safe? I think I'd rather misbehave, your way."

He's stopped by a kiss. "Shall I strip for you?" Loki asks.

"I'd love that." He smiles and slowly pulls back.

"You'll need to put on some music." Loki tells him.

"Do we have..." Steve finally ends up using his phone, putting on some sensual jazz for Loki.

Loki gets up and starts swaying to the music. He looks at Steve with a smile. Then slowly he starts to strip. Steve licks his lips. His eyes follow the edge of each piece of clothing.

Shirt open but still on, Loki slowly bends over to take off his shoes. Those get tossed to the floor. The socks get tossed at Steve. Then he gets close to Steve and gyrates slowly to the music.

Steve hands go to Loki's hips, moving with them. "You make me want to beg you for more."

"No begging." Loki runs a hand through Steve's hair as his other hand slowly unfastened his pants.

"But I want to. I desire you so much.” He leans in to kiss the exposed skin.

Loki continues to dance. "Then beg. Plead for mercy, for forgiveness."

"I don't deserve you, Lo'. You spoil me after the dirty thoughts I had this afternoon." He nuzzles into Loki's pants, pushing them down with his jaw. "Terrible dirty thoughts. Starting when you kissed her."

"You must confess before I can punish and forgive."

"For the first time in my life, I truly desired Carol for Carol. Not just as a beautiful woman." Steve kisses Loki's hip.

"And does her pregnancy titillate you?" Loki asks. The pants slip down. He steps out of them.

Steve looks up with lust darkened blue eyes. "Pregnant Carol kissing you is the second hottest thing I've ever seen."

Loki smiles. "And the first?"

"You. The very first time I saw you naked." Steve takes a sharp breath. "Nothing will ever top that."

Smiling, Loki urges Steve up onto his feet. Then he starts undressing him. "Good answer."

"It's only the truth." Steve's fingers brush over Loki's arms. "But it gave me a thought, filled me with twisted fantasies."

Loki's voice is low, husky. "Tell me."

Steve nods obediently and lowers his eyes. His cheeks colour with mild shame. "Carol below me, on her hands and knees. Bucky rides me as I ride her. And you, you ride him, dominating all of us."

"Ooh." Loki's lips form a perfect O. "Such naughty thoughts." He yanks the belt from Steve's pants then roughly pulls them down. He holds the belt in his hands. "Hands and knees."

"Yes sir." Steve moves onto the bed, presenting his ass to Loki, legs spread slightly.

Loki takes a moment to appreciate the view. "Let me see. Such naughty thoughts...Three lashes per person in your little fantasy I think." He makes a loop with the belt. His arm moves back then swings forward to the leather makes contact with the muscular ass.

Steve reacts instinctively. His ass muscles clench and he lets out a puff of air. "I can't help it."

"Then I'll just have to keep punishing you." He hits him again. After a brief pause, the completes the first round of three. "That's Carol done."

"I want you, Loki. I want you to dominate and control my desire." Steve swallows thickly. "Please."

"I am your desire." Loki hits harder, another three for Bucky.

Steve's head falls forward. "Yes, love. You are my everything." His fingers grip the bedsheets.

Loki uses a touch of magic to make the next three strikes even harder. "That's for me. Now you must pay the price for you." These are the hardest yet, magic adding force to each strike.

Steve cries out in surprise at the strength of the hits. "Lo'? You've been holding out?" He's panting and his cock is growing heavy between his legs, though he won't so much as look at it without Loki's say so.

"Magic."

"Ah." His hand slips and Steve finds himself on knees and elbows. "Brilliant."

"Has your guilt and sin been purged?" Loki's hand slides over Steve's ass.

A shiver runs up his spine as he replies. "I am only purged when you say."

Loki kisses the base of Steve's spine just above the crack. "If you have told me all of your fantasy, then I am satisfied and ready to forgive."

"I have." Steve nods.

He licks up to the middle of Steve's spine. He gives his lover one last spank before moving to get the lube. Steve shifts to steady himself again. He's not sure he'll last long enough for Loki to get his cock in. "Love, is there? Do you... I'm not sure I'll last long."

"Last as long as you can." Loki pushes two fingers in. "I'll simply continue to use you until I'm finished."

The thought makes Steve impossibly harder. "God yes. Please."

Loki stretches him just a bit then adds a third finger. "I shall. Don't you worry."

"So good." Steve's whimpering. He's shaking with pleasure already.

The fingers come out. Loki lubes up his cock. Then he lines up. "Time for forgiveness, starlight." He pushes in.

Steve gasps, his head falling forward again as he's filled. "Loki. I want every inch of you. Every. Goddamn. Inch."

Loki goes slowly, excruciatingly so, pushing in a little at a time.

"Loki." It's a thin and needy whine. His fingers dig into the bed.

He waits until the last two inches then shoves the rest in hard. "That is every bit of me."

Steve works on controlling his breathing and his passion. His cheeks right through his shoulders and belly are red from it. "I could only. Only be more complete if. If I were inside you, too."

"If only that were possible." Loki pulls back smoothly then pushes back in all in one fluid motion.

"I'll work on my flexibility." Steve jokes even as he moans out his pleasure.

Loki laughs with him. "I believe you could do it." He thrusts harder, wanting to push deeper inside his love.

"I'm happy with this, though. You fill me so nicely." Steve's rocking his hips back, playing with the angle a bit in hopes of finding his prostate. Then he does and the sound he makes can only be described as pathetic.

His lover can't help but laugh. "Such beautiful sounds. Keep singing for me."

"Loki. Just keep this angle." A few more strokes and Steve is mewling, fighting to stay up as orgasm threatens.

Loki moves faster as Steve's reaction helps bring him closer. "Starlight.” He moans. "My. Beautiful. Starlight."

"Loki. Belle nuit." He cries out loudly as he comes, back arching to Loki. His lover continues, moving faster. Half a dozen more thrusts and he's coming. Steve collapses to the bed. He's sticky, full, and deliriously happy. Loki falls next to him, breathing heavily. Steve flops an arm over him. "That was. You're good."

"Thank you." Loki takes a contented breath. "It's certainly been an interesting day."

"Definitely." Steve nuzzles closer. "What are you thinking of, cause I'm still thinking of you kissing Carol."

A soft chuckle escapes Loki's lips. "I was thinking about how good I feel."

"It lifts my heart to hear you say that. I want every day to be good." He kisses Loki's head. "Mental health check? It's been a while."

"Good. Hopeful." Loki looks at the ceiling. "For the first time in maybe ever I felt like I belonged. Not just to you or Thor or mother, but to a group." His eyes look at Steve. "It was strange but nice."

"You're growing again, well your heart is." He smooths some hair behind Loki's ear. "I remember not too long ago, you couldn't be in the same room as Bucky without a fight starting. You've mellowed and gotten him to do the same. You've stopped worrying about fitting in and just started doing it. I always knew you'd get here."

Loki accepts the analysis without a word. "And you?"

"Hmmn. Happy for Buck. Worried about our twins. So in love with you." He smiles warmly.

Loki asks Steve why he's worried about the twins. "Please tell me is not the roots thing."

Steve shrugs. "A little. But also their blooming relationships and that they seem to be spending less time together."

"They're growing up. It happens to everyone." Loki strokes Steve's cheek. "They will always be close."

"I know you're right, but can you blame me for worrying?" He nuzzles Loki's hand.

"You who worries about every person he has ever met? No."

"Oh." Steve grins. "I'm also kinda worried Bucky might tackle us when they get home."

"Tackle?" He laughs. "What for?"

"Abandoning them." Steve shrugs then he slips his hand down to give Loki's cock a playful squeeze. "Might want a little of this action, too."

Loki shakes his head. "He prefers blonds. Plus I think my cock may have scared him off."

Steve laughs. "His loss. It's the most amazing cock I've ever seen. Carol too, the way she was going on."

"Well it certainly scared Jessica." He giggles at the memory.

"She's a strange one." He nips Loki's lip. "I like it. I like it so much I may need seconds."

"What a greedy boy." Loki teases.

"Is it really greed if I just want what's mine?"

"I suppose not." They hear a noise upstairs. Loki speaks in a loud whisper. "I think they're home."

"Maybe they need a second round, too?" Steve replies in the same way while raising his eyebrows.

"Perhaps you should call them."

"Should I?" Steve chuckles.

Loki trails a finger down his chest. "If you like."

"It is their house." He gives Loki a soft kiss. "Might be nice to play."

"Then call them."

Steve heads to the door and calls up to the other couple. "Buck? Carol? You home?"

Loki laughs as Bucky calls back down. "I meant on the phone, silly."

Steve sticks his tongue out at Loki then he turns back. "We're naked, if you want to join us." And still sticky, he realizes, that they may want to fix.

After a long pause, Bucky responds. "We'll be down in a bit. Gotta feed the cat."

"Would you like us to get less naked in that time?"

Although they can't see it, Bucky is shrugging at Carol. Then he gestures down to them as though telling her to decide and let them know.

Carol rolls her eyes and lightly punches his shoulder. "You're fine, Steve. Just give us a minute."

Loki is still lying on the bed. "You're a bit sticky." Then he looks at the bed covering. "That's sticky, too." He takes a breath, wipes a hand across, and the stickiness disappears. "Better."

Steve chuckles and heads back to sit on the bed, stealing a kiss. "You are incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself." Loki takes that kiss back. "Should I cover?" He looks down. His cock was magically cleaned when the semen was.

"That might be polite." Steve decides, also pulling some sheet over himself. "It's, like that Rocky Horror said, too nice a jump to rush."

Loki pulls the covers over one leg and his pelvis. Then he stretches his arms above his chest. "How's your ass?"

"Slightly grateful you're not as strong as I am." Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "And would certainly welcome more of you."

As Loki smiles at him, Bucky and Carol come down. Bucky knocks on the door frame. "Well I'm glad you feel comfortable in our house."

"It's a good house." Steve chuckles, a bit abashed. "Though I suppose we should let you two warm it."

Bucky's hand slides across Carol's waist. "We have. A few times."

Carol grins and gives him a quick kiss. "I'm all for a very warm house."

"Come. Sit." Loki says.

Steve chuckles. "Yes. We only bite if you ask nicely."

Carol laughs at that and takes Bucky's hand. "After you, honey."

Bucky sits near the foot of the bed on Steve's side. He pats the bed beside him and Carol sits. "So we've got two naked friends in our guest room. What are we to do with you?"

"First, you'll be kind enough to accept our apology for leaving so abruptly." Loki says.

"Oh, like I haven't tackled Bucky to a wall or three." Carol grins.

Steve blushes at that, eyes darting to Bucky then quickly away.

"Yeah. That was a hell of a kiss." Bucky says.

"Do you need one?" Steve teases quietly.

"Maybe. You offering?" He teases back.

Steve glances at Loki. "May I?"

"Be my guest. But know that I plan to let Carol kiss me the same way."

"Is that a challenge or a threat?" Steve's eyes move from Loki to Bucky, a hint of mischief there.

"A bit of both."

Carol raises an eyebrow at Loki. He seems very affectionate today.

"With your permission of course." Loki tells her with a small bow.

"Granted. Easily." She tells him before sliding across the bed to sit on his lap. Loki's arms go around her waist. He rests his chin on her shoulder. "I'm waiting, boys."

Bucky scooches forward a bit. Then he clears his throat. Steve chuckles. He's a bit nervous, but he knows this is as much a show for Loki as for his own pleasure. He slips from his sheet, his hand grasping the back of Bucky's neck. It's the sort of kiss they haven't shared since Bucky was still trying to take Steve from Loki. Steve's lips are hungry, his tongue demanding.

Bucky is nervous at first, barely reacting. But something clicks. Maybe it's the feel of Steve's tongue. Maybe it's his scent. But soon Bucky is kissing back just as hungrily.

Loki is glad Carol is in his arms. Otherwise the jealousy might flare up again, leading him to do something they'd all regret. He gives her a little squeeze. She strokes his cheek and whispers in his ear. "I think it's time to change our rules. We need to keep our loves burning."

Soon Steve has Bucky down against the bed, a knee between his thighs. He finally pulls away, his eyes bright and cheeks rosy as he looks down at his friend.

"As you wish. Whatever you wish." He kisses her cheek.

"Bucky has voyeuristic tendencies. I don't have it in me to deny him." It's her turn to pony up. Her mouth crawls along Loki's jaw before she tastes his lips. Her kiss is slow but hungry. She explores every inch of Loki's mouth. Loki would call it more sensual than anything. He lets her finish before exploring her mouth in return.

Panting and while continuing to kiss Steve, Bucky watches them. Steve's mouth leaves Bucky's, going for his neck while his hands go to his shirt. He begins to unbutton it, kissing the neck and chest that have been exposed.

Bucky's hand goes into Steve's hair as he continues to watch Carol and Loki. He puts an arm on his wife's knee. "Carol?"

"Mmhmmn?" She pulls away from Loki to look at him, her hand touching his arm. "Yes, beautiful?"

He leans over and kisses her. 

She kisses him lovingly. "What does my Bucky-bear want?"

Loki kisses her neck and sucks on her earlobe.

Bucky looks at Carol with uncertainty. "I don't know."

Carol is certainly enjoying the attention. "Did you want to ask...?"

He shrugs before closing his eyes. Steve has gotten to his nipple and is doing something downright sinful. Carol ruffles Steve's hair when she sees it. "You'll spoil him."

Steve just laughs and switches to the other side.

Loki's hand is sliding up Carol's leg. "You are so beautiful."

"Like I haven't heard that before." She teases as she moves back to Loki. "May I kiss you again?"

"Please." His fingers gently trace the line of her jaw.

She sucks on his lip first, nips the inside before she kisses him again. He pulls away only so he can smile at her. Then his lips return to hers, adding a bit more fire to the kisses.

Bucky pulls Steve's head away to kiss him again. Steve starts laughing. "Someone's jealous." He pushes Bucky's shirt off his shoulders.

"Can you blame me?" He takes Steve's hand and kisses the wrist.

"Maybe a little. Should we switch?" Steve looks over.

He looks over, too. "Yeah. I think it might be time to take Carol upstairs."

Steve pauses. He glances at Loki. "Or you could stay?"

Loki nods and looks at Carol. "So long as you're both comfortable with that."

The idea makes Bucky both nervous and excited.

Carol takes a deep breath. "I'm willing to try."

"If it gets uncomfortable, simply say so or take Bucky's hand and leave." Loki kisses her cheek. Then he helps her to Bucky's lap before moving closer to Steve.

Steve pushes back, taking Loki into his arms. "They have us at a disadvantage. They've still got clothing."

Carol chuckles, her fingers finishing the job Steve was doing of removing Bucky's shirt.

Loki looks at Steve innocently. "I honestly don't see that as an advantage." He kisses the corner of Steve's mouth and runs his tongue over that plump bottom lip.

He has to concede Loki has a good point with that. "Maybe they need help?"

Loki nods. He unfastens Carol's dress as Steve helps to remove the rest of Bucky's clothes.

There's something about the brush of Loki's hands against her skin that makes her more nervous about their shared nudity this time. She feels a bit shy about showing her ever growing belly, uncertain that these perfect men around her should want anything to do with it. But soon she's down to bra and panties and she gives Bucky a small smile. Bucky gives her a soft kiss.

Steve's fingers trail down Bucky's spine as moves to give Loki a less soft kiss. Actually, it's rather demanding. Loki kisses back passionately. He keeps a hand on Carol, stroking the top of her leg.

Carol takes the hint, guiding her husband to her bra as she kisses his throat. He helps take it off her then cups her breasts in his hands.

As he sees those perfect globes, Steve can't help his question. "Do they... Is there milk yet?"

Loki tries not to laugh at the question.

Carol raises an eyebrow. "It's not supposed to come in until they're born."

"Oh." Steve blushes, lightly nudging Loki.

Loki gives him a light kiss. "I love you." The next kiss is not light at all.

That eases Steve out of his embarrassment. But he has to pause again. "What about our rules? Shouldn't there be a second female?"

"Excellent point. I believe it's Bucky's turn, isn't it?" Loki turns to look at the man.

"Uh, is it? Wasn't I the woman last time?"

"I'm willing to forgo that." Carol smiles. "If we're doing what I think we are. I don't want to mess with anyone's groove."

"No. We shouldn't forgo it." Loki's voice changes as he says it. As she says it. "Do you mind, starlight?" She asks, batting her eyes.

"Never, never." Steve leans in to kiss her shoulder. "I like you every way."

She guides his head to her breast as she takes Carol's hand and kisses it. Steve is more than happy to nuzzle and kiss that breast. He lets his own hand wander to Bucky's thigh, kneading it.

Carol's not sure what to think, but she pulls Loki's face to hers so they can kiss as the boys make up their minds.

Bucky moans at the all of the stimulation. His mouth moves to Carol's neck. Carol pulls her mouth from Loki's and goes straight for Bucky's. She can definitely feel the wetness growing between her legs. And she watches half in fascination as both Bucky and Steve's passions become obvious. It's a bit heady.

Loki lifts Steve's head and kisses him passionately. "I think we're going to need condoms."

"We have some in our bag." Steve reminds her as he sucks on her lip. He's trying hard not to stare at Bucky's growing erection, but it's something he's wanted to see since his youth.

"We don't. We're okay without one." Carol points out. She's shifting closer to Bucky, fingers tracing his chest muscles.

"Uh-huh." That's all Bucky can manage as he tries to draw Carol closer. His mouth is busy tasting her, drawing his teeth over her chin.

"Am I riding you, again? It seems easiest." Carol asks Bucky softly.

Steve has pulled away to find the condoms and crawls back onto the bed, staying low and kissing along Loki's thighs.

"Yeah." The word sounds like a sigh from Bucky's lips.

Loki moans softly. She's wet and wanting. And watching Steve only makes her want him more. Steve tries to decide the best way to do this. He wants to see this, wants to experience every bit he can. He gently bites Loki's thigh and pulls away once more, taking his time to roll his condom on. "Lo'? Buck? I think we need you both on your backs."

"This should be interesting." Loki moves to rest her head on one of the pillows. She teaches a hand out to Steve, her legs wide.

"I think that's what we're going for?" Steve looks over at Bucky, swallowing hard when he sees the proud cock. He takes Carol by the hips and guides her gently back. "You too, pal."

Carol can't help the gasp that escapes when Steve pulls her back, and his cock unintentionally brushes against her leg. For a second, just a second, she considers the fantasy Bucky once told her involving her and the two men and her cheeks redden.

Bucky moves to lie next to Loki. And when her fingers find his, he gives them a little squeeze. He looks between Steve and Carol and thinks he must be the luckiest guy in the whole universe.

"C'mon." Steve gently kisses Carol's neck as he leads her to straddle Bucky, his hands still on her hips as she begins to take in her husband's cock.

Loki watches for a moment but decides he's much more interested in Steve's cock. "Don't make me wait any longer, starlight."

Steve chuckles at Loki's impatience. "I'm here, night sky." He pulls away from Carol with one last kiss and settles himself between Loki's thighs. Just to tease her more, he decides to push in slowly, stopping only halfway.

Her back arches off the bed at the same time that Bucky moans. "Better. But not nearly enough."

"So demanding." He pushes the rest of the way in, looking down at her.

Carol laughs at their interaction as she looks at Bucky. "See, not just me. Everyone wants more of their favourite cock."

He chuckles. "Yes, dear." He winks at her as his hands move up her thighs.

"I think you want this." She slides one of Bucky's hands onto Steve's thigh as she begins to rock against him. 

Steve goes for bold, putting his hand over Carol and Bucky's hands and moving them up his hip, very close to where he and Loki are joined. 

Loki puts her hand over theirs, splaying her fingers to touch them all. She starts thrusting up as breathy moans escape her lips.

Steve also starts thrusting, deep but easy. The hands on him are strange but comfortable at the same time. The pleased sounds coming from all four of them encourage him.

Carol tries to follow their rhythm as she rides Bucky, trying to give him the best experience from this situation. It's his fantasy, after all, isn't it?

One hand on Steve's hip, Bucky keeps his other hand on Carol's breast. "Fuck."

"I'm trying." Steve chuckles as he looks over at his friend. For a moment, he can pretend it's Bucky he's fucking, but he quickly realizes that the only place he wants his dick is right where it is. But still, to share this moment with Bucky is just the expression of love he's never found words for. "God." He leans forward, starting to really get into it, one hand on Bucky's shoulder and one on Loki's.

"Steve." Loki moans. She's starting to feel that familiar sensitivity. "There."

Bucky gasps. He hadn't expected to be so turned on by Loki's noises.

"You okay there, buddy?" Steve grins and leans in to kiss Bucky's cheek.

"Oy. That's mine." Carol teases him with a gentle push as she increases her pace against Bucky. "Stop letting the pretty boy distract you."

"Hard not to." Bucky tells her. "You getting there, doll?"

"You've been better." She admits, grinding down.

That promotes him to thrust up harder. "Tell me what you need."

"A little of what she's having?" Carol teases as Loki makes another pleased sound. What she really wants is more of his mouth, but her belly makes that hard. Instead her fingers move down to her clit. "I've got it, you just do your thing."

Carol's teasing makes Steve feel a little guilty, he can only imagine how her pregnancy has affected their sex life. He wants to help, if he can.

Bucky nods. "Sorry, doll." He moves his hands to join hers on her clit, hoping he can help her along. It does help a little, but at the same time she's tempted to just fake it and get it over with. She gives him a smile that clearly hints he owes her.

He stills. "Do you want to stop?"

"You finish." She urges him, hands leaving her clit to stroke his belly.

"You sure?"

Loki looks up at Steve before turning to Carol. She sympathizes and wonders if this was a bad idea.

"No, I just said it to hear myself speak." She hits his chest.

Steve catches Loki's eye. This is seeming less and less the good idea he thought it would be. He doesn't feel right finishing, even when he is this close.

Bucky sits up and contorts himself to kiss her. "I don't want to finish if you're not enjoying it."

She shakes her head. "This isn't about me. It never was. Enjoy it, you idiot."

He almost asks her if she's sure again. But then something in her words make him pause. "You aren't enjoying it?"

"I thought that was already obvious?" She gives him a sad smile. "I think it's just not a good day for it."

Bucky can't look at the other couple. "Sorry guys. We're calling it a night."

"Don't -" Carol is clearly angry but she cuts off her own argument.

"We should just go." Bucky tells her.

"Fine." She disentangles herself and gets off the bed. She quickly pulls her dress back on before turning to Steve and Loki. "I'm truly sorry. Don't let me ruin your night."

Guilt collects in the back of Steve's throat like a wad of gum he knows he'll never swallow. "Don't be, sweetheart. You know we love you." He pulls away from Loki, offers Carol a reassuring hand but she shakes her head and takes a step back.

Bucky gets up and pulls on his underwear and pants. He picks up the rest of his things. "Night." He follows Carol upstairs.

"I'm sorry, love." Loki says.

Steve groans and rests his head on Loki's belly once they go. "This is all on me, isn't it?"

"No. No." She runs her fingers through his hair. "Maybe a little. But sometimes orgasms are elusive."

He rolls over with a sigh, pulling out in the process. The mood is definitely broken by this point.

"Do you mind if I finish?"

"I'm sorry love." Steve shifts. "How can I help you?"

"Just stay there and look handsome." Her fingers move to her slit, searching for the place Steve had found before. Her mouth opens when she does.

"You sure?" He moves his hand over hers.

She moans. "Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean it."

"I always mean it." He works along her jaw before claiming her lips. She moves their hands slowly, making her need almost painful. 

Steve's lips move back along her cheek and he kisses her earlobe. "I love you, my angel, my sweet sexual Loki."

"Steve." She moans. Her body starts to tremble. She bucks up wanting more from their hands. "That's. So. Good. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Her hand moves faster. "Ye-yes!"

"My good girl. You gonna come for me? You gonna soak my hand?" He nips over her carotid artery then sucks roughly on the same spot.

"I am! I'm coming!" She moans then collapses, panting, their fingers on the magic spot that brought such pleasure.

He kisses her head tenderly. "I'm glad you still got something from that."

"Silly since Carol was right about this scenario being for you and Bucky."

"It's hard to come when feeling that guilty." Steve sighs again, burying his face in Loki's neck. His arms circle her, keeping her close. "I've been greedy, not paying attention."

Her arms wrap around him. "It's okay to be greedy sometimes. You're only human."

Steve makes a grunt that could be either agreement or disagreement.

"I'm sorry." Loki wonders if Steve will be able to face them tomorrow without turning bright red and feeling a double-dose of that guilt.

Steve is just praying Carol and Bucky don't fight over this. "It'll be okay." He tries to convince them both.

Upstairs Bucky is brushing his teeth and cursing himself for going downstairs with Carol. He should have known better.

Carol had started sitting on the bed, but she feels uncomfortable again so she moves to the girls' room. Her fingers move over the painted stars, pausing on one of Bucky's before moving to the window, opening it wide.

He's surprised she's not in the room when he comes out. He decides to search for her, afraid he's done something to ruin this. He's not surprised to find her in the nursery. "How bad did I fuck up?"

"You didn't." Her eyes stay on the sky though she does reach a hand back toward him.

He rushes forward and takes it. "Wishing you could touch the stars?"

"I miss them. Normally when I feel like this is fly up there until I run out of breath and let myself fall back to earth."

Bucky wraps his arms around her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She wraps her arm around his head. "You're so stupid. I want you to enjoy these sessions with Steve and Loki."

"I can't, not if you are into it, too." He means it. As soon as he saw she wasn't enjoying herself, he started losing interest, too.

"I like the light play, the kissing and touches, but." She turns her head to kiss the side of his. "But I don't want to be naked with them again until the girls are born."

"You got it." He leaves it at that.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is soft and she presses into him. "Naked is not my favourite right now."

"Don't see why not. You are fucking gorgeous." He kisses her ear.

She frowns. "Feel like a cow. I'm slow and land bound and useless."

"Not useless. Never useless." He kisses her neck. "Besides, when the girls are older, you get to hang this over their heads." He pitches his voice higher. "I gave up flying for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

She elbows him. "I'm baring twins for you, and this is the thanks I get?" She giggles.

He chuckles. "You're already a master."

She's quiet a while, focused on the sky again. When she finally speaks, her voice is so soft that it could be to herself. "Will I ever be enough?"

His heart breaks. He turns her to be able to look into her eyes. "You _are_ enough. I just have these stupid fantasies. But if I had to choose, I'd always choose you."

She takes his hand, holding it to her cheek. A smile tries to twitch into existence. "Then you're the only one in the world that doesn't expect more from me."

"All I expect is for you to be yourself." He kisses her nose.

"I may need to figure that out again." She admits. "There's been some pretty big changes for me recently."

He moves a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I know the feeling."

She nods, eyes moving downward. "I l- I love you, Bucky."

He uses a single finger to life her chin up. He looks into her eyes. "I love you, Carol."

She meets his eyes with adoration and some sadness. "I'm sorry I wrecked your night."

"Don't. You didn't. I'd rather snuggle with you then fuck you if you're not happy about it."

"I love when you fuck me. Normally." She frowns, she knows he's been frustrated too.

"We'll get back to normal again." He gives her a small smile. "And then you'll be able to reach for those stars.”

"I miss breaking things." She laughs softly as she rests her head against his.

"Maybe you and Loki should have another destruction session in the Avengers tower." Bucky tells her.

"No, no, _breaking things_." She raises her eyebrows, hoping to remind him of the tiles and furniture that have suffered from their mixed strength.

"Oh." He laughs. "Breaking things. Right."

She bumps his head. "You big dummy."

"That's me. Big dummy."

"Big dumb dummy. Will you give me a back rub?" She kisses him.

"It would be this big dummy's extreme pleasure." He takes her hand and tugs her gently towards the door.

She goes with him, holding tight. "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He closes the door to their bedroom behind him. "Honestly. I prefer it when it's just us. No competition that way."

"I usually like competition, but you're right. It's weird in bed, especially if something-" She bites her lip. "I really thought you'd enjoy that, though."

He shrugs. "I liked it at first, but." He's not sure how to say it. The fantasy was better.

"Not exactly what you thought it would be?" She pulls him into a hug.

"Not exactly." He gives her a light kiss. "Get on the bed. I'll rub your shoulders."

She goes to sit cross legged on the bed, laying on her belly not exactly being an option. He pulls up on her dress and removes it. Then his hands rest on her shoulder and start kneading.

Carol sighs, letting her head droop. "I feel like I keep making bad choices, when it comes to us."

"You can't take all the credit for this one." His thumbs press circles at the nape of her neck.

"True. I'm not the one who has a hard on for his best friend." She's teasing but there's a level of sadness in there.

His hands stop for a moment. They start again.

"But I didn't have to get in. Hell, I knew it was a possibility from day one but I still let you in. How could I not?" She's laughing softly. "Thought I could make you happier by giving in."

"Made me love you more." His palm smooths down her spine.

She moans softly. Her back's been sore from the extra weight and he's working wonders. "You need to tell me to stop, sometimes. I'm really bad at it."

"I'll try to remember that." He kisses the back of her neck.

"I can't promise I'll listen." She chuckles.

"Wouldn't expect you to. Just hope I don't end up with three girls constantly pushing boundaries. That'll get exhausting." His fingers press against the sides of her neck.

"Mmn. Yeah, you're doomed, honey." She allows her neck to relax, her head moving with the pressure of his fingers. "You can have my pussy as a consolation prize."

He laughs. "As in your vagina or Chewie?"

"Which would you prefer?" She grins.

"Vagina. Definitely." His hand work at a knot at her right shoulder. "Also I might want a male dog just for solidarity."

Carol lets out a pained grunt. "I guess. If you have to."

"After the girls are older. Maybe." He keeps at the knot. "And only if you all always gang up on me."

"I could get you a beta fish." She teases.

"Fish aren't fun."

"How about a rat? I hear they're like tiny dogs."

"A. Chewie would try to eat it. B. You girls would probably freak when you saw it."

"I have no problem with rats. I've saved Jess from them more than once." She shakes her head. "She tried to vaporize it!"

He moves down to her middle back. "Oh so then Jess would come over and kill it."

"Nope. I'd hold it over her head whenever we want her to go home." She laughs.

"You. Are terrible." He chuckles.

She shakes her head. "I'm the best."

"The best at being terrible." He reasons.

"I can still beat you bloody, mister." She turns and lightly punches his thigh.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Ass." She steals a kiss.

He smiles at her. "So we're okay?"

"I was never more than uncomfortable." She shrugs. "Well, annoyed that you wouldn't finish what you'd claimed to want."

"Sorry. Didn't want it once I realized you didn't want it, too."

"I wanted for you to have it."

"And now we're talking in circles again." He kisses her shoulder.

She leans against him. "I don't mind a little discomfort for you."

He laughs. "I figured what with the whole pregnancy thing."

"That's more than a little." She pulls his arms around her. "In case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed." He rests his head on her shoulder.

Her head rests against his. "Completely worth it."

"I'm glad you think so." He takes a breath and enjoys the intimacy of the moment. "Ready to go to bed?"

"No." She cuddles closer. "Not moving."

"You're going to sleep sitting up?"

"Don't need sleep."

"No?" He gives her a little squeeze. "Then what do you need?"

She nuzzles his temple. "Just what I have."

His body rumbles with silent laughter. "You're a secret sap, you know that?"

"Such lies. Why do you lie like that?" She grins.

"Me? Lie? Never." He kisses her cheek.

Carol laughs softly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make it all better." She takes his hand, twining their fingers.

"Dunno. Guess you inspire me." He takes a breath. "You smell good."

"I used your soap today." She kisses his hand.

"No wonder."

She sighs and kisses his cheek. "Can we have ice cream for breakfast?"

"Depends." He pauses. "What flavor?"

"Really?" She gives him a look.

He looks at her back. "Who am I to question to cravings of a pregnant woman?"

"Always chocolate. Always." She tugs him into a kiss.

"Do we have chocolate? Or do I need to make a run?"

"I don't know. Did we finish that last box?" She leans her full weight against him. "You're not moving."

He laughs, his chest vibrates against her. "Yes, Colonel."

She nods. "I _suppose_ we could go to bed, then."

"You sure?" He teases.

"Why? You need something first?" She strokes his cheek.

"Nope." He kisses her hand.

She smiles. "Scary words, honey."

"Scary words, doll." They lie down. Bucky tries to help Carol get into a comfortable position. Then he closes his eyes and lets himself drift off.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Morning finds Steve staring at the ceiling much as he has for most of the night. Not even Loki's closeness can ease the guilt gnawing at his insides.

Back to being a man, Loki turns to looks at him. "Did you get any sleep?"

Steve shakes his head. "I couldn't. This is like Wanda's vision. Anytime I get what I want, it's tainted, people get hurt."

Loki takes Steve's hand. "No one is hurt. Not that we know of anyway." A new worry comes. "Will you be able to face them this morning? Or should I do some reconnaissance."

"I may need to pull myself together a little, first." He curls into Loki, burying his face in the firm chest and breathing slow.

Wrapping his arms around Steve, he holds him close. "They love you. And it's not as though they're blameless in all this. It'll be fine. You'll see."

Steve nods. He knows it has to be. He can't lose Bucky over something so stupid. Then he scolds himself for even thinking it possible.

"I love you. Even when you're a neurotic mess." Loki kisses his love's head.

"I'm not neurotic." Steve whines.

"Of course not."

He leans up, looking down on Loki. "I'm understandably upset."

"You are understandably upset." Loki agrees. He reaches up and strokes Steve's cheek. "I'm sorry for my part in it."

He kisses Loki. "Your only fault is in giving me what I want."

"I need to set more limits on you, eh?" He gives a little smile.

"Oh yeah, because I'm a rambunctious asshole." Steve manages to chuckle.

"Well I can't have you taking my title." He teases.

Steve smiles. "No, your title is sexy beast."

Loki gives a little snarl.

"Exactly." He nips Loki's lips.

Lifting his head, he kisses Steve back.

"We should get dressed." Steve tells his love before kissing his chin.

"We should." Loki gives him a soft smile.

"I need a good apology." Steve kisses Loki once more before sitting up.

"No. You need a sincere apology. I don't see you having a problem with that."

Steve nods with a small smile, stretching out. Then he reaches for a clean shirt. Loki gets up and walks naked to the bathroom, waiting to put on clothes until he returns. Steve shuffles into a pair of jeans and fixes his hair with his hand.

"You're making it worse." Loki moves the blond to the sink and uses water to help tame some of the more impertinent locks of hair. "There. Much better." He kisses Steve's cheek and finishes dressing.

"Thank you." Steve gives a crooked smile as he watches Loki. Glorious, ever perfect Loki. Loki takes his hand and leads him upstairs. They find Carol at the table and Bucky in the kitchen scooping out ice cream into two bowls.

"Ice cream? Did I upset you that much?" Steve furrows his brow.

Carol smiles up at him. "No, I just deserve ice cream for breakfast for being pregnant."

"I can make you guys actual breakfast if you want." Bucky offers.

Loki smiles. "I've never had ice cream for breakfast."

"I'm a poor boyfriend." Steve shrugs and grabs a chair.

Bucky looks at them. "So ice cream for four?" He hands the two bowls he's made up to Carol and Loki. Then he grabs two more bowls.

Carol happily digs in. "I think ice cream should be every meal."

"You'd get sick of it eventually." Bucky tells her. He turns to Steve. "We're going to be starving in a few hours."

"I'm already starving." Steve tries to joke.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Terrible. Don't ruin my breakfast."

He winks. "We'll have to make bacon for a snack later."

"Bacon would be good on this." Carol grins around her spoon.

"Do you see what I'm living with?" Bucky asks. "Loki, take note. You're gonna have to fulfill these weird cravings soon."

Carol makes a face. "They're not weird."

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. "I thought that was a joke?"

"Not a joke. Lately she wants bacon on everything."

"Still don't think it's weird." Carol leans in to steal from Steve's bowl.

"Of course not." Loki replies. He steals a bit from Bucky's bowl.

"I'm probably just going to want foods from our childhood." Steve winks.

Bucky laughs. "Good luck with that, Loki."

"Magic." Loki grins.

"He already brings me food from around the world." Steve smiles softly. "I'm spoiled."

"I'm happy with bacon and chocolate." Carol reaches her hand to Bucky.

He takes it and smiles at her. "I've got it way easy."

Carol winks. "I'm lulling him into a false sense of security."

Loki nods slowly. "An excellent plan."

"And what will you do once he's there?" Steve hands his bowl over to Carol, as she's clearly enjoying it more.

"Give him twins." She grins.

"That's her answer to everything now." Bucky points his spoon at Carol. "Use it while you can, doll."

"After, it'll be 'I gave him twins'." She laughs.

He laughs with her and nods. "This is what I get for suggesting you guilt the girls with stories of how you carried them."

Loki catches Steve's eye and smiles. He makes a small gesture as though to say 'See? I told you it would be fine.'

Steve ducks his head with a small nod. "We all know they're going to be your whole world."

"I know." The look on Bucky's face clearly says he doesn't mind.

"Lucky." Steve smiles at them both.

"Patience." Loki tells him.

Steve nods again. "Soon enough."

Loki turns to Carol. "Would you like to discuss the baby shower while I'm here?" He raises a finger. "Wait. You needed to call Jess. Sorry."

"I'll call you about it later. Promise." She touches his wrist.

Bucky looks up. "Do we need to throw you a bridal shower?"

Steve blushes and his eyes go wide. "Goodness no."

"We have everything we need. But thank you." Loki says.

"You have to plan a good bachelor party, Buck. Something extra kinky for Steve." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh." Steve's cheeks go really dark.

Loki takes his hand. "Carol, you'll have to come to mine. Though I should probably warn you about Thor first."

"Warn?" Carol grins.

"Drunk Thor, well, drunk Asgardians in general can be very... embarrassing."

"Oh, I've had some nights out with drunk boys." She shakes her head. "Remember I knew Tony in his younger days."

He nods. "Yes, and being in the military I'm sure you've had similar instance. Still, Asgardians tend to take it to a new level of douchebaggery." He smiles at the word.

"I'll keep him in line." Carol laughs.

"So long as he's alone." Loki pushes his empty bowl away. "But if we have it on Asgard with the Warriors Three, we may be in trouble."

That makes Steve frown. "You can't."

"Can't what?" Loki asks. Then he remembers. "Oh. Right. Won't be a problem then. It's a relief really."

Steve takes Loki's hand.

"I don't understand." Carol looks between them.

Loki's voice is casual when he answers. "I've been banished from Asgard. Not allowed to go back without grave consequences."

"Oh." She considers this, spoon moving in her bowl. "A lot like me and Boston."

"Fathers are assholes." Loki mutters. "Present company excluded of course."

Carol agrees. Steve has no memory of his, so he can't comment.

"Of course." Bucky says. He holds the back of Carol's chair. "Well I'm sure Thor will throw a hell of a bachelor party."

"Is it a contest? Who can get in more trouble?" Carol looks up at Bucky.

"We don't need that." Steve waves his hands.

"Definitely don't need that, pregnant lady." He leans in to kiss her.

She returns it. "You're no fun."

"I'm fun." He grins. "Fun enough to get you pregnant with twins."

"Hate to tell you this, but they can manage that with a turkey baster, these days." She pats his cheek.

The three men make faces at that comment. Loki does the sensible thing and tries to change the subject. "Steve and I are taking dancing lessons."

Steve nods. "Learning a different dance each week. It's kind of neat."

"Steve dancing?" Bucky grins. He came help but tease. "That alone is a miracle. This guy could barely talk to a girl much less ask her to dance. You've worked wonders, Loki."

Loki is a bit stunned by the compliment.

"Jerk." Steve punches Bucky's arm.

"Am I wrong?" Bucky asks him.

"I just didn't want to dance." Steve frowns. He'd given up on it, back in their day, deciding to wait on the right partner. "Not til I had the right partner."

Loki squeezes his hand. "And finally Peggy came along. I'm sorry you never got the chance to dance with her."

"It's okay." Steve smiles warmly at Loki. "God gave me a second chance."

That earns him a kiss. Loki pulls back and licks his lips. "Mmm. Chocolaty."

Steve laughs. "Glad I meet your approval."

Carol glances up at Bucky. She's not sure God gave him to her, but she's grateful.

"Always." Loki parts his hand. "We should think about leaving soon. I'm sure Carol and Bucky don't need us around to entertain."

"I'm sure you entertain us more than we do you." She smiles at them both. "Thank you for sharing these first days with us."

Bucky nods. "You've helped us not just move but create some nice memories. Geez I sound like a getting card."

"You always did." Steve teases Bucky as he rises for a hug.

Getting up, too, Bucky hugs him tight. "I love you, punk."

"Love you, too, jerk. You're the best family a guy could hope for." The embrace stays tight a few moments longer.

Carol smiles at Loki. "What will we ever do with them?"

"The only thing we can do. Love them."

Carol nods. Then she pulls Steve down so she can kiss him lightly. "You take good care of my Loki. And you."

"Yes, ma'am." He hugs her.

Loki is tempted to kiss Bucky on the mouth but figures they don't need the added embarrassment. Instead he offers his hand. Bucky looks at it for a moment before taking it and pulling the former god into a half hug.

Everyone finally parts and they all look at each other. Carol breaks the silence. "Drive safe. Loki, wait until you're home to seduce Steve. Steve, stop hating yourself, nothing's wrong."

"We still need to get our things from downstairs you know." Loki reminds them. "I'll do that while you continue to ease Steve's overactive conscience." He heads downstairs.

"It's not-" Steve frowns at Loki's back. Then he turns to Carol and Bucky. "You guys are okay, right?"

"Fine." Bucky assures him with a smile. "Really."

"Okay. I'm. I'm sorry. I honestly thought it'd be okay." He looks like he wants to say more, but holds himself back.

"Don't worry, Steve. Now we know my boundaries. That's good." Carol grips his arm.

Steve nods. "We're lucky to have you." He kisses her head.

"Exactly." Bucky puts a hand on Carol's shoulder.

Carol puts her hand over Bucky's and smiles up at him. "I'm lucky to have someone watching my six."

"Always, cheeseburger." He grins.

"I should never have told you my call sign." She laughs. "Too bad army is too lame for them."

"Hey." Steve chuckles.

Loki reappears with their bag and Steve's shield. It warms him to see the smile back on his love's lips. "All ready?"

"Yes, we better go before it becomes army versus air force." Steve chuckles.

"Sounds tedious. Bucky, Carol, thank you again. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you for helping us make it lovely." Carol steals one last hug. "Call us when you get home."

"We shall." Loki leads the way out to the car.

Carol and Bucky wave from the doorway.


	146. Dancing Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the twins.

Steve and Loki leave Bucky and Carol's to drive back home to Washington. As Loki checks his phone he asks Steve if he would like some real breakfast.

"God yes." Steve laughs. "How does Bucky live like that?"

He laughs. "Always an adventure. I'm fine with wherever you wish to go." He looks at Steve. "I love you. And I tease because I think you're adorable."

"We'll just grab something quick and cheap. I want to go home." He takes Loki's hand.

Loki nods. "Sounds perfect."

"I owe you a proper date, after last night." Steve kisses Loki's fingers. "I'm making your favourite and then you'll get a private karaoke show, complete with dancing."

"Assuming Wanda is out on a date." Though dinner with Wanda sounds nice, too.

Steve had forgotten Wanda was home. "Well, we could encourage her."

"Encourage?" The word tickles Loki for some unknown reason. "I suppose."

"Or we could hit our club?"

"Another lovely idea. Or we could snuggle on the couch and watch a movie."

"A personal favourite." Steve smiles.

Loki tries not to chuckle. "And Wanda could join us if she can't be encouraged to go on a date."

A nod. "Have we figured Pietro's schedule out yet?"

He nods. "Somewhat. We get him the beginning of each week. Then he returns to New York for the last half."

"So is he home?"

Loki thinks. "I'm not sure. If not, he'll be going home today or tomorrow."

Steve nods again. "So we could have all the kids. I vote for a movie night. Something old, maybe with Bette Davis?"

"Mmm. I'll text Pietro."

Pietro meets them at the fast food place so he can drive back with them. "Thank you. Jess has a case." He then orders three breakfast sandwiches.

"You're always welcome. How are you?" Steve has just as many.

"Good." He smiles. "A bit tired."

Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki. "What have you been up to?"

Pietro blushes a little as he concentrates on his breakfast. "Only getting to know Jess better."

"Of course." Steve winks. "What colour are her eyes?"

"Green. They are a beautiful green."

"Just making sure you're getting to know all of her, son." Steve teases gently with a hand on his shoulder.

"Every inch, father." He says this with a wink.

Steve chuckles. "Good. Just don't get pregnant. Yet."

"We are careful and follow mother's advice."

Loki nods in approval. "You'll have to tell us all about her."

"I agree. All I know is Bucky doesn't seem to like her much.

"Bucky didn't like me much when we first met." Loki reminds him. "Not that the feeling wasn't mutual."

"Yeah, he gets protective." Steve chuckles.

"Jess is also protective. And Carol is her best friend." Pietro lens towards them. "She does not like Bucky much either."

Steve shakes his head. "So much jealousy. Why?"

Pietro shrugs.

Loki offers two possibilities that he counts on his fingers. "Wanting what someone else has. Afraid to lose what we do."

"I don't-" he pauses. Of course Steve understands. "It's hard. I want to be better than that."

Loki takes his hand. "You generally are better than that."

Steve smiles and kisses Loki's fingers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He slurps up his chocolate milk.

"Sexy." Steve teases. Then he turns to Pietro. "You will not believe what Carol had for breakfast."

"Tell me." Pietro wonders what sort of weird pregnancy thing she was craving.

"Chocolate ice cream." Steve shakes his head.

He raises an eyebrow. "I do not know whether to be weirded out or jealous."

"It was not filling." Steve frowns.

Loki pouts. "Poor starlight. All better now?"

"I could eat more, but this should hold me for the drive." Steve winks.

"Well if it doesn't, you can eat Pietro. If you can catch him."

Steve laughs. "You know it's not him I want to eat." He nips Loki's neck.

"Father, we are in public space. Should you be so frisky?" Pietro teases. "Oh, can I drive? Then you two can make out in the back."

"Are you sure you want to see that?" Steve teases back.

"I will keep my eyes on the road." He replies emphatically.

"Unhuh." Steve pokes him. "You don't want any tips or ideas?"

"I do not need tips."

Loki considers it. "You wouldn't be allowed to go more than 5 miles over the speed limit."

"I will go slow like snail." Pietro promises.

Steve laughs. "Because we'll be paying attention?"

"Please." Loki says. "You'll be fast asleep in 10 minutes."

"You're not that bad." Steve sticks out his tongue. Loki just rolls his eyes.

"Does this mean I can drive?" Pietro asks.

"It's his car." Loki motions to Steve.

"Yeah, it's probably safest." Steve agrees.

Pietro smiles and snatches the keys from Steve. Soon they are on the road again. Steve falls asleep almost immediately, just as Loki predicted. His head is nestled on Loki's shoulder. It makes Loki smile. In the driver's seat, Pietro is singing to the music. Loki watches the world go by. Neither of them disturb Steve until they pull into the driveway.

With a sleepy yawn, Steve gives Loki a kiss. "So soon?'

"It's been hours. And yes." He opens the door. "Now come on. I'm not carrying you."

"But Lo'." He whines playfully.

"But nothing. You're heavy, and my cats need me." Loki gets the bags and heads for the front door.

Steve pouts but gets himself up. He grabs the keys back from Pietro so he can unlock the door for Loki.

"Thank you, love." He kisses Steve's cheek then heads inside. The cats come running to greet the three men.

"Wanda, you in?" Steve calls as he puts the keys in their bowl.

"Wanda!" Pietro yells.

"I am here." She comes up from the basement and goes straight to Pietro for hugs.

He holds her tight. "Miss me, sister?"

"Only when the room gets blessedly quiet." She kisses his cheek. "I miss your noise."

"And I miss you giving me orders." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "I am happy to give you many. What are we doing tonight?"

Steve is taking pictures of Loki with the cats and looks over. "Loki really had me sold on a movie night earlier."

Pietro looks at Wanda. "I could do movie."

"Not a movie with all explosions though." Wanda leans against her brother. "Actual story."

Loki smiles. "How about you choose the movie, Wanda?"

"I will find good one." She smiles, Vision actually made her a list of suggestions based on her taste using blogs.

"I look forward to it." Steve smiles. "Any requests for dinner? I was thinking to make mac and cheese for your mother."

"I wish for chicken please." Pietro requests.

Steve nods, then takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "Our first meal together."

Loki practically beams. "It's been too long."

Steve pulls him close. "But not long enough. Can't be more than a year that fate brought us together?" It's hard to truly say, since time had no meaning in the prison where they met again.

"I sometimes wonder what happened to the others. Ophelia and that girl we found in the chair. And the elves."

"Maybe they're still there? Maybe they got to go home?" Steve gently strokes Loki's cheek. "Those poor girls, though. I'd hate to think they're there alone."

Wanda is watching them. They've mentioned this prison before, but it never makes sense. "This place. What is it?"

Loki shrugs. "A hospital of sorts. There were rooms and separate bathrooms." He thinks back. "The first floor had common areas - kitchen, dining room, library, gym. And outside there was grass and trees. Only the birds were fake."

"There were a lot of things that were just slightly wrong about it. Not quite right, you know?" Steve shakes his head. "Even colours seemed dulled and dingy."

"It felt old." Loki agrees. "And like a prison. There was a room we couldn't get into and bars on the windows." He shakes his head wanting to get rid of some of the memories.

Steve puts an arm around Loki. "I enjoyed the one room we could get into."

Loki smiles at him. "One of the strangest things was that Clint and Bucky were there. Logan, too. Only they seemed different than the ones here."

"My theory is they were pulled from alternate universes." Steve nods. "Clint there was deaf, for instance."

Pietro looks at Wanda. "It sounds very strange. Like one of those weird horror movies."

Wanda agrees. "I am glad you are here instead."

Steve smiles at them. "Maybe we can write a book?"

Loki gives a small smile. "We'd have to release it as fiction. No one would believe it was true."

"That's okay. A lot of people can't believe us anyway." Steve kisses his temple.

"Regardless, I am glad to be here with you." Loki looks around. "With all of you." He kisses Ink's head.

Steve agrees. "Let's go get unpacked and comfortable. Dinner's at 5, guys."

They break after a round of hugs. Loki starts laundry once they are unpacked, while Steve heads to the kitchen. Music goes on as Steve works. Soon Wanda joins him, always interested in picking up Steve's tips.

Pietro plays with the kittens.

Once the first load goes in, Loki heads to the kitchen. "Do you two need any help?"

Wanda's working on the cheese sauce while Steve is just checking the chicken. He looks up and smiles at Loki. "Want to make salad?"

"I'd love to." He gets the ingredients and washes them before starting.

"Thank you, darling." Steve blows him a kiss.

Loki starts swaying and dancing to the music. Steve laughs. "Gorgeous, darling."

"Are you making fun of me?" Loki pouts

"No, love." Steve goes to hug him. "I love to see you dance."

Loki shakes his ass then goes back to cutting and dancing a little.

Steve helps Wanda assemble the macaroni into a casserole and tops it with lots of cheese before sticking it in the oven. "Do we want dessert?"

"We do." Loki replies. "Perhaps chocolate pudding or peanut butter cookies?"

"Do you really want more chocolate?" Steve teases.

A dark eyebrow rises. "Should I instead have requested a pineapple upside down cake?"

"Yes." Steve teases. "I'll make your cookies, though."

"Thank you." He pauses. "Unless Wanda would prefer something else."

"I like cookies, thank you." Wanda smiles at Loki. "I do not think I have had this kind."

"Well if you enjoy peanut butter, you will enjoy them." Loki informs her. He finishes the salad and makes the salad dressing per Steve's basic recipe.

"We do not have this in Sokovia. But I like peanuts." She starts pulling out dishes.

"What do we not have in Sokovia?" Pietro asks as he walks in behind the kittens. Based on their meowing, they clearly think it's dinner time.

"Peanut butter." Wanda explains and goes to scoop up a kitten, getting a fussy Smudge.

"Ah. Yes. This is true. We do not have this in Sokovia."

Loki gets the kitten food and begins the process of feeding them. This makes Smudge even more fussy as he tries to claw himself out of Wanda's hands. All the while, both cats are meowing very insistently.

Wanda releases him to go and he runs over. She laughs. "These are like Pietro"

"A little smarter, maybe?" Steve teases.

"Oh ha ha." Pietro complains. "I will set the table so I don't have to hear you tease."

The kittens finally quiet down when the food gets put down.

Soon the people food is down too and they're all around the table. Steve smiles. "It's good to be family again."

Pietro pats Wanda's hand. "Thank you for making me come back."

"Thank you for coming." She kisses his cheek. "I miss when we are not together."

Loki smiles at them. "You are so much nicer to each other than Thor and I were."

"We are all we have. Had." Wanda corrects. "He is my everything for so very long."

Pietro nods. "It is different when there is no mother or father to run to and take sides."

"We only had our side." Wanda agrees.

Steve smiles. It's not unlike him and Bucky. "Two against the world, right?"

"Just so." Pietro confirms. "But now we have more family."

"Us too. Thank you." Steve smiles warmly. "We were talking about a date night, but I'm glad we get to be with you."

Loki has been happily savoring his macaroni and cheese. He smiles then takes another forkful. "Mmm."

Pietro laughs. "Perhaps we should leave mother alone with his food."

Steve chuckles. "Oh, he is alone. In his mind."

Loki holds up a forkful. "Oh, macaroni and cheese, I love you almost as much as I love Steve."

"Am I being cheated on?" Steve teases.

Putting a finger beneath Steve's chin, Loki guides him into a kiss. "Never." He takes another before returning to his food.

Steve blushes slightly. "Just because I make you mac and cheese, huh?"

"I fell in love with you over mac and cheese. Among other things." A half smile appears on his lips.

"Like the time Clint found us shirtless in the library and wouldn't talk to us for a week? Or when I was so nervous about seeing you naked that I couldn't look at you? Or when I stopped sleeping because the walls were moving and had to sleep in your bed?" Steve raises his eyebrows. They didn't exactly get together in ease.

"The walls were moving?" Pietro asks.

"It was a very strange place." Loki tells them. "There were sounds in the walls. That was after I got ill, which was not fun."

"Don't remind me." Steve presses the back of his hand to Loki's cheek. "That scared me so much. So many of you, and all the blood, I thought it was TB like ma had."

Loki places his hand over Steve's. "But I got better. We all got better." He gives a small smile. "One of my favorites was definitely our chess game." 

"We should do that again soon." Steve grins.

Wanda raises an eyebrow at her brother. "I do not think we wish to have details on this one."

Her brother agrees. "Do we have dessert?" he asks before deciding whether he should take another piece of chicken or not.

"Just cookies." Steve answers though he's staring adoringly at Loki while rubbing his hand.

Pietro decides to go ahead and take that second piece of chicken. "What movie are we watching?"

"I wish to watch Hunger Games." Wanda tells them.

Her brother is relieved. He was afraid she would want to watch a romance movie. "Good choice, sister."

"There's a strong woman. I like this."

"Like you." He tells her between bites of chicken.

"I am surprised they do not save this title for movie about you." She teases.

He laughs. "Me and father and Bucky. We play game to see who eats more."

"I'd put my money on me, if it's breakfast and I've been.... Occupied." Steve grins at Loki.

Loki blushes slightly as he chuckles. "How about Pietro and I clean up while you two set up the movie and the cookies?"

Steve kisses his cheek. "Sounds fantastic."

Fifteen minutes and a few potty breaks later, they reconvene on the couch. The kittens join them, loving on Loki and Steve.

Steve cuddles close against Loki as the film begins. "I love you, gorgeous." He whispers and kisses his love's head.

"And I love you, handsome."

They settle in for the film. Wanda seems really intent on the sibling storyline. She shifts closer and closer to her brother. He wraps his arm around her and holds her close. He knows they would both do the same for the other.

"I would kill you." Wanda tells Pietro, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

He laughs. "You would not."

"Better me than strangers." She pats his shoulder. "I kill you easy, no pain."

"If I am going to turn into zombie or vampire, then you can kill me."

She laughs. "You are already zombie in morning."

"Shh. I am trying to watch movie." He points at the screen.

"Mmn." She rests her head on his shoulder.

Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's head again. Loki is intrigued by the juxtaposition of the overly contrived central district and the brutal baseness of the games themselves.

Steve tilts his head. "I could see Asgard do something like this."

"Asgard could do many things." Loki replies.

"Pull from all the realms..." He pauses. It makes him think of the prison, too. "All to one prison."

"No. Not Asgard. They'd rather be in the games than watch them."

"Do you think the prison was a version of this?"

"They didn't make us fight." Loki reminds him. "But it did feel like some sort of entertainment."

Steve nods. "We were someone's amusement and when we weren't interesting enough they threw in something new."

Loki shivers slightly. He is both horrified and grateful.

"If I could tear them down..." Steve shakes his head.

"Don't. They're the reason I'm here with you."

Steve looks at him. "But if others are still suffering?"

Loki looks back. "How would you even get to them? Where would you start?" He frowns. "Maybe it was a strange shared dream. Maybe they woke up as we did."

"Nightmare?" Steve raises his brows. "But how did I find you, then?"

"Shared." He turns away from Steve and towards the movie.

Steve wraps his arms a bit tighter around Loki. "Thank God."

Loki presses himself against Steve and pets the cats that are snuggled against them.

"I love you." Steve repeats against Loki's ear. He knows he'd be lost without him. Loki nods.

As the movie draws to its conclusion, Steve gently kisses Loki's neck then rests his head on his lover's shoulder. "That's such a sad world."

Loki agrees. "She outsmarted them, though. She and Peeta..."

"Did she? Or are they letting her believe that?" Steve takes Loki's hand.

"Letting them die would have made them martyrs even among those in the Capital." But Loki concedes that the Capital will be using them for propaganda purposes.

"But she's a puppet, now. A monkey on a bike..."

The image sounds familiar. Then Loki remembers that portion of the screenplay. "You drew such a picture of yourself."

"I did. I understand what's it's like to be valued for what you are instead of who." Wanda looks over at Steve as he says it, knowing a similar truth.

Loki strokes down Steve's nose. "And you also know that once you command that stage, you can do much more with it than what they tell you."

Steve looks down. "For a price."

"A price you have to decide you're willing to pay." Loki says. 

"We are not dancing monkeys, father. We are mighty like King Kong in the movie. We break their chains." Wanda looks at her brother. "We become more."

Pietro nods and beats his chest like the famous fictitious ape.

Steve chuckles. "You know he dies, right?"

"He dies on his own terms not anyone else's." Pietro notes. "Better to die free than live captured."

That makes Steve smile and he nods. "That's a very American sentiment.”

He smiles back proudly.

Wanda shakes her head. "Our goal once was only revenge. We have learned there is more to value."

Pietro points at Steve. "You teach us this, father."

"I have the very best students. They come from pain and loneliness, and have an empty space I can help them fill." Steve looks at each of them. "That you chose love and honour and hope warms me to my core."

"This is becoming too sappy." Pietro stands.

"Sorry." Steve laughs. "I was just with Bucky."

Loki yawns. "Excuse me. I think I'll turn in now." He slowly gets up.

Steve's eyes follow him up.

"Goodnight, mother." Wanda smiles. "Perhaps you should put father to bed? I hear he slept the whole way."

"He did. Which means he'll probably be up all night." Loki holds a hand out to Steve. "Come on, starlight. Come tuck me into bed."

Steve takes his hand and rises. "Goodnight favourite children."

"Goodnight." Pietro waves them off.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As they enter the bedroom, Steve immediately takes Loki into his arms. "Can I keep you up all night?"

Loki sighs. "I'll be shite tomorrow, but maybe I can work from home." He looks into Steve's eyes. "Keep me up as long as you wish. You're the most important thing to me."

"I won't make you suffer." Steve kisses Loki gently. "Never. Just let me hold you."

He runs the back of his fingers down Steve's stubbled cheek. "You may hold me for as long as you wish." He gives a soft kiss then holds him tight. "Would you believe I had almost forgotten about most of it? Or maybe I was trying to. Do you really think the others are still there?"

"I hope not." Steve leans his forehead against Loki's. "What if we are Katniss and Peetah?"

"Then I'm grateful you love me for real and not just to gain sympathy." He pauses. "It is real. Isn't it?"

"I gave you myself, all of me. Parts that no one else has ever had. Would I do that if it wasn't?" Steve's voice is gentle as he takes both Loki's hands. "I'm spending the rest of my life with you, be it ten minutes or ten thousand years."

Loki nods. "I'm just very frightened sometimes. You're the first thing in my life that's been truly real, that's loved me for the real me."

"I'll stay here. Like I said before. Two against the world."

"More now since you keep adopting people." There's a small teasing smile on his lips.

"But it still comes back to us. Our life. Our children." He kisses those smiling lips. "Our fight. Our stand."

"I love you, starlight. Hopelessly. Madly. Truly." He takes a breath then jokes. "I think I may need another vacation."

Steve chuckles. "This is my vacation. Right here, right now."

"Is it?" Loki kisses his neck. "Right here?" He kisses the strong jaw. "Right now?" The last kiss is placed on the corner of Steve's mouth.

"With you." Steve agrees and kisses Loki's mouth.

Loki's mouth opens, and his tongue offers its invitation for Steve to take more. Long fingers find the bottom of Steve's shirt and slide beneath.

Steve kisses him slowly and warmly, keeping him very close. "I love you. Only you."

"And I love you." Loki kisses him again.

"I never doubt that. Ever." He looks deep in Loki's eyes.

Loki gives a tiny nod. "I should go brush my teeth."

"I kind of like you dirty." Steve teases.

"You would, you kinky man."

Steve grins? "Me? Captain America? Kinky? I think not."

"No. Not Captain America. Steve Rogers." His fingers walk up the broad cheat. "And Steve Rogers is very kinky."

"Well, I was introduced to sex rather late in life. I have some making up to do." He tugs at Loki's pants.

"Indeed." Loki holds his arms out, allowing Steve to do whatever he wishes.

Steve loosens the pants to let them fall. Then he pulls off Loki's shirt. "This. This is mine." His hands roam over Loki's front."

"All yours." Loki tells him in a husky voice.

Steve slowly kisses down Loki's chest to his belly until he's kneeling before his love. "I know, it's late, but here I am."

Long fingers run through Steve's hair. "There you are." He smiles. "And though it is late, it is not too late."

"I know my place." Steve takes his hand and kisses it.

"Your place is by my side." He grins. "Though I do so love to see you kneel."

"I love this view." He kisses Loki's hip.

Loki's cock twitches as he feels blood begin to rush down. "You're starting to get me excited."

"Shall I continue?" He gives Loki a grin.

"Please do."

Steve kisses down Loki's thigh.

Green eyes watch intently. "It occurs to me that this view would be so much better if you were nude."

"Would it? A shame my hands are busy." He squeezes Loki's ass.

"Yes. But there's always magic." He touches Steve's shoulder. The clothes disappear from the strong body and end up folded in a chair. "Much better.”

Steve chuckles. "It's suddenly chilly in here."

"Really? It seems to be getting hotter to me."

"Oh?" Steve kisses along his cock.

"Yes. Definitely." His cock grows with each kiss.

"I wonder why." He teasingly licks the tip then pulls away so he can look up at Loki.

"You are magnificent." Loki tells him. "Kiss me."

Steve grins and kisses his hip bone.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Anything else I can do?"

"So much." Loki pets his head again. "Not stopping would be much appreciated."

"I suppose that can be arranged." Steve grins and returns his attention to Loki's cock.

Loki's breath deepens as his cock reaches full erection. He moans softly.

"What would you like, my love? Would you like me to stretch myself? Would you like to be stretched? Would you like my mouth? It's all yours." Big blue eyes look up at Loki with intense love.

He strokes his cheek. "I want it all. But mostly, I want to see you above me, riding my cock as I stroke you."

Steve smiles, getting a grip and lifting Loki as he stands, only to deposit him on the bed. "Would you like to stretch me? Or will you watch?"

"I will stretch you." He gets the lubricant and coats his fingers. "Please present your ass, Captain."

Steve crawls onto the bed, spreading his legs wide with his ass pointed right towards Loki's face. "Like this?"

"Perfect." He runs a hand over Steve's ass. His fingers play around the tight hole, dipping in the tip of his finger before pulling it out again.

There's a soft, contented sigh. "I feel most complete when you're inside me."

Loki slides his finger in again. "Then let us complete you." He leans forward and runs his teeth over one of the ass cheeks. He adds another finger, scissoring them to stretch out his love.

"Please." Steve sighs again. "I need you. Especially after yesterday."

The third finger gets added quickly. "My poor love. Your intentions were...I was going to say good, but I don't think that's the right word."

"She seemed okay at first, I guess..." He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter."

"That was then. This is now. The only people in this bed should be you and me." Loki tells him.

"Exactly." Steve agrees as he pulls away then turns so he can starts kissing Loki's chest again.

Loki's fingers are back in the blond hair "Time to mount?"

"Almost." He kisses up to Loki's lips and takes a lingering kiss before he sits up and carefully straddles Loki's waist. He lowers just enough to rub his ass along the tip of Loki's cock.

"Tease." Loki bites his lip.

Steve grins and gives him a wink. "You love it." But he adjusts himself to take Loki in, not stopping until seated in his love's lap.

Loki moans with pleasure. "You always feel so good."

Steve takes a moment of slow breathing to adjust to the full feeling. "We fit perfectly, that's why. God made you for me."

He smiles. "I'm fairly certain I was made first."

"For me." Steve assures Loki.

The former god laughs. "If you insist."

"Yes." Steve shifts sliding up and back down again. "Oh, yes."

Loki's hands slide up Steve's thighs. "Yes." They continue up the torso and pinch the hard nipples.

Steve groans as he works on developing a regular rhythm. It's like their own private dance, and he loves it. But not as much as he loves his Loki. Loki does his part, thrusting up to help go deeper. Their breathing deepens as the world goes away.

"Lo'. Loki." His lover's name escapes his lips with each breath Steve takes. It takes only a small shift for the alignment to be perfect, stroking his prostate just right.

Getting lost in it, Loki moans as his fingers dig into Steve's flesh. "Steve."

"Right here, baby, right here." He groans again, slowing his movements.

"Oh. Fuck." Loki gasps as he stares into Steve's eyes. He moans with every other breath.

"Love." Steve shudders, his shoulders hunching forward. "I'm so close. Please, please, fill me."

Steve looks so perfect, so close to being completely undone. Loki grasps his biceps and thrusts up harder. He moans each time until his mouth opens in an orgasmic cry. Steve comes at nearly the exact same moment, gasping as his come spurts onto Loki's belly and chest. He tries to keep moving as he feels Loki fill him, but soon he can't help but topple forward landing half on and half beside Loki.

Loki smiles as he comes down. "You are extraordinary."

"Nah, just in love." Steve chuckles and nuzzles Loki's neck.

"Well this was definitely worth staying up late for. I'd give it five out of five stars."

Steve smiles. "I only need one star. You." He strokes Loki's lips.

"Alas, I am only a man." He looks into the blue eyes and is tempted to count each long eyelash. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Love me forever. Stay with me forever."

"Oh, I thought you were going to ask for something hard." Steve grins, his arm wrapping around Loki's torso.

Green eyes tear up. "No one else has managed it."

"No one else was your other half." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "I can't exist without you."

Loki nods and kisses Steve's nose.

Steve gives Loki a little pout. "I just got come on my arm."

"Poor love." Loki takes his arm. "Where? Here?" He licks it off.

"Mmn. But if I put it on your belly again, it'll get sticky again." Steve purrs into Loki's cheek.

"Hmm. A terrible predicament." His fingers trail down the arm. "What do you suggest?"

"You could magic it." Steve suggests. "Shower. I could grab a washcloth."

Loki makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. The come disappears. "I didn't feel like moving."

Steve chuckles. "Are you sleepy, baby? You should rest. Dream about filling my ass again and again."

"Sleepy. Comfy. Happy. All the good -y's."

"Close your eyes. And then it will be morning and you'll be in my arms." He kisses Loki's temple then starts to sing softly, the Cliks as he so often does. "Well they said you were crazy, and I'd have to agree. You should've fallen, should've fallen with me. 'Cuz you know, baby, how I love company. 'Cuz you know, baby, how I love, how I crave, how I love, How I crave..."

Loki closes his eyes and drifts off as Steve's voice sings in his ear.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After watching their new parents retreat, Wanda heads to the room she and Pietro share. They still only have the double bed to share despite Loki's offers, but Wanda feels safer this way. She doesn't sleep the nights Pietro is not at her back, though she won't say anything.

Pietro won't say anything either. But he catches himself looking at her and smiling. "How are things with Vision?"

"They do not change so often as you ask." She peeks over her shoulder at him as she changes into pyjamas. "I do not go at such speed as you."

"Jess does not complain." He informs her. "And I do not push."

"She uses you." Dressed, she takes her hairbrush and sits on the bed to pass it through her long hair.

He laughs. "You sound like her when she speaks of Bucky." He kisses his sister's cheek. "She will never love me as you do. As it should be."

She nods and taps his head with the back of her brush. "Do not get hurt. It would be a pity to have to kill her."

He takes her brush away. "If I get hurt, she will not be worth losing our new family."

"We will not." She assures him. "But you should still be careful."

"And you? Are you being careful?"

"You know I do not care for dalliances like yours." Wanda frowns.

"I do not dally." There is a slight edge of displeasure in his voice. "And you are avoiding the question."

She gives him an equally displeased look. "I see people's mind as well as their bodies. I can not engage in casual intercourse like you because there is too much intensity.'

"I do not intercourse casually." He informs her. "I like Jess very much."

"I have not at all." She reminds him.

He pulls her into a hug. "Wanda, when I ask if you are careful, I also mean your heart. I would not want to hurt Vision of he breaks it."

"He will not. I do not give this lightly." She leans against him. "You are the one I worry for."

"Do not worry. I am strong. More importantly I have you." He kisses her head.

She smiles. "I cannot fall in love with any man who does not compare to such a brother."

Proudly he tells her that he drove from New York to home.

"I did not hear any deaths. Must be miracle."

He jostles her. "I am good driver. Father slept the whole way."

Wanda grins. "Sounds like boring driver."

His eyebrows rise. "So I am either crazy driver or boring driver."

"Yes." She agrees. "Much like the rest of your life."

"Unlike you who is only boring driver." He teases.

She snorts. "I have no need to drive. I have you."

He shakes his head.

"Or Vision. He can fly. It is very exciting." She gives him an evil little smirk.

"Another reason for me to ask if you are being careful."

"Yes, Pietro. Should I remind you again that woman you stick your dick in could crush you between her thighs?" She's a bit annoyed by his attitude toward Vision.

He tenses then lets her go. "Perhaps we should sleep."

She takes his hand. "You must trust my choices. I simply say this because I want you to think of what you keep saying to me."

"I am not so crude and disrespectful."

"It feels so when you keep at it. Vision is good man, Pietro. Good as you or father." She kisses his cheek. "I do not dislike your Jessica."

He nods. "We should all go out together like we said. Perhaps then we will both feel better."

"Probably." She turns down the sheets for them then flips a finger to turn off the light.

They get in and lie back-to-back. Pietro stares at the wall. "If you love him, then I will love him too."

"I do not know if it is love, yet. But you do not have to even like him, just be polite." She turns slightly so she can press her cheek to his shoulder.

He moves his hand to take hers. Then he closes his eyes to sleep.

As they start to drift off, Wanda asks quietly. "What is it like?"

"It is squishy but nice. You feel closer to the person than you think you could. And after you feel relaxed and loved."

"It just seems like it must be awkward and uncomfortable. I am uncertain I would want something inside of me." She sighs and presses closer.

"If you wish for babies, it is the easiest way."

She nods. "I will, someday, for babies. But I do not understand the pleasure. There is little value to me in things I cannot share with you."

He laughs silently, happy no one has heard her say that. "You may change your mind someday."

"It is possible. For now, though, I have you and this is enough." She yawns.

He smiles at that, grateful at least they had each other growing up.

"You are my favourite brother." She rolls over to wrap an arm around him.

"And you are my favorite sister."

"Good." She settles in. "Sleep well. Dream of your sweetheart."

He gives her arm a squeeze and closes his eyes.


	147. Going Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes a hard decision. Carol tries to cook.

"I just don't understand this." Bruce watches for the hundredth time as the vampire blood consumes Steve's and begins to glow.

Tony looks over his shoulder. "The bioluminescence or the endocytosis?"

"The bioluminescence. I can find no reasonable cause for it." He's slowly running it through yet another spectral analysis.

"Must be a reaction with one of the compounds in the serum." Tony goes back to his nanites. "Have you tried seeing how the red and white blood cells react separately?"

Bruce sighs. "Yes. White cells are nonreactive. But the colour is different with just red."

"Huh." He eats a dried cranberry and thinks.

"But there's nothing chemically different between Steve's blood and your altered sample, except his glows." Bruce's brow furrows.

"Then maybe it's not chemical. Maybe it's subatomic."

"What do you suggest, then?" He prepares new samples again. Tony makes a few suggestions. A couple Bruce had already tried.

"Let's get it under the scanning microscope and into JARVIS." Bruce decides. "Maybe he'll find something."

"Maybe. So where's your girlfriend?"

He shrugs. "Probably off shooting things with Clint."

"Things are good? Should we be moving one of you into the other's room?"

"Things are fine." Bruce shrugs again. "She's Natasha. She reforms herself to be exactly what she thinks I need."

"Some men would love that." Tony notes.

"Some would." Bruce agrees.

"But not you." Tony stops and looks up. "JARVIS, see if you can get down to the quarks in Cap's blood and check the differences in the color force if you can."

Bruce frowns as he watches the machine work. "I have a shadow. I want a partner."

Tony's eyebrows shoot up. "You have a shadow?"

"I. Ugh. Never mind." As much as he loves Tony, he knows he's not the best to talk about this sort of thing with.

"You know I'm here for you, right, buddy?"

"Yeah." Bruce sighs. "And sometimes I just need to get away from everything. Meaning everything."

Tony raises his hands up. "Hey, I didn't even try to look for you when you did your Houdini act."

"But she will. Every time."

"Is that good or bad?" He eats another cranberry.

He crosses his arms. "Not great for the alone time."

Tony shrugs. "Just have Cap give her another assignment." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you want to leave already?"

"I was never alone last time. I couldn't hear my thoughts. Just her." And, he suddenly realizes, it's about more than that.

"Someone sounds bitter."

"I don't know if I'd go that far. I just." He frowns. "I think I need some time apart."

Tony nods slowly. "And have you told the dangerous Russian assassin yet?" He eats more cranberries.

"Would I still be here if I had?" Bruce sighs heavily.

"So when are you going to tell her? And do we need to evacuate the area first?"

He rubs the back of his head and sits on a stool. "I don't know."

Tony offers him some cranberries. "Well you're in a heck of a pickle. But Natasha is a practical woman. And hey, you're the Hulk, so you know she can't kill you."

It's hardly reassuring. "But there was a time when she would try."

"I'm sorry. I was really hoping it would work out between you two."

"Me too. It's. I love her, I really do, but she's." He shakes his head. "I don't feel like I get her, anymore."

Tony grabs some more dried fruit. "You should be telling her this not me."

"I haven't figured out how to do it, yet. I'm not sure what I want, or how this should go."

Tony walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck figuring that out."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Aren't you my 'bro'? Isn't this the sort of thing you're supposed to help me with?"

"First of all, never say the word 'bro' ever again. Okay, now tell me what is bothering you." He leans against the desk.

He grimaces and rubs his head. "I can't keep it balanced. Hulk wants out when I'm with her."

"Oh, I think we found the crux." Tony says as he eyes Bruce. "The beast wants the beauty."

Bruce sighs. "And she's turning into something she's not to try and keep me from being miserable, when I'm the sole cause."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"She's always so soft and demure. It makes me feel like I've put out her fire." He picks up a pencil and twists it between his fingers.

He chuckles. "Well considering she almost twisted off my arm yesterday for calling women weak (it was a joke mind you), I'd say her fire is intact."

"Maybe it's just me."

"Or just around you?"

Bruce nods. "My fear bleeding onto her."

"Huh."

The pencil snaps. "My whole life is a balance of fear and rage. She deserves so much better."

Tony's eyebrows shoot up. "Woah, there. Do we need to put you in time out?"

"I'm fine." He takes a slow breath, picking up the pieces and tossing them out.

"No, you're not." He crosses his arms over his chest. "How's the sex? Are you having sex?"

Bruce clears his throat. "Less often than she likes, more often than I'm comfortable with."

He nods. "Do you love her?"

"You know I do." Bruce wraps his arms around himself.

"Well you could always find her a fuck buddy."

"I hear her last one just got married." Bruce isn't exactly amused.

"Ouch." Tony decides to play devil's advocate. "So you can't satisfy her, and you don't want anyone else to. Is that it?"

"I want to be able to, or else let her be free to find what she needs." He's not going for it.

"And how would Hulk feel about that?"

Bruce snorts. "He's not happy."

"Is he ever?" Tony waves off the question. "Maybe you need to go on a walkabout, spirit quest, whatever you wanna call it."

"Didn't I already say that? I just don't know how to tell Natasha without endangering lives." He frowns.

"Well don't look at me."

"Yeah. Right." Bruce crosses his arms, staring at the computer screen again.

"Look, I figure you need to treat it like a bandage and just rip it off." Tony advises. "Just be direct and blunt."

"This is going to hurt." Bruce groans.

"That's a given."

"Will you take care of her?" He looks over at his friend, searching for any point of surety.

Tony nods. "Most likely she'll throw herself into work. I think I can accommodate."

"I should probably ask Steve too." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Do I at least get to throw you a going away party this time?" Tony has never said anything, but he was not happy with the way Bruce left last time.

"No parties. Will you settle for a hug?" He looks over. "I'm sorry, I just don't like the big fuss."

"An actual goodbye? That would be an improvement." Tony tells him.

Bruce looks over. "I'm not sorry. I did what I needed to."

"Never thought you were."

His eyes search out his friend. "I think you understand the need to do what's necessary."

"Of course I do." He takes another handful of the fruit. "Besides, we mad scientists have to stick together."

"If things go well, I'll take a phone this time. But don't abuse it."

"Of course not." He doesn't seem very sincere.

"Tony."

"Bruce."

"Abuse it and I'll get rid of it." Bruce's eyebrows lift.

"Calling while watching Doctor Who is not abusing."

"I'll forgive you that one." He smiles.

Tony nods. "When do you think you'll be heading out?"

"Soon." He takes a breath. "We'll see how soon by how mad Natasha is."

"Feel free to take this little project with you." He motions towards the screen with the glowing blood.

"I need a break from it. I just keep running circles right now." Bruce shakes his head. "Here and with Natasha."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha is just getting out of the shower. She spent half the day training with Storm, who wants to improve her hand-to-hand combat skills. The other half was spent following up on rumors of runaway Hydra. She dries off then checks her phone. There's a message, Bruce asking her to call him when she's free.

She dials his number and waits for him to answer. "Hey, handsome. You wanted me to call?"

"Yeah. What are you doing for dinner?" He sounds anxious. Well, more so than usual.

"I have no plans. You asking?"

"Yeah. Anything you want, though I'd really prefer to eat in."

"Then we'll eat in." She looks at her hair in the mirror. "Thai?"

"Sure. The usual place?" He's returned to his room, after his chat with Tony, and begun packing things away in order to leave.

"Can you call? I'm not exactly dressed." She means for it to be a seductive tease.

He chuckles. "Yeah. Your room or mine?"

"Depends. Would you prefer me in a t-shirt or sexy lingerie?" She's going to need to get waxed soon.

"I'd prefer you comfortable." He can't help but shake his head. "You know you're equally beautiful either way."

"Your room it is. But you do know comfort means no pants."

"I'm always okay with that." He tidies a bit more.

"See you in a bit then." She ends the call and puts on underwear. She considers whether to wear a bra then decides against it. She puts on a big soft t-shirt after rubbing herself with lotion.

Bruce orders the food, clearing a spot on his desk for it to be placed. He takes several slow cleansing breaths, centering himself as best he can.

A few minutes later, hair still a bit damp, Natasha knocks on his door. He opens it, pulling her immediately into his arms.

Her hands go to his shoulders. "Ooh. Hey, you." Her smiles is as soft as her voice.

"Good day?" He leads her in, guiding her to sit on the bed.

"Well it wasn't bad. And it's better now." She strokes his cheek. "How was yours?"

"Not great, if I'm honest." He the tenderly strokes her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She gets behind him and massages his shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but I have to. It affects you." He rubs her thigh.

She gives a small smile he can't see. "You want to go back to Haiti. I can talk to Steve. There aren't many Hydra remnants left. I'm sure the others can handle it."

"I don't." He stops, to find a way to say it carefully. "I'd like some time alone, first. My head's getting too loud."

Her hands don't stop at all. "Oh. Okay. How much time do you think?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know. I just need to, I need to get my head on straight. I need to not hurt you."

Her brow furrows slightly. "You aren't hurting me."

"Yet." He sighs. "I live in constant fear for you. I can't keep this up."

"Oh." There's nothing else. No outward sign as she continues to rub her shoulders.

"I love you so much, I just can't-" He shakes his head.

"But you will call for me. Eventually."

This is where he lowers his head. "Only if you're willing to wait. I'm not that- You could do better than me and I won't hold it against you if you choose to move on."

That's when she slaps the back of his head. "You're an idiot." She climbs off the bed and stands in front of him, arms crossed at her chest. Her eyes scrutinize him. "Talk to me."

He looks up at her, eyes filled with warring sadness and fear. "You know my problem."

"I don't need you to keep me safe. I'm a big girl, in case you hadn't noticed. And Hulk won't hurt me."

"Yes, he will." He's fighting the anger but it's there. "Maybe not on purpose but he will."

"He's not going away." She reminds him. "The monster inside never goes away."

"And he and I need to have some serious conversations." He reaches for her hands. "Because I want to shape my life around you, not him."

She nods as her eyes tear up. "I want a phone call or an email at least once a month."

"Once a week. Minimum." He promises, kissing her fingers.

It feels like goodbye. And she can't stop the first tears from falling. "What is something I did?"

"You made me love you." He kisses her hands again. "All I want is to make love to you just once without being haunted by the fear that I'll wake up with no memory and your corpse."

"And if that isn't possible?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly, eyes getting wet.

JARVIS interrupts to tell them that the food has arrived.

Bruce swallows heavily. "Want me to get that?"

"No." She wipes her eyes and grabs his wallet before leaving. He sighs as he watches her go. He reminds himself it could be so much worse.

She returns feeling a little more like herself after the reaction of the delivery guy. Tossing Bruce's wallet on the desk, she sets the food there, too. But then she looks at him. It's easier to concentrate on the food, so she does that.

"I'm sorry." He tries, before rising to help with the food. It's something for them both to focus on instead of the hurt. He watches her fingers as she opens containers and knows just how much he'll miss her.

Suddenly she turns him, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him. Her lips linger on his before she finally pulls away, licking her lips. "Sorry."

"Don't." His hands slide down her sides. "No matter what else happens, I know I'm still yours."

"You better be." She takes her food and goes to sit on the bed.

He watches her, staying near the desk. "Do you hate me for this?"

"A little." She pokes at her food. "A lot."

He nods slowly. He's tempted to remind her of Bucky, but he knows it's painful enough. "But if I take some time now, it could lead to a long and healthy future for us."

"That's what I'm telling myself." She looks at him and gives him a small smile. She doesn't tell him how much she doubts that he'll ever feel comfortable enough. "How's your food?" She eats.

"Uh." He hasn't actually tasted it. "Good. Great."

She concentrates on her own food. "So when do you leave?"

"I haven't decided. Soon. Maybe you could take me?" He looks up at her.

She swallows what's in her mouth, her eyes still on her food. "If that's what you want."

"I don't want to hide from you. I just need the space to battle my demons. Tony found me this little uninhabited island..." His food is definitely holding no interest at this point.

Natasha continues to eat. You never know when your next meal will be. "Sounds great."

"For a prison." He agrees.

"A nice one as far as prisons go."

"Maybe, when I get back, we can follow the recent trend of our friends?" He's desperate to make this better.

"Which trend would that be?" She looks at him.

He offers an awkward smile. "Settle down, get married, talk about kids?" He can't help but wonder if it sounds as strained and grasping as it feels. She shakes her head.

"Sorry." He looks down again. Of course she doesn't want it.

"If that was a joke, it was a bad one. If it wasn't, then you have some nerve."

"I. I just want you to know I want my life with you. No matter what that entails. Even if you decide to move on, take another lover. If I only ever get to hear your voice once a month. I will make that be enough. But you have to be happy and safe." He stops, sure he's just sounds pathetic.

She stares at him. "And if happy and safe are mutually exclusive?"

"I can't accept that option."

"Bruce, I had never been either of those until you. Until us." Her brow furrows again. "So happy, just happy, is a big win for me."

"I will win you safe, even if I have to spend a decade as the Other guy, training him to protect you." He moves close, taking her dish away. "I'm asking you for this so there can be an us, so I can master my fears."

"A decade?" Natasha does not like the sound of that.

"If that's what it takes." He frowns at her. "I'm hoping a month or two will be enough."

She takes his hand. She doesn't think it will be so simple.

"I will. For you. I've been experimenting, looking for possibilities." He presses a soft kiss to her lips. "Greater control. Less risk."

Natasha gives him a look she usually reserves for Tony. "What kind of experimenting?"

"All theoretical, under the microscope." He swears.

"And when it gets to the practical?"

He shakes his head. "Not until I'm completely sure and have had a second opinion on my results."

That makes her feel a little better. "And you'll call once a week?"

"Promise." He crosses over his heart.

"You better." She pouts.

He pulls her into his arms. "I love you, Natasha. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bruce." It still feels like goodbye. She tells herself it isn't. "If this were goodbye you'd tell me, right?"

"This is see you later." He kisses her head. "But not too much later."

She nods against his shoulder. Then she guides him so that he's lying down while she lies on top of him. She holds him, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

He strokes her hair and back. "Think of this like a vaccination. A little pain to prevent serious damage."

"I want to believe that." Her fingers play with his shirt to prevent herself from thinking that it's her fault.

"It is." He has to believe it. "In a few mere months, I'll be begging you to come join me so I can begin phase two."

"Phase two? Sounds romantic." She teases.

"Phase two, limited exposure to the other guy to be certain he won't hurt you." He wraps his fingers through one of her curls.

She pokes his chest. "Hear that, big guy? You have to cooperate so we can get to know each other."

He feels the shift in the back of his mind. Bruce frowns. "He wants you, too. That's the problem."

"Isn't that a good thing? That he'd be less likely to hurt me?"

He takes a deep breath in. "I'm not sure how he wants you."

"Oh." She puts her chin on his chest and looks up at him. "So how big is his dick anyway?"

He gives her a look. "I don't actually know that. I'm not very aware when he's in charge."

"Huh." She lays her head back down.

"That's one of the things I want to work on. If we're more involved in each other, I think you and everyone will be safer." He squeezes her gently.

She nods. "I love you both you know. To me you're one person."

The corner of his mouth twitches. "I'm not entirely sure that's true, but we are interdependent."

"He's the scared, angry boy you've suppressed all these years." Her fingers give his shirt a small twist.

"With the power to crush you simply by asking for your hand." He sighs.

"We all have our demons."

"Mine can kill you trying to love you."

She looks up at him again. "I can think of worse ways to die."

"No." He strokes her hair. "Old age is going to get us both. Together."

She chuckles. "I'm surprised I've lived this long."

"You're mine now. We die together, one way or the other." Though he doubts Hulk would let him.

She gives him a small smile. "Is that so? You're going to throw yourself on my funeral pyre?"

"If that's what it takes." His hands cup her face. "I'd rather keep you alive."

"That would be preferable." She admits.

"Would you really have- be-" He stutters a bit as he struggles through the idea. "Could you be intimate with him, if it came to that?"

She looks at him, trying to decide how to answer. She decides to go with truth. "He's you. So yes. But only if you were okay with that."

He nods slowly. "I may have to be."

She kisses his chest.

"I don't want to lose you." He tells her softly, arms holding her close.

"I don't want you to lose me either." She looks at him, part of her hating herself for loving him.

"Can you forgive me, then? For taking this step away?"

"Yes. But only if you come back."

He nods. "You'll bring me back, yourself. Or we'll run away together."

She doesn't believe him, and her eyes become just a bit sad. "Yeah."

"Please, Tasha. I need to believe this." He caresses her cheek. "What's the point, otherwise?"

"It just seems hypocritical. You're leaving to get away from me. So saying I'll bring you back just seems..." She shrugs.

"I'm trying to protect you. This is for you. Would you rather we beak up so I can stop fighting myself and living in constant terror?" He feels Hulk beginning to rumble.

Her eyes flash. "No. And don't kid yourself. This is for you. This is to ease your own fears."

"Because you deserve a better man!" He pushes her off and sits up, rubbing his face. "You deserve to be loved and held when you want it, not when I think I can manage it."

She rubs his shoulders and becomes the good girlfriend. "I know. I'm sorry. And I'm grateful you're doing this for me. I am. I'm just going to miss you." She kisses the back of his neck.

He sighs. "Stop it. I hate this. I hate you mollifying me. I hate the fear I can almost taste because we can't even have an argument."

Natasha rests her mouth against his shoulder. "Do you want me to leave?"

"You know I don't." He presses a hand to her head.

They sit there for a while, neither quite sure what to do next. Finally Natasha speaks. "Can I stay here tonight. I don't want sex. I just want to hold you."

"Yes." He shifts to pull her into his arms. "I'm terrified right now."

She has no intention of telling him how scared she is, too. "How can I help?"

"Just stay. I don't want to leave your side until I'm actually leaving." The unsaid words are clear. This isn't a want for him, it's become a need. He needs to win this battle with himself.

She brushes her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "That I can do. We should put the food in the fridge."

He looks at her with need in his eyes. "I wish I knew a better way."

"We work with what we have."

"I have a limited arsenal that I need to expand." He kisses her softly. "I have a reason to want to be more than I am."

"Of course you do. But I love you no matter what."

He kisses her gently. "One day. Soon. I will do that every morning and every night and never once worry what it will lead to."

She offers a smile. "I look forward to it." She holds him close and closes her eyes.

He kisses her head. "You deserve that and more. I will give it to you."

"I know." It's a lie. She's Russian. It's hard not to be fatalistic. "Let me put the food away, and we can hold each other all night."

He nods, eyes never leaving her as she moves. He feels guilty, sad, afraid, and angry. Each is fighting for dominance but not one can outweigh the love he feels for her. He hopes he won't fail her.

When she returns from the kitchen, she closes the door and turns of the lights. She quietly walks to the bed and snuggles against him. He holds her close, pressing his hand over her heart. Natasha sleeps lightly. Nothing new there. Bruce doesn't sleep at all, he spends the night memorizing every bit of her.

In the morning, she keeps her eyes closed and presses against him. "I hate that you have to go."

"I'm afraid of what will happen if I stay." He sighs and strokes her shoulder. "You will know where I am. That means you can visit."

"I won't visit unless you ask." She wants to give him whatever space he needs to get this over quickly.

"I'll miss you, when I'm me." He rests his head against her.

She looks at him and smiles. "You'll miss me when you're him, too."

"You're right." He manages to chuckle. "I really hope this is short."

"Me, too. But I'll be here as long as it takes."

"You're too good for me."

She kisses his cheek. She'd love to fuck him one last time but figures that's off the table. "What would you like for breakfast?"

He shakes his head. "What do you want? I get to go away and revel in my pain." His hand caresses her side.

Natasha looks at the ceiling as she thinks. "Crepes? Maybe French Toast."

"I can make French toast. I'm not sure I could manage a crepe. Not a good one." He sits up to look down at her.

She smiles up at him. "French Toast then."

"You got it." He kisses her nose then her mouth before getting out of the bed and pulling on a clean shirt and sweats.

Natasha watches him. "Bruce?"

"Yes?" He turns to look at her, smoothing his shirt.

Her mouth twitches a little. "Nothing. I love you."

"I love you, too." He moves over to kiss her head again. "You want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee. Black."

"You got it." He heads out to the kitchen to get to work.

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to pee before following him. "Need help?"

"No, but it's welcome if you're offering it." He smiles as he mixes the batter for the bread. The coffee begins to drip in the pot, releasing its warm scent.

Her hand rubs his back. "I can offer you moral support."

He smiles at her. "You're a goddess among women."

"Flatterer."

"Nah, you are." He starts cooking the first slice of bread.

She kisses his cheek.

He pulls her close for a moment. "I want to give you everything you've ever hoped for."

She smiles at him. "I just want you to be better."

"I will be." It's a promise.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Elsewhere in New York, someone else is making French toast for her lover. Or at least she's trying. "Jesus Christ!" Carol swears as she covers the smoking pan with the lid to try and put out the flames but too late. The smoke detector goes off, surely waking the husband she'd been trying to surprise.

Bucky comes running out in his underwear. "Carol?!" He turns into the kitchen and takes in the scene. Once he's sure she's okay and as the smoke detector continues to beep, he laughs.

"Shut up." She whines, throwing her spatula at the stove.

Bucky can't stop laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He laughs his way to the window and opens it, trying to fan some of the smoke out.

Carol lifts the lid, checking that the fire is truly out. "Sorry. I wanted to let you sleep in."

"Thanks for trying. But next time maybe just make cereal?" He's still chuckling as he pulls her into his arms. The smoke detector finally stops.

"I really didn't think it would be that hard. I got the egg mix fine." She points at the still mostly full bowl, which has a very soggy piece of bread in it.

The sight makes Bucky laugh again. "I think you probably just had the pan too hot." He kisses her temple.

"Probably." She sighs and leans against him.

He rubs her back. "Well we shouldn't let that delicious batter go to waste. Let me clean up the burnt, and we'll finish breakfast."

"Yeah, okay." She smiles at him. "Sorry again."

"Don't worry about it." He gives her a kiss. "Scary words, doll."

"Mmn. And I get you almost naked despite everything." She pulls him closer.

He grins. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

She laughs. "It shoulda been."

He gives her another kiss before letting her go and taking a look in the covered pan. The toast is thoroughly burnt and likely stuck. Carol tries to peek over his shoulder. "Is it salvageable?"

"The food? No. The pan? We'll let it soak and hope for the best." He takes it to the garbage and scrapes off the toast. Then he puts water in it and sets it on the counter. "Nurse, we need a new pan."

"Call me nurse again, you'll spend a night on the couch." She teases and hands him a pan.

"Sorry, Colonel." He puts it on the stove and adds some oil. The stove gets turned into low heat.

"I'll forgive you, as you're displaying all my favourite assets."

He laughs. "Thank you. Now would you like to try again, or will you be supervising?"

"What sounds safest?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

He looks at her. "Well, since you outrank me, you should probably supervise."

Taking a step back, Carol gives him a once over and nods. "Lookin' good, Sarge."

He smiles. "Thank you, Colonel. What do you think? Should we try to save this piece?" He looks at the bread still in the batter.

"He looks a little drowned." She grimaces. "Though I have heard you like things wet."

He barks out a laugh. "That's true." He fishes it out with a fork and puts it in the pan.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think it would make the trip."

"I'm no Loki, but I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." He winks at her.

She grins. "Your trick last night was better."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll give you an encore." He lightly bumps her hip.

"You're going to need a big breakfast first. I plan to keep you all morning." She takes an apple and starts polishing it on her shorts.

"I like the way you think." He continues cooking. "Coffee ready yet?"

"Just about." She takes a large bite of her apple and wanders over to pour two mugs.

Bucky finishes cooking as he drinks the coffee she gives him. The first one is a little burnt but not nearly as badly as Carol's. He blames it on how soggy it was, but really it's because he put the stove on too hot after it was taking too long to cook.

As they get breakfast to the table, she pulls him into a slow kiss. "Let's make every morning like this. I make coffee while you save breakfast and then we sit down together."

"Sounds perfect." He kisses her again. Then he smiles. "I fully expect the next kisses to be syrupy."

"But what if I can't wait that long?" She gasps dramatically and tugs him in for yet another.

He laughs against her lips. "You are too much, Colonel."

"No, I'm exactly what you need and you know it." She nips his lip before finally pulling away for food.

"I cannot dispute that." He squeezes her hand and pours syrup over his food.

She watches him for a bit, then teases. "You missed a spot."

"Oops. Thank you." He winks at her and starts eating.

She shakes her head as she takes the syrup for herself. 

"Mmm. Thank you for breakfast. It's delicious." He tells her.

"Thank _you_ for saving it. I promise not to touch any more pans." She chuckles.

"So I was thinking about Christmas. I know it's early, but I was wondering when you usually put up the Christmas Tree."

"Well." She ducks her head. "I haven't bothered since I left home. Too many small rooms and barracks. I usually just hung some lights and a stocking at the beginning of December."

He nods. "My last Christmases, the ones I remember and could participate in, were during the war." He smiles at her. "First weekend of December, we'll get the tree and decorate inside and out."

"We don't have any decorations. Well. I have _a_ string of Christmas lights and a stocking." She frowns slightly. "We need to get you one. And for the girls. They'll probably be with us by then."

"Guess we'll have to go shopping then, too." He makes a face.

"I could just make Jess do it. She likes shopping." She finishes her toast and contemplates if she's hungry enough for another.

He shakes his head. "I think we should pick the decorations out together. Jess can come with us if she wants though."

"Nu-uh. If it's a you and me thing, than I just want me and you." She pokes him.

He's so glad she said that. He feels the same way but doesn't want to shut Jess out if she's part of Carol's traditions.

"I don't know if they used to do this, but you can get these ornaments that have slots for pictures. We should get one and put a picture of the girls in." She motions like she's putting a picture in. "Like one for every year."

Bucky smiles. "I love that idea."

"Yeah?" Carol looks at him with a cautious grin.

"Yeah. Oh, will we do presents on Christmas Eve or morning?" He stuffs a forkful of French Toast into his mouth.

"I don't know. Depends. Are we doing anything with Steve? Jess usually disappears to watch cartoons in her underwear for the day."

"Steve and Loki will be on their honeymoon." Bucky reminds her. "We can decide later."

"You think they'd go before Christmas? I think they'd wait." She gets up to get more coffee, holding the pot to his cup to offer him some, too. "I'd wait. Now that I have a family, I want to be with them."

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I'll ask Steve next time I see him."

"We'll be a real family for Christmas, though. That's a bit scary." She rubs her belly slowly.

"Hey, we're already a real family."

She nods, moving over to put her arms around his neck. "You're right, of course."

"Of course." His arms wrap around her waist. "So what are we doing today?"

She shifts to sit in his lap. "Doctor this afternoon. Getting you naked this morning."

"That won't take long." He realizes how that sounds. "The getting naked part."

Carol laughs warmly. "And what will I do with you once you're naked?"

"Oh, well, that is completely up to you." He gives her a knowing grin.

"We could have a riveting conversation about women's rights." She teases with a kiss.

"Why haven't we had a woman president yet?" He asks her. "And why are men so intent on telling women how to live?"

Carol rubs her nose against his cheek. "Because men are assholes that need to be shown their place."

"And you're just the girl to show 'em, aren't you?" He takes her earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it.

"Mmn, well I don't plan to be President." She moans softly. "But I'll be right behind the lady who does."

"I'd rather you be in front of me."

She moans again. "Whatever you want, Bucky-bear."

He smiles and kisses her lips. Then he looks into her eyes. "I cooked. You clean."

"Fine. Go warm the bed." She rises to tidy the kitchen.

He pinches her ass then walks to the bedroom, deliberately moving his ass as he goes.

"I want you naked!" She calls after him as she works.

"Yes, Colonel!" He takes off his underwear and gets into bed.

Carol finishes quickly. She leans against the bedroom doorframe as she enters, arms crossed over her chest. "Aren't you supposed to stand at attention for your superior?"

He jumps out of bed. He rushes to the foot of the bed and stands at attention.

"Not the attention I meant." She glances down at his cock and raises an eyebrow.

His eyes remain staring front. His voice is crisp. "Sorry, Colonel. You'll have to help me with that one."

"I see." She paces before him, running a finger along his collar bone. "I'm not sure why you think I should help you with anything." She pushes against his chest.

Bucky sways back slightly but remains standing. "Is that a question, Colonel?"

"Did it sound like a question?" She wraps a hand around his cock and gives it two rough tugs. "It is your duty, Sergeant, to be ready when I need you."

"I misunderstood your command. I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" She raises an eyebrow. Then her hand goes to his shoulder, pushing him down to sit on the bed. "You assume there'll be a next time, and I haven't even granted you a this time."

"My mistake." His cock has been hardening and is still doing so.

She huffs and pulls her tank top off. "One you will apologize for now." Braless under her pyjamas, she moves close until her naked breast is inches from his face. Her fingers grip the small hairs at the back of his head to guide him the rest of the way. He uses his mouth to full effect, relishing the taste of her.

"Good boy." She gently scratches his head.

He gives her a little nip then sucks on her nipple. His hands slide over her back and give her ass a pinch.

"Other side." She murmurs, as a hum of pleasure passes through her. She's slowly soaking the crotch of her shorts but she's not quite ready to remove them.

Bucky kisses his way to her other breast. He runs his tongue over and around her nipple before sucking on it. She whimpers in pleasure. As she straddles his knee, she rubs against him. She could probably get off just like this. He moans as he feels her wetness against his skin.

"We at attention yet?" She kisses his head.

He looks up at her and grins. "We sure are."

She takes a kiss, her tongue eagerly invading his mouth. He tugs at her underwear as he sucks on her tongue. She shifts and the bit of fabric falls to the floor at her feet. She steps out of them and straddles his lap. Her belly causes her to have to lean back slightly but she can still comfortably rest her hands on his shoulders.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He leans forward to kiss her neck.

"You don't have to flatter me, you're getting fucked either way." She teases him.

"Not flattery. Uncontainable expression of love." He corrects her with a slap to her thigh.

"Ah! Bucky, I thought I was in charge here?" She lowers a hand to gently tug on his cock. "Let's get this inside me, then you can express all you like."

He grins and helps her get into position. His eyes close with a gasp when he enters her.

"Buck." She moans softly, holding him as close as her belly allows, until she's sunk completely onto his lap. She keeps them still, just cherishing the moment. "Just having you inside feels better than any orgasm from any other man. I could stay like this forever."

"Forever is a long time. And those girls are going to insist on coming out." He brushes back her hair.

Her eyes catch his and she gives him a playful smile. "Just admit you couldn't keep it up that long."

"Forever? According to the commercials I should call a doctor after 4 hours." He chuckles. "So no. I couldn't."

Carol laughs with him. "It's damn sexy when you get dorky like that."

He grins. "I'll remember that." He doesn't rush her. In fact, he's pretty damn good being just like this for now. She's much of the same opinion, though she does rock slowly just to keep them there.

His palms caress her cheeks, his fingers disappearing into her hair. His eyes are focused completely on her. "Tell me what you need."

"I got it. Right here." Her arms rest comfortably around his neck. "Like I said, this feels better than just about anything in my life."

He leans in to kiss her lips. It's a little awkward, but they barely notice.

Carol shivers in his arms from all the good feelings running through her. "Love you."

"Love you." He breathes back. Carol shivers again. The truth in his words is the most frightening thing she knows. He kisses her again before reaching back. He needs leverage as he starts to move his hips.

"Buck." She moans softly. It's the perfect distraction and she knows he knows it.

"Carol." His eyes drink her in. She is everything he's ever wanted and then some.

Her hands shift so they can grip onto his shoulders, giving them both a little more traction. "One more perfect orgasm, honey." Her cheeks are warm with pleasure and admiration.

"I'll do my best, sugar." He puts his other hand behind him, too. With the extra grip, his hips move up and down in small circles. His breath comes heavier as the feel and sight of her adds to his desire.

"That's not even the part I want. It's your cuddles after." She chuckles before biting her lip as he does something particularly nice. She yells out his name as he does it again.

How he loves that sound. That alone could make him come. "I'm going to cuddle you so hard."

"Bucky! Bucky!" He's definitely found the right spot, and though she's been working on being quieter, this is far too good not to share with the world.

He thrusts harder against it. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." His fingers claw at the bed, trying to hold on a little longer. His orgasm bursts from him with an open mouth and a high moan. Carol falls against him and they both collapse to the bed sweaty and panting. He can tell her orgasm has eased when her fingers do. But small bruises are appearing already.

Bucky wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck. "Just when I think it can't get better."

"In order to be the best, you can never stop improving." She tells him as she tugs him close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha calls Steve while Bruce is in the shower. "Hydra is drying up. I need more to do."

"Want to train some recruits? We should be getting our first Xavier school scholarship student soon." He's in the middle of (personally) fixing up one of the gyms in the new HQ.

She nods then realizes he can't see her. "Sounds great. Are we talking New York or DC?"

"Maybe a little of both? Couldn't hurt them." He pauses as he uses both hands to hang a punching bag. "You could also try to convince my fiance he doesn't need to handle everything on his own. I'm not winning this fight."

"Fuck. The wedding." She rubs her forehead. "I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to be playing wedding planner."

"And a baby shower now, not to mention slowly taking over all the Avenger PR. Tony's seen how good he is. It's not good." Steve frowns slightly.

"I suck. I'm sorry. I'll take Loki to lunch and see how I can help."

Steve sighs. "He probably won't let you and we both know it. He gets a bit... obsessive. And don't think for a second I don't respect that you've had a lot on your plate, too."

"Thanks." She smiles softly. "I'll take Loki to lunch, get him to talk about the wedding. He'll get excited. I'll get excited and beg him to let me help. You're my big brother after all."

"Now I feel like you want something." He chuckles. "You doing okay?"

"No. But you know me, I will be." She could really use a hug from him right now. "How are you? Other than worrying about Loki."

Steve huffs a laugh. "Well, worrying about Bucky and worrying about Wanda and worrying about Pietro and worrying about Sam and now worrying about you. You know me."

Natasha chuckles. "Sounds like you could do with taking some things off Loki's plate, too. Do you have the honeymoon all planned out yet?"

"Parts of it. I keep worrying he won't like what I choose. It needs to be perfect for him."

"You idiot. It's your honeymoon. All he needs to make it perfect is for you to be there."

Steve frowns again. "He was raised a prince, Tash. I don't even understand why he looks at me, sometimes."

She shakes her head. "Steve, he loves you. And I'm the wrong person to ask about love."

"Because I know? Loki's the only person I've ever shared more than a kiss with!" His innocence and uncertainty are definitely showing.

"Hey hey hey. Calm down. It's okay." If not for Bruce, she'd be on her way to the car to drive to him. "Just breathe."

"Sorry." He takes a few shaky breaths that lead to deeper ones, bringing himself back to a safer place.

"As soon as Bruce leaves, I'm heading over to DC."

"It's okay. I'm just getting nervous. December is getting closer and closer every day."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Her voice is small, as though afraid of how he'll answer.

"No." He sounds sure about that, at least. "Just worried he might. I'm not. I don't always feel like I'm enough for him. Though that's probably just my head."

"Probably." Her brow furrows. "I miss you. I know we just saw each other a couple of days ago, but I miss you. I miss hanging out."

"You know you're always welcome. Hanging out tends to be a bit more crowded these days, but I can make time for just you, if you need it." She definitely sounds sad and he's not sure why.

"Thanks." There's a slight pause. "I should let you go."

"Aww, are you avoiding things to speak to me?" He teases lightly. "I can stay a while."

"That's okay. Bruce is already out of the shower." She closes her eyes for a moment. "I'll text Loki about lunch, let you know if I'm able to ease the load."

"Yeah, sure. I might have another idea to throw at you later. Take care, right?"

"Right." She ends the call then knocks on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

Bruce is carefully shaving, knowing full well he doesn't do it enough. "Of course."

Natasha goes in and hugs him from behind. "Hi, handsome. Hope you enjoyed that shower."

He smiles at her through the mirror. "It might be the last for a while."

"Exactly." She kisses his shoulder. 

"You're going to make me change my mind." His voice is soft as his hand brushes her arm.

"We can't have that." She gives him a small smile then goes to the toilet to pee.

He sighs and puts his hands on the edge of the sink. It's almost harder to have her here, but he feels he owes her.

Natasha notices. She finishes and flushes the toilet. "I'm gonna go change. See you in a bit." She walks out.

"Yeah." He finishes his shave and gives his face a good wash. After staring at himself, he steps out. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You know me." She fastens her pants. "I'm always okay." She pulls the comfy shirt off so she can put on a bra.

"Can you be extra okay? For both of us?" He nudges his bag. He knows he has all he needs but it still seems too small.

She puts on a new shirt and smiles at him. "Of course. You all set?"

"As much as I can be." He looks her over, committing her to memory.

She takes his bag. "What do you have in here, underwear and a toothbrush?"

He smiles. "There's some soap, too."

"Oh, good." She offers her hand. "You better go see Tony first."

He grips her fingers. "I guess I did promise it. Just let me get one thing first." He takes out his phone and snaps a photo of her, right now.

"Hope I didn't close my eyes."

"Doesn't matter." He kisses her head. "I need something to focus on."

She tugs at his hand. "Come on. Tony will be waiting."

He nods and goes with her. Her fingers become his total focus.

Tony looks up from his computer screen. He gets up and walks around the desk. "You heading out?"

"The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back." He offers his hand.

He looks at it then pulls Bruce into a hug. "You better come back."

Bruce hugs him slowly. "You know I will."

Tony pats his back and pulls away. "Take care of your self."

"Yeah. Both of us." Bruce lowers his head. "Watch the family for me?"

"You got it. The plane is fueled up and ready to take you wherever you want."

"Thank you." He looks over at Natasha.

"I'll walk you to the lobby." She tells him.

He nods. It's tough to leave but it's harder to stay.

They ride in the elevator in silence. When it opens on the lobby, she walks him all the way to the front doors. She holds out his bag to him. "Guess I'll talk to you next week."

"I'll call you when I get there." He corrects as he puts the bag over his shoulder. After looking at her forms moment, he leans in to place a soft kiss on her mouth.

Her lips pucker slightly, returning the kiss. She watches him leave and hates him for making her feel like this.


	148. Proofs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets a check up. Steve gets his first book back.

A frown creases Jess's brow as she turns the page of her book. It's a biography of Bucky Barnes that she found at the library. She's starting to wonder why she didn't read it when she first found out about Carol's secret crush.

Karen Page rushes into the coffee shop and almost immediately stops at the line to order. Their old coffee machine broke. She'll have to buy a new one later. As she looks around impatiently, she sees a dark-haired woman reading a book about Bucky Barnes, their client. She can't help but stare and wonder what the book says.

Jess's frown seems more intense the further she goes. This man's best skill seems to be making the heroic types like him. It makes her ask a few questions.

Karen can't help but wonder what's causing that frown. Her curiosity is so intense that she doesn't notice it's her turn to order until someone prompts her. She buys the three coffees and gives them her name. Then she walks over to the woman. The temptation is to great, and she walks over to Jess. "Excuse me. Hi. I can't help but notice you're reading about Bucky Barnes."

Mild irritation flashes in Jess's eyes as she looks up. "Excuse you, indeed. Last I heard it was allowable to read whatever you like in this country."

She's taken aback by the reaction. "It still is, Miss Grumpy Pants. I just happen to know Sergeant Barnes and - forget it." She turns away but then turns back. "You know, it doesn't cost anything to be nice."

"I've read about plenty of people to die from it." Jess rolls her eyes, thinking how young this girl seems. "And I'll have you know many people claim to know Barnes these days. He _is_ famous."

"Okay maybe I don't hang out with him, but I work at his lawyer's office." She realizes she probably shouldn't have said that. "Enjoy your coffee."

The comment has Jess finally take an interest (albeit small). "So then what do you think of Carol?"

"Danvers?" Karen can't help but be a little guarded now. "She's nice. A lot like she was on Jimmy Fallon."

"Good. Can't have you thinking ill on my best friend because you have a crush on her husband." She turns back to her book.

That irks Karen. "First, I don't have a crush on Bucky. Second, Captain Marvel is famous. You'd be surprised at how many people say she's their friend."

"And they would be wrong." She marks the book and puts it down, finally taking a sip of her own coffee. "Well, I suppose Carol would be happy enough to accept them all. She's funny that way."

"She's nice, unlike some people." Karen looks over to see if her coffees are ready yet. She really should learn not to be ruled by her curiosity.

"I'm plenty nice when I want to be. I just get a bit annoyed when strangers interrupt me." Especially while she's reading about her best friend's husband that she really can't decide on.

She presses her lips together. "Sorry. You just had this look on your face that made me curious. I'll stop interrupting now."

"Can you blame me? I'm finally figuring out what Carol has married." She makes a dismissive gesture all the same.

Karen makes a disbelieving face. "Based on a book written by someone who probably never met him? Okay." She clearly thinks that's a stupid idea.

"Carrie P?" They call after placing 3 coffees on the counter.

"Carrie P?" That amuses Jess. "For the record, this isn't the first I've read. Carol owns about three dozen on him and Steve."

Karen rolls her eyes. "They never get my name right. Well good luck." She goes to get her coffees.

Jess watches her for a moment. She tries to remember if Carol's told her the name of Bucky's lawyer. She'll have to look at them again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky hates doctors offices. But here he is pretending everything is fine as the doctor checks out Carol and the girls. He holds his wife's hand and tells himself everything is going to be fine.

The doctor smiles at them both as she finishes, but asks them to keep seated. "We've still got several months ahead, but I want to start planting an idea in your head now. Often with twins, it's necessary to go with a cesarean section for one or both. Obviously we'll have to watch the position of the babies, but it's a very real possibility."

Bucky nods. "But it's safe, right? Would she have to be sedated?"

She nods. "Definitely safe. I encourage you both to do your own research as well." She hands over a small booklet on the procedure.

Carol takes it immediately. She's happy to see sedation is not required. "I was secretly hoping this might be an option."

Bucky looks at her. "You mean you don't want to push two cantaloupes through your vagina?"

"You're a funny man, Barnes." She lightly slaps his knee.

He kisses her hand. "So, doc, we're still thinking they'll come mid to late December?"

"Yeah." She goes through their scans and tests. "I would tentatively schedule your c-section around December 12."

"That puts it before the wedding." Bucky notes. "That's good."

"Wedding?"

"Steve's getting married. Bucky's his best man." Carol explains.

"Ah. Well you will need some time to recover, after. A few days of bed rest, at least. And you'll have to be careful until the stitches heal."

"Don't worry." Bucky tells the doctor. "I'll make sure she rests."

Carol makes a face at him.

"What? You don't think I can handle it?" He shrugs. "We can ask Jess for help."

"I hate resting." She mutters and leans against him.

The doctor smiles, clearly trying not to laugh. "Trust me, you'll want the rest with twins."

He pets her head. "You'll rest. Then you can fly." He reminds her.

It's definitely the right bribe. "Oh Lord, that'll be glorious."

For some reason those words and the way Carol says them brings an almost overwhelming wave of emotion to Bucky. He clears his throat and walks away a bit.

Carol knows that look and gets a small smile. "Are we okay to go, doc?"

The doctor nods and reminds them to book again in a month with the receptionist.

Eyes still a little wet, Bucky apologizes. "Almost done. What do you say we get something chocolate?"

"That sounds amazing." She wraps herself around his arm as they leave the office.

After they make the next appointment, Bucky asks, "Bakery or ice cream?"

"Bakery." She knows his weakness for pastry cream.

He gives her a small kiss. "You got it, doll." They head to a nearby bakery and get a few items.

She insists they also pick up pumpkin lattes because 90 years is too long to go without one. Then they find a quiet little park to enjoy their treat.

Bucky's eyes light up when he tastes the coffee. "Holy moley. That's good."

Carol laughs. "Right? Flavoured coffee has got to be the best human innovation."

"I don't usually like fru-fru coffee, but this is different." He looks over at her. "You happy?"

"Yeah." She grins broadly. "Got everything I never wanted."

He laughs. "I got everything I thought I was supposed to want. And surprise surprise I actually want it."

"I was a career girl. You ruined me." She teases.

He laughs. "Should I apologize to you or Jess?"

"Mmn. Yes." She leans in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kisses her, exchanging the taste of pumpkin spice.

She leans against his shoulder and they share some peaceful time in the autumn sun. Then she looks up at him. "You okay?"

He thinks for a moment. "Yes. I am."

"You got a little teary at the doctor's."

"You reminded me how much you've given up for this." He looks at her. "I'm sorry. It's not fair."

"Hey, I chose this. You wanted to wait and plan. Get settled, think things through." She pokes his chest.

"I know. Doesn't make me feel less guilty."

"Well, from the sounds of it you get to be a single parent their first few days, so that should burn that guilt right off." She kisses his nose. "For three."

He smiles. "True enough."

"I'll try to behave." She grins. "If you give me lots of chocolate."

"I'll be sure to do that." He bumps Carol's shoulder.

She giggles. "Just give me my girls and turn on Star Wars."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to name the girls Leia and whatever her mother's name is."

"Padme? No way." She shakes her head. "It would have to be Leia and Lucy.”

"I like Rebecca and Caroline better." Bucky decides.

"They're pretty good." She agrees. "Sound like thought was put in them."

"'Cause there was." He reminds her. His brow furrows a little. "Hey, have you called Jess about the baby shower?"

"Mmn. She says you don't get one til you're Tracy approved."

"I meant about having two. But now that you mention it, when do I get to meet Tracy?" Carol had told him lots of stories about the former journalist.

She hesitates. "Soon?"

"Well thank you for not being vague." He chuckles.

"Fine." She stands with a huff. "We'll go now. You can make her supper."

He stands and put an arm around her. "Hey hey hey. Calm down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."

She sighs. "No, I'm sorry. I've been avoiding this."

"Any particular reason why?" He sips his coffee.

"I think she might hate you?"

It's his turn to sigh. "She wouldn't be your friend if she didn't."

"Jess doesn't hate you. She just thinks you won't stay faithful." She bites her lip.

"Well I don't care what she thinks. I only care about what you think."

She takes his hand. "I think she's jaded and jealous. You've repeatedly put me before even Steve. Why would I doubt you?"

"No idea." He gently rubs his hand up and down her back. "So why won't Tracy like me?"

"She didn't seem pleased when I told her why I hadn't visited for a week." Her eyes hit the ground, not wanting to mention Hydra.

He nods, not sure how else to respond. "It can wait. I don't want to tire you out."

"It's okay. If you want to." She kisses his cheek.

He shrugs. "Well dropping by unexpectedly may not be the best first impression. Let's go home, and I'll rub your feet."

"I'll call her later." Carol promises. "You after my feet, mister?"

He leans in and whispers in her ear. "You know how much your pinky toe drives me crazy." It doesn't actually have any special effect on him, but he thought it would sound funny.

She giggles. "You're horrible."

He winks at her before leading her out of the park and back home.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve opens the parcel carefully. These are the proofs for his first book and he's very anxious.

Pietro suddenly appears in front of him. "What's in box?"

"My book." Steve pulls the wrapped pages out one by one to look them over.

"Wanda! Father got his book." He tilts his head as he looks at it. "Why is it not book shaped?"

"These are just proofs, to make sure everything printed correctly before they bind it." He shows Pietro the current page, a beautiful close up of Loki with some text in one corner.

Wanda comes in to the room, turning her head to look at the pages. "They are beautiful."

Steve's phone rings. It's Loki. "Have you had a chance to look at them yet?"

"How did you even know? We're looking now." Steve chuckles.

There's a chuckle. "You signed for the package, starlight. I got an alert."

"They look good, baby. Really good. You should see them."

Loki suddenly appears in the room. "If you insist." He ends the call on his phone and walks over to the proofs.

Steve laughs as he slips his phone back in his pocket. Then he picks up some of his favourite pages to show Loki.

The former god turned publicist looks at them with a critical eye but can find nothing wrong. "They're perfect." He turns to Steve. "You're perfect." He kisses him.

"Not my face on those pages." He snuggles Loki close.

"They are doing it again." Wanda comments without looking up.

"Are you surprised?" Pietro asks.

Loki takes another kiss then pouts. "I should get back. But they look wonderful."

"Maybe tonight we can celebrate a little?" Steve suggests as he tries to kiss the pout away.

"Definitely." He bumps his nose against Steve's.

"We will go to movie. Maybe two." Wanda looks at her brother.

"And maybe bowl." Pietro adds.

Steve smiles. "Not necessary. We can go out."

Loki agrees before disappearing again.

Pietro gestures to the place Loki just was. "Can you do that?" he asks his sister.

"Can you?" She gives him a dirty look.

"I am not a witch."

"I do not teleport. I can float." She informs him. "Different spells for different witch."

"I was just wondering. Now I know better."

"I somehow doubt this." She teases.

He sticks his tongue out at his sister. Then he turns to Steve. "So what is the next step?"

"I send in any corrections, they fix it up and make my book." He smiles excitedly.

"Then will you go on a book tour? And go on interview shows?" Pietro asks.

Steve shrugs. "Some shows. Probably just a small tour in children's hospitals."

"How many books will you make?" Pietro seems to be full of questions.

"Don't know yet. Lots, I hope. One about the two of you?" Steve puts a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

Pietro smiles. It's what he was secretly hoping for. "This would be nice. You are very talented, father."

Steve turns that touch to a one armed hug. "You are more than talented enough, yourself."

Pietro shrugs. "I run. Wanda is more talented. She got beauty and talent." He smiles at his sister.

"Do not listen, he wants something." Wanda jokes.

Steve laughs. "Anyone can run. You do things with it that are amazing."

"Thank you, father." He looks at his sister. "And I don't want anything." He sticks his tongue out at her.

She laughs. "Of course not."

Steve chuckles with them both. "Shouldn't you be training, anyway?"

Pietro makes a face. "I heard the doorbell and was curious."

"Fair enough." Steve gives him a squeeze. "Do you play chess at all?"

He shakes his head. "Strucker tried to teach us, but it was too boring for me."

"It's a very good game for learning strategies, though. Or you can ask your mother sometime about the special version I made just for him." He winks.

Wanda blushes slightly, picking up a hint of those thoughts.

Pietro looks at his sister. "Perhaps I will pass on this."

Steve looks at them both. "I meant for use with your ...girlfriend? Do we call her that now?"

"Uh." He's not actually sure. But he decides. "Yes. But I don't know if she plays."

"Clever girl like her?" Steve shrugs. "I'd bet she'd take like a fish to water if she doesn't."

Pietro thinks about it then nods. He doesn't dare look at his sister when he says, "I will ask mother then."

Steve chuckles. "We'll have to teach you the game, first."

"We should return to training." Pietro gives a nod then literally runs away.

Steve laughs as he goes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki does his best to finish early and return home. He's only mildly successful, returning home 15 minutes early with a bouquet of flowers and a small box. "Starlight?"

"In the kitchen." Steve's just finishing some bread.

He walks in. "Something smells delicious."

"Just making some bread. I did some cinnamon buns, too." He gestures at the tray already cooling on the counter.

"For you." Loki hands Steve the flowers.

Steve wipes his hands on his jeans before taking them. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Today is a special day." He gives a gentle kiss.

"Any day I get you is special." He gives Loki a tiny nip.

Loki smiles and slips the box into his breast pocket for later.

Steve finds something for the flowers and adds water before setting them on the table. "I haven't started supper yet. Thoughts?"

"Do you want to go out? Or we can order in."

"Whatever you want, love. I'll remind you the kids are home, though." He takes Loki into his arms again.

Loki wraps his arms around Steve. "You tell me. How do you want to celebrate?"

"In your arms." Steve chuckles. "Let's keep it simple. Maybe our dinner club."

"You must be reading my mind." He gives a little squeeze. "Go put on something nice."

"Any requests?" He teases with a wiggle.

"Something that brings out your eyes." Loki requests.

"I could wear that grey suit, maybe a purple shirt?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

"That will do nicely." He kisses Steve again. "I want to dance with you all night."

Steve chuckles. "I don't think they're open that late."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Then we'll have to came back here for some private dancing."

"Deal." Steve takes another kiss before heading to the bedroom.

Loki goes down to the gym to tell the twins that he and Steve are going out to dinner. 

Wanda grins at him. "Father says you should tell Pietro about your special chess. I am certain I do not wish to hear."

He laughs. "There's not much to tell. You assign a value to the various types of pieces, and when you take one you do that thing to your opponent. The winner, well, wins."

Pietro looks confused. "Value?"

Loki tries to explain. "For example, a pawn might be a kiss to the lips."

"That's sweet." Wanda smiles. "You could play many games like that, yes?"

"Yes." Loki says.

Pietro looks even more confused. Then he looks at Loki who gives him a mischievous smile, and it clicks. "Different value for different pieces."

Loki nods. "The more important the piece, the higher the value."

Wanda's considering possibilities. "We could play for gummies, Pietro."

He nods. "Yes. Gummies and chocolate."

That produces a smile from Loki. "See? It's applicable to anything. You two have a good night."

Wanda waves. "Do not stay out too late. Use a condom." She teases.

He laughs as he walks up the stairs. He feeds the cats, causing the usual cacophony.

Steve steps out, adjusting his sleeve buttons. "Are we ready, darling?"

"Just about." He smiles at his love. "You look wonderful. There's just one thing missing." He pulls the box out of his breast pocket.

"What's this?" Steve opens the box and a slow smile claims his face as he sees a pair of silver paintbrush cufflinks. "Baby, when did you find time? Could you help me put them on?"

"I have my methods." He uses magic to change the sleeves of Steve shirt to use them. Then he helps attach them.

"They're beautiful." Steve admires them in his sleeves. Then he gives Loki a gentle kiss.

"Just like you." He takes Steve's hand. "Shall we?"

"Definitely." He kisses Loki's hand as they head out. The club is a bit busy as they head in, but the owner is happy to sneak them to a quieter table in the back.

After they've ordered drinks and food, Loki asks Steve to dance. They walk hand-in-hand to the dance floor.

Steve lets Loki lead (he did ask) and is happy to lean in close, touching cheek to cheek as the music plays. He begins to whisper, just loud enough to be heard. "The longer we're together, the more incredible it is to me that you chose me. You're so incredible. So full of such sincere love."

"You are my starlight, that which guides me to my true self." Loki replies. 

"You're the night sky that holds me up." He kisses Loki's ear. "You are my true strength."

"You make me sappy. You know that? I hate sappy."

"You're welcome." Steve teases.

Loki twirls him out then back in. "I do love you, Steve Rogers."

"And I love you, Loki Frigguson." He pulls on for a kiss.

The song ends, replaced by one with a faster beat. "Shall we remain or return to the table?"

"Table. I want to gaze into your eyes." Steve teases gently.

Loki chuckles. "You always know just how to stroke my ego." They return to their seats. Loki looks around and imagines how the place will look on their wedding day.

"What you thinking about?" He takes Loki's hand over the table.

"The wedding decorations." He admits reluctantly.

Steve chuckles. "I probably won't even see it, looking at you."

Loki's thumb gently strokes Steve's hand. "Then we'll have someone take lots of pictures so you can see it later."

"You know there's still only one thing I want to see in those pictures." Steve gives a gentle smile. "You are my whole world."

"And you are mine." His mouth flattens. "Now stop making me so sappy." He kisses his love's cheek.

"Oh, you secretly love it. We both know you could make me stop easily." But he goes for his wine.

Loki takes his own and clinks his glass against Steve's. The food comes soon after. It's fantastic, as always. Steve has gotten a steak with seafood in a cream sauce which he insists Loki try.

"Delicious." In return, Loki offers some of his chicken with tomatoes and artichokes in red wine sauce.

"Mmn. Have we even spoken to these guys about food yet? I want something that'll wow everyone." Steve speaks with a hand before his mouth.

Loki nods. "I thought we'd go with a smaller menu, maybe 3 or 4 dishes they can choose from - beef, chicken, fish."

"What about a buffet style thing? Or we could do a big roast or something. To thank Asgard for keeping you ready for me." Steve raises his eyebrows.

"No roast." His tone makes that final. "I wouldn't be opposed to a buffet, but I don't know if they do that here."

"Know what? I'm happy with whatever you want." Steve winks. "I've got the wedding night planned, and that's what really counts."

"Are you sure? If you want to be more involved in the planning..."

"I trust you." Steve threads their fingers. "You throw the party, I'll throw the celebration. Besides, you've kept me in all along. Aren't we having our cloths and lights instead of flowers?"

"Yes. Of course." He smiles. "And a DJ."

"But all I really need is right here." He squeezes Loki's fingers.

"I feel the same. And I'll try not to lose sight of that." He looks at Steve. "But you may have to remind me."

"I'll do my best." Steve promises sincerely.

"Thank you." The wedding talk makes Loki think of another conversation. "Should we be worried about Natasha?"

"I admit I am." Steve strokes his cheek and chin. "Sam, too. Did you hear that Kristy broke up with him?"

"No. No wonder he seemed down at the meeting." Loki huffs out a breath. "I should have asked. I should have said something."

"He'd probably prefer that the others didn't know." He squeezes Loki's hand.

Loki nods. "Poor Sam. We should invite him over Friday night."

"Definitely. But let's try not to be too couple-y around him." Steve winks. "If that's possible."

"I'll do my best." He gives a mock salute. "If Wanda is there, that might help."

"How do you mean? Isn't Pietro... I'm still figuring his schedule." Steve furrows his brow.

"He goes to New York tomorrow and stays until Sunday." Loki explains. "He always spends Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night there."

"Right. Right." Steve commits it to memory. "He seems to be okay, at least."

Loki chuckles. "Yes. Though I suspect he misses his sister more than he'd admit on those days he's away. Have you noticed how inseparable they get when he is here?"

Steve nods then chuckles. "Worse than me and Buck. That's bad."

"Indeed." Loki bumps Steve's shoulder playfully.

"Which reminds me, why are you planning my best friend's baby shower?" He nudges Loki back.

There is a mildly annoyed look. "I haven't planned anything yet. I'm still waiting for word from the mother-to-be." He takes a drink of wine. "But if you must know, it's because no one else has stepped up to do it."

"Sorry. I just mean maybe I could take that on?" He offers gently.

Loki shrugs. "If you like."

"I think I would, but I might need help?"

"Whatever you need, love." He offers.

"You?" Steve gives his most charming show smile.

That smile is infectious. "Whenever you need me. Wherever you need me. However you need me."

Steve leans in. "On your back, moaning for more?"

Loki licks his lips. "Hands tied with you inside me?"

"How did you guess what I was craving tonight?" He grips the back of Loki's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Loki's lips brush Steve's as he answers. "Magic."

"You owe me a few more dances, though. I want you already hot and sweaty when I strip you." Steve moans, eyelashes fluttering closed against his cheek. "I want the salt of your skin with the sweet of your kiss."

"You're going to make me hard just listening to your words." He pulls away. "If you wish to dance with me, then ask me to dance."

Steve holds out his hand. "Darling, join me on the floor."

Loki takes it and allows himself to be led.

Although he generally loves to let Loki take lead, Steve guides him gracefully through several dances. Their bodies get a little tighter with each one until they are as close as they can be in public. Steve's touches are firm, commanding. He makes Loki know exactly what he wants without a single word.

Loki is graceful as he performs each silent command. But as close as they are, it still isn't close enough. "Steve, take me home."

"We have to pay. If you want to grab the car, I'll settle up." He places a kiss to Loki's neck.

"Perhaps I should pay. I still don't have my license." Loki reminds him.

"Alright." Steve grins. "But then you're all mine."

"Deal." Loki gives him one last hungry kiss before going back to the table to settle the check.

Steve retrieves the car and pulls it up in front of the doors. As he waits, he considers just what he wants from his love.

Loki strides out, head held high. He gets into the car and fastens his seat belt. "Ready, love."

"Good." They drive home to some soft jazz on the car speakers. When they arrive, Steve orders Loki to head inside and strip

"Shall I make a production of it?" He asks as he unfastens his seat belt. "Or are you only interested in the end result."

"I'm interested in tying you down to make you beg." Steve's eyes don't leave him.

Loki smiles. "End result then. See you inside." He steps out of the car and disappears.

Steve takes the moment to pretty up and take a few calming breaths. His cock is already twitching at the mere thought of Loki. The former god waits for him. He's naked and spread eagle on the bed with a throw pillow covering his manhood. As he walks in, Steve can't help a laugh. He shuts the door quietly then walks to the dresser to carefully put away his cufflinks.

Loki's voice is husky. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Not exactly, but it'll do." He smiles, only the first two buttons of his shirt undone as he searches their drawer for ties for Loki's wrists and ankles. Once he finds them, he sits on the bed to tie Loki's wrists, leaning over his love to get the far one.

Loki watches with hungry eyes. "You're looking very handsome tonight, Captain."

"Am I?" He smiles as he moves to Loki's ankles. "I had a date I really wanted to impress."

"Well unless he's blind, you succeeded spectacularly." His eyes continue to watch Steve, lifting his head to do so if necessary.

Instead of tying Loki's ankles, Steve lifts his foot. He massages slowly as he presses a kiss to the arch. "I get nervous, you see. My date, he's so beautiful. He could be wearing nothing but a throw pillow and I'd want to fall at his feet and worship." More kisses follow, moving to heel and ankle.

Loki laughs. "He's a lucky man indeed."

"No, I am." Steve retrieves some sweet scented oil and begins rubbing it into Loki's foot and calf. "I'm lucky to hear him say he loves me even once. But he tells me every day."

"As he should." He moans softly from the touch. He didn't realize how tense he was until now. "Love is not something that should be taken for granted."

"It's the greatest gift I've ever received." Steve agrees as his firm grip travels over Loki's knee to knead his thigh.

The simmer of arousal he'd been feeling most of the night heats up. "Well if he ever stops saying it (I can't imagine he'd ever stop feeling it), let me know, and I'll set him straight."

Steve chuckles. "Okay." He slides down Loki's leg and starts on the other.

Loki takes a relaxing breath. "Are you sure you aren't worshipping now? This is better that any animal sacrifice I've ever received."

"Did I say I wasn't?" He kisses Loki's knee.

"I stand, well lie corrected." He licks his lips. His breath is deepening as Steve again gets closer to his cock. "I do however feel underdressed."

"I disagree." Steve tugs away the pillow and gives a sound of approval at seeing Loki in his full glory. "You're perfect."

"Oh so it's _that_ kind of party." He teases.

"You're my kind of party." Steve teases back. He's now got his hands on Loki's hips, and he gets more oil as he works them.

Loki's had flops back. "By Yggdrasil that feels amazing. It's as though you're channeling all of my tension to my cock."

Steve smiles, kissing Loki's belly. "That was the plan. I might have to make you come twice to release it all, though."

He chuckles. "That you might."

"Think I could get three out of you?" He teases, moving now to Loki's hands. He wants to work all the tension to Loki's core before getting any further.

He watches Steve's hands on his own. "As tempting as that is, I do have to work in the morning."

"Yes love." He works along Loki's arms and starts down his chest.

Loki licks his lips. "A few kisses might help ease the tension, too. Just a thought."

"Like this?" He presses a sucking kiss to one of Loki's nipples.

His ass lifts of the bed. "Yes. Something like that."

Steve continues to kiss along Loki's ribcage. He sucks slowly on the hip when he gets there.

"I'm ready, starlight, whenever you are." Then he remembers Steve's wish. "Please. Please take off your clothes for me. I beg you."

"When I'm ready." He assures Loki. "I just want to be sure you're nice and relaxed for me." His head dips in and he nuzzles the base of Loki's cock.

"Please, Steve." This time the plea is not an act. "I need you."

"Ssh." One hand strokes Loki's hip in comforting circles as he gently kisses along his cock. "You are going to come for me. Then, as you come back down, I will take advantage of how loose you are to stretch you nice and wide. Only then will I strip. When I'm ready to claim you."

Mouth open, Loki nods. "As you wish." Each breath betrays his want.

"My wish was to see your desire, not to slake mine." He kisses the tip of Loki's cock before taking the length into his mouth.

Loki moans at the sudden warmth. "I'm yours. Completely. Exquisitely. In every lifetime.

Steve nods, slowly moving along the hot flesh. His tongue explores the bumpy texture, follows the thick vein on the underside. He's a man who clearly understands what he owns and treasures it.

Trying to remain still, a very difficult thing to do at the moment, Loki instead curls and unfurls his fingers and toes. He moans often. His back rises of the bed when Steve does something particularly pleasurable. And soon it's almost always hovering above. That's about when his other little tells show just how close he is to orgasm.

Steve looks up over Loki's body, blue eyes filled with want. His fingers dig into Loki's thighs, just shy of bruising. His mouth adds just a bit more pressure as his tongue strokes Loki's cock in an upward motion as though to coax the come out. It works like magic. Loki cries out Steve's name as his body jerks and semen pumps into his lover's mouth.

He swallows it down greedily. Then he sits up, looking far more debauched than he rightfully should, and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now it's my turn." He pulls off his coat and tosses it aside then rolls his shirt sleeves to his elbows. He takes the lubricant and begins to massage Loki's ass.

Green eyes stare at him with a mixture of satisfaction and desire. "I love you."

Steve smiles coyly. "I know. Otherwise I wouldn't get to play with this perfect ass of yours." He slips a well greased finger along Loki's crack to press against his opening. Loki encourages him silently, pressing into his touch.

"You like that, baby?" The finger presses past the ring of muscle and then inside. He moves it gently back and forth.

"Yes. Yes I do."

A few moments later he's nudging a second finger in. "Me, too. I love how you feel. The way you squeeze me and hold me. It's so good."

Loki tenses ever so slightly. But soon the movement of Steve's fingers has him relaxing again.

"How you doing, baby?" He kisses Loki's hip as he keeps working him.

"Good. Great. Growing." The last one is about his cock which is just starting to twitch again.

Steve chuckles. "You've got no idea how hard I am right now. But it feels so good to want you like this."

"I can't tell because you're still dressed." Loki teases.

"There's a reason for that." Steve raises his eyebrows and rubs his pelvis against Loki's thigh. "I love the build up of pressure. And how good it feels to release."

Loki smiles. "By beautiful masochist." He quotes Rocky Horror. "I can feel you burning with antici-" He waits and waits. "-pation."

Steve laughs. "Nerd. I love you." He grinds against Loki again.

"Mmm. I can't wait for that to be inside me."

"Just a moment, darling. Are you stretched enough?" His fingers wiggle inside Loki.

He laughs. "That feels strange. But good."

Steve tugs his fingers out. And they move to the button of his pants. His eyes lock on Loki's as he pushes them down. Loki smiles softly and bites his lip. His eyes hold more love than lust, but both are still there. He sighs in relief as his cock bobs free. The pants get thrown off his body and off the bed. He shuffles up between Loki's legs, giving him a rough kiss as he pushes in. Kissing back just as roughly, Loki grunts as he's being filled.

Steve stops once he's balls deep, kissing along Loki's jaw. "How hard can I go?" He'd love to lose himself, but he knows it's just not an option. He has to take care of Loki.

The question frightens Loki. He tries to hide that from Steve as best he can. "I'm going to try something, something magical. I'm not sure it will work." He swallows. "Try to do it progressively. I'll say enough if it gets to be too much."

"You sure? I won't. I don't want to push you." It had come out in the moment and he's starting to want to take it back.

"I want to." If he could stroke Steve's cheek he would. "I want to be able to give you what you need."

"My need for you to be happy and healthy far outweighs my need for a little rough sex." Steve points out as he leans up slightly to look in Loki's eyes.

There's a hint of sadness in the green eyes. "You're in charge. Do what you prefer."

Steve kisses him gently, stroking the hair away from his face. "I already told you what I wanted."

"Then take it. Take me. Please."

He's not sure Loki realizes what he means, but he does begin to move. He stays deep and delivers short, quick thrusts.

Loki plants his feet on the bed and strains against the ties around his wrists. "Yes."

"Good, good." Steve continues to stroke Loki's hair as he moves. "Tell me what you need."

Lifting his head, Loki kisses Steve. "This. This is all I need." He nips at the full bottom lip.

Steve nods before continuing the kiss. "Beautiful, sexy boy." He keeps his thrusts quick and shallow, reveling in the friction.

"Is it enough?" Loki remembers it isn't his place to ask, not now. "Forgive me." He moans.

"You're more than enough." Steve promises as he slides his hands up Loki's arms to grip his hands.

Loki nods, quick short nods. His leg wraps around Steve's body. His cock rubs against his lover, sending tiny shivers through his body.

Steve kisses his neck and sucks on his earlobe. "I love you. I love you." The repetitions get breathier as his climax approaches.

He cries out when Steve rubs against his prostate. "Yes! There!"

Steve concentrates there, letting Loki's little noises send him over. "Oh, God. Lo'!"

Loki pulls against his restraints. "Yes!" His semen covers their stomachs.

Steve pants, kissing Loki's face again and again instead of trying to catch his breath. "So good."

Eyes closed, Loki is breathlessly enjoying the attention. "I love you."

"Mmn. You too, baby." Steve gently pulls off Loki. "Do you need anything?"

"Washcloth?" He asks sweetly.

"Leaving you tied up til I'm back so you can't leave." Steve teases as he rises.

"Good thinking. I'm not someone who can be trusted." He teases back.

Steve returns and gently wipes Loki's belly. Then he unties each wrist and massages them with gentle kisses. Loki watches. Then he curls around Steve when he's done. Steve chuckles and wraps his arms about him. "Mental health check?"

He has to think about it for a while. "Proud of you. But I feel unworthy. No, not unworthy. I feel weak. I feel weak for not being able to take your strength."

"Don't you dare worry about that." He kisses Loki's temple. "You're still the strong one every other way."

Loki frowns. "But you can't lose yourself the way you want to. And you can't tell me you aren't just a little jealous that Bucky and Carol get to do that with each other." He takes a breath. "It's just another way I'm not like the three of you."

"I don't need you to be like me. I need you to love me." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"I do. Whole heartedly." He looks down at Steve's chin. "Sorry. I." He isn't sure what to say. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm getting more and more nervous. Our wedding is coming so fast." He pulls Loki closer, tucking the dark head under his chin. "I'm getting a lot of self doubt. You're so amazing and I hardly feel good enough."

Loki chuckles. "You have it backwards. I am nowhere near good enough for you." He pets the blond hair. "But I understand. The wedding will make it all real."

"It's a little scary. I can hardly believe it's really happening." His fingers play over the ridges of Loki's spine.

"Scary good or scary bad?"

"Scary amazing."

Loki nods.

Steve tilts his head to kiss him. "You have work. You should sleep."

"Yes." He doesn't sound particularly thrilled.

"Call in sick?" Steve teases into his ear. "I can exhaust you so it sounds legit."

"I wish I could, but I have an important meeting tomorrow." Loki sighs.

Steve kisses him again. "Sleep angel, I'll watch over you."

Loki closes his eyes.

"Love you." Steve kisses his head.


	149. Old Testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol inspires Bucky's writing. Steve and Loki go dancing.

Bucky sits in front of his computer and writes one-sentence for each memorable story he has from his past.

Carol steps in quietly, putting a cup of coffee next to his keyboard. Then she kisses his head. "I have to make some phone calls. Need anything else?"

"Music." He realizes. Then he smiles at her. "But I can get that myself. Thanks, doll."

She takes a breath and nods. "What day is good to see Tracy?"

"Whenever you want." He sips his coffee. "Or whenever she wants."

"Okay." She hugs his shoulders. "Call if you need anything." One more kiss and she heads upstairs.

Bucky returns to his computer. He pulls up one of those streaming services and plays music from his childhood and the war. Then he returns to writing the snippets, things to flesh out later.

He gets a good couple hours of work in before Carol comes back down, this time with a couple of sandwiches, a salad and a couple glasses of milk. She places the tray on the far end of the desk. "Tracy invited us for lunch on Sunday. Provided we bring the food."

Bucky laughs. "No wonder you like her. She's just like you. Any requests?"

"Shut up." She holds out the plate of sandwiches. "She said your choice will help her decide if she likes you. I usually just grab sandwiches on my way over."

"We can do better than that. Right?" He takes a sandwich. "You know her. What would she like?"

"She doesn't do spicy." She shrugs.

"Pasta? Are there any diet issues I should know about?" He asks.

"Pasta should be okay. Don't be upset if she doesn't eat too much. Chemo." She takes her salad and starts to nibble.

"Yeah." He runs a few options past her and decides to make grilled chicken over angel hair pasta in lemon and butter.

"When'd you get so fancy?" She offers him a fork of greens.

"Blame Steve. He's been giving me lessons over video phone." Bucky admits.

Carol chuckles then kisses him. "What if it's not Steve I want to blame?"

He smiles. "Then you should blame whoever you want." He stands and gives her a soft kiss.

The food gets gently pushed aside. "I blame the man going out of his way to learn for me."

He uses finger to stroke her cheek. He teases. "Maybe you should reward him for his efforts instead of blaming him."

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" She teases back with a smirk.

"Maybe. That's not what I heard though." He grins back.

"I just don't know how to thank a man like that." Carol puts her arms over his shoulders.

His arms go around her waist as their bellies bump. "A kiss is always good."

"I can do that." Her lips seek his. He waits a moment before kissing back. She pulls back with a happy noise. "Suppose I should let you get back to work."

He shrugs. "It's not like I'm getting paid."

"Thought you might be on the zone." She shrugs back.

"If there's a zone, I haven't found it." He shakes his head. "Just jotting down ideas."

"Ah." She kisses his nose. "You could write a love story, instead. A nice fiction about an assassin who falls in love with a gorgeous air force pilot and decides to get out of the business when they try to make her his next hit."

He can't help but smile. "Does he fall in love with her before or after the hit is put on her?"

"Don't know. No one's fleshed out the story." She strokes his cheek.

"Maybe we should write it together."

"Think so? I could definitely offer inspiration." She winks.

"You already do." He gives her a soft smile. "So what have you been up to?"

"Talking to Quantico about that class in January." One hand moves up to play with his hair. "They've asked me to teach an online course this semester."

His eyebrows go up. "That's better, right? You wouldn't have to travel to DC."

"They still want me in person come January. I mean right now. They'd like me to teach online until travel is more feasible." She rubs his arm.

"Oh." He obviously isn't thrilled. "Well at least you'll be able to fly then."

"We need the money." She reminds him gently. "Besides, it's only part time."

"Yeah. Yeah." He pulls her into a hug.

She holds him close. "I could talk to them, maybe they want a guns expert?"

"Somehow I doubt I'll pass the background check."

"Why? Your military record is spotless. Time as a POW doesn't count against you." She tilts her head.

"Is that what I was?" He sits back down.

"Yep." She sits across his lap. "Or so the official records say. A friend in the service checked for me."

"Guess that's how I got my honorable discharge."

"Guess so." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He holds her close. "You okay, doll?"

"Yeah, just tired. I've got supersoldier babies draining all my energy." She nuzzles into his neck.

"I'm sorry. It's there anything I can do?"

"Nothing?" She laughs. "These girls are getting big and seem to have their daddy's appetite. Momma just can't eat that much."

Bucky bends down towards her belly. "Girls, I know you're growing fast, but let mommy rest a bit. Okay?"

"Or daddy can't have his sex." Carol adds playfully.

He laughs. "And that is not acceptable."

She teases him. "I don't mind if you just want to go ahead while I nap."

"Sure. I'll just open your mouth and help myself." He teases back.

"What? No pussy?"

He makes a face. "Dry pussy? No thanks."

She rolls her eyes. "We have lube."

He scrunches his nose. "This is all sounding kind of rapey. I think I'll just go solo."

Carol laughs and kisses his head. "You're too good for your own good."

He narrows his eyes at her belly. "Girls, you seriously need to be good."

"That said, if you want to wake me up from my nap for some romantic interaction, I won't complain in the least."

Bucky kisses the corner of her mouth. "Scary words, doll."

She kisses him. "Speaking of scary, I wanna throw a Halloween party. Can we?"

He probably shouldn't be surprised, but he is. "Sure. Costumes I assume."

"Naturally." She frowns. "Guess I'll have to go as a planet."

"Oh, we can do better than that." He gets an evil idea to suggest Jabba the Hutt but decides not to actually say it.

"Yeah? What will you be?" She pokes his chest.

"We should do a couple thing, right?" He thinks. "We can go online and get ideas."

"We don't have to, but I'm game if you are." She takes his hand so she can kiss his fingers.

"I think it'd be fun. We can do period. Or horror." He shrugs.

Carol gets a ponderous look. "Padme and Anakin?"

"Do I get to be evil Anakin?"

Carol smiles. "Would you like to be?"

He makes a duh face. "Better than dopey pouty Anakin."

"No wonder I married you."

He grins at her. "One of many reasons."

"The others being your dick, mouth, and fingers?" She asks impishly as she pulls him into a deep kiss. His reply is simply to kiss back, his tongue sliding against hers. His hand rubs her leg. She's happy to pull him closer.

Bucky pulls away just enough to speak. "Maybe I should take a break."

“I think you need one. And I might need some help getting to sleep." Carol reasons.

"Well you are my first priority." He kisses her again.

"Damn straight, I am." She gives him a pouty look. "Will you tuck me in, Bucky-bear?"

"You bet I will, doll." He kisses her neck then slaps her thigh.

She grunts with a laugh. "So much abuse."

He nuzzles her ear. "You wanna be tucked in or not?" 

"Yes, please."

He whispers in her ear. "Then you'll need to get off my lap."

Carol looks horrified. "You're not going to carry me?"

He sighs in shame. Then he places his feet apart and tries to rise with her in his arms. But he has trouble getting up. He just can't get his center of gravity to the right place. Carol starts to float, just a little, to help him. Bucky knows exactly what she's doing, and he appreciates the help. He stands finally. "Thanks, doll." Then he takes her upstairs.

As she's placed on the bed, Carol looks at Bucky with eyes soft from love and lust. "I want you."

"You have me." He takes his shirt off.

Her fingers reach to touch skin. "Such a beautiful boy."

"Your beautiful boy." He unfastens his pants.

"Better be, cause I'm you're biggest fan." She watches his hands with interest, enjoying his show

Fly open, he kicks off his shoes. His smile is soft, playful, looking very much like the smiles in the pictures Carol used to stare at. But there is something different in the eyes. Instead of being haunted, they're full of love. Hands on his waistband, he slowly slowly pulls down his pants, revealing Captain Marvel boxer shorts.

Her lustful trance is broken by the surprise. Carol starts laughing, hands going to her mouth. "Where on earth did you find those?"

Bucky smiles. "Loki. It's a new line of Avenger underwear they are starting. You, my beautiful wife, are one of three being released."

"I will be touching dicks everywhere." She laughs some more and puts her arms out for him.

"And I can't even complain about it." He sits on the bed next to her.

She sits up to kiss him. "Do I get Winter Soldier lingerie, then?" She slips her shirt down her shoulder to reveal a black bra strap.

His eyes immediately move to that strip of black. "Not yet. You'll need to talk to Loki about that."

"Maybe I will." She smiles at him and reaches for the hem of her shirt.

"Somehow I think I'm pretty far down the line." His hand strokes her leg.

Her shirt comes off to reveal a silken black bra. She tosses the shirt in his face. "Don't give me that. You're important to the team."

He sniffs the shirt then tosses it aside. "Important doesn't mean popular." He kisses her belly. "Hello, girls. Don't mind me."

Carol ruffles his hair. "That's because you shy away from the public stuff."

"I prefer the private stuff." He kisses between her breasts.

"Me, too. But if my being known means my job helping people is easier, than I'll take advantage." She slides her hand down his back and tucks her fingers in his waistband.

He kisses up her chest and continues to her neck. "And when you do, I'll have your back."

"There's no one I want there more." Her hand moves inside his boxers and she begins rubbing a finger along his asscrack.

Bucky sucks on her neck. "How are we doing this, Captain?"

"It sounds weird when you call me that." She chuckles. "But I'm more than happy to open my legs any way, once we get these pesky pants off."

"Sorry. I should be calling you Colonel." He unfastens her pants, slowly unzipping them.

She raises her hips so the can slide off, showing the silky black bikini panties to match her bra. "I think your poor bum needs attention, though."

He gives a half-smile. "What do you propose?"

"I really haven't got past that." Her finger finally moves to his anus and gives it a gentle stroke.

He takes in a quick breath. "I thought I was supposed to be tucking _you_ in."

"You're too slow." She teases.

"Slow is not always a bad thing." He uses a finger to slide one of those black bra straps off her shoulder.

"True enough, I guess. But I am far too pregnant to be working on dynamic tension." The tip of her finger presses against him. "I definitely need you inside me."

"It's feeling like you want to be in me." He kisses her.

She sucks his lip. "We can't have both?"

"Both is good." He gives her another kiss. "But lube would be good."

"Of course, love." She gives him another teasing rub before pulling away to fetch it from their bedside table. Then she begins to tug off his boxers. "Much as I like them on you, I'd like them better off."

He moves as needed to get them off. "My turn." He tugs at her panties.

Once they're both naked, she tugs him into another kiss. "Mmn. I really do enjoy that tongue."

"And that tongue enjoys you." He smiles and starts kissing down her body.

She chuckles, a hand goes to his head to give him guidance. "Good to hear."

He kisses along the side of her belly, running his teeth over her skin every so often. Finally he gets to her labia and gives it a soft lick.

She lets out a breathy moan. "I'm okay with this idea. Really okay."

"Good." He takes his time, slowly tasting her. He gives a little suck then returns to using his tongue.

"Jesus, Bucky. I'm not going to last for anything else." She chuckles through her moans of pleasure. Her hand has moved to his shoulder and is kneading the flesh in her indecision of pulling closer or pushing away.

He smiles up at her. "Maybe that's what I want."

"Oh really?" She strokes his face. "Feel free to continue, then."

He bites her inner thigh before returning to her nether regions. He moves his mouth slowly as his hands holds her wide.

Her noises are getting louder, small shouts of his name mixed with loud moans. She wants desperately to squeeze her thighs around him to keep him close and the muscles strain as she fights it. Bucky continues his ministrations. One hand moves to his cock and strokes himself. His own moans vibrate against her clit as he beats his own orgasm.

"Fuck. Bucky!" She cries out for a final time as his vibrations move through her becoming a climax.

He sits up to watch her face and jerks off to it. "So beautiful. So. Fucking. Beautiful."

As she regains her breath, Carol laughs softly. "You need to share that with me."

He comes with his mouth open and his sperm splattering on her. He pants softly as he continues to look down on her.

"Beautiful." Her hand goes to his cheek, a thumb stroking over his lip. Then she slides a finger through the come and sticks it in her mouth with a pleased noise.

He smiles at her. "I need to clean you up before tucking you in."

"You really do." She agrees. "It _is_ your mess."

He laughs. "Just let me catch my breath first." Really he just wants to keep looking at her.

"Long as you need, honey." Her hand catches his. Bucky kisses her fingers. "Scary words, honey. All the ones I know."

"Right back at ya." He takes a breath and goes to the bathroom for a washcloth.

She stretches across the bed with a yawn. "Buck, hurry, I'm getting cold."

"Sorry, doll." He returns. "Was waiting for the water to get warm." He presses the cloth against her skin and starts cleaning her off.

"Mmn." She purrs softly. "You're making me want a bath."

"You want one?"

She considers. "I'll probably fall asleep."

Bucky wrinkles his nose. "Then you'd drown, and that would be bad." He finishes cleaning her. "You want your underwear back on?"

"Can I wear yours?" She pouts at him.

He winks at her. "Bat your eyes, and just maybe."

She does just that.

Bucky laughs. "Perfect." He grabs the Captain Marvel boxers. He gets her feet through the holes and slides them up her legs. "Lift your ass for me, honey."

She wiggles her hips up for him. "Does it look as good as my uniform?"

"No, but the bra makes up for it." He kisses her. "Now I need new underwear."

"No. You stay like that." She giggles.

"Seriously? And here I was going to put on yours."

Her mouth opens in a round 'o'. "That could be okay."

He grabs them from off the floor and pulls them on. "They're a little tight."

Carol laughs. "You are so adorable."

"That is why you married me."

"One of the reasons." She agrees and pulls him down onto the bed.

"You kidnapping me?"

"Maybe." She rolls on her side to look at him, rubbing her belly.

He gets some lotion and rubs it on her belly. "Still can't believe there are two people in there."

She smiles. "Two very little people."

"Two amazing little people." He smiles at her.

"Our little people. Half you, half me, but completely all themselves." Her hand goes over his.

He smiles at her. "I wonder what they'll be like. If they'll be similar or different. What they'll like."

She nods. "We just need to make sure we give them the best start we can."

"We will." He grins at her. "After all, you're the best."

"I am." She laughs. "And you're not so bad, either."

"Have to be for you to have married me." Bucky kisses her nose.

"I keep telling you, I only married you for your dick." She teases.

"And now that you've seen Loki's I bet you're regretting it." He teases back.

She snorts. "What would I do with that much?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Ask Steve."

"I'm sure I don't want to." She laughs.

He looks at her and smiles. "Scary words."

"Mmhmn." She leans in for a kiss.

His lips meet hers. Their mouths open, deepening the kiss.

Her hands encircle his shoulders, holding him close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki really enjoys the dancing lessons. Midgardian dancing is much more enjoyable than the dancing on Asgard. He and Steve take turns leading, learning both sides of each dance. Steve certainly seems to smile more with each lesson. And if he's a little extra amourous after their class, he can't be helped. Today, they are learning some basic salsa moves. They laugh a lot as they over-exaggerate their hip movements.

"We really don't have the right clothing for this." Steve smiles as they turn. "I want to see the flow of coloured fabric."

That's all Loki needs. There's a shimmer of gold that brings a female form in a red dress. "Better?"

"God, I love you." Steve takes her hand and spins her.

The display causes more than a few heads to turn. But Steve and Loki barely notice. As usual, their focus shrinks to be limited to the instructor and each other.

The class gradually draws to a close and though they haven't mastered the dance, they've certainly picked up a move or two to use elsewhere. Steve brings Loki in close and kisses her hands. "We should do one of those choreographed first dances, impress everyone. Make Tony shit his pants." He grins.

She laughs, her tongue appearing between open lips. "Is that what we should do?" She bumps his hip playfully.

"I'd love to see them all staring at you, jealous of my luck." He gives her another twirl.

She smiles, looking happy and free. "I'm the lucky one." She walks her fingers up his chest.

"Should we go home, my darling? I could take you out for more dancing or a late dinner." He strokes her cheek and rests their heads together.

"We should find a salsa bar and keep practicing. Grab a bite there." She suggests. She'll regret it in the morning, but it'll be worth it.

"Your wish is my dearest pleasure." He pulls out his phone to look for one.

She watches his face as he searches. This is one of those times where her love is so deep she feels it might make her heart burst.

He kisses her head as he shows her a result. "This look okay?"

She barely glances at it. "Perfect."

They head out and to the club, which is on the far side of town. One they park, Steve opens Loki's door and holds out his arm for her. "Come, my beauty."

She takes it and gracefully exits the car. "Have I told you how handsome you look, Captain?"

"At least twice." He teases as they walk to the door.

"Just remember you're mine." She waits for him to open the door then heads to the bar.

"Like you have any competition?" He stands near her, ordering himself beer.

She gets a margarita on the rocks with salt. When it comes her tongue pats the edge before she drinks. "Mmm."

It's hard not to dance to the music. And Loki starts moving her hips and shoulders to the beat. Steve tries not to rush them through their drinks, but the way Loki is moving already makes him really want to be in the floor moving with her.

Loki spies an open table. Taking Steve's hand, she pulls him to it. Their drinks are set down along with a little magic sign saying the table is taken. Then she takes his hands and tugs him towards the dance floor.

Soon they're both captured in the music, they find their rhythm easily and seem to know each other's next move instinctively. Perhaps salsa isn't their strongest dance, but knowing each other is. More importantly, it's just fun. And they ate able to forget about most everything else as they dance.

It's the grumbling of Steve's belly that finally convinces them back to their table. "Sorry, love."

Loki smiles at him. "It's fine, starlight. I could use some water."

He takes out her chair for her before sitting next to her. "You're gorgeous, you know that."

"If I say yes, does that make me conceited?" She takes a sip of her margarita.

"You can't help what you are." Steve reasons.

She raises an eyebrow. "Did you just insult me?"

He raises one back. "Because you can't help being gorgeous?"

She smiles. "Smooth talker." She grabs the tiny menu from the center of the table. "I wonder if they have fried pickles."

"Wouldn't they have um. Where does salsa come from? Latin... Food?" Steve ducks his head.

"Fine. We'll get nachos then." She reasons.

"Sounds good." He smiles at her. "Lots, though."

"Ooh. This one has chorizo in it." Loki looks around for a waitress and waves one over. She orders one for now plus two waters. "Gracias."

Steve takes her hand. "Do I need to find a recipe for fried pickles?"

"No. That's alright."

"You sure?" He grins. "They'd be damn good with my Mac n cheese."

She smiles sweetly. "Well, if you think it'd be good."

"Not as good as you naked beneath me, but what's guy to do?" Steve shrugs.

Loki answers as though it were obvious. "Get me naked beneath you."

Steve chuckles. "And how does that make the macaroni come up to par?"

"If you're still concerned about the macaroni, then I've done something wrong."

"Oh, love. I'm trying to create the perfect plate of macaroni that tastes as good as slipping into bed. I know I've set the bar rather high." He kisses her fingers. "I want on orgasm on a plate."

"Extremely high." The water, chips, and, queso arrive. Loki drinks half her water in one go.

"Thirsty?" Steve reaches for the chips.

"Mmm. You made me work up a thirst." She takes a chip, breaks it in half, and dips half into the queso. Strings of cheese hang from the chip as she lifts it.

Steve slips another chip through the strings. "Messy girl."

"Not my fault." The chip goes into her mouth.

"Sometimes it is?" He grins widely. She smiles with pride.

He leans in to kiss her cheek. "You can get me messy any time."

Her hand squeezes his knee then slides up his thigh. He gives her a wink and returns to the food. "We should finish this so I can get you home."

"You're the hungry one." She drinks more water before returning to her margarita.

"I really am." His voice goes a little lower, and he gives her a lusty look. Her smile for him is equally lusty. She licks her lips.

"Just let me get some fuel in me." He nuzzles her cheek. "Then, well, we don't even have to make it home."

Loki kisses his chin. "My handsome lover."

"My beautiful fiancé." Steve moves that kiss to their lips.

It's more amorous than how they usually behave in public. But no one there seems to mind. Though there are one or two people staring.

Steve pulls away, rubbing his nose against Loki's. "I love you."

She gives him another kiss. "I love you."

"Let me finish quick, we can dance more or go home or whatever you want." He goes for the chips again.

"Take your time. Enjoy your food." She takes more herself.

He nods, mouth full, and reminds himself to slow down. They have their lives to enjoy their time together.

Loki takes a napkin and cleans Steve's mouth. "I love this. Thank you for tonight."

"You know I love to spoil you." He dips a chip and holds it out for her.

"And I love to be spoiled." She takes a bite. "Mmm."

“You have perfect lips. You know where I'd like to see them?" He teases softly.

She smiles. "I can think of a few places I'd like them to be. How about a hint."

He whispers in her ear. "Not in public, angel."

"I'm no angel." She whispers back.

"You really need to read the old testament." He chuckles.

"I have. It wasn't very good. Too many bigots and contradictory stories."

Steve nods. "But the angels are fierce and beautiful. Not unlike Norse Valkyries."

"And beholden to your God. Something I am not." She boops his nose on the last word.

"Technicalities." He chuckles.

Loki gets a strange look in her eyes. "Technicalities."

He kisses an eyebrow. "You're my angel. Dangerous, beautiful, and my salvation."

"Lucifer was an angel. You should take care."

"You saying you'd betray me?" He grips her neck, holding her head up with his thumb. "I don't believe that."

"Lucifer did not betray. He fell. He fell as I fell, believing the lies his father told him, realizing finally that no matter what he did, he'd never be loved as the others were." She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Sorry." She gives him a smile. "I either need more to drink or less." She drinks the rest of her margarita.

Steve pushes the remaining nachos away and leaves some cash for the bill. "No, baby. You need a reminder of how much I love you. You. Not your pretty face or your title or any of that. I love the man. Woman. Person I see every day."

Loki kisses him. "Someday I'll manage to get through a date without bringing up my past." She takes his hand. "One more dance and then home?"

"Yes, let's dance. I'm sure I'm just as bad about the past." He leads Loki back onto the floor. Their dancing is a lot closer this time, with more little touches. Soon it's just them again. And once the song ends and the next one begins, Loki takes Steve's hands and dances him towards the door.

The moment they're outside, Steve dips her into a kiss.

Her arms wrap around his neck. And though the fresh air feels cool against her skin, she's warm and tingly wherever they touch.

He kisses down her neck then scoops her into his arms to carry her to the car. She throws her head back and laughs. "My hero."

"Hero, nothing. I just wanted you pressed against my chest." He teases.

"I'm not complaining." She kisses his ear.

"Better not be." He gives her back her feet when they reach the car and he opens the door for her.

"Thank you." She pinches his cheek and slides into the seat.

He leans in to give her a soft kiss before heading to the driver's side. He keeps the music quiet on the way home and his eyes keep glancing to her. Her hands are sliding up and down her thighs, pulling her skirt up and down, teasing him. He's tempted. The moment they park in their driveway, his seatbelt is off and he is kissing her.

She places his hand on her breast as she kisses back. "Take me inside and ravish me."

"Yes, ma'am." They get out of the car and he lifts her again. They don't stop until they reach the bedroom. Steve has her on the bed immediately, and begins kissing and sucking at her throat.

She's already wet with need. "Steve. My beautiful love."

"Mmhmmn." He continues downward, pushing her dress over her shoulder. Anything that doesn't come easily, he rips open.

Her legs spread and slide against his. "More."

He shifts and pushes her skirt up, kissing her belly and hips. Stroking up her thighs, he bites down on her hip bone. Panties wet with her want, she moans. Her fingers slide into the blond hair.

Steve tugs the panties off with a single pull, ripping them in the process. He slowly kisses her wet opening as though it were her mouth while his hand open his pants to pull out his hard cock. Taking himself in hand, he leans up over her and pushes in.

She gasps. "Darling, condom."

"Sorry. Sorry." He slips back out to solve the problem.

"Well I'm thrilled by your enthusiasm." She tells him as he eyes follow him.

He decides to completely lose his pants and boxers while he's at it. He returns with a properly covered cock. "Sometimes I get caught in the moment. You start making those little noises and just want you so much." He strokes her thighs and slides in a little slower this time.

The look on her face is almost as rapturous as the sounds coming from her mouth again. "It's happened to me, too. All is forgiven." She grabs his arms. "Oh you feel perfect."

"As I well recall." He teases gently. His hips adjust to a circular motion that has him pulling out two thirds of the way before sliding back in again.

Her nails dig into his skin as more soft sounds escape her throat. "Hard not to get overly excited."

"Definitely when this wet pussy is waiting." He groans low in his throat. "You've got to be cheating for it to be this good."

That makes her raise an eyebrow. "Cheating?"

"Magic." He grunts between thrusts. "Not that I. I have a lot of. Experience. But your pussy. Is perfect."

"You are. A natural." She moans and wraps a leg around him. The shift causes friction that makes her back arch. "Oh, Steve!"

"Good girl, good." A hand grabs her thigh to keep her in position. He rotates his hips to try and get that little bit deeper. "You going to come for me? I want it. I need it."

She lengthens her nails and digs them into his skin. "Yes. Just keep doing that. Don't stop."

He complies obediently. He has to bite down on her shoulder to keep from yelling out his pleasured pain from those nails, though. He's pretty sure he feels blood where one or two have broken his skin but it only spurs him on. She moans with each short breath. Soon she bucking beneath him. A loud cry escapes her lips as pleasure overwhelms her.

"Yes. Good. My goo- unh." He gasps for breath and falls against her as come pulses into the condom.

Loki holds him close as she tries to catch her breath.

"Jesus." Steve swears softly as he nuzzles into her neck

She's still coming down, still feeling her vaginal walls pulse with pleasure. "You're amazing."

He kisses her throat. "Thank you. I was inspired."

She gives a breathy laugh. "We'll need to go salsa dancing at least once a month."

"Doesn't need to be salsa, so long as I see you move." He admits.

"Mmm. I'll keep that in mind." She sucks on his ear.

Steve moans. "You're gonna get me hard again before I even pull out."

"Then kiss me." She whispers.

He leans up, kissing her tenderly. She opens her mouth to him. Her tongue reaches out for a taste. He sucks on it before slowly pulling away. "Let's finish undressing, get more comfortable."

She nods. "Undress me?"

"Of course." He shifts off her and looks for her zipper. She rolls over so he can get to it. He opens it then gently slides the dress off. Next he works on her bra, tossing it aside.

"Thank you, starlight."

"It should be me thanking you." He strokes her belly before attending to himself. He tosses the condom then sets aside his jacket and shirt. Cuddling back in against her, he buries his nose in her hair and takes a deep breath.

She takes a deep breath. "I love you."

"Lucky me." He smiles. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is." It's her usual answer said playfully but also sincerely.

"Turn me female for cuddles?" He kisses her forehead.

She strokes his cheek, turning him female. "You are beautiful."

"You, too." Steve grabs the blankets and pulls them over them both. She slides one hand down Loki's belly and tangles it in her pubic hair. "How's your pussy feeling?"

She smiles. "Wonderfully satisfied. Yours?" Her hand goes to Steve's breast, the thumb lightly moving back and forth over the nipple.

"Detecting echoes." She releases a small sigh.

Loki kisses her neck. Her legs tangle with Steve's. Her arms wrap around her body. She sighs happily.

"Skip work tomorrow, stay here wrapped around me." Steve asks with a pout. "I'll eat out your pussy if you do."

She groans. "You have no idea how tempting that is. Even without the extra incentive."

"I'll call them. Tell them you're helping me with an idea. The classroom thing." She boops Loki's nose. "We can even actually spend some time on it."

"You take such good care of me." She kisses the plump bottom lip.

"Nah, this is me being greedy as all hell." Steve grins. Then she teasingly slips her fingers over Loki's labia.

There's a quick intake of breath as Loki tenses a little. "May I play, too?" She reaches behind Steve, getting to her lover's genitals from the rear, stroking her fingertips align the slit.

Steve moans, her eyelids fluttering closed. "We do have toys we could use, too. There's still a couple we haven't tried." She moves forward, her breasts pressing against Loki's.

"Pick something."

She pulls away just far enough to reach their drawer and picks through. "What about the Captain America dildo?"

Loki smiles. "If you like."

"I think it has a vibrator." She rolls over and holds it up for them both to observe.

Loki strokes it then turns her head to nibble Steve's ear. "You should use it."

"On who?" She moans softly. She teases Loki by dragging the dildo along her skin, slipping it under the blanket and using the tip to circle her nipple.

"On you, silly thing."

"So you just want me to play with myself?" She turns the vibe on to purr against Loki's nipple.

"Well, I could dance for you. Or I could suck on your perfect breasts."

Steve considers the options. "I want you to stay in bed."

Loki smiles. "I could tie you to the bed and use it on you."

The sudden indraw of Steve's breath suggests how much she likes the idea, but she tries to play it cool. "If you want."

"While I position myself so you eat me out as you promised?" Green eyes blink innocently.

"Oh God." Steve's cheeks flush with her desire.

The corners of Loki's mouth curl into a smile. "Is that a yes?"

She nods. "Please."

Loki takes the ties that Steve had used on her earlier and carefully binds her wrists to the bed accompanied by soft kisses.

Steve looks at it. "How do we breathe?"

Her fingers brush down Steve's face. "I'll hold myself aloft. You can raise your head to taste me."

"Sure you'll be able to stay up?" Steve teases gently.

Loki bumps her nose against Steve's. "I'll use magic if I have to."

"As long as you're safe." Steve agrees.

"Mm-hmm." Loki kisses her, coaching her lips open to reach the warmth inside. She moans softly, happy to let Loki take what she wants. Once she is satisfied with Steve's mouth, Loki begins kissing down over the strong jaw. A kiss is placed over the moles she loves. Then her mouth goes to her lover's breasts, tasting them slowly, thoroughly.

"Unh, sweetheart, it's not fair." Steve arches into Loki's touches, amazed at how turned on she's getting despite the fact that they'd just made love.

"Life isn't fair." Loki's tongue slides over the nipple once more before the kisses continue down.

Steve lets out a small yelp. "I suppose. I probably wouldn't have you if it was."

"No." Her tongue dips into the belly button. "You wouldn't." She kisses down to the pubic hair.

"Fuck that, then." She whimpers and her legs spread further.

Loki laughs at her reaction. "Fuck that indeed." Her eyes look up Steve's curvy body and takes one lick of her slit.

Steve whimpers again, much louder, because that tongue is dangerous. "Lo'."

Smiling, Loki grabs the dildo. She straddles Steve's head and sits on her heals. Then she bends over and press the toy against her lover's opening.

Steve takes a deep breath in. It's not warm like her lover's cock, but it's certainly tantalizing. "Loki. Please."

She turns on the vibrator. Still only the tip is touching the wet skin. "Like this?"

"Mmhmmn." She tries not to squirm as the tingles of pleasure start.

"Perhaps a bit of this?" Loki slowly runs the tip over her labia.

Steve's mouth rounds to an O. "Yeah, that's pretty good too."

"And maybe this?" She pushes about an inch of the toy into her.

That produced a groan. "Definitely that."

Loki pushes more in before pulling it out again. She returns to running it over Steve's labia. "You're so wet." The sight is arousing Loki even more.

"You're the on that got me that way." Steve points out. She tries to shift her hips to get more of the toy. It occurs to her that she might get more relief if she teases Loki in turn, so she nuzzles her nose along Loki's slit. That produces a moan. The toy goes back inside Steve and moves in slow circles.

That's exactly what she was hoping for so she continues the attentions, switching her tongue for her nose and slowly licking. The dildo gets moved in and out in response while continuing the circular motion. Loki's breath gets heavier. She lets out a tiny moan that convinces Steve to press her tongue inside of Loki, though it's slowly becoming more difficult to concentrate even with that gorgeous cunt right in front of her.

Loki lowers down to get more of that tongue inside her. She continues to move the toy slowly, sometimes shipping completely to let the vibrations work their magic on a single spot. Steve tenses when the vibe hits a particularly sensitive spot and moans loudly against Loki's skin. After a few nips, her mouth moves to suck on Loki's clit, flicking her tongue over as well.

Armed with that knowledge, Loki teases the spot, purposely leaving and returning to it again and again. She does this even as her only pleasure mounts. The moans continue, making it harder for Steve to do more than suck or kiss but she makes sure to make them count as she pulls at Loki's labia with her lips.

"Fuck." One of Loki's hands grip onto the sheets. The other is busy with the toy. "Come for me, starlight."

Steve's response is muffled by her mouthful but her body soon gives its own reply of pleasured shudders. Loki smiles a she lifts up her body, wanting to hear Steve's unmuffled cries. And she's well rewarded with her name rolling repeatedly off Steve's lips. She finally stops with a shaky breath.

Pulling the toy away from Steve, Loki repositions herself. She straddles her waist, facing those beautiful blue eyes. She licks her lips and slides the toy inside herself.

Steve's eyes widen as she watches. "Baby..." She moans.

Loki stares hungrily at the woman tied to the bed. One hand works the toy. The other is at her breast. She moans as the vibrations hit a sensitive spot. "Steve."

"Loki." Steve looks up at her, expression pure love. "I need you, darling. My night sky."

"I'm here." She moans. "I'm close."

"I need you to come, baby. I need to feel your desire." Steve wishes she could touch Loki and tugs at her restraints.

Loki smiles at that. And then it builds suddenly. The dildo stops moving, and her body jerks in pleasure as she cries out. She pulls it out and sits back. He legs close as she continues to spasm.

Steve chuckles softly. "You as good as you look?"

She nods lazily and smiles. Then she gets up a little unstable and goes to the bathroom. She returns quickly. Lying beside her, she unties Steve's wrists, massaging each one as she does.

Steve pulls her close and kisses her head. "Let's try that cuddling again."

"Mmm." Loki entwines herself with Steve. "Are you satisfied, my starlight?"

"For now." She smirks playfully. "I'll probably be begging for your cock by morning."

"And you shall have it." She kisses the full lips. She looks at Steve with admiration and gratitude. "I do love you."

"Far more than I deserve. No man deserves the amount of live you give me." She kisses Loki softly.

"Then it's a good thing you're currently a woman."

"Because that makes a difference in me begging for your cock?" She nuzzles closer.

Loki rolls her eyes. "You said 'no man deserves'. But you are currently a woman. And it's not funny if I have to explain it."

"Men, women. All the same to me, darling." She kisses Loki's nose. "Well except when we're rubbing naughty bits."

A smile graces Loki's lips. "I like rubbing naughty bits with you."

"Me too." Steve rolls them over so she's on top and kisses Loki hungrily.

"What happened to cuddling?"

"I'm kissing." Steve protests before rolling back beside Loki.

"I'm not complaining. Just questioning." Loki tells her.

Steve pokes her cheek. "Kissing is part of cuddles, isn't it?"

Loki thinks. "I honestly wouldn't know."

"Has to be." Steve decides before starting to kiss Loki's neck.

She cranes her neck, offering more room. "If you say so."

Steve nods as her kisses become slow bites and sucking. Loki takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Perfect." Steve purrs as she finally relaxes against Loki's shoulder.

"Perfect." Loki agrees.

"If this is a dream? Never wake me."

Loki says nothing. She simply holds her in her arms. Soon she fast asleep.


	150. Robots Need Love Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Wanda love advice. Steve helps Loki relax.

Wanda stares blankly past the cup on the table before her. It keeps flipping with the absent wave of her fingers. She is alone and has let herself get lost in thought.

Loki, back in his male form, walks over. "Bored?"

"Hmmn?" She looks up at him. "Oh, mother, no. I am just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" He moves a chair to sit. "Or is this something you'd rather discuss with Steve."

She sighs and lays her hand flat on the table. "I am uncertain I wish to discuss it at all."

"Ah." Loki thinks. "Well, we can talk about something else, sit quietly, or I can go away. Which would you prefer?"

"You do not have to leave." She smiles, a bit sad. "There is no answer to my question anyway."

Loki reaches out and touches her arm. "Care to share your question?"

Wanda frowns and stares at the cup for a moment before answering. "What is love?"

"Ah." Loki says again. He thinks for several moments. "I think love is less a what than a why."

"This does not help me to explain to a computer."

That explains more. Loki nods. "Perhaps it would be better to show him. Don't look at me like that. I mean show him examples of the different types."

"Perhaps." She chews her bottom lip.

He gives her arm a squeeze. "Or help him discover it for himself."

"He asked me to explain." She shrugs. "I do not know how."

"Tell him it cannot be explained. It must be felt."

"I do not think he will accept this explanation." She closes a fist and the cup before her crushes into a ball of debris. "He is sometimes more frustrating than Pietro."

Loki smiles at her and fixes the cup with a wave. "Perhaps describe the symptoms? Or the results. Or perhaps you could give him a kiss."

Her eyes go wide. "I could not do this. We are friends, only."

He tilts his head. "Some friends kiss. Besides, do you not wish to be more?"

"It is unwise to wish too much. I do not know he is capable of such a relationship. I do not wish to be hurt. I have seen my brother many times sad for a girl. This is not me."

"Hmm." Loki considers. "Tell him of your relationship with Pietro. It is after all the greatest love you've known so far." Before Wanda can say anything, Loki changes his mind. "Or tell him simply that love is the feeling that makes you put someone else's happiness ahead of your own."

Wanda considers this, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hands. "I am uncertain of his understanding for emotions at all."

"Have you watched movies together? A laugh, a tear, these could tell you much." Loki reasons.

"I think he sometimes chuckles because he believes it is the right response." She purses her lips.

He nods. "Perhaps you should ask Steve. He's much more emotionally stable than I am."

"I do not know." She sighs. "It is too complex."

"It isn't actually. You feel. Or you don't. You can't help it one way or the other." His brow furrows. "The explanation is complex perhaps. But the feeling is simple." He looks at her. "Wanda, you can't stop yourself from liking him. That's not how the heart works. And when it hurts, and it will hurt at some point no matter what you do, there's ice cream and your brother and hopefully Steve and myself to help make it better."

Wanda gives him a small smile. "Thank you, mother. Loki. I will figure something out, I am sure."

"Don't overthink it. Just follow your heart." He kisses her forehead before standing and going to the kitchen.

She watches after him, realizing he must do just that. "That seems foolish." She calls after him.

He smiles. "Well I am a Trickster. Or I was." He presses his lips together. "I am."

"No wonder you like this American media. It is all tricks and lies." She stands and picks up the cup to bring to the kitchen.

"It's what makes me good at my job." He grabs a spoon for his yogurt. "How do you like being an Avenger?"

"It is better than what I had, but I thought I would do more world saving." She shrugs and tucks the cup along with a few other dishes in the dishwasher.

Loki nods. "Truth is, world-threatening cataclysmic events rarely happen. Perhaps you can save the world in other ways."

"I cannot write books or invent green technologies." She looks through the cupboard, deciding green tea would be nice.

"Why can't you write a book?" Loki asks as he scoops up more yogurt. "And even if you can't, those aren't your only two options."

She tries to explain. "I spent so much time to learning to be this witch, I'm not so certain what other practical skills I have."

"Skills you can learn. What are you passionate about?" He looks at her with curiosity.

"I do not know. This has been everything." She plays with a tea bag. "Sokovia, maybe? Making it a good place to live."

He smiles. "There you are. Be an advocate for Sokovia. Help them rebuild. Or help the children get a good education." He tries to be delicate with the next part. "It might be a good opportunity to work with Tony. He's been doing extensive work there."

She nods. "That is why I have not."

Loki nods. "What Tony did was thoughtless, greedy, unconscionable." He looks at Wanda. "It is nothing compared to what I have done. I realize it is not the same. I did not directly harm you. But speaking as one who has sought forgiveness." He pauses, unsure how to say it. "Your forgiveness will help you more than it will help him."

"Have you forgiven all those who hurt you? Have you not also lost family?" Bag in her mug, she adds boiling water.

"One. And no, I did not forgive the creatures who took her from me." He frowns as the memories return. "I killed one and used him to usurp the throne of Asgard. But I am a poor example."

"I have trouble forgiving a man who does not see his error."

"Not see his error?" Loki's eyebrow rises. "I'm fairly certain he became Iron Man because he was blinded by his errors."

"But his answer to human problems is machines." She tosses the tea bag and takes the mug. "He builds all these things because he cannot trust humans, perhaps he thinks us childish? You do not protect someone with a gun to their head."

"Then perhaps the best way to save the world is to save Tony Stark." Loki reasons.

She gives him a disbelieving look. "He does not wish it, so it is not possible."

"I did not take you for someone who would give up so easily." He puts the spoon in his mouth almost innocently.

"I am a person who knows how to pick battles." She rolls her eyes. "Remember I have been in his head. Do not play devil's lawyer."

He laughs. "Devil's advocate. Fine. It was only a suggestion."

"He has too much arrogance. He thinks the world will end because of him." She sips her tea.

Scraping the bottom of his yogurt container, Loki says, "To be fair, it almost did."

"He did not make Ultron on his own. Nor would their have been so much damage if he had not been helped." It's obvious she feels guilty for her part in that.

He puts his yogurt container down and wraps her in a hug. "You did what you thought was right at the time. And if you had not, there would be no Vision for you to get aggravated with."

"True, though that might not be so bad." She jokes.

He chuckles. "I heard a song. The first line goes 'the more you love someone the more they make you crazy'. There's a lot of truth in that."

Wanda gives a half smile. "I do not feel father drives you crazy so much."

"You weren't here when Bucky first came back. I came very close to killing people." He tells her.

"What did he do?" Though she does recall that memory she helped Steve purge some weeks ago.

Loki keeps Wanda in a hug so she can't see his face. "Bucky wanted to steal Steve from me. And part of Steve wanted to be stolen."

She understands a number of things a little better from that. "They are very close. But what about Carol? She had nothing to say?"

"None of us knew Carol then." Loki lets her go and immediately turns so she can't see his face, busying himself by putting the spoon in the dishwasher.

"Are you alright, mother?" She can almost taste the low level fear coming from Loki at the mere thought of losing Steve.

"Almost never." He smiles and reinforces the barrier in his mind before turning to face her. "Are you alright, daughter?"

"With certain people." She takes his hands.

"A small set I'd imagine." He kisses her hands. "We should have a girls day together. Go shopping or manipulate matter. Maybe get pedicures."

Wanda laughs. "I would like that."

"I'll take a day off the week after next? Will that work? One of the days your brother isn't here."

"Yes. I think it will be good for you also." She pushes some hair away from her face. "We could shop for wedding things for you?"

He nods. "Sounds perfect. And maybe things for the baby shower."

"Pietro and I found presents already. It is fun to spoil babies." She smiles.

"Is it? You'll have to teach me." He smiles back. "I should go see what Steve is up to. The kittens are probably attacking him."

Completely straight faced she says. "It is too late, they have eaten him already."

His eyebrows rise. "Oh dear. Well I suppose well be having a funeral instead of a wedding then." There's a hint of a smile.

"Same flowers." She shrugs.

"Hmm." Loki nods slowly. "Would you like the house? Once I kill the kittens out of revenge, I plan to return to my evil and trickstery ways. I won't need it."

Wanda laughs. "It is a good house, but no home without the people."

"Perhaps you can invite Vision to move in. Purely as a roommate of course." He assures her.

She raises an eyebrow.

Loki shrugs. "Or give the guest room to Pietro." He sighs. "I should go retrieve Steve's body." He gives her a wink then heads back.

Fortunately, Steve is not actually dead just sitting on the bed and brushing Ink's fur. "You are the prettiest girl, yes you are." Smudge is curled by his knee napping.

"Should I be jealous?" Loki asks as he enters.

"Definitely." Steve grins at him.

Loki shakes his head. "And here Wanda thought they had eaten you." He sits next to Steve.

"Smudge was trying, but it was too much effort so he took a nap instead." Steve grins.

"That sounds like a fine idea." Loki lies back.

"Having a hard day, baby?" Steve shifts to stroke Loki's belly.

His hands goes to Steve's cheek. "No. But it feels like the rest of the week is catching up with me. Plus I'm feeling lazy."

Steve rubs his cheek against Loki's hand. "Well, that's okay. Want me to brush you?" He teases.

He shakes his head. "Perhaps a scratch?" He rolls over and lifts his shirt, exposing his back. Steve chuckles and runs his nails over Loki's skin.

"Oh that's the stuff." Loki sighs.

"I could give you a massage. Or how about a nice hot bath?" His hand continues beneath Loki's shirt.

"Massage." Loki mumbles. "I don't want to move."

"I could carry you." Steve reminds him as he works on removing Loki's shirt.

"Whatever you prefer then."

"We could do both." Steve offers with a kiss to Loki's neck as he finally pulls the fabric away from him. "You know I love to touch you."

"Massage first then please." He lets himself relax as those strong hands work his back. "Have you spoken with Wanda about Vision lately?"

"She doesn't seem very open on the topic." He grabs some oil from the bedside table as he continues.

Loki presses his lips together. "I'm going to spend the day with her in a couple of weeks."

"That will be nice, won't it?" He kisses along Loki's spine as he rubs lower.

A contented sigh escapes. "It will. Assuming we can both let down our guards enough to enjoy it."

Steve smiles and kisses just above the hem of Loki's pants. "How can I help?"

"Text me during that day and remind me that I should at least attempt to be a good influence?"

"Deal. Though I don't think you need it." He reaches around to undo Loki's pants.

Loki lifts his ass up to give him room to do so. "You're joking, right? It's going to take all my resolve not to use our powers to, I don't know, make the dinosaurs come alive at the museum."

"Just don't hurt anyone, you're good." He tugs the pants off and starts rubbing Loki's legs.

"Hurt is a very vague word." Loki complains.

Steve laughs. "You're terrible." He moves back up to Loki's hips.

Loki doesn't dispute it. "Lots of things can be hurt. Body. Feelings. Ego. Some people need their ego hurt." Thor was a prime example of that not so long ago.

"No destruction, no physical harm." Steve clarifies, then he presses against Loki's back to kiss his ear. "Stay here a minute, I'll start that bath."

He nods then feels suddenly cold when Steve's body leaves his. This makes him pout. When he remembers that there's no one there to see him pout, he pouts so more.

As soon as the water starts, Steve returns. He gently rolls Loki so he can gather him in his arms. "How you doing?"

He's still pouting. "You left. I know you said you were, but I missed you."

"I'll make it up to you." He promises as he carries Loki to the washroom and sets him in the tub.

"No." He sighs. "You don't have to. I'm just being needy."

"I want to." He strokes Loki's face as the water continues to rise, fragrant bubbles floating on top. Steve lights a candle and it burns with the soothing scent of rosemary. He moves to turn the light off the starts to remove his own clothing.

Loki watches, amazed how the sight of this man doing so simple a thing can make the rest of the universe go away. "You spoil me."

"You bet your ass, I do." Steve gestures Loki forward so he can sit behind him and continue his massage. "I treasure you."

He moves as directed. "Why?"

Steve pauses. "Why? Why not? I love you. You are my darling, my home, my deepest desire, my fondest wish."

"It is still a mystery to me."

"I know the feeling. I mean, how did I manage to get a swell guy like you to even look at me?" He wraps his arms around Loki and kisses his neck.

Loki smiles at the word swell. "Well I was minding my own business, see, when all of a sudden I look up to find a tall blond fit glass of water with eyelashes longer than the limbs of Yggdrasil. And I said to myself I gotta have that fella if it's the last thing I do."

"Are you making fun?" Steve gives him a little nip.

"Maybe a little." Loki admits

"Naughty." Steve's hand tickles its way down Loki's belly to stroke dangerously near his cock. "What to do with you?"

Loki licks his lips. "Love and forgive me as no one ever has before?"

Steve chuckles. "Don't I already?" He mouths at the tender skin behind Loki's ear.

"You do. And I am most grateful for it." Loki closes his eyes.

"Good. Now relax. I've got you. I'll always hold you safe." He sucks lightly on Loki's ear. His hand makes the small shift to cover Loki's cock and he strokes lovingly.

Loki chuckles. "And how am I supposed to relax when you're doing that?"

"I'm letting out your tensions." He nibbles Loki's jaw. "You will be very relaxed when I'm done."

"Truly?" Loki can feel the blood racing to where Steve is stroking. "I'm feeling rather the opposite right now."

"If you're not relaxed, I'll let you tie me up and do anything you want to me. Anything." He purrs in Loki's ear.

"You drive a hard bargain, Captain Rogers." Loki coos.

"A hard something." He slides his hand up Loki's cock.

Loki presses himself against Steve. "Fuck your hands are talented."

"If I were a musician, you'd be my instrument. I've practiced and perfected my skill by listening to your sound." He continues stroking slowly. As if to prove his point, Loki starts to make tiny moans.

Steve chuckles. "But I'm a painter, so I'll have to make you my canvas." His grip firms and he gives a twist and just the lightest scrape of his nails.

The sound that comes from Loki's mouth almost doesn't sound human. "I won't last long if you keep doing that."

"What? This?" Steve does it again.

"Fuck yes." He reaches back and grabs Steve's shoulder.

Steve continues, purposely, urging his lover to release. He kisses Loki's head and speaks softly. "I love you. My other half. My night sky."

"Starlight. Starlight." The noises come again. And then he's bucking into Steve's hand as his orgasm shakes him.

"So good." Steve purrs as he tenderly milks Loki of his seed.

Through heavy breaths, Loki tries to speak. "I'm afraid I've dirtied the bath."

Steve pulls him close. "I'm okay with that."

"Thank goodness." He's still breathing hard.

He gently rubs Loki's thighs while coaxing him to rest against his chest. "Feeling better yet?"

"You always make me feel better." Loki hears mewing from the doorway. He looks over and sees the kittens peeking in, probably looking for the source of the ruckus.

Steve looks to see what's caught Loki's attention and smiles. "They want to know why mother's so loud. Maybe I should show them?" He teasingly runs a finger over Loki's asshole.

He moves away. "I'm relaxed enough thank you."

Steve chuckles and puts both hands where Loki can see them. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine." He lies back against Steve again. "Shall we take Wanda out for dinner? Or order in."

"If you're tired?" Steve shrugs, draping his arms around Loki's shoulders.

"Tired? You're the one that cooks, Starlight." Loki turns to kiss him.

"You're the one who needs relaxing." Steve replies as their mouths meet.

"I adore your cooking. And I adore you. And anything you wish for dinner is fine with me." He takes another kiss. "But I would like to include Wanda."

"Promise." He strokes Loki's cheek. "Who is this strange, loving man before me? Can't be the same guy who wanted to rule the world."

"Why do you think I want to include Wanda? She and I will take over the world together." He winks at Steve with a smile.

"Maybe I'll just keep you here."

"Oh. So you want me turning into a prune." Loki teases.

"Yup." Steve kisses his head.

"Well, Captain, I plan to thwart your diabolical plan. In a few minutes." He rests his head against Steve's shoulder.

"I do need to make you supper. Eventually." He gently strokes Loki's belly. "Maybe I'll get some lamb stew and potato bread started then we can have a little nap."

"Napping is good." He suddenly remembers. "Did we finish the thing you told them I was staying home for?"

"Haven't even started. After supper." Steve decides.

Loki reaches out to the kittens. Ink decides to come closer to smell his hand and gets sprinkled with water. She meows in protest.

Steve chuckles. "Come on, up you get. Let's get you settled in bed with your babies." He gently pats Loki's ass.

After big sigh, Loki gets up. "I need to feed them. And I should watch the news. Check email." He doesn't sound thrilled.

"If you must." Steve leans against the side of the tub and looks up at Loki. "Mmn. You're so delicious. I want to taste every inch of you."

That produces a smile. "You say the sweetest things." He does off and walks naked into the bedroom to put on some clothes.

Steve gives the bathroom a quick clean before he joins his lover. He's content to on only a pair of soft pants. Loki looks up from his phone to ensure Steve is dressed before leading the way to the kitchen. He sends a duplicate to look for Wanna and verify if she'll be joining them for dinner.

She agrees though admitting she plans to meet Vision after. Steve nods as they get the information and starts pulling everything out for dinner.

The cats start their meowing. Loki coos at them. "Are you hungry, darlings? Is it super time?"

Smiling at them, Steve chops his meat and sets it to browning as he preps the vegetables.

The cats attack their food as though the hasn't eaten in days. "They have your appetite." Loki teases.

"And your good looks." Steve returns before adding a bottle of stout to the pot. Next follows the vegetables and some water. Then the lid goes on so it can all simmer slowly.

Loki scowls at his phone. "There was an incident involving mutants. Some people were hurt."

Steve looks over with concern. "What happened?"

"Bank robbery. Chicago. The security guard was killed."

"Shit." Steve frowns and moves to see Loki's phone. "Were they arrested?"

"No. And two children were among those hurt." He continues reading. "One had yellowish skin and a long tongue. Another was able to control fire. There was a third." He scans down. "He caused the ground to shake."

Steve nods. "We'll keep an eye on it. I may have to make a statement if media starts fear mongering."

"I'll call Charles and offer our help of needed." Loki finds him in his phone and calls the leader. "Charles, it's Loki. Steve and I just heard the news. We want to offer our support. Whatever you need."

Steve listens quietly to this side of the conversation. "I'm happy to make press statement if needed."

"Did you hear that? Fine. Yes. Completely understandable, but the press will most likely want the Avengers to release a statement. Well if you do, let us know. Good luck." Loki ends the call. "He feels they want to handle it themselves first." He calls the Avengers PR team and walks out of the kitchen.

Steve sighs. So much for relaxing. He starts his bread and waits for Loki.

Loki's voice carries. "I don't work for the bloody Avengers! I work for Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes." There's a pause. "I _will_ tell that to Stark. Where is he?" There's a sudden silence. It's a long silence. Loki comes back. "Incompetent fools."

"What's up, baby?" Steve turns, wiping off flour coated hands to offer his arms to Loki.

"They want me to work this. I told them no." He takes Steve's hands and kisses his cheek. "I'm fine." In fact there's a glint in his eyes that only comes with a good altercation.

"Good. Those jerks seem to think you're there to do their job for them. Maybe you need to stop going to that office quite so much. Maybe you need your own?" Blue eyes search Loki's.

He shakes his head. "I like being there to eavesdrop on what they're doing. Plus it helps with the collaboration." He takes a breath. "But I've just reminded Tony who it is that I work for."

Steve nods. "If you're sure, darling. Remember you don't have to work, I can take care of you, so don't let this become stressful for you."

"Promise." He kisses Steve. "I love you."

"Love you too." Steve grins mischievously. "Snuggle-bum."

Loki laughs. "Snuggle-bum?"

"Sugar-lips? Sex-kitten?" Steve chuckles. "Trying something new."

"I love them all." He winks. "My blond bombshell."

Steve gives him a kiss. "Let me get this bread proofing then we can go cuddle by the TV for a bit, maybe?"

"I'll meet you there." Loki takes another kiss before he heads to the living room, the kittens at his heels.

Steve finishes and washes up before joining them. "We've probably got about an hour."

Loki is watching the news. There are pundits discussing the mutant problem. He turns it instead to a home decorating show and rests his head against Steve.

"Mental health check?" Steve's arms go protectively around Loki.

He thinks. "Is it strange that I'm not sure? I feel restless but also tired."

"No, I understand that. We've been through so much, and it's catching up. But you also wonder why it's quiet." Steve rests his head on Loki's.

"Something like that. You?"

"About the same." Steve admits.

"I suppose that's what happens when you're used to war." Loki says.

Steve nods. "It's still hard to believe it's over, sometimes."

"I'm not always sure it is." He turns so he can wrap his arms around Steve.

"Maybe it's forever." Steve nods slowly. After all, can't he still hear the gunshots and the yelling? It takes an actual battle to drown the noise some days.

Loki sighs. "At least now I have someone I believe in." He tucks his head beneath Steve's chin. "I'm angrier at the shoddiness of the bank robbery than about anything else regarding it. I know I should care about the loss of life and the political ramifications, but it was as though there was no planning. That is ridiculous. They assumed their power was enough. Stupid."

"Was it careless or was it planned to look careless? There are people out there who could benefit from mutants looking like the bad guy." He squeezes Loki gently.

"I suppose it makes sense that you'd be a conspiracy theorist." Loki's finger traces a pattern on his lover's arm. "Me, I tend to assume incompetence."

"Well, not so long ago, the Avengers took on a villain who saw through to our greatest weakness - the fact that the team is built on very different individuals - and used it against us. He put on a show so we would capture him and it allowed him the opportunity to see our seams and loosen them. He nearly won."

Loki can't help but smile. "Smart man. Though I heard after he got everything he wanted, a very intelligent man showed him that it was an empty existence. And he gave everything he had worked so hard for away."

Steve chuckles. "I haven't gotten to the part yet, but I know you know this story. As there were three very important things I learned from it. 1) absolutely anyone is capable of doing amazing things, even if their past suggests they won't. 2) war is far more about spies than soldiers. And 3) if you take the time to learn a man's motivations and not just his goals, you can change that man entirely."

"And those are some of the reasons I love you." He takes Steve's hand and kisses the palm.

Steve smiles softly. "It's how I ended up wanting to know you."

"I've never regretted my choice to be with you." But he makes an admission. "I have questioned it though."

"I think we both have, once or twice. It was a little fast. Not Bucky-Carol fast, but fast." He tugs Loki closer.

"Indeed. But I understand their impatience, the fear of losing everything and wanting to grasp what you have." The kittens jump up then and snuggle with them.

"They have both lost everything before." Steve agrees. He gives Loki a soft kiss. He knows they aren't the only ones.

"So have you and Wanda and Pietro and Natasha and Bruce and I'm sensing a pattern." Loki half chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Steve's eyes are wide and innocent, thinking he's being accused of something.

"I mean it may be a driver for becoming an Avenger." Something Loki still doesn't want to be.

"Oh." Steve shrugs. "It just means we all have a reason to fight for what we do have. You do it, too."

"Yes but not on such a grand scale." He pulls away and picks up one of the kittens. "What about you, Smudge? Do you fight for what you have? Of course you do."

The kitten meows and bats at Loki's nose.

Steve chuckles. "By that, you mean his dinner?"

Loki nods with each answer. "Dinner. Toys. Territory. People." He wrinkles his nose when Smudge leaves his paw there.

Steve gives his cheek a kiss and steals the kitten. "Who's my best boy? Who's my best boy?"

"Not me apparently." Loki laughs. "Poor Ink." He picks her up. "Are you feeling neglected?" He snuggles her against his chest.

"She got love earlier." Steve explains before putting Smudge on the couch.

Loki looks at him with a fake expression of horror. "Are you saying she's only allowed to get love once a day?"

"Yes, yes I am." Steve grins. "I have to save most of my love for another demanding kitten."

A dark eyebrow rises. "Don't blame me."

"I'm joking. Needy boy." He kisses Loki's nose.

Loki gives him a cocky smile. "Of course you are."

"I do want you." Steve takes a kiss.

"As your fiancé I should hope so." Loki kisses Ink's head and sets her down.

Steve pulls away, rising. "I have to go put the bread in the oven. Hold that thought."

He nods. "I'll be right here when you return."

It isn't long. He gives Loki a tender kiss. "Get our daughter, I'll set the table."

Loki goes to look for her, checking her room first. She's sitting on her bed, reading. He knocks lightly before going in. "Are you at a stopping point? Dinner is just about ready."

"One moment." She finds a spot to stop.

Loki leaves her be and heads to the dining room. "She's finding a stopping point from her reading."

Steve nods. The stew is steaming on the table and he's slicing up the hot bread to go with. "Wine? Juice?"

"Water for me. You?"

"Mmn. Me too, I think." He puts the bread out on a plate.

"Father, mother." Wanda kisses both their cheeks as she joins. "Thank you for cooking. It smells very good."

"I was just getting drinks." Loki tells her. "What would you like?"

"Do we still have ginger ale?" She goes to look in the fridge, and pulls out the bottle to pour the last of it in her glass.

Loki sets the two waters down. "What are you reading?"

"It is called Dracula. I am told it is classic English literature." She puts the bottle aside and takes her chair. "Seems very sexist to me."

"Do you think so?" Loki asks. "I always felt that Mina was the true hero of the book."

Wanda frowns. "Maybe. I have not made it to the end yet. Just seems like many women trapped like birds for now."

He nods his understanding. "There are a lot of sexual undertones in that book."

Wanda nods, just a hint of colour to her cheeks. "It is interesting so far. Vision is also reading it, so we can discuss it."

"That's sweet." Steve starts serving. "Loki and I read together, too sometimes."

"We rarely discuss it though. Perhaps we should do that." 

"We do a little, while we read." Steve frowns slightly.

"A little." Loki agrees. "But never as a whole."

"We can." Steve nods. "I think it's your turn to pick the book."

Loki smiles. "I'll have to pick a good one then."

"Something sexy." Steve teases with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Wanda groans. "Father."

"Then we shall stay away from Fifty Shades of Gray." Loki replies.

Steve chuckles. "You could make even that sexy."

"Perhaps we should read Dracula, too?" He thinks. "Or maybe some Elmore Leonard. I'll have to think about it."

"Whatever you want, angel." Steve smiles. "So are you discussing the book tonight, Wanda?"

"Ah. No." She blushes just a bit. "We are watching one of the movie versions."

"Oh?" Loki asks. "Which one?"

"I am not certain. Vision is choosing."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Steve assures her. "It'll give you more to discuss."

Wanda gives a little nod and focuses on her food to avoid answering.

Loki can sense her discomfort and veers the conversation away. "Hopefully it won't be as exciting as that time we went to see the dinosaur movie with Bucky and Carol."

"That was bad." Steve agrees.

She looks up again. "What happened?"

"Did we not tell you?" Loki shakes his head dramatically. "The dinosaurs came out of the screen."

"Truly?" Her eyes go wide. "We are watching only privately, though. It should not be an issue."

Loki nods. "I should probably explain that the dinosaurs appeared through an act of sorcery by an old acquaintance."

"I think you'll be fine." Steve assures her.

"And what shall we do tonight, starlight?"

"We have to work on the schools thing, remember? The reason you played hooky?" He gives Loki a look.

"Right. Sorry." It's his turn to stare at his food but for a different reason.

Steve gives him a little smile, the kind that suggests he'd be easily persuaded. "Will you be out very late, Wanda?"

She nods. "I will stay at Avengers complex with Vision."

That makes Loki look up. "Perhaps you'll see your brother."

"I am doubtful. He stays with Jess." She doesn't want to get into that anyway.

"She might be working." Loki reasons. "Are you meeting Vision there? Or is he picking you up."

"He will come here, though I will practice flying with him." She looks at him. "Why?"

Loki gives an almost evil smile. "Because as your parents we of course want to meet the man taking out our daughter."

Wanda groans. "You are terrible. He is my friend, only."

Steve chuckles. "You could stay here to watch. We'll stay out of the way. Promise."

Loki smiles. "Well I definitely plan to ask what his intentions are with you."

Wanda rolls her eyes.

"This is delicious." Loki tells Steve to again change the subject. "I am so lucky."

Steve laughs. "Yes, you are. And you'll have to put up with me the rest of our lives."

"The horror." He leans over and kisses Steve's cheek.

"Longer if you keep that up." He smiles. Loki smiles back warmly.

Wanda shakes her head. "Terrible." But then she smiles.

Loki turns his attention to her. "I hope someday you have it just as terrible."

"Such curses." Wanda chuckles.

Steve agrees. "She should have it much worse."

"Agreed." He takes a drink of his water. His mind goes back to the mutants and the likely fall-out from it. He worries for Wanda though he knows she can easily handle herself.

"Enjoy what you have, when you have it." Steve means to say more, but their doorbell rings. "Your ride?"

Wanda nods and rises quickly. "Have a good night."

"You are not getting away that easily." Loki says as he follows her.

"Mother. It is fine." She touches his arm. Then she grabs her jacket and heads for the door.

"For you. Not for me." He gets to the door before her and opens it. "Hello, Vision."

The purple man looks completely un-phased. "Good evening, Loki. I'm here to pick up Wanda." 

Wanda is behind Loki and tries to push him aside. "Thank you. We should get going."

"One moment." Loki says. "Vision, would you care for something to drink before you go?"

"No, thank you." He looks at Wanda.

Steve steps in to see what's happening. "Everything okay?"

"Fine, father, I am leaving. Do not stay up." She kisses Loki's cheek and slips past.

"Good night." Vision tells them and offers Wanda his arm. She takes it with both of hers and they head off, flying up.

Loki makes a face. "Well that didn't go as I had hoped."

Steve sighs. "Baby?"

He shrugs. "I'll clean the kitchen while you get what we need to work."

"Come here." He tugs Loki into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He gives Steve a kiss then slips away to the kitchen.

Steve goes to find the laptop. The first thing they'll need to do is make a plan.

A few minutes later, Loki finds Steve. "Ready to get started?"

"Maybe." He has the laptop on the coffee table and he pulls Loki into his lap on the couch.

"Where would you like to begin?"

"Well." Steve turns the laptop to show Loki the thorough plan, ready to be presented for consideration with a list of schools and suggestions for implementation. He'd done it earlier that morning while Loki was still sleeping

Loki stares at it for a moment. "So we have to start from scratch then." He smiles and looks over at Steve. "So what are we doing then? Running through your proposal?"

"I want you to look it over. And then I want you to work on me." Steve teases and nips Loki's ear.

"You don't even need me." He pulls the laptop onto his lap.

"I really do. You have no idea." His open mouth draws along Loki's neck.

Tilting his head, he gives Steve easier access. "Not for this you don't. How did you select the schools?"

"I looked for schools in poorer areas and with low income. The other alternative is schools could apply for the program." He nips lightly. "Think that would work?"

Green eyes run down the list. "Rural and inner city. That's good. If you have them apply, you need to be very clear as to the factors you'll use to select." He continues to look through it, offering a few selections here and there.

Steve acknowledges them. Though he seems a lot more interested in Loki's neck and shoulder.

Loki makes notes on the document itself. "Are you excited that we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

"Mmhmmn." He takes another taste before looking into Loki's eyes. "Like I said earlier, I want you."

Smiling, Loki's tongue flicks out for a taste of those lips. "One more moment, love." He gives a kiss before turning back to the computer.

"But I have a terrible need, Lo'. I want you to hold me down, to fuck me all night. I want to cry your name until I'm hoarse." He murmurs into the shell of Loki's ear.

Loki closes his eyes. "Almost done, starlight."

"Please?" Steve asks softly. He rests his forehead against Loki's hair.

"Anticipation is a wonderful thing." He saves the document and closes the laptop.

Steve smiles. "That is certainly true."

Loki gets up. He takes Steve's hands and guides him to the bedroom. Following, he squeezes Loki's fingers. His heart pounds with excitement. "My night sky."

When they are just inside the bedroom with the door still open, Loki rips Steve's shirt off of him. Steve laughs at the action, in surprise and joy. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I know." Long fingers stroke down the strong chest until they come to rest on the waistband of the pants.

He leans forward, cock half hard and visible through his pants. "Please."

With a forceful motion, he pulls down the pants, freeing the cock. Loki smiles and slowly runs his eyes over the perfect form. "I do so love a man out of uniform."

"You planning on returning the favour?" He smirks playfully. "Or do I have to do something myself?"

"It depends." Loki smiles at him. "How rough are we playing?"

Steve takes a slow breath. "As rough as you want. I am your slave."

"In that case." Loki slaps him. "You will do nothing without my permission. Understood?"

"Sir." Steve adopts a soldier's stance, hands held together at the small of his back.

Loki steps forward and stand very close. His head is bent down slightly as he stares into the blue eyes. "Very good."

"Thank you." Steve takes a deep breath and holds the gaze.

He takes a step back. "Excellent. For that, I'll give you a little treat." He snaps his fingers, and music begins to play. It's the song from Moulin Rouge that has the bit of French in it - Voulez vouz coucher avec moi. He starts to sway before he starts to strip.

Steve licks his lips but stays otherwise still. Well, except that his cock becomes fuller.

The song ends with Loki's lips on Steve's. "Such a good boy." He slaps his lover's ass. "On the bed. Face down."

Biting his lip to suppress a groan, Steve does as he's told. Unsure what to do with his hands he ends up laying them out straight. Loki roughly takes each one and ties them to the bed. "Much better." His hand slides down the spine and cups the ass. "So firm."

Steve takes a deep breath in. "And yours. Sir."

"Correct." He takes the riding crop out of the nightstand drawer. The glides the tip of it over Steve's arm. "All mine."

He hisses softly as he feels the leather. He wants, a lot.

Loki strikes his back. It's sudden and ends quickly, making it difficult to be sure it happened at all. But then another strike comes further down his back. Then another. Loki bends over to kiss the tight ass cheek. He rises again and takes aim. The sound the whip makes on contact is sharp, unmistakable. Loki watches the change to the skin's color as he does.

He fights it at first, but soon Steve is moaning with each stroke. His hard cock presses into the mattress and he urges his hips not to give in to the want to rub against it. The whip stops as suddenly as it began. Loki's palm strokes the ass again before bending over and giving it a firm bite. Steve grunts in spite of himself. "Loki."

That brings the riding crop back for one last magically hard strike.

"Ah!" He cries out loudly, hands gripping tightly to their bonds.

Loki's voice comes soft and silky. "They were right about you. Not a perfect soldier but a good man." He gets the lube, coating his fingers and cock with it. He kisses up his spine as his fingers rub against the puckered hole.

"I just. I do my best." Steve concedes, anticipation thick in his voice.

Loki's lips press against his ear. "Your best is better than most and should be rewarded." He pushes a finger inside.

Steve moans. "I don't want to be rewarded. I want to be possessed by you in the way no one else has, can, or will. I want to be yours."

"You misunderstand. Possession by me _is_ your reward."

Steve makes a happy little sound.

"You're mine." Loki bites his earlobe as he adds a second finger.

Steve's hips are starring to rock into the bed with his want. But he can't seem to decide between the friction or pushing harder onto Loki's fingers. His voice is breathy and needy. "Loki. Night sky. My strength."

"Is that ask I am to you?" A third finger goes in. Loki doesn't want to stretch him too much, and the fingers are removed as soon as Steve answers.

"God, no. You are my better half, my missing piece. My hope and my joy.” Though he's dripping precome already, he could easily praise Loki like this for hours. "You are my true desire and my dearest love."

Loki pushes Steve's legs far apart. "Excellent answer." He lowers his body on top of his lover's. Biting his neck, he thrusts in.

Steve cries out in pure pleasure. "Oh, Loki! Loki."

He smiles against Steve's skin. "Right here." He remains inside. When he does thrust it is fast and hard, at least hard for him, with long pauses in between. The loud moans show how much it is appreciated. Steve's back arches and his knees slide forward and further apart, lifting his ass for a better angle. Loki takes advantage, getting into his knees as his hands grasp his lover's hips. It allows him to get more power behind each thrust.

And when those powerful thrusts hit his prostate, Steve yelps with pleasure. "Loki!" He wants to stay with his lover but he feels the orgasm building. Steve feels tight but welcoming around Loki. And it is driving his pleasure up quickly.

"Please. Loki, please." Steve is taking gasping breaths. "I'm so close."

Loki wraps his hands around Steve's cock and strokes him roughly, twice for every thrust he gives. It's just what he needs to fall over that cliff. Steve tumbles into his orgasm with a loud cry. "Loki! Fuck, Loki!"

Three thrusts later, Loki is moaning back. "Steeeve!" He fills his lover's ass with his pleasure.

Sweaty and panting, Steve's chest heaves with each breath. In this moment, his whole world is Loki and it's perfect. Loki slowly kisses down Steve's spine, pulling out gradually as he goes. He doesn't stop until he gets to the top of his lover's crack. Steve melts under him, collapsing to the bed with a long, low moan.

"My beautiful starlight." Loki kisses his neck. "I think we may have just created a solar system."

"Huh?" Steve's not sure if he's just dopey from the amazing sex or if Loki's not making sense.

"Or is it destroyed one? What happens when a star explodes?" The kisses continue down one of the muscular legs.

"Oh. Oh." Steve chuckles. "Both, I think?"

"How are your wrists?"

"They must be fine, I've forgotten all about them." Steve tilts his head to look at one.

Loki lies on top of Steve. "Shall I free them?"

"If you do, I may have to tackle you to the bed and tease you hard again."

Loki slaps his arm. "Bad soldier."

Steve laughs. "What?"

"I'm your commanding officer. Have you forgotten already?" He kisses Steve's shoulder.

"No, sir. Sorry, sir. Sometimes I can't help myself." He shrugs slightly. "Sometimes I get such strong needs that only you can fill."

"The very reason you're beneath me." He wiggles slightly against Steve.

He lets out a pitiful moan. "Lo'. I want you. Over and over. But not just my ass. I want you to fill my mouth, and my pussy. I want you to fuck me again and again every way you can. I need it. I need you."

"You'll need to wash my cock before it goes anywhere else." He reaches out and unties one of the wrists.

"I'm still stuck." Steve teases.

"Untie yourself." Loki orders.

"Sir." Steve uses his free hand to loosen the other. "May I get up?"

Loki rolls off of him. "I suppose."

"Thank you." He rises slowly and heads to the bathroom for a damp cloth so he can clean them both. He's very thorough as he wraps the fabric around Loki's cock.

Loki smiles up at him. "You're making my blood rush."

"Good. Because I want you aching for me. I want you to want me so much that you have to clone yourself twice, two of you shoved up my ass and one down my throat and it's still not enough to satisfy you." Steve teases, mouth going to Loki's ear even as he starts to harden at his own imagination. "I want you fucking my pussy and my ass while I eat out your pussy. I want you to take so much pleasure from me that you can't even function anymore."

He moans softly. "You have quite the imagination."

"I have quite the inspiration." He kisses the earlobe. "It's only a pity I can't clone myself to do the same to you."

Loki answers by kissing him thoroughly. Steve pulls away slowly, sucking on Loki's lip. "I love you. And I desire you, more than I ever knew possible."

He smiles with more love than lust, though both are present. "How shall I make you scream this time?" A voice from behind Steve adds, "We want to know." The duplicate sits on the bed and strokes Steve's back.

Steve licks his lips as his cheeks colour upon noticing the duplicate. "I want both inside me. Though I'll let you decide if you'd prefer to share my ass with yourself or enjoy both my ass and pussy." He looks at the original, expression surprisingly more needy than lust-filled.

Loki gives him another kiss. When he pulls away, his choice is obvious by the breasts Steve now has. "I don't like sharing openings."

"You don't like sharing anything." Steve chuckles and pushes some of her hair away from her face. "And I'm kind of glad. I really should be easing my way into being female more often."

The duplicate tosses Loki a condom. "Indeed."

She leans back against the clone and runs her hand down her body, to give Loki a good view. Her fingers just dip between her legs before she's moving them back up, circling around her belly button and then a nipple. "All yours."

Loki licks his lips. He opens the condom and rolls it on. "Would you prefer sitting, standing, or lying down?"

"What gives you the best access?" She takes the clone's hands, pressing them to her breasts firmly. 

"I'm not sure." He smiles. "We should experiment."

"As many times as you need to." Steve agrees and bites her lip. "Do you think I'm still stretched or will you have to open me again, with the change?"

"Only one way to find out." The duplicate pulls Steve into his lap, penetrating her.

She cries out, hands going to his thighs and gripping tight. There is definitely still some slip, though, some remaining lube and she pushes down as far as she can. "Oh God, you feel a lot bigger in this body. Might need a little more lube, too."

"We should switch then." Loki pulls Steve into his lap. "Are you ready for me?" He asks as his fingers check her wetness. His duplicate is adding more lube to his cock.

She nods and licks her lips. "Very ready." Her arms circle his shoulders. He guides her onto his cock. His duplicate presses against her back and slides inside her. Steve gasps, her thighs pressing against his hips as she's penetrated. It's intense. Her face presses against his neck, breathing heavy.

"Fuck." Loki's brow furrows. "Steve." He looks at his own face and sees his desire mirrored.

"Do you feel me?" She asks quietly. "Can you feel me twice, around you? God, I'm so full, Lo'."

"I can. Steve, it's almost too much." He kisses her as his duplicate sucks on her neck.

She moans into his mouth, shifting just a little but it sparks pleasure throughout her nether region. "Oh God."

"So sitting gets an up vote." He scrapes his teeth over her chin.

She tries to focus but all she can think about is how full she feels. "I think. I think you might get this reaction regardless of angle. It's. God, it's like the first time."

He looks into her eyes. "Too much?"

"It's pretty intense, but that was what I was hoping for." She takes a deep breath, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Keep it slow and easy, though."

He nods. The positron isn't great for him though. So he guides her down onto their sides. Now he can move slow and easy with both bodies.

It starts getting a little less intense and more pleasurable as the movement continues. "Loki, yes." Her hand slides down his side to his hip.

"Definitely better." He barely gets the words out between heaving breaths.

"Faster, give us a little more friction." Steve requests as she moans loudly. She's rocking hard already from his movement, but can't quite get the rhythm right to move against both of him herself.

He and his duplicate move faster, thrusting in at the same time. "You feel. You feel. Fuck. Starlight." He's concentrating hard not to come.

"Sounds. Sounds about right." The friction, the angle. It's just perfect. She begins to shudder with pleasure. She lets out a soft cry.

"Yes? Are you?" If at all possible, he wants to be sure she's satisfied before giving in.

"Mmn." She nods against his shoulder. Loki lets out a gasping cry as he finally succumbs to pleasure.

Steve lays bonelessly between lover and clone. She can't help shivering. Her lover has blown her mind yet again. He gently moves hair away from her face. "Are you cold, my love?"

She shakes her head. "Amazed and thoroughly stimulated. Try not to move for a little bit." She rests her forehead against his cheek.

He chuckles lightly. "As you wish."

"Was that, did you enjoy it?" She tries to get more comfortable but she's feeling rather sensitive and it causes her to whimper a little.

"Very much." He touches her nose with his own. "Would you like one or both of us to vacate you?"

"Slowly, please. One at a time." She sighs softly.

The duplicate fades away first. Then Loki slowly pulls his hips away. Steve whimpers again. "Oh, love. That was. You're amazing."

He smiles at her. "As are you." This right here is all he wants now. It's almost hard to believe that he ever wanted anything else.

She curls against him, reveling in his strength and his love. "My Loki."

"My Steve." He holds her, kissing her wherever his lips reach.

Her fingers skim over the skin of his face and arm. "That was a lovely treat, but my favourite will still always be when I'm simply in your arms like now."

He barely nods. "I never thought it possible to feel as close to another being as I do with you."

"I just feel complete." She kisses his chest.

"So few words, and yet you say it better than I ever could."

She hums softly. "But I know you feel the same." Her hand presses over his heart.

He places his hand over hers. Looking into her eyes, he says the words he knows he'll always say. "I do."


	151. Sponge Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally meets Tracy. Steve is attacked.

Carol takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. She opens it while carefully balancing her bag of groceries, Bucky carrying the other two. "Tracy? It's Carol."

They can hear some shuffling then the sound of locks being undone. Finally the door opens. A tall gray-haired woman stands in the doorway with an unimpressed look on her face. "Guess Jess really wasn't kidding about your pregnancy. And you finally drew up the courage to bring over your new husband." Her sharp eyes look at Bucky.

"Ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me. I'm not that old." She looks at them both.

"We brought lunch." Carol tries to smooth things over. "Can we come in?"

Tracy steps aside, letting them in. "Not the usual sandwiches?"

"Bucky promised to share some of his cooking. He's good. Not like me." Carol grins as she tugs him into the apartment. 

"I made chicken with angel hair pasta." He follows Carol into the kitchen.

"Ooh. Fancy." She closes and locks the door. "Well, Ms Danvers, come let me get a good look at you. Or wait, am I supposed to be calling you Mrs Barnes?"

"Nope. I'm offending all his old-fashioned ideals and keeping my name. The girls will get his, though." Carol gives Bucky a kiss on the cheek and leaves the groceries with him as she goes over to Tracy.

As Bucky does his best to put things away, Tracy takes Carol's hands and looks at her belly. "My God, girl. When did he get you pregnant? You look so...beautiful."

"Stop. It hasn't been _that_ long since I visited." Carol blushes lightly, though. "It's because they're twins, I'm carrying pretty heavy."

"And fast. I know you said something about a growth hormone but damn." Tracy gives her a hug. Then she bends down to talk to her belly. "I hope you girls keep your mother on her toes."

Carol laughs. "Oh, they do. Here." She takes Tracy's hand and shifts it on her belly until they can feel a bit of movement. "They're very active and very draining. You wouldn't believe how tired I've been."

"You? That is a swi-" She looks up at Carol when she feels one of them kick. She smiles. "They are fighters aren't they?"

She leans in conspiratorially. "And they have their father's appetite. I can't keep up."

"Oh yeah?" She looks over at the man in question. "What are you doing to my kitchen?"

He looks up guiltily. "Trying to find my way around it?"

"Uh-huh." Tracy crosses her arms at her chest.

Carol laughs. "He won't start any fires. Not like me."

Tracy walks over and helps put up the rest of the groceries. "You said something about lunch?"

"This guy, he learned to cook all for me and has he ever shown skill." Carol moves to wrap her arms around Bucky's shoulders and give him a solid kiss on the cheek.

"What can I say? I had to make myself useful so she wouldn't leave me." He smiles.

Carol winks. "Yeah, there's really no other reason to keep him."

Bucky looks at Tracy. "Carol said I could cook here?"

"Oh this should be interesting. Go right ahead." Tracy sits on a stool to watch.

Carol laughs and moves over to lean against the counter near Tracy. "He's good with a knife."

"Is that right."

Bucky shrugs. It takes him a little while to find what he needs, but soon he's cooking like a really good amateur.

"His hands, in general, really." Carol grins.

Tracy looks at her belly. "Among other things?"

"I'm more than just a piece of meat that can cook you know." Bucky tells them.

"You sure about that?" Tracy teases. It's a good sign.

"I let him think that." Carol teases as well and smiles at Bucky.

Tracy smiles at her friend. "You seem happy."

"I think so. Sometimes it's hard to tell." Carol smiles back. "But I'm certainly well cared for."

She reaches out and takes her friend's hand. "I'm glad." She looks over at the man in her kitchen. "If you hurt this woman, I will make your life a living hell."

Bucky nods. "I think you'll have to get in line behind Jess. But it's not gonna happen."

"Good."

"I don't know why people don't think I wouldn't kill you myself." Carol shakes her head.

"Wishful thinking." Bucky tells her as he drops the pasta into the boiling water.

"You're gonna live forever, Buck, cause I'm the only one allowed." She winks and turns to Tracy. "You should see how he spoils his girls already. I've definitely made the right choice."

"And how come you haven't invited me to the new house?" Tracy asks accusingly.

"We've barely moved in." Carol frowns. They both know the real reason is because she's been afraid how Tracy and Bucky will get along.

"Is that why?" Tracy studies her. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that Jess thinks he's a horrible human being who stole your heart and is corrupting you?"

"Jess also thinks it's appropriate to vaporize rats. And that yellow sunglasses look good." Carol rolls her eyes. "Take her opinion with a grain of salt."

"I always do."

The aromas coming from the kitchen are the best it's produced in a very long time. And soon there is a meal that looks as good as it smells. "Plates?" Bucky asks then gets three from the cabinet he's pointed to. He sets the table and puts the pasta meal in the center. Carol helps Tracy to the table and makes sure to serve her first.

Tracy sniffs it before taking a bite. "Not bad." She eats with more gusto than she usually shows.

Carol smiles at Bucky and takes his hand as she addresses Tracy. "You approve, right? I get to keep him?"

With a swallow, Tracy gives her a look. "If you wanted my approval, you would have introduced us before getting knocked up." She points her fork at her. "And don't you tell me it was an accident. I know you better than that."

Carol grins with mild guilt. "You're right, I would've made my own choice, either way. But I still care what you think."

"He gets high marks on the cooking. But I'm withholding judgment until we actually get a chance to talk to each other."

"I don't see what's stopping you." Carol takes a forkful of pasta.

Being a former journalist, Tracy has a lot of probing questions. They last through lunch and beyond. Finally she sits back and surveys Bucky with a critical eye. "You deserve better, but he'll do."

Carol points her fork. "There isn't better, and you know it."

"You know I don't trust perfect." Tracy reminds her.

"Well I'm definitely not that." Bucky says.

"Someone perfect would never put up with me." Carol lowers her head. "We know that's a fact."

"Perfect doesn't exist." Tracy tells her. "If someone seems perfect, they're hiding something." She turns to Bucky. "Which is why I wasn't surprised when perfect Steve Rogers ended up dating the alien who tried to destroy New York."

Carol shakes her head with a smile. "If you met Loki, you'd be a little bit in love, too."

Bucky shrugs. "Steve never claimed to be perfect. That was the media's doing."

"Hard not to be thought of as perfect with a name like Captain America." Tracy reasons.

"A name the government gave him."

The former report shrugs. "Point taken."

"He's a sweetheart, though. A great brother in law." Carol smiles.

Bucky agrees. "Best friend a guy could have."

She reaches her hand to rub Bucky's back. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have you."

"Very true."

Leaning in, Carol kisses his head. "I owe him everything."

Tracy clears her throat. "If you turn Carol into a sappy Sally, I will never forgive you."

"I don't think that's possible." Bucky tells her.

Carol laughs. "You'll have to keep me straight, Tracy."

"You know I will." She looks at Bucky. "Yeah, okay. You can keep him. Wouldn't want your kids growing up without a father."

"No, not when they've got a legend like this." She nudges Bucky with her elbow.

"So who's cleaning up my kitchen?"

Bucky laughs. "I will. You two visit." He gets up and clears the table.

Carol motions toward him again. "He's good, so good."

"So what's Jess' issue? Because she has a very different opinion on the matter."

"I'm not sure." She chews on her thumbnail. "Maybe jealousy? She's never had to share me."

"Like hell she hasn't." Tracy leans over. "What about that guy in Florida you were into? Or the soldier that was stationed in DC for a while?"

"Not the same and you know it." She stretches her arms out. 

"Not the same, but it's not like she never had to share you."

Carol shrugs. "I don't have any other idea what it could be."

"She's jealous of one of you." Tracy deduces. "Not sure which one though."

Carol furrows her brow. She'd assumed Jess has been jealous because she'd gotten close to Bucky. "Are you implying she wants my husband?"

She shrugs. "Or you."

Carol rubs her shoulder as she considers it. "I'd really just thought she was jealous of the relationship, you know? That I might be so close to someone else. But I'll always need my time with my surly Brit."

"Maybe I'm wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. Won't be the last."

Bucky is pretending not to listen.

"She'll get over it." Carol licks her lips and looks down at her hands. "She'll have to, if she wants to stay friends."

"I'm sure she will."

"Yeah." But there's a sadness now, in her smile. She quickly changes the subject. "But how's treatment? You're looking good, I haven't seen you with so much colour in months."

"I finished last week. Now we're waiting to see if it worked."

"I'm sorry I didn't come. A call really isn't enough. I haven't been the best friend lately. I intend to fix that." She takes Tracy's hand.

"You've had a lot going on." Tracy's eyes give a slight glare. "But an invitation to the wedding would have been nice."

Bucky calls. "If it helps, Steve's fiancé wasn't invited either."

"We're still planning to have a proper ceremony." Carol promises before rolling her eyes. "We just did the legal stuff ahead because somebody didn't want his daughters born out of wedlock."

"I'm old fashioned that way." He admits.

"Maybe you could stand in for my parents?" Carol asks a little fearfully.

Tracy is surprised and more than a little taken aback. "Me?" She gives a small smile. "I'd be honored." She hugs Carol.

"Thank you." Carol hugs her back. "You're the closest thing to a grandparent my babies will ever know."

"Oh, girl. You know you're like a daughter to me."

Carol smiles warmly. "Lord knows why you put up with me."

"I don't know myself half the time." She looks at the younger woman. "You're really happy?"

"I'm so happy that I'm sure something is going to explode, or dinosaurs will attack or something else horrible to ruin it any day now." Carol chuckles.

"Then I'm happy." Tracy tells her.

"Good. Am I putting you on the list to join at the hospital for the birth, or would you rather wait for a call?"

"Not a big fan of hospitals, but it would be nice to come out with good news for a change."

Carol nods. "As long as you're comfortable. Someone will have to keep Bucky sane."

He nods. "I still can't believe they let people into the delivery room now."

"They might not, if it's c-section." She reminds him.

"Yeah." He finishes cleaning the kitchen. "I put the leftovers in the refrigerator. You can just heat it in the microwave."

"Now, you can just call Buck if you need something and I'm busy. He's glad to help." She happily volunteers him.

Tracy smiles. "I could use a sponge bath." She winks.

"Oh yeah?" Bucky replies. "Not sure I'm qualified for that."

Carol giggles. "He's pretty bad at washing. Not once has he washed me in a shower."

"Too busy doing something else, I imagine." Tracy says.

"Well, it certainly wasn't immaculate conception." Carol grins.

Bucky is blushing. "And I thought the guys in the army were bad."

"Suck it up, buttercup." Carol teases and takes his hand. "Air force is just as bad."

"Not surprised." He kisses her cheek.

"That said?" She gestures. "This is mine. Paws off."

Tracy laughs. "You got it. Don't think I could do more than look anyway."

"I guess I can allow that." Carol smirks.

Bucky laughs and turns to Tracy. "Something tells me you'd be capable of much more than that."

"Maybe." Tracy admits. "But you're not going to find out."

Carol shakes her head. "You're both terrible."

They both smile at her. Tracy is the one who speaks. "Well you choose to hang around with both of us. So what does that say about you?"

"That I have a soft spot for jerks?" She chuckles.

"You should respect your elders." Bucky teases. "I'm the greatest generation you know."

"Yeah, right." Carol rolls her eyes and leans against him. "See what I put up with, Tracy?"

"He's old. Sometimes you just have to ignore it." She winks.

Carol grins. "Fair enough. Too bad he hadn't come back while you were still doing you're writing." She pauses. "You could give Buck pointers on his book!"

That leads to some discussion and eventually Tracy agreeing to help and maybe do a little editing. Although she won't admit it, but this will give her the purpose she's been lacking since she retired.

"Thank you." Carol takes her hand again. "He can be a little helpless sometimes."

"Can't be too helpless if he's managed to survive your hell cat."

"Not a hell cat."

Tracy looks at Bucky. He shrugs. "She's not that bad."

"She's just loyal. And protective." Carol nods.

"And mean." Tracy says.

"Only to strangers and people she doesn't like." Carol frowns. "Not unlike you."

She shrugs. "I haven't tried to gouge out this one's eyes." She gestures towards Bucky. "But I get it. You love your cat."

"She's getting better, really. I mean she only attacked Bucky a little at the beginning." She looks to him for support.

"Metal arm helped." He raises it. "She lost interest when she couldn't get a reaction."

Carol nods. "Now she snuggles with him. I've seen it."

Tracy looks at him with surprise. "Huh. You _must_ be some kind of miracle worker. First Carol and then the hell cat? Huh."

Carol's smile turns proud. "He's a good man, Trace. The best."

Bucky looks down, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm okay."

Tracy studies him. "How are you at poker?"

"Not bad."

"We'll see." She says.

"He's really expressive for a world class assassin, isn't he?" Carol gently strokes Bucky's cheek. "Highly perceptive, though."

Tracy frowns slightly. She reminds herself that he was not himself then.

Carol smiles softly. "Just further proof that you're not the tool they tried to make, Bucky-bear. You're too warm and expressive." Her fingers comb through his hair to comfort.

He smiles at her. "I'm glad you think so."

"You just love too much to be a heartless killer." She shakes her head.

"I love _you_ too much." He tells her.

"Oh God. Are you two going to get all lovey-dovey on me?" Tracy asks with a frown.

"Nah." Carol chuckles. "Oh, I never told you what this loser did while we were first dating. He was trying to get himself prosecuted for his crimes while brainwashed. Can you believe that?"

Bucky looks down again. He's not comfortable talking about that part of his life.

"I know. I did my research." Tracy says. "One of the reasons I didn't make Jess kidnap you to beat some sense into your head."

"Gee thanks." She lightly punches Tracy's arm. "I can make my own choices."

"Not always good ones." She shifts uncomfortably. "So what is going on with you? Whatever happened with the teaching gig?"

"Online, for now. I'll pick it up properly in January, once I've had the girls. Bucky will be stay at home dad." She smiles at him. "At least for now."

"Hence the cooking. I didn't want my girls raised on salad and take out." He explains.

"There's nothing wrong with salad." Carol teases.

"There is if you have it everyday." He kisses her temple and whispers that Tracy looks tired.

She nods slowly. Then she yawns. "I'm going to have to lay down soon."

"You can nap on the bed." Tracy offers.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself Tracy. We'll head home." She grabs a piece of paper, writing out their address for her. "And next time you can visit us."

"Invite me to dinner, and I will." Tracy promises.

Carol looks at Bucky. "Your call, chef."

"Sure. Got any requests?"

"Cheeseburger." Tracy declares.

Carol snorts. "Really?"

Tracy gives her a look. "Fine. Steak."

"No, it's fine. Whatever you want. Just. Of all things." Carol presses her lips together to stop laughing.

"You try being on chemo. Life isn't worth living if you can't enjoy it."

"Then Buck will make you the best damn cheeseburger ever. And I will stay out of his way." She squeezes Tracy's hand. "Just no jokes from either of you."

Tracy looks at her and realizes what she means. "Not everything is about you, girl. I really do just want a cheeseburger."

"Yeah, I realized after." She winks. "How about next Friday? Or do you already have a hot date?"

"I don't have hot days anymore. Friday will be fine."

"We could probably invite Steve and Loki, if you wanted to meet them?" She looks at Bucky. "I mean, if it's not too much."

Bucky smirks. "You kidding? We can get Steve to help cook."

"He's pretty impressive at cooking." Carol nods.

Tracy nods. "I'd like to pick both those men's brains."

"Uh-oh." Carol laughs.

"Don't you warn them either."

"I swear, not a word." Carol puts a hand on her heart.

"Me, too." Bucky promises.

"But for now, I should get home before I'm too drained." Carol rises slowly and and gives Tracy a hug.

"Well thank you for -finally- visiting." She hugs back. "And you better make one hell of a cheeseburger."

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, Tracy." He corrects.

Carol blushes lightly. "I promise I won't stay away so long again."

"Better not." She walks them to the door.

They say their farewells, and Carol takes Bucky's hand as they head out.

"I think that went pretty well." Bucky says.

"You are a charmer." Carol squeezes his fingers.

"The food helped." He concedes. "She seems like a really good friend."

"She is. Her opinion really matters to me. That's why I was so scared." She looks at him. "I've been stupid, haven't I?"

"No. Never." He kisses her.

She smiles. "Scary words, Buck."

"Scary words, doll."

"Come on,you can drive. I wasn't actually lying when I said I was tired."

He nods. "You got it." He takes the keys from her and drives her home. She's fast asleep by the time they arrive, hand protectively resting on her belly.

Bucky would carry her in, but he's afraid he'll bump her against something getting her out of the car. "Care?" He shakes her shoulder. "We're home."

Carol yawns and blinks open her eyes. "Good."

He gets out then goes to her side to help her out. She leans against him, affectionately more than for support. "You did real good today, Bucky-bear. I'm proud to be your wife."

He beams. "I'm proud to be your husband." Opening the door for her, he lets her go in first then guides her to their bedroom. "You want anything? Chocolate? Ice cream?"

"Foot rub?" She gives him a little pout.

"Lie down." He takes the shoes off her feet then starts to rub her feet.

"Thank you." She sighs. "I think my ankles are swelling again."

"Poor doll. Want some music?" He runs his thumbs along the arch of her foot.

"Depends what you have in mind." She sighs again, he knows her pressure points so well.

"Whatever you want. Classical. Jazz. That pounding beat stuff you like."

She makes a face at him. "Pounding beat stuff? You mean rock n roll?"

He tries not to smile. "Yeah. That."

"Even Steve listens to rock music, Bucky." She shifts her foot to press it against his thigh.

He pulls her pinky toe. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

She shakes her head, then she grins. "Did you know that they make vibrators that sync with the music you're playing?"

"Really? That sounds fun."

"It hooks in with the speakers." She raises her eyebrows. "Maybe I'll get you one for Christmas."

"Me? So I can use it on you?" He kisses the ball of her foot.

"You like it when we used one on you, remember? Or do you need a reminder?" She bites her lip.

He smile at her. "You know what a poor memory I have." It's a lie, but it's a fun one.

She rolls her eyes. "Finish my feet and we'll negotiate."

Bucky takes his time with each foot. And when she falls asleep again, it doesn't bother him at all. He finishes the foot massage, kisses her forehead, and goes to the living room to call Steve and invite him and Loki to a cheeseburger dinner.

Steve sounds distracted as he picks up his phone. "Rogers."

"Barnes. You busy Friday night?"

"Jerk." Steve chuckles. "I don't think so. Why?"

Bucky scratches his head. "Carol's friend Tracy is coming over. She'd like to meet you and Loki. So I thought we'd have a little dinner party." He bobs his head side to side. "Well, we're having cheeseburgers, so it isn't a fancy party."

"It could be, you could dress them up fancy. Or do those neat stuffed cheeseburgers." Steve suggests.

The suggestions are a very good sign. "So you wanna join us?"

"Let me ask the boss." He puts a hand over the phone as he calls to Loki.

Bucky waits and listens to the soft discussion on the other end. He thinks he hears Loki say something like 'sounds fun'.

Steve finally comes back on the phone. "We're in. Need us to bring anything?"

"Dessert?"

"Apple pie or you want something special?" 

He laughs. "Your apple pie is special."

"Thanks. It's ma's recipe, really." Steve's blush can almost be heard.

"Great. She's arriving around 7. But you can come early if you want." He's trying not to be too obvious.

"How early would you like me?" Steve chuckles.

"You can make the apple pie here. So maybe an hour?"

"It takes that long just to bake. I'd have to be at least two hours, maybe three." Steve considers. "Might be better to make it here, but I'll come help you. You ever make fries from scratch?"

"Nope. But I've been wanting to try to make sweet potato fries." He hears they are healthier. "Maybe I could do both."

"Sounds great. Let me know if you need anything else." He pauses for a moment. "So you really doing as good as you sound?"

Bucky smiles. "I really am. But ask me again just before the girls arrive."

"I'll do that. Getting a bit nervous for you, myself. How's Carol handling it? I remember her once mentioning an uneasiness at the idea of childbirth."

"We're scheduling a c-section. She seems better with that." Of course, Bucky of all people knows that things don't often happen as planned.

"That's still not easy, from what I hear." Though he really doesn't know much on the topic.

"Either way, she's gonna have to rest for a few days. So I'll be getting baby duty." He's been trying to sleep well since he knows he won't be getting any for a while after.

"If you'd like us to stay for a few days to help, just say the word." He offers. "I'm sure Loki won't mind."

That sounds amazing, but he doesn't want to add to their stress. "You won't be too busy with last minute wedding shit?"

"Probably, but we could do it there. I think. Or Loki may kill me. It's all good." He chuckles.

He chuckles. "Maybe you should ask him before volunteering and getting my hopes up."

Steve shakes his head. "You know you're both important to us. We love you."

"We love you, too, punk."

"Thanks, jerk. I should get going. There's a kitten eating my paints."

"Uh-oh. See you Friday."

"Yeah." Steve hangs up to go deal with his mess.

Loki's voice calls. "Steve, why does Smudge have a blue paw?" He comes in to show the painter.

"Because he thinks watercolours are delicious." Steve sighs as he tosses out what's left of the tube before checking the other paints.

"Bad Smudge." Loki cleans his paw and his nose with magic. "Did he ruin anything?"

Steve shakes his head. "Luckily, it's watercolour so it should rinse right out." He gets a wet cloth to dab at the carpet.

Loki watches, enjoying the way his muscles move.

"That should be okay." Steve puts the cloth back in the bathroom before he starts checking over his painting for damage. "

"Is it okay?" Loki asks if he walks over.

"Seems to be." There's the tiniest bit of blue splotching at the very edge of the paper, but it doesn't touch the actual work.

Loki looks at the unfinished painting. "It's looking very good. You should have an art show. The proceeds could go to charity."

"I've hardly being doing anything other than roughs for the books, lately." He runs his hand over the paper. "Not much to show or sell."

"You could sell the original works from the books." Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "Or some of your older works." He smiles. "Or you can tell me to shut my pie hole."

"Or I could keep it busy." He slides his fingers into Loki's hair and kisses him. Loki smiles against his lips before opening his mouth. He obviously likes Steve's suggestion. The kiss is slow and warm, a gentle exploration. Steve sighs contently.

Smudge squirms in Loki's hands. The former god finally puts him down.

Their eyes meet as they pull apart. "Loki."

"Yes, Steve?"

"Will you pose for me?"

"Of course." He places a soft kiss on the plump lips. "Direct me however you wish."

Steve considers Loki carefully, finally he has him sit on the bed with his hands in his lap as chin raised. "Beautiful." He grabs a sketchpad and pencil and begins to work.

Loki watches him. As usual, he's in awe of Steve's focus and passion. It makes him twice as attractive as usual. Every so often, as those blue eyes peek over the paper they catch Loki's and Steve gives him a small smile. Once his first sketch is done, he reposes Loki, opening the first few buttons of his shirt. "I could fill a gallery with you."

"I think the world would rather have a gallery of the Avengers." Loki gives a soft smile. "And I wouldn't say no to a gallery of you. Or just you in a gallery. Or you just about anywhere with me."

Steve kisses him. "I suppose I need to start working on that gallery for our wedding. You should auction those pieces off. Maybe online?"

"We'll decide after our honeymoon."

"I can't wait to see Europe with you. I'm sure you'll love it." He takes another slow kiss before returning to his sketching.

Loki smirks. "Even if we never leave our hotel rooms, I know I'll love it."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "As much as I enjoy having you to myself like that, we are not missing Europe for sex."

That gets an eye roll. "I didn't say we were. I said if we did."

"Mmhmmn." Steve seems amused. He flips a page. "Okay, I need two things from you."

"And they are?" Loki sounds a little apprehensive.

"Can you turn me female?" His smile grows. "And then I want you naked."

The smile returns. He snaps his fingers, changing Steve's body. Then he stands and slowly removes his clothes.

Steve nods as the skin is revealed, then she steps forward to pose her lover. She has him sit with his legs wide apart and slowly strokes his cock. "I want you hard for this, baby. I want your hand on yourself as you stare at me."

His breathing depends as his cock comes to life. He nods.

"And then." She nuzzles his ear. "I'm going to ride you."

"I look forward to it." When he's fully erect, he asks if he should take over.

"Please." She takes dildo from the bedside table before stepping back again. She leans against her desk and unzips her jeans. They and her underwear fall to the floor to be kicked away. She stares at Loki, one hand rubbing low on her belly.

"I thought you were sketching." He does not look disappointed.

"I will be. I need the lust in your eyes." She winks as she hops up on the desk, legs spread wide for him to see. Using her left hand, she begins to tease her pussy with the dildo, mostly just rubbing it along her slit or the folds of her labia.

It doesn't take long before Loki is wanting. "You are breathtaking."

She smiles with a soft blush. "I'm getting so wet, Lo'. You'll slide inside me so easily." She makes a small noise as she pushes the first few inches of dildo in. She slowly rocks it in place as she starts to sketch with her free hand, using her thigh to keep the book in place.

"Starlight." Green eyes look at her hungrily. "I want your around me." His hands strokes slowly.

"Soon." She promises, eyes flicking back and forth

"I'm amazed you can draw like that."

She laughs. "It's not my best work, but I'll clean it up later." She finally puts down the pencil. "Condom."

The box appears in Loki's hand. He takes one out and slips it on. The dildo presses deeper as Steve watches, then she pulls it out and sets it aside. She slips off the desk and walks toward Loki. Her tee shirt is removed on the way. Her hands grip Loki's shoulders as she climbs up to straddle his lap. His hands cup her ass as his mouth hungrily takes hers. Moaning against his lips, she guides him inside.

That only brings more passion to his kisses. "You drive me mad with desire."

"That was the plan." She shifts, breasts pressing to his chest as she begins to move along his length.

Loki chokes out a moan. He could die here like this and be grateful. "Starlight." He runs his teeth over her chin before kissing it.

"Night sky." She replies as she settles into a comfortable rhythm bouncing against his lap.

His mouth reassess her shoulder and neck as sweat begins to glisten his body. He kisses down, tasting the tops of her breasts. A hand slides to the center of her ass and fondles her hole with just a bit of pressure. Steve groans her pleasure, head falling back to give Loki all the room he wants. She works her hips hard to take as much as she can from him and groans again as she finds the perfect angle.

He breathes hot against her skin then runs his teeth to a sucking kiss. Soon he makes those noises that let her know he'll be coming soon.

"I'm right with you, baby." She moans, her fingers clasping the back of his neck. As orgasm his, her voice cracks mid-cry and her thighs press him hard. His voice joins hers in its primitive cry as his brow furrows. When he can speak again, he whispers her name. She's panting, forehead pressed to his shoulder, but it brings a smile to her face. "Thank you."

"No, love. Thank you." He smiles lazily, feeling wonderfully spent.

She pushes him back so they're laying on the bed and softly nuzzles his cheek. "You indulge me far too much." It's not really a complaint, though.

"Because I know you will never become spoiled." He pets her hair.

She chuckles. "I might, it's possible."

"Highly doubtful." He kisses her shoulder.

She snuggles closer. "I love you." She kisses his chin.

"And I you." He kisses her again and again.

"Mmn. Stop that. I really should get back to my painting."

"Boo." He pouts. Then he splays his arms out on the bed. "Fine. Leave me if you must."

She starts to get up but then playfully falls against him. "Oh dear. I think I'm far too attracted to you."

He laughs. "Must be my animal magnetism."

Her fingers trail over his arm. "Maybe an extra snuggle will help."

His arm wrap around her and wriggle. "Like that?"

"I suppose that works." She giggles. He drops his arms again.

"I am getting hungry, though." She warns. "I might have to nibble on you."

"Cannibal." He smiles at her. "Give us a kiss then."

She sucks on his upper lip playfully then sits up. "I think I will grab a sandwich. You want anything, baby?"

He stretches. "A sandwich sounds lovely."

"Stay right here." She reaches for the nearest shirt. "Better yet, start a bath."

"Aye, aye, Captain." He doesn't move until she's gone. Then he heads to the bathroom and adds a ginger scent to the water filling the tub.

There's a loud thump, then a crash of falling dishes from kitchen. Steve can suddenly be heard yelling. "How the hell did you get in here?" There are more thuds and crashes.

Loki grabs a towel and magically travels to the kitchen. Steve is struggling against a vampire who has her arms, managing to flip him over her head just as another goes for her waist. A third, or what remains of it, is smouldering in a crater that was their pantry.

A ball of magical flame is thrown at the one Steve just threw off. He grabs the one at her waist only to have it disappear.

"The hell?" Steve looks disheveled and more than a little angry. There's a small line of blood coming from her neck but she's otherwise unharmed. "I thought you did that magic thing so they couldn't enter?"

"I did." Loki's eyes are burning with anger. "It should have worked." His brow furrows. "Unless there's a sorcerer helping them."

"Dracula has some balls to try the same trick twice, though." She rubs at her throat as she surveys the damage.

Loki tenderly moves her hand away to look at the damage. He tries to heal her, but it doesn't do much. "We should put some antibiotic on it."

She nods with a pout. "Now I really need that bath."

He pulls her into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Pissed off, mostly. I was really hoping Dracula had finally given up." She nuzzles against him.

"He's never going to give up." There's a hardness in his voice. The flame of revenge and protection burns hot in his chest once more.

"I'm not giving him a choice." Steve's lips draw a firm line. "If he won't leave me alone? I won't leave him alone."

Loki pulls away and looks into her eyes. "No. I'll take care of it. You have more important things to worry about."

She gives him a look which clearly shows her disagreement. "You are not taking on a nest if vampires on your own. Not even if you were suddenly immortal again. No way. No how."

"I have before and saved your ass in the process. Besides, I've been looking into finding a partner." It's not a complete lie. "We should clean this up." He gestures to the broken dishes and two piles of ash.

She glares stubbornly. "A partner? Now I'm not good enough?"

He glares back. "Someone with expertise. Someone who isn't their actual objective."

"You weren't even going to tell me, were you?"

Damn. Loki takes a breath. He offers a small, repentant smile. "I knew you'd only worry." He strokes her cheek. "Let's clean this up, take care of that wound, and discuss this in the bath."

"I don't see what there is to discuss. You've already made your mind up." Steve remains stiff though she doesn't pull away from his touch.

"True. But you have this almost supernatural ability to make me change it."

She puts her fist against his chest. "You are not going into this, or any other, battle without my help. The only thing up for discussion is what form that's coming in. Understood?"

"Understood." Of course, understanding and obeying are two distinct things.

Her voice goes softer. "Swear to me. On our love."

His jaw tenses. "Don't ask this of me."

"Why not? I do it for you." Her eyes are sad as they meet Loki's, still she challenges him. "If you're not beside me, you're on my comm. Deny it."

"I'm not an Avenger. So no, I'm not always there." He waves a hand and the broken dishes get fixed. 

"But I've gotten you on that comm every time. You know I have." Her voice is rising.

"I've never asked you to." His voice is soft. He quietly picks the dishes up off the floor.

She turns her back, fighting her anger back down. Her mind flickers back to what she thought had been her final farewell with Peggy. What would she have done without that contact? Her hands ball into fists.

He sees it out of the corner of his eye. "It's that important to you?"

"Why else would I ask you to swear on the most sacred thing I could name." She huffs a sigh and looks at him. "What if you need me?"

He takes her fists in his hands and looks at them. "This life, it's, it's wonderful. But it's also emasculating. Every day I'm reminded that I am less than what I was." He tears up. "I'm losing myself, and I hoped this would bring me back and allow me to protect you at the same time. But if you wish me to swear, then I shall."

"When I died..." She starts slowly, uncertain how to say this without hurting him. "Peggy was with me. That's what I'm asking for. I just want to be there if you need me."

Loki takes a breath, trying not to dwell on the fact that she thinks he'll die against vampires. Harsh words bubble up into his throat wanting release. He swallows them down. He looks into her eyes and forces other words out of his mouth. "I swear, on our love, that I will not hunt any vampires without you joining me in some form."

She nods and pulls him close. "I know it's a silly fear, but every time I walk into battle, I listen for you so if I have to. If I have to.." She can't finish.

He holds her tight. "The bath is going to overflow if we don't get back to it soon." He gives her a small kiss. "Come. Let's get that bite cleaned up."

She grips his hand tightly as they head to the bathroom. She's shaken to the core to realize Loki would leave to fight without even telling her. It hurts.

Loki tries to magically fortify the house as they go. But he's no longer confident it will work. Once they are in the bathroom, he turns off the tub faucet before getting the hydrogen peroxide.

"If they have a sorcerer, with you be able to fight both them and the vampires? Even with a partner?" She's worried, but she'll make sure he's safe, of he's determined.

He dabs at the bite. "I've been searching for a man named Blade. He's part vampire and has supposedly faced Dracula before. I was hoping he could provide some insight."

"I think I read about him in the shield files." She hisses softly at the sting but the wound is already closing. "But you're still going to need someone on your six if the vampires have a pet sorcerer."

He nods. "I'll contact Stephen Strange and see if he's heard anything." His eyebrows rise. "Well you won't need a bandage after all."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes." She takes his hand and kisses his fingers. "What if they decide to send someone for me, while you're at the nest?"

"First, I wasn't going to go after nests. I was going to hunt them one at a time and try to get information out of them." He gets into the tub and helps her in. "Second, you've made your point."

"That I love you and want you safe?" She leans against him.

He wraps his arms around her. "That we should hold our love higher than our fears."

"I do." She tilts her head to kiss him.

His brow furrows as he thinks about the vampires that got in.

"Baby?"

His eyes look at her. "Hmm?"

"You okay in there?" She taps his head.

"If my magic didn't stop them, then Tony's tech should have given a warning or alarm or something."

It's Steve's turn to furrow her brow. "We never did get to the reinstall after Ultron."

"I didn't realize we had to." He's clearly not happy about that. "Well do it as soon as we're done here. Ink! Smudge!" He needs to make sure they're okay.

"Tony changed all the securities. I just haven't gotten him to fix ours." Steve admits guiltily as they watch the kittens scamper in.

Loki reaches a hand out to them, relieved that that they are fine. "I'm just glad Wanda want here to see it."

Steve agrees slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault more than yours." He flicks water at the kittens' noses, and they scamper away.

"It's my fault they come at all."

"That's like blaming a gazelle for being delicious to a lion. It's not your fault."

'I'm not a gazelle." She frowns. "I should've stopped him. Hell, I should've stopped him in the 40s."

He gives her a squeeze. "You had a war you were trying to win. And it's not like we haven't tried to stop him."

"This needs to end, Lo'. I can't imagine how many he's hurt in his quest for me." She takes his hand.

He nods against her cheek. "Perhaps this Blade can help us discover how to kill him once and for all."

"I hate it, but it's the only way."

Loki shrugs. "I have no problem killing. Leave it to me."

"I know it's necessary, sometimes. It doesn't mean I like to do it." She sighs, pressing against his chest.

He holds her tight and thinks about the book named after the villain. "You don't feel him in your head, do you?"

"No? But I wasn't really aware of Nightmare, either." She looks at his face. "Wouldn't the same spell protect me?"

"Not necessarily. But I'm not an expert on Midgardian magic."

Steve presses her lips together, worrying at the bottom with her teeth. "I hate this."

"But you would feel the connection like Mina, would you not?" Loki knows Bram Stoker got many things wrong, but he got some things right, too.

"I don't think I feel anything." Steve repeats, looking down at her hands in the bath water.

And again he feels powerless, impotent. "I'm sorry. My magic should have been enough."

"I'm sure it should have been." She looks at him again. "I'm sure he found help. There's no way he could have defeated your strength on his own."

Loki rolls his eyes. "We'll have Wanda fortify the magic with hers when she gets home."

"Don't give me that." She pokes his nose.

He boops hers back. "I give you that when I feel as though you're trying to placate me."

She sticks out her tongue. "I'm not. I really think you're ten times stronger than a goon like him."

He nods. Long fingers move a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you. And I will do whatever is necessary to keep you safe from him."

"Don't you dare try to die for me, Frigguson. I'll never forgive you."

"Not my intention, love." He assures her.

"Better not be." She taps his chest.

He takes her hand. "I've been down that road before. It didn't end well."

She gives him a stern look. "It'll be worse this time."

His brow furrows. "Do you really think I want to die?"

"No. But I don't want you putting yourself into that sort of situation." She pouts. "Not before we're married."

"I haven't yet. I wasn't going to start until the time changed."

She nods. "If you're really going to do this and you really don't want me with you, I want to see you training."

"I simply didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" She punches his shoulder. "I'm far more worried about you thinking it's okay to lie to me."

He raises an eyebrow. "I was a Trickster. Lying is kind of my thing."

"Not to me. Not about important things." She turns herself around so they're face to face. "How can I marry you if I can't trust you?"

He nods. "Of course. I apologize."

"Lo'. I mean it." Her voice is soft with a hint of vulnerability. She takes his hands and holds them o her face. "We're here, we're together because of trust. Please. Please don't make me regret that. I can't."

He looks properly contrite. "I'm sorry. I will do my best not to make you regret it."

"My Loki." She kisses him tenderly, ignoring the sting of threatening tears. She can't let this shake her trust in him. He's allowed to make mistakes.

"I truly am sorry."

She kisses his cheeks, his head. "I love you anyway, you stupid asshole. Just don't do it again."

He scowls. "To be fair, I hadn't actually done anything."

"Except hide the fact that you're planning an attack." She kisses that scowl. "But it hadn't gone past that. Which is why I'm still here kissing you, and not borrowing Sam's couch for the night."

He gives one short nod.

She can't help that small twist of guilt, though. "I'm not asking too much, am I?"

He purses his lips. "I hope not. But I'm not a good man. You knew this."

"You're not a bad man. I know that." She strokes his cheek with her thumb. "And now you're my man."

He tries to smile. "That I definitely am."

"I believe in you. I trust you." Her eyes are filled with sincerity.

"I want to be better for you." He means it. He's just not sure it's possible.

She smiles. "If you'd stop hating yourself for ten minutes, you'd know you already are."

"Let me rephrase then. I wish I was good enough for you." He takes her hands and kisses them. "I wish I were worthy of you."

"Now you're being ridiculous. You don't earn my love, I give it to you. Freely and gladly."

"You give what I do not deserve. And knowing this, I will always cherish it." He looks into her eyes. "I promise you, unless I believe you are in grave danger," he makes a face as though this pains him, "I will not go after any vampires on my own."

"All I ask is to be on your comm when you do." She presses her forehead to his. "I'm marrying you so you'll never have to face anything on your own ever again."

He gives a small smile. "Except you?"

"Mmhmn." She kisses him. He kisses back, holding onto it for as long as possible. She pulls him close, happy to let him. Her anger has dissipated and now she just wants the comfort of his closeness.

He holds her tight. When he thinks of vampires, the image of Steve tied up, bleeding, and at their mercy immediately come to mind. It scares him. And them being in their house, their sanctuary, is a violation that is hard to endure.

"I know." She whispers into his neck. "That I'm safe in your arms. There's nothing I will fear if you're by my side."

"We should get out before we prune."

"Mmn. You're no fun." She laughs softly but she does pull herself from the tub.

Loki unplugs the tub before getting out. He wraps a towel around her shoulders and pats her dry.

"Will you promise me something?" She steps forward to give him room to dry himself off. "When the time comes don't toy with Dracula. Don't give him any chance to escape. Just burn him until there's nothing left."

"That I can promise easily." He says as he pats himself dry. After hanging up the damp towel, he gets his phone to text Wanda. He wants to warn her before coming home of the possible danger.

Steve nods slowly. She hates to ask, but there seems little choice.

He finishes his text to Wanda. 'I understand if you'd rather stay away. Whatever you choose please be careful.' He continues to stare at his phone. "If I had been sneaking off to hunt them, you really would have left me?"

"Well. I'd probably get really angry at you first. Leaving's sort of a last-ditch situation." She wraps her arms around him and puts her chin on his shoulder.

There is an icy fear in his heart. He tells himself her love isn't conditional, but that voice in his head tells him it is, tells him some day he'll fuck up so badly that she'll leave him. Silent tears fall from his eyes, and he rubs them. "Right." He says it matter-of-factly.

She sees the tears and bites her lip, angry at herself. She had said it lightly in hopes that he'd see it wasn't really an option. "Hey. Stop that. Look at me."

He does, and she sees his green eyes are still wet with unfallen tears.

"First off. If. _If_ you ever convince me to go, it's going to be something big. Like you blew up earth big. Second, I know I wouldn't be taking my heart with me." She gently strokes his cheeks.

He nods. "I'm sorry. I know I'm, what do they call it? High maintenance."

She shakes her head. "I think the words you're looking for are 'property of Steve Rogers, til death do us part'."

He smiles. "I'll have to get that tattooed on my ass."

She shakes her head. "You've already got it engraved in your heart. I love you. Forever, understand?"

He nods and kisses her gently. "If not for you, I'd be miserable."

"I'd be depressed and homeless." She nuzzles his nose then grins. "And probably male."

"Definitely male. And Tony would never let you be homeless." He reminds her.

"But it wouldn't be _my_ home. Where I belong." She pouts.

He tries to kiss the pout away. "Good thing you found me then."

She's more than happy to let him. "Exactly. Anything else is a house. You are what makes it home." She runs a hand down his chest, rather tempted to point out they're still naked.

He takes her hand. "Now if only everyone else would stop invading it."

"I like when you invade me." She teases with a soft kiss. "Isn't that where we were before all this went crazy?"

"We were. And you were getting something to eat." He kisses her fingers. "Perhaps I should go this time?"

"I don't want to leave you right now. Not even for a sandwich." She nips at his lips.

"We could go together if you're hungry." He offers.

"I'm always hungry." She wraps her arms around his neck.

He smiles. "The only question is 'for what'."

"Let's start with a sandwich and work from there." She winks. "Well maybe we should really start with pants."

He sighs. "If we must." Loki goes with shorts, putting on the Captain America boxers they are releasing.

"You look quite handsome in those." She trails her fingers along the waistband. "Mind, you always look handsome so that's not surprising."

"Thank you. I find them rather fetching."

"Me too." She strokes her hand over his crotch before pulling away to find a shirt and panties.

Loki just smiles and shakes his head.

"Come on." She takes his hands and tugs him to the kitchen. As they walk through the living room, the two kittens begin to follow them with curiosity.

Loki hears the tapping of their paws on the floor. "Don't panic, but I think we're being followed."

Steve laughs. "Mmn. Should we attack before they do."

"Yes. On three." He counts down. After one, they both turn and roar at the cats who jump back in surprise.

Steve scoops up a kitten as she giggles. "You're no match for your father and mother."

Ink meows in defeat and looks at the ground, searching for her brother. He's been picked up by Loki. "Silly kits."

Steve gives her head a big smooch before letting her go. Then she pauses, with a horrible thought. "Lo'. Lo'. What if they've gone after Bucky?" She reaches for his arm.

"Call," Loki instructs. 

Steve nods and goes back to the bedroom for her phone, quickly calling up Bucky's number as she walks back to him.

Bucky answers. "Please don't tell me you're calling to cancel."

"No. We just got attacked and I wanted to make sure they didn't go after you, too." Her relief at his way tone of voice can be heard.

"Steve? Is that you?" Of course the sound of her voice would be the first thing he noticed before the rest could seep in.

"Yes. Sorry. But everything's okay?" She has to be sure.

"Yeah." The rest finally sinks in. "You were attacked? You okay?"

"Mmn." She wraps an arm around Loki as she speaks. "Some of Dracula's goons found a way to sneak in. But we fought them off. Well, Lo's the real hero."

"Geez. We'll be extra careful then. Hold on." His voice sounds softer as he relays the information to Carol.

Carol steals the phone from him. "You're okay, Steve? They didn't hurt you? Because if you need us to kick some ass, we're there."

Steve chuckles. "Just a little scratch, kitchen had more damage than me."

Loki kisses ers temple and rubs the small of his back.

"Just. Watch yourself, I don't know if Dracula is going to make the connection that Buck's blood might react the same as mine." She smiles at Loki dotingly. "Maybe Loki can place a protection on your place next time we're there?"

"Because that worked _so_ well with ours." Loki says sarcastically.

"Shut up. We'll figure out what went wrong and fix it." She lightly slaps his arm.

Carol chuckles at their interaction. "Tell Loki I will trust his work over anyone, even Tony's tech."

"You're a fool, Danvers." Loki says loudly to her once Steve has conveyed her message. On the other end of the line, Bucky has made Carol put the phone on speaker mode.

"I'm not. I got the good super soldier." Carol grins and kisses Bucky's cheek.

Steve laughs and soon gets the same idea as he relates this second message to Loki.

"I respectfully disagree."

"You're both lucky, okay?" Bucky says.

Steve shakes her head. "I think I'm luckiest of all, getting you three in my life. And thank God you're all safe."

Bucky goes over what kills vampires, wanting to be sure that if they do come that he and Carol don't make stupid mistakes.

"Sounds like I can just blast them. Should be fun." Carol raises a hand and lets it glow faintly.

"That's my girl, always looking for a fight." Bucky gives her a light kiss.

"Be careful." Steve reminds her.

"Not her strong suit, but she's getting better." Bucky says.

"Shut your hole, Barnes. I've been plenty careful with your little girls." She punches his shoulder.

"Like I said, getting better." He gives her his sweetest smile.

"Alright, no fighting. Since you're okay, we should let you go. I was promised a sandwich an hour ago and it hasn't happened." Steve winks at Loki.

"Go have your sandwich. We'll be fine. See you Friday, punk."

"You bet, jerk. Are we staying at your place again?"

"Yeah. If you want. It's not a fancy high-rise apartment, but it's warm and full of love." He looks at Carol as he says the last part. She tugs him in for a kiss.

Steve raises her eyebrow at the sound of it over the line. "Sounds like you need a sandwich all your own."

"Uh-huh. See you then." Bucky ends the call to better concentrate on the kiss.

"Do you think?" Carol asks between kisses. "Do you think there's a danger?"

Bucky pulls away. "I don't know. You'd think they would have attacked by now if there were."

"Maybe. Probably you're right." She rubs high on his thigh.

"I can line the doors and windows with garlic powder if that'd make you feel better." It's a crummy joke, but he can't help himself.

"Hate you." She leans against him. "You're the absolute worst."

"Ditto." He wraps an arm around her. "Plus, you know, all the scary words."

"We should watch Star Wars again." She softly kisses his lower lip.

He boops her nose. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"That so, Leia?" She skims her teeth along his jaw. "You're beautiful."

"And you're a scoundrel." He kisses the palm of her hand.

She chuckles. "I think maybe you tamed me."

"I think maybe that's not possible." He strokes beneath her chin.

She pouts ever so slightly. "You sure? I'm feeling a little tame right now."

"Must be the hormones." He kisses her then gets Star Wars Episode IV out of their collection.

"Maybe." She shrugs. "Maybe it's all this sitting around. I need a good fight."

"Just wait a couple of months, okay?"

She sighs and crosses her arms across her chest. "I know, I just..." She shakes her head.

"Maybe we should play a video game instead?" He figures a virtual fight might be better than no fight at all.

"But Star Wars." She frowns.

"Lego Star Wars video game? Or we can play a game after." He proposes.

She considers. "After." She waits for him to put the movie on then holds out her hands for him.

He sits next to her and pulls her close. Soon horns loudly announce the beginning of the movie. It's a sound that makes their hearts flutter a little every time they hear it. She grips his hand and gives him a warm smile. They sit head to head, whispering all their favourite lines to each other.


	152. Greeting Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Sam out for drinks. Steve and Loki make battle plans. Wanda calls a friend.

Loki stands and speaks for the second time ever at his Tuesday meeting. He tells the group about how he planned to hunt vampires without Steve's knowledge, how the truth had come out, and how the voices in his head have been telling him that it's inevitable that Steve will leave him.

Sam looks over at Loki with sympathy. He doesn't want to bring anything personal into the meeting. "We all get these voices. We have to remember that these aren't truth. They're our emotions, our fears trying to bring us down."

He nods and listens to others share similar stories, and it helps. Sofia squeezes his knee from the next seat, offering comfort. He gives her a weak smile. He finds it hard not to be concerned about Sam. And oddly enough, that helps him quiet the voices in his head.

Sam's been quieter than usual, and his smile not quite as bright, but it's still there for anyone who needs it and he still gives his best advice to everyone who asks.

Loki stays behind after the meeting is over. He tells Sofia that he needs to discuss something with Sam privately but that he's really fine. "Thank you. You're support means so much to me."

"Don't be afraid to call, right?" She gives him a tight hug

Sam is doing his usual routine of handshakes and quiet words with everyone as they leave. Loki hangs back until the last person is gone. "Steve told me. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"No worries. These things happen." He takes Loki's hand firmly. "It was pretty mutual, to be honest. Besides, we weren't madly in love like you and Steve."

"If there's anything I can do." He offers. "Or if you need to borrow Steve."

"Thank you. Really. I ain't worried, though. I'll find someone when the time's right." He winks.

Loki's eyebrows rise. "A handsome, charismatic man like you? Of that I have no doubt."

"Might even find my very own Loki." He shakes his head with a grin. "I'm telling ya, Rogers is the luckiest damn guy I know."

"Now you're just stroking my ego." He smiles. "I could use a drink. Care to join me?"

"You're kidding, right? Only person who loved me even half as much as you love him was my mama." Sam chuckles. "I won't pass up a beer, though."

Loki smiles, blushing slightly. "A beer then. Do you mind driving? I don't exactly have a car."

"No problem. I'm surprised Steve doesn't insist on driving you here. Or, you know, being here." Sam grabs his coat and keys so they can head out.

"I asked him not to come." Loki admits. "The first time he couldn't. And then I asked him not to." He shrugs. "It would be difficult to say things, to absorb things with him here."

Sam nods. "No, it's good. It's healthy to define your space. Even as a married couple you need to have your give and take."

"You're very good at that." Loki gets in the car. "If we had had men with your talents on Asgard, perhaps we would not all be so bloodthirsty."

"Thanks. I think." He drives them to a pub not far. "Are things okay, though, aside from Steve scaring the shit outta ya?"

"I'm fairly certain the fear worked both ways." He takes a breath. "Things are okay. Well except that the vampires are still actively seeking Steve. I made Wanda promise not to leave him tonight."

"Have you figured out how they got in? Steve was convinced there was no way your magic could've failed, when we spoke earlier." They head in, getting a small table and a pitcher.

"An old lover of mine has allied herself with them. She knows my magic well and was able to help them counteract it." Loki had not wanted to believe that Amora would do such a thing, but Stephen Strange had confirmed it.

"I take it she doesn't like being the ex anymore?"

Loki chuckles. "Actually she always preferred Thor." Envy would be better than the truth. "She acts on behalf of Odin in an attempt to tempt me to the dark side. I suspect she'll be contacting me soon promising that Steve will be safe so long as I help her with something that would, well, that would ultimately hurt Steve." 

"Steve told me he had to take some sort of oath to Odin to bring you here. Is this because of that?" Steve never gave him details, but he's naturally suspicious when it comes to aliens.

"Yes, in part. My love for Steve made me careless, and he had to swear an oath to win my freedom." He plays with his phone. "Odin does not like being wrong."

Sam considers this carefully. "What's it gonna cost for him to be right?"

"If I commit any crimes, Steve is to pay the consequences along side me. At best, we end up in an Asgardian prison. At worst..." Loki looks down at his hands.

Sam puts his hand on Loki's arm. "Guess it's a good thing you live up to Steve's belief in you."

Loki nods. 

"So we need to figure out this vampire thing while keeping you out of trouble." Sam takes a sip.

"We need to figure out this vampire thing." Loki tells Sam what he knows about Blade and how he's been trying to find the elusive man.

Sam nods as he listens. "You need to be in the same places he is. That means hunting vampires."

Loki takes a swallow of his beer. "Surely he knows the Avengers have had run ins after that press conference. You'd think he might have gotten in touch."

"Why? Did Daredevil seek you out? How about Spider-Man?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "Avengers are inviting trouble, man."

"Not an Avenger." Loki says it automatically.

"Just firmly attached to one." Sam shrugs. "Bucky could probably find him. Or Natasha."

"Natasha. I had thought of that, but I was keeping it hidden from Steve at the time." He takes another drink.

Sam shakes his head. "Use the resources you have. That includes Steve."

Loki stares at his glass. "I'm not used to having resources other than myself."

"Trust is scary, love is worse."

He looks over at Sam. "This was meant to be me helping you, you know."

Sam grins brightly. "Oh yeah? How's that working out for you?"

"Surprisingly not according to plan. Though perhaps it's helping better."

"Sorry, it's what I do." He winks. "You know, like how Steve is always a righteous punk."

Loki nods. He raises his glass. "To what we do."

Sam taps his against it. After a long drink, he tilts his head and gives Loki a sideways smile. "You know, he asks about you all the time."

Loki's brow furrows. "Who does? Steve?"

Sam nods. "On our runs. He asks how you're doing in the meetings. I tell him that's really your call, since it's not school. He worries about you, though."

"Of course he does. He worries about everyone." Loki notes.

"Yeah, he's good at that." Sam chuckles. "But I'm pretty sure you're the only one he worries about trying to impress or keep happy."

"Impress?" There is a pang in his heart.

Sam nods. "You don't think you're the only one who gets scared, do you? The only one with doubts?"

"Of course not. But impress is a strange word to use." Loki looks at Sam. "His word or yours?"

"Mine, but what else can I call it when he asks me for ideas to make you smile? I'd almost call it an obsession. He seems to think he's completely responsible for your happiness." He shrugs one shoulder and signals a waiter for another beer.

Loki sighs. "I'm a horrible boyfriend aren't I."

"I don't see how." He thanks the waiter with a nod. "Everybody gets a little needy sometimes. Apparently Steve's neediness comes through as a strong desire to please."

"Well now I know why you don't have a girlfriend." Loki tells him. "You're too damn perfect and understanding."

"Funny. You know, that did come up." Sam rolls his eyes.

"See?" He gently elbows Sam. "It will take a very special woman to truly love you."

Sam smiles. "I'm in no rush. Heck, I'm an Avenger now. Maybe I can hook up with a model or something."

Loki laughs. "Storm is lovely. Perhaps you could have a sordid affair with her."

Sam laughs along. "You setting me up?"

"Me? Never." He lifts his glass to his lips. Before drinking, he challenges. "But tell me I'm wrong."

"That she's lovely? No, you ain't wrong. Not sure she's my type, though."

"Or there's that one Steve was very attracted to." Loki shrugs. He gives a half smile. "But I am not playing matchmaker." He drinks.

"I'll take a look around next Avengers event." Sam winks. "Maybe."

"Actually, you should take Steve out more. Go to a baseball game or something." He looks up. "Or come by Sunday for American football."

"Oh yeah? That's gonna get me a girl?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"A baseball game might." Loki offers. "But I thought I wasn't supposed to be playing matchmaker."

"Oh, you just want me to distract Steve for you." Sam exaggerates it.

"No. Maybe." Loki's brow furrows. "I think you could both use the distraction."

Sam's brow furrows. "Why do we need distracting?"

"Distracting is a poor choice of words." Loki concedes. "I think you could, oh fuck it. Forget everything I've said." He puts his hands over his face and rubs his eyes for a moment. "Do what you want. Spend time with Steve. Don't spend time with Steve." He shrugs.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Sam looks over Loki, trying to figure out what's really eating at him.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Loki tells him. "It's work being mortal."

Sam sighs. "It is. How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Loki assures him. "How are _you_ holding up?"

"I told you, I'm good." Sam smiles. "It was pretty amicable, really. We're still friends, just not dating."

"Good. I liked her. I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I'm glad it was a mutual decision." He drinks his beer.

"She's great, we just didn't work out. Not all of us get to be Steve and Loki." He takes another long drink.

"I'm not sure you want to be." Things would have been easier without Steve. Easier but much emptier.

"Right. No one's perfect. I know."

"Of course you know. You understand the human condition more than anyone." Loki suddenly looks at Sam as though for the first time. "Sam, what _does_ it mean to be human?"

Sam huffs a laugh. "If I could tell ya that, I'd be making millions selling it on TV."

Loki looks disappointed. "Oh." Softer, he adds, "It's just, sometimes I feel like I'm pretending."

"I get that exact feeling sometimes." Sam puts a hand on Loki's shoulder and rubs it. "I think the most important thing is the people you make connection with."

Loki takes a breath and puts on a happier tone. "You, my friend, need a, what do they call it here? A wingman. A proper one."

Sam laughs. "Thank you, but I'm not looking just yet."

"Well when you are, maybe Logan or our lawyer Matt can help." He leans in conspiratorially. "Both are very handsome but not nearly as handsome as you." He winks.

"Oh really? You're full of it." He bumps Loki's shoulder.

"Well they certainly don't have your charming personality. You have this amazing talent for putting everyone at ease." Loki gives him a warm smile. "You are the first friend of Steve's that also felt like my friend. And I thank you for that."

Sam's expression is warm. "I'd really like to think I am your friend. And you're mine, right? Steve or not."

"Absolutely." He smiles.

A nod and another sip of beer. "You can keep Steve though, if you want. Only to keep you happy."

"I wasn't giving him away."

Sam laughs.

Loki smiles. "Steve and I are taking dancing lessons. There are always more women there than men. You should consider it."

"Dancing? Maybe." Sam plays with his bottle. Kristy had lived dancing, almost too much. "That might need a little time, still."

"Right. Sorry. Maybe a cooking class?"

"That could be fun. I don't know. I've got a lot to do with the VA, so I'll have to figure out where it fits."

Loki nods. "Well, no rush. If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"Exactly." Sam smiles widely. "Maybe I'll find someone on a mission."

"Now that could be dangerous."

Sam just grins more. "Worked for Steve. Like I've said in past, I do what he does just slower."

That makes Loki laugh. "Well hopefully it'll be a damn sight easier for you two than it has been for us."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "It's not worthwhile if you don't have to work for it."

"There's working, and then there's being pulled into an alternate universe only to come back to have to deal with near death, imprisonment, losing your immortality, the entire world hating you, having to get a green card when you weren't even born on the planet, begging Tony for a job... Shall I go on?"

"Only if you want to convince me it wasn't worth it." Sam folds his fingers. "Do you resent Steve, that he made these choices for you?"

"No. I resent that they had to be made." He finishes the last of his beer.

"Not too late to change things." Sam shrugs. "If you want to."

Loki shakes his head. "What things? And at what price? Giving up Steve is not an option."

"Well, if I was you? I'd grab on to that life you're building together with both hands and make sure no one takes it from you." Sam crosses his arms.

"That's what I'm trying to do." He runs the tip of his finger around the rim of his empty glass. "Only problem is, I seem to be my own worst enemy."

"You wanna talk?" Sam smiles. "Or just drink until you forget it?"

"I said all there was to say at the meeting." The he raises his hand for another beer.

He gives a nod and also asks for another. "You're doing good, from what I can see."

"Better than Odin expected." Loki gives a humorless smile. "Yea me."

"Why does he matter? Are you happy?" Sam pushes a finger into Loki's chest.

"He matters because he sent Amora here. And Amora let the vampires into our house." Loki's eyes flash.

Sam tilts his head. "Sounds like a coward to me, sending someone else to do his dirty work."

"He can't interfere directly. And he was a trickster before I was." He nods his thanks to the waiter as she delivers their beers. "Mother used to temper him. Without her..." He shrugs.

"Well maybe you gotta remind him why he passed on the title." Sam's eyebrows rise as he shifts closer. "He may have been a trickster, but you were the god. Maybe he needs to be reminded why?"

"You are speaking dangerous words, Mr Wilson."

"Am I? I don't know." Sam taps his fingers on the table.

"Well I can't go to Asgard anyway." He smiles. "But perhaps I could play with Amora."

Sam nods. "Let him know he's no more welcome in your house than you are in his."

"Thank you, Sam."

"I mean it. He's the past and you gotta let him know that he's gotta stay there." Sam states levelly. "You deserve a chance at happiness."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Yes. I understand. Are we still talking about me?"

Sam smiles. "I am, though I do believe that about everybody."

"Alright." Loki studies him a moment longer before going back to his beer. 

"You pulled Steve out of downward spiral. That whole thing, I mean, I wasn't sure he'd survive. In here." He taps his temple. "Then he wakes with a new light in his eyes."

That makes Loki smile. "He gave me life, too. He showed me what love really is." Loki finds himself missing Steve. He pulls out his phone and texts him. 'I love you.'

"I saw that." Sam teases.

Loki gets a text back quickly. There's a heart and a question of when he'll be home.

"Yes, I'm sappy." Loki texts back. 'Having beers with Sam. Back in an hour?'

'Heading to bed. Wake me when you get in.'

"I think you deserve it." Sam smiles.

"I don't. But thank you for saying so." He takes another swallow of beer before he asks his next question. "How is the new Avengers facility coming along?"

"Good. Parts of it are even usable already. Wanda and Vision have been working on setting up the IT." Sam pulls out his phone to show Loki pictures.

"Vision is uniquely qualified for that." The pictures make the facility look impressive, and Loki asks Sam to send the pictures to him for possible use in a press release. "I'm thinking a focus on job creation and infrastructures." He pauses. "Though I suppose that's not really up to me."

"Could be. Hell, you could run that place if you wanted." Sam hits some keys to email the photos to Loki.

"No thank you. I'm happy just taking care of Steve and Bucky. I like having my weekends relatively free, thank you very much."

Sam chuckles. "Of course. I know Steve appreciates it, too. Or at least I assume that's what it means when he starts blushing."

Loki smiles. "I do so love that blush." 

"You should take him someplace public, he's shy despite all his experience talking in front of crowds." Sam suggests.

"We've been to a few museums. I made him take me to his exhibit. Now that was fun."

Sam laughs. "What about a movie premiere? I hear they're doing one about how Steve became Captain America."

"I heard that rumor, too." Loki was surprised that it had the same title as the one in the other dimension's library. "Supposedly there is a script, but it has no director and no cast at this point."

"Have they asked Steve about it at all?" Sam leans in. "Any thoughts on who you want to see playing him?"

"Not that I know of." He thinks. "Someone mentioned Ryan Gosling, and I just thought 'no'." It still makes him shudder a little. "Someone else said the guy from that vampire show, the soft porn one. I can't remember the name. But I don't think he's handsome enough."

"Which vampire show? There's so many. I think the real problem is getting his innocence. Steve's got this sweetness to him that's hard to recreate." The corner of his lip perks up.

Loki agrees. "Josh Hutchinson could do it, the one from The Hunger Games movies. But he's not tall enough."

"What about that guy in the Superman movies? I mean, they'd have to dye his hair but, he could work." Sam starts looking through his phone for ideas. "This is harder than it seems."

The former god smiles. "It is, and yes. Oh, that made me think. The Superman actor did a movie with a blond man about spies in the 1960s. He could work. Armin Hammer or something like that." He furrows his brow. "Wait. That's not right."

Sam's uncertain what he's thinking of. "You think they're using the same actor for before and after?"

"Steve's face didn't change." Loki notes as he searches for the actor in his phone. "Surely if they can bring dinosaurs to the screen, they can make a man different sizes." He clicks a couple of places. "Ah. Here we are. Armie Hammer. I was close." He shows the picture to Sam.  
(http://www.imdb.com/media/rm278063872/nm2309517?ref_=nmmi_mi_all_evt_9)

"I dunno. He pretty enough for our boy?" Sam smiles affectionately.

Loki speaks as though it were obvious. "No one is pretty enough for our boy."

Sam laughs. "You're hopelessly in love."

"That I am." He gets that silly grin on his face that is a definite sign he's thinking about Steve.

"Why are you even with me?" Sam's grin widens.

"Because we're friends. And because I wanted to make sure you were good." He admits, "And because I wasn't there for you when you first broke up."

"Don't worry, Steve made me run 3 extra miles each day for a week until I forgot."

Loki makes a pained expression. "That man can be cruel."

Sam shakes his head. "He knew what I needed."

"Good." Loki yawns, covering his mouth. "Sorry. Alcohol makes me sleepy."

"No worries." Sam winks. "You gonna be able to get home?"

He chuckles. "Luckily I don't have to drive. And home is the easiest place for magic to take me."

"Good. I'm glad you have one." He pats Loki's arm.

"What about you? Are you okay driving?"

"Think I'll grab a cab then pick up the car in the morning." It's his turn to yawn.

Loki nods. "Then I suppose it's time to call it a night." They finish the last of their beers before they do, though. And Loki makes sure Sam is in a cab before going home. He brushes his teeth and removes his clothes before getting into bed. "Steve? I'm home."

Steve rolls over to nuzzle into Loki. "Mmn. You smell like beer."

"Probably because that's what I was drinking." His arms wrap around Steve automatically.

"You don't like beer." He kisses Loki's throat.

"I was drinking beer in solidarity." He yawns. "Also the beer Sam drinks is pretty good."

"So it's just _my_ beer you don't like." Steve teases. "Snob."

"Well I am a prince. Was. Whatever."

Steve nibbles on his collar bone. "Am. Are."

Loki closes his eyes. "It's enough to be prince of your heart."

"Good, because you rule all of me." He rests his head over Loki's heart.

Long fingers comb through the blond hair. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too. My Loki." He slowly rubs Loki's hip. "My beautiful Loki."

Loki smiles. "My beautiful Steve. Remind me to talk to you tomorrow about Amora."

"Of course." Steve sighs softly. "We need to figure this all out."

"Sam thinks they need a lesson. I'm inclined to agree." He shifts slightly. "But we need to be smart about it."

"And careful, baby. So careful." He rubs Loki's back.

"Agreed. Which is why I need your help."

Steve nods. "You've got it, baby."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki has one meeting in the morning but comes home for lunch. His first act is to give Steve a kiss hello. "I've blocked my calendar for the rest of the afternoon."

"Too bad it's not actually for me." He kisses Loki again.

Loki looks at him. "No. It's better. It's for us."

Steve nods though he keeps Loki close.

"What are you thinking?" Loki asks.

"That I love you." He looks into Loki's eyes. "And that I like it much more when we're not being attacked simply for being together."

He nods. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Steve nods back. "As long as we're together, we can handle anything."

Loki chuckles. "We're starting to sound like greeting cards."

"I'll greet your card." Steve teases, taking one more kiss before they settle down to business.

"I can use the vampire attack to be rattled and desperate and on the verge of doing something stupid." Loki reasons. "That was the intention after all."

"And then what? We don't know where they are, just that this is a trap specifically for you. What else could be waiting?" Steve's brow furrows.

"I try to turn Amora to my side. We're old friends. We can both come out on top. Etcetera." He thinks. "So what would hurt Odin the most? What would finally get him off our backs?" He's thinking they will need Thor's help determining that.

"I don't know. He's all about 'worthiness' isn't he? How do you prove that?"

Loki shrugs. "Depends on your perspective."

"Odin's. He's the one who needs to back off. Could Thor speak to him?" He strokes Loki's hair.

"We can ask. But I'm not Thor, so I will never be worthy in Odin's eyes."

"Well." He runs his thumb over Loki's lips. "What makes Thor so worthy?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask." He frowns. "Probably the whole brawn over brains thing and not being so selfish."

"That's not what I mean." Steve frowns as he thinks, remembering back to the library and the supposed movie scripts that told their lives. "In that movie, it had to do with Mjolnir?"

Loki nods. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Loki rolls how eyes. "Worthy of what, it does not say. Leave it to Odin to let an inanimate object define worthiness."

"If I remember, Thor had to be willing to give his life to save others before it returned to him. Isn't that exactly what you're doing?" He looks at Loki in confusion.

"Then would not all Avengers be worthy? Would not you far more than me?" Loki counters.

Steve frowns. "I. I guess so. I don't know what else it would be, though."

"Some sort of warrior thing no doubt." He plays with Steve's fingers. "I'm not sure I'd want to be worthy of that."

"Fair enough." Steve watches their hands. "Cause I don't need you to change just to make some asshole happy."

"You're right that we should consult Thor though."

Steve nods slowly. Then he takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "I love you."

Loki smiles at him. "And I love you."

"So how do we get Amora to speak to you?"

"That won't be a problem. I know where to leave her a message."

Steve nods. "But you can't trust her. What if she's just lulling you into a trap?”

Loki raises his eyebrows. "Of course she'll be lulling me into a trap. Our trap will just have to be better."

"Tell me about her. I can't plan if I don't know what I'm up against." He has Loki's hand between his two, playing with his fingers.

He obliges. "She's first and foremost a survivor. Her magic is, was very powerful. She'll be missing it. She's infatuated with Thor. And the closer she gets to her goal, the easier it is to fool her."

Steve considers it, nodding slowly. "We could set up a distraction for her. Or maybe... Do you think Thor could speak with her? Draw out her secrets?"

"Definitely. If he agrees."

"And then what? Gain her help in defeating Dracula?" He meets Loki's eyes. "Or will this be something more?"

"Something else I'd imagine." He rubs the bridge of his nose.

Steve leans in, pressing his forehead to Loki's. "Maybe we need to decide our goals first."

Loki gets his phone and takes notes. "One - Get Odin to leave us alone. Two - Get rid of Dracula. Three - Warn everyone not to mess with us."

"For us, and our future family." Steve kisses Loki tenderly. "We need to do this."

He nods. "So the harder question, how do we do these things?"

"I think the third will come naturally if we manage the first two." Steve licks his lips.

"Agreed, but that still leaves the first two." Loki sighs. "I have feed to prove to Odin that I'm not the same empty person trying to impress him. I don't give a shit about him."

Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki, getting an idea. "So why don't we ignore him?"

"And how fun we do that? Invite Amora over for tea?"

"Ignore her. She's not the threat. We take down Dracula. It'll ruin her plan, either way." Steve shrugs and leans back. "Ever read the Iliad?"

"Yes." It's said with apprehension. "I'm not sure where you're going with that though."

"I propose truce negotiation with Dracula. He'll see it as a gift, as my walking into his waiting arms." He strokes his thumb along Loki's jawbone. "But I won't be going."

"No? It can't be me. His sense of smell is too good to fool him."

"Don't give me that. You could duplicate me exactly, I'm sure of it. Right down to the smell." Steve studies Loki carefully, then he gives a little grin. "Or we could just fuck a few times until you smelled of me?"

Loki laughs. "Now that sounds like fun." He wiggles his eyebrows. "So then what? I burst into flames when he tries to bite me?"

"Well, I was thinking you could set his blood on fire when you shook his hand, but that works, too." 

"How about I send Tony's nanobots into his bloodstream, set his hands on fire, and try to chop of his head. One can never be too thorough." Loki tilts his head as he waits for Steve's reaction.

Steve holds his breath for a moment . "That seems ....excessive."

Loki shrugs. "He's proven very difficult to kill. Honestly I'm afraid it may not be enough."

"I'm worried you won't get more than a single shot in. He'll likely be surrounded with his goons." Steve ducks his head. "One hit, destroy his heart and go."

"And how do you propose I do that. It's far more difficult to get to the heart than your media would have us believe." He taps Steve's chest over his heart as he says this. "And he's fast. Though perhaps not as fast as Pietro."

"A spell, loaded like a gun so it can go off with a single motion. Teleport a bomb inside of him. Hell, teleport him to the heart of the sun. Something." Steve takes a breath and puts his hand over Loki's.

"It would need to be small enough for him not to feel it." Loki notes.

"Even if you teleport him to the sun?" Steve tries to joke.

"I can't. To teleport him that far..." He shakes his head on frustration. "He may be dead, but he's still made up of biological matter."

Steve nods slowly. "But what about teleporting something inside of him? Something that would incinerate him from inside?"

"That I can do. But it needs to be small enough to fit inside without him noticing. Otherwise he'll disappear in a puff."

"Tony could pull something together." Steve suggests. "Like the nanobots, but more powerful."

Loki nods. "And how do you propose to get this meeting with Dracula? Use one of his vampires?"

Steve shrugs. "Would make sense."

"We'll only have one chance at this."

"I know." Steve licks his lips and looks at Loki. "Will Stark's device be good, or do you have some sort of incineration spell that would be better?"

"I'd rather not trust only my magic."

Voice soft, Steve strokes Loki's chest. "I trust you more than him."

"I'll need to train." Loki says with resolve. "I'll need to get the timing right."

Steve nods. "You'll need to practice as me, too. Work with Logan to make sure you smell right."

He nods. "I'm nervous about this."

"Me too." He puts his hand on either side of Loki's face. "Say the word and we'll come up with something else. I'm not going to ask you to do something you're not comfortable with."

He looks into Steve's eyes. "I can do this. For us."

Steve nods slowly before giving Loki a tender kiss. He has a thing of his own he may have to do for them. "Thor and I will distract Amora."

A dark eyebrow rises. "Oh?"

"We'll go to Asgard." Steve looks away. "That should get her attention."

"I'm not liking the sound of this."

"You said Odin was a trickster once. Does he also gamble?" His nail scratches lightly on the table.

"He does. He also cheats." Loki warns.

"I'd expect no less." Steve takes a deep breath. "There are many legends about humans playing chess with the devil for their souls. I thought I could try it."

"No." It's said automatically as far grips Loki's heart.

"He needs to understand that you're mine. Even if it means playing by his rules." Steve's eyes are hard as he looks at Loki.

"And if you lose?"

"That's simply not an option."

Loki's voice hardens. "Tell me what will happen if you lose."

Steve lifts his chin. "I will let him draw the serum from me, leaving me as I was."

Green eyes tear up. "I'm not sure that will be enough for him."

"It doesn't matter because he won't win." Steve grips the back of Loki's neck.

He nods. "Tell him I was angry about this and told you not to go. Make it seem as though you losing your serum would upset me."

"Obviously. I'll play on how shallow he thinks you are."

"Excellent plan." He strokes Steve's cheek. "But if things don't go as planned, the only thing that will change is that I'll be carrying our first child."

"As long as we stay together." Steve nuzzles Loki's hand.

"Nothing will tear us apart. This I swear to you."

Steve clasps Loki's hand. "So do I."

Loki kisses him fiercely.

Kisses continue, needy and passionate. Steve pulls Loki into his lap.

"My starlight." Loki is interrupted by another kiss. "I'd rather spend half a lifetime with you than 10,000 with anyone else." That's immediately followed by another kiss.

"I won't accept any bet that would separate. I promise." He strokes Loki's spine.

"You better not. Or I will be very cross." He gives Steve a stern look.

"By my mother's grave." He promises. Loki seals the promise with a kiss. 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

'I cannot sleep.' It is almost 3am when Wanda sends her text.

Vision is surprised to get it. He knows Wanda likes to sleep between midnight and 8 am. He responds back. 'Did you have caffeine after 4 pm?'

'It is not that. Though I am having tea now.'

'I hope it is herbal.' He replies.

'Black. With milk. :p' After a moment, she sends another. 'I worry.'

His brow furrows at her message. 'About your brother or the men you call father and mother?'

Wanda frowns to herself. 'Yes.'

Vision runs through everything he knows about them and determines the most likely scenarios. 'Should Pietro's heart be broken, he will get over it eventually.' He sends another text regarding the others. 'It is common for couples to argue. No doubt Captain Rogers and Loki will move past the troubles you felt between them.'

'Pietro is with her right now. And mother and father aren't fighting. They were very solemn and touchy when I came home.' She smiles at his efforts.

'Was I incorrect as to the source of your concern? Please enlighten me.'

'Pietro is always worth worrying about. But I think something is wrong with mother and father.'

Vision finds that interesting. 'Wrong how?'

'They were too quiet. They did not stop touching for even a moment. I know father was recently attacked by vampires but this seems strange.'

'Shall I come over? I find this form of communication to be lacking.' He hits the send button then decides to add clarity. 'I assure you my intentions are not salacious.'

'Please. Should I make you tea?'

He reads her question and ponders it. 'Would it make you feel more at ease if I drank tea with you?'

'It does not matter, but I thought you might like to share.'

'Then yes I would like some tea.' He floats up and flies to Wanda.

She decides to make a pot instead of just a cup, suspecting they may speak for some time. She lets it steep as she waits.

It is easy enough to get JARVIS to let him in. However, the magic is more problematic. Vision decides to text Wanda rather than ring the doorbell. 'I am at the front door.'

She chuckles as she goes to let him in. "Sorry. I had forgotten mother's enchantment."

"It is good that it works." He steps inside once she's invited him in. "Cats." He is referring to the two black kittens looking as though they are about to pounce on him.

"Smudge and Ink." Wanda introduces them. "Come in, please."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Vision follows her to the dining room.

She pours him a tea and refreshes her own. "Thank you. For coming, I mean."

"My pleasure." He takes a drink. "Delicious."

"It is only tea." Still, it makes her smile.

He sets down the cup. "Would you prefer to speak of the Captain and Loki or of your brother?"

"I do not have specific worries for Pietro. But I think something happened to mother and father while I was out." She meets his eyes. "There seems strange sadness in them."

"Have you inquired about their sadness?"

She shakes her head. "I felt it was intruding. They have already brought us in so much of their lives. They deserve some privacy, no?"

He considers her words. "If you are like a daughter to them and you are concerned, I would think they would wish to alleviate your fears."

"Maybe." She looks out the window.

He reaches out and places his hand over hers. "You could always ask. The worst that could happen is that they refuse to answer."

She smiles gently. "It does not help me now, though. I will have to wait for morning."

"Black tea will not help you now either." He points out.

"I have given up on sleep." There's mild humour in her voice.

He nods solemnly. "Then perhaps bad television? Or would you prefer to discuss your brother now?"

"I do not know what to do with him." She starts playing with his fingers.

"He is an adult. All you can do is be there for him."

She looks at him. "He is still my brother. I would guide him from harm."

He nods in understanding. "Are you sure this woman will harm him?"

"I fear he falls in love when she is only wanting the physical."

"Do you know for a fact that she only wants sex?"

"It seems to be all they do." She frowns. "I have not read her mind, though."

"Perhaps you should get to know her before passing judgment. She might surprise you." He smiles at her. "You've surprised me."

"Everything surprises you." She teases.

"Is that bad?" He asks it with sincerity. But then everything he does is with sincerity.

"No, but it means I am not surprised that you are."

"Humans like surprises."

"Sometimes."

He looks at her. "Do you like surprises?"

"Not so much." She shakes her head. "They are often unpleasant."

He nods slowly. "I suspect you aren't surprised very often."

"Not so often, no." She sips her tea.

He nods then falls silent. The only sound comes from their cups making contact with the table and the occasional meow. Wanda is content with this, the peace between them. She finds it soothing. Part of her wants to reach out, to touch more intimately, but she also fears it.

Vision also enjoys the quiet. Being with Wanda always brings comfort. It also brings something else. He looks forward to spending time with her over anyone else. He offers her a smile.

She smiles back. "I think I could try to sleep, if you could... I mean." She chews on her bottom lip. "I have shared beds with my brother most of my life. Sometimes sleep is easier when someone is at my back."

"I would be honored. And you really should try to sleep."

She nods, and looks down to hide her nervousness. "Thank you." She rises and offers him her hands. He takes them and rises smoothly. He follows her to her bedroom, leaving the mugs as they are.

"Do you need something to sleep in? I can lend you some of Pietro's." Wanda offers. She's been in a tank top and soft pants the whole time.

"Would that make you more comfortable?"

"You being comfortable would." She looks at him with a shy smile. "I do not know if you even sleep, normally."

"I do not require sleep. But sometimes I meditate." He changes his clothes so that they match hers. "Is this acceptable?"

She looks him over, her hand rests against his arm. "You are always acceptable for me."

He smiles at her and is surprised by the sensitivity of his skin where she touches him. "How would you like me?"

A few of Wanda's fantasies play through her mind at that question, but she simply turns off the light and leads him to the bed. "Lie down, we can find a position that is comfortable to us both."

"You appear to be blushing. Did I ask an inappropriate question?" He lies down.

"No, no. I was just thinking." She lies next to him, deciding to fold herself against his side. "You asked me before of love and romance as things you do not know. You have had time to think on them. Do you understand them? Would you pursue them?"

"I have read many poems and plays and books. I have seen films concerning it." He furrows his brow. "I am not sure I understand them completely, but I feel I am closer to doing so when I am with you."

That increases the redness of Wanda's cheeks. "Such things you say." She leans in to press a tender kiss to his cheek.

"I believe you may be making me blush now. Are you comfortable?"

"Very comfortable, and very safe. How are you?" Her head rests on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. She wonders if he can feel how quickly her own heart is fluttering.

He thinks about it. "I feel a strange combination of relaxed and slightly nervous. I'm concerned I will not make an acceptable substitute for your brother."

"Does it help if I tell you I have often wished to be this physically intimate with you?" And more, though she won't say it. "You do not need to worry."

He nods. He phases his arm into the bed in order to wrap it around her. "You are warm."

She smiles. "I suppose I am. May I... May I ask personal question?"

"I have no secrets."

She's still very careful as she phrases it, trying not to give her heart away as she does. "If you were to take a romantic partner, would you be capable of full intimacy? Could you have intercourse?" She feels the heat rising in her cheeks again.

"I have all of the physical attributes of a humanoid male and am capable of having sexual relations."

"Oh." She presses her cheek into his shoulder. There's so much more she wants to ask, things she wants to ask for, but she doesn't want to push.

His eyes look at her head. "You believe sex should be had with someone you love."

"I do. I think it is ultimate intimacy and should not be given lightly." It's why her brother's relationships have often bothered her. He gives intimacy so little thought or value.

"How do you know when it is right to give?"

She huffs a small laugh as she thinks about it. "I do not know, I have not found that right time yet."

He lets that process for a moment. "You should try to sleep now."

In truth, she doesn't want to. She wants to keep feeling his arms around her. It feels so right. She wants it to be him, she craves that intimacy. But she also needs for him to want her which is something she's not sure she'll ever get. She takes a deep breath, filling her senses with him. "I will try."

Vision looks around the room to get a better understanding of her. He is grateful she is his friend. And though he sees the small gestures she uses to offer her heart, he is afraid of breaking it. She slowly falls asleep in his arms, though she doesn't sleep long as she wakes when the morning sun comes through the window a mere handful of hours later. Feeling her stir, Vision opens his eyes and looks at her.

She meets his eyes and smiles. "You stayed. I thought you might go once I was asleep."

"I did not wish to disturb you. And there was nowhere else I wished to be."

Wanda nuzzles a bit closer. She can smell coffee as Steve makes his quiet morning sounds in the kitchen. It's familiar and comfortable. She's not keen to move yet.

"Should I have I gone?" He wonders.

"No. I am happy you stayed." Her arm rests comfortably around his chest.

"Should I leave before your pseudo parents discover me?" Vision knows in Captain Rogers' day, this behavior would be scandalous.

"Why? We have done no wrong." She presses her nose into his neck. Just for a while, she wants to pretend he loves her. "Besides, they are up. Father, at least."

"I do not want to get you into trouble."

She smiles. "We are not like that. There will be no trouble. Mother will likely be disappointed we did not actually do something... More intimate."

"Asgardians have a much more open view of sex than what people certainly had during Captain Rogers' time." Vision explains.

"Captain Rogers has a pretty open view of sex." She will never forget the fantasy she helped him dispel, it greatly changed her view of him. "You would be surprised."

"I'm sure."

"I have seen it." She pushes up on her hands to look at him. She wants nothing more than to kiss him and her cheeks colour from the thought.

His palm reaches up to cup her cheek. "Why do you blush?"

"It is the conversation." She half lies. "I have accidentally glimpsed some of father's fantasies."

Vision simply continues to look at her. "You are lovely."

"Thank you." She pulls away gently to sit up. "We should get up. Father makes wonderful breakfasts."

He gets out of bed and transforms his clothes back to his normal green and yellow suit.

Wanda suddenly realizes her dilemma of having to change with Vision in the room. "Would you mind, umn, could you face the window for a moment?"

He turns and looks at the world outside her window.

She changes quickly, her back to him, hoping there's no reflection. Once she's dressed, she turns back. "Okay. It's safe. Thank you."

He turns back around and smiles at her. He offers his arm. "Shall we?"

Wanda takes it, smiling shyly at him. "Do not let them make you uncomfortable."

"I shan't." He assures her.

She leads him into the kitchen. Steve is standing by the oven, making waffles and humming to himself.

Vision clears his throat. "Good morning, Captain Rogers."

Steve blinks at the voice, surprised to hear him. Then he turns to greet them. "I didn't realize you were here, Vision. Good morning." He smiles at both of them, giving Wanda a look.

Wanda nods. "Good morning, father. I could not sleep so Vision offered to come keep me company."

"I hope that isn't a problem." Vision turns to Wanda. "Would you like coffee?"

"I'll make tea, thank you." She smiles and pulls away from him to do just that.

Steve smiles. "Do you like waffles, Vision?"

"I do. I find the indentations helpful in holding the syrup." He replies.

Steve nods, glad he made the usual large amount. "Alright, about 5 more minutes and I'll have the first batch done."

"May I help with anything?" He asks.

"Nope. Have a seat." Steve grabs an extra plate for the table which already has syrup, whipped cream and fruit on it.

Wanda hands Vision a cup of tea as she sits at the table.

He sits beside her as Loki's voice can be heard. "I understand, but that's awfully quick. I'm not sure." Loki stops when he sees Vision. He nods hello to him and gives Wanda a quizzical look as he continues. "I'm not sure Steve will be available for press. Let me ask, and I'll get back to you." He pauses again and gives Steve a quick kiss. "Yes I realize that, but then you'll have to do it with little promotion from him. Yes. Good day." He sighs. "Good morning, all."

Steve gives him another kiss before putting a plate of waffles out for everyone. "Please help yourself."

"There's tea, mother." Wanda nods to the pot she made.

"Thank you." He pours himself a cup. "And hello, Vision. This is a pleasant surprise. When did you arrive?"

"Just after three this morning." He replies.

"I could not sleep, he offered to keep me company." Wanda explains. "I did not wish to bother you or father."

Loki looks more worried than anything. He nods and serves himself a waffle. "Steve, they want to release the first book on November 24th, in time for Christmas shopping."

"I'm alright with that." Steve smiles and kisses Loki's cheek. "So, Vision, will we be expecting you at breakfast more often?"

The purple man looks to his friends. "That would depend on Wanda."

"Well, you're always welcome." Steve assures him.

Loki nods his agreement.

Wanda smiles shyly, looking between the three men. "He is a very good friend, I would like him to come over more."

Loki gives a small smile. "I look forward to getting to know you better, Vision."

Vision nods. "And I you."

Steve agrees. He swallows his mouthful. "Doesn't have to be breakfast, you're welcome any time."

"Thank you. You're very kind."

Loki moves his leg to touch Steve's. "Is Pietro coming back today?" He asks Wanda.

"Unless Jess has convinced him to stay an extra night." She looks at her plate, picking at some fruit.

He nods. "Perhaps we should all watch a movie tonight. Something comedic. We could invite Sam, too." He shrugs.

"I'd like that." Steve agrees, his hand falling onto Loki's knee. "Will you join us, Vision?"

"Yes. I will. Thank you."

Wanda smiles at him. She's tempted to take his hand but resists the urge. "I will text Pietro after, to make sure he is coming."

Loki turns to Steve and asks him to contact Sam. "And we need to discuss what you want to do to promote the book. But we can do that later today."

"I want to do readings. Either at children's hospitals or libraries or schools." Steve kisses his cheek. "You should be there, too."

Wanda quietly explains to Vision about Steve's books. Vision listens and nods. "That is impressive."

"It's, a hobby really." Steve ducks his head. "I'm just lucky."

"Lucky and talented." Loki adds. He kisses Steve's cheek. "Oops. I got syrup on you." He tries to wipe it off. When that doesn't work, he sucks it off.

Steve chuckles softly. "Stop it, baby. You're going to embarrass Wanda."

"Apologies." Loki returns to his waffles and tea. "So, Vision, are you living in DC now? Or did you come from New York... at three in the morning."

Vision swallows what is in his mouth. "I have been staying at the new facility nearby."

"Yes, it's almost done now, Lo'." Steve bumps Loki's arm. "I should take you to see it."

"Sam showed me some pictures. But I'd love to see it in person."

"We'll go..." He considers. "Well, we're seeing Buck and Carol tomorrow. Why don't we go on Monday?"

Wanda looks up. "You will not be here the weekend?"

"We won't be here Friday night." Loki looks at Steve then adds. "We haven't discussed whether to stay Saturday night."

"We'll see how it goes." Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it.

Vision watches them with interest. "May I ask a personal question?" He waits for their permission then asks, "How do you know that you're in love with each other?"

Steve raises an eyebrow, it's an unusual question. "How? Well. There's a lot of things. We love to spend time together. When we're not together, we're often thinking of each other. Loki brings me a sense of peace and joy when I'm with him. Plus there's the physical attraction, but that's such a small part of it."

Loki nods. "The attraction is important, but it's more than that. Steve accepts me and yet makes me want to be better. I feel safe not just physically but emotionally, too. He feels like home."

Vision considers their answers. "Thank you."

Wanda glances at Vision. She's not sure how to feel that he keeps focusing on this topic.

"Love is a funny thing. It makes you vulnerable but in the very best way. I would do anything to keep Loki safe." Steve smiles and squeezes his love's hand.

Vision looks at Wanda. That is how he feels about her.

Steve catches Loki's eyes. "It catches you by surprise, sometimes. And you know you have it really bad when you just don't want to live without them."

"And that you'd give up everything just to be with them and see them happy." Loki adds.

"And you would do anything, absolutely anything for them. Swallow your pride. Take risks. Suffer so they won't have to." He leans in to kiss Loki tenderly.

Wanda sighs. "I think we have lost them."

Vision studies the two men as they kiss.

There's a brrrr sound. Loki pulls away and clears his throat. He checks his phone. "I have to go. Meeting." He gives Steve another kiss. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to discuss the book promotion."

"In time for lunch?" Steve's reluctant to let go of Loki's hand.

"How about I take you out to lunch and let Stark pay for it. Wherever you want." Loki tells him.

"I was hoping to make you something special." He kisses Loki's fingers. "But I'll do that for dinner."

"Perfect." He gives Steve a lopsided smile. "I really should go."

"I'll miss you." Steve releases his hand. 

Wanda smiles and starts cleaning up the table. 

Loki says a quick good-bye to the others then rushes off to get his computer.

Vision gets up to help Wanda.

Steve tucks away what's left of the food. And smiles at the two. "I'm going to meet Sam, soon. Will you two be okay?"

He nods. "We will be fine."

"Good." He gives Wanda a kiss to her forehead and murmurs good luck to her as he goes to change into his running clothes.

Wanda smiles and ducks her head.

Vision puts some dishes in the sink. "They did not seem overly quiet to me. But are they always so affectionate?"

"They can be. Sometimes worse." She stares in Steve's direction for a time. "But you are correct. They seemed better today."

"This is good then. No need to worry."

"I hope you are right." She turns back to him.

"Wanda?" Vision hesitates. "May I kiss you?"

"I..." She blushes deeply. "Do you want to?"

"Very much." His voice sounds even more sincere than normal.

She licks her lips before nodding slowly. "I would like that."

He steps closer and leans in slowly, hesitantly. He can feel his heart beating wildly and finds it fascinating. His lips touch hers softly. One hand strokes his cheek while her other is on his hip. Her tongue touches his lip, begging entrance. His mouth opens more in surprise than anything. But when he feels her tongue enter, a wave of heat pulses through him, and he pulls her against him.

She continues to kiss him a while longer before finally pulling away, cheeks deep red. "Vision."

"Wanda. You..." He swallows. "You make my heart flutter."

"I know the feeling." She presses the back of her fingers to his cheek.

He takes her hand and kisses the palm. "I admire you over all others. I wish to keep you safe and happy."

She looks into his eyes, her voice shakes slightly. "What are you saying?"

Vision's fingers trace the line of her jaw. "I think that what I feel for you could very well be love."

Wanda's lower lip trembles. "Do not. I cannot handle the lie."

His head tilts. He looks sad. "I have hurt you. I am sorry. That was not my intention."

She pulls him close, kissing him again. There are tears on her cheek but she doesn't let go. He holds her tight, confused but not wanting to break the kiss. When their lips part, her nose presses against his. Her voice is a breath on his cheek. "I have been in love with you so long. Do not lie to me."

"I do not lie. And even if I did, I would never lie to you."

She hugs him tightly, fingers digging into his back.

"Wanda." Her name feels sacred in his mouth.

She pulls back to look at him. She's tempted to peek into his mind, to see what he's thinking at this moment, but she doesn't want to disrespect him. "Where do we go from here?"

He considers the question. "Perhaps a proper date?"

"I like this idea. My brother may pick on you though." Her hand slides down his arm until she can take his hand.

"He can pick on me all he likes." He lifts her hand and kisses it.

The corner of Wanda's mouth goes up. "You will wish you have not said this."

He smiles, relieved that she is no longer sad.

"Maybe we will be able to answer some of your other questions soon." Her smile spreads. "We will learn together what love is."

He nods and gives her another kiss. "Together."


	153. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner.

Jess's arms wrap a bit tighter around Pietro's waist. "Must you leave?"

"I should have gone back Monday." He reminds her. "Which you coerced me not to do by saying you must work this weekend."

"I do have to work. I could use you after, though. Stress relief." She moves to her knees, hands sliding over his torso to the clasp of his pants. She presses a kiss to his hip as she looks up at him. “At least let me give you a last good thrill for the road."

Pietro smiles at her. "You are sinful woman. I love it."

She grins, licking his cock through his underwear. "I'll miss you."

"Yes? How much?" 

"A lot." She pushes his shorts down. Her teeth skim along his flesh.

His breath catches as his cock grows at her touch. He runs his fingers through her hair. "You always make it very difficult to leave."

She wraps her hand around his cock, stroking him harder. "I do try." She licks the tip.

He moans, steadying himself by stepping out of his clothes to get a wider stance. She takes him into her mouth and begins to work up and down his length. His breath comes heavy. "Seductress."

She moans around him. Her fingers work his balls as her lips and tongue work his shaft. He chokes out a moan. It isn't long before he's bucking into her mouth. Jess works with him, his movements guiding hers. Her lips press firmly, encouraging him.

"I...I'm close." A moment later, his orgasm hits. "Jess!"

She swallows around him, drinking every drop even though it's not her preference. She wipes her mouth with spread fingers as she rises to give him a kiss.

He kisses her deeply. "You are best girlfriend ever."

"I know." She holds him close. "When you return? I'm expecting hours of really really good sex."

He holds her just as tight. "It will be my pleasure."

She kisses him once more. "Say hello to your sister for me."

"I will." He puts his underwear and pants back on. "I will see you in a week." He takes one more long kiss before running off.

Jess sighs as he goes. She's starting to dislike this arrangement. At least it gives her time to plan that baby shower, though.

Pietro arrives at the house before afternoon traffic. That's even after stopping for two hamburgers and fries once he got into DC. He walks in. "Hellooo. I'm home!"

Steve and Loki are still out, but Wanda is in the living room with Vision. They seem to be playing cards. Wanda hops up to greet her brother.

"There is my beautiful sister." He hugs her tight. "I've missed you."

"You stay away too long." Her grip is tight.

"Now you have me for entire week." He tells her. "But you must let me go so I can breathe."

She relents. "We are having movie night and father promised mother to make special dinner."

"Yes. I got your text." He holds up his phone. "I even replied."

"Yes, should I be proud?" She takes a step back, holding her hand out for Vision. "Pietro, you remember Vision. I know we have not all been together for a while."

Vision takes her hand and gives a bow of his head. "Hello again, Pietro."

Pietro can't help but notice the hand holding. He looks at the purple man with distrust. "Hello." He looks at his sister.

She gives Pietro a look. "We have been playing cards while father and mother are out doing business."

"Good. I will put my bag in our room and be back." He gives Vision another apprehensive look before walking to the guest room.

Wanda gives Vision a smile. "He is protective."

Vision nods. "Understandable. Shall we continue our game?"

She moves back to her seat. "We may have to deal him in."

"No." Pietro appears on the couch. "I prefer to play video games."

"And what game do you wish to play, brother?" She turns to look at him.

He shrugs. "Mario Kart?"

She nods. "I will play. Vision?"

"What is Mario Kart?" he asks. The times he has been over, he and Wanda have generally watched television or played cards or board games.

"It is a video game where we race cars. Pietro likes to think he is very good at it. I like to prove him wrong."

Pietro declares, "Today I will beat you."

"I will play." Vision says.

Wanda nods. "Good, we must keep Pietro humble."

Pietro turns on the game system and puts in Mario Kart. He passes around the controllers. Wanda explains the controls to Vision as they go through the selection screens.

Vision listens very carefully then communicates with the game system. "I understand now. Thank you, Wanda."

She nods. "Do not cheat by connecting to the machine."

"Would that be cheating? Then I shan't."

"Controllers only." She also eyes her brother.

"Controllers only." Pietro agrees.

The game starts and they seem pretty evenly matched to start. Vision soon falls behind when he drives off the track. But once he gets used to the way the controls work, he begins to catch up again. Wanda keeps nudging her brother to distract him so she can pass him. He moves away from her. She chuckles and moves closer to Vision instead.

"Driving over those things makes it go faster?" Vision tries it and gets hit by lightning.

"Normally." Wanda agrees with a smile.

Pietro laughs. He and Wanda are very close, but she is a little ahead. She wins the race, but only just. She drops the controller and raises her hands in victory.

"Arrrrr! I almost had you." Pietro shakes his fist in aggravation. "Again."

"You may be fast, but I am smarter." She winks.

"That you are." Vision agrees. "However I would also like to play again."

"We can do that." They continue playing until Steve and Loki come in, Sam with them.

"Hey." Sam grins as he steps in. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Come join us, Sam," Pietro says. "We have another controller.”

Vision stands. "Hello, Sam."

"Great." Sam shakes Vision's hand before taking that controller.

Loki welcomes Pietro back then turns to Steve. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"You're really more of a distraction." Steve kisses him tenderly.

"Then I'll feed the kits and get out of your way." He kisses back.

Steve's kisses get a bit hungrier but he manages to pull himself away. "You're beautiful."

"And you're gorgeous." He smiles. "And the cats want to be fed." They are rubbing against his legs. "I better take care of them." One last kiss, and he heads to the kitchen. The kits begin their chorus.

Vision shakes his head. Since his first experience with their feeding time, he's found the kittens' behavior fascinating.

Wanda moves over, they're a bit squished on the couch so she's nearly in Vision's lap. "You are amused?"

"I am. Though I enjoy our games better." He replies.

"Me too." She give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Pietro gives them a look, thinking the games they speak of may not be innocent ones.

The video games continue, Wanda is doing less well as she's distracted by Vision's closeness, but she's having fun. She's smiling more than some of them have ever seen her do.

In the kitchen, Steve prepares beef wellington for everyone. Alongside, he prepares asparagus and scalloped potatoes. Soon enough, he's calling them all to the table.

Loki kisses Wanda's head as they walk over. "It's good to see you so happy."

She smiles as she takes a seat between brother and boyfriend. "Thank you."

Pietro is licking his lips at the scent and sight of the food. "It looks delicious, father."

"I do my best. Help yourself, guys." Steve winks.

Loki reminds Pietro. "Guests first."

Pietro nods. "Yes, mother." He sits impatiently.

Vision serves Wanda first then himself basing the amount he gives himself on the amount Wanda wanted.

"Oh, don't make a fuss for me." Sam smiles at Loki, as he takes his serving and passes the plate on. "You guys are practically family."

Loki smiles at him and teases. "So _you're_ Steve's younger handsomer brother."

"You betcha." Sam grins.

"Hey." Steve laughs and claps Loki's arm. "You going to marry him, now?"

"No. My heart was already taken before meeting him."

That earns Loki a kiss. Wanda watches with mild jealousy that she isn't comfortable to be so openly intimate herself.

Pietro makes a yummy sound. "Father, I have missed your cooking. It is delicious as always."

"Thank you, Pietro. You know you're always welcome at my table." Steve smiles warmly.

Loki asks if Jess is as fond of cooking as Carol is. Pietro replies that she is not that bad but still a lot of take out.

"That is unfortunate. Cooking is quite enjoyable. Perhaps you should learn, like Bucky." Wanda suggests to her brother. Steve agrees.

"I am too impatient." Pietro replies.

Wanda rolls her eyes.

Sam chuckles. "I'm with you, man. Ten minutes or less."

The white-haired man smiles back. "Then we come here for home-cooked food."

"Exactly." Sam nods.

Steve sighs but he's clearly okay with it. "I'm being used."

Loki coos. "And you love it."

"Quiet, you." Steve kisses his cheek. "You'll only encourage them."

"Too late." Pietro forks a big bite of the pastry-covered steak into his mouth.

Steve chuckles. "I suppose I shouldn't mention dessert, then."

"Too late." Pietro grins.

Wanda chuckles. "Father teases too much, I think."

A lascivious smile appears on Loki's face. "Father teases the perfect amount."

"Loki." Steve gently slaps his thigh.

Vision turns to Sam and starts talking about the new facility.

Dinner finishes with more teasing and cheerfulness. And once plates have been cleared, Steve presents a caramel apple cheesecake he wanted to test on all of them. "It's a new recipe. Tell me what you think."

The sounds coming from Loki almost rival Carol. "It's all of my favorite things together."

Steve smiles. "Well, as long as you like it."

Pietro nods. "It's not as good as apple pie, but I like it."

Wanda agrees.

Sam just shakes his head. "I hate you."

Vision cocks his head. "I do not understand. I thought you were friends."

"He's joking." Steve explains. "Sam claims to hate me whenever I demonstrate a high level of skill at anything."

"Oh." Vision finds it strange.

Loki tries to help explain. "It denotes jealousy but is said with affection. And also pride."

"Remember how we discussed sarcasm." Wanda takes Vision's hand. "How Tony always says the opposite of what he means? It's like that."

"I see. Thank you." He turns to Steve. "Your dessert is very delicious."

"Glad you like it." Steve nods then grins. "Why don't you kids find a movie while I tidy up?"

Loki shakes his head. "You cooked. I'll clean."

"We'll clean." He leans to whisper in Loki's ear. "At least let me touch you as you work."

"Well if you insist." Loki's lips are curled into a smile.

"Strongly insist." Steve wraps his arms around Loki.

"And that's my cue to get the hell outta dodge." Sam laughs.

Vision looks at Sam. "Get the hell outta Dodge. A phrase popularized by the long-running television show Gunsmoke. That was a joke." He smiles.

Pietro looks at his sister. "Okay. See you all in living room." There's a breeze. That and the fact that he's no longer in the chair are the only indications that he's left.

"Well, this cat is hip." Sam offers Vision a high five.

Vision slaps his hand against Sam's. Then he gets up and pulls Wanda's chair out when she's ready to get up. Wanda looks at him with adoration, wrapping her arms around his as they head to the living room.

Loki watches them go. "Well at least he's a gentleman." He gets up and starts clearing the table.

Steve moves to help, though that help seems to be mostly in the form of bum touching and neck kissing.

He smiles. "You're affectionate. Must be Thursday." Their dance class got the week off, otherwise they'd be doing this on the dance floor.

"I'm always affectionate." Steve points out as he nibbles on Loki's earlobe.

"More affectionate then." He turns and takes a kiss. Then he carries the dishes to the kitchen.

Steve grabs a few things and follows. "Well, I'm happy. I get extra touchy when I'm happy."

"I'll remember that." He starts rinsing off dishes and loading the dishwasher.

"Because you didn't know that?" Steve starts putting leftovers away. "But I think Wanda and Vision finally got over their last hurdle."

"Yes." Loki smiles. "I've never seen her so happy."

"I know the feeling." Steve wraps his arms around Loki.

There are kisses then. Slow, exploratory kisses that don't want to end. But then Pietro's voice yells. "Mother! Father! Are you coming?"

Steve groans. "A minute! What are we watching?"

Loki raises an eyebrow at how long it's taking to answer. "I have a feeling they can't decide."

"Halloween!" Pietro finally calls.

"Typical." He nuzzles Loki's neck. "Well you have one movie to decide what we're doing tonight."

"I don't need that long." Loki looks at him. "We're going to be female and use a double-sided dildo."

"Ooh. I look forward to kissing your lovely breasts." He kisses Loki's neck then starts pulling him into the living room with everyone else.

When Loki asks if the movie is scary or funny, Pietro tells him it is scary and smiles.

Wanda has managed to position herself so she's sitting on both Pietro and Vision's laps. "I am not so certain of this."

"Perhaps something more comedic?" Vision asks. "Tim Burton makes films that might be suitable. Beetlejuice. The Nightmare Before Christmas. The Corpse Bride."

"Beetlejuice!" Sam laughs. "I haven't seen that in forever."

Pietro looks over at him. "It is good?"

Sam nods. "Amazing. It's all about ghosts and dead things, but it's funny."

"Okay. Since my baby sister is a baby, we will watch this Beetlejuice."

Loki uses magic to give Pietro a light slap across the back of his head. Wanda gives him a physical slap as well. "I am not a baby, I simply do not see the point of so much gore."

"Why is everyone hitting me?"

Loki lifts an eyebrow. "For the reason Wanda just told you."

Wanda kisses his hair. "I will forgive you. This time."

He looks properly contrite. "I'm sorry."

"Now we watch movie." She cuddles in, making herself comfortable.

Sam finds it on the TV and starts it up.

Loki is curled on Steve's lap. Steve cuddles him close. The former god squeezes against Steve when the car goes into the water. And then a smile appears on his face.

"What ya thinking?" Steve whispers in his ear.

"How wonderfully bizarre this is. I bet Carol loves this movie."

"We'll have to ask." Steve kisses an ear.

Wanda shushes them both.

Loki puts a finger to Steve's lips. "Shh." He kisses him then focuses back on the movie.

There's quite a bit of laughter as the movie progresses. Sam makes a comment that Loki needs to get Beetlejuice's suit for himself.

He shakes his head. "I've seen the pictures of that Blurred Lines guy. That is not a good look."

Steve laughs loudly.

Wanda stretches. "I like the girl's clothing. I would wear that."

Loki shimmies and dances a little during the calypso songs. Steve chuckles and moves with Loki. When the movie ends with Jump In the Line, Loki stands and pulls Steve up to dance. Steve is happy to dance with him. He pulls Sam up as well. And then Sam pulls up Wanda who tugs up Pietro and Vision.

Soon they are all dancing and bumping hips. But then music changes to the orchestral soundtrack. Loki wraps his arms around Steve. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Steve kisses Loki tenderly.

"Aww, c'mon guys." Sam groans. "Get a room."

Loki looks over. "I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not. I'm glad you were able to come tonight, Sam."

"Me too, mostly." He shakes his head with a grin.

"Vision, will you be staying tonight?"

Vision looks to Wanda.

"Staying?" Pietro asks in surprise.

"Not like that." She tells her brother. "I am not certain where he could stay with Pietro here."

"One could stay on the couch or downstairs in the training room." Loki suggests.

Wanda nods slowly. She wants this time with her brother, but at the same time she wants to nourish her blossoming romance.

"We'll let the three of you work out the details." Loki says with a warm smile. “Sam, if you wish to stay, you're welcome as well."

"Tempting, but I may actually want to sleep." Sam teases.

Loki chuckles. A yawn sneaks up on him. "Excuse me."

"I think it's time for mother to go to bed." Steve scoops Loki into his arms. "You kids see yourselves out or to bed as you see fit?"

Vision bows his head. "Yes. Thank you."

Sam waves. "Yeah, I'll head out. See ya for our run. 11."

Pietro walks him to the door as Vision talks quietly to Wanda. Soft words turn to soft kisses. 

Steve smiles at them then carries Loki to their room.

"Our children are all grown up." Loki says.

"In fairness, we got them that way." Steve kisses his lips and lays him on the bed.

"True." He changes them both into women. She runs her fingers over her breast.

"Mmmn." Steve's eyelashes flutter against her cheek at the pleasure. "You got the energy, baby?"

Loki bites her lip. "I have a confession to make. The yawn was mostly for show. I just wanted an excuse to get you alone."

Steve chuckles. "I can live with that." She pulls at Loki's shirt there's no bra beneath it. And Loki's nipples are already perky when the shirt comes off.

"Look what I found." Steve attacks those nipples with her tongue.

"Mmm. They've been longing for you."

She kisses each breast, caressing them. Loki's fingers tug at Steve's shirt to reach beneath. The shirt comes off quickly and then Steve's working on Loki's pants. She shimmies out of them. Her hands reach out to start on Steve's.

They're soon both naked and kissing. "Mmn. Really good choice tonight." Steve sucks at Loki's chin.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Her hands move slowly Steve's skin, caressing each curve. "You did say you needed to get used to being a woman."

"But you're spoiling me." Her fingers dip between Loki's legs.

"Quite the contrary." She kisses her hungrily.

Steve pushes her down into the mattress and begins moving kisses along her chest. Loki is already wet with want. Her fingers bury themselves in the blonde hair. Steve nuzzles the dark pubic hair before gently lapping at her slit.

"Two sided dildo." Loki reminds her.

She pulls back. "Well, go ahead."

Magic is used to get the toy from its drawer. Then Loki holds it up between them. She places one end against Steve's lip and slowly guides it down.

Steve sighs, blue eyes looking up at Loki. "My darling."

"My love." She takes Steve's hand and wraps it around the dildo with hers. "Ready?"

"Yes, yes I am." She takes a deep breath as they begin.

The dildo slides into both of them. Loki gasps as she looks into the blue eyes she loves.

"Baby." Steve grips onto Loki's hips, shifting to get a good angle.

Loki feels like every inch of her body is tingling. She can tell it isn't Steve inside her, but the sensation of their breasts rubbing together makes up for it.

"So what's. What's our best play here?" Steve rotates her hips and lets out a moan.

"Best play?" She asks between heavy breaths.

Steve kisses her throat. "How do I make you scream in pleasure?"

"Trust your instincts."

Steve's teeth trail down her neck, bite down on her collarbone. She shifts the dildo, thrusting it slowly in and out of them both. Loki lifts Steve's head and kisses her deeply.

"I like your cock better." Steve murmurs against her lips before sucking on her lower lip.

"Would you prefer it to this?" Loki asks in a husky voice.

"If it's what you want. You did ask for this." She shifts again. "And I do love your pretty breasts."

Loki smiles. "There's nothing to say I can't have both."

Steve sucks gently on the side of Loki's breast. "You're just so much more satisfying. I don't nearly feel full enough with a dildo."

Carefully, Loki takes the dildo out of both of them. She sets it aside. Then she pulls Steve's hips against hers. Kissing her, she slowly penetrates Steve as her penis grows.

"Oh." Steve moans loudly and grips Loki's shoulders. "Yes, yes please."

Loki repositions to be on top. Then he starts thrusting deep as his lips suck on Steve's neck.

"That's so good. You're so good." Steve moans wantonly, mouth falling open. Her fingers dig into Loki's spine.

"Shit." Loki realizes he didn't put on a condom. "Do you mind me changing you back right after?"

Steve nods. She wraps her leg tightly around his waist. "If you need to, baby." Her hands slide around him, back to his chest, stroking the breasts that are still there.

"Or I could pull out or put on a condom." Stopping for the condom would be torturous, which almost makes it preferable.

Steve whimpers. "Why would you make me suffer like that?" She pulls Loki into a kiss.

Loki thrusts harder, deeper.

"Yes!" Her voice hitches, back arching into him. 

Loki continues, his breasts feeling very sensitive as his pleasure mounts.

Her fingers press against Loki's nipples and she rubs her hips up against him. "Right there, baby. Finish me. Please."

He concentrates there, loving the reaction that's eliciting. "There? Come for me."

"Yes." Steve groans loudly. Her hands grip firmly as her body begins to tremble. "Loki, my amazing Loki. Yes."

Loki doesn't relent. He's close. But he wants her to finish, to get all the pleasure she can before he's done. She cries out again as orgasm takes over. She wraps her limbs tightly around her love. He tries to untangle himself from her, but her grip is too tight. All thoughts of pulling out before coming vanish. "Starlight!" He comes inside her. There's another moan, and she slowly releases him as her body relaxes.

Loki covers her face in kisses. "I love you." His voice is still feminine.

"I know. Oh, I know." Steve smiles contently, stroking Loki's back.

"May I eat your pussy?"

Steve chuckles. "If you want to. Why are you spoiling me? What did I do?"

Loki smiles. "I really loved your dessert." He kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts to pay them special attention.

"I'll have to make it again." She purrs in pleasure.

"Mm-hmm." He continues down, his feminine face not holding its normal stubble. His tongue dips into her belly button before continuing down.

"Baby." Her fingers stroke his cheek as she watches him. "You're beautiful."

Loki looks up at her just before his soft lips and tongue covers and presses against her wetness. Steve's gasps, fingers tangling into Loki's hair. "Loki."

His mouth moves slowly, taking his time. She shivers. "You are very, _very_ good at that."

One of his feminine hands moves up her body and massages her breast. Steve praises him with a litany of soft moans. She moves her hips trying to get more of that talented mouth. He finds a spot that makes her react even more. He concentrates there.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Steve gasps out, fingers tightening in Loki's hair. She gives in to the pleasure, her head falling back on the pillow with a loud, wordless cry.

Loki kisses back up her body. "You're so beautiful."

Steve smiles up, caressing Loki's face. "What I am is so incredibly lucky."

Loki kisses her and changes them both fully to men in the middle of it.

"That's quite the trick." Steve laughs.

"Have to keep you on your toes, figuratively speaking."

Steve kisses Loki again. "I love you. Even if you didn't do all this."

Loki nods. "I know." He gives a sad smile. "I'd give it up for you if I had to."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Steve kisses him again. "We get a Goddamn happily ever after."

"That would be a nice change." He brushes hair away from Steve's face. "Especially for you."

Steve smiles sadly. "At least I have you."

"Always and forever." Loki assures him.

"Thank God." Steve kisses his head. Then he gets a thought and starts chuckling. "Think we'll wake up less a twin?"

Loki's brow furrows unsure which twin he means. "I doubt that."

"Just thinking that Pietro didn't seem thrilled about Wanda. That's all." He smooths Loki's brow with his thumb.

"Wouldn't that give him more of a reason to stay than to leave?"

"Not if he pisses Wanda off."

"He seemed more accommodating by the end of the evening." Loki touches Steve's lips. "I think he noticed how much happier she was today."

"Well, I still think it's funny." Steve kisses his fingers.

"You have a strange sense of humor, Rogers."

"Sometimes." He rolls them over, pushing Loki into the pillows, and begins kissing his throat and chest.

"Starlight? I need to pee."

"Oh, be that way." Steve rolls off with a laugh.

Loki rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom. There's the sound of water hitting water. That's followed by a flush and the sound of the sink. Soon he's back in bed. "Did I tell you I tried to fool Logan today?"

"No." Steve shifts to look at him. "How'd it go?"

"Despite my voice sounding like yours, he knew it was me." He wraps his arms around Steve. "He said it smelled like we had just had sex. He's agreed to work with me to get the scent correct."

Steve smiles. "That's good! I... Challenged Smudge to a game of chess today."

Loki chuckles. "Did you. And how did that work?"

"About as well as you'd imagine challenging a kitten to chess would go. We played with the feather toy." Steve shrugs. "I should probably ask Vision while he's here."

"Good idea."

"And we could play some chess." He kisses Loki's jaw.

"The extra fun kind?"

"Only if you'll actually try."

Loki's eyes turn serious. "I will."

Steve nods. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow."

"Bucky's tomorrow." Steve reminds him.

He sighs. "Right. When we get home then."

Steve strokes his cheek. "We should see if we can find an app, so we can play on our phones."

"We?" He smiles and snuggles against him. "I should sleep."

"Who else would I play with?" He holds Loki protectively. "Sleep well, my darling. Dream sweetly."


	154. Cheeseburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes dinner to impress.

Bucky is just starting to form the patties when Steve and Loki arrive. "Just in time!" He hugs them both. “It's good to see you.”

"I take it that means you need help? Let me just lose our bag." Steve winks and motions to Loki to place the pie they brought on the counter.

"Mmm. Do love that apple." Bucky grins, leaning in for a sniff.

Steve returns quickly from their guest room and washes his hand. "What needs doing?"

Loki stops them. "Before you get into cooking mode, is Carol here?"

Carol is in the bedroom, finishing up some of her marking for her class. Bucky directs Loki back before he and Steve get to work.

He knocks on the door before entering. "Mind if I interrupt?"

"If you can wait 2 minutes so I can finish the paper I'm on, I can be all yours." She's leaning back on the bed with her laptop beside her.

"I'll be in the living room." He turns back and sees if he can find Chewie. He can't.

She joins him shortly, with a quick detour through the kitchen for a kiss. "Sorry about that. What's up?" She lowers onto the couch with a groan.

"Nothing. I'm just in the way in the kitchen." Loki shrugs. "I'm sorry if I made you rush."

"No worries. He was failing anyway." She winks.

Loki smiles at her. "So tell me about this friend of yours."

"Hmmn." Carol considers her words. "Well, she's a former reporter, so she's not afraid to ask questions or push. She's like a new mother to me, so be polite."

"I will be at my most polite." He assures her.

"Thank you. Do you want a drink? Wine? Tea?" She sits up a bit. "We can get you something."

"Nothing. Thank you."

"Alright." She smiles warmly. "Anything new and exciting?"

Loki smiles. "Wanda and Vision finally admitted their feelings for each other. I've never seen her so happy."

"Aww. That's awesome." She smiles. "I hope they're happy together."

He takes her hand. "Now we just need to find someone for Sam."

She squeezes his fingers. "Does Sam want someone? Buck's pretty lawyer is still single."

"He was Steve's pretty lawyer first. And I don't think either man leans that way."

"Ah well. Wait. What about his secretary? Karen. Is she single?" Carol raises her eyebrows.

Loki considers it. "It's awfully long distance though, isn't it? They'd never see each other."

"Everyone I know lives in New York, Loki." Carol points out.

"Well then you'll be no help at all." He tells her and boops her nose.

"Sam will find someone. He's hot and a sweetheart." She sticks out her tongue.

He nods. "So Jess and Pietro still seem to be doing well."

Carol shrugs. "Far as I can tell. She doesn't say much on that end of things."

From what little Loki has interacted with her, he isn't surprised. "And you, Ms Carol? How have you been?"

"I would love a good fight or a flight, but I'm happy and loved so how can I complain?" There's only a hint of sadness in her smile.

"Because part of you isn't feeling fulfilled." Loki replies. "You can always complain to me so long as I can return the favor."

"But I chose this." She dips her head. "But you know I'm here for you."

Loki gives her a look. "That doesn't mean you have to like every consequence 100% of the time."

She nods. "I know. Just a couple more months now and I'll get my body back."

He kisses her temple. "It will fly by."

"I hope so." She takes his hand. The twins are moving again and she lets him feel. "Not much room in there anymore."

He smiles. "It's amazing."

"You'll have your own soon. It really is a unique experience. Probably wouldn't do it again." She smiles back.

"You don't have to." He closes his eyes. "Bucky speaks to them? They like it."

"I think they do. I can't really say." She looks him over. "Why?"

He looks at her. "You misunderstand. They like the deep voice that speaks to them. I assume that's Bucky."

"Oh!" She laughs softly. "You're communicating?"

"Impressions mainly." He pulls his hand away. "Apologies. I should have asked for permission."

"It's fine." She assures him. "But they're happy?"

"They are. But they agree there isn't much room." He smiles. "They're anxious to join the world, to see what the outside world holds."

Carol gently rubs her belly. "Soon, sweeties. Soon."

Loki smiles at her. "How is the teaching going?"

"Good. I like it. Can't wait to be in a real classroom."

He nods and falls silent for a moment. "Oh, we watched a movie I suspect you like. Beetlejuice."

She laughs. "That's a good one. Burton does good films."

"It was fun." He goes silent again.

"You okay?" She strokes his cheek.

He offers a small smile. "Fine." He tells her about Steve's reaction to learning he wanted to hunt vampires. "Though it had more to do with my not telling him about it."

Carol nod as she listens, then pulls him into a hug. "He's probably just scared. If you don't trust him on this, what else will you lie about?"

"Anything and everything. It's what I do. I even get paid for it."

Her eyebrows rise. "Even to Steve?"

He shakes his head. "No. Well not about anything particularly important."

"Well, I suppose we've all claimed a headache once or twice." She gives him a squeeze. "This is for your safety, though. I know I'd kick Buck's ass if he were sneaking off to fight Hydra."

"Let's not talk about this." Loki smiles at her. "Steve is supposed to be handling your baby shower. Has he been in touch?"

She furrows her brow then lets it pass. "Uh, yeah. We've got a weekend picked out, we think."

Loki makes a face. "What's the problem with the date?"

"Tony." Carol rolls her eyes.

"Tony?" He prompts.

"Just Tony." She shakes her head. "He insists we have it at the tower, but won't confirm."

"Why does he need to confirm?" Loki pulls out his phone. "Which room do you want and when?"

"Fourteenth. Not sure what room Steve wanted. I think that's part of why it was Tony dependent." She gives him a look. "How's your man gonna be if you do this for him?"

He sighs in aggravation. "Steve! What room did you want for the baby shower?"

"I'm still arguing with Tony!" Steve calls back. "Why?"

"I was going to try to reserve it."

Steve peeks in the room. "No worries, baby. I'm on it. You worry about the wedding."

"I can try to reserve it right now. It's no problem." Loki tells him.

"Don't worry about it." Steve repeats.

"Fine. I'm not worrying about it." Loki cancels the meeting invite and starts checking his email.

He points a finger. "No working, either. Carol make sure he's not working. It's his day off." Steve heads back to the kitchen.

"Me? But." Carol huffs a sigh, then she steals Loki's phone and tucks it in her bra.

Loki raises and eyebrow. He holds out his palm, and the phone comes flying back out and lands on it. "Nice try, Carol."

"I really don't think he considered that request." She laughs.

He smiles back. "I just want to check one thing." He looks through his email to find what he wants. "Here. Good." He opens the email and the accompanying pdf attachment. It's the tentative schedule for Steve's book appearances.

Carol looks at it. "That's pretty exciting. A lot of weekends, though. You willing to give up that time?"

"I'll be with him taking photos and doing the social media thing." His finger glides over his phone screen, replying that he got the list and will go over it with Steve early next week. "There. All done."

"That's not cuddling." Carol teases. "Let me know if you want support. At least at the New York dates."

"Thank you."

"Bucky doesn't get out enough." She winks.

"No?" Loki asks. "And here I thought he did whatever you wanted." He lightly bumps her shoulder. "We'll need to fix that."

"That's exactly the current problem. He's doing what _I_ want." She purses her lips. "He's supposed to be finding himself."

"Well that's an odd complaint to have. Is he still writing?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a bit of a Shining vibe from that."

That gets a blank look.

"He's trying, but not getting far." She sighs. "I think he's too focused on me and the girls. I'm worried he'll come to resent us."

"Just don't let him drop it altogether." Loki suggests.

Carol nods. "I think it might be good for him to do something with Steve and not me. He doesn't really have any friends that are just his."

Loki nods. "Perhaps he, Steve, Sam, and Pietro should start a poker night. Although that'd be easier if they were all in the same city."

"It usually is. Or maybe I should put a bug in Tony's ear about Buck's baseball idea."

Loki nods. "Is it me, or is all we do worry about each other?"

"It feels like it." That does get Carol to giggle. "That or make out."

He chuckles. "Guess which one I prefer."

"And yet I didn't get so much as a grope when you stole back your phone."

Loki shrugs. "Didn't think that'd be appropriate without the men here to watch."

"Ah well." Carol chuckles. "Sometimes I think we do too much for them and not enough for us."

"Once those girls appear, you'll be doing everything for them."

She smiles softly. "Or Bucky. He'll still be my honey even with our babies."

He nods. "I wonder how dinner is coming along."

"I'm sure it's fine, now that it's in Steve's hands." She grins.

"I won't tell Bucky you said that."

"He'd probably agree." She winks. "I did promise to pull together a salad, though."

"You should do that then." Loki tells her.

"Promise not to work?" She grins.

"Yes, so long as you don't expect me to keep it."

She stands with a groan then kisses his temple. "You could set the table?"

"Yippee." He gets up and follows her into the kitchen. He doesn't bother to hide the fact that he's on his phone. Carol rolls her eyes and hands him some plates. Loki sets the table with care and magic.

"Love." Steve puts down what he's working on, burying his nose into Loki's hair and kissing his temple. "Please be here with us."

Carol shakes her head and starts pulling out vegetables.

"I am. It's called multi-tasking." He turns to kiss the corner of Steve's mouth. "I promise when the guest arrives, the phone will be put away. Alright?"

Bucky mouths to Carol that somebody is in trouble. Carol grins at Bucky.

Steve sighs. "You're allowed to have a day off. Relax."

"Yes, Captain." He sets the table.

The doorbell rings.

Steve returns to his fry making and Carol gets the door.

"Wasn't sure I had the right house." Tracy says. She waves the cab off then hugs Carol. "Still can't believe how big you are."

"Don't remind me." Carol hugs her tight then leads her in.

"Wow. It's an honest-to-god house." She looks at Carol. "You finally becoming an adult on me?"

Carol shakes her head, leading Tracy to the table. "Blame my mister. He can be real old fashioned."

"So I've heard. Where is the old man?"

"Right here." Bucky walks over from the kitchen. "Making you your cheeseburgers." He hugs her.

"They better be good."

"The best." Carol promises. "You've got Steve and Bucky working on them."

Tracy looks at the two men she hasn't met yet. "Is someone going to introduce me? No?" She holds out her hand. "Tracy Burke."

"Steve. Uh." He stops to wipe his hands on a cloth before holding one out. "Steve Rogers, ma'am. A pleasure."

"You look as all-American as you can get." She turns to the other man.

"Loki Frigguson at your service." He bows his head.

She eyes him critically. "Still haven't forgiven you for what you did to New York."

"It wasn't personal." He replies.

Steve rubs Loki's shoulder. "He's still working on that too."

"Working on what exactly?" It's hard not to follow her reporter's instincts.

"Forgiving himself." Steve kisses Loki's cheek. "And I need to work on dinner."

“We both do." Bucky excuses himself and follows Steve to the kitchen.

"Here, have a seat." Carol makes sure Tracy is comfortable. "Would you like a drink?"

She nods. "What 'cha got?"

"Wine, soda, sparkling fruit juice, water, tea, coffee?"

"Well you ain't gonna let me have soda. And I can't have alcohol because of the medication." She thinks. "Juice as long as it isn't orange or grapefruit."

"Apple?"

"That works."

Carol nods and goes to pour a glass for her. She brings it back and hands it over.

"Thanks." She turns back to Loki. "As I was saying, people want to be free."

"Not everyone," Loki points out. "Libya ended up voting for someone who would be a strong, dictatorial leader." He had heard this on NPR. "Truth is, people don't want to have to worry about staying informed."

"Bullshit."

"Tracy." Carol warns gently.

"No. It's fine." Loki says. "If people don't want to be ruled, then why are dictatorships so prevalent?"

"Because they take power by force." Tracy eyes Loki. "You do realize your boyfriend booted out the most horrible dictator history has seen."

"If you mean Odin, he's still in power."

"Ha ha." The laugh is obviously fake. "I meant Adolph Hitler."

"Steve was already under ice when Hitler went down." Carol points out as she straightens the flowers on the table.

Tracy looks at her like a traitor. "He helped turn the tide of the war. You know what I mean."

Carol grins, bringing out the military history. "Plus Hitler was merely one of many genocidal dictators. Don't forget PolPot or Genghis Khan. Alexander the Great. Or any number of Romans."

"Who's side are you on?"

"Just making sure you have the full story." Carol winks.

Loki tries not to smile. "People want freedom in some things but not all. Dictatorships may be harsh, but they get things done, unlike today's Congress. And, if things go poorly, everyone knows who to blame. There's no pointing fingers."

"Are you telling me that Captain America is dating a fascist?" Tracy asks.

"No." Loki replies. "I'm saying a good solitary ruler can be preferable to a democracy that can get nothing done. But given that most single rulers tend to be megalomaniacal jerks, democracy is probably the safer option."

"Having one man in charge doesn't leave much room for human error. That's why we have queens." Carol chuckles.

Loki nods. "Queen Elizabeth I. Queen Victoria. The current Queen Elizabeth. All great women."

Tracy raises a finger. "Ah but the current Queen is more of a figurehead. She doesn't have any real power. The Prime Minister does."

"My understanding is that she mostly just doesn't use that power. Besides, fame itself is a power these days." Carol smiles. "There's power in figureheads. Look at Steve."

"Bucky Barnes!" Tracy calls. "What's better - a democracy or a dictatorship?"

"Democracy." He answers back.

"Thank you."

"Those aren't the only two options." Carol groans as she takes a seat.

Loki chuckles. "Can we at least agree that we'd prefer a government with Carol at the lead over one with Donald Trump at the lead?"

Tracy thinks about it. "Yeah. Okay. I think I can do that."

Carol laughs. "I'll totally run in the next election if you'll be my campaign manager, Loki."

"It's a deal." He replies.

"Dangerous." Carol laughs more.

"Yes, well, I'd have to run it by my current employer first. I'm not sure Steve would agree."

"He can be my VP!"

In the kitchen, Bucky and Steve are laughing at the bits of conversation they're hearing. "I have a feeling they're up to something."

"It's all your woman." Steve nudges Bucky as he flips the last of the fries into the bowl to salt.

"We both know that isn't true."

"I don't know. She is trouble." Steve chuckles while holding a fry to Bucky's lips for him to taste. "Not that Loki's much better."

Bucky bites it from Steve's hand. "Mmm. Perfect. And Loki is definitely worse." Then he adds, "Depending on the situation."

"You're pretty bad, too." Steve murmurs in Bucky's ear before turning to finish the salad Carol started.

Leaning over his shoulder, Bucky replies with the same intimacy. "You like me that way."

Steve's pauses, touching Bucky's arm. "Never change."

Bucky places a quick kiss on his cheek then goes back to toasting the buns.

He urges his heart to calm, then smiles. "Okay, I'm going to start bringing things out." He takes the salad and a tray of toppings to the table.

Tracy has made herself Chief of Staff in Carol's future administration. "Someone's gotta keep you on task."

Loki smiles at Steve. "Need any help, starlight?"

"Nope, everything will be out in a moment." He kisses Loki's head. "Make sure everyone has drinks and we're good."

He refills Tracy's juice then gets water and soda for the rest, leaving the ladies to change to topic to something more personal.

Carol ends up telling Tracy about the first night she met Bucky, at Loki's party. How she couldn't believe she was meeting her childhood crush and how he surpassed every expectation.

Tracy shakes her head in disbelief. "Only you, Carol. And now Jess is dating someone? If I didn't know better, I'd say the end of the world was near."

"Jess dates lots of people." Carol points out.

"If she does, she never tells me about them."

"That's because they rarely last more than a night." Carol shakes her head. "Picky as hell."

Tracy gives her an accusatory look that says she wasn't much better.

"Hey, a girl has needs. Now mine are all being met." She squeezes Tracy's hand.

"Thank goodness."

Carol nods and continues softly. "He's so good to me. It's hard to believe this isn't all some dream, sometimes."

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Don't you get all sappy on me."

"Don't worry." Bucky says bringing in the meat. "I'm the sappy one."

"Right. Sorry." Carol laughs. She looks over to him with a smile. "I have to say, learning to cook is the sexiest thing you've ever done."

He winks at her and gives her a kiss. "Steve made the french fries. So I can't take credit for that."

"Still sexy. Are we ready to go? Tracy's starving." She playfully swats his ass.

He looks over the table to make sure they brought everything. Steve is bringing the fries, and that's it. "I believe so." He sits next to Carol. "Tracy, I didn't forget the cheese. It's inside the meat."

"Ooh. Look at Mr Fancy Chef." The former reporter teases.

"Told you. Sexy as hell." Carol starts helping Tracy assemble a plate before working on her own.

Loki chuckles at them. Then waits for the others to finish before starting on his own.

Steve takes the seat between Loki and Bucky. He gives Loki's hand a squeeze. "If you like this, I'll make it at home sometime."

He smiles. "You spoil me."

"Damn straight." He kisses Loki's ear.

Bucky waits nervously for Tracy to take her first bite. She eats a fry first just to mess with him and praises it.

"Do you have any malt vinegar?" Loki asks.

Carol chuckles. Then she nods at Loki. "I'll grab it."

Tracy waits until Carol returns before taking a bite of the burger. She chews deliberately and thoroughly before swallowing. Bucky is practically leaning forward to see if she likes it.

"I hate to say it, but that is a damn fine cheeseburger." Tracy admits.

He smiles at Carol.

"Good husband." She teases and rubs the back of his neck.

"Delicious." Loki agrees.

"He's my best student." Steve smiles. "He's got a natural skill for it."

Bucky blushes a little and starts to eat.

Carol makes a lot of yummy sounds as she eats. They've done a great job and she wants it known.

Loki, having doused his fries in malt vinegar, closes his eyes whenever he eats one.

Steve gives Bucky a look. He's about to make a joke about getting laid, but he bites his lip as he remembers Tracy. "You, uh, barely need me anymore."

"I'll always need you, punk."

Tracy looks from one to the other. 

"You too, jerk."

Loki looks at Carol. "Should we have derogatory pet names for each other?"

"I'm really okay without it. These two are weird." She winks.

He laughs. "This is true."

Tracy starts asking Steve questions about the Super Soldier program. "And you were fine with the prospect of a whole army of super strong men? What did you think would happen after the war?"

Steve tilts his head, giving her an odd look. "It was never going to be an army. It was one tiny project with barely enough money to make me. And I never expected to survive the war."

"Well they sure sunk a lot of money into it after you disappeared."

"I don't know about after. I know about me. I know they decided not to use me at all. They wanted to stick me in some lab and study me. I lucked out when the Senator suggested I do the propaganda tour." He ducks his head. "I only got the balls to fight when I learned Buck was captured, maybe dead."

Tracy doesn't let go easily. "Why did you think they wanted to study you? The whole point was to create more."

Loki smiles. "If today's reporters were more like you, Tracy, the world would be a better place."

Steve squeezes Loki's fingers. "I can't say I know what the government wanted, but I agreed it was important to keep Erskine's work, if we could. Super soldiers weren't the only application for it. Smaller doses could potentially cure medical problems. I mean, look at me. My doctor never gave me more than 30 years and now I'm the healthiest guy there is."

Loki nods. "In other words, the serum is a tool like anything else. Whether it is evil or good depends on who uses it."

"And I would be willing to deal with a few more super soldiers in this world if it means less kids have to die in their youth." Steve shrugs, licking his lips.

Tracy narrows her eyes. "You think they'd be treated differently than mutants?"

"Or gays or blacks?" Steve shoots back. "That's an entirely different problem."

"Captain Rogers had one of the first integrated teams." Carol points out. "Even had a girl."

Tracy smiles. "Good to know you really aren't a government lacky."

"Ma'am, unfortunately they're what we have and need to work with. For myself? I fight for the American ideals. Freedom. Equality. The American dream." Steve gives her a warm look. "Loki is my American dream. He had a troubled past which lead to some pretty big mistakes, but he wanted a chance to try again, to make up for his mistakes and be his best self."

Tracy nods. "Okay."

Loki smiles. "You make my job so much easier. And I adore you."

He wraps an arm around Loki. "I'd give anyone the same chance and offer what support I could. But I can't abide those that continuously deny others their freedom or lives."

Tracy turns to Bucky. "No wonder he likes you."

"You kiddin'? Buck helped make me who I am." Steve smiles at his friend. "Him and ma taught me to value life. And kept me alive long enough to fight for it."

"And you were always fighting for it." Bucky says.

"Still can't fly a plane, though." Carol teases. It's gotten a bit heavy for her.

Steve rolls his eyes. "It's why I got people like you, Carol."

"And I've been working on being able to transport him with me." Loki says.

Carol's brow furrows as she gets an idea. "You know. Between your magic and Tony's tech, we should be able to have some sort of teleporter tech. At least from one Avengers centre to another."

"Well Tony already put me through a barrage of tests when I first came back."

"Tests don't make tech work. I bet he's never even considered it. But you could enchant it, maybe. I don't know, use crystals or something then pull the necessary energy from the machines." She's clearly got the idea, but not the know-how.

"It could be useful." Steve admits. "So we could go back and forth as needed and you don't have to exhaust yourself."

"Perhaps after our honeymoon." Loki says.

"Deal." Steve steals a kiss then makes a face. "Oh, you taste like vinegar."

"So delicious then." He teases.

"Close enough." Steve chuckles.

Loki grins.

"Jess does the exact same thing. I always thought it was because she doesn't actually like fish, though." Carol teases.

"The fish is an excuse to eat the vinegar." Loki says. "And it depends on how the potato is prepared. Tater tots should always be eaten with ketchup."

Carol laughs. "Oh. I see."

Bucky also laughs. "I guess Steve isn't the only foodie."

"No sin in that." Steve winks.

"Nope." Tracy agrees. "And I'm sorry if I pushed too hard earlier. It's hard to put away my journalistic nature."

"I don't mind at all, ma'am. Though, if SHIELD ever needs a new interrogator..." He winks at her.

She laughs. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." He nods then gestures from Tracy to Carol. "So I'm kind of curious how you two met."

"She was working on an in depth piece on Mar Vell just before his death." Carol explains. "I was her NASA contact."

"Yeah." Tracy reaches over and takes Carol's hand. "That was a tough time. But we became friends."

"I remember you chasing Jess off, that first time in the hospital when she was trying to question me for SHIELD. Well, we didn't know at the time, but." Carol smiles warmly.

"Carol likes to collect crotchety, unsentimental people around her." Tracy explains. "Or at least two."

Carol tilts her head. "I don't know, if anything Jess is over-sentimental. Surly, even."

"Okay then one." Tracy shrugs and takes another bite.

Loki picks up another fry. "You must have some interesting stories to tell."

"Don't we all?" Carol rubs Tracy's shoulder with an enigmatic smile.

"Oh I could tell you some doozy's." There's a twinkle in Tracy's eye. "Like my time following Bill Clinton's presidential campaign."

Carol leans in conspiratorially. "My favourite are the travel stories."

"Learning the tango in Argentina." She smiles at the memories.

"This lady. Her stories are what got me out of that hospital bed when nothing else would." Carol's eyes have darkness to them that is usually hidden. "She also helped me through my changes, my... enhancements. Even if I never said anything at first."

"That's what friends are for."

She agrees whole heartedly. "And Tracy is one of the best."

"Well now you're returning the favour."

"It's not about favours. It never has been. I just need to do right by you." Carol smiles.

Tracy shakes her head. "I know that, sparkles."

"Ugh. That's almost as bad as Cheeseburger."

Bucky jokingly asks where Mrs Barnes sits in the rankings.

"Bottom of the heap." Carol teases back. "Mr Danvers."

"I happen to like Mr Danvers." Bucky tells her. "Maybe I should change my name - James Buchanan Danvers."

"Could be a problem when I name your daughters Barnes."

"Good point. Guess I better keep my own then." He smiles at her, the love evident in his eyes.

She leans in to kiss him. "Guess you better."

Tracy smiles at them with a hint of regret. She had that once. But she had her career, and he had a wife. She was lucky enough to find something similar with someone else. But he died young, leaving her a widow. Now it's just her. Carol is the closest thing she has to a daughter.

"Bucky, stop me if this isn't okay but I think. Can we have Tracy be honourary grandmother?"

"Are you kidding? I insist." Bucky says. "I can't think of anyone better."

Carol looks to Tracy. "Will you?"

She takes her hand. "I'd be honored."

Loki feels as if he's intruding. But when he looks at Steve, he remembers they are all family. He finds it a strange thing to choose ones family instead of being born, or in his case adopted, into it. He takes Steve's hand and kisses it. Steve smiles at Loki and kisses his head.

"Thank you." There's a hint of tears in Carol's eyes.

Tracy nods. "Did somebody say something about dessert?"

"Always. Just one minute." Steve gets up to get it, giving Bucky a look that maybe he should clear some dishes.

Bucky didn't need the hint this time. He's up and taking the empty and partially empty dishes. "You sure you like it?" he asks Tracy when he takes the third of her burger left on the plate.

"It's a lot more than what I've been eating lately." She tells him. "Do you do to-go boxes?"

He nods. "For you, absolutely."

Carol smiles. "Maybe I should send him over once a week to cook whatever you want. It'll help expand his range. And you can pick his brain about his book."

That gives Bucky an idea. "Maybe you can help me write it. Help me figure out how to structure it and stuff."

Tracy smiles. "Hope you don't mind criticism."

"You kiddin'? I was in the Army." He doesn't leave until she agrees. Then he takes the dishes to the kitchen, followed by Loki who has the rest of the dishes.

"Thank you." Carol's voice is low as she leans her head in against Tracy's. "He probably needs it a lot more than you do."

"How could I miss a chance to hear all those Captain America stories from someone who was actually there?"

"Fair enough." She chuckles.

Bucky and Steve return holding two plates each of apple pie. Loki follows holding one. The Sergeant lays both of his down in front of the ladies then takes the extra from his best friend.

"This was my mother's recipe, ma'am. Please be kind." Steve blushes just slightly.

She takes a delicate bite. She chews it and swallows it meticulously. Then she looks at Steve. "You're mother was a damn fine baker."

Steve bows his head. "Thank you. I've always thought so."

Loki runs his fingers through the side of the blond hair. "Her son isn't a bad baker himself. Not to mention a great cook and artist."

"It's just a hobby. I find it calming." Steve shrugs.

Tracy takes a few bites. It's all she can manage. Then she sits back and asks Steve and Bucky how Brooklyn has changed since they were kids.

Steve laughs and looks at Bucky, rubbing the back of his head. "Easier to list the ways it hasn't, I think."

She listens happily as they talk about their favorite bakery and the family that runs it. Then she carefully guides them to talk about the neighborhood they remember and what they used to do as kids. The conversation has Steve glancing more and more often at Bucky. The memories leave him more than a little sad, though.

After a while, Loki breaks in. "As interesting as the trip through the past is, Steve and I try to look to the future. We have a very busy few months ahead of us." 

Steve is grateful and takes his hand. "Married soon. Our little nieces. Expanding the Avengers."

"Not to mention the Midgardian holidays. All Hallow's Eve. Thanksgiving. Christmas. New Year's." Loki takes a breath.

"Oh! That reminds me, we need to get our invitations out, Buck. Today." Carol reaches for our hand.

"We talking Halloween or baby shower?" Bucky asks.

"Hallowe'en. That's next week already. Baby showers are in November."

"You should do an email invitation then." Loki suggests.

Carol nods. "Tonight, I think."

"Halloween party, huh?" Tracy says with a smile. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You'll come, right? You can even use our guest room for the night, so you can rest whenever you get tired." Carol smiles. "Jess has already said she'll come. And Monica. When was the last time we saw her?""

"Monica, too?" Tracy nods. "How can I refuse?"

Carol nods. "She's coming up to help Jess with the shower, anyway, so she's just coming up a bit earlier than planned."

"Speaking of the shower, I'm probably going to ignore your registry and get you whatever I want." Tracy warns. "And when do I get a tour of your fancy house?"

Carol rolls her eyes. "Yes, mother. Buck, would you give her the tour while we clean?"

"I'd love to." He stands and offers his arm to her.

"Such a gentleman." Tracy takes it and gets led off.

Carol smiles then uses the table to pull herself up with a groan. "Thank you both for being here. You know you're like brothers. Sexy brothers."

Loki laughs. "Considering what you do with us, you have an interesting family." He kisses her cheek then starts picking up the dishes.

"Tssh." Carol chuckles. "What else can I call you?"

Steve gives her a hug and a kiss to the head. "It doesn't matter."

"Steve's right. We're family. That's all that matters." Loki takes the dishes to the kitchen.

Carol nods as she and Steve head into the kitchen to help clean. A pot of tea is set to steep as they work.

They are done by the time Bucky and Tracy return. "It's beautiful, Carol. Really. By the way, your devil cat is hiding in your room."

"Not a devil." Carol laughs as she goes to Tracy. "I'm making tea. Would you like a cup?"

"Is it herbal?"

"Green. But there's still hot water in the kettle, if you'd prefer herbal."

Tracy thinks about it. "Green should be okay."

Carol serves her a mug. "It helps me relax."

Bucky turns to Tracy. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. But when you decide you're ready to go home, let me know, and I'll drive you."

"You don't have to impress me anymore, old man." Tracy says with a smile.

"It's all for me." Carol teases as she pours herself a mug, and asks if anyone else would like tea.

Loki would like some. She pours him a mug. "Why don't we sit in the front room, with Buck's pride and joy TV?"

That of course leads into the story of how Carol, queen negotiator, got that TV for them. Bucky tells it with pride.

"Anything for my honey." She squeezes his thigh.

"You're the best." He tells her.

"I told you so." She kisses him slowly. "You're not so bad, yourself."

Steve has taken the seat next to Tracy. "She's the best thing I could ever ask for, for him."

Tracy nods. "I can see you're as protective of him as I am of her."

"He's all that's left of my past." Steve reminds her. "More than that, he's, well. If Loki's my heart than Bucky's my soul."

She shakes her head. "I always thought the stories of hokey Steve Rogers was a government lie to sell the super soldier program. No one could be that sentimental and good."

"Steve is." Loki tells her. "But he isn't vanilla or boring. He's simply the best an American can be."

"I see that." She assure him. "Not sure I've seen the colors though. No offense, but you seem fairly vanilla to me."

"On my best behaviour, ma'am." Steve grins. "Can't scare you on the first meeting."

"I kind of wish you would."

"Really? I. Uh. I'm not even sure what people really consider vanilla or not. I just do what feels right." He's coloured somewhat.

Loki brushes Steve's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Steve speaks the truth to everyone. You know the story of his first mission as Captain America, essentially doing it without anyone's knowledge or permission. That is who he is." He takes Steve's hand. "But if you want colour, he paints, he sings, and he loves to dance."

Tracy shrugs. "That's a good start."

Loki smiles. "He also likes being female sometimes."

That leaves her speechless.

Steve looks at Loki with adoration. "I'm very tactile. Loki likes to take advantage of it. Bucky and Carol take a little advantage, too."

Carol nods. "Steve gives the best hugs."

Tracy stares at him. "Female. Huh. I stand corrected. My apologies, Captain." She looks at him with more interest.

Steve laughs. "I was curious, and my magical boyfriend allowed me the chance to see how the other half lives. I find that form as comfortable as this one."

Loki leans in. "We have a lot of fun with gender exploration."

"I've always been the type to fall for personality not physical. The plumbing doesn't matter, except to say the kind of pleasure we take." He gazes at Loki. "I'm lucky to not have to choose or settle."

"As am I." Loki replies, gazing back with love.

"Okay. I'm convinced." Tracy chuckles. "Carol, you do adopt the most interesting people."

Carol shrugs. "It's a healthy habit."

"Does that include the cat?" Bucky asks.

"Leave my baby girl out of this. You, I can sentence to the couch." She points at Bucky.

He laughs. "I know. I know."

"Besides, you love her."

"If you ever tell her, I'll deny it." He gives her a light kiss.

She smiles. "Of course." Tucking her feet beneath her, she leans against him. She's nearing the end of her energy reserves.

Tracy drinks about half her tea then puts it down. "It's getting late. Bucky, is that ride still available?"

"You bet." He gently shifts Carol to lean against the couch before standing up.

Carol kisses her fingers and holds it out to Tracy. "I'll call. Promise."

Steve moves to support Carol. "We'll get her to bed for you, Buck."

"Thanks. Oh, and don't forget the invitations."

Steve glances at Loki. "Won't be a problem."

He and Tracy leave after a round of handshakes and hugs.

Once they're out the door, Steve scoops Carol up in a bridal hold and carries her to her bedroom. Carol yawns and nuzzles into his shoulder. Loki follows them and lies on Carol's other side after getting her computer.

They slowly work through the invites list until the invites are finally sent. Then Carol makes a pillow of Steve's chest before pulling Loki's arm around her.

That's how Bucky finds them. "Do I fit in somewhere?"

"I could spread my legs?" Carol teases sleepily.

Steve holds out his free arm, if Bucky wants the space. He takes off his shoes and gets in next to Steve. "Thanks for cleaning the kitchen."

"Thanks for feeding us." Steve gives him a squeeze.

Loki yawns. "Are we sleeping here? Because if we aren't, I need to get up now. Otherwise, moving will be impossible."

"Stay." Carol orders, her hand over his, holding him against her side and belly.

He nods. "Moving has officially become impossible."

Carol sighs happily. She's quite comfy surrounded by her boys. She twists her fingers around Bucky's and soon her breathing falls to the easy rhythm of sleep.

"Thanks for helping." Bucky whispers to Steve. "Tracy is really important to her."

Steve shifts so he can nuzzle his head against Bucky's. "You know I'm here for you."

"I do." He smiles. "It's how I've lived long enough to be here."

Nodding slowly, Steve kisses his head. There's so many things he wants to say right now but he stays silent. He has to keep the traitorous voice in the back of his mind, the one that says they could have this for real every night, at bay.

A light snore comes from Loki.

Bucky chuckles. "Our better halves are out."

"So it seems." Steve rubs Bucky's back. "Lo's been working too hard lately. I can only imagine how tired Carol must be."

"The girls take a lot of her energy."

Steve nods. "She's beautiful."

"She is." Bucky has that far-away look in his eyes that he only seems to get when talking about Carol.

Steve can't help a pang of jealousy. "She glows with your love. Take good care of her."

"I'm trying." He looks at Steve. "How are you doing?"

"I'm holding on. I got an email, earlier today, reminded me that Veteran's day is coming." He squeezes Bucky's shoulder. "It's a Howlers and families reunion. I guess they've been doing them every few years since the war. They asked me to invite you."

"Veteran's Day?" Bucky scratches his head. "Where is it?" He'd like to go, but he's not sure about Carol's schedule.

"DC, so Peggy can go." He moves his hand up to stroke the back of Bucky's hair. He pauses a moment. "Your family will be there."

Blue eyes look away. "Not sure I'm ready for that."

"That's what I told them. But I wanted to give you the option."

"Thanks." He gets that look on his face that says he's thinking. Steve gives him the space to do it, simply kissing his head.

"I've written to them a few times. They sent me pictures." He tears up. "Rebecca..." It was strange seeing her grow and age in snapshots.

"I bet her kids would love to meet her namesake." Steve hugs him closer

"I guess."

"Maybe your girls will get to play with their own flesh and blood cousins? Even if they are a generation or two down." Steve squeezes Bucky's shoulder. He wish he could give him a proper hug. "You said there were letters, do they know?"

"Yes. I wrote to them when we decided." He shakes his head. "It's just weird. They're strangers to me."

"You're a story to them, family legend." Steve gently reminds him.

"That doesn't really help." Bucky tells him.

"Sorry." Steve chuckles softly. "I guess I'm just saying that they'll be nervous, too. If you do decide to go. If not, I'll have to meet them on my own."

"I need to check Carol's schedule." He says again.

"Of course. You've got lots of time to decide."

He looks at Steve. "How come we always end up talking about my problems?"

"Because I don't got problems, Buck. Not one." He sounds resigned as he says it.

"You're a bad liar." He strokes Steve's cheek. "Tell me."

Steve lets out a long breath. "Lo' is taking on Dracula. Alone. He was going to do it behind my back."

"Well that's stupid."

"I said I'd challenge Odin to chess, to call off Dracula's Asgardian help."

"Okay, that may be even more stupid."

Steve licks his lips. "I'm still sort of waiting for Loki to call my bluff."

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "So you're not going to be that stupid?"

"If he goes through with his plan, I have to go through with mine. He won't get close enough to Dracula if Amora is still there." Steve presses his lips together.

"Shouldn't we go after Dracula as a team? You know, Avengers assemble and stuff?"

"Normally, I'm all about the team." Steve begins carefully.

Bucky frowns. "I feel a but coming on."

Steve sighs. "But I'm afraid of what will happen if Loki doesn't feel useful soon."

"He's the one that doesn't want to join the Avengers, right? I mean, would..." Bucky is not quite sure how to put this. "Would he be allowed to? Yes, right?"

"It's been offered." Steve sighs. Then he shifts in response to the movements of slumbering Carol as she breathes her lover's name and presses closer.

Bucky smiles at that. "So what's his excuse?"

"There's a few of them. The one I believe is that he doesn't feel he deserves it." His arm is mostly free now and he's able to put his hand over Loki and Carol's joined ones. "He says he wants a new life, that he doesn't need to be a warrior anymore. But he gets antsy. He's pouring himself into work right now hoping it will scratch his itch."

"Sounds a little like Carol. Well, before the girls were making her so tired."

"I'll offer her a few rounds at the gym once her doctor clears her." Steve can't help but smile. "I'm not sure it's exactly the same energy with Lo'." Though a few rounds in the gym does sound good, he's not sure Loki will accept it.

"I hear Loki's been working with Logan. That got anything to do with this Dracula thing?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." Steve's staring at the top of Carol's blonde head, trying to think of anything but where gyms and Loki lead him. "Is there... Have you... Is there anything with you and Carol where it becomes a divide, no matter what you do?"

Bucky thinks. "No not..." He frowns. "She thinks I should get out more, do something. She asks a lot about the book. I think she thinks I concentrate too much on her."

"Stay out once or twice and she'll change her mind." He gives a sad smile as he looks back over. "I wish mine was solvable like that."

"Something tells me mine won't be that easy either." 

"You did marry a highly independent woman. What did you expect?"

He shrugs. "For her to be the husband and me to be the housewife? At least until I grew sick of it."

"I'm sure you'll still get that. She's probably just projecting her own desire to be out more herself." He grins. "We're talking about your problems again."

"Damn it." Bucky shakes his head. "Okay, so Loki needs a good fight. Or maybe he can join the softball team I wanna put together."

"Loki won't fight."

"What do you mean he won't fight?" He says it louder than he intended. Before saying more, he waits to see if he woke Carol or Loki up. When there's no response, he continues. "I thought that's what the whole Dracula thing was about."

"He's trying to prove he's still strong, even without his strength." Steve tries to explain. "It's proving he can protect what's his."

Bucky's voice turns sour. "So he's gonna take on Dracula. That's his big plan."

"But I'm going to take on Odin, first." Steve takes a deep breath. "Get him his strength back."

"I thought it was to get rid of Dracula's Asgardian help." Bucky's brow furrows. "And what would you be giving up if you lose?"

"I can't do both?" He looks away from the second question, though. He doesn't want the speech.

"What would you be giving up?" Bucky presses.

"My strength. It's only fair."

"You're strength." He clearly does not sound happy. "Which would bring back your asthma and your heart problems and everything else that was medically wrong with you."

Loki buries his head in Carol's back and listens quietly.

Steve goes even quieter. "Medicine's a lot better now. Besides, he gave up everything. I should be allowed one risk, one gamble."

"It was his decision. And he didn't give up everything." Bucky argues.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough? That my only value is as this... Frankenstein they made me?" There's a tremor in his voice.

"No, of course not. But it would be nice if you lived more than a couple of years." Bucky's eyes flash. He'd sat next to Steve's sickbed more than enough times to know he'd been on borrowed time.

Steve swallows thickly. "Good thing I won't lose, then."

"Yeah. Now who's taking all the stupid with them."

"Fuck off. I can do this." Steve sighs. "And if I lose, it might be nice to just be Steve Rogers again."

Bucky shakes his head. "You were never just Steve Rogers. Not to me."

It's as good as permission to Steve. "Jerk."

"Punk. Besides, I thought you said this was all a big bluff."

"I did choose something I was sure Loki would refuse. I hoped he could see I was trying to match what he's doing." Steve frowns.

Loki gets up quietly and walks out of the room.

"Oops." Bucky says.

"Fuck." Steve groans.


	155. The Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki get into a fight.

Steve hurries, chasing after Loki. He prays his lover hasn't teleported already. He hasn't. Loki is in the guest bedroom. The laptop is out, and he's typing furiously on the keyboard. When he finds him, Steve sits quietly beside him for several minutes before finding courage to speak. "At least yell at me before you have blog regret."

"I'm not blogging. I'm writing you an email." His voice is tight. "Then I was going to let it sit overnight, reread it when I was calmer, and send you my edited version. Or would that be lying?" The last sentence is almost accusatory.

"No. That would be exceptionally wise of you." Steve's hand moves to touch Loki but he pulls back at the last second. "I'm not sure why you're so angry, though. You knew I didn't want you against Dracula on your own. I gave you my terms, hoping you'd realize I'd purposely gone exceptionally high. I know you've been unhappy and I know I'm not enough to fix it. I probably deserve whatever vitriol you have left, though."

"I was not going after Dracula!" He closes his eyes and takes a breath. When he speaks again, his voice is softer, but the words have a hard edge to them. "I was going to hunt vampires and try to find this Blade person so we could find out how to kill him. Then, depending on what was required, I would have informed you and the Avengers."

Steve frowns. Had he completely misread this? "But I thought... You said. You were so angry, so determined he had to die."

Loki looks into his eyes. "He does. But I don't have to be the one to do it."

"Oh." Steve stares at his hands, embarrassed.

"Did you forget it was your idea for me to impersonate you and kill him?"

Steve shakes his head. "I made that plan because I thought you were determined to kill him. If you had to do it, I needed to make sure you had the highest possible chance to survive."

Loki rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. "Steve, I'm not Thor. I don't attack things head-on. I always, always look for side entrances."

"Captain America. I'm used to making myself the target so people like you can use those side entrances." He chokes out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

After setting the computer aside, Loki pulls him into a hug. "I hate that you're the target. Do you have any idea how much I hate that?"

Steve clings tightly to Loki. "I'm sorry. I can't. It's. It's just what I am."

"I know. I'm not asking you to change." He holds him tighter. "You silly man, it's one of the reasons I love you." He can feel the tears well up in his eyes. "Now promise me you will not play a stupid chess game with Odin."

"I'm not going to promise that. Because it might yet be useful to us." He caresses Loki's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. "But I have no plans to do it anytime soon."

"You are insufferable. And I love you so fucking much."

"I love you, too, baby. And I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry." He give Loki a soft kiss. "I wish I were enough, that I could make you happy."

"You are. You..." He closes his eyes. "How would you feel if you could no longer be that target? If you could no longer help people?"

"I'd probably feel a bit lost." He admits.

"You are a target. I am a trickster. It is who we are." He cups Steve's cheek in his hand. "My...issues have nothing to do with you not being enough."

"I want to help you, Lo'." Steve looks at him with such pain and concern. "I'll do anything. I really will challenge Odin to get what you need."

"I don't need..." He takes a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry I kept my plans from you. I'm sorry you think you aren't enough for me. You are. I just need..." He licks his lips. "I need a little chaos."

"We can get you chaos. Just not at the expense of us." Steve pleads softly. "Start a prank war with Tony. We'll go to a monster car rally. Something."

"I also need you to be safe from vampires who have gotten much too brazen."

"They don't scare me. I've got you." He draws a finger down Loki's chest.

"Well they scare me, especially when they can circumvent my magic." Loki tells him.

Steve shakes his head. "Nothing can defeat us, together."

Loki isn't sure he believes that. "I hated you tonight, Steve. Probably as much as you hated me before."

"I've never hated you. Even when you were trying to rule the world." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"And now I feel like shit. Thanks." He sighs.

"I don't hate anyone, Lo'. You know that. I do get pretty mad sometimes, though."

"Well I hate everyone."

"Well, that's okay." Steve smiles, brushing hair from Loki's cheek. "Means I don't have to share."

"Not with anyone."

"Maybe a few kisses and cuddles with Buck and Carol?" He takes Loki's hands and kisses them before guiding them down to his thighs. "But there's one thing that has only ever belonged to you."

Loki nods. He gives a small smile and pulls his hands away. "If you wish to return to Buck and Carol cuddles, you're more than welcome. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Mmn, no." Steve shakes his head. "There's only one type of cuddle that will do for now."

He tries to smile, but right now he feels so damn tired. "Help me undress?"

Steve nods. With a kiss to Loki's temple, he starts on the shirt. Once it's gone, he lays Loki back against the bed before pulling off his pants. He makes sure Loki is completely comfortable before stepping back to undress himself. Loki watches with what looks like fear. Fear from knowing how fragile this all is. Nude, Steve curls himself around Loki and pulls the covers over them both. Loki feels a little safer. Soon he's back asleep.

Steve cries silently as he holds Loki close, a strange mix of relief and guilt. He apologizes silently and presses his face into Loki's neck until he finally falls asleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky makes coffee in the morning, hoping the smell will entice Steve to come to the kitchen. He's worried. Steve does trudge in, in just his pants. He rubs the back of his head. "Hi. Sorry."

He pours and hands Steve the mug. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy." He takes a long swallow.

"You don't sound convincing."

Steve shrugs. "Not my best sleep."

"Wanna talk about it?" Bucky offers.

"Not yet." Steve shrugs and shakes his head. Then he starts making tea.

"Will you two be okay?" Bucky adds, "And no sarcasm this time."

Steve nods though he keeps his focus on the hot water pouring into the mug.

Bucky is starting to think he needs to warn Carol about the situation. "You know if there's another weird awkward situation the next time you stay over, we may have to ban you for life."

"I feel like there's nothing but those anymore." Steve sighs and leans against the counter.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Steve shrugs. He doesn't have a clue how to fix anything, or even if he's looking at the right problems anymore. Bucky pulls him into a hug. "You know I've got your back."

He holds his best friend close, pressing his nose into his shoulder. "Even when I don't deserve it."

"You always deserve it. And anyone who says otherwise is getting a knuckle sandwich."

Steve eases out of the embrace. "You'll probably have to start with me. But how bout you just let me borrow something to jog in, instead?"

"You got it. Want company? Or do you need to clear your head?" He starts walking to his bedroom.

"I'm better without." Steve apologizes.

Bucky nods. He disappears for a moment, returning with some shorts and a t-shirt. "Have fun." He hands them over.

"Thanks." He takes them and Loki's tea back to the guest room.

Eyes still closed, Loki speaks. "Back already?"

"Tea." Steve explains as he puts the mug on the table. "Is it okay if I go for a run?"

Loki rolls onto his back and sits up. "Of course. Just try not to get kidnapped." He smiles to show it was a joke.

"I promise nothing." Steve tries to tease back, but he still sounds sad. He takes a soft kiss before changing.

"Did I break us?" Loki's voice is tentative. "Is this one of those cracks that will never heal?"

Steve stops, half dressed, and moves to sit next to Loki. He bumps their noses together. "First? This was me. You don't get to take credit for my stupid. Second, I want you to Google Japanese cracked pottery while I'm out. Then decide."

Loki takes a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Even when I don't deserve it." He kisses Loki again before pulling on the rest of his clothing. "If Bucky tries to harass you, tell Carol he turned down the reunion."

Loki nods. "Have a good run."

Steve smiles and heads out, feeling that little bit better.

Sipping his tea, Loki searches Japanese cracked pottery. He reads that cracks are made more pronounced when repaired. The belief is that the pottery is more beautiful for having been through difficulty. He smiles at the pictures and wishes Steve were there to kiss him.

It's almost an hour before Steve returns, flushed and sweaty. His first stop is the kitchen for some water. Loki is outside drinking more tea.

Steve hunkers down on to the ground next to him, working on his second glass of water. "You've forgiven me, right? Cause I'm still working on that part."

"Completely. Have you forgiven me?"

"You? Yes. Still working on me." He rests his head against Loki's leg. "Where have our hosts disappeared to?"

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "I'm not sure. I think they're still in their bedroom."

"I think we scared them. Bucky, at least." He sighs, cherishing those fingers.

"I'm sorry. I could have handled it better."

"No. You had a right to be upset." Steve looks up. "We'll make it up."

He nods. "I looked up what you told me. I don't like cracking, but I do like the idea of celebrating that we're still together."

Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "Our hardships will make us stronger."

It has to. Loki couldn't take losing Steve. "You need a shower."

"Yes. Would you care to join me?"

Loki smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

Steve stands, offering his hands. He takes one, his other still holding the cup that held his tea. Then he stands and follows Steve inside. After another stop in the kitchen, they're tasting flesh an stripping as the shower warms.

Loki gets in first then pulls Steve in with him. Then their mouths meet again as hands roam. Steve presses his love to the wall, eager to touch everything. Pulling Steve against him, Loki opens his mouth, wanting to taste more.

"Lo'." Steve purrs against his lips, exploring that warm mouth eagerly.

"I want to taste you." Loki breathes.

"Then taste, darling."

Loki turns them so that Steve is against the tile. He kisses hungrily down the strong neck and chest. His tongue sweeps over his nipple before his lips close around it. Steve gasps, spine arching away from the wall and toward that hot mouth. His hands slide over Loki's shoulders, lubricated by the falling water. Smiling against his skin, Loki continues trailing sucking kisses down the wet muscles. 

Desire heats his belly and stirs his cock. He looks down, following Loki's every move. "How are you so fucking erotic?"

Loki looks up and gives him one of his heated smiles. "Because that's how you make me feel." His tongue slides over and in Steve's belly button.

"You should've been god of sex." Steve moans loudly.

"Only for you." He kisses the tip of Steve's cock.

Steve takes a deep breath. "You've had others." It hadn't bothered him when they started dating but has become a slowly growing itch.

"None of whom made me feel the way you do." Loki strokes Steve's stomach. "I was a god. I was always the one being worshipped. The only being I have ever wanted to worship in return is you." He kisses the hip. "Please, Steve." He kisses the other hip. "Let me worship you." He kisses the tip of his cock. "Please."

Steve nods, his fingers carding through Loki's hair. "I can't deny you anything. You know that."

Loki takes an inch of the glorious cock into his mouth and sucks softly.

"Beautiful. My beautiful angel." He keeps running his fingers through Loki's hair, reminding himself not to tug.

He takes more into his mouth and hums before pulling away. Slowly, confidently, he works Steve's cock. Steve groans. His need is almost painful but Loki just keeps taking his time. He's tempted to just thrust into that hot mouth and take what he wants, but this is clearly about Loki giving and he won't deny his love that.

After a leisurely suck against the side of the cock and another to the testicles, Loki gets to the real business. He deep throats Steve's dick and sucks hard. He bobs his head, his tongue playing over the underside of the shaft.

"Oh God." Steve whines in the back of his throat and his fingers tighten on Loki's hair. He can't help the slight jerking of his hips. Loki moves faster, trying to coax his lover to climax. And it works. Steve grunts out his climax with a few spasms of pleasure.

Loki drinks it down like an elixir. He pulls away with a pop and looks up at his love. "Thank you."

Steve chuckles softly as he leans against the shower wall catching his breath. "Pretty sure I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Loki rises. "No, starlight. The pleasure was mine." He kisses him.

His mouth tastes of come and Steve treasures it, pulling him closer. "You sure? Do you need a little reciprocation?" He reaches down to caress Loki's cock.

"I'm sure. Though my body seems less so." This is evidenced by the twitching his cock is doing against Steve's hand.

"Do you want to wait?" Steve asks softly, nuzzling Loki's cheek."We could wait until we get home and then we could do something real nice. Maybe with my knees over your shoulders?"

"Yes." Loki kisses him. "I'd like that very much."

Steve nods and reaches to turn the water off as they continue that kiss.

"So does this mean we're going home today?"

"I think it might be for the best." He strokes Loki's cheek. "Don't you?"

He nods slowly. "We should probably dress first."

"You don't have to, you could teleport straight home." Steve's hand slides down Loki's chest. 

"True. But that would be rude." Loki takes his hand and kisses the fingers. "It would also mean not being with you. And that is not an option."

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "Yes, love. Whatever you want, love."

"Excellent answer." Loki takes one more kiss before getting out and drying off. Laughing, Steve steps out of the shower and steals Loki's towel for his own use. There are playful smiles and touches as they dress and pack. Then they head upstairs to see if their hosts are up yet.

"Bucky was up, though I guess he has good reason to go back to bed." Steve kisses Loki's fingers as they look around.

Bucky is dressed and clean-shaven and cooking bacon. "Hey." He looks at them trying to determine what the situation is now.

"And here I thought you'd be all sexed up." Steve teases and squeezes Bucky's shoulder.

Carol comes in from the other side, coffee cup between her two hands. "We don't have sex in this house anymore, didn't we tell you?"

"Shh. You aren't supposed to tell them that." Bucky chastises playfully.

Loki nods. "Decided to do it only in public places, eh?"

"Only making love. No sex." Carol points a finger at Bucky's nose. She grins widely.

"Well that's anticlimactic." Loki teases. "Good for you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Steve winks. "But if my Loki wants sex, he gets it. House rules or no."

Bucky smiles. "So you two are good?"

Steve wraps his arms around Loki. "We aren't married and pregnant good, but we're getting there."

"Give us 6 months." Loki says.

Carol smiles. "I doubt you'll need that long."

"Well." Steve shrugs and blushes.

"It may take awhile for his body to acclimate and the organs to all work properly." Loki explains.

Steve tilts his head. "Is that just an excuse for more sex, baby? Cause you only need to ask."

He smiles then gives a little shrug. Steve chuckles.

Bucky plates the bacon and starts making scrambled eggs. Carol finishes her coffee and sets aside the cup. Then she makes an attempt at stealing the entire plate of bacon. He slaps her hand. "Leave some for the guests."

Loki smiles. "She can have my bacon."

"See?" She flicks a spark at Bucky's nose.

"Well you can't have mine."

She leans in to whisper. "Oh no, you need your protein for feeding me your sausage later."

He blushes a little at that. "Geez, doll, get graphic why don't ya?"

"Oh, okay." She grins and raises her voice to be well heard. "After I've swallowed every bit of come you can give me, I'm going to wrap my legs around that thick skull of yours and not let you up even to breathe until I've had mine."

Now it's Steve's turn to blush. "Yeah, I think we'll head out after breakfast."

Bucky isn't sure whether to laugh or hide. "Uh, yeah."

Loki laughs. "Well it's a good thing you don't have sex in this house anymore."

Carol kisses Bucky's one cheek and pats the other, trying to calm her giggles. "Right?"

Bucky can hardly believe this. "Okay. Besides bacon, eggs, and come, does anyone want anything else for breakfast?"

"Do we have any grapefruit left?" She could check for herself, but she'd much rather put her hands in Bucky's pockets.

Steve rolls his eyes and goes to set the table. He doesn't need to see their friskiness right now.

Loki checks for her. "You have one left." He takes it out and sets it on the table for her.

"Thanks." She kisses his forehead then his lips.

"Not today." Steve warns gently.

"We had a difficult night." Loki explains. "But the light of day makes things clearer." He takes Steve's hand. "And strengthens us."

Carol looks at him in surprise, but follows his request and backs off. She bows her head. "Sorry."

Loki rubs her shoulder with one hand. "No worries." He gets some water as Bucky puts the eggs in a big bowl.

There are biscuits in the oven that come out. "They're from a tube. Sorry, Steve."

Steve pulls the chair out for Carol and helps her sit. "I'll never forgive you, buddy." He jokes.

"Hey, not all of us are whizzes in the kitchen." Bucky reminds him.

"But these won't taste like love." Steve teases gently.

Bucky gestures to the kitchen. "Be my guest, punk."

"Maybe next time."

Carol reaches a hand for Bucky. "It's perfect, honey."

"Thank you, doll." He gives her a light kiss then gives her half the bacon.

She smiles. "You're the perfect husband."

"Someday I need to record you saying that. For future use." He winks at her.

"I'll keep saying it if you keep being perfect." She kisses his nose.

Steve takes Loki's hand under the table. He's trembling. Loki turns to him, a worried expression on his face. He mouths 'what's wrong'. He glances over with a tiny shake of his head. They'll have a whole car ride to discuss.

"You should tell Wanda to come see us, sometime. We've been getting a lot of her brother but I barely know her." Carol suggests as she nibbles at her bacon.

"Yes." Loki returns his focus to her. "Perhaps the next time Steve drives up."

"Good." She smiles warmly. "I hope it's soon."

"Or maybe if you come down, for Veterans' day." Steve reminds Bucky gently.

"Well we do happen to have been invited to a Halloween party." Loki smiles.

"Right." Steve had almost forgotten. "We'll have to find costumes."

"I'm a sorcerer, love. We just need to decide on one."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Steve teases.

Loki's eyes narrow. "Only if it's after they've died."

Steve steals a glance at Bucky. "Tarzan and Jane."

Bucky smiles. "You sure you want to tempt everyone like that?"

"Well, Loki hardly ever shows off his body." Steve grins. "Bout time everyone saw what I have."

"So Loki would be Tarzan?" He seems surprised.

Steve looks at Loki. "If he wants."

Loki looks at Steve. "Should I know who that is?"

"We'll read some of the books. He's a jungle man. Wears a loin cloth." Steve winks.

"Watch the Disney movie." Carol suggests. "There's singing monkeys."

Loki presses his lips together in amusement. "Singing monkeys."

Bucky shakes his head. "Read the books."

"Used to be Buck's favourite, growing up." Steve explains. Suddenly he wonders if Bucky hadn't, at that point, seen himself as Tarzan with Steve as his Jane.

"Won't it be cold for a loincloth?" Loki asks.

"You won't be outside." Carol points out. "Though, I think you should both be women and come as a couple roller derby girls. That would be hot."

Bucky nods his agreement.

"What's roller derby?" Steve furrows his brow.

Loki pulls out his phone and searches. "It's a sport. Violent." He shows Steve some pictures.

Steve nods, raising an eyebrow at Loki. "Looks chaotic, but fun."

He nods. "How would you feel if I attempted to learn it? Maybe join a team." He shrugs. "It might help."

"I'd ask when your games were so I could watch." The idea of a team sport for Loki sounds amazing to him,especially if it also scratches that it. "Maybe you could talk Sofia into playing with you? Or Wanda? If you want someone with you."

"Won't be much of a Halloween costume if you play, though." Carol teases. From the reaction, she's glad she'd suggested the silly thought. She reaches for Bucky's hand.

Loki chuckles. "I doubt I'll be able to learn, get good enough, and join a team before Halloween. But I think we should make our costumes a surprise."

Steve takes that to mean Loki has an idea. "Are you going to have some sort of contest for costumes?"

"We could. We'll think about it." Carol gets up to start cleaning. She turns on the radio so they can hear the news as she does. She's feeling s bit slow and hindered by her belly. Steve is quickly up to help her.

Bucky is up, too. He's never really felt comfortable being alone with Loki. "Doll, you go sit. We've got this."

"You sure?" She meets his eyes.

"I'm sure. Go keep Loki company."

She starts to go, but pauses when the story she'd been waiting for comes over the radio. "...reports of the Captain Marvel look alike. She was seen stopping a bank robbery in Queens. There are no reports of super powers, authorities are currently crediting it as a brave citizen in a Halloween costume doing some good. The person in question was dressed in an original Ms Marvel version of the costume and had long blonde hair. Police remind everyone that vigilantism is not an appropriate action and remind citizens that the Avengers do work as a private entity within the military system."

Jess had sent her a text earlier. Carol's not sure how she feels about having a doppelganger.

Loki looks at Carol. "That's... odd."

"Right?" She moves to sit again.

Bucky looks to Steve. "Should we, I don't know, try to find this woman?"

"It could be a one-off thing." Steve lowers his head to consider it it. "But it could also be part of a bigger plan. The timing is perfect. Carol's out pregnant and it's Halloween? I mean..." He shakes his head.

"Perhaps Tony should monitor the situation." Loki suggests.

Steve nods and pulls out his phone to text the request immediately. "I wonder if it'll be all the Avengers?"

Loki is pulling up the story on his phone. There are a few pictures. He asks Carol how authentic the costume looks.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she got her hands on the real thing." Her finger touches the screen. It was her very first outfit, inspired by Mar Vell's.

"If there are others involved, it's telling that you are the first target."

"What do you mean?"

"Woman. Newer. Very popular. Pregnant, making it obvious she isn't you."

"I'm not so sure." She looks at the picture. "It's weird, but she hasn't really done anything yet. She hasn't shown any powers or even said anything."

"I did say if." Loki looks at the picture. "Maybe she was just tired of feeling powerless and decided to take matters into her own hands."

"That's something I can relate to." Carol nods. "Until something else happens, though, I'm just going to assume right place at the right time in the right costume."

He nods and puts his phone back on his home screen before turning it off.

"Might not hurt to make a public appearance or two to remind people I'm still pregnant, though." Carol chews on her lip. Bucky asks if she's up for that.

"As long as they don't have me running laps or something." She smiles. "You could come with me."

"Of course I'm coming with you."

She nods. "Well then, I'm not worried."

"You rarely are, doll." He winks at her with a smile.

"That's because I can incinerate most things with a thought." She winks back.

"That's my wife."

She grins. "Though I'd really rather punch them."

Bucky chuckles and rinses the soap off of the pan.

Steve's phone chimes and he checks it. "Tony says he's got Jarvis on lookout for any and all reports of doppelganger activities. Hopefully this is nothing." He returns to placing dishes in the cupboard.

Loki nods. "Good."

"Said he'll forward any stories straight to all our phones." He starts wiping the counters.

Carol nods and sighs. "Think my buddy Jimmy needs a guest?"

"We can ask." Loki says. "I'm sure they'd be happy to have you even as a cameo."

She smiles. "Can't lie, I'd be happy just to watch his show if I got to talk to him a bit."

"I'll call him Monday." He remembers he's not supposed to be stepping on toes. "I'll have someone call him Monday." He sends an email so that it'll be waiting for the team when they get in.

"Why can't you work for me, Lo'? You're the one I trust." She reaches for his hand.

He smiles and finds it strange to hear those words. "That's kind of you. But I need to see if I have the bandwidth. I would hate to agree and not be able to do my best for you."

"But you'd leave me with those idiots that let Stark look like an idiot but never show his good work?" She raises an eyebrow. "You could do a better job for all of us alone, than his entire current team."

Loki looks at Steve. "They aren't that bad. Tony isn't easy to handle." He offers a smile. "Let's talk when Steve and I get back from our honeymoon."

Steve chuckles. "She has a point, though. There's been hardly any coverage on Sokovia. He's putting in the world's first completely green power plant right now and where's the hype?"

"I thought you wanted me to work less."

"Maybe it's a matter of working smarter? Perhaps instead of working solo, you need to start your own firm. You make the calls, but get others to do the work." Steve gives Loki a look. "Your own little empire."

Carol grins. "There's going to be a lot of noise if Loki tries to take over the Avengers team account as a separate company."

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Loki says.

"Okay." Steve moves to stand behind him, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his head. "I think you could do it. Hell, I think you'd be incredible. But you need to do what feels right."

"I'd never get a vacation. Not for at least two or three years." Loki predicts.

"You barely take them anyway." He kisses Loki's ear.

"We should go." Loki stands. "Thank you for having us over." He kisses Carol's cheek.

"You're always welcome." She kisses his cheek, in turn, and gives both a hug.

After Carol's hug, Steve wraps Bucky firmly in his arms. "Be careful, in case this double thing is really a thing."

"We will." He pats Steve a couple of times. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Steve goes to Loki, ready to head out. "Darling, shall we?"

"We shall." Loki grabs their bag and heads to the car.

Steve steals one last hug from Bucky, promising to call him when they get home. "It's gonna be okay." He heads out to join Loki in the care.

Bucky sits next to Carol. "Truth. On a scale of 1 to 10, how freaked out are you about this imposter?"

"About a 3. That may go up depending on if she appears again and what she does." She takes his hand. "I mean, she looks enough like I used to in that outfit that some people might question me. But I think it's safe as long as she can't copy my powers."

"Okay." He kisses her temple. "How would you like to spend the day?"

She leans her head on his shoulder. "It looks so nice and sunny out. Can we go out somewhere?"

"Sure. Park? Or we can take one of those tourist buses around the city." He suggests.

"You know? I've never done that." She smiles.

"We should do it then." Bucky kisses her. "So are we doing this before or after we do what you so eloquently described this morning?"

"Both?" Her eyebrow goes up and she smirks. He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. She laughs, arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm open to other suggestions, of course."

"Nope. No other suggestions needed."

Settling into the bed where he lays her, she smiles. "You sure? Because I might be hungry for more than just... sausage." She licks her lips.

"Oh?" He takes his shirt off.

"Oh, that'll do nicely." She pushes him down so she can trail kissed along his chest.

He smiles widely as his skin heats up wherever she touches. "Doll, you can have whatever you want."

She reaches a nipple and flicks her tongue over it. "You. Breathless and needy."

"I'm already one of those."

"Good." She bites down around his nipple and gives a hard suck. He moans and arches into her. She returns to kisses, following the line of his pectoral until she can move to his belly.

He smiles at the ceiling and wonders how he got to be so lucky. She draws her teeth along his skin. Then she starts kissing back toward his throat as nimble fingers open his pants. Carol shifts up so she can tug his pants over his hips, at least enough to get his cock out. "I've always been better with actions than words. But I think you know what I mean." She tugs lightly on his freed cock.

"One of the reasons I love you, doll." He pulls her up into a kiss.

She tastes him slowly, kissing his lip and chin as well before finally pulling away. "Mmn, my beautiful boy."

"That's me." He boops her nose.

She smiles at him, leaning in to press her forehead to his. "Do you still want to play or are we just cuddling?" Her fingers stroke his face.

"Oh I wanna play."

Carol laughs and gives his cock another firm tug. "That's my honey."

He gasps as blood rushes to where her hands still holds him. "All yours."

She sucks on his bottom lip. With a flick of her tongue, she starts kissing the length of his neck. She bites down on his collar bone before kissing the the dip at the base of his throat. He is putty in her hands. His own are on her back, encouraging her. Carol shifts to straddle his leg. She moves her hands to massage the pronounced muscles of Bucky's abdomen as her lips work down his chest.

"Carol." His need is starting to become unbearable.

"Bucky." She teases as she hovers just above his stomach, lips slowly moving down a breath away from his skin.

"Damn it, Care!"

She leans back, giving him an innocent look. "What is it, honey?"

"You know what."

"Do I?" She looks down at his cock, her fingers touching it only lightly. "Do you mean this?"

"Ugh! Yes." He takes a breath. "Carol sweetie. I'd really love for you to finish what you started."

The tip of her tongue touches the tip of his cock before she lowers her mouth around him with teasing slowness. He fists the sheets in his frustration. He wouldn't change it for anything though. Her lips caress his hot flesh as she takes him into her mouth. She sucks gently then shifts so she can take even more, right to the back of her throat. She swallows. He moans.

It's a bit too much to keep it up, so she backs off but only enough that she can start a rhythm, bobbing her head as her lips grip him firmly.

"I love you." He sighs the words.

"Mmhmmn." She purrs around his cock. Her hand starts to work his thigh muscles, digging in and slowly working towards his ass. He bends his knees to get her more access.

Her hand slides over the strong muscle and her finger circles his anus. She draws herself off his cock only long enough to catch his eye. "How much you want?"

He tries to bend his knees, but his pants prevent that from happening. "You should have got me naked."

"Well." She moves so she can pull them off him. Then, since she's up anyway, she starts removing her own shirt and jeans.

Bucky grins at her. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better."

She sticks out her tongue as she drops her shirt to the floor. "Maybe for that, I'll make you come inside me before you eat me out."

"Certainly won't take long."

She gives him an affectionate look before straddling his hips, pulling his hands to her own to help guide her down. She feels perfect around him. She always does. As soon as she's down, he starts thrusting up into her.

"That's my good boy, my big, perfect. Unh." She groans, head falling back in pleasure. "Why do I ever even try asking for anything else?"

"Because you don't like getting bored." He tells her with a smile.

She grins back at him. "Maybe. But you've never left me bored. Not once."

"Good." He's still moving, trying to get deeper. "If I do, let me know. I'll try something new."

"Fuck Steve, you're the perfect one." She grinds down against his hips. He'd been close and she wants to be sure he does come.

Bucky stops. "Steve?"

She rolls her eyes. "I meant like his reputation, not." She slaps his stomach. 

He laughs. Resuming his thrusting, he kisses her hand. Soon he's back into it.

She's still a little angry, but it's easy to forgive when he feels this good. Her thighs squeeze his hips. "Come on, my perfect Mr Danvers. I want to feel you."

He's barely listening, lost in the drive to finish. He cries out when he finally comes.

She moans loudly, squeezing him again. "Fucking glorious, Barnes."

Out of breath, he laughs. "Not so bad yourself, Danvers."

"You're still gonna haveta eat me out, though." She teases as she slips off and lays beside him.

"Just tell me when." He rolls over and kisses her.

She strokes his face as she considers it. "Anytime you want. Everytime you want. That's your property."

He smiles. "I think I'll make you wait a little."

"Wait a little, I should go shower? Or just to tease?" She flicks her tongue over his lips.

"Either way works." He has a lazy grin on his face.

She shakes her head. "If I go through the effort of getting dressed, just for you to take it all off again, I won't be a very happy girl." She's got a playful half smirk which steals any real sting from her words.

"Oh I think I'm going to make you wait all day." He strokes her cheek. "Your pussy is my favorite dessert."

"Then you better let me up to shower." She leans in, kissing him again and again.

"No fun." He keeps kissing her.

She sucks happily on his upper lip. "So you want me out in public smelling of sex?"

"Yes." He grins. Then he sighs and rolls back. "Fine. Go shower."

She sits up, her hand stroking his stomach. "You know I can't reach anything anymore. Someone has to help me wash."

"Yes, ma'am." He gets up then takes her hands and leads her to the bathroom.

"I... scary words, Bucky." She kisses him gently as she turns on the shower. She takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know." He kisses her.

"But you deserve to hear it more. Because you're truly incredible." She takes both his hands in hers, holding them to her lips.

"Don't you know? I hear it every time you look at me."

She smiles, a hint of blush high in her cheeks. "I hope you always do. Just, are Steve and Loki okay? I'm guessing they had a fight?"

"Good guess." He tells her what happened. "But they seemed fine when we saw them together." He shrugs.

Her thumb brushes over his lip and she nods. "That's probably been simmering for a while. Explains why Steve looked a bit green when I said you were perfect."

"Yeah." He checks the shower. Deciding it's warm enough, he helps her inside. "I feel like I've been a bad friend."

"We have been busy, but he understands. He's happy for you, for us." She finds the soap and starts lathering the loofah.

"Yeah. Hasn't exactly been easy for them." He kisses her shoulder.

She rubs his neck. "When is life ever easy? That's why we _have_ friends."

"Is that why? And here I thought it was to have people to help us move." He jokes.

Carol swats his head with the loofah. "Fine, you feel you've been a shit friend. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

He shrugs. "Call him tonight and make sure he's okay."

"We have the party this week, but if you want to make an excuse to be in DC for a bit after that, I'm sure I can tell them we're there because of my work."

"Thanks, doll." He looks at her. "You know what I won't be doing? Suggesting that Loki take on more work."

Carol frowns, her forehead creasing. "You really think it's a problem?"

"Steve seems to think so."

"But Loki seems to enjoy his work. Wouldn't that make it good?" She turns so he can do her back.

He takes the loofah and runs it over her muscles. "He thinks he's been taking on too much with the wedding and everything."

"He's worried. Just as I worry about you not being social enough. He has to trust Loki to know his own limits."

"Well you'll be happy to know that I'm going to go over to Tracy's house a couple days a week to work on the book."

She smiles over her shoulder at him. "I'll get used to the fact that you're an introvert one of these days. I'm surprised your psychiatrist doesn't say anything. Or is it just me she hates?"

"Oh I get the 'go out and live life' speech every time I go." He smiles. "But now I have a wife and kids on the way to say I have."

"A wife she disapproves of, or is she finally over that?" She turns to kiss him, remembering his stories of his doctor not liking how their relationship progressed.

"Over it. Hard to argue with how much better I've gotten since meeting you." The loofah lowers and begins to wash below her waist.

Carol nods then teases. "She was probably just jealous that you never fucked her."

He laughs. "She's supposed to be a professional."

"Professionals don't get horny?"

"They do, but not for their patients."

"Oh right." Carol grins.

"Yeah, I know. That's not true. But they aren't supposed to act on them."

"Too late, now." She caresses his chest. "You are mine."

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't have wanted to date her anyway."

Carol's arms circle his neck. "Old? Ugly? Mean?"

"She'd always be trying to shrink my head."

Carol laughs. "We can't have that."

"Nope." He slides the loofah between her legs. "I like women who go with their gut."

She moans softly at the move. "My gut suggests we can wait til after lunch to go out."

"Yeah?" He moves that loofah slowly. "You sure?"

She swallows. "Yeah." A hand slides down his arm and reaches for his cock.

He slaps her hand away. "My gut is telling me I should eat your pussy a lot sooner than I intended."

"Oh!" Her mouth forms a circle. "Buck!"

"I'd say you're clean enough." He makes sure she's rinsed before turning off the water.

"I suppose so." She reaches for a towel, uncertain what he's thinking. He dries her off then himself. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. As soon as she's on it, he kisses up her inner thigh. She takes a deep breath in, letting her legs fall open for him.

It's his turn to worship her with his mouth. He kisses up her stomach. "Hi, girls. Don't mind me." He continues, placing gentle kisses over her breasts.

Carol laughs and strokes his hair. "They always get more excited to hear daddy."

"And what about mommy? Does she feel more excited?" He licks across her nipple.

"You know it." She moans loudly. The pleasure pools in her loins and she can feel her wetness grow.

His fingers test to see just how wet she is. Then he moves down and nuzzles his nose into her pubic hair. As promised, she wraps her legs securely around his head, limiting how far he can move. Given that limitation, it's amazing how much variation he can get. His tongue darts and swirls and takes long licks. He relishes the smell of her arousal, wanting to taste more.

"Oh, Buck." She moans loudly. Her hips angle up, silently begging for more.

It encourages him. He gently sucks on her clit before his tongue buries itself into her. It slowly pulls out, licking her walls as it does. Her appreciation is loud, repeated calls of his name until the pleasure steals her words, then it's inarticulate cries.

Bucky keeps going until she's pushing him away. Then he kisses her stomach. "Sorry for all the noise, girls. Couldn't be helped." He kisses them before lying beside Carol.

Carol laughs, reaching for his hand. "Loki can hear them, you know. He told me they love the sound of your voice."

"Yeah?" He smiles. "That's cool. Just think when Steve is pregnant, he can talk to the baby." Sometimes it amazes him the words that come out of his mouth. He chuckles at the insanity of what he just said.

Carol smiles. "He's a brave boy. If only every man who wanted kids could experience it." She rolls onto her side facing Bucky.

"You trying to tell me something?"

"I meant that in general. But you've been everything I could ask for in a baby daddy." She strokes his cheek.

"Baby daddy." It is still so strange for him that pregnancy out of wedlock is okay now. It had been so taboo in his day.

"And husband."

He nods. Then he smiles at her. "Does my beautiful wife have a craving for lunch?"

"No." She kisses him. "Just you."

"Not sure our girls will be satisfied with that." He kisses back.

She chuckles. "I think there's some salami, if you want to make sandwiches. Then we should get going."

He takes her hand and plays with her fingers. "And here I thought we could get on that tour bus, hop off to eat in Chinatown, then hop back on to finish the tour.

She smiles. "We could do that. If you want to do that. I just thought you were immediately right now hungry."

"I can wait a while." He kisses her hand. "We should probably dress though."

"Don't want to share me with the world?" She teases.

"Not all of you."

She taps her finger on his lips. "I agree. Your ass is far too nice for public consumption. Cover it up so we can go."

He takes one last kiss before getting up and putting his clothes back on.

It's a bit harder for her to get up, but she's soon doing the same. She also grabs a shoulder bag. "Should we bring water bottles or anything for this?"

"Yeah." He checks the weather. It's supposed to be a pretty day. "I think that's it." He grabs a couple of waters, and they head out.


	156. Trick or Treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki make up. Bucky and Carol host an exciting Halloween party.

Loki waits until they are out of the city before asking Steve what's wrong. "You were shaking."

"Was I?" He keeps his focus on the road, not wanting to think about it.

"Yes. You were." He notices that focus. "If you wish to wait till we get home, that's fine. But we are talking about it."

"It's. It's just stupid." He reaches for Loki's hand.

"I lived on Asgard. I'm used to stupid."

Steve licks his lips. "It was jealousy."

"Ah. Anything in particular or just generally all that they have?"

"She's so happy because of him." His fingers tighten around Loki's. "And I'm failing to make you happy."

Loki squeezes back. "That's not true. I wouldn't be here if you didn't. I'd have left, and you know that."

Steve nods, pressing his lips together. "I said it was stupid."

"Not stupid." Loki looks down. "I haven't been making you feel appreciated enough."

Steve shakes his head. "You were amazing through my last depression. What have I done for you while you've been unhappy?"

"Everything. Everything you can." Loki tells him. "You've taken me dancing and let me create impromptu parties. You've dealt with me working at odd hours. You've done so much."

"Then why do I feel I've failed you?"

"Because I haven't let you know. And for that I'm sorry." He takes a breath. "I'm not used to sharing my life."

"And I am?" Steve looks at him briefly.

"You had friends." Loki points out.

He shrugs. "You had Thor."

Loki looks over. "And you think I shared everything with him?"

"No more than I shared with my friends."

"I -" Loki stops himself. "You realize we're about to get into a pity contest." He takes a breath. "Will you teach me how to roller skate?"

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered why we connected in the first place." Steve smiles. "Now why would you think I've ever roller skated in my life?"

"We connected because you're kind and thoughtful and can somehow look through me and make me feel safe." He smiles. "Maybe we can learn to rollerskating together."

"We also connected over a deep understanding of similar pain, and the realization that we could end each other's pain." Steve pulls the car into a rest stop and turns to face Loki.

"Some pain can't be fixed, but you make it bearable." He looks into Steve's eyes. "I do love you."

Steve blushes. "Even when you hate me?"

Loki nods. "Even when I hate you. Which doesn't happen often. And is usually my fault."

Steve nods, then he unclips his seatbelt so he can hug Loki.

He holds him tight. "Don't be jealous of Bucky and Carol. I wouldn't trade our lives for theirs."

"Yes, darling." Steve nuzzles his head under Loki's chin. "I love you more than I thought possible. I would never trade that. Even if we never married or had kids."

"Even so, we are getting married in 2 months."

"I'm incredibly nervous. But happy." He kisses Loki's neck.

"Do we want a wedding shower?"

"We don't need one. It's really just another excuse for presents." He presses soft kisses to Loki's cheek.

"I agree. No shower." He bites his lip. "And instead of wedding gifts, I thought instead we could ask people to give to a charity."

Steve nods. "Exactly what I wanted. Should we pick a certain charity, or let them pick one and show us?"

"Whichever you prefer." Loki gives him a kiss.

"Let's choose one. Something that we really believe in." His blue eyes still contain a hint of sadness.

Loki runs his fingers through the blond hair. "Sarah Rogers. Then they honor your mother while celebrating our happiness."

Steve nods. "I like that. But we should honour your mother, too."

Loki shrugs, pretending thoughts of his mother don't bring regret and pain. "I'm not sure how."

"What was something she loved? Do I remember you saying she had a garden? We could suggest plants or seeds as a possible gift and plant a garden in her memory." Steve takes Loki's hands and rubs them.

Eyes filing with tears, he nods. "Perhaps in an inner city somewhere?" He shakes his head. "I wouldn't know how to even start."

"Let me figure it out. My wedding gift to you." He kisses Loki's fingers. "In New York? Or would you prefer someplace else?"

"I'd like it to be nearer home. Maybe Baltimore?" He looks up at Steve. "You would really do this?"

"In a heartbeat. I just thought New York since..." He trails off.

"Oh." He nods. "Hell's Kitchen. I know they were hit especially bad."

"I'll ask Matt to help us find some land. We could make it one of those community gardens where people can plant vegetables or whatever." He looks at Loki to see what he thinks.

He smiles. "You're so thoughtful. Thank you."

"Well. I love you." He ducks his head.

Loki lifts his chin. "You never have to hide from me. You never have to feel embarrassed or ashamed."

Steve meets his eyes and can't help a chuckle. "Sorry. I guess I'm kind of ridiculous sometimes."

"It's sweet. But unnecessary with me." He takes a kiss. "I love and accept you, just as you are."

"Then you should accept that I sometimes get embarrassed or ashamed." Steve teases, rubbing his nose against Loki's cheek.

That makes Loki chuckle. "Touché."

"Night sky?" There's something unusually vulnerable in his voice. "Would you hold me?"

Loki replies by getting out of the car. He walks to the driver's side and opens the door. Then he pulls Steve out and into a tight hug. Steve nuzzles as close as he can. His fingers dig into Loki's back and he buries his head in his shoulder.

"I'm happy. I promise you I'm happy." He gives Steve a squeeze. "I just get... I feel a need to prove myself, to stay busy so my head doesn't get the better of me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I assumed the worst of you. I'm sorry I acted out of fear and made that stupid plan. I'm sorry it took my talking to Bucky for it to come out." Steve takes a calming breath.

"There's enough blame to go around. I was afraid, too." He admits. "I'll try to be better."

Steve nods slowly. "I'll try to ask. It's shameful of me to have assumed the worst. I know you better than that."

"My history tends to lean towards me doing the worst."

"Only your distant past." Steve holds his cheek.

"Feeling any better?"

"Getting there." He smiles softly.

"Is there anything I can do to get you a bit further?" Loki asks.

Steve considers it. "A kiss that I can feel in my toes. Then we go home."

Loki smiles. He leans in then stops. He leans in more then stops. Finally his lips touch Steve's. It starts out slow. Then Loki coaxes his lover's lips open. His tongue breaks into the heat of Steve's mouth, and he tastes him thoroughly. Steve moans, hands on Loki's chest. He can definitely feel that pleasure trickling through him. He pulls away gradually, giving the lips one last nip before parting completely. "Will that do?"

"For now." Steve smiles warmly.

"There will be more where that came from once we get back home." Loki gives one last kiss before letting Steve go and heading to his side of the car.

"That's what I was hoping." He gets back in and they're on the way again.

About half an hour in, Loki can no longer put off asking a question. "Do you really think I should start my own PR firm?"

"I think you could be successful if you tried it. And I believe you might be happier." He shrugs.

He shakes his head. "The Avengers would be my only clients. And I struggle with the whole work life balance as it is."

"Then don't. It's all you, baby."

"I do appreciate your confidence in me." He goes silent for a moment. "May I confess something?"

"Of course." He reaches for Loki's hand again.

He looks at his hands. "When Carol said she trusted me, I immediately started thinking of how I could take advantage of that."

Steve squeezes his fingers. "It's one thing to consider it, it's something else to do it. I doubt you could ever hurt her. You seem to have grown close."

"We have. But my nature is still to use." He sighs.

"No." Steve has a strange little smile. "That's your programming, from Odin. If it was your nature, you wouldn't feel bad."

"That's your influence. I wouldn't have cared before."

"Has it ever occurred that maybe you were raised not to sit on the throne, but stand behind it? You have all these skills to do the little things a king would need but couldn't be seen doing." Steve's fingers caress Loki's hand. "The problem is, your king broke loyalty and those skills got turned loose. A man with your power and knowledge is dangerous. I think Odin knew what you would do. I think he pointed you in that direction. And it broke you. It left cracks for Thanos to seep in. You were the walking wounded when I found you. We're nursing you back to health."

"The war relic that was meant to do the king's dirty work." Loki scowls. "Because Odin forbid that Thor ever become unworthy." There is a harshness in his voice that sounds guttural. "Fuck them. I'm not that. I won't be that."

Steve squeezes Loki's hand. "I think that may be why Odin is still after you, though. But you are so much more than some tool. I wish I could punch him in his good eye until he realized it."

That makes Loki laugh. "I'd love to see that. But he must know I'd never help him willingly. And if it was unwillingly, I'd have no problem using my skills against him."

"Baby." Steve's voice softens. "I never said he wanted you back. What do you do with a dog who bites his master's hand?"

"Depends on the master. You're saying he wants to kill me."

"I'm saying he might be looking for an excuse. But you don't prove a dog is vicious by shoving your hand down its throat."

Loki slumps in his seat. "I don't want to think about Odin anymore."

"Apologies." Steve flashed him a small smile. "If I can find his motive, I can find his weakness."

"Thor may be able to help. My guess is that I hurt his pride." Loki looks out the window. "Can we stop for pastries?"

"Of course. Tell me if you see something that looks good." Steve worries slightly.

Loki looks for one on his phone. They end up at one about half an hour outside DC. Along with an apple fritter, he gets hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.

Steve sips his coffee and smiles at Loki. He's opted for only the drink, wanting to grab something more substantial once they're home. "I bet I could make those."

"I'm sure you could." Loki smiles. "But a) I didn't want to wait and b) I'd rather you were with me than in the kitchen."

"Oh, I see how this is." Steve chuckles.

"You know how impatient I can be."

"Well, I'll need five minutes for a sandwich, you can use it to get what you need." He winks.

Loki's eyebrow rises. "Are you flirting with me, Captain Rogers?"

"Would I do that?" Steve pretends innocence.

"Yes." Loki leans in. "You may have most people fooled but not me."

"No." Steve smirks. "I suppose I have you wrapped around me and, usually, deep inside."

"You are terrible." Green eyes narrow playfully. "And people think I'm the bad influence."

Steve chuckles. "I can't help it. I was suppressed my whole life."

Loki reaches out and touches Steve's hands. "Let's go home."

Steve nods. "That sounds perfect."

After popping the last of the fritter into his mouth, Loki gets up and heads back to the car. Steve follows after him with a smile. He's glad home is so close because he suspects Loki will make this last half hour torturous.

He actually behaves for the most part. He puts music on and gradually goes from mouthing the words to singing full out. Steve sings along with him, and they can't help but laugh happily as they arrive home. "God, I love you."

"And I love you." Loki leans over and kisses him. "Fair warning, if Wanda isn't home, I'm stripping my way to the gym where we will wrestle naked."

"And if she is?" There's an amused challenge there.

"Then I'll wait to remove my clothes until I get to the gym."

"Good. Cause I think they're both home" Steve gives him a soft kiss as he goes to open the door.

"Helloooo." Loki calls when he goes into the house. The cats come running first, and he pets them lovingly.

There's a note on the counter, saying the twins have gone out (since they weren't sure when Steve and Loki would be back) until after supper. Steve shrugs as he hands it to Loki.

He smiles and immediately starts to strip. "See you downstairs." He starts off.

Steve laughs. He really does want that sandwich but he makes it super fast. Then he grabs a couple bottles of water and goes to see what Loki's up to.

Loki is naked and doing yoga on the padded floor. He's in a warrior pose, lunging with his arms outstretched.

Steve watches with rapt interest. It's not often enough that he studies Loki's muscles in movement. His fingers itch for paper.

He goes through several pares before acknowledging Steve's presence. "Is one of those waters for me?"

It takes a moment for Steve to remember he's holding them. "Hmmn? Oh. Yes, yes. Here."

"Thank you." Loki walks over and takes it. "That felt good after so long in the car."

"It looked so good, car or not." He tries to steal a kiss and though Loki lets him get close, he pulls away at the last moment. He smiles mischievously as he takes a drink of his water.

Steve laughs. "You're trouble."

"Which is how you like me." He winks. "Join me for yoga?"

"Love to." He begins to strip.

"How was your sandwich?"

"Filling. I have lots of energy at your disposal." He teases.

Loki holds the water bottle to his lips. "Excellent. Perhaps I won't need roller derby after all." He drinks.

Steve pouts. "But I was looking the to being the loud obnoxious fan at all your happiness."

He laughs. "I'd still need to learn to roller skate." He takes one last swig of water before putting it down.

"Well, you managed ice skating okay." He tugs Loki in. "Can't be that different."

"Yes." He wraps his arms over Steve's shoulders. "But I have to be good enough to knock people over."

Steve grins. "I can help you practice that part." He shifts his weight to take them both to the ground and he pins Loki's hands.

Green eyes smile up. "I thought we were doing yoga."

"Oh, right. Slipped my mind." Steve chuckles.

"Quite alright." He lifts his head to kiss his lover. "This is just as good."

Steve releases his grip on Loki's wrists so he can hold his head while they continue kissing. He shifts so instead of kneeling beside Loki, he's now straddling him. He takes a deep breath when their cocks touch.

Loki nips at his lip. "You are glorious." He squeezes Steve's ass.

"Mmmn. I think I promised that to you." Steve raises his eyebrows.

"You did. Interesting since it was already mine." He licks his lips then gives Steve a deep kiss. Steve moans, helpless as always to Loki's charm. He grinds his hips down causing friction between them. There's a reciprocating moan. "I guess we're skipping the yoga."

"Straight to the kama sutra." Steve agrees. His mouth moves over Loki's chin and down his throat.

There's a meow. Loki cranes his neck and sees Ink on the stairs. "Go upstairs, little one." Another Loki comes downstairs with the lube. Ink sniffs in his direction then runs down.

Steve laughs. "What have you done?"

"Just getting what we need." He reaches up and has the duplicate place the lube in his hand. "Would you like him to stay?"

"I meant the cat, but we seem safe." He kisses Loki's chin. "I want you. Only you."

The other Loki picks up Ink and takes her upstairs.

"There. All gone." Loki says as he lubes up his fingers.

"Perfect. Just you and me and a bottle of lube. The way it should be." Steve grins.

"I couldn't agree more." Loki presses a finger against his lover's anus and slowly pushes it in. Steve eyes shut, lashes fluttering against his cheeks as a pleased noise escapes him. Loki drinks in those fluttering lashes. He works his finger in and out until the muscles relax. Then he adds a second.

"Oh, so good." Steve's forehead presses against Loki's shoulder as he relaxes into it.

As he adds a third finger, Loki grinds up against Steve's cock. His breath is already coming heavy. He's hard and impatient to feel his lover's warmth around him.

Steve whimpers. "Loki." He's more then ready and always eager.

"Are you staying on top?"

"It's not what I promised, but this is for you. Well. The position is. I'm having fun either way." He wiggles against Loki.

He responds with a slow kiss that ends when he rolls them over. He smiles down at the Captain. "I think I like this way better."

"Its a great view." He grips Loki's neck, rubbing.

"Shall we test your flexibility?" Loki lifts Steve's legs until he's folded in half then slowly pushes them out.

"Mmn." The stretch feels quite good on the underused muscles. "Can I spread wide enough to fit all if you in?"

"That sounds like a challenge." Loki spreads Steve's legs wider. Then he slowly pushes in.

Steve laughs and groans at the same time, his pleasure obvious. "I feel I could do anything you wanted me to."

"Right now all I want for you to do is feel pleasure." He stops halfway in. Looking into Steve's eyes, he pulls out just a little before continuing forward.

"Done." More happy noises cone from Steve as he slides his hands over Loki's chest.

Loki stops again. He kisses Steve as he continues. Finally fully sheathed, he smiles at his love. "Good?"

"So good." He pulls Loki into another kiss before teasing him. "Though you are being awfully slow about it."

"Is that a problem?" He smiles smugly.

"Not yet." Steve has a touch of mischief in his grin.

"Good." Loki starts his thrusts. They begin shallow but soon get deeper and deeper.

"Mmn." Steve purrs, one hand sliding over Loki's ass to get a firm grip. "Oh, you know what I love, baby."

With each thrust, Loki answers. "Truth. Justice. Freedom. Me."

Steve chuckles. "Yes. Very yes. Ooh. Could you just, right there?"

Loki concentrate there and strokes Steve's cock as he does.

"Yes, yes!" Steve's fingers dig into Loki's sides. "Loki you're...you're..." He cries out loudly, back arching as he comes over Loki's hand and his belly.

Green eyes watch in wonder. The sight bring him closer, but it takes another for thrusts before he's crying out and pumping his seed into his love.

"Perfect." Steve whispers, his fingers drawing small circles on Loki's lower back.

"I love you." It's said in a satisfied breath.

Steve smiles and looks up. "Yeah, me too."

Loki pulls out and lies next to him. "Have we filled our crack? Gilded it in gold?"

"You filled my crack." Steve teases, then he sobers and gives Loki a tender kiss. "I know better than to hope we never have another, but I hope they all repair as well."

Loki chuckles at the joke. "I promise to work at every one." There's another kiss, slow and sensual.

"Our forever will be beyond beautiful." Steve promises those soft lips.

"If anyone can make that true, it's you."

"Can't do it alone."

"You won't have to." Loki promises in return. "Not ever."

"I know. I love you." There's another passionate kiss, the kind that only ends because oxygen is essential to life.

"That was better than yoga." Loki decides as he tries to catch his breath.

Steve grins. "Pretty sure it was yoga."

Loki laughs. "And what would you call the pose we just performed?"

"Hmmn. 'Open fiance'?" Steve laughs, too.

"Perfect." Loki pulls him into another kiss.

"We going to stay here all day? Let the twins find us and be scarred?" Steve jokes.

There's another laugh. "Should we be so cruel?"

"Maaaaaybe not." Steve grins. "Why don't we go take a bath?"

Loki nods but waits for a moment to get up. When he does, he does so slowly.

Steve watches him, brow furrowed. "You okay?"

"Yes. I was just very comfortable." Loki offers his hand.

Steve takes it and pulls himself up. "I was worried you'd pulled a muscle." He takes on a sultry tone. "Can I pull a muscle?"

"Whichever muscle you want." Loki coos.

He reaches down to give Loki's cock a gentle tug. "Bath first, then I'll give it a work out."

"Another? It's going to get so strong." Loki teases. He picks up his clothes as they head up.

Steve also grabs his. "Is that a problem?"

Loki pretends to think about it. "Nope."

Steve laughs and tickles Loki as he chases him up to their bathroom. The sound of giggles and running is heard through most of the house. Loki gets to the tub first and starts to fill it up before relieving his bladder.

Steve squeezes in beside him to do the same. Then he kisses his cheek. "You're gorgeous. I love your laugh."

"No one makes me laugh like you do. Silly man." Loki kisses his cheek back.

"Good. I love making you laugh." He pulls Loki into his arms.

"You make me want to be a better man." He kisses Steve's nose. "You have no idea how frightening that is."

"It's pretty frightening to have that power over someone." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"Good thing you're you." Loki moves away to check the water and add some bubbles.

Steve nods, eyes roaming Loki's body. "Even I have my weaknesses."

That makes Loki smile. He teases. "Weakness? You?"

"One or two." He pulls Loki close again.

"Best not to tell me." He runs his hands over Steve's shoulders. "I might use it against you."

Steve smirks. "I was sort of hoping you would."

"Then by all means, Sampson. Tell your Delilah." Loki's fingers twirl the blond hair.

It makes him think of a song and starts humming. "You are my greatest downfall, I loved you first, I loved you first... Sorry, song's called Samson. Shall we?"

"Yes. And don't be sorry. I enjoyed it." Loki assures him.

Steve smiles. "And it's true. You are my greatest weakness."

"I'll try not to let anyone use it against you." Loki kisses him then gets into the bath. Steve follows and soon so do more kisses.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is being everything laid out for the Halloween. He's already in his black robes with his light saber and dark circles under his eyes. He's got alcoholic and non alcoholic punch complete with eyeball ice. Carol is putting small electric candles in the two jackolanterns they carved - after two certain droids. There's a table full of treats, caramel corn and candied apples, and toffee kisses. Bucky had insisted they also get peanut butter cups. "They're good for you." He looks around. "Are we good? I think we're good."

"I don't know." She starts messing with the cobwebs in the corner again. She's proud of her dress. She's outdone herself in her sewing skills, and it looks just like the movie.

He walks up behind her and kisses her neck. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Not often enough." She leans against him. "I feel I'm forgetting something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Is there enough decor?" She holds his arms as she looks around.

"It's perfect. All we need is music."

"I think there's a Halloween songs on that radio channel on the TV." She turns and adjusts his hood.

"Padme, I'm so angry." He says it stiffly, mimicking the movie.

Carol snorts. "Hungry? You're hungry?"

"Angry. But yeah. Now that you mention it." He smiles and grabs some chips.

"Not too much." She pats his cheek. "Leave some for our guests."

He nods then goes to look for that channel for music. Carol smiles and tidies the table again.

"Jess is bringing Tracy?" This is the fourth time Bucky has asked.

"Should I say no, this time?" Carol fondly rolls her eyes.

"Sorry." He kisses her cheek. "Scary words. Our should I say spoooooky."

"Dork." She hits his chest.

Logan and Sam arrive first. The mutant is just wearing an a-shirt and jeans. When Bucky asks him who he is, Logan yells. "Stella!"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "You're Stella?"

"No. I'm Marlon Brando in A Streetcar Named Desire." He looks to Carol. "You need to step up his film education."

Sam shrugs. "I told him it was a bad plan." He's in a red hat and overalls with an oversized fake moustache.

Carol chuckles. "Hey, I haven't even seen that one. I get the reference, though. A+. Sam needs a gokart, though."

Logan shakes his head in shame.

Just as Bucky is about to shut the door, another car comes up. It's Steve, Loki, Wanda, and Pietro. "Holy shit. Carol, you gotta see this."

Steve's still not sure how Loki talked him into this. (But he sure as hell better talk him _out_ later.) The tiny gold shorts leave little to the imagination and make for a rather cool dash to the door, even with his coat.

Wanda has dressed as a mouse, with grey ears and a tail which she is trying to hide behind.

Pietro is dressed as a Luke Skywalker. When he sees Bucky, he smiles. "Father!"

Loki has his hair curly and is wearing heavy make-up and black high heels. When his coat comes off, the picture is complete. He looks straight out of Rocky Horror.

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Nice costumes."

Steve blushes as his coat is taken. "Loki liked the movie."

"I am not with them." Wanda mutters and tries to sneak ahead.

"I think you look gorgeous." Loki kisses his cheek. He looks over at Carol. "Love, you look absolutely beautiful. Where did you get the costume?" He gives her a hug.

"I made it with my own two hands." She smiles as she hugs him back. "Bucky's, too. Isn't he fearsome?"

"Very. You have talent."

Pietro walks up to Logan. "Die Hard. Yippi-ki-ay motherfucker."

The mutant shakes his head. "Marlong Brando in, oh, never mind."

"Do you see? I have new parents tonight." He grins at Carol and Bucky.

Carol blows him a kiss and gives a little wink. There's another knock on the door and soon Jess and Tracy are stepping in. Jess has gone over the top dressed as Elvira.

Pietro looks at her and gives a wolf whistle. A second later, he's by her side. "Hello, temptress."

"Hello yourself. Tracy, have you met Pietro?" She passes her hand between boyfriend and friend.

"So this is the elusive boyfriend. Nice to meet you finally." Tracy offers her hand.

"My pleasure." Pietro bows his head a little and kisses her hand. "Jess tells me many things about you."

"Don't believe any of it." Tracy isn't sure if she should find him charming or oily. For now, she'll give Jess the benefit of the doubt and go with charming.

Jess smiles. "Come, I should introduce you to who we have here." Meanwhile she's thinking nasty things if Monica doesn't show up soon.

The good news is that Monica Rambeau does show up. The bad news is that she shows up with Frank Gianelli, an ex-boyfriend of Carol's.

"Oh my God." Carol hides her face in Bucky's shoulder the second she politely can. "Where's Tony Stark to detract the attention when you need him?"

"He said something about a party at Lady GaGa's place." Or as Bucky prefers, the meat-dress lady. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She gets a lot more okay with the arrival of their next guest; Jimmy Fallon and wife. "Jimmy!" Carol races over to hug him.

"Hi, Carol. Wow! Look at you." He introduces his wife as Bucky comes over. Then they immediately start talking about baby stuff.

Loki takes Steve's hand. "Starlight, if you're feeling over exposed, I can change you to Brad."

Steve takes a deep breath. "I'm okay. A little better now that I can see Jess's belly button from her collar."

"Good." He leans over and whispers into his ear. "You are very distracting. I can't wait to get you to our bedroom and give my creation a proper testing."

Steve chuckles and slaps Loki's ass. "Stop that. Go meet and greet."

Loki smiles at Tracy, who walks over. He laughs when he sees the name tag identifying her as God. "I saw it on a show once. Always liked the idea." She looks over at Steve. "Nice costume." She winks at him.

"Apparently I look better in less." He shrugs. "Who am I to argue?"

"You know when I was a lot younger, I'd go to the midnight showings where they act it out. I used to play Columbia. The girl in the sequins and top hat." She adds the last for clarification. 

Steve gives her a quick look over, blushing as he catches himself. "I, uh, I'm sure you filled the part nicely."

"I turned a head or two back in my day." She gives him a wink. 

"It's still your day," Loki tells her.

"They way you say that, I almost believe you. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She takes them over to Monica. "Remember me?"

"Like you'd let me forget." Monica kisses her cheek. She looks at Steve and Loki. "Don't tell me, you're Carol's friends."

"Through Bucky, yeah." Steve offers his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers, this is Loki Frigguson."

Monica's eyebrow rises. She takes his hand. "Not what I expected." She admits. 

"Steve always manages to exceed expectations." Loki says with a smile.

"Monica Rambeau. Nice to meet you both. This is Frank. We're old friends of Carol's."

"It's nice to know some of Carol's people, finally." Steve takes Frank's hand, too.

Frank keeps his shake casual before putting his hands back in his jeans pocket. He's wearing a cowboy hat and bandana and calling himself a cowboy. "Yeah. It's something."

Steve gets a text from Natasha with pictures of her with Clint's kids. 'Happy Halloween.'

Steve shares it around. "Aren't they cute? I love the princess Hulk outfit."

"That's cute." Tracy admits. She looks over at Carol. "Can't wait to see what my granbabies' costumes will be."

"I still can't believe Carol is that pregnant." Monica says.

"Seriously." Frank seems a bit annoyed.

"Are you two dating?" Loki asks innocently, though his intention is far from innocent.

Monica shrugs.

"I think Carol would hit me for that." Frank finally gives a small smile.

"Don't oversell yourself, kid." Tracy tells him.

Frank gives her a look. "So you prefer the new guy?"

"Carol does. That's enough for me."

Frank crosses his arms. Then he gets an idea and marches over to Bucky.

Bucky is laughing as he sees the cowboy stride over. "Hi." There's a slight edge to his voice implying this guy, whoever he is, better not make trouble.

"You Carol's husband?"

"Yeah. Got a ring and everything." He holds out his hand. "Bucky Barnes. And you are?"

He punches Bucky hard across the face. "Frank Gianelli."

Bucky's head barely moves. "Nice to meet you, Frank. Is it my turn now?"

"Jesus Christ." Carol looks over as she hears the noise then marches over when she see what's going on. "Do not start."

Frank huffs a breath. "Jeez. You some sort of freak?"

"Hey." Bucky says to Carol. "He hit first." Then he turns to Frank. "Freak is an ugly term. Now why don't we go outside and settle this, whatever this is."

Tracy glares at Monica. "You get that boy out of here right now."

"Bucky, easy. Frank?" She punches him, though she does hold back it still causes blood.

The dark-skinned woman runs over. "Jesus, Carol." She takes Franks head between her hands. "You okay?"

"I think you should leave." Bucky suggests.

"God." Frank covers his nose with his hand. "Shoulda realized she'd still be a jealous cunt. I'm done here."

"What did you say?!" Bucky grabs his arm and escorts him outside.

"Bucky! Leave it!" Carol takes a deep breath.

Monica follows. "He's an idiot. Just let him go. We'll leave." She can't believe Frank is being such an ass.

Loki appears outside. "Bucky, go inside. I'll take care of this."

Frank merely grunts as he pulls away and climbs inside the car.

"Did you hear what he called her?"

Monica gets into the driver's seat. "Asshole. You said you were over her."

"I lied." He's found a few tissues and is holding them to his nose.

Bucky stares at the car. "Man if I had the force right now, he'd be force choked."

They watch as the car drives away.

Steve and Carol have both come to the door to see what's happening. "Bucky, leave it. He's just jealous. Please."

Bucky walks to her and pulls her into a hug. "You okay?"

"I should have punched him harder." Carol squeezes. "Let's get back in before Steve freezes his nuts off."

Steve makes a face. "Hey."

"That was a hell of a punch though, Colonel. Good job." Bucky kisses her temple as he walks her inside.

Loki swats Steve's ass as they follow.

"Monica should've known better than to bring him. It was an awkward break up." Carol frowns.

Bucky nods. Seeing all eyes on them, he raises his voice. "Show's over, folks. Please, no more punching for tonight. That means you, Jimmy." He gives a teasing smile at the late night talk show host.

"Yeah. No worries there. I'm not that stupid." Jimmy replies.

"Thank you." Carol raises a hand. "Tony is still supposed to show up, so enjoy yourselves while you can."

Wanda, meanwhile, has secluded herself to a corner. She keeps peeking at the door hopefully.

She gets a text from Vision. 'Are you still at the party?'

She smiles when she sees it. 'I am. Will you come?'

'I cannot decide on a costume.'

'I'm a mouse, you could be a cat?'

There is a pause before he answers. 'I do not wish to go as a creature that would harm you.'

Wanda chuckles. 'I might not have a problem if you wanted to catch and "eat" me'

Vision is very surprised by the message. He is just about to send a reply stating he eats neither human nor mouse when he realizes she meant it as a euphemism. That surprises him even more. Though they have become more intimate, their clothes have always remained on. He doesn't know how to reply now. 'Might not or would not?' He's a little surprised at his own forwardness.

'Would not. With the right circumstance, of course.'

Vision decides he will go to the party. But his quick search shows that men generally do not go as cats. He decides to go as a wolf instead. He wears a grey hairy costume showing only his purple face. Soon, he's at the door, ringing the bell to be let in.

Carol answers and laughs in surprise at the costume. "Very nice, Vision. I think there's a little mouse waiting for you."

"Thank you, Carol. You look lovely." He walks in and seeks out Wanda, who is in her corner, playing with a cup of punch.

He walks over to her. "I hope you don't mind. I chose a different animal."

"You look good." Her eyes move over him.

"As do you." He smiles. "I chose a wolf because it is still predatory. And your texts seemed to indicate-" He looks around to make sure no one is listening. "Seemed to indicate you wished me to be more predatory."

Wanda smiles. "Tonight I do, yes."

He sits beside her and takes her hand. "Are you having fun?"

"A little, more now. You missed excitement. Some guy tries to hit Bucky."

He's surprised. "Did he? Do you know why?"

"No. Carol seemed quite angry. He was with her friend. I first assumed they were together, but I think maybe he used to date Carol." She'd pieced some of that together from the emotions those involved had given off.

"Interesting." He looks at her. "Is that good?" He indicates the contents of her cup.

She offers it to him. "It's nice. Sweet. There is also one with alcohol."

He takes a sip. In doing so, he's able to tell her every ingredient in it. But he thinks perhaps that would bore her, so he doesn't. "You and your brother are not dressed alike."

"We rarely are. We are very different, really." She shrugs. "But I trust him over anyone. And I love him. I have killed for him."

"If course." He looks around. "I should probably say hello to everyone."

She smiles. "That is the polite thing, yes. Would you like me with you?"

"If you don't mind." He gets up and offers his hand. She takes it and they start their circuit of the room. Vision says hello. He gets a surprising hug from Logan when he identifies the costume. He looks over at Wanda for an explanation.

"You got it right." She smiles.

He smiles back. He also correctly identifies Steve and Loki's costumes, though they don't seem as impressed. She's gone from holding his hand to his whole arm and she rubs it affectionately. She holds a bit tighter when they encounter her brother.

Pietro smiles widely at them. "Finally my sister gets out of the corner. You remember Jess."

Vision gives a small nod. "Ms Drew. Your costume is very authentic."

"Thank you." She holds out her hand with a finger pointed. "Yours is rather adorable I have to say."

Vision tilts his head. "Thank you."

Pietro slides his arm around Jess' waist. "Almost as adorable as my sister."

"She is cute. They're cute together." She kisses Pietro's cheek. "I'm happy for you two. Be good to each other."

They move on to Carol and Bucky. Vision thanks them for the invitation. Just as he's about to say something else, Carol's phone rings. It's Monica.

"Sorry, excuse me." She answers. "You're welcome back. He only gets in with an apology."

"I'm sorry. He said he was over you, and I didn't want to go alone. We aren't dating or anything." She adds.

"I know you're smarter than that. Don't worry. Like I said, you're still welcome." Carol gives an apologetic smile to Vision and Wanda.

"Thanks. But it's my fault Frank is here. I should never have let him talk his way -" Monica sighs. "I doubt I'll make it back tonight. I'll call you tomorrow, see if we can meet up."

"Definitely. Jess said you were here for the baby shower next weekend? So we will have to do something before then. Maybe dinner with Tracy, too?" Carol looks at Bucky as she asks.

"I'd like that. I need to head back to New Orleans tomorrow, but I'm coming back up Thursday. If you're free." Monica is coming early to buy baby gifts here and to help Jess out.

"Yeah, we can make that happen. I'll get Bucky to cook something nice and you can see the house properly."

"I'd like that. I've been wanting to see if the man matches the legend." She chuckles. "Jess and Tracy make it seem like you're married to two different men."

"Gee, would I trust the reporter or the spy to be more honest?" Carol shakes her head. "See you Thursday."

"See you Thursday." Monica ends the call feeling a little less sorry then she did before. Though hitting Frank after they got to the hotel helped, too.

Carol tucks her phone away. "Monica is good people. You're cooking her dinner Thursday." She points at Bucky.

"Tell me she's not bringing the little weasel, and I will."

"No Frank. I promise."

"Good." He kisses her cheek. "You throw a hell of a party, Danvers."

"Thanks, Barnes. I had all the best help." She pats his cheek.

Tony opens the front door with a flourish. He's dressed as a mad scientist, and Pepper is his sexy assistant. "We're here! The party can officially start."

"Oh God." Carol laughs and goes to greet them. "Tony, I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed that we didn't come sooner?"

She shakes her head. "Steve out-costumed you."

"What? No way." He looks around.

"Oh my." Pepper sees him first. "Wow. That's... She's right. He out-costumed you."

Tony sees him. "Okay. He's barely wearing anything. How can that be an out-costume?"

"That took balls. This." She gestures to Tony's ensemble. "Is probably what you woke up in."

"I've been a little busy, okay?"

"I told you we should have gone as zombies." Pepper reminds him.

Carol winks. "When Steve is in tight gold shorts? We all win."

"This is true." Pepper agrees.

Tony makes a sour face. "You two are disgusting."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Says the man who asked me to dress like this." She turns to Carol. "Alcohol?"

"There's punch." She gestures. "Orange has alcohol, green does not."

Bucky takes Pepper's arm and wraps it around his. "I'll escort you."

"How are the Luke and Leia?" Tony asks, gesturing towards Carol's belly.

"Can't wait to meet uncle Tony, feel." She holds his hand to an area they've been especially active lately.

"Wow. That's so weird. But cool." He shakes his head. "Not sure I'd want that kind of responsibility though."

Carol rolls her eyes. "You prefer robotic babies, I know."

He shrugs. "I can program them to clean up after themselves." He looks at Steve and shakes his head. "That right there is Loki's influence."

Carol nods. "Mmhmmn."

"I take it you approve. Of course you do." Tony furrows his brow.

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess I wonder what dear old dad would think of all this." He wrinkles his nose. "Not to mention the drama that's come from Avengers PR since Loki joined." He looks at her. "Why am I telling you this?"

She shrugs. "I asked? Have you met my buddy Jimmy?" She guides the billionaire over to the TV host, hoping their personalities spark. They do, and they soon start trading pop culture references and talking about Jimmy's old SNL days. She lets them at it and checks if anything needs refilling.

Steve finally finds his chance to pull Bucky aside. "Everything okay? What was that?"

"Old boyfriend apparently." He shrugs. "Honestly I'm as surprised as you."

Steve takes Bucky's jaw and looks him over for any marks. "Couldn't hit worth a damn, could he?"

Bucky laughs. "I barely felt it. Pretty sure Sam hits harder than that. And I know Natasha does."

"And then there's Carol." Steve grins.

"Not a fair comparison. Carol hits harder than anyone except maybe Hulk."

"In a lot of ways." Steve winks. "You two look great tonight."

"Thanks. So do you and Loki." Bucky gestures around. "I'm pretty sure you shocked everyone in this room."

Steve grins wider. "Totally worth it."

He nods. "Everyone thinks it was Loki's idea. Was it?" He studies his friend's face.

"Uh. It was sort of mutual." Steve rubs the back of his neck.

"I knew you weren't totally innocent." He gives the shoulder a playful bump. "Punk."

"Jerk." Steve smiles. "I have to admit, it's a bit tight down there."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed." Bucky lets himself take a look. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"You would know." Steve teases gently.

"Yes I would." He taps Steve's shoulder with the back of his hand. "And if anyone asks how, it was the army." He gives a wink.

Steve chuckles. "Everyone seems happy, you've done well. This should happen every year."

He nods. "I'd like that. We'll have to take the kids trick-or-treating early."

"Or one goes out while the other welcomes guests." Steve shrugs. "Soon it'll be four of us who can split it."

He nods. "That'll be fun. Gotta say I like Halloween now more than when we were kids."

"Me too. It's more of a thing now." Steve pats his shoulder.

"You and Loki still doing better?"

"Yeah. A lot better." Steve nods.

"Good." He looks over at Carol talking to Tracy and Pepper. "Wanna hear something stupid? I never even considered that one of Carol's exes would be a problem."

Steve looks at him. "No? Why not?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because all of my exes are dead." He scratches his chin. "I guess I just kind of thought she was never really serious with anyone before me."

"Just because she wasn't serious, doesn't mean he didn't think she was." Steve points out.

"Yeah. It was just weird though."

"Kinda. I don't know what I'd do if one of Loki's exes came after me." Steve frowns.

"You'd be royally fucked."

"Technically..."

Bucky makes a face as though not understanding. Then the lightbulb comes on, and he bursts out laughing.

Steve chuckles. "You're welcome."

Loki looks over at them with suspicion. Then he goes back to talking with Jess about investigative work.

"You could borrow this." Steve tugs at his shorts. "For Carol, sometime."

"I just might." He shakes his head. "I imagine you and Loki are going to have a lot of fun tonight after the party."

"We try." He pauses, a bit uncertain. "Has Carol been... I mean, last time we. I still feel bad."

"She's okay. But we agreed that we shouldn't do any multi-partner things until after the girls are born." He finishes his drink. 

Steve nods. "That's probably for the best." He looks at Loki, then to Wanda and Vision. He might have a talk with them.

Bucky sees where Steve is focusing. "So Wanda and Vision. They look cute together." He smiles. "In their furry outfits."

"Don't start." Steve shakes his head. "Loki keeps threatening to ask his intentions of our daughter. I kind of want to pull him aside to see if he has any questions about the birds and bees."

"Can he? I mean..." Bucky's brow furrows. "Have they not, done the deed?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. She seems pretty shy talking about it at all." Steve tilts his head. "Doesn't hurt to offer."

"Nope. Though that's a lot more than what my parents did." Bucky learned most of what he knew from the library.

Steve nods. "All I got was from you."

"Well I was a wealth of information." He smiles.

"Something like that." He pats his friend's arm then heads over to Vision and Wanda. "Vision? May I have a word? Privately?"

"Of course." Vision follows Steve to a quiet part of the house. "Does this concern Wanda?"

"And yourself." Steve pauses, searching for the right words. "Have you two become physically intimate yet?"

"We've kissed. There has been over the clothes touching. Nothing beyond that." He answers simply and to the point.

Steve nods. "I don't mean to pry, I'm just making sure you don't have any questions or concerns. Wanda is precious to me, so I want to be sure you know what you're getting in to."

Vision nods slowly. "I am ensuring that Wanda is comfortable with whatever we are doing."

"But are you comfortable?" Steve looks at him.

"I am." Vision thinks. "Both nervous and excited by the prospect. But above all, I wish to make Wanda happy."

"Okay, good. I just want you to know I'm here, if you have any questions, ever. Okay?" Steve touches his shoulder. "Now don't keep the lady waiting."

Vision nods. He tilts his head. "Tony was much more insistent and graphic than you."

Steve blushes, he should have realized. "Well, Tony is a lot more dramatic than me in most things."

"This is true. Thank you for your concern, Captain." Vision returns to Wanda. "Please tell me if you wish to go."

Wanda looks at him with a smile. "I'd like to go, with you."

"Then let us say our good-byes to the hosts and your parents and brother." He offers his arm.

"Yes." She's happy to take it, though she seems to rush the goodbyes.


	157. Absolute Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision share their first time. Several other couples have repeat performances.

Vision lifts Wanda in his arms and flies her back to the tower. He takes her to her room. Standing at the door of it, he kisses her.

Her arms circle loosely around his waist as she holds him close. "Will you devour me, Mr Wolf?"

He reviews her alcohol intake for the evening to ensure she is not speaking out of drunkenness. All she had was a sip or two from Pietro's. Deeming this is truly what she wants, he nods. "If that is what you wish, Ms Mouse."

"You once asked me when time was right." She runs her hand down his chest. "Can you feel it?"

He looks at her and sees the flush on her cheeks and notes the dilated pupils. She is beautiful. He places a hand over her heart and notes how quickly it beats. "I feel excitement. I feel desire." He gazes into her eyes. "Are you inviting me in?"

Her arms move up to circle his neck. "Please." She gently leads him in, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"I must confess something. I feel utterly ridiculous in this costume." He smiles.

"It is a little silly. I will help." She takes it off him, hands gentle, touching and stroking as she goes.

It's enough to make him hard by the time he steps out of it. His erection presses against the thin material of his underwear. "Your touch is very arousing tonight."

She looks up at him and smiles. "Then we are both ready, tonight." Taking a deep breath, she puts a hand on his stomach. "I have never done this."

"Nor have I. Though I have been studying up." He takes her hand away and kisses it. Then he begins to slowly undress her down to her underwear. There are lots of kisses and soft touches as he goes. It starts out as doing what he learned, but that quickly changes into simply wanting to explore her body.

Wanda moans softly, guiding his head and hands to areas that feel especially good. When she finally steps out of her pants, left in red lace bra and panties, she can't help feeling a little vulnerable. "Vision." She can feel the warmth in her cheeks, but also lower, in her belly and thighs.

He looks into her eyes. "Wanda. You are even more beautiful than I imagined." He kisses her gently.

"I am nervous." She admits against his lips before another, deeper kiss. "But I want as I have wanted no man before."

"We will take it slow." His mouth goes to her neck as he picks her up and places her on the bed. He lies beside her and strokes her shoulders, pulling the bra straps down.

She strokes his face and neck. "I love you, this is why I am comfortable to share myself."

"I love you." He unfastens her bra. "Tell me if I'm going too fast." He places gentle kisses over her exposed breasts, his tongue pressing against them with each one.

"No, you are very good." She arches into his touch. She takes his hand and guides it down between her legs to let him feel the wetness through her panties. "See what you cause?"

He looks into her eyes with a desire he's never felt so intensely before. He kisses her lips then trails those kisses down her body. When he's at her belly, he pulls down on the lacy panties.

"Yes, Vision." She moans as her hips rise to help those panties down.

He pulls them all the way off and takes a moment to appreciate her beauty. "You truly are magnificent."

She ducks her head. "Thank you. Now why don't you let me see your full glory?"

He stands next to the bed and pulls down his underwear. Then he checks to see if she thinks he's okay.

Wanda smiles and offers him her hands. "I want it. I want you."

He takes them and gets back into bed beside her. They look at each other for a moment before the kisses begin again.

Wanda slowly guides Vision to his back, a hand stroking his side and hip. She moves away for only a moment to retrieve a condom. "May I?"

"Please." Although he feels more like prey than predator at the moment, he doesn't mind in the least.

It takes her a moment, but she manages to roll the latex down his shaft. Then she meets his eyes. "How would you like to do this?"

He reaches up and strokes her cheek. Then he pulls her down into a kiss. It's deep and hungry. She sucks at his lips and tongue. She shifts to straddle his waist, rocking slightly to press against his cock but not penetrating.

"Wanda." His hands explore her breasts as they continue to kiss.

"Help me." She asks softly, guiding his hands to her hips. Taking a deep breath, she begins to press down onto him. He helps her and gasps at the way she feels around him. Wanda winces at the slight pain of stretching, but soon she's seated in his lap and it gives her a moment to adjust.

"Are you alright?" Vision asks quietly, eyes full of concern.

She nods, cheeks flushed. "I have never had anything bigger than my fingers inside me. It is strange and a little sore but I am confident it will get better." 

"Would you prefer if I were on top?" He offers.

"I do not know. Perhaps?" She carefully pulls off and lays beside him.

He rolls on top of her. He can't help but stop to admire her beauty. Then he kisses her and gently pushes in again. Wanda gasps, her fingers digging into his side. "That is better." The kiss and movement likely help though there is still some amount of pain.

Vision moves slowly. He keeps his eyes on her, ensuring she is still feeling pleasure. He tries a different angle or amount of force whenever her body tells him it needs more.

"That... This is much better." Wanda's knee rises, pressing against his thigh and her nails grip into his shoulder blades. "I did not. How could I know this pleasure is possible?"

"You couldn't without experiencing it." He reasons. He is finding it harder to reason.

Wanda's grip suddenly tightens and she releases a soft cry as her body begins to spasm in mild pleasure. Vision lets out his own gasp. He feels a strange sensation. Then he's filling the condom as love overwhelms him. She shuts her eyes, trying to focus her breathing as she keeps her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"I am very alright." She pulls him into a kiss. And though there is still pain, the pleasure makes up for it. She'll ask Pietro later if there was something they missed.

"I feel as though I should give you something, a token of my regard of you. Of my fidelity." He brushes hair away from her face. And it amazes him again how aware she makes him of his own body and the sensations it gives him.

"I do not need it." Her fingers brush his forehead and her thoughts brush his mind. "I know your intentions and your desires. Though I do not need to use my power for this. And have not, as my show for trust. But I could..." She presses two fingers to his temple and begins to fill his mind with some of her many fantasies of the two of them.

Vision is amazed by them and by her trust in showing them to him. "You are amazing."

"Says the living machine." She teases lightly. "Would you like to see my favourite fantasy, for someday?"

"If you are comfortable sharing it."

She kisses his forehead. The image that comes is simple, but sincere. It's the two of them exchanging rings, in tux and gown, for their wedding. It fades as Wanda pulls away shyly.

He smiles at her. "Was that a proposal?"

"Someday wish. Not sure we are ready quite yet." She touches his nose.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "I will be patient." He places her hand against his chest. "But this is already yours."

"As mine is yours." She pauses. "You truly wish to marry me?"

"Yes. I would marry you now if you wished it." He is completely sincere.

"You are crazy. Is it not too fast?" She's tempted, though, very tempted.

"Most people would say it is." He strokes her cheek. "And I do not wish to rush you."

Wanda smiles fondly. "I will make you this deal. I will marry you when you can get my brother's permission."

He looks at her with solemn eyes. "I will be sure to ask for it. Though it may take some time before he is willing to give it."

"I know it." She caresses his neck. "But we both know I could not marry anyone if Pietro does not agree."

He nods. "I know. Your loyalty to your family is one of the things I love about you."

She smiles slowly. "Would we have a family?"

"Would you like a family?" He can't seem to stop touching her face, as though not doing so would make her disappear.

"I always wanted to be mother." She takes his hand and kisses it. He's so close yet not close enough.

"Then we will have children. And they will be a beautiful as you."

Wanda giggles. "Who taught you to say such sweet things?" She claims his lips.

"I simply spoke from my heart." He says it against her lips.

"Your wonderful heart, which is mine." She sighs softly. "My love, my heart. I am sleepy."

"Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake." He kisses her forehead gently.

She nuzzles close and shuts her eyes. It's the first time she's felt safe away from Pietro.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki pulls Steve into their room by the lapels of his coat. "You, my beautiful creature, we're the winner of Halloween."

"I don't really think Halloween is a competition." Steve chuckles, shouldering out of that coat the second the door closes.

"As you say." Loki is too randy to quibble. He pulls Steve into a hungry kiss. Steve continues the motion, pushing Loki up against the wall. His hips grind into his lover's.

"Get me out of this thing."

"I kind of like you in it." Steve nips his neck.

Loki runs his fingernails across Steve's back. "Then how am I going to fuck you?"

"Hmmn. Good point." He slides his fingers over the laces, hooking his fingers under two and pulling to snap them.

"Ooh." Loki smiles.

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Shall I just tear you out?"

"If you like." His voice is soft, sultry.

Steve curls his fingers around the two sides of the corset and begins to pull. It splits from the top, laces ripping and clasps snapping. Green eyes sparkle with excitement. His chest heaves. Steve drops the pieces to the ground as they break apart. He heaves a breath and grins at his love. "Better?"

"Much." He smiles.

The black panties come off last, accompanied by a thorough fondling. "I'm such a spoiled boy to have this all to myself."

Loki runs his teeth over Steve's lip. "Fairly certain I'm the spoiled one."

Steve licks his lips. "How do you want me?" He steps back to do a few Rocky-esque muscle poses.

Laughing, Loki tells him he needs more oil.

Steve grins, paraphrasing the movie. "So why not oil me up then drop me down?"

Loki takes a kiss. He pulls away to get the oil. Returning, he rub that oil all over Steve's chest. He takes a deep breath, relaxing under Loki's touch even as it excites him.

"I'm definitely the lucky one." His fingers toy with the gold waistband.

"It's not going to remove itself." Steve teases. His cock is starting to press against the fabric, causing it to bulge.

Loki slowly unfastens them and tugs them down. He gets on his knees and licks it.

Steve gasps. "You tease."

"Tease? Me?" Loki smiles up at him and gives another lick.

Growling playfully, Steve tugs him up to toss him on the bed. "You are mine." He crawls up Loki's body.

"No. You're the Creature." He boops Steve's nose. "I'm the scientist. That means you are mine."

"I forgot." Steve chuckles. "Does that mean you have to wrap your legs around me and take my cock?"

"It means I want your cock inside me so badly I can taste it."

"You could taste it." Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

Loki chuckles. "I did taste it. I plan on tasting it again."

"But first it's my turn to oil you up."

He lays with his arms out. Steve chuckles as he grabs the oil and drips it onto Loki's ass cheek.

"Mmm."

The oil is gently massaged into Loki's crack and then pressed against his anus. Loki pushes against it. Steve's finger slides in. He massages the muscles until they can take more. Then he adds a second finger, closely followed by a third. The former god moans softly below him. There's a smile on his face. And he looks up at Steve every so often.

"You look happy." Steve murmurs. "Should I just leave my fingers in there?"

"I am happy. I could be happier."

"Let me guess." He slides his fingers out and opens his mouth. Loki waits, hoping there is more. Steve laughs, kissing Loki's head before he pulls those long legs around his waist, lifting Loki's hips as he kneels before him and enters him.

Long fingers dig into Steve's skin. "My starlight."

"Nnh. My night sky." Steve groans. "I love how you hold me."

It isn't long before Loki is making those noises that tell Steve he's getting close. Then he feels that burst of pleasure that comes when his prostate is touched. He cries out.

"Good, my good love." He keeps thrusting, Loki's legs about him. Panting through his mouth, Steve drives to get Loki off first.

"Steve. Steve." Loki's nails claw at his love. His back arches as he comes.

Steve lowers Loki to the bed, finishing with another handful of thrusts before collapsing on top him. "Lo'."

"Yes, Steve?" He asks with a lazy tone.

"Love you." He kisses Loki's neck.

With a smile, Loki tilts his head to offer more room. "And I you."

"Good." Steve yawns and nuzzles in.

Loki shakes his head as he replays parts of the party in his mind. "The evening was much more dramatic than I anticipated. Who knew there was going to be a fistfight? I almost felt like I was back on Asgard."

"Buck was rather shaken by that. I don't think it really occurred to him that Carol had past relationships." Steve snuggles closer. "I guess he never really had anything serious, so he didn't think about it."

That makes Loki wonder. "Have you had anything serious since Peggy?"

"No. Just you." Steve looks at him.

"You probably have stalkers though. Or super fans." He runs his fingers over Steve's brow. "I hope I handle them as well as Bucky should they ever come out."

"What? Let me punch them?"

"Yes." Loki teases. "Though what I really mean is not cause a scene, take them somewhere private, and then deal with them. Or let you deal with them."

Steve nods. "You could do it. You're classy like that."

He nods back. "And I'd be much more creative than simply punching them back."

"I have no doubt of that." Steve kisses him softly. "You've still got make up all over."

Loki pouts. Reaching up, a tissue floats into his hand. He places it over his face and transfers the make-up onto it. His face is still covered when he speaks. "You didn't ask me about mine."

"I'm not worried. You're mine now, until the end of our days. No one else matters."

He pulls the tissue off and smiles. "No one else matters."

"I love you." Steve kisses him sincerely.

"I adore you with my whole heart and mind and soul."

"I'm pretty sure those are all mine, now." Steve teases softly.

He smiles. "Right you are. Along with my cock and my lips and my future."

Steve strokes his face. "And mine are yours, love. I swear it by the stars."

Loki swipes his hand above them, and the stars appear above. "Those stars? All of those stars?"

"By those very stars." Steve kisses Loki's temple. "For each one is another way I love you."

He looks up at them. "I realize it's probably just me, but I always thought your winter stars looked different from your summer ones. Brighter somehow." His eyes trace some of the patterns. "Or maybe it's the cold or that the sun is farther away."

"I find them brightest when I'm with you." Steve replies simply, arms around Loki's waist.

"Shall we keep them above us tonight?"

"Please." He nips Loki's jaw.

"As you wish." Loki blows a kiss above and sends it to his mother.

"Good night, night sky. Beau dieu."

"Good night."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess is the last to leave and it seems like she and Carol are standing and chatting forever before she finally heads out to her car. Carol shuts the door, leaning against it with a groan.

Bucky pulls her into his arms. "Well it's a good thing we insisted that Tracy go down and stay in the spare room."

She leans into his embrace. "I'm so tired. Can we clean up in the morning?"

"I already put away the leftover food. Everything else can wait." He kisses her forehead. "I'll turn out the lights and meet you in the bedroom."

"Kay." She smiles and heads to the bedroom to begin changing into pyjamas.

Bucky swats her ass as she passes. Then he locks up and turns off all of the lights. Except for Carol's crazy ex, it was a good night. Yawning, he walks into the bedroom. "Did Chewie survive?"

The cat in question is sitting on the bed being brushed and purring quite loudly. "Oh, I think she'll survive." Carol winks.

He laughs lightly. "All my girls in one room. How lucky am I?" He gives Chewie's head a scratch before undressing.

Carol smiles and puts Chewie's brush aside. She picks up the cat, kisses her nose then carries her to her bed in the corner. "Here you go. That's my girl."

"Seems so quiet now." He takes off the last of his clothes other than his underwear and heads to the bathroom.

"Enjoy it." Carol warns with a stretch that lifts her nightgown to panty height.

There's a wolf whistle when he sees it. He'd be on the bed now only he needs to wash the make-up off his face.

Carol laughs. "Oh, you like that, do you? Just you wait til I tell my husband."

"If he has eyes, he'll know any red-blooded man would like that."

"A few women, too. Or so I'm told." She starts fluffing their pillows and pulling the covers down.

He nods then wipes his face dry. "Any red-blooded person sexually attracted to women would like that. Better?" He pulls her until her ass bumps against him.

"Yes." She turns so she can wrap her arms around him. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Thank you for reminding me I don't need to." He kisses her. "But next time, I get to knock him on his ass."

"There won't be a next time, if that asshole knows what's good for him." She rubs his chest. "If he'd hurt you, I'd have broken that nose."

"I barely felt it." He smiles. "I was telling Steve that Natasha hits harder."

Carol giggles. "She probably fucks better, too."

"Apples and oranges, doll. Apples and oranges."

"Frank's pretty harmless. We were off and on for a couple years. More off than on. I used him whenever I wanted a pity fuck, really. Especially at the end." She shrugs. "I didn't think he ever thought it was more."

"Well he apparently did." He runs his finger down the side of her face. "He doesn't matter now. Neither of us really loved until we found each other."

"I- no, you're right. It was never really love." She leans in. "Kiss me?"

He realizes his mistake. He gives her a kiss before apologizing. "I didn't mean to discount your feelings for Mar Vell."

She strokes his lips. "You're right, though. Can it be love if it wasn't mutual? I was a companion and a student. A lover but not loved."

"It can. Just because he didn't love you back doesn't mean you didn't love him."

"I love you. So much more. So much it terrifies me." She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean." He holds her close for a moment. "Let's go to bed."

She nods and leads him there. "Bucky?"

"Yeah, Carol?" He shifts a little and wraps an arm around her.

"What did you think of Steve's costume?"

"I thought it was a bold choice." He smiles.

"You kept checking out his junk." She kisses him slowly.

"Everyone was checking out his junk." He pulls away slightly, worry in his eyes. "Was I too obvious?"

"No, you were pretty subtle. I just know you." She taps his nose.

There is relief in his eyes. "Good."

"You worried, Mr Danvers?" She rubs his chest. "He's an attractive man, it's okay to look when he puts it on display."

"Don't want people thinking you don't satisfy me." He kisses her. "You satisfy me plenty, and I couldn't be happier."

"Sure you could. You could be holding your daughters." She smiles warmly at him.

That broadens his smile. It fades. "Except if they were here now, odds are there would be something wrong and I wouldn't be able to hold them. I can wait."

"Just over a month, honey. We'll have them home for Christmas." She takes his hand and kisses it. "I'm never going to be able to top this gift."

"You won't have to." He pauses then adds a tease. "Well maybe no more sucker punches from ex lovers."

Carol laughs. "Yeah, no promises."

"Then I get to hit the next one."

"Why? Cause you gotta prove something?" She leans in to him. "Trust me, honey. You don't need to prove shit."

"I know." He strokes her shoulder. "But sometimes I want to feel all manly."

"I can make you feel all manly." She gives his cock a quick squeeze.

"Yes you can." He kisses her.

She returns it, sucking on his lip. "My growly Bucky-bear. You gonna put me to bed the right way?"

"I'll do my best." He kisses her again. "What does my doll need?"

"Well, I got my Bucky-bear. Now I just need to squeeze him tight." The way she says it suggests she doesn't mean in her arms.

He moves his leg between hers, stroking her with his thigh. "It's all you if that's what you want."

"All me." She's clearly unimpressed.

"I mean you can use me however you want." He fondles her breasts. "Or I can give it to you as gentle or hard as you want."

Carol turns until her back is facing him. "Nice try. I'm fine."

Bucky kisses her spine at the base of her neck. "Hey, I want nothing more than to make love to you."

She's still being pouty, but it's slowly becoming obvious that she'll cave. She pulls his arms around her. "Like this?"

He coos in her ear. "However you want, Queen Amidala."

"You're terrible." She reaches back and scratches his head.

"Me? I'm just worshiping my queen." He kisses her neck slowly.

Carol chuckles. "It's about time you acknowledged that."

"Mm-hmm." His mouth is too busy to say anything more.

"You're. Very good at worshipping." She moans, pressing further back against him to rub her body on his.

His hands slips between her legs and gently rubs.

Her head tilts back to his shoulder. "Oh. You really are the best."

When he gets her wet enough, he slides his cock into her. "My beautiful queen."

She moans. "My sweet husband. You're so good to me."

His breath is hot against her skin as moves within her. He massages her breasts. His speed picks up. "Carol."

"Buck. Oh, fuck me. Bucky!" She's loud as she presses back against him, her hands grope for his.

He thrusts harder, grunting each time. "You close?" He really hopes she is.

"Mmhmmn." She grips his fingers tightly as a sudden gasp escapes her. Another few thrusts on that spot and she's calling out her pleasure. "Bucky!"

He can't hold back anymore. He fills her as a moan escapes his lips. He really hopes Tracy can't hear them.

Carol grips his wrist near tight enough to break as she gulps in air. "That was just what I needed."

Forehead against her shoulder, Bucky nods. He's still trying to catch his breath. "Promise me we'll always make time for this."

She laughs softly. "Cross my heart, honey."

He smiles. "Good. Good." He gives her a little squeeze and closes his eyes.

Carol yawns, turning to lay on her back. "How could I deny you anything?"

"You denied me punching that guy." He shifts and wraps an arm around her.

"In my defense, I had dibs way before you did." She puts her arm over his.

"This is true. Just using it as a rare example, dear." He mumbles the words, too tired to enunciate.

She yawns. "I'll let you hit Jess sometime."

"She'll electrocute me."

"If you're lucky."

He shakes his head and leaves it at that.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro knocks on his sister's door. "Wanda, are you up?"

"No." Wanda groans through the door. "I am sleeping. Go away."

"I made you tea. And since when do you sleep so late?"

Pietro hears a voice through the door. "Would you like me to ask him to leave?" It sounds like Vision. The brother smiles, figuring they were sleeping in the same bed.

"Oh, so you have company. I will go and let you have your slumber party." He chuckles at his own joke.

"I will end you." Wanda finally get sup, pulling on a long sweater from over her chair and goes to the door. "Since when do you make me tea?"

He shrugs and offers her the cup. Then he pulls her into a hug. "I just wanted to tell you I love you." He looks into the room and sees Vision as expected. But the bed looks much messier than it should. He pulls away and looks at Wanda with surprise.

She gives him an even glare, just daring him to crack wise.

"Did you... Are you..." Pietro isn't sure what to ask. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"No you are not." Wanda sips the tea. "Jess not want you anymore?"

"She wanted time with Carol after the small fight." He kisses her forehead. "I love you." He was already feeling sentimental from Logan telling him how some cultures use this time to remember and honor their dead. It made him think of their parents, and he came to his sister wanting to commiserate. "I will leave you to your lover."

"Hey." He's rarely so emotional and she doesn't want to leave him alone. She presses a hand to his side. "Come sit with us. You do not know Vision so well." She glances back at her lover, hoping he'll catch the hint to cover himself. He does, sitting up and putting the covers at his waist.

"No. I'm interrupting. You should be together." He gives her a smile. "I will text Jess and see if she is done."

Wanda hugs him tightly, up on her toes to reach his neck. "You are always welcome to interrupt. Just do not expect quick answer each time."

He nods and gives her a squeeze. Looking into the room, he tells Vision to take good care of his sister. "She is very special."

"I know." Vision assures him.

Wanda gives Pietro a light kiss. "Go find your Jess, let her make you happy."

He nods and walks away. He texts his girlfriend to see if she would like company.

'No, just you' the reply comes quickly.

'Are you home?'

'Just took off my shoes.'

'Be there in 10 min.' He leaves immediately.

Jess is waiting when he arrives. She's slipped out of her costume and into, well, nothing. She's sipping from a glass of red wine as she sprawls across the couch. There's a second glass on the coffee table.

Pietro knocks on her door. He's trying to catch his breath before actually going in.

"It's open, love."

He walks in, closing the door before he sees her lying there. That's a good thing since the sight freezes him in place. "I am luckiest man in universe."

She laughs. "Nice to see you, too."

"I feel suddenly overdressed." He starts removing his clothes.

"I would agree." She leans in to pick up his glass of wine and hold it out.

He takes it once he is completely naked. "What are we drinking to?" He sits at her feet.

"Bucky Barnes. May it start knocking sense into him." She smirks.

"Bucky Barnes." He clinks his glass against hers and drinks.

Jess licks wine from her lips as she drains the glass. "Mmn. Ever wish someone you cared about could see what a loser they're really with?"

He shakes his head. "I have only ever cared about my sister. And Vision is a good man or whatever." He looks at Jess. "And now I care about you, and you are with me." He smiles.

"This is true." She rubs his thigh with her foot. "Are they finally together? I thought that was all limbo-y?"

He looks down and plays with his glass. "They were..." He realizes that what they did is not for him to tell. "They are together."

"Good." She pauses. "That's good, right?"

"She is happy. So yes." He looks at Jess. "I am happy, too."

Jess smiles and takes another drink. "People tend to say that 'they're happy' crap when they don't like someone's partner but can't be assed to say it."

Pietro's brow furrows in thought. "Vision seems nice enough. But I do not know that anyone would be good enough for my sister."

"Ah." Jess slides across the couch to curl around him.

"I am typical brother." His arm circles her waist.

"You know that means almost nothing to me." She teases and nips his ear.

"I know. You make your own family." He gently moves her face so he can look at her. "You are very special."

She nuzzles his hand. "That's certainly one way to put it."

"I am serious." His uncharacteristic introspection continuing to haunt him. "You deserve all the best things."

"Don't need 'em. I'm quite happy with what I have." She chuckles softly. "What's gotten into you?"

He shrugs. "I've been thinking about my parents."

She nods, understanding it's important to him. She brushes some hair off his face. "Tell me about them?"

It takes a moment for him to begin. But then he tells her about how funny his father was and how his mother was full of love. She listens quietly. It makes her wonder what her own parents would have been like.

He tells her about their 6th birthday. "We went to see animals and got to pet them. Wanda loved it." He shrugs. "Now they are gone."

"Life's shit like that, though. We gotta enjoy what we got while we got it." Jess shrugs. She's come to her view of life the hard way.

He looks at her. "I enjoy you. I enjoy you very much."

She rubs his shoulder. "But you'd be okay if I disappeared tomorrow. Maybe not happy, but okay."

He shakes his head. "I would search the whole world for you."

Jess smiles and lowers her head. "I won't ask it."

He lifts her chin back up. "You do not need to."

The corner of her mouth twitches. "I wouldn't search for you."

"I am not asking you to."

She looks at him. "I'll hold you no tighter than you want. And should you choose to go, I'll let you."

He widens his eyes in surprise. "You meant break up. I thought you meant actually disappeared."

"Well, they're about the same in my life."

Pietro kisses her. "Do not leave me anytime soon."

"I'm far more inclined to think you would leave." She tugs him closer.

"I have no plan to leave." He holds her tighter.

She smiles. His sincerity is sweet but reminds her how much younger he is. "What _do_ you plan, then?"

"I have no plan." He shrugs. "Life gets in the way of plans."

Jess nods slowly. "I agree."

He kisses her. "As you say, we should appreciate what we have." He follows that up with another kiss.

"That's a brilliant thought." She kisses along his jaw toward his throat.

"Perhaps because it is yours." He teases.

"I _am_ very smart." She grins.

"You are." He kisses her chest. Her head tilts back to give him space. He softly sucks on her skin. His hand strokes her torso.

"Mmn, I'm glad you've learned the joy of slowing down." She breathes slowly, eyes shut.

"For you." He licks her nipple. "I will go fast or slow."

She moans. "How about deep?"

He looks in her eyes. "Very deep." He captures her lips and meets her tongue with his own.

She shifts again, bringing herself right into his lap. Her hands caress his arms. He deepens the kiss. His body begins reacting to her touch.

"That's a good lad, get nice and hard for me." She rocks against his lap, a hand sliding down to pinch his nipple.

"I will need condom." He tells her this between kisses down her throat.

"You know where I keep them." She shows no signs of moving.

"I do." He kisses her again and again.

Jess laughs. "Okay, fine." She pulls herself out of his lap.

He pouts. The pout slowly turns into a smile. Then he's gone and back in a rush of air.

"Never ceases to amaze. Get your rubber on and I'll climb on top." She chuckles.

He smiles as he takes one of the condoms out of the box and puts it on.

"Good lad." Her hands go to his shoulders and she climbs back onto the couch, straddling his hips. She lowers just enough to touch the tip of his cock before rising again with a grin.

"My temptress." He kisses her lips hungrily.

She strokes his cheek. "Such a hungry tiger." She lowers onto his cock.

He smiles at her. "You are warm and sweet."

"You enjoying that?" She presses her hand to the back of his neck as she begins to ride him with slow, circular motions.

He nods. "Very much." His hands are on her hips. And he gives a tiny thrust every so often to surprise her. Jess moans wantonly. His cock presses her in just the right way and her fingers dig into his neck and arm. There are times when it is very difficult for Pietro not to go fast. This is one of those times. He closes his eyes to stay focused on the moment and not rush it. His hand moves into her hair and pulls just a bit.

"Doing good, tiger. I'm so close." She leans in for a deep kiss, her breasts rubbing against him as she moves. He moves his hips more, wanting to get deeper.

"There, there." She pushes down hard with a cry. "Pietro, yes."

He sucks on her neck as he holds her there. It stifles his moans. Gasping loudly, Jess's head falls back and she shudders in pleasure. It happens just in time. He couldn't hold out much longer. He holds her tighter as he fills the condom.

"Good?" She kisses his temple and tries to catch her breath.

He nods. "Always good with you." That's not exactly true, but it's close enough. Pietro chooses not to count the incident with the cold whipped cream that got everywhere.

She rests her head against his. "Memorable, anyway."

"Definitely that." He kisses her. "I love you." He kisses her again so she doesn't feel like she has to say it back. Which is probably for the best. The words make her uncomfortable. They've too often been a lie in past. And not one she's comfortable to tell. He pulls away slowly and gives her a small smile.

Jess laughs, trying to cover her insecurity. "Think I need a shower now. You always leave me so sweaty." She pauses. "Unless you want more?"

He kisses her hand. "I, too, am sweaty. May I join you?"

"Always welcome." She stands and pulls him up with her, giving him a kiss. He follows her to the bathroom and eventually into the shower. She teases him, splashing him with water and promising kisses only to pull away at the last moment. He laughs. Her playfulness and attention has driven his melancholy mood away. And he splashes her back.

Jess has a wide smile as she turns the water off. "Nice and clean, pretty boy." She pushes back his hair.

"I am very pretty. Good thing you are pretty too."

"Terrible." She pushes him playfully as she leaves the shower.

He follows her out. She dries herself off, pretending to ignore him. He watches her with a cocky smile. Noticing, she takes extra time drying between her legs. The soft sound of laughter comes from where he's standing.

"Bugger off." The towel goes for his head. He grabs it easily and quickly dries off. Jess rolls her eyes then heads to the bedroom to find clothes.

Pietro leans against the doorframe. "No clothes."

She holds a shirt to her chest. "Oh really?"

"Really." He tilts his head. "Unless you wish me dressed, too."

"Depends. What are we doing?" She winks.

"Does it really matter?"

"If we're leaving the flat, it does."

He slowly shakes his head. "I have no plan to leave the flat."

She drops the shirt. "Fine. Bed and Netflix?" She goes to him, her arms circling his waist.

"You pick the movie." He runs his hands over her shoulders.

"Kay." She grabs her laptop and heads to the bed.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki thinks the time change is stupid. "I haven't been able to focus." Loki pouts as he snuggles in Steve's arms the Wednesday after the US 'fell back'.

"Just focus on me, then. Don't do anything else." Steve is quite enjoying the cuddle time as he rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

"You're my favorite thing to focus on." Loki lifts his head for a kiss.

Steve is happy to give it. "Good, cause I really need lots of attention. Otherwise I do dangerous, stupid things."

A dark eyebrow rises. "I'm fairly certain that's my line."

"I don't know. Have you seen my track record?" He shifts his leg to rest over Loki's thighs.

"Good point." He kisses Steve again. "One work thing - I need you to approve your book release schedule." It's heavy on the charity with visits to children's hospitals, a family homeless shelter, a battered women's shelter, and a library book drive. There are interviews with Jimmy Fallon, Stephen Colbert, and Charlie Rose, too.

"If you wrote it, I approve." He winks. "Now back to focusing on me."

"Just email me your approval tomorrow." There's another kiss. It's slow and a little wet. "Now my focus is all on you."

"Thank you." Steve demands more long and tender kisses.

Loki happily gives them. "Is Wanda with Vision?"

"Yes but that's not me." He taps Loki's ass.

"No. But it means I can start doing this." He unbuttons Steve's shirt and kisses the flesh beneath.

"Ah." Steve purrs happily. "I do like when you do that."

Loki looks up at him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you. I need you. You are my every hope and dream. You are me strength." He presses his hand to Loki's cheek.

He smiles. "You are perfect just as you are."

Steve grins back. "Wrapped around you? Yeah, that's perfect."

"Mm-hmm." Loki decides to concentrate on Steve's neck as he continues to undress him.

"Mmn. Lo', more teeth." He starts tugging on Loki's shirt, too.

Those teeth runs over Steve's skin. Loki moves away only to get both their shirts off. Then he's back against his love. Steve's fingers tighten in his hair and he moans loudly. His voice isn't the only thing rising from Loki's attentions. He bites Steve's nipple. 

He cries out sharply. "Lo'!"

Loki licks it better. Steve's whimpering, wanting more but also wanting what's next. "God, I want you."

"How do you want me?" He bites his collar bone.

"Yes?" Steve's pretty helpless to Loki's touch.

Loki laughs. "That wasn't a yes or no question, love." He kisses his favorite lips.

"Sorry. You're just so lovely." He nips gently. "I want anything you'll give me."

Smiling, Loki starts kissing down Steve's chest. His fingers become busy unfastening his love's pants. Steve moans, his hips moving toward Loki's fingers. Loki pulls out Steve's cock. He gives it a couple of strokes.

"God." Steve grips on to anything he can and squeezes his eyes shut.

"I think you might be too excited." Loki scrutinizes him.

Steve swallows. "Maybe a little."

"So the question is, do we satisfy you now quickly and then take more time to make you come again? Or do we tease you mercilessly for the rest of the night?"

"I. I like the first." Steve pleads. "Please?"

"Please. I like that." Loki smiles then bends over and starts sucking on Steve's cock.

"Oh, yes, oh God. Loki!" Steve whimpers from pleasure.

Loki pulls at Steve's pants even as his lips are wrapped around the ample cock. He continues groaning. His fingers tangle in Loki's hair and his hips start to buck. Humming, Loki slowly bobs up and down his lover's shaft. It isn't long before Steve is coming, even with teasing. Loki drinks him down. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "So good."

Steve chuckles breathlessly. "You're welcome."

He barks out a laugh. "Thank you."

"Now what can I do for you, darling?" Steve's hands gently explore Loki's torso.

He smiles and puts his hands in Steve's hair to muss it up. Then he grabs his phone to take pictures. "I promise they'll be waist up only."

"And just where are you putting them?" He takes Loki's wrist to nip at.

"They are for my personal collection. I call them 'post-coital Captain'."

Steve chuckles. "How about we get you a few more?”

"I'd like that very much." Loki bends down and kisses his thigh.

Steve smiles and gently strokes Loki's hair. He can't help but feel a little overwhelmed by love. "You see me like no one else does."

Green eyes look up. "I see a man who changed his fate and in doing so changed mine."

He pulls Loki up to sit in his lap. "I love you. You gave me purpose, you brought back joy."

"Did I?" Loki tickles Steve. "Did I?"

"Ah! Loki!" Steve squirms and laughs. He tries to catch those quick fingers. Once Loki is sure Steve is breathless, he allows his hands to be captured. He looks at his love and swears to himself to be all that Steve deserves. Steve holds Loki close, treasuring him. "What would you like, angel? Male? Female? Taking? Receiving? Let me fulfill your fantasies."

Loki runs a finger over Steve's chest. "Any fantasy?"

"Any fantasy." Steve nods.

He considers. Oddly enough, 90% of what comes to mind isn't sexual. "I need time to consider."

"Of course." Steve's fingers glide gently over the contours of Loki's muscles, exploring and memorizing.

Loki rests against Steve. "You are my fantasy."

Steve smiles fondly. "I know that feeling." He continues his exploration, touch as soft as a breath.

In return, he gets gentle kisses that flutter across his his chest. Steve takes slow, deep breaths. Finally he pushes on Loki's shoulders, guiding him to lay back. Loki follows the direction with complete trust.

"So beautiful." Steve's hands slide down to finally ease Loki out of his pants. He strokes his stomach. "Isn't that better?"

"Mm-hmm." He bites his lip as he continues to look at his love. "Paint me. Use me as a canvas."

Steve smiles, getting an idea. "Give me a moment?" He goes to the kitchen and returns with chocolate sauce and jam in small bowls. He sits by Loki's hip and dips two fingers in the chocolate before tracing them along Loki's pectoral.

There's an intake of breath as the coolness touches his skin. But Loki's eyes never leave his lover's face. Steve smiles warmly at Loki as he defines his body with chocolate shadows. He soon starts looking like a living portrait. Loki smiles as he watches Steve work. There's an intimacy between them that's hard to define but that makes it feel like this is the whole world.

As he finishes with the chocolate, Steve sucks it off his fingers before switching to the jam. This he uses as a highlight and contrast.

"Will you be licking this off me when you're done?"

Steve smiles softly. "Mind reader."

"And a very happy one."

Steve chuckles and leans in to suck at Loki's nipple.

Loki groans in pleasure. "Oh how I love you."

"You too, baby." He licks off a long strip of chocolate. "Mmn. I should probably grab a photo first."

"How would you like me to pose?" Loki asks.

"Just stay as you are." He repairs the bit he licked off before grabbing his phone to snap a few shots.

Loki looks completely relaxed.

"You're beautiful." Steve sets the phone down and stroke Loki's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I've never seen anything so gorgeous."

"And all yours."

Steve nods, suddenly blinking away tears.

"Starlight?" Loki cups Steve's cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm just so happy." He whispers, ducking his head.

"Me, too. Let's be happy together." He pulls Steve into a kiss.

They kiss slowly, taking the time to explore and taste every bit. Steve's hand moves over Loki's torso, smearing chocolate and jam but he could care less. Loki shifts, pushing his pelvis up to rub against Steve. Steve's thigh is between Loki's legs, rubbing against him. His mouth works down to suck on the long throat.

The former god is having trouble deciding between needing lube or a condom. But then Steve's mouth does something that makes up his mind. He pushes the blond head down as Loki transforms into a woman. "Mouth. I want your mouth. Then before I come, I want your cock. Hard."

Steve chuckles and obeys, teasing along Loki's thighs with his lips before sliding in.

Loki moans and arches her back. "Oh you're perfect."

Steve's kisses her labia then spends some time on her clit.

She moans in response. Her legs move farther apart. "My starlight, how you fill me."

"Mmn. Not. Not yet." He purrs against her skin, pushing his face deeper, his tongue lapping gently.

Tiny sounds of pleasure escape Loki's throat. Her fingers massage his scalp. "I need you."

He looks up, kissing her hip. "You have me."

Between heavy breaths she corrects herself. "I need your cock."

"Ah." Steve's thumb tickles her clit as he shifts up her body. He pauses, then pushes in, planning to pull out well before he comes.

She grabs his back, digging her nails in. "Yes."

He thrusts deep, holding her hips to get a good angle.

"Starlight." One of her legs wraps around him, high on his waist. She tenses with a gasp. Hey voice is barely a squeak. "There. Right there."

He focuses on that spot, whispering sweet nothings as he thrusts. Loki is writhing in pleasure. Her moans get louder and louder. Her back arches up as she comes hard. Steve eases off and pulls out, gently stroking her thighs. "That's my best girl. Good, good."

She nods, still enjoying her orgasm. He strokes himself idly as he watches her, not wanting to interrupt. Loki smiles up at him then pouts. "You didn't finish."

"I was in you like two seconds." He teases as he leans in for a kiss.

"I blame your mouth." She smiles. "Would you like to use mine?"

"Only if you're hungry, darling." Steve winks.

"I'm always hungry for you." Her voice is husky. She leans forward and opens her mouth. He shifts so he can offer her his cock. He lets her pick the pace. She sucks on it hungrily but slowly. Steve moans softly and curls his fingers into her hair. She gives it a little scrape of her teeth. Then she sucks hard on the tip.

"Mmn. So good, baby. My wonderful girl." His hips begin to move, though he uses her speed to guide him. Loki hums her approval. She works her tongue over his shaft.

Steve's eyes squeeze shut and he groans. "Oh God." He only lasts another few thrusts.

Loki swallows him down. Then she lies back with a sigh. "So good."

Steve sits on her belly and leans against the couch. "God, I must be the luckiest guy on earth."

"Until I turn back into a man, yes you are."

Steve shakes his head. "Nope, then too. Cause only I get to taste both your cock and your pussy."

"And I get to taste yours" She smiles. "We're getting married soon."

"I know." He smiles widely at her and takes her hand.

"Kiss me."

He leans in and does just that.


	158. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets Monica properly. Pietro doesn't understand why Jess is giving him the silent treatment.

Bucky comes back home with a bag of burgers and fries. "Sorry I'm late, doll. Lost track of time with Tracy."

"No worries." She's at the kitchen table with her laptop, writing up an assignment for her class.

He kisses the top of her head. "You hungry?"

"Kinda." She tilts her head up. "Have a good visit?"

"Yeah. She's got some great stories." He heads into the kitchen to get drinks.

Carol smiles. "You got a few yourself, mister."

"It's more fun listening to hers." He puts water in front of her. "But we've got a basic outline for my book."

"Ooh. A man of words. Sexy." She pulls him into a kiss.

"Lots of words." He kisses her again before unwrapping his burger.

"Mmn grease." Carol laughs and eats a fry. "Just in case the twins weren't giving me enough heartburn."

"Do you want me to make you a salad?" He offers.

"No, it's okay. I'll just grab some antacid after." She smiles gently.

He nods. "So you been busy with teacher stuff?"

She winks. "Yup. Look at me, being all important. It's nice to be busy, though. I can't wait to meet some of the students in person next semester."

Bucky swallows. "So you like teaching?"

"So far. Might be different when I'm actually in the classroom." She picks up her burger. "Thank you, by the way, I didn't mean to complain. I really do appreciate you feeding me."

"It's all good. I'm gonna buy groceries tomorrow, so put anything you want on the list." He winks. "Including any weird cravings."

"Chocolate and bacon are not weird cravings." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Yes, dear." He's all smiles as he says it.

She makes another face. "You got it easy I could be asking for eel and... Uh... That Finnish rotten fish stuff."

"I know." He kisses her temple. "I just like teasing you."

She pouts playfully. "Can't you save that for the bedroom?"

Bucky shakes his head sadly. "That calls for a whole other kind of teasing."

"Maybe I should just let you tease yourself, then." She nips at his nose.

"Ouch. Maybe I don't like this teaching side of you." He sighs dramatically.

Carol laughs. "Get over it. You know I have about as much power to resist you as Chewie has to resist catnip."

He turns to the real reason he brought up the grocery list. "So Monica... Anything in particular I should make for her?" She is coming over the next night, and he wants to do good for Carol.

"Avoid fish, I can guarantee she's had better. Maybe a roast or something?" She shrugs. "Doesn't have to be fancy, really. She's not worried about your cooking."

"Still want to impress her with what an amazing man you've got. The kind that doesn't sucker punch another guy."

"She's probably dying to know why you're so special to make me want this." She rubs her belly.

"Not sure I know myself." He smiles and finishes his first burger.

"It's simple. You're the best." She shrugs

"Other than you." He winks at her.

She chuckles. "Well, yes."

"Okay. I'll do a roast and vegetables."

"Sounds yummy." She sighs and pushes aside her leftovers, full. "You really are the best, honey."

"I know." He's about a third of the way through his second burger. "Foot rub tonight?"

She puts a hand over her heart. "I swear you can't be real some days. That would be really nice. While cuddled by the TV?"

"Of course. I'll even let you watch one of your weird shows." Truth is, he loves rubbing her feet. It helps relax him.

"Weird shows? And what do you watch? History channel?" She crosses her arms.

"Law and Order mainly. Cartoons."

Carol giggles and walks over to his chair. "Let's watch cartoons."

He looks at her with uncertainty. "You sure?"

She puts her arms around his shoulders and kisses his head. "Just so long as you don't make me watch something lame like My Little Pony or Spongebob."

"Scooby-Doo all the way." He tells her. "Or Pinky and the Brain."

"You are definitely the Pinky to my Brain." She teases.

"Narf!" Bucky quickly cleans their trash up, and they move to the couch.

Carol is happy to stretch out with her feet in his lap as they start the show. His thumbs work over her arch and between her toes. It takes an entire episode for him to finish one foot. He starts on the other when the next episode starts. Just under his breath, he hums along to the theme song.

Carol is extremely relaxed under his care. So much so, she falls asleep. It is so tempting to draw something on her face. But instead Bucky watches a few more episodes then carefully gets up to feed Chewie. Next he carries Carol to bed and carefully undresses her.

"Bucky." She murmurs, partly waking. She reaches toward him.

"Right here, doll." He sits where she can hold him.

"Mine." Her arms wrap his waist and her head rests against his belly.

He pets her hair. "Your Bucky-bear needs to get undressed for bed."

Carol pouts. "Only if you promise spooning."

"Am I big spoon or little spoon?" He asks though it doesn't really matter.

"Babies are little spoon." Carol teases.

"Sounds good to me."

She yawns then releases him with a sleepy smile.

He goes through his normal night time routine. Soon he gets beneath the covers and wraps himself around her. "Night, doll."

She presses close. After a while, long enough for him to think her asleep, she speaks. "Buck?"

"Mm-hmm?" He sounds half-asleep himself.

"I had a dumb idea." She lifts his hand to kiss it.

"What kind of dumb idea?" He nuzzles her neck.

"Well." She yawns. "I think I solved our problem of needing a nanny on Avenger missions.

That wakes him up a bit. "I thought we were gonna take turns."

"What about Tracy?" She turns in his arms. "We could ask her to live with us. Then I can watch her, too."

"Do you think she'd agree?" He starts forming reasons they could tell her of why they need her here.

"It's worth a try. We've got the spare room and also the second room for the girls. We're not going to need to separate them for years."

"I can play the hapless husband card. With you going to DC to teach, I won't be able to write, etc, etc." He kisses her shoulder. "We should ask."

Carol nods. "It's a plan, Stan."

He chuckles. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Carol smiles. "You can rub me off all you want."

He groans at her joke.

She wiggles against him. "Come on, I'm funny."

"You're hilarious."

"There you go." She cuddles close again. "Now sleep, you have a busy morning."

"Mm-hmm." He tries. "When are we asking her?"

"Tomorrow?" A yawn.

"Are we seeing her tomorrow? Is she coming over with Monica?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" She shifts to look at him.

"No. Must have slipped your mind." The fact that Tracy didn't mention it either isn't so strange. They had left it at 'see you soon'.

She gives him a soft kiss. "It's okay, right?"

"Of course. Now turn back around and get some sleep."

"Yes, Sergeant." She giggles and rolls back to her side.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's strange, Bucky isn't nearly as nervous with the roast a he was worth the cheeseburgers. He figures it's because he doesn't give a shit if he impresses Monica or not.

Carol is doing a little tidying and dusting. She checks in with Bucky to see if he needs any help. She also offers to taste the dark chocolate gelato he found for dessert. "Just to be sure, you know?"

He laughs. "Wanna make sure it's not poison, huh?"

"Yes, exactly." She wraps her arms around him, as best she can, belly pressed firmly against him.

"One spoon. That's all." 

She presses her lips to his cheek then goes to get her spoon.

"Small spoon. Don't want you spoiling your dinner." He teases.

She holds up a tea spoon as she goes to the freezer. She moans with delight as she finally tastes the frozen treat. She even offers half her spoon to Bucky. "It tastes like sex, honey."

He tastes a little from her spoon. "Mmm. Good. But not as good as sex with you." He kisses her cheek.

"You may have a point." She turns her head to catch his lips.

Bucky takes a deeper one. "Of course I do."

"Later." She promises. "We have company coming."

"Yes, ma'am." He steals another quick kiss then sets the table.

Carol finds some sparkling cider to put into glasses as well as water.

Everything is ready. All that is missing is the guests. Also Chewie keeps getting on the dining table.

"Cat." Carol scoops her up and carries her to the bedroom. "You'll be happier here." She shuts the door but Chewie meows mournfully through the it.

The doorbell rings. Carol takes a breath and goes to answer it.

Tracy is in the middle of giving Monica a talking-to. "...be damn polite - Oh, hello, Carol." Tracy gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Carol laughs and gives her a hug, then Monica too. "Whatever she's telling you, just don't listen."

"Just because you and Jess are scared of an old woman doesn't mean I am." She takes Carol's hand. "I'm sorry about Halloween."

"I said not to worry. Now come in. Dinner won't be a moment." She moves to let them enter.

Bucky comes over. "No ex-boyfriends I hope?"

"None yet." Carol smiles sweetly.

"Good. Monica." He offers his hand.

"Bucky." She takes it. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs then gives Tracy a hug. "Dinner is ready if you'd like to go to the dining room."

Carol offers Tracy her arm and guides her to the table. "Bucky's made a nice little roast for us."

"Smells delicious." She raises her voice. "Smells good, old man."

"Thanks, toots." Bucky calls from the kitchen just before he appears with the roast.

Monica is quietly impressed. From what she's heard, she figures Carol chose him because he was easily trained.

Carol rolls her eyes and leans in to Monica. "These two can be ridiculous together. I'm sorry."

"Must be a generational thing."

Bucky puts the roast in the middle of the table. 

She nods agreement. "Bucky-bear, you're gonna haveta tell Monica some of your stories."

"Only if she wants. Wouldn't want to bore her." He cuts the roast and serves it to each of the women then himself.

"Of course I want to hear." Monica smiles. "You can tell me all about the good ol' days when Coke was a nickle."

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Actually, I heard on a podcast that Coke was a nickel for a long long time. It had to do with a contract between Coke and the soda fountain people."

Bucky smiles. It's nice to know he has one advocate among Carol's friends.

"I was thinking maybe some of his adventures with the young Steve Rogers." Carol looks at Bucky fondly. "Or the Howling Commandos."

Bucky nods as he searches his memory. "We were 6 maybe 7. Steve decided he needed to learn how to swim. There weren't any pools back then, not really. Those came with the WPA program. So we had two options, public bath house or going to the river."

"Oh Lord." Carol covers her face.

"Which did you choose?"

Bucky swallows his bite. "Well we were afraid the river currents would be too strong for Steve, so we went to the Metropolitan Recreation Center, the only one in Brooklyn." He snickers. "More like we snuck in."

"It wouldn't be them, if they didn't. I always get surprised when they go legally, these days." Carol winks.

He shrugs. "We were kids. We were poor. There wasn't a lot of options."

Monica looks at him in confusion. "I thought Steve Rogers was Mr Law and Order."

He shakes his head. "Nope. He's Mr Justice and Equality."

She considers that.

"Mr American dream, lately." Card points out.

"Just trying to catch up with us, doll." He winks at her and takes another bite.

Tracy prompts. "The story."

"Yes, honey, tell us about drowning Steve." Carol reaches for his hand.

"I did not drown Steve." He wobbles his head. "He kind of drowned himself."

Tracy huffs in disbelief just before taking a drink.

"First we both snuck out of the apartment. Mrs Rogers had to work a late shift, so Steve was staying with us."

Carol shakes her head with a smile. "You let him get away with anything."

"Swimming is a good and necessary skill." Bucky tells her. Then he continues. "Sneaking out was the easy part. Sneaking into the pool was more difficult. But it let us practice picking locks." He smiles at the memory. "So we get to the pool. It's pitch black. We undress, and get in."

The memories come vivid and in surround sound. If he closes his eyes, he could almost believe he's back there. "We started out slow. I held him by his shoulders as he kicked his legs. But Steve is an impatient and stubborn S.O.B. And he pulled away and lasted all of 2 seconds before he sank."

"What did you do?" Monica asks.

"Dove after him. Got him out of the water. He was hyperventilating bad. I was afraid it was an asthma attack." He remembers how scared he had been. "We brought a paper bag just in case, and he breathed into it until he got better."

"You know, doctors actually recommend against that, now. Depletes oxygen." Carol points out.

Tracy can't believe how stupid that was, especially with how notoriously unwell Steve was.

Bucky shrugs. "It was a different time."

"Clearly." Monica says. "So that was it?"

He laughs. "You don't know Steve. He wanted to go right back in."

"Steve is the source of all Bucky's bad ideas." Carol grins. "I'm clearly the force for good."

The two women give Carol a look that clearly says they don't believe her.

Bucky comes to the rescue. "We went slower, got him floating first."

"And now he swims like a fish." Carol sips some water.

"He does." Bucky smiles. "But I'll never forget coming back home and finding my ma there waiting for us. I can still hear her." He pitches up his voice and adds a Romanian accent. "Jame Buchanan Barnes, if Steve Rogers dies in my care, I will kill you both."

Carol laughs. "And this is why my children will never hear these stories."

"But everyone else will." Tracy promises.

"I hope so. Buck has a great story. Even before becoming a hero." Carol smiles at him. "Though not all of it's nice."

"Never is." Tracy says. "But that's what makes it a good story."

"Tracy is definitely helping me make it entertaining." Bucky says.

Carol looks over. "Don't dress it up too much. It needs to be simple and honest, like Bucky."

"I'm just keeping him in line and on task." Tracy promises.

Monica laughs. "I think you're more excited about his book than he is."

"Can you blame me?"

"I was talking about Tracy, but now that you mention it." Monica turns to Bucky. "Is it true you learned to cook for Carol?"

"Couldn't let her eat only salads while she's pregnant."

"He's amazing." Carol assures. "And mine."

"Well damn." Monica says. "You really are in love."

"Told you." Tracy smiles smugly.

"I couldn't help it." Carol laughs. "He's perfect for me."

Bucky smiles but doesn't want the sudden lull to get awkward. "We have dessert."

"Let me help." She rises to start clearing empty dishes.

He takes the serving dishes and follows her out. "Seems to be going well."

Carol nods then gives him a kiss. "No surprise."

"Ready to work on Tracy?" He scoops out four bowls of the gelato.

"Play up the twins factor." Carol winks. "It might be true."

"I'm sure it is." He puts two bowls in Carol's hands. Then he grabs the other two. He takes a breath then walks out, pretending to be having an ongoing conversation with his wife. "I just don't see how I can concentrate on it once the girls come."

"Concentrate on what?" Tracy asks.

Bucky frowns a though caught saying something he didn't want them to hear.

Carol picks up on it right away. "His book. I'm supposed to be going back to work in January, but it's only three days a week."

He sighs in exasperation. "And those three days you'll be grading papers and making lesson plans, not to mention your Avengers work."

Tracy is suspicious.

Carol rubs the back of her neck. "Steve does want me training and working with the interns from Xavier school."

Bucky turns to Monica. "And the doctor wants her on bed rest for at least the first week or two after they're born."

"Not gonna happen." Carol sets a bowl of gelato in front of Tracy. "You will not believe how good this is."

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Carol, you better rest if that's what they tell you to do. What about your best friend Steve Rogers? Could he help?" She doesn't bother asking about Jess.

Carol looks at Bucky. "Think he'd put off the wedding or honeymoon if we asked?"

Bucky shrugs. "He might. But Loki would murder us if he did."

"True. He's been so looking forward to it. I don't want to take that from them." Carol frowns.

He shakes his head. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it." He looks over at Tracy and widens his eyes as though getting an idea. He smiles his best smile. "Tracy."

Her eyebrows rise. "I don't think I like this already."

Carol tilts her head to look at Tracy. "You can't ask Tracy to help with the twins, Buck. She has enough on her plate."

He look crestfallen. "You're right. She probably doesn't have enough energy. I mean twins, our twins."

"Not enough energy?" Tracy's pride is hurt.

Monica chuckles softly. It's obvious what's going on. "You're right. Tract is too old. She couldn't handle it."

"Too old?" That really doesn't sit well with the former journalist.

Carol reaches for Tracy's hand. "They don't mean it. It's just that a baby is a lot of work and we're having two. Even if I wasn't working, we'd be exhausted. Kind of makes you wish for a third parent, you know?"

Bucky nods. "And if you did us the huge favor of moving in, we cooks still work on my book."

"You want me to move in here." Tracy looks at them.

Bucky nods. "We'll even discount your rent for helping with the girls. And me."

"We will not charge Tracy rent if she helps with the girls." Carol punches his arm.

"Yes we will." Bucky insists. "10 bucks a month." He knows this way it will be less likely to feel like charity to the independent woman.

Tracy chuckles. "So you aren't just an old man. You're a stingy old man. Make it 5, and you have a deal." She can't believe she just said that.

Carol shakes her head. "You're dooming yourself to Bucky's cooking and crying babies."

"Better than what I normally eat. And the babies can't be much worse than you and Jess." Tracy says. "What I can't believe is that I just fell for that."

Carol squeezes her hand. "That Bucky Barnes is a real charmer, you gotta watch out for him."

"I've been finding that out."

Bucky smiles. "Think you can move in by early December?"

"You can have either the basement room or the one next to the nursery." Carol smiles. "I'll ask Loki to noise proof whichever you choose."

"The one by the nursery." Tracy would prefer not to have to deal with more stairs than she has to. There's also the man cave factor.

Carol nods. "Of course. We haven't painted that one, so we can do whatever you like. I'm so excited Tracy." She gives her friend and mother figure a big hug.

"You two are dangerous." Tracy decides. "You could probably talk a politician into telling the truth."

"Bucky told you how I got the TV, right?" Carol grins. "We're the best team."

Monica shakes her head. "I can only imagine. Did it devolve into threats?" There's a twinkle in her eye.

"Nope. Didn't need to. I just flirted with the sales guy." Carol grins.

"That's my girl." Bucky smiles proudly.

Carol sticks out her tongue. "Only reason you didn't deck him was that you got your TV."

He nods. "Monica, Carol tells me your from New Orleans."

"That's right."

"You don't have to play nice, Monica, he knows he's an idiot." Carol blows Bucky a kiss.

That irks him. "How was that being an idiot?"

"I just mean she doesn't need to worry about impressing you. Mr living legend."

"Someone touched a nerve." Monica says as she looks between them.

"Nah." Bucky shrugs. "She just likes harassing me."

"It's true." Carol makes her way to Bucky's lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "Sorry, Bucky-bear, but you are an idiot. You married me."

"Makes me lucky not an idiot. And I was trying to get to know Monica better."

"She can have you in a minute." Carol gives him a gentle kiss.

Monica stares at her friend. Carol is expressive, but she doesn't remember her being this expressive with a guy.

"Okay." Carol pulls away gently and returns to her own chair. "Sorry about that. We haven't really left the honeymoon stage."

Tracy tells Monica that yes they are usually like that. "Disgusting isn't it?"

"It's unusual. If I didn't know better, I'd think Carol was under mind control."

"Shut up." Carol flips her a finger.

"As someone who's been through that, I assure you it wouldn't be tolerated."

"I'm allowed to fall in love, you know." Carol purses her lips. "It's okay for me to be happy."

"Just not used to seeing it." Monica tells her.

"So New Orleans?" Bucky prompts again. "What's it like there?"

She tells him about the city and the music. It's obvious it's a place she loves as a soft smile graces her lips when she talks about the food and the scent of the magnolias.

"Are you still working from your boat?" Carol leans forward, resting her chin on her hands.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Carol smiles. "I'd offer to come visit, but it'll have to wait until the girls are a bit older."

Monica smiles. "I look forward to meeting them." She laughs. "Oh you should see Jess teething to put this baby shower together."

"Yeah? I'd imagine she'd just go buy everything from all the fancy shops." Carol shakes her head with a grin. "No actual effort."

"Oh she has. But, well, you know bridezillas? She's like that but not quite so bad."

Carol laughs. "I'm sorry. She's a bit excited."

"A bit?" She laughs again.

"She enjoys kids, just doesn't want any. I wasn't planning to either, but now that I am and having two, well, let's just say I'll never have to buy them clothes." Carol winks.

"Yeah well she's almost as love-sick as you are."

Carol raises an eyebrow. "Jess?"

"Oh she hides it well." Monica says. "But I can see that same look in her eye when she starts talking about that Sokivian kid." She smiles playfully. "I call her a cougar just to piss her off."

Carol laughs loudly. "She totally is. I call her that, too. I don't know if it's love, though. Jess is still a little... Scarred."

"Closest to love I've ever seen her."

"Fair enough." Carol looks over to Bucky. They both have their reservations on the relationship. And she remembers how carefree Jess had been with Clint, but she hasn't seen as much of it here. Her friend seems too guarded, too closed.

Bucky shrugs. 

"Of course I don't see her that often." Monica concedes.

Tracy shakes her head. "Carol is right. Jess is... Honestly, I think the thing with that Robin Hood guy hurt her more than she lets on."

"That's what I think." Carol looks down. "She jumped straight into sex with this relationship. With Clint she was a lot more about developing communication and common interest. Respect."

Bucky doesn't look happy. He gets up and starts clearing the dessert dishes.

Carol watches him go then she frowns. "He's worried about Pietro. He's a really good kid, but he really is still a kid in a lot of ways."

"Kids are resilient." Tracy notes. "He'll survive when she dumps him." She leans back and pats her tummy. "I haven't eaten like that in a long time."

Carol continues to frown. She's really worried it might be soon. As soon as Pietro says those three little words.

Monica laughs at Tracy. "Now I'm wondering who got who to let you move in."

The older woman shakes her head.

"You're just jealous." Carol manages a small smile.

"Five bucks a month for rent?" Monica nods. "It'd almost be worth dealing with two babies."

Carol snorts. "My babies will be perfect, wonderful children. You'll see."

"Uh-huh." Monica says.

Bucky walks in and puts a bag in front of Tracy. "Leftovers for tomorrow."

"I can feed myself you know." It's not much of a protest.

"At least until they start flying." She grins at Monica before silently thanking Bucky with her eyes.

Monica closes her eyes. "Oh heaven help us if they fly, too."

"Between our DNA? They'll be strong, fast healing, and possibly fly or photon shots." Carol raises her eyebrows. "Wanna babysit?"

She smiles. "Well if they start to fly, you'll need a babysitter who can fly, too." She tilts her head. "Of course it's a long way from New Orleans."

Bucky raises an eyebrow and looks at Carol. The unspoken question hangs in the air. 'She flies?'

"That's just cause you're slow." Carol teases as she winks at Bucky.

"Whatever, Sparkles."

Carol rolls her eyes. "You just don't love me. I know it."

"I should get Tracy home." She groans. "And see what Jess is on a tear about now." She puts her hands on her dreadlocks. "And you say I don't love you."

Carol moves to give her a hug. "Okay, you may love me more than Bucky to put up with that. He won't."

Bucky shrugs. "To be fair, neither will Jess."

Carol gives him a sad look. "I know, honey. She liked you at first I just don't understand what changed her mind."

He shrugs. "I'll live."

"Come on, we'll walk you out." Carol offers Monica her hand.

She takes it as Tracy takes Bucky's arm. They walk to Monica's rental car and say their goodbyes. Carol slips into Bucky's arms as they watch their friends leave. "You're upset. About Pietro."

"I'm concerned. But it's not really my business." He guides her inside. "Let Chewie out of the bedroom. I'll wash up."

"I'm worried too." She tells him quietly before going to rescue her kitty. Chewie rubs affectionately around her ankles the moment she does. She scoops up the cat for a cuddle.

Cat fed and dishes washed, Bucky snuggles with Carol in their bed. "Nice work on Tracy, Colonel."

"That was all you, Sergeant." She strokes his cheek and gives him a kiss. "But I am worried."

"About Tracy? No. About Jess."

She nods, her hand sliding down over his heart. "She's going to hurt him and herself simply because she's afraid to take the risk of loving again."

He covers her hand with his. "You can't live her life for her. And if you say anything, she'll just rebel and do it anyway."

"I know she's kind of crazy, but she's my best friend. I don't want to see her make a mistake. I should've stopped her in the first place but... You know her." Carol bites her lip.

"We're all kind of crazy." He reasons. "And love just makes us crazier. When it goes down, you'll be there for her. And I promise not to judge." After all, he had done similar things back in his day.

She rests her head against his chest. "Will it be my fault?"

"Of course not. They're adults. This is all them." He assures her. "Now this?" He puts his hand on her belly. "This is definitely your fault."

She can't help a smile. "You did help with that."

"I did. And I enjoyed doing it immensely."

Carol laughs softly. "You're doing it again."

"Getting you pregnant?" He teases.

"No, honey." Carol looks into his eyes. "That thing where you make everything better."

He smiles at her. "That's what I'm here for." He gives her a gentle kiss.

"Bucky-bear. Thank you. I- I love you." She tugs him closer.

He wraps his arms around her. "Scary words, Danvers." In a softer voice, he adds, "I love you, too."

She nods, her head pressed into his shoulder. "I've always had to be strong but you make me want to."

"You're the strongest person I know." He kisses her.

"Bucky." She strokes his cheek and neck. She's at a loss for words, overwhelmed by her love.

"Shh." He kisses her again.

She closes her eyes and lets him take care of her. Every kiss is returned with interest and she wraps a leg around him to keep him close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro stares at his phone. He and Jess had agreed that he would stay away at least until the baby shower. But he figured she would at least text him.

Wanda tackles him from behind with a hug around the shoulders. "Brother, do you wish for a candy binge with me?"

"Yes. Yes I do." He decides. "No Vision?"

"Tony borrowed him." She makes a face.

He makes a face very similar to hers. "Make sure Tony brings him back as he found him."

"He will be fine. I think." She kisses his cheek. "Now I need brother time."

"Good. Because I need sister time." He looks around. "Where are the gummy bears." He raises his eyebrow at her. "Are you hiding these from me?"

"I am all out. We must go shop." She informs him. "Father has given me money just for this so we can buy the whole store."

Pietro smiles. "I can drive us."

"You will not run? Who are you and where is my brother?"

He sets his jaw. "You are right. I will run there with you in my arms." He stands tall and proud. "Come, Wanda. Candy awaits."

Wanda smiles. "There he is." She offers her arms so he can lift her comfortably.

He takes her in his arms as he has so many times before. Then, after deciding on a store, he runs. The wind is colder but not as cold as in Sokovia. Still, it makes it feel more like home.

Once they arrive, Wanda holds on a little longer than strictly necessary. "Sometimes, I miss it being just us."

"Me, too." He admits. "But I have never seen you happier."

"But you do not seem so happy, and it takes heart from me." She touches his cheek. "We pass every storm together. No matter what life gives."

He nods. "Together. Now stop playing big sister and pick out candies."

"While you take only gummy bears?" She starts looking through the selection, picking out interesting bits, but she keeps an eye on Pietro. She can't help but notice the lack of activity with his phone. But she'll address that later.

"You know I like chocolate." He goes for the peanut butter cups.

"Look at this!" She holds up a big gummy spider.

He chuckles. "You are not too scared to eat it?"

Wanda grins. "I am the witch. I love these."

"Then you must get it."

She gets a few. As well as some gummy rats and snakes. Then she finds the licorice.

"Not black." Pietro looks at something called Peeps. He gets a couple of packages to try.

"Green and blue." She tells him.

He stops and laughs suddenly. "I can imagine mama telling us not to eat too much. 'It will ruin your dinner and give you tummy ache.'"

Wanda smiles sadly. "But it would not stop her from getting it." She grabs several packets of pop rocks, having read about them and decides she has enough.

Pietro gets more chocolate - with sea salt, with corn flakes, with almonds, with caramel. Finally he nods to his sister, and they go to the cash register. The purchase is paid for and bagged, they head back, Wanda tosses Steve a package of licorice as they pass to lock themselves in their room for their binge. They sit facing each other on the bed and dump all of the candy between them. 

Wanda starts with a pack of pop rocks. "Give your hand."

He holds it out and watches as she pours some strange-shaped candy into his palm. Her hand then goes next to his to get the rest. "On three, eat it. One. Two. Three!" Her hand goes to her mouth and she giggles as the candy begins to react. He looks at her with wide eyes as he hears and feels the crackle of the candy.

She has to wait until it stops before she can speak. "That is amazing."

He takes the package from her and reads it aloud. "I like this candy."

"I have several more. In many flavours."

"I will switch to chocolate first then come back."

"I have read there is chocolate with these inside." Wanda informs him as she bites the head off a snake.

"We will look next time." He promises. After breaks off a piece of chocolate with corn flakes and gives it to his sister. "This is good." Then he opens up a package of Peeps.

Wanda agrees and looks curiously on. "What are these?"

"Marshmallow candy in shape of chicks. Cute, yes?"

"Almost too cute to eat. Almost." She steals one.

Pietro stuffs two into his mouth and chews. It isn't bad, but he likes the Pop Rocks better.

Wanda takes another peep and rolls it in some pop rocks. She grins. Her brother looks at her as though she were a greater genius than Tony Stark. She offers the first one to him. To make sure it's safe. He takes it and puts the whole thing in his mouth. He smiles, saying nothing as he enjoys the sensation. When he seems not only okay but happy, Wanda tries it herself. She can't help but laugh.

He kisses her head. "My sister is candy genius."

"Your sister is every genius." She whaps him with a licorice.

He grabs a pixie stick, and they start sword fighting. They stop when the pixie stick snaps and the sugar spills all over. Wanda gasps with laughter.

"Aww." Pietro salvages what he can.

She holds up a new one for him. "Do not cry, there are more."

"Thank you." He grabs a purple one, rips open the top, and pours the entire contents onto his tongue.

Wanda shakes her head and starts on her spiders. She plays with them, giving them little voices. Then she eats one leg at a time, having them 'scream'.

Pietro laughs with his purple tongue. He takes one and pretends he is the spider. "Help me. Help me." Then he bites it in two.

Wanda giggles. Their spider victims don't last long.

"I am thirsty. Would you like something to drink?" He asks his sister.

"Mmn. Yes. Water. Is too much sugar." She makes a face.

He laughs. "Two waters." It takes longer to fill up the glasses than to travel with them. Soon he's back on the bed. They both drink deeply.

"Better." She leans against him. "This is good for you. I have not seen you even check your phone."

There's a shrug in reply. "She is busy with baby shower."

Wanda gives him a look. "She does not need stress relief? She does not ever relax?"

He gives another shrug. "Yes. But after shower."

"How long since you spoke?" It's clear she won't let him avoid her questions.

"When I left Monday."

"Too long." She furrows her brow. "Did you fight?"

He shakes his head. "But we usually text not call. Her last text was, was Tuesday."

Wanda raises an eyebrow. "This does not seem usual. Even when busy, Vision will still say goodnight. You are sure nothing happened? I did not think she would abuse you like this."

Pietro searches his mind. "I can think of nothing."

"May I?" Her fingers hover near his temple.

He nods. But then he takes her hand. "There are naughty bits. And she is naked throughout." He felt the need to warn her.

"Do not focus on it. Just the words." She helps him go through his last day with Jess. She frowns when he tells her he loves her. "Her reaction is not good."

"I did not ask for the words back. And I though girls like hearing that."

"Is that the only reason you say it? I would be angry if I thought you lied." She remembers her own fear that Vision was insincere.

"I meant it." He furrows his brow. "Do you think I should make her see I meant them?"

She looks at the memory again, listens to Jess to try to pull out emotions. "I think. She sounds... Uncomfortable? Unsure?" She looks uncertainly at her brother.

He shrugs. "I do not wish to discuss. Here, have chocolate."

She smacks his forehead. "I guess she is not ready. That is my opinion, do what you want with it." She takes the chocolate and places it determinedly in her mouth.

"And what am I to do with it?" He frowns.

"Make a plan." She shrugs. "When Vision first told me, I cried. I called him a liar because I thought it might be a bad joke."

"Why would I lie about such things? I have already slept with her. What more could I gain from it?" Pietro asks.

She raises an eyebrow. "I never liked that, how quickly she slept with you. I thought she used you. At first."

Pietro goes back to the candy.

Wanda goes softer. "She's shown she cares. Maybe she's just scared? Maybe she's not ready?"

"I did not wait for her to say the words back. I do not need her to say them." He insists. He's quickly losing his appetite.

She nods. "She was not ready to hear. Give her time. Careful not to say again until she says first." She takes his hands and kisses them.

Pietro frowns. "Then I will not say."

"You should invite her somewhere, act like nothing changed. Remind her of your happiness. I want you happy." Wanda looks up at him.

"That is what I am doing."

Wanda nods then she hugs him. "I love you." She touches his cheek.

"I love you, too." He gets up to go to the bathroom. He wonders if he'll be able to act as though nothing has happened now that he knows something has.

Wanda takes the pause to send Vision a quick text. 'I need research. SHIELD files, anything. Jess's personal life'.

The return text comes just before Pietro comes out of the bathroom. 'I cannot condone using SHIELD files for personal reasons. That being said, I am sending them to you via email.'

'I won't. Love you.' She has them open and waiting for Pietro when he returns.

He sits on the bed but seems less enthusiastic than he had been.

"These are about Jess. If you want. We can figure out why this happens." She offers him her phone.

"No." He pushes her phone back to her. "She will tell me if she wishes. I will not snoop."

"If you wish." She still secretly plans to call Carol and ask her help, maybe talk to Jess.

He looks down at the candy they still have left. "I am not so hungry now."

"Next time." She smiles warmly. "Should we sleep?"

He shrugs. "We could watch bad shows about ghosts."

"Sounds good. But I might need to hold your hand." She pouts.

He chuckles. "If you must." He offers her his hand.

She takes it. "Now let us go."

They go to the living room where Steve and Loki are having yet another make out session. "Remember to breathe." Pietro tells them as he takes the remote and changes the TV from the house building show that was on.

Steve looks up at them. "I think Loki was watching that."

"I do not think so." Wanda smiles.

Loki chuckles. "It's fine. I wasn't exactly concentrating on it. What are we watching now?"

Pietro puts it on Ghost Adventures. He smiles and mimics the show. "Bro. Bro. Something is here, bro. Seriously."

"Nothing good." Wanda assures him as she squishes onto her brother's lap.

"Is the candy binge over?" Loki shifts so that he can actually see the TV.

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "Do you want to stay, darling? Or should we go continue what we were doing in the bedroom?"

"We are done for now." Wanda looks at them. "You are welcome to family time, yes?"

"We would love family time." Loki assures them. Then he calls the cats over to make it complete, but they are too busy stalking a cricket to join them.

Steve kisses Loki's shoulder as they settle in to watch.

The show is wonderfully ridiculous. And they all find themselves laughing and talking like the investigators.

"These guys don't really believe what they're doing, do they?" Steve laughs.

Loki turns and looks at him. "Do you not believe in ghosts?"

"I do. And ghost hunters." He points at the screen. "But this is bullshit."

"Their psychic is false." Wanda agrees.

"This is bullshit." Pietro agrees. "It is fun."

"Yeah, okay." Steve chuckles.

Loki kisses Steve's cheek. "We should go on a ghost hunt sometime."

"And what would you do with a ghost, darling?" Steve pats his chest. "I'm happy to live and let live."

"Ask questions." Loki replies. "Perhaps help it move on. Or capture it to do my bidding."

Steve flicks him. "No."

"You're no fun." Loki pouts playfully. "Children, daddy's no fun."

Wanda looks over. "He has a point. Why do you need a ghost when you are already strong?"

Loki looks at her. "I'm not already strong. Besides, it isn't about strength. And it's not as though I thought we'd really capture one." He furrows his brow. "But as a supernatural creature, it may know about other supernatural creatures. And that information could be useful."

Pietro sighs. "This is supposed to be stupid fun family time."

"Baby." Steve rubs Loki's thigh and kisses his ear. "You are the only supernatural creature I need."

Loki rolls his eyes. He snuggles back against his love and continues watching the show.

Wanda smiles at them then looks at her brother and fixes his hair. It's nice to have family again.

He kisses her temple. "We can change show if you want."

"I do not mind. This is silly. And you like it." She kisses his cheek. "Do you think mother has tried the pop rocks?"

"Hmm?" Loki heard himself mentioned. They repeat the question, and he says he doesn't recall.

Steve isn't familiar with them, aside from seeing packages at the store Wanda goes to grab a pack and pours some into both their hands. "Now, together."

Loki shrugs and puts it into his mouth. His eyes widen at the sensation.

Steve has a similar reaction and he looks at Loki. Then he gets a naughty grin. "Imagine kissing with these?"

"Oy." Wanda puts a hand to her head. Of course they went there. She hands another pack to Pietro. "Keep these from our parents."

He stuffs it into the waistline of his pants.

"For the record, he went there. I didn't." Loki points out. "But I do think it's a fantastic idea." He kisses Steve.

Steve is happy to kiss him back, and there is still a few lingering crackles from the candy. "Mmn. Exciting."

"It's always exciting with you."

"Love you, too."

Wanda crosses her arms. "If you keep this up, you will be sent to your room."

Loki laughs. "I think she thinks that's a threat."

"I did not say was threat. Only that you must go." She gives them a look.

"Sorry, daughter. We'll behave." The twinkle in his green eyes makes that a little hard to believe.

Steve looks at him. "I can't make that promise."

Loki chuckles. "That is because your are far too honest." He winks then kisses him. "Shall we go before we're kicked out?"

"Only if you plan to keep your earlier promise." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"I do." He smiles.

Steve smiles almost shyly and rises, kissing each twin on the head. "Then I must bid you fine children goodnight. I'll be running at six if you care to join, Pietro?"

Pietro nods then holds still for his kiss from Loki. "I will see you then."

"Great." Steve then scoops Loki up over his shoulder and heads to their room.

Loki laughs. "You're my favorite cave man."


	159. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki spend time with the twins. Carol and Bucky go to a baby shower.

Steve grunts playfully then drops Loki on the bed. After a kiss, he has a thoughtful expression. "Did Pietro seem quiet tonight?"

"He did. And he didn't look at his phone once." Loki strokes his love's cheek. "Perhaps he and Jessica had a falling out."

Steve nods. "I hope he's okay. I'll check with him in the morning. For now, Wanda is probably his best medicine."

"Agreed. Now kiss me, you fool." He says it dramatically, as though they were in a movie.

Steve chuckles and kisses him deeply, arms around him.

Loki kisses back with fervor. Their mouths work together perfectly, giving and taking with each movement.

Gently pulling away, Steve caresses Loki's cheek. "Now, I'm trying to remember exactly what it was you promised me."

"I have no idea." Loki chuckles. 

"I'm pretty sure it would've had to do with your cock. Or maybe mine." He grins.

"Either works for me." Loki flips them. His hands slide up inside Steve's shirt. "Perhaps I promised to play you like an instrument."

"You know I'm happy to let you do whatever you want, baby." He looks up at Loki with pure love.

"And if all I want to do is hold you?"

"Then I'll hold you tight."

Loki's expression turns innocent. "And if I want to create two duplicates of myself so that I can ride you and fill your ass and mouth?"

Steve swallows heavily. "Then I'll spread my legs and open my mouth for you."

"Such a willing lover. Perhaps another night for that." He kisses Steve's jaw.

"Such a content lover. You never leave me wanting, only craving more." He brushes his thumb over Loki's lips. "But my favourite will always be when you make love to me."

"With words and with deeds and with gentle caresses." Loki kisses him. "My lover sighs, and my soul trembles. He reaches out to touch me, and I ache for it." He frowns. "Well that went bad quickly. I really shouldn't try to be a poet."

"He reaches out to touch me, and I surrender?" Steve suggests softly. "I thought it was lovely."

"Your line was much better. My artist." His fingers stroke his starlight's chest. "He looks at me, and the rest of the universe falls away. And we dance our dance to the beat of our joined hearts. No, to the beat of our heart made whole by the other."

Steve presses his hand to Loki's cheek. "You should write that down. It's beautiful."

Loki shrugs. "Poets are as prolific as singers. We don't need more."

"I need at least this one." He kisses Loki gently.

"You bring it out in me." Loki gives a mischievous smiles and lifts Steve's shirt. He moves down and places sucking kisses over the tummy.

"I hope that's not the only thing I bring out." Steve teases, his fingers in Loki's hair.

"Nope." He continues kissing between every word or two. "You. Bring out. Lots. And lots. Of very. Special. Feelings."

Steve moans in pleasure. "You make me feel so amazing."

Loki looks at him with lustful eyes. "You are amazing. Now tell me how much you like this shirt."

"Not as much as I like you."

"Good." Loki rips it open and runs his palms up the exposed skin.

Steve chuckles. "You're right, baby, that's really sexy."

"Are you making fun of me?" His eyes shine with mirth.

"No." Steve licks his lips as he looks up. "I do mean that you're ridiculously sexy. Can't you feel how much I mean that?"

Loki wiggles against Steve's hips. "Oh yes. I can feel that." He slowly removes his own shirt, taking his time with each button as he continues to move his hips ever so slightly.

Steve reaches for the exposed skin. "Look at this. Like ivory. Did I carve you from my dreams?"

"Out of a very large elephant." He winks. "You can tell by my extraordinary trunk." He grinds against his love again.

Steve groans, his hips rising. "God yes."

Loki gets off of him. Hands on his waistband, he sways his hips. Slowly he undoes his trousers and lets them fall to the floor.

Blue eyes travel over Loki's lithe form and he slowly leans up on his elbows for a better view. "God damn, how'd I get this lucky?"

"No idea." He dances closer and undoes Steve's pants. "Lift your ass for me."

Steve obediently lifts his hips. As the pants come away, his blue boxer shorts tent up.

"Mmm. What delights do we find here?" Loki brushes the tented area with his fingertips.

A shaky breath escapes Steve. "The American special, just for you."

"Americans always give such large portions." Loki bends over and sucks on him through the blue cloth.

"Jesus." Steve bucks upwards before he can help himself.

Loki rises. "These definitely need to come off."

"You going to rip those, too?" Steve teases.

"Would you like me to?" He licks his lips. "Or perhaps I'll pull them down with my teeth."

Steve moans softly. "Yes, please."

Loki bends over with a stretch and takes the waistband into his teeth. He pulls the cloth down over the erect penis, brushing against it as he does. Steve's hips rise both in want and to aid in removing the clothing. The underwear falls to the ground. Loki kisses up Steve's inner thigh. He spreads his lover's legs wide and gives his testicles a lick before doing the same to his asshole.

"Loki." Steve whimpers in pleasure. He fists the sheets.

He gets the lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers then his cock. He kisses up Steve's torso. His lips close around one of the hardened nipples just as he pushes a finger inside.

Steve cries out. "Lo'. Loki. Yes." He tries to push down on that finger, wanting more and deeper.

"So eager." Loki breathes against Steve's skin. He adds a second finger and pushes them in deep.

"I can't help it. I want you so bad. I need you to fill and complete me." Steve writhes on the bed, sensitive to every touch.

"You have me. You will have me." He kisses Steve hungrily.

Steve holds him close and strokes his neck. His free hand reaches down to caress Loki's cock. "So big for me."

"You take it so well." He's using three fingers now to stretch his love, to make him loose enough for him.

"It's mine to take." He moans. "You're mine."

"I am that." He scrapes his teeth against Steve's jaw. "Are you ready to claim what's yours?"

"Yes, darling." His chin lifts to give Loki his neck. "Grant me your gift."

The fingers pull away. Loki repositions himself to look into his love's blue eyes. Then he pushes in slowly.

Steve digs his fingers into Loki's back and his hips rise to meet Loki.

"My starlight." He waits until he's completely in then starts with slow, shallow thrusts.

"Night sky." Steve sighs happily. He shifts to take Loki deeper. That tells Loki he can go harder, and he does. He moves with more purpose, shifting to give Steve the most possible pleasure. Steve's hands caress Loki's back and ass. "You're so good, baby. So perfect."

"Perfect for you. Made for you." Loki strokes Steve's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure of it." He squeezes Loki's ass again. "Fill me. Take me over."

Loki does. He moves smoothly, becoming one with his lover. Steve moans softly. He presses up against Loki. His mind reels from the pleasure as all he can hear is their hearts and breath together. "Lo'." His climax is quiet but intense.

Loki feels the warmth of semen splattering over them, watches his lover's face in ecstasy. It brings him closer to his own. "Steve. Starlight." His brow furrows as he climaxes, filling Steve.

Another soft sigh, Steve relaxes under his lover.

"I love you."

"Darling." Steve kisses him slowly.

Loki gets up reluctantly. He goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth. He lies next to Steve and gently cleans him. Steve rolls onto his side. He takes the cloth from Loki and tosses it aside. Then he pulls Loki into his arms. Smiling, Loki snuggles against him.

"Mine." Steve tells him softly with softer kisses to his face.

"Yours." Loki agrees.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess sits stuck to a wall near the roof of a building, staring over the city. She'd spent too much time focused on this baby shower and not enough on her little problem. Frowning, she stares out over the city.

"Enjoying the view?" The words come from above her.

Jess looks around to see who might be up here. "Not really. Nothing but problems out there."

The man in the red suit smiles. "Some people would call them opportunities."

She flips up to sit on the ledge of the roof, closer to him. "Spider Woman." She offers her hand.

"I remember." He lets that sit for a moment, not taking her hand. "They call me Daredevil."

"Right. Avengers thing." She shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted tonight. Thankfully my stakeout was easy."

"Would you prefer something harder?"

She shrugs. "Got enough hard things going on, thanks. Unless you're in a bind. I can probably help."

"Nothing I can't handle." He tells her.

"Good to hear. You any good with baby showers?" She teases.

He laughs. "Not unless there's someone I need to hit."

She shakes her head. "I'd like to hit the father, but that's something else."

"Any particular reason why?" He sits next to her. It's been a quiet night.

"He's changed her. It's like I hardly know her anymore. He stole my best friend." Jess isn't sure why she's telling this to someone who's basically a stranger.

Daredevil scratches his nose. "In what way has she changed?"

Jess looks at him. She can't help but notice how attractive his lips are. "Well, she's pregnant, for one."

"And her pregnancy changed her personality?" He doesn't sound convinced.

"She would never have even considered getting pregnant in past." Jess persists. "She would never risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Children. Family. She's like us." Jess looks down.

"Us?" He thinks back on his interaction with her. "She didn't seem like the loner type to me."

Jess looks at him. "She used to be. She was focused on saving the world. She didn't want babies, hell, she's terrified of childbirth."

"Does she seem happy to you?"

"Do I look like I know what happy is?" Jess sighs. "I just want my honeybee back."

"Honeybee?" He listens closely. "Are you in love with her?"

Jess laughs. "God no. She was. Is. My best friend. I think. Hard to say now that she's chopped off her hair, changed her uniform, married a man after only knowing him a month, and gotten pregnant."

There's a nervousness to her laugh, but her heartbeat tells him she's telling the truth. "Are you in love with him?"

"No. Ew." She crinkles her nose.

Another truth. "You're afraid she's outgrowing you, that she won't need you anymore."

"That's not possible." She frowns, wondering if it is.

He smiles. "Now that's the first lie you've told me."

She looks at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said." He's facing the city. "You believe everything you've told me except that."

"Didn't know you were a mind reader." She's staring at her hands. She sounds upset, but it's at herself for not knowing her own weakness.

"Not exactly." He waits, allowing her mind to work for a bit. "Have you talked to her about it?"

Jess shakes her head. "We generally avoid the topic of her husband now."

He gives a small smile. "So you blame her husband."

"For her changing? Yeah I do." The stone beneath her hands crushes. "All the changes came with him."

"Do you think he did it on purpose?"

She snorts. "Does it matter? He did it."

He shrugs. "You realize hating him will only drive her further away."

Jess freezes. Part of her thinks it might be for the best to drive her, Pietro, everyone away. "Well, you said it yourself. I'm a loner."

"But you don't have to be lonely." He turns his head in her direction. "I have a best friend. And I wouldn't want to lose him no matter what. I almost did. I almost drove him away." He puts his hand over hers. "Being a true loner, having no one, that puts us one step closer to becoming the bad guy."

She considers it, looking at him. Inside, anguish twists and turns. Fears of losing Carol, fears of Pietro abandoning her. None of it is something she wants to deal with. So she focuses on the now, now where there are shapely lips begging for a kiss. She leans in.

"This isn't going to make things better."

"But it'll make tonight less lonely." She stays close, not quite kissing him again.

He's tempted, very tempted. "Do you really want to have sex with a guy in a mask?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Her thumb traces his lip. "Makes it easier when I kick you out after."

"Fair warning, I'll probably be long gone before you do." He takes her hand. "The mask stays on."

"Fair. My place is 4 blocks that way." She points. She's got a smile, glad she didn't have to use pheromones. And this will give her something to think about.

"Lead the way."

They make their way over the rooftops and then down the fire escape to her window. They're barely inside before she pushes him against the wall to kiss him. He kisses back and rolls so that she's against the wall. His lips move to her neck as his hands explore her breasts. She pushes off her uniform as he explores, kicking it under her bed. She starts on his next, but it proves to be more complicated than anticipated. Still, she's determined.

He helps her but is sure to leave his cowl over his face. "I don't exactly carry condoms in the suit."

"Got it." She strokes his cock a few times before pushing him back onto the bed. She grabs a condom out of the drawer of the bedside table and crawls toward him. She takes his cock into her mouth, to make sure he's good and hard first.

"Wow. You don't waste time."

"I take what I want." She moves up to kiss him again. It really would be a shame to waste those lips. "You seem to be enjoying it."

"I definitely am." He waits until she's kissing him them rolls them over. His fingers slide up between her legs.

She lets out a pleased sigh and presses the condom into his free hand. "You wanted this."

"I did. Thank you." He sits up and puts it on.

Jess looks him over, thoroughly enjoying the view. "I bet those scars have great stories."

"Painful ones mainly. But I survived. That's what scars are there for right?" He gets on top of her again. "To remind us we survived."

"Exactly." She strokes his chest, flicking his nipple. "And moments like this remind us we're alive."

They don't speak much after that. Daredevil gets between Spider Woman's legs and holds one at his hip. He slides into her and slowly starts pumping.

She groans, nails scraping down his back. It's exactly what she wants, mindless pleasure to escape the everyday pain. He moves faster, harder. Using her as much as she's using him.

"There. Right there." She lets him know as much with her nails as her voice. Her toes are beginning to curl with pleasure.

He hammers against the spot, his own fingers digging into her arm as the heat from her body, her heartbeat, her breathing, her scent all fill his senses to the exclusion of everything else.

There's a gasp then a long soft moan as climax hits. Jess's head falls back to the pillow, neck exposed fully. He sucks on her carotid artery and works to fill the condom. It doesn't take long. One more thrust and he rolls off her, panting.

They both work on catching their breath. Jess pats his arm. "Thanks, pretty boy. We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Yeah. Just give me a moment." As soon as his breathing is somewhat normal, he gets up. He pulls the condom off and wraps it in a tissue. He doesn't think she'd use it to try to discover his identity, but he plans on taking it anyway. Then he dresses.

"Loo's to the left, if you want it before you go." She rolls onto her side, happy to curl into bed.

"Thanks." He goes there to pee and wash up. He crosses the room back to the window. "Night."

"Thank you." She calls after him. "Try not to get any new scars out there."

He sticks his head back in the window. "Try not to get any new scars in here." Then he disappears into the night.

Jess's text chime goes off. It's Pietro wishing her good-night.

Jess picks up her phone and looks at it for a moment. She considers ignoring it again but then decides against it. 'I miss you, too.'

Pietro smiles at the answer. He thinks maybe things are okay after all. Maybe Jess has just been busy with the shower. Once it is over, things will go back as before. He sets his phone back on the nightstand and smiles at the warmth of his sister's back against his.

Jess frowns at her own phone, not sure she's made the right choice. But she has one more text to send, to Carol. 'I'm sorry.'

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol wakes up happy and warm in her husband's arms. As she turns the alarm off on her phone, she sees a message from Jess but she'll get back to that later. She nuzzles closer to Bucky.

Bucky holds her closer. He is glad Jess is not the type of person to want to play games. At least he thinks she isn't. It's weird enough going to a baby shower. Those were strictly female affairs back when he was growing up. He can't imagine having to play those weird games he's read about on top of that. But maybe he should make sure. "We're not gonna have to play games at the shower, are we?"

"Don't care." Carol kisses his chest. "Stop worrying, it'll be fine."

"Yeah okay." He thinks. "At least Tracy will be there. We can grumble about it together if there are."

"There you go." She rubs her belly.

His hand goes beside hers. "How are they doing?"

"They're restless again. They want to meet daddy." She smiles.

"Soon girls. Soon your mom and I will pick you up and carry you around the room like you're flying." He promises.

Carol looks at him adoringly. "They love you, Bucky-bear."

"I hope so." He smiles, feeling very lucky. "You're right, the shower is nothing to worry about. As long as I've got you three, Jess can do her worse."

"She's not-" Carol sighs. She really needs to stop fighting this. "I'll make it better."

"Hey," he says realizing he was misunderstood. "I just meant the party. Really."

She nods though her gaze is distant.

"I'll play nice. I promise." He kisses her temple.

"Thank you. I wouldn't want to punch you." She tries to joke.

He smiles. "I've seen how you punch. I wouldn't want you to punch me either."

She winks. "Good. Now kiss me before I'm forced to do it here."

He kisses her happily. "Better?"

"Mmhmmn." She smiles. "I'm sorry if you're bored this afternoon. You're not going to know anyone but they'll all know you by reputation."

"Great." He forces a smile.

"Stay with Tracy and Monica." She rubs his neck.

"I'll be fine." He assures her. He can't help but tease a little. "I'm a big boy. I wear big boy pants and everything."

"Yeah? I know what you keep in those big boy pants." She nips at his lip.

He smiles. "Only for you, doll."

"Big boy." She teases with a stroke of his cock.

"Oh it's that kind of morning, is it?"

"What kind?" She blinks innocently. "The kind where I want to stay snuggled in my husband's arms?"

He raises an eyebrow. "They way you are touching me does not say snuggle."

She gives him another squeeze. "This doesn't make you want to wrap yourself around me?"

"Yeah just not in a snuggle sort of way." He kisses her. "More like a hot and sweaty way."

"Close enough." She laughs. "Consider it a little moral support."

He moves her hand away. "I'm fine. Honest."

She rubs his hip with a small pout. "What if I need moral support?"

"Oh." He smiles and puts her hand back on his crotch. "Well that's different."

Carol laughs softly. "You're worse than I am." She gives him a playful kiss.

"Another reason you love me." His own hand goes between her legs.

"True." Her knee moves up, resting on his thigh to give him room to play. "There seems to be more and more of those."

"Works for me." His fingers move with casual laziness, exploring her labia.

Her fingers are exploring the veins along his cock. "We could just do this all day.”

"I have no problem with that." He kisses her. "But if we miss the shower, Jess will kill us both."

"I might be a bit too tough to murder. Ill miss you." She grins.

"We aren't missing the shower." Bucky tells her.

Carol chuckles. "Oh, okay. If you say so, Mr Danvers." She kisses him again.

"I do, Mrs Barnes." He kisses her back as his fingers stroke her.

"I love when you call me that." She whispers against his lips. Then she gives his cock a little tug. "Why don't we do this properly?"

He smiles. "Define properly."

"I want your nice, hard cock thrusting deep inside my hot pussy. How's that?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Very descriptive." He kisses her again and maneuvers himself to get beneath her.

She's happy to help him, and as she looks down at him with her thighs on either side of his hips, she grins again. "Damn, you're hot."

"And you're the coolest. Makes us a perfect fit." He ruins his hands up her body.

"Nerd." She laughs. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Yes, Colonel." He smiles and helps get her into position. "Ready when you are."

She moans as he fills her, sliding down into his lap. "Oh, I miss being able to kiss you while doing this."

"Soon, doll."

Bucky slides his thumb into her mouth as he begins thrusting up into her. She sucks on that thumb as she looks down with lust filled eyes. Her hips rock against his until they find their perfect rhythm with him.

He smiles at her then laughs when Chewie jumps on the bed. She looks at them, blinks, then she rubs her nose against Carol's leg. Bucky gives her head a scratch without missing a beat. "Good girl. Now go."

She blinks again and jumps off the bed.

Carol laughs, nearly losing it. "Lord, I can't believe we're so domestic."

"Welcome to your new life, Mrs Barnes." He gives an extra forceful thrust.

She groans, gripping to his sides. "I still get to punch things, right?"

"Like I could stop you."

"Good answer." She runs her nails over his abs. His lovely, well defined abs. Then she makes a pleased noise. "There you go, honey. Right there."

He moves away just to tease her but goes right back with more drive. "You itching to punch? Maybe you and Loki need another destructo session."

"No, no explosions. I want to actually hit things." It's getting harder to focus.

Bucky is finding it hard to catch his breath. "Fuck. You should. Hit. The. Gym. Not me."

"No. Baby worries?" Her volume increases and her fingers dig into his side as climax approaches.

"Not. A. Doctor." His volume is also increasing. "Carol! Can't. Hold on."

"Bucky!" She groans loudly.

He takes that as an okay to finish. His orgasm breaks over him with a yell.

Carol rides it out, along with her own, a satisfied smile on her face. "God, you look good doing that."

"Best looking couple ever." He tells her between having breaths.

"Mmn." She nods as she pulls off of him so she can curl up at his side.

"I vote we stay here until we have to get ready for the shower."

"Sounds good." She rests her chin on his shoulder, pulling his hand to her belly.

He sighs with contentment. "How are my girls?" He can feel them moving in Carol's womb. "Active. Why am I not surprised."

"They're like you, honey. Always too awake in the morning." She grins.

"Guess that means I get morning duty." He gently rubs her tummy. "You get late night duty."

She smiles. "I'll take them flying so you can sleep."

"Sounds perfect." He smiles. "You're perfect."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." She kisses his cheek.

"I stand by my statement." He closes his eyes and stretches his shoulders.

She pokes him. "You would. My silly Bucky-bear."

He nods, the smile still on his face.

"You seem very happy for someone who has to spend the afternoon with Jess." She teases.

"Yeah but presents." He looks at her. "Also sex."

Carol laughs. "There will be no sex at the party."

He laughs. "Aw. You're no fun."

"Oh really?" She pinches his arm. "Guess there won't be any when we get home, either."

Bucky has that cocky grin on his face. "Your loss."

She shakes her head. "I'll have baby presents to distract me. "

"Good thing we had sex now then." He kisses her.

She sucks on his lip. "You should be enjoying while you can. You know I won't be able to until the stitches heal after the girls."

"I'll live."

"You'll be too busy doting on your baby girls." She gently strokes his chest. "I won't see you for a week."

"I'll be doting on _all_ my girls." He tells her.

"Better stock up on chocolate." She warns playfully.

He tells her to put it on the list then shifts to hold her closer. She snuggles in. She hopes he never stops spoiling her, especially with cuddles, those are her favourite.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is in the gym with Wanda working on her magic. They are working on precision. Currently he's making her magically lift only the dimes in a small mound of coins. Her brow is furrowed as she focuses. Her hand is forward and shaking with concentration, but she's managed it, the coins floating an inch up.

"Excellent. Now put them in a different pile."

She drops them beside the first pile, not quite with the finesse she'd like. A few bounce away from the force of the drop.

Loki smiles at her. "We'll need to work on your landings. But you've progressed. I'm proud of you."

"I find the control is difficult. I can pick up anything, but moving or changing proves challenging." She cracks her knuckles as she speaks.

"Would you like to continue? Or shall we see what Pietro and Steve are up to."

"Have they returned from running?" She's still worried about her brother even if he says it's fine.

"Why don't we go find out?" Loki suggests. He picks up a small jar. "Now put the coins back."

Wanda wiggles her fingers and they all float into the air. They almost all make the jar.

Loki chuckles. "Take two?"

She smiles and tries again, picking up the strays and lands them in the jar.

"Very good. Next time I'm going to move the jar around."

"You are cruel mother." Wanda smiles and heads up the stairs.

"I am indeed." He follows her up.

Wanda looks to see where her brother is.

There are sounds coming from the kitchen and a delightful smell of bacon and coffee. As she gets closer, she hears her brother speak. "Wanda would say I burn water." There is amusement in his voice.

"We would only be so blessed." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his ear.

"You are not only one father is teaching to cook." He's pushing around the bacon in the pan.

She smiles. "Stranger things have happened."

Loki gives Steve a kiss. "How was your run?"

"Great." He gives Loki a squeeze. "Pietro's getting faster, I think."

"Is he." Loki smiles proudly. "Our twins are only getting stronger. Soon they won't need us anymore."

"Did they ever?" Steve shakes his head and looks at them.

"Of course." Pietro says. "You give us place to stay, job to do. You teach us to cook and train. We do not call you mother and father just for fun."

"You're a good guy, Pietro. You're both amazing." Steve goes to put his arms around them both.

"So are you, father." He pats Steve's back. "And you, mother."

Loki shakes his head. "Don't drag me into this."

Wanda looks at him. "Why not? You are very good. At least, for us."

He smiles softly. "I'm happy you think so. Pietro, I like my bacon crispy." He winks and starts making tea.

"Shit. Bacon." Pietro turns quickly and is relieved it isn't burning. Wanda laughs at him. He sticks his tongue out at her.

Steve just shakes his head. He hopes Loki will recognize his own goodness eventually.

After returning Pietro's tongue, Wanda starts setting the table. Loki has half a mind to ask her to set it with magic but decides he'd rather not deal with broken plates. He does tell Steve about Wanda's progress.

"Oh, excellent! Good girl." Steve goes to kiss her head. "I don't need to worry about my family because you all can take care of yourselves."

"Stop it, father. You are too much." She sets out some orange juice.

"Father, is bacon ready now?" Pietro asks.

Steve peeks over his shoulder. "Looks great. Let me have the pan, I'll scramble some eggs."

Pietro gladly moves. He makes toast instead.

The eggs are on the table in minutes. Soon everything is ready and they're all sitting together, comfortable and familiar. Steve smiles widely over his coffee, glad for these people in his life.

Loki smiles at him. He loves these quiet moments, too. "I understand the Holiday decorations will be going up soon. Someone said that the pet shops sometimes have Santa Clauses to take pictures with animals. I thought maybe we could take Ink and Smudge."

"You are such a loser." Steve chuckles and kisses Loki's head.

"Why? Apparently it's very popular."

"Pet pictures? Really." His disbelief is clear.

"Do you not also call them children?" Wanda points out on Loki's behalf.

Loki nods. "You don't have to go. I'll take them myself." He thinks it would be adorable.

"Whatever you like, dear heart." He gives Loki another kiss. "I'm not sure they'll behave for you."

"They wouldn't be my children if they did."

"True." Steve grins.

"I will help, mother." Wanda offers. "If you want."

"Thank you, Wanda. We will go once the Blackest Friday has passed."

"Blackest Friday?"

Pietro nods. "I understand. The day after the big feast where everyone stands in line and goes crazy to buy things."

"Oh. We will not do this, right?" Wanda looks distressed at the thought of so many.

"No," Loki promises. "We will sleep late and eat turkey sandwiches."

Steve shakes his head. "Movies and pyjamas for us."

"What else do we want to eat for thanksgiving? I need to plan my menu." Steve ponders.

"The cranberry sauce." Pietro requests. "And apple pie."

"Sweet potatoes. I wish to try these." Is Wanda's request.

"We should probably have a vegetable of some kind." Loki notes.

Steve smiles. "I'll think of something."

"You always do." Loki kisses his cheek. 

Wanda turns to her brother. "Do you go to New York tonight?"

He shakes his head. "Jess has a friend over. So no."

"Oh." She frowns. "Okay."

"Why the frown?"

"Was hoping to go with you this time." She pats his hand.

"I go tomorrow. You can come with me then." He offers.

She nods. "Sounds good. We have dinner then we go see sweethearts."

Pietro chuckles. "I never thought I would hear such words from my baby sister."

"Shut it." She punches his arm. "You will see I settle down and marry long before you."

"Yes, you probably will." He smile at her. "You take after father. I take after mother." He winks at Loki.

"Mother? Mother seems very happy to get married." She tilts her head. "To the right man."

Loki nods. "That I am. I did not know what love was until I met Steve." He tilts his head. "Well, until I was trapped in a strange asylum with him."

"Was it madness that brought us together?" Steve steals a kiss.

"The best kind."

Steve chuckles. "Truly. I've never been so happy."

"Nor I." He claps his hands. "So what are we doing today?"

Steve gives him a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. "I thought we might go out as a family." He points at Steve. "You, Sir, have a very naughty mind."

"I'm innocent, love." Steve winks.

"As innocent as a dog with stuffing in its mouth."

Wanda giggles. "I was planning to read, but I will go out maybe to history museum?"

Pietro nods. "I will go if mother buys me souvenir."

"I'll buy you a t-shirt."

"Not a pen?" Steve teases.

"I'm getting a pen for myself, smartypants." Loki says.

Steve grins. "And for me?"

Loki takes his hand. "What would you like?"

"I have everything I could ever need." He kisses Loki's fingers.

"Well I need you to take a shower while I clean up." He leans in and whispers in his ear. "If you take your time, I may get to join you."

Steve smiles and ducks his head. "Yes sir. You kids help your mother."

Loki gets up and clears the table with the twins' assistance, and soon the kitchen is clean. Loki tells them they'll leave in about 45 minutes then goes to see how Steve is.

Steve takes his time with his shower, thoroughly sudsing up before rinsing.

Loki uses magic to remove all his clothes. "Knock knock." He steps into the shower.

"Hello gorgeous." Steve welcomes him with open arms.

"Hello handsome." Loki kisses him. Steve's hands run over Loki's shoulders and down his arms to take his hands. "Your hands are warm."

"Hot water. " he kisses Loki's fingers. "Shall I warm you ?"

"Please." He smiles at the sight of that warm water flowing down the Captain's chest.

He rubs Loki's hands between his before pulling his love against his chest in a firm embrace.

"I can feel your heart beating." Loki kisses Steve's neck. "I've never felt anything so strong and true."

"I love this side of you. I would never have had a chance to see it, if not for _that place_." He caresses Loki's side.

"You mean the side that wants a picture of our cats with Santa?" There is the tiniest of frowns.

"I mean the sweet, kind, genuine side." He kisses Loki's nose. "The side that loves and loves without fear."

Loki looks down. What Steve described is certainly not something he does easily. He looks back up into the blue eyes. "Your influence."

He strokes Loki's cheek. "I only bring out what's already inside. I can't change who you are."

"Except that you have. I'd be in a very different place right now if not for you." He rests his forehead against his love's. "You saved my soul."

Steve holds him close. "All I did was give you a chance. You choose to take it. I think." He stops, smiles. "I think it's your mother in you."

Loki smiles as his thoughts turn to her. "She was a formidable woman. But kind and caring."

"Just like you. I bet she looks down from heaven proudly." He kisses Loki's head. "I know I'm proud to be marrying a man like you."

Loki decides not to mention that he doesn't believe in heaven. He simply smiles and says a thank you. "And though I already feel married to you, I look forward to making it official." There are a few butterflies in his stomach as he says it.

"Same." Steve agrees. "I want to claim you before the world. He is mine, hands off."

He laughs. "Perhaps those should be our vows. You're mine. Hands off, everyone else."

Steve laughs. "Not very romantic."

"So what would be romantic?" Loki running a finger down Steve's chest. "The traditional vows?"

"I'd love to hear some of your poetry." Steve admits.

"You'd have to write something, too, then."

"I can do that." Steve smiles.

"Yeah?" Loki kisses him. "I'd love that. Just hope I'm not so emotional that I can't speak."

"You'll do fine. I know it." Steve kisses him again. "We'll hold it together until the end, then we can cry."

"Then we kiss and dance and consummate."

"Yes. Exactly." He touches Loki's cheek softly.

They kiss. Loki notes that the twins will be waiting for them.

Steve sighs and turns off the shower. "Hurry up, then. We'll just embarrass then while we're out."

Loki laughs. "I like that plan." They dry and dress quickly. Soon they are heading to the museum.

In the car, Wanda is trying to give her brother a brief outline of American history so he won't be too lost. Problem is, she's only got what little knowledge she's gleamed so far from books.

"Will we not learn this at museum?" Pietro asks.

"It will be more details. I give you overview so they make more sense." Wanda explains.

Steve nods from the front. "Context helps a bit." He learned that in his own catching up.

Pietro turns to his sister. "Are we becoming American citizens?"

"I have not decided. Depends." She shrugs. She does like it here, but she also likes Steve's idea of their own Avengers branch in Europe. "Maybe I get dual citizenship."

"Maybe." It's strange to hear her say I for such an important decision. They have been we for so long.

She takes his hand with a smile. "We are studying here, for now. Decision does not need to be soon."

Pietro has never been one to stop and think and plan. He goes. He runs. And the possibility of Wanda not being there to guide him is scary.

Her hand tightens as though she were reading her thoughts, though she doesn't need to. She has similar fears. She'd already almost lost him once. She touches his forehead with a single thought. 'Can we stay together?'

'Yes.' The word is strong in his head. 'We will find a way.'

She leans her head on his shoulder, hoping he's right.

"You two have gone awfully quiet." Loki observes. "Should we be worried?"

"No mother." Wanda smiles. "Pietro is practicing his telepathy."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "I never knew you had telepathy, Pietro?"

"Only with Wanda."

"It helps me keep him out of trouble. Though I would like it to be stronger." She looks at him, that look he gets every time he forgets to answer his phone.

He shrugs. "It is your power. I only pigback."

"I will work on it." It sounds mildly threatening.

Loki smiles. "Don't make us stop the car." He teases.

"We're here, so I'm going to have to anyway." Steve chuckles.

"Well there goes my threat. Come on, children. Let's go learn things." Loki gets out of the car.

They all head in. Wanda takes a map as Steve pays admission. She starts planning their route. Loki takes a map, too. He likes knowing where they are.

"I wish to go chronologically." Wanda shows them.

"Lead the way." Loki says it with a gesture. He takes Steve's hand and follows the twins.

They start in a hall that's all about first nations and settlers. Wanda is impressed by the clothing of the first nations people and tugs her brother over to see it.

"Looks comfortable. But too much jewelry." He says.

"You are simply not man enough for it." She teases.

He shows her the one gold chain he wears. "I like more simple and elegant."

She touches it gently, knowing full well it was their mother's. "You do prefer things simple. Makes me wonder the woman you keep."

Pietro forces himself not to look at his phone. "She is simple. In good way. She is hard worker and..." He frowns.

"World class spy? Hero for hire?" She takes his hand. "It only matters that you are happy."

"Does not feel that way." He challenges.

She gives him a look. "You do not feel happy?"

He gives her a pointed look. "It does not feel like my happiness is all that matters to you."

"At first I was jealous. She take my brother." Wanda admits. "You feel same to Vision. I was starting to forgive it when she push you away for no reason. Now I am not sure."

Loki slows down to give the siblings some space to talk.

Pietro frowns. "I accept Vision after I see how happy you are."

Wanda stares at the exhibit. "I feel no love for this woman who thinks you can simply be set aside if you are in the way. I can see even now you are not happy, only hopeful. I fear your pain for it will become my own."

"She is busy. People get busy. Even mother and father sometimes."

"It is not the same." She looks at him. "You said, yourself."

"We will work it out." He shrugs. "And if she is not the one, then I will keep searching. Heartbreak is part of life." He keeps his voice as light as he can.

Wanda nods. "I will hold your hand, no matter. If she is the one, I will bite my tongue and smile. If she is not, you will always have a home with me."

He takes her hand and squeezes it.

She kisses his cheek. "I do want you to be happy. You will not believe what I have done for you."

He raises an eyebrow. "I have done things for you, too."

"Recently, I mean." She starts guiding him to the next display.

"What things?"

She smiles a little too sweetly. "I told Vision he needs your permission to marry me."

"As he should." Pietro doesn't see it as a hardship at all.

"You are not upset he asked me?"

He stops and looks at her. "You did not say he asked you."

She gives him an odd look in return. "Why else would I have need to tell him that?"

He shrugs. "Maybe it was general conversation like if you both want babies. He has not asked my permission."

"It started like this, but sometimes Vision is very literal." She smiles fondly. "He asks that we should. I say I am not ready but I will be if he has your permission. Which I don't need, I just want." The last is a stern reminder.

Pietro raises his hands in submission. "I understand."

"He is likely studying every marriage custom he can find, knowing him. He will ask when he decides what he likes." She hugs herself and leans against a rail.

"Is it not too soon?" To Pietro, this doesn't sound like his sister at all.

"It is fast." She agrees slowly. "But I do not anticipate you give permission as fast."

"I would not like to. But if your heart was set on it..."

Loki and Steve look at a painting and pretend not to listen.

"I have seen your heart broken over and over since we were 14. I learned. I am cautious. I search for man sweet as my brother. But I still do not act until I am certain he loves me." She grips her arms and looks down. "I have been slow. I have been cautious. Are you the only one allowed speed?"

He pulls her into a hug. "No. But if you go fast, I will have to go slow. I am not good with slow." He kisses her head.

She hugs him tightly. "I want this. I do not care that it is foolish."

Loki wraps an arm around Steve's waist.

Pietro nods. "Then this is what you should have."

Steve kisses Loki's head.

She smiles against his shoulder. "Do not make it easy for him. If you need him to prove himself, ask it. I know he will."

"I will. Only the best for my sister."

"That is why I have you for a brother." She hugs him again.

Loki swallows wrong and starts to cough. "Sorry." It takes a while for him to stop.

Steve gently rubs his back. "We're just popping into the washroom." He lets the twins know before leading Loki there.

In the bathroom, Loki grips the edge of the sink as he tries to stop. "Sorry. That was poor timing."

"Are you alright?" Steve keeps stroking his back. "Do you want a drink or something?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine. I swallowed down the wrong pipe. Still not sure how that happens."

Steve nods, then gives a knowing smile. "Not a stray bit of emotion, is it?"

"No." He furrows his brow. "I don't think so." He looks at Steve. "Is it?"

"Are you feeling particularly emotional? It was a pretty intense conversation we uh weren't hearing." Steve shrugs. He's feeling rather proud of Wanda right now.

"It was sweet, but it didn't change how I swallow."

"Don't know, then." Steve smiles. "Maybe you're just broken."

Loki slaps his arm. "Guess you should give me back then."

"Mmn no. I like you as you are." He kisses Loki's cheek.

There are a couple of more coughs and an ugly stare from a man who walks in. Loki takes Steve's hand and leads the way out.

They reunite with the twins. Steve smiles. "We good? Ready for more history?"

Pietro looks to his sister. "I am ready. Are you ready?"

She nods. "There is much to see. I am excited. Come on."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky takes a breath and knocks on the door of Jess' apartment. Tracy is with them.

Jess lets them in, all smiles. "Welcome. Come in, come in." She takes Carol's hands and leads her in. Most of the guests are already in, mostly friends from the air force and NASA though Maria, Bobbi, and Melinda from SHIELD also came. Carol greets everyone with hugs.

Bucky smiles as he's introduced around and gets teased by each guest. Each and every guest except Melinda. He's grateful to her for that. His usual response is a head nod and "Yep, I did; I'm very lucky".

Jess has set up sort of a throne for Carol and sits her down in it. There's a stool beside it for Bucky which she leads him to, with a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, you only get to be prince today."

"Fine with me." It makes him feel better. She is acting way too nice, and is making him uncomfortable.

Soon a game is organized. It involves assigning points depending on items found inside everyone's bags for 'preparedness'. Condoms, cutlery, tissue, and lipstick all get points but Maria's multi tool wins her the game and she gets a small box of chocolate as a prize.

The father just sits there and sips on his punch. Carol takes his hand and gives it a kiss. He finds it interesting that a gun gets fewer points than a usb drive.

The next game involves sampling baby foods and trying to guess what flavour they're meant to be. Carol actually really enjoys it, as the foods are not as horrid as they look, but people still make fantastic faces.

Bucky takes some pictures. He doesn't know most of these people, but he knows they are important to Carol. And he has an idea for a Christmas gift.

One of Carol's NASA friends wins this one. Carol claims the jar of strawberry to finish it off. "What? It's good."

Bobbi chuckles. "Why am I not surprised?"

The final game involves naming the male, female, and baby forms of different animals. Carol gets Bucky to help her. And while she proudly knows rabbits are bucks, does, and kittens, she can't figure out cats. He does his best to help her but doesn't know much.

Melinda and Jill (air force) win that one. Carol is not surprised.

Jess smiles at the answers. "So are you two having kittens... Buck and doe...ll?" It's a terrible pun.

More than one person groans. Bobbi smiles warmly and asks the general questions - How did they meet; Who proposed and how; How did Carol break the news of the pregnancy; How did they come up with the names.

They go through it all, fingers intertwined the whole time. There's a few jokes made from those who've know Carol longer and known her crush on historical Bucky Barnes but it's all in kind intention.

The story of Bucky's return proposal wins him a lot of fans. And they talk about their wedding, making Jess describe some of it.

"There will still be a reception." Carol warns them. "Next summer. I want to see you all there."

Bucky nods his agreement.

"I'll make sure you know which Avengers are single." Carol chuckles. "Pretty sure it's only Sam and Logan right now. Steve's a great dancer, though."

"Sam is a good guy." Bucky tells them. "And Logan is, well, we fought in the war together."

"Not that we're trying to play matchmaker." Carol laughs.

Jess starts to look upset through the conversation, her arms crossed across her chest. Tracy clears her throat and motions Jess into the kitchen. Jess nods and follows her in, getting herself a glass of water to attempt to hide her emotion.

"What's going on? And don't tell me it's just your dislike of the old man."

"Just having some relationship questions, myself. I'll figure it out." She keeps her voice quiet and avoids Tracy's eyes.

"Relationship questions?" She starts making coffee to go with the cake. "Is the boy not treating you right?"

Jess sighs and shakes her head. "It's not that. He seems to want the relationship to go places I don't want to. I feel like I'm just going to have to choose how to hurt him."

"Do it quick and do it soon." Tracy puts a hand on Jess' arm. "But be sure you're not in the same page."

"Same page? We're not even reading the same book." She sips her water.

Tracy leans against the counter. "How do you think that happened?,

"I couldn't say, but I'm sure it's my fault. The poor kid thinks he loves me." She sounds a bit panicky as she paces. "It was never meant to be more than a benefits sort of thing."

"Fast and soon." She watches the young woman. "It's not your fault. It happens. I once fell in love with a married man. Didn't mean for it to happen. Just did. Wasn't his fault. Wasn't mine. Sometimes life is just cruel that way."

"He's a good kid. Friend." She corrects herself. "I don't want to hurt him."

"That can't be helped. Just get it over with."

Jess takes a deep breath and nods. Then she steels herself and takes out her phone, asking Pietro if she can see him tonight. "I hate this. What's worse, Bucky's going to think he was right about me just wanting to hurt him."

"Doesn't matter what Bucky thinks. He doesn't know. Only you and the kid know."

She nods, crossing her arms. The room suddenly feels so much colder. "I need to get back to Carol." She takes her water.

Carol has her arms out and pulls Jess to sit on what little lap she has. "We were just talking presents but didn't want to start without you."

"Of course." Jess smiles weakly. "Let's see just how spoiled these twins will be."

Tracy tells Jess they should cut the cake so the guests can eat it while Carol opens presents. "Bucky, the coffee is in the kitchen. Mind getting it?" He quickly goes to get it.

Jess helps Carol cut the cake and it's served out quickly. Then it's on to presents. Lots of little outfits and soothers and toys and a changing table from Jess and Monica. Though Carol's secret favourite is the pair of Red Sox home and away jerseys in teeny tiny baby size. She has Bucky keep a list of who each gift is from so she can send thank yous.

Everyone oohs and aahs. When someone asks about the Red Sox, Bucky says he's just glad it isn't the Yankees. It earns him a swat. Soon the whole room dissolves into chatter. Carol cuddles against Jess quietly. Bucky mingles and gets to know Carol's friends. He asks for embarrassing stories and takes pictures.

"You look sad." Carol speaks softly.

"I am." Jess replies, looking at their friends. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course."


	160. We're Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has a tough time, when he discovers himself single.

Pietro looks at his phone and makes a funny face. "Wanda, Jess wishes to see me tonight. Is it okay if we go tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"It is no problem." But she looks worried.

He texts back saying he will be there after 7.

"No family dinner tonight then." Loki pouts slightly. Then he turns to Steve. "Supper club? Or cuddles on the couch."

"Cuddles." Steve grins.

Loki kisses him. "Good choice."

They continue going through the museum for another hour. Then they head home so that the twins can pack a few things. Pietro takes Wanda to the tower first and texts Jess that he is in the city.

Wanda stops by the lab to give Vision a kiss (hard considering how many machines he's connected to) and lets him know she'll be in her room.

Jess lets Pietro know the flat is clear. She's just finishing dishes.

A few minutes later, he's knocking on her door. As Jess answers she looks worn, or perhaps sad. His brow furrows. "Did party not go well?"

"No, it was ducky. Carol was so happy. Just a lot of work." She gestures at the couch. "Come in."

He walks in and looks around. "Your friend Monica, she is not here?"

"She decided to spend the night with Tracy."

He smiles and sits on the couch. "So we have your place to ourselves." He takes her hand. "I will help you get less tired."

"Just looking at you makes me feel older and tireder." She gently pulls away her hand before sitting near but not touching him. "We have a problem."

The smile drops. "What problem?"

She clears her throat and focuses on her practiced speech. "It's likely my fault. I probably wasn't clear enough in my expectations. This, between us? It was never meant to be more than some fun. Friends with benefits sort of thing. If you're looking for a serious relationship, I think it might be time for me to let you do that. With someone else. As your friend."

He looks at her confused. "Forgive me, my English is not always good. I can stay with you if this is only sex. If I want more, we break up. Is this correct?"

Jess nods. "We are friends who have sex. That is all. I apologize if I gave you a different idea." The look she gives him is a mix of pain and sorrow.

He takes a breath. His heart feels constricted, but it could be worse. "Okay. We are friends who have sex."

Jess curses, realizing her mistake. "We were. Pietro. You need to step away."

His brow furrows again in confusion. "You say if we are only friends we still have sex."

"If I thought you could keep to friendship, I would." Jess suddenly grips his hands. "Please don't make me break your heart. You've become one of my best friends and I can't lead you on like that. It's not fair to either of us."

He frowns. "This is because I said I love you. Do you think you are first girl I say this to?"

Jess snorts. "Do you think it matters? I don't love you, not like that. And you're not going to grow bitter because I'm too selfish to give up a bit of good sex."

"If you wish to break up with me then do it. But do not pretend we will still be friends after."

"Fine. Get out of my flat." She only barely chokes the words out. How can he be willing to stay for sex but not the friendship?

"I will take words back." It's a last ditch effort, but he needs to try.

"Get out!" She's in tears as she shoots a venom blast in his direction.

He moves easily out of the way. Tears in his eyes, he looks at her. "Goodbye, temptress." He runs away. Down the stairs. Out of the building. He runs. He keeps running.

Jess collapses on herself. She can only hope he forgives her some day. She sends a text to Carol to let her know she's too upset to come over, and curls into a ball on her couch.

Carol frowns as she gets the text. "Bucky!"

He runs over. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need you to get Jess. She might need to be carried." She pauses. "And at least 4 pints of ice cream. Just in case."

He looks at her. "You sure she'll let me in?"

"Don't give her a choice. Tell her the only reason I'm not there is because you were worried I'd do something stupid and hurt your babies." She grins and finds her copy of the apartment key.

"You got it." He considers asking what's wrong but decides against it. Instead he puts on his shoes and goes first for the ice cream then for the girl.

Jess is still on her couch, she hasn't so much as shut the door since Pietro left. She's sobbing noisily and messily, wracked with guilt and misery.

Bucky walks in. He's sorry for what he sees. He speaks to her gently, hoping that will help ease whatever blow to her ego his being there produces. "Jess, I'm here to take you to Carol."

She sniffles. "Carol?" The name gets her attention if nothing else.

"Yeah. She's worried about you." He wraps an arm around her and helps her up. "Where are your keys and wallet?"

"Uh." She really has to think about it, but she finally points to her purse. He gets it and leads her out, locking the door behind them. He gets her into the car. She curls rather pathetically on the seat beside him, gaze focused somewhere out the window.

Bucky stays quiet. It makes the ride home feel long and awkward to him. He's glad when they finally arrive. After grabbing the ice cream, he helps her out and guides her inside the house.

Carol is waiting and quickly takes Jess into her arms. "Come on, ladybug, let's grab a seat." They settle onto the couch in the living room.

Bucky hands them a pint of ice cream and two spoons. He also brings a blanket and disappears into his bedroom. Grateful to her husband, Carol simply holds Jess, caressing her hair. The TV is turned to a nature documentary. Jess doesn't calm enough to tell Carol what happened until they've finished that first pint. It takes two more pints before Jess drifts into a fitful sleep and Carol sneaks away to speak to Bucky.

He's watching a baseball documentary and absently petting Chewie. He looks up when she walks in. "She okay?"

"She'll get there." She sits next to him. "Would you mind if I spent the night with her? I don't want to leave her alone."

"Go ahead." He takes her hand. "Did you find out what was wrong?"

"She broke up with Pietro." She takes his hand. "She's really worried about him, too. Apparently he ran off full speed. I hope he's headed to his sister or Steve or someone who will hold him close."

He scowls. "I'll call." There is an 'I knew this was gonna happen' on his lips, but he knows better than to say it. "What happened?"

Carol frowns. She looks at him, sure he knows. "He got too serious for her. She suggested they see other people. He fought it. She forced him to go because she was scared he'd end up just like her. Just like you said."

An anger is bubbling in his stomach. "But she's not like that. You said she's not."

"Does she look like she's happy about this? She made this choice for him, because she wants him to know love." Carol licks her lips and shakes her head. "I think she doesn't think she's capable of it anymore."

"I'll call." He gets his phone and calls Wanda first. He learns he isn't with her. And even though he keeps his tone light, she knows something is wrong.

Wanda had felt Pietro's pain like her own, but couldn't get him to come to her.

"Any idea where he is?"

"Too far for me to feel. I fear." Wanda's voice trembles.

Carol gives Bucky a kiss. "I'm going to go put Jess back together. Then to bed. Let me know if you find him."

He nods at her. "I'll find him, Wanda."

"Thank you."

Bucky texts Pietro as he gets up. 'Tell me where you are. Everyone is worried.' It's a slight exaggeration, but if everyone knew he knows they'd be worried.

There's still no reply by the time he leaves the house. He gets into the car and realizes he has no idea where to even start looking. He contacts JARVIS.

Wanda goes up to the roof of the tower and summons her strength. She telepathically screams out to her brother, begging him to come to her. She faints from the effort.

In the lab, Tony looks up as JARVIS informs him of Wanda's fainting. He looks over at Vision, brow furrowed. "The hell is she doing up there?"

Vision is already on his way to her, ignoring Tony's question. 

After several long minutes, JARVIS tells Bucky that Pietro is at Ceasar's casino in Atlantic City. Bucky texts Carol, Wanda, and Steve. He lets them know he's on his way there.

Steve is surprised by the text, and pulls himself from Loki's embrace to reply. 'What's going on?'

It takes a while for Bucky to answer. He has to wait till he gets to a stop light before he can. 'Jess brie up with him'. He doesn't notice the typo before sending.

Steve understands, nonetheless. 'Omw to join you.' He gets up and starts looking for clothing.

Vision has brought Wanda to the lab. Her vitals seem normal. He tries to wake her up gently. She slowly blinks her eyes open, still very weak. "Pietro?"

"No. But you received a text."

She checks her phone. "I must go to him." But she falls when she tries to stand.

"I will take you." He lifts her up.

She rests against him. "Thank you."

Back in DC, Loki is following Steve. "He may want to be alone right now."

Steve stops and looks at Loki. "Are you saying I shouldn't go? Our son is hurt. He can be alone once he knows he doesn't have to be. We can just be at the casino in case he needs to talk but not with him?" Steve offers the last as an afterthought.

"I'm just saying don't be hurt if he runs away again." He takes Steve's hand. "He's hurting. It's difficult to show that to people. Even people you love."

"I just want to remind him he is loved." He kisses Loki's cheek. "Sometimes it helps."

Loki nods and follows him out.

Wanda and Vision arrive first, by virtue of flight. When she can feel Pietro again, her strength begins to return. Still the casino is overwhelming as she looks for him.

He's at a poker table with four other people. There's a small pile of chips in front of him. When she finds him, she stands beside and a little behind him. She whispers the other hands into his mind, like they used to do back home.

He folds his hand. 'I do not want your help.'

'Okay.' She puts a hand on his back and stays silent. She looks at Vision, nodding to let him know he can leave.

The purple man looks around, fascinated by the sights and sounds.

Wanda shakes her head. "Go explore." With a sigh she focuses on her brother again. 'Father and Bucky are coming. They are worried.'

'I am fine. Tell them to go.'

Her fingers tighten against his back. 'Do not lie to me. I do not care about them but not to me.'

"I wish to cash out." Pietro tips the dealer and takes his chips. He gets up and goes to a nearby bar.

Wanda follows, wrapping her arms around his elbow. 'If you do not stay with me, I will kill her.'

He looks at his sister. "That is drastic even for you." He orders a beer. "It is not her fault. It is mine."

She nods to a table. "Buy me a beer."

He orders another and slides the one he originally ordered to her.

They go to the table once he gets it, and she sits close to him. There's two extra chairs. She takes his hand. "I exaggerated, but you spoke to me."

"I will always speak to you. But I did not wish to ruin your evening with my problems."

"You know I felt it." Her fingers slide between his. "Even if I did not, you are most important in my life. Even more than Vision. You are my other half."

His head drops to his chest, and the tears begin again. "It was my fault. But it is good it ended now."

"Hush." She pulls his head to her shoulder. "It is not your fault. No more than hers."

"I spoke too freely." But part of him is angry. He was at her house every weekend. How is that only casual?

"It is no crime to fall in love. And she can not help that she has... Difficulties." Wanda's trying her best to be nice with what she does know of Jess because disparaging her won't help Pietro heal. She gently skims his mind to see the fight but keeps it low so he won't have to relive it. She fills his mind with soft colours and peace.

"Don't. It will only hurt again later."

"You will be better suited to deal with it." She kisses his head. "Tell me something?"

"What do you want to know?" He dries his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Truly do you love her? Do you want the life with her?" She strokes his cheek.

"Not know. Before I thought maybe yes."

Wanda considers this, her fingers staying on his face as she studies Jess in his memory. She hears the pain in the woman's voice, the words she chooses. "She is so scared to hurt you, so scared. I think she is scared also to love."

Pietro frowns, again on the verge of tears. "It is no longer my concern."

Wanda looks at him then takes a deep breath, clearly not happy to say this. "It says she cares deeply. It says you still have a chance."

He shakes his head. "No. I will not beg to be taken back."

"No, you will not. She will." She taps his forehead. "You can be so stupid, though I will forgive you as pain likely blinds you."

The face he makes manages to show both confusion and petulance.

"You must decide if you want first. But do not wait too long, for the damage will be too deep." Wanda looks at him with serious eyes. As much as she dislikes Jess, she will not deny her brother what his heart desires.

He shakes his head. "If she comes back within 2 maybe 4 weeks, I will consider. But she will not." He takes a drink from his beer.

Wanda shakes her head. "The way you left things? Lucky if she even talks to you. But I will not tell you how to fix it, if she is only worth two or three weeks to you."

He glares at her. "How I left things?"

"She says we are friends with sex, you say if I agree we can have sex?, she says no sex, you say not friends." Wanda raises her eyebrow. "You just told her when said you love her, meant the sex."

"That is what she wants to hear." He doesn't understand why she would be mad if that is what she wanted.

"Why does she needs so badly for you to seem asshole?"

"Does not matter." He drinks more of his beer.

"It does if you love her. Stupid." She hits his arm.

"Hey! You are not helping. Go away."

"I was going to help but I will not if you do not want. Clearly not real love." Wanda crosses her arms.

"I only know her a few months." He turns on his sister. "Since when do you defend her? You never liked her."

"Because you do. I do not want you to give up if you truly love. Now I know." She frowns.

 

"And now you judge me harshly." He stares at the drink in his hand. "I did love her. She does not love me. This she made very clear. I was fun for her. Now I am no fun."

"You are stupid." She repeats.

"I am stupid." He drinks.

She grabs his beer. "Listen, stupid. This is same test I give Vision but you fail it."

"You broke up with him?" He challenges.

"I denied him sex until I was sure he loved me." She counters.

"It is not same thing. You choose relationship over sex. She choose sex over relationship." He tears up again but sets his jaw to not cry.

"And this is why stupid needs his sister." She pulls him into s hug and whispers in his ear. "You were the one to say no to friends."

"I cannot be friends." There is pain in his eyes.

"How else do you build relationship without sex?" She kisses his ear and pulls back.

"We had relationship."

Bucky walks up. It was easy to spot Vision, who told him where to find the twins. "Pietro, you okay?"  
He shrugs and drinks more of his beer.

Wanda looks at him, but instead of continuing their argument her mind whispers. 'I love you, stay with me.' To Bucky she smiles. "It's nice to see you."

"Given the circumstances, I doubt that." Bucky sits on Pietro's other side and orders a beer. "Wanna talk about it?"

The reply is quick and short. "No."

"How did you know?" Her head is crooked as she looks at Bucky. There's an idea in that head.

"Know what?"

"That Pietro needed to be found?" Her eyes are firm as she reaches toward his head. "May I?"

"No." He takes his beer and clinks it against Pietro's. "Carol was worried about you."

Pietro makes a face. "Tell her I am fine."

Bucky swallows and nods. "I should warn you Steve is on his way."

It frustrates her. She wants inside Bucky's mind. She's sure she'll see Jess and she wants to know how the bitch is actually reacting. Her hand twitches.

The super soldier looks at her out of the corner of his eyes. There is no way he's letting her into his head, not after everything he's been through. His head is off limits. He addresses Pietro again. "So you stayin' here tonight?"

"Have not decided yet."

Wanda is unhappy but moves closer to his brother. "I will stay with you."

"I do not need babysitter."

Bucky nods. "She's not good enough for you." He points with the top of his beer. "You deserve better."

"I stay with you." Wanda repeats. "Or you too good for all women, now?"

Pietro glares at her. "Women who must always test men? It is you who think -"

"Woah there." Bucky interrupts. "It's the hurt talking."

"I think?!" Wanda stands, eyes and hands glowing. "I think she is shallow bitch that use you so she not lonely. I try to help you but you are stupid and ungrateful." Her hands clasp Pietro's skull and fill it with every image she's ever seen of Jess with other men - hundreds - then she flees.

Silent tears fall from Pietro's eyes. What she just did hurts much more than Jess's rejection. "I never hate my sister before today."

"Do you want me to go after her?" Bucky offers.

"No. She will run to her Vision. She prefers him now."

She doesn't, though. She runs outside. It is strictly chance that she runs into Steve. She swallows down a sob. "Father."

"Sweet girl, who made you cry?" He takes Wanda into his arms, holding her close. "Where's your brother?"

Loki does not like the look of this. "I'll stay here. You go find Pietro." He takes Wanda into his arms.

Steve gives them each a kiss on the head before heading in. He finds Bucky and Pietro. "Seems we've got a bit of a party happening."

"I did not ask for party." Pietro sulks.

"Wanda made it worse." Bucky tells Steve. "We always hurt the ones we love."

"That explains why she's outside sobbing." He sighs and takes a chair. "Loki has her, she's fine."

Pietro shakes his head. "I always had Wanda." He drinks the rest of his beer.

"I'm pretty sure you still do." He puts a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "I think she just got overwhelmed. She feels what you do, doesn't she? I remember she knew you were shot though she was nowhere near you. She screamed."

"I left town so she wouldn't feel."

Bucky texts Carol. 'Pietro in Atlantic City. He's ok.'

"And she followed you. After passing out looking for you, if I believe Tony." Steve waves at a waiter.

"I did not ask her to." He stares at his drink. "I would spare her such pain as I feel."

Steve smiles and rubs his shoulder. "That's why she can't let you face it alone. It's why I had to make sure you were stable."

Pietro looks at him with old eyes. "I watched my parents die in front of me. This is not enough to make me unstable."

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Steve kisses his head. "Doesn't mean I don't worry about you like you were truly my son."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you drove all this way. But I wish to be alone." He gets up and puts some money on the counter. "Please do not follow."

Steve puts his hand on Pietro's wrist. "I'm not sorry. But here." He pulls out his wallet, handing Pietro a handful of cash, probably $300. "Come home when you're ready."

Pietro looks at it with disgust. "I do not need charity." He disappears in a whoosh.

Bucky looks at his friend. "Cash? Really?" He shakes his head. "The kid's proud. He's been taking care of himself and his sister since they were kids."

Steve sighs and sits again, rubbing his temples. "I was trying to tell him he didn't have to worry for now. So what the hell did Wanda do?"

Outside, Wanda flinches when Pietro runs. Her mind begs him to take her with him. She can't lose him again.

"I don't know," Bucky tells Steve. "She touched his head and ran off. Whatever it was, it hurt him worse than Jess did."

"She does have a talent for nightmares." He shakes his head. "Was that Vision I saw wandering around?"

"Yeah. He brought her." Bucky scratches his head and yawns. "I'm tempted to stay the night here."

"I think we will. I can send Loki to make sure Carol's okay, though." Steve smiles crookedly.

"Shorter drive for me." He checks his phone. "Jess is staying over." He sighs. "I don't understand kids these days."

"Jess is our age." Steve furrows his brow.

"Yeah but she didn't grow up when we did."

"Fair." He leans against his friend. "What don't you get?"

"Jess was torn up about it." Bucky describes the scene when he got to her apartment. "Makes me wonder why she broke up with him."

Wanda swears as she hears it, walking up with Loki. "Why did you not tell him? Why would you not give me this image so I can comfort my brother?" She's clearly distraught that he left without her.

Steve looks up at her then back at Bucky. "You don't go near his head, Wanda."

Loki places a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "That information would have only made things worse for him. Better that he think there was no love than to forever question why she broke up with him in the first place."

Wanda's not so sure. She has a growing sick feeling that her theory has a lot more support to it then she first thought. Worse, there's a gnawing emptiness that should be her brother. 'Pietro!' Her mind keens for him.

"Lo', Buck and I were both thinking to stay the night. We could share a double room?" Steve looks to his fiancé.

Loki nods.

"What did you do to him?" Bucky asks the red-head. "When you touched his head, what did you do?"

"Hmmn?" It takes her a minute to pull away from her desperate calls to her brother. "I filled his mind with images I saw of Jess when I was researching her online."

Loki has a sinking feeling. "What sort of images?"

"Her with men." Her eyes go distant then she returns. "He long has asked why I do not like her. Now he knows."

Bucky shakes his head. "I'll go get that room." He walks away and tries to find the front desk.

Loki sighs. "Oh, Wanda."

She's fully with them now. "He called me babysitter! Said he didn't want me! Me! I have been one to love him and keep from danger for last decade. He does not even care that I go against my own instinct to try for cheer him." Her tears are returning. "Now he left me!"

The former god pulls her into a tight hug. "He'll come back. He just needs to lick his wounds. You were right. He knows you were right. It makes it sting all the more. But he will be back."

"I need him. I need to be with him." Her fingers dig into Loki as her mind goes again, silently screaming for her other half.

Steve gives Loki a sad smile and wraps himself around both of them. "Do you want me to find Vision, Wanda?"

"I want my brother." She's stubbornly set on the idea.

"Text him." Loki suggests. "Apologize. Tell him you need him. He'll want to feel needed now."

She'd forgotten about her phone. She tries it. 'I cannot feel you. It feels like dying. I need you.'

"Apologize." Loki reminds her.

Pietro responds. 'You have Vision.'

She gives him a dirty look before replying. 'Would I not be with him already if I wanted? I am sorry for being rash.'

'Why would you show me such things?'

'Because you call me babysitter and say you do not want me.'

It takes a while for him to respond. 'It hurts. You make it hurt worse.'

'Let me make it better.' She pauses and adds. 'I will tell to you one secret I have never told then we are equal.'

'I do not want your secret. I only do not want to be judged.'

She frowns. 'I never meant to judge. I love you. More than anyone.'

There is a long pause. Wanda's heart is heavy. If he doesn't forgive her, nothing else matters.

Bucky comes back and fiddles with the room keys.

Steve smiles at him. "We should find Vision."

Wanda looks up, then adds. 'That includes Vision. If you asked, I would let him go.'

Just as she hits send, Pietro appears in front of her.

"Pietro!" She throws her arms around his neck, eyes wet. His arms wrap around her.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you.' Her mind chants as she kisses his cheek. "Now we can go. Mother, give Vision my love. I will call him."

Vision is there. He walked up as the siblings were hugging. "Are you leaving?"

"If my brother is." She seems to fear letting go, but finally manages to so she can give Vision a quick kiss. "I will call you, we will make plans. But I need Pietro today. Please understand."

"Of course." He turns to her brother. "I'm sorry for your pain." After saying good-bye to the others, he flies away.

Wanda wraps herself around Pietro again. "Can we go somewhere private?"

He nods. He picks her up then runs, carrying her to the beach.

When she gains her own feet again, she takes her brother's hand. "I have learned something."

He walks towards the water. "What have you learned?"

She carefully shows him what Bucky said. "I worry and I fear."

Pietro faces her and takes her other hand. "There is nothing to worry or fear. We are together." But there is a sadness rolling off of him as though it were a wound that will not heal.

"I made this worse. I am sorry." Her forehead presses to his. She fills him with thoughts of love. "I thought you did not want me."

He closes his eyes. "You are the one constant in my life. I will always want you. But I did not want you to feel this pain. And, and yes, you were making it worse." He pulls away and looks at her. "I do not want to care about her."

"You are done?" She smiles sadly, pushing hair off his face. "Just as I finally believe my own theory. But I would destroy cities for your smile."

He gives her a small one. His eyes are wet with unfallen tears. "I do not want to talk about her. And I am glad she hurts." He looks out into the darkness of the ocean. "I will continue to go to New York to train with Clint."

She tugs him down and sits in the sand with legs spread, having him sit in the space between. Her fingers brush through his hair and she brings up memories, not of Jess but their own. "Remember? We are twelve, your first wet dream. We wakeup because you are hard in your shorts and pressed against my leg. I move once, you come. It is when we begin sleeping back to back."

"I remember feeling confused and ashamed." He doesn't understand why she is bringing this up.

"We found the library book, learned about our bodies." She kisses his ear. "Since that day, I have been jealous of every woman who shared your body. It is the one thing I can never have with you. That is my secret I did not tell. I secretly wanted you to be my first, even if it is wrong."

He looks at her. "You would have only come to hate me and be more jealous." He cups her cheek. "And I could never hurt you in that way."

"But it makes me cruel." Her eyes water as she looks at him. "I only had those images because I obsess, tried to find everything wrong with her so I could justify my hate. I am truly sorry. I let myself go too far."

He shakes his head. "This is not your fault. You do not feel bad for not liking her." He looks down. "If I had listened I would not feel this way now."

"I can take your pain." She offers quietly.

"No. Then I will forget how I cared for her and how poorly she treated me."

Wanda nods slowly, stroking his hair. "If it is any consolation, looking at evidence I believe she does care but she is stupid and does not know good way to treat you. I think she is most loving when she lets you go because she must realize this."

"It is no consolation. It only makes me sad."

"I am sorry." She pulls him close, rocking him in her arms. She feeds him memories. Shared laughter and their mother's smile. Warm, lazy summer afternoons in the meadow. Shared beds and close embraces.

"I am sorry I ruin your time with Vision. I will take you back."

"I love Vision, but you are my world." She kisses his shoulder. "Let me stay."

"Let us get room. It is too cold to sleep here." He makes no move to stand.

"Soon." She agrees, giving him more comforting memories. "It is peaceful here."

He agrees. They remain there until the cold finally drives them away.

As they finally settle into a hotel bed, Wanda turns so she can hold him close instead of their usual back to back.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky returns home early, hoping Jess is no longer there but doubting that will be the case. He reminds himself to be nice, to not show what he currently thinks about the whole damn situation. When he parks, he takes a few breaths before getting out and going into the house.

Carol is alone in the kitchen, quietly making coffee and toast. He walks up and kisses her cheek. "Hey, beautiful. Is she still in bed?"

"Mmhmn." She pours him out some coffee. "Is it as miserable as you look?"

He takes the coffee gratefully. "He was hurting. Wanda got there before I did and made it worse. But they eventually made up." He shrugs. "He'll be okay eventually. But he won't be giving his heart out again anytime soon."

Carol sighs and nods, nursing her own mug. "I love her, but sometimes..." She shakes her head.

"Yeah." He scowls. "What do you want for breakfast?"

She shakes her head. "Feeling a bit ill from all that ice cream still."

"Okay." He gives her a kiss and looks in her eyes. "I am so grateful to you, to have you."

Carol looks tired, but she smiles. "Me too, honey." She hugs him.

He holds on to her, relishing the feel and scent of her. "All the scary words."

"Right back at ya." She tenderly kisses him.

He leads her to the couch so they can enjoy the quiet and snuggle for a bit. She's happy to press against him, having not gotten much sleep. Chewie comes to join them, using Bucky's lap since Carol's is too small. It's nice, the sort of domestic simplicity that makes life worthwhile. Bucky savors it knowing crying babies are in the near future.

Carol nuzzles gently against his neck. "Remind me to kiss you senseless, later, for dealing with all this."

"You know I will." He quietly drinks his coffee.

She smiles, sipping her own cup. "And to kill Jess. Later, though. When she's feeling better." 

"Nope. Gotta be you. I'm susceptible to her pheromones."

"Sorry, I meant remind me." She tugs on his shirt playfully. "No offense, mister, but you're a weakling compared to us."

"No offense taken. Chewie and I will watch from the sidelines."

"Anyone else calls you a weakling and I'll rip their arms out." She teases against his ear.

He chuckles. "I'd feel better if I could do the arm ripping."

"Well. If you insist." She takes another kiss.

There's a cough from the entrance. "Um. Sorry."

Bucky looks over. "Morning. Carol made coffee."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jess looks rough, her eyes are red and skin blotchy. Even her voice is a bit shaky. "But I'm just going to call a cab and go home."

"You sure? I can make you breakfast." Bucky offers.

She looks a bit greener. But it's not the ice cream making her ill. "I should just go."  
Carol looks worried. "Ladybug, let Bucky drive you, at least." She rises to go to her friend.

"No sweet talk right now, Carol. I can't handle it." But she hugs her tightly.

"I'm the new Uber." Bucky tries to joke.

"I would feel better if you let Bucky take you." She tells Jess, and it's true. She trusts her husband to get her friend right into her apartment.

Jess slowly lets go. "I guess." But she knows he was with Pietro and she's wary.

"I promise no commentary." Bucky tells her, moving Chewie putt of his lap. "And if I do, I'll let you hit me. Deal?"

It's Carol she looks at for confirmation before finally nodding. He nods back and goes to get his keys and wallet.

"You call me if you need anything, understand?" Carol grips Jess's head, their foreheads touching. "You made this choice, you've got to stand by it if it's what you truly believe. Waffling will hurt you both more."

Jess nods, blinking away new tears. "I know. This is for him. He'll thank me, someday."

"Ready?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah." Jess grabs her purse, looking at her phone as she follows Bucky to the car.

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" He puts on his seat belt and waits for her to do the same.

"A couple hours, I think." Seat belt on, she starts searching through her phone.

He starts up the car and drives. He stays silent while she's on her phone and feels grateful that it makes the silence not particularly uncomfortable.

She finds the name she wants, swallowing heavily, then she sends a text to Clint asking that he come to her apartment. That done, she looks at Bucky. "You truly hate me now, don't you?"

"Believe it or not, I don't." He keeps his eyes on the road.

"I could have easily fooled him, fed him my pheromones maybe. Kept up my happy little fairy tale. Maybe I should have." Her own eyes are focused out the windows.

"Why would it have been a fairy tale?"

She keeps it simple. "Because the wicked witch cannot love, she can only enchant the prince.”

"I'd say something, but I promised no commentary."

"You said this would happen. I was too stubborn." Her breath is shaky, sounding like she'll cry again.

He sighs. "Can I say something?"

"It's a free country. Supposedly."

Bucky chews on his lip. "You aren't a heartless witch. If you were, you wouldn't be feeling like shit right now. You're human. Humans make mistakes. Pietro will heal. So will you. Life goes on." He glances at her. "But if you love him, you should fight like hell for him. Because love, real love is not as prolific as people think."

Her hands squeeze into fists. "God, don't you understand? That's why all this happened. I can't."

"Bullshit. But okay. I'll play along. Why can't you love?"

She glares at him. "Why are you afraid of mind control?"

"My mind has been messed with enough." He gives her another glance. "So who broke you're heart so bad it can't function?"

"Which time?" 

"The worst time."

"The man who trained me when I woke up in Hydra." She daren't even think his name anymore. "You aren't the only one who's had their head fucked with."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry Pietro is too young and too busy dealing with his own issues to help you get over yours." He sighs. "You should be talking to Sam not me."

She shrugs. "Sam? That's your Steve's friend, right?"

"Yeah. He was at our Halloween party. He works for the VA. Loki goes to one of his group therapy sessions." He hopes the last helps her agree to see him.

"Too far. I'll be fine. I always have been. Besides, there's a thing I've been trying." She thinks of her conversation with the Daredevil, of his insitefulness.

"Okay. But you can always call. Just, you know, if it gets bad." He wonders if he should be offering Sam's help.

"I have someone to talk to, thank you." And perhaps the other part will ease the ache of her chest. "You just worry about keeping my Carol happy. And maybe watching out for Pietro when he lets you."

He parks the car near her building. "Right now, the best way to keep Carol happy is to let me walk you to your door."

Jess looks up to her floor. "Yeah, she's always been a funny honeybee that way." She moves to get out of the car.

He gets out, too, and walks with her.

When they get to the flat, she unlocks it then turns suddenly to hug him. "We have our differences, but you are good man. Carol could've done far worse."

He hugs her back. "I hope you find someone who proves you wrong."

"It's okay. I don't believe in happy endings." She kisses his cheek and heads in.

Bucky texts Carol that Jess is in her apartment and he's coming home. Her reply is a heart. When he gets back, he immediately walks into her arms.

"Honey." She holds him close. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired and grateful." He sighs. "She's got some major issues."

"Do does your best friend." She points out gently as she guides him to the couch.

"So do I." He plops onto the couch. "I don't want to go to the Veteran's Day reunion thing. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Nope. Maybe a little selfish, but that's okay sometimes." She sits next to him, curling her legs into his lap.

He immediately takes her foot and starts rubbing it. "How are you?"

"Tired. There was a crying Jess in my lap all night."

"I'm sorry. How about we spend the rest of the day on the couch?"

"Deal. Pick a movie." She smiles.

He opts to search Netflix so he doesn't have to get up. And they settle in to watch a movie Tony suggested - Airplane!

Carol has trouble focusing on much. Mostly she just enjoys being pressed against her husband as he works on her toes. She can feel her daughters moving and lets out a contented sigh. It's not the life she wanted but she's never been happier.

Bucky is laughing at the literal humor. He continues to massage her feet. When he finishes, he starts on her legs.

"You're going to give me an orgasm just from that." She jokes but it does feel incredible.

He smiles at her and winks before returning his attention to the screen.

She leans her head back against the couch only to discover Chewie as an orange paw swipes at her head. She laughs and reaches up to scratch the cat. "You jealous of mommy?"

Bucky glances at them. "I'll get you later, girl."

Carol laughs. "You complain, but I don't think you actually mind being in a house full of girls who love you."

"You found me out." He leans over and gives her a light kiss.

"Must make you feel all properly 40s style manly to have us to look after." She keeps him in, taking a deeper kiss.

"Yep. Except with you being the breadwinner." He notes.

"And stronger." She grins. "You can get a job once the girls are big enough that you're willing to leave them. So, 20 years or so."

"Ha ha. I'm going to remind you you said that when you bug me about getting a job."

She shakes her head. "I'll never ask you to work. Just to follow your passion."

Bucky smiles at her. "You're an amazing woman."

"I know. But I expect the same in return." She pokes his shoulder.

"Nope. Sorry. You have to stay an Avenger." He smiles, teasing.

"You kiddin'? That is my dream. Well. Other than being an astronaut." She nips at his ear. "Not that I need the suit or even ship much, anymore."

He smiles at her. "That's good."

She nibbles at his lip. "We could do space. Later. Me and you all alone, the earth far below... Not even gravity to tell us what to do."

"Sounds great." He makes a face. "Actually, sounds terrifying. Then there's the whole me needing to breathe thing."

"Avengers are going to need a space presence eventually. We could be that. While the girls are away at school, we could be up there. Tony could get the tech right, make NASA jealous of our space station. But I could fly us down whenever we need our babies." The more she imagines it, the more she likes the idea. "You'd look so hot in a space suit."

He laughs. "No one looks hot in a space suit."

"You would." She assures him as she nuzzles his cheek.

"Damn right I would." He says it softly.

She whispers. "As long as I could see those eyes of yours. Who could think such an icy blue could hold so much warmth?" Her mouth finds his jaw. Soon her legs are wrapped around him, and they are kissing like the newlyweds they are.

"My Bucky." She pulls out of a kiss to rest her head against his. "I'm much too tired for this." Yet her lips make a lie of her words as they seek his out again.

"Too tired to make out with your husband?" He takes another kiss. "That's sad."

"You carry twins and be kept up by your best friend all night then see how much energy you have." She leans against him heavily, nibbling his neck.

"Poor baby." He rubs circles over her back. "You hungry? Can I make you something?"

"Turkey sammich?" She pouts, purposely sounding whiney.

He kisses the pout. "You got it. Toasted? No crust?"

She shakes her head. "Soft bread. I like crusts. Mayo not mustard."

He tries to put that in his long term memory. He gives her one last kiss before getting up.

"Thank you." She holds on to his fingers as long as she can.

"Chewie, you want anything?" He doesn't expect an answer obviously.

She merely flicks her tail.

Carol steals the remote while he's gone, changing to a documentary about the civil war.

He makes the sandwiches and adds chips. He brings hers and some water to her. Then he goes to get his own. "You and your documentaries."

"I'm studying battle strategy." She claims though they both know it's a lie. She takes a huge bite of her sandwich and makes a pleased moan. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Of course I am. And I'm not sure scorched earth is a strategy you want to employ." He starts on his own sandwich.

"Only when it comes to my uterus." She sticks out her tongue.

He throws a chip at her. He grabs his phone and texts Steve to make sure they got home okay.

Carol happily eats the chip. "It's true."

The reply text comes shortly. 'Still no kids. Lo' is worried.'

Bucky furrows his brow. 'Not answering texts?'

'Wanda answered once. I think they just need time.'

"The twins are MIA." Bucky tells Carol as he texts that he took Jess home this morning.

"That Steve?" She pops the last of her sandwich in her mouth and leans against Bucky again. "Remind him they've been taking care of themselves a long time. They're good, if they're together. They'll come home when they're ready."

He texts an abbreviated version of that. "Done."

Carol hugs him and steals another chip, her own untouched. "I can think of only one good thing in all this."

Steve's reply finally comes in two parts. 'Is she okay?' Then 'I know.'

"What's that?" He asks as he types his answer. 'She thinks she can't love. Suggested she talk to Sam.'

"I can finally introduce Jess to Matt like I initially wanted." She laughs without much humour.

'Not sure Sam's trained for that sort of thing but it might help. Maybe you should give her your psych's card?'

Bucky gives Carol an 'I can't believe you just said that' look. 'She said she was already talking to someone. But maybe Carol can give it to her.'

Carol laughs for real at that and kisses Bucky's temple.

'Just a thought. Don't fret too much. It's just a broken heart, at the end of it. I survived mine, back when.'

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The twins return on the afternoon of Veteran's Day, deciding they will take Steve to dinner if he doesn't already have plans. Neither of them was sure how long his reunion thing was supposed to last.

To their luck, he's just returned. He stands by the back window in a replica of his original army uniform. He seems lost in thought, vision distant.

Loki is returning from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine. He gives them a relieved smile. "Welcome home." He gives them a hug while still holding the glasses.

Wanda is quiet, she doesn't need to try to feel the waves of sadness off Steve. Her hand tightens against her brother's back.

"Would you like some wine?" Loki offers the glasses to them. He looks drained. There's a sadness from him, too, but it's mostly worry.

"Where is he?" Wanda asks quietly. She's never seen Steve like this. She barely recognizes him.

"Not where. When." Loki looks at him and sighs. He walks over to his love and holds the wine out in front of him. "Our family is complete again."

Steve seems surprised to see the glass before him. "Complete?"

Loki motions behind him. "Our wayward children have returned."

Pietro walks forward. "I am sorry if I worry you."

Steve looks at him and pulls him into a hug. "You worry me every day of your life. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The hug is tight, neither wanting to let go. But it eventually ends. Pietro looks at the man who, excluding his time in the ice, isn't that much older than he is. "How was reunion?" He didn't know what else to ask.

"Hard. I wish Buck had come, but I can't blame him for not being there." Perhaps it would've been less hard with his best friend.

"Shared pain is sometimes lighter." Wanda smiles knowingly.

Steve takes hold of his hand. "I should change before food arrives. I'd hate to get something on this." A kiss to Loki's fingers and he's up.

When he returns there is discussion of dinner, and they decide to order in. As they wait for the food, all through dinner, and as they relax after, a part of Loki is almost always touching Steve. He needs Steve to know that he is loved.

"Mother?" Wanda looks at Loki, seeing him doing the same she has been with Pietro.

"Yes, Wanda?" Loki replies quietly.

Her fingers hover near his temple. "May I?"

He struggles. His mind has been manipulated and invaded by others, and the thought of her going in is not pleasant. He puts up some mental walls before nodding.

But she doesn't take anything. With her touch comes love and warmth. It's something new from her, learned from this time of caring for her brother. It's like she returns every hug or kiss ever given in that one touch.

Loki moves away abruptly. His eyes hold wonder and a little fear. "I know your intentions are good, but I prefer to remain as I am. Thank you."

Her eyes go wide. "It is bad?" She slowly pulls her hand back.

Steve looks between them. "What just happened?"

Green eyes look over. "Wanda has learned to bring out certain emotions in others." He turns to her. "It is a tool, neither good nor bad except as defined by the intention."

She shakes her head. "No, mother. That is my emotion not yours. I take nothing from you. I try not to be so intrusive." She reaches for his hand in apology.

He takes it. "It's fine. But perhaps a little warning next time." He hesitates. "You should show your father."

She looks up to Steve and he nods. Her fingers move to his temple and she shares her love.

Steve is amazed by just how much love she's willing to give. It's warm and comforting. He pulls her into his lap. "That's enough. It's pretty intense."

Pietro meanwhile is playing with the cats.

Loki smiles at all of them. "It's nice to be together again." He takes Steve's hand.

Wanda looks at her hands. "I thought this is good? Like a hug?" She's conflicted where she'd been proud.

Steve squeezes Loki's hand as he keeps the other around Wanda. "I can break ribs with a hug. It is good, you just have to work on the strength of it. Maybe give a whisper with each physical hug?"

Wanda nods as she takes the advice. She tries it on Pietro, sending him a tendril of love.

Pietro smiles at her. "I feel same."

Loki tries to help. "And be mindful that some like me have had poor experiences with mental manipulation."

"I will work on it more." She decides. "Pietro does not mind so much if I use him for this one."

"I do not." He takes her hand and kisses it.

She sends him more love. 'You are my dearest love.'

"We will need to start inviting Vision." Pietro is only half teasing.

"He knows he has my love. And he knows my brother is my world. He understands." She looks at Pietro, knowing this is important for them both. "He is good and patient."

Her brother nods. "And Sam and I will be happy bachelors." He gives a small smile with only a tinge of hurt.

She strokes his cheek. "America will rejoice. You will get many love letters from Avengers fans. Everyone wants handsome Sokovian boy."

Steve chuckles. "Tony's New Year's party is always huge. And I will remind you Buck and Carol met at one of Tony's events." He winks at Loki.

"I do not want girl for a while." Pietro tells them. "I will bring Ink to party and kiss her." He holds her up and kisses her head.

"You will find love when it comes." Wanda agrees.

Steve nods and teases. "Maybe you won't be so distracted at training now."

"Besides, you will be busy." Wanda smiles at him.

"Will I?"

"I will volunteer you to babysit little twins."

Pietro's face falls a little. It's impossible to think of Carol and Bucky without thinking of Jess. "I am not good with babies."

Wanda leaves Steve's lap to curl up next to Pietro instead, arms around him. "You need to practice before I have mine."

The comment gives Steve pause. "You're pregnant?" He didn't think Wanda was even having sex.

Loki chuckles. "I think she was being figurative."

"Oh." Steve breathes again.

Wanda nods. "Yes, future children. No grandbabies yet."

Pietro nods. "I will practice on my new brothers and sisters."

"And maybe talk to future brother in law?" Wanda requests quietly. "I let you plan wedding."

"Don't do it." Loki warns. "Hire a wedding planner. Or elope."

Steve laughs. "That's experience talking." He pulls Loki up onto his lap, now.

"If I marry, it will be in Sokovia." Pietro says.

Wanda's heart aches as he says it. "I want this."

He nods then gives her a squeeze. "You will make beautiful bride with father walking you down the aisle."

"Only if you stand beside me at the alter. Do not wish bridesmaids, only Pietro." She kisses his hand. "I want very small. Only family."

"Sounds lovely." Loki says and rests his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve smiles and strokes Loki's hair. "You must hate me for wanting the whole world at ours. But I really do want everyone to know you're mine."

Wanda smiles at them. "I think, might be time for bed." She sends Pietro the hint that she thinks Steve and Loki could use some private time. Plus all this talk has her wanting some quiet conversation with her brother.

"Yes." Pietro gets up after his sister. After they give goodnight hugs, they go to their room.

Wanda strips down to her tank top and panties to sleep before she finds the courage to broach the subject she wants. "I have problem I put off asking you because of worry. Can I ask but you just say if cannot answer?"

"Yes. You can ask."

"Is about sex." She warns.

He gets into the bed. "You can ask anything."

She gets in next to him, blushing as she starts. "You saw I had my first time Halloween. I found it was... There was pain. It got better but there was pain after, too. I did not say to him so he does not worry but I have been scared to try again."

Pietro thinks. "I think first time hurts more. Next time should be better."

"So I am not doing wrong?" She frowns, clearly afraid of her own inexperience. "You seem to enjoy so much, and after I wait so long was disappointing."

"First time is always not so good." He tells her.

"Okay." She cuddles against him, her head on his shoulder. "We both, there is no experience for us. We are learning together. Is a little scary."

He nods. "Yes. Scary but good."

"Do you ever regret to not wait?" She looks at his face.

"No. But it is different with boys. Not that it should be."

She nods. "Thank you. You will have to lead the way here."

He turns his back to her so they can sleep. "Father seemed very sad."

She presses her own against him. "I think he allows himself to remember his lost life today. It is his weakness, his fear. That was his nightmare when we were enemies."

"I hope mother can help him."

"The largest part of that fear was never going home. We are part of his home, now. We help him." Wanda smiles as she realizes the truth in her words.

Pietro smiles at that. "Our family is bigger."

"Family should grow. Means it is healthy." She reaches back for his hand. "And always protect their own."

He takes it and twines their fingers.


	161. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's lives are changing for better or worse. Logan is leaving, Rogue and Betsy arrive. Jess makes a new friend. The Avengers hold a baby shower for Bucky and Carol.

"Logan!" The mutant is surprised by the sweet voice that calls his name before he's tackled in a flying a hug by the gloved girl running down the hall. "Ah've missed you!"

He hugs her back. "Hey, Rogue. Come to bring me back?" He looks up and sees Betsy. "You ready for this?"

"Please, if you can do it?" She teases warmly and pats his shoulder. "I'm keeping your bird, though."

Rogue rolls her eyes as she releases Logan's neck. "The internship isn't supposed to start until January but the professor thought it'd be easier if ah started with Betsy."

He smiles. "To be honest, I wish you were interning in DC instead of here. But you'll learn a lot."

"Ah wanted that, too, but it sounds like most of the training is going to be here until Captain America is back from his honeymoon." Rogue smiles back. "So training here with Hawkeye and Black Widow for spy skills then with Captain Marvel for fighting and strategy."

"You should also learn from Bucky." He tells her.

"Ah'll gladly learn from any who'll teach me."

He smiles at her.

Betsy smiles at them. "I'm going to get my bags in and grab a cuppa. I'll see you later, okay?" She pats them both on the shoulders.

As Betsy heads off, Rogue takes Logan's arm. "There's people closer to my age, right?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. Wanda and Pietro are here about half of every week."

She's heard about them. "Are they nice?" She's anxious about making friends.

He tilts his head. "Yeah but they are really close."

"Is that bad?"

"Nah." He shakes his head. "Just a little weird at first."

She shrugs. "Pretty used to weird, now. What are you going to do back home?"

"Thought I'd go to Canada for a while. I've had enough of the big city." He shows her around the floor.

"You actually gonna call this time? A postcard, at least?" She looks around,appreciating how comfortable it is.

"You're gonna be too busy to care where I am." After asking JARVIS where Rogue's room is going to be, he takes her there. "This is you."

She looks around. "Yet another empty bedroom."

"Until you make it your own." He gives her a wink. "I'll send you a present."

"Really?" She hugs him again.

Logan laughs the way only she can make him laugh. "Really. You hungry?"

"Ah am if you're cooking." She grins.

"Come on." He leads her to the kitchen and shows her where everything is. "And now that you know that, you can make your own food." He teases.

"Mean." She swats his wrist.

"What are you hungry for?"

"Whatever." She shrugs. "Pancakes?"

He laughs. "Did you touch Betsy on the way over? 'Cause you read my mind."

"Ah couldn't deal with that. Too loud." She shakes her head.

He nods. "I suppose so." He gabs the pancake mix. "Do me a favor and see if Betsy wants any."

"For sure. Uh. Where is she?" She looks around.

He smiles. "Ask JARVIS."

"JARVIS?" she asks.

He nods. "Remember when I asked where your room was? Do that. Just say his name, and ask for the info you want."

"Oh. JARVIS? Where's Betsy?" She listens and goes to find the woman. They both return shortly.

"Pancakes?" Logan asks.

"Love some." She starts looking around the kitchen to figure out where everything is.

Rogue grabs a soda from the fridge. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Cola?"

"Nah. There should be some cranberry juice."

"Right." She pours him a glass and hands it over. Betsy is making herself tea.

A large stack of pancakes is made amongst news from the Xavier school. Logan learns all the teenage melodrama whether he wants to or not. In return, he tells them a little about the Avengers, what they're like, personality quirks, things like that.

Rogue appreciates the input, she hopes it'll help her get along.

"You'll be fine." Logan assures her. "I know Loki has been helping Wanda with her magic. Betsy, you might benefit from that. And Rogue you can definitely learn from Natasha. That woman is fierce."

"Ah'm most interested in her intrigue skills."

Logan chuckles. "Loki can probably teach you a bit about that, too." 

Natasha walks in sniffing the air. "JARVIS said we got some new arrivals. Thought I'd come welcome you. Do I smell pancakes?" 

"Yup. Logan's treating us. Rogue." She offers a gloved hand.

"Natasha. Welcome to Avengers Tower." The spy already knows a lot about Rogue from her file. "Betsy." She nods to the brunette.

"Thank you. Ah'm quite excited." Rogue smiles, pushing hair behind her ear.

Betsy nods back. "Join us?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She goes to get a plate and some chocolate milk and sits with them. "I'm sure these are good, but you two should have Steve's pancakes. So good."

Rogue is surprised. "Captain America cooks?"

Natasha spreads out her fingers as though about to gush some great gossip. "Not only does he cook, but I swear his apple pie could give me an orgasm."

"Handsome, talented, gorgeous and sadly gay." Betsy sighs as she grabs a seat.

"Bi." Logan corrects. "Or what does he call it?"

"Pansexual." Natasha reminds him.

"Still marrying a guy and not me." Betsy winks.

Natasha gives a polite chuckle. "So, Rogue, I hope you're ready to work hard. We'll start with an evaluation so we know where you're strengths and weaknesses are. Then we'll figure out a training plan based on that."

Rogue ducks her head. "Ah know nothing really. Just my own powers."

"Formidable ones. If SHIELD still existed, you would have been a tremendous asset." Interrogations would be short indeed if all one needed to do for the truth was touch them.

"Dangerous." She frowns. "Ah'm still working to find a balance that doesn't overwhelm me."

Natasha nods. "We'll check with Tony and see if he has a way to help you practice without actually needing guinea pigs."

"That would be amazing, but ah don't think it's possible." Rogue sips her soda.

The spy smiles. "If it isn't, it'll frustrate Tony. And that's just fun to watch."

Rogue smiles shyly. "Yeah? He seems... A lot."

"You don't know the half of it." Logan says.

Natasha points a forkful of pancake at the intern. "Here are the stages of dealing with Tony Stark." There is a teasing smile on her face. "1) Feelings of unworthiness and being overwhelmed. 2) Realizing he's an egomaniac and a jerk. 3) Seeing that he really is a genius. and 4) Wishing he'd just shut up."

Rogue giggles. "Really?"

"Pretty much." Logan nods.

Betsy agrees. "There's a lot of fluff, but he can teach you a lot."

"Yeah, but if he thinks you aren't following he can be a dismissive prick." Logan explains.

"Ah'll remember that." She thanks her friend.

Natasha tells her not to take it personally. "He's like that to everyone."

Rogue nods. "Tell me more about the twins. Ah want to try with someone my age."

"Wanda is a very powerful telepath. She... If she hadn't switched to our side during the Ultron incident, we probably would have lost." Natasha tells her. "But she did join our side. She mainly lives in DC. But she comes here sometimes to train or see Vision. They're dating."

"Is she a mutant?"

"Science experiment courtesy of Hydra."

"Oh." Rogue scrunches her nose. "But mutant like powers?"

"I'd actually like to work with Wanda." Betsy reaches for more pancakes.

Natasha shrugs at Rogue's question. "Then there's Pietro. He's super fast. He's been building up both his speed and his stamina with Steve's guidance. He's also mainly in DC. They both currently live with Steve and Loki. But Pietro comes the last half of every week to train with Clint. He just recently got out of a relationship. So he's a little emotional."

"Oh, poor thing. Ah know what that's like. Will I train with either?" Rogue is hopeful.

She nods. "You will. But not for a while yet."

"What will we start with?" Rogue looks at her expectantly.

She smiles at her eagerness. "The evaluation. It has several components to it. Steve and I are still honing it, so we'd like feedback as you go through it."

"Sure." She nods. "Do I have to study anything?"

"It'd be good to study the files on the Avengers." Natasha advises. "It's good to know your team as well as your enemy."

"Alright. Just use that JARVIS, right?"

"That's right. We'll get you a tablet to make it a little easier." Natasha tells her. Then she remembers the gloved hands. "Or if you prefer paper, we can get them printed."

"Ah'm alright with machines." Rogue says, seeing her look. "Just nothing alive."

Natasha smiles. "There's some debate about whether JARVIS is alive or not."

Rogue giggles. That makes Logan smile widely.

"You'll meet everyone soon enough." Betsy adds, remembering from her last visit. "Everyone comes back and forth even with the two centres."

Natasha nods. "We'll get started on the evaluation in a couple of days so you can settle in. I also recommend familiarizing yourself with the subway and this neighborhood. You'll need it."

"Ah'm really excited to see the city. Maybe someone can take me sightseeing?" Rogue finishes her plate.

"Pietro?" Natasha asks Logan who gives her a look. "What? He'd be able to show her a lot."

Logan suggests Bucky but Natasha thinks he's too busy with the babies coming.

Rogue looks at him. "Why not Pietro? It'll help us be friends."

Logan shrugs. "Just don't always know when he's gonna show up."

"Well touring ain't urgent." Rogue points out.

"And I'm sure he won't have a problem showing a pretty girl around town." Natasha says with a grin.

Rogue blushes.

"Might be good for him, if he just had a break up." Betsy pipes in. "But don't let yourself become a rebound. You deserve better."

Natasha teases Logan. "You can always stay and chaperone."

Rogue holds up her hands. "Relationships aren't really my thing." It's a sad reminder.

"There are different kinds of relationships." Natasha reminds her. "You'll need to at least learn to fake them if you want to be good at spying."

"That's a bit different." Rogue nods.

Natasha sits back in her chair. "Thanks for thw food." She checks her phone for the time. This is the day Bruce calls her, and she prefers being alone when it comes.

Betsy sees the gesture. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just waiting on a phone call." She says it casually, revealing none of the pain this situation has brought.

There's a knowing look from the psychic. "You go focus on that. We'll settle in."

Natasha nods. "Logan, make sure they get their paperwork and security clearance worked out. Rogue, I'll send you an invite through our system for your eval." With that, she gets up and leaves.

Rogue smiles after her. "She's really nice, huh?"

"Yeah." Logan agrees. "But there's a reason they call her Black Widow. She can be ruthless. But you'll learn a lot from her."

Rogue nods. "Ah think ah can learn a lot from everyone. It's a little disappointing ah won't be studying with Captain America, though."

"You will eventually." Logan smirks as an idea comes into his head. "You got a crush on him or something?"

"What? No!" She blushes heavily.

Betsy chuckles. "I think you're on to something, Logan."

He laughs. "Yeah well you aren't the only one. I'm starting to think everyone has a crush on him."

Rogue's blush is still bright. "Well he's pretty incredible."

"That he is. And very, very handsome." Betsy may have a small crush of her own. She plays it up for humour.

"See? Even I have one." Logan winks at them.

"It's those blue eyes, surrounded by those long long eyelashes." Betsy grins. "The rose that comes to his cheeks if you flirt with him."

Rogue starts agreeing then pauses. "You've flirted with him? But isn't he engaged?"

Betsy laughs. "A little teasing never hurts."

"Just don't let it get too far." Logan warns. "Loki is territorial."

Betsy gives him a salute. "I'll keep it in mind."

Logan chuckles. "Funny thing is, he's never been good with women. Not on a romantic level. He's been blushing and stammering ever since I've known him."

"He seems very comfortable with Loki." Betsy recalls from the last few interactions. "Like going home."

He nods. "It's like those two were made for each other." He gets up and clears the table.

"Must be nice." Betsy smiles at Rogue.

Rogue smiles back. "Real life fairy tale. Makes you hope for a prince, too, huh?"

"Loki's lucky. He could choose to give up immortality." Logan says it with a pang in his heart. He wishes he had that option.

Rogue reaches for his hand. "Ah'm lucky cause ah met you just when ah needed to."

"Me, too." He smiles at her. If it hadn't been for her stubbornness, he'd probably still be cage fighting in Canada. Or worse.

Rogue nods. "Good. So you'll give me the grand tour then, before bed?"

He smiles at her. "Sure will. I'll even take you to Tony's lab. We can see what sort of mood he's in. Betsy, wanna come?"

"No, I promised to call Brian when I got in. Got to do that soon, with the time difference." Though her brother is likely to still be up at midnight London time, he'll likely be busy then.

"Suit yourself." Logan turns to Rogue. "Let me get this cleaned up and we'll go."

She nods with a large smile.

Betsy bids them both goodnight and heads for her room.

Logan takes Rogue to the gym first then the shooting range.

She takes everything in, impressed by it though she can't help compare it all to Xavier's.

Next is the operations and control room where they have most team meetings and where any tactical ops are run out of. "When we hit Hydra, Captain Marvel sat here and ran the show."

"She seems like she's quite something." Rogue touches the chair. She's met a lot of strong women since joining Xavier's. Each one has inspired her.

"She is. And she's a teacher, so you'll learn a lot from her, too." He smiles. "And if you want to get into her good graces, you can offer to babysit. She and Bucky are having twins."

"Twins? Wow! She's so lucky." Rogue doubts she'll ever be a mother.

They head up to Tony's lab next. And as usual, the engineer is there tinkering. "Don't touch anything." He says without looking up.

"Rogue, this is Tony. He doesn't like people touching his things."

Tony looks up and smiles. "Just ask first."

"Hi." Rogue giggles as Dum-E scoots by. "Your robots are amazing. I'm not big on science."

"That's okay. I won't hold it against you." His brow furrows. "Has Nat scheduled your eval yet?" He is itching to run some tests on her, but he wishes Bruce were here to help.

"A couple days, she said. Will you be part of that?" She looks at (but not touches) the items on Tony's desk.

"I will. JARVIS, be sure we get Rogue's medical records from Dr McCoy."

Rogue looks a little nervous at the mention of medical. "Remember you can't touch my skin."

"I remember."

She nods. "Ah don't want to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry. I just want to see if I can help."

"Ah've heard that before." Rogue is cautious.

Logan puts a hand on her shoulder. "One touch and he'll learn his lesson."

"Ah don't want his brain in me." She points out. "It's uncomfortable."

"Now that's a rejection I've never heard before." Tony jokes. "I promise no touchy."

Rogue nods but still looks worried.

Logan suggests they go. "I've saved the best for last." He takes her down to the bowling alley and arcade.

"Oh wow." She laughs. "Right in the building?"

"Right in the building. Clint loves to bowl. So if you're ever bored, ask him for a game."

"Ah'll remember that." She smiles as she looks around. "This is going to be pretty good, isn't it?"

He drapes an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah it is."

She leans in to him. "Too bad we couldn't be here together."

"I'll come visit for Christmas if you want." Which reminds him. "Are you gonna be here or at Xavier's? Or, if ya want, you can visit me in Canada."

"Ah don't know, yet. Ah didn't really think about it." The last few years she'd stayed at Xavier's with the few other students who couldn't go home.

"No rush." He takes a breath. "And that's about it. Anything you wanted to see but didn't?"

"Captain America?" She jokes.

He laughs. "All right. Calm down. You'll see him soon enough." He leads her back to the elevator. "You should ask Loki to do his Cap impression."

"Oh? Is it good?" She takes his arm as they walk.

"You just need to see it."

"Okay." She laughs, she trusts his opinion.

"Feel free to roam around. You'll know if you aren't allowed someplace."

"Great. I look forward to the huge TV." Rogue grins.

"That reminds me, they have video game contests. You'll fit right in." He walks her back to the living room. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Yeah for sure." She takes a deep breath and a good look around at her home for the next several months.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Daredevil gets out of Jess's bed and starts to dress. He's a little surprised this happened again, but he probably shouldn't be. And at least he knows she won't be angered by the abrupt exit.

"Could you... Wait?" Jess sits up, not bothering to cover up.

He stops, shirt off and pants unbuckled. He turns his body towards her. "Something wrong?"

She seems sad, vulnerable. Her voice shakes with tears. "Could we be friends?"

He sits on the bed. "Sure." He waits, assuming there's something more.

"I don't have a lot of friends." She moves closer, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Neither do I, come to think of it."

She laughs sadly. "Maybe we can help each other, a little."

"Maybe." This is suddenly becoming more of an entanglement then he anticipated. "What did you have in mind?"

"Talk, sex. Emotional release without fear of consequence." She kisses that shoulder.

"Aren't there always consequences?" The scars on his body are a testament that there are.

"Between us two, we can keep them minimal." She shifts. "I won't even ask for your face. I don't want love, I don't expect commitment. The only loyalty in keeping this between us two"

He nods. "I may not always be available when you want me."

"And I might not should you want me. I'd offer mobile number but you'll risk your civilian ID." She wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"If we're friends I suppose at some point I should trust you with my identity." The thought is not a comforting one considering his ties to the superhero community.

"I won't ask for it." She assures him. "Not if it's not safe for you."

"I appreciate it."

"I used to be a spy. I get it." She steals a kiss. "Now get your handsome ass out of here before I want a second round."

He nods with a smile. Then he stands and finishes dressing. "You don't want to talk more?"

"My emotions are bleeding everywhere right now." She smiles sadly. "Can't make heads nor tails of it, much less explain."

"What kind of emotions?"

"I just broke up with my..." She pauses to think of the right words. "Friend with benefits? Casual sex partner? But he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Sounds like it wasn't just casual for him."

"It's why I called it off." She pushes back and pulls her knees up, arms wrapped about her thighs. "He is- was a dear friend but I don't love him and I'm not sure I ever could."

"That's rough. I'm sorry it had to end that way."

"I'll live. I miss him, though. Just little things. It'll pass eventually. It always does. I just hope he's okay, you know?" She shrugs.

"I'm sure he's fine." He puts his shirt on. "So am I his replacement?" He has a teasing smile on his lips.

"Only if you promise not to fall in love." She chuckles.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. But I promise to end it if I start to feel something."

"Thank you." She crawls back across the bed to him and wraps her arms around his waist, her hand sliding over his fly. "You've been too slow. I want more now."

"It'll have to be quick." He tells her.

"Places to go?" She unzips him and tugs his cock out, stroking him.

"Hell's Kitchen needs me."

She pulls him back to sit on the bed. "I do admire your work. Greatly." She goes in to use her mouth to bring him hard. It doesn't take long. He strokes her hair and gives her head a soft poke when he's ready. She looks up, licking her lips, before moving to straddle his lap.

"I'm gonna need another condom." He reminds her.

"Bloody hell." She moves to get one, rolling it on him before straddling his hips again. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"Good." She shifts to take him in.

He holds onto her hips as she starts her rhythm. His mouth finds her neck and begins to suck.

"Come now, Mr Devil, won't you play a little rougher?" Her fingers dig into his shoulders.

He bites and pulls her against him roughly. She moans in pleasure, her breasts rubbing against him with each thrust.

His breath is heavy and hot against her skin. He continues to pull her against him roughly. "You're intoxicating."

"I've heard that before." Her hands slide down his back. Her thighs squeeze his. "Fuck, I'm close. You are a magical man."

"That I haven't heard before."

"Keep coming here, I'm sure- unh- sure you'll hear it again." She cries out again, her body trembling.

It takes a couple more thrusts for Daredevil to join her. He grunts as he fills his second condom.

Jess moans softly, stroking his back. "Just what I needed, thank you."

"My pleasure." He kisses her neck. "I should go."

"Try not to get stabbed tonight." She pulls off him as she kisses his cheek.

"I'll try." He gets up. After the condom gets thrown away, he refastens his pants and heads towards the window.

She watches him go, thoroughly enjoying the sight. He definitely helps her forget the pain of Pietro. "See you later, love."

He freezes at the term. "No pet names."

"Sorry. I can respect that." She hadn't even thought about it, she'd have said the same to a waitress. "Go have fun."

He nods and ducks out the window.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol tugs at her dress as she looks in the mirror. She frowns. It's much too short, now, and makes her belly seem even bigger. She doesn't want to go to the baby shower looking like a slutty elephant. She pulls it off, tossing it at the bed as she heads back to the closet.

Bucky walks in looking a bit agitated. "Carol, we're gonna be late."

She turns to him, tears in her eyes. "Nothing fits." She drops her hands in frustration.

"Hey." He pulls her into a hug. "It's okay. You can wear one of my shirts."

"But they're all going to expect me to be made up and pretty." Her fingers dig into his shirt.

"It's the Avengers. They expect you to be you." He pulls away to give her a small smile. "You aren't the made up and pretty type." He kisses her tears.

She sniffles and wipes at her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm feeling all teary today, I don't know where this came from."

"It's okay." He pets her hair. "It's gonna be okay. Do you want to skip it?"

"After all Steve's hard work? I couldn't." She shakes her head.

"Okay, well, you can wear pants or leggings beneath your dress."

"Not that one. It makes me look like a manatee." She makes a face. "Lord, everything makes me look like a manatee."

"A beautiful manatee." Bucky offers.

"Not helping!" She whacks his arm.

"Ow." It hurt. He figures she didn't realize how much force she put behind it. "Okay, tell me how I can help."

She pouts. "Help me find something that doesn't scream sea mammal?"

"Okay. Let me text Steve we're going to be late first." After he does that, they go through her closet.

They finally manage to find a dress and leggings she doesn't completely hate, but she's still pouty. As they drive to the tower, Bucky reminds her that there will be cake and ice cream, hoping that will help her mood.

She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "You're my cake and ice cream."

He smiles at that. "You say the sweetest things."

"Well, you are." She kisses his cheek. "You're what I crave most, my favourite treat. And you make me feel better."

He's not sure how much of that is the hormones talking, but he'll take it. "Do me a favor and tell Steve where we are."

"Yeah." She takes his phone to send the text. Then she takes a couple selfies for him, making funny faces.

He glances over. "What are you doing?"

"Playing." She smiles at him.

"So you're feeling better?" He asks hopefully.

"A bit." She gives him another pout. "You might need to stay close and give me lots of kisses."

"That I can do."

"Thanks, honey." She reaches for his hand.

He gives it a squeeze, taking it back only when he needs to turn. Finally they get to the tower, and he parks in the garage below.

Carol takes a deep breath. "Okay. Cheerful. No tears, these are our friends and I love them."

He gives her a kiss. "You're gonna do great."

"With you." She holds him close, extending the kiss.

They take the elevator up to the main Avenger floor. Bucky takes one last kiss before the doors open. "Sorry we're late." Bucky says as they get off. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

Carol rolls her eyes but squeezes his hand. When Bucky hugs Steve, he quietly mentions that Carol is feeling a little emotional.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have gone with that." Steve teases, to hide the revelation before going to Carol and guiding her along. "Come on, you get to be queen today."

Loki hugs her when she gets to her chair. "Hello, love. Have a seat."

Carol is guided to a couch with extra cushions added just for her. There's a table with snacks and drinks not far behind her, and everyone else is making themselves comfortable standing or in chairs around the room.

"Do you want tea or juice or anything, Care?" Steve asks, rubbing her back.

"Yes, tea." She smiles around the room.

Bucky sits next to her and takes her hand. "Oh, look. I get to be included this time." He winks at her.

"You were included." She pouts at him yet again.He shrugs. In his mind, Jess had made it pretty clear that he was more of an afterthought.

Steve brings her tea, as well as a few chocolates. "Relax a bit. I need to organize with Tony." He kisses Carol's hair as heads off.

Sam walks over. "Wow, Carol. You look great. How are you feeling?"

"Fat, tired." She gives a crooked smile as she holds out her hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Staying busy."

"Excellent. I really don't see enough of you." She squeezes his fingers.

Pietro walks up holding Wanda's hand. "Excuse the interruption. We wish to say congratulations. If you ever need advice on twins, please let us know. Maybe we can help."

Bucky stands and shakes his hand. "Thanks. We miss seeing you around."

Wanda smiles. "Good. Pietro will babysit for you."

"No. Wanda will babysit."

"Wanda already babysits you, remember?" She teases her brother.

He glares at her. "I will babysit if baby is in the tower."

"Babies. Plural." Bucky corrects with a small smile.

Carol chuckles. "You can only babysit if you ever manage to get Buck away from his little girls."

Pietro nods. "We will let others say hello now."

"Wait." She kisses each on the cheek.

Logan walks over with two very pretty women. "Carol, pregnancy suits you. Bucky, congratulations. This is Betsy who is my replacement and Rogue who is the new intern." He leans in. "Forgive them if they're a little spacey. They're gaga over Steve right now."

"Ah'm not." Rogue blushes and offers her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Ah look forward to learning with you."

Carol shakes her hand, then Betsy's. "Nice to meet you outside of combat."

Betsy nods agreement. "You're radiant and they glow with happiness and love."

Bucky smiles. "Of course they do. They take after their mom." He shakes their hands. "Nice to meet you. And I promise not to hold your crushes on Steve against you."

"And I won't hold yours against you." Betsy teases back. He laughs it off but feels a little nervous. She rubs his arm, letting him know it is a joke.

"Logan said everyone has a crush on him, you see." Rogue shyly explains.

"That's probably true. Used to be me. Not that I'm bitter or anything." 

"You don't need everyone." Carol tells him before pulling him into a kiss.

Rogue looks away with a deep blush, and spots the twins. Pietro is talking to Sam, both looking a little somber. Wanda is smiling at Vision. Rogue excuses herself and goes to say hello. "Excuse me?"

Pietro and Sam stand.

"Hi. Ah'm Rogue, here for the interning. Ah thought I could introduce myself."

Wanda looks over the girl, approving her fashion though questioning the gloves. She offers her hand first. "I am Wanda."

"I am Pietro, her brother." He gives a small smile.

She shakes both their hands. "Ah guess ah'm still the youngest one here. It's a little intimidating. But it's nice to meet you. I still haven't had the New York tour, maybe you two could take me?"

Wanda looks at Pietro, raising an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? I have plans."

Pietro looks at Sam.

"I'm heading back tomorrow."

Pietro looks back at Rogue. "I am not sure I will be such good company."

"Ah think you would. And ah'd feel much safer with a handsome guy like you with me." She gives her shy smile again.

'Is this good idea?' The question is sent telepathically, and he really hopes his sister can hear him.

Wanda smiles. 'To make new friend? Always. Could be good distraction.' She rubs Rogue's shoulder. "You are right. Pietro is always good company, even when he is in bad mood."

Pietro makes a face. "Yes, we can tour city together.

Rogue does a small cheer. "Ah promise ah won't be any bother."

"Actually, I could use a little bother." He invites her to sit and asks her if there is anything in particular she'd like to see.

"Oh, everything. Definitely the empire state building and statue of liberty. Maybe Broadway?" She considers, glancing over at him. There seems to be a sadness to his handsome features.

He nods. "We will start at Lady Liberty then go to Empire State. Then maybe we go to Toys R Us. They have a ferris wheel inside."

Her eyes go wide. "Really? What else is there? Do you have a favourite place?"

"They have place inside that sells lots of candy."

"That could be fun. What's your favourite? Do you go with your sister? What's your accent, by the way? It's gorgeous. Where's your room? Is it near mine? Could we go for lunch? What kind of food do you like?" She wants to know everything about New York and about him.

His eyes go wide. "So many questions. My sister and I are from Sokovia. And yes we went to the Toys R Us together. Sometimes we buy lots of candy and eat ourselves sick."

Vision leans over. "That is not a very healthy thing to do."

Wanda pulls him back and whispers in his ear. "It is good for mental health."

He tilts his head in acknowledgment. 

Rogue blushes. "Sorry, I get excited."

"Excitement is good." Pietro tells her.

"We get to train together under Clint." She starts. "What are you learning?"

"I try to outrun his arrows and I learn how to hit."

"Ah couldn't outrun arrows. Or anything." She shakes her head.

"You can hit." He tells her. "Anyone can hit."

She nods. "That will be useful. My power isn't always weaponable."

"What is your power?"

"I drain the life force of anyone I touch skin to skin." Rogue explains.

His eyes widen a second time. "And this is not weaponable?"

"I also gain their powers and often their minds. It's... I often can't control it." She looks down. "And it always happens. That's why I wear gloves, so I don't accidentally hurt someone."

A realization comes to him. "You cannot touch anyone?"

She shakes her head. "I put my first boyfriend in a coma with a kiss."

"I am sorry. That is tragic."

"Yeah." She shrugs, not liking to focus on it. "But I cover up so it's safe to brush against me or whatever. And its not that much a problem most of the time."

Pietro's eyes tear up a little. "The world is cruel. Sometimes I wonder why we try to save it."

Sam looks at him. "You don't mean that. That's the hurt talking."

"Because it's also beautiful. I mean, just look at Carol. She's about to have two gorgeous babies. Or look at your sister, how much she smiles with her friend." She takes his hand in her gloved one.

Pietro looks at Carol and is only reminded of Jess.

Rogue frowns to see Pietro look so sad. "Hey, it's okay. You'll see. We'll have a great time tomorrow, eat ourselves sick on candy then go up the empire state building."

"I am sorry. Candy is with my sister only. We will find something else." He promises.

"Sure. Why don't we go have sushi? Do you like sushi?" She rubs his arm. "Ah don't like you looking so sad."

"I will be better tomorrow."

She smiles. "Good. You're quite attractive when you smile."

He is confused, unsure if he's reading her signals correctly. He doesn't want to presume, but he wants to make it clear that he is in no state for a new relationship, especially if they can't touch.

"Oh. Is that Captain America?" She tries to point without pointing, her cheeks getting red. "He's even more beautiful than I remembered."

"Yes. That is father. Have you not met him?"

"Sort of." She rubs the back of her neck. "But ah. Uhm. You know."

"I don't." He assures her.

She goes red. "Oh. Ah have a small crush. Maybe."

He relaxes a little. "I have heard it said that everyone has a crush on Captain America. This I do not believe."

"Don't tell me that. Ah can't be the only one." She covers her cheeks.

"I only say not everyone because I do not." He explains.

"But you called him... Father?" She tilts her head.

"Yes. He and Loki allow my sister and I to live in their home. They are like parents to us now, which I know is strange since age-wise we are close not counting ice years." He explains. "So now we call them father and mother."

"Neat." Rogue grins. "So if we become good friends, I can come over to look at him?"

He chuckles. "Yes. We will order him to stand like statue so you can do this."

"Thank you." Rogue laughs.

"Attention!" Loki's voice calls over everyone's conversation.

"Uhoh." Rogue looks over.

Wanda keeps her eye on her brother. She hopes this girl will help him.

Loki stands near the couple. "Steve and I would like to welcome everyone to this celebration of new life. Congratulations to Carol and Bucky on their twin girls. We can't wait to meet them." He waits for the murmurs of concurrence. "Now Steve has some strange games he'd like us all to play. Feel free to get something to eat while you do."

"They're not strange." Steve hugs Loki's waist and kisses his neck. "Everyone needs a partner. We'll all be twins today."

Everyone partners up. Clint & Natasha. Tony & Pepper. Logan & Betsy. Vision & Wanda (much to Pietro's dislike). Pietro & Rogue. Thor & Jane. Sam doesn't have a partner so Loki pairs himself up with him since Steve is running the game.

"Alright. I'm going to come around and give one person an orange." He helps Carol up and tucks it under her chin. "Your partner has to get it from you without using their hands." He gestures at Bucky.

Loki winks at Sam as Pietro asks Rogue if she is comfortable doing this. It's his polite way of asking if it's safe.

She looks nervous. "Ah'd rather not. Just in case."

Steve is walking around, giving out oranges. "You two can just eat it." He suggests.

Loki offers Pietro his place with Sam. He declines saying his power gives him an unfair advantage.

Carol is still standing, holding the orange with her chin. "Buck, you gonna get this?"

He's been staring at it trying to figure out the best angle. "I'm not sure what this has to do with twins." He leans forward and tries to take it.

"Something about teamwork?" She suggests.

He's too busy trying to get the damn orange to talk. Pietro gets a picture of them in a very odd position.

Carol can't help laughing when he starts touching her inappropriately.

"Not helping." It's all he manages to say before the orange starts to roll towards her breasts. He manages to stop it but can't quite get a grip on it.

"Use your chin." She suggests as she tries to angle herself to keep it up.

"I'm trying." He can hear people laughing and instructing around him, and he knows they are having about the same luck he is.

"Would it help if I got lower?" She's giggling. It's a pretty funny game.

He smiles. "I think I need to go lower? Maybe. Wait. Crap." He laughs and asks Loki if he enchanted the oranges.

Carol laughs as the orange rolls away and falls to the floor. "Do we start again?"

Bucky retrieves the orange as Steve tells them to keep going until someone succeeds. They start over and seem to do a little better this time.

It's Wanda who gets the orange from Vision first and she holds her hands in the air with a laugh. Steve congratulates them and they get a prize of gift cards to a book store.

"You guys can eat those." Steve tells everyone of the oranges as he preps for the next game.

Bucky peels and divides his orange. Then he feeds the first wedge to Carol.

Her lips brush his fingers. "Mmn."

"Feeling better?" He asks before popping a wedge into his own mouth.

She nods. "Starting too."

Space is cleared for the new game. It's a race. The pairs have to hold a balloon between their hips as they go from one end to the other. "But you have to start again if you drop the balloon." Steve warns.

This one Pietro and Rogue can participate in. But it's hard for him to not go super speed.

Keeping the balloon in place without it slipping away proves to be harder than it looks. There's a lot of laughter and quite a bit of balloon chasing.

It's especially difficult for Thor and Jane since the height of their hips is so different. They try her hip first and find quickly it doesn't work. Using his is easier.Betsy and Logan accidentally pop theirs and beg off when Steve offers a new one. Tony rubs the balloon on his leg to create static electricity. But Clint and Natasha's strategy of slow and steady wins them the race.

Steve gives them their prize and then the room gets put together. Everyone is encouraged to have some snacks before they do presents.

Carol asks Bucky to help her as she gets a plate.

He does happily. Once she's settled, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. It's really an excuse to talk to Steve. "Hey, pal, this is great. Thanks."

"No problem. Is she doing any better?" He rubs Bucky's shoulder.

"She is. Thanks." He scratches his nose. "Listen, could I get copies of all the pictures? I want to create a memory book for Carol as a Christmas present."

"Yeah, definitely." Steve smiles brightly. "She's going to love that."

"I hope so. I really want to have it end with pictures of the girls and the four of us as a family." He realizes he left someone out. "Five of us with Tracy."

"Let me know if you need any help." He pulls his friend into a hug.

"Thanks." He pats Steve's back as they embrace.

"Should I be jealous?" Loki asks playfully.

"Always, baby." Steve teases as his embrace moves to his lover. "Having fun with Sam?"

"I'd rather it were you at least with the first game. But yes." He gives Steve a kiss as Bucky heads to the bathroom.

"We can play tonight, if you want. Though I had another game in mind." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Loki leans in. "I will play whatever game you wish." He kisses the corner of Steve's mouth. "I'll get the computer." He moves away.

Steve smiles. "You're the best, darling."

After Loki pulls up their spreadsheet with the names and addresses of everyone here, they start distributing the cake.

Chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream, Steve made sure to get it for Carol. The mother is thrilled, giving Steve a kiss.

Once everyone has cake and ice cream, Steve hands her and Bucky each present as Loki acts as scribe. Carol is overwhelmed with everyone's kindness and generosity. She's crying by the third gift.

Tony and Clint joke, trying to lighten the mood a bit until Pepper and Natasha hit their arms.

"You're all so wonderful." Carol sniffs. "Thank you."

Loki saves the document and sends it to Carol's email for the thank you notes. Then he sits beside her and gives her a hug.

She nuzzles into him. "You've all become such good friends, no, family. Caroline and Rebecca are so lucky to have such uncles and aunties to grow up with."

Pietro pipes up. "And cousins."

"And cousins." Carol agrees.

"Thank you, everyone." Bucky says. "This has been a whirlwind. A happy whirlwind but a whirlwind. And we appreciate all of your love and support."

Carol nods, reaching for his hand.

He continues. "And honestly, we couldn't have done this without you. But a special shout out to Tony whose party brought us together in the first place."

"That said, JARVIS cue the music. We'll leave the food for the next two hours. Please enjoy." Steve gestures to everyone as some classic rock starts playing.

Tony gives a cocky grin. "Glad I could help."

Loki kisses Carol's temple. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Carol can't stop smiling, even with her tears.

Steve had been trying to avoid the ego trip but goes over to the mechanic and puts an arm over his shoulder.

"Steve. Nice party." Tony says.

Steve shrugs. "Just a little something. You going to help me get their stuff to their house?"

"Yeah. The big stuff definitely." There is a formality between them that cropped up after Ultron. Neither of them can seem to get past it.

"Great. Thank you." Even the arm around Tony feels fake and forced. "I know they'll appreciate it."

"Yeah."

Pepper glares at them. "Do I need to lock you two up together?"

Steve looks surprised. "Why? We're good. Right?" He looks at Tony.

"Yeah. Good as gold."

Pepper scowls at them. "You are not good. But you're both too stubborn to admit it. But fine. Be good."

With the slightest frown, Steve looks at Tony again. "I'm going to check on our parents."

Tony nods. "Yeah. Good idea." He scowls at Pepper after Steve leaves. "I'm usually the one that makes things awkward at parties." He gets up. "I need a drink."

Steve goes over to Bucky and Carol. Carol is dancing with Loki, though they're both still seated on the couch. Steve puts his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Don't tell Carol, but I like this party much better than Jess'." Bucky tells him.

Steve smiles. "More friends here probably helps." He looks around. Tony has his drink. Clint seems to be telling a story to Natasha, Pietro, and Rogue. Wanda and Vision are sharing a chair, Wanda seems to be quietly explaining something. Sam and Betsy are laughing together over something Logan's said. It's good.

Bucky smiles. "It was nice of Rhodey to send a gift even though he couldn't make it."

"Ah, you know how the air force gets. I think he's coming for Christmas, though. At least part of it."

"That'll be good. He can meet the girls then." He tilts his head. "Though we won't want to take them out into the cold much. At least I won't."

"And here I am asking you to travel with them." Steve grimaces.

Bucky gives him a pointed look. "I am not missing my best friend's wedding. Though your bachelor party may prove difficult."

"We can do it here." Steve offers. "Tony likes us here the week before Christmas anyway."

"And Loki would be okay with that?" It's obvious he thinks the answer is no.

"Loki doesn't have a say in my bachelor party." Steve shakes his head.

"You're right. Anything in particular you want to do?"

"You?" He teases quietly. "No, nothing in particular. Tony's going to suggest strippers. Probably Clint too."

"Well that's a given." Bucky says. He does not plan on them being all women though. This is Steve's party after all. "Steak?"

"Only if it's done right." By which he means still bloody and not half charred as he teases Loki for liking.

"We'll go to a good steak house. Have some bourbon. Maybe cigars. Then we'll do the whole strippers thing." He realizes he has some planning to do tomorrow.

Steve grins. "Sounds classy."

"And poker. And embarrassing stories." He says the last with a wink.

"Gee thanks." Steve chuckles.

"Only the best for my best pal."

Steve smiles, though he feels a little ill as he realizes that the truth of the matter is his bad joke that Bucky ignored really is the only 'last fling' sort of thing he really would want. "It'll be great."

Bucky notices the lack of enthusiasm in the smile. "If you want something else, just ask."

"No, it sounds good. Just not thrilled about strippers." It isn't exactly a lie.

"I promise you'll enjoy these." Bucky doesn't want the usual stripper scenario. He wants them to do something special, something Steve will like. He just needs to figure out what.

Steve smiles. "Okay, I trust you." He slings an arm around his friend.

Loki smiles. "I think your husband and my husband-to-be are plotting something."

"Aren't they always?" Carol looks over.

"Generally speaking, yes."

Carol chuckles. "Well, whatever it is, I think Steve's just going along for Buck. His smile looks uncomfortable."

"Poor Steve."

"Bucky! What are you doing to poor Steve?" Carol calls over. "Why don't you come here and bother me, instead?"

He opens his mouth to speak then closes it again as he goes slightly pink. "We're planning his bachelor party."

Steve chuckles. "It's fine, Carol, thank you." But he leads his best friend over.

Carol grins. "Planning naughty things, then?"

"Of course." Bucky smiles back.

"That's my husband." She pulls him into a kiss. There are a few chuckles around the room.

Natasha hopes she can have that kind of relationship with Bruce some day.

After sucking on his lip, Carol finally lets him go. "You might want to do it earlier, before the girls."

Bucky looks at the calendar. There isn't a lot of time. "First weekend in December?"

Tony sighs. "Bachelor parties should be as close to the wedding as possible."

"You honestly expect Bucky to want to do anything when he's got babies to cuddle?" Carol is actually a bit concerned that Bucky will be overprotective the first month or so. She loves him for it, but doubts she'll be able to separate him from his girls.

Bucky on the other hand thinks he'll be wanting a break after the first week.

Steve shrugs. "I'm good whenever. We can make sure someone is with you, if that's the worry, Carol."

"It's not that." Carol looks at Bucky. "Think you can last a night away?"

"I think I can manage it. So long as it's out of the wait on Carol hand and foot stage." He thinks. "I guess we could ask Jess to stay with her and Tracy and the girls." He's not sure he likes the idea.

"I can stay with them." Loki offers. "We can have a hen night."

"I won't need help. Go whenever." Carol furrows her brow. "I doubt I'll need the full week to heal."

Bucky immediately feels like he did something wrong. He tries to stay casual. "Nah. We can do it the first Saturday of December."

"Go the Friday before the wedding. I'll definitely be better then." Carol urges.

"You sure?" He doesn't want this to come bite him in the ass later.

She smiles and takes his hand. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Just have him back in time for the wedding." Loki requests.

"Could you imagine if I was late to my own wedding?" Steve chuckles.

"I'd send Natasha after you." Loki tells him.

Natasha looks up at her name. "Who am I going after?" There's some explanation. She nods. "Oh. Okay. But we are having a bachelorette party."

"Are we? I haven't heard from you or Thor."

Natasha just smiles.

"I'll have to beg out." Carol smiles. "So you'll have to cause extra trouble for me."

"We'll designate Wanda for that." Loki says with a wink.

Thor scowls. "Are Loki and I going to be the only two men?"

It's Wanda's turn to look up. "What is Wanda doing?"

Loki calls. "You're making extra trouble at my bachelorette party in Carol's stead."

"I can do this." She gives a thumbs up.

Pietro is not so sure he likes this plan. But he knows better than to say anything.

Steve goes to sit in Loki's lap. "Not too much trouble, okay? I don't want to postpone the wedding."

"I promise. We've worked too hard on the wedding to postpone it." He gives Steve a kiss.

"Good. Love you." He kisses Loki's nose.

Carol tugs at Bucky's hand. "Honey? I'm getting tired."

He nods then stands. "Everyone, thank you for everything. But we have to go. But it was great. Really." Loki tells Carol to take any extra cake.

Carol rises, with Bucky's help. "Yes, thank you all. Sorry to cut this short but these girls take a lot out of me."

"We should help carry things?" Pietro asks.

Steve shakes his head. "I'll bring everything over later."

Bucky tries to keep the good-bye's quick. He's glad they are going. He wants to rest before tomorrow when they start on putting Tracy's room together.

Steve promises he'll bring the gifts over in the morning. "I'll even help set up these cribs."

"You're amazing." Carol steals a hug and a kiss.

Bucky takes Carol's arm and leads her back to the elevator. He wraps his arm around her on the way down. "That was fun."

"Yeah. But I'm ready for home with my cake and ice cream." She snuggles into him.

"Tomorrow, you're supervisor. I'll start on Tracy's room until Steve gets there. Then we'll put up the cribs. And I'll try to finish up after."

"There should be a cuddle with Carol in there." She smiles. "And a rub Carol's aching toes."

"I thought that was tonight." He gives her a light kiss just before the elevator opens again.

"I thought maybe tonight you could rub Carol's aching clit." She teases.

He grins. "That I can do."

She gives him a playful look as they head to the car. "Good, because it rather desperately needs your attention."

As they drive home he takes a breath and asks his question. "Would you hate me if I asked you to help me plan Steve's bachelor party?"

She furrows her brow. "Why on earth would I hate you for that?"

He shrugs. "Some girls, women aren't too keen on that sort of thing." He thinks. "At least they used to be."

"I can recommend you some good male strippers, even." Carol grins.

"So here's the thing, I don't want real strippers." He's not sure that came out right. "I want like ballet dancers or, I don't know, belly dancers. Something Steve will enjoy watching. Maybe burlesque dancers."

"Ooh. That's fun. Jess knows a girl who does that. It's this dance with huge feather fans. Really something." Carol tries to demonstrate with her hands.

He glances over. "Yeah. Ideally I'd like at least one girl and one guy. And the dance should be sexy but not too stripper-y."

"I'll ask. She probably knows somebody." Which reminds her. "We can have her over for dinner this week. And Matt."

He chuckles. "Yeah. Okay. But I'd rather she not break the heart of my lawyer."

"I doubt she'll want anything this close after a relationship." Carol smiles and rubs his knee. "But I did promise to introduce them ages ago."

"Yeah ya did. But can we warn him first? I feel like I should have warned Pietro. Maybe if I had..."

"Warn him? How? We don't even know they'll like each other." She's a bit miffed at the shot on Jess. "Despite you all calling him a kid, Pietro is a grown man and knew full well he was taking a risk in getting involved. We all do. That's life."

"Yeah, except you seemed to think she doesn't give her heart easily and that Pietro was more likely to hurt her than the other way around." 

She crosses her arms. "Sorry for being protective of my best friend."

Bucky lets out a slow breath. "I'm sorry. But it was obvious when he was helping us with the house that he was head over heels for her. If she knew it wasn't going anywhere, she should have told him then."

Carol also sighs and rubs her forehead. "I think she was happy with the relationship. I think she wasn't letting herself see it so she could keep enjoying the sex. And his attention. Attention is a very addictive thing."

"Yeah." He frowns. "I'm sorry. I know Pietro is older, but he's, I was about to say he's had a rough life. But so has Jess." He slows down and stops at a red light. "Truth of the matter is that there are no bad guys there. Just a bad situation."

"I know you don't like her, and I don't ask you to, but she is my best friend." Carol lowers her head. "I know she pulls some dumb shit, but she's a good person. She wouldn't be my best friend if she wasn't."

"I know." He reaches over and squeezes her hand. "I'll try to be nicer."

"Sometimes I feel like you blame me for her choices." She looks at his fingers.

"Never. Of course not."

"I can't live her life for her. I can tell her what I think, but she rarely listens." She brings his hand to her lips. "More often then not, I'm pulling her back together after some failed idea."

"I wish you didn't have to. But I get why you do." He glances at her just as the light turns green. "And I promise I'll never ask you to stop."

"She's done the same for me. Many times."

"I'm sure she has." He takes his hand back so he can make a turn. "You know she's welcome in our house any time."

She looks at him. "Thank you."

He nods. The rest of the ride is relatively quiet. When they get home, before he can get out, Carol pulls him into a passionate kiss. It takes him a moment to get over the surprise before he's kissing her back. "Uh, not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"So you know I'm not mad. Also, I... Scary words." She smiles.

He smiles back. "I scary words, too."

"You better, cause we have a busy night ahead." She winks. "At least you do."

"Yes, Colonel. And I am eager to serve."

"Very good, Sergeant." She gets up to head in.

He locks the car and helps her into the house. Chewie runs to meet them but then nonchalantly walks away and jumps onto the couch.

Carol chuckles. "Ungrateful beast." They've barely got their shoes off before she pulls Bucky against her in a hungry kiss. Arms on her hips, he kisses back with just as much passion.

"I've wanted you all day." She admits as she tastes the stubble on his jaw.

"Is _that_ why you were crying? Because you wanted me?" He teases.

"Shut up and take advantage of the hormones." She slaps his shoulder playfully.

"Will do." He picks her up a little awkwardly and carries her to the bed.

She pulls him down with her, fingers tugging at his shirt. "Show off those rippling muscles for me, beautiful."

He easily lifts off his shirt, revealing his abs and arm muscles. "Like that?"

"Perfect." She strokes her hand over his chest, nails scratching lightly.

He bites his lip at the sensation. Then he grabs her leggings and pulls them down.

Carol squeaks in surprise and laughs. "I got wet when I kissed you at the party. I have been ever since." She spreads her knees apart for him.

Bucky gets down on his knees. "My naughty naughty girl." His hands roam over the upper part of her legs. "What a wonderful secret you were keeping." He kisses her inner thigh and continues kissing as he talks. "If I had known,” Kiss. “I would have pulled you” Kiss. “into the bathroom” Kiss. “and taken care of you” Kiss. “sooner."

Carol moans her pleasure. "Next time, I'll remember."

"At least now I can take my time." The tip of his tongue touches her wetness before his lips do. Slowly, skillfully, he tastes her.

"Oh, oh, Bucky." Her spine bends and her fingers tangle in the sheets. There's heat in her cheeks, chest, and most importantly wherever Bucky touches her.

His hands wander up her dress and find her ample breasts, swollen with milk for her coming girls. "So beautiful." He whispers it against her skin.

"And yours." She whispers back. "Bucky, I want you. Over and over. For the rest of my life."

"You have me, doll." He sucks lightly on her clit. She gasps, hips moving toward him. He pulls away and looks at her face. "More?"

"Yes please. Lord, yes." She manages to pull her fingers out of the sheets and combs them through his hair.

He smiles and leans back in until his tongue makes contact again. His lips touch next. He flicks his tongue against her before burrowing it inside.

"Bucky." Her voice is a whine as pleasure consumes her. It won't take long at this rate.

He continues tasting her, his tongue snaking into her and returning, sweeping over her labia.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Her legs press against him. "Yes, Bucky!"

He concentrates on that spot. His hands hold her legs apart just so she doesn't kill him with the force of their squeeze. Though he can think of worse ways to die. Another gasp, and more loud chanting before a final call of his name as orgasm takes over. Only after her legs release him does Bucky move away. "We may need to sound proof our room."

"Sorry." She laughs breathlessly.

"Don't be. You screaming like that is one of my favorite sounds." He kisses her.

She kisses him back,slowly. "Well, how can I help it with talent like yours?"

He smiles against her lips. "So what am I making for dinner with Jess and Matt?"

"I don't know. Something easy." She kisses him again. "Give me a minute and we can go again."

"Meatloaf?" He kisses her ear. "You're so beautiful."

"Did you just call me meatloaf?" She laughs.

He laughs with her. "No, I was suggesting meatloaf for the dinner."

"Mmn yes. Beautiful meatloaf." She giggles. "But what do you want right now?"

He chuckles. "Right now? I want your wet, hot, pussy all around me." He sucks on her earlobe.

Carol groans happily. "I knew that, I meant how."

"You're the pregnant one. What's gonna work best for you?"

"Well, my back is starting to hurt from lying on it. Have we tried hands and knees lately?" She turns her head to him.

"Nope." He sits up. "Hands and knees, woman." He winks at her.

"Call me woman again and I'll castrate you." She swats at him playfully but gets in position.

He kisses along her spine. "Sorry, Colonel. Got too excited." His fingers go to her labia.

"I'll forgive you. This time." She winks over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you." He pushes a finger into her.

"Bucky, that's not what I want." She complains even as she instinctively presses back to take more of him.

"No?" He removes his finger. "What do you want?"

She wiggles her ass. "I want your big, beautiful cock. I want you to fill my pussy deep and hard until I'm screaming for you. I want bruises on my hips from your delightfully strong fingers."

He smiles. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." He lines up and pushes in.

"I love it when you fuck me." Her fingers are digging into the sheets before her.

His fingers grip her hips as he adds more force to his thrusts. He misses seeing her face, but it still feels incredible. Like he's whole. Carol leans into him, moving with his thrusts. It's good, perfect, and she lets him know with her loud happy moans. Soon he's grunting and moving faster. "Fuck. You feel incredible."

"Words out of my mouth." Carol groans out.

Bucky isn't going to last long. He uses his fingers to stimulate her clit.

"Shit." Carol's grip tightens and her head falls forward as she pants heavily. "Just. Just a little... "

"A little what?" He sounds desperate.

"More!" She cries out, hardly needing it now. She comes, hard. Her hands give out but she catches herself with her elbows. His orgasm hits just as she falls. His semen splatters over her ass and the sheets below.

Carol groans and rolls to her side. She pulls Bucky down beside her. "You missed, honey."

"You moved, doll." He kisses her.

"Your fault." She nips at his lips. "I wanted that come to fill me up."

"We'll just have to try again later."

"Deal." She wraps a leg over his.

A mischievous grin appears on his lips. "So which do you prefer, cheeseburger or meatloaf?"

She nuzzles close, her nose against his cheek as her hand caresses his testicles. In a sultry voice she asks, "Would you prefer I remove the left or the right?"

He laughs. "Now that you mention it, I was thinking of getting a vasectomy."

"Were you?" She gives him a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah." His fingertips brush over her shoulder. "I really like not using a condom."

"It does make things simpler. I mean, I was thinking similar for myself." Her hand rests on his ribs. "But we should talk to the doctor about our options."

He nods. "I'm pretty sure doing me is less invasive."

"But we know my hormones better now, we have the pregnancy markers. They might be able to figure out some birth control." She softly kisses him.

"Like you said, we'll talk to the doctor." He smiles at her. "You're the best."

"I know." She grins.

"You still gonna love me when you're my age?"

"Longer, Bucky-bear." She strokes his face.

"Good." He looks at her, taking in the moment. It's something he's been doing a lot of lately. Their lives are changing. The quiet house holding two people and a cat is about to hold five and a cat. He takes a deep breath and smiles.

Carol pulls him close, their foreheads touching. "Whatever comes, we'll face it together."

"Together." He agrees.


	162. Elephant in the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is ready to try sex again. Vision asks for permission to marry Wanda. Clint and Pietro have a heart to hear. Carol and Bucky finally introduce Matt to Jess.

Wanda lies naked under the covers. She's waiting, nervously, for Vision to join. He'd had to go to the lab before bed for some reason she hadn't really heard. She just keeps thinking about Pietro's advice and wants to try again. She reads through her phone, looking for ideas and suggestions.

There's a soft tap on her door. Vision comes in only after she gives permission. "I apologize for being late."

"I do not mind." She sits up slowly, allowing the blankets to fall away and reveal her breasts.

He stares at her. "Forgive me. You are lovely." He walks to her and sits on the bed so that he can kiss her.

"I desire you." She whispers against his lips. "I wish you to taste me." Her hands guide his head gently to her breast.

He hesitates at first. She had rebuked the few advances he had made since their first time. And he had assumed she did not like it as much as he had thought. But her breasts are beautiful, the nipples small buds. He desires to taste them. He places soft kisses over them.

Wanda moans softly. "Please taste, touch. I am past my shyness and ready for you again. I want you." She takes his hand to guide it under the covers to her beginning wetness between her legs.

He pulls away, his clothes receding off his body. He gets beneath the covers. Then he kisses her softly then again and again with growing passion.

As they kiss, she apologizes. "I have been afraid. But Pietro has eased my fears and helped me to understand. There was pain because my body is not used to you. I can only solve this by having much of you." Her lips seek his throat and shoulder.

"Then we will go slowly until you are." He kisses her again as his hands reacquaint themselves with her.

She sighs softly. "I had not known such a thing was possible. I just thought it would be wonderful and magical and perfect like you."

"Very few things are. Not even me."

"You are to me." Her arms wrap around him and she presses her naked body to his. "I love you. I am sorry I was scared."

"I forgive you." He kisses her with renewed hunger.

"Vision." The kisses continue as she takes her turn to explore his body. Her hand stops at his cock, wrapping around it.

He hardens at her touch. "Wanda."

She strokes him gently. "Even with pain, you did give me much pleasure. Will you bring me pleasure again?"

"I will try."

"Pain is just my body stretching. Should be all gone in few more times. Maybe." She smiles, her free hand on his chest. "Maybe we need to go few rounds to work it off?"

"How about we get through this time and see how you feel."

She nods. "Yes, love. Of course you are right." She kisses him slowly.

He touches the places she liked last time. When he's hard, he pulls away to put on a condom.

"Do we always need those? I am on the birth control." Though Loki had said to always use one.

He looks uncertain and gives her the effectiveness rate of various birth control methods.

Wanda chuckles. "Okay, we will use. I am just curious." She strokes his arm reassuringly.

Vision nods and finishes putting it on. Then he returns to her.

She spreads her legs wide to give him lots of room though her heart flutters with nervousness. She grips his arm. "I love you. I trust you."

He gets on top of her, making sure she is well lubricated before entering her slowly. "Does it hurt still?"

"There is a little. But not so bad." She admits. Her eyes meet his, trust and love in their calm green depths. "Please continue."

He nods and slowly pulls out and pushes in again. His eyes watch hers for any distress.

She takes a deep breath and holds on to his arms. It's easier this time. "Again. Do not stop."

He nods and continues his easy thrusts. "I can't imagine feeling this close to anyone else."

"Yes." Her hand slides up to his shoulder. Each thrust is feeling better and better then there's a sudden rush of pleasure. Her grip tightens. “Whatever you just did, do it again."

He does, and her reaction adds to his pleasure. "My Wanda."

"Vision." Her voice is breathy. The spot he's discovered more than makes up for the small amount of pain. She wraps a leg around him and her hips move to meet him. It's almost like a completely different experience this time. Their love and closeness is not just echoed but intensified. "Vision, please!"

He moves faster, hoping that will satisfy. It certainly feels better for him.

"Yes. Yes!" She tightens against him, around him, touching every point of skin she can as she's hit by her first real orgasm.

He fills the condom as he continues to thrust.

Wanda moans as she starts to relax. "That did not happen last time, not like that."

"We must be getting better." He offers a smile.

"Probably need more practice." She gives him a playful kiss.

"As much as you want." He brushes hair away from her face.

She takes his hand and nuzzles against it. "Maybe not tonight, but I do want. I want you. Only you, my love."

He kisses her tenderly. Everything he feels for her and with her is surprising and new and wonderful.

She holds him close, her lips against his ear. "You should ask my brother soon."

Vision pulls back, looking at her with mild surprise. "I thought you wished to wait."

"I did." She strokes his chest. "But I have realized there is no good reason, not when I am so certain of you."

"Then I will ask Pietro soon." His brow furrows. "Do you think he will give it?"

"I do not require it, only ask of respect and he knows it." She touches the crease of his head, smoothing it. "He may test you, but I know he will give it."

He nods. "Tony seems to think we are rushing into this. Though his track record with women is not the best."

"I do not care. I know how I feel. Do you agree?"

He looks into her eyes. "I agree."

"We will have to make many decisions." She kisses him.

He nods. "When and where to marry, where to live, children, Avengering."

"Steve wishes me to lead a team, eventually. In Europe." Her fingers trail over his face and neck.

"Then we will move to Europe. Until then, we can live in DC."

Wanda is surprised. "You are sure you do not wish to be closer to Tony?"

Vision thinks. "I am sure. We can communicate over video conference."

"We should find our own place. As much as I have come to love Steve and Loki, I wish not to be a burden." Another shift and his cock slips out of her, she lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Do you wish us to have a room for your brother?" He knows how close they are, how they survived by staying together.

"Yes. It is like you read my mind." And then she gets an idea. She touches his temple and shares with him the pleasure he gave her.

He closes his eyes as it washes over him. "Can you feel mine as well?"

She searches for it and takes it. "Yes. I must learn to do this in the moment." Her breathing is deep, through parted lips. He kisses her with gratitude and passion. Wanda smiles, arms around him. "I will give you all. Mind, heart, body. This is yours."

"No secrets between us. We are one."

She nods, keeping him close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision must wait two days before he can catch Pietro alone. And in those days he rehearses what he will say, how he will ask. And yet, as he stands before his love's brother, all of those words seem inadequate.

Pietro stares out the window of the common entertainment room. He's just finished with Clint, and was headed up for his shower when the view caught his attention. He can't help but wonder what Jess is up to and imagines he can just make out her building from this distance.

Vision clears his throat to get his attention. "Pietro? May I have a word?"

He looks up at the purple man and shrugs. "I suppose. But only one."

That completely flummoxes him. "You are speaking figuratively, yes?"

Pietro gives a small smirk but reassures him. "I tease. What do you want?"

He takes a breath. "I wish to speak to you about Wanda. I am very fond of her. More than fond. I love her, and she loves me."

"I am aware." He turns back to the window. It's cloudy and looks like it will rain. He bets Jess has left her windows open again as he tries not to think what's coming. "I do not see how this concerns me."

"I wish to marry her." He says it simply. "And I am here to ask you, her brother, closest relative, and dearest friend, for your blessing."

"My blessing?" Suddenly Pietro is gone, only to reappear behind him. "Why do you deserve this?"

Vision turns. "I don't know that I do. I only know that we love each other and wish to be united." His eyes hold the same simple sincerity as his words. 

Pietro looks him over. He remembers Wanda's words, her permission to test her lover but it makes him feel uncomfortable. "You will get her ring, ask properly. Engagement must be for at least a year, so you are very sure. This I will consent to. If you ever hurt her..."

Vision finishes. "If I ever hurt her, nothing you do to me could ever make up for it."

Pietro appears on his other side. "No. But I will still hold you down while she rips out your mind." He taps Vision's forehead with two fingers before backing up.

He nods. "I will get a ring and propose using the Sokovian custom. We will wait a year before marrying. And if I hurt her, she will rip out my mind. Or at least try." He looks at the brother. "Given that, we have your blessing?"

His posturing drops and Pietro suddenly appears every bit as sad and tired as he's been feeling. "She is half my soul, could I ever deny her happiness?" He gives a crooked smile.

Vision takes in the change and the words. "No more than I could."

"Give her everything. Do not ever lie or lead her false. You started with focus on relationship, keep that." His fist tightens and he thumps it on the window.

"I shall. Thank you for your advice." He pauses. "If I may offer some of my own?"

The blue eyes look at him sharply. "I guess."

Vision reconsiders giving it but decides he must after requesting to. "If you wish to know how Jess is, perhaps you should ask her."

Pietro seems to freeze and when his voice comes, it's cold. "You can leave."

He nods, understanding by the new change in demeanor that Pietro did not see the advice as helpful. Next time, he will keep his thoughts to himself. "Thank you." He goes to find Wanda.

Pietro slams his fists against the windows again, his heart twisting inside him. He curses his lack of strength.

"Problem?" Clint asks. He came out of the elevator when Vision went in.

"I'm fine." But he's speaking to the window.

"Really? Because you sure as hell don't look it." He heads towards the kitchen and some water. "Maybe I didn't work you hard enough."

"You never work me hard enough." Pietro rests his back against the window.

Clint stops and turns to look at him. His arms cross at his chest. "Alright. I'll work you harder tomorrow. Or maybe you'd rather have someone else train you?"

"Until you find someone who keeps up." Pietro is now behind Clint to get his own glass of water. "I prefer you. The shooting is helpful."

He still isn't used to having Pietro suddenly behind or next to or away from him. He looks over at the guy. "But there's an elephant in the room we haven't discussed."

"Elephant?" Pietro looks around.

"It's an expression. It means there is a huge topic we're avoiding. And her name is Jessica Drew." Clint waits to see what reaction that will get.

Pietro flinches. "This does not need discussion."

"Doesn't it?" Clint studies him. "I broke her heart. She broke yours. Part of you must blame me."

And for ten seconds he does, he imagines Jess going through the same pain and how it could change her. But then he shakes his head. "You do not make her choices."

"Neither do you." He scratches the back of his head. "You know she called me the day after she broke up with you. She finally forgave me. That's how I know someday you'll forgive her, too."

"I will not break someone else to do it." The water pours so slowly from the jug. Everything is so slow.

"You're a stronger person than she is. Of course you are. You had Wanda." He sighs. "I never meant to lead her on. I never..." The words dry to ashes in his mouth. He may not have meant to, but that's exactly what he did.

Pietro looks at him, pain but also anger there. "Sounds like you are the one who needs talking, not me."

"Maybe." Clint shrugs. "I talked it through with Natasha when it happened. Maybe that wasn't enough." He takes the water jug after Pietro puts it down and fills his own glass. "Stop beating yourself up. It wasn't anything you did. It wasn't anything she did. It happened. It sucks. Wallow. Scream. Cry. Punch things. At some point, you won't need to anymore."

Pietro shrugs and sips his water. He knew that much already.

"I'm obviously not helping." He makes a face. "If you decide you want a different trainer, let me know." He drinks his water.

After a few minutes of silence, Pietro has to ask. "Did you ever miss her? When you broke her heart?

"Yeah. Of course. I missed her friendship. I missed having her around. I missed her smell and the stupid English slang she'd use." He looks past what's in front of him. "I missed her smile."

Pietro's heart aches and he shuts his eyes. "Can never eat malt vinegar again."

Clint laughs. "Oh God. The malt vinegar drowning everything."

"Wanda tried to cheer me up by saying I still have some chance but I can not lie to myself like that. No matter how I want." He sets his glass down.

Nodding, Clint tells him that's wise. "You know, now that Steve doesn't live here, we have a huge stockpile of hanging bags. He used to go through three or four at a time. Tony didn't stop ordering them until Steve had been living in DC for like a year. They're in the gym if you need to do some damage."

Pietro nods. "Thank you. I do not wish a new trainer, but can we work harder? I could use distraction from many things."

Clint smiles. "I'm expecting a shipment of rubber bullets today. Thought tomorrow we could see if you can stop them."

"Good." He grins, finally feeling a bit better. "Great excuse to avoid Wanda."

"I'm not sure that sister of yours will allow that. But you can try." He downs the rest of his water.

Pietro shakes his head. "She is engaged soon, do not want to be dragged into wedding planning."

Clint pats his shoulder. "I don't think you're going to have a choice in the matter."

Pietro sighs. "My life so much pain." It's followed by a grin.

He gets a grin back. "I need a shower." Clint sniffs. "By the smell of it, so do you. We can worry about the rest after." The archer puts his glass in the dishwasher and heads to his room. 

With a nod, Pietro looks once more to the window. He heads to his room.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky looks around the kitchen to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything. The meatloaf is in the oven. The baby carrots are cooking in the pan. He gives them a quick stir. The salad is done as is the salad dressing. The dessert is on the counter, pastries from his favorite bakery. "What am I missing?"

"Bread or buns of some sort?" Carol is setting some fresh flowers in a vase in the centre of the table. The rest has already been set neatly, water glasses filled and sparkling juice on the table ready to pour.

He snaps his fingers. "Carol, you're a genius." He gets the baguette he also bought at the bakery and gets it ready to warm in the oven.

"This is a surprise?" She nods at her arrangement. "I thought that was why you married me."

"One of many reasons." He goes over and kisses her cheek. "But you know me. Sometimes I need reminding."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the best." She teases him and pinches his ass.

The timer on the oven calls him back. Meatloaf done, he lowers the oven temperature and adds the bread. He also lowers the temperature for the carrots. "We're all set."

Carol looks at the time. "They should be here soon. It smells so good." She wraps herself around him.

"Not as good as you, doll." He kisses her. "Is Chewie in the bedroom?"

"She was hiding in the bathtub, last I saw her." She takes another kiss.

"It's like she knows." He smiles.

She strokes his chest. "I was tempted to hide with her."

He gives her a look and reminds her that it was her idea.

"Yeah, but I'm sleepy." She rests against him.

He pets her hair. "Don't worry. All you have to do is sit, look pretty, and help with any awkward pauses. Oh, and eat."

"I'm so tired of being tired. Your children are so demanding."

"I'm sorry. But just think, once they are out of you and living in the world, you get to rest." He kisses her forehead. "Sorry it'll only be for a week."

"It's worth it." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a tender kiss.

The doorbell rings. Bucky goes to open the door and finds the lawyer. "Please tell me this is the house of James Barnes and Carol Danvers."

"I told you you can call me Bucky." He takes Matt's hand and puts it in his arm. "Welcome to our home."

"Matt." Carol greets him cheerfully with a kiss to the cheek. "We're friends, you don't need to be formal."

"I'll try to remember that." He sniffs the air. "Is that dinner? It smells wonderful."

"Bucky started cooking, and seems to have fallen in love with it. He's amazing." Carol smiles over to her husband.

"I do okay." He offers Matt something to drink, but the lawyer says he's okay waiting. "Okay. Well we're still waiting on Jess. As soon as she arrives, we can eat."

Like summoning a demon, the doorbell rings. Carol offers to get it.

"I got it." Bucky tells her. "Why don't you take Matt to the dining room."

"Sure, honey." She moves to take Matt's arm.

Using Carol's guidance and his stick, Matt is shown to his seat. Bucky goes the opposite way to the door. "Hi, Jess. Come on in."

"Thanks, Barnes." She smiles. She looks gorgeous in a red silk top and tight black jeans.

Carol helps Matt find his utensils, plate, and cup before they're rejoined. "You good, sweetie?"

Matt tenses as soon as he smells Jess' scent. He'd recognize it anywhere. He should have known this was going to happen. He stands, pretending nothing is amiss. "This must be the famous Jess."

"Good to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things." She takes his hand firmly. Her eyes search him freely. He's every bit as handsome as Carol had told her he was. There's something especially about those lips, though.

"That's unusual for a lawyer." He jokes with an easy smile. "You're a private investigator? Is that correct?"

"It is, though I'm between cases right now." She smiles as she takes the seat next to him. "I can't imagine you're a very rich lawyer, if you really work the way Carol tells me."

"I'm not. My friend and I decided our neighborhood and fighting for good people was more important than a large paycheck." He scratches his nose with a faint blush. "I think that's why Steve Rogers chose us in the first place."

"I can imagine so." She leans in, voice confidential. "I don't know the man well, but I have noticed he has very good taste."

Carol sits down across from Matt, leaving the chair across from Jess and closest to the kitchen for her husband. She smiles that her two guests are getting on already.

Matt seems a little flustered by the comment. "I, uh, well, I, he certainly seems to have surrounded himself with loyal friends."

Bucky frowns as he walks back from the kitchen with the salad and the carrots. He goes back for the bread and meatloaf.

Jess nods with a smile. "Yes. And he's smart, makes a lot of good decisions, chooses good strategies. I imagine he has multiple reasons for anything he does." She raises an eyebrow at Bucky with that.

"I hope you like meatloaf." Bucky says. "We've also got carrots, a salad, bread, and pastries for dessert."

Matt smiles. "One of my favorite dishes. Comfort food, my dad used to call it."

"Were you close?" Jess asks as the food starts being served. "I can't remember mine."

Carol gives Bucky a kiss and thanks him for cooking.

"We were very close." Matt confirms. "He was killed when I was a kid. But after." He gestures towards his eyes. "Which unfortunately means someone will have to help serve me."

"It would be my pleasure." Jess helps him, giving him a decent amount of everything as she takes her own.

"Thank you." He smiles in her general direction. "How are you feeling, Carol? Ready for the girls to come?" He feels for his knife and fork.

Carol groans. "So ready. These girls are taking up all my energy. I can't seem to eat or sleep enough to keep up with them."

"Now you know how I feel, at least about the food." Bucky jokes.

"She's nearly twice her normal size." Jess tells Matt quietly. "But her cheeks glow with joy. You catch her smiling all the time whether she means to or not."

Carol blushes lightly, slapping his arm. "I still don't eat near as much as you."

"I can hear it her voice." Matt says to Jess. "In both their voices. Bucky is very different from the man who first came to my office wanting to go to jail."

Jess's eyes flick to Bucky. She has to agree even if she doesn't like to. "She's been good for him." Is her final, quiet admission.

"Good?" Bucky says. "The best." He gives his wife a kiss.

"I don't think you were supposed to be listening to that part." Carol teases as she kisses him again.

He shrugs. "Oops."

"Bucky, the food is delicious." Matt tells him, his eyes not focusing on anything.

"I must grudgingly agree." Jess smiles.

"A high compliment." Bucky says. "I'm glad you like it. So, Matt, how is Karen?"

"She's good. She always loves when you two come to visit."

"We'll have to drop by. Well, maybe after the girls are born." Carol has every intention to go by the office with Christmas gifts.

"Your secretary, correct? Carol tells me you're quite the little family in you office. Must be nice." There's a wistfulness to Jess.

"It is." Matt takes a breath. This is dangerous, but what the hell. "Sometimes we need the services of an investigator. Would you be interested in maybe doing a few jobs for us?"

"Me?" Jess grins. "I'd love to. In turn, I'll send you some of mine in need of lawyers. Mostly it's cheating husbands."

"That's very kind of you, but we don't really do divorce cases." He leans over. "Too hard to tell the good guys from the bad ones."

"Only criminal cases for Matt, check." Jess chuckles. "Tell me, love, what are your favourite cases?"

"The ones where the clients are innocent and we can help them get justice." He tells her. "The ones that really suck are when the clients are innocent but there's no justice to find."

"There's always justice to find." Jess growls softly. It's why she does what she does.

"Not always in the courts I'm afraid."

"But it's getting better, right?" Bucky asks. "I hear that Daredevil fella is helping clear up some of the corruption."

"Some." Matt confirms as he takes in the reaction from Jess at the name.

She shifts but just smiles. "I do like what that man does. You should be more help to the community like that, Mr Winter Soldier."

"You mean keeping Carol out of trouble doesn't count?" He winks at his wife.

Carol hits him.

"Carol used to do a lot more before you knocked her up." The complaint is mild, though.

"And she'll do a lot more once they're born." Bucky believes it. "Matt knows I've had to make peace with being the house husband."

"I thought you were writing a book?" Matt replies.

"He is. Damn good one, too." Carol takes Bucky's hand and gives it a squeeze. "What do you expect him to do? Run around sniping people? Bucky's skillset is hardly meant for vigilantism. Besides, he's an important member of the Avengers initiative."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. I get the Avengers thing. I just think the world needs a few more vigilantes."

Matt clears his throat. "Personally, I wish we didn't need them. I love the law, and the idea of having to break it to get justice breaks my heart."

Bucky nods. "I think that may be another reason Steve chose you."

"Or it could be the fact that we had no clients and could see to his interests better than anyone." Matt smiles.

"I've done it. Fighting in the streets is horrible and dirty, but sometimes it's necessary. But so is having a team who can take on the big stuff. I think that's why Steve has asked us to reach out to people like Daredevil and Spider Woman and the Xavier School." Carol points out.

Matt agrees. "The local police, the feds, the army - each serve a different but important purpose."

"So you're saying Captain America is making a super hero version of this? Huh." Jess snorts. It seems like an idealistic dream.

"I wouldn't know." Matt takes another forkful of meatloaf.

Carol looks at her friend. "I think it's a good idea. Unfortunately, most of the solo acts seem to prefer it that way."

"They probably have more to lose." Bucky notes.

Jess shrugs as she finds herself agreeing. "Can't blame 'em. You Avengers get nothing but attention. Could be bad for business."

Matt cocks his head. "Strange to think about what they do as a business. Somehow I doubt they get paid."

"I prefer to think of myself as hidden in plain sight." Carol frowns. "The only pay I see is from some appearances but mostly merchandise."

"Yeah. Doubting Spider Woman would see that." Jess points with her fork, careful to hide that identity from Matt.

The lawyer gives an easy smile. "Somehow I don't think most people would think of Captain Marvel as a street-level vigilante either."

"Not anymore. Well. Unless you count that double that's appeared." Carol shakes her head.

"That's right. I heard about that. I was actually wondering if you had that look copywritten." He furrows his brow. "But I suppose superheroes don't really work that way. Or do they?"

"Sort of? I mean, my current logo is copywritten for use on toys and clothing, but there's nothing I know of for costumes." Carol shrugs. "It was just the once, so I think it's done."

Jess is concerned about this, though. "I swear, if she tries to mess things for you, I'll kick her sorry ass."

Matt's eyebrows go up. "We'll you're certainly as loyal as they say." He chuckles.

"Jess has always had my back." Carol reaches for her friend. "But I'm not worried."

Jess shakes her head. "My honeybee doesn't always think to check her six."

Carol rolls her eyes. "My ladybug worries too much. But she cares deeply."

Matt's smile widens. "I can see that. You kind of remind me of Foggy and me."

"Are you both gorgeous women, too?" Jess teases.

"Well we aren't women. As for the gorgeous part, I'm not really the best judge."

"The half I see is." Jess lightly pats his hand.

"That's very kind of you to say." He nods at her. "And though I can't see your face, I can hear your voice, and it is very pleasant."

"Thank you, love. But I can thoroughly assure you I am not that pleasant." She smirks. "Couldn't do my work, if I were."

Bucky is good and says nothing. But he does give Carol a look.

"Do you enjoy your work?" Matt asks Jess.

"I do. I like helping people who have been wronged, who's trust is broken. I feel like it makes up for my past." She eyes Bucky, daring him.

Bucky raises his hands, a gesture that he does not plan on making any digs at her.

"Are you atoning for something?" Matt asks. "Feel free not to answer if it's none of my business."

"When I was 18, I woke up in a Hydra lab. I think you can guess from there." Her voice goes soft.

"Sounds like you and Bucky have a lot in common."

She looks at Bucky again. "Enough."

Bucky gives her a single nod. "Ours aren't the only lives Hydra destroyed. But we've tried to make sure there won't be more."

"Exactly. It's nice to think my spy skills actually helped someone other than a faceless government entity." Jess sighs.

Carol reaches over to rub her shoulder.

"I'm sure." Matt, feeling guilty for turning the conversation dour, tries to lighten the mood. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Buy Carol clothes." Jess laughs. "I don't know. I like pubs. I watch a lot of telly. I'm big on wasting time online."

He nods. "Now me I like rock climbing, water skiing, and skydiving." He smiles. "That was a joke."

"You should try skydiving." Jess suggests. "I know a pilot."

Carol laughs.

Matt laughs, too. "Well it can't be any more dangerous than walking down the street."

"It's like flying." Jess tells him.

"Maybe I'll try it." He tilts his head. "Though I'm not much of a thrill seeker."

"I heard you box, isn't that a bit of a thrill?" Jess tilts her head.

"Not when there isn't an opponent." He explains that he likes hitting the hanging bags. "My father was a boxer, and it helps me feel closer to him."

"That's so sweet. I wish. I wish I had something like that." There are a hint of tears in Jess's eyes.

"Hey." Carol takes her hand. "You got me. Us."

Matt's eyes move back and forth with concern. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Jess touches his wrist. "No, it's my bad. I've been a bit down lately. Things have been getting to me."

"I apologize for inadvertently reminding you of it." He gives a small smile. "Maybe hitting a few hanging bags would help you."

"I... I deal with it my own way, but if you're inviting me with you..." She collects herself again.

"If you need a physical release, punching things is a pretty good one."

"Amen." Carol agrees. "I love punching things."

"That you do." Jess chuckles. "I'm not quite so physical."

"Well I've heard video games are good, too." Matt offers.

Bucky offers. "Sometimes just talking helps."

Jess sighs. "Thank you, but I don't need help. Really."

Carol frowns and presses her lips together.

"Everyone needs help sometimes." Matt says. "Even the Avengers. And they're Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"Some of them." Jess sighs and rubs her temples. "Look, I have someone I talk with, okay?"

"Okay." Matt says, sounding both surprised and not particularly concerned.

Bucky gets up. "Would anyone like coffee with dessert?"

"I want." Carol pouts, knowing full well she shouldn't.

"She'll have tea, and I'd like one as well. Please." Jess requests.

Carol nods sadly. "Mean."

"Do you want the twins to keep you up all night?" Jess's eyebrows go up. "Or how about the heartburn."

"Yes, okay, mom. I already said I'd have tea." She slaps Jess's hand.

Bucky looks at their other guest. "Matt?"

"Tea would be great."

"There's a good lad." Jess grins and pats his shoulder.

Bucky clears the table and goes to make tea.

Carol smiles after him. "He's too good to be true, sometimes."

"You can say that again." Jess huffs under her breath before speaking out loud. "I'm glad you're happy."

Matt catches the murmur but pretends he didn't hear. "That's the important thing, being happy. It's good that you found someone who does that for you." He moves his body towards Jess. "But given your work, it must be difficult to believe in love."

She turns back to him as well. "I don't, not really. Carol keeps hoping I'll find someone to prove me wrong. I'm content with friends and the occasional friend with benefits."

Carol shakes her head. "She makes herself so unhappy because of it."

"Carol." Jess hushes her.

"Whatever works." Matt says. "Given Hydra, I'm impressed you're able to trust anyone at all."

"There's trust and there's trust, though." She looks to Carol. "Carol is the only one I trust completely."

Carol smiles. "Yeah, you're my boo, too."

Matt chuckles at the term. "That's a very special relationship indeed."

"We get accused of dating sometimes. At least we used to." Carol giggles. "It's pretty funny."

Bucky returns with four mugs of herbal tea. Then he brings the pastries. "These are from my favorite bakery in Brooklyn."

Carol makes sure to set Bucky's favourite on his plate before helping the others. "This place has been around since the 1880s. It's incredible."

"Carol used to fly over just to pick up things for Bucky, to make him like her." Jess loudly whispers to Matt.

Matt leans forward and sniffs. "Do I smell gingerbread?"

Jess chuckles. "Here." She serves it to him.

"Thank you." He takes a bite. "Mmm. I'd fall in love with the woman who brought this to me, too."

"Right?" Bucky says.

Carol laughs. "We both know those weren't the sweets that won you."

"No, but they helped." He kisses her.

Matt smiles. "Do we need to give you two some privacy?"

"We'll be rid of you soon enough." Carol teases with a wink.

Jess groans and rolls her eyes. "They're terrible, really. Disgustingly enamoured of each other."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm envious." He tells them. "I hope I get that lucky someday."

Carol smiles. "I'm sure you will, Matt. You're such a good man."

"You're very sweet." But he thinks he may have already met and lost the love of his life.

Jess takes his hand, as though sensing his sadness. "Don't mind her. She's the eternal optimist. She'd give Hitler a second chance if he claimed remorse."

"Better than always seeking the storm." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"It's what I love about her." Bucky admits. "For a while, she was the one bright spot, the one beacon of hope in my life. And now she's given me a life."

"Oh, Bucky-bear." It's Carol's turn to claim a kiss.

Matt leans over towards Jess. "You're right. They're disgusting." He says it with a smile.

Jess is a bit sad as she teases. "Be glad you can't see it."

He smiles pleasantly again.

"Sorry." Bucky says. "We're still newlyweds."

"You should have seen Carol's dress, Matt. I would've married her in that." She's left her hand on his, not realizing.

"Stop it, Jess."

She shakes her head. "You looked gorgeous. This jerk didn't know just how lucky he was."

"Oh I knew." Bucky turns to Carol. "I still know."

She touches his cheek. "Scary words."

"Scary words." He says softly back.

Matt moves his hand away to find his tea. "Scary words?"

Jess whispers in his ear. "Carol has superstitions about saying I love you. The last man she loved died rather horribly."

"Ah. I keep stumbling into tragic stories."

"We have them in spades here." Jess smiles sadly.

"Sadness only makes joy shine brighter." Carol takes Bucky's hand and squeezes it. "My hard days only made me stronger."

"A beautiful sentiment." He touches his watch to check the time. "Forgive me. This was a wonderful dinner, but I have an early court date tomorrow. I'm afraid I have to go."

"How are you getting home, do you need a lift?" Jess offers.

"I was going to call a cab, but a lift would be great. I'm in Hell's Kitchen."

"Sure. I'm just past there, so it's not a problem at all." She rises to kiss Carol's cheek. "Call me."

"You call me." Carol teases her.

Matt rises and offers his hand across the table. "Thank you for dinner."

Bucky takes it firmly. "You're welcome. We'll have to do this again."

"Bucky." Jess offers her hand, as well.

He takes it. "Thank you for coming, Jess."

Carol carefully gets up and goes to Matt, wanting to be the one to walk in to the door. "Tell Karen I'll be by soon. I'd like to take her for coffee."

Matt notices the formality in Bucky & Jess's voices. He takes Carol's elbow and lets her lead, his stick sweeping in front of him. "I will. And I know she'll love that."

"Good." She rubs his arm. "Thank you for coming. You know we consider you our dear friend."

Jess meets him again at the door. "Ready, Matt? You'll have to give me an address just so I can check my phone map first."

Matt gives her his address then takes her elbow so she can lead him to her car.

She's quiet as she leads him out, making sure he's comfortably in the seat before she shuts the door. Then she gets in her side and starts up. "You know, I don't know anyone else who invites their lawyer to dinner as a friend."

"I like to develop personal relationships with my clients." Matt tells her. "It builds trust and reminds me what I'm fighting for."

"Fair enough." She nods. "What's your policy on personal relationships with non-clients?"

"Those would just be friends."

Jess chuckles. "So you do have those. We should do coffee sometime. I feel like you have the type of brain I'd love to pick."

"I'm not sure about the brain picking, but I do like coffee."

"I could try to seduce you, instead?" She offers jokingly.

He gives a small smile. "Something tells me I couldn't handle you."

"I'm easy, as long as you don't expect me to fall in love." She glances at him. "I'm sure we could have a good time. I don't think you're as goody goody as you play."

"Do you do this often? Seduce men you've just met."

"Often enough." She admits. "Habits from my life as a spy. But I find sex itself... It's my punching bag."

"I see. As tempting as that is, I think I'll pass."

She frowns a bit. "Ah well. Think we can still do the friends thing?"

"I'd like that." He tells her.

"Me too. Truly. You're a sweetheart."

"Well I'm blind. If I'm an asshole, people are liable to screw with me." He jokes.

"No worries, love, I'll be asshole enough for us both." Jess chuckles.

"I'll pretend I'm embarrassed by you."

Jess laughs. "Oh, I can properly embarrass you, if you like."

He chuckles. "Why don't we play that by ear."

"You're no fun." Jess grins. "Most men are beside themselves just for the chance."

"I'm not most men. For example, I can't exactly be dazzled by your beauty."

"I could let you touch me and feel how nice my figure is." She teases.

He's not sure what to say to that. So instead he changes the subject. "Thanks again for the ride."

Jess can't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I haven't offended, have I?"

"More like embarrassed." He assures her.

"Alright. I'll remember." She smiles. "I honestly wouldn't mind, should you change your mind."

"Thanks." It's weird rejecting her when he hasn't the past couple of times they met. But this is different.

"Would you tell me something? Honestly?" She looks at him.

"If I can."

"Do you find that Carol has changed the past few months?"

"To be honest, I don't know Carol all that well. But what I have seen, I would say no. She hasn't changed." He turns his head a little towards her. "Something tells me you disagree."

"She. Yeah. Sometimes I wonder who she even is." She frowns to herself. "I'm used to a Carol that isn't interested in children and isn't interested in more than a night with a man."

"Someone like you?"

"Why else would we get on so well?" She sighs.

"And now you're afraid of losing her." He finishes. "If it helps, her voice was full of love and concern for you."

"She's like that for everyone. But thank you."

"No, it was different. When she speaks to me, there is concern, but there isn't the same easy gaiety she has with you." He feels like his explanation falls short.

She has trouble believing him, but appreciates the effort. She touches his knee. "She's comfortable with me, that's all."

"You make it seem like being comfortable with someone happens all the time. It doesn't." Matt tells her. "I've found it's actually kind of rare."

"I suppose." She doesn't sound certain. "But it's as much years together as anything. Our connection is thinning."

"So find a way to strengthen it." It seems obvious, but he's sure there are probably extenuating circumstances making it difficult.

"Easier said than done, love. Easier said than done." Her hands drum against the wheel.

Matt tries to ignore it.

She grips it again, unsure what to say. "I feel like Bucky is trying too hard."

"In what way?"

"He just does everything, anything she says." She shakes her head. "I feel like he's trying to cover for something."

"Have you uncovered anything?" He assumes she's looked.

"No." She admits.

He decides to check the obvious. "Have you tried?"

"I've looked a bit, yeah." She shrugs. "It's harder to find things when you don't know where to start."

"Well, if I were you, I'd start during the missing months between Hydra and reconnecting with Steve." He changes his grasp on his folded walking stick. "But as his lawyer, I'd tell you there's nothing to find. He's just a man over compensating because his wife is stronger, more powerful, more popular, and makes more money then him. The time he's from would not have found that acceptable."

That starts her tapping again. "That's about what I've come up with."

Matt nods. "But you still don't trust him."

"No." She frowns. There's something familiarly comfortable in talking to Matt. It's strange.

"I don't know if it helps, but I trust him." He reasons, "Steve Rogers's best friend must have more redeeming values than poor ones. Right?"

"In theory." She agrees. "But its hard for me. All I see is the man who changed Carol, who keeps drawing her away from me."

"People grow and change. It's what we do. If it wasn't Bucky, it would have been someone else." He reminds her.

Her mouth becomes a thin line.

"Maybe you need a change, too. Something a little more hopeful than catching cheating spouses."

"Well, I have this new lawyer friend. Maybe that'll help?" She tries to be cheerful but she finds herself feeling melancholy.

"New friends are good." He teases. "But I'm not a very good shopping companion. If you ask me how something makes you look, I'll just say great."

"You wouldn't be wrong. I always look great." The humour is thin. "I could probably help you out, though. However do you coordinate when you dress yourself?"

He shrugs. "My suits are all neutral colors. My socks are the same color. Otherwise I keep things in a very particular order or I alter the tag so I can feel it."

"Handsome and brilliant. Might have to change my policy on love." She teases.

"Actually, all of that I learned when I first lost my eyesight."

"Was it hard, adjusting?" She asks. "I imagine it must be so much worse to have to adjust than to have always been blind."

He nods. "It was. And I was angry for a long time. But eventually I adapted. Just like you had to I imagine."

"Yes, yes I did. But for the longest time I blamed myself for what they did to me." It wasn't a comparison she'd thought to make.

"See now that's where we differ. I went straight to blaming God." He admits. "Now I know that things happen for a reason whether we understand them or not."

Jess smiles. "I didn't remember God at first. It was just this word people said."

"And now?" He's curious.

"I like the concept, but I'm not sure I really believe. There's so many faiths, how do I choose? I don't know what I grew up with."

It's strange and so different from himself. Matt grew up Catholic. All he can ever be is Catholic. He may not attend church regularly or practice the sacraments, but he is Catholic through and through. "I guess you just find the one that speaks to you the most."

"Oddly, it hasn't been a huge concern. I guess because my earliest memories, my early years I was raised without any concept of it." She shrugs. "Funny how that happens when your life is devoted to being a weapon."

"A weapon?" The choice of words intrigues him.

"I was a spy, a covert agent. I could kill you three different ways right now without even raising your suspicion." She chuckles to assure him she's friendly.

"Like Natasha Romanoff." The name is bitter in his mouth.

"Similar." She nods. "SHIELD, when there was a SHIELD, ran tests on me because of the nature of my memories. They couldn't decide if I was naturally born with memory erased, a clone, or some sort of genetic experiment. The results were inconclusive though they were pretty sure I'm not a clone."

"That's...frightening."

"Yeah, thanks. That's what I live with everyday."

He thinks about what that would be like. "Must be exhausting."

She shrugs. "I find it more lonely than anything. It's hard to let people in when you know you are a monster. Trust does not come easy."

Matt furrows his brow. "I'm missing something. How does that make you a monster?"

"Genetic freak trained to kill? What part isn't monster?" She laughs. "I try to play nice, be like the other kids but it's not easy."

"Genetic freak? I thought you said they didn't know why you lost your memory."

"They don't, but my genes aren't normal either, thus the test results." She considers what if any powers to demonstrate.

"Are you a mutant?" His voice is curious. "Or is it more like the Sokovian twins that joined the Avengers."

"I don't have an X gene, but that's as far as I know. We don't know the cause." She shrugs. "Radiation has been suggested."

He nods. He really wants to tell her the truth. But she said herself that she was a spy. "My eyes, I can't see because I was hit with toxic sludge."

She makes a face. "Ugh. That's terrible. Did you get any lingering effects? Illness or anything?"

"There were a few side effects. I've learned to live with them." It's a vague answer, but he's not willing to go into specifics yet.

Jess definitely feels she's missing something. "You know, it's weird? I feel like I can trust you. Well, more than the usual. As though this isn't the first time we've met." She's been getting déjà vu about him all evening, if she's honest.

He scratches his nose. That word trust makes him feel like an asshole. "It isn't."

She looks at him. "I think I'd remember a blind lawyer."

"That's because you didn't meet me as a blind lawyer." Oh what the hell. "I also insisted on keeping my mask on when we slept together."

"Seriously?" Jess starts laughing. "Oh. Wow. I see why you wanted that secret. So why tell me? Afraid I'd manage to seduce you and recognize your scars?"

"No." He thinks about it. "It was you trusting me and knowing now that that doesn't come easy for you. It seemed disingenuous to keep putting on the act."

"Thank you." She takes his hand. "Really. But does this change everything now?"

"I hope not. But I suppose that's up to you."

Jess smiles. "I don't want to change a thing. I want us to be friends and I want to enjoy the occasional evening."

"Works for me." He tells her. "Oh and you can just drop me off at the front of my building."

"And here I was hoping to take you home." She teases. "I take it you're working?"

"Yes. I wasn't kidding about the early court date." He needs to go over some documents and hopes to get in at least an hour of patrolling.

Jess realizes. "Not so much the fun kind tonight, huh? Maybe I'll play in your backyard a bit, then."

"Be my guest. Maybe I'll get to join you for a bit."

"That could be really fun." And she means it.


	163. Igniter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does some book readings. Loki is injured. Bucky and Jess bond. A little.

Loki stands offstage and watches Jimmy Fallon interview Steve. He is of course humble and sweet and focusing on how his books will reflect others.

"My main goal, really is to encourage kids." Steve explains. "I want them to see that you don't have to be super to be a hero and that everyone has bad days sometimes."

Jimmy nods encouragingly. "Well I'm taking this copy home so I can read it to my new baby." He opens it. "And the pictures are amazing. You drew all these?"

Steve blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah. I had to do them a few times before I was happy, though."

"They're adorable. Look at this. It's awesome." He flips through some of the pages. They discuss the readings Steve is going to do. Then he asks about the upcoming nuptuals.

It brings out another blush. "I'm nervous but excited. Loki really is the love of my life and I can't wait for the world to see it."

Jimmy smiles. "I think we're seeing it right now with that look on your face."

Steve brings his hands to his cheeks. "I can't help it. And I don't want to."

"Are you kidding? It's great!" He beams. "So the book is out next week, just in time for Christmas shopping. You can preorder it at the usual places. Captain Steve Rogers, will you stick around for a game?"

"Always glad to, Jimmy." He smiles brightly.

"Awesome. Then we're going to take a commercial break. And then we'll be back to play a game, or race really, with author and illustrator Captain Steve Rogers, aka Captain America." He says it with such glee.

Steve can't help a chuckle. "You're far too happy, Jimmy."

He still has a huge smile on his face. "I can't help it. I've got Captain Freaking America sitting right here!"

"Just Steve, please." Steve sighs, he gets this a lot. "Have you already forgotten Halloween?"

"No but still." He smiles as two tricycles are brought in. "So the tricycle race should be fun. I fully expect you to beat the pants off me. There will be a few obstacles like we talked about, but nothing too awful."

"No, Jimmy, I won't even fit on those." Steve laughs.

"Are you chickening out on me?"

"I didn't say that." Steve grins. "I'm just doubting my chances of winning. We need Wanda, she'd fit."

"Oooh, I'd love to interview her." He puts his hand on his desk. "But first, tricycle race."

They get the countdown for the taping then Jimmy explains the rules. Both men get on their tricycles and wait for the start.

The first thing Steve manages to do is knock himself over - into Jimmy - so they're both on the floor. He laughs and helps the host back up. "Sorry."

"No problem." Jimmy is fast and gets back on quickly and getting into the lead.

Steve continues having trouble as he is genuinely just too large for the tricycle. Once he finally figures out a system that works, the race is practically over.

Jimmy crosses the finish line first with his hands raised in the air. He is laughing so hard he can hardly speak."Steve Rogers, thank you for being such a good sport. The book is out Tuesday. Go buy it. Well be right back with Adele."

Laughing, Steve walks over and claps Jimmy on the back. "Thank you. That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Feel free to stick around. Adele is amazing." He does a big gesture. "You're amazing. Thank you for coming on."

"Anytime. Well, as long as Loki says I can." He winks.

Jimmy leans in. "Maybe we can bribe him." He winks. Then some writers come and pull him away.

Steve waves then heads back to where Loki is waiting. "Baby."

Loki wraps him in a hug. "You were wonderful. Did you have fun?"

"Mmhmmn. How are you feeling?" He kisses him.

"Proud." It's obvious in his eyes. "Would you mind terribly if we stayed to see the musical performance?"

"Anything you like, dearest." He smiles. "Think we can sneak into some chairs?"

"We can try." Loki pulls Steve into the audience.

The place is full (of course) but a stage hand says it'll be okay for them to sit in the steps for the performance. Loki leans against Steve, arms entwined. They cheer with the audience as Adele takes the stage then listen as she sings a new song. When it ends, Loki gives Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"Beautiful, like you." Steve kisses his ear.

They say a final goodbye to the host and end up meeting the singer. They stay talking for a while until Loki whispers that he's hungry. He didn't have time for lunch, only snacks. And now his stomach is starting to grumble.

Steve shakes hands with everyone. "Thank you so much, but we're going to head out. Yes. Thank you." He takes Loki's hand and they head out to grab some dinner.

They find a pub nearby, and request a booth at the back. "That's it for the late night shows." Loki had only booked Steve on Jimmy Fallon and Stephen Colbert. The rest is all book readings at hospitals and libraries.

"Well, that's okay. Now we have the fun part. Did you get the extra photos and shields?" He sips his beer.

"I did. And since it's turning colder, I ordered some knit caps based on the Avengers." When Loki saw how cute they were, he knew he wanted to have Steve pass them out to the kids.

"But I can't sign those." Steve teases.

Loki plays along. "Oh dear. I suppose I'll just chuck them in the rubbish then."

Steve chuckles. "But the photo ops!"

"Hmm. I'm too hungry. I can't think about this right now."

"Then you better pick your dinner."

Loki smiles and settles on a cheeseburger.

Steve gets one, too. The order goes in and Steve moves close, wrapping an arm around Loki. "I adore you."

"And I adore you." Loki kisses him. "My handsome and talented fiancé."

"Keep that up, and you'll get all the nice things." Steve kisses him again.

"I can't help it. I'm in love." He drinks some water. "So what shall we do after this?"

Steve considers. "We could visit Buck as Carol? See a movie? Go back to the tower and snuggle?"

"If we visit Bucky and Carol, we should call them first." He takes Steve's hand. "Is it wrong that I want you all to myself?"

"Not in the least." He kisses Loki's fingers. "There's a documentary on baseball on Netflix I really want to watch. I vote snuggle."

"It's unanimous. And perhaps I'll even stay awake for this one." He winks playfully.

"It wouldn't hurt you to care a little about my favourite sport." Steve points out before leaning in to whisper. "Maybe I'll nibble on your ear while we watch."

"I know the basics." Loki offers.

"Tony suggested this, it's supposed to be sort of a history. Going over how it came to be, big stars, historic records. Catching up, for me. You might enjoy it." He kisses Loki's hand again, very much claiming it at this point.

"I'll enjoy you enjoying at the very least." He smiles as the food arrives. "Hooray."

Steve smiles and pats Loki's belly. "No more starving fiancés."

There is very little talking for the first half of the meal. There are instead looks and little smiles and small touches. A fry or four get stolen in the process.

It's when Loki goes after Steve's pickle that the silence is broken. "You have one."

"And I plan on eating it. But yours looks more delicious than mine." Loki gives him an innocent look.

Steve leans in, voice soft. "You're such a naughty boy, always wanting my pickle."

A grin spreads across Loki's lips. "Can you blame me? It's so juicy and thick." He rubs his leg against Steve's.

Steve chuckles. "We are definitely going back for a snuggle. And I will let you have my pickle only because I want to see that naughty mouth wrapped around it.

Loki takes it and moves it towards his mouth. His tongue comes out just a little before the pickle spear slides into his mouth. His lips close around it, and he bites. "Mmm."

"You're the worst." Steve kisses his cheek and returns his focus to his food. He takes that as a compliment. When he's finished just over half of his cheeseburger, he slides it over towards Steve. Steve pats at his mouth, swallowing a bite. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm saving room for dessert."

"Not more pickles?" Steve finishes his burger and starts on Loki's.

He chuckles. "And a very specific and special pickle."

"So you changed your mind and we're calling Buck?" Steve teases.

Loki's mouth opens. It closes. "You said it not I."

Steve tries to pull the innocent look Loki had earlier. "Said what?"

Green eyes squint. "That may work on the world but not on me." A small smile appears. "Though it is horribly adorable."

"Damn." Steve grins. "Well, we can have some of your dessert then snuggle and baseball."

"Then pickle?" A small giggle escapes Loki's lips.

"Yes love." Steve pats his leg.

"Well that's incentive to stay awake anyway." He teases.

"You can be replaced." Steve teases back.

"Nope. Too late. Bucky is married, and I mailed out the wedding invitations yesterday."

"Who said Bucky is my only option." He playfully pokes Loki. "The whole world wants me."

Loki leans in. "But you don't want the whole world."

"You _are_ my whole world." Steve points out.

"See? I'm not replaceable." Loki smiles in triumph.

"Buck and Carol would take me in." Steve nips at Loki's ear. "That might almost do it."

"It might last a week or two, but then you'd miss me too much." He thinks. "Well maybe longer given that Bucky is also enamored with baseball."

"And I would get zero sex." Steve sighs, hating to admit it.

"I suppose you'll have to keep me."

"Unfortunately. I'll try to suffer through." Steve winks.

"Good boy." Loki gives his love a kiss. He orders a slice of cheesecake to go then pays for the meal using his company credit card.

Steve offers his arm as they leave. "If you're really good on the way home, I'll let you have your treat before baseball."

"That is a tall order. But I'll do my best."

"I have faith."

Loki responds by pinching Steve's ass.

"Brat." He grabs Loki's hand.

"Your brat." Loki kisses his cheek. In doing so, he notices movement behind them, something in the shadows. He lowers his voice. "I think we're being followed."

Steve leans in. "Reporter or worse?" He kisses Loki's head to cover it, looking back as he does.

"One moment." Loki conjures a double behind them to see. "Vampire. There may be more."

"Shit." Steve hasn't so much as a gun with him. "I can't hurt those things."

"I can. Hold the cheesecake?" He hands it over and creates a ball of flames in his newly freed hand. But he quickly extinguishes it. "Where's the best tactical location for this?"

"Clear space where we can't do damage. And they can't hide. Parking lot?" He glances around.

"Parking lot." There aren't a lot of parking lots here, but there is a parking garage. "Will that do?"

"Find an area with less cars. I'll cover your back but I have nothing to kill them with."

Loki heads into the garage and walks up the incline rather than taking the stairs. "I've always wanted to see you with a flaming sword."

"Works for me." They find a cleared area and stand back to back.

Loki, having picked up a discarded fast food bag, hands it to Steve. It becomes a flaming sword in his hand. Loki's palms fill with more flames. "I will be very angry if the cheesecake becomes a casualty."

Steve holds it out. "Put it in a bubble to safely float over our heads. "

Laughing with delight at the ingenuity of the suggestion, Loki does it. "Alright, you little minions. Come try to get us." He says it with a twinkle in his eyes.

They appear in puffs of smoke around them, five in all. Loki is almost disappointed.

Steve lunges forward and they dance easily out of the way. But he turns quickly and gets one through the back. It bursts into flame and quickly turns to ash. Loki throws his flame at one, purposely exposing his own back. When the other tries to get him from behind, he grabs her arm and lights her on fire. Steve spares only a glance at Loki as he takes on his next opponent. This one is much more careful. It manages a long cut up his cheek and another on his arm before he finally impales it.

Meanwhile, Loki is playing with the other two. It's been a while since he's had the chance to fight. Short swords in hand, he keeps them at bay until he loses track of one. The other gets in a punch to his gut that knocks him back and directly into the second. Loki can feel teeth sink into his shoulder as he watches Steve engage the other one. The sorcerer grunts in pain but keeps his head long enough to thrust his blade into the creature's neck. He turns, his skin ripping beneath the teeth, and lights his opponent on fire.

The fifth vampire heads toward Loki, but Steve gets to him first. The sight and smell of Loki's blood have made him angry. With a roar, he uses his great strength to cut the creature in two, both halves flaming.

The cheesecake drops to the ground with a soft thud. Blood is running down Loki's arm as he stares at Steve. Between heavy breaths he asks the Captain if he's okay.

Steve's chest is heaving and he's still pretty high from adrenaline so it takes him a moment to respond. "Nothing that won't heal by morning." He pulls Loki close.

One arm holds Steve tight. The other is burning in pain. "I think I may need stitches."

Steve kisses him softly before looking at the wound. "You do. I could do it, but we might be better off with the tower's med team."

Loki nods. It hurts, but he's been hurt worse. He bends down to get his cheesecake and takes Steve's hand. "Let's go."

They get back to the car and Steve helps Loki in. It takes all his willpower not to speed through the city. He does get Loki to call ahead so the med team is waiting for them.

The bleeding has mostly stopped by the time they arrive. But it begins again when they cut off his shirt. Loki keeps a hold of Steve's hand as the medics work.

Steve reassures him with soft words and tender kisses. "My strong darling."

"You upset darling. I was hoping for a quiet night."

"You're hurt, of course you're upset." He kisses Loki's hair. "But we'll still have our quiet night. I promise."

"Good." He gives Steve a kiss and winces as they start to sew him up.

Steve tries to reassure him with his gentle touches. "Thank God for you, though. You caught that with plenty of warning."

"I've learned to be alert." There is a small unhappy smile.

There's another kiss to his head. "Even more than me. That's quite the skill."

Loki turns and watches as they stitch up his shoulder. "I should start asking for hazard pay." This smile is tired. He just wants to go back to their room with his dessert and a nice cup of tea.

Steve smiles. "Well, I can offer you a few benefits." He gives Loki a squeeze and asks if he needs anything.

"Chamomile tea?"

"You bet. Bring it here or our room?"

"Our room. With this." He holds out the bag with the cheesecake. "Please."

"I'm on it, dearest." He kisses Loki slowly before going to make his tea.

One of the doctors sighs. "You are so lucky."

"I know. Believe me." Loki tells her.

Steve sets up their room, clearing the end table to put out the cheesecake and Loki's tea. He then sets up the laptop on a chair next to it, so they can watch his documentary while snuggling.

Loki comes in holding the remnants of his shirt. "Now that us a glorious sight." He takes off his shoes and lies on the bed.

"You comfy?" Steve is next to him, fluffing the pillows and helping Loki settle in.

"Yes. Thank you." And though his arm is numb, Loki is bound and determined to have his dessert. "Documentary time?"

"Just about." He tosses out the bloody shirt and eases Loki out of his pants. Then he strips down to his own boxers before snuggling in with his lover and starting the show. "You're taking tomorrow off, right?"

"I think I qualify for a sick day."

Steve nods, kissing his good shoulder. "Or three. I'm not letting you travel, either."

"It's not that bad." Loki pouts and forks a bite of cheesecake into his mouth.

"But you work too hard." Steve nuzzles close. "And your fiance needs some reassuring."

"Fine. One day off. The others I'll work from bed. But we need someone to help shepherd you around."

Steve frowns. "What do you mean? I'm fine to get everywhere on my own."

"You're fine. Everyone else isn't." Loki explains. "And you know you'd stay at the hospitals all day if you could."

"Maybe." He grins. "What about Natasha?"

"Natasha would be perfect." He turns and gives Steve a kiss. "I love you."

"I love... baseball." Steve teases, arms firmly around Loki.

Loki laughs. "Alright. I get the hint. You may start it now."

"Good." He rests his head on Loki's chest and presses play so they can watch.

Loki feeds Steve some of the dessert. He sets the empty plate back on the nightstand. Finding the documentary interesting, he manages to stay awake.

Steve is fascinated, learning about his favourite sport's origins. He loves hearing about the early stars and its rise to popularity. It's the reflection of society that Loki finds most intriguing. The women who played during World War II. Willie Mays. The influx of Cubans and Dominicans.

There are a few tears on Steve's part when they pass the part about Dodger's stadium. And he finds the stories about many of the heroes tragic as well, but overall, he finds himself drawn to the same things as Loki: the social impact and the reflection of America. He feels like he's catching up on his country as much as his sport.

"We should go to a game when the season starts." Loki says quietly at one point.

Steve looks up at him in surprise. "I'd love that."

Loki gives him a soft smile then returns to watching the documentary. Snuggling closer, Steve kisses Loki's chest. "I love you."

"I love magic." Loki teases, using the opportunity to get him back for earlier.

"Me too. A magic man who's completely enchanted me." He leans up to capture Loki's mouth.

"Mmm. I think I'm ready for my pickle now." He chuckles. "That really does not sound sexy."

"Not at all." Steve laughs, reaching to pause the show.

"Kiss me, starlight."

Steve tastes his chin and lip before completing a slow and tender kiss, his hand stroking Loki's side. Loki kisses back slowly. His mouth opens in invitation. Steve claims that mouth with slow sweeps of his tongue. His knee tugs between Loki's legs, spreading them slowly. One hand goes to Steve's neck. The other remains on the bed.

Pulling back, Steve looks down into the brilliant green eyes. "My night sky, will you hold me tonight?"

"Tonight and every night." Loki promises.

Steve smiles as he shifts up to get their lube. "Beautiful darling. I'm so lucky." He starts massaging Loki's ass.

Loki shifts to give him more room. "I'm fairly certain were both horribly lucky."

"Mostly me." Steve winks, his finger pressing into Loki's anus.

That causes a large intake of breath. His legs spread wider. "You take such good care of me."

Steve moves his finger gently, working Loki open. "Well, you are my treasure."

Loki nods. He moans softly. His good hand plays with his testicles to arouse himself more.

A part smile crooks Steve's lips as he slips down, kissing Loki's thighs as another finger is added.

Breathing heavily, Loki lets out another soft moan. "You know exactly what I need."

"Cock, cock, and more cock?" Steve teases as he nibbles at Loki's knee.

"I was trying to be romantic. You're the one that had to make it smutty." His tone is light, playful.

"Oh, sorry." Steve chuckles as his third finger pushes in.

"You're forgiven."

He moves back up, kissing up Loki's belly as his fingers work.

"No more fingers. I need you."

"So demanding." Steve teases though his fingers do come out. He shifts them, pushing Loki's legs up as he enters him.

Loki's mouth opens in pleasure. "Perfect, starlight."

Steve sighs softly, nuzzling his cheek. He gives them both a moment before he begins to move. Holding him close, Loki gives Steve's ass an encouraging squeeze. His thrusts are slow and deep, hands holding Loki's thighs to give himself a good depth. "You're so good, darling. My angel. You feel wonderful."

"And you feel glorious. I'm so full of you. I can't get enough."

"I'll still try." Steve grins boyishly as he fills Loki again and again. He begins to sweat and grunt with his effort.

Loki is starting to make his little sounds. He cries out suddenly, his prostate having been stimulated.

Steve continues, focusing on getting that sound again. "Sing for me, Lo'."

Loki does so uncontrollably.

"So good, so good." Steve moans as his mouth goes to Loki's throat. His mouth clamps down as he comes.

The sensation of Steve filling him sends him over the edge. His semen coats their skin.

Steve relaxes into Loki, letting sensation flow through. "So perfect. I love you."

"And I love you." Loki kisses him softly.

"How's your shoulder?" He rests his head on the good one.

"It hurts." Loki pouts.

"Want some advil?" He strokes Loki's cheek.

"But then you'd have to get up."

"I'd do far worse for you." He kisses Loki's cheek.

"I don't want you to." The pout can be heard in his voice now.

Steve smiles, petting Loki's hair. "Maybe you should wiggle those lovely fingers?"

He sighs heavily. "It's not that bad."

"You sure? Will you be able to sleep?"

"If not, I'll wiggle my fingers then." Loki reasons.

Steve nods. "Try to get some sleep, then. I'll be here." He kisses his love again.

Loki nods before shifting and settling. "We should start carrying UV lights or something. Something that will kill them. At least until we deal with them permanently."

"My human igniter isn't enough?"

"Not if I'm not there." 

Steve sees the problem and nods. "I'll carry a gun. I'll talk to Tony in the morning about vampire bullets."

"Thank you." With that worry mostly now off his mind, Loki closes his eyes. That's when the tea hits. He gets up with more difficulty than he expected and goes to the bathroom. Steve watches with concern. He calls after Loki to bring a cloth back. And the advil.

He returns with both in one hand. He is doing his best not to show his sullen mood after looking in the mirror. Steve is already mostly healed, and if he were not mortal, he would be, too. Instead he may get a scar from this. He hands over the items with a small smile. "Others may bring you flowers and candy. But I bring you what you desire."

"Yourself?" Steve teases. He wipes himself off with the cloth. The advil simply goes on the bedside table. It's for Loki. Steve metabolizes the stuff too fast to bother.

"Exactly." Loki kisses him before sending a double to the kitchen for a glass of water. He grumbles at child proof caps.

Steve gently takes it and cracks it open. "In my day, we didn't have those."

"What did you have?" Loki takes the pills and swallows them with water.

"Just regular bottles. Often glass. Plastic was just starting to be used. I understand they started using it for bottles after the war." Steve shrugs.

"Could they be opened with one hand?" 

"Yup. The lids were often just corks." Steve smiles but it's sad. "We had a lot of medicine in our house."

Loki takes his hand. He's grateful for the reminder that things could be worse. "They must have helped. They kept you alive long enough to get to me."

"I give ma all the credit. Doctors didn't think I'd even live to be a man." He squeezes Loki's fingers.

"Then I am again indebted to your mother." Loki snuggles up against Steve and closes his eyes.

"Rest, my dear one. You need to heal." Steve kisses his hair, arms strong about him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As much as Natasha hates being Steve's handler, she's really good at it. It's her skills as a spy. And she quickly learns that she can get Steve to leave if she tells him he should call to check on Loki.

"I'm starting to feel a little used." Steve points out as he gets off the phone. They've just left the hospital and are on their way to another children's ward. "I'm going to regret suggesting you, aren't I?"

"Just doing my job." She smiles sweetly. "You do like giving me jobs."

"You are more than capable of saying no." He wraps an arm around her.

She shrugs. "Lately I've found a need to keep busy."

Steve nods. "I should set you on this damn vampire thing before it kills Loki."

"You can tell him I've been looking for Blade. But it's been quiet. He last turned up in Germany as far as I can tell."

Steve nods and rubs his face with his hands. "This is all getting ridiculous, isn't it?"

She looks at him in that way that tells him he's stating the obvious. "This got ridiculous about the time the word vampire was mentioned in a non fiction context."

Seeing as he's known since the war, he ever found it so weird. "At least it's not aliens again?" He shrugs.

"What's next? Mummies? Wolfmen?"

"I keep hoping for fairies." Steve winks.

"With our luck, they'd be the evil kind."

Steve blinks. He was raised with his mother's traditional Irish fairy beliefs and knows no other kind. "Of course they would be. But fae are pretty easy to counter. They can't stand iron. And many can't touch fresh water."

Natasha looks at him with a blank expression. "You already believe in them."

"Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

She nods. As of now, it would be a tall order to surpass what they've seen.

Steve smiles. "It's funny how so much horror just reaffirms my faith in God and goodness."

"Because you're weird?" She smiles at him. His faith is something she respects, probably because she doesn't have any herself.

"Because it takes strength and courage, faith in _something_ to survive these things. Because the good makes it worth the fight." He rubs her shoulder.

"I have faith in us."

"That's an amazing thing." His hand moves to take hers.

"You're so sappy."

"Maybe a little." He grins at her. "But you know I mean every word."

"That's the scary part." She teases.

"Is it the honesty or the sincerity?" Steve winks.

"Yes." She gestures ahead. "Here we are."

Steve looks at the building. "This part is so much better than the fighting."

She smiles. "Usually. Come on." She finds Loki's contact, and they discuss where Steve will be and the other logistics.

Steve is distracted by talking to a couple kids and parents in the waiting room. Steve is telling a pair of boys about his own childhood.

Natasha moves next to him and gently touches his arm. "Steve, why don't we take your new friends up with us where you'll be reading?"

Steve nods with a smile and invites the boys up. He allows himself to be lead to the room. Natasha gets him settled and lets the hospital staff take over. Soon Steve is surrounded by children. He laughs as they tell him all their stories and tells a few of his own as they settle.

Natasha takes pictures per Loki's instructions, the ones he's texting her.

Steve somehow ends up with a two year old in his lap as he reads to the kids. He earns a lot of laughs and awe from the children with his use of different voices and expressions for the characters. Looking around he room, it's easy to see the staff all falling in love, too.

The professional photographer that the book division hired walks around the room.

As he finishes the book, Steve starts a conversation with the kids about the importance of family and friends. They talk about the hope and strength they can give. As they talk, the gifts are distributed and Steve starts signing and posing for photos. He's even brought his helmet for the kids to try on.

It's adorable. Natasha films some short videos and makes sure Steve has the stuff to give out. It's like he's Santa Clause.

Steve makes sure to touch every child, remembering how important physical contact with his own heroes had meant to him. His smile never fades, even as he hears some of the harsh diagnoses the kids are living with. He gives each one a quiet word of encouragement.

Natasha had thought it strange at first that Loki would schedule 2.5 hours at each hospital, but now she understands. She gives him a half hour warning then another 20 minutes later. Steve gets in as many hugs as he can in that last ten minutes, often lifting the kids off their feet. When the time to leave comes, he really doesn't want to.

"There are other kids wanting to see you. One more stop."

He sighs and lets himself be led once more. "I just want to take them all home with me."

"Yeah no." She leads him out.

Steve chuckles. "I just keep reminding myself that they're getting the best possible care and being supported by loving parents."

"Exactly. Now let's get something to eat before I get cranky and kill people." They go to a hot dog stand on the corner.

Steve teases Natasha between the three he eats. "I'm telling you, they're just not as good anymore. Too much filler."

Natasha nods. "Yes, Steve. Hot dogs are one of the few things that was better back then."

Steve nudges her. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun." Then she tells him they need to get going.

"Yes, ma'am. You're even worse than Lo'."

"Yep. That is on purpose."

"Am I being punished? I wasn't the one who hurt him." Steve makes a face. "Next time I'm asking for Clint."

"I figure if I'm worse than Loki then you'll keep wanting him for this and not me."

Steve pokes her. "I want him anyway. I can't sneak kisses with you."

"You could try." She winks at him.

"Sorry, sis, but you're just not satisfying to me that way." He pats her arm. "But I still love you."

"I love you, too." With that, she pulls him along.

"I'm coming, don't pull." He whines playfully.

"Such a baby." She teases back.

"You're not the boss of me." He scoops her up to carry her over his shoulder.

She sighs. "I'm fairly certain this is some sort of harassment."

"Would you like your feet back?" He puts her down. "Lead the way."

"Thank you." She straightens her clothes then heads out. Steve laughs and follows.

Loki texts to make sure they got to the next hospital. Natasha assures him they are there. Steve takes a selfie for Loki, blowing him a kiss. Then he gets distracted by kids again. Natasha makes sure he ends up where he needs to be, and they start the process again.

When they finish this one, they head back to the car. Steve decides to make a video for Loki. "We've just finished the last reading for the day. It's been really great. I love getting to connect to so many kids. I'm looking forward to so many more. Please, everyone come to my readings. I promise to sign every autograph and pose for one photo each."

When Loki gets it, he laughs and posts it to Steve's Instagram.

Steve sighs and tries to relax, it's been a busy day. He smiles over at Natasha. "You've hated every minute, haven't you?"

"Not every minute." She takes his hand. "I used to try to fix you up, because it seemed to me like you had a professional purpose but you weren't happy. It's nice to see you happy." She smiles. "You're going to be great father."

"Thanks, Tash." He pulls her into a warm hug.

"You're welcome." She hugs back as she thinks how he gives the best hugs. "Now let's get you back before Loki sends a search party after us."

Steve chuckles. "Yes, ma'am. Can we stop to get him flowers, though?"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't on the itinerary he gave me." She teases. "But I suppose we can make an exception."

"Terrible. Slave driver." Steve laughs.

"Isn't that why I was hired for the job?" She furrows her brow. "I wonder how much shit Loki will get for not picking someone in the department to be your babysitter."

"Not enough to care, clearly." Though he wondered the same himself. "I've suggested he start his own company, but he doesn't seem to want to."

She shrugs. "I suppose he could. It's a big responsibility."

"But he won't be as stressed about keeping those others happy." Steve shrugs.

"True. He'd be busy trying to keep you and Bucky and Carol and anyone else he took happy."

"He does that anyway." Steve points out. "No matter what he claims otherwise."

Natasha smiles. "You know I'm not the one you need to convince, right?"

Steve nods. "But you're good to practice on, since you'll point out flaws in my logic."

She nods. "Okay. Maybe Loki would prefer to concentrate on you and the family you want to have than on getting startup capital, incorporating a business, dealing with the government, and trying to get legitimacy. Not to mention all of the expenses - letterhead, business cards, computers, printers, payroll, taxes. Shall I go on?"

"No. You make a lot of sense." Steve frowns. "I just want him to be happy, you know?"

She puts a hand on his arm. "He's happiest when he's with you."

"Doesn't mean he can't be happy when he's not." He touches her hand.

"No it doesn't. But don't push too hard. He doesn't seem the type to respond to that sort of thing." She decides to change the subject. "So what kind of flowers are you getting him?"

"I was thinking just some Gerber daisies. Bright and colourful, to cheer him up for missing the day." Steve smiles.

"Never thought I'd be jealous of Loki." She says it matter-of-factly, hiding the sadness behind her words.

Steve gives her a squeeze, knowing her better than that. "Bruce loves you, you know that. Is he coming home for the holidays?"

"I doubt it. Holidays are stressful." She reminds him.

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't want to see you. I'd bet money he's here on Christmas, if only for you." He strokes her cheek.

"We'll see." She's trying to be patient, but patience was never her strong suit.

"If he doesn't, then I owe you a full body massage." Steve holds out his hand.

She shakes it. "You got a deal.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess stands outside the club, arms crossed. She's really starting to wonder why she let Carol talk her into bringing Bucky here. "Are you coming or what?" She's in an incredibly skimpy red dress and it's cold out here.

"Yeah yeah." Bucky runs up. "Thanks for doing this, Jess."

They walk in, showing their ID. There's loud music from the band currently on stage. Jess keeps a hand on Bucky's wrist as she works her way to the front. The crowd loosens a bit as the band finishes and stagehands work to clear it for the next act.

"So how do you know these performers?" Bucky tries to make conversation.

"I traveled and worked with them for an undercover operation." Jess explains.

"Sounds interesting. Maybe you should be writing the book." He offers a small smile.

She winks. "I'd have to kill anyone who read it."

"Better not then."

She chuckles as the stage lights dim. Soft music begins to play, gradually getting louder and more exciting. Then a spotlight comes on to show a woman with long dark hair in a glittering pink corset. She wears a billowing skirt made of an iridescent material that let's you see her legs and stockings, and a tall, feathery headpiece. In her hands are two swords. She begins a seductive dance, sliding the flats of the blades along her body.

Bucky thinks it will be perfect for Steve. It's beautiful and artistic but very sexy.

The dance culminates in the woman doing a sword swallowing act, lights going off as she pulls it back out. The applause is loud. The music shifts and continues, a new girl appearing. She has wild orange hair and her make up is dark. She's in a red corset and striped bloomers. She holds a hoolahoop, which she proceeds to set alight before beginning her routine.

Bucky leans over to Jess. "This is awesome."

She smiles at him. "Of course. I only work with the best."

After the hoolahoop girl is a blonde in a tattered ballet style outfit that does a strange stiltwalk dance using canes and wearing pointe shoes.

Bucky is transfixed. He knows Steve is going to love it.

That's when the first girl makes another appearance. She's carrying two huge fans made of pink feathers. Her skirt is gone, leaving her in the corset and short glittering pants. She uses the fans to cover her body in an alluring dance that gives only peeks of her at any time.

Bucky is picturing this with Steve front and center wearing something ridiculous to identify him as the groom to be. He wonders if they'll agree to let Steve sit on stage for an act or two.

The show ends and as the crowd thins, Jess grabs Bucky once more by the wrist as she has a quiet word with security. They're lead back to the dressing room and Jess knocks. "Vic? It's Jessy."

After a moment, the first girl with the dark hair opens the door and pulls Jess into a hug. "Great to see you, girl! Who's your date?"

Jess hugs her back. "This is Bucky Barnes." She introduces. "A... Friend."

"The married to her best friend kind." He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you, Vic."

"And you, Mr Barnes." She gives his hand a little squeeze. "Though I take this isn't simply pleasure? You don't usually call first."

Jess laughs. "Guilty, as charged."

"My best friend is getting married next month, and I wanted to do something special for his bachelor party." Bucky scratches the back of his head and gives one of his smiles. "And you ladies are perfect. Do you happen to have any male performers?"

Vic's eyebrow goes up. "Male? I take it your best friend goes both ways, then? Well. My husband used to have an act. He's retired but I could probably talk him into it. For a friend of my Jezebel." She puts an arm around Jess and softly kisses her lips.

Bucky raises an eyebrow and smiles at that. "That would be greatly appreciated. And yeah, he's marrying a guy."

"So what are you thinking, a full show? Just me and Len? What sort of venue?" Vic is all business, now, and invites them to come sit in the dressing room. The other two girls - Megan and Angela - keep changing and chatting like they're not there.

Bucky asks her advice. He originally wanted it to be intimate, but now he's wondering if he should just bring Steve here. "It would be a Friday night, and I wouldn't want to cut into your business."

Vic laughs. "We don't have a regular thing. We travel a lot, do different clubs. I teach burlesque classes when we're not touring. Our next tour starts in February, so you've caught us at a good time."

Jess nods. "I toured with these ladies for a season. It's pretty intense."

"Pick a venue, we can plan an appropriate show." Vic suggests. "Or we could do a class with you. Teach our groom to be sexier."

"Oh, that could be great. Could you do your 2 dances and Len's and the dance class? It would be 6 to 8 guys."

"We could certainly do that. I'm thinking Len could do his torch act? Or would you prefer no fire?" Vic pulls out her phone to schedule. "What was the date again?"

Bucky gives it to her. He doesn't see a problem with fire, but he'll need to check with the venue to be sure. Of course now he has to find a venue. But he figures Tony will make that easy.

Vic's smile sparkles near as much as her costume. "We're going to have some fun, Mr Barnes. I promise."

"Good. I should probably let you know that the groom to be is Steve Rogers. Just so you aren't surprised the day of." He smiles widely. "He is going to love this."

"Everyone with taste loves burlesque." Vic winks and Jess laughs.

"I'm just glad I could help you both." Jess smiles. She knows this will help Vic pay the rent during her slow season.

Bucky grins. They start talking price and come to an agreement. He offers to give a down-payment to ensure they keep the date open.

Instead, Vic grabs a laptop to type up a contract and emails him a copy. "Let me know as soon as you find the venue, so I can plan."

"I definitely will. Thank you."

"Now I got to get this lad back to his Mrs before she shoots me." Jess kisses Vic on both cheeks. "Stay safe lovely."

"You too, little girl." Vic gives both Jess and Bucky kisses on the cheek.

As they walk out, Bucky thanks Jess again. "This is gonna be great."

She takes his hand and pats it. "Maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll teach Carol a dance or two."

He laughs. "That would be nice, but I won't hold my breath."

Jess shrugs. "Let's get you home." 

"Yes, ma'am." He follows her out. "So Matt said you two have become friends."

"That's true." She searches through her purse for her keys.

"I'm glad. Matt is a good guy, and you're really important to Carol and me."

"Basically, you're hoping he'll be a good influence on me so I don't fall apart when Carol needs me?" Jess suggests as she unlocks the car and gets in.

"No. Actually I was being sincere."

Jess huffs, a sarcastic smile on her lips. "You'll forgive me if I don't exactly believe you when you claim to care about me."

Bucky scowls as puts on his seatbelt. "I'm trying, Jess. But if you want to make me the bad guy, I can't stop you. Bottom line is that we both love Carol, and it would make life easier for her if we could try to be friends."

She shuts her eyes, knowing full well he's right. "I'm trying, okay?" She takes a deep breath and starts the car.

"Okay. I'll try not to force it." He stares out the window.

The silence becomes more uncomfortable as it lingers. Finally Jess has to give in. "You changed her."

Bucky looks up then turns his head to her. "I know. She told me." He takes a breath. "But she's the same Carol beneath it. Headstrong. Wanting to help everyone. Pushing at boundaries."

Jess's hands are tight on the wheel. "I'm starting to see that."

He decides to change the subject. "So um, you're good at this party stuff. Besides dinner and the burlesque, is there anything else you'd suggest for the bachelor party?"

"Last I checked the whole point was to get the groom completely pissed. Not that that's possible with Rogers." She raises an eyebrow.

"The point is to have one last hurrah to his bachelorhood. But really I just want to make it memorable for him." He shrugs.

"I honestly don't know the guy enough to suggest anything. He's your best friend." She sounds almost cross.

"Fair enough." He goes back to staring at the window. "I never thought I'd see him get married. But Steve has been defying the odds since we were kids."

She pauses. "Yeah. I sort of know that feeling."

"Who is that for you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Carol?" He's 85% sure he's right.

She nods quietly.

"Always makes you wonder when it's gonna catch up with them." Bucky remembers the fear, still feels it even now. It made the guilt 10 times worse when he almost became the guy who finally did Steve in.

"Sometimes, it makes it worse when they're super strong. Then you have to see what they can live through." Jess admits.

"Yeah." He takes a breath. "It scares me. With the girls coming especially. I think it's why I've been keen to play house husband."

She spares him a glance. "Problem is protecting her from herself."

He tears up. "I almost lost her once. I can't." He takes a breath. "I really wish I still believed in God. But I believe in Carol. If there's a way out of something, she'll find it."

For the first time, Jess understands him. She feels for him. She reaches for his hand. "Before I met her, before her powers, Carol once crashed in enemy territory. She broke her leg in the crash and then she was captured by terrorists. They tortured her for hours. She escaped when they were dumb enough to break her hand and she could get it out of their cuffs."

"Jesus." He squeezes her hand as his other goes over his eyes to hide the tears that just fell. "Strongest most stubborn woman I've ever met."

"Days of torture, broken leg and hand, she knocked her torturer unconscious, found a disguise and made her way to the rescue point." Jess gives him a smile. "She never needed either of us. She chose us. Remember that. She sees something valuable in you."

He looks up at her in surprise, wetness around his eyes. "Did you just? Uh. Yeah." He looks out the window again. "She, she sees the beauty in broken people I guess."

"She knows what it's like to be alone." She shrugs.

"Yeah." He doesn't want to say anything that might ruin the moment, so he goes quiet. They remain in silence as she pulls up at his house. She gives him a look.

"Thanks, Jess. Would you like to come in and say hi to Carol?"

"It's late, she's probably in bed." She smiles. "I'll call her tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks again." He gets out of the car and heads inside.

Carol's not in bed. She's curled on the couch. The TV is on a news channel and her laptop is open to a new story about her duplicate. She seems to have fallen asleep researching it, her head drooped on her shoulder.

Bucky turns off the TV and closes the laptop. "Chewie, why didn't you tell mommy to go to bed?" He asks the cat softly as he turns out the lights.

Carol shifts with a moan as the light changes. "Buck? That you?"

"Yep." He slides his arms beneath her and lifts her up. There is no doubt about it, Carol is heavy with children. Now he knows where the phrase comes from. He carries her to the bedroom.

She leans into him, nuzzling his neck. "You find what you wanted?" She kisses his jaw.

"It's perfect. I almost want you there so you can see it." He lays her gently on the bed. "I saw you were keeping busy while I was gone."

"She stopped another robbery." Carol reaches for his face.

"Did anyone get hurt?" He kisses her palm then moves away to undress.

She starts pushing off her own pants. "One robber with a broken arm. Two bank customers with gunshot wounds. No fatalities."

He helps her by pulling at the legs of her pants. Then he removes his shirt and starts undoing his jeans. "Still no idea who she is?"

She shakes her head. "She looks enough like me for a passing glance, though." Pants off, she unhooks her bra and pulls it off through the arms of her tee-shirt.

Bucky still finds that method strangely fascinating. "Maybe we should hire Jess to track her, figure out who she is." He heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Carol considers it, rolling on her side. "The problem is she hasn't shown up enough. How could Jess track her?"

He spits into the sink. "I don't know. But I'm not a private investigator."

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to ask." She pillows her head on her arm.

"Ask or hire? Which would be less rude?" He gets into bed and snuggles next to her.

"I get to ask. Best friend privilege." She kisses him softly. "You would have to hire."

He nods. "That's what I though." He kisses her shoulder. "Now go back to sleep, scoundrel."

Carol laughs. "Kisses first, then sleep."

Happily, he lifts his chin to give her a soft kiss. Her fingers gently stroke his jaw as they share several of those soft kisses. Then her hand moves down his neck and over his chest.

"How is it that a touch from you can both thrill and calm me?" He asks as his eyes drink her in.

"Not sure, but it makes me the luckiest girl in the world." She smiles warmly, her hand now coming to rest on his side.

He rests his head on his pillow and continues staring. "I love you, Carol. I think I may have from the moment I met you."

Her smile crooks higher. "Just further evidence of your insanity, Bucky-bear. But I like this crazy. I like you mine." She wraps a leg over him.

"I like me yours, too." He gives her another kiss.

She smiles against his lips. "I thought you wanted me to sleep?"

"You seemed tired what with you sleeping on the couch and all."

"Maybe a little." She leans her head forward, against his chest.

He wraps an arm around her. "Sleep. We'll deal with everything tomorrow."

She nods. "L-lo- scary words."

He chuckles. "I know."

She shifts closer, kissing his chest as she closes her eyes.


	164. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy moves in with Bucky and Carol. Thanksgiving strikes at the Rogers-Frigguson-Maximoff residence.

Tracy moves in the weekend before Thanksgiving. She has more paper than anything, old newspapers and magazines that her articles appeared in.

Carol keeps getting frustrated when she tries to carry things and they're lifted from her arms by Jess or Bucky. "Goddamnit! I'm pregnant not broken!"

Bucky puts a small box of clothes in her hands. "Better?"

She gives him a look that would lead to a punch if not for that box.

He grins at her. "Scary words, doll."

Tracy walks up and stands next to her. "Now you know how I feel."

"Like beating the shit out of my smart ass husband?" Carol sighs.

"I'd say that's more how I feel." Jess pipes up as she passes with a large box of books.

"When did I become everyone's punching bag?" Bucky wonders.

Carol kisses his cheek. "You're in a room full of women, honey." She goes to put her box down.

"Used to be that was my favorite place to be." He winks at her.

"That was before women's liberation, Buck." She licks his ear. "Now we can do and say what we like."

He shrugs. "Small price to pay."

"Men are freer too." Carol agrees.

"Still have a long way to go." Tracy reminds them.

Carol nods. "I'd like to stop being the pretty one when people talk Avengers."

Bucky looks at her. "I thought that was Steve."

"It is!" She raises her arms. "But every time I'm interviewed..."

He laughs and kisses her. "I'll trade you that question for 'How did it feel to be used as a Hydra puppet'."

She nods. "Gladly. You can take every question I get about hair, make up, or clothing, too."

"Only if you take the ones about Steve."

Tracy is appalled by people who call themselves journalists these days and says so. "They should be asking about Carol being a role model."

"Thank you." She gives Tracy a kiss on the cheek. "Buck should be respected by these assholes like the veteran and former POW he is."

The older woman nods. She could go on a rant about the dumbing down of America, but she decides against it. Instead, she tells them where to put stuff. Carol smirks, knowing exactly that rant and surprised she isn't hearing it yet again.

"Maybe you ladies could order some food?" Buck suggests.

"Trying to get us out of the way?" Carol teases him.

Jess walks by again, easily lifting a bookshelf.

He watches her go by as he answers Carol. "I'm getting hungry."

"Alright, alright." She moves to take a kiss first, though.

"Thanks, doll."

"Does Bucky-bear want pizza?"

He nods with a grin.

"What kind?" She looks over at her best friend. "You want veg, right Jess?"

"Yup." Jess keeps putting books on the shelf.

"Pepperoni and mushroom." Bucky requests.

"Kay. On it." She takes another kiss and goes to make the call.

Bucky does his best not to make the moving into a contest with Jess. Jess, on the other hand, uses it as a way to show off her strength though tries not to let it seem that way.

Bucky sees right through it though. "Good thing you're here, Jess. I don't know how I'd do this alone."

"I'm sure you'd manage." She replies sweetly.

"It'd take me twice as long. Maybe even three times." He starts taking in the lighter stuff, leaving the heavier items for her.

Jess rolls her eyes, seeing her plan has backfired. Still, she grabs another box and follows him in. "You sound like you want something, Barnes."

"Me? Nope. Just grateful." He grins.

Energy sizzles between her fingers and she flicks a tiny burst at him.

"Hey! What'd I do?" He laughs.

"You know damn well." She points a finger as she turns back for another box.

Carol passes Jess on her way back in, eyebrow raised. "What this time?"

Jess shakes her head, hands raised. "Your man. He's trouble."

"I'm just enjoying women's liberation." Bucky tells them.

"Sure is." Carol grins at Bucky.

He gives her a kiss as he passes. She smiles and goes to help Tracy unpack.

Jess is just closing the trunk of the car as Bucky catches up to her. The last two boxes are on the driveway.

"You got it? Or do you need a man to help?" There's a cocky grin on his face.

She gives him a disbelieving look. "If I wanted a man, I wouldn't ask you."

Bucky makes a sweeping gesture towards the boxes. "Have at it, sister." He continues to grin.

She lifts both easily. "Just because you have a dick, doesn't mean you're a man. I'd think you'd have learned that at least from your Captain America."

"Ouch. Okay, Princess." He gets the door for her.

She purposely shoulders into him as she passes by. "I admire Steve in that he doesn't care about being a man. You should consider that." Not that she knows him well, but between what she has experienced, and what Carol says, she has a rather high opinion.

"Steve also has a sense of humor."

"Yes. He's better than you in a lot of ways." Jess tilts her head.

He does a head tilt, too. "You'll get no argument from me."

She snorts and goes ahead.

He follows her to the room. "You know what I love most about women's liberation? I can sit back and let you ladies take charge." He winks at Carol. Tracy rolls her eyes.

"Feel free to sit back and watch us eat the pizza, too." Carol sticks out her tongue.

Jess laughs and puts down the boxes. "Well, that's the last of it. Doesn't seem much."

"Don't need much." Tracy tells her.

Jess rubs her shoulder. "Well let's get you all settled, then."

She nods before turning to the couple currently exchanging small kisses. "You two go be cutesy somewhere else."

"Yes, mother." Carol laughs, taking Bucky's hand to lead him to the front room, since the pizza should arrive any moment.

Bucky sighs when they get there. "I think I need a Jessica instruction manual."

Carol strokes his face. "What this time? I thought you were doing better?"

"I thought so, too. But I think I overdid it with the teasing." He strokes her shoulder. "You still scary words me right?"

"Of course I do." She nips at his lip. "More so because you're trying with her. I know she can be... a little impossible."

"A little." He gives her a small smile. "So about that instruction manual."

"Impossible. She's too mercurial." She kisses his lip.

"Just my luck." He pulls her as close as he can. "Guess you'll continue to have to be my mediator." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

She smiles. "I'll do my best. But you've got to do something for me."

"Name it."

"Keep being your wonderful self." Her hands stroke the sides of his face and hair.

His heart fills even more with love. He bumps his nose against hers. "You got it."

Her mouth presses against his in a tender kiss. "My Bucky-bear."

The doorbell rings. Bucky takes another kiss before going to answer it. "Wanna tell the other ladies that food is here?"

"On it." She tosses him a salute and goes to get them.

He is still laughing when he answers the door. Pizza paid for, he takes the boxes to the kitchen.

Soon everyone's at the table with their slice of choice and a soda. Jess is telling them all about the time she convinced Clint to take her paragliding with disastrous results. "The poor guy just isn't meant to fly."

"I still can't believe he landed in a tree." Carol laughs. "No matter how often you tell me that."

Bucky laughs. "Interestingly enough, that's one he's never told me."

"Some birds." Jess winks.

"Guy can fly a plane though. Not always good at the landing." Bucky says.

Jess nods. "He may learn, some day."

"I could show him." Carol grins.

Bucky grins at her. "That you could."

Carol leans in to give him a kiss. "I could teach you, too."

"I'd like that."

Tracy sighs. "Is it always going to be like this?"

Jess pats her shoulder. "No. Soon their whole life is going to be screaming babies."

She laughs. "Yep. Then we'll see how long the lovey-dovey lasts."

Carol points a finger at both of them. "I take that as a personal challenge."

Bucky nods. "Yep."

"I will never stop adoring my Bucky-bear. Not for nothing." She wraps him in a hug.

He holds her. "And Carol is my beautiful strong doll."

She kisses his head affectionately, causing Jess to make a gagging noise.

Tracy shakes her head. "I'm starting to regret moving in."

"Already, kid? Say it ain't so."

"We can try to keep it to the bedroom." Carol offers. "Except foot rubs. And some cuddling."

Tracy looks over at Jess. "Should I chance it?"

"Up to you." She shrugs. "You were the one so happy to see her in a relationship."

Tracy looks over at Carol and Bucky. "Okay, I'll stay."

Bucky beams. "Perfect." He kisses her cheek.

Carol smiles widely. "You have no idea how happy this makes us."

Tracy smiles. "Just tell that devil cat of yours that I scratch back."

Carol laughs and nods.

"She'll get used to you." Bucky tells her. "She got used to me."

"Forget used to, she likes Bucky." Carol leans in to whisper loudly. "She even rubs against his leg sometimes."

Bucky actually blushes a little. "That's just 'cause I feed her sometimes."

Jess shakes her head. "I've fed that thing and it's no nicer to me."

"Guess she's just used to having me around now."

"Not the only one." Jess points at Carol.

Carol sticks out her tongue.

"She's a good cat." Bucky insists. "She's just protective of Carol. Something I've noticed in most of Colonel Danvers' friends."

Carol takes his hand. "I'm very lucky."

"I'm pretty sure you inspire it."

She looks at him then over at Jess and Tracy. "Nah, I just find the best people."

"Hear that, old man?" Tracy grins. "We're the best people."

"I'm old. Not deaf." He winks back.

"Not yet. Give it time." She warns.

Carol chuckles.

Meanwhile, Jess is shaking her head. "Stop sucking up, honeybee. You already got us pizza."

"Oh, hush. You know you're the best." Carol waves her hand at Jess.

Bucky nods. "Second only to Carol herself."

"And me?" Tracy asks, pretending to be hurt.

Jess's eyebrows go straight up. "Barnes just wants something."

"Peace. I want peace." Bucky says then turns to Tracy. "And you, missy, are in a league all your own."

Jess crosses her arms, considering his request. Tracy can't help but notice. She puts a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I've still got unpacking to do. Come help me."

"Yeah, of course." Jess smiles kindly, offerings Tracy her arm.

The older woman takes it and leads the way to her room. "You know, Bucky and Carol soundproofed the room. Had to take down the sheet rock to put in the sound insulation."

"Nice of them." Jess nods, staying neutral.

Tracy rolls her eyes. "If you're trying to show him up, I think he got the message. But if you're trying to win Carol back, stupid girl, you haven't lost her."

Jess steps back, looking cross. "I'm not!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." She frowns.

Tracy looks at her critically. "Bucky wasn't the only one to notice your strong woman act."

Jess shakes her head. "There's no sense pretending I'm not, around you guys."

"Okay. As long as that's all that was." Tracy hugs her. "You and Carol are my girls. I want you both to be happy."

Jess is stiff at first but melts into Tracy. "That's a big wish."

"I know. But stranger things have happened."

"I promise I'm happier now than I've been in a bit." She takes Tracy's hands and kisses them. "It was hard, but moving on from Pietro was the right choice." The name catches in her throat, but she gets it out.

"Good. He wasn't good enough for you anyway."

"He's a sweet kid, Trace. Just not. Not what I need." She blinks away the tears that threaten.

"Course not. You need someone who can keep up with you." She returns to unpacking.

Jess finds her choice of words a bit ironic. "Yeah. Something like that."

"Someone who knows how to cook and can keep you interested."

"Oh, I don't need that. I just want. I want a friend. That's all." Jess shrugs. "I don't think I'm the settling type. Mind, I didn't think Carol was, either."

"People of a nasty habit of surprising you." Tracy sits on the bed feeling a little tired. "I just want to see you happy no matter what form that takes."

Jess stands before Tracy and brushes her hair back. "You too, huh?"

"Of course."

"You going to be okay here? You sure?" Jess frowns.

"It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. It'll get some getting used to, but I don't know how much more time I have." There is no sentimentality in her voice.

Jess nods. "Call me anytime. Anytime."

She nods. "I will."

"Good. Now order me around a bit while I let you." She winks.

"Okay. I order you to leave an old woman to rest." She lies down.

"Alright." She tucks Tracy in and heads out, switching off the light.

Bucky and Carol are on the couch. He's rubbing her feet and telling her about the pictures of Steve reading to the kids at the hospitals and libraries. "It's killing Loki not to be there."

"I can only imagine." She moans quietly, relaxing with her back against the arm of the couch.

Jess can't help the way her breath catches when she sees them. She swallows hard. "I'm going to head out."

Bucky looks up then rises to his feet. "Hey. Thanks for helping."

"Yeah. No problem." She shakes his hand before stroking Carol's hair. "Don't stay up too late, love."

Carol grips her arm. "Bucky will take care of me."

He walks Jess to the front door. "Come by tomorrow if you want. Make sure Tracy is settled in."

"Thank you." There's an awkward moment where she considers giving him a hug but can't bring herself to it. Finally she just turns and leaves. Bucky stays at the door until she drives away. Then he returns to Carol and massages her feet.

Carol smiles and relaxes. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Steve's appearances. Which reminds me, Thanksgiving. Should we make reservations somewhere?"

"Whatever you like. I'm happy just for a little something at home." She stretches her feet.

"Well I don't think I'm ready to try to cook a Thanksgiving dinner." He scratches his nose. "We could invite Jess and the four of us go to a restaurant. Or I can get some catering and have it here."

She smiles at him. "I think you could. But again, I'm happy with whatever you want to do."

He thinks about it. "Given our personalities, it'd probably be better to have it here."

Carol nods. "Yeah. Think you're right." She shifts to sit against him, kissing his cheek.

He reaches over the other side and grabs the tablet. He starts looking for places he can order from and hopes it isn't too late. She rests her head against his shoulder as he looks, occasionally giving a suggestion They find a place, and he calls. He orders for 6 - turkey, dressing, and gravy. The rest he thinks he can make - mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, whatever sides Carol thinks Jess and Tracy would like.

As he gets off the phone, Carol pulls him into a kiss. He smiles against her lips then kisses back. "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"It's for being resourceful." Kiss. "And clever." Kiss. "And sweet." Kiss. "And having a sense of humour." A longer kiss. "But mostly for being mine."

He grins. "I guess I do deserve them." He kisses her slowly and tenderly.

She moans softly against his lips, her arms circling his neck. "I hope this newlywed phase never wears off."

"Me, too."

"Everyday, even with the girls, I want half hour just to be in your arms." Carol requests.

"We'll make sure we do. Unless we're apart. And even then we'll find a way." He promises.

Carol nods. "Thank you."

"Thank me in 20 years." He kisses her again.

"Oh, I plan to." Her hands run over his face and chest. "My Bucky-bear."

He responds with another kiss. His hand rests on her belly. "Get used to this, girls. You're going to see a lot of it."

Carol chuckles. "They'll be getting plenty of their own hugs and kisses."

"Very true." He looks into her eyes with a hint of fear. "You'll tell me if I'm not being a good father, right?"

"In a heartbeat." She hugs him tightly. "You know how vocal I am. But I don't believe you'll be anything but the best dad. You already are."

He smiles at her. "Scary words."

"You know it." She presses her hand to his face.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is lying on bed drawing a protection spell with his finger over Steve's bare chest. It's something he's started doing since the last vampire attack. "I'm certain I'm fine to travel now."

Steve tilts his head to look down at Loki. "You've been saying that since they stitched you up. We'll be home by Thanksgiving next week, I promise."

"Thanksgiving is this week, love."

"What? No. It's-" Steve pauses as he thinks about it. "What date is it?"

"It's Sunday the 22nd." He looks at Steve and gently teases. "What day is it where you live?"

"A week earlier." Steve admits sheepishly.

"Poor dear. You've been kept too busy." Loki gives him a light kiss.

Steve's cheeks are slightly red. "We have no plans, no groceries. I'm not even sure you can go home. Maybe I should call Buck?"

"Why can't I go home?" The words come out harsher than he intended. "It's just a bloody scratch."

"What if it opens again?" Steve has been far too worried about him. He won't admit it, but the attack really intensified his fears of losing Loki.

"Then I'll go to another hospital." He reasons. "And they will patch me up again."

"And if they attack you again?"

His green eyes lose their mirth. "Then I'll defend myself." He pulls away. "Do you not think I'm capable?"

"You did, but. I mean. What if. What if-" He's shaking when he cuts himself off with a fierce shake of his head.

Loki pulls him into a tight hug. "You're letting your fear get the better of you. That's my M.O. not yours."

Steve holds him close. "I just can't lose you."

"You won't. Not yet anyway." His hand moves into the blond hair. "Do you really think I'm going to let anyone prevent me from marrying you?"

"I'm sorry. But I know how tough they are. I know you can handle two or three but what if it's five? You're in constant danger because of me. I'm so sorry." He presses his head to Loki's cheek.

"Then I won't engage. I'll disappear. And if you are with me, I'll take you with me."

Steve licks his lips, nodding. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure. If it will make you less worried, then I will."

"Thank you." He kisses Loki gently.

"You're welcome. Now may we go home?"

"As long as the doctors say it's okay." Steve smiles mischievously.

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes. "You know I could create an illusion to make it look healed."

Steve furrows his brow. "Remember the last time you tried to hide an injury?"

"I didn't say I was going to. I said I could."

"Just let them take a peek. If they say it's healing well, I'll shut up." Steve promises.

"Fine." Loki raises an eyebrow. "But no hanky-panky until they do."

Steve holds his hands up. "You had better go quick, then."

He smiles. "I suppose I had."

"If you go right now, I'll start packing." Steve offers.

Loki nods slowly, thinking. Then he smiles, gives Steve a kiss, and jumps out of bed.

Steve gives him a look at his supposed eagerness. "Don't forget pants, darling."

"Yes, sir." Loki pulls on some jeans and a black t-shirt.

Steve gets up, pulling him into a hug. "Invite the children home on your way back?"

"Definitely. And we're inviting Sam for Thanksgiving, too." He kisses Steve's cheek then heads to the medical area.

Steve smiles and goes about getting dressed and packing as promised. Just as he's finishing up, he gets an email from Dr. Petrie stating that Loki is free to travel. Steve sighs in relief when he gets the message.

Loki appears a moment later. "All clear." He smiles.

"Thank you." Steve tugs him close. "And our twins?"

"I told Wanda she may invite Vision. Pietro is anxious to return home."

"Must be hard on him right now." Steve frowns.

"He's young. He'll be fine. And I think having Sam around will help." Loki's brow furrows. "Does Sam usually go with his family? If so, maybe we should invite someone else."

"He does." Steve tilts his head. "I'm not sure who else."

"Rogue?" He suggests.

"She doesn't have plans?"

"I haven't asked." Loki admits. "Do you think Natasha might join us?"

"Either is a good option. Or Betsy. Ask all three." Steve suggests.

Loki makes a slightly sour face at the mention of Betsy. "We'll ask all three."

"Good." Steve nods.

"Or should I say, _you_ will ask all three." He makes a sad pouty face. "I'm wounded."

"Yes, love." Steve chuckles and kisses his head. "JARVIS, you catch that?"

"I'll ask immediately, sir."

Loki smiles. "You're so resourceful." He kisses his cheek. "Are we packed? I told the twins to meet us in the living room when they're ready."

"We are. Do you miss your kitties? I'm sure Sam's taking good care of them." He kisses Loki gently.

"You know I do."

Steve pulls the bag over his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Loki takes his hand, and they head to the living room.

Wanda is waiting on the couch, legs crossed, top foot bouncing.

Pietro appears a moment later with a bag over his shoulder. "All ready."

Steve nods to them both. "Your mother is finally safe to travel. Sorry to make you wait."

Pietro nods. "We are just glad mother is okay."

"Me too." Steve's arm goes around Loki.

"Vision will come after." Wanda tells them.

"Good. Otherwise mother would have to turn into a cat to make room." Pietro grins.

"Then he would be my sex kitten." Steve winks.

Loki grins. "In the literal sense and not just usual the figurative one."

Pietro rolls his eyes and runs to the elevator to push the button.

Wanda groans. "Terrible, father."

"He is." Loki agrees. "But we do love him so."

Steve laughs. "Thank you. JARVIS, any response from our invitees?"

The AI tells them that Natasha declined as she already had plans. Rogue has accepted and asked if she should bring something. Betsy has also declined.

Steve immediately asks if Rogue wants to ride down with them. He hopes he doesn't have to change their plans.

His phone rings. It's Rogue. "I thought it'd be easier to call. Ah've got trainin' with Natasha on Monday and Tuesday. I can take the train down on Wednesday if someone wouldn't mind picking me up."

"We'd be pleased to. I'm glad you'll be joining us." Steve tells her.

"It's so sweet of you to ask. The school can be kinda depressin' during the holidays."

Steve chuckles. "No worries. I'm sure the twins would love to show you around Washington."

"That'd be great. Pietro was such a great tour guide for New York." There's a smile in her voice.

"Was he?" He looks at the twin. "I'm sure he'll be happy to spend time with you again."

"That'd be great. I'll book my ticket and let you know when I get in."

"Perfect. Talk to you soon." He hangs up and smiles. "Sorry about that."

"Rogue will be joining us?" Pietro asks.

"Looks like it." Steve walks over.

"She is nice." He replies.

Wanda grabs her bag and heads to the elevator. "I do not mind her. She is pretty."

Loki's eyes widen, and he tries not to laugh. "Is that your criteria now? That the person must be attractive?"

"No. But it does not hurt." She gives him a look then darts her eyes to her brother. "I have not spoken enough for further judgment."

"She is only a friend." Pietro tells her. "You may judge as harshly as you wish."

Steve shakes his head. "You two."

The elevator door opens, and they head inside. "We should invite her to stay until Saturday or Sunday." Loki suggests.

Steve agrees with nod. "Definitely."

"Pietro, would you mind texting her?" Loki asks. Then he informs the twins. "And you two can decide on the sleeping arrangements."

Wanda yawns. "We will have to put beds in basement. One or two, Pietro?"

"One." He says it as though it were obvious.

"You will share with her?" Wanda's eyes go wide.

"No. She will sleep in guest room with you, and I will sleep in basement." He replies.

"And Vision?"

He slaps his forehead. "I forget Vision. But still one bed. I will sleep on couch."

Wanda crosses her arms.

"What?" he asks.

"Mother can make second bed." Wanda frowns. "Right?"

"Of course." Loki replies. "And I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

Pietro shrugs. "We can ask which she prefers."

"She can stay with me, still." Wanda offers. "You and Vision share basement."

Loki is smiling all through this. He has always found these types of decisions interesting.

Pietro, on the other hand, is making a face. "This is plan to make Vision and me more friends."

"It is to offer Rogue comfort of staying with same gender." Wanda pokes him.

"She cannot touch. She may find it more comfortable to sleep alone." He reasons.

"She could stay with Vision?" Wanda finally offers.

"You and Vision would be okay with this?"

Wanda nods. "We are not all the sex."

He considers it. "There is still problem of Rogue not comfortable with man in room where she sleeps."

Wanda frowns. "Right."

"You sleep with Vision. Rogue and I will decide if I will sleep on couch or in a separate bed downstairs."

"Alright." She gives in. "Worst case, you can share with Vision and me."

He shakes his head as they get to the car. "No thank you. Much too crowded."

"Your loss." She shrugs.

Steve chuckles. "Okay, that's enough. We'll ask when Rogue arrives."

The bags go in the back. Pietro waits to text Rogue until he is seated and seat belted. "I tell her she is welcome to stay until Sunday."

"Perfect." Steve looks around. "Everyone ready to go?"

Three voices yell. "Ready!"

Steve chuckles and they're on their way home. Loki puts on music they can all sing to. The drive feels like no time at all. They pull into the driveway before too long.

Loki cuddles the kittens as soon as he gets inside. Steve puts stuff away and immediately starts on a shopping list for Thanksgiving.

"We can help." Pietro offers when he sees what he's doing.

He looks up. "I'd appreciate that."

"Wanda especially will help."

"Kind of Pietro to volunteer me when he can finish all in five minutes." Wanda gestures at him.

"But you make it with love. And some things must not be done in a hurry."

She shoves him. "You do shopping, we do cooking."

"Deal."

Wanda smiles at Steve. "There. Less to worry."

Steve chuckles. "Thank you. Both."

"You are welcome, father." Pietro smiles broadly.

They get unpacked and settled in. After a bit, supper is had then they sit down for a movie. It's familiar and comforting. And greatly enjoyed.

"I'm working from home tomorrow." Loki decides. He misses home and wants to stay.

"Sounds good." It lets Steve keep an eye on him.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't mind." Loki smiles.

Steve shrugs. "What can I say?"

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me."

"Done." He pulls him in for that tender kiss.

Wanda covers Pietro's eyes with one hand. He frowns. "I am okay seeing such things."

"Too young." She teases.

"I am older than you." He points out.

She giggles. "But I am more mature."

He moves her hand down. "That is opinion."

"It is good one." She tickles him. He laughs and tries to move away. She keeps up her attack, glad to see him laugh so freely.

It's getting to the point where it's hard to breathe. "Mother. Father. See how she treats me?" He says between fits of laughter.

"Doesn't look so bad." Steve grins.

Wanda finally relents, allowing Pietro to catch his breath.

"She is cruel." Pietro is all smiles when he says it. Then he pulls her into a hug and gives her a squeeze. She happily squeezes back.

"Yeah. I'm definitely seeing that." Steve chuckles. "I should be cruel like that to Loki."

"You have been." Loki says.

"Have I? Like this?" He begins to gently tickle.

Loki giggles then takes hold of Steve's wrists. "No fair. I'm injured."

"After all your whining that it wasn't so bad." Steve teases but he stops and kisses Loki instead.

Wanda leans in to whisper to her brother. "Do you think father is ticklish?"

He grins. "One way to learn."

They team up on Steve, tickling him from either side. He laughs and squirms. "Not fair!"

Loki moves away to give them more room.

"Traitor!" Steve gasps as he tries to catch two sets of hands.

"Enough, children." Loki tells them. "Leave him be."

Wanda backs away, then scoots back in to kiss Steve's cheek. "You are most welcome."

Pietro sits on the ground and starts playing with the kittens.

Steve sighs in relief. "Thank you."

Loki returns to his side and kisses his cheek.

"Still a traitor." Steve teases him.

"A traitor who loves you."

"I can forgive you, since it was the children's side you took." He kisses Loki's lip.

Loki smiles against his lips and kisses back. "I do love you."

"I've noticed."

Pietro chuckles. "You are like two lovesick puppies."

"Is pretty bad." Wanda agrees as she moves to sit behind her brother and rub his shoulders.

Steve grins. "Just wait til we're married."

"At least you won't have to deal with us when we're on our homey moon." Loki notes.

Wanda shakes her head. "Love you, but seeing sex is too much for me."

Pietro nods. "She turns bright red when movies have such scenes."

"Hush." She hits his shoulder, going red at even the mention.

"See?" He points at her.

Loki chuckles. "Leave your sister alone. She's like Steve that way."

Wanda nods and rests her head on her brother's shoulder. "We are not all exhibitors like you."

Loki shrugs. "It's a natural aspect of life. And I thought we were talking about watching not performing."

"Sometimes there is little difference." Wanda points out. "We often lived with very little space."

"I see." Loki looks at Pietro who is a little pink now.

"It is natural as you say." Pietro reminds him. But his pink cheeks give away his embarrassment.

Wanda kisses his shoulder. "I learned very quickly to be out. Well. After that first time."

Loki wonders if this is an appropriate conversation topic. He looks at Steve to see his reaction to all this. Steve's a bit red, but he's keeping his silence. Loki decides to change the topic. "So what will you three do tomorrow?"

"I actually have work to do." Steve admits. "There's a lot of fanmail I need to catch up on."

"And I will buy food so Wanda and Father can make great meal for holiday."

"I am not certain what I will do. Maybe I will train." Wanda tilts her head.

"You can help me." Pietro offers. "Make sure I buy correct things."

"This can be problem." She nods.

He pats her hand. "Then you will come with me. Then we will train after."

"Sounds good." She smiles.

Loki yawns widely. "Excuse me. Apparently I'm tired."

Steve chuckles. "Maybe we should take you to bed."

"Maybe." He stands and stretches. "Or I can see myself there. Good night, all."

Steve rubs his side. "I'll be in, soon."

Loki blows him a kiss then heads to his room.

Steve leans in to the twins once he's gone. "Can I ask you two for a favour?"

"Of course." Pietro says with a nod.

Wanda agrees.

"I want to add an addition to the house. A surprise for mother." He looks between them. "I was hoping to have the work done while we're on honeymoon. But you two will need a place to stay for January."

"Will new base be done by then?" Pietro asks. "If not, we can take kittens to New York."

"Vision and I can have our new apartment by then. Is a month to look." Wanda glances at her brother.

"New apartment? You are leaving me?" He suddenly looks like a lost little boy.

She takes his hand. "We planned to get bedroom for you. If you want."

He looks down unsure. "I must think. I would not want to intrude."

"We want you. I want you."

Steve frowns, this is something for them to discuss. "I think I will head to bed. Think about it, please."

"We will be away for your surprise." Pietro promises.

"Thank you." Steve gives each a kiss on the cheek before heading to his room.

Wanda tugs Pietro close. "How do you think I could do this without you?"

He shrugs. "We have been moving away from each other. It scares me."

"Not that far." She presses her nose into his neck. "Only difference is we have others now."

He nods. "My room should be on other side from yours. I do not wish to hear noises."

"I've heard many of your girlfriends." But she's teasing. She's more than happy to give him anything he wants.

"And you would continue to hear them." He grins.

"Only one at a time, please." She kisses his ear.

"I promise." He kisses her cheek.

Wanda squeezes him closer. "Maybe someday we are both married but share house and raise children together."

"This I would like very much."

"We just need to find you good wife." Wanda teases gently. "Too bad only woman good enough for you is your sister."

He nods. "This is true."

"Online dating? Visit Xavier school?" Wanda grins.

"No. I will let universe decide when to bring her to me."

"You will be very happy someday. I am certain." She runs her fingers through his hair. "You will have kindest, most beautiful woman of the world."

"Impossible. That is you." He stands. "Come. Let's go to bed." He offers her his hand.

She smiles, taking his hand. "Then you will settle for second most, like me."

"I will have to."

She pulls him close, kissing his cheek. "Let us go to bed."

He leads her to their room after turning out the lights. As usual, they bicker over who gets to use the sink first. Then they are in pajamas lying back to back in bed. Wanda sighs, reaching for Pietro's hand. "My brother. I love you."

"And I love you. Now sleep."

"You, too. Goodnight."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Rogue arrives in DC on Wednesday early afternoon. She wonders if she should have just offered to take a cab instead of asking to be picked up. It's Steve who picks her up, though he gets distracted by a few autographs on the way. She waves when she sees him. He's hard to miss even in the crowd. She has a small suitcase and a backpack with her. And she looks perfectly normal bundled up from head to foot.

He makes his way over, offering his arm as he takes her suitcase. "We should hurry back, I left Wanda watching the pie."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry for takin' you away from that." She does her best to keep up. "And thank you again for the invitation."

"We are thrilled to have you, Rogue. Don't doubt that for a second. And don't worry about the pie. Wanda's done it once before, so it should be fine." He puts her things in the car as he explains that they're doing all the dessert today. Including two apple pies so Sam can take one to his family.

"That's so sweet." She gets in the car. "I have to admit ah'm really lookin' forward to this." Her seat belt goes on. "Everyone raves about yer cookin'."

"Oh, they're being nice." Steve blushes mildly.

"Well now I get ta see for myself. " she looks our the window with interest. "So how come you all live here and not in the tower like the others?"

"I was working here a couple years. I got comfortable here." He shrugs. "And Loki likes it. As much as I like the others, I need my own space."

She nods. "Now that I definitely understand."

"We do travel back and forth a lot. And we're building the second Avengers centre, which should be ready in the next few weeks." He smiles.

"I look forward to training there." She smiles, clearly excited.

Steve nods. "Me, too. It's just too bad I'm going to be away in January. I really want to see you in action."

"My internship is through early May, so you'll have plenty of time. I bet yer lookin' forward to that honeymoon though." She smiles at him. "I heard y'all are doin' a world tour."

"Yeah. I'm really excited." Steve grins. "Loki is too."

"That's amazin'. You two are so lucky."

"We really are. Even to have found each other." Steve smiles.

She nods. "Vision said he was goin'? To Thanksgiving I mean."

"Yes. Wanda didn't say when he'd arrive." They pull up at the house and Steve grabs her bags. As they head in, the smell of apple pie is everywhere.

"Smells like heaven." Rogue mutters when she walks in.

Steve chuckles. "So, we have two options for you to stay. Would you prefer to share a bed with Wanda or have a single bed but share space with one of the boys?"

Her mouth opens then closes. "It'd be safer if I had my own bed."

He nods and leads her downstairs. "We'll have to negotiate, though Pietro has offered to stay on the couch if you'd be more comfortable."

She smiles at the sweetness. "No, that's okay. As long as we're in separate beds, it'll be fine."

"Alright, I just want you to know it's an option. If he snores or something." Steve winks. "Settle in, then you can join Wanda and I making buns."

"Sounds like fun." She smiles and tries to take her suitcase, but he insists on carrying it down for her. She thanks him. He rubs her shoulder before heading back up.

As soon as he's gone, she squeals in delight. She walks around the gym and marvels at it. Her muscles still ache from the workouts Natasha has put her through, but this equipment looks so fun.

Steve walks into the kitchen where Wanda has already got everything weighed out for the bun dough. The second apple pie is in the oven while the first cools on the table. They chat quietly while they begin the new dough.

Rogue's voice calls out to them. "Steve? Wanda? Oh, hello, you two. Who might you be?"

"Have you found the kittens?" Steve calls back.

Wanda chuckles. "Be warned, they are trouble."

She follows their voices, her arms holding a large kitten. "He's so cute." She wishes she could kiss it and feel the soft fur.

"This is Smudge, the other is Ink." Wanda tells her. "Sometimes they like to jump up for cuddles."

Rogue gives Smudge one last scratch from her gloved hand before setting him down. "They're adorable."

"Hard to believe I found them on a roadside, isn't it?" Steve shakes his head.

"Rescues, huh?" She looks around the kitchen. "Not sure how much help I can be, but I'm willin' ta try."

"We'll show you." Soon, Steve is teaching both girls how to weave the bread into neat knots.

Rogue is all smiles. This is her first Thanksgiving since her powers manifested that she'll be spending it with an actual family and not alone or at the school. "So is this gonna be a traditional Thanksgivin'? Or do you like makin' stuff that's a little out of the ordinary?"

"What's ordinary?" Steve asks. "Thanksgiving wasn't a thing, really, when I was a kid. We were Irish."

"Turkey. Mashed potatoes. Yams. Fruit Salad. Green Bean Casserole. Pumpkin pie. Pecan pie." She pronounces it pick-AHN.

"Most of that. Apple pie. We can make pecan."

"Don't make it on my account. Too much sugar anyway." She tells them how she made it once with her mom and was kind of disgusted by how much syrup and sugar it required.

Steve smiles. "Alright, we'll settle on apple. Maybe I'll put some pecans in with the green beans."

She smiles, appreciating that he didn't make fun of how she said pecan earlier. Some people are funny about that sort of thing. "That'd be real nice. Wanda, do they have somethin' like Thanksgiving in Sokovia?"

"No. Nothing." Wanda shakes her head. "This is exciting."

"Well be sure to wear stretchy pants, somethin' with elastic or a drawstring." She winks.

Wanda tilts her head. "Why would I do this?"

Steve chuckles. "There's going to be a lot of food."

"Thanksgiving is about three things." Rogue explains. "Bein' thankful for what you have, football, and eatin'. Lots and lots of eatin'."

"We're not a big football house." Steve admits.

"That's fine. Mainly we use it as an excuse to nap." Rogue tells him.

"Oh, well we'll watch a movie." Steve promises. "Ladies' choice."

She smiles. "If your plan is to treat me like family, yer failin' miserably. I feel way too special right now."

"No, this is normal." Wanda smiles. "Father is very kind."

Her cheeks redden slightly. "Of course he is." She swears Steve is almost too perfect.

Wanda chuckles and puts another bun on their tray. "He is good man. We have learned very much from him."

"Wanda." Steve's voice is gentle as he asks her to stop.

"Well I can't wait to start learnin' from him. Course that's more strategy and tactics." Rogue smiles.

"We'll do some physical stuff, too. Preparedness, you know." Steve sets the first tray aside to rise.

"Yes, sir." She says it with a short nod.

"We might do some stuff with your powers, if you're comfortable. Maybe absorbing different abilities to get used to controlling the new things as they come so they don't shock you." Steve offers it gently.

She frowns a little. "If you think that's important."

Steve nods. "You have to learn to live with what you've got. To use it to your best ability."

"It is not so easy." Wanda adds. "But we get stronger when we understand ourselves more completely."

"Professor Xavier says the same thing. And I have played with it a little, but I don't get many volunteers to practice on." She admits.

"Could be fun, if careful. We can practice magic together." Wanda smiles.

Rogue smiles. "That'd be cool. But I should warn you, I don't just get powers. I get memories and emotions as well."

"You'll need to learn to control that." Steve nods. "It will help you to keep from panicking in emergency situations."

"I might also help with this? To organize your mind." Wanda offers.

For the first time since meeting Logan and the X-Men, Rogue has hope. "I tell you what, this internship may be the best thing I've ever done. Besides hitchin' my post to Logan."

Steve laughs. "I'm glad you think so."

"I definitely do." She smiles.

"We all will work together for our best selves." Wanda gently reaches for her hand.

Steve smiles at both girls. "Exactly."

Rogue pulls away. She had taken off her gloves to work with the bread, and her hands are still uncovered. She offers a smile instead.

"Sorry." Wanda pulls back.

"It's fine." She says with a shake of her head. "It's just best if you don't touch my skin. Not yet anyway."

Wanda nods. "Okay."

"So what's next?" Rogue asks.

"While these rise, we need to make cranberry sauce." Steve goes to pull the berries from the fridge.

Rogue washes her hands. "I've only ever had the kind in the can."

"Me too, but I looked up this recipe." Steve explains, filling a pot with the berries and water. "Thought it was worth a try."

"An experiment? Fun."

The sound of the front door opening and closing can be heard. Soon, Pietro and Sam walk into the kitchen seeking water. "You made it." the younger man says to Rogue. "Welcome."

"Thank you."

Steve hands Rogue an orange and a grater. "Just the peel."

Wanda hands the two new men glasses of water.

Sam smiles and thanks her. "Is this my pie? Man, my granny's gonna love this."

Pietro sits next to Rogue. He asks her about the sleeping arrangements, and she tells him she's okay with him sleeping in another bed downstairs with her.

Wanda winks. "Pietro is charming gentleman."

"I've noticed that." Rogue smiles.

Once the zest is added to the berries, Steve takes the pot and puts it on heat.

Sam shakes his head. "It already smells great in here. Why am I going home?"

"I honestly do not know." Pietro tells him.

"Christmas this year. I swear." Sam puts a hand over his heart.

Pietro looks at his sister. This would be their first Christmas away from Sokovia if they were to spend it here.

Wanda gives him a warm smile. "Could be a very good Christmas."

"It could be." He looks at Rogue. "Where will you spend Christmas?"

She lights up. "Logan said I might be able to spend it with him."

"Tony has a huge thing at the tower each year. We'll be headed there after the wedding." Steve tells her. "You're more than welcome if things with Logan don't work out."

"Thank you." She hopes she doesn't have to. Logan is the closest thing to family she has.

"I hope to make at least a few days, this year." Sam grins. "I missed all the fun last year."

"Perhaps like Bucky I will meet love of my life at Tony's New Year's Eve party." Pietro says with a wink to Wanda.

Wanda laughs. "Think there is only one Carol Danvers in this world."

"You never know." Steve winks.

Rogue does a head tilt and shrug combo. "Well someone is certainly tryin'. That Ms Marvel impostor has been poppin' up every so often."

"That's true. Not sure what to think of that." Steve frowns.

They hear the cats start to meow. Pietro chuckles. "Mother is home."

Wanda smiles and explains to Rogue. "They are mother's babies. He says he is not kind, but they prove different."

"Cats are kinda weird." Rogue says. Her eyes widen. "Not that likin' Loki is weird."

"I'm okay with weird." Steve winks and goes to catch Loki up in his arms.

Loki walks in, and they run into each other. "Hello, you."

"Hello sexy." He wraps his arms around Loki and lifts him with his hug.

Loki's arms wrap around his neck. "Ooh. I'm officially on holiday for the rest of the week."

"Best news all day." He pulls Loki in for a kiss.

The kiss is slow and sweet. Loki smiles at him. "Everything is positively delicious."

"We're trying to get all the baking done so that all there really is tomorrow is the turkey." Steve explains.

"Excellent. Anything I can do to help?" He notices Rogue and Sam. "Oh, hello. Welcome."

Sam lifts his drink. "Hey, you look good."

"Forced healing time per your friend." Loki tells him. "Luckily he accepted a doctor's email telling him I was okay to travel." The look on his face shows he's teasing a bit.

"Aw, he just cares about you." Rogue says, feeling maybe a little jealous.

"You needed it." Steve defends.

Wanda smiles. "They are impossible."

Sam laughs. "Oh, I know."

"I am perfectly reasonable." Loki insists. "Steve is the stubborn one."

"Right." Sam grins.

He raises an eyebrow. "When do you leave for home, Sam?"

"Soon as I leave here, I'm grabbing a shower and I'm out." Sam smiles.

Pietro grins. "So if you don't leave here, you never go home?"

"No ideas." Sam points a finger. "You think Hulk has a temper? You never met my momma."

A sad smile appears on Loki's face. "There is nothing like a mother's temper."

Steve rubs his back. "Present company included."

Sam nods, standing. "I should take my pie and go before it gets too late."

Loki stops him before he leaves the kitchen and uses his finger to draw a symbol over his chest. "Protection spell. They're all the rage."

"Thank you." Sam looks at him seriously. "You take care of everybody, right?"

"I do my best." Loki tells him. "JARVIS is upgraded. Wanda has added extra protection. We're good."

"Great. See you soon." Sam gives him a one armed hug, balancing the pie in the other.

Loki feeds the cats, making them meow incessantly. Pietro explains to Rogue that this happens every night. "Like cartoon cat symphony only real life."

Steve pokes at the cranberries with a spoon. "What should we do for supper tonight?"

"Pizza." Pietro suggests.

"Chinese." Wanda counters.

Loki votes with Wanda.

Rogue shrugs and says anything will be fine.

Steve nods. "Loki? You usually order for us."

"Sorry, Pietro. Next time." Loki gets the take-out menu and only orders half of what's on it this time.

Wanda makes sure they get extra egg rolls, though. "They are best breakfast."

"Are they?" Rogue asks. "Never heard of havin' 'em for breakfast."

"Definitely." Wanda winks.

"This is the same girl who ODs on pop rocks." Steve points out.

Pietro comes to his sister's defense. "She does not OD."

"You also shared." Wanda reminds him.

"I suppose I did." Steve chuckles.

Rogue finds all the teasing fun. "It's great that you all get along so well."

"We're family." Steve points out.

"That's nice."

Loki looks at her. "I feel as though I should apologize. When Vision comes, he'll even things out a bit. He's new to the family, too."

"Too?" Rogue asks.

"Too." Steve confirms, a hand on her shoulder.

She's a bit speechless at that. "Thank you." She finally manages to get it out.

"Don't thank us yet." Loki tells her. "You don't know what all it entails."

"So far, seems like delicious cooking and friendly teasing." She smiles.

"It gets worse." Wanda winks.

"I look forward to it." Rogue replies.

"I think you'll fit in fine." Steve assures her.

Loki nods. "Why don't Pietro and I get out of your way, so you can finish with your baking. Rogue, you're welcome to come with us or stay. Whichever you'd prefer."

Rogue looks around. "Um, I think I'll stay if that's alright."

Wanda nods. "We should make cookies, too."

"We can do that." Steve agrees.

"Sounds delicious." Loki kisses Steve's cheek. "We'll let you know when the food arrives." He takes another kiss and leads the way out.

Steve smiles after him then looks back. "Well, ladies, where were we?"

Rogue giggles. "After that, I can't for the life of me remember."

"Buns should go in." Wanda reminds him.

"Ah, thank you." He gets them in the hot oven and starts to tidy.

Wanda and Rogue start on cookies. That's when Rogue asks if they have rubber gloves she could wear. Luckily they keep some in a medical kit and Rogue goes off to ask Loki for them. She returns with covered hands ready to help.

They decide to attempt a gingerbread house. Steve prints out a stencil for them from online. It takes a few attempts to get the pieces out whole, but they manage it.

"Pietro! Will you do me favour?" Wanda calls her brother.

He appears next to her with a whoosh. "Depends on favor."

"We need candy for our ginger house and men. Can you run and get?" She smiles at him.

"Make list, and I will get it." He tells her.

"You are the best." She kisses his cheek then gets to making a list with Rogue.

Pietro looks through the list and sees lots of licorice, gum drops, and lemon drops. "I will get good candy, too." He decides.

Wanda chuckles. "You will need something to eat while we decorate."

Just as he's about to leave, the Chinese food comes. "I will be back before you begin." He leaves without giving them a chance to protest. The girls clean up the table so they can eat. Sure enough, by the time they get the table set and the food laid out, Pietro is back with a large bag of candy.

Wanda gives him a hug before she takes it and sets it aside. Steve takes the last of the cookies out before joining them at the table. They eat, discussing the holiday and Steve's book among other things. The conversation meanders, touching on lots of other subjects including mutant rights. There's a lot of smiles and gentle teasing. Rogue is easily made one of the family. It ends with them talking about Steve's readings. Loki pulls out his phone and shows some of the photos.

"Lo'." Steve is blushing.

"What? It's nice to see you so happy."

"You don't have to show my photos like a proud mom." Steve ducks his head.

"Of course I do. And you will just have to deal with it."

He sighs and rubs his neck. "Yes, dear."

Loki turns to Rogue. "Do you see how he is?" He sighs heavily. "Fine. I'll put the pictures away."

"Thank you." Steve's voice is soft. He kisses Steve's cheek. Steve wraps an arm around him and nuzzles his neck.

Pietro takes a fortune cookie and opens it. "The greatest risk is not taking one." He reads. Then he adds. "In bed."

Wanda giggles and grabs one, too. "It is easier to resist at the beginning than at the end. In bed."

"That is very true." Loki says as Rogue grabs the next one.

She clears her throat. "Don't just spend time. Invest it. In bed." She chuckles. "I do love sleep."

Steve chuckles and reads his. "You will soon encounter exciting new opportunities. In bed." He raises an eyebrow.

Loki grins at him. "Bed is always exciting with you." He takes the next one. "The person who will not stand for something will fall for anything. In bed."

Steve shakes his head. "That one doesn't work so well."

"Ah well." Loki stays seated as he starts piling dishes and closing containers.

Wanda shrugs. "Mother, we will do this. You go sit with father and Rogue,"

"Nonsense. You and Rogue have to finish your project. I'll clean with Pietro." He insists.

"Cannot finish until it is clean," Wanda points out.

"Then we better get started." Loki rises. "Pietro, please clear and clean the table. Quadruple speed."

In a blur of color and wind, the table is cleared. A moment later, it is wiped down, too. "All done." Pietro says it with a smile. "Now I relax and eat candy."

Wanda laughs gleefully. "Oh, I love when you do that."

Steve chuckles.

"My turn." Loki walks slowly to the kitchen to clean up and is delighted to find most of the dishes already in the dishwasher.

"You're welcome, mother." Pietro calls.

Wanda chuckles. Then the girls focus on trying to get their cookies to stay together as a house.

Loki returns with two glasses of wine. He hands one to Steve. "Join me on the couch?"

"Always a pleasure." Steve smiles at the girls then follows his love.

Pietro stays to help. Although his definition of help is to eat candy and every so often tell them what to do.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "If you know so much, you do it."

"I prefer watching."

"He is always like this." Wanda carefully moves her hands away and wills the house to stand. Literally. She uses her power to keep it up as the icing dries.

Rogue watches her eyes. They get a glow when she uses her power. It's beautiful and mesmerizing.

Wanda carefully pulls away and, to her delight, the house stands. "Now we can decorate."

As they do, the girls talk clothes and magic.

It's peaceful. The house is a success, and so is the small army of gingerbread men. Eventually they all end up in the living room and Steve makes hot chocolate. He brings out one of the games Natasha has gotten for him - Monopoly - and they try to learn it together.

Loki is ruthless. His competitive streak flares up as he builds houses and buildings and gleefully takes their money. When he lands in jail, he says he'll just break out as usual. Steve is banker. He keeps catching the twins as they try to steal extra money with their powers. Rogue is too nice for the game. She's played it lots of times and generally doesn't like how people act when they play it.

Steve is slowly but gracefully losing. He finds the game silly. Finance doesn't really work at all like in the game. When he finally lands on one of Loki's big properties and has to give up the last of what he owns, he holds back the last 100 and demands a kiss.

Loki gives a predatory smile and gives him a passionate kiss. "How would you like to be my personal assistant?"

"Still watching the bank from your criminal children." Steve winks.

And that's when Smudge decides he'd like to play. The kitten pounces on to the board, scattering cards and pieces everywhere.

Rogue laughs. Loki gasps, unsure how he feels about it. "Smudge! Naughty kitty."

"Meow." Smudge rubs up against Loki's leg.

Wanda giggles.

Pietro sighs. "Game is over. Wanda wins."

"Wanda?!" Loki obviously disagrees.

"It was mother's agent of chaos that destroyed our city." Wanda winks.

Steve has scooped up the cat for a cuddle. "Well, it's bedtime, anyway. He was just reminding us."

"Just call it a tie." Rogue suggests. "You can have a tie breaker tomorrow." She gets up and stretches.

"No need." Wanda leans in to kiss Loki's cheek. "I cede to mother."

"Thank you." Of course now the victory feels hollow. Loki uses magic to put the game away. He looks at Steve.

"Yes, darling?" Steve returns the look.

"Later." He scratches Smudge's head. Then he gets up and says good night.

Steve follows soon after, saying goodnight to the younger three.

Loki hugs him tight as soon as they are alone. "I love you." The words are muffled against Steve's shoulder.

Steve rubs his back. "Is something wrong, love?"

"I didn't like how I reacted at the end of the game. Or during the game for that matter."

"You got a little competitive. That's okay." Steve keeps rubbing Loki's back.

"It was just a game. But it didn't feel like it." He pulls away. "I really must learn to not take it so seriously." He walks to the bathroom, disrobing as he goes.

Steve chuckles, picking up clothing behind him to put in the hamper. "I know you've been going to meetings, but we could get you a psychiatrist like Bucky has, to help you with some of the more personal issues. They may have better coping strategies than I know."

Loki shrugs. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure, angel." Steve kisses his shoulder and removes his own clothing.

"I'll consider it. But you know I'm not good with revealing myself." It took months before he shared at group therapy. And he can picture himself having starting contests with an individual therapist.

Steve nods slowly. "I support you, whatever you decide." 

"Thank you." Loki turns and kisses him.

Steve returns it gently. "My night sky. I would do anything to keep you happy."

"I love you, too." He kisses his nose.

"Good. Now bedtime, prince of my dreams." Steve hugs him close.

"Yes, Captain of my heart."

Steve lifts Loki up, carrying him to their bed and laying him out.

Loki smiles up at him. "Last year we were a secret. Now we're getting married. It all feels like a whirlwind." He cups Steve's cheek. "A wonderful whirlwind. Mostly wonderful."

"It's a wind that fills our sails and blows us home." He nuzzles Loki's hand.

"Where home is wherever you are." He can feel the stubble beneath his palm. For all of the boy scout memes out there about Steve, Loki knows he is all man, a complicated, sexy, wonderful man.

"I know that feeling." Steve smiles and rolls to be beside Loki, his arms wrapped around him.

Loki kisses him tenderly then not so tenderly.

Steve chuckles. "Oh. Is that what you're thinking?" He strokes Loki's thigh.

He smiles. "I'm up for whatever you are thinking."

"Well, I had been thinking cuddles." He nips at Loki's lip. "But if you gave me my pussy, I'd also gladly take your cock."

Loki licks his lips. "Let's start with cuddles and see where that takes us."

Steve chuckles, cheeks darkening slightly. "Whatever you want, love." He pulls Loki's head under his chin and runs his hand over his shoulder.

Leaning into Steve, Loki's fingers slowly touch the skin on his chest.

"I love you." Steve murmurs softly. His touches are warm and comforting. He hums softly, a familiar Cliks tune.

Loki relaxes against him. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he did.

Steve runs his fingers over Loki's spine, soothing him. "I think we should let you rest and I'll loosen what's left of your stiffness in the morning."

He nods. "You can do with one touch what would take at least an hour from a masseuse."

"I try." Steve chuckles.

"Good night, my starlight."

"Sleep well, night sky."


	165. Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Thanksgiving and a guest appearance by Jessica Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinatra pizza shop - http://content.time.com/time/travel/cityguide/article/0,31489,1843404_1843415_1845540,00.html

"Goddamnit, Jones! Answer your phone." Carol angrily throws her phone across the room. If not for the chair it lands on, it likely would've broken.

Bucky runs in and looks around. He half expects the TV to be on, thinking she was yelling at it. "Everything okay?"

"No. The news is nothing but horrible today." She gestures at the TV which had been turned off before she attempted her call.

He pulls her into his arms. "Tell me."

Carol rests against him. "The doppelganger saved a couple kids from a fire yesterday. And a friend of mine was arrested on murder charges."

"How is the first one bad?"

"They're not calling her a doppelganger anymore." Her lips go tight.

"Shit. I'm sorry." He's not sure what they can do about it though. "And your friend? Is she still in jail? Do we need to get her a lawyer?"

"I don't know. She's not answering her phone. She does often work with one, though." She rubs her neck and takes a deep breath.

"Are there any friends of hers we can call?" He offers. There's a beeping in the kitchen that tells him the potatoes should be finished cooking.

"Not that I know." Carol frowns. "I might be able to find her sister's, well sort of sister, number."

He nods. "You try that. I've gotta deal with something in the kitchen."

Tracy comes out of her room. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Remember my buddy, Jessica Jones? The other PI? She got herself arrested." Carol finds her laptop and tries to remember the name of Jessica's adopted sister.

"Oh yeah. I remember her." Tracy sits in the chair Chewie had just been in. "She's even more sour than Jess."

Carol makes a face at her. "The more proof that she needs a friend. Is my phone still over there?"

Tracy reaches underneath her. "I thought I was sitting on something." She hands it back.

"Thank you." She attempts the phone number she found, completely unsure if it'll be right since Trish Walker is somewhat of a celebrity. "Hello? Hi? Is this Trish Walker?"

"It is." The voice sounds guarded. "Who is this? And how did you get my number?"

"I'm Carol Danvers. I'm a friend of Jessica Jones. Please don't hang up, I just want to make sure she's okay. I can give you the site I found your number on if you want to get rid of it." Carol speaks pretty fast, just in case.

The name sounds familiar to the blonde woman. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it. I take it you saw the news."

"Yeah. I sort of expected her to skip my baby shower, but I didn't realize she was in trouble."

"We all were." She takes a breath. "She's fine. Her lawyer is working on getting her out now."

"Perfect." Carol sighs in relief. "Let her know she can call me if she needs anything. Absolutely anything."

"I will. But if you're her friend, you know how stubborn she can be."

Carol chuckles. "Yeah, yeah I do. But I now have the resources to send Captain America after her, so she shouldn't ignore me."

The woman gives a hollow chuckle. "I don't think she'd care honestly."

"Fair enough. Thank you. Keep my number in case you think she needs my help, too." Carol thanks her.

"I will." She hangs up without another word.

Carol sighs. "Really wishing I wasn't pregnant right now."

"Well ya are." Tracy tells her. 

Jess knocks on the door as she walks in, Carol has given her a key already. "Hey." She's carrying a box of pastries. Sort of an apology to Bucky.

Carol looks up. "Hey. Want to hold my babies for me for an hour so I can go check on Jones?"

Jess rolls her eyes. "Doesn't work like that. What happened?"

Bucky comes in then. "Hey, Jess." He looks at Carol and asks if she was able to reach the sister.

"Yeah, but she clearly didn't trust me. She says Jones has a a lawyer, though." She frowns.

Tracy tells Jess about Jessica's incarceration.

Jess frowns. "What happened? Who did she kill?"

"They didn't say." Carol starts pulling up the story on her computer. "Apparently she broke the neck of some guy named Kilgrave. With her bare hands. In front of multiple witnesses."

Bucky's brow furrows as he sits on the couch's arm. "Didn't they say the guy was making them try to kill each other or something?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Here. Some sort of telepath." Carol looks over at him, then at Jess. "A normal person doesn't have the sort of strength to break a neck that way."

"They described how she broke his neck?" Bucky sounds very surprised. "Geez the news is getting graphic."

She looks up. "Sorry. I'm reading some of the quotes from witnesses her. 'She just reached out and lifted him with one hand. Then she snapped his neck like nothing.' Does not sound normal. Did you have any idea she had powers, Jess?"

"No clue." Jess moves to sit next to Carol and read with her.

"People with powers aren't exactly welcome most places." Bucky notes.

"Can you blame them?" Tracy asks. "People fear what they don't understand. And there are some very dangerous and evil mutants out there."

"There are some very dangerous and evil people out there. Period." Carol corrects her. "Mutants, powers, gifts, or just so-called normal doesn't change that one way or another."

Jess bumps Carol. "Just because you're public doesn't mean it's safe for the rest of us."

"I'm not sure it's safe for us either." Bucky admits. "But it's not like we can hide."

Carol looks at her best friend and her husband then lowers her head. 

Tracy shrugs. "Well if she did save people from a mind control guy, then she should be able to get off with justifiable homicide."

Jess nods. "If her lawyer is really good, she can find a way to make it self defense. And if you want her powers out of the limelight, just get someone else to do something. Not volunteering, by the way."

"Just as long as it isn't Carol's biggest fan." Bucky says, rubbing his wife's shoulder.

"Ugh." Carol groans. "I think I need to do something to solve both problems, but what can I do safely? Really?"

"What are you proposing? Busting Jessica out of jail?" Bucky asks. "Let's just wait to see if her lawyer can get her out of this."

Carol shakes her head. "No, nothing like that. Just get myself on the news to take attention off both those stories."

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Unless you're caught having sex with Hillary Clinton, I don't think there's much you could do to take attention away from those stories."

Rubbing her face, Carol sighs. "What if I call out my double?"

"No." Bucky says. He corrects himself. "Only if you do it nicely."

"I'll say I'm impressed by what she's been doing and invite her to make contact, to join the Avengers." She looks up. "Would that make enough?"

"It'd work on me." Bucky says. Then he looks at Jess. "But let's ask the anti-social one."

"Don't look at me, Barnes. I've turned down your cult already." Jess raises her hands.

"My point exactly. Even if you didn't want to join, would the invitation be interesting enough to get you to make contact?"

"No." She's stubborn.

"I don't care if it actually gets her. I care if it gets attention away from Jones." Carol reminds them.

"Then do it." Bucky says. "I'll stand next to you and everything."

"How are you going to do this?" Tracy asks.

"I need to get myself invited onto a news show. To comment on the story from yesterday." She picks up her phone and considers which news station to call. She knows it'll travel soon enough.

"Or you could post something on the Avengers social media site." Bucky shrugs. He knows that's worked really well for Steve. "But I guess if you're trying to make it a story, your way is better."

"Her way is news." Tracy says. "Your way is drabble." She's a little biased.

"I could do both. Except PR are off today, aren't they?" Carol chews on her lip.

"Call Loki. And incur Steve's wrath." Bucky smiles.

"I'm telling him it's all your idea." She dials up their friend. "Loki? I need a huge huge favour."

"Hello, Carol. Happy Thanksgiving. We're fine, thank you for asking." Loki's voice has just a hint of a sneer.

"Sorry. Happy Thanksgiving. I'm just a bit worried right now." She apologizes.

"It's fine. Now what's this huge huge favor you need?"

"I want to make the news. Preferably tonight in order to bury another news story." She explains the situation.

"I see. I am impressed by your sneakiness. Do you still have your old costume?" Loki asks.

"It won't fit right now." She points out.

He chuckles. "I don't need you to wear it. I just need it visible, hanging behind you or on a mannequin. I want people to be reminded that you were the original and only true Ms Marvel."

"I could do that. I could bring all three to show the evolution of the costumes." She pauses. "I don't see how this will be interesting enough to catch attention, though."

"Just whichever one she is currently wearing. Offer to let her examine it. Praise hers but also point out a flaw or two if there are any." Loki thinks someone who chose an existing costume will be either obsessed or detailed enough to want them to be exact.

Carol understands. "Oh, so it's a subtle attack then?"

"Yes. Though I should warn you, an invitation is not nearly as sexy as murder. So it probably won't work."

"It could be." Carol licks her lips. "What if I call her out? She hasn't shown that she has any sort of powers yet. I could warn her away from playing hero."

"It might help. But honestly, unless there's another murder or a terrorist attack happens, I don't see anything bumping this story on the local level." Loki informs her. "And it is a local story. It's not on any of the channels here."

Carol considers that. "You think?"

"It's murder. Between people with supposed powers. The public will eat that up." He tells her. "It feeds into their fears. It fascinates them. Honestly, you're probably better off doing nothing."

Carol frowns. "If you really think so. I just want to help her."

"I know. My advice is to contact her and her lawyer, find out if you can help with their strategy whatever it is." Loki feels kind of bad, but he truly believes it. "If you still want to put out this video, of course I'll help you. But don't assume it's going to take attention away from your friend's plight."

"Okay. Right. Thank you. Give everyone our best." Carol hangs up, completely dispirited.

"What happened?" Bucky asks. He is already getting angry at Loki for whatever he said.

"Loki thinks it's a bad idea and won't help anything." She tosses her phone aside onto an end table.

"Did he say why?"

She pouts. "I can't out-sexy murder."

Jess sighs. "How about I go out there and check on her?"

Bucky looks to Carol to answer as Tracy nods at the out-sexy comment. She figures only nude photos of Carol would do it.

"Would you?" Carol looks up hopefully.

"Yeah." Jess sigh again. "Brits don't celebrate Thanksgiving, anyway."

"You're celebrating today." Bucky tells her. "We'll hold dinner for you."

"Don't worry about it." She grabs her coat again and heads out.

"Thank you for the pastries!" Bucky yells after her.

Carol leans against him. "I'm sorry. This will ruin your dinner."

"It's fine. I've got to go pick up the turkey. The potatoes are cooling. If you want them peeled, just let them cool first."

She nods and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

He gives her a soft smile. "No problem." Then he leaves to get the turkey.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jessica Jones looks at her phone. She's gotten through about half of the voice mails, all are of people wanting, needing help. Malcolm, her friend and neighbor is still in the kitchen cleaning up. Not that it will make much difference given the holes in her walls and front door.

Jessica Drew wrinkles her nose at the age of the building. She certainly wouldn't want to stay at a place like this, but she knows some people have to. The elevator has a smell of too-strong cleanser that often comes with a crime scene. As she steps off, she sees the broken door at the end of the hall and immediately knows she's found the right place. She walks quickly forward. "Oy. Jones!"

Jessica rolls her brown eyes. "Oh God. Now what?"

Jess looks in through what's left of the window and turns the door handle to let herself in. "You made the news, love." She holds out a forty of whiskey in a paper bag as a peace offering.

She takes it gratefully. "Thank you." She immediately opens it. There are no glasses handy, so she drinks straight from the bottle. "I needed that." She looks warily at the bottle-brunette. "So is that what brings you around, my sudden notoriety?"

"I'm guessing you haven't gotten the eight voicemails from Carol yet?" Jess grins as she sits on the edge of the desk. "She would've flown over herself if she weren't so, you know, pregnant."

"Yeah, no. I hadn't gotten that far." She shakes her head. "I still can't believe she went and got herself pregnant." She takes another drink.

"You and me both. But I can't stand to see her pout so I said I'd come see if you needed anything. Feel free to say no. I get that. She doesn't so much, but I do." She looks around a bit, waving to the man in Jessica's kitchen.

He waves back, looking a little surprised and unsure. "I'm Malcolm. Her neighbor."

"I'm fine." Jessica says. "Tell Carol she doesn't have to worry. The charges have been dropped."

"Jessica Drew. Kinda friend." She looks back at Jessica with a smile. "It would be my pleasure. Though, I have to say, if you really do have the abilities the news claims you may want to talk to Carol anyway. I mean, she is Captain Marvel and all."

"Yeah. No thanks."

Jess shrugs. "Thought I'd offer. I just remember Carol needing to talk a lot when she came out. I'd offer myself but..." A second shrug.

"But you're a lousy conversationalist?" She gives a small smile. "Talking isn't really my thing."

Malcolm nods.

"But I'm always willing to buy you a drink." She tilts her head. "And I don't know what your work load is like, but I've just taken on a case I wouldn't mind a hand with."

"Well, Drew, I'm suddenly swimming in cases. But anytime you want to bring me a bottle, I'm happy to accept."

"Will do. You sure I can't tempt you? I'm looking into the fake Ms Marvel." She straightens her boot, as she says it, trying to seem casual.

"God. Why would anyone want to dress up as a super hero?" Jessica had toyed with the idea once. Well, it was mainly her sister's idea. It ended quickly.

"Carol's worried she's going to get herself killed. I'm worried she's going to ruin Carol's reputation. Not that I really worry." She shakes her head. "It's shit having a famous superhero as a best friend. She should have stayed low key."

"Yeah." She scowls. Her eyes move back to Jess. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. Tell Carol to worry about herself."

Jess nods. "I know she'd insist you call her if you need back up, so I'll say it but I also know you won't ask. I guess it's six of one and half dozen of the other." She stands and adjusts her coat.

Jessica shrugs. "Would it help if I called?"

"It might. You could come over for the holiday, too. I'm sure her husband has made more than enough food." She doubts the offer will be taken, but she figures she might as well.

"Holiday?" She looks confused.

"It's Thanksgiving." Malcolm offers.

"Huh." Jessica shrugs and takes another drink. "I've got my own family to yell at. Thanks."

"Okay. Grab a couple bottles, maybe find yourself a good shag. I'll tell her you're fine but if you wouldn't mind calling in a day or two, that would probably help." She goes to shake Malcolm's hand before heading toward the door.

Malcolm gives her a smile. "Thanks for stopping by."

She gives a wave. "Stay out of the headlines."

"I'll try."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Rogue offers to set the table, but Pietro has it done before she can even finish her sentence. Instead, she returns to watching the Macy's Parade on TV with Loki.

Wanda is using her magic to bring plates of food to the table while Steve begins the carving of the turkey. It's a fairly large bird, but he hopes for a decent amount of leftovers.

There's a knock on the door. Loki answers it and finds Vision holding some wine. "Come in. Wanda is in the kitchen."

"Thank you. And Happy Thanksgiving." Vision walks in. Floating he has found is frowned upon. Wanda finishes the plate she's on and hurries to Vision when she hears him. She hugs him tightly, arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her. "Happy Thanksgiving, dearest."

"I missed you." She kisses him.

Pietro raises an eyebrow. Then he sighs in resignation. "Hello, Vision."

The purple face looks up. "Hello, Pietro."

Steve chuckles at their excitement. Finished carving, he brings the plate to the table and summons everyone to eat.

The television is turned off. Everyone gathers around the table in pairs. Steve sits at the head of the table. Loki sits next to him rather than at the other end. Wanda takes that seat. Between her and Loki is Vision. On her other side is Pietro then Rogue.

"Just before we start." Steve looks around. "I don't expect you to share my faith, but I do thank God for bringing each of you into my life. I'd be less without you."

"Amen." Rogue says.

They begin serving out food, sharing each plate around the table. There's much friendly chatter and brushing of hands. Between turkey, potatoes, yam, green beans, buns, carrots, and dressing there are soon six very full plates.

The conversation dips dramatically as they start to eat. Except for Rogue. "Oh my God." She exclaims this after tasting almost every dish.

Wanda giggles. "Wait for dessert."

"I'm not sure I'll have room."

"You'll want it." The twin assures her.

Steve smiles at the girls, and looks around to make sure everyone is eating well. They are. Their faces are all so different. Pietro is forking it in. It's hard to tell if he's even tasting it. Loki looks like he is getting immense almost orgasmic pleasure with every bite. Vision chews slowly as though analyzing what each bite contains. Rogue still looks almost surprised at how delicious each bite is. Wanda carefully loads each fork with a little of everything before bringing it to her lips.

Loki smiles at Steve. "You did this. And there are people still people missing. Your family."

"We'll all be together at Christmas." Steve promises. "Including our two little nieces."

"And you'll be legally mine." He leans over and kisses Steve's cheek.

"Mmhmmn." Steve purrs happily.

Vision looks over at Wanda. "Will we be participating in Black Friday?" Tony told him it was a ritual where people got up too early to stand in line and buy things on sale.

"I have no wish to. Father has promised us movies, pyjamas, and leftovers all day." She gently rubs his wrist.

He looks relieved. "Oh good. That sounds much more pleasant."

"I'll say." Rogue adds.

"We should all bring out blankets and cuddle." Wanda suggests. "Will be nice."

Loki smiles. "Excellent idea." He sighs and pats his stomach. "I think I need a nap before dessert."

Steve agrees and leans against Loki. "I can't remember the last time I actually felt full."

Rogue laughs. "I think I ate too much."

"But pie." Wanda complains, hands over belly.

"Pie once the food has gone down a bit." Loki tells her. "I want to be able to enjoy it."

Rogue looks over at Wanda. "Told ya about the stretchy pants."

She nods. "cannot move."

Vision smiles at her. "I will carry you wherever you wish to go."

"Will you carry all of us?" Pietro asks.

Wanda winks. "You can ask Rogue."

She laughs. "I'd need to borrow some strength first. And I'm not sure I can move either."

"Let's just all take a few minutes." Steve chuckles.

Loki nods and raises his glass. "While we do, I'd like to compliment the chefs. It was excellent." He turns to Steve. "I promise to show my true appreciation later." He winks.

Steve leans in for a kiss. "Not sure how Wanda will feel about that."

"Father!" Wanda blushes.

Loki smiles. "I'll let Vision appreciate Wanda."

"I always appreciate her." He says, causing Rogue to blush.

Wanda takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. Then she leans in to quietly explain what Loki really means.

"Oh." He looks embarrassed. "I did not mean... Well if you wish, of course I would." He stops as Rogue and Pietro's laughing gets louder.

Wanda rubs his hand, giggling as well. "Do not worry, love. I knew what you meant. But I thought you should know the intention."

Steve grins. "It seems we're giving Vision some unintended education."

"I appreciate it, I am grateful for the lesson."

"I'm sure there'll be more." Steve winks.

"I look forward to it." He looks a little wary about it, but he also understands that the teasing is how they show love. He wonders if he should tease Wanda more.

Wanda smiles at him, kissing his cheek. "I will help you with anything you do not understand."

He smiles at her. "Thank you." He takes her hand and kisses it. She wants to kiss his mouth but she's worried about seeming rude so simply smiles again with a small nod.

Steve gets the feeling that people might want to take some time apart, so he rises to begin cleaning.

Loki rises with him. "Children, if you can move why don't you go to the living room. We'll bring dessert once we've cleaned."

Pietro smiles. "Thank you, mother." He gets up and offers Rogue his hand. She takes it with a giggle and struggles to stand.

Vision gets up and carries Wanda to the living room. Wanda laughs, arms around his neck. "I could walk."

"I told you I'd carry you." He steals a kiss while no one is looking.

Steve takes the moment alone to tug Loki into a kiss, as well.

"Mmm." Loki kisses back. "I've been wanting to do that for some time now."

"I could tell you were still hungry." Steve teases.

"Indeed I am." Loki takes another lingering kiss.

"Soon." Steve promises. "Dessert and movie first."

Loki takes one more kiss before starting on coffee and tea. Only then does he start helping with the cleanup.

Steve teases him as they clean, whispering dirty thoughts each time they're close. "I can't wait to wrap my legs around you." "I love when you fill me." "I want you so deep."

"You are cruel." Loki says with a laugh. "But don't worry. I'm going to make sure you work off everything you ate."

Steve grins. "I count on it."

Loki pinches his ass for good measure.

Kitchen tidy, they join the others in the living room to find a serious MarioKart competition has begun.

"I hate to interrupt for pie." Steve shakes his head.

"We're almost done." Rogue tells him, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Winner gets extra pie." Pietro yells.

"Won't be you." Wanda calls back as her car on the screen pushes his off the track.

"Nooooo!"

Rogue's eyes narrow. "So that's how we're playin'." She rams her cart into Wanda's.

Wanda squeaks and has her character toss a banana peel as she tries to escape. Then they're both suddenly taken out in an explosion of a blue shell.

Vision laughs. "Goodbye, ladies." He crosses the finish line first. Several computer players also cross before they recover and cross. Even Pietro has caught up again.

"That was fun." Rogue says beaming. "Way better than football."

"Well. Let's pause for pie, then you can keep destroying each other in effigy." Steve hands out two plates.

Vision laughs. "In effigy. Oh that's humorous."

Wanda shakes her head with a chuckle. It always amuses her to see what will tickle Vision.

Loki serves tea and coffee as Steve hands out the pie. Rogue makes more exclamations as she tastes it.

"Do they not feed you at Xavier's?" Steve teases her gently.

"Not like this."

"Well, we'll make sure to spoil you while we have you." He winks. She smiles and blushes a bit.

Wanda reaches to touch her shoulder. "Did I not say?"

"You did. Just makes me a little -" She shrugs. "The school is nice but not like this."

"It is all father. He is a terrible influence." Wanda smiles over at Steve.

Steve shakes his head. "I just know what it's like to be alone."

Loki leans against him. "You're not alone anymore."

"No. I'm not." He wraps his arms around Loki.

They finish their pie and return to Mario Kart.

Steve and Loki are cuddled in a chair, ostensibly to watch but it's not long before they're making out. Wanda groans. "Go to your room."

"Mind your manners."

"I wouldn't mind going to our room." Steve nuzzles Loki's ear.

"Then we should go."

Steve nips Loki's neck then hoists him up in his arms. "Goodnight, children. Have fun."

Loki waves at them.

"Could be us, someday." Wanda whispers in Vision's ear.

"It will be."

Wanda smiles shyly and kisses his cheek.

Pietro takes advantage and moves past her. "Ha-ha!"

"Ah! Cheating brother." She hits his shoulder and gets back in the game.

Rogue giggles at them.

They all seem pretty even at the game. Eventually they switch to Mario Party instead, since the random events make any natural advantage moot.

In the bedroom, Loki and Steve are continuing their makeout session. The kisses are slow. Steve chuckles as he pulls Loki down onto the bed, looking up at his lover. "You are so beautiful."

"And you are so stunning." Loki smiles at him. He kisses him softly.

"And very very yours." Steve winks, his legs wrapping Loki's waist.

"And I am very lucky." Loki nuzzles Steve's neck.

"This is the best Thanksgiving." He strokes Loki's hair. "I get to celebrate what I'm most grateful for."

"Mm-hmm." Loki continues kissing Steve, trailing them along his collar bone.

Steve begins to purr, his fingers tangling in those dark locks.

Loki unbuttons Steve's shirt to keep kissing.

He moans,arching up t those lips. "Loki. Lo'. Please."

"Please?"

"More." Steve pouts.

Loki smiles. His mouth busies itself with Steve's nipple as his hands continue to unfasten his shirt.

"Yes." He groans loudly, hips grinding against Loki. "Oh darling."

Loki kisses down his stomach as he starts on the pants. "Do you want to be male or female?"

Steve's brow furrows. It's a really tough decision. He does need to get used to being female, but he'll be that way a long time. He closes his eyes and decides. "Female. Please."

His body changes gradually, becoming curvier. Loki returns to her breasts, sucking on them gently.

"Oh God yes. Right choice." Moans of pleasure are escaping her lips as her fingers begin to tug at Loki's pants.

Loki sits back and unfastens his trousers. He rises to pull them off then takes off his shirt. He removes her pants, his fingers working between her legs as his lips find hers. She sucks hungrily on his tongue, pulling him closer. She spreads her legs wide, giving her lover full access. He isn't quite ready. So he rubs himself against her thigh.

She reaches down to help him, fondling his balls before stroking his shaft. He moans in pleasure. "Condom."

"You hard enough?" She keeps stroking him.

"Almost."

She reaches for a condom, opening the pack with her teeth. "Here." She rolls it up his length.

His fingers stroke his thanks against her wetness. She gasps. Those long fingers are slowly driving her nuts. His fingers open her wide, and he slides in with a sigh.

"Loki." Her fingers slide down his back to grip his ass. "Nice and deep, baby."

He fills her slowly. He pauses when he's completely inside her. "My beautiful starlight."

She pulls her knees up, giving him lots of room. "Oh, my night sky. I'm so full."

He starts his thrusts as he looks into her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." She pulls him into a kiss.

He moves smoothly, deeply. Steve moans with each thrust, her nails digging into Loki's skin. Her legs wrap around him, squeezing him.

"Is this good? Or do you want slower."

"You're perfect." She assures him. "You are everything I need."

"I meant to say harder." Loki smiles. His breath deepens as he moves.

Steve giggles. "Oh. Well that's always the right answer."

He adds more force to his thrusts, grunting each time they bodies meet.

"Yes! Loki!" She cries out joyously, moving with him.

He's having a hard time concentrating. She feels so amazing around him. He moans as he feels his pleasure increasing. He bites her shoulder to try to hold off the inevitable.

"Lo'." She's gasping now, her fingers tangling in his hair. Her legs squeeze tighter as her orgasm hits. "Loki!"

Loki's hits soon after. "Steve!"

Steve holds him close as she tries to catch her breath.

"That never gets old." Loki smiles.

"Mmnmmn." Steve agrees, fingers sliding along Loki's spine.

"And much more fun than video games." He gives her lips a gentle kiss. "My starlight. So bright." He kisses her chin. "So beautiful."

"So spoiled." She laughs. "Think the kids heard?"

"Who cares." He continues kissing her jaw.

She continues laughing. "Can we continue in the bathtub?"

"Mmm..." He pretends to think. "Yes." He gets up slowly and heads to the bathroom.

She follows after a moment, heading straight to fill the tub and add some lavender bubbles. Loki finishes peeing and flushes. Steve is leaning over the tub, stirring the water with her fingers and her ass in the air. Loki grabs her hips and presses against that perfect ass. He growls low in his throat.

Steve looks over her shoulder. "Surely you're not ready already?" She grins.

"You're getting me very close." Loki says as he runs himself against her.

She spreads her legs and presses back against him. Her hands grip the side of the tub.

"You are gorgeous." His hand rubs up and down her back. He's hardening against the crack of her ass.

"Thank you." She moves so her slit is sliding up and down his length.

"By Yggdrasil." He's hardening against her wetness.

She reaches to turn of the water, showing off that muscular back in the process. Then she presses against him again. "I'm yours, if you want me."

"I always want you." His hands slide up and cup her breasts.

She moans. "Then fill me, baby. Let's be one again and again forever."

He pulls away to get another condom and puts it on quickly. Then he's back against her, rubbing himself as he was doing before. Her fingers grip the ledge of the tub tighter. She wants him. Badly. "Please, Loki."

He slides inside her. It feels as good as the first time. But there's no pause. He immediately starts his smooth deep thrusts. Steve's eyes shut and her head falls forward as she focuses just on feeling. She moans her pleasure, silently wish this could last all her life. Loki's eyes watch her body, every movement, every shift. He adds more force as she begins to relax. "You are my world, my universe."

"And you're mine." One hand reaches back, to touch him as he brings her such ecstasy. "My love."

He moans. He moves faster, not wanting it to end but unable to help himself.

"So good, so good." She's close but she squeezes her eyes shut to hold on just a little longer.

Loki moves with singular purpose. "I can't hold much longer."

"Let go, baby. I'm with you." She gasps out. Her fingers are beginning to dent the tub.

He cries out in pleasure as he comes again.

Steve gasps, allowing sensation to overwhelm her. "Oh, Loki. Loki."

He bends over her and kisses her neck. "I love you."

"I know, baby. I know. I love you, too." She rubs the back of his neck.

He moves away from her and throws away the condom. Then he helps her into the tub.

Steve relaxes into the water, guiding Loki in with her. "Perfect ending to a perfect day."

"Mmm." Loki sits behind her and holds her against him.

She shuts her eyes and rests against him. "I can handle this. For the year, two? We need for our baby."

"I have no doubt." He kisses her head. "You're the strongest, most stubborn, most caring person I know."

"Why thank you." She laughs. "So you know better than to fight me on this."

"I do know better. Though it does frighten me." He admits as he runs his palms over her middle.

"We'll be okay." She promises, her hand going over his. "The world's most powerful sorcerer has my back."

"Doctor Strange?"

"You, dummy." She nuzzles his cheek.

He smiles. "Well I'm working on it. Honestly, Wanda may be more powerful than I am."

She kisses him gently. "I'm not listening. My Loki is the best."

Loki chuckles. "As you say. Stubborn."

"Yup." She kisses him again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky can see the relief in Carol's face when Jess returns.

"She's home. Has a friend with her. Working on getting drunk." Jess plops back on the couch next to Carol.

"Thank goodness." Carol sighs.

"Ready to eat?" Bucky asks.

Carol nods. Jess helps her up and to the table. Bucky helps Tracy then gets everything from the kitchen. It's a modest meal compared to Steve's, not that they know that. But it's nice. There's turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, corn, and a big salad.

"I think this is the first Thanksgiving I've had in..." Carol thinks. "Well, a long time."

Tracy smiles at her. "Well get used to it. Something tells me you're gonna have Thanksgiving from now on."

Carol nods and glances over at Bucky. "I think I'll get all the holidays."

"Every single one." Bucky confirms. He starts passing around the food.

Carol kisses his cheek and Jess rolls her eyes. "I suppose that means auntie Jess is getting them all, too?"

"You'll be invited." Bucky tells her. "Up to you if you want to go."

"She'll come." Carol winks.

Jess sighs. "Yeah, probably."

Tracy chuckles. "Carol is Jess's downfall."

"I've been a lot of people's downfall." Carol grins widely.

Bucky shrugs. "Well you were my salvation. So I don't know what you're talking about."

"You say that now..." She teases as she takes his hand.

Tracy turns her attention to Jess. "How was traffic?"

She shrugs. "It's New York. So the usual."

"God awful." Tracy supplies.

Jess nods. "I could've walked faster. Or stayed in Hell's Kitchen. Maybe Matt would've had me over?" She grins.

Bucky smiles. "Matt is a good guy. He probably would have let you."

Carol gives Bucky a wink. "Do you mean had you over, or _had you over_?"

Jess shakes her head. "Honestly, Carol. Is your mind eternally in the gutter?"

"Yes." Tracy answers for her. "I'm surprised you had to ask."

That makes Jess laugh. "Right. No, Carol, I'm not starting any new relationships right now."

Bucky looks around and is amazed at how he's become surrounded by women and how that is only going to increase. "Well, Jess, I am grateful that you and Tracy are in our lives. If you're as good a friend to Matt as you are to Carol, then he's a lucky man."

"Is that a compliment?" Jess can hardly believe it. "I'm not making any promises, but I can say I really enjoy his company."

Carol smiles and takes Bucky's hand. "Maybe this friendship is what you've really needed all this time."

Bucky smiles. "Stranger things have happened. Like Jess and me giving each other compliments."

"True." She was going to make a comment about how Bucky has become her best friend - other than Jess - and how it's the basis for their relationship. But she decides not to jynx it. "It means a lot to me."

Bucky leans over and kisses her cheek.

She smiles warmly. "You've made me a braver woman, Buck. Encouraged me to hold on to those I love instead of keeping them at arm's length."

"That bit has been good for her." Jess grudgingly admits.

Tracy gives a surprised look. "Seems like today is a day for miracles."

Jess lightly punches her arm. "Don't start."

Bucky chuckles. "Eat up, ladies. We have the awesome pastries Jess bought and a store-bought apple pie."

"Should've asked Steve to send one." Carol pouts.

"Pie is pie, Carol." Jess takes a fork of turkey.

Bucky shakes his head. "You've never tasted Steve's pie."

"I'll assume it tastes like apples and pastry. Maybe some cinnamon."

Carol shakes her head. "Only if those apples fell from heaven. And someone sold their soul for that pastry recipe."

"And made it with love." Bucky adds.

"It tastes like the best orgasm you ever had." Carol finishes.

Jess's eyebrows go up. "The best? That's hard to believe."

Tracy laughs. "Sounds like a challenge."

"Seriously. We're talking thick and knows what a clit is good." Carol grins.

"I'm eating!" Jess hits her, not holding back.

"Ow."

Bucky laughs. "I've gotta go with Jess on this one, doll. Maybe when we actually get to dessert."

"Whatever." Carol rolls her eyes but she's trying not to laugh.

The conversation turns to the best meals they've ever had.

"Fugu, in Japan." Jess declares. "Totally worth the hype."

"Pasta in Venice." Tracy says. It was a tiny restaurant away from the tourist areas.

"There's this little pizzeria, under the Brooklyn bridge..." Carol starts, smiling. "They say Sinatra used to get his pies flown to Vegas from them."

Bucky gets a far away look. "Sarah Rogers' meatloaf."

Carol reaches for his shoulder, giving it a rub. "You'll have to figure out how to match it."

Jess rolls her eyes again. "Can we have pie yet?"

Bucky gets up and starts picking up dishes. "As long as you're okay with Carol talking about orgasms now."

"Yes!" Carol lifts a hand in triumph.

Jess groans and covers her face.

Carol points a finger. "Don't give me that, we used to talk orgasms all the time."

"When you weren't married." Jess points out. "And definitely not when the giver is in the room."

Carol grins. "Details."

Bucky leaves to get the pie, hoping to time his return at the most embarrassing moment.

"This doesn't make it better." Jess crosses her arms.

Carol winks. "You sure? I can tell you about the time we fucked so hard we broke the shower."

"No." Jess covers her ears. "No. No. No."

Tracy closes her eyes for a moment. "I have to admit, he's very fuckable."

"Thank you. I definitely agree." Carol's grin grows.

Jess groans again. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Tracy laughs. "Doing what to you, Jess?"

"I do not want to have any thoughts of Barnes being sexual. That is a line I will not cross." She looks like she's suffering.

"Your loss." Tracy says. "Of course I'm more of a Falcon woman myself."

"He's single. I can invite him over." Carol winks.

"Oh I think he's probably looking for someone younger. Besides, I've got enough Avengers to worry about."

"Don't we all?" Jess nods.

Carol shakes her head. "No need to worry."

"Carol, I always worry about you." Tracy tells her. "That's not going to change."

Bucky returns with the pie and pastries. "I've got decaf coffee coming. And plates and forks." After dropping off the goodies, he heads back to the kitchen.

"You don't need to. Bucky's got my six." She nods after her husband.

"Yeah. And now I worry about him, too." Tracy tells her.

Carol chuckles. "I guess that's fair."

Bucky makes another walk-by, this time dropping off plates, forks, and two mugs. Then he leaves again.

Carol frowns this time. "I should be helping, but I'm so useless right now."

Tracy looks over at Jess but says nothing. Instead she gets up and follows Bucky. "Need any help, old man?"

"I got it, girlie-girl." He calls. She goes anyway.

Jess takes Carol's hand. "Don't worry. We've got it."

Tracy and Bucky return with napkins, the other two mugs, a knife for the pie, and the coffee. None of the mugs match.

Jess stands to start serving out pie. "Did you want an extra slice, Barnes?"

"Uh, no. I'm gonna have more pastry." He decides.

She nods. Once everyone has their slice and coffee, she takes her seat again.

"Buck, come here." Carol tugs him closer so she can take a kiss.

He kisses back and smile. "I'm glad _you're_ not a Falcon woman."

"Really, I'm more into War Machine." She teases.

A pained expression appears on his face. He sighs and teases back. "That's okay. I'm more of a Black Widow man myself."

"Too bad for them we got distracted." She strokes his cheek. "You're the best, don't let anyone say otherwise."

"Nope. You're the best. But you know that already." He gives her one of his best smiles before taking a kiss.

Jess sighs. "How do you live with this, Tracy?"

Carol gives her the finger without breaking the kiss.

She shrugs. "It's not always like this."

"Just when I'm around, huh?" Jess can't help a small smile.

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Almost like they are trying to prove something."

"Could be." Jess curls her hand under her chin. "Not sure what I'm supposed to be learning."

"Hell if I know. Maybe tolerance."

"Not working." Jess grins. "Is there anything I can throw at them?"

Bucky pulls away long enough to say pastry.

Jess shakes her head.

Tracy smiles at Jess. "Did I ever tell you about the time I almost got eaten by a shark?"

"Did it look something like that?" She gestures at Bucky and Carol.

"More bloody."

Jess nods. "Makes sense. Any scars?"

"Most of the blood was from the chum." Tracy lifts the left leg of her pants. She has a large scar on her calf.

"Wow. Wonder if Carol will get off so easy?"

"I can hear you, bitch." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Bring it." Jess grins.

Carol punches her shoulder with a laugh. "I hate you."

"Oh, I know."

Bucky chuckles. "And I thought the army was bad."

"You really want to get into this, Barnes?" Jess holds out her hands. "I don't even need my powers to take you down."

Bucky raises his in surrender. "I'm sure you don't."

Jess laughs. "Guess you really did give your balls to Carol."

His smile tightens. "Guess so. I know she'll take good care of them."

"You're just jealous you'll never see balls this nice." Carol's tone is teasing as she gives Bucky a little squeeze, but her eyes give Jess a clear warning that she's pushing too far.

"Well." Jess backs off, with another joke. "Guess that means he's keeping his pants on."

"Much to your relief?" Tracy chuckles.

"Oh yes." Jess nods.

Bucky chuckles. "Believe me, I have no intention of getting naked in front of you. That is saved for my doll." He gives Carol another kiss.

"All mine." Carol agrees, wrapping her arms around him.

"Riiiight." Jess cringes. "How about you go keep being sappy on the couch and I treat you guys by cleaning up?"

Bucky gives her an innocent look. "You sure? I mean, you're our guest. You should visit with Carol and Tracy while I clean up."

"Barnes, don't make me tell you again." Jess points at the living room.

"Yes, ma'am." He doesn't break into a grin until he's left the room.

Carol elbows him. "What's that for?"

"I got her to clean the kitchen for me. I was being sincere." He promises. "But she's cleaning the kitchen."

Tracy shakes her head. "Best wipe that smile off your face before she finishes, old man, or you'll be a dead one."

"I hate to have to tell you this, but she always does stuff like that for me." Carol boops his nose. "Say thank you and leave it at that."

"Burst my bubble. Fine. I'm neither special nor clever." He sits and turns on the TV. A football game is on.

Carol sits, half on him. "Ooh, who's playing."

"Uh. Chicago and Greenbay."

Tracy is in her chair, eyes already drooping.

"No one interesting." She turns to wrap her arms around his neck. "You done good, Mr Danvers."

His arms wrap around her. "Thank you, Mrs Barnes."

"It's just more and more evidence that you're going to be the best dad." She kisses him softly.

He kisses back but has an odd expression on his face. "Because of the cooking?"

She shakes her head. "Because of how hard you worked to make sure we had a holiday, because of how you put up with Jess, because you didn't even blink when we delayed everything for a friend emergency."

He shrugs. "I know you'd do the same for one of my friends."

"Don't downplay your awesome." She gives him a slow kiss.

Tracy snores lightly in her chair.

Carol leans in to whisper in his ear. "If Jess wasn't still here, I'd be between your legs showing you just how much I appreciate you."

He smiles. "Best not. Don't want her to kill me."

"Once she leaves." Carol promises. "For now, would you mind getting Tracy to bed?"

"Not at all." There is another kiss before he rises. He slides his arms beneath Tracy. "Come on, girlie-girl. Let's get you to bed."

She sniffs. Her arms go around his neck. "I am perfectly capable of walking, old man."

"I know. But this makes me feel important." He carries her to her room.

Carol grins and shakes her head. Before Bucky gets back, Jess falls onto the couch beside her. "Kitchen's clean. You're welcome."

Bucky closes Tracy's door and sits on Carol's other side. "Snuggle pile?"

"Everyone snuggle the twins?" Carol giggles.

"I want your abs back." Jess complains mildly as she rests her head against Carol's shoulder and puts a hand over her belly.

Bucky rests his head on her other shoulder. His hands also rests on her belly, close to but not touching Jess' hand. "I love you."

Carol puts a hand on each of their heads. "Do you mean me or the girls? Or Jess?" She grins.

"All four of you. Well, Jess is more of a like." He takes a slow breath as his mind goes to Becky. She was so different from Jess, always upbeat and positive. He wonders if they would have gotten along.

"Aww, thanks. I don't hate you either, Barnes." Jess snorts.

"Well that's progress." He notes.

"I can think you're an asshole without hatin- Ow!" She rubs her head after Carol flicks her.

Bucky kisses Carol's cheek. "I'll be in the bedroom with Chewie." He gets up. "Good night, Jess. Thanks for everything today." He walks away.

Carol flicks Jess again. "You scared away my husband. We were cuddling."

"Stop it, Danvers." She grabs Carol's hand. 

"Stop being a bitch to Bucky. He's been nothing but nice to you. And nothing but good to me."

"Fine." Jess pushes against her friend. "But I'm not happy about it."

"You're not happy about anything." Carol reminds her.

"True." Jess nods.

Carol slaps her thigh. "Go home, Jess. Come back when you want to respect my choices."

Jess sighs and gives her a hug. "I do. Really I do."

Carol returns the hug. "Yeah, still it's late."

"Oh, fine, go cuddle your boy. But you owe me." Jess gets up, kissing Carol's forehead before grabbing her coat.

Carol sees her out. "I promise more us days once the girls are born." She waves her friend off before finally joining her husband.

Bucky is brushing his teeth while wearing flannel pajama pants and an a-shirt. He looks as though his mind is far away.

She comes up behind him, pressing against his back. "Hey sexy."

His eyes regain focus and looks at her in the mirror. He spits toothpaste into the sink and smiles at her. "Hey, doll. Jess leave?"

"Yeah, I sent her off. But where are you?" She slides her hands under his shirt, stroking his belly.

"Not so much where as when." He gives a small smile. "I should know better than to let myself dwell on the past."

Her lips caress his shoulder. "Tell me?"

"Becky." He shrugs. His eyes become a little wet as he busies himself with rinsing his toothbrush and mouth. "She was the complete opposite of Jess. I don't know." He shrugs again. "I guess I just miss her more today because of the holiday."

Carol nods and rests her chin on his shoulder. "I try not to think of my brothers. Steve, well. And it's been at least a year since Joe last wrote."

He turns to face her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish."

"That's allowed." She holds him close.

"Have you told Joe about your semi-instant family?"

"I. Uh. I have a draft of an email written?" She rubs the back of her neck.

"Is there a reason you haven't finished it?" He doesn't want to press her, but he does want to offer support and help if she needs it.

She looks at his chest. "I'm worried. It's just generally a bad plan for me to be with my family. Nothing but fighting. And you know they're going to use this as an excuse to try."

"Still, they should probably be told." He pets her hair. "I can do it if you want."

"I don't know." Even the fact she hasn't said anything yet will be a point of contention.

He grins at her. "How about we create a family-picture Christmas card with ugly sweaters and send one of those 'here's what happened this year' letters?"

She groans and rests her head against him. "You are the biggest dork ever."

"Come on. You know you'd love to add a little traditional dig to your decidedly non-traditional situation."

"That doesn't make you less of a dork." She looks up into his eyes. "Pregnant or wait til they're born?"

"I say pregnant so we can send it early." He grins. "And won't that be a hell of a thing for them to see."

"What, you don't want your little girls in matching red and green dresses?" She teases.

"Next year." He kisses her forehead. "When we let them know what a great house-husband I am and what a great provider you are."

"You're terrible." She grins and nuzzles against him. "Just how I like you."

"I know." He picks her up and carries her to the bed.

Her arms loop around his neck. "You don't need to impress me, you know."

"I'm not trying to."

"You're just being manly cause that's what you are?" She kisses his cheek.

"Yep. All man from a time when men were men." He concedes, "Mostly."

"And then the 60s happened. What's that song? Boys will be girls and girls will be boys... Something something. I don't care, kiss me."

He kisses her.

"Never doubt, you are my man. You are all I ever wanted in a man and more. You are the only man I want to grow old with."

"Scary words, doll." He kisses her as his hand slides up her leg.

"They don't seem quite so scary when they come from you." She nips his lip.

He looks into her eyes. "I love you, Carol."

"I love you. James." She strokes his cheek with her thumb.

He gives her a soft kiss. He's amazed by how much his life has changed.

"You're not getting emotional on me, are you, honey?" Her voice is soft as she teases to keep herself from getting overwhelmed by the love she sees in his eyes.

"Maybe a little." He moves down to her belly and kisses it. "I thought you girls were supposed to make mommy emotional not me."

Carol chuckles. "Loki said they love to hear your voice. Maybe it's a plot?"

"Maybe. We'll see if they still love my voice when they start learning to fly."

Carol chuckles. "I will."

He smiles up at her. "You truly are beautiful."

"Nah, you're just madly in love with me." She rests her hand on the side of his face. "Know what?"

"What?" he asks.

"Two weeks from now, you'll be holding them."

He lets out a slow breath. "Then the real fun begins. Three girls in need of tending, no sex, and very little sleep."

"No _vaginal_ sex." Carol corrects, rubbing his cheek.

"Doll, something tells me you won't want me touching you for a week after the birth." He smiles to let her know he appreciates the sentiment.

She smiles back. "You'll probably be too busy, anyway. I'm sorry I'm not more help."

"Hey." He moves back up. "As far as I'm concerned, you're doing the hardest part right now."

"Letting you spoil me and not helping?" Her mouth bunches to the side. "Actually yeah, that is hard."

"I mean the hormones and the squished bladder and the hemorrhoids and the swollen ankles and feet." He strokes her cheek. "And especially the not flying."

"Ssh. Don't remind me." She cuddles closer. "You're the only man I'd do this for."

"I promise you only have to do it this once." His arms are around her.

"Thank God." She laughs.

His response is to kiss her. She kisses him back, slowly, showing her appreciation. His hands wander over her body.

Carol moans. "I bet you can't wait to have my normal body back." She begins to tug at his shirt.

"I miss facing you while we fuck. Excuse me. Make love." He raises his arms.

"Me too." She tosses his shirt aside. "And really rough sex. I miss that."

"Mmm. You can be as rough with me as you like."

"Soon." She promises with another kiss.

"Soon." He returns the kiss.

"I will kiss you, head to toe. Then I will hold you down and fuck you til you scream."

He grins at her. "You say the sweetest things."

She grins back. "Well, my other thought was to find an abandoned building and see just how much damage we could do."

He smiles even wider. "The absolutely sweetest things."

"Can we?" She gets a look of joy.

"Absolutely."

"And this is why we're married." There's another kiss, decidedly rougher this time. Her teeth slide across his lip as she pulls away.

He smiles. "Didn't you say something about getting between my legs?"

"I would be pleased, if you'd like that." She pushes his back against the bed, and smiles down at him..

"You know I love everything you give me." His fingers run across her lips. "But only if you really want to."

She slides her hands over his chest as she kisses his fingers. "Do I want to hear you moaning and begging just for me? Hmmn."

"Tough choice, right?" He gives a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I don't know." She trails a line of kisses down his neck.

His head lifts to give her more room. "I can give you a preview if that'll help."

"It might." She bites down on his collar bone.

He moans. "Carol. Oh God, Carol! Please."

Carol laughs. "A little forced, honey." She continues nibbling before biting down on a nipple.

"Ooph." That one clearly isn't forced. "Mmm. Carol. You feel so good."

"Better." She kisses along his chest to the other nipple, giving it a suck. A soft growl rumbles in his throat.

"Mmn. Bucky-bear." She gives another suck then a bite. He grunts. His fingers curl into her hair.

Smiling against his skin, Carol begins to work down his belly, lips tracing each muscle. His skin trembles and seeks her touch. He sighs her name, making it sound like a prayer.

"Good boy." She murmurs, nipping along his pant line. She tugs gently, pulling the pyjamas over his hips. Bucky lifts his ass to make it easier to get them off. She pulls them right off, then moves back up with her hands caressing his legs. "My beautiful Bucky. Surrender to me."

"I'm yours." His cock is twitching at the prospect of what's coming.

"Yes, you are." Warm breath teases his thighs before she presses her lips to his skin.

"Shit." He looks at her as his breath deepens.

She chuckles, kissing his hip. "I'm going to make you beg, Barnes."

"I'll get on my hands and knees if you want."

"Well, that would hardly serve my purpose." Her hand cups his balls, giving them a squeeze. He moans softly. Her mouth replaces her hand, sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, Carol." He's writhing, wanting more. His cock is filling, growing with desire.

"Yes?" She gives him a lick.

"I need you. Don't make me wait."

She nips at the base of his cock. "Why not? I thought you were mine?" She continues upward.

He hisses in disappointed. "I am yours. But you love me. Remember?"

"I do?" She sounds surprised, her mouth open in a round o. She then presses that o to the tip of his cock.

"Fuuuu." The word turns into a moan. Carol chuckles, spreading her lips to take him into her mouth. He gently massages her scalp, hoping it will encourage her. 

She keeps her movements slow at first, sliding down on his cock as her hand strokes his base. It has him moaning softly. "Carol. Doll." His fingers tangle in her hair. "You're amazing."

"Mmhmmn." She applies firm pressure with her lips and tongue, her speed increasing with each slide down. His hands go to the bed and fists the sheets. He's trying hard not to buck up into her mouth. One hand continues at his base while the other strokes his balls and along his crack. Bucky tries to control his breathing. He moans with each exhale. Her tongue presses roughly, tracing each bump and crevice with loving care.

It becomes too much or just perfect; Bucky isn't sure which. He comes with a loud cry of her name. Carol swallows, slowly sucking until there's nothing left. Then she crawls up to curl against his side.

Still breathing heavily, he thanks her. "You make everything worthwhile." He kisses her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, scary words." She kisses his cheek.

"Scary words." He kisses her lips. Then with a lazy qualified smile, he closes his eyes.

She smiles, head on his shoulder. "Are you happy? Really?"

"Yes. Really." He pulls the covers over them.

"Me too." She nuzzles closer. "Never leave me."

"Never." He promises.

"Thank you." Her arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.


	166. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More holiday time with Steve and Loki. Also a peek of the Barton home.

Rogue, wearing footie pajamas that Logan sent her when he sent a little statue of a lumberjack, follows Pietro and the smell of coffee up the stairs. She can also smell cinnamon rolls. Her stomach starts to grumble.

Wanda is sitting at the table nursing a tea. Steve is just pulling those cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"Those smell amazing." Rogue says. "I swear I'm gonna gain 10 pounds before I get back to New York."

"I can put you in the gym and make it all muscle?" Steve offers.

"Maybe tomorrow." She thanks Pietro for the coffee with a nod. Then she sits next to Wanda. "Mornin'."

"You look lovely. Good sleep?" Wanda touches her hair gently.

"Yes." She giggles. "I kept dreamin' we were all drivin' little cars and tryin' ta get ta Canada."

"Canada?" Wanda makes a face. "There is nothing there, why would we go?"

Pietro sits across from them. "I was wondering same thing."  
"Logan 's there." Rogue explains. She shrugs. "He's the closest thing ta family I got."

Wanda nods. "This is fair."

"Dreams are very strange." Pietro looks at his sister. "Wanda can help give people dreams."

"Or take them away." Wanda shrugs.

"She's pretty strong at that." Steve agrees.

Rogue looks at her curious and a little hopeful. "Can you take away memories? Or give 'em back?"

"I do not know, I have not tried. But when I give dreams, they are my creation." Wanda explains. "I do not know that I can return one that is lost."

"Oh. I see." She takes a sip of her coffee. "Vision and Loki?"

"Vision was in the shower." Wanda sips her tea.

Steve smiles. "I think Loki is still hidden under the covers."

"He likes to sleep late, huh?" Rogue asks.

"He likes my warm spot." Steve winks.

She giggles as Pietro makes a face.

"What can I say?" Steve teases. "I'm hot."

"And so modest." Loki walks in wearing Captain America pajamas and kisses Steve's cheek. "Something smells cinnamon-y and amazing."

"Is it you?" Steve nuzzles his neck.

"Nope. The smell definitely came from this direction."

"Must be these cinnamon rolls." He gives Loki a squeeze. "Fresh from the oven."

"They're delicious." Rogue's voice is sticky with the icing. Wanda nods agreement.

Steve grabs a plate and hands Loki one of the warm buns. "Eat up, love."

"Thank you, love."

Now that she's finished hers, Wanda tries to steal her brother's.

Pietro is too quick for her. "Get your own. Or take Vision's."

"But yours is most delicious." Wanda teases.

"Children." Steve chuckles.

Loki, wanting tea, takes his to the kitchen to safeguard it.

Vision enters. "Good morning, all." He sits next to Wanda.

"You must have the cinnamon bread." Wanda tells Vision with a kiss.

He smiles. "I think I already did."

"If you do not want, I will happily eat." Wanda smiles.

"How about we share?" He cuts one of the rolls in two and gives her half.

Loki returns with his tea and partially eaten roll. "I love you." He kisses Steve's cheek.

"You smell delicious." Steve wraps an arm around him. "I'd eat you up, if not for company."

Pietro rolls his eyes. "I am sorry, Rogue, you must witness this."

"Aw, I think it's sweet." She smiles at the two men.

"Rogue's a smart girl. Someday she'll find herself a guy, or gal, that treats her as sweet as she is." Steve smiles back.

She blushes and looks at the small bit of cinnamon roll she has left. With a shrug, she concentrates on eating it.

Steve gives Loki a kiss to the ear then focuses on Rogue and Wanda. "Have you ladies picked our movies for the day, yet?"

Rogue shrugs again. "Whatever Wanda wants is fine."

"Can we watch the many Hobbits?" She asks.

Pietro rolls his eyes. "She just likes the elf."

"He is very attractive." Wanda agrees. "You could learn from him."

"To grow my hair long?" He asks with a laugh.

Wanda seems to consider this. "No, to be intelligent."

Loki decides to intervene before things get ugly. "Wanda, are we doing The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings?"

"We do have all day." She grins.

Loki closes his eyes and concentrates on not groaning. "Alright. Wanda, you decide which ones we'll see first. Everyone else, go to the bathroom and meet back at the couch."

Wanda decides they'll watch them in book order, and pops the first Hobbit DVD in the player.

Loki and Steve are the last to congregate. They are busy in the kitchen getting in their kisses. Even the cats have beat them there and are climbing on top of Rogue.

Wanda and Vision have been getting in their own kisses on the couch, but Wanda shyly pulls away as everyone joins them. She settles against him instead as they start up the movie.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha is woken up by Clint's kids running up and down the stairs. She rubs her eyes and heads downstairs where she knows coffee will be ready. She grabs Lila on the way down and tickles her until she begs for mercy.

Clint hands her a cup almost as soon as she appears. There's also breakfast, in the form of pot of oatmeal simmering on the stove. "I see you've caught a dangerous adversary." He grins at both spy and his daughter.

"One got away I'm afraid. But I think he may have followed us." She gestures behind her with her eyes before bringing the mug to her lips.

"Oh, he'll be caught soon enough." Clint chuckles as he goes to refill his own cup.

Natasha takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Laura?"

"Probably chasing him down as we speak." Sure enough she shows up around the corner moments later, ushering Cooper toward the table.

"Morning." Natasha smiles at them.

Laura smiles at her as she gets her son in the chair. "You like oatmeal, remember?"

A bowl is filled for Cooper but he pouts at it until Clint adds some chocolate syrup. "That makes it delicious, right?"

"I want chocolate, too!" Lila proclaims.

Natasha laughs. "Me, three."

"Sure thing, boss." Clint gives them each a drizzle. Natasha's is a happy face.

"Thanks." Natasha is glad she came. It's gotten her mind off of Bruce most of the time. And she loves Clint's family as though they were her own.

"Anytime." He puts the syrup back in the cupboard and returns to his coffee. "So I was thinking I might tackle the sunroom today."

"I'll bet you were." Laura snorts.

"I can help." Natasha offers. "Maybe actually get him to complete it."

"You I'll trust." Laura smiles over her mug. "I need to take Lila and Cooper for a haircut. They're getting scruffy."

"I can see that." Natasha smiles wickedly. "Are you going to get him a mullet?"

"Maybe. Or we could shave it all off."

Cooper shrieks and covers his head with his arms. "No, mom!"

Lila laughs and points. "Shave!"

"You, too." Clint reaches to tickle her.

"No. Girls have long hair." She reasons.

Clint looks at her. "Really? What about Captain Marvel?"

Natasha nods. "Lots of girls have short head. And a few women have shaved off their hair."

"See?" Clint lifts his daughter and gives her a hug. "Girls can be pretty no matter what they choose. Happiness is what makes you beautiful."

"Mommy must be very happy. Aunt Nat, too."

"Must be." He sets her back down.

Laura moves to kiss his cheek. "Your father can be surprisingly wise."

"Sometimes." Natasha agrees. "After haircuts, I expect quality playtime."

"Maybe auntie Nat will take you out to the swing?" Clint suggests.

"Yeah!" Cooper sprays oatmeal with his answer.

Natasha laughs even as she raises her arms to protect herself from flying oatmeal. "Guess Clint and I should start on the sunroom then."

"Yeah, just let me grab my things." He drains his coffee and goes to search for his toolbox.

Laura calls after him. "It's in the barn." Then she hurries the kids along.

Natasha rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. Then she goes up to change into some working clothes. She meets Clint in the sunroom.

Clint is taking measurements and writing them in a notebook.

"Remember, measure twice, cut once." She smiles at him.

"Yes, mom." He tosses the tape measure at her. "So I'm thing of taking out these windows to put in French doors out to the garden."

"That'd be nice." She looks out. "So we're taking out the windows and the wall beneath?"

"Well." He scratches his head. "We should probably have the doors first. Laura doesn't like when I leave gaping holes in her walls."

She chuckles. "Good point. So trip to the hardware store?"

"Yup." The trip is quick and efficient as only two world class spies used to working together can manage. Soon they're back to measuring before they cut.

Natasha is a little disappointed that they have to be so careful. She'd love to just destroy. But Clint wants to donate the window to Habitat for Humanity. So everything is done cleanly.

Clint's actually a little surprised with himself that he's able to do it so cleanly, but he knows Laura will be happy. They begin fitting the new frame. "I hate how quiet it's been."

"I'm not sure quiet is the right word, but I know what you mean." She let's him handle the nail gun.

"It makes me worry what Tony is going to do." The gun thunks with each nail.

"He's been concentrating on vampires lately." She tells Clint about the attack on Steve and Loki.

"Huh." He looks over his work. "At least it's not giant killer robots anymore."

"And I always thought you were more of a sci-fi guy." Natasha teases. "I bet Laura is happy to have you home more often."

He shrugs, getting his goofy smile. "Just means I'm tearing more things apart. You know how restless I get."

"Have you started teaching the kids to shoot?"

"Cooper's pretty good. Lila's still afraid of the bowstring hitting her arm." He starts on the next section of doorframe. "Laura's requested no guns and I respect that."

She nods and checks the level of the wood. "They've asked me about the magic man. Guess Loki made an impression when he was here."

"It's pretty easy when you can wave your hand and anything you want just happens." It's clearly still a sore spot.

"They know dad is cooler."

He nods. "They're smart kids. They can tell between genuine and illusion."

She chuckles. "I think I may need that lesson."

Clint shrugs. "You do well enough."

"Yeah. I guess." She holds the beam steady as he nails.

"You have something in particular in mind." It's not a question.

"More like questioning my choices lately."

He looks at her. "Welcome to being human?"

"Being human sucks." She lets go of the beam when he's done.

"Yup." He winks. "You could always go back to being a weapon."

"I'm not gonna lie, that option has been looking really good lately." She lines up the next beam and makes sure it's level.

"Not thinking, not choosing. It does look good until you remember what you lose." More nails go in.

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath. "I can see why you like this." She chuckles. "Maybe I'll start remodeling the tower."

"You should get your hands on the new centre. Make sure the shooting range is decent."

"I signed off on the plan. Thought you did, too."

"Not until Steve agreed to give me final okay on the range." Clint grins.

She chuckles. "I should have known."

He shrugs. "That sort of thing is important and he knows he's not the expert."

"I'm not complaining. If rather it be you than anyone else."

"I'm surprised they don't have you working on the new kids with interrogation skills or stealth or something." He grins. "Maybe Steve doesn't think they can cut it?"

"I am. It only goes so far." She frowns. "And it's not the same as being on mission."

"You regret cutting down Hydra? I'm sure we can find you another evil organization." Clint chuckles, setting aside the nail gun.

"Could you? I'd love you forever." She is half teasing.

He waves a hand to the window. "There's probably three out there, right now, just waiting for you to see them."

"Guess I should start looking."

"Might be nice to stop someone before they trash a city for a change." Clint agrees.

She gives him a look and tells herself that wasn't a dig at Hulk. "We usually don't get warnings for those. And no amount of digging would have prevented them."

"If you believe Steve, Loki could've been stopped with a blowjob."

She raises her eyebrow at him. "That's a bit crude and overly simplified." She examines his face. "Still haven't gotten over the mind control."

"Not really, no. Gotten over yours?" He grabs some sand paper and starts smoothing the rougher edges.

Her eyes harden slightly. "You aren't actually comparing what we went through. Not even you are that stupid."

"Not most of the time." He shrugs. "I just don't buy that someone can change that much, that fast."

"What makes you think he has?" She looks out the huge hole in the wall to the meadow and the trees beyond. "We saw him at his worst. If you had seen me at my worst, you probably would have tried to kill me."

"Maybe you're right. Can't say now, can't play that game." He frowns. "At the same time, you never tried to take over the world."

"No. Just tried to help someone else do it." She grabs a rash and wipes off the dust Clint is creating.

He looks at her. "Not your choice.."

She shrugs. "Maybe it wasn't exactly his either. Then again maybe it was. Maybe he's using Steve to get close to us and discover our weaknesses."

"That's what I think." Clint waves his hand in her direction. "Hell, if what those guys say about being immortal is true, maybe he's just waiting out until we all die?"

"Except he's mortal now." Natasha reminds him.

Clint shrugs. "He could be using his hocus pocus to make us think that."

She rolls her eyes. "Really? That's what you think?"

"Yes, really." He furrows his brow. "I don't trust the guy any further than I could throw him."

"Then why did you invite him to your house?"

"Because Steve promised to keep him on a short leash."

"And did he?"

"Yes." He crosses his arms. "I trust Steve. Even with his... pet."

She stills at the word. When Clint first brought her in, several people called her his pet. "Doesn't he deserve a second chance, too?"

"He's not like you, Nat. He's been given chances to make up for what he's done but he only wants to do those things that make him happy, that serve his purpose. He's selfish and spoiled." He shifts, arms becoming tighter.

"Maybe. But not when it comes to Steve."

"Steve protects him from facing facts. Of course he protects him." Clint tilts his head. "It's a long con, we've both done similar in past."

"Geez. I thought I had a deep distrust of people." She wipes her hands on her pants. "What next, boss?"

"I just have a deep distrust of Loki." He nods at the hole. "Gotta put the doors up before Laura comes home to the hole."

"I guess one of us should." They get the doors out of the box and figure out where the hinges need to be.

Clint finds the drill to get the screws in. Clint with power tools is always a disconcerting sight.

"Maybe you should hold the door while I screw in the hinges." Natasha suggests. She bats her eyes and pouts. "The door is so heavy."

"Last I checked, you could lift just as much as me." Still, he goes with it and hands her the drill as he holds it.

They are done with the first door quickly. The second takes more effort to ensure they close right.

Finally they're able to step back and view their work. "Not terrible." Clint nods.

"Better than your usual."

"Shut up, I'm awesome."

"Yes, Clint. You're awesome."

He grins. "Exactly. Let's grab a drink. Lemonade?"

She gives a single nod. "Yep."

They head to the kitchen and he pours two glasses. He hands hers over. "Seriously though, Nat, what's your next step going to be?"

"Keep training the recruits. Search for criminal activity." She shrugs. "Maybe I'll help Loki find Blade."

"Well, it'll keep you busy." He tilts his head.

"Yeah." She looks at the ground.

He gently puts a hand on her shoulder. "You hate busywork. What do you want to do?"

She looks up. "I want SHIELD back."

"Is that smart?" He wrinkles his nose. If asked, he would have to admit missing the structure, too.

"Probably not. But I'd like some missions." She sighs. "But I can't exactly go undercover anymore. But I could bust some heads."

"We could take some terrorists?" He suggests. "You could always go CIA or FBI."

"Too much politics. And I'd never pass their background checks."

"You could always research your old friends in Russia?"

Natasha sighs. "Stop trying to help."

"Fine. Drink your damn lemonade." He chuckles.

She takes a drink. "Sometimes I think I've changed too much. I blame Steve. And Bruce."

"What, I get no credit?" He puts an arm around her. "I think you've changed just enough. You're a wonderful, loving, considerate woman who can and will still kick my ass any day of the week."

She gives him a little smile. "I didn't say you because you changed me the right amount. It's the other two who..." She purses her lips together.

"Don't do that." He gives her a squeeze.

"Don't do what?" Her eyes search his.

He looks directly at her. "Don't beat yourself up. You're a good person. Hell, you're the best person. There's nothing wrong with you.'

"Except that I fell in love with someone who is more phobic of commitment than I am." She shrugs and hopes Laura comes back soon.

Clint's brow furrows and he pulls back. "I'm not sure that's what he's afraid of."

"Among other things." She concedes.

"His demon is a little more literal than most people." He reminds her. "I don't blame the guy for being overcautious."

"There's overcautious, and then there's running away." She downs the rest of her lemonade and puts it in the sink.

Clint shrugs. "Fair enough. In the end, you've gotta decide if he's worth it, for you. There's lots of guys out there who'd love a chance."

"They aren't Bruce." She shrugs. "What's the next project?"

"For me? Painting that sunroom. For you, sounds like Bruce."

"I think I'll have more success painting." She hears the car outside. "Sounds like playtime for me."

"Good luck." Clint winks.

"Do you know what I love best about your kids, Clint? I get to give them back." She smirks.

"Yeah, whatever." He punches her shoulder. "Just give them back in one piece."

"You got it." She heads out to meet them, complimenting their haircuts.

He watches from the window with crossed arms. He's certainly going to have to have a word or two with Bruce.

Laura comes in carrying Nathaniel. "I know that look. You're worried."

"A bit. How're they doing?" He nods at the kids tackling Natasha.

"Cooper was fussy during his haircut, but that was expected." She gives him a soft kiss. "They love having their Aunt Natasha here. You usually do, too."

He nods, holding her close. "She's running away this time."

"I thought it was Bruce who was running away." Laura moves away to put their son down.

"Well, does this seem like Natasha to you? She's never stayed this long." He frowns. "She won't face reality. She can't accept that maybe she needs to move on."

She sets Nate in the jumpy seat. "Like I should have moved on?" She rises and gives him a look. "Bruce calls her every week. It's not much, but it's enough to hope."

Clint sighs and rubs his neck. "I was thinking more like Jess."

"Oh." She hated what Clint did to that poor woman. "Is Bruce secretly married?" It's said as a challenge.

"Only to the Hulk."

"Not the same thing. That'd be like you being married to Hawkeye." She stands in front of him and rubs his arms as Nate stares at them. "I know you're worried, but she needs to figure this out on her own."

"It's not the same, and that's why I'm worried." He tugs her close. "A relationship with Bruce is a three way split no matter what."

"She doesn't seem to mind."

Outside Natasha is being chased around. She runs only fast enough to stay out of reach.

"I'm not so sure. But what do I know about being kept aside for my own safety." He rests his head on Laura's shoulder as he watches them.

Laura rests her head on his shoulder. "Love is scary. Especially when the one you love puts themselves in danger, running around with people who have powers."

"I'm sorry. But we both know I'm there because they need me." He hugs her closer.

"I know. It just scares me. Especially since all the new recruits have powers." She kisses his cheek.

"All the new recruits that I'm training." He pulls away to wink. "See, I always told you I'm awesome."

She laughs. "Oh I know. That's why I married you." She touches her nose to his. "You were the only one good enough for me."

He shakes his head. "No way, you settled."

"Don't I know it." She gives him a kiss.

He kisses her back gently. "Now you're stuck."

"Happily so."

There hear screaming laughs from outside and see that the kids are now being chased by Natasha.

"She'll be okay." He decides.

"Duh." She smiles at him. "Now show me what part of my house you tore up this time."

"Hey, we put it back together." He leads her over to the new doors.

"Nice. Are you re-doing the floor, too?"

He grins. "You want me to? I was planning to paint first."

"Paint first." She agrees.

"You picking the colour or can I?"

"The usual. You pick first. Then I pick the actual color." She brushes invisible dust off his shoulder.

"Save us both time and just tell me now." He chuckles. "You know I'll pick purple."

She makes a face. "For a sun room? Yellow."

"Okay. Nice yellow for the Mrs." He kisses her forehead.

"Thank you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda sits by the window, amazed by the tiny flakes of snow that are falling. They melt as they hit the ground, the weather still being a bit too warm, but it's a welcome sign of the coming season.

Vision sits next to her and takes her hand. "Snow. I've never seen snow before."

"Winter is my favourite." She smiles, twining their fingers.

"You will have to show me all of the things you love about it." His fingers lightly brush a strand of hair away from her face. "Snow angels and hot chocolate and a fire in the fireplace."

"I would gladly share it with you." She meets his eyes. "We can go ice skating."

"I would like that very much." His voice is soft.

She leans in. "Do not challenge Pietro to snowball fights. He cheats."

He chuckles. "I will remember that." He leans in and kisses her. Her fingers curl around the back of his neck as she savours the moment. Vision thought this type of contact might become ordinary, mundane. But every kiss is wonderful.

"We should have wine, toast the first snow." She murmurs against his lips.

"As you wish, my love." He pulls away and slowly rises, heading to the kitchen.

She watches him, lips curling up as she gets an idea.

"Red or white?" He asks before disappearing.

"Red, please."

He returns a few minutes later with two glasses of red wine. He hands one to her as he sits.

"Thank you, love." She taps her glass to his. "To our first snow."

"Our first snow." He takes a sip.

After her sip, Wanda smiles again. She dips her finger in her wine and drips it on her lower lip. "Taste."

He smiles and leans in to suck it off her lip. "Mmm. Much sweeter."

"And again." She draws a line along her neck. He leans in and sucks it off.

She sighs softly, and leaves some more along the neckline of her shirt. "One last time."

"Must it be the last?" He licks along the line she created with wine.

"No, not if you wish more." She strokes his face. "What would you like to taste next?"

He dips his finger in his wine. Setting the glass aside, he takes her hand and draws a line over the inside her wrist. He lightly sucks it off.

Wanda's breath catches. "Your mouth feels so nice." Her hands draw back and she begins to unbutton her blouse to give him more skin.

He dips his finger in the wine and draws a semi-circle over the top of her left breast along the line of her bra. It slowly gets licked off.

Her head falls back as the blouse slides down her shoulders to pool at her waist. Her chest rises with each longing breath. "My love."

More wine is placed on her shoulder, just within her bra, over her belly.

"Am I delicious for you?" Her fingers are gentle against his neck and shoulders.

"Very." He kisses her lips, opening them with his tongue. Her own slides against him and she moves into his lap. His hands slide around her waist.

"Vision." Her hands move over his chest. "Tell me I'm beautiful."

"The most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He assures her.

"And smart?"

As he describes her, Vision kisses her neck. "Smart. Powerful. Surprising. Beautiful."

"And do you love me?" She caresses the back of his head.

His kisses travel down to her clavicle. "Truly. Completely. So much my heart hurts."

"My Vision." She moans, her hips rocking against him.

He lifts her up and places her on the bed. "You are not too sore?"

She shakes her head as she looks up at him. "It is much better each time. Like exercise."

He smiles. "Exercise is not nearly this fun." He takes off his shirt and climbs on top of her.

"Or satisfying." She kisses him slowly. "I desire you."

"And I desire you." He slips the bra straps off her shoulders and kisses her breasts.

"Vision." Her head falls back, auburn waves spilling over the pillow. Her mouth opens in silent pleasure.

"Wanda." He kisses down her stomach.

"Such pleasure." She gasps, her body lifting toward him.

He tugs off her bottoms. His lips suck on her hip bone as he tugs down on her underwear.

Her hips rise to help him. "Have... You could taste."

Vision first frees her legs of the offending clothes. Then he gets between her knees and kisses up her inner thigh. His tongue flicks over her new wetness.

"Oh." She draws a sharp breath. It's strange but good. "Is it okay?"

"It is strange but good. Is it okay for you?"

"It is different. It could be stimulating, though, with the right placement." That's when she remembers and gently touches his temple so their minds are open to each other. "Feel with me."

Vision experiments. He uses different parts of his tongue, sometimes more, sometimes less. He tries different placements and force. It helps to feel what she feels, to truly know if what he is doing is pleasurable to her. He does his best to find what is best for her.

Wanda moans happily. "This was very good idea, though I still prefer you inside."

"May I be inside now?" He asks it innocently, wanting to please her.

"Please, love. Please share my pleasure." She reaches for his hands. He takes her hand and moves up her body. His pants disappear as his lips meet hers.

She meets his mouth hungrily, her tongue parting his lips to taste and feel and capture. The heels of her hands press into his back, digging in as they move lower, encouraging him to be one with her. A thin film sheathes his cock before he gently pushes into her. He closes his eyes as both her pleasure and his own passes through his body.

"Vision." It's soft as it leaves her lips, but filled with desire. Her knees draw up and her thighs press against his. "Please continue."

He slowly begins his rhythm, each movement filled with love. "My beautiful Wanda."

Her hands dance up and down his back, sending little jolts of shared pleasure into all his nerves. "My only Vision. I love you." She captures his mouth once more.

It feels as though they are truly one, completely sharing the amazing experience. Wanda wonders if she'll ever be able to have sex without sharing like this. It's intense but in an amazing way that she can't imagine not sharing. It also guides Vision to ensure he's pleasing her in the best way possible. It guides his movements, his touch. It tells him that he should suck her nipples lightly but pinch them hard.

And it encourages Wanda's nails to take down his back, her legs to wrap around his hips, and her playful small bites to his chest, neck, and shoulders. He feels her getting close but not as quickly as he is. His hand goes to her clit and stimulates it. That helps. 

Soon they are getting there together. Her ecstasy reverberates through his mind like a bell, barely echoed by the cry on her lips. And she grips onto him, as though afraid she'll shake to pieces if she lets go. His release vibrates in time to hears. It's more intense than he remembers, feeling connected and whole but on a different plane of existence.

It takes several minutes for their breathing to calm again. Wanda gently pulls their minds apart. "That will never grow old."

"Never." He agrees then kisses her gently. It's strange to be alone again.

She caresses his cheek with the back of her hand. "Do you like the sharing? It is not too much?"

"It was at first. Now I can't imagine not sharing so intimately." He kisses her again.

She sucks gently on his lip. "Some find my mind too much. Pietro and I share often but nothing like that."

"I hope not." He touches her lip. "You make me very greedy. I only want you to share this with me."

"If you wish." She kisses his fingers. "When we marry, I will connect our minds always."

"Then how will I surprise you?" He smiles.

"Do you wish to? Well, we can decide. Maybe just a seed so we can talk when needed." It's her turn to touch his lips.

"I would like to surprise you sometimes. When I propose for example."

"That is very fair." Her smile becomes a bit shy at that.

Vision strokes her cheek. "Beautiful Wanda. Your eyes shine with otherworldly light."

"You are too kind." She kisses him softly. "So sweet to me."

He drinks her in. "You deserve all that and more." His fingers glide down her arm.

"I do not, but I love you for wanting to give it to me. I wish to share all with you." She turns her hand to catch his.

They lay in silence for a while, giving each other soft smiles. Then a quick series of raps are heard against the door. Pietro's voice comes directly after. "Wanda, Rogue and I bring back candy if you and Vision wish to share."

She gives Vision a look then a playful smile. "We will join, just 5 minutes." She calls back.

"Okay. We are on couch." He calls through the door.

"5 minutes. Maybe 10." She promises again before pushing Vision down to the mattress to kiss him.

He kisses back slowly then smiles at her. "You do have a sweet tooth don't you?"

"This is why you are so very delicious to me." She nips at his lip and moves slowly down to sit between his legs.

He looks at her and plays with her hands. "Perhaps we could bring your candy back here."

She raises her eyebrows. "I think you are not so hungry for sweets."

"I'm hungry for your sweetness." He smiles. "Mainly I want to look upon your naked form."

"A moment." She lets Pietro know with her mind that she won't be coming. Then she rubs her hands over Vision's belly. "Where were we?"

"Should we not go satisfy your sweet tooth?"

"I am satisfying a sweet tooth." She looks down at his cock. She's read about this, but isn't sure how not to be awkward. Leaning in, she kisses his hip.

He pets her hair and watches and waits.

"It is my wish to taste you, my sweet thing." She strokes between his thighs as she licks the length of his cock.

He intakes a quick breath as his synthetic blood rushes to where she is tasting him. Encouraged by his response, Wanda follows with soft sucking kisses.

"Wanda, where did you learn this?"

"I read about it." She rubs his testicles experimentally.

His lips opens. "That's nice."

"Mother and father sometimes joke of fanfiction, so I looked and took some ideas." Her mouth replaces her hand and she sucks tenderly.

Vision moans softly as his hand caresses the back of her head. He searches for this fanfiction. "Ah yes."

She smiles as she takes hold of his cock and nibbles along the length. His mind goes blank as pleasure washes over him. "Wanda." He moans softly. She kisses the tip and slowly takes him into his mouth. She takes him a little too far at first, nearly gagging, and moves to a more comfortable length.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry." She continues.

He pets her head with a smile. "Be careful."

She smiles and nods, going down more cautiously.

He moans softly at her attentions. "Amazing."

She explores him, learning every inch by feel with her lips and tongue. Anything that doesn't fit in her mouth, she strokes with her hand.

His hands fist the sheets. "I'm going to ejaculate."

"Go ahead." She prepares herself, uncertain she'll like the taste. She keeps trying to stimulate him to his finish.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Aaaah." He can feel the semen pump out of him.

She does her best to swallow though she can't help coughing and spluttering a bit between the flavour and the quantity. Vision quickly grabs a tissue from the nightstand and offers it to her.

"Thank you." She dabs at her mouth and at him. "It is not as easy as I read."

"You did not have to try to swallow." He tells her.

"That is true. But I wish to try." She crawls up his body, planting kisses along the way.

"I feel as you did." He caresses her hair. "It was stimulating, but I prefer being inside your vagina."

"Okay." She nuzzles into his chest and kisses his throat.

His arms wrap around her. "Do you wish for your candy now?"

"A little bit." She chuckles. "But you are very comfortable."

"As are you, my Scarlet Witch."

She bites her lip. "Mmn. I like that."

"I like you. Very much." He kisses her lips gently.

"And I like you, my Vision." She presses her forehead to his cheek.

He breathes in the scent of her, of them. He closes his eyes and smiles.


	167. Good Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess tries to patch Matt up. Pietro inspires an anti-hate rally.

Jess frowns as she sits above the city. She's playing with a scrap of fabric on her arm that was ripped during an earlier fight. She's going to have to sew it. She hates sewing.

Daredevil walks over to her, his lip bloody and ribs sore. His upper arm is scorched from a bullet graze. "Spider Woman?"

"Daredevil?" She looks up and immediately sighs. "You need to work on your healing factor." She goes to him, hands brushing gently to assess his wounds.

"I don't have one." He reminds her. "Although Claire has wondered how I'm still alive."

"Don't blame her. I have a first aid kit in my flat, we can patch you up." She pauses. "Unless you'd prefer to visit Claire?"

The corners of his mouth go up just a little. "I think she'd prefer I _not_ visit her."

Jess chuckles. "Fair enough. You actually done?"

He stops and listens. "Not yet." He runs to his right. He jumps across two rooftops. On the other side of that building, he jumps down, using the fire escapes to safely get into the alley where a man is being beaten by two others.

She opens her arms to glide down after him. She lands, sticking to the wall, and watches as Daredevil dispatches the two quite easily, rendering them unconscious.

"Th-thank you." The older man looks as frightened of Daredevil as he had been of the men who had been hurting him.

This is when Jess hops down. "Come, sir, I'll walk you home. Devil? You know where to meet me."

"Who...Who are you?"

"They call me Spider Woman. I sometimes work with the Avengers." She offers the man her hand.

He takes it reluctantly. "Do you know Jessica Jones?"

"I have had the chance to meet her." She pats his hand. "She's very funny."

Daredevil goes to Jess' apartment and waits on her fire escape.

Once she's sure it's safe, Jess heads home, meeting Daredevil on the fire escape since she's in costume. "Oh, you're a right mess." She wipes some blood off his lip with her thumb.

"I've been worse." He gives a small smile. "So he was a Jessica Jones fan."

"Apparently. Can't tell Carol, she'll freak." She pushes open the window so they can both climb in. "Shirt off." She heads to the bathroom.

He was going to ask about Carol, but taking his shirt off is causing him to wince in pain.

Jess comes back, pulling her mask off, with a first aid kit. "What did you do this time?"

"Took on too many. And they had one really big guy." He gingerly touches his ribs to make sure none are broken.

"It's starting to bruise." She grabs a washcloth to deal with the bleeding first.

"They're just bruised."

She gently kisses his lower lip. "I could get you a cold compress, but there's not much more I could do. Well, aside from offer you my bed."

"I'm afraid I won't be much fun tonight."

"No, not with those ribs. But we did say something about being friends. Lay down and get comfortable. I'll get that compress for you." She kisses his cheek and gets up to grab it from the freezer.

He slowly lowers himself onto her bed.

She returns and helps him to lay the compress against his ribs. "Are you comfortable? Would you like you pants off? Your mask?"

"Mask." He takes it off. "Thank you. So how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It involved a panicking Carol and visiting Jones." She pulls off her costume and curls into bed next to him, head against his shoulder. "How about you?"

"Karen and I joined Foggy and his family. It was..." He smiles. "Interesting."

"Interesting usually means bad." Jess teases.

He chuckles. "Not bad. Just funny. Foggy's parents are, well, everyone thinks their parents are embarrassing."

"I wouldn't know." Jess shrugs. "But it's good to hear you enjoyed yourself."

Matt decides to change the subject. "So Carol was concerned about this Jessica Jones?"

"We've worked a few cases together in past. She's sort of a friend." Jess explains.

"Good to know." He licks his lips. "Must have been an interesting few cases."

She laughs. "Working with two alcoholics? I'm amazed I remember any of it."

"Are you an alcoholic?" He's trying to remember if he's seen her drink alcohol.

"No. Just the occasional drink for me. I've seen what it did to Carol." She frowns, fingers dancing over his chest.

"Oh. I see."

"A secret? Tony Stark was her AA sponsor. They knew each other before the whole Iron Man thing through Rhodes."

Matt turns his head towards her. "I think she needs a new sponsor."

Jess's brow furrows. "For AA? But she's sober. Has been a couple years."

"That's great. But I meant Tony Stark. I'm fairly certain he doesn't abstain from alcohol."

"You've spent as much time with him as I have." She gently strokes his lip. "But I don't think he and Carol are as close anymore, not since she stopped dating Rhodes."

He nods. "Honestly, I have no interest in the personal lives of the Avengers."

"Just Carol and Bucky and Steve?" She grins.

"They're my friends." He gives a half shrug. "Well, my clients anyway."

Jess nods. "I'm sure Carol would say friend. She cares about everyone."

He nods. "She and Steve seem very similar that way."

"Again, I don't spend much time with him. I do have lovely memories of him in naught but gold pants." She chuckles.

"Oh?" He asks her about it and gets not only a description of the costume but of the infamous punch given to Bucky.

"I actually respected him for a moment there. I'm slipping." The last is in jest.

"Sure. I mean why would you respect a decorated war hero who has come back from being experimented on and brainwashed only to make your best friend in the whole world happy and invite you to Thanksgiving, acknowledging you as a member of the family when his own best friend wasn't even invited." He shrugs. "Nothing to respect there."

She pouts and her voice becomes petty. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I'm your friend." He smiles. "That means I get to tell you when you're being an ass."

"He started it." She sounds childish even to herself.

"Well that's...mature." The sarcasm is very evident.

She groans. "Don't do this to me. We've discussed before why I'm uncomfortable."

"Fine. But Bucky is a client and a friend. So don't assume I'm okay with you insulting him." Matt is starting to think he should go home.

Sighing, she nods. "Sorry. You should rest, heal up."

"Yeah." He sits up with a groan.

"What are you doing?" She sits up with him.

"Heading home." He puts his mask back on.

"You can stay. I won't bother you." She curses at herself as she realizes she sounds like she's begging.

"My suits are all at home. And I don't want to risk falling asleep here." He finds his shirt and slowly puts it on. "Thanks for the TLC."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." She tucks him in a bit. "Get home safe. You've got enough bruises tonight."

"I'll do my best." He climbs out the window and into the chilly night.

"You still owe me coffee." She calls after him.

Matt checks on Claire before going home. She isn't at her apartment. Must be working a night shift. He doesn't try to verify. Instead he gets into his place the back way. He undresses slowly, almost wishing Jess was there to help. Then he gets into bed and lets sleep overtake him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve curses quietly, crumpling the paper and throwing it across the room. He's frustrated this morning, his mind feeling pressured and rushed. He'd turned to art to relax but is only becoming more frustrated. Ink chases after the discarded ball of paper. Smudge decides he needs more attention and jumps up onto Steve's workspace, lying down directly in front of him. He meows and reaches his paws out to the human.

"You're worse than your mother." He informs the kitten while scratching his belly. "I won't have anything ready for Christmas at this rate."

He meows again and paws at Steve's hand. That's when the phone alerts them that there's a text. It's Loki. 'Would I disturb you if I worked from home?'

'Of course not.' It's not like he's getting anything done.

Smudge lifts his head then runs out with Ink. A moment later, Loki walks in with them following. "They hired someone new, and they talk incessantly. I can't concentrate." He hugs Steve from behind. "And I missed you."

Steve leans into him. "You could always make their mouth disappear."

"Apparently that's frowned upon. As is taking their voice." He looks at the blank paper with the cat hair. "Have the children been preventing you from working?" That's when Smudge jumps back on the table.

"No. I can't draw today." He scoops the kitten into his lap.

"Stuck?" Loki straightens up. "Perhaps you just need the proper inspiration."

Steve sighs. "Maybe."

He rubs circles over the top of his back. "We could grab some merchandise and go to a hospital. That usually cheers you up."

"Not today." Steve shakes his head. He's clearly a bit grumpy.

Loki sets down his computer bag and forces himself into Steve's lap. "What's wrong?" It's more of a command to tell him than a question.

Steve quietly admits. "Thinking about Tony."

"What about Tony?" Loki wonders.

"I'm trying to draw him something for Christmas but the only thing I can think of that he might like is that Goddamn suit of his." Steve's fist hits the table.

"Would he not like a drawing of Pepper?" Loki gently suggests.

Steve rubs his forehead. "He'd probably call it useless."

"He's not heartless. Draw him with Pepper." Loki chuckles. "Or draw one of his robots."

"You think so?" Steve frowns, he seems so insecure.

Loki strokes his head. "What's the real problem?"

"I don't..." He sighs, blue eyes sad. "Pepper's right. Things aren't okay and I don't know how to make it that way."

"Do you wish you discuss it?"

"No." Steve rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

"Would you prefer to train me? Or do you want to wallow with some hot chocolate, a blankie, and a movie."

Steve's arms tighten around Loki as he considers his options. "Wallow."

He nods. "Go fetch a blankie. I'll make the hot chocolate and meet you on the couch." He rises but not before giving Steve a kiss.

"Thank you, baby." Steve goes to find a big, fluffy fleece blanket.

Loki heads to the kitchen. He returns with two mugs topped with whipped cream. "I have to work. But I can sit with you while I do."

Steve nods. He's wrapped in the blanket on the couch and opens his arms for Loki.

"One moment." He walks quickly to get his laptop and return. Then he sits against Steve with a sigh. He takes a moment to enjoy it before opening his laptop. Steve rests against his love, holding him close. It gives him a sense of reassurance. Loki opens his computer and starts looking through emails. "You can turn on the television if you wish."

"Not yet." Steve nuzzles into Loki's shoulder.

"The President just sent an invitation to the State dinner for the Chancellor of Germany. It's in January." They will be on their honeymoon.

"We won't be here. Suggest Sam or Carol." He kisses Loki's shoulder.

"I'm not sure it works that way, but I will." He can't help but notice that Steve didn't suggest Tony. But perhaps he thought the billionaire was already invited.

He also figured if he wasn't, it's probably better not to have a person so known for drinking represent them. He gently kisses Loki's neck. "I'm probably just over thinking everything as always. Maybe I just need to go away with you and it'll be better."

"Soon, my love." Loki presses against him. "Soon your nieces will be here. I'm sure that will help."

"Yes, having my best friend accessible most of the time will be great." He sighs. "Sorry. I'm not in a good place today."

"It's fine." He sighs. "I don't feel like working today. Perhaps we should brainstorm what you'd like to do next year."

"You?" He tries to tease, making himself seem more cheerful than he is.

Loki chuckles. "Well obviously. I was talking more public objectives. Do we concentrate on the school program? Would you like to do more with the Sarah Rogers people?"

Steve considers. "Both. But..." He frowns. "Aren't I going to have to start retreating from public life?"

"Oh." If Steve is female, that could make things a bit odd. "That's up to you. We will need a plan on how to deal with any pregnancy."

"Could you use your magic to make me look like my public self but still be female?" Steve's uncertain. "The rest of the time, we can say I'm focusing on training or something?"

Loki can't help but wonder if it is safety or shame that brings this request. He supposes it doesn't matter. "It will tax me a bit. But I can manage."

"Unless you think coming out as a woman would go over well?" Steve's brow furrows.

"I work for you, starlight. You must do whatever you're comfortable with." He turns to look into his blue eyes. "There is no judgment from me whatever you decide."

"It's not just my choice, when it comes to your baby." His grip tightens and he kisses Loki's neck.

He cocks his head to give more room. "I want you to be safe and happy."

Steve presses a few more gentle kisses. "You make me happy. I'm not sure what will be safe."

"Honestly I'm more concerned with the vampires. Though I suppose I shouldn't be. People can be so horrid to each other."

"I am more concerned about enemies. Will they target me more if they think me weak or vulnerable due to pregnancy?" Steve frowns.

"We can say you're on sabbatical or an extended honeymoon." Loki grins. "I rather like that idea."

"Extended honeymoon?" He nibbles Loki's ear. "Would anyone believe I'd take that much time off work?"

"I don't know. Probably not." He shrugs. "We'll figure something out."

Steve nods. "I don't care what it takes, I want you to have that chance to be a father."

Quietly, Loki admits. "I don't think it's as important to me as it is to you."

Steve's finger brushes over Loki's collar bone. "I'm not sure how you want me to take that." Does Loki not want kids? Had he been lying?

"I just mean I'm not in as much of a rush as you are to get pregnant." He shrugs. "I just don't want you to put pressure on yourself. I've noticed those who try very hard have the most difficult time getting pregnant."

"Oh. Oh." Steve returns to his kisses. "We'll conceive when we conceive. I know it takes a long time, sometimes. We'll just stop with protection, keep one of us female and pray for the best."

"You won't get disappointed or anxious?" Loki doesn't know why he asked that. He knows Steve will say he won't and most likely feel just that if it doesn't happen within six months.

Steve takes a deep breath. "We both know I will. Well, anxious, for sure. You're the one who's called me martyr so often."

"I know. I shouldn't have asked." He turns his body towards his lover. "Steve? I promise I'll do my best to give you a child."

"Loki, you will still have my love even if it doesn't happen." He kisses his love softly.

"Thank you." Loki takes another kiss. "I'm not helping you feel better am I."

"You know I've always preferred your honesty. It makes me feel good that you trust me."

"More than anyone else." He turns back to his computer and starts looking at websites to make a calendar for next year, first marking when each of Steve's books is releasing.

Steve goes quiet for a while, really quiet, as he thinks about what he wants to do. It's too quiet. Loki puts on music, the Cliks for Steve. Comforted by the familiar music, Steve finally speaks up. "I think it'll be better if I come out that I'll be living as a woman a couple years."

Loki pauses for a moment. "If you think that will be best."

"I'm not sure, but I think it'll cause the least headaches." He decides.

"You don't have to decide now."

"We could do some tests?" Steve suggests? "See how the public responds to seeing one or both of us change gender?"

He continues working. "I should go first. I am a sorcerer after all."

"Okay." Steve shifts back and starts rubbing Loki's shoulders.

"Mmm. That's nice."

Steve keeps it up. "You carry too much stress all the time."

"I'm afraid that's who we are, love. You worry and wallow; I stress and snipe." He sighs and closes the computer.

"And then we fuck so we can feel good and safe and happy for ten minutes." He kisses Loki's ear.

"Ten minutes? Is that all?" He pouts. "Surely we have more stamina than that."

Steve smiles. "Okay, small exaggeration. to say not long enough."

Loki puts his computer on the coffee table then turns to give Steve a long smooch. "We're not always so bad."

"It comes and goes." Steve admits.

He nods. "And we have each other to see us through."

Steve smiles, shyness there. "I can do anything with you."

Loki kisses him. "I suddenly need to prove that we can go longer than 10 minutes."

"You need to, do you?" Steve chuckles. "Well, I won't stop you."

"Need." Loki reiterates with a kiss. "You know how egotistical I am." He kisses him again. "Can't have you spreading rumors I can't last."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "I guess that means you want me spreading my legs?"

"At the very least." He pulls away. "If that's alright with you."

"You are alright with me."

His brow furrows. "Are we just masking the pain?"

Steve's lips purse as he considers it. "Isn't that life? But no, love. I'm worried about things with Tony but I do have a lot to be happy for. Even if I am grumpy. Maybe you can help me remember them?"

Loki's fingers touch Steve's lips. "I'll do my best." He kisses those lush lips with tenderness.

Steve sighs. "We'll be married soon, in less than a month."

"We're already married. This is just a party and a piece of paper." He strokes the blond hair. "My heart, my soul, my everything is yours."

A nod. "You're right, of course. My love." He kisses Loki softly.

Loki shifts to straddle his love. The kisses deepen. He pulls away and smiles softly. "I love you. All the rest doesn't matter."

"One thing matters." Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "I love you, too."

The smile widens. "Silly me forgetting how important that is."

"You're so beautiful." Steve kisses him again, slow and soft. His hands gently hold Loki's neck, thumbs stroking his cheeks.

Just as the world is disappearing, Pietro walks in. There's a scowl on his face, and he doesn't notice the two men on the couch as he passes them to get to the kitchen.

Steve sighs, kissing Loki's chin. "You go ahead to bed. I'll check on him."

He nods and slowly gets off of Steve. Grabbing his computer, he heads to the bedroom.

Steve sighs again and rubs his face. Then he gets up to head to the kitchen and check on Pietro. The white-haired young man is leaning against the counter drinking water. There is a balled-up piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey." Steve tries to seem casual, looking for a bottle of wine.

The glass is lowered. "Hey."

"What's up?" He goes for a bottle of red. "I thought you were out for the day?"

He shrugs. "I went to museum to buy presents. But I am no longer in Christmas mood."

Steve looks at him, rubbing his shoulder. "They were rude to you?"

"They were handing out this. A little boy gave it to me." Pietro hands him the crumpled paper. It's announcing an anti-mutant and anti-super power rally this coming weekend at the National Mall.

Steve's eyebrows go up. "You busy? We can host an anti-rally rally." He calls loudly for Loki to join them.

"Anti-rally rally?" Pietro looks either confused or unconvinced.

"Peaceful protest. Because we believe hate speech is wrong." Steve smooths the paper, looking at it again.

Loki walks in without his suit jacket and tie. "You yelled?"

Steve hands over the paper. "We don't like this."

He reads it. As he does, his eyes darken. "No we certainly don't."

"We can't deny their freedom of speech, but I think we can tell them we don't like what they're saying." Steve explains. "I want to host a sit in against hate speech at the same time."

"Alright. Any place in particular?"

"Near by. Lincoln memorial?"

His mouth scrunches up as he thinks about the logistics. They'll need a permit and a way to get the word out as well as media coverage. "I'll see what strings I can pull. Do any politicians owe you favors?"

"I doubt it? Ask Tony, though." Steve's already texting the billionaire with a photo of the notice.

"I assume it will be at the same time." Loki takes another breath. "I'll let you know if I can get the Lincoln Memorial. Pietro, you and Steve make a list of celebrities who might join us." He rushes out of the room to start making calls.

"He's good." He nods toward Loki then starts going through his phone, sending texts.

Pietro stands awkwardly. "I do not know celebrities."

"Oh, no worries. I know a few." Steve smiles at him. "You could let the X-Men know, though."

He nods and calls Rogue.

An hour later, Loki finds Steve. He grins. "Well, you'll have to attend a few birthday parties, but I got the Lincoln Memorial." He gives a little bow.

"You are my favourite." Steve gives Loki a deep kiss. "Jimmy Fallon can't make it, but promises to do a piece on it. I did get Nathan Fillion and Neil Patrick Harris, though. I'd I've mentioned it on the twitter I never use, so we might get a few others."

"Excellent. I'll call the Daily Show and the Nightly Show. As well as the major news networks."

Pietro lets them know the X-Men will send representatives.

Steve nods. "Carol said she'd like to come, but it's too close to her birth date. Guess that means no Buck, either."

Loki nods. "I'll let the group's PR team know." He does not look thrilled by the prospect. "Pietro, we need a quick effective social media campaign. Could you start coming up with some ideas?"

He nods. "I will try."

"Do or do not. There is no try." Loki quotes.

"Maybe something with Carol?" Steve suggests. "That way she can still be involved even if she can't make it."

Pietro agrees. "I will talk to her."

Loki steps away for a bit to call the office. After a few moments, his voice can be heard. "I wanted to be sure we could get the venue first." Then again. "Tony knew. And I'm letting you know now. Yes. But this is not an Avengers event." His voice rises again. "Why don't we let Carol decide. If she chooses you, then by all means you can handle it."

Steve looks over. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy." The tone of voice says different. He takes a breath. "Apparently I stepped on some toes." He shrugs. "They'll get over it."

A frown crosses Steve's face, he's concerned. He holds out his hand for Loki. Loki takes it and gives it a kiss. "It's a good thing you're so beautiful inside and out."

"It's a better thing that you're gifted with words, a statesman and negotiator through and through." Steve smiles warmly.

He chuckles. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Steve winks with a chuckle. "I don't need to get everywhere."

"No?" He steps closer. "Where do you need to go?"

"Just one place." Steve's finger trails down Loki's chest.

"Well unfortunately that will have to wait. My boss has decided to hold a rally at the last minute, and I'm very busy." He pouts.

"Well, you'll still need relaxation." Steve kisses his forehead. "Want to continue that massage we started?"

"Maybe after dinner." He raises his eyebrows. "What will be having for dinner?"

Steve tilts his head. "What would you like?"

"Whatever you wish."

"You?" Steve grins and kisses Loki.

Loki's arms wrap around his shoulders. "And what will I be having?"

"Mmn. Well, if I'm not good enough, I could call Sam over for you." Steve teases, his own arms encircling Loki's waist.

He laughs. "Don't tempt me. How about cheeseburgers?"

Steve nods. "If that's what my baby wants."

"Your baby wants lots of things." He sighs. "But I really should get back to drumming up support for your rally."

"Thank you." Steve gives him another slow kiss before pulling away to start on supper.

Loki finds Pietro, and they start brainstorming on ways to get the word out. Soon Pietro goes back to Steve. "Father, could you maybe draw flyer for the protest?"

"Hmmn? Of course." He's in the middle of shaping beef into patties. "Just not this second."

"Okay. Can I help?" He offers, sounding as though wanting to show his gratitude.

"Drawing the flyers or with supper?"

"I mean supper. I am no artist."

Steve grins. "I could use some tomatoes sliced, lettuce washed, and buns cut."

He nods and washes his hands. "Thank you. I do not know if people will come, but it is nice to have an opposing protest."

"To stand against injustice, even alone, is the right thing to do." Steve smiles.

"It is not what is done in Sokovia." He notes as he gets the tomatoes.

Steve chuckles. "Maybe it should be?"

"Maybe." He chops quickly then moves on to the lettuce.

"I believe in standing for the right even if the whole world is against you. You must plant yourself like a tree, bending with the storm but keeping your place." Steve sets his patties to start cooking in a grill pan.

"You have strong morals. It is why Wanda and I adopted you."

Steve glances over. "And you have good hearts. It's why I adopted you."

Pietro chuckles. "Good hearts but maybe not so good judgment. Do I see pattern?"

"You're just like every other Avenger?" Steve suggests.

"I meant mother."

Steve shrugs. "Maybe a little."

He concentrates on the lettuce. "Do you think Vision's heart is also good?"

"Thor certainly does, and I've always trusted his judgment. He led me to Loki." He flips the burgers. "He's certainly been fighting for the right side."

"He wishes to marry Wanda. I told him he must ask properly and have long engagement."

"That's fair. But how do you really feel about it?" Steve smiles

He shrugs. "She is my sister. No one is good enough."

Steve nods. "You know who is good enough? The one that makes her happy. The one who loves her completely. The one she can't live without."

Pietro rolls his eyes. "Yes, father. Now I feel small. Thank you."

"I never said that was Vision." Steve shakes his head. "I get jealous sometimes, I wish I'd had a brother who took care of me the way you take care of her."

Cocking his head, he looks at Steve. "You had Bucky."

"True enough." Steve ducks his head with a smile. "Though it's not quite the same."

"No. But then I wished my parents were still alive." He shrugs. "Everyone's life is difficult."

Steve nods, putting his hand on Pietro's shoulder. "I know this."

"The people who put on this hate rally do not." Pietro's shoulders slump. "Rogue told me how she has been treated. I am amazed she would still fight to protect them."

Steve pulls him into a hug. "For every bully out there, there's dozens being bullied. That's who you fight for. That's who we save."

Pietro pats his back a few times. "Yes, father."

"Good. Now find your mother. Is your sister home? Supper's ready." Steve starts putting everything on the table.

He goes to do as Steve says, texting Wanda as he goes to get Loki. Loki arrives with the cats behind already meowing for their food.

Steve chuckles. "Oh mother, did you not feed them this week?"

"Apparently." He goes through the ritual, finally silencing them when he sets their food down.

"They get that from you." Steve puts a glass of wine in Loki's hand.

"Thank you. And what? The singing?" He smiles and starts to sing. "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide."

Steve kisses him. "The singing? Try begging. Begging for food." He teases with tickles.

Loki giggles and squirms away. "If I spill this wine, it's your fault."

"I'll make you lick it up." He winks. "Is your sister coming, Pietro?"

"I am still waiting to hear back."

"What was she doing?"

The door opens and closes. "Sorry, I am back!" There's a sound of bags as Wanda carries her day's shopping to their room.

Loki smiles. Then he bats his eyes at Steve. "Please may we eat now? Meow meow meow."

Steve groans. "Yes, love, you may start."

Pietro raises an eyebrow. "Mother, you are more weird than normal."

Wanda joins shortly, smoothing her dress. "I am now done shopping for Christmas."

"Already?" Loki asks surprised. "I don't think we've even started. Have we?" The question is directed at Steve.

Steve shakes his head. "Nope."

Loki turns to the young woman. "Wanda, can I hire you to do our Christmas shopping?"

"No. I am done. Malls are crazy already." She shakes her head.

Pietro gives her a hopeful look. "You buy for both of us, yes?"

"Some things, not all." She sticks out her tongue.

"I love you." He smiles at her.

She pokes his chest. "I want good gift."

"I will get you great gift."

"Best gift."

Steve chuckles. "Children."

Loki nods. "He'll probably get her a huge box of gummy bears and pop rocks."

"Hey!" Pietro glares at the sorcerer.

"Vision does not like when I kiss with pop rocks." Wanda giggles. "So not good."

"Too exciting?" Loki teases. "Or not the right kind of exciting?"

"He does not like when they snap his lips." She shakes her head.

"Mmm." Loki closes his eyes and enjoys his cheeseburger.

Steve pauses his own eating to enjoy Loki's enjoyment.

"Perfect." Loki sighs. He looks at Steve. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." He reaches over to wipe some sauce from Loki's lip. He kisses the thumb which just encourages Steve to lean in for a kiss of his own.

Pietro looks at Wanda. "I think we are third and fourth wheel."

"They cannot help themselves." She shakes her head.

"You must want Vision now." He looks a little sad, his own thoughts turning to Jess.

"No." She reaches for Pietro's hand. "I have my brother."

He smiles at her. "And I have my sister."

"We send them to bed then we watch movie, okay?" Wanda winks.

"Something funny."

"Christmas movie."

"Funny Christmas movie." Pietro responds.

"Done." Wanda agrees.

Loki smiles. "You should see the Muppet Christmas Carol."

Steve agrees from his spot nibbling Loki's neck.

Pietro nods at Wanda, indicating he's fine with that.

"We will find." She smiles.

Loki giggles when Steve gets to a sensitive spot. "We should finish eating first."

One last kiss and Steve pulls away. "If you say so."

They return to eating and discussion their impromptu protest, filling Wanda in on how it came about. Wanda decides she definitely wants to go. She gives Pietro a proud smile. "Look what you start."

"Not me. Little boy spreading hate without understanding." He shakes his head. "Poor boy may find he may be a mutant. And then what?"

"And then he hates himself." Loki explains.

"Or he finds people like us who accept him." Steve points out. "If he's lucky. Which is why we need to be seen."

Loki nods. "You were right to be upset by it, Pietro. And now something good will come out of it."

"This is the real fight, is it not?" Wanda looks at Steve. "This is really why you want Avengers through the world."

Steve nods. "You got me. Acceptance is a big part of the mission."

Loki looks at Steve as though he were some rare creature whose beauty is beyond description.

"My goal with the Avengers is to be able to reach out and help people, all people. To offer a place to those scene as freaks for their abilities and to stop those who would abuse those abilities to harm others."

"You're starting to sound like Charles." Loki tells him.

Steve grins. "He's a good man, I'll take it as a compliment."

"And I'm sure he'd be flattered."

"Exactly." Steve shoves what's left of his burger in his mouth.

Pietro looks around. "You two go off. Wanda and I will clean."

Steve swallows. "You sure?"

He nods. "Even if I go your speed, I will be faster."

"Fine, fine. Come on, Lo'." Steve chuckles and goes to lift Loki out of his chair.

Loki protests as he's flung over Steve's shoulder. Finally, he just sighs. "Goodnight, children."

Wanda wiggles her fingers at him.

Steve playfully swats Loki's butt. "So lovely."

"I'm glad you like it. Now I believe you said something about a massage." Loki grins.

"One butt massage coming up." Steve teases as he lays Loki on the bed.

Loki rolls onto his stomach and lies with his arms out. "I'm ready."

"You're still dressed." Steve sits beside him and pulls at his shirt.

He groans then sits up to remove his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as possible.

Steve undoes Loki's pants at the same time. "You are moments away from melting, love.*

"I can't wait." He steals a kiss.

"Back down." Steve has a hand on Loki's back as he reaches for some oil.

Loki unmakes the bed first then lies back down on his stomach. He sighs. "I love our bed."

"More than me, or so it seems sometimes." Steve teases as he warms oil between his hands. Soon he's working it into Loki's shoulders.

He groans in pleasure. "Never more than you. Nothing more than you."

"You sure?" His hands slide in gentle circles, digging in for every knot.

"Positive." He groans as those knots are worked out.

Steve runs his knuckles down Loki's spine. "Not even JARVIS? I remember when you threatened to marry him."

"Mmm. I'm sure."

"Do you remember that? You accidentally told Bucky that you could make a duplicate for sex." Steve chuckles, seeking out more tense areas.

Loki groans again. "I can barely think right now let alone remember."

Steve laughs. "Sorry." He keeps working, gradually moving lower.

"Don't be sorry. This is wonderful."

"I meant for talking." He pushes Loki's pants down and off so he can work on ass and legs.

"I love your voice." Loki replies.

"Mmn." He kisses the base of Loki's spine. The sorcerer hums happily. His hands slide over Loki's thighs, then his calves. Finally he massages each slender foot.

"I've melted." Loki mumbles. Steve chuckles and stretches out beside Loki. He skootches over and wraps himself around Steve. "You have too many clothes on."

"You sure?" He starts unbuckling his jeans as he snuggles into Loki.

"Very. Take them off, soldier."

The jeans go off, falling to the floor. They're soon joined by Steve's boxers and v neck. The continue the kisses they started way back during dinner. Soft touches and strokes are added.

"What do you have in mind, night sky?" Steve sucks on Loki's lip and kisses his chin.

"Nothing." He kisses those soft lips. "Just whatever feels good."

"This. Now." Steve runs his hands through Loki's hair and down his back.

Loki smiles against his lips. "Definitely."

"I'm so glad I have you. And that you learned to get along with Bucky." Steve nuzzles his cheek.

He chuckles. "I had to. I couldn't lose you."

Steve nods. "I'm thinking about it because of Pietro. He's jealous of Vision."

"Just as Wanda was jealous of Jess?" He kisses Steve's neck.

"Yup." Steve pulls Loki closer.

Loki gives Steve's ass a little squeeze. "Hopefully Wanda will have better luck." He kisses his lover's neck.

"Well, Pietro has people to talk to about it." Steve .holds Loki close.

"Mmm. No more talk."

"Sorry." Steve whispers quietly.

Loki shifts to be able to kiss down and over Steve's chest. He does it languidly, sometimes pressing his tongue against the skin first, sometimes sucking on it last. As he does his hands wander, and his pelvis gently grinds. Steve moans softly, caressing Loki's shoulders. His hips move up against his love encouraging. He gets down to Steve's belly button then re-ascends the muscular torso, worshipping it just as he had before. The grinding becomes more forceful as his lips reach Steve's neck once again.

"Loki." Steve's fingers curl into his love's hair and tug. "You are maddening."

"Thank you." He grabs the lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers. His lips claim Steve's just before pushing a single finger into his love's ass. Steve cries out against Loki's lips. His pleasure is obvious by the way he spreads his legs.

"You're perfect. Perfect for me. My starlight." Loki breathes against his lover's lips as his finger does its work.

"And you, you. Oh. There's no words." Steve arches up against Loki with a needy whimper.

Loki adds a second finger. It still amazes him how responsive and sensual Steve is. One doesn't think of Captain America being particularly sexual, but Steve Rogers is another matter though very few see it. And it is a sight that always arouses the former god. He finds himself becoming impatient to claim him.

Steve wriggles beneath him. "Loki. I need you. Please." His hips rise in want.

"You aren't stretched enough."

"Fuck. But I want you now." His fingers dig into Loki's shoulders. "My love, my night sky. Fill me, hold me, complete me."

"Alright." Loki can't deny him. His fingers come out. Then he lubes up his cock. He presses against Steve's entrance. "Are you sure?"

"Are you beautiful?"

"Depends on whom you ask." Loki replies.

Steve squeezes his shoulder. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes."

He smiles. With a kiss to his love's lips, Loki pushes slowly in. Steve slowly lets out his breath, as though making room for Loki. It's tight and there's some burn from the stretch but Steve couldn't be happier. He wraps a leg around Loki, encouraging him deeper. Loki stops about halfway in. When he is satisfied that Steve is ready, he continues pushing in.

"You feel so good." Steve whispers, his hands trailing down Loki's back.

"You feel like home." Loki smiles then starts with shallow thrusts.

"Mmn." Steve shuts his eyes to focus on the feeling. His hips move against Loki and he massages his lover's ass. He could do this all night.

Loki deepens his movements, his ass smoothly moving up and back as his mouth sucks on an earlobe.

"God, how are you so perfect?" One hand moves up to cup the back of Loki's skull and guide him to Steve's throat.

Loki's response is to nip at Steve's neck and add force to his thrusts. He uses a dash of magic to increase the strength behind each one.

Steve groans loudly, fingers digging in to Loki's skin. "Lo'! Loki." There's a whine to his voice that suggests he's close.

That makes Loki completely let go, searching his own completion without worrying about Steve's. He can feel it rising as he thrusts faster. Tiny moans escape his throat. A cry escapes Steve's throat and he presses up into his lover, come catching between their sweaty torsos. Four quick thrusts later, Loki gasps out a moan and ejaculates into his love. Breathing heavily, he collapses on top.

Steve holds him close. After a moment, he teases. "Hope that makes up for extra work."

Loki laughs. "It did. Thank you." He looks down into the blue eyes. "I was thinking, for Tony, you should draw his parents."

"I did consider that." Steve sighs, fingers making patterns in Loki's back. "But he seems to hate Howard and I've never seen Maria."

"Oh. Never mind then." He kisses the strong jaw. "Perhaps a subscription then to Billionaire Genius Monthly. Or whatever his favorite magazine is."

Steve chuckles. "I'll figure something out."

"I know what he'd really love." Loki says softly.

"Hmmn?" Steve looks up, stroking Loki's cheek.

"To spend time with you. Video games. A sporting event. Fried foods. Just a few hours of the two of you alone." Loki shrugs. "But the best gift would be for you to be proud of him."

Steve considers Loki's words. "I'm not sure how to make that a gift, but it's a good idea."

"You'll think of a way." He shifts, sliding out of Steve to lie next to him. "I love you."

Steve turns his head. "And I love you. Beau dieu."

Loki lies on his back and uses magic to show the stars above. He squeezes against Steve as a mix of feelings comes over him.

Steve wraps his arms around his love and kisses his head. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky you found me to have."

Steve smiles warmly and rests his head against Loki's.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Saturday arrives quickly. And Loki is doing his best to keep things somewhat organized. He has one-page overviews for the press on how this came about and what they are wanting to accomplish. He has the microphone set up for Steve and Storm and others to speak. He hired security to walk inconspicuously through the crowd and make sure little to no violence occurs. And he's getting updates from the original protest. "We have as many people as they do at this point."

"I wish we had more." Steve shakes his head. "Hate is hate and it's not right."

"Love, it was short notice. This is amazing."

Steve nods. "You're right, of course. I guess I just don't understand how they have so many."

"Fear is a strong motivator. And after what happened in New York with that Killgrave fellow, though the authorities are covering it up, it's no wonder there is fear." Loki reasons. "But this is good."

"The best part is that it's peaceful. We're negating their fears." He shrugs. "Or should be."

"I'll kill anyone who tries to be violent." He grins.

Steve nudges him with a grin. "Don't even."

"You're no fun." Loki winks. "It'll be fine. Oh, there's Neil Patrick Harris. Go say hi."

Steve shakes his head but goes over. "Neil, thank you so much for joining us."

"No thank you for putting this together." He introduces his family and they talk about peace and acceptance.

Steve pulls Loki over to introduce him, too. "This guy here is who really makes the magic happen."

"In other words, I'm logistics. And a sorcerer." He creates a little bunny for the kids. Loki can't talk long, though. He needs to get Steve to the podium. "I know you hate this, but just speak from your heart."

Steve sighs, waving to the family as he heads up.

Sam and Rogue join him there. "Loki wants the visual. I didn't realize how conniving he can be." Sam says with a smile.

"He's mine." Steve teases as he goes up to the mic. "Hello? Can I have everyone's attention please?"

"Thank you, everyone, for meeting me here today in the shadow of Abraham Lincoln. Our great forefather who was murdered because he dared to believe all men are created equal and tried to make equality happen in a time when it was not a popular belief. This man believed in a better, freer America and so do I. An America where all are free regardless of race, gender, religion, or ability. An America where you don't have to be afraid of how you were born or what life has done to you. Where we are all protected equally by the law and not discriminated against simply because we are not white, straight, males over 35. With equal opportunity to work and be rewarded. Where we can feel safe at home with our families. America is the best damn country in the world, and I think we can prove that by how we treat our people."

A great cheer comes from the crowd. Loki smiles at him proudly.

Steve blushes mildly. "Thank you. Share the love."

Sam speaks next. He talks about how we're all just people. He tells the crowd about his friendship with Steve and of the mutants he's met. Then he too calls for peace and unity.

Steve gives him a hug as he steps away. "Thank you."

"Just said what I believe."

"Still, you're a great role model." He pats his shoulder.

Sam chuckles. "Like I've said before. I do what you do, just slower."

Steve nods. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"I know." He grins, clearly joking. He pats Steve's shoulder and marvels at the crowd. "Look at what you and Pietro did."

"And Loki, he got the word out." Steve looks around for his adopted son. "Pietro! You should say something."

He shakes his head. But then Loki forces him up to the podium once Storm leaves it. He clears his throat. "Thank you all for coming." He looks at Loki who gestures for him to continue. "Many of you know the story why we are here. I came to buy presents at the museums, and as I walked a young boy gave me a paper. It said they were holding a protest because they do not like me. Not because they know me, but because I have a gift, a certain kind of gift." He pauses. "It made me sad. And it made me more sad to think that boy might find he also has powers. And what would happen then?" He lets the question hang in the air. "I hope he will have people like you who would accept him and his gifts the way many have accepted me, my sister, and ours. Thank you."

Steve walks over to give him a hug. "Thank you, Pietro."

"Thank you, father." He turns to Loki. "And thank you, mother."

Loki smiles and nods. "If you can, walk through the crowd, thank the people who came."

"Come on." Steve guides Pietro, shaking hands with all those they pass.

There are lots of pictures. A few resourceful people are selling food and t-shirts. Loki makes sure they have enough temporary toilets for the crowd. So far, things are going well. It makes the former god uneasy.

Eventually, Steve ends up sitting up by the statue, talking with any who come by. He's all smiles and warm welcomes. Natasha sits beside him. "Quite a day."

He looks up at her. "Yeah. Good to see you."

"It's good to be seen." She smiles at him. "I take it you had a good Thanksgiving. It's all Rogue can talk about."

"I'm glad she's happy. I wish I could take in all of those kids for at least a few days." He winks.

"Maybe when the training center is finished." She smiles at him.

"Promises, promises." He teases. "How about you?"

Her curls bounce as she gives a tiny shake of her head. "I don't need to be adopted. But thanks."

He chuckles. "No, I mean don't you want a protégé?"

Her face drops slightly as she thinks. "No."

He reaches up for her hand. "You've been such a good teacher to me, it seems a shame."

"Teaching is one thing. Having a protégé is another." She says.

"So you don't want anyone to ever take over as Black Widow?"

"Not particularly."

"See that's a thing I've been thinking about a lot, lately." He rests his head against her. "What happens to Captain America when Steve Rogers wants time off? Or retires?"

She takes his hand. "I thought that's what the Avengers were for?”

"I trust the world to your hands, no question. But the shield? It's something else, you know?" He shakes his head.

"I don't have a shield. So no." She jostles him. "But I have an idea."

He smiles. "You don't want to hold it a while so I can take mat leave, huh?"

"No." She says it slowly. "That is too much responsibility for me."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I don't know how smart it is to let the world see me female. But I don't want to hide, either." He sighs.

Nodding, she considers his words. "Just take some leave. You don't belong to the world. And believe it or not, it survived over 70 years without you. And a whole lot longer before then."

"How do I explain that? I'm pretty present in the media." He grins. "Claim to be extending my honeymoon two years?"

She chuckles. "I can't tell you what to do. But we have a lot of enemies. And maybe they won't try to do to you what they did to Carol, but you'd be more vulnerable. Dracula would no doubt take note."

"So disappearing wouldn't hurt?"

"Not in my opinion." She tells him.

He nods. "We'll think about it."

"Or you can hire me as your bodyguard." She grins at him.

He raises his eyebrows. "Why does that feel less safe?"

She laughs. "Because you like getting me into trouble."

"Me?"

"Yep." Her lips curl up.

"I feel its pretty mutual, miss." He pokes her.

"I'm not the one planning on getting pregnant." She looks down. "Or married." She shrugs as though it doesn't matter. "I'd say Carol should take up the mantel, but I don't think that would work with the new babies. Maybe Sam?"

"My thought was Sam or Bucky, yeah. Carol really has her own legacy going." He tilts his head.

"My first thought was Bucky, but I figured he'd also be busy with the twins." She tells him.

Steve nods. "I'm not sure Bucky's got the confidence for it, yet, honestly."

"Oh well if it's confidence you're after, that would be either Sam or Tony."

He rolls his eyes. "Tony? That would not end well."

"Probably not." She admits.

"Love the guy, but..." He shakes his head.

She tries to ask her question casually. "Are things any better between you two?"

Steve has to sigh at that. "Baby steps."

Her eyebrows rise. "Does Tony do baby steps?"

"Not always by choice, but it happens." Steve shrugs.

A teenager dressed all in black with heavy black eyeliner comes up. Next to them is a girl. They look like siblings.

Steve looks over. "Hey there." He offers his hand.

"Excuse me, Captain 'Merica." The girl walks closer. "Could I have an autograph?"

"Of course. Have something for me to sign?" He smiles warmly.

She hands him a notebook with My Little Pony's Pinkie Pie on the cover.

"Nice boots." Natasha tells the teenager.

Steve finds a blank page. "What's your name, dear?"

"Lilly." She points to the teenager. "And that's Pat."

"He didn't ask for my name, Lil."

"You don't want an autograph?" Steve keeps smiling as he writes. 'For Lilly, a strong heart is a great start. Best wishes, Captain America aka Steve Rogers.'

"It's lame."

"It's not lame." Lilly says.

"How about a selfie with me and Black Widow?" Steve winks. "You can brag to your friends that you met the most dangerous woman in the world and lived."

There's a half shrug. "Yeah I guess."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Ugh, if you don't want a picture, I do."

They all pose and Steve makes sure to get one on his phone, too. "You guys are great for coming out."

Lilly smiles. "Pat's girlfriend had powers."

Pat scowls. "Don't. It doesn't matter."

Natasha catches the word 'had'. "What happened to her?"

Steve frowns, also on had. "Is this something I should look into?"

Pat's head shakes. "She was bullied online. Took a whole bottle of her mom's sleeping pills."

"Jesus." Steve goes pale. "Tash, this is exactly what I've been saying. These kids need a place to go, people on their side."

"You can't save everyone, Steve."

Pat shrugs. "People are assholes. You can't change that."

"I'm gonna tell mom you cussed." Lilly says.

"Don't you tell, Lilly. This is a place where it's well deserved." Steve puts a hand on Pat's shoulder. "Maybe we can't change it, but we won't let them win. Do something in her memory. A charity, an event. Something that shows the beauty and value of life."

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Do something that shows how badass she was."

Pat nods. "Thanks for, well, you know."

Lilly's eyes grow wide. "He never thanks anyone."

"Good luck and stay out of trouble." Steve pauses. "I take that back, stay out of the kind of trouble that involves hurting people."

"Thanks, Cap!" Lilly takes Pat's hand and leads him away.

Steve smiles after them. "Good kids."

"Life sucks." Natasha replies.


	168. It Isn't Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the rally. More false Avengers in the news. The Spider and the Devil continue their tryst.

Jess is at the protest, since Carol couldn't come. Seeing Pietro speak had made her heart tighten. Now she quietly watches him through the crowd, so tempted to approach. She takes step by careful step but always keeps a layer of people between them.

He notices her. Of course he does. She stands out in any crowd. He finally gets tired of being followed and uses his power to run up next to her. "Hello, Jess. Thank you for coming."

"Well, Carol wanted eyes on the ground." She adjusts her oversized sunglasses that are meant to obscure her face. "You speak well."

He shrugs, a little disappointed that Carol is the reason she's here. "My accent is not so good."

"Don't be silly, it's gorgeous and foreign. I'm surprised you're not collecting numbers from half the women here." She winks.

He shrugs and looks down sadly. "None of them are you."

She lightly brushes his hand with her fingers. "It's better. For you."

"It does not feel better. But no matter." He looks at her, his eyes showing hurt and anger. "Enjoy the protest." He walks away.

"Pietro." She raises her hand, calling after him by impulse more than true desire.

He stops but doesn't turn around. "Yes?"

"I-" She pauses. "I wish you so much happiness."

He says nothing for a long moment. "I wish you same." Then he continues to walk.

Jess sighs. She shuts her eyes, silently cursing the part of her that wants to chase him down, that still wants him.

Pietro waits until there is enough distance between them. Then he runs to find his sister. Wanda is sitting with a few Xavier students, talking about life at the school. He stops in front of her but far enough away so as not to disturb. He calls out with his mind. 'Wanda.'

She looks up, nodding before excusing herself to walk over to him. "Yes, brother?"

He hugs her tight. 'Jess is here.'

She holds him close. "Do you need to leave? Do I need to make her leave?"

"No." He lets go of her. "It hurt. But I am better now."

"You are better now. Without her." Wanda nods.

That doesn't help, but he doesn't want to argue. "Where is Vision?"

"Somewhere." She shrugs. It doesn't matter so long as he stays out of trouble.

"Has he asked for you to be his wife yet?"

She shakes her head. "He is planning surprise."

He huffs out a laugh. "Good. I hope it is good surprise."

She nods. "Me too." She takes his hand and starts walking.

"Will this matter?" Pietro asks. "As long as there are people, there will be hate."

"We give hope. That matters." She squeezes his fingers.

He nods. "It is strange to have hope for good when so much of my life I only had hope for revenge."

Wanda smiles, lowering her head. "It is better feeling, no?"

"Yes." He smiles at her. "I am glad we share this."

She pulls him into a hug. "You made this happen. I am very proud."

He shrugs. "All I do is bring flyer to Steve. He and Loki do the rest." But he's blushing even as he says it.

"But you saw, you brought attention. You would not let it sit." She gives him an extra squeeze. "This is good."

He kisses her cheek and grins. "I do not want want my nieces and nephews to experience such hate."

She smiles, her cheeks colouring. "We can build them a better world."

"We will." At least he hopes they will.

Wanda nods. "For both our children."

He makes a face. "I do not know why Carol would send Jess. It is not right. I will tell her so."

"Is Jess not allowed to support her own?" Wanda tilts her head. "We both know that woman is not always honest. Maybe she comes for other reason."

"She can support without following me around." His jaw is set, ready for any argument his sister may make.

"She followed you?" Wanda's eyebrows go up but she presses her lips together, since it's obvious Pietro doesn't want to hear what she's thinking.

"Yes. She try to hide, but I see her. Like ghost haunting me." He knows that look. "What? You think she still has feelings for me?" He spits.

That's exactly what she thinks. "She must at least be worried how you are. If she has a heart."

"It is not her place to worry for me." He is clearly still hurt by what happened. "You were right about her. I should know to always trust my sister."

Wanda pulls him into a hug. "This time, I do not like being right."

He holds her. "It does not matter. Life continues as it always does." He pulls away. "Now you should concentrate on your happiness."

She takes his hand, pressing it to her cheek. "You are part of my happiness. You know this."

He nods. "I should see if Loki needs help."

"I love you." She gently releases him.

"And I love you." He takes a breath. "Thank you. Seeing Jess shook me more than it should have. Someday I will be able to see her and feel only a memory. But that day has not yet come." He kisses her cheek.

"I could-" She pauses. "I could set trigger in her mind so that she becomes ill if she thinks of seeking you?"

He shakes his head. "That is wrong. Father would be disappointed in both of us."

She nods. "But I would do it for you."

"I could not ask you to. I love you too much to use you like this." He gives her a small smile. "See? I grow."

"We both do." She smiles back. "I asked first."

"This is true." He squeezes her hand. "I will see you later." With that, he heads off to find Loki.

Steve is with Loki, telling him about the youths he met. "I hate bullies."

"I know you do." Loki says while rubbing Steve's arm. "And computers make it so easy to do it."

"Do you think we could start some sort of online campaign or community?" He frowns.

Pietro walks up as Loki responds that they could.

Steve smiles at him. "Have you seen all the people making friends, all the conversation you've started?"

"That we started." Pietro corrects him. "I did not do this myself."

"But we couldn't have acted if you hadn't made us aware." He claps Pietro's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

He smiles and thinks that Steve would be more proud if he knew what he and Wanda chose not to do. "I am proud of you, too. We are doing something else now?"

"Something else? Loki and I were talking about following this up with some sort of online community." Steve shrugs.

Pietro nods. "And what of people who do not have online?"

Steve looks at Loki. "Well, we do have the different Avenger outreach programs, but we're open to suggestions."

Loki considers. "We could tie it in to the school program you've started. And we could create or work with another foundation that is trying to get the internet in every community school and library."

Steve nods. "That sounds like a good start. Let's put the money I get from my books to it."

Pietro looks at them in amazement. "Is it really so easy?"

"No. The planning sounds easy, but we have to get out there, fight on the front lines to make our plans come through." He nods at Loki. "We're a good team because he builds the structure that allows me to get out there and really help."

Loki nods. "It will take a lot of work. And it is never easy changing minds. Ultimately, that is what we're trying to do."

"The most important thing is to live in a way that others see you is a role model, a hero." Steve winks at Pietro. "I know you can do that."

Pietro shrugs. "So long as role models can make mistakes. But I promise not to beat up women or puppies." When Loki gives him a questioning look, he says that is what American football players sometimes do.

"All any of us can do is our best." Steve smiles warmly.

He nods at that. "I came to see if help is needed now. Here."

"There are more buttons in the car." Loki says. "Could you get them?"

Pietro take the keys from Steve and is off in a flash.

Steve chuckles. "Think he'd like to talk in classrooms?"

"With some coaxing." Loki replies. "Preferably from you. He and Wanda have a very powerful story."

"They do." Steve takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "Plus their age makes them more relatable."

Loki chuckles. "In non-frozen time, you aren't much older than they are."

"But people think of me as old." He points out.

"People are stupid." Loki says matter-of-factly.

Steve agrees. "But we have to work with what we've got."

"We can do extreme sports." He says the last two words like an overzealous American. "And post the pictures online. That should help."

"Unnecessary." Steve smiles. "I don't need to be young. I just need to get my no bullying message through."

Pietro returns breathing heavily and holding the box of buttons. "Here are buttons."

"Excellent. Feel free to hand them out or give them to anyone giving autographs to hand out."

"It's a good chance to practice speaking to the public." Steve nods. "Maybe sign a few autographs yourself?"

He nods and heads off back into the crowd. Steve smiles proudly after him. "I couldn't be prouder if he were truly ours."

"As if that makes any difference to you." Loki kisses his cheek. "I know you feel everyone you adopt is truly yours."

"Well, they are." He wraps his arm around Loki.

Loki rests his head against his shoulder. "I'm going to need a nice long hot bath after this."

"You've got it, baby. Absolutely anything." He kisses Loki's head.

"I should really get up and make sure the press has everything they need."

"They can wait ten minutes."

He sighs. "Is that you twisting my arm to stay?"

"I don't think it needs much twisting." He kisses Loki's head again. "Besides, there's press taking photos of us right now."

Loki takes his hand and entwines their fingers. "Then I suppose 10 minutes can be spared."

"Make sure you get copies for our wall." Steve teases.

"Ha ha."

"Bucky texted me, he says Carol's been watching all the news coverage. Says it's been mostly positive." He squeezes Loki's hand.

"Good." Loki looks out among the people. The crowd seems to have grown from earlier. He's glad.

Steve nods, following Loki's gaze. "I'm glad so many can come together to express their belief in equal rights."

"I know it's something you're passionate about." Loki is just glad it's gone relatively smoothly so far. And he truly hopes he didn't just jinx it.

"Thank you for sharing my passions." He tilts Loki's chin up so he can kiss him.

He smiles. "You are most welcome, starlight."

Steve smiles in turn. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"You better be proud of yourself for what you accomplished today. You are my God of communications." Steve strokes Loki's cheek. "Incredible."

He leans into the caress. "Honestly, I'm too tired to be proud."

"I think it'll start winding down soon." Steve smiles. "Then you can have a nice hot bath and a massage before curling into bed. I'll even bring you supper in the tub."

"You are a god among men." He gives Steve another kiss then pats his leg before getting up.

Steve chuckles. "I'll see you soon, right?"

"Hopefully." He raises an eyebrow. "If I have anything to say about it."

"Have fun." Steve winks. "I'll go see about signing more autographs."

Loki nods and heads to the photographers and camera people who were just filming them. Steve once more walks among the crowd, talking and stopping for hugs and photos. He makes sure to thank everyone he meets. There are a lot of personal stories, some good some bad. And there are questions. Interestingly the question he is asked the most is if Hulk is there. He explains the Hulk taking some time off, promising he'll be back when the world needs him. Steve continues fielding questions until the sun starts setting and the crowd begins to disperse.

Loki has Nathan Fillian say a final word and thanking everyone for coming. Then he has to deal with the tear-down of the podium and the speakers. Finally, when the cold chills his bones and the stars are tiny points of light in the sky, he finds Steve who pulls him into a warm hug. "Are we ready to go home?"

"We are. We definitely are." Loki gives a tired smile. "I'm starving."

"We'll pick something up on the way." He promises. "Where's our twins?"

Loki looks around then texts Wanda. "They should be here shortly."

"Good, I've a minute then." He tugs Loki into a kiss. Smiling, Loki kisses back, opening his mouth in invitation. The kiss doesn't last near long enough before Wanda appears beside them with her brother. She clears her throat.

Loki pulls back with a sigh. "Ready to go?"

Wanda smiles. "Yes, are you?"

"Definitely." He takes Steve's arm. "Let's go before someone wants something else from me."

"Yes, let's go." The ride home is quick, with a stop for take out before they get there. They head in, and straight to the table except for Steve.

Loki's first priority is to feed the cats. The twins prepare the table.

Steve is filling the tub for Loki, as promised. He returns once it's full. "Baby, did you want to eat in the tub or here?"

He thinks for a moment. "Tub if you all don't mind."

Steve nods, grabbing a tray that will fit over the tub and putting Loki's food on it. "Go get undressed, love."

Wanda moves to help Steve. "Yes, you have had busy few days."

"Not to mention wedding." Pietro asks, "Did photographer mix-up get resolved?"

"In a manner of speaking. I've hired another one." Loki had not been happy when a chance comment revealed that the original photographer had been double-booked.

"It'll be fine." Steve reminds him, rubbing his back. "Now get in that tub. I used the lavender bubbles you like."

"Thank you, starlight." He says good-night and heads to the bedroom.

Steve follows once he has both their dinners on the tray. He nods to both twins before heading to the bathroom. "Darling?"

"Yes, dear?" He slips the shirt off his shoulders and turns to face Steve.

"Just seeing where you are." He sets up the tray beside the bath.

"I am here." He smiles with a glint of mischief. Then the pants come off. He notices the tray. "I'm happy to see you're joining me."

"Well, I assumed you wanted to be comfortable?" He starts undressing.

"A very correct assumption." He gets into the tub and slowly lowers himself down.

Steve wiggles out of his pants and joins his lover in the warm water.

Loki lets out a sigh. "Now all I need is my lo mein, and I will be all set."

He reaches for the container and hands it to Loki. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, oh-spoiler-of-me." He moans happily with the first mouthful.

Steve chuckles and starts working on his own ginger beef. "Someone has to, and I just happen to like doing it."

"Works out perfectly then. Because I do love being spoiled." He smiles.

Steve winks. "We're both happy, then."

There is very little talk as they eat. And once they are done, they don't say much for a while after as Loki shifts to sit against his love. "The crowd got bigger as the day progressed. Did you notice?"

"I did. Probably because of the tweets getting out." He rubs Loki's shoulders.

"And no major violent incidents. I was afraid." He admits.

"Well, you and Wanda were my back up plan. I figured you could toss up a forcefield or two." Steve kisses Loki's neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He takes a slow breath. It seems like everything is happening so quickly now. Part of him wishes he could skip all of it and go straight to the honeymoon. "Steve?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"If I get too frenzied or stressed, promise me you'll pull me aside and kiss me."

Steve tilts Loki's chin and kisses him now. "I promise."

"Thank you." He gives a kiss in return.

"Now relax. No more thinking tonight." He kisses Loki's ear. Loki nods and relaxes against him. Steve gently rubs his arms and chest while humming softly.

"If we have a girl, we should name her Sarah Frigga Rogers." Loki presses his lips together. "Oops. Sorry. I wasn't supposed to be thinking."

Steve chuckles. "A boy could be James Thor?"

He shakes his head. "Not Thor. Thor is an ugly name. James Samuel."

"If you insist. Gotta get pregnant first, though. I mean, we know you're highly fertile but what about me?" His hands slide down Loki's belly.

"I'm sure you're very fertile as well. With you it'll be more a question of my magic being able to make everything work properly."

"I'm sure you can." Steve gives Loki a little squeeze before his hands wander lower.

A smile grows on Loki's face.

"If not, you'll just have to keep fucking me until it takes." Steve's hand wraps Loki's cock and gives it a good fondle.

He presses against Steve's chest. "I thought this was supposed to be relaxing?" He can feel his blood coursing down to where his lover's hand is.

Steve kisses his ear. "You will be." He continues working.

Loki shifts, bending a knee to give Steve more access. "What if I want more?"

"More what?" Steve slides his hand along the cock, feeling it grow as he does.

"More of you. Your mouth. Your ass." His breath catches. "What if I want to watch you ride me?"

"We'll make quite the mess in the tub." Steve teases.

Loki flicks water onto his face.

Steve blinks it off then nuzzles his ear. "You can have whatever you like."

"What I want is for you to enjoy it, too." Loki turns his head to kiss him.

"You think I don't enjoy getting you off?" Steve chuckles. "I really do, even if I don't."

"I just want to be sure. We are an equal partnership." 

"Do you spoil me sometimes when I need it?" He sucks lightly just over Loki's pulse.

He tilts his head to make room. "I do. At least I try."

"Exactly." His fingers trace the veins and contours along Loki's cock.

Loki moans. He bucks into Steve's hand wanting more friction. Steve gives him a light squeeze before granting that wish. The moans become more insistent, and soon he's ejaculating into the water as his hands grip the sides of the tub.

"That's my good boy." Steve purrs against Loki's neck.

"Thank you, starlight." He smiles. "Now all you need to do is dry me off and carry me to bed."

"We can do that." He pulls the plug and lifts Loki from the tub. He grabs a towel and begins rubbing it over his love.

"Well I had been teasing." He chuckles. "Brr. It's a little chilly."

Steve snuggles him close as he dries him. "I'll warm you soon enough."

He nods. "I can walk to the bed."

"Nope." Steve grins and lets the towel drop before scooping Loki up.

Loki laughs and holds on to Steve's neck. "I was teasing, but I rather like this."

"It's your night to be spoiled." Steve lowers Loki into bed and crawls in beside him.

After pulling the covers up, Loki snuggles up against Steve. "Will you be going to New York for the birth?"

"Why should I?" He brushes Loki's hair off his face. "This is home and we've got a hospital."

He laughs. "Sorry. I meant for Carol and Bucky's children."

"Oh!" Steve chuckles. "I suppose I should."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate it." His finger traces a protective sigil over Steve's chest. "You can keep the old woman company."

"You won't come with me?" He takes Loki's hand.

"I will. Sorry. I misspoke. I blame being tired and just having been jerked off." He kisses the skin below his cheek.

"Better sleep then, angel." He kisses Loki's forehead.

"I shall." He nestles against his love. Closing his eyes, he begins to drift off.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The scream is heard throughout the house, followed by a loud thud when the remote, crushed in Carol's hand, hits the wall. "This is ridiculous!"

Bucky runs over. "Is it time? Do I need to get the bag?"

Tracy is right behind him.

"No, it's this fucking television." She points at the screen as a reporter speaks about 'the original Ms Marvel' who has now been joined by a man 'presumed to be Hawkeye in a new mask'.

"That looks nothing like Hawkeye." Tracy says. "The hair's wrong, and this guy is too short."

Bucky smiles at her. "Look who's been studying up on Hawkeye."

"But she looks like me?" Carol flails at the TV, clearly still enraged.

Bucky sits beside her and takes her hand. "Of course not. Her lips are too thin. Her nose is too fat. Her thighs are way bigger." He kisses her fingers. "But people see what they want to see."

Carol's brow furrows. "She's not me. She can't do my job. She can't even fly!"

He kisses her temple. "Did you already tell Jess about this one? Maybe she can get there soon enough to start following them."

"I can't get a hold of her. She must still be on her case." Carol sighs.

"Do you want me to go? Or we can ask someone else." He offers.

She rises. "I'll deal with it myself. Once the girls are born."

Tracy sits on her other side. "Just be careful. You have a family now."

"That is exactly why I'm going to beat the shit out of that imposter first chance I get." Carol points at the screen.

"Doll, the only bad thing she's done is impersonate you." Bucky points out. "Otherwise she appears to be doing good. So maybe beating the shit out of her is not the best reaction."

Carol growls and plops back into her seat. "I don't like her. I don't like this. Two Avengers, now."

"We'll get to the bottom of it."

She frowns. "I bet there'll be more of these copycats."

Tracy nods. "I'll reach out to some contacts, see if they know anything."

"It just feels wrong to me. Why not be your own person?" She leans into Bucky.

He puts an arm around her."It's a quick way to build up trust."

"What if it's a lie? What if they're plotting? What if they're planning to ruin our good names?" Carol grips his shirt.

He places his hand over hers. "That's why we hired Jess to try to understand them."

"But she hasn't found anything yet."

He takes a breath. "Yes, I know that. So what would you like me to do?"

"I don't know." She pouts.

"Well when you find out, let me know. Okay?" He gives her a smile.

"Don't get smart." She hits his chest.

"Me? Smart?"

"You're a jerk and I hate you." Which would be easier to believe if she wasn't burying her face in his shoulder.

He holds her tight. "Everyone knows it isn't you."

"The news doesn't know!" It's muffled, but it sounds like she may be crying.

"Stupid pseudo news." Tracy grumbles. "They don't dig. They just read press releases and dig up stupid pundits that don't know anything."

Carol sniffles. "I'll show them all, soon enough."

Bucky gives Tracy a worried look. He doesn't like what she's saying.

"I'll be flying again in no time. Then they'll see." She pulls back to look at Bucky. "They'll know the real me, right?"

"Of course they will." He doesn't understand why she's so concerned about people confusing them.

"They can't just replace me like I'm worthless." And there comes the insecurity that fuels it, the silent fear of not being good enough that she constantly runs from.

"Doll, no one's replacing you." He assures her. "She's not even half the hero you are. Everyone knows it. And if they don't, then they're stupid."

Uncertainty swims in her blue eyes. "Really?"

"Really." He kisses her nose. "You're the best. And that woman, she's just a poor imitation."

"You really think that? You don't think she's prettier?"

"Her? God no."

Tracy smiles at them. It's clear to her that Carol chose well even if Jess doesn't believe it yet.

"But she's thin and athletic." Carol frowns.

"She has no fire, no spunk. Her eyes are dull. I'm pretty sure she has pimples." He's ready to keep going if she needs it.

Carol pokes her belly. "I'm the size of a sea mammal."

"You're carrying life. Precious, beautiful life."

"You're impossible." She nips his lower lip.

Tracy leaves the room to start making calls. She's got contacts in the news business as well as law enforcement and lawyers. Surely one of them will know something.

Carol's eyes follow her briefly before focusing on Bucky. "Tell me why else you like me?" She kisses him slowly

"You like pushing boundaries. You don't take shit from anyone. You are who you are, there's no act, no artifice. You're strong not just physically but in character."

"Buck." Her grip morphs into a hug. "I love you, too."

He smiles, but it's mixed with worry. "Let's have JARVIS track them on street cameras. Maybe we can learn something that way until Jess is free to work on this."

She nods. "Why does this have to be happening now?"

"Because God, if there is a God, is usually an asshole."

"Must be male." She agrees. "He sure loves fucking us."

He chuckles. "Guess so." He gives her her head a kiss. "We just need to get through this month. Then you can start kicking ass and taking names."

"Okay." She presses closer to him. "But no complaining when I do just that."

"No complaining." But then he adds a Barnes guilt trip. "I'll just be here. Taking care of your children. Waiting for you to come home. Praying it's in one piece. While you're off risking your life. Again."

She groans and kisses his forehead. "Don't start that. I'll come home. I have the greatest reason to right here." She strokes his cheek then kisses him.

He gives her one of his best grins. "I know. But I figure I should give you a little shit about it. Forgive me?"

"I'm bulletproof. And as strong as the Hulk. Yet you still worry. And give me grief. See, this is exactly why I married you." She grins back and kisses him again with tender passion. His hand strokes her cheek as he kisses back. He hopes she can feel how much he loves her. She slowly ends the kiss and presses their foreheads together. "I'll always feel safest with you at my six."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. At least not without backup." He requests.

"I'll try not to. I don't always think stupid is stupid in the moment." She strokes his cheeks.

He nods. "I know." He kisses her temple. "Just think, you'll be flying again by New Year's Eve. Bet you are counting down the days, minutes, and hours."

"You know it. But there's something more exciting I'm counting down to." She takes his hand and rubs her belly.

He smiles genuinely. "Me, too. Here that, girls? We can't wait to meet you face to face."

"Especially me." Carol chuckles. "We've shared space long enough. I want to hold you."

"We've got your room all set. And if you don't like Star Wars, well just pretend you do for your mommy's sake." He rubs soothing circles over her belly as he talks.

Carol smiles, finally relaxing. "You'll like Star Wars. It's the best movie ever made. It'll be the first movie you watch. Promise."

He laughs. "No pressure. But even if you don't like it, we'll still love you."

"Oh, I guess." Carol also laughs.

"I'll even love you if you like the Yankees." Bucky offers in return. "Just know I hate the Yankees."

"Please, we both know they'll be Sox fans." Carol winks.

"That I can accept easily." He feels them move beneath his hand. "You have a lot of aunts and uncles who can't wait to meet you, too."

Carol nods. "Steve, Tracy, and Jess will all be at the hospital."

"You all are going to be so spoiled. I'm gonna have to be extra discipline-y to counteract that."

Carol snorts. "Yeah, that'll happen."

"Hey, I can be firm if I need to be."

"Yeah you can." She teases while squeezing his crotch.

He laughs. "That's not actually what I meant but yeah."

"Pretty sure that's the only firm thing about you." She keeps teasing with a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh I'll show you." He promises with a grin.

"Oh? What exactly are you showing me?"

He laughs. "I forget."

"Forget?" Carol pouts. "And here I thought you were going to show me just how firm you could be."

"Oh right." He narrows his eyes in a smolder. "I can be very firm."

"I suppose I was wrong to say only your dick is firm. Your abs are pretty firm, too." Carol smirks.

"Darn tootin'." He smiles, knowing she is not fond of him talking like that. "I can also kiss very firmly."

Carol makes a face. "Not sure I should let you."

"Too bad." He kisses her.

She turns her head do he only gets the corner of her mouth. "Nope. Not til you show me how firm you can be."

He clears his throat. "Carol, you will not fly for at least 2 weeks after the girls are born."

She snorts. "Good luck."

He makes a face. "I mean it, Carol. The first week you're on bedrest. The second you should take it slow. You can hover but no flying."

"But I want to, Buck. I've been so good all this time." Carol pouts.

"I know, doll. But you need time to heal."

Carol whines. "A week is too much as it is! I heal faster than normal, you know I do."

"Hey, if the doctor gives you an okay, then you can fly sooner."

Carol crosses her arms. "She will. I know she will."

"Okay then. It won't be a problem." He's not sure that's true though.

Carol frowns, she can tell he's not happy. "Well, maybe you can convince me to stay in bed. With your firmness." She ducks her head but looks up at him through her lashes.

He chuckles. "Assuming the girls let me." He touches her chin. "And you want me to."

"I've never been able to resist you long." She smiles softly. "You're far too charming. How can I resist anything you want?"

He shrugs in his very charming way as though to emphasize the point. "It's going to work out. All of it."

"Exactly. Even if you are a pushover." She kisses him. "My Bucky-bear is a teddy, not a grizzly."

"The teddy bear was named after President Theodore Roosevelt. I'll take that any day."

Carol wraps her arms around his neck. "And I'll take you any day. My Bucky-bear. My husband who treats me like a queen. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm very glad I did."

"Hear that, girls? You're my witnesses." He teases before giving Carol a kiss.

"Mmn. Think Tracy would mind if we took a little... nap?" She sucks playfully on Bucky's lip.

"Nah. She's cool like that." He stands and picks her up. There is a wobble as he tries to find his center of gravity. Once he has it, he carries her to the bedroom.

She keeps her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck. "You won't be able to carry all three of us much longer. Well, not physically. I know you will always be the heart of this family."

"Don't sell yourself short, doll. You've got as much heart as anyone. More."

"But you hold my heart." She smiles at him.

"Which is why I know." He sets her gently though a bit awkwardly on the bed.

She laughs softly, her arms staying pressed against his. "Damn, you're beautiful from down here."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"I look like a beached whale." She tries to imitate whale noises.

He laughs. "You look like a beautiful."

"A beautiful beached whale?" She makes the sound again and grins. "Your beautiful beached whale?"

"And I'm the lucky Captain Ahab who caught you."

"I don't think that's how the book goes, honey." Carol laughs.

"I never liked the ending." He tells her.

"Maybe I'm more like the little mermaid who gets to stay forever because of a kiss?" She's ignoring that that's not how that book ended either.

"Better yet, you're that amazing Colonel with the super powers who met the man from the past who loves you very very much." He kisses her.

She holds him close. "I can settle for that. Because I- I love you, too."

"Wow. Twice in one day." He teases. "I know, doll. You tell me with every look and touch." He kisses her again.

"I'm trying to say it more. You said you wanted it." She speaks softly against his lips, her hand keeping him close.

"I want you. With all your quirks and obsessions, your friends, your ex-boyfriends who punch me in the face." He teases. "Your children. Our children."

"Well, good. Because I'm keeping you. You and your old-fashioned ways, and your stubbornness, and your weird obsession with Steve, and your need to prove you're manly even though it's the most obvious thing in the world." She caresses his neck.

He chuckles. "We make one hell of a pair." His hand slides lower. "Now about that nap." He kisses her with simmering passion.

"Mmn." She growls playfully against his lips. "I really would like you to be firm with me. We've been all gentle touches and sweetness since you knocked me up."

"And that's exactly why I have." He looks at her with lust. "Believe me, when we can fuck again, we're going to break the bed." His fingers slide between her legs, obstructed by the material he finds there.

"Sweet promises." She whimpers softly, her knee coming up to give him room to play.

He taps a Souza march against her, stroking with the long notes. "Oh, doll, I've been as anxious for it as you have of flying."

Her breath quivers, eyes never leaving him. "I'm not sure I'll be able to wait even to heal."

"Well at least you heal fast." He kisses her jaw, scraping his teeth over her skin as he does.

"Never fast enough, when it comes to having you." She strokes the side of his head. "What are you thinking, love?"

His fingers stop. "I'm thinking about how lucky I was to fall, to go through everything I've been through." He tears up a bit. "It all led me to you."

"There's a book." Her voice is soft again, gentle as she kisses the tears. "It describes flying as throwing yourself at the ground and missing. You have to fall before you can fly."

He nods. "Well I'm not falling anymore." He mouth claims hers as his fingers again stroke her. This time their touch is smooth, circular, teasingly light.

She's wet, slowing damping the fabric between them, but the thing she really wants and is focused on is that kiss. His kisses always make her feel so wanted and she's trying to do the same for him.

"I want you." Bucky tells her softly. "As much as I want to be rough with you, the thing I miss the most is kissing you while we have sex." Wanting complete access to her, he tugs at her underwear.

She nods slowly, her hips moving to help him. "I miss that moment right after a kiss when we catch eyes and my arm is around you and my breasts are against you."

"Yeah." He looks like a sad puppy as he says it.

"Oh, don't give me that face. Honey, you're breaking my heart."

"Sorry." He kisses her again as his fingers reach their prize. "I can keep kissing you like this."

She moans softly. Her fingers moving to explore his face. "Do what makes you feel good, Bucky. That's what I want."

He kisses her again as his finger burrows into her.

"Ah!" She cries out, gripping onto his arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, that was a happy sound it just came out funny with my lip in your mouth." She chuckles.

He huffs a laugh in relief. "Okay good. Then let's continue." His tongue finds hers as his finger moves in and out of her, the rest of his hand rubbing against her. She continues her cries, muffled by his mouth. She keeps a steady grip on him, never wanting to let go.

Bucky adds a second finger. Even as he does, he makes sure his hand is rubbing her labia and his palm is pressed against her clit. He's hard and using his arms to stimulate himself. At this point, he doesn't give a shit that he'll end up coming in his pants. They can be washed. Her reaction, her sounds, they make not being aroused impossible.

"Bucky!" Her hand slides down his arm to be over his as he drives her nuts. Her other hand moves over his back and dips into the back of his pants.

"Fuck." His brow furrows as she fingers his asshole. He thought he was going to have to work to come after she did. Now he's not sure he's going to outlast her.

"Can you... Just a bit deeper?" Her breath is coming in gasps as she gets closer and closer. She focuses on his ass to keep her head from swimming.

He pushes his fingers in as far as they'll go. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Care." He's getting so close. And his cock being trapped in his pants is only making it worse. He swears each movement is teasing him, racing him closer to the finish. "Care!"

She gasps louder still, nearly screaming out his name as she lets feeling take over. Her legs squeeze around their hands, keeping them inside.

Bucky breathes heavily against her as he feels the sticky wetness all along the front of his pants. It was totally worth it. He watches her face in her ecstasy, loving it, knowing he'll never get tired of it. 

"You're terrible." She tells him with a loose grin, she lets her legs part and pulls his hand up to her mouth, sucking on the fingers that had just been inside her.

"And you're amazingly hot." His eyes watch her with continued hungriness.

She mouths a kiss at him. "Do you have a need, darling? Surely that wasn't enough for you."

"Give me five minutes. And a change of pants." He smiles.

"You could just lose them." She suggests innocently.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll need my hand though."

She considers. "I'll want it back."

"You got it, Colonel." Both hands now free, he unfastens his pants and pulls them off as well as his underwear.

She shifts to her side so she can get a better look at him. "You did make a mess, didn't you?" Her fingers brush against the come now caught in his pubic hair.

"It was worth it." He takes off his shirt, too. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy, loved." She shrugs. "Pregnant."

He chuckles at the last. "You are definitely all three of those."

She strokes his cheek. "Married to the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Forgot that one."

"Flatterer." There are more kisses. "How come I'm naked and you're not?"

"Because you made yourself messy and I didn't?" She grins.

"More like because me wearing a shirt without pants and underwear looks utterly ridiculous while you doing so looks amazingly hot." He nods at his own analysis. "It's a sad double-standard really."

"Besides, taking off my shirt just leaves you with my huuuge belly and my overgrown boobs. All the stretchmarks." She shakes her head.

"You say that as though overgrown boobs and stretchmarks aren't sexy."

She shoots him a disbelieving look.

"Doll, you're sexy all the damn time. Even in the morning when your hair sticks up at weird angles." He grins and uses his clean hand to mess up her hair.

"Really? You know I can incinerate you, Barnes." She nips at his grin.

"But you won't." That grin only gets wider.

That earns him a spark to the ass.

"Ow!" He laughs. "Tracy! Carol is attacking me!"

A faint voice comes through the closed door. "Good."

Carol snorts with laughter. "Oh, hopefully she hasn't heard too much."

"She sure as hell heard you." He smiles.

"I can't help it." She can't help a light blush.

"It's okay. She probably isn't in her room."

"Her own fault for moving in with newly weds." Carol tries to reason. Mostly, though, she's lost in those gorgeous eyes Bucky has focused on her.

He nods. "And it's not like she hasn't led a wild and varied life. She knows the score."

"Mmn." She agrees. "I can definitely see why you used to get every girl."

"I never wanted any of them as much as I want you." He holds his hand out to her. "Almost forgot I promised this back to you."

She takes it, gently sucking on his knuckles. Her blue eyes watch him quietly as though deciding on something. He is busy concentrating on her mouth. It's even nicer than Steve's. It's the nicest mouth and nose and eyes and face he's ever seen.

"I'm glad I fought through my fears of pregnancy so you could be a daddy. The world would be poorer if you weren't." Voice soft, she leans in until her lips are brushing his cheek.

"The world would have been just fine. But I'm glad we don't have to find out."

She pulls back enough to see his eyes again. "My world, then."

He smiles softly at that. "Your world has been rough. But we're going to make it better."

"You already have." She cups his chin with both hands and gives him a kiss.

"You made mine better, too."

Her thumb gently strokes his lower lip. "I'm nervous. Everything is about to change again."

"I know. Me, too." He admits. "But we'll get through it together."

"We're team 'the Best' and we can get through everything together." Carol smiles.

He laughs. "I'm going to get t-shirts made."

"It'll look so good on our floor when I pull it off you." She winks. "And it'll help replace all the ones I stretched out of shape during pregnancy."

"Speaking of, I expect t-shirts for Christmas."

"T-shirts? That's a lousy gift." Carol makes a face.

"It's practical." He gives her a look. "Depression-era kid, remember?"

"Such a loser. My laptop's on the table there, grab it." She points over him. "Right now."

He sighs. "But I'm comfortable." He whines. When he sees the finger still pointing, he gets up and retrieves the laptop.

She readjusts so they can both look at the laptop - not easy with her belly - and pulls up a few of her favourite independent t-shirt vendors. "Pick out, oh I'd say we can splurge on two or three with our budget right now."

"Two or three?" He smiles. He looks through the websites and carefully chooses two that he likes.

"Star Wars." Carol whispers against his neck, pointing at one shirt. She silently reminds herself to ask Loki if there's any Captain Marvel shirts he can steal her for Bucky.

"For me or for you?"

She kisses his cheek. "I've already got 4 Star Wars shirts."

"Okay. I'll be very greedy and ask for three shirts."

"It's not greedy at all. You've donated your far share to this pregnancy, too." She giggles.

"This is true." He admits.

She bites her lip. "Besides, you look hot in Star Wars."

He grins. "I look hot in everything."

"I don't know if I'd go that far." She smirks. "I will say you look hottest in me."

"Do I?" He kisses her. "You look pretty hot with me in you."

"Yes, but you also think I'm pretty hot when I'm the size of a beached whale so I'm not sure it's a valid opinion." She teases.

"Must be love."

She smiles fondly. "I admit, it does feel like it."

He takes another kiss. "Okay. Adding to cart." They go through the checkout process.

Once it's done, she closes the laptop and gets him to put it away again. She pulls off her shirt while he does.

He smiles at the sight of her. "You are beautiful, my whale of a wife."

"Come, abuse all your pregnancy fantasies while you can, husband." She holds her arms out to him as she lays back on the bed.

He climbs into bed and kisses her belly. Then he rests his chin on it to look into her eyes. "Is it weird that all of my pregnancy fantasies are about talking to your belly?"

She chuckles. "It's adorable."

"I'm domesticated." He adds, "Happily so."

"I'm more cat like, pretending I'm all independent and cool but really needing you rather desperately." She winks.

"As long as you purr only for me." He tells her as his hand runs over her stomach.

"Mmn." She smiles. "There's never been anyone else who could get me to purr like you."

"Must be why you proposed." He looks down. "That's right, girls. Your mother proposed to me."

"I proposed because I couldn't stand the thought of a life without you." She caresses his cheek.

"And I proposed back because I wanted to surprise you."

She nods. "You were successful."

"We'll tell you the stories when you're outside of your mother."

Carol smiles warmly. "Your daddy's so in love with you. You should see how he smiles."

"Can't help it. As far as I'm concerned, they are miracle babies."

"Well, they're yours." Her cheeks near hurt from all the smiling.

There's a knock on the door. "Are you two decent?" Tracy asks.

Carol laughs. "Not in the least. Give us a moment!" They get settled so at least there's blankets over them.

"You can come in now," Bucky calls.

Tracy opens the door, and Chewie runs in. "Jesus, I didn't see you there, devil cat." She walks in. "Not much is known about the mystery duplicates. Some people think a government agency is behind this."

"Thank you, for checking. We'll figure it out soon enough." Carol tucks the blanket under her armpits and scoots over for a hug.

Tracy just raises her eyebrows. "You're welcome."

"I'll hunt them down." Carol speaks softly. "I'll ask, myself."

"Maybe you should let Jess do that?" Tracy suggests. "Well the other thing I learned today is that the sound proofing doesn't work so well with the door open." She smiles at them. "I'll leave you to it."

"Sorry." Carol blushes. "Maybe we'll have to do ours, too."

"Don't worry about it. It's good you're still enjoying yourselves." She gives them a wink and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Night, Tracy." Bucky calls after her.

"Oh my lord." Carol buries her still red face in Bucky's chest.

He laughs. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later with her living here."

"I was hoping for later." She punches his arm. "You enjoyed that."

He shrugs. "I grew up in a small house. We could hear our parents go at it."

"And let me guess, that's why you're such a stud?" She raises her eyebrows, clearly not buying it.

"Hell no. Ma never had an orgasm. Is was all dad grunting. Uh. Uh. Uh." He imitates. "I think I heard her once. Maybe twice."

"Poor woman." Carol pouts in sympathy.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I once found something I wasn't supposed to. She said it was for her hysteria and that I wasn't to touch it."

Carol's eyes go wide, she knows exactly what he means. "Oh man, those weren't common then, were they? Did you realize?"

"I had no clue. Not at first." He starts to redden. "Steve and I went to the library the next day and looked it up."

She laughs, tugging him close. "Oh, how old were you? How red was Steve?" She kisses his cheek.

"We were young. This was around the time of the swimming incident." He scratches his head. "We went to the medical section. It was all very scientific at first. Hysteria was considered a legitimate disease." He remembers that day. "It wasn't until we got to the diagram that we realized how hysteria was treated. No surprise, I was the first to make the connection."

Carol laughs. "You know, we have one of those. In case you're worried I'll get hysteria."

"Wouldn't want you to come down with hysteria. It's not curable, you know. You can just find temporary relief."

"You'll have to take good care of me." She wraps her arms around him and lays back against her pillow.

"I'll do my best." He yawns as he gets comfortable next to her. "But it's good to know you have something that will help if I don't succeed."

"Remember." Her fingers gently explore his face. "When we used it on you? How it tickled you?"

"I remember."

"We should do that again." Her thumb strokes his eyelid. "Maybe we could slip it inside you before you fill me?"

Eyes closed, he considers it. "How about we wait to experiment until after the girls make their appearance."

"I can do that." She smooths the lines of his forehead.

He takes a relaxing breath. "You're putting me to sleep with that."

She smiles. "Did you have other plans?"

"Nope. Not really." He smiles as he begins to lose consciousness. Carol continues her soft touches. She's not tired yet, herself, but she's content to watch him. Soon he's snoring softly.

She can't help a chuckle. "Sleep well, Bucky-bear, for you won't sleep much these coming weeks."

Chewie jumps onto the bed and tries to get between them. When that doesn't work, she decides to sleep on Bucky. Her eyes turn to Carol as if to say the male is only being tolerated for her.

Carol gives her a good ear rub. "He's your daddy, missy. And soon your sisters will be here. What will you do then?"

She starts to purr. It makes her entire body shake.

"Oh, don't wake daddy." She lifts the cat and lets her rest on her belly.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt never seeks out Jess. As far as he knows, she doesn't seek him out either. They just happen to find each other. And when they do, they usually end up at her place. Tonight is no different.

Jess lays flat on her belly, completely naked and completely comfortable with it. Her legs are crossed at the ankle and occasionally rise as she thinks aloud. "This might be my favourite part, you know?"

"The part where I get up to leave?"

"No, the part where I talk about something, you tell me how backwards I am and then if you're not feeling too much rush I get a second round." She turns her head to watch him.

"Oh." He waits to see what she'll talk about this time.

She watches him a while longer. "How have you been? Really?"

He considers the question. "Healing, which is good." He scratches his chin. "The practice is doing better now that Steve Rogers has us on retainer. I can actually pay Karen, which is good with the holidays coming up."

She nods and shifts closer to where he's sitting. She wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his spine. "I'm glad he helps. I hope this isn't awkward. It occurred to me we always talk about me. Or I should say I do. And I'm sorry for that. I do want to hear about you, anything you see fit to tell me."

"There's not much I can say." Matt reminds her that he can't talk about any of his clients. That leaves his night time activities. "It's started to pick up. Muggings. Thefts. People are brazen." He scratches his chest. "I least I haven't run into Black Widow again."

"Black Widow?" She doesn't remember the spy being particularly challenging.

"Yeah. She doesn't agree with my methods and has no problem telling me so." He chuckles. "It's like she thinks I'm going to corrupt Steve or something."

She snorts. "Okay, I get the same way about Carol. Or so you claim. Maybe she just needs her own Devil to reason with?"

He shifts a little. "Maybe. Honestly, I don't care."

"Hmmn." She shifts, too, loosening her hold. "Do you think I'm getting more reasonable?"

"If by reasonable you mean not attacking Bucky whenever his name is mentioned, I would say yes." It's a joke, but there is a large kernel of truth in it.

"Gee thanks." She rests her chin on his hip. "You wouldn't be here at all, if not for the hero thing. Matt would never have agreed to Jess."

He takes a breath. "Honestly I'm not sure how Matt would have reacted. I knew who you were the entire time, and that for better or for worse colored my perception of you."

"I'm Spider Woman. At the end of the day, I get to come home and put my people face on. But I'm not one of them." She frowns, she feels he's similar.

"Do you ever wish you were?" He's curious but fairly certain she'll say no.

"Yes." She decides. "If it meant I could remember and understand family."

"I assume you've looked into them with your PI super power?" He gives a smile.

"Don't even know where to start. I think they may be British? But who knows, with Hydra." She shrugs.

His brow furrows. "Didn't we get some intel during the massive raids? You might request a look-see."

She considers it. "I suppose I could pull in a favour from Clint."

"Favour. Letting you look through the info is the least they can do for helping them." There is a sour look on his face.

"You've never worked with intelligence, have you?" She kisses his hip. "Those words are valuable. And if they leak to the wrong person? It can cost lives."

There's a slow exhale. "Just because we don't conform to their idea of hero doesn't mean we can't be trusted."

She chuckles. "I think it's more a matter of not knowing me than how I chose to protect my city."

He raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you Captain Marvel's best friend?"

"Means surprisingly little in these cases. But if I can get Clint to vouch for me, too, I might have something." She strokes his thigh.

"I hate politics. This is why I work alone." He tilt his head. "This and wanting to concentrate on my neighborhood."

"Yeah, me too. People suck." She kisses his leg.

"Generally speaking." He runs a hand through her hair. "You ready for round two?"

"If you are." She gives his cock a gentle tug. "On the other hand, I can wait if you'll stay longer."

He takes another breath. "I could use a longer rest before we go again."

She gently pushes him back to lay down and rests against his chest. "Good. I like talking to you. You make me think."

That makes him smile. He wraps an arm around her. "Happy to help."

"Sex isn't bad either, in case you were worried." She teases.

"I wasn't actually." He chuckles. "Not out of ego but because I can hear it."

"Good." She smiles. "You've been exactly what I need, a way to work out the stress - sex - and redirect my thoughts. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She kisses his chest. "I owe you. Big time."

"Oh I'd say I've gotten something out of this, too."

"As long as you're happy. I don't want any misunderstandings."

"No misunderstanding. Our original agreement still stands. No strings." He assures her.

She nods. "I should warn you I may be busy the next while. Carol is scheduled for her c-section this week, and who knows what help they'll need."

"I think I can manage." He runs his fingers up and down her arm.

"You know? I really believe that from you, about anything." She chuckles. "When Carol says it, I expect explosions. But I know you'll be good."

"How bout you? Will you be good?" He asks it gently.

"I was a professional spy. They'll never know if I'm not." She sounds confident despite the butterflies in her belly.

"That's not what I'm asking." He presses in a soft voice.

She waits a moment then answers softly. "I'm nervous, but I should be okay."

He nods. "What about it makes you nervous?"

"Teeny, tiny, noisy, messy little babies." Jess wrinkles her nose.

He laughs. "They are that."

She nods. "And Carol's on bedrest for a week. That's... I haven't seen her down that long since the accident that gave her her powers."

"Uno. Definitely play Uno." He suggests.

Jess laughs. "Oh, yeah?" She leans up, gently dragging the tip of her nose along his cheek. "Anything else we should play?"

"Gin rummy? Mind I don't actually play these myself, but Foggy swears by them."

"Your Foggy sounds sweet and funny. You should hook us up, if I'm ever looking for a boyfriend." She teases lightly.

"I would, but I think he may be in love with Karen." He's not sure either woman is good enough for Foggy, but he might be biased.

"Karen? Carol goes on about her for hours. She just loves that girl. You've got a good little crew, don't you?" She gently kisses his neck then sits up to stretch.

"I do." He runs his hand over her leg.

She watches his hand. "There's a number of people in my life others would call friends, but there's only really two people I trust right now. And yes, I know that's all on me."

"I'm not so different." He tells her. "Not many people see the full me, and I don't trust everyone who knows my secret."

"I trust you." She says lightly, her hand moving to cover his. "Perhaps more than I should."

He smiles. "Well I told you who I was. So I must trust you."

She agrees. "At least a little."

"Enough."

Jess chuckles, shaking her head. "We're funny, aren't we? Me, so fucked up I can't even pretend at a normal relationship and you... I mean, you're like this perfect guy but you have to hide all your bumps and bruises."

"I'm not perfect. Far from it." He seems to go somewhere. The past maybe.

She brings his hand to her lips and gently kisses it as she gives him time with his thoughts.

"There are no perfect people."

"Perfect is an imagined ideal. Like Captain America." Jess rolls her eyes and looks at him. "So I stand by my statement."

"Oh I see. So I'm _like_ this perfect guy." He starts to tickle her.

She giggles and tries to pull away. "Smart, strong, handsome, good listener, funny. Yup. Perfect."

"Seemingly perfect. But with a devil inside."

She shifts closer to him, lips near his. "Remember you're saying this to a spider."

"Oh I know."

"I could suck you dry, Mr Devil." Her voice is thick and sensual.

His lips curve up into a smile. "I bet you could."

She kisses his chin, then down his throat stopping to suck on his Adam's apple. She fills his senses - touch, smell, sound, taste. And in what he uses as sight, she's fiery and hot.

"You are like a sweet to me, Matt. An eclaire to lick the cream from." Her tongue moves across his chest, guides her lips to his nipple.

His breath is getting deeper as his heart speeds up. "I'm not sure what you are yet."

She smirks against his skin. "Hungry." She slowly nibbles to the other side as she pinches the abandoned nipple between two fingers and rolls it.

"I guess rest time is over."

"Mmn. Sorry. I got distracted. I can stop." She pauses just above his right nipple.

"Oh please don't stop on my account." His fingers run over her hair.

"You're very lucky you don't have to see yourself everyday." She gently nips before kissing down to his belly. "You are highly attractive. Your body just begs me to touch it."

He smiles. "Watch it. You're inflating my ego." He pulls her up and into a kiss.

She kisses him hungrily. "As long as it's not the only thing inflating."

He appears to think. "Nope. Not the only thing." He takes her lips again.

Jess could happily stay like this all night. The taste of him, the feel of his muscles. She rubs against him, breasts pressed into his firm chest. He flips them and lets his hand wander down.

"Well hello." Jess chuckles, her hands stroking his shoulders. "And just what have you got in mind, sir?"

He presses his fingers against her slit. "A little this. A little that." His fingers move in a circular motion. She takes a shaky breath in, pleasantly startled. Her head tips back and her hands follow the contours of his arms before moving to his back.

He kisses her neck for a bit. His fingers leave her to grab a condom. "Please excuse this brief intermission."

"Just this once." She teases. She loves how hands on he is, not caring if it's from blindness or actually wanting to touch her. Though a part of her really hopes it's the second.

Once the condom is on, his hands return to her as do his lips.

She's happy to focus on his mouth again, trusting him to fill her when he's ready. Her right hand grips at the small hairs at the back of his head, tugging. Her tongue boldly explores his mouth, claiming it like her own. His fingers stroke her expertly. It isn't until they are well coated in her juices that they spread her open. He thrusts hard into her.

Jess gasps against his mouth. Her knees bend, pulling up to spread her more for him. "Ah, Matt, you know just what I like."

He smiles. "I have an idea."

"Just an idea?" Her hands slide down to grip his ass.

"Hearing your heartbeat helps." His thrusts are hard and swift.

"I think you may have me at a disadvantage." She nips at his lip, her fingers give his ass a good squeeze. "You'll have to tell me when you want something."

"I'm perfectly fine." He's starting to grunt softly as he increases his speed.

"I like that." She rocks her hips to change up the angle. She slides one hand along his asscrack and up his spine. He gives her leg a squeeze and covers her mouth with his, biting her lip. She sucks at his tongue, pulling it into her mouth and meeting it with her own. Soft moans come from her throat, muffled by his mouth.

He shifts until her body tells him he's found the right spot. Then he teases her, going there, leaving, returning.

"You're a right wanker." She laughs against his lips, her fingers dig into his sides. "Let me finish already."

He smiles and returns to it. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." It doesn't take much longer before she buries her face in his neck as she moans out his name. It takes a few more thrusts before he finds his release. Then he rolls off her with a heavy breath.

Jess spreads out, breathing deeply. "You are so much fun."

"I'm glad you think so." He takes a breath. "You're pretty fun yourself."

"We should do something fun, not bed. Do you do live music? I know a few good bars." She rolls over to kiss his shoulder.

"I like music. Just no darts or pool."

"Music, drinks." She smiles. "Could invite Foggy and Karen."

"If you'd like. Just remember we're just friends in that situation."

She gives him a look. "We're always just friends. Well, with benefits. But I know to behave."

He nods. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

She kisses his cheek. "Hey, you're a great guy. I'd like this friend thing to really work."

"Me, too." He reaches out for her hands and kisses it. "I should go. Once I've caught my breath."

"You work too hard. One of these nights, you're sleeping over." But she gets up to get a cloth, removing the condom and cleaning him up.

"Wouldn't that be crossing a line?" It's a simple question in a simple tone.

She shrugs. "You can sleep on the couch. I just want to see you sleep for once."

"You do?" He finds it an odd request. "May I ask why?"

"Because you're always moving, Murdock." She tilts her head. "I worry about you.”

"I'm fine. I sit still enough during business hours." He tells her.

"Alright I just don't want any stupid mistakes because you're over tired. You're not bulletproof."

"My suit is."

"Not the point."

He sits up. "I'm fine."

She hits his shoulder with good amount of her considerable strength. "Stay that way or I'll take you out myself."

"Ow." He rubs the spot she punched.

"Exactly. So watch your pretty ass." She furrows her brow.

"Yes, ma'am." He gets out of bed and starts to dress. "And I'm not sleeping over."

"Unless you're too bruised to get home safe?"

"I'll manage." He puts his hood on last and heads towards the window. "Call me about the bar thing."

"I'll call Karen, she'll actually follow through." Jess laughs.

"You do that. Night." With that, he climbs out the window and is gone. She sighs as she watches after him. He really does have a pretty ass.


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Caroline make their grand entrance. Jess reveals a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dr Fel is a a Hannibal reference because Hannibal. Duh.

Bucky makes sure the birth bag has everything they need, including clothes to bring the girls home in and clothes for Carol. There's also travel-sized toiletries, lip balm, slipper socks, hairbands, and everything else on the checklist he printed from the internet. There's even a bag for himself if she needs to stay overnight.

"You're over worried." She tells him as he helps her to the car. "We're going to be fine."

"Not over worried. Prepared," he corrects. Tracy is behind them, and the others are meeting them at the hospital. The car is already running to warm it up. Once they are in the car, he makes sure the women are buckled up before heading off.

Carol sighs and tries to relax as she watches the world pass by the window. She practices breathing slowly though she won't need it with the operation.

Bucky drops Carol and Tracy off at the front then goes to park the car. He'll meet them inside with the bags.

A wheelchair is brought for Carol. She argues but is eventually talked into it. "I'm really okay. I'm only having twins."

Tracy laughs at that. "Only having twins."

"It's not like getting slammed into a building or going 5Gs." Carol complains. A few people turn at that.

Bucky comes in with the two bags. "Paperwork done?"

"Yeah," Carol holds it out for him. "Here."

"Excellent." He takes it to the nurse.

"Are we done yet? Do I get the good drugs?" Carol pouts.

The nurse smirks. "You get a room first. Then you get the good drugs." She takes the wheelchair and shows them to her room.

The nurse and Bucky both give Carol a hand onto the bed. She groans as she lays back. "I'm so ready for this."

"I know you are." Bucky texts Steve and Jess the oom number.

Carol's GP, Dr Mizuno, comes in to check on them. "How are you doing Ms Danvers? So I'm here, but it's going to be Dr Fel operating today." She squeezes Carol's hand.

"I'm good. Bucky's nervous." Carol chuckles.

He looks up at the mention of his name. "Bucky doesn't like hospitals."

Carol reaches for his hand. "Me neither."

He takes it and sits on the bed. Tracy takes the chair as Dr Mizuno explains the procedure. Although playing it straight, Carol is incredibly anxious. She just keeps reminding herself she'll be able to fly and fuck as hard as she wants after this.

Bucky has a few questions. He's told he can be in the room when it happens. "That still seems weird to me." Men in his day waited until the baby was brought out to them. He's glad that isn't the case anymore.

The doctor smiles and wishes them both luck. She reminds them that Carol needs to put on the hospital dress left by the nurse before she leaves the room. Carol looks less than pleased. "It's paper."

"Sexy." Bucky grins.

Tracy gets up. "I'll just give you some privacy. No hanky-panky." She leaves the room and closes the door.

"I'll take it home for you." Carol teases as she tries to sit up.

He helps her. "I'm the luckiest man alive." As they slowly undress her, he tries to keep the conversation light. "See if they have it in red. Maybe with a tummy window."

She points a glowing finger at him. "Careful, Barnes."

Bucky takes her hand and kisses her finger. "Scary words, Danvers."

The glow fades. "Scary words. You're gonna be a daddy today."

He goes slightly pale. "Yeah. You're gonna be a mommy."

"Come here." She pulls him into a soft kiss. "You're already ten times the dad mine was."

"That's not a very high bar." He reminds her as he helps her with the last of the clothing.

"Okay, fair. But I have to live up to your apparently awesome mom. How the hell do I do that?" She looks for her bag to put everything in.

He puts it on the bed. "She was awesome, but she couldn't fly." He gives her a wink.

She smiles. "That won't make me a better mom. I suspect I'll need your help with a lot of things."

"We'll help each other." He gives her a kiss. He leans down over her belly. "Okay, girls. You're about to make your debut. Get ready."

"Thank you, daddy." She strokes his hair.

"Ready to let Tracy back in?"

She nods. "Unless you're planning to get under that gown."

He chuckles. "As much as I'd love to, Tracy said no hanky-panky." He pouts.

"Like that's ever stopped you." She grins.

"True. But I'm trying to be more respectful."

"You just wanna see if Steve is here yet."

He shrugs. "And I'd rather not have the doctor walk in on us with my face between your legs."

She rolls her eyes. "Why not? He's just going to do it, too."

He laughs and goes to open the door. "Coast is clear, Trace."

Jess enters with her, she's carrying a pair of stuffed toys that look suspiciously like certain Star Wars droids. " Nothing's on fire yet?"

"No fire." Bucky replies. "Fires are not allowed."

She shrugs. "This _is_ Carol."

Carol sticks out her tongue.

Tracy shakes her head. "How old are you two?"

The women look at each other and laugh. Then Jess leans in for a hug. "You ready, honeybee?"  
"Fuck no, but it's gotta happen sometime." Carol squeezes her friend. "Thanks for being here."

Jess rubs her back then pulls away. "You're going to be great, Carol Danvers."

There's a knock on the door. Steve and Loki step in with flowers and two big balloons with 'It's a Girl' written on them.

"Nice. Tacky." Jess grins and sits next to Carol.

Carol nudges her. "Be nice."

Steve goes straight to Bucky for a hug. "How you doing, pal?"

He takes a shaky breath. "Ready for it to be over honestly."

"You'll be home with your ladies in no time." Steve promises with another firm hug.

Loki goes to Carol and places the flowers and balloons on the side table. "Carol." He hugs her as best he can.

"Hey you." She hugs him back. "You're here to be the sane one, right?"

"Me? Sane? You do remember who I am, yes?" Loki chuckles. "Besides, I thought Tracy was here for sane. Steve is here for heart. And Jess is here for scowling."

"I don't scowl." Jess scowls.

Carol laughs. "Well, at least I feel much better now."

"Good." Loki smiles at her. "And for the record, the tacky balloons were my idea. That's my job - tackiness."

"I like them. They're shiny." Carol giggles.

"I'm glad." He gives Jess a nod then turns to say hello to Tracy.

There's another knock on the door, and a nurse enters with a tray. "Hi, I'm here to give the general anaesthetic. Once that kicks in, I'm going to ask everyone but the patient's partner?" She points at Jess. "To leave."

"That'd be me." Bucky steps forward. "She's a friend."

Jess sighs. "Best friend. Doofus is the husband." She points at Bucky.

He scowls at her but says nothing.

Loki can feel the sudden tension. He smiles at Carol. "I'm sure you don't need an audience for this. So I'll say good luck now and let you be." He kisses her forehead and heads out.

"Oh. Well, excuse me." The nurse goes over to the bed and preps the needle. She pulls the blanket up to cover Carol's lower half then lifts the hospital gown so she can inject into Carol's hip.

Bucky squeezes Carol's hand.

"Owowow." Carol whines.

"Doesn't complain when smashed through a building, but one little needle..." Jess has a bemused smile as she strokes Carol's hair off her face.

This is one of the reasons Bucky hates hospitals. He always ends up feeling helpless while someone he loves is in pain. "You're doing great, doll."

The nurse takes the needle away. "The doctor will be here in about 15. We've got some couches down the hall where you can wait."

Carol holds onto Bucky's hand. She makes strange faces as the anesthetic works on her abdomen and she slowly loses feeling.

Tracy gives Carol a kiss to the temple. "Good luck, girl. Jess, come with me."

Jess gives Carol another kiss then helps Tracy out.

Steve is last to leave, giving Bucky one more hug and a kiss to the head. "Stay strong."

He nods, a worried smile on his face.

Soon the doctor arrives with his team. He introduces himself as they prep their equipment. One nurse comes over to rub a disinfectant over the site where the cut will be made.

Bucky is taken a few steps away to get him into scrubs and a mask. He doesn't like being so far from Carol.

Carol watches the doctors work, mildly amazed. Soon they're all in position. Doctor Fel promises to talk them through every step. Back by her side, Bucky holds Carol's hand. Carol smiles at him and takes a deep breath as Dr Fel announces he's making the cut.

Bucky has to look away. Instead, he focuses on his wife's face. "You good?"

She nods, though she's sweating. "I can't feel a thing. It's so weird."

He kisses her. "Feel that?"

"Yes, dummy,they only froze my middle." She smiles.

He grins. "Just checkin'." He looks over at the doctor.

Once the incision is made, it takes a few minutes for the doctor to remove the first tiny body and hand it to a nurse to clean. The second twin follows soon after. Both start crying as soon as their airways are cleared. A nurse walks over to Bucky with the first girl. He smiles, tears in his eyes, as he takes his daughter. "Hello, Rebecca."

The second is handed to Carol and she looks at her daughter with such awe. Carol looks at Bucky, waving a tiny hand. "Lina says hi, daddy."

He looks over. "Welcome to the world, Caroline."

Rebecca stares at her father with eyes as blue as Carol's.

Carol smiles. "And they hushed so quickly. Such good girls." She kisses Caroline's head, which has a light covering of dark hair like her daddy.

"And I didn't even have to threaten to sing to them." Bucky says as he offers his finger to Rebecca. She grasps it and squeezes.

As the family meets, the doctor has cleaned up the placenta and excess fluids. "Ms Danvers, before I stitch you up, were you planning on more children?"

Bucky and Carol look at each other and shake their heads.

Dr Fel nods. "It simply decides how we will do the stitches. Your uterus will be, for all intents, sewn shut. Is this alright?"

In Bucky's mind, this is Carol's decision. "Whatever you want, doll."

Carol nods. "I think that's for the best."

The doctor nods and continues his work.

Carol focuses on her family and away from the stitching. "Bucky, do you have the bracelets I made for the girls? Blue for Becky, red for Lina."

"Yeah." He uses his metal hand to dig through the bag and pulls out a clear sandwich bag with the two bracelets. He gives it to Carol. "Here you go."

"Thanks, honey." She slips the appropriate colour on each girl and pulls them snug. "Just until we learn to tell you apart, darlings."

"They're so beautiful. I mean they're ugly in that wrinkly baby way. But they're beautiful."

"They take after you." Carol decides as she strokes a soft baby cheek.

Bucky kisses Becky's forehead. There are tears in his eyes. Happy tears. "There are a few people here anxious to meet you. But I'm glad we get to have alone time first."

The doctor finishes his stitches and a nurse cleans up. "I'm going to suggest 4 hours rest and one of us will check if you're good to go home. We will need to borrow the girls just to weigh them and give them a check up, though."

Neither parent wants to let them go. And Bucky stays near them as the nurses take the measurements for the birth certificates. Finally the twins are given back to their parents. A nurse encourages Carol to try breastfeeding. She gains an expression of wonder as Rebecca suckles softly on the exposed nipple.

Bucky his holding Caroline, gently rocking her in his arms. "You, little miss, were named after your mother. Just promise me you won't fly off too soon, okay?"

After a while, Carol asks to switch so she can feed Caroline from the other breast. "You'll have to burp her."

"I can practically hear Jess making a snide remark." They switch. Bucky puts a cloth on his shoulder and gently pats Rebecca's back.

"Nah, she'd be checking out these boobs." Carol teases as her namesake latches on. "Is that good, Lina? Will we have to let daddy try later?"

Bucky blushes what with the nurse still in the room. Carol is snickering. The nurse merely shakes her head and pats his arm. "Should I invite your family back in?"

He nods. "Please. Thank you."

She nods and heads out with her clipboard.

"How are you feeling, mommy?"

Carol looks tired as she lifts Lina to rub her back. "Like I want to curl up with daddy and sleep about a week." She lost a decent amount of blood in the procedure and looks a bit pale.

He caresses her cheek. "You should rest. As soon as the others have met the girls, I'm going to kick 'em out."

She smiles up at him. "I love you."

He cherishes the words. "I love you."

"Kiss me." She tugs him closer.

His lips meet hers. "You're beautiful." He kisses her again.

"Your girls are beautiful. Your amazing, stunning daughters that I finally could give to you." She strokes his neck.

"Our amazing stunning daughters. I can't wait to take you all home."

Rebecca yawns and stretches out her little arms as far as they'll go, swaddled as they are.

"Oh." Carol coos at her daughter. "Do you want a kiss from daddy, too? Daddy gives good kisses, yes."

There's a knock on the door and Steve peeks in. "The nurse said we could come back?"

"Come in." Bucky beams. "This is Rebecca. And Carol has Caroline."

Tracy is allowed to enter first. She looks like a proud grandma.

Steve follows, making sure she's okay. "They're beautiful. Looks like they got Buck's hair. The nose might be Becky's though."

Loki is behind Steve. "Look at that. You made people." He notices Carol's paleness. "Can we get you anything?"

"I just need a nap, maybe some soup, later." She smiles. "Thank you."

Jess sneaks in last. The first thing she does is slip Bucky's phone out of his pocket and start snapping pictures.

Bucky puts Becky in Tracy's arms then takes Lina from Carol. "We should let you nap."

Jess holds Bucky's phone out to him. "Healing factor will kick in faster if she does."

He takes it. "Yeah." He looks around at his family. "Thanks for coming. Really. It means the world to us. Jess, would you mind taking Tracy home?" 

"Yeah, sure." She goes to give Carol a kiss. "You look good. Well, except the hair." She ruffle Carol's hair then moves back to Tracy.

Tracy places the baby in one of the two bassinets in the room. "It was nice to meet you, little one. I'll see you soon." She goes to hug Carol and Bucky, saying good-bye to the other baby. She looks back at Bucky. "Call me if you end up staying the night."

Steve takes the chance to look at the baby before they go. "You will be a heartbreaker, I can tell already." He strokes the tiny head.

Room cleared and babies down for a nap, Bucky makes sure Carol has everything she needs. She whines softly, wanting him. He climbs into the bed with her, trying to take up as little space as possible. "Rest now, doll. I've got you."

"Kay." She nuzzles into him. "I'm always safe if you've got my six."

"You know I do." He feels exhausted, and he didn't even have to do the hard part.

Carol's eyelids droop and soon they're napping quietly.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve sighs as they leave the hospital. "So beautiful. I can't wait for ours. They smelled so nice."

"They looked very happy." Loki then adds, "And tired. We should decorate the house for when they arrive."

"Let's stop by the grocery store, I'll do some baking for them." Steve takes his hand.

Loki calls out to Jess and Tracy to let them know. "What do you think, a huge banner and massive balloons?" He only says the last to see Jess' reaction.

Jess stares him down. "We could put their Christmas stuff up for them."

He's taken a little aback by that. "Is that not a tradition they would prefer to perform themselves? First Christmas and all that?"

She shrugs. "They're going to be pretty busy with twins and your wedding next week and Carol in bed."

Steve rubs his chin as he considers. "They might not get to it."

Tracy votes for putting it up. "We'll start while you go to the grocers."

Steve nods. "We'll be quick."

Loki shrugs then leads the way to the car. He's quiet as he stares out the window.

Steve puts a hand on his knee. "What is it?"

"Nothing." There's a short pause. "Just tired." There's another pause. "It's different from last year. And I miss it being just us sometimes."

Steve smiles. "Yeah. I get that. But we have a month alone coming up."

Loki smiles. "It's what is keeping me going."

"Not my love?" Steve teases.

"Well of course that." He looks at Steve's profile and the incredibly long lashes. "A year ago they didn't know each other. Now they are married and have twins. Is that normal?"

"I really don't know what normal is, anymore." Steve chuckles as he pulls into the store. "I'm marrying a former deity and planning to bare his child. Is that normal?"

"No. Definitely not." Loki assures him. "I'm just trying to understand how quick this life is."

"Oh. Well I think Buck and Carol would be considered rushing it." Steve shrugs.

Loki nods. "And Tony and Pepper are on the long end?"

"Yes." Steve smiles.

"Are we rushing it?"

"I don't care. It feels right." He looks at Loki. "If anything, we're overdue."

Loki smiles at him. "So what will you be baking?"

"I was thinking cinnamon buns, maybe some bread. Just stuff to help them this first week." Steve winks.

He nods. "You're a good man, Steve Rogers."

"I try my best." They park and head in to get flour, eggs, margarine, and butter.

Loki follows Steve around the store.

Steve also grabs some yeast and cinnamon just in case. "Anything else?"

He shrugs. "Should we get them two stockings?"

"They probably have them. But we could get something for them." Steve knows just what he wants and heads for the fruit aisle.

Loki follows, hands in his pockets.

Finally Steve finds the small mandarin oranges, Christmas oranges in his day, and adds them to the basket. "These are perfect."

Giving a small shrug, Loki then follows Steve to the registers.

As they leave the store, Steve pulls an orange out for Loki. "Have you had these? My ma would scrimp and save every Christmas just to get one for my stocking. And I would always split it with Buck."

"Did I have one last year?" Loki can't remember. He takes the orange and smells it.

"Maybe. I don't remember." Steve smiles. "Probably."

"It smells good." He gets into the car. "Why did they cut the children out of Carol?"

"Because they were worried that the one or both girls would be turned the wrong way, so it was easier." Steve explains.

"Ah." He tilts his head. "It seemed very routine. They way the healers acted."

"It's semi normal." Steve nods. "Mostly on high risk births."

Loki considers the information.

"Twins can be dangerous, if a baby doesn't turn the right way." Steve adds. "They wanted to be sure nothing went wrong."

He nods. "Many women died in childbirth when I used to visit Earth regularly."

Steve looks at him. "The numbers have improved a lot, even since my day."

"Yes." He takes a breath. "I should work."

Steve tilts his head. "Were you worried about that? For me?"

"Yes. Even with all her strength, Carol looked tired."

"It's hard work." Steve smiles. "But did you see how happy they were?"

He looks out the window. "Their eyes held such love."

Steve reaches for his hand. "I want to share that with you."

Loki's focus returns to him. "Hopefully you will."

"Hopefully?" Steve sounds a bit hurt.

"Nothing is definite in this world, starlight. Only death."

"You're very dark today, darling."

"Sorry, love. It's the cold." It's other things, too, but nothing he wishes to discuss.

He looks Loki over. "Cuddle time soon, I promise."

"That would be nice." Loki turns on the radio and finds Christmas music.

Brow furrowing, Steve tries to focus on the drive and not Loki's behaviour.

"It's good Tracy is staying with them. I imagine the babies will be a handful." Lots of places have Christmas decorations up, and Loki is still intrigued by the ritual.

"Yeah, I think it's a big part of why they asked her." He pulls into the drive.

Loki turns off the radio and grabs the groceries. Then he follows Steve to the house.

The groceries go to the kitchen, then Steve checks on Jess and Tracy. "How we doing?"

"We found one box of decorations." It was actually more than Tracy expected.

"Don't they have a tree? Stockings?" Steve looks around.

Tracy sees something in a closet. "Wait. I think I found something." She pulls out a bag with new decorations. "Tree stand. Stockings. Ornaments."

"So we need a tree." Jess looks through the bag. "I want to leave the stockings for them to hang. If that's okay?"

"Your idea." Tracy notes. "That means you get to be in charge."

"Okay, I'll get a tree. Steve was going to bake stuff. Why don't you find a spot, Tracy? I'll be back in half hour." Jess knows exactly what she wants and where to get it.

"And I'll sit and look pretty." Loki says. He turns to Steve. "I'm going to get my computer and work if you don't mind."

"Sure. Want to keep me company in the kitchen?" He smiles.

Jess gives Tracy a quick hug then grabs her keys and heads out.

"Sure." Loki disappears.

Steve gets to work on a big batch of bread to split into loaves and cinnamon buns.

Loki appears a moment later and sits on the counter, computer on his lap.

Steve smiles at him as he works. "What today? Real work or wedding stuff?"

"A bit of both." He sighs. "This Donald Trump character, the press would like a quote from you about his latest idiotic idea. It almost makes me want to run for President."

Steve sighs. "Whatever he said, the answer is 'no'."

Loki chuckles. "Translation..." He begins to type. "What Mr. Trump is proposing is the complete antithesis of what America represents. His ideas are dangerous and backward and do not represent the America that I fought for in World War II and continue to fight for today." He looks up at Steve for changes.

Steve completely stops what he's doing and stares. "...Goddamn, that's sexy. Say it again."

His eyebrows do the thing that show he's confused. "Really?"

"The patriotism sounds very good coming from you." Steve steps over to give Loki a kiss while trying to keep his floury hands away. "And I adore hearing you using the fancier language."

Loki re-reads the blurb and realizes there's a grammatical mistake. He corrects it. "Is there anything else you'd like to include?"

"I love Loki?" Steve winks.

He types. "I love Loki." Then he deletes it as he smiles.

"Do I have a twitter?" Steve can't recall.

"You do. And a Tumblr and an Instagram and now a Snapchat."

"How do I make it say 'Carol had her babies, so beautiful. Can't wait to have my own with Loki.'?"

Loki pulls up the Twitter account and types it up. "Carol had her babies, so beautiful. Can't wait to have my own with Loki." He looks up. "Send?"

Steve nods. "Please."

"And send." He looks up at Steve. "I love you." Then he logs into his own account and replies to the tweet. 'Wedding first, darling <3'

Steve takes another kiss. "I need to finish these buns."

"I'd like to finish your buns." Loki gives him a wink.

Steve grins. "Tonight. As much as you want."

Tracy walks over to get some juice. "And here I thought I was getting a break from that."

"Sorry." Steve chuckles and gets back to the bread.

"I should be used to it by now."

"Well, Carol and Bucky used to complain about us." Steve shrugs.

"I'll remind them of that. Carry on." She heads back to the living room.

Steve laughs. Before long he has a loaf of bread and two pans of cinnamon buns proofing for the oven.

Loki sets his computer aside and hops down. Then he wraps his arms around Steve.

"Hey, you." Steve hugs him close. "How are you doing?"

He wrests his head on the broad shoulder. "Better. But my head is still full."

"Mental health check?"

He hugs tighter. "I feel like my past, present, and future are all collapsing in on themselves. I'm scared."

Steve tucks Loki's head under his chin. "How can I help you?"

"Just be you."

"You know I can." He rubs Loki's back.

"I do want children. I know I haven't seemed very enthusiastic." He closes his eyes. Then he takes a breath and pulls away, wiping his eyes. "Perhaps someone should have gone with that woman to get the tree."

"Baby, Jess is stronger and richer than I am." He kisses Loki's cheeks. "What's wrong? Have I been too pushy?"

"No. I've just been reminded lately how much I hate people."

Steve tilts his head. "Anything specific? The rally? Mr Trump?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll get over it."

"Spend some time with the babies. That will help." Steve is about to say more, but Jess is noisily coming in the door with her tree. She's opted to get a fake one with built in lights. She figures it's safer between cat and newborns.

Loki rolls his eyes. 

"That's a box." Tracy says, eyeing it with suspicion.

"Sure is. I got them a fake tree because they have three different creatures who'll try to eat pine needles." Jess drops the box with a thud.

"That's kinda smart." Steve walks over from the kitchen. "Need help?"

Tracy shakes her head. "The babies are too little to try to eat it."

"I was talking about you and Bucky." Jess jokes.

"Ha ha." She turns to Steve. "Jess never wants any help, but you're nice for offering."

Steve nods. "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen."

Jess pulls open the box and looks for instructions.

Loki watches. "I'm not sure what Pietro saw in her, but I rather wish he hadn't."

Steve looks at Loki. "Oh?"

He gives a look back. "Oh."

Steve leans in to whisper against Loki's ear. "It was a kindness when she let him go."

"It certainly was."

Steve nods and continues to the kitchen. He decides to call Bucky and see how they're doing. Bucky tells him the doctor should be coming any time now to let them know if they can go home or not. He's trying not to sound anxious, but it comes through.

"She been sleeping? How about the girls? Want me to put some food on so it's ready when you get back?"

"Let's see what the doctor says first. I wouldn't want you to cook if, actually, you know what? Yeah. That'd be great." Bucky figures at least Tracy will have a good dinner if they end up having to stay.

"I'll make stew, we can keep it on the heat as long as necessary." Steve smiles and starts looking what he has to work with.

"Thanks, pal. You're the greatest. Other than Carol."

"You take care of your girls, I'll keep the home fire burning." He finds some beef he thinks will do.

"I will."

Steve can hear Carol murmuring in the background. "See you soon, right?"

"If Carol has anything to say about it you will. Hold on." There are voices that are hard to make out. Then Bucky returns. "Hey, so everything seems fine. Carol's super healing means we get to go home. Got some paperwork and insurance stuff first though."

"Amazing. Bring those beauties home."

"Shit. Is Loki still there?"

"...yeah?"

Bucky takes a relieved breath. "I forgot to put the car seats in the car. Could you ask him to pop them over for us?"

Steve chuckles and asks. Loki smiles. "Of course."

"That's why I love you, my big hearted, big..." Steve grins.

"Is that a yes?" Bucky asks over the phone.

"Sorry, yes. I was thanking him." Steve laughs.

"Yeah. Just glad you didn't finish that sentence." He chuckles. "See you soon."

"Why? Don't you want to know how much I enjoy Loki's great, big, huge..."

The call is ended. Steve laughs and puts away his phone.

"You're terrible." Loki wraps his arms around Steve's neck. "And I love you."

Steve grins, pulling Loki tight against his hips. "I really am a fan, though."

"And I of yours." Loki kisses him. "You should get started on dinner."

"I will. Why don't you go make sure the decorating goes well?" He lightly pinches Loki's ass.

Loki sighs. "I will take a look on my way to get the car seats."

"On the way back, maybe. No rush." He strokes Loki's cheek. "Thank you."

"Are you kidding? It's the first time today I've felt useful." He kisses Steve's cheek and heads to the living room.

Steve shakes his head and starts dinner prep.

Loki takes longer than expected. He ends up staying to help Bucky and Carol with the bags and the babies. But once everyone is secure in the car, he returns. "They are just leaving the hospital."

Steve nods. "Supper's bubbling."

Jess and Tracy are just arguing the placement of the last ornaments as well. Loki waves a hand, and the ornaments fly to the tree and hang themselves. "All finished. Well done, ladies."

Jess is less than impressed. "And they haven't got a bleeding topper. You'd think one of them had done this before."

The sorcerer takes one of the ornaments from the back. "Star or angel? Why am I even asking?" The ornament rises, transforming from a red ball to a white star. It comes to rest on the top of the tree. "Better?"

Tracy slowly nods. "Looks fine to me."

Jess considers. "I don't suppose you could do that thing Carol draws? Her gold 8 point behind his red 5?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Is that English?"

"The star from her uniform, with the Star from Bucky's shoulder." Jess crosses her arms in annoyance.

"You could have said that to begin with." He looks up at the star he created. With a snap of his fingers, the star glows and transforms again. It goes through a few iterations but ends up with the 5-pointed star within the 8-pointed one. "Better?"

She nods. "It'll do."

"It'll do?" Loki can feel his anger bubbling up. "If you can do better, then by all means." He turns the star back into the original ornament as it returns to his hand. Then he hands it to her.

She looks at him and squeezes her hands together, opening them to reveal minuscule pieces where the ornament had been. "Not my power profile. I'm more than willing to improvise if you want to be an ass. I'm also more than willing to hurt you, for Carol's sake."

His nostrils flare. "I'd like to see you try."

Tracy puts a hand on Jess' arm. "Why don't we not destroy Carol's home."

"Okay." Jess shrugs and instead sends a wave of pheromones in Loki's direction. "Why don't we find one of her Star Wars toys to put up top?"

As soon as Loki feels the pheromones, he turns into a woman. "Oh but you are obvious aren't you?" She reassembles the powder back into the ornament and places it on the coffee table.

"I only have so many tricks that won't damage things." She replies as she looks through Carol's figurines.

"And any semblance of gratitude is beyond you." She heads to the kitchen.

Tracy crosses her arms over her chest. "Never thought I'd actually agree with the asshole who nearly destroyed the city."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Jess slams her hand on a table, cracking it. "Just because I don't say thank you the second he makes it."

In the kitchen, Steve is slicing bread.

"I'm leaving." Loki grabs her computer. "I'll see you back at the tower."

"What? Baby?" Steve sets his knife down.

"I'm fine. Just angry. And those girls do not need to feel my aura." She touches his hand. "Just tell them work came up."

He lifts her chin. "Tell me you're okay. Do I need to hurt someone for you?"

"I'm okay." Her voice is calm though her eyes are fire. "And I'd prefer to hurt people myself."

Steve kisses her deeply. "Stay like this, I'll fuck you stupid when I come back, then you can switch and use me. Hit me hurt me, fuck me until your anger's gone."

"As tempting as that is, I'm not sure I'm up for it." She kisses his cheek. "I adore you."

"Love you. Go take a long hot bath and play with the kits. That's an order." He looks at her seriously. She nods and disappears.

Steve sighs and rubs his face. He hopes Bucky is home soon.

In the living room Tracy asks Jess what's going on. "And don't say nothing. You're being even more rude than usual."

"Babies? Saw Pietro over the weekend. I don't know. Nothing big." She turns away defensively.

"Well whatever it is, deal with it. Carol does not need your shit right now." She huffs out a breath. "I can't believe you're going to put an action figure on the tree."

"You have a better plan?" She crosses her arms.

Tracy gives her an 'I'm not taking your shit' look. "Leave it. Let them decide what to put on top." She gives an evil smile. "Or nicely ask the magician to recreate that really incredible star he made." She shakes her head and quotes in disbelief. "It'll do."

"I was going to thank him once I saw it with the rest. Fuck. Give me a bleeding break." Jess clenches her fists in hopes of containing herself.

"If you want a fight, go find it somewhere else." She points at her. "That means no antagonizing Bucky."

Jess rolls her eyes. "I. Won't. Right now it's just you antagonizing me, old woman. If you were anyone else I'd have punched you by now."

Tracy walks away.

Steve peeks his head in since it's starting to get loud. "Everything okay?"

"Peachy." Tracy does not sound like she means it.

Steve sees the tenseness in Jess and guides Tracy away. "Tea? Coffee?"

"An introduction to Falcon?" She grins, though it seems forced.

"I could do that." He gets her a glass of ice water and sets a cinnamon bun on a plate.

"Where's your partner? Please don't tell me Jess scared him off."

"He was having a bad day to begin with, so I'm afraid she pushed him over." Steve frowns.

"Seems to be going around." She looks back. "She's not usually this bad."

"Everyone has bad days." His gaze follows. "She's probably conflicted about the babies. I mean, in a way, we're both losing our best friends."

Tracy raises her eyebrow at him. "And yet you seem perfectly pleasant and helpful. Go figure."

"Yeah, but I've lost Bucky the real way. I watched him die. I'm not scared of having to give up time with him." Steve tilts his head. "But it's only a guess, for all I know her dog died."

"Jess with a dog? No." She drinks her water. "I just hope she behaves with Bucky or she _will_ lose Carol."

Steve nods slowly. "I don't think either needs that."

They hear commotion at the door. Bucky and Carol have arrived.

Jess is hugging Carol tightly. "We should probably get you back into bed. Should I carry you?"

Tracy gets up to take over. "Why don't you help Bucky with the kids. I've got Carol."

Jess lets go only reluctantly. "Alright." She moves to do just that.

"I'm okay. Really." Carol tries to insist.

Bucky has the girls in the carry thing that snaps into the car seats. He's carrying them up gently to the house, one in each hand. He's happy to see Jess. "Here, take Caroline." He hands the baby over by the handle.

Jess lifts it carefully. She's not sure what to make of them yet, but they're Carol's so she'll protect them. "Come see your room, sunshine."

He follows her inside. When he sees Steve, he smiles and waves hello. "I've still got to get the bags."

"Settle them, I'll get them." He pats Bucky's shoulder and heads out.

As soon as one gets taken out of the carrier, both begin to cry. "No no no no no." Bucky coos. "It's okay. You're okay." He holds Rebecca against his chest and starts to bounce.

After watching him a moment, Jess takes Caroline from her carrier and tries to settle her.

"Do you miss mommy? Is that it?" He asks it softly. "Let's go find her." He heads out of the room and goes to the bedroom. "I don't know if they're hungry and just don't like their room."

Jess follows after him. She's not really sure what to do, though Caroline has quieted substantially after claiming her finger as a chew toy.

Carol is slowly getting changed into a pair of pyjamas. They catch her just as she's pulling a shirt on.

"Oops. Sorry." Bucky turns a little red. "I need the baby whisperer." He's still bouncing little Becky in his arms. It seems to have helped, but she still doesn't look happy.

"One moment." Carol turns with a smile. The nurse at the hospital had warned her the girls may need to be fed every two hours their first few weeks. "Who's a fussy girl? Is it noms time already?"

As soon as her mouth clamps around Carol's nipple, Rebecca falls silent. Her little mouth works to get the milk. Carol sighs. "They should almost sleep here tonight."

Caroline has quieted with her sister and is sucking on Jess's blouse. She looks less than thrilled. Bucky can't help but laugh at the face she is making. He pulls out his phone to get a picture.

"Oh, do not." Jess holds up a hand.

"Not of you. Of Lina." He takes the picture.

Jess shakes her head. "Are you going to be one of those parents? Just remember Facebook legally owns any photo you upload."

"Bucky, let's play switch." Carol requests softly.

He nods. He gently take Becky from her and motions to Jess to give her Lina. Then he goes to find a burp cloth so he can burp her.

Jess hands over the baby gently. "I haven't seen those breasts out in years. You must really like these girls."

Carol chuckles. "Yeah, well, what can I say?" She watches as her little girl manages to latch on and start her dinner.

Bucky carries Becky out to where Tracy and Steve are. "Loki go back to work?"

"Uh, yeah." Steve shrugs. "He's been having on off day and was worried he'd upset the girls."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." He feels her burp and smiles. "Wanna hold her while I check on Carol?" He can already tell his life in the near future will be all about switching babies.

Steve takes the little girl and holds her gently. He is truly amazed by just how tiny she is. "Hi beautiful."

"Looks good on you, Steve." Bucky smiles and heads back to Carol.

Carol is softly humming to Caroline while Jess sits beside her, brushing the blonde hair off her face.

He smiles at the sight. "Does she need a burp? I'm very good at burping."

Carol smiles up at him. "You just want to hold her again." But she holds the baby out for him.

He takes her and rubs circles over her back. "I'll move the cribs in here if you want." He looks around to try and figure out where they can go. He feels the bit of gas pass through his girl and hands her back.

"Can't they just stay in our bed? Just for tonight." Carol looks at him with those blue eyes.

Of course he melts. "If that would be easier for you."

She nods. "And for you, I think. Thank you, Bucky-bear."

"Sure. Let me go get Becky." He returns to Steve and Tracy.

Steve is rocking her and singing softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." He has a look of peace that he usually only gets with Loki. Bucky hates to interrupt. Instead he walks up quietly and checks to see if she's asleep. Becky's eyes are shut as she rests against Steve's strong shoulder. Steve pauses his song. "Do you want your angel back?"

"If you don't mind. She does look peaceful though."

"Alright." He kisses her head before handing her off. "Your daddy wants you, princess."

Bucky takes her. "Thanks." He smiles at Tracy as he passes. Getting to the bedroom, he quietly asks Carol if she's hungry. "Steve made us some stew."

Carol considers as she plays with Lina, teasing her little hands with one finger. "I don't feel it, but I should eat."

"You got it." He places Becky next to her and returns to the living room.

Jess kisses Carol's head. "If you've got things in hand, I think I might head out. Work to do, and all."

"Alright, thank you." They hug and Jess follows Bucky's path.

Bucky slows. "Hey so this imposter really has Carol upset. I know there isn't much to go on, but do you think maybe..."

"Yeah, I'm doing what I can, okay?" Jess bristles, defenses going straight back up.

His eyebrow rises along with his own defenses. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks. And thanks for your help today. The Christmas tree looks great."

Jess sighs as she reaches for her coat, then she stops and gives him a hug. She whispers fiercely in his ear. "You take care of her, Barnes. She is the best damned thing to ever happen to me."

"I will. _We_ will." He assures her.

"Thank you." As she leaves, she sends a text to Matt. Seeking him out for the first time in their friendship. It's 12 minutes before he responds with the name of a bar in Hell's Kitchen. She goes straight there, walking in with her head up, wary of everyone.

Matt is at the bar still wearing his red-tinted sunglasses and slightly rumpled suit.

Jess takes the seat next to him, smoothing his shoulder. "Busy day?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Carol had her babies." She asks the bartender for vodka shots. Then she considers and suggests he leave the bottle.

Matt sips his beer. "Didn't realize that was an occasion for heavy drinking."

"She looked so happy. I had to leave. I was feeling ill because I..." She shakes her head and takes a shot.

"Because you what?" He gently presses.

She shuts her eyes, enjoying the burn of the alcohol before she answers quietly. "It's Pietro's. I'm sure, between the timing and the fact that I was stupid enough to let him go without a condom, occasionally." Anger grows in her voice toward the last word and she slams the cup on the counter to refill.

"You're pregnant?"

Jess nods. Then. "Yeah. I found out a couple days ago.

"You're not on birth control?" He's surprised given how sexually active she is.

"I am." She laughs. "Seems I have the same problem of messed up super hormones Carol has."

"So what are you going to do?" He drinks his beer.

"I don't want it," she plays with her cup on the counter. "But part of me feels like... Like I owe Pietro the chance if he does? It doesn't even bloody make sense."

"Ultimately it's your decision. But if you're going to tell him, you should probably do it soon." He pauses. "But if you're even thinking about keeping it, drinking a bottle of vodka is not the best idea."

Jess sighs and slowly pushes the bottle away before slumping onto the counter. "I'm just going to rip his heart out again, aren't I?"

"Pretty much." He tilts his head. "It's possible he'll want to keep it. What then?"

"Then I have the damn thing." She rises, unstable but not from the liquor. "I'm going home to be miserable in my bathtub and contemplate the cheerful third option of just slitting my wrists already."

"Jess, sit down." Matt orders softly.

She stares at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said sit down. You contacted me, which means you want to talk. So talk." He raises his eyebrows. "Don't make me play the blind pity card."

"I don't fucking believe that with you." She shoves his shoulder but sits down with a pout. "I've said my lot. I'm knocked up, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Pietro again but I think he has a right to know so I probably will."

"How can I help?"

"Let me have that bottle of vodka and fuck me stupid?" There's a hopelessness to her voice, that while not unusual seems extra pronounced tonight.

His eyebrows rise. "Need I remind you that fucking is what got you into this mess in the first place?"

"Do I look like I bloody care? It's not like it can get worse right now." She rubs her face with her hands. "And it's not like you can really comment on that particular life choice."

"I wasn't judging." He reaches out for her shoulder, seeming to fumble to find it. "Why don't we go eat something. And we can either talk about this to death or completely ignore it."

"Okay." She puts her hand over his, it's obvious she's trembling. She would love more than anything to curl up against his strong chest and cry herself to exhaustion, but they don't do that. She made that choice when they met. "Dinner would be nice."

Matt nods. He calls the bartender over and closes out his tab. Then he stands and waits to take her arm.

Jess leaves the bartender a heavy tip and takes Matt's arm. "Anywhere in mind?"

"There's a diner a block east that's really good." He points.

"Sounds great." Jess doesn't usually do diners, but what the hell.

They know Matt there and seat them in the back. The waitress sets an iced tea in front of him and eyes Jess a little jealously. "Welcome back, Matt. I've missed you. You never visit me anymore."

He smiles pleasantly. "Hi, Janice." He feels for his iced tea.

"Matt, you shouldn't leave this sweet woman waiting for you." Jess teasingly taps his wrist. "I wouldn't mind a hot tea, miss."

She smiles. "You got it. I'll get that for you and come back for your order."

"Thank you." Jess breathes out, dropping the sweet act.

Matt squirts lemon into his tea. "So are we talking about it or not talking about it?"

"Never again, unless you have an answer." Jess rubs her temple.

"I rarely have answers to non-legal questions." He drops his lemon into the cup. "Karen is looking forward to meeting you. She thought maybe we could do it the Tuesday before Christmas."

Jess nods. "Yeah, sure." She doesn't have any plans at all for the holiday.

He continues. "Foggy wanted to know if you were hot and what I meant by friends."

"You can tell him yes, and I'd be happy to take him for drinks." Jess sighs.

"I've mentioned he's in love with Karen, haven't I?"

"So much the better." She rubs her forehead. "Maybe she'll finally get with him if she sees she's not the only one who wants him."

"Sometimes I forgot you're a spy." He leans back, his glasses reflecting her image.

"Retired." She thanks the waitress as she finally returns with her tea.

"Matt, your usual?" She smiles as he tells her yes. "And what would you like, Miss?"

"Ah, just an order of chips if you don't mind?" She stirs some milk into her tea.

"Uh sure."

"Hold on." Matt asks the question to prevent misunderstanding. "American chips or English chips?"

"Ugh. Right. French fries." Jess enunciates with an American accent.

"Sure thing." She smiles. "Thanks, Matt." She leaves.

"Days like today, I seriously consider going home. Then I remember I haven't got shit there, either." Jess drops her spoon on the table.

"Either? Seems to me you've got a lot here."

"Mmn." Jess sips her tea.

"Carol."

"And you." Her cup lowers with a soft clink.

"And me. And your work. And a good cup of tea."

Jess looks down into her cup, a sad smile playing on her lips. "And that's my whole life summed up. Huzzah me."

"You also now have two little girls who need love and protection." He reminds her that she gets to spoil them and then give them back.

It doesn't really seem to impress her. "They've so many people anxious to spoil them. I'm just a face in the crowd."

"No. You're their mother's best friend."

"Don't mean shit to anyone else." She starts digging through the sugar packets as though they had some answer.

"You struck me as the type of person who wouldn't care what other people thought." He shrugs.

She shrugs. "It gets a little tiring being hated by everyone all the time."

He chooses his question carefully. "What makes you think they hate you?”

"It's the way they act around me. The way every damn thing is apparently my fault. If I don't immediately say thank you, I'm a stuck up bitch. If I'm not kissing everyone's ass, I'm clearly begging for a fight."

"Are you? Begging for a fight I mean." He hates thinking it, but that could be one way of accidentally solving her problem.

"Not begging. I did threaten to start one when that Loki was an ass to me." It had really pissed her off when he'd ponced over and just majicked up the tree she'd been working on without so much as a word.

"Oh?" He asks her to tell him the story just as the food comes.

Once the waitress leaves, Jess explains the whole thing. How he'd just walked in like some sort of prince and got all pissy when she didn't say thank you the second he took everything over for her. "And not only that, once she trounces off, Tracy gets made at me for being rude. I mean, what the fuck?"

He swallows a bite of his Reuben. "Well he was a prince. I doubt that's something you can just turn off."

"That doesn't mean it's my fault." She's barely picking at her fries. She's had no appetite since she'd gotten the news.

"I'm not saying it is." He takes a drink. "So you think Tracy was wrong about you being rude?" He asks it lightly, as though curious.

"I returned in kind. I think she's wrong to blame me for everything."

"Does she normally do that?"

"No, I think she was wrong in laying all the blame on me." She can admit to having been a bit wrong. "I simply returned in kind."

He nods. "I'm not excusing Loki's behavior, but he's getting married in a couple of weeks. He's probably as stressed as you are."

"So everyone gives him a pass?" Jess sighs and holds up her cup, asking the waitress for a refill.

"No. But I am saying you aren't the only one going through stuff." He takes another bite.

Jess's hand hits the table a little harder than she meant, and there are tears in her eyes. "But I am the one expected to face it all alone and never once complain and be fucking happy for everyone else's perfect fucking fairy tales!"

More than one head in the diner turns toward her.

"You aren't alone." He raises an eyebrow. "Or am I a figment of your imagination?"

Her voice softens. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He puts a chip (American) in his mouth and crunches it loudly.

"I feel like all I have any more are precious stolen moments." She reaches for his hand but pulls away and puts it in her lap.

He's fairly certain he doesn't understand her at all. "If you want something more permanent, well, a baby is pretty permanent."

"I don't..." She takes a slow breath. "I don't want a baby. Not with a boy who was... a fling. My best friend had one of the biggest days of her life today and I got ten minutes with her. I get yelled at by a woman who pretends she wants to be my mother. I got into a fight with the man who burned a chunk of New York and barely got told off for it. And this is the longest conversation I've had in a month."

He takes it in. "You can get rid of the baby. You can visit your best friend. I'm sure Bucky would welcome the help. Mothers and fathers yell. But what do you care if she does?" The last is more difficult. "And if you had gotten into an actual fight with Loki, he'd probably be in the hospital right now plotting revenge." He leans forward. "And maybe you should actually talk to your best friend instead of someone you barely know."

"My best friend is a little busy right now, in case you hadn't heard." She pulls a $50 from her purse and sets it on the table. "I'm done. I've left enough money for us both." She gets up to leave.

He sighs. "If you push everyone away, you shouldn't be surprised when you find yourself alone." He tilts his head up. "If you wanted me to coddle you and tell you how everyone is so mean to you, you came to the wrong person. But if it is a fight you want, there are a whole lot of people out there that deserve one."

"I told you what I wanted. You invited me to dinner." She leans in to kiss his head. "I need to go make a terrible phone call."

"Good luck." He frowns. "I'm sorry I'm not a better friend."

"You're not the problem." She starts walking out, pulling her phone out as she does.

Matt finishes his dinner.

Jess calls up Pietro on bluetooth as she starts her drive home. She holds her breath as it rings.

It takes a long time for him to answer. "Hello, Jess."

"I'm sorry to call. It's important."

There's another pause. "Yes?"

Jess takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He sounds so young. "It is mine?" He searches his memory but doesn't understand how it could be possible.

"My birth control failed. I. I wanted to terminate, but I couldn't do it if you wanted it."

"I...When must you know?"

"Take a week, talk to your sister. Whatever you need to do."

"Thank you." He bites his lip. "I am sorry. I did not mean for this."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you." She blames herself.

"You should. I will call." He ends the call with shaky fingers as tears come into his eyes.

Jess is not much better and is thankful to be pulling into her building.


	170. Baby Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has to deal with a frightening revelation.

Pietro immediately goes to find his sister. But then he remembers she is with Vision. He feels alone, lost. 'Wanda, I will be fine. Do not come.'

That, of course, cues her immediately. She gives Vision a long kiss then quickly looks for her brother. 'What do I say about lying?'

He hugs her tightly. "I did not wish to ruin your evening.”

"There will be many evenings with Vision. You need me. You come first." She holds him close and kisses his cheek.

"Jess is pregnant. She wishes to kill our child." He can't say anymore. 'How can I agree? But how can I make her have it if she does not wish?'

Wanda steps back and looks at him, answering cautiously. "You are certain? This is not some way to play with your mind?"

"Why would she lie?" It suddenly makes sense to him, why she had been following him at the rally.

"She misses your sex." Wanda guides him to the couch and curls into his lap.

"She would not lie about this." Pietro insists. "She would not be so cruel."

She strokes his chin. "If you believe it, I will." She rests her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around him.

"What do I do?"

She enters his mind. 'Think through it. All your thoughts. We will sort them.'

There are so many thoughts. They come in a flood of emotion. Pain. Anger. Hope. Fear. "A child. It should be happy event like Carol and Bucky."

"It can still be." She sighs. "How did she sound?"

"Scared."

Wanda frowns as she considers. "But she still feels so guilty from what she did to you that she offers to have baby?"

"I do not know." He pulls away and sits on the couch. "I cannot ask her to have baby she does not want." He begins to cry. "But I cannot agree to kill baby."

"Hey, hey." She hugs him, pulling his head against her chest. He breaks down as he hadn't done since they lost their parents. She holds him, rocking gently and petting his hair.

"What do I say?"

"Let me check something first." She pulls out her phone and dials Loki.

The familiar voice answers. "Hello, Wanda."

"Mother, can you with magic move baby from one mother to other?"

There is a long silence. "No. Not without endangering all three. And the child most likely would not survive." He struggles with asking what prompted the question but decides not to. She'll tell him if she wishes.

"Fuck." Her hand clenches. "We'll explain after. Thank you."

Her reaction means it's more than theory and highly personal. "Jess. Stupid boy."

"Yes, mother. Unless you have better suggestion, I am telling Pietro to let the bitch suffer through pregnancy. She owes him." She gives Pietro a look as she says it. Pietro's face shows only pain.

Loki exhales slowly. "I am inclined to agree with you, but then the poor child would have her for a mother."

"I wanted to offer myself." Wanda sighs, stroking her brother's head.

"I'm not surprised." Loki rubs his forehead. "I did say to use condoms." He sounds more tired than angry.

"She probably poked holes in them." Wanda replies darkly. "I should go. Say if you think of something."

"I will. Tell him Steve and I will stand by whatever decision he makes."

Pietro is glaring at his sister. "She would not have poked holes. You are being mean."

"Thank you." She hangs up and tosses the phone aside. "Mother was blaming you. I know it was accident. You are not stupid."

"No, I am stupid. I am stupid for dating her and stupid for getting her pregnant." He starts hitting his forehead with his palm.

"Hey!" She grabs his hand then she tilts his head up to kiss his mouth. "You gave her a chance, saw past hard shell like father says. You are not stupid to love. There must be something good if Carol loves her so very long."

Pietro looks completely deflated and lost.

"Stop this. Stop. Pietro." Wanda gently shakes him.

He looks up at her. "I do not know what to do."

She puts a hand on his chest. "Listen to your heart. Talk to Jess face to face. If you want baby, we ask father's lawyer to make up contract so she give up all claim and cannot touch."

He nods. Then he hugs her. "I am sorry I take you away from Vision."

"I am not." She kisses him gently over his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." His face scrunches up. "I should have listened to you."

"Usually." She agrees. "Maybe you get magic ending she run back you have baby together."

He frowns. "You know there are no magic endings."

"I know I have a niece or nephew that will need their father so strong for them if they are to live." She tips up his chin.

"Do you say this because you want her punished?"

"No, because I wish you to have this child."

He nods then looks down at the ground. "Would you hate me if I told her she could end it?"

"No. Not for a second." She takes his hands.

He wipes his eyes. "But you would be disappointed."

"I would be sad for it, but I would understand necessity." She kisses his head. "What life would be had?"

He takes a breath. "One with my child whose life I could make better than our own."

"That is possible, yes."

He sighs. "I must sleep on this."

She nods. "It is not easy decision. Probably why she gives to you and not make herself."

Pietro feels tired. He had seen Jess as strong. Now he's no longer sure. Perhaps she is only strong in some things.

Wanda caresses his cheek. "I am here, no matter what. I do not blame."

"Thank you." He's calmer than before and feeling much older than he did an hour ago.

She hugs him close, kissing his temple. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"Please."

She nods. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you." He takes her hand. "You are my rock."

"And you are my world." She kisses his head again. He always fees better when he's with her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve keeps working on his sketch of the girls as Loki takes his call. He looks up when Loki hangs up. "What have our children done now?"

"Jess is pregnant. Wanda wanted to know if the baby could be transferred to her body." He takes a heavy breath.

"Jesus." Steve looks up.

"It's no wonder she was in a foul mood today." Loki moves to sit in his lap and put his head on the broad shoulder. "I warned him."

"That doesn't help him now." Steve rubs Loki's back.

"I didn't assume it would." He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Steve sighs and sets aside his drawing things. He rubs his head. "I assume it's still relatively unknown?"

Loki calls back. "Yes." The toilet flushes, and the sound of water comes. "I plan on telling no one else. But I don't keep secrets from you anymore."

"Thank you." He rubs his thighs. "I guess all we can do is support him, whatever happens."

"I suppose." He lies on the bed and uses magic to make the stars visible.

Steve lays beside Loki, gently stroking his arm. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm trying not to think." He takes a breath. "I'm feeling insignificant and as in control as a doll."

"Mmn." Steve slides his hand over Loki's belly. "It's like the hospital again. Like they're testing the same storyline on different groups of people."

"Do we have any control?"

"Hard to say. Maybe they just let us think we do." Steve sighs.

Loki takes Steve's hand. "I'm grateful I get to be here with you."

Steve smiles. "I love you. Mon beau dieu. My night sky."

"And I you." He sighs. "I don't have to apologize to Jessica, do I?"

"Did you do something to her?" Steve nuzzles his neck. "I suspect you're even, though."

"Oh yes. We were both equally rude. It took all my resolve not to turn her into an sloth."

"I should've come I with you. The food could've waited." Steve frowns.

"Well the good news is that I did not turn her into a sloth despite how rude she was." He looks at Steve. "Did you hear what she said about the baloons we brought?"

Steve shakes his head. "Honestly I don't listen to her. She's like Natasha, but her front is purposely unapproachable."

Loki smiles. "Perhaps if I'm extra nice to her it will anger her more."

"Fall in love, that seems to piss her off." He rolls his eyes.

"I've already done that."

Steve chuckles and leans in to steal a kiss. "I meant with her. She leaves Pietro alone almost entirely."

"Oh." Loki reddens slightly. "I'm not sure even I'm that good of an actor."

"I pity her, really." Steve lowers himself over Loki, kissing gently. "I can't imagine what it's like to so fear others. Must be so lonely. Especially since she's so separated from Carol now."

Loki makes a face. "Well now I almost feel sorry for her."

"If you think about it. This is like Bucky before he met Carol. She's been displaced but has had no one to fill all the time and space Carol once took in her life. Now she shrinks, becomes less." Steve gives Loki a look. "Like you ruling Asgard."

He bristles at that. "I was a good king. And I was not less. I was what I was raised to be."

"But you were hollow, weren't you? Isn't that what you told me?" He caresses Loki's cheek.

"That did not make me less." He insists.

"You were strong, love, able to survive as you were taught and even appear to thrive. But do not dare tell me you are not greater now." He puts a hand over Loki's heart. "Or am I nothing for you?"

"You are everything to me. And this is a stupid argument." He gives a tired smile. "I yield."

"I didn't mean to argue. I was just hoping you might empathize with her loneliness." Steve gives a crooked smile. "I didn't mean to demean what you've been through."

"And what good would my empathy do?"

Steve shrugs. "Maybe you'll see her as a person, not a problem."

His eyebrows rise. "I do see her as a person. A very rude and difficult person. All I ask is for some semblance of respect. I do not even care if it is genuine. But she cannot even manage that."

"Really? Because it seems to me that you look at 99.99% of people as problems." He gives Loki a soft kiss and pulls away, heading to the bathroom. "Though I agree. Manners go a long way."

Under Loki's breath he acknowledges that 99.99% of people _are_ problems. "Well, maybe 95%."

Steve starts the bath then goes to pee. "Maybe she'll stop trying to destroy the world if she falls in love?"

"Can she fall in love?" He asks the stars. "Will she allow herself to?"

Steve shakes off then pulls off his tee. "Could you finger wiggle it?" He steps into the tub.

"I can finger wiggle lust not love." He can hear the disturbance of the water. He gets up and make the ceiling visible again. Entering the bathroom he stops and leans against the door frame. "How does it feel to be an uncle?"

"They're so beautiful, Lo'. Think I'm falling in love all over again." He leans his head against the edge of the tub to smile at Loki. "You should get in here and bring your stars."

Loki smiles. "Careful. I may become jealous." He walks in and strips as the night sky replaces the white ceiling.

"Well, it's not quite that kind of love." Steve holds out his arms for Loki.

"Good." He steps to the tub. "That would be one scandal that you wouldn't be able to come back from."

Steve chuckles. "I just want to save the world for them, that's all."

"Oh is that all. I'm sure you'll have it done by New Year's."

Steve looks at Loki and his voice gets soft. "I'm willing to step back from that life for you."

Loki takes his hand. "I could never ask that of you. It is part of who you are."

Steve pulls him in for a tender kiss. "How else will I have your baby?"

He smiles and shrugs. "Carol managed."

"We kept her off the field for most of that and you know it." He kisses Loki again.

"Yes, but she was teaching and helping coordinate the massive mission." Loki kisses back. "You can perform more analysis."

"I'll find something." He promises, fingers slipping over Loki's shoulders.

Loki's eyes focus on Steve's chest. "I'm sorry for my behavior today. Seeing the twins, they way Bucky and Carol looked at them." He frowns.

"What?" He caresses Loki's cheek, lifting his chin. "Did you think of your parents?"

He nods, tearing up.

"Did you think of that one remarkable woman who must've had the same expression of wonder and love as her husband gifted you to her?"

"I thought Frigga would have been the only one who might have come close." He looks at Steve. "I want to see that same look on your face, the one Carol and Bucky gave their children."

"I can guarantee that." He tugs Loki against his chest, tucking the dark head under his chin. "I can imagine Frigga in her garden as you were presented to her. 'He's beautiful.' She says. 'I will call him Loki. My Loki.'"

"I miss her."

"I'm sorry." He strokes Loki's back. "But I know you'll raise our children like she did you, and they will be amazing."

"Are we spending Christmas here in New York again?"

Steve nods. "Our flights to England are out of JFK on the 26th."

"We'll have to pack warmly." He relaxes at Steve's touch. "Won't be long now."

"New Year's with Thor in London then on to the continent." He trails his fingers over Loki's arms. "So many new places to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you in the Louvre in front of your favorite piece of art." He smiles. "And I want to watch you sketch as people pass, doing double-takes and wondering if it's really you."

"I want to sing to you in a gondola in Venice. I want to make love with a view of the Mediterranean." He kisses Loki's neck.

"I want to swim naked with you in the ocean."

"A fish might mistake your penis for a tasty treat." Steve teases.

Loki laughs, his body rumbling against Steve's. He pulls away, a smile on his face. "Silly man." There's a kiss that doesn't break even when the smile returns to Loki's lips.

Steve's hand encircles Loki's cock and gives him a squeeze. He murmurs against Loki's lips. "Maybe that's just me."

"Doesn't matter. You're the only one allowed." Loki assures him.

"Mmn. My tasty Loki." He nips Loki's lip. "I love you."

"And I love you, my night sky."

"You ready for bed?"

"I am. But the water is so warm."

Steve smiles. "I can warm you far better."

"Mmm. I bet you could." Loki kisses him.

"Go lube yourself up and I'll give you all the friction you need." Steve winks.

Loki gets out of the tub and dries off. Then he runs to the bedroom and burrows under the covers.

Steve takes his time, draining the tub and cleaning up before he walks back into the bedroom. "Now, if I were the most beautiful man in the world, where would I be?"

A muffled voice responds. "Trying to keep warm."

Steve laughs, peeking under the covers. "Need some assistance?"

"Please." He presses against Steve as soon as he's in.

"You _are_ cold." Steve rubs Loki's arms.

He shivers. "I can't take the cold like I used to."

"I should get you a heater blanket for Christmas." Steve pouts and keeps rubbing Loki.

"This helps." They could make the room warmer, but then it becomes stuffy and dry. Loki would much rather be chilly and warm himself against Steve.

"You sure?" Steve wraps himself around Loki. "You're comfortable enough?"

"I am." He can hear Steve's steady heartbeat. He's fairly certain his own heart has adopted it's rhythm.

"Know what's the best part about us having babies? Trying. Again and again." He kisses Loki's neck. "And again and again. I can't wait to feel your cock that often."

"You won't get too sore?"

Steve grins. "God I hope so."

"You are a strange man."

"I am a man madly in love. And I want to make love to you until I can't feel my legs and I've no spit left. And even that might not be enough."

Loki strokes his cheek. "I love you madly."

"I know. I'm very lucky." Steve kisses Loki's nose.

"We both are." He smiles. "I want to have tea with you at the Tower of London."

"Do they do tea there?" Steve smiles.

"Something tells me they do."

Steve kisses Loki's head. "You dream about that. And I'll dream of little green eyed babies."

"With blond hair."

"No, red like ma's."

"One red. One blond."

Steve nods. "Sounds good."

Loki closes his eyes. "Mmhmm."

Steve nuzzles against Loki's ear. "And then two more with dark."

"That's only four. What of the other 12?" That number seems too high. "Nine?" 

"Nine." Steve agrees. "They'll have to be a surprise."

"Maybe a few will look like Ink and Smudge."

Steve chuckles. "Maybe. Sleep well, my angel."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's two long days before Pietro calls Jess back. "Jess, I would like to discuss in person."

Jess is laying in her bathtub. She's been there for hours. Pietro's voice is like vinegar over her scratched up ego. "Yeah. Whenever. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can be there in 20 minutes. Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Door's open." She hangs up and finally forces herself out of the tub. She needs to look pulled together before he arrives. After finding jeans and a baby doll tee, she starts making tea.

Pietro is outside her door 18 minutes later. His hand wraps around the handle. It feels wrong. He doesn't belong here anymore. His hand pulls away and knocks instead.

"Come in." She calls as she sets out a plate of biscuits. The tea is steeping in the pot, milk and sugar are out, and two places are set.

He takes a breath and walks in. "Hello, Jess."

"Pietro." She gestures to a chair. "Please."

He takes another breath and goes to the chair. "I did not expect tea. This is nice."

"Well." She shrugs. "I thought it would make the conversation easier."

He's not sure anything could make the conversation easier. "I have thought very long and very hard on this."

"I knew you would." She lifts the pot and fills both their cups.

His hands wrap around the warmth of the ceramic. "How far along are you?"

She rubs her neck. "About 10 weeks."

He looks at her in surprise. "10 weeks?" He wonders how long she'd known before telling him.

"Yeah. I sometimes miss periods so I didn't think to check until the second." Her fingers explore her tea cup. "Apparently my hormones are a lot more powerful than normal humans, so my birth control wasn't actually doing anything."

He nods. "Jess, it is your body. I cannot tell you what to do. I want the baby. And if you have it, I will take it and raise it with love. But I won't make you have it."

Jess licks her lips. "I wouldn't have made the offer if I hadn't meant it. Hell, I could've just not told you and you know it. If you want this baby, I'll have them for you."

"Them?"

"I don't know the gender."

He exhales in relief. For a moment he thought it was twins. "How much do you wish to be a part of the baby's life?"

"I don't. I don't even want to breastfeed it." She stares at the teapot. "It's yours."

The words hurt. "We should get lawyers, draw up papers. I will help pay for medical expenses. But I want them to know you are their mother."

"Yeah, sure. I've got a friend who's a lawyer." She pushes her hair behind her ear. "It's probably better the child doesn't know about me. I'm not. They deserve better."

"Loki says it is important for child to know the truth. I agree."

She huffs breath. "Fine, whatever. It's your kid."

"It is our child." He sits back. "Why are you willing to have this?"

"Because I'm not the only one who made this. Besides, I owe you." She sips her tea.

"You owe me nothing."

The cup goes down with a clink. "Doesn't matter. I'm willing, that's all you need."

He nods. "Thank you. This is a great gift you are giving me."

"I know. I. I wanted you to have it." She starts to reach for his hand but pulls away.

Noticing the movement, Pietro takes her hand. "This will connect us always. I am sorry if this upsets you."

"You are a good man, Pietro." She pauses. "I'd wanted to be friends. You were the one who.... Who...”

"You broke my heart, Jess. You did not give me time to heal." He moves his hand away. "Wanda says it was a test. I do not understand why you would test me so cruelly."

Jess snorts. "It wasn't a test. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I only would've hurt you more to drag out a lie."

He stares at his tea. "Did you..." He shakes his head. "I will hire lawyer and we will decide on terms."

"That's for the best." She nods. "I'll send everything of course, ultrasounds, exams, whatever."

"I would like to go with you sometimes. If that is okay."

Jess freezes. She really hadn't considered it. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"Oh. Okay." He searches his mind. "Would you be comfortable with Wanda?"

"She hates me. Completely." Jess looks at him. "You could come if I have a friend too."

He does the thing where the inner eyebrows rise. "It is not my place to say who you can and cannot have with you."

"Good. Thanks." She tries to smile.

There is concern in his eyes. "You are okay? No morning sickness?"

"Nothing I can't handle." She shrugs.

He frowns. "Do not pull brave bullshit with me. I am scared. You are scared. I cannot help if I do not know. Maybe I cannot help if I do know, but maybe sharing will also help."

"I'm fine, Pietro. I admit I was scared at first but I've dealt with it." She refills her cup. "Carol can help me with things I don't understand, since she's just been through the same."

Pietro nods. "Whatever you need from me, please ask it."

She looks at him quietly. "Nothing. Were you expecting me to crawl back into your arms like a wounded kitten? Or perhaps you thought I'd lay back and spread my legs for you like the slut you think I am? No. I need nothing from you."

He looks stricken, hurt. "I never thought such things."

"I know what's said about me." She sips her tea. "And I understand the desperation of losing someone you claim to love."

His eyes turn sad. "What is said is that you are too afraid to love. So you build walls to keep people away." He plays with his teacup. "You are rude so they do not get close. I still love you, but I am not what you need. I am not patient. I am brash and egoist. I do before I think." He shrugs. "Does not matter what others think of you. Only matters what you think."

"What I think?" She takes his chin in her hand and lifts it. "I think you are a good man. Sweet and kind. I think a child you raise would be loved and happy. I do care about you but not the way you want. That's why I offered you this even though a monster like me has no right to reproduce."

"You are no monster. I would not love you if you were." It's said with simple sincerity.

"You're a sweet boy." She leans in to kiss his forehead, though it's obvious she doesn't believe him. "Someday you'll find a woman who deserves you."

"And someday you will find a man who makes you feel human."

An image of Matt flashes in her mind. She ignores it and offers him a tight lipped smile. "Let me know when you have the paper work done."

It sounds like a dismissal. He nods and rises from his seat. "Thank you for tea." He says this though he can't remember drinking any. Then he walks to the front door, ignoring the memories that being in the apartment resurrect.

She moves to let him out. "Take care of yourself. Don't make Wanda do all the work."

He nods but says nothing, the words hurting more than they should. He goes down to the lobby where his sister is waiting. "How much did you sense?"

"So much sadness. She is sincere but I think she is also depressed." Wanda pauses. "She has another man already."

His head drops. "I wish I was more surprised by this." He takes a breath. "We must make appointment with father's lawyer."

Wanda nods and pulls her brother close. "She does care for you, just not enough. More than she cares for herself, though."

He takes her hand and leads her out. "She thinks me a boy. She cares for me as though I were child." There's a bitterness to his voice. "I should not have let myself grow close."

"You could not know." Wanda reassures him. "What I glimpsed of her mind was dark, very dark. She is dangerous to all, including herself."

"Then it is good she does not want the baby." He doesn't believe his words even as he says them.

Wanda nods slowly. "I worry, though."

"What do you worry about?" He asks this even though he isn't sure he wants to know.

"The depression I sensed. What if she does not care for herself?" Her fingers tighten around his hand.

"I asked to go to doctors appointments." He hopes that will help him keep an eye on her.

Wanda nods. "Hope that's enough."

"We can ask Carol to keep tabs?" He sighs. "Did I make right decision?"

"I think so. You protect our blood, our family." Wanda kisses her brother's cheek. "This is our baby. Yours and mine."

He nods. "No one will ever love me like you do."

"Probably." She smiles. "Except maybe this baby."

"If I am lucky." He smiles back.

"You have had two good fathers. You will know what to do."

He smiles. "Yes."

"And you have a sister who would do absolutely anything for you." She nuzzles his cheek.

He rests his head against hers. "This is what gives me the strength to do this."

Wanda squeezes him tight. "This is right. You know it is. I am proud of you."

"Yes. It is right." Outside he stops and asks if she called Bucky and Carol to see if now is good to see the babies.

"I did. It is. Bucky sounded little tired, though." Wanda winks.

"That will be me in seven months." Pietro picks up his sister and runs to the house.

When they arrive, she grips his hand tightly before knocking on the door. She doesn't want to ring the bell, in case the babies are asleep.

Bucky answers looking tired but happy. He's holding a little baby and rubbing circles over her back. "Hey! Come on in." He steps aside. "Carol just got through feeding them. This is Caroline." He turns so they can see her face. And that's when she spits up. "And now it's safe to hold her."

Wanda giggles. "May I?" She holds her hands out to the tiny little creature.

"Absolutely." Bucky gently places the baby in Wanda's arms.

"Oh goodness." Wanda blinks and shakes her head. "She does not hold her mind. I can feel everything."

"Well she's only a few days old." Bucky shrugs.

Wanda smiles. "She loves when you talk, especially if she's against your chest. Her mind is full of warm and soft thoughts. Mother and milk. Rumbly father."

Bucky smiles proudly. "Thank you, Wanda. That's... You should tell Carol." He leads them to the bedroom. "Care, we've got company."

Carol shifts to sit up, little Becky asleep against her chest. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Wanda gently bounces the baby in her arms. "Things... go. It is good to see you. You look well."

"Motherhood suits you." Pietro agrees. "Your daughters are very cute."

"Ah, I'm counting the seconds until Bucky lets me out." Carol winks with a grin. "I'm dying to hit the gym."

"You know you need the doctor's okay." Bucky gently reminds her.

"I've been good." Carol pouts at her husband.

"You've been very good." He kisses her.

She pulls him close to deepen the kiss, then lets go with a smile. "Why don't we let Pietro hold Becky, since his sister seems to be wrapped around Lina's tiny finger."

Pietro looks a little scared as he takes the baby in his arms. Then he sees her smiling up at him. "She is precious."

Wanda looks over at her brother. "They smell nice, you think?"

Carol smiles at both twins. "I'd definitely trust you with them, any day."

Pietro sighs and looks up at Carol. "Have you spoken to Jess lately?"

"Some, mostly about the girls. Why?" She shifts, moving the pillows to get more comfortable. The blanket slips down, revealing the angry red mark still healing on her belly.

"She has not, eh, told you anything about herself?" It's obvious there is something going on.

"No." It had almost seemed Jess had made a point of not saying anything about herself. Carol had long since accepted as part of Jess's dealing process and has always trusted her friend to tell her in time. "I noticed something was wrong, but she wasn't ready to talk."

"Oh." He falls silent and smiles at the baby in his arms. He offers his finger, and she takes it with a firm grip.

Bucky looks at Carol then Wanda. "So, uh, how is Vision?"

"He is good. Very curious." Wanda smiles at him. "Studying comedy right now."

Carol studies Pietro as they talk. She's quickly putting pieces together.

"Comedy?" Bucky laughs. "Now that I gotta see."

Pietro watches as Becky falls back asleep.

Wanda nods. "He is watching very many shows, he might start to tell jokes soon."

"That's great."

Carol yawns and stretches. "So when is she due?"

Pietro's eyes go big. "She will kill me if she knows you learn this from me."

Bucky's jaw drops.

"I really can't think of any other news about her that she would tell you first." Carol shrugs.

His shoulders slump. "She is almost 3 months."

Carol nods. "Possibility probably didn't even occur to her. Oh Jess." She rubs the back of her neck and shakes her head.

Pietro nods. "I am keeping the baby. I need to get lawyer to draw papers."

Carol is not at all surprised Jess doesn't want it. "I suppose she's being her usual stubborn self about letting you help with the pregnancy?"

He nods. "She says I can go to doctor if she has a friend there. I thought you, but Wanda says she has a new man." His jaw clenches.

Bucky looks at Carol. "You don't think Matt..."

"Matt's a friend." She licks her lips. "She doesn't want anyone knowing her new beau."

"I look forward to bachelor party." Pietro grins at Bucky, wanting to change the subject.

Carol nods slowly, she can respect that and adopts a playful tone. "You're assuming I'll let him out of my sight."

Lina is starting to get fussy in Wanda's arms. Wanda tries to soothe her, but is having little luck.

Bucky takes her. "Come to rumbly daddy." He bounces her against his chest and softly sings a Romanian lullaby. It calms her quite quickly.

Wanda looks at him with a smile. "This language is similar to Sokovian."

He nods. "It's Romanian. My ma used to sing it to me."

"She likes it." Wanda brushes the little cheek.

"At least until she realizes that I can't carry a tune." He smiles at her. "She's got a set of lungs herself. Don't you. Yes you do."

"If singing is genetic, our girls are doomed." Carol winks.

Wanda chuckles politely and looks at her brother. "You look good with a baby. Maybe help you get all the girls?"

"No girls. Not for long time."

Wanda rubs his arm. 'I love you.'

"I hear Sam Wilson is single?" Carol jokes.

"Ha ha. I do not like men, thank you."

"Me either." Carol agrees. "Well, I guess there's one exception."

"Sucker punch guy?" Bucky asks, teasing.

"Yes, mad about Frank." Carol rolls her eyes.

"I can see why."

"Huge dick." Carol motions over a foot with her hands. "Absolutely huge."

"Loki-sized, huh?" Bucky kisses Lina's hand.

"Bigger." Carol laughs.

Wanda shakes her head. "I do not understand why women claim this to be desirable."

"Depends on the woman." Bucky tells her.

"Personally, I think it's the guy attached to the dick that's really important." Carol winks. "Gotta find one who treats you like the goddess you are."

"Wanda believes this is Vision." Pietro notes.

Wanda glances at her brother. "That is because it is Vision." Though she would secretly also say it's Pietro.

Pietro gives her a smile. "It seems I need lessons in this."

She smiles back. "You can practice on me. I do not mind."

Carol chuckles. "Don't worry, Pietro. I know you'll find the right girl in time. Just don't force it. I'd long given up when I found mine."

"There were no men I wanted until they made one." Wanda points out to her brother.

Bucky chuckles. "Literally made him."

Pietro nods.

"We could ask Tony to make you girlfriend." Wanda teases.

"No." He is adamant

She hugs him, low so she won't hurt the baby he's still holding. 

He smiles at her. "I will be fine. I will have much to keep me busy."

She nods. "I love you." 

Carol gives Bucky a smile at the exchange.

"I love you, sister."

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas? Do you have plans yet?" Carol moves to take Becky back from Pietro as she's now begun to fuss.

He hands her back gladly. "We are spending Christmas in the tower with Steve and Loki. Then we will take the cats back to DC with us."

Wanda nods. "We will be staying in my new place, though. Father is having work done on the house."

"It is surprise for mother." Pietro tells them. He wouldn't want them to accidentally spoil it.

Carol smiles. "That's sweet of Steve. Bucky doesn't give me any surprises like that."

"Well when I make as much money as Steve, I will."

With a shake of her head, Carol sighs at her husband. "You know I don't want it honey. And you know what I do want."

"To fly." He knows how difficult this is for her. "Soon, doll. I promise."

"Bucky." Carol's voice is low as she holds out her hand. "There's something I want more than that."

"There is?"

She pulls him over. "You are so clueless, sometimes." She pulls him into a loving kiss. He smiles against her lips then kisses back.

Pietro looks at Wanda and silently asks if they should go.

Wanda nods. "We need to head out. Thank you for seeing us."

Bucky smiles at them. "Well thanks for coming by. It was really great to see you." 

Wanda smiles back. "We can let ourselves out. Please, do not let us interrupt your family time."

Pietro touches each baby's head before saying good-bye and heading to the door.

Carol gently strokes Bucky's arm. "You should put the girls to bed, then come put me to bed."

"You got it." He takes Caroline into the nursery first. Then he quickly gets Rebecca and puts her in her crib. Returning to Carol, he tells her that they look like little vulnerable angels when they sleep.

"And what do I look like?" She makes room for him in the bed, gently pulling him in.

He crawls on top of her. "Like an angel who can take care of herself." That's followed by a kiss.

Carol chuckles but then hisses. "Careful, honey. Belly's still a little sore. Not even I heal that fast."

"Sorry, doll." He moves to her side. "Feeling okay otherwise?"

"That tiredness is still dogging me, but not bad." She lifts her shirt to show the healing surgery scar. On anyone else you'd swear it had been healing two weeks not two days. "I don't think it needs the stitches anymore. I don't know why they thought I'd need a whole week."

He smiles. "'Cause they don't know how amazing you are."

She decides to lose the shirt altogether, freeing her full breasts for his viewing pleasure. She smirks at him. "Hey, can you guess what I'm wearing under this blanket?"

"Nothing?"

"You know me so well." She gently strokes his cheek.

He smiles as his fingers stroke up her leg. "I guess this is one perk of not having a vaginal birth."

"I'll admit I'm still a little bit cold fish. I think that's the hormones. But my heart and head want you, so fuck them." She gives Bucky a deep kiss, pulling his free hand to her breast.

"How about we just stick to heavy petting." He kisses her gently, his passion simmering just below the surface of it.

"As long as you know I- scary words." She smiles, her fingers combing through his hair.

"I know." He pulls away and takes off his shirt before gently coaxing her into his arms.

She presses up against him, her head on his shoulder. "My Bucky-bear. My husband. Father to my children."

"That's me." He pets her hair and thinks of Pietro and Jess. He really wishes he had been wrong to be concerned about their relationship.

She nuzzles closer, she can tell he's worrying. "Buck? You wanna talk?"

"Nah. Just thinking about stuff that isn't my business."

Carol chuckles. "Does it start in J and end in 'that stupid bitch, I can't believe the shit she pulled this time'?"

He frowns. "I'm the first to admit that Jess is not my favorite person, but I know she didn't do that on purpose."

"Jess has been on birth control longer than we've been friends. Clearly something went wrong." Carol pulls him closer, kissing his neck. "She's never wanted kids. That she'd do this for Pietro says something of her lingering feelings for him."

"Then it's surprising this hasn't happened before."

Carol considers. "Maybe it has? Maybe she just took care of it and never said anything?"

"She wouldn't have told you?" He strokes her arms.

"She might not have." Carol frowns. "Keeping people out is sort of a thing with her."

Bucky gives her a squeeze. "You are a very patient woman when you want to be."

"Jess is the reason I have none left for anyone else." She presses her chin into his shoulder. "Enough of her. I gave you two babies, give me all your love."

"You've got it. All of it." It feels nice, their bare skin touching. He's missed it.

"My breasts want you. They've had every mouth but yours."

"I've missed them, too. But the girls take priority." He nuzzles her blonde locks. "Never thought I'd say that."

"Not even kisses?" She pouts.

He smiles. "I guess I could manage one or two." He kisses her ear then along the side of her neck.

She purrs happily. "Thank you, Bucky-bear. Could do this all night."

"We could." He runs his teeth over her shoulder then kisses the spot.

"Mmn." She sighs. "Now I'm just waiting for a twin to wake."

"Maybe they'll be nice and sleep a little longer." He kisses continue down her bicep.

"Mmn. I'll just have to be very quiet." Her hand slides over his back.

"Is that possible?" Bucky grins.

"I will end you, Barnes." She laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

"Can't think of a better way to go."

"But who will be all firm with our daughters?" Carol teases.

He laughs. "You. Like normal."

She strokes his side. "Mmn. Well who would be firm with me?"

"Guess that would have to be Jess." He kisses her. "But I will be very jealous wherever I am."

"Oh really?" She nuzzles his cheek, her open mouth almost touching his skin. "You think she could put me in my place the way you do?"

"I think she'd try." His hand moves to cup her breast. "Don't think she'll satisfy."

"Mmhmmn?" She leans in to suck his earlobe into her mouth.

"Nope." He closes his eyes. "You feel good."

She kisses inside his ear. "I really do, except for that itchy little scar."

"We'll avoid the scar." His thumb outlines her nipple. His breathing deepens as blood flows down to his cock.

Carol moans softly. "My nipples are a very popular place these days."

"They've always been popular with me."

She slides her hand over his, caressing her breast. "Poor you, having to share." Her fingers twine with his, squeezing her flesh.

He smiles. "It's a good thing they're cute." Yeah, his cock is definitely pressing against his pants now. "Mind if I join your level of comfort? Clothes wise."

"Let me help you." Her free hand moves down, rubbing the front of his pants before pulling them down.

A quick intake of breath later, Bucky thanks her.

"It feels like you've missed me." She kisses his cheek and continues to gently stroke him.

"Oh how I've missed you." He moves to stroke her cheek with his nose. It's only been a few days, but they're still newlyweds.

"Bucky-bear." Her voice is soft and gentle in a way she only shows him or the girls. "I'm yours, as you want me."

He feels emotion begin to overwhelm him. Instead of talking, which he isn't sure he can do, he kisses her. It expresses everything he can't say - love, thankfulness, hope. She returns the kiss, keeping him close as they slowly explore each other's mouths. Even breathing seems unnecessary compared to their need of each other. Hands caress. Bucky makes sure to avoid the area between her hips and just below her breasts. Everything else is gently stroked and fondled.

"Bucky." She gasps his name as her own hands explore his torso, feeling the contours of his well familiar muscles. 

"Holy hell I want you, Carol. I ache for you." He takes her hand and places it above his heart. "I ache for you here. And here." He moves her hand to his cock.

Carol chuckles, giving his cock a gentle squeeze. "Then why don't you ease your pain a little, Mr Danvers?"

"I'm tryin', doll."

"Tryin'?" She imitates him, rubbing their noses and making a duckface with her lips as she does. "Do or do not, there is no try."

He laughs. "Aren't you a little tall for a Yoda?" He places his hand over hers and uses it to stroke his cock. "This okay?"

She licks her lips as she looks at him. "If it's what you want. I could, that is, it probably shouldn't hurt too much if you want inside."

"You said you weren't feeling up to it."

"I might be a little dry." Carol admits as she rubs his neck. 

That isn't exactly sexy. "I'd rather wait until you're ready in every way."

She grumbles. "Stupid hormones."

"You could suck me off if ya want." He says it as though it were an innocent suggestion.

She looks up at him with a smirk. "Oh I could, could I? You're going to have to either get off me or sit on my face, then."

He's all smiles now. "Which would you prefer?"

"I don't know, how much is my nursemaid going to let me move?" Carol teases and pinches his ass.

An eyebrow rises. "Well, when you say it like that, guess I better sit on your face."

"Haven't tasted it in ages. Give, now." Carol grins and sticks out her tongue with her mouth open wide."

"Now _that_ is sexy." He moves up her body. Grabbing the headboard to steady himself, he lowers his cock into her mouth.

She lifts her head to wrap her mouth around him, pulling off in a long slow suck. He moans. She feels amazing around him. She feels so amazing, that it isn't long until he comes. Carol swallows with a chuckle, gently pushing at his legs to give her room to breathe.

Bucky lies back down beside her. "I got excited."

"Yeah you did." She turns on her side and wraps an arm around him. She's smiling affectionately.

"And your mouth is absolute perfection." He touches her lips.

She kisses his fingers. "Thank you, honey. You filled me perfectly."

He replaces his fingers with his lips on hers. "I hope to keep filling you for the next 90 years."

Carol smiles, hands moving up to stroke his hair. "My beautiful Bucky, I would live to be 90 000 if I could spend all that time with you." Blue eyes seek out blue with fondness.

"Scary -" Bucky is interrupted by the sound of crying babies. "That's me." He puts on pajama pants in case he runs into Tracy. She had been out for a walk when the twins came over, and he has no idea if she's back yet.

"Damn it." Carol laughs. "I think it's lunch time again."

Tracy meets Bucky at the nursery door. She takes Lina as he gets Becky. "Tracy is with me." Bucky declares before they reach the master bedroom.

Carol's pulled on a button down shirt, though left it open as she expects to be feeding babies. "How are my darlings?"

"Hungry," Tracy says. She thinks she's figured out their cries, but it's hard to tell. Could be they just have wet diapers.

"Alright, give me the loudest one." Carol jokes and holds out her arms.

Tracy hands over hers. "Want me to get you anything?"

"I have a best friend I need to beat, but I suppose that can wait." She cuddles Lina to her chest and makes her nipple available to the waiting mouth.

"What did Jess do this time?"

Carol sighs and looks at Bucky. "Should I say or let Jess?"

Bucky shrugs. "You know her better than I do."

"Well." Carol moves the shirt of Lina's face. "Remember that speech you gave Jess when she started bringing a guy home every night from the bar after Clint broke her heart?"

Tracy lifts an eyebrow. "Be careful and always use protection? Did she get an STD?"

Carol shakes her head. "No, the other one."

"Pregnant?" Tracy sighs. "Does she know whose it is? Oh, don't tell me it was the younger foreign man she was seeing."

"That's what it sounds like. I don't have the details yet. It would explain why she's been down lately." Carol sighs.

Tracy agrees. "And punchier than usual." She sighs. "I wish I had known."

"Me too." Lina gurgles at her, belly full. "Alright, number two."

Tracy takes her back. Bucky gives his wife Becky. Then he grabs a burp cloth and puts it over Tracy's shoulder.

"Come on, little one." She helps her daughter find the nipple. "So, what's our plan? Are we surprised to find out?"

Bucky shrugs. "Will she know we're all lying if we are?"

"She only reads people for a living." Carol frowns.

He takes a heavy breath. "Then we don't lie. We tell the truth. You figured it out, because you are a super smart woman."

Lina spits up.

"Oh, I agree, Lina. Your auntie Jess causes us all sorts of problems." Becky finishes and Carol lifts her to burp her.

Bucky dutifully drapes the burping cloth over his wife. "Not really her fault if the pill doesn't work for her."

Tracy stares at him. "Did you just come to Jess' defense? Glory halleluja."

"Well, it's a problem we had, until we decided to try. But I had reason to believe my anatomy was different. Jess didn't." She licks her lips. "I would bet money she doesn't want this baby. So that means she's having it for Pietro?"

"I can't imagine him forcing her to have it." Bucky says. "Think it's guilt?"

Carol nods. "What were you going on about earlier, Trace? You don't like Pietro?"

"I didn't say that." She shrugs. "I like him fine. Didn't seem a good fit for Jess though."

"Ah, okay we agree then." Carol smiles and laughs as Becky burps. "Good girl. No, Jess needs someone more patient, more thoughtful. That's why I suggested Matt but that doesn't seem to be going anywhere."

Bucky is glad, actually. He doesn't think Matt needs that kind of aggravation. Life is probably already tough on him being blind and all.

"The guy she's currently sleeping with probably won't stick around once he finds out. I don't think they're very serious." She puts Becky in her lap and gently rubs her tummy.

Tracy nods. "Unless he has a pregnant woman fetish."

Carol sighs. "That's really going to hit her self-confidence."

Bucky takes Lina. "Is it the pheromone thing or the parent thing that this comes from?"

Carol looks at him. "That what comes from?"

"The lack of self-confidence." He explains. "With the pheromones I'd imagine she'd be unsure if men like her for her or because they smell her. The parents, well, the closest thing she had experimented on her. She probably feels like they abandoned her in some way. Not to mention Hydra and SHIELD wanting to use her for her powers."

Tracy sits on the bed. "Didn't know you were a psychiatrist."

"I'm not."

"Well, she wears that special perfume so the pheromones only kick in when she consciously controls them. I think it's the whole abandonment thing. She has to be in control when it comes to her relationships." She lets Becky grab her finger and the have a little tug of war.

"In other words, she needs to be the one to walk away?" Bucky asks.

Carol nods.

"No matter what." Tracy adds.

Bucky frowns. "So explain to me this. How could she be sexually active for so long and not know that her birth control didn't work. Surely this can't be the first time she got pregnant."

"She doesn't have a lot of long term partners." Carol considers it slowly. "I doubt she got to a stage where she was comfortable without condoms often. That said, she may have just dealt with it and not said anything. Or lost it in a fight."

"But wouldn't that have made her wonder about her birth control?" Bucky asks. He shrugs. He doesn't know much about this stuff. "Forget it. It's none of my business anyway."

"I couldn't tell you, honey. To be honest, it's not really something we've spoken about." She strokes Becky's head. "No auntie Jess doesn't share those details of her sex life."

"That's a good thing." Tracy says. "Do you want me to help put them back in their cribs?"

"Should probably check their diapers." Carol dips her finger in Becky's diaper to check for wetness. "But, yes, they should get back to bed."

She takes the baby gently. "We'll make sure they're changed. Right, angel?"

Becky gurgles and chews on her hand.

"Thank you. I'll be up any day now, and you won't have to worry so much." Carol smiles.

Bucky returns that smile. "I'll be right back." He follows Tracy out. Tracy does the actual changing. He tucks the girls into bed. Then he returns to his best girl.

Carol is leaning against the back of their bed, her shirt falling open to reveal most of her chest and belly. Her eyes are shut as she thinks.

His eyes slowly take in the sight. It makes his breath catch - her beauty, the scar that he feels responsible for and looks like it hurts. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

She smiles, eyes staying closed. "Even when I'm feeling my ugliest, you still treat me like Venus."

"That's because you are Venus. And Aphrodite. And Ishtar. And Isis."

"I generally prefer Carol." She opens her eyes, the bright blue filled with laughter. "Or, in your case, 'doll'."

He slowly walks towards her, losing his pants as he does. "I'll remember that next time I'm kneeling in front of you in worship."

"Honey, your pants fell down." She teases, arms out for him.

"Oops." He gets into bed and kisses her. "You wanna tell me what you were so deep in thought about?"

"Jess." She leans against him, resting her head n the crook of his neck.

"How worried should we be?"

"I don't know. I'm worried that she didn't come to me for advice before talking to Pietro. Does she think she can't come to me anymore?"

He doesn't know. "How about you invite her over for tea or whatever you two have. Tracy and I can take care of the girls and keep them out of your way."

"How do you plan to feed them?" She lightly pokes his chest. "But I'll have her over anyway, say I want to give you a day off to work on your book."

"There's is this new fangled thing called a breast pump. It sucks the milk right out of these things." He pokes her breast. "Then you can store it in the refrigerator for use later."

Carol rolls her eyes. "You gonna pump my breasts, mister?"

"I figured you could probably do that part on your own."

Carol nips his neck. "I want her with them, though. I need her to understand that she's important to my girls, too."

"You got it. I'll go to a coffee shop and be completely out of your way."

"Thank you. I need to make sure she remembers the real things she has." She kisses him slowly.

"Just let me know when, doll." He returns her kisses.

"Definitely. Maybe she can come over during your bachelor party." Her hand slips below the blanket to rub his thigh.

"Great idea."

"Just make sure she's not in bed with me when you come home all horny." Carol laughs. "It might get awkward."

"I'll text you before I come home." He assures her.

She nods, then teases. "Good, cause I don't think I could talk her into making out for you again."

"I think I'm over that." He takes her hand and twines their fingers.

"Yeah?" She looks at their hands. "What about Steve?"

"Too tired for Steve."

Carol furrows her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He kisses her temple. "That means all of my energy is devoted to you and the girls. I don't have any leftover for him at this point."

She still doesn't feel he's answering the actual question. "Oh. Okay."

"Something wrong?"

"Just the usual." She smiles tiredly and snuggles into his side.

"We need to come up with a schedule so each of us gets to sleep at least 6 hours at a time."

"I only need that much while I'm healing." Carol points out. "Though I am a fan of sleep, in general."

"Well it beats 2 any day." He kisses her temple. "I'm not kidding about the breast pump. If you do that, then I can let you sleep while I feed them."

"I think it's in the girls' room. You'll have to find it." She lightly bites his shoulder. "Then you can suck me dry."

Bucky laughs. "You have a dirty mind, Mrs Barnes."

"I have an irresistibly sexy husband, Mr Danvers."

"He's a lucky man."

"Sure is." She grins. "Soon as I'm healed, I'm nailing him through the bed."

"Mmm. I bet he can't wait."

"I just hope he doesn't get _too_ excited." She giggles. "He does that sometimes."

"No stamina, huh?" He shakes his head. "Damn shame. You deserve better."

"Lots of stamina." She turns to lick his ear. "Just gets excited."

"Can't say I blame him."

"He's the most amazing man I've ever met. Ever. Like a prince out of a fairy tale or those guys on the old spice commercials." She trails kisses along his jaw. "If he were a movie, he'd be Star Wars. If he were a song, he'd be my go to in karaoke. If he were a place, he'd be the sky."

He tilts her head to look into her eyes. "I love you, too, Carol."

She smiles, looking down. "I know. How could I not? You treat me like a goddess, but not for my powers. You love Carol."

"What's not to love?"

"Should I list it alphabetically or chronologically?" She sucks at his upper lip.

"Neither."

Carol pulls away to smile at him. "Can we have bacon and chocolate for breakfast?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll have."

"Well, apparently it doesn't count when I eat you." She bites her lip.

He laughs. "It does not. Which reminds me, what would you like for dinner?" He yawns.

"Dinner? What time is it? I've lost all concept of time being trapped in bed. I eat when you feed me and feed when I'm brought babies."

Checking his phone, he tells her it's about 5 o'clock.

"Well, shit." She laughs. "I should diet. Get rid of this baby belly."

"No rush, doll. Take your time."

She looks at him. "I wear a skin tight uniform. Baby belly is not kind to that."

"Good point." He kisses her. "So food?"

"Salad?" She shrugs, going for her default.

"I can work with that." He kisses her. "I should let you rest."

"You heal me more than anything." She smiles warmly.

That earns her another kiss. "Sweet talker."

"Well, you're sweet everything else, so I gotta catch up." She chuckles.

He chuckles. Dinner can wait. He's enjoying Carol time.

"So I was thinking, once you let me out of bed, we could go running together. I'm sure Tracy won't mind watching the girls for an hour." She strokes his belly.

"That'd be great." He hopes it's soon. He knows he'd probably be climbing the walls if he were in her situation.

"And gym time with Jess is a must." She stretches. "And anyone else who'll let me beat them up."

"Something tells me that will be a short line."

"You don't want to wrestle me?" She pouts.

"Are we using wrestle as a euphemism here?" 

"No. And yes." She winks. "Either way is sweaty bodies working against each other."

"Yeah but in one there's only one winner. And in the other we both are."

"Well, since I'll win both times... The same." She winks again. He shakes his head with a sigh. "Tell me you wouldn't enjoy being slammed into the ground by me."

"Not if your intention was to hurt me."

"Wrestling." She rubs his chest.

"Which translates to intention to hurt me." He doesn't know why he's being stubborn about this. Maybe it's the lack of sleep.

"I'd play at your strength, baby. If only for a chance to have you hold me down." She gives him a light kiss. "You could hold me by the wrists and... Well, that's not wrestling."

"My point exactly." He kisses her. "I need to get more sleep."

"Have a nap. Dinner can wait." She assures him.

"Yeah?" He closes his eyes. "If you insist." A moment later, he's softly snoring.

She holds him protectively. He's been working so hard. She gently kisses his head. "Love you, Bucky-bear."

He mumbles something then smiles.


	171. Not So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is starting to feel the strain of all her choices. Pietro feels the winter. Carol feels lukewarm. Loki feels panicked about the upcoming wedding.

Jess groans as she hangs up the phone. Carol hadn't said a thing but it was obvious that she knows. Everyone knows her stupid mistake. Now Pietro is being clingy again and Matt... She probably fucked things up with Matt, leaving as she did. And that hurts, a lot more than she thought it would. As she leans against her open window and hopes for the Devil, she knows she'll be disappointed. He's never sought her out. A wave of nausea pulls her away from the window and into her washroom. She has no idea why it's called morning sickness, she gets it mainly in the evenings. As she coughs, tears sting her eyes. She hates herself for choosing this.

The phone rings. It's Matt. He wanted to call before it got too late. (Code for before he goes on patrol.)

Jess wipes her mouth and answers it after a few rings. She doesn't even look at the display, she just expects Pietro with some other question. "Yes?"

"Hey, Jess. It's Matt. How are you?"

"Matt?" She can't help the hope in her voice on that one word. "I. Well, I've been better."

He smiles. "I'm sure. Have you talked to Pietro and Carol yet?"

"Yes and sort of. I'll be spending Saturday with Carol." She moves back to her bed and takes a seat.

"That's good." He hesitates. "Pietro has asked me to represent him on this matter. I told him we were friends, and that I wasn't sure I could advocate for him as well as I should. He said you and he wanted the same thing but to ask you if you'd be okay with it." He pauses. "This is me asking you."

Her happiness to hear him leaves all at once. "Oh. Oh, well, yes. We just need someone to make it legal. This baby is his."

"Okay. If you're sure. I'll make an appointment with him then."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." Her back finds the wall and she uses its strength, feeling she's lost her own. "I can trust you to watch out for me, yeah?"

"Of course." He takes a breath. "I'm still your friend. And I still care about you. And that's one reason I'm telling you to get your own lawyer."

Jess sighs, rubbing her head. "You really think I need it? We really do want the same thing on this. I don't want this baby. At all. Pietro seems to want me more involved than I want to be."

"Yes, I do. I also think you need a friend."

"I'm fine. I know a lawyer I can call. Friend of a friend."

His voice is as even as ever. "I know you're fine. And I know you can do this alone. I'm reminding you that you don't have to."

Jess cracks, just a little. "I." A single sob escapes and she pulls away until she gets herself under control. "I'm fine."

"I'm practically a human lie detector, Jess. I know you're less than fine." He sighs. "You don't have to talk to me. And if I am representing Pietro I would advise not talking to me. But Carol is your best friend. Let her be a best friend for you."

His advice stings. "I don't. I need..." Her fingers dig into her bed.

"What do you need?" He presses gently.

Her voice is barely a whisper. "Don't leave me."

He doesn't understand exactly what she means by that, but he knows better than to ask. "I won't. We're still friends. That hasn't changed."

"Okay." Her voice is still soft. "I should go."

"You sure? I can stay on the phone if you want."

"I need to throw up." She admits. "Then I want to go out."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Jess hangs up and goes back to her bathroom, feeling even more like shit than before.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro has been quiet ever since he found out about the baby. He tries to put up a front sometimes, but it usually falls flat. He's started to stay out more, saying he is Christmas shopping. Usually he's running or sitting in parks watching children braving the cold.

Wanda knows better. She waits quietly for him on a bench in the park. She has two bottles of water and some sandwiches. 'Pietro.'

He looks around. 'Wanda?'

'The bench. Come talk to me.' She's sitting on the top of the bench, her feet on the seat. A backpack is next to her.

A woosh of wind and Pietro is next to her on the bench. "Why are you here?"

She leans over to open her bag and pull out a bottle of water for him.

"Thank you." He takes the water and drinks half if it.

"Sit." She pulls out a sandwich next.

He sits next to her. "No Vision today?" He takes a large bite out of the sandwich.

"Nope. He is in lab again." She rubs his back.

He swallows to clear his mouth. "I was going to buy you a present today."

She smiles. "You bought me present 4 days ago."

He sighs. "Do you also know what I got you?"

"No. I promise."

He nods. He leans against her. Christmas has never been his favorite time of year. It's cold and difficult to find things to eat, much less a present for his sister. And he misses their parents even more than usual. "They look happy."

"Who does?" She runs her fingers through his hair.

"The children." He can hear their laughter.

She nods. "They do. You do not."

"You know I do not like winter."

"It is not so bad, here." She sooths. "Not so cold."

"No. Not so cold." He takes her hand.

"Next winter, we'll be even warmer." She kisses his fingers.

"We will be more." He sighs. "I have appointment with lawyer. I will tell him Jess should be allowed to visit her child if she wishes."

She looks at him. "Do you think she wants?"

"No. But she may change her mind. I do not want her to be scared I would say no."

"Somehow, I do not think she cares what you want."

He sighs. "It does not matter. I care what she wants."

"You are too good." She rubs his arm. "Much too good for her."

He says nothing, just finishes his sandwich.

"There's another, if you want it."

"Please." He straightens up. "You take such good care of me."

"Someone has to." She gets it for him. "You know, if you really want her in child's life, you should make friends."

"She does not have to be my friend to be in her child's life."

"You will have to spend at least some time. Might be easier on you and child." She squeezes his shoulder.

It still hurts, and that hurt bubbles to the surface. "Seeing her will never be easy for me."

She wraps her arms around him. "Ever think this could be reason to try get back together?"

"She does not love me. She makes this very plain."

Wanda rocks him as she considers this. "She breaks things off because she says she cannot love and will not hurt you, but she seeks you out, offers to have your baby even though you say she is scared. I feel there is missing something."

He shrugs. "She is a complicated woman."

"I think she still has feelings, if not love." She runs her fingers down his arm to claim his hand again. "It would be easy to use against her."

"No. She is the mother of my child."

"And you should treat her like it. She needs care that she will not give herself. What if she has morning sick? What if she gets sore ankles like Carol? What if she needs help to go places?" Wanda squeezes his hand.

He looks at her as though she's betrayed him. "You think it is so easy? Offer and she says yes?" He hops off the bench. "You know nothing."

She stands on the seat of the bench. Her rage simmers, but she yells only mentally. 'She uses this pregnancy to punish herself for what she did to you. That is what I see. So I tell you to keep this woman you love from suffering on the small hope she might see you, but more for you, for your child. She is always part of your life now, cannot be changed. Just have to deal with it.'

"How?!"

She stands firm, hands on her hips. "Stop. Running."

He glares up at her.

She leans forward, balancing her hands on his shoulders. "Face her. You are better than her."

"And say what? Do what?" He honestly does not know.

"How about..." She sits on the bench and pulls him between her legs. "I am sorry to over react when we break up. You are right, we should try friends. Especially for baby."

"And then she will say she wants nothing to do with baby."

"It is goodwill gesture, nothing more." She tugs him to sit on her knee. "We could make her gift basket with things for pregnancy? Herbal tea, natural bath products, soothing candle."

He nods. "I will send it to her with a note. This way she does not feel pressure." He knows she does not react well to pressure.

"Could send with card, say is Christmas gift. Choose smell carefully, will make her think of you." She puts her chin on his shoulder and sighs.

"Lavender?"

"Would be nice. Is common." She traces his hand with her fingers. "She will think of you often."

"Will you help me pick things?"

"Of course I will. I know very nice little shop, all handmade and no preservatives." She follows the lines in his hand. "She will like?"

"I think so. Or she will think I am trying too hard." He shrugs.

She looks up at his face, brushing hair away. "Wish you had never met her. Wish I could be only woman in your heart."

He looks at her. "That would only have happened if we had not come here. I know you don't regret that."

"How can I?" She hugs him close. "Wish I had power to make her love."

His eyes go to the children again. He wonders if he's ready for this. He wonders if it is fair to bring a child into this world so full of hate and pain.

Wanda whispers in his ear. "How easy they laugh, could be us someday."

"That would be a great change."

"Will get there. For now, you come shopping? We have to get your Jess her present." She takes his hand.

"She is not my Jess. I see now she never was."

Wanda kisses his cheek. "Of course. Forgive me. I just want someway to unbreak your heart."

He shakes his head. "Things cannot be unbroken only mended."

"Then I get needle and thread to sew your heart back." She rubs his chest.

He chuckles. "My heart will look like Frankenstein monster."

"And then only very special girl will love you." Wanda winks.

"Very special." He agrees.

"Maybe they clone me for you." She teases.

He chuckles. "Then she will also love Vision."

"And you." She bumps her brother's chin. "Maybe I give him clone and keep you."

"You should not joke. They look down upon such things here."

Wanda frowns. She was only half joking. "You are right, I am sorry."

H puts his arm around her. "If you were not my sister, I would fight Vision for you."

"If you were not my brother, you would not need to." She sighs and looks away, embarrassed. "We should go."

He smiles. "Yes. We should go. Take me to your shop."

She grabs her bag and they head off. Her hand finds it's way into his as they walk.

It's a comfort. Pietro is thankful to her. He's even thankful after they enter the shop which is a bit too girly for him. It is nice, though.

She holds up different soaps for him to smell, sticking more to softer, herbal smells and not the overly flowery or fruity. "I like sandalwood best, I think."

He nods. "If you think so."

"Well, do you like it?"

"I like cinnamon better, but maybe it is too specific?"

"It is not as relaxing. But maybe you get little of each?" She tilts her head.

"What about the lavender like I said before." He looks over to where he thinks he remembers seeing it.

"Could do." They go over to smell it. "Maybe should just get one that you think is most her?"

He thinks for a moment. "She is spicy with a bit of musk. And there's an underlying sweetness to her that she tries to hide. But it is there."

"So, cinnamon?" She smiles at him.

He nods. 

She nods back. "We pick out pieces for a basket."

They get candles and bath oil and lotion and a few other things. Pietro considers getting her a rubber duckie but thinks it's probably too juvenile. "Massage oil - this would be too strange from me, yes?"

Wanda tilts her head. "No, she will like it during pregnancy. Does not have to be you to use it. Could be, though."

He nods and takes a bottle to put into the basket. "Anything else?"

"I think this is very nice. One question, though." She smiles. "What scent do you choose for me?"

"For you?" He smiles. "I choose berries. They remind me of summer and your fiery hair, of natural sweetness."

She gives him a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "You are still the best brother."

He grins. "I am only brother."

"I mean of all brothers, ever. Who else got to share womb with their best friend?"

Pietro smiles and kisses her forehead. "You are best sister and best woman ever."

"Thank you." She grins. "Now let us pay and go package gift so can be delivered."

They go to the checkout and get everything sorted. Pietro writes out a short note with his sister's help. 'Jess, I do not wish to make life any more difficult or complex than it already is. To help this, I would like to try to be friends, something you offered and I stupidly turned down in my hurt. Please accept this peace offering and my apology. Sincerely, Pietro.' He turns to his sister. "Good? Or more edits."

"Perfect." She nods.

He gives the salesperson Jess' address. In return he gets an assurance that it will be delivered today. He nods and escorts Wanda out. "Would you like anything, dearest sister?"

She considers. "You in the mood for candy? We can have sleep over. Vision will not mind."

He smiles. "I meant from this store. But I would love candy."

She winks. "I do not need fancy soap for my men. I prefer too much candy and movies all night."

"This is why I love you most of all." He picks her up and runs to the nearest candy store.

She holds tight until they arrive and laughs as he puts her down. "I suppose we could invite Vision to movies. I can squish between. But only if you want."

He nods. "Yes. We will all be one family soon."

"This means a lot to me." She squeezes his hand.

"You call Vision, and I will start to gather up candy." He smiles and disappears into the store.

Wanda does just that, calling her boyfriend. "Love, will you be late tonight?"

"Would you prefer that I am or that I am not?"

"I prefer not. Pietro and I wish to watch Christmas movies. You should join us." She looks to see what her brother is picking out.

He is getting gummy bears then moves on to chocolate.

"I would enjoy that very much." Vision says. "And will be sure to leave work on time if not early."

"Thank you. Can I pick up any candies for you?" She smiles. "Or will you just steal from Pietro's chocolate?"

"Pick me up some jellybeans if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course. I love you."

"And I love you." The sound of snickering in the background can be heard.

"Hit them." Wanda giggles. "See you later."

"Later, my love."

Pietro is at the chocolates now. He gets multiple packages of peanut butter cups.

Wanda heads in to find Vision's jelly beans. "He will join after work. Have you found your heaven?"

"Now that you are here, yes. Heaven is Wanda and candy."

She blushes slightly. "If only you had a candy Wanda."

He laughs. "No. Then I would never want to eat it."

"Just dipped in chocolate?"

"Ha! Yes. Now that is good idea."

Wanda laughs. "This could be trouble."

"Since when have you not been trouble?"

"I am sweet and good." She places a hand on her chest.

"Ha! I know better." Pietro teases.

"You just try to make me look bad, but you are evil twin and I am good." She pokes his nose. "This why my powers are so strong."

He laughs. "Okay. If you say so."

"Yup." She winks. "Any licorice yet?"

"Have not gotten there yet."

They finish picking out their candy and make their way back to cozy in Wanda's room.

They have a ritual now. They make a huge pile in the center them separate it by chocolate and no chocolate then by type. A few get eaten during these stages but not many. It's only after they are all separated that Wanda and Pietro really dig in.

The first movie - Rudolf - gets started as Wanda figures Vision will join when he joins.

Vision arrives during the reindeer games. He sits on Wanda's free side and gives her a kiss. Only after does he take the jelly beans.

Wanda rests against him, though she still holds Pietro's hand. This is her heaven.

Vision kisses her head as he studies the movie, laughing at surprises and analyzing them to figure out why they work.

Cornelius is chasing the bumble when Pietro's phone rings. Wanda glances at him, mildly concerned.

He looks at the caller ID then answers it. "Hello?"

It's Jess. "Did you mean it?"

"Every word." He assures her.

He can almost hear the tension uncoiling in her. "What changed your mind? Is it just... Just my condition?"

"Not just." He gets up and walks out of the room. "I have missed you. And I am tired of being angry."

"Me too." Her voice is soft. "I never meant to destroy things, just to change the dynamic."

He has to take a breath to let out the pain those words bring. He sounds more sad than anything as he replies. "The dynamic has definitely changed."

"I know. I _am_ sorry."

"I am sorry, too." He doesn't know what else to say.

"We should, uh, if you want, you could come over sometime for a movie or something." She tries.

"That would be very nice. I can bring over food." He offers back.

"Yeah. That might be nice."

"Let me know when would work best for you."

"I'll text you. Thank you, again."

"You are welcome." He ends the call and returns to his sister.

Wanda looks at him with a small frown, her hand held out to him.

He takes it and gives a small smile. "You are genius."

"I know this. It was Jess?"

"Yes. She accepted my apology."

"Maybe she is not as much of a bitch as I thought." She winks.

Pietro shakes his head with a smile. He grabs a peanut butter cup.

They nestle back in for the rest of the movie and then another. It allows them to forget about the cold outside, about anything other than this shared moment.

Vision finds the movies delightful. Between them, he makes hot cocoa for the three of them. He also makes popcorn and adds Junior Mints to it.

"Genius." Wanda informs him with a kiss. Vision smiles, his heart racing a little faster.

By the fourth movie, Wanda has spread out so her head is in Vision's lap and her legs are over Pietro's. She's starting to drift off to sleep. Vision is playing with her hair. Pietro is massaging her feet. If she hadn't felt like she was in heaven before, she certainly does now. But then Vision speaks. "Should we be thinking about dinner?"

"Too much candy." Wanda murmurs as her cheek nuzzles his thigh.

Pietro nods. It's all he can manage. His eyes are droopy.

Wanda tries to sit up. "Should clean up, go to bed."

Pietro groans.

Vision seems completely unaffected by it all. In fact, a sugar high seems to kick in, and he cleans quickly.

"This is why I keep you." Wanda teases as she pushes the blankets down to get her and Pietro into the bed. "Come cuddle."

Vision transforms his clothes to be pajama pants and a t-shirt. He gets into the bed, squishing Wanda between him and her brother.

"Should I go?" Pietro asks.

"Nope." Wanda pulls Pietro's arms around her waist as she puts her arms around Vision. "I am happy forever now. Never moving."

The two men chuckle.

Wanda opens one eye and peeks at both of them. "I claim you both forever. All mine."

Pietro gives a small involuntary smile. "You will have to share me in 7 months."

Wanda sighs. "If I have to."

"They will also love you."

"That is okay, then." She leans a little closer to her brother.

Vision would be jealous if he did not know their history and his own with Wanda. It probably doesn't hurt that her hand is stroking his hip even as she speaks to her brother.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky waits for Carol's text before leaving the coffee shop and heading home with Tracy. He's anxious to hear how their day went.

Carol, now allowed to at least roam the house, is in her rocking chair in the twins' room. She's humming to Becky as Lina sleeps in her crib. She may or may not be humming the Imperial Death March.

Bucky chuckles when he recognizes the tune. He pops his head into the nursery, wanting to check if the girls were sleeping before making too much noise. He's glad Carol looks unscathed.

Carol kisses her daughter and sets her gently in her cradle. "Sweet dreams, little angel." With a stretch, she heads for the door dreaming of a cup of coffee for herself.

She gets a hug and a kiss instead. "Hey, doll. How'd it go?" He walks with her to the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure Jess is depressed." She starts measuring out the coffee. "I mean, I'm not a psychiatrist but she was pretty not great. Of course she'll deny it up down and sideways."

"I suppose suggesting she see someone would only make it worse?" Bucky fills the pot with water.

"Wow, it's like you've spoken to her." Carol sighs and pulls out two mugs.

He nods. "Anything we can do to help? Weekly Carol sessions?"

"That might help." She puts the mugs on the counters. "It sounds like she and Matt have been talking some."

"That's good. He seems like he would be a calming influence." He doesn't need any more coffee, but he doesn't put the mug back.

"And you didn't want me to introduce them." She wraps her arms around him as the coffee brews.

"Damn straight. He's a good lawyer." Bucky wraps his arms around her waist. "Didn't want Ms Drew scaring him away."

Carol bites his lip. "You're a jerk."

"I've been called worse." He gives a tired smile. "You still scary words me, right?"

"You know I do." She tugs him closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How ya feeling?" He pets her hair. It's the longest she's had it since he met her.

She gives him a half smile. "Tired. Worried. Needy."

His voice is soft. "Needy for what?"

She leans in for a tender kiss. "My Bucky-bear."

He smiles. "That and the tiredness I can help with."

"Will you do your foot thing?" She pouts at him before moving to pour the coffee.

"You mean give you a foot massage?" He chuckles. "You betcha."

"Yes, that foot thing." She sips her coffee while handing him the other. "And then I can rub something of yours."

"My choice?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

She grins. "Have you been a very good boy?"

" _I_ think I have."

She leans in. "Well, I was thinking I might rub _your_ clitoris."

"Mine? 'Cause actually my shoulder is feeling a little tight." He lifts and rotates his arm, a teasing smile on his lips.

She smirks and shakes her head. "If that's what you prefer."

He gives her his best puppy dog eyes. "Both?"

She sighs. "I hate you."

"I'll take that as a yes." He kisses her. "If there's breast milk in the fridge, I'll take the night shift."

"Yeah, Jess helped me figure out the pump." She rubs the back of her head with a small blush.

His eyes narrow. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. She just saw my boobs. It got awkward."

"Ah."

She shrugs. "I don't like people seeing me." Both hands hold her coffee close to her chest.

"I don't like people seeing you either." He presses his lips to her forehead. "I'm a possessive Bucky-bear."

Carol smiles softly. "I kinda like that about you."

"Then I'm going to be firm and say she's not allowed to see your boobs anymore."

"That might not be enforceable while I'm breastfeeding." She points out.

He sighs. "Minimal viewing then."

"Agreed." She finishes off her coffee.

He's barely touched his. "Feet?"

She takes it from him. "Bedroom?"

He picks her up and carries her there.

Carol laughs. "Oh, being manly again?"

"Giving my lady the treatment she deserves." He lays her on the bed then grabs her foot lotion. Her shoes are taken off, and he takes her left foot in his lotioned hands and slowly rubs them.

With a sigh, Carol relaxes against the pillows. "Mmn. You are the best."

"Only the best for the best." His thumbs push up along her arch before separating her toes.

"Your hands are magical. I want them everywhere." Carol moans.

He can't help but smile. "Feet first. Then legs. Then arms. Then we'll see."

"Bucky?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I don't think I can wait that long." She puts her first two fingers in her mouth, sucking on them for moment before lowering her hand down the front of her pyjama pants.

"Jesus." Bucky abandons her feet and quickly crawls up her body to give her a hungry kiss.

She pulls him against her, fingers still working in her pants.

He lifts off her to pull off his shirt. "No more cold fish?" His hands quickly move to unfasten his jeans.

"Lukewarm fish." She giggles.

"I'll take lukewarm." His mouth is back on hers as his hands make their way beneath her shirt. Soon they are working on getting her pants down.

"You." She grumbles between kisses. "Were supposed to. Finish. My feet while I. Got the kitty. Purring."

"Oh. Sorry." He forces himself back down, fly open and showing a hint of black underwear. He takes her foot again and rubs him, purposely not looking at what her hand is doing.

"Nuh-uh, doesn't work that way. You owe her an apology kiss now." Carol licks her lips.

He looks up, his eyes dilated with lust. "Her?" He licks his lips as his eyes look at the place where her hand has disappeared to. His hands slide up her legs and pull down her pants.

Carol chuckles, shifting to help him with the pants. "Yes, her, she. My poor pussy."

He opens Carol's legs open and speaks to it. "I'm so sorry. You've been neglected, haven't you. I promise to make it up to you." His mouth kisses up her thigh.

She moans, arching her back. "We've been missing you."

"I've missed you, too." He places a gentle kiss against her slit. Carol sighs, her fingers combing through his hair. Her body is just starting to respond under his care. His mouth moves tenderly, easing her into arousal.

"Bucky, Bucky." Carol sighs again. "You're so good."

He looks up at her, his cock pressed against his clothes. "If this is all you want, it's okay."

Carol looks at him. "Fuck that. I want my Bucky."

His mouth returns to her, making sure she's very slick before kissing up her body. His pants and underwear get pushed down when he kisses her lips again. "Cond-" He chuckles. "Forgot we don't need one anymore."

"You can use one if it makes you feel manly." She teases.

"Nah. That's okay." He's rubbing his tip against her. He kisses her before pushing in slowly.

She moans happily, her hands sliding down his arms. Her hips rise, and a leg wraps around him, her foot sliding down his calf.

He'd almost forgotten how good it feels to be inside her. He keeps his movements slow and gentle, wanting to ease her into it. But damn if it isn't taking all of his willpower to do it.

"Buck." Her head falls back and she grips for his hands. "Oh, you know I need more than that."

He adds more force behind each thrust.

"There we go, give me everything, honey."

That's all she needs to say. He loses himself in her, thrusting hard, the bed banging against the wall.

"Fuck!" Carol grips tight, moaning loudly. She rocks with him. "Bucky, Buck!"

He cries out as he comes, mouth open and eyes closed.

Carol trembles beneath him. She keeps him close as her fingers stroke his lower back.

Breathing heavily, he relaxes against her. "I've missed that."

She laughs. "We'll be breaking furniture again in no time."

"You're gonna need a raise to replace it all."

"No, you gotta sell your book." She strokes his cheek then teases. "Or else we gotta sell your sperm to science."

He rolls over to lie beside her. "Wrote two chapters today. Tracy was a big help."

"Really?" She turns to look at him. "That's awesome. You're gonna have to start reading it to me."

"I wanna get a first draft done first. Then you'll get sick of hearing it." He promises.

"Mmn." She sits up, stretching. "Every time you read a chapter, I'll sit on your lap."

He smiles and runs his hand over her leg. "Now that's what I call an incentive,"

She gives him a wink. "Is your shoulder still bugging you or were you just teasing about that?"

"It was a little bit of a tease."

"No back rub for you, then." She pokes his nose and rests against him.

"That's okay. You managed to relax me enough." He takes a deep breath and smiles. "I've never been this happy."

"Remember that in an hour when your daughters wake you." Her head is against his one shoulder as her fingers trace the metal edge of the other.

His chest rumbles with his chuckle. "I won't. But then they'll quiet down. I'll look at their faces, and none of it will matter anymore."

Carol smiles. "I'm so glad I got to make you a daddy."

"Me, too." He yawns.

"I feel sorry for Jess, though." Her fingers caress a patch of scarring on his shoulder. "She doesn't get to know the joy of sharing pregnancy with someone you love."

Bucky's brow furrows. "What did she say about the situation?"

"She said she couldn't destroy it if Pietro wants it. And she's afraid. She started rambling about all that monster shit again." She's not really sure what Bucky wants to know. "They're sort of talking again though she doesn't want much more from him. She's worried about losing her current lover once she tells him."

"She hasn't told him yet?" He groans. "Well I guess it's good she and Matt have become friends." He looks at his wife. "And I was serious about the weekly Carol time. If she won't see someone, she should at least get alone time with you."

"Look, I didn't tell you but she, well technically Spider Woman, is having a thing with the Daredevil. It isn't super regular, so they haven't seen each other." She sighs as she meets his eyes. "I hope I can hold her together."

"Daredevil? Hell's Kitchen's Daredevil? Huh." He lets that sink in for a bit. "Steve knows him better than the rest of us. It's how he got to be in the big Hydra mission."

Carol nods. "I guess they keep their masks on. And they've never exchanged numbers."

"Kinky."

Carol moves her hand, helmet appearing. "Want some?"

He shakes his head. "Not really my thing. I like being able to look in your eyes." He strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

The helmet disappears quickly. "Sometimes I think she tries to drive me nuts. Mind, I think that about you, too."

"That I try to drive you nuts?"

She nods with a smile.

"Not me, doll. Must be some other super soldier with a metal arm." He winks.

"Cause there's tonnes of those around."

His eyes hold sincerity. "I don't do it on purpose."

"It's okay, I usually like it." She kisses his forehead.

There's a small smile. "Good." He kisses her gently.

"Get some rest." She strokes his chest. "You're going to need it."

"M'kay." He closes his eyes and listens to Carol's breathing.

"Love you, Bucky-bear." She whispers against his skin.

He smiles and drifts off to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Loki, calm down. You have everything. Everything's fine." Steve follows after his busy fiancé. With the wedding just over a week away, Loki has gone into full control freak setting and Steve has had to work hard to get him to relax.

"I. Am. Calm." It's said through gritted teeth.

Steve crosses his arms and gives Loki a level stare. "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm creating the centerpieces and calling yet another city department to ensure we have whatever permits they have decided we need to have a wedding." This is the 4th such phone call he has made after a simple conversation about parking revealed that the city decided this was a high risk event and required more.

Steve sighs. "I thought we did centrepieces last week?"

"We ran out of supplies. I'm creating the last two."

"Okay. And after that?"

Loki exhales in exasperation. "Then I get to try to convince the authorities that the supper club will be the most secure place in the city and won't need extra security." His eyes darken. "If word of this gets out to the press and we're bombarded with paparazzi, I will be blaming the city."

"Offer to sue." Steve suggests as he moves behind Loki to rub his shoulders. "When you are done that call, you will be taking a bubble bath and drinking a bottle of wine while your fiancé feeds you steak - medium well - double stuffed potatoes, and honey glazed carrots. It will be followed by a full body massage, a second bottle of wine, and optional happy ending."

Loki sighs as his shoulders relax for the first time in hours. "You are the best fiancé ever."

"And you are a perfectionist. Our wedding is going to be absolutely amazing. But are you going to be able to enjoy your hard work?" He works his fingers a bit deeper.

"On the day, yes." He heard good advice on a podcast. The fates get three things. The first three problems should be allowed to pass without worry. "But until then, I will be controlling everything." There's a small smile.

"Brat." Steve kisses his cheek. "Half hour, then you will be in that tub if I have to drop you in fully dressed."

"Yes, Captain."

"Perfect. I'll go make your supper." He kisses Loki softly.

Twenty-eight minutes later, Loki sets his phone down and goes to find Steve.

He's just finishing plating dinner in the kitchen. He's got a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting nearby.

The cats follow Loki in and start their meowing. "May I get a reprieve to feed our children?"

"I suppose." Steve smiles.

Loki kisses his cheek. "Thank you." He goes through their ritual until the food is set down, quieting the cats.

"Would you prefer to eat in the kitchen, then?" He holds a wine glass out for Loki.

He takes the glass. "It would make clean up easier. Do you mind?"

"As long as you're eating." He moves to put the plates on the table. "You skipped lunch again."

"Did I?" He thinks back. "I had a granola bar."

Steve chuckles. "Eat up, baby."

Loki eats with a hunger he didn't know he had.

Luckily, Steve always makes more than enough and he makes sure Loki gets all he needs.

Loki sits back when he's done. He smiles at Steve. "I don't deserve you."

"Probably not, you were born a prince." Steve winks and pours more wine.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

"Yup."

"It's working." Loki drinks more of the wine.

Steve chuckles. "Are you relaxing, though? You finish off that bottle while I feel the tub."

He nods. "You may need to come back for me." There's a wink.

Steve laughs. "I'll be right back."

Loki picks up Ink, setting her on his lap. "How's my precious kitty? You're so big now. Not that scrawny thing Steve first brought home." He kisses her head and drinks more wine. When she meows at him, he nods. "Really. And then what?"

Steve just has to shake his head as he comes back in. "Is Ink taking a bath with mother?"

"No. Ink doesn't like water baths. She much prefers licky baths." He makes duck lips at the cat. "Don't you. Yes. Down you go." He sets the cat down and stands.

Steve arms go under his knees and back and Steve scoops him up. "I hear you like those too." He teases as he carries Loki to their bathroom.

Loki lets out a soft gasp as he's swept off his feet. His arms go around Steve's neck instinctively. "You heard correctly, sir."

"Too bad I've only got the bubble variety for you." He finally sets Loki down and begins to undress him.

"It'll do." He smiles at Steve.

"Good." Once Loki's naked, Steve lifts him into the tub. He gets him another glass of wine. "Now, love, you are to relax and drink that wine while I call my best man and get your bed ready."

He gives a crisp salute and lies back. His eyes close as his body relaxes in the warm water.

Steve smiles and heads into the bedroom to call Bucky.

Bucky answers, a baby babbling in the background.

"Didn't wake them, did I?"

"Nope. They are up and talking to each other. Kind of."

"Considering their parents? I'm surprised they ever shut up." Steve teases.

Bucky chuckles then pretends to be mad. "Hey, I resemble that remark. What's up, pal?"

Steve also chuckles. "Last minute wedding stuff so Loki doesn't have to freak over everything. I'm just wondering how you're dealing with the twins during everything?"

"We are all on a schedule which definitely helps. And having Tracy here is beyond wonderful." He and Carol have been able to have more together time thanks to it.

"Perfect. Are you bringing her to the wedding or should we get someone else to help out since you're both doing stuff?"

There's a hesitation. Then Bucky's voice gets loud. "I really think Jess and Tracy could handle the girls for a few hours if Carol gets the okay to fly." His volume goes back to normal. "But none of that may happen, so I may be going solo."

"But Carol's supposed to MC."

"Hold on." Bucky's voice becomes muffled. "Hey, Care? Steve says you're supposed to MC the wedding."

She replies that she knows and that she'll ask Jess.

He comes back on the phone. "Did you catch that?"

"It sounds like you'll get back to me?"

"Yeah. I'll definitely be there. And if Carol can't make it, then I'll find a replacement." Bucky offers.

"Not Jess." Steve clarifies. "Loki hates her. If you need to, bring the girls and I'll ask the twins to watch them whenever you're busy."

"Did you guys invite Jess?" He sounds very surprised.

"No. I'm just saying, if you find a sub."

"Well I'd pick someone you invited. Like Clint or Tony." Another name comes to mind. "Or Pepper."

"Thank you. Do you need anything, by the way?"

"Nope. And everything is all set for your bachelor party." His grin can be heard over the phone.

"Oh God." Steve laughs. "What do I need for that?"

"Nothing. I'll supply all the ones you need."

"Ones?"

"For the strippers." Bucky reminds him.

Steve takes a breath. "Right. Do I want this?"

He chuckles. "Not right now. But you will."

"I will?"

"Trust me." Bucky tells him. "You know I won't embarrass you too much."

"I really don't know that."

"Just... Trust me. I promise you'll like it."

Steve sighs. "You know I do. Now I need to make sure Loki hasn't drowned."

Bucky chuckles. "Yeah. That would be bad. Night, Steve."

"Love you. Make sure you give Carol a big kiss from us."

"I will." Bucky ends the call and goes to give Carol that kiss.

Steve hangs up his phone and sets it to charge. Then he pulls down the covers and lights a few candles on the bedside table before checking on Loki.

Eyes closed, Loki appears to be sleeping. "How are Bucky and Carol?"

"Busy." Steve kneels next to Loki and strokes his hair. "Feel better?"

"Mmhmm." He opens his eyes and smiles at Steve. "I love you. And even if everything goes wrong, as long as I get to say my words to you as you look at me adoringly, I will be satisfied."

"That's what I want to hear." He kisses Loki's head. "Still need that massage or straight to bed?"

"Straight to bed I think."

Steve nods and goes to pull the plug before holding a towel out for his love.

Loki stands and steps to the towel.

Steve rubs him dry with many kisses. Then he scoops him up and carries him to bed.

"Thank you, starlight."

Blankets secure around Loki, Steve kisses his head. "I'll be just a moment to keep you warm." He goes to turn off all the lights then he strips down and climbs in next to his love.

Loki wraps himself around Steve.

"I love you." Steve whispers as he nuzzles close.

"And I love you." He pretends to sleep, but his mind goes through the things that still need to be done.

Steve can tell, he knows Loki too well. "If you don't sleep, I will knock you out." He's kidding. Mostly.

"I'm sleeping." He sighs. "Let me just check my to-do list." He moves to get his phone.

"Go through it with me. What can you give to me?"

Loki looks through it. At this point, it's mainly last minute things. "We can divide the confirmation calls. DJ, cake, food, photographer. Oh and if you could make sure Tony has something prepared. He knows we're writing our own vows, yes?"

"Yup. Wow, that's not much left. It's like we're married already." He kisses Loki's throat.

The former god smiles. "I'll pick up the rings tomorrow. Do you and Bucky need to get your uniforms dry cleaned?"

"Mine's good. I'm sure Bucky will look after his, but I'll remind him." He gently strokes Loki's hip. "And I'll be dropping off the pieces to be displayed to the venue tomorrow."

"Perfect. Can you take the centerpieces, too, if they have room to store them?"

"Of course." Steve smiles.

Loki takes a breath. "I think that's it." Except that he still needs to write his vows, but Steve doesn't need to know that.

"Good, that means you definitely have time to sleep."

"Do I? Are you sure?" Loki teases as he plugs his phone in to charge.

Steve tackles him back into bed, snuggling him deep into their mattress. "You're stuck here, either way."

Loki giggles. "I like being stuck with you."

"Good." Steve winks. "Now sleep. You may dream of the blow job I'll be waking you with."

"Depends on who wakes up first." He gives Steve a kiss before closing his eyes.

"Mmhmmn." Steve yawns. "Goodnight, night sky."

"Goodnight, starlight."

 

★✩★✩★ 

There's something satisfying about the crack as the man's arm breaks. The scream that follows seems almost redundant. He falls from Spider Woman's grasp to join his partner on the ground. The pair had attacked a group of three co-eds at an ATM and Jess simply couldn't let them have their way with the girls. But the fighting had brought back her illness and now she has to step aside to vomit in a trash bin.

"Is she spewing?" One of the co-eds asks. "Eww."

Jess pulls herself together before turning back to the girls despite how the words cut. "Sorry about that. You girls should move on, get back to your business. I'll call the coppers for this lot."

They get their money and hurry away.

"Nice work." The familiar voice comes from above. She looks up to find the source.

Black Widow flips over the fire escape railing and lands in a crouch on the ground. She looks at the two men still groaning in pain. "Working through some aggression?"

"Maybe a little." Spider Woman dusts off her hands. "Might I ask what I've done to come to the attention of the mighty Black Widow?"

"I was out. Heard the commotion. Figured it would be Daredevil."

That gives Jess pause. "Why would you want him?"

"I don't." She cracks her knuckles. "Guess I'm looking for a fight, too."

"With Daredevil." She just wants to be sure.

Black Widow shrugs a shoulder.

"Alright, then." She hops up, sticking to the wall. "He's not this far west very often."

Natasha's eyebrow rises. "You playing vigilante now, too?"

"A little, mostly when it overlaps with cases." It's her turn to shrug. "Or I'm feeling fighty."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, people down here need help." Jess points in the direction of the coeds.

"People need help everywhere."

"True, but I can help these ones." She winks.

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Currently." She rises. "You joining me?"

"No, thanks. I work better alone." She scowls at the men still moaning in pain. "And this isn't justice."

Jess looks over. "This is keeping them in place so the police can get them. Admittedly a bit sloppy."

"And charge them with what? The only way they an get a conviction is if they were caught on camera." Natasha notes. "Otherwise it just looks like you beat them up."

"They were harassing some girls by that ATM." Jess points. "They are definitely on camera."

Black Widow's eyes flick to the ATM. "You should probably go then. Wouldn't want you charged with assault."

"In a minute." She straightens the arm that was broken, and uses some duct tape from her pocket to set it.

Leaning against a building, Black Widow watches. "Has anyone even called the police?"

"The girls may have, but that's my next step." Jess jumps up, sticking to a wall again. "Unless you want to?"

"Depends. Do you have a relationship with them? Or are you just another weirdo in a funny costume?"

"I'm another weirdo." Jess winks.

"Then I'll do it." She gets out her phone. "It'll seem more plausible from an Avenger."

"Yeah, sure it will. Just make sure you call detective Montoya and tell them Jess Drew sent you." She rests against the wall, mildly amused.

"So you do have a relationship with them." She does not seem amused.

Jess shakes her head. "Natasha, you didn't do your homework. I'm a private investigator. Of course I have a relationship with them."

"I knew Jessica Drew did. I wasn't sure about Spider Woman." Natasha moves away from the wall. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thanks." She goes back to climbing to the roof.

Natasha walks away. She does not like what this city is turning into, an apparent free-for-all where it's hard to tell the bad guys from the wanna-be good guys.

Jess sighs as she gets to the roof. She doesn't like that Natasha's out 'checking the night life' especially that she was looking for Matt. A part of her is more than a little jealous.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Daredevil is out in the night. He's got his own crime to stop, a robbery at a pawn shop. Smash and grab only there ends up only being smashing and more smashing. He knocks the small team out then leaves, knowing the store's alarm will bring the cops.

Jess, still in costume, finds him and watches from a rooftop. She knows better than to interfere. Besides, it's incredible to watch him move.

He begins to walk away then stops. He cocks his head, one ear pointed up at where she is. He gives a small smile then continues, moving into an alley and climbing up the fire escape.

She easily hops over to the building, gliding just a little and offers her hand to him at the top.

He takes it. "Out for some fresh air?"

"You could say that. Saved a couple of drunk girls from getting robbed. Ran into someone looking for you." She guides him further back on the roof, to be sure they won't be seen.

"Looking for me? That doesn't sound good."

Jess shrugs. "Yeah, she wasn't really in a good mood, either. You on Black Widow's shit list for some reason?"

His lips purse. "She doesn't see the value of people like me."

She cups his cheek gently. "She's a fool. You've done so much for this city." She presses the lightest kiss to his mouth.

"I don't do this for her."

"I know." Jess smiles, her hand sliding to his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You do it because you are a good man. The type that needs to help others even if they will never thank you. A man who needs to protect his city and see justice happen."

He gives her a look. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling a bit better than I have been. Nauseous as hell, but yeah. Why?"

"You're not usually so..." he searches his mind. "Sentimental isn't the right word but it's close."

She pats his cheek. "It's probably the bloody hormones. I've also been horny as hell."

"So then Black Widow isn't the only one looking for me tonight."

"I wasn't going to." Jess chuckles softly. "But she gave me a damn good excuse."

He smiles. "I'm glad she did."

Jess's heart flutters at the statement, but she ignores it. She leans in as though to kiss him but whispers instead. "There's this thing? Called a vibrator?" She trails her lips to the cup of his ear. "I've never needed you. But I do want you, Matt. I want to share your burning passion, even just for a moment."

He finds her actions amusing. "Never crossed my mind that you needed me, Jess."

"No wonder I like you so much." She pulls back with a smile.

"Your place or mine?"

"You're closer."

He nods then slowly heads in that direction. She waits before following, visually checking him for any injuries. The criminals he dealt with tonight were not particularly skilled, and he moves freely with barely any stiffness. Jess nods her approval then follows, climbing along the wall instead of using the ground when she can.

Matt goes in his back entrance. He takes off his mask when he knows she's followed him in. She carefully closes it. "This is the first time I've been inside here."

"Welcome to my home. Would you like something to drink?"

The place is pretty spartan. And there is a large neon sign outside that bathes the living room in light. "It's nice. I especially dig the neon sign." She teases.

"Yes. It seems to be popular with my guests." He heads towards the kitchen. "Was that a yes or no on the drink?"

"If you're having something." She pushes back her mask and walks to the window.

He pulls out two bottled waters and gives one to her. "Don't want to get dehydrated."

Jess chuckles. "You think you're that good, huh?"

"I meant from the night's work stopping bad guys." He shakes his head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Jess."

"You're no fun." She takes a long drink. "I thought you liked my mind in the gutter?"

"I really don't." He opens his water and goes to sit on the couch. "How have you been?"

She sighs and sits beside him. "Figuring things out. Pietro apologized."

"That's good. Isn't it?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's not for me. Not really." She plays with the lid of her bottle.

"You think it's only for the baby." He deduces.

She nods. "Of course it is. I know what he really thinks of me."

"Do you? Are you psychic now?" It's a gentle tease with a bit of a bite.

Her fingers dig into his thigh telling him she's not amused. "He told me to my face before this baby mess started. He said he didn't want anything to do with me if I wouldn't spread my legs." She uses the hand on his leg to push herself back up and she walks back to the window, arms hugging her belly.

"In those exact words?"

"Close enough." Her forehead touches against the glass.

He slowly nods. "Tell me something, Jess. How many of your old boyfriends are you still friends with?"

After a moment, she answers. "Clint."

"Clint. You're friends with Clint." He does not sound convinced.

"Not close friends, but we're civil. I killed Vermis. And then there's Pietro." She shrugs. She's not sure why she even owes him this history. It's not like he wants to be her boyfriend.

"Being civil is not being friends." He scratches his nose. "Were you okay with being friends when you and Clint first broke up?"

"Have to say I was pretty pissed off about finding out he was married." She closes her eyes, forcing back tears. "It wasn't normal. I was just a cover."

"He broke your heart. I'm surprised you'd want to be friends after that."

Jess takes a deep breath. "He's still Clint. Even if he'll never love me, he's still that man I loved. I still want to know he's okay. We may not be close, but we talk."

"I don't talk to any of my ex girlfriends."

"Must be lonely."

He thinks about it. "Not really." He turns his head towards her. "I thought you were the person who didn't have friends."

"It's not like I have anything else. Even I need a few people." She turns back to him. "Or how would you explain yourself?"

"Explain myself in relation to you?" He asks to clarify.

"Mmn." She nods.

"We're lovers." He adds, "Then we became friends."

"You have a childhood, memories, parents. I woke up in a lab being told I belonged to some man. All I have are the few things I manage to claim." She walks over to sit on his lap. "Can't you understand that?"

Matt isn't sure when the conversation became about that. He wonders, though, if it had always been about it. His arms wrap around her. "People aren't things to be claimed. That's what Hydra did to you, and it was wrong." He can feel her flash of anger at that. "I'm not saying what you're doing is that. What I'm saying is that people have a tendency to not do what you want."

She leans against him, her head on his shoulder. There's so many things she wants to say, so much she could scream about. But she's content to hold and be held, to have this tiny piece of human kindness that she knows she can't deserve.

"I didn't know my mom. It was just my dad and me."

"I'm not sure I even have a mum." Her voice is soft, almost lost sounding.

He almost says something snarky but decides against it. "Of course you have a mom. Have you never tried to look for her?"

"I was too top secret for an electronic file. Hydra destroyed everything they had on me when I defected." She takes a deep breath. "I don't know if my name is real, I don't know if they didn't just grow me in that damned lab. Searches on my name produce nothing."

He pets her hair. "Do you know how you got your powers?"

"I woke up with them."

"SHIELD didn't run tests to determine the origin?" He finds that hard to believe. "I mean, you have spider powers, maybe learning from which spider would give you a clue where to start."

"SHIELD ran plenty of tests. Radiation is suspected. Multiple spiders. The pheromones were the worst. They developed a chemical perfume so I wouldn't be constantly followed by every male on premises." She leans back to look at him. "Helpful, yet?"

"What kinds of spiders produce pheromones? Is there a commonality among the spiders?" He's just beginning. "What scientists were doing that kind of research when you were young? Have you searched medical journals? Who are the leading minds in the field today?"

"There were thousands, worldwide. Not one with a Hydra connection." She sighs. "Which means it was likely undocumented. Or within Hydra, itself. Either way doesn't bode well. It still makes me a monster."

"How does it make you a monster exactly?"

She looks at him. "I'm a fucking science experiment. I'm a creature who escaped her leash. I can only play at being human because I don't know how."

Matt finds it a weak answer. "No one knows how to be human. And being human isn't one thing. It runs the gambit from Gandhi to Hitler. You're as human as I am. Maybe even more so."

"If being human means hating everything you are, crawling from bed to bed to find a moment of comfort and fighting whenever you can so no one else has to share your misery?" She shakes her head. "Yeah, fucking guilty."

"Sounds human to me." He cups her cheek with his hand. "All human means is not being perfect." He gives a tiny smile. "And maybe having a little compassion."

She slowly nuzzles his hand. "I know so little of compassion. I learned it at the hands of a man who was only using me to keep his wife safe."

"You didn't learn some of it from Carol?"

"Maybe a little." Jess smiles. "She really is something. Pulls no punches, takes no prisoners, but stops to help the old woman across the road."

He nods. "She's good people. And she must see something in you."

"She is my sister." She leans her head forward to rest against his.

"And now you have two nieces to spoil and your own little one on the way." He says it gently.

It still makes her freeze up. "I shouldn't be having this child."

"Why not?"

"I am no mother. I can't. I'm unable to give a child what she needs." She takes a deep breath.

He pauses to make sure she got it out. "You do realize that's utter bullshit, right? All a baby needs is shelter, food, diapers, and love. And you can't tell me you aren't able to give her any of those."

She frowns. "I don't have love to give her."

"Of course you do." He kisses her. "You're full of love just longing to get out."

"It's a pretty lie, but we both know better." Tears trail down her cheek.

"You wouldn't be crying right now if it were a lie."

"Shut up." She kisses him again, trying to take his words.

That ends the talking. His lips are much too busy now. He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

When he tries to drop her on the bed, she uses her greater strength to pull him down with her. Their mouths never part and her fingers dig into his back. The clothes start coming off in sharp, impatient tugs. There's quite a bit of turning and rolling to get everything off. Jess is on top when the last piece finally hits the floor.

"Condoms are in the nightstand." Matt tells her.

"You worried I'm going to get more pregnant?" She teases as she reaches to get one.

"Pregnancy isn't the only reason to use condoms." He reminds her.

"Yeah, I know." She rolls her eyes as she reaches down to give him a few good strokes before sliding it on.

His phone rings. The voice announces that it's Foggy. "Sorry. Just a moment." Matt answers. "Hey, Foggy, I'm a little busy right now."

Jess covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Then she decides to be evil and begin pressing sucking kisses to Matt's hips.

"That sounds great, but like I said." He shakes his head and sighs. "I'm just busy. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Bye Foggy." Jess giggles as she starts kissing up Matt's belly.

"Bye, Foggy. No I won't. Bye, Foggy." He ends the call. "He's going to have a million questions tomorrow."

"Tell him you were with a gorgeous blonde." She grins and flicks her tongue over his nipple.

"Then he'll ask for names, how we met, if you were hot, which how would I know, if you have a sister, and on and on."

"Carol used to do that." She pauses as she sucks on the other nipple. "You were staking out gang activity. Drug smuggling."

"It's easier if I just refuse to answer."

"Whatever makes you happy. There is a group, though. That's my plans for tomorrow night." She leans in to kiss him. "You're welcome to come help."

"Group?" He kisses her again.

"Mmn. Big connection happening tomorrow 10pm. The old radio warehouse." She strokes his neck.

"I must be getting old. I still don't understand."

"Dealers and suppliers are having a meeting." She clarifies while shifting to straddle his belly. "I'm anticipating probably two dozen thugs."

"In Hell's Kitchen?"

She lightly slaps his side and snarks. "No, I'm asking you to go to Chicago."

The mood changes. "I would have heard something if it was in Hell's Kitchen." And he means that literally.

She sighs, wanting her sex back. "It's not far outside. Several of the dealers do work the kitchen."

He thinks about it. "How far outside?"

"About as far as from your apartment to mine." Which she is starting to consider walking as she slides off him to sit next to him on the bed.

He asks for the time and the place, fully intending to be there if at all possible.

"Great." She doesn't seem to mean it as she reaches for her clothing.

"If you don't want me to go, why invite me?"

Her hand brushes his cheek. "I want you there."

He takes her hand. "But you no longer want me here."

"I do. But it feels like you're not."

"Here? I'm fairly certain I'm here."

She taps his forehead. "I'm not so sure."

He takes her hand and kisses it. "You're the one that brought up smugglers."

"You're the one who dragged it out." She pouts, not caring that he can't see.

"Because you were being cryptic." He lets go of her hand. "But if you'd rather leave..."

She seriously considers it. "No more work?"

"Not unless you bring it up."

"There's only one thing I want up." Her clothing hits the floor once more. Her mouth finds his and takes advantage.

It takes a little while for him to get his fervor back, but it comes. And then he's kissing her passionately.

"There you are." She takes several more kisses. His hands slide over her back. His mouth moves to her neck. Jess sighs. It's everything she wants. She rocks against him, the wet between her legs becoming more obvious against his skin.

He gives her ass a squeeze before his hands move to cup and massage her breasts. She moans, her nails scratching down his chest. She wants him, badly. Her wetness is against his belly and she shifts do she can start rubbing against his cock. As soon as she does, he thrusts up into her, getting only a third of the way in.

"Matt!" She gasps, nails digging in. After a moment, she rises before pushing down to take more of him in.

His head falls back. It's good. But then it's usually good with her, savage, needy. Hands on her hips, he helps her rise and fall. Soft cries escape with each thrust. Her nails are leaving bloody lines on his chest. She keeps her hips moving with determination, a hunger there she's felt with no other lover.

He grunts softly at the pain. It doesn't slow him down though. He is thrusting up harder. Needing a change, he rolls them over and starts thrusting in deep.

Her legs fall apart instinctively, spreading to give him all the room he wants. She arches up against him in pleasure, her hands sliding around to grip his strong shoulders. "You really are the Devil." She whispers before her mouth clamps down on his throat.

The words make Matt briefly wonder if he should go to confession for this.

Her mouth works along his throat and jaw, interrupted occasionally by her own cries of pleasure. He feels so good, so right inside her. "Matt, Matt, please. I'm so close." Her breasts press to his chest and her thighs squeeze his hips.

He moves with determination, close to his own release. His fingers grasp her leg, squeezing tight as he wills himself to hold on just a little longer. She gasps out, clutching tightly as she's overrun with sensation. She buries her nose in his neck to try to contain the pleasure of the orgasm.

He comes into the condom. Then he rolls off of her, breathing heavily.

Even as she catches her breath, Jess reaches for his hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses it. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He pulls his hand away and rests it on his stomach.

Jess sighs. She wants to touch him, to cuddle, but he doesn't seem to want it and she won't force herself. After a moment she asks the question that's been eating at her all week. "How much longer do we have?"

"Until it stops being fun. I'm not sure when that will be." He turns his head towards her. "We'll still be friends after. It's not like we'll be hurt when it ends."

Jess sits up, hugging a knee to her chest. She turns to him, gently stroking the hair off his face. "I don't expect you to want me as. As I get bigger."

"You do remember in blind, right?" He studies her heart beat and breathing. "When we started this, we both agreed it was temporary and casual."

"I know. I guess I just didn't think it would be this temporary." It hurts and she doesn't understand why it hurts so much to think of letting Matt go. "It doesn't matter. It's just sex."

"Is it no longer fun for you?"

"It is." She looks over his body, his gorgeous wonderful body that she doesn't deserve.

He becomes curious. "Then why do you think it's ending?"

"Because I can't ask you to do this when I get the size of a house. Not even I am that selfish."

"Again, you know I'm blind."

"Don't give me that. There'll be a fucking belly. You don't need to see it. It'll be large and awkward and uncomfortable."

"Then we'll stop when that happens."

Jess sighs then she nods. In this moment, she hates Pietro. "Thank you for trying to understand."

"Sure." He stretches. "Do me a favor. When you leave, go out the way you came in."

"Yeah." She grabs her clothing and goes to the other room.

"Thanks."

The first thing she does on leaving his place is make her way to that horrid neon light. She smashes through it with a scream of pain. Then she heads back out into the night.

The sound is deafening to Matt. He has to hold his hands over his ears. The next thing he does is text Carol. 'Jess is having trouble controlling her anger. I'm afraid she'll hurt herself.'

It takes a moment to get a reply. 'I'll find her. Do you know what set her off?'

The thinks about it. 'She thinks the baby is hijacking her life. But she won't say that.'

'Thank you. Get some rest. I've got this.'

'Thanks. Good luck.' Matt sets the phone on the bed. The phone's text message voice still in his mind.


	172. Broken Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has a bit of a break down and the Barnses fret. Wanda has her turn at revealing a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't mean to be beating on Pietro all at once. Well, we sort of do. At least Jess is also getting a beating? /missgnutmeg

Morning finds Carol curled around Jess on her and Bucky's couch. Her fingers are curled in the dark hair, whose owner has her head tucked under Carol's chin.

Bucky wakes up when the babies cry for food. In a daze, he goes to the refrigerator to get the breast milk and warm it up. As it does, he goes to the girls to try to get them to quiet down.

Carol wakes, too, and slowly untangles from Jess. She yawns and goes to check on Bucky, hugging from behind as he feeds one daughter.

"Morning, doll. Wanna take the other?"

"Sure. Sorry I left last night." She kisses his neck before going to collect the other twin.

"Is Jess okay?" He keeps his voice soft.

She rocks Lina as she lets her daughter at her breast. "She's been better."

"Should I hide in the basement?" He doesn't know if his presence will just aggravate her.

She leans close against Bucky. "What she needs most right now is to be touched and to be told everything is okay."

"She won't believe it from me."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need it." She kisses him tenderly. "Just make her feel needed. Thank her for staying with me so you can take Steve out. Thank her for agreeing to help Tracy during the wedding. Hell, tell her she looks good today. Anything. She needs to feel valued."

He nods. "That I can do."

She strokes Bucky's cheek. "She never had a Steve to fight for her, or a Natasha to make her feel human. She had a Clint, who used her as a cover. She had to be my Steve through my rough period while pulling herself through hers. I can't lose her because she doesn't know how to fight this."

He nods. "I'll try my best, but you know she doesn't trust me."

She smiles sadly. "She doesn't trust anyone." Lina starts gurgling, signaling she's done, and Carol moves her to her shoulder.

Bucky changes Becky's diaper. She reaches up her little hand and makes a tiny noise. "Okay, Becky. If you insist, I'll try."

"Becky, are you going to help me with auntie Jess, too?" Lina burps, then Carol waits for the change table.

Becky looks over at her. "Aaaa."

Bucky picks her up. "Why don't we go say hi."

Carol smiles. "Thank you."

Jess is just sitting up on the couch, rubbing at her head as though she had a headache. Really, everything aches, but it's not physical pain.

"Morning." Bucky calls softly. "Someone wanted to say hi." He sits next to her with Becky.

"Hello." She checks the bracelet. "Becky. Did you wake your daddy up?"

"Aaaa." A little drool comes out of her mouth.

Bucky wipes it away. "If you hold her, I'll make coffee."

"Well worth the price." She carefully takes the baby.

Bucky puts a hand on her knee and gets up. "Want breakfast?"

"That would be lovely. Just toast or something. Nothing greasy." She'd quickly learned that grease aggravates her morning sickness.

"Cinnamon toast. I make a mean cinnamon toast." He starts the coffee and gets out the bread, butter, cinnamon, and sugar. "Steve is nervous about his bachelor party. But I know he's gonna love it. I can't thank you enough for that."

She smiles at him, though it's a bit weak. Becky has claimed a handful of her hair and she seems only amused by the child chewing on the locks.

Carol joins them, Lina resting on her shoulder. "I need all the coffee."

"Brewing now." He looks over. "Jess is a natural with Becky."

"Of course she is." Carol leans against her husband as she looks at her best friend. Jess is talking quietly to the little girl and gently strokes her hair. Becky is staring at her. She smiles and makes a gurgling sound. Then she tries to eat her hair.

"Oh really? Eating that won't help yours grow faster." Jess kisses her forehead. Matt was right, she loves these little girls with everything she has.

"Aaa." She offers the handful of hair back to its owner.

"Thank you." Jess pretends to nibble at her little fist.

In the kitchen, Bucky makes a stack of cinnamon toast. When the coffee is ready, he fills three mugs. The first goes to Carol. The other is taken to Jess.

"Thank you, Barnes. I hate to admit it but you are a good man." She takes the coffee and is careful to keep the mug away from Becky.

He smiles. "Thanks, Jess. I'm glad you're part of this family."

The words strike her. She never really thought of herself that way. "Is Tracy up yet?"

He shakes his head. "It takes her a while to get started."

"I'll make sure to leave before she does." She doubts Tracy wants to see her right now.

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugs. "She's likely still cross. I don't want to upset the twins. They get to grow up happy."

"She's not. She's worried." He tells her. "She thinks you're angry at her. Toast is ready." He sets them on the dining table.

Jess gets up, cradling Becky with one arm. The toast looks good, but her stomach still flips. "Thank you."

Carol walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy today, okay?"

Smiling up at her friend, Jess nods. "You're going to tie me down if I don't, aren't you?"

Bucky nods. "And I'll put on a gas mask and help her." He notices her reaction to the food. "Would you prefer plain toast? Or oatmeal?"

"No." Jess shakes her head. "Food's been tough lately."

Carol rubs her back with her free hand. She knows this is the depression not the pregnancy. "Like I said, take it easy. It's not too late to change your mind about the baby."

Jess shakes her head again, lips pressed together.

"Look how badly it's effecting you." Carol kneels next to her. "You don't have to do this. He'll understand."

"Yes I do, Carol. I can't back away now."

"Jess." Carol squeezes her knee. "No one will blame you."

"Everyone will blame me, now. I lost my chance the second I told someone else. Now I'll be a monster and a murderer." Jess swallows and looks down at Becky to hide her tears.

"No you won't." Bucky assures her as he sits next to her. He places a hand on her shoulder. "No one thinks you're a monster. And women have miscarriages sometimes. It happens. We can tell people that's what happened if you want."

"What about Pietro? He'll hate me again." Becky has gripped Jess's finger and is holding tight.

"If anyone knows how tragic life can be, it's Pietro."

"Ladybug, look at me. Look at me." Carol lifts Jess's chin. "If he hates you, that's his loss. You don't need him. You have me, and we have Bucky now and the girls."

There's tears on Jess's cheek and she's shaking. Her head falls again, hair veiling her face. Carol pulls her close, though they're each still holding a twin.

Bucky wraps his arms around all four. "We've got a room downstairs if you'd like to stay with us for a while. We'd love to have you."

"I've got too much to do." She whispers, her head against Carol's. "I'm meant to see the Devil tonight. I can't do it."

"Come by after." Bucky offers. It comes out before he stops to think that she might be staying the night with him.

Jess takes a breath. "It would be less lonely."

"Stay. We insist." He says.

Carol nods her agreement. "That might not be the best relationship right now, anyway. Not if he doesn't support you."

"He... I..." Jess swallows. "We were taking out drug dealers tonight. Not a date-date."

Bucky offers to go if she's not feeling up to it. "But you don't have to decide now."

She wants to see Matt but she's afraid, too. Last night hadn't exactly been reassuring. Jess holds Becky close, rocking in her chair. "I don't know."

Carol sighs and looks up at Bucky, mouthing. 'I need to call Matt.'

Bucky nods and moves to take Lina.

She hands over her daughter and gives Jess a kiss before stepping into the bedroom to make the call where she won't be over heard. "Come on, Murdock."

"Carol? Were you able to find Jess?"

"Yeah, she's here, wrapped around my daughter while Bucky tries to feed her. I'm sorry I didn't call last night, but I didn't get her calm until about 4."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you were able to."

"Me too. This is just further convincing me of her depression." Carol sighs. "She's mentioned she's supposed to see her lover tonight, but the mention of him seems to make her worse. I'm trying to convince her not to see him."

There is a slight hesitation. "If you think that would be best."

"Yeah. I've only met him once, but the guy's gotta be an asshole. He's totally abusing her self loathing, feeding it. How am I supposed to convince her she deserves to be loved when every man she goes to treats her like a bed warmer?" Carol pauses, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, that's not your problem. If she runs, if she comes to you again, could you please call me and then hold her until I come?"

Matt is certain she knows the truth now. "Funny, she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend when she propositioned me the night we met. If she wants a boyfriend then you're right, she should definitely dump her current lover and go looking for one."

Ironically, she doesn't. "Oh, Matt I wish she would take up with a nice guy like you instead. But she won't, because she believes she doesn't deserve it. Can you believe that?"

"She has self esteem issues. Tell her not to meet her lover tonight. Tell her I said she deserves someone better."

"She's not going to listen to you any more than she'll listen to me, but thank you. I'm sorry to have disrupted your day."

"It's fine. I'm glad she has a good friend like you taking care of her. I have to go. I'll call later to check on her."

"Come by." Carol suggests. "She needs her real friends, right now. Besides, I can give you your Christmas gift."

"I'd love to, but I already have plans for tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"I'm going to try to convince her to stay a while, so that should be okay. Take care Matt. And thank you, I know she's not the easiest to care for."

"You're the one doing the heavy lifting, Carol. I'm just trying to help." He takes a breath. "I'm afraid I'm not doing a very good job of it."

"You're trying. That's enough for me." She prays it'll be enough for Jess.

He made a mistake. She doesn't know he's Jess's horrible inconsiderate lover. "I'll take to you soon." He ends the call and returns to the drunk and disorderly case he was looking into.

Carol bows her head as she hangs up. She toys with her phone a moment before making a second call. She hopes it's not a mistake. "Pietro?"

His voice is scratchy with sleep. "Carol? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, sweetheart. It's just. I'm really worried about Jess. This whole baby thing has just dropped her off the emotional cliff."

"Is she okay?" There is deep concern in his voice.

"She's at our house. Buck's convincing her to eat." She considers how much she should say. "Look, I know your break up wasn't great but could you hold off on pursuing the legal action for the baby? Just long enough so I can get her out of this depression."

"Yes, of course. And it is not legal action, only clarification." He hesitates. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Carol can't help a smile. "I couldn't ask you for anything. I know she hurt you and she, well. She believes this baby is destroying her life but she refuses to give it up because she believes she owes you. Take that as you will."

He takes a shaky breath. "I told her she does not have to have baby if she doesn't wish. But I cannot tell her to kill it. I can't." There is anguish in his voice.

"Shh, shh." Carol sooths him. "I think there's a part of her that wants it, even if she can't admit it. I think it comforts her that some small part of her might be loved. She's so stupid, sometimes." She finds herself blinking away tears.

He nods then realizes she can't see it. "Yes. She is very smart, but in this she is stupid."

Carol sighs. "I'm scared, Pietro. If she doesn't break this depression, she's going to lose this baby she stubbornly insists on having."

"Whatever you need. Whether to be close or stay away. I will do it."

"You're a good guy, Pietro. If you feel comfortable to come see her, I think it's worth trying. Jess really needs to understand people care about her."

"I am in DC. I can be there in a few hours."

"Oh. You don't need to rush. This isn't going away quickly. I'm going to try to convince her to stay here through the pregnancy so she won't have to go through it alone."

"This is good idea." He verifies that he does not need to go but says that he will if it will help.

"Thank you, Pietro. You are everything a man should be, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She feels much more reassured now that she knows he'll help.

"Please call again if she does not improve."

"I will. Thank you so much."

Bucky is telling Jess about the time his parents brought his sister home. "She was a cutie but kinda ugly, too. Never knew I could love and hate something at the same time. And Steve, Steve was completely in awe."

"You must've been three. How do you remember?" Jess is smiling down at Becky again. The little girl seems to have claimed her completely today.

"It was a momentous day." He shakes the finger Lina is holding. "It's more of an impression really. My earliest memory."

Carol smiles as she leans against the doorframe and watches them interact. It's just what she'd hoped it would be.

Jess looks over at him. "Well, it beats my earliest memory by a long shot."

"Something tells me that's not a very high bar."

"I'm in a lab. There's a voice, male, deep. He's calling me by name. 'Jessica Miriam Drew. 18. Female. Strength. Pheremones. Bioelectric blasts.' I sit up and I'm surrounded by machinery."

It reminds Bucky of his time with Hydra. "Must have been scary."

"It was all I knew." Becky cries out cheerfully and Jess tickles her belly. "That's right, that's when my life started."

"So you never had Santa or school or prom." Bucky looks at Carol. "I know what Jess' next birthday party is going to be."

"Santa goes to school prom?" She smiles and takes a chair. "That's great. Why don't you tell us when her birthday is?"

He makes a face at Carol. "May 1st."

"My Hydra ID said Dec 7, so I generally use that." Jess shrugs. "Why not? I use the name I got there, too."

"Okay, well, you're getting a prom birthday party next year." Bucky decides. "And, and, you're getting a belated birthday party with cake and silly hats and pin the tail on the donkey."

Jess makes a face.

Carol chuckles. "We're not big on birthdays."

Bucky sighs. "Okay. Fine. No birthday parties. We'll have a prom party for my birthday."

"You just want to see us in sexy dresses. Isn't that what Tony's New Year's party is for?" Carol smiles.

Jess looks up. "A reminder, I don't have the Avengers instant invite you all get."

Bucky shakes his head. "New Year's Eve dresses and prom dresses are very very different."

"Oh, you want that poofy garbage? You will not get me in one of those." Carol shakes her head. "No way, no how."

"Aw. Don't you want your best friend to experience prom?" He winks.

Carol raises her eyebrows. "It's old fashioned and sexist. Not to mention it always ends in horror. We've already got an unwanted pregnancy and a former alcoholic, thanks."

He laughs. "Okay. You win." He turns to Jess. "See how she is? I just can't say no to her."

Jess nods. "Me too, and she gets some terrible ideas."

"She's here." Carol points at herself.

Bucky looks at her. "And she's loved."

Tracy walks in slowly. "Morning, all." She goes straight to Jess. "This is a nice surprise."

Jess looks puzzled, her brow furrowed. "What?"

Carol goes to Bucky, stealing his baby and sitting in his lap.

"I said this is a nice surprise. Seeing you." Tracy clarifies. "I need coffee."

Jess's brow is still furrowed. Tracy had been mad last time they spoke. (Unreasonably, to her mind but that's another thing.)

Bucky gives Carol's thigh a couple of slaps to let him up. Once he's free, he gets Tracy a mug despite her protests. "I needed to refresh my cup anyway. Anyone else want a top off?"

"Please." Carol and Jess both ask at the same time then start giggling together.

He fills all four mugs. "There's cinnamon toast, Tracey. Or I can make you something else if you want."

She makes a sour face and shakes her head. "I'll just have my usual."

He gets a glass of water as she serves herself her pills.

Carol frowns a bit, but pretends to focus on Lina, who's chewing at her breast through her shirt. "Are you hungry already?"

Bucky kisses her cheek. "You wanna blanket to cover?"

"Does anyone really care about the portion of boob you see under my shirt?"

Tracy shakes her head as she places a pill in her mouth.

Jess smiles at her. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Carol shrugs and lifts her shirt for her daughter. Lina latches on and drinks greedily.

"She got my appetite alright." Bucky sits in the other chair and eats.

Closing her eyes and holding the bridge of her nose, Tracy swallows down the wave of nausea the threatened to overtake her. That down, she smiles at Jess. "How have you been, Jess?"

"Not great." Jess admits. "I'm guessing these two already let you know about my unpleasant surprise?"

Carol looks at Bucky. "I'm actually worried, you know? They drain me already. What happens when they get bigger and need more milk?"

"They did." Tracy puts a hand over Jess's. "I'm sorry I was cross with you before. I didn't realize what you were going through."

Bucky tells Carol they'll move to formula if that happens.

Jess takes her hand and closes her eyes. "Thank you."

"I wish you had just told us. You're not alone, Jess."

"I wasn't sure yet of what I was going to do. Matt helped me decide, actually." Her hand shakes slightly at his name. "We've been getting close. He's a nice guy."

"Good. You need a nice guy."

"Just a friend, Tracy. Just a friend."

"Maybe the friendship will grow?" Carol suggests as she trades babies with Jess so Becky can eat.

Tracy pets Jess' hair. "We all just want to see you happy."

"Pretty sure I don't know how to do that." Jess rocks Lina gently.

"You start with moments." Bucky tells her. "You don't even have to be happy. Just content. Just seeing the beauty in your arms and appreciating it."

Jess looks at the infant in her arms. "All that comes to mind is that I shouldn't even hold her, since everything I touch turns to shit."

"That's not true." Carol frowns. "Don't say that, Jess."

"Lina seems happy enough." Bucky notes. "And she's a great judge of character."

"Oh, Lina-bean. You are a silly girl. Just like your mum." Jess kisses her head. "And maybe a bit like your da."

Bucky smiles. "Jess, the most important thing is to accept what you're given. I don't mean the bad things or just the bad things. I mean the good things, too. Especially the good things. Those are the hardest to accept."

Jess looks at him with a sad smile. "Not so hard when you're handsome and popular, I imagine."

"I was none of those after Hydra."

"But there was someone looking for you. You were wanted."

"Jess. Don't start this again." There's clear warning in Carol's voice.

"You're wanted." Tracy tells Jess.

"By all five of us." Bucky adds.

Jess lifts her head, staring at the wall. She swallows hard and blinks away threatening tears.

"Did you notice I said five and not six? Chewie hasn't made up her mind yet."

"Buck." Carol's voice is soft as she puts a hand on Jess. "You haven't had enough sleep, why don't you go lay down, ladybug?"

Jess looks at Carol gratefully. "That might be good."

Bucky stands. "Come on. I'll take you downstairs."

Carol takes Lina, holding a twin in each arm.

Jess thanks her and moves to follow Bucky.

"The sheets are fresh." He tells her as they make their way downstairs. "You'll basically have the basement all to yourself. I don't come down here much since the girls were born."

"Thank you." Jess is unnaturally quiet as she follows, lost in her own thoughts. The way her arms wrap around her belly give away just where they've gone, though.

At the door to the room, Bucky pulls her into a hug. "We're here for you. We're not going away. Okay?"

She looks at him as she pulls away. "You don't have to pretend to like me. Carol isn't here."

"I'm not pretending. You know because I'm not grinning." He pats her shoulder. "Get some rest."

She stares at him, not sure she understands. "Okay."

He walks back upstairs feeling tired. Carol and Tracy are still at the table, quietly discussing what to do. He sits and takes another half slice of cinnamon toast. "Want me to take one of them?" He motions towards the babies.

"Could you?" Carol doesn't want to move too much in case she drops one.

He takes Becky. He kisses her head. "Promise me you'll love yourself and enough fall in love with a nice guy. Or girl."

Carol sighs at that statement. "You girls don't have to fall in love, except with yourselves."

"And always practice super safe sex." Bucky nods as he says this to Becky.

"Too soon." Carol chuckles softly.

Tracy snickers into her coffee. "Too soon for them, but Jess needs help now. How do we get her to see a professional?"

"Pray?" Carol snorts. "Maybe if you convince her it's her idea."

"I can talk about my experiences a little." Bucky offers.

She nods. "Maybe. Or maybe she'll listen if Matt and Pietro ask too?"

"Maybe." He isn't really sure though.

"I really. I'm lost." Carol holds up her free hand.

"We don't have to figure it out today." Tracy tells them as she rubs her nose.

"I need to figure some things out." Carol rubs her head. "Is she staying here? Who can or can't see her and how?"

"She's staying here if she wants." Bucky says. "And who can and can't see her is her choice."

Carol glances over. "And if they make her worse?"

His brow furrows. "You think Daredevil is going to try to see her. Or were there others you were thinking of."

"Loki." Tracy offers. "Probably want to keep those two away from each other."

"Maybe I'm being over cautious." Carol sighs.

Buck reaches over and takes her hand. "I say we let her decide. Then if we see it being bad, we ask them to leave."

She squeezes his fingers. "Okay. Hopefully we won't have to. I'm going to think positive that only people who love her will come."

He nods. "I'll go meet Daredevil tonight, tell him she's with us."

"I want to." She looks at her husband. "So I can tell him I'll break him in half if he keeps hurting her."

He won't agree so easily. "Jess said it was an op. I'm going. But I'll be sure to deliver your message."

Carol taps her fingers on the table. "Alright. But you be careful, you're not bulletproof."

"I know. I will." He has a lot of reasons to be careful now.

"Thank you." She smiles warmly. "Scary words, you incredible man."

"Scary words, doll."

Tracy takes a cinnamon toast and bites it. She never thought she'd see Carol like this. She hopes Jess will get the same someday. "You two are too cute. It's disgusting." She teases.

Carol sticks out her tongue. "You love it, don't deny it."

"I'm just jealous."

"Well I don't mind sharing Buck. Mostly." She winks.

Bucky grins. "My offer to set you up with Sam still stands."

"I don't know, you think Sam could keep up with Tracy?" Carol teases.

"He's got wings. He'll be fine."

Tracy makes a face. "Okay. You can stop now."

Carol reaches for her hand. "You're too busy chasing after us anyway, right?"

She gives a tired smile. "Too tired to chase much of anything lately."

"We'll let you watch the girls, then. They can't run yet." Carol smiles.

"These little angels I can watch." Tracy smiles at them and scratches the belly of the one Carol is holding. "They haven't gotten too much of their parents' personalities yet."

"Can't wait to see who they take after most." Carol grins. "Maybe an aunt or uncle?"

"As long as they have your lust for life." Bucky tells her.

"But with your stability." Carol smiles. "Can't have them chasing the sky their whole lives."

Bucky leans over and kisses her. "Sorry, Tracy. Had to do it."

The older woman chuckles. "I think I can handle seeing you two kiss every so often."

"Good." Carol kisses Bucky again.

Tracy gets up for more coffee. She distributes what's left to the three of them. "Any more shenanigans from your doppelganger?"

Carol nods. "A few more sightings but nothing big."

"Good. Maybe that could help keep Jess busy?" Tracy always found work helped during her rough times.

"Let's give her a day or two." She's a bit worried Jess will end up in bad places. "I'd rather stay with her. At least at first."

"Sure. You speak Jess better than I do."

Carol nods. "I'm just worried that she'll get back into her bad habits if we set her free."

"We need to get her better habits." Bucky says. "Especially with a baby coming."

"Exactly. That's why I think she should stay with us. And I'll go out with her if she wants to be in costume." Carol looks at her husband.

"When you get the ok from the doctor."

Carol sighs in frustration. "Okay."

He tries to help by suggesting she make an appointment. "Who knows, maybe they'll say you're good to go."

"I'm sure they will. I've been good." Carol takes a breath.

"I hope so. I hate seeing you grounded." He offers a supportive smile.

Carol winks. "No you don't. You like me hanging around home."

"I like you happy." He counters.

She leans in, giving yet another kiss. "You like being the reason I'm happy."

"Now that is definitely true." He smiles.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll take you flying with me." She gently strokes his lip with her thumb.

He kisses it. "I can't wait."

"We may have to wait a few years before I can take you back to Peru, though." She teases before getting pulled back by a fussy baby. "Oh, what is it, Lina? What's the matter? Does daddy smell funny?"

Bucky is not amused. "Daddy smells just fine."

"It's okay, Lina. If you take your nap, I can throw your daddy in the shower." She kisses her daughter's head then winks at Bucky.

Bucky just shakes his head. They put the girls down for a nap, leaving Tracy to do her crossword puzzle.

As the girls settle, Carol leans against her husband. "I need that shower even if you don't."

He twines his fingers with hers and leads the way you the bathroom. He wishes he could ease her worry about Jess. But he has his own misgivings about the situation and that woman's reaction to it.

Carol leans in for a kiss, guiding his hands to the edges of her clothing. "Maybe it's not that shower I need." She smiles at him, blue eyes bright.

"Your belly has gone down a bit." He smiles as he lifts her shirt.

"I'm actually surprised." She smiles back as she drops the shirt to the floor and reaches back to undo her bra. "I thought it would take longer. Thank God for super healing."

"Amen to that." He kisses her as his hands pull down her pants.

"Mmn. And thank God for crazy husbands who find me sexy even as a manatee." She giggles as her hand slides down the front of his pants.

His body responds automatically. "I especially liked the whiskers." He reaches in and turns on the water to warm.

She pushes down his pants, to join hers on the floor. "Oh, look at you, my beautiful boy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She kneels to kiss his hip.

"And I'm the luckiest guy." His fingers run through her hair. "I don't need you on your knees."

"But you're so delicious." She kisses up his belly, her head under his shirt.

He take the shirt off so he can see her.

She grins. "Hi." And slides up his body.

"Hi." He kisses her hungrily. Then he picks her up and carries her into the shower.

Her arms loop around his neck. "My Bucky-bear. My beautiful, sexy Bucky-bear. The world disappears when you hold me."

"I wish I could hold you forever." He kisses her again and again, leaving no doubt he wants her.

"But then you'd never hold our daughters." She sucks lightly on his upper lip.

"What daughters?" His hands slide up her sides. "There's no way you just had kids."

Carol laughs. "Nice try, Mr Danvers. But I appreciate the effort."

He grins. "Mrs Barnes, you're still the most beautiful woman on the galaxy."

"And you're still the only man I l-love." Her hands slide down his arms.

He chuckles at her stumble. "You scruffy-looking nurf herder."

She looks back up at him. "Who ya calling scruffy-looking?"

He presses his lips gently against hers. The warm water washes over them. The kiss deepens and grows hungrier. Carol pulls him close, as close as she can. She refuses to give up his lips for even a moment. His hands slide down to her ass and gives it a squeeze.

She pulls herself up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He presses her against the tile. His hips move, rubbing himself against her thigh.

Her lips move along his jaw, tug on his ear. "Bucky."

His fingers feel between her legs. He needs her to be wet. And she's certainly getting there, his fingers helping her along the way. When she's properly aroused, he shifts and slides into her. "Doll."

"Oh, my Bucky." She buries her face in his neck with a moan.

He moves gently at first. With each thrust he goes deeper into her.

Her spine curves in pleasure as she moves against him. "Bucky, my Bucky. You're so good."

"Carol." He's getting closer and picking up speed as he does. "Care."

"Buck!" She's getting louder, a sure sign he's doing well. "Bucky!" Her grip tightens and she bites down on his shoulder, to try and still her own cries of pleasure.

It takes a couple more hard thrusts before he's ejaculating into her with a cry.

Carol is gasping for breath, her head against his shoulder. "You are magnificent."

"And you are a freaking goddess." He kisses her despite both being out of breath.

Carol laughs against his mouth. "Oh, Bucky. You're so ridiculous."

"That's why you married me."

"True." She slowly unwraps herself from around him, her feet landing lightly on the tiled floor. "You make me feel like flying."

He makes a face. "Flying...away?"

"No, silly. You give me the same feeling I get when I fly." She kisses him lightly.

"Oh." He relaxes in relief. His hands move over her blonde locks. "You're hair's gotten long."

She agrees. "It really has. I'll have to get it cut. It'll be a good day out with Jess, maybe."

"Let her take you shopping." He soaps up the sponge and starts washing her.

"That's what I was thinking." She nuzzles up against him. "She likes nothing better than spending money on me."

"Then let her. Even though I know you don't like taking it." He does his best to wash her back. "Consider it payment for rent and food while she stays here. Or we can do something for her."

"I'll let it be a Christmas gift." She smiles and tries to steal his sponge.

He lets her. "Good idea." He kisses her. "You're so smart."

She soaps up his chest and belly. "Anything I should convince her to get for you?"

He thinks. "Maybe a nice hat?"

"I have seen your taste in hats." She grins, thinking of the grimy ballcap they got rid of when they moved in together.

"So get me a nicer one." He boops her nose. "Otherwise, get stuff for the girls not me."

"Yes, husband. I will be a dutiful wife." She teases.

His eyes narrow. "Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?"

Carol laughs loudly, then steps out of the shower leaving him soapy. He takes his time rinsing off, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his skin. Eventually, the water gets turned off. He grabs a towel and dries himself off a bit before stepping out.

Carol's gone ahead to the bedroom. She meant to get dressed but the bed was so tempting with how little sleep she got. Bucky walks in and finds her asleep. He puts a blanket over her before dressing in a long-sleeved henley and pajama pants. He kisses her forehead before going down to the basement for his computer.

As he passes the guest room, he can see the door is still open and Jess is not sleeping. Jess is sitting on the bed, legs hugged to her chest and her chin on her knee. Chewie seems to have joined her and she's stroking the orange fur with one hand.

"Hey. Sorry. Don't mind me. Just getting my computer." He picks it up. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine." She looks over at him.

"I see Chewie has accepted you. That's big."

"Chewie and I have a lot in common. She was a stray, you know? Carol started feeding her and she eventually stayed." Jess smiles as Chewie purrs beneath her fingers.

He nods. "You've also both got that gruff exterior that turns into intense loyalty and unconditional love for those you let get close."

"And we're both likely to scratch a few times before we decide." Her glance is almost apologetic.

He holds up his shiny hand. "Metal arm helped a lot with Chewie."

"How about me?"

"You I have no defense for." He admits. "I tried scratching back. I tried being nice. I even tried not giving a shit. Now I just look to Carol for advice."

She shakes her head. "I'm not that hard."

"When it comes to Carol and her happiness you are."

"You're a strange man, Barnes. A rare creature. No wonder Carol claimed you." She focuses back on the cat.

He nods. "I'm really glad she did. I'd be lost without her." He turns towards the stairs. Jess is left considering his words and Chewie's fur.

Bucky heads up to work on his book. He ends up in the nursery. Sitting in the rocking chair, computer on his lap, he puts on some Beethoven and types. It starts out being about his sister. But then he finds himself writing a letter to the girls, telling them a little about their family and how much they are loved.

After a while, Becky starts fussing in her crib. They learned early on that if one starts crying the other will always join her, so it's always best to catch them early. Bucky picks her up and checks her diaper. "Looks like someone is ready for a change." He puts her on the changing table and gets a new diaper and a wipe.

She wiggles as he works, making her happy cooing noises.

"What a good girl." He finishes up. "How much you wanna bet your sister is wet, too?" He carries her back to her crib and winds up the Star Wars mobile above her crib. Then he goes to check on Lina. Lina's still asleep but her diaper is definitely wet. He picks her up as gently as possible to change her. She wakes with s great big yawn, little arms shaking.

"Morning, beautiful. Just getting you nice and dry. Then I'll put you back." He works quickly, expertly.

As he puts her back, he can hear a chuckle from the door. Carol is standing there, arms crossed over her chest, wearing only one of Bucky's button-downs.

"Enjoying the show?" He walks over and gently uncrossing her arms and taking her hands.

She smiles and pulls him in for a kiss. "You are a total DILF."

"Thank you." He kisses her back. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Mmhmmn. Thank you for letting me. I swear I used to have better stamina." She sighs.

"You used to have better sleep, too." He squeezes her hand. "Jess and Chewie bonded."

She smiles. "Well, they usually get along okay."

He sighs. "Guess I should have known that."

"How could you? Chewie hides the second the doorbell goes." Carol winks and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'd hide, too, if I could." He presses his forehead against hers. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'd love to tear the Daredevil a new one. My imposter, too. But I'll focus on Jess for now." She sighs.

He sighs, too. "You're going to hate me for saying this. But maybe it isn't Daredevil's fault."

"What decent person agrees to just fuck?" Carol looks at him. "I'm sure Jess made the offer but he didn't have to take her up on it. And this same guy is supposedly cleaning up our streets?"

"Me." He pulls away and looks at her. "New Year's Eve last year. That's what we agreed to. Just a fuck."

"That was supposed to be a one night stand. But we spoke, and got to know each other. It became more." She hits his shoulder. "That is not at all the same as coming back again and again for a fuck and not even spending the night."

He frowns. "We don't know their situation."

"I know what Jess tells me. I've heard her cry. Who do you think gets the texts at three in the morning when he's left although all she wants is to be held and told everything is okay." Carol clenches her fists. Tears of mixed rage and pain threaten.

He cups her cheeks with his hands. "Hey. I'm sorry. But if it's that bad, then you're right. She should break it off with him."

"She won't." A tear escapes. "She thinks it's all she deserves. The second Pietro offered her more, she ditched him like a bad habit."

"Then I'll tell him to leave her. I'll tell him tonight."

"Thank you. But I will hurt him if he comes near her again." She rests her head on his chest.

His arms wrap around her. "Then I'll warn him of that."

"It's his only one. If he stays on his turf, I have no problem with him." She nuzzles into his warmth. "Jess is getting tough love. Captain Marvel bootcamp, starting today."

"Anything else I can do to help?"

"We should probably grab a bag of Jess's stuff from her apartment. Her phone, too. She left it there while she was patrolling." Her hands run down his sides.

"You got it. Why don't you take her, and Trace and I will stay with the kids."

"I'll go alone. Keep her here." Carol takes a deep breath. "I think it's better to keep her in for a few days. Is that stupid?"

"No. It isn't." He gives her a light kiss.

Carol pouts. "I just want to help her get back on track. Especially if she's having a baby."

"I know." He gives her another kiss then smacks her butt. "Go get dressed and go. I'll hold down the fort."

"Yes sir." Carol tosses off a playful salute and heads for the bedroom.

Bucky watches as she goes. He's as worried about her as he is about Jess. Heaven help Daredevil if she ever gets her fists into him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"What is stag party, anyway? There cannot be deer at it?" Wanda twirls a licorice whip between two fingers as she sits on the couch. The table before her is covered with wedding presents that have been sent early though they hold little interest for her.

Loki has been cataloging them in his computer to keep track of those they've sent thank you cards for. "It's a bachelor party. A sort of last hurrah before someone gets married."

"...with deer?"

He chuckles. "No. No deer."

Pietro furrows his brow. "Do hen nights not have hens then?"

"With this?" She holds up a barrel of Asgardian mead Thor brought specifically for Steve's stag. She sniffs it. "Deer piss."

Loki guffaws at that. "Deer piss is not that potent." He turns to the brother. "And no, no hens at hen night."

"Father is going to see Bucky for his. Do you get one? What are you doing?" Wanda whacks Pietro with her licorice before he can respond.

"Natasha and Thor are supposed to be throwing mine. You should have been invited." He scowls. "If there isn't one, then we'll go to a club and go dancing."

"I have not been home to get mail." Wanda points out.

"Well I have no idea what they're planning." He doesn't look happy about it.

Wanda offers Loki some licorice. "You should ask."

He takes it with a nod. "I have asked."

"Nothing?"

"Natasha is very good at keeping secrets." He takes an aggressive bite out of the licorice.

"It is a secret. Maybe I should ask?" Wanda winks and pulls out her phone.

"Good luck."

"Wanda will find out." Pietro is confident.

Wanda dials up Natasha to try, at least. The spy answers. "Wanda, what's wrong?"

"I am curious, Natasha. Can you explain tradition of stag and hen party? Why do you want to spend time with animals before marriage? Father said I should ask you because you do hen parties?" She sounds suitably confused.

There's a laugh. "We call them bachelor and bachelorette parties here. And we don't spend time with animals. Usually."

"That does not help me. What are they for? How come only father has one?"

"Is that what Loki said?"

"I did not ask Loki, but I have not heard anyone say it." Wanda's brow furrows. "I heard father say he is going to New York for his tomorrow."

"Well now I know why you didn't RSVP. Did you not get the invitation?"

"I have not been at home. Pietro had an emergency in New York. We only just got back to help with wedding set up." Wanda gives Loki a wink.

There is a moment of silence. "Thor is picking up Loki at 8. I'll tell him to get you, too."

"Thank you. I take it this surprise since I have heard nothing?"

"Yes. It is. And you need to check your mail." Natasha tells her.

"I will." Wanda chuckles. "Thank you again."

Loki peers at her. "So I am having one?"

Wanda tucks her phone in her pocket. "Yep. That is all I can say."

"I should have said I didn't want one."

"Why?" Pietro asks. "It will be fun. And is tradition."

Wanda looks surprised. "Really. I will be with you, so is not so bad."

"I have too much to do." Loki declares. "And they're only doing it -" His jaw clamps shut. "It doesn't matter. Too late now."

"Pietro and I are here to help you, mother." She puts her hands on Loki's shoulders. "It is okay to have fun."

"It's not that." He gives them a smile. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Pietro says.

Wanda kisses Loki's forehead. "Your friends wish to celebrate you. Let them."

Loki gives a hollow chuckle. "My friends." He scoops up Smudge. "A year ago, all of them wanted me dead."

Pietro looks at Wanda, wondering if that is true.

"And us, three months ago." Wanda points out, glancing at her brother.

"Yes, well, it didn't take you long to switch sides." Loki notes. 

"We could not allow ourselves to be used by that monster." Wanda bows her head. "We could not let him destroy our world."

"That's the difference, my dear. I was the monster." He scratches Smudge's chin. "I thought I was trying to save it."

Wanda nods. "Sometimes it is hard to tell. Or so Tony has taught me."

"That is the past." Pietro declares. "We must look forward. Everyone makes mistakes." His mind immediately goes to Jess. "We pay and move on. And we should enjoy what we have. Because it can be destroyed with a single bomb."

"Or a lie." Loki adds.

"Exactly." Wanda pulls Loki into a hug. "Be happy, mother."

He holds her tight. "I will try." It doesn't help that the closer he gets to getting what he wants, the more certain he becomes that something will come and snatch it away.

"Good. You are married soon, this is time for joy." Wanda pulls back, with a smile.

"Yes." He smiles back. "Of course." Loki looks from one to the other. "There's no need to worry Steve about this."

Wanda exchanges a look with her brother. She's found that anytime someone says something like that, it's exactly the time to tell.

Pietro nods. "If that is what you wish."

Wanda goes to sit with Pietro. "Will be so quiet while you are away with father."

"It will only be for a little while. We'll be back before you know it."

"I will still miss you." Wanda smiles.

Green eyes look at her fondly. "You will have Vision and Pietro to keep you company."

She nods. "And they are good company. Does not change that I miss you."

"And I will miss you. Both of you."

"Pick up lots of baby presents." Wanda grins.

"I will."

"Boy or girl, Pietro?" Wanda looks at her brother. Head low, he shrugs. She fondly rubs the back of his head. "She's okay."

"Carol does not believe this." He says it quietly.

Wanda pulls him into a hug, kissing his head.

Pietro leans against her. "Poor Wanda. You must be the strong one for all of us."

"Do you think I might use my power to help her?" Wanda looks up to Loki. "Is possible I can help depression?"

"I think that would be very kind of you." Loki tells her.

"But I could do it?" She gives Pietro a squeeze. "We should visit her soon, then."

"We will go after the wedding." Pietro had already decided this.

She kisses him again. "Okay. Gives me time to study and prepare so I can help."

Pietro kisses her temple. "You are the very best."

"I know this." She smiles at him. "You owe me big favour."

"I owe you many big favors."

"Someday I will call them in." She laughs.

He laughs with her. "And on that day I will run very fast."

She rubs his knee. "Will not be so bad. You already give me almost everything I want."

Loki smiles at them and checks his phone. He's starting to get worried about Steve. There's a text waiting. Steve and Sam are stuck in traffic, but he promises Chinese food.

Loki relays the information. He looks up and smiles at the closeness of the twins. "Thor and I used to be as close as you. Well almost."

"You could be again." Wanda suggests. "If you wish."

"No. I lost his trust."

Wanda's eyes fill with sadness. She could not begin to imagine the pain of such a thing. "I am sorry."

He shrugs. "It was my own fault." He tilts his head. "It was Odin's fault, but I made some poor decisions." He stands. "I'm going to set the table."

"Mother." She pauses, unsure of whether to press it or let Loki be.

"Yes, Wanda?"

"I am glad you are here. It would not be so good without you."

He gives her a smile. "That is kind of you to say. And I am glad you both are here." He kisses their heads then moves to the kitchen. The cats are at his heels. "I've already fed you. You don't get more."

Wanda chuckles and hops into her brother's lap, giving him a hug. "You are alright, yes?"

His arms wraps around her. "Yes. Only worried. But knowing you will help eases my mind."

"I will do anything for you." She rests against him.

"I am lucky to have you." His fingers stroke up and down her spine.

Wanda shivers then sits up quickly. "We should help mother."

"Oh. Okay." He lets her go.

"We can talk in our room after supper." Wanda rises and pulls Pietro to his feet.

He nods. After making sure the outside lights are on, he follows her to the kitchen.

They help Loki, which seems to consist mostly of playing with kittens. The table is still only half set when Steve and Sam walk in. "Hello, hello, can we get some help? I may have ordered the restaurant again."

Wanda and Pietro go to help him as Loki finishes setting the table. He tries to ignore the cats as best he can.

Soon the food is laid out and everyone is grabbing their plates. Steve is telling Loki all about the club and his paintings. "They've actually asked if they could keep some up after, to sell."

"That's fantastic, starlight." Loki's eyes are full of love and pride. "I can't wait to see it."

"What I can't wait to see is you. Have you decided what to wear yet?" Steve is going with his army uniform.

As they talk about wedding things, Wanda leans against her brother. Her mind wanders back to his fingers on her spine.

Pietro rests his head against hers, happy that Loki is volunteering Wanda to help him figure out what to wear and not him.

"You should wear nothing." She declares. She's entirely too comfortable to take it seriously at the moment.

Steve grins. "I wouldn't complain."

"Hey, hey, hey. I gotta stand up there with you." Sam complains

Loki chuckles. "Don't worry, Sam. Even if I agreed, Steve would be trying to cover me with his jacket."

Pietro laughs. "You should wear only jacket."

"I would n-" Steve laughs. "Yeah, okay I would."

"Should wear something that represents who he is. Must be handsome and very elegant." Wanda smiles.

"If I can't decide, I'll wear a simple black tuxedo." Loki assures Steve.

Steve reaches for his hand. "I still wouldn't mind something Asgardian. Or Jotun. For those you came from. To say goodbye, as it were."

"I thought weddings were about beginnings, not endings."

"Why not both?" Steve grins. "I would love to rip you out of your armour."

"Did not need to know." Sam whistles.

"Sorry, Sam." Loki apologizes. "Perhaps you'll meet a nice stripper at Steve's bachelor party."

"Stripper? Are you going to this, Pietro?" Wanda grips her brother's thigh.

"Yes. It is I believe a tradition to have strippers at such a party." He tries to sound like something he isn't looking forward to.

"You be careful." She reminds him. She doesn't want to see him hurt again.

He smiles. "I promise. But I have new standard, so you do not have to worry."

"I'm worried." Steve teases them. "Bucky's planned the whole thing."

Loki sighs. "Well Natasha and Thor have planned mine. By the end, I suspect both of us will be very impatient to get married."

Steve laughs and takes Loki's hand. "I already am. I want the whole world to know you are mine forever."

Wanda twines her fingers with her brother's at that sentiment. Pietro smiles and gives her hand a squeeze.

"Alright, kids." Sam rises. "I need to get home and get my presents wrapped so I can head to New York with this guy in the morning." He claps Steve's shoulder.

"So, Sam." Loki turns to the man who has helped him in ways he cannot even begin ti describe. "Will you be bringing a date to the wedding or making the heart of every single woman there palpitate?"

Sam winks. "I'll be playing the field. I plan to dance with every lady."

Loki stands and gives him a hug. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam hugs him tightly. "I get a dance with you, too, right?"

"Absolutely. I'll even become a woman if that is more comfortable for you." He offers to walk him out.

"Oh, let me. I have to get my bags from his car, anyway." Steve also stands.

Sam chuckles. "Loki can see me out while you get them." All three head to the door.

Wanda begins cleaning the table as they do. She's gone quiet, introspective.

Pietro turns to her. "Is something wrong?"

She smiles softly. "Ask me again in private."

He nods though this makes him worry more.

Once the kitchen is clean, they call goodnight to Steve and Loki who are still chatting with Sam. Then they head to their room. Wanda closes the door with a sigh.

"It is private now." Pietro takes her hand. "Share with me what is wrong."

"They are so in love, it just makes me think." She guides him to the bed and they sit. "I fear I will always be woman with my heart split right down the middle for the two men I love."

He looks at their hands. "Steve also loves Bucky. And Loki loves Thor. We are not so different from them."

Wanda smiles sadly. "There is only one big favour I ever want to ask you for. Maybe is many big favours. I wish just once you would kiss me, not as sister but as lover. But I know this is wrong. And I hope you can forgive me for speaking it."

Pietro turns her head towards his. "If you were not my sister..." His thumb strokes her cheek. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

Wanda holds the kiss. She will not deepen it, out of fear, but she cherishes that he'd give her even this much.

He pulls away, lightly sucking her bottom lip. "You are the most important woman to me. Never doubt that."

"And you to me." She wraps her arms around him. "I have nearly lost you twice these past few months. Do you know what this does to me?"

He looks down in shame. "Twice?"

She gently strokes his hair. "Bullets, and then after Jess."

"I would have come back. I always come back to you." He presses his forehead against hers. "And you had Vision."

"He is half my heart. I need both halves to live." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Yours is the only half I have." He kisses her again. "You should call Vision."

"I do not wish to, at this moment."

"Wanda." He says it softly. There's a hint of need in his voice.

She pulls him in tightly, her fingers digging into his clothing. "I am here. I am always here."

His arms wrap around her. "You are the only woman who loves me."

"You have had too many women and not enough love." She tells him. "I wish you were more careful with your heart."

He nods against her shoulder.

She kisses his neck. "I love you, Pietro. I would do anything for you."

"I love you, Wanda."

She rubs his back. "We should get ready for bed. Busy day tomorrow."

"Yes." He slowly lets her go but keeps a hand on her arm.

Wanda smiles at him as she steps back. "You might be tempted to think of Jess with strippers tomorrow. Let me give to you another option." She pulls off her dress, leaving her in her black lace bra and leggings.

He chuckles at his own discomfort. "It is a very good option. It is good we sleep back to back." He pulls off his own shirt.

Wanda takes a sharp breath. "Turn now, so I can change."

He gets up and goes into the bathroom, closing the door.

Wanda lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She can't decide if she was disappointed in his response or not. She changes quickly and climbs into bed. She's feeling more than a little embarrassed.

Pietro feels intense shame as he masturbates. He does his best to close his mind off to Wanda, not wanting her to know just how much seeing her like that affected him. He wonders how he can be a good father if this is how he reacts to his sister.

Wanda starts to worry that Pietro is taking longer than usual. Shame builds in her chest and threatens to choke her. She blinks away angry tears. How could she expect her wonderful, perfect Pietro to share her perversion?

He returns, his face red and eyes averted. Getting into bed, he keeps his back to her. "Good night, sister."

She wants to wrap her arms around him, she wants to apologize, but he looks as though he is disgusted with her. She begins to feel disgusted with herself. She gets up to take her own turn in the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before her intense shame and disgust in herself cause her to throw up.

Pietro can hear her, and he is immediately by her side. He holds her hair back. "Wanda, are you sick?"

She takes a moment to collect herself. "I have made myself sick with the realization of what I am."

He doesn't understand. "You are beautiful wonderful woman. Why should this make you sick?"

"I am perverted. I crave my brother as I should only crave a husband. It is wrong of me to try to tempt you. I am sorry." She touches his cheek. "You are a good man and a better brother to turn in disgust. I only ask that you do not leave me completely, for I could not handle that."

His eyes look to the ground. "You have tempted me more than you know. I resist because you are with Vision. It is not right to betray him, not if you truly love him."

Wanda bows her head. "I love him. And I also love you. This is my problem."

"It is our problem." His arm is around her. "Perhaps it would be best if I did not move in with you and Vision."

"No, no that is not best." She clings to him. "We know we cannot truly be together for many reasons, but you are my Pietro and I will not be without you."

"If that is what you wish." He holds her tight.

"Pietro." Her voice is soft. "When I have my stag party, I do not wish strippers or drinking. I want one night with you, no rules. Only then will I be ready to marry. No regrets left."

He nods. "If that is what you wish."

She sighs into the comfort of his arms. "I wish you to be happy."

"You make me happy. Being here makes me happy." He realizes how that might sound. "Well not here in the bathroom holding your hair as you throw up. But here in this house with mother and father and you."

Wanda smiles at him. "Let me wash up and we can cuddle into bed."

He nods and kisses her temple. Then he leaves her, going to the bed they share.

She joins him shortly, hands and lips still a bit damp. She refuses to sleep back to back, though. "Please? I wish your arms. I cannot have them much longer."

He turns and holds her. "You can have them whenever you wish."

"I love you, Pietro." She looks into his eyes. "Know that. Though I also love Vision, though I marry him, I am always your Wanda."

"And I am always your Pietro."

"Even when you find the rest of your heart." She smiles then she risks another tender kiss to his mouth.

He kisses back. "Sleep now, good heart."

She nods. "And you, dear wind."

He closes his eyes, feeling better than he had a few short moments ago.


	173. We Could've Eloped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor/ette parties! Jess is forced to face facts with Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I know it's a bit confusing right now (because the characters are confused and this is told through their POVs!) - many people believe Jess is in love with Matt, while she is regretting that she threw away the chance of a proper relationship with him for some (admittedly great) rebound sex that didn't help her anyway. /missgnutmeg

In their room, Steve is once more trying to relax Loki's tense shoulders. "We could've eloped if I'd known marriage would cause you this much stress."

"I'm fine." Loki had quietly taken Sam aside to express his fears. Steve deserves better. He deserves someone who hasn't been play-acting at being good but isn't deep down. Sam did his best to alleviate those fears, reminding him that everyone has good and bad in them. Loki places his hand on Steve's. "I'm better."

"You're the best." Steve kisses his neck before wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm okay."

"You know, we've been together over a year now. I feel like you've spent most of that saving my ass." Steve chuckles.

"Do you?" He thinks back. "I feel like I've spent most of last year fighting to keep you."

"A little of that, too, I guess." He kisses Loki's head.

"A little?" He chuckles. "I suppose. And you've been working on your books."

"Which you inspired." Steve nips his ear. "Not to mention all the drawing I've done."

"You've been very prolific."

Steve nuzzles into Loki's neck. "I was greatly inspired."

Loki smiles. "By the new members of the Avengers no doubt."

"No, darling. By my great love."

"Peggy Carter? No. Bucky Barnes."

"I'm going to bite you." Steve growls playfully.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." He angles his head for a kiss.

Steve grants it, kissing him slowly.

"Mmm. I'm going to miss you tomorrow." There is no accompanying pout. It's simply a statement of truth.

"Me too. But it'll make our reunion that much sweeter." He takes another kiss.

"I look forward to seeing you in uniform." Loki smiles. "And getting you out of it."

Steve chuckles. "Oh, I've got plans for our wedding night. The hotel room is booked and arrangements all made."

"And all the stress, we'll most of the stress will be gone."

"Exactly. You can think about our month long vacation."

Loki takes a deep breath. "I'm worried about Pietro though."

"The baby thing?" Steve rocks him gently.

"Yes."

"There's not much more we can do than give him our support." He rests his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"I know."

Steve sighs. "He's strong, and he has Wanda. Plus we have Bucky and Carol watching the mother."

"Yes well you know me. I like controlling everything. Or at least being the cause of the chaos." He shrugs. "It's his life."

"Our first grand baby." Steve teases.

"I'm too young to have grandchildren."

Steve laughs. "Oh really?"

Loki gives him a soft punch. "Yes really."

"Well, I'm not. I'm old, baby." Steve gives him a little pinch.

"Only because you were put on ice." Loki reasons. "In actual conscious years you are very young."

"Technically. But if I'd had a kid before I was frozen..." He tries to reason, then wrinkles his nose. "Their kids would be older than me."

"Best not to think about it." Loki decides.

"Probably." Steve smiles. "But you're right. I'm technically 30."

"There you are. Much too young to be a grandfather." He tilts his head. "Unless it were back in the Norse times. Then perhaps you would have been."

"But you're too young? You, who did live in Norse times?" Steve starts to tickle him.

Loki giggles as he tries to pull away. "That's Asgardian years!"

Steve tackles Loki down to the bed, pinning him by his wrists. "Oh yeah? Than how old are you?"

"I don't know. When Tony made me get a physical, the doctor said my body was consistent with someone in their late twenties to early thirties."

"So we're the same age? Except you know way more about sex than poor little me." Steve winks.

Loki smiles up at him seductively. "Oh I think you've caught up very quickly."

"Have I?" Steve grins and leans in. "You know? I have an idea."

"Ideas are very dangerous." Loki warns him.

Steve nods. "Oh, I know. I was just thinking, though, about the last time we restrained from sex."

"Are you suggesting no more sex until marriage?" A smile plays upon his lips. Their wedding is only a couple of days away.

Steve's eyebrow perks up. "We'll be starving for it by the day of."

"Alright. No more sex until our wedding night." Loki lifts his head and kisses Steve. "You should probably get off me before the temptation becomes too great."

Steve takes one more kiss before getting off. "Should I stay on the couch?"

"Must we go that far? We won't sleep together tomorrow night."

"Just seeing how bad a temptation I am." Steve winks.

"I have tremendous self control." Loki assures him. Then he goes into a Donald Trump impression. "I have the best self control of anyone anywhere in the galaxy."

Steve snorts, pushing his shoulder. "You're terrible."

Loki grins. "Sorry. But don't leave?" He pouts. "I have difficulty sleeping when you aren't here."

"I won't." Steve promises.

They snuggle against each other. "Steve, no matter what life throws at us, never doubt I love you."

"And I, you." He twines his fingers with Loki's as he holds him close. "I make this promise by marrying you. I'm yours forever."

It's moments like this that makes Loki realize the wedding is nothing to be worried about. So long as he has Steve, what does it matter if they have no pictures or if the paparazzi show up or the DJ arrives late. He closes his eyes. So long as the Avengers are not needed, he will be content with the rest.

Steve gently kisses Loki's head. "Sweet dreams, my sweet dream."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky meets them at the tower - Tony, Sam, Pietro, Logan, Vision, and the man of honor Steve. Bruce is still AWOL, and Clint and Rhodey couldn't make it. Bucky claps his hands and rubs them together. "You gents ready for some steak, some alcohol, and some beautiful bodies?"

"Are we going out? Staying in?" Steve is nervous, also worried about Loki despite trading texts all day.

"Out." Bucky tells them. "Tony has kindly provided a limousine to take us."

Tony grins. "And I'm more than ready to head out in it. We've even got that special vintage Thor sent along. Let's see if Capsicle can get drunk."

Steve groans.

Logan laughs. "That I'd love to see."

They head down to a very long very black limousine. It takes them to a very swanky steak place where they have a room reserved with very pretty waitresses with very little covering their bosoms.

Steve blushes heavily as he sees them. "Really? This was Tony's idea, wasn't it?"

Tony winks at him.

"We shared." Bucky says. He pours a bit of the Asgardian stuff into his and Steve's glasses.

Sam chuckles while he flirts with one of the girls. "I like it."

Vision studies the women, mentally comparing them to Wanda. He likes Wanda better.

Steve sips at the alcohol and shrugs. It's not terrible.

Bucky holds his glass up. "To Steve. Soon you will be forever and legally tied to the man who tried to take over the world. I'm glad he's now content to only rule over your heart. Though to be fair, that is a rarer prize. Enjoy yourself tonight, punk. We love you. To Steve."

Steve blushes again as the others tap their glasses to his. He suspects that'll happen a lot tonight. "Thank you, all of you."

Logan looks around the table. "Just noticed somethin' scary. Buck is the only one at this table who is married. Any advice you need will have to come from him."

Vision offers to help with advice, too. "I have access to numerous texts on the subject of marriage and relationships."

"Because I've ever taken anyone's advice on anything?" Steve grins and drains his glass. "Besides, I hear you're the next looking to get married, Vision. Unless Tony has finally overcome his dedicated bachelorhood."

Tony snorts. "Pepper and I are completely happy as we are?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Logan asks.

"Yes." Tony smirks. "A bit of a challenge. Why would I change a good thing?"

Vision considers the question. "It would show that you are truly committed and invested in the relationship. And it will solidify your union as something permanent."

"I made you." Tony threatens emptily.

"There are also tax breaks." He offers.

Tony shakes his head. "Not interested. Let's have more scotch. A double for me and my purple friend."

The waitresses come over to refill drinks and take their orders.

The food, when they get it, is superb. And the drinks keep flowing. Bucky checks the time every so often to be sure they aren't running behind.

Steve is impressed with everything, and Tony assures them all it's on his tab so they don't have to worry.

Pietro is unusually quiet. He barely looks at Vision. And when Steve made his comment about Vision getting married, he turned a bit red. It takes a couple of drinks before he starts flirting with the waitress, but his heart isn't in it.

Sam flirts enough for both of them, getting a few numbers which he is happy to share.

Steve just shakes his head at them, though he does notice Pietro is quiet. He puts it off to the baby news, still.

"Finish up, guys!" Bucky calls. "We need to head over to our next destination in about 15 minutes."

Pietro perks up at that. He leans over to Tony. "Do you know what it will be? Is this the strippers?" He hopes it will help get his mind off Jess and Wanda.

Tony shrugs. "I'm just paying."

"Oh. I hope it is strippers."

The waitresses come with more drinks and some cigars. Logan takes one and watches as the young woman snips off the tip and lights it for him.

Steve figures he may as well. He hasn't smoked since his asthma cigarettes in the 30s. His first puff reminds him why.

Bucky is savoring his. "Don't think I've had one of these since the war."

"Yeah. I think I quit for a reason." Steve coughs and offers his to someone else.

Pietro tries Steve's and doesn't like it. The face he makes is one that would have Wanda laughing hysterically.

Tony and Sam chuckle instead, Tony taking the cigar. "Must be tough having no taste."

"I have plenty of taste. But I like being able to taste." Pietro replies. He feels a little looser with the alcohol. As long as he doesn't use his speed, he should be able to keep a buzz.

Steve is starting to get one, too. He shakes his head. "You've fed us, Buck. Time for torture now?"

Bucky grins. "You're gonna love this torture." He rises. "I suggest you boys go to the bathroom. We have a bit of a drive."

They all take their turns and Tony settles their bill before they all meet back out in the limo. Steve gets squished between Pietro and Bucky and he gives his adopted son a squeeze. "Having fun yet?"

Pietro nods. "Yes. Dinner was very good."

"I'm glad you came out with us." Steve smiles. "Someone needs to distract the strippers from me."

He laughs. "I think that will be Sam."

Sam looks over with a grin. "We can share."

The limo takes them to the entrance of an alley it can't get into. "We're here." Bucky announces and gets out. He turns the flashlight of his phone on and walks down the dark alley. "Follow me."

"This ain't one of the ones you got beat up in, is it?" Sam jokes.

Steve rolls his eyes. "There's lots of alleys in New York."

Bucky stops at a door with one of those sliders for looking through. "Alright, Steve. Knock on the door. When they ask for the password, tell them ' two roads diverged in a yellow wood'."

Steve gives Bucky a look then does as instructed.

The door opens, and a woman wearing red lingerie takes Steve's hand and guides him inside. "Welcome, husband-to-be. We've been looking forward to entertaining you." She leads him to a room full of rich reds and purples. There is a single row of chairs, and he is silently instructed to sit in the middle.

Steve is impressed but a little freaked out, too. It's not an experience he's familiar with. "This is..." He shakes his head and looks at Bucky.

Bucky makes sure he has a place next to Steve before getting up. He gets everyone drinks then stands in front of them. "I know you all were expecting strippers and pole dancing. But that's not really Steve's style. So instead we're here." He pulls out a piece of paper. "This is from a poem by Walt Whitman. 'You grew up with me, were a boy with me or a girl with me, I ate with you and slept with you, your body has become not yours only nor left my body mine only, You give me the pleasure of your eyes, face, flesh, as we pass, you take of my beard, breast, hands.'" He looks up and gives a small smile. "Steve, this is for you." He sits down quickly.

"Buck." Steve pulls him into a hug. "I want a copy of that."

"I'll make sure to get it for you. But I promise you better things are coming." Bucky then motions for Steve to look up at the man coming into the room.

Steve turns his head to where Bucky is pointing and his breath catches.

Len is shirtless, wearing red suspenders and black pants. His toned arms are bent, his hands together. "Gentlemen, husband-to-be, welcome to your show. For your viewing pleasure, the lovely woman you met earlier and I will be dancing and then teaching you some moves that will drive your men and women crazy with desire. But first, here is Vic with the dance of the glittering swords." He steps aside as the woman enters.

"Lessons?" Steve grips Bucky's arm but his attention is drawn as the curtain opens.

Bucky grins. He takes a picture of Steve's face and sends it to Carol. Carol immediately shares the photo with everyone at Loki's party.

A beautiful woman steps out, her dark hair pinned up with a feather head band. She wears a sparkling pink corset and pink and cream striped bloomers. In her hands are two long blades. She begins her dance, the blades sliding along her pale skin.

Pietro's eyes are huge. "She will cut herself."

Vision spends the first part analyzing the movements then remembers something that Wanda said. After that, he enjoys the pure beauty of it.

Her performance does make it seem often that she will cut herself, but the blades move along her limbs as though an extension of her arms. And then, her finally. She raises a sword to her mouth and swallows it down, bending forward before she removes it again, blowing them all a kiss.

"Jesus..." Steve swallows.

Logan and Tony whistle and clap.

Bucky leans over to his friend. "Told ya."

It definitely didn't hurt that the woman and man are both tall, thin, and dark haired like Loki. "You know me." He squeezes Bucky's hand.

"So, are they teaching us that?" Sam jokes.

Len walks back out. "Thank you, Vic, for showing us the icy blades." He looks at Steve and starts reciting. "'My love is like to ice, and I to fire: How comes it then that this her cold so great Is not dissolved through my so hot desire, But harder grows the more I her entreat? Or how comes it that my exceeding heat Is not allayed by her heart-frozen cold, But that I burn much more in boiling sweat, And feel my flames augmented manifold? What more miraculous thing may be told, That fire, which all things melts, should harden ice, And ice, which is congeal's with senseless cold, Should kindle fire by wonderful device? Such is the power of love in gentle mind, That it can alter all the course of kind. ' Edmund Spenser. We've just seen my love's ice. Now it's time for my fire." He holds out his arm, and Vic returns with two torches alight with flame.

The lights lower, and the torches move fast. At first they spin about, then he does a few of the moves his wife did, dragging the torches along his arm. Then he puts out one torch and takes a sip from a teacup before blowing out a stream of flame.

"Woah." Pietro is impressed. It kind of reminds him of some of the street magicians in Sokovia. He wishes Wanda was here to see it.

He does a little bit of fire eating for them before relighting the second torch. That's when he demonstrates his flexibility. He bends backwards, moving the torches along his body as he bends and contorts into different positions.

Logan gives a long low whistle. He is duly impressed.

Bucky almost forgets to check for Steve's reaction.

He finishes with a full split then puts out both torches with his mouth as the lights come back up.

Vision stands as he applauds. He understands all of the skills necessary to have done what he had just seen.

Steve whistles low and loud. He's very happy with Bucky's choice. And far more turned on than he would be by strippers.

Len stands and bows. "Thank you. And now we bring back Vic for the final dance." He again looks at Steve. "'Hope' is the thing with feathers - That perches in the soul - And sings the tune without the words - And never stops - at all -' Emily Dickenson." He gives a small bow and leaves.

Vic reappears, large feathered fans in her hands. She moves to the centre of the stage and kneels, completely covering herself with the fans. Slowly, she rises. She rotates the fans so that one is always covering her middle.

Logan wolf whistles. He hasn't seen one of these acts in ages, and he is thoroughly enjoying it.

It isn't until she's standing again that Vic holds both fans behind her to reveal that she's lost her corset and is only in a deep red bra with a line of glitter down her belly. She continues her dance, using the fans to showcase her lithe figure.

Pietro is leaning forward in his chair. His body is reacting in an embarrassing way, but he can't seem to look away.

Steve isn't much better, he has to duck his head with his blush.

Vic's dance finishes with a flourish as she closes the fans around her like a clamshell. The lights are left off for a moment to give everyone a chance to recover.

There is a lot of loud whistling and clapping.

When the lights come back up, Len is alone on the stage. "Gentlemen, husband-to-be, we will take a small break and return for those lessons. Imbibe. Release. Do whatever you will. Until we return..." He bows and walks off the stage.

"Wow." Steve's cheeks are still quite red as he leans back. "Your wife let you do this?"

"They're friends of Jess'." Bucky tells him. "And I thought you'd like this better than the usual."

Tony gets up to grab another scotch, patting Pietro's shoulder on the way. "Bathroom is just over there, RoadRunner."

Pietro nods and speeds there in a whoosh.

"Friends of Jess? She has those?" Steve's somewhat amazed at the woman.

"She says she doesn't, but she does." He sighs. "Life would be a lot simpler if she saw it."

"Well, I guess that's what she needs you and Carol for." Steve smiles.

He nods. "Let's not talk about Jess, okay? This is your bachelor party. If that blush is any indication, I'd say you were enjoying it." He smiles.

"Shut up." Steve smiles. "Jerk."

"Punk. Get ready to learn some moves for Loki."

Pietro comes out of the bathroom feeling better. He gets a drink and talks with Sam.

Sam rubs his arm. "How you doing? Steve tells me you've been having a tough time lately."

"Yes. It has been..." He sighs. "When Jess broke up with me, I thought that would be it. But she is pregnant now." A condensed version of the rest of story is told. "And now Wanda..." He reddens slightly. But he knows he cannot tell that part. So he tells the other. "She is moving in with Vision. I am invited, but it won't be the same."

"You gotta do what's right for you, man. Maybe it's time for you to learn to live apart?" Sam suggests gently. "Or maybe move to New York. I think you need to make a lot of big decisions with a baby on the way."

"Wanda is the one constant in my life. I cannot leave her. I do not want to." Pietro is very firm on this.

Sam smiles. "Then you need to figure out where you fit. It can happen."

Len and Vic return. He is in the same outfit as before. Vic is in the pink get-up she wore for the first dance. "We're ba-ack. Everyone come up onto the stage and grab a chair on your way up."

Steve is more than willing to be the first victim up. Tony is quick to follow, though.

Sam winks at Pietro and they join.

Pietro reddens a little even as he laughs.

Bucky brings up the rear after Vision and Logan.

"So. Chairs?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "This isn't something so boring as a lap dance, is it?"

"Please." Len gives him a look. "Surely we've proven ourselves by now. No, not a lap dance." He has his own chair, and he straddles it, his hands on the chair back in front of him. "The chair is a common prop in burlesque. Straddling a chair is a very suggestive stance. And there are other moves you can do with it to tantalize your lover."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I want to see these guys being tantalizing."

Steve grins and grabs the seat of the chair, lowering himself into a split. "Oh, I don't know. I think I'd like to see more."

Everyone is impressed. Len claps. "If you've got rhythm, you could be a hell of a burlesque dancer."

Steve chuckles. "Well, I only learned to dance in the last two years. Couldn't find the right partner."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Well I know Carol was happy about this part. So whatever you can teach us."

"Yeah. I definitely want to see what I can do." Steve grins and pulls himself up.

"Me too." Sam agrees. "I want to see what Steve can do."

That gets a laugh.

Len and Vic take them through several moves with the chair. Once most of them master it, they put the chairs away and learn some other moves.

Steve masters most of them easily, with his acrobatic background. Tony has a bit more trouble, but he has had enough scotch to enjoy the whole thing.

"You know, some of this could be useful in a fight." Sam jokes.

"Sure." Logan laughs. "You distract 'em with your sexy moves then land the punch when they're standin' there all confused."

"Seriously, though, hit me." Steve grins.

Logan shrugs. "Okay." He puts his fists up and throws a left then a quick right.

Steve pulls a few of the moves they've learned, getting under Logan's fists and then quickly pulling out his knees.

Sam shrugs. "Yeah, sped up... I'll shut up now."

Vision is almost as good at it as Steve. He smiles at the demonstration. "Fight choreography has often been referred to as a dance."

"I definitely think of it that way. It's why I encourage learning acrobatics and dance." Steve winks. "Though I do enjoy Carol's smash and punch technique at times."

Tony holds up a glass. "I love smashing, but Bruce is the real master."

They toast Bruce, wherever he is, then return to their lesson.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't a museum with a performance art piece entailing naked people moving through various poses. He's fairly certain this is the calm before the storm. It seems much too refined for Thor and Natasha.

Wanda tilts her head as she watches. "What is this?"

"Don't ask me, kid." Carol shakes her head. "It's not even sexy naked."

Thor smiles. "Loki always liked theater. So we decided to start here."

"I am..." Loki doesn't have the words. "Are we eating at some point?"

Sofia is staring at the naked people. "We're supposed to stare, right? That's why they're doing this? Is it supposed to mean something?"

Wanda agrees. "We can order pizza, maybe. Would make more sense than this."

Thor looks heart broken. "Loki, you like this, yes?"

He doesn't know what to say. "It's...interesting. I appreciate the effort." He offers.

Carol tries not to laugh. "It's a good warm up. Better than crying babies."

Natasha licks her lips. "We both figured you'd want something artistic." But there's a twinkle in her eye that shows there must be more interesting things to come.

Loki gives them a smile and wishes he was with Steve. He looks at the performance. "It's about the fragility of the moment. Time is fleeting. You can't hold onto it. And the nakedness represents how vulnerable we are, how we have no real control."

Sofia turns to him. "Okay, how much of that was bullshit?"

He shrugs. "40%?"

Wanda looks at the piece and innocently waves her hand, knocking over several performers. All of them start snickering, making them look guilty.

Carol shakes her head. "Should we help them? Are we allowed?"

Natasha smiles. "Let's move on to phase 2." She gets up and leads the way out.

"Gladly." Carol puts her arms around Loki and Wanda to follow her out.

Sofia follows behind, trying hard not to gape at Thor. The blond god is smiling at her pleasantly.

They get into the van and are taken to another part of Manhattan. Loki sees a sign. "John Jay College of Criminal Justice?" He's not quite sure what to think.

"Maybe we're just renting space?" Carol shrugs. "Want to babysit my twins instead?"

"Have faith, brother. If you do not like this, there will be food and alcohol later."

Wanda smiles at Loki. "Or we can continue our magic lessons if we get bored."

They pull up to a large stately building. Natasha parks the van, and they all get out. As she leads them inside, the spy informs them that they're going to need to change for this. It's at this point that it becomes obvious the building is a huge gymnasium.

Carol grins. "I'm sensing fun." She slaps Loki's shoulder.

"What do we change into? I did not bring anything?" Wanda worries.

Thor smiles. "It is all taken care of."

Natasha turns. "Loki, you'll need to be a woman for this." She takes them into the women's locker room where there are neat piles of clothes - green shirts, black shorts, and yellow helmets. The shirts say 'Loki's Army' on them.

"What about Thor?" Loki asks, her voice more feminine now that she's a woman.

Natasha tells them he has another job. "Your names are on the backs of your shirts. Let's get suited up."

Carol digs through and hands out the uniforms. She grins at Natasha, having an idea of what they're doing. "Do we get skates?"

"They're by the rink. You do get knee-high socks and pads now though." Natasha smiles. "Better?"

Loki smiles back. "Better."

Once they've all geared up, Carol takes several pictures with her phone and sends it to respective loved ones. Then she grins and shows Loki the picture of Steve Bucky sent. "Someone's having fun."

"Someone sure is." Loki's eyes narrow as she looks at Carol. "He is not looking at a stripper."

"Jess set Bucky up with some burlesque performers." Carol winks. "I hear they'll be learning some moves."

She laughs. "Oh, now that makes sense. Can't wait to see what he learns."

Sofia smiles. "Maybe he can show my husband."

Wanda's eyes go wide. "My brother learns this?" She's not at all surprised that Vision would or could and actually hopes to enjoy it the next time they're together.

Carol laughs. "Who knows what they'll actually learn? But I'm happy to lend out Bucky, if needed."

Natasha chuckles. "Why don't we concentrate on our fun instead. Let's go, ladies." She leads them out of the locker room to find Thor in a black and white striped shirt.

Carol grins ear to ear. "Can I be an aggressor? I would love to hit something."

Loki gives her a squeeze. "I don't think anyone is surprised by that."

They go to the track and get their skates. As they sit on the bench to put them on, a group of women wearing black tank tops with a silver crown come up to them.

Natasha stands and says hello. "Ladies, these are the Queens of Pain. They will be teaching us roller derby. Thor will be refereeing."

"I like the name." Carol goes to skate around the team, checking them out.

Wanda tests her skates. She's never done this before, and quickly lands on her ass.

Sofia is wobbly on the skates but manages to stay up. Loki is very wobbly on the skates. She has a much more difficult time. "I knew I should have gotten skates to practice with."

Wanda gets up and tries again. And falls again. "I do not like this sport."

"Would anyone mind if Wanda and I used magic to stay on our feet?" Loki asks.

"No magic." Thor orders.

"Come on." Carol takes Wanda's hands and tugs her up, guiding her around until she gets the hang of it.

Loki, on the other hand, does a hand gesture that makes Thor fall on his ass. "Woops."

Still a bit wobbly, Wanda manages to skate back. "Good shot, mother."

"Thank you." She skates slowly forward. "Is there a trick to this?" 

"Yeah. Get back up." Carol smiles and rubs Loki's back.

"I hate you sometimes, Ms Danvers."

"You love me if only for marrying Bucky. Now let's do this." Carol grins. "Steve will be so hot when he sees you like this."

Loki smiles. "I'd like to do a bit of punching myself."

The Queens of Pain run through the basic rules and shows them moves both offensive and defensive. Then it's Loki's Army's turn to put what they've learned into practice.

Carol gets assigned as runner, since she's the best skater. She pouts. "You'll have to do some extra punching for me, Lokes."

"If you insist."

Natasha is glad Carol ended up there. As the only one with super strength, letting Carol punch people would probably have been a bad idea.

They aren't great, but they have fun. And by the end, they can all at least say they know how to skate.

Thor gets knocked down more than a few times. And he and Loki get in each other's faces. And though their voices get loud, there is a twinkle in their eyes at the familiarity of confrontation.

At one point, Carol disagrees with Thor's call and gets in his face about it. She goes so far as to challenge him to arm wrestling.

Game play stops completely. Sofia is elected as judge. The opponents sit across from each other in the middle of the track where Loki has created an area for them to do it.

It's very close, but Carol finally manages to pin him with a loud shout. "Now give us our point!"

The God of Thunder makes the building rumble. "Fine." He stands up and blows his whistle.

Carol grins and winks at her team.

They later vote her MVP.  
Too soon, it's time to change back into their clothes and get some dinner.

Wanda is grateful, she's feeling more than a little bruised. She sends texts off to both her brother and Vision.

Pietro is the first to respond. 'You will get massage tonight to make sure you don't get too stiff.'

Carol yawns. "I haven't been out this late in months."

Wanda smiles as she responds to her brother. 'You are too kind.'

Loki puts an arm around Carol. "Come on, mommy. Stay up just a little later for me."

"For you? I can manage it." Carol kisses Loki's cheek. "But I might need some caffeine."

They go to a pizzeria nearby for slices and beer and, in Carol's case, caffeine.

Natasha stands. "Ladies and Thor, we're here to send off Loki to the sanctity of marriage. Good luck. Listen to Steve. But never lose yourself."

Carol lifts her soda. "Especially that last bit. We're all here for you, Loki."

"Thank you." He looks around at his brother and these remarkable women. "Thank you for your support." He takes Sofia's hand and gives it a squeeze. "I would not be here if not for all of you."

Wanda takes her turn to stand. "Some of us would not be here if not for you. I hope you are very happy."

"With Steve, how could I not be."

"Marriage isn't always easy, but I know you two can make it." Carol smiles. "You know how to talk to each other. I've learned how important that is."

"Are we going around the table?" Sofia asks. She stands. "Loki and I met at a VA group that Sam Wilson runs. That means I've gotten to see a side of Loki most people never do." She takes a breath. "I have never seen love like the one you have for Steve. I have never seen anyone fight so hard to become better. Marriage is not easy. There is no manual and no hard and fast rules. But I do suggest that you never go to bed angry. And when you hate him, try to remember why you fell in love with him in the first place." She smiles. "Congratulations, Loki. You're breaking a lot of people's hearts by marrying Steve. Enjoy it."

Wanda can't help but giggle at the speech. But maybe that's just the beer getting to her head.

Thor is the last. "Brother, just take care of each other. I love you."

Loki stands and gives him a hug. "I love you, too."

Carol snaps a photo on her phone. "Beautiful."

Loki pulls away from Thor. "Thank you. Everyone." He's a little wobbly on his feet. "Yesterday I wasn't sure I had any friends. Today you proved me wrong." He raises his mug. "To new friends and the families we create."

They all cheer, joining Loki in his toast. And, somehow, a group hug begins with him n the centre.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is on the couch with Jess' head in his lap. He plays with her hair as he listens to the television. "Jess?"

"Mmhmmn?" She's just laying there quietly, focused on his fingers and not the television. She does have an ear open for the twins, though. Carol spent half the afternoon trying to convince her to break things off with Daredevil and she's been just trying to enjoy what she expects is her last time with Matt.

"I'm in a bit of a conundrum." He begins.

She sighs. "Just say you're leaving. You don't need to make it soft."

"Daredevil is leaving. Matt's staying." He tells her. He wonders if he should be more blunt.

Jess licks her lips, trying to ignore the ache in her chest. "I guess it's less fun when Captain Marvel threatens to break you in half."

His fingers continue to run through her hair. "It is. And given that you're locked away in here like some fairytale princess, it makes it harder to continue that part of our relationship."

"Carol's just in full mother mode right now. She'll be over it in a week or two and I can get back to destroying my life on my own." Her humour is a little flat.

"She's not wrong though." Matt notes softly. "You should be in a relationship that has a chance of going somewhere."

Jess laughs. "Oh, love, those don't exist. Not really."

His voice is soft, sincere. "It could have gone somewhere with Pietro if you had felt what he did."

"We would spend our lives continually doing things from fear of being left alone. He is a good man. I couldn't lie to him, couldn't tell him he was more than a cure for that ache. If that makes me a terrible person, then I'm terrible."

"And I can't lie to you. The sex has run it's course. The friendship hasn't."

She sighs. "It's going to be difficult finding someone else that understands the lie."

He lets that settle in his mind. "There are a lot of lost souls out there. You're a talented woman. I'm sure you'll find another if you're determined."

"If Carol ever lets me leave." She summons a small spark of bioelectricity and begins to play with it between her hands. "She thinks I'm self destructive. She even asked if I'm suicidal, today."

"Is she right to be concerned?"

Jess ignores the question. "You know, I probably won't bother with another lover. I'll just be comparing them all to you, and I highly doubt any could compare."

He chuckles. "Somehow I doubt that."

She closes her fist around her spark, hissing as it reabsorbs. It hurts, but it's a good kind of hurt. The kind that distracts. "I don't lie to you. You would know."

He scowls a bit. "Haven't you? Carol told me you'd go to her and cry after Daredevil would leave. That doesn't sound like you were okay with just sex."

"That's not lying. That's evasion. Completely different." Her lips get tight.

"A sin by omission is still a sin." It's something he learned in the Catholic church.

"Fine. I was getting too emotionally involved but didn't want to let go. Happy? I already know you won't love me, so it doesn't matter." She sits up, pulling away from him.

Matt doesn't point out the obvious similarities between her and Pietro. He knows he doesn't need to. "Daredevil was never emotionally available to you." He notes instead.

"I didn't think it would matter. I was never terribly emotionally available, myself." She curls up, hugging her knees to her chest.

He lets out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry it can't work out."

It takes her a while to reply, her voice is shaky and thick with tears. "I knew it would never last. I just never realized I'd get to meet Matt at the same time."

He wraps an arm around her. "You aren't losing Matt. We're still friends."

She wraps both hers around him. "I like Matt better. He's sweet but he makes me think. He makes me _feel_ like I haven't in years."

"I'm glad. Our friendship is important to me."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "I suppose if I asked you on a real person date, you'd turn me down?"

"I would. You may be ready to let emotions in, but I'm not." He hates how much that sounds like 'it's not you; it's me'.

"I won't embarrass either of us, then."

"Thank you." He kisses her head.

"Could you lie to me, though? Just for a little while?" She buries her face in his neck. "Tell me everything will be okay?"

He nods. Arms around her, he says the words. "Everything is going to be fine. It'll all work out. You'll see."

Jess's shoulders shake as she begins to cry. She has so much pain inside her and this is the safest she's felt in a long time.

Matt holds her tight. "That's it. You don't have to hold it in anymore. I've got you."

It takes a while for the sobs to finally stop. They're replaced with slow, shaky breaths as Jess tries to pull herself back together. He continues to hold her. He won't let go until she pulls away.

"Carol's right, you know." She admits quietly, still holding tight.

"About what? The self sabotage?"

She nods. "Sometimes, I think pain is the only thing I can actually feel anymore. That night, I smashed every light I could find. But I didn't even get one little cut."

That night he knew it needed to end sooner rather than later. "Did it make you feel better?"

"No. Carol did. My sweet honeybee who disobeyed her husband and her doctor to fly after me. Then she lied to me. She held me and she lied to me until I was able to sleep."

"I'm sorry if Daredevil was the cause."

"He never did more than we agreed to." She smiles sadly. "I was the problem, as I so usually am."

"You've been going through a lot. And it couldn't have been easy suddenly identifying with Pietro." He strokes her hair. "But you aren't the problem any more than he was. We can't control what we feel."

"And let me guess. You're going to advise that I try again with him even though we both know he's not who I want." She scowls. "Just in case I hadn't damaged that poor boy enough."

"No, Jess. If you don't love him, you shouldn't get his hopes up. You'll only end up hurting the both of you again." He pats her head. "Now _that_ would be self destructive."

She tries to joke. "Don't give me ideas. Besides, I don't _love_ anyone."

"Forget I said anything. I'd rather not have Carol threatening my life, too." His head turns. "The babies are awake."

Jess slowly sits up. "They're not crying. They're probably okay."

"One of them is about to." Sure enough, a cry is heard from the nursery. Another voice soon joins it.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'm coming." She goes and picks up one twin, checking her diaper first before deciding to go for a bottle.

Matt follows and picks up the other one. "Shhh. It's okay. Jess will get you what you need."

As soon as she has two bottles warmed, she hands one to Matt. "Can you handle this?"

"Hope so. I've never actually done it before." He admits.

"She'll do most of the work, she's just too little to hold it up." She gently guides his hand. And for just a second she lets herself daydream that he's feeding her baby in her kitchen, but she shakes it off quickly to attend the twin in her arms. "Here we are, Becky. Eat up so you can be big and strong like momma."

Matt smiles at the sucking sounds. Babies have such a distinct smell, though it isn't always pleasant.

Jess hums softly as the girls eat, rocking Becky gently. She hopes to someday have a similar relationship with her own child, like a favourite aunt. She knows she's too emotionally compromised to raise the child herself.

"So who do they look like? Carol or Bucky?" Matt asks.

"They have her eyes but his hair. Steve says they have the same nose as Bucky's sister." Becky finishes her bottle and Jess grabs a towel to burp her. "They're beautiful little angels. They're going to break hearts someday."

Matt smiles at that. "Well I'm sure you'll be indispensable for dating advice."

"Really? My dating record is terrible. Here, let's switch." She takes Lina for her burping and gives him Becky. "Careful, that one's the instigator."

"Is that true?" He asks the one now in his arms. "Are you the troublemaker?"

Becky gurgles and grabs for his shirt.

Jess smiles. "I'm sure these girls will be playing tricks on uncle Matt for years to come."

"And I'll be an easy target for them."

"I don't know, you're not much of an easy target for anyone." Lina agrees with a soft cry and tugs on Jess's hair. "I wonder if my child will ever know you."

"Why wouldn't they?" He has to tread carefully here since he's representing Pietro.

"You're just not exactly in Pietro's social circle." She shrugs. "And I doubt you'll come with when I visit."

"I can if you want. And I'm Pietro's lawyer at least for now. I'm bound to meet him or her." He reasons.

"I hope it's a her." Jess smiles and rubs Lina's back. "With bright blonde hair. And she's the apple of her father's eye."

"I'm sure she will be."

Jess looks over at him. "You're not going to be surprised at all if I tell you I was secretly relieved when Pietro said he wanted her, are you?"

"Actually I an a little surprised." He admits.

"I can't raise her, I'm not emotionally capable. That scared me." She kisses Lina's head. "But I love her already."

Matt smiles. "Sounds like you're emotionally capable to me."

Jess sighs. "You know I'm not. Maybe in a few years we can renegotiate custody, but for now..."

"I know that it's important for the child to have both parents in her life."

"I can visit. She just needs a stable home and I can't do that. I can't even run my own life, apparently." She shakes her head.

Matt decides it's time to change the subject. "Will you be babysitting during the wedding?"

Lina gurgles at her so Jess kisses her head again. "Yeah. I sure as hell didn't get invited."

He finds the bitterness interesting. "I didn't think you knew Steve and Loki that well."

"Doesn't matter. It's just weird not being Carol's plus one, you know?" She sighs. "She's trying to convince me to go to the Avengers Christmas dinner with them, but I really don't see the point of changing my tradition."

He nods. "What's your tradition?"

"Sitting on my couch in my underwear eating Ben and Jerry's while watching holiday specials."

He chuckles. "Foggy and I go eat Chinese food then sit around drinking."

Jess shakes her head. "Nice to know I'm not the only pathetic one."

"Hey, who's pathetic." Matt chuckles back.

"For the record? Captain Marvel isn't the only one who could break you in half." She teases. "And we should get these darlings back to bed."

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Lead the way."

They head back to the nursery and Jess gently places the girls in their cribs. She takes a moment, just a heartbeat, to press against him more than she needs to. It makes her heart ache, not just for herself but for Pietro. "You've been here so long. Doesn't your city need you tonight?"

He steps out into the hallway, hands raised to avoid collisions. "It needs me every night. But I promised Carol I'd stay."

"Aw, she guilt tripped you." She takes his arm to guide him back to the living room.

"She's really good at that." He sits on the couch once they get there. "Well I'll be disappointed I won't get to dance with you at the wedding. Though you're probably better off."

It feels like a dig though she's sure he doesn't mean it that way. "I will never be better off for not dancing with you." She resumes her earlier position with her head in his lap. It's easier to pretend at okay that way.

"I'm notorious for stepping on toes." He tells her as his fingers go back to her hair. "I have to limit myself to shuffling around."

"I find that incredible, given your grace in battle." She shuts her eyes.

"Have to keep up appearances." Matt reminds her.

"Of course, silly me." She lightly strokes his knee. "I used to be able to do that, too."

"It's a job in itself."

Jess nods. "Pretty sure that's why I started taking lovers instead of boyfriends."

"Yeah."

"I'm so tired, Matt. I just want the lie to be true."

"That's easy. You just lie to yourself. But that gets tiring, too."

Jess frowns, pressing her cheek against his thigh. "Sometimes I miss not having a choice."

He smiles. "Maybe if you ask nicely Loki will run your life."

"Funny, Murdock. Would you like to experience a full dose of pheromones?" She pinches his leg.

He squirms away. "No thank you."

"A night in my bed is that terrible, huh?" Again, she tries to joke though it touches a bit too close to her own pain. She may not actually love Matt, but she wishes she'd had the chance.

"It is if I have no choice in the master."

It soothes her pride. "I have always preferred willing prey."

"I was that." He tilts his head. "Well I'm not sure prey is the right word."

"Mmn. Maybe I was the prey this time?"

He frowns. "I never meant for you to be."

She turns so she can see his face, then she leans up to kiss him gently. "Don't you ever for one second blame yourself. It was what I wanted and I forgive you for any unintended consequences."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I put myself in that position." She strokes his cheek. "I got to have you all to myself for a little while. How could I hate you for that?"

The conversation is making him uncomfortable. "When are Bucky and Carol meant to be home?"

"Didn't say." She knows when she's being shut down. "You don't have to stay. It's not like I'm going to run off or something."

"I promised I'd stay until one of them returned."

"Carol won't actually kill you, you know."

"I promised." It's definitive.

Jess sighs and lays her head back in his lap. She'll just have to retreat and lick her wounds later.

His hand is back in her hair.

"If this prisoner thing keeps up, will you visit me again?" She's not holding out hope.

"Prisoner thing?" It takes a moment for the meaning to click. "You aren't a prisoner."

"Yeah, pretty sure I am. I mean, it's well intended, but let's be honest."

"The door isn't locked." Matt reminds her. "Any prison you are in is in your own mind."

She gives him a look. "Have you met Carol Danvers?"

"I have. And she is formidable." He concedes. "But I also know you."

"Then you know I am a sucker for that woman and would do anything to keep her happy." Jess sighs. "Even let her keep me away from my nice flat until she decides I've reached some magical better."

"But you could deny her if you wished." Matt turns as the sound of a car pulling up comes to his ears.

"And ruin the one good thing I've got going?" She doesn't move, she doesn't really care at this point.

There are steps and a key turning in the lock. Bucky comes in all smiles. He waves when he sees them. "Hey."

"Hello, Barnes. I take it Vic treated you well?" Jess sits up to address him.

"She did. It was amazing." He pulls her into a hug. "Thank you thank you."

She hugs him back reluctantly. "Anything for my army ant."

He lets her go and shakes Matt's hand. "I take it Carol isn't back yet?" He's already heading to the nursery.

"No, she hasn't texted, either." Jess makes a frustrated noise as he just walks off.

He's back quickly and acts as though he never left. "She didn't send you the pictures?" He pulls them up.

"No, I guess she thought I wanted a peaceful night." She looks at the images, shaking her head at the irony of her own words. "I guess this means you're free from guard duty, Matt."

"I don't understand." He shrugs helplessly.

"The guard duty referred to you babysitting. The images are Carol and the others at roller derby, and Carol arm wrestling Thor." Jess looks at Bucky. "She won, didn't she?"

Bucky's grin grows wider with pride. "You know it."

"Oh, that girl. She gives me headaches." Jess rubs her temple.

"Matt, do you need a ride?" Bucky asks.

"I do."

"Let me just hit the head, and I'll drive you. Unless Jess would prefer to do the honors." Bucky wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're really going to make the poor man suffer through more of me?" It sounds like a joke but she means every word.

"It's not suffering." Matt corrects her gently.

It's probably a good thing he can't see the hurt look on her face. "Right. Okay. But I'll need to take your car. Mine's still at my flat. Remember?"

Bucky can see it though. It makes him sober. "Only if you're up for it."

"Why the hell not? I haven't thrown up once tonight." She holds her hand out for the keys.

"They're on the key thing." Bucky gestures towards the door.

"Alright." She holds her hand out for Matt. "Let's get you home, Murdock. Barnes needs to daddy now."

"Oh. Okay." Matt gets up without taking her hand. He holds out his arm to be led.

Bucky curses himself for fucking up. "Thanks for babysitting, you two."

She takes Matt's arm and smiles at Bucky. "Hey, it's my job as favourite auntie." She leads Matt to the door, helping him with his coat before grabbing the keys.

"Bye, Bucky. Talk to you at the wedding." Matt waves behind him. Then he lets Jess lead him out. When they are halfway to her car, he smiles. "Jailbreak." 

"You're a terrible lawyer." She teases as she helps him into his seat. "Shouldn't be letting the guilty out."

"I'm a defense attorney. You wouldn't be the first guilty person I've gotten free." He never likes doing it unless there are exigent circumstances.

"Asshole." She lightly hits his head before closing the door. As she gets into the driver's side she starts complaining. "Damn tall super soldiers."

Matt laughs. "Chair a little far back?"

"You could say that." She adjusts and they start off.

"So what did you do for Carol's bachelorette party?" Matt asks.

"There wasn't one. She eloped." Jess focuses on the road.

"Oh. Right." He nods. "Must feel like you missed out on something."

"Not particularly. I'm not much one for traditions."

"I see."

She shrugs. "It's not exactly like I grew up with them."

His brow furrows in thought. "I'm not sure bachelor and bachelorette parties are traditions one grows up with."

"It's a culture, something you're aware of." She tries to explain. "Something I've had to learn second hand."

"I see."

"I learned to kill years before I knew what a wedding was. I was seducing victims before I'd ever seen television." She glances over. "What part of woke up at 18 in a terrorist camp have you not understood?"

"Mainly the woke up part." He offers an apologetic smile.

"I have no childhood." She repeats

He replies in the same enunciated tone. "Yes. I get that now. Thank you."

She chuckles. "Bucky seems to think it's funny. He keeps offering to throw me proms and birthday parties and such."

"That's...kind of sweet. Do you want a prom or birthday parties?"

"Fuck no." She snorts. "I haven't celebrated a birthday in my life."

"Most people like birthdays." He notes. "Maybe you should try celebrating one. Just to see what it's like."

"Then I won't be 18 anymore." She grins.

He laughs. "I hate to break it to you, but you don't stop getting older just because you refuse to celebrate a birthday."

"No I refuse to believe that." She shakes her head. "I have to be young and beautiful forever."

"Okay. If you can manage that, a lot of people will pay you a lot of money for your secret." He chuckles.

"Nope. I'll only share my secret with the person who can finally teach me to love." She jokes.

"So just Carol then."

Jess smiles sadly. "Like she needs it?"

"You set the rules. Not me."

"Carol still doesn't need it. We both know she's gonna live forever." Jess smiles. "That girl is a warrior goddess."

Matt turns his head towards her. "She's the only one that calms you. Your body reacts differently when you talk about her than about anyone else."

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean." She looks back at him.

"It means she's the only one who brings you peace." He doesn't say other than himself.

"Oh." She looks back at the road. "I could have told you that."

"Of course." He listens to the sound of the car and the traffic around them.

Jess keeps her silence until they pull up at his building. "You're home, Murdock."

"Thank you, Drew." He gets out of the car carefully and extends his stick. After shutting the car door, he waves. Then he makes his way to the door, sweeping his stick back and forth directly in front of him.

She watches until she's sure he's safe then she heads back to Bucky and Carol's house. As she walks in, she hangs up the keys and locks the door behind her, fully intending to go straight to bed.

Bucky is coming out of the nursery from having changed diapers. He offers a smile. "Heading to bed?"

"What else?" She sighs. "Carol home or she still off pretending to be a teenager?"

"She's on her way home." He runs a hand through his hair. "Thanks again for all the babysitting and the introduction to Vic. You're a life saver."

"Well, I'm glad someone can be happy." She shrugs, she sounds very tired.

"You can't?" He shakes his head. "Forget it. You're tired. Go to bed."

She gives him a tired smile. "Remember that thing I did to Pietro? Turns out Matt's way better at reading the signs than I am." She takes a deep breath. "Please don't bother me tomorrow." She turns to head downstairs.

"You got it." He heads to the bedroom to brush his teeth and wait for Carol.

About half hour later, Carol taps on the bedroom window, having flown home.

Bucky opens it and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh, hey honey. Something wrong?" Her arms wind around him.

"Matt's not interested." He pulls away. "Karma's a bitch."

"And just as we force her to stop seeing-." Carol stops as the pieces click and realization dawns, her hand going to her mouth. "Shit. Shitshitshit."

Brow furrowed, Bucky waits for an explanation. "What?"

Carol takes a deep breath, eyes closed. "Matt is Daredevil. Suddenly that phone call makes so much more sense. He thought I was calling him out."

Bucky stares at her. "Matt's blind."

"I can fly. I can shoot photons from my hands. I can lift a tank. You can't tell by looking at me." She meets his eyes.

He knows she has a point. But he knows something else, too. "It's not our business. If he is Daredevil and he hasn't told us, he has a damn good reason not to." He cups her cheek. "Promise me you won't go confronting him about this."

"He keeps his spine because Jess loves him. He keeps his secret because I love you." She leans in to kiss him.

He meets her halfway, and their lips touch firmly. "Thank you." He smiles at her. "My roller derby queen."

"You gonna show me a little of your burlesque?" She rubs his side. She's worried for Jess but she also knows her friend will want some time alone to process.

"I will. Not tonight, though. I need to get up early and get Steve to DC." He kisses the corner of her mouth. "You flying down later?"

"Yeah. I think I better stock up on our ice cream first." She sighs and pulls away to start getting undressed.

"So you had fun?" He asks as he gets back into bed.

"It was pretty good." She tosses her clothing in the hamper and pulls on a tank top with her panties. "Loki was happy, though. That's what matters."

"Yeah. Steve seemed happy, too." He watches as she heads into the bathroom. "I think he was just relieved there weren't strippers."

"Poor guy." She calls through a mouthful of toothpaste. As she finally slips into bed and curls around her husband, she teases. "And how many of you had unwanted erections?"

"Not sure. But Pietro was the only one who rushed to the bathroom. Poor kid." He pulls her close. "He wasn't his usual flirty self tonight."

"Probably worried about Jess. Maybe I shouldn't have told him?" She frowns.

"Too late now." He yawns. "Scary words, doll." His eyes close.

She kisses his head and holds him close though she's no longer tired, as worry creeps through her.


	174. I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki finally get married.

Loki is in the office of the supper club pacing. The place looks fantastic, better than he had hoped. The cake has been dropped off. The food is being prepared in the kitchen and smells delicious. But he still isn't sure exactly what to wear. He's changed his outfit several times and has been unhappy each time.

Wanda is sitting with him, trying to make recommendations. Then she gets an idea. "What if you wear many outfits?"

He stops and turns to her. "What do you mean?"

"As you walk down aisle. Start with first outfit you meet in. Two steps, morph to next one, and next one. Tell your history in outfits until you stand next to him." She walks over to Loki and tugs on his current jacket. "Then you wear beautiful suit that shows off your handsome body father loves."

He hugs her. "You are magnificent." He chuckles. "Though the hospital robes may cause a bit of a stir." He turns to the mirror. "Do I start with the tuxedo or the full armor? Probably the armor since that's what he first saw me in." A golden light passes, and he's wearing it. It brings back a flood of memories, and he has to take a breath.

Thor walks in then. "Loki?" His voice is small, worried.

Wanda smiles at Thor. "Mother has decided to tell the story of their love through clothing. Father will love it."

The blonde sighs in relief. "I see."

Thor is wearing his Asgardian dress robes complete with the red cape.

"You look very handsome, uncle." Wanda goes to hug him. "Is it time? Are we ready?"

"We still need Natasha." Loki reminds her.

"She should hurry. I wish to see you married finally." She smiles. "And to dance with all the handsome men here."

He smiles at her. "And they will all wish to dance with you." He kisses her forehead as Natasha enters. She's wearing a velvet green dress with silver metal accents that makes it appear to have Asgardian influence in the design. 

"Sorry. I was making sure Steve was ready. We good to go?"

"I will go tell the music to start and take my seat." Wanda goes to kiss Loki's cheek. "I love you."

As Wanda sits (between Pietro and Vision), the music begins. Steve walks up the aisle first, to take his place in front of Tony. He looks sharp in his military best. Tony is wearing a dark tux and claps Steve on the shoulder. Next up the aisle come Bucky and Natasha with Sam and Thor close behind. Each takes their place on either side of Steve and Tony.

In a very non-traditional move and one Loki knows Carol will appreciate, the music changes to the Han and Leia theme music. Loki steps out in the clothes he wore when they first met. As he walks down the aisle, they morph and change into the non-helmet version when he stood down. Then it goes to the hospital clothes he wore. Then his clothes on Asgard and what Steve got for him. Then on to nice suits with the expensive scarf Steve bought him. And finally a classic black tuxedo with a green tie.

Steve watches Loki the whole way, a smile on his face. He takes Loki's hands and kisses them when he gets to the top of the aisle. He leans in to whisper in Loki's ear. "That was perfect. You are perfect."

"Wanda's idea." He smiles at Steve then does his best to focus on Tony.

Tony goes through the traditional wedding spiel. Mostly. There's a few of his own additions that bring chuckles from the crowd. But finally, he gets to the part everyone was waiting for. 

Steve and Loki turn to face each other. Both are already feeling emotional and happy and so full of love they just might burst. Not so gently, Tony prompts them to begin. "Come on, Spangles. Some of us are hungry."

"Loki." Blue eyes meet green as Steve holds Loki's hands. "We were enemies the first time we met but when we met again, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and I will forever thank God I had. I met a man who had been hurt and used and who, more importantly, was utterly amazing. You are my other half, my closest friend. Well, if we don't count Buck. I swear to protect you, to give you advice whether you want it or not, to feed you mac and cheese on a regular basis, not to tease you about the cat's too much, and to try not to be so delicious looking to vampires. I will hold you when you cry and when you laugh. I will love you in this life and the next."

Loki chuckles a few times through that. A few tears slip through, too. He takes a breath, looks into his love's gorgeous eyes, and begins. “Steve, when we first met I was more monster than man. I came to rule over your world, and you and your band of misfits stopped me. Thankfully. When we met again, I had gotten everything I had ever wanted except the one thing that truly mattered, the thing I told myself I didn’t need. Love. Because who could ever love a monster like me. And then there you were. And you managed to see what lay hidden so far beneath that I didn’t even know it was there. You showed me what true love was and meant and felt like.” Loki smiles. “I vow to always come home to you, to always find you when you go missing, to take turns lapsing into self-doubt.” He swallows. “To always tell you the truth about the important things and to do my best to give you everything that you’ve ever wanted – a warm home, a large family, and love. All my love. I am yours. Forever and always.” Then he adds Steve’s ending. “In this life and the next.”

"Great." Tony chirps. "Kiss and I'll declare you married by the power invested in me."

Steve dries his eyes and pulls Loki in for a deep kiss.

There is cheering and applause from the crowd. Bucky and Thor both whistle.

"Alright, get out of it so we can party." Tony claps them both on the shoulder.

They part but then immediately kiss again. This one is shorter at least. Then they walk arm-in-arm to their table as the photographer takes pictures after picture. Thor and Bucky follow them then Natasha and Sam. But Natasha can't help telling Tony as she passes that it's the power vested in him, not invested. Then she smiles and lets Sam lead her away.

Carol comes to join them at the head table, grinning as she's handed a microphone. "Good afternoon everyone. For the few of you who don't know me, I'm Colonel Carol Danvers. We'll be starting with dinner, then you can all take a nap. Excuse me, I mean we'll have some speeches. Then there'll be some dancing. And don't forget, anytime you want to see our couple kiss, just ring your knife against your glass. Now find your tables and please enjoy." After that, she turns off the mic and goes to congratulate the couple.

Loki stands and gives her a hug. "Thank you."

"Welcome to the world of being a newlywed. Make sure you fuck this goofy guy senseless tonight." She kisses his cheek and musses Steve's hair.

"That is the plan." Loki replies with a smile. He sits back down.

"Who says he gets to do the fucking?" Steve teases as he gets his hug.

"La-la-la." Bucky has his fingers in his ears.

"We all know who wears the pants, Steve." Carol kisses his head then stops to give her husband a kiss.

Thor gives his brother a large grin. "I am so happy for you, brother."

"Thank you, Thor."

"Brother." Steve offers Thor his hand.

The Asgardian instead wraps him in a bear hug. "Brother. It is good to call you that." He pulls away and grins merrily at him, too. "I hope someday to match your happiness with my own."

Steve laughs. "I know you will. I hope it's soon."

Thor looks at Jane and smiles. She comes over and says her own congratulations before taking a seat by Thor.

Steve takes his seat again and he takes Loki's hand and kisses it. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are? Mr Frigguson-Rogers?"

"You have now." Loki smiles at him. "I do so love you, Captain Rogers."

"Rogers-Frigguson" Steve corrects him.

"Captain Rogers-Frigguson." Loki leans over and kisses him. "My love. My heart. My starlight."

"My night sky." Steve smiles.

The food gets served. The waitstaff let the attendees know that the alcoholic drinks are being paid for by the wedding couple. Soon the rumble of talking is replaced by the sounds of silverware hitting plates and of glasses clinking against each other.

Carol looks around at the crowd, minding people so the couple doesn't have to, but she freezes when she sees Matt. She'd forgotten he was coming and she has to squeeze her fist under the table to contain her rage.

Bucky turns to her,sensing the change. "What's wrong?"

"Picking my dance partners." She answers quietly.

His eyes follow where she's looking and sees the blind lawyer. "Be nice."

Carol takes a deep breath. "I just want a couple answers."

Bucky knows better than to try to stop her. But he does try to remind her that any ideas she has about certain aspects of his life are only conjecture.

Wanda has barely touched her food. She's too busy admiring the new spouses. "They look so happy." She takes Vision's hand and leans against him.

"They do indeed." He looks at the couple. "Someday that will be us."

"I know." She leans in to kiss him.

He smiles when their lips have parted again. "I cannot imagine you looking any more beautiful than you look right now."

"You always say that." She smiles softly.

"I always mean it. And you always prove me wrong." He smiles and kisses her again.

Wanda manages a blush. "Well, you are the perfect man so I must do my best to be your match."

Pietro is trying hard not to listen. He does not have Sam to keep him entertained at the table. And he has no plus one with him either. So he concentrates on his food.

Though she keeps her hand in Vision's, she leans over to her brother and rubs his leg. "Do you want the rest of my dinner?"

He nods without much enthusiasm then switches plates with her.

She kisses his head and whispers in his ear. "I love you." She leans back in her chair and goes back to watching her adopted parents.

Loki catches her eye and smiles at her while raising a glass. She raises hers in return then taps it with her knife. He chuckles before gently turning Steve's head and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Steve is happy to return the kiss, his hand sliding up Loki's thigh.

"Naughty boy." Loki takes his hand and pushes it down a bit. "Don't want to get me too excited."

"Yes I do." Steve grins playfully.

"Not yet. And certainly not here." The words are said gravely, but there is a stupid grin on his face not helping matters.

Waiters are starting to clean up dinner dishes. Carol stands and gets everyone's attention. "I'm afraid it's time to give Loki a knife. We need to cut that cake so we can all have our dessert.

"I've got this." The former god takes one of the knives from the table and transforms it into a cake knife. "Come on, husband, let's get our cake on."

Steve laughs and goes with Loki, holding his hand as they slice the cake. They cut out two slices and take them to feed to each other.

Much to Tony's displeasure, they are nice when feeding each other. There is no cake smooshed against the face. Then they drink with their arms entwined as others cut the rest of the cake to serve to the guests.

Carol makes it up for Tony by smushing cake into Bucky's face when she gets her piece. She teases her husband and kisses his cheek before licking some icing off him.

His eyes narrow. "You do realize this means you are gonna get it when we have our party."

"You can't take me, Barnes." She giggles and sucks more icing off his lip.

"Maybe not, but I can get you all sticky trying." He grins.

She licks his earlobe. "You're gonna have to lick me clean."

"Gladly." He kisses her nice and slow.

She smiles as she pulls away and picks up her mic. "I hope you're all enjoying your cake. My sexy husband is going to regail you with his speech while you eat. Bucky?" She hands him the mic with a grin.

"My lovely wife. Gets me all hot and bothered then makes me give a speech." He's smiling at her. He takes his drink and holds it up. "Steve, I've known you for, what, 90 years? You don't look a day over 30. I've known you all my life. When I got into trouble, 9 times out of 10 you were the one that caused it. You're my brother, and I love you. And now here you are, married. Welcome to the club. Not with the person I thought you'd end up with, but that's okay. You're with the person you were meant to be." Bucky goes on to describe some of the blind dates he set Steve up with and how they ended disastrously. "And it ended up you didn't need my help to find the right guy. Loki, I've never seen Steve look at anyone the way he looks at you. Take care of him. Feel free to send him my way if his ego inflates." He winks. "Please, everyone, raise you glass to my best pal in the whole world and his husband. To Steve and Loki."

There's a loud round of applause and quite a lot of clinking of glasses, so of course Steve pulls Loki into a deep kiss.

Carol takes back the mic with a kiss. "Thank you, honey. And now let's hear from Loki's brother - who I recently beat arm wrestling - Thor."

Thor takes the mic. "Firstly, I was only bested because I dare not sully a ladies' reputation. But now, let me tell you of my brother Loki." He slaps Loki on the back and breaks into several tales of their shared youth. "My brother has always been the clever one. He has long depended on his mind to get him out of trouble but gotten into trouble due to his emotions. Though he has made some grievous errors in his past, he has done much to attempt to atone for them. He has suffered much. It is only fair that life should, at last, bring him great joy. Not only does Steve Rogers fill my brother's life with joy, he has given Loki the courage and strength to live up to his full potential. My brother has oft proven himself a hero with Steve's influence. He has let go of the pain that has motivated him to poor judgement in past. Loki is once more the brother I grew up with, and I know I have my new brother to thank for that. But I also know that if not for Loki, Steve would not be with us today. Clearly, they need each other. Fate brought them together so that we all would continue to have them both. Their union is blessed." He pulls both Steve and Loki into a big bear hug.

Loki holds him tight. "Thank you, brother. I know you lost faith in me. You had every cause to. I am grateful to have it back. With Steve's help, I shall not make you lose it again."

Thor kisses Loki's head. "I believe in you."

Steve smiles proudly.

Loki tries to stealthily wipe away some tears. He's not as sly as he thinks.

Once Thor lets him go, Steve pulls Loki into a warm hug. "I love you."

"And I love you." They can hear glasses being struck by silverware. Loki pulls away far enough to kiss his love.

Carol has her mic again. "Well now that the boring is done." She laughs as Bucky slaps her ass. "Why don't we have our gorgeous couple out on the dance floor so we can start the fun?"

Hand-in-hand, Steve and Loki walk to the middle of the open floor. Though slightly taller, Loki gets into the follow position. The DJ starts their song, the Clik's song they picked out what seems like ages ago.

As they dance, bodies close, Steve sings the lyrics softly to Loki. He means every word. "If not for you, there would be A bigger hole inside of me; If not for you, the stars above Would not be new or try to Carry love"

Emotions bubbling over again, tears of happiness streak Loki's cheeks.

They end their dance with a long kiss. They're still kissing as the next song starts and people begin to join them on the dance floor.

Tony taps them on the shoulder, and they head to an office to sign the actual marriage certificate with Bucky and Thor as witnesses. That leads to another kiss. "Geez, get a room." Tony tells them.

"We have one." Steve grins. "But we thought you wanted us around for the party, first."

"Ha ha. I'm pretty sure we can party without you." Tony winks at him with a teasing grin.

Steve pushes his shoulder then pulls him into a hug. "You've done so much for us. Thank you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt and Foggy are listening to Rhodey tell a War Machine story when Carol approaches the table with a smile. "How is it not one of you gentlemen are dancing?"

Foggy explains that Karen went to the bathroom. Matt smiles, not quite looking at her. "I don't generally dance."

"Oh, come on. Jess would be disappointed in me if I didn't have you on the floor at least once." She puts her hand on his shoulder, the squeeze suggesting turning her down would be a very bad idea.

His head tilts at the pressure. "As long as you don't mind me stepping on your toes." He stands and holds out his arm.

She takes it and guides him out to the floor. Holding him fairly close, she keeps her mouth near his ear and pitches her voice low so only he can catch it. "I have to admit, I was a little slow to catch on this time. But Jess has this strange loyalty to you. I didn't actually figure you out until you stone walled her right after my death threat."

"Stone walled her? If this is about last night..."

"You should know I am very angry with you, Matt. The only reason you still have a spine is because she's cried enough over you." She turns them to keep from getting too close to anyone else. "I had thought you were a good guy but you didn't even have the decency to turn down Pietro's suit while you continued fucking her."

He stiffens, smile dropping completely. "You're making assumptions that aren't true. And I suggest you get the full story before making accusations."

"I didn't see you chasing her until four in the morning when she decided to break half the lights in hell's kitchen in hopes of cutting herself because some asshole turned her loose while clearly emotionally compromised since he was done with her." Carol scoffs. "For all the good you do, I didn't want to believe it was you."

"We had an arrangement. You wanna hate me? Hate me. But don't make out like she's blameless." He purposely steps on her foot then steps away. "Sorry. I did warn you."

She hardly notices. "No, I know she's a stupid twat. I expect that from her. I'm used to gathering her up and helping her sort out the pieces. You're the one I'm disappointed in. I honestly believed you were a good man."

"You were wrong."

Carol huffs a sad laugh. "Steve would drop you like a bad habit if he knew. But the city needs your secret. Foggy and Karen need you. God help her, Jess needs you. You don't deserve her affection or her loyalty. Or my silence, but I'm giving you benefit of the doubt because I thought we were friends. I really want to believe this was all just a fuck up and you can do better. Lord, for her sake I want to believe you're a better man."

"Don't. You'll only be disappointed." He turns and slowly starts walking, hands up, going in the wrong direction.

"Matt." She takes his elbow, guiding him in the right direction. "You're blind, not stupid."

"Jess and I had a very clear arrangement. We're friends now. There's nothing more I can give her."

"Did I ask you to? I'm not angry that you don't love her. I'm angry that you didn't have the decency as a human being to offer a clearly broken woman even the simple comfort of friendly arms for a night. I don't care what your arrangement was, if it wasn't worth breaking to actually be a friend then you need to seriously reconsider your life choices." She smiles brightly as she returns him to the table. "How about you, Foggy? Can I borrow you for a dance?"

"Sure!" Foggy gets up quickly and offers his arm.

Matt finds his glass and takes a drink. He wishes he was out on the streets

She takes it and offers a warm smile. "Hopefully you'll step on my toes less than your partner has."

"Well that's practically guaranteed." He leads her off and asks after her kids.

Wanda is having much more fun dancing. She'll step out with anyone who asks though Vision and Pietro are her most frequent partners. Loki waits for the current dance to end then asks for his turn. "May I?"

"Of course, mother." She smiles warmly, taking his hands.

He shakes his hips and moves to the music. "Are you having fun?"

Wanda nods. "I very much enjoy the chance to dance. But I especially enjoy seeing your smile."

That of course makes him smile more. "You are a lovely girl."

"I am a lucky girl." Wanda giggles. "I have had two very good mothers."

He hugs her and kisses her head. Then he starts twirling her about and dipping her.

She laughs as they dance, it's quite wonderful. "You should be dancing with father, not me."

"I will. But I wanted my turn with you." He kisses her cheek when the song ends. Then he goes to ask Sam for a dance.

Wanda shakes her head with a smile and goes to find her brother.

Sam is reluctant at first but he finally allows Loki to coerce him out.

"I'll even let you lead." Loki smiles. "And if you're a good boy, I'll become a woman sometime during the dance."

"Changing in the middle is a little weird." Sam chuckles as they step onto the floor.

"Fine. But only because it's you." A golden light shines over Loki. She stands in a stunning gold dress with green accents.

"Damn." Sam chuckles. "Steve is a lucky guy."

"Thank you for saying so." She steps up to him and drapes a hand over his shoulder.

"Also, you're beautiful." He winks and takes her other hand.

"And you are very handsome." She's glowing with happiness as he guides her around the floor. She can't help but look to see if Steve is watching.

Steve, of course, is always watching even as he dances with Natasha. His attention is broken, though, when a slightly disheveled Bruce taps his shoulder and asks to cut in.

Natasha tightens her grip on Steve. "Bruce?"

"Uh. Hi." Bruce rubs the back of his neck.

Her arms drop to her sides. "Hi."

Steve kisses her cheek. "I'll let you catch up." He gives Bruce a handshake and heads off.

Bruce ducks his head. "Don't be mad. Tony thought you'd like the surprise."

"I like seeing you, surprise or no." She stands a little awkwardly. "So are you going to ask me to dance or what?"

"I guess I am." He holds out his hand.

She takes it and places her other hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to be with you. For Christmas." He speaks softly as they begin across the floor.

"Best Christmas present ever."

"It's only for a few days." He holds her close. "But I'm hoping maybe we'll start having a few days more and more often."

"That would be nice." He feels so good in her arms. She breathes him, wanting to commit this to memory.

He kisses her head. "I've missed you. I'm sorry this is taking me so long."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I have to admit this wedding is a bit crowded for me, but I couldn't wait to see you." He gently strokes her back.

"We don't have to stay." She offers.

"That might be good." He looks around a bit nervously.

She's a little disappointed to have to go, but it's a small sacrifice. "You should probably say hello to Loki and congratulate Steve before we go."

He does see it in her face. "I could go ahead to... Are you staying at your apartment? If you wanted to stay longer. I could wait. Thor is certainly looking like he'd love a dance with you."

"You wouldn't mind?" She's torn, almost wanting him to make the decision for her. And she's a little pissed that he finally comes back on a night she was actually enjoying herself.

"No, I don't want to interrupt your life." He kisses her head. "I just want to be a small part of it."

And that's the problem. "I'll meet you there then." She tells him.

"Have fun." He tells her with a soft kiss before going to congratulate the couple on his way out.

Natasha watches him, feeling a little shell shocked.

Carol steps up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your emotions are showing."

"Does that mean you can tell me what I'm feeling? Because I can't figure it out." Natasha forces herself to look at Carol.

"You look kind of like you saw a ghost." She glances at Bruce. "I suppose you sort of did."

"Yeah." Natasha decides to focus on something else. "So Jess is staying with you for a while?"

"Yeah. I actually wanted to ask you something related to that." She pulls Natasha off the dance floor. "When we took down Hydra, you requested Daredevil. Why?"

"Because I didn't trust him. Still don't." She replies evenly. "Why?"

"He's been fucking Jess." Carol says it casually but anger simmers underneath.

An eyebrow goes up. "How is he?"

"I've left him alive." Carol isn't sure what Natasha means. "I'm sure the stupid girl probably instigated it, but I put an end to it when I realized it was feeding her depression."

Natasha shakes her head. "I hear she's pregnant."

Carol sighs. "Yeah. That's not helping anything. She's having it but giving full custody to Pietro. Murdock is his lawyer for it." She watches Natasha on that last revelation.

Natasha laughs. "Steve's trusted lawyer."

"Why is that so funny?"

"Ask Steve. Or better yet, ask Mr Murdock."

Carol raises an eyebrow. "So I take it you know what he does in his free time, then?"

Natasha scrutinizes Carol. "You mean his extracurricular activities."

"Beside fucking my best friend, yes." She tilts her head.

"Then you know why it's funny that he's representing Pietro."

"Funnier when you find out he didn't stop until yesterday." Carol crosses her arms.

Natasha frowns. "You should tell Steve. And you and Bucky should drop him as your lawyer."

"Bucky doesn't believe it." She frowns. "And we can't risk the identities that could come out."

"And here I thought you had Bucky wrapped around your finger." Natasha looks disappointed.

"Yeah, me too." She rubs her head. "I think I should tell Pietro, at least, that Matt has a conflict of interest."

"Except he doesn't anymore." Natasha notes. "You saw to that."

Carol shrugs. "He still has Jess very much enamoured."

She rolls her eyes. "She really is messed up."

"Yeah..." Carol sighs. "SHIELD really didn't help."

Natasha wonders if the dig was intentional. "I'm going to get a drink. Good luck with her."

Carol sighs. "Yeah." She decides to find Pietro next.

He is walking off the dance floor with Pepper. He looks flushed from dancing. Carol goes to his other side, taking his arm. "Can I steal your date, Pepper?"

"Absolutely. I need to pee anyway. Thanks for the dance, Pietro." She smiles and heads towards the bathroom.

"Let's grab a drink." Carol suggests.

"Okay." He lets her lead him. "I am sorry I have not been to see Jess yet. I plan to go this week."

"It's up to you if you want to, sweetie." She hands him a glass of wine and takes one for herself. "But there's something I need to tell you."

He looks apprehensive. "Okay."

"I don't think Matt is your best choice of lawyer for the baby settlement."

He looks confused. "He is a good lawyer. Steve trusts him. And he has agreed to do all I ask."

Carol takes his hand. "He was the one who Jess was sleeping with."

He yanks his hand away as hurt erupts in his eyes. His mind reels, and when he speaks his accent is thick. "He tell me they are friends. He tell me he can be, how you say, im- im- imp- not biased. He tell me he talk to Jess to make sure okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but when I realized he was representing you..." She lowers her head. "I wanted you to know the truth. Jess is okay with it, as far as I know."

"So you tell me here, when mother and father marry and all should be happy." He shakes his head. "You are cruel, Carol Danvers."

"Again, I'm sorry. I just found out." She feels suitably shamed. "If it's any better, he dropped her like a bad habit when I told him off."

"How is that better?"

"They're not anymore?"

His brow furrows in disbelief. "How is that better?"

"I'm sorry. I just. I thought you deserved the truth." She bites her lip. "I didn't consider the timing because I was so angry."

"You were angry and wished to share your anger. I am not angry. I am sad." He looks around for Wanda. "Who Jess sleeps with is not my concern. Please excuse me." He leaves his drink and walks away.

Carol swallows and shuts her eyes. "Shit."

Wanda is just finishing a dance with Bucky. They share a hug and she pulls away. Pietro silently calls to her from where he stands. She wanders over and takes his hand. 'You are in pain?'

He nods. "I do not wish to bring down party. I am going home. You stay." He kisses her forehead.

"No, I'll come." She squeezes his fingers.

"No, Wanda. I do not want your night ruined, too. It will only make me feel worse."

"You will not." She moves closer. "Let me comfort you."

He holds her tight. "Stay with Vision."

Her eyes search him. "You're sure?"

"I am sure." He smiles at her. "Seeing you happy is the only thing that lifts my heart."

"I love you." She kisses the side of his mouth, sending him a feeling of warmth.

He smiles at the touch and the sensation. "Thank you."

She looks at him serenely. "Call if you need me, no matter what."

"I will. Now I must say good-bye to mother and father." He looks and sees them dancing again, so in love.

She touches his temple, the feeling of a romantic kiss touches his lips. "All will be well."

He smiles. "Only you can make me feel better after-" His eyes glance at the bar where Carol had given him the news.

"You can tell me tonight." She assures him.

"It does not matter." He hates that Jess can still make him upset enough that he would feel the need to leave. He does not want her to have this kind of control over him. "Go. Have fun." He swats her ass as he pushes her towards Vision.

"I love you." She says again before going.

Pietro waits until the dance is over, which takes longer than he thought it would. Then he walks up to say his good-byes.

Steve rubs his shoulder. "So early?"

"I am not feeling so well." He gives each of them a hug. "I love you. Enjoy your wedding night." He winks at them.

Loki looks disappointed. "Go pick up some medicine if you need it."

"Do you want someone with you?" Steve asks, concerned.

"No no no. I am fine. Mainly tired and a bit gassy." He pats his stomach. "I will see you in a few days." He smiles at them and wonders if anyone other than Wanda will make him that happy. "Enjoy your evening." He leaves before they can ask anything else.

Steve shakes his head. "That's too bad."

Loki nods. "If it were truly bad, Wanda would be leaving with him."

"Is she..." Steve looks over to see her flirting with Vision.

"Obviously not." In a strange way, it makes him worry even more. He takes Steve's hand and kisses it to distract himself.

"That's weird." Steve turns back to Loki just as Carol approaches.

"I'm going to plead out tired new mom, but you can keep Bucky." She gives a smile that could be sad or tired.

"You aren't ill, too, are you?" Loki asks. He's suddenly worrying that everyone will get food poisoning.

Carol looks surprised. "Too? What? No. I'm just tired."

He's relieved. "Good. Not good exactly but better." He tries to explain. "Pietro was just here to tell us he was leaving. Not feeling well."

"Oh." Carol suddenly looks really guilty. "By himself?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Should we be concerned?" Loki asks evenly.

"Maybe." Carol rubs her neck. "I gave him some bad news, not thinking about timing because I was still angry about it."

Steve groans and rubs his head. "If he runs off again, it's your turn to find him."

Loki rubs his forehead. He says again that Wanda would be with him if it were that bad. At this point, he's not sure if he's trying to convince them or himself.

Carol ducks her head, blushing. "I admit I fucked up, but he did need to know."

"This has to do with Jess doesn't it." Loki frowns. "No one else makes him suffer the way she does."

"The lawyer he chose for the child negotiations was sleeping with her." Carol's voice is quiet.

"And now you're telling us. Perfect."

"So he's compromised." Steve realizes. "That's why you wanted him to know."

"And I'm sleeping with my client." Loki reminds them. "Some people can carry out professional functions despite personal relationships."

"I. I just don't want to see him hurt more. But I failed that completely." Carol hugs herself. "I thought he deserved to know the truth and make his own decision."

Loki's jaw clenches. He highly doubts this was about Pietro at all. She had made no secret of her dislike for Jess' lover. "Is your concern that he will attempt to tip the agreement in Jess' favor?"

Carol nods. "She's hurt him enough, I don't want there to be any accusations of bias or unfairness."

"That makes some sense." Steve rubs his neck. "Horrible timing, though."

Loki can't let it go. "It was my understanding that Jess wants nothing to do with the child."

She nods. "She worries for its safety."

"Then..." He shakes his head, deciding it isn't his business. Instead he turns to Steve. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll miss you." Steve teases gently. Then he turns back to. Carol. "You're right. I think you should leave."

She nods again. "Congratulations, and I'm sorry." She turns, she wants to tell her husband she's going.

Bucky is already heading towards her. He's been trying to get to her for a while but keeps getting pulled away into conversations. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tried. Gonna head home." She hugs him.

"I'll come with you. Unless you want Jess time." He offers.

"I thought you'd want to stay with your friends." She rubs his arm.

He gives a tired smile. "I'd rather leave early and sleep in our bed with you than stay and sleep at Steve's place."

"Okay." She kisses him. "Say your goodbyes and we'll go."

Bucky goes to give Steve a hug. "I'm gonna head out with Carol. Hope you don't mind."

"Maybe a little, but I get it." He hugs his friend tight.

"I'm so so happy for you. Enjoy it." He pulls away reluctantly. "So where's Loki? I gotta give him the 'if you ever hurt him' speech." He teases.

"Washroom." Steve smiles. "And you know he doesn't need it."

"I know." He looks at Steve for a moment and smiles. "Who'da thunk - the two of us married."

"And not to each other." He punches his best friend's arm.

Bucky laughs. "Yeah." He takes one more hug. "I love you, punk."

"Love you, too, jerk." Steve holds him close.

They are still hugging when Loki returns. "Don't let me interrupt." He gets pulled into the hug instead, much to his surprise.

"Perfect." Steve grins as he finally let's go.

"Alright. I better go before Carol flies off without me." Bucky pats Steve's arm. "Just bring my stuff when you all drive up." There's one more head nod before he goes.

Steve curls his arms around Loki. "We're slowly being abandoned."

Loki's arms drape around his shoulders. "For some inexplicable reason, I don't mind."

"Is it because I've got champagne waiting for you at our hotel room?" He kisses Loki softly.

"Do you? I did not know that." He kisses back.

"Among other things." Steve smiles. "But I'm definitely not done dancing with you yet."

Loki smiles. "Good."

He takes his love back out to the centre of the floor, guiding him in the next dance.

Matt has heard everything. He's skilled enough in his abilities to be able to follow voices and conversations across the room despite the music and other noises. He's a little surprised that Pietro didn't come over to punch him. It just proves that the young man is more mature than Carol and Jess. But he does expect he'll be getting a call come Monday.

Despite her brother's protests, Wanda becomes more concerned as she continues dancing with Vision. She doesn't have to try to feel the waves of discomfort coming off of Carol as she leaves, or the milder ones from the lawyer. They are just so at odds with the rest of the event. She frowns.

"You are concerned about Pietro." Vision deduces.

"There is something going on." She nods. "I fear it involves Jess."

He nods. "Do you need to go?"

She grips his arm. "He told me not to, but maybe I should."

He looks disappointed, but his eyes hold understanding. "If you believe it to be necessary."

"I don't know." She leans against him. "I worry so much for him lately."

"I know you do." He pets her hair. "But you must trust that he will come to you if he needs you."

She takes comfort in him, pressing against him. "Perhaps you will have to comfort me, instead."

Vision's voice is low, soft. "It is my greatest pleasure to comfort you."

"You are good to me." Wanda sighs.

"You are my love." He explains.

"And you are mine." She leans in to kiss him. The kiss fills him with warmth. She gently pulls away. "You will stay in my room tonight, yes?"

"Yes." He kisses her again.

"Mmn. Good. I need you. So I do not worry."

"I do not want you to worry." He kisses her yet again.

She sucks lightly on his lip. "You make it difficult to think of what is not you."

"I am glad." He twirls her around.

She smiles as she comes back close to him. "I look forward to life with you."

He smiles and holds her close as they continue moving to the music.

The night goes on, people start leaving bit by bit until there are only a few couples left on the dance floor. Steve gently kisses Loki's ear. "Think we should close up?"

"I do." Loki smiles warmly at him. "Take me home, husband."

"We're not going home tonight, silly." Steve kisses him softly. "I'm spoiling you."

"Then take me where you will." He rubs his nose against Steve's. "My love."

"Darling." He goes to speak softly to the staff, and to make a quick call to the hotel to make sure everything is in order. Wanda and Vision promise to make sure everything of theirs returns home.

Loki thanks the manager for everything then settles the bill with the DJ. He meets Steve back at the wedding table. "Ready, starlight?"

"So very ready." He pulls Loki into a gentle kiss. "For the record? Don't plan on sleeping."

He chuckles. "Yes, Captain."

They leave in the rented limo. The hotel Steve choose is large and beautiful, clearly having some history to it. They get their key then Steve scoops Loki up to carry him to their room. As they enter, it's dark except for the flickering of what must be a thousand tea light candles. There's champagne cooling on ice and a plate of chocolate coated strawberries. The large bed is covered in rose petals. In the bathroom to their right is more candles and a warm scent of roses from an oversized tub that is filled with warm water topped with rose petals as well.

Loki slowly takes it all in. "It's perfect." Green eyes turn to the Captain. "Thank you. For today. For the past year. For our future together."

"I couldn't imagine it without you." He strokes Loki's cheek.

Loki kisses him passionately. Steve pushes him back against the wall, fingers gripping for his hands. Loki's passion flares. His mouth takes all it can.

Slowly, Loki's jacket is slipped off, and his shirt unbuttoned. Steve places a kiss for each button. Loki's long fingers burrow into Steve's hair. His breath catches when he feels teeth against his skin.

"You're so gorgeous." He opens Loki's pants and pushes them down.

"Well this isn't fair." Loki pouts and pushes the jacket off Steve's broad shoulders.

"All is fair in love and war." He begins to kiss along Loki's cock.

"Mmm." His body immediately responds. "I want you naked."

Steve chuckles. "When don't you?"

"When there are others in the room." He retorts.

"Lies." Steve chuckles again, taking Loki into his mouth.

Loki watches him. "I refuse to come in your mouth."

Steve gently pulls off. "You will start in my mouth, then you will fill my ass. And then you'll coat my belly. That's when you get to negotiate."

"Our first time as a married couple will be in your mouth?" He pouts knowing that arguing won't work.

"Like I said, you're just warming up." By which he means he'll drive Loki nuts but not let him come.

Loki nods. "I trust you." His sincerity frightens himself.

Steve teases Loki slowly, lips caressing every inch of skin. Little be little, whenever he can, Loki undresses Steve. It's impeded by his need to moan and steady himself.

Finally, Steve pulls off. "Get in the tub. I'll join you in a moment."

It takes a moment for Loki to recover enough to do as he says. He nods to show understanding then slowly makes his way to the bathroom.

Steve takes his time stripping and preparing himself. Then he pours two glasses of champagne and goes to join Loki.

"You truly are as glorious as a star."

"Thank you." He hands Loki his glass and gets in.

"What shall we drink to?"

"The rest of our lives?" Steve smiles. "Each other? Love?"

"All of the above." Loki decides. "To our lives, each other, and love." He clinks his glass against Steve's and takes a drink.

Steve takes a sip and sets his glass aside so he can climb into Loki's lap. Rose petals stick to his skin from the water.

As soon as he's close enough, Loki kisses anywhere he can reach. Nose, cheeks, eyes, lips.

Steve is doing similar, his hands stroking Loki's soft skin.

Loki speaks brokenly, kisses taking precedence. "I love you. Beyond measure. Beyond time. Beyond matter."

Steve presses closer. "You are my life, my love. I will be with you til we die. And beyond."

"Please, love. I need you." Loki's hand massages Steve's cock.

"I'm prepared for you." Steve purrs, kissing his neck. "Will you take me?"

A glint of lust comes into the green eyes. He claims Steve's lips and shifts the muscular body to do just that. Steve moans against Loki's lips, pulling him closer.

With Steve on his lap, Loki lines up and pulls his love down onto him. Steve cries out, his fingers digging into Loki's arms. "Oh, so good, baby. I'm complete."

"As am I." Loki kisses him, his tongue searching out his love's. They kiss deeply, Steve rocking against Loki. His arms are around his lover's shoulders, keeping him as close as possible.

This is their world. Everything else recedes into nothingness. The warm water swishes with their movements, lapping up the sides of the tub. Even as they find their ecstasy and semen spills, it doesn't matter. The touching, the kissing, the tasting continue.

Loki pauses to look into the blue eyes he adores. His heart feels as though it will burst with the love that has filled it.

Steve smiles and rests their foreheads together. "Now we're all consummated and everything." He caresses Loki's cheek.

He chuckles. "No turning back now. You're stuck with me."

"Damn, and here I was hoping to trade you in for a newer model." Steve teases.

"Nope. Sorry. No returns allowed."

Steve laughs. "Guess I'll have to make do."

Loki kisses him again.

"Should we move to bed? I was promised silk sheets."

"You mean there's bedding beneath all those rose petals?" Loki teases.

"Somewhere." Steve grins

"Let's go find it."

They step out of the water and dry off. Then Steve lifts Loki and carries him to the bed, laying him gently among the rose petals.

Loki stretches out on the bed, his limbs moving the petals as they travel over the silk bedding. "So is this the kind of treatment I should expect every night?" He grins.

"What? Are you a prince?" Steve teases as he picks up the plate of strawberries. He sits next to Loki and holds a fruit out to his lips.

Those lips wrap around the fruit as he takes a bite. "Mmm. I used to be."

Steve smiles. "If you want this every night, I can make it happen." He leans in for a slow kiss.

Loki doesn't answer until the kiss has ended. "All I want is you. As long as you're with me, we could be in a cave for all I care."

"I may take you up on that sometime." He trails a berry over Loki's forehead and nose before touching it to his lips. When Loki tries to bite it, he takes it away. It drops, and Loki tries to take it again, lifting his head this time. He's not allowed to have it until the third time.

Steve chuckles. "You're so beautiful. I love how the berries are staining your lips red." Another berry comes. This one circles Loki's nipple before moving up his chest and throat.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Loki asks when he eats it.

"There's only one sweet thing I want to taste tonight." Steve kisses him again. "The sweetest fruit there is."

He smiles at the words. "I should warn you, that bath was relaxing at the end there. I'm starting to get a bit sleepy."

"Sleepy?" Steve sets the plate aside in favour of more kisses. "We can't have that."

Loki yawns. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Steve kisses along his jaw. "Oh, I remember. You kept me up."

"I kept you up? I wasn't even there."

"I noticed." He kisses down Loki's throat. "I couldn't sleep." And then his chest. "My bed was too empty."

"So was mine." He sighs. "And after all that physicality, all I wanted was to tussle with you."

Steve chuckles. "You'll just have to start playing regularly. And I'll be waiting at home, oiled up for your use."

"Oh Yggdrasil what that mental image does to me." Loki rolls them over so that he's now above Steve. He slowly grinds against his lover's leg as his mouth sucks on his neck.

"Mmn." Steve presses up against Loki. "Just think, we have our whole lives ahead of us. How many ways can I surprise you when you come home. Oiled up? Lace? Leather? Silk?"

"You're a very creative man." He kisses down the broad chest. "No doubt you will come up with many." His tongue circles the nipple before the lips close over it.

"I look forward to it." Steve moans.

His hands begin to wander over the skin.

Steve looks up at his love. "Are you taking me again? Or will you ride me? Or perhaps you'd like my pussy, since you've had my ass."

Loki looks up, looking like a predator. "I've had you. I'd say you should have me. But alas, I am not prepared." He blinks innocently. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." He reaches for the lube and coats his fingers, which he begins to rub along Loki's ass.

"It's going to take more than that to get me ready for you."

"Does this help?" He nudges a finger inside.

Loki moans. "Yes. Definitely yes."

The finger slides in and out for a few moments before a second is added. And, finally, a third. He works Loki gently to make sure he's nice and open.

Taking the lube, Loki uses it to coat Steve's cock.

Steve's head falls back with a moan. "Mmn, I love your hands."

"And I love your everything." He moves Steve's hand away and climbs into position. "Look at me."

Steve looks up, seeking Loki's eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." He lowers himself down. He moans as Steve fills him.

Steve's hands slide up Loki's thighs. "You feel so good." His hips rock up.

"As do you." Loki slides up and down slowly. "Oh, Steve."

"Baby." Steve's fingers squeeze Loki's thighs as he thrusts against his love. "My husband."

"My husband." Their eyes remain on each other as they move together.

Steve takes Loki's hands. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Loki smiles then moans as his prostate gets stimulated. "Steve."

"Loki." He tries to deepen the thrusts.

"Steve!" Loki's body is writhing as he nears the precipice.

Steve takes them both over, filling his love with his seed.

Loki collapses onto Steve's chest. "Much better than sleeping."

Steve chuckles and pets his hair. "You may sleep now. I guess."

He snuggles against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	175. Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Pietro start mending bridges. Christmas prep is going on in the Barnes' house.

Although Pietro was up most of the night playing video games, he still gets up early to run. He's back before Wanda and Vision wake.

Wanda gets up first. Her bare feet pad down the hallway to the kitchen and she peeks into the fridge to decide on breakfast.

Pietro appears behind here. "Here is milk. We ran out, so I went to get some." He sets the milk on the counter and grabs his bowl of cereal that he had left.

"Thank you." She turns to look at him. "How do you feel?"

He concentrates on pouring milk into his bowl. "I am fine."

"Of course." She grabs some fruit from the fridge and a cup for milk and stands beside him. Reaching out, she places her hand on his shoulder.

Pietro leans against the counter. "Carol chose last night to tell me Jess's lover was Matt Murdock."

Wanda freezes. "Excuse me?"

"My lawyer was having sex with Jess. Carol says she is the reason they no longer are." He sticks the spoon in his mouth.

"No, I..." She had meant it in disbelief. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing."

She tilts her head. "Can he still be your lawyer?"

"Why not?" He eats another spoonful of cereal.

"He will not give what she wants?" She pauses. "But if they are no longer together, could use to hurt Jess."

Pietro sighs. "She does not want anything. And I do not care if she is hurt or not."

Wanda strokes his shoulder. "I am sorry. You do not need this."

"No. But I have it." He loads more cereal onto his spoon. "Is it strange I am more angry at Carol than Matt and Jess?"

She considers it. "No. She ruined your evening. She said this that you do not need."

"I wish I had never met any of them." He eats another spoonful.

She puts a hand on his side. "They try to use you against each other, but you are better than that. You are truly good man. I am proud." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

He smiles. "I have good sister to show me."

"It is good your child will not grow up with that." She gives him another kiss.

He nods. "Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"It was nice." She smiles. "Would have been better if I could have more dances with you."

"We will dance plenty at your wedding." He assures her.

Her smile becomes a bit sad. "I am sure we will."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not." She hugs him close.

He holds his cereal away from his body as he uses his other arm to hold her. "You are okay?"

She nods against his shoulder. "I am."

"So am I." He sighs. "Life was much simpler a year ago."

"It was. Just you and me and our revenge." She squeezes his arm.

"I miss feeling that certainty and fire." He admits.

Wanda nods. "The world is so large now. Frightening. My only certainty is you."

"You deserve better."

"No. And I do have Vision. He is almost certainty. Little more every day." She looks at him. "I do not want or need more."

He kisses her head. "You are too good."

She laughs. "You know I'm not. Finish your breakfast." She gently pulls away.

He finishes his cereal as he watches her make breakfast.

She offers him some of the peaches off her yogurt. "When do we go to New York for Christmas? Today? Or do you wish to wait for tomorrow?"

"I would like to wait until tomorrow." Pietro does not enjoy going to New York anymore.

"Will you still go see Jess?"

"Yes. And I will see Matt." He already looks tired.

She nods. "I will come with you."

He almost tells her no but decides he could use her support. "I am grateful."

She smiles. "I wish to see truth in this matter."

"I am beginning not to care about truth."

Vision enters quietly. "They say the truth shall set you free."

Wanda looks at him, pushing hair off his face. Then she looks up at Vision. "Truth has been very hard on us."

The new arrival nods. "Of course."

"We have also decided not to head to New York until tomorrow. Will you stay with us or go ahead?" Her eyes are on her lover though her hands stay on her brother's face.

"Tony has requested that I go and help with the preparations." It hurts a little that she has chosen her brother over him before there was even a need.

"Really?" There's sadness in her face as she moves to Vision. "You should tell him you cannot. I need you here."

"Do you?" He gives a small smile. "I will contact him."

"Of course I do." She rubs his chest. "I am hurt that you did not know without asking."

Vision reminds himself that she had stayed at the reception last night. "I will call Tony later."

"Good. Remind him you are mine, not his." She leans in for a kiss.

Pietro puts his bowl in the dishwasher. "I am going to shower." He leaves them.

Wanda glances at her brother as he leaves, a playful smile on her lips. "I do not think he likes to see us intimate."

"Understandable. I am not overly fond of seeing you intimate with him."

"He is my brother." She reminds him with a gentle kiss.

"You are closer than most siblings."

"We have been all we had for a very long time." She hugs him. "We are both getting used to having others in our lives."

"I understand."

Her hand slides up his arm. "I am glad for you in my life."

"And I am glad for you." He kisses her.

She keeps him close, sucking on his tongue. "Maybe we should head back to bed a while?"

"Pietro is in the bathroom." He would prefer not to be in the middle of something when he comes out. But he takes her hand and leads her back to the bedroom.

She nuzzles his ear, pressing kisses to it. "We can wait until he is done." Her mouth closes over his pulse point.

They stand by the bed and kiss.

Wanda smiles up at him, their lips close. "I love you. Please never doubt this. Even as I love my brother and we are close, it does not change what I feel for you."

He nods. "I am close to no one the way you are close to him. Perhaps I'm a little jealous I don't have such a close friend."

"You have not been alive so long, really. You may yet find one. Then I will be jealous." She kisses his head.

He smiles. "I doubt that."

"Why? I already become jealous when Tony asks for you all the time."

"Does he?"

She pushes his arm. "You know he does. You work his long hours with him and leave me alone."

"They are not so long. And I do not need to sleep."

"I need to sleep, and if I cannot sleep in your arms, I will sleep against my brother's back." She pouts. "I am afraid of sleeping alone."

He pets her hair. "How strange that such a powerful woman should be afraid of sleeping alone."

"Do not pity me." She frowns and turns her head.

He gently turns her head back to him. "It's not pity. It's wonder."

"I am a twin. I have always been a half." She looks at him. "I feel loneliness like no other."

"You need never feel lonely with me." He kisses her gently.

Pietro comes out of the bathroom in a towel and gets some clothes.

Wanda tries not to look at him, though she can't help a glance. "We three should go out for supper tonight."

Pietro looks up. "Yes, okay."

"Good." Wanda smiles at him, her mind teasing his. 'You should wear the blue shirt. You know the one I like.'

He smiles and grabs the blue shirt. The towel gets pulled off, and he dresses in front of them.

"Pietro." Wanda turns her head, blushing. "Forgive him, Vision. He has little shame though it is good he is comfortable with you."

"It's fine. I only have eyes for you." He tells her.

She nods, part of her wishing she could say the same.

Pietro puts the towel back in the bathroom. "All done." He leaves them alone but not before he mentally blows Wanda a kiss.

She sends him a silent thank you before returning her focus to Vision. "Where were we?"

"Here." He kisses her.

"This is a good place." Her hands wrap around him, sliding inside his shirt as he continues kissing her. Wanda moves back to the bed, pulling him with her. He falls on top of her and kisses her neck.

"Hello, my love." Wanda purrs as her hands move down his back.

"Hello, my dearest." His mouth returns to her skin.

She shifts beneath him, sliding her panties off from beneath her skirt then guiding his hand between her legs. His fingers stroke her as he rubs himself against her leg.

"Vision." She sighs his name. "Last night, almost all I thought of was our own wedding. How I desire to share my life with you."

His lips never leave her. "And I, my love. I will ask you soon. I swear it."

"I am grateful." She pulls his mouth to hers, her tongue seeking his.

His finger enters her. His erection is tight against his pants and pressed against her.

"Ah!" She gasps, fingers gripping his arms. "You feel good."

"I want you, beloved." He looks in her eyes. "May I have you?"

"Yes. Yes please."

Vision's clothes disappear as he positions himself above her. He pushes into her with a kiss.

"Vision." She kisses the side of his mouth.

"I feel most human when I'm with you."

"I love you, I love that you do not have to be perfect with me." Her arms wrap about him, holding him close.

His thrusts are smooth and shallow for now. "And I love that you are you."

She touches his head, opening their connection. "My love."

His mind is filled with her. So are his senses. He wouldn't have it any other way. His body responds by seeking more, deepening his thrusts to give her pleasure. Her love echoes into his mind as her physical body holds him as close as she can, responding to every movement and every touch. It feels like it will be too much. But then it always feels that way. His movements change based on her response. He tries to keep her in synch, tries his best to ensure they will orgasm together.

She calls out, kissing his neck. He feels wonderful and his care easily brings her to that climax. He is only a moment ahead of her, finishing just as hers begins. He watches her as she comes, notes every change in her features and loves them all.

Pietro can hear them in the living room. Part of him is jealous. It shames him. He concentrates on his video game or at least tries to.

Wanda rests against the bed, catching her breath. "Wow." She smiles up at him.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it." He kisses her. "I enjoyed it immensely as well."

"I know." A gentle touch and they're no longer connected. "I love to share this with you."

"I think no other lover would be able to satisfy me after you."

"Remember that." She taps his nose teasingly.

"I shall." He moves some hair away from her face. "I should call Tony."

Wanda sighs. "Then I will go see what Pietro is doing."

"In a minute." He requests.

She gives him a look, but is happy to lay where she is.

He shifts to lie at her side and holds her. "I love you."

She kisses his forehead. "You, too."

Vision is content to lie there with her. He loves looking into her eyes. Wanda smiles, stroking his cheek.   
He takes her hand and kisses it. Then with a sigh, he slowly sits up.

She moves to sit up, too, looking for her underwear. "You have your whole life to look at me. Do not think you must do it all now."

He laughs. "But I do so enjoy it." He throws the condom away and makes his clothes reappear. Then he sits on the bed and interacts with the wifi to call Tony.

Wanda pulls up her panties and smooths her dress. After a kiss to his temple, she goes to find her brother.

He is shooting the bad guys in the video game he is playing. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

She runs her fingers through her hair and kisses his head. 'Do not be jealous.'

"It is fine. I am glad he satisfies you."

She kisses his head again and sits beside him. Her eyes catch his and her mind whispers. 'I will not say no, if you want me. But I will not give him up.’

'I would never ask you to. He makes you happy. I hope he continues to do so.' His character dies.

'When you one day have girlfriend again, it will be both ways.' She takes a controller to join in. 'Plus it helps us keep secret.'

He nods. "We should play a different game."

"Anything you like." She smiles at him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro takes a breath before ringing the doorbell. He is nervous about seeing Jess and is glad Wanda is here with him.

It's Carol who answers the door, baby on her arm. "Hey guys. You okay?" She looks particularly at Pietro, guilt clear on her face.

"Fine. Is Jess here?"

"Downstairs." She nods and lets them in.

Pietro touches the baby's hand as he passes. He says hello to Bucky but does not stop to talk. Instead he heads immediately downstairs. "Jess? I brought you present." He holds up a bag of french fries.

She's sitting on her bed, scrolling through eBay. "A present? I really don't need anything, but thank you."

"The Internet said pregnant women often crave potatoes." He sets the food on the nightstand and sits next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick. Little bit frustrated by Carol being overprotective. Tired." She smiles at the twins. "How about you?"

Wanda is hovering in the doorway to give them some space.

"I have been better." He concentrates on his hands. "Did Carol tell you what she told me?"

Jess shakes her head. "It seems a bit like she's been avoiding talking to me since the wedding. That or being sickeningly nice. Do I need to punch her?"

"No. Well, that is your decision." He scratches his cheek. "She told me that my lawyer Matt Murdock was your lover."

"Oh." She rubs her arms nervously. "We tried it but he called it off. Didn't work for our friendship."

He nods. "And you are okay with him being my lawyer for the agreement about the baby?"

"I am. He keeps telling me I need my own, too, but I don't think I need one. We want the same thing." She looks at him.

"Do we?" He looks back at her. "I want you to be part of the baby's life. Even if it is only once a year. Though I would like it to be more."

She carefully takes his hand. "I've been thinking about it, and I think you're right."

He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am glad. Do you wish to share custody or only have visiting rights?"

"Visitation. I don't..." She takes a breath. "I'm not stable enough for a child. Not like you."

He laughs. "Stable? Me? I suppose that is based on perspective."

Jess smiles. "Okay, Wanda is stable and we both know she'll take over." She winks at the girl.

Wanda chuckles.

"This is true." Pietro smiles. "How do you like sharing the house with the new twins?"

"I like them. I get to watch them a lot and it's soothing. I don't feel so angry around them." She pauses and looks at him, kissing his cheek as her eyes get misty. "I'm sorry."

He tears up. He tries to speak but can only manage a small shrug.

She leans her head against his shoulder and kisses his hand. "You're such a good, sweet, kind man and I took advantage of you. I'm sorry. I know I'm terrible but you're still nothing but good. I don't deserve it."

Pietro looks at Wanda. 'Is this truth?'

Wanda blinks at him. 'That you are good or she believes this? Both are yes.'

He rests his head on hers. "I forgive you, Jess. And I hope Matt did not make you feel as I felt."

She's quiet about that, refusing to burden him with her pain. "Don't be mad at him. He is still a good man and a good lawyer. Anything else was my fault. Against you, against him. I know it's me."

"I was not mad at him. Or you."

"You should be." Her voice is soft.

"Why? We were broken up. Weren't we?" He hates that he now isn't sure.

"I took up with him so I wouldn't miss you." She refuses to tell him it started during the distance before the break up. "Because I missed your physicality, even if I. Fuck. I wish my heart would listen."

"Hearts have minds of their own." Pietro frowns. Again he looks to his sister for confirmation.

Wanda nods, a frown on her face too. 'She knows, her heart cries for Matt even as she tries to deny it. She cares much for you, but is not this love. She would give you her body if she thought it would make things better.'

"Don't I know it." Jess sighs while Wanda speaks silently.

Pietro frowns. There is a flare of jealousy but also of satisfaction at her pain. It makes him hate himself for it. "Carol seems to believe she broke you up."

Jess nods slowly. "She did threaten to snap him in half. Clearly a casual fuck isn't worth her temper."

He can hear the bitterness in her voice. And he can't help himself. "Why would she interfere if it was only a casual fuck as you say?"

"Because, apparently, it's destroying my self esteem." She rolls her eyes, trying to hide her fear of the truth in it. "She thinks I can only find value in myself when I'm getting fucked."

"Than I should thank her for not threatening me." He shrugs. "Of course you were not a casual fuck for me."

"You. I had hope." Jess finds herself tripping over her tongue and looks down with a blush. "I hoped you wouldn't be."

He doesn't believe her. "Is Carol okay with you being friends with him? Not that it matters."

"I don't care." She's a bit hurt that her confession is brushed off.

"Fair enough." He isn't sure what to say now.

"I can be friends with whoever I like." She shifts to meet his eyes. "If Carol thinks she can change that, she's got another think coming."

"I believe you." He tries to smile. "Have you seen a doctor?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, mother. Yes. Just once so far. Don't worry so."

"I am not worried. I simply wish you to be healthy." He quickly changes the topic. "You will spend Christmas here?"

"Here? In the house? I don't know. Carol wants me to go to Avengers tower. I'd rather spend it in my flat." She shrugs.

"Well if you go to the tower, I will see you. If you do not, then." He shrugs. "Either way, perhaps we can get together Christmas Eve? We can go ice skating or see the Macy's window. Or go have hot cocoa."

"That might be nice. Really." She smiles warmly.

"I will pick you up for lunch and then we can do something after." He suggests.

She nods. "Maybe a late lunch? I have an errand to run."

"Whenever you like. Just tell me when to come." Almost as an afterthought, he offers to help her with her errand.

"I'm dropping off gifts for Carol. To Matt's office." She explains with a blush. It feels awkward that Pietro might be there.

He nods. "Oh. Well if you need help, just call me. Otherwise it might be best for me to meet you after. If would not want it to be awkward since he is my lawyer."

"I shouldn't be long. Maybe you could wait in the car?" She glances at his sister. "Then I'll be yours for the afternoon."

"As you wish." He wraps his arm around her and gives her a squeeze. "We should go. I have an appointment with Matt." He stands. "Would you like me to take french fries upstairs to throw away?"

She hugs him back. "No. You were very right about that. I will enjoy them."

He kisses her cheek. "I will see you Christmas Eve." With that, he takes his sister's hand and leads her back upstairs.

Wanda holds his hand tight. 'She was completely honest. I am surprised.'

'No. She wasn't. She loves him but did not say it.' He walks over to Bucky and tells him he will be back on Christmas Eve.

Bucky's eyes move to his wife. "Okay. Did you hear that, Carol?"

"Yep." Carol smiles. "Thank you, Pietro. Wanda."

Pietro nods at her. He is still angry. "Jess and I are friends now. Anything she wishes me to know she will tell me herself." He heads to the door.

Carol turns her head. It might as well be a slap.

Bucky scowls. "She was just trying to help."

"This kind of help I do not need. I will see you in a few days."

"Of course." Carol looks suitably ashamed.

Wanda puts her arm around her brother and they head out.

Bucky gives his wife a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just feel horrible. I wanted to help him but just hurt him instead." She rubs her face.

"I know. He'll get over it. It's just gonna take some time." He chuckles. "Blackmailing Matt to drop him as a client might have been the better way to go."

Carol pouts at him. "I don't like sneaky. That's not how I work."

"It was supposed to be a joke." He pouts back. "Besides, Matt probably wouldn't have agreed to it anyway."

"No, he wouldn't have." She kisses his nose. "I can't even convince myself to return his Christmas gift."

"Oh, Care." He presses his forehead against hers. "Should one of us check on Jess?"

She frowns. "He probably told her and now she hates me, too."

"Want me to go down with you?"

She groans and hides her face in his shoulder.

He sighs. "Come on." Keeping her close, he leads her to the stairs.

Carol follows, leading by the time they get to Jess's door. "Ladybug? You okay?"

Jess is on the computer again. She looks up and shrugs.

Bucky tries next. "Pietro says he's coming to see you Christmas Eve?"

"He's taking me out for the afternoon. A friend date, I guess." She shrugs again.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Carol goes to sit by Jess.

"Maybe." Jess frowns. "I just hope I don't hurt him again."

Bucky stays by the door. Coincidentally at the spot Wanda was before. "He knows what to expect now."

"Bat shit crazy?" Jess rests her head on Carol's shoulder.

"Friendship. Nothing more." Bucky corrects.

"And it'll be nice for the baby. My girls loved hearing Bucky's voice." She brushes hair off Jess's face. "Or so I'm told."

"And I'm sure it'll be nice getting out of the house for a bit." Bucky says.

Jess nods. "Nice to see something other than your fuzzy mug."

Carol chuckles. "Exactly."

Bucky joins in. "I'm just grateful I only have to see it when I look in the mirror."

"You know, there's a thing called a razor?"

"Is there? Never heard of it." He teases. "Is it something new like cell phones?"

"Funny." Jess rolls her eyes. "You should consider radio. You have the face for it."

"You mean there's something other than radio?" He takes it as a good sign that she's teasing him. He looks at Carol, silently asking if she still wants him there.

She nods him off.

Jess rolls her eyes again. "No clue why she married you, Barnes. Not one."

"Me, neither. Just happy she did." He looks out towards the stairs. "I think I hear Becky. I'll see you in a bit." He winks at Carol and heads up.

"Becky is the troublemaker." Jess murmurs.

"She sure is." Carol hugs her close. "But you know how it is with sisters."

Bucky smiles as he climbs the stairs. He just hopes their truce holds.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt was a little surprised when Pietro's visit ended up in him being kept as the guy's lawyer. Since then he's been waiting for Steve to call and either read him the riot act or drop him cold. He hasn't. By Christmas Eve, Matt decides to take the initiative. He calls Steve. 

It rings for a while before Steve picks. "Hello, Rogers."

"Hi, Steve. It's Matt Murdock. I'm just calling to wish my best client a Merry Christmas."

"Matt, I'd be worried about your business if I'm your best client."

"Are you kidding? You keep me on retainer and barely use me." He points out. "I'm pretty sure any lawyer would love that. So how is marriage treating you?"

"Good. I'm quite enjoying it. I'd recommend falling head over heels in love to anyone." He chuckles.

"We don't all get fairytale endings."

"Look, if this is about Carol? Don't let her scare you away from what you love. She's just scared, worried, and overprotective. Jess has been through a lot in her life and isn't always stable, from what I'm told." Steve tries to reassure Matt.

Matt chuckles. "The call was about Carol. The comment was actually about someone else, someone from a long time ago."

"I have one of those." Steve goes distant for a moment. "But you'll notice, I gave myself a second chance. While I'll always love her, I can love Loki too."

"You're one of the lucky ones. But if I ever meet another woman who can compare to her, then I will definitely give myself another chance." He assures Steve.

Steve smiles. "I'll admit, I needed a god to find someone close enough."

"So about Carol...And I apologize for the horrible segue." He scratches his head. "But can I look forward to making this call next year?"

Steve sighs. "Look, I don't care who you sleep with as long as you can still do your jobs. I mean, what kind of hypocrite would I be? Everything I know about you says you're a good man. If you've made a mistake, well, we all make some. Carol is, like I said, just overprotective. I mean, especially after chasing Jess around for a night trying to keep her from cutting herself? She's a bit in panic mode. It'll pass."

"For the record, I called Carol that night. I knew I couldn't give Jess what she needed." He sighs. "But thank you for your vote of confidence." 

"You know, I used to think that about Loki. Guess it's a different situation, though." Part of Steve had been hoping that maybe Matt had found himself a little happiness.

"Was that before or after you knew you loved him?"

"Yes." Steve chuckles.

Matt huffs out a laugh. "Well there's the difference. I know I don't love Jess. Not like that."

"Because of your shadow?"

"Partly. And because I know two other extraordinary women who have a bigger claim on my heart."

"Well, I suppose that's too bad for her, then." It reminds him of his own struggle with Bucky. "It's not my place to mess in your social life, but I do hope you're happy. Did you guys get the basket of crackers, jams, and cheese Loki sent for Christmas?"

"We did. Thank you. And please with him a Merry Christmas from us." Matt replies. "And if we don't see you before then, enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thank you. Just you wait, by the time I'm back, Carol will have apologized and this will all be over."

"We'll see. I'll let you get back to your festivities." Matt says good-bye and ends the call.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Christmas eve, Jess dresses to the nines. If Pietro is nice enough to take her out, she'll try to make everyone else jealous. Black leggings go under a red and black knee length sweater dress. Tall black leather boots hug her calves. It's mild enough to not need a coat but she still grabs a scarf and hat. She checks her make up three separate times. More than she ever did when they were actually dating.

Pietro arrives punctually. He is always either early or on time. When he sees her, it almost feels like a knife to his chest. "Hello, Jess. This is for you." He hands her a square box wrapped in blue paper with snowmen on it. Inside is a large, pleasant-smelling candle and crystal candle-holder. "Merry Christmas."

"Pietro, you need to stop getting me presents." She kisses his cheek, then holds out her own wrapped gift for him - a copy of George Orwell's 1984.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, thank you." She grabs the gifts she's meant to drop off.

"Your car?" He took the subway and ran the rest of the way.

"Yeah. Finally brought it over." She smiles and grabs the keys.

"Good." He follows her and gets into the passenger seat.

The gifts are placed securely in the back seat. "How's the tower?"

"It is decorated all prettily. Will you be joining us tomorrow?"

"No. I'm not prepared for the noise, sorry." She lightly taps the steering wheel.

"I understand." He looks out the window.

"Will you be okay?" It's meant to tease.

"I think I will manage. It will be difficult though." He deadpans.

She smiles. "If it gets terrible, you can come visit me for ice cream."

"I promise to text first. Then show up a minute later." He smiles.

"Perfect. Time for me to pull something on." She winks. And then they're pulling up at Matt's office. Jess takes a deep breath.

"You will be fine. You go in. Say hi. Drop off presents. Say I am in the car and go."

She nods. Her heart is beating fast. "I'll be five minutes." She takes the gifts and heads inside, heels clicking on the floor.

Karen's smiles pleasantly but feels like she's seen the woman before. "Hello, welcome to Nelson and Murdock. Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't, but I won't be here long." She holds out her hand. "Jessica Drew. Close personal friend of both Carol Danvers and Matt Murdock."

She takes it. "So you're the mysterious Jess Matt 's been talking about."

Foggy comes out of his office when he hears her name. "Hi. Foggy Nelson. And of course you're beautiful."

"Hello, Foggy. I've been telling Matt to give you my number." She smiles with a wink. "But I'm just here to play Santa."

Matt comes out of his office. "Jess? I see you've met the gang."

"So I have. Well. This is for you." She hands Karen a box with a pale blue toque. "This is yours." She hands Foggy a box with dark green mitts. "And for you." Matt gets two boxes, a knitted scarf in a deep red from Carol and a black mug (with Braille saying 'you are wonderful') and very rich, very pricey coffee. "Alright, I should be off. And yes, Carol knit them."

"Thank you. And please thank Carol and Bucky for us." Matt tells her.

"Holy shit." Karen mutters. "You're the woman from the coffee shop who hated Bucky Barnes. I knew I recognized you."

"Yeah, well. My best friend and I tend to hate each other's lovers. I'm mostly over it." She looks at Matt, heart racing. She tells herself this will be the last time she seeks him out. "Have a Happy Christmas." An awkward wave later, she escapes to the car.

Pietro looks at her when she gets in. "How did it go?"

"I feel like a moron." She holds her head.

"Because you love him, and he does not love you back." He can't look at her. "It will get easier."

"I don't love him." Her voice is fierce, tears stinging her eyes. "Why would I love an asshole who wouldn't even spend the night?" She swallows hard and starts driving.

"I do not know." Looking at the road he adds softly. "Maybe we want what we can't have."

She sighs. "You're probably right. I'm sorry."

"You cannot help what you feel. I cannot help what I feel." He shrugs. "I am hungry."

"Where would you like to eat?" She glances over. "Anywhere. My treat."

"No. I asked you out. It is my treat."

"You sure?"

He gives a small smile. "I am making you have my baby. Least I can do is buy you lunch."

"You are hardly making me." She pats his knee. "I chose to tell you."

"Have you been pregnant before?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." He looks at the world as it passes. "I insist on buying lunch. You choose the place."

"We thought my birth control would work." She reminds him gently. They finally end up at a small Vietnamese place because Jess decides she wants pho.

"Are you able to keep working?" Pietro asks after they've ordered.

Jess tilts her head. "For a while, I think. I've got enough even if I don't. From my SHIELD days."

"This is good. I am sure many people need your help." He sips on his water.

"Maybe." She pours more tea from the pot.

"The Avengers facility is almost done. I will work there when it is finished."

She smiles at him. "That's exciting. You'll be good for them, get rid of the old man vibe."

He snickers. "I do wish to go back to Sokovia before the baby is born. I do not know when I will have the chance again after. Have you ever been?"

"No. Are you thinking of a Sokovian name?" She leans forward. "Will you teach her the language?"

"I would like to. And I have not thought about names yet."

"Culture is important. And family. And home. I never had a home." Jess looks a little forlorn.

"I did. Until a bomb blew it away. Then all I had was Wanda." He rotates the glass of water. "I am not sure which is worse. Not knowing what you lost or remembering how much better it was."

Jess puts a hand over his. "Careful, tiger. You're starting to sound like me."

"Please don't call me that." He looks up at her. "Some things should remain in the past."

"I'm sorry." She had hoped the familiar term would cheer him.

He shrugs. "Vision is going to ask Wanda to marry her. We just don't know when."

"That's good, right?" She smiles. "Now we just need to find someone who actually deserves that big heart of yours."

"I believe she may be in your belly." He tries to grin.

She gently strokes his wrist. "May I propose something completely stupid?"

He's a little nervous now. "You may."

"I know it's settling for you, but would you be willing to give me the chance to fall in love with you?" She keeps her eyes on the table, afraid to look up.

A lump forms in his throat. "I cannot control what you feel any more than you can."

"I know when I make mistakes." Her voice is soft. "I never wanted to hurt you, not for a second. I care deeply for you. Maybe it can be enough?"

"If it was, we would still be together." He shakes his head. "No. To give hope would hurt both of us in the end. Let us remain friends as you wished."

"Okay, as long as you're happy." She pulls her hands back and tries to smile.

He tries to blink back tears and ends up rubbing them away. "Tell me about Matt. Why do you love him?"

"I don't." She turns her head, as though she can avoid looking at the emotion. "I don't love him. We had an arrangement, now it's over."

"Bullshit. You would not be so scared seeing him if it was only an arrangement." He lightly kicks her under the table. "I know you, Jess."

She frowns. "He doesn't want me, okay? He's not even remotely interested. He knew me straight away for the shit I am." She coughs and tries to blink away tears.

"That is not what I asked." He sighs. "Or maybe it is. Is this why you love him? Because he does not respect you?"

"He's done nothing but respect me. He's been so damn respectful I could choke on it. Polite to a fault. You've seen him in lawyer mode, I'm sure." She shakes her head. "Why do you want to know, Pietro, really? So you can go home and pick apart all the things you're not? Well you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I fucked that up. Do not dare compare yourself to anyone else." She slams a hand on the table and swallows. "Excuse me, I need to visit the loo." She gets up quickly.

"I was just curious." He says softly.

It takes her several minutes to calm down. When she returns, it's obvious she's touched up her make up. "I'm sorry. This is exactly why Carol doesn't want me going out right now."

"I think it is good for you to go out. And I am sorry I upset you." He isn't as sorry as he knows he should be. Part of him is happy she is hurting.

She rubs his hand as she sits back down. "Don't be. I deserve it."

The food comes then. Their talk turns to it and other food Jess likes.

"I have to admit, chips - French fries - have got to be my favourite. And it's interesting to see how they're served." She explains through mouthfuls of noodles. "Europe serves them with mayonnaise. The Canadians do this thing with cheese curds and gravy. My favourite will always be malt vinegar, though."

"Yes. I remember." He chuckles. "Mother does the same."

"It's good." She smiles.

"Yes but pizza is better. You can put anything you want on pizza."

"You can put anything you want on chips."

Pietro shakes his head. "Not the same thing."

"Better." She grins. "So much better."

"Pizza you can always eat with your hands." He rebuts.

"Same with chips." She chuckles.

He shakes his head and teases. "You were right. It would never have worked out between us."

She shrugs. "Should've known the second you didn't ask for vinegar."

He laughs. "Yes."

"You'll learn better one day." She jokes.

"One day." He drinks his water. "So what would you like to do after this?"

"I don't know. I think it's too warm for that skating you mentioned." She leans forward.

"We can go see the tree or go to see the Macy's windows."

She nods. "That would be fun."

He smiles. "This is good." He indicates the food. "But not as good as pizza." He winks.

"Don't make me kick your skinny Sokovian ass." Jess points at him.

"You will have to catch me first."

She raises her eyebrows. "I know you'll come back to me. I have something you want." She lightly pats her belly.

He chuckles. "This is true." He pays the check.

"I'm definitely hoping for a girl." She smiles shyly. "How about you?"

"I do not care so long as they are healthy."

Jess tilts her head. "Fair enough. I'll do my best."

"I know you will." He sets his napkin on the table. "Whenever you are ready."

"Let's go." She smiles and rises. "Wanda will get upset if I keep you too long."

"You are not wrong."

Jess nods, taking his arm. "She loves you fiercely. I would not want to come against her where you're involved."

"It is mutual." He walks her out. "We were all we had until this year."

"I killed the man I thought was all I had." She doesn't look at him. "It makes it hard to trust others."

"You were put into a position to trust him. And now you have Carol. For better or for worse."

She smiles sadly. "You make it sound like we're married. I hope you don't stay mad at her, she really was trying to look out for you. In her punch first, ask questions later way."

Pietro scowls. "She was cruel. She did it to share her anger not to help me."

Jess rubs his hand. "She believed it to be both." She sighs and opens the car.

He gets in and fastens his seat belt. "It would be easier to believe if she had waited a day."

"Do you wait when you get angry?" She shakes her head. "I fucked up a hell of a lot worse than she did. And she feels like shit for hurting you. Please consider forgiving her? For me?"

"I have considered it."

She kisses his cheek. "You're terrible."

"She ruined the wedding reception for me." He looks at his hands. "It was the first time I felt hopeful since Halloween."

Jess nods. "I'm sorry. Seeing she upset you, she came right home too. She wouldn't tell me why she was upset. Guess I understand now."

He frowns. "I was not nice when she told me."

"I don't blame you." She shakes her head. "It should've come from me, if anyone."

"I did not need to know. Matt had already told me you were friends."

She nods, looking down. "I guess you're right."

He looks up. "Light is green."

"Sorry." She tries to keep her focus on the road.

"I need time to forgive Carol. Just as I needed time to forgive you."

"It took a baby for you to forgive me." She finds a parking spot near Macy's and pulls in.

"I am sorry. I do not forgive easily." He scratches his beard. "It took a robot wanting to destroy the earth for me to forgive Tony Stark. I feel I'm making progress."

She sighs and looks at him. "You're a real prick, you know that? I hate to admit it's one of the things I like about you."

He chuckles and gets out of the car. He offers his arm to her. She takes it, wrapping both of hers around it. "Our poor child is going to have no clue how to forgive anyone, between the two of us."

"It is a good thing they will have Sam and Steve to show them."

"And you and Wanda to teach them love and loyalty."

"And you to teach them strength and independence."

"Auntie Carol would be a better source for that." She shakes her head.

"You are strong, Jess." He tells her, patting her hand. "Look at all you've survived."

"Look what you've survived, look what Carol's survived, look what Bucky's survived. I'm nothing special." She huffs a laugh. "Hell, I'm not even doing as well as Bucky and I've had nearly 5 years on him to get my shit together."

"There is a difference. He remembers his past. It is what has given him strength, stability." Pietro notes.

"And he has Steve. And Carol." Jess sighs.

"Yes. Steve is past. Carol is future. They help I'm sure." He stops at the first window. It's a scene from A Charlie Brown's Christmas. All of the Macy's windows are. "What was your Christmas tradition before? Did you spend it with Carol?"

"No. I always spend it by myself. Carol keeps trying to pull me out for it, but it's not my thing." She shrugs as she looks at the window.

"Yes. I have always found Christmas to be sad. But I like the lights."

"I like to spend it on my couch with ice cream, watching all the specials." She winks.

"Sounds nice," he says with a smile. "Every year it is a little different for me. The only constant is that Wanda is with me." He thinks back. "If we do not have to steal food or find shelter, it is a good year."

She squeezes his hand. "You never will again, if I have anything to say about it."

"Those days are past us I think." He shrugs. "I hope."

"I will support you and our baby." She assures him.

"You only need to help support baby if you want." He kisses her cheek.

"I just said I did." She nudges him. "I have money, let me spend it."

"I will not say no."

"Good."

He points to the window. "You have seen this special?"

She nods. "It's one of my favourites."

"We watched it with Vision. It is very Christian. But I like the music."

"Very Christian? You know Christmas is a Christian holiday, yeah?" She teases.

"Yes but I thought there was a war on Christmas." He furrows his brow. "That is what news and politicians say."

"Never listen to those idiots." She pokes his nose.

"Oh. Okay." He takes her hand and rubs it. "Your fingers are cold."

"Usually." She smiles. "Why else do you think I drink so much tea?"

"Hladne ruke, toplo srce." He remembers his mother saying that. "It means 'cold hands, warm heart'." 

She gently shoulders into him. "I've heard that. It's a bleeding lie. I just have poor circulation."

He laughs. "Well it was cold in Sokovia. Everyone had cold hands."

Jess laughs. "How does that work?"

"She used to say Sokovians had the warmest hearts of any people."

"Well, I only know two of you. I'd say it's true for you." Jess smiles.

"You are kind to say so." They move to the next window, trying their best to navigate the crowd of people also gathered. "So who is your favorite character - puppy? Kid with blanket? Psychiatrist girl?"

"I liked Schroeder, the kid on the piano." She points in the window. "Though I really get the loneliness of Charlie Brown."

Pietro holds out his arm with one finger pointing down. He moves it up and down, mimicking playing the piano like in the special as he sings 'ding ding ding' to the tune of Jingle Bells.

She lightly slaps his arm.

"It's one of funniest parts." He smiles. "I also like the dog playing different animals."

"You remind me of him, Snoopy. You're playful and adventurous." She pokes him. "And you dance like a loser."

"Do not. I am very good dancer."

"Don't fool yourself, kiddo." She grins.

He chuckles. "I think I am more like boy with blanket. He has sister who likes to tell him what to do."

"I could see you as Linus." She wraps her arm around his waist. "Just stick your thumb in your mouth."

He does it. "I am missing blanket."

Jess laughs. "You can use my hand."

He takes her hand and holds it against his cheek. Then he sucks his thumb. "Good likeness?"

"No, you're far too adorable." She teases.

He keeps holding her hand as they move to the next window. "They do not have things like this in Sokovia."

"Windows?" She raises an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes. "These displays."

"Oh." She chuckles. "What's Christmas like there?"

"There are lights and candles. But it is not so flashy."

"I'm over the flashy. That's why I like it at home." She leans against him as they view the last window.

"No more displays then. Perhaps a park. Or are you tired?"

"Maybe a tea to warm up?" She pouts at him.

"Sounds perfect." He looks around to see if there is a Starbucks or other coffee shop.

They find one, ordering the drinks and finding a table in the corner. Jess's eyes flick around the people inside, habit of years as a spy.

"It amazes me, the richness of this country." He looks around. "And the diversity. So many people in one place."

"It's pretty amazing." Jess agrees. "A little overwhelming sometimes, though."

"Yes. Definitely." He looks a little overwhelmed now.

Jess takes his hand and rubs it. "I'll return you to your other half, soon."

He nods. "I must seem so pathetic, needing my sister so."

"I think it's sweet. Linus." She smiles.

He smiles back and sips on his coffee.

"It must be so hard on either of you when the other is dating someone." True to her word, her tea seems to be mostly for her fingers. "I mean, you've had boyfriends and girlfriends before, right?"

"I have had girlfriends. Vision is Wanda's first real boyfriend."

Jess nods. "Is it hard for you?"

He nods. "But now I understand how she has felt."

"She knew that before all things, you are her brother?" Jess glances at their hands. "That your love is unconditional?"

"Yes. But it is difficult still."

She meets his eyes. "I'll do what I can to help you through."

"That is kind of you." He sips at his coffee.

"Isn't that what friends are for?"

He nods.

Jess smiles with a sigh. "I suppose we should get going."

"Yes. Traffic is bad." He gets up and puts on his jacket.

Picking up her tea, Jess leads the way out, holding the door for Pietro and a couple going in.

"Thank you." They head back to the car. "You can just go to Carol's. I will run to the tower."

"Are you sure? I don't mind dropping you off. It's an excuse to spend a little longer with you."

"Lady's choice. But if you take me to Carol's, I will tell her I forgive her."

Jess groans. "You know just how to make me do what you want."

He laughs. "You will still get me longer since I will be going inside."

"I guess that's true. And I'll see you more, right?" She glances at him.

He nods. "Of course." He wants to ask her what she is doing New Year's Eve, but decides that is dangerous territory.

As they pull up to the house, Jess parks then takes Pietro's hand. "Thank you. This is the happiest I've felt in a while."

"I am glad." He kisses her hand. "Let us go in and make Carol feel a little better."

She nods. "You're going to make her Christmas."

They get out of the car and walk up to the house. Pietro is suddenly nervous. He hopes he can sound sincere.

Jess doesn't bother to knock, just letting them in. The house smells good, Bucky is clearly cooking something. "I'm back!"

"Just in time." Bucky says. He walks over bringing an oatmeal cookie. "Hi, Pietro." He cuts the cookie in half. "Taste this."

"Oatmeal isn't terribly Christmas." Jess teases as she takes a half.

"Shut up and taste it. You can help me decorate the sugar cookies once they've cooled."

"Do I look like your bitch?"

"Nope, you look like mine." Carol comes from the kitchen, too. "Hello, Pietro."

He swallows his bite of cookie. "Hello, Carol." He walks to her, telling Bucky the cookie is good as he passes. Taking Carol's hands in his, he looks up into her eyes. "I know you thought you were doing good. I forgive you the pain you caused me."

"Oh, sweetie." She wraps her arms around him. "I really am sorry. It was horribly thoughtless of me and I'd offer to let you punch me but we both know I'll hardly feel it."

He hugs her back. "It is fine. Matt is remaining as my lawyer."

Bucky is relieved. Although he and Carol still need to have the conversation about whether Matt will remain his lawyer.

"If you're sure." She nods and pulls back while still holding his arms. "I want everything fair to both of you. I hope for the best for this child."

"As do I. And I believe Matt can be fair." He turns to Bucky. "There are more cookies?"

The baker smiles. "Sure are. Come and take some for Wanda."

Jess nods, following slowly. "I trust Pietro. And Matt. They will take care of her."

Carol looks at her and nods, an arm going around her waist.

Pietro looks back at the mother-to-be. "As will you when you visit."

"I will spoil her rotten. She'll be lacking nothing." Jess winks.

"Not too rotten. She should be respectful." He follows Bucky to the kitchen.

"That's your job." Jess chuckles as she goes to take a chair. "I'll be teaching her useful skills like how to fake a passport and how to kill a man with two touches."

He nods. "Useful skills."

"Well, I can't guarantee she'll be strong enough to break a neck with her hands."

Carol points at Jess. "Bucky, you catching this? All I've threatened to teach is baseball."

Bucky is putting a small assortment of cookies in a bag. "We'll bring most of these over tomorrow." He turns to Carol. "Yes, I'm catching this. And you've also said you'd teach them to fly." He puts the bag in front of Pietro. "I figure we can handle self-defense training together."

"Honey, we're starting the next generation of Avengers." Carol tilts her head. "They'll need more than self defense."

He hugs her from behind. "And we'll send them to experts to learn the rest." He kisses her neck.

"I am the expert." She squirms against him.

Jess sighs and looks at Pietro. "It gets worse."

Bucky ignores her. "In weapons? Losing a tail? Creating fake credentials?"

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Did you forget to tell him what you did for the air force?"

"She was a pilot." Bucky looks at her. "Right?"

"Oh, well mostly. There were one or two missions behind enemy lines. I'm certainly not Jess or Natasha." Carol waves it off.

Eyebrow raised, Bucky lets her go when he hears the girls start to cry. A voice comes from another room. "I got it."

"Thanks, Trace!" Carol calls. "I should probably check anyway."

"I should go." Pietro kisses Carol's cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

Carol nods. "Make sure Steve doesn't go nuts on dinner prep before we get there."

"I will do my best." He smiles.

Jess rises to give Pietro a tight hug. "Call me, if you need a friend."

"And you must do the same." He shakes Bucky's hand and takes the bag of cookies. After verifying he has the present from Jess in his pocket, he says a final good-bye and runs home.

Carol smiles. "That was nice." There's another cry. "Right. Helping Tracy. Right back."

Bucky looks at Jess. "Did you have a good visit?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, mostly. I think."

"Good." He looks at the next recipe. "Wanna help me make gingerbread men? Please? Before Carol tries to help?"

Jess laughs. "Who do you think taught me to bake?"

"Oh I'm in trouble." He laughs. "Maybe you can keep her occupied."

Jess grins as she rises. "I lied, it was actually Clint. I'm halfway decent. I tried to help Carol once but it ended in tears."

He laughs harder. "Ya got me. You don't have to help if you don't want. But I'd love to have it."

"This dough needs more ginger." That's certainly the Brit in her. "She ever tell you about the burnt runny egg?"

"Yeah. I still don't see how that's possible."

"It was when we first met. I was silly enough not to watch her. I told her to put some oil in the pan. She filled it. And the heat was on full. And, well, there was a small fire." Jess chuckles.

"It's no wonder she mainly eats salad."

Jess nods. "Once we got the egg out, the outside was black but the middle raw due to basically being flash fried."

"Oh God." Carol groans, Becky in her arms. "He's going to divorce me now."

"Not a chance." Bucky assures her as he flours the surface. "There's a reason I do the cooking and you do the heavy lifting."

"You hear that, Becky? Daddy thinks you're heavy." Carol chuckles.

Tracy comes in with Lina. "They will be soon. Let's go see what daddy and Aunt Jess are doing."

Jess steals a tiny piece of dough for each little girl to gum up. "Are you kidding? These little angels will be able to fly."

"Talk about having to baby proof the house." Bucky says as he gets the dough to the right thickness. "I really hope they don't start flying till 7 or 8."

"-teen." Carol corrects him. "Puberty first, then super powers."

"Nope." Bucky reasons. "Better they get their super powers before they start hating us."

"My babies will never hate us." Carol sticks out her tongue.

He gives her a look. "Yeah. You don't remember your teen years, do you."

She winks. "I still haven't forgiven my father."

"Aaah." Lina points at Bucky.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "That's right. You love me now."

Jess nods. "Don't worry, sweetie, auntie Jess will help you rebel against daddy."

"Just don't let her get into drugs." He requests.

"Ugh. Horrid stuff. No, I'll teach her to be a tea and coffee snob." Jess chuckles.

"That I can handle." He gets the Star Wars cookie cutters and starts cutting out shapes and setting them on the baking sheet.

Jess helps to spread them out and change over sheets as he fills them. "I hope the girls are trekkies."

Carol throws a burp towel at her. "Traitor."

Jess laughs. "For that? I hope they like Stargate.'

"I don't think I know that one." Bucky says. "And I don't see why they can't be into all three."

Carol's mouth drops open and she stares at her husband.

Tracy smiles. "I bet they're going to be into Barbie and Disney Princesses."

"Ew." Jess shakes her head. "Even I won't go that far."

"Hey, Snow White was pretty amazing." Bucky says. "That evil queen was scary."

"You know, she's saved by the bear in the original version. Not a prince." Jess points out.

"Even better."

"And the little mermaid actually dies." Carol rocks Becky. "They started as morality tales, not fantasy fodder."

Bucky re-rolls the dough. "And Sleeping Beauty woke to find twins suckling at her breasts."

"Cute." Carol moves to kiss his cheek. "But I was hoping for a prince charming."

"Those don't exist." Tracy says.

"I don't know." She tilts Bucky's chin to kiss him.

Becky squeals joyfully as she's caught between her parents.

"Oh you want one, too?" Bucky kisses her cheek.

The little hand reaches for his face.

"See? Everybody loves daddy."

He peppers that little hand with kisses.

"Gross." Jess declares. "I'm going to go lock myself in the bathroom a while."

"Aaaa!" Lina says, looking very jealous.

Carol laughs. "Daddy is in high demand."

Chewie looks up from her place on the back of the couch as Bucky goes to Lina and gives her kisses, too.

Jess lightly slaps Bucky's ass on her way past. "Be nice to these ladies." She heads down to start herself a bath. She has a lot to think about.

Carol rubs her neck as her friend leaves. She waits until Jess is out of earshot for her question. "Is Pietro a good idea?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "A good idea? What do you mean?"

"I mean is she ready to jump back into this?" She strokes Becky's cheek. "I don't want to see either hurt."

He nods. "I don't know. But then I don't really know what they're jumping into."

"That's fair." Carol licks her lips and looks down.

Tracy gently bumps against her. "Stop worrying. They're adults."

"It's not just their lives." Carol points out.

She gives her a look. "Go ask Jess if you're so worried."

"Maybe after. She probably needs the me time." She hugs Becky close, looking rather insecure.

Bucky finishes cutting the last of the cookies and puts the first batch in the oven. "So are we doing presents tonight or tomorrow morning?"

Carol shrugs. "What did your family do?"

"Midnight mass. Sleep, or try to. Then open presents, what little we had, in the morning."

"Us too." Carol smiles. "I'm all for skipping mass, though."

"Amen to that." Tracy says, making Bucky chuckle.

"Maybe instead we watch one of those Christmas cartoons." Bucky suggests.

"I have the Star Wars Christmas special on tape." It's hard to tell whether or not that's a threat.

"No." Tracy declares. "I suggest either Charlie Brown or Grinch."

Carol nods. "Jess loves Charlie Brown."

"We'll watch that then." Bucky decides. "We can make some hot cocoa."

"And nibble on cookies?" Carol is looking forward to it.

"Yep." He starts cleaning up.

Carol moves to help him with her one free hand.

"It's okay, doll. I got it."

"You sure? We'll go put the girls back down, then." She nods at Tracy. "You want to order pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good. You two choose."

"All the meat? I like all the meat with extra bacon." Carol looks for her phone.

"Will Jess be okay with that?" Tracy asks.

"She prefers vegetarian." Carol admits. "One of each? Is that enough, Buck?"

"Make them large, and it should be fine." 

Carol nods and places the order. Tracy takes Lina back to the nursery. Once the pizza is called in, Carol follows with Becky.

"Your girls are beautiful, Carol."

"Thank you. I think they get it all from Bucky." She lays Becky down and strokes her hair.

"Oh they definitely get part of it from you." She pulls Carol into a hug. "Maybe you should go for a flight."

"Yeah. I need to clear my head." She leans in. "Could you check on Jess?"

"Sure." Tracy leans up and kisses her head. Then she heads downstairs.

Soft jazz can be heard through the bathroom door. Getting closer, soft moaning can be heard, a certain name "Matt" off her lips. It's quickly obvious that she's taking some real personal time. Tracy turns around and heads back upstairs.

Carol's sitting on the windowsill, having not quite gotten outside yet.

"I don't think you have to worry about Jess going for the kid again." Tracy says.

"Hmmn?" Carol looks over.

"She's having some alone time while thinking of Matt." She shakes her head. "Good thing you sent me and not Buck."

Carol snorts. "Oh Lord, I'm sorry." She covers her mouth with both hands, trying to stop the giggle.

"You should be. I'm traumatized now." Tracy teases. "Go fly. I'll make sure Bucky doesn't interrupt her."

"Yeah." She gives Tracy a quick hug before flipping out the window.


	176. Christmas Eve with the Barnses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve with the Barnses and then in the tower leading into Christmas day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's first gift - http://allwome.imgix.net/content/eh/k1/ju7u0hco.jpg?w=400

Tracy walks to the kitchen and asks Bucky to make her some decaf.

It's another 20 minutes before Jess walks up to join them. She's in shorts and a tank top and drying her hair out with a towel. "Where's Carol?"

"Flying." Tracy smiles. "Feel better?"

"A little." She shrugs and puts down her towel.

Bucky is back with the cookies. "We're gonna have pizza for dinner. Then have cocoa and cookies while watching Charlie Brown. Cool?"

"Yeah, yeah great." Jess sounds tired. "We'll be one big cozy family."

"Well, gee, it isn't _that_ exciting." Bucky tells her sarcastically.

She pokes his chest. "Shut up, Barnes."

"Shutting up. You want decaf?"

"No. I'll just grab some water. Thank you." Jess looks for a glass.

The girls start to cry, and Bucky immediately starts towards the nursery. "I got it, Trace. They just need changing."

Jess watches him as he goes. She wonders if Pietro will be as attentive to their child. Then she thinks what a horrible father Matt would be and it makes her smile, just a little.

"What are you grinning about?" Tracy asks.

"Hmmn? Nothing. Just something Pietro did earlier." She looks down at her cup.

"Everything okay there? No misunderstandings this time?"

"Honestly?" She shakes her head. "Better than any date we had when we were an item."

"Sometimes the physical shit gets in the way." Tracy notes. She smiles when the girls stop crying.

Jess smiles sadly. "And sometimes it's all you get."

"Which happens when that's all you ask for." Tracy looks at her. "I've been there, Jess. For a long time sex was all I asked for. And it's all I got."

"I don't need a life lesson. I've got one." She pats her belly. "This girl is done with sex."

Tracy laughs. "Oh, honey. Wait till you get to your late 30s."

She raises a hand. "And God so granteth me a dildo."

"Not the same thing. But good luck." She salutes with her empty coffee mug.

"True. The dildo is far less likely to leave me disappointed." She sighs.

"Dildo won't keep you warm at night, either. But I hope it works out for you."

"Neither do men." She throws her glass at the sink, just a tad too hard.

"Woah!" Bucky calls from behind them. "Everything okay?" He rushes to the sink to make sure none of the pieces made it to the ground or on any of the cookies.

"My fault." Tracy says.

"I'll buy you a new one." Jess clenches her fist and heads toward the door.

Bucky runs after her. "Hey. Hey." He pulls her into a hug. "I don't give a shit about the glass."

Jess bursts into tears, burying her face against his chest.

"It's okay." He pets her hair. "It's gonna be okay."

"Can I go out? I want to go out. I want to look at the city lights." Her voice is still choked with tears.

"Of course. You want company?" He slowly lets her go.

"I'm sorry." Tracy says. "I'm an asshole."

"No." She shakes her head. "I promise I'll be back by ten, so Carol won't worry. I'll just stick to walls and drift. No crime tonight."

Bucky nods. "We'll keep the pizza out for you. I promise to only eat half. And we'd really like you here for the cocoa. But if you don't make it, we'll understand."

"I'll try." She pushes the hair off her face then pulls away from him. "It's not you, Tracy. It's my crappy life." With that she heads to the door, walking out like anyone would.

Tracy plops down on the sofa. "No matter how I try, I only fuck things up more with her."

Bucky kneels in front of her and takes her hands. "It'll get better. She just needs time."

They hear a noise from the back of the house, Carol climbing back in the window then checking on the twins.

He goes to tell her what happened. "She promised she'd be back by 10. So try not to worry until then."

Carol groans and rubs her forehead with one hand. "Jesus Christ, Jess."

"Tracy is blaming herself. And I'm starting to think we need to coerce Jess into seeing a psychiatrist."

"Yeah, me too. We should ask yours if she has any suggestions." Carol pulls him into a hug.

"I will next time I see her." He sighs as he holds her. When he fell in love with Carol, he hadn't realized all the baggage he'd be getting with her. It's only fair, though, what with his own baggage piled up in the tower.

She leans up to kiss him. "I'm so sorry, honey. She's never been this bad before."

"Well she's never been pregnant before." The oven time dings. He gives her one last kiss before going to take the last of the cookies out.

Carol sighs. She never thought she'd like married life, but she didn't think it would be Jess causing all her problems. She goes out to sit with Tracy.

The older woman leans against her. "I fucked up again. I'm sorry. Maybe I should move out while Jess is here."

"Not a chance. She gets set off by just about everything right now, so I refuse to believe it's your fault." She gives Tracy a hug. "She just spent the day with her ex who got her pregnant, and who until he heard essentially hated her. That might be a part of it."

"And I thought _my_ life used to be complicated."

"Hey, on the bright side you weren't the one who threatened the life of her most recent lover." Carol rubs her head.

"If you were in his shoes and you knew she felt more for you than you did for her, what would you do?" 

"I wouldn't wait for her best friend to threaten so it looked like I was scared off." Carol sighs. "I know, it's karma but I just keep hoping she'll finally catch a break."

"Do you know whatever happened to the first guy?"

Carol looks over. "Which first guy?"

"The guy between Pietro and Matt." Tracy reminds her that Jess had taken up with a lover before the big intro dinner to the lawyer.

"Oh. Some guy from a bar. Darrel something. She dropped him pretty fast when Matt came along." She looks at her hands. "She really seems to like him."

"Matt? Doesn't matter now that you scared him off."

"Yeah. I'm wondering if I can fix that." She puts her head on her hand.

"You can't make him feel what he doesn't." Tracy reminds her.

Carol sighs again. "But I can rip his stupid spine from his stupid body. What's the use of powers if I can't help the people I love?"

Tracy gives her a look. "That won't help anyone you love."

"That is exactly my point." Carol slaps one hand against the other. "Strength can't mend a broken heart, flight won't lift her spirits, photon blasts won't disintegrate her fears."

"No it won't. Only time will."

"Fuck time." Carol groans.

"Now that would be interesting." Tracy purposely misinterprets.

Carol lightly punches her arm.

"Hey, don't abuse the old woman." She pokes Carol's arm. "Or I'll tell your husband."

"I'll just abuse him, too." Carol teases. "He needs it."

"You're terrible. That's why I love you."

"Heh. Thanks."

The pizza arrives. Bucky sets the table as Carol pays.

Carol heads over. "This better be damn good."

Bucky rolls his eyes and sets the drinks down. "Well eat up, doll."

"Thanks." She takes her seat and a slice, picking at the toppings.

Bucky grabs a slice of the meat one and stuffs half of it into his mouth.

Tracy also goes for the meat one. Her bites are far more delicate.

"You need to chew, honey." Carol reminds Bucky gently.

"I am chewin'." Only his mouth is full of pizza, so it's hard to make out what he's saying.

She gives him a look. "If you choke, I'm not saving you. No more saving tonight. I'm done."

He salutes as he chews.

She rolls her eyes and focuses on her own slice. She reminds herself not to worry.

When he finally swallows, Bucky starts talking about tomorrow. "Hey, Care, do you want to fly to the tower? And I'll drive Tracy and the girls.

"Will you be able to handle them?" She winks at Tracy.

"I'm sure Tracy will keep me in line."

Carol nods. "I'll bet."

He goes for a veggie slice next.

"I told Jess she didn't have to come with, but now I'm wondering if that was wise."

After wiping his mouth, Bucky reminds her that making Jess do something will only guarantee that she'll hate it. "We don't have to stay at the tower long if you don't want. Just to eat and open presents."

Carol shakes her head. "That's not fair to you. You're losing Steve for a month."

He shrugs. "We all have to make sacrifices."

"Exactly. Not just you." Carol meets his eyes.

He gives a small smile. "Maybe I'll stay a little longer and take the subway back."

"Call me. I'll pick you up." She leans in for a kiss.

"You're the best."

Carol smiles. "And you haven't even seen your Christmas present yet."

He smiles back with a look that tells her his mind has gone to a sexual place.

She leans in to whisper in his ear. "Well, that's one of your presents."

"You really are the best."

"And what am I?" Tracy asks. "Chopped liver?"

Bucky kisses her cheek. "Second best."

"Liar." But she's smiling.

Carol reaches for her hand. "You're falling for his charms again. I warned you about that."

"I can't help it. You married a flatterer."

"How else do you think he got my pants off?" Carol giggles.

"Don't believe her, Tracy. She seduced me." Bucky grabs another slice.

"Only the first six times." Carol defends. "Honestly. I'm not that bad."

"You're both bad." Tracy tells them. "Which is probably why you're perfect for each other."

"Perfect?" Carol wiggles her eyebrows at Bucky.

He grins back. "I heard her. She said perfect."

"Come kiss me, Mr perfect." She tugs him over. He leans over and kisses her. Becky starts to cry.

Bucky sighs. "It's like they know."

Carol groans. "I'll get her."

In the cribs, Becky is crying as Lina looks at her. When they see Carol, they both reach out to her.

"Oh, children." She picks up Becky first and balances her on her hip as she manages to scoop Lina up, too. "Mommy needs daddy time too, you know." She carries them out to the living room. "Buck? Could you grab a blanket?"

"Sure thing." He goes to get one.

Lina reaches out to him as he passes. "Aaah."

"Thanks." She smiles and waits for him to lay it on the floor.

Tracy helps him spread it out.

Carol lays the girls down on their backs. "Here we go, easy."

Bucky gets their rattles. He shakes them above their heads. "You want it?"

"Be glad they don't have my strength yet." Carol teases.

"Oh I am."

Tracy is cleaning up the pizza stuff, leaving the veggie one out. She puts the plates in the dishwasher then comes to sit on the couch and enjoy the family.

"Look at the fat little tummies, though." Carol tickles the girls.

They laugh. Lina looks for her father and reaches out to him. He takes her hand. "I'm right here, beautiful."

Carol smiles and leans against Bucky. "We have such good girls."

"We sure do. I bet Santa is very impressed." He shakes Lina's hand.

"If only their daddy were as good." Carol grins.

"Yep. I'm getting coal in my stocking for sure." He winks at Carol.

"Wasn't coal valued and expensive in your day?" Carol teases.

"Yep. It's why I always tried to get it. But invariably Santa always left me a candy cane." Bucky frowns. The he gives her a little shrug. "I was a kid. I wanted toys like the rich kids got."

"I wanted cool toys like my brothers got. There were never a lot, but that inevitable doll always depressed me." Carol shrugs. "Just once I wanted a ball glove or a science kit."

"I liked dolls." Tracy says. "I'd send them on adventures. There were great love affairs and betrayal. But my favorite gift from Santa was roller skates."

Carol smiles. "That did happen. My best presents, though? Were the books about Captain America and his adventures."

Bucky takes her hand. "And now you're living them. Wonder what that little girl would have thought of that."

Carol gives him a hug. "I think you know."

They share a few more memories with each other. Then it's time for Carol to feed the girls. Bucky gets up to make the hot chocolate, making enough for four in case Jess comes back early.

Carol sighs as she puts the girls back down on the blanket, sitting with them.

Bucky brings the mugs complete with tiny marshmallows. He holds his up. "To our first Christmas together, even if we are one short."

Tracy clinks her cup against theirs with a nod.

Carol holds hers up. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."

Bucky kisses her cheek before taking a sip. "Guess I better put in the show." He gets up to do just that.

When he sits back down, Carol rests against his legs, keeping their daughters close. It's almost perfect. If only Jess were okay.

Tracy heads to her room after it ends. She has some phone calls she wants to make to old friends and colleagues.

Bucky runs his hand through Carol's hair. "We should probably put the girls in their cribs."

"Probably." She rests her head against his knee. "I love you Bucky-bear."

"I love you, doll."

"Let's put the girls down and I can give you your first gift." She winks up at him.

He smiles at that. Gently, he picks up Lina and takes her to her crib.

Carol follows with Becky, kissing her head as she lays her down. "Such sweet girls."

Bucky puts his arm around Carol. "Never thought I could love anyone more than you and Steve. And them you gave me these two."

She leans into him. "I'll never top this Christmas gift, will I?"

"Never. But I don't mind you trying." He kisses her.

"I bet you don't." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"So about your present..." He looks uncertain. "I mean, obviously I can't top this."

She kisses him gently. "All I wanted was my family and a ticket to the new Star Wars movie."

"So you don't want what I got you?"

"I'm sure I'll love it." She kisses him again. "Even if it's not what I asked for."

"You asked for something?" Either he's a really good actor or he forgot.

She lightly punches his shoulder. "Just take me to bed, Mr Danvers. I could use the distraction."

He picks her up and carries her. Then he lays her gently on the bed.

On his pillow, there's a present wrapped in shiny green paper. Carol taps it. "Didn't think you'd want to open this in front of the others."

He smiles and sits on the bed to open it. Surprisingly he doesn't rip it as violently as one would think. From inside the box, he pulls out very thin very see-through red lingerie complete with stockings. He whistles. "Something tells me I'll be even more impressed when you put it on."

Carol smiles and takes it gently from his hands. "Should I show you now?"

"Please."

She slips into the bathroom to change. She steps out, stockings to her thighs, lace covering most of her torso except for windows over her belly and between her breasts. Her c-section scar is only just visible, but it's fading more each day and she's becoming more comfortable. She poses with her arm up. "So?"

He wolf whistles. "Who needs Santa?" He stands and walks to her. "I still can't believe you're mine."

"Yeah, you're pretty damn lucky." She uses her knuckle to trace down his nose.

"Luckiest guy in the world." He keeps staring. "Geez, I don't want to touch you for fear of making you disappear or something. You're so perfect."

Carol laughs. "Oh, honey, you know better than that." She takes his hand, leading it to her hip.

"Sometimes I get scared that this is just a dream and I'll wake up back with Hydra."

"No way, you're mine now." She presses herself against him while claiming his lips.

That's all it takes. Bucky is kissing her hungrily now but also with a surprising gentleness. He pulls away. "I got something for you, too. Give me a moment." He takes another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Carol glances after him, curious what he's got in mind.

When he finally comes out, he's naked except for what looks like a present covering his cock. He stands, hands on his hips. "Merry Christmas, doll."

"Oh my God. You did not." She covers her mouth, giggling.

"Oh I did. Wanna open it?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"You know I do." She grins and bends so she can peek in when she opens the lid. "Oh. It's so big!"

He laughs. "No small present for my girl."

She rises. "And just how do I get it out without hurting you?"

He snaps a string at his hip. "Just pull down."

"No paper cuts? A paper cut penis would be terrible for the holidays." She begins to pull.

He laughs. "I trust you."

She gets it off with a final tug. "I like it much better unwrapped."

He kisses her. "Next year I'll try for more sexy."

"Edible glitter." She suggests before nibbling at his throat.

"Noted."

"Or dip yourself in chocolate." Her lips surround his Adams apple and she sucks roughly.

A moan rumbles in his throat. "Is it bad that I don't want you out of your get-up? Well maybe except the panties."

Carol chuckles. "Mmn-mmn. I was hoping you'd enjoy it."

"I'm enjoying it immensely." He kisses her slowly.

She pushes him back toward the wall, continuing to rub her body against him. "You're so big and strong and well-toned. You must work hard to have such a beautiful body, Sergeant."

"I do, Colonel. You're obviously no stranger to the gym."

"Well, I need to stay competitive. Plus I've still got a little baby bump to work off." She smiles and pulls back, stepping backwards to the bed.

"Can't even tell."

"Liar." She smiles and pulls herself onto the bed.

He climbs on top of her. "You are my wettest dreams come true."

"You say that to all the girls." She teases, her hands gripping his ass.

"Not true." He kisses her neck. "Just you."

She guides his head lower. "A sweet talker like you? I don't believe that."

He kisses the exposed skin between her breasts and down her belly.

Carol moans softly, arching toward him. "I do love that mouth." Her hands move up to his hair and tangle in.

The first time that mouth moves to kiss through her lingerie it's to kiss her scar. It's a bit weird, compared to her normal skin, but still lovely how his lips tickle and the scruff on his chin touches her pubic mound.

He pulls her underwear down to her knees.

Carol laughs. "Oh, my needy boy. Come have your fill."

He pushes her legs apart and kisses her clit. His tongue takes a forceful taste.

Her fingers tense in his hair as she tosses her head back against the pillow with a gasp. "Bucky!"

He responds by sucking on her labia. His lips then kiss up her body. When he reaches her mouth, he pushes into her. She kisses him slowly and hungrily. Her hands curl around his neck as her hips push up against him eagerly. When he's not kissing her, his eyes are drinking her in. He tries going harder, pushing deep into her.

"Bucky." Carol keeps her kisses along his jaw. He feels so good inside her, her thighs press against him with her desire. "Bucky, just a little to your right."

He moves and thrusts in hard. "There?"

"Perfect." She moans happily.

He sucks on her throat as he continues. "Fuck. Care." He bites her earlobe.

She gasps, she's getting to that noisy stage of hers. "Bucky, Bucky!"

He's grunting with each push. He won't be able to hold out much longer.

"Bucky!" Her fingers dig into his back and her head falls back as pleasure takes over.

"Fuck!" He comes a moment after as the bed bangs against the wall. He stills, panting against her neck.

Carol laughs softly as she relaxes into the bed, her arms falling to the side.

He kisses just behind her ear. "You're amazing."

"Yeah. You're not bad, yourself." She smiles up at him.

He kisses her. Then he pulls away to get another look at her. "So freaking beautiful."

Carol presses her hand to his cheek. "And crazy lucky."

He kisses her. "I'm guessing you'll want to get up to wait for Jess."

"When'd you pick up telepathy?"

His fingers brush back her hair. "Didn't have to. I know my wife well enough." There's another kiss before he sighs and rolls off her.

She rolls against his side. "But I can wait here. Where I'm comfy and loved."

"That you are." He kisses her head. "But I'm gonna need you to cover up if you go out to talk to her."

"What, no peep show?" She teases before sobering up. "I'll grab something, promise."

"Thanks. And sorry. I know you both may not care, but I'd like this to be just for me." When he says 'this', his hand moves over her torso.

"It's yours, honey." She leans in to kiss him tenderly.

"Best Christmas ever." He sighs and holds her against him.

She smiles as she nuzzles close. "First of many."

He nods. He hopes next year Jess will be with them. Maybe even Pietro and the new baby.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda falls asleep while watching Christmas movies with several others in the tower. She's quite cozy in the chair as everyone leaves.

Vision gently picks her up and takes her to her room. He does his best not to disturb her on the way.

She nuzzles against him, eyes opening at the new brightness of the hall lights. "It is over?"

"Yes. Everyone has gone to bed." He says it quietly.

"So it is not Christmas yet." She yawns. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like what?"

"Christmas, silly. I already know you like me in your arms." Wanda smiles at him.

"I don't know yet. Ask me again in 24 hours." Vision feels like he should experience the entire day before forming an opinion.

She leans in to kiss him. "I will. But first, I need more sleep. With you."

"Then that is what you shall have." He phases into her room and lays her gently on the bed. He takes her shoes off of her then starts undressing her.

"Mmn." She shifts to help him. "You do not need to. Unless you plan to press your naked self against me."

"That can be arranged." He gets her down to her underwear.

She smiles up at him while stretching. "I would offer more, but I am sleepy."

"It's enough." He undresses and slips into bed next to her.

Curling up against him, she presses her hands to his chest. "I feel honoured that you spend your first Christmas in my arms."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."

"I love you." She kisses him.

His fingers move hair away from her face. "I love you."

She tucks her head under his chin and it seems like only an instant before she's waking warm, with the scent of cooking bacon in the air.

"Good morning. And Merry Christmas." Vision says quietly.

"Hi." She looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hello, Wanda. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a dream." She yawns and caresses his face. "Smells like someone is making breakfast."

"Steve."

"Of course. Father is so caring for us." She stretches and sits up.

He watches her with a smile. "So far Christmas does not feel different, but I like it very much."

"Maybe, if you are good, I will wear a Santa hat for you." She winks.

He tilts his head. "Will you be wearing anything else?"

She grins. "A rather happy smile?"

He considers it. "I think I would like that very much."

"Good. I want breakfast. This is the first Christmas I have been sure I would eat to my fill and I wish to take advantage." She giggles and rises, moving to change to fresh clothing.

Vision takes a quick shower and accompanies her to the kitchen.

Wanda gives Steve a kiss on the cheek as she steals a piece of bacon. "Good morning father."

Steve smiles. "Waffles will be up in a moment."

"Is Loki not up yet?" Vision asks.

"He'll wander out when he gets hungry." Steve chuckles. "He likes curling in my warm spot for an extra half hour."

"Does he not find it lonely?"

Steve shakes his head. "He knows he's getting up to tea and breakfast."

"Ah." He looks around. "Is there anything I may help with?"

"Ah." Steve looks around. "We're doing buffet style, so maybe just make sure everything's out on the counter?"

"Of course." He lays out the food in the most efficient manner.

Soon Steve is adding a huge plate of waffles. "Alright, dig in, kids."

Wanda takes a plate, filling it with waffles, fruit, and whipped cream.

Vision takes a little of everything.

Pietro appears suddenly. "Smells good. Merry Christmas, all." He gives his sister a kiss on the cheek then goes to serve himself.

Wanda smiles as she goes to take a seat. "You have not told me of your date with Jess."

"It was nice. Sad at times, but generally nice."

She looks at him as she nibbles some pineapple. "Is she okay? Are you?"

"She is heartbroken." Pietro says. He glances at Steve. "I have mixed feelings about this."

It's Steve's turn to look up. "Is this about what Carol was upset about at the wedding?"

"Yes."

Steve nods. "Matt called me. She doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell."

His mixed feelings only become more mixed. "I am not sure whether to be happy or sad."

"Do not feel anything. It is not your problem." Wanda holds out a strawberry for him.

He takes it as Loki walks in. The cats are behind him.

"Morning. Tea?"

"Kiss first." Steve pulls him into a tight hug and gives him a movie-worthy kiss.

"Mmm." Loki smiles. "Good morning, husband."

Steve kisses his nose. "Morning, gorgeous. Grab a plate and I'll bring you your tea."

Wanda gives Vision a look. "Are you learning?"

Eyes still on the men, he replies. "I am."

She shakes her head and turns to her brother. "Do we need some quiet time today?"

He shrugs. "I told Jess to call me if she wishes company." He tells Steve she won't be coming.

"Yeah, Carol told me." He says while looking up from another kiss with Loki.

Wanda takes Pietro's hand. She's determined to take him aside to make sure he's actually okay.

He resists. 'I am fine.'

'Sure?' She gives him her worried eyes.

He nods. 

She kisses his cheek. 'Can I steal you just because I want you?'

He smiles. 'Of course.' He stands. "Excuse me. I am not done." He motions to his food.

She nods, having to finish her own. "You still have 3 more to eat."

Steve has settled on the floor, half eating, half teasing the cats. He's gained reindeer antlers from somewhere and is dangling a piece of bacon over Smudge's nose.

Loki sits next to the twins. He yawns. "Going somewhere, Pietro? Sit. Eat."

Pietro sits back down and finishes eating.

"Is your Christmas good so far, mother? Any early presents from father?" Wanda grins at Loki.

He yawns. "You mean other than the wedding?"

"Of course."

Loki smiles and looks at Steve. "He gave me strong arms to sleep in and a delicious breakfast." He pauses. "It's been a lovely Christmas so far."

Steve smiles back at Loki.

Wanda nods. "That sounds perfect."

"It has been." Loki assures her.

Steve lets the kittens take the bacon. They fight over the bacon, though it's obvious that it's only a toy to them, not food. He chuckles as they tear it apart.

"What are you doing to our children?" Loki demands.

"Teaching them to be attack kittens. Your ankles are doomed." He winks.

Pietro finishes his food. "I am going to take a shower." He looks at Wanda and mentally tells her now is a good time.

Wanda stretches. "I should probably, too, now that I've eaten." She stands up to put her plate in the dishwasher.

Away from everyone, Pietro pulls his sister into his arms. "I am fine."

"Good. You know how I worry." She rests her head on his chest.

"Why do we want what we can't have?" He's talking not just of Jess but also of her.

Her fingers climb up his chest. "I think it has to do with them being ungettable. It makes them seem more valuable." She turns her head to look up at him.

"You are the most valuable thing to me." He kisses her nose.

"And you are to me." She softly kisses his mouth.

He smiles. "I should shower."

"Me too." She blushes at her own sudden mental image.

The smile turns sad. "You love Vision."

Her hand reaches for his face. "And you. I wish... I wish I could..."

"You could never be that cruel."

She hugs him again, tightly. "You are my fire, Pietro, my passion. He is my icy calm and solidity. I will always need you both to be completed."

"You will always have us both." He pulls away. "But not in the same way."

She nods slowly, taking his hands. "I understand." She kisses his fingers.

He pulls her into another hug, this one much shorter than the last. Then he goes to take his shower.

She heads back to her own room for her own shower, though she feels much heavier than before.

Pietro showers slowly, enjoying the feel of the water on his skin. Between Jess and his sister, he's about ready to swear off having a girlfriend forever. He tries not to think about it, instead concentrating on the food they will be eating later.

As soon as everyone has had breakfast, Steve shoos everyone out of the way so he can focus on their feast using the whole kitchen. Bucky is supposed to help him at some point, though he's not sure when they're coming. Pepper volunteered to bring some sort of dessert.

Loki stands with his arms crossed. "Will you at least let Wanda help? Or me? I can cut things."

"You can give me kisses?" Steve offers playfully. "I think there's some mistletoe somewhere around here."

Green eyes roll. But Loki gives him a kiss anyway.

"Mmn. Thank you. Now, I do have a lot of potatoes to peel, but I can't risk these hands." Steve lifts Loki's hands to his lips.

"I'm very good with knives." Loki assures him.

Steve nods. "We need a whole bag, so maybe the twins will help?"

Pietro is of course the king of potato peeling. He does three times as many as Loki and Wanda do together.

Steve gets the turkey stuffed and in the oven and is starting on his sweet potato casserole. He's a little dubious of the marshmallows in the recipe he got from the internet.

That's when Bucky shows up. "Sorry I'm late. Carol kept trying to convince Jess to come."

"No worries." Steve smiles as he cuts. "Was she successful?"

Carol is distracting the potato peelers with babies.

"Not so much. She did manage to get Jess to promise to call if she changed her mind." He shakes his head. "You know that iceberg that sunk the Titanic? Watching those two is like watching two icebergs collide."

Steve stops what he's doing and looks at him. "Icebergs usually collide way underwater so you can't see them."

"Exactly." He describes them as being very polite but digging into their positions completely.

"And you've learned not to take sides?"

"When push comes to shove, I'm on Carol's side. Otherwise, I try to stay out of it or at least keep emotions out of it." Bucky says as he washes his hands.

Steve nods. "So, honestly, how bad is she?" It's clear he doesn't mean Carol.

Bucky keeps his voice lowered, not wanting Pietro to hear. "Bad. She breaks down crying. And I don't know if it's the hormones or Matt."

"Could be both." He rubs Bucky's shoulder and leans in. "I feel sorry, but at the same time she's been a bitch to a lot of people. Until I heard about Matt, I thought it might be some sort of nervous breakdown. Remember, like Saunders in the war?"

"Yeah. I kinda thought the same thing." He shakes his head. "A lot of it she does to herself. Makes me feel sorry for her, but at the same time makes me want to slap her."

"Might knock some sense into her." Steve shrugs.

"Might get me killed or enslaved or put me in the doghouse." He sighs. "How can I help? Please tell me you didn't already finish. Oh we brought cookies. I went a little overboard."

"Cookies are good." Steve smiles. "I'm doing this sweet potato thing but I also wanted to try some squash and some roasted veg. And the potatoes have been peeled but that's it."

"I'll finish the potatoes." Bucky gets right on it and starts telling Steve how he spent his Christmas Eve.

Steve's smiles just grows larger. Bucky seems so happy as a husband and father. It's everything Steve ever wished for him. Except the Jess part. "I'll pray for her. Poor girl must have a head full of demons."

"Yeah." Bucky doesn't think praying will help, but he knows his friend still has his faith. "Thanks. Carol may end up leaving early with Tracy and the girls, but we agreed I could stay. So how was your Christmas Eve?"

"Good. Quiet. Cuddles and movies with everyone." He cuts his vegetables as he speaks. "Little bit of last minute panic for our trip, checking tickets and reservations and such."

"Bet it'll be weird visiting Europe without a war or an op going on. You'll actually be able to see stuff." He grins. "I hope Carol and I can do that some day."

"Once the girls are big enough to go without you a while, we'll take them so you can." Steve promises.

"You'll be busy with your own." Bucky winks at him.

"Doesn't mean they won't be welcome." Steve chuckles.

Bucky looks at Steve. "Look at us. All grown up and responsible. Who'd a thunk."

"Who you calling responsible?" Steve jokes. "It's been a damn long road here."

"A damn long time to get here too." He looks over at Carol and Loki. "Completely worth it."

Steve follows his look. "Hell yeah. Just glad I didn't have to take it alone."

Bucky nods. He looks at his wife a moment longer then goes back to the potatoes.

"How's she doing?" Steve asks quietly. He knows how he's been any time Bucky's been in trouble.

"Worried. Really worried. We're gonna try to get Jess to see a psychiatrist."

Steve nods. "Been there, done that. But I think it helped?" He looks at Bucky.

"It's helped me."

"She'll probably fight. You did." Steve smiles.

"Oh she'll definitely fight. But her best friend will insist forcefully that she go." He smiles back sheepishly.

Steve rubs his arm. "Thank you for listening to me. For a while, I was scared I might actually lose you."

"For a while, you did." Bucky admits.

Steve pulls him into a hug.

Loki looks over at them holding each other and is surprised that there is only a flicker of jealousy, barely noticeable. He smiles.

Carol glances at him from the baby in her lap. "You look happy."

He nods. "For the first time in a long time, I don't feel threatened. I'm away from Asgard and Thanos. Bucky has you and the girls. It's daylight which means no vampires." He smiles nervously. "I really hope I didn't just jinx that."

Carol laughs. "You're a strange guy, Loki. Anything stupid enough to come here doesn't stand a chance. You and I alone could take it." She kisses his cheek.

"I certainly hope so." He squeezes her fingers. "How are things on the Jessica front?"

"I've agreed to let her spend the day in her underwear eating ice cream in hopes that her familiar ritual will calm her." Carol sighs and shakes her head. "She's always lived on a precipice and I think the break up and this baby finally pushed her over."

"We all have our limits." He remembers his own very well. "Sometimes we have to shatter in order to be put back properly. And it does take an awfully long time."

"And sometimes it gets worse before it gets better. She tried to save herself, she reached out to Matt, but ended up sinking all the faster." Carol sighs again. "I should've seen it sooner, should've recognized it in the way she shut down after Pietro."

"You were a little busy with your own life." He notes.

Carol nods and hugs her daughter to her chest. "And it may have cost me my best friend."

Wanda glances back from where her spot on the couch with the other baby. She's had little enough news of Jess but Pietro had not made it sound so bad.

Loki places a hand on Carol's knee. "I was as far gone as anyone can be. Steve brought me back. It's still a struggle. Goodness knows Thor and I will never be as we were. But we are making progress." He takes a breath. "What I'm trying to say is that you haven't lost her. Just keep her close. She will rant and rave and say hurtful things. But nothing will hurt more than you giving up on her. Believe me."

Carol smiles sadly, nodding again. "Of course I won't. How could I? She's seen me through so much."

His smile is just as sad. "Everyone has their limits." He clears his throat. "Would anyone care for a drink?" He takes their orders and gets up to fulfill them.

Carol sighs and gently rocks her daughter as she considers Loki's words. How far will she have to push herself? Surely she can't be the only one still in Jess's corner. She looks to Bucky, suddenly feeling needy.

He's just finishing up the potatoes while reminiscing with Steve about their childhood. Bucky used to go over to Steve's place Christmas evening and they'd play with whatever new toy they each got.

She smiles, not wanting to interrupt his time with Steve and decides to take little Becky for a walk around the floor instead. When she gets to the window, she stares at the city for a while before pulling out her phone. It takes her another minute to put the call through to Matt.

He is waiting for Foggy and Karen at his place when he gets the call. "Carol? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I. I just need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. I was angry and you were a convenient target."

He's surprised. "Apology accepted. How is Jess? She seemed emotional yesterday."

"You saw her yesterday?" That surprises Carol. "She's taking the day to herself. I hope it helps."

"She dropped off presents from you. I thought you knew." He thought she sent her.

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten. I was thinking you'd seen her later. After her visit with Pietro."

"Pietro was in the car at the time." He hears a knock and Foggy wishing him a Merry Chrismas and ordering him to open the door. "I gotta go. I hope she's okay. I'll call her later."

"Merry Christmas, Matt." Carol hangs up feeling just a little better. Becky gurgles up at her. "No, you're right, sweetheart. Hate is never a good option."

Pietro walks up to her. "Everything okay?"

She smiles at him. "No, but I'm getting used to that."

He nods. "Jess stayed home to watch her Christmas specials?"

"Yeah. I think she needed the me time. She had a rough night."

"She did?" He sounds surprised. "I thought she was doing better." He furrows his brow. "Is it my fault?"

Carol shrugs. "Something Tracy said set her off and she took a 5 hour walk."

He frowns. "I am sorry if I contributed."

She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. "She seemed happy when she got home. That's what you did."

He nods. "She has agreed to be part of baby's life." He smiles. "That is progress."

"You didn't really think you could keep her away, did you?" Carol winks.

"I never wanted to keep her away." His sincerity is almost heartbreaking.

She wraps an arm around him while Becky squeals happily. "I know. Her head is a funny place. This is one of those lead a horse to water situations."

He looks confused. He'll have Google lead a horse to water later. "You should take food to her since she cannot come. Has she tasted Steve's cooking?"

"I don't believe she has." She grins. "Though I don't know how she'll feel about breaking her ice cream fast."

"When she smells apple pie, she will not be able to resist." He raises a finger. "Also, put ice cream on the pie." He winks at her.

Carol laughs. "I bet you could talk her into it."

"Maybe I will."

She smiles and grips his shoulder. "You're a good friend to her. Thank you. I know she adores you."

The smiles falters a little. "Yes. May I hold, which one is this?"

"This is Becky." She hands the little girl over, she's in a green dress. Her sister is wearing red today.

"She is very beautiful." He takes her gently. "You will be a heartbreaker like both your parents. And smart like your mother." He boops her nose.

Carol chuckles. "And just think, you get one of your own, soon. It's incredible how much love you see in those little eyes."

He smiles at Becky and strokes her cheek with his finger. "It scares me a little. Wanda and I are the same age. We took care of each other. But the baby will be dependent on me completely."

"There's a saying." Carol looks at him. "It takes a community to raise a child. And I think our children. Yours, mine, have a very strong community to protect and love them. Plus my girls will barely be a year older. And Steve and Loki want to start trying soon. So none of you will be alone."

He nods. "Wanda and I have been alone so long it is hard to remember that is not so anymore."

Carol looks down for a moment. "You're not the only ones who've had to face scary things alone. Everyone here, I think, can relate a little. We're all survivors and we're helping others."

"Yes." He bounces Becky in his arms.

"If it makes a difference, I think you're going to be a great dad. I've seen how much you care for others."

"Thank you." He hands the baby back.

Carol takes her gently. "I know it's hard right now, and scary, but you know what Buck told me the other day? He told me he never thought he could love more than he loved me until he met our daughters. And that's going to be you."

"Yes. I'm sure you are right." He tilts his head. "Perhaps Jess will feel the same and want to be better."

"I hope so. We're going to ask her to see a psychiatrist, to help her sort through the things in her head. Because right now? She means it when she says she can't care for a baby."

"That would be good."

Carol nods. "Things may get a little messy before they get better. Don't be afraid to call if you ever think you can't handle her."

He chuckles. "You will get a call from me often."

That makes her laugh, too. "Oh, our handful. I hope your child looks like her but has your personality."

"Yes. That would be good."

Carol nods. "One Jessica Drew is enough for this world."

He smiles. "Perhaps a Jessica Drew who knows her past is better."

"Could be. Might be more stable." She pats his arm.

"Yes."

"Say, you want to learn to change diapers?" She winks.

"No but I know I should learn." A corner of his mouth rises.

"Good. I think Bucky would love to show you." She calls to her husband that the girls need a change.

"You got it, doll." Bucky takes Lina from Wanda then heads towards an empty room. Pietro follows with Becky.

Carol smiles and goes to grab a drink from the kitchen.

Natasha and Bruce finally make an appearance. They arrived in New York yesterday and were one of the first to go to bed last night. Everyone figures Natasha is getting the most that she can from Bruce while he's here. "Sorry. Last minute gift wrapping." The spy explains. No one believes her.

"Is _that_ what the kids are calling it nowadays." Loki teases.

"I'll have to ask Buck if he has more left to wrap." Carol grins.

Natasha glares at them both even as she's chuckling.

Wanda looks at Vision with smile. "How are you for wrapped presents?"

Vision tilts his head. "I assume you mean that metaphorically. In which case, I believe I may have a present or two that needs wrapping."

She motions him closer. He leans in and she pulls him in for a slow kiss.

Bucky follows Pietro out of the room once the girls are changed. "Hey, look who joined the party. Becky, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is Rebecca. And that one over there is Caroline."

Bruce goes through the motions of shaking little hands. "I'm surprised your mom hasn't made you costumes yet."

"We're still waiting to see what powers they'll have." Bucky explains. "Other than extreme cuteness. Of course, I may be biased about that one."

"No, I don't think you are." Bruce smiles.

"Good answer." Bucky smiles at him. "I better get back into the kitchen." He looks for Carol.

She's perched on a chair near Loki with a glass of water.

He approaches them. "Hey, would one of you mind taking Becky? I wanna get back to the kitchen."

"It'll cost you a kiss." Carol teases as she sets her cup aside.

"Ooh. That's kind of high." He teases. He bends over and kisses her as Becky tries to touch their mouths.

Carol takes the baby. "You want one, too?" She kisses her face several times and Becky squeals with delight.

"They are precious." Loki says.

Carol offers Becky to Loki. "Give it a try. You're gonna be a daddy soon, too."

"If fate is kind." He takes the baby. She stares up at him as he smiles at her. "Hello. Remember me? No. Of course not. You remember warm mummy and rumbly daddy."

Becky starts to cry. Loki hands her back to Carol.

"Oh, sweetheart." Carol coos and kisses her daughter.

"I'm not very good with children."

"You may want to practice." Carol smiles. "Steve wants a lot."

"Yes. I know." He touches the baby's arm. "They say babies can see your aura, see the kind of person you really are." He looks at Carol. "Complete and utter nonsense of course."

"Has to be or Becky would be giving you kisses already." Carol smiles.

He laughs. "I don't know about that. But what they can do is sense anxiety."

Pietro brings over Lina. "I think she misses her sister. Mother?" He offers the baby to Loki, though it appears more like he's forcing the baby onto him.

"They do alright with Jess." Carol considers.

Loki takes the baby. "Do they? Perhaps they calm her." He shifts to better support the little head.

Pietro kisses his own fingers then presses them to Lina's forehead. He does the same with Becky.

Carol nods. "They do. I've been completely abusing her with them."

"Good." Pietro says. "She needs calming."

"You could say that again."

Loki and Lina are looking at each other. "Have you decided if I past muster yet? Your sister didn't seem to like me." Lina reaches up to get his nose.

"Becky is the feisty one." Carol chuckles. "Or so Jess says."

"Or maybe Pietro calms me." Loki says with a wink.

"Ha ha. Mother is so funny." Pietro replies. "I will go away now and see if this is true." He wiggles his fingers at the babies and goes to talk to Bruce.

Wanda watches her brother and turns to Natasha. "Must be good to be reunited."

"It does. But I know it's short-lived. Makes it kind of bittersweet." She replies.

"Enjoy it very much, then." Wanda smiles. "I do not know why you are with us."

"Because you can only have sex for so long before you find yourselves talking." She looks at Bruce. "And talking can lead to dangerous places."

Wanda nods, eyes in a similar direction. "But maybe that is needed."

"Probably. We can't seem to get beyond pleasantries."

"That is not good." Wanda's natural solution is to pick through their brains but she's learning not to do that.

Natasha's natural solution is to change the subject. "So how is your love life?" She looks from Wanda to Vision and back again.

"I enjoy it." Wanda raises her eyebrow. "Why? Do you have recommendations?"

"Oh I find it's better not to get too involved beyond the initial matchmaking."

Wanda chuckles. "Really? No tips for an inexperienced couple? Vision loves to learn."

"Communication." Natasha suggests. "Don't be afraid to tell each other what you want."

Wanda leans over her to look at Vision. "I want you to find some mistletoe and hang it above your head."

He nods and leaves to ask Steve if there is any mistletoe

Wanda giggles. "Like that?"

"Exactly like that." Natasha smiles proudly.

Wanda winks. "I feel Bruce would not be so willing to take orders."

"He's willing as long as he doesn't think anyone would get hurt."

"I cannot imagine the difficulty of that." Wanda frowns.

Natasha frowns. "Yeah. But there's such a thing as too careful."

"You should speak with him about this. Or maybe get some one to have heart to heart." Wanda shifts.

"Yeah." Natasha looks around and sees Vision returning. "Looks like your boyfriend is back." She pats Wanda's leg and gets up.

"Good luck." Wanda wishes the spy while reaching for her love and pulling him into her lap with a grunt.

"Mistletoe." Vision announces as he dangles the plan above his head.

"Get off and I will kiss you." She laughs.

He gets off her lap. She pulls him close and presses her mouth to his. He kisses back. His arm slowly lowers. Wanda climbs into his lap, now, continuing the kiss. They go back to making out, what they had been doing before Natasha interrupted.

Bruce coughs nervously and looks away from them. "Your sister seems rather amourous."

Pietro shrugs. "He is her first lover. Were you not that way with yours?"

"No, I was shy as could be." He chuckles. "Hand holding was scary."

"And now?" Pietro tilts his head. "I see you are still not one to show much affection."

"I'm just careful." He shrugs.

"Careful is good. I should have been more careful."

"It's not like you risk taking out a city block if you get upset." Bruce points out.

"It does not take so much to hurt people."

"Doesn't mean I want to do it."

Pietro furrows his brow. "I feel like maybe we are having different conversations."

Bruce chuckles. "What are you thinking about? Because my worry is the Hulk. Always."

"I got Jess pregnant." He still gets that anxious flutter in his heart when he says it.

"Oh. Guess I missed a few things." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He looks down. "She had broken up with me before she found out."

Bruce shakes his head. "That's less great, but I take it you've worked out some compromise?"

He nods. "We are working on it."

"I'm sure it'll work out." Bruce offers a smile.

"Thank you. I hope so." Pietro looks at the scientist. "You still cannot control change into Hulk? Maybe Wanda can help you."

"I have some control, minimal." Bruce shrugs. "It all depends on controlling my emotions."

"Ah. Sounds difficult." He thinks about it. "I would almost always be Hulk if it were me."

"I can't do that." Bruce says simply. "Too many lives at stake."

"So that is why you left?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get better control. Someplace I won't hurt others." He shrugs again.

Pietro glances over at the spy. "It must be difficult on you and Natasha."

Bruce rubs his arm. "I don't feel it's fair to her, but she doesn't want to quit so we do our best."

"And what is fair to you?" Pietro asks.

"A life where she gets a say."

He's not sure he understands. "A say in what? Who she is with?"

"What she does. What we do."

"Difficult if you are not here." Pietro notes. "Is it helping, being away?"

Bruce nods. "But it's slow. And Natasha is not a patient woman."

He chuckles. "No, she is not. And do you like what you are doing? Natasha says you like working with children. Do you get to do that?"

"A couple days a week." He nods. "I can't meditate all the time."

"Meditation sounds boring to me. I would rather run."

"I'm trying to get more in touch, get more control."

"Is it working?"

Bruce crosses his arms. "It's starting to. Sometimes, I can actually talk to him."

Pietro tilts his head with curiosity. "What do you talk about?"

"Uh. Mostly trying to figure out what makes him tick." He looks down. "I want to understand first."

He nods. "So what do you do for fun?"

"Read. Fish." Bruce licks his lips. "I haven't had a lot of time for it lately."

"That is too bad."

"I don't mind. It's for the long term good, so I don't have to be so nervous all the time."

Pietro nods again. "Do you miss Avengering?"

"I miss the good we do." He shakes his head. "I don't miss becoming the other guy."

He searches his mind for something to talk about. "I hear you made it to the wedding."

Bruce nods. "I was in the back for the vows. Had to work up my courage to face the crowd during the dancing to see Natasha."

"It was a nice wedding. The vows were very them." He smiles. "Did you see Loki's entrance?"

"No, I came in late."

Pietro describes it, proudly including that it was Wanda's idea.

Bruce shakes his head with a smile. "That's very clever."

"Yes. Loki has been teaching her how to better control her powers." His sister is obviously a much happier topic for him.

"I'm really happy you two have made yourselves at home." He pats the younger man's shoulder. "I know it can be challenging. I mean, Steve had a hell of a time adjusting."

"He has been very helpful." Pietro does admit that there are times it's difficult to believe this will last. "And sometimes I miss Sokovia very much. But father and mother have been very kind. And Wanda has found love." He looks at her and smiles.

She feels him from across the room and smiles back.

Bruce chuckles. "Is she just as proud of you?"

"Sometimes. I have made more mistakes than she." His biggest being falling in love with Jess. But he is unsure how he could have prevented that.

"Somehow, I don't think that matters."


	177. Rudolph's Nose Still Glowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas-ing.

Bucky announces that the food is ready. "First let's give a round of applause to Chef Steve."

"Don't you dare." Steve chuckles.

"Come on, people." Bucky starts clapping. "Let him feel the love."

Carol does her best to join in while holding a baby. "Thank you, Steve."

Wanda smiles and claps for her father, encouraging Vision to do the same. Everyone else joins in. Loki adds a 'hear hear'.

Steve blushes. "That's enough, you guys. JARVIS, get Tony and Pepper down here so we can eat?"

"Yes, sir."

Bucky turns to Steve. "Are you gonna want to say grace?"

"I'd like to." He nods.

Carol is getting the girls into their car seats so they can be close but still out of the way for the meal. Becky is being rather fussy about being put down.

"Hush, little one." Loki gives her cheek a stroke. "You will get all the attention you desire after we've eaten."

She doesn't calm down though until Bucky comes over. "Are you giving mommy problems?"

"I think she needs some daddy kisses." Carol smiles.

"Is that so?" He makes mwa mwa sounds as he places several kisses over her face. She laughs with delight. "Can't forget little Lina." He does the same to her.

Carol's smile only gets bigger as she watches her husband. She leans into Loki. "He was made to be a daddy."

"He was." Loki can't help but smile, too. He wants to give that to Steve. "Perhaps this time next year there will be three fathers."

"I hope so." Carol squeezes his fingers.

Pepper and Tony finally arrive. "I'm so sorry. Tony got a new toy and spent all morning playing with it."

Tony grins. "Check it out." He throws up his hands and suddenly a thousand tiny lights are floating all around them.

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Same chemicals you find in those snappy glow bracelets encapsulated in a hydrogen bubble." Tony explains. "I got the idea from the star theme of Romeo and Juliet's wedding."

Loki makes a face, but he won't give Tony the satisfaction of once again saying they are not that idiotic failed couple.

Tracy looks at it suspiciously. She's never trusted the Starks. Before she was retired, she interviewed Howard and later Tony. Both men flirted with her and had an air of superiority. She didn't trust them then. She doesn't trust them now. "Don't bubbles tend to break?"

"Yup. These have a thin membrane that should allow them to last about three hours. And they're biodegradable. Perfect for events of all kind." Tony grins.

"And the stuff inside?" Natasha asks.

Tony winks. "I wouldn't eat it but won't harm the environment."

Loki chuckles. "I think it's very pretty, Tony. I'm glad Steve and I could inspire you."

"Great. I was thinking we could sell them for one of those charities Steve likes."

Steve looks over. "Really? That would be amazing."

"Can we eat now?" Pietro asks.

Steve laughs. "Yes. Please, everyone grab a plate and a seat before the food gets cold. I would like to do a quick grace before we eat, though."

As people get their food, Loki counts and uses magic to ensure there are enough places to sit.

Steve takes his place and waits for everyone to sit, then he clears his throat. "Before we begin, I just want to thank God for all the blessings he's bestowed upon us this year. Most especially that we could be together for this holiday. I pray our family keeps growing, both in size and happiness."

"Amen." Pepper says.

Carol nods her agreement, taking Bucky's hand.

There's a smile on Wanda's face as she looks around the table, but most especially to her brother. He smiles back at her though there is a hint of sadness in it

"Now you can eat til you're sick." Steve grins.

"Woo-hoo!" Pietro says then digs in.

For the next while, the only sounds are the clinking of utensils, mumbled appreciations, occasional baby gurgles, and a loud thump when Carol hits Bucky for stealing off her plate.

Tracy has been quietly studying Bruce Banner. She's heard a lot about him though nothing directly from him. How she'd love to interview him.

Bruce is being reserved and quiet. He seems to be touching Natasha a lot, as though he can physically feel the shortness of their time together. Natasha gives him her roll. He softly kisses her head.

Tracy can't help but think of Beauty and the Beast. "How long have you been together?" She asks them.

Bruce looks up. "Oh. Uh. Tash? 7 months?"

"We first kissed New Year's Eve last year." Natasha remembers as if it were yesterday. "But we didn't actually get together until February-ish."

"I knew you'd know." He takes her hand. "I'm not great at keeping track of time."

"Well you've lost a lot of it." Tracy notes. "Though not as much as the super soldiers."

Bruce shrugs. "I appreciate what I have."

Natasha lowers her head, not sure she believes that.

He rubs her knee. "It's really hard, sometimes. I can't always be where I want to be. So it means that much more when I can be."

Tracy nods. "The love of my life was a married man who was not married to me. So I understand a little."

"That's tough." Bruce shakes her head. "But there's that saying about love and loss, right?"

"Bullshit. But that's just my opinion."

Bruce chuckles. "Maybe. But I know I certainly hold onto those warm memories in my worst moments."

"Well, you have hope on your side. Try to hold onto that."

"I will." He nods.

Natasha looks at the woman. "You were a reporter, right?"

"Was. Retired now."

"Do you miss it?" Bruce asks.

"Of course I do." She motions to Bucky. "But helping that one with his book helps."

"Ever consider a book of your own?" Bruce shrugs. "A lot of reporters go that way."

"I have. And Bucky is inspiring me." She shrugs. "Maybe after we've finished his book we'll start on mine."

Bruce nods. "I'll want a signed copy."

"How'd you like to be the last chapter?" Tracy didn't get to where she was by being coy.

"What are the other chapters?" Bruce is suspicious. He values his privacy like few others.

She thinks. "Some politicians. Some do-gooders. I'm sure one of the Starks will be included. Maybe a chapter on both." She shrugs. "Definitely my time in Argentina and the Congo."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "I don't see the theme."

She raises one back. "Honey, you put me on the spot. I haven't exactly got an outline or anything."

Natasha presses her lips together so as not to laugh.

Bruce shakes his head. "Then how do you know I'm the last chapter?"

She smiles. "Like I'm gonna pass up a chance to interview you." She scratches her chin. "Besides if I include the time I interviewed General Ross it seems only fair that his obsession get equal coverage."

"You can do me if you get the rest of the team." Bruce looks at Natasha. "Conversations with the Avengers. I bet that'd sell great."

"It's a deal."

Bucky looks over. "Tracy, are you causing trouble?"

"Aren't I always?" She replies. "Also, thank you and Carol for being the first interviews for my new book."

"Say what?" Carol looks over and teases. "Did you clear this with my PR agent?"

"Ooh well look who's fancy." Tracy says.

Carol winks. "Well, Jess isn't here so someone has to be difficult."

Tracy shakes her head. "James Buchanan Barnes, you married a handful."

"Don't I know it." He leans over and kisses his wife.

Carol laughs. "It's his favourite thing about me."

"Second favorite." He winks at her.

"Oh?" She tilts her head. "What's the first?"

He whispers in her ear. "The noises you make when you're about to come."

Carol snorts and covers her face as she ducks her head. "You're terrible." She hits his chest.

"You asked." He reminds her with a laugh.

Tony stands and claps his hands. "Right. Judging by the noise, everyone's done. Let's do presents?"

Pepper looks at him. "Seeing as how Steve is our host, I think he should decide when that happens."

Steve chuckles. "Well, are people ready?" He looks around the table. There's nods and a few thumbs up.

"Alright." He stands. "We'll come back for dessert after."

As everyone heads to the living room, Loki stays behind and picks up dishes.

Steve calls back to him. "Love? I need you." The he turns to Pietro. "Want to play Santa?"

"Sure." Pietro answers just as Loki says he'll be there in a moment.

"Great. Your job is to make sure the right presents get to the right people." And the tree is huge and absolutely surrounded in gifts.

Bucky takes his phone out to snap pictures. Most of them are of the babies.

Loki returns and snuggles against Steve.

In whooshes of air, presents begin appearing at people's feet and on their laps.

Wanda is most anxious to see what Pietro got for her, she barely even cares that there are other presents.

Steve holds Loki close and kisses his head. "I want you to remember what you're getting today is only part of your present, you get the rest when we get home from honeymoon."

Loki is a little surprised. "Alright. But you've already given me the only gift I want." His left hand covers Steve's left, their rings visible.

"How many times do I have to tell you I plan to spoil you rotten until our 17th child?" Steve lifts up the small box for Loki, he can't wait to see his reaction to the exact replica of his army dog tags he had made for him.

Loki opens it and stares at the dog tags. He carefully lifts them out of the box and reads the information. "It's... I don't understand. Is this significant?" He hates that he has to ask.

"The originals are in the Smithsonian, but this is an exact copy. I wore these tags through the war." He rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "They use these to identify the bodies of dead soldiers. Essentially, they are me. And I want you to carry them."

"These are you." He holds them against his heart. Then he turns to give Steve a tight hug.

Steve holds him close. "I love you, night sky."

Loki isn't the only one to get a necklace. Pietro gave Wanda a gold locket with a picture of her with Pietro on one side and her with Vision on the other.

Wanda's in tears as she looks at it. "This is so perfect."

"Only the best for my sister."

Vision has given her diamond earrings with a note saying another diamond will come soon.

She gives hugs and kisses to both the men who hold her heart. "I am so lucky to have you both."

Her own gifts to them seem almost insignificant. She'd bought Pietro a few more of the shirts he likes in colours she likes on him. And for Vision, is a DVD set on the history of music with a note of wanting to learn about it together.

Pietro loves the shirts because they are from her. Vision loves the DVDs because it is something they can enjoy together. Both kiss her in thanks.

Despite having opened their presents to each other earlier, there seems to be one small, flat present in their pile addressed from Carol to Bucky in their pile.

"What's this?" Bucky asks. He finds it a funny coincidence since he has a gift here for Carol, too. He opens the decorated envelope from Carol and reads through the documents inside. He looks up at her when he realizes what it is. "Doll, you don't have to do this. I'm fine with you staying Danvers."

"I know. But I thought about it and I realized there's lots of people whose professional names are different from their private names." She touches his cheek. "And I know you can be kind of old fashioned about things."

He kisses her. "Not about everything. But thank you."

"I can always change it back." She teases then she spies his gift for her. "What's this? You already got me too much."

"This one's from the heart more than the pocketbook."

She opens it, finding an album, and as she opens the first page she's already getting emotional as she sees all the images and momentos of the two of them spread across the pages. "Oh, Buck."

He takes her hand. "This way we can share our story with the girls when they get older."

"We'll be continuing this story. Every year." She kisses him slowly.

Loki points to a large box by Steve. "That's from me. I wasn't quite sure what to get you."

Steve opens it and gives Loki a gently puzzled look. "I take it you think I should learn to play?"

"You had mentioned wanting to learn. And you have a lovely singing voice." He shrugs. "I can exchange it if you don't like it."

"It'll be the perfect thing to do while you're at roller derby practice." Steve smiles and kisses his head.

"Oh, I did get you one other thing." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope. Inside is a letter from the Fisher House Foundation thanking Captain Rogers for his generous donation. "They provide free housing to family members of those receiving treatment at VA hospitals."

"Now that is a sexy gift." Steve playfully kisses Loki's ear and whispers. "I love you."

"I was just so busy with the wedding." He strokes Steve's cheek. "I promise to give you something more personal tonight."

"All I need is you. You know that." Loki gets a few more kisses to his neck.

Natasha takes Bruce's hand. "I didn't know you were going to be here. And I haven't had a lot of time to go out shopping."

He gently rubs her hand. "This is what I wanted right here." He brings it to his lips for a kiss.

She nods. "I don't need anything else either. Just you."

"That's good. I didn't exactly have anywhere to buy something special. I did bring you some island rum though?" He looks a little sheepish.

She smiles. "And allowing me to try to deduce where you are? That's dangerous."

"Oh, it's worse than that." He pulls a crumpled envelope out of his pocket. Inside are photos of his new cabin, the garden (and mango tree) he's planted for her, and a small map. "I meant it when I said I want to start bringing you back in my life."

Natasha takes the envelope, looking slowly through the contents. She kisses him slowly, firmly. "We'll go as slow as you need."

"Let's start one week each month and work from there?" He gently strokes her hair behind her ear.

She nods, hating herself for how compliant she's being. "Do you have a preference as to which?"

"When you're free. And maybe, in a couple months." He takes a breath. "I'll come up the opposite week."

"Okay." She kisses his temple.

"Is it? You're sure?" He looks at her, so sure he's disappointing her.

"I'm sure. Better than nothing."

He sighs. "Don't..."

"Sorry." She gets up. "Does anyone want eggnog?"

Steve looks up. "I'll help you."

When they get to the kitchen, Natasha pulls out cups. "I hope the eggnog is an adult beverage."

"Yes, but there's a small bottle set aside for Bruce without the rum." Steve answers as he starts slicing pie onto plates.

"You're always so considerate. Sometimes I hate that about you." She grips the counter and lets out a growl of frustration.

He looks over at her. "I could spit on your piece, would that help?"

"You know it won't." She takes a breath, relaxes her shoulders, and starts filling cups.

"You want some gym time, once everyone splits up?"

"Yes but I should stay with Bruce."

"I think he'll understand." Steve looks over.

"Relationships were easier when I didn't really care."

Steve chuckles. "You and Pietro could start a club. Half the world would join." He starts slicing the Yule log cake Pepper brought.

She starts loading the cups onto a tray. "You are not making me feel better."

"What do you want me to say, Natasha? If you think it's worth fighting for than give it your Goddamn best. If it's too much pain, move on." He picks up several plates. "It's just like anything else in life."

Surprised by his answer, she looks over at him. "Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah. How about you? Did that snap you out of your funk?" He raises his eyebrows. "You've been brooding since he got back."

It takes a moment for her to answer. "I'm fine. I'm always fine." She steps aside. "You wanna take the tray, muscles?"

He smiles. "Sure thing. Want to grab some of these dessert plates?"

"Sure." She takes four at a time, balancing them on her arm. She's posed as waitresses a few times. It takes a few trips, but they get the cake, the eggnog, and some cookies passed out to everyone. Lastly, Natasha gives Bruce his special virgin nog as she sits beside him.

"Thank you." He gives her a warm smile.

"You're welcome." She kisses his cheek. "If you don't mind, while you're watching your Doctor Who special, I was gonna go to the gym."

"Of course." He nods.

"Great." She leans against him, relishing his warmth and the warmth of the alcohol sliding down her throat.

Bucky looks over at Carol to see how she's holding up. He's noticed the worry grow as time has passed, and he's wondering if it's gotten to the point where she'd like to go home.

She puts a hand on his knee. "I need to feed the girls, help me carry them to the other room?"

They each grab a twin. Bucky gets the diaper bag and follows Carol into the room. "You okay? Or are you thinkin' of headin' back."

"Not sure." She unhooks her bra and lifts her shirt, bringing Lina to her breast first. "Pietro said he might bring her a plate. But check how Tracy is doing."

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen Tracy this animated in a long time. I think she and Tony may put on their own televised debate with Pepper moderating." (The three had been talking about morality in science. Jurassic Park had been mentioned several times.)

Carol smiles. "If Pietro still wants to go, I'm okay. Otherwise I'll just make a call."

"I'll check with him." He smiles. "Mrs Barnes."

"And here I thought you didn't like it." She winks at him. "Keep being good and I'll let you take a sip, too."

He chuckles. "I don't know if I'm turned on or disgusted by that. Maybe a little both."

Carol laughs. "You can do whatever you like. You don't have to share your daughters' obsession."

"Well we're definitely obsessed with your tits." He sits next to her and kisses her neck.

"Mmn." She tilts her head for him. "You were asking Pietro if he wanted to check on Jess. And I was deciding what lingerie to be wearing when I pick you up tonight. The answer will influence my choice."

He pulls away. "Pietro's answer? That seems kind of..." He shrugs his shoulders. "I'll ask him after I burp Lina. Okay?" He figures the little girl must be close to finishing.

"Well, I'm deciding between last night's again or maybe seeing if I can squeeze back into the yellow set from our wedding night." She winks and then hands over their daughter to take the other one.

"Either will do fine. Damn fine." He pats Lina's back then rubs gentle circles over it, going back and forth between them until he hears her burp.

Carol smiles. "So you see why I need help with the decision."

"And I will be right back with Pietro's answer." He kisses her cheek then goes to find the speedster.

Wanda is chatting with her brother and feeding him bits of cookie. She smiles as Bucky joins them.

"Sorry to intrude. Pietro, were you still thinking of taking a plate to Jess?"

His eyebrows go up. "Yes. I should go now? You don't think Jess would mind?"

"Well Carol is worried. She thought you could give her an update when you got back." Bucky adds. "If you still decided to go."

Pietro looks at Wanda. "I think I will go."

"Maybe call first, so you do not frighten her?" Wanda looks at him gently.

He nods. "I will call her now." He stands, getting his phone out. After finding her number, he calls.

Jess has to search for her phone so it takes a few rings. "Hullo?"

"Hello, Jess. Merry Christmas. This is Pietro."

"Hey Pietro. How can I help you?"

"I thought I would bring you a plate of the delicious meal Steve prepared. I helped with the potatoes." He hates how awkward he sounds. "Would this be okay?"

"Oh." She seems surprised. "That. That would be nice. I'd like to see you."

"Okay. I will fix you a plate and be over in 10 minutes or so." He ends the call and tells Wanda and Bucky what they already know.

Bucky goes to report back to Carol as Pietro asks Wanda's help in preparing a plate.

Wanda helps him cover it with foil. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I want to make sure she is okay." He kisses her cheek. "I will be back." After putting on a coat and hat, he heads out, not bothering to run until he's in the lobby.

Jess leaves her couch and heads to her bedroom to pull a housecoat on over her bra and panties.

Trying to catch his breath, Pietro rings the doorbell. He waits, holding two plates covered in foil. One holds dinner. The other holds dessert. 

She answers in a silky pink kneelength housecoat with plum blossom designs. "Are you really in such a rush to see me that you can't even be bothered to catch your breath first?"

He smiles. "I did not want food to get colder than it already has." He presents her with the plates. "Where would you like these, my lady?"

"Kitchen?" She steps back to allow him in.

Pietro walks past her, trying his best not to look at her legs. He heads to the kitchen. "Father is a wonderful cook. You will love his food."

There's evidence of several empty pints of ice cream on the counter, and one half eaten with the spoon still inside. "Good Christmas? Santa kind to you?"

"Yes. Though to me any Christmas with food and shelter is a good one. By comparison, this one has been great." He leans against the counter. "You? How we're your specials?"

"You have mentioned." She smiles and pulls the tinfoil off the plates. "The specials were same as ever. Frosty still came to life, Rudolf's nose still glowed."

"That is good. Did elf still become a dentist?"

"Yup." She grabs a fork and starts picking at the food.

"You should warm it up." He looks around. "Chewie?"

"Stayed at home. I left her food." She keeps eating, content with the food being cool.

He nods. "Have you seen all the specials yet?"

"They make new ones every year." She winks. "But I've seen the good ones."

He smiles. "That is good."

"So did you open my present?"

"I did. The book looks very interesting. Did you open mine?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you. I really hope you lime the book. It's my favourite." She abandons the plate of mains, half eaten, to go for the dessert.

"I'm sure I will. It may take me a long time to read though."

"Do you not read English?" It hadn't occurred to her to consider that. "I could help you."

"I read just not very good." He explains. "There are many words I have to look up depending on the book."

She nods. "Well, anytime you want to read with me, you're welcome."

"That would be nice. We could form like a book club."

"You could read to the baby." She suggests.

"That would be nice." He smiles softly. "I would like that very much."

She smiles back and takes his hand. "It'll be good for her to hear you."

He looks at her stomach. "May I touch?" His eyes return to her face.

"There's not really a bump yet." She shifts her housecoat to expose her stomach. "But you may, if you wish."

He kneels down and places his hands on her stomach. "Hello, little baby. I am your father. I will be taking care of you when you enter this world. And I look forward to meeting you." He kisses her stomach then rises. "I hope that was okay."

"Yeah, it was great." She pulls him into a hug.

He holds her, relaxing into the warm familiarity of it. "It is hard to believe that we will be parents."

Jess takes a breath. "It really is. I'd have trouble believing it if I didn't have morning sickness."

He laughs, his body quaking against her. When he pulls away, he takes her hands. "I am glad you will be the mother. I wish her or him to have your independence and your beautiful face."

She gives a sad half smile. "All they'll really need is your love."

"It will be good that Carol can tell you what is to come." He offers.

"Yeah, guess I'm lucky that way." She pulls away and starts poking at the food again.

He gets the hint that the topic isn't on she cares to discuss. "Do you like the food?"

"It's pretty good. You brought so much, though." She lays down her fork.

"Pretty good?" He shakes his head. "You should eat it hot. It is much better hot. Steve's cooking is wonderful."

"When I eat the leftovers." She smiles.

"Okay." He opens his mouth to speak but doesn't know what to say. So he closes it again.

She looks at him. "When are you expected back?"

He shrugs. "I did not give an exact time."

She nods. Part of her is tempted to use him, to satisfy the sexual tension that's been aching in her belly, but she can't hurt him. Not again. "Well, maybe you should go back to your sister." Even as she speaks, she wraps her arms around his waist and her head against his shoulder. "But it is nice to see you."

His arms wrap around her. How many times had they stood in the kitchen like this? Probably not as many as he thinks. "It's nice to see you, too." He pulls away. "Have a Happy rest of Christmas." He heads to the door. "Carol will want to know how you are."

"She worries too much." She follows to see him out. "Call me soon?"

"Yes. I will call you tomorrow." He kisses her cheek then heads out the door.

She leans against the door and waves. She can handle this. Short visits, nothing too personal.

Pietro runs back, faster without the plates requiring him to be careful. He realizes he's no longer angry at Jess. He's mostly just sad. He catches his breath on the elevator ride up. As soon as he is back on the floor, he finds Carol. "She is fine. Sad but fine."

"Oh thank you dear." Carol balances her baby to give him a hug. "How are you? She wasn't cruel?"

"No. Not cruel. It was very pleasant." His eyes look sad.

"You sure? You really don't have to visit her for me." Carol pats his cheek.

"I am sure." He pauses. "It is like she has lost her spark. She was so fierce before. It was one of the reasons I loved her." He looks at the baby girl. "And now it seems gone. Did I do that?"

Carol is soft. "She'll get it back. She's just sick right now. It wasn't you, it's something Hydra put inside her long ago. It's like a snake's poison that's finally working out of her system."

He nods. "I hope you are right." He touches the baby's head and goes to get more to eat.

Tracy walks over to Carol and sits next to her. "Was that the Jess report?"

Carol nods. "Sounds like she's doing okay today."

"You were right about the alone time then." She smiles as Lina starts to fuss a little.

Carol rubs her daughter's back. "Matt said he was going to call her. I hope he doesn't. She doesn't need that."

"Is he the type that doesn't take kindly to suggestions?" Tracy asks.

"Honestly? I just didn't think to ask him not to when he said it." She sighs. "Pietro said she seemed down. Talking to the man who doesn't love her won't help that."

Tracy sighs. "I'm so glad I'm not young anymore."

"If you were, I could set you up with Sam." Carol teases.

"I'm not too old for you not to do that." She winks.

Carol laughs. "Will do. I'm thinking we should get the rugrats home soon, so you should start saying your goodbyes."

"You got it. I'm pretty sure some of these folks will be glad to see me go." She gets up and goes to Tony and Pepper first.

Carol shakes her head and goes to let Bucky know.

"Sure thing, doll. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up." He kisses her.

She pulls him close for a little extra. "Yellow won, by the way."

He smiles. "I do love you in yellow." He strokes her chin. "Almost makes me want to leave with you."

Carol winks. "Well I need to get the girls bathed and to bed. And changed, of course."

"Of course." He takes another kiss. "I'll see you soon, doll."

"Have fun. Give Steve an extra hug for me."

It takes at least 20 minutes to say all of their good-byes. But finally Tracy and Carol each carry a baby downstairs in their little seats.

Steve puts a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I can't remember the last time I saw you without her."

He shrugs. "It's what happens when you're married and kinda work together." He smiles. "Ya miss me?"

"You know I do." He punches Bucky's shoulder. "Grab a couple beers and head up to the roof for a bit?"

"Yeah." He heads for the kitchen and grabs two bottles. Then he heads up. "Hey, punk, I remember exactly the last time you saw me without Carol."

"Bachelor party doesn't count." Steve laughs. They head out to the balcony and Steve leans on the rail as he looks out over the city.

"Of course it does." He leans over, too. The cool air blows across his face. "It's damn hot for December."

"Right?" Steve watches the flickering lights far below. Finally he speaks. "This time last year, Loki was desperately trying to set you up with Natasha because he was terrified you'd steal me."

"He wasn't wrong. I just didn't know it at the time." He smiles when he remembers. "Natasha was a godsend. She reminded me I was human."

"She could use a friend right now but I'm leaving early in the morning for a month. Think you could check in on her?"

"Sure. I can do that." He brings his bottle to his lips. "Long distance romance not working?"

Steve shrugs. "Sounds like it." He takes a deep breath, turning so his back is against the rail.

"So how do you like being married?"

"It's good. I mean, we were already living together but something feels different." He shakes his head.

"Permanent. Solid." That's how it felt to Bucky.

Steve nods. "Any regrets, ever?"

"None." He tilts his head. "Well a couple but not about marrying Carol."

"The same." Steve smiles. "I still want that dance with Peggy."

"Peggy." Bucky says the name with fondness. "First girl that ever completely ignored me."

"Not even I can say that. You're still the second most attractive man I've ever met." Steve chuckles.

"Damn straight." Bucky bumps against Steve's arm. He looks up and smiles at his best friend. "We've been through a lot you and I. Seen the whole world go mad. Woke up to find a whole other kind of madness." He holds out his beer. "If I had to choose anyone to go through this with, it'd be you."

"Amen." Steve taps his bottle to Bucky's.

They drink. Bucky laughs. "At least the beer is cold. Remember the warm beer in Europe. Blech."

"Is that why you switched to whisky?" Steve teases. He takes a sip, then thinks aloud. "Would the nights in our tent have been different if I'd told you about my.... Leanings back then?"

Bucky thinks about it. "They would have been different. They would have been worse." He takes a breath. "I hate to say it, but I was as homophobic as most guys back then."

Steve nods slowly. "Thank you. I've never been sure if I made the right call on that. Like I betrayed you somehow.

"Did you- Were you okay with it back then?" He searches Steve's eyes.

"Not completely." He admits as he meets Bucky's gaze. "I thought it was just another sickness until the serum didn't change it."

"That must have been a weird realization." Bucky looks at his hands. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone."

"I'm glad I didn't lose you over it." Steve grips his wrist. "Love you, jerk."

Bucky gives him a hug. "Love you, too, punk."

Steve holds him close. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. You go have fun and have lots of sex and don't think abut me." He orders.

"Yes sir." Steve laughs. "And you take care of those gorgeous girls."

"You know I will." He finally lets go. "So when do you two leave?"

"First thing in the morning. Well, I don't think Loki would consider it morning yet." Steve chuckles.

"Well he can sleep on the plane." Bucky takes a look at his friend. "Just come back, okay?"

Steve nods, gripping his arm. "You know I will. Can't leave you without supervision that long."

"No you can't. I'm liable to get captured again." He jokes.

Steve shakes his head. "There'll be no ass left to kick once Carol was done with you."

"That is very true." He turns and looks back out at the city.

Steve sighs again, looking over his friend. "She's been good for you. Better than me."

Bucky looks over at him. "I couldn't have gotten to her without you. Besides, you and Loki fit much better than we would have."

"And you and Carol..." Steve shakes his head. "Legendary."

He smiles. "She's." He isn't sure how to finish it. "She's all the best parts of you. If that makes any sense."

"No, I get it." Steve smiles.

"Of course you do." There's a pause, a comfortable silence they've always been able to fall into. "You really gonna be a woman for 9 months, a year, however long it takes?"

Steve chuckles and ducks his head. "Yeah. I mean, if I'm asking him to do it, shouldn't I do it too, if I can?"

"That's a hell of a thing." He takes a swig of beer.

"Wouldn't you do it for Carol?"

"I'd do a lot for Carol. I'm just grateful I don't have to make that choice."

Steve laughs. "I didn't have to. You know that."

"Right. Like you were gonna make Loki have 17 kids."

"We'll adopt a few of them." Steve grins.

"You're gonna have to unless the plan is for one of you to be pregnant for the next 16 or so years." He shakes his head. "I love the two we have, but sometimes I'd love to sleep for more than a couple of hours together."

Steve laughs and bumps his shoulder. "You know it'll get better as they get older."

"And then they'll start dating." He takes another drink. "And you know boys haven't gotten any better since our day. Maybe even worse now."

"Good thing you've mastered your threatening glare." Steve grins.

"Yep." He grins. "I'm going to have to decide on a technique. Either be scary the entire time or start out nice and add the threat at the end."

"You could vary it per boy." Steve suggests. "Keep the girls guessing so they can't warn them."

The grin widens. "Now that is an excellent idea."

Steve laughs and claps his shoulder. "See? Now you have something to look forward to."

"Not sure Carol will be happy with it." He shrugs. "A man's gotta get his fun somewhere."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up." Steve winks.

Bucky nods. "What about you? Are you hoping your first is a boy or a girl?"

"I honestly don't care." He shrugs. "As long as they're mine."

"I figured you'd say something like that."

"Guess I'm kind of predictable, huh?" He smiles. "Maybe we should head back in?"

Bucky clasps a hand onto Steve's shoulder. "Yeah."

Steve puts his hand over Bucky's and smiles. "We turned out okay, you know?"

"Yeah we did. I think our moms would have been proud."

"Definitely. And now, well, you've got your own kids to be proud of." Steve grins.

He nods. "We should head down before this gets too mushy." Then he wraps his arm around Steve's neck and pulls him close.

Steve hugs him tight, lifting him off his feet.

"Hey!" He laughs.

Steve sets him back down. "C'mon, let's go."

They head back down. Pietro has moved from his second helping of food to another plate of dessert. He is talking to Pepper and Loki about Downton Abbey. Wanda is playing with the bulbs on the tree, moving them around with her magic, while Vision and Bruce discuss particle physics.

Steve goes to Loki, kissing his neck. "I don't see Natasha, I think that means I'm needed in the gym."

Loki nods. "Bruce convinced her to go early. Said he wouldn't mind if she fell asleep during the show. It was sweet.”

"Are you planning to head to bed early? Our flight is at 5." He gently rubs Loki's hip.

That elicits a groan. "I suppose I should." He frowns. "I'll go as soon as Doctor Who is over."

He kisses Loki's ear. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Go check on Natasha." He pats Steve's ass as he goes.

Steve heads down, looking for the spy. "Tash?"

There's a whack to a large hanging bag. "Over here." She gives it punch-kick combination.

Steve wanders over. "This helping?" He looks for some tape to wrap his hands.

"A bit." She keeps punching it.

He claps his hands together and holds them out for her. "Over here."

She turns and punches his palms and kicks them. It's great doing this with Steve because she can hit as hard as she wants to.

"Come on, Tash. I can't even feel that." He urges her, moving his hands to give her more challenge.

Her focus narrows. Her fists and legs fly through the air. The only place she's holding back is in using her whole body.

Steve nods. "That's good. Good. Tell me when you're ready to really let it out."

A minute later, she punches his hand and speaks. "I'm ready."

"Yeah?" He nods at her. "Give it up."

She throws herself at him, easily climbing up his body. Her legs go around his neck, and she's using her body weight to try to bring him down. He lets her than uses the momentum to somersault and come back out of it. He turns back to face her.

She runs towards him, sliding between his legs then jumping onto his back. Steve bows forward, flipping her down. She grunts but rolls and gets back up. "Damn super soldiers."

Steve laughs. "Would you prefer fighting Pietro? Or maybe Carol?"

"Damn super powers." She amends. Natasha squares her shoulders and strides towards him.

Steve grins, getting lower. "You're not exactly typical, yourself."

This time she goes for his knees and his jaw. He catches the shot to his jaw but gets knocked down. Not that being on his back is really much of a disadvantage.

Natasha knees his stomach and grabs his neck in her hands. She knows he'll break her hold in two seconds. He does, and rolls them over, pinning her to the ground.

"Hope Loki doesn't walk in and see this." She quips.

"Or Bruce." He replies. He rises and offers his hand.

She takes it. Her breath is heavy with the effort she just put in. "Sorry if I broke up your first Christmas together."

"Technically it's our second." He pulls her up with an easy smile. "And Christmas is about the whole family, not just my husband."

"I mean the first as a married couple." She starts unwrapping her hands. "Do you ever hate him? Do you ever just want to punch him in the face for being such an idiot?"

"Not nearly as often as he wants to punch me, I'm sure. But, yeah, there's been a few times." Steve grabs a towel and hands her one.

She takes it and presses it against her forehead and neck. "He says I can be with him for a week every month. It's probably better that way. I can still go run Avenger errands the rest of the time.

"But it's not what you want." Steve surmises. "Every relationship, whether friendship or romance, is about the give and take and the compromise. What does he give you if you give him that?"

"Well if I'm a good girl and he feels comfortable enough, he'll visit me for a week every month." She hates how bitter she sounds about it. She sighs. "I'm Natasha Romanoff. I take what I can get."

Steve shakes his head. "You're the Black Widow. You take what you want. I know you love him, but is this relationship really what you need? What you want? Maybe he needs to get his shit together before he deserves you?"

She tears up. "What if he never does?"

"Hey, hey." Steve pulls her into a hug. "We both know, far as I'm concerned, no one will ever be good enough for my kick ass little sister. But if you really do believe in him, than you need to trust him and help him find his way."

"I've tried. I don't know how."

He gently strokes her cheek. "He might not know, either. I mean, it took you in order to start turning Bucky around. I never would have thought of that. Maybe all he really needs is the time he keeps asking for, but you need to figure out what you need. Maybe it's time for that trip to Russia you've been putting off? Maybe you can start looking for new trainees for me?"

She nods then huffs out a chuckle. "Gee, Bruce, it was great seeing you again finally. And thanks for the invite to spend time with you but now I need a sabbatical."

"Make him miss you. He needs to remember just how good he's got it." He presses his knuckles to her cheek in a feigned punch. "You're the Goddamn Black Widow."

"Yeah." She smiles at him. "Yeah I am. Someone will have to take over training Rogue."

"Carol's on the up again and Clint will be back after the holidays. Don't worry about it." He winks.

"Then I'll leave for Russia in late January."

"Perfect." He nods. "I won't be around, but just text if there's absolutely anything you need and I can send Loki back for you."

She nods. "Thanks, Steve."

He nods back. "You've saved my ass how many times?"

"Quite a few." She slaps the back of her hand against his chest. "I'm gonna hit the showers."

"You need it." He teases.

She gives him the finger as she walks off.

Steve chuckles and heads back up to the group to see what Loki's up to.

He's on the couch watching Doctor Who with almost everyone else. Bucky is talking to Pepper in the kitchen.

Steve kisses his head and whispers. "I'm going to grab a shower and head to bed."

Loki looks up. "I'll be there soon."

He kisses Loki's head again, then pops in the kitchen to say goodbye to Bucky.

They hug one last time. "Have a safe trip, punk." Bucky tells him.

"Keep out of trouble, jerk." Steve pats his back.

"I only get into it when I follow you."

Steve laughs and teases. "That's a damn lie. I know you get into her every night."

Pepper shakes her head as Bucky laughs. "Have a good trip, Steve." She kisses his cheek and goes to the living room.

"I don't think Pepper appreciates my humour." He grins.

"That's 'cause she's a proper modern woman."

"So's Carol." Steve points out. "She would've laughed her ass off."

"Well, Pepper has to deal with Tony all day. She's probably built up a tolerance to moronic humor." Bucky grins.

Steve pushes his shoulder. "Shut it."

"Go on. Get out of here." He pushes back. "I gotta call my wife."

Steve teases with a whipcrack noise. Then he steals a last hug before heading to his room.

Bucky calls Carol immediately. "Hey, I'm ready to come home if you're ready to pick me up."

"Yeah, on my way. Meet me on the roof." She goes to let Tracy know she's going so she can keep an eye on the twins a few minutes.

Bucky says a quick good-bye and heads up. He smiles at the streak he knows is her.

She lands lightly. She's in her uniform, but a playful move of her hand shows him the lingerie beneath. "Ready to come home?"

"So ready." He pulls her into a kiss.

"Mmn." She wraps her arms around him. "Maybe we don't need to sleep tonight?"

"Maybe not."

"We do need to really celebrate our first Christmas together, as husband and wife, and as mommy and daddy." She nips his bottom lip.

He smiles. "We certainly do." He kisses her slowly.

She sighs softly as she pulls away. "Let's get home before you get me too excited."

Bucky wraps his arms over her shoulders. "Take me home, doll."

"You got it." She lifts off easily, carrying her husband back to their house and children.

He kisses her as soon as he feels his feet on the ground.

Carol smiles and waves her hand to vanish her uniform to leave her in her lingerie. Her nipples instantly perk with the temperature. "Better take me in, Barnes, before the neighbours get an eyeful."

He carries her bridal style. "Get the door?"

She reaches and pulls the handle. He takes her inside and closes the door with his foot. Then he turns around so she can lock it. Once it's locked, her arms are around his neck and she's kissing him. It makes the trip to their bedroom more eventful. They bump into several walls before finally making the bed.

Tracy watches them from the couch, chuckling to herself. She makes sure they are finally in the bedroom before going to her own room.

Bucky falls onto the bed, Carol on top of him.

"Hi." She looks down at him, giving what can only be described as bedroom eyes. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Well it is our bedroom. But I am feeling very overdressed." He tells her.

"I guess you'll just have to fix that." She gives him another slow kiss.

He tries to undress as they continue to kiss. They're just working on his pants when it happens, that small cry they both recognize instantly. Carol groans, dropping her head to Bucky's chest. "How is she hungry already?"

"You go feed her, and I'll get undressed."

"It'll be both by the time I get there." She gives him another kiss. "Naked when I'm back."

"Naked when you're back." He promises.

She pulls away and heads to the nursery.

He goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and gets undressed. He slips into bed and waits. 

Luckily, the girls are good and it's not long before Carol returns, rubbing her breasts. "Drained dry. Those girls are so hungry."

"Guess they got my appetite." He holds the covers up. "Come here and let me fill you."

She laughs and crawls under with him. "Not quite the same white liquid, is it?" Her hand slips down to stroke him.

"No it's not. Hope you don't mind." He's already hardening at her touch. "So the yellow did fit."

"Well, I was showing quite a but by then already." She smiles. "It's a little tight, but I'm feeling a lot better about my shape returning."

"I was never worried about that." He hooks a leg around one of hers and kisses her neck.

"Yeah, yeah, you love me any shape." She smiles and strokes the back of his head.

He pulls back to look at her. "It's almost like you don't believe me."

"I do believe you. But I worked hard for my body and I want it back." She taps his nose. "So you get to love me the way I want to be."

"I have no problem with that." He kisses her again. His hand moves to her breast, cupping it through the fabric.

She puts her hand over his, pressing tight. "It's my deepest desire to make you the happiest man on this planet."

"You already have, doll." He kisses her again, slow and needful.

"My Bucky-bear." She rubs her nose against his. "You make everything better. I can almost forget about Jess in your arms."

"Jess is not in this bed." He reminds her. "Just you and me." He kisses her jaw up to her ear and sucks on the lobe.

"I know. But I can't help but wish she could find someone who makes her feel the way you make me feel." She moans and tilts her head back. "And I don't mean wet."

"Butterflies in the stomach?" He kisses her.

"So many they've escaped to my head." She kisses him back slowly, her hands caressing his throat.

"Yet it feels like home in your arms." He pulls her closer. His hand wanders down between her legs.

She moans. "Exactly. Home. My home." She presses against him as she once more claims his mouth.

He moves to get on top of her. His fingers move aside the panties to give himself access.

"Bucky." Her legs part for him, revealing just how ready she is.

He enters her with a gentle kiss. "You are beautiful."

She sighs happily. "You certainly make me feel that way."

He kisses her shoulder as he starts his rhythm. It's deep and slow, wanting her to feel every inch of him.

Her fingers are in his hair and tracing down his spine. "Bucky, my Bucky."

He moans in reply.

She curls a leg around his as she rocks against him. She kisses along the side of his head and keeps his body close to hers. He makes love to her, wanting her to feel how much he loves her. Not that she ever doubted, not for a heartbeat. She can see it in his gentle way with their daughters, hear it in his laugh, taste it with every kiss.

"Carol." He breathes it like a prayer. He continues, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible.

"Bucky." She's not so subtle as she chants his name in her pleasure. "Bucky, you're perfect. Buck!"

When he feels her body convulse, he comes.

"Buck." She moans one last time, clutching him to her.

He clings to her, wanting to prolong the moment. He kisses her neck, her jaw, her lips.

"Mmn, my Bucky." Her arms move to around his shoulders as she tastes his lip. "My beautiful Bucky."

"My beautiful Carol."

She smiles as she looks up at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He smiles. "Let's celebrate New Year's like this, too."

"Done." Carol chuckles. "Hell, let's do all the holidays. Thanksgiving. Easter. Groundhogs day."

He laughs. "Deal."

She kisses him. "But I expect oral on my birthday. And I'm on top for mothers day."

"You got it. So long as I get oral on my birthday." He counters.

"Oh, I guess." She giggles and pushes him off of her.

He rolls onto his back. "Now I'm warm and toasty."

"And I have to pee." She sits up. "But I'll keep you up until your first baby call with a preview of your birthday when I get back."

He smiles and watches her get out of bed. The yellow nightie still looks damn good on her.

She stretches as she returns. "Still awake?"

"Barely." He wraps is arms around her.

She kisses his head. "Then close your eyes, honey."

He closes his eyes and takes a breath.

"I love you."

He can't help it. "I know."

She laughs softly.

"I love you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess flops into bed. Her own damned bed. She takes a breath of her pillows, smelling her soap, cinnamon, and just a hint of... "Matt." She sighs and buries her face in her pillow. She needs to stop thinking of him, to focus on herself and her baby. But maybe just a little more tonight. Then tomorrow she'll be good. Tomorrow she'll convince Carol she's better at home and maybe go visit Jones or Bobbie or Vic. Tomorrow.

Her phone rings. Of course it's Matt.

She groans and reaches for the phone where it's plugged in to her nightstand. Her head stays in her pillow as she answers. "What?"

"Merry Christmas. Is it a bad time?"

"I was just headed to bed, but I guess I can stay up for you." She rolls over, becoming less muffled. "Happy Christmas. Are your two best friends finally a couple yet?"

"Not yet. How were your Christmas specials?" He asks.

"The usual. The bumble still bounces. Tim Allen still doubles in size."

"It's nice that some things don't change." He takes a steady breath. "So overall an okay Christmas?"

"Quiet. Pietro stopped by to bring me dinner."

"That was nice of him." He's glad they are getting along.

"Well, now that he knows he's daddy, he's quite concerned for my health."

"Well it's good you aren't bitter about that." He says it dryly.

"Oh shut up." She huffs. "I know he's a good kid. He'll be a good dad."

"Yeah." There is a short pause. "Well I don't want to keep you from sleep. Just wanted to thank you for the coffee. Thank you."

It takes her a bit to answer as she fights her emotions. "Right. Okay. Well it's a Vietnamese brand I got quite fond of on a mission there, just be warned it may be a bit stronger than you're used to."

He chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind." There's another pause. "I can stay on the line if you want to talk."

"They take their coffee with condensed milk there." She explains, rubbing a hand over her belly. "I'm sure you're anxious to go out."

"I'm not. Christmas is usually pretty quiet." He explains.

"True." And that's where she stops. She doesn't know what to say to him. And part of her is still feeling hurt and unwanted. She also knows if she starts, she'll spill everything, and she feels like he wouldn't want that.

He lets the silence drag on for a while. "But you're probably tired."

"Probably." She agrees, but all she feels is sad. It shows in her silence. "I'll let you go."

"Goodbye, Jess. Sleep well." He ends the call and changes into his Daredevil suit.

She sighs and tosses her phone aside. "Asshole." She curls into her bed but finds sleep has escaped her entirely. Instead she glares at the empty wall.


	178. Chapter 178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bruce come to terms. Steve and Loki start their journey. Vision and Wanda try out their new furniture. New Year's eve in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The position that would make Wanda fall over- http://www.wewomen.com/relationships/album897260/sex-positions-kamasutra-sex-positions-0.html#p41

Natasha lies in Bruce's arms. "I've decided I need my own sabbatical. I'm going to Russia in late January. I thought I could see you for a week then go from there.

"If that's what you need." He gently strokes the hair off her face. And kisses her forehead. He doesn't know how to keep her happy while fighting his own problems, anymore. He's been trying but he's felt the gap between them.

"It is. I'm losing my mind waiting for you. And I know that's only adding to the pressure you feel." She's not sure she even realized that before she said it.

He pulls her closer. "I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I know you are. And I don't want to pressure you." She looks up at him. "I'm new to all this. So you may have to help me sometimes."

Bruce kisses her head. "I don't know that I'm the best for that."

She nods. "Guess we'll have to figure it out together."

"Guess so." He smiles.

She moves her head to look at him. "For the record, I don't like surprises."

"Sorry." He looks guilty. "I should really know better than to listen to Tony."

"You really should." She lays her head back down. "I love you, Bruce. I want us to work."

He gently scratches her back. "Me too. I love you."

"Sometimes I watch the sunset and imagine you're watching it, too."

"There's a good chance I am." He smiles. "The red reminds me of your hair."

"I miss our little shack on the beach."

"You'll have that again." He promises.

"Maybe I should have asked for a mansion on the beach instead." She teases.

"You'll have to ask Tony for that." He teases back.

"Never mind then." She runs her finger over his skin.

He shuts his eyes. "You wouldn't know what to do with that many rooms, anyway."

"Shooting ranges. Lots of shooting ranges."

Bruce laughs. "You're adorable."

"If you say so." She kisses his chest. "You're pretty adorable yourself."

"Am I? You sure?" He kisses her head. "You might just be imaging it."

"With those beautiful brown eyes and that salt and pepper hair?" She smiles. "The way you shrink in on yourself when you know people are looking at you? Definitely adorable."

He shrugs. "Stop. I'm not. You're the special one."

She draws a triangle on his skin. "Special isn't always good."

"Your special is very good." He assures her.

"You have to say that. But I believe you, because why else would you be with me?"

"You are very scary." He teases before kissing her.

"I'm sorry if I scare you and the big guy too much." She gives him a small smile.

He shakes his head. "You don't. Really. We. I know that you can take care of yourself so I don't have to worry. Not that I don't anyway."

"That's not the kind of scary I meant."

"You mean the kind where I'm terrified you'll go but equally terrified you'll stay?"

She shakes her head. "More of the scared I'll make Hulk come out in you."

"Yeah." He lowers his head.

"Guess my track record isn't great on that front."

He shrugs. "Mine's worse."

"How about we don't make this a contest."

"Fair enough. I'll keep trying for you. I know you deserve more but I'm giving what I can. I just hope it's enough." He sighs.

"It isn't." She admits. "That's why I'm going to Russia. I need time to think about what I need. I can't do that here."

He nods. "I understand. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "You're doing the best you can. I just don't know how to help you."

"I wish I could tell you." He admits. "But I think this is my battle to fight."

She continues to run her finger over his skin. "Will you stay for New Year's?"

"I wasn't going to..." He looks at her. "But I will, for you."

"I don't want to force you. But I would like to kiss you at midnight." She fights back her emotions. "It doesn't have to be here. And you can leave at 12:01 if you want."

"I'll stay." He repeats, rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She feels guilty making him stay.

"I do have a condition, though." He strokes her cheek. "You have to be the one to fly me back."

She smiles. "I'd be honored to." She kisses his chest.

"Good. I'm not trying to hide, Tash. I just need..." He takes a breath. "I need to work on me."

"It's fine. But to be honest, until today it seemed like hiding was exactly what you were doing."

"I'm sorry." He frowns.

"I survived." She says it lightly, almost like a joke.

His voice is soft. "It was never my intention. That's why I called, that's why others knew where I went."

"Others?"

"Tony. He was supposed to tell you he knew, if you needed me."

She sighs. "Surprise. He didn't."

Bruce groans. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She frowns. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell me. Did you think I wouldn't be able to stay away?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure where Tony was sending me. He promised to find me my ideal spot and make sure it would be Hulk proof." He ducks his head. "I agreed to let him if he told you."

She is silent for a while. "Was it ideal?"

"You saw the pictures. No one lives on the island, just me." He strokes her arm. "Tony flies in anything I ask for. Except. I couldn't figure out why you never asked to visit. I thought you were mad."

"Well now you know." Her brow furrows. "So the map was an apology?"

He nods slowly. "Yes."

"Ah."

"But, the fact that I didn't, the other guy didn't visit when I found out shows my training is working?" He offers.

She looks up at him. "Somehow I doubt it made you that angry. But sure."

He twists a strand of hair around her fingers. "I got a little green. Around the edges."

"Well I'm glad your training is working." She tells him.

He sighs. "I just want to be my best, so I can be with you. Safely."

"I get it. I do." She assures him.

"I don't think anyone's understood like you." He kisses her hair.

She gives him a squeeze. "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" He seems needy.

"I pinky swear." She holds up her pinky.

He wraps hers around his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her arm goes back around him.

He holds her close, breathing her in. "Thank you, for you."

She smiles and feels a little more hopeful about their future.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve huffs a breath as he collapses into his plane seat. He'd convinced Loki to fly commercial with him, since neither had ever done it. Tony had insisted on paying and getting them first class, but Steve certainly won't complain about that. He smiles at Loki. "So?"

Loki looks at him through droopy eyes and smiles sleepily. "We're going on an adventure. Wake me when we get there." He jokes.

Steve strokes his cheek. "You'll get lots of rest the next few weeks." He leans in for a kiss.

"Somehow I doubt it." There's a mischievous smile on his face.

Steve chuckles. "There will be at least a few lazy napping mornings. Promise."

Loki takes his hand. "I love you."

"You too." Steve smiles warmly and twines their fingers. "Nervous at all or too sleepy?"

"Too sleepy." He leans in. "Though I'm none too fond of how people are staring."

"Ignore them." Steve kisses his head. He fully expects photos and autographs in the near future.

Loki nods and lays his head back, eyes closed. He opens them when there is a loud noise. But it's just someone who dropped their luggage.

Steve continues to hold his hand, thumb stroking the back of it. He relaxes and waits for the plane to finish loading. He looks up as the stewardesses go into their preflight spiel.

Loki also watches them, paying attention to everything they say.

"That's a little bit scary." Steve murmurs to Loki as the plane starts toward the runway. "Gum?" It had been a suggestion by Carol.

"No thank you." He purses his lips. "Is my breath stinky?"

"No, Carol says it helps with the pressure change during take off." Steve explains.

"Oh." He takes a piece and puts it into his mouth. "The first time I had gum, I didn't understand why it wouldn't break down when I chewed it."

"It's made with resin, made from tree sap. Kind of like rubber." Steve grins at his own factoid.

"I prefer mints."

Steve winks. "I prefer your tongue."

Loki laughs. "My tongue won't freshen your breath."

"You sure? Maybe we should try?"

"Later when there are fewer people around."

"Oh, alright." Steve chuckles.

He raises his head. "You may kiss my hand if you wish."

"May I?" Steve teases. "Please, your majesty?"

Loki smiles. "You may. And you know damn well I'm no longer a king."

"King of my heart." Steve kisses his knuckles.

"It's too early for you to be this sweet." Loki tells him.

Steve laughs. "I'm always this sweet. But why don't you go back to sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast."

But then the plane is taking off. Loki grips Steve's hand a little harder. He doesn't stop until they begin to level off.

"Not so bad." Steve smiles gently. "Used to be a lot worse."

"I'll never get used to that." He chews his gum. "Carol was right. This helps."

Steve nods. "She's a smart girl."

"Mm-hmm." He sighs. "I don't want it anymore."

"Your gum?" He digs out a tissue from his bag and hands it to Loki.

"Thank you." He spits it out. He looks out the window.

"You don't have to fly back. I just wanted to do it together once." Steve offers.

"It's an adventure." He smiles and kisses Steve's hand

Steve nods his agreement. "We've never really had one. Well. On purpose."

"Yes. I'm very much looking forward to it." He leans against Steve's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Steve kisses Loki's head. "You and me on a motorcycle across France."

"I'll have to shrink our luggage." Loki smiles.

Steve chuckles. "Fresh fish on a boat in Greece?"

"Mmm. Traditional tea in England."

"Pizza in Italy." Steve kisses his head again. "I want to see if I can get the pope to bless my mother's rosary."

"Watching you sketch the locals as we sit in a cafe." With the wedding and Christmas done, Loki already feels more relaxed.

Steve sighs and relaxes against Loki. "I almost don't believe it."

"We aren't there yet." Loki reminds him just before the flight attendant arrives to get their order for breakfast. Loki of course requests tea while Steve gets coffee.

"Getting there." Steve smiles.

Breakfast isn't as bad as Tony led Loki to believe it would be. But he knows it won't be nearly enough for Steve. So he gets out the food he packed.

Steve is glad they thought ahead. "I could've eaten four of those. And while they're scheduled to feed us twice more..." He shakes his head.

Loki smiles. "I'm going to try to sleep now. Try not to eat everything."

"You're no fun." Steve teases, but he puts the food away and pulls out his book. Loki gets his sleep mask out and puts it on. Steve rubs his leg as he focuses on his reading.

After drifting in and out of sleep for an hour, Loki gives up and decides to watch a movie. He looks through the options and decides on a comedy.

Steve leans in to kiss his cheek as he turns a page. Soon enough, it's time for the tiny inflight lunch which Steve nibbles at without taking his nose from the book.

Loki gives Steve his bread. Once their trash is taken, Loki asks to get up. "I have to pee. Wish me luck."

"Don't die, love." Steve pats his back.

"I'll try not to." He makes his way to the tiny room and sits to pee. Well, hovers. He returns with a question. "People have sex in those things?"

Steve chuckles. "I don't think they actually do. Tony said I wouldn't even fit in there."

"You'll fit but barely."

"Good to know. At least it won't be much longer." Steve smiles over his book. "We're mere hours from London."

"Good." Loki checks to the time there then looks at the interactive map of their progress.

Steve watches with him. "So here, Europe." His finger starts tracing some of the places they're going.

"It's so large compared to Asgard. And round."

"And so many different people, so we learn more acceptance." He shrugs. "Or try to."

Loki chuckles. "Says the most accepting man I've ever met."

"I do my best." Steve kisses the side of his mouth.

He whispers in Steve's ear. "I think the flight attendants are staring."

Steve tilts his head to whisper back. "Good."

Loki laughs. "And here I thought _I_ was the exhibitionist."

Steve chuckles. "Where do you think I learned it?" He kisses Loki's ear.

Smiling and blushing a little, Loki says he has no doubt everyone is jealous of the attention Steve is giving him.

"I'll give you even more when we get there." Steve promises before turning back to his book.

Loki plays with the screen thing a bit more then pulls out his tablet to read his own book. Steve's hand rests on Loki's thigh again, shifting only when he needs to turn a page. Loki's hand covers Steve's.

Steve looks over with a smile. "Love you."

Green eyes look back and smile. "Love you, too."

That earns him a quick kiss.

"Ooh you are living dangerously." He teases.

"Quiet, you." Steve grins with a wink.

Finally they are told by the plane's captain that they are starting their final descent.

"Finally." Steve sighs and tucks his book away. "More gum?"

"No thank you."

Steve shrugs and pops a piece into his mouth before relaxing into his seat.

The landing is a little rough, but they make it okay. Being in first class, Steve and Loki ate one of the first off the plane. They thank the crew on the way out and head to the customs area.

They have no problems, though there are a few autograph requests, and then they're in the terminal looking for their hosts. "So where are Thor and Jane meeting us?"

"Where we're meant to get our luggage." Loki points out the signs. They follow until they see lots of carousels. And sure enough, Thor and Jane are there holding a sign that says 'Newlyweds'.

Steve chuckles and goes over to give them both hugs. "I know we just saw you, but it's great to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." Thor says. He wraps his brother in his arms and lifts him up.

Steve lets Thor harass Loki as he recovers their bags.

"Thor, put me down. You're causing a scene."

"Nonsense. Our very presence causes a scene." But Thor puts him down.

Jane laughs and gives Loki a hug, too. "Darcy has been so excited for this visit. She has all these tours planned out for you."

"Does she?" He leans in. "She does know we're newlyweds, yes?"

"Oh, she's not planning to go with you." Jane grimaces. "At least I don't think so. She was rambling on about wedding presents."

He smiles. "Well that's very sweet of her."

"That waits to be seen."

He laughs. "I should help Steve with the bags." He squeezes her hand then goes to the carousel, adjusting his carryon over his shoulder.

Steve is just pulling off their second suitcase - he'd limited them to a bag each since they'd be moving around so much.

"Got it, starlight?" He takes hold of his bag.

"Yup." He gives Loki a kiss. "This is so exciting. I can't wait to see peacetime London."

Loki smiles. "It will be so different for you. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"How could I be if I'm sharing it with you?" He grabs his case by the handle and wheels it back to Thor and Jane.

"Ready?" Thor asks, a huge smile on his face. "We'll get you to your hotel first then take you to dinner."

"Sounds great." Steve nods and takes Loki's hand. "What time is it anyway? I'm all mixed up from the flight."

"Nearly 6 o'clock in the evening." Thor explains.

"Right." Steve pauses to make sure his phone is correct. Then he sends texts to everyone who wanted to know when they landed.

Bucky sends back a thumbs up and lips. Steve laughs and shows Loki. "He's such a dork."

Loki laughs. "Let's go check into the hotel and get some real food in you."

"God yes." Plane food and energy bars haven't been nearly enough.

Jane drives thankfully. Loki wouldn't have gotten into the car if Thor was driving.

Steve rests against Loki in the back seat. "It's all so different yet the same. Like when I woke."

Loki has his hand. "Tell me."

"It's the lights. London was black when I first saw it. Everything put out so the Germans couldn't see them to bomb them." Steve shakes his head. "Except for the fires, of course, where bombs had hit."

"People must have been so afraid."

"Most of the children had been sent away to the country for safe keeping." Steve's fingers curl around Loki's.

"And now there is light and life and children." Loki's thumb runs over the back of Steve's hand. "The war is long past."

Steve nods as he stares out. "Yes, yes it is."

Thor looks over at Jane. It's nice to see his brother so content, and he wonders if it is time for him to marry as well. Jane's toothy smile comes back at him before she glances back to the window. He smiles at her profile. "Will you be going to the theater while you're here?"

Steve allows himself to be distracted from the outside world by Loki and is soon nibbling softly on his neck. "We're only here a few days, I'd rather hit sights."

Loki agrees. "Tower of London. Buckingham Palace. 221B Baker Street. Big Ben."

"We need a selfie at Baker Street." Steve kisses his nose. "For your blog."

"I'd love that."

"Tomorrow, though, we need to start with one of those bus tours." Steve nods.

"That sounds like fun." Thor says.

Loki immediately replies. "You and Jane should do that sometime that isn't tomorrow."

Steve winks. "We'll try it out and let you know how it is. And I think the Natural history museum in the afternoon? I want to see the dinosaurs and the Darwin specimens."

Loki nods. "Sounds wonderful."

Steve kisses his fingers. "We can visit with you guys and Darcy tomorrow night?"

"Of course." Thor says. "And just enough tonight to get you two fed."

"We appreciate that. This is, after all, the first night of our honeymoon." Steve chuckles.

"Well you picked a beautiful hotel." Jane says it as it comes into view just down the street. She pulls up to the front to drop them off.

"Wow." Steve steps out, looking up at the building. It's grand and old-fashioned in that way only Britain can achieve.

Loki can't help but admire it. "Now this feels like it has some history." After telling Thor they'll text when they are ready to go, they get their suit cases and head inside.

They get checked in quickly and head up to their room. The only word for it is opulent. Rich, plush fabrics in reds and golds cover all the furniture. Steve is sure everything in the room costs more than their whole house put together.

"Wow. I almost feel like I'm back on Asgard." Loki takes Steve's hand. "With one very large very important exception. Well, many exceptions, but the biggest is being here with the man I love." He kisses that plump bottom lip. "I love you."

"Love you, too, angel." Steve tugs him close. "Are they waiting outside or do we have time for a quick shower?"

"They were going to try to find a parking space. And if they couldn't, they'd drive around until we were ready."

"Alright, I'll wait to wash up. I just feel a bit gross after that plane." Steve wrinkles his nose.

"Your showers take all of 5 minutes. Go on. It'll be fine."

"Okay." He steals a kiss before heading in.

Loki logs his phone into the hotel's wifi and checks messages and social media sites.

Steve is out in the 5 minutes Loki predicted and getting dressed. "Alright, ready when you are."

"Let me just text Thor we're on our way down." Loki sends the message and makes sure they have their hotel keys before heading down.

They find the other couple pulling up once more and climb into the car. "So where we going?" Steve looks around.

Jane speaks up. "I wasn't exactly sure when you would get it, so I thought we'd go someplace casual tonight. I'll make reservations to a fancier place tomorrow." She drives them to Covent Garden where there is a place she knows that sells traditional pub food.

"You're fantastic, Jane." Steve leans in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." She gives her toothy smile. "I thought you might want a taste of England since you'll actually be going to France and Spain and Thailand."

"Thailand?" Steve teases. "Did that float over and join Europe?"

"I thought you two were doing Asia, too."

"Not this time." Steve grins at Loki. "Second honeymoon."

"Oh. Sorry. Guess I heard wrong."

"No harm. Maybe you two will have to visit first and tell us what it's like?"

"That would be fun." Thor says.

Steve suspects Thor finds everything fun. He yawns. "That plane messed me up, some."

Loki asks if he slept at all.

"No. Guess I should have."

"Getting up early didn't help either." Loki notes. "Well you'll get to go to bed earlier here. 

Steve raises his eyebrows. He somehow doubts that tonight.

It takes a moment of that look for Loki to realize what he said to have earned it. He chuckles. "You know what I mean."

"Time difference, yes." Steve smiles.

"Time difference, yes." Loki repeats. They order their food drink beer while they wait.

Jane sets hers down. "You know, I've been living her a few years, and I still haven't seen all of the touristy stuff."

"Same with me and New York. You feel weird to do it without a tourist." Steve laughs.

Thor points out that he is a tourist. Kind of.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

While Steve and Loki enjoy their late dinner, it is the middle of the afternoon in Washington and Wanda is facing a problem. She's realized she has no furniture for their new apartment. She got lost during her search in the store and is now in an area that mostly sells kid stuff.

"Wanda?" Vision finally finds her. "I was wondering where you had gone." He notices where they are. "Did you get lost or are you trying to tell me something?"

"Did you not hear me over Tony?” She demands as she walks.

"I apologize, but I did not." He looks around again. "Shall we return to the bedroom furniture?"

Wanda lifts an eyebrow as she walks. "Nice of you to assume I know where I am going."

"Well all the children being born and conceived, I thought perhaps you were thinking..." Vision is grateful to be able to change the subject. "Here we are. Do you prefer dark woods or light?"

Wanda looks at different pieces. "I like this. The fancy ironwork." She puts her hand on one.

He tilts his head as he examines it. "You don't find it too ornate?"

"I think it is beautiful. Like the marks on your skin." Her fingers follow a bar.

He looks at it again. "I don't really see it, but if you like it we can get it."

She looks up at him then presses a hand to his cheek. She sends him an image of himself gripping those bars as she rides his cock, breasts bouncing with every thrust. "Only if you like it, too."

He takes a heavy lustful breath. "I like it."

Wanda chuckles. "Good. Now we need the rest of our bedroom." She leans in for a kiss.

"Should we not get the matching pieces?" He motions to the display.

"We do not have to. We can. Do you think they suit our needs?" She takes a closer look.

"I do not really have needs in that area. One drawer should suit me well along with a small portion of closet space."

Wanda nods. "What of a desk or bookshelves?"

He thinks. "That would be good but not for the bedroom."

"Okay." She leans against him. "Anything you want, love."

"Did you wish to have a television?"

"Can we not just use the computer?" She's never seen the point.

"The screen is rather small."

She smiles. "We can get bigger screen to hook into."

He nods.

"You are happy with all this? Truly?" She takes his hands in hers.

"So long as I get to be with you." He smiles softly at her.

She gives him a slow kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They end up going home with the bed, two end tables, a dresser, and a bookshelf; there is also a desk, couch, chair, and kitchen set scheduled for delivery. Instead of an apartment, Wanda had talked Vision into a small townhouse when she'd found out about Pietro. Her favourite thing about it is the windows, it's very bright and sunny. She's excited to start assembling their bedroom.

Vision is happy to see her happy. And he hopes to make her happier. Once the bed is assembled, he takes her to those windows she loves and kneels. "Wanda Maximoff, we are starting a life together, and I want that life to continue for the rest of our days. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Vision!" She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him repeatedly. "Of course I will."

Smiling happily, he rises and places a ring with a large ruby on her finger. "I hope you like it."

It's not traditional, but it's very them and she likes it so much better for that. Still, she has to admit. "No where near as much as I like you." She leans against the window and pulls him against her to continue kissing.

He is happy to give her all the kisses she wants. He didn't realize how nervous he had been until she had said yes.

She guides his hand as they kiss, beneath her sweater to her leggings which are soon falling down her legs only to be toed off and pushed aside.

"Shall we break in our new bed?" He asks huskily.

"Yes." Wanda nips at his chin. "We have much to celebrate."

He carries her to the bed and lays her gently down. She smiles up at him, auburn hair fanned around her. After a few breaths, she pulls her sweater off, leaving her in only her beige bra. One hand rests above her head, curled into her hair. The other is on her belly. "Come claim me. I give myself to you."

Vision disrobes in a way that makes it seem as though the clothes are sliding off of him like a liquid. He climbs over her.

Wanda's eyes eat him up. Her hands start at his head, opening his mind, before sliding down to his shoulders. "I never thought I could find the man I could love."

"I must get a condom first." He kisses her before moving away. His eyes continue to return to her, so beautiful and open.

"My Vision." She slides back, sitting up against the head of the bed as she watches him in turn.

"Will we be recreating the image you showed me in the store?" He returns to her.

She smiles. "Would you like to?"

"Very much."

Wanda's smile grows as she guides him to the bed. Her hands move up his arms. She uses her magic to attach each wrist to a bar. She caresses his arms as she moves back down, leaning in to kiss the skin. And then she touches her lips to his.

He kisses her hungrily. "My beautiful Scarlet Witch. I am yours."

"I love you." She kisses his lip, then his chin. Her mouth follows down his throat to his chest. That's when she grips his shoulders to straddle his hips. She teases him, sliding his cock along her ass as she strokes his chest.

"Wanda." He chokes it out.

She smiles, shifting back and using her hand to guide him inside her. Her head falls back as she slides into place, pressed against him.

His breath hitches at the pleasure that brings. His eyes run over her body, her breasts. "You're a wonder."

She laughs breathlessly as she looks back down at him. "I do my best." It's at that moment she decides to remove her bra. She drops it onto his chest before gripping his hips and starting to rotate her own. He moans softly. He licks his lips. He thrusts up into her.

"Vision." She moans with him, her head swaying with each thrust. Soon she's riding hard, sounds of pleasure on every breath.

Vision strains against the hold on his wrists. He's moaning, too. "Wanda." He's close. So close.

Wanda gasps, nearly falling backward in her pleasure except for her grip on his waist. The way her body moves, the strain in her muscles, the feel of her against him, it makes Vision's orgasm spectacularly satisfying.

A flick of the fingers releases his bonds while Wanda keeps working on catching her breath. Her head is bent forward, long hair tickling his belly.

His fingers strum that long hair. "You bring out such pleasure in me."

She laughs and falls forward to rest against him. "I did not know such things were possible for me, such feelings." She gently pulls from his mind, leaving only a tiny spark of her presence there.

He strokes her back slowly. "I am glad I was created."

"Not as glad as me."

"Pietro will be moving in soon?"

"I think so." She smiles. "We will need to close the door when he does."

"Afraid we will make him jealous?" He kisses her.

She brushes her nose against his cheek to whisper in his ear. "He misses her enough without a reminder of what he lost."

He kisses her slowly.

As she pulls away, she gently traces the lines on his face. "It is truly okay? Pietro living with us? I do not wish you to be jealous."

"It is okay." He takes her hand. "Wanda, you have opened your mind to me. I know how much you love Pietro. But I also know how much you love me."

"Thank you." She rests her head in the crook of his neck. "My brother is the reason I am alive. I cannot leave him."

He runs his fingers through her hair. "I do not want you to feel deprived. So if it is one night with your brother you need, I am willing to accept that."

Wanda freezes, she hadn't realized just how much she had opened to him. She takes a breath. "It is a foolish and unhealthy desire. If anyone would find out..." She shakes her head. Tears burn her eyes and she buries her face against his neck.

"Not so unnatural. There are stories with such relationships." He holds her, wanting to give her comfort. He hadn't meant to upset her.

"I should not want this." She says in a fierce but quiet voice. "It is only worse for how I love you. I do not understand myself."

He keeps his voice gentle. "Pietro was your entire world for much of your life."

Her hand comes to her mouth and she chews her thumbnail. "I do not know what to do. I held the secret so long but I told him because of so many things that had happen this year. Not only does he still love me, he admits similar urges sometimes. But we both know it is not right and should not be. I tell him I will never give you up, not even for him. But I am so uncertain."

Vision strokes her cheek. "Do you think if you fulfilled this desire that it would end?"

"I do not know." She admits. "And I am afraid. Afraid to hurt you, afraid to hurt him."

"I see." He considers the situation. "I love you. And I will accept whatever you decide."

"I am two pieces. You and Pietro. Water and fire. I step carefully so one does not consume the other, for if I lose either, I am incomplete." She presses her head to his, letting him see everything in her mind, all the turmoil of conflicting thoughts, worries, and pains. "My cool water, my peace, my strength. I need you."

It is more angst than he thought possible to feel. Tears come into his eyes. "You have me. You will not lose me." He takes her left hand and touches the ring. "This is a symbol of that promise."

She hugs him close. "I will talk to Pietro and we will decide the best way to end this." She kisses his head, slowly pulling her mind away so as to not shock him.

"We should put sheets on the bed." Vision notes almost as an afterthought.

Wanda can't help laughing. "Yes, and blankets and pillows."

He smiles at the sound of it. "At least we had mattresses."

"Floor would have been fine." She leans up to kiss him. "I have you."

He kisses her back and smiles.

"So, when we marry, do you become Maximoff since you have no last name?" She strokes his lip with her thumb.

"If you wish."

"I do." She cuddles against him. "And in a few years, when we are ready, I will give you a son."

He smiles. "I have much to learn until then."

"Me too. Now get up." She scoots him out of bed then she stands still, holding her breath as she focuses. Packages open and the sheets, pillows and covers all go to the bed, making it perfectly.

Vision is impressed. "You have made great strides in your control."

She wraps her arms around him. "Very much practice. I think we both need practice at having a son, though."

He laughs. "Indeed."

"In Sokovia, it is said mother should be on top to have son. What do you think?" She teases.

"I think we should try every position and see which feels best."

Wanda smiles and rubs his arm. "You should research, what is called, kama sutra."

"Yes. It posits that a woman can best conceive if she reaches orgasm."

"Does it?" She smiles and shifts closer. "Tell me more, or better, show me."

He searches through the book and tells her some interesting tidbits. The he shows her some of the positions.

She giggles as they go through the positions. "I do not know if this will be good to actually have sex. I would fall over."

"Perhaps we should start doing yoga or stretches to become more flexible." Vision suggests.

"I enjoy yoga. We could do it when we wake. Together." She pulls his arms around her.

"Perfect." He kisses her neck, relishing the feel of her naked skin against his.

She sighs as she stays against him. "I could be very happy."

"Could be?"

She rests her cheek against his shoulder. "As soon as I settle with Pietro."

"Ah." He strokes her hair. "And when do you think that will be?"

"Soon." She nods. "Because I cannot let this continue."

He nods. "Good. I want you to be happy."

"You make me happy." She is sincere.

"So does he. But the two of us together make you confused."

She sighs. "Yes. I need to ease my worry and fix this conflict."

He tilts her head to look into her eyes. "Whatever I can do to help you, please tell me."

"Your love, and your counsel. This is what I always ask."

"Both are yours."

"I love you." She kisses him.

He kisses back firmly. "We should try the position with you on your back and me kneeling in front of you."

"Right now?" She giggles.

"After I've gotten you well and truly aroused." He clarifies.

"And how will you accomplish that?" She taps his nose.

"Well." His lips go to her ear. "I thought I'd lay you on the bed, slowly kiss down your body until I got to your vagina, then use my tongue to get you truly wet."

She moans, practically melting against him. "I adore you."

"And then I will lift your legs up and kneel before you, my scarlet goddess. And after putting on a condom, I will fill you up.

Wanda's cheeks go bright red and her hand caresses his cheek, to open them back to each other. "The things you do to me." She pulls him in for a kiss.

He lifts her up and places her gently on the bed. He begins kissing her neck. Her hands move over his arms and slide behind his back.

When he gets to her breasts, he takes his time. His tongue slathers each one. His teeth scrape across her nipples. He sucks on them lovingly. Wanda moans, her fingers move to his head and massage lightly. "Vision. You are marvelous."

"Thank you. You are delicious." He continues down her tummy to the mound of red pubic hair. His hands gently spread her legs. She gasps, hips rising toward him.

He decides to put a condom on first, unsure if he'll be able to control himself once she gets going. Once that's done, he kisses up her thigh until his lips make contact with her labia. The noise she makes would be embarrassing with anyone else. She breathes deeply, fingers sliding between her thighs and his shoulders.

His tongue flicks and sweeps over her until she's completely wet. Then he gets on his knees. She catches her breath and tries to figure out the position with him. He places her ankles on his shoulders and lifts up her hips until he can enter her as he sits on his heels. "Is this alright?" He asks before entering her.

"I am worried for balance." Wanda admits. "But there is mattress."

"I'll remain sitting on my heels to keep most of your back on the bed." He promises.

"I trust you." She adjusts to get more comfortable.

He pulls her towards him, allowing him to enter her.

The angle certainly touches her in new ways. "You are good, love."

"You are better." He holds her legs as he thrusts with his hips.

Wanda finds it difficult to reciprocate much in this position, though he feels wonderful. "Harder?" She lifts a hand to play with her breasts.

It is a beautiful sight. And Vision is more than happy to comply with her wishes. "My breasts do not bounce as yours do."

"Yours are muscle. Mine is well placed fat." She teases him, as her fingers pinch her own nipple. Her tongue flicks over her lips. "Tell me what you like best of them."

"Everything." The word is barely audible. He's thrusting faster now. "The color. The size. The faces you make when they are given attention.

Her eyes flutter shut and head falls back from the pleasure she's gaining. "Vision, I am close."

"Good. Good." He moves faster, needing more friction. He cries out her name in his pleasure.

"Vision!" She calls back to him. Wanting and needing him. Then her voice catches in her throat as her body surrenders to the trembling ecstasy.

He catches his breath. "Our timing was off. We will have to try another position."

"Already?" She laughs as she relaxes against the bed. "I am beginning to think you just want an excuse to be inside me."

He blushes ever so slightly. "I didn't mean right at this moment."

She tries to shift so she can pull him against her. "I tease."

Vision smiles. "Oh. Is that what you're doing." He lies beside her and strokes her cheek.

"I am happy to give you more excuses." She shifts to look at him.

"And I am happy to use them."

She takes his hand, casually sliding it along her belly and hip. "We are engaged now."

He smiles at her. "We are engaged." He twines his fingers with hers. "We should talk about a date."

"Pietro wants at least a year." She reminds him. "We could do Valentine's day. Is it too obvious?"

"It is a bit. Besides, that will be a Tuesday. We could do February 11 or 18. Both are Saturdays." He suggests.

She purses her lips. "We could wait until nicer weather. I would like many flowers. Maybe an outdoor ceremony? In grass so I can have no shoes."

"May or June." He smiles. "I would love to see you amongst the flowers."

"Would you make love to me in them?"

"I would. So long as there were no thorns." He strokes the tip of her nose.

She smiles warmly. "I am so lucky you love me."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

New Year's Eve in London. Steve and Loki are looking out at the city from the London Eye. They have one of the carriages all to themselves. Loki is snuggled against Steve, and they are sipping on hot beverages. "I think I may like London more than New York." Loki admits.

"It's beautiful." Steve agrees, keeping Loki close.

They've had a lovely few days here, full of museums and food. This ride was another one of Steve's surprises. "So what else do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Would you be angry if I said nothing?" Steve lightly strokes Loki's hair. "We had a couple party invites, but I really just wanted to spend our first new year as husbands alone."

Loki smiles in relief. "It's perfect. I was so hoping you were going to say that." He kisses Steve gratefully.

"The only question I have is if you would prefer take out or room service."

"Room service. Unless you'd prefer take out."

Steve nips his nose. "Why would I ask you if I had a choice in mind? Dork."

Loki shrugs. "Because you're considerate that way."

"Nope. Room service for my baby." Steve finishes off his drink and sets aside the paper cup.

"You're so good to me."

"I love you." Steve says it like its the most sensible thing possible.

Loki holds him tight. "I've never been loved like this."

Steve gives him a look. "I damned well hope not. You are mine. You were always meant for me, even a thousand years ago."

"I believe it."

He kisses Loki's hair. "You fill my heart in ways I never knew possible."

Loki smiles. "Now all I want is for this ride to end so we can return to the hotel."

"Such an impatient thing." Steve chuckles. "Relax, enjoy the view."

He nods. "It is spectacular." Big Ben glows in the near distance. It begins to chime the half hour. Bong-bong-bing-boooong, bong-bing-bing-boooong.

"What would your mother think?" Steve asks quietly.

"She'd love it. Midgardian ingenuity." He turns to Steve. "She'd especially love you."

He smiles. "My ma would probably complain about the British though she'd enjoy it. She'd be asking you a thousand questions. To make sure you were good enough for her boy."

"Mmm. I doubt I could pass muster. How could anyone be good enough for her sweet boy?" 

"Alien god king? Not enough. Would destroy the world for me? Nope. Saved my life several times? No." He tilts Loki's chin. "Loves me with his whole heart and soul? Ma would approve."

Loki smiles. "Well when you put it that way." He gives Steve a tender kiss.

It continues until the ride finally comes to a stop. They get out and find a cab. On the way back to the hotel, Steve suggests a game of guessing what people will wear to Tony's gala.

"And how will we know if we're correct?" Loki asks.

"I'll ask Bucky for pictures." Steve shrugs.

"Don't bother." Loki takes his hand. "Carol will wear red. Something that shows off her breasts."

Steve chuckles. "Well they are nice. Especially now."

"That is not in dispute."

"What about Natasha?"

He considers it for a moment. "Purple. Short. Backless."

"Pepper?"

Loki's eyes narrow. "Why am I making all the predictions?"

Steve grins. "Because you haven't named anyone for me yet."

He sticks his tongue out. "Pepper will be in gold. Tony."

"Burgundy coat. Black pants." He considers. "Sunglasses."

"Gold frames? Or aviators."

"Aviators. But they'll be taken halfway through."

"Wanda?"

Steve leans his head back. "Deep red. Knee length, no arms. High neck."

Loki nods. "Bucky?"

"Dark grey, charcoal." Steve smiles. "When he's not with Carol, he's going to be looking around a bit lost."

He laughs. "Lost only because you aren't there."

Steve nods. "And Pietro will be wearing whatever Wanda picked out for him, probably blue. He'll be lost, too, for different reasons."

"Poor man. He's had a difficult year."

"I know." Steve sighs. "I hope the new year is much better."

"Is it wrong that I hope Jess loses the child?" Loki truly isn't sure.

Steve looks at him. "I understand the thought, but I think it would hurt Pietro deeply."

"Or he'd be relieved."

"I don't know." Steve's fingers move over Loki's. "I mean, yeah there's less stress and less Jess, but he's got the curse of a big heart. I know I'd be broken if I lost a child, regardless of how they were conceived."

"It's not a child yet." He looks at their hands.

"Isn't it? You were the one speaking to Carol's twins before they were born." He squeezes Loki's fingers.

Loki frowns. "She was further along."

Steve wraps an arm around Loki. "Jess offered to end this pregnancy. Pietro chose to keep it. That's when it became a child to him."

"Let's move on." Loki suggests.

"Of course." Steve kisses his head. "Have you guessed what the second half of your gift is yet?"

"I assumed it was this trip."

Steve shakes his head. "This is our honeymoon."

"Then I don't know."

"Good." Steve grins and kisses his head. "You'll see when we go home."

"So it's at home. A motorcycle?"

"That doesn't sound like something for you." Steve teases.

Loki smiles. "A new wardrobe?"

Steve chuckles. "Would you really let me pick that out?"

He laughs. "Not sure."

"You'll never guess. So let me surprise you." Steve winks.

"Fine."

Steve chuckles. "I promise you'll like it."

"If you say so." Loki gets out of the cab once they pull up to the hotel, leaving Steve to pay.

Steve catches up quickly, taking Loki's hand as they head up. "Tell me, beautiful, you headed my way?"

"Depends. Where are you headed?"

"To go sit by the window of our room and enjoy the London night while I wait for room service." He strokes Loki's hand. "Then I will drink wine while looking out that same window and thinking about my future with my husband."

Loki smirks. "And where am I during all this looking out the window?"

Steve shrugs. "You only asked where I was going. I'm going to have to assume you're either beside me, in my lap, or naked in the bed trying to coax me in."

"Perhaps all three." Loki winks at him.

Steve laughs. "You could, at that." He lets them in before taking out the room service menu.

Loki heads to the bathroom. When he's done, he begins to disrobe.

Steve keeps half an eye on him as he places their order.

He changes into warm pajamas. "Sorry if you're disappointed."

"Never." He pulls Loki into his arms with a kiss. "All toasty?"

"Getting there. You're helping."

"Good." He cuddles Loki close.

"Did you get us something yummy?"

"Mushroom soup. Roast beef with roast potatoes, carrots, parsnips onions, and gravy. Yorkshire puddings. And treacle sponge for dessert." He strokes Loki's cheek. "All accompanied with a rich red wine."

"Yummy." He rests his head against Steve's shoulder. "I like our New Year's Eve much better."

"Good." Steve holds him close, stroking his hair.


	179. Going Out With a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark New Year's Eve Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's dress - http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/670603155/ML17626-Cheaper-price-Free-Shipping-Cost-Fast-Delivery-Red-Ruffled-Sexy-Clubwear-Deep-V-Dress.jpg 
> 
> TW: suicide attempt

Bucky's phone alarm goes off when it's midnight in London. He texts Steve 'Happy New Year!' Then he returns to getting ready. "I'm not sure we should leave Tracy alone with the girls."

"She has both our numbers. It's a 5 minute flight." Carol reminds him as she tugs on her navy blue dress. It's a bit tight over her belly. "Could you? Zipper?"

"You bet." He has to tug just a teensy bit to get it up. "You look like a million bucks."

"You can't take it off til we get home again." She teases him.

He gives her puppy dog eyes. "Five minute flight?"

"You." She pulls him into a kiss. " We're not flying over."

"Why not?"

"Jess."

He makes a face. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm hoping it'll cheer her some. If she starts acting up, I'll bring her home." Carol promises.

He kisses her forehead. "Well I'm glad I didn't invite Matt after all."

Carol blushes. "I did. But it didn't sound like he was interested."

He gives her a confused look. "I thought you wanted to keep them apart?"

"I suspect if Jess wants to see him, she will. Spy, remember?" She shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Maybe they're telling the truth when they both insist they're friends?"

"Maybe. I think he thinks so." Bucky puts on his shoes.

She takes a deep breath. "I can encourage that." They head out to the living room, were Jess is waiting for them. Her thigh length body-hugging red dress has a deep v neck that exposes her right to the belly button. Carol lifts an eyebrow. "If he shows up, you know he's blind, right?"

"It's not for Matt." Jess sounds somewhat cross at the assumption.

"Then who's it for?" Bucky asks. It's really hard not to stare.

"Me." She puts a hand on her hip. "Maybe I want a little attention?"

Bucky clamps his jaw shut and walks away.

Carol sighs and tells Jess to put on her coat. Then she goes after her husband. "Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let her wind you up." She puts her hand on the side of his face.

"Pietro is going to be there." There are a lot of meanings behind that phrase.

Carol nods. "He is. But they need to decide their dynamic if they are having this baby together."

He looks away, silently telling himself it's none of his business. "Yeah. You may want to tell her that she's not likely to find a nice guy dressed like that."

"You think we haven't tried before?" She sighs and wraps her arms around him. "She's a grown woman. I can't constantly tell her what to wear, think, say, and do."

He rests his hands on her hips. "I know. Just pinch my ass if I start getting all old man indignant on her."

"What if I don't want to? What if I think she needs it?" Carol smiles at him.

"Then you can't complain when I read her the to riot act."

"I just rather she do it in public." Carol tilts her head. "Where she's less likely to engage in elicit behaviour."

"Doll, right now she's an advertisement for illicit behavior." He gives her a kiss and goes to put on his coat and say goodbye to the girls.

Carol sighs and rubs her head, then she grips Jess's arm and pushes her toward the car. "I better not regret inviting you."

"You won't." Jess promises as she opens her door.

Bucky gets into the back seat where Lina's car seat usually is. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's hit this." Carol grins as they take off.

Bucky looks out the window, ignoring whatever conversation is going on up front.

The girls are mostly talking about who should be at the party. Jess admits she's mostly coming to disarm those who've been hating her.

"It's just a shame that Loki isn't in town. I'd like to remind him I'm a force to be reckoned with." Jess taps the dashboard.

Bucky hears Loki's name but doesn't even try to catch the rest. He's frowning while looking out the window. This is the first New Year's Eve he isn't excited about the party. No. The second. He wasn't all that enthusiastic last year either.

They park under the tower and all head to the elevator. Jess leans against the wall, her hands beating against the wall nervously. Carol crosses her arms as she stands in the middle.

Bucky stares at the buttons. He plans on giving Pietro a warning as soon as he finds him.

Carol loosens to grip his hand as they go up. As they get out of the elevator, a number of hired helpers come to take their coats and direct them to the danceroom.

He gives up his coat. He kisses Carol's cheek and tells her he's going to go find Pietro. "I'll find you after."

"Thank you."

Jess takes a deep breath as she smooths herself out. Then she steps out into the main area. She reminds herself she's here to look good and only that.

Carol steps up near here. "I'm going to go say hello to Tony. You okay?"

"Yeah. Brilliant." Jess looks for someone else she knows.

Most of the people are strangers, but there are a few familiar faces. Natasha is at the bar with Bruce. That purple AI guy is dancing with Tony's girlfriend. Karen is dancing with Foggy.

Sam Wilson walks up to her with a whistle. "Damn, girl. You on the hunt or what?"

"Making a stand. Wilson, isn't it?" Jess offers her hand.

"Sam please." He shakes it. "And you're Jess. I remember you from the Halloween party." He puts his hands in his pockets. "So what are you standing for or against?"

She smiles widely. "I'm standing for myself. I'm tired of all the negativity I've been getting. I want to start the new year right."

He looks at her. "You go, girl. Well I don't want to cramp your style. So I'll leave you be. Good luck." He smiles.

"Thank you. Perhaps a dance later?"

"If your dance card is free. Something tells me it won't be." He looks around. "I already see five guys waiting for me to leave. Good night."

"Good night, Sam." She rubs his shoulder.

He smiles and shakes his head as he walks away.

Jess takes a deep breath and goes to face more of that attention she's asked for. A man comes and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Buy you a drink?"

She gives him a glance as she steps out of his grip. "No thank you."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. Just one drink." He insists.

Jess turns full on to him with a sweet smile. "I said no. If I have to say it again, you won't be happy."

"Whatever, bitch." He turns and walks away.

She flips him a bird and walks the other way.

Another guy walks up. "You were right to reject him. He's an ass. John Harrison." He offers his hand.

"Like the clock guy?" Jess takes his hand. "And why am I to believe you aren't?"

"Well I introduced myself first." He points out. "I'd like to get you a drink. But right now I'd settle for just knowing your name."

"I'm Jess Drew. And I've never complained about a glass of wine." She winks.

"Any particular kind, Jess Drew?"

"White." She can't help a small laugh. "May I ask how you got your invite tonight? Not everyone comes to this party."

"I'm an IT manager. You can tell me how you got yours when I come back with your wine." He takes a step away. "Unless you want to come with."

"Might as well. Someone I know may find me." She laughs.

He laughs with her though he has no clue if she wants them to find her or not. He offers his arm to her. She takes it firmly. This is clearly a bold woman, as if her dress hadn't already made it clear. She's not wearing perfume though her soap smells lightly of cinnamon. Her accent is soft and lilting. "Do you actually get to deal with Stark himself?"

"Me? Only if I do something wrong." He guides her through the people to the bar. "So how did you get your invite?"

"Ever hear of Carol Danvers?" She easily slides in front of the counter.

"The newest Avengers poster child? Who hasn't?" He orders a glass of white wine and an extra dry martini.

She raises her eyebrows. "I'm the one who was there when she woke from the coma that gave her her abilities."

"Lucky you." He smiles at her. "And you stayed friends?"

Jess nods with a tight smile. "Godmother to her kids."

His eyes slowly travel over her. "You're too young to be a godmother."

"Over 30." She shrugs.

"Don't tell me you're sowing the last of your wild oats." He thanks the bartender with a nod and hands her the glass of wine.

She takes it and sips lightly. "Bloody hell, no. I plan to cause trouble for decades still."

"To causing trouble." He holds up his glass.

She taps hers against his. She looks around the room as she takes another drink.

Pietro is walking towards her. He isn't smiling. "Hello, Jess. Please forgive the interruption."

"Of course, Pietro.” She smiles at her new friend. "John, a moment?"

John frowns.

"No please." Pietro tells him. He turns back to Jess. "I only came to say hello. And to wish you a happy new year."

She wraps her arms around Pietro in a warm hug. "Thank you. You will save me a dance, won't you?"

"Perhaps." He looks at her. "I do not think you will be lacking for partners."

She taps his chin. "Then I better make sure to pick ones that count."

A fire comes into his eyes. "Yes. Me, too." He nods to the man next to the mother of his child. Then he scans the room for a pretty girl and smiles when he sees one. "If you'll excuse me." He's gone in a whoosh.

Jess chuckles as she goes back to John. "Sorry, like I said, lots of people who know me."

"Should I be jealous?" He takes her hand.

"I don't know. How keen are you on super powers?" She teases. "And how serious do you think a drink and five minutes of talk is?"

"I didn't come here for serious."

"Perfect." She smiles. "How about a dance, then? Apparently I'm much sought after."

"I'd love one." He leads her to the dance floor and holds her hips.

Jess smiles at him, but she isn't really feeling it. Still, she's thrown herself into it tonight and makes a good show of having a good time. There's a lot of spy Jess in her tonight.

Pietro apparently stole her idea. He's dancing very closely with a young woman, moving his hips in time with hers. His mouth grazes over her jaw and ear.

She can't help but feel a little jealous, but she knows she's already lost that battle. As the dance ends, she kisses John's hands. "I should bite the bullet and find my friends."

"Promise me you'll come back." His eyes are full of lust.

"I don't make promises if I'm not sure I can keep them." She taps his nose and steps away, making a beeline for Foggy. She does take the opportunity to slap Pietro's ass on the way.

Foggy gapes at her. It's a full open-mouthed gape. "Wow."

"Hey sweetheart. Matt still hasn't given me your number, so I thought we'd do this the old way." She holds out her hand. "May I borrow you for a dance?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He takes it and follows her to the dance floor. "It's times like these that I truly feel sorry for Matt."

"Why? I'm just as happy to dance with him." She tugs him very close, so she can speak in his ear.

"Yeah but he can't appreciate how beautiful you look." Foggy tells her.

She smiles sadly, glad he can't see her. "Matt's not really one to care about beauty. Even if he was, he wouldn't see me."

Foggy nods. "Why is it that every beautiful woman has a thing for Matt?"

"Because it's refreshing not to be seen only for beauty. And I don't have a thing." She laughs softly and pulls back to look at him. "Though I hear you have one for a beauty of your own."

He blushes slightly. "Yeah. Only problem is I think she has a thing for Matt, too."

"We should work on that." Jess winks.

"Well, we'll see." He looks at her suddenly. "Ooh, the coffee is so good. We've all been enjoying it. Thank you."

"I'm glad. I got it because I thought Matt would especially like the rich sent." She ducks her head for a moment. "Did you bring him, or are you and Karen on a proper date?"

"Oh he's here somewhere. We practically had to drag him here." His brow furrows. "Do you know if something happened between him and Carol and Bucky? He won't say anything, but I keep getting a weird vibe whenever their names come up."

That makes her blush. "Carol got really angry at him because she thought he hurt me. She apologized after, but damage was done. He's been a bit cool to me lately, too."

"Did he hurt you?" He can't help but wonder if she was one of his one-night stands.

Jess pauses, not wanting to get into it. "He turned me down when I asked him out. He said he preferred staying friends. I don't blame him. Who wants a girl having someone else's baby?"

He gives her an empathetic smile. "If it makes you feel any better, Matt hasn't had a steady girlfriend since college. He's generally a love 'em and leave 'em guy. So it's probably best he turned you down." Although that dress kind of makes him think she's the same way.

She smiles. "I definitely understand that choice. But sometimes you meet someone worth a risk. Someone you just know would change your world for the better." She gives Foggy a gentle squeeze.

He nods. "Thing is, after Elektra, I'm not sure Matt would be willing to take that risk."

"Elektra." Jess repeats the name, remembering it from her initial look into Matt. "I take it the break up was tough?"

His face clearly indicates it was. "Her father was killed by policemen on accident. She left soon after."

"Pity. Though it's not as bad as when I put a bullet through my fiancé's skull." She shrugs. She's not particularly sad about either event.

"Ouch. Remind me never to get engaged to you." Foggy says.

Jess laughs. "Matt's probably mentioned I used to be a spy? Yeah. The guy was Hydra and I was his hostage, at least by the end."

"That sucks."

"Could be worse. My next boyfriend was a SHIELD spy who used me as a cover to keep his wife safe." Jess rolls her eyes. "And people wonder why I prefer one nighters."

"That's just wow." It's like an awful soap opera. "I'll be your boyfriend if you want. I'm a nice guy. Ask anyone."

She smiles. "How could I take you from sweet Karen? I really would be tempted otherwise." She rubs his arm.

He's heard similar rejections before. He gives a small smile. "Yeah."

She sighs, as though making a hard decision. "Maybe if we went on a few test dates first?"

"It's okay. I know I don't have Matt's looks or whatever." He smiles. "Maybe we could have lunch sometime."

"Well, I don't have Karen's personality so I'm not sure how happy you'll be." She teases gently.

"I'm generally a pretty happy guy." He isn't sure what to talk about now. "So what do you think of the party?"

She smiles. "Pretty standard. I was expecting a little something more from Stark."

"Well the night is still young." He reminds her.

"True." She grins. "Lots of time for Carol to punch someone."

He looks at her in surprise. Assuming it's a joke, he gives a small chuckle.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Come on, you. Let's return you to your princess."

"Sure." He lets her go and follows her off the dance floor.

As she leads him to Karen, she nods. "Thank you for lending me your Foggy. He's quite the charmer. Any girl who wins his heart has got to be really something special."

Karen can't help but stare at the dress. "Yeah. Foggy is very special."

Jess leans in to kiss her cheek and whispers. "Don't let him go. Trust me."

She can't help but wonder if the woman is drunk. "Okay." But the truth is, she doesn't feel worthy of Foggy, not after what she'd done.

Jess touches her chin. "Would you like a dance, love?"

"No thanks."

"Your loss." She smiles and turns away. Her eye moves almost instantly to Pietro. He seems so confident tonight. So much the man who once caught her attention. He's still dancing with the same girl, pressed against her back as their hips move together. No one can tell he's telepathically talking to his sister, assuring her he is just having a little fun.

Wanda's kept an eye on him all night, especially once she saw Jess's dress. 'Now she stares at you. Is this what you were trying for?'

Jess sighs. She definitely understands not feeling worthy of someone. She goes to find a seat in a quiet corner to nurse her starting headache.

Another guy comes over. "Well this is just criminal. A beautiful woman like you all alone?" He shakes his head. "Criminal."

"I'm just taking ten minutes." She smiles. "All this dancing has left me dizzy."

He sits next to her. "How about I get you a drink then?"

That's when the first wave of nausea hits. "No, thank you. I think I'm actually going to visit the ladies'. Maybe a dance after, though?"

"Sure." He frowns knowing he's getting the brush-off.

"Thank you." She nods and heads straight for the washroom. She tries not to hurry, but she definitely feels it. She only just makes the first available stall as her stomach starts it's now familiar routine. She's very glad she thought to bring the tiny bottle of mouthwash and makes good use of it before finally getting back on the floor.

Matt is at the bar nursing a beer. He feels out of place here and wishes he hadn't let Foggy and Karen talk him into coming.

Jess bumps into him as she looks for a bottle of water. "You look so uncomfortable."

"Probably because I am uncomfortable." He admits. "How is your night going?"

"I've got every man in the room begging for a dance except the two I actually want." She shrugs and opens her water. "I don't know why I bother."

"They must be blind." It's a bad joke, and he knows it.

"Foggy said he pitied you, that you couldn't see this dress." She takes his hand to guide it along the neckline, using every ounce of her control not to shiver at his touch.

He pulls his hand away. "Jess, don't. I can't give you what you want."

"You don't even know what I want." She takes a long drink of her water.

"Fair enough. What do you want?" Part of him listens for Carol.

She stands, leaving her water half finished on the counter. "I want you to grow a pair. And if you really, actually do want to be my friend, you bloody well start acting like it." With an aching heart and trembling hands, she walks away.

"Jess." He tries to follow her, his stick sweeping in front of him.

She notices him and he seems so pathetic, she has to stop. "I have nothing you want, don't follow me."

"I want to be your friend. And that's how I'm treating you. I'm not the one grabbing hands and putting them on my body. That's not something friends do, at least not without asking first." He's sick of her bullshit and refuses to play nice anymore.

"You only talk to me when it's polite or someone else tells you to. You treat me like a fucking invalid because I happen to have a heart. I try to show you things so you'll understand them and you get all offended. I can't even respect your bloody rules because you keep changing them. You're a fucking asshole and I completely understand why she left!"

He stiffens at the last comment. "You came up with the rules not me. And if I'm such an asshole, then maybe you should stay away. Shouldn't be hard what with every man here but two wanting to dance with you."

"I hate you." She comes close, whispering in his ear as tears prickle her eyes. "I hate you. I hate the way you make me feel so much without feeling a damn thing yourself."

"I feel, Jess. I just don't feel what you want."

"You still don't have a clue what I want." She kisses his forehead and pulls away, this time looking for the safety of Carol.

As she walks away, he mutters. "Happy New Year."

Even as they're dancing, Jess comes up and clings to Carol, her tears finally falling.

Carol's attention goes straight to her and she hugs her friend. "Oh, ladybug, what did you do now?"

Bucky scowls. He feels sorry for her but also believes she's brought it on herself. "I'll leave you alone."

"I told Matt off." Jess buries he face in Carol's chest.

Carol sighs and looks at Bucky. "Check on him?"

He nods and goes to look for the man.

Still sobbing, Jess whimpers. "I want to go home."

"Oh, Jess." Carol strokes her hair and tries to decide on the best course of action.

Bucky finds Matt back at the bar finishing his drink. "Hey, Jess said-"

Matt raises a hand. "I don't care what Jess said. Tell Carol she's getting her wish. I'm out of Jess' life."

Bucky sighs. "Look, I know she's a mess, but she's confused, hurt. She needs all the friends she can get."

He shakes his head. "She doesn't know what she wants. And I don't need that kind of drama in my life." He downs the last of his drink. "Maybe when she's grown up a little."

"You aren't exactly blameless." Bucky tells him. But he can see it won't make any difference. "You're right. She's a stupid kid acting out. Maybe try a little compassion." He leaves, returning to Jess and his wife.

Carol is still trying to comfort her with little success. "I'm half tempted to ask Pietro to take her, since he's had the most luck with her lately. But I don't want to ruin his night." She admits quietly to her husband.

"Don't. Don't do it twice in one month." He scowls. "I'll take her home."

She ducks her head. "Are you sure? I can take her. I don't want to ruin your night, either."

"Too late." He sighs and kisses her cheek. "Happy New Year." He gently takes Jess' arm. "Come on, spider. Let's get you home."

Carol stays with them. "I'll come, too. Or I might have to get angry at someone."

He nods. "I'll drive while you comfort." They go to get their coats.

Wanda looks out on the dancefloor for her brother, she'd seen the fight, felt the roiling emotions. She's not sure if she should tell Pietro. 'I think Jess is leaving. You did not steal your goodnight kiss.'

'Why? Are you leaving?' He asks.

'No. I am at the bar. I see Carol and Jess at the door. I simply thought you were trying to be an item again and would kiss her if she left.'

He furrows his brow. 'Why do you think I wish to be an item again?'

'Because I can feel your heart beat whenever you see her.' Wanda takes the seat next to Matt and orders a Martini. "Mr Murdock. It is nice to see you out of your office."

"Wanda Maximoff?"

"Yes. You have an excellent memory." Her voice is calm. "Can I buy you another beer? Perhaps two, I just saw that bitch Jess leave and I know how she can ruin an evening."

He huffs out a humorless laugh. "Did she leave with Carol or a stranger she picked up?"

"Carol, surprisingly. She was certainly on the prowl." Wanda flashes an image of Jess tonight into his mind then curses. "Sorry, I'm supposed to ask first. Anyway. I think she does it just to hurt my brother."

His hands go to his head. It's been so long since he's seen like that. The images from his childhood are more impressions now. It's almost painful. "Why would she do that?" His voice is strained.

"Because she is a bitch." Wanda sips her drink.

"I think it's more immaturity than downright cruelty." He takes a breath. "After all, she's the one who broke it off with him."

Wanda snorts. "Because she can not love him. How stupid is that? You cannot sleep with someone that long and feel nothing." She doesn't know the irony of her words.

"And you're an expert on the subject?"

"I admit I have only been with my fiancé, but I cannot imagine sharing such a thing without emotion." She runs her finger over the top of her glass.

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of." He turns his head towards her. "Can I trouble you for the time?"

"Sure." She checks her phone. "It is almost eleven."

"Thank you." He gives a small smile. "I'm surprised Vision or Pietro haven't come to find you."

"Pietro has found himself a friend for the night, so vampire Jess had to find some other victim. Vision is..." She finds him with her mind. "Discussing Haitian politics with Bruce."

He nods and wonders if he'll be getting an earful from Natasha next. He really shouldn't have come. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. May I confess something just a little bad?"

"If you'd like."

She leans in. "I witnessed your fight. I must guiltily admit that the intense waves of pain emanating from Jess made me very very happy."

He's not sure how to take that. "It was never my intention to hurt her. But I suppose it's good someone got pleasure from it."

"I wanted to offer, if you so desire, I can ease any pain or guilt you may have from it. She deserved it." Wanda's eyes are on her brother as she speaks.

"No but thank you for the offer." He plays with his drink. "She brought up some old memories is all. I can live with it." He gives a cold smile. "Besides, if you ease my pain I may be tempted to try to win her friendship back."

"I have no wish to help her in any way. Even if I did promise Pietro. My poor brother, he never stood a chance." She shakes her head. "You are better without her. She does not know love or loyalty or kindness. She will only turn on you, too."

"I'm afraid you've got it slightly wrong." He admits. "I did to her what she did to Pietro. Well except for the getting pregnant part. And I was very clear I was not looking for love." He shrugs. "You're right. You can't sleep with someone and not feel nothing. The problem is that all I felt was pity."

"More than she deserves. Carol said she was suicidal. I hope she follows through. Pietro does not need her. No one does." She tilts her head up. "Vision is looking for me."

"Wanda, you're young. You're angry at what she did to Pietro. I get it. But never wish for someone to die. They just might."

She glances at him. "I would not regret this. Not in her case. I can feel the pain she causes all around me. In you, Pietro, Carol, Bucky. Everything she touches turns to shit. Worse, she knows it! She knows and she does not stop."

"She can't. She doesn't know how. Surely you can feel that, too." He reaches out to her, finding her arm. "She needs help, not condemnation."

Wanda laughs sadly. "I do not forgive easily. You help the bitch, if you like her so much."

He drops his hand. "I tried. You witnessed the results."

"Then why should I? I have nothing to gain, no dick for her to suck." She shrugs.

The words are like a slap in the face. "Is that why you think I did it?"

"I have trouble seeing any other value in her."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You should go find Vision." 

"I should." She pats his shoulder as she rises. "You are a good person. You made the right call."

"Yeah." Funny thing is, he feels like the call wasn't his at all.

Wanda leaps on Vision when she finds him. "I missed you."

He smiles and gives her a kiss. "I've missed you, too."

"Do I get a dance, now?" She smiles at him.

"You do. As many as you wish." He takes her to the dance floor and pulls her into his arms.

"I am very happy." She tells him. "Very, very happy."

"You are?" He smiles. "And what has gotten you very, very happy?"

"Jess is sad and gone." She gives him a playful pout then kisses his nose.

"Schadenfreude." He nods.

Wanda shrugs. "And she has not hurt Pietro on her way."

"She hasn't?" His eyes glance over at the brother who is dancing very suggestively.

"It is a good day." She pulls him close with a kiss.

He smiles. "I hope the new year is also good."

"It has to be. We start it engaged." She kisses him again.

He smiles. "This is true."

"I love you."

"And I love you." He gives her another kiss.

"We still have half an hour. Want to do something naughty before the end of the year?" Wanda grins playfully.

He smiles. "Lead the way."

"I'm not sure where we can go." She strokes his arm as she looks around.

He takes her hand and leads her to a nearby stairwell.

She uses her mind to shield them from prying eyes then she pulls him against the wall. "Standing position?"

"Standing position." He kisses her passionately.

She pulls a condom out of her bra and presents it to him. "I desire you."

He chuckles. "It's as though you planned this."

She raises an eyebrow and presses the condom into his hand before pulling him into another kiss. He kisses her as he opens it.

Her hands slide over his chest. "My Vision."

"My Wanda." He unfastens his pants and puts the condom on.

She reaches under her dress pushing her panties down. Then she grips around his shoulders and pulls herself up against him. His fingers touch to ensure she's ready for him and give her a few strokes.

"Vision." She kisses along his neck.

He enters her smoothly. "I love when you say my name."

"And I love to say it. Vision." Her hand moves up along the back of his head and she kisses his eyelids.

His movements are smooth. He goes in deep. "Say it again."

"Vision." She kisses his ear. "Vision, my Vision."

He hooks his hand under her knee and lifts her leg for a different angle. "You feel wonderful."

She agrees with a moan. She rocks her hips against him wanting, needing every bit of him.

"You surpass all of the other women here." His mouth goes to her neck as he adds force to his thrusts.

"Of course." She gasps. "I belong to you."

He silently calls out for her mind, to be able to feel what is bringing her pleasure so he can continue doing it.

She connects them with a kiss. He can see just how close she is already, the way he's holding her legs, the way she's pressed into the wall with each thrust. She moans loudly as his shared pleasure increases her own to the point where she can barely tolerate it.

They come together, both crying out as they do. Vision keeps her against the wall. He isn't ready to separate yet.

Wanda rests her head back against the wall, breathing raggedly. "That was... You are... Oh, Vision."

He kisses her. "I think holding out on our connection made it better."

"It rushed in all at once. That was intense." She gently rubs the back of his neck.

He kisses her again before pulling out. She makes a small disappointed noise as he does, then puts her feet back on the ground.

"We should return for the countdown."

'Then can we go to your room and do that again?' She thinks it before realizing they're still connected. She decides to leave it, at least until the lingering pleasure stops buzzing.

'We can.' He kisses her.

She sucks on his lip before pulling away. "Let's find my brother."

"You may want to put your panties on first." He bends down and helps them back on her.

She blushes. "I almost forgot. Too anxious to have you again."

"It's my pleasure to put them back on you." He leans to whisper in her ear. "So that I may take them off again."

Wanda shivers. "Let's get through this countdown." 'And then we can start the year off right.'

He takes her arm and leads her back into the party. She holds on tightly as she searches the room for her brother.

He has an arm around a girl's shoulders and a champagne flute in his hand. He's kissing her ear and making her giggle.

Wanda puts a hand on his back as they join him. "Who's your new friend, Pietro?"

"Ah, this is April. April, this is my twin sister and her boyfriend Vision."

"Fiance." Wanda reminds her brother as she holds up her hand.

April takes her hand. "Congratulations!" She appears to be their age with fair skin, red hair, and freckles.

Wanda smiles. "Thank you. You seem much nicer than his last girlfriend." 

She looks at Pietro. "Is that so? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now, Pietro?" It sounds like a tease.

"You never know what the new year will bring." He replies.

Wanda raises an eyebrow at her brother.

'Do not give me such looks. She says she does not want boyfriend now.'

'Then I suppose you are perfect.' She sighs and leans into Vision. "It is already new year back home."

"For many hours." Pietro says almost wistfully.

"And you would be long asleep." She teases him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky hands glasses of sparkling cider around just before midnight. It's not where he thought he'd be and definitely not as amazing as last year, but he's with Carol. That's all that matters.

Jess takes hers only to put it on the floor as she returns to her state of being curled in a ball at the foot of the couch. She's stopped sobbing, at least, though her cheeks are still wet.

Carol takes hers with one hand and gently pets Jess's hair with the other. She meets Bucky's eyes, looking sad but determined. "If we start low, we can only go up."

Tracy sits in a chair and flips through the various countdown shows with the volume very low.

Bucky scowls. "Jesus Christ we are a sad bunch. Everyone stand up." They just look at him. "I said stand up. Now. That's an order."

Carol makes her feet, though she has to pull Jess up. She raises an eyebrow at her husband.

Tracy stands, too, but obviously isn't happy about it.

"Thank you." He turns to the older woman first. "Tracy, I'm grateful for meeting you this year, for your acceptance of me, for all of your help with the girls, with the book. Next year, we're going to finish my book and start on yours."

She nods, a little taken aback.

He turns to Jess next. "Jess, you are a smart, beautiful, intelligent woman. You're also a complete fuck up. You're about to have a child. So grow the fuck up. If I can do it, so can you. We love you. You're part of this family, but pull your shit together."

Jess glares at him, her voice a low snarl. "The fuck do you think I'm trying to do? Do you think I'm cutting Matt out for fun?"

"I think you went to the New Year's Eve party dressed like that because your self worth is tied to how much attention you get from men." He points at her. "That is not getting your shit together."

"I don't need this." She aims a punch at his head.

"Jess!" Carol moves quickly to intercept, getting the punch in her shoulder. "Do not. You do not threaten my family. I don't care how upset you are."

"No. Let her take a swing." Bucky says. "Here I am, Jess. Every man who ever fucked you over. Punch me and move on."

Carol glances at him then takes a breath and a step back seeing what he's doing. She hopes he's right because she knows Jess can really hurt him.

Tracy moves next to Carol and takes her hand.

Jess's glare is a almost as hard as the punch she levels at him, only barely holding back from her full strength.

He stumbles back. But he stands upright again. "Is that all you got?"

"Don't." It's barely more than a breath from Carol. He glances at her, silently telling her just the one more.

Both fists come up and Jess hits him full super-human strength across the jaw.

His head snaps to the side. He falls back partly onto the couch and slides off it, landing in a heap on the floor. His eyes are closed in pain.

Tracy moves towards him, trying to make sure he's okay.

"Bucky!" Carol goes to his side immediately to assess the damage. She glares at Jess, tears in her eyes.

On the television, the crowd is counting down from 3 - 2 - 1 - Happy New Year!

Bucky raises a hand. He reaches out to where the thinks Jess is, which is about 2 feet off to the left.

Jess drops her fists. "I told you. I'm shit. Don't follow me." She steps back from Bucky's reach. And then she heads to the door.

Carol is happy to let her go.

"Jess." Bucky says it from his place on the floor.

"You don't need me." She pulls the handle, no intention of ever entering again. She runs as soon as she's outside.

"Fuck." Bucky wishes he could sink into the floor.

"Buck. Shh. I've got you." Carol holds him close, her tears falling against his shoulder. "Are you okay? Should I call for a doctor?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry." He opens his eyes and looks at her. "I thought if she let it out..." He shrugs. "I'm sorry."

"You're a damn fool is what you are." Tracy says as she goes to get some ice.

"I told you not to, you beautiful idiot." She kisses him gently. "You are going to have such a bruise."

"Would have been worth it if it worked." He slowly sits up and tentatively touches his jaw.

"Do you really think two punches are really worth years of pain? Surely you of all people know better." She gently strokes his chest.

"I thought it would help. I thought it would make her, I don't know, realize that she's doing it to herself." He grabs his phone to text her.

"Damn fool." Tracy hands him a washcloth with ice.

Carol takes it for him, holding it gently to his jaw. "Would that have worked for you?"

"It kinda did. I mean." He glances at Tracy. "Steve kinda did the same thing to me." It was a kiss instead of a punch, but the words certainly were full of truth he didn't want to hear.

"Which is why you're still seeing a psychiatrist." She sighs and pulls him into a hug. "I am not chasing her tonight. We'll just send a text out to everyone to keep her if she comes to them."

Tracy sits. "Sometime you gotta hit rock bottom before you can come up again."

"Bullshit." Bucky is texting Jess. 'I'm sorry. I overstepped. Come back.'

The buzz of Jess's message sound comes from her purse on the floor by the door, where she left it.

Carol groans and rubs her forehead.

"Shit."

"Well." Carol goes and takes Jess's phone out, sending messages to all her contacts. 'If you see Jess, keep her with you and contact Carol' she adds her number at the end.

"Well at least you know she has to come back." Tracy says. "Happy New Year. I'm going to bed." She heads off.

Bucky puts his head in his hands. "I really fucked up, didn't I."

Carol puts the phone back. There's tears in her eyes again as she walks back to him. "She was a hair trigger tonight and we both know it. She probably would've snuck out to fight once we went to bed anyway."

"At least that would have been less painful." He carefully tests a tooth with his tongue. He's lucky she didn't knock any out.

"I oughta punch you, myself." Instead she holds him a little closer.

"I'd deserve it." He holds her arm. "The last thing I wanted to do was come between you."

"She was always jealous of you." She kisses his head. "Instead of dealing with it, I laughed it off and focused on us instead. When she was scared of Pietro, when she was scared of her pregnancy, I practically pushed her into Matt's arms. And then I ripped him away from her. And now she's torn away the little she had left because my opinion matters so much to her. I'm very guilty of not taking her feelings seriously."

"You were trying to help. You're heart was in the right place." He looks at her. "We'll make it better."

She looks at her hands, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I don't know how. I usually deal with problems by punching them."

He takes her hands. "You sit. And you listen. And you wipe her tears while you hold her." He's had a lot of experience with Steve when they were little. "You let her know she's not alone. You give her hope, because that's all you can do."

Carol nods slowly. "I'm so sorry, Buck. I never meant to bring this into your life." She brings his fingers up and kisses them.

"No need to apologize. I married you, I married your shit. Just like you married mine." He tells her.

"That's true." She presses her forehead to his and tries to joke. "This is totally payback for that whole fourway thing with Steve and Loki."

He laughs. "Yeah. Okay. I deserve that."

"It's weird to think, but I probably would've been happier if you'd just fucked him the once." She makes a face.

He holds her close. "We don't have to do that anymore. Okay? It's over."

"I could. If you needed it." She kisses his neck.

"Nah. If you don't like it, we don't do it."

"I don't like arguing with you. Can we never do that again?" She gently touches his jaw, to see how it is.

He winces. "I'd love to, but something tells me it'll probably happen again."

"How about no more 2 am feedings?" She puts the ice back on him. "I'd really like that."

"I'll take every 2 am feeding from now on."

"No dice. You are sleeping this off tonight."

He closes his eyes. "We should have all stayed home tonight."

"I shouldn't have invited them both. This is all on me." She sighs. "Come on, honey, time for you to head to bed."

Bucky stands, holding the ice against his jaw. "What a way to start the new year."

"But think of the story you'll have for Steve." She winks and guides him to bed.

He chuckles. "Yeah. He's gonna give me the exact look you did."

She pats his ass. "To bed with you. You want your babies?"

"I'll look in on them on my way."

She has an arm around him the whole way.

The girls look like angels. Bucky wishes they could keep that innocence.

"They look so much like you." Carol kisses his ear.

He pulls her into their bedroom. "If you need to go after Jess, I understand."

She shakes her head. "Not while she's spoiling for a fight."

He nods. "Need help getting out of that dress?"

"Yes, please." She turns her back to him. "Then I'll help you out of those pants."

"Deal." He tucks the ice under his arm and unzips her slowly.

She sighs, her head falling forward. "Can't lie, I've got a massive headache from tonight."

Bucky turns her around. "Doll, I can think of no better way of spending the first hours of the new year than cuddling with you."

"You're probably no better." She lets the dress fall to the ground then steps forward to help him out of his suit.

Naked except for underwear, he goes to the bathroom to pee and look at his jaw. It's bruising. But he knows he's lucky she didn't break it.

Carol undoes her bra and stretches out before climbing into bed. It's going to be a long night, she plans not to let Bucky take any of the feedings.

He crawls into bed beside her and pulls her close. "Who knew the most dangerous part of my life would be the non-Avengers part?"

"You were the one who invited a woman with superhuman strength to punch you." She reminds him.

"I just thought she could use some discipline. Someone to tell her to grow up." He sighs. "Maybe next time I should spank her." He realizes after he says it how it sounds. "I mean ground her."

Carol snickers. And then she sobers. "Maybe you're not the one she needs it from?" Her fingers play over his arm as a dozen questions play in her mind. "You never did say how Matt was. Has she finally pushed away the last who claim to care?"

He frowns. "She has. He said to tell you that you got your wish."

She sighs and rests her head against his chest. "Tell me. Tell me how Steve helped you. Maybe I'll figure something out."

"He took me in. But really it was Natasha that made the first breakthrough." He shakes his head. "But that won't work here."

"But you said there was a specific event that made you want to let her punch you."

He takes a breath. "We were driving back to New York. Loki and I had been at each other's throats. Steve pulled over and told me to kiss him. So I did."

"What happened?" Her hand slides up his chest to his throat.

"I realized that the reality of it didn't match what I had imagined." He runs his hand up and down her arm. "Obviously it didn't cure me of my desires, but it made me realize that... I was able to let that fantasy go."

"And you were able to start looking for me." She kisses him gently, mindful of his jaw. "That's not going to work for Jess. She's not holding on to any fantasy."

"No, she's holding on to anger and self pity." He looks at the ceiling. "Hydra really fucked her up."

"As you once said, she had no roots to go back to. Nothing to hold onto." She burrows into his chest. "And her attempts to make new connections have all failed. Clint. Pietro. Matt."

"Clint was an ass. He shouldn't have done what he did. But Pietro was her fault." He purses his lips together as he remembers how crazy the guy had been about her. "And I honestly don't know what to think about Matt."

"You were there after Pietro, you saw how it cut her to do that. But would you rather she stayed with him when she knew she was lying?" She shakes her head. "I would bet money tonight was about Pietro."

"Please, explain it to me. What did she hope would happen?"

"She was trying to be the woman he fell in love with again. And destroying everything that came after." She looks at him, wondering if he sees it, too.

"Well I guarantee you all he saw was a woman wanting sex." At least that's all he saw.

Carol raises an eyebrow. "That's what she thinks he loves."

There's something he doesn't understand. "But she doesn't love him. So why bother?"

She smiles sadly. "Would you have gone back to Natasha? If no one else touched you? Or if I had left you?"

"No. It was a one-time thing. We both knew it."

Carol sighs. "But that's the same reason she does it. It makes her feel human. Why wouldn't she try to go back to someone who actually treated her that way? Especially with the baby. Love has clearly only hurt her. Thanks, Matt."

He counters. "And love hurt Pietro. So why would he go back to that?"

"He didn't, did he?"

"No he didn't. He went to some young thing who giggled at his jokes." He makes a face. "Something he only did after he saw Jess."

"Yeah. She had a great night." Carol sighs again, rubbing her face.

"I'd pity her, but I'm pretty sure she'd hate me more if I did." He sighs. "We're not going to sleep until you know where she is."

"No one's texted. Well, aside from Pietro asking if something is wrong." She picks up her phone to show him. She won't admit how much it depresses her that no one seems to care.

A new message comes in, also from Pietro. It's a picture of Jess punching a guy. A second text follows. 'She seems fine. Going back to tower.'

Carol's heart catches in her throat. 'Please don't leave her alone.'

There is a long pause. 'She will not wat to see me.'

'She doesn't seem to want to see anyone. You should see the bruise she gave Bucky.'

'This is not makibg me want to stay.'

'Fine. Don't. Go home and sleep.'

Bucky looks at her. "Reverse psychology?"

"No. I'm pissed off. I'll just find her myself." Carol sits up and pulls her hand up, her costume appearing.

Another text comes in. 'Why are you worried? Other than always being worried.'

'Aside from her punching Bucky? Did you see her dress? She kicked Matt out of her life. She's been crying solidly since we left the party. Now all she wants is a fight. I wasn't allowed to fight when I was pregnant.' At this point, she'll let him decide based on the evidence. As she hits send, she can hear the twins starting up. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

"I'll get it." Bucky gets out of bed. "You go find Jess."

'OK' is Pietro's reply.

"Honey..." Carol sighs, the text just frustrating her. "Yeah. I guess I'll go."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro runs, seeming to appear leaning against a wall near Jess but out of arms reach. "Happy New Year."

"Go. Away." She tosses the last of the men she was fighting into a wall and catches her breath. Sometime between leaving Carol's and coming here, she's switched into costume. Now she seems quite set on breaking any criminal stupid enough to be out tonight.

"No." He stands straight. "I hear you punched Bucky."

"Twice. He asked me to." She jumps up, sticking to the wall. She starts to climb.

"That is only reason?"

She looks down at him. "He also insulted me. But I'm sure they've found a way to make it my fault by now." She continues up to the roof.

"Jess!" He curses in Sokovian. "I left very pretty girl to be here!"

"Then go fuck her! I don't want you here!" She yells back down.

"You are more important than fucking her!" He curses again. "You say you want friends, but you don't act like you do! You act like spoiled girl!"

"Good. Go away!"

He shakes his head. "You push away everyone who loves you then blame us for not staying! But you don't want us to stay! You want us to leave so you can keep playing poor pathetic victim who beats up criminals!"

"Then take the bloody hint!" She's angry and nauseous and really not interested in this conversation. She takes off across the rooftop, jumping or gliding from building to building.

He uses his speed to keep track of her, not speaking again until she comes down.

She lands in an alley, staying crouched as she catches her breath. She hopes her path across the roofs has left Pietro behind.

"What are you running from?" Pietro's voice comes from her left. Again, he's closer this time.

She curses and looks for some place to hide. She just wants him to go away, so she can go where she wants.

"Do you even know?" He wonders.

She climbs up to hide beneath the eaves of a nearby building, watching for him. Her heart pounds as she again curses silently. She knows exactly what she's trying to escape. Herself.

Pietro shakes his head. "I never thought you were a coward until this moment. You are afraid of people leaving you, so you push them away to control when they do or as some sort of test of loyalty." He holds out his arms. "I am still here, Jess. Have I not proven my loyalty?"

Her voice comes from the darkness. "Leave me alone. You can't be here."

"Yet here I am." He scratches the top of his head. "I am not so good with following orders."

She lands behind him and rises. "Go home, Pietro." Her voice is sad.

He turns around. In an instant he is hugging her. "For a while, I thought you would be my home."

"Don't." Yet she can't help returning the embrace. "I'm just going to hurt you again."

"You won't. I know better now." He continues to hold her.

"I will." She leans up to kiss him gently, simultaneously putting her palm to his chest and hitting him with a venom blast just strong enough to knock him back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She jumps up to disappear into the rooftops again.

On the ground, Pietro moans and presses his hand to his head. He sits up and texts Carol. 'She blasted me. Your turn.'

'I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Go home. Get some rest. What direction am I heading?'

He tells her where he is but isn't sure which way she went.

Carol thanks him and goes to the area to start her search.

Jess keeps moving until dawn begins to lick the sky. She's perched on the top of one of the gables of the Brooklyn bridge looking down at the water down below. She strips out of her uniform, leaving herself shivering in her underwear as she moves to the edge. She takes a breath and a step, and plunges to the East river below.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The emergency room is always extra busy on New Years and Claire can't wait for her shift to end. It always amazes her to see what rolls in. This one, though, is unusual. A partial drowning found at the Brooklyn docks. Jane Doe. Claire does one last check of the room before signing out and heading home.

Matt is just outside the hospital. "Buy you breakfast?"

Claire rubs her head. "I don't have to stitch anything, do I?"

"No. The new suit is working out really well." He adjusts his sunglasses. "Think of this as my Christmas gift to you."

"Huh. Well that's nice." She takes his arm. "Will you even let me complain about work?"

"I will indeed. I'll even let you choose the place."

"You wouldn't know anyway." She teases. They find a small diner and grab a booth in the back corner.

The waitress fills their coffee mugs almost as soon as they are seated. "So what's good here?" Matt asks his friend.

"I usually get the wraps on my overnights." She admits. "You were thinking more breakfast?"

"I was." He pulls his coffee towards him and takes a sip. "So how was your night?"

"Crazy. New Years is always miserable." After looking through the options, she decides on getting the breakfast platter and suggesting the same for him.

He nods. When the waitress returns, they both order it.

Claire shakes her head and sips her coffee. "Over two dozen drunk driving related patients. A guy who fell through a window. Another dozen bar fights. Two kids who got burned by fireworks. A pretty girl who washed up at the docks in her underwear."

"How sad." He sips his coffee.

"Yeah." She puts her cup down. "They think the girl might be a crime. They were still checking the blood work and rape kit when I left."

"Crime? Not suicide?"

"Well, she doesn't have the impact injuries you usually see when someone jumps a bridge. Just some mild bruising. Plus, you know, she lived. Mostly. Only damage I saw was some bruising on her knuckles." She points at him. "Which reminds me, we also had a huge influx of thugs. You?"

"No. I was stuck at a party. When I finally got out, it was very quiet." He shrugs. "I saved a few pets and kids from getting run over but that was about it."

She shrugs. "Come to think of it, burns aren't your usual MO."

"Burns?" Well now he knows what happened to Jess.

"Yeah, a few." The waitress comes back with their plates. Just as they're starting to eat, Claire's phone chimes. She whistles as she reads the message. "Update on the sleeping beauty. Interested?"

"If it was a crime, then yes." He begins to eat.

"She's pregnant. They realized because she started bleeding." She makes an unhappy noise.

"The baby okay?"

Claire frowns. "Don't know. Bette will likely text me if anything happens but bleeding in pregnancy is never a great sign. I wish we had some ID or something so we could bring some family in."

"Wish I could help."

"Yeah, you wanna look in and ID her for us?" Claire smiles and shakes her head. Then teases him. "She's your type, though. Pretty and helpless."

"Can't be my type." He smiles. "No one would ever accuse you of being helpless."

"No." She reminds him with a poke. "Know what's weird, though? All the male staff have practically been fighting for a chance to work on her. I mean, she's pretty but this is odd."

The smile fades. "You said she was pregnant?"

She watches his face. "For now."

"And you said she had minimal injuries for a typical fall into the river?"

"She's almost perfect. The doctors couldn't figure out what happened." She affirms.

His face darkens even more. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"No." Her brow furrows. "Thin, fairly tall, pale Caucasian skin, black hair?"

"That doesn't really help me." He thinks then pulls out his phone. "See if your friend can get a picture and send it to Carol Danvers. I hope I'm wrong, but if I'm not she can make a positive ID."

"You know her." Claire texts her friend to ask for a picture. "I need the number?"

He hands her his phone. "Her number is here."

"Thank you." Soon the picture is sent along and soon there's a reply. Claire reads it out for Matt. "She asks 'where are you?'"

"Please reply back letting her know where we are."

Claire does, giving Carol the name of the hospital and the room number. "Who is she? A friend? Do you want to see her?"

He tilts his head as though to ask if she really just asked that. He holds his palm out for the phone. "Recent lover. It ended badly."

"That's not an answer." She hands his phone over.

"If it's who I think it is, her name is Jessica Drew. Best friend of Carol Danvers." He puts the phone back in his pocket. "Better?"

She smiles. "We both know that's not the question I was worried about. Am I going back to work?"

"Maybe." He frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. I've seen lots of supers half dressed." She pats his hand.

That puts a smile back on his face. "She gives off pheromones, which is why your male doctors are acting stupid."

"Huh." Claire huffs. "Can we stop them?"

"She usually controls them. Not sure if there's a cure." He leans closer. "I'm more brawn than brains."

That makes her laugh. "Gee, really?"

He nods and continues to eat, though his appetite isn't what it was.

Claire is amazed at his calmness. If it had been her, her friend, she'd be beside her already. "Must've been a really bad break."

"It was." His fork moves over his plate. "She was at that party. Things were said. It's better for everyone concerned if I stay away."

"Somehow, I don't think it's better for her." Claire frowns. Part of her is wondering if the baby is Matt's or if he was the one to put her in the river.

"All those men who got sent to the hospital? That was her."

Claire taps her fork on the table. "You break up, she fights a bunch of douche bags, then somehow ends up in the river?"

"We broke up weeks ago." He corrects her. "Last night she had to deal with me and the baby's father."

"And now you're avoiding her when she shows up in the river. Doesn't look good, Matt." Her phone chimes again. Captain Marvel has shown up and is moving Jess to the Avengers medical.

"I'm not exactly concerned with looks, Claire." He waits for her to tell her whatever it is she just learned.

Claire lets him wait, taking her time to eat a bit.

"Was that your new boyfriend?"

"Nope. Bette."

"Have the male doctors started fighting each other for the privilege of tending to her yet?"

"I didn't think you cared." She crosses her arms.

He frowns. "Judge all you want. You don't know the whole story, so I don't really care what you think." He sits back. "Go on if you need to. I'll stick around for the check."

Claire flicks his forehead. "Captain Marvel moved her to Avengers medical. Don't torture yourself. This isn't your fault. Thanks for breakfast." She rises to leave.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." He returns to his coffee.

"You too." She pauses and puts a hand on his shoulder. "She should be fine."

"Physically you mean." 

"Yeah. Who knows, otherwise."

"Who knows." He tilts his head up. "Get some rest. I may need you soon."

"Thanks for the warning." She pulls her bag up on her shoulder and walks home.


	180. Spider Under Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is put in protective custody. Loki and Steve are in Paris.

Pietro is by Jess' side as soon as Carol brings her in. He holds her hand and waits to learn if their baby is okay.

"Doing okay?" Carol gently rubs his shoulder.

"No. You?"

"Not in the least." She sighs and takes her seat. She blames herself entirely.

Tears come into his eyes. "I thought if I held her, just held her then she would..." He looks down. "She blasted me." A tear falls. "I thought she couldn't hurt me anymore, but she always finds new ways."

"Hey." Carol pulls him into a hug. "She'd hate to see you cry."

He wipes his eyes. "I wish I could believe that."

"She does make it hard, doesn't she?"

"I think she may make it impossible."

The doctor comes in. He assures them that the baby is safe so long as she takes it easy.

Carol thanks him and rubs Pietro's back.

"She will not take it easy." Pietro predicts. He puts a hand on Jess' tummy. "I am sorry, baby." He shoulders curl in, and he begins to sob.

Carol hugs him close. She feels so helpless.

There's a soft knock on the door. It's Bucky. "The girls are with Pepper and Tracy." He tells her quietly.

She nods and looks up at him. It's clear she's holding on by a thread.

He stands behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "Any idea when she'll come out of this?" He can feel his eyes wanting to look at the unconscious woman. Damn pheromones.

Carol shakes her head. "Thank God Tony knows the formula for her pheremone perfume, though. They're whipping up a batch as we speak. Can you imagine if she'd stayed at the hospital?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Bucky does his best to keep his eyes on Carol.

"Why does she do this?" Pietro asks helplessly.

"She's been sad and hurting a long time." Carol looks at her friend, slightly ill at the breathing tube. "I guess she finally found her breaking point."

"I told her I would understand if she got rid of baby." He clinches his fists. "I hate her."

Carol sighs. "You don't have to be here. You can walk away." Like Matt, her mind adds.

"She has my baby. I can never walk away."

"If that's the only reason you're here, just leave." Carol looks at him, tired and sad. She was up all night searching.

He looks at the woman he loved as she lies unconscious. "I tried to help her. She did not want it. Even after she taunts me with what I can no longer have. I try to help her and get poisoned for my trouble." He turns to Carol. "A man can only take so much."

"In case you didn't notice, she did everything she could to alienate all of us last night. You, us, Matt. She wanted to be sure no one was left to care so at least, in this, she wouldn't hurt anyone else." Tears are falling and Carol punches the bed. "Stupid bitch."

"She is selfish." Pietro looks at Jess. "Wake up! Wake up and see how selfish!"

Bucky pulls him up and into a hug. The he pulls up Carol to join them.

Carol is still crying and nestles her head into Bucky's shoulder.

He doesn't say anything. He knows there is nothing to say. He just holds them, trying to be strong for them.

"This is all my fault." Carol whispers. "I didn't help her. I just let her self destruct."

"There's enough blame to go around." Bucky says gently.

A nurse comes in holding a spray bottle. "Excuse me." He mists Jess with the contents.

A large sob escapes Carol. She's scared and doesn't know what to do. She just hangs on to Bucky.

Bucky nods his thanks to the nurse. He already feels relief. Now he can concentrate on those Jess has hurt the most, besides herself. They'll deal with her after she wakes.

Carol tries to catch her breath as she looks back at her friend. "I was right, ladybug, about Matt. He's a coward and never deserved to be anywhere near you." She moves to sit on the bed and rub Jess's leg. "You were right about Pietro, though. He has the capacity to be an amazing father. Don't you dare let him down."

"Anyone want coffee?" Bucky asks.

Carol shakes her head, her entire focus is on Jess.

Pietro nods. "I will get it." He looks back at Jess and feels numb. "Perhaps if I were coward she would have loved me."

Carol looks up at him, sadly. "She's always loved you, just not... Not the right way." She swallows hard and looks away.

He walks out not feeling any better. Of all the mistakes from last year, Jess is the one he regrets the most.

Another nurse comes in with a bouquet of flowers. There's no note.

Wanda steps up in front of her brother. She's been waiting in the hall, summoned by his pain. She holds out her hand to him.

He takes it then envelopes her in a hug. 'Why?'

'You need me.' She holds him close. 'I love you.'

'No. I know this. Why would she do this?'

'Because she is selfish.'

He holds her tight, needing to feel anchored by her.

Her fingers dig into him, and she tries to bleed strength into him. 'You are strong. You are fast. You are clever. We will survive this as we survive all things.'

'Together.' He pulls away. "Thank you."

"We survive best together." She squeezes his hands. "Even if I do not agree with your choice."

"You are good to me."

"As you are to me. What do you need?" She looks up into his eyes.

"Coffee. And for Jess to be better." He gives a sad smile. "I will settle for just coffee for now."

She leads him to the small kitchen area and starts a fresh pot.

He sits, tired, having barely slept. "I don't know how to help her. I don't know if I should keep trying."

Wanda pours the cup once it's ready and sets it before him. "I have never liked her. You know this. But you need to decide what she is worth to you."

He sighs. "Yes I do."

She sits on the table next to him and strokes his hair. "What has she ever done for you?"

"She made me happy for a while."

"And if you help her, will she do so again?" He fingers lovingly scratch his scalp.

"She carries my child. So yes." He looks up at her.

She leans in to kiss his forehead. "Then you already know your answer."

"I suppose." He drinks his coffee. "I should take some to Carol."

"I will. You need to rest." Wanda kisses him again. "What good can you do for her half asleep?"

"I can be there when she wakes."

Wanda strokes his head then goes to make a cup for Carol, bringing it back to the room. Wanda stiffens as she enters. Even this facility is a bit too much like the ones she submitted herself to. For revenge. She shakes her head and offers the cup to Carol.

Carol smiles and accepts the coffee. "Thank you. I'm glad you could come, even if it's just for Pietro."

Bucky gives her shoulder a tap. He looks at Wanda. "Yes, thank you."

Wanda nods. "I will go back to him." She hurries from the room. Jess isn't even dreaming and it makes her uncomfortable.

Pietro is right outside the door. He stops to prevent walking into her.

Wanda blinks up at him. 'She has no dreams.'

His brow furrows as a new worry occurs. 'Does her brain not work?'

'She breathes.' Still, Wanda turns back, walking to Jess and placing a hand to her brow despite her fear.

"What are you doing?" Carol reaches for her.

Pietro stays Carol's hand. "She is checking her mind."

Wanda shuts her eyes and dives in. Once past the surface blackness, she finds pain that stings her like bright red and yellow barbs. And tangled up in that, she sees Jess.

Watching his sister's face for any signs of distress, Pietro stands ready to call her back.

The body on the bed gasps, eyes opening, and when she sees where she is, she starts to scream, arms writhing. Wanda gets knocked off the bed to the floor.

"Jess! Hold still." Carol jumps up to straddle her, holding her hands down. "Calm down! You're safe!"

Pietro runs to his sister to ensure she's okay.

Bucky helps Carol with Jess, trying to hold her down.

Wanda holds her head in her hands. 'I am fine.'

Unconvinced, Pietro makes her look into his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Bucky. Find the restraints." Carol requests, her full strength going into holding Jess who continues to scream and fight.

"Her mind..." Wanda groans.

Bucky searches the edge of the bed to do as Carol ordered. Although the thought of restraining someone makes his stomach turn, he doesn't know what else they can do to help her. Soon he is throwing the straps over the screaming woman. "Pietro! A little help!"

In a moment, the restraints are tightened.

Carol is trying to get through. "Jess. Jess. You're safe. This isn't Hydra. You're with the Avengers."

Pietro places a hand on her arm. "Look. We are the people who love you."

It takes some time before the words sink in, before Jess's screaming is replaced by heavy breathing and tears. Her body strains against the restraints but not as fiercely.

Bucky pets her head. "You're still alive, Jess. You're still with us. Which is good, because otherwise we'd have to kill you again."

Wanda has retreated to the corner, sitting on the floor. She rubs her head, trying to sort out what she saw in Jess's.

Pietro's worried eyes move between his sister and his former lover. He wishes he could be in two places at once.

Jess's tears turn into bitter laughter. "Alive? I can't even fucking kill myself properly."

Without thinking, Pietro slaps her. "You wish for pain to end. It does not end. It gets transferred to us. We feel the pain you leave. _We_ feel the pain, Jess!"

Her head remains turned from the slap. Her voice is soft. "Not if you stop caring. You were supposed to hate me."

Carol is crying. "You are such an idiot, ladybug."

Pietro shakes his head. "I love you. I hate you. Through it all I still care. Even when I say I don't, even when I don't want to, I care."

Jess lets out a long sigh. She has nothing to say. She thought she was done.

Quietly, he tells her the baby is okay. He does not know if she cares, but he believes she should know.

She tries to reach for him before remembering she's strapped down. "I'm sorry." She looks back up at the ceiling. She can't bare the pain she sees around her.

Carol is still sitting on Jess's thighs, and looks over to Bucky. "We're going to get you some help."

Bucky nods. "You're gonna hate it at first. I did. But it'll help. Believe me."

"I don't want it." Jess frowns at the ceiling. "I just want to be left alone."

"Too bad. That's not gonna happen now." He tells her, his voice making it clear she has no choice in the matter.

Her jaw sets, a very familiar stubborn look on her features. She would cross her arms if she could.

"Don't look at me like that." He says. "This is your own damn fault."

She refuses to so much as acknowledge him.

Carol hits her hip. "Ladybug! Jess! Stop this."

Nothing.

"She does not care about us." Pietro says, eyeing her. "She does not care about anyone."

Jess's head stays high, if she can make them leave, she can still die. And if that means they think she doesn't care? Well, it worked on Matt.

Bucky purses his lips. "You may be right, Pietro. But that's why we're the heroes. Because no matter what she feels, we still care for her." He puts a hand on Carol's shoulder. "And that means we're going to help her whether she wants it or not."

Wanda speaks quietly. "She will lay there and starve, if that is what it takes. She is very sick."

Carol presses her lips together as she considers everything. "We can use one of the holding cells. Keep her on suicide watch."

Bucky nods. "If she refuses to eat, we can either force feed her or do it intravenously."

"Alright. I'll get it ready." Carol hops off the bed lightly. "And let Stark know."

Pietro goes to Wanda and gives her a hug. "Thank you, sister. I will stay in New York until Jess is better."

Wanda wraps around Pietro. "I will stay. Vision can feed the cats."

"Are you sure?" He cups her cheeks in her hands. "I do not want you to put a hold on your life to be here with me."

"You are my life, stupid." Her hand goes to his cheek.

He nods and presses his forehead against hers. "No one loves me like you do."

"If anyone ever tries, I will kill them." She teases.

He laughs. 'And if I try to make them, they will try to kill themselves.' It's a poor attempt at humor.

'Saves me the effort.' Her touch turns into a hug.

"Go tell Vision the bad news for him."

"I do not have to go." She pokes his nose before closing her eyes so she can reach out to her love.

Vision is disappointed of course, but he understands. Later, he will ask Tony if he is being too understanding. Then he will call and ask Thor, whose opinion on non-scientific matters he cares about more.

Wanda knows she owes Vision immensely, but she just can't say no to her brother.

Carol returns. The sadness and tiredness in her seem to age her. "Alright, everything's ready."

Bucky looks at Jess. "If you try anything, you know Carol will make you regret it."

Jess twitches slightly, the only sign she's heard.

Carol begins to undo her bonds, watching for sudden movement. Freed, she scoops Jess into her arms bridal style and holds her close. "Can someone get the doors?"

Pietro is there in a whoosh.

They take her to the cell. It's small, no more than 8 feet in any direction. There is a mat on the floor for sleeping and a partitioned corner contains a toilet and sink. The entire front is see-through. The door slides open easily after a bioscan of Pietro's hand and Carol sits Jess down on the mat. "If you're good, I'll bring you a Stark pad to read on." She steps back until the door slides in place before her.

Jess stays on the floor, head down, hair hanging, crouched like a tiger ready to pounce. She glares at them.

Bucky wraps an arm around Carol, who is shaking.

Pietro walks up to the barrier and crouches down. "So much hate. My poor Jess." He frowns. "No. Not my Jess. Only poor Jess."

Carol swallows. "The door lock is set so only one of us or Matt Murdock can open it."

"Matt?" Bucky is more than a little surprised.

"I doubt he'll come. But it might give her hope to think he could." She grips onto Bucky's hand. "I will add her doctor when we have one."

"You know Matt sent the flowers, right?"

"No one else knew she was here. Should we bring them here?" She looks at him.

He shrugs. "You know her better than I do." The bruise on his jaw is still very visible.

"I'll bring them. Would you mind grabbing her some food? Something that only uses a spoon." She looks at Jess. "A plastic spoon."

"Jell-o and yogurt it is." Bucky half-jokes.

Carol sighs. "Thanks." She gives him a tight hug then pulls away to bring Jess's flowers over.

Pietro continues to look at Jess. "Do you wish me dead?"

Her eyes move up, catching his. "No, just me. Before I could hurt you."

"You already hurt me. I still have the mark right here." He points to his chest. It might mean his heart or the place where she blasted him. Both are true.

She slowly moves forward until her hands touch the glass. "You should leave."

"Yes. I should." He stays still.

"Please." She asks quietly. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then get better."

"I don't know that I can." Her palm slides down the glass.

"Try." He pleads. "Promise me you will at least try."

"Pietro..."

"Promise me."

She lowers her eyes but she nods.

He takes a relieved breath. "Thank you."

She rests against the wall, curling into the corner.

Pietro sits on the ground. "Would you like me to read to you?"

Jess's head is pressed against the glass wall. "If you like."

"There is a book Father likes very much." He searches for it on his phone. Then he begins to read. "Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll." He looks up. "Do you know it?"

"Familiar. Never read it. No childhood, remember." She's tugging on her fingers in her lap.

"One does not need to be a child to read books for children." He looks back at his phone and begins to read. Jess listens quietly, not responding but listening. His familiar voice soothes her.

Carol returns as he reads, the bouquet in her hands. She smiles at the sight.

Pietro does his best to do different voices, but he isn't very good at it. So he instead just changes the pitch of his voice, making it very high for Alice.

Carol has put the flowers in a plastic cup to keep them watered. She allows herself into the cell and puts them near the cot. "Here, ladybug. Your flowers."

Jess shushes her so she can hear Pietro.

Carol shakes her head and lets herself out again with a smile.

Bucky comes a bit later with chicken noodle soup, crackers, and juice. Once Carol lets him inside, he puts it down next to her.

Jess looks at it, though she's not really hungry. She nibbles at a cracker to try to appease them.

Pietro smiles at that. He asks for water to keep reading.

Carol grabs him a water bottle as well as another cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He takes a long drink and continues reading.

Carol takes a step back and leans into Bucky. "I think we need a plan."

"I called my psychiatrist while I was waiting for the soup. She was not happy to hear from me." Once he had explained the situation, though, she was able to recommend someone. Bucky hands Carol a slip of paper with a name and phone number.

"Thank you." She kisses him softly. "But what I'm thinking is if we should schedule times for people to sit with her or something?"

He shakes his head. "I think that would drive her more insane. There are cameras." He points them out with his eyes. "JARVIS can let us know if anything is wrong. And you can stay here at the tower until she's better."

Her eyes turn to him sharply. "But the girls! And I have work."

"Tracy and I can take care of the girls. And you can fly to and from work from here as easily as home."

"And I can fly here to see her on the days I don't work. Or after work." Carol grips his wrist. "This could be weeks. Months. I can't do that. I can't. I need you."

He caresses her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"That I'm going to need your strength to help me through this? I'm really sure." Her eyes are sad.

Bucky pulls her into a hug. "The other option is for all of us to move into the tower for a while." He offers though he really doesn't want to.

Carol shakes her head. "It's a short flight. Just a short flight."

"I'm glad you think so."

She leans into him. She's so tired and so hurt.

"Wanna see the girls? I bet they miss you."

"I do. I need my babies."

He nods. "Wait right here." He goes over to Pietro and tells him they are going to his old room. "Call if you need anything." Then he returns to Carol and guides her to the elevator.

"We're not flying?" She yawns and starts to take off her uniform, forgetting she's only got panties underneath.

"I brought the girls here. Tracy is with them." He smiles. "So is Pepper."

"When'd you- shit." She notices her lack of clothing and motions her costume back on. "Thank you."

He kisses her temple. "You're welcome."

"I hope they're hungry. Mommy's sore." Carol teases.

When they arrive on the floor, Pepper is on the floor playing with the babies. She looks up. "Look. It's mommy and daddy."

"Hey Pepper." Carol smiles at her and goes to kneel next to her. "Oh, my angels, have you been good girls?"

They both reach out to her. "Aaaah."

"They've been angels." Pepper assures her. 

Carol scoops each girl up to cover her in kisses. "Mommy's missed you, yes. She was taking care of auntie Jess. We'll have to go see her after."

They giggle and squirm against her. It's like medicine for her soul. "Oh, thank you for watching them. And for bringing them."

"My pleasure." Pepper says as Tracy points at Bucky.

He bends down. "You should try to sleep, doll."

She nods but she's reluctant to let go of her girls. "Someone should call Murdock. He found her, he probably deserves to know what happened."

"I'll do it after I put you to bed." Bucky assures her.

She gets up, carrying the girls with her as she heads for the bed.

Bucky follows and helps put pillows around the girls in the bed so they won't fall.

Carol yawns and removes her uniform for real this time, since she's under the blanket. "3 hours. No more."

"Three hours." He promises. Then he kisses her forehead and heads out of the room to call Matt.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Upstairs, Wanda has decided to take the opportunity to visit the lab and speak to Vision in person.

He is helping Tony with the anti-vampire nanobots. He looks up when she approaches and immediately flies to her.

"Sorry Tony." Wanda waves to him before pulling Vision aside and into a kiss.

"How is your brother?"

"Heartbroken. She is pathetic like soggy poodle." She shows Vision everything, including her experience in Jess's mind.

"She is a very troubled woman." He strokes Wanda's cheek. "How are you?"

"Angry." She looks up at him. "But I will not abandon my brother."

"I could bring the cats here."

"You read my mind." She smiles at him. "I was going to ask because I am a greedy woman and wish my fiancé all to myself all the time."

He smiles at her. "And I am a greedy man who wishes to have my fiancée with me all the time."

Wanda's arms encircle his neck. "You should take your lunch break."

He calls out. "Tony, I'm taking my lunch break."

"Since when? You don't eat." Tony calls back.

"Since now."

Tony laughs. "Yeah, yeah, you can call that lunch if you must."

Wanda lets her jacket slip off her shoulders. "You will enjoy eating this lunch."

He picks her up and phases through the wall. "Best to take this somewhere more private."

Wanda giggles and kisses his neck. "You didn't say that in the stairwell."

"There weren't any people in the stairwell."

"There could have been." She sucks on his earlobe.

He could tell her that he had FRIDAY monitoring the cameras at the time, but it seems unnecessary. "Perhaps it was the alcohol."

"Okay." She kisses his ear. "I adore you."

"And I worship you."

She shifts to kiss him slow but hungry. He kisses back, opening his mouth to her.

"Bedroom?" She requests quietly.

He nods then floats down through the floor. He stops going down only when they reach the desired floor. Then he floats through the walls to get to his room. "Did you mean yours?"

She shakes her head, looking lovingly in his eyes. "So long as I am alone with you."

"We are alone." He kisses her. "Your loyalty is very arousing."

Wanda blushes lightly. "You are my love, to be my husband. I have given myself to you alone."

He kisses her. "What position shall we try next?"

"I think it is your turn to pick." She runs a hand over his chest.

He considers. "Sitting with you in my lap."

"Sounds very good. If I ever let you go." She pulls him into another kiss.

His clothes disappear. He floats them both to the nightstand to get a condom. Then he takes them back to the bed. He sits, pulling her into his lap.

Wanda shuts her eyes to try the same trick and shivers at her sudden exposure as she finds it works, but she knows Vision will have her warm again soon. Arms around his shoulders, she presses against him, breasts to his chest, and kisses him. "I desire you greatly."

"And I desire you." He kisses her again. Then he hands her the condom.

She shifts back so she can put it on him. Her hand strokes him first, teasing him before slipping the latex on. "It is hard to believe that fits inside me, sometimes." She moves close again, teasing him with her wetness.

"I love how it feels inside you." He kisses her hungrily. Her hands caress his face and head as she pulls from the kiss only to continue kissing his upper lip and nose. His hands move down to her hips and pull her closer. "I want you."

"I am yours." Her legs wrap around his hips.

He pulls her against him, entering her as he does. His mouth opens at the sensation.

Wanda gasps, her head falling to his shoulder. "Vision."

"I love you." His hands slide to her back.

"And I love you." She rocks against him, her mouth worshipping his throat and shoulder.

He thrusts up as best he can.

"Vision." She feels closer to him with each movement. She kisses along his jaw and gently opens their minds. 'I love you. I am grateful for you. I am so lucky to have you when I thought I would always be alone. I am glad I did not get someone like Jess.'

'I am glad you think so. I love you.' He closes his eyes to better feel her against him.

'You are so intelligent, so kind. You are all things I most desire.' She presses kisses along his face.

"Wanda." His body is sweaty against her.

"Vision. I am with you." His salt is good against her tongue as she tastes his throat again. "Let go, my Vision."

He succumbs to the pleasure she's giving him. Wanda gasps loudly, her back arching as the shared orgasm washes through her. He keeps his embrace tight. Part of him pities other people who will never be able to experience such connection to the one they love.

As she catches her breath, Wanda curls in tight against him again. 'I cannot imagine to ever live without you, now that I have known you.'

'I feel the same.' He kisses her head and wraps his arms around her.

Wanda sighs easily. "My love."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt waits in the lobby of Stark Tower for someone to come down. In the mean time he got a visitors pass.

It ends up being Carol, after a small argument, because she needs to be sure of his intentions. As she exits the elevator, she looks him over silently with arms crossed.

He is sitting in a chair. His red round sunglasses cover her eyes. His stick is retracted to its smallest width and resting on his knee.

"Murdock." Carol's voice is soft but there's a dangerous edge to it. "I didn't think you'd come."

He rises. "Hello, Carol. I wanted to find out how Jess was doing."

"She's recuperating." Her arms tighten. "Your conscience is clear, this isn't your fault. You can leave now."

"She doesn't want to see me." He translates. "Fair enough. For what it's worth, I am sorry about it all."

Carol sighs. "I didn't say that. I'm the one who doesn't want you near her. I'm not sure I trust you and she's so fragile right now."

His head tilts up ever so slightly. "Tell me something. Why did you invite me to the New Year's Eve party if you knew she was going to she there?"

"Because Steve wanted you there." She looks at the floor. "I wasn't going to invite her, but she begged to come. She said she just wanted to meet some new people and dance. I didn't think she would do anything in such a public venue."

"I see." He frowns. "I do care for her, Carol, just not in the way she wants. I thought it best to keep that very clear. I see now I should never have gotten involved." He extends his stick. "I won't bother you again."

"Matt." Carol takes a deep breath and puts a hand on his shoulder. "She trusts you. She needs friends right now. Hell, she needs all the help she can get. I wish you could see her. She's in her pyjamas, curled up around this stuffed rabbit Pietro found for her. She only pretends to eat when someone watches her. The most response we've gotten from her is when Pietro reads."

He is silent for a moment. "You know her better than anyone. Should I visit her, or should I stay away?"

Carol shuts her eyes as she tries to find the best decision for Jess, not just the one she wants to make. "I think she needs you. Even if it hurts."

"Then I'd like to see her. Though maybe a warning first would be good."

She nods and leads him to the elevator. When they arrive at the floor, she instructs him to wait by the door as she speaks to Jess. "Hey ladybug, somebody came by to see you. You up for a guest?" The response seems noncommittal. "It's Matt, Jess. He was the one who found you at the hospital, he wanted to see if you felt better."

"No, no, no!" Jess starts screaming, huddled in the back of her cell. "I made him gone. He can't come back. He can't. Why do you all keep coming? Leave me alone!"

The screams reverberate in Matt's head like a 100 crashing cymbals. He walks in, his stick sweeping over the floor. His voice is quiet. "Because no matter what you or anyone else thinks, I do care about you, Jess."

Jess is in the corner, crouched with her head in her hands. There's tears on her cheeks and her heart is going like a hummingbird.

Carol is kneeling near the cell, her head pressed against the glass. "Easy, ladybug. We've been through this already. We know you've been trying to push us away so you could do this, but we won't let you."

"I don't want this." Jess whispers. "Let me go."

"It must hurt so much." Matt's voice is calm and warm. He walks towards the cell. "And feel so lonely. But you aren't alone, Jess."

"Careful." Carol stands and guides him right to the glass.

Jess takes a deep breath, looking at them both. It feels like a betrayal in a way. She had worked so hard to push them away, to break those bridges.

"Jess, I'm sorry for hurting you. I never meant to. And I know you hate me. That's fine. I'm starting to get used to people hating me and being disappointed in me." He chews on his lip. "So hate me. Blame me. Keep pushing me away. I'll still be here. Maybe not where you can see, but I'll be here."

"I don't... hate you." Jess's voice is quiet and a bit broken. "That's why you need to hate me."

"Why, Jess?" His voice is gentle. "Why do I need to hate you?"

"So I can't hurt you." She tugs on her rabbit, chewing on its ear.

"You did a fine job hurting me last night. And this morning." He shakes his head gently. "I didn't want to believe it was you. I didn't want to believe that I had somehow driven you to that."

Her face is buried in the toy, muffling her voice. "You were supposed to stay away. That was the point."

"The point of what?" He presses.

"Last night, the last week."

His eyebrows rise. "And you thought that by pushing me away I wouldn't be hurt by your death?" He tilts his head. "Would you have been hurt by mine?"

"Yes." She starts rocking.

"Now see most people think I've been far more cruel to you than you have to me." He scratches his nose. "Given that and given that you would have been hurt by my death, what makes you think I wouldn't have been hurt by yours?"

"Most people are idiots."

"You're avoiding the question."

She looks straight at him. "You know how to cut things out. You were supposed to cut me out."

He realizes she has completely misunderstood him. "I don't cut things out, Jess. I compartmentalize. Your friend, your lover, those are in two separate boxes. It's the only way I can survive."

"I'm tired of surviving." Jess sighs, sinking in on herself again.

"It can be a lot of work." He agrees. "But giving up ends up doing exactly what you say you're trying to avoid. So what's more important? Not hurting people or not surviving?"

"I'm just tired."

"I know. Get some rest. I'd like to visit again if that's alright."

Her head thuds against the back wall. "It's a free country. Or so they say."

"You and I both know they're wrong."

She huffs a soft laugh. "So why are you wasting time on me, when you should be out there saving it?"

"Because you're my friend." It's said with simple sincerity. "And if I can't help save my friend, what chance do I have of saving my neighborhood?"

"You're an idiot. Go home. Tell Foggy I'll have to delay our lunch date." She kisses her rabbit and curls further into the corner.

Matt smiles softly. "Foggy will be heartbroken." He turns to go. "Jess, you're important to a lot of people. Me included."

She doesn't answer, just turns her face away.

Carol sighs and offers Matt her arm. "Come on."

He takes it and follows where she leads. "Has she spoken with a professional yet?"

"Not yet." She hits the button of the elevator. "But I've contacted a guy. He'll be by tomorrow."

"Good." He can feel the awkwardness between them. Part of him wants to explain what happened between him and Jess, but he knows she probably won't understand.

The elevator opens and they step in. Once the door closes, she speaks. "JARVIS initiate security overide Marvel-616 authority code Charlie Delta 329." She waits for the AI to confirm. "You now have clearance to come up here whenever you want."

"Thank you. I promise not to abuse it."

"Like I said before, she trusts you." She clears her throat. "If you think Foggy or Karen would like to see her, they'll still need visitor passes."

"Of course." He frowns. "Carol, I..." He takes a breath. "I'm sorry our friendship ended up being one of the casualties."

She chuckles softly. "I'll forgive you eventually. I just have a bit of a temper sometimes. Ask anyone. But it does speak to me that you mean so much to her. Plus Buck likes you, so that's a thing."

"I'm fairly certain Bucky likes everyone so long as they don't threaten you or Steve. Or his girls."

"Jess took a while. God, you should see his face. Fucking purple."

Matt chuckles. "I bet that's quite a sight."

She shakes her head. "You weren't the only one she tried to scare away. Pietro got a good burn, too."

"I think we all did."

"Yeah. Yeah we did." The elevator stops and she leads him out.

"I'll be back tomorrow or the day after."

"Hopefully she'll be a little less intent on dying by then." She rubs his hand. "I know it means the world to her, even if she doesn't see it yet."

"However I can help." He squeezes her hand and heads out.

Carol sighs and leans against the wall. She prays she's making the right choice.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki doesn't just pose in front of the statue in the Louvre, he poses exactly like the statue and waits for Steve to take the picture.

Steve has to control his laughter before he manages to get the shot. "You are ridiculous."

"Ridiculously happy." He kisses his love's cheek. "Getting inspired?"

"Not to draw." Steve teases and kisses his ear.

Looking into the blue eyes, he asks. "Do you know what I love best about Paris?"

"Getting turned on any time I speak in French?" Steve winks.

He laughs and slaps his arm. "Yes, actually." He pouts. "You were supposed to ask me what."

Steve laughs and pulls him close. "No more pouting, we have so much to see."

"The only way to get rid of a pout is with a kiss." He takes a quick one and smiles. "All better."

"Good. Want to go see the mesopotamian wing?" Steve takes his hand. "There might even be something older than you."

"Ooh, we can make it a game." He winks and consults the map to find out where it is.

"And then we can hit the Egyptian wing." He leans over Loki.

They figure out the way and head off. A few pieces catch their attention along the way. And a few visitors stop them for Steve's autograph.

Steve is in absolute heaven as they explore all the ancient art. The earlier, the more it excites him. "Mankind is so incredible, as a species. We are capable of so much."

Loki would normally mention things like war and greed. But they are on their honeymoon, and he is in a good mood. "Indeed. Your art continues to amaze me with how diverse it is."

Steve pulls Loki into a kiss then points at a large sculpture. "You ever face a sphinx? Are they real?"

"No not real. Interestingly enough, it came about through an illusion." Loki explains how a woman had a pet lion. She often took a nap with it during the day. "One day, a child came upon them. And the way they were lying made it appear as though the lion had the woman's head. One thing led to another, and now we have sphinxes."

"That's incredible." Steve smiles and kisses Loki's fingers as they continue through the exhibit. "Did you know Mesopotamia developed one of the first writing systems? Cuneiform."

"Did they?"

Steve nods and brings Loki to a display of tablets with the strange triangular forms. "It's oddly beautiful."

Loki reads the display. "It was developed for record keeping. That's sensible." He takes a step back and looks at the aesthetic. "It is beautiful."

Steve gives Loki a mischievous look. "We could learn to write our names in it and tattoo it down my spine."

Raising an eyebrow, the former god wonders if he's being serious. "In cuneiform? Not Celtic runes?"

"Maybe I'll write your name in every known language?" Steve winks.

"I don't need you labelled to know you're mine."

"I know." He gives Loki a gentle kiss. "Ever occur to you I might be proud?"

"Are you going to put it on your forehead then?" He teases.

"Not sure my PR will let me marr my face." Steve teases back.

"He sounds like an ass." He winks.

Steve pinches Loki's bum. "But the very best ass."

"Cheeky." He takes Steve's arm. "Shall we head to Egypt next?"

"Sounds great." They wander in that direction. "Should we find a cafe for dinner after this?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Good. I'm hungry." He kisses Loki's ear.

"I'm getting there." As they roam through the Egyptian wing, Loki finds he is most impressed by the tools that were made to look beautiful.

"I'd love to see you done up like that." Steve motions to sarcophagus. "Gold make up with dark eyes."

"Perhaps if you're a good boy, you might get that tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Steve chuckles. "I'm always a good boy."

"Are you?"

"Always." Steve pouts.

Loki chuckles. "You may have the world fooled, Steve Rogers, but not me."

"Bedroom doesn't count." Steve winks.

"No? What about the couch?"

"Maybe a little."

"And the backyard?"

"Only... Yeah, I guess."

Loki's smile is triumphant. He leans in and whispers into Steve's ear. "You only have to be good until I'm in the make-up. Then you can be as bad as you want."

"Thank you." Steve laughs, his arm going around Loki's waist.

After another half hour, they head out. The sky is dark, but the streets are lit as is the Eiffel Tower. It's beautiful. "Is Paris the city of lights or the city of love?" Loki asks.

"Both, I think." He gives Loki a fond look. "Though, any city you're in is my city of love."

"Aww. Aren't you sweet." He presses against Steve to try to stay warm. "Where to, starlight?"

"Anywhere that looks appetizing to you. You know I'm not picky." He offers Loki his coat, he mostly had it on for comfort.

They walk a few blocks until they see a quaint restaurant that appears to be popular. "Here?" Loki suggests.

Steve nods and they peek in to see if they can get a table. Thankfully, Steve's fame has often worked in their favour that way, even here.

The former prince is always happy to take advantage. They are seated almost immediately at a small table near the back. As they look over the menu, Loki tells Steve that he doesn't want wine tonight. "I think I'll just have some tea."

"Whatever makes you happy, baby." Steve smiles warmly. "Any thoughts on dinner?"

He makes a face. "I'm trying to decide between the coq au vine or the chicken and mushroom crepes."

Steve chuckles. "I was also thinking of the coq au vin. Or maybe the bœuf bourguignon."

Loki closes his menu. "You get the bœuf bourguignon, and I'll get the coq au vin."

Steve glances at him. "Well, if you say so."

"This way you can have both." Loki explains.

"Oh, I see." Steve leans in for a kiss.

They meet halfway. Not difficult considering the size of the table. "Have you heard from Bucky?"

"Weirdly, no. I wonder if something happened? Nothing from the twins, either." He frowns.

"That seems odd." Loki thinks. "Now that you mention it, after Vision sent me the pictures of the cats I asked how everything was. He never answered me back."

Steve's eyes meet Loki's. "You think something's wrong? Another Ultron, maybe?"

"No. We would have heard of that."

Steve rubs his neck and nods, but he's worried.

Loki suggests trying them again. "Try Tony. Or Pepper if the others aren't answering."

"You don't mind?"

"No. I'm starting to get worried myself." He admits.

Steve nods. "Okay." He tugs out his phone and tries dialing Bucky.

He answers, but there are crying babies in the background. "Hey, can I call you back?"

"Yeah, please do."

The call ends. He doesn't call back until they are in the middle of dessert. "Hey, sorry. Is this a good time?"

"Mmn. Yes." Steve wipes his mouth and nods at Loki. "We just were worried. We have gotten texts from anyone today."

"Oh, well, time difference and New Years and all that." It seems like a vague reply. "Also you're on your honeymoon. How is that goin' by the way?"

"Good. We've reached Paris. Now stop lying to me." Steve's fingers tap on the table.

There's a pause. "Jess tried to commit suicide. She and the baby are okay, but we have her in one of the tower's cells until we know she's not a danger to herself."

"Jesus." Steve rubs his head. "Everyone else is okay?"

"Everyone else is as fine as they can be under the circumstances."

"Good, good." Steve breathes a sigh.

Loki looks at Steve with curiosity and concern as Bucky gives him a very brief run-down of what happened.

Steve reaches for Loki's hand. "You keep us updated. And if there's British candy or such she especially likes, we can try to find some in the airport on the way home."

"I'll ask Carol." Bucky says. "You guys have fun."

"Thanks. Take care." Once they hang up, Steve tells Loki everything.

His head sinks lower as Steve finishes the story. "Poor girl."

"You hate her." Steve points out, but not unkindly.

"Yes. But I've also been where she is." He concentrates on their joined hands. "Well, not exactly. But I did try to kill myself. So I understand the pain that is required to get to that point."

"Maybe you could give some tips for taking care of her?" Steve suggests.

"No." He isn't being harsh just realistic. "I had no one taking care of me. I survived by sheer force of will. I was angry, angry at Odin, and I vowed that I would rule over Asgard.

"And we're encouraging this?"

The response is testy. "Of course not." He lifts his glass then decides to say more. "Which is my point. I have no tips to give."

"Sorry." Steve frowns. "I just thought maybe you could provide an inside prospective the rest of us lack."

Loki sighs. "She feels worthless and unloved. She feels as though nothing she does will ever be good enough. So she might as well end it." He shrugs. "No doubt her experience is different from mine."

Steve nods slowly. "So they're doing the best they can? Keeping her safe and being with her?"

"Yes. She needs help finding her true self."

"Too bad she doesn't have a night sky to hold her." Steve takes Loki's hand.

"Or starlight to guide her. Though back then I would have pushed you away."

Steve squeezes Loki's fingers. "I love you."

"I can believe that now." He smiles. "And I love you back."

"I think you kept me from getting into a state like that. I get depressed sometimes but never..." He shakes his head. "You hold me and keep me safe."

"And I plan to do that for a long long time." Loki smiles and feeds him a bit of their souffle.

Steve closes his eyes, enjoying it thoroughly. "Thank you."

Loki might be enjoying watching the reaction more. "No, thank you."

Steve's eyes open and he smiles at his love. "Back to the hotel next?"

He nods. "Do you mind?"

"That's a silly question. Do I mind being in the hotel with my husband on our honeymoon?" Steve grins.

"I just want to be sure." He takes a provocative bite of the dessert.

Steve watches those lips, his heart going faster. "The only real problem is deciding how I want you."

Loki looks up as though thinking. "I was thinking I might be female so I could ride you. Unless you'd prefer to be a woman?"

"Ride me then turn me female for round 2?" Steve suggests. The idea of breasts against breasts is suddenly making him quite warm.

He gives a slow nod as his green eyes look on his lover with lust. "We should go soon."

Steve leaves money for the bill then holds out his hand. "My love."

Loki takes it. "Thank you." They walk back to where they left the motorcycle and ride back to the hotel.

They're barely back into the room before Steve has his mouth on Loki's. "Beautiful. Sexy. Brilliant. Incredible." Each word is punctuated with another long kiss.

Loki giggles. "Goodness. What deserves such praise?"

"You being you." Steve pauses to stroke his cheek. "I'm nuts about you."

"Give me 5 minutes." Loki kisses him then manages to sneak to the bathroom.

Steve smiles and heads for the bed, starting to undress.

The bathroom door opens and Loki walks out. She's wearing a long green silk robe. "Hello, lover."

"Hello, my goddess." Steve goes to her, wearing only his boxers. His hands slip around her waist. "I am your servant to fulfill your every desire."

She holds her arms out. "Disrobe me." Beneath the robe is a green and black striped corset and black lace panties.

As the robe comes off, Steve whistles. "Gorgeous."

Her head tilts. "Would you prefer it on or off while I ravage you?"

Steve's fingers slide down the satin. "On. Please." He looks into her eyes, the same bright green.

"Well two things will have to go." She pushes down her panties. "These and those." She snaps the waistband of his boxers.

"Yes, my lady." Steve kneels before her to slide her panties down her legs. As his hands work, he kisses over the mound of her pubic hair and down between her legs.

She bites her lip as she feels her wetness grow. "Thank you."

He nods, pressing her back against the wall and lifting her one knee to his shoulder so he can better access her slit.

She moans his name as her fingers bury themselves in his hair.

"Good girl." Steve slowly pulls away, kissing her thigh.

"On the bed. Now."

Steve laughs and gets his ass over there, pushing off his boxers on the way.

She waits for him to get into position before approaching. Then she slowly walks towards him. Climbing over him, she straddles his hips. She runs her hands up his chest.

He looks up at her, watching her. His own hands rest on her thighs. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world."

She smiles before kissing him slowly. She lowers her hips, rubbing herself against him.

"Loki." He groans against her mouth. He's almost ready for her.

Loki grabs his wrists and holds them next to Steve's head. "You're mine. And I need you."

Steve takes a deep breath and licks his lips. "Take me."

One hand releases him to give him a couple of strokes. She lines up and slowly envelopes him.

He gasps, hips moving up toward her. "Loki, you're so... So." He groans again.

She starts out slow, her hips and spine slithering up and back, taking him in deep.

"Oh, my gorgeous love." Steve moves with her, against, building an easy rhythm to tantalize them both.

That's when she begins to lose herself. Green eyes holding blue, she moves faster, harder. "Steve. Starlight."

"I'm there, baby. I'm there." He thrusts hard, climax driving him deep inside.

Her mouth opens as she cries out in pleasure. Her knees press against him. She collapses on top of him. "Wonderful."

Steve chuckles, breathing slowly. "That's always so incredible."

"I'm happy you liked it."

"I like you." Steve rolls them over so he can squish Loki beneath him as he's so fond of doing.

She smiles up at him. "You're wonderfully heavy."

Steve grins. "I'm not moving. You got to turn me female if you want less weight."

Her fingers glide over his arm. "But I love your muscles." She kisses him. "And your musky manly smell."

"Then you do whatever you like." He gently rubs his nose against hers.

She kisses him again, using the opportunity to change him into a woman. "Mmm. Still muscley."

Steve feels the change mostly in how their bodies fit together. "But what about the smell?"

She takes a deep breath. "Sweeter."

Steve gives her a slow and hungry kiss. "Can I make a request? It's something we've never tried before."

Intrigued, Loki tells her she may.

"I want." Steve leans in licking her ear then whispering. "I want your breasts against mine, while I ride your cock? Can you do that?"

"I can do that." She gives an odd smile. Her plan had been to remain female and see if she got pregnant. But getting a cock means there can be no pregnancy. "Give me a moment." She closes her eyes and changes her body.

"The things you do for me." Steve giggles.

"Anything for my starlight." Her voice is still feminine.

Steve kisses her again, and begins to fondle her breast. "My gorgeous love."

"May I take the corset off now?" She asks innocently.

"Let me." Steve looks for the catches and practically peels the piece off her. She kisses the exposed skin.

"Mmm. Thank you." She combs her fingers through the blonde hair.

Now that Loki's nude, Steve is happy to suck at her breast, moving up the bottom side to play with the nipple with her tongue.

Loki can feel her blood again going down as she gets aroused. But instead of wetness, he feels her cock begin to press against Steve's thigh. "You have a very naughty tongue. I probably shouldn't do this." She lifts Steve's head so she can see the gold make-up and dark eyes. "Worship me."

Steve's mouth falls open. "Holy..." She is definitely feeling wet. Her mouth attacks Loki's, her thumb already smudging through the gold make up on her cheek.

She kisses back passionately. Her hands stroke Steve's body.

"Every time I think you couldn't be more beautiful..." There's a smudge of gold across her lips.

Loki's knee rises, rubbing against Steve's thigh. "Take me."

She blinks at him in surprise. "No condom? I thought we were waiting until we got home?"

"You're right of course. Go fetch a condom."

Steve rolls over to grab one then makes a face when she returns. "I just realized we didn't have one when I... were you planning to turn back right away?"

She shrugs. "I thought we might let nature take its course. And now it has."

"Fair enough." She rips the condom open, rolling it onto Loki before she returns to her hungry kisses.

"You drive me wild." Loki cups Steve's cheeks as they kiss again. "You are all I have ever desired."

"You taught me the meaning of that word." She nips at Loki's lip and slides her hands down over her breasts again.

"Desire?" She smiles then sings it like U2. "Desi-i-i-ire."

Steve pinches her nipple. "You won't be ridden at this rate, baby."

She gives a soft squeal. "Apologies, lover." She kisses her plump bottom lip. "I will be regal and quiet from now on."

"I don't mind you being loud, U2 is just a major turn off." Steve teases.

"I will file that away in my memory."

"Know what's not a turn off?"

She bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

"You. You and your glorious breasts and our glorious cock all pressed against me." Steve presses down against her love.

Loki moves her body ever so slightly but in all the right ways. Their breasts slide against each other as her cock just glazes Steve's slit.

Steve moans. "Loki, you feel so good." She shifts so she can slide down on Loki.

Sighing, she slides her hands up the muscular legs and takes hold of her lover's thighs. "My glorious starlight. How I love you."

"The feeling is mutual." She rocks slowly while her hands keep busy playing with Loki's breasts. She loves them, the perk of the pink nipples, the way they feel in her hands, the taste. She leans in to roughly suck a nipple.

Loki moans, bucking up at the pleasure. Her hand goes to Steve's breast. She squeezes the nipple as she massages it.

Steve's mouth kisses back up to Loki's and her tongue attempts to take her as deeply as Loki's cock as taking her.

There's another moan. Loki's hands become more insistent.

"I love you. Loki." Steve murmurs against Loki's lips. She's close and it just takes a little shifting and a bit more friction before she's crying out her orgasm.

Loki groans as she comes into the condom, grasping her lover tightly. 

Steve sighs, her forehead pressed against Loki's. "I bet none of our friends are having sex this good."

"Of course not. Poor things." She smiles and taps her finger against the tip of his nose. "I love how adventurous you are."

"Me too." Steve agrees with a smile. "And should I ever lose my mind and leave? No other lover could ever satisfy. You completely addicted me, you sly thing."

Her smile widens. "All part of my plan."

"You didn't need to. We could have boring sex only once a month and I'd still love you." Steve kisses her chin.

"Sex with you could never be boring."

She laughs. "You know what I mean. "


	181. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Jess get the first glimpse of their baby. Carol is having trouble coping. Matt finally comes to visit Jess in her cell.

Carol looks sternly at Jess in her cell. "Will you behave with Pietro or do I have to play security?"

Jess sighs and crosses her arms. "I'll play nice."

Carol nods and opens the cell. "Pietro, you call me if she does anything."

"I will." He holds out his hand to Jess. "Would you like to come out?"

Jess steps out slowly, taking his hand. "This is stupid."

"Coming out is stupid?" He shrugs. "I could leave you inside and close the door again if you prefer."

"They just want to ultrasound the baby and check on it's health. And yours." Carol reminds them both gently. "This is important."

Jess sighs in annoyance and glances at Pietro.

He offers her a smile. "We will get to see our baby. This is exciting."

"Okay." She doesn't sound very excited, but she still lets him take her to the tower's medical centre.

He holds her hand the entire way there. "I am a bit nervous." He looks at Carol. "Will they be able to tell us the sex?"

"They usually are sure around 18 weeks, though they might be able to guess if the angle is right." Carol leaves them at the door. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He realizes he didn't ask Jess. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I guess." She rubs her stomach as they walk in. Thankfully, it's not as busy as most clinics or Jess would be quickly overwhelmed. Even as it is, her grip on Pietro is suddenly tight.

He guides her to the front desk. "Hello. We have an appointment. Jessica Drew."

The nurse smiles sweetly. "Right this way." She leads them into a dark room with several screens and an reclined chair. She instructs Jess to remove her pants and underwear, lift her shirt, and to take a seat with a towel covering her lower half.

Jess is not okay to do that with Pietro looking, even after the nurse leaves. "This is ridiculous."

He gives her a gentle smile then turns around so his back to her. "Let me know when it is okay to look again."

She sighs, but it'll have to do. When she's finally sitting as told, she lets Pietro know he can look. "I hate doctors. Hate them. I hope you appreciate this."

"I most definitely do." He kisses her forehead. She reaches for his hand again. Of the friends who locked her up, he's the one she seems most open to right now.

A new nurse knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" After getting an affirmative, she walks and moves to the machine explaining how it used harmless soundwaves to produce an image of the abdomen.

Pietro is fascinated. "Can the baby hear the sound?"

The nurse shakes her head. "Humans can't hear it."

"Oh. I see." He keeps Jess's hand in his as he observes everything the nurse is doing.

Jess squeaks when the cold lubricant is squirted on her belly. But both she and Pietro turn their eyes to the screen as the small bar is moved over her belly to reveal the image.

"There's your baby." The nurse points out a dark shape not unlike a bean toward the bottom of the screen.

"That tiny thing?" Pietro asks. "It is so small."

"About the size of a lime right now." The nurse explains. "But they grow fast."

Jess keeps her eyes on the screen. "I want a picture."

Pietro takes that as a good sign. "Is that possible?"

"Of course." The nurse smiles. "Just one, or?"

"Two please."

She nods. "They'll be ready by the time you're done. Get dressed and head to room number 3." She gives them a smile and leaves the room. The picture remains on the screen.

Jess takes a deep breath. "She's so much more real now."

He nods. "You are creating life. That is very cool." He takes another moment to see the picture then steps away to let Jess dress.

She does so quickly. Then, suddenly, she hugs him from behind.

Smiling, he holds her arms against him. "Perhaps not as stupid as you first thought?"

"Still stupid." She nuzzles his shoulder. "Just grateful to share it with you."

"Me, too." He turns and takes her hand. "Come. We should go to the other room."

"Wait." She looks up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't love you the way you deserve. But you _are_ one of my closest friends. And I'm sorry I never told you before."

Pietro hugs her. "I know. It is okay. My heart still aches, but it gets better."

She squeezes him back. "I'm so sorry."

"You cannot help how you feel any more than I can." He takes her hand and leads her out before she can say more.

She holds onto him tightly as they go to the next room. She knows the doctor won't be thrilled with her. They wait a lot longer than they did for the nurse. Pietro sits with Jess as his leg bounces. She leans in to quietly tease him. "They say when a man moves his leg like that, he is thinking of sex."

He looks at her. "And what does it mean when a woman moves her leg?"

"That she is impatient." She manages a little smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head. "These are not true."

"I know." She agrees. "I often think of sex. Doc Samson says I might have an addiction."

He smiles. "So I am impatient one and you are thinking of sex. This sounds more true."

She playfully hits his leg. "If you're not nice to me, our baby will be a Drew and not a Maximoff."

"No. Too late. I am already making that part of the agreement." He smiles smugly.

"You are a terrible person."

"This is why you like me." He pinches her nose.

She wrinkles it as soon as he lets go. "Are you this mean to your sister?"

"Always." He lightly bumps against her. "And she loves me."

"I love you." She kisses his cheek. "Just like a sister."

The smile turns a little sad. "Where is this doctor?"

"They are notorious for taking forever." Jess pouts.

Pietro gets up and peeks outside the door. There's a woman with a clipboard just down the hall, talking with the nurse.

"Pietro." Jess wishes she had something to throw.

"What?" He continues to look at the two down the hall.

"Get that cute ass over here. " She's trying not to be embarrassed.

That turns his head. "You do not get to call my ass cute." He returns to looking down the hall, trying to will them into noticing him.

"Cute. Cute. Cute. Now get it back here."

"Maybe they sent us to the wrong room. Or they forget about us." He reasons.

Jess shakes her head. "Maybe they're just a damn doctor."

He returns to his seat next to her. "I give them 5 more minutes. After that, I will go looking for them."

"You are so impatient." She slaps his knee.

The woman with the clipboard finally comes into their room. "Alright, Ms Drew. Let's see how you're doing."

Pietro looks at her and waits for some instruction or something.

Jess's vitals are checked and blood is taken for later testing. The doctor expresses some concern about how thin Jess is and more that she isn't taking any vitamins for the baby.

"Where do we get these vitamins?" Pietro asks.

The doctor suggests her preferred brand and explains any pharmacy should have them. "But she should probably be eating more, too. What have you eaten today?"

Jess rubs her arm. "A few spoons of oatmeal."

The doctor frowns. "And yesterday?"

"Half an egg sandwich. An apple." Jess makes a face. "It's all coming up right now, anyway."

Pietro looks between them. He hopes the doctor will convince Jess to eat.

"Is this because of the morning sickness?" When Jess nods, the doctor recommends lots of ginger and simple foods, nothing processed. Pietro makes a note of it on his phone.

"We will follow up on your blood work. Don't forget to keep up your exercise too." With that, the doctor is gone and they're free to go.

Jess groans and lets her head fall back. "So stupid."

"We waited longer than that took." Pietro sighs. "Let's go."

Jess sighs and gets to get feet. "It always does."

They go back to the front desk. "We were promised pictures." Pietro says.

"Yes, here you are." The receptionist hands them two envelopes. Jess peeks inside to make sure it is her baby.

"Thank you." He takes her hand and leads her out. She follows quietly, her mind clearly elsewhere. Pietro texts Carol that they are done and headed back to the cell.

She replies she'll meet them there.

In the elevator, Jess presses close to Pietro, a sadness overwhelming her. He puts an arm around her. "We will need to start thinking of names."

"Alice." She tells him quietly.

"Alice?" He smiles. "I like it. And if she is a he?"

She ponders. "Alex?"

"Alice Drew Maximoff or Alex Drew Maximoff." He nods. "These are good names."

"You are a funny man." She pats his chest.

"How am I funny?"

"You just are." They get back to the cell where Carol is waiting and Jess can see they've awarded her more comforts. Her own pillows and blankets, a proper toothbrush and comb, and a notebook and pencils. It's stupid how excited she is for this.

Carol stands by the door something dark in her hands. "I wasn't sure if you wanted this."

Jess recognizes it immediately. She'd stolen the shirt from Matt's laundry while he'd been out a few weeks back. She takes it quickly from Carol, hiding it between her hands. "Thank you."

"We got pictures." Pietro shows Carol. "And the doctor said Jess should have only simple food."

Carol shakes her head. Then she takes the ultrasound photo from Jess to peek at. "I brought some tape so we can hang this. And then we'll get Jess some supper. Nice salad and a little steak?"

Jess nods as she takes Carol's tape and moves to hang her baby by her bed. Pietro looks at Carol with hope. Carol closes the cell and smiles at Pietro.

Jess sits on her bed and stares at her picture.

"We have decided on a name." He asks permission from Jess to tell her. He gets a nod. He tells Carol the names. "They are good, yes?"

Carol nods. "A bit more British than Sokovian, but I guess that's okay."

Pietro smiles. "I think they are good names."

"That's the important thing." Carol smiles warmly.

He nods. "I must tell Wanda." He turns to Jess. "Would it be okay if I came back and shared dinner?"

Jess nods slowly. "Yeah, yeah it's fine." She hides the shirt in her hands under her pillow. She and Carol both know it's something she shouldn't have.

Carol nods at Pietro. "I'll head home, if you've got dinner?"

"Yes. Salad and steak." He turns to Jess. "I will be back in a few minutes."

"No rush." She sits on her cot and rests against the wall.

He nods and steps out.

Carol touches the glass wall. "You sure you're okay?"

"Go home." Jess smiles at her. "Your family needs you."

"I'll be back tomorrow." Carol promises before taking her leave.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro shows Wanda the sonogram. "It does not yet look like a baby." Still he is smiling.

"It's beautiful." She kisses his head.

Vision agrees then begins to explain where the baby is developmentally. He stops about halfway through on a look from Wanda. "How is Jess?"

"Slowly getting better. I am going to get her food."

Wanda smiles, taking Vision's hand. "Do you want company? Or is it too much for her?"

"I think it will be too much. But soon. I will ask." Pietro replies.

Wanda nods, then she wraps her arms around him. "My strong, brave brother."

He hugs her. "You help me stay strong."

She smiles, kissing his head and both cheeks. "I am always here when you need." She looks to her fiancé. "Vision, too. Are you not now brothers?"

Vision smiles. "Just about."

She releases her brother to stand next to Vision. "Let us know if you need anything. Anything at all."

He nods. "Before I forget, we have chosen names." He tells them the two and waits for a reaction.

"These are strong names. I like them." Wanda smiles. Vision agrees and congratulates him.

Thanking them, Pietro turns to go. "And thank you both for being here. I am very lucky."

"Good luck." Wanda wishes him, though she hopes he doesn't need it.

Thirty minutes later, Pietro is back in front of Jess holding a bag with food and water. "Two salads with steak."

Jess is playing quietly with her stuffed rabbit, but turns her eyes up to him. "You coming in? I haven't got a table, but you're welcome."

"Of course." He smiles widely and after some shifting and almost dropping the water, lets himself in.

"I don't have a table." She apologizes again as she stands to meet him.

"I am used to no table." He sits next to her on the bed and hands her one of the containers, a water, and a set of plastic utensils.

"Thank you." She looks down at the food. It doesn't look appetizing, but nothing has lately.

"You must at least try. Please." Pietro opens his own and starts to eat. "I learned there is another Alice book. Through the Looking Glass."

Jess sighs. She takes the fork and starts to pick at the food. "I'm told that one's not as good."

"We could find out together." He suggests.

She smiles at him. "You have a good voice for reading."

He chuckles. "Good voice. Bad accent."

"Beautiful accent." She corrects, leaning against his shoulder.

"Reading helps my English." He stabs some lettuce. "We can read another book if you like."

She forces another bite to her mouth and is quiet as she chews. "I'm happy to hear whatever you want to read."

He furrows his brow as he thinks. "I thought you could read Alice's lines since you speak like her."

"I sound like a six year old?" She looks up at him.

His eyes go wide. "No. She has same accent. And she is very smart." His brow furrows. "She is only six?"

Jess laughs "Yeah, she's only meant to be little in that first book."

"She is very well spoken."

"I think Mr Carroll took some liberties to make it more readable." She pushes her dish aside and rests against him again.

He continues to eat. "Makes sense. I would read the book you gave me, but it is too scary and sad for the baby."

"I find it very real. No matter how you fight, you can never really break free." She looks down at her hands as she starts cracking her knuckles. "Either you give in, or you go down fighting."

He considers it. "You think I gave in?"

"We wouldn't be having this baby, if I did."

He is confused. "So I am going down?"

She turns his head to look at her. "We are like Alice, Pietro. We fight through the madness to find what we think is right."

"You are very strange." He smiles. "It is why I like you."

She kisses his nose. "You are daft, boy."

His heart breaks a little. "Yes." He continues to eat.

She shakes her head, bending her knees and resting her arms on them. "Matt was the smart one. Checked if I was dead, then kept away when he saw I wasn't."

"He is a busy man." He stabs more lettuce.

"No, Carol is a busy man. She doesn't have time to be here, what the hell is she doing? And you? I know you're supposed to be training and studying and I'm sure your sister is pissed at hell that you're spending any time with me." She glares at the floor between her feet.

"My sister knows you are important to me."

She groans. "I shouldn't be. I don't deserve it."

He shrugs. "Life is not about what we deserve."

She drops her head into her hands. She hates it, she hates seeing those tiny moments of pain she inflicts on him without intending to, but how can she explain that? How can she force him to do a thing she is not willing to do, herself? "No, if it was we'd both have parents."

He nods. "You should eat more."

"I'm not hungry right now. Leave it and I'll try more later." She seems quiet, like the energy that got her through the day is gone.

He takes a breath. "It has been a long day."

She nods, eyes staying on the floor.

Pietro finishes his meal. He sets the container aside and puts an arm around her. Jess slowly leans into him. Quietly, she asks. "Do you think Clint would visit me?"

"If you want him to, I will ask. I'm sure he will come."

She nods. "Please. If you don't mind. Thank you." She wraps her arms around him.

"Of course." He wonders why she should love the two men who hurt her the most.

"You're the best." She lays her head against his chest and wonders the same.

"I will call him tonight." Pietro promises.

She shakes her head. "No rush. It's just we have history, so I'd like his perspective on how fucked up I am."

"As fucked up as many people." He gives her a squeeze. "But you are getting better yes?"

"How should I know?" She shrugs.

"Do you still wish to kill yourself?" He's not sure he wants to know the answer. She sighs, not wanting to give that answer. The silence lengthens. "Forget I asked."

"I won't take your baby with me." She promises quietly.

"I don't only care for the baby."

"Well, I already told you you were daft, didn't I?"

"Yes." He feels tired, too. "I should let you rest."

"Yeah, I guess so." She pulls away from him.

He stands and gathers the trash. His eye catches the sonogram for a moment. He makes himself look away. "Good night."

"Good night, dear Pietro."

He closes the cell door behind him and goes to his room. He wants privacy when he calls Clint.

Clint is surprised to get the call. "Hey buddy, you aren't canceling on me tomorrow, are ya?"

"No. I'm calling because Jess would like to see you." Pietro has never been one to beat around the bush.

"Oh yeah? Well she can call and ask for herself."

"She can't. We have not let her have a phone yet." His brow furrows.

"Not let her? The hell?" Clint is confused. "What's going on?"

"No one has told you?" He takes a breath. "Jess tried to kill herself on New Year's Eve."

"Jesus." Clint shakes his head. He can barely believe it, but he can't help but blame himself at least in part.

"I'm sorry. Someone should have told you." He sighs. "Will you see her?"

"Don't worry about it. I'd be glad to come."

"Thank you." Pietro feels relieved.

"No worries. Are you okay? I know you're still a little..." He's not sure where to take that.

There's a pause. "It has been difficult. The doctor says Jess needs to eat more for the baby. But I am getting used to the idea of becoming a father."

Clint nods. "It's scary the first time, even when you plan for it. I'm glad the baby didn't get hurt when Jess... Whatever."

"Yes. Me, too." He tries to sound more positive. "So I will see you tomorrow. Do I get a warning of what I have to look forward to?"

"Target practice." Clint's grin can be heard.

He chuckles. "I am afraid to ask what the target it."

"We'll be in the big gym. Wear good shoes."

"I will. See you then."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol groans loudly as she falls onto the bed.

"Rough day?" Bucky asks, peeking out from the bathroom where he had just been brushing his teeth.

"Sunshine and lollipops."

"Mine was diapers and fussy babies." He lies down next to her and takes her hand. "How did the appointment go?"

"Well, Jess has lost ten pounds since finding out about this baby. And her psychiatrist thinks she has PTSD and possible bipolar as well. He says she sleeps around to try and fill the hole not having a family has left in her life." Carol doesn't sound impressed with any of it. She rolls over to lay against Bucky's chest.

He wraps his arms around her. "How can I help?"

"You still doing assassin gigs?" She tries to joke, though it's muffled by his skin.

"Nope. Sorry. I gave that up when I decided to become a family man." He runs his fingers up and down her arm.

Carol whines. "The last time someone in my life died, I became an alcoholic. I don't know how to deal with this shit."

"You lean on me. You concentrate on your girls." He sighs as he remembers all of the deaths he's dealt with. "You take one day at a time."

She groans and buries her nose deeper into his chest.

"Yes it sucks."

"I miss bad sex with Steve."

The statement almost seems to come out of left field. "You mean when that was the worst thing we had to worry about?"

She nods and nuzzles his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Yeah." He kisses her head. "I love you, doll."

She kisses his arm in turn. "My big strong Bucky-bear."

"Grrr."

Carol sits up, slapping his belly as she does. She slips off her blazer and starts unbuttoning her blouse. "So how many wonderful moments did I get to miss with my girls today?"

"Well, if you count the poopy diapers, maybe about five."

"I'm okay with you keeping those." She tosses her blouse aside and scoots out of her trousers. Then she presses back against him in bra and panties.

His arms go back around her. "I think I owe you at least two honeymoons after all this."

"I just want a day in bed." She chuckles, she can hardly believe herself. "Or something really big to punch."

"I'll see what I can do." Becky starts to cry. "That will be feeding time. Again." He gets up and yawns. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, no, I can get it, honey."

He smiles. "How about we go together. Spend a little family time."

"Then everyone can suck mommy's boobies." She jokes as she gets up and grabs a robe.

He chuckles. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but sure."

They head to the nursery and Carol takes the crying girl first. "Oh, my little Becky-bean. Momma's here. Yes." She exposes a breast and helps her daughter latch on.

Bucky picks up Lina. "Here's my quiet girl. You'll get your din-din soon."

Carol hums as she feeds her daughter, and soon the little belly is full. "Alright, let's trade."

They do, and Bucky is soon rubbing and patting Becky's back.

Carol smiles at her husband. "Wish I had a camera."

He smiles. "Is it my turn next?"

She smiles back. "If you'd like to have a nibble."

"Of your neck, maybe."

"Whatever you like." Lina burps before she even makes her mother's shoulder. "Oh my."

He laughs. "That's my girl."

Carol shakes her head. "You are definitely your daddy's girl." She kisses the tiny head and places her back in her crib.

Bucky lowers the light. "You girls sleep now. Mommy and daddy need to sleep, too."

"Yes please." Carol takes Bucky's hand and leads him back to their room, where she loses the robe and her bra. "Do you think Matt might ever fall for Jess?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't count on it." He gets into bed and holds the covers up for her.

She joins him, curling against his side. "What about Jess learning to love Pietro?"

"No. She'll feel grateful. And she may confuse that with love. But she won't actually love him." He predicts.

Carol sighs. "It's sad. Almost pathetic."

"Sad." He scratches her back. "If that happens, I hope Pietro sees it for what it is."

"I'm worried for him." Carol admits.

"Me, too." He's been thinking about it a lot. "We can't let him live here for 9 months. He needs to go back to DC as soon as Jess is strong enough."

Carol nods. "6 months, really, at this point. We can tell him to get things ready for the baby, if nothing else. Maybe we can get Wanda to convince him?"

"Yeah." He thinks. "If we can get her to see that it's the best thing for Pietro, she'll agree.”

She looks at him. "We'll think of something."

"We always do." He smiles at her.

"Except when we don't." She yawns.

"Blasphemy."

"Don't make me bite you."

He smirks. "Promise you will?" He really wishes he was less tired.

"Tomorrow." She leans in to give him a kiss. "I'll take the girls until morning."

"Mm-kay." He closes his eyes.

"I love you." She kisses his jaw.

He smiles. "I know."

"Nerf-herder." She nuzzles close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Clint takes a breath and walks into the room where Jess is. "Hey, Jess. I didn't realize you had moved into the tower."

She looks up, clearly unamused. She's in Iron Man pyjamas and had been running a comb through her hair. "Clint."

"In the flesh." He walks up to the cell.

"I didn't think..." She pauses to put her comb away. "You came quickly."

He shrugs. "I was already here to train Pietro." He grabs a chair and sits. "How are you?"

"Tired, mostly." She sits cross legged on the floor before the glass.

"Recovery can be a long and boring process."

She nods. "I need you to do something for me."

He does his best not to hesitate. "What is it?"

"It's Pietro." She explains, looking up. "If he doesn't get over me, he's going to get hurt again. I can't do that to him. And, I figured, you're the expert on getting over me."

He sighs. "I'm not. Jess, I'm sorry."

"Shut up! Help him." Her fists crash against the glass.

"Jesus. Okay."

"Thank you. That kid has a chance, you know?"

"I know." He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You have a chance, too."

"What are you on about?"

"I'm on about your life not being set in stone. You can change it if you want." He gestures towards her. "That baby will only know you as you are when he or she is born. Not before."

Jess touches her belly. She's not sure she wants to be known at all. "Easy enough to say, where you're standing."

"Yes. But you know what I was." He knows better than to press the matter. Jess was always stubborn. "I'm just saying you have an opportunity to reinvent yourself. If you want."

That's a problem. She doesn't know what she wants. She crosses her arms. "And just what, exactly, am I to become?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "Maybe just start out by being someone who'll be there for your kid when they need you. Then take it from there."

"Hmm." She taps a finger against her arm. "It's a bit like lying, isn't it?"

"Is it?" He finds that disappointing. "Well sometimes you have to pretend for a while before it comes true. Look at Natasha. And Loki."

The first thing that comes to her mind is that they both have loving supportive partners. It makes her shiver and turn her face away.

He watches her. "When Natasha first joined SHIELD, she did a lot of pretending. Hell, pretending was part of her job. But her downtime, too. Having an apartment and neighbors and all of that."

She looks back up. "You think I didn't? That I don't? My whole fucking life is pretend." She moves forward quickly, slamming her fists on the glass again.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Jesus. Okay. Sorry." He drops his hands. "Is that baby pretend?" He nods towards the sonogram picture taped to the wall.

Jess's head falls forward and it's soon evident she's crying. "No. She's a wonderful, terrible mistake."

He walks to her and places his hand on the glass. "And she's gonna need you."

"I wish... I wish she were never conceived. I wish I'd just destroyed her and not told Pietro. I. Bloody hell, I wish she were Matt's."

Clint realizes he hasn't been keeping up with Jess at all. "Well that's not what happened. She was conceived with Pietro, and you didn't destroy her. And now you have to live with the consequences."

She tries to catch her breath. "I thought, I thought it could be something I gave him, to make up for everything. But it's just... Just..."

He can't believe she just said that. "Make up for everything. Okay. So what is it just?"

"Hurting him." She's clearly ashamed.

He sighs. "He loves you. You don't love him. Everything you do is going to hurt him." It's a lesson he learned when he hurt Jess.

She glances up. "You think I don't know that?"

"I suspect you know that better than most." He scratches the back of his head. "So you want me to talk to Pietro. Tell him to, what, stay away from you? Anything else?"

"Isn't that enough?" She sighs, looking at him. "I can deal with pain, Clint, I'm used to it. But I'm finding it incredibly difficult to keep hurting those few I care about."

"That's part of life, Jess."

"I hate life."

"Yeah well it can get better. If you give it a chance."

"That really hasn't been my experience." She pulls away, standing straight and looking as proud as she can in pyjamas. "Well, at least I can say the asshole who doesn't love me isn't secretly married this time."

He winces. "Yeah. I deserve that."

"No, you don't." She reaches out as if to touch him. "But you do owe me. Try to help him. Try to save him from me."

Clint puts his hand on the glass over hers. "He doesn't need saving from you, idiot. But I'll do my best to help him through the heatbreak."

Jess laughs softly. "Oh, you're still the douchebag I fell for. Thank you. If... If you could, there's one other thing you could do for me."

He nods. "I'll do what I can."

She shifts closer. "I'd kill for a glass of white wine."

He chuckles. "I'll see what I can do."

She kisses her fingers and presses them to the glass. "You're amazing." She smiles.

He does the same. "I haven't done it yet." He winks. "Give me half an hour." He steps away.

"That's more for Pietro than the wine, and you know it. I adore the lad and want to protect him from anything. Especially me." She bows her head, stepping back to her cot.

He nods. "I'll take care of it." He heads to the door.

She watches him go, sure she can trust him.

Twenty minutes later, Pietro walks in with a cup of white wine. "I hear you are threatening to murder people." He smiles.

Jess stiffens slightly before she can help herself. "Haven't had enough of me?"

"I am only delivery person." He hands it to her. "Matt is coming to bring you dinner."

"Matt?" That startles Jess visibly. She has to put a hand on the wall. "Bloody hell."

"Yes. It is like ghosts of Christmases past for you today."

"Figures you would all come at once. Flay me open so there's nothing left to hide." She leans against the wall and sips her wine for strength.

Pietro frowns. "I do not wish to flay." He turns around and leaves the cell. He has to turn back to close it up again.

Jess rests her head back against the wall, she closes her eyes and takes herself mentally to her safe place, the one she established with Dr Samson.

"Have a good evening." He leaves. She murmurs a reply between slow breaths.

She has a good 2 hours to obsess about it before Matt actually shows up with street tacos. She's moved to her cot by then, her mind and breathing eased to a meditative state.

"Hello, Jess. I brought you some dinner." He uses his stick to get to the glass.

She lifts her head, taking a deep breath before looking at him. "How thoughtful. I'm afraid you'll have to bring it in, though. Unless, of course, you're afraid of coming in my fishbowl."

"Should I be?" He asks JARVIS to open the cell and walks in. He holds out the bag. "There are 3 tacos for each of us in here."

Jess smiles and shakes her head. "I won't eat anywhere near that much."

"They're really good tacos. And they're pretty small."

"Right." She takes the bag. "Have a seat, there's cold cement floor and less cold but just as hard cot."

"Cot I think. Which way?"

She offers her arm to guide him over. She puts the bag in front of him once he's seated before climbing up a few steps to sit against the wall. She wants to watch him, read every expression and catch every lie.

He hands her one of the tacos then opens his own. "Pietro said you got a sonogram today. That sounds exciting."

"I don't think that's really the right word." She picks at the taco, pulling a tiny bit out to taste.

"What's the right word?" He takes a large bite of his taco.

Jess considers as she plays with the shell. "Scary? Uncomfortable?"

He swallows. Still with a bit of food in is mouth, he replies. “Pietro seemed excited. And scared."

"As well he would be." She picks out a bit of meat and slides higher on the wall. "As you may recall, I've never been super keen on this child. And now it's real."

"Having regrets?" He takes another bite.

"From day one."

"And now you can't even go out and punch things."

"Or fuck anything." She drops her unfinished taco into the bag and climbs to sit on the ceiling.

"Maybe it's good that you're taking a break." He gets another taco out of the bag.

"A break?" It sounds ridiculous.

"Yes." He says it almost as though assuring a child. "How long did you wait between Pietro and me? A few days?"

"Uh." She manages to be ashamed. "I hadn't broken up with him yet."

He chews carefully then swallows. "Like I said, maybe a break is good."

"Doc Samson says I'm a bonafide sex addict. Proud, Murdock?" She sighs and puts her hands behind her head.

"Not particularly. Are you?" He continues to eat.

She snorts. "It's bleeding stupid."

"It's a real addiction. And I doubt you doctor thinks it's stupid." He finishes his second taco and gets out his third. "You really should eat."

"Not hungry. I did warn you." She stretches her arms toward the floor. "Most of it comes back up."

"Oh." He swallows. "Should I not be eating in front of you?"

"You're fine."

"Good. I didn't want the smell to make you nauseous." He unwraps more of the taco. "So how have you been spending your time?"

"It's okay, I'm upside down." She frowns. "My days are filled with annoying doctors, fretting Carol, and fawning Pietro. My nights feature the usual nightmares, a new one about drowning, and an unquenchable lust for all the men I can't have." The snark is strong in this one.

"Quitting cold turkey can be difficult." He puts the last of his trash in the bag. "How has Pietro been fawning?"

"He's here constantly. I liked when he was just reading, but it's like every moment he needs to be here. And any excuse he has to touch me. It's just going to bloody hurt him." She reaches forward to fix his glasses.

Matt stays eerily still. "Have you told him you need more space? Or is this more you pushing him away." He tilts his head. "Because from what he's told me, he knows the two of you are history with no chance of rekindling."

She pulls away carefully. "Maybe I'm just tired of being coddled, and more tired of seeing those hurt looks he thinks I don't notice. Haven't I done enough damage?" She's curious, now, how he'll react.

"Apparently not." He can't help but wonder if he's doing the same thing, causing damage. "You could always ask him not to come around so much."

"I feel guilty, though, with the baby." She sighs. "It would've been better if it were yours, the problem would already be solved."

He raises an eyebrow. "I was raised Catholic, remember? Also, I'm far too careful for it to have been mine."

"But you're smart, practical. I'm an idiot. I let him choose because I thought it might make something better. It hasn't fixed a damn thing. Hell, it's made things worse. So many of my choices lately have." She wants to touch him, to trace those beautiful lips, but she contents herself to stare.

"You dumped him. You dumped him after you cheated on him. Which I wouldn't advise you telling him by the way." He adjusts his glasses. "What did you think would get better by letting him choose?"

"You know what it's like? You have any damned clue what it's like when someone loves you, wants you, and you don't have that to give back to them?" She laughs bitterly. "Of course you don't. I would give him bloody anything to ease his pain."

"Is that you saying you aren't in love with me? That it's your sex addiction that has you sitting so close?"

"You know? People have being asking me that a lot lately. I have never said such a thing to anyone." She smirks. "Did make it easy when I wanted to chase you away, though."

"You chased me away?" He asks in surprise. "Then what am I doing here?"

She lightly smacks the top of his head. "Damned if I know. Though, I suppose I really owe you an apology for that night."

The pitch of his voice lowers. "You were exceptionally cruel."

"You were supposed to stop caring." She points out softly before taking a deep breath. "Of everything I said, I'm most sorry for bringing her into it. I know how precious memories are."

"Doesn't matter now." He reaches out and takes her hands. "I wish I could stop your pain. I wish I could give you a fresh new unblemished heart to give to someone worthy of you. But I'm an unfeeling cad, or so everyone keeps telling me." He shrugs.

Jess smiles, she ignores the pang of pain in her heart for him, squeezing his fingers. "She's beautiful, your ghost. I googled her once. She looked strong and bold. Exactly the sort of woman you would love."

"A lot like you." His head tilts down. "It's why I had to keep you compartmentalized. I couldn't go through that again, not after our agreement."

"I don't... Understand." Her brow furrows as she gently tilts his head up. "I'm nothing like that."

He chuckles. "Of course you don't. But believe me, the Jessica Drew who propositioned me was a very strong, very bold woman who knew what she wanted and had no qualms asking for it."

Her voice is quiet as she softly studies his face. "The last time I asked you for something, you took everything away. So I stopped trying to hold on."

"That's because you started asking for more than I could give."

"Dating? Please. You're still a coward, so obsessed with your ghosts you can't even see those around you." She pulls herself up and presses against the ceiling where he can't touch her. "The devil punished himself to hell."

"That's what devils usually do." He stands. "And I'm not the only coward."

She pushes off the ceiling and lands behind him. "At least it's not my heart I'm afraid of."

"Would you prefer I stop visiting?"

"I haven't decided yet." She turns him to face her, and gets right in his space. "Would you rather not see me?"

"I'm not exactly seeing you now." Amused at his own joke, a corner of his mouth rises.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." She knows it's probably stupid, but hell her track record lately has been nothing but. She places her hands on either side of his head and pulls him into a kiss.

His hands close around her wrists. It's the only move he makes. Once she pulls back, he gently pushes her hands away from his face. "Jess, you could do so much better."

"You're right, that wasn't my best. Maybe I should try again." It's gentler this time, speaking much more of affection than desire.

He kisses back but only just. His voice is soft. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Hmmn." She puts her arms over his shoulders and leans in to whisper. "I've met this man, he's incredible. He's so moral, so good you can't believe he's real. And he's strong physically but also emotionally. He could out stubborn Carol Danvers. He has a terrible sense of humour but I thoroughly enjoy it. And he somehow manages to be both graceful and awkward at once. Plus he's so, so smart. I find myself wanting him in a most disturbing way. I can't decide if I should hunt him or frighten him off before it's too late and I fall in love."

He doesn't know how to respond to that. "Jess." He sighs. "I'll make you a deal. You get better, good enough to get out of this box, and I'll take you out on a real date. And we'll give this, us, a fighting shot."

Her eyes go wide, not believing what she's hearing. "Who are you and what have you done with Murdock?"

"This is Murdock." He leans forward to get near her ear. "You had been dealing with Daredevil." He's not sure she'll understand, but it's the only explanation he has.

Of course she understands, she played the duality her entire known life. She hugs him. "I don't know whether to kiss you or to punch you."

His arms go around her. "You have to get better first."

"Blackmail, what more do I expect of a lawyer?" She teases as she holds on more tightly. She can't even think how long she's wanted him to just hold her and really mean it.

Matt hopes he's doing the right thing. He knows it's beyond time for him to move on from Elektra, but it's still scary for him. Funny thing is, he kind of thought it would be with Claire, someone who would keep him grounded.

Jess slowly pulls back, a hand staying on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you know. I don't need you to pretend for me. I could figure out friends."

"Gotta stop being a coward sometime." He smiles.

"I think that's what I'm doing, too." Jess admits. "I jumped that bridge because I was scared. Scared that all I was good for was hurting others."

"So we'll be brave together. But if Carol kills me, I'm blaming you."

"I did bruise her pretty boy, she might owe me." Jess teases.

"Did you?"

"I had to think of something to get her to hate me." She frowns. "Apparently I was shit at that. It didn't work on anyone."

"There's always next year. Or I guess this year."

"I don't think I want that quite so much anymore." She lightly touches Matt's shirt, following its seam.

"I should go. Wouldn't want your psychiatrist accusing me of feeding your habit."

"Oy. I haven't even tried at your pants." She chuckles. "If you come again, I would very much appreciate ice cream. Or chips."

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla? Do they make ginger? My stomach hasn't been kind."

"Vanilla. And I'll bring you some ginger tea."

"Maybe I do love you." She kisses his cheek. "You take care, out in the big scary world."

"I'll try." He lets her go. "Try to eat a little more." He lengthens his stick.

"I'll do my best." She watches him. "Do you need an arm?"

"I've got it. JARVIS, please open the door before I run into it." He walks out confidently, his stick moving back and forth in front of him.

Jess smiles. "The man without fear."

He calls back. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Go home, Murdock." She laughs, and it feels truly good.

"Night, Drew." He makes his way out the door feeling pretty damn good for the first time in a long time.


	182. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro watch a movie. Bucky and Carol go for a date. And then things go down hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting meta on Matt that comes into play: http://marvelsdaredevil.tumblr.com/post/120026182184/cherikkisses-matt-distances-himself-from-people ....eventually lol /G

Wanda glares at the apple as it sits before her. Her goal is to remove the seeds without touching the fruit. Mostly she's gotten nothing, or the seeds pulled out the side. Twice the apple exploded into a fountain of mush.

In a blink the apple is gone. "What are you doing, sister?" The question is followed by the sound of a loud crunch.

"Strangling you." She sends a psychic push his way.

Pietro falls on his ass. "What was that for?"

She gives him a look. "You took my apple."

"Sorry?" He shrugs. "You were only staring at it."

"I make attempt to remove seeds without harming apple." She explains.

"Oh." He looks at the apple. "Did you succeed?"

"Not so far." She shakes her head. "I begin to understand what mother said about moving baby."

"I will buy you lots of apples to practice on." Pietro tells her. "As soon as I'm done with this one."

"It is fine." Wanda sighs and takes a seat. "How is your girlfriend?"

"I do not have girlfriend." He bites the apple dramatically.

"Fine. How is bitch that carries your child?"

He makes a face. "Fine I guess. I do not know. She is not as friendly to me as before."

Wanda nods. "What have you done to her?"

"I am nice. She does not like nice."

"She lives in tiny box. She does better than I would." Wanda points out.

"You would never try to kill yourself. And we have both been in tiny boxes." He reminds her.

"You nearly broke yourself in attempts to get out." She raises her eyebrows.

"Our box was not so nice. Neither were the people."

"Fair, but it is still a box." She reminds him.

He scowls. "So you think, what, that we should let her out to kill herself and my baby?" He gets up and throws the apple away.

"I am simply saying a cage is a cage, regardless of intention." She shrugs.

Pietro frowns. "I was here to see if you wanted to do a candy binge. But now I am not in the mood."

"Sorry." She frowns. "I do not mean to ruin your mood. You have not been so cheerful lately."

"I will see if Clint still wants to go drink instead." He pulls out his phone.

She gently pulls it from his hand with her power. "Too late, you are mine now."

He stands with his head hanging down. "No. You should spend time with Vision."

"I have. You have been off with Jess all this time and I do not see you." She goes to him, handing back his phone before wrapping him in a hug.

His face gets that stubborn look. "Not all this time. I am not there when I train or when Carol or others go to visit her."

She gives the same look right back. "But you are still not with me."

"I am not the one who brought her up."

"You are missing the point."

"Then what is the point?"

She pulls him close. "You are mine, dear stupid brother."

He rests his head on her shoulder. "I love you."

One hand moves up to his hair. "I do not mean to get jealous. Sometimes I cannot help myself."

"Do not be. I will never leave you." He swears.

"I love you." She kisses his head. "You are always my brother."

"And you are always my sister." He pulls away. "I think I need candy binge after all. We can invite Vision and Rogue if you like."

"I do not like." She grins at him.

He smiles back. "Good. More chocolate for me and gummies for you."

"Exactly." She takes his hand. "And more Pietro for me."

He smiles at her and leads her to the elevator. "No more talk of Jess. We will talk only of good things."

Wanda won't admit how glad she is to hear him not include Jess in his good things. "So tell me about Clint's new target practice with paint guns?"

He chuckles. "He could only get me by playing tricks." He describes how he started out as using the gun before becoming the target. He got splattered a bit, but no direct hit. "But then he had weapons in the walls that all fired."

"Nice." Wanda laughs. "Of course you are still the best."

He grins. Once outside, he picks her up and runs to their favorite candy store in New York. It doesn't take them long to pick out a bag of all their favourites. Then it is back to Pietro's room to spread them all out on the bed. He grabs a dark chocolate with caramel first.

Wanda giggles, she's all about the gummy worms. They clink candies and smile as they take their first bites. Pietro chews happily.

Wanda takes a worm and dangles it over her head. He is very tempted to take it before it gets into her mouth. But he doesn't. "Mama would have loved those."

"She would." She moves it to his mouth. He bites off the head and eats it. He grins at her.

"You like head, huh?" She teases.

"Doesn't everyone?" He winks.

She laughs. "You do not have to give it."

"Who says?" He challenges. "I give good head to ladies." He pops another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Is not called head, though?" She sucks on a worm, as she wonders.

"No? But the head is still in the lap." He thinks. "What is it called then?"

"I thought head meant top of penis? But I do not know." She bites her lip. "Vision would know."

He shrugs. "We should watch a scary movie."

"You pick, I watch."

He grabs his remote and finds one that Clint told him about called The Exorcist. Wanda is relieved to see it's an older movie, as those tend to have less of the jump scares she hates.

He sits next to her, leaning against her body as they continue to eat. She gets quite comfortable. She nuzzles his cheek to give him a soft, sticky kiss. Pietro smiles. This is what he would consider a perfect evening. He rests his head on her shoulder.

She shifts to put her arms around him. It's good to see him happy like this. "I love you. But I will kill you if this get too scary."

He laughs. "Good thing I am eating so much sugar." He grabs the lemon drops and puts three in his mouth.

Wanda wiggles her fingers and several of the candies start floating her way. And then she lazily opens their minds so they won't need to even speak for the next while.

Pietro's mind is a bit all over the place. But then it usually is. It is mostly on the movie, but sometimes it flits to their parents, to their adopted parents, to his sister, to the church, to becoming a father, and often to the candies.

Wanda smiles as she feels it. Her own is fairly clear at the moment, focused mostly on Pietro, partly on the movie and candy, and just a little on her conversation with Vision the other day.

"Ooh." Pietro smiles as the little girl's head spins all the way around.

"You could do that." Wanda teases.

"I am not the one possessed by the devil." He tickles her side.

Wanda giggles and pulls away only to retaliate and tickle twice as fiercely.

He tries to push her away as he laughs. "No fair!"

She turns her hands, using magic to force his wrists apart and down. She finds herself straddling his belly and blushes deeply as an image of Vision in a similar position comes unbidden to her mind.

Pietro's eyebrows rise. "Such naughty thoughts."

Wanda releases him and covers her face with her hands.

He strokes her legs. "You are truly a woman with desires and needs."

"I need to control my desires." Her voice is low as she replays for him Vision's words, his concern and his acceptance even as he gives her permission to do what it takes.

He feels ashamed. "He did not judge?"

"He is..." She shrugs. "He is more than I deserve."

"My poor beautiful sister."

"He has asked me for this. I will give it to him." She takes his hand and holds it to her cheek.

"We both love you. We both want you happy."

"I know this." She nuzzles his palm. "It confuses me, Pietro, and leaves me hurting. I cannot simply remove it from my mind. I tried that for father once."

His brow furrows. "What did you try for father?”

Her mind flashes to the original thought, Steve on his hands and knees before Bucky. "Desires that were torturing him. I do not think it worked."

Pietro is relieved though also surprised. He thought she had been talking about their birth father. "Steve wanted that?"

Wanda nods, looking a bit shy.

"Oh, father." He shakes his head but knows he can't unsee it. He focuses again on her. "And what do you want?"

"That's the problem with desire. It is the object not just one image." She leans forward, her forehead to his as she flashes through dozens of imaginings she's had of them.

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on. "Is this what you really want?"

There's tears in her eyes. "I wish... I wish this poison gone from us."

"Do you think giving in will make it go away?" He looks almost like a child when he asks.

She frowns. "I do not know, I know nothing."

"Then we should not risk it." He takes her hand. "I will not be the reason you lose Vision."

Wanda curls up against her brother's chest. "I am terrible." She sobs softly.

He pets her hair. "No my dearest. You are human."

She sighs and rests against him. "You are my hero."

"Me? No."

"All my life." What becomes more obvious as she lies against him is the fear she always keeps in the back of her mind. The deep, deep fear of losing him that has haunted her especially since he'd been shot while battling Ultron.

He holds her tight. "You will not lose me so easily."

She nods, clutching his shirt. He begins to hum one of their mother's favorite songs. It's a melancholy tune, and he pets her hair as he does. Wanda slowly relaxes in his arms, her mind retreating to their youth and their parents.

It's a strange juxtaposition, the sound of his humming against the sounds from the movie. But the twins have learned to ignore such things so long as there was no danger to them.

They have their own world, where they are all that exists. It has only amplified with Wanda's abilities as they can travel together someplace safe. It becomes like they are one. When she finally pulls back to herself, Wanda gently kisses her brother's chin. "Forgive me. I have been too focused on this topic."

He moves her hair away from her face. "There is no need for forgiveness, but I will freely give it if you wish."

"Maybe it is best to leave it?" She smiles at him. "Maybe if I always desire you just a little, it will remind me to take better care of you?"

He laughs. "Perhaps."

"My poor brother who needs all the care." She leans in to hug his head, purposely smothering him.

"Wanda!" It's barely audible against her breasts around his laughter. It is something their mother used to do. He pats her hip to get her to stop.

She grins as she sits up. "I will always be better twin."

"Yes." He's smiling widely. He takes a breath and thinks of Jess. He is done pining for a woman he can never have. Let her fall for men who do not respect her. He has his family. He takes Wanda's hand. "You may not be having my child, but you will be her mother."

"Why do you tell me things I already know?" She pokes his nose. "And I did try to take child. Is very pity mother could not move it."

He nods. "But it is best for your first child to be yours and Vision's." He kisses her hand. "You will have beautiful children if they look like you."

"What if they look like you?" She teases with a face of disgust.

"Oh, you will have to do magic to make them less handsome." He grins.

She slaps his arm. "Terrible. Is that why you have every woman? Too handsome for just one?"

"Exactly." The smiles softens. "But that time is past. Now there will only be you and, if she is a girl, the baby."

"Do you want a girl? Or you want strong young man like you?" Wanda pushes her hair out of her face. "Do you think will have any abilities?"

He thinks. "I wish only for a healthy child. I do not care the sex. As for abilities, I do not know. I suppose it depends on how Jess got hers."

"Jess has boring abilities." Wanda sticks out her tongue.

He shrugs. "Sticking to walls is pretty cool."

Wanda nods. "And those venom or whatever she calls them. You like those." She taps his chest where the mark is.

He frowns. "Not so much."

"You still need to move to new house." She reminds him, to get his mind off it. "Basement is all for you. Has two bedrooms and big room you can do what you like with."

He smiles. "One will be the nursery."

"Vision and I had to buy all our furniture, we have nothing that was ours. But now we do. You too, soon. Is really nice." She smiles.

"I will need help."

"Sounds fun." She leans against him. "We should paint baby's room yellow and then put shelves with stuffed animals all around."

He smiles. "I want some of Sokovia there, too. Maybe photographs in the living room."

Wanda nods. "I was going to ask father to do some paintings of Sokovia for the main floor of house."

He touches her forehead. "Great minds." 

She grins and kisses his nose. "Vision does not mind. But just in case, I also give him room for library."

"Great mind." He winks at her.

She giggles. "This will be very good for us. Though I will miss mother and father. They have been very good to us."

"Yes. But now they will make babies of their own."

"They did not claim us as their children just for fun. Not Steve, for sure. We will see them often." She nods, sure of it.

He looks into her eyes. "I still find it hard to believe that we are no longer alone."

"We are not in Sokovia anymore, Toto." She paraphrases.

"Ha ha." He boops her nose. 

"Will you see her tomorrow?" Wanda's eyebrows go up, suddenly serious.

He takes a breath. "I feel as though I should."

"I promised." She rubs his arms. "I said I would look in her mind to see what help I could give. I will come."

"Thank you."

She kisses his forehead. "I could also peek to see gender of baby. I think is old enough."

"I would like that."

"If is girl, could get hand me down clothing from Carol. If you want." She shrugs. "Would save money."

He nods. "Great mind."

Wanda nods and stretches. "We need to watch this movie again."

"Yes." He chuckles.

"Okay." She climbs off him and settles in beside him again. "Go."

He goes back to the part where the girl's head was spinning. "My head will not do that."

"Maybe Jess's will." Wanda rests hers against his shoulder.

He laughs. They watch the rest of the movie and finish the candy that was left.

Wanda tilts her head at the ending. "Did he die?"

"The priest? Yes. The demon? I doubt it." He yawns. "Will you sleep here or with Vision?"

"Good question." She sends a silent call to her love. 'Will you sleep tonight or should I stay with Pietro?'

Vision's answer comes quickly. 'Stay with Pietro. I'll cook you breakfast in the morning.'

'I love you, you make me feel unworthy of your great love.' She smiles at her brother. "He tells me to stay and promises breakfast. Approve my fiancé yet?"

Pietro nods. "I approve." He puts an arm around her. "I wish I had your judgment."

"We can ask Tony to make you your own?" She teases.

He pinches her nose. "Very funny."

She giggles. "My secret? I waited until I found a man as sweet and kind as my brother."

Pietro throws his head back. "That's where I went wrong." He looks at her. "I assumed no woman could be as strong and wonderful as my sister. So I kept settling."

"They had to make a man before one was good enough." She strokes his cheek. Then she ruins the moment by teasing him. "Worst case, we get you a cat."

He laughs. "No. I will not be a cat man. I will get a dog."

"Must be fast dog. Husky? Huskies run lots." Wanda chuckles and tugs on his hair. "And might match your white fur."

"And here I was thinking of getting chihuahua."

"He could live in your jock strap." She suggests smallness with two fingers close together.

He laughs. "I take back what I said. You are not so wonderful."

Wanda giggles and hugs him. "You love me. You love me best of anyone. Except maybe Vision."

"Even better than Vision." Then he corrects himself. "I love you different from Vision."

Wanda nods. "That is why I cannot compare. But I know I am luckiest girl in all the world to be loved so well."

He kisses her head. "We should brush our teeth."

"My toothbrush is so far away!"

"Says the woman who can do magic." But he smiles and in a whoosh picks her up and sets her down in her bathroom, getting his own toothbrush on the way.

"You _are_ good." She smiles before she starts brushing.

As usual, Pietro puts too much toothpaste on his brush. This causes him to appear to foam at the mouth.

Wanda tries not to giggle. She starts undressing as she brushes, tossing aside jeans and sweater to be left in a tank top and panties.

He spits into the sink and rinses. He lays his toothbrush on the sink and steps to the toilet to pee. Afterwards he takes off his pants and shirt.

She barely looks at him as she finishes her own routine, rinsing and washing her face. "My bed, then?"

"It is closer." He yawns and goes to the bed.

She flicks the light off and joins him, taking their customary back to back position.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky takes Carol out to dinner. It's the first date they've had since before the girls were born. He made a reservation and everything. Now they are in a small restaurant in Little Italy sharing an appetizer. "So when do classes start?" he asks.

"Next week. Thank God I'm only part time." She gives him a tired smile. She is beyond grateful that he made this time for her. She's been feeling like a rather shitty wife lately.

"Selfishly, I'm glad." He takes her hand in his human one. "I've missed you."

"We had so much time together, where'd it all go?" She pouts and squeezes his fingers, shuffling a little closer. "This has been a horrible week."

"I know. But hey, it can only get better, right?" He offers a hopeful smile.

"You've just doomed us all." She leans in to kiss him.

He knocks on wood just in case. "I talked to Steve again today. He and Loki were on their way to Italy."

Carol groans. "Oh man. I hope they're having fun because they are doing it for all of us."

"They are. At least it sounds like they are." He tells her some of the what Steve had told him. "And now they are going to Italy on a motorcycle. Gotta admit, I'm a little jealous."

"Sorry, your stubborn wife wanted kids while she was still young enough to handle them." She gently strokes his face.

"It's not that, doll. It's the other shit we've had to deal with lately." He looks at her. "It's the pain I've been seeing in your eyes for the past few weeks."

She smiles sadly at him. "Just give me something to punch and I'll be fine."

"Just not me." He rubs his jaw. The bruise is in that green stage that means it's almost completely healed.

"One of these days, you'll listen to me." She teases gently.

"Let's hope it's happens before I get myself killed."

"Don't you worry. Only one allowed killing you is me."

He nods. "I feel much better. Thank you."

Carol laughs. "You're adorable."

He grins. "Gotta remind you why you married me." He kisses her just as the food arrives. "Oh this look delicious."

"Thank you for spoiling me." She gives him one more kiss before picking up her fork.

"My pleasure." They both go quiet as they eat, clear indication that they were hungry.

Carol's just finishing her last few bites when there's a screeching then a roar from outside before a car comes flying through the front window of the restaurant. "Shit." Carol dives for it, managing to catch it before anyone gets hurt.

Bucky is on his feet. "Everyone okay?! Call the police." He assumes it's a drunk driver.

The woman in the car seems terrified as Carol puts her down on the street. And no wonder, with a very large man not 20 yards down who seems to be fighting against 4 other people. Except those people seem to be more getting thrown around than anything. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Why date night?" Carol waves her hand to summon her uniform and cautiously flies over.

When Bucky sees the uniform come on, he knows this isn't simple. "Well shit." He turns to their waiter. "I'll be back to settle up later." Then he runs out. "Shoulda brought my guns." He runs after Carol, taking in the sight of the fight but not letting it slow him down.

The big guy, who seems to be in some sort of ugly armour, falls back and Carol sees her least favourite person - the fake Ms Marvel. She lands next to her. "You guys get to safety, I can handle this."

The guy dressed as Hawkeye laughs. "We don't need your help." He grabs three arrows and shoots them all at once.

"No thanks." the Ms Marvel replies before holding out a hand to blast Carol square in the chest with an energy pulse.

Carol gets knocked back with a cry, but then absorbs the energy, channeling it to her own photon blasts. But she aims hers at the guy running around smashing things.

"What the fuck?!" It's Bucky. He makes a beeline for the Ms Marvel imposter.

Carol's blasts only make the armoured guy angry. He runs straight for her and the both crash through the wall of a nearby building. The guy with two bone claws jumps in after them with a yell.

Bucky follows but quickly retreats when all three come running out.

Carol's fast and gives a solid uppercut, which sends the armoured guy flying into the brick wall across the street. It doesn't even phase him. "The fuck? What is this guy?"

"He is called Juggernaut." The voice has a thick Russian accent. It belongs to a blonde in a black catsuit. "Mutant." She starts shooting at him.

"Great. How do I stop him?" She's thinking she might do the same trick they pull with bombs - fly him way out of the way and chuck him.

"You don't. We've got this." It's the fake Ms Marvel again.

Bucky frowns. "Bullshit. Someone get the helmet off him. Then Captain Marvel can aim for the head."

"We all aim for head." The Russian amends.

Arrow guy grins in a very creepy way. "Off with his helmet!"

Considering the options, Carol shakes her head. "I'll get it off myself." She flies straight at him, grabbing the edges of his helmet and then flies up at full speed. The helmet stays attached at first, but then he drops leaving an impact crater in the road. Carol turns to take aim.

Three others have already taken aim and are already firing. Energy, arrows, and bullets all fly at the man in the center of the crater.

They seem to do little more than stun him. Carol breaks off a lamppost to secure him. "Did someone already call the police?"

"Yeah. I already told you we got this. Why are you wrecking our scene?" The fake Ms Marvel starts pushing Carol back. "We don't want you here."

Bucky moves to intervene but finds the Russian suddenly on top of him, trying to bring him down. He pulls her off and finds the other two on either side of him. "You wannabes could have at least tried to come up with some original names and costumes."

The guy dressed as Hawkeye aims an arrow at him. "Keep talking. I dare you."

Normally Carol would fight, but she knows Bucky's not secure. "Look, we'll just leave, you can clean up your own scene." She lifts her hands in a gesture of peace and steps back.

Bucky studies each one. "Yeah. All yours. Saves us the paperwork." He heads towards Carol. Something on the ground catches his eye. It's two things actually, a couple of empty clips from the Russian's guns. He starts to slowly move in that direction. Carol watches him and she watches the fake Avengers. She is ready to take down any who make a move on him. He sticks his hands in his pockets and pulls out his keys. As he plays with them, he makes sure to accidentally drop them by one of the clips. He growls in frustration then scoops the keys and the clip in his metal hand.

Carol carefully moves to him. "Come on, Buck. How about we go finish dinner." There's something about the way the fake Ms Marvel stares at Bucky that she really doesn't like.

"Yeah." He takes her arm and leads her back. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You too, huh?" Carol's uniform is waved away as they reenter the restaurant. They make sure the other guests are all okay before sitting down again.

Bucky tells her about the clip. "Hopefully we can get a print off of it." He orders dessert not because he's still hungry but because the poor owners are going to have to shell out some money for repairs. He figures paying for dessert will help.

Carol is hoping they have insurance. "But I said from day one, didn't I? I don't like this."

"That you did." He leans forward. "My question is, how is it that a you and a Wolverine copycat were both found? Granted she doesn't have all of your powers, but she appears to pack a wallop. But those claws were the real deal."

Carol considers. "She'd have to have access to kree tech. And he... Didn't you say Logan had some kids? Maybe it's one of them?"

"I didn't. I didn't know he did. But I guess it'd make sense. Guy living that long." He sighs, looking tired. "Sorry for jinxing it."

"None of that." She moves to sit in his lap and pull him into a slow and tender kiss, not at all caring what those around may think.

"I should be the one comforting you."

"You're supposed to be kissing your needy wife." She hits his shoulder. "Not talking."

He smiles. "Oops. Sorry." Then he immediately begins to remedy that.

"Better." She sucks on his lip.

"I try." Dessert comes, and Bucky eats most of it, giving Carol a forkful every so often. The restaurant tries to give them the meal for free. After all, the damage would have been much worse if Carol hadn't have intervened.

Carol refuses, insisting that a quality meal deserves to be paid for. She also gives them the number for the Avengers clean up team, should they need any help.

When they leave, they can see first responders and media around the fight scene. An EMT is also just parking in front of them. "Anyone hurt in there?" She gestures at the restaurant as her partner looks in the wrecked car.

"Everyone's fine, thankfully. Though you may want to check for shock, just in case." Carol smiles and grabs her shoulder. "Thank you for your hard work and dedication."

The woman smiles. "Thank you. You're an inspiration." She nods at Bucky as her partner follows, glaring at them.

"Fly me home, inspiration?" Bucky asks.

"I will bite you." Carol laughs and wraps her arms around him. "Think they've already erased my name from the media coverage?"

"Probably. But I saw some people with cell phones. I suspect there will be some videos with the truth." He furrows his brow. "Seems very convenient that they were all here."

She lifts off. "And you all told me I was being paranoid."

"I take it all back." He makes sure not to look down. "Tower first please. I need to drop something off."

"You bet. I wouldn't mind peeking in on Jess." They speed in that direction, only to land lightly on the roof.

He kisses her. "A. Scary words. B. We're gonna figure out who these people are. C. I'll meet you at Jess' cell."

"D. You are the sexiest man alive, do not keep me waiting." She pats his ass as they separate.

Bucky heads to the lab hoping that Tony's insomnia works in his favor. Instead he finds Vision. That's fine with him. He explains what happened and gives the gun clip to be analyzed.

Tony does wander back in, with a cup of coffee, just as they're finishing. "Hey RoboCop. Does this have anything to do with the news?"

"Probably everything. Avengers wannabees in classic costumes?"

"JARVIS?" A screen comes on and a women is speaking with the word 'imposters?' In a blue box across the bottom. "...reported that Captain Marvel was the one to actually stop the rampage but she backed down and these others tried to claim the glory. This cell phone video shows the one dressed as Ms Marvel attacking the Avenger."

Bucky has a satisfied smile. "For once the truth wins out."

"Very curious." Vision says.

"The internet is currently being swamped with videos of your wife." Tony nods. "She's kind of a big deal. Seems going on all those talk shows paid off."

"It was my idea to take off the guy's helmet." Bucky makes a face as he realizes how petty that sounds. "Don't tell Carol I said that."

Tony grins. "I'm sure she'd credit you, if they asked her. And they will, you can be sure of that."

Bucky nods. "Speaking of my wife, I better let her know what's going on." He starts towards the door. "Let me know if you learn anything from that clip."

Tony tosses off a sloppy salute. "Planning to dig through all the news footage we have, too."

"Good luck." He goes to Jess's cell to find Carol, entering quietly so as not to disturb them.

Jess is hanging upside down, eating peanut butter from a jar with a spoon. Carol's been recounting their night for her. Jess raises her spoon hand in greeting, causing Carol to turn. "Hey honey."

"Hey." He waves at the woman on the ceiling. "Hey, Jess. How's it hanging?" It's a stupid joke, but he couldn't help himself.

"You're funny, Barnes." She sticks her spoon in her jar. "Too bad it's your face not your jokes."

He blows her a kiss. Turning to his wife, he makes sure she's done with her story before telling her that the public has come through. "You're the hero in all the video footage."

Carol laughs. "Score one for the good guys." She pulls him into a kiss. "Now we just need to disassemble this dream team."

"Tony and Vision are on identification duty. Maybe we'll have something tomorrow."

She keeps her arms around her husband. "You know? This date really has made me much happier." She leans against him as she looks up at Jess again.

He laughs. "Figures you'd enjoy the punching more than the meal. Or is it the public adoration?" He kisses her temple.

"The punching." She nods. "And the people speaking out the truth and not letting the charade go on."

"That is nice." He looks at Jess. "And how's the spider?"

"Hungry." Her mouth is sticky with peanut butter. Carol would be lying if she didn't say that was a relief, too.

He nods and tries not to smile. "Well that's good." He turns to Carol. "You ready to go, doll, or do you want to visit some more?"

"I'll come back tomorrow." It's loud enough for Jess to hear. "She's had a lot of visitors lately."

He nods. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye." He waves at the woman still on the ceiling. "Night, Jess."

"Barnes." She reaches out a hand to Carol, who touches the same spot on the glass. "You need to smile more."

Carol smiles at her with a promise. "Get better and I will." She moves away from her friend and goes to walk out with her husband.

"She seems better." Bucky notes on the way up to the roof.

"There's a spark of Jess there, not quite a flame." Carol takes a deep breath. "But she's finally healing."

"I'm glad." He takes her hand. "Hell of a date, huh?"

She laughs. "Not sure how you'll ever top it."

He groans. "I'm not even gonna try." He shivers when they get back into the cold air. He wraps his arms around her. "Let's go home, doll."

"Best part of the night." She holds him close and lifts off.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha glares at the blonde woman in the video. "She was trained by the same people I was."

Tony looks up from his search. "Great. Just how many killer queens are there?"

Her eyes shift to him. "It was a whole program, Tony. Only the best made it through, but that was at least three to five per year."

"Great. So we can look forward to lots more coming over." Tony is far too perky.

"Depends on how many have survived."

"Well, that's cheerful." He pulls up an image on the screen. "This one is Daken. Claims he's the real Wolverine by birthright. Hates his old man."

 

"By birthright?" Rogue makes a face. "Wouldn't that require Logan to be dead?"

"Just about. Still not sure on the last two, though." He points at the Marvel and Hawkeye. "She does look a lot like Carol used to."

"Maybe Clint knows arrow boy." Natasha sends him the video.

"Hope so." Tony is looking at every angle of the Ms Marvel. "You'd think it would be easier to guess who she was, with so little clothing."

"You're such a pig." She gets up. "I'll use my contacts to see if I can get a name on my single white female."

Tony shrugs and grabs a bag of dried berries. "Just enjoying my work."

Vision looks at him. "You were not commenting on the lack of tattoos or other marks?"

"I was commenting that she has nothing on but there's nothing unique about her." Tony gestures at the screen. "That could be Wanda in a wig."

"I assure you that is not Wanda's body. If it were I would know it immediately."

Tony rolls his eyes. "My point stands that there is nothing to state who she is."

He stares at Tony for a moment them returns to analyzing the videos.

"Okay, let's try some facial recognition software. The masks will obscure it a bit, but." Tony starts running some programs.

"Too bad they didn't bleed on anything." Rogue says.

"We'll remind Carol next time."

She laughs softly. "I can go down there, look at the crime scene if y'all like. Maybe they left somethin' behind."

"You ever done that before?" Tony taps his console. "We should send someone with you."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine."

"JARVIS, call Pietro?"

"Sir."

The speedster appears a few minutes later. He walks in leisurely. "Field trip?"

Tony nods. "You and Rogue are going to check out the scene of the crime for clues."

"Cool. Do we get a car, too?" He grins.

"Really?" Tony looks at him. "Fine you can take the miada. You know where the keys are."

Rogue smiles. "Thank you, Mr Stark. It's too cold to be whisked around." She practically skips to Pietro, and they head out.

Tony shakes his head and gets back to work.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

There are noises, they sound suspiciously like baking, coming from the kitchen. This is especially strange since Carol and Tracy have gone out for one of Tracy's appointments.

Bucky grabs a gun. After making sure the girls are asleep in their nursery, he silently walks out to investigate.

There's a woman in the kitchen. Her stature is similar to Carol's though she's a bit shorter and her blonde hair is long down her back. She seems to be making cupcakes. "Hello dear, I'm afraid you're a bit early."

His muscles relax as confusion sets in. "Dr Sofen? What are you doing here?"

"It's Karla, sweetheart. You're not having one of your episodes, are you?" She turns to him with a concerned look.

He's pretty damn sure he's not the one having an episode. "Dr Sofen, I'm Bucky Barnes, your patient. Is this some sort of weird test?"

She smiles, a little venomously. "Bucky, silly. It's me. Your wife Karla. Would the costume help?" She waves her hand like Carol does and she's in the Ms Marvel uniform.

In his mind, he's thinking 'shit shit shit shit'. He smiles. "Sorry, sweetie. Just wanted to see you in that costume." He pulls out his phone and texts Carol. 'Imposter is at the house.'

"You're starting to remember?" There's a brief flash of metal as she turns a syringe in her hand. "Come here, darling. We'll work this out."

'Be there quick as I can.' Comes Carol's response.

"Remember?" His hand is back on his gun. His feet remain planted. "How could I forget you? You're the one who finally made me get over Steve."

"And I'll be the one to help you replace him." She moves to hug him.

He takes a step back. "I need to check on our girls. I'll be right back for a kiss." He winks.

"Oh no, let me." And that's when she lunges, needle toward his neck.

He swats her hand away, turning her arm until it's trapped between his arm and torso. The barrel of his gun is pressed beneath her chin.

The needle falls to the floor and breaks. She swears. She's not so worried about his gun, though. She's every bit as bulletproof as Carol. "You're funny. We'll still have you, though."

"Who's we?" He's searching her eyes while trying to make sure no one is sneaking up on him or the girls.

"Your new best friends." She breaks his hold, demonstrating she's easily stronger, and knocks him to the ground. "We could've done this the easy way, but no, you couldn't play nice." She stomps on his throat, just hard enough to cut off his air.

He shoots multiple times, aiming for her heart even as he tries to suck in some air. He has to live long enough for Carol to get there. He can't let this madwoman near his girls

The bullets ricochet harmlessly off her and she laughs at him. "Don't worry, I just want you unconscious."

"Bucky!" Carol bursts through their door like she heard his thoughts. She quickly decides the best way to down this bitch without destroying her home. She settles on grabbing by the hair and throwing her out the front door. She flies after quickly, expecting a fight.

The gun drops. Bucky's world goes black.

The fake Ms Marvel rises looking pissed as hell. She points at Carol. "I'll be back and we'll end this properly." She takes off.

Carol should chase her, but there's something a lot more pressing to her. "Oh my God, Barnes, you better be okay." She races back to her husband's side.

The girls are crying from all the noise.

Bucky is still, eyes closed and breath labored. Carol moves Bucky to the couch, making sure he's got a clear airway before going to fetch the girls. She brings them to the living room so she can watch Bucky and them together.

Pietro appears at the doorstep. "Tracy called. Are you alright?"

Carol laughs. "Great timing. Bucky's been choked. I think he's okay, but I'm not a doctor. Could you get him to the med centre at the tower?"

He looks at the man. "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

"Not yet." She pauses. "Would a stroller work?"

Pietro looks at her. "How about I take the babies and you take the heavy man with the metal arm."

"Can you get them there without destroying their tiny fragile brains?" She gives him a look. "I'm really not planning on making more."

He makes a face. "I will stay here and babysit." He texts Rogue to let her know everything is okay.

Carol takes a breath. "Okay. I'm not sure how long we'll be. There's milk in the fridge, if they get hungry. It needs to be warmed to body temperature." She carefully hands the two girls into his arms, then she kisses each little head. "You be good for uncle Pietro."

"They will teach me." He smiles at them. "Go."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek. Then she goes to Bucky and gathers him gently in her arms. They head out and fly to the tower as fast as she dares. The minutes it takes to get to medical feel like hours to her.

His eyes flutter open just as they get there. He grabs at her, fear in his eyes. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Ssh. You're okay, honey. We're just coming to medical. Pietro has the girls. Can you walk?" She holds him carefully, helping him to his feet.

He visibly relaxes when she mentions the girls. He stumbles a bit. His hand goes over his throat.

"Bitch ran away, but I am going to end her next time I see her." She leads Bucky down into the building and to medical, where nurses quickly come to them. "An asshole tried to crush his throat. Make sure nothing's broken."

He keeps a hold of her hand or tries to. Carol stays as close as she can, even growling at one nurse who tries to move her away.

They take x-rays of his throat and check him for other injuries. Nothing seems broken. That's the quickest news they get. How badly his throat is hurt seems to take much much longer to determine.

Carol is clearly angry and frustrated but she tries to swallow it down. She rubs Bucky's arm and tells him about the reporter that had called her earlier.

Natasha strides in. "He okay?"

"They're figuring it out." Carol strokes Bucky's cheek. "Nothing broken, though, so he should heal pretty quick. Not a thing to keep him from his babies, and we know that's the most important."

He nods and points to Carol. He kisses her.

Natasha ignores that. "Any idea what she wanted?"

Bucky's face darkens. He points to himself. Then he gestures with 3 fingers as though pushing a syringe into his neck.

"Shit." Carol curses. "Let's get you a Stark pad so you can write down everything you remember."

Bucky can only use his human hand to type on the tablet. He writes down what happened, his new writing skills evident by some of his descriptions. When he types his psychiatrist's name, it's in all caps. He hands it to the women when he's done.

Carol wraps her arms around him, kissing his head. "You are incredible, Bucky-bear. The most amazing man I know, and you know my friends."

He smiles as Natasha reads through it again. The red-head scowls. "Looks like we've got another evil group on our hands. I'm sending this to Tony. Then I'll head over to the bad doctor's office and home, see what I can find." She looks up at the couple. "This is helpful. Get better soon."

"Thank you, Natasha. You find these jerks and I will tear them down." Her jaw is set. She is a woman with a mission.

Natasha gives a short not and heads out, leaving the pad on the bed next to Bucky.

Carol kisses Bucky's head again. And his temple and his eye and his cheek. "I am not having a good week. God, if anything had happened to you, I would've torn New York to the ground."

He grabs the tablet. 'I'm ok' he types. 'Except that I told intimate thoughts to a loony.'

"Who, Steve?" She teases and strokes his hair. "As soon as they let us go home, and we make sure Tracy gets back. I left her the car, but you know she's not always up to it. But after that? You're getting the sex a hero like you deserves."

He gives a small apologetic smile. Then he closes his eyes. He types. 'Don't tell Steve. Promise me. And no telling Loki either.'

She smiles and kisses his head. "Only if I get some of that hero sex, too."

He nods. Then he pulls her into a tight hug.

She hugs back just as tight. "You are a stupid brave man and I couldn't love you any more if I tried."

The doctor arrives with the test results (finally). "I'm sure you're anxious. So let me begin by saying everything will heal."

Carol rubs Bucky's hand. "Yeah, pretty good odds of that with an Avenger. Give us the bad news."

"Mr Barnes, your esophagus was severely bruised but not dislocated. It's swollen, which is why you can't talk. There's not a lot we can do except give you some pain killers. You'll need to remain on a liquid diet until the swelling goes down."

Bucky pouts at the mention of the liquid diet.

Of course, with friends like the Jessica's (Drew and Jones) and her own days as an alcoholic, Carol's first thought is, "But we don't keep alcohol in the house."

The doctor gives her a funny look. Then he smiles. "Oh, haha, very funny."

Carol blushes, immediately realizing. "Oh. You meant, like, soup."

"Yes. Broth. Gelatin. Pudding. That sort of thing. Smoothies if you can manage it." He suggests.

Bucky continues to pout. Carol gives him another hug. "You'll heal in no time, honey."

The doctor writes a note in his tablet that currently shows Bucky's chart. "We'll make sure the pain killer is in liquid form." He submits the new entry. "A nurse will be here shortly with the bottle. You can go after that. If you have any more problems, come back, and we'll take another look. Do you have any questions for me?"

Carol looks at Bucky and suddenly gains a dirty little smirk. Then she clears her throat and looks at the doctor. "We'll call if there's any."

Bucky is looking back at her with a furrowed brow, convinced she's up to something.

"Very well then. Have a good evening." He steps out.

Carol leans in to whisper to Bucky. "Your daughters are also on a liquid diet."

He chuckles then winces. When the pain passes, he smiles up at her. His hand moves to her breast and make the little hand grabbing motion that Lina and Becky employ when they're hungry.

"Only if you're a good boy." She wraps her arms around him again, so grateful the damage is minimal. "Though I miss your sexy voice already."

Bucky kisses her lightly. Then he starts looking at the door, trying to will the nurse to come.

Carol nibbles lightly on his ear. "I'll have to be loud enough for both of us."

He snickers through his nose.

Tracy texts Carol to tell her she's home. 'The Sokovian kid is fixing the door. And the southern girl is helping me with the girls.'

Carol looks at her phone. "Babies are saved from Pietro." She shows it to Bucky. "I was gonna visit Jess tonight, but maybe Tracy would like to see her?"

Bucky tilts his head to the door. He grabs the tablet again. 'I'll text you when the nurse finally come.'

"What, you don't want to show off your new bruises?" Carol teases lightly. There actually isn't much external bruising.

He shakes his head. 'She'll just make some comment about how I've never sounded better.' He holds up the tablet for her to read.

Carol laughs and kisses his head. "That's just because she's never had you in bed."

He nods then tilts his head towards the door again.

"Text me and I'll meet you on the roof." One last gentle kiss and she runs to peek in on her friend.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha strides into the lab with a sack of stuff from Dr Karla Sofen's office and residence. "Well the woman was definitely obsessed with both Carol and Bucky."

Tony looks up. "Oh? Oh." He clears some desk space for her.

She pulls out two thick folders. "And this isn't what she had on her walls. I took pictures of it."

"Wasn't he seeing her regularly? Isn't he trained to notice..." He gestures at the folders. "Obscene interest?"

"Those were at the house not the office. And she was probably very good at hiding it."

Tony looks at her. "Until she shows up in his house one day claiming to be his wife? Creepy."

"Worse than creepy. He's been entrusting this woman with his mental health." She pulls out some photos of the woman posing like Carol in some of the photographs. "He's probably wondering if she screwed him up more."

Tony lets out a low whistle. "She really wants to be Carol. Too bad she's not as hot."

"Really? What if she were as hot?" Natasha challenges. "Would that make her crazy more palatable?"

"No, just her pictures." He drops them. "We need a plan and our plan man is off getting laid in Europe."

Vision looks over. "I thought Carol was our replacement plan person?"

Tony shakes his head. "I don't think Carol is of exactly rational mind right now."

"Wanda and I could come up with a plan. And it might be a good learning experience for Rogue."

"Great, you're on it. Did Clint get anything on arrows?" Tony goes back to his screen, typing madly. "I'm trying to find their home base."

"Other than a snide comment about not recognizing the mask? No." Natasha sends the pictures from the psychiatrist's home walls to Tony's server. "Anyone hear from our resident X-Man?"

"Which one?" Tony looks over. "I think Rogue is still at the WinterMarvel residence. Betsy took over their investigation when they went there and hasn't checked in since I texted her my last lead."

"I meant the one you have a raging hard-on for." She flicks his ear. "You should make sure Ms Braddock hasn't been kidnapped in place of Bucky."

"There is no raging hard on." He tosses a raisin at her then texts Betsy, who quickly replies and lets them know the second lead - a sighting - is a dead end.

"You do have a tendency to look at her body when she is in the room." Vision observes. "However you are correct. I have never seen you with an erection when she is in the room."

Tony glares at him. "Not helping."

"I should go get Wanda to devise a plan." He floats down, sinking through the floor.

"See what happens when we talk hard ons?" Tony points at the spot Vision was in.

"All your friends leave?"

"Funny. If you can't be helpful, leave."

She looks at him. "You never told me you knew where Bruce was."

"Yes I did." Tony furrows his brow.

"No, you didn't." Natasha frowns. "Doesn't matter now." She goes to a clear screen and pulls up travel records for Dr Sofen.

Tony keeps working for a bit before speaking. "I meant to. I was sure I had. I'm sorry. I've had a lot extra on my mind without him."

"It's fine." Her phone vibrates. "We've got a name for the Russian. Yelena Belova aka Little Spider."

Tony looks over. "Watch your back. If Carol was attacked at home they may send yours."

"Good thing I'm living in the tower just now then." An eyebrow rises. "Although maybe I should move back to DC and try to coax her out."

"Then who is going to babysit Clint?" Tony shakes his head. "They seem local."

"Okay, boss man. I'll text Clint to come in." She thinks. "Although she said she was after Bucky not Carol."

Tony stops, a puzzled look on his face. "What was it she said again? Something about replacing Steve?"

Natasha looks through the text Bucky wrote. "She said 'I'll be the one to help you replace him.'" Her eyebrow rises. "Fits in. Someone's trying to build their own set of Avengers. They need you, Bruce, and Thor to have a complete set."

"What about the guy with the helmet." Tony waves a pen at her. "He never went into custody. They said he escaped."

"An act to help them get street cred?" She thinks. "The metal makes me think you, but he seemed all brawn no brain. So Bruce?"

"Yup. And I bet they have a 'me' - let's look for billionaires who might want to run their show." He's typing madly once again.

"Osborne? Trump? Von Doom? Whoever currently owns Roxxon? Your friend Killian?" Natasha suddenly realizes how many mad billionaires there are in the world.

"To start." Tony makes a face. "Well, let's think of Thor replacements. I see two options. Storm or Loki."

"If it were me, I'd go Storm. Loki is too volatile, and he just married Captain America."

Tony taps his keyboard. "These guys seem to like volatile. And they seem to want to lose us, long term, so killing Cap to get Lokes may not be beyond them. Especially if they can make it look like us."

She gets a bad feeling. "Are you warning them?"

"JARVIS, kindly let the honeymooners know what's going on. Give Storm a shout too, just in case." He tilts his head to her.

Natasha nods.

"I'm calling WinterMarvel back in, too." Tony sends the text. "I feel they'll be after Bucky again." He also has JARVIS call Sam in.

"You should warn Bruce. In case."

"You know, I never think to worry about him. Well, not safetywise." He sends the text. "You could just call him."

"That would scare him worse." She reasons. "If it's from you, it's a friend keeping him informed. If it's from me, it means I'm worried."

He points at her. "Call your boyfriend. He misses you."

She looks at him suddenly. "If they want a suit, Rhodey already has one."

"Shit. JARVIS, give Rhodey the DL on the situation. Tell him to call if there's trouble." Tony rubs his head. Sometimes it sucks being an Avenger.

"Yeah." She looks at her phone. After pulling up Bruce's number, she walks away to talk to him.


	183. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent with a few of our favourite couples.

Carol's far from thrilled when they get called back to the tower, but the whole family packs up and returns. She's just grateful that the floor of Bucky's old room is mostly empty, so Tracy and the girls get their own spaces. But Bucky keeps his girls close, not wanting to let them out of his sight.

Tracy isn't too happy about it either. About the only good thing is that she doesn't have to go far to see Jess. Carol encourages Tracy to go ahead. She's in a pretty shitty mood and doesn't want to share it. Especially with Jess. And considering Bucky's mood, she may just go pick a fight with Tony.

Over and over, Bucky repeats the memory of shooting the imposter in the chest. He doesn't feel guilty about it. Just the opposite. He wishes he had succeeded in taking her out. He knows how Carol feels, that itch to destroy that thing that is threatening their family. He looks at her, his eyes dark.

She paces. Her energy is coiled like a snake and she worries where it will spring. She goes to Bucky, pushing him into the chair and curling into his lap. He holds her tight and kisses her head, her eye, her nose, her mouth. The kiss holds a need to make sure she's real and okay. She wraps her arms around his shoulders. When she finally lets go, she nuzzles his cheek and whispers. "If Jess had still been there, she could've taken that bitch down before she touched you."

He gently pushes her head away and mouths a single word. 'Don't.'

"Or you could've taken Tracy." She takes another slow kiss. She has to keep reminding herself that it's not like last time. She didn't lose him like back then.

He hates not being able to talk. So he holds her and offers what silent comfort he can.

"If I'd lost you..." She looks into his eyes and strokes his cheeks as the memory of Mar-Vell chokes her with sudden tears.

He wipes them away with his thumbs as they fall. Then he kisses her nose. When that doesn't seem to help, he grabs the tablet. 'You can't get rid of me that easy, doll.'

She nods and hugs him tightly. Holding her, he knows he won't completely relax until that woman is well and truly gone.

Carol isn't much better. She kisses his ear and speaks softly. "I knew, just knew, that first moment I saw your face. When I saw you were real and live and not just another picture in the history books. When I met you, I had to have you. But once I tasted you, it was never enough. Every day a new facet of your personality open for me like a petal until there, in my hands, was the most beautiful flower I'd ever imagined. And I couldn't live without you. I knew within days, even if my logic screamed stop. I can't live without you. So you are going to live a long goddamned life, so help me."

He nods. Then he kisses her firmly, his way of telling her that he's still real and still here and still hers.

She sighs against his lips, then pulls her head away to rest it on his shoulder. "Maybe I should break her neck for what she did to you."

Petting her head, he silently agrees. Though to be honest he'd like to do it himself.

"We'll probably have to fight her with the same things I'm weak against." She sighs.

He raises his eyebrows. He's not sure what that would be.

"I can't absorb magic, so it just hurts. Otherwise, it's just a whole lot of brute force. I'm strong but not invincible. Bullets bruise but they don't penetrate." She looks at him. "Knives do more damage than guns."

He nods once. He can do knives. And if it comes to it, Loki has a mastery of both knives and magic.

"Good." She feels a bit better, having an idea and knowing Bucky has a chance to fight back. "There is one thing I'm weak against that might not work on her."

Grinning, he points at himself.

"How'd you guess?" She smiles and kisses him.

He taps his temple with a wink, indicating he's got brains.

Carol chuckles. "Can't be that bright if I'm still here and not under you screaming your name.

His eyebrows wriggle. Then he pulls her against him and kisses her hungrily. Her fingers find their way under his shirt, scratching at his chest and belly. He pulls away long enough to take it and hers off. Then he's kissing her again.

This is what she needs, every part of him touching every part of her. Her hands caress every patch of skin available as she growls against his lips. "My Bucky. Mine."

He unfastens his pants then does the same to hers. He just needs them low enough to get inside her.

She gets impatient and just rips them off. What are pants when Bucky is here and safe? She moves against him, pressing close.

He pulls his cock through the opening of his boxer briefs. His fingers pull the crotch of Carol's panties aside and ends up ripping them off. He doesn't care. He just needs to be inside her. He sighs when he finally is.

Carol releases a soft cry and looks into his eyes. "Buck." She slides down his length, wanting all of him. After a moment flush against his lap, she begins to rock against him. His mouth is on her neck, sucking and trying not to moan. His own hips rock up to meet her.

"Oh, God, I feel you. My Bucky." One hand moves to the back of his head and claws at his hair as she moves so he stays deep within her, though she slowly increases both speed and strength.

He holds her. The feel of her body against his is exactly what he needed. Tears prick at his eyes as his love for her becomes almost overwhelming.

"Bucky!" Carol's breaths are becoming gasps and soon she throws her head back in pleasure. "Bucky!"

He growls, sending a wave of pain through his throat. It doesn't matter though. He's reached his orgasm, and the pleasure of that outweighs any other pain.

Carol catches her breath and leans her head against his. "Holding on, Bucky-bear?"

He nods. There's a sleepy smile on his face.

"Time for bed?" She slides off his lap to scoop him up and carry him to bed.

He makes a sad face and presses a hand to his belly. It makes a grumbly sound.

"Are you starving? I'll try not to burn something for you." She kisses his nose and pulls on some pants. Fifteen minutes later she returns with a tray. She sets it down to reveal a bowl of tomato soup, a glass of milk, a bottle of orange juice, and two packets of pudding. "Microwaves, I can mostly handle."

He smiles and eats. It hurts a bit when he swallows, but the soup tastes good. He just wishes there was a cheese sandwich he could eat with it. But it's great because Carol did it. He pulls her in for another kiss.

"There's more, if you're up to it. Just didn't want to push." She cuddles in next to him as he eats.

He's not sure if she means food or sex. He points to the food and shakes his head. Then he points her her and nods. A grin follows.

Carol laughs. "Finish your dinner and you can have as much as you like."

Bucky gives a salute. He stops then makes a gesture with his hands as though rocking a baby. That's followed by a hopeful thumbs up.

She furrows her brow, not quite sure what he means. "Your girls are fine. We could hear them plus JARVIS will warn us if there's any intrusion. Or do you want them?"

He shakes his head with a smile and kisses her cheek. Then he continues eating, trying not to make a pained face each time he swallows. About halfway through, he drops his spoon and covers his eyes.

"Honey? You okay?" Carol touches his cheek with concern.

He nods. It takes him a moment to collect himself. He wipes his eyes with his fingertips then gives her a smile. The thought that he could have lost everything today, again, had overwhelmed him. He whispers. 'I can't lose you.'

She smiles gently. "I'm practically indestructible and your daughters will be, too. You just need to watch your own ass, Barnes. Or I can. I like watching your ass. It's a nice ass."

He smiles and kisses her hand. Then he nods. 'Please.'

Carol kisses his head. "I've got you, Buck. You call, I come." She wraps her arms around his waist.

He wraps an arm around her and finishes his dinner. He shares his pudding with her though. Then all those liquids make him have to pee.

She teases him gently then takes the tray to return to the kitchen while he hits the washroom. She peeks in on the girls on her way back and is glad to see them sleeping peacefully.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki knew as soon as Steve got the call that they would have to return to New York. They had just crossed the border into Italy when it happened. Now he's trying his best not to look disappointed when all he wants to do is scream and utterly destroy those imposters.

Steve, on the other hand, doesn't see the point. He's told Tony as much, too. He puts his phone away and looks at his love. "Don't give me that face."

"What face?" He lowers his head and looks up with hopeful eyes. "Do we really not have to go?"

"If they really need us, you can teleport us, right?" He meets Loki's eyes. "And now we know to be on guard. I don't see the need."

Loki pulls him into a hug. "I love you."

"Is that why you married me?" Steve teases and gives him a soft kiss. "I'm in the safest place in the world right now."

"That and your money." Loki teases back. "Shall we continue?"

Steve nods. "I want to make Venice by sunset."

Loki puts on his helmet and climbs on the motorcycle behind Steve. Pressing against that strong back, he wraps his arms around his love's waist. "Ready."

There's something wonderful and freeing about driving across the European countryside. Moreso that they're sharing it. They make Venice with plenty of time and check in to the hotel. Steve stretches as he looks around the room. "I need a shower before we go exploring."

"On it." Loki leaves a trail of clothes as he goes to the bathroom to turn on the water. "This is an amazing city." He has seen many things, but never a city that is practically built on water.

Steve chuckles. Someday, someday he'll teach Loki about laundry hampers. He follows his love, tossing all the clothing into a pile. "This is one of the most unique cities in the world. Of course I had to bring you."

Water warm, Loki crooks his finger at Steve. "Come on, husband." He disappears into the shower.

He follows, arms circling Loki's waist and his mouth going straight for that elegant neck.

"I thought we were showering only. Don't want you missing that sunset."

"You have been on me all day. Can I help wanting a taste?" Steve kisses up to Loki's jaw.

He chuckles. "Oh I suppose not." He adds soap to the washcloth and scrubs Steve's back.

Steve purrs happily. "We can always catch the sunset tomorrow. We'll just grab a gondola tonight and have dinner someplace nice."

"Are you sure?"

Steve strokes a hand down Loki's chest and belly, finally tugging on his cock. "Pretty sure this is worth a million sunsets."

"Is it?" He gives Steve a hungry kiss. "Do you have any idea how many times I fantasized about fucking you on that motorcycle?"

"Not enough?" Steve grins as he pushes Loki against the wall. He kisses his lips, his chin, along his jaw, down his throat, over his chest, and so slowly down his belly.

"Shall I describe it to you? How you were gripping onto the handlebars as I fucked you?"

Steve moans softly, his lips moving to kiss Loki's cock. "I don't have handlebars, but there was a chair I could grip if you want to practice."

"You'll likely break it."

"Good." Steve pulls back, turning off the water as he looks up at Loki. "You need to fuck me. Right now."

"Yes, sir." Loki grabs towel and throws it at him. Then he dries himself off. "I'll get the lube. You get in position."

Steve laughs as he dries. "You got it." He finds a fairly stable chair and leans over it, legs spread slightly to present Loki his ass.

"By Yggdrasil, you're beautiful." Loki runs his hand down the spine. Then he presses two lubed fingers against his ass. He presses one in slowly.

"Jesus." Steve groans as his blood races for his hips. "Do not tease, Lo'."

"Who's teasing?" Loki kisses his back. "Are you already ready for more?"

"I'm always ready for more when it comes to you." He looks over his shoulder, just a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Loki adds a second finger and begins to stretch him. "I'm glad to hear it."

Steve rolls his shoulders as his body adjusts. "All that biking makes me tense, though. Remind me to make our next ride shorter."

"Yes, sir." He goes slow to get Steve used to the sensation before adding a third. Even though his own cock is heavy with want, he needs to make sure his love is enjoying it.

"There we go, oh your finger is in a very good place. Lo', Lo'!" Steve gasps.

He pulls his fingers out. "Don't want you too excited." He presses his cock against the opening and pushes in.

"Yes you do." Steve laughs but it turns into a pleased moan. "Oh, deep please."

Loki goes all the way in. "I meant right this moment."

Steve groans, his grasp on the chair tightening. "I suppose I do have that problem sometimes."

"Mm-hmm." He gives a shallow thrust before pulling halfway out.

"In my defense, you're a complete cocktease." Steve shifts, but lets Loki keep control of their rhythm.

Loki thrusts back in hard, moaning as he does.

Steve's back bends back in pleasure. "I love when you do that." He catches his breath, rocking gently against his love.

That's all the encouragement Loki needs to do it again and again, adjusting with each thrust to find that special spot again.

"Fuck." A hand leaves the chair to grip onto Loki's hip, to keep him at that spot when he finds it. "A few more of those and we'll have a mess."

"I do. Love. Messes." He comes two thrusts later but does his best to stay at that spot.

And soon Steve delivers the promised mess with a loud groan. "Ah, Loki."

Breathless and satisfied, Loki kisses his shoulder. "I think I'm going to really like Venice."

"Well." Steve chuckles and collapses to his knees. "I think we can explore now without me embarrassing myself."

"Except we may need another shower." Loki gets a washcloth to clean up.

"Oh, I suppose." Steve rests his head and watches Loki with a goofy grin.

It catches the green eyes. He smiles softly. "Happy?"

Steve nods. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Loki looks down. "That doesn't always mean you're happy." He stands, his cock just about the same height as Steve's face. "So where shall we go for dinner?"

"I thought we could take a boat and have the oarsman suggest a place?" Steve leans over to give that cock a kiss, just because.

"Sounds adventurous. Let's do it."

Steve rises with a stretch and goes to grab some clothing. "I think I'll give Buck a call after dinner, just to get his version of events. But I'll make it quick and then I'm all yours."

"Boo." Loki pouts. He jumps on Steve's back. “I thought I was supposed to get all of you on our honeymoon."

He looks over his shoulder with a laugh. "We can go back to New York, instead."

"Nope. Not acceptable." He jumps back down. "You said we didn't have to."

"So I get to call Bucky because I don't trust Tony not to completely exaggerate everything." He pulls Loki into a kiss. "I'll give you another clue to your surprise in exchange."

"Keep your clue. You may call." He gets dressed in a nice suit and heavy coat.

"You'll just be happy when I give it to you?" He picks his favourite of Loki's scarves and wraps it around his love. "You are beyond gorgeous, my night sky."

"I have to show everyone that I'm worthy of you." He kisses Steve's lips. "We should go before your tummy starts rumbling."

They join hands and head out to the canals to find a gondola. The city seems magical by night, like a whole other world. Steve smiles widely as they get comfortable and start moving over water.

Loki is amazed by it. The reflection of the light on the water makes it seem magical. He creates a little gondola illusion in the palm of his hand and sends it up into the night to sail up to the stars. He allows it to fade before it gets too high so that he can continue looking around.

Steve pulls Loki close and kisses his ear. "We could buy a vacation home here. If you wanted. Just saying."

"No. It would make more sense to get a home somewhere closer. In the woods perhaps." He turns his head to give Steve a kiss. "Somewhere our moose friends could visit." He winks.

Steve chuckles. "You just look so happy, I had to offer." He caresses Loki's cheek.

"Thank you. But no thank you." He kisses Steve's jaw. He snuggles back against the broad chest.

He holds Loki close. He asks the gondolier, in broken tourist Italian, to tour them around for a while then bring them to a restaurant of his recommendation. They see much of the city under the stars and Steve takes Loki's hand as he expresses his wonder.

"It is truly beautiful." Loki utters. They follow the directions to the restaurant and find a cozy bustling seafood place. They get seated near the window. "This is not what I expected, but I like it." Loki says.

Steve smiles, taking Loki's hands. "Well, they are on the water." Steve orders them a bottle of house wine and an appetizer of oysters.

It takes a lot of coaxing to get Loki to try one. When he does, he decides he doesn't like the texture. "I'll get full if I eat any more." He tells Steve.

"It's okay if you don't like it." Steve winks. Thankfully the plate only came with four. "They're supposed to be an aphrodisiac, though."

Loki looks down his nose at them. "Really?"

"Yup, since ancient Rome. But it's okay. You like me horny for you." Steve grins and scoops another into his mouth.

"Yes. Just brush your teeth first." He teases.

"Nope." Steve laughs. "So I'm thinking this linguine with clams. Anything look good? Or do I need to feed you more wine first?"

"I'm eyeing the swordfish arrabbiata and the salmon with creamy pesto." He looks from one to the other. "I'm leaning towards swordfish."

"Do it." Steve encourages him before sipping his wine. Soon the waiter returns and they place their orders.

Loki takes Steve's hand. "How many hours difference between here and New York? Six? Seven?"

Steve squints as he thinks about it. "Six, I think."

He nods. "Thank you. For today. For this."

"Thank you for every day." Steve brings Loki's hands to his lips.

"So does it feel different? Being married?"

"You tell me." Steve smiles.

Loki thinks. "Yes. It feels more permanent."

Steve nods. "There's something about that ring, too. People look at you different."

He nods. "And now I'm Loki Rogers." He smiles. "Captain and Mr Rogers."

"Sexiest thing you ever said." Steve winks.

"Really? Sexier than I am yours and yours alone?"

"Could be overhearing that. Anyone could say it to anyone." He pauses "It's sexy that you mean it."

"So it's not the words, it's the meaning behind them." He plays with Steve's fingers.

Steve nods. "That's exactly it. Our names tied together forever. Pure desire."

"You are my desire."

"You are my everything." He leans in for a kiss just as the waiter comes with their food and has to give it up.

Loki smiles. "Looks delicious."

"Eat up, my darling. Then we'll go around in a boat again for a while so I can see the stars in your eyes."

"All I need for that is to look at you, my starlight." But he picks up his silverware and eats.

Steve mouths a kiss and starts on his own. It's completely delicious. The food has definitely been his favourite part of this trip.

Loki sighs with contentment. "I can already tell you'll have to finish this for me."

"Darn." Steve laughs. "Does that mean no dessert? Cause I was really hoping for profiteroles."

"We can take it to go. Eat it at the hotel." Loki suggests.

"We can do that. Then I can lick the cream off your lips." He smiles.

"Now that's sexy." He wraps his lips around his fork.

Steve chuckles. "Everything you do is sexy. Kind of makes me glad we don't work together. I'd be useless."

"Somehow I doubt that, Captain."

Steve puts a finger over his lips. "Even I have my weaknesses."

"Not many."

"But you are the biggest one." He takes Loki's hand, kissing it again.

When Steve is finished with his plate, Loki switches them. "It's very good."

Steve takes a bite. "Ooh. It really is." He clears off the plate quickly.

They order dessert to go. Once it arrives and they pay the check, they head back out to get another boat. This one has a blanket that they can use as the gondolier takes them around, singing a Puccini aria. Steve manages to forget about his phone call. His whole world is this little boat and the amazing man beside him. Loki smiles up at the sky. He almost hopes Heimdall is watching.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess is annoyed. It's not so much the lack of her usual visitors as the fact that something big is clearly happening and no one can be bothered to tell her. There isn't even enough to do in her cell to keep her mind off it. She tries to read on the tablet Carol left her, but just ends up frustrated again. She barely has the room, but is going through some gymnastic stretches just to calm down.

Tracy walks in with a plastic bowl. "I brought you ice cream."

"That's sweet of you." Jess finishes her stretch and stands still. "You've been visiting a lot. Are you staying in the tower?"

"For the time being." She opens the door and hands over the bowl. She walks back out and shuts it again. "How are you doing?"

"I am bouncing off the walls today. Which means I'll be exhausted by eight." She smiles and takes a spoon of ice cream. "Whoever invented ice cream was a bloody genius."

"Look at that, we agree on something." She looks at the brunette. "Do you still need to be in there?"

Jess shrugs. "Not my call. I think we're waiting for doc Samson's approval. He's by tomorrow."

"Good. Because your BFF could really use you. You two need to support each other now more than ever." She raises a finger. "I know you two have had it rocky since Sergeant Buns came into the picture, but you need to find your way back to each other."

"I'm here if she is. She's got other priorities now, and I'm learning to be okay with that. Maybe even finding a priority or two of my own." She looks down, rubbing her belly. "But I've been here, even going through my hell, I've come when she's called. If you can't see that, it's not my problem."

"I do see that, ya daft girl. The problem is that you don't call her when you need her. Not clearly." She shakes her head. "And she hasn't seen the signs you've given. Neither have I. But I've been going through my own shit. We all have." She sits with a groan. "I'm tired, Jess. I'm so damn tired. But I know I've gotta keep fighting - for her, for you, for those two girls and the one you have on the way." She sighs.

Jess walks up to the glass and leans against it. "You don't need to fight for us, Tracy. Just yourself, because you are bloody well worth fighting for." Jess smiles softly. "That's something my sweetheart has been trying to punch into my head for months. Of course I never bloody listen."

"No you don't. Both of you girls are stubborn as all get out." She chuckles. "Reminds me of myself."

"You need to be, with men these days. It's the only way you can win with them." Jess shakes her head.

Tracy smiles. "I met Falcon. He's as much of a charmer as Barnes is."

"Oh goodness, yes, he's a darling. I've thought about asking him out once or twice, myself."

"You should. I'd even give up my claim on him. But only for you."

Jess shakes her head. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I've had a better offer."

"Oh?" She sits back. "Do tell."

"This isn't a hook up for shagging, it's a real actual dating-style relationship." Jess waves her finger.

"That's wonderful. Are you gonna tell me who with?" She really really hopes it isn't with her psychiatrist.

Jess looks down, finger drawing on the glass. "Matt Murdock. Carol's lawyer?"

Tracy's eyebrows go up. "The one you just broke up with?"

"It was a bit more complicated than that. We really were just shagging, wouldn't even spend the night." Jess shrugs. "But we are still friends and we've been talking and we want to try a proper, healthy relationship."

She smiles. "Then I'm happy for you, bug. And for what it's worth, I'm rooting for you."

Jess nods. "We've both got a lot of damage, and both tend to one dimensional relationships, so this is a little scary."

"I'm sure it is. But you're a brave woman." Her brow furrows. "Does Carol know yet?"

"She's been upset, so I haven't told her. I wish she would just tell me what's going on. She's just gone too far into overprotective." Jess frowns. "Don't you tell her. I want to."

"I won't." Tracy looks down and makes a decision. She looks up at Jess. "It's that imposter of hers. She got into the house tried to take Bucky while we were away. And now there are others - Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wolverine. It seems they wanted to turn Bucky into the new Captain America."

"Shit." Jess rests her head against the glass. She had been working on the case but just hadn't much to work with at the time. "He was hurt, wasn't he? That's why she's upset."

Nodding, Tracy tells her it could have been much worse. "She stomped on his throat. He wasn't been able to talk for about a day, which I know you would have loved to witness. And he could only have liquids. But he's getting better."

"Good." She hates to admit it, but she's becoming fond of Carol's husband. "That's why it's been all tense, though? Everyone is back to base and planning the counter attack? I'll have to offer my services, if they'll accept them."

"That's it exactly."

Jess nods and crosses her arms. "It's shit being locked in here, right now. I don't even have a phone. I can't check on her, I can't see what's going on in the outside world."

"The let's hope you get the green light tomorrow. Because it's shit having you in there."

"Yeah." For Carol and for Matt. She rubs the back of her head and sighs.

Tracy nods. "Downton Abbey started again. It's not the same watching it without you."

"Oh, it's still rubbish and you know it." Jess smiles. She complains through every episode but never misses one.

"A woman tried to blackmail Mary. It was very nerve-wrecking." She smiles and scratches her cheek. "I need you out of here, bug. Let me know if I can talk to this doctor of yours and help that along."

Jess grins. "I'll just show him my tits, it works on everyone else."

Tracy laughs. "Just be sure he likes tits first." She winks.

Jess laughs, too. "Everyone likes tits. Hell, I like tits. It's pussy I have issues with."

She nods. "You do have a point."

Jess taps her nose. "Sharp as a fox and half as nice."

"Just watch out for the dogs."

"I think they've already run me down once." She huffs a laugh.

Tracy looks at her with concern. "All the more reason for you to get more wily."

Jess smiles crookedly. "Don't you worry about me. Going mad only set me free from the definitions in my mind."

"See now a statement like that is only going to make me more worried." And there is worry in her eyes. "Just pass the damn test."

Jess blows her a kiss. "We both know something needed to change in my life. This was a wake up call."

Tracy nods and slowly gets up. "I should get back. Do you need anything?"

"If you could magically make Matt visit..." Jess chuckles. "No. I'm okay. I just need to remember out tomorrow."

"I hear lawyers work some shitty hours. Not as bad as journalists, but bad nonetheless. I'm sure he'll come by soon." She walks up to the glass. "I love you, girl. You know that, right?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes I have trouble remembering, but I try." Jess puts her hand on the glass. "I'll be out tomorrow."

Tracy puts hers on top of it. "I'll give you a proper hug then. See you tomorrow." She gives another smile then walks slowly away.

Jess watches her go and sighs softly. She's got to have her shit together tomorrow, ready or not. Too many people need her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Son of a bitch." Clint is in the conference room watching the video replays of the fight Carol and Bucky had been in with the evil Avengers. "I know who that is."

Carol looks over from the file she's reading. "Who who is?"

"Okay, I don't know his actual name, but they call him Bullseye. He's a mercenary. Used to work for the NSA." Clint tells her.

"Would he be in the SHIELD database?"

"Should be."

"Alright, I'm sending to Tony so he can add to his database." She smiles over her shoulder. "I don't know why they give you such a hard time."

He shrugs. "I'm an easy target, especially since I'm not here as much as those other yo-yos." He looks at her. "You feeling any less vengeful?"

"Not particularly. Though I guess I should be, with Jess improving in bounds, and Bucky healing quickly." She sighs, closing the screen before her.

"I get it, you know? Having a family, you want to protect them at all costs." He studies her for a moment. "If I were in your position, I'd probably be getting angrier."

"I'm working very hard to stay calm for that family. I'm not helping them by inviting fights. Especially if I can't be sure of winning them." She shakes her head.

"Well if you need to let off a little steam, I'd be happy to join you in the target range." He offers.

Carol smiles, shaking her head again. "I'm more a physical kind of girl and, no offense, I'd break you in half. Jess wouldn't be happy with me."

"Or she'd be super happy with you." He rubs the back of his neck. "I actually mean for you to shoot at targets with your energy beams."

"I know. It's not terribly satisfying. Not like a good punch." She shrugs.

"I get it. Well maybe if they let Jess out, you can practice with her."

"Yeah. Yeah I hope so." Carol runs a hand through her hair. "Sorry, by the way. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I guess I was just so busy trying to keep her alive... Lord, that's a terrible excuse. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing to you." He shakes his head. "I'm the one who fucked up royally."

Carol snorts. "It was a dick move, but I don't believe you did it on purpose. I'm sure I'll do plenty of dickish things for my girls."

"I should have known better than to have used her."

"She'd have helped if you just told her." Carol smiles. "I think that's what's always really gotten to her. That you couldn't trust her."

"I couldn't trust anyone. Only two people knew - Fury and Natasha." 

Carol nods then shrugs. "Limited choices, then. How could any of us know she'd fall so hard?"

"Yeah."

"She still seems pretty fond of you, in conversation, if that's any consolation?" Carol rubs her head.

He nods. "It is, actually. Thanks."

Carol winks. "If you really want to be friends again? Bribe her with British candy. Her favourites are parmaviolets and rhubarb custards. If you can find them."

"I'll do what I can."

"I think. I think the situation with Pietro also offered her a new sympathy for you." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a crappy lesson to learn."

Carol nods. "I believe that was the first crack of her breakdown."

Clint shakes his head. "Is she better? She seems better."

"She's functional. I'm not sure if everything is better up here." She taps her temple.

"Well let's hope her psychiatrist ends up being saner than Bucky's." Clint gives a small apologetic smile.

"Don't remind me." Carol puts her head in her hands. "Bruce recommended this guy."

"Well I guess he'd need to be sure."

She nods. "You'd certainly hope so."

He nods. "I still can't believe Natasha is seeing him. Kind of."

"He's a sweet guy. Funny. Smart. Girls like that."

"Yeah. Just wish he was always like that." Clint hates how much Natasha has suffered because of him.

Carol nods. "I know I wouldn't be happy like that, but she's a big girl and needs to decide what risks she's willing to take."

"Yeah. Doesn't stop me from worrying."

"You always will." She smiles.

He chuckles. "You sound like a parent."

"Funny thing, that." She grins.

"So how do you like being a momma?" He grins back.

Her smile turns soft. "Best thing in the world. You have... Three, right?"

"Yep. Three munchkins. I miss them every time I'm away." He's been considering retiring from the Avengers now that they have more members, but his wife thinks he'll miss it too much.

"Must be really important to you, then, to make sure there's a safe world for them to grow up in."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

She grins. "Thata boy."

"You and Bucky should come visit sometime." His wife, hearing that the couple had just had twins, had been suggesting he invite them. "Nate is just a little older than the girls."

"We'd like that, though maybe not until warmer weather. I don't like taking them out in the cold while they're so little." Carol winks. "Maybe I should say their daddy doesn't like it. He's very protective."

"That I understand. Probably has reverted back to when he'd look out for Steve." He chuckles.

Carol nods. "He's like a big old papa bear."

He laughs. "Yeah, I can see that."

"It's adorable." She smiles then it turns a bit sad. "It's a shame Jess isn't the same way about hers."

He gives a soft smile. "She'll get there. She'll fight like hell to prevent it, but in the end she won't be able to help herself."

Carol hugs herself. "Yeah. Yeah I'm sure you're right. You can't go nine months and not feel something."

"Not Jess. Sometimes I think her problem is that she feels too much." He shrugs.

Carol laughs. "You're right about that. What time is it? I promised her lunch."

He checks. "Just turned 11:52."

"Oh, I should go, then." She stops and suddenly gives him a hug.

It surprises him. He hugs back without a word.

"You're a good man, Clint Barton. And important to this team, and to me. Thank you." She gives him another squeeze.

"You're welcome." He looks at her. "Just how much shit do they talk about me?"

She smiles. "Far more to your face than your back. Mostly just idiot comments."

He snickers. "Alright. That I can handle. And I'll look for those British candies."

"Bribery gets you everywhere." Carol laughs with a wink. "But I really do need to go now. I promised Jess fish and chips from her favourite pub."

"Better go then. Don't want to delay her drowning everything in malt vinegar."

Carol smiles and nods. "You take care."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt arrives at the tower with flowers. He wasn't sure what kind Jess likes, so Foggy helped him pick out some pink roses. Apparently you can't go wrong with roses. He's hoping that Jess will get released and that she's still there if she has.

Jess is still restricted to the tower, but now they've moved her to a proper room. And she has her phone back. She's very much enjoying having space again. And a real bathroom. The bathtub looks divine. And she's allowed to use the gym and the kitchen and everything again. They just want to keep her under observation another week or two to be sure she's not faking. She's celebrating with her first cup of real hot tea in what feels like ages.

Pietro shows Matt up, which is a little weird. But it allows the lawyer to let him know that the papers concerning the baby are ready. Pulling them out of his briefcase, he hands them to Pietro.

"Thank you. I will look over them. Here is Jess' floor. I will stay in the elevator."

Matt takes a couple of steps out. "Jess?"

She sets her tea down on the counter and walks over to offer Matt her hand. "Hello Murdock." She tries not to feel guilty about glimpsing Pietro in the elevator.

"Hello, Drew. These are for you." He holds them out in front of him. "Congratulations on getting out of the box."

"Thank you." There is genuine awe and affection in her voice as she takes the roses. "Come have a seat and I'll get these in some water."

"I hope they're okay. Foggy picked them out." He sits on the couch.

She doesn't have a vase so she spaces them between two tall glasses. "Well, if you go for that language of flowers stuff, pink roses mean affection and admiration." She straightens them and smiles.

"Score one for Foggy." He makes a mental note to thank his friend. "So how are you feeling?"

"Currently drowning in space." She chuckles. "I'm enjoying a cuppa, would like something? Tea, coffee?"

"Whichever is less trouble."

"Well, that would be tea, but there's about twenty types here." She opens the cupboard after turning the kettle on.

"Something cinnamon-y? Or something best in winter."

"Chai?" She offers as she pulls down a mug.

"Perfect." He listens to get a feel for the room.

She puts a bag in the cup and adds water once it boils. "You want milk or sugar?"

"More milk than sugar please."

It takes her a moment then she brings his cup over. Then she goes back to fetch her own and takes a seat next to him. "How's the kitchen?"

"Cold. But petty crime is down. Drugs are still flowing in but not as heavily as before." He takes a sip.

"Good, maybe you can take a little time for yourself." Her knee bumps against his companionably.

"Well there goes my idea for a first date." It's a very dry joke.

"Well, I kinda lost my costume anyway." She smiles and sips her tea. "Carol and I were playing with ideas for a new one. You can help me break it in."

"Sounds like fun." He sips his tea, faintly tasting the paper from the bag.

"Could be. Remind me to make you proper tea, when they finally let me home. This prebagged stuff is rubbish." She puts her cup back down with a sigh.

He chuckles and tells her about tasting the paper. "Most people have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, you completely can." She puts her hand in his wrist. "Once you've had looseleaf, you'll never want to go back. Well, unless the choice is no tea as that simply won't do."

"Not at all." He offers a small smile.

Her hand moves down onto his. "May I show you something?"

The corners of his mouth rise at the consideration - that he sees predominantly with his hands. "Of course."

She guides his hand to her belly, slipping it under her shirt so he can feel the gentle swelling. "I'm starting to show. I didn't realize until Doc Samson pointed it out this morning."

"Wow." He moves his hand, comparing what he feels to his memories of her. "You are. Does that mean you'll be taking Carol's maternity clothes? Or does this call for a shopping trip?"

"Carol didn't get any mat wear, she just moved into Bucky's closet." Jess laughs.

"Really? Huh." He thinks. "I don't think Pietro's or my clothes are big enough for you to do that."

"No offense, but I wouldn't want to wear your suits or his sports gear anyway." She shrugs. "Not my style."

"None taken." He takes his hand back. "Are you going to find out the gender before the birth?"

She leans against him, just enough to be friendly. "I'd like to. Probably at the next ultra sound."

He wraps an arm around her. "That'll be exciting. And a little scary. I imagine each doctor's visit makes it more real."

"It's mostly scary, for me. I was so not ready or prepared for this. I mean, I was on bloody birth control for a reason." She takes a deep breath. "But I can do this."

"You can definitely do this." He gives her a little squeeze.

She rests her head against his shoulder. "I keep questioning myself on this whole thing. But I think I've told you that before."

"You have."

"Sorry, I guess it's been on my mind a lot. That and Carol. Someone attacked Bucky in their home and she didn't even tell me." It's more concern than hurt in her voice.

"She probably didn't want you to worry." He leans his head against hers. "You know how protective she is of you."

"Certain threats to snap your spine do come to mind." She chuckles softly. "I guess it's just weird. It used to always be me saying 'Carol no' and now she's saying it to me."

"Relationships change. It's a part of life. You just hope when it happens that you aren't growing apart." He's thinking of his own relationship with Foggy. It had almost broken their friendship when Foggy learned he was Daredevil.

"I think we are, a bit, but not in an unhealthy way. I'm not afraid of it now." She turns her head so she can nuzzle his cheek. "We're not losing each other, we're just spreading apart to let others in."

"That's a nice way of perceiving it."

Jess wrinkles her nose. "That sounded rather lawyery."

"Well that is who I am. Part of me anyway." He tells her he had been studying to be a lawyer all his life. "My father was determined that I wouldn't have to fight to make a living."

"He was a smart man, though also a fool. We all have to fight, one way or another." Her arms slip around his middle. "When I first woke up, my whole life was tests and fighting. They trained me to kill a man with my bare hands a dozen different ways before I ever saw a book. I taught myself to read during the 5 hour sessions they gave me for sleep."

"You're a remarkable woman."

"Bullshit. Anyone would do the same, to survive." She shifts again. "You're the remarkable one. You turned what most would see as a disability into a superpower."

"I had help. A lot of help." He didn't always want it. "Someone who wouldn't let me pushed me to be more than a helpless blind kid overwhelmed by the world around him."

"You didn't have to listen. You didn't have to become." She gently brushes her thumb over his lips.

"And you could have remained a stooge for Hydra or SHIELD." His brow creases. "This is going to sound really weird, but I'd like to hold off on kissing until our first official date. Is that okay?"

"I'm quite content with this. Unless you're uncomfortable?" She moves her hand to his chest. "For the record, I usually wait on sex with someone I'm actually dating. It's different."

"So the night we met at Carol and Bucky's you weren't planning on dating me?" It's a gentle tease.

"Fuck no." She laughs and teases back. "What would a sexy former spy like me do with a dorky lawyer like you, anyway?"

He gets a sad look on his face. "I'm not dorky."

"You kind of are, but it's adorable." She pats his cheek. "So I've been thinking. Rock climbing."

He laughs. "Okay. Sure. They put you in harnesses, right?"

"Yup. And claiming you fell while rock climbing is a much better excuse for some of your worse bruises than 'I'm a dumb blind' especially since you're clearly not."

"I also use 'I pissed off a drunk guy who had no problem beating up a blind man'."

"Hopefully with different people." She lightly slaps his head.

He smiles. "Of course."

"If you're good." She teases. "You can start using 'my girlfriend forgot the safe word again.'"

That makes him laugh. "I don't know. They may think I'm getting abused by you."

"Please. I'm a girl." Jess snorts.

"Boys can get abused by their partners, too. It's just very under reported." He makes a face. "Too lawyer-y or too very-special-episode?" 

"I'm a private eye, remember? I know these things but I know what people think." She taps his temple. "You wouldn't believe how much I get away with by being female."

"Oh I think I would."

She chuckles. "All the smart agencies train female spies for a reason."

"Women are notoriously underestimated." He agrees.

"So are the disabled." She grins. "We could cause some serious trouble."

He nods. "But let's save that for our third date."

"Deal." She laughs softly before resting against his shoulder again. She knows she's incredibly lucky that this amazing man should give her this chance. It's a little scary, too.

He leans his head on hers. "Oh, I'm supposed to tell you Foggy still wants his lunch date."

"Oh, I plan on it. What does he like?"

"Pretty much anything. But he loves Thai food." He feels for her hand. "Should I be jealous?"

"That's up to you." She takes his hand and twines their fingers. "I'm only doing it to encourage Karen."

Matt gets a thoughtful expression.

Jess looks at him. "What?"

"Nothing." His brow furrows. "Sometimes I wonder if Karen is the right person for Foggy."

"You know? Sometimes that's not really our choice. They'll only know if they try. If they chose not to, well." She shrugs her shoulder.

"I know. It's just me wanting to protect my friend." He jostles her a little. "You know what that's like."

"Yeah, yeah. Barnes is still an asshole. But at least I mostly mean it affectionately now." She smiles. "Mostly."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision texts Wanda and tells her to dress warmly. He'll pick her up in 15 minutes. She doesn't realize until it actually happens that he means it literally. He whisks her into his arms and flies her up through the tower to the roof and into the sky.

"What is this? Vision?" She holds tightly to him, her head against his chest and eyes closed to everything they're passing.

He stops about 40 feet above the tower. "Open your eyes."

She blinks them open and looks up at his face. "This is very high."

"Yes. But it has the best view and soundscape in the city." He nuzzles her hair. "I have you."

"I thought that was your bedroom." She teases before daring a look around.

"I've made a reservation for dinner at The River Cafe. It's supposed to be one of the most romantic restaurants in New York."

Wanda looks back to his face. "This is exciting. But what have I done to earn this spoiling?"

"You have changed your plans for your brother without a single complaint." Vision smiles at her. "I thought someone should concentrate on you for a change."

She smiles back. "He would do the same for me. As I would for you." She tilts her head up to catch his lips.

"True. But I wished you to know that I noticed." He kisses her. "If the height bothers you, you may want to close your eyes."

"Thank you." She closes her eyes and presses her face against his neck.

He flies them to the Brooklyn Bridge before descending down to where the restaurant is. Their feet finally touch the ground just in front of it. "You can open your eyes now."

She does with a smile. "You are too good to me, my love."

His cloak changes into a dinner jacket. Then he offers his arm to take her inside where there is a table for two next to the bank of windows that looks out across the river at Manhattan.

Wanda has a dress and leggings on, but she doesn't feel anywhere near formal enough to be in such a nice place. She looks out the window in awe. "It is a strange city, but beautiful." She reaches for Vision's hand.

"It is not nearly as beautiful as you." He kisses her fingers.

She ducks her head, her cheeks pinking. "I do not know who taught you to be a sweet talker, but you are very good."

"I studied Tony and then do the opposite of what he would do." He smiles, hopeful that she'll find it funny.

Wanda laughs, quickly bringing her hand over her mouth as she does. "Your humour is getting much better. You amaze me, you know that?"

His smile gets much bigger. "That means the world coming from you."

"The way you learn and grow?" She shakes her head. "I fear someday you will outgrow me."

"Never. So much of my growth is inspired by you." The waiter comes then to welcome them, and Vision orders them some wine.

She smiles and grips his hand a little tighter. His acceptance and forgiveness of her has really made her question her worthiness of him lately. He's just so good.

He notices the nervousness. "Is something the matter?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I am just amazed by you."

He thinks perhaps this place is too fancy for her. "I thought after this we could return to the tower and watch television."

"Could we walk for a bit, first? I should greatly like to walk the city holding your hand." She gives a small smile.

"I would love that." The wine comes. He holds up his glass and toasts to her.

Wanda blushes again before sipping her glass. "This is very good, have you been reading on wines?"

"I have taken to account which wines you've liked in the past."

"Brilliant and observant." She leans in to kiss him. "Think you could order for me?"

"I think so." He looks over the menu.

"I feel adventurous, so I wish to see what you pick for me." She folds her hands onto the table in front of her.

He chooses the mushroom Wellington for himself and the duck with lavender and spice crusted skin for her.

Wanda nods her approval. "You are good. Why am I surprised? I already knew you are the very best."

"I am on a quest to be an expert on you."

"I would think this is not difficult." She raises her eyebrows. "You, love, are the mystery. My Vision."

He ponders that. "I am still very young."

"Yes. You have much to experience, so it is hard to decide preferences. Except your preference for me." She winks.

"That was definitely not difficult."

"And it was not difficult for me to see how amazing you are. My only uncertainty was in knowing if you would return my affection." She takes his hand again. "And here I find an affection I do not feel worthy of."

"I can think of no one better." He kisses her fingers.

Wanda smiles. "We should do like mother and father do, take a class to learn something together."

He lights up at the idea. "What would you like to learn?"

"Everything." She laughs. "We can do something new every year. Pottery? Judo? Quilting? Cake decorating? I do not know. What would you like to learn?"

Vision thinks for a moment. "Tango."

"Is that not a drink?" Wanda furrows her brow.

His head cocks to the side as he checks. "Ah. Yes. But it is also a Latin dance."

"Oh. That could be fun." She smiles.

"Was there something in particular you would like to learn instead?"

Wanda shakes her head. "Anything is fine. Anything my Vision wants."

He nods. "Your pottery suggestion was very good. There was a movie that showed how sensual an activity it is when done together."

"I think I saw that one too." She smiles. "I do not think our classes would go like that. Maybe we could take a massage class? That could be sensual."

"I very much like that idea."

She looks up at him, looks slightly sultry. "We could find out about more burlesque classes like you had at father's bachelor party."

He smiles. "That was rather fun. And I bet you would be a natural, much better than I."

Wanda bites her lip. "Like I said, it is your choice. I will do what ever you want." She stresses the words for clear double meaning.

He swallows. "Burlesque it is."

She takes his hand and gently sucks on his first knuckle. "I will ask Bucky for his contact."

The food comes, smelling absolutely delicious. Wanda slowly pulls away with a smile and looks over her dinner. She carefully cuts a small bite and places it daintily on her tongue, her lips wrapping the utensil. "Mmn."

Vision would be satisfied just watching her eat. But given the price of the food, he feels he should eat it.

"You made an excellent choice, love. This is delicious. Would you like to try?"

"I would." He leans forward to take the bite from her fork.

"See? Delicious. Though I can think of one thing better." She winks at him.

He tilts his head. "You are cheeky tonight."

She gives an embarrassed chuckle and looks down at her plate. "I guess I am. I just. I am not certain how else to express ...this."

"This?" He probes.

She looks slightly distressed as she tries to figure out the words. "Admiration? Adoration? Gratitude? Appreciation? Love?" She waves her hand uselessly. It's none of those words but all of them.

He foot rubs against her leg. "You will have to show me later."

She nods with a warm smile. "You know I will." But her food doesn't look quite so interesting now, not compared to him.

They finish their meal quietly. Vision pays and leads her back out into the night. "Would you like to walk here in Brooklyn or back in Manhattan?"

"Why not both?" Her fingers weave between his, and she pulls him in for a slow kiss before they start.

"I could never deny you anything."

Wanda smiles. "I love you." She pulls his arm around her shoulders as they begin their walk.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"You should use me as bait." Bucky tells Carol. "We know they want me. I can wear a tracker or something just in case."

"Suggest that again and I'll break your neck myself." Carol replies as she goes over the maps. They're trying to figure out their base by tracking the sightings and movements.

"It just makes sense." He back-peddles. "Kind of." He sighs. "Shutting up now."

"A) We want all of them. B ) They're not going to buy that you've suddenly changed your mind. C) Carol says no fucking way." She turns to look at him.

"Yeah, I know." He looks at Becky in his arms. "I don't want to go into danger, but I want to be sure you and your sister are safe. But mommy is right as usual."

"Aaaa." Becky replies, reaching up for his nose.

Carol sighs and moves to him, wrapping her arms around him. "When we find their base, we're going to shut them down and who's gonna watch my six?"

"Sam. Not that you need watching." He looks at her, a twinge of fear in his eyes. "We agreed we wouldn't both go on missions."

She pouts. "We did, didn't we? What was I thinking?" She leans in over their daughter to give him a kiss.

"We were thinking our daughters needed some measure of stability." He takes a breath. "You're the stronger one. As much as I want to take that bitch down, it should be you that goes."

"That means you'll be running central control, you know that." She strokes his jaw. "It'll be the only time I let you boss me around."

He grins. "I'll be sure to enjoy it."

"Put Becky on comms. Tony will love it." She laughs.

"Aaaah." Becky agrees.

Lina has other ideas in the play pen. "Eeeeeehhhhh."

"Uhoh, competition." Carol chuckles. "I can't wait until these two start talking and giving us all their little attitudes."

"My poor quiet Lina, are you feeling neglected?" Bucky scoops her up and sits with one girl in each arm. "How close are we to finding their base?"

"Honestly?" Carol shakes her head and crosses her arms.

He scowls. "Tony's super satellites aren't able to pick them up?"

"This isn't like tracking your cellphone. We have some leads, but so far nothing's panned out." She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "But it's okay, I believe in impossible things today."

"Just today?" He teases.

"Well. moreso today." She walks over and takes Lina from him. "Yes, because we learned something amazing, didn't we?"

"Aaaa." Lina agrees.

"And what did we learn?" Bucky asks, afraid he's supposed to know already.

"Matt Murdock is dating Jess Drew. His idea." She kisses Lina's head.

"Seriously?" It comes out in a higher pitch than he expected.

Carol shrugs and makes a helpless face. "He brought her roses and everything."

"Wow." He makes a face then carefully asks a question. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm not thrilled."

"Am I okay with this?"

"You tell me." She sighs and shakes her head. "Jess claims they're taking it slow and really focusing on the relationship aspect."

He nods. "Then Becky and I are cautiously optimistic."

"The last man she actually called the relationship 'dating' with was Clint." Carol points out, almost optimistically. 

Bucky gives a nervous smile. "Well I'm rooting for them. Maybe we should invite them to another dinner."

"Let's let them figure out their dynamic first. Lord knows it may take some figuring." She gives a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah." Bucky huffs out a laugh. "What do you think will come first, them figuring out their dynamic or us being able to have dinner in our house again?"

"Us having dinner." Carol grins confidently. "Give us a week, tops."

"I'm holding you to that."

Carol winks. "I will get you home, Bucky Barnes. And your baby Barneses."

He laughs. "Baby Barneses. I like that."

"Well that's what they are. Lina Barnes and Becky Barnes. Baby Barneses."

"Or the Barnes girls. What do you think?" He asks Becky. "Yeah. I agree. Baby Barneses is cuter."

"They better have Marvel in their hero names, since they've already got your name." Carol threatens playfully as she comes over for a yet another kiss.

"Our name." He kisses her. "They have our name."

"True." She sucks on his lip.

"Hey, Jess's doc. Do you feel like he's good?"

"He seems alright, from the few chats we've had." She shrugs. "Thinking of sharing?"

He shrugs and looks at Becky. "I'm a little gun-shy after what happened with Dr Sofen. But then again she probably screwed me back up." He winks at Becky. "Haven't decided if I should continue or not."

"Well, this guy comes via Bruce, if that helps." She kisses his temple. "But I think you're doing remarkably."

"Yeah. And some nights I get to shoot her in the forehead. So that's a plus." He's talked to Sam a few times. That's helped. But he keeps having the dreams.

She strokes his hair. "I'm here for you. Whole 'til death do us part' thing?"

"Yeah. Just make sure that doesn't happen anytime soon." He kisses her, relishing the taste of her lips.

She nods, keeping their lips touching. "Not til the girls' kids are having kids."

"Deal." He looks up at the screens dotted with sightings of the fake Avengers.

"I know, it seems useless." She follows his gaze.

"Can we tell which of the crimes they stopped were real and which were manufactured?"

"We can guess." She looks back at him. "My guess is they were all manufactured."

He nods. "Okay. Then how are they picking these places? Is it a wide circle around where their base?" He studies the map. "Looks like they've been avoiding Hell's Kitchen for the most part. Good for Daredevil."

"Yeah." She snorts. "But, I mean, they don't make sense." They look at the spray, then she points out the order in which they happened.

"They're trying to make it seem random, but it's not." He tilts his head. "Most of the stuff is happening in Manhattan." His brow furrows. "What if their base is moving?"

Carol considers. "Wouldn't we see it?

"Not if it has helicarrier cloaking technology." He thinks. "Or looks like something we'd expect to see, like a freighter."

"Oh. Huh." She adds it to the list of considerations. "Anything is possible at this point."

He takes a breath and frown. "Sorry. I guess I'm not really helping if I'm adding to possibilities instead of narrowing it down."

"We'll get them." She's determined, and she has a few ideas.

"Could Clint maybe shoot a tracker on one of them?" He figures the archer could do it from far enough away that it wouldn't cause suspicion.

"You reading my mind over there, Barnes?" Carol chuckles. "The other option is to get Wanda close enough to skim it from their mind."

"Ooh. That's even better." He grins at her. "Scary words, doll."

She winks at him. "Scary words, Bucky-bear. I told you, no one messes with my man."

He looks again at the map. "So now we need to figure out where they're gonna be or get notified soon enough that Pietro can get her there before they go."

"That's hard, as they've been so seemingly random." Carol sighs. "But JARVIS is keyed in to them."

"Well if we keep the twins on standby, they can get there next time they show up."

"Yeah." She seems thoughtful. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled about that."

"Makes them an invaluable part of the team." He notes. "They may not be thrilled, but they'll be proud."

She nods. "I just feel like we're putting a lot of weight on Pietro lately. Me, especially."

He rubs her arm. "This is different."

She turns her head to him. "I still don't want to break him."

His brow furrows. "Physically he'll be fine. Emotionally?" He shrugs.

"You don't care about that?" She meets his eyes. "I don't believe that."

He almost glares back. "No, I care. But I don't know how to help with that."

Carol sighs. "That's an excellent point. We can't fix everything."

Bucky sets his jaw. "Exactly. And maybe _not_ trying to help would be better for him."

She nods, her hand going to his cheek. "We do have a lot on our plates. We can just be open, should he come to us."

"Yes. I approve this plan." He offers a small smile.

She pulls close, infants pressed between them, and kisses him slowly.

Sam walks in. "Oops. Don't mind me. I'm just getting my notebook that I left last night and leaving." He walks quietly to the other side of the room.

"Sorry." Carol pulls back with a smile. "You doing okay?"

"Not as well as you two." He smiles at them. "Don't suppose you know when I'll be able to go home?"

"Soon as this is done. I'm hoping end of the week." Carol smiles at him. "Feel free to borrow Bucky as often as you want until then."

"Basketball game? Are we allowed?" Sam asks.

Bucky shrugs. "Probably not to attend, but we can take over a conference room."

Carol shrugs. "Just remember you're on call."

"Yes, Colonel." They say it at the same time.

Carol laughs. "Oh, get out of here, I have work to do."

Sam winks at her. "See you two later."

"Later, Falcon." She waves.

Bucky watches him go. "He would have been really good for Jess."

Carol tilts her head. "He may still get a chance."

He looks at her. "Are you dooming Jess and Matt already?"

"I don't know." She rubs her head. "Guess I'm just looking at what they're starting from... And being a total hypocrite."

"I forgive you." He smiles at her. "Now please catch these jerks so we can go home."

Carol moves to gently place Lina back in the playpen. "I think I might need a bit of inspiration, first."

"Yeah?" Bucky grins and lays Becky in the playpen. He straightens up. "What kind of inspiration?" He approaches her.

"Oh, you know. Something to wake my mind up to look in new directions." She smiles coyly.

"So something out of the box?" His arms wrap around her waist. He kisses behind her ear.

Her arms go over his and she leans against his chest. "That could help."

"Mm-hmm?" He sucks on her neck.

One hand moves up to the back of his head, scratching through his hair. "But you're too old fashioned to think of anything, aren't you?"

"Ever done it while sitting on a desk?"

"Yes." She grins.

He makes a face. "Yeah okay. Me, too. You think of something."

Carol laughs. "You're saying I'm right? You can't come up with something?"

"I'm saying we should take turns thinking of something." He raises an eyebrow.

"Desk chair, me in your lap." She kisses his cheek.

"You've never done that?"

"Okay I have. I'm just warming up, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Not so easy is it." He thinks. After a few moments he smiles. "You're a high powered business woman. I'm the escort your friends got you as a joke."

"Not a far fetched roleplay, honey." But she's smiling. "You're my corporate enemy, you've come to stop a hostile takeover with one of your own."

"We are such a good team." He takes a kiss before pulling away and walking to the door.

"We really are." She laughs and leans against the desk.

He clears his throat. When he speaks, his voice is soft but forceful. "Ms Danvers, I know what you're doing, and I'm not going to let you get away with this."

Carol puts on a playful smirk, also pitching her voice low. "I don't know what you mean, sir. Though I am using that term lightly."

He walks slowly. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you snatching up stock in my company?"

"Snatching? That's such an unkind word." She picks up a pen, dragging the length across her lip. "I prefer to think of it as taking advantage of presented opportunities."

Bucky gets in her face, grabbing the table at either side of her. "And you know all about taking advantage."

Her eyes are hard as she looks at him and she presses her chest against him. "A woman in my position needs every advantage she can get to stay there."

His eyes roam over her. "And what position is that? Ball breaker?"

"How about high bitch in charge?" She jabs his chest with her finger.

He leans in closer. "Is that what you are? And here-" He stops himself. He was about to mention daddy issues. He starts again. "And here I thought you were just a woman who needs to pour all of her sexual energy into business because she can't get laid."

She snorts. "Sex is the only purpose men serve. Once we've mastered artificial insemination and dildo- oh wait. Don't need you." She pushes him back as though to leave.

"Spoken like a woman who can't keep a man." He sneers. "But I don't give a shit about that. I want your claws out of my company."

"How about you get your useless ass out of _mine_?" She raises her eyebrows. "I could buy you out, right now."

"Then do it. Do it, and I'll be out of your life forever." He smiles. "But we both know you won't." He steps closer. "Because as much as you protest, we both know you want a piece of me inside you."

She laughs. "A piece? I want to own you, Barnes. I'll take every inch of you and have you on your knees begging for more."

"You sound obsessed. Maybe you should go home and have a nice cold shower." He points at himself. "Because this is something you can't handle."

Carol grins, deciding she has to cheat at this point. She catches him behind his knees while pushing down on his shoulder to get him on his knees. "I said you were beneath me." She places a foot on his thigh, bringing her crotch to nose height for him.

He looks up at her, nostrils flared. "No wonder you're single."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone." He looks at her crotch. "Isn't that why you're shoving that dried up thing in my face? You're hoping I'll wet it with my tongue?"

"You wish." She grabs his jaw, her thumb pressing past his lips. "It's wouldn't be enough to save your pathetic little company."

He jerks his head away. "It'd be more than you could handle." He shoves her leg away and gets up. "If my company is so pathetic, why do you want it so bad?"

She winks. "I'm going to liquidate your assets."

"Is that how you get your jollies, by destroying people's lives?"

"It is. You wouldn't believe how hot it makes me that you came here to whine. There's not a damn thing you can do about it." She shoves him again.

He grabs her wrists and holds them behind her, his arms wrapped around as they are still face-to-face. "You're a spoiled child. Didn't your parents ever discipline you?"

She struggles against him, though obviously not her full strength. "You wouldn't know the first thing about discipline."

He pulls at her wrists. "I know you need a good spanking."

"You're not man enough to give it to me."

"Oh yeah?" He turn her around and pushes her against the table so she'll fall onto it. He slaps her ass with his hand.

Carol squeaks. "How dare you? You... You... Lowlife imbecile."

Bucky gives her another spank. "Well this lowlife imbecile is going to teach you some manners." He spanks her again.

She gasps. "You barbarian." She's becoming wet, though admitting it would be very out of character.

"You need a barbarian." He spanks her again. "You know what else you need?" He grabs her arm and pulls her up against him and into a hungry kiss.

Her fingers claw over his shoulders. She wants and it's getting harder to stay in character. "You think you can stop me with your pathetic tongue?"

He grins. "Watch me." His fingers unfasten her trousers before slipping inside them.

She lifts her head proudly, closing her eyes to try and fight how good his touch feels. "You are crass. I would never lower myself to... Uh, to..." She moans.

"You don't have to." He pulls the pants down. "You think my tongue is pathetic? That sounds like a challenge." He gets down on his knees and nuzzles her pubic hair.

"Shit." She whispers as her fingers grip his hair. "You wouldn't know what to do with a pussy if you fell into it."

He licks and gives her a soft suck to prove her wrong. "What were you saying?" He kisses her clit.

"Shut up and eat."

Bucky does so slowly. His tongue burrows its way within her.

"Oh fuck, Bucky." Carol whimpers softly.

He pulls away. "Not so pathetic now, huh?"

Carol looks down, giggling and clearly out of character. "I can't do this while you're doing _that_."

Bucky grins back. "Good. Then I can concentrate only on you." His mouth returns to her wetness, tasting it slowly.

"Oh Lord." Carol's head falls back and her fingers tug at his hair.

"Something you need, doll?" He kisses her.

She shakes her head. "I always forget just how good you are at this."

He winks and returns to lovingly eating her pussy. Carol continues trying not to swear. She isn't doing very well. Bucky absolutely loves it. He loves it a whole lot. He loves it so much, he needs to have her. He stands and kisses her lips as he unfastens his jeans.

"Mmn. Couldn't resist?" She giggles as she helps him out of the denim.

"Really couldn't." He kisses her. "Desk or chair. Or wall."

"I'm going to lay across this desk so you can take me from behind."

He nods and reluctantly lets her go. Carol leans over the desk, her ass and pussy nicely presented. His hands run over her ass. He slowly enters her.

"That's it, you know what I like." Carol's hands grip the far edge of the desk, stretching her body out. He thrusts hard even as the babies are starting to fuss. He wants to finish Carol before they decide to go into full crying mode. With that in mind, he picks up the speed as he teases her clit.

She knows exactly what he's doing and is pleased to let him. As he ravishes her, she can feel the pleasure building quickly. "Bucky!" She tries to cut herself off to keep from antagonizing the twins but she can't help the loud cry as she hits orgasm.

Sure enough, the girls start crying. Bucky comes with his own cry. Between heavy breaths, he tells Carol he'll get them. But he needs a moment to collect himself.

Carol chuckles softly. "Let's each take one."

"Yeah. Okay." He pulls away and buttons up his jeans before going to the girls.

Carol fixes her own pants as she follows. "Oh, oh darlings. Why are we crying? Is it because you saw daddy's bum? That makes me cry, too." Carol laughs as she scoops up the nearest girl - Becky.

Bucky laughs even though he should probably pretend to be offended. He picks up Lina. "Are you hungry or wet?" He checks her diaper. "Pee-you. Someone is stinky." He gets the diaper bag.

"Wet? Aww. I hate wet babies." Carol gives Becky several messy kisses. "Icky, yucky wet babies."

"I can see that." He sets the changing pad down and puts Lina on it. "Time to change the babies. We're gonna exchange them for 2 boys, right?" He winks at Carol.

"No way. We trade them for puppies." She laughs.

"Male puppies." He wraps the dirty diaper into a ball and sets it aside as Lina babbles. He's become an expert at changing diapers.

Carol wiggles her eyebrows. "I thought you liked being surrounded?"

"I do." He kisses Lina's foot. "And I wouldn't trade these girls for anything. Right, lima bean? Right."

"How about for each other?" Carol grins. "Either that or get outta my way."

"Come on. It's your sister's turn." He picks up Lina and gets her blankie for her.

"Alright, Becky, let's get through this." She changes her fairly quickly and both diapers go in a bag for proper disposal later. She lifts her daughter with lots more kisses. "What a good girl."

"Are all my girls happy now?" Bucky asks as he gives Lina eskimo kisses.

Becky coos loudly. Carol smiles. "I think that's a yes."

"Good." He leans over and kisses Carol. "Scary words, Carol."

"Scary words, Bucky-bear." She wraps her free arm around his shoulders to hug him close.


	184. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Foggy's turn to threaten Matt's partner. Wanda gets the information needed on the false Avengers, for a price. Carol shows Bucky the ropes.

Loki tries on a navy blue fedora and looks in the mirror. "Does it suit me?" He turns to Steve.

"Actually." Steve adjusts it slightly and nods. "With the right suit? You'd break hearts."

He smiles and checks the price. He's unsure if he should get it. It's nice, but would he really use it much?

"Get it." Steve says, looking at some post cards.

"I don't need it." He puts it back. "Are we going to the post office?"

"I'd like to, yeah." He picks out a few cards. "Anything you want here?"

"Other than you? I saw some baby t-shirts that are darling. I thought for Carol's twins?" He walks in their direction. They have one with a gondola on it.

Steve chuckles. "Those are sweet. Maybe one for Pietro, too?"

"Yes of course." Loki gets three of them. "That's all."

Steve nods and pays for them along with his postcards. "I'm surprised by how little you've wanted to buy over here. Do you really not want anything for the house?"

Loki smiles. "Not really." He takes his arm. "Mainly I want to hang the paintings you'll create from this."

"Well, if you insist." Steve chuckles and puts his hand on Loki's. "There'll be a few." There's already hundreds of sketches in his notebook.

"I do." He gives the arm a squeeze. "Do you want to write the postcards in our room or at the post office?"

"In our room, but I've got a few from the last two cities ready to send." Along with his friends, he's been sending postcards to fans who've entered a contest on his blog.

"With you?"

"In my bag." He nods and pats his side satchel.

"Then it's off to the post office." He smiles. "And then a spot of coffee and hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good." They make the post office quick, popping in and out in as little time as possible. Next they wander until they find a nice coffee shop.

Loki sits with the warm drink in his hands and listens to the people around them talking. There's a different rhythm and melody to it that's easier to identify for not knowing what they're saying.

Steve sits near him, knee touching. He's been especially enjoying the espresso here in Italy. They also got a plate of lovely almond biscotti to share, and he loves dipping them in the coffee to soften them first.

The former god looks at Steve and feels utterly happy. And as the midmorning sun plays over the blond hair and makes the blue eyes shine, Loki gets a goofy smile on his face.

Looking over, Steve smiles. "You're such a dork." He pulls his book out to do more sketching.

"That's why you love me."

"One reason." He chews on a cookie as he draws the street outside.

They hear a sudden boom. The ground trembles beneath them. There's a moment just after when everyone looks at each other in silence and wonders if it's terrorism.

Steve's hand immediately goes to Loki's arm. "What is it?"

Loki sends a duplicate. "There's a building on fire. People are trapped. Confusion. Fear."

"Can you tell what caused it?" Steve's getting up to go.

"No. I'm sorry." He shrugs. "It's a restaurant."

Steve nods and gives Loki a kiss. "Watch my back." He runs to the location to help any way be can.

Loki is behind him though much slower. When he finally arrives, he sees Steve helping to rescue people. The fire trucks are arriving as he walks up to his lover and shoves their bag in his chest. "My turn." He walks into the burning building and uses magic to help diminish the flames.

Steve is looking around to pull more people out. "Loki? "You okay?'

He comes down the stairs with a mother holding a baby and a child. "Fine. Get these people outside?"

"Yeah." Steve guides them outside. Rescue workers are finally arriving. Steve takes the time to explain who they are, and why they're there .

Loki had heard on a podcast that younger children have a tendency to hide during a fire instead of trying to get out. So he searches the building, calling out, using his phone to find the Italian words for come (venga), fire (fuoco), and safety (sicurezza). He gets made fun of for his pronunciation of the last one.

Steve has nothing. "Loki! Loki?" He starts to worry as he does, but focuses on keeping the crowd safe. He knows Loki will claim safety when he's ready.

Loki emerges leading a string of 4 children. A duplicate is bringing up the rear to ensure none get lost. They are all coughing with the smoke.

"Thank goodness." He hugs Loki close as the others are claimed. "You did an amazing thing here today." Steve shakes his head and guides Loki to chair. "Amazing. How do you feel, Lo'?"

He coughs. "Out of breath." He coughs again and wheezes when he finally stops. A medical person comes and gives him some oxygen and a blanket. He nods in thanks.

Steve gently rubs his back. "You good? Everyone out?'

He moves away the mask to speak. "I believe so. I have an illusion looking through the building again to be sure."

"You're a hero, baby." Steve smiles and moves Loki's hair from his face. "A real, honest to God hero. You didn't hesitate for a second."

"Only because I was trying to keep up with you." Loki notes.

Steve shakes his head. "Way ahead of me this time."

Loki decides not to argue the point. "Well now you have something exciting to write on your post cards."

"And you, on your blog." He leans in to kiss Loki's head. "You are amazing."

The compliment makes the former god feel nervous, unsure he'll be able to live up to that expectation. "Take me back to the hotel?"

"You bet. You must be tired after that. Are your lungs okay? Smoke can be nasty." He offers Loki his hand.

Loki removes the mask completely before taking that hand. "They hurt a little." He pulls the blanket off. "A lie down would be nice."

Steve nods. "You don't need to do things like this, you know. Isn't it bad enough I risk myself?"

"Are you telling me you'd rather I didn't help?" He doesn't look at the Captain as he asks this.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki. "You do want you feel is right. I'm just saying you don't have to. I know you and love you anyway."

He nods. "It helps to get my aggression out."

"Okay, as long as you're not doing it to impress me." They start walking back. "Because you could never do more than you already have."

"We're married now. There's no longer a need to impress you." Loki teases.

"Exactly." Steve bumps against Loki. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You better make sure that's a long time."

"Same goes for you, Captain." He takes his arm.

"I promise to do my best." He kisses Loki's cheek.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Foggy is waiting at the Thai restaurant for Jess. He texts her to let her know he's seated in a booth on the far left.

When she shows up, she looks like she could be a model. Knee high boots, leather jacket, and a dark red cowl neck blouse. Her dark hair is piled up in messy bun on her head. "Hey handsome." She smiles as she slides into the seat across from him.

By the time he manages to stand up, she's already sat down. He sits back down. "Wow. You look amazing."

"It's a hobby." She smiles at him and folds her hands on the table. "Ever been here before? The family that runs it only moved here about five years ago." What she doesn't mention is that she was a large part of their journey here.

"I have. It's amazing. Though a little above my pay grade." His eyes go wide. "I don't mind. It's nice to eat nice every so often." He sighs and looks ashamed.

"Well this is my treat, I asked." She winks. "I definitely understand the value in a good meal."

He blushes. "You don't have to." He plays with his soda.

She chuckles. "Oh, I insist." She waves over a waiter and speaks to him in what sounds like fluent Thai. He smiles at her and soon returns with a glass of milky red liquid; Thai iced tea.

Foggy stares at her. "You're very impressive."

"Former spy." She reminds him. "I spent six months in Thailand, for SHIELD, breaking an illegal internment camp."

"Wow. I once spent three weeks in the library studying for a final."

"I'm sure the test was just as hard." She smiles and sips her drink.

"Somehow I doubt it." He gives a nervous smile. "So you and Matt. He says it's an actual try this time."

She looks down, stirring her drink with her straw. "I'd like to think it is. But we've both got our damage, so who knows where that leaves things."

Foggy looks at her, his gaze direct and unwavering. "He's my best friend. Ever since college."

Jess stares straight back at him. "You can do better than that, my best friend threatened to break his spine." The corner of her mouth quirks up in amusement.

He shrugs. "You're a spy. I'm an lawyer. The best I can do is promise to make your life a living legal hell."

"Not really. I'm British." She chuckles softly and reaches for his hand. "I can't promise we'll fall madly in love. I do promise that my focus will be on our emotional relationship not the physical."

He nods. "Good. Because Matt needs emotional stability."

"Yeah." Her gaze goes a bit distant. "I understand we both tend towards sexual relationships instead of intimate. I'm hoping to break that trend for both of us. And whether this dating thing is a good idea or the worst idea, we were friends first and I want to keep that."

"Good." He smiles.

"That goes for you, too, Mr Nelson." She lightly kicks his shin.

He looks a little surprised. "Yeah. Sure. I mean we're definitely friends."

"I'll buy you lunch more often." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Well how can I say no to that?"

"You could, but it would be foolish." She laughs. "But I still need to buy you lunch today."

"Need to?" He's curious.

"Well, we haven't paid yet. Or eaten, for that matter." She laughs.

The waiter comes with their food. Again he stays to talk with her a bit, learning that the man with her is a friend only. He's glad. As he tells her, she is much too beautiful for him. He bows and leave.

Jess's meal looks rather exotic compared to most of what's being served, being served inside actual crab shells, though she eats happily with her chopsticks. "So, if you could travel anywhere? Thailand?"

"New Zealand first. Then Thailand. You? Or have you been everywhere?" He uses his own chopsticks to pick up and eat shrimp.

"Africa, I'd love to climb killy. Carol keeps saying she'll take me, but she's been busy." Jess shrugs.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Her life has been a whirlwind."

"Yeah. I've had to deal with a lot of the debris." Jess shrugs. "Doesn't help my own mess."

He nods. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now or generally?" She looks up.

"Right now?"

"I'm, how do they say it. Hunky dory."

"I always thought that was a weird expression. Hunky dory."

"I love it. It's bril." Jess laughs.

"Bril. Is that British slang?" He pops another shrimp into his mouth.

Jess nods. "Sorry. Would you prefer other slang?"

"No. I like it." He smiles.

"Alright. You should start pulling it on Matt." She winks. "It might really take the piss out of him."

He tries it. "Bril. That's bril."

Jess laughs. "Very good."

"Well I always was a quick study." He grins sheepishly. "Well, kinda quick."

"Compared to what?"

"Matt mainly."

"That asshole doesn't count in anything. He's inhumanly determined." Jess laughs.

Foggy nods his agreement. "It's like becoming blind made him more focused and needing to prove himself."

Jess nods too. "His dad, too. I think his dad is a big influence."

He agrees. Then he leans in. "Is it true you don't remember anything before you were 18? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

She also leans in. "That's completely true, why?"

"Most people are screwed up by their childhood experiences. But you don't have any." His brow furrows as he thinks about it. "You aren't an android are you?"

"No, I bleed." She chuckles. "I'm shaped by my first years with Hydra and SHIELD."

"That sucks. It's a wonder you haven't gone on a murderous rampage." He says it casually.

Jess wiggles her eyebrows. "I take Carol's advice and punch things once in a while."

"Just promise not to punch me." He smiles warmly.

She gives him a salute. "As long as you're not doing anything stupid."

"Oh great." He sighs. "I'm doomed."

"You're fine, Matt can totally take me."

"If you say so." He smiles at her. He points to his food using the chopsticks. "This is really delicious."

"You've caught me, I'm lying. I can even take him in red pyjamas." She smiles sweetly back and takes another bite. "These guys are fantastically authentic. I only agreed to give them the money to open if they promised to make everything just like home."

Foggy nearly chokes. He grabs his soda and drinks. "Sorry. You gave them the loan to start this restaurant?"

"It wasn't a loan." She continues eating as though nothing had happened.

"So you're an investor. Wow. You're full of surprises." His eyebrows go up. "Spying is lucrative?"

Jess shrugs. "I'm no Tony Stark, but I've got some to play with."

"That's nice." He continues to eat the last of his lunch. "Until Steve Rogers put us on retainer, we were never sure if we'd have enough to make our payments."

"I'm glad he did. I suppose, in a way, I might never have met you if he hadn't." She folds her chopsticks neatly and sets them down.

"Yeah. He's pretty incredible right?" He's completely sincere. "I mean you don't think he could ever live up to the hype. But then you meet him, and he freaking exceeds it."

"I admit, I've only met him a few times. I don't generally go to Avengers functions. Not exactly that type." Jess winks. "But he does seem very patient. I'm not exactly a fan of his partner, though."

"Loki? Loki can be very charming. He kind of reminds me of you actually." He makes a face when he realizes he probably shouldn't have said that.

"I find him arrogant. He thinks he can charm his way out of anything." She pauses. "I may have threatened him the last time we met, though in my defense I'd just found out I was pregnant and was pretty upset."

"You may have? You aren't sure?" He can guess that she did indeed do it.

"Well, you know." She shrugs.

"You're a former spy who doesn't remember her childhood or formative teenage years. He's an alien prince who tried to take over the planet and did a complete 180, even becoming mortal for someone he loved." He lets that sink in. "So no, I don't know."

She considers. "Imagine you're doing something nice, as a surprise for Matt, and some asshole comes in and does it for you without so much as acknowledging you or saying anything. Then, when you try to make nice and ask him to do a little something special to finish it up, he gets nasty because you aren't immediately thanking him for going out of his way."

He gives an empathetic smile. "I can see him doing that."

"That was when I threatened him. I mean I was already upset anyway and that just..." She shakes her head.

"Sent you over the edge?" He offers. "Well it's good he's no longer evil. Otherwise you might be a frog."

"I'd like to think I could've broken his neck before he managed that." She sticks out her tongue.

He holds up his hands. "Look, between Gandalf and the balrog, I gotta go with Gandalf."

"Just because he's a demigod while the balrog is an artificial construct raised in darkness?" Jess shakes her head with a smile. "I just outed my inner nerd, didn't I?"

"I think I love you."

"Careful." Jess giggles. "But yeah, all about a good book."

"Oh man. Those books were definitely part of my wonder years." He leans forward and starts a conversation about The Lord of the Rings and what they say about the industrial world.

Jess is easily able to follow, adding her own commentary about the insinuations of the desolation of war, which leads her into the Silmarillion and Tolkien's other works.

As that leads into how living through two world wars influenced Tolkein's writing, Foggy stops and looks at her. "You know, if it doesn't work out with Matt... I mean I know I'm way out of your league but... You are like the perfect woman."

She laughs again. "You sure that won't break the bro code or something?"

"He can deal." Foggy replies with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure you'll know just how imperfect I am, should that happen." She raises her hand, signaling the waiter to bring her usual dessert.

He leans back in the booth. "So what else do you like other than good books?"

"I like shopping. Carol almost always gets me to pick her clothes out." Jess grins. "And while I'm not huge on TV, I like cartoons, Downton Abbey, and Doctor Who."

"Nice." He smiles at her.

"Apparently I'm also into asshole lawyers with a heart of gold." She winks.

"Who are also blind?" He drinks his soda.

"That is the current leaning." She smiles. The waiter returns and presents them with a plate of bananas that have been dipped in batter, fried golden brown, and served in coconut cream.

It makes Foggy's mouth water. "That looks delicious."

Jess nods. "I promise, this is the best thing you will ever stick in your face." She takes a spoon and holds it to his mouth.

He seems to be a little nervous as he leans forward. He takes the bite. "Mmm." He chews. "Mmm. That's amazing."

"I get it every time I'm here." She takes a bite of her own and her face can only be described as orgasmic.

It's enough to make the lawyer blush. He picks up his own fork and has another bite. "I hear you're having a baby."

Her face instantly sours. "That's not a great train to follow if you want this date ending on a good note."

He give an exaggerated nod. "Have you seen the new Star Wars movie?"

"No, I've been sick." She shrugs. "Carol promises to go a second time so I can, but I might just wait for bluray."

"I would suggest seeing it in a theater. Unless you don't particularly like Star Wars."

She shrugs. "Carol's made me watch them all but I'm not a huge fan."

He nods. "I'm more of a Star Trek guy myself." He gives the Vulcan salute then quickly drops his hand.

Jess chuckles. "I am embarrassed to admit I've not bothered watching those yet."

"Well you have something to look forward to." He suggests watching the reboot movie first even though he doesn't love it.

"So my perfect woman status isn't revoked? You just plan to take my star trek virginity?" She jokes.

He blushes. "Only if you consent."

She reaches over to take his hand. "I would be honoured."

To say that gets him flustered would be an understatement. "Okay."

"Is there a name for that delightful shade of red you're becoming?" Jess teases.

"I believe it's called magenta."

Jess laughs. "I'm not sure you could handle me, Foggy love. Perhaps fate was being kind to have me meet Matt first. It was worried you might explode."

He laughs with her. "Yeah. Probably."

"Don't worry, I hear there's someone you like better than me anyway." She waves to the waiter, letting him know they're done.

He nods. "Karen."

The waiter comes over, having Jess sign the bill. (She's taking her payback all in dinners) then Jess takes Foggy's hand to lead him out. "I have something for you that you really ought to give to her."

His brow furrows slightly. "Okay."

They walk out to her car and she pulls him close. "Remember it is highly important to give this to Karen." She grasps his head between her hands for a soft kiss.

He kisses back for the duration. "I'll be sure to give it to her."

"Very important." She pats his cheek. "Need a ride back?"

"I'd love one."

"Cool, hop in." She opens the door for him and goes around to the driver's side. "Carol says my yaris is the best spy car ever because it's so uncool no one would suspect me."

He laughs. "It's not uncool. I like it."

"Thank you. I thought it was a proper sized car for a busy city." She winks as they start off, she's clearly a fearless driver. Probably why Carol won't let her drive with the twins.

Foggy, a veteran of cab rides, is unfazed by all of the weaving. "Where did you learn to drive?"

"Germany. Why?" She looks over.

"Just curious."

"First year I can remember, I went between England and Germany for various trainings and tests."

"Wow. You've traveled a lot more in your short life than I have." He can't imagine what that would have been like.

"I've probably killed more people than you'll ever want to, too." She points out. "I've probably filled more test tubes of blood than you have in your body."

His eyebrows rise. "Calm down, Hannibal Lecter. I get it. You aren't James Bond."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to say that it hasn't exactly been all fun and games. Quite the opposite really. I've been places but I enjoyed very few." She smiles sadly.

"Well you should change that. Go on vacation." He smiles at his idea. "Go somewhere totally not exotic. Like a farm or something."

"I have a friend with a farm." She tilts her head. "But I'd much rather sit on a beach in my bikini with an umbrella drink."

"Then you should do that. But like in New Jersey or Martha's Vineyard." He suggests. "But definitely not Rio or the Caribbean."

She gives him a look. "My best friend is a pilot. Plus, you know, flies. Going places is very convenient. And then I grant the world two bikini bodies."

"Is this the same friend that just had twins?" He gives her a pointed look. "May not be so convenient anymore."

"Yeah, fine. I've still got other resources. But I only left SHIELD a few years ago, I'm just getting comfy in New York." She pulls up near his office.

"The important thing to do is to do what makes you happy." He opens the door. "Are you coming in to see Matt?"

She considers for a moment. "I suppose that would make me happy."

"Awesome." He gets out and waits for her on the sidewalk.

She joins him and takes his arm. "Thank you for a lovely lunch, Mr Nelson. Shall we make this a monthly thing?"

"I should be thanking you." He gives her arm a squeeze. "I'd love to male it monthly. But my treat next time. How do you feel about McDonald's?" He quickly adds. "That was a joke."

"Good, their chips are lousy." Jess chuckles as they move up the stairs.

When they walk in, Foggy says loudly. "Matt, you have a visitor!"

Jess elbows him.

Karen gives him a look. "Foggy, do we need to have another talk about drinking during lunch?"

"Apparently so." Matt stands at the entrance to his office. "Hello, Jess." He holds a hand out to her.

"I assure you he was very good, miss Karen." She gives Foggy's arm a squeeze, then walks to take Matt's hand. "Hello Murdock."

"Good lunch?" He steps back and pulls her into the office.

"Nice. We ate at my friend's restaurant. You might like it." She steps close to him.

"You certainly smell good. Thai?" He's looking at her, but his eyes seem to focus beyond.

She nods, then. "Yes. It's owned by the family I lived with when I worked in Thailand. They emigrated for their safety, with a little help from SHIELD."

"That's nice." The corners of his mouth rise. "I was wondering, are you free Friday night?"

She plays loosely with the panels of his jacket. "I'm on call for the Avengers mission, but free all week otherwise. Why? Are you plotting my demise?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a date."

"I could do that." Jess smiles.

"Good. I thought we could have dinner, maybe go listen to a band." His head tilts. "That's proper for a date, right?"

She slides her hands along his waist to slip her fingers into his pockets. "I couldn't tell you. The only man I properly dated was Clint Barton and that mostly consisted of pizza and beer."

His hands slide up her arms. "Hmm. Maybe we can Google it."

"We could. Or we could just do things we enjoy together." She takes a slow breath and shuts her eyes.

He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Aren't you off fighting for a while?"

Jess tilts her head to whisper back. "My pregnancy isn't high risk like Carol's was. I shouldn't push it, but exercise is good for me."

Matt smiles. "Maybe after the music we can get you that exercise."

"You really know how to charm a girl." She takes a breath of him in. "Sure I have to wait for that date to kiss you?"

"I'm sure. Unless it's too much for you." There's a teasing smile on his lips.

"I _am_ an addict." She settles for kissing his ear.

"Then you better go before the craving becomes too much."

"You cruel man." She kisses his cheek as she pulls away. "I'll let you know what happens with the mission."

"Friday. Pick me up at 8." He swats her ass as she leaves. "Lucky shot."

"I'm flipping you the bird." She laughs as she leaves, though she doesn't actually bother. She gives Foggy another hug on her way out.

"Next month. My treat." He reminds her with a point.

"Yeah, yeah. You watch that idiot in the glasses for me. And Karen?" She looks over. "You're the smart one here, you keep both these assholes on the straight and narrow."

"I try." Karen is still not a fan of Jess' no matter what the boys think of her.

As Jess heads out, she feels good. Hopeful. Even if everything else falls down around her feet, she has this little island and she will fight to keep it.

Foggy walks nervously up to Karen. "Uh, Jess gave me something to give to you." He bends over and kisses her softly. "Sorry." He turns and rushes to his office.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The Vatican is everything and nothing like Steve expected it to be. They do manage to catch a mass in Latin, though, which is a nice reminder of his life before the war.

Loki looks around and marvels at the complete indoctrination of the people. They all know when to stand and sit and kneel. They respond back en mass at specific times. The pure theatricality of it is amazing.

They go through the museums and archives after. Steve deeply appreciates the art and explains to Loki about the pope who chopped the penises off all the statues to replace them with fig leaves.

"Seems excessive." He leans over. "Perhaps I shoukd put all the penises back."

Steve chuckles. "But the story is half the fun."

"I you say so, starlight." He looks at the statue in front of them.

As they continue to see all the art and wealth around them, Steve can't help but think of the corruption that had infiltrated even faith. He frowns, feeling the weight of humanity around him.

Loki notices the change in mood. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking." Steve looks up. "No matter how much good there is, there is always evil. It eats away at it like maggots in cheese, unseen but slowly spoiling all."

Loki takes his hand and runs his thumb over the skin. "It is the way of things. You cannot have one without the other - good and evil, light and dark, order and chaos. Besides, whether something is evil or not generally depends on one's perspective."

Steve nods and pulls Loki into his arms. "This world is so beautiful. I wish it could just be that. No tears at Pietro's child, no worry for our friends' well being."

"But then the world wouldn't be as beautiful as it is." He kisses the artist's cheek. "If there was no pain, our lives would never have crossed."

"That would be the greatest travesty." Steve rests his head against Loki's.

"I agree." He takes a heavy breath. "The sacredness of this place is too stifling. Take me somewhere profane."

"We'll walk back out to Rome, but there is no way we're missing the Sistine chapel."

"No, we can't. I suppose I'll have to be content with my own small profanity." Loki gives Steve a soft drawn-out kiss. "Mmm. Better. Lead the way, starlight."

They find the chapel and look up at its famous ceiling. "Shit."

Loki laughs at his outburst. "You'll have to do some penance for that, won't you?"

"Shut up." Steve steps forward to get a better view.

The former god stays with him, making sure he doesn't bump into anything. Then he allows himself to look up. It is astounding. "Your people are capable of such beauty."

Steve agrees. "It lives and breathes."

Someone bumps into Loki. He grabs the girl's arm and holds her fast. "Pickpocketing at the Vatican? Shameful."

The girl speaks in Italian as she struggles against his hold. She starts to get louder, getting people's attention.

Loki puts a finger to his lips, and the girl's voice stops working. He holds out his hand.

She glares at him as she continues to try to pull away.

"Fine." He grabs her bag and hands her to Steve. Then he starts going through the bag. There are wallets, passports, cash, credit cards. Loki calls out the names of the owners as he pulls them out. "Jacob Isaacson. Inke Schroeder. Vern Jeffries." Some rush over to claim their items. Others do not answer, probably left or were elsewhere when their items were stolen.

"We can return the lost items to the police." Steve looks down at the girl. Question is if she goes, too."

Loki looks at her. He snaps his fingers, returning her voice. "I leave that to you. She does have skill though." He pockets the ID and the few Euro she took from him.

Steve considers it, then he leans down and tells the girl to run, in his broken Italian. He doesn't know her life, doesn't know why she's on the street. He'll let her go, today.

"Vatican police or Roman?" Loki asks with a soft smile.

"She's just down on her luck." Steve takes Loki's hand. "You've been down, Bucky has. I'd like to think someone gave each of you a chance to come home."

"You don't have to explain it to me." Loki takes his hand.

Steve nods and kisses his cheek. "I'm so glad you found your way home to me."

"So am I." They take one last look at the ceiling before finding the police. After turning in the stolen items, they find themselves another little cafe so Steve can sit and draw for a while. It's almost become a ritual for them.

Loki takes pictures, people watches, and has started to write in a notebook he got in Paris. Often he watches Steve and smiles.

Steve glances up at his husband. "You've been so happy here."

"There's only us. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm just worried about going home. It's getting closer. Will you stop smiling?" Steve pouts.

"Sometimes. But it will return." Loki assures him.

Steve reaches for his hand. "I love you."

"And I love you." Loki's head tilts as he looks at Steve. "You have not been as happy. You can never fully get away."

"No, I can't." Steve smiles sadly and ducks his head. "I guess it's just who I am."

"It is. And it's fine." Loki lowers his head to get a better view of Steve's face. "I still love you."

"I know. You're my strength." Steve looks up at him.

He smiles back. "More espresso?"

Steve chuckles. "You know it. I don't know if I'll be able to go back to drip coffee at home."

"Poor starlight." Loki pouts.

"We'll have to get an espresso machine." Steve winks.

"Of course."

"What about you? What does my Loki need?"

"You. Just you. With me completely for at least 30 minutes a day."

"Easy." Steve smiles and squeezes his hand. "Plus I'll be happy to make you breakfast every day."

He nods. "Not necessary."

"But my purest pleasure. That way I know at least your day starts well. I'm going to miss cooking for the twins." He smiles softly.

Loki squeezes his hand. "Our house will be full again soon enough."

"Full of beautiful Loki babies."

Green eyes drop. "We'll need to deal with these fake Avengers before we get started."

Steve shakes his head. "Not our problem. We're on vacation." It's like he's trying to convince himself.

"No. We're on honeymoon." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Steve grins. "So you're going to take me for a nice dinner then screw me senseless?"

"Something like that. Perhaps I'll put that gold make-up on again."

"I would not complain. We could play Pharaoh and slave." Steve raises his eyebrows.

"Mmm. I like it."

Steve leans in. "Dress me in a loincloth, maybe a little eye make up, whip me if I'm bad."

Loki bites his lip. "Keep talking like that, and I'll have to take you into the bathroom."

"Oh? Am I bad?" Steve gives an innocent look.

"Only in the best way possible."

Steve finishes his espresso and folds away his sketchbook. "All yours."

"Dinner first? Or a walk." Loki asks.

"Whatever master wishes." Steve winks.

"Master wishes for his man's stomach not to growl." Loki teases.

Steve laughs. "Then you'd better find me something to eat."

"Grab your things then." Loki does the same then stands and holds out his hand.

Steve takes Loki's hand as soon as he's ready and they step out. "I've been thinking about Matt lately, thanks to Bucky's updates, would it be weird if I called him?"

"A little. But who cares?" Loki shrugs. "If you wish to call him, call him."

"It's probably stupid, but we spoke about Jess the last time we talked and Bucky's been saying how she tried to kill herself and is getting treatment and all that." Steve sighs and shifts closer to Loki.

He sighs. "Let's return to the hotel. I can find a restaurant while you talk."

Steve nods. "I guess I'm still trying to process that. I just can't imagine it." His arm goes around Loki protectively.

"That's because you grew up knowing how precious life is." He thinks about his own childhood. "That isn't true for all of us."

Steve kisses Loki's head. "I can't imagine the pain that could drive one there. And I hope no one I love goes there."

"It takes a lot." Loki shakes his head a little to banish the memories. He thinks to himself that he's already no longer smiling.

"I'll keep you safe." Steve promises softly.

"Keep yourself safe please."

"I'll do my best." He kisses Loki's head again.

A short walk later, they get to the hotel. Loki goes to the bathroom first then uses the wifi to search for a restaurant.

Steve sits beside him and gives him a kiss. His hand rests on Loki's leg as he makes his call.

The familiar calm voice answers. "Steve, please tell me you don't need a lawyer on your honeymoon."

"No, I'm just being a worrier. Bucky's been keeping me more or less updated on everything going on and he mentioned Jess has been... Unwell." Steve takes a deep breath. "I kind of got from our last conversation that you were somewhat close, so I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay."

Matt knows he shouldn't be surprised by the call, but he is. "It was rough for a while, but Jess is doing better. We're supposed to be going out on a date tomorrow."

"Oh. That's good. But I thought you weren't interested that way?" Steve's quite confused.

"I wasn't. But I thought I'd take a chance. It seemed to work for you." He notes.

"Quite well." Steve smiles over at Loki. "I suppose the situation probably gave you a bit to think about, too."

"It did." He goes quiet. "I cut off that part of myself for a while. But I've realized it's time to move on."

"Good luck, though I hope you don't need it. I'm here if you need an ear or just something to punch, okay?"

"Thanks. How's the honeymoon?"

"Very good. Loki looks like he's in heaven. Well. Except when I'm calling home like a worried mom." Steve chuckles.

"Then you should stop doing that." Matt advises. "Give Loki my best."

"I will." Steve pauses before hanging up. "Take care of yourself, right? It is okay to let others take care of you, too."

"I've been slowly learning that. Good bye, Steve." Matt hangs up before Steve can say more.

Steve puts his phone away. "It's like he was trying to get rid of me." He leans in to start mouthing along Loki's neck.

He tilts his head to give him more room. "Perhaps because you're on your honeymoon."

"Maybe." Though part of him thinks it's due to his talking about Matt's lovelife. Still, it's his own that he's worried about now. He gives a long lick along Loki's jugular.

"Do you feel culinarily adventurous or no?"

Steve nips Loki's chin. "I'm up for anything, as long as you're my appetizer."

"I thought I was dessert." 

"Yup." He kisses along Loki's jaw.

"Welcome back to the honeymoon, starlight." Loki kisses Steve slowly.

"Mmn." He pulls back softly. "It's much easier to focus when I'm not worried."

"I'm glad."

"What would you say to my pussy now and my ass for dessert?" Steve's fingers stroke Loki's cheek.

"I'd say yes." Loki takes his hand and kisses the fingers. "Do I get to eat your pussy?"

Steve lifts his eyebrows. "You can do whatever you want with it. It's all yours."

He kisses the fingers again, this time adding magic that changes his love into a woman.

Steve sighs softly as she feels the transformation. "Since we're in Italy, maybe I should be Venus and you should be Mars?" Steve teases as she climbs onto Loki's lap for long, slow kisses.

"For appetizer, I think I'd like to be ourselves if it's all the same to you." His hand lift up her shirt.

She helps him remove it. "If that's your wish, I'm happy with it."

"It is my wish." He kisses along her neck.

"Mine is to make you happy." She starts tugging at his shirt, now.

He lifts his arms so that she can remove his sweater.

"You wear too much." She points out as she tosses it to the floor.

"I'm human now. I get cold." He kisses her. "Especially in winter in the northern hemisphere."

She starts unbuttoning his shirt. "That's no excuse for not being naked when I want you."

"I have no excuse."

"I'll forgive you. Is only because I get to undress you myself." She kisses his chest while pushing his shirt off. Loki stands and turns. He places her on the bed and unfastens her pants. Steve chuckles and wiggles out of them before sliding back on the bed, spreading her legs as she gently strokes one thigh.

"Far more beautiful than any art I've seen." He kneels and kisses from the side of her knee up her thigh.

Steve sighs softly, her fingers moving to his head. "My Loki, how you spoil me. And how you inspire me."

Long fingers slip beneath the underwear and pulls them off of her. He licks her slit.

"Loki." Her free hand curls into the bedding.

"Mmm." His objective is to get her as aroused as possible. He uses his mouth and fingers to get her there.

She's soon making small needy noises as she tugs lightly on his hair. "Lo'. Lo'!"

He rises with a predatory smile. He leaves her to get a condom. She whines softly when he leaves.

"Poor baby." He stands where she can see and unfastens his slacks. Then he turns around. They drop, revealing his ass.

"Fuck." She definitely enjoys the view. "I think I'm getting the bed wet now."

He's putting on the condom. "Don't want that going to waste."

"Better not take too long, then. I'm really turned on." She licks her lips.

Loki turns around and gets on top of her.

Steve takes a deep breath in. "Hi."

"Hi." He kisses her, entering her just as his tongue makes its way into her mouth.

She moans against his lips. Her arms wrap around his back, nails digging in. Her thighs give him a gentle squeeze.

Loki moves smoothly, deeply. "My beautiful starlight."

"My, my night sky." Loki has wound her up so much already, she's not sure it'll take long.

He sucks on her neck and kisses her beautiful breasts.

Steve gasps, fingers pressing deeper. "So good, baby. I'm close."

The thrusts become harder even as they quicken. "Come, love."

She gasps again. "Yes, yes. Loki." She cries out loudly, her body trembling in its pleasure.

It takes a few more thrusts for Loki to join her.

Steve starts giggling even as she tries to catch her breath. "Oh, that's so fun."

He lifts his head and looks at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I enjoy you." She smiles and taps his nose. He kisses her again. She returns it, sucking on his lip. "I love you."

"I adore you." He smiles. "You and your damn long eyelashes."

Steve flutters them for Loki.

He groans and peppers her face with kisses.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As they rush her into medical, Wanda is only semi-concious. She's pale and beaded with sweat. The partial arrow shaft sticking out of her shoulder is surrounded with blood that has soaked through her shirt and jacket.

Pietro is at her side, her hand in his. "You are not allowed to leave me. Do you hear?"

"It's just. Just." She clings to Pietro in her moments of clarity.

'I am here.' He tells her mentally.

The doctors rush her to an operating table so they can start working. Wanda screams and passes out when they pull out the arrow to start working. They have to to strip away her clothing so they can get at the wound.

Carol rushes in as they're working and goes straight to Pietro. "Are you okay?"

Vision arrives just as Pietro is about to use his power to get to his sister. "You'll contaminate the OR. We must wait."

Pietro looks from Carol to Vision. "How can you be so calm?!"

"It is only an outward appearance. Inside, I am frightened. But showing that will not help Wanda." Vision explains.

"I've had worse injuries, back before. She only looks bad because of the shock." Carol explains. "They'll stitch her up, and it'll heal up good as new in a couple weeks."

Pietro says nothing. He does not trust her or the doctors. He will not trust that Wanda will be okay until she says so herself.

Carol rubs Pietro's shoulder. "I could bring Jess, if it would comfort you?"

"No. It would not."

"Okay."

He chews on his lip as he waits. 'Wanda, I am here. Vision is, too.'

They watch in silence as the doctors work and, sure enough, she's patched up fairly quickly. They're told that they can join her and that she will likely wake soon. Pietro is with her before the doctor finishes speaking.

It takes another few minutes, then Wanda's mind wakes up slightly before her eyes flutter open. 'I am cold.'

He gets a blanket and covers her, tucking the sides in around her as Vision watches.

Wanda blinks and looks up at Pietro. "That hurt. You are terrible body guard."

"I caught 4 out of 5."

She chuckles and shifts, groaning from pain in her shoulder.

Carol smiles at them both. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. You're off the mission to recover. Obviously."

Vision takes Wanda's hand. "Were you able to learn anything?"

Wanda uses the connection to give him the information. "I do not care for these people."

"Nor do I." He uploads the information to JARVIS.

"Me either." Carol chuckles, arms crossed. "I guess we'll get Vision and Pietro to take Bullseye down for you?"

Wanda rests against her pillow. "That is up to them."

Pietro gives a short nod. "I will capture him in his own bow."

Carol nods. "Alright. I better get to work then, so you can do that tomorrow." She gives each man a pat on his shoulder before heading out.

"Do you need anything?" Pietro asks his sister.

"Faster brother." She teases as she reaches up to him with her good arm.

He looks down feeling ashamed. "I am sorry. I should have protected you better." He tears up. Lately he feels like he's been doing everything wrong.

She pulls him into a hug. "I should have paid attention, shielded. But she was supposed to be alone."

"I was supposed to protect you."

"You did. He would have killed me."

"He almost did."

Vision assures him the arrow was not near any vital organs.

"And you got me back so fast." Wanda adds.

"It was the least I could do."

Wanda grips his hand. "You saved me. Thank you."

He nods, frowning. He feels like he should go but can't make himself leave. She kisses his hand. She looks to Vision with a smile. "You knew I would be fine, yes?"

"I did." His brow furrows. "And yet I was still worried. I found it curious."

"It is from love." Wanda tells him. "This is why I always worry for Pietro."

"I see."

Wanda finally lets go of Pietro to reach for Vision. "My love."

He sits on the bed and takes her hand. "My darling."

"You will watch each other for the fight, yes?" She looks back and forth.

They both agree. Neither wishes to be the one to break her heart.

Wanda smiles. "I love you. Both. Each his own way.

"We know. And we love you." Vision tells her.

Wanda smiles. "I am tired and sore, but you here makes it better."

He pets her hair. "Then we will not leave until you send us away."

Pietro is jealous of how calm and peaceful Vision is. His own stomach is in knots, and his mind is bouncing around in guilt. But Wanda tugs them both closer, even if it pains her to use the arm she reaches for Pietro with. Her mind touches his with gratitude and love. "Pietro is always saving me. It is a pity I never return the favour."

"This is not true. Vision saved you in Sokovia when I could not." He reminds her.

"Because you were busy saving Clint." She sighs and squeezes his hand. "No more talk of past. I have my two darlings with me and I can heal."

He nods and rests his head so that it is touching her side. Now he knows how she had felt. He regrets causing her such pain.

Her mind reaches out to his with warmth and love. Then she looks up to Vision. "You have not kissed me once. Are you not happy I am alright?"

He blushes ever so slightly. Them he leans over and kisses her. "I did not want to be presumptive." He kisses her again.

"Always kiss me." She assures him.

"I will." He kisses her again.

Her hand touches his cheek. "When you go to fight these people, you must be safe my love. And watch my brother, as I cannot. It would be much greater wound if either of you is hurt."

Vision nods. "I will."

"I love you." Her voice is firm. "So much."

"Rest now, my love." Vision tells her.

"Stay near." She requests as she shuts her eyes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha is on the phone with Bruce when the information comes in. "We may have just gotten a break. I'll let you know later if I can make it out to you this month after all."

"Alright, be careful. I love you."

Tony is already pulling up maps and plans and focusing his satellites as Carol rushes in. "Tell me we can take these sons of bitches down."

"Working on it." Tony tells her. A map of the layout is forming on the screen even as they speak.

Natasha studies it.

It's an old army base, located underground a few miles outside the city. The area around it looks empty. "Little chance of civilian injury, good." Carol's eyes move over it, looking for weaknesses.

"It'll be hard to approach without alerting them." Natasha narrows her eyes. "Might be better to fight in the open anyway."

Carol nods her agreement. "But it doesn't hurt to get what advantage we can. How do we feel about a dawn approach?"

"Works for me." Natasha looks at Tony. "Can you stay up that long?"

"Is the pope Catholic?" Tony scoffs.

"The current one?"

Carol chuckles. "We'll alert the others. Let's block off this East entrance with an explosion. That leaves only the North so we can direct the fighting."

Natasha nods. "I'll spread the good news."

"Great. Everyone sleep while you can and get ready. I'll prep Bucky for central command. JARVIS, call my husband?" Carol keeps her gaze on the screen.

"He'll be in when he's finished changing your infants."

Natasha heads out, sending out a secured text to the active Avengers.

A few minutes later, Bucky arrives. "Sorry. The girls demanded attention. What's up, Colonel?"

"Come here. We gotta make sure you know how all the tech works." Though the close she pulls him isn't work close.

He gives her a cocky smile. "You gonna teach me pool next?"

"Maybe." She gently kisses him. "First, though, I need you to remember these guys are smart. They might send someone here while we're all there."

He nods, becoming all business. "Got it. Is someone going to be here with me?"

"Just Wanda, and she's injured." She runs her hands over his chest. "Plus JARVIS, of course. There's no where safer."

He nods. They discuss the logistics and the layout of the base. Bucky takes it all in. At one point he holds up a finger. "And just so we're clear on the objective - we catch or kill all of the fake heroes and any partners as well as gather a much data as you can about who's brainchild this was."

Carol nods. "Think you can handle central control? Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. How do you control who hears you?"

"Oh, here." She shows him the controls, explaining how JARVIS will mark them for him once everyone's got headphones. "We're lucky to have such a smart system."

"Yep. I certainly don't want anyone listening as I give you comm sex." He winks at her.

Carol giggles. "You are terrible." She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him close.

He pulls her into his lap. "Gotta keep you on your toes." He kisses her. "Is Jess helping in this one?"

"Yeah, we can use the manpower and I think she's stable enough. Keep an extra eye on her, though." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"You got it." He holds her loosely. "I bet she is ready for this fight."

"She has a lot of reasons to punch things. I hope Pietro will be okay with it."

"It's not like he has much choice." Bucky strokes her back. "You aren't responsible for them. They've got to work it or for themselves."

She nods. "I still feel bad, though."

"Yeah. Congratulations. That proves you aren't a narcissistic asshole." He gives her a little squeeze.

"Thanks, I think." She slaps his chest. "I'm going to keep an extra eye on him for Wanda, since it was my idea that got her hurt."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

Carol sighs and nuzzles close. "Am I doing this right? Is this what Steve would do? Will this result in preventing the most harm?"

"You shouldn't do what Steve would do. You need to do what Carol would do." He lifts her chin to look into her eyes. "I know you. I trust you."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "You'll be in your own bed tomorrow, Bucky."

He lets loose a happy sound. "I can't wait."

"We'll celebrate. Somehow." She smiles. "Maybe actual sleep for a change?"

He chuckles. "Sleep would be good."

She leans in, kissing him slowly. "I love you, Bucky-bear. You're my sanity."

"I love you, doll. You're my wings." He boops her nose.

Carol smiles. "You're the strongest person I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kisses her. "Now get off. We need to go sleep."

"But Bucky." She whines playfully.

He sighs loudly. "Fine." He gets up and carries her to the elevator.

Carol laughs and hugs him close. "Best husband ever."

"Damn straight. Push the button."

She does so then kisses his nose.

As they ride down, Bucky can't help but think about his former psychiatrist. He wonders if they messed with her mind, or if she was always like that.

Carol studies his face, a finger casually drawing on his cheek. "You okay? It's not too late for us to switch."

"Just wondering if Dr Sofen is a victim or really bat-shit crazy."

"There was nothing in the files suggesting previous cause." Carol tilts her head. "I'm not sure just how crazy she is. Her story plus her drugs could've made you a willing puppet."

He frowns. "Do me a favor? Don't hurt her too much until we know for sure."

"She's getting locked up where she belongs." Carol checked into it, and several SHIELD prisons are still functioning under FBI control. She's had the newest one prepare for arrivals. He nods. "You could even visit, if you like."

"We'll see." He tries to smile. The elevator opens, and he carries her to their temporary bedroom.

Carol hops down from his arms so she can change. "Whatever else is true, she clearly didn't mess you up. However long this was in the works, it was to her advantage that you be well. And mad in love with your wife."

"It was creepy. Seeing her in our kitchen pretending to be you." He gets an unpleasant look on his face.

"She sticks you with the right drug?" She looks up at him. "What wouldn't you do for me?"

He nods. "It's fucked up."

Carol sits on the bed. "It's smart. _Really_ smart. She's dangerous."

"Yeah." He goes to brush his teeth.

Pushing him over, she joins him at the sink. "But you out-smarted her."

"Not really. Just lucky you got there in time."

"You had a gun. And there was a syringe on the floor, not in you." She shrugs and spits.

He nods. He strips before urinating then heads to bed. Carol takes bit longer before curling up next to him in a tank top and panties. She wraps her arms around him. He pulls the heavy blanket over them. Breathing in her scent, the nervousness he's been feeling eases.

She rests her head against his chest. Suddenly she giggles. "Is it bad that I'm more worried about Matt and Jess dating than our mission tomorrow?"

He rolls his eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"Shut up." She presses closer. "I just hope. I hope they find happiness."

"Me, too." He gets an awful thought. He knows he shouldn't say it. He does anyway. "Care to wager on who ends up breaking up with whom?"

"Bucky." She lightly slaps his chest. "That's not funny."

"Oh like you haven't thought about it."

"You're right. I have. I think Matt's only asking her out because he thinks the suicide attempt is his fault. And he'll dump her as soon as he's tired of faking. Happy?" She turns away from him and crosses her arms over her chest.

He curses himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He presses his lips together.

Her voice is soft. "It doesn't matter. Get some sleep."

"For what it's worth, I think he's really trying."

She turns to nuzzle back into him. "I hope you're right." Though she doesn't know what's worse: a lying Matt breaking up with Jess or one that tried and failed to love her. She's finding it hard to be hopeful.


	185. Just a Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission against the Dark Avengers. Matt and Jess go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's Dress - http://oriental-decor.com/img/products/tall/4575.jpg  
> The "new uniform" Jess mentions is the current red jacket/black pants design.

Sam cracks his knuckles as the jet takes him and the other Avengers to their target. "This is Falcon checking comms. Check 1 2 check. Mary had a little lamb. Do you copy?"

"It's fleece was white as snow." Bucky replies. "I got you, Falcon. Good luck."

Jess sits next to Carol in her new costume, legs stretched out to the seat across from them as she grins at her friend. "Mary had a little lamb, which she truly did adore, so she decides to pass her plate and have a little more."

"What happened to my request that the spider not make any jokes?" Clint calls back from the cockpit.

Sam is chuckling. "I like the spider's jokes."

"Denied!" Jess teases. "Sorry, love."

Carol shakes her head with a smile. It's nice to have Jess acting so much more like Jess again.

Natasha, sitting next to Clint, tells him not to sweat it. "We all know spiders have better senses of humor than birds."

He gives Natasha a look. "You can walk."

"Aw. Did I hurt your wittle birdie feelings?"

He imitates her then punches her arm. "Birds eat spiders, you know."

"Not this one." It's almost strange how light the mood is. Either everyone is in denial about what's about to happen, or they're glad to be finally confronting it.

Carol pats a hand on Pietro's knee. "Nervous? It's your first mission without Wanda."

He nods. But there is focus and determination in his eyes.

"I know you'll make her proud." Carol smiles warmly.

"Are you nervous? This is your first mission with little ones at home."

"I've left them with the man I trust more than anything." She winks. "I'm not nervous."

He nods. He looks over at Jess. "You are back in your element now." He gives her a smile.

Jess winks at him. "Someone's got to watch your cute ass."

"You are not fast enough to watch my ass." He teases.

Jess chuckles. "That may be for the best."

He agrees. "Would not want you to be distracted."

"Oh, that's inevitable." Jess and Carol both chuckle at that.

Pietro raises his eyebrows. "So I am no longer the ADD one."

Carol shakes her head. "Jess has a problem sometimes. She's like a magpie for pretty people."

"I'm not that bad." Jess smiles.

Pietro shrugs. He doesn't need reminding that Jess is fickle.

As they get over the area, Carol stands. "Alright, ladybug, time to plant our bombs. Tony? You get the preliminary scans on the base?" She goes over the comm as the drop door opens.

"Looks good, Cap2. Ready when you are." The reply comes and Carol leaps from the plane, carrying Jess who is in turn carrying a bag of bombs.

Sam grabs hold of Pietro and flies him out. While Black Widow and Psylocke use parachutes.

Carol drops Jess off at the east door. Her job is to climb along the ceiling and place the bombs while the others approach from the main entrance. Carol flies around front to meet Tony.

Quicksilver gets dropped off a little farther away. His job is to go in after most of them get out and either grab their computers or copy as much of the data as possible. Vision lands near him and will accompany him inside.

The signal they're waiting for is the explosion. Spider Woman makes it to the front and clicks the button. She covers her ears as a massive roar of collapsing stone sounds and the percussive blast shakes the fort. Suddenly the ground below is bustling with soldiers and then the false Avengers make their appearance.

They each have their assignments. Black Widow goes for the fake Hawkeye. Psylocke is to go after the blonde Russian. Spider Woman is assigned Daken. And that leaves Captain Marvel to deal with her doppleganger.

Spider Woman blasts her target with energy and almost immediately notices the healing factor. That means she'll need a method of containment instead. "Well, fuck me." She leaps down from the ceiling to tackle her prey.

Captain Marvel has a similar idea. She blasts full speed through the hall to knock her double into the wall.

Hawkeye and Falcon are running distraction for the soldiers, capturing and cuffing as many as they can.

Thunder rumbles in the sky. Thor lands on the ground with a heavy thud. "Why was I not invited to battle?!" His voice is full of jolly. He immediately begins to throw his hammer about, felling the soldiers in groups of threes and fours.

"Sorry, buddy." Carol grunts as she wrestles. "Didn't want to drag you across the ocean for such a small thi-ah!" She gets energy blasted into a wall, but it's only moments before her foe is being driven through another.

Bucky comes on the comm. "Iron Man, there's a new wave coming on your 3 o'clock."

Tony turns his blasters to take care of it. "Thanks. Your wife is hot when she gets all aggressive."

"I heard that!" Carol yells from a hole in the wall.

Bucky ignores them. "Spider Woman, how about using your pheromones. The man has acute smell."

"I can't exactly aim them." She reminds Bucky. She might be stronger than this guy, but he's fast and can definitely take a hit. And those claws are no picnic.

"I thought it was an all over thing."

"And I'm surrounded in men." She ducks a hit and kicks his feet out. "They will all be on me or fighting for me. It's not a pleasant experience."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Iron Man or Thor, any chance you can clear the space around Spider Woman?"

"Don't bother. I've got this." Which is, naturally, when Daken gets her deep across the chest.

"Spider Woman?" Bucky calls. 

Tony rolls his eyes. "Famous last words. You still got that?"

"I'm fine!" She yells as she blasts Daken as hard as she can, smashing him into a wall and knocking him out. "Mine's down. Damnit. I just got this uniform."

"Secure him and help your BFF." Bucky commands.

"I hate you." She replies as she cuffs Daken.

"When are our army friends coming to pick up the prisoners?" Tony asks because there are a lot.

Bucky checks. "They should be there in 3 minutes."

The fake Marvel blasts across the room, Carol close behind her. Jess gets her with a venom burst that is just enough to distract her so she flies full speed, head first, into the wall. She falls with a cry. Carol goes to her. "Damn. Broken neck. Probably take a week to heal. I can't move her."

"Talk to me." Bucky demands.

"Flew too fast into the wall. Sofen is injured. We'll need an ambulance or army medical." Carol looks over at Jess as she's approached. "Jeez, hope you weren't planning on wearing anything open on your date tonight."

Jess bumps against her then crouches near their fake Ms Marvel. "Yeah, if we touch her we could make it worse."

Bucky lets the incoming military know.

"How we doing? Psylocke? Widow? We down to clean up?" Carol looks around.

Natasha's voice comes in. "My guy is gonna have a hell of a headache when he wakes up."

Falcon helps Psyclocke who is having trouble with the evil spider.

A loud shout is heard, and suddenly familiar orange armour is crashing through the room. He hits anyone in his way, including the wanna be Black Widow as Psylocke leaps out of the way, grabbing Falcon. He lifts her up into the air. "Thor, you're needed."

Thor grins as he sees the oncoming man, winding his hammer as he waits.

"Shit. This guy." Carol curses. "He's invincible until you get the helmet off!" She tosses Jess up and tells her to stay stuck to the ceiling and out of the way.

There's a loud clang as hammer meets metal. Both Thor and Juggernaut fly back in opposite directions from the force. Captain Marvel flies full on after Juggernaut, she grabs him by the helmet and does a high speed loop, sending him flying.

Iron Man watches. "Wow. Someone's been eating a lot of twinkies. That is a big boy."

Psylocke raises a hand and uses her psychic power to shut down his rage. Then a bit more effort and she manages to knock him unconscious. She nearly does the same to herself.

Falcon supports her, making sure she doesn't fall. "Hey." He smiles.

"Hey guys, back up's here." Hawkeye announces.

"Thank you." Psylocke smiles at Falcon. She finds herself thinking she should spend some time in Washington.

Vision's voice is heard. "We will be needing medical inside as well. Pietro and I are heading out."

"Alright, I think everyone can get back to the quinjet?" Carol walks over to Tony. There's still some clean up going on, but mostly what the army can handle.

Tony pulls off his helmet and nods. "Aww, does this mean no more house guests?"

"Tracy is packing as we speak." Bucky says.

Sam walks slowly back with Betsy, wishing the Avengers facility was complete. "You know, if you're ever in DC, you should call me."

"I believe they're moving some of the training over, so I should be soon. Will you show me around?" Betsy smiles.

Jess floats down from the ceiling and leans against Carol. "Me too? Can I go home?"

"You know? I think you can. But let's get you back to the jet and cleaned up, first." Carol wraps an arm around Jess's waist.

Pietro and Vision walk up. The Sokovian sees her wound. "Jess, we must get you to medics."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Jess promises. It has bled quite a bit, but she knows her healing is faster than average.

"I'll look at it on the jet." Carol declares before it can become an argument. "If it needs stitches, you'll go to medical at the tower."

Tony shoos them all to catch their ride. "I'll handle things with our buddies, here."

"Great job, team." Buky tells them. "Now come home."

"On our way." When they get to the plane, Carol helps Jess out of her jacket and tee. The fabric sticks to the cuts and pulls them open a bit again. Carol rips the shirt and sets it in the jet's small bathroom to wash the wound out as Jess sits there in her bra complaining.

Pietro leans against the doorframe. "Stop being such a baby. You are hurt. You need stitches."

"Seriously." Carol agrees as she dabs away blood. "Not so bad? I can see bone, Jess."

Jess rolls her eyes and starts poking at it with her fingers, grimacing with the pain. "It's just two little scratches."

Carol slaps the back of her head. But it's a loving slap.

Pietro looks closer. "Jess, it is bad." He looks up into her eyes. "Please go to medical. Matt would tell you the same."

"I already said I'd go. Bloody hell. Do we have a shirt or something? I don't want to go about half nude." She's getting a bit touchy. It might be pain, it might be Pietro mentioning Matt.

He takes off his jacket and hands it to her.

"Thank you." She quiets as she wraps herself in it.

Pietro leaves them.

Carol strokes her hair. "I'll fix up your costume tonight. Promise."

Jess nods and they both leave the washroom, Carol carrying the ripped costume, to sit on the jet's seats with the others.

Bucky's voice comes over Carol's comm. "Hello, Colonel." His voice is husky. "How ya feeling?"

"Like my best friend needs stitches." She gives a tired smile, her arm around Jess's shoulder as Jess rests against her. "How's my Bucky-bear?"

"Missing you. Wishing you were here on my lap so I could kiss you."

"Soon, honey. Gentle reminder I'm on a plane full of people who can hear my voice." She grins.

"Well the first thing I'm gonna do when you get back is strip you down and put you into a nice hot bubble bath." He promises. "I'll let you go."

"That'll have to be the second thing. Jess really does need stitches. Let medical know?" Carol sighs, starting to relax. "Then go smooch our girls a bunch. They need it."

"Will do." He alerts medical and lets Tracy know the job is done. But he doesn't leave his place until the jet is back at the tower.

Most of the team disperses but Carol helps Jess to medical. They are reassured that it won't take long to clean and stitch. Pietro goes with them. Once sure Jess will be fine, he goes to Wanda where Vision has already gone.

Bucky goes to medical, too, to check on them. "Will she live?"

"Unfortunately." Carol smiles at him.

Jess wrinkles her nose. "'She' is right here, thank you."

Bucky walks in and ruffles the dark hair. "Glad you didn't die." He hugs Carol. "Welcome back."

Carol pulls him into a kiss.

"Ugh. Aren't I injured enough?" The doctor scolds Jess for moving as he tries to stitch her.

"Home or bath first?" Bucky asks his wife.

"Why do you ask all the hard questions?"

"Because you wear the pants in the family. I'm just the trophy husband." He winks.

Carol chuckles. "You are a trophy, I'll give you that." She kisses him.

He strokes her cheek. "Stay here with Jess until she's released. Fly home when you're done."

"Yes, honey." Carol sighs, relaxing into his touch. "You gonna order pizza?"

"I thought I'd order Chinese."

Carol looks surprised. "But you love pizza!"

He laughs. "I do. But I don't have to eat it every night."

"Whatever you want." She kisses him. "I'm just happy to eat."

He nods. "Jess, you're invited, too."

"Thank you, but I have a date." Jess gets butterflies just thinking about it. A real date and not just fucking. Though her eyes catch Carol's and she thinks about her friend's concerns about Matt.

Bucky nods. "Maybe wear a turtleneck."

Jess flips him her finger.

"It was a joke. It's not like he'll be able to see it." He kisses Carol's temple. "See you at home."

"Now you're even more of an ass." Jess makes a face.

Carol sighs and pats her husband's ass. "Go before she actually gets angry."

"I'm gone." He goes to the floor they've been staying in and helps Tracy get everything packed and into the car.

Jess is finally released, and after Carol teases her about looking like the Frankenstein monster they go down to her rooms. They stand next to each other, Carol brushing the hair off Jess's head to kiss her temple. "Be careful, ladybug. I want this to be real for you but the timing makes me nervous."

"It'll be okay. You go home, honeybee. And thank you." Jess kisses her cheek.

One last hug and Carol is off for home. If she hurries, she might even get there first.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt takes a breath and calls Jess.

"Hullo Murdock." Her phone is pressed between her shoulder and cheek as she unpacks, happy to be back in her flat.

"Hello, Drew. Are you still on call?"

She smiles, secretly loving each time he responds in kind. "Call's been made. Been there and back."

"Everything go okay?"

"Ripped my new outfit, that was shit. The rest was good, though." She starts looking through her closet for something she can wear tonight.

"That sucks." He scratches his nose. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"I'm a little tired, but I should be okay. Why, did you think I'd get a better offer?"

"To be honest, I figured you'd get at least three."

"Well, Bucky did offer me Chinese food."

"Ooh. That's tough. Especially since you hold him so dear to your heart." He teases dryly.

"Oh, and I got Pietro's jacket after I had to abandon my own. There you go. All sorts of competition." She teases back before sighing. "I won't be able to go for the exercise bit, by the way."

"That's okay. We can pretend to be normal people."

"You are adorable."

"Can you still pick me up? Or should I meet you."

"I can pick you up, I just need to change. Unless you want me out in a bra and shorts?"

His brow furrows. "I honestly have no opinion on the matter."

She chuckles. "I assure you, it's a bad plan. I'd get far too much attention."

"I trust your decision."

"I'm going to change. I'll call you when I get there?"

"I await your call. See you soon."

She hangs up, and goes to make herself pretty. She keeps make up to a minimum, for her not him, but is very careful to choose her favourite perfume - sweet violet - since she knows he'll notice that. She pulls her hair up and out of the way. The dress she chose is a black silk cheongsam with red plum blossom embroidery. She grabs her leather jacket and a pair of black leather boots on her way out.

She feels the butterflies again as she pulls up to Matt's building. She swallows and makes the call.

"You downstairs?"

"I am. But I have something for you, so maybe I should come up for a moment?"

"Sure." He gives her the number since she's only ever come in the back way. She heads up, knocking on the door as she arrives. In her other hand is a potted rosemary plant. He opens the door. The scent of violet and rosemary fill his nostrils. "Welcome. You smell wonderful."

"That was the goal." She holds the plant out for him, blushing a bit. "I stopped to get you flowers, because I thought it might be a bit of laugh, but then I was thinking how it would really just be about scent for you. I saw this rosemary and I recalled that it's used for calming and relaxation in aromatherapy and yeah. Umn. Hi."

"Thank you." He takes the plant and kisses her cheek. "Come in." He takes the plant to the kitchen, feeling the soil to see if it needs water.

She walks in slowly, forcing away her memories of her last time here. At least until she notices a certain light. "They fixed that damn sign."

"Hmm? Oh. The neon. Yes." He adds a little water to the plant. 

Jess forces herself to a state of calm, remembering her training from what seems a lifetime ago. Part of her wants to scream. Part of her wants to bury her face in his chest. She just takes a step back. "So where are we going?"

He hears the change in her heartbeat. He takes her arm and walks her out. "I thought we'd eat at a tapas place I know. And there's a blues club near to it that we can go to after."

"Sounds good. Sounds really good." She can't help a slight grimace. Movement of her arms pulls at her chest, which still aches dully.

"So do I get to hear about your mission? Or is it classified?"

"It was just a lot of ass kicking. I'm not sure there's really anything all that interesting to it. Carol went through a few walls. I put my guy through a wall after he clawed apart my jacket." She shrugs then winces. "Barnes tried to convince me to use my pheremones in a room full of men."

"That would have been interesting. Did you do it then hang from the ceiling while they fought to get to you?"

"I did not do it. It would've affected everyone. Enemies, team mates. Everyone. I may not be the brightest, but even I can see that's a bad idea."

He nods. "I'm sure Bucky had his reasons. He probably doesn't understand your powers."

"No, he doesn't." She tugs him a bit closer as they step outside. "Careful, it's slick."

"Thanks." He gives her the address of the restaurant.

She helps him into the car. As she gets in, she pauses with her hand at the ignition. "This isn't guilt, is it? Some sort of pity for the crazy that tried to off herself? Because, if it is? It would be a lot easier to skip to the pity shag and save ourselves time and effort."

He turns his head towards her. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She considers quietly. "No."

"This isn't out of guilt or shame or pity."

"Sorry. It's just the timing." She smiles. "And you know how I doubt absolutely everything."

"You should work on that." He adjusts the vent so that the warm air hits him in the chest.

Her smile turns sad as she takes them to the restaurant. She has to remind herself she's been looking forward to this for days.

"Foggy has warned me that if we don't work out, he's breaking the bro code and asking you out." He chuckles.

"He also called me the perfect woman. Silly man." She parks behind the building and moves to help Matt.

"Well you like the Lord of the Rings." He steps out of the car. "Did I ever tell you about the time we decided to create our own law firm?"

"Only the books. I haven't seen the films." She points out. "And no, you haven't."

"Let's get a table and some drinks first." They go in. They're a little early for the reservation, thanks to Jess' driving, but they are seated within a couple of minutes. 

Jess looks around. The decor isn't much, but she assumes the food must be good, if Matt likes it. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"It was after a party during law school. We were, well, Foggy was drunk. I was a little tipsy." He smiles.

"Unhuh?" She clearly doesn't believe that. But she leans forward on folded hands to hear his story.

"We were walking back to our dorm." It's clearly a good memory. "Foggy asked me how to say lawyers in Spanish."

Jess smiles. She loves how happy he looks. She hopes to put that look on his face herself, someday. "But?"

"But nothing. I told him. Abogados." He laughs. "And Foggy immediately says 'los grandes avocados'."

"Oh my." Jess chuckles. "Though, it might be a better description."

"Hey!"

Jess laughs outright this time.

"So we sit on some steps outside. And we decide then and there to open our own law firm." He seems like so long ago. "Nelson and Murdock. Avocados at Law."

"Must be nice to do what you love with your best friend." She reaches for his hand.

His fingers close around hers. "It is."

"Did Foggy give Karen her kiss yet?"

"He did. Right after you left."

Jess smiles. "How did that go over?"

Matt shrugs. "Foggy got all flustered. Karen got flustered."

"Damn. Well. I tried." She sighs. "Not that I'm any good at love. I really shouldn't intervene."

"Karen is..." He isn't sure how to describe it. "Karen prefers to take things slow."

Jess shrugs. "Fair enough. I'm used to people like Carol. Bucky was meant to be a one night stand, you know that? She'd slept with him for five days straight before she could be bothered to call. Gone through a box and a half of condoms and by the way, I really like this guy."

"That's quite a story." His brow furrows. "Five days straight?"

"That, I could not tell you. I can only say it took that long to call."

"You must have been worried sick."

"A bit." Her foot finds his ankle. "But she was so happy when she called. I had to forgive her."

"But not him." He'd heard enough about the animosity between Jess and Bucky to know that much.

She shrugs. "It wasn't quite a problem yet. I was more curious than anything."

Now he's curious. "So what turned you sour? If I may ask."

Looking at his hand over hers, she takes her time to answer. "I think I just got jealous. She was always with him. And when she wasn't, she was talking about him."

"Perfectly understandable." He gives her fingers a squeeze. "And I take it he wasn't able to win you over with his dazzling personality." There's a slightly teasing tone to his voice.

"Honestly? It just pissed me off more." She sighs softly. "We're starting to get on now. As long as he doesn't act like an idiot, anyway."

Matt smiles. "So not all that often?"

"It's getting better." She gently pushes his shoulder.

He nods. "Well I wasn't all that fond of Carol not too long ago. She's very protective of you."

Jess smiles. "Yeah. Yeah she is. We've been through hell and high water together."

"I can only imagine."

The waiter comes over, and Matt speaks to him in Spanish. He orders a few selections that are his favorites.

Jess waits until he's done then mentions. "If it helps, Foggy did sort of threaten me. It was very sweet. He clearly loves you."

Matt goes silent for a moment. It wasn't all that long ago that he had almost lost Foggy's friendship. "It does. It's not exactly comparable to Carol making threats though."

"Well, no." She brings her other hand over both of his. "Though we both know she would never actually follow through. Not when she knows full well what a good man you are."

"Except I'm pretty sure she doesn't." He shrugs. "So has Pietro eased off?"

Jess squeezes his hand, trying to be reassuring. "He has, for the most part. He was staring at me when Carol had my shirt off today, though."

"Maybe because you had a bloody open wound?"

"It wasn't that bad. Just a few stitches." Jess shrugs.

"Really?"

"Uh." She rubs the back of her neck. "80...ish?"

He responds dryly. "You're right. There's no way such a small wound would hold his interest."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for any of your damn logic or sense making." She teases to cover her embarrassment.

"So other than your gaping wound, it went well?"

"My wound isn't gaping." Jess furrows her brow. "I wouldn't be out if it were that bad."

"I was over exaggerating to tease."

She pouts. "Sorry, I've been fussed at all day."

"It's okay."

"Tell me about your world. How was lawyering today?" She pulls away again so she can watch him as he speaks.

"It was fine. There's not a lot I can discuss, to be honest." He reminds her.

"Ah, well." She studies him as she thinks. "So what do you do, beside work and exercise. Other than waste time on me, I mean."

He shrugs. "That's basically it. Between preparing for cases and looking out for the neighborhood, there's not a lot of time for anything else."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, Matt." Jess lifts his hand to her lips, gently pressing them to it.

"I've never claimed not to be." He replies.

Jess smiles. "The point of the movie that comes from is the man snaps and tries to kill his family. I would hardly call you dull, though. More unwavering."

"I think you mean stubborn." He gives a small smile.

"Yeah, that too." Her voice softens. "I still have no idea why you changed your mind."

The smile fades. "To be honest, I'm not sure either. Maybe because it was the one area of my life still ruled by fear."

Her grip on his hand tightens. "Congratulations. You're human."

"Yea me."

"It's nice to know my utter break down did some good.” She releases his hand and folds both of hers in her lap.

He goes quiet for a moment. "If I had met you first as Jess, it would have been different."

"If you had met me first as Jess, I'd have used you as I've used so many others. Queen of the one night stand, remember?"

"Except I said no. And I would have said no given who your friends are."

"And that's where my interest would've ended. I can be very shallow."

"Except that you were looking for a friend at the time."

"I was hurting." She agrees.

The food comes, various plates of small bites they can share. Matt lifts his head. "Gracias." He waits for the waiter to leave before telling Jess to dig in.

Jess looks at the food, trying to will her appetite to return as she dwells on 'what if's.

Matt places his hands on the edge of the table then slides them along the top to find a plate. He brings it to his nose to smell and carefully takes one before putting the plate back where he had found it. "Are you still seeing your psychiatrist?"

"Of course." She turns her attention to him, feeling a bit guilty. "I know you can do it, but would you like my assistance?"

He's about to say no then stops himself. He smiles. "That would be nice. Just put one of everything on my plate please."

"I'd be happy to." She can't help but wonder how his pride handles it as she serves him then herself. "Feel free to hit me if I ever step on your toes."

"It's more likely that I'll be stepping on your toes." He picks up his fork and eats carefully.

"We both know that's not true." She eats daintily. Her appetite still isn't huge (thanks pregnancy) to begin with and the night has her feeling awkward and uncertain. Playful, flirty Jess got left at home. Tonight is tired, sore, and uncertain Jess and she worries it's ruining Matt's night. "Now I'm thinking I should pick up Spanish."

"I understand your Thai is both fluent and amazing." He tilts his head. "That's according to your new fan."

Jess smiles. "I'm good, not fluent. I was only there six months."

"Still it's very impressive." He assures her.

"I'm just as good in Cambodian or Vietnamese." She insists with a shake of her head. "Only my German is fluent."

"Well the only languages I'm fluent in are English and legalese." He jokes.

She grins. "That really is a language. SHIELD had me study the legal system when they moved me here, and I didn't know half the words."

He nods. "That's why the law school has all my money."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm missing out, since I never had formal schooling?"

"In some things. But mostly it's a lot of studying and taking tests."

"No, I had to do that anyway." She chuckles.

He makes a face. "Eek. Sounds like you only got the bad part."

"I will admit I had a lot more physical tests than intellectual. They wanted to know what I could do and if they could replicate it." Jess frowns. "Lots of medical tests, too."

"Sounds unpleasant." He notices she's barely eating. "Did I make a poor restaurant choice?"

She puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're okay. I'm still having some appetite problems. At least it stays down most of the time, now."

"How is the pregnancy treating you otherwise?"

"Starting to get tired more. Not much else, yet." She leans in to whisper. "Aside from the increase libido. It's rough."

He raises his eyebrow. "Has the doctor told you to abstain while you go through recovery?"

Jess pulls away. "No. But I've chosen to. I don't. It was starting to take over my life."

He nods. "That's probably a good idea."

"Yeah, you say that now." She teases.

Matt exhales slowly. "I do." He continues to eat.

She slides a hand along his arm. "Don't beat yourself up for my choices."

"I don't." He assures her. "I do find it interesting that, never mind."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter now." He continues to eat.

"If you say so." She squeezes his upper arm, then pulls away to sip her drink.

He changes the subject before he dwells too much on the similarities and differences of Jess with Pietro and Jess with him. "The band tonight is good. I've heard them before."

"Oh yeah?" She picks at her food, trying to eat a bit more. "Are you usually a blues guy or us it more of a live thing?"

"Music is one of the few things I can enjoy with other people without them feeling sorry for me." He explains.

"Lies. There are lots of enjoyable things that don't need vision." She shakes her head. "Don't give me that self pitying crap. You're better than that."

His brow furrows slightly. "How is that self pitying? It's about me not wanting to be pitied."

"Then don't phrase it like 'it's all I've got'." She lightly flicks his cheek.

He can feel himself tensing. "Fine. It's a music thing. I like music."

Jess can see it. She sighs. "See what I said about toe stepping?"

Taking a breath, he forces himself to relax. "Is there food left?"

"Plenty. What would you like?"

"The goat cheese and the mushrooms please."

She passes them over and sets them next to his plate. A waiter is walking by as she does and the smell of whatever's on his tray suddenly puts her off. "Excuse me a moment."

"Sure." Once she's left, Matt frowns. This isn't going very well, and he knows it. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

Jess can't help but feel the same as she kneels over the toilet. When her stomach is done she goes to wash up and rinse out her mouth with the mouthwash she always carries with her now. She stares at her reflection and she can't help but feel that the face looking back is the only thing she has of value. She shakes her head and goes back out.

The waiter is boxing up the leftovers when she returns.

"Everything okay?" And if Matt looks and sounds concerned, it's because he is.

"Sorry. My sense of smell has been strong lately and the weirdest things put me off." She takes his hand to assure him.

"Let me pay, and then we can get out of here."

The waiter reads the check and the total. Matt hands over that amount of cash plus tip. "Gracias, Manuel."

Jess grabs her jacket and rises, waiting for Matt to be ready. "Can we just walk over or would you prefer the car?"

"It's not far. We can walk." He takes out and extends his stick. "Do you mind taking the food? Maybe dropping it off at the car?" He takes her arm.

"Good idea." She takes it and they head back to tuck it in the car before heading to their second destination.

They get seated on the far side as blues is playing over the speakers. The band hasn't come on yet. Their view of the stage isn't great, but it's about the music more than anything. "Is this okay?" Matt asks Jess.

"Yeah, we aren't right in front so the speakers will blast off our ears." Between her injury and the apparent fate of this date, she's decided the day is a write off. So she shuts herself down, relaxing and resting against Matt as she thinks about nothing.

He wraps an arm around her. Ordering ginger ale for the both of them, he listens to her and to the room around them. This is the Matt she wishes she could keep, the one that takes care of her. But she also knows he's more than that. And she doesn't feel enough. "We should do a spa day. I bet you could use a proper massage."

He chuckles. "I think they'd freak out with all of my scars."

"I like your scars. They show you won't back down." She presses her nose into his neck. "You stubborn asshole."

Softly he replies back. "Narcissistic princess."

She chuckles softly. "I am trained in aromatherapy, Thai medical massage and acupuncture if you're too shy for a spa."

He smiles. "Why am I not surprised. Part of your spy training?"

"It was for my cover in Thailand." She agrees. Then she presses closer to him. He's warm and it keeps her from thinking about the ache of her chest.

The announcer comes out and tells them a little about the band. They're originally from St. Louis but came to New York a few decades ago. The audience claps, and the band comes out to play. Matt holds Jess a little tighter as the pain of the music washes over them, making him feel less alone. Jess stays close, her eyes shut and arms over his as they listen. She stays quiet, not wanting to ruin his enjoyment. She barely even notices the tears forming through her lashes.

He quietly sips on his drink. As each song ends, he whistles or claps his hand against the table. This is nice. This is real. Neither of them is trying too hard or worrying about the baggage they share. Jess steals his hand to kiss it gently. In this moment, she's sure she will love this man even if they can't work out how to be together. "Thank you for sharing this."

"You're welcome." He kisses her head.

"I owe you another dinner when I'm in a better mood."

"Another dinner would be nice."

"I could cook you something?" She tilts her head up.

"Sounds interesting." He smiles.

She warns. "I learned to cook in Asia."

"I'm not sure what that means. A lot of soy sauce?" He's guessing.

She laughs. "Mostly that I tend toward Asian recipes and ingredients. But I'm guessing if Foggy adores Thai, you can at least put up with it."

"Just don't put something weird like calamari in it." He makes a face.

"How is calamari weird? Would you prefer crickets?" She teases, but it is something she's eaten.

"Calamari is just ick." He shudders. "Crickets are fine. Roaches and ants are not."

"You are so weird." She shakes with laughter, but has to stop because it hurts.

"You okay?" He hovers a hand above her chest where the wound is.

"Yeah, think so." She breathes slowly, focusing on relieving the pain. She can't help but appreciate the irony of him hurting her with laughter. "Stop making me laugh, it hurts."

"Sorry?"

"No you're not." She leans in to press the softest kiss to his lower lip. He's earned it.

He smiles. "Our first official dating kiss."

"I don't know if that counts. It was only one way." She teases as she gets comfortable against him again.

"You didn't give me time to react."

She tilts her head up. "Oh really?"

He nods. "Wanna try it again?"

Jess chuckles. "Oh. I see how this is." She presses her mouth to his slowly.

This time he kisses back. It doesn't have the same hunger as that first kiss so long ago. But this one is more satisfying.

Jess feels it, too. There's something real here and it frightens her a little. She hides behind humour. "Was that better, or do we need another do-over?"

He shrugs. "I thought it was better. But they do say three times is a charm."

"Cheeky asshole." She slides her hand along his cheek and into his hair as she pulls him close again.

This time he instigates the kiss, touching his tongue to her lips ever so slightly. They part easily for him, and her own tongue moves to meet him. But again, it doesn't seem so much about hunger as it is connection. Like they're both searching for something to grab on to.

He pulls away slowly. "Yep. Third time is definitely the best."

She lightly brushes her fingers down his chest. "This is sort of the third iteration of our relationship."

He smiles. "It is. How observant you are."

"You never struck me as the superstitious type, Matt. I'm surprised." She shifts to be a bit more in his lap.

"What can I say? I was raised Catholic." He snuggles her against him.

"Your darkest secret." She teases.

"Yep." They fall back into a comfortable silence.

As the band finally ends, Jess really doesn't want to leave. She's happy where she is. It's exactly what she'd always craved but never got when they were lovers.

"There's another band in 30 minutes or so." Matt tells her. "How would you feel about staying?"

"Pretty good." She smiles. "Please tell me they're rubbish and it's just an excuse."

"I have no idea who is playing." He admits. "So I guess it is just an excuse."

"I approve. I'm all about people doing things to make me happy." She chuckles.

"Yep. Narcissistic princess." He teases.

"For the record? If you were anyone else, I would break your nose." She nudges him with her elbow. "Be glad I like you. Heck, I might even like-like you by this point."

"Like-like? Wow."

"Shut up. That's the term, isn't it? More than friend, less than love?" She swats his shoulder. "I had to Google these things you know."

He chuckles. "Sorry. It's just that term is usually associated with teenagers."

"See, I don't know these things. You have to warn me." She pouts at him.

The pout is lost on him. "Sorry. I'll try to remember next time."

"No you won't." She relaxes again. It's so easy to be still with Matt. "Bucky was teasing me, earlier, for being worried what to wear with you."

He huffs out a laugh. "Well I guess that depends on who you're dressing for."

"You, of course. Other men might be worried about colour and shape. But for you, I worry about fabric, texture, and cut to some extent. Scent and feel need to be perfect." She plays with his hand as she speaks. "I put in effort so you know I value the time you give me."

He smiles. "That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He touches the fabric of her dress and traces the flowers on it. "I love it."

"This is different now." She presses her lips against his ear. "This is different because this isn't about a fuck to chase away loneliness. This is genuine me, wanting you to be an important part of my life, however you fit. I hope you can understand that."

"I like genuine you, still you." He nuzzles her neck. "Not raw or acting out you. The you at your core."

"Most people don't get to see her." But Matt, strong solid Matt, makes her feel safe.

"Then I feel very special indeed." He kisses her temple.

She gently rubs his cheek, enjoying the bristle. "You are special. You see a truth in things that those of us blinded with the distraction of sight miss. I know I can be especially bad for that but you go and nudge me back the right way. Even when I'm being tyrannical or insensible."

"You're just used to people taking things at face value." He adds. "And not calling you out on your bullshit."

"That may be true."

"May?" He nudges her.

She laughs. "Okay, I'm a horrid cunt, now leave me alone."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He smiles softly.

She pokes his shoulder. "Keep it up and you'll have to explain to Foggy how you got a black eye on your date."

He laughs. "I think he'll assume I was exercising."

"I hate you. Well and truly." She tilts his head so she can take another kiss.

He smiles. "You are a very passionate woman."

Jess laughs softly. "Yes, well. It can be a problem. I am terribly fond of kissing, though, and there's so very few worth doing it with."

"How tragic."

"Isn't it?" She starts playing with his hands again. "I used to sometimes kiss Carol, when we were both single. I think she found it a bit weird, though."

He nods. "I can honestly say Foggy and I have never kissed."

"Have you wanted to?"

"Nope."

She chuckles. "He's actually half decent. I was pleasantly surprised."

His eyebrows rise. "Good for Foggy."

That starts her giggling. She had mostly wanted to see his reaction.

"No laughing." He chastises.

"Whyever not?" Then the pain flares again. "Ow. Right."

"You really should start listening to me."

"But if I'm a bad girl, you'll have to come punish me." She says it so innocently.

"I really don't want to be your father figure."

Jess groans, her head falling against his shoulder. "Gross. Not where I was going with that."

"No? Hmm." He considers. "Guess I was reading in too much subtext."

"You're not funny, Murdock." She moves his hand up her knee to rest on her skirted leg. Not really the expected behaviour from his past experience with her. Her hand goes on top, fingers between his.

"Not even a little?" His voice is hopeful.

She teases him. "Maybe funny looking."

"I guess I deserve that."

"No worries, love. You're the brains and I'm the beauty in this operation." She explains cheerfully. "With our lethal combo, we could rule the world."

"Well aren't we quite the power couple." He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it then places it back on her leg.

"Of course, I'd be happy with ruling a couple houseplants." She chuckles softly, being careful this time.

He joins her. "If the two of us could keep a couple of houseplants alive, that would be something."

"I'm very good with plants, thank you. That's why Carol used to have me check Chewie when she was away." She pokes his nose. "Am I going to have to come water your rosemary for you?"

"That is a definite possibility."

Her arms move around his shoulders and she teases him softly. "Now the real question is do I come in the front and visit with you or sneak in the back while you're out and creep about your flat?"

"I would really hope the former."

"I suppose I could put up with seeing more of you." She rests her head on his chest with a content sigh.

"I can only imagine how difficult that must be for you."

"It's rough, but I'll take one for the team."

"Gee thanks."

Jess tilts her head up to kiss his cheek. "You just keep walking in to all of these."

"Haven't you heard?" He leans his head closer. "Walking into things is my specialty."

"Don't make me laugh." She swats his arm as she tries to resist the giggles, only making her chest ache more. "Bloody hell, you're going to make me break a stitch."

It makes him worry. "Maybe we should go. You need to rest."

"Fuck, I've spent the last two weeks resting." She shakes her head. "I'm happy as I am, thank you."

"Okay. Well no more laughing." He squeezes her fingers between his own.

"Then stop being sweet and charming and funny."

He gives her a small salute.

"You'll just have to hold me especially close so I can't move too much." She teases.

He pulls her closer. "Like this?"

She wiggles. "Not bad. Are you still comfortable? Touching all the parts you'd like to be touching?"

"More."

Jess looks up at Matt, insecurity rising again. "I can move back to my own chair if you're uncomfortable."

"It's fine." He feels guilty. Her comment had seemed flirty and rubbed him the wrong way. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

She had thrown the flirt in to give him an easy escape and now she's wondering if she's ruined everything again. "No, it was me. I could've asked that differently. I don't want you thinking I'm just out to get your pants off again. I'm not. Not that I'm against it if it does happen eventually. It's just not my goal." She covers her face with her hands, sure she's just put her foot in her mouth again.

"I don't. It's just that comments like that make it seem like you're hiding, playing a role." He feels like he's not explaining things properly.

She peeks out between her fingers. "Flirty me is as close as most people get. You snuck in, the back way, while I was undressed. It's not easy for me to be always naked for you."

He considers her words. "Should I apologize?"

"You seem like you know me better than anyone, yet I feel like you purposely misunderstand me." Her hand moves to his cheek, thumb stroking his lip. "I've never been in love with you. I was terrified. You would break me down, leave me naked and vulnerable and not even give me time to find a mask."

"I don't know you, Jess. I'm trying to learn."

"Me too." She admits.

"Are you naturally flirty? Or is it a defense mechanism?"

"Yes." She's pretty sure it's both. "It happens all the time but more so when I'm insecure."

He nods. "Okay. I'll try not to feel played when you do then."

"You know, I do genuinely want to flirt with you, Mr Murdock. I would not have agreed to go out with you if I didn't." She brushes the hair off his face. "You may terrify me but you also set me free in a way I don't understand. You're a good man, very smart, and not unattractive. A girl could do worse."

His head drops. "There is some controversy about whether I'm a good man."

She hugs him, kissing his head and whispers. "You are a good man. Do not doubt this. But even good men must sometimes make dark choices."

He keeps her close and hopes the next band starts soon. Jess tries to reassure him with gentle touches. They are both glad when the next band finally starts. But still she tries to remain reassuring in her touches. He rests his chin on her shoulder as he listens.

Her head rests against his and she gently rustles her fingers through his hair. "They're not bad. Bassist's rather fit."

"He or she?"

"She. Nice rack and super firm looking ass." Jess smiles. "Should I be jealous?"

"I think you're safe."

"I'm definitely hotter." She teases. "Since I know how much looks matter to you."

"You know me. If the girl isn't hot, I don't have time for her." He teases.

"Mmn. That's good because I have no other redeeming qualities." It's voiced like a tease, but sounds a bit too Jess.

"None? Is loyalty not a redeeming quality anymore?"

"Is that me?'

"Loyal? Yes."

"Well, then you have a woman that is lovely and loyal to you." Her hand touches his hair.

"Among other redeeming qualities.”

"I think you've got me mistaken for a better woman."

"Do I? I don't think I do." He kisses her shoulder then returns his chin to it. "I think you just need the opportunity to discover who you really are."

"Is that what this is?" Her head leans against his. "Are we learning together?"

"I think maybe we are." He takes a breath.

She considers quietly. "It's not too late for you to back away. I wouldn't hold it against you. I don't understand why you give me a chance in the first place."

He thinks for a moment. "Maybe I'm not giving you a chance. Maybe I'm giving me one."

She squeezes his hands. "I don't understand."

"Choosing this life, it was with the assumption that I wouldn't ever have a steady relationship."

"Ah." She never really felt she had a choice. "If it's something you truly want, you shouldn't have to deny yourself."

"Except it puts the ones you love in danger." That's the main reason he's guarded his identity. Only he hasn't been doing that so well lately.

She turns so her mouth is near his ear. "That's always true, even for so-called normals. Love is dangerous, it risks pain. But that's why it's so precious, why you must hold on as tight as you can when you find it. Even if it is not returned or comes back in another form."

"I understand what you're saying, but holding on isn't always the best thing."

She knows where he's going. "Love the memory, but live your life. Like a spider, tie it with a silk thread and keep moving. Sometimes you might even feel it tug." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He goes quiet, opting to listen to the music.

She holds him close as though suddenly aware he's made of glass. She feels the growing need to protect this precious man if she can. "I tie you with my silk." It's barely even a whisper. He gives her a soft squeeze, letting her know he heard. Jess smiles and stays close as they enjoy the music together.

Afterwards, as they walk back to her car, Matt holds her arm and stays close. "This was nice. Maybe next time we'll go rock climbing."

Jess chuckles. "I'm up for that. I actually find it hard because I have to pretend not to stick."

"Ah. Then we can do something else." He grins. "Maybe one of those painting places."

"I actually like the challenge. Though I can't imagine painting is an enjoyable challenge for you." She bumps him.

"No but the end result should be interesting." He follows her guidance to get into the car. "Climbing it is."

"If you'd really like to try something artsy, I could find a place that lets you work with clay." She offers. "It might be more satisfying."

"Actually the painting thing was somewhat of a joke." He shrugs. "But working with clay might be interesting from a tactile sense."

"I figured." She lightly punches his shoulder as she gets in the car.

His response is to tease. "Home please, Ms Drew."

"You are the worst." She teases back as they start off.

He laughs. "I'm fairly certain that's why you like me."

"I'll let you know why once you've earned it." She grins.

"What happened to you like-liking me?"

"That is irrelevant." She shakes her head. "My feelings don't prove anything about you."

"I see. Well I suppose we'll have to keep dating then."

She glances over at him. "You going to be okay with that?"

He nods. "I believe I will."

"It's not too late to run."

"I'm not running." His body is still. There are no signs of nervousness or uncertainty.

She's silent, lost in thought, until they reach his building. She stops the car and touches his hand. "Do you want help?"

"Maybe just to the front door? It'll make it easier to kiss you good night."

"Sure." She can't help the smile as she gets up to open his door for him.

They walk up to the entrance of the building. Then Matt turns to her and touches her cheek. "I had a very nice time tonight."

"Me too." Her hand rests on his waist. "Even if you did try to kill me with laughter."

"That was not intentional." He moves in closer. "Does this mean I get to see you again?"

She huffs a short laugh. "You haven't seen me yet."

"I have. You're fire and determination. And even though you try to hide behind your walls, I still see you. Not all of you. Just a glimpse. But it's you." His eyes move down as his embarrassment increases. "Too much?"

"You're adorable sometimes." She closes the distance between them to claim his lips.

He kisses back softly. "Get better, Drew."

"I'll be fine, Murdock." She pats his cheek and pulls away.

"You better." He smiles. "Good night,"

"Go to bed for a change." She captures the image in her mind. "You know Foggy will be calling early to drive you mad."

He nods then goes inside.


	186. Planning Our Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki arrive in Germany but not all is bright and cheery. Natasha visits Bruce.

It's Munich, not Stuttgart, that they see first in Germany. Yet Steve still can't help remembering that day, seemingly forever ago now, as they drive in on the motorcycle. Loki keeps his arms firmly around Steve. The scenery moves past them, first tall lanky trees then newly-old buildings that make Loki feel like he's in some '70s spy movie.

They pull up to the hotel and enter it's small parking garage before walking up to check in. Steve holds Loki's hand tightly. Last two times he'd been in Germany had been to fight an enemy and save the world.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Nervous." He admits with a small smile. "Remember the last time I was here?"

He doesn't. "Was it because of me?"

Steve nods. "Before that it was the Nazis."

"You're not here for an enemy this time." Loki reminds him. "You're here for yourself."

"I know. I'm just nervous. I don't know that they'll see me kindly here." Steve ducks his head.

Loki lifts it. "Germany has changed since then."

"I know." Steve takes a breath. "Still nervous, though."

He leans in to whisper in his ear. "We'll have to expel that nervous energy once we get to our room."

Steve blushes lightly. "Yes, love."

"If anyone should be nervous, it should be me. After all, I was the perceived villain then."

"My angel now." Steve kisses his hand and takes him up to the desk to check in.

They are both recognized. There is nothing said about it, but the look the woman at the front desk gives to them says it all. To Loki, it is apprehensive, distrustful. To Steve, it is warm smiles. He thanks her kindly and sincerely then they head up.

"See?"

"Yes, you're always right." Steve sets their bag down. He opens his arms for Loki.

He backs into the strong arms and wraps them around him. "I always feel safest in your arms."

He kisses Loki's neck. "I know the feeling."

"Still feeling nervous?"

"Nope. Just feeling Loki." Steve teases.

He smiles at that. "You can feel me for as long as you like."

"All my life?" He slides his hands down Loki's belly.

Loki reaches up and cups the back of Steve's neck. "All your life."

Steve's hand slips down the front of Loki's pants. "I've found a treasure. Though. If you were female, I'd be inside you already."

"Is that a hint?" He's getting hard at the touch.

"Just presenting the options." His hand works slowly.

"If I turn into a woman, I want double penetration."

"Me and what? Which holes?" He kisses along Loki's neck.

"Cock and fingers are fine unless you packed a vibrator." He wiggles his ass against Steve's front. "And the holes would be those of the lower extremities."

"I did not." He gives Loki a little squeeze. "Cock in pussy? We've never done the other way."

"Yes please." In an instant, the ample cock shrinks down as Loki's breasts fill.

"That's so disappointing in some ways." Steve chuckles as he kisses her ear. His hand comes out of her pants only to push them off. Then he lifts her by the waist and tosses her forward. "On the bed, you."

She stumbles to the bed, disrobing as she goes. Then she climbs on and spreads her legs for him. "Welcome to Germany."

"That's not what you said last time." Steve chuckles as he picks out some music on his phone. Then he turns to her, trying out a few of the burlesque moves he learned as he slowly undresses.

Licking her lips, she can feel her arousal growing with his movements. "Amazing."

Steve laughs as he finishes and kneels on the bed. "I still need practice."

"Feel free to practice in front of me as often as you like, lover."

"Will do." He winks and pulls away to grab their lube. "Now where was I?" He slicks a finger and slides it along her crack.

"Mmm." Her nipples are hard nubs that her fingers pinch and twist with each breath. "I'm going to need more than that."

"Do I ever disappoint?" Steve lifts an eyebrow. He buries his nose in her pubic hair to take a lick as his finger presses into her ass.

She moans then breathes out a single word. "Never."

He sucks lightly on her clit as he works a second finger into her ass. Her toes curl as she clenches around his fingers. She takes deep breaths in an attempt to relax.

"That's my good girl. So good." He kisses along her thigh. He wants her good and comfortable before he enters her pussy.

Her green eyes drink him in. And the sight of him at her pussy only makes her wetter. "I need you."

He kisses along her belly. "Do you?" As his fingers continue to move within her, he rubs his cock along her pubic hair.

She nods as another soft moan escapes her open lips. "Very much."

"You don't look so needy." He teases her, fingers pressing deeper.

She whimpers. "I am. So needy."

He nuzzles the bottom of a breast. His tongue flicks her skin and he slowly slides in to her.

Another moan rises from her throat. Her hands grab his ass and dig her nails in. "Steve."

"Right here. All for you." He thrusts deep and slow, intending to drive her mad. His lips are focused on her breasts and shoulders.

If her moans are any indication, he's doing a fantastic job at that. Her body rises to meet his. "My starlight."

"Night." Kiss. "Sky." He shifts his angle so he can look down over her. "I could bury myself in you forever."

She shakes her head. "Then there would be no babies."

"Or lots. I'll just get off when one pops out." He teases her.

She laughs. "You're silly."

He grins. "And you're sexy." His thrusts get firmer after that.

Her hands grip his shoulders. Her breath is heavy, hot. She moans continually. Suddenly she gasps, her back arching off the bed. "Right there."

"Yes, love." He aims for the spot while kissing her neck.

Legs squeezing against him, Loki begins moaning louder and louder. Soon she's clawing at his back. Her body begins to shake. And then it comes. "STARLIGHT!"

"Oh God." Steve groans, head dropping to her chest as she feels her squeezing him. It doesn't take long for that pleasure to milk him out as well and he collapses against her. "Oh, Lo'. Such a good girl."

She's breathing too heavily to speak. Instead lazy fingers comb through his hair. She huffs out a laugh suddenly.

"Mmn?" Steve mumbles contently.

She catches her breath before speaking. "I just realized that our first act in every hotel in every city has been to have sex." She laughs again. "Best honeymoon ever."

"Well, we do have to break the room in." Steve moves up to kiss her nose. "Then we shower, have a walk about, and find dinner. You know I like my schedules."

"I do." She strokes his cheek then kisses him gently.

"Though, a small nap wouldn't hurt..."

"Nap. Then shower. Then we'll stretch our legs." She touches his lips. "Oh, and thank you."

He blinks and looks at her. "What for?"

She grins. "Did you not hear me scream out in pleasure?"

"Oh, I figured that was you flipping off the staff." Steve chuckles.

"Ha ha." She pushes him off. "You nap. I'm showering."

"Yes, ma'am" Steve rolls over and nuzzles into the bed.

Loki walks naked into the bathroom, grabbing her phone on the way. She connects to the room's wifi as she sits on the toilet. A few moments later, she reads about the capture of the fake Avengers. Steve dozes lightly, expecting Loki to wake him when she's done her shower. It's a little bit after that before she does, dressing and putting on some lotion first. But he looks so peaceful that she hates to do it. Still, at least she has good news for him. "Steve?"

"Mmhmmn?" He yawns and rolls to face her.

"I have good news and bad news."

"Please let the good news be more kisses."

She smiles. "Partly." She kisses him.

He leans up on his elbow. "Alright. Lay it on me."

She sits on the bed. "Bad news, the Avengers ran an op without you."

"Bucky said they were." He yawns.

"The good news is that the water pressure here is wonderful." She kisses him. "Oh, also, the op was successful. Only Spider Woman sustained any major injuries, and she went home that day."

"That is excellent." He pulls her into a deep kiss. "We should celebrate."

"Go shower." She slaps his ass.

"But I want more naked time." He whines.

Her eyebrows go up. "You'll be naked in the shower."

"Not _me_ naked."

She shrugs. "You're the one who slept while I showered." A playful smile appears. "But if you're very good, you can have more of me naked tonight."

"So mean." He tackles her into the bed, tickling her until she can't breathe.

Her palms slap him wherever she can reach. "Stop!" It's said between laughter.

Steve chuckles. "No. Beg for mercy."

"Please, Starlight!" She laughs uncontrollably. "Please stop."

"Oh, alright." He sits up, grinning.

She slaps his back again. "You're cruel."

"Me?" He laughs. "Just for that, I'm not getting dressed."

"Fine." She shrugs. "Walk around Germany naked."

"Nope. Staying in bed all night." He climbs under the covers.

"But your schedule." She's genuinely surprised.

He peeks out. "Worth it if I have company. It _is_ my honeymoon."

She nods. "Well have fun with whomever you get to stay." She gets up. "I need to stretch my legs."

"That's fine. I need to catch up on emails and select the new bedroom colours." He reaches for his phone.

She stops and looks at him. There's a small frown. "New bedroom colors? But I like the color of our bedroom."

"No, _new_ bedroom." He sits up cross-legged and pats his knee.

"Steve, what did you do?" There is apprehension in her voice.

"Come and I'll show you. Nothing bad, I promise."

She slowly walks over and sits next to him. She really hopes he didn't buy a place in Venice.

He holds up his phone and shows her a picture of their house, but with an additional second story. "This was your present."

She takes it. "How...? Where did you put the staircase?"

"They added a bit onto the back of the house." Steve wraps his arms around her. "I had them design a larger master bedroom with a bigger bathroom on the second floor, but we can make it an office and keep our old one." He flips through pictures on the phone for her, sent to him by Sam who's been checking in for him.

"It's lovely." She's of two minds on it though. On the one hand it's wonderful and considerate and yes lovely. On the other she rather wishes he had consulted her on such a large decision. Somehow it feels less like their house and more like his. It's stupid. She knows it's stupid. She kisses his cheek and smiles. "Thank you. It's wonderful." Then she gets off the bed. "I'm going for that walk now. Do you want room service? Or shall I bring something when I return."

"Whatever you like." Steve sets aside his phone, feeling a bit dejected about Loki's reaction. They'd mentioned it once or twice in passing and he really thought she'd like it.

"Room service might be easier in case you get hungry before I return." As Loki reaches the door, it's his male form once more. After ensuring he has a key, he turns back to Steve. "I'll be back soon. Enjoy your nap."

"Okay." He tries to be cheerful for Loki, waving at his love.

Loki leaves. When he gets to the elevator he turns back around and returns to the room. "You didn't consult me."

Steve looks up, sure he's in trouble. "I wanted to surprise you. We had mentioned the idea in past. I thought you'd be okay with it. I wanted to be able to come home and paint and decorate and make it our space, since I did all the original. I wanted it for you."

"Yes we mentioned it, but we didn't look at plans or discuss..." He takes a breath. "I didn't want a larger master bedroom." His brow furrows. "I know you meant well. I know this was meant to be a lovely surprise. But I feel left out." He slumps into a chair.

Steve gets up and walks over to Loki. He kneels before him, placing his head on his lover's lap. "I only made the larger room so we could add on an office and art studio. I thought we might work more from home. With children." He sighs. "I'm sorry. You've been so stressed with work and the wedding that I wanted to give you something you didn't have to worry about."

Tears begin to roll from the green eyes. "And now I've ruined it. Seems to be my forte." He wipes them away

"No no no." Steve rises, thumbs stroking Loki's cheeks as he kisses his forehead. "You didn't ruin anything. I didn't think. I know you hate surprises but I still did this. Please, let's finish it together. Or if you truly don't like it, I'll have them tear it down and start again. Just please don't let me see you sad."

Loki wraps his arms tightly around Steve. "I'm sorry. It's fine. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I just wanted our house to be ready for you, so you wouldn't have to stress and you could have it perfect for your happiness so our children could have a warm and loving place to grow. I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself, though. I'm sorry. I love you and want to give you everything. Though sometimes I'm not very good at it." He keeps Loki close, kissing his face.

"You stupid fool." Loki shakes his head. "You more than anyone should know space isn't needed for a warm and loving home."

"It is when you plan to fill it." He kisses Loki gently. "I can't wait to see how beautiful your babies will be, all those little shards of us growing into their own people."

"I wonder how many will be misunderstood and perceived as evil."

"Odds are pretty good. Good thing they'll have devoted parents to help them through it." He strokes Loki's cheek.

"I love you, starlight."

"And I, you. Night sky. Loki Rogers."

He smiles at hearing the name. "I'm glad I came back."

"Me too." He nuzzles Loki's cheek. "Mind, I didn't want you to go in the first place."

"Really? You didn't try very hard to keep me here."

"If you don't give in to naked, it usually means you need space to think. See? I learn." Steve rubs the back of Loki's neck.

He smiles. "Clever man." The smile fades. "I still need time to think. Do you mind?"

"I love you. And you tell me exactly what I have to do to make this up. Anything." He hugs Loki tight.

"Just be patient with me."

"Only if you return the favour." He gently pulls away.

Loki nods. "For future reference, it's really hard to stay mad at you while you're naked."

Steve wiggles and gives a wink. "I'll remember that."

They kiss. Loki pulls away slowly. "I'm going for that walk now. Promise to still be naked when I get back?"

"And oiled up for your pleasure."

"Even better." He takes another kiss before heading out.

Steve smiles after him then sees to that oiling.

Loki walks, occupied more by the thoughts in his head than by the people and buildings around him. Eventually, he does get out of his head and finds himself missing his husband. That's when he retraces his steps and returns to the hotel.

Relaxed on the bed, Steve is texting with Bucky as he waits. His muscles glisten with the oil he used and he's even gone so far as to prepare his ass, in case Loki desires it.

"It's cold out there." Loki pulls off his coat before noticing his love. His mouth drops open. "Wow. You are a vision."

Steve drops his phone on the bed table. "It's hot in here. Hot and ready for my gorgeous husband."

Loki fumbles as he undresses, unable to tear his eyes away from his husband.

"Easy, love. I'm not going anywhere." Steve smiles. "Ever."

"I'm still not sure you're real."

Steve chuckles. "You're the mythical being. I'm just a freak of science."

"Mythical being no longer." He removes his trousers. "And you are by far the most gorgeous freak I've ever seen." He climbs onto the bed.

"Speaking of gorgeous." Steve trails his finger down Loki's belly to his pubic hair. Loki kisses him. Steve is happy to return it, holding Loki's head between his hands.

"Did you order room service?"

"Not yet. I didn't know what you wanted. I'm not making the same mistake twice in one night." Steve looks bashful.

Pain enters Loki's eyes. "I did not mean to make you feel encumbered."

"Stop it." He holds Loki's chin and meets his gaze. "Let's order some dinner and then you can fuck me until neither of us cares about anything else."

He nods then gets the room service menu to have something to do.

Steve rolls over, his ass showing, as he watches Loki. "It's all ready for you, you know. Nice and stretched so that big cock will fit."

His eyes travel over the firm buttocks. "I don't feel worthy of it."

"Husband. You are the only one worthy." Steve moves to take the menu away and pulls Loki into a warm and loving kiss.

"I love you, starlight. More than anything." He buries his nose in Steve's neck.

"You make me whole, night sky. You give me strength. Mon beau dieu. Je t'aime." He holds Loki close.

There are soft kisses to necks and shoulders. Soon the menu is forgotten, replaced by the need to touch and taste. Between kisses are soft words of affection. Steve's hands move over Loki until the former god glistens as much as he from oil. Loki's fingers trace the abdominal muscles of his lover. Then they move down and stroke along the shaft.

Steve takes a deep, satisfied breath. "What do you wish, my darling?"

"I wish to face you."

"You already do."

He chuckles. "I wish to remain facing you."

"Simple. Would you like me on my back? In your lap? Straddling you?" Steve's fingers play gently in Loki's pubic hair, teasing the base of his cock.

"So many options." He kisses him. "I want to look up at you yet still be able to kiss you."

Steve kisses back slowly, leading Loki down onto the bed. "I'll be right back. I just need to make sure you're ready." He moves down to kiss along Loki's cock.

Loki breathes slowly as the blood rushes down. His fingers comb through the blond hair.

"Such a good, responsive boy." Steve wraps his lips around the girth to move along it.

"Fuck." His hands grasp the sheets.

Steve pulls off with a soft pop once he's satisfied. He climbs back up Loki's body. "Better?"

He nods. "I need you."

"I am yours." Steve pushes back, using his hand to guide Loki inside him.

He breathes deeply. "You feel amazing as always."

"Like fitting ourselves back together." Steve smiles and rotates his hips as he starts to ride that cock hard and fast to his heart's content.

Loki's back lifts off the bed. He had expected a slow start. He grabs onto Steve's arms as he begins thrusting up. "My starlight."

"Sorry." Steve chuckles. "Sometimes I just want you."

"It's fine. Better than fine." He licks his lips. "I love you."

"My darling." Steve leans in for a kiss as they move together.

Everything from before fades away. They are together and whole again. Loki's hand wraps around his husband's cock, stroking it.

"Loki." Steve rests his face against his love as pleasure fills him. With Loki's firm hand, it overflows and he comes with a groan. As the warmth splashes over him, Loki's pleasure mounts. He cries out as he fills Steve's ass.

Steve sighs as he collapses on Loki's chest. "Just what you needed."

He nods. "Yes. It was."

"I still need a spanking, though." Steve chuckles.

"Do you?" He stretches. "Food first I think."

"Yes love. Don't need you getting hangry." Steve rolls off and makes his way to the bathroom.

Loki sighs with contentment. He reaches over and grabs the menu.

After a flush, Steve wonders back and hops back onto the bed. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking they should have used a better font for this menu." He smiles at Steve. "I was also thinking I wanted beef."

"Beef is good." He nods and rests his head against Loki's leg.

"And beer instead of wine."

"You don't like beer."

He shrugs. "We're in Germany. It seems more appropriate."

"Whatever makes your heart happy, love." Steve nuzzles close.

"That would be you." He takes a kiss.

Steve winks. "Not when you're hungry."

"Cheeky bastard."

"Yup. Get me the same what you're having." Steve yawns.

"Yes, Captain."

"Thank you, angel."

Loki calls in the order, also getting flat water in case the beer is awful.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki's waist. "I love you."

He pets the blond hair. "And I love you. Did I frighten you that much?"

"Maybe a little. You got so quiet. I panicked. Our marriage can't be over already." Steve frowns.

"And here I thought I was hiding it well." He takes a breath. "It will take a lot more than that to break up our marriage."

Steve snugs closer. "It's stupid but I'm so much more scared to lose you now."

Loki's finger traces the line of his husband's jaw. "Interesting. Especially since I am going to be so much more difficult to get rid of now."

Steve looks up. "I've finally made you mine in every way that counts. We both know that mean the watchers must be planning. I will not lose you."

"You will not lose me." Loki assures him. "We still have vampires to vanquish. That should keep them entertained."

"Right. Good." He kisses Loki's leg.

"And perhaps today's little drama helped." The thought brings him comfort in an odd way.

"I'm glad I told you now, instead of waiting. It would have been worse." Steve agrees.

"It would have been different." He sighs. "And yes worse."

"I love you." Steve tells him again as if it can make it better.

Loki looks into those blue eyes. "And I love you. And it's fine. I'm not going anywhere." He frowns. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Steve smiles. "Good. Otherwise it would get very awkward with my clinging."

He kisses him. "You are a strange and wonderful man."

"I try." He grins.

"You succeed." Loki gives him another kiss.

Steve smiles. "I'm so lucky you love me. I'm the happiest man in the world."

"Turn around." Loki gets the oil again.

Steve laughs, rolling to his belly. After rubbing his hands together rapidly, Loki begins to massage the Captain's shoulders.

"Mmn. What's this for?"

"A really good excuse to touch you." Loki admits.

"Feel free." Steve purrs happily.

Loki chuckles. "I figured you wouldn't mind." He continues rubbing the shoulders and back until there is a knock on the door. He covers Steve's ass then puts on a robe to answer the door.

Steve chuckles and looks over. "Is that supper?"

"It is." Loki directs the woman where to put the food. Then he signs the receipt. "Danke."

Steve sits up once she leaves. "Smells delicious. You have such great taste."

"Thank you." He lifts up the dish covers. "Are we eating in bed?"

"I see no problem with that." Steve winks.

Loki takes the plates and drinks over, conjuring up bed trays to make it easier to eat.

"You spoil me." Steve gives him a kiss. "I don't deserve you."

"Hush or I'll start believing you."

"You know I don't lie. Never to you." He kisses Loki's cheek.

Loki raises one eyebrow. "Doesn't stop you from keeping secrets though." He bumps against Steve playfully.

Steve pouts. "You have no idea how hard that was, how many times I nearly told you."

"That's all done now." He kisses his love. "Eat."

"Yes, darling." Steve smiles and digs in, not needing to be told twice.

The food is heavier than in Italy, heartier. It's good, but Loki barely finishes half. As usual, he switches his plate with Steve's. "We'll have to order even more food when you become pregnant."

"We'll be at home when I'm pregnant." Steve points out. "I'll cook for myself."

"Love, near the end I'm not sure you'll want to cook." He grabs his phone and starts to check email. The press is wanting a statement from Steve about the fake Avengers.

"I might." He kisses Loki's head. "Or I might want pizza from Italy.

"Indeed." He types something up about Steve still enjoying his honeymoon and trusting that Iron Man, Captain Marvel, and the other members of the Avengers are handling the situation in a manner befitting the organization.

Steve looks over to see what he's doing. "You playing me?"

"Mm-hmm." He shows the Captain what he's written. Then he does his best Steve impression. "The people need to know that I stand by my team."

"Nice." Steve laughs and boops his nose.

He returns to his normal voice. "That's why you pay me the big bucks." He reads through it one more time to ensure there are no typos. Then he sends it off into the internet. "I have to pee. I'll be right back." He puts his tray away and heads to the bathroom.

"Nuoooo." Steve teases as Loki goes, reaching after him playfully.

"I'll be back." He promises.

"And front and nice ass?"

Loki yells from the bathroom. "And gigantic cock!"

"Massive." Steve agrees.

He pees then washes his hands before returning. The robe comes off when he gets to the bed. He slinks under the covers and stretches his arms up. Steve climbs on top of Loki over the covers and gives him a kiss. "Comfy?"

The arms come down around Steve's neck. "Mm-hmm."

"I love you." Steve kisses him again.

"I love you." He smiles softly.

Steve presses their foreheads together. "I can't wait for the rest of our lives."

"You don't have to wait. We're living it right now."

"True." He rolls to lay next to Loki, his fingers playing against his throat.

"We'll have to get back to real life soon." Loki rolls over to face Steve.

"Nah, I left real life behind 70 years ago." Steve chuckles.

He makes a face. "You know what I mean." He takes the artist's hand and kisses the fingers. "I'll return to work. You'll return to the Avengers. You'll paint. I'll complain."

Steve nods. "Add a couple of kids and it sounds perfect to me."

Loki smiles. "I love you."

"You too, night sky." Steve strokes his cheek. It's frightening how happy Loki feels right now. Steve snuggles close, kissing Loki's forehead. He wants to keep the moment forever.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha sees Bruce as she walks up to the makeshift hospital. She slows her stride hoping he won't see her. She needs a baseline of how relaxed he is so she knows how much of a liability she is to him. He seems pretty calm and even cheerful as he organizes the shipment of medication he's just received for the hospital. She almost hates to interrupt. She does hate to interrupt. She stops and turns to walk away.

A couple of kids run by, playing tag, bumping her by accident. Bruce looks up at the sound and smiles at the red hair. "Natasha?"

She turns and gives a small smile. "Hello, Bruce?"

"Hi. Give me ten minutes to finish up and I'm all yours." He gives a wink.

"Sure." She moves to get out of anyone's way and waits.

Once he's finished Bruce walks over to her. "I didn't realize you were coming today."

"It's Wednesday." She assumes he lost track of the days.

"They're all the same." He smiles and shakes his head.

She nods and kisses his cheek. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know." He pulls her into a careful hug.

She breathes him in. "I don't." She hopes the awkwardness is only temporary.

"Oh, well. You caught me on hospital day. That's twice a week." He strokes her hair. "We've been meditating a lot."

"We?" She takes his arm.

He shrugs. "I can talk him now. Almost. I think I can hear him."

"Hulk?" Her mind begins to whir.

Nodding slowly, Bruce walks her along. "It's hard to tell. He doesn't think like us."

That makes her curious. "How does he think?"

"It's driven nearly entirely by emotion. It's hard to explain."

"I think I understand." They get to a motorcycle. "This is me."

"You're not spending the night?" He seems genuinely disappointed.

"I figured I'd follow you." She gives him a look. "It's a good thing, too. Otherwise I'd still be at the airport."

"I have a phone." He reminds her. Though it is back at his hut. "Will that fit in my boat?"

"You tell me."

"Might be close." It's a bit of a walk to the small motorboat.

"That's how you travel?" She blinks at it. "You _must_ be getting better."

"You know I live on the next island. The one without people that Tony somehow owns."

"I also know Tony's boat would be 10 times that size."

"Well. Some of us don't feel the need to overcompensate." He takes her motorcycle and hops it into the boat, causing it to list horribly to one side. "Ladies first."

Natasha hops on easily and steadies the bike. "How often do you make it off your deserted island?"

"Like I said before, hospital day is twice a week." He climbs in and, after a few pulls, gets the motor humming.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you don't come here on other days."

Bruce shrugs with a small smile. "Mostly I don't. I'll usually hit the market after I finish at the hospital. If I need anything."

She nods. "I'm not surprised."

"People are still not the best idea." He looks out over the water. "Only a few are worth the risk."

She gives him a small smile. "I don't suppose you get the news up here."

He shakes his head. "Just what you and Tony text me. I guess I could check but I prefer not right now."

"Probably for the best. You might have wanted to trade me in for a blonde."

"Trade my fiery redhead? I'd need three blondes. And they'd better be PhDs." He chuckles.

"PhDs?" She chuckles.

Bruce nods. "Nothing sexier than a big brain I can have long conversations with."

"Is that your way of saying I should be jealous of someone?"

Bruce furrows his brow. "I thought I was calling you intelligent?"

She's confused. "I don't have a PhD."

"Exactly. I'd need three blondes with PhDs to find someone smarter and more interesting." He smiles gently.

"Ah. Sorry. It was a long trip. My brain is still trying to catch up." She gives him a smile.

"In about ten more minutes, you can lay in my hammock as I rub your feet and I'll set some fresh clams to roast in the fire." He tilts his head. "Fair?"

"Fabulous."

Soon enough they're pulling up to a small dock. Bruce ties the boat in and helps Natasha out before grabbing her motorcycle for her. "You know, I think your tree might have a few mangoes already."

"My tree?" She grabs her bag. As they walk up the dock, she looks around. It's peaceful, pretty, just what Bruce needs. 

"Don't ask me how, but Tony got the one you planted at the last place." He knows because he was silly enough to carve their initials in it. "Nice to have something that makes me think of you around."

"I thought the point was to get away from me." She bumps him playfully. "Which happens when you date a fiery red head while you have anger issues."

Bruce frowns. "Not you. Everything. And then hope and pray you stay and help bring me back."

"In glorious one-week increments." She reaches down for his hand. "After I leave here, I'm only stopping in New York long enough to switch bags. Then I'm off to Russia."

"Russia? Finally?" As they stop in front of the door, he faces her. "I know my recovery has been hard on you. I'm sorry. Honestly, for a while there I thought you abandoned me and that made it worse. But I'm glad to see you're not waiting on me. Well, you are but you aren't. I feel guilty. It's like all I do is weigh you down."

"You don't." She looks down for a moment. "I thought you had abandoned me, that I was too difficult for you." She purses her lips. "Turns out it was mainly just Tony being forgetful."

"Yeah. I'd strangle him but he's done so much for me." He shakes his head.

Natasha shrugs. "I don't have that problem. But he's not worth going to prison over."

Bruce chuckles. "You could just bruise him a little. For the both of us."

"That's very tempting."

"Or we could forget his birthday." Bruce winks. "Go get changed, I'll light a fire."

The place is what Natasha would expect from Tony. Grand but modern and tasteful. It's smaller than she imagined it would be. It seems like a place to hole up rather than to vacation. She finds a bathroom and cleans up before returning to Bruce wearing tan shorts and white v-neck t-shirt. "Kitchen?"

He points. "On the left."

After finding a glass, she gets some water. "Nice place."

"Not really my taste, but it's free." He shrugs.

"Knowing Tony I'm guessing it has a nice workspace." She sits on the couch and puts her feet on the table.

He nods. "Haven't really used it much, to be honest. I've been working on me."

Her head tilts as she looks at him. "Sounds like it's working. How often can you talk to him?"

"Like I said, it's hard to tell." He crosses his arms and considers. "Maybe one time in five?"

She touches his hand and gently pulls it towards her. "Do you ever let him loose here?"

He moves toward her. "Sometimes. That's why we made sure I wasn't near anyone."

"That's good." She touches his cheek and leans in. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you." He echoes her as he sits beside her, closing the space.

She kisses him gently.

He strokes her cheek, keeping their faces close. "I'm sorry."

"You apologized last time I saw you. You don't have to do it anymore."

"I feel I'll never be done apologizing." He shakes his head. "As much as I love you, I'm not the sort of man you deserve. Steve, Clint, Bucky... Someone who can keep up with you and give you everything you need."

She shakes her head. "They don't balance me like you do."

Bruce smiles. "I'm pretty sure you're crazy, even to try."

Natasha smiles. "I've been called worse."

"If you're still here when I get through this." He brings her hand to his lips. "I'm going to search the world to find a diamond ring that's as beautiful as the gift of your love."

She looks into his brown eyes, so full of depth. "I don't need a diamond. I just need you."

He strokes her cheek. "It's just traditional."

"I don't care about tradition."

He kisses her forehead. "I guess I know that, but that's still my promise."

She takes a breath. "Okay. But I'd prefer an emerald." Is it a test? Maybe. Maybe she needs to see if he can sometimes put her wants ahead of his own.

"I can do that." He holds her close. "What I can't do is ask you to attach your life to mine until I'm sure I'm in control. When you get that ring, you'll know."

She nods. "I'll know."

With that he hugs her, his hand curling into her hair.

She holds him tight. "You said something about a foot rub?"

"I believe I did? Here or hammock?"

"Wherever."

"Let's go outside then, I always feel it's easier to breath." He takes her hand and rises. She stands and follows him out. He helps her into the hammock then pulls up a chair near her feet as he starts to rub them.

Natasha takes in the atmosphere. "It's nice here."

Bruce nods. "It could be a good place for an Avengers central America base. For Steve's expansion campaign."

"Maybe. But them you'd lose your sanctuary."

"I was thinking of suggesting it as a health retreat, actually. Kept off our maps and for healing. With just one or two of us running it." He glances up.

"I guess we are getting to be that big."

Bruce nods slowly. "This could be us. I mean, we could be on call for when we're needed, but we could. That is. If you wanted. I know you like to be busy."

"I do. But I could always travel every quarter."

"Think about it. You don't have to hurry into an answer." He kicks his lips. "I don't expect you to stop taking missions."

"My face is too well-known now. Kind of makes spying difficult."

Bruce chuckles. "I guess that's true. Do you think... I mean." He takes a slow breath. "Are you ready to settle down?"

She gives him a challenging look. "Are you?"

He holds his breath for a moment. "I'm close."

"Ask me then." She pulls out her phone to text Clint that she found Bruce.

He rubs her ankles. "Soon. I promise." He wants so much to make her happy.

"Everyone says hello." She puts her phone away. "Steve and Loki are still on honeymoon."

"Good for them. What have you been up to?" His hands slowly move up her legs.

"Training Rogue and Betsy mostly." She scratches her head. "But once we got rid of the fake Avengers, I was finally free to leave."

He looks at her. "Fake Avengers?"

She nods. "That blonde I was talking about earlier. There was also a Hawkeye, Wolverine, and Ms Marvel."

"Wow." He finally climbs into the hammock with her and it rocks as he curls around her. "Thank you for coming."

"I've been looking forward to it." She smiles at him.

He kisses her head. "I want to say never leave."

"I can't stay." She strokes his cheek. "Deep down you don't want me to stay."

He rests his head against her neck. "Not yet. Soon."

"Yeah." She pets his hair.

His arm rests over her belly as they rock gently in the hammock. There's so much he wants to say, so much more he can't say. So he just holds her, hoping she knows.

"I hope I'm not ruining your routine."

"You are my routine, while you're here."

She looks at him. "I don't want to be."

"Not even if it's because I miss you?"

She almost tells him she wants to be part of his life and not a special occasion. Instead she tells him, "I want you to do whatever will make you most comfortable."

"Tonight? That's this." He pushes hair off her face. "I was planning to work in the garden tomorrow morning and meditate in the afternoon. That okay?"

"Fine. I can go for a run, do some tai chi."

"Evening's all yours, though. I usually just read." He tells her.

She nods. "Got any board games or a deck of cards?"

"Probably somewhere?" He laughs. "I haven't explored half this place."

She looks at him. "Really? Then that's what we're doing tonight."

"Are we now?" He chuckles.

"Yes. I'm not staying in a house that hasn't been thoroughly investigated." She tells him.

He nods. "If the lady insists."

Natasha plays with the buttons of his shirt. "For all you know this place could be haunted."

"It's too new."

"The land isn't." She reminds him. "Or did Stark have this island constructed?"

Bruce shrugs. "I wouldn't put it past him.”

"We can investigate the origins of the island another night."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles.

She kisses his nose.

"But you're not getting up."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Am I meant to be?"

"I thought you wanted to explore?" He hugs her a bit tighter.

"Not right now. Tonight. Later tonight." She corrects. "After dinner."

"Which I need to get up to make." He sighs.

"Not yet." She scoots over to rest her head on his chest.

He gently strokes her hair. "Okay."

"I don't remember you being this easy."

"It's something I've been working on, finding a better balance." He shrugs. "Anxiety isn't fun."

"No it isn't." She listens to his heart and finally relaxes.

His hand moves over her back. "I'm improving. And soon. Soon I'll be ready for the next step in my life. Our life."

"Our life." She gives a small smile. "Never thought I'd hear that. Never thought I'd want to hear that."

"Why do you think I've been working so hard? I want it. I need it to be possible." He frowns lightly.

She looks at him. "I know."

"I'm tired of giving up things I want to him." He sighs. "No more."

She kisses him softly. "Would you like help with dinner?"

He seems to relax more. "If you'd like to. I'm happy to cook for you."

"I'd like to." She sits up then uses him as an anchor to do a backbend out of the hammock.

He shakes his head. "You're too much."

"Don't you mean I'm just enough?"

"Definitely too much." He smiles. "It's one of the best things about you."

She smiles.

He slips out of the hammock. "Let's go." He offers her his hand.

She takes it and follows him to the kitchen.


	187. Wonderful Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro has girl problems but the Maximoff house is warm. Becky has a bad night.

Wanda glares at Pietro's phone as it rings. She can easily see the caller from its place on the table and does not approve. "Do not answer her."

"She may need something." He answers. "Yes?"

"Pietro? Sorry to bother, it's Jess."

Wanda continues her glare.

"Yes. Hello, Jess. What can I do for you?" He sticks his tongue out at his sister.

"I was curious if you were still in New York?"

"We are leaving tomorrow. Why?"

She sounds almost nervous. "I heard you got a new place, so I got you a house warming gift."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "That is very kind of you."

"Could we, I don't know, meet for lunch so I can give it to you?" She pauses. "Or I can drop it off, if you prefer."

"I have no plans for lunch, and it would be nice to see you." They make plans to meet at her favorite pub. "I will see you then."

"Bye sweetie."

Wanda crosses her arms, giving him a level stare. He ends the call. "Why do you disapprove? Is it not good for me to have a good relationship with my baby's mother?"

"Because you always come back sad." Her brow furrows.

"I will be fine. It gets easier each time."

"You are certain?" She moves to cup his face.

He looks into her eyes with resolve. "I am certain."

She looks into those eyes then nods. She hugs him. "You are very brave."

"Of course I am. I have you to help me."

She sighs. "Just be careful."

"This is not my usual state." He reminds her with a soft smile. "But I will try."

She wraps her arms around him. "Be clever, then. Do not fall for spider tricks."

"I will do my best." He promises as he hugs back.

"I love you." She reminds him.

He says the same in Sokovian. He pulls away. "I think I will wear bright red track suit." He winks and smiles mischievously.

She wrinkles her nose. "Red is not good on you."

He laughs. "Then you dress me. Else I will be all in red with bright yellow sneakers.”

Wanda makes a face of absolute horror. It only makes him laugh louder. "You and Jess have some things in common after all."

That earns him a murderous glare. "You compare me to that sort of woman?"

"Only your fashion sense. In all other things you are best." He kisses her forehead.

She pokes his belly. "Remember this."

"I will remember."

"Good." She nods. "Wear light blue. You can keep your yellow shoes."

He gives her a salute. But he can't help one more tease. "Light blue track suit."

She throws up her hands. "You are helpless."

He laughs harder. "You are so easy."

"You are so simple." She sticks out her tongue. "Maybe you should dress horrible for her."

"Or I should dress nice and show her what she threw away." He smirks.

Wanda returns the smirk. "There is my clever brother."

He kisses her cheek. "Help me get ready." He doesn't have a whole lot to choose from. He ends up in jeans and a light blue shirt.

Wanda makes sure everything is neat and fixes his hair. "Very handsome." She smiles.

"Thank you." He puts on his black peacoat and hat before heading off.

Jess is already there as he arrives. She's in a simple pink dress, having decided they're more comfortable with her slowly growing belly. She's sipping lemonade through a straw and going through a file of information.

He walks up as he removes his coat. The sight of her still hurts but not as much as before. "Hello, Jess. You look well." He sits.

She reaches for his hand. "Thank you, sweetheart. We both know I wouldn't be if not for your aid."

He gives her a small smile. He orders a soda from the waitress and some fried pickles. "How are things with you and Matt?"

She closes her folder, hiding the photo of Latino looking woman that was on top, and slips it in her bag. "Okay, I guess. He's asked for a second date." She shrugs.

"This is good." He smiles.

She seems less convinced. Instead she picks up a largish bag and hands it across the table. Inside is a shallow vase containing bamboo plants that have been grown to weave together. There is also an IKEA gift card Pietro will later discover is for $500. "For serenity in your new home."

He looks at the plant. "Thank you. This is very nice. I will put it in the living room."

Jess nods. "I know I've been rotten to you, but I really do hope you will be happy. You deserve it."

He shrugs. "I know it was not on purpose." He nods his thanks to the waitress when she delivers his drink and the pickles. They order. "I am going to paint the nursery yellow."

"That will be nice. Yellow is warm and cheerful." She smiles. "Like you."

"I try." He shrugs. "I need to work on it. There are many things I will need."

"Of course." She reaches for his hand. "Anything I can do, just name it. I mean it."

"Thank you. I think you having the baby is already a lot." He squeezes her hand.

She takes a slow breath and nods. "I want the best for her. And I know that's the solid home you can give. At least for now."

"I hope you will come visit us."

"Of course I will, if Wanda lets me." She winks. "And definitely at least a hello on holidays."

He smiles. "I will call you when we get pictures with Santa so you can come."

Jess looks down. "You're too sweet."

"No. I just know what it is like to grow up without parents." He looks into her eyes. "And I remember. You did not have childhood. But you will have chance to see your child's."

"Thank you." She bites her lip. "Maybe as she's older, I'll be able to take her for periods of time. When I'm more...more."

"You can take her shopping." He offers.

"I was thinking occasional weekends. Maybe. I don't know." She shrugs.

He is glad she wants to be part of their child's life. "Yes. And she can play with Carol's girls."

Jess nods. "I have to admit, I'm still terrified by this whole thing."

"You hide it well."

"I suppose I have to." She crosses her arms over her belly. "Everyone else is so happy and assumes I must be."

"Are they?" He thinks. "I am not sure Rogue is so happy."

Jess gives an amused smile. "Is that because of her crush on you?"

His eyebrows rise considerably. "No. It is because Natasha has left."

"Wait. I don't follow. Rogue isn't happy about my pregnancy because Natasha left?" She tilts her head.

"What? No. Your pregnancy has nothing to do with it." Understanding dawns on his face. "The happy comment, you meant about you being pregnant." He slaps his hand against his forehead.

"It's fine, it's fine." She waves her hand. "Tell me about the girl. Carol tells me she sometimes follows you about like a puppy."

He shakes his head. "We are friends. She is nice but cannot touch. This makes her sad."

"That is sad." Jess frowns. She couldn't imagine not being able to touch those around her. Sex has long been her salvation.

"Yes." He tells Jess a little more about the mutant, her closeness to Logan, her abilities, how she's been training with Natasha. "She will go to DC when the facility opens."

Jess nods. "And then Carol takes over, right? I could suggest some time with the girl, maybe having her over for dinner and such?"

"That would be nice. She does not know many people here." He smiles. "See? You can be nice."

"I never said I couldn't be." She winks. "Just not my natural state."

He shrugs and eats half of the pickles at super speed. "Mmm. These are good."

Jess laughs. "I see that. It still amazes me that you don't choke."

"I chew."

"Then I'm surprised you don't get your tongue." She smirks. "Though I suppose you were always quite fast with your tongue."

He smiles. "I remember you enjoyed my tongue greatly." He sighs. "But that is the past."

She leans forward so she can cup his cheek. "I only regret that it had to end as it did. I will always feel remorse for hurting you."

He shrugs. "It always ends with at least one person hurt." He looks to see if their food is coming

She sits back, hugging herself again. "Often both."

"Yes." He looks at her. "Were you hurt? Beyond the guilt I mean."

"I was. I didn't really want it to end but..." She shakes her head. "We weren't headed the same direction."

He looks at his hands. "You were not done playing with me." He shrugs again. "It was best you ended it." He scratches his nose. "I do not know why you chose me to begin with."

She sighs. "Because I thought you wanted to play, too. That it was mutual. I should've realized sooner. Not let you..." She gestures helplessly.

"You did not _let_ me." Pietro rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shut up. I already feel like a monster, you don't have to rub it in." She frowns and speaks quietly. "I already tried to rid you of your problem."

"A stupid and selfish thing to do." He chastises her.

She turns her head away. "That could be the title of my biography."

"How could you think we would be happier with you dead?" He sighs. "It does not matter."

She shakes her head. "And what has living won me? A best friend who watches my every step? A so-called boyfriend who I'm pretty sure is only seeing me out of pity. And an ex who lectures me about my life choices. Yeah. Sounds like you all really need me." She rises and slaps $40 on the table. "You can have mine." She pulls on her jacket and bag.

He grabs her arm. "Sit down."

She easily pulls from his grasp. "I don't need to stay, I'm more than capable of beating myself up, thanks."

"No more lectures. I promise." He holds his arms out. "I will even let you lecture me."

"I don't want to lecture you." She tosses her bag down before sitting again with a huff.

"I'm sorry. I again overstep my bounds." He frowns. "You should be used to this by now."

She rubs her forehead. "I've been angry lately, too." She sighs.

"Angry?"

"According to Google it's hormones."

He nods. The food comes. "Ah. Finally. Thank you." He smiles at the waitress.

Jess nods at her and begins the drowning of her fish in vinegar. She generally avoids looking at Pietro for a while.

"Google is wondrous. So much information at one's fingerprints." He tells her how he likes to start typing questions just to see how it will finish the sentence. "If there is one that is interesting, I will look at results."

"It can be a dangerous tool." She explains how she's able to use it as a spy and investigator.

He nods. "Tony has shown me how he Googles himself."

She snorts. "And Matt calls me narcissistic."

"Narcissistic?"

"One who loves them self to the exclusion of others." Jess explains. "It comes from Greek myth."

"Ah. Matt calls you this in jest?"

"Usually after I call him a stubborn asshole." She shrugs.

He nods and eats. 

She picks at her fries. "Carol is still really suspicious of him and she's making me worry that she might be right."

Pietro shakes his head. "She does not know him as you do. If he makes you happy, enjoy the happiness."

Her stomach twists in a knot. "Jury's still out on that."

He looks concerned. "You don't know if he makes you happy?"

"We argue quite a lot. It might just be the transition." She gives him a sad smile.

"Perhaps that is a good sign. You and I never argued." He eats.

She taps a fry. "You and I barely spoke."

He smiles. "Yes but we never argued." The smile fades a little. "It was fun while it lasted. And now we are in a new phase."

"Perhaps a better one?" She looks at him hopefully.

"I hope so." He amends his words. "I know so."

She nods. "We will fight for it. For our child."

"We will." He looks at her pointedly. "Which is why you must eat. That is not a lecture only an observation."

"I'm eating!" She's had about six fries and a bite of fish.

"Okay. I will say no more about it." Instead he tells her about Steve's surprise to Loki. "Sam has been going by the house to make sure it is going as planned."

"That's nice. I'm sure Loki will thank him thoroughly." She chuckles.

"Yes. I hope someday to have a love like that."

"I'm sure you will." She looks at her food. She doesn't believe she'll find that love. She just hopes not to be alone.

He shrugs. "I do not know. It seems very rare."

"Yeah, but you're special."

"I have Wanda. In that I know I am already lucky."

"That is a pretty special thing." She agrees.

"Yes." He hesitates. "If it is okay, I would like to put a picture of you in the baby's room."

She hesitates. "I guess that's okay. I'll have to find you a nice one."

"No rush obviously. She will not be able to see and understand it for a while."

Jess nods. "Yeah. She's only the size of fruit right now."

"What kind of fruit?" He wonders.

She holds out her fist. "An orange, maybe."

"An orange. So small." A soft smile appears.

"But growing fast."

He takes a breath. "It is still very strange to me."

She nods. "At least it's not inside you, messing with your body."

Pietro looks at her. "Are you angry that I asked you to do this?"

"I'm not thrilled about going through it." She admits. "But I keep reminding myself of the coming child who will be worth it."

"I'm happy you think so." He eats.

"My child will not suffer because of my mistakes." She looks down, giving up on her food.

The conversation is getting dour. Pietro decides to change the subject. "So how is PI work?"

She shrugs. "I'm just picking it up again. Working on yet another cheating husband."

"And is he cheating?" He finishes his food.

"Don't know yet." She smiles. "I'm still following the woman he's supposed to be with."

"Does it ever happen that they are not cheating?" He drinks his soda

She tilts her head. "Sometimes, but usually it's pretty obvious by the time they hire me."

He nods. "Distrust would be difficult to come back from I imagine."

"Yeah." Jess shakes her head.

"Do you ever work on happy cases?"

She considers. "I occasionally get a missing person where they're found alive?"

That seems to make him feel better. "That is good. I worry your job is too sad."

It brings a sad smile to her face as she once again realizes how innocent he is, despite everything. "I don't know. I like to think I help people. I lead them to the truth."

He thinks about it and nods. "That is a good way too look at it. "

"I was the girl, once, having an affair and not knowing. It can really damage your self esteem." She shrugs and looks down. "One of the reasons I haven't really done the proper boyfriend thing in years."

He nods. "Well then it is good you are able to bring truth to people."

"Yeah." She taps her nails against her glass, not particularly feeling all that good in this moment.

He notices the agitation. "Have you seen any movies?"

"Finally saw the new Star Wars." She smiles. "Carol hit me when I said it wasn't even the best Star Wars movie."

"My favorite is the one with the little bears and the metal bikini." He grins.

She chuckles. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know I like bears?" He says it innocently.

"Un-huh." She lifts an eyebrow.

He smiles. He brings it back to the newest movie. "I liked Poe. He was funny."

"Carol sobbed like a baby when her flyboy died. And she'd already seen it." She shakes her head.

"Poor Carol." He chuckles.

Jess nods with a smile. "She's such a funny girl."

"They are her favorite movies. Yes?"

"Very much so." She leans in. "Ever see her Han Solo costume?"

He shakes his head. "No. Is it good?"

"Spot on." She makes the okay sign with her fingers. "Except she went shorts instead of pants because, and I quote, her legs are too nice to deny the world."

He laughs at that. "Yes. I can hear her saying that."

"Well, she works hard for those muscles." Jess shrugs.

"I do not fault her."

"I fault her when ice cream is an option."

"Oh. So you are jealous."

Both eyebrows go up. "Sweetheart, you have seen these legs. There is no need for jealousy. I just prefer ice cream to working out."

"Well now you can eat all the ice cream you like." He notes.

Her hands go into the air. "Now you're calling me fat?"

He leans forward. "No. Now I'm saying you should be getting fat."

"I'd really prefer the belly stay small. I saw how big Carol got." She shakes her head.

"She had twins. You will not get so large."

"I'm just not going to leave my flat for the last month." She bites her lip. "Not even an option."

He doesn't understand. So he shrugs.

She figures it's just that. She looks at him and stretches out a leg under the table to rest it on his knee. "Really? I thought you didn't like me being self-disparaging?"

"I was unsure what you meant."

"That I'm not excited to be fat." She rubs his knee with the side of her foot. "You're allowed to ask. I don't judge."

"Oh." He thinks. "I would not expect you to be excited. But I would think you'd like an excuse to eat ice cream."

She chuckles. "It will be, at that."

He smiles. "So there is silver lining."

"Yeah, Quick Silver, I know how you're all about those." She teases to keep from saying something darker.

He looks down. "I am sorry. I know you hate being pregnant."

"Could be worse." She tries to cheer him. "Could be with a man I didn't respect."

"You did not respect me?"

"No, dummy. I do respect you." She bumps his shin. "It would be worse if I didn't."

He frowns. "I do not understand you sometimes. Lots of times."

She sighs. "Yes, I have noticed that."

Pietro really wishes the waitress would bring the check. He chews on his lip and rubs his nose. "I can still smell all the malt vinegar from here."

"Sorry." Jess looks over, also annoyed. "How about I just drop some cash and you can go... Wherever it is that you seem so anxious to go."

He sighs. "I'm not anxious to go." 

She gives him a look. "I know your signs when you want to move. I'm not offended by it. You're a busy man, now. Important."

"I'm not. I'm not important." He looks at her. "The Avengers do not need me."

"Then why are they training you? I didn't even get an invite." She points at him. "You're something special, Pietro. Don't forget it."

"You do not need to stroke my ego, Jess."

"Well, I'm not to stroke the rest of you." She winks. "Seriously, though. You're pretty remarkable. I'd never have given you a second glance if you weren't."

He nods. "I may be remarkable, but you are extraordinary."

"Alright, now I know you're just being nice."

"I'm not." He offers a small smile. "I fell in love with you, remember?"

"I can't help if you're an idiot." She tries to tease, with a slap to his forehead, but it comes out sad.

"No. That is purely my problem."

She gives him a crooked smile. "Being an idiot? Yeah. You should work on that."

He nods with a small smile. "I have been trying."

Jess reaches over to pat his cheek. "I believe in you."

He sticks his tongue out at her.

"You shouldn't do that. A little bird will come along and nip it off." She grabs for it.

"You are not a bird. You are spider." As he says it, he looks a lot like his sister.

She shrugs. "I didn't nip off your tongue."

"No you did not."

"I could. Hold still." She moves to stand beside him and makes a biting motion toward his mouth.

He turns his head completely away. "No. You revoked those privileges. Do that to Matt if you want a tongue."

It hurts but she deserves it. "You just know how to suck the fun out of it." She returns to her seat.

"That is my new specialty. Did you not know this?" His tone is light.

"I feel it." She shakes her head. "Why are they do bloody slow today?"

He shrugs. "Maybe she is flirting with the cook."

"I wouldn't bother. Tim is on right now. He's gay." She looks at her nails.

He is surprised she knows all that. But he supposes he shouldn't be. "If you need to go, I will stay."

Jess shrugs and smiles at him. "Just anxious about my case."

"I see." He drums on the table.

Finally they manage to wave the waitress over but it takes nearly as long to pay. Pietro gives Jess cash to cover his meal and some of the tip.

She nods. "Thank you." She starts gathering her things to go, but pauses to kiss his cheek. "Be well."

"You too. And thank you for the gifts." He carefully gets the bag with the bamboo plant and stands.

"I'm sure there'll be many more." She smiles at him. "See you, sweetheart."

"Good-bye, temptress." It feels like he's truly saying good-bye to that part of her. She gives a sad smile for the old name then takes her leave.

Pietro takes the plant and the gift card back to the tower. Part of him hopes he doesn't run into his sister. He needs a run, and she'll just have a hundred questions and be worried. To his luck, she's not around. She's left a note in his room saying she's gone shopping with Rogue. He's relieved. He quickly changes into a track suit and takes off.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol yawns with a stretch. She really ought to be getting out of bed but she's just not feeling it. Becky had a particularly bad night and Carol had sat up with her for most of it. Now Bucky is in the nursery working on his book so she can sleep in.

Another yawn and Carol is up, pulling on the closest shirt (Bucky's) and pants (not actually sure) before looking in on him. He looks up from the rocking chair. Becky is resting against his shoulder. His laptop is on the floor next to him.

"All the work, huh?" Her voice is quiet as she walks in. Their other daughter is sound asleep in her crib.

He replies in just above a whisper. "Sacrifices had to be made."

She walks over to kiss him softly. "You've never looked hotter."

He smiles. "Good to know." He turns slightly so she can see Becky's face. "Is she asleep?"

"Finally." Carol nods. "Poor little angel."

"Next question, do I chance putting her down?" He stands a little awkwardly. Carol steps back to give him lots of room.

Cradling her head, he gently lays Becky down in the crib. Slowly he pulls his arms away. She settles in with a deep sigh and Carol can't help one of her own. Bucky pulls his wife close. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little." She pushes the hair off his face. "I think she had a touch of colic."

"Yeah." He keeps his eyes on the baby. "Reminded me of when Steve and I were kids. I had that same helpless feeling."

She nods. "But she calmed so much when you took her. Must be your nice warm chest. I'm just glad Lina slept through most of it."

"We got lucky." He turns Carol's head and kisses her.

"I got lucky the day we met." She kisses him again.

"You and me both, doll. Coffee?"

That earns him still another kiss. "Yes. Very yes."

He takes one more before letting her go. He grabs his computer then heads out to make some.

She follows to the kitchen. "If I make pancake batter, could you cook them?" She's still pretty insecure with actual cooking.

"Definitely." He starts the coffee first then heats up the griddle.

Carol pulls up a recipe on her phone and follows it exactly. The batter looks perfect. Then she decides to toss in a handful of chocolate chips. Bucky smiles when he sees it but says nothing. He just cooks them.

"Smells good." She puts a plate out for them then starts setting the table.

"We make a good team."

"Sure do, Bucky-bear." She smiles. "Best in the world."

He pours the coffee that is now ready and adds those to the table. He looks tired but happy.

Carol rubs his shoulder. "We'll miss this, when they get older."

"But it'll be replaced with other cool things. Like making them little pancakes or making Micky Mouse ones."

"That's true. Just wait til they get big enough to help you ladle the batter." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"And you can help clean the kitchen after us." He winks at her.

Carol laughs. "I suppose I could."

He prepares his pancakes with butter and syrup. When the first bite gets into his mouth, he sighs happily.

"You look like you're in heaven." Carol smiles as she adds chocolate sauce to her own.

"I am. The girls are asleep. My beautiful wife made me pancakes. I made fantastic coffee." He smiles.

"Best friend comes home in just over a week." She adds.

He nods. "Other best friend seems to be getting her shit together. Doppelgangers are locked up." He smiles. "Life is good."

Carol chuckles. "Did I tell you what Jess and Matt are doing for their next date?"

He shakes his head. "What?"

"Rock climbing."

Bucky looks at her. Wanting to be sure he heard correctly, he repeats it. "Rock climbing."

She nods, mouth full of pancake.

"Huh. I'd worry about Matt but well..."

Carol swallows. "It's just the indoor type with the harnesses. He'd be pretty safe even if he wasn't."

Bucky chuckles. "If nothing else, Matt is a risk taker."

"That's true." She shakes her head. "I'm still not sold on this relationship but they seem to be having fun together."

"She didn't like me at first either." His brow furrows. "I'm still not sure if she likes me."

"I think she's warming to you." She reaches for his hand.

He gives a small smile.

"She suggested we invite Rogue for dinner. We could invite her and Matt again at the same time?" It's her way of encouraging peace.

"Rogue, Matt, and Jess?" He's not sure that's such a good idea. "Why is Jess suddenly interested in Rogue anyway?"

"Pietro." She takes another bite. "He seems to think she needs more female companionship."

"Huh." He eats, not sure how to feel about that.

Carol finishes her plate. "She puts a lot into his opinion."

"Guilt?" He gets up to pour them more coffee.

"I don't think so." She shakes her head. "Or it's more than that, anyway. She seems to honestly trust him."

"Does that seem weird to you?" He finished his fourth pancake.

"She certainly isn't one to trust easily. But he's stood by her through a lot." Carol shrugs and sips her coffee.

He thinks about it and remembers how Pietro was there for her during her recovery. "Yeah. You've got a good point."

Carol considers quietly. "It's a good step for them, for their child."

He reaches out and takes her hand. "It's weird to feel like the responsible adult."

"Don't worry, honey, we'll do something dumb soon." She winks.

"Promise?" He smiles.

"Cross my heart."

Tracy walks in, waves, and gets coffee. Carol gives her a smile before leaning in to give Bucky a lazy kiss. Coffee in hand, Tracy heads outside to get the paper. It's part of her usual ritual. She brings it back and reads as she makes comments about how crappy the writing is.

"It's not like papers can afford the talent anymore." Carol points out.

"They don't even put in any effort. They just reprint the press releases." She huffs.

Carol tilts her head. "There's no market, anymore. It's moved online."

"They're just as bad if not worse."

That just makes Carol laugh. "Okay, okay, your generation was better. We get it."

She shakes her head. "It's not about generations. It's about a loss in journalistic integrity. Some places still have it."

"Maybe the problem isn't the journalist, but those training them?" Carol leans forward. "What's that awful saying? Those who can, do and those who can't, teach?

Tracy nods then goes back to reading about the tainted water in Detroit.

Bucky stands. "Lina is going to be up soon."

"They're not clockwork, Buck. She'll let us know when she's up." Carol smiles.

"But then she'll wake Becky."

Carol sighs and shakes her head. "Go, go overprotective papa."

He gives her an apologetic smile and returns to the nursery.

"He's so cute." Carol confesses to Tracy before following her husband. 

She finds him smiling down at the sleeping baby whose fingers are stretching out before closing again. She moves up to rest her hand on his back and watch their daughter from his shoulder. "See, daddy? She's okay."

"She's perfect." He smiles.

Carol kisses his cheek. "Well, she did get the best DNA possible."

He nods as Lina's eyes open. She looks up at them and reaches up.

"Oh, good morning angel." Carol smiles. She wants to reach for their daughter, but she knows Bucky loves holding them. "All yours daddy."

"She's gonna want breakfast." He picks her up. "Are you wet, angel?"

"Well, mommy can manage breakfast." She's still in pyjamas, so it's easy enough to just lift the tank top when Lina's ready.

Bucky carries Lina to the changing table and changes her diaper. Her blue eyes stare up at him then at her mother. "Aaa." She makes a sucking movement with her mouth.

Carol chuckles. "Well you certainly know what you want." She helps Lina to her breast, sucking and gulping noises are heard instantly.

"Just like her poppa." Bucky chuckles. He checks on Becky. Her breathing sounds a little labored. It makes him wonder if Steve's kids will be helped by the super serum.

"Except she'll probably grow out of boobies." Carol teases him.

"You never know." He looks over his shoulder and smiles at her.

She nods. "That's why I said 'probably'. Hey, Lina-bean, you want to watch Star Wars with mommy once you're full?"

Lina is too busy to answer. Her entire focus is on her meal. Carol chuckles and rubs her back. "I'll take that silence as a yes."

"Which one?" Bucky asks.

"New Hope." Carol decides. "She can sit with me while I'm grading. Becky's invited when she wakes."

"Am I invited? Or is this a no men allowed situation."

"Oh, I guess you can come." Carol grins.

He smiles back. "Excellent." He looks at her for a moment. "Motherhood suits you."

She smiles, unable to hug with a baby latched on. "I couldn't do it without their amazing father."

He loves her so much right now. "I'll go get A New Hope set up."

"Thanks, honey." She leans in for a kiss, causing Lina to fuss a bit as she loses her grip. "Okay, mommy's sorry."

Bucky leans in this time and gets the kiss. Then he heads out to invite Tracy to watch, too.

When Lina is done, Carol brings her out along with the twins' play blanket, which is spread out on the floor for Lina to lay on. Half an eye on her daughter, she gets her work bag from the door so she can grade assignments.

Tracy opts not to watch it, instead working on her own book in the dining room.

Carol gets comfy, using a large hardback book resting on her knee as a desk. Bucky is near her, his own laptop on his lap desk. Once Carol is settled, he starts the movie. She smiles warmly at him. "I hope family time will always be this easy."

That's when Becky wakes up and starts to cry. "You were saying?" Bucky says as he gets up to get her.

Carol shrugs. "Looks like your sister will be joining us, after all." She tells Lina, who gurgles cheerily.

The father and daughter return when the movie has gotten to Tattoine. "I think she's hungry."

"I can fix that." Carol holds out her arms and gets her daughter situated.

Bucky gets on the floor and plays peek-a-boo with Lina.

Carol chuckles as little Lina giggles away at the magically disappearing daddy. "You can hear the love in her voice."

He turns to her and quotes with the movie. "But I was going into Tosche station to pick up some power converters."

Carol shakes her head, still laughing too much. "Oh man, Becky is getting a milk shake."

"Becky, you are one lucky girl." He turns back to her sister and keeps playing with her.

Once she's finished, Carol moves Becky to the blanket beside her sister. "Here we are, Becky-bean. Look out for Darth daddy."

He puts his hand over his mouth. "I am your father."

Carol lightly bumps him. "No cutting their hands off."

"Not even one?" He teases. He picks up the rattle and shakes it in front of them.

Both girls reach up, mesmerized. Carol smiles. "You're clearly their favourite."

"Only until they get hungry." He nods at the girls. "Isn't that right. Yep."

"Nah, these are absolutely daddy's girls." She puts an arm around him. "Just like me."

He smiles. "Don't you have papers you need to grade?"

"Yup." She kisses his neck.

"Better get to it, Colonel."

She sighs and heads back to the couch and her papers.

"Mommy has to work. Poor mommy." Bucky tickles their tummies.

"Too much giggling, I can't concentrate." Carol teases.

"Uh-oh. We're in trouble." He feels his phone vibrate. He checks it and laughs. "Loki is back to posing as statues." He shows Carol the picture.

Carol chuckles. "Well, he always has been... statuesque."

"Whatever. Did you see the postcard we got yesterday?"

"No. We got a postcard?" She looks up.

"Yeah." He gets up to find it. Then he comes back and hands her the card with a picture of the Parthenon on it. "An Italian postcard with a German stamp and postmark."

"Nice." She looks it over. "Steve knows he can just call, right?"

"Yeah but it's neat."

She nods. "You should hang it in your office you never use anymore."

"I use it. Sometimes." He purses his lips. "The girls keep me busy."

"And I'm sure you'll use it more again once they're big enough to let us set up a playpen in it." She winks.

He shrugs. He knows he should be working more on his book, but it's been difficult with everything going on.

She smiles warmly. "You know I only tease, right? You're focused exactly where you should be, like you always are."

"I used to joke about finding a rich dame to take care of me so I wouldn't have to work." He knows his mother and father would be very upset if they knew that had come true. That's not how they raised him. "Never thought it would actually happen."

"I ain't no rich dame." She lightly pushes him with her foot. "And you seem to do most of the caring in this house."

"Yeah." He doesn't sound convinced. But before she can comment, he points at her lap. "Papers."

She does manage one retort, though. "Babies." She returns her focus to the paper before her.

His smile returns as he focuses again on the girls. He says some of the movie dialog to them then goes back to playing peek-a-boo.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda hums to herself as she straightens the pots of herbs on the kitchen windowsill. She likes having her own house. No, she loves it. It's her space with the two who matter most to her and it's good. Ink and Smudge are napping in a streak of sunshine created by the back door. She's going to miss the kittens when Loki comes home. Maybe Vision and Pietro will let her get her own?

Pietro comes upstairs with flecks of yellow paint dotting his skin and clothes. "The nursery is painted. I need to eat. Do we have cookies?"

Wanda opens a cupboard to pull out a box. "I have not had chance to make fresh yet."

"Pre-made is fine. Do we have milk?" He grabs a glass and heads for the refrigerator. Opening it answers his question. He fills his glass with the milk he finds.

"How is your moving going? Do you have furniture yet?" Wanda smiles, knowing her brother probably put it off.

Face stuffed with cookies, he shakes his head. Then he makes a half-circle gesture with his finger, silently telling her he will do it tomorrow.

Wanda nods. "Where will you sleep tonight? Will you cuddle with Vision and me?"

He swallows. "Couch or floor." He's slept in worse places, but she knows that.

"Okay. I will get the extra blankets." She smiles. "You will not need my help tomorrow, will you?"

"Need? No. But I would very much like your help if you are free."

"I can be free."

"Jess gave me card for Ikea. $500. We will see how much baby furniture I can get for this." There's a slight frown on his face.

Her brow furrows as she interprets the frown. "She gave you that for the baby?"

"Yes." He sighs. "I have begun to think the baby is the only thing we have in common."

Wanda reaches for him and pulls him into a hug. "Then it is good you are not together. Would only fight and be pain."

"Yes." He holds his sister close. "So now we will have fun spending her money on our child."

"Exactly." She rubs his back. "And you will be happy again."

"You always make me happy again." If their life has taught them anything, it is to enjoy the happiness in little things.

Wanda smiles. "We are each other's happiness always."

"Yes. But right now I need the happiness of cookies." He kisses her forehead and stuffs his mouth with more cookies.

She laughs. "You are funny, Pietro. Why not have sandwich or something more filling?"

"Need high calories fast."

"Are you running somewhere?" She tilts her head. "Not to Jess's bed for the night, I hope."

"No. I used my speed to paint." He pokes her forehead. "Not so smart now."

"Keep abusing, see if there are cookies in the house anymore."

"Then I will buy my own." He winks at her.

"I will hex the house so all cookies combust on entry." She sticks out her tongue.

He laughs. "You would never be so cruel to me." He kisses her cheek.

"Maybe for a day. As joke." She taps his nose.

"Would not be a funny joke." He hugs her. "Tomorrow I will buy you meatballs at the store."

"What if I do not wish meatballs?" She cuddles against him. "I already live with two."

He chuckles. "Fair enough. I will buy you whatever you wish."

"You always do." She grins.

"Only because you deserve it."

"I know." She laughs. "But soon you will spoil your baby even more."

"Yes. Probably"

"Hope they take after you completely." She looks up into his eyes. "They will be beautiful."

"I hope so."

"I am certain."

He smiles. "Can I help with dinner?"

"Do not even know what to make yet." She crosses her arms.

"Tacos?" It's a hopeful question.

"Sure."

He smiles broadly. "I will chop while you make the meat."

"Done." She goes about getting what she needs and soon has the pan sizzling away.

It's all ready by the time Vision returns. "It smells wonderful." He gives Wanda a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

"Much better now." She smiles. "You will eat tonight?"

"Yes. I believe I'll have one." He smiles.

"Good. I know you don't require it, but I enjoy to see you eat." She kisses his nose. "Come, before Pietro eats it all."

"As you say." He believes he's going to like having a home with the twins.

She leads him to sit and Loki's cats are immediately at his feet. They find his smell fascinating. Wanda smiles as she sits next to him. "I am very happy."

"As am I, my love." He gives her another kiss.

Wanda smiles. "Now let us enjoy out first meal as family here in our house."

Pietro raises his glass. "To our new home. Thank you for letting me live here with you."

Clinking hers to it, Wanda nods. "Could not be home without you. Both of you."

"Agreed." Vision clinks his glass against both of theirs.

Wanda's smile gets even larger. "Okay, eat up."

They do. There's isn't much talking until Vision finishes. Then he tells them about how the new facility is coming along.

"I thought we start using it next week? Will it be done?" Wanda finishes by sipping her water.

"A goodly portion of it." He wipes his mouth. "Construction is mostly done. Provisions will begin arriving on Monday. I've suggested that Rogue and Betsy can move over in two weeks time."

Wanda nods. "That is amazing. I look forward to it."

"Tony wishes to make a ceremony of it." Vision tells her.

"Oh?" Wanda furrows her brow. "But we had the ribbon cutting?"

"He said that was before it was complete."

"I do not understand. I think he just wants a party."

Vision nods. "That may very well be."

Pietro laughs. "Any excuse."

Wanda shakes her head. "I suppose we will attend, then."

"Will Steve be here by then?" Pietro asks.

"They come back beginning of February." Wanda thinks. “So, hopefully."

"Maria Hill is currently hiring personnel to work in the facility." Vision tells them. "Pilots. Security. Janitorial. Maintenance. She has asked for my help." He seems almost proud of this.

Wanda takes his hand. "You will guide her well. Chose moral men and women."

"That is the hope. They are using some interesting psychological tests from SHIELD." He pauses. "I did point out that those may not be entirely reliable given the history."

"You should develop new ones." She suggests.

"Yes. Actually." He clears his throat. "I was hoping you might help with that."

"Me?" She looks surprised. "How could I help?"

"We were hoping your power would help us determine how well the new tests work." He explains.

"But I do not understand the science at all. How will I know what to look for?" She looks at him. He explains how she will be able to confirm or reject their findings and get to their fears and wants. She nods. "Would I not need their consent?"

Vision nods. "They sign consent forms before they go through the hiring process."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I could help, then." She's a little nervous. "If you guide me."

"Of course." He kisses her.

Pietro reminds her that she can say no if she wishes.

Wanda nods. "I will try. I can also back out if I find it uncomfortable."

Vision assures her that is true. "I will let Maria know tomorrow."

She smiles and kisses him again. "Finally an excuse to work with you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Are you certain we will work?" She teases.

He smiles. "I'm sure Maria will ensure we do."

Wanda giggles. "What about our breaks?"

He smiles widely. "Perhaps we can inspect some of the living quarters."

Pietro rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I think that will be very important." That earns another kiss.

"Is there pie?" Her brother looks back at the kitchen.

Now Wanda rolls her eyes. "Did you make any?"

"No." He pouts.

"There are cupcakes." She offers. "In the cupboard with the cookies."

He smiles. "You are best sister ever." He kisses her cheek them gets them.

"I know." She winks at Vision.

He smiles back, his teeth white against his magenta lips.

"Is there anything else you desire, love?"

"You. Always you."

Wanda's cheeks go slightly rosy and she takes his hand to give it a kiss.

Pietro and Vision both think the blush looks beautiful on her. The brother stands. "I should continue downstairs." He nods with a small smile.

"There are also chips, if you need them later." Wanda reminds him. She hasn't released Vision's hand. "And some m&ms."

"Thank you. Until tomorrow then." He leaves them to be as affectionate as they wish.

Wanda turns to Vision. "We frightened him."

"Good. I wish to be alone with you." He bumps his nose against hers.

She chuckles. "I did not know you could be selfish." Her arms go around his neck and she kisses him tenderly.

"When it comes to you I can." He returns the kiss. Then he frowns. "We should have asked Pietro to clean the kitchen."

"Let me." She takes a breath and holds her hands out. Dishes start moving to their appropriate places.

"Amazing."

It takes a little longer than she'd like but soon everything is put away and the dishes are sacked next to the sink. She does have to catch her breath, though. "Mother says to practice."

"You are extraordinary." He kisses her. "Do you think your power would allow you to fly?"

She considers. "I have used it to slow falls."

"Promising."

"We will have to work on it." She strokes his neck. "For now, I need to recover my strength."

"Then I shall carry you to bed." He picks her up and glides across the house to their bedroom.

She relaxes into him, her head on his shoulder. "Will you revive me, love?"

"As well as I can." He lays her gently on the bed and climbs on top of her.

Smiling up at him, her hands trail gently over his neck, shoulders, and arms. "Vision. Kiss me."

He obeys happily. His lips part hers to taste more of her sweetness. She sucks on his tongue, hands gripping onto his back. She arches into his body, pressing against him. His hands begin to undress her.

Hers do the same, their eyes never parting. "Vision, my love, my rejuvenation."

"Wanda." He sucks on her neck.

She gasps, her head falling back. "Oh, Vision." She wraps a leg around his.

He grinds against her.

"Please." Her voice is soft as her fingers knead his lower back.

He grabs a condom and puts it on.

Wanda's lips find his face. Her hands move to his head so she can hold him in place as she kisses him deeply.

His fingers ensure she's ready for him before he enters. "My beautiful Wanda."

"Vision." His name rolls off her lips like a prayer. In this moment, he's everything she could ever need.

He keeps his movements slow but goes deep. He breathes her in. She sighs softly with every stroke. Her arms hold him close so she can feel all of him. He listens as well as he can to her body. His fingers stroke her clit lightly.

Leaning up, Wanda presses her face into his neck, her emotions start bleeding into him as her pleasure increases. It spurs him on. He moves faster as his own orgasm gets closer.

"Vision, Vision." She moans into his neck as he brings her over.

His muscles tense just before he ejaculates into his condom. He can't tell where his pleasure ends and hers begins. But it doesn't matter. They are one, connected, complete. "My love."

Wanda falls back against the pillow, chest heaving, and smiles up at him. "You are my fairy tale prince, and this my happily ever after."

Vision smiles at her. "There is no such thing, but I appreciate the sentiment."

"There was no such thing as you, once." She points out playfully.

He nods. "You always get me with that."

She smiles. "So you can be my fairy tale."

"And you are my Scarlet Witch who has taught me how to live." He kisses her.

She returns the kiss and strokes his cheek. "I love you. My Vision, my future."

He settles in next to her and kisses her shoulder. She claims his hand, shifting so she's half atop him and getting comfortable. He holds her lightly. Then he gazes at her, studying her face.

She glances back at him. "You study me like a problem."

"No, like a wonder that I cannot believe is real." He strokes her cheek.

"Sometimes I think the two are the same for you." She teases.

He shakes his head. "You are not a problem. You are the furthest thing from."

Wanda chuckles and kisses him softly. "I adore you."


	188. A Little Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Wanda visit IKEA. Steve and Loki are talking babies. Matt and Jess go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates recently. I am and have been pretty sick. But the computer doesn't make me sick so much anymore, so I'll try and get a few up. - missgnutmeg

Pietro looks back at where they came from before returning to the map. "This place is like a maze." He's not sure he likes it. But the baby will need furniture for the nursery. "Should be just ahead."

Wanda is looking at the signs above them. They seem to agree with his conclusion. "I like how this place has the whole home but it becomes very large."

"If you say so." Pietro has never enjoyed shopping. And this place somehow makes him feel trapped. Maybe it's because it does not have traditional aisles like in most places.

"It takes a very long time to get anything, so I only come if I need much." It's a concession. "Come, see this change table. It is very nice."

"Yes. It is nice." He makes a face as he looks at the colors it comes in. "Do you think the white will get dirty too easily?"

"But it might be better to see the dirt so you can keep baby's area cleaner?" Wanda marks the shelf down on her little paper.

He nods. "This is why I have you with me." He looks at the crib next to it. He isn't impressed. He moves on to one with rounded ends and drawers on the bottom. "I like this one."

She nods and adds it to the sheet. Then she gets distracted by the toys. "Look! This mobile is little bugs."

He smiles when he sees it has a spider. "I like it. Yes."

This one Wanda adds to her bag. They continue through the kids section, finding a small dresser to go with the crib and change table and several more toys and a blue moon shaped lamp. "Even with all this, I think there will be leftover on your card."

"We need mattress and sheets for the crib." He points to his own head. "See? Sometimes I am responsible and remember things."

Wanda chuckles. "Sure, sure." She looks around then points. "Over there."

Pietro stares at the selection. He thought there would be only one or two mattresses, but there are four. "Which do I get?"

"Is there a difference?" She pokes them all.

"About $10 between each apparently." He squishes them between his fingers. He selects one after carefully looking at the information. Then he picks out two sets of crib linens, both predominantly green. "I think that is all."

"Why green?" Wanda wonders. "Not white? Isn't white easier to clean?"

He shrugs. "Green is like grass." He looks suddenly uncertain. "I should get white? But then it is all so white. Sterile. I do not want baby to grow up in sterile place."

"You are right." Wanda agrees. "Lots of colours to encourage happiness. Like all the colourful toys. Should get two colours."

He finds one with different colors on it. "Like this?"

"I like it. Do you?" Her fingers follow the pattern.

"I do." He puts one of the green ones back and adds the multi-colored one to the cart. "Now are we done?"

She considers. "Unless you need anything else for your half? Did you get a bed yet? Blankets? Sheets?"

He shakes his head. "I will get those later."

"You sure?" When he confirms, she nods. "Then we just need to grab big pieces from warehouse."

Then he remembers. "I promised you something to eat. We will go to cafeteria first."

"Let's just grab ice cream on the way out."

He nods. They make their way to the warehouse and hunt for the furniture they selected. Pietro has way too much fun with the flatbed cart thing as he wheels it around.

Wanda giggles, hopping on for a ride and pointing out their aisles. "It is good thing we have father's car to take this all home."

"Yes. Definitely." They get all of the pieces and head to the check-out. With each scan of an item, the baby somehow becomes more real. Part of him wonders if they should have waited to buy in case something happens.

Wanda squeezes his fingers as they wait for the total. "Maybe someday my babies will use these, too?"

He smiles at her. "Yes. Your beautiful babies with red hair and face." He teases.

She bumps him with her shoulder. "You are jealous because my babies will be genius while yours will only be trouble."

He laughs. "That is so true it hurts. But I am not jealous."

"Because your baby will be beautiful to you?"

"Yes. And because I like trouble." He bumps against her in return.

Wanda giggles. "Oh, I know that better than most."

He pays with the card and does have a bit left over. "Thank you, Jess." He says it softly. Then they take everything to the car. "I am wondering if I should wait to set it all up."

"You only have just under 5 months left." Wanda points out. "Might help to get used to it, before baby arrives."

"A lot can happen in 5 months." He doesn't have to tell her that Jess isn't exactly the take-it-easy type.

"I may not like her, but I would bet money that baby is safe as long as she is." She won't say he's right, that Jess would risk damage. And she adds, carefully. "Plus Matt is on your side."

He nods. "Then we will spend the rest of the day trying to decipher picture instructions."

She laughs. "We might need Vision."

They stop for ice cream on the way back. "It is good I got my license, yes? You should get yours."

"Why? I have you and Vision." She laughs.

He rolls his eyes.

"Will you teach me?"

"Of course I will teach you. And I bet you will get it quicker than I did."

"Obviously." She winks.

He smiles back. "But I will still be faster."

"Always."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki closes his eyes when the warm streusel hits his tongue. This along with the hot apple cider have been his favorite food in Germany so far.

"I'm going to have to buy a cookbook." Steve muses as he watches Loki.

"Hmm?" He swallows. "You're already an excellent cook."

"But I don't know many German recipes." Steve raises his eyebrows. "Certainly not that one."

Loki smiles. "How thoughtful of you." He takes Steve's hand.

"Hey, I love you."

"Hey, I love you, too." He kisses the hand he's holding. "And your apple pie is enough."

Steve smirks. "That sounds naughty."

He laughs. "Does it?" He lowers his voice to something sultry. "I adore your apple pie, Captain Rogers."

Steve chuckles, a blush appearing. "Just like that." He kisses his cheek.

"How I love that blush." Loki smiles. "It was that blush that done me in."

"I fell for your tender heart." Steve admits, taking a kiss.

"You found my tender heart."

"And I took it for my own."

Loki nods. "And I have never been so grateful."

"Nor I so happy." Steve smiles warmly.

That earns him a kiss. "What are we doing tomorrow, my love?"

Steve smiles. "We start the sad journey back to England and our plane."

Loki pouts. "Already?"

"January is almost over, my darling." He strokes Loki's cheek.

That makes him somewhat remember something. "Did I have my birthday already?"

"Oh, right, the one Tony gave you. We completely forgot." Steve puts a hand to his mouth. "We'll make it up with a small party when we get home."

"No. Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Just Sofia, Sam and the twins. And all your favourite foods." Steve offers.

"Honestly, love. I don't need it." He kisses his hand again. "I spent my birthday on my honeymoon. I can't think of a better way to celebrate."

Steve grins. "That's true."

"Of course it's true." Loki takes another bite of the streusel and smiles.

"Can I help it if I want to celebrate you?" Steve leans in. "You're wonderful."

"Thank you, starlight. You aren't so bad yourself." He leans in, too and completes the kiss.

Steve sighs happily. "I've loved this trip, but I have to admit I'm ready to go home. I miss everyone."

Loki nods. He knows he doesn't feel the absence as acutely as Steve does. Still, it will be nice to go home. Then he remembers that home will not be as it was. "Will the workers be done by the time we get home?"

"Yes. They've already finished." Steve promises. "We can start decorating. And trying for our baby."

"Good." He strokes Steve's cheek. "I plan on coming home every day for lunch to try for that baby."

Steve shifts closer. "Is that a promise?"

"It is." He amends it slightly. "So long as I don't have a lunch meeting."

"Tell them everytime they schedule a lunch meeting..." Steve pauses to think. "There will be an unplanned public event from an Avenger. Or, or I will start expressing my political views loudly."

Loki laughs. "I think you should do that latter anyway, but I will tell them."

"I'd rather stay out of that nonsense." Steve shakes his head. "Unless something is truly wrong and unAmerican."

"Fine." Loki kisses him. "As I said, I will pass along your message."

"I adore you, my gorgeous, sexy night sky." Steve's arms wrap Loki's shoulders.

More streusel is eaten before Loki is ready to leave. "I wonder how much the new twins have grown since we left."

Steve pulls out his phone to show Loki the most recent photos from Bucky. "These are from two days ago."

"My goodness they've gotten big. Is that a smile?"

"This makes me think we need to do a baby line." Steve chuckles. "We've got models."

"Maybe some bibs and onesies?" Loki asks.

"Definitely." Steve smiles. "I want them for our kids."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best, baby." Steve kisses his temple.

"In fairly certain you are, but thank you." Loki takes a look around. He's enjoyed this trip, but it does feel like time to go home.

"We're the best?" Steve chuckles.

"I think Carol and Bucky would disagree, but yes."

Steve shrugs. "They can believe what they want. We'll know the truth."

Loki kisses him. "Indeed."

"So. Bar? Club? Hotel room?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

"Aren't they all the same place?" There's a mischievous smile on his face.

Steve grins. "If you'd like."

Loki knows Steve doesn't like dance clubs, so he figures this is the best solution. "I like."

"Okay." He smiles and takes Loki's hand as they start back.

"Everything looks older here than in America."

"Everything is." Steve reminds him.

"I find it interesting."

"Like I find you interesting?"

"I don't know." Loki looks at him. "In what way to you find me interesting?"

"In all ways." Steve grins. "But your stories and intelligence definitely pulled me in."

He blushes slightly. "Then no, not the same way. The stories yes. The history. The art. All of the things that make Midgardians special."

"We are amazing creatures, when we love." Steve smiles.

"You strive for greatness, though that does not always translate to goodness." 

"I'll agree with that." Steve's smile becomes sad. "But when we're great? We nail it."

"You do." Loki looks at him. "I've come to learn that becoming Midgardian is not a punishment. It's a chance to be free in a way I never was before."

Steve kisses his hand. "We burn brighter for our short wick, right?"

"Yes."

Steve pulls Loki close. "You and me? We'll shine the brightest light this world has ever seen."

Loki smiles at him. "Indeed."

"I love you." They pause in front of the hotel door for a kiss.

"My beautiful starlight."

"My night sky."

He brushes his nose against Steve's. "Let's go in. I want to dance."

"You're so good at it." Steve smiles and they head in and up.

Loki sheds his heavy coat and hat. Then he takes Steve into his arms and twirls him around.

Steve laughs softly as he's pulled into the arms he cherishes. "No music?"

"You are my music."

"Flatterer." Steve grins.

Loki keeps dancing with him. "So tell me, Captain, has Germany treated you better than the last two times you were here?"

"I think so. The desserts have certainly made my love happy." He winks. "And you know I love his smile."

"Do you?" He smiles in response. "I'll make sure he does more of it."

"That's like Christmas, my birthday, and the fourth of July all smushed together."

Loki's brow furrows. "You're birthday and the Fourth of July are already smushed together."

"Ssh." Steve laughs.

That earns him a playful slap against the chest. "Silly man."

Steve's still laughing. "But you know what I mean. Your smile is like hot apple pie with ice cream."

"Well that's delicious indeed."

Steve nods and takes a kiss. "Pure heaven."

"On my end, too."

Steve strokes Loki's jaw. "Would you hate me if I asked for a cuddle night? I just want to kiss you, head to toe."

"Not at all." His fingers comb through the blond hair. 

"Good. I think I need some rest before we start intensely trying for babies." He teases as he begins to kiss Loki's neck.

"And here I thought you had all the stamina." Loki teases back.

"I've gone almost a month." Steve chuckles. "Is that not enough?"

Loki gives him a quick kiss. "You're always enough." He steps away and heads to the bathroom for a pee and to brush his teeth. Steve undresses before joining him in the bathroom. They go through their normal routine then get into the bed. Loki waits for Steve to lead how they'll arrange themselves.

Steve pulls Loki into his arms. He'd mentioned kissing, but right now he just wants to completely surround his love. Loki's head goes under his chin and he puts his legs around those long graceful ones he admires.

"You're toasty warm." Loki observes happily.

"You're welcome?" Steve smiles. "And all mine."

"Yes and yes." He closes his eyes and relaxes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Bloody hell! Get your skinny ass back down here so I can kick it." Jess thought he might like the rock climbing but she never realized how much she would worry about him while he did it. And while she knows Daredevil can easily manage such a fall, there's something more delicate in Matt. "Murdock!"

"What?" He calls down from above. His arm muscles are flexing with the strain of holding on. His legs are still in their places. "Is something wrong?"

"If you fall from that high, I'm letting you drop, harness or no." Her worry has almost always come out as aggression and today is no different.

"You won't. And the harness is perfectly safe. Right, Austin?" The last question is directed at their spotter who works at the rock wall facility they are currently at.

"Right!" Austin gives him a thumbs up.

Jess frowns but pushes her worry down. She tries to cover for it. "Well. Hurry. This thing is chafing."

"If only I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me." He chuckles at his joke. "Am I almost near the top?"

"You're about a yard from the roof." She calls up. "And still not funny. Actually, that was borderline disturbing."

"I'll come down as soon as I get to the top." He promises. His foot feels for a new stronghold as Austin guides his movements.

She watches him. She loves to see his muscles move. Too often he's lost in darkness and obscured by fabric. She licks her lips, no she's never had a view like this. "Just be careful. You're not Captain America."

"I'm not? Darn." He pulls himself up another foot. Then he reaches up and to his right until his fingers catch the protruding fake rock.

"It's probably for the best. At least for me. He's off on his honeymoon in Europe and therefore couldn't be here." She points out. "It would be a rather lonesome date."

"Very true." He reaches the top with Austin's guidance. Then the employee tells him to lean back and let go of the wall. "We'll get you down safely."

They use the ropes to lower him gently until he's on his own two feet again. Jess chuckles and leans in to whisper. "If I were male, I'd always make sure to bring dates here. This harness makes everyone's crotch seem huge."

He laughs. "Does it?"

"Oh yes." She pauses then quietly reassures. "Not that it's a problem for you."

He shrugs. His hands fumble as he tries to get out of it.

Jess is quickly out of hers. "Would you like a hand or have you got it already?"

"Help might be nice." He admits.

She guides his hands to the buckles, but lets him undo them himself.

"Thank you." He finally gets it off. "That was fun. Where to next?"

"I did offer to cook for you. Unless you'd rather not." She's been careful not to push anything.

"How about we save that until our next date." He's afraid going back to her place will lead to sex, and he'd like to hold off on that for now.

She smiles, having somewhat expected that. "Well, I suppose we figure out a restaurant. Just give me a moment to change." She heads to the washroom. She'd stripped down to sports bra and shorts for the climbing. She pulls her dress back on, a simple satin thing. It's barely a minute before she's back with him.

"Should I change, too?"

"If you'd be more comfortable." She touches his shoulder gently. "I just didn't want to be about in my gym kit. It's a bit chilly."

"I guess we can pick a restaurant first. Then I may have no choice but to change." He notes.

"I suppose that's true. What are you in the mood for?" She pulls out her phone to browse nearby places.

"I don't know."

"Pizza and beer?" She smirks. "Or are you too fancy for that, Mr lawyer?"

"Are you kidding?" He smiles. "How do you think I made it through law school."

"But you aren't a student anymore. You could be sick of it." She teases.

"Well I'm not." He assures her.

She nods. "Then we'll go with that. Still want to change?"

"Not if you don't mind me looking like this." He puts on his sunglasses.

"I don't mind you looking any way." She offers her arm to lead him to the car and then the nearest decent pizza joint.

He keeps the sunglasses on until after they order. Then he puts them away again. "So how did you like the rock climbing?"

"As I mentioned before, it's more of a practice at being normal for me." She smiles and shrugs. "I won't lie. I mostly wanted to go because I thought you might enjoy it."

"I did enjoy it. But we should do something you enjoy."

"You said it should wait." She teases lightly, meaning her cooking. "And you're useless for shopping, you couldn't tell how something made me look. You can't read, I doubt live theatre does much for you, sex is out for a good while, hell, baths are along the same vein. I'm meant to be careful about my physical activities right now. So that leaves, what, cooking or eating?"

He waits until she's through then waits a moment longer. "Sorry I asked. But there's music and TV with closed captioning. Poetry slams. The botanical gardens which has amazing smells."

She smiles and touches his hand. "Further proof of just how differently we view the world. There are many things I wish I could show you, but I'm sure you've just as many I've never experienced because I was too busy seeing to feel."

"So next time, you'll cook for me. And after that, I'll take you somewhere." He suggests.

"Sounds perfect." She sips at her soda, being a good girl. "My friend Vic is doing a show next week, though I suppose that's rubbish."

He looks up in interest. "What kind of show?"

"Burlesque." Jess explains. "So you might enjoy some of the music, but you wouldn't enjoy their real skills."

"Still, if you'd like someone to go with you, I'd be happy to." Matt offers then folds his pizza for a bite.

Jess nods slowly. "I mean, it's not just the dancing. There's singing, comedy and of course music."

"Are you trying to sell me on it?" He gives her an adorable smile. "If you're there, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Trying to sell me on it." She admits, putting a hand on his knee. "I don't want to drag you along if you won't enjoy it."

"We won't know if I will unless I go." He reasons.

"If all else fails, I'll just get you drunk." She teases.

"Ha ha." He strokes the hand on his leg then returns to his pizza.

Jess takes a fresh slice, herself. "I actually learned a couple of the dances with Vic, for a cover. They're quite fun. I especially enjoyed working with the fire."

"Fire. Wow. Sounds interesting."

"You run torches over your bare skin." She lifts her hand to simulate it with a finger over his arm. "Of course, the fuel is one that burns at a fairly low heat, but the real trick is the speed at which you roll the torches."

His eyebrows rise. "That might be fun to try. But I might be more sensitive than you."

She smiles. "That's possible. And I burnt myself often while I was learning. It's not easy."

"Poor thing." He pouts sympathetically. "So what part of the body do you practice on?"

"I practiced on my thighs and belly, since they're the easiest to hide beneath a costume." She shrugs. "Luckily nothing left any scars. Though I remember one night, I was doing a routine with several hula hoops but had been practicing my fire earlier, so they kept bumping the fresh burns. Not a smart move on my part."

"Ouch. Sounds painful." He tilts his head towards her. "You are a woman. Of many surprises. For someone who doesn't remember a big chunk of her life, you sure have done a lot."

She chuckles. "Guess I've been making up for lost time."

"I think it's admirable." There's a warmth to his voice that makes her shiver.

She bows her head. "You've been unlucky to have only know me through a low period. Though, to paraphrase the lovely Marilyn Monroe; if you can't handle me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best."

He takes her hand. "And have I passed the Jessica Drew at Her Worst test? Or is the jury still out."

"I'm not even sure I've passed that test." She laughs gently. "But you're still here, aren't you? That's got to mean something."

"I hope so."

She looks down at her hand in his, unsure what to think. "Is this real? Or is it another drug induced Hydra sleep so they can take me apart for study again?"

He opens his mouth then closes it again. "If it's drug induced, I'd like a do-over. Besides, wouldn't they make your life less, I don't know, shitty? Like you'd remember your parents and stuff?"

"No, not Hydra." She chuckles softly. "Don't mind me, my sleep's been shit and it always leaves me melancholy."

"Something on your mind? Or just general worrying."

"Bad dreams. Probably from worrying." She wraps her other hand around Matt's, drawing strength from that contact.

"I'm sorry." He tilts his head. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She chuckles. "Think you can interpret my dreams?"

He huffs a laugh. "I meant talk about whatever is worrying you. But sure. I can give it a try."

"Well." Her voice softens, so they won't be overheard. "There's this one where I'm laying on a lab table. I'm obviously anesthetized but for some reason I'm still aware. A man dressed up in operating gear so I can't recognize him comes over. He cuts open my chest and pulls out my heart. My heart is placed on a scale but he shakes his head, finding it lacking. Then he leaves and I'm left there panicking as I stare at my heart, since I need it to live. That's when I wake."

His voice is equally low. "You're afraid you're incapable of love, that your heart isn't big enough to do it. Like that Grinch story." He licks his lips. "And you think people are judging you for it. Or maybe that they are the ones who think you're incapable when you know you are." His brow furrows. "Sorry. Guess I'm not very good at this."

"It's as good a guess as I have." She squeezes his hand.

"You didn't strike me as someone who cared what others thought."

She shrugs. "I like to take in opinions of those I respect and come to my own conclusions."

Matt looks thoughtful for a moment. "And how many people have earned your respect?"

"A handful." She considers. "Four that I'd actually bother to listen to."

"But the person in your dream was part of Hydra. So you don't trust his opinion." He finds that interesting.

"It could've been anyone, really. Hard to say with the mask and goggles." She points out. "Could have been you. But my mind wants it anonymous."

He blinks. "Have you ever noticed how you just know things in a dream. There could be someone you've never met before, but you know their your wife or husband. Or the opposite. I've had dreams where I knew Foggy was there but never saw him." He takes a drink.

"I've heard others say it, but I've never really experienced it. I'm always alone in my dreams. If there are other people, they are... Events, you know? Part of what's going on." She shifts in her chair, pulling one leg up so the foot is on the seat and she can hug her knee, defensively.

"A result of your tabula rasa no doubt."

"Is that a legal term?"

"Latin." He thinks about it. "Not really legal. It means blank slate."

"Ah." She looks him over. "Doc S thinks my sex problem happened for similar reasons, because I don't have that early childhood learning on how to connect."

"So you substitute sex for human connection."

"Because I view people as objects until they become real to me."

He nods. "It's easier that way."

"And now you understand why this, between us, would never have happened if I met Matt first."

"That's...disappointing." His head turns slightly. "Then again, we would never have slept together."

"Exactly. What use would I have had for a tool that didn't work?" But she sounds remorseful, she knows how much she misses out on. She knows the damage she causes.

"Didn't work?" His eyebrows rise.

She tilts her head. "What use is a man to me, really, with no emotional connection?"

"So friendship wouldn't have been an option?"

"Maybe. Eventually. Something or someone would had to have made me see Matt and not just a man." She frowns and rubs her neck. "I felt safe giving my midnight confessions to a mask, masks are real, and it was still okay when it had a heartbeat so it was still okay when it came off."

"I see." He goes quiet.

She sighs. "I've told you I'm a monster. Friends would be possible now..." She offers him an out, as she so often has.

"You're not a monster." He assures her.

She has a hard time believing that. "Sure."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm not."

He nods slowly. "Sounds like you still have work with Dr Samson."

"Lots." She agrees with another sigh. "I thought that was a given?"

Matt takes another bite of pizza. It seems inevitable that there is a moment of disconnection or pain between them. Jess looks away, she's starting to wonder if it's worth it. Alone is so much easier.

"The pizza is good." He offers.

"Not bad." She rests her head on her hand. "Company's better."

He smiles. "I'm glad you said something. I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry. I still get a little lost in my head sometimes." She reaches her free hand for his. "Most of all, I still can't understand why you ever let a monster like me see the angel behind your mask."

He laughs. "I'm no angel."

She considers a comment about righteous wrath, but decides not in public. "Agree to disagree on that one."

He nods.

Jess leans in to kiss his cheek. "Do you suppose we could each help the other? To be our best selves?"

"I'd like to try."

"How am I the crazy one?" She chuckles.

He quirks an eyebrow. "Did I say I was sane?"

"Well, you're clearly not." She shifts in close to gently kiss his upper lip.

Matt kisses back with the same chastity.

Jess smiles as she pulls away. "Definitely no sanity there."

"Good thing, too." He smiles warmly.

"A sane man would've kissed me properly." She teases.

"I thought you were kissing me. Or did you mean after." His lips are slightly parted, the corners just barely turned up.

"After." She taps his lip with her finger. "We definitely need to work on your kissing."

"Funny. I've never had any complaints before."

She smirks. "Maybe I just haven't had enough samples to judge fairly?"

"You? I figured you'd have kissed dozens of men what with your prior career and everything."

She flicks his ear. "From you, dummy."

"Oh." He blushes slightly at his misunderstanding. "Sorry."

She laughs. "You're too funny."

He grins. "Anything to make you laugh."

"Well, you've got a girlfriend - am I allowed to call myself that yet? - who's admitted a great fondness of kissing, maybe you should take advantage of that?" She teases with a bump of his cheek.

"You may call yourself that. And I will take your suggestion under advisement." He says with a nod.

She chuckles. "It's adorable when you speak lawyer."

"Maybe I should read you some of my motions. Guaranteed to put you right to sleep." The corners of his eyes crinkle with his smile.

"Only if I get to read you one of my court statements for one of the very many divorces I've secured." Now that they're comfortable again, she shifts so she has a leg over his knees. "I had no idea it was capable to make affairs sound so dull and lifeless."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of law."

"Oh, I've been here long enough. Or maybe not, if I didn't see you here before." She smiles.

"Guess we just tend to work different kinds of cases." He kisses her hand.

She laughs. "Yes. You fight the criminals and I end failing marriages. Not even the same level of court."

He nods then tilts his head. "Well Captain Rogers has made me broaden my scope." He winces a little. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but the agreement concerning your child is ready. Who should I send them to to look over for you?"

"On a date? Really?" She hits his shoulder. "Jeri Hogarth."

"Sorry." He creates a voice memo on his phone so he won't forget the name. "Now how can I make it up to you?"

Jess considers. "We need to find an ice cream shop."

"Alright." He wipes his hands on his napkin. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"I am." Then she actually giggles. "My baby needs lots of calcium, you know."

A wide smile spreads over his face at the sound of that giggle. "Then we should definitely go."

"Yeah, yeah, let me find a place on my phone." She leans against him as she searches.

His arm wraps around her. "Someplace I can get a milkshake."

"There's one just down the block. We can walk." She kisses his forehead. She doesn't really want to move, but ice cream. "Alright, let's do this thing."

He gives a short nod and stands. The sunglasses go on, and the stick comes out. He waits for Jess to give him her arm.

She takes it easily and they head out. Her head tips up as she notices heavy snowflakes around them. "Snowing. Huh." They have to brush themselves off once they enter the ice cream shop.

"So how many fools like us are there getting ice cream when it's snowing?" Matt asks good naturedly.

"Shop's all ours." Jess laughs. "Excellent planning, Murdock."

"I believe all of the credit goes to you, Drew." He squeezes her arm. "I'd like a chocolate shake please."

"Just chocolate?"

"Yes. Just chocolate. I am a man with simple tastes."

"Then why the hell are you with me?" She teases and kisses his cheek before ordering their treats; his chocolate milkshake and a strawberry sundae for herself.

Matt insists on paying. "You got dinner. I get dessert."

"Fair enough." She steps aside. Then they take their treats and find a seat near the heater. Jess silently dares Matt to mention the contradiction.

He doesn't. Instead he smiles and mentions what a great spot it is. "Can you see the snow outside?"

"No, there's too much snow in the way." She teases.

He makes a face. "Ha ha."

"It's surprisingly heavy, all things considered." She chuckles then starts to sing. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Matt chuckles. Not having any nieces or been around any kids, he is unfamiliar with the tune. "I'm not sure I'd be much use."

"You see that movie? It's actually kind of cute if you ignore the anthropomorphized snowman." She takes a spoon of ice cream and moans happily.

"That's from a movie? And no, I generally don't see movies. Although I do hear them sometimes."

"You know what I meant. I thought maybe Foggy would force it on you since it was super popular and mostly musical." She shrugs. "I promise I won't. It's bad enough I just put that damn song in my own head again."

That sparks something in his head. "Is that the one with that song from the woman in Wicked? The one that was super popular but not nearly as good?"

"I never saw Wicked, so I couldn't say." She takes another spoon of ice cream. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You should listen to that song though." He searches his mind. He starts to sing the chorus softly. "I'm defying gravity. Just you and I defying gravity. And you can't bring me down." He shrugs. "Something like that."

She smiles. "You have a nice voice." Then she frowns as she realizes she's on her last scoop of ice cream, at least until she gets the brilliant idea to lean over and steal a spoon of Matt's milkshake.

"What did you do?" He accuses.

"What?" She responds around her spoon.

He sighs and pushes his milkshake closer to her. "And here I thought it would be too plain for you."

"Not when it involves my two favourite words."

"Ice cream? Or you're right." He adds to tease.

"Careful, you're getting me hot." She teases back.

He chuckles. "All I can say is that it's good you aren't lactose intolerant."

"I'd have killed myself years ago." She sighs happily and rests against the seat. Then she changes her mind and scoots onto his side of the booth with him. "Hi."

He turns towards her, his eyes looking at her but focusing as if she were farther away. "Hi."

"I've stopped stealing your dessert."

"That's very considerate of you." He blinks. "Is there anything else I should know?"

She hums as she considers. "It's because I found something sweeter."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Oh? And what might that be?"

She kisses his nose and snuggles against him. He touches her cheek, his thumb gliding over her lips. He tilts her head up and kisses her gently.

She returns it, slow and affectionate. "Definitely a ten." She kisses the side of his mouth.

"Good to know I'm getting better." His voice is soft, warm.

"Your problem is really more frequency than technique." She teases, nuzzling her nose against his.

"I'm kind of private that way."

She huffs a laugh. "I suppose I have noticed."

"You are very observant that way."

"Yeah, thanks." She rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand.

He enjoys the feel and smell of her. "You sure know how to warm a guy up."

"If you learn anything in spy school, it's how to be a good girlfriend." She pauses, voice getting more cheerful. "And how to kill him when you're done."

"Oh great." His voice is overly cheerful. "So I have that to look forward to."

She squeezes his hand. "Sorry spy humour. It's revenge for every blind joke ever."

"I'm just happy when people don't tiptoe around my blindness." A memory surfaces. "It's one of the reasons Foggy and I became friends so quickly."

"Oh yeah? He's a good guy. I like him. I'm glad you let me see him." She pauses as she stumbles on her own tongue. "As a person. I mean. Uh. You know."

He kisses her. "I know."

She makes a content noise. "Can tonight last forever?" As much as she hates to admit it, she loves to be with him. She loves how human he makes her feel.

"Unfortunately not. But that's a good thing." He strokes her hand. "It means I get to look forward to you cooking for me."

"Still up for crickets?" She teases with a kiss to his hand.

"As long as they aren't too spicy."

"I'll do them the Cambodian way." She's impressed, but she doubts he'll really go through with it. "Do you want to do it next Friday and then go to Vic's show? Or will you suffer horribly if you don't feel me sooner?"

He chuckles. "It will be difficult, but I'll do my best."

"I'm sad, though, I usually go in costume for Vic's shows, but I can't." She pouts.

"I'm sure everyone there will be very disappointed." Matt assures her.

Jess nods. "No corsets for preggos."

"That would be very bad for the baby."

She sighs. "Yeah. That's starting to be a theme in my life."

"It's only temporary." He reminds her.

"I never want to go through this again." Comes her reply.

"You don't have to."

"When Carol used to complain, I thought she was just being overdramatic." She chuckles. "Pregnancy is hard and uncomfortable and completely miserable." She stops herself before her real complaint, knowing he's heard her whine far too often.

"Well people seem to think it's worth it." Matt offers.

She tilts her head to kiss his neck. "I don't doubt I'll love her. I just. I wish. Never mind." She sighs, leaning in.

"You wish what?" He presses softly.

Her voice is just as soft. "I wish I didn't have to face it alone."

"You don't." He assures her. "I'm here. Pietro, I know will do anything to make sure you're okay. I'm sure Carol will be there."

"It's not the same, though."

"No I suppose not."

Her fingers tighten around his. "I'll simply have to be enough." There's a determination but also a sadness. These are words she's said before.

He tries to hold his tongue but finds he can't. "But you're not alone. Not really."

It makes her remember something Dr Samson said to her. "I acknowledge you, Matt. I know you care. I just become blindsided by my problems, sometimes. I'm sorry. I don't always know when I need to reach out."

"Thank you. But I'm not the only one with you." He strokes her hand.

"They're not here right now. They can get their apologies when I see them." She tilts her head. "I'm going to kiss you now. Don't complain."

He considers stopping her, reminding her that they aren't here because she has a habit of pushing them away. Instead he nods. It ends up being more a series of kisses, slow and sweet as the ice cream they had eaten. She stifles a laugh as she pulls away.

"That bad?" He jokes.

"Sorry. For some reason it brought to mind something Pietro said the other day." She strokes his cheek.

"What did he say?"

"He pointed out to me that he and I never fought when we, whatever. Then I reminded him it was because we never spoke. He got that awkward smile of his." She sounds fond but sad. "I never want to be there again."

He's quiet for a moment. "At least you've outgrown that."

"Every time I kiss you I get a little afraid."

His nose rubs against hers. "Good afraid or bad afraid?"

"Both." She admits quietly. "I'm afraid to hurt you. I'm very good at hurting."

"I'm pretty good at hurting myself. So..."

"I could take you." It's a poor joke, but it's a joke.

"I'm not so easily killed." He reminds her. "So yes, you could take me. But I'd come back and have my revenge."

She smiles and teases. "That sounds kinky."

He shrugs.

"Hmmn." She relaxes against him. "Yeah, you're still a stubborn asshole."

"And you're still a narcissistic princess."

She leans in to whisper in his ear. "When I'm off my moratorium for sex - don't get excited it may be some time - I'm going to make you beg to call me queen instead."

He chuckles. "Strong words."

"Considerate it something to look forward to." She grins. "Date 12 or so. Sometime after I'm done the hard work on my emotional self."

"Then I will indeed look forward to your attempt." He smiles.

She looks at his face. "Does it bother you that I want to wait? It's just. This really is different now."

"No. It doesn't." He assures her. "I think it's for the best given our history."

She touches their foreheads. "Thank you. I want Matt, not the body he abides in."

His reply is soft. "Really? 'Cause I kind of want both from you. Eventually."

"I've mentioned you're adorable?" She gives him a peck on his lips. "Let's work on the hard part. The rest will fall in place."

"You got it." He takes a breath. "And now the hard part seems to be saying good-bye. I think it's time you took me home."

"Unfortunately, you're probably right. I'm getting tired." She stands with a stretch then offers her hand.

The glasses come on again before he stands and takes it. "Still snowing?"

"Sure is. Think I might call a snow day tomorrow." They start out.

"We'll see if the city agrees."

"Won't stop me. Couple extra hours in bed. Hop in the tub for an hour with a good book and some loud music. Work out for a bit. Take another hour long bath." She laughs.

"I meant for me, princess. It'd be nice to sleep in for a change."

She puts an arm around his shoulders. "Don't you work for yourself? Call in a half day."

"Wouldn't be fair to Foggy and Karen."

"Give them one, too."

Matt laughs. "I'll check the weather reports tonight and decide."

"I hope you get to stay warm in bed." She considers. "Carol's buddy controls weather. I can make a call."

"Please don't."

"Just a reminder that I don't mind getting my hands dirty for you." She teases as they get to the car. She opens the door for him.

"Thank you." He gets in.

She brushes the snow off his hair and shoulders. "No snow men in my car."

"Yes, ma'am." He patiently waits for her to finish.

She lets him know with a kiss. "Feel free to hit me if I start acting like a git. I'm still learning what's appropriate help for you."

"Don't worry. I'll let you know."

"Thank you." She goes to her side and they start the careful drive to his apartment.

"You don't have to walk me up." He tells her.

"Didn't last time." She reminds him. "Just a kiss outside your door. Or is this one of those reverse psychology deals?"

"I meant you don't have to walk me up to the door. What with the snow and all." He tells her.

"Oh. I don't mind. Though I suppose you'd have better balance than me in this." She frowns.

He leans over. "Then give me a kiss good-night."

"Is that how it is?" She closes the distance.

"That's how it is."

"You're lucky I like you." Her hand strokes his cheek and she give him a long kiss.

When it's finally done, he gets out of the car and makes his way to his building. He gives a wave towards the street then goes in.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve stays in front of the mirror. He appears to be studying himself, or perhaps searching for something. He's in only his boxers and keeps turning this way and that.

Loki comes in and swats his ass. "Looking very handsome there, Captain."

"Stop that." Steve swats at him.

He empties his bladder into the toilet. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking. Saying goodbye."

"Goodbye?" He's confused for a moment, but then it snaps into place. "To your figure? Your manliness?" He teases. "Good idea." He wraps his arms around Steve from behind. "I'm going to miss this view."

"It took so long to get used to being this." He leans against Loki. "But it's only for a year or so."

"You can still change your mind. I wouldn't mind carrying our first child." He kisses Steve's shoulder.

He sighs. "I don't want to go back on my word."

Loki looks at Steve through the mirror. "You wouldn't be. You'd be letting me carry your child. It would be a gift."

Steve puts his hands over Loki's as he considers it. "But I'll have the second?"

"Yes. If that's what you want." He gives a soft smile. "And I will love you no matter what."

"I knew that." Steve smiles back.

"Good." He smiles. "You don't have to decide now."

Steve nods and turns to look at Loki. "I love you."

He echoes Steve's words. "I knew that."

He chuckles. "Did you? What else do you know." He begins to tickle Loki.

"Oy!" He tries to grab Steve's wrists as giggles come.

Steve grins. "I think we need to do a few trial runs, help us decide how we want to get pregnant first." He stops tickling to lift Loki by the waist. "What do you think?"

His hands are on the broad shoulders. "So switch genders each time?"

"Or one night you, one night me. Or a few times each, or..." Steve shrugs.

Loki strokes his cheek. "So we aren't actually trying just yet?"

Steve leans into the touch. "Generally you need to match your passport photo when you travel."

He snickers. "I meant when we get home."

"I think we'll decide by then. Maybe." Steve chuckles.

"Starlight, I love you. But I'm hungry and tired. I need food."

"Fair enough." He kisses Loki slowly. "Room service?"

"I'd like to stretch my legs a bit." Loki admits. "Restaurant downstairs? Or did you not want to dress."

"Give me five." He goes to pull on jeans and a sweater.

Loki reaches down to touch his toes. They've been on the motorcycle practically all day to get back to London. And it has taken its toll on the former god's body.

Steve comes back to him and rubs his back. "Massage after dinner?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Good. Now let's fill that angry belly." Steve kisses his head.

He chuckles. He takes Steve's hand and leads the way out.

They get a table and Steve immediately orders them wine and an appetizer plate of British cheeses. Then they start browsing the menu.

"I'm so hungry everything looks good." Loki decides to go with a Shepherd's pie.

Steve laughs. "Now you know how my life is."

He pouts. "Poor baby."

"I just satisfy the worst hunger by looking at you." He strokes Loki's cheek.

That elicits a smile and a blush. "That's sweet."

Steve's mouth opens. "I got you to blush?" He kisses Loki's cheek.

"Now you know. My weakness is sweetness not perversion."

"I'm sweet. All the time." Steve pouts.

"Of course you are." He squeezes his hand.

"Good." Their wine and all show up so they put in their order. Then Steve picks up a piece of cheese to feed Loki. "Let's see that lovely tongue."

He opens his mouth dutifully. His tongue comes out just a little.

Steve places the piece in his mouth. "There you go, baby. Let's curb that hunger."

He chews and sighs contentedly. "Mmm."

He gets a kiss then Steve starts nibbling, too.

Loki quickly eats about a third of the cheese before he stops himself. "I'm going to get full before the meal arrives."

Steve chuckles. "We can't take leftovers." Not that it's ever a problem with human garbage disposal Steve.

Long fingers extended, Loki makes a gesture with his hands to indicate he's not eating any more cheese.

Steve nods. Then he takes his fingers and kisses them. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, starlight." He sits back and drinks water rather than wine.

"We're almost home. Excited yet?"

Loki takes a breath. "Excited. A little nervous."

"Me too." He squeezes Loki's hand. "Back to our home. For the rest of our lives."

"With a trip every year or so." He winks.

Steve nods. "Anywhere you want, darling."

Loki smiles. "We should choose together. Or take turns."

"Both excellent ideas." He pets Loki's hair. "We can let the kids pick when they're older."

He nods. "I forsee lots of trips to Disney World in our future."

Steve chuckles. "We could make it a thing. Like, they can pick on a certain birthday?"

He nods. "I like it."

"And if no one has a birthday, mother gets to choose." He kisses Loki's nose.

"And when does father get to choose?"

"I want to see the whole world, so I'm always happy." Steve smiles. "Plus I tell the Avengers where to go."

Loki studies him for a moment. "Alright."

Steve kisses his ear. "Or I'll just talk you into something."

He laughs. "Much more likely."

"Plus we'll have however many years until our first is of age."

"Very true." He kisses him.

"And really." There's another kiss. "As long as I'm with you, it's heaven."

Loki smiles. "I do love you, starlight."

"Yeah, I got that figured out." Steve teases.

"You're so smart."

"Yup. I married you." He starts nibbling Loki's neck.

He cranes his neck. "And I'd only marry a smart man."

"Mmhmmn." He keeps kissing, completely ignoring the waiter who drops off their food. Loki's shepherds pie and lamb pie with chips for Steve.

Loki smiles and thanks him. "Steve, food is here."

Steve gives one more kiss before shifting his attention. "It's almost disappointing now."

"Nonsense." Loki digs in to his meal with gusto.

Steve chuckles. Nothing could ever really keep him from enjoying a good meal.

Loki finishes most of his meal then slides it over to Steve. "I feel much better now."

"You look... Well, I'd say better but you've always been that sexy." Steve winks and works on finishing both meals.

Loki sits back and watches him. He thoroughly enjoys the view.

Steve finishes and licks his lips as he looks back at his love. "Dessert?"

"I'll taste a bit of whatever you order."

"Sticky toffee pudding it is." And when it arrived, it really lives up to the name.

They both laugh as they try to eat and talk. Loki makes a show of trying to open his mouth. "If we kiss, we're going to stick together."

"Please. It's just toffee and caramel and more toffee." Steve chuckles

"Is that all." Loki smiles.

Steve nods. "And delicious."

"You're delicious." He jostles his knee.

"I thought you were tired?" Steve winks.

"I am. I'm also in a sugar high." He scratches his belly. "No doubt I'll crash in about half an hour.”

"Quick run then massage? Steve laughs.

"I don't have that much energy." Loki also detests running.

"Sure, sure." Steve grins. "Then how do we burn it off?"

"I only had a couple of bites." Loki notes. "You may go on a run if you wish. Though I can think of more fun ways for you to get rid of those calories."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"I believe they have a swimming pool."

Steve lifts an eyebrow. "Sure that's what you want?"

"You wet and in swimming trunks?" There's a lascivious grin. "What's not to want?"

Steve shrugs. "I was just thinking that since we had the massage oil out..."

He licks his lips. "Which of us should have the vagina first?"

Steve chuckles. "Flip a coin?"

Loki shakes his head. "Me first."

"But I might never let you change back." He winks.

"Then I suppose we'll know who's carrying our first child." Loki boops Steve's nose.

Steve smiles. "Yes, mother."

He makes a face. "Now there's a mood killer. Not to mention you just sounded your age."

"Thirty?" Steve blinks innocently.

"Ninety."

"And there is nothing sexier than my spouse having my babies."

He chuckles. "The idea is sexy. The reality is a bit too messy to be."

"Ssh. Quit spoiling my fantasies." Steve kisses his head.

"Then take me upstairs and give me that promised massage." Loki suggests.

"Yessir." He takes Loki's hand and they go up.

Loki excuses himself to the bathroom. When she finally comes out, she's wearing a forest green silk robe that's thin enough to see the darkness of her nipples beneath. Her eyes are heavily lined, and her hair is pulled up in a complex braid. "Hello, Captain."

Steve gives her a good look over. And then he has to look again. "Wowie. Jeez. I think my pants just shrank."

She smiles. "Then I was successful." She saunters towards the bed. The robe comes off just before she gets on. Lying face down, she rests her head in her arms.

Steve pulls his shirt off but leaves the jeans on for now. The massage oil comes out of their bag and he starts warming it between his hands. "One only has to look at you to understand why Lilith refused to lay beneath Adam. My ethereal goddess, above all else in my affections."

"You're as seductive with your words as you are with your body." She sighs as his hands begin working her muscles.

"I try." He kisses her spine as he works her shoulders. She can feel the roughness of his jean zipper as his slight bulge presses against her thigh.

"Perhaps you should lose the jeans."

Steve cheeks tinge pink. "Not if you actually want a massage, love."

There's a pause. "You're a miracle worker. I already feel so much more relaxed." She starts to roll over.

Steve laughs, pulling back to remove that pesky clothing. "I'll just have to rub you with something else."

"I look forward to it." She lifts her arms over her head and rubs her legs together. "You're so manly, my Captain. I have often fantasized about this, my Captain of the Guard coming into my room to ravish me."

"Surely my lady fantasizes about finer men then me?" He gently grasps her ankle, rubbing it and her foot as they're guided to his mouth. He gently kisses her arch and the ball before lightly sucking on her big toe.

"Finer men bore me. They are false and wish only to control me." Her arousal is beginning to make her wet. "But you, my Captain, you treat me with respect."

"My only joy and desire is to service my lady. I worship her. I worship her shadow." His kisses slowly move up her leg. "My life, my soul, my body are all sworn to you."

"You are my most faithful friend and the only person I trust." Her breath is coming harder. "I feel safe with you, only you."

Steve reaches her pelvis and stops, pressing his nose to her pelvic hair as he slowly breathes her in. "I will protect you always. And serve you in every way you need." He slips his tongue inside her.

Her back arches off the bed as her fingers slide into his hair. "No one serves me as you do."

"My lady." He sucks on her labia before pulling back. "Forgive my boldness. I wished only a taste."

"You may be as bold as you wish. You've earned it saving my life today." She strokes his arm. "You've earned it with your unwavering service."

Steve looks up with clear blue eyes. "But if master catches me, he will whip me. He says he owns me and that I guard you only by his will."

"Oh my Captain. I am mistress of all masters. If he even attempts to whip you, I will have him beheaded." She looks into his eyes. "This I swear to you."

His cheeks redden. "My lady, truly you are strong. I must confess, though. I do not mind the whippings so much. I imagine I am serving you as I receive them." He lowers his head.

She lifts his head. "You serve me with every breath. And now I need you."

"Of course, my lady. My beautiful, strong lady." He kisses along her arm as he moves up her body. Once they are aligned, he pushes in.

"Yes, my love. Give me a child. Give me the heir that he cannot." She kisses him with need.

Steve returns the kiss as he begins thrusting deep and hard -hard as he dare- within her. It feels so good he can't help but think she's right. She should be the one.

Her legs are wrapped around him. Her nails scratch down his back. "Fill me." She kisses him. "Give me a piece of you."

"My lady, my queen, my goddess." He's panting, kissing her jaw amid the praise. "My world."

She drops one leg and moans at the change it brings. "I love you. Only you."

"And I you. In this life and the next." He lifts her hips off the bed, doing his best to bring them both over. He releases a deep groan at the same time as his seed. His continued thrusts pushing it deep inside her.

Her mouth opens in a high-pitched moan as her body convulses in pleasure. She clings to him as he fills her. Her eyes close as her orgasm continues.

Steve slows and he rests his sweat beaded brow against hers. After a few deep breaths he teases her. "Pregnant yet?"

"Not yet. It takes a few days." She looks at him. "I could always change my passport photo to match me."

"You do what makes you happy, baby." He kisses her softly. "I'm happy to repeat the performance."

She frowns. "Well we did agree to wait until we got home." Her fingers stroke his face. "I love you."

"Love you, too. By the way." He leans in. "You are both my lady and my master. You could make a double whip me hard for you and ride me to your satisfaction. Or, of course, my master and lady could both put me to use."

"That is oh so very tempting." She licks her lips. "When we get home."

"Know what I want to do first when we go home?"

"Get the kits?"

He kisses her forehead. "Lo Ki, the Japanese shop girl and her awkward painter GI. Remember that? Then we'll get the kits."

"I remember." She caresses his arm. "Will you paint on my body?"

"I will." He smiles. "Can I fuck you on a snowbank?"

"Only if I'm on top." Her brow furrows. "How much of the back yard are we having to sacrifice for the extension?"

"Two-three feet? Not a lot." He smooths her brow.

"The swing is untouched?" She has good memories on that swing.

"Completely." He promises.

"Good."

"I'm not completely stupid. Most of the time."

She smiles at him. "I'm looking forward to seeing it."

He smiles back. "I'm looking forward to making it ours."

She takes a deep breath and then yawns. "Sorry. All the traveling is catching up to me."


	189. Worse than Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol put on some porn. Wanda and Pietro discover IKEA's secret evil plan. Vision learns something new. Steve and Loki return from their honeymoon.

"No. Buck. Bucky. Aah! No. That's not." Carol growls. "Turn the lights on, you clearly can't do it on the dark."

"You're the one who insisted we keep the lights off." He tosses the remote onto her lap then turns on the light.

"Because I assumed my husband had a brain." She sticks out her tongue and picks out the right movie.

"What weird movie are you making me watch this time?"

She smiles sweetly, pointing out that it isn't Netflix anymore. "Since Tracy's in bed and the girls have been sleeping a little longer, I thought we could share a little treat." The movie starts with a clearly 20-something girl in scanty school uniform and pigtails asking her 'teacher' for 'extra help'.

"Porn?" He looks at her suspiciously. "Should I be concerned?"

She furrows her brow. "We've watched porn before. Carol just wants cuddles." She pouts.

"Yeah but porn will get me excited and wanting more." There's a small pause. "Probably."

"Okay, admittedly Carol wants sexy cuddles." She holds out her arms to him.

"Carol has also started referring to herself in the third person." He turns the lights back off and returns to her embrace. "Okay. Porn me."

"Really? Does it matter what's on? You're face is going to be buried in my pussy in minutes." She teases and tilts his chin to her. "I've been bad on saying it lately. I love you."

"Love you, too, doll." He kisses her. "I'd rather see something with a strong woman getting exactly what she needs from a man."

She nibbles along his jaw. "So, a mirror?"

"Pretty much. Only I was thinking more female CEO with male secretary or pool boy or pizza delivery guy." He settles against her. "Show me tits so I can see how much better yours are."

Carol laughs. "We could do a sex tape and 'accidentally' leak it. It'd be the best thing out there." She licks his throat.

"You're a role model now. Little girls everywhere would be horrified." He pulls away to look at her. "Besides, I don't want anyone else seeing you naked except me and your doctor."

"Promise." She brings his hand to her cheek. "I'm a little concerned about all these submissive male fantasies you keep picking out, though. Is that how you identify?"

His eyes drop. "More like me coming to terms with you being able to kick my ass."

She wraps around him. "But Bucky, I'm just a loose sail. You're the boat that gives me security and direction. I'm likely to catch in rocks and tear apart without you."

He's quiet for a moment. "Yeah but you can still kick my ass." He takes her hand. "I like strong women. So if that school girl is there to seduce her teacher and not the other way around, I'm all for it."

"They always do." She smiles. "I should point out, though, if I were weren't bulletproof you'd totally have my ass dead on the ground before I could kick yours."

"I also did just have two girls you know. Someday they're going to be that age." He looks at the screen.

"Bucky. _I'm_ her age." She bumps his forehead with her palm. "But we can turn it off if you hate it that much."

"I don't hate it." He gives her a pointed look. "And you're the one who started psychoanalyzing my porn choices."

"Fine, sorry. I just worry about you sometimes." She gently touches his face. "You're so strong. But I thought Jess was strong too and she broke."

"I'm not Jess. And I've already been broken. Got the arm to prove it." Whatever mood there was is gone. "Maybe we should just watch Netflix."

Carol nods and cuddles close against him. "Watch whatever you like. I've got what I need."

He feels like he's disappointed her somehow. And he's not even sure he should try with the remote again. So he stares at the place she put it for a while. Then he gets the remote and looks around Netflix. Carol stays close. She can't figure out how to tell a man jealous of her strength that she needs his, so she's hoping osmosis will work.

Except she doesn't realize that he isn't jealous. He's grateful. He might be part of the fake Avengers right now if it wasn't for her. After a while, he turns off the TV. After setting the remote down, he holds her with both arms. He doesn't know what to say. "Do you really think I'm self-destructive?"

"I think you don't think you're good enough. Which is stupid, because you are." She looks into his face. "I married you because I knew I'd never find anyone more steadfast, loyal, determined, and capable than you. I couldn't live another day without you by my side."

He looks away. "I just grew up with very clear expectations on what a husband and father are supposed to provide. I know that's not the case anymore, but I can still hear my mom and dad asking about how I'm providing for you." It's something he had been trying to work on with Dr Sofen. "I need to find a new therapist."

Carol nods and rests a hand on his chest. "You're the heart of this family, you know that right? Tracy was a friend I got groceries for until you encouraged me to stop hiding from her. Jess has always been my crazy sister, but you helped me get her through some serious shit and you adopted her, too. You brought Steve and Loki into my life. Most important, you provided me with two little angels who will be my driving force the rest of my life. You provide me love. Stability. Peace. Comfort. Fuck money, what you give me is important."

There are tears in his eyes as he kisses her. "I love you. So damn much. More than I ever thought possible." He strokes her cheek. "It scares me sometimes. And I just want you to have the best of everything."

"I've got it." His tears are making her weepy, too. "I got you."

He nods. "Well if I'm the heart, you're the strength. And I don't mean physically. I mean spiritually." He wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "You've given me purpose and a reason to be the best man I can."

"That's funny, you do the same for me."

He smirks. "You wanna be the best man you can, too?"

"Damn straight." She winks.

He tears up again even with the smile on his face. "Yeah. Figures."

She nips his bottom lip. "You are the sweetest, most sensitive and compassionate man I've ever known. Ever. And when I call you beautiful, I'm not talking looks. Though those aren't bad either."

"Yeah." His brow furrows. "How are you? Any depression or, I don't know, anything you need to talk about?"

"A little stress between work and Jess, but my loving husband and wonderful daughters make me forget pretty quick." She kisses his forehead.

"Good." He wraps his arms around her.

She snuggles in. "Good talk, Mr Danvers."

"It was, Mrs Barnes."

She kisses him slowly. "Marrying you was definitely the smartest choice I ever made."

He smiles. "Well thanks for asking."

"Thanks for accepting."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Even with his super speed, it takes Pietro a full day to put together the baby furniture. And it requires Wanda to help him figure out some of the directions. In a moment of frustration, he growls and asks if they are picking up mother and father from the airport. He just wants an excuse to take a break.

"They planned to take taxi." She runs her fingers through his hair. "I wish a cup of tea. Should we take short break?"

"Yes please." He stands up.

"For two?" She asks as they head up and she starts filling the kettle.

"Yes." He sits. "I am getting frustrated with furniture. How will I do with a baby?"

She prepares a pot for the two of them and gets out some cookies. "Furniture does not give you love."

"Neither do babies at first." He sighs. "I will have to study up on babies. To be prepared." Which really isn't like him.

"You will be that baby's whole world." She reminds him as she puts everything on the table. "Just because they cannot say so, does not mean they do not love."

He looks at her. "Thank you."

She smiles. "Just wish I had that chance to speak to baby already, but things happen. You will have to wait for ultrasound and tell me if I have niece or nephew."

"Jess is convinced it is a girl."

"She does not know much about many things." Wanda furrows her brow.

Pietro pulls her into a hug. "Thankfully my wonderful sister knows many things."

"Yes." She kisses his nose. "Like to feed my brother many cookies that I make for him. Double chocolate cookies."

He smiles widely. "You will make excellent mother." He kisses her cheek. "So when do you start planning the wedding."

She shrugs. "I do not know. I thought I wanted big white wedding like on TV, but now I wonder if Bucky and Carol did it right?"

"Maybe something in between. But whatever it is, it should reflect you and Vision." He reminds her.

"Vision has very little point of reference on weddings. He probably won't have an opinion." She sighs and leans against her brother.

"So press him. Or make it research project to learn about wedding rituals an pick out favorites." He suggests.

"Maybe." She draws circles on his shoulder with her finger.

"Weddings are for brides anyway." He offers. "But I know you want him involved."

She nods. "He is important to me. Like you."

He grins. "Should I buy him wedding magazine?"

"And movies." She giggles. "Make him an expert."

He makes a face at the prospect. "No movies. Maybe videos on YouTube."

Wanda laughs. "You do not have to watch. Give them and say is research."

The grin returns. "That is excellent idea."

"You have to help me pick dress, though."

"You will look like an angel. All men will be jealous."

"I do not care for all men." She plays with his bangs. "Just you, Vision, mother, and father."

"And that will make them want you more." He smiles.

She looks down at him. "Personal experience?"

"People want what they can't have." He shrugs.

Wanda smiles and strokes his cheek. "I know this well." She kisses his forehead.

He nods. "We should invite mother and father here for dinner soon."

"My cooking is not good enough." She shakes her head and covers her face.

"Not true. You are an excellent cook."

She pouts. "You say that only so I will continue to feed you.

He shakes his head. "Not true. You are excellent."

"Fine. I will invite them when I return mother's cats." She's still pouting. "Is that fine?"

He sighs. "No. If you do not wish to invite them then don't." He pets her head. "I just thought it would be nice to share our new home since they shared theirs with us."

"It is not that I do not wish to." She frowns. "I am embarrassed to cook for father."

"Then we will get take out." He says it as though it were obvious.

She blinks. "I did not think of that."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Silly sister."

"I just like to make you feel important."

He sticks his tongue out at her. "Is tea ready?"

"Yes, but I do not feel like sharing." She teases before going to pour two cups.

"What has gotten into you?"

She puts a cup before him and shrugs. "Only Vision." She giggles at her own naughtiness.

He shakes his head. "He has an interesting effect on you."

"Really, I think it is frustration of furniture." She makes a face. "Driving me crazy."

He nods. "Those pictures make no sense."

"Why do they not use words? Silly swedes." She frowns and takes a cookie.

"More economical." He notes with pictures thy can use the same instructions all over the world. "And drive whole world crazy with one set of instructions."

She squints her eyes. "This is very evil. Worse than Hydra."

Pietro nods solemnly and bites his cookie.

After a few moments of silence, Wanda looks up from her tea. "You do not plan to invite Jess over, do you?"

"Only if she plans on being in DC."

Wanda nods. "I will only respect her as mother of your child if she acts like it. I will not tolerate her disrespecting you or our family."

"Neither will I." He takes her hand. "But I may need you to remind me."

"I will." She squeezes his hand. "Because you are not her toy. And I think she has gotten what she deserves for what she did."

"A new boyfriend she actually cares about and a baby she isn't sure she wants?"

"Drowning."

He nods. "I wish I could have saved her from that. Perhaps if I had been..." There's a shrug.

"No." She crosses her arms. Then she lowers her voice. "That night I spoke to Matt. I told him I wished her to die."

He looks at her, eyes sad. "You did not mean it."

"I did." She meets his gaze. "He was just as angry but told me not to wish it. I do not believe he truly cares for her."

Pietro's head lowers. "But you knew she had my baby."

"I was not thinking of the baby." She admits. She moves to kneel before him. "I am glad for your baby, but not for her."

"I forgive you. Mostly because I know I would have felt the same way if our roles were reversed."

She takes his hands and kisses them. "I do not know if I can ever forgive her."

He looks in her eyes. "I would like you to try. But I understand if you cannot."

She kisses his palms and brings them to her cheeks. "I love you."

"And I love you as I always have."

"Should we tackle baby furniture again? Or should we wait for Vision so he can share our pain?" She grins.

"We should definitely share." He grins.

Wanda laughs. "Good. Movie?"

"Movie."

"I will let you pick." She smiles.

"Something funny and mindless." He ends up going with Miss Congeniality.

They cuddle on the couch, her legs over his lap, and laugh together until Vision comes home. Wanda immediately demands a kiss.

He gives it happily. Then he dutifully goes down to help with the furniture. Pietro hands him the instructions for the changing table. He stares at the instructions intently for 3 minutes.

Wanda wanders over to him and whispers in his ear. "If you can figure this out, I will do something special for you tonight in our bedroom."

Two minutes later, he puts the instructions away and begins assembling the piece, giving instructions to Pietro as they go. Wanda helps where she can, chuckling to herself.

Soon it is complete and against the yellow wall. Vision puts an arm around Wanda. "How did I do?"

"I am impressed with your cleverness. Do you not agree, Pietro?" She looks to her brother as her arms encircle her love.

"Yes. Do you have special cipher for these pictures?"

He shakes his head. "I had to convert them into 3d images. Once I determined how best to do that, it was simple."

"So smart." She kisses Vision's cheek. "You cannot have him, Pietro, he is mine."

"You may have him so long as I can borrow him every so often." He winks at his sister.

Wanda giggles. "Deal."

Vision looks from one to the other. "What shall we have for dinner?"

"What do you wish?" Wanda looks up at him. "I wish not to cook."

"We could go out." Vision suggests. They always get strange looks when they do, but he doesn't mind. He finds people just a curious as they find him.

She nods. "That would be nice."

"Then choose a place and meet me upstairs." He kisses her cheek.

"Still I must choose!" She shakes her head with a smile.

Pietro offers to choose for her and suggests going to Chinatown. She agrees and they head out. She secretly loves the way people stare at Vision. He is a wonder and he is hers.

Vision ends up choosing the exact restaurant based on Yelp and critic reviews. "DC's Chinatown is different from New York's. It makes me wonder how it is in San Francisco." He looks at Wanda. "We should find out, don't you think?"

"I would love to." She smiles.

"This spring? So that we may see the flowers?" He suggests.

She kisses his cheek. "Oh, yes, please."

Pietro smiles. "And you need not worry about the house. You have live-in house sitter."

"I live a charmed life now. I like this." Wanda winks.

"You deserve it." Vision tells her with a kiss.

She slowly kisses back. "I wish to share it, with the men I love most."

"You are." Vision smiles at her. The waitress comes, and they order two dishes to share as well as eggrolls and crab rangoon.

Wanda can't deny she's probably the happiest girl in the world, here and now. She leans closer to Vision. "Pietro worries we have not started wedding planning yet."

"Has he?" Vision looks at the man with the shockingly white hair. "Perhaps we should begin discussing it." He looks back at Wanda. "Would you like to marry in a church or in a ballroom?"

"In a garden." She replies.

"A spring wedding then? Perhaps the botanical gardens."

"I like it." She agrees then glances at her brother.

He nods. "We should invite Storm to ensure we have a pretty day."

"I would invite her anyway." She sips her tea. "Pietro is my maid... man of honour. I need no others."

Vision nods. "And will Steve be walking you down the aisle?"

"I think so." She bites her lip.

He nods again. "I will ask Tony to be my best man."

"Too bad Pietro's baby will not be born yet. They could be flower girl or ring bearer. With help." She gives a small pout.

"Carol's babies?" Pietro suggests. 

She nods. "With Carol and Bucky to help them. Should we invite Jess? So Pietro's child can be with us? I do not really like her, but..." It becomes a frown.

Pietro shakes his head. "This is your wedding. And the baby will neither know nor remember." But then his brow furrows. "This is for next spring. The baby will be born by then."

Vision looks sheepish. "Pietro requested that we be engaged for a full year."

"You are correct. I became excited." She takes both their hands. "Then we can wait, and happily. We have much time to plan everything perfect."

Smiling, Pietro notes that he can walk the baby down the aisle. "And there will be no need to invite Jess."

"Once again, my brother fixes everything."

There's a smug smile on his face. "Of course I do."

"I will determine the best day weather-wise." Vision decides. "And see about reserving the botanical gardens."

"I love you." She kisses him. And then kisses Pietro's cheek. "And you."

Her brother smiles. "We are all planning your wedding together."

"I will owe you on yours." She promises.

He nods. They are growing up. They failed to avenge their parents' murder, but he thinks they would have preferred this. Wanda would disagree. Tony's efforts in their small country, saving many lives, has been retribution for his previous mistakes. She smiles and teases him. "First to get Tony to make you a women."

He barks out a laugh. "She will need to be prettier than your Vision."

She slaps his wrist. "Vision is beautiful."

"It is alright, Wanda." Purple fingers pat her hand. "He simply has no aesthetic taste."

"I think it is jealousy." She kisses his cheek.

"Of course it is."

"You are..." Her fingers trace the lines over his face. "There are no words."

Pietro rolls his eyes. "Well if it means having to defeat another army of robots, I will pass."

"I agree. I would rather you marry Jess." Wanda makes a face and cuddles against Vision's shoulder.

Her brother makes a face knowing how much she would detest that. "I will concentrate on the baby for a while."

She nods. "This is wise. You will meet someone beautiful and kind and crazy for you in time."

"Perhaps. But I will not be holding my breath." His eyes light up as the food arrives.

Wanda smiles. "Or perhaps I misjudge your true love?"

"Food. My true love is food." It appears true based on the amount of feed he's piling on his plate.

She giggles. "Yes. And I will be sure you are never apart again."

He lifts up his chopsticks holding a piece of shrimp. "I love you. Now get in my belly."

Wanda has to cover her mouth from giggling.

As they continue eating, Wanda glances at Vision and starts sending him naughty images. Glimpses of skin, flashes of memory.

Vision clears his throat and drinks lots of water to try to cool down. He looks over at Wanda every so often. Finally, he leans over to whisper in her year. "You are being cruel giving me this here."

She stops, whispering back an apology. "Forgive me, I meant only to tease."

"You are doing that very well. Almost too well." He tries to send his own mental images of her climaxing.

She wags a finger at him. "I will make it up." She winks and turns back to her food.

He smiles and finishes his own meal.

By the time they head home, Wanda is starting to feel guilty about how her brother must feel about her flirting with her fiancé. She can't help it, though. She read something this morning that she just has to try with Vision and it's left her wanting all day.

Pietro says goodnight and heads down as soon as they get in.

Vision picks Wanda up and glides with her to their room as the cats meow at them.

Wanda silently apologizes to her brother before focusing entirely on Vision. "My love, I have been longing for you all day."

"Now you have me." He sets her down and kisses her softly.

She studies his face, hand on his cheek. "I read a thing, I wish to try it."

This makes him curious. "What thing?"

"I wish to tease you, give you a show before I mount you." She nips his lip. "Images to get you warm when we're apart."

He nods. "Where would you like me?"

She touches his neck. "Naked first. Then sit with your back against our headboard."

Vision takes a kiss then begins to undress. He sits against the headboard, the covers covering his legs.

Wanda smiles, just a hint of seduction in it. She slips off her jacket and hangs it over a chair. Then she heads into their bathroom. She comes out holding a dildo that is only a shade or two lighter than Vision's skintone. She'd bought it shortly after meeting him, though she hasn't had much use for it lately. His eyebrows rise when he sees it. He is more than curious now.

She places it on the end of the bed and smiles again as she catches his eye. "I hope you will enjoy this. The idea interested me." She turns around, back to him, and slowly pulls off her shirt so her hair cascades over her back. She looks over her shoulder as she drops it to the floor.

Vision smiles at her. "You are lovely."

There's a sexy little sashay of her hips just before her pants slide down. Stepping out of them morphs into a seductive dance as she turns back to face him in her favourite red bra and panties.

His breath comes slow and deep as he gets aroused by her. "So beautiful."

She gazes intently at him as her hands move down her belly and between her legs only to slide back up and grip her breasts. She massages them through the thin material of her bra, pushing them together and up before finally tugging the cups down to show perked nipples. She circles one with a finger while she reaches back to unclasp her bra.

The sheets tent at his waist where they cover his erection. He licks his lips. "I am the luckiest being alive."

"Yes." She mouths a kiss as she drops her bra to the floor. Then a hand slides down her belly into her panties. A small gasp escapes her and her hips rock forward as she plays with her clit. But she forces herself to stop and soon they also hit the floor. She crawls onto the bed and kneels at the foot, legs wide. Finally she picks up the dildo.

Vision is leaning forward now. He wants her. "I can treat you so much better than that."

"You are to watch only." She instructs as she holds the toy vertically, as though in study. A finger moves down its side. "Do not make me restrain you." She licks the dildo, bottom to top and kisses the tip before sliding the head of it in her mouth. She pulls it out, trailing the tip down her chin and throat. It circles one nipple before she presses her breasts together and she begins to slide it between them.

His mouth is open as he continues to watch. His hands fist into the sheets. "Wanda."

Freed from her breasts, the toy moves downward once more. It goes between her legs and slowly slides along her wet slit, once, twice and in. She moans, hips rocking forward so he can see how she uses her own pussy. "Condom, or I will finish myself."

He hesitates then quickly grabs a condom. But his hands are shaking too much to put it on. Taking a deep breath, he tears his eyes away from her and finally rolls it on. "Condom."

"Good." The dildo is tossed aside and she yanks down the covers before crawling up to him. She straddles him and kisses him hungrily as she finally claims him. His tongue slides against hers as he thrusts up into her. She moans in pure pleasure as her arms circle his neck. He was definitely right about treating her better than the dildo. He feels so good inside her. "Vision."

"Wanda." There's a moan in his voice. "I ached to touch you."

"You were meant to." She kisses along his jaw and neck. "Seeing you get so hard got me very wet. You should have stroked yourself for me."

"I didn't know you would like that. I will remember for next time." His hand begins to stroke her clit.

She groans. "Next time you perform, I sit in bed."

"I could never do as well as you." He bites her neck.

She lets out a soft cry, shivers run down her back. "Just... Just make yourself come on your belly. I will lick you clean, then suck you hard again so you can. So you can. Aah!" She's unable to finish that thought as orgasm rocks through her. She collapses against him as it ripples through her.

Two more hard thrusts from Vision, and he's yelling out her name as the condom fills with his seed.

Wanda holds him close, her head against his cheek. "You are beyond amazing."

"I must be to have won you."

"You truly are a perfect being." She tells him with a kiss. "How do you exist and why are you mine?"

He looks at her. "I exist thanks to the combined efforts of Tony Stark, Ultron, and Dr Helen Cho. You were there."

She laughs and rests her forehead on his. "I did not mean this literally. But I do remember. How could I ever forget losing my heart?"

"Apologies. My brain is still trying to catch up." He has found that he becomes slower in his thinking after orgasm.

"I do not blame you. All my mind has is you, you, and more you." She starts a tender kiss.

He gives it happily and follows it up with another.

Wanda sighs happily. "I love you. My Vision. I am yours."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki's attempts to sleep on the plane have been failing miserably. It isn't helped by the stream of people who are looking at Steve and asking for autographs and pictures.

Steve is kind enough to grant them all, with apologetic smiles to his love. "Only two more hours."

He nods. "Give us a kiss, and all will be forgiven."

Steve is happy to comply. "I love you, my gorgeous night sky. And tonight, we will sleep in our own bed."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." He says nothing more since a little boy comes up holding a stuffed animal and a cell phone. He would like a picture and to know if he really is friends with Falcon.

Steve lifts the child on his lap for a selfie and answers a handful of questions about his friend before sending the child off. "This is getting a bit old."

"I can make it so your seat appears empty." Loki offers.

Steve smiles. "It's okay. It's a small price to pay. There's just been a lot on this flight." He reaches for Loki's hand.

"Americans excited to go home?" He leans in. "Perhaps next time we don't fly commercial."

"Maybe." He squeezes Loki's hand.

A flight attendant comes over to them with some drinks. "Captain Rogers, I am so sorry. One of the passengers overheard some of the flight attendants in the back saying you were on the flight. And word spread."

Steve smiles at her. "It's alright. I'm learning to expect these things. I hope it hasn't troubled your crew too much."

"We just feel really bad about it. If there's anything we can do to make up for it, please let us know." She certainly appears concerned.

Steve glances at Loki.

Loki shrugs. "Let us off the plane first?" He's joking.

"We're fine." He assures the stewardess. "Just anxious to go home."

"Well if there's anything we can do, let us know." She leaves.

Steve tilts his head to Loki. "Well, that was nice."

He nods. "Two hours?" He can deal with two more hours.

"A bit less, now." He kisses Loki's head. "Then we land in New York, have a couple hours with the gang, and then get a private jet home."

"Hooray." It sounds tired.

Steve strokes his hair. "I won't be offended if you want to teleport ahead."

"Nope. You aren't getting rid of me that easily." He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"I thought I'd offer, if you wanted a nap before I got home and started ravishing you." He teases with a kiss to Loki's neck.

A smile forms. "How do you have so much energy?"

"Super stamina." Steve winks.

"It's a good thing the bathrooms are so tiny."

Steve laughs. "Surely you could do something about that?"

He smiles. "Not really. I'd have to smoosh everything."

"But I want to smoosh you." Steve chuckles.

"Anticipation is a wonderful thing."

Steve wraps an arm around Loki's shoulders. "How about I just hold you while you take that nap you wanted?"

Loki rests his head on Steve's shoulder. "Yes please."

"Love you." He kisses Loki's head and holds him close.

About an hour later, the captain of the plane comes on to say that they will be descending soon and to prepare for landing. Loki gives a soft cheer.

Steve chuckles and tilts Loki's head for a kiss. "Thank you for the greatest adventure of my life. Well. Second greatest."

He looks into the blue eyes. "It's only beginning."

"Exactly." Steve smiles. "That's why the honeymoon was the second." He takes another tender kiss.

Loki smiles back. Then he returns his chair to the upright position and makes sure his seatbelt is still on. He is ready to land.

When they get in and finally through customs, no surprise, it's Pepper and Happy picking them up. Steve grins as he hugs them both. "Yeah, hello Tony."

Loki gives them both nods then is surprised when Pepper hugs him. He hugs back, noticing the look of apprehension on Happy's face. "Thank you for picking us up."

Steve takes his hand and their bags and follows their friends out as Pepper updates then on all Tony's latest lab misadventures.

There's a chuckle from Loki. "It sounds like Vision has become his new science buddy."

"Poor guy." Steve jokes. "How's he doing? How's everybody? God, the twins must be so big now."

Pepper laughs at Steve as they get in the car. "You'll see shortly."

"Even during our honeymoon, Steve couldn't let go of you all completely." Loki tells her as he settles into the limo. "I'm fairly certain he texted with Bucky every day."

"Multiple times." Steve admits sheepishly.

The ride isn't long but it feels like lifetimes before they reach the tower. They leave their bags in the car, except Steve's bag of gifts. They head into the main room expecting everyone to find only Clint with a beer, which he raises.

Loki chuckles. "Shall we call Bucky and Carol to see if they're home?"

But there's no need as the elevator opens and they come in with their twins. "Sorry, emergency diaper party." Carol moves forward to give Loki a hug.

He gives her a squeeze. "Hello, Carol. You're looking well. And look at the sweeties. I swear they've doubled in size."

"They've definitely doubled in appetite."

Steve rushes Bucky to give him a hug that lifts him off his feet. "Hey, jerk."

"Hey, punk." He grins. "Ya miss me?

"Always do." He puts Bucky down and kisses the baby in his arms. "Hello beautiful."

She smiles at him as she stares.

"Are they always this good?" Steve offers her a finger. He adores her for a bit before he remembers he has presents. But now he's trapped.

"They are. Sometimes Becky decides to make trouble, but generally they're angels." Bucky replies.

Steve looks at Loki. "Think we'll get that lucky?"

"Between you two?" Carol laughs.

"That would be a no." Loki translates with a chuckle. He takes Carol's hand. "Come. We bought the girls the sweetest little shirts."

Steve goes to his bag and fetches them out. Then he gets out a few more gifts; a gorgeous beer stein decorated with enamel views of Germany, a couple of beautiful paintings from the street artists in France, and a small bag of British candy for Jess. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Isn't that enough?" Bucky exclaims. "Wow. Thank you."

Steve has another of the beer steins for Clint and walks it over, giving him a hug.

Clint thanks him and transfers his beer to the stein to test it. "Amazing."

Loki touches Steve's arm. "We should leave Natasha and Bruce's gifts in her room."

Steve nods. "I'll drop them off before we go."

"Excellent." He takes a baby from Carol and sits on the couch. "Tell me all about the battle with the fake Avengers."

Carol sits next to him and details the mission. "And then Jess has her chest completely ripped open and she's still helping me out."

"Impressive."

Bucky frowns. "And I was here. The only thing I could do was yell at them."

Steve rubs his shoulder. "I'm sure you did it well."

"It's a good thing Jess's boyfriend is blind, though." Carol frowns. "It's been messy healing."

Loki nods. "Steve said she had started dating Mr Murdock. Seems a strange pairing to me. But then so are Steve and I."

Carol nods. "I'm not sold, but they seem happy so what can I say?"

"Good luck and I'll be here no matter what happens." Bucky tells her.

She smiles over at her husband. "Anyway, they went rock climbing this weekend, and I guess she pulled a couple stitches without noticing. She was telling me how her dress and ended up sticking to her chest from blood. Stupid girl." Carol shakes her head.

"She hasn't healed yet? Those must've been deep." Steve's brow furrows.

Loki looks at Clint. "We need our own 'no healing factor club'."

"No kidding." Clint lifts his stein.

The former god gives him a 2-finger salute in return.

"Well, your club is much bigger than ours." Steve points out.

"And yet it doesn't feel that way most of the time." Loki winks at him. He looks down at Lina in his arms. "And which club are you in?"

She gurgles and sticks her hand in her mouth.

Carol's tickles her foot. "These ladies have kree dna, so they'll be fast healers."

"So how does it work with that?" Steve offers to take Becky from Bucky. "Will they be flying at two?"

Carol looks over. "God knows. Let's just hope our luck continues."

Bucky hands his daughter over with a smile. "You look good with a baby."

Loki looks over. "We're still in discussions as to who will carry our first."

Steve blushes slightly. "Loki's been very convincing, though."

"I do my best." He lets Lina grab his nose. "Oh, you got me."

"You need to borrow some lingerie to finish your convincing?" Carol teases as she gently pulls her giggling daughter's fingers off Loki.

His eyes meet hers. "I've got it covered. Thank you."

Carol winks. "My biggest tip? Wait a few weeks to tell him so you can keep getting the extra sex."

Steve's blush darkens but he tries to laugh it off. "Pretty sure succeeding would earn extra sex in our case."

"Thank you for the advice." Loki smiles. "And speaking of pregnancy, how is Jess'? Is she showing yet?"

"She is. She's officially moved to wearing only dresses, for comfort." She smiles. "She claims to hate it, but every so often..."

"And she still wishes for Pietro to have full custody?"

"She's requested visitation." Carol shrugs. "She'll probably want more as he or she gets older. I think."

"And given Pietro's background, he'll be more than willing to give it to her." Loki looks at the baby in his arms and wonders what his own mother wanted, if it was easy to give him up, if she was even alive to do so.

Carol smiles as she watches Loki with her daughter. "It's hard to say, really. I mean, I never thought I'd want kids, but these two are the loves of my life."

"Of course. And how is Chewie adjusting?"

"She spends a lot of time in our room." Carol chuckles. "She'll occasionally sniff the girls and run off."

Loki nods.

Bucky shrugs. "She'll get used to them. So how was the honeymoon?"

"The parts I can tell you about were fantastic. The parts I won't were better." Steve chuckles.

"The food was wonderful." Loki tells them. "And almost very afternoon we'd end up at a café for an hour or two."

"I filled two sketchbooks." Steve smiles, bouncing Becky in his arms. "Lots to paint from."

"Nice." Bucky smiles at his best friend. "Well you two definitely look more relaxed."

Steve nods. "I feel good. Really good."

Loki agrees. "It will be difficult to go back to work."

"I'll make it easier." Steve promises.

"Starlight, it's not you in worried about."

Steve nods. "I know. Doesn't mean I won't help you."

Loki blows him a kiss.

"You two are adorable." Carol laughs.

Steve blushes again. "Because you two are any better?"

"We're the best." Bucky grins.

"Damn straight." Carol gives him a thumbs up.

Steve catches Loki's eye and chuckles. "I don't want to let this sweetheart go, but we have a plane to catch soon."

He nods. "Goodbye, little Lina." He kisses her head and hands her back to Carol.

Carol takes the baby and kisses Loki's cheek. "Have a great first night back. Exhaust him."

Steve groans, going pink again as he hands Becky back. "We'll see you soon."

Bucky takes her gently. "You bet."

Steve claps his shoulder. "Take care of these lovely ladies."

"You know I'm good with the ladies."

"At least they let you think so." Steve winks.

He laughs. "Yeah. At least I've always been able to speak in front of them."

"I've been able to speak to the ones that count." Steve chuckles and reaches his hand for Loki.

Loki takes it and smiles. "Goodbye, Clint! Goodbye, Bucky." He pulls Steve to the elevator.

Happy drives them to the small private airport where they catch their flight to DC. After that it's just a short taxi ride to their newly expanded house. Steve can't help his smile as they pull up.

"It is taller." Loki notes.

"Second story." Steve notes. They pay the driver and grab their bags. They walk up to their door. "I feel like I should carry you in."

"Did you want to?" Loki asks. "It's not necessary, but I'm willing."

"Could be fun." He puts down his bags and moves to scoop Loki up.

Loki hops into his arms. "Captain Rogers, you're so strong."

"And you're gorgeous. Mr Rogers." Steve smiles and he takes those steps into their home.

It feels empty without the cats there. Loki kisses Steve's cheek. "Welcome home."

Steve sets him down. "You, too." There's another kiss then Steve heads back for their bags.

Loki looks around. Parts are the same, but there are areas that are very different. "It's nice." He says when Steve returns.

"We have tonnes left to do, though." Steve shakes his head. "Soon this will be a place for us and our future family to grow."

"Would it be alright if I waited to go upstairs until tomorrow?" He looks and sounds tired.

"Of course." Steve gently rubs his shoulders.

His head drops as his shoulders begin to relax. "Thank you."

"Come on, it's clearly your bedtime." Steve guides him to their room.

"My body is still 6 hours ahead." Loki does make himself unpack, though most of it goes into the clothes hamper.

Steve foes the same, the. He smiles. "We can sleep it off, baby. Deal with things in the morning."

"That is a wonderful idea." He undresses and adds that to the rest of the dirty clothes. Then he puts his arms around Steve's neck and kisses him slowly. "Do we need to let anyone know we made it home?"

"I texted the twins and Sam when we landed." He nips Loki's lip. 'We should be good."

"I should have known you'd already taken care of it." Now he feels like he's home. The bedroom was untouched, and their bed calls to him.

Steve helps him undress and they snuggle together. "This is good."

"Mmm. I love you."

"I love you." Steve kisses him gently.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki may be more excited about seeing the cats than the humans. "They're going to be angry at us." He predicts as the car is parked.

"They'll get over it quickly." Steve assures him. They walk up to the door.

Wanda greets them both warmly. "Mother, father! Looks like trip treated you well."

"It did." Loki gives her a big hug before doing the same to Pietro.

"Come in." Wanda lets them into the house. It's smaller than Steve and Loki's but cozy. "I am not certain where the cats are hiding right this moment."

"You ave a lovely home." Loki tells her. "And I'm sure they'll come out when they're ready." But his eyes dart around looking for them.

"Thank you." She smiles then she fetches a bag of treats and hands them to Loki. "Try these."

Loki squats down. "Ink? Smudge? Come out, kits."

Pietro raises an eyebrow. "I can go hunt them if you like."

They scurry out at the sound of the treat bag being shook, always suckers for food. Steve chuckles.

Loki pouts. "Hello, babies. Here. Have your treats." He gives them one each. "Ready to go home?"

Ink looks up and meows. Then she rubs against him. Smudge headbutts the bag for more treats.

It makes Loki smile. He rubs Ink's head. "No more for you, Mr Smudge. You'll get fat."

Steve sets down the pet carriers and opens the doors. "Come on, kits."

Smudge sniffs at Loki then goes to sniff the carrier. Ink continues rubbing, climbing up Loki's leg.

Loki picks her up. "There's my precious girl." He kisses her head. Then he thanks Wanda and Pietro for taking care of them. "We have souvenirs for you." He turns to Steve.

"Yup." He brings out the bag. For Pietro, there's a couple British rugby jerseys. "We couldn't decide the team." For Wanda, there's a collection of cookbooks from every region they visited. "And for my budding chef."

"Cool!" Pietro smiles. "Thank you."

Wanda nods as she looks through a book. "These will be fun."

"I'm glad." Steve smiles warmly.

"Do we get a tour?" Loki asks.

"Well." Wanda glances at her brother. "Vision and I share top floor. Pietro has basement. Middle is shared." She walks them through the living room, dining room (which is really more an office) and kitchen.

Pietro then takes them downstairs. He as a few more pieces of furniture, but it's mainly empty. "I think the nursery may be the most complete room."

"It's lovely." Loki tells him.

Steve agrees. "I can't blame you for wanting to do that first. Babies are a blessing."

He nods. "I just want to be ready so there is no rush." He tells them about Jess' generosity and the resulting trip to Ikea.

Steve's eyebrows go up. "Wow. I never know what to think about that woman."

Pietro agrees. "She is complex. Like mother."

Loki's eyebrow rises. "You mean she's stubborn, egotistical, and kind only when she can get something from it."

"No!"

"But she is foolish." Wanda points out. "Unlike mother."

"You're not like that, Lo'." Steve rubs his shoulder. "Well, a little ego maybe."

"Please. I have a very large ego." He winks at Steve.

"And I guess you _are_ stubborn sometimes." Steve kisses his nose.

"See? I think that's why we dislike each other. She and I are too much alike, only I'm more mature." He adds.

Steve nods, though it's clear he doesn't fully agree.

"She is not important." Wanda insists. "Let me show upstairs."

The only room done on the top floor is Wanda and Vision's bedroom. "The others are for growing." Wanda explains.

Loki wraps an arm around her. "And is that a ring I see on your finger?"

"It is." She shows it to him. "We are thinking to marry a year from this spring."

"It's beautiful. I'm so happy for you." Loki kisses her head.

"Thank you. We are very happy, too." She gives him a hug.

Steve hugs them both. "We should take you to dinner to celebrate."

Pietro joins the hug. "It is good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Steve agrees.

Loki is the first to pull out of the hug. "Ask Vision if Saturday works for him, and we can all go out. Pietro, too." He nudges the younger man.

"I will." Wanda smiles. "But we should have you over, too. To celebrate new house. And your bigger house."

He offers a small smile. "That would be lovely."

Steve agrees. "We could pick something up and come over, Saturday. Celebrate everything."

Wanda nods. "This sounds good."

Pietro nods. "You can tell us all about your honeymoon then. Wanda will want ideas." He winks at her.

Wanda pinks. "Pietro!"

Loki chuckles. "Well I highly recommend Europe, but you should go wherever you and Vision wish."

"I might take him back to Sokovia." Wanda admits.

"That sounds wonderful."

She nods. "If he wants, of course. He is so accepting of everything, I always worry he does not express his own desires.”

Loki suggests that he is still discovering what his desires are. "The world is still very new to him."

"I know this." She smiles, but there's something fragile to her in this admission.

He hugs her again, pulling away slowly. "The house was so quiet last night without you all."

Wanda smiles. "I think father plans to fill it again soon."

Steve chuckles. "Well, not _that_ soon. 9 months or so."

Pietro beams. "That would be nice. Then my baby will have someone close to play with."

"Aren't Wanda and Vision going to give you cousins soon?" Steve teases.

"Oh." Wanda shakes her head. "Not yet. We are waiting."

"Yeah?" Steve tilts his head. "I guess Vision is sort of young."

"Let them enjoy each other first." Loki chastises. "It's good for them to wait."

"Are you trying to tell me Carol and Bucky don't enjoy each other?" Steve pokes his husband.

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't know if they are or not. I do know they have very large responsibility now that prevents them from doing certain things."

"Fair enough." He kisses Loki's head. "And you're both still young, lots of time to build a life."

Pietro nods. "We will share my baby."

"Yes. Pietro needs all the help he can get." Wanda smiles.

"I do. And then you can still take trips and things." He looks a little sad that he will not have that freedom.

"And you, because we can baby sit." Wanda tells him.

He nods but knows it isn't exactly the same. "I have the best sister."

She hugs him. "We will go visit home. Vision can babysit." She promises quietly.

He chuckles. "Maybe I will wait until I can show Sokovia to my child."

"That's a wonderful idea." Steve wonders if his own kids will ever see Asgard.

"We could go as family." Wanda suggests. "Would be nice."

"I would like that." He bumps her. "Maybe then you will also have children."

"Maybe. I still wish to wait a while." She shrugs.

Loki nods. "Well we don't want to overstay our welcome."

Steve agrees. "Plus we have a lot of work to do in our place."

"Of course." Pietro leads the way to the door. "Welcome back. We missed you."

"See you Saturday." Wanda gives them each another hug.

"Saturday." Steve promises. "You two have done so well."

"With your help. Thank you, father." Pietro smiles. "Drive safe."

Steve clasps his arm. "I hope all our children turn out as good as you."

"Careful what you wish for." He grins.

Steve chuckles. "See you soon."

Loki gets the cat carriers into the car. "I missed you. Yes I did." He coos softly before getting into his own seat up front.

"We have enough room to get them one of those big cat trees now." Steve points out as he starts the car.

"They'd like that."

Steve smiles. "We could even set one of the rooms aside for them until we fill them with kids."

Loki looks over at him. "You don't have to keep selling me on the extension."

"I'm not trying to." He glances over. "I'm excited for it and what we could do."

"Ah. I'm glad."

"Really?"

"Of course." He rubs Steve's leg. "I love seeing you inspired."

Steve blushes lightly. "You inspire me. All the time."

Loki smiles at him. "That's nice to hear."

"I love you." Steve winks.

"And I love you."

Steve smiles. "And you kitties."

"Of course. You gave them to me." Loki reminds him.

"Well, I knew you would love them." He remembers it fondly. "You've got such a big heart."

"Just remember that that's our secret." He looks out the window and smiles. It's good to be home.

"It'll come out the second we have a child." Steve teases.

"But not a moment before, or you'll have some explaining to do." Loki warns.

Steve laughs. "Yessir."

"Good."He smiles.

It's still a little strange seeing the addition on their house. It's twice the size. Steve imagines filling it with children and just smiles as they pull up and head in, each with a carrier.

"Welcome to your new home." Loki says it as he opens the carrier. "Shall we go explore the upstairs? I haven't been there yet."

Steve lets his cat out, too, and the pair take off running. "Uh-oh." Steve chuckles.

"What uh-oh? They're just confused." Loki sighs. "They probably thought we abandoned them. And when we fetch them, the house is different."

"They just need time." Steve agrees and rubs Loki's shoulders. "What do you need?"

He looks into the blue eyes. "I'd like to see the upstairs please."

"Come." Steve takes his hand and leads him up.

The three smaller rooms aren't anything fancy yet, just plain white walls and a window each. At the end of the hall, though, is the room Steve wanted for them. It's quite large, one end having a rather nice rounded touret window to allow in lots of natural light.

Loki takes it in. "It's beautiful. And exactly what you need."

"I thought we could set your desk here. And then my easel and paints here. The bed and dressers over there." Steve points things out. "Oh. And you'll love the bathroom. Separate tub and shower. The tub is big and it has jacuzzi jets you can turn on with a timer. His and his sinks. And enough room for nice litter box."

The former god can feel himself getting emotional even as he pictures everything Steve says. "You really want to move us up here."

"I designed it for us." He admits. "But it's up to you. I want you to be comfortable. All I need is you beside me. We can turn this into an office and studio or something."

Loki inspects the bathroom, and it's as beautiful as Steve says. He swallows back his tears and puts a smile on his face before turning to Steve. "I love it. We should choose wall colors soon so we can move in."

"Yeah? You sure?" Steve seems a bit uncertain as he takes Loki in his arms.

He hugs Steve close, partly so he can't see his face. "I'm sure."

But Steve pulls him back to look at him. "Anything you want added or changed? We should do it now, before paint."

He shakes his head. "No. It's perfect. Just like you."

"I'm not." Steve reminds him. "I make lots of mistakes. Except for you. You were never a mistake and that's for sure."

"You say that now." Loki kisses him.

"Always." He turns the kiss longer, leisurely and thorough.

"You said something about an American GI and a Japanese girl?"

Steve chuckles. "I did enjoy that one. You were so beautiful. And it was nice of you to play the virgin to me."

Loki smiles. "Give me 5 minutes, and then go downstairs." He takes another kiss before leaving.

He rubs his hands together in anticipation. Each minute feels like hours before he finally moves to join his love.

Loki, female now, is standing in a kimono by the coffee table where there is a teapot and two small cups. Her face is pale with red lips and lined eyes. She bows. "Hello, Captain. I thought you might like some tea."

"Lo Ki." He attempts a more clumsy bow. "Only if you plan to join me."

"I would be honored." She gives a timid smile. "Please come. Sit." She kneels down and pours the tea."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come see you sooner." He kneels across from her. "They needed me on the front. But I missed you every day. Did you get my letters?"

She blushes slightly. "Yes. Your words are very vivid."

"I mean them all, miss Lo Ki. I do." Steve ducks his head to sip his tea.

"My father was not so happy. I had to hide the letters from him." She admits. "But my mother helped me."

He looks up at her. "And will you still come back to America with me?"

She nods. "If you still wish me to."

"More than anything." He moves to sit beside her. "What about your father?"

She looks at the teacup in her hands. "If you are my husband, then he has no hold over me."

"If you were my wife, I'd be the happiest guy on the planet."

She smiles. "And I would be the happiest woman." She takes a sip of tea.

He reaches slowly forward, touching her wrist. "I'll arrange it. Because I can't leave without you, my beautiful China doll."

She blushes and whispers. "I am not Chinese?" Loki doesn't actually remember.

"I mean like the ceramic. Don't you have China dolls in Japan? I'll have to buy you one." He kisses her fingers. "It won't be as pretty as you,though."

She looks up at him, complete trust in her eyes. "My friends, they have had soldiers come and make promises."

"You are not your friends. And I'm not other soldiers." He takes both her hands in his. "Show me where and I'll marry you right now."

Lo Ki nods. "Let us finish our tea first."

Steve nods, sipping his slowly. His eyes keep roaming over her, eating her up.

She keeps her eyes averted, sneaking looks every so often. "Your looks are like touches."

"I wish they were. Your skin looks softer than the silk you're wearing."

"I do not believe that is true." She touches the material on her arm then her own neck.

He leans forward and presses two fingers two her cheek. "Oh, it is. And I know parts of you that are softer still."

Her eyes go big. "Captain."

"Sorry. I don't mean to imply. Well. I do, but I don't." He bows his head. "I can't help desiring my future bride."

"I have always been taught that a man would not wish to marry a woman who had been deflowered."

"And I've been taught that a man ought to marry a girl if he does deflower her." He looks into her eyes.

She nods. "I have never met anyone like you."

"Me either." He leans in and kisses her softly. "If you're not my wife, I'll just die."

"I do not wish for you to die."

"Then be my wife." He smiles. "May I do something for you? To show you how much I wish to wed you?"

"It is not necessary." She assures him. "I can see the truth in your eyes."

"Are you sure?" His hand manages to find its way between the layers of silk she's wearing to stroke her thigh.

She nods.

"I desire your kiss, Lo Ki."

"Then please, Captain Steve. Take it."

He leans in and kisses her slowly and deeply, pulling her onto his lap as he does.

She pulls away and licks her lips. "You make me forget myself."

"Do I? Can you feel me?" He strokes her cheek.

She nods. "I vibrate at your touch."

"Could we touch more?" He reaches down and behind to unzip his pants.

She looks uncertain but nods. "You will marry me?"

"Yes." He pulls his penis out through his boxers. It's just starting to harden so he strokes it for her viewing pleasure. "And this will belong to you."

"It... It looks very strange." She admits with a whisper.

"Would you like to touch?"

She reaches a tentative hand out. Her fingers barely brush over it.

He catches her hand, wrapping it around his cock with his over it. "It doesn't bite. All it wants is to fill your purse."

She giggles. "Fill my purse?"

"This one." His free hand goes low on her belly. "Fill it with pretty babies who look just like you."

She gets shy and tries to pull her hand away.

"Too much?" He's gentle. "I'm sorry. I just. I want you."

Her reply is apologetic. "I do not have your experience."

"I ain't got much." He admits. "Just a couple naughty pictures and what they showed us in high school."

"I see." She presses her lips together. "Will you kiss me again?"

"Yes." He does.

"I can feel it deep down." She kisses him back.

He kisses her again, slowly pushing her to her back. "Does it feel good?" He works to push the kimono away from her legs.

She nods.

He kisses down her silk clad body until he finds the warm flesh of her thighs. He kisses these as well before going to her slit.

She moans when he reaches it. "I am too easy with you."

"You are my wife. You only give me what's mine." He sucks lightly on her labia and slips a finger inside her.

"Steve. That is not how babies are made." She blushes at her own forwardness.

He chuckles. "I didn't want to go that far without your permission."

"Oh. Is it too soon?"

"No, I just want you to want it." He looks at her. "Will you be my wife? Have my babies?"

"Yes. Please."

He mounts her, pressing just the tip in at first but slowly moving forward. "Tell me if it's too much."

Her brow furrows a little with the tightness.

"You okay?" He finally pushes all the way in.

She nods. "You are very big."

"And you are wonderful."

Lo Ki swallows and tries to relax. Then she nods. "Use me as you will, my love."

He kisses her, using her tenderly. "I love you."

"You frighten me." She admits then gasps in pleasure.

"In a good way?" He kisses along her neck.

"The best way." One leg wraps around Steve's waist. She moves with him, wanting more.

He's happy to give it, thrusting deep into her pussy. "You feel so good. Like coming home."

She nods as small moans escape her throat. "St-Steve." Her toes are starting to curl.

"That's my girl." He kisses her chin as his fingers grip her thigh. He's not going to last much longer.

Lo Ki's fingers dig into his arms as her back comes off the ground. She cries out as her body spasms in pleasure.

"Good God." He thrusts deep, ejaculating inside her with a groan.

She clings to him. "I should probably have warned you. If you don't marry me now, I'll hunt you down and make you."

"I want to. I told you, I'll make the arrangements today." He kisses her, his fingers tugging at her clothing. "Loki."

"Yes, Steve?" She makes no move to help.

"Can we do that again?"

She laughs. "The sex or the entire scenario?"

"The sex." He grins. "Except I want you naked. And on your hands and knees so I can get really deep."

Her head tilts slightly. "Will you be naked, too?"

"Naturally." He pulls back just enough to start working on that.

Loki smiles and sits up. She stands on wobbly legs to unwrap her kimono. "Are we officially trying now?"

"Maybe." Steve blushes as he looks up at her. "God, you're beautiful."

She smiles. "And you are stunning. I could drown in your eyes and die happy."

"I'd rather you didn't." He tosses aside his shirt and pulls her close. "I like you here in my arms."

"It's certainly much warmer." She rubs her nose against his. "Now how did you want me?" She remembers but wants to hear him say it again.

"Hands and knees so I can take you deep." He kisses her softly.

"Move me into position."

"Would you rather move to the bed so it's gentler on your lovely knees?"

She nods.

Steve lifts her and carries her to their bedroom. He sets her on the bed and helps her get in position.

Loki use magic to put a mirror n front of them. "Do you mind? I want to see you."

"I feel like we should install a real one." Steve chuckles and begins to kiss along her spine.

"Too garish. I prefer something more refined."

Steve moves down her back. "Whatever makes you happy." He begins to massage her ass and gives a kiss to her tight pucker.

"Mmm. You make me happy."

"I do my best." He teases her, pressing the tip of his tongue into her anus before trailing more kisses along her ass.

If she had any doubts that Steve would arouse her enough to fuck again so quickly, they are now gone.

Steve continues his kisses. "I've read that a good orgasm helps your chance of conceiving." He moves to her pussy, his tongue tracing along her labia.

Her fingers dig into the sheets. "I've heard that, too."

He starts stroking himself as he continues to tease her with his tongue. He sucks on her clit, giving it a gentle nip.

It amazes her how wet he makes her. "Do you need help getting ready?"

"Your taste is more than enough." He assures her.

"You're getting a lot of it." She bites her lip.

He pulls away licking his lips. "Can't help it. You're so good."

"Neither can I. You make me feel so good."

"Well, I love you." His hands move to her hips, rubbing gentle circles as he lines his cock up with her opening.

The anticipation is getting to be too much. "Please."

He pushes in slow but steady until his balls are pressed right against her ass. He sighs. "Oh, you're perfect."

Loki looks at him through the mirror. "Of course. I'm your soul mate."

Steve nods. "You are." He kisses her shoulder before he begins thrusting.

She pushes back against him. Soon she has to put a hand against the mirror to steady herself.

"Good girl, am I deep enough? Hard enough?" He works his hips to try and find the perfect angle for her, wanting her screaming from pleasure.

"Just a little forward. There!"

"Got it." He works the spot for her, panting a little. "Please say you're getting close."

She nods vigorously, unable to speak around her soft moans. A louder cry escapes her as her orgasm washes over her.

Steve's voice joins hers, as he pushes in deep and lets go. His fingers dig into her hips, holding himself in place against her. "That's my girl."

She's breathless as her body continues to quake. She can barely hold herself up.

Steve rolls them both into bed, cuddling her close. He kisses her ear.

Loki wraps herself in his arms. "I love you."

"You too, baby doll. More than anything."


	190. Chapter 190

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Wanda chat. Natasha spends a last night with Bruce. Jess and Matt have another date. Bucky and Carol get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's dress - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7a/5b/b7/7a5bb7e9602826653575ba5bac583d28.jpg  
> Classic concert hall song, Megan sings it - http://monologues.co.uk/musichall/Songs-L/Little-Of-What-You-Fancy.htm

Wanda has been strangely quiet since Steve and Loki left. She tries to cover it by grabbing a book, but it's pretty obvious to anyone paying attention that she's not really reading.

The book disappears from her hand. Pietro has it on the other side of the room. "Must be very good page. You've been reading it for long time."

Her brow furrows. "Give it back."

"Tell me what is wrong first." He walks slowly towards her.

Her lips pinch. "It is nothing for you to be concerned."

He kneels in front of her. "I am your brother. I am always concerned for you."

She puts her hands on his cheeks and leans in to kiss his forehead. "It is a foolish insecurity, that is all." She tries to reassure him.

"Then tell me so that I can confirm how foolish you are being." He puts the book on her lap.

She puts the book aside and pulls him into her lap instead. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his side. "You heard what mother said about Vision? How he is still deciding his tastes?"

He understands. "You think he may decide his tastes are not you."

She nods, biting her lip.

He pets her hair. "It is a reason I told him your engagement must last at least a year. But I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"But he knows so few people. What if he... He meets someone else?" She's close to tears.

Pietro thinks. "He has been to parties. But if you are concerned, let us help him meet people. Then you and he will see that no one compares to you."

She nods slowly. "How are you so sure?"

"Because it is you."

"Because so many men have sought me out?" She shakes her head. "I am not so special. It is you that everyone loves."

"Only because they did not take the time to know you. And because you did not wish to be known" He lifts her chin. "Vision knows you. That is why I am so confident."

She meets his eyes and sees the love and confidence in her he always has. "Oh, Pietro. You are always my strength."

"And you are my brains." He taps her head.

She giggles. "Too bad you never take advantage."

He nods. "I do not have the brains to do so." And then he grins at his own joke.

Wanda shakes her head. "Disowned."

He kisses her forehead. "Now how are we to introduce Vision to more people?"

"I do not know. I do not know people." She pouts.

"Hmm." Pietro drums his fingers on her head. "We can see if there is Sokovian community here in DC."

Wanda nods. "We were thinking to take some classes. We will meet people there."

He nods. "Good idea. See? Definitely the brains."

"Yeah, but you have all the sexy." She sighs.

"Not true. You have plenty sexy." He gets up. "You just need more confidence."

"You got all that, too."

He shrugs. "You have gotten more with your power."

"But you have all the natural advantages." She pushes at his shoulder.

"I cannot help it if I am the better looking twin."

"It is not fair. This is why I have stronger powers." She sticks out her tongue.

"Scarier powers. I am glad I am on your side." He pretends to punch her stomach.

She laughs and grabs his fist. "You are terrible brother. At least use powers to beat me up."

"I would never beat you up." He promises.

"And I will never you my magic against you." She grins. "In any harmful way."

He laughs. "Good to know."

She smiles. "Well, we cannot speak silently if I do not use it."

'I like speaking silently. Even better than speaking in Sokovian.' He smiles.

'Me too.' She kisses his cheek.

He gets that look like he wants something. Then he sits and takes her hand, also not a good sign. "Wanda?"

"What?" She looks at him, concerned.

"I was wondering how, if..." His brow furrows. "Do we have a baby shower? And if so, do we invite Jess?"

"If you want one." She moves to stroke his hair. "It is up to you if we invite her. I suppose it would be polite."

"Carol will make one for her and their friends. I think."

Wanda furrows her brow. "I am not so sure she will want it."

He sighs. "Maybe we should not have one. It will be too awkward."

She rubs his shoulder. "You could ask her."

"There is still plenty of time." Pietro realizes.

"Exactly." Wanda smiles fondly. "You can think still.”

A smile creeps up his lips. "You mean you can still think, brain."

She nudges him. "I will not think about your baby mother."

He sighs. "Fine. I will ask Carol for advice. But later. It is still too early."

"Good plan." She kisses his cheek.

"Enough about me. When do you and Vision take your first class?"

"We are not certain. It depends on what we find." She shrugs.

He leans back. "Well at least we are not in New York anymore. Tony cannot take all of his time."

Wanda sighs and rubs her head. "You would think so."

"We will make sure of it." He squeezes her hand.

"I hope so." She smiles.

Vision is currently at the new Avengers facility making sure everything is prepared for the opening. But he takes a moment to text Wanda. 'You should see the training areas. They are very impressive.'

'I will, soon.' She promises.

"Is that the devil of who we speak?" Pietro asks.

"Yes." She smiles. "He says we should see the new facility."

"When?"

"He did not specify." She shrugs.

"Huh." He gets up. "More shopping? I still need a dresser and night stand."

"If you wish." She smiles at him. "Or I can just steal your bed."

He sticks his tongue out at her.

She gives him an innocent look. "Mine is cold with no Vision."

"You are always welcome in my bed. But I still need furniture." He wraps an arm around her. "A small couch maybe."

"Alright, we will go and find you something nice." She promises.

"And I can push you around in the cart again."

Wanda grins. “Yes. Very fast."

He texts Steve to see if he can borrow the car. Steve somehow finds time to reply 'yes.'

"We have the car." He checks that his shoes are tied well. "Ready?"

"Let me grab a coat." It takes moments.

He gets his own and a hat. He picks her up when they are outside and runs to Steve and Loki's place. They use Wanda's key to enter and get the keys to the car. Then they are driving back to the Ikea.

"You just wanted to drive again." Wanda teases. "You should save for own car."

"Driving is slow." He replies automatically. "But I suppose I cannot carry the baby everywhere." He sighs. It's a good thing he is an Avenger, because this baby is going to be expensive what with food, diapers, clothes. "How much should I be paying to you for rent?"

Wanda considers. "If you buy all the groceries, we should be even."

He laughs. "Yes. Okay. I will do that."

"Easy." Wanda smiles. "Are you worrying for money? Is Jess paying child support?"

"Yes and yes." It is hard for him not to worry about money since he is not used to having it and there are so many new expenses now.

"Vision and I will help you, make sure your baby never goes with out." She assures him. Then she corrects herself. "Our baby."

His smile is soft. "Our baby." He takes a shaky breath. "I will need to learn patience so I can be a good father like the two we have had."

Wanda smiles and puts a hand on his knee. "You have had much practice with me."

"It is different. We took care of each other." He glances at her.

"And we still will. We are just two more now. Our own family." Wanda likes this idea very much.

He reaches over and squeezes her hand. But then he needs his own back as he pulls into the Ikea parking lot.

Wanda looks at him. "Ready to do it again?"

His eyes harden. He gives a nod. "I know what to expect now."

She grins. "We can do this."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's Natasha's last day with Bruce. The time she's been here has been nice, a vacation before having to return to her normal life. They are on the beach doing yoga. The sun is shining, and there's a warm breeze. Bruce is calm and relaxed. Quiet, but not the reticent quiet the so often is in New York. It's been good for him.

It makes her decision all the more important. She can't ask him to return to DC or wherever she'd end up. But she also knows she'll grow bored here. At least Haiti had gangs she could beat up. Oh God. Now she's sounding like Daredevil.

He glances over at her, wondering what's going on in her mind. Part of him knows keeping her here would be like caging the nightingale. He knows without question that he loves her. He just doesn't know what that's going to end up meaning.

She concentrates on her breathing and her poses, letting go of the other thoughts as they come. They finish in child's pose. She gets up slowly. "Coffee?"

"One of life's greatest pleasure." He rises. There was a time when he had to avoid caffeine. To have coffee, even if it is limited to two cups daily, is wonderful.

Taking his hand, they walk back to the house. "Changes will have to be made if you really want this to become a place of recuperation." They head into the kitchen.

"A few." He agrees, holding her hand. "A small air strip, for starters."

"Better medical equipment. Make some of the rooms handicap accessible." She starts the coffee then hops up on the counter.

"I have some time. I'll make a list and include it in my proposal." He leans in to give her a soft kiss.

She nods. "Good idea."

He stands between her legs, rubbing her knees. "It gets harder each time to watch you go."

"But you love to watch me leave?" She teases then makes a face. "Wait. Is that how it goes?"

"Close enough." He chuckles.

"You seem happy. Or at least really content."

"Content is a good word. I can't say I'm happy when you're leaving." He shrugs.

"And Hulk likes it here, too?"

Bruce nods. "It might seem weird, but he likes the quiet too. Only thing he likes more than smashing."

"Good." She smiles.

"This can work, right? I'll just get Tony to get you a private helicopter so you're not always stuck here." He rubs her thigh. "So I'm not."

She nods. "Maybe I can do 3 months here and 3 months in DC."

"If you're happy. That's what's most important to me." His hands move to her cheeks and strokes them.

"Happy? Happiness scares me." She's only half teasing.

"Content, then."

"Getting there." She smiles at him.

He boops her nose. "Just needs more trouble?"

"Something like that." Her nose wrinkles a little. "My hermit-like tendencies are not as developed as yours."

He smiles. "I guess we'll have to work on that."

She rests her arms on his shoulders. "Yours or mine?"

"Both." He presses his head to hers.

"Meet in the middle?" She can smell the coffee. The scent always makes it seem like the day holds broader possibilities.

Bruce nods. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay." She kisses his nose. "Mind getting two cups?"

"Sure." He moves to get the cups and pours both their coffees.

"Thank you." Natasha holds the mug up to her nose and breathes it in. Then she takes a slow sip.

He watches her with a smile. "Love this local stuff."

"It's good." She smiles. "So how long do you think it would take to get this place up and running?"

"Not sure. Depends on the upgrades."

She nods and continues to sip her coffee. "When you left, this wasn't the type of place I pictured you'd be."

Bruce lifts an eyebrow. "No? Me either, to be honest."

"It's very...modern actually. And closed off from the problems across the water." She takes another sip. 

"Well, it's sort of necessary." He shrugs. "In case."

Her brow furrows. They had met in India, in a place full of people. "Did I mess you up that badly?"

"No. Not you. Events, everything." He sighs.

"You do know I'm part of everything. Right?"

"Technically."

She chuckles. "It's okay. I get it." It's not like he hadn't told her she was a big part of the problem before he left.

"I've been having a harder and harder time accepting the other guys destruction as for the good." He rubs his head.

"It can be. Ultron. Hydra." She reminds him. "He's saved my ass more than once."

"But the collateral damage."

She looks at him pointedly. "Was less than the damage they intended on causing."

Bruce shrugs. "I'm still thinking about Manhattan, Hell's Kitchen, Sokovia, Harlem..."

"And I've left a string of dead bodies that weren't collateral damage." She takes his hand. "As a wise meerkat once said, you have to leave your past behind you." She gives a small smile. "And your behind in the past."

"If I ever doubted I loved you." He smiles back and kisses her head.

"I knew my secret love of Disney movies would win you over."

"Clearly." He grins.

She strokes his cheek. "Now if you could just see how romantic Silence of the Lambs is."

"Weirdo." He smiles gently.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

He shakes his head. "I will miss you."

Her smile softens. "I'll miss you, too."

"Come back in one piece."

"That is the plan." She puts her coffee on the counter. "This is my last day. We need to have enough sex to keep us going until I return."

He laughs. "Is that so? I'm not sure I can manage what you'd consider to be enough."

She rests her hands on his chest. "Well I'll take whatever you can manage." 

He sobers momentarily. "I wish you didn't have to." He strokes her hair.

She gives a short nod. "It's something I've struggled with. It's partly why I need to go."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She assures him. "This is my Hulk."

"I do love you. No matter what happens."

"I love you." The words still feel strange coming out of her mouth.

He gives her a gentle kiss. "We'll figure something out."

She nods. "Now either feed me or fuck me. Preferably both. But not at the same time."

"I feel like that's something Steve would do." He teases as he lifts her off the counter. "

That earns a laugh as her feet lightly hit the floor.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." She takes his hand and waits for him to lead.

He kisses her fingers as they walk. He starts to undress her before they even reach the door.

She unbuttons his shirt with reverence and runs her hands through his chest hair. "You're so manly."

"You're ridiculous." He teases, kissing her chest.

She blushes. "I guess that did sound kind of stupid." Her eyes focus on his chest. "You're just different. You're unassuming and genuine. And gentle." She adds.

"You're an ember, a phoenix of a woman both ashes and fire at once." He runs his hands down her sides.

Natasha kisses him. Her lips stay against his. "I don't want to burn you."

He holds her close. "But I need your warmth."

"You have it." She pulls off her sports bra with a few tugs then presses her chest against his.

His hands slide down her back. "You're so perfect." He kisses her.

Choosing not to correct him, she kisses back. She moves away to get her shoes off then pushes down her yoga pants. Once she is naked, she returns to his arms. He moves his hands over her body reverently. Every bit of her is precious to him. He guides her gently back.

Her eyes are full of trust. She sits on the bed and moves so her head is on the pillow. Her hand reaches out to him. He covers her with his body, kissing her And stroking her as he gently spreads her legs and enters her. Her hands caress his face. He makes her feel like she belongs. She wants him to feel that way too.

"Thank you." He whispers as he kisses along her jaw. He begins to move inside her, gaining speed and confidence.

"For what?" She moves with him, wanting more friction.

"You." He works with her to get what she needs. "I know it's hard to believe sometimes, but you've helped me so much."

She smiles then moans in pleasure. Her nails did into his back then relax.

He sighs and kisses her neck. "Love you."

"Love you." She looks in his eyes then rolls them over. She sits up and rides him slowly, deeply.

His hands move up and down her sides. "Need more?" He pushes a little harder, trying to please her.

"It didn't feel like you were done."

"Not quite, but." He shrugs.

She slaps her hands against his chest. "This is about both of us." She continues to move above him.

"Sorry." He chuckles. And soon enough, the sight of her is just what he needs and he groans as he comes.

She continues until he's done. Then she smiles at him. "Good man." She bends over and kisses him before snuggling against his chest.

He holds her close. "Sorry, that was a bit off. Well have to practice that."

"Mm-hmm." Her fingers play with his chest hair. She takes a deep, satisfying breath.

"Just. Give me a bit." He huffs a breath.

"We should probably eat." But she makes no move to get up.

He rubs her shoulder. "Soon."

She nods. Her head lifts to give him a kiss.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess can't resist teasing Matt as she helps him into her apartment. "Bet you didn't know I had a door."

He laughs. "Believe it or not, I guessed that you would. I didn't expect it to smell so delicious."

"Well, the honeyish smell is candles. Though I have cooked a few things already." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Make yourself comfortable."

He finds the couch and sits. It's leather and soft.

She comes over, setting two small bowls on the tiny end table. "Please nibble while I do up the bánh xèo. The round bowl is peanuts fried with salt, pepper, and a sprinkle of chili flakes. The square bowl is crickets made the same way."

Matt smiles as soon as he feels them. He pops a couple into his mouth. "Mmm. Crunchy."

"It's the legs that get me. Always in my teeth." She smiles as she eats a few herself. "Would you care for music, or do you prefer spying on my heartbeat?"

"Whatever makes you more comfortable."

She shrugs and decides to leave it off as she heads back to the kitchen. "Any exciting cases this week?"

"You know I can't really talk about that." He reminds her. "But no. Although I may send something your way next week."

"You're boring. I tell you lots about my cases. Just no names." She's cooking using only a wok and chopsticks. There's a loud sizzle as she pours batter in. "How about Foggy? He still hoping for you to fuck up?"

"He says he is, but he may just be trying to make Karen jealous." He grabs some peanuts this time. "So now she's saying if I do that she'll mend my broken heart."

Jess shakes her head. "Silly girl, thinking you could be broken." She flips the first cake out, filling it with the pork, onion, and bean sprouts she'd mixed earlier.

"We all have our limits, Jess. Our was that a dig at me having no heart?" He teases.

"Yes. Though I suppose I should specified that I meant broken by me." She finishes the second bánh xèo, and sets the small bar she uses for a table. Then she walks over to Matt and offers her hands. "Sorry about the wait, but the pancakes really are best fresh."

He only knows her hands are out for him to take thanks to his special ability. He takes them but lets her know that next time she should just take his hands.

She apologizes and leads him to sit on one of the stools. She takes the other and explains the meal. "I kept it simple, just a couple favourites from Vietnam. On the plate in front of you is a bánh xèo, a savoury pancake filled with fried pork and bean sprouts. On the square plate between us are nem cuon, known as summer or salad rolls which I've prepared with sugar cane grilled shrimp, a mix of veg, glass noodles and traditional herbs. There is peanut sauce for that, if you like. I'm drinking oolong tea, would you care for some? Or would you prefer beer, juice, or water?"

"Tea would be nice if it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all." She pours from a pot into an Asian style cup and places it by his plate. There's a hint of her well hidden insecurity as she continues. "I've set both fork and chopsticks for you. Do you need any help? Would you prefer something else? Do you want to say fuck it and get a street dog two blocks over?"

He laughs. "It's perfect. Really." He feels for the chopsticks and picks them up. "This is much more exotic than I'm used to. Do I just pick up the pancakes?"

"You can. I cut them with my chopsticks and eat a piece at a time."

He pokes it and runs his chopsticks over it to gauge the size. Then he starts at the end closest to him, measures about half an inch, and presses his chopstick down on it. "Like this?"

She nods. "Exactly. And I can't lie, a man who's good with chopsticks is a bit of a turn on. Guess it comes from the closest thing I've had to traditional family being Asian."

"In a strange way I find it easier than a fork. With chopsticks, I can feel that I got something." His own has taken hold of the piece of stuffed pancake he's just cut off. "With forks, well, there have been a few times where I put them in my mouth only to find them empty." He takes a bite and savors the textures and flavors.

Jess considers that. "I prefer them, too. I've never really considered why. But I'm happy to take you to all the best places. Hell, I can ask the Thai place I took Foggy to put you on my tab."

"You have a tab at a restaurant?"

"Well, they don't like to let me pay since I gave them the money to open it." She shrugs and takes a bite, not thinking much if it.

"You are an amazing woman." Matt smiles at her. "And more generous than you like to admit."

She snorts. "I sort of lied, you know. I say I lived in Thailand six months but I was really in the region closer to nine months. This family, they let me live with them, they taught me to cook. They taught me the language and customs so I could do my job."

"So you lived there three months and worked there six months. I don't think I'd consider those months spent spying as living there either." He reaches for a summer roll. "You said there was peanut sauce?"

"Yes." She moves the small bowl over, letting him feel where she places it. "We did a sting on an illegal slave labour camp on the border between Thailand and Cambodia. They had to be relocated after, for their involvement. SHIELD brought them over but that's all they really did."

He nods, more surprised at them bringing the family over than by them not doing much else. He dips the roll into the peanut sauce, dribbling some of it over his chin when he takes a bite.

"It's one of the reasons I quit. They'd only go halfway on too many things."

He cleans his mouth. "You should do what you can inside the system. Then when you can't do any more, you put on a mask and work outside it."

She smiles. "Is that what you've been up to? I've given up on the system. I just do the mask stuff."

He nods as he sips his tea. "It's just as bad for an innocent person to be put in jail as a guilty person to be able to buy their way out of it."

"Exactly." She shakes her head. "I used to be paid almost a million for each kill, but it didn't feel right, you know? There was just no sense in it."

He nods. "When you're taking someone's life, I suspect you want to be sure it's for a damn good reason."

"Made it easy to leave Hydra, even with the conditioning. SHIELD promised a better way but it was a lot of the same shit." She pours them both more tea. "Now I help people on my terms."

"That's why Foggy and I created our own law firm. We didn't want to be told who to take on as clients." He takes another bite of summer role. "By the way, everything is absolutely delicious. Even the crickets." He smiles.

"They've been my biggest pregnancy craving, to be honest. I'll just sit and nibble watching telly." She chuckles.

He laughs. "Must be the protein."

She can't help but tease. "You know what else contains protein..."

"Peanut butter?"

Jess shakes her head. "Oh, love, don't play innocent."

"I never took a nutrition class." He continues to eat.

"Semen. How can you be do smart and so stupid at once?" She taps his head.

"It's a gift." He drinks his tea with a smile.

"You need to get into your naughty mind, Murdock." She leans in to gently nip his ear. "We are going to see a burlesque show, after all."

"I can't wait."

"I guess you won't see so much, but Vic promised she'd throw in some extra comedy between acts." She rubs his arm. "And her choice in music is always fun." Not to mention Jess's idea for the show.

"That's very kind of her. I'll be sure to thank her when we meet." He places another piece of stuffed pancake into his mouth.

"She's going to be impossible today." Jess smiles and shakes her head as she grabs a salad roll.

"Is she? Why's that?" He gets his tea. "And what is she like?"

Jess swallows her mouthful. "She's the sweetest girl I know. As she'll be wild because she hasn't seen me pregnant yet."

"Ah. Yes. She will probably fawn all over you." He leans in. "I'm so sorry."

"You'll just have to be extra charming to distract her for me." She grins.

"I'll do my best." He sits back. "May I ask if there's dessert? Because I'm about to be really stuffed."

"Well, you know me. Green tea ice cream?"

He smiles. "I'd love some."

"Give me a moment." She kisses his cheek then gets up to portion out two bowls, serving him his before cleaning a few plates and stacking them near the sink.

The bowl is cold in his hand. He carefully spoons a bit into his mouth. "I've never had this flavor before. It's interesting."

"I hate that they always charge you a bit extra for the _exotic_ flavour, but it's refreshing from time to time. Great with strawberries." She leans against the opposite side of the bar to eat hers.

"The most exotic most of us 'Mericans get is mint chocolate chip." He notes.

"I try not to limit myself by perceived limitations."

"Well la-dee-da." He laughs. "That's really good actually."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't make me crush you, mister."

"I have no doubt you could." He eats another spoon of ice cream.

Jess taps his nose with the back of her spoon. "I would much rather have it be a loving crush."

"As would I." He smiles. "Washroom?" He's never sure how best to ask.

"Just off the bedroom. Do I need to lead you?" She puts a hand on his arm.

"Please." He stands and lets her lead him. He can smell cinnamon before they reach the bathroom. It's a scent he's always loved, warm and cozy.

"Should I wait, or can you find the way back?"

"I can find my way back. Thank you." He waits for her to leave before closing the door.

She finishes tidying as she waits. Looking at the time, they're a bit early but that just means more time with Vic.

Matt almost always sits/squats on toilets, especially those he is unfamiliar with. It just makes life less messy. He flushes then washes his hands. He turns off the light Jess had turned on, probably from habit. Stick in front, he makes his way back. "Your bathroom smells wonderful."

She smiles, warmth in her voice. "That's Pietro's fault. He bought me this lovely bath set, though I'm sure that was all his sister."

"Still, it's the follow-through that counts." He puts a hand on the small of her back. "He's a really nice guy."

"He is." She turns into him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. Sometimes she feels guilty being with Matt, but she _had_ offered Pietro a chance to try again.

"He insisted that the agreement between you two allowed you unsupervised visitation. He wanted to be sure you could be as involved in your child's life as you want."

She nods, fingers starting to dig into his side. "It seems important to him. But he hasn't asked near enough child support. We're doubling it."

He can tell by the pain that he's gone too far with this topic. "That's generous of you. I told him it was low, but he wouldn't listen. Sorry, I'm sure this isn't what you wanted to discuss tonight." He tries to recover. "So when do we need to leave?"

"Yeah, yeah." She gently pulls away. "Would you mind giving me ten to change and do my face? This is a crowd that expects some extra effort."

"You mean you didn't put in any effort for me?" He sounds hurt though it's obviously a tease.

She smiles and teases back. "No I just always wear satin when I cook and naturally smell of roses."

"I thought so." He kisses her cheek and heads to the couch.

"Do you need anything? I've got a hilarious podcast called 'No Such Thing As A Fish' on my phone, if you'd like to listen to some British nerds talk trivia."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'll leave the door open. Feel free to explore." She starts heading for her room. "There's a book of Brritish Braille on the shelf, if you want to try to find it."

He chuckles. "Have you been teaching yourself?"

"In German? No. Hydra used it." She changes into a 20s style silk dress in cream with a white lace overlay, then starts on her make up, using pinks and purples on her eyes and deep red on her lips.

"I thought you said it was British." He must have misheard.

"Sorry, it was still on my brain due to mentioning the podcast." She steps out looking every inch a girl ready for a party. "Alright. Come here, I need to kiss you to make sure my lipstick won't smudge."

He stands and goes to her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, dear." Her arms go around his shoulders and she kisses him on both cheeks before getting to his mouth. She presses a gentle kiss to his lower lip before claiming his mouth, tongue begging entrance. He allows it. And when he tastes her, all of the memories of their time together come flooding back. His hands go to her hips and pull her close.

She gives him a moment before pushing at his chest. "Easy, Murdock. I have enough devil in me." It's possibly the hardest thing she's ever done.

"Right. Sorry." He takes a breath. "So do I have lipstick on my cheeks?"

"Just a tiny bit." She licks her thumb and wipes at the small smudge.

"Thank you." He steps back and holds out his arm.

She takes it, standing close. "You okay? If you'd rather not go, I won't think less of you."

"I'm fine. It's just the first time I've really tasted you since we started dating."

"I'm sorry?" She teases lightly as they head out and down to her car.

He blushes. "That was crude. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind crude, in the right context I love it." She brings his hand to her lips. "You're certainly not the only one who gets tempted."

"I don't doubt it." He gets into the car. "So how is the addiction recovery coming along?"

"Uh." It's her turn to blush. "Well, I haven't been to the bar for pick ups of any kind. And my boyfriend was sweet enough to agree to wait, so that helps a bit."

"Sounds like a good guy." He smiles.

"He's pretty good. Might keep him around a while." She teases lightly. "If he keeps it up."

He chuckles. "Your sense of irony is impeccable."

"Foggy did say I'm perfect."

"Foggy was blinded by your knowledge of the Lord of the Rings."

"What can I say? I read." She smiles. "Lots of time traveling means lots of books."

"Intelligence is very sexy." He tells her.

"I definitely agree." She gives a glance. "I especially like it when it's mixed with a quirky naïveté in certain areas."

He blushes and hopes the dark hides it.

It doesn't quite, but she tries to ease it for him. "I mean, look at Carol. Ask her about planes or Star Wars and she talks your ear off. Yet she can't tell a Monet from a van Gogh." She pauses. "Bach from Rachmaninoff."

"I'm with her on the Monet and van Gogh." He jokes.

"One is dots, the other smudges." Jess explains.

He smiles. "Somehow I think Steve Rogers would have more to say."

She shrugs. "Would you like me to describe them in detail? The vibrant colours and moving energy of van Gogh. Or perhaps the mute and serene scenes of Monet? I'm never sure if you want me to talk about what I see. Do you like those thoughts and memories?"

"Sometimes. But it's been so long since I've seen that way, that everything is a bit abstract." He thinks back. "What I remember is more abstract. Emotions. Even colors I remember more by how they made me feel than by anything else."

"So if I said van Gogh most often makes me think of yellows even though he painted most with blue?" She's trying to understand how better to communicate and relate to him.

"Would make me think it gives you a sense of warmth rather than of coolness." He tries to remember. "His sunflowers were warm."

"Yes." She's pulling into a small parking lot. "His work seems to celebrate such a love of life. Amazing when you think of the mental illness that ultimately destroyed him."

"Maybe it was that mental illness that allowed him to see it more than most." He hears her turn off the car. "Some say it's the finality of life that allows us to see its beauty."

Jess considers that. "I felt free."

"Freedom is a rare thing to feel." He only feels it when he's out there at night helping people.

"I know that well." She takes his hand and kisses it. "You ready for my crazier friends?"

He smiles. "You've already met mine. It's only fair I meet yours."

"No comment about Carol not being crazy?" She laughs.

"Not from me."

"Right. Well, this lot are very touchy, very affectionate. Expect kisses and possibly random touches. I did warn her you're not big on touching, but it's habits." She squeezes his hand. "Squeeze my elbow if it gets to be too much."

He nods. He feels suddenly nervous and isn't sure why. It's ridiculous, and he dismisses it with a shake of his head. "Let's go."

She takes his arm and leads him to a back door where she knocks and a roadie (who recognizes her) allows them in. They head to the dressing room and are enthusiastically greeted by a woman in a half laced corset. "Hello, Vic."

Sunglasses firmly on his nose, Matt extends his hand.

"Jess!" She gives Jess a light kiss on her mouth before taking his hand and kissing both his cheeks. "And this must be Matthew. He's very pretty. How do you always find the ones with looks and brains?"

"Nice line, Vic. Besides, you're happily married to a gorgeous man." Jess laughs.

Matt smiles. "It's a pleasure, Vic. You're as expressive and warm as Jess described you."

"Oh she hasn't told you about me. Our Jezebel never talks. Speaking of." Her hands are on Jess's belly. "It's about time you brought this."

Jess sighs. "You used to pet my bum, not my belly."

"Oh, I still can." Vic gives her another hug to squeeze her ass and make her laugh.

Matt stands a little awkwardly. This is outside of both his worlds, but he tries to commit all of it to memory for later retelling to Foggy.

The girls have been catching up, Jess giving Matt little squeezes now and then so he knows he's not forgotten. After a final batch of kisses for everyone, Vic leaves to finish dressing and Jess and Matt head out to the bar to wait for the show to start. There's Edwardian music hall style music playing over the speakers to get people in mood for the show. Jess squeezes Matt's arm. "Drink?"

"Please. Just some ginger ale." He plans to patrol later tonight.

They go to the bar getting him his ginger ale and her a glass of white wine. "Do you want to be in the standing area closer to the stage, or a table?"

"I'd prefer a table if you don't mind." He'll be less likely to get jostled that way.

"Of course." They find a small one in the corner and get comfortable. "Normally I'd go in and help her and Meg dress, but I thought it best not to leave you alone with this crowd."

"Afraid someone will try to pick me up?" He sips his drink.

She puts a hand on his knee. "More worried about your comfort. You're too smart to just let any pretty thing pick you up."

"I'm glad you think that highly of me."

"You haven't given me reason not to." She sips her wine.

"I like the music." He tells her. "It really sets a mood."

"I love the comedic tradition of it. You think it's completely innocent and then they go something dirty." She chuckles.

He agrees. "It sounds like this place is pretty full. They must be popular."

Jess smiles, with some pride. "They do well enough. Though I think scantily clad women always get a crowd."

"This is probably true. But I doubt they all get the same percentage of women in the audience." He can hear quite a few female voices.

"There's definitely a girl power element to this. A... A taking back of sexuality, using it as a power instead of letting be used against you." She clearly approves.

"I see. Well I certainly understand how you've befriended the troupe."

"I traveled with them, learned a dance, they were my cover. I had a number of targets along their tour route." She sighs. "You can probably guess which I preferred."

He cocks his head as though thinking. "I am guessing the dancing. I bet you had a lot of fans, too."

Jess chuckles. "Literally and figuratively. I usually preformed a fan dance. I had these beautiful big fans made of ostrich feathers that could cover my whole torso. Great tease."

"I bet. You mentioned earlier a fire torch dance."

"Yes. That one is fun, but difficult. Megan sometimes does that, but she's got a new version where she attaches the torch to this hula hoop and the flame spins about her." Jess pauses as she thinks of a comparison. "It's mesmerizing like listening to a fugue or a quick waltz, when you start to get a bit light headed."

"I bet. Techno music is like that, too."

The lights are going down and Jess scoots her chair closer so she can lean against Matt. Tiny Megan takes centre stage, her red hair wild about her head. A harpsichord plays a few notes and she breaks into the song, 'A Little of What You Fancy Does You Good'. She gives an over elaborate bow at the end, Vic dance-kicking her off stage with two swords in hand.

Jess tilts her head so she can whisper to Matt what each girl does.

He appreciates the commentary. It helps add context to the heat-like images he can see through the red lenses. The jokes are bawdy, funny, and he laughs with the crowd.

She's very happy he seems to enjoy it. She illustrates the moving of the swords with her finger along his arms. When the fire act comes (accompanied by many jokes about being too hot to handle, the brightest person in the room, etc) she describes the flame flying about her body as being like the sensation of falling when you know you'll land perfectly.

He can 'see' the flames better than anything, but he enjoys her descriptions. They make him feel closer to her, sharing a sort of secret world. So he doesn't say anything. She takes a few moments to kiss his neck during another comedy section. She knows the fan dance is next and she's come prepared. Matt finds it hard to concentrate on the jokes while she's doing that. But he does his best. His hand rests on the knee of her dress, feeling the texture of it against his skin.

As the dancing begins again, she takes a small feather from her purse and lightly touches the back of his neck with it as she describes the moves of the dance. She moves the feather gently along his skin in a playful way.

That first touch practically makes him jump. But then he closes his eyes to better feel what she's doing. There's a wide smile on his face. Unfortunately it's more than a little erotic, and he has to start thinking about horrible things to keep his body under control.

She gently takes the feather away as the dance ends and wraps her arms around him. This performance has one more performance, but they put on the speaker again as they do the change for it. Jess takes the opportunity to speak. "Not terrible?"

"Definitely not terrible." He turns and kisses her. "Thank you for the tactile description. That was...I was going to say intense, but that seems a bit, I don't know. But that's really the best word for it. Intense."

She strokes his jaw. "Not too intense, I hope? I just, I want to share things with you in a way you'd understand. I guess you could say that's tonight. Me showing you the pieces others don't get."

"It was definitely intense." He admits. "But a) I loved it and b) I'm almost fully recovered now."

"I'm learning so much about you." She gently nuzzles his ear. "One of these days I'll have to tie you to the bed and play until I figure out exactly which textures drive you most wild."

He blushes. "That sounds interesting."

"You'll find the bedroom a very different experience when I actually care about you." She promises. But she stops there as the music changes and the final act begins. Megan hangs from a large ribbon loop suspended from the ceiling. Even Jess hasn't seen this before. The girl twists and twirls within the ribbon, taking on various complicated poses that she holds supported only by her muscles and fabric.

Matt can only really make out her body. It almost appears as though she were hovering, but he can sense the fabric. Jess is impressed with the girl's strength and it can be heard in her descriptions. He loves how much emotion is in her descriptions. It just shows how passionate she can be.

As it ends and the girls take one last bow (Megan flipping off the ribbon to the stage) Jess sighs with disappointment, happiness, and just a hint of desire. "Meg started working with Vic just over a year ago. She's only 19 but her skill is just insane. Exactly the kind of kid SHIELD or Hydra would gobble up."

"It's a good thing neither exist anymore then." He says.

"Sometimes I wonder." They stay as they are as the crowd begins to leave. The performers will be signing autographs so it'll stay busy a good while longer. Jess just makes herself more comfortable against Matt. "I guess next time you have to do a get to know Matt date."

"You already know all my deepest darkest secrets." He jostles her. "Maybe I'll take you to mass."

"I'll probably start on fire." She teases.

He laughs. "Guess we better skip it then."

She pauses. "Does it bother you that I don't believe in your God?"

It takes a moment for him to consider it. "No. But it makes me sad that I may not see you in the afterlife after we die."

"You're sweet." She smiles. "Maybe my Thai friends are right and I'll come back as a cricket or something. You can watch me... Cricket."

He gets a horrified expression. "What if we already ate you?"

She laughs, hard. "You're horrible."

He smiles. "You're the one who served me crickets."

"Because they're delicious. They also contain more protein and nutrients by weight than beef or pork." She teases him with the facts, nipping at his jaw

He strokes her hand. "Then maybe come back as something else."

She smiles. "How about a tree? I'd love to be a great old oak tree."

"Now that would be neat. You'd have a long life." He kisses her cheek. "Assuming no one cuts you down."

"Even if they did, oak is a valuable wood and I'd know if go to good use." She considers. "Though, I suppose being bamboo would be wood that does more good. If you catch my meaning."

"I'm not sure that I do. Because it's lucky? Or because pandas eat it."

"Because it's a common building material in many third world countries." She smooths back his bangs. "I'd rather home a family than be a fancy door or cabinet."

He smiles. "Of course you would."

"They've also developed a fabric out of it. It's lovely. Light and so soft. I have a few panties and camis made from it. I'll let you enjoy them sometime." it's both praise for the fabric and gentle teasing for him.

"You know I enjoy soft fabric."

"Is that a thing normal couples do? Is there, like, two weeks of underpants and awkward heavy petting?" Her dating experience really is limited.

He chuckles. "I've found there is less time spent in the awkward heavy petting stage the older you get."

She nods. "Good, because I'm definitely not planning on that."

His head tilts to the side. "What _are_ you planning on?"

She lightly drums her fingers on his side. "You know? I honestly haven't decided yet."

"But you know not two weeks of heavy petting." He verifies. "So it could be one or three."

Jess laughs. "Could be. Or could well be two weeks in our underpants listening to records."

"That might be nice."

"Mmhmmn." She nuzzles her chin against his shoulder. "I just find the very idea of heavy petting silly. It's just foreplay you don't continue. What's the point?"

He nods. "You have a point."

"Big fan of cuddles, though."

"I've noticed."

She slaps his thigh. "I will have to teach you the art of the cuddle puddle. Then we can drag in Foggy and Karen."

He tenses. "Oh I don't think so."

She tilts her head. "That's bad?"

"I'd rather not."

"Sure." She rubs his leg in apology. "May I ask what part of it, it is? I don't wish to make you uncomfortable unintentionally."

"I might have bruises." Is the first thing that comes to mind.

She's not buying it, but she lets it sit. She has her own suspicions. "How's the other one, the nurse? Claire, wasn't it?"

"She's good." He leaves it at that.

"My buddy Jones-y knows a nurse named Claire, think it's the same one?" Jess is careful now, she knows she's slipping into spy mode without meaning to. "Talked her out of her pants, and everything."

He smiles. "That's the same Claire."

"Huh." She rests against him, filing that smile with the other knowledge she's gathered.

"She's saved my life more than once." Matt tells her. "She found me bleeding out in a dumpster."

Jess's mind is still moving quite fast, and she sounds a bit distant. "She saved Jones's friend's life, too. She sounds like a good person."

"She is." There's a warmth to his voice that holds the respect he has for the nurse

The puzzle in Jess's mind clicks into place and she makes her decision. "I understand she's part of the reason, I'm still around, too. You do breakfast often?"

He's not at all surprised by the question. "No. Not often. I'm not her favorite person."

"Well, I imagine she's not a fan of bleeders. Just my luck that your friend works nights."

"It is." He agrees. "Otherwise Carol's wrath would have been worse."

"For who?"

"Well I was thinking you. She already hated me by then." He gives a half shrug. "But then so did you."

"I never hated you. I simply wanted you out of my life." She pulls herself into his lap. "You're dangerous to me."

"Am I?" He adjusts his sunglasses.

She leans in to whisper in his ear. "I am completely vulnerable to you. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is for me?"

He isn't sure how to react. "I have an idea yes."

"Good. Because I'm not drunk enough for this." She rises and takes her glass so she can go get another.

"You have to be drunk?" He asks even though he knows she isn't there.

When she returns, she's actually been very good and gotten an orange juice. She sits back on his lap. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to get melancholy on you there."

"It's fine." His hands are loose around her waist. "So how long are we staying here?"

"I was hoping for it to get a bit quieter so I could say goodnight to my girls, but that doesn't seem to be happening." She looks at him. "That keen to be rid of me?"

"No. Just wondering." He nuzzles her hair. "Enjoy your drink."

She offers him a sip. "You're hoping to go out, aren't you? You can just ask if you want to go."

"I was hoping to, yes. But it can wait." He takes her hand.

She squeezes his fingers. "If you're sure." She cuddles against him.

"I'm sure." His voice is soft.

She gently kisses his cheek. "You know my window's always open if you need it."

"Thanks." He doesn't plan on visiting.

She rests against him, running her fingers along his arm. They fall silent, listening to the quiet music and crowd in the background.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is reading Carol his first chapters while she rubs his shoulders. It is definitely in his voice as he reads about some of his and Steve's shenanigans.

"That's not true." She laughs and presses her thumbs in.

"Of course it's true." He turns his head to look at her. "And how would you know if it wasn't?"

She shrugs. "I wouldn't."

"Exactly. But it's true. You can ask Steve." He pets Chewie, who bites him in return.

Carol giggles at that. "Chewie. Behave. She's been so grouchy lately."

He looks at the cat. "Sorry, girl. You're just gonna have to get used to it."

"I blame you." She kisses his neck. "This would be so much easier with your shirt off. And lose the pants while you're at it."

He shrugs and then takes off his shirt. He stands to get the pants off. "Better?" He wants to be sure she doesn't want the underwear off before he climbs into bed.

"Dreamy." She holds her arms out for him.

He happily goes to her. "So what are we worrying about tonight?"

"Nothing."

"No joke?" He pauses to make sure. "Wow. I think that might be a first."

She smiles and ruffles his hair. "Night off. Fuck the world."

He grins. "Hell yeah." Then he kisses her.

"Admittedly this is so you don't strangle Jess." She kisses him again before he can say anything.

His brow furrows even as their lips are locked. He pulls away slowly. "You do know you now need to explain that, right?"

"Nope." She stands and starts wriggling out of her clothing.

He sighs. "You know what? I don't even care. Just as long as you aren't worried about it."

Carol shrugs. "Maybe. If I wasn't still mad at Matt." She tosses her tee-shirt at him.

He catches it and drapes it over Chewie. "Agree to disagree." They've found it's best if they don't discuss it.

She pauses with her thumbs in the waist of her panties as she decides on or off. "She's profiling him, like one of the cheats she follows. That's not too terrible, right?"

Bucky considers it. "Nah. It's probably a good thing."

"I mean, it's perfectly normal to hack into government agencies to hear people's private phone conversations, right?" She decides off.

"Wait. What?" His face darkens. "Do they have a warrant? They can't just listen in on people."

"Oh, right. Google Edward Snowden sometime. They say they don't but most cell phone companies still record every call. 'Just in case'." She rolls her eyes. "They say it's not listening because it goes straight to archives."

"Son of a bitch. This is _not_ what I fought the krauts for."

"It's shit, but kind of useful in the spy game." She drops onto the bed beside him. "Huzzah freedom of speech."

He shakes his head. "Wait. So is Jess breaking into government agencies or into the phone servers?"

"Yes."

Bucky just stares at her.

She pulls back. "What?"

"I need more of an explanation."

"She's hacking a little of everything. His old school records, friends' online presence... you know. The usual." She rubs the back of her neck. This is the part she doesn't like and gets uncomfortable with and usually tries to ignore.

"Hoping to learn what?" He's confused given that they already know his deepest darkest secret.

Carol pokes his shoulder. "His track record, dating history."

He sighs. "There's no mystery anymore. Used to be the fun of dating was getting to know the person."

"She's a little paranoid. Apparently he's slept around as much as her and she's actually concerned he's going to cheat." She taps her cheek, looking unhappy. "I thought she loved him, but I guess it's more a crush. And now she's all freaking out that she might fall for someone else who'll leave her."

"Just because he's slept around doesn't mean he'll cheat. She should know that better than anyone." He looks at her. "Hell, we both know that."

Carol sighs, lowering her head as she rubs her neck. "Jess doesn't know that."

It takes a moment for that to sink in. He knows she can't be talking about Clint. The only other sort of boyfriend she's had was Pietro. He closes his eyes and breathes out the anger he's feeling. "Pietro?"

"She started sleeping with Matt during that short break before they split, so call that what you will."

He sighs. "I call it none of my business." But he has to ask. "Does he know?"

"How could he? I only found out recently." She leans into him, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm sorry, this was supposed to be a night off."

"I really hope he never finds out." He kisses her head. "How about a movie?"

She pouts. "I don't know. I feel all yucky now. I just want to snuggle into my Bucky-bear and forget the world. Or plot my best friend's demise. One of those."

"I vote for forgetting the world."

"Good." She pulls his arms around her as she cuddles against his chest.

He pulls a blanket over them.

"Buck, she's getting better, right?" She looks up at him.

He rubs her arms. "You know her better than I do. You tell me."

"This isn't a position I've seen Jess in before." Carol chews her lip. "Caution is good, though. And she's being amazing about the baby, even if she still claims not to want it."

"Yeah. Poor kid."

"I know pregnancy is gross, but still." Carol presses her nose into Bucky's neck before giving him a few soft kisses.

He pauses. "You know I was talking about the actual baby. Right?"

She nods. "I meant, maybe she's just feeling this way because she feels like shit right now. She doesn't have a Bucky-bear to rub her feet or feed her chocolate."

"I am not volunteering for that."

"I never said you should. I just mean that..." She shakes her head. "Nevermind." 

"That she's alone in this?" He squeezes her. "You know I'll back whatever it is you wanna do."

Carol huffs. "What can I do? Stupid bitch is too proud to ask for help, and too dense to admit she needs it. And she's just going to get testy and pull away if I try to get her here again. I'm starting to think she likes being miserable."

"Oh that's a given." He says. "We can get her a gift basket of things you found useful. We can invite her to dinner. You two can have a girls' day." He shrugs.

"Always sane Bucky." She strokes his chest.

"Not quite always." He turns her head to kiss her lips. "But I am now."

"I love you." She tells him sincerely, gripping the back of his neck. "You are my true strength."

"And you're my anchor who takes me to the stars."

"That doesn't even make sense. You've been working too hard." She taps his nose.

Bucky shrugs. Then he yawns. "Sorry. You're my rocket. Bettter?"

She licks his lips. "You used up all your decent word play in your book."

"Whatever."

"Oh, now you're a grumpy Bucky-bear." She rubs her nails over his chest. "You need some honey?"

Lips pouting, he nods.

She kisses those pouty lips. Then she ducks under the blanket to cover his chest with more warm kisses.

He smiles. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I do my best." Her mouth continues to move lower, following her hands which tug at his boxers.

His eyes close. "You don't have to if you don't want."

She nips his hip. "I wouldn't have started if I didn't want to, dumbface."

"Just making sure, doll." His fingers comb through her hair.

Carol looks up and gives him a wink just as his boxers come down and she pulls his cock out, giving it a firm tug.

It hardens in her hand. "Damn you're beautiful."

"I was thinking the same about you." A few more strokes and she wraps her lips around his cock.

"You're the best wife ever." His hips move slightly.

"Mmhmmn." She massages his testicles as her mouth works his length. She pulls off to nibble along the side then kisses back up to swallow him down again.

He moans louder than he intended. "Sorry, Chewie." One hand is in Carol's hair while the other is holding onto her pillow.

Carol chuckles. She always has far too much fun seeing him like this. He's completely at her mercy, doing his best not to thrust into her warmth. Instead he widens his legs just before another moan escapes his throat. Her fingers crawl along his thighs. Her tongue teases his sensitive skin as she takes him deeper.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Care." He takes a shaky breath. "I'm about to come."

She gives a quick nod, one hand coming back to squeeze his testicles. He moans as he ejaculates into her mouth. Swallowing, she sits up and the blanket drops around her hips. "I love when you do that."

"Come?" He gasps the word between heaving breaths.

"Mmhmmn." She wipes the side of her mouth with a finger then crawls up his body to kiss his chin.

His fingers stroke her cheek. "Any way I can return the favor?"

"You could find another job for those fingers." She teases.

"Oh yeah?" He strokes her back, squeezing her ass before sliding them between her legs.

"Maybe." She grins, lifting a leg. "Not as nice as your cock, but sometimes I like a little switch up."

He keeps his touch outside her panties, giving her slit a stroke. She sighs softly, eyes fluttering closed. His thumb hooks over the lip of them. He pulls the fabric down until his fingers easily slip inside to touch her. Naughty.

"Bucky. I need you." She grabs at his arm, wanting to encourage him.

He slides a finger inside her, making sure to rub against the front of her entrance. Then he kisses her firmly. She's already nicely wet, a sign of just how much she liked sucking him off. And now she's happy to suck on his tongue.

"How many fingers, doll?"

"How many can you fit?" She licks her lips.

Bucky gives her a crooked smile. "I don't know. Let's find out." He kisses her and adds a second finger.

She moans pleasurably. "That's a good start."

He leaves it at that for a while, kissing her as they move in and out of her. A few moments later, he adds a third.

It starts to get tight, but she's really enjoying it. "Bucky, you're good. Damn you're good." She grips his arms.

He kisses her as his fingers continue to work. "Are we good with this?"

"Yes. Yes!" She moves her hips toward him. "Oh, Bucky, just a little up."

His hand moves up. He adds a twist of his wrist as his mouth busies itself with her breasts.

"Buck!" She gasps, her hands clutching his strong shoulders.

"That's it, doll. Scream my name." He sucks on her neck.

She's more than happy to oblige as his fingers touch her in just the right place. She arches off the bed toward him. His hand stills, but he keeps his fingers within her. He places gentle kisses along her jaw.

She hugs him close as she catches her breath. "Good, not as nice as your cock, but good."

He gives her lips a kiss. He moves his fingers about halfway out.

One hand slides down his arm. "I'd ask you to leave them there forever, but one little problem." Her hand reaches his, pushing it back in again.

He smiles. His nose slides against hers. "More than one problem I'd say. But I'm happy to stay like this for as long as possible."

"You know how I love you inside me." She pulls him into a tender kiss.

Bucky notices that Chewie is no longer on the bed. He chuckles.

Carol smiles at him. "You laughing at me?"

"No. We scared poor Chewie away."

"Oh, she's fine." Carol looks over to the cat bed on the window sill, and sure enough there's a ball of orange fur. "She knows to let us do our thing."

He looks over. "Look at me, giving a shit about the cat." He turns back to Carol and kisses her nose.

Carol chuckles. "She's one of your girls, and you love all your girls."

"My sister would be laughing so hard at this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." There's a small smile. "She would have made a comment like be careful what you wish for."

"That's true. Though, I only wished to fly." She winks.

"Guess you never thought you'd fly without a plane."

She shakes her head. "Certainly not that my heart would soar the highest of all."

He chuckles. "You're so sappy."

"Lies." She pulls him into a deep kiss.


	191. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner and celebration. The new Avengers complex opens to some considerable fanfare. Steve and Loki have some couple time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick shout out to Cellis who has been backreading and commenting on every chapter during my delay in posting. You're crazy, love. ;) 
> 
> Yes, my health is improved greatly now though work has been busy. I received a sudden and unexpected promotion so there's been a few extra hours as I get used to things. /missgnutmeg

Pietro helps clean the house before Steve and Loki come over. This place is really starting to feel like home. Then he showers and dresses. Then he joins Vision and Wanda on the main floor.

"You dress up very nice for father and mother." Wanda teases him gently, fingers moving to straighten a stray lick of hair.

"It shows I put in some efforts." He feels his chin. "I even trimmed my beard."

"Very handsome." She nods with a smile. Then she turns back to setting the table. There's a bouquet of daisies in the middle, and she's debating on candles.

Vision kisses her cheek. "Everything looks wonderful."

"Thank you, love. Now we just need mother and father." She clasps her hands together, just a bit nervous.

He takes her hands between his. "They are almost here. All will be well."

She nods, giving him a small smile. "Is it strange that in such short time I come to view them almost as dear as our true parents?"

"I don't know." He answers truthfully.

Pietro tells her it is not strange. "They have loved us like family, something no one has done since we lost mama and papa."

Wanda looks down at Vision's hands. "We have been lucky."

"Indeed." He kisses her fingers.

She pulls Vision into a hug, then pulls Pietro in, too. "Today is good, because it is with you."

They hug her back just as they hear a car pull up.

Wanda gives each a kiss. "Shall we?" She heads to the door in anticipation of the bell.

Sure enough, the bell rings. Loki and Steve are on the other side with food. Hugs and kisses are exchanged, which surprises Vision a bit when Steve pulls him in.

"I hear you're officially becoming family now. Welcome." He gives the android an extra squeeze.

"Thank you." He pats Steve's back. "You certainly make me feel welcome." But he is a little relieved when Loki offers a hand. However it turns into a one-armed hug. Still, it is easier to get accustomed to.

Wanda leads them further into the house, trying to ease Vision's obvious (to her) discomfort. She offers drinks all around.

Steve sets the bags of food down on the kitchen counter, once again commenting on how nice they've made their place. "We got shwarma, hope that's okay with everyone."

"You know me." Pietro grins. "I will eat anything." He takes Loki's hand. "So you have begun trying for children?" It's the only comment anyone has made about Loki having a female form.

"We have." She smiles.

Steve also smiles. "We'll have our children close together, they'll be like Buck and me I bet."

"I would like that."

"I have to get pregnant first." Loki reminds them.

"I am certain you are having no problems with the trying." Wanda shakes her head as she moves to help Steve set the food out so people can serve themselves.

Vision's eyebrows go up slightly. He finds the subtlety endearing compared to Tony's often crass comments.

Steve puts an arm around her. "Intimacy is healthy for any relationship." He kisses her head and steals a piece of chicken before he puts the container on the table.

"Okay, we can sit down. We are ready to eat. And celebrate many things. Two babies, a marriage, and a house." Wanda smiles around.

Pietro, the first to sit, smiles. "We are blessed."

Wanda sits beside him, nodding her agreement.

Steve takes the other side. "Even if the rest of the world was going insane, I'd still agree. Because I could face it with all of you."

Loki sighs. "Is it my turn to say something sentimental? Very well. You're all more than tolerable." She winks at them. "And I adore you."

Vision figures it's his turn. "Thank you for allowing me to join. Especially you, Wanda."

Wanda takes his hand and gives it a kiss. "My pleasure."

Pietro serves himself as he tells them about his and Wanda's second trip to Ikea.

"I don't know why you'd make two trips." Steve chuckles.

"First trip was for baby. We used the card Jess gave me. This time was for me. I used my own money."

Steve shrugs. "They let you split the bill. I would think it would be easier." He stops. "I guess you might not have had the room for all that furniture."

Wanda nods. "It was a lot."

Pietro nods, too. "Lucky we had Vision to help put it together."

"Those instructions are not in any language I know." Wanda jokes.

Vision nods. "They are in pictographs that required a fair amount of studying to decipher."

Wanda leans in and whispers conspiratorially. "Pietro and I believe it is a plot to take over the world."

Loki laughs. "I've heard of crazier schemes. Perhaps the Avengers should look into it."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "No."

Loki leans over. "I think they've gotten to Steve."

"We are not investigating a furniture store." Steve sighs. 

Wanda giggles. "But father, they are truly evil."

"I..." Steve shakes his head and raises his hands. "I surrender. Just don't miss training."

They all laugh. "Don't worry, father. Wanda and I will do investigating. You will not be involved." He grins widely.

"Okay." He gives Loki a look, somehow figuring it's her fault.

She just laughs again. "Don't look so put out. If there's nothing to find, then no harm will be done. And it will be a good way for them to learn investigative skills."

Steve gives a helpless sigh. "I suppose it could be worse."

Pietro thinks maybe Rogue could help. "It will be good education for her, too."

"Just stay out of trouble."

He salutes.

Wanda giggles. She can't believe they're actually doing this.

Loki asks Vision about his work with Tony. This is when she learns about the opening ceremony of the new facility. Her eyebrows rise. "Really. How interesting."

Steve tilts his head. "Is there a date? Why wasn't I told?"

"It is to happen on Wednesday." Vision says. "I am surprised you weren't informed."

"Yeah, me too." His brow furrows.

"Perhaps it is in your email."

Steve shakes his head. "I checked that while we were traveling. I guess Tony just forgot."

"He has been very busy of late." Vision notes. "I will send him a reminder." He goes still for a moment. "There."

Wanda gently pats his thigh. "Thank you, love." She looks over at her father, knowing full well that it's probably not enough for him.

Steve nods his thanks as well. "I'm still going to talk to him, though. This is not like him."

Vision looks at him thoughtfully. "He also forgot to inform Ms Romanoff of Bruce's location. Perhaps he needs to run a self diagnostic."

That causes Steve to gape. "She let him live? Okay, yeah. Guess I'm going to New York again soon." He rubs his temples.

Loki rubs his knee. "Would you like to go up Friday? Or do you not want to wait that long."

"Friday's okay." He leans into her, just a little bit sulky. He was hoping that there might be a bit more honeymoon at home before he really had to handle things.

Vision clears his throat. "Tony will be here for the ceremony. Perhaps you could speak to him then."

Steve nods. "Maybe. If press-mode Tony will give me any time."

Loki assures him that she'll make sure he does.

"Guess we'll see what happens." Steve shrugs.

Loki changes the subject, telling them about the Vatican and the pick pocket they caught. "Big-hearted Steve let her go."

"Hey, we all have our hard times." Steve nudges Loki gently.

Wanda meets eyes with her brother. That was them, once. He nods to her. "I am glad you did that, father."

"It was the right thing to do. I just hope things get better for her."

"Me, too." Wanda smiles at him.

"There is heavy crime in the tourist areas of Italy and at bus and train stations." Vision says.

Wanda looks at him. "Tell me where it is in Sokovia? Has it gone down in the past year?"

He pauses for a moment. "Crime is down along with poverty. However there appears to be an increase in corruption as other countries have started to invest there."

Wanda sighs and looks at her brother. 'Sometimes I forget he misses these things.' She puts a hand on Vision's thigh. "Love."

"Yes?"

"Pietro and I sympathize because we have been forced to steal often in our lives. Statistics do not matter in this situation." She gives his leg a squeeze.

He looks confused. "Then why did you ask?"

"I was suggesting crime would go down when two thieves left. I apologize if it was too subtle."

His brow furrows. "Do you mean you and your brother."

Loki decides to clarify. "Yes. She means them. When you're alone with no work and no support, you do what you must to survive."

Wanda nods at her. "Thank you, mother."

Steve takes and squeezes Loki's hand. "I suppose it can be hard to relate when you haven't been through it."

Wanda lowers her head. "True." She looks back up at Vision, considering options for him to understand.

"I see. Like Oliver or Arya Stark." Vision says.

"For instance." Steve's amused by the examples.

"I am beginning to understand. Sometimes the law must be broken."

"Sometimes you must decide between being lawful and being alive. It is not a good choice." Wanda frowns. "Father showed mercy because he understands that there are things with more value than money. It does not make it necessarily right."

"Life is full of grey." Loki notes. "And sometimes it's difficult to tell the difference between the shades."

"Some may have called me a villain, before you. I thought I was seeking revenge on one." Wanda shrugs, a half smile on her face.

Loki raises her drink. "Sometimes the only difference is perspective."

Wanda reaches over to tap her glass to Loki's.

Steve chuckles. "I guess I'll be called a villain soon then, won't I?"

"Weren't you already? By the Nazis and by Hydra?" Loki asks. "Even by the twins here probably. And definitely by me."

"True enough." He tilts his head.

She kisses him. "And now my perspective has changed."

Even as the kiss breaks, he continues to hold her close and look into her eyes. "And my everything has changed."

"Go home first." Wanda playfully shields her eyes.

Pietro laughs. "Wanda is still too young for this."

"That's not what I heard." Steve grins.

Wanda blushes immediately.

Loki playfully slaps Steve's arm. "Be nice."

Steve's eyes go wide. "What? I meant she's engaged."

Pietro reminds him. "But not yet married."

"That doesn't mean she can't have a responsible adult relationship with her partner." Steve smiles. "I managed it without being married. So did you."

"I on the other hand." Pietro shrugs at his self-deprecating humor.

Steve gives him a sad smile. "Well, maybe next time you'll remember to pick a partner who's also responsible." 

"Sam invited me to go to a bar, but I don't know that I'm ready for that."

"You could go just to hang out with him." Steve points out. "You won't have much chance once the baby comes."

"He will not be trapped. Vision and I can babysit." Wanda reminds them.

Pietro nods. "He said he wanted me to be his wing man."

"That could be fun." Steve winks.

"Well I had this tonight and cannot go. But maybe next week."

"Maybe Vision could go, too? I do not think he has been to a bar." Wanda smiles at her fiancé.

He practically lights up. "If I wouldn't get in the way. Though Tony has told me about wingmen, and I have studied up a bit."

Pietro tries not to laugh. "I am sure Sam would be happy for the help."

Wanda smiles warmly. 'Pietro, watch him for me.'

'Of course.'

Steve grins. "Don't let Sam guide you wrong."

Loki shakes his head. "Sam is a good influence. Usually. They will be in safe hands."

"Clearly you haven't been girl hunting with him." Steve chuckles.

"Oh?" Loki's eyebrows are up. "Do tell."

"He's too charming." Steve explains. "He gets all the girls. It's even worse than going out with Bucky was."

She pouts and smiles at the same time. "And you still couldn't string three words together in front of the ladies?"

"Not even two.”

"My poor starlight." She gives him a small kiss.

"Thank God for you." He wraps an arm around her shoulder.

She feeds him some chicken. "Remember that when I'm fat and bloated with your child."

"I definitely will." He kisses her temple then whispers in her ear. "My gorgeous fertility goddess."

She smiles and whispers back. "You owe me a sacrifice."

Wanda glances at her brother and jokes silently. 'I think I am becoming pregnant just being around them.'

He laughs. "Sorry. I am just wondering how bad you two would be if your honeymoon had only been a week."

Steve blushes a bit. "I'm still on honeymoon in my heart."

"Is it different being married?" Vision asks.

Steve looks at Loki with a smile. "Yes and no. It's hard to explain. I guess our goals have changed, somewhat, and our focus is much more us than him and me. If that makes sense?"

"I suppose."

"Are you over-analyzing, love?" Wanda takes Vision's hand.

"Don't I usually?" He smiles at her.

"Usually." She kisses his cheek. "But can you analyze emotion?"

"I can analyze the reactions that the emotions produce."

She pulls him into a deep kiss. "Analyze your emotions."

He takes a moment. "I am aroused and embarrassed and full of love."

Wanda lightly slaps his forehead. "But what does it mean? Is there a value? How does it compare to the kiss before? And to the anticipation of the next?"

"It means I wish we were alone." He says it rather sheepishly.

"Really? that is the only meaning?" She raises her eyebrows. "Does it not need further analysis?"

Loki scrutinizes Vision as the man tries to understand what Wanda wants. It's obvious he wishes to please her.

"Yes." He answers finally. "Yes."

Steve chuckles at the interplay, and kisses Loki's fingers. He wouldn't mind some alone time, either.

Wanda taps Vision's nose. "We will analyze further later on."

Pietro sighs. He feels like a fifth wheel.

Wanda's eyes find his. 'Sorry.'

He shrugs. 'It is fine. It is a small thing.'

Steve rises slowly. "Let me help you clean up. Then I think maybe we should leave you to your discussions."

Pietro gets up, too. "No, father. Leave it. You brought the food. I will clean."

"If you're sure." He gives Pietro a firm hug, then gives Wanda a kiss on her head before gripping Vision's shoulder. "We will definitely see you Wednesday."

"Excellent." He smiles.

Loki shakes his hand then gives Wanda a hug. "Keep pushing him." Then she gives Pietro a big hug. "Call Sam. Go out. Have some fun." She kisses his cheek.

Wanda gets up to walk them to the door. "I wish you much luck on your baby making. And good fun."

"Thank you, dear. And you have fun breaking in your home." Loki winks at her.

Her cheeks pink. "Thank you. Goodnight." She gives one more kiss to each.

They go to the car. Loki gets in and puts on her seatbelt. "You're worried about Tony."

"Obviously." He sighs and rubs his neck as he sits. "He's been quiet. Well, not texting me as much, you know? I'd put it off to the honeymoon, but now I'm not so sure."

"I can visit him on Monday if you like. Perhaps take him out to lunch."

"Do you think it'll help? I... I thought we were getting better." He sighs.

"I don't know if it will help, but it should allow me to figure out what's wrong." Loki squeezes his knee.

Steve leans in to give her a kiss. "You are incredible."

She looks at him quizzically. "Am I?

"Amazingly so. I don't deserve you." He caresses her cheek.

"I'm not being altruistic." She clarifies. "I'm curious more than anything."

Steve laughs. "Don't tell me that."

She teases. "So much for wanting me to be honest."

"Hush you. Let's go home. I believe we're overdue." He jokes back.

"Yes. I demand my sacrifice." She chuckles.

"Exactly." He gives her another kiss. "Let's go."

Loki makes a gesture then puts on the radio as Steve drives.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda sits cross legged on the bed, with Vision in front of her. She gently cradles his hands in hers. "I have many things to explain tonight, do I not? Where to start?"

"Did I embarrass you?" He looks worried.

"No." She reassures him with a smile. "I forget sometimes that you do not have life experiences to draw on."

"And I forget that you had a difficult one."

She brings his hands up to her temples. "Would you like to share some of it?"

"Only if you are comfortable sharing it." He replies.

"It may help you. And us." She shuts her eyes and focuses on memories of the streets of Sokovia. The cold nights of shivering with only shared body heat. Stolen scraps of bread and fruit after days of hunger. Raging fevers eased only by the cool touch of her brother's hand, as there was no money for medicine. Picking through piles of trash to find clothing that might actually fit. But through all the hardships, the strong and shimmering silver thread that is Pietro.

Vision finds tears streaking his face when it is done. "My poor beautiful Wanda. How I love you."

"Ssh. I am strong." She kisses him softly.

"Stronger than I ever imagined."

"Does it help you to understand? Do you see how the emotion changes the facts?" She nuzzles his cheek. "You think much like a machine, very logical, while I am too many emotions. Between us, we are balanced."

"Yes." He kisses her fingers. "Thank you for helping me see."

She smiles. "Talk to me again about the meaning of kisses."

He looks away. "I must admit I am nervous to do so now."

"Why is that?"

"You will think me too bookish."

"I will not." She promises.

He looks at her with vulnerable, child-like eyes. "From what I can tell, a kiss is classified by the form and the emotion that is being conveyed."

"So you will agree if I say each one has its own meaning?" She strokes his cheek tenderly.

"Yes." He assures her.

She nods. "I think we can also say that meaning might be different to each participant, based on perception. Unless, of course, we share perception."

"Yes." He agrees.

She leans in to kiss him, her tongue tracing the part between his lips. His heart flutters at the touch. His lips part for her.

When she finally pulls away, she speaks quietly. "How is the meaning of this kiss different than our kiss at dinner?"

This feels like a test he hasn't prepared for. "The meaning?" He searches his mind. "This one was more about connectedness and sharing. There was more of an intimacy to it." He looks at her to see how close he was to the right answer.

"I cannot correct you." She presses a finger to his lips. "This is about your own thoughts and feelings, so there is no right or wrong answer."

"So it is the actions that are right or wrong and not the feelings?" But then had she not just showed him that actions that might appear wrong may actually be justified?

She looks into his eyes. "Right and wrong are perceptions. I once read that meaning is not in things but between them. I do not believe there is true good or true evil in this world. Even good men suffer temptation and evil men can know love."

"The world is wonderfully complex." He decides.

"So are we." She smiles.

"Yes." He examines her fingers. "Thank you for being patient with me. I know it must be frustrating for you how little I understand."

"No." She lifts his chin. "It is my honour and pleasure to teach you of your heart."

Only his eyes move to search hers. "I know how lucky I am."

She gently kisses his forehead. "You have gifted me your heart. I intend to take very good care of it."

He leans in and kisses her gently. "What is the meaning of that kiss?"

"I love you."

It amazes him how quickly she answers. "Isn't that ultimately the meaning of all our kisses?"

"Not necessarily. Some are want, or need, or desire. Some are affirmation. Some are comfort. Some are gratitude. Though, perhaps, they are all tinted by love." She smiles.

"Would love not also be comfort?"

"Love can give comfort but they are not the same. Could I not comfort a stranger?" Her fingers trace his jawline. "Could I not love with anger?"

"I wouldn't think so."

She grins. "Have you not met my brother?"

He makes a little gesture, silently agreeing she has a point.

Her thumb strokes his cheek. "This also says I love you."

"It is another language made more difficult by the fact that everyone's gestures may mean something different

Wanda nods. "Look at the very good example of having a child. See how it reaffirms mother and father's relationship. But breaks Pietro's with Jess.”

"Precisely. But that is as much about context as anything else." He places her hand over his heart. "I believe a child would bring us closer together."

"I agree." She puts her other hand over his. "But I also believe we are not yet ready for that step."

"I agree. I am still getting to know you."

"And we are both getting to know you." Her arms wrap around his neck and she pulls him close.

He considers that. "Yes."

She gentles kisses along his face. "It will not be easy."

"I feel unworthy of you." He admits. "What kind of gesture would that entail?"

"Hmmn. One of gratitude, perhaps?" She nips at his lip.

He smiles. He had intended to ask about a specific gesture, where he should put his hands, his lips. But she responded with more emotion and abstraction. He does not clarify but merely accepts her answer.

She smiles gently. "You must decide for yourself to express your emotions, as that will be how others read you."

He considers that as well.

"People are the most complicated thing you will ever encounter."

"Yes. It is why they intrigue me so."

She smiles warmly. "Your curiosity is very attractive to me."

He kisses her firmly.

She pulls herself into his lap, her legs wrapping his waist. "I love you."

"And I love you." He moves a lock of hair behind her ear.

She ducks her head. "Do you think Pietro is right? Will our children share your skintone?"

"I do not know. It will depend on whose genes are dominant I suppose."

"Is it even in your genes? Or is it the machine part of you?" She smiles. "Not that it matters. I just wonder."

"I am not sure."

"Well, that is something you could look at if you wish." She shrugs.

"I would hypothesize that it is most likely the machine part given that there is no non-mutant with my skin tone."

Wanda takes moment to understand that. "That is almost sad. And yet, I do not find the idea of your children sad in any way. Someday, this is our destiny." She kisses him slowly.

He kisses back gently.

"You make me feel as no other ever has. I am so grateful for you. Know this always." She kisses the side of his mouth.

"And I am grateful to you."

She smiles. "There is something I have not told you, which I think you should know. I spoke to the medical staff while we were staying in New York. We figured out birth control that would work with my unique physiology." She guides his hands along her sides.

He smiles. "So now we will be extra protected."

"We will be certain." Her hand presses to his chest. "I do not wish a surprise like poor Pietro."

"Nor I." His arms are around her, holding her with a firmness that is almost masked by the looseness of his hold.

She rests against him. "I am glad you agree, love. You know I wish your happiness."

He pulls her closer. "I adore you."

"I know this." She kisses his neck. "Just as I know the joy you bring to my life each day."

His fingers stroke her back. "You bring meaning to my life."

Wanda shuts her eyes and sighs. She feels safe and loved, more than even Pietro makes her feel. "My love."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is more than happy to not help with the Avenger Facility's opening. She has enough to deal with without worrying about schedules and logistics. Steve's school program is taking most of her time. Steve does what he can to help her out, while also dealing with the Avengers business. And if course, kissing Loki whenever he gets a chance.

Wednesday comes quickly along with a mid-morning text from Loki. 'Do you need me at the ceremony?'

'Need, no. Want? Always. Too much. We might not make it. ;)' He finishes buckling up his uniform once his reply is sent.

Loki chuckles when she sees it. 'I'm swamped but will go if absolutely desired.'

'Baby, don't if you're busy. Rogue can be my date. Ilu.'

'We'll do something special tonight. <3' Loki sends the text, wishing she could manage to be there.

'Dinner & movie?' He heads out to his motorcycle to make the drive.

The reply makes her smile. 'I was thinking more goddess and slave.'

Steve chuckles when he finally sees the text after arriving at the facility. 'I thought you might want a break. But I'm happy to be your slave.'

Pietro walks up. "Something funny?"

"Oh, Loki's sending me naughty texts again." He claps Pietro's shoulder. "How are you doing? Are we ready inside?"

"We are ready." He looks around. "Is mother not coming?"

Steve frowns. "She got stuck at work."

His head tilts. "But isn't this work?"

"Yes and no. She's working on the schools project." He puts his arm around Pietro's shoulder. "C'mon. I need to go check on Stark."

"Ah. Um." Pietro takes a breath. "He plans on flying in during the ceremony I think."

"Jesus." Steve rubs his forehead. "Fine, we'll just stay with the sane people."

He nods then takes Steve to the other Avengers.

Looking around, Steve is glad to see everyone did actually make it. Sam seems to be getting cozy with Betsy, Clint and Carol seem to be discussing weapons if their hand gestures are any indication, Bucky is over with Wanda and Vision so he heads that way. "So how exactly is this happening? I feel we're missing a few still."

Rogue comes running in. "Sorry. Sorry. Am I late?"

"You're great, kiddo." Steve smiles at her. "Now we just need Tony."

A man in a suit clears his throat. "Iron Man will be joining us later. If you're ready, we should get you to the stage."

Steve looks over. "Anything we need to know?"

"Not really. Just stand there and look heroic." He's ushering the group to the stage. "They're will be a Q&A at the end."

Rogue looks apprehensive. "Are you sure I need to be here?"

Maria Hill walks up. "If I have to be here, you have to be here. Cap." She nods at him.

Steve nods back. "Why do I feel I'm going to regret letting Tony do this?" He offers Rogue his arm.

They head onto the stage, more or less making a straight line. Carol makes sure to get back to Bucky and take his hand, knowing he doesn't care for these events. Steve keeps Rogue close to reassure her.

She smiles gratefully at him. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing. Though, right now, it's like it never stopped. We're just so happy to have each other." Steve smiles back.

"Aww. That's so sweet." She drawls out the last word for at least 4 seconds.

He pats her arm, a mild blush forming. "Yeah. I hope it always stays like this."

"Well I'm jealous." She squeezes his arm.

"Oh, don't be. As soon as we figure out how to control your powers, the boys will be lining up around the block for you." He winks.

It's Rogue's turn to blush. "Thank you."

"I think I saw a few down the street already." He teases.

"Oh you." She smiles then glances at Pietro. He's with his sister.

Their conversation is interrupted as the crowd is let in. The stage is set up in the middle of their largest training room, and a crowd of easily more than 500 people soon fill the space.

The spies and assassins scan the room as much out of habit as anything. Bucky especially is checking for threats. His thumb strokes her hand before letting it go.

JARVIS comes on like a loud speaker, welcoming the crowd and introducing the Avengers. There's loud applause. Steve finds himself looking around for Tony's entrance.

Iron Man flies in and lands in the center.

Carol can't help rolling her eyes.

Everyone waves to the crowd as JARVIS starts explaining the function of the facility like some sort of fancy car ad. Steve finds it over the top.

Tony's helmet retracts as two women in sexy uniforms take the stage from opposite directions and take Tony's arm.

"Dear Lord." Steve mutters quietly, forcing his smile to stay.

"Thank you, Jarvis." Tony smiles. "And welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the new Avengers Facility. Impressive isn't it?"

Carol is sick of Tony acting like he's the only Avenger. She walks up to stand beside him, her helmet disappearing as she does. She smiles widely and raises her hand. "Our team has put in a lot of hard work, and we will continue to do so to keep our world safe. It's our aim to work with governments around the world to empower them and their own people through facilities like this."

He chuckles, the alcohol heavy on his breath. "Oh, look. It's our new mascot. Everyone give Captain Marvel a hand." He leads the clapping.

Carol smells it immediately and her smile tightens. "Thank you, Tony. Why don't we open up the Q&A?"

"Sure. Let's do that." He smiles at the women on his arm.

She ushers him back with the others giving Bucky a look to take over. Then she encourages questions, grabbing a microphone and flying around to the various hands. There's a lot about what the Avengers plans are, and about their personal lives. Carol lets Bucky take the ones about their twins.

Steve is incredibly thankful for that woman right now. He steps up to answer many of the group questions. He keeps glancing worriedly at Tony when he thinks no one's looking.

Sam puts himself on Tony duty, too. He's seen this kind of behavior on others before.

After an hour, Maria steps forward. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have. Thank you for coming."

While the Avengers file out, some groups in the audience break off for tours of the facility while the rest file out. As soon as they're away from the public, Steve pushes Tony against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?"

Tony's brow furrows. "Right now I'm being manhandled by you, spangles."

"You stink like you've been bathing in whiskey. I thought you went sober?" His anger is fueled by concern.

"So I had a couple of drinks. Chill out."

"Chill out?" Steve raises his eyebrows. "What does Pepper think about this?"

"Like she cares." He pushes back. "Get off me."

Steve shakes his head but backs up. "I care and I'm worried."

"I'm fine." He walks away in the armored suit.

Steve watches him go. He knows it can't go on like this, but he's not quite sure what to do yet.

Sam walks over. "Was this a one-time thing? Or should we be concerned."

"I don't know. Where's Vision?" Steve looks around.

He's with Wanda, holding her hands. Sam points him out.

"Thanks." He walks over. "Vision, can we talk a minute?"

He looks over. "Of course, Steve. How may I help you."

"Have you noticed Tony acting oddly lately? Smelling of alcohol?" Steve's clearly worried.

"Odd? No. He does drink alcohol beginning fairly early in the day." He tilts his head. "Do you believe he has a problem with alcohol consumption?"

Steve nods, arms crossing. "I thought he'd given that up. He's made some pretty bad calls when drinking."

"Pepper has been away. He tends to drink more when she isn't around."

Steve rubs his forehead. "That explains a lot. But this is a problem."

"Would you like to lead an intervention?"

"I think I might." Steve sighs. None of them need this.

Steve's phone vibrates with a text message from Loki. 'That was interesting.'

"Shall I prepare a conference room?"

Steve looks at his phone then back at Vision. "I'm not sure he'll listen while drunk."

He nods. "It would probably be best if Pepper were there anyway. Though it might be good for Pepper to speak to him alone."

"I'll call her. She can try first, then we can have a meeting if we need it." Steve takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thanks again." He turns and replies to Loki. '??'

'I watched it online. Tony certainly has a flair.'

'He was drunk.'

There is a long pause before another reply comes. 'Would you like me to go down there?'

Bucky walks over. "Hey. Tony." It's all he says. He knows it's all he needs to say.

'I've got it covered. Thank you.' he sighs. He's really going to need that Loki time.

His best friend puts a hand on his shoulder. "Sam and I were talking. It may be because everyone is basically out of the tower now. Maybe Tony should stay here and work with the recruits."

Steve looks over. "That's not a bad idea. But how are you going to convince him?"

"How else? Appeal to his ego." He flashes a grin. "Thought we could use sweet-faced Rogue to say how much she wishes he was here to teach her."

"You can try." Steve shrugs. He's still working on 'Ultron wasn't a great idea' with Tony so he's not convinced it will work.

He can see Steve has doubts. "Carol has some experience with this. She's been through it. Maybe she has some ideas."

"I hope so." He grips Bucky's shoulder. "Tony can be very... Set in his ways."

Bucky nods. "I wish Rhodey were here. If anyone would know how to handle him, it'd be him."

Steve agrees. "Maybe we need to bring him in?"

He shrugs.

"I'll call him. And Pepper." Steve sighs.

"Hey, don't take all of this on yourself. I'll call Rhodey."

"You sure?" He rubs his neck. "I'm just. I thought we were past this."

Bucky looks concerned. "This has happened before?"

"Tony drinking? Yeah. And I thought he'd worked through it. Not sure what's lead to a relapse." Steve shakes his head.

He shrugs helplessly. "I'll call Rhodey."

"Thanks." Steve pulls him into a hug.

There's a loud noise as Iron Man takes off again, flying out of the room.

Steve looks over, shaking his head. "Where's he headed? Home?"

"Nearest bar?" Bucky guesses. "To do a flyby on the tours?"

"Do we send Carol after him?"

"Might be a good idea." He looks around for his wife.

She's having a conversation with the twins.

Bucky hates to interrupt her. "I hate these things."

"Me too."

But Carol is good about it, sending them texts as she follows. 'I think hrs just headed to the lab.'

Bucky calls Rhodey. He gets sent to voice mail and leaves a message. "Well, hopefully he'll call back."

Steve nods, in the middle of doing the same with Pepper. As he hangs up, he lets Bucky know. "We'll come up this weekend, too. I'll talk to him."

"You and Loki are welcome to stay with us if you want. But I understand if you want to stay at the tower."

"I think it might be better. But we could do dinner or something." Steve squeezes Bucky's shoulder. "Maybe I can pick you and Carol for ideas after seeing Tony."

"You bet."

"You're the best. Thanks." Steve tries to smile.

"You bet."

Sam comes up. "So what's the plan?" He listens as they fill him in. "I can talk to him, too, if you think that would help."

"It might. I wish Bruce was here." Steve frowns.

"Anyone know how to get in touch with him?" Sam asks.

Steve shakes his head. "Tony or Tash."

There are frowns all around.

"I'll try to text Tash, but I don't know if she even took her phone with her to Russia." He pulls out his phone again.

There is no reply. There won't be one for several hours, if at all.

Steve isn't surprised. "Okay. Well. I guess there's not much else we can do for now. But we need to get you home." He taps Bucky's chest.

Bucky looks around. "Hopefully my ride is coming back."

"It could be a bit." Steve shrugs. "Maybe Pietro is up for a run?"

"Not sure I want to do that to him." He adds by way of explanation, "Jess is with Tracy and the girls."

Steve nods. "You could come over to my place until she's back, then. If you want."

"That'd be great. Let me just text her so she won't freak when I'm not here." He sends a quick message as Sam declines the same invite. He needs to get back to the VA.

"You owe me." Steve points at Sam. Once he's sure, everyone else is on their way, Steve apologizes to Bucky. "I brought the bike so you'll have to pretend to like me."

"Ugh. If I have to."

Steve chuckles. "Come on, jerk."

Bucky chuckles as he follows Steve first to say goodbye then to the motorcycle. "Hope Loki doesn't get jealous."

"She's okay. She knows how we are." Steve smiles at him as they get on the bike.

"She?" Bucky asks.

"Staying female for now." Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

He grins. "Trying for a baby? Good for you." He gives his friend a light punch.

Steve shrugs. "Well, you seem to be having so much fun."

The smile softens. "It's work. You'll lose a bunch of sleep. But I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Yeah, I know that look." Steve teases gently. "That's the face of a hopelessly smitten Bucky Barnes."

He laughs. "Guilty."

"So am I hoping for a boy so we can arrange a marriage?" Steve jokes as they head off.

Bucky just laughs and holds on.

It's not long before they're pulling up to the house. "This is the first time you've seen it since the addition, huh?" Steve gestures.

He whistles. "Wow. So how thrilled was Loki?"

"Well, she was actually a bit upset that I didn't talk to her first, which I get." Steve shrugs. "But she seems happy enough now."

"Yeah?" He thinks. "I guess I can see that. She is a control freak for being a god of chaos or whatever."

"She doesn't care for surprises. And I know that. I just got caught up in the idea." He admits.

Bucky looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "How pissed was she?"

Steve ducks his head. "Not as much as she could've been. Because she did like it."

He wraps his arm round Steve's neck and pulls him in close. "Punk."

Steve grins. "Well, yeah." He wraps an arm around Bucky's waist and leads him in, immediately guiding him on the grand tour and speaking about some of the ideas he and Loki had discussed for the addition.

Bucky gives a few suggestions of his own. "Of course Carol was the supervisor for our house." He checks his phone to see if she's contacted him yet.

There is one message, saying Tony's gone to the tower. Steve looks over. "Things okay?"

He relays the message.

Steve nods. "So she'll be here soon?"

"Probably. Hell she's probably in the backyard right now."

"She's not that fast." Steve chuckles.

Bucky grins. "You'd be surprised." He follows Steve back downstairs, the cats racing in front of them.

Steve shakes his head. "Don't see her yet. Kittens. Be careful."

"Got it." He steps aside. "Place must seem kinda empty without the twins."

"It really does." Steve looks around. "But they seem happy at their new place."

"Yeah? That's good."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm happy for them. Wanda seems especially happy now that she's engaged. And Pietro seems ready for his baby. Though I'm guessing he's more anxious than he looks." Steve smiles.

Bucky frowns. "Yeah. I bet. At least they got the legal papers squared away."

Steve nods. "Kind of weird how eager Jess was for that. And how much money she seems to be throwing at him."

"Guilt." Bucky sits on the couch.

Steve crosses his arms and nods. "You want a drink or anything?"

"Got any soda?"

"Coke or ginger ale?"

"Coke please." Bucky stretches his neck.

Steve grabs him one and one for himself before joining his friend on the couch. "So what do you think of Jess, really? I mean, you trust her with the girls. Loki hates her, and Wanda seems to, too. Though I guess that's fair."

He takes a drink. "I trust her because Tracy is there and because I know she's loyal to Carol. What do I think of her?" He thinks. "She has issues."

"Should I be worried for Pietro?"

Bucky slowly shakes his head. "It seems like she really wants to do right by him now. But I'm not a Jess expert by any means."

Steve chuckles. "No worries. I just want to lookout for him, you know?"

"I know. But it's Matt you should probably be worried about." He takes a deep breath.

"Should I?" Steve looks over.

Bucky shrugs.

"I find that situation weird. Before she.... Her jump. He told me straight up there were several ladies far ahead of her in his interests." He taps his soda can. "Then he suddenly asks her out."

"More guilt?" He takes another drink.

Steve nods. "That would be my guess. I just hope they realize before it gets too serious. I don't think Pietro would do well if she tried anything again."

Bucky scratches his nose. "Hopefully Pietro is smarter than that. And if he isn't, Wanda will no doubt have something to say about it."

"That's true. I'm not too worried about Carol. I know she's got a good guy to see her through." Steve pats Bucky's knee.

He grins. "And Loki has the best guy in the world."

"I think she'd agree." Steve winks.

"You happy, Steve?"

He smiles. "I really am. And I know you are."

Bucky nods. "There were times I never thought I'd be happy again."

"I know that feeling." Steve takes Bucky's hand. "We've paid our pound of flesh."

"We pulled through." He smiles softly. "And we still haven't gotten to the end of the line."

Steve smiles back. "Maybe we'll finally get to enjoy some of the ride for a change."

"That'd be nice." He sighs. 

Their chat is interrupted by a knock at the back door. Steve stands up to see Carol in the window. "Speaking of nice, your lovely Mrs is here."

A wide smile appears on Bucky's face. He stands as Steve lets her in. "Would you believe I missed you?"

"You better have." She teases as she gives Steve a hug. "Thank you for keeping him out of trouble. For a change."

Steve laughs. "Hey."

"Don't try to deny it, punk." Bucky jostles him. "She's been reading the chapters I've written."

"Uh-oh." Steve grins. "Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Your reputation is doomed." Carol teases.

Steve chuckles. "I'm sure I'll live."

"Nothing too bad." Bucky promises. "Just some of the trouble we got into as kids."

"I have no problem with people knowing what I did or who I am." Steve shrugs.

"I knew you wouldn't. But I want you to read it when I'm done with my first draft."

"I'd be honoured." Steve promises.

Carol smiles. "He's gotten really good with the wordplay. If only he'd try it in the bedroom..."

"I thought you preferred my mouth when it wasn't talking." He winks.

She slaps his shoulder. "You can walk home."

He gives her a light kiss.

"No, that's not enough." She nips his lip.

Steve laughs. "You two are giving me cavities. Go home."

"Hey, Carol may want to see the new addition."

"Oh, I guess." Steve chuckles.

Carol shrugs. "No rush. Have you even painted yet?"

"Nope." Steve shakes his head. "Still deciding on everything."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Workday done, Loki heads upstairs to Tony's lab. "Stark, how goes it?"

"Dude-looks-like-a-lady. Things go." Tony doesn't even look away from his computer screen.

"Have you sobered up?" She walks over casually and looks to see what he's doing.

Tony adds a few more lines of code to the security protocol he's working on. "Sure."

"And yet you still reek of alcohol." She leans against the desk.

"Do you actually want something? I _am_ trying to get some work done." He pushes the screen aside and glares at her.

"People are worried about you."

"And?"

She crosses her arms. "And I'm concerned that a) you didn't include me in the planning of the opening and b) that you thought stage girls was a good idea." 

Tony rolls his eyes. "Sorry. Some of us had to keep things running while you were off gallivanting about Europe."

Her eyebrow rises. "Surely you didn't miss me that much."

"You? No. I actually prefer working without the interruptions." He pulls his screen back.

"Pepper then?"

"What about her. She should be back Monday."

She studies him for a moment. "Have you eaten today?"

Tony looks at her. "You're done. Go home."

"I'll take that as a no." She looks up. "JARVIS, order Tony some food from his favorite takeout."

"Sir."

"If he doesn't I'll just bring you something myself." Loki warns.

Tony sighs. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Not right now." Her voice softens. "And I owe you."

"You owe me ...annoyance?" Tony raises his eyebrow. "Your husband fills that quota fine, thanks."

"No. I owe you for my job, for getting me permission to live here, for giving Steve and I a chance." She gives a small smile. "Think of me as a Lannister."

Tony shakes his head. "Whatever, game of thrones, go home. I still have things to do."

"Fine." She disappears. Eleven minutes later, she reappears with a bag and a drink. She sets them in front of him. "Cheeseburger. French fries. And a chocolate shake. Eat them. Don't eat them. Your choice. But the brain requires food."

"You know, I get exactly why Steve married you." He looks at her. "You're just as stubborn and just as good at being in my way."

She kisses his forehead. "I love you, too, Tony. Good night." With that, she disappears, reappearing at her home feeling very tired.

Steve is in the kitchen, making up supper. He recognizes Loki's presence by the cats' reaction. "Lo'? Baby, that you?"

"Yes." She walks in and gives him a tight hug. "I've missed you."

He holds her close. "Tough day?"

She nods against his shoulder. "I went to see Tony. He was more of an ass than usual."

"He has been drinking." Steve points out as he kisses her head. "But I can make it better."

"You make everything better."

Steve smiles. "Well this especially will. I made you macaroni and cheese and I put bacon in it."

She holds him tighter. "I love you."

"I know." Steve chuckles. "It's just about ready. I'm just broiling the extra layer of cheese on top."

"I better feed the little ones before they try to eat me." Loki kisses her husband before turning to that task.

Steve grins. "I think they'd at least wait until you'd somehow died before eating you." He takes his oven mitts and removes his hot dish from the oven.

The cats stop meowing as soon as the bowls are set down.

"It's like magic." Steve teases as he serves out two plates.

She smiles. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Not bad." He sets the plates on the table and serves out some salad. "Bucky came over for a bit."

"That's nice." A forkful of macaroni and cheese is placed into her mouth. Her eyes close at the taste.

"I thought so. Happier?" He looks at her.

She nods. "Thank you."

He smiles. "Good. Nothing else matters."

Loki eats for a bit.

Steve watches her with a sense of contentment as he eats his own dinner. Everything she does seems wonderful and beautiful. Even the most mundane things.

"It was difficult going back to work but oddly fulfilling, too." Loki says. "I am sorry I wasn't able to be there with you."

"Don't worry, darling." Steve reaches for her hand. "I know your heart was here."

"So are you still planning on going to New York?"

"I think we should. I think Tony needs support right now." He looks at her, wanting her agreement.

She nods. "I took him dinner. He thanked me by telling me how meddling I was being."

Steve sighs. "You did the right thing."

"Oh I knew that when he said I was being like you." She winks.

That makes Steve chuckle. "Oh, I hope he wasn't turning you on with all the compliments."

"Hardly. It just made me miss you more." She pouts. But then she tastes more macaroni and cheese, and the smile reappears.

"Well you have me now, anyway you want, all night." He assures her.

"How wonderful." She squeezes his hand.

"Love you." He replies with a smile.

"Could we have a bubble bath?" She bites her lip. "I'll clean the kitchen if you prepare it."

"Of course we can. My goddess." He kisses her fingers.

"Thank you, love." She kisses him.

"Anything else you want?" He strokes her cheek. "Wine? A book? massage?"

"Tea. But I'll take care of that."

Steve nods. "Okay. Ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes." She stops. "Is there anything you want?"

"Just you." He assures her with a kiss before going to start that bath.

Loki cleans and makes tea. She takes her mug to the bathroom, petting the cats on the way.

Steve has gone the extra mile, his predilection for candles showing as the bathroom must be lit with dozens of tea lights in small dishes. The bath is warm and fragrant with rosemary and lavender. And, of course, the naked super soldier relaxing in it as he waits for his love.

Loki tears up when she sees it. "I'm the luckiest person alive." She puts her tea down and slowly undresses for him.

"Can't be. You're not me." He holds out his hands for her to help her in.

She takes his hands and kisses them. "I'll be right with you." Then she goes to the toilet to pee.

Steve chuckles. "Who said you get to have normal bodily functions?"

"You can take any complaints up with Odin." She flushes, washes her hands, and finally gets into the tub. The water is hot, and the man within is even hotter, figuratively speaking. She nestles against him, her tea between her hands, and sighs.

"Oh, you know I will." He wraps his arms around her, kissing her perfect shoulder.

"Mmm. This is perfect."

Steve agrees with several more kisses, leading up to Loki's neck.

"You spoil me."

"How could I? Nothing's too good for my girl." He kisses her cheek. "Or my boy. Whatever you feel like being."

"Yours. Nothing else matters." She turns her head for a kiss then returns to her tea.

"Exactly." Steve smiles. His fingers play along her skin under the water. Nothing particularly sensual, just gentle touching.

"When are we going to start on the upstairs?"

Steve considers. "When you're not too stressed. I figure as long as we're up there before we have our baby, we should be okay. Because that room right next to ours would be a great little nursery."

"Weekends? Well next weekend."

"Sounds good." He lifts a hand, playing with a curl of her hair. "We still need to pick all our colours and everything."

"Can't we just use these colors?" She likes them.

"Yup, we can." he kisses her head.

"There. Decision made." She smiles with satisfaction.

Steve chuckles. "And what about art? And furniture? We need to do some shopping."

"Art from you. Furniture we move from this room." Her brow furrows. "Why are you trying to make this difficult?"

Steve pouts. "I'm not. I'm just trying to think of everything. And we have a whole floor, not just out room. And then we have to decide what to do with this room. Guest room?"

"Sure."

"Do we paint? And we'll need furniture here."

She rolls her eyes. "How about we decide once we've cleared it."

Steve chuckles. "Fair enough."

"Thank you." She shifts against him, trying to relax again.

He quits his questions, focusing on touching her again.

There's something bugging her, but she isn't sure what. "Steve?"

"Yes?"

She bites her lip. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He furrows his brow, lifting a hand to tilt her head to him.

"I'm not sure." She admits.

"That's silly." He kisses her. "I'm sure you have nothing to apologize for."

"I should be more enthusiastic about the house." She leans forward to turn around. "It's not fair that I get angry for not being included in the expansion decision but then am not at all helpful when it comes to decorating."

He kisses her forehead. "I assumed one was because of the other. You'd tell me if you honestly hated it, right? I mean, we can take it down or change it or anything."

"I don't hate it. And they are related. And you don't deserve it."

"That is for you. I wanted that space to be something we could work on and create together. So this house is really ours." He strokes her sides. "Not mine but given to you."

"I know." She takes a breath and makes tiny circles over over his chest.

He holds her close. "Then don't worry. You can do whatever you want with it. And that includes ignore or destroy it."

"That won't be necessary. Did they hook up the security system on the top floor?"

"They did. And JARVIS is installed through the house. Without the cameras." He makes it very clear.

"Good. Thank you." There is a pause before Loki asks her next question. "How long do you plan on staying in New York?"

"Just the weekend." Steve promises. "Check in with Tony, get another visit with Buck's girls."

She nods.

"Then we come home and relax for a change." He smiles.

"That would be nice." She looks at him. "And perhaps we can keep trying for that baby you so want."

He gets a certain happy look with that. "I'd like that. Though we don't really need to wait."

She pretends to think. "No I don't suppose we don't." She smiles and kisses him, her tongue running along the seam of his lips. They part for her as he pulls her closer. She moves to straddle his lap, the water swishing around them. "I love you."

"I'm well aware." His hands stroke her hips. "And grateful."

She continues to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip.

"You." Her insistent lips make it difficult to say much else. He doesn't mind.

"Me?" Her tongue is back in his mouth.

It takes a considerable amount of effort to pull away to finish that thought. "Didn't have to take that as a hint. You can relax if you like."

"I've spent most of three days sitting at a desk." She kisses him. "I could use some exercise."

"All you want, angel." His lips find their way down her throat and to her breasts.

"Mmm." Her hand slides down and wraps around his cock. "There you are."

He moans softly. "As if you didn't know."

"I wasn't sure you'd be awake." She rubs herself against him.

"I rise to my lady's need." He licks his lips, hands moving down to her ass.

"Indeed you do." She rises for a moment then lowers herself onto him. "So filling."

Steve's eyes close with his pleasure. "And you hug me so nicely. I'm happy to fill you as often as you need for a baby. And then again after to celebrate that baby."

Loki kisses him as she begins to move. The water swishes around them as her pelvis traces an ellipse.

"You feel lovely." He tells her. One hand grips her thigh and the other moves to her front to tease her clit as she rides.

She moans. "Oh that's good." Her movements become more insistent.

His tongue slides along her throat. "Let me know exactly what you need."

"My breasts could use some attention."

"I can do that." His mouth moves down to one and he frees a hand for the other.

"Yes." She breathes hard and grabs his arms. Her nails dig into his skin. Her left leg lifts slightly to get a different angle. The noises from her throat betray how close she is to coming.

"Good. Good girl." He lightly bites the top of her breast.

She yelps and thrusts hard at that. "Harder."

He's not sure if she means cock or teeth, so she gets both rougher thrusts and a second bite.

She moans again as her body begins to shake. "Almost. There. So. So." Her head falls back when her orgasm hits.

He eases her through it, finding his own on the way and spending his seed deep within her. "Is it bad that I half-hope it didn't work so I get to do it again?" He pants through a grin.

She chuckles. "Starlight, even if it worked I'd insist you do it again."

"Sounds like a deal." He kisses her head.

She rests against him. "I think I'll be able to sleep very well now."

He nods. "Do you need to be carried?"

"I might." She smiles. "We don't have to get out yet though, do we?"

"Not cold yet." He smiles back.

"Good." She gives him a languid kiss.


	192. Messing with His Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at Bucky and Carol's house. Three Avengers walk into a bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's dress - http://www.talkvietnam.com/files/2012/08/miss-vietnam-2010-in-her-charming-red-ao-dai-517141-ngoc-20an-208.jpg

If anyone asked (not that they do) the bathtub was the piece that convinced Jess to go for her flat. It's large and old-fashioned with the claw feet. And perfect for relaxing when she's sore and tired and had a long day. Which isn't over. She sighs and turns her head to her phone. "Call Murdock."

The phone rings a few times before the familiar low voice of the lawyer. "Hello, Jess."

"Do you have ten minutes?" Her voice echoes a bit from the bathroom, and there's the soft sounds of her moving within the bath.

He can hear someone demanding a wallet in the alley just below and one over from him. "Can I call you back in 3? I'm about to be in the middle of something."

She nods. "Of course. No new bruises."

"I'll try." The call ends. He runs, jumping between buildings before using the fire escape to hop down. "Don't give him your wallet. Just go." A few kicks and punches later, he calls Jess back.

"That was almost disappointingly fast." She teases, her hand splashing back into her bathwater after she answers. "Anyway. Carol invited us for dinner Saturday. I said no but she said I had to ask you anyway."

He smiles. "Why did you say no?"

"Steve and Loki are going."

"And you don't like Loki." He fills in.

"Aww, you listened." She coos sarcastically. "But I'm willing to behave if you actually want to go."

"I do actually."

Jess can't help groaning. "Alright. But if Loki's an ass, I make no promises."

"I'm sure Loki will be fine. And if he's not, we'll leave early." He promises. "Deal?"

"Deal. I'll let Carol know to expect us."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No. You can get back to your punching."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I'm done."

She smiles to herself. "You don't have to. I'll see you soon enough."

"And here I thought you might worry about me."

"Why should I worry about you? You can out-stubborn anything out there." She teases.

He chuckles. "Alright. See you Saturday. Will you be picking me up or do I meet you there?"

"I'll pick you up, love. 5ish." She studies her hand. "Any fabric requests?"

"Whatever makes you feel sexy and powerful." He replies.

"Oh. Dangerous request." She laughs. "But now I'm just distracting you."

"You're the best kind of distraction."

She rolls her eyes. "Stop it. You keep finding excuses to keep me on the line. A girl could get ideas."

There's another chuckle. "Well I certainly wouldn't want to give you ideas. I'll see you Saturday."

"No you won't." She chuckles and relaxes into her tub. "Bloody hell, it's contagious."

"Yes. Welcome to the dark side."

"...please tell me that was not intentional."

"Of course not. I've gotta go. Think of me while you masturbate." He ends the call.

Jess can't help the drop of her jaw. "Cheeky bastard." Though, she'd been planning to.

Matt fully intends to be thinking of her later that night in the shower.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol flips through the TV trying to find anything even remotely interesting. "Bucky." She whines, her head falling back against the couch.

He's on the floor with the babies. He looks up at her. "Yes, dear?"

"Are you sure they're not hungry? Or in need of changing or burping or something?"

"You can always try feeding them." It's a view he personally very much enjoys.

She slides down to sit on the floor and tickles an available toe. "You just want my shirt off."

"Well yeah. Can you blame me?"

"Yes." She grins and leans in to kiss him. "I should probably pump, though."

He kisses back. "You should do it then."

She rubs his shoulder. "Right back." She goes to the kitchen to get the device and returns to sit next to him. "Would you like to remove my shirt for me?"

Bucky grins and lifts up her shirt, pulling it over her head.

"Your favourite part of the day, isn't it?" She pulls the cup of her bra down so she can attach the pump.

"One of a few."

"Such as?" She looks over at her daughters as she works the pump.

His fingers stroke her leg. "Waking up next to you for one."

She smiles. "I'd say you were sucking up, but we both know you don't need to."

"It's the truth. Problem is it's usually followed by my least favorite time of day - having to get out of bed."

"That is rough." She agrees. "But it does mean seeing our two favourite faces."

He smiles softly and turns to the girls. "She's talking about you two. You know that, don't ya?" When Becky holds out her hand, he pretends to eat it. "Arararar."

Carol chuckles. "They get more beautiful every day."

"And delicious." Lina reaches out to him. "Oh you want some of this, too, huh?" He takes her hand and does the same, making the baby laugh.

Carol watches fondly. "You're twice the dad I thought you'd be. And since I never doubted you..." She smiles.

He smiles up at her. "They're part of you. How could I not love them?"

"Look a lot more like you, though." She strokes his hair.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles softly at him.

"So is everyone coming tonight?"

"Sounds like it. You going to need help?" She adjusts her pump to the second breast.

"I should be okay." His phone buzzes with a text message. "Tracy got to New Hampshire okay."

"Oh good." Carol breaths a sigh of relief.

He stretches. "I should probably start dinner soon."

"Or you could stay and enjoy my shirtlessness?" She offers sweetly.

There's a grin. "I could do that."

She wiggles her eyebrows. "We'll order pizzas."

He sighs. "I can't do that."

"Why? Who needs impressing?" She rubs his back. "We could do pizza and soda and watch a movie. There's almost enough furniture for all of us."

Bucky studies her. "I thought this was supposed to be a dinner party. The kind where we sit at the table and talk and stuff."

"I never promised that, did you?" She shrugs. "We just invited them for dinner."

"You sure you want pizza?" He just needs one more verification before agreeing.

She considers. "Unless you prefer Chinese?"

"Whatever you want, doll. Or I can make the enchiladas, rice, and beans like I planned." He takes her hand. "Totally up to you."

"I want a happy Bucky." She sets the breast pump aside and pulls him into a kiss.

He strokes her face. "I'm happy no matter what."

She sucks on his lip. "I'll let you cook if you promise me really, really good sex once everybody leaves."

He laughs. "You'll _let_ me cook?" He kisses her. "Doll, you're gonna get great sex no matter what we eat."

"Husband, don't you see what I'm trying to do here?"

"You're saying either breasts now or sex later." Bucky sits up.

"No." She laughs. "I'm suggesting you could have breasts before and after."

This thoughtful face appears. He nods once. He looks at her and nods again. "Pizza it is." Then he practically attacks her neck with kisses.

She laughs more, holding him close. "Wait, wait, let me get this milk in the fridge and then you can have all you like."

He pulls away, filling the time by tickling the bellies of his two girls. They laugh and move their little arms and legs around. It doesn't take her long at all before she's back and climbing into his lap with plenty of kisses of her own. His arms wrap around her as his mouth opens for her. He still can't believe this amazing sexy woman is his.

She sucks on his tongue happily. She pauses for a moment at a noise from the girls, but there's no problem and she focuses back on her husband. "You made the best choice."

"Doesn't happen all that often, but it does happen." They go back to kissing. The next interruption is a call from Steve asking if he and Loki can bring anything. "No. We're good." Bucky ends the call immediately after saying that.

"Jesus." Carol pouts, pulling Bucky close again. "We're not going to manage any fun, are we?"

"Probably not until after the party." He kisses her chest.

"But I want my Bucky-bear now." Her pout gets bigger.

He kisses her and unfastens his pants. "I can't deny you anything."

"Aren't I spoiled?" She chuckles, her arms going around his shoulders.

"Ya sure are." He then works on unfastening her pants and making sure she's ready for him.

Carol moans happily. "I'd mind if you weren't enjoying it too."

"Oh I'm definitely enjoying it." He enters her with a grunt.

She rocks her hips, chest pressing against his. "You are so amazing. So big, and so skillful." She nips at his neck.

"Now who's sucking up?" He kisses her neck.

"Not me." She makes a happy noise. "But you know I can take it harder."

He thrusts as hard as he can given the position he's in. "Better?"

"Perfect." She claims his mouth in another kiss, working against him quite happily to find both their releases.

Bucky keeps his gaze high. Looking at the girls would make this to weird. He focuses on Carol as his hands and cock do their best to make her happy.

Carol grips his shoulders, holding him against her. "Buck!" She gasps, very close.

Brow furrowed in concentration, Bucky strains to speak. "Come on, doll. I can't hold out much longer."

She cries out. "I. Just. Fuck, Bucky!" That's all she needs before she's shaking against him.

He gasps in relief as he finally comes inside her. The girls, apparently thinking their parents are singing, start to vocalize, too.

Carol can't help laughing as she catches her breath. "House full of love, here."

Bucky chuckles with her. "We're gonna be a house full of guests pretty soon." He takes a breath. She feels too good to let her go just yet.

"Maybe the girls can entertain while we sneak back to the bedroom?" She grins.

"Well at least they're both better singers than we are. For now at least." He grins.

"I'll start them early, so we'll always know if they've snuck a boy in." Carol teases with one last kiss. "We need to order."

"First, you're terrible. Second, there will be no boys snuck in. I will have JARVIS installed here first." He threatens. "Third, go order the the pizza."

"Fine. Where'd you put my shirt?" She starts straightening her bra and pulling up her pants.

He picks it up but withholds it until she gives him a kiss. Then he hands it over.

"I will make you regret that. Later." She teases before pulling it on. Then she goes to find a take out menu.

Bucky puts on his own pants then goes back to the babies. He tries to sing with them. But then it turns into the lullaby his mother used to sing. It sounds much more melancholy than the joyful noises that the girls had been making.

Carol's on her phone when she returns. She gets the same soft and loving smile she always gets when he's with the girls.

He stops singing when he sees she's on the phone. "Shh. Mommy's ordering pizza. You can't have any yet, but you'll love it when you can."

Carol finishes the call and hangs up, a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "They get second hand pizza for now. I'll make sure to have lots for them."

"Good." He kisses her.

She smiles. "I got four. And two orders of wings. Maybe you'll get leftovers?"

"We'll see. But I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't any."

"Oh, me either." She boops his nose. "I love you, Bucky-bear."

His thumb strokes her cheek. "Right back at you, doll."

She gives him a soft kiss. "They're not so scary anymore."

"No? Let me try again." He inhales. "I love you." He smiles. "You're right."

She leans in to hug him, her fierce and strong Bucky. Her sweet and compassionate husband. "You are definitely getting all sorts of fun things tonight." It's punctuated with another kiss.

A soft joyful laugh escapes him. "You really are the best." But before he can kiss her yet again, Lina starts making an unhappy noise. Neither of them had noticed the pooping face she was making, and now she needs changing. He turns to her. "What's wrong, angel?" He picks her up.

Carol wrinkles her nose as she begins to smell it. "That's yours. And I'm sure Becky isn't far behind." She moves to pick up the other twin.

He gets up to take her to the nursery for a diaper change. "How does such a tiny thing make such a big stink?" He turns to his daughter. "Please tell me that's not your super power." She just looks at him with a distressed face.

After a moment, Carol follows bouncing Becky in her arms. "It's like they knew our guests will be arriving any time."

"Good girls doing this before everyone arrives." Bucky coos. He lays Lina down and starts changing her, making faces and saying 'pee-you' that starts her laughing.

Carol chuckles but then the doorbell rings so she sets Becky in her crib to wait her turn as she goes to answer. She's a bit surprised to see Jess and Matt made it first. "Hello, come in." She hugs her best friend and gives Matt a polite handshake.

"Thank you for inviting us." Matt smiles politely. It seems like that's going to be the theme between them - politeness.

"Thanks for convincing Jess to come." She grabs their coats, and coos over Jess's outfit. "Oh, that's far too pretty for tonight."

Jess smiles. She's gone with a simple silk ao dai. The simple red dress is slit up to the waist to reveal loose white silk trousers. It's comfortable and beautiful, her two favourite things at the moment. "This? Please. It was sitting in the back of my closet unloved."

"I'm beginning to wonder how big your closet is." Matt says. "Bucky?"

"When she runs out, she breaks into mine or takes me shopping." Carol teases before leading them to the living room. "Buck will be a minute, he's just changing the girls. Come have a seat."

Matt lets Jess guide him. He knows the pretense isn't necessary here, but he enjoys the excuse to touch her.

They snuggle close on the couch as Carol explains the plan for the night. "Are movies all right, Matt? We can easily change gears."

"As long as you don't mind either descriptive service or Jess telling me what's going on visually."

"Not at all." Carol smiles. "Now I'll grab Jess her tea. You want anything?"

"Water would be great."

"Back in a minute."

Jess smiles, taking Matt's hand and giving it a kiss. "You really okay?"

"Fine. Can't you tell by how nice I'm being?" He smiles.

"That's why I'm worried." She teases and kisses his cheek.

"I expect you'll be equally nice to Loki. At least at first."

"Promise." She assures him. She stays close, though. Any excuse to touch him is a good one.

Bucky comes over carrying the girls. "Hey, Jess. Matt. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'll bet. Here, give me one before you drop both." Jess rises to take a twin. "Hello beautiful."

"Would you like to hold one, Matt?" Bucky puts Becky in his arms. She immediately reaches up to take his sunglasses. "Watch out."

"Of course you give him the troublemaker." Jess grins and sits next to Matt again.

"You're the one who took Lina." He laughs. "Sorry, Matt. If she gets to be too much I'll take her back." But Becky seems to be fascinated by him. She just stares as she tries to take his glasses.

Jess can't help watching Matt's interaction with the baby. It tugs at her heart as she wonders what sort of role he might have in her own child's life. But she keeps quiet. Playing with little Lina's fingers and giving her kisses.

"So how are things?" Bucky asks. "Foggy and Karen doing okay?"

"They're great." Matt tells him. "They said to say hi."

Carol returns with their drinks. "How is Steve not here yet? He's always early. Oh look who's the centre of attention as always." Carol leans in to boop each baby before offering to grab something for Bucky.

"I'm fine." He tells her. "And if Steve is still dealing with Tony, it could take a while. I'll text him. See what's up." He pulls out his phone and asks if he's left the tower yet.

"Is something up with Tony?" Matt asks.

"He seems to have rediscovered the bottle." Carol explains and offers to take the baby back from Matt.

He lets her. "He's an alcoholic?"

"Yeah." She kisses her daughter. "He was actually the one who got me sober, so it's hard to see."

Jess nods agreement. "People turn to familiar vices in times of crisis."

"That's too bad. Does anyone know what set him off?" The lawyer asks.

Carol looks at Bucky. "I think that's what Steve was trying today."

"Yeah. Apparently Loki had been getting him dinner until Pepper got back."

Jess looks up from the baby in her arms. "Between Ultron blame, Sokovia, Bruce buggering off, his company, and the government hovering I'm amazed any one of you is surprised by this."

Carol looks at her best friend in mild amazement. "Of course, we could always have asked Jess."

"I suppose you've all been too busy with your own lives to notice the subtle signs." Jess shrugs.

Bucky shrugs. "The only time I see the guy is at parties and Avenger missions."

"Me too, really." Carol looks down and crosses her arms, wondering if that should change.

"We don't exactly run in the same circles." Bucky notes. "The only reason I know him is Steve."

Carol shrugs. "We have a bit more history."

Matt considers. "What about his other friends? Or are they more of an entourage."

"Rhodey, though he's out in California right now, I think. Vision doesn't always understand things. The rest is us. Really." Carol rubs her neck.

Jess tilts her head. "You know, I think loner is part of the job description when it comes to super heroes."

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "So Steve, Sam, Carol, they're the exceptions?"

Jess scoffs at him. "I'd say Sam is the exception."

Bucky bristles a little at that. Steve has a lot of friends. More than friends. Family. He checks his phone to see if he's responded.

Carol rubs his arm. "I don't think that's a thing exclusive to heroes. All people have to look to find others who are like minded."

"Some people just make them." Jess points out with a sour look.

"I don't understand." Matt says quietly. "Who are you talking about?"

Jess lightly squeezes his hand. "A mutual friend of Bucky's and mine."

Bucky looks just as lost. "Vision?"

"Hydra." Jess slaps her forehead. "Bloody hell."

He looks at her like she's insane. "Hydra wasn't making friends."

"Just people who were like-minded. Know what? Drop it. I'm done." She sighs and rubs her head.

Bucky shrugs. He glances at Carol. "Sorry I'm a little slow."

Carol shakes her head and rubs his back. "It was a bit of a jump. But she's right, not worth fighting over."

"Definitely not." Bucky agrees. "Did Carol tell you we're having pizza? I was gonna cook but got distracted."

Carol bites her lip and grins. "I didn't think anyone would mind."

Jess just shakes her head. "Terrible. Remind me why I'm the one with a supposed addiction?"

Bucky bites his lip.

"Because you can't keep a partner for more than a month or two." Carol teases her, before sitting beside her. "No offense, Matt."

"None taken." He replies and takes Jess' hand.

Jess gives him a little squeeze. She knows full well Carol is being generous. "Well, not a lot of men are worth keeping even that long."

"We all have our demons." Bucky says. "I was diagnosed with PTSD."

"By a doctor that counts?" Carol teases him this time. Becky, in her arms, giggles in agreement.

He pauses for a moment. "Good point."

"Just because she kicks puppies for fun, doesn't negate the fact that she went to school and earned a degree." Jess points out. She leans forward and shrugs. "What matters is you taking care of yourself and feeling your best. Not what someone else tells you you are." 

Bucky smiles. "Well I find I'm happiest taking care of those who get themselves into trouble.” He jostles Carol.

She grins at him. "So that explains Steve. But you probably should've married Jess instead of me if that's your criteria."

Jess elbows her this time. "Off it, Danvers."

Carol giggles.

Bucky shakes his head. "Oh I've seen you get into trouble, Mrs Barnes."

"Yeah, but I get myself out." She sticks out her tongue.

Jess chuckles. "It's true. She ever tell you about the time she broke own hand to get out of being tortured? That was pre-healing factor."

"And pre-Jess, yet she never lets me live it down. I should never have told you." Carol pokes her.

"True." Jess agrees.

"I hate you."

"Not true."

Bucky looks at Matt. "Welcome to life with Jess and Carol, Matt."

"You love every minute." Carol points a finger at her husband.

Jess shakes her head. "I think he's still getting over the fact that you teased him with the possibility of having both of us and then cruelly pulled it away."

"I did no such thing."

"Am I the only one who remembers a certain video where you bribed me with ice cream to kiss you for your then boyfriend?"

Bucky raises his hand. "That was more than enough. And Carol never promised me a threesome." He doesn't mention the foursomes they kind of used to have.

Jess chuckles. "No worries, love. It's an old bar trick. Girls have been doing it for ages."

"She just wanted the ice cream." Carol bumps her friend, though. It's enough teasing of Bucky.

Matt smiles. "Now I wish I could see."

Jess turns to lightly slap Matt's thigh. "No ideas. You're cheeky enough."

"Wouldn't do me any good anyway."

"Really?" She kisses his cheek and turns her head to whisper in his ear. "What would do you good, Murdock?" She has to pull away at the complaint of the baby in her arms. "I'm sorry, Lina. What do you need? Oh, no my breasts do not contain that. Not yet."

"I'll take her, it's both their dinner time, I think." Carol takes the infant from her friend, giving Bucky a kiss before she heads to the nursery for the feeding.

"So." Bucky smiles. "I understand you two went to a burlesque show." Carol had told him. "You definitely go on interesting dates."

Jess shrugs. "What's the point if you're not having fun?"

"Most people just have dinner and maybe see a show."

Matt offers. "Well we did go listen to music once."

"That's basically what the burlesque was." Jess points out. "I made dinner than we went to a show."

"Point taken." Bucky says. "Guess it's because that sort of thing wasn't a place you took a girl back in my day."

"In fairness, it was my friends." Jess points out.

"Did Matt get a lesson?"

His eyebrows go up. "A lesson? I didn't know that was an option." He shakes his head. "No lesson. Just Jess describing everything for me. It was very vivid."

Jess chuckles. "You do know I'm fully qualified to give those lessons, Barnes."

"Maybe a later date." Bucky winks at Jess. The doorbell rings. "Steve or pizza?" He gets up and goes to the door.

It turns out to be Steve holding pizza. "Look what I found."

"Hey. You didn't pay for that did you?" Bucky pulls him in and into a half hug.

"Course we did." Steve would hug back but his arms are full.

Loki comes in after. "It was the least we could do for arriving so late." She kisses Bucky's cheek.

Bucky takes the pizza from Steve as Matt stands. "Come in. Make yourself at home. Carol is feeding the girls. Tracy is out of town. And Jess and Matt are on the couch."

Steve chuckles. "Sounds exciting. Please tell me it's an easy night."

"Pizza and a movie." He promises.

Loki walks to the other couple. Upon seeing Jess she glances at her own dark jeans and red sweater. "I'm feeling suddenly underdressed. You look beautiful Jess." She smiles.

Jess manages to smile back. "Well, when you have a tactily sensitive boyfriend, you move to fabrics that are nicer for him which means pulling out my Asian wardrobe."

Green eyes turn to the lawyer. "Matt." She takes his hand. "I was thrilled when I heard you were joining us."

"Loki? Did you do something to your voice? Or did Steve bring another date."

"Sorry. Loki's female today." Jess pats his knee. "She looks like her own twin. It's neat."

"Wow. That is...impressive."

"That's magic." Loki tells him. She take a seat in the chair Tracy usually inhabits.

Jess rests against Matt. "I thought Carol said Steve was going to be female? I mean, if you're trying like I'm assuming?"

"He was, but we changed our minds." Loki smiles at her husband. "He's kindly allowing me to carry our first child."

Steve's coming back in from the kitchen. "Allowing? Pretty sure you coerced me." He moves to sit on Loki's lap.

"Coerced? Me? Never." She smiles wickedly.

Jess chuckles, almost sadly. "Must be nice."

Steve smiles and gives Loki's head a kiss. "She's the best."

"Says the man who married me." Loki notes. "You may be a tiny bit biased."

"Guilty." Steve hugs her.

"As he should be." Matt says.

Bucky comes back. "Okay. We just need Carol, and then we can eat. Steve, Loki, would you like to come get something to drink?"

"Yeah." Steve smiles and gets up. "What would you like, baby?"

Jess feels just a hint of jealousy of their happiness. She doubts she'll ever get that, really. Her leg presses more tightly against Matt.

"Tea or water. Thank you, starlight."

His hand finds her knee and squeezes it. "How was the honeymoon?"

Steve nods and heads to the kitchen to fetch it for her.

"Lovely." She replies to Matt. She describes a bit of what they saw and did. "But ultimately it was nice to just be away from most things. Even if neither of us could fully keep our minds from home."

Carol finally returns, an infant in each arm. "Oh, Loki, you finally made it. We'll have to pick a movie soon."

She stands and goes to kiss Carol's cheek. "Hello." Then she turns her attention to the twins. "Hello, little ladies." She shakes their tiny hands.

The twins find this amazing and both reach to capture her hand permanently.

Carol smiles. "Good to see you, too. Did I overhear you saying something about the honeymoon?"

"Yes. But I'm sure you already had an earful from when we returned."

"Maybe, but I love ideas. Bucky and I still haven't taken ours, remember." Carol smiles and kneels down to put the girls back on their play blanket.

Loki joins her on the floor. "Oh, then I highly recommend Italy. But watch out for pickpockets."

"I'll keep that in mind." Carol chuckles.

Jess's finger writes gently on Matt's hand in Thai characters as she quietly teases. "You know, we should really be terrifying her with stories about pregnancy, not getting travel advice."

"Besides, I thought honeymoons were for staying in the hotel." Matt says.

"Also I've been pregnant." Loki tells the P.I. "I was a horse at the time, but surely it isn't that much different."

"I don't know. Do horses get morning sickness?" Jess tilts her head.

"I found the insomnia pretty bad. Oh, and the swollen ankles. Pretty sure Buck has a foot fetish now from how often I made him rub mine." Carol adds.

They laugh. "But I'm sure, Carol, you would say that it was worth it. Yes?" Loki asks.

Carol looks at her. "You've seen these kids, haven't you? Two itty bitty mini-Buckys. And they're all mine." She tickles the two pairs of little feet. They laugh joyfully.

Loki smiles. "That's all the answer I need." She looks at Jess. "Pietro showed us the nursery. It looks lovely."

"That's... good." Jess tries to be happy about that, her hand moving to her stomach.

Matt squeezes her knee again. "He's going to make a very good father."

Jess's eyes lower. "Yeah, I think he will."

Carol looks over, she knows how uncomfortable a subject this is for Jess. "Where did our husbands go? And we still need to decide a movie."

Loki gets up. "Bucky said dinner was ready."

"Oh, pizza's here? Guess we should get plates." Carol grins. "You guys go ahead. I'll monitor these two until papa bear gets back."

Loki hesitates but then goes.

"Are you not eating with us?" Matt asks.

"Yeah. I just don't want to leave the girls and can't serve myself while holding them. I'll grab my plate right after. Go ahead." Her voice is warm and friendly.

"The sooner we're back, the sooner she can grab something." Jess realizes quickly that Carol means that they should all eat in front of the TV.

Matt lets Jess lead him away. They pass Bucky. "Doll, Loki said you were waiting for me?"

"Get a plate and we'll switch." She indicates the twins. "We can just eat in here with the movie."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't realize that's what we were doing." He leaves to tell the others.

"Sorry." She calls after him as she pulls up their Netflix to look at the movies while rubbing one baby tummy at a time.

Loki and Steve come back first. "Go on, Carol. We'll watch them. Steve needs the practice." She teases.

Carol laughs. "Yeah he does." She gets up to grab her pizza.

Steve gently bumps his love. "I'm going to have to tie you to the bed if you keep misbehaving."

"Is that a promise?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

He nips at her lip. "Only if you keep it up in the way you're misbehaving now."

"I have been very good so far." She hands him a napkin, grateful that the movie means there will be minimum talking for the rest of the night.

"Just sweet and teasing." They cozy into the chair again, on top of each other and completely awkward but just the way they like. Still, they watch the twins too.

Loki creates an illusion of showering tiny lights above them. They stare at it transfixed.

"You're a kids' dream come true." Steve smiles. "Mine too."

"Because you and kids are easily pleased."

Steve pokes her. "Oh really? Are you calling me simple?"

"No." She looks at him with love. "I'm calling you someone who enjoys the simple things and are happy with what you have."

"Namely you?" He pulls her into a kiss.

Jess is helping Matt back to the couch, carrying both their plates as he holds on to her arm. Part of her is wishing she didn't have to see that affection of the other couple. It makes her a bit uncomfortable.

Loki pulls away when Matt clears his throat. "Apologies. Newlyweds and all that." She also ends the illusion. After all, it was magic that had turned her and Jess against each other.

"You'll get over it." Jess tries to tease as they settle on the couch and she gives Matt his plate again.

"Thank you." He takes it, making sure his fingers brush against hers. He turns his head towards the other couple. "And for the record, I hope you don't."

"See, Lo', brilliant. That's why he's such a good lawyer." Steve smiles warmly. "Not that I'm saying you're not smart, miss Jess, I just have it on good authority that you have good reasons to doubt love."

Steve is so warm and kind in his response, Jess doesn't know what to make of it. They've never really interacted much and she can't tell if he's sincere. "Thanks, I guess."

Loki can't believe how much easier Steve handles Jess. Here she is, supposed to be a master manipulator, and Steve runs circles around her. "Have we decided on a movie?"

"Looks like Carol just left Netflix open." Jess grabs the remote. "This is going to be impossible, you know."

"I can't tell you how many times I've spent a good hour searching for a movie before deciding not to watch anything." 

Jess nods. "Plus we've got six strong personalities going here, just to make it worse."

"Well, I hope nothing scary. I'm not in the mood." Steve yawns. "And nothing too slow. It's been a long day."

"We talking about movies?" Bucky asks as he walks in with his wife. "I usually let Carol pick and then complain afterwards."

"That's because you're a whiny bitch." She teases roughly as she goes to sit by their twins again.

Jess laughs. "Do they have that Martian movie that came out recently? It's supposed to be good."

Loki smiles. "I always find your depictions of alien races intriguing."

"Ooh, I think you'll be disappointed. I read the book. It's about potatoes and cannibalism." Jess grins in turn.

"Huh. Are there no Martians in it?"

Jess shakes her head.

Matt, not really seeing this, explains that it's about a man who has to live on Mars after being stranded there. "I listened to the book."

Jess points at him. "Man after my own heart. Fab book, right?"

"That could be neat. If they have it." Steve nods before taking a large bite of pizza.

"It was a little too science-heavy for me." Matt admits.

"I'm willing to bet they dumb the science for the movie." Jess shrugs. "Botany isn't exactly movie material."

"It is a good story." Matt says. "And Jess won't have to explain as much to me since I know the story already."

Jess remembers she has the remote and manages to find it. "Are we all sold on this?"

No one objects, so she selects it. Each couple gets comfortable, nibbling their food as the movie begins.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision follows Pietro and Sam into the bar. There are televisions everywhere, all of the playing sports. "Is this a sports bar?" He asks the question after they've sat down.

Sam shrugs. "I guess so. They all do this, far as I can tell."

"Ah." He looks around, studying everything.

Pietro slaps his arm with the back of his hand. "Vision, no learning. Just enjoy, okay?"

"Admittedly, a club would probably be better for meeting ladies, but since this is your first time I thought we should ease you into it." Sam is amused by this whole excursion. It had started as sort of a cheer up thing for Pietro, but it might be even better as they enjoy Vision's curiousity.

The magenta man nods. "I appreciate the concern. But I apologize if this..." He thinks. "Messes with your game."

Sam shakes his head. "Nothing messes with my game. This guy, though." He puts a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"Yes but I have an accent." Pietro grins. "Ladies love the accent."

"Even ladies with an accent of their own, it seems." Sam teases lightly.

"You are just jealous."

"Everyone has an accent." Vision notes. "Is it because yours is not one generally heard here?"

"Yes. And we need beer." He looks around for the waitress

Sam grins. "You don't feel a certain something when Wanda says something with her particular lilt, Vision?"

The waitress finally comes and they order a pitcher, and some wings for good measure.

All the while Vision is thinking about Sam's question. "I find the way Wanda speaks endearing. Is there something specific I should be feeling?"

"Some people find an uncommon accent arousing." Sam shrugs. "Though I guess you've always been around accents so they're not that uncommon to you."

"Pietro has the same accent." Vision notes. "I do not find him arousing."

"Thank God." Pietro adds.

Sam chuckles. "Are you attracted by men at all? Because I love a brunette, but wouldn't look twice at Bucky."

Vision considers. "I do not believe so. Though I daresay you are not attracted to all brunette women."

"True." Sam agrees. "It's usually a combination of things. Most people have a list, and they try to find someone who crosses a good number of things off it."

"What is your list? Perhaps Pietro and I can help you find someone close."

"To be honest, it was just an excuse to get this guy out of the house. I'm not really looking right now." Sam winks.

"Neither am I." Pietro says. "I am off women for a while."

"Huh." Vision looks at them. "So then this is a night out with the boys."

The beer shows up along with their wings as Sam nods. "Not the most exciting one of my life, but like I said we're easing you into it."

"What is typical?" he asks, taking his beer.

"Well, coming on the night of a half-interesting game." Sam gestures at the TV. "Or, like I said earlier, a busier, noisier type club."

Pietro eats a wing. "So you and Betsy seemed very cozy at the press thing."

"She's nice. We might go for a coffee sometime." Sam chuckles.

"Just coffee? Or _coffee_." Pietro adds lots of meaning to that last word.

Sam grins and shrugs. "We'll just have to see."

"She is very pretty." He grabs another wing. "If you do not have a romantic interest, perhaps I will."

"Steve had a mild crush on her for a while." Sam chuckles. "Guess there's a couple of us who like feisty dark-haired Brits."

"So it would seem." Pietro eyes him. "Though I heard you like Russian redheads as well."

"My last girlfriend was Latino. I like feisty with an accent, I guess." Sam shrugs.

"So it would seem." Vision agrees.

Sam nods at him. "So what do you chase, Pietro, other than feisty British brunettes?"

He thinks. "I like women who flirt and have a sense of humor."

"...every woman ever?"

"Now that is not true. There are many women who do not flirt and/or have no sense of humor."

Sam considers this. "I don't think I've met them."

"Perhaps they are all in Sokovia."

"I have not found Pepper Potts to be particularly flirtatious." Vision states. "Indeed only Wanda flirts with me."

"Could be that all the women I've met just want to flirt with me." Sam nods. "Can you blame them?"

Pietro rolls his eyes. "I am going to need more beer."

Sam motions the waitress for another pitcher. "So most of my friends these days can't get drunk. How do you two do with alcohol?"

"Tony has gotten me inebriated on a few occasions." Vision says.

Sam looks at Pietro and nods. "Good to know. I think we need to stop the Tony getting drunk thing, though."

Pietro gives an unenthused nod. "I thought he was supposed to be smart."

"You'd be amazed how little that means, sometimes." Sam pours out the beer as they get the new pitcher.

"There are different types of intelligence." Vision tells them. "Colloquially some are referred to as book smart or street smart."

"Man." Sam shakes his head and leans in to Pietro. "Does your sister have a Wikipedia fetish?"

He laughs. "She enjoys his curiosity."

Sam accepts that. "So I've got to ask, Vision, are there any girls out there that do catch your attention? Besides Wanda."

"Not really." He thinks. "I do find Lupita Nyong'o and Sofia Vergara attractive."

"Because they are." Sam nods his approval.

Pietro nods. "I like more Emily Blunt." He slaps his forehead. "Oh God I have a type."

Sam laughs. "It's not terrible, man. Sometimes it works out."

"Sometimes it does not." He shrugs.

"Nothing wrong with being free and easy." Sam winks.

"No. I suppose not."

"Though I guess you've got someone coming soon to be your whole world. I'm a great sitter, if you need it." Sam smiles.

"Thank you, Sam." Pietro smiles at him. "That is a very kind offer."

He tilts his head. "I'm also a great listener. I'm told."

"Yes. Loki raves about you."

"Well." Sam shrugs.

"Look at this so much modesty."

"Steve's a good influence." Sam chuckles. "Not so good at asking for advice when he needs it."

Vision wonders aloud if that might be partly due to his having always been ill as a child. "Having been so reliant on others as a child, it makes sense that now he would not wish to ask for help."

"Could be. I think it is hard for him to admit he's not that whole Captain America image. Even when it's killing him to keep it up." He thinks of when they met.

He nods. "I see." He drinks another beer.

Sam shrugs. "It's not easy being an expectation. We're lucky."

Pietro raises his glass. "To no expectations."

"I'll drink to that." Sam raises his, too.

Vision joins them. They clink glasses and drink.

"We could also celebrate the second generation of Avengers that seem to be happening." Sam smiles. "Somehow, we've almost got a whole team just this year if Steve and Loki get lucky."

Pietro chuckles. "Heaven help us when the children start showing their powers."

"At least you stand a chance at keeping up."

He nods. "To keeping up." He chugs the rest of the beer in his mug.

Sam laughs. "May we always."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky has his arm around Carol when the movie ends. "Great choice, Jess."

She shrugs, lifting her head from where it's comfortably settled against Matt's shoulder. "Obviously."

Loki lifts an eyebrow but says nothing. She's too tired to be concerned about Jess' apparent inability to take a compliment graciously. She sits up and stretches.

Steve fights the urge to complain at the loss of her body heat.

"I liked that one doctor character." Carol points at the blank screen.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Bucky asks. "We have pastries. I can make coffee."

"Oh, me." Carol pleads.

Jess looks over at Matt, thinking he'll want to get out soon, before answering. "I wouldn't complain about a tea, if you wouldn't mind?"

Steve stretches. "Coffee would help."

Matt asks for coffee. Loki requests tea.

Bucky nods. "Two teas. Four coffees. coming right up." He heads to the kitchen.

With all the orders, Jess actually gets up to help him. Carol smiles, looking down at her daughters. Her friend is finally coming back to herself.

Bucky notices the woman following him. "Mind doing the tea while I brew the coffee?"

"Sure." She sets to it quietly, borderline cheerful if one could call her that.

"Thanks." He starts the coffee brewing then grabs a serving plate to put the pastries on. He grabs smaller plates and more napkins. "You and Matt look good together."

She huffs a quiet laugh. "I look good with anyone. It's what I do."

"And so modest, too." He leans against the counter and looks at her. "I can get the rest if you want to go back."

"Alright." She takes the teas out, handing Loki one cup. "There you are, love. I apologize it's the bag kind but Carol just doesn't get proper tea."

"I get that you're weird." Carol gives a brief hug to Jess's leg before Jess goes back to her seat.

"Thank you. And it's fine. I've learned to tolerate it." Loki says.

"I prefer my own blends that I have at home." Jess smiles slightly as she sits cross-legged next to Matt.

"Black or herbal? Or are you one of those green tea drinkers." Loki wonders.

"Black in the morning, green at night, and herbal for maladies." Jess grins. "But give me 'red tea' and there'll be trouble."

Carol shakes her head. "It's all dirty leaf water. I just like the one that gets rid of nausea."

Loki slowly shakes her head. "And coffee tastes like dirt. I will take my dirty leaf water over that. Though it's criminal of how difficult it is to find loose leaf."

"There's a few good shops in Manhattan, though I tend to order mine through a British shop online. They have a great tool for mixing your own blends." Jess offers, explaining the site to Loki.

"Really. How very interesting." She pulls out the phone. "What was that again?" She saves the name to peruse it later.

"The genmai cha blend they make is great. And if you like chai, try their oriental spice." Jess loves talking tea.

Steve just shakes his head. "Loki, you can't spend all our money on tea."

She turns to him and pouts. "But, Steve. Tea." A smile creeps up the corners of her mouth.

"You have a budget. No more than $50 a month." Steve smiles, knowing he'll give in.

She gives him a small sloppy salute. "Thank you, starlight. Does this mean I get to limit how much you spend on art supplies?"

"Nope." He chuckles.

Matt clears his throat. "I'd like to point out that Loki also makes money. And if she's to be put on a budget then perhaps so should you."

"The budget is so we don't have a house full of tea." Steve replies easily. "But Loki also knows that I just like to bug her."

"Unfortunately that's true." Loki confirms. "Then he spoils me. At times it can be very confusing. However." Here she turns to Steve. "If space is the issue, then perhaps a limit to one shelf would be more appropriate."

"Agreed. And I'll limit the art supplies to what I need for working plus one or two things for personal pleasure." He gives her a soft kiss.

Jess can feel the tightness in her stomach grow and she begins to feel a bit nauseous.

That's when Bucky walks in with a tray of pastries and coffee. "Here we go. Carol made a special trip to my favorite bakery for these." He hands out the coffee.

"Well, Loki can't be the only spoiled one around here." Carol smiles.

Bucky smiles. "We're all trying to catch up." He tells Matt what's available then gives him half an apple fritter. Then he passes around plates and the serving dish.

Jess passes, focusing on her tea. Carol is happy to grab a pain au chocolat while Steve takes a few little things mostly for the sake of feeding mouthfuls to Loki.

Bucky grabs his favorite after putting the rest back in the table. "So Loki is spoiled is the topic of conversation?"

"Apparently." The former god confirms and sips her tea.

"More or less." Steve smiles as he offers Loki a mouthful of pastry. "She's been through hell, it's only fair I get to spoil her."

Carol chuckles. "They never left the honeymoon."

"So what was it like growing up a prince of Asgard?" Matt asks.

Loki tries to find the right words. "Lots of lessons, usually of the physical variety. Stories of war where Asgard always won. Ceremonies. Magic lessons from mother when I showed an aptitude. Lots of getting Thor out of trouble." She shrugs. "My past is boring. Steve and Bucky's is far more interesting."

"At least you have one." Jess mumbles barely loud enough for even Matt. The evening is making her feel more and more uncomfortable. These two happily married couples and their plans for children. This facade of normalcy she can't even pretend she understands anymore. She rises to head for the washroom. "Excuse me a moment."

"I guess it's hard to compare when that's normal where you are." Carol offers to Loki's story. "I mean, I don't think any of us can imagine what it's like to have someone teach us our abilities."

Loki shrugs as she watches Jess go. "All that training and I still manage to rub some people the wrong way."

Carol smiles, nodding in the direction Jess went. "Or maybe she has pregnancy bladder?" But she knows a grumpy Jess when she sees one.

"I feel like you're trying to make it sound terrible." Steve jokes at Carol. "Everything goes through it so pregnancy can't be that miserable."

"No, you're right. I've been through a lot worse." Carol smiles, her attention going back to the now-sleeping babies beside her.

Loki pats Steve's knee. "Well you'll get to find out first hand."

"I can't wait." He promises with a kiss.

Matt is listening to Jess in the bathroom. He stands, saying simply that he is going to check on her. Stick in front he makes his way to the door.

She's sitting by the toilet, she hasn't bothered to lock the door or anything. Her head rests on the bowl and there are a few tears on her cheeks. It's easy enough to believe she's been throwing up.

He knocks knowing she hasn't. He would have heard. "Jess, you okay?"

"Fine. I just need a minute." She wipes fiercely at her cheeks. "Go enjoy yourself. I'll be right back."

"Do you want to leave?"

Jess rises slowly. "I'm more than capable of leaving if I wish to." She goes to the sink, washing her hands and tidying her face.

His jaw sets. "I didn't ask because I thought you were incapable. I asked so I could let the others know beforehand."

"I'm fine. I just needed a minute." She repeats, as much for herself as him.

"Okay." He makes his way back to the others.

Once she's pristine again, Jess joins him, pressing close. Someone has clearly been foolish enough to mention Star Wars as Carol is explaining her theory about why the damaged empire ships 'fall'.

"...would have to generate some form of gravity. Once the systems are destroyed, they would become vulnerable to the artificial gravity being made by the other ships, which would be strong in relation to the gravity from nearby planets."

"That's very true." Loki says. "But it's a fairy tale, not science fiction. So it doesn't really have to make sense."

Jess looks over. "Clearly you have not been to Carol's blog. She could probably convince you that Lucas is an astrophysicist with some of her ramblings."

"Jess." Carol blushes just a bit. "I'm just saying that it does make sense. In universe."

"He is an amazing world builder." Loki concedes. "But his universe does not conform to the rules of ours. Nor does it need to."

"It might be neat to see someone write up the laws of physics in his world and how they compare to ours." Steve suggests. "Though I have to agree it's weird that a movie that makes a reference to Tony wouldn't just have him or Carol save the guy."

And that's where it makes sense to Jess. They'd been talking about the Martian.

"Probably the royalties. Or it's one of those fictional worlds where they don't actually have super humans." Carol suggests. "Or they're trying to show everyone is super, maybe."

"They can't make the rescue easy." Bucky reminds them. "Otherwise there is no movie. So maybe Tony and Carol were off world or dealing with another crisis."

"Yup, I can't be everywhere at once." Carol agrees. "Babies probably needed feeding, so I couldn't make it."

"Exactly." Bucky winks at her.

That earns him a quick kiss, blown off her fingers.

Steve smiles, not bothering to remind them that the movie's timeline takes place over months. "I think it's just a movie for science fans."

Loki turns to the PI. "Are you a fan of science, Jess?"

"As long as it's not hurting people." There's a definite hint of pain in that statement.

"That usually depends on the person wielding it than on the science itself. Like most things." 

Matt adds. "Like the ring in Lord of the Rings. Wait. That was evil."

"Or Ultron." Steve points out quietly.

"Ultron was an AI, like JARVIS and Vision." Loki notes. "I'd say that proves my argument."

Steve tilts his head. "But he was built purely with good intention?"

Loki gets introspective. "And that is the problem with free will. You never know what someone will do with it." He looks at Steve. "Tony could no more control Ultron than Odin could control me or Hydra could control Jess or the army could control you."

Jess looks over. "But they did control me. For years."

"But not forever." Loki notes. "Not after you discovered your own free will. It took you years. It took me eons." She nods. "You were much quicker at it than I was." She offers a small smile.

"I always had free will." Jess points out. "I just didn't have appropriate knowledge."

"My point exactly." She stands and heads towards the bathroom.

Jess's brow furrows, not sure quite how to take that.

"This is all getting dark and philosophical. We need to watch a Disney movie or something." Steve suggests playfully.

Bucky laughs. "Maybe one of those old Looney Tunes cartoons."

"Yes." Jess is always up for cartoons.

Carol grabs the remote and finds them a Tweety and Sylvester.

Loki returns and starts picking up the dirty dishes and trash.

"Oh, don't do that, sweetie. You're a guest." Carol takes it from her hands. "Go cuddle with Steve. Or Jess. Jess loves cuddles, don't let her grumpy face make you think otherwise."

Jess sticks out her tongue. 

"No. It's fine." Loki gestures to the TV. "I always root for the cat and am always disappointed. At least this way I feel like I'm accomplishing something."

Carol moves to set everything aside in the kitchen, but whispers in Bucky's ear on the way. "Remember when we were just getting together, how you said you were the Sylvester to my Tweety?"

He chuckles but doesn't have time to respond before she and Loki take everything to the kitchen.

Jess narrates the cartoon for Matt, though it's not nearly as fun for her as the burlesque had been. Still, it's an excuse to be very close to him. Matt listens, enjoying the sound of Jess' voice as much as the bangs and thumps from the cartoon.

Steve shifts off the chair to sit near the twins, happy to play with the babies. He takes Lina into his lap so she can better see the cartoons.

The girls return and cozy back in. Carol sits against the couch, her back against Jess's legs. Jess smiles and runs a hand through her hair.

Loki curls up in the chair. Her phone comes out, and she pays more attention to it than anything else.

"Stop working." Steve chides her, handing Lina over to her.

She barely looks up. "I'm not working. And you're better with babies than I am."

"There's two." He points out. "Cuddle this one so I can cuddle the other."

Loki gives him a displeased look but takes the baby. Now she is holding the baby with one hand and her phone in the other.

Steve chuckles and pulls out his own phone to snap a photo before picking up Becky to cuddle with her. "Your aunt Loki is so funny, isn't she?"

"So what are you doing for yours?" Carol bumps Jess's shin and looks up. "Can't exactly breast feed a baby you're in a different city from."

"You don't ...have to breast feed." Jess actually doesn't know what to do about that.

Bucky looks over. "Pietro could hire a wet nurse. That's still a thing, right?"

"I don't even know what that is." Jess admits.

That surprises Bucky. "Uh, it's a woman who recently had a kid who feeds your baby their breast milk. My ma did that after Becky was born to bring in some money."

"Oh." She considers it. "I have no idea. I suppose I could use a pump like Carol does to make sure he also has a supply." Jess makes a bit of a face. The idea makes her feel like a cow.

"I doubt Pietro assumes you'll do that." Matt says. "You should probably talk it over with him."

Jess nods, biting her lip. "Yeah. We've still got a lot to sort. But he's coming up for the next ultrasound this week, so we can go out after, little date, you know?"

Loki looks at her for a moment then returns her attention to the phone Lina desperately wants to put in her mouth.

Carol rubs Jess's leg. "Just don't give more than you have." She worries far more than she admits.

Bucky adds, "I'm sure Pietro doesn't expect anything more than what you've already given him."

"I know." Jess shrugs. She never feels like she's given enough.

Loki's phone starts playing the theme from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Brow furrowed, she answers it. "Brother, what time is it there? What?" She stands and hands the baby to Carol. "When? Where are you? I'll be right there." She ends the call. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Steve looks at her immediately. "What's wrong, do you need help?"

"Amora has taken Jane. She's threatening to kill her if Thor doesn't marry her or some such nonsense." She gets her coat then goes to Steve. "If Odin ends up being the one behind this, know I love you." She kisses him.

"None of that. You see what's going on and you call for back up if you need it." Steve grips her shoulder. "Carol can join you within hours."

She nods. Looking around, she apologizes for leaving so abruptly. A moment later, she is gone.

Carol looks at Steve. "This is bad, isn't it?"

"Might be." Steve nods.

Matt clears his throat. "Is this not an Avengers issue? Or is it too small."

"Don't know yet." Steve admits. "Might just be family."

He nods. "That's quite a family."

"Well, divinity."

"Kind of glad I don't have one." Jess smiles.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Bucky says. "Your sister is right here." He gestures towards Carol.

"Not at all the same." Jess rubs Carol's shoulder. "Carol wouldn't try to kill me." 

"Really? You two threaten each other often enough." He teases.

Carol nods. "We've always expressed our love through death threats. It's our thing."

"Exactly." Jess chuckles.

"Sounds like sisters to me."

"Or lovers." Jess teases as she tugs at Carol's ear.

Carol looks up. "No, I'm pretty sure you'd die without a penis."

Matt tries not to smile. "Is that true?"

Jess lightly slaps Carol's shoulder. "Lies. Filthy, dirty lies."

"That not what your psychiatrist says." Carol teases and bumps Jess's leg.

"Don't make me end you, Danvers." Jess's legs wrap around Carol's neck in a way that might seem threatening to someone else.

"Definitely family." Bucky says.

Jess releases Carol but not before the blonde hugs her legs.

"Guess that makes her your sister-in-law." Carol grins. "Lucky you."

"Yep. A fair trade for having Steve as your brother-in-law." He grins.

Steve chuckles. "I'm the best brother-in-law."

"What do you think, doll? Is this punk the best brother-in-law?"

"I don't know, Loki's pretty good." She grins.

Matt can't help but listen to see if Carol's words have an effect on Jess.

But Jess knows she's joking. Or believes it. "He. She does seem mellower than usual. Being female is clearly good for her."

Carol chuckles. "If you say so. I'm sort of thinking I should be flying her way already, for when her text does come."

"She's stronger than Enchantress." Steve assures them and himself. "With Thor, it should be nothing."

"Still doesn't hurt to have back up." Carol points out."You still have contacts, Jess?"

The former spy considers. "I could try MI-5 or MI-13." She pulls out her phone.

"Bet that's a call they rarely get." Bucky says. "Hey we have a situation concerning two Asgardians and one sorcerer. Think you can help out?"

Jess flips him a bird as she calls in. After a quick conversation, she nods and hangs up. "MI-13 will keep half an eye on them. Aliens are sort of their thing."

Matt tilts his head. "My 12-year-old self would have been so excited by that."

"Aliens? Or MI-13?" Jess looks at him.

"Or the hot former spy girlfriend that deals with both in a phone call?" Carol adds.

He laughs. "Well MI-13 would have meant nothing to me. But everything else would have been thrilling."

Steve chuckles. "Pretty sure 12-year-old me was dealing with heart murmurs. And I think that was one of the times I had pneumonia."

Bucky nods. "Well I would not have believed that my best friend would be with me, my wife who can fly, and my twin daughters."

"I was working random construction projects for my dad and playing baseball." Carol winks.

Jess smiles sadly. "I have no concept of twelve."

Bucky shrugs. "Puberty isn't exactly fun. You missed the awkward stage and went straight to gorgeous."

"Aww, thanks. I think." Jess loves getting called that. But she can't make it too easy.

Steve's trying to focus on them, but it's clear he's worried.

His best friend kicks his leg lightly. "Hey, you can stay here tonight if you want."

Steve looks at him. "Maybe. Tony still needs me, too."

"Well whatever you want. You know you're welcome."

"Thanks."

Carol moves to start putting the twins to bed, silently gesturing to Bucky to stay with Steve. Then she gets an idea. "Buck could always go with you to the tower."

He looks at her. "But you'd be here by yourself. Unless Jess can stay with you?"

"Of course I can." Jess nods.

"I'm alright by myself." Carol smiles. "It's your turn if there's a mission, anyway."

"We'll let Jess decide. Whatever she wants to do." Bucky says.

Jess glances at Matt, a hand on his knee. "Whatever you need."

"I can take an Uber home if that helps. Or Bucky and Steve can drop me off." It's not like he thought they were spending the night with each other.

She smiles. "I can drop you off and come back, too." Part of her had sort of hoped, even if it was just a chaste night. But she knows better.

"Whatever is easiest for everyone." Matt says.

"I'd like to." Jess assures him.

Steve lowers his head. "Sorry to have ruined everyone's night."

Matt gives a small smile. "I'd say that distinction falls to whoever took Thor's girlfriend."

"Well, Amora's a character." Steve chuckles. "But Lo' can usually handle her."

"She once had dinosaurs fly out of the movie screen at us." Bucky remembers fondly. "That was actually kinda fun."

"Any chance to punch something." Carol cozies on the couch now that the twins are in their cribs.

"Sounds interesting. Was anyone hurt?" Matt asks.

Steve furrows his brow as he recalls. "Nothing serious, I don't think. Just a few scrapes and bruises as the crowd left."

"I punched a dinosaur once." Jess teases and points at Bucky.

He makes a face. "Jess just pointed at me."

"Do I want to know why?" Matt asks.

"Would you believe because I was stupid enough to tell her to?"

"It was a rough night." Jess admits. "So I listened. I hurt a lot of people that day."

"Don't go there." Carol wraps her arms around Jess.

Matt takes Jess' hand. "You got through it. That's all that matters."

She squeezes his fingers. "Barely."

"But you did. And I know I'm not the only one who's proud of you." Matt tells her. "Even if you did make me want to never see you again a few times."

"I guess my acting isn't so good anymore, that I didn't scare you off." But there's gratitude in her voice.

"You're so dumb, Jess." Carol chuckles, pressing against her.

That presses Jess against Matt. He doesn't mind though.

Jess is in a very happy sandwich. "I guess I lucked in."

Steve checks his phone again, looking up. "You did surround yourself with some of the best people I know."

Bucky studies his friend. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll call when she's calmed Thor down."

Steve nods. "Or text, at least. I just get nervous."

"He knows that. _She_ knows that." Bucky corrects himself.

Steve nods again.

"I'm sorry." Matt says. "I don't mean to rush things, but Jess if you don't mind, I'm ready to get home."

"Hmmn. Yeah, sure." She wriggles out of her comfy spot and offers her arm. "I'll be back shortly and you all can let me know what's happening."

"Goodnight, everyone. Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Goodnight, Matt." Carol's eyes flicker to Jess.

Steve tries to stop worrying a moment. "It was good to see you outside of work."

Bucky stands and shakes Matt's hand. "We'll try to do this more often."

Jess leads Matt out, but the door has barely closed behind them when she's pressed against him in a slow kiss. After the surprise has worn off, he kisses back warmly.

She pulls away in a series of smaller kisses. "Sorry, I'm just. I am grateful for you, this chance."

"If anyone deserves a second chance it's you." He touches her cheek. "Tonight seemed to go well."

"I had a moment, but yes." She nuzzles against his hand. "Did you actually enjoy yourself?"

"I did."

"Good. I know it's not your usual crowd." She guides his free hand to her side, under her jacket and between layers of silk. "Don't care for crowds, myself."

"This wasn't exactly a crowd." He notes. "And I don't think I've ever heard Loki being so careful."

Jess shrugs. "Loki's always a crowd. But you're right. I'm sure it was for the babies."

The corners of his mouth move down a little. "I should get home."

"Unfortunately. I think we might need another date tomorrow, though. Just us." She quietly studies his face. "I could use some extra cuddling."

His brow furrows slightly. "I need to prepare for a case. Maybe if you came by earlier."

"I don't want to impose." Her hand moves over his chest.

"It's not. Come over for lunch. We can cuddle after."

"Alright." She smiles. "But I suppose I need to get you home first."

"That you do." He kisses her cheek.

She takes his arm to walk him to her car. Part of her just doesn't want to let him go.

Inside, Steve finally gets a text from Loki. 'Amora does have Jane. Thor agrees not to murder her. Will contact you again when I have more news. Love you.'

He gives a loud sigh of relief. 'Take care. <3 Jess asked MI-13 to be on stand by. Should I prep Avengers?'

'No. Don''t want to inflate Amora's ego any more than it is.'

'Right. I miss you. I love you.' "She's good." Steve informs Bucky and Carol.

"Good." Bucky says. "I should pack a bag."

"No." Steve shakes his head. "Stay with your family. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Steve nods. "Yeah. I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Okay." Bucky hugs him.

Steve squeezes him tight. "Let your Jess go home, let Carol rest easy. I'll keep Tony some company, it'll be good."

"Thanks for coming." He walks Steve out. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Steve smiles at him.

Carol sends a text to Jess letting her know she won't have to return. Then her eyes focus on her husband.

Bucky hugs her. "Everyone together and no punches thrown. I'd call that a success."

She holds him close. "I knew it could happen."

"For a while, I thought we might have a diva-off between Loki and Jess."

Carol giggles. "It wasn't that bad."

He grins. "I know. I'm surprised both were so well behaved."

"Jess seemed a bit preoccupied." Carol shrugs. "Probably just tired, she's getting to that stage."

"Or maybe it's Matt's influence?"

"Maybe." She slides a hand down his arm to take his fingers.

"Bed?"

She nods, keeping his hand in hold. "Do they seem happy to you? I just... They don't seem to smile much."

"Well it was a strange situation."

"I guess." She's thinking how they were at the same length of time, the intimate touches and the quiet conversation even in a group.

"Stop overthinking it." He tells her.

She pouts. "I can't help it. Jess is still fragile."

"Then maybe she shouldn't be seeing anyone."

"You try convincing her of that." Carol curls into his chest.

"I would, but she'd just punch me again." He teases, leading her to the bedroom.

Carol nips at his jaw. "Exactly."

He picks her up suddenly and carries her the rest of the way.

She laughs. "So manly, Buck. What next?"

"Flossing." He says in a sultry voice.

"Sexy." Carol grins. "Planning to use my pubic hair?"

"Eww. No." He sets her down by the bed.

She pokes him. "You know what I really mean." Her arms go around his shoulders.

His go around her waist. "You mean you want a mustache ride?"

"More of a stubble ride in your case." She leans in to kiss him.

It's slow, sensual. He starts to undress her in the middle of it.

"Mmn. Am I. A terrible person." She's tugging at his shirt between kisses. "If I'm hoping. Jess gets a little?"

"Gets a little what?" He pulls his shirt off for her and tosses it on the ground.

"Whisker." She unbuttons his pants.

"Depends." His hands slide up her arms. "Am I a terrible person for hoping he holds out on her as long as possible?"

"Might be better for them. She just seems sad." His pants slide down and she presses her body against his.

"Sex isn't gonna fix that." He steps out of his pants. "It may alleviate it for a bit, but it won't make it go away."

"You're right. But I'm starting to think love is a thing she can't accept." She pushes him on to the bed, kissing up the side of his leg.

"Maybe she can work on taking a compliment and work her way up."

Carol's hands move up his thighs. "I can take a compliment."

"Can you? Let's see." He caresses her jaw and locks eyes with her. "You are an amazing woman."

"I know. I'm the best." She kisses him gently. "Had to be to get my dream guy."

He sighs. "Must be a sister thing."

"What? Oh, I know what you wanted. Thank you, Mr Danvers." She teases gently.

"Well that is the polite and humble thing to say."

"I still mean the first one, though. I worked hard to be the best because I wanted the best." She pulls him closer.

"Yeah well I want our girls to be polite." He tells her almost as a warning.

"You know they will." She assures him. "Though they might enjoy teasing their someday boy or girlfriend too."

"Yeah well I don't think Jess knows Steve and Loki well enough to pull that shit." He frowns. "Or maybe she still rubs me the wrong way." He sits up, the mood now gone for him.

Carol's brow furrows. "She didn't exactly have good parents to teach her politeness. Loki was raised to have princely manners and she's as bad if not worse. Do not blame anything on Jess."

"Sorry." He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Carol slams a few drawers before finally changing into pyjamas. She goes to stand by the window, looking at the sky to calm her.

Bucky comes back out after brushing his teeth. "Do you need to fly?"

"Thinking about it."

"Go ahead. I'll be here when you're done." His voice is soft. "I'll always be here."

She turns to him with a frown. "You don't have to like her, just stop throwing everything at her feet."

His jaw clamps together. "What am I throwing at her feet?"

Carol's quiet as she turns back to the window, arms crossed. "If there's an argument, it's her. If anyone's rude, Jess started it. If something goes wrong, it's because Jess was there."

"Well if the shoe fits."

"Your best friend gets to fuck up all our lives because of his repressed sexual desires and no one blinks." She turns on him, anger flaring. "Jess can't even put up a mask of bravado in a situation where she feels defensive. I'm starting to understand why she jumped that bridge."

Bucky's defensiveness turns to answer. "I'm sorry? How did Steve fuck up our lives? Because I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"God. If I attacked him _half_ as much as you attack Jess, you wouldn't be here anyway." She violently forces the window open and starts to climb out.

Bucky just stands there naked, angry, and hurt. The cold air makes him shiver.

Carol flies off. She needs to cool down before she says something they'll both truly regret.

When she finally returns, it's the twins' room she goes to. Her bare feet are silent on the floor as she checks her girls. Becky is asleep, but Lina yawns and reaches up the second her blue eyes focus on mommy. Carol picks her up and cradles her to her chest as they settle in the rocking chair. "No worries, Lina-bean. Momma's here and she loves you very much."

Bucky can hear her on the baby monitor. He's been writing or at least trying to. Mainly he's been stewing.

"At least I have you two..." Carol rocks quietly, kissing Lina's little fingers.

That just makes him angrier. He shuts the laptop closed with a snap and goes to the kitchen for a beer. He doesn't need to hear that shit.

Carol's hurting and she doesn't know how to express it. Not for the first time, she questions the sanity of all she's chosen and done. But the sweet little girl in her arms is something she'd never give up. After another kiss to her head, she puts Lina down and decides to grab a coffee.

Bucky is sitting at the dining table in the dark. He's looking out the window and fights the memories of war that threaten him.

She walks over, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You really don't think I'm here for you?"

"I never said that." She kisses his head.

He throws her words back in her face. "At least I have you two?"

"My two little mini Bucky's." She wraps her arms around his shoulders. "My reminders of how much you love me."

"I do." His voice is flat. He takes another swig of beer

She sighs, resting against him. "I'm sorry I said bad things about Steve. I know he saved you."

"You didn't say bad things. You said I wouldn't be here if you did." He shakes his head. "I'm trying to like Jess. Just like I'm trying to like Loki. But at least it feels like Loki is trying, too, most of the time."

"I don't need you to like her." Her hands move over his shoulders and back.

"Then what? Just keep my mouth shut?" He presses.

Her jaw firms. "I do for Steve."

He looks at her. "Well don't. Tell me what's so terrible about Steve. Please. I'm dying with curiosity."

"He's selfish, has a dangerous need to be right to the expense of others, and he's sexually perverse." She crosses her arms.

"Sexual perverse. Why? Because he likes men?"

"Because he likes four ways." She looks at him, eyebrows high.

"And you don't?" He looks more concerned than angry.

"No! You know that. But you were so damned concerned about Steve..." There's tears in her eyes. "So I shut my stupid mouth. Just like you want Jess to do."

"I never said I wanted Jess to shut her mouth!" That sets the girls crying. He stomps towards the nursery. "And if you didn't want to join in the foursome you should have said something. We stopped as soon as you said you didn't want to anymore, didn't we."

Her voice is soft but getting louder. "I told you the day you asked for it. I told you I'd only do it if you thought it would help. It was a stupid idea because he still wants you and the day will come when he calls and you'll go running. Because you're always here for me unless Steve. Wants. You."

He turns, his head inches from her face. "You're the one who suggested I go with him tonight."

"Because I'm stupid enough to love you and try to anticipate your needs."

Tears erupt in his eyes. "So now you have to be stupid to love me?" He continues to the nursery.

"Ugh. Bucky." She hurries after him, pushing him against the doorframe. "We're both angry and tired and hurting, saying and taking things the worst way. You know you're the only one I want to share this messed up existence with. Even if you leave me for Steve, even if you hate all my friends. I love you."

"I'd never leave you for Steve." He swears. "And I don't hate all of your friends."

"Shut up." She kisses him.

He kisses back even as the girls continue to cry. He holds her head as he tries to pour all of his love into her.

"You're an asshole. And a jerk." She tells him between kisses. "But I swear. To God. I will kick your ass if you ever change."

"And I promise not to talk about Jess anymore." He kisses her. "We need to get the girls."

"Just not so harshly?" She takes one last kiss before finally peeling away to claim a daughter.

He takes the other. Holding her against his chest, he bounces her softly to calm her down.

It doesn't take too long. The girls had been scared by their noise. Carol kisses each small head and apologizes. "Momma and daddy didn't mean to scare you."

Bucky twines his fingers with Carol's. He leads her to the bedroom. Then he pulls her close. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She leans against his chest. "I've just been so stressed and worried over her and then you... Then you..."

He holds her tight. He says nothing, knowing anything he says will just make it worse.

"I'm sorry." She repeats as she clings to him. "It's just stress."

"Yeah. We should sleep."

"I'm not moving."

"You can't sleep upright." Actually he isn't sure about that. "I can't sleep upright." He lets her go.

She pouts at him. "But I want all the Bucky. Like." She motions, hugging herself.

He kisses her. "Do you mind if I move you?"

"No, I don't mind." She smiles.

He picks her up gently and lays her on the bed. "Deja vu."

Carol chuckles. "We'll do it right this time."

"Yeah." He climbs into bed beside her and wraps her in his arms.

"I'm still worried." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He closes his eyes.

"And I will break Steve to tiny little pieces if he ever thinks he can permanently take you from me." She nuzzles closer.

"That's not something he'd do."

"Better not."

He can feel anger beginning to bubble up again. He breathes through it. It a stupid thing to fight about, and he refuses to do it.

"I can't lose you." It's a small voice, but it's so heavy with fear and pain that it could drown a whale.

"You won't." He promises. "It's gonna take more than a shouting match to get rid of me."

She pulls closer. "I'm losing her."

"So take her out. Give her some sister time."

"She's doing that spy thing. Becoming what her target wants her to be." Her fingers draw on his belly.

"Do you want me to talk to Matt?" He offers.

"Do you think it will help?" It's a level of vulnerability she shows only to him. Almost child-like in both fear and trust.

"I don't know. Maybe." He strokes her back. "He'd at least be able to call her on it."

She nods slowly then kisses his shoulder. "I love you."

"Can I ask you something?" He almost hates to ask. "How do you know she's doing the spy thing?"

"I'm... Guessing." She frowns. "It's subtle unless you're the target."

He closes his eyes to not roll his eyes. "Okay what makes you think it's happening?"

"She's recovered awfully quickly." Carol bites her lip. "You don't find it a little weird that all her insecurities seem gone and she's in full-on power mode?"

"Her insecurities aren't gone. She tensed up a few times when Pietro was mentioned." He reminds her. "And I'm not sure that bathroom trip was about morning sickness."

"I'm over thinking this?"

"I think she was trying to keep it together for you to be honest."

Carol looks up at his face. "For me?"

"For her, too." He figures. "You can't be the best and break apart in front of everyone."

Carol considers that. "Can't lose face in front of the enemy."

"Exactly." He pets her hair. "Which still includes me probably."

"No. I thought she gave you a nick name?" She rubs her cheek against his neck.

"Oh I'm sure she's given me lots." His tone makes it clear he thinks they are all derogatory.

Carol sighs. "That's not what I mean."

"I know. It's getting better. We're finding neutral ground."

"Was that so hard to admit?" She pouts.

"Excruciating." He teases.

She huffs. "Go to sleep, Barnes. I'll take twin watch."

"I love you, doll. I always will."

"Love you, too."


	193. Battle at the Gherkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Matt decompress. Steve and Tony try at friendly. There's a battle of gods in Britain.

Matt hears Jess' phone buzz when she gets the text from Carol. "Everything okay?"

Jess checks her phone quickly at the next light. "Looks like they don't need me to go back."

"That's good. Means you can get those cuddles tonight if you want."

"Oh? I figured you'd want to go out." She glances over. She would love those cuddles.

"I was going to, but it can wait." He tells her.

They pull up by his place. "You don't have to."

"Come up." He opens the car door. "I want to analyze the night. Lawyer." He explains.

"Okay." She takes a breath and gets out, moving to take his arm almost automatically.

On the way up, Matt gets his own text message. This one is from Foggy. He has the phone read it. "Is it over? Did you survive?"

"Text Foggy Nelson. Yes and yes. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Send."

"You should've just sent the skull emoji." Jess is feeling calmer and calmer the longer they're alone.

"It wasn't that bad." He squeezes her arm. "Of course I didn't have to watch them get cutesy. So maybe my perception is a little off."

She shakes her head. "You're better off."

"I figured." He leans over and whispers in her ear. "I could feel you tense whenever you thought it was too much."

"I suppose you could." She looks down. "It wasn't as bad as it could've been. I was just waiting and waiting for Loki to attack me on something all night."

He considers that as he unlocks the door. "Makes me wonder if she was waiting for the same from you."

"She can go fuck herself. Not the fun way."

His brow furrows as he turns to her. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. Okay? And if you just want to expect the worst from me, too, I'll go home." She's tired and clearly exasperated.

"What I expect is for us to go inside and for you to tell me what it is about Loki that you hate so much?"

"I don't hate her." Jess sulks as she heads in, just dropping her bag and coat next to the door. "She annoys and frustrates me. Like an over eager puppy."

"As opposed to you who pretends not to give a shit about anything." He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, thank you." She leans into the cushions. "If I don't keep my cool, bad things can happen."

He sits next to her and gently pulls her against him. "Did you want to blow up tonight?"

She curls into him. "A little. It's the way she looks at me. Like I ate her cat or something. Just in case I didn't already feel like vomiting any time they said his name."

He quietly asks, "You mean Pietro?"

She nods, then remembers. "Yeah."

"They practically adopted him. And you _are_ having his child." He points out. "It's only normal for him to come up."

"I never should have told anyone. And I never should have kept it."

"But you did. Now you have to live with it." He gives her a little squeeze.

"I couldn't do it." She admits quietly.

"You are doing it."

"No, kill it, I mean." She takes his hand. "I can't hurt her."

"So it's a girl?"

"I'll find out this week." Her hand goes over her belly.

He smiles. "So you want it to be a girl."

"I think so." Her fingers move idly. "Girls are stronger."

"Is that so." There's a gentle laugh in his voice.

She nods. "I believe it was Ginger Rogers who said, 'I do everything he does, only backwards and in high heels.' It's pretty accurate of life."

He considers it. "Sounds more like it says life is harder for women and not necessarily that women are stronger."

"But she always kept up." Jess counters.

"I wouldn't know."

"Unfortunate. It's amazing to see Fred Astaire dance. The soundtracks they use never actually keep up with his feet." She rubs Matt's arm.

They've meandered off topic. "So did you ask Pietro to make the decision hoping he would tell you to keep it?"

"I. Maybe." She bites her lip at being caught.

"And if he had told you not to keep it?" He wonders.

"I don't know. I was sure of his answer before I called." She looks down at her hand on her stomach. "I couldn't keep her, but I would worry for an unknowing family to get a child with abilities."

"You're lucky he agreed then."

"Again, I was sure he would."

"How? How did you know?"

"Because the dear, sweet, malleable boy has a weakness for family." She shrugs. "It compromises his ability to be practical."

There's a pause. "Spoken like a true manipulator. I'd hate to hear your assessment of me."

"Oy." She frowns. "I only used it from necessity."

"Still. It sounds cold when you say it that way." He rubs her arm.

"Because you've never had to be cold in order to accomplish something good?" She lowers her head, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I have."

She shakes her head with a soft grunt. She feels it stands for itself.

"Well you got what you wanted." He notes. "I suppose that's what matters."

"No." She looks at him, slightly cross. "A child gets a chance at a decent life filled with love. _That's_ what matters."

He holds his hands up in surrender. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm not that selfish." Her voice is soft again, almost uncertain.

"Putting all of the responsibility onto Pietro? Some people would call that selfish. Not me." He adds for clarification.

"This child needs a safe and steady environment. I'm not emotionally capable of that. I'm doing what I can." She rubs her forehead. "Right?"

"I can't answer that."

Jess sighs and pulls her legs up onto the couch, curling them to the side.

"You're doing what you believe is right. That's all any of us can do." He tells her. He holds her leg.

She nods slowly. "It's hard. I question myself all the time."

"That's because you're human." He gives her a little squeeze.

"It's bloody miserable." It's almost a joke.

"It certainly can be." He realizes he's being a bad host. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"You did already ask." She rubs his knee and teases. "You getting all nervous about having a girl in your room that you forgot?"

"Guess I have too many other things on my mind."

Jess moves to stroke his cheek. "Anything I can help with? At all? Even if it's just hugs and kisses to remind you you're not alone."

He strokes her calf, feeling the soft material of her pants. "Kingpin is starting to dig his fingers back into Hell's Kitchen."

"I thought he was locked up?" Her voice is concerned as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Is this one of those cases of the legal system failing because someone threw money at it?"

"It's amazing what someone can do from prison." He almost sounds far away.

Jess frowns. "Is he the type who's influenced by a pretty face?"

"He's devoted to his fiancé." He explains.

"So then it's a matter of finding and picking out the key movers. Some will need bribing and some breaking." She tilts her head. "You don't even need the red pyjamas for that."

He raises an eyebrow. "They aren't pajamas. And I don't want Foggy or Karen involved if I can help it."

"You wear them at night." She gives him a squeeze. "We'll keep them safe, don't you worry. I've got your six, as Carol likes to say."

"I'd prefer you not be involved either, at least not until after the baby arrives." There's a hint of concern in his voice.

"Only if you absolutely need me." She promises. They both know she couldn't stay out completely.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You know how I like to be held." She leans in for a soft kiss.

He smiles and kisses back just as softly. A taste just isn't enough, she pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, her tongue teasing at his lip. His mouth opens almost reluctantly.

She pulls away gently. "Sorry."

"Don't be." His fingertips stroke her cheek. He kisses her again.

She's happy to return it, though cautious. She hasn't quite figured out his response to physical affection. He seems mostly to be reluctant, but every so often she gets lucky. She can't decide if he is holding back in restraint or because he doesn't want her.

Mostly he's cautious. She has a Natasha Romanoff vibe lately that's been putting him on edge. It's as though she were studying him.

Pulling away again, she rests her head against his shoulder. Her hand moves over his chest. "You're a strange man but I like you."

"Thank you." He leans his head against hers.

"You know I'm here for you, don't you?" Her hand slowly moves down to rest on his stomach.

"I do. And I'm here for you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I've noticed." She smiles.

“Good.”

"Well, I was a spy." She teases.

"I know." He takes a breath, his chest rising and falling gently.

She listens for a little before quietly reminding him he can kick her out whenever. "I know your city is your true love."

"Someone has to look out for the people here." It's neither a denial nor an admission.

"I know." Her hand slides further down, stroking his thigh. "You're not the only one out there."

"It feels like I am."

She nods slowly. "A lot of misguided people. But how often have we both been out without our paths crossing once?"

"Manhattan is big. I stay in Hell's Kitchen. I'm not sure where you've gone or how often."

"A little of everything. Depends on my other jobs, too." She admits.

"You have a broader focus." He continues stroking her leg.

"Well." She casually moves his hand up a bit. "I do have to pay the bills."

"Believe it or not, so do I."

"Easier with Captain America retainer, I guess." She teases him gently.

"Much." He smiles. "Makes it easier to deny clients we don't like."

"Admittedly I still have a lot of secret agent money, so it let's me space out the jobs right now." She leans. "May I kiss you again?"

"Please."

She chuckles as their lips meet. He kisses her, taking her bottom lip between his. As the kiss continues, she slowly moves from his side to his lap. "Such a very nice boy."

His arms wrap around her. "For the record, that isn't a turn on for me."

"Apologies. And you don't like pet names, yeah?" She strokes his neck.

"Depends on the name."

She chuckles. "You just tell me if I say something horrid."

"You know I will."

"Good." She nuzzles his cheek. "I've a lot of bad habits that need breaking."

He moves his head so his mouth is closer to hers. "You do have redeeming qualities you know."

"Though they may be few and far between."

His nose rubs against hers. "No fewer or farther than mine."

"Plus I'm hot." She teases. "So that makes up a lot."

"At least to those who can see."

"Surely there are superficial things you find attractive?" She's rather curious now.

He smiles. "I like the sound of your voice."

"It's the accent, isn't it?"

"And the timbre." He tells her. "There's a warmth to it."

He's actually flustered her, though she'd never admit it. "I'll have to remember to call you at work sometime simply to say naughty things."

"Or you could call simply to say hello." He suggests gently.

"Where's the fun in that?" She teases with a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Is fun very important to you?"

"It's not essential, but I believe Willy Wonka once said 'a little nonsense now and then is cherished by the wisest men'." It had been one of the first movies Carol had ever shown her.

He pulls away a little. "How much of the real you have you shown me?"

She tilts her head. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Spies are good at distraction and becoming someone else, hiding who they really are." He lets his words sink in. "So I'm asking you, how much of the real you have you let me see?"

Her fingers move up his arms as she considers it. "More than most. Most often when we're alone. Though you have to appreciate the spy is part of who I am as much as anything I've been."

"I do." He assures her.

"Why? Have I said something stupid again?" She furrows her brow.

"No. But I noticed you like to try to shock people, and I felt like that's what you were doing to me."

"You don't think I might find the image of your cheeks flushed, kissable lips parted just so, and brow damp with sweat attractive?" Her lips move to his ear. "Shouldn't I enjoy whispering to you all the things I wish to do?"

His eyebrow rises. "While I'm at work? You wouldn't be able to see any of those things."

"But it would leave you aroused and frustrated and desperate for me. I love to tease and be teased. I love that element of naughty, of taboo. It was something I gave up in the security of short term lovers." She tugs at his ear with her teeth.

He takes it all in slowly. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Jess sighs poutily. "Let me guess, you barely ever do anything but missionary?" She thinks back to their own couplings, which really had been a lot of her laying back and letting him go.

"So because I don't want to be teased at work I must be a boring sexual partner? Makes me wonder why you kept coming back."

"That's not..." Her brow furrows. "You just meant specifically at work."

"You thought I meant always."

"I did. I was confused and disappointed." She strokes his cheek.

He appears to be thinking. "I guess we need to work on communicating."

"I suppose." She kisses him. "I should hate to upset you inadvertently."

Doubts come again to Matt. He wonders how she and Pietro lasted as long as they did.

In his silence, Jess plays around, figuring out how to form Braille letters and spells his name against his arm. "You're always so quiet. It makes me wonder what's going on in that mind of yours."

"I'm usually weighing options."

"That's dangerous." She pulls away from him, walking to the window. She glares at the sign, remembering that night so long ago already where she destroyed it.

"You're upset." He deduces.

Her fingers are on the glass. "It's been a tough night."

"I'm not helping matters."

"Sometimes, I think you're too honest for my own good." Her eyes go back to him. "That night. The night this sign died. I hated you then."

"The night you killed it." He reminds her. "I should have ended it before then."

"Well I wasn't able to kill you." She chides as she pads softly to his fridge and helps herself to a beer.

"All I did was comply with the rules we agreed upon." His lawyer side is definitely coming out.

She takes a swallow. "That night, you did. And I was angry. It was so easy for you, that part. But when I came to you needing a friend. When I was alone and scared and pregnant, just wanting advice and a place to cry? You were a better friend to the waitress."

He goes quiet again, not believing they are at a stage yet where he can be completely candid.

It doesn't escape her notice. "You know, that's the thing that frustrates me most about you. You bottle it all up. How the fuck do we have a relationship when I don't have a clue what you're thinking or feeling? I know I'm far from perfect but at least you have something to work with." It's followed with another long drink.

He takes a breath. "I'm thinking that I knew what the waitress wanted from me. I'm thinking that I hadn't known you that long and didn't know what you wanted or how to be a friend to you. I'm thinking that for all your bravado, you still feel like a victim. And all of your actions stem from that."

She walks back, sitting next to him and placing the beer in his hand. "There's this big gaping hole in the middle of me. Nothing fills it. No food, no wine, no sex no pain, no destruction, not this baby. That's what they gave me. I know how easy it is to look right through me."

"Only it isn't easy, Jess. You stand out." He offers a smile. "And after what you did to the neon sign, can you blame me for being cautious?"

"I wouldn't have forgiven you if I did."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Jess." He admits. "I don't know how to be a boyfriend. You should be with someone who can give you the attention you need."

"What I need?" She leans into him. "Doc Samson often does these visualization exercises with me. He insists each time before we start that I find my safe place. A memory I can go back to, when things get too hard. Know what mine is?"

"You and Carol in your closet?" He guesses.

"No. It was that night, when you denied me everything. I had my head in your lap and your fingers were in my hair? Sure, I was hurt, but I felt real. I was safe, for once, and with someone I knew I could trust even if that was as far as we'd ever go." She looks at him. "That's what I need, Matt, safety and trust. If love wanders in too, I won't complain."

"Safety and trust." He repeats. "I can do that." He takes her hand. "I trust you with my secret. which means I trust you with my friends."

She smiles. "You should be careful with Foggy, he's vulnerable to a pretty face. It took me under ten minutes to get your entire dating history." She kisses his fingers.

There's a half smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Enough of me being a narcissist. What does Matt need?" She brings his hand to her cheek.

"Have I ever told you about my father?"

"Only that he was a boxer and that he's the reason you went into law. I've assumed he's been a large influence." She shifts closer.

"He was." Matt tells her how as a boy he would watch his father's matches on TV then stitch him up when he got home. "I was good at it, too. But he wanted me to become a lawyer. Even after my accident we tried to keep the same routine. Only I'd listen to the match instead of watching it." He tells her about the men who would come with instructions on when his dad should go down. "He was supposed to go down during his last fight. He was paid a lot of money to do so. But he wanted to make me proud." He tears up. "And I wanted the world to feel as proud of him as I did."

She pulls him close, her arms wrapping about his head and shoulders. "The world was proud of him. His world. You."

"He somehow found time to put the money in a trust for me, to pay for my education. Then they killed him." Silent tears roll down his cheeks. "That's why I do what I do."

She holds him close, kissing his head. "An exceptional tribute to the memory of a good man."

"He made me the man I am today." His arms hold her a little tighter.

"I am grateful to him." She kisses his cheek. "For shaping such a rare and wonderful man. Strong, righteous, brilliant, and honest. But still kind and humble."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments. I just wanted you to know." His brow furrows. "But now that I think about it, you probably knew it already."

She smooths his brow. "Well I meant every word. And knowing you had a father that died is not the same as knowing the feelings he generates within you. I could Google you for months but I'd have little more than facts, no truths."

He nods and takes a breath, his body shaking slightly.

"You okay?" Her hands are gentle over his face and neck.

"Yeah. It's just been a long time since I've talked about it." He looks vulnerable in a way she's never seen him before.

She embraces him warmly, with several soft kisses to his face. "It means so much to me that you're finally willing to trust me enough to talk. I was starting to think you never would."

"It's not something that comes easy to me."

"I give you the same promise I gave Foggy." She kisses his head again. "I am your friend first and last. I am here for the emotional closeness. We both know sex means little to me."

He nods. "Friends first."

She rests her head on his. "That's a love I will easily admit to.”

He continues to hold her. It's a comfortable silence at least for him.

She's just as happy, trying to give him some of her strength. She finally breaks the silence with a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles at her.

"You still going to be up for going out?" She touches his cheek. "I can do some extra coverage."

His eyebrows jump up in surprise. "Should you be going out in your condition?"

She pinches his shoulder. "Do not start with me."

"I just want to be sure you're keeping the baby safe."

"Promise."

He considers it. "And you don't mind being seen with me in my red pajamas?" He still sounds a little sore about the comment.

"No." She chuckles. "I'm just saying they're red and you wear them at night. And sexy. But that might not be so obvious."

He smiles. "Do you need to pick up your suit?"

"Unless you had a spare smuggled in that you didn't tell me about." She kisses his nose.

"I did not." He caresses her hand.

"Why don't." She pauses to kiss his mouth. "Why don't you go do your thing, I'll do mine. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe bring you lunch, if you're working."

"Sounds good. We can swap stories."

"Amazing." She still seems reluctant to leave his arms, though.

He chuckles. "What's amazing?"

"Swapping stories, you, this." She shrugs.

He shakes his head then kisses her. "You're a kooky one."

She grins. "Based on what I know of you, I take that as high praise."

"You should."

"You know, you're making it exceedingly hard for me to leave." Her fingers card through his hair.

He bumps his nose against hers. "Am I?"

"Sitting there all cute and kissable." She teases. "Not to mention your rather firm embrace."

"Should I loosen my grip?"

"Do you actually want me to leave?"

He drops his arms, his hands gliding down her sides as he does.

She can't help but pout. "Very well, but I need my goodnight kiss."

He kisses her warmly.

She releases a small content sigh as she pulls away. "You stay safe out there, Mr Devil. I'm too pregnant to be cleaning up your messes."

"I'll ask Claire then." He teases.

"One day, we're going to start a club for all the women who think you are a big boy who really should know how to take care of yourself but can't resist helping you because you are unfairly gorgeous without a shirt." She pauses. "I assume Claire's neither blind nor gay in this statement."

"She's not. But given that we met when I was almost dead, she might disagree that I can take care if myself."

"And when we met, I though you were a boring, self-congratulating asshole. We all make mistakes." She kisses his forehead. "I should go. The world's youngest crime fighter doesn't let me stay out late."

"Stay safe." He walks her to the door.

"Adieu, sweet prince. May flights of angels, etc. Etc. Shakespeare, Shakespeare." She steals one more kiss before heading home.

He laughs. "Yeah yeah." He closes the door and goes to change.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Kiiiyaaaa!!" The training robot falls apart straight down the cut from Betsy's psychic katana. The new facility is quiet between the early hour and the day. She'd been woken up rather early after a disturbing call from her brother back home in England and all traces of sleep had departed.

Maria Hill walks in, guns strapped to her thighs. "You're here early. Normally it's just me."

"Brian called." She pokes the machine in front of her with her toe.

"Everything okay?" She turns suddenly, drawing her gun and shooting another robot.

Betsy turns, more than happy to focus on the physical as she shoulder slams another of the practice drones. "Jessica Drew called in a favour. Or maybe a warning? About Asgardians in the area."

Hill groans on the inside. She twirls and kicks another in the head. It barely moves. She grabs the head and pulls it down. "I assume not the friendly kind. Thor is still in London. Hopefully he can handle it." She rolls to avoid a laser.

"I didn't get details. Classified government secrets and all." One last machine and the program shuts down. "I imagine Captain Rogers should say something this morning."

"Yeah." She looks at the robots and calcite the coast of repairs in her head. "Ugh. I need coffee. Care to join me?"

"Sure. Tony get the recycling for these things figured yet?" She grabs a towel and wipes some sweat before pulling on yoga pants and a sweater.

"Not completely." Maria rubs her temples. She usually gets more time in the gym than this, but it'll have to do. She needs coffee. She leads the way to a small breakroom. It's too early for the cafeteria.

Betsy relishes the warm cup in her fingers. "I can't wait until we start getting the special forces teams in. I could use a fit male or two around here. One that isn't married."

Maria laughs. "You seemed awfully cozy with Sam at the opening."

"He's nice. Funny." She shrugs. "A little military for my tastes."

She nods and shrugs. "I'd suggest Pietro but." She lets the sentence end there.

"But... Are you going to warn me he's glued to his sister? I saw that. He hasn't so much as said hello." She takes a sip.

Maria opens her mouth then closes it. She's not one to gossip. "Something like that. He just got broke up with someone." She leaves it at that.

Betsy nods. "Ah, happens to the best of us. Guess I'll just have to say hi first."

"Or you could date someone who isn't an Avenger." She suggests.

"I didn't say anything about dating." She nudges Maria. "I said I'd say hi."

"Just be careful there." Maria suggests.

Betsy taps her head. "Empathy is not a problem for me."

Maria nods. "So what do you think of the facility? Truth."

"It's... I find it very cold, very sterile. I'm hoping that's due to it being new." She wrinkles her nose.

"Okay. You know you can personalize your room, right?"

"I didn't mean my room."

She swallows the coffee in her mouth. "I know what you meant, but this is a military facility for all intents and purposes."

"Yeah." Betsy shrugs. "It's like the basement of the X mansion. I definitely prefer the living and school sections."

Maria is a problem solver. "Well there's the rec room. How's that?"

"Dead. But I'm used to being surrounded by teenagers." Betsy grins.

Maria sighs. "We could do a happy hour. Invite some of the support staff."

"That might be good." She nods. "Some team building."

"Get Rogue to put it together. That's an intern task, right?" She drinks her coffee.

"Sure."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Someone needs to bring banoffee pie to the cafeteria." Betsy hides her grin behind her mug.

Maria gives her an unamused look. "Well that's less strange than some of Tony's requests."

Betsy shrugs. "Honestly, I'm surprised he sent you out here instead of keeping you in New York."

"He needed someone he could trust to get this place up and running, especially with Cap on honeymoon."

"Fair enough." She chuckles. "I appreciate the female company."

Maria gives a small nod and a smaller smile. It's too bad Betsy is looking for a man. She clears her throat. That's an unprofessional thought, and she pushes it out of her head.

Betsy sets down her cup. "I guess I should go get dressed and start working on more of that mutant-Avenger coalition stuff. And assign Rogue her party planning."

She nods. "Well now that you know my secret workout time, feel free to join me whenever."

"I appreciate that. I usually take tea around six, if you're done working by then." She takes her cup to the sink and washes it quickly before leaving for her room.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Tony glares at Steve when he comes into the lab. "Now what?"

"Why do you always assume I want something?" He holds out one of those over sugared over priced coffees that he hates but Tony seems to love. He had to do something between waiting to hear from Loki and Tony being awake.

There is definite suspicion in the brown eyes, but he takes the coffee. "Thanks." He sniffs it before taking a drink.

Steve leans against a desk crossing his arms. "You sober yet? Cause I'm really missing my friend."

Tony scowls at him. "Your friend moved out of the tower."

"Yeah? Where you living, then?" Steve tilts his head.

"Oh I'm still in my penthouse." He goes back to modifying his hand repulsors.

Steve rolls his eyes. "What? Are you mad I got married? Mad I went away? You could have said something before. I could've shortened the trip or postponed or something."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to California where at least the weather is nice."

"I am worried about it. I thought we were getting better?" Steve frowns. "I mean, you're my work husband. You make the cart, I pull it."

He huffs out a laugh. But it does make Tony look at the Captain. "Everyone has left."

"Yeah, I'm not thrilled either. We open our new location and suddenly half the people we planned to have here decide to go." Steve moves a bit closer. "I will risk Loki's wrath to move out here for a while, if you need me."

"Nah. Like I said, I'm going to California." He puts his tool down and picks up his coffee. "Rhodey is expecting me."

"You going to leave me a long list of things you promise not to work on but probably will?" Steve smiles gently.

Tony raises an cocky eyebrow. "Why? So I can get yet another famous Captain America lecture? I'll skip it thanks."

"Well, I need to give Vision something to do or my adopted twins will corrupt him." Steve winks. "Then again, you might like that."

"Well the man does need the experience." He smiles.

"I won't tell you some of the noises we've heard. It's probably good they have their own place." Steve chuckles.

That gets Tony laughing. "Oh I've heard all about it. I encouraged him to share in the name of scientific discovery."

Steve snorts. "Oh God. Really? I can't even imagine him talking about that."

"I never knew discussing sex could be so un-erotic."

Shaking his head, Steve is starting to redden. "I sort of want to say it serves you right."

"That's something you'd say not me." He takes another drink.

"It occurs to me, you probably know all our sex lives." Steve laughs.

"Except Maria. I'm fairly certain she doesn't have one." He lifts the cup then stops. "Oh and the newbies."

"Well Rogue can't have one. Not yet." Steve raises an eyebrow. "Think you can invent something for that poor girl?"

He shrugs. "I've tried, but biology and genetics isn't really my forte."

"No worries. I'm going to hit up our psychic and magic branches, too." He moves closer to put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Promise me you'll actually do some relaxing?"

He nods. "It'll be easier with the beach and the sun beckoning to me."

"Good. I like to hear that. You need a break." He suddenly pulls Tony into a tight hug.

"Aw, you do care." The smell of alcohol is on his breath.

"If you don't come back sober, you'll find a lot more trainings scheduled for you." Steve grins as he pulls away.

"I fight better with a bit of alcohol." He strokes his beard. "Maybe I'll start a west coast Avengers."

"We need to recruit more if you want to do that. But I'm not opposed."

"I'll scope out the talent while I'm there."

Steve nods. "Before or after you scope out the bikini lines?"

"During. I can multitask."

"Done." Steve holds his hand up for a fist bump.

Tony connects and adds an explosion at the end.

"I'll get Maria back here ASAP. I'm assuming Pepper is going with you?"

He frowns and shrugs. "I rarely even talk to her nowadays."

Steve shakes his head. "I don't believe that. You two are the only couple I'm more sure of than Lo' and me. Is there a way I can help?"

"Make her take a vacation?"

"On it. I'll set Loki on her, if I have to." Steve promises.

"Thanks I think."

Considering the alcohol smell, Steve suspects it won't be that hard.

"Speaking of former gods with large egos, shouldn't you be getting back to him. Or her." He looks at Steve. "Of all the sexcapades, yours has been the most surprising."

"I'm expressing repressed sexuality." Steve makes a face. "And she's with Thor in London."

"Huh. Obviously you didn't spend enough time with my dad." He starts tinkering again. "Did you scare him off already?"

"No, apparently a... Friend from Asgard showed up and Thor wanted help, but not enough to invite me."

"Oh he of the long tresses." He puts on a bad English Shakespearean accent. "Forsooth what friend wouldst require a god to request helpith from the exiled brother?"

Steve shrugs. "Remember Amora?"

He thinks. "JARVIS, refresh my memory."

The AI gives her description as well as a short dossier of her actions on earth.

"Aka Loki's ex who is obsessive over Thor." Steve frowns.

"Gotta love those Asgardians. They know how to keep it operatic." He offers Steve a jet if he wants to fly over.

Steve shakes his head. "They wanted to keep it in the family, it's their problem. I have work to do. Those recruits have been slacking."

Tony salutes. "Go whip 'em into shape, Capsicle."

"You get me more and I'll buy you coffee every morning for a year." Steve nods.

The engineer takes that bet.

"Anything else I need to know? Anything you need from me?" Steve smiles.

"Maria's been running the show in DC. Make her feel appreciated."

"I can do that. Don't suppose you know her favourite dinner?" Steve considers. "Or dessert."

"That's what I have JARVIS for."

"Fair point." Steve chuckles. "You should come see our addition when you come back from vacation. We might be finished decorating by then."

"Invite me and I will. Now get out of here. I'm trying to work."

Steve hits his shoulder. "I just did. Text me when you know you'll be coming through." One more playful punch and Steve lets the inventor work.

Tony frowns then orders the A.I. to play Metallica very loudly.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Pietro! Where have you left the remote this time? Pietro!" Wanda has pulled half the room apart looking for it. Unfortunately electronics are not something she's mastered control of with her powers so she's left vulnerable to the whims of her sometimes chaotic brother.

There's a whoosh. Then he's walking out of the kitchen. "Right here on the counter."

Wanda glares. "It was not before."

"Sure it was." He withers under her stare. "Maybe not this counter. But it was on counter."

"You are lucky I love you." She uses her power to pull it from his hand and turn on the television, flicking through to find the news. "I thought you were planning for early session at facility today?"

"Tomorrow." The television catches his eye. "Is that a giant teddy bear?"

Wanda focuses on the screen. "Maybe they just zoom too close."

The camera pulls back. The teddy bear is in front of Kensington Palace. It's as tall as the gate surrounding it. Suddenly an equally giant black cat pounces on it, causing them both to roll into the park.

"...Pietro?" Wanda backs to her brother, grabbing his hand. "Is this some strange joke. They have American Valentine, yes? Do they play jokes?"

"That is April Fools."

"What is this then? Should we be assembled?" Her brow furrows in concern.

The camera suddenly zooms onto two figures standing near the statue of Queen Victoria. It's two women, both in green, both wearing tiaras. One is blonde. Her tiara is green. The other is brunette. Her tiara is gold with horns curving up out of it.

"Mother?" Pietro isn't sure he's seeing it correctly.

Wanda nods. "That is mother. Where is father? Who is tha-" Her question stops midway as the blonde streak known as Thor flies through the screen in a cascade of static lightning.

A correspondent in England is giving a play-by-play. "The women appear to be arguing. And Thor has just arrived. No doubt he'll put a stop to this."

But Thor just stands there, his hand tightly gripping the handle of his hammer as the women continue to argue.

Wanda's head tilts as she tries to understand. "Why does mother not just use her magic? Surely she should win?"

"Perhaps we should call father?"

Loki flicks her hand, and the blonde woman's mouth is suddenly covered by duct tape.

"But he is not there. Where is father?" Wanda sees the tape and starts to giggle in spite of her worry.

Pietro grabs his phone to call as the blonde woman stamps her feet. Then the pterodactyls come swooping in. Loki looks unamused. She turns to Thor and gestures up. He twirls his hammer before launching himself into the sky. With him gone, Loki narrows her eyes and begins to talk to the other woman, roughly pulling off the tape. "Father, are you watching the news?" 

"No, I'm trying to get back to DC." Pietro is lucky to have caught him at a gas station. "I take it your mother has made her appearance finally?"

"Yes. She looks very queenly. Do you know the blonde woman she is with?"

Loki grabs her by the neck.

"If it's not Thor, it's Amora. We don't like her much."

"Thor is still a man. Amora?" He repeats the name for his sister's benefit then remembers he can put the phone on speaker.

Wanda covers her mouth. 'Mother, you are good. Remember.' She reaches out to Loki with her mind, though she knows she's never attempted such distance.

"Asgardian sorcerer. Seems to believe she's destined to marry Thor." Steve pauses. "Is Loki okay? She hasn't called."

There's a look of triumph on Amora's face just before Loki lets go.

"Mother!" Wanda's hands are glowing with her desire to help.

"I cannot run across the ocean if I carry you." Pietro says.

"What's going on?" Steve sounds frustrated over the phone.

They try to describe the scene but find it hard. And in the middle of it, the two women disappear. So do the flying dinosaurs. It leaves Thor visibly frustrated if the crack of thunder and the flash of lightning is any indication.

"Goddamnit, I'm going to strangle her. I'll call back." Steve hangs up and tries to get Loki.

It goes straight to voicemail.

"Fuck." He nearly throws the phone but takes time to breathe before calling the twins back.

"Father?" Pietro answers.

"Has anything else happened?"

"No. Thor flew away. That is all."

Steve curses again. "I'm about an hour out. Let me know if anything happens. Absolutely anything. Contact Maria, see if she can get Thor or MI-13 on the line."

"Okay." The twins look at each other before the call is made.

Meanwhile there is a lot of speculation on the news as to who those two women were and what they want.

Wanda puts the TV on mute as she paces. She keeps trying to contact Loki, with occasional reaches to Pietro or Vision for comfort, with her mind.

Pietro talks to Maria Hill and gives her Steve's requests. She promises to reach out to both Thor and MI-13.

Putting out so much energy, Wanda begins to feel faint and collapses to her hands and knees.

"Wanda!" Pietro is next to her, his body around her. In the next moment, she is on the couch. "Rest. No more magic."

"I am fine but I cannot reach her." She grips his hand.

"Of course not. She is too far." He looks annoyed. "Stay. I will get you water."

"I am fine." She repeats.

"I heard you first time. I am still getting you water." He's gone in a whoosh.

She can't help but worry. "We should go. Father with meet at the facility.”

He comes back with water. "Drink. Then I will take you."

She sits up slowly to take the glass.

Another image appears on the TV. It's an aura of green around the tall glass building people call the Gherkin. A helicopter appears to be going in closer. The camera angle switches to the helicopter. "What is that? It looks like a pole. We're verifying now, and the Gherkin should not have a pole there. It looks like there is something attached. It's a woman! That's a woman tied to it." A clap of thunder is heard.

Wanda clutches to her brother. "Is it mother?"

"I do not think so. The clothes are different."

"Good." She pulls him against her. "We should hurry, see if we can help."

He nods. Waiting until they are outside, Pietro picks her up and runs to the Avengers Facility. They get to the command room which seems to be in a state of quiet chaos as Betsy, Maria, Sam and Vision focus on the different news channels as well as their comm link with MI-13.

Maria has the Stark satellite zoom in on the woman's face. "That's Dr. Jane Foster. Someone get Thor on the line. If he uses lightning he could fry her."

"Brian, do you have a line of contact? Why aren't you out there helping already?" Betsy is talking to her (apparently twin) brother at MI-13. He promises they have people on the perimeter to help civilians and one will warn Thor.

Wanda looks around. "What is happening? Can we help?" She's still weak, though and stumbles as she leaves Pietro's hold.

Vision goes to her even as Pietro tries to pull her back. Wanda ends up in her brother's arms though grasping Vision's hand. "Sorry. I am fine."

"Carol's on her way out, but it'll still be a good 20 even at her top speed." Sam reports.

Loki appears on the top of the building. But she seems to be having trouble getting to Jane. She turns around suddenly as a piercing scream fills the air. A huge winged creature fills the air. It looks like gryphon.

"Jesus!" Sam's exclamation sums up the shock and awe in the room.

Meanwhile, Betsy's screen goes blank as her brother switches to an audio only communication. "Captain Britain is finally suiting up. But they're sending him solo."

Loki regally stares down the creature. She smiles. There's a staff in her hand that no one noticed before. She points it at the creature. It blows up as another flies up on her left. She yells something. Then she shrugs. A giant green eagle comes and starts fighting the gryphon.

At this point, Wanda has moved from her brother's arms, to her lover's as she watches the battle. "Where is Thor? Why does he not help?" Though she's very impressed at Loki's technique.

"This is so cool." Pietro says. "We should put this to music."

Wanda raises an eyebrow at him. Betsy chuckles though. "I suppose ride of the Valkyries is too cliché?"

Sam laughs in agreement.

Another gryphon appears on her right very near the helicopter. Loki points her staff at it. A green light shoots out of it and freezes the creature. It drops.

A man dressed like the union jack makes an appearance at the edge of the screen. He seems to be attempting to contact Loki without distracting her from the fight.

"Brian's there." Betsy announces. Her eyes follow her brother on the screen.

There is a small discussion between them. Loki steps aside as though inviting him to try to get to Jane. He's happy to do his part, flying to the woman in distress.

Steve, still in his leathers and helmet in hand, races into the room. "How is she? What's happening?"

Maria gives a quick rundown.

There's a bright flash of light, going through a gryphon as Carol enters the screen in full Captain Marvel mode, helmet and all. It causes the cameras to pulls away from Captain Britain's futile attempts to get past the magical shield holding Jane. Which is good as the satellite is showing a very haughty Loki talking to the man. The eagle disappears as another two gryphons rise up. Loki turns to Jane and starts to work on the barrier.

The man looks displeased then goes to help Carol. They begin a playful banter while fighting off the magical creatures. Steve's looking over the screen, annoyed that they don't focus on Loki more.

Pietro is bouncing up and down wanting to be part of the fight. Wanda's fingers grip tighter to Vision's arms as she watches with a similar desire.

Thor flies through and lands next to Loki. They exchange words. Thor throws his hammer against the barrier but it hits it and falls to the ground uselessly. Loki grabs his shoulders and turns him. She mouths 'Find her'.

The screen widens, focusing on everyone. Steve feels helpless, he rubs his wedding band.

"Brian, Brian." Betsy is trying to get her brother's attention on the comm. "Everyone is here and anxious to help. What do you need out there?"

"They're looking for the person responsible. And the princess is trying to break through the forcefield."

"That princess is Loki and her husband is fretting beside me so no being contrary." She forwards the forcefield dilemma to the team.

Vision asks for readings. He hypothesizes that the correct frequency could disrupt it.

"Can you figure that out?" Steve looks at him, gently pulling Wanda away so he can work.

"I believe so." He glides to a system access point and starts communicating with the satellite.

Steve gets Betsy to pass on the message. "Not too much damage, though, is there?"

"Could be worse. These things tend to disintegrate when they're destroyed."

"Have they found the woman yet?" Wanda asks. "Can she not just make another if they do not?"

Pietro nods. "Loki will be inside then."

"Loki can handle her." Steve is confident.

Loki places her hands on the barrier. It shatters. She strides in and uses magic to get Jane down as the barrier forms around them again.

"Someone get on the satellites and see if we can't find Amora." Steve is at a screen also, using what computer skills he has.

Maria turns to Wanda. "If you were closer could you find her?"

Wanda shakes her head. "I need physical touch for unfamiliar minds."

"I don't." Betsy looks over. "You have an idea?"

Maria calls Loki.

Loki answers the phone. "Have you found her?" That's when Jane shoots a blast of magic at her, throwing her against the barrier. It disappears, and Loki continues to fall.

Luckily, Loki is surrounded by flyers. Carol is just a little bit faster than the others and manages to catch her. "You okay?"

Steve's heart falls with her until he sees her safe in Carol's arms. It's one of the few places he trusts near as much as his own.

"Except my ego, yes." Loki tells Carol. "Maria called me. Are you in touch?"

"I didn't stop by the tower for a comm, bit of a rush. But Captain Britain is connected." She flies them back up towards him.

"Ask him what she wants." She looks at the top of the tower. "Well, shit. Amora is gone."

"Cap?" Carol calls to their associate. "Ask what Maria wants."

He nods. "Bee, I'm supposed to ask what Maria wants."

The message is passed on once more to the commander. "Lor', this is annoying."

"Does that thing have speaker?" Maria asks curtly.

"Uh..." Betsy looks around until she finds it. "Okay, Brian, you're now hooked into the whole command room. Try not to let our noise distract you."

"Yes, mum." He says.

Maria tries not to roll her eyes. "We need your sister over there. Have Loki come get her."

Betsy pulls off her civvies, she never made it to the shower so her uniform is still underneath. Most of the room appreciates the view of her powerful thighs and backside. Pietro particularly smiles at her. Sam and Steve are gentlemen enough to try not to look. Maria allows herself a quick one.

She rolls her shoulders and winks at the room. "We'll be done within the hour."

Loki appears in the room. She sighs and looks around. "Pietro, could you get me some protein?" There's a whoosh. "Now who am I taking?"

Betsy steps forward, but Steve pulls Loki over first to give her a quick kiss. "You've got this."

Betsy rolls her eyes with a smile. "We need to get going, Steve. She'll be back quicker than you blink."

"Actually I need." Before Loki can finish, Pietro comes back with a spoonful of peanut butter. "I suppose that will do." She puts the entire spoon into her mouth.

Steve looks them over. "You'll be okay?"

She gives a half shrug. The spoon comes out of her mouth, but she can't talk just yet. She gives him a sticky kiss then pulls Psylocke against her. Pietro whistles.

Psylocke laughs. "Don't whistle at your mother, young man."

Steve takes the spoon as he wipes at his mouth. "Good luck. We're with you."

Loki nods. Then they are gone. They reappear on top of the Gherkin. Psylocke lowers to maintain a balance. Then she closes her eyes and focuses.

Loki sits and waves Captain Marvel over.

Carol flies over. "What's up?"

"I was hoping for a ride to the ground."

"Sure thing. You need one, Psylocke?" Carol picks Loki up securely.

The psychic remains silent as she stays within her silent world, so Carol just decides to come back for her.

Loki holds onto Carol as they head down. "Thank you. I apparently need to practice more."

Carol shakes her head. "You did just home from vacation." She sets Loki on the ground and heads back up for their psychic friend.

Brian is there looking at his sister.

Betsy looks up. "She's inside. Eighth floor. I can hold her but probably not long."

Brian nods. He flies down to tell Loki. "Eighth floor."

Loki nods and reaches her hand out to him, and he helpfully pulls her up. "Eighth floor." She repeats then disappears.

Carol's taking the long way down, through the building while trying not to do too much damage on her way.

Brian flies back up to help his sister down and then the two of them refocus her search to find Jane.

Loki follows the sounds of Asgardian frustration to where Amora is pushing against a purple cocoon. The former god surrounds it in green magic. "A nice trick, Amora. I'm impressed."

"I'm not." Carol appears in a doorway not far away. "Can we bag her and tag her? I have assignments to mark."

Amora glares at the new woman.

"Not until we have Jane." Loki says.

"Let's at least get her out of the public building." Carol looks around. "Where's your brother?"

"Still looking for her I imagine." Loki slowly walks forward.

Amora smiles. "She's going to die."

"And Thor will never forgive you if she does."

Carol is not impressed. "If anyone dies, I'm putting a hole through you before we lock you up for a very, very long time."

"As if you could."

Loki takes a breath. "Amora, just tell us where she is."

"I should've brought Jess. She likes squeezing information from low lives." Carol's fists are glowing.

Psylocke arrives in the room, with Captain Britain. "She ran back to fetch her bait. The girl is in this building." Ghostly purple energy flows around her.

Loki reaches for her phone then realizes it's in a thousand pieces on a pavement somewhere. That makes her angry. "Where is she?"

Amora leans against the barrier. "Do they know what kind of man you are? Or should I say were? You've gone soft, dear."

"You're just jealous that Loki doesn't need tricks to get a man." Carol's energy flares. "You're no more use than an inflatable doll, fucked once and tossed aside. Loki is a true and valuable person which you will never understand."

Suddenly there's a loud crash and the building shakes. Thor's voice comes down as a wordless roar. Apparently Amora brought a friend.

Amora smiles. "And now you need Midgardians to do your verbal sparring, too? My how you've fallen."

The magic around Amora begins to shrink. The Asgardian pushes back. She begins to panic.

Psylocke and Captain Britain run up several flights of stairs until they encounter Thor fighting a grotesque monster. The beast has two heads, one a lion's and one a goat both breathing fire. It has claws and it's tail is a snake's head.

As Psylocke sees the beast she cries out. "Thor, Thor stop!"

"Nay! This beast is no match for the son of Odin!" He continues to strike it with his hammer.

"That's Jane!" She falls to her knees as she watches them.

Thor drops his hammer. "Jane?" His voice is tiny compared to what it had been.

The monster continues to attack him. Psylocke's brow furrows. "It's some sort of... Spell? I can't break it."

"I'll get the princess." Captain Britain races back down where Carol is tying to talk Loki out of crushing Amora to death. "Jane is the beast!"

"Oh lord!" Carol glares at the sorceress. "Loki, you go do your thing."

A snarl escapes Loki. In a moment, the magical field drops, and Loki punches Amora in the jaw. Then the former god turns to the male Captain. "Show me."

As they run up, Psylocke is doing her best to keep the monster Jane contained and not destroy anything. The sheer size is draining her fairly quickly.

Loki strides up. "You can let her go now."

She eases back, collapsing against her brother.

Hands raised, Loki continues to stride forward. The power is electric. Slowly the monster begins to shrink. She stumbles a bit as she keeps moving forward. Her hands make contact, causing the change to occur more rapidly. Soon Thor runs forward and cradles Jane in his arms. Loki slumps to the ground.

Betsy gets her brother to report back mission complete. "We need. To get our prisoner. Locked up."

"We can hold her at MI-13, but I don't know how long. We're not set up for Asgardian magic." Captain Britain looks over at Thor, the least damaged. "And your friend needs medical help."

Thor is stroking Jane's cheek and muttering her name, asking her to wake up.

Loki moves her head to look at them. "She's alive. She just needs rest. And probably fluids." She breathes. "And I hate you."

Captain Britain calls an ambulance and clean up from MI-13. "An ambulance is on it's way."

Thor looks over. "Thank you." His eyes shift to Loki. "And thank you."

Loki responds by looking up at the ceiling and saying, "You owe me."

Psylocke finally catches her breath. "Can we go home yet? Not that I hate you, Bri." She elbows him.  
He rolls his eyes then heads down to deal with the emergency workers coming in.

"I can't." Loki says. She looks over at Betsy. "I'm sorry. I don't have it in me. Perhaps Carol can take you."

"No worries. We'll go when we can. We can crash at Brian's, worst case." She winks.

"He's a rather strapping specimen. Not as smart as you though."

Betsy chuckles. "Always a good twin and a bad twin, right?"

"Twins? Well that's...special." She lifts up her head. "Where's Carol?"

"I haven't seen her since Amora." Betsy looks toward the stairs.

Loki groans and gets up as best she can. Then she stumbles towards the stairs. Carol is standing guard by Amora, watching in case she might somehow pull anything.

The former god digs down deep and raises herself to full height. She walks in slowly, regally, hiding how tired she feels. "Is she behaving?"

"I wouldn't mind some duct tape for her mouth, but she's not moving." Carol confirms. "What's the plan?"

"MI-13 is taking over. Then we're going home."

"Great. Jess has demanded fish and chips." Carol chuckles.

"More Midgardians?" Amora sneers. "Come with me, Loki. We'll have fun like we used to."

Loki ignores her. "Fish and chips sounds really good."

Carol nods. "We can dump the trash, then have a rest and some lunch. And I'll text Jess to see if she wants any groceries since I'm here before we head back."

She nods and walks slowly around Amora. When she's sure the Asgardian can't see her, she grabs a wall and leans against it.

Carol's eyes barely flicker in recognition, she knows this game. They are more than happy to hand over their prisoner once the authorities show up and Carol collects her two team mates, leading them out and finding a small chippy where they can sit and eat.

Loki drenches everything in malt vinegar. "Feeling any better, Betsy?"

"Recovering." She nods, dipping a fry in mayo. "Something that large takes a lot of energy."

"Yes. Personally I feel like I've been repeatedly hit by Mjolnir."

"I'm just glad I didn't get hit by any magic blasts. I can't absorb those." Carol shakes her head. "I can definitely fly one of you home right away, but I can't safely take both."

"Take Betsy. As soon as I've recovered, I can pop home." She looks up at Carol. "But run interference with Steve for me?"

"You got it. Make sure you don't push too hard, though." Carol smiles gently.

She nods and eats.

Soon enough they're dividing up, Carol and Betsy making sure Loki is safe in Brian's room before they do their little bit of shopping and head back to America.


	194. A Difficult Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission wraps up. Bucky and Carol cuddle. Steve and Loki go out. Maria returns to New York. Matt and Jess try to celebrate Valentine's day.

Maria is on speaker with Thor as everyone else listens. "And you're sure she's okay?"

"Yes. The healers say she is exhausted and needs food, water, and rest." He replies.

Steve nods. "Good. You take care of her, I'll call you tomorrow for updates." He won't truly stop worrying until Loki is in his arms again, but he knows she'll need to rest.

"Of course. Until tomorrow." The call ends.

Pietro looks around. "Well that was exciting."

Steve nods. "You've all done great, and was a good chance for some of you to experience the more organizational side of our missions. Go get some rest, well have a debrief tomorrow once everyone's home."

Everyone files out. Maria, staying behind to coordinate with MI-13, watches them go. "Cap?"

"Yeah?" He looks over, rubbing his neck.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks." He smiles. "I think I'm going to be sending you and Hawk back to New York soon. Don't hate me."

Her head bows as a small smile comes to her lips. "It's probably for the best. I think I'm going soft here."

"I don't believe that's possible." He moves over to give her a tight hug.

She hugs him back. "That's because you're a big softie. Some of us are military-grade badasses."

He grins. "Well, how about I level you a badass-worthy challenge?"

"Lay it on me, Captain."

"I want Spider Woman on the Avengers. She's repeatedly refused her best friend yet she's repeatedly been a great help." Steve lifts an eyebrow. "You've got some history. See what you can do."

"Not good history." Maria reminds him. "But I'll see what I can do. She's already been using our information. I'll try to use that as leverage."

Steve nods. "She seems to be doing a turning over a new leaf thing, too, so maybe that?"

"I'll do my best. But recruitment was always Fury's domain."

"Like I said, it's a challenge. You know I believe in you, though." He puts an hand on her shoulder.

Maria tries her best not to be starstruck, but it's really difficult when it's Captain America. She nods. "I won't let you down, sir."

"I know you won't, Maria." He nods. "Get some food and some rest, there's been too many breakdowns around here lately and I can't lose you."

She laughs. "I'm military, sir. You know we're stronger than that."

He shrugs. "You're still human. Which reminds me, I also want psychologists for our team. One per facility. Think you can hook us up?"

"With complete and thorough background and psychological tests." She promises.

"Thank you. You are god's personal gift to me, I swear." He kisses her cheek chastely.

She smiles. "Watch it, Rogers. I may have to file a sexual harassment claim on you."

He ducks his head with a blush. "Sorry. Tired and grateful. I think I should head home. Let me know when Betsy gets back."

"I will." She looks at him. "Are we going to try to recruit Loki again?"

"She really doesn't seem to want to right now. Plus we're uh." His blush deepens. "We're trying for kids now, so she's going to want time off soon anyway."

"Well that explains the new look. Good luck." She returns to the monitor.

"Thanks." He heads out to his bike.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The day seems impossibly long behind her as Carol snuggles against her husband on their roof. They're staring at the stars, a blanket about their shoulders as they share a bag of novelty printed Valentine hearts.

"Be mine." Bucky reads then holds the candy in front of her lips.

She takes it between her lips before taking one for him. "Love you. Man, really? Did they really need to shorten those words?" She laughs and holds it up.

He takes it, sucking on her fingers before pulling back. He fishes for the next one then reads. "Kiss me."

Carol chuckles and leans in. It's slow and warm but as she leans in for a little more, they over balance and tumble off the roof into a pile of snow. After a moment of shock, they look at each other and start laughing. It becomes uncontrollable, not at all helped by the tiny hearts surrounding them, clearly visible in the snow. They kiss again, still laughing against each other's lips.

"Oops." Carol nips at Bucky's lips. She's not worried about damage. A little squished, but not worried.

"Who knew I could take down the woman who took on half a dozen mythical creatures." He kisses her. "Thor should make you an honorary goddess."

"You already make me one with the way you look at me." Carol smiles.

"Can you blame me?" He grins at her.

She chuckles. "I can but I don't think you mind."

"Shut up." He kiss her to make sure she does.

She smiles up at him, raising her eyebrows. "My ass is getting wet."

"Is it gonna shrivel up?" But he slowly stands and lifts her out of the snow.

"No." She winks. "But I would like out of my wet, cold clothing."

He slings her over his shoulder and pats her ass. "It _is_ wet."

Carol laughs. "I told you. You gonna help me?"

He carries her to the door. "Of course. That's what heroes do." He takes her inside.

Tracy looks up from the Presidential debate. "Thought that racket was you." She goes back to the candidates.

"You are my hero." Her arms wrap his torso.

Bucky closes the door of the bedroom once they are inside. He sets her down on the floor and starts undressing her. Carol moves only enough to help him remove things, as she really would rather keep her arms about his shoulders. "We lost our candy, Buck. How am I supposed to express my true romantic feelings now?"

"Poetry?" He suggests with a teasing smile.

Carol grins and breaks into a Limerick pattern. "There once was a named James Barnes, with talent in ammo and arms...?"

He thinks. "He met a good flier, who took him up higher, and luckily fell for his charms."

She giggles. "Good, I was having trouble deciding what to rhyme with cock."

"Cock huh?" He kisses her between suggestions. "Shock. Balk. Knock. Rock. Hawk."

"Too many." She nips at his lips before giggling again. "He gave me a shock with his big manly cock?"

He laughs. "If you say so, doll."

"Or maybe so sweet and kind that it just blew my mind." She gives him a kiss as she undoes his pants.

"Maybe you're the writer." He teases.

"Just limericks."

His eyes concentrate on her lips as she says it. A corner of his mouth rises. "I think you need a hot bath to warm up."

She smiles, tugging at his shirt. "I think you're a very smart man."

"I have my moments."

She pulls away, heading to their bathroom, but pauses to glance over her shoulder. "Come on, I need you to make the bath hot."

"Yes, ma'am." He jogs in after her and gets the bath ready.

Since he's been so kind to do that, she brushes her teeth and uses the toilet. Once the bath is ready, she pulls him against her and kisses him slowly.

"You're bath is ready, Colonel." He tells her softly.

"Can't be, you're still here." She continues the kiss, guiding his hands down her sides. He pushes down her panties then pulls her roughly against him. She makes a startled noise then relaxes against him, her arms encircling his waist. "Hello Mr Danvers."

"Hello, Mrs. Barnes. Did I startle you?"

"A little. You're so strong." Her fingers trace down his spine.

"Says the woman who can out bench press me." He kisses the corner of her mouth. "You ready to go in?"

"Mmhmmn." She tugs him with her as she steps in and slowly lowers into the water.

He takes off his own underwear then gets in the tub. "Want me across or with."

She tugs him near. "Always close."

He maneuvers to get behind her then wraps his arms around her waist. Kissing her ear, he whispers. "I love you, doll."

Smiling, she nestles against him and places her arms over his. "I know."

Bucky smiles. "Scoundrel."

"You like scoundrels."

"I like nice women." He nuzzles her hair.

Carol turns to kiss his cheek. "You're the best."

"Nah. But I was lucky enough to get the best."

"The real truth is our genes have combined to create the very best people ever." She winks.

"No pressure on them." He kisses her head. 

She shakes her head. "They simply are the best. Period. Even if they never do more than eat, sleep, and smile."

That makes him smile with relief and love. "Yeah." A lot had been expected of him as a kid. It was hard to meet them once the Depression hit.

"You have to work a little harder. You also have to give kisses." She teases.

His response is to pepper her with kisses.

Carol giggles. "Exactly." She lifts one hand back to scratch his head.

He continues to kiss her, but they become longer, warmer.

She sighs, her head resting against his. "You really are the best, Buck. Even without the kisses."

"Must be. I got you, didn't I?" He smiles at her. "My goddess."

"I'm not." She blushes softly. "You shouldn't call me that."

"You're right. You're much cooler." He smiles.

"You are too much." She turns and pulls her legs to hang over the side of the tub so she can pull him into a proper kiss.

"Mmm." His tongue traces the seem of her lips. She's pleased to grant him access. Her hands hold his head in place as she moves against him. He slowly explores her mouth, relishing the taste of her.

Her hands slowly move down. She enjoys the feel of his light chest hair through her fingers, giving a little tug, then her thumb flicks his nipple. His body jerks ever so slightly at the pleasure of it.

Carol chuckles. "We're in the bath but I'm feeling so much dirtier."

"That's because I make you feel naughty."

"Is it naughty to do my marital duty by my husband?" She jokes trying to sound old fashioned.

"Yes. Very naughty."

She blinks innocently. "Really? But I'm just trying to be a good wife."

His hand cups her breast. "And I appreciate that. So if that's not why you feel dirty, what is?"

"Loved." She licks the tip of his nose.

He raises an eyebrow. "Loved?"

"Because whenever I get a little wet, I know there's someone special who'd love to help me out. A very special someone that makes it into something truly special." She looks into his eyes.

"It is special. Every single time." He assures her.

"I agree." She smiles. "Because it's been transformed by our love."

He strokes her nipple. "You're awfully lovey-dovey tonight."

She sighs contentedly. "I guess. Maybe being around our best friends and SOs over the weekend brought it out. Between Steve's sappiness and Jess's... Jessness." She shrugs and presses into his chest.

"Jessness?" He chuckles. "I called Matt today. He said Jess was just uncomfortable with Steve and Loki there the other night."

"Did he? What else did he say?" Her fingers are playing in his chest hair again. She hasn't had a chance to really speak to Jess, yet.

"He said they are friends first and that they spent Sunday afternoon together and that they are taking things slow." Bucky recalls dutifully.

Carol nods. "Last time I spoke to Jess she seemed kind of unsure about them. I think she's just doubting herself again, though."

"She's been through a lot." He corrects himself. "She's going through a lot." He kisses Carol. "Tell me again how that Captain Britain fell flat compared to me."

"You vain jerk." She teases as she sucks on his bottom lip.

"I'll tell you how much stronger and amazing you were compared to him." He offers.

"That's just a given." She chuckles. "But if you see one muscular man in overly tight tactical gear, you've seen them all. He didn't have the sparkling personality you use to charm my pants off."

"But he did have an accent." Bucky notes.

"And?" She lifts an eyebrow. "I like American accents."

"I like you." He kisses her. "So will you be performing your wifely duties here in the tub? Or should we dry off and get in bed."

"Bed's better." She decides and pulls herself out, giving him a great view of her ass.

He wolf whistles at her.

She laughs and tosses his towel at his head. He catches it, but the corner still lands in the water. Carol sticks out her tongue as she dries herself.

He stands and wraps the towel around his hips. Water glistens over his chest and metal arm. "Need help?"

Her eyes move over the glistening muscles. "I definitely need something."

"Name it." He half expects her to say coffee or something goofy.

She walks over and pulls him into a kiss. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. They fall together to the bed, Carol's legs wrapping Bucky's waist as he settles between them. She arches against him wantonly, soft moans escaping her.

The towel comes off easily. Then Bucky can concentrate fully on his wife. His mouth goes to her neck as he rubs his cock against her.

"Oh Bucky, my beautiful Bucky." Her fingers slide up his neck and rake through his hair.

His fingers make sure she's ready before pushing in slowly. He sucks on her skin as he does. Carol gasps in pleasure. Her legs slide against his hips, moving up to encourage him deeper. Reading her body, he goes slow and deep. His kisses are loving with a few playful nips to keep things interesting. It's just what she wants and he's rewarded with moans and cries of his name. One foot rests against his thigh and starts to slowly slide down his leg.

"I love you." He breathes, not caring if she can hear him or not.

She does catch it, and it only makes it better. "Bucky. Bucky!"

That has him moving faster until he can't contain it anymore. He comes with a groan.

Carol tosses her head back, surrendering to their shared pleasure. "I. I love you." It comes between gasps.

His breath is warm against her skin as he pants. He loves the feel of her around him, the smell of her sweat, the taste of her skin. "I'm so glad I agreed to marry you."

"Me too." She smiles, stroking sweaty hair from his forehead.

He smiles at her, grateful for the life she's given him.

She kisses him gently. "Let's just stay like this the rest of our lives."

He chuckles. "I think our perfect children might not be too happy about that."

"You mean we're not the only ones in the universe?"

"Nope." He kisses her neck. "Hard to believe, right?"

"Mmhmmn." She yawns.

Bucky slowly removes himself from her. The he gets her positioned in bed and pulls the covers up to their shoulders.

She cuddles against him. "You could've stayed in."

"It would have been awkward to to get us under the covers."

"Unhuh?"

He yawns and closes his eyes. "Unhuh."

"Goodnight Bucky-bear." She snuggles him.

"Night, doll." Soon after he drifts off to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda reads the instructions again. They seem simple enough, so she's willing to take risk. Her strawberries are drying in a colander in the sink, and she has several bars of dark chocolate broken into a bowl.

Pietro comes in. Nothing unusual since he's in the kitchen at least 10 times a day when he's home. "Need some help?" He asks this as he grabs a strawberry.

"Do not touch." She flicks some magic at him as she carefully melts the chocolate. "If you eat it now, I will not make chocolate ones for you."

He puts it back. "Okay. I have been thinking about cars. What do you think of an SUV?"

She looks over and shrugs. "Would be alright. Just needs wheels."

He looks at her in surprise. "A car should reflect who you are. Am I SUV type or car type. If car am I sedan or hatchback. Economical or sporty. It is very important."

"A car is a mode of transportation." She argues. "It should be safe, comfortable, and of proper size for your lifestyle."

"One could say the same about clothes." He counters.

"You do not live in your car. If you require fancy car for people to like you, you have many problems."

"I am not talking fancy." He says in exasperation. "I cannot afford fancy. I am talking difference between Honda Civic or Toyota 4 Runner or Ford Tundra." He really doesn't understand how she doesn't get it.

She turns to him. "You want the one that will keep your baby safest."

He sighs and leaves the room. "Yes, Wanda."

Shaking her head, she returns to carefully dipping her strawberries. She knows she's not helpful, but she thinks it should be his choice.

Pietro looks at the used car websites and considers calling Steve. But he knows his father is very busy. He puts down the tablet and goes back to the kitchen. "Do you want me out of the house for Valentine's?"

"No. I am making special dinner for the men I love." She looks over at him. "And then I am taking Vision to a movie. Though, if you have date, is okay."

"No. No date. I was going to watch violent movies downstairs."

She smiles. "You sure? I think I saw a card for you in the mail."

Sure enough, there is an envelope with Jess's neat handwriting addressed for him. The card inside was clearly handmade and features a sketch of a robin in a nest. The note inside simply tells him to remain wonderful, though she did sign it 'with love'.

He sighs and shows it to his sister. "I should get her something."

"Why?" Wanda's brow furrows.

"She got me card." He says it as though it makes the reason obvious.

She shrugs. "Call and say thank you. Do not let her think she still has power on you."

He doesn't know what to do. "But it is home made. I could just get her store bought card."

Wanda sighs. "Do what you want. Were you going to do something before? If not, why is this different?"

"You know why. I did not expect a card from her."

"I still say just call her." She brings over a now hardened chocolate strawberry. "Now you must sample for me."

He looks at it. "I don't want any." He regrets the words as soon as they are out of his mouth. He takes the strawberry and looks at it. "It looks very delicious."

"For Valentine dessert. I plan to make Sokovian rabbit stew, potato biscuits, strawberries, and crème caramel. Will this be enough?" She smiles, it's obvious she's trying to distract him from Jess.

"It sounds wonderful." He takes a bite of the strawberry. A chunk of chocolate falls off of it and lands in his palm. "Good." He gives a small smile.

She puts a hand on his face. "Did you see father's new training schedule yet? You work with Vision Monday and Wednesday, Rogue on Tuesday, then with Psylocke Wednesday and Friday."

"Yes. He is back with a vengeance."

"It is good." Wanda smiles. "I have not worked with Psylocke before, but I have her, too. For mind powers."

"That should be interesting. No time with father or mother?" He finishes his strawberry.

"I have mother, too." She nods. "But father is not on regular schedule."

"He is sending Maria back to New York. But you probably already knew that."

Wanda nods. "We need people in both locations. Are you sad? Were you hoping for a date?" She teases.

He refuses to take the bait. "No. But she is good at her job."

"She is. I am glad my uniform is not so tight. Or as baring as Psylocke's." Wanda gestures to suggest the shape.

Pietro smiles at the memory. "Perhaps it is for distraction."

She raises an eyebrow. "Not so good when it distracts your team."

He shrugs. "I wonder how her brother feels about it."

"How would you feel?" She lays out the leftover chocolate to cool and harden.

"Jealous. I would not want people looking at you like that."

Wanda giggles shyly and gives him a hug. "Then you are glad I am not so bold."

He hugs back. "I am."

"And maybe you consider how you look at the men's sisters?" She teases.

He shrugs. "I am only a man."

"A man like that deserves women like Jess." Wanda cautions. "You are better."

Pietro frowns. "I am like most men. And it is not wrong to admire beauty."

"I do not mean to insult. I honestly mean I think you are better." She apologizes quietly.

"Well I'm not. And I'm sorry you think I have such poor taste in women."

She lowers her head. "Maybe I just get jealous."

He deflates. "You shouldn't."

She gives him another hug, her cheek pressing against his chest. "I also worry for you. You are most dear to me."

He holds her loosely. "I will be fine. I just... I need time."

"And to move from the past." She gives him a light kiss. "Maybe you should invite Rogue over for your movies, have anti-valentine together."

He shrugs. "I will text her later."

"Could invite Sam and Psy- Betsy, too." She tries to think who else is single. "Maria, if she hasn't left yet?"

"No. I do not want a party. I only want to watch movies."

"Whoever you like. I am just giving ideas." Wanda tilts her head.

He looks at her. "If I invited them I would feel need to feed them dinner."

Wanda considers. "I could make more, if you wanted."

He shakes his head. He should have known that wouldn't work. "I prefer to be alone."

"Okay." She reaches up to kiss his head. "But you have the option, if you like."

He nods then says again he needs to look at cars before leaving the kitchen. He takes the card with him. She watches after him with mild concern before turning to finish her strawberries. He heads downstairs and calls Jess.

"Hello?" There's a bit of noise in the background as she's busy doing laundry.

"Hello, Jess. It's Pietro. Are you busy?"

"Give me a jiff to get this in the machine and I'm all yours." Once the washer is going she steps out of the noisy room. "Sorry. Hi. Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for the card." He feels stupid now.

"Oh, you got it. Good." She sounds very happy about that.

"I did. Thank you. It was very thoughtful." He clears his throat. "So do you and Matt have plans?"

"Not as yet. Not sure if we will. You doing anything?"

"Nothing special. Watching movies." He replies.

She hums. "That could be nice. Maybe I'll do that. Matt probably has work. That's his whole bloody life, it seems."

"He is not used to having a girlfriend. Maybe you should take him dinner." He plays with the hem of his shirt. "If you want to be very daring, wear a coat with only lingerie beneath." Then he realizes. "Stupid. I forgot Matt would not notice. Sorry."

"That's sweet of you to suggest. We're not really. We don't do that. It's not that sort of relationship." She sighs. She doesn't understand how he always brings these situations up. Part of her is tempted to offer him a picture of just that, but it twists her gut.

"Oh. I see. That is good. It's what you wanted." He believes.

"It's what I..." She trails off, she's tempted to point out she did offer him that same chance, but it seems petty. "I did want someone who was my friend first, yes."

"Then I am happy for you. Truly." It hurts him, but at least she's happy. He just hopes Wanda can't feel his emotions. He should have left the house before doing this. "I will see you at the next doctors appointment, yes?"

"Thursday." She reminds him. Even if Wanda doesn't sense it, Jess does. "Maybe we could do dinner? I miss having you around more."

"That would be nice. My treat this time." He tells her. "We can trade work stories."

Her voice is warm. "That sounds great. You know they'll probably be able to tell the gender this time."

He smiles. "Then we can celebrate that news, whatever it is."

"It'll be good, either way."

"Yes. It will."

"I'm glad that if I have to go through this, it's with a good man like you. This baby is very lucky you're it's da."

"Thank you." He smiles and blushes a little. "I'm sure you're busy. I don't want to keep you."

Jess smiles to herself. "Even if I'm busy, I promise I'll always try to find you time."

"Same with me. You sound good."

"Morning sickness has died down a lot, so that helps. I've had some back pain so that's had me a bit less mobile than I like."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He licks his lips. "Perhaps if you are very nice to me Thursday, I will rub your feet afterwards."

Jess chuckles. "That's completely unnecessary, though very thoughtful of you."

"Well if Matt does not do that for you, let me know and I will. It is my duty as the father." He should have ended the call already. Why can't he just do it?

"Carol does, sometimes." She assures him. "But you know I won't hesitate to complain."

"As well you should. You are doing the hard work after all." He tells himself to say goodbye to her, but he still can't.

"It's my pleasure. Now stop wasting your time on me, I'm sure you've got a thousand better things to worry about."

"Yes. I need to get a car." He tells her. "Do you have any advice?"

"Well, start with your budget and look at what's available in your range. Then decide what your needs are. How many do you have to transport? Are you doing more city or country driving? Will you be hauling things?" She pauses as she considers. "I think a larger car or smaller SUV would make the most sense."

He sighs. "There are too many choices. When I had nothing, we would just take what was available."

"And when I worked for Hydra I just took what was given." Jess points out. "Celebrate your freedom to choose."

"You are right of course. Thank you for the reminder." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I will let you go now. Thank you again for the card. Goodbye, Jess."

"Take care, sweetheart. We'll see you soon."

He ends the call and looks up. 'I am fine.' He thinks it just in case his sister is listening. Then he gets his tablet and searches local used car lots for a small SUV.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve looks over the training schedules again, making sure everything is set. He also has to make sure appropriate opportunities are given for studying the tech aspects. He's also looking at scheduling first aid and survival courses.

His phone buzzes. It's a text from Loki. 'I'm home. You're not. ?'

Steve sighs. 'Sorry. Just finishing some work.'

Loki asks what room he's in. Once she receives that information, she appears in front of her love. "Hello, starlight."

"Hey you." Steve smiles and pulls her into his lap. "You couldn't wait? I'm nearly done."

"I have bad news." She strokes Steve's cheek. "No baby yet."

"That's not bad. We get to keep trying." He kisses her softly.

Loki nods. "Have you ever had sex with a woman during her bleeding period?"

Steve looks at her. "You know all the sex I've had."

She nods. "I forget sometimes." She kisses him. "I don't always want sex during that time, but sometimes I do. It also helps with cramping. But if the idea is unappealing..."

Steve considers it slowly. "I'm not sure. Is it messy? Does it hurt you?"

"It doesn't hurt, but it can be messy. There is blood after all." She looks into his eyes. "You can use a condom, or we can do it in the shower if that helps."

"I'm okay if you are. Just maybe a towel or something." He assures her.

She nods. "It's been a while. I may not want it this time. Or perhaps not until it's almost over." She looks into his blue eyes. "I love you."

He kisses her forehead. "I love you, too. Gorgeous girl."

She smiles. "What are you working on? Can I help?"

"Just some scheduling, love. I can even finish it in the morning." Steve smiles.

"If it won't take long, I can wait." She gets up and walks around the room. The window looks down on the green field below. The shadows are long in the warm glow of the sunset.

Steve thanks her quietly and finishes up. After about ten minutes, he rises and stretches.

She turns and smiles at him. "Dinner out?" she suggests.

"If that's what my love wants, that's what she gets." Steve wraps his arms around her.

"I want to not have to worry about cooking or cleaning the kitchen."

"Yes ma'am." He teases. "Should we go to our favourite club?"

She slides her palms over his broad chest. "That sounds wonderful."

"I'm not dressy enough." Steve gently points out. Not that his jeans and tee are bad, just not fancy.

"I can make you dressy enough." Loki is currently wearing grey slacks with a burgundy sweater. "What would you like to wear?"

"Something to match you?"

She puts him in a suit that's a darker grey and a burgundy dress shirt. "Tie or no tie?"

He considers. "None tonight."

She kisses him. "Did you bring the car or the motorcycle?"

"Just my bike." Steve frowns.

She considers having to have her legs open during the ride. "Would you mind terribly if I met you there?"

"Not at all. You can get us a table and maybe an app?" He gives her a kiss.

"Absolutely. I'll see you there." She takes another kiss before leaving.

Steve grabs his coat and drives to then across the city to meet her. She looks beautiful as she sits at the table and he strides toward her with deep love and admiration. "May I have this dance?"

She smiles up at him. "I really shouldn't. My date will be here any moment."

"That's too bad." Steve chuckles as he puts his helmet and coat down.

"Do you always give up so easily?" She challenges.

"Who says I gave up?"

She shrugs. "I assumed since you made no further advances."

He stands beside her, looking down. "I simply had to put down my coat and helmet." He holds out his hands.

Loki takes them but remains sitting.

"Come, my darling." He gently tugs at her hands.

She stands and follows him to the dance floor. Her brow furrows every so often as they move about the floor.

"You alright?" He looks at her. "I was almost thinking I'd have to carry you out here."

"Cramps. I forgot how painful they can be." She smiles at him. "I'm fine."

"You sure? We can head home." He cuts the dance short so they can head back to the table and have some dinner. He figures a full tummy might help her.

The stuffed mushrooms Loki ordered are already on the table. "I'm sure. I have pain killers at home if it gets too bad." She kisses him before taking a mushroom.

"Would a tummy or back rub help?" He takes some as well.

"Perhaps. For now, let's just enjoy dinner." She leans over and kisses him.

"Sounds like a plan." He takes a few bites. "Did I tell you about when we were sending Betsy out to help you the other day? Pietro gave her quite the whistle. I think he's starting to get over Jess."

She smiles. "No you didn't. I'm glad to hear it. Betsy has power. Thank you for sending her to me."

"That was all Maria, really." Steve reaches for her hand.

"Was it? Well it was good thinking." She squeezes Steve's fingers. "What about Captain Marvel? Was that you or Carol's idea?"

"A bit of both." He smiles. "I don't like sending her out unless she offers right now."

Loki nods. "Very considerate of you." She eats a mushroom. "So how are you settling in to the job?"

"As I always do." He shrugs. He hates to admit he's missed it, but it has felt good to go back.

"Which isn't an answer, but I can see the focus in your eyes." She leans in conspiratorially. "You enjoy it."

He chuckles. "Perhaps a bit. Have you gotten cozy yet?"

"Cozy?"

"At work. Are you happy there?" There's concern in his tone.

She finds the question odd. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you haven't been complaining about the idiots." Steve teases.

She chuckles. "Well, the facility opening was their way of proving they could do things without me. It backfired just enough for them to realize I'm needed where the Avengers are concerned." Her smile is just a bit smug. 

"I did tell them." Steve winks and gives her a kiss.

"We make a great team, you and I." Her thumb brushes down his lips.

Steve kisses that thumb. "We always will."

The waiter comes to take their order, welcoming Steve.

Once the order goes in, Steve is kissing Loki's fingers. "You are fantastic, you know that?"

She smiles. "Am I? How so?"

"You just are. It's your very nature." Steve winks.

"Flatterer." She lifts her drink - ginger ale. "To being fantastic."

He taps his beer against it. "And stealing my heart."

They drink. Then she watches him eat the rest of the appetizer. "Maria has returned to New York?"

He swallows. "Leaves tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to welcome her back."

"You're sweet, angel." Steve smiles. "Thank you."

She nods. "I need to thank her for sending Betsy anyway."

"Betsy's a nice girl, from what I've seen. And quite formidable. It's a shame she's only on loan." Steve shakes his head.

"Yes." Loki smiles. "And I'm sure Pietro wasn't the only one admiring her costume."

Steve blushes. "She's pretty healthy."

She laughs. "Indeed. And she makes you blush so prettily."

"Not as much as you." Though he does get darker at her teasing.

Loki studies him. "Would you ever want a threesome with her?"

"No." Steve is quite certain. "She's lovely but no."

She nods, pleased by his answer. "I was just curious."

"You are more than enough for me." He promises with a kiss.

She smiles. "Well, except Bucky."

"That's..." He shakes his head.

"Different?" Loki offers.

"Yeah." Steve sighs. "I should never have let myself go for that."

"Are you regretting it now?"

He nods quietly.

She takes his hand. "We don't have to do it ever again if you don't want to."

"It's." He's not sure he can explain it well. "No one ever seemed truly happy with it for one reason or another."

"Including yourself?" Loki asks.

Steve nods. "Even me."

She caresses his cheek. "My poor starlight. Sometimes the fantasy is better than reality."

"So I've learned. But. Sometimes reality is better.' He grips her hand.

Loki smiles. "Sometimes. But it's very rare."

"But you know it's special when it happens.'

"Indeed." She can't help but look at him with such love. "Well know that if you need a Bucky fix, I'd be willing to provide the fantasy."

Steve's fingers tighten around hers. "It might be better not to indulge that."

She nods. "Whatever you think is best."

"If I need a Bucky fix, I'll take my best friend to the ball game." There's a firmness, like it's becoming a rule for himself.

She nods. "If that's what you need." She uses a finger beneath his chin to turn his head to her. She looks in his eyes. "Know I love you no matter what."

"I know." He nods softly. "And I love you."

She kisses him. They are drawing a few stares, but she pretends not to notice.

He holds her close a few moments longer. This is one of those times he simply can't believe the wonderful being he married.

She takes a breath. "This Valentine's Day that everyone is talking about, I find it horribly unromantic. So don't feel like you need to do anything." She nods at the waiter as he gives her another ginger ale. Then she turns back to Steve. "I'm fine doing nothing."

Steve tilts his head. "I hope you're okay doing nothing at the theatre. I got us ballet tickets."

She smiles. "Oh that's lovely. Perhaps after you can put on some tights and give me a private dance." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I can't.." Steve laughs. "I'm not a dancer, but I could do some gymnastics?"

"Not a dancer? Oy. What we're we just doing?"

"Ballet is very different." Steve points out.

"Did I ask for ballet?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps I misunderstood." Steve ducks his head with a blush.

Her heart speeds up at the reaction. "All I asked was for a dance. I did not specify what kind. But it's not required." She places her hand on his leg. "I could always dance for you instead." Then she leans in and whispers. "I don't know ballet either."

He turns his head to whisper back. "I could do that little bit of burlesque they showed us."

"Now that is an amazing idea." She smiles. "I may end up liking this Valentine's Day after all."

Steve chuckles. "I do prefer to celebrate my love every day."

"I agree."

Steve smiles, and looks over at her through his long lashes. "You make that very easy."

She can't help but kiss him. When she pulls away, she's biting her lip.

"You going to make it through dinner?" He teases softly as he strokes her cheek.

She looks away before revealing what's really on her mind. "How would you feel if I started working a few days in DC?"

"If it made you happier, then I'd be happier. It does make sense with the new facility. There's a whole unused office section." Steve kisses her fingers. "Plus our soon to be office at home."

"It'd be easier to coordinate with you." She reasons. "But I'd like to be in New York a few days for Bucky and Carol."

Steve nods. "And to coordinate with the Avengers team, I'd guess."

"Yes." She smiles.

"We can decide on your office tomorrow." Steve offers.

"Excellent."

Conversation lulls as food arrives, though affectionate touches continue. Steve smiles at Loki often, mostly an excuse to enjoy her beauty.

They dance a bit after they've eaten. But they keep it an early night since it's a weekday. They have yet to work on the rooms upstairs, so they remain on the first floor.

In the end, they cuddle into bed with a book which is quickly forgotten in favour of more cuddling.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It isn't until Friday afternoon that Maria calls Jess. To be fair she had to get a little settled in to New York. Most of what she has is still in boxes though. "Jessica Drew?"

"Speaking." Jess is fairly certain she recognizes the voice.

"Maria Hill. Hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"That really depends what you want." Jess tries to joke.

"Well I just moved back to New York so a drink and a friendly-ish face would be a good start." She replies. "I'll save you the hard sell until I see you."

Jess grins. "There are about 5 people who would yell at me if I had a drink. Sounds great."

Maria laughs. "I want it noted for the record that I didn't specify what kind. You free this evening? Or would another day be better?"

"I suppose I could do tonight."

They make plans to meet at 6 at a place between the tower and Jess' apartment. That gives Maria just about two and a half hours to prepare her spiel.

Jess has a few guesses as to what may be coming, but she's willing to put up with it. She's much more amused to text Matt about it as she finds something cozy and warm to wear. Matt smiles when he hears the text. He wishes her good luck and asks her to call him afterwards. He wants to hear all about it. She threatens to stop by his place on her way home then heads out to meet Maria.

Maria is running just a little late. "I'm so sorry. My last meeting ran longer than expected. What are you drinking?"

"Red wine. I'm sworn off anything stronger." Jess tips her glass in Maria's direction.

She orders the same. Then shuts her eyes for a moment and takes a breath. Then she focuses on Jess. "How are you?"

Jess considers the body language. "Apparently better than you're doing right now."

"Just stress. Which you would think would have decreased with Fury gone. But no." She nods her thanks to the bartender. "So I guess you really are having a baby. Wow."

"Yeah. One thing I wouldn't lie about." She takes a sip. "You know, going private is much better for your health than being part of all these global organizations."

"True. But it's also a lot more boring." Maria looks at her. "You don't miss it at all? The rush of adrenaline. The thrill of winning. Punching the enemy."

Jess gives her a dubious look. "Trust me, I can get more than enough excitement if I need it. There's lots of trees that you don't see when you're looking at the forest."

"Such as?" Maria is betting the woman is bluffing. But if she isn't, she needs to know how best to entice her or if this really is a lost cause.

But Jess isn't willing to give much. "I'm sure you've heard about the case with Wilson Fisk and Daredevil."

"I did. But from what I hear, Daredevil is a solo act."

"Oh, then you didn't hear about Jessica Jones?"

Maria isn't buying it. "I did. But they don't work together from what I can tell. Don't even know each other."

"I never said they did. I'm saying there's more than enough work for us independents." Jess rests her head on her hand.

"You also don't have the facilities available to Avengers. Like say for instance the data you took from us." Maria takes a drink.

Jess snorts. "I didn't take shit from you. I took it from the US government."

"Through us. And by the way, that particular road is now closed to you. Unless..."

"It's really not." Jess looks amused as she takes another drink.

Maria smiles. "Try it this weekend." She challenges. She's confident Tony has got all of the security locks in place. "You'll have to hit the government directly now. And that's a felony." She holds up a hand. "No longer my prevue, but if someone were to ask my help I wouldn't feel right saying no."

"It's really quite arrogant of you to think the Avengers are the only back door." She signals for a new glass of wine. "I only used you because you already owed me favours."

"Given that, you could have just asked."

"You're no fun."

"You're not the first person to tell me that." She sighs. "Look. Steve thinks you could be an asset to the Avengers. He wants you on the team."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Nice of him. Even if I were interested, now would not be a good time." She gestures meaningfully to her belly.

"We could make you a consultant for a while." Maria suggests. "You'd have access to our systems and facilities. You could see if it's different enough from SHIELD that you'd be okay working here. We could see if you can integrate into the team."

"I rather like what I'm doing now." She has a sudden craving for gummy bears. She'll have to pick some up. She settles for dipping her finger in her wine and sucking it off.

Maria sighs. "Okay. I won't push." She rubs her forehead and stares at her wine. "So life is good in the cheating spouse business?"

"Roughly a third of all marriages end in divorce." Jess shrugs. "And cheating still occurs even with those who chose to push through."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yup. I've been covering some drug traffickers of late, too. But that's more of a hobby."

She nods. "Good." She hesitates. "I'm glad you're better. I'm sorry I didn't visit when you were in the hospital, but I was in DC."

Jess shakes her head. "That was horrid enough without your pity."

"Right. I hear you're dating Steve's lawyer now. He's a looker."

"But not a see-er." Jess jokes. "He's every bit as righteous and determined and hard-working as you'd expect from Captain America's lawyer. It can be annoying."

She chuckles. "I bet. Still, he must be a good guy if Steve trusts him."

She nods. "Great guy. Clearly needs someone to force him to have fun, though. Takes himself way too seriously. Kind of like you." She pats Maria's arm.

"And now I feel sorry for the guy for dating you." Maria teases.

"I'd say you were funny but not even I can lie that well." Jess teases back.

"Natasha could." She grins.

"She's got a couple decades on me."

"Don't we all. Are you hungry? I could do with some sliders."

"Craving sweets, to be honest. They probably have some sort of pudding here." Jess signals for a menu.

"So I hear Carol picked up some things for you when she was in England."

Jess chuckles. "Nothing fancy. Sweets, a carton of treacle, couple packs of frozen yorkshire pudd, Just silly little things like that."

"It's the little things that can make a place feel like home." She notes. "And all it took was a crazy Asgardian to kidnap Thor's girlfriend to get us over there."

"I'd like to think I wander over more often, though it has been a while." Jess nods.

"You should get Carol to take you." Maria lets down her hair. "She's better than a private jet."

"We used to go once a year." Jess nods. "We've just been busy these last years."

"Especially this last one." Maria looks at the woman next to her. "If someone had told me that Carol would be married with twins and you'd be having a baby of your own, I would have said they were on drugs."

"You and me both." Jess agrees.

"Whatever water you two have been drinking, I don't want any." She takes a drink of wine as though to make a point.

"Ugh." Jess groans. "Trust me, this was not by choice. Carol's mad in love, so she sort of makes sense if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Generally I don't."

"And then people get all up in your face about it." She sighs. She doesn't care what it says to Maria about her current relationship.

Maria nods. "Like you must be broken if you don't believe in it."

"Yeah, and then you get convinced to try and try for this thing that just isn't." Jess huffs. "And people wonder why you're miserable."

"Well that's the difference between us, Jess." She raises her glass. "I just finally stopped trying. And I'm a lot happier for it."

"I'm sure I'll learn one of these days. Maybe. If I ever stop meeting admirable people." Jess smiles in a self-depreciating way.

"Yeah." The food comes then. "I am so hungry."

Jess chuckles. "Food is always a pleasure." She's gotten a fruit crumble with ice cream and is happy to dig in.

"One of the few things you can count on." Maria looks at her slider lovingly then takes a big chomping bite out of it.

Jess plays with her food a bit, spooning the melting ice cream around. "Might as well take what pleasure you can in this life. Good food, good sex, good company."

"Well, like the song says, two out of three ain't bad." She really hopes Jess gets that reference. Otherwise she'll just feel old.

She doesn't, though she gets the sentiment. "Yeah. This is the longest I've gone without in years."

"So you and Matt aren't...?"

Jess shakes her head. "Not yet. We're focusing on the relationship." She places the spoon in her mouth.

"Wow. Kudos to you." She takes another bite.

"Well, my doctor has suggested a period of self reflection." She stabs her dessert. She's about ready for it to be over but she feels like she's still waiting for something from Matt before they can continue.

Maria wipes her mouth. "How long a period?"

Jess rolls her eyes. "Until I feel ready. I mean, that's not helpful."

"No. No it isn't."

"At this point, I'm sort of waiting until a nice surprise or something on his part, you know?" Jess smiles. "He gets pretty shy sometimes so I thought to show him that I appreciate when he does things."

Maria nods. "Wow. Guess he's pretty special."

Jess's hand tightens on her spoon. "He's certainly unique among my experience."

"Well I hope it works out." She takes her drink again. "Oh and if Carol or Steve asks, be sure I gave you the hard sell on becoming an Avenger. If I have to fail at my first project from him, at least make it seem like I put in a good effort."

"Carol's already asked twice." Jess points out. "Tell them I begged off for the baby's sake and if they still insist, they can try after. Though they'll get the same answer."

"Thanks. But don't be surprised if Captain America himself comes knocking on your door eventually."

"Well, I hope enjoys viewing it from the outside."

Maria slowly shakes her head. "It's harder than you think to say no to that man."

Jess grins. "Then I look forward to it."

"Of course you do." She sighs, feeling better with food in her belly. "I'm actually kind of glad he sent me back here."

"Is it the city or the saner selection of heroes?" Jess teases.

She thinks of Betsy. "The heroes who aren't around nearly as often."

Jess's eyebrows go up. "You've found yourself a distraction? The only person I've ever even suspected you of being interested in was Fury. I was sure you'd given up when he died."

"Uh no." Maria says emphatically. "Fury is not my type on numerous levels."

"Oooh." Jess's eyes widen and she licks her lips.

"Don't oooh. There's no need to ooh."

"Sure there is." Jess laughs. "I've learned more of you in one evening then my entire time in Hydra."

Maria sighs. "Whatever you think you know, just forget it."

"Not much, in fairness." Jess winks. "I've always figured you were a woman of many masks like so many of us are."

"I have one mask." Maria tells her. "It used to say SHIELD. Now it says Avengers."

"That's still not Maria." Jess points out.

She sighs. "It's close enough."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Not even Captain America is a soldier all the time. It sounds like Matt isn't the only one who needs fun injections."

"I'm having fun. I have my wine and my sliders." She lifts each one up as she says it. "Fun."

"If I weren't pregnant... and spoken for." The second is barely muttered. "I would show you a proper good time."

"I appreciate that. But there's no need."

Jess pats her shoulder. "Just remember to poke your head out of there, once in a while. It's not healthy."

"Yeah. Guess I'm just used to having a 24/7 kind of job."

"I'm well over that." Jess signals for a glass of water.

"I'm not. So you have fun for me." She offers her glass to clink.

Jess touches hers against it. "You'll learn one of these days."

Maria smiles. "I won't hold my breath."

"I won't have to." Jess grins.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt orders take-out for Valentine's Day. He figures it would be both more intimate and cheaper than taking Jess to a restaurant. He places a single tapered candle in the center of his small dining table but waits to light it until she arrives. He's wearing a white dress shirt and the trousers from one of his suits. His glasses have been put away. 

Taking a breath, Jess knocks on his door. She's found herself a lovely yellow dress made of extraordinarily soft bamboo cloth. It has a cowl neck, the first time her chest hasn't been covered since it was cut. Luckily, it's faded to long ropey scars, and hopefully Matt won't touch them at all. She's brought a small gift for him, cologne made to smell gently of vanilla and violets but mostly sandalwood.

He answers the door holding a medium-sized gift bag and a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"It's a ridiculous holiday and you know it." She kisses the side of his mouth, guiding him back in as she accepts the gifts. "I didn't need anything."

"It is ridiculous. And I got you absolutely nothing you needed." He smiles. "Just like you didn't need to get me cologne." He can easily smell it from where he's standing. "Unless that's you who smells of sandlewood, vanilla, and....some sort of flower."

"Violets. And I didn't get it. I made it." She places the box in his hands. She's obviously gone to some effort. She's even added Braille to the glass container saying 'for Matt'. "When I gift, I mean it."

"Wow. My gift to you feels so...underwhelming now." He steps aside to let her in.

"Don't worry about it." She steps in, losing her coat and boots. Then she teases. "You can make it up by feeding me the chocolates."

"Deal. I ordered Italian. Eggplant parmesan. It seemed appropriate. Please have a seat." He lights the single candle between the two place settings.

She sits across from him. It seems strangely formal instead of romantic. Jess smiles to herself, she knows he's trying and she especially appreciates seeing his eyes. She reaches out to touch his hand. "I appreciate the lack of distractions."

He smiles. "Makes it easier to concentrate on you." He pours grape juice into their glasses. "I don't own any wine glasses. Sorry."

Jess chuckles. "You could've asked. But it doesn't matter. If I wanted fancy I'd have insisted on going out."

"Let's face it, if you wanted fancy you'd be dating someone else." He smiles.

"That's not a lie." She tips her head.

"Oh I know." He seems to be in a good mood. "I hope the food is up to snuff."

It amuses her. "Have you not had from this place before?"

"I have. I like it. But your palate is more refined than mine." He teases.

"I think more experienced might be fairer." Jess grins. "Though I will admit I've eaten nothing but crickets and gummy bears today."

He makes a face. "That's...disgusting. I'm fairly sure gummy bears have no nutritional value."

"Must have. They contain gelatine."

"Isn't that like toenails and corn syrup?"

Jess rolls her eyes. "Most commonly pig skin and trotters. You don't add the corn syrup until it becomes candy."

"Ah. I stand corrected." He smiles. "Please. Eat up."

"Thank you." It smells good at least so she tucks in.

"So? What's the verdict?"

Jess swallows her mouthful. "It's not half bad."

"I will take that as a success. There's tiramisu for dessert." He offers.

She chuckles. "Because I need more sugar?"

He shrugs. "To be fair, I didn't know what you had eaten when I ordered it."

"I apologize. I've had weird cravings the last couple days especially." Jess shrugs before teasing him. "It shouldn't be too bad, really. It's more alcohol than sugar."

"Shit. I didn't even think of that." He looks concerned. "I'm sorry. I have ice cream instead."

She takes his hand and squeezes it. "A little won't hurt."

He nods. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She moves from her seat to be closer, her hands going around his arms. "If it had gone perfectly, I'd have asked what you'd done to my boyfriend."

He chuckles. "Yeah. I earned that."

"And this." She tilts his head up to give him a kiss.

He kisses back. "Are you sure I earned that?"

"Very sure." She rubs his cheek with her thumb. "Though, I think you need to step away from trying to be 'normal' at holidays. It's not very you or us."

He nods. "So what does an abnormal Valentine's Day look like?"

"Bosnia and machine guns?" Jess offers, pushing his chair back so she can straddle his lap.

"I'm a local boy remember?" He pokes her tummy. "Also you're pregnant."

Jess considers. "Sometimes it's the Chinese New Year?"

"Huh?" She has completely lost him.

"Sometimes the Chinese New Year lands on valentine's. But it was the eighth this year." Jess explains.

His brain is trying to catch up or slow down. He's not sure which. "So you're saying a non-traditional Valentine's Day would be to celebrate the Chinese New Year instead."

"For instance, yes." She kisses his head, intending it for the clever brain behind.

"I will keep that in mind."

She pauses. "But I'm ruining your night. You had plans."

"Not really. Plans were just dinner and dessert and cuddles on the couch." He admits.

"So you don't mind some extra cuddles now, then." She strokes his throat and once more claims his mouth.

He'd answer, but he can't exactly talk at the moment. Instead, he answers by running his hands up the sides of her torso. Taking that as encouragement, she presses her tongue against his lip. His mouth opens. His tongue meets hers almost immediately.

Jess can feel the heat blaze up her spine. She wants this, she misses the warmth of physical intimacy that she knows he could give her. Forcing herself to pull away is physically painful.

He exhales slowly. "We should finish dinner."

"Of course." She kisses his throat and pulls back to retake her own chair.

He has to swallow a few times to slow his breathing.

Jess takes a few more bites, using it to focus and calm. "I've got... I have a proposition for further plans tonight."

He swallows his mouthful of grape juice. "I'm listening."

Her nerves are quite obvious in the way she plays with her cutlery. "Are you familiar with sensory play?"

The corners of his mouth quirk up. "I am."

"I. I've long desired to tie you to a bed and drive you completely mad. It doesn't have to end in anything, I don't have to take my clothing off even. I would just very much like to take you to that place where you can completely let go a while." Her heart is beating fast, largely nerves though there's also desire.

He can hear it, can hear how much she wants this. "I've never been tied before."

"I know it's a bit unusual, but I think with your senses it might be right mad." She takes a breath. "Only if you want it, of course. And if you don't think it's rushing or detrimental to us."

"Maybe if we go slow. And if you promise to stop if I ask you to."

Jess nods. "Yes. Of course."

He looks apprehensive. "Okay."

She frowns at his look. "We don't have to. Or we can wait. Maybe do more normalish things first?"

"How about without the tying up." He really wishes he had his glasses now.

"No, forget it. It was just a stupid thought." It hurts in a way she can't explain and she truly does feel completely stupid for having said a damn thing. "We'll stick with your plan."

"No. Unless the tying up was the thing you were looking forward to the most."

"It wasn't. Sorry, I'm being silly. Let me help you tidy." She rises and starts grabbing dishes.

Matt stands and grabs her wrist. "That can wait." He pulls her towards the bedroom.

"Matt." There's the slightest tremor of fear as she lets herself be led.

He doesn't stop until they are standing next to the bed. Then he starts to undress. "Can I stay in my boxers? Or do you want me completely nude."

As she watches him, Jess bursts into tears. "Stop it. Just stop!"

He freezes. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You're an idiot Murdock. This isn't supposed to be a bloody sex thing." She clenches her fists and walks back to the main room to try to calm down.

He sits on the bed unsure, listening to her. He waits until she's calmed down a bit before returning to the living room. "Was I supposed to be fully clothed?"

She stares at him unbelieving. "I'm going home. You can call me when you figure out why your girlfriend might want you to trust her enough to explore your body." She makes as much noise as she can in doing up her boots and grabbing her coat.

His voice his hard when he replies. "And maybe you can think about why your blind boyfriend may not want to be tied up."

"I bet you'd let Claire do it." She slams the door on her way out.

He should have known this was never going to work. He cleans up the kitchen, blowing out the candle. Then he changes and goes out to patrol.

Jess gets home and collapses tearfully onto her bed. She stares at the six red roses Clint sent. Her only decent valentine, which is sad when she considers all the men who are supposed to love her.

Matt won't notice that Jess left behind the gift he gave her until the next morning when he'll sit on it. He'll throw the bear in the trash and take the chocolates to Karen.

On the other hand, Jess gives in to another depression. She skips her doctor's appointment, lunch with Carol, and reschedules her client until the end of the week when she might be assed to get out of bed. She even postpones her usual lunch with Foggy.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol heads home, annoyed that her plans are suddenly cancelled. "I can't believe Jess forgot again." She complains aloud as she walks in.

At the kitchen table, Bucky and Tracy look up from their respective laptops. "She forgot?" Tracy is suspicious.

"She was late so I called. She apologized and said she was with Matt." They'd been doing lunch lately, so Carol didn't doubt it.

"Really?" Bucky seems a little confused. "I was on the phone with Matt not 20 minutes ago. He didn't seem in a rush to get off the phone."

"Huh." Carol crosses her arms. "Maybe she surprised him?"

"Maybe." He looks at his wife. "Divide and investigate?"

Carol sighs. "I hate this game. You want Matt's or her apartment?"

"I'll take Matt." It's an easy decision.

Carol nods. "Check back in half hour." She switches to her uniform and flies off.

Bucky picks up the phone and calls the lawyer. "Hey, Matt, quick question. Are you having lunch with Jess today?"

"No. Why?" Matt's voice is a strange mixture of annoyance, confusion, and concern.

"She blew off lunch with Carol saying she had lunch with you. Should we be concerned?"

There's a pause. "Probably. I'll give Jess a call. Thanks."

"Sure. Good luck."

As soon as the call ends, Matt dials Jess.

She's sorely tempted to let it run to voicemail when she sees who's calling, but she eventually answers. "Hello, Murdock."

"Hello, Drew. Is there a reason you're using me as an excuse to skip out on lunch with Carol?"

"Because she'll buy it." Or normally would. Clearly something went wrong.

"What are you really doing?"

Jess snorts derisively. "Goodbye, Murdock."

His voice changes. There's concern. "Jess, are you okay?"

"Peachy. Oh look, there's Carol. Bye."

"Jess." But he's cut off before he can say anything else. He takes a breath and decides he'll visit her that night.

Carol finds her sitting on her bed in her underwear, playing with a rose as she hangs up her phone. It makes Carol sigh. "Come on, ladybug. We need ice cream."

Jess touches the rose to Carol's nose. "These are from Clint. Can you believe that?"

Carol smiles at her friend. "Of course. He considers you a close friend."

"You know what the father of my child got me?" She pauses for dramatic effect. "A phone call. Thanking me for the lovely homemade card I made him."

"You're lucky you got that and you know it." Carol attempts gentle teasing.

"And do you know what my boyfriend got me?" She says the word boyfriend as though it disgusts her.

"Clearly nothing flammable, there's no ashes." Carol puts an arm around her. "He's not used to this, Jess. And not trained in seduction. Surely his heart was in it?"

She frowns. "I'm starting to wonder if he has one."

Carol rubs her arm. "He might still surprise you. You're not always the easiest to understand. You have a point of view that's difficult to relate to."

Jess lies down on the bed and curls up into a little ball. "I'm so stupid."

"Yes." Carol agrees and strokes her hair. "Are you sure this isn't an ice cream thing?"

She pulls the pillow from under her head and covers her face with it.


	195. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Matt make up. Wanda has a confession for Loki. Clint and Bucky decide to be manly. Jess and Pietro go for the ultrasound of their baby.

Matt stands in front of Jess' door holding a single white rose. He knocks three times. Still in bed, still only in underwear, Jess is happy not to answer. He moves to phase two. He calls her cell phone. She sees his name and throws it across the room. It clatters loudly to the floor, but thankfully doesn't break.

When he gets the voicemail, he moves on to phase three. Matt calmly leaves the building, heads to the alley, and climbs up to her bedroom window. He adjusts the glasses on his face and knocks on the window. It's open, it always is. It pushes open slightly at the knock. Jess is curled around a pillow and doing a damn good job of ignoring his entrance.

He smells the other roses. He adds his to the others. "I came to apologize and to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She mumbles into her pillow. She's sure he won't even know what to apologize for. "Take your guilt with you."

"What makes you think I feel guilty?"

"You brought a flower."

An eyebrow rises. He turns to face her, her reflection visible on each lens of his glasses. "And flowers mean guilt to you?"

"No. But I do remember the last time you brought me flowers." She gets up slowly to walk to her kitchen.

He follows her. "And both times were preceded by you being angry at me and running away. You're very good at running away."

"I'm very good at surviving." She pours herself a glass of water.

"Even when you don't want to." It's cold, and he hates himself for saying it.

"At least I learn from my mistakes."

A cold smile appears on his lips. "Except apparently when it comes to me. Or is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"I was trying to express my feelings so you could appreciate them and you just... You just." She tenses. "You made me feel like a fucking whore again."

"And here I thought I was doing what you wanted." He shakes his head.

"You're so stupid sometimes." Jess takes a breath, clearing the teariness from her voice. "I've tried so hard. I always choose sweet smells and soft or interesting fabrics for you. I feel like you don't even notice anymore. I don't care if you don't do special things for me but please acknowledge that I take time for you."

"And letting you tie me up would have been an acknowledgment of that for you?" He's trying to understand.

"It's a trust thing. You trust me to take care of you." Her voice goes soft.

"So you have two problems with me." He just wants to be clear. "First is that I don't acknowledge the effort you put in to be pleasing to me. Second is that I don't trust you. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I'm not feeling appreciated or trusted. Surely I've earned a little by now. Though, I think, it's too early for what I've suggested. But there's that trust again. You didn't feel safe to tell me no when you should have." She crosses her arms over her belly. "Instead you pull me to your bed and start stripping like sex will fix everything."

He's starting to get angry. "First, I wasn't planning on having sex with you. Second, I trusted you when I told you who I am. I'm sorry that wasn't enough for you."

"How the fuck am I supposed to build a relationship on that?!" The glass in her hand shatters into the sink and she clenches her hand as her voice softens. "You feed me on breadcrumbs."

"And you need 7-course meals." He takes off his glasses. "You think I trust Claire because I want to. I trust her because I have to." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Jess feels a little sick. "Have you even been in the room with me when we're together or are you too busy listening to your damned city? I no more need 7 course meals than you need someone to narrate the world for you. But you like it. You like it because it shows you they actually care. I've met snowmen warmer than you. The number of times I've considered murder just to get a hug out of you. What do I have to be for you to even notice me? I'm sorry I'm not bloody Elektra, I'm sorry I don't know how to be her. But you promised to give Jess a chance yet everytime she starts to peek out of her shell you damned well stomp on her."

His voice comes soft. "I don't know what to do. I..." He frowns. "I've realized something."

Jess is rubbing her head. She's very done. "What?"

"You like to tease, to be in control. It's how you and Pietro stayed together. He let you control him." He's almost sure of it now. "I, on the other hand, don't like the teasing or the controlling. You get angriest when I don't respond to it. It's not about trust. It's about control."

Jess furrows her brow. "I don't want to control you." But there's uncertainty in her voice.

"No. You just want me to let you do whatever you want to me. To, how did you put it? Drive me crazy." He reminds her.

"So giving you a night of pleasure where I get nothing back is seeking control?"

"Of course you get something back. You get my entire focus on you. You get to control how I feel, what I feel." He points out. "You get to be the center of my universe. Providing. Denying. You practically become a goddess."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I just wanted to explore your senses, find things we could use again. I suppose the fact that I was going to offer to let you do the same to me is just as selfish?" She's starting to wonder why she bothers. She never wins with Matt, not on any level.

"But only after I had done it apparently." He takes a breath, hating that he is unsure whether she really meant to or if she's just saying that. "I think we should just stick to being friends."

Jess's palm squeezes shut on a piece of glass. "I hadn't thought you'd done it before. I thought the example might help." She has no words for the rest of it. She's told him long ago she was unlovable. She turns on the faucet to wash away the glass and blood from her hand.

"You never offered that, Jess. It may have been in your mind, but it never crossed your lips." He sounds almost sad. "As soon as you realized I wasn't ecstatic about the idea, you shut it down."

"I thought I was offering too soon, that you weren't ready for that." She offers. "I also assume that you know me well enough to know anything I offer is naturally reversible. I tend to offer me first because I know you're shy and sometimes it's easier to experience someone else doing it first."

He takes a breath. "I'm not as shy as you make me out to be. I just don't want to be tied up. I don't find it intoxicating or titillating or arousing."

"Okay. But I still think that reaction screamed too soon and not just for the tying." She tugs on his hands. "Come here, you stubborn asshole. I've lost what we're actually fighting about."

He tells her easily. "That I don't acknowledge the efforts you put in for me and that I don't trust you."

She considers this. "Are these actual problems or the only ones?"

He shrugs. "You tell me. You're the one holed up in her apartment."

"They do need dealing with, but I meant from your view." She frowns. "I'm trying to encourage trust and communication here. Which you have complained about before.”

He doesn't know what to say. "I think we both have control issues."

Jess nods slowly. "Then I guess that leads us to whether we think we have something worth working for, or if you're right earlier and we should call it off."

He plays with the glasses in his hand. "I don't know what we have. If you're talking about friendship then yes I'd like to keep that. Beyond that, I'm not sure what we are."

Jess reaches for his hands and pulls him into an embrace. It's the first time he realizes that she's been in her underwear the whole time. "What do you want? Truly?"

The feel of her skin brings back memories of the time before when they were supposed to want nothing from each other but a little physical relief. "I want you to get better. I'm not sure I'm helping with that."

"Recovery is a slow process." She reminds him, her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes you help me a lot. And sometimes you get so self-absorbed I want to punch you."

"Sometimes I want to punch you, too."

Jess chuckles. "Do you get the other end too? Where you'd like nothing better than to shove me against the wall and have your way? I'm not sure I like it any better."

"Jesus, Jess, I'm fighting that right now." His voice catches.

"I wasn't the one who climbed in my window." She points out, but it sounds inviting. "Maybe this is what we're meant to be? Maybe this isn't our great romance, but our life preserver? I need you in ways I've never needed anyone." With that, her fingers grip the short hairs at the back of his head and she kisses him hungrily.

He forces himself to pull away. "This isn't going to help you. And I do want to help you, Jess."

"I'm sick of denying myself. This is what I am, this is what I want. This is as good as I'm likely to get." Her arms drop and the fight drains from her.

He holds her tight. "Stupid princess. You deserve a lot more. You just need to find the right guy, someone who can make you their whole world."

Jess chuckles sadly. "That's not a healthy position for anyone."

"I'll try harder. I'll try to be more vocal in my appreciation." He caresses her cheek and presses his forehead against hers. "I want to give us a shot. But you're having another man's child, a good man. And I don't know how I feel about that."

Jess's voice is soft as she answers. "I gave him the exact offer you're making me now. His answer pushed me toward the river." She stays motionless as she remembers that afternoon. Pietro hadn't even taken her offer seriously, hadn't thought about it. And then he'd turn around and cling to her. It often makes Jess nauseous.

He considers it. "I can't speak for Pietro. But I know he wasn't the only one who pushed you to the river. And you walked part of the way yourself."

"I know that." She sighs.

"Has the psychiatry helped?"

She shakes her head and huffs a laugh. "This isn't like putting a plaster on a cut, Matt. I'm learning new ways to think and deal with things. Do I seem calmer? Less dangerous? I can't say that."

"Carol may be the best person to answer that." He kisses her forehead. "I care about you, Jess."

A tear escapes down her cheek. "I wish you'd say it more often."

"I'll try to remember that." His hands drops. "I should go."

"You really shouldn't." She reaches to take his hands in hers. He feels her hands in his. He can hear her heart beating, the way she breathes. It would be easy to stay, but he's not sure it'd be right.

She presses his fingers to her lips. "Please don't run away. I'm bad enough for that."

"It's not about running away. It's about whether I'm staying for the right reasons." He can feel the guilt creeping up.

"Because the woman you care about asked?" She pauses. "I can go put something on, if that makes it better?"

"No. Yes. It would. Just not silk?" He offers it as a half joke.

Jess considers. "Would you feel better if you went out and did some patrolling then came back?"

"I would actually." He hates admitting it.

She sighs, but it's amused. "Go get your flagellation. I never lock anything."

He gives her a chaste kiss. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll try not to miss you." It's just slightly snide.

"Somehow I don't think you'll have trouble with that." He heads to the bedroom to leave the way he came in.

Jess can't help a giggle. "You're in plain clothes, can I suggest the door?"

"The doorman will wonder how I got in."

"Whatever works, Murdock." She raises her hands in surrender

When he returns not quite 3 hours later, he's in his Daredevil suit. There's a fresh bruise on his chin and a small cut on his lip. He seems more relaxed, but there's an air of guilt around him.

Jess is curled in bed wearing a soft cotton nightie and reading from a tablet. She looks up as she hears him enter, reading what she can. "You really need to stop blocking hits with your face."

He pulls off the mask. "I'll try to remember that next time." He kisses her cheek and slaps her ass lightly. "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"I encourage it, at the moment." She smiles softly. "There's extra towels under the sink. And I can probably find you a tee and boxers that fit, if you want? I've a small collection on hand from my years of indiscretion."

He nods. "Good to know." He heads to the bathroom. "Are they washed? Or do you like sniffing them for memories."

"Clean. Ew." She sounds offended. And, in her defense, she's even returned the one she stole off him so long ago.

"I'm not one to judge someone on their kinks." He takes off his shirt and feels for any bruises. Luckily the bullet proofing is working well. But it hurt like hell.

Jess sits up, turning off her tablet and plugging it in. "There's first aid stuff on the other side of the sink, if you need anything."

"Just bruises tonight. I'll be fine. Thanks." He walks back, shirt still off. "Would you prefer if I wore a shirt?"

She's definitely appreciating the view. "I always prefer you without, silly. But I can grab one if you'd be more comfortable?"

"I'm fine." He sits on the bed and takes off his boots before lying down.

Jess shifts to lean next to him. Her fingers lightly play with his hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" His slides beneath her.

"The last few days. I'm really trying to be less dramatic, but all those horrid stories about pregnancy hormones are true." She's exaggerating a bit for comedic effect.

He smiles. "I'll try to remember that. Where's your lotion?"

Her brow furrows, suspicion rising. "On the counter by the sink?"

"I read it's good for lotion to be rubbed on pregnant women's bellies to help prevent stretch marks." He's been reading up. "Would it be okay if I did that?"

"Oh. I guess." It's a complete 180 from the man she was arguing with mere hours ago. "Let me get it, though, there's about a hundred things too many on that counter."

Matt sits up and waits for her to return.

She brings a bottle with a pump top, it's mostly cocoa butter and the sweet scent can be detected even from within the container. "This is what my midwife recommended."

He takes the bottle and explores it with his hands. Then he puts it between his legs and pumps some of the lotion into his hand. "Is your top up?"

"Uh, yeah." She has it pushed up to just under her breasts. She's still not sure what to make of this, though. Is it Matt trying to live up to his promise of trying harder? Some sort of guilt? After-fight endorphins?

He gently places her hands on the small bump of her stomach. He slowly spreads the lotion over her skin. "So what are you having?"

"We find out this week." She watches his hand.

"If it's a boy, are you at still going to call him Alice?" He asks.

Jess smiles. "Alex, for a boy."

"Hello, Alex or Alice. My name is Matt. I'm a friend of your mother's." He's not sure what else to say.

Jess strokes his hair. "No offense, but it sort of weirds me out when people start talking to my stomach."

"Oh. Sorry." He goes silent, continuing to rub her stomach.

"You couldn't know." She's smiling. "The other thing that I really hate, though, is strangers coming up and asking to touch my belly. I mean, seriously?"

"Oh, yeah. That's definitely weird." He agrees.

"I really don't get the motivation there." She shakes her head. "I mean, I'm not even that big yet."

"You're getting that now? Wow." He's surprised.

"Right? If I so much as mention the P word or they hear me talking to someone. It's like they have to see if it's real or something." She makes a face.

"You should come up with a code. Like spider or larva."

"Larva? That's terrible. I love it." Jess laughs.

He smiles, appearing relaxed and genuinely amused. "That's what we'll call it then."

"And how do I get everyone else in on your brilliant plan?" She's amused.

"Well I'm sure Carol will agree immediately. The rest you can email or text or tell."

"You know you probably just gave my child their hero name?" She teases, pushing him back and stealing a kiss.

He smiles against her lips. "Poor kid. That's not very intimidating."

"Well you sound like a guy that does motor cycle jumps." She teases and kisses him again.

"I didn't name myself." He reminds her with a kiss.

"You just embraced it. Mr Devil."

His voice drops in pitch. "I did."

"It's amazing you don't get all the girls, between the voice and the fitted body armour."

"I never stay long enough." He turns to her. "At least until a certain spider came into my life."

"Well, spiders are known for our ability to catch tricky things." She draws her finger down the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." He feels the need to confess. "You're a spy. And because of that I keep thinking you're playing me. That's not fair to you. And I'm sorry."

She tugs lightly on his ear. "I admit, I did run a background check, but that's as spy-y as I tend to be around you. I'm not Natasha or Maria. I tried to give up that life."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Even if I were still a spy, spies have their people too, you know. No one is so magical as to be above that." She takes a deep breath. "No matter how hard we try."

"Guess vigilantes are the same way."

"Poor you, having to suffer with me." She kisses his nose.

"Could be worse." His fingers run down her arm. "I could be alone."

She chuckles. "I'm not sure how I should take it that the only thing worse than me is being alone."

"Well, I could be bleeding to death on Claire's couch or going on a blind date, forgive the term." He makes a face at the last one.

"I do appreciate you not bleeding."

"I do what I can." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

She turns her head to kiss him more fully. He sucks on her bottom lip. That only encourages her to press her tongue to his mouth while her teeth lightly scrape toward his upper lip. He opens his mouth, his tongue meeting hers. The kiss passes heat through her like an ember, and Jess just can't let that heat die. She feeds it with her desire as she pushes him deep into the blankets.

His hands reacquaint themselves with her neck and back. His fingers trace up her spine. Shifting, Jess's back curves as she presses firm kisses first to his lower lip and chin, then to his breastbone and down Matt's sternum. 

Voice breathy, he speaks. "God I've missed this." But then he hisses when she accidentally presses against a tender area, the place his suit stopped the bullet.

She pauses, looking up. "I told you to be careful." Her kisses continue, becoming a little more sloppy, more wet, as she follows down his happy trail, one hand slowly tugging his pants out of her way until she finally has to pause and undo them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have spent two months wanting to do this." She tugs at his pants, finally getting them down around his thighs. It's all she really needs. Well, it gets her to what she needs. She leans in again, lips brushing his cock in a series of butterfly kisses.

His hands grip the sheets as his blood immediately pumps down to fill his cock.

It's familiar and new at once as she realizes this is one of so many things she's never done for him. That they'd never taken time for. So she makes sure to take her time. She kisses his hip before biting down over the bone and sucking, intent on giving him a bruise of her own. One hand plays idly with his testicles, rolling them in her palm.

He tugs at her shirt and waist. He wants to maneuver her to get access to her legs.

She looks up after another kiss. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. It's just feeling a little one-sided."

"Is that something we care about now?" It's in a teasing tone, though it does speak of certain resentments still lingering. "What I'm intending can be risky with distractions. Let me play, and then I'll let you?"

"Risky?" He's never heard that before. "Okay."

"It's been a while since I've swallowed this much." She teases gently.

"Only because it's been a while since you've swallowed any." He has no point of reference except other women to know how his penis compares to others. And he's found them to be unreliable, telling him he's big when they like him and tiny when they're angry.

"Not the point." She goes back to her kissing game for a short while, as she strokes the base of his cock with her hand. She studies it for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before she starts with the tip, sucking and licking her way down.

Matt moans softly. His fingers are in her hair. "Jess."

She hums as she takes more and more into her mouth. Her hand moves down, forming an L around the base of his cock as she makes sure to hold him firmly down. She presses her lips tight around him and pulls off with a pop. She kisses the tip then steadies herself with another few breaths as she opens her throat to swallow him completely.

"Jess." Matt groans. He's doing his best to keep his focus but it's getting damn difficult.

She teases him with gentle hums or swallowing, so that the muscles of her throat squeeze and caress him. She has to fight the urge to sneeze as his pubic hair tickles her nose, but uses even that to please him.

"I'm gonna...Jess...I can't...I'm going to come." He warns her.

She nods, pulling back carefully until it's just the tip in her mouth again and her hand stroking his base to help him finish.

His mouth opens in a choking moan as he finally allows himself his release.

She collects in her mouth but moves to the garbage after to spit and wipes her mouth with a tissue. Then she goes to wrap herself around Matt quite contently.

He's breathing is still heavy. His arms wrap around her. "I'll show my appreciation in just a moment."

She smiles. "No hurry. I'm very happy with this." Her head nuzzles into his shoulder.

He takes her words at face value and plants a kiss on her head. "Thank you."

She sighs contently, two months of frustration finally released. Her hand plays over his chest and she takes time to savour the moment, just in case it never comes again.

He takes her hand and kisses each finger. Then he places a gentle kiss on her inner wrist before scraping his teethe over the skin there.

She's about to protest that she really doesn't need anything at all, but she did promise to let him have his play time. And the wrists, they make her shiver. "Are you causing trouble, Mr Devil?"

"Don't I always, Ms Spider?" He sucks on the delicate skin there for a moment before moving to the inside of her elbow. He's not there long before he moves to her neck. He nuzzles it with his nose, placing kisses every so often. He again uses his teeth.

Jess feels like she's melting under his attentions. It feels like he means it and that sensation tugs on her heart.

His hand slips beneath her shirt and slowly traces her ribs as though reading them. The touch eventually finds its way to her breast, his thumb barely brushing over her nipple again and again.

She hisses, her nipples being especially sensitive right now. "Matt." Her hand moves through his hair to rest on his neck.

"Too much?" He kisses beneath her jaw.

"A lot more sensitive than it usually is." Her fingers rub the back of his neck firmly. "Hormones and all that."

"Best if I move on?" He kisses the hollow at the base of her neck.

She sighs in pleasure. "It really depends. If you want me done, just suck on that for a minute."

He kisses down to the breast not currently being teased by his hand. His tongue circles her nipple before he lightly sucks on it.

"Matt." She keens with pleasure, her torso bending toward him.

His hand moves down into her pubic hair. He traces the edge of it then tugs on it.

By this point Jess is very wet and very much wanting. "Oh, you drive me mad."

"Just returning the favor." His fingers slide along her slit.

She gasps, one leg turning and moving aside to give him more room. She grasps his shoulder tightly. He moves down, his lips never leaving her skin. He kisses her inner thigh and slowly kisses towards her center. Finally his tongue tastes her wetness.

Jess nearly jumps out of her skin. She can't remember the last time something felt so good. Her eyes shut and her fingers dig into his shoulder muscles. "Fuck. Fuck. Matt."

His tongue explores every fold and crevice he comes across. He sucks lightly on her skin, getting her juices all over his mouth. A hand slides back up to her breast, lightly squeezing it. She groans and writhes, every touch moving her closer. Breathing seems to get harder as pleasure wells up in her belly. Her head falls back and a loud gasp escapes as she gives in to it.

He stays with her, helping her along. When she's done, he kisses her thigh before moving back up to kiss her lips.

She returns the kiss slowly with a pleased purr. "You're full of surprises, Murdock."

"Someday you'll grow bored of me." He runs a finger along her jaw. "But hopefully not for a long time."

"Maybe we'll stop fighting, now that we've released this tension." She captures his hand to kiss his fingers. "Boredom really isn't an option with us."

He knows she's right. He also knows something else. "So now is when I'd usually get up and head out. But I'd like to stay for a while."

"I'd like that. A lot." That offer is a thousand times better than the sex that preceded it. He takes a breath and relaxes against her. Her arms wrap around him and her head rests against his chest.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki's office is on another floor from where Steve usually works and on the other side of the building. It does have a nice view though. She's looking out at the trees as she speaks to her brother on the phone.

Wanda knocks quietly on the door, wanting to make her presence known without interrupting.

She turns and smiles. "Thor, don't give me that. If all Odin is doing is locking her up for a couple of years, then it's obvious he sanctioned it." She motions for Wanda to enter. "No I'm not saying that Odin wanted her to kill Jane. Although that would break your strongest tie to Earth." She takes a breath. "Brother, I have to go. I'll call tomorrow. Yes. Yes. Me as well. Goodbye." The call is ended, and the phone is put onto the desk.

"All brothers are trouble it seems." Wanda smiles.

"Indeed." She smiles back. The smile drops suddenly. "Did I miss a training session?"

"No, no, I don't wished to visit your new office." Wanda reassures her.

"Oh good." Loki looks relieved. "So what do you think? Not bad, right?"

She nods. "Far from father but close to caf. Fair trade." The last comes with a grin.

"Agreed. And if Steve and I are too close, we'll get distracted." She says it with a wink.

That makes Wanda giggle. Then she clears her throat moving to lean against Loki's desk. "You ever worry that you are not enough?"

Her face turns more serious. "All the time. You?"

"All the time." She agrees.

"Which is silly." Loki says. "Since we're both absolutely amazing. But I suppose it's because they seem even more amazing to us."

Wanda looks at her fingers. "There is also that he is so very inexperienced and new to everything."

Loki nods. "Yes. There is that. Though you aren't so experienced yourself." She takes a chocolate from her candy jar.

"I am also defective." Her nails scratch the wood of the desk. "And I would not blame him if he were disgusted by that."

"Defective?" Loki seems stunned. "How so?"

Wanda glances at the office door, closing and locking it with her mind before she looks at Loki. "I- I have sexual feelings toward Pietro."

Loki's brow smooths. "Ah. First, nice work with the door. Your control is improving. Second, that doesn't make you defective. It makes you human. Pietro is a very handsome man."

"He is my brother. It is not right." Wanda lowers her head.

"Feelings aren't about right or wrong. They just are."

Wanda rubs her arms as she folds them over her stomach. "But this is. It is not right."

Loki walks around her desk and sits on it. She takes Wanda's hands in her own. "Who says it isn't right?"

"Everyone, everything. God. Even nature. Such unions are unhealthy and unnatural." She looks at their hands. "I feel it taints my love for him."

"Nonsense. Incest may be taboo, but it's not unheard of. And it certainly doesn't make you a bad person. And if your god is against such things then he shouldn't have given you those feelings."

Wanda nods shyly. "You really believe this?"

Loki lifts her head with a finger. "I do. Nor do I find you disgusting or lacking. Pietro was the only person you could trust for most of your life. And as I said before he is a handsome man." She smiles. "So is Thor, though I will deny it if you tell him."

Wanda's cheeks pinken and she giggles quietly. "He does share many physical features with father, doesn't he?"

She nods. "And I was raised to believe he was my brother. And I still consider him as such."

Going quiet, Wanda takes it all in. It's still something she's having trouble coming to terms with even if Loki makes it seem not so bad.

The former goddess can see the conflict on the young woman's face. "I love you no less. I see you no differently. But only you can decide how you view yourself and whether these feelings are something you wish to fight or accept." She can't help but think of her husband. "Perhaps in that Steve is better equipped to help you. He has had his own struggles."

"I. I know this." She glances away. "He once asked me to help with fantasies he did not wish to have."

If she's surprised by this, Loki doesn't show it. "Then you know that even one of the best men we know has similar struggles."

"I admit this is not the advice I had come for. I had hoped you would tell me some trick or spell so I need not carry the shame. It will take some adjusting to your advice." She presses her lips together.

"I see." Loki thinks. "There may be something, but are you sure you want to change how you feel about Pietro?"

"I would prefer not to desire him physically, but I will not sacrifice my love for him." She's sure of this. 

Loki nods. "Magic had a way of doing what it wants not what you want. I know you don't want to hear this, but you would do better by accepting your feelings and trying to move on."

Wanda takes a deep breath. "Thank you, mother, for your kind advice."

"I'm sorry I can't be more help." She squeezes the hands in hers.

"It is alright. I have faced it this long. I am strong enough to continue." She smiles softly.

"You are amazingly strong and powerful." Loki seems almost jealous when she adds that Wanda will soon be more powerful then her.

Wanda shakes her head, her light blush returning. "I doubt that very much."

"You'll see, Hermione Granger." Loki winks.

"I am not this character, mother. Do not be silly."

"You are more than you think." She takes a breath. "Is it lunch time yet? Shall we get something to eat?"

"I think it is close enough." Wanda nods.

"Good. Shall we eat here or go out?" Loki moves back behind the desk to get her wallet.

"If we eat here, we can see if my brother has decided to make a move on Psylocke yet." Wanda suggests playfully.

"Ooh. Can't pass that up." She takes Wanda's arm and heads to the stairs.

Wanda nods. "Assuming they have stopped for lunch."

Loki gives her a look. "This is Pietro we're talking about."

She laughs. "He may not have waited so long, then."

Pietro has indeed gotten there before them. And he has at least three entrées in front of him, a testament to how much he's been training.

Betsy shares his table, this being a day they train together. She has a much more sensible salad and a chocolate milk.

Wanda looks over at Loki. "Do we join them?"

"Up to you."

They each pick up some food then join the pair at their table. "Pietro, you did not need to get me any, I found my own lunch." Wanda teases her brother with a kiss to his cheek.

He smiles at her. "I used up much energy running circles around Betsy."

Wanda nods. "So she was being nice to you?"

He sticks out his tongue at her.

She giggles.

Betsy smiles. "Loki, Wanda. It's nice to see you again, and to see you outside the battlefield."

Loki smiles. "Nice to see you, too. I've started working here a few days a week, so perhaps we'll see more of each other."

"Ah, lovely." She sips from her straw.

Pietro exchanges a look with Wanda. "So how do you like working near father?"

"You know, I have not even seen him today." She bites her lip. "I may have been studying in Vision's lab."

Loki turns to her. "You don't find the robot things distracting?" She smiles. "The ones that aren't your fiancé."

"No, I do not feel them." She gestures at her head.

"Of course. What are you studying?"

"Vision." Pietro smirks.

Wanda punches her brother's arm as the colour rises to her cheeks. "I was actually reading about genetics and mutation."

"Professor Xavier is the world's leading expert." Betsy points out. "If you're really intrigued, I'd suggest some studying under him."

Pietro snorts with laughter.

Loki rolls her eyes. "Pietro, really. Behave."

"What is funny? This may pertain to your baby." Wanda punches him again.

"You prefer studying under Vision." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Wanda sighs and turns to Betsy. "I apologize. My brother may have gotten the good looks, but I took all the brains."

Betsy laughs with a shake of her head. "My brothers do the same to me."

Loki nods. "Definitely a brother thing. But tell us, Wanda, do you think your brother or Jessica have a genetic mutation?"

"I do not know." She furrows her brow. "I am still very new to this. I certainly do not know if there is difference between genetic mutation and those like us where we were artificially changed."

"It could be the change was to activate the mutation within you." Loki hypothesizes.

Wanda shrugs. "I am still learning, I cannot say."

"Hmm." Loki wonders. "Are there no books on magic? Or are you not interested."

"Not in the lab." Wanda pouts. "And father has not yet put much in the library."

"Perhaps we can get Thor to smuggle some out of Asgard." 

Wanda's eyes go wide. "Would he?"

"We can ask. And considering that I just saved his girlfriend's life, I'd say he owes me a favor." Loki notes.

Wanda nods.

"While this is all fine and good." Betsy breaks in. "Can we rewind? When did you have a kid?"

Pietro smiles shyly. "I have not had one yet. My ex-girlfriend is pregnant."

"Ah." Suddenly she understands Maria's warning. She tries to keep it light. "Well, I hope it's a better fighter than you are."

"Hey!"

Betsy grins. "You've got to admit, you don't exactly fight. You run."

He shrugs. "I don't need to fight."

"We all need to fight, sometimes." Betsy lowers her head. "Sometimes just for survival."

"It's true." Loki agrees. "As much as I despised warrior training, it has come in handy."

Pietro swallows his food. "That is what father will teach me I suppose."

"I'm pretty sure that's why we're supposed to work together, to learn how to react to different fighting styles so we can be prepared for anything." Betsy points out with some amusement.

He shrugs. "Wanda and I took down the Avengers without so much training."

Wanda raises an eyebrow. "Excuse you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay. It was mostly you."

"And, to be fair, it was only temporary. Some of them came from stunned very quickly." Wanda purses her lips.

"But it left them rattled." Loki reminds her. "Imagine what you might have done if you _had_ trained."

Wanda looks down. "They might still be trapped."

"No. I would have brought them back." Loki assures her. "If not I, then Charles Xavier or Stephen Strange. But we would have gotten them back." Then she adds, "Assuming we all still existed."

Wanda colours at that, an unhappy look crossing her features.

"Guess we're kind of glad you waited to train." Betsy smiles kindly.

"More than kind of." Loki's foot bumps Wanda's leg. "I much prefer being on the same side as you."

"Thank you." Wanda smiles and looks over at her brother. "We like this side, too.

He nods. "The accommodations are much better. So is the food." He smiles and finishes off his hamburger.

"You are the man they speak about when they say the quickest way to his heart is his stomach, aren't you Pietro?" Betsy teases him, slapping his arm. "But it's nice to see a healthy appetite after a strenuous workout."

He nods as he sucks cola into his mouth. "The speed uses up a lot of my energy. I have to replenish." He looks at her, pleasantly surprised that she did not seem to react much to learning he is having a child.

She nods. "I know how that is. If I have to do a lot of psychic work I am useless for hours after."

Loki wipes her mouth. "This from a woman who managed to hold Amora. I'm impressed you lasted as long as you did."

"To be fair, I only got in because she was expecting a different sort of assault." Betsy licks her lips.

"Well we were lucky it was you who found her and not your brother. Else he would have been fighting us for her."

"Brian can hold his own." Betsy shrugs. "Most of the time."

"Amora specializes in amorous spells." Loki explains.

Betsy shakes her head. "Still don't think it would be a problem."

Loki smiles. "I take it your brother isn't particularly interested in women."

"Oh, he is. Just not terribly lucky." Betsy chuckles.

"Then I'd think he'd be even more susceptible to her charms." Loki shrugs and returns to her sandwich.

"I wouldn't know." She winks at Pietro and returns to her salad.

He smiles at her. If not for Jess, he'd be much more willing to flirt and and ask her out. But he's not sure he's ready yet.

Wanda puts a hand on her brother's leg. She completely understands his reluctance.

Loki's thoughts turn to work. "Betsy, I don't feel we've done a good job at humanizing our members who get their powers from the mutant gene. How would you feel about doing a few talk shows or podcasts?"

"It sounds horrible." She makes a face. "But not deadly.”

"We could pair you with someone." Loki suggests. "Or I can ask Rogue."

"It doesn't matter, really. I'll do what I can for the team." She smiles.

"I'll schedule a meeting, and we can discuss your preferences." She looks at the twins next. "Pietro, I was thinking we might have you throw out a baseball. You could throw it, run around the bases, and then catch it or something."

"Cool."

"Maybe slow down to give them glimpses?" Wanda suggests.

"I can stop at each base."

"What you lot really need to do." Betsy points her fork. "Is convince Steve to do a nudie Avengers calendar for charity or something. There's a lot of lookers here." She grins, eyes fixing on Pietro.

He smiles and blushes a bit. "And I am looking right at one." He tells her.

Loki considers the suggestion. "Not bad. I'm surprised Tony hasn't already suggested that. Though knowing him he probably has."

Betsy smiles. She's tempted to reach for him, but she can sense his shyness and suspects it is from his ex. She turns back to Loki. "What of the babies? You could do a great spread with Carol's brood."

"As a child who grew up in a spotlight, I'd prefer to spare them as much as possible." Loki replies. "Perhaps if Carol offers. But I won't suggest it."

"So there will be no announcement of Pietro's baby?" Wanda sounds relieved.

"Only to us." Betsy agrees. “Will there be a baby shower or should I just get something privately?"

Pietro looks at his sister. "We were thinking of maybe something here in DC with the Avengers."

Wanda nods. "We will let you know."

The baby talk turns Loki's mind in another direction - safety. "Do you have JARVIS in your home yet?"

The twins look at each other. "No?"

Loki raises an eyebrow, a hint of displeasure on her face. "I'm surprised Vision hasn't taken care of that. Wanda, as the responsible one, would you please discuss it with him?"

She nods. "I will ask."

"Thank you. Your father and I will feel much better."

"You worry too much for us." Wanda smiles and reaches for Loki's hand.

"Makes a good parent." Betsy winks. "You're very lucky."

Pietro smiles. "Yes. But it takes getting used to."

Betsy nods then smiles back. "It sounds like your baby will be super lucky, being born into such a loving family. Ah, assuming of course your ex is allowing shared custody."

He explains that he is taking full custody. "But she will have visitation rights."

"Well, if you ever need a babysitter..." Betsy grins. "Though I'd rather be the reason you need one."

Pietro smiles. "Yeah? Are you free Friday night?"

"I certainly can be." Betsy chuckles.

Wanda lightly squeezes her brother's knee. She's thrilled to have him flirting and dating again.

"If I promised you dinner? Perhaps a game of pool?"

"Only if I get to buy the beer."

He grins. "Deal."

Betsy smiles, tidying up her place. "For now, I'm going to hit the gym. Care to join me, Pietro? It would be nice to see you actually sweat today."

"Perhaps you can teach me how to punch properly." He stands.

"I don't know, it might be too late for you." Betsy teases.

"I learn quick. But only if teacher is good." He shrugs. "Perhaps you cannot teach me."

Betsy smirks. "I bet you a snog, right on the lips, that I can."

Luckily he knows what a snog is from dating Jess. "You are in."

"Bril." Betsy grins and punches his arm playfully. "Shall we?"

He gives a nod and leads the way to take his tray to the drop off area. She follows him out, bumping playfully.

Wanda smiles at Loki.

"Our boy is back." Loki teases.

"I am thankful." Wanda giggles. "I was worried she had broken him."

"Pietro is stronger than that. Though if she hadn't been as forward as she was, I doubt he would have jumped back in so quickly."

Wanda nods. "I still worry."

"Of course you do." Loki smiles at her. "You're a good sister. An excellent sister."

"That is kind of you." Wanda reaches for her hand. "You have been good mother to us."

Loki smiles. She isn't sure she agrees, but it's nice to hear. "So back to Vision's lab? Or do you have training."

"I am going to go book shopping and give father a wish list." Wanda grins.

She laughs. "An excellent idea. And I'll call Thor to see if he can snag some for us from Asgard."

Wanda nods. "Sounds like plan."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's Bucky's day to train and hang out at the tower. Currently he's at the shooting range obliterating a couple of targets. It feels good.

"Your aim's pretty crap for a legendary assassin." Clint jokes as he comes in, ear covers around his neck and a new bow over his shoulder.

He flips the switch to bring the target in. "My aim is just fine, Hawkboy."

Clint uses an arrow to point at one about an inch off centre. "If your target is an elephant."

"At least my weapons are from the modern era."

"Mine never jam." Clint sends a target out.

Bucky switches his target and seems it back out. "How's the family?"

Clint smiles. "Great. Nathaniel looks like he's gonna start walking any day now."

"Yeah? That's great." He smiles and puts on his ear covers. Then he reloads and shoots.

Clint's accuracy is, as usual, spot on. Instead of aiming for the centre, he uses his arrows to draw a duck shape.

"Show off."

Clint grins, waggling his eyebrows as he adjusts the string.

Bucky shakes his head at him. "Is it me, or does it seem really quiet around here?"

"It doesn't seem, it is. Just me, you, and Maria right now. Well, unless you count the PR and med research guys." Clint shakes his head.

"Kinda makes me feel like I'm on team C." Bucky checks the ammo in his guns.

"Right?" Clint snorts. "Though, it's also kind of nice to think that we're the only ones Cap trusts unsupervised."

"Speak for yourself. My wife supervises me." He jokes.

Clint chuckles. "Oggling is not the same."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Steve making schedules for us."

"Just wait until he's finished DC."

"Gotta get more recruits to make sure he doesn't." Bucky brings his target back in.

Clint does the same. "Well, there's a few names around the city we could certainly look in to."

"Yeah. Supposedly Jess is at the top of Hill's list." He got this from Carol who got it from Jess.

"It might give her a sense of mission and stability." Clint's rather dubious.

"Except she doesn't want it. I think it may reek too much of SHIELD." He's not sure why Steve would send Hill of all people to propose it.

"I also think." Clint frowns, crossing his arms. "I think right now she's at a place in her life where she's finally figuring who she is. At least, that's what I got from what she told me. Not much."

Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose. "I swear I go between wanting to punch her and wanting to hug her." He takes a breath. "We should let her become herself before trying to bring her in."

"That sounds smart."

He grins. "JARVIS, did you get Clint calling me smart?"

"I only said it sounded smart, I never said it actually was. And this _is_ Jess." Clint raises an eyebrow. "If there's one thing she excels at, it's throwing a wrench in the gears."

"Ain't that the truth." He looks at the archer. "Not at all helped by the number you did on her."

"Yeah, I get it. But I can't fix it now, can I?" He frowns.

"I know. I didn't mean..." He takes a breath. "Sorry. I know you had good reason."

Clint shakes his head, rubbing his arm. "Not good enough. I hate that I wasn't allowed to tell her the truth. I hate more that I listened to that."

"Yeah." Bucky doesn't feel like shooting anymore. "Wanna get a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." Clint moves to put his bow back in its case.

Bucky puts up his guns. He'll clean them later.

They head up to the common room to pull some beers from the fridge. Clint studies his can before opening it. "Do you really think we should be recruiting?"

"Hell if I know." He opens his own and takes a deep drink.

Clint snorts. "Right. We're just the errand boys."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I don't know. I kind of thought the Avengers was supposed to be a democracy." Clint shrugs.

"It is? Huh." Bucky takes another drink.

"It's what I keep telling myself."

"So what do you want to vote on?"

Clint shrugs. "The direction we're heading."

Bucky shrugs. "So call a meeting."

"I guess. It's just not right with everyone away, though." He rubs his neck.

"If you wait for everyone to be here, it'll never happen."

Clint smirks. "But I'm less likely to have my ass kicked if Natasha is here."

Bucky chuckles. "So wait for Natasha. Everyone else can video conference in. Except Bruce." He shrugs. "He doesn't seem to want to be a part of it anyway."

"Can you blame him?"

"Yeah actually. After disappearing on Natasha? Damn straight I can." He seems oddly emphatic.

"I dunno, man. One paper cut and he destroys a city block? Can't be easy." Clint shakes his head. "Not jealous of that power."

"Yeah well he shouldn't have just disappeared in her."

"That I won't disagree with."

"You know what you need?" Bucky asks. "Your own PR parson like Loki."

"Yeah right. Then I have to give interviews." Clint shakes his head. "I just want to be sure we're on the right side."

Bucky studies him. "You think we aren't?"

Clint's tilts his head back and forth. "I don't know. Something feels off with Tony, you know?"

"Yeah well he fucked up with Ultron. That's for damn sure."

"It seems like he's doing better, but sometimes I wonder. And he's got all those government and army connections." Clint rubs his chin. "Could someone be applying pressure at the right points?"

"Let's find out." Bucky suggests. "C team can do a bit of digging."

Clint groans. "This is why we have a Tash. Or even a Jess."

"Only we don't. We've got us." Bucky grins. "We can put it down as training."

"I can't even do the computer things necessary to find out." Clint protests weakly.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Like I said, training."

Clint looks at him. "Do you know how?"

"Youtube is a wonderful thing. So is JARVIS." He's selling himself short. Bucky has gotten pretty good. "You got some government contacts you can reach out to?"

"One or two." Clint crosses his arms.

Bucky catches the body language. "That a problem?"

"Depends what they know. Generally if something _is_ up, it's a lot safer not to be the guy that sees."

Eyebrow raised, he gives a questioning look. "So you _don't_ want to do this?"

"I want to know. I'm just not sure we're the ones who should be finding out." Clint shakes his head. "I don't know about you, but I've got kids at home I gotta think about. Shit like this can be huge trouble and I know I'm in over my head with it."

"Already? Damn. Okay." He shrugs. "You know my first inclination is to take it to Steve."

"And you know what he's gonna do." Clint gives him a look.

"Talk to Tony about it first."

"And if Tony doesn't talk, he's going to break things until he finds answers." Clint shakes his head. "I love Cap, but he doesn't get quiet. Checking for coersion? Needs to be super quiet."

"So who else we got?" Bucky thinks. "Carol is worse than Steve. Pietro has enough to deal with. Wanda? Sam? Not Sam."

"Let me call red, see when she's back."

"Yeah okay." He doesn't really like leaving it like this though. Maybe he'll poke around a little anyway.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess plays with her phone nervously as they wait for the doctor to be free. The sudoku puzzle isn't getting solved any faster though Matt and Carol have probably received a dozen texts each. The worst part, though, is how much she has to pee. And she can't go until after the ultrasound. She's convinced it's some form of torture.

Pietro puts a hand on her leg but says nothing. She gives him an appreciative smile and attempts to stop fidgeting quite so much.

"I have a date on Friday." He tells her, hoping the conversation will help relax her.

"Do you?" She smiles. "That's really good. Really really good."

"Yes. I think so. And things are good with you and Matt?"

Jess nods, looking down. "We had a really big fight, but it ended with us working out a number of things that had been bothering us, so that's good. He also gave the baby a silly pet name."

"Did he?" Pietro gives a small smile. "Can you share?"

"It's such a horrid name I adored it instantly. Larva." Jess shakes her head with a fond smile.

"Larva?" He looks up the definition on his phone and laughs. "Oh that is horrid."

"I didn't have the heart to point out spiders aren't insects." She grins. "But it's cute."

"Yes. I'm glad you were able to work through your fight." He looks completely sincere.

She takes his hand, rubbing it. "He thinks very highly of you, you know. And I think, at times, he gets a bit jealous."

"Of me?" Pietro is very surprised.

"You are a good man, Pietro. One of the best I know." Jess looks at him fondly. "And you're a very significant part of my life."

He squeezes her hand. "And you are a significant part of mine. I want it to stay that way."

"Me too. You're one of my closest friends."

"And your baby's daddy." It's a term he learned recently.

"Guess that makes for one lucky baby." She smiles.

He smiles back. "Where is doctor? Why does it always take so long?"

"It's because all the doctors here also do research. He's probably in the middle of some experiment." Jess makes a face. "I think they're trying to figure out how to better treat metahumans like us."

He nods. "Oh. Patience is not my strong suit."

"Or mine." Jess chuckles.

"Our poor baby. Perhaps she will surprise us and have lots of patience."

"Might be forced to, between us two." Jess winks.

He laughs. "Yes."

Jess groans, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. "This really is taking forever, though."

"It is."

It feels like another eternity passes before they're called to the ultrasound room. They know the drill now, and soon Jess is reclining in the chair with belly bared.

Pietro is again holding her hand. He's excited to know for sure what they will be having.

The tech goes through, explaining the different body parts and assuring both the baby looks to be coming along well, but the doctor will go over the scans to double check. Then comes the question. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Pietro looks at Jess and nods.

Jess holds her breath as the tech does one last check. "A girl. You've got a healthy baby girl."

Pietro grins widely. "Jess knew it would be a girl. Our little Alice."

"Oh, I'm thrilled." Jess pulls Pietro into a hug. "A beautiful daughter for you."

"For us." He hugs her back.

Jess nods. "Your sister will surely be pleased."

"Probably. Not a pleased as you I hope."

"Hard to say right now. It's a little shocking." Jess rubs her belly. "Little Alice."

"Alice Jessica Maximoff."

Jess tilts her head toward him. "I thought we decided on Alice Drew Maximoff?"

He blushes. "Oh yes. I forgot."

She pats his hand. "It's the excitement. I do insist our daughter have several plush rabbits, now. All white." Jess winks.

"Of course." He turns. "Thank you, doctor."

The nurse nods, advising them to go to room three once Jess is dressed again then gives them some privacy. Jess takes a deep breath, looking again at the image left on the screen. Pietro goes to the window and looks out to give Jess little privacy.

She dresses quickly, then comes up behind him and gives him a hug. "Thank you, for sharing this with me."

He places his arms over hers. "Thank you for giving me this to share."

"Best mistake I've ever made." She kisses his shoulder. "Now let's go see that doctor so I can be poked and prodded back to my usual surly self."

He chuckles. "Okay."

The rest of the visit is just that, Jess and the baby get a clean bill of health and the doctor is even pleased with her weight gain. Just as the last time, they are each given prints of the ultrasound. There's the slightest tremor to Jess's hand as she takes hers. "Thank you."

"Ice cream? Or chips?" Pietro offers.

Jess considers. "I want soft ice cream I can dip my chips in."

He smiles and wraps her am around his own. "We will get chips first then get soft serve."

"Thank you." She squeezes his arm. "I think Alice likes ice cream even more than I do."

He escorts her to her car.

"You are going to have to tell me all about your date." She goes back to the earlier conversation as she looks up the closest diner on her phone. "Not just anyone is good enough for you, I bet she's amazing."

He runs his fingertips over the arm. "It's Betsy Braddock. She is one of the rotating mutant Avengers."

Jess nods. "I know her, well, by reputation. She's quite fit. Though I knew you have good taste. I hope it goes well for you. But I will kick her ass if she hurts you. Her or anyone else." She points a finger at him.

He takes her finger and kisses it. "You will have to stand in line behind my sister."

"At least we agree on something." She chuckles. "Also, I found a place that does both chips and ice cream. Life is good today."

"Let's go." Pietro texts his sister, telling her they are having a girl. Wanda's response involves a lot of hearts and exclamation marks.

Jess wants to wait to tell Matt and Carol as she sees them. They head to the diner and grab a booth. Jess immediately excuses herself to the washroom.

He smiles broadly when he sees his sister's text. Then he brings up the pictures of the nursery to show Jess when she returns.

"Tell Wanda yet?" Jess asks as she slips into her seat.

"Yes. She texted me lots of hearts." He looks at her, excitement in his eyes. "Would you like to see nursery so far?"

She smiles. "I would love to."

He hands over his phone so that she can look through the pictures. "Most of that was bought with the gift certificate you gave."

"It looks good. Really good." Jess's smile becomes sad. "It makes me all the more certain that making you primary guardian is the right choice."

He takes her hand. "You will see her as much as you wish."

Jess nods. "Thank you."

The waitress comes and gets their order, giving Jess a surprised look at her order. But then she smiles. "I'll be right back with that."

"That was an odd look, wasn't it?" She furrows her brow.

"I am sure they do not get many people who order fries and ice cream at the same time." He smiles.

"They really ought to." She winks.

It makes him wonder. "Did you eat this before Alice?"

Jess grins. "Once in a while."

"Is it an English thing?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Huh. Interesting. What made you try it?" Pietro is curious.

"Honestly?" She puts a hand on her forehead, shading her face. "I was out of mayo and thought it might be close enough."

Pietro laughs more heavily and more freely than he has in ages.

She bats at his arm. "Wanker. Don't laugh at me."

Still laughing, he tries to explain how so her that is. "It is genius."

"It just made sense, really." She shakes her head and teases. "Do I have to tell Matt you were picking on me? Or perhaps your father figure."

"I am not picking on you." He promises, still laughing. "I think it is wonderful."

She scratches her cheek. "You are a strange man."

"Yes." He grins. "This is why you like me."

"Fair enough." She smiles and looks down. While she enjoys this time with him, she always worries he will read too much into it.

He stops laughing. "I am unsure where to take Betsy on our date. Dinner I think someplace casual. But I don't know about after."

"Matt took me to this bar with a live band, it was really nice." She offers. "I also hear movies are very common dates these days."

"Movies you cannot speak and get to know each other." He wants to do things right this time.

She rubs his arm. "Sounds like we've both learned something. Why not go for a walk? Or maybe some window shopping? Or, I don't know, drag her home to play video games with your sister."

"No Wanda until 3rd date at least." He thanks the waitress as she brings the fries, the ice cream, and the molten brownie thing he ordered. "I was thinking FDR."

"...FDR?" Jess tilts her head before popping a fry in her mouth.

"Memorial. It has nice places to walk. But if it snows or is to cold, I will have to get other idea."

Jess nods. "You could go play in the park? Make a snowman, and that thing with the arms. Snow angels."

He nods. His mind can't help but go back to memories of Wanda creating snow angels. "It is a good idea. Thank you."

"Just remember to have fun and be yourself. That's the big thing I always forget." Jess gives a crooked grin.

He nods. "Thank you. I will also look at live music places in case it is too cold. That is a good idea."

"What Matt and I decided," She explains. "Is that our dates don't need to be fancy. We take turns picking things we like to share with the other. That way we get to know each other through what we do as well as talking."

His head goes back as though her words physically entered his head. "That is a very good idea. Wanda and Vision are going to take classes together to discover what they like."

Jess chuckles. "And what do androids dream of?"

"My sister mostly. And Tony once said something about electric sheep?" He shrugs. "I have never heard of electric sheep."

"It's an old science fiction novel." Jess explains. "Books, I know."

"Oh. I have not read this book."

She nods. "It's not one I would suggest for you. Maybe Vision, though."

"I prefer movies anyway." For some reason, he thinks about Alice. "We should go get a white rabbit toy after this. Alice's first."

"Mmhmmn." Jess laughs. She's run out of chips and is forced to finish the ice cream with a spoon. She had been hoping to pop by Matt's office, but it can wait. "I think it would be good for her to get something from us both."

He nods. "Other than life you mean?" He teases.

Jess rolls her eyes. "It's not too late to end you. I'm sure Carol wouldn't mind a third."

"Sorry. It was something my mother used to say." He can practically hear her. "Ne zaboravi tko ti je dao život." His voice is high pitched but stern, as though exasperated.

"Yeah, it sounds like a mum joke. I will never tell those." She holds up her hand.

"You say that now." Pietro warns.

Jess shakes her head. "Nope. I'm not that type of mum."

"Okay." He doesn't sound like he believes her.

"I hate you." She pulls out her wallet so they can settle up and leave.

"No. My treat." Pietro gestures the waitress over and hands her cash to cover it.

Jess shakes her head. "You know I can afford it."

"It was my idea. And I said it was my treat."

She raises her hands in defeat. "Yes, papa."

He nods. They leave soon after.

They find themselves a toy store and start looking around. Jess is amazed by how much variety there is.

Pietro finds a sweet little white bunny that appears to be sitting up. "What do you think?"

"It's bloody adorable. Almost as cute as you." She pats his cheek.

There's a slight blush in his cheeks as he grins. "Anything else?"

"Not sure." Jess grins. "How much do we want to spoil her?"

"In my heart, very much. In my mind, not at all." He tells her.

She gives him a look. "Not an answer."

"Maybe we can get her one more thing."

"Okay. Another bunny? Maybe a twee mouse?" Jess looks around.

Pietro gazes at her. "You choose."

After a thorough browsing, Jess settles on a little grey mouse. "This can be the bunny's mate."

"I like it." He leads her to the checkout, and they each pay about half of the total.

As they head out, she slips her arm around his waist. "Now what? Am I taking you back to the tower?"

"I can run there." He tells her. "Unless there is something else you'd like to do."

"Nothing urgent comes to mind. But are you sure?" She looks at him. "I don't mind."

"I don't mind. After all that waiting, I'd like to stretch my legs." He smiles. "You keep the animals until she is born."

Jess takes the bag. "Alright. You be careful." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You, too." In the next moment, he's gone.

She smiles after him, then she tugs out her phone to see what Matt's up to.

"How did it go?" He asks in his calm voice.

Jess breathes out slowly. "Good. Good. It's getting less awkward each time. He even asked for advice for a date he's got coming up."

"I'm glad. Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Only if some miracle has happened." She teases.

"Stranger things have happened."

"That said, yes. I'm holding the news about larva hostage until I'm next in your arms."

"I'll bring dinner. We can lie on the couch while you describe some horribly mindless TV show to me." He pauses. "Unless you have other plans."

"No, that sounds absolutely perfect except I think I'd rather throw on a podcast than the TV."

"Perfect. Are you craving anything? Or should I surprise you."

"I trust you. Just nothing with chips, already had some today."

"You got it. French fries it is." He teases.

"Still not funny."

"It is to me. I'll be there before 7."

"And I'll be in pyjamas." She teases. "Talk to you then."


	196. What We Shall Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol reconnect. Jess tells Matt about her baby's gender. Loki helps Steve with his problems. Pietro gets a car.

Bucky is supposed to be writing, but instead he is going over his conversation with Clint. Again. If Tony is compromised, they need to know sooner rather than later. But he's not even sure where to start. He sighs and reads through what he's written.

Carol walks in to his office, it's obvious she only recently got home as she's still in her suit from teaching. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his head. “How's it going, honey?"

"Slow." He turns his for a proper kiss. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Long." She pushes his computer carefully aside and sits on his desk, placing her feet on either side of his chair. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He rubs his forehead. "I didn't realize it was so late. I haven't even started dinner."

Carol looks at him, reading his little signs. "We'll order in. Then we'll pop in a movie while I rub your shoulders and you tickle our daughters' toes."

He seems to relax at her words. "Thanks, doll." His hands rub the tops of her legs. "You always know what I need."

"It's not hard when all you need is your girls." She leans forward to kiss him.

He happily gives her one. "What else could a guy need?"

"Baseball season?" Carol grins against his lips.

"A distant second." He boops her nose.

"Sexy times, alone with your Mrs?"

"Doesn't that count as time with my girls?" He gives a half shrug. "Well, my best girl."

"It's kind of different." She slides into his lap. "Why don't you order something while I slip into something more comfy?"

"Sounds good." He captures her lips in a slow kiss.

It's very hard to pull away. "Scary words, Buck."

"Scary words, Care." He slaps her thigh. "Alright. Get outta here before I rip your clothes off and take you right here on the desk."

She pauses. "That's not exactly encouragement to leave." She nips along his jaw.

His hands move to her back. There's a smile on his lips. "So how many of your students are hot for teacher?"

"I've only had to hurt two." She grins.

"I'm sure the others are loving you from afar."

She shrugs. "There's only one heart I'm really concerned about."

He caresses her cheek and kisses her deeply. She feels so freaking good.

"Maybe you should help me get changed and we can just scrounge for leftovers." Her voice is a soft purr against his lips as she caresses his back.

"I think we have leftover spaghetti in the fridge." 

"And I think my jacket might just fall off." She shucks the article of clothing aside, landing on Bucky's laptop.

Bucky kisses her with more passion. Although they try to make time to be intimate, lately it's been kind of hard.

"Would you mind." Her lips trail along his skin. "If Jess took the girls for the weekend? I thought. Thought we might get a hotel. Someplace beachy."

"Think she can handle them?" Bucky would prefer it be Steve, though he knows better than to say that.

"I think Loki would hate us if we asked Steve, he's been busy." She strokes his neck. "The Maximoffs need practice?"

"That's true." He feels the need to explain. "If it was just one, I'd be completely fine with Jess. I just wouldn't want her to get overwhelmed."

"We'll ask, see if anyone's available." She kisses his nose.

He nods. "So beachy as in Martha's Vineyard or as in Miami?"

"Miami. Get out of the snow for a while." She smiles slowly. "Making love on the sandy beach."

"Mmm. I like that idea." He kisses her.

She grins. "Might even get to punch a shark."

He chuckles. "Now see I know you'd rather do that than make love on the beach." He starts to tickle her. "Sand getting all in your nooks and crannies."

Carol squirms and giggles. "Not if you're on the bottom."

"Believe me, sand gets everywhere no matter where you are."

"That? Sounds like a challenge." Carol smirks.

"Oh? Then no fair using your powers." Bucky warns her.

"Why do I feel you're going to rub your dick in the sand just to prove me wrong?"

He laughs. "I wouldn't do that. I swear."

"Beatings would follow." She assures playfully.

"Now you're makin' me want to." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Carol snorts. "I'll beat you right now." She gently cuffs his chin.

"Yeah?" His hand moves to cup one of her breasts.

"Careful, I hit harder than Jess does." She teases.

"Oh I know." He rubs his nose against hers. "If you two ever fought, my money would be on you."

"Good call." She rolls her shoulders and leans back, elbows resting on the desk. "Now for the question of the night. Here or upstairs?"

In answer, he pulls up her blouse and slips his hands beneath it.

She takes a deep breath. "Good choice."

"Like I could wait to have you."

"Knowing you, this really means you want both." She moves her hands to unbutton the blouse, letting it hang open to reveal her chest.

"Can you blame me?" He shifts forward to kiss her chest.

"Thoroughly and often." She arches up toward his lips.

He chuckles against her skin.

Her fingers move through his hair, gently tugging. "Oh, Bucky. More."

His fingers brush the bra straps off her shoulders. His mouth moves to her nipple.

"Buck." Carol whimpers, her thighs squeeze against his legs as her hips begin to rock.

His lips move up to her neck as his hands busy themselves with unfastening her trousers then his.

She sighs and her hands move along his arms. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Yeah you are." He sucks on her the skin over her jugular. His fingers slip inside her pants to lightly rub her center.

Her fingers press against the back of his head, keeping him in place. "Give me. Give me two seconds to breathe. I'll get these pants off."

He nods and leans back. His eyes stay on her.

She takes a deep breath in as she slides off his lap. Her eyes meet his as she pushes the trousers and her panties down and steps out of them.

"Should I do the same?"

"If you're more comfortable." She slides up on the desk again, keeping her legs spread wide to tease him.

He stands. His pants come off slowly, his hips swaying just a bit. Finally he kicks them off. His underwear is doing a poor job of hiding his erection.

Carol's hands go to his hips and tug gently at the fabric. "You seem excited. We should fix that." Another tug and the shorts are around his thighs.

"I'm always excited to see you." He bends over her and gives her a slow kiss.

She pulls him closer. "I know the feeling."

He pushes his hips forward to press against her. His mouth moves to her neck then her shoulder.

"Bucky." Her hands dance down his spine to grip his ass. She pulls him, guides his cock into the warm embrace of her pussy until there is no space between their bodies.

That's just how he likes it. He tastes the sweetness of her skin, feels the warmth of her. He waits until his senses are overrun before he even thinks of moving. They keep it slow and easy. There's been too little time together and they intend to make it count. Carol kisses him again and again, never wanting to let go. Bucky pulls away only to take off his shirt. He needs to be as close to her as possible.

Her hands trail up his sides. "So much man. Hard to believe you're all mine."

"Gotta be to keep up with you." He pulls on her bottom lip with his teeth.

She laughs, pulling him tight. "Deeper. You're my whole world and I need you to fill me."

He nods and pushes in as deep as he can with each thrust. His breath is hot and heavy against her neck.

"Bucky." She sighs in pleasure, her hand moving up his spine. He feels so good, and her volume steadily increases to let him know. The sounds of her pleasure spur him on. He moves with more focus, wanting to feel her climax around him. He knows it's coming when her fingers dig into his shoulder blades. "Bucky! Bucky!" She presses against him as her pleasure takes her.

It's overwhelming in the best way possible. Bucky presses his open mouth to her shoulder and comes inside her.

"Buck." Fingers spread, she pushes her hand up his neck and through his hair. "My Bucky-bear."

"Only yours, doll." He says it through heavy breaths, holding her close.

They rest against each other. Carol silently dares their daughters to end the moment, but they get to have it for once. She kisses his ear. "Love you."

"Love you. Are you comfortable enough?"

"Aside from the edge of your desk digging into my ass?"

He pulls her against him, bringing her along as he moves back to sit in his chair. "Better?"

"Much." She kisses his nose. He pulls her torso against his. She nuzzles against him. "I'm so comfy here, I could fall asleep."

"Sleep. I'll wake you if the girls need us."

"You're a brave man."

"Am I?" He purses his lips. "Maybe I should carry you to bed instead."

Carol shrugs. "Or you could bribe me to stay with kisses and promises of bacon."

"I gotta bribe you now? I must be losing my touch."

"As I see it, you're bribing me to leave your arms." She points out.

His voice is low. "I don't want you to leave my arms."

She giggles. "We can just stay here all night. No food, no babies, no going to bed..."

"I think the babies may protest." He adds, "Loudly."

She nods with a grimace. "I fear they got that from me."

He smiles. "I can handle it." He tries to kiss the grimace away.

She's happy to let him. 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt arrives at Jess' door with gorditas. "Hope you like latin food."

"I do. I find it has a lot of the same sensibilities as Asian." She steps back to let him in. "You know, the lightness and freshness. As opposed to most European food which leaves you feeling like you ate a tank."

"I'll try to remember that." He kisses her cheek.

Jess smiles and gives him a hug. "Would you prefer to eat at the counter or couch?"

"Counter please."

They head to that end of the apartment and she turns on the light for herself. "Something to drink? I'm having sparkling water with lime."

"I prefer flat if you have it."

"Lime as well? Or just plain." She's getting a cup and putting in ice, hers is already on the counter from earlier.

"Plain please." He's unpacking the meal.

She fills the glass and slides it over, making sure he feels where she puts it. "Don't think I've had these before. They look like pasties." She moves to take the stool beside him.

"So do I get to hear the news now? Alice or Alex?"

Jess grins. "That anxious, huh?" She makes him wait just a few moments longer. "Alice."

He smiles widely. "Of course."

"We bought her a little white rabbit." She gently rubs her stomach. "I hope she follows it many amazing places."

He bumps against her shoulder. "I'm sure she will."

She takes his hand. "Poor kid will never get to know normal, though."

"I'm not sure normal actually exists." He begins to eat.

"That's fair." Jess chuckles as she joins him. After a few bites, she pauses to tease him. "So how long do I get you tonight before the siren song of the street gets too strong?"

"I don't know. I suppose that depends on how distracted you keep me." He grins.

She lightly punches his shoulder. "Who says I need you? Maybe I'll indulge in a hot bath and a good book? Or maybe I plan to head out myself?"

"Then I guess I won't be here long." He sounds a little disappointed.

Leaning in, she nips at his earlobe. "Or maybe I have a strong need to leave my finger prints on every inch of your skin? It can be hard to say, I'm rather temperamental."

"I've noticed." There's a half smile on his face.

"I suppose I may feel grateful, since you've fed me. That may be a factor." Her tongue traces along his earlobe.

He can feel the heat of her breath and the wetness of her saliva. "I hope you finished your dinner before nibbling on me."

"Oops." She pulls back with a smirk. "Guess I'd better do just that, since you were kind enough to bring it."

"It'd only be polite." He takes a drink. "Oh, I have work for you if you're interested. I need to track down a witness."

She chews and swallows. "Sure. Easy."

"I'll email you the info tomorrow."

"Cool. If it's boring I expect compensation." There's humour in her voice.

He raises an eyebrow. "You'll be getting compensated. I'm hiring you not asking for a favor."

"No, no love. I mean _extra_ compensation, on a personal level." She puts a hand on his thigh. "Your girlfriend doesn't care much for boredom."

"Oh." He reddens slightly. "My mistake."

Jess laughs. "I forgive you. This time."

"Thank you."

She kisses his head. "I ever ask you what you thought about acupuncture?"

"Nope. And I've never tried it." He tilts his head, unsure he wants to know where this is headed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I trained in Thailand and recertified here. Just a thought." She pops her last bite in her mouth.

"And you want to try it on me."

"I'm offering it, since I know how tense you can be." Her voice is gentle and carries genuine concern. "You can say no. I'm learning and trying to respect your boundaries."

He considers. "I'm willing to try it."

She reaches out and rubs his shoulder. "So tonight's plan is see if I can turn you into jelly?"

"Guess so. Mind if I go to the bathroom first?" He stretches his neck.

"Go ahead, I'll clean up. When you're ready, strip as far as you're comfortable and lay on the bed." She kisses his temple.

He finishes his water then heads off. When she returns, she finds him stripped to his boxers and lying face-down on the bed. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me on my back or stomach."

"I can do either, so just be comfortable." She takes out her special case and a largish bowl to which she adds sanitizing solution before putting the needles in. Next, she lights jasmine scented candles to sooth. Finally she takes a bottle of sweet almond oil and moves toward the bed. "If you need to stop or slow or anything, tell me immediately."

"Okay." He takes a deep breath, not quite sure what to expect.

She starts easy, by warming some of the oil between her hands before she starts rubbing it over his neck and shoulders. "I'm going to start by feeling where you need it most."

The scent surrounds him, filling his nose as her hands run over his sinews.

"Would music help you relax? A podcast, maybe?" As her hands move over his back, she's having trouble finding anything that's not a problem area.

"Music. Something soft."

She pulls away, and after a moment some light jazz piano starts playing. She returns, her hands moving over his skin once more. There are multiple scars over his back and he's tense all over.

"We may need to do this more often." She gently kisses the side of his neck. And then uses her fingers to explain what's coming. "I'll be inserting needles here and here and then along your spine. It'll pinch but not so much as your flu shot. If it's working right, you'll begin to feel numb or heavy. Cool?"

"How long after you take them out will I come out of it?"

"I'm not sure I understand? You'll be aware the whole time." She soothingly rubs his shoulder. "If you mean the numbness, it fades pretty quickly, usually replaced with relaxation. Some people need a few sessions before it gets really effective for them."

He nods, hoping he doesn't feel the numbness or heaviness she described.

"Again, any time you need a pause, tell me. This is about your comfort." With that she takes the first needle and starts working from his shoulders down. Her hands are obviously quite skilled each brush is little more than a breath and each tiny prick is so precise and delicate one could almost expect music to come from it. It's a strange sensation, though he doesn't feel much more than those tiny pricks. She continues, though she's surprisingly quick at it. "You doing okay?"

"Fine." He clears his throat. "How about you?"

"Are you feeling anything? I was worried you might be too tense for this to do much. " She places a final needle. "May have to switch to massage and force those muscles to obey me."

"Honestly, I don't feel any change."

Jess frowns. "Well, I'll give it a few minutes, since it's sometimes subtle, then I'll take them out and give you something you'll really feel."

"Tell me something." He moves his head to the side. "Do I look like a porcupine?"

"No, more like a hedgehog." She chuckles and strokes his cheek. 

"Ha ha." He smiles.

"All cute and twee." She pinches his nose, being purposely (and sarcastically) over-cute. "I could cuddle you all up."

"Oh lord. Pregnancy has changed you."

She lays on the bed next to him, letting the needles have a bit more time. "Shut it, Murdock."

"Shutting up." He lays his head on his arms and closes his eyes.

Jess smiles and rubs her finger along the side of his arm. After a few more minutes, she gets up with a sigh and starts carefully removing the needles.

He shifts his head on her arms. "How often do you get this done on you?"

"About once a month. I know a guy." There's just a bit of tease in it as she puts the last of the needles back into the sterilizing solution. "Going to have to stop for a bit soon, though."

He opens his eyes. "Alice?"

"Yup. Won't be able to lay on my belly." Her hand smooths down his spine then they move up and she begins to knead his shoulders. He's tense. He's almost always tense. It takes a long while before her hands work through his first knot. Jess makes a noise that's half grunt, half laugh. "Bloody hell, Matt. How do you even move?"

"Practice." It sounds like a reply he says often.

She chuckles and stubbornly continues. Matt groans every so often. It feels amazing. Jess smirks. "I take it this is working better for you?"

"It is. Thank you."

"I'd say it's a gentle reminder that I do actually care," Her thumb digs at an especially stubborn knot. "But I'm not exactly being gentle with you."

"Gentle is overrated."

"Kinky." Jess chuckles.

He smiles then a groan escapes him. "Ow. Maybe gentle is better."

"Sorry, love, I'm really more the tempest in a tea cup type." She leans in to kiss his shoulder before she gets too far down to reach.

"It's fine. I already feel looser."

She finishes to the line of his shorts and gives him a playful pat on the ass. "I have to admit defeat. It's going to take more than one night to fix your problem."

"Story of my life." He rolls onto his back.

"Fucking problem." She teases as she lays against his chest.

"It is."

Jess yawns. "Well, I'm happy to feel you up any time you want."

He finds her hand and twines his fingers in hers.

She smiles and brings his fingers to her lips. "I wish I could keep worry away from you."

"That would take a miracle." He admits.

"At least I can help you fight it."

"I appreciate that." 

"You know, it's funny." She nuzzles closer. "I never really used to worry about you going out. I just figured whatever happened was your problem."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm kind of starting to like it." She leans up to kiss him gently.

He kisses back. "Yeah?"

"Mmn." She smiles, a feather light kiss to the side of his mouth. "My crazy must be getting worse."

"Or maybe it's your mothering instinct coming out." He runs his fingers through her hair.

She snorts. "Hormones are worse than crazy."

"I believe it." He kisses her. "But you'll get through it."

"I always seem to, don't I? Whether I want to or not." She rests her forehead on his cheek. "But I can't be that person who doesn't learn from her mistakes. Especially not anymore."

"I know you will."

Jess smiles but she seems to suddenly drain of energy, even her voice calming. "You've been so good to me. I don't deserve even the chance..."

"I've been awful to you." His brow is furrowed. "I gave you what you asked for, not what you needed."

"And how much stronger for the struggle?" She sounds like she's paraphrasing something.

"Only you can determine that." He pulls her close.

She kisses his neck. "I am very strong. I am strong enough to forgive those that hurt me, including myself. I am strong enough to embrace an unplanned accident and give it the love it deserves. I am strong enough to give my daughter what she needs instead of my own petty wants."

"You are." He whispers it in her ear.

She hugs him tight. And for a moment, the old hate is back, the hate of just how much he makes her feel. She's overwhelmed and tears threaten.

He can feel the way her body tenses. So he holds her, saying nothing for a long while.

Once Jess finally convinces her self to relax, she kisses his cheek. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I still get a little worked up sometimes."

"It's allowed." He assures her.

That earns him a kiss. It's easier than trying to say any of the thoughts currently running rampant in her head.

His fingers trace the line of her jaw. Suddenly the sound of screeching wheels and a crash come to his ears. It's far, farther than Jess can hear. Farther than he can get to quickly. He pulls Jess close and waits for the sirens to start.

Blissfully unaware, Jess continues kissing him. She offers her mouth, and with it anything he wants to take.

He doesn't kiss her until the sirens come. Then he does it slowly.

"Are you someplace else?" She murmurs against his lips.

"Car accident. Sounded bad." He closes his eyes and listens. "First responders are there now."

"That's a situation they're probably better for than you." She reminds him gently. "Our job is to get the things they can't."

"I know. It's why I'm here and not racing over there." His brow furrows. "Sorry. I didn't mean it the way that sounded. I like being here with you."

She lightly slaps his chest. "Don't make me add to your lovely collection of scars."

"Are they lovely?" His voice is unsure. He hasn't had many sexual partners since becoming Daredevil.

"They're scars. Be glad you can't see my chest, if they bug you." Jess shrugs. "They come with the territory."

"They don't bug me. My dad had a collection of his own."

"I will say that I wouldn't recommend taking your shirt off on front of anyone who doesn't know. But they've all healed cleanly." Her fingers trace one on his chest.

"Thank you for the advice."

She's not entirely sure he means that. "It's just you have a lot and your mundane lifestyle wouldn't explain them."

"It's okay. Not many people ever see me with my shirt off." He explains.

"Good."

He laughs. "Good as in good for keeping my identity secret or good as in you don't want other people seeing my body?"

"...yes." She laughs.

"Never took you for the jealous type, Drew."

"I'm not, not really." She rubs his shoulder.

He teases. "Oh then you don't want people to see how banged up your boyfriend is. I get it."

"I doubt they'd notice." She stops to kiss his neck. "You really are rather fit."

His eyebrows rise in amusement. "Kind of have to be. What with my extracurricular activity and all."

"Sorry, British slang. Attractive." She corrects herself. "You are very handsome."

"Oh. Thank you." He gives a small almost embarrassed smile.

"I know, you can't help it." She kisses his jaw. "But luckily that pretty face is just a mask for an even more beautiful soul."

A slight frown comes over is face. "Haven't you heard? I have a devil inside me."

"I'm not Christian but from what I understand, the devil seems to spend an awful lot of time providing opportunities for people to prove their true nature. He seems, more than most, to be god's puppet."

"Then I suppose my nature is a very violent one."

"Don't confuse the tool with the craftsman." Jess shifts, stroking his face.

"Meaning it's not my fault I need to do this? That's a dangerous sentiment."

"And not what I'm saying." She kisses his forehead. "I'm saying you use violence but you are not a violent man. The ones we fight, they only understand one language so we have to have an answer they'll understand."

He gets a thoughtful expression then kisses her.

She returns it softly. "I see good in you. So much I'm astounded. Your entire life is devoted to protecting others. It amazes me you find any time to spend on a selfish thing like me." She finally straddles his hips, looking down at him.

His hands slide up her legs. "I'm just as selfish. I do this for myself as much as anyone else." His fingers slip beneath her shirt, caressing her skin.

"Of course you do. You want a better world. You're only human." She slowly sucks on his bottom lip. His lips pucker in a kiss. She kisses him slowly, wanting him to feel the depth of her affection. It's different from before. Or maybe it's just him. He kisses back.

"Matt. I l-" she pauses. That's not a landmine she's prepared to step on. "I'm grateful for you in my life."

"I feel the same about you." He smiles softly.

She softly touches his lips. "No matter what happens, know you can come to me."

Matt nods. "Understood."

"Good." She kisses him again, her body pressing down against him.

His hands move to her back.

She sighs. "I want you. I want to feel your hands and mouth over my entire body."

He replies with his mouth traveling over her neck.

"Thank you." She moans softly in her pleasure. "I could spend hours just touching you."

"I may hold you to that." He says it against her skin.

Jess chuckles, her hand moving slowly along his side. "I feel I've made a good start today."

"I'd say you have." He kisses along her clavicle.

This gives her access to the side of his face and she kisses along his head until she's able to catch his mouth again.

He caresses her cheek. "So how did the doctor feel about this, us?"

"I don't see how it's the doctor's business?" She nuzzles his hand and kisses his palm.

"I meant your psychiatrist."

"Same answer. Though he has commented that I'm progressing faster than he expected and seem very happy." At that, she sits up, her hands running over his chest. "He says it's good that I've reestablished healthy connections with my supports."

He smiles. "Is that what I am? Support?" He bucks up his hips as he says the last word.

She grins and lightly slaps his side. "Sexy beast that you are, you know your cock is merely a pleasant distraction. There are many parts of you that are far more desirable."

"Such as?" He's curious what she'll say.

She leans in to kiss his forehead. "Your sharp mind, your daring heart." She presses her hand against his chest. "I've spent half my life chasing dicks. I need something real."

"That is something I definitely am." He finds her hands and kisses her palm.

Jess smiles. "You sure? You might be a little too good to be true, if you ask me."

"Please don't put me on a pedestal. I'll only disappoint you." He pulls her into another kiss.

"Mmn. First noble truth of the Buddha. Life is suffering." Another kiss then her lips move over his stubble and down his throat. "The second noble truth, suffering is caused by desire."

"And what when desire causes pleasure?" His hands tug on her shirt.

"In fairness, the desire in Buddhism refers to wants that are created from not understanding your own needs." She helps him remove the shirt, tossing it aside, then her lips find his chest and explore the muscular expanse. "And that gets to the third truth: that suffering can end."

"Everything ends." He pulls her arm up and kisses her wrist.

It always sends a chill down her spine when he does that. "Naturally. And the fourth truth is that the eightfold path will guide that end. I learned that path once, then all but forgot it." Her tongue circles his nipple before trapping it in her mouth.

The sensation causes him to bite his lip. "Is the path unique to the person?"

"No. It's like your commandments." She kisses across his chest to claim the other nipple.

He kisses up her arm. "But you don't remember them."

"Right thought." A kiss comes, and another between each. "Right intention. Right speech. Right action. Right livelihood. Right effort. Right mindfulness. Right concentration."

"That's a lot of rights." He sucks on the inner hollow of her elbow.

She whimpers softly. "It basically breaks down to do, think, and speak no harm." Her mouth becomes distracted by tracing the muscles of his abdomen.

He guides her fingers into his hair as he continues kissing up her muscular arm, tracing the peak that her bicep makes.

"Matt." She can barely catch her breath. His mouth on her arm is the most erotic thing she's ever experienced. She presses her face into his shoulder.

His other hand cups the back of her neck, his fingers tracing the hair line.

She mouths at his neck though she can't help the soft tremors moving through her. "That mouth." She attaches to the tender skin behind his ear.

That mouth has reached her shoulder. It moves up along the top and down her chest to the top of her breast. He sucks on the skin there.

"Fuck." Her fingers tangle in his hair, holding him in place. "Keep that up and I just may come before you even touch my pants."

He smiles against her skin. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Stubborn asshole." She laughs and runs her hands over his arms.

"Narcissistic princess." He immediately returns to tasting her breast.

"Well, you can't get any lower." She teases. And it's fairly true as long as she stays on top.

His hands can. They slide down her back and unfasten her bra. Fingers never leaving her body, he guides the straps off her shoulders.

Now Jess has the dilemma of whether she should move her arms to let him take it off. She could, but then she'd have to move and she's rather thoroughly enjoying what he's doing as is.

Fingers returning to her back, he moves them over each vertebra as though counting them. Lower and lower he continues down to her lower back, not stopping until he gets to the end at the tip of her crack.

Her breath catches in her throat, while her body moves of its own accord to follow his hands. Her hips push into his as her want grows. She can feel the wetness between her legs growing and she's sure by now he must feel it, too, or at least smell it.

He can. His own arousal is given away by the erection pressing against her hip. "How am I doing?" His finger slides down between her ass cheeks to the edge of her anus.

"Scarily well." Her voice goes up a little at the end of the comment, surprised by her own pleasure.

His hand slides away to cup her ass. He gives it a gentle squeeze. "Good." His tongue finds her earlobe and draws it into the warmth of his mouth.

She's whimpering. She's trapped in that horrible stage of being terribly close but not getting quite the right sensation. "Matt. I need..." She gasps and grips down on his arms.

"Tell me." His leg moves between hers, coaxing them apart. He can feel the cool material of her pants against his calf and knee. Both half-dressed and wanting, he finds the dulled friction against his cock more maddening than anything.

"I'm not even sure." She manages to admit. "My brain is screaming cock. But. Unh. Just a little friction?"

He crooks the leg between hers, ensuring his thigh is against her covered pussy. He moves his hips. He's not sure it'll be enough.

"Oh fuck." Jess's hand curls into a ball against his chest next to her face. She bites her lip as he somehow, magically, tips her over into ecstasy. 

He's a bit surprised by that to be honest. But he's also delighted. Still, his own need is still hard and wanting between them. He tries not to think about it as he holds her.

Once Jess catches her breath, she licks his ear. "I'm going to bet you only got away with that because of hormones. Now I need you out of your shorts, since the condom probably won't fit with the fabric in the way."

"I'm sure you're right." He thumbs hook into the waistband of his boxer shorts and pushes them down.

She's rolled off him to get that condom, she has the corner of the wrapper between her teeth as her pants come off and then she sits next to him. "You want to stay on the bed?" She strokes him a few times before the condom goes on.

"I'm very comfortable. But change is good, too." Honestly he just wants relief.

"Not helpful." She hits his hip before straddling him. She's still very wet, which makes it easy to take his cock and she slides comfortably down.

He sighs with pleasure. "You feel amazing." His hands slide up her torso to see if the bra has come off yet. He smiles when his fingers get to her nipples.

"You've definitely earned this. How would you like it?" She puts her hands over his, giving her hips a gentle roll.

"Hard, if that's okay." He amends. "Human hard not superhuman hard."

Jess chuckles. "Oh, you could take it." It's not just her words teasing him. Her hands slide down his arms to grip his shoulders but she only makes the tiniest movements at first. Just enough to drive him truly mad. But then she gets serious, each thrust of her hips a bit more forceful than the last.

That starts him grunting and groaning. It's almost sad how quickly he comes.

After she slows to a stop, Jess can't help laughing just a bit more as she kisses up to his mouth. "Better?"

He nods. "Sorry if you were hoping for more."

"I'm very good." She rests against him.

His arms fold around her. "I think we're better with sex in the mix."

Head against his shoulder, she nods. "I think we both get frustrated and grouchy without it. But we need to make sure it's healthy." She kisses his jaw.

"Agreed." He kisses her nose. "Promise me you'll tell me if it stops becoming healthy."

"How am I supposed to know?" She pouts slightly. "I can tell you if it doesn't leave me feeling happy and cared for like right now."

"That'll do." He languidly strokes her back.

"You'll do the same?"

"I will." He promises.

Jess smiles. "Thank you." She wants to tell him it's exactly how she wanted things to be between them, but she settles on a kiss to his cheek.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's after dinner. Loki left Steve cleaning the kitchen as he went to go select a movie. But when the Captain gets to the living room, there is no Loki. That's when he gets a text. 'Come upstairs.'

Steve furrows his brow, but does as instructed. "Lo'? Baby doll?"

There is a trail of candles leading to what will be their bedroom. There are even more candles inside. This is where Loki is, wearing the heavy Egyptian makeup. She's wearing a gold corset, a gold pleated skirt with a slit that goes all the way up the front of her leg to her hip, and a sheer gold cape that reaches the ground. "Hello, Captain."

"Jesus." Steve stops where he is. His breath catches in his throat. Loki truly looks every bit the goddess she is.

She smiles. "Has it been so long that you have forgotten my name?"

Steve shakes his head, trying to break his daze. "No, sorry. just. You're amazing, Loki." He moves toward her slowly, almost afraid to even touch her.

"Thank you, my love. But you agree overdressed I think." She instructs him to go to the bathroom and put on what he finds there.

As Steve steps in, he takes a deep breath half expecting to find only a bottle of oil.

There is indeed a bottle of oil. But there is also a white wrap skirt bordered in gold.

"You say you like a thing once..." But he chuckles and strips completely naked, rubbing the oil over himself first and then washing his hands before putting the skirt on. He steps back out to get Loki's approval.

Her smile is lustful and predatory. "Much better." But there's something in his face. "You don't like it?"

"I just find it strange that we've done this fantasy so much. We usually play around more." He ducks his head with a shy smile. "But I don't mind, if you like it."

She frowns. "What would you prefer?"

"It's hard to say. You're so many things to me. My goddess queen, of course." He moves forward to kneel before her, his arms around her waist.

She moves his arms away and steps back. "That's not an answer."

He shrugs. "This is fine, I just thought it was strange. I'm not feeling anything else in particular."

Loki snaps her fingers. Now she's in a sexy Catholic school girl uniform, her hair in pigtails, and he's in a rumpled suit. "Better?"

Steve sighs. "Don't do this. You worked so hard to try and make a beautiful romantic scene for me, and I'm being terrible and unappreciative."

"No you're being honest." She walks to the window and looks outside. "Perhaps we should just watch television."

He walks over to her and soothingly rubs her back. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm tired and stressed and had been promised a relaxing night with you in my arms. I was just caught by surprise." He kisses her neck.

"It's fine." She turns around and hugs him tight. "Let's go downstairs and watch TV." When she lets him go, they are both wearing pant pajamas. His has his shield all over a blue background. Hers has little black kittens over a green background.

"You sure?" He strokes her hair. "If you need something else, we can do that. You are important to me."

"It's fine." She takes his hand and leads him downstairs. The candles flicker out behind them. Her fight with Amora has had her feeling restless. She had forgotten how much she missed the thrill of battle. Perhaps it's time she looked into joining a roller derby league. But she's not sure Steve would agree since they are trying to get pregnant.

Steve's not so sure, but he knows Loki will tell him if she needs to. They cozy on the couch and Steve hands her the remote.

"You choose." Her hand reaches for the cats instead of the remote.

He flips through until he finds the old Sea Hawk movie, and puts that on. "Errol Flynn is so dreamy."

Loki gives up on the cats and looks. "Yes. The acting is a bit over the top though."

"Like being with Tony. Only more enjoyable." Steve jokes, pulling her close.

She barely watches. There are too many thoughts in her head. Among them are wondering why Steve is so stressed, the need to find Blade, how to increase the perceived presence of X-Men in the Avengers, roller derby, Amora, Odin, getting pregnant, and how best to train Wanda safely.

Steve starts her from her thoughts with a nip to her shoulder. "Mental health check?"

She looks at him. "Restless."

"Can I help?"

She studies him for a moment. "Why are you stressed?"

"Organizing training, worrying about Tony, trying to deal with some of these new heroes popping out of no where, and a little bit worried about the government." Steve licks his lips. "You know, work stuff."

"You need a second in command to help you with some of that." She tells him she doesn't mean Carol who is in New York. "You need someone here."

He considers that. "Sam? Or would that be seen as favouritism by the others?"

"Sam's a good choice, but perhaps you should open up the chance to others. Let them interview for it. Unless that would cause more stress." Loki shrugs. "It's your team. Do whatever you think is best."

"I miss Natasha." Steve sighs, she would've been the perfect choice, with her knowledge a great counterpart to his. He rests his head on Loki's shoulder. "I need to think on it. Maybe we should have a team meeting or something. But it's tough with so many people away."

"There's always video conferencing." She strokes his cheek. "If you want this to be a global organization, this is something you'll have to overcome eventually."

"I need a tech department. Beyond Tony, Bruce, Maria, and Vision, I mean." He shakes his head.

"Did you all not hire other scientists?" She seems surprised. "I'm certain we have IT people."

Steve scratches his head. "There are scientists. I know we have geneticists, and high tech experts. I guess Maria would know and could co-ordinate this for me, couldn't she?"

"Probably." Her eyes narrow. "What were you hoping this tech department would do?"

"Set up that conference thing you were talking about?" Despite catching on to computers and phones and such, Steve sometimes misses parts of modern tech if they aren't of use to him.

Loki looks at him for a moment then grabs her phone. She starts typing a memo to herself. "I'll set up a training for you and the other Avengers, have IT come and show you the various methods to get support or find information." She looks up suddenly. "Have you had JARVIS schedule all of the trainings and reserving rooms?"

"Yes." He assures her. "I know that much."

"Alright. We should also get you an administrative assistant. Someone who can field phone calls, manage your calendar, book travel, etc. etc."

"She or he must also have at least some level of martial training, for their own safety." Steve suggests.

She nods. "I heard a story that some veterans are having difficulty finding jobs. That might be a good option."

"That's a great option. I know Sam was looking at some ideas to get them working in the facility." Steve chuckles. "I'd bet you money that if we do have those IT people? Some are vets."

"I'm sure you're right." She looks at him. "Feeling a little better?"

"Getting there. You?" His fingers find their way through her hair.

She looks at her phone, realizing she just gave herself more work. She forces a smile. "Getting there."

Steve knows that face and he raises an eyebrow. "That note you just made for yourself? I need you to send it to Maria. For her to do."

"I'm sure she has enough to do in New York."

"But it's actually in her job. You are PR, not my secretary." He kisses her head and teases. "Though I'm happy to take you like you were."

"Fine. I'll send it to her in the morning."

"You can put an ad out for a personal assistant, though." He kisses her ear, her cheek, and her neck.

She nods. "We should get to bed. It's getting late."

"Yes, darling." he turns off the TV and scoops her up, carrying her over his shoulder.

At this point, she's too tired to protest or do anything more but hang there.

He takes her to the bathroom and sets her carefully on her feet. Then he goes back to make sure all the lights are turned off and the doors locked.

Loki pees and does her nightly ritual. She stares at her reflection in the mirror as she brushes her teeth. She doesn't recognize the person staring back, this mortal with no twinkle in her eyes.

Steve comes back, his arms around her waist and he kisses her head. "Why do you look so said, Lo'?"

She spits out her toothpaste. "Do I?" She turns on the faucet and rinses.

"Just for a moment there." He rubs her back. "You need to think of not work more, which I know is hard when you live with your boss. You should do more things that are just for you. What about that derby thing? Or some other activity. I don't know, karate classes."

"Is something violent really the best hobby given that I'm trying to get pregnant?" She washes her face.

"It is if it makes you feel good. I mean, I hear Jess is still fighting crime. You are much more capable than she is. Plus you could put a little magic shield on or something. Besides, what's the point of having a baby if you're not happy?" He shakes his head, moving to pee.

"I'll consider it." Though she finds it interesting that he's fine with her fighting so long as it isn't vampires. She closes her eyes and takes a breath. That damn voice in her head won't let her be. Why can't she just be grateful?

"Just be safe, right?" He goes to wash his hands. "I know it can be satisfying to get out there and kick some criminal ass, but I don't want to see you doing something on your own. I worry."

"Of course you do." The voice in her head tells her it's because she's mortal. She tries to shush it as she walks to the bed and gets between the covers.

He follows after her, rolling his shoulders. "I know, it's silly to worry when you could burn anything to a crisp with an angry thought, but you're _mine_." He frowns, looking down at her as he stands next to the bed.

She holds out a palm, and a beating heart appears above it. "I thought marriage would be different. I thought I'd feel closer to you somehow." The heart begins to glow green. "You must have hated me out there fighting Amora."

"No." He sits on the bed, laying his hand on her stomach. "Because I knew there were others to watch out for you. I was nervous, worried, but I knew where you were so I was okay."

Loki closes her hand into a fist, causing the heart to shrink into nothingness. She looks at Steve. "You should try to get some sleep. Don't forget to say your spell."

"I love you. I love you so much." He leans in to kiss her head before he joins her under the covers.

"I love you, too." She curls her body around his. Placing her head on his chest, she listens to his heart beating.

He rubs her back. "Would you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Remember that time you felt inside me? So you could read my heart and mind?" His fingers follow her spine.

"Yes." She's getting nervous now.

He kisses her head. "Wrap yourself in my love before you sleep."

She rests her chin on his chest to look at him. "I don't doubt you love me."

"I would do it myself, if I could. I need you to remember you are the most important thing in my life. I'd even give up the option of children if it means I'd have you. And I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She tears up. "I just don't seem to know how to make you happy."

"Could've fooled me." He pulls her closer. "I'm happy when I see you smile, when you're in my arms. I'm happy when you push me past my limits, even if I complain at the time. You could feel that, too, if you looked."

She lays her head back on his chest.

"Can we go dancing tomorrow?" His hand is back to rubbing her back.

"You won't be too tired?"

He shrugs. "I don't care, I want to dance with you."

"Then we'll go dancing."

"Perfect." He smiles. "Now you may sleep, beautiful, and know you've made me beyond happy."

"Goodnight, starlight. I love you."

"And I love you, more than life."

She closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Brow furrowed, Wanda stares at the mirror. She feels her anger flare and suddenly the mirror cracks. She jumps in surprise before realizing herself to be the cause.

Vision looks over from what appears to be staring off into space but is really him searching the internet. "Wanda?"

"I did not mean to do that." Her hand is over her mouth. Luckily none of the glass has broken free, but the mirror will definitely need replacing.

"Is something the matter?" He knows breaking a mirror would not be caused by something good.

Wanda shakes her head. "I was just thinking about Pietro."

He looks at the mirror. "Perhaps you should go talk to him."

"That will not help." She pulls her knees up onto the bed and hugs them to her chest. "You should hold me."

He moves to wrap his body around her. "Why will talking to him not help?"

Her head rests against his shoulder. "My thoughts escaped to that... that _woman_ who carries his child."

"You should not concern yourself with her." Vision advises then kisses her head. "The thought of her only brings you grief."

"I cannot help it." She looks at him. "Can you control every thought that passes through your mind?"

"No. I suppose not. Though I haven't tried."

She nods. "What were you working on?"

"I was reading Moby Dick."

"That is the one with the whale, yes?" It's not one she's read yet.

"Yes."

"Would I enjoy it?" Though, currently, she's mostly been reading about genetics to support her interest.

"It is very long. And not much happens during most of the first half." He considers. "I would recommend watching one of the movie adaptations."

Wanda shrugs. "I prefer romantic movies."

"Then perhaps it is best if you skip it altogether."

Pursing her lips, she wonders allowed. "Are there any movies that feature woman falling hopelessly in love with synthetic man?"

He searches. "Most movies have a male protagonist falling in love with a female robot. However there is one titled Making Mr Right where the woman falls in love with an android."

"Is he as handsome as you?"

"Do you know who John Malkovich is? He places the robot."

Wanda shakes her head. "No good. He is only five on ten. You are much higher than that."

"Thank you." He says this though he isn't quite sure what she's talking about.

She raises an eyebrow. She knows he sometimes does this when he doesn't want to admit confusion. "You are not curious how I score you?"

"I am curious as to the criteria." He admits.

"It is a score on ten for how attractive I find a person. You have a twelve." She informs him.

His head cocks to the side. "Your scoring is flawed. If the scale is to 10, than the highest score I should be able to get is 10."

"But you are attractive to me in ways outside the initial criteria." She argues. "And there is no use to make a new scale when I know you are one of a kind."

"I am, but your scale escapes me."

"Vision, do not take it so seriously. It is merely a way to express my views that can be easily understood." She strokes his cheek. "It is not actually measurable."

"Then why pretend that there is a scale?" He asks.

"Because it is easier to say 'I give him a five' than 'I find him mildly attractive, especially in that one movie'?"

He thinks about it. "It still seems strange to me."

Wanda considers. "Okay. Make a list of the 5 of our couplings you enjoyed most."

"Is there a particular reason you wish me to provide a ranking?" He's confused.

"It is to help you understand. Now, if I did the same task, would I have the same list?" She rubs his shoulder.

"Most likely not."

"Now imagine someone on the outside looking at our ranked lists." She tilts her head. "What could they learn?"

"What we prefer in our sexual encounters."

"So, using that small scale of what we like most to least, they could make certain judgments, yes?"

"Yes. But I do not understand why they would want to."

"Because you can learn much about a person through their preferences." She looks into his eyes. "I like romantic movies, some would suggest it is because I myself am a romantic."

"But if everyone's scale is different, then it must be re-calibrated for each."

"Or you can use it to get a general idea of the person's opinion." She suggests. "While it is good to know I prefer your mouth on my throat to your mouth on my ear, it is not necessary to say how much more."

Vision looks at her. "I'm afraid I don't understand the why we are discussing this."

Wanda sighs. “To try and explain why is is helpful to have an approximate understanding of another's preferences."

He presses his lips to her shoulder. "Is that something you have found lacking in me? Or is this your way of not discussing Jessica Drew."

"It is my way of not discussing her." She admits with a frown.

"I understand now. And we shall not discuss her anymore." He kisses her. "I have enjoyed having you in the lab. It is much too quiet without Tony."

She smiles and teases. "I am glad my only use is to substitute him."

He looks at her in surprise. "You are very different from Tony. Too different to ever be considered a substitute."

"I am teasing. Remember teasing?" She runs her finger down his nose.

"Oh. Of course." He smiles. "You make a much prettier Tony Stark."

Wanda laughs. "Thank you." She gives him a gentle kiss.

"Have you given any thought to our first class?" He kisses her neck.

"I am having trouble finding a teacher. It seems to not be a common lesson." She gently strokes the back of his head.

"Perhaps we should change topics."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Dancing perhaps?" He squeezes her just a little. "Then we can use what we learned. Perhaps on a double date with Steve and Loki."

She nods. "I found many dance classes while looking for burlesque. It is a very good excuse to press against you."

"You never need an excuse for that." He smiles. "Choose whichever type of dance you prefer."

"Thank you." She smiles and cuddles against his chest. "My Vision. My love."

"My Wanda." He kisses her head.

She looks up at him. "Say something terribly romantic so I have reason to kiss you."

"The most vibrant of flowers pale in comparison to your beauty."

"You are very good." She tilts her head to give him a loving kiss.

Vision has come to understand better the language of kisses thanks to Wanda. He feels the love and sincerity in this one. And he tries to return the same.

As the kiss breaks, Wanda's smile increases. "You become so much better at expressing your feelings. I am not sure I can explain how beautiful this is to me."

"I give all the credit to my teacher." He grins. "Tony Stark. I'm joking by the way. It's you."

"Though you seem to have his humour." She teases back.

"Both Tony and Clint have given me specific assignments to further my understanding of comedy." Vision looks at her. "But I would prefer to kiss you than to discuss it."

"You are always welcome to kiss me." She tilts her head to meet his lips.

He kisses her gently, taking her bottom lip between his.

"Vision." She sighs softly, her hand stroking the back of his head and neck.

There's a honk from outside.

'Wanda, I get SUV. Come see.' Pietro's thoughts come.

Wanda groans. "That is our brother. Do you wish to come see his new car?" She rises, taking both his hands.

"I would." He follows her out.

They step out onto the driveway and Wanda nods at the vehicle. "That is a car. Good job."

"It is a 2012 Honda CR-V." Pietro corrects. "It is an SUV." The color is a dark grey with dark interior. He agreed with the salesperson that this would be good with a baby. Stains would be less visible.

"It is very nice." Vision says.

"Is it safe?" Wanda asks, more of Vision than Pietro. "Will need it to drive baby."

"Yes. It received a high critics rating." Pietro assures her. "But you will need a car seat."

"Not me, you." She sticks out her tongue. "I have not gotten anyone pregnant."

Her brother reddens. "Yes. I meant me."

She rubs his shoulder. "It looks good. You have clearly thought much of this choice."

He nods. "I wish to be a good father."

"I believe you will be." She kisses his cheek.

He smiles. "Now I must research car seats."

Vision has been looking over the car, phasing through it. And now he is sitting inside looking around at the roominess of it.

"Perhaps Vision should help? He will need much practice before we have our own children, down the road." She looks over and smiles in amusement at her fiancé.

Pietro chuckles. "Yes. But I think you may be getting a car soon yourself."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "He may get one, if he desires."

Pietro knocks on the window. Vision phases his head through the glass. "Do you like it?"

"I find it intriguing." He gets completely out of the car. "Congratulations."

"Maybe Pietro can teach you how it works." Wanda smiles.

Pietro shakes his head. "I know how to drive it not how it works."

"Is what I meant." She shrugs. "Though I think maybe Vision would prefer the actual mechanics of it."

"You are correct." Vision takes her hand. "But there are plenty of vehicles at the facility for me to study."

She pulls him closer. "I think Tony might actually be good teacher at that."

"Yes. I believe you are correct. Unfortunately he's in California." He shrugs.

"You could ask father? I believe he maintains his own motorcycle." Wanda offers.

"Yes. But he always seems so busy." Vision observes.

She frowns. "He does. Especially lately."

Pietro scratches his head. "How can we help?"

"I do not know."

Vision considers. "We could ask him."

Wanda agrees. "I am certain we can help."

Pietro nods. "Then that is what we'll do."

"But for now, can we go inside?" Wanda looks between her boys. "I am getting chilly."

Vision puts his arm around her. "Of course."

Pietro locks the vehicle and follows them into the house. He heads downstairs as they head up.

"He seems pretty happy." Wanda presses close to Vision. "He is healing."

"Yes. Now you need to heal." He says.

"Me?" She looks at him in surprise.

"The cracked mirror." He reminds her gently.

"It was an accident." She shakes her head. "I was not paying attention."

"Yes. All the more reason you need to move past your anger."

She huffs and firms her lips.

He kisses her gently. "I only wish for your well being, my love."

She wraps her arms around his waist. "I am fine."

"Are you sure?" He searches her face for confirmation of honesty.

She takes his hand, pressing it to her head and lets him read inside. There is anger there and also jealousy but not so much as to disrupt her life. It only concentrates when she focuses on it.

He nods. "Still, she will be a part of the child's life. You must try to forgive her for your sake."

"I am not so good at forgiving." Wanda frowns.

He kisses her. "If Pietro can do it, I have absolutely no doubt that you can, too."

She nips at his lips. "But I do not secretly wish back in her pants. I do not have need to use friendship as means to this end. I am allowed to hate her, I can still be polite. Child need never know."

He nods though there is disappointment in his eyes. "If you believe so."

She hates seeing it. "What am I to do? Invite her to tea?"

"No." He strokes her cheek. "I am not saying you must be friends with her. But I would prefer you not be so affected by her."

Wanda sighs, closing her eyes. "It is not so easy."

He holds her close. "I know. Forget I said anything. What would you like to do tonight?"

"Maybe just a book?" Her hands stroke his sides.

"Any book you wish."

"Will you read it to me?" Her hand slides down his abs. "I can link our minds so you do not have to read out loud."

"Whatever you wish, my Wanda."

She smiles. "I wish to lay my head in your lap as you read to me. I wish your fingers through my hair. I wish to escape distasteful thoughts."

His fingers comb through her hair. "Then that is what we shall do." He selects a book from her pile.

"Thank you." She gives him several gentle kisses.

The settle onto the bed, lamp on, arms around each other. Vision waits for her to open their minds. Then he silently begins to read. Wanda cuddles close, closing her eyes to focus only on the sense that can detect him currently. His warmth, his unique smell, his internal voice. It's soothing, just what she needs to escape her anger.


	197. Turn ons Include Nacho Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Betsy go on a date. Steve and Loki take a bath. General Ross pays a visit. Wanda is uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's song - http://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/k/kissmesweet.shtml

It's Friday, and Pietro gets more nervous as the day proceeds. He tries to shrug it off or take breaths. It helps for a bit, but then the nervousness returns. Finally, it is 7:30, and he knocks on Betsy's door.

"Hey." She answers in jeans and a cozy looking purple sweater. "Just let me get my coat." She lets him step in as she gets it. She's left the dorm room fairly simple, though there are photos of her family, a small blue box saying 'police' on it, a strange little robot looking thing next to it, and several samurai swords in a stand.

He looks around as he waits. "I thought dinner first. And then if it isn't too cold we could go somewhere outside. But if it is, there is music we can go listen to."

"Sounds nice." She slips on her jacket and takes his arm.

He takes her to his new-for-him SUV and opens the door for her. Then he gets into the driver's seat. "Are you hungry for anything in particular?"

She smiles. "As long as it isn't that cafeteria food again. Someone really needs to stock the kitchen in there."

He laughs. "No. I was thinking a roadhouse? Or maybe somewhere casual."

"Anywhere. I'm easy." She winks at him.

He decides to take her to a casual place with a big menu, everything from salads to burgers to pasta to fish. "So how does DC compare to New York for you?"

"I like that it's quieter, though I guess that's because we're not right in the city." She shrugs. "I grew up in a country manor so it's nice."

"Like Downton Abbey? Did you have servants?" He's curious.

"We had a housekeeper and a gardener, each came once a week. And there was the boy who cared for the horses." She glances out the window. "Our parents didn't want us spoiled."

He nods. "Does your family still have the home?" He takes a drink of his beer.

"No. It burned down. It's how my parents died." She gives a half smile. "Father was a scientist, he built this super computer but it over heated and exploded."

"I am sorry. I did not know this." He gives her a sympathetic smile. "My parents died when a bomb blew up our apartment. So I understand."

"I think I was a bit older than you, but it is hard. I'm grateful for my brothers." She looks at her hands.

"I saw the one helping Loki. How many others do you have?"

"We also had our older brother, Jamie, who died during one of Brian's battles. He used to fight with him."

He reaches over and takes her hand. "I am sorry. You have had a lot of loss. It must frighten you to see Brian fighting."

She chuckles and shakes her head. "It's good to see. He's not letting fear stop him from what he believes in. What we believe in."

He smiles. "Yes. I understand. When I see Wanda fight, I am happy to see her so strong."

"She's pretty amazing." Betsy agrees. "And beautiful, you've had to chase a lot of blokes away, I bet."

"No. Vision is her first real boyfriend." He shrugs. "She has never been interested in anyone else."

"Really? It doesn't stop boys from chasing her, though. Or were you too busy chasing girls to notice?" She teases him with a poke.

"Well yes." He reddens just a little. "But she never needed my help to keep the boys away."

Betsy laughs. "I spent a couple years as a model. Trust me, I know how it can be."

"Why does this not surprise me?" He smiles at her. "Do you get to talk to your brother often?"

"We call each other every day, though we don't always connect." She smiles back. "We've always been close, being twins."

He nods. "It is a special bond. Especially when they are all the family you have." He smiles as he thinks of Alice. "I am having a girl. So there may still be a chance for me to chase boys away."

"Or the girls." Betsy points out. "Plus they have their... Cousins? Bucky and Carol's little ones."

He laughs. "Yes. Carol and Jess are like sisters." He shakes his head. "I did not think I wanted this. When she first told me, I was angry and scared. But as it gets closer, I am more excited."

"That's good. A child is a gift, no matter the consequences of their birth." It reminds her of some of the mutant rights arguments she's had, though she knows he's on the right side.

He nods. "Do you want children?"

She considers it. "Maybe, if I ever settle down."

"But not for some time." He smiles. "I understand. Plus at the school you are already with lots of kids."

"There are. I mostly would worry that I couldn't give the child the time they deserve." She looks over. "Do you worry about that?"

"Yes. But mostly I worry about not knowing what to do. How will I know if I should take her to doctor? What if she wants her mother? What if I am not a good father?"

Betsy rubs his shoulder. "Those sound like exactly the questions a good father would ask. Luckily, you have friends and the internet to help. Do you have a doctor lined up for her yet? They will also help you."

He shakes his head as a look of being overwhelmed comes over him. "I should find one. And I will need to find daycare if I cannot bring Alice to work. And I need a carseat to bring her home." He takes a shaky breath. "There is still so much to do."

"You're okay." She rubs his arm. "Do you need any help?"

"I am sorry. I am not good at organizing things. If I think of something, I do it." He gives her a lopsided smile. "Some first date. We should be talking about movies and funny adventures."

She grins and shakes her head. "We're talking about you, you're life. Your little Alice is going to be most of your life for the next few years. If I'm interested in you, I have to accept that."

"Yes. This is true." He points his finger at her. "You are a very smart woman."

"Thank you. Please explain that to my brother so he'll listen to me." Betsy winks.

"When I meet him, I will be sure to say." The appetizer spinach dip comes, and Pietro immediately takes a chip. "So what are your hobbies?"

"Not making babies?" She teases. "I don't know. Martial arts. I go flying sometimes. I knit and crochet."

"Flying? Have you gotten to fly any of the Avenger planes?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I usually book time with a private plane at the local flight club."

"Cool. Perhaps you can take me up sometime." He seems excited by the idea.

"I don't know if it's safe to fly while distracted." She teases.

He chuckles. "Perhaps I should wear face mask over my head."

"We could just get a paper bag." She mimes the shape.

"Only if I can cut holes to see." He smiles. "And did you knit the lovely sweater you are wearing?"

Betsy laughs. "Sadly, no. I always end up gifting the things I make. I'm not quite fast enough to have time to make things for me."

"This is too bad. I would like to have seen something you made with these beautiful hands." His fingers caress hers. The romantic nature is somewhat lost when he loudly bites into a chip.

It only makes Betsy laugh more. "You're going to have to choose quieter food if you're also going to be romantic."

He covers his mouth. "Sorry. It is really delicious though."

"You got that right." She crunches a chip of her own. "All I'm saying, is that I don't want you to think you need to be all fancy words and flowers. I grew up with two brothers, I like beer and nachos and footy. Uh. Soccer. Which do you say?"

"It is football in Sokovia." He smiles. "You like football?"

"Arsenal for life." She winks and shoots him a peace sign. (Or the victorious v, if you're British.)

The leads to a long discussion about the English Premier League, the scandals around FIFA, and whether women's football is as exciting and why it hasn't caught on more.

"You know." Betsy leans in, conspiratorially. "Carol mentioned to me that they may put together an Avengers versus X-Men baseball game."

"Ooh. That would be fun. Would we get to use our powers?" He smiles.

"I don't know. It might make it much harder to play."

"True. It would still be fun." He tilts his head. "Would you play for Avengers or X-Men?"

"Maybe I should umpire?" She chuckles.

He nods. "You and Storm and Logan would make a good umpire team."

"And I won't have to worry about being distracted if you're running." She raises her eyebrows.

"And I will be able to watch you the entire time." He winks.

"Yeah, in all the sexy padding and mask?" She laughs.

"Not all of them wear masks. Only the one behind the catcher." He's learned a lot about baseball from Steve.

"That's the one I was thinking of." She shrugs.

"Oh. Then I will have to become pitcher to look at you or catcher to be near you."

"You will be setting yourself up to lose."

He shrugs. "Then I will sit on the bench."

"No, you have to play." She pushes his shoulder. "You're the cutest guy in the Avengers."

"Really?" He smiles. Then he purposefully chomps down on a chip.

She laughs. "It's pretty tight. Apparently super powers make people more attractive."

"Well you are definitely fit." He tells her. "And your costume is...It shows off your assets very well."

"Yeah, I heard you whistle last time." She shakes her head with a smirk. "I wear it because it gives me freedom of movement."

"It is a good reason." He picks up the last chip. "It reminds me of what dancers wear."

She nods. "That was my inspiration. You, on the other hand, look like you're about to go for a run."

"Well it is what I do." He does a sheepish head tilt shoulder shrug combo that's adorable. "Though I appreciate your note that I should learn to actually fight. Steve suggested I review Daredevil's fighting style."

"It amazes me Steve hasn't recruited him yet." She reaches for her beer. "But I've got a great idea for a game for our next session."

"And now I am a little scared." He leans in. "And excited, too."

She grins. "Telepathy versus speed."

"As my sister likes to remind me, thoughts are faster than actions. Even actions by me."

"And we're not the only telepaths out there." She reminds him. Then she leans in. "I will give you a book of sticky notes. You must get them to stick on me without me stopping you. If you get 5, I will give you a judo lesson. If you do not, you can hit the gym on your own."

"I like this challenge."

She nods. "We should do something like this every time."

"I see. You wish to make me work for my time with you." He teases.

"I need to know you want it." She teases back.

"Then I will prove that I do." He promises.

She reaches to take his hand. "That's two of us, then."

His thumb slides over her fingers. It is true he has a type. But Betsy seems much more down to earth than Jess ever did. They have more things in common, too. But he tells himself not to give his heart away too quickly. This is after all only their first date.

"Can I ask something, it might be dumb."

"Of course."

"If we do this whole dating thing, what are you expecting? What are you looking for?" She looks at their hands.

He gets a lump in his throat. "For now, a companion. A girlfriend. I am in no rush to marry. I know I come with a big baggage." He takes a breath. "But I want something more than just a lover. I want someone I could fall in love with." He takes a breath and waits.

She smiles, nodding slowly. "Sort of a friend, maybe with benefits eventually? It's the same as I want. I'm just worried, especially when I go back to Xavier's, it'll get a bit harder."

He nods. "How long are you with us?"

"I leave mid-April. Though I'm sure I'll be back for visits." She looks at him. "Maybe I could be convinced to stay on longer, or maybe split my time?"

His hand gives hers a little squeeze. "I would like that."

She tilts her head. "If Tony and Steve plan to expand their X-Men interns program, they might want a coordinator from the school who stays here."

He nods then brings the conversation back. "So we will be friends first. Flirtatious friends. Then perhaps with, how did you say it?"

"Benefits?" She chuckles. "But if we're only flirtatious friends, does that mean I can't kiss you?"

His brow furrows as he considers it. "I do not know. I suppose if it is a friendly kiss that would be okay."

"Hmmn." Betsy teases. "I don't know, that nacho breath really does something to me."

He laughs. "It is spinach dip. Very different thing."

"Maybe. But I still think kissing should be allowed. In small doses." She winks.

"I do not object to this. We will have kissing beginning tonight." He lightly drops his fist on the table as though it were a gavel.

Betsy giggles. "Good, otherwise it'll get awkward when I wrap my legs around your head to flip you in judo."

He laughs. "I think I may purposely allow that to happen."

"Well, if you like bruises..."

"Depends on how I get them." He raises an eyebrow.

"In judo, it'll be from hitting the floor." She slaps one hand to the other to demonstrate.

"That is not so fun." He gives a small pout.

"You'll have to work hard and get good do I can't flip you, then." She leans in to tap his lips. "Too bad you haven't got a nice girl to kiss it better."

"Are you a nice girl?" There is hope in his voice.

She smiles. "My mother used to always say so"

"Then there is hope for me yet."

Betsy laughs. "Oh, I don't know if I'd go that far."

"A man can dream." He smiles.

She leans in then and kisses his cheek. "I hope those are very happy dreams."

His smile widens. It widens even more when their food comes.

"Looks good." Betsy is happy to dig in, though she is amused at how much more happy Pietro seems. As he eats, he looks like he is in heaven. The talk all but stops as they eat. Betsy makes a mental note that this man is definitely won through his stomach.

She isn't wrong. With dinner finished, Pietro asks her if she'd like dessert.

"If you're having it." She smiles, knowing he will.

"I am. But I cannot decide what I want."

"I'm definitely going for the black forest. I love cherries."

"Hmm. Then I will get the cheesecake. I will let you have a bite of mine if you will let me have a bite of yours."

"Deal." She nods.

When dessert comes and after they've each had a few bites of their own, Pietro adds some of his cheesecake to his fork and offers her a taste.

She leans forward, wrapping her lips around it and pulling back slowly. She nods as she eventually swallows then offers him a bite of hers.

He does the same even though he knows it's not nearly as sensual as she did it. "Mmm. Chocolatey."

She chuckles then takes the maraschino cherry from the top. After eating the cherry, she holds up the stem. "Check this." She puts it in her mouth, after a moment she sticks out her tongue to show she's tied it in a knot.

Pietro has only seen that trick a couple of times before. "Impressive. You have a very talented tongue."

"Keep up the good behaviour and I may even show you what all I can do with it." She winks.

"The night is young. And I am not a patient man." He sighs. "I am afraid I will not be able to remain good for long."

She gives him a once-over. "Probably not deadly."

"How could I be? I don't know how to fight." There's a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I'll beat that into you." She grins.

Pietro pays, and they head back to the car. "So what do you think? Outside adventure or live music?"

"It's not that cold." Betsy shrugs. "We can always go back for the music if we decide it is."

He takes her to the FDR Memorial. It's an outdoor space that is arranged into rooms. Each room highlights a time in the President's life. He finds it lovely at night. The lights are subdued. The sky above is clear. He holds Betsy's hand as they walk.

She looks about, slightly awed. "This is pretty cool, P."

"It is a favorite of mine. He was President when Steve was at war. And like him, he was sick as a child but overcame much." He points at a statue. "That is his wife. She was a very strong woman."

"Eleanor, right? 'A woman is like a tea bag'? I hear she did a lot for women." Betsy admires the statue.

He nods. Then he turns to look at her. His fingers slide along her jaw. He leans forward. Her hand brushes his cheek as she closes the distance between them. Their lips meet in a soft kiss.

His voice is soft when he speaks. "I warned you I was not a patient man."

"Still not deadly." And just for that, she kisses him again.

He smiles. "Deadly I never claimed to be."

"You could be. Adorable as you are." She playfully pinches his cheek.

Taking her hand, he guides her to the next area. From then on he takes a gentle kiss in each area. Betsy's happy to let him. She's starting to wonder how on earth his ex was mad enough to let such a sweet guy go. She's tempted to ask, but doesn't want to open any old wounds for him. They get to the end then walk slowly back.

"I feel like it's been no time at all." She leans against his arm. "But it's clearly gotten late."

"Yes." All of the butterflies from before are gone. He feels calm but cold. "Next time you decide what we do."

"A man who likes danger. Sexy." She teases.

"I live for danger." He grins.

That earns him another kiss. "Then I'll let you enjoy the suspense."

He nods. Then he drives her back to the Avengers Facility.

She seems reluctant to leave when they arrive. She pulls him close for one last kiss, surprising him this time with a touch of tongue.

He pulls away reluctantly. "I had much fun. Thank you for joining me."

"I'll see you really soon." She promises. "Go home and have dreams of your sweet Alice."

He nods. "I think she is not the female I will be dreaming of." He smiles softly and walks away.

Betsy shakes her head with a smile and heads in.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki has stopped trying to seduce Steve. Partly because she's been in work mode and partly because his reactions lately have not exactly been enthusiastic. Tonight she's winding down by playing with the cats.

Steve greets her with a kiss to her head and strong hands on her shoulders. "You smell really nice. New perfume?"

"Lotion. I don't use perfume." She moves the feather quickly to her other side. "Or it may be the shampoo."

"It suits you." He kisses her ear.

"Thank you." She keeps the feather where it is and watches the cats. She can tell they are ready to pounce. The feather jerks to keep their interest. They ready themselves them leap forward just as Loki pulls the feather away.

Steve chuckles, settling down to sit next to her. His arm goes around her waist and he leans against her back.

"Done for the day?"

"Thank God. You're right. I'm definitely taking on more than I should be." He smooths her hair back and kisses her cheek.

"I'm glad you see it. Maria is going to enlist Sam to do a first screening of candidates for your assistant." She turns to look at him. "What would you like to do for dinner?"

"I thought I'd just nibble on you." He teases.

She gives a dramatic sigh. "Starlight, you know I don't condone cannibalism."

He holds her head gently as he nibbles at her neck. "But you're so sweet."

"Alright. But I'm fairly certain you'll go to jail. Not to mention the scandal."

"Love you." He chuckles and gives her neck a sucking kiss. "What does my baby want to eat? That's what we'll have."

She shrugs. "I have no particular cravings."

"Spaghetti it is." But he doesn't move to make it. He turns her head to kiss her.

She kisses back. "Love you."

"With all my heart." He lifts her up to the couch but remains kneeling between her legs. His hands stroke up her thighs. "I owe you an apology."

"You don't." She runs her fingers through his blond hair.

He nods. "I had a good talk with Sam today. I've been stressed, but I also. I guess I miss your cock? I've been so used to your female self being an occasional treat." He rests his head on her knee.

She nods. "How about if I don't get pregnant before my period, after I'm done bleeding I turn back into a man for a couple of weeks?"

Steve frowns. "I've always said you should be how you feel. I don't want to take that back."

"You also want a child." She cups his cheek. "You can't have it both ways."

Steve pouts. "Are you unhappy? Am I forcing this on you? I could, if you don't... if you'd rather not?"

She takes a breath. "Now is not the best time to ask me that question."

"You are my number one priority. If I'm doing something wrong, I need to know." He leans in, hugging her.

Leaning against him, she breathes him in. "Just be you. You're the person I fell in love with."

"Same to you." he moves up to sit in her lap and kisses her tenderly.

"Mmm."

"My beautiful Loki. I love your soft curves, though I miss your sharp angles. Why must you constantly give me everything?" He kisses down her neck, biting down and giving a rough suck.

"Because you deserve it." She closes her eyes. "There is another option."

He looks up. "Is there?" His hands tug at her shirt and, with a jerk, tear it open.

"A clone. Male. Of me."

"I did consider that option." He gently strokes her chest. "I didn't want to ask, in case you felt... not enough."

"Would you like to try it?"

"It's always been fun in past." He nuzzles her neck.

She closes her eyes to better feel his attentions. "Just tell me when."

"Maybe not tonight." His mouth finds her breasts and gives them special attention.

"I'm hungry." It's not a lie. But she doesn't know if she simply stating the truth or trying to punish him in some way. She runs her fingers through his hair. "But food can wait."

He looks up at her. "You sure? I can wait. Just promise no fantasies, no crazy make up. What I need right now is the woman I married."

"I promise. I'll do nothing special."

"You've never been more beautiful." He leans in with a tender kiss.

She kisses back gently. "Actually I really am hungry. All I had for lunch was a bag of Cheetos and a candy bar. I'm sorry." She gets up and heads for the kitchen.

Steve chuckles. "Lo', you know you've got to take better care of yourself. Do I need to start sending you lunches?" He gets up to follow her, reworking his supper plan in his mind to something quicker.

"Only if you deliver them." Her head is in the fridge searching for leftovers or possibly sandwich fixings.

"Oh love." He points her in the way of a premixed salad. "Start with that and I'll make you your favourite."

She grabs it. "Does it have dressing?"

"I don't think so. There's some bottles in the door." As he speaks, he sets the pasta to boil and starts assembling the cheese sauce.

As she takes one, the cats come in meowing for their dinner. Loki feeds them quickly without her usual gusto. Though she does coo compliments at them when she sets the food down.

Steve smiles over at her, though it does make him worry a bit. He gets his mac n cheese together in record time, presenting Loki a large bowl of it. "Here you are, darling."

"Thank you. It looks delicious." She tucks into it immediately, scarfing down at least five fork fulls before even stopping for air.

As he takes his own, Steve can't help but worry. Has he been neglecting her health? Has he not been paying enough attention to her non-verbal cues? Has all the seduction been about more than baby attempts? Because surely Loki knows he prefers cuddling to all that play acting? His brow furrows.

It takes a while for Loki to notice it. She's almost halfway through before she asks him if something is wrong.

"Just thinking. I might work from home tomorrow." He gives her a small smile.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be in New York. Let me know if you'd like me to bring you anything."

"Just you." Steve assures her.

She smiles. "That I can do."

As they finish, Steve puts both bowls in the sink before scooping Loki out of her chair and into his arms. "Look what I found."

"What did you find?" Her voice and lips are playful, but there is something in her eyes that's easy to miss.

"An angel. An angel that must've fallen from heaven." He kisses her forehead. He carries her to the bedroom and sets her on her feet. His hands stroke along the sides of her head and down her hair.

"I love you." She's tearing up. "I miss you."

"I'm right here." He promises with a kiss. "I'm with you, not the Avengers and I'm sorry."

She nods. "I'm just as much to blame. I thought fantasies would help you put away everything else. I should have known better."

"Stop it. You are my goddess of tricks and illusions, you only went with what you know." He gently pushes off her shirt.

She nods.

His hands guide her pants off next, then he leads her to the bed. He slides his hands along her body as he lays her down, then begins to explore her torso with his mouth.

Loki closes her eyes and tries to shut the world away, to concentrate only on what he's giving to her.

Steve takes his time, slowly tasting every bit of skin before making his way down to her stomach to do the same. He gently parts her legs and slow kisses make their way to her sex. He gives a gentle suck of her clitoris before he begins to taste her folds.

Her breath is coming heavy now. "Steve. Take me from behind."

He kisses her thigh. "Get in position, I'll undress."

Loki sits up. Watching him undress, she removes her bra then gets on her hands and knees.

Steve gets behind her one hand on the small of her back as he leans in to taste her pussy as he strokes his cock.

She widens her knees more and waits, wondering if Steve is having trouble getting aroused. But there's certainly no trouble there, he just wants her nice and wet. Soon he's in position, grabbing her hips as he pushes into her warmth with a content sigh. Her fingers close against the sheets.

"That's my good girl." He kisses her shoulder. "I'm going hard, tell me if it's too much."

She nods and braces herself, putting a hand against the headboard. Steve builds up gradually until he gets to a force he's happy with. That's when he starts adjusting the angle. Loki is pushing back against him, moaning with each thrust. She cries out. "There. That's good."

He focuses on that point, his hands move up to squeeze her breasts as he moves. He's starting to sweat, and he can feel that certain tightness of his belly. "I'm close, Lo'."

"Almost...there. Almost." She tenses. Her orgasm comes. It's not grand or earth shattering in any way, but it's enough.

Steve is not long after her, burying himself deep inside her. He collapses to the bed when he's done, dragging her with him. He holds her close and kisses her head. "Not a bad warm up."

"Warm up?" She turns her head towards him. "I may need an hour or two."

He gives her a playful pout and strokes her cheek. "But Loki..."

She feels a surge of anger but knows it's not his fault. She bites her tongue to prevent herself from snapping back. Instead she smiles and pouts back. "Poor starlight. You'll just have to play with yourself until I'm rested."

"Nah, I was teasing. Why don't we take a nice bath to relax? We've both been wound up lately." He taps her nose. "Then I'll make you tea and read to you from our favourite book of poetry."

"That sounds lovely." She takes a deep breath. "Ever since Amora I've felt... antsy."

"You're always welcome to book time in a practice room to beat the hell out of some robots." He smiles. "Or your husband."

"It's been hard to find the time. And it just reminds me of what I was."

"Hmm." Steve strokes her hair as he considers the problem. "This seems to come up whenever you have to fight."

Her mind is still on the last fight. "She was too easy to beat. At my full power she was difficult to get the best of. It's like she was goading me."

"Do you think it's a trick? Is she planning something."

"I don't know."

"We'll keep an eye out." Steve assures her. "But she could be taunting you, out of her jealousy."

Loki doesn't buy that. Amora isn't the taunting type. "Perhaps."

"I don't know, but stop worrying for now. Let's take that bath." He hugs her.

She nods then looks at him in that innocent yet seductive way of hers. "You mentioned something about French poetry? You know how much I love to hear you speak French."

"You make a bath." He kisses her head. "I'll make you tea and grab the book."

She slips out of bed and practically glides to the bathroom.

It doesn't take Steve long to return. He gently sets the tea on the ledge of the tub. "You want me in with you or out?"

"In. Across the way so I can admire all of you."

"Yes love." He gets himself settled then opens the book to start reading.

Her foot glides along his leg. He winks at her as keeps reading. She licks her lips as his French casts its spell over her. Her toes move higher up his inner thigh with each stroke. He grabs her foot with one hand, rubbing it as he raises his eyebrows over the book. "I thought you needed a few hours to recover?"

"I may have exaggerated." She smiles. "Also you reading French poetry is a mighty aphrodisiac."

Steve chuckles. "I'd almost forgot the effect it has. Shame on me for not reading more often."

Pouting, she nods. "Keep reading."

He releases her foot and continues, licking his finger as he turns the page, it plops back into the water. Her hands stroke her own thighs as his words begin again. She smiles as she thinks this feels like home.

As he reads, his eyes keep drifting back to her. She smiles at him, looking happier than she has for a while. Every so often she blows him a kiss. Perhaps this was all she needed.

He shakes his head. "You're adorable." He turns to the next poem.

"Am I?" She grins and tries a Scottish accent. "You're dead sexy."

Steve chuckles, with a blush. "Don't start."

She pouts. "Not so sexy?"

"Your own accent is sexier."

"Thank you, love."

"It's true." He sets the book aside and moves over to her side of the tub and gives her a kiss.

She kisses back. "No more reading?"

"Hard to read when I need kisses." He takes another.

She takes a breath. "I'm trying to think of a song that includes 'kiss me', but none come to mind."

"I'm gonna kiss you sweet, And fill you with sensation, Honey, kiss me sweet, I need some inspiration." Steve offers.

"I love it. I love you."

"You're gorgeous." He kisses her again, slowly. "My heart, my home."

"My life." She kisses him.

He strokes her jaw. "I think you're right. I've missed you, too."

She nods. "Things will slow down and get better."

"You're right. I know you are." He holds her close.

"Je t'aime, mon capitan."

"Mon ciel du nuit." Another slow kiss follows. Her hand presses against his chest. Her mouth opens wanting more and he gives it gladly as he presses into her, keeping her close.

"Starlight." She breathes the word before her mouth presses against his again.

He slowly pulls away to nuzzle against her neck. And the slow, sucking kisses begin. Down her neck to her collarbone.

She shifts to sit on top of him, straddling him. "I need you."

He looks up into her eyes. "I'm yours."

Her hand slips down between them and slowly runs her fingers along his shaft.

Steve gasps, going from semi-hard to full by the guidance of those fingers.

"So responsive." She gets into position, placing his tip against her.

"Pretty sure you're just magic." He slides his hands to her hips and guides her down.

Her mouth opens as he fills her. Her eyes never leaves his.

"My sweet girl." His thumbs rub circles on her hips as they begin a slow and deep rhythm.

Her arms circle his neck as she rides him. Her back moves gracefully. Her lips capture his, tasting his tongue and teeth with her own.

It's strange, something clicks in place. Something Steve didn't realize was missing. And it's all her, all Loki filling in his cracks and making him whole in ways he's never known.

Loki watches his eyes and his lashes and falls in love all over again. It frightens her how much she needs him, what she would become if he ever became lost to her. Her kisses become more needful, almost desperate.

He pulls her closer, stroking her back soothingly. "I love you." It's followed by soft grunts as his body takes over and he ejaculates deep inside her.

Her back arches in her ecstasy, this feeling of wholeness that she has only ever gotten with Steve.

Steve keeps stroking her back as he tries to catch his breath. "You good?"

She kisses him then nods as she chuckles against his lips. "I remember why I married you."

"That's good because I have no idea, I just figure I got really lucky one day." Steve teases.

She laughs again. Then she presses her lips to his ear. "It's your really. Big. Heart."

He hugs her. "Well, you know you own that."

"I don't deserve it."

"I disagree."

Her finger traces the line of his jaw. "Agree to disagree."

"If I have to." He chuckles.

She bumps her nose against his. "You have to."

"The things I do for love." He teases.

"It's soooo difficult."

"It really is." He kisses her nose.

"Poor starlight. You should have married someone easier."

Steve shakes his head. "Couldn't do it. I don't settle, I always do the right thing. In this case, the right thing was marrying my soulmate."

"You _always_ do the right thing?"

"Well, I try." He blushes.

"That must be very difficult."

"Sometimes, but it's worth it." He kisses her head.

She closes her eyes. "I'm not very good in that area. You'll have to guide me sometimes." She looks at him. "For example now. What would be the right thing to do now?"

"Get your cute ass out of the tub before you wrinkle like a raisin?" Steve grins.

She laughs. "Yes, Sir." She stands, the water trickling down her body and back into the tub. Then she steps out.

Steve thoroughly enjoys the view before pulling the drain and stepping out as well. He hands her a towel and takes his own. "Once we're dry, hop in bed. I'll bring the book."

In a sultry voice she tells him she loves when he gets all captain-y on her.

He chuckles. "Get to bed, you."

"Naked?" She gets that innocent look. "It's chilly. Will you keep me warm?"

"Yes, darling. I'm your personal heater." He smiles.

She smiles back. The towel gets hung on the rack. Then she walks to bed, ensuring her hips move seductively as she goes.

"Lord help me." Steve chuckles as he follows her. He finds her in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. He sneaks in next to her. "It's not that cold."

"Oh hush. I like it."

He kisses her neck. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She jostles him. "Even when you make fun of me for wanting to feel cozy."

"It's because you look silly." He squeezes her tight. "Don't suppose you can work from home, tomorrow?"

"I can't. I need to meet with Clint to discuss doing a tour of schools for the deaf. And I have a meeting with the Sarah Rogers people about the upcoming fund raiser." She checks her phone. "Perhaps in the afternoon I can come home. Unless...No. I have to see Charles Xavier to discuss how best to bring more awareness to the X-Men on our team."

Steve shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I should be the one meeting with Xavier."

She turns her head to look at him. "I can conference you in if you like."

"I would like. Betsy mentioned an idea to me."

"Oh?" She waits expectantly.

He runs his hand down her arm. "Having more students, the graduating ones, here under a full X-Men coordinator."

Loki nods. "That _is_ a good idea. Perhaps in return the Avengers could guest lecture at the school."

"Sounds great. I know Carol really likes her teaching." Steve sighs contently.

"All right. No more work talk. I demand more poetry." She leans against him.

"All right, bossy." He chuckles and opens the book.

"You get to boss me around during the day. I get to boss you around at night." Loki reasons.

Steve laughs. "Deal."

"You should read now before I start singing." Loki warns.

"Reading, reading." He chuckles and begins.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

General Thaddeus Ross glares at the receptionist of the Avengers Building in New York. "I don't care where Tony Stark is, I want to speak to him now."

Carol walks in the building, seeing the poor woman shaking. "Can I help you, sir?"

He looks her up and down, sizing her up. "I'm here to see Tony Stark."

"I'm afraid Mr Stark is currently out of town. If it's urgent, I can contact him. If it's Avengers related, you talk to me." Carol gets rather in his face.

He looks down his nose at her. "Ah yes. I recognize you now. You're one of those Avengers." He says the last word as though it disgusts him. "This is about the Sokovian Accords and the whereabouts of Dr Bruce Banner."

"I believe the Sokovian Accords are currently in government hands." Carol crosses her arms. "I don't know about Banner. Do you want to deal with me or am I bringing in Tony and Steve?"

"You're bringing in someone who _does_ know about Banner." He peers at her. "You're former military. We could do a lot with your powers. Save a lot of lives." His eyes narrow. "But you never disclosed your powers to your superiors."

"Sir, my powers were acquired in the line of duty. I was not fully aware of them myself until I was ordered to silence by a government agency." She lifts her chin. "I can assemble the team by the end of the week."

He does not back down. "Banner is a major risk to this and every country. I have held off retrieving him for too long. You will get me in touch with Tony Stark today."

"I'm sorry, sir, but unless you have authorization from a government agency, you are only here under terms of contract which means you have no right to make any demands. We are a legal entity under terms with NATO serving in compliance with our resident countries. If you wish a meeting with the team to discuss something, we can book you an appointment. If not, you can kindly leave before I have you arrested for trespassing and harassment." Carol's voice is hard and her eyes fiery as she points to the door.

He smiles and pulls out something from his inner breast pocket. "I am here under the authorization of NATO and the United Nations." He flashes a badge of some kind. "Feel free to correlate. Tell Tony Stark I will be back tomorrow and I will be expecting the current location of Dr Banner." He turns on his heel and strides out.

Carol rolls her eyes and continues walking into the building. "JARVIS. Conference call with Tony and Steve. Now."

Tony appears from his personal lab. He looks disheveled at best. "Carol? Do you know what time it is here?"

"It's about Bruce. I think we're in trouble."

"Bruce?" Steve comes on the line. "What's up?"

"No." Tony says. "I really don't know what time it is. Is it morning?"

"Oh-five hundred, Stark. Get some coffee and get your ass to New York." Carol is grabbing her own. "I walked in this morning to some asshat named Ross accosting the receptionist. He has some real official looking insignia and he's after Banner's location. He also brought up the Sokovian Accords."

Tony rolls his eyes. "First, why can't you military types tell time like normal people? Second, it's only 2am here? Huh. And third, Ross is an asshat. He's been after Banner for years. Just tell him we don't know where he is."

"I did. It's true for most of us. But he's demanding to see you, and I can't deny him if he's under NATO authority." Carol sigh.

"Did you tell him I'm out of town?"

"Twice. After the receptionist told him about twenty."

"Is this something I can handle?" Steve breaks in.

"He was asking for Stark. He didn't seem pleased when I suggested bringing on the team." Carol shakes her head. "This could be trouble."

Tony sighs. "He and I have a prior history. And he thinks he can intimidate me."

"I'd offer to break his neck but, you know, laws." Carol tries to offer some levity.

"I never was a fan of laws." Tony smiles back. "No doubt he'll be in tomorrow at the crack of down. Stick him in a conference room and have JARVIS conference me in."

"Yessir. Should we go show of force route? Or bars minimum so he thinks we don't see him as a threat?"

"I can get there easy." Steve offers. "Though I prefer to think of it as reminding him we're a team than threatening."

Tony shrugs. "You're the boss, boss."

"I find myself wishing Tash was still in town more each day. I could use her eyes on this." Steve sighs. "Sam and I will come up. We're keeping the twins out of sight so he doesn't get ideas. Carol and Maria sit in. Buck... Should probably sit this one out."

"Why? Bucky's been legally cleared of all charges." Carol furrows her brow.

"Steve doesn't want to antagonize Ross."

Carol bristles at that.

"He was one of the factors in the creation of the accord." Steve reminds her gently.

Tony chuckles. "In that case, he'd probably love to see ol' Buck in there."

Steve nods. "I don't want him getting ideas on any of our team. It's bad enough to have his target n Banner."

"I guess. But I'm not happy about this." Carol frowns.

"Besides his hatred of Banner is, well, personal." Tony reminds them.

"And he'll turn that at us if we protect him." Steve replies. "We can't show any weak points."

The engineer gets that far away look that marks the forming of an idea. "We could also turn that against him." He looks at the screen that's split between Carol and Steve. "Anyone have a current address for Elizabeth Ross?"

"I can get one by tomorrow." Carol shoots off a text to Jess.

"Tony? I can hear your wheels turning." Steve sounds concerned.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I just want Betty to have a talk with dear old dad." His explanation seems simple enough.

Steve sighs. "If that works, do you think he'd still be chasing Bruce?"

"It'll get him off our back, give us enough time to make sure Bruce can't be extradited back here."

"Alright, try it. Carol, get that address ASAP." Steve rubs his head. "I'll come up, just in case."

"Does this mean I have to fly back, too?" Tony whines.

"You can call it in, buddy. You've earned that time off."

Carol chuckles. "I can cover the asshole comments in a worse case scenario."

Tony laughs. "Stay close to the bleeper."

She winks. "Oh, Tony, you make me feel young again."

"You are young, blondie. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"That why you used to call your bestie a cradle robber?" She teases.

"Yep. Besides, you're way out of Rhodey's league."

Steve groans. "If you guys are getting personal, I'm getting off. I got a lot to do before my four hour drive tonight."

Carol giggles. "Steve said getting off."

Tony laughs.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Later." His screen blinks out.

"He's no fun." Tony says.

Carol shakes her head. "He's been grumpy. You okay with this? We don't need some sort of back up plan Steve would only frown on?"

"You mean like having a huge roll of cling wrap on hand to wrap Ross up like a burrito?"

"You know, you can actually suffocate a person doing that?" She grins. "There was this guy in my unit and... Yeah. Anyway. You should sleep, you look like shit. Jess should get me everything you never wanted to know about Ms Ross by the time you're up."

"Awesome." He rubs his eyes. "See you same bat time, same bat channel." With that, his feed ends.

Carol takes a deep breath and looks down at her cell. Not even six yet and the day already sucks. Maybe she'll go punch something.

She finds Maria in the gym hitting the double-ended striking bag that looks like a ball suspended between two vertical lines. The woman has already worked up a sweat as her fists make contact.

"Care for some company?" Carol's changed to gym clothes, and sets a towel and a couple bottles of water on a nearby bench.

"Not at all." She keeps hitting the bag, her focus almost making it seem as though she were visualizing it as someone's face.

Carol glances over as she heads for another bag. "Who's yours? Mine is one General Ross." She punches. Hard. But even these reinforced bags barely handle her strength.

Maria stops and looks over at the blonde. "General Ross? What did that blowhard want? Oh wait. Let me guess. Bruce Banner." She shakes her head and goes back to the bag.

"He's shoving the Sokovia Accords in my face and demands he must speak to Tony." Another punch, the bag won't last long. "Steve's coming in tonight."

"Oh good. Then I'll get to tell him in person that my mission failed." She throws a few more punches.

"Uh-oh." Carol destroys the bag with a final punch and looks over. "Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you can talk Jessica Drew into joining the Avengers." She smiles as Carol's face. "Yes. Exactly."

"Why on earth would he even ask?" Carol shakes her head. "Jess won't do shit unless she thinks it's her idea."

"He thinks the Avengers could benefit from her skill set." She shrugs. "He's not wrong."

"And we do. Regularly. I just keep pulling the best friend card and she comes out to help." Carol gives a half smile.

"Think it'll keep working?" She punches the bag, imagining Steve's head now instead of Fury or Tony or herself.

"Hope so. It'll have to wait a while, with the baby, but she still does me little favours." She smiles. "Bucky once asked me if she had a crush on me, because of how loyal she is. She's good. Great."

"Steve should have sent you."

"She'd have seen right through a direct approach." Carol's opted for push ups. One broken bag is enough for today. "He probably realized what I'm trying and sent you as a diversion. Or maybe he thinks that the world is gay, since he is, and was trying to seduce her."

Maria tenses, hesitating for a moment before continuing her rhythmic punches. "Seems odd."

"My real guess is that he's stressed and grumpy and didn't think it far enough through." She switches to crunches.

"Loki has me looking for a personal assistant for him." 

"Makes sense. I bet the baby thing isn't helping, either."

Maria keeps punching. "Speaking of babies, how are yours?"

Carol smiles widely. "Perfect, wonderful. Stealing my husband from me, but I'm pretty okay with it."

"I'm happy for you."

"Never thought I'd have kids, much less like it." She chuckles. "Thought Jess and I would be old maids together."

"Nope. Looks like that'll just be me." Maria throws a couple more punches then backs off.

Carol lays back and stares at the ceiling. "You may still get Jess."

Her shoulders drop. "She told you."

Carol furrows her brow. "Told me what? I just meant I don't see her marrying anyone." She gets up to grab a water and offers Maria the other.

She takes it. "I thought she was dating that lawyer."

"She is." Carol takes a drink. "He seems like a married to his job type, though."

"Ah." She takes a long drink.

"I don't know why she gave him a second chance. He's only going to hurt her again."

Maria's eyebrows rise at that. "I get that you don't approve, but it's her life."

Carol nods looking down. "It's weird. He's genuinely a good person, great lawyer, kind to strangers, all that. But, it seems to me, he's incredibly selfish when it comes to those closest to him."

"Most of us are. Selfish or taking them for granted." Her mind turns to Fury.

"Most of us don't say 'there's the door' before the afterglow has faded." Carol reaches for her towel.

Hand on her hip, Maria peers at Carol. "It couldn't have been as bad as all that. Or were you watching?"

Carol looks back. "It was exactly that. Jess was dumb enough to make that offer and he took regular advantage of it. I watched her slowly fall apart. Eight, nine months pregnant and I'm trying to keep _her_ sane. His only defense was 'she agreed to it'. So you'll have to forgive me if to have trouble believing he's really changed now."

"First of all, calm down. I'm not the enemy here. I don't know the guy. Second, from what I remember, Jess was pretty damn self destructive. She seems to have gotten a little better since meeting you. Even with the suicide attempt. But she's still not one for making healthy choices."

"Sorry." Carol sighs. "I know she's just as much to blame, but it still makes me angry that a man who seems so good otherwise could just... I mean, he spoke to her more than I did at that time. Why did he let her..." Carol has to stop, rubbing fiercely at her eyes. The truth of things is, she's just scared.

Maria crouches down beside her and puts a hand on her leg. "That's the guilt talking. And none of that matters now. Placing blame doesn't help Jess. What helps her is the support she's getting now."

Carol nods. "I know that. I just. I can't trust him with her and it scares me. I trust her, and I know she's being cautious, but she's still so fragile."

"So be Carol Danvers and insert yourself back into her life. Go on double dates or whatever couples do." It sounds so simple.

"I think she's still mad from our last triple date." Carol smiles.

"So? Maybe right now what she needs is a parent not a friend."

Carol's eyes widen as she looks at Maria. "I know why Steve sent you. That clever bastard."

Maria looks skeptical. "Because he needed someone to oversee logistics here?"

"We all knew Jess would say no. But it was an excuse to talk. And her well being directly effects at least four Avengers." Carol can't help a grin. "Hi mom."

She gets a pained expression and looks at the ceiling. "Story of my life."

Carol chuckles. "I'm so right."

"That does sound like something Rogers would do." She stands. "Guess I should plan some mother-daughter time with you two nut jobs." She shakes her head. "This was not in the job description."

"At least you got a job description." Carol also rises. "Alright. Ice cream, red wine, authentic Thai food and Charlie Brown are the easiest things to get Jess to like you."

"I was thinking more massages and sauna." She raises an eyebrow. "And maybe some wine."

"Can she sauna while pregnant?" Carol raises an eyebrow. "She's a licensed acupuncturist, if you like that sort of thing."

"You're going to be there, too, Danvers." Maria clarifies.

"Me? I barely have time to be here." Carol purses her lips.

Maria gives her a look. "She's your best friend. Make time."

"We have time together. I don't understand why you need me in your plans, too." Carol sighs. "Fine, I'll find something.”

"No. If you don't want to be part of it, fine. But don't blame me if I fuck up." She really can't believe Steve would make her play mom. She may need to have words with him.

"Most of my dates with Jess right now consist of us chatting while I mark papers or plan lessons. If you don't mind me bringing that along, then I'm happy to come." Carol sighs. "I have two infants, Maria, two infants and two jobs. I barely see my husband, much less Jess. But I'm trying. We're on the phone every day, we have lunch once a week."

"I get it. I do." She starts unwrapping her hands.

Carol rubs her forehead. "Adult responsibilities suck."

"Yeah. You said Steve will be here tomorrow?" She needs to have some words with him.

"Yeah. Tonight, actually. And he doesn't seem happy about it." Carol finishes her water and tosses the bottle.

"Perfect." If Maria is supposed to be the mom, then it's time she told him some truths.

"I could... Maybe." Carol rubs her neck. "I could bring the family to the tower for the night, maybe invite Jess, too? If you want support."

Maria gives her a confused look. "What do you think I want to talk to him about?"

"I figure you want to yell at him for Jess. So I figured we could try and put him in a more receptive mood first. Buck's good for that. So are the girls." She shrugs.

"No. I need to give him my assessment of this facility. I don't need him buttered up."

"Okay." Carol rolls her shoulders. "I'm going to hit the showers. Then I'll be in war room 3, if you need me."

Maria watches her go. "What is it about Avengers and short work-outs?"

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda paws aimlessly at the keyboard. Usually she'd be continuing her genetic research, but she's getting unusually unhappy vibes from others on the facility and it's putting her off. She's groans and leans her head back over the chair. "Vision."

He looks up from his work. "Yes, Wanda?"

"Are Avengers in the news?" She furrows her brow. "Or something we should be righting?"

He searches. "No. There is an opinion piece in the London Times about super human criminals. And another in the New York Times proposing that Sergeant Barnes' deal be revoked and he be taken into custody."

Wanda considers it. "I feel unusual amounts of negative emotion. Maybe this is the cause?"

"Perhaps." He tilts his head. "Is there a large amount from anyone in particular?"

"You know I cannot be certain from a distance." Wanda frowns.

Vision stands, offering his arm. "Shall we take a walk then?"

She stands to take it. "You would not rather try to distract me?" She teases softly.

He smiles. "I fear I could not distract you enough."

"I know you could." She kisses his cheek.

"I do not believe that would be appropriate in the workplace."

"From what I have read, it is a very common fantasy." She rubs his wrist. "I know your mind is unlike other men's, but do you fantasize, love?"

He considers. "I often imagined what it would be like to hold you before we were together."

She smiles. "Have I lived up to your imagination?"

He gazes into her eyes. "You have surpassed it."

Wanda leans up to kiss him. "Perhaps it would be good mental exercise for you to have more imaginings of me?" Her smile is half shy and half seductive.

His smile is amused.

"I would be very interested to hear what you come up with." She blushes lightly. "And perhaps to help you experience them."

He nods then guides her to the elevator. "Where shall we go first."

"Pietro? No, I would recognize his mind even at a distance." She bites her lip as she considers. "Well, father is the source of most things here. Should we seek him out?"

"I'd say that is an excellent place to start." They ask JARVIS where they can find him.

"He is discussing technique with Ms Braddock and Mr Maximoff." The AI tells them.

Wanda looks at Vision. "That does not seem like something terrible?"

"No. Not if Pietro is paying attention." They head there anyway if only for Wanda to make sure they are not the source

As they get closer, Wanda puts her hand to her head. "It is father. He is frightened."

In the practice room, Steve has Betsy in a hold and is explaining it to Pietro, and how he can move it to different holds or hits. It's obvious to Wanda that Betsy also senses the discomfort, but she seems to be keeping tight-lipped about it. Perhaps not wanting to alarm Pietro. 

Quicksilver is miming the moves the Captain is showing him.

"Forgive the interruption." Wanda slips on a smile. "Father, may I speak to you when you have a moment?"

Steve looks over. "Yeah, sure. You guys want to take five?"

"Sure. Perhaps a drink, Betsy?" Pietro motions for her to go first.

She glances at Steve then smiles to Pietro as she rises. "Sounds good."

Steve walks over to Vision and Wanda. "What's up?" Wanda looks worried, and that just makes his worry worse.

Vision clears his throat. "Wanda is feeling fear from you, Captain. We were wondering if there was something we could help with."

"I don't know that I'd call it fear." Steve rubs his neck and looks between them. "There's someone trying to hunt down Bruce, and I'm worried he's going to extend his witch hunt to the rest of you."

Wanda's eyes go wide. "You do not truly believe this possible?" But his feelings clearly suggest he does.

Steve shrugs. "I hope not. I'm trying to keep it quiet, but I guess that's hard with you telepaths on the team. Tony and I are trying to handle it before it becomes a problem."

Vision nods. "Please let us know if there is anything we can do to help. Though it might be good to get our lawyers to comb through any legislation or treaties involving super humans, mutants, or vigilantes."

"Loki got them started on it this morning. And Carol and Jess are searching to see what information is available online about our team." Steve takes a breath. "Right now, I just need you to stay out of sight and out of mind. We'll swing at the pitches as they come."

Vision turns to Wanda. "It would seem everything that can be done is being done. Perhaps you should work from home?"

Wanda raises her eyebrows. "You do not think such prosecution would affect you?"

"You're fine here. We're meeting him in New York." Steve assures them.

Vision takes her hand. "I do not know what they would want with me. Dr. Banner is very dangerous as the Hulk. I can understand why they would want to know where he is."

"Love." Wanda puts her other hand on his cheek. "You are the creation of Ultron, as well as the Avengers. They may target you for not being human. Some see that as great a crime as anything the doctor has done."

"Then would it not be best to comply with their requests to show we mean no harm?"

Steve nods. "Tony and I will handle this. I don't want you to worry. I promise, everything possible will be done to keep everyone safe."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Vision tells his fiancée.

Wanda's not so sure, but she nods. "Of course. Thank you for telling us, father. Please return to your teaching."

"You're a good girl, Wanda." Steve strokes her cheek before heading back into the room.

Vision puts his arm around her. "I'm sure it will be fine."

She leans into his embrace as they head back to his lab. "I am not so certain. Father's words do not match his emotions."

He knows he cannot ease her mind. So he says nothing.

"Perhaps I _should_ go home. I will not be able to focus."

"Would you like me to join you? I can run simulations from the house." Vision offers.

Wanda nods, with a small pout. "Must you work?"

A soft smile graces his lips. "No."

"I would like that better." Her arms wrap around his waist.

"Let me get a simulation running. Then we can leave."

"Of course, love." She nods and lets him go to set it up.

Soon he is carrying her as they fly home. She nuzzles close, her face buried in his neck as her arms cling to his shoulders. Home seems too far away but sooner than it would have taken to drive, they are floating through the upstairs wall and into their bedroom.

As Wanda regains her feet, she refuses to let go of him. She's not always so clingy, but today she feels the need to feel him here.

He holds her tight. His hope is that the contact will give her strength. "He must be very worried indeed to put you in such a state."

She nods slowly. "Think who would be possibly threatened. Mother, Bucky, Pietro and I. You. Dr Banner, Natasha."

"I'm sure it will all be well."

"I hope so." She runs her hand over his chest.

He takes her hand and kisses it warmly, caressing it. "It is difficult to worry when you are so beautiful. You make me feel as though nothing horrible could happen so long as you are in the world."

"Have you been reading poetry again?" She smiles, cheeks pinking.

"I have been looking at you, my muse."

She leans in to kiss him. "I love you, my Vision."

"And I you, my Wanda." He kisses her deeply.

She sighs and slowly pulls away from him, keeping hold of his hands. "I have bad premonition from this news. There will be blood."

His head tilts. "Do you often have premonitions?"

"I can see many possible futures, so I can never be certain." She admits. "But I am aware of possibilities. It is where I pulled Stark's nightmares from, when we were enemies."

He kisses her forehead. "Do not worry about the future now. Be in the present. Here. With me." He captures her lips, hoping it will help.

Wanda surrenders to his kiss. He's right, he has to be right. Her fingers curl into his back and she desperately pulls him closer.

Vision gently pulls away. "Loki has mentioned that a bath is very soothing. Would you care for one?"

"That may be a good idea." She nods.

"Then I shall get one started for you." He gives her one more kiss, one he hopes she will feel to her toes. Then he goes to the bathroom.

Wanda trails after him, not wanting to let him out of her sight. There are futures where she loses him and she is afraid.

He does not seem surprised. "Do we have bubble bath or bath oil you'd like to add?"

"Umn. There is some jelly bean bubble bath Pietro found for me."

Vision finds it and squeezes it beneath the running faucet. It smells sweet more than anything. As the water fills the tub, he disrobes.

She smiles and starts as well, though her eyes never leave him.

"I enjoy seeing you naked."

Wanda giggles. "I also enjoy seeing you."

"It does not bother you that my coloring is unlike other people's?"

"Should it?" She glances over him. "I love you, no matter your body. Though I do find your form attractive, you are like a sculpture."

He gets a contemplative look. "Skin color seems to matter a great deal to some people."

"As does language, and apparently whether you have special abilities, or who you love." She sighs. "Humanity fears what they do not understand."

He nods. "Still." He takes her hand. "It must get tiresome to have people stare at us whenever we go out."

"There are other people?" She smiles at him.

He can't help but smile back. The water gets turned off. Then he gets into the tub and waits for her to enter.

She steps in and, after a moment, decides to rest against his chest.

His arms fold around her. "I have never had a bath before."

"Do you enjoy it?" Her fingers follow the lines on his arms. "I cannot even say this is my first bath with another."

"I enjoy it with you."

"It is good. Much better than the ones I took with Pietro when little. He would try to drown me." She turns her head to kiss him.

"I am glad he failed." He kisses her again. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am distracted, anyway." She sighs and nuzzles closer.

"I suppose that is as much as we could hope for." He kisses her head.

She smiles softly. "I could hope for more cuddles."

"As many as you want." Vision would be content to never let her go though he knows that isn't possible.

"All of them." She wraps her hand around his.

He sighs, the water working wonders on his muscles. "Despite your fears, I cannot remember ever feeling this content."

"That is enough for me." She brings his hand up and kisses his fingers.


	198. Satisfaction is Unmeasurable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with General Ross. Steve and Loki have breakfast. Steve catches up with Matt. Carol complains about her day to Bucky. Betsy and Pietro have another date.

General Ross shows up at the same ungodly hour the next day. He strides up to the receptionist desk. "General Ross for Tony Stark."

The receptionist calls up and Steve comes down to escort him to the conference room himself.

"I understand your promotion to Captain was honorary."

"No, sir. Field commission." Steve nods.

"Right. For your work selling war bonds." There is the faintest hint of disdain in his voice.

"Also mistaken sir, it was for single handed rescue of over 200 POWs."

"They called you Captain America _before_ you went against orders."

Steve fights rolling his eyes. "True, but I did in fact earn the rank and the right to be Captain America and not just the character. Now, out of deference to your rank, I will kindly point out that you are about to enter a room with a number of people you are politically aligned against. You may want to be careful that any accusations you try to throw out are factual."

Ross barely smiles. "I didn't realize I was intimidating enough to warrant a number of people."

"Sir, the Avengers is a democracy, much like our fair nation. Decisions are not made by one person." He crosses his arms. "I hope you don't have a bias against women, too, or this is going to be uncomfortable for you." Steve takes him to the elevator and leads him into the conference room where Carol and Maria are waiting. Tony is present via a full length projection on the wall. "General Ross, you may recall Colonel Carol Danvers, former air force and NASA. This is Maria Hill, former director at SHIELD and head of operations with the Avengers. And, of course, Tony Stark."

"Hey, Ross. How's it hangin'?" Tony grins.

General Ross looks around. He takes a seat at the head of the table. "This shouldn't take long. I'm here to learn the whereabouts of Dr Bruce Banner."

"The whereabouts of Dr Bruce Banner are currently unknown." Tony declares.

Carol nods. "I did inform you of this yesterday, sir, but you didn't want to believe me."

The General looks smug. "If no one knows where he is, how did he know to attend the wedding of Captain Rogers and the Asgardian criminal?"

"Because the invitations went out weeks before the Sokovia event." Steve lifts his chin. "He didn't really attend so much as pop in so we knew he was alive and then go off grid again. As you are aware, he is very good at disappearing. Our best intel suggests he might be in the Micronesia region currently, but that's only a guess based on recovered Stark tech."

"I'd like to see that intel."

Tony immediately says no.

Carol rolls her eyes and hands over a folder. Jess did, in fact, find reports of Stark wreckage in the Micronesia area in the correct time period.

He pulls the folder closer and looks over it's contents. "This is based on the assumption that this wreckage is from the jet he commandeered in Sokovia?"

"No, sir, that wreckage was believed to be near Fiji. Another, smaller, craft was taken at Christmas." Carol explains. "Safety protocols were not properly followed and Dr Banner's security codes had not been removed from our system. We are, understandably, anxious to locate him ourselves."

"Has that error been corrected?"

Maria raises an eyebrow. "Current security measures are now being adhered to."

Steve nods. "We understand our importance as a protective force and the importance of keeping equipment with such high technological value out of the wrong hands."

"Nice words. A little difficult to believe when the wrong hands were those you actually created."

Tony frowns. "Ultron was not something anyone could have predicted."

"You say that as if you even care."

"Sir, if Tony didn't care do you think he would have spent so much of his own time and money to rebuild Sokovia?" Carol takes a step forward, though keeping her military stance. "Ultron was the result of Alien tech interacting with our tech in a way it had never been shown to do before. We had every reason to believe that staff was secure, as there was no precedent."

"Carol's right. And we're the only game in town who even has a chance at containing any alien tech." Steve adds.

"Perhaps because you refuse to share your technology with the US Government." General Ross returns.

"Maybe if the US Government was more trustworthy." Tony retorts. "I mean look at SHIELD."

"It's not like Tony's the only game in town. He just seems to be the only one legitimately concerned about protecting our planet instead of making money." Steve adds. "A lot of jackasses have managed to get undeserved power by throwing money at the right people. They would probably use the technology against mutants, or blacks, or gays and then we'd be off to hell in a hand basket when actual danger comes."

"What does that have to do with Dr Banner?"

"You were the one who asked why we don't share tech." Steve shrugs.

General Ross ignores him. "I'm going to need the specs on the second aircraft Dr Banner managed to commandeer." 

Steve looks over to Tony. "Can we give basic specs without going into the more advanced technologies? Because I'm fairly certain those are protected by law."

Maria explains. "All the general needs is range and speed."

"Sure. He can have that." Tony says.

It takes a moment to get JARVIS to find the information but soon they present it to the general.

"Anything else, sir?" Steve asks.

The general stands. "That's all for now." He takes the folder. "Enjoy your little fiefdom while you can. Once the Sokovia Accords are ratified, you'll be required to turn over everything." He smiles at the screen. "Thank you, Mr Stark, for helping craft the language. Good day." Then he strides out.

Carol's hands are glowing but Steve puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. Once she's calm, he turns to give Tony a disapproving look. "Craft the language?"

He looks away. "Later."

"Tony. Don't do this. These are people's lives you're playing with." Steve walks toward the screen.

Maria stands. "I'll show the general out." She exits.

Carol takes a step back. "Yeah, I got a lot to do today." She knows she'll hear all about it later from Bucky.

Tony rolls his eyes. He immediately sounds defensive. "I figured it was better to be part of the process than to be dictated to. And honestly, we do need some restraints placed on us."

" _We_ do?"

Brown eyes harden. "Yes. We."

"Does the legislation even apply to you?" Steve crosses his arms.

"Well I am still a member of the Avengers. Unless you're trying to kick me of the team."

He ignores that. "Does it say Avengers or people with extra abilities? Because there are a lot of mutants out there."

"There are. And a lot of them have very dangerous powers."

"But are you infringing on rights?" Steve shakes his head.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you read it?" Tony doesn't necessarily mean to be short, but it's not like Steve's been around lately. "And by the way, it would have been a lot worse if I hadn't been there."

"I will. If I ever get a copy." Still, he can't help drawing comparisons in his mind to the Nazis.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I need coffee."

"Go." Steve frowns as he cuts the connection.

Maria returns, knocking on the door. "Hate to bug you, Sir, but since you're here I'd like to discuss the tower with you."

Steve sighs and rubs his head. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Do you need coffee first?"

"Definitely."

She nods. After letting him decide between chancing the coffee here or going to a deli, they head out into the cold for a good cup of coffee. She doesn't discuss work until they get back.

Steve is clearly agitated, but he forces himself to relate and have an open mind.

"With the DC facility now open, New York has become a less than part time base for the Avengers." She hands him a report she's put together. "I think we should either close it or greatly downsize the space we use here."

"Well, we can't close it. Most of the research still happens here, even if it is technically under the Stark label." Steve looks over the report. "I think you're probably right about downsizing. For now."

"Considering that none of the Avengers based here are full time, we should be able to let go of at least one of the living quarter floors. We can keep the other for when you or anyone else visits." She says.

He nods. "That's fair."

She takes a breath. "I also think my talents are wasted here. This place basically becomes a skeleton crew. So unless you plan to build it up, I believe I'm more useful in DC."

"I put you here because I was hoping to build it up. But I worry we may have to wait now." He sighs and rubs his neck.

She raises an eyebrow. "Shall we discuss the candidates? Spider Woman is pregnant not to mention someone who has no desire to join a team. She made that perfectly clear when I spoke to her. Daredevil is a vigilante who keeps to Hell's Kitchen. Jessica Jones is even more anti-social than Drew. The X-Men would prefer to stay with Xavier. The only potentially viable candidate is Doctor Strange."

"Jessica Drew has worked with the team on several occasions. I feel she just needs grooming. Doctor Strange is definitely a candidate. But there are other names who've been making the news that we need to look at." Steve pulls up a few names on a screen. "Deadpool? Though it looks like X-Men are also after him. The Daily Bugle has photos of both a Spider Man and a Power Man. Plus there's rumours of several young women. One has some sort of armour, another stretches and wears Carol's old logo. And here's one who's possibly a better archer than Clint."

Her eyebrows rise. "Please tell me you aren't putting me in charge of recruiting."

Steve smiles. "Recruiting? No. But I would like you looking into vigilante rumours and creating dossiers. I put you here because I know new York is rampant with rumours."

She nods. "I can do that. Any other reason you put me here that I should know about?"

"I need eyes I can trust." He's straightforward.

"Looking at anything in particular?" She presses.

Steve chuckles. "Always perceptive. I need eyes on Tony. His behaviour has been erratic, even for him. He's lost the stability of Banner. And whatever Wanda showed him in Sokovia has hit him at a deep level."

"That's gonna be a little difficult with him in California. But I'll find a way." She looks directly at him. "He isn't wrong about super humans needing to be overseen in some way. A team like this or the X-Men who isn't accountable to anyone can be a dangerous thing."

"Accountable, but not persecuted. We are still human beings and deserve the same rights as any human being." Steve folds his hands. "I have the unfortunate privilege of actually remembering world war two and what happens when people are dehumanized."

"With all due respect, Sir, we aren't talking about dehumanizing. We're talking about how we can protect ourselves from people who can make us do whatever they want with their minds or who can blow things up with their eyes or who can wrap people up in spider webbing."

"I imagine you do it the same way you protect yourself from people with knives or guns or homemade bombs." Steve raises an eyebrow.

"You'd be wrong." She says it simply, her experience lending weight to her words.

Steve shakes his head. "Well, considering the number of gun deaths every day in this country, I think you may be right. Their method isn't working."

"Neither is hoping that people with abilities will all be peace-loving pro-democracy advocates who won't use their powers out of desperation." She straightens her shirt. "I'll have the forest set of dossiers for you be the end of next week." She rises. "And Sam should have some candidates for you to interviews by then, too."

Steve nods. "Maria, this dossiers is an on-going project. Because I believe the Avengers is already an answer to this problem. They should be talking to us, not just passing legislation without looking. We recruit or restrain. And we're damn good at it. We have alliances with similar organizations. That's what needs to be the future. Teamwork, not infighting." Steve's fist tightens, as he's certain this is the way it's going.

"I could be wrong, but I believe that's what Tony was hoping to do, be the voice of the Avengers." She waits to see how he responds.

"My problem with that is he didn't ask the Avengers for input, or even say he was doing it." He pauses. "Again."

"Uh-huh. Is there anything else?"

Steve rises. "Probably. But I've got a headache and no medication that actually works on me."

"I hear Jessica Drew is an acupuncturist. Maybe you should make an appointment." She smiles.

"I don't think the Mrs would approve." He shrugs. "I'll manage, thank you."

She shrugs back. "Okay. Doesn’t hurt to ask though."

"Yeah. Thanks. Thanks for being you."

"You got it." She salutes him with her coffee and heads out.

Steve sighs. He feels like everything is unraveling and he can't even find the threads to hold on to.

'Have you had breakfast?' The text is from Loki and is a reminder that it is not even 7:30 yet.

'Just coffee.' Steve replies as he walks out of the room. The hallway is so clean and clinical it's disconcerting.

'Can you take a break? I'll meet you in the lobby.'

Steve smiles. 'Meet you there.'

When Loki gets there, she's impeccably dressed in a tailored pant suit. But she looks sleepy, and she is yawning as she gets off the elevator. "Morning, starlight." She kisses him.

He kisses her back, arm around her waist. "Let me guess. You've been up ten minutes?"

A smile slinks across her face. "About 15."

"I hate you." He slaps her ass playfully.

"You love me." She puts on her coat and takes his arm. "And I am buying you breakfast."

"That's good. That makes today a little better." He sighs and leans into her.

She pouts. "Tough day already?"

"Yeah. I've got a massive headache and it's only partly Tony."

She leads him to a diner, her voice gaining seriousness. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. It's this new Sokovia Accords. Apparently Tony is involved with it's creation." He's rubbing his temple, trying to ease the ache behind his eyes.

"It's that not a good thing?" She's getting worried. She asks the hostess to sit them in the back.

Steve shakes his head. "I don't know. I know they haven't finalized it yet, but what I'm seeing so far concerns me. There's talk about registration for anyone with superhuman abilities."

"Separate from Social Security numbers, driver's licenses, passports, birth certificates?" She thinks. "Did I miss any?"

"A list like they make for sex offenders." Steve frowns.

"Oh." That gives Loki the context she needed. "I see. Then Charles Xavier should be involved."

Steve nods. "Probably. Like I said, it's only being talked about, nothing confirmed."

She nods as the waiter comes up. They order. "I'll call Charles today."

"Thank you." He takes her hand and kisses it. "You are my sanity."

She chuckles. "Oh that's not good."

"Sure it is." He smiles and sips at his second coffee.

"I was thinking..." Her hands are around her mug of hot chocolate.

He leans his chin on his hand. "What were you thinking?"

"Well at first I thought we should go away for the weekend." She looks at him. "Then I realized we have a lot to do to the house. So I thought no phones, no computers, just decorating and take-out and sitting by the fire and making love to you."

Steve smiles warmly. "That sounds amazing. I would love to just shut down for a weekend."

"Then that's what we'll do." She gives him a warm smile. "And if it takes too long, we'll invite Pietro over."

He laughs. "We abuse that poor boy's abilities."

"True. He's a good man isn't he?" She smiles. "I hear he's dating Betsy."

"I hope it works out for him." Steve smiles back, then he curses. "I need to call Matt, see if we can meet today."

"Lawyer business or a friendly catch-up?"

"I wanted to talk to him about that article Vision forwarded me about Bucky. A moment." He pulls out his phone to make the call.

Matt answers and says he's available at 2.

Steve thanks him profusely before hanging up and turning back to Loki. "Apologies, love."

"It's fine. And look our food is arriving." She smiles at him then at the French toast in front of her.

Steve is rather looking forward to his pile of pancakes and bacon. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh go on." She smiles and starts eating. "Mmm."

"Mmn." Steve agrees. "Thank you, darling. This was exactly what I needed. How do you always know?"

"Honestly? I was just hungry and didn't want to eat alone." Her foot touches his leg. "Je t'adore."

"Liar." He chuckles and kisses a finger which he holds out to her.

She kisses her own and touches it against his.

Steve smiles. "Beautiful."

"Eat." She returns to her own meal.

"Yes'm." He eats hungrily.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt hears Steve enter. Karen greets him warmly. She giggles. It makes him smile. He stands and waits for the Captain to enter. "Hello, Steve. Please have a seat."

"Thank you for fitting me in today." He tries to get comfortable, but he's still feeling pretty on edge.

"Not a problem." He listens. The man's pulse, usually slow and steady, is more rapid than usual. He closes the door before talking a seat. "You're worried."

"I've got a few things on my mind, yeah." Steve sighs. "I suppose you don't read the papers."

"I usually listen to NPR or the morning news on TV."

Steve nods. "I was forwarded an editorial yesterday. It was written by a group who was arguing to have Bucky's case retried. I just need to know if that's likely, or even possible legally."

Matt shakes his head. "The only way they can go back on the deal is either to prove Bucky did not fulfill his requirements or if they can prove the people who negotiated the deal had no authority to do so."

Steve nods again then pauses. "Bucky's psychiatrist was arrested. I'm not sure if he's found a new one yet. Would that be a problem?"

"That wasn't part of the agreement, but try to get him one quickly just in case." Matt licks his lips. "His previous psychiatrist was actually suggested by them. So it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, okay good." Steve rubs his neck. "So he's safe? I don't have to worry?"

"You don't have to worry. I'm actually a pretty good lawyer." He smiles.

Steve shakes his head. "I never doubted your skill. What I doubt are those assholes in Washington who seem to hate anyone willing to stand up to them."

"Well even if they try to pass legislation, they can't enact it retroactively."

"Have you heard about the Sokovia Accords at all?" Steve rubs his temple. That headache is threatening again.

"I have. It's...unfortunate."

"It's dangerous. It dehumanizes an entire group and puts us at risk for prosecution." His fingers tap the desk. "General Ross has been trying to hunt down Banner, probably to make an example of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries a new victim if he's not found. I also wouldn't be surprised if he knew the right people to get things overturned."

"I don't know who General Ross is, but he sounds like a jerk." Matt considers. "When are you heading back to DC?"

"Soon. I have to finish setting up the military integration program so we can start next month."

"Well if you're still here tonight, give me a call. I have the gym if you feel like beating up a blind guy."

"That... actually sounds pretty good. Your girl won't mind if I bruise you?" It's a gentle tease.

"She's used to the bruises. Or at least she should be."

Steve chuckles softly. "It's nice when they actually get you, huh?"

There's a small smile. "It is."

Steve takes a deep breath and reaches for Matt's shoulder. "Thank you, as always. I'll let you know if the accords turns into something you need to worry about."

He nods."Is there anything else?"

"God, I hope not. Today's been bad enough." Steve stands slowly.

Matt stands, too. "I have the gym at 6. Come by if you have time."

"Thank you. I'll have to ask the Mrs." Steve sounds a bit bashful. "But it should be fine."

"I do have one suggestion slash request." He seems a little bashful asking. "Foggy said your first book was really great. I'd like to try to get Stark Publishing to publish it in braille. I know it's a picture book, but the story is really good. And maybe there's a tactile way to do the pictures."

Steve grins. "That's an amazing suggestion. We should definitely look into that."

He smiles back. "I'll have Karen do some research. Thank you."

"If that doesn't work, I suppose there's always the audio book route."

"That would be good, too. Have the subject read the story."

"I know Stark publishing wouldn't say no to that, it's gold." Steve crosses his arms. Sometimes he hates modern consumerism. Especially when he realizes he's caught it.

"Well the proceeds are doing a lot of good."

Steve nods. "Thank God for that."

"I'll walk you out." Matt opens the door. "Do say hello to Loki for me."

"Of course." He takes Matt's arm. "And you keep an eye on Jess. I'm worried about what's coming down."

"I will. Odds are she'll want to create files on all the major players for leverage." He sounds amused.

Steve chuckles. "I'm having Maria do the same for me. Perhaps we can trade notes?"

"Sure. Well, we should probably ask the ladies first."

Karen rolls her eyes from her desk.

"I saw that, miss Page." Steve points at her, teasingly. Then he turns back to Matt and speaks quietly. "Jess will be an Avenger, yet. Then maybe I'll have a chance with you."

Matt gives a small shake of his head. "Someone has to clean up after you big boys have left."

"I would hardly call it cleaning up." He clasps Matt's hand tightly. "Thank you for being a good lawyer and a better friend. I'll call later to let you know if I'll join you."

"Sounds good." Matt closes the door after Steve has gone. Then he gives Karen the task of researching braille releases by Stark Enterprises.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"You would not believe how much of a douchecanoe this guy was." She's cuddled into her husband on the couch as their daughters chirp happily from their blanket on the floor.

Bucky chuckles. "Douchecanoe? That's a new one." He gives her a little squeeze. "How much of a douchecanoe was he?"

"He was the king of douchecanoes." Carol tells him. "Steve looked like he was already ready to throttle him when they walked in the room."

He sighs. "Yeah. Steve was never one to back down from a fight."

Carol nods. "I was surprised how nice he was. This Ross guy is one of those types who thinks powers make you inhuman or something."

"Well that's over now." He kisses her shoulder just as Becky starts crying. "This, however, is just starting."

She chuckles. "Pretty sure that one's yours."

He sighs. "Okay. But only because you had to deal with the king of douchecanoes." He gets up and goes to change his little girl.

Carol sighs and relaxes into the couch. She can't help but wonder what form the legislation will take. She suspects she'll support it, as long as they don't throw in any idiot clauses, because one psycho with powers after family was one too many. She watches Lina batting at her hanging gym. These girls need to grow up safe.

Bucky comes back carrying Becky who is eating her fist as she looks around. "All dry now. Did you miss us?"

"Terribly." She holds her arms out, though it's hard to say if it's for baby or husband.

He gives her the baby then sits beside her.

Carol smiles, smoothing Becky's mess of brown hair. "You look more like daddy every day. You're even growing your hair out to copy his fresh from the freezer look."

He laughs. "That's my girl. She's got your lung capacity though." He leans over and kisses his wife's lips. "Sorry you had to go in twice in a row. If the general shows up again tomorrow, I'll just have him kicked out."

"No, call me, I'll snap his spine like a twig. It's worth the murder charge." She shakes her head in frustration, though it's obvious she doesn't mean it.

"Nope. Sorry. I need you too much." He watches Lina grabbing up at the dangling plastic pieces. "We all need you."

She rests her head on Bucky's shoulder. "And I need you."

"'Course you do." He grins. "I'm almost done with my next chapter. Tracy and I are trying to figure out whether I should do chronological order or jump around a bit. She thinks I should start off when Steve first recognized me. She says me saying 'Who's Bucky' is iconic."

"It's a good question in a book about you." Carol agrees then adopts a British accent to sound like a documentary. "Who's Bucky? The best way to answer that is to explore him through his relationship with his best friend, and war legend, Captain America."

He laughs. "You almost sound like Jess."

"How could I, I didn't mention Matt once." She sticks out her tongue.

"Ooh. Someone's bitter." He kisses her cheek. "Now you know how she felt when we first started dating."

"In fairness, I didn't call her for a week. Something about being stuck in bed." She wiggles her eyebrows.

He smiles at the memories. "Oh yeah. That was fun."

"It was." Becky coos loudly, soon echoed by her sister. Carol laughs. "Yes, we were practicing for you. We had to get it perfect."

"We're still practicing." He winks at his wife.

Carol smiles. "But we did get it perfect, once. Double perfect."

"We sure did." He kisses Becky's head.

"Love you, Bucky-bear, Lina-bean and Becky-bean."

"We love you, too, doll." He places a gentle kiss to her lips.

She smiles against his lips. "Want to put the girls to bed a little early?"

"Let me think about it yes." He takes another kiss before moving away to get Lina.

Carol chuckles and starts toward the nursery, rocking Becky and humming.

Bucky follows, softly telling Lina she can return to her workout tomorrow. "We don't want you too strong too fast."

They go through the bedtime routine, rubbing lotion, soft pyjamas, and a short story. Then each girl gets kisses from each parent. As they stand at the door, ready to switch the light, Carol's heart feels fit to burst. "Our good little angels."

He wraps an arm around her. "They make me want to fight harder to make this world a better place."

"Me too." She leans against him.

He whispers in her ear. "Turn out the light. Come to bed. Let me make everything better."

"Mmn." She loves that thought. The light goes off and they start to their room. Carol teasingly scoops Bucky into her arms. "I hear you like strong women."

His arms fly around her neck for support. "You heard right."

She places him on the bed and immediately climbs on top of him. "Well, I happen to love strong men." She leans in, flicking just her tongue over his lips.

"I've been told I'm stronger than the average male." His hands go up her legs.

"I've seen it. I've felt it." There's a press of her hips against his. "Though that's not the kind I mean."

"What kind do you mean?" He takes her hand and kisses her fingers.

"Strength of mind, of heart, of will. All those things you excel at." She kisses his eyebrow.

"Had to be. You've heard my stories about growing up with Steve." He teases.

She kisses him. "It's a rare man that can out-stubborn that one."

He laughs. "Yeah. And it's a rare woman who can so easily and thoroughly and consistently sweep me off my feet."

"You're welcome." She grins.

"You gonna kiss me now? Or do I have to get all strong with you."

"Definitely have to get strong." She playfully nips at his upper lip.

He rises up on his elbow as his other hand pulls her head down into a kiss. He coaxes her lips apart and tastes her fully.

She welcomes him, hands on either side of his face. It's long and loving, and Carol is reluctant to pull away, even for air.

Bucky is fine with that. He can feel the storm coming. And he wants to stay here, hoping that will prevent it from coming any sooner.

"Bucky." Another peck to his lips and jaw. Her teeth tug at his earlobe. "My knight in shining armour. Too bad you fell for the dragon instead of a princess."

"You're no dragon, doll. You're a queen."

Her hand glows dimly, warming his skin. "You sure?"

"Positive." He kisses her. "Know how I know? I had to get passed your dragon to have you completely." He smiles. "Or should I say spider?"

She lightly slaps his chest with a laugh. "You could have at least said Chewie."

He grins. "Chewie was the first obstacle. The sentry. Then there was Tracy. The wise woman. Then Jess."

"Asshole." She kisses him. "You sure you passed that one? She might only be distracted."

"Oh I know I'm still in danger there." He caresses her cheek. "You're totally worth the danger."

"I might just let her kick your ass. Simply so I can kiss you better."

"Does that really need to happen to kiss me better?"

"Not necessarily." She shifts down, pushing up his shirt so she can kiss his abdomen.

"Mmm. That's nice."

She smiles as she continues, his shirt collecting about his armpits as her mouth explores the muscular chest and belly.

He feels that mixture of relaxation and heat that only she brings him. "Wasn't I supposed to be making you feel better?"

"You mean you aren't?" She giggles and nips just below his belly button.

His belly pulls back when she does. "Am I?"

"Getting there." She pops open the button on his jeans.

"It's a good thing I don't mind you using me for your pleasure." His fingers comb through her hair.

She glances up. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you actually want to be in control of this?" It's said teasingly, but she means it.

He gives her his best smile. "I want whatever is going to make you happiest. Even butt stuff." He winks.

Carol laughs, shifting back up to claim his lips. "I would love if my very manly husband would be rough with me the way he used to before our girls." She strokes his throat.

He nods once then rolls them over. He gives her a hard deep kiss. He gets out of bed and pulls her against him. After another passionate kiss, he yanks off her shirt.

Her arms are around his waist, pushing at his pants. She loves a little of this now and then.

Bucky walks her to the wall. He grabs her hands and holds them above her head. He kisses her, moving his touch down her arms, over her breasts.

Carol groans, tilting her head back. "Oh, yes, yes Bucky."

He roughly gets her pants off as well as his own. Then he pushes her against the wall again. His mouth sucks on her neck as his hands take hers, twining their fingers. He grinds against her.

Her body curves against him, pushing back so every part is touching. "Buck, I need you." Her voice catches and her leg bends up, rubbing along his.

He pulls her bra strap off her shoulder with his teeth. The bra is removed. He lifts her to make it easier for his mouth to get to her breasts. This also makes it easier for her to wrap her legs around his waist and tease him with her warm, wet pussy. It's enough make his excitement known physically. He can't get enough of her. Her taste. Her smell. Unable to hold back, he takes her forcefully, plunging himself inside of her.

"Bucky!" Carol cries out in pleasure, her legs tightening around him. "Just like that, just like that." Her hands are her own again and she tangles them in his hair, pulling him into yet another kiss.

He keeps up his original force, his rhythm slow. If he were actually thinking, he'd be worried they're going to end up with a hole in the wall. But he's not thinking.

Carol doesn't really care because it's good, it's damn good. She keeps making pleased noises against his mouth, which she refuses to give up.

He grunts back, mouth open. He turns, his back now against the wall. He stumbles to the bed and falls on top of her.

She laughs, one foot slides up to rest against his ass. It adjusts the angle in a wonderful way. "Oh, Bucky. Bucky, fuck me, Bucky!" She's incredibly close.

His body and mind are singularly focused on giving her what she wants. He sucks the skin behind her ear before he returns to her mouth. He moves faster.

When she comes, it's the loudest she's been in a while. Her body presses against him and her toes curl in pure ecstasy.

The feel of her contacting around him sends him over the edge. He comes grunting her name. Then he collapses on top of her.

Carol's laughing again, her arms around him. "I mean, you're always good, but wow."

"Oh, doll, that was a long time coming." He chuckles. "I'm going to sleep so good if the girls don't wake us." He smiles at her and gives her a kiss as gentle as a butterfly's wings.

"Keep dreaming." She smiles, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

"You're definitely a queen."

"Only way to fit your king size cock?" She teases.

"Ha ha." He kisses her again. "Feeling better?"

"Mmhmmn." Her fingers write invisible 'I love you's onto his shoulder.

"Good. Me, too." He nuzzles on her neck.

Carol smiles. "You should get that sleep before the two am feeding comes."

"Mmm. Not sure I want to leave the warmth of your pussy yet." He kisses her ear.

"Who said you had to?" She chuckles.

He raises an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd want me sleeping inside you."

She grins. "You'll slip out the second you doze off anyway."

The eyebrow stays where it is. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that."

Carol giggles. "It turns out the same, either way. Right?"

"You. Are terrible." He does a push up off of her then heads to the bathroom.

She's still giggling. "You love me." She rolls to her belly.

He sticks his head out, toothbrush in his hand. "You know it." He gives her a wink then disappears again.

"Mmhmmn." She cuddles into the pillow.

There's the sound of a flush then running water. Bucky walks out still in his birthday suit and gets into bed. 

Carol steals a kiss then sits up. "Right back." She makes her own trip to the washroom and back, burrowing into his chest.

He pulls up the covers and wraps her in his arms. "Perfect way to end a day."

"Agreed." She sighs happily. "Know I love you, Bucky-bear. Truly."

"Know I love you, doll." There's a short pause. "Do you know how hard it is not to call you Care-Bear?"

Carol laughs. "Do you know what a Care-Bear is?"

There's a longer pause. "A Care-Bear is a thing?"

"They're these little rainbow bears that shoot glitter from their middles." Carol giggles. "We'll YouTube it tomorrow, then you can decide if you still want to call me that."

His mind is still on the glitter. "Shoot glitter from their middles?"

"Spoosh." She makes a motion from her belly to his with her hand.

"That's just weird."

"That was my childhood, honey." She grins.

"Okay. We'll see it tomorrow." He gives her a squeeze. "Might explain a lot." He teases.

"After that, I'll show you the robots that turn to cars, and prince of hot pants." Carol grins.

The first sounds cool. The second sounds weird. "Okay."

She pats his chest. "Go to sleep, old man."

His eyes close. He takes a deep breath. "Yes, Colonel." He smiles and drifts off to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve is as loud as he can be as he enters the gym in tee and sweats. Since his transformation, he's never been able to turn down an opportunity to spar. Thankfully, Loki understands well. "Matt?"

"At the bag." He's smiling. "You don't have to make extra noise for me."

"Well I don't want to surprise you. Might just end up on my ass, in this situation." Steve chuckles and goes to clap Matt on the shoulder.

"You have a distinctive gait." Matt tells him. "Do you need time to warm up? Or are you anxious to knock me on my ass."

"Give me five to stretch." Steve smiles and steps back.

He nods and continues punching the heavy bag.

Steve goes through his stretches, taking his time to make sure everything's loose before he's back on his feet. That alone eases the weight of the day for him. Once he's limber, he lets Matt know.

Matt climbs into the ring and gets into a defensive stance. He waits for Steve to do the same.

He hops in easily but lets Matt make the first move so he knows he's ready.

Knowing he can't match Steve's power, he uses speed and agility. As they get into it, he tries to use the Captain's momentum against him.

Steve's quite impressed. Matt's skill at improvisation is clearly strengthening and his agility has obviously improved over time. "You know, I think you've gotten stronger."

"Considering who my girlfriend is, it was kind of inevitable."

"You train together?" Steve ducks a blow only to be caught by its mate.

"No. But sometimes she goes on patrol with me." He ducks and sweeps his leg out.

Steve flips back, but it's close. "Good to know someone's keeping an eye on her. Carol worries. A lot, or so Bucky tells me."

"I can practically hear the hate in her voice when she speaks to me." It's a bit of an overstatement, but Carol's voice and body tend to be tense around him now.

"You have power over her best friend." Steve shrugs and tries to catch Matt's waist for a flip. "I remember I was horrible when she and Buck first started dating."

Matt isn't quick enough to get away. But he recovers quickly, jumping up off the mat. "It's more than that. She blames me for Jess' suicide attempt."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Pretty sure you didn't push her."

"She thinks I did. Figuratively at least." He aims his next punches at his solar plexus.

Steve catches it. "As far as anyone knows, Pietro was the last to see her that night. And I think we've all seen the toxicity that can appear there."

"It was before then. Doesn't matter now. Also, ow." His fist feels like it's in a vice.

"Sorry." Steve releases his hand. "What I mean, though, is that I don't understand how she puts it on you. Well, all on you."

Matt stretches and clenches his hand. "Jess and I had an agreement before. I stuck to it. And that makes me a bad person."

"No, it doesn't. Maybe it did hurt Jess, but it was a poison of her own choosing. You didn't do anything maliciously. If you need Carol to forgive you, maybe you need Jess to speak on your behalf?" He intends to speak to Bucky about it, though.

"I don't. But Jess might." He sighs. "I've considered suggesting to Bucky that he start using Foggy instead of me."

"Don't you dare give in." It's another tackle, bringing them both to the floor, Steve on top. "It doesn't matter what Carol says, or the papers, or even me. You need to do what you believe is right." He stands and offers his hand.

Matt takes it and gets pulled up. "Thanks for the reminder."

Steve puts an arm around his shoulders. "Take strength where you can. Your friends, your love, your God. There will always be those days where you are alone, bleeding, and on the ground. Those will be the moments when you prove the good man you are." Steve pauses and blushes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to slip into speech mode."

He laughs. "Are you kidding? I feel honored."

"What can I say? I think you're the right person doing the right thing. And if there's ever anything I can do for you, from saving the world to telling you the colour of you girl's eyes, I'm your guy." Steve squeezes his shoulder then pulls away before he gets too touchy for Matt.

"Thanks. I'm not out of breath yet if you want to keep going."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Gotta get better in case I end up having to fight Carol." They both know he'd never win that fight no matter how much he trains.

"Even if we ganged up, there's no chance. You need Loki." He goes low, where Matt's weakest.

Matt dives over him, using the broad shoulders to push off of. "Good thing I consider him a friend."

"Her." Steve corrects, somersaulting to his feet and standing ready. "Magic is the one power Carol can't absorb. And though she's bulletproof, she cuts like anyone if you're close enough to use a knife. Knowledge and tactics are just as vital as power."

He nods. "Magic is Carol's weakness. And Loki is yours."

Steve chuckles. "And proud of it. I know Jess would love to hear her name, but yours is your healthy Catholic guilt." He goes for the face, planning to pull the punch if Matt doesn't catch it.

Matt moves quickly, deflecting it with his forearm as he leans the other way. "Yes it is."

"You don't care if Carol's your friend. You care if she's right. Did you keep using Jess in spite of her obvious pain? Are you just using her now to ease your conscience?" Steve levies more punches, continuing the verbal barrage to prove his point.

It's hard for Matt to keep his focus. He retreats and retreats until he's against the ropes. He manages to get away but gets sloppy, and one of Steve's punches lands spectacularly, dropping him to the ground.

Steve lowers to one knee to help Matt up. "This is what we need to work on. See your priest and see your girl. They want to comfort you, let them. There is no guilt in love."

He nods. "I do care for her. Very much."

"Celebrate that. Trust me, as someone who's lost a lot of loved ones. Head okay or you done?" He feels a little bad about doing that to Matt, but he really does want to help him.

"I'm okay. But I'd like to save some for actual criminals." He holds out his hand. "Thank you."

Steve grabs it firmly. "No, thank you. Let's do this again soon. I'm going to keep ribbing you until you give me a black eye."

He chuckles. "Yeah. Okay." He climbs out of the ring. "Say hi to Loki for me. And thank him, her for letting me borrow you."

"Sure will, but only if you promise to do something for me." Steve hops out easily.

"Name it."

Steve smiles, knowing he's going to sound like the sap he is. "If you're not going to see her tonight, give Jess a call. Just ten minutes. Let everything go away except the sound of her voice. It'll be good for you."

"Not what I expected but sure. I can do that." He had planned on calling her after he was done there anyway.

"It'll help with the guilt thing." Steve promises as he starts off to change. "Talk to you later."

"Bye, Steve. Let me know when you're in town again so I can get a rematch."

"For sure."

Matt unwraps his hands and changes before calling Jess. "Hi, beautiful."

There's a chuckle in Jess's voice. "What does that even mean to you?"

"There are different kinds of beauty, you know. Your voice. The feel of your touch. The warmth of your body."

"Okay, people usually say that to me when they're hoping for sex." She sounds humourous as she says it, but there's a thinly veiled sadness underneath.

It makes him a little sad that that's what experience has taught her. "Well I wasn't planning on going over. So there goes that theory."

"You are a cruel man to taunt me so."

"You knew that already. How was your day?" He stuffs some things in his bag and closes it up.

"Busy. Carol has me doing all this research for her on this general guy and some stupid accord that's supposedly going to make us second class citizens wearing arm bands so people know who we are or some shit." There's a pause as she takes a bite of food. "I told her she's been listening to too many of her boyfriend's war stories."

"The Sokovia Accords. Steve is concerned about it, too."

Jess swallows. "From what I can see, they're trying to figure out how best to manage the superhuman situation. But there's been so many edits and so many proposals for the damned thing, it's never going to pass."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He sits. "Would you like me to come over? Rub those shoulders of yours?"

"I thought you were busy?"

"I am, but I can come by when I'm done."

Jess smiles to herself. "You know my window's always open for you. I don't mind unlocking the door, either."

"Window should be fine. I'll see you in a few hours." He promises.

"Have fun, love."

"I will." He ends the call and heads out into the night.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As Pietro's phone rings, Betsy waits nervously on the other end. She curses herself quietly for it, as he's far from the first boyfriend she's ever had and this call isn't even about that. Really. Very much.

"Betsy." His voice is happy. "To what do I owe pleasure of listening to your voice?"

"I'm just trying to figure what the hell is going on around here."

"Around here?" He sounds lost. "Around where?"

"...the Avengers complex? Like Wanda and Vision left early yesterday. And Steve took off for New York."

"Oh. I do not know much but..." He thinks. "Are you at the complex?"

"It _is_ where I'm staying right now."

He frowns. "I did not want to presume." He was going to suggest they talk in person, but maybe he shouldn't. "It is the Sokovia Accords. Steve is worried what it will mean for people like you and I."

"Oh." She'd heard briefly about it, but hadn't read much. She'll have to. "Well it's been too quiet too long, now. It's frightfully lonesome."

"Have you decided where you wish to go on our next date?"

"Yes, I have. Why? Thinking today?"

"Whenever you wish."

"Well, there's this place that does glow in the dark mini putt in the evenings." Betsy suggests. "We could even bring your sister and her beau."

"That would be fun."

"They use black light, so if you wear any light colours, it glows."

He chuckles. "And this is dangerous to you?" He teases.

"It is if I'm with you." She teases back. "Your head will glow."

That makes him laugh outright. "Yes you are right."

"But it could be fun. Actually, I'd love if you brought Vision just so we could watch him react to things all night. He's adorable and hilarious."

"I will see when they are free."

"What about today, though? This quiet is driving me starkers."

"I could come over, and we can play video games." He suggests.

"Would you? I'd love you forever."

He chuckles. "How can I refuse now? Pick out a game. I'll be there in 10."

"Isn't that slow for you?" She teases as she heads for the entertainment room.

"I have to put on clothes.""

"Why?" Betsy teases.

"Because it is cold outside." He reminds her.

"Just run fast enough that your dick doesn't fall off. We're good."

"But then you'd have to warm it up." He's not sure if it's too much.

She smirks. "I'm sure I could find a hairdryer."

He nods. "I think I would prefer to wear clothes. See you soon." He ends the call and puts on some clothes and his sneakers. Then he texts his sister where he is going before heading out.

Betsy ends up picking one of the resident evil games and starts playing as she waits.

He arrives with a couple candy bars and a six-pack of beer. "You started without me."

"I did. I figured it was the only way we'd get anything done." She pats the spot on the couch beside her.

He sets the goodies on the table and grabs the remote. Then he sits beside her.

She leans in to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"As I mentioned, I didn't think we'd get much done." She pulls him into a second kiss, a little more sure.

His hand goes to her cheek as he kisses back. "You are feeling amorous tonight."

"Just trying to warm you up." She kisses his nose.

"It is working very well." He kisses her again, capturing her bottom lip between his.

She sucks happily on his top before pulling away. "Are you comfortable with this?" She asks quietly, stroking his cheek.

"It's criminal how comfortable I am with this."

"I just want to be sure. I know your last relationship wasn't all that long ago." Her hand moves down to his neck. "Don't be afraid to stop if you need to."

He nods. "Perhaps keep things above the waist for now."

"It'll be hard, but I'll do my damnedest." She tugs him in and resumes kissing.

Pietro is an enthusiastic kisser. His arms wrap around her. Betsy's kisses are warm and inviting. They lack the starving feel that Jess's used to have. And Betsy's fingers are gentle and encouraging against the back of his neck and down his arm.

In return, his kisses are slow and exploring. She tastes different from Jess. There is less booze, more salt. He pulls away to smile at her. "You are dead." He gestures to the TV where the game is now over.

Betsy laughs. "Really? I feel pretty alive." One more quick kiss and she rearranges to lay with her head in his lap and hands him the first player control. "Here you are, sweetheart. Just shoot the zombies."

"I can do that." He does it really well. "This is pretty creepy."

"Right? Oh, there." She points a few out for him.

"Got it." He barely gets the last of that bunch. "The controls are so slow."

"Poor princess." She teases with a pout. "You can't cheat."

He sticks his tongue out at her.

"Don't make me bite it off."

He smiles. "So what is Rogue doing?"

"I don't know. She was squirreled away in her room." She could check with her powers, but she doesn't like it. It's too much like spying.

"She is a nice girl. I feel sorry for her power."

Betsy nods. "Someone will find something for her."

"She reminds me of Wanda." It's probably why he has befriended her. "She said she arranged the happy hour. It was nice."

"She's a great girl. I see a bright future for her." Betsy smiles.

He smiles and nods. "She is apparently very close with Logan."

"Yes, he's like a big brother." She looks up at Pietro. "I strongly believe that out there, somewhere, is someone made for us. She'll find that guy who loves her no matter, and she'll become only stronger for it."

"I did not know you were such a romantic." He smiles at her.

"Ssh. Don't tell." Betsy giggles and puts a finger over his lips.

He kisses it. "Your secret is safe with me."

Betsy smiles. "I was actually thinking to work with Rogue. If she has any latent psychic ability, we could use it to form a psionic skin, to protect her."

"That is a great idea." He smiles, truly warmed that she would be so generous. He kisses her again.

"Mmn. You won't leave me for the younger woman, will you?" She playfully scratches his beard.

"No. Did you not hear that I think of her as a sister?" He tries not to think about his feelings for his own sister.

"I'm teasing." She tugs on his chin. "Besides, I plan to have you well around my finger long before we manage that."

"You are well on your way, Ms Braddock." He kisses her again.

"Good to hear, Mr Maximoff." She laughs and sits up to get a better angle on the kissing.

He pulls her into his lap. He continues kissing her.

"Wait, wait. We said waist up, yeah?" She pulls just enough away to remove her shirt, leaving her in a dark purple satin bra. "Shower fuel for you."

His eyes drink her in. He nods, mouth open. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you. You're not so bad, yourself." She kisses his chin and the side of his mouth. Her thumbs caress his cheeks as she explores his face slowly with kisses.

His hands slowly travel up her spine. She moans softly and finally reclaims his mouth.

After a few moments, he pulls away. "I think I need a break." He's getting a little too excited and needs a beer to help cover it up.

"Sorry." She pulls away, sitting near instead of on. "Maybe we should switch to a movie? The demand channel has all the Resident Evil series on it. Just like playing."

"Sure." He opens one of the beers and offers it to Betsy.

She takes it and sips before changing to the TV. "You'll like this. It's scary and the hero is named Alice."

He chuckles, opening his own beer. "It is a good name."

"I thought so. Makes you think pretty but could kick your ass." She smiles.

He bumps against her lightly. "Like you."

She grins. "Yup, comes with the territory of being an Elizabeth."

He has to think for a moment. "Like the queen. And Pride and Prejudice."

"Named for the queen." She nods. "Definitely prefer Betsy."

"Betsy." He brings his beer up. "I do not have a nickname. Neither does Wanda."

"But you have short names." She points out.

"This is true." He grabs a candy bar from the table. Then he sits back and guides her to lean against him.

She's happy to make herself comfortable. "I could give you a nickname. Sex kitten? Muffin? Scruffy face?" She teases and kisses his cheek.

He chuckles. "I do not need a nickame."

"If you say so." She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

The movie begins. The lights dim automatically. Pietro has an arm around her. It feels comfortable. There is nothing he needs to prove, no fear that he is not man enough or old enough. He is enough.

She has a hand on his leg as they watch. She seems to giggle at the monsters more than anything, sometimes telling the movie's heroes that they're doing it wrong. And sometimes she just nuzzles against Pietro's neck to give him a soft kiss.

He laughs at her comments. "You and I could clear that place easy."

"Right? What's a few hundred zombie mutant monster things to us?"

"We'd barely break a sweat." He reasons.

She nods and teases. "We'd work harder having sex."

He chuckles. "This I believe is true."

"You'll have to wait to find out." Her hand slides under his shirt to rub his side.

"Mother likes to say anticipation makes things better." He grins.

"I agree. Take a smell, a look, a taste and then wait." She shuts her eyes. "Your mind amplifies it and the desire grows so that when you do have it, the satisfaction is unmeasurable."

Pietro exhales slowly. "It is not so erotic when mother says it."

Betsy laughs. "You're welcome."

"You give me much to think about in shower." He takes another breath. "I am afraid I am not doing the same for your bath "

"Don't be so sure." She tilts her head to capture his lips again.

He smiles against them. Then his tongue seeps along the seam of her lips. They part for him and she shifts back into his lap. One arm circles his shoulders while they other continues to explore under his shirt. He pulls away to set down his beer and take off his shirt. His fingers trace over her shoulders.

Betsy smiles playfully. "You know? You're just like a big Labrador puppy. Scruffy, playful, energetic, sweet, big sad eyes, always helpful, and with this amazing capacity for love. And all you want back is a little love of your own." She rubs his cheek.

His eyebrows rise. "Thank you?"

"It's a compliment." She pouts and hits his shoulder.

His head lowers as a shy smile appears on his face. "Sorry. I have not met many women who want nice sweet dog guy."

"Please, if a man were truly as sweet and loyal as a lab every girl would claim him on the spot." She kisses his forehead. "You're very close. Your modesty keeps you hidden."

This makes him sad though he isn't sure why. Maybe it's because she doesn't really know him. "I am impatient. I don't think things through." He smiles at her. "I don't know how to fight."

"You're working on it. No one's perfect. You are attractive and interesting, though." She winks.

"So are you. And down to earth. And fun."

"Thank you." She smiles. "We could try something, maybe you've done it with your sister."

That has him curious. "What?"

"We could connect, share some memories to know each other better?"

He thinks about the memories he'd like to share. Then he nods.

"I will keep the connection very shallow, so we can only see what the other shows, okay?" A stroke of his hair and a soft kiss and he's in. He can see a young Betsy, but she's different, it's a different body. Blonde and blue eyed like the brother she's wrestling with.

He smiles. "You were very cute."

"Just making sure you're in. Obviously Brian and I as tots." She changes the memory, showing him the yakuza who swapped her body for his wife's. And Brian's attempt that came too late, leaving her in the current body.

His eyes go wide. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"It was meant to be a trap." She shakes her head.

"Do you miss your other body?"

She shrugs. "It was strange, at first, but you get used to it. Besides. I'm not this." Her hand circles her face.

"No. You are so much more." He smiles. Then he closes his eyes and shows her a family meal. He and Wanda were 7. Their mother and father are there, speaking rapidly in Sokovian. And there's a warm feeling of love.

Betsy smiles. "It's beautiful."

"We used to be very happy." He gives her a glimpse of the apartment destroyed, he and Wanda hiding and scared as they stare at the unexploded Stark bomb.

"I have something similar." The image of her childhood home, gutted, comes between them. But then she brings back his table memory, but changed. It's him and Wanda and Vision and a little girl that looks much like Wanda had. "But this is your future, isn't it?"

"Yes." He sounds a little choked up. "But I imagine Alice looking more like Jess only with her true blonde hair."

Betsy fixes it easily for him. Then she pulls up a chair for herself in the image.

He takes her hand. "Now it is complete."

She squeezes his fingers. "Even as life changes, things are the same."

He nods. There's a smile for her. "Thank you. That was lovely."

"I hoped you'd think so." She kisses him gently. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy now." He bumps his nose against hers.

She nuzzles close. "You know you're an extraordinary man, don't you?"

He plays with her hair. "I am an extraordinary man among extraordinary people."

"I know the feeling. But you are special, never doubt that." She touches his nose.

"So are you."

She smiles warmly and kisses him. Pietro realizes he loves her. Not the way he loved Jess. He loves her as a friend, as someone he cares about, as someone he wants to see happy. He loves her as family.

"You okay? You look far too thoughtful." She chuckles.

He nods. "I am doing very well. Thank you." He takes her hand. "I just realized that you have become important to me."

"Just now? You are slow." She teases.

"No. I am very fast. Just not about everything." 

"Dork." She slaps his temple. "Now, we going to kiss again or just cuddle and keep watching monsters eat people?"

"Yes." He grins and kisses her. Then he guides her head beneath his chin to continue watching the movie. She laughs and cuddles in.


	199. This Looks Easier on Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki work on their addition. Wanda and Vision discuss concerns for their relationship. Steve and Loki receive an odd package. Drug deals and ninjas, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision's fantasies - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b4/50/ff/b450ff245626ee69728d107a36e19b7e.jpg  
>  and http://natashayi.tv/blog/images/about-natasha/Scrapbook/PATD_2009/PATD-GreenGent.jpg
> 
> Why, yes, that is a small hint of Dare Devil S2 entering the story soon.

Loki is standing in front of the wall, roller in hand, covered in flecks of paint. "This looks easier on television."

Steve grins. "Doesn't everything?" He's gone shirtless, deciding paint comes off skin easier than fabric.

"Usually." She presses the roller against the wall and continues. "I could use a montage with a catchy pop tune right about now."

"You're the magical one." Steve chuckles. "It's not too late to bribe Pietro with baking."

"No. We should be doing this together. I'm just not used to hard labor." She adds more paint to the roller.

He smiles. It's just what he wanted to hear. "You get a full body massage when we finish."

She smiles. "You do know how to inspire, Captain."

Steve winks. "I know how to work my audience."

"You definitely do." She steals a kiss then returns to the wall.

Steve chuckles and resumes the edging and corners. He starts whistling as he works.

"That's what we need. Music." Loki asks JARVIS for some upbeat music. When it comes on, she starts dancing as she paints.

It's perfect. Steve starts to dance as well, sneaking by to steal another kiss. They finish the room fairly soon in this manner and go to the next.

Loki cleans the brushes with magic. "Do you want some water before the next room?" 

"I'm okay." He pulls her in for a kiss.

"Mmm." Her arms go around his neck. "Lovely."

"You certainly are." He slowly backs her against the wall, deepening the kiss. His hands slip behind her thighs to hold her near.

"Perhaps another kind of break is needed." A hand runs down his chest.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You read minds, now?" He chuckles, lifting her so he can mouth at her neck.

Her legs wrap around his waist. She pulls her top off, interrupting Steve's attentions to get it over her head. But his lips are back right away. His hips buck toward her. There's something about seeing Loki in these domestic situations that just turns Steve on.

"I still have sweats on, starlight."

"Mmn, me too." Steve laughs as he lowers her to the floor and kneels over her to tug at those sweats.

Lifting her ass to help, she watches those muscular arms work. "Now yours."

"So demanding." Steve teases, but he slides his over his hips.

She grins. "Such a big boy." She takes off her bra and climbs onto his lap, straddling him. Her lips nip at his playfully.

"Only when you're around." He chuckles and caresses her face. "You enchant me."

"Good." She kisses him, her tongue delving deep inside his mouth.

He sucks on it, his hands explore her body, touching and gently squeezing. Her hips begin to move. She slowly rubs herself against his cock. She's wet with desire but wants to draw it out. She wants to need it. Steve's just beginning to harden, and her rubbing certainly helps. His hand slides over her ass and he gives her a spank.

"Ooh. Captain, have I been naughty?"

"You, love, have been naughty about your work. Complaining? Tsk." He spanks her again.

She jerks with the contact. Her breathing is coming heavier. "Apologies. But you know what a spoiled princess I am."

"I've noticed. I'm not sure there's room for it, in our family." Another two spanks. "I need you on my team."

"Yours is the only team I'm on." She rises up onto her knees. "But if you don't think I meet requirements..." She pouts.

He guides her back down. "Hey, hey. You just need to keep your eyes on the prize."

"I think I feel it." She rubs against him. "Yes, that feels familiar." Her bottom lip gets sucked between her teeth.

"Good girl." He purrs. His hand slides under her, playing with her folds.

She moans, her eyes closing. "Hold me open for you."

He rubs her a bit more before slipping her open. But he keeps his cock just out of range.

She tries to move down to capture it. "Steve, please."

"Please?"

She nibbles his ear. "I need you."

"Well, if you need me." He lowers her gently.

Her mouth drops open. A contented sigh emerges from her throat. "Thank you starlight."

"My good girl, my night sky." He grips her hip, starting a firm motion, as his other hand keeps holding her open.

She moves against him. Her hands are on his shoulders. Her breasts rub against his chest. "You feel so good."

"And you." He sighs with satisfaction.

Loki kisses him passionately. She feels whole, loved. His lips touch her chin, along her jaw and up her face once they leave her mouth. His strokes are smooth and even, looking for that perfect angle for her.

Her mouth drops open again. This time a moan comes out as her brow furrows. "Steve." She chokes out.

"That's, that's my girl." He moans, his hips rocking up.

Her movements become more determined. "Steve."

"I'm close, baby. You almost there?"

She nods as sounds of pleasure come with each breath. Her body moves faster, begins to shake. Her body moves with abandon as pleasure consumes her, head falling back with a cry. Steve grunts as he presses deep and comes inside her. He holds her close, one hand getting lost in her curls.

Her orgasm is lengthy, and she refuses to let him go until it passes. "Fuck. That was perfect." She can still feel the pulse of it.

Chuckling, Steve rubs her back. "I won't get any more work out of you today, will I?"

Still breathing heavily, she promises he will. "Promise me more sex after we finish this room, and see how I fly through the painting."

"Anyway you want." He promises.

She gazes into his eyes. "From behind but in front of a mirror so I can look at you."

"Deal. Now let's clean up and get this done."

She nods. But instead of getting up right away, she kisses him first. Then she slowly stands and wonders if she should bother getting dressed.

Steve runs his hand down her leg. "You gorgeous creature. If you don't get something on, I won't get any work done."

"It's like you can read my mind." She puts the sweat pants back on. Then the bra. Finally the shirt. "Better?"

"I could tell by the why you were standing." He winks.

Loki sticks her tongue out at him then starts to tape up the room, using magic to ensure the tape is straight.

Steve laughs then opens and stirs the new can of paint.

They go through the same routine. Steve traces along the corners and edges. Loki goes slightly crazy in the center. Steve joins in when he's done with the careful work. The music makes it more fun. And both sing or shake their ass more than once as they paint.

This time as they finish, Steve rolls his shoulders. "Is this the last one, yet?"

"No. We still have the bathroom. But I vote we do it tomorrow."

"I agree." Steve starts cleaning up.

Loki stretches, reaching her arms up then twisting her body to stretch her back. "I can't believe you talked me into painting the house all weekend."

Steve snorts. "Pretty sure you insisted, love. Why don't we order the Chinese restaurant, and then after dinner you can have all the mirrors you want."

She nods with satisfaction. Then she kisses him and heads downstairs. The cats are on the steps and lead the way down when they see her.

Steve grabs a super quick shower to get the paint off then joins her. "If it isn't the most beautiful girl in existence."

She blows him a kiss. "Food will be here in 30 minutes."

"Sounds perfect." He smiles and stretches. "The kits are quiet. You feed them already?"

"Right after I called." She kisses his cheek. "My turn for the shower."

"I do love when you're fresh and clean." He teases and spanks her. "Go, hurry."

She rolls her eyes as she heads to the bathroom.

Steve does a little tidying as he waits. He's definitely fallen behind lately.

Loki returns wearing pajamas, her hair damp. She sees him bent over and dusting the coffee table. "Now this is a nice view." She smiles at his ass.

Steve blushes as looks over. "Lo'."

"Steve." She walks over and pats his ass.

"Brat." He tugs her into his arms.

She caresses his cheek. "I love you."

"You too." He kisses her nose.

"I'm tired. I think my arms are going to be sore tomorrow."

"Here." He starts rubbing one for her. "Let me."

"Steve?"

"No good?"

"No. Very good." She assures him. "I was actually hoping we could make some hot chocolate."

"My pleasure." He takes another kiss then heads to the kitchen.

She follows. "You spoil me. Then you complain that I'm a brat." She teases.

Steve chuckles. "Ssh." He starts pulling everything out.

She hops up onto the counter and watches him.

Soon he's handing her a warm, frothy mug. "For the lady."

"Thank you, kind sir." She takes it and holds it in her hands for a while, enjoying the scent of it.

Steve pours himself one as well, leaning against her as he sips. She runs her fingers through his hair and relishes the moment. The doorbell rings. It's the delivery guy with the Chinese food.

"Got it." He leaves his hot chocolate near her and heads to the door. Soon he's back with the bags of food.

"Smells yummy." She hops down to get plates and drink. And soon they are eating.

"Not as yummy as you." Steve winks and starts setting out food. "I'm starved.'

Both of which are evidenced by how little they talk when they start eating. Conversation doesn't begin again for at least 15 minutes. "Have you seen Pietro with Betsy?" Loki asks. "They make a good couple. She's a far more suitable match than Jess."

"He does seem happy." Steve agrees with a smile. "And Matt seems very happy with Jess. Maybe things have worked out for the best?"

"I hope so." She is about to mention work but remembers to hold her tongue. Instead she makes a comment about how well the twins have integrated. "Much better than I did."

Steve shrugs. "They did have the advantage of growing up human. But you have done wonderfully, love." He reaches over to take her hand.

"Having you helped." She smiles. "How long did it take you after being unfrozen?"

"I didn't really get much chance to ease into it. There was this attack by an alien God not two weeks after I was thawed." It's part tease, but also simple honesty.

The corner of her mouth rises. "Well at least I gave you something to do. And nothing brings people closer than a common enemy. You're welcome."

"Really, it did centre me and help give me focus." He glances at her. "I'm sure I've said it before, but you've given me reason back to my life in more ways than one."

"I'm glad I could help. You've given me so much in return." Then she grabs an eggroll and dunks it in sweet and sour sauce. "You mentioned a massage." She wraps her lips around the eggroll and bites.

"Finish eating and I'll rub you in all the right ways." Steve promises.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." She winks at him.

Steve smiles. "Well I need to take proper care of you. Can't for a second let you think you aren't my whole world."

"Oy. I'm not _that_ bad."

"But you are my whole world." He smiles warmly and sincerely.

"Please. I may be a large part of it, but I'm not all of it." She isn't upset by that. It's one of the things she loves about him, how considerate he is.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "Well, you definitely rule it."

"I knew I was born to rule something." There's a hint of sadness or maybe anger or both in her voice.

He kisses her fingers again. "And then a selfish man ripped you from your kingdom just so he could see your eyes and taste your lips each day."

She tears up. "Don't. You saved me. You gave me love and acceptance." She wipes her eyes. "And now you've made me start crying." She sighs. "I keep wondering when you're going to wake up and realize I'm not as wonderful as you think I am."

Steve moves over to kneel before her. "I'm wide awake. I see a person who struggles with the remnants of their old life, who has doubts, and often low self worth. I also see someone who fights fiercely for those they love and is beyond loyal to the few who've earned their trust. I see someone who loves poetry and art, who thrives on social media, and that always has that little glint of mischief in their eye."

His words only make her cry more, but she's smiling, too. "I do so love you."

"Let me clean up. And then massage." He promises.

She nods. "If you don't mind, I'm going to play with the cats. I think they're feeling neglected."

"Go ahead." He leans in for a kiss then moves to clean.

The cats are all over Loki as soon as they realize she's playing with them. Five minutes later, Ink decides she's had enough and goes to see what Steve is doing. Smudge is still happy pouncing on the feather.

"Hello Inky." Steve smiles and finishes cleaning. He scoops up the cat and heads back to Loki. "You had a runaway."

"Thank you for returning her."

"She's almost as pretty as her mommy now." Steve cuddles the cat and kisses her head before putting her down.

"Prettier." Loki says and places her hand on Ink's head, something the cat does not like at all judging by her squirming. Loki laughs and lets her be.

"Should I let you play? Or you ready for that massage?"

"I'm ready." She holds her hands out so he can pull her up from the floor.

He hoists her up easily. After a moment's thought, he scoops her up bridal style and heads to the bedroom.

"Oh. Hello." She kisses his cheek.

He smiles. "Hi there Mrs sexy-pants."

She laughs. "You certainly know how to flatter a girl."

"Hey, I learned from the best." He grins. "Well, no, it was mostly Bucky."

She laughs. "Well you learned well." She kisses his cheek again.

He lays her out on the bed and starts to undress her. "Like heaven unfolding before me."

"I didn't realize you were above heaven." She teases.

"Do you need another spanking?" He teases back. Once she's undressed, he gets some cocoa butter (a tip from Bucky, via Carol via Jess) and warms it before rubbing it over her shoulders and arms then massaging it into her breasts.

Loki watches him the entire time. "It smells good. Almost as good as it feels."

"Isn't it nice? It's made from chocolate." He winks and keeps working.

She nods as her body reacts to his touch. She can feel her muscles relax. She can also feel a heat between her legs. "You're pretty nice yourself."

"Thank you, darling. I do my best." He pulls off his shirt before he continues down her belly and to her legs.

She looks up at the ceiling and smiles. She is absolute putty in his hands.

He finishes her legs and does her feet, taking extra care and kissing each high arch. "Alright, roll over, baby."

She does though it's a slow turn until she gets on her side. Then her front flops onto the bed. It's a sign she's feeling very relaxed.

Steve chuckles, easing his pants off before he starts rubbing the back of her legs and moving up.

"You're wonderful."

"I try." His hand moves teasingly along her thigh and over her buttocks.

"You succeed." She moans in appreciation.

He kisses her lower back, then trails those kisses up her spine. One hand moves down, between his own legs.

Her breathing is deepening. "Do I get a happy ending with this?"

"You know you do." He leans in to kiss her neck and his hard cock presses against her ass. "Hands and knees."

A smile appears. She slowly gets up and turns the headboard into a mirror. "You are gorgeous."

"Nah, nothing special." His arms wrap around her, caressing her breasts.

"Everything special." She assures him. "How else would I have fallen in love with you?"

"Hush, you." He nips her shoulder and pushes in.

She moans, her fingers digging into the bed. She tries to keep her eyes open to watch him and mostly succeeds. "I want it hard."

He shifts his position so he can get a good grip on her hips. He rolls his own and rams into her. "Like that?"

"Yes." Her voice is choked, strained. "Perfect. Again."

He repeats it, again and again. It knocks her forward as he pumps into her with the most abandon he's allowed himself since her transformation.

She places a hand on the mirror to prevent herself from crashing into it. "Oh yes! Fuck!" She lifts her ass to get him to just the right spot. "Steve!"

"Right here, baby." He gives her hip a squeeze. The room smells of sweat and sex and Loki, and it's so good he's not sure he can last long at this pace.

Loki begins to push against him again and again. She's close. She can feel the sensitivity, the rush it's bringing. "Don't stop. Fuck. There. There!" Her mouth drops open in her loudest moan yet as her body jerks in pleasure. It takes mere moments for Steve to join her, collapsing heavily against her and bringing her to the bed. He keeps his cock deep inside her, for the pleasure but also for that small hope.

"Wow." Loki is enjoying that after-orgasm daze that comes. "Fireworks. Explosions. Bursts of color. All that and more."

"Wasn't bad." Steve agrees, kissing her shoulder.

"Wasn't bad?" She gives a dramatic sigh.

Steve smiles shyly. "My favourite is still, and will probably always be, you riding my ass."

"Mmm." She gets a sleepy grin as she recalls it. "I can stick my finger up your butt if that will help."

Steve chuckles. "I'm okay. This is second. And third is being sandwiched between two delicious Loki's."

"A Loki sandwich." She turns her head to kiss him. "You fill me so nicely."

He kisses her and strokes her hair. "If only I could make two of me, like you do. Then I could really stuff you full."

"Mmm. I'd be overwhelmed by all the Steve."

"It's nice, sometimes." He nuzzles into her neck.

"You're nice all the time." Her hand cups his cheek.

He gives her a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She snuggles her back against his chest. Relishing the feel and smell of him, she closes her eyes.

He kisses her hair and lets the sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro has already gone for a run, showered, started coffee, and is making breakfast when Wanda walks into the kitchen. "Morning, sister! How are you? Did you sleep well? There is coffee."

Wanda looks at him suspiciously, moving to take a cup. "What are you after?"

"Nothing! I am just happy this morning." He kisses her cheek.

She smiles. "I have not seen you this happy this early since we left Sokovia." She kisses his cheek in turn.

"I have reason to be. We are creating a family and home here." He returns to the bacon sizzling merrily in the pan.

She hops up to sit on the counter, nursing her coffee. "It takes you so long to think of this?"

He looks over at her. "Honestly, it is the first time I do not miss Sokovia."

"I have what I need most from Sokovia with me. If I miss it, I just look at you." She reaches to brush his cheek.

He smiles at her. "Move. I need to taken bacon out of pan."

"Bossy!" She hops off the counter and moves to set the table.

He puts the bacon on a paper towel-lined plate and starts scrambling some eggs.

Vision floats down from the second floor. "Something smells good."

Wanda smiles over at her fiancé. "Pietro treats us to breakfast. He is in very good mood."

Vision kisses Wanda. "Wonderful. He should be in a good mood more often." He puts a hand on Pietro's shoulder and smiles.

"Agreed." She puts her cup to her lip and pauses. "Has nothing to do with certain purple-haired telepath, does it?"

Pietro smiles. "She is wonderful woman. Friendly. Warm. A good friend."

"Hmmn." Wanda looks thoughtful.

Her brother ignores her, concentrating on the eggs.

She finally speaks softly. "She seems to be everything Jess could not be for you."

"We are taking it slow." He says in response. "But we have much more in common than Jess and I did."

"Good." Wanda smiles at him. "I am hopeful for you."

"So am I." He tries not to think too much about her possibly going away in a couple of months.

Wanda holds out her hand to Vision, wanting him closer. "She is very funny when we train together, and a good teacher. She is like a window that lets the sun filter through so plants grow." Not whither and die like Jess are the unsaid words that follow.

"You like her because she is also a telepath. You can have super secret conversations." He tickles her side.

She giggles and squirms. "I can do that with anyone."

"Then you like her because she reminds you of you." He gives her one more poke then gives the eggs one last stir before turning off the stove.

Vision looks from one to the other. "Pietro, do you share Wanda's more than sibling feelings for you?"

Pietro freezes. Wanda goes deep red. Vision continues to look between them.

Pietro clears his throat. He turns to Vision. "I love Wanda. And some would say I love her more than I should. But most of all I love to see her happy. She is happy with you."

"Vision, I told you." Wanda's voice is soft as she takes his hand. "Though our love is very strong, and we will always fight for each other, Pietro and I do not wish that kind of relationship. We are... We are like father and Bucky."

Her brother nods. "Yes. Exactly. Now come. Let's eat."

Vision seems satisfied.

Wanda holds Vision's hand tightly, sending him feelings of love. 'I love you, but remind me later to discuss tact.'

'Apologies.'

Pietro serves them eggs, bacon, and toasted English muffins (store bought) with butter and jam. "Sit. Eat."

"Thank you." Wanda stacks hers up into a little sandwich, though half the eggs fall out again at her first bite.

Pietro laughs. "Sorry. I should have made eggs different."

"It's fine." She uses a little magic to get them back in without letting go.

Vision opts to eat the items separately. Though he does try to eat the bacon with a fork.

"Just use your fingers." Pietro shows him. "See? Much easier."

Wanda nods. "You will notice Pietro never uses a fork for anything."

"Not true." He makes a show of picking up the fork to eat his eggs.

Wanda giggles.

"I enjoyed spending time with Betsy." Vision notes. They had all gone to play glow putt the night before. Betsy had been right about Pietro's hair glowing in the black light.

"I did not think you saw her, with all the glowy bits to distract you." Wanda teases Vision.

"It really is fascinating how the light interacts with the particular paint." He stops himself from getting too science-y. "I liked the colors."

Pietro laughs. "Yes. It was fun."

"I have noticed your love of colour." Wanda smiles, thinking of his bright yellow 'civilian' shirt.

"I find it fascinating. How do we know we perceive color the same way?"

Wanda smiles and raises an eyebrow at Pietro. "Have you read about colour blindness yet?"

"Yes. Very strange." 

"You should look at genetics with me." Wanda suggests to her fiancé.

He smiles at her, loving how she encourages his explorations and tries her best not to appear bored. "Perhaps we should go up to the Westchester and visit Professor Xavier. We could discuss it with him."

She considers it. "This could be fun. Betsy has also suggested he could help me further explore my powers."

He nods, a large smile on his face. "Betsy can perhaps make introductions."

"Would she want to come?"

"She may if Pietro joined us, too?"

Pietro raises his eyebrows. "When did you become so manipulative?"

"It was only an observation."

Wanda stage whispers. "Too much time with Stark."

Her brother nods. "Makes sense."

"But he only uses his power for good." Wanda grins and kisses Vision's knuckles.

"This is good." Pietro grins and continues eating.

"He is." Wanda looks lovingly at Vision. He returns the look and leans over to give her a kiss. Wanda smiles. 'You are beyond beautiful.' Her mind whispers to him.

He smiles back. 'I love you.'

'Finish. I wish to speak privately with you.' She smiles over at Pietro. "Do you have plans today? More judo with Betsy?"

"No. I am taking Betsy and Rogue to see a movie."

"Oh very nice." Her smile widens. "Don't let Rogue catch you smooching."

He laughs. "I will try."

"But maybe you will catch Vision and I." She winks and gives Vision another kiss.

"I am tired of catching you." Pietro says it with a laugh

Wanda rests her head against Vision's shoulder. "No."

"No? I am sure I am."

"No." Wanda tells him again with a little smirk. "I will tell you when you are."

He laughs again. "If you clean, I will not be tired."

"We will clean. You go get ready for your big date." She teases and kisses his head.

"It is not big date." He sticks his tongue out at her.

Vision finds it all amusing.

"Two girls? Pretty big."

Pietro gives a cocky smile. "I can handle it."

"I do not know, you could not handle that last one." It's meant to tease, but she starts to regret it once it's said. Vision's right. She does need to stop worrying over Jess.

Pietro winces a little. "You mean she could not handle me."

Wanda tilts her head. "It is true. You broke her."

He frowns. "I did not mean to."

Vision studies him. "No one thinks you did."

Wanda groans and touches his hand. Clearly that had not come out as intended either. "Sorry. That was stupid of me. Do not think of it."

Her brother shrugs. "It is fine. Alice will ask some day."

"You will have many other questions to answer first, I am sure." Wanda smiles playfully. "Like why is uncle Vision purple? And how does mommy stick to walls? And when will I learn to run like you?"

Pietro gets a goofy smile on his face. "I will have to come up with good answers. Maybe I can convince father to draw a book about her family."

"I will suggest it to him, as birth gift." Wanda smiles back.

"Only if he is not too busy." Pietro instructs.

Wanda holds up both hands. "Of course."

"Good." He kisses her cheek then heads downstairs.

Vision looks around. "Did he con us into cleaning the kitchen?"

Wanda does a few deft movements with her hands and things starts cleaning themselves. She pulls herself into Vision's lap. "You are in trouble, my love."

He thinks. "Because I mentioned your love of Pietro?"

"Because you were not sensitive in how you did it." Her fingers stroke his chest. "There are no secrets between us three. Well, very few. But topics with such emotional and personal weight should be approached delicately."

"Oh. I see. How should I have approached it?" He moves her hair off her shoulder.

"It is common to ask permission to speak on a personal level, or to speak privately though that was not needed here." She leans her forehead against his. "This is not even what I meant to speak to you about, it was another personal matter."

His brow furrows in concern. "Did I do something else wrong?"

"No. No." She assures him with a kiss. "But I do wish to go upstairs. I do not wish Pietro to know this concern."

He nods and slowly rises up, phasing through the ceiling and floating to their room.

Wanda holds him tight. "I am uncertain how to say this. Perhaps I am being foolishly fearful once again." She takes a deep breath as she tries to organize her thoughts.

Vision is worried now. He sets her on her feet, keeping his hands on her waist. "If you are, I will let you know."

"Well, you know how I have been studying on genetics recently? I admit I started out for curiosity of how Pietro's child might turn out or if there could be complications. But my studies have lead me to concern for us." She wets her lips nervously.

He uses a finger to delicately move hair away from her face. "What concern, my love?"

Her brow furrows. "You were... you were made of vibranium and organic mesh. What source is that organic material? Do you even have DNA and genetic material to pass on? Can we have children? I mean, I know you have..." she pauses, motioning. "Fluid, but is it fertile, or simply a clever replica of your synthetic anatomy copying human form?"

It gives him pause. "Those are excellent questions. I will test myself in the lab on Monday."

Wanda looks down, nodding. Then she clings to him tightly.

He holds her against him. "If I cannot have children, we can find a sperm donor or adopt. There are many options available to us."

"I know. We are not even in a hurry, I just. It was upsetting to think it might not be possible for you. Am I foolish?" She sounds needy and sad.

"No. You are not." He nuzzles her hair. "I would like nothing more than to give you children. But if that is not possible, then we will find another solution."

"Maybe Dr Cho could create a child from samples of each of us?" She looks up to smile at him. "That would be very interesting."

"I do not think Dr Cho wishes to hear from the Avengers ever again. But I will ask." He pets her hair and kisses her forehead.

"Not yet. We have many options to explore." Her eyes meet his. "Maybe mother knows a little fertility magic?"

He nods. "We will explore every option. But first, let us learn if there truly is a problem."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." She pulls him into a kiss.

He kisses back. Then he kisses along her cheek. "Whatever shall we do while Pietro is gone?"

Wanda smiles, that certain playful shyness coming to her. "Anything you desire, my love."

"You once mentioned discussing my fantasies. I have discovered one." He tells her.

"Have you? I am very interested to know it." Her hand slides up his chest to his shoulder.

"I will give you two images. You may choose either." He informs her. "Tell me when you are ready."

Wanda raises her eyebrows in amusement. She's quite curious. "Alright."

The first image is a woman he saw on Charlies' Angels. Her brunette hair hangs to just below her shoulders, and she is wearing a white 1970s style bikini.

"Okay." Wanda smiles, it's simple and tasteful but very much what she would expect from him.

The second is of an Asian woman in what looks like a magician's assistant costume. It has a corset and short shorts worn with fishnet stockings. In her hair is a large feather that matches the color of the corset. "If you wished to wear a top hat instead of the feather, that would be fine, too."

Wanda smiles at the second image. "That is very glittery. That would be fun. I do not have that. Well, I do have corset but not that colour." She ponders between the images, trying to think if she owns anything close for him.

"We do not need to do either now. But I wanted to share them with you."

"I will have to do some shopping, then. And find you some nice surprises." She gives him a soft kiss.

"Is there a fantasy you would like me to fulfill?" He asks.

"You mean you are not a fantasy in yourself?" She lightly nips his lip. "I have read some little bit about using wax on the body? I am curious about this."

He strokes her cheek. "Then I will study up on this, and we will explore it together."

She sighs, smiling at him. "You spoil me. I feel like princess all the time"

"You are a princess in my eyes. More. You are a queen." He tells her.

"So then you must be king." Her smile quirks into a smirk. "Would you rule me?"

"No." He shakes his head. "I would rule with you."

She slowly guides his hands over her body. "What if I desired to be ruled. At least in one way?"

"Then I would rule you in that way and that way only." He tells her as he concentrates on the feel of her.

Her voice becomes softer, and she leans in to whisper in his ear. "Could you have a fantasy? To rule me now, in our bed?"

He pulls her into a rough kiss. She moans happily against his mouth, fingers curling into his back.

"Dance for me."

She pulls slowly back. After just a moment of hesitation, she begins to dance slowly, hips swaying side to side. Her arms cross, taking the hem of her shirt and pulling it up. She tosses it off, but keeps her hands in the air, moving gently as she sways.

Vision moves closer. He places his hands on her hips. Her hands move up his arms. "My dear love. My heart is yours, no matter what."

He nods. "I want your heart and your mind and your body." He kisses her in a way that claims her for his own.

Wanda melts into him, her hands keeping him close. 'Vision. My Vision.' Her thoughts brush his, feelings of love and desire colouring them.

His own thoughts are very much the same. But he has been informed that foreplay is very important in a woman's satisfaction. Consequently, he wishes to drag this out for a bit. "Will you strip for me?"

She's technically already started, so she nods. Gently, she pulls from his arms and begins her slow dance again. Her hands move down her own body, caressing breasts and belly until they reach the waistband of her pants. Her fingers move under the fabric and she slowly pushes then free from her hips.

Vision gulps. This is highly erotic. So erotic he thinks it may be better than his other requests. He sits on the bed and watches enraptured. His pants tent as his arousal increases.

Wanda smiles at him, licking her lips as she steps from her own pants. "All of it, love?" She slides a bra strap off her shoulder as she asks.

"All of it." He breathes.

"Remove yours, too." She smiles seductively. "I wish to see how much you desire me."

Vision recalls the burlesque lesson. He stands and starts performing some of the moves, slowly taking off his clothes as he does.

Wanda smiles, his grace is always impressive. She moves forward, taking his hands. Guiding them to her bra, she snaps open the clasp as he guides it off her arms. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her breasts to his chest.

His erection presses against her tummy. "You are perfection."

"No, that is you, my love." She leads him to sit again and hooks her thumbs into her black panties. They slide down easily. Then Wanda climbs onto Vision's lap, straddling it as she looks into his eyes.

His hands slide up her torso and rest on her breasts. He gives a little kiss to the nipple of each. then he takes one into his mouth and sucks on it as his teeth pinch it ever so slightly.

"Vision!" Wanda cries out in pleasure and surprise. Every time, he gets better. His creativity improves and he is better able to express his own desires. It fuels her desire for him.

He pauses for a moment. When she does not push him away, he continues. His hands slide back to her ass and give it a squeeze as he continues to busy his mouth on her breast.

"Yes, oh yes." She strokes his head as she arches further into his touch. "You make me very wet."

He pulls his head back and looks at her. "I am sure you can feel my arousal beneath you." He blows a cold stream of air over the nipple that was so recently in his mouth. It pleases him to see the hardness of it.

Wanda nods. "May I ride you, or do you desire to explore more?"

"I am ready if you are."

She rests her hands on his shoulders and carefully lowers herself. It takes a moment to get the alignment but soon she can feel him pushing past her lips and she moans. He mews softly. She feels perfectly warm and wet and snug around him. And part of him wishes they could stay like this always. But then she begins to move, and somehow it feels even better.

"Vision." Her lips find his throat, and move along his face as she rocks against him. She wraps her arms around his head, holding him close to her chest.

He slathers wet kisses over her skin. His own hips begin to rock up to help get him deeper. "My beautiful Wanda."

Her head leans forward, her long hair draping them both. "You feel so good. You are perfect." She opens her mind, sharing her pleasure.

It washes over him, increasing his own. He kisses her lips in a need to taste her. He's tried to describe this to Tony, but there is nothing to compare it to. It's a feeling of heightened wholeness. The freedom of flying. A roller-coaster ride without the fear.

"I love you." She claims his lips more fiercely, using his sensations to find the perfect angle and rhythm.

He chuckles. "You asked me to rule your body. And now you have claimed mine." He nips at her lips.

"Apologies. I could not help myself." She sighs, a tremor moving up her spine. She's close, they're close, and she wants to ease them into it.

"I do not mind." He says through heavy breaths. "How could I?" He pulls her closer as he moans.

She strokes his cheek with her nose. "Come with me, love, finish me."

The pleasure heightens with each breath. He clings to her as it takes them higher until he opens his eyes wide. "I am not wearing a condom."

"Birth control." She reminds him through a gasp. "Vision. Please. I am." Gasping again, she clings to him, orgasm taking over.

Her words and her experience send him over the edge. He comes inside her, unable to stop himself from wondering if the birth control is needed.

She catches the thought, and kisses his head as she tries to catch her breath. "Do not think this. Please."

He moves the hair out of her face. "Apologies. It was a stray thought." He kisses her.

She nods, her lips staying close. "And my fault. I always give you so many things to worry about."

"It is no worry yet." He assures her with a kiss.

She doesn't like that 'yet' but she can't do anything about it. "I wish I knew more, better understood these things."

"We will learn about them together." He tries to send her his love and happiness.

"Yes. We will. As we will face all our lives." She smiles, he always knows how to cheer her up.

He gives her another kiss. "Now what shall we do the rest of the day?" Telepathically he tells her he'd be okay staying like this if she wished it.

She nods, she likes that idea. But she wants to cuddle under the covers

They get beneath them. Vision lays on his back and wraps an arm around Wanda. The fingers of his other hand slowly strokes her upper arm. "I did not know happiness until I learned you cared for me."

Her head rests on his shoulder. "I did not think I could ever open my heart to another until you entered my life."

"Then I am the most fortunate creature in existence."

She smiles, laying her hand over his stomach. "And the most beautiful man ever born."

He smiles. He knows she has not seen every man ever born. It amuses him that she would say that. "I love you, Wanda."

"And I love you." She shifts up to kiss him. "No matter what happens, I always will."

His hand plays with her hair. It's silky, and he likes to wrap her curls around his fingers. It reminds him of the way she has wrapped herself around his heart.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Loki!" Steve's voice is loud, tinged with a panic that's never heard.

Loki races towards her love's voice. "What?! What's wrong?!"

Steve is sitting at the kitchen table. He'd been trying to catch up with fanmail from their vacation, when he opened a package. His hands tremble as he holds what was inside - a DVD with a greenish cover and a very familiar blonde girl on the front. The title reads 'Sucker Punch'. "That's. That's. Loki."

Loki takes the DVD from his hands. She remembers the girl well. They had found her in that other dimension or realm or whatever it was strapped to a chair. "She's from a movie?" She looks at the back cover. "Have you heard of this before?"

Steve shakes his head. "I had no idea. Who would send this?" The envelope has no return address.

"Perhaps the people who sent us there in the first place?" She hands it back. "Or Tony. Though he'd take credit for it."

Steve takes slow breaths, calming down and focusing. "We know people who can trace the stamps. But why send this? Why now?" It's been over a year since they escaped that... dream. It barely feels real anymore.

"I'm not sure." She runs her fingers through his blond hair. "We should watch it. I'm very curious now."

"You think it's safe?"

"Safe?" She looks at him. "Is anything?"

"There's a difference between things I can hit and being suddenly transported to a grey and depressing alternate reality with little hope of escape." He licks his lips nervously.

Loki nods in understanding. "We can have JARVIS monitor us and our surroundings the entire time. If something happens to us, the Avengers can be alerted immediately." But she knows that may not be enough for him. "If you don't wish to watch it, I can do it alone."

"No." Steve is certain on that. "I can't risk losing you."

She nods. "We could buy another copy. Watch it instead of this one."

"I'd prefer that. Maybe get Tony to study this." He pauses. "No, we should just destroy it."

Loki sits in Steve's lap. "How would you like to do that?"

"I don't know. Drop it to the bottom right the sea?" It didn't work for the tesseract, but nobody would be looking for this.

She smiles. "Perhaps we can ask Carol to fling it into the sun."

Steve laughs. "Sounds perfect."

Loki kisses the corner of his mouth. "I love you. Everything is going to be fine."

He nods, holding her close. "Of course it is. Your here."

"Was there anything else?" She looks at the mail.

"Just normal things, that I saw." He frowns. "Lo'. What if this DVD is special? What if they're saying she's still there? Or what if... What if she's somehow trapped inside?"

"How would we get to her? How would we even begin to try?" In some strange way it would be easier to think they were all just stories. But then again, every story holds some kernel of truth.

"I don't know. I don't know, Lo'." He squeezes her hand and hugs her tight. "We can't take the risk though, can we? We're needed here."

She holds him tight knowing how conflicted and frightened he must be feeling. Steve is a true hero at heart, and she knows it must hurt deeply to not be able to help the girl. "You can't save everyone, my love.

Steve kisses her temple. "But at least we can learn her story, right? And the others, the ones we can remember."

"Yes. I remember elves. And there was a girl I frightened. What was her name?" She thinks. It had been someone she knew. "Ophelia. Hamlet's Ophelia." That one met a tragic end.

"Ophelia. Poor girl. She's better there, I think. Who else? The mad hatter and the dormouse. From Alice." He rests his head on her shoulder as he thinks.

"Logan. Though he seemed very different. As did Clint and Natasha for that matter." She chews on her lip.

Steve nods. "I doubt the different versions are here. I miss that library."

Loki can't help but smile at that. "Yes, it was very interesting."

"Got to know you from an unbiased perspective." Steve kisses her nose.

"Which makes me very grateful." She boops his nose. "And it let me meet the man below the muscle."

"And those damn pyjamas really made me question my sexuality again." He blushes, just a little.

"I'm very glad you did." She smiles. "I still remember how modest you were in the room with the tubs. It was adorable."

His blush increases. "I wanted so badly to take that next step, but I was scared. Bad enough to be with a man, much less one with as convoluted a history as you have. But you took my hand, and showed me the way. I've never been so glad."

She takes his hand now. "And you took care of me when I became ill."

"I took care of everyone. But, I admit, I spent more time with you." He kisses her gently. "It's weird to think of now."

She nods. "It seems so long ago."

"Why don't we see if we can watch Babydoll's movie on Netflix or demand?" He smiles softly.

Loki gives him another kiss before getting up.

They head to the living room to search the movie on their TV. Steve keeps a hold of the DVD case, playing with it between his hands.

She considers taking it from him but forces herself not to.

He finally puts it down when he finds the movie on the screen. "You ready for this?"

She leans against him and nods. "Let's do this."

Steve hits play and sits back on the couch, pulling Loki close.

It's an odd movie. Surreal. Overly stylized. Heavily dependent on music. The young women are sexualized in a way that is almost disgusting. And there is no actual dancing despite the repeated insistence on how amazing a dancer Babydoll is. Loki isn't sure she understands it completely.

Steve finds it sad, more than anything. The fight sequences remind him of Wanda's visions and the ending leaves him slightly nauseous.

Loki's brow furrows. "I don't understand. I thought she was the main character."

"She was." Steve looks at Loki, not sure why she's confused.

"The dancing...was that dancing or sex? And if it was sex, why was everyone watching?"

"I think it's meant to be a burlesque? Maybe a striptease." Steve brushes his hand through her hair.

"I have to say, I feel cheated that we never actually got to see it." She turns to Steve. "That actor is the one in the new Star Wars movie. So how could a movie from our world with our actors... Are we a movie in hers? If so, who's playing us?"

"That's... that's a very good question. We did find movie scripts, didn't we?" Steve rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

"Yes." She holds Steve tight feeling suddenly frightened. Her mind is going a million miles a minute. "If she hadn't sacrificed herself, there would have been no change."

Steve holds her close. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"She was a catalyst. You were a closer." Loki reasons.

"I meant you." He kisses her hair.

She shakes her head. "My reasons were selfish." She tears up at the memories, and that makes her angry. Why should it still have a hold on her. "Where are my cats? I need my cats?"

Ink is sleeping on top of the couch. Steve gently nudges Loki's chin to see her. "You're okay, baby."

She takes a trembling breath and runs a hand through the black fur. "We aren't the same."

"No, you've survived far more." Steve bumps up her chin. "And you would have eviscerated anyone who tried to lobotomize you."

Her eyes harden. "Damn straight. And I would have shown the dancing."

Steve laughs. "Exactly. You wouldn't deny the world your sexy hips."

She nods. "So what now?"

"Try to forget about it again? Do something with this DVD?" Steve tilts his head as he considers it.

"We can have JARVIS analyze the DVD." She suggests.

Steve nods. "Good plan. Do you think..." He pulls Loki close. "Do you think if we wish hard enough we could save her, too? If she can really fight like that... And, hey, one less kid to have."

"I don't know how it works. We can try."

"Analyze the disc first. We can decide after that." He runs his hands over her arms. "God knows I shouldn't invite any more trouble."

"We still have Dracula out there."

"And God knows what else." They still haven't figured out what was behind the dark Avengers. And Thor had mentioned wanting to go off world to look into something.

"Exactly."

"I should finish that fanmail." He's clearly not letting go of Loki.

"Yes. It'll make you feel better." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Would I be in the way if I sat on your lap as you did?"

He smiles. "Only if you do your little things that makes me melt."

"Of course."

"Like smile, breathe, exist..." He teases.

She chuckles. "And here I thought you meant this." She kisses the underside of his chin then begins to sing. "I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie. All the day and nighttime hear me sigh."

"That's even worse." Steve chuckles and kisses her head.

Loki stands and takes Steve's hands. She pulls him up. "Come on. There are children everywhere wanting a personal message from the great Captain America."

Steve smiles. "Probably just America." But he follows back to his chair and pulls her into his lap. "You read them out loud and I'll write a response?"

She takes the top one and reads it. It's from a boy in Alabama who has asthma. He heard the Captain America had asthma too. So the writing commences, Steve has a personal anecdote for each, and a small bit of advice. He closes each letter with a 'keep your chin up', 'best of luck', or similar appropriate adage.

"Most people would send a form letter or have someone like me answer it for them." Loki notes.

"I'm not most people." Steve points out.

"You really aren't." There is absolute love in her eyes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The deal looks like it's going south. It's good for Jess, not so great for the dealer she's watching in the alley below. The guy she's really after is his boss. When he loses this sale (and it's a big one) he'll have to go back and report. Jess, or rather Spider Woman at the moment, is looking forward to the fight. It's been a few days since she's had the energy to get out.

The deal does go south just maybe not in the way she expected. The buyer pulls a gun. The dealer pulls a gun at almost the same time. There is yelling, the usual crap. Nothing surprising there. But then a homeless guy stumbles out of the shadows. Both men turn their guns at him.

"Shit." Jess jumps, spreading her arms to glide down. She uses the momentum of her controlled fall to take one man out before turning to disarm and knock out the other in two swift movements. The man hits the ground at the same time as his gun. The homeless guy is frightened by the commotion and hurries off. Jess grumbles again, searching her dealer for clues. As she crouches over him, she feels sudden stabbing in the back of her right shoulder and then another. She stands and turns quickly. There's no one in sight, but she can see the glint of two shuriken (throwing stars) that are embedded in her flesh. She leaps up to climb back up the building. Normally she'd search out her assailant, but she's got a passenger.

Daredevil is just landing on the rooftop of the building next door. He heard the altercation and ran over. "You good?" he calls out to her.

"Define good." She grunts as she flips herself back onto her rooftop. "3 hour stake out wasted. And..." She can reach the blades in her back but not quite comfortably enough to remove them. "I could use a hand. Just a minute."

He turns his head in the direction of her attackers but lets them go to help her. He'll have to pick up their trail later. He jumps to her roof and moves behind her. "I've got it." He pulls out one then the other.

"Thank you." She rolls her shoulder. It hurts, but it'll heal soon enough. "I'd bet money my dealer is dead. They probably hit him as soon as I moved."

He hands her one of the stars. "Figure you want this to investigate the culprits. And yes, your dealer is dead." At least he can't hear a heartbeat.

She takes the star. "It's not exactly a common weapon. Also? These guys are complete bullocks. It doesn't help that I can't get out every night, but every lead I find dies or disappears. This is the closest I've been to the source in a month."

"So you think the ninjas are protecting the source?"

"Someone trained in Japanese weaponry, anyway." She flips the star and tucks it in a pocket. "I'm pretty sure ninja aren't a thing anymore."

He puts the second in his own pocket. "Would you like help with that wound?"

She sighs then smiles, with a little tease. "I suppose I'd best do something about it, or my boyfriend and best friend won't shut up about me neglecting myself again."

"God knows you don't want either of them pissed at you."

"I could take them." Jess chuckles.

"I bet you could. So is that a yes or no."

"Yes." She lightly slaps his arm.

He smiles. "Wow. A straight answer."

"I hate you."

"I know." That grin is still on his face. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. That's probably best. Infection isn't great for babies." She takes a breath and moves to follow his lead.

He leads the way to her place, coming in through her bedroom window. He heads to the bathroom to get her first aid kit.

Jess pulls off her jacket. It's salvageable but the shirt beneath isn't. She pulls it off as she moves to join him in the bathroom, her thoughts being to wash the blood off and see the extent of damage for herself.

"How bad is it?"

"Looks okay, should heal up within the week." Each wound is less than an inch wide or deep. She's definitely had far worse. "Just need it clean and covered."

"Yes, ma'am." He asks to make sure what is in his hand is antibiotic.

She confirms it is. "Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome." He puts it on her wound. Then he adds a bandage.

"Not exactly the best reason to have my shirt off." She jokes softly.

"With you, I'll take what I can get." He kisses her shoulder.

Jess laughs then turns to hug him. "Thank you again. Truly."

"You're welcome." He kisses her lightly. "You heading out again?"

She sighs. "I better not. I have to be careful these days.'

His hand cups her face. "Shall I tuck you in then?"

She nuzzles his hand while teasing. "Will I get a story, too?"

He chuckles. "If you want."

"I think I'll be content with a kiss." She smiles, she knows he must be anxious to get back out.

He is. But he wants her to know she's important enough for him to stay.

She slowly pulls from his embrace and moves to change into pyjamas. "I _am_ a big girl, love. I can put myself to bed. You'll just have to kick a few extra asses for me." Even if he wasn't blind, she would have no trouble changing in front of him. She does make a slightly pathetic noise as she goes to undo her bra. It stretches just the wrong muscle.

"Let me get that." He feels her back until he gets to the strap. He unhooks it easily.

"Thank you. It's not bad, just an unfortunate place." She slips the bra off, and her pants, slipping into a soft cotton shift. She leans into him after that. "I'm good. You don't need to protect me."

His arms go around her. "That thought never crossed my mind. Just want to make sure you were cleaned up." He presses his forehead against her. "You've done it often enough for me."

"I'm starting to think that shit turns you on." She teases with a soft kiss, her arms around his waist in turn.

"Well it does get the blood pumping." He teases back.

She snorts. "I love you, but get lost, Devil."

"Sure thing, Spider." He kisses her then heads to the window.

"Stay safe." She bids as she sees him out.

Daredevil heads off, returning to the place he met Spider Woman. His plan is to listen to the police n the scene to see if they had found something. Unfortunately, there's not much to be found. Aside from the poor rambling addict she had knocked out and the body of the dealer. He moves on. He has no doubt these guys will make another appearance soon.


	200. But Styx is Great for Karaoke!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date plus friends leads to much silliness. Jess and Matt are getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Chapter 200 and we just lucked out to be on a karaoke night in the editing. Enjoy the silliness. ...Remember how this all started as mostly Steve and Loki and now they're not even in this chapter? Wow. - missgnutmeg
> 
> the playlist: http://8tracks.com/missgnutmeg/starlight-chapter-200-karaoke

Marking is the last thing on Carol's mind as she sits on the floor with the papers spread out before her. The twins are near by, in their blanket and provide a cheerful distraction from the noise of her thoughts. Bucky walks in whistling 'Buddy Can You Spare a Dime'. He puts his keys on the hook and smiles at his girls.

Carol sets aside her worry to smile up at him. "Jess invited us to karaoke tonight. If you want."

He laughs. "And assault her ears with my awful singing? Absolutely."

She smiles. "Alright. I'll see if Tracy's up for watching the girls."

"I can hear you." Tracy says it from the dining table. She has found she writes better there. "And yes. But don't forget I have chemo tomorrow."

Bucky assures her he remembers. "I'll be happy to chauffeur you around."

Carol glances over, she can't quite see into the room. "Have they scheduled your surgery yet?"

"No. They want to run more tests after I'm done with chemo first."

"That's annoying. But Bucky loves taking you around." Carol teases. "And it's got to be a good sign if the doctors are in no rush, right?"

"Hope so."

Bucky kisses his wife during this conversation. Then kisses each of his daughters' feet.

Carol smiles. "Uh-oh. Bucky's fallen into the baby trap. We might not be going out, after all."

"Come back to the adults, old man."

"Never left, girly." Bucky responds.

"So I'll confirm my date with Jess?" Carol grins. "I'll make sure she brings a friend for you."

Bucky looks at her. "Make sure she's sexy."

"Jess is always sexy." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"She's never as sexy as you." Bucky assures her. "How much time do I have?"

"An hour. You going to pretty yourself up for your date?" Carol grins and pulls out her phone to confirm to Jess that they'll come. "I'll make sure Jess tells only the best about you."

"Make sure she tells them I'm taken." He heads to the bedroom to wash up a little.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm sure Matt will be all over you." She calls back.

"I have a very pleasing voice!"

"Not when you sing."

Becky coos loudly and Lina gurgles her agreement. 

Bucky knows it's true, so he ignores it.

Carol cleans up her marking, setting it on a neat pile, and goes to give Tracy a hug. "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for right?" She smiles. "Let me know how Jess is doing."

"You bet." She kisses Tracy's head.

Bucky is coming out of the bedroom. "Am I okay like this?" He's wearing dark jeans and a black dress shirt.

Carol looks up and she smiles. "You're stunning. I feel under dressed." In fairness, she's just got a tank top and jeans.

"I can put on a t-shirt if it helps."

"Nope. Give me two minutes and I'll pull on a sweater." She moves to give a him a kiss, then heads to their room returning in said two minutes with a red sweater. "Need anything while we're out, Trace?"

Tracy looks up. "Nutty Bars."

"We'll do our best." Carol chuckles.

"Have a good time."

Carol winks. "No promises there."

Bucky walks over. "There's leftover pasta in the fridge." He kisses her head. "And no wild parties while we're out."

"Thank you." Carol smiles and tugs Bucky's hand, knowing he's just as likely to stay if she doesn't take him now.

Bucky sighs. "We flying or driving?"

"Let's fly. It's been a while." She smiles and strokes his cheek.

He gets into position, holding her tight.

It takes practically no time to arrive at the karaoke bar. It's one Jess and Carol used to visit every time Carol came to New York, before moving to the city. They head inside to see if Jess is at their usual table yet.

She is. Matt is with her wearing his sunglasses and drinking a beer. Foggy is there, too, talking Tolkien with Jess.

Carol plops into the seat next to Jess. "Oh Lord, did you really find another one?"

Jess chuckles. "Elves are cooler than Jedi."

"You did not just say that."

"Carol can't help it, she's illiterate." Jess teases. It earns her a punch in the arm.

Bucky shakes his head. "In going with my wife on this one. Jedi are definitely cooler."

"Blasphemy." Foggy declares with a smile.

Matt just shrugs. "Hello, Bucky. Carol."

"Matt." Carol pats his shoulder and offers her hand to Foggy. "Nelson, good to see you out of the office."

"Did I miss anything?" Clint claims the chair by Foggy.

Foggy smiles. "Just the beginnings of a debate about whether elves or Jedi are better. So far we are 2-2 with one abstention."

Clint raises an eyebrow. "Despite my obvious bias, I'm not risking getting punched by either Jess or Carol. Clint Barton." He offers his hand to both lawyers.

"Smart." Bucky and Matt say it at the same time.

"Foggy Nelson." Foggy takes Clint's hand. "The blind ugly fellow is Matt Murdock."

"Hi." Matt says with a wave about a foot to Clint's right.

Clint grins. "Great to meet you. Are we playing usual rules?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Karaoke has rules?"

"Yup." Jess speaks up for everyone to hear. "Sing a song and I buy you a drink."

Bucky smiles. "I bet those rules change tonight."

"Try me."

"I'm gonna need a beer first."

Jess hands him a couple bills. "Buy a couple pitchers."

"I thought you were only buying if we sing?" Bucky says.

"Refills. I only do refills when you sing." Jess winks.

"Oh. Okay." He glances at Carol before taking the money and heading off.

"Are we doing our song? We have to." Carol reaches for Jess's hand. "It's tradition."

"Of course." Jess grins.

Matt grins. "Now this I can't wait to hear."

"But are you going to sing for us?" Jess teases him.

Carol stands. "Everybody knows lawyers can't sing." She grabs Jess by the wrist and they go up to the stage.

Foggy leans over to Matt. "You should totally do it."

Matt grins. "Oh I plan to."

Clint sighs. "They've been singing this song for ever."

Bucky returns with the two pitchers then goes back for the mugs.

The girls stand together on the stage. As they sing, Jess clearly has the better voice, though Carol isn't terrible, she just can't keep the melody. The song they've chosen is "Won't Last a Day Without You" by the Carpenters.

Bucky is all smiles as he returns. He keeps looking at the stage, taking his eyes off it only to ensure he doesn't trip. He sits and smiles.

Clint moves to pour the beer. "We've lost one already."

"You should go next, Foggy." Matt suggests

"Me? No no no. You."

Carol and Jess are laughing as they return to the table, arms around each other's back.

"Bar's been set, fellas." Carol winks

Bucky gives them a standing ovation. Then he pulls his wife into a kiss. She laughs but is happy to return it.

Jess smiles and slips into her seat next to Matt.

"Matty!" Foggy pokes his friend.

"No no no. Bucky should go first."

"You're all chicken." Jess grins and takes Matt's hand.

"Okay. I'll go." Bucky tells them. "But I warn you, it won't be pretty." He goes up and sees what songs they have that he'd know. He steps up to the microphone and looks at Carol. He sings, or at least tries to sing, "You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby".

"Oh dear Lord." She laughs and covers her face.

"Oh that's painful." Matt says with a laugh.

Carol shakes her head. "Imagine lullabies in our house."

"Ouch." Foggy says, wincing. "Your poor girls."

"They seem to like it." Carol shrugs.

Bucky returns with a grin. "Well, Jess. Wanna change your policy to buy me drinks to stop me from singing?"

"Nope." She smirks and helps herself to some beer.

"I will." Foggy says. "No offense."

Bucky laughs. "None taken." He lifts his mug of beer and clinks it against the lawyer's.

"Foggy, you should sing for me. I'd love a love song." Jess puts a hand on his.

"We should do a duet." Clint challenges Bucky. "Then they'll never ask us to do this again."

"You're on." Bucky says.

"Matty is gonna sing next." Foggy declares. "Matt-y Matt-y Matt-y"

"Alright. Alright." Matt stands up and waits for someone to lead him to the stage.

Jess smiles and takes his hand to guide him. "If you need him dead by the time you get back, just say it."

"No. Foggy just wants to embarrass me. I'll get him back later."

"Sounds fun." She guided him to the stairs. "Do you need help with a song?"

"Nope. I have a standby." He has someone pull it up and help him to the microphone. He waits for his cue then starts to sing. "Babe, I'm leavin'. I must be on my way. The time is drawing near." His voice is clear and sweet. "The train is leaving. I see it in your eyes." He gives a little grin at that line. "The love, the need, your tears."

"Go, Matty!" Foggy yells.

"Dork." Jess chuckles as she waits at the side of the stage for him.

He belts out the chorus until the last line of it. Then he softens. "Babe I love you." He continues to the end and bows at the applause. He uses his stick to get to the edge of the stage.

"You're adorable." Jess whispers and kisses his cheek. "You're going to have to wait for my stand by first, now."

"I'll wait."

She gives him another quick kiss then has them queue up Roxette's "She's Got The Look". She bounces with the rhythm, hands sometimes in the air as she dances. She points at their table as she sings the chorus. "She's got the look (she's got the look), She's got the look (she's got the look), What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue, When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you, And I go la la la la la, She's got the look."

Carol whistles. She hasn't seen Jess so happy in ages and she can only encourage it.

Matt laughs. He waits until she's done. "Mine was better." He teases.

"Don't make me beat you." She teases back as they return to the table.

Clint sighs. "Does this make it my turn?"

"You or Foggy." Matt says, smiling.

They rock, paper, scissors for it. Foggy ends up going first. He sings "Mr. Roboto". Apparently he and Matt share a love of Styx.

On his turn, Clint makes the surprising choice of "Breaking Up the Girl" by Garbage. Carol's eyebrows go up. Still, she puts an arm around Jess as they both sing along at the chorus. "One mistake's all it takes and your life has come undone. Walk away, cause you're breaking up the girl..." Clint blows a kiss when he finishes.

The table claps when he returns. Bucky salutes him with a beer.

Jess whispers something to Carol and they're both up again. They've gone for Emilie Autumn's "Fight Like a Girl" splitting the lyrics between them and really getting into it as they egg each other on.

"And if I end up with blood on my hands,Well, I know, that you’ll understand, 'Cause I fight like a girl." They're both breathing hard when they finish, and there's a loud cheer. They hold up each other's hand and blow kisses.

Bucky turns to Matt. "Are you as scared as I am right now?"

"Worse. At least you have super strength."

Foggy rolls his eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes. You guys have beautiful strong women. You're lucky."

Clint snorts. "Lucky is one word for it."

"Careful. They're coming back."

Jess gets back to the table first, Carol stopped to grab a soda from the bar. "That song is always too fun." She laughs as she takes her seat.

"Is it." Matt sounds apprehensive.

Foggy sighs. "What Matt is trying to say is that you two looked amazing out there."

Jess's hand gently rubs Matt's knee. "I'm pretty sure Matt wouldn't say that." She teases.

The lawyers chuckle as Bucky looks at his beer.

Carol returns with her drink. "Alright, that enough girl power, or do we need to break it Cyndi Lauper?"

"Please don't." Clint chuckles. "Or I'll start singing show tunes."

"And I'll pull out some Nirvana." Matt warns.

"If you pull out Nirvana, I'm pulling out Hole." Jess counters, finger to Matt's nose.

Bucky jumps in. "And I'll pull out Cole Porter, and we'll all be in trouble."

Carol laughs, brushing Bucky's shoulder to get him to let her on his lap. He shifts to let her then wraps an arm around her.

As they sit and drink and chat for a bit, several other people sing. Then Jess smirks. "We could always pull songs for each other."

Matt gives a wicked grin. "Foggy should sing Poker Face."

"Yes." Jess laughs.

"Only if Matt sings Shake it Off." Foggy counters.

"I don't know the words." Matt continues to grin.

"No, Matt should sing that 'I can see clearly now' song." Carol suggests, trying to hum it a bit.

"Only if you come up with me to fill in when I don't know the words."

"That's what Jess is for."

Jess shrugs. "I'll do it."

"Okay but Foggy first."

"Foggy!" Carol cheers loudly.

Foggy gets up and sings Poker Face, giggling through at least half of it. He gets loud applause, especially from their table.

He bows when he gets back. "Time for the new couple."

Jess gives him a wink before leading Matt back up. Matt ends up knowing the first verse and the chorus. Jess has to sing the rest. She started simply harmonizing at first but steps in easily. As she finishes the song, she takes Matt's hand and does a quick bow.

"So what will Carol and Bucky sing?" Matt asks when they return to the table.

Carol looks at Bucky. "I want to sing Smile. You can just let me serenade you."

Foggy shakes his head. "No. You two should totally do "I've Got You, Babe"."

Bucky raises his hands. "I'm find with the serenade."

"Bucky doesn't know that, either." Carol points out.

"Let them." Jess agrees then instructs. "Think of something you want me to sing to you, Foggy."

Bucky follows Carol up to the stage and watches her sing. It's obvious to everyone in the place how much he loves her. Carol's song choice - Smile by Uncle Kracker - strongly suggests she feels the same. They end with a long kiss.

"Public kissing." Jess groans to Matt.

"The worst." He says. "Kissing sounds are not pleasant."

She chuckles and leans in. "Think of a song, Foggy? Cause I'm planning to go up there and seduce the hell out of you."

"Um, 'Oops I Did It Again'?" He asks hopefully.

Jess laughs. "Done." She gives Carol a high five as she passes them on the way up to the stage. Jess definitely manages to sex up the song for Foggy, gesturing to him and blowing kisses.

But then, instead of getting down when the song finishes, she starts another. She's calm and gentle for this one. "You're a song written by the hands of God, Don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound to you a bit odd, But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding, Right under your clothes, is where I find them."

Matt smiles. And when it gets to the chorus, he blushes.

The second verse finds her almost tearing up. She controls it, but her voice still holds a hint of it. "'Cause of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie, Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry, When the friends are gone, when the party's over We will still belong to each other." When she finally finishes, she bows her head and steps down from the stage.

He gives her a standing ovation until he feels her touch. Then he kisses her. It's Jess's turn to show one of her rare blushes. She tries to hide behind sass. "Well someone had to serenade you, and we both know Foggy wasn't about to."

Bucky looks over at Clint. "We should get more beer. Maybe some appetizers."

Carol nods. "Sounds great. Let's head to the bar to order?"

"Yep." He gets up as soon as Carol is off his lap. He can't imagine what it must be like for Clint. He had thought of asking, but doesn't want to do it in front of everyone.

Clint is happy enough with a beer. "Single guys duet?" he offers.

"Sure." Foggy asks him if he has a song in mind.

Matt finds Clint's choice of words interesting considering the man isn't exactly single.

"What we singing?" Clint pushes Foggy ahead of him.

"Um. We could go classic. "Don't Stop Believing" or "Staying Alive" or "I Will Survive"." He shrugs.

"Not too old." Clint smiles. 

Foggy thinks and throws our a couple more songs - "Dancing in the Streets", "To All the Girls I Loved Before".

Clint is about to suggest a few Elvis songs, but. "Dancing in the Streets. Definitely."

Foggy takes the Mick Jagger part, and he goes all out doing the chicken move and everything.

Clint had trouble singing as he keeps laughing, but he refuses to be shown up. He makes sure to get every sashay.

Their table is laughing, too. Matt is thoroughly enjoying Jess' description of it.

It earns them a loud cheer as they head back. And Jess gets Clint to grab another pitcher of beer before he sits down.

"The bar is high tonight for singing." Jess grins. "I like it."

"The lawyers are really bringing it. I'm impressed."

"Me too." She gives Matt's knee a little squeeze.

"Does that mean we're falling behind? C'mon, Buck." Carol elbows her husband. "You gotta do something."

"Uptown Funk?" He suggests.

Carol laughs. "Yes, go."

It's a song he can speak more than doing which helps. And he does some dancing since he's actually pretty good at that.

"Yeah!" Carol cheers loudly and even Jess has to admit he looks pretty good up there.

He does a final twirl before heading off stage. "I think I found my niche."

"Dance? I could've told you." Carol takes a kiss.

"I meant talking my way through songs but that too."

She chuckles.

Jess leans into Matt. "Any requests?"

"I'm Just a Girl?"

"Is that what you think of me?" She teases with a laugh. "You got it." Once more Jess dominates the stage with her presence. There are several whistles from the crowd, but her eyes and heart are only going in one direction.

Clint decides to tease her a bit by following up with 'Killer Queen'.

"Very nice." Jess is still clapping when he returns to the table.

Matt kisses her hand. "Foggy, I think it's your turn again."

Jess leans into Matt. "I think our lawyers should do a duet."

Foggy lights up. "Yeah." He practically drags Matt up there. Familiar music starts, and they take turns singing "Skyfall". They use overly dramatic gestures. Foggy pretends to be James Bond.

Carol and Jess are laughing so hard their sides hurt at the end. And Clint's had to put down his beer to keep from spilling it. Bucky is whistling at them and laughing.

Jess stands up, cupping her mouth as she yells to them. "Encore!"

They follow that up with "Beautiful Day" by U2. Matt is facing the general direction of the table as he sings. "Touch me. Take me to that other place. Teeeeeach me. You know I'm not a hopeless case."

Jess can't help her smile. Carol gives her a hug but she can't take her eyes off Matt, can't help but wonder if this really could be real. As Carol lets go of Jess, she snuggles into Bucky. And murmurs. "If he's not sincere, he's a damn good actor. Guess I owe him another apology."

"That would be a nice gesture." Bucky agrees.

"I hate when you're right." She pouts.

"It was your idea." Bucky reminds her with a kiss.

"Which you've been suggesting for a while." She nips his lip. "Sorry, copilot. I should listen."

He nods then gives her a wink. He turns to the lawyers who are returning. "Nice work."

"High five." Carol agrees, holding her hand up for both.

Foggy slaps hers while he guides Matt's hand to do the same.

"I swear I'm just his doll." Matt says. "I think I earned a couple of beers."

"He certainly thinks so. Alright, more beer all 'round? And what happened to that food you guys ordered?" Jess looks around. 

Bucky looks over. "Foggy, Clint, do you mind. My lap is occupied." He gives Carol a squeeze.

Carol laughs. "I can move. Hell, I can go." She lightly slaps his shoulder. However before she does get up, they see a waiter headed in their direction with a tray.

"Good timing."

"Still need beer, though." Clint points out and stands, but the waiter says he's happy to grab them more pitchers, once he drops off trays of nachos, cheese sticks, and fried zucchini. And, sure enough, he removes the empties to bring two fresh pitchers.

Matt thanks Jess as she feeds him. Foggy looks on wistfully.

"No Karen?" Bucky asks pouring more beer.

"Aww, sweetheart." Jess takes pity and pulls a plate together for him, too.

"Thanks, Jess." Foggy beams. "Matt doesn't deserve you. And no, Karen had book club."

"Maria also ditched us tonight. She said Steve had work for her, but I think that meant she was afraid I'd try to hook her up with somebody." Jess winks. "Honestly, would I do that?"

Carol laughs. "Only if it helped you in some way." She pulls the nachos closer so she can steal all the jalapenos.

"Who's Maria?" Foggy asks.

"Maria Hill." Carol explains. "We work with her. You don't know who she is and she likes it that way."

Bucky nods. "Military type. No nonsense."

"Similar looks to Jess, if you like that type. Always thought she had a thing with Fury, though." Clint adds, biting into a cheese stick.

Bucky shrugs. "I don't know him. I figured she was, what's the word? Asexual."

Jess shrugs. "Poor thing's probably horribly repressed."

Clint nods. "Relationships are hard as a spy-type."

Bucky's brow furrows. "I didn't think she was a spy."

"Clint." Jess throws a chip at him.

Clint ducks. "I said spy-type. That includes us assassins and paperwork people who help out."

Carol laughs. "Oh, come on. No one gets that high on the SHIELD ladder without some spy experience."

Bucky shakes his head. "She's much too direct. She's military through and through. And yes it is different."

Carol looks at her husband. "Are you saying I couldn't be a spy."

Jess smirks and looks away.

"Yes. I am. You stand out too much." He grins.

"You told him about that time you were behind enemy lines and tortured for 18 hours, right?" Jess tilts her head. "And how you used the skills you developed doing undercover work to disguise your tall blonde self despite being in a middle eastern country and walked miles to get help, ignoring the broken leg and hand?"

"Jess." Carol groans. Jess always brings up that story and she hates it.

Bucky's face changes. "Sorry. I need the WC."

Carol slips off his lap. Her voice is soft. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just too much beer."

She rubs his back and sends him off. Then she hits Jess's arm hard enough to break the average bone as she sits back down. "Don't bring that up. I hate when you bring that up."

Jess's brow furrows. She'd even skimmed the part where Carol had been tortured, in case it would upset him. "What? He's not allowed to know you're a hardass?"

"I'm sure he knows." Matt tells her.

"Exactly." Jess frowns, crossing her arms.

Carol shakes her head. "It's fine. But can we please leave that story behind?"

"Fine." Jess huffs. "Someone sing something."

"I'm missing something." Foggy says, looking at Jess.

"Nothing. Bucky's drunk." Jess waves her hand and takes her own beer to hide behind it. Matt knows that's a lie but says nothing.

Clint rolls his eyes. "She's just switched into surly mode. Come on, Foggy, let's go see if they have any Elvis."

"Hound Dog?" The lawyer follows Clint.

"I think I love you." Clint offers a fist bump. Foggy obliges and makes it explode.

In the bathroom, Bucky washes his hands and stares at himself in the mirror. He wishes Steve were here. It's situations like this that makes him realize just how much he's missed. All of his frames of reference are ancient for the others. He sighs and heads back to the table, putting on a grin for the others.

As the boys head up, Carol bumps against her best friend. "Don't get grumpy on me, ladybug. I know you didn't mean harm." She kisses Jess's head just as she notices Bucky returning. "Tummy okay, Bucky-bear? We need to go home?"

Jess puts a hand on Carol's knee, a silent apology. Then she leans into Matt, giving Bucky what space she can at the table.

"Nah, I'm fine." He smiles. "Matt, looks like you lost your BFF."

"Yeah. I think he's trying to make me jealous."

Carol laughs and pulls Bucky onto her lap. "Look at you with your modern slang."

"Yeah." His smile has a touch of sadness.

She kisses his shoulder and gives him a firm squeeze. The kind that says 'I love you' and 'I'm here'.

With a sigh, Jess gently takes Matt's hand. "Did you want to sing anymore? Would you like me to sing anymore?"

Matt's thumb strokes the back of her hand in small circles. "Whatever you want."

"I don't suppose you know any James Blunt?" She teases quietly as she plays with his fingers.

"I don't know who that is. Maybe if you named a song?"

"He does that horribly over popular 'You're Beautiful' song." She switches to sing. "You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you."

He nods. "I know it but not well."

"Hmmn. Regina Spektor?"

"I've heard the name. She's like punk or something, right?" Matt takes his glasses off.

"Folky-pop. 'I never loved nobody fully, always one foot on the ground. And by protecting my heart truly. I got lost in the sounds'." She's broken into singing again. "Don't make me suggest Savage Garden."

He grins. "Sounds like you have more singing to do."

"Have you never listened to a radio in your life? Bloody hell." Jess laughs and breaks into the Savage Garden. "I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea, I want to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me...?"

He responds with ColdPlay. "'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars. I wanna give you my heart."

Jess's cheeks colour. "I admit I don't know it, but I could fake it for you."

He laughs. "I swear they play that on the radio all the time."

"Hush. You're doing that logic thing that just doesn't work for me." She teases and puts a finger over his lips.

He kisses it. "I'd apologize, but I"m not sorry."

"Stubborn bastard." She smiles.

Clint groans loudly as he sits back down. "Leave for a little Elvis and all the couples go couple-y on you."

"It's disgusting." Foggy agrees.

"You could always." Jess gestures, indicating closeness.

Carol nods. "We'll snap some pics for you wife, Clint."

"Laura's okay without, thanks."

"And I don't play for that team." Foggy tells them.

"That's true. He's desperately mad about me. Poor thing. Maybe we should look into cloning me for you?" Jess pouts at Foggy.

"Oh Lord, no." Carol swears. "One is more than enough for this poor world."

Jess swats at her. "No one asked you."

"I think she's perfect." Foggy says.

Clint blinks. "Jess. You think Jess Drew is perfect?" He looks at the former spy (and his ex) and starts laughing.

"She's beautiful. Smart. Likes Lord of the Rings. Can sing like an angel."

"I adore you." Jess reaches for his hand.

"You trying to steal my girl?" Matt asks with a smile.

"Swears like a sailor, gets rather surly, can break your hand without even thinking about it..." Clint adds.

"You say swearing like it's a bad thing." Bucky says. "Matt's right. You should sing another one, Jess."

"Pretty sure _you're_ just trying to be rid of me, Barnes." Jess teases as she stands. 

Half a dozen come-backs bounce around in his head, but he holds his tongue. He doesn't need to add fuel to that particular fire.

"On the other hand..." Clint uses his hands to frame Jess's ass for himself and Foggy as she leaves the table.

Foggy smiles but feels kind of bad about objectifying her.

Jess goes with Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' and it suits her voice perfectly. "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you're sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

Carol smiles at the song, holding Bucky closer as she sings along from her seat. In fact, the whole table is singing. The whole table except Bucky. He just holds Carol and drinks his beer.

"Yeah, Jess!" Clint shouts out over the cheering. This was one of their favourite things to do, when they did date, and it's good to be able to do it again.

Matt wonders if Clint loved her, if he still loves her. He pushes the thought aside to whistle and clap.

As Jess gets back to the table, Clint gives her a hug. "You're still awesome. See, this is exactly why they gave you the burlesque jobs. And probably all the seduction stints, too."

Jess shrugs as she sits. "Any talent can be weaponized if you try hard enough."

"Well that's depressing." Foggy says.

She kisses her thumb and holds it up to him. "Welcome to my formative years."

Not sure what to do with it, takes it with his fingers and shakes it.

Jess laughs. "Don't worry. I'm not anybody's weapon anymore. I refuse to be that. I am my own."

Clint frowns slightly. He knows full well the part he played in keeping her a weapon. The beer suddenly looks really good.

"Nope, you're mine." Carol teases, reaching a hand over.

"Well, Bucky, I guess we're out." Matt teases.

"Oi. My deep love for Carol does not in anyway mean I plan to deny myself the pleasures of having a pet lawyer." Jess pokes Matt.

Carol giggles and plays along. "And my passionate care for Jess won't deny me my kept man."

"Kept man?" Foggy grins. "Now I'm jealous."

Bucky's smile is a little forced. "That's me." He bites into a cheese stick.

"Mmn. Only writing a book, raising twins, and working as an Avenger. Doesn't contribute at all to the house." Carol kisses his neck and whispers. "I'd be so lost without you."

"Thanks, doll." He's about ready to go home to his girls, but he doesn't want to cut Carol's fun time. He decides they need a signal to tell each other if they want to go or stay at anything.

Carol feels it, too, though. Plus she has another early morning. "Want to do one last song, Buck? We should get going, though, I have to be up at 5 again."

"Carol." Jess whines and pouts.

"You read my mind." Bucky tells his wife. "You pick the song."

"Styx. Let's see what else they have of Styx." Carol is certain about that as she leans into Jess. "Come over tomorrow night and hang out while I'm marking."

"Styx!" Foggy raises both his arms as Matt laughs.

"Really? All of you?" Jess puts her hands over her face.

Matt reminds her that he and Foggy both did Styx songs. "They're great for karaoke."

"Normal people sing, like, the Beatles." Not that she'd actually know.

"They're really famous, right?" Bucky asks. "Are they still together?"

Jess's forehead hits the table with a thump.

"They broke up in the '70s." Foggy explains.

"Oh. Right." Bucky shrugs. "Then it's the other ones that are still together. The Boulders?"

"The Stones." Matt helps. "The Rolling Stones actually."

"Apparently I've been terrible on music education. But, really, what do you need besides Styx, Foreigner, and Bowie?" Carol grins, just a bit evilly.

"Sing some Bowie. Send us off with Bowie. That I can approve of." Jess turns her head to look at Carol. "Something just a little naughty."

"How about Velvet Goldmine, dedicated all to you, Jess." Carol messes Jess's hair and gets up to take the stage.

Bucky follows her, hoping she'll sing all of it and he can just join her in the chorus.

Luckily, that's exactly her plan. She points at Jess as she hogs the mic and makes her way through the song fairly well. She's clearly done this before. "Oh, shoot you down, bang, bang. Velvet Goldmine, you stroke me like the rain. Snake it, take it, panther princess, you must stay. Velvet Goldmine, naked on your chain. I'll be your King Volcano rite for you again and again, my Velvet Goldmine."

Clint shakes his head with a smirk. Bucky watches her and kind of sings when it seems appropriate.

Jess is shaking from laughter when they're done. "Well done." She applauds them both.

"Ready to take me home, doll?"

"Let me just give everyone a hug and we're good." Carol kisses his chin and turns to their friends. "Thank you for a great night. Sorry to skip out early." She gives each of them a hug, making sure Matt's is extra firm so he understands she means it.

"Good night, Carol." He tells her.

The couple head out, leaving Jess with the boys.

"Well that was interesting." Bucky says when they get outside. "Guess I need to learn some music for next time."

"Don't worry about it, honey." Carol rubs his arm. "Are you okay, though? Jess upset you."

"It wasn't just Jess. It was..." He shrugs. "All of the songs from my youth, all of my cultural references, they're ancient history for you, for everyone."

She wraps him in her arms, pulling him close. "You get along so well, I forget about that sometimes."

He shrugs. "I kind of wished Steve were here so we could make old men comments about the awful noise you all consider music."

"He didn't even stop to visit you while he was in town, did he?" Carol frowns, looking down. "Maybe you should visit the DC location for a couple days?"

"He was busy. I get it." Bucky pulls his arms around her. "Fly me home." He smiles. 

"And you have been dad of the century. If you want a couple days to go see Steve, I'd say you've more than earned them. I'm not just saying it. I really mean it when I say you keep me and our family going." Carol cups his cheek.

"I know." He gives her a soft smile. "Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, Bucky-Bear." She pulls him into a deep kiss.

He relishes the taste of her. More than anything else, she's home.

She keeps him close even as the kiss ends. "Okay, let's get you back to your babies."

He holds on tight and feels the rush of wind as the world falls away. It reminds him of the night they met. And their lives ever since. He wouldn't trade a moment of it.

As they land in front of their house, Carol smiles warmly. "Never imagined we'd have all this."

"Best thing that's ever happened to me." He assures her.

"Me too." One more tight squeeze before they open the door.

Tracy is on the couch watching House Hunters International. She looks up. "You're back early. The girls are asleep. They were angels."

"New parent tiredness." Carol assures Tracy and plops down on the couch next to her. "I told Jess to come over tomorrow. Who knows if she will."

"She good?" Tracy puts an arm around her.

"She seemed really, actually happy tonight. And Matt was... I was surprised." She nods slowly.

"Good. Maybe we won't have to worry about her so much."

Carol laughs. "If there's any certainty in life, it is that you should be worried about Jess."

Tracy laughs. "Worrying about you used to be a close second. Now not so much."

"No, no." Carol corrects. "You worry about Jess and curse Carol."

"Don't tell me what I do, smart ass."

Carol grins. "How about I tell you to get to bed?"

"After this. I wanna see if the girl chooses the tiny house, the expensive one with the good view, or the one that requires a ladder to get to the bedroom."

Carol nods and watches with her.

The woman ends up choosing the tiny house. "Just looking at the place makes me claustrophobic."

"It's not big enough for Chewie." Carol shakes her head. "Some people."

"Okay." Tracy gets up with a groan. She turns to Bucky. "My appointment is at 10."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have you there on time."

"I should be back by 9, to watch the girls. If not, I'll call Jess." Carol promises.

Tracy nods. She kisses Carol's head. "Good night."

"Night." Carol kisses her hand and presses it to Tracy's cheek. "Sweet dreams."

She squeezes Bucky's hand as she passes. 

Bucky sits on the couch next to Carol and wraps an arm around her. Carol leans into him, her head against his shoulder. "We're doing okay, aren't we?"

"You kiddin'? We're doin' great." He leans his head against hers. "But we should probably go to bed."

"Carry me?" She pouts at him.

"Let me make sure the house is locked up. Then I'll be back to get you." He kisses the top of her head. He checks the front and back doors, giving Chewie a scratch behind her ears when he walks past her. Then he comes back and scoops Carol up in his arms.

Carol drapes her arms over his shoulders. "Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you, Barnes."

"Just sometimes?" He teases.

"Most of the time, but I like to pretend I'm a strong and confident woman."

"You are a strong and confident woman. It's why I fell in love with you." Carrying her to the bedroom, he smiles. "Flying me to ancient pyramids to propose to me."

"Ancient school." She shrugs, it's close enough. "I'm just struggling with more of those problems I can't punch, I guess. You know me."

"If you can't punch it, you don't like it." He kicks their bedroom door closed.

"Exactly." She waves a hand. Clearly this is the most obvious point of view. 

"Clearly." He kisses her then lays her on the bed. He sits on the edge. "I'm sorry if what I said about you not being spy material made you feel less than. What I meant is that I don't think of you as being duplicitous. Spies were a very specific type during the war. The Howling Commandoes weren't exactly fans."

"But I was a spy. I only took on a few missions, but I did it." She takes his hand and kisses it. "Didn't bother me that much. Jess thought you were a bit of an idiot for saying it, but she's not really one to talk."

"Maybe if we had spies like you back then, I'd have a different opinion." He offers a smile.

"Peggy Carter was a spy." Her thumb taps against his hand.

"Peggy Carter was more military than spy when I knew her."

She nods. "Perhaps, but people have many facets. Or are you always a bloodthirsty sniper?"

"Pretty much." He deadpans. But he breaks into a smile before too long.

Carol giggles and pulls him down for a kiss. "You're amazing, Buck. Don't ever go changing for my account."

"If you insist." He kisses her.

"I do. And tomorrow I'm going to kick Jess's sorry ass." She winks.

"Don't. She's just proud of you." He looks down. "Though I don't like thinking of things like that happening to you."

She shakes her best. "Don't you worry. I'm the best. I can handle anything."

"You shouldn't have to." He looks in her eyes. "I don't want you to." He touches her cheek. "I can't lose you."

She rubs his arm. "Hey, you won't. As I recall, you were the one who needed his ass saved the last time."

"Last time? Last time I was in the tower." He concedes that it was the time before that he needed a rescue.

"We just need to have each other's six's." She brushes his cheek with her knuckles. "And our strengths balance out nicely for that."

"Yeah. But tonight, can I have your 12?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Or do you need sleep."

Carol giggles and licks her lips. "Sleep is for weak and pathetic full-blood humans."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He unbuttons his shirt. "Because you up there on that stage, that was very sexy."

"If only I could sing." She smiles, biting her lip.

"Better than me." He pulls the shirt off his shoulders.

"Have I ever mentioned how absolutely beautiful you are?"

He pretends to think. "Maybe once or twice." He pulls off his shoes and takes her shoes off as well.

She sits up, but only enough to pull off her sweater. "It's rare that physical beauty actually mirrors someone's heart, but in your case?"

"In my case?" He runs his hands up her legs until it gets to the button at the top.

"In your case, your handsome features provide a glimpse of the true treasure inside."

He grins. "Don't tell me you're tipsy."

She sticks out her tongue. "I was drinking soda."

"Well you're being awfully poetical." He tugs on her pants. Then he kisses her just below her belly button.

She sighs and her fingers stroke his hair. "Well, I've been thinking a lot. And I'm grateful for you."

He tilts his head back, resting his chin on her tummy. "I'm grateful to you, too."

"Jess was telling me, when she asked us out, how shocked she was that Matt actually started caring about her pregnancy problems. You know, all the stupid aches and pains? It never even occurred to her that someone would help her with that." She sits up slightly. "I took that for granted. You just always knew, always made everything better. I love you, Bucky."

"I love you, too, Carol." He moves up to give her a kiss. "Do we need to help Jess more?" He asks because he knows how much she worries about her friend.

"I... That's not it." She hugs him close. "Never mind, I'm just thinking too much and ruining your moment."

He touches her lips. "Hey, talk to me. If it's not just Jess, what is it?"

"Tracy." She looks up at him, blue eyes sad and worried.

He nods. "Do you want to take her tomorrow? I can stay with the girls." The last thing he wants to do is somehow come between them.

Carol frowns. "She can probably use your strength more than my worry."

"We could go as a family." He suggests. "Take the girls with us. I bet seeing babies would make everyone there smile."

She smiles. "Brilliant and sexy, no wonder I married you."

He grins back. "You know I got your six." He kisses her neck. "And your twelve." He kisses the other side of her neck. "And all the hours in between." He kisses her chin.

"I know." She rubs his neck. "And if you could make Tracy less sick or Jess less insecure, my life would be perfect."

"Sorry, doll. I'm not that good."

Carol nods. Then she quietly asks. "Is it just me or does she seem weaker, more sick?"

"It's the chemo." He lies beside her. "She confessed to me that if this series of chemo doesn't work, she doesn't want to do another."

She curls against his side. "I'm not ready to lose her."

"I know. Me neither."

She holds him tighter, wishing she could somehow leech the cancer away. His arms rest comfortably around her. He pets her hair, wishing he could help more.

"I've completely ruined the mood." She finally manages to joke.

"It's okay. I'm kinda tired anyway."

"And kinda amazing." She pulls him into a tender kiss.

"Have to be to keep you." He kisses her back. "I need to take off these pants."

Her hands reach down to undo the button and zip for him. "I wonder if Hydra knew they spent all that time on you only to end up with the perfect husband and father instead of weapon? It's like the ultimate defeat of everything they believe." She grins.

That makes him smile. "I love that."

"You are that." She pats his hip. "Pull those off."

He does, lifting his ass off the bed to do it.

Carol takes a moment to strip down to her panties, then pulls the covers over them both. "Our girls are the ultimate defeat of Hydra, the ultimate proof that love is stronger than hate or fear. And they will grow to be strong and loving. Just like their incredible daddy."

"And their even more incredible mommy." He takes a deep breath. "Sleep now."

Carol cuddles close. "Scary words, Buck." Her eyes fall shut.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I'm starting to regret paying for so many drinks." Jess grunts as she helps Foggy out of her car. "Matt, stay. I won't be a moment. I'm just going to make sure Foggy's safely in bed." She makes sure her grip is firm on the lawyer as she guides him up to his apartment.

He's stumbling and weaving slightly. "Jess, you're the best." His words are slurred. "Matt doesn't deserve you. He's a liar." The last he whispers loudly.

"I know he is, sweetheart. I am, too." She has to steal his key from him, since he can't seem to find the hole. She guides him into the apartment and tugs his coat off.

He sighs. "It's not fair. He always gets the hot women."

"But he doesn't seem to keep them, does he? They take pity on him because he's blind but that gets old fast." She guides Foggy to his room and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "It doesn't help that he prefers to spend his nights fighting."

"I know. And he's not even good at it."

"He's getting better." She pulls off his shirt and starts tugging at his pants. "I think it helps him to see what it's like when someone you care about gets hurt that way."

Foggy sighs. "Karen wants him." He pouts.

"She's a fool." She pushes Foggy into bed and pulls his covers up. There's a sadness to her as she kisses his forehead.

"Night, Jess. You're awesome."

"Night, Foggy. Call me in the morning, right?" She strokes his cheek before leaving the apartment to head back down to her car and Matt.

"He okay?"

"Nothing sleep won't cure. Well, aside from his bizarre adoration of me." She shakes her head with an amused smile. "Poor boy refuses to believe anything bad."

"He's a good guy." Matt says. "He really would make a better boyfriend."

"Should have thought about that before you asked me." It tries to be a joke, but she still hasn't shaken the sadness. She starts the car to make the short drive to Matt's place.

"Too late now." He pauses. "Though I guess not really. I know he'd scoop you up if you changed your mind about this."

Jess frowns softly. "That's the beer talking. Don't think so hard, it'll only make tomorrow's hangover worse."

"I didn't drink that much." His finger traces the edge of his window. "Was it easier this time without Steve and Loki there?"

"Much." She glances over. "Steve isn't terrible, it's Loki. He. She. I don't know."

"Is too much like you?" He says it softly.

"Could be." It isn't long before they reach his building. "You want me to come up?"

"Only if you're up for it."

She turns the car off. "Sure. I'm a little tired, but that's kind of normal now."

They head up. He offers her milk or juice when they get in.

"I'm good, thank you." She takes off her jacket carefully, her shoulder's still a bit sore from the other day. Matt's forgotten to hit the lights, but she doesn't bother to correct him.

"You were really good." Matt tells her as he takes her hand and leads her to the couch. "I'm impressed."

She cozies in next to him. "Thanks, I think?"

"It was a compliment." He assures her.

"But was it for my singing, or my behaviour?" She always beats herself up when she realizes she's upset someone for any reason. She assumes everyone hates her.

"Your singing." His brow furrows. "As for your behavior, it seemed fine to me. Other than the weird Carol's past moment, I didn't notice anything wrong."

"Okay." She goes quiet, pressing her nose against Matt's shoulder. "Then why do you want to trade me off to Foggy?"

"I don't." He wraps an arm around her. "I was just noting that he'd be a better boyfriend."

She frowns. "I disagree. It may surprise you but I don't actually like being constantly worshipped."

"That's not actually the part I was talking about. But I get your point."

She shifts, resting her head on his lap. "Don't mistake me for one of your girls who sees a pretty disabled guy and is thrilled to use him to make herself feel like a martyr."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"Good." She reaches a hand up, caressing his neck. "I've made a lot of mistakes, but I am absolutely certain you're not one of them."

He kisses the palm of her hand. "I'm sure you're not one of mine."

Jess nods slowly. Then she sits up so she can give him a proper kiss. His hands go to her face. His thumbs stroke her cheeks as he opens his mouth. It makes her feel wanted, appreciated and not just for her sex. She wishes it could be true. Finally their lips part. "It's late. Maybe you should..." She's not sure how to end that.

"Maybe I should...?"

"Head to bed?" She lowers her head as she says it.

"I'm pretty comfy here." His hands move to her shoulders. "I'm not holding you captive here." He gently teases. "You can go. I won't be offended."

"No, no, this is good. It's more." She bites her lip, unsure if it's right to repeat the words of a drunken man. "I think Foggy's cross with you."

He frowns. "He's been cross with me for a while." His hands move down her arms to take her hands.

"I was going to suggest patrolling then I heard his voice in my head. Sorry. Do you think it might be easier if I told him my other name?" She holds his hands tightly.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I do. I worry about you. Idiot."

His words are gentle but hold self-hatred. "What I mean is that Foggy's anger has nothing to do with you. I let him down. He hasn't been able to forgive me."

She brings his hands to her lips. "It sounded like it was fueled by worry and love, to me."

"True. Somehow that makes it harder." He admits.

"People who worry about you are truly horrid." She agrees with a hint of humour. "Forcing you to do things, and care for yourself."

His lips become a line. "We talking about Foggy or Carol now?"

"Yes." Jess tugs his arms around her waist then puts hers around his shoulders. "Best friends fight. They don't agree on everything. But you're best friends for a reason."

"I know. It's just never been this big before." His eyes become shiny with unalienable tears as memories of that night come crashing in. "I thought I'd lost him. When all I was doing was trying to protect him."

"Hey, hey." She pulls him close, stroking his back.

"Sorry. Things have been tense for a while between us."

"Don't be sorry. I get it." She kisses his head. "Changes can be scary. You've made a big change, a big choice. You come at the world from a different angle now. He needs to come to terms with that because I know you won't give it up. That's why I offered. He might not worry so much if he knows you're not alone."

"Except you're pregnant." His hand ghosts over her stomach. "It would just make him worry more about you and angry at me for not making you stop."

"I can lie a little. Say I used to?" She kisses his head.

"Only if you're comfortable doing that." He tells her.

Jess snorts. "I would do much more than lie for you, sweetheart."

He shakes his head. "I meant only if you're comfortable telling him about your other self."

"Oh." She considers softly. "I think I can trust him. And it just might help you both. It's worth any risk."

He chuckles. "I'm a little flattered that you thought I had a problem with you lying."

"You are rather... wholesome." There's a mild tone of disgust.

"Wholesome." He sounds amused, and there's a smirk on his face.

"Too far?" She's trying not to chuckle. "Honestly, I just wasn't sure how you felt about me lying to him."

"If anyone understands the importance of a good lie, it's me." He reminds her.

She smiles. "You'd have made a really good spy."

"No. I prefer a more direct approach."

"So do I. Doesn't mean the skills aren't there." Her hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest, then back up to frame his face. 

"I'd like to kiss you now."

"That's all?" She teases as she closes the distance.

"For now." His lips touch hers.

She tilts her head, her tongue touches his lip. Her eyes shut to focus on feeling. His lips part for her, inviting her to explore and she's happy to take advantage. She presses closer as they kiss, her breasts firm against his chest.

His hands move to the back of her shoulders. His tongue slides against hers. Her hand moves to the back of his head, tugging at his hair. She moans sadly when she finally has to steal breath.

He pulls her back in for more. The kisses are slow. But then he pulls away. "Did you need to talk through what happened? With Carol?"

"I'll talk with her. Tomorrow." She kisses his forehead. "She's probably seducing the problem out of her husband right now, anyway."

He smiles. "How come whatever I say comes out wrong?" He chuckles. "I was offering to listen if you wanted to talk through what happened with Carol." His smile plays about his lips. "You'd think for a lawyer I'd be better at communicating."

"I knew what you meant. I'd still like to talk to her about it." She taps his nose. "Somebody once suggested I might make more headway doing that instead of just telling him my concerns. Wish I could remember who that clever man was."

"Mmm. If you remember, you should thank him." That smile is still moving playfully.

"If I do." She nods as she moves in for another kiss.

He nips at her lip. "You should go home. Get some rest."

"Should I? Can't I just steal your bed?"

"If you want. I've got lotion. Not the fancy kind, mind you." He tells her. "But I can put some on you. Or rub your feet."

"It's nice, but I don't." She smiles to herself. "I don't really need that sort of thing. I tend to spoil myself now because I had nothing for so long, but none of it's... It's just honey. Bread will still keep you alive without."

"What if I want to?" His eyelashes brush against her cheeks.

"I really can't complain. But never ever feel like I expect it of you." She admits.

He nods once. Then he rises and takes her hand. He leads her to the bedroom.

Even just being allowed to stay still feels like a major victory for her. She wants to thank his, and every God she can name just for that. She fights to keep her cool. "We almost never stay here. I'm starting to think you don't like your bed."

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in yours."

"I spent the first two years of my life sleeping on a cement floor with only a thin wool blanket." She points out. "Pretty sure you can beat that."

"That is a pretty low bar." He admits.

"I only saw beds if 'seduce' was included in my instruction set. It took me a while to realize they were meant for sleeping." She remembers the first mattressed bed she had with SHIELD. She hadn't slept because she waited all night for someone to come fuck her.

He pulls her into a hug. "Tonight we'll only sleep."

She nuzzles against him. "That sounds amazing."

He slowly undresses to his boxer shorts.

She follows suit, getting down to a camisole and panties. She steps forward and runs her knuckles down Matt's belly. "So many muscles, and yet your mind is still stronger."

"You're getting philosophical." He turns down the bed and gets in.

She climbs in next to him and cuddles close. "I always did say you made me think. It's one of my favourite things about you." She taps his chin.

"I'm more than just a pretty face."

She nods and jokes. "It's true. You've also got pretty pecs, pretty abs, very pretty ass, pretty hands, and a pretty nice cock."

Matt groans. "You're terrible."

"Thank you." She grins.

"Go to sleep." He gets out of bed.

She whines. "But I've lost my pillow." She rolls to her side to watch him.

"Your pillow has a full bladder." He goes to pee.

"Oh, fine." She chuckles and gets more comfortable.

He returns a couple of minutes later. Jess is already lightly dozing, she really was tired. Her eyes open long enough to recognize him and they're shut again. He wraps himself around her and tries to sleep. But he's too used to sleeping alone. So he ends up lying beside her, a hand on her hip. It helps, and he's soon asleep, too.


	201. Chapter 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda receives her new uniform. (AKA the Civil War one) But she's been having dark dreams and in seeking their source, she causes disaster. Foggy gets advice from a friend. Dr Strange comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suflet is Romanian for soul  
> Ești jumătatea mea = you're my other half

Wanda takes a long look in the mirror, she can't help thinking that she finally looks beautiful. "Pietro, Vision!" She calls her brother, and her fiance to come see.

They come at her call. "Yes?"

"Look, it's here!" She twirls to show them her new Avengers uniform.

They're eyes widen. Her clothes are as red as her hair. Her pants are sensible enough as is her long coat. But beneath it she's wearing a form-fitting corset that accentuates her breasts in the best way possible.

"Wow." Vision says.

Pietro is speechless for a moment. When he finally finds his voice, it's to ask if she can fight in that.

Wanda lifts her hands, magic moving around her fingers. "I will have to test it and make adjustments."

"You look beautiful and powerful." He fiancé tells her. The way he's looking at her only reinforces the sentiment.

She reaches for his hand, smiling. "Thank you. It is exactly what I hoped for."

Her bother nods. "It is very much accomplished. And I am glad it is less revealing than Betsy's."

"I am not like that." She teases, and her mind reaches out. 'Yet you are still staring. Is it too much?'

He looks away, blushing. 'No. You are just definitely a woman.'

Wanda nods and she smiles again. "It is just Pietro who still needs to go get a uniform."

He frowns. "I do not see why I need one."

"So they will recognize Quicksilver, and not just some cute guy in a track suit." Wanda teases. "Besides, they might be able to design material that is bulletproof or can help you reach fastest speeds."

"She is correct." Vision says. "On all points."

"I would appreciate bulletproof." Wanda's eyes meet Pietro's.

"But it must be lightweight." He replies.

Vision takes Wanda's hand. "I believe the scientists are working on that."

"I cannot risk losing you again."

"You won't." Pietro tells her. "I will have baby soon and will need to be more careful."

She nods. "Exactly."

"I will go see scientists and see what they have so far." He promises her.

"Thank you." She rushes over to hug him. Then she gives Vision a serious look. "You are sure you are safe?"

He nods. "I can change my density. So long as I am paying attention, I should be fine."

Her eyebrows go up a moment, but then she nods. "Hopefully, there will be no further large conflicts to test any of this."

Pietro raises an eyebrow. "And now you have jinxed us."

"I have not." Wanda frowns.

Vision explains that there is no scientific basis for the jinx.

"Even if there were, have we not been training?" Wanda shrugs. "I know I am stronger."

"We have." Pietro agrees with a grin.

Wanda teases him. "You have not been training, you have been flirting."

His jaw sets even as he blushes. "I have been training very hard."

"It has been long since we have tested each other. Do you wish to?" She raises an eyebrow. "Or do you fear your sister?"

"I always fear my sister. But yes, let us test each other."

"We go to the gym?" She steps forward, poking Pietro's forehead.

Vision clears his throat. "Perhaps we should schedule it? Then it could be a learning experience for others."

Wanda looks over at her fiancé. "You think so?" She tries to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She'd been looking forward to playing with her brother.

"I think it would be valuable. But it is your decision."

She looks at Vision, tempted to peek into his mind to see if he suggests this out of jealousy. Then she chides herself, Vision hasn't got a jealous bone in his body. "Pietro? Would you like additional time to prepare?"

He raises an eyebrow. "I do not need it, but I would not say no to it."

"Then we will book it. I promise I will use no mind control, to keep it fair." She holds out her hand.

He shakes it. "Deal."

When their hands touch, Wanda teases Pietro with a tingle of sensual pleasure up his arm. She smiles as she pulls away and turns to Vision. "My love? How should we go about this?"

Pietro makes a displeased face as Vision thinks. Her fiancé decides that they should first find a time and reserve the room. "Then you should decide on rules of engagement."

Wanda listens to his advice and nods. "I will see to it when I go in tomorrow."

"Excellent." Vision smiles at her.

She kisses his cheek. "I've interrupted you, though. Why don't you return to your work? Pietro and I will discuss our plans." She pauses and looks at him. "If you are not busy?"

Pietro gives her a non-comittal gesture. "No. Not too busy."

"Good." She gestures that he should sit on the bed and goes to grab a notebook and pencil. Vision takes a kiss before returning to his studies.

He sits and waits. "You are cruel."

"This is not new." She sits next to her brother. "It is meant only as little tease."

"Fine. You have teased. Hopefully it is now out of your system."

"You are mad at me?" She furrows her brow.

He rolls his eyes. "No. Of course not." He takes her hand. "What is it, Wanda? Why am I still here?"

She looks at his hand around hers. "Besides to decide day and time and rules by which we make ourselves spectacles?"

"We do not have to take Vision's advice." He reminds her. "I can carry you there now, and we can fight."

"That is what I wished for. Just you and me like when this started." Her hand moves up to cup his jaw. "Vision is right that it is good for training. But maybe I just need my brother? He cannot understand this."

"Then let's go." He stands and leads her out of the room.

She stays close to him. "Maybe we could do a second, later."

"Whatever you wish." In a louder voice, he calls to Vision. "Vision, Wanda and I are going out. We will be back later."

"Love you." Wanda adds as she hops up to wrap her arms around Pietro's shoulders and her legs around his torso, piggy back style.

"Have fun!" Vision yells.

Pietro holds her legs. When they're outside, he runs to the Avengers facility. His speed, the wind, it feels good and Wanda gives him an extra squeeze as a silent thank you.

He doesn't slow down until they get to the gym. Then he sets her down as he pants. "I think. I need. Better shoes. Before bulletproof. Suit."

Wanda laughs and rubs his shoulder. "Did you not used to run to New York each weekend?"

"Yes. And half my salary went to running shoes." The complaint is offset by the smile on his face.

Wanda doesn't quite understand that smile. "Smile is for Alice or for Jess?"

"Smile is for the feeling running gives me."

"Ah. I know this feeling." She smiles back, fingers glowing red for a moment. Then it stops and she slips off her jacket, tossing it aside. "I do not need bullet proofing against you."

"No." He smiles and starts walking around her, sizing her up. "What is object of the game?"

"Like we used to, first to pin the other down?"

"I think I have the advantage." And there's that cocky smile.

Wanda loves it. "You may be fast, but I am clever." She spreads out her hands and her power starts circling her in translucent red spirals.

Still circling, the smile grows. "I will let you say when we begin."

"Run, while you still can." She laughs and forms a magical shield around her.

Quicksilver punches at it using his speed. It is stronger than it used to be.

Scarlet Witch's movements are like a dance. She turns to blast a spray of energy at her brother. It costs strength in the shield, but she is confident she will be fast enough to build it up again.

It narrowly misses him. He'll need to pay more attention. He goes back to punching the barrier then gets a better idea. He shoves it hard.

Wanda takes a step back but manages to hold. She quickly looks around the room for something to throw and ends up tossing a floor mat at him.

He laughs when he sidesteps it. Stopping, he studies her for a moment. "I see power alone will not be enough. I need different tactic." He smiles and then tries to project a memory of him kissing Jess.

"Ew." She makes a face and the shield falters a moment. "I said I would not, is not fair if you use thought powers."

He rolls his eyes. "Okay. I will stop." He purses his lips. "I will have to come up with other plan."

"Yes. Also, I'm telling father you have mild psionic powers you should be working on." Wanda grins and finds another mat to fling at him.

He rushes forward and shoves the shield again. "Only with you."

This time she shoves back, some energy bursting forward. "Right now. Maybe if you work with Betsy, it could be stronger?"

Quicksilver stumbles backward. "You will not pin me like this." He disappears in a blur, striking the bubble every so often.

She can't see him, so she takes a deep breath and gathers her power. Then she sends out a burst, strong enough to stun.

He body slows as it continues its momentum forward, and he slams into the wall.

Wanda immediately drops her shield and runs over. "Pietro? Did I hit you too hard?"

He groans pathetically. It takes a moment to clear his head. But once he does, he grabs her shoulders and pushes her to the ground. "Pinned you."

"Cheat." She laughs and slaps his shoulder. "But you are really okay? I cannot always control that move."

He rubs his head. "It was not the stun so much as the slam into the wall."

Wanda giggles. "You are an idiot." She takes a deep breath, and calms herself back to normal breathing while looking up into those sure blue eyes.

He kisses her cheek. "I will need food before going home." He sits up.

"We can do food." She sits up, as well, tugging at her top to straighten it. "Vision has no need to eat, anyway."

Pietro gets up slowly and offers her his hand. His head and his shoulder are still hurting.

She pulls herself up, using his strength. "You sure you are alright?"

"Perhaps a trip to medical. Just to be sure."

"Okay." She grabs her jacket then puts her arm around his waist to walk him there.

He's getting a couple of nasty bruises. Other than that, he gets a clean bill of health.

"Thank goodness." Wanda sighs and then kisses his head. "I am sorry. I hope you do not have date soon."

"It will get me sympathy." He shrugs. "Come." He takes her hand. "I am starving."

She squeezes his. "Like that is different from normal?" The cafeteria is quiet when they get there, and they take their time finding food.

He gets three entrees plus chips and a cookie. He texts Betsy when they sit to let her know he's there. 'Come say hi if you have time. Otherwise I will see you tomorrow.'

Wanda just gets fries and salad. And an extra slice of cake for Pietro. They sit at the table and she smiles at him. "Really use a lot of energy today. Sorry."

"Don't be. It was fun."

"He likes it." Betsy winks as she joins them, sitting next to Pietro. "I see you put him through his paces."

"Hello Betsy." Wanda smiles. "I would offer to leave him, but he is my way home."

"I gave her piggy ride over." He explains then kisses Betsy's cheek hello.

Betsy gives him a hug. "That's okay. I'll see you soon enough."

He smiles. "We are still on for movies tomorrow, yes?" He take a large bite out of his hamburger.

"Should do." Betsy teases. "I might get a better offer, though."

"Better than handsome young man who will eat all of the popcorn? I don't see how." He teases.

"I might go with your sister, she's clearly beat you."

Wanda laughs. "Flattered, but Pietro actually won. He out smarted me, for the first time ever."

"Really? Our pretty face found his brain?" Betsy pinches his cheek as she bugs him.

He winks at her. "Thanks to your excellent training."

"Good job you. That deserves something special." She pulls him into a proper kiss.

Wanda looks aside with a light blush.

He keeps the kiss chaste since his sister is there. "Thank you. So what were you doing?" He eats a fry.

"Texting with Brian." She steals one of his fries. "Seems he's got a weird case on his hands."

"Oh? Anything we can help with?" He offers her another fry.

She takes it. "He's not sure yet. But Col Danvers offered to be on standby in case I need to fly out."

"Cool."

Wanda leans forward, chin resting on her hand. "Is it weird to date another twin?"

Betsy looks over and then to Pietro. "A little. No one's really gotten that, before. You know, the closeness. It's pretty unique."

He nods. "Perhaps that is why I find you so easy to talk to."

"And he's used to having his thoughts spied on." Betsy teases with a wink.

Wanda giggles.

Pietro cannot deny it. "I think Brian and I have much in common. I cannot wait to meet him."

Betsy grins. "You're abused by yet hopelessly in love with British women?"

He nods. "Exactly."

She pets Pietro's head. "Make sure he gets lots of sleep, I think the latest bump knocked the last of the sense out of him."

Wanda laughs. "No, he has never had much sense. Just much charm and humour. Be very careful. He will wrap you around his finger."

He smiles sheepishly. "I have no one around my finger."

"I am sure." Wanda nudges the slice of cake over.

"Honestly, I very much doubt there are any fingers more worth being around." Betsy gives Pietro's shoulder a squeeze.

He blushes. "I am not much special." He pulls the cake closer.

"You're an absolute sweetheart." Betsy informs him sternly. "I know your ex is an absolute moron without even meeting her because she let you go. Who in their right mind would do that?"

Betsy just won every point in Wanda's book.

"We had very little in common." Pietro says. "And she has had a difficult life. Plus she is giving me a great gift with Alice." No matter what, he can't speak ill of Jess.

"I will give to her that she has been much better friend to him than she was girlfriend." Wanda finishes her drink. "I still think she is two faced bitch with no loyalty."

"Wanda." Pietro chastises her. "That is the mother of my child, your niece."

She makes a face. "Then it is good you will raise her and she will not take on those traits."

"I'm sure she's not that bad. I've read her file, she sounds like a tough girl." Betsy tries to soothe things. "Tough girl who crawled out of hell."

Pietro nods. "She is a survivor. I very much admire that about her."

Betsy smiles. "Her file makes her sound too good to be true. A dozen languages, trained in massage and acupuncture, gymnast training, various burlesque tricks, super strength, gliding, bioelectric blasts, attraction pheremones, firearms use, basic tactical training... Admittedly Natasha's is very similar."

"Sounds more like a robot." Wanda mutters.

Pietro gives Wanda a displeased look. "Jess was trained and used by Hydra. Then used by SHIELD. She has many skills, but she does not know who she is."

"Does not mean she has a right to drag others down with her." Wanda crosses her arms.

"Wanda, you must promise me you will not speak of her like this around Alice."

Wanda frowns. "Then I will not speak of her at all."

Betsy frowns nervously, her hand going to Pietro's back. She knows how hard it can be when your twin disagrees.

He appreciates the contact. He looks directly at his sister. "I will remind you of this if you forget."

"Fine." Wanda shakes her head. "I am happier to pretend she never existed."

"Wanda never liked Jess." He tells Betsy. "I am hoping she is more open-minded with you."

Wanda sends a spark of power at him. "Betsy and I work on my psionics together. We get along very well. She is smart and kind and funny. _Thank you._ "

Betsy shrugs. "I think I pass."

Pietro nods. "Well that is something."

"I should get going. I promised I'd call Bri, and there's a 5 hour difference." She leans in to kiss Pietro's cheek and whispers to him. "Maybe she wouldn't get so pissed off at Jess, if you figured out how she hurt her?" Betsy gets up and smiles at them both. "See you soon."

"Good bye, Betsy. Thank you for coming to see us." Pietro squeezes her hand to thank her for the advice. He looks at his sister.

She smiles at the other psychic. "Tell him we say hello. And have a good night.” As Betsy leaves she looks back at Pietro.

He chooses to speak to his sister psychically in case anyone is listening. 'Your hatred of Jess. Is it only because of me? Or did she do something to you.'

Wanda looks at him. 'Something done to you _is_ done to me.'

'That is not an answer." He scowls. "She broke my heart. That is not a reason for such anger.'

Wanda's eyes flicker down then she meets his again, hurt obvious. She flashes through the memories in her mind of that night, Jess may have rejected him once, but he had rejected her multiple times. He had pushed her away, avoided her. It had seemed like Jess had stolen all Pietro's love for her.

He can't help but tear up. "I was embarrassed. And I did not want to ruin your new-found happiness." He takes her hand. "I am sorry. But that is on me not her. It was my mistake. I was stupid."

"You never ran from me before." She whispers. "How can I forgive a woman who threatens us?"

"She is no threat. She never really was, suflet." 

 

Wanda's fingers twine with his. "It feels like it, every time I fear to lose you. Ești jumătatea mea. I would be nothing."

"There is no losing me. Even if I were to die, I would come back and haunt you." He promises.

She bites her lips as she looks at him. "Pietro."

He returns the exact same look. "Wanda."

She wants to hug him, cling to him, but there is a table in the way. "I love you."

"I love you, too." In a blink, he's kneeling before her. "You are the one constant in my life and the most important person."

"Pietro." She pulls him up, clinging to him. "There would be no life without you."

He holds her. "What is wrong? Why are you so scared now?"

"I have had many dark dreams. I do not know what to believe." She presses her head to his chest.

"Let's find someplace quiet. Then you can share." He lets her go reluctantly to pick up his dishes.

She nods and tidies quickly.

They find an empty conference room. Pietro sits on the floor so he can comfortably hold his sister. Once she is in his arms, he asks her about her dreams.

"They are tumbled, confused, and there is much darkness." She explains, gaze going distant. "Vision is my enemy. You are covered in blood. Father fights."

"Vision your enemy? I do not believe that."

"There is an overwhelming feeling of anguish and betrayal that comes with the dreams. Vision is so sad..." She leans in to Pietro.

He holds her tighter. "We will get through it. We always do." Only after his comforting words does he probe. "Did we look older? Or did it seem like it would come soon."

She focuses, showing him the images. It could be tomorrow. "What frightens me. Where is mother?" Everyone else appears at least in feeling except Loki and Thor.

There is no sign of aging. No change in hair or beards. It could indeed be tomorrow. The absence of Loki frightens Pietro more than anything else. He knows mother would be there for Steve no matter what. But he wants to reassure his sister. "Perhaps there is something else they are dealing with. Or he is taking care of Alice for me. Or maybe she is pregnant and protecting herself."

Wanda looks up at him and nods. "I hope so."

"Thor is most likely on Asgard." Pietro reasons.

"What of you?" She thinks of him again, covered in blood though it doesn't seem to be his. He is with Betsy and they seem distant.

"I do not know." It could be the situation that has made them distant. In the heat of battle, one is not lovey-dovey. He'd rather not think about it.

She takes his hand, pressing hers palm to palm against it. "Whatever it is, my heart will follow you."

"We will have each other no matter what." He swears to her.

"Yes. No matter what." She kisses his forehead.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is smiling as he reviews pictures from some of the school outreach efforts. Clint is signing with kids. Bucky is delivering tablets, handing them out to underprivileged kids. Tony is doing the same at a school that just reopened after a tornado almost destroyed it. Wanda visiting a school that mostly serves children of immigrant families.

Steve stretches as he walks through the room, headed to grab a bottle of water. "Why you so smiley, baby?"

"Come see." She moves over. "It's too bad you've been so busy with Avengers business. We've had multiple requests for you to visit."

He squeezes in next to her. "Give me a few dates, I'll make time." He kisses her shoulder. "And I'll figure out this whole wage thing so Carol can drop the second job so she has time for these things, too."

"Does she want to drop the second job?" Loki asks, curious.

"I never asked. I just assumed she'd want more time with her family." Steve shrugs. "I would."

"You aren't her." Loki reminds him gently. "I believe she likes teaching."

Steve kisses Loki softly. "I just want to make sure she doesn't need to, that if she does it, it is choice."

She smiles. "Always so considerate."

"Well, they're employees. We need to make sure they're treated fairly." Steve bites his lip.

"Yes, Sir." She returns to the pictures, noting which should be used in promotional items.

Steve kisses her hair. He gets a thoughtful look when an image of Wanda comes up. "You ever wonder what sex is like for other couples?"

"Not really. Isn't that what pornography is for?"

"Not like that." He bumps her. "More dumb, like is Vision's dick cold because it's metal? More importantly, does he have one? I mean, he was made. And what happens if Pietro's power kicks in? Does it start raining when Thor gets excited? That stuff."

She laughs. "My goodness. You should start writing fanfiction and explore that."

Steve blushes. "Like I have time?"

"Perhaps just read it then."

"I'd rather live it with my gorgeous lover." Steve pushes her hair back and kisses her neck.

Her head tilts to give him more room. "Mmm. Yes. That's a much better plan."

He's happy to trail sucking kisses along her neck.

"Have you had a chance to read the Sokovia Accords?"

Steve groans, stopping in his tracks. "You can just say not now."

She chuckles. "Sorry, love. I'm in work mode." She looks at him. "Perhaps if you tried a little harder?"

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just go lay naked on the bed and touch myself." He tries to sound indifferent as he stands, smirk barely contained.

She rolls her eyes. "Be sure to use lotion. I wouldn't want you to chafe."

He bumps her with hip and continues his quest for a bottle of water.

"Bedroom is the other way." She calls out to him.

He comes back with his water. "Hydration." He kisses her head and goes back to the bedroom.

She sighs. "You didn't try very hard." She says it quietly. Normally she'd try some grand gesture, the geisha or Egyptian queen. But he's made it clear he doesn't want that. So she sits and continues to work.

Little does she realize that as she works, he's getting together a grand gesture. He just doesn't have the magic to make it happen. The bedsheets are changed out for black silk. He carefully hangs paper Chinese lanterns throughout the room, lit with tiny electric candles. He sets out bamboo mats on the floor, and there's new potted orchids on either bedside table. That's when he dons his costume. He finishes by asking JARVIS to play some traditional Japanese music.

Loki stops when she hears the music. She looks around. "Steve?"

"Bedroom!" He calls to her. He waits, kneeling on the floor dressed in beautiful replica red samurai armor he found. He's posed with his sword held out in supplication, to Loki.

She closes her computer and walks to the bedroom. The sight that greets her leaves her speechless for a long moment. Her eyes turn to him. "Forgive me, I must have entered the wrong room. I'm searching for my husband."

"I'm only a humble soldier, not deserving of that title. But still my life is yours to command." He looks up at her with an awkward smile.

She kneels before him. "It is I who am undeserving." She looks almost sad. "Does this mean you are off on another campaign for the Iron Emperor?"

"I have been called. But I could not leave without your consent." He sets the sword down gently between them.

"If I thought it would not end in you resenting me, I would not give it. But I know you. And so I know I have no choice but to consent." She keeps her eyes diverted. "But my consent comes with a condition."

He takes her hands between his and kisses them gently. "Yes, my lady?"

"Give me a child before you go."

Steve can't help a playful barb. "Should I go and steal one from the village?"

An eyebrow rises, and her lips thin to a line. "Yes. There's a blond boy I've had my eye on."

"If that's what my lady desires." Broad shoulders shake in silent laughter. "I'd thought to offer the more traditional option."

"The traditional option may not take. I consider the boy an insurance policy." The corner of her mouth rises.

Steve pushes off the helmet so he can kiss her. "Then my lady will have both."

The smile falters. "When must you leave?"

"Before the first spring thaw." A gloved hand strokes her jaw.

She leans into his touch. "So not long then."

"We should make the best of our time."

She nods. Then she stands and slowly begins to undress.

Steve watches her with hungry eyes, but keeps his position, hands on his knees. "Does my lady have a preference?"

"Your wife would like you to conquer her the way you conquer your enemies." Her pants drop. "Thrust your sword within me."

He picks up the katana and wiggles it teasingly.

Naked, Loki looks down at him. She takes the end of the sword and presses it against her chest between her ribs.

He drags it lightly down then drops the sword, he grasps her hips with both hands and pulls her forward suck and kiss along her belly.

She closes her eyes and relishes the feel of him. "You did not have to do this."

It's like he doesn't hear, he just keeps kissing. His mouth works down until he finally pushes her onto the bed and stands over her. His eyes focus on her intently as he begins to remove the armor. "Lick your thumb and circle it around your nipple."

There is a slight hesitation before she does as he says. But instead of simply licking her thumb she sucks on it.

"That's a good girl. Other one, too." The gloves hit the floor and he's working on the pants.

She does the same. Her nipples harden a bit.

He nods. "Now you need to check for me if your pussy is wet enough. One finger. Only one." The arm and shoulder coverings come off next.

She presents her middle finger to him then slides it along her slit. "Dry."

"No good." Finally the chest armour is off and he's left in just the soft undergarment. He leans in to take her finger and sucks on it slowly.

"You're very handsome." She tells him.

He pulls off her finger with a lick. "Am I?"

"Very. It's no wonder I married you." She crooks her finger, beckoning him closer.

Steve slowly climbs up her body, kissing as he goes.

She smiles. "I do believe I'm getting a little wetter."

"Only a little?" He grabs her arms, pulling her further onto the bed. He holds both between one hand while the other moves back down. He flicks his thumb over her clit as his first two fingers part the lips of her pussy.

Loki gasps. "There's my soldier."

"Never go into battle cold." He teases her as he keeps rubbing his fingers along her slit. She chuckles even as her arousal manifests itself, making his fingers slick. As they get wet, it goes from a slide along the slit to a proper finger fuck. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Am I ever?" She licks her lips. Her hands grasp his arms.

He slides his hand out, tasting her fluid. The he pats her ass. "On your side."

She rolls.

Steve pulls open the silk robe he's wearing revealing his hard cock. He gives it a few good strokes then lifts her top leg over his hip as he thrusts into her heat.

She grabs onto him with a soft cry. "What a good soldier you are."

"I'm the best soldier. That's why I'm in charge." He leans forward, making the thrusts deep and hard. All the sex they've had lately has made it easier for him to let go without fear of hurting Loki so he pushes until she lets him know it's enough.

Her fingernails dig into his shoulder. She cries out. "A little less."

"Sorry." He eases it and kisses her shoulder. "How's the angle?"

"Good. Really good. Just." She shifts slightly and moans. "You're so good."

"Glad to hear it." He keeps working his hips, fulfilling her the best he can. His lips suck at her neck, aiming to leave a dark bruise.

She's moving against him, her breathing mingled with moans. Her hips become insistent, wanting more friction. She's close. So incredibly close. She murmurs his name. It gradually gets louder. "Steve! Steve!" She shudders in pleasure.

He groans as his pleasure also grows, and as she pulses around him, he finds himself coming deep inside her, his hips pushing it deeper still. "Oh, my Loki."

She feels it. Holding him close, she hopes if she isn't already pregnant that this does it.

Steve sighs and gives it a few minutes before he pulls off so she can get in a more comfortable position. "Please be baby." He rolls against her back and rubs her belly.

"Getting tired of fucking me, starlight?"

"Getting tired of it not being celebration sex." He kisses her ear and gives her a squeeze.

She puts her hand over his. "It hasn't even been two months. I told you this could take a long time."

He sighs. "I know. Doesn't mean a guy can't hope."

"We can't put too much pressure on ourselves."

"You're right, of course." He kisses her shoulder again. "Samarai good or no good?"

"Good. A little frightening, thinking of you leaving me to fight." She looks at their hands. "Thinking you might not come back."

He tugs her closer. "I've defied gods for you, I'd defy death itself."

"No one can defy death forever. She is a tenacious woman."

"Well she can't have me without you."

She gives a small smile "The room looks lovely. You went through too much trouble."

Steve chuckles. "Silly girl, no amount of trouble is too much for you."

"Liar." She snuggles against him, breathing in his sweat. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He kisses her hair.

"Will you still love me if I can't get pregnant?"

"I'll be disappointed, but I'll still love you." His thumb rubs her shoulder.

She nods against him, holding him just a little tighter. Then she relaxes, eased for now by his words.

"Would you be alright?"

"I've had worse disappointments."

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together and make the next call together." Steve's voice is gentle and reassuring as he strokes her back. "Like everything in our life. Together."

Loki kisses his chest. "Somehow I think we'll get pregnant. Assuming my magic works well enough."

"I thought Tony tested you that one time and said you were super fertile?" Steve teases gently.

"Super fertile? Is that my superpower?" She teases.

Steve grins. "Goes with your super sex appeal and your super genitalia?"

"I thought those were your superpowers."

He lightly slaps her ass. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"Yup." He cuddles her closer. Getting out of that grip would require super human strength.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Lying in bed, Vision kisses Wanda then pulls away. He searches her face. "Will you not tell me what's wrong?"

It takes her a moment to realize he's spoken, she's so deep in thought. She slowly sits up, long hair falling around her shoulders. "It is these dreams. I cannot take my mind from them. The few times I do, I think of our other question. Why must such things fill my head?"

"Perhaps it is a warning." He sits up, too, and takes her hand. "Have you discussed this with Betsy?"

"She will say I am crazy. Dreams of the future are not typical psionic power." She glares at her own hands. "It's barely anything, anyway. Shadows and reflections to look at."

"We should go see Professor Xavier sooner rather than later." He looks at her. "Assuming you'd be more comfortable speaking with him."

She shrugs. "I do not know him."

He takes a breath. "Would you prefer speaking to Steve or Loki?"

Wanda shakes her head, her hands curl into her hair and grip tightly. 

He takes hold of her wrists, worry gripping his heart. "Wanda, please. Tell me how I can help."

"Why are we enemies? How could this happen?" Her voice is barely audible.

"I don't know." He assures her. "Can you not tell what caused the rift?"

"It is... it is like someone tore a book to pieces and I have to tell you the ending by looking at three partial pages." Her fingers slowly release their grip and comb through her hair as they pull away.

Vision hates seeing her like this. "Perhaps what you are seeing is merely a possible future. We can avoid it."

Her eyes seem to flicker red as she looks at him. "I can see thousands of possible futures simultaneously. It is enough to drive one mad. This. These are glimpses of this timeline."

He grabs her head and kisses her forehead. "Think only of me and this moment. Let the future fall away. It is not here yet. It can be changed."

There's some struggle, a gentle burst of red energy like blowing out a candle, and she shuts her eyes, opening them to show they've returned to their original green. "It is hard to shut it out."

"Then you must work to make it easier." There is still concern in his eyes. He kisses her firmly, hoping that will help ground her. She leans into him, focusing only on the feel of his lips. They're firm and cool and unlike any other kiss she's ever had.

He pulls away slowly. "Would it help if Pietro slept with us tonight?" The question shows just how concerned he is about her.

"It might." Her finger finds a line on his chin and follows it down his neck.

"Invite him. With my permission." He tells her.

She kisses him first, hands cupping his cheeks as she reminds him just how much she loves him. Then she calls out to her brother with her mind. It's more difficult than usual with the current clutter.

'Wanda? Is something wrong?' He calls back.

'I am having difficulty staying in the moment. Vision has suggested you join us in bed.' She lowers her head, a hand reaching up to hold it.

Vision kisses her temple.

Pietro knows it must be serious. 'I will be there soon.'

"He is coming." Wanda presses into Vision. “We were worried. Tell me about." Her mind is obviously getting more foggy instead of less. "Tests. Tell me about your gene tests."

He frowns. "I'm afraid it's not good news. Because much of my genetic material is synthetic, there are no real genes to pass on. So though I have sperm, they are neither active nor contain the elements needed to fertilize an egg."

"I do not accept that." Wanda presses her nose into his neck. She tries to focus on the problem, on her readings. "You are living. You have organic material. If those cells reproduce, I can still have your child."

"I'm not sure that's how it works, but we can discuss it after we've married."

There's a knock on the door. Pietro waits to enter until he's invited in. Then he goes to Wanda's side of the bed. "It is bad tonight?"

"Pietro." She reaches out to touch her brother's chest. Red mists twine around her fingers and her eyes begin changing again. "I have seen you live and die and father and marry and. Oh. Vision. Twins. But they are false. Your body crushed and rebuilt." She keeps spouting information on alternate realities that block her view of the present.

The men exchange a look then squeeze her between them. "Stay with us." Vision advises.

Pietro had not seen her like this. He resolves that if this continues, he will call mother.

Her brow furrows and eyes revert again. "It has not been this difficult since the beginning." Her eyes cloud over again and her head falls back.

Vision holds her head up until they get her to lie down. Then her brother calls Loki. "Mother, it's Wanda. She is having visions and cannot control them."

"Let me speak to her."

He holds the phone to Wanda's ear. Loki's voice comes on the other end. "Wanda? Can you hear me?"

Wanda grips on to Vision's hand. Her eyes are shut tight with concentration. "Mother. You have many children over the realms. You killed yourself to take control and destroy all. You refused to believe you couldn't change." A low moan. "Mother. Hello."

"Hello, Wanda. I want you to concentrate on your breathing. Can you do that for me?"

"I destroyed a universe." She whispers but her eyes clear again as she concentrates on deep, slow breaths.

"You have destroyed nothing. There is no blood on your hands." Loki tells her. "I'll be there soon. When I arrive, I want you to tell me how many breaths you've taken. Starting now." Once she's ended the call, she tells Steve that she has to go. Steve wishes her luck, telling her to call if she needs him.

Wanda had become distracted again by the lines in Vision's skin. "This must be the-" She cuts herself off with a shriek.

Vision instinctively pulls away while Pietro holds her closer. "Wanda, you are safe."

Loki's voice can be heard downstairs. "Wanda?! Pietro?!"

"Mother. You can't have his head unless you harm the neck." Wanda explains to any that listen.

Loki runs upstairs. She rushes to Wanda and looks at her eyes. "Hello, Wanda. You're right. I kept my head because of it."

Wanda's clearly struggling to regain control. "There is.... Too much."

Putting her hands on Wanda's head, Loki tries to find the source of the problem. It soon becomes obvious. Wanda searched too deep while seeking more information on her dream. Now the floodgates to the multiverse are open and she simply doesn't know how to close them again. "Mother. Pietro. Pietro! Your child..." She gasps.

"What have you done." Loki mutters. Louder, she instructs Vision and Pietro to hold Wanda tight, ground her to this universe. As she gets exposed to those memories and visions that are not their own, she begins to sweat as she fights being drawn into Wanda's madness. There is a signature to them, thankfully, and Loki uses it to try to block them.

Wanda is also fighting to do the same. She's strong but she doesn't quite know what to do. Her hands scrabble for something to grip. She finds Pietro's arm and Vision's thigh. "You stole my mind?" Her eyes roll back as she seeks a door to close.

"Not me. Not this me." Loki assures her. It's hard to concentrate when visions of your other self are so prevalent and so bent on destroying Thor and Asgard. She even sees a female Thor. She tries to close those first, but she can feel the emotions of her counterpart. Tears steak her cheeks at the pain and hatred and loneliness. "Wanda, you must push them away! See the door there? We must get them inside."

It's easier with Loki showing the way. She pushes the images in that direction though many of those with Vision or Pietro seem like they are burning her. Vision's new family, Pietro as her husband, each of them dead in horrific ways. She trembles from the mental force she must use. Loki helps as much as she can, but this is Wanda's fight. The guidance is what helps most. Before long, Wanda's closed out all those thousands of possibilities. She opens her eyes, green and calm.

The former god pulls her into a tight hug. "Whatever you did to pull that door open, never do that again without supervision." Loki is trembling from what she experienced and can only imagine how much worse it was for the younger woman.

"She's fine now?" Vision asks. "You're fine now?"

Pietro is holding her, stroking her back and singing softly in Sokovian.

Wanda clings to all of them, tears tracing her cheeks. "I am sorry. I simply wished to better understand. I did not realize."

Pulling away, Loki has a stern though shaken look on her face. "Wanda, you must be careful. You are far more powerful than you know. We're lucky those realities didn't begin to seep into this one through you."

"She said she was sorry." Pietro defends.

Wanda squeezes his hand. "I did not know this could be done. Now I do. I will lock the door and cover it so it cannot be accessed so easily again."

Loki nods. "I will call Stephen Strange tomorrow. I think he can best teach you about what you've experienced."

"I thought perhaps Professor Charles Xavier." Vision says.

"Perhaps both." Loki concedes. Her eyes are filled with concern.

Wanda looks between them. "I will be fine. It is not the worst news I have ever received."

She nods and pets the red hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Wanda admits. "Very tired."

Loki gives her a mental suggestion to sleep. "We'll talk in the morning." She looks at the two men. "Stay with her. Call me if she has nightmares that cause her to scream." Then she kisses Wanda's forehead and climbs off the bed, her legs a bit shaky.

Even as sleep takes over her, Wanda clings desperately to Vision and Pietro. "My... My love."

They hold her tight between them.

Loki watches them for a moment before returning home. She runs to Steve and presses herself against him. She lets the tears come, tears of relief, of sadness for her other selves, of fear that that could still be her fate.

Steve holds her close, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "It's okay. You're okay."

She nods but can't stop shuddering. He continues to hold her and whispers soft assurances.

Finally she calms down enough to pull away. "Wanda..." she takes a deep breath. "She's dangerous."

"We always knew that." He gently strokes her cheeks. "Her mind to a normal mind is like Pietro's speed to a normal jogger."

Loki explains as best she can what she saw, what Wanda had unlocked, how they were finally able to shut the door. "In one of the dimensions, she had completely altered reality. There were no more mutants. And in another, there was a mist that was killing mutants. And there was one where Thor became unworthy and another took up his hammer, a woman." She looks at Steve, lost, uncertain.

"And in another reality, we might still be trapped in a decaying asylum. None of this is here, none of it is us." He kisses her forehead.

"Just hold me for a while? I need the physical reminder."

"You got it." He rocks her gently, kissing her hair and softly singing.

"Thank you. Thank you." She gradually relaxes against him.

And that's another thing Steve has to worry about, but he stays silent on the matter. "I love you, Lo'. I love you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bag of take out in hand, Jess knocks loudly on the apartment door. "You at home, Nelson?"

"Just a minute." He puts away his notes for the opening statement he's giving tomorrow. That done, he answers the door. "Hey, Jess." His smile is sheepish, embarrassed.

"Heya. I brought lunch." She holds up the paper bag. "Also, I think we need to chat."

"Do we?" His pitch is higher than normal. He steps aside to let her in. "Guess I should apologize." He doesn't remember what he said, but apparently it was enough to make her want to come talk. And everyone knows that is not a good sign.

She steps in, handing him the bag as she slips out of her coat. It's the first time she's worn a shirt low enough on her chest that he can see the distinctive twin scars since the incident. "Brought minestrone, and beef sandwiches, hope that's okay?"

"It's fine." He's not sure if he should comment on the scar. He decides it would be rude. He closes the door and takes her to the kitchen."I'm sorry if I was crude or rude or just generally unpleasant."

"Not at all. You seemed very concerned." She starts calmly unpacking the food onto the table, like they were discussing the weather. "I wanted to follow up, though. Were you calling Matt a liar because of the Daredevil thing? Or was it something else?"

"You know about that?" He can't keep the hurt out of his voice.

She takes a seat and looks at him. "Did Matt ever tell you how we met?"

He looks at her. "Bucky and Carol introduced you. At a dinner party."

"Half-truth, and don't you dare get mad since he was protecting me." She pauses a moment, trying to think of the best way to say it. Finally she just puts out her hand and says it. "I'm the Spider Woman."

Foggy stares at her. "What?"

"You read news papers, don't you?" She goes to her purse and pulls out a few articles which she tosses toward him. "That's me."

He glances at them. "How long have you known, about Matt?"

"I knew the Devil first, in all fairness. I didn't meet Matt until that dinner party."

"How long have you known?" He asks again.

"That he was both? That dinner party." She shrugs one shoulder. "I think he felt guilty that he could tell through my secret without my admission, so he put us back on equal footing."

Foggy slumps into a chair. "The scars, is that from your extra-curricular activities?"

"Yeah. I was doing a favour for the Avengers. Another couple months and they'll heal up completely." She gives him a look. "Hydra didn't just keep me for a spy."

"Why are you telling me?"

She smiles as she looks at him. "Because I trust you. Because I know it's scary when your best friend is out there doing goodness knows. Because Matt's not alone, even if I am on hiatus from fighting right now. Because now I don't need to worry about constantly hiding every ability and every bruise from you. Because now maybe I don't have to watch your ass quite so much."

"Watch _my_ ass?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to know that if any of your enemies figure out who you are, they could potentially hurt, kidnap, or kill those closest to you? Most try to keep their identities as far from their real selves as they can. It's part of why I was so horrified about having a baby." Jess shakes her head opening her sandwich. "Trust me on this, I used to be the one killing the friends."

Foggy looks down. "That's what Matt said. Well, not the baby part."

She takes a bite, chews, and swallows. "I understand he turned down the Avengers. And I bet he'll keep doing that so long as you're in his life."

"He turned down the Avengers 'cause he's a selfish prick who thinks he can do everything himself." He sounds more tired than vehement.

"He is a selfish prick, I'll give you that. But he's also hell of a good guy. Wish I were half as decent." She picks at the crust of her sandwich.

"He's gonna get himself killed."

She pops a piece of bread in her mouth. "Better to die doing what you believe in than allow cruelty to win."

That doesn't make him feel better.

"We both know he isn't going to stop. He's too righteous, too stubborn." She walks over to Foggy and wraps her arms around him. "It comes down to whether you love him enough to be there when he falls down or if you're willing to look the other way and let him hit the ground."

"I can't be there. That's the problem." He looks at her, his eyes wet. "He goes out there alone where I can't follow."

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean literally out there." She moves into his lap, hugging his head against her shoulder. "He needs you here, he needs that normal. He needs to be reminded there's a greater good and more than one way to fight."

He holds her as he nods. "Why does he have to fight, though? There are Avengers. That's what they're for."

"Not in Hell's Kitchen. Even I only make it out here every so often." She kisses his head.

"Then they suck."

"Foggy, love, there's only a handful of them for the whole world. And each of them is someone's best friend or lover. Should they be giving their lives instead of Matt? Why is he more important than Carol or Steve or Clint?" She rubs his neck. "Though I suppose that's not fair. They are fighting, too. Except they do it full time."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because most of them have super powers?"

Jess considers, counting on her fingers, muttering to herself. "Clint, Natasha, Tony, Sam, Rhodey. ...A quarter only have skills and training. And, really, Steve and Bucky are only barely above average. Matt at least has an actual ability to his advantage. And martial arts. The boy fights neater than I do."

"But he's out there alone." He's clearly been worried about this for a while.

"I've gone out with him a few times, but he does seem to prefer it that way." She drags her thumb slowly up the bridge of Foggy's nose to his forehead. "I think I distract him."

"Well duh. You'd distract anyone."

"Not like that." She flicks his forehead.

"Ow. Like what then?"

"He can't detect other scents or sounds as well because I'm closer." She shrugs. "He's still blind you know. He needs those."

"I can't just stop worrying."

She furrows her brow. "Did I say you should? But worry can be put to better use."

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. He's going to go out and do his thing no matter what."

"He is. So how do you make yourself feel better about that? Make sure he has a well stocked first aid kit? Is his phone charged and either with or near him? Is that sexy bulletproof suit of his in good repair? Is the office all caught up so he can get proper sleep instead of worrying?" She offers a few suggestions of things that help her.

He looks away. "You should go."

"Should I?" She tilts his head up to meet her eyes. "You'll be okay?"

"You don't think I do those things already? Or what he lets me of those things." He shakes his head. "You don't get it. He doesn't trust me."

She huffs a tired laugh. "You're right, I don't get that. I get that he only trusts me as far as he can throw me, not that I blame him. And I get that he doesn't trust himself, after hurting you. He's afraid of taking that step too far, so instead he doesn't take any." She climbs out of his lap, standing and stretching. "Personally, I'd rather go off the bridge. But we've all seen what happens then."

"I'm supposed to be his best friend. And by the way the bridge stunt was stupid and selfish."

"I'll do what I like with my life, thank you." She sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms. "I'm really only here because Matt is an ugly crier and I'd really rather he didn't cry again over you."

He looks up, clearly surprised. "He cried over me?"

"Have you not heard a word I said? That poor man is heartbroken over you." She gestures in frustration. She's lucky to get half as much emotion for her on a good day.

He looks sad. "Well now I feel like ass."

"Well, you can't help that, you're a lawyer." She sighs and crosses her arms. "I can promise you, if he had to choose between us, he'd choose you. He's just stubborn, and proud, and unwilling to admit he's weak in any way."

"Well that's true." He looks at her. "Are we stupid for loving him?"

Jess laughs. "All love is stupid. It just makes you vulnerable."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." His sincerity is almost sickening.

"Come here, you daft thing." She pulls him into a tight hug.

He hugs her just as tight. "Thank you for the food. And know if Matt ever pisses you off, you can vent to me."

"Ah, sweetheart, I'd never leave." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Know I'm watching all of you, as best I can given the conditions. There's still a few little things I can do without getting right in the fight." She snaps her fingers, shooting off a spark of bioelectricity.

"Thanks for looking out for him. And I'm glad you know the truth."

She strokes his jaw. "The best thing about learning Matt's civilian identity was getting to know you."

He laughs. "Same here."

"I will give you one very, very good piece of advice, though." She grabs his chin and give him a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Don't let yourself fall for me. I play a pretty game but I'm a heartless, two-faced bitch just like they made me."

His eyebrows go up. "Uh then shouldn't I want you not dating my best friend?"

"Don't you worry about that, he'll drop me the second he he finds a nicer set of pants to get into." She pats his arm.

"He's not like that." He tilts his head. "Well he is like that, but it seems different with you."

Jess drops her head, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Don't lie. I did the profile out myself. The math isn't pretty. I'm not supposed to know, but I tend to get carried away when I hack into the government systems, but I ranked a distant third or fourth before the bridge. Guilt wears out, Matt gets his shit together. Jess reconsiders policy on fighting while pregnant."

"Love isn't math." He looks almost like a lost puppy. "If it were, I probably wouldn't be in love with Karen."

"Math can predict the probability of success, though." She leans against the table. "If Karen weren't so blinded by hero worship, maybe she'd clue in to the person who's really taken care of her."

He shakes his head. "Okay, what's the probability of Steve and Loki falling in love? Or of Bucky surviving not only a massive fall but 70 plus years to fall in love with Carol?"

"Alright, fair. Bucky and Carol certainly bunk my math. But that doesn't mean it doesn't have some validity." She taps her fingers against the table ledge. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I don't need- I know my priorities, and who I choose to protect. That's all me."

He nods. "Well my offer still stands. If Matt dumps you, I'd happily become your boyfriend."

"Just don't tell him that. His self worth is so low right now, he'd just hand me over. Like I'm his to give?" There's a slight tremor to her arms as she crosses them again.

"He knows better than that."

"I should get going. I promised Carol I'd look in on Jones today." It's an easy way to avoid the topic. She goes to give him another hug and a kiss. "You are a wonderful man. You deserve a woman with Karen's sweetness, Carol's strength, and my knowledge of Tolkien. I'll let you know if I find her."

"Please do." He steals a kiss to her cheek then offers an apologetic smile. "Thank you for the food. Now I owe you two lunches."

She puts a finger over his lips and shakes her head. "You don't owe me shit. I'm here because you make me happy. My doctor says I'm to celebrate such things."

"Hooray." He sees her to the door. "I know you aren't perfect. I know you have issues. I don't idolize you or..." He sighs. "What I know is that you're better than you think you are. You just need to give yourself a chance."

"You sound like Carol. That's a compliment." She squeezes his hand before she goes. She doesn't know if she's helped Matt at all, but she hopes so. She's not the only one who needs to give them self a chance.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki meets Dr Strange at the airport and travels with him to the Avengers Facility. On the way she explains what little she knows and all that she experienced in Wanda's head. By the time they are dropped off at the front, Stephen has a better understanding of the situation. He follows Loki to where Wanda is.

Wanda is in the library, going through the shipments of books that have arrived. There's everything from the Art of War to the latest books on psychometrics. Currently, she's being distracted by a biography of Steve.

"Wanda." Loki calls to her. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Dr Stephen Strange."

The man with the dark hair greying at the temples and the mustache smiles and holds out his hand. "Hello, Wanda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She puts the book aside and stands to greet him, moving forward to clasp his hand. "Doctor."

"I understand you had quite the overwhelming experience the other night." His voice is warm and kind. "Would you mind talking about it with me?"

"That would be why she brought you here. Is library alright, or would you prefer rec room?" She gestures to the chairs set aside for reading.

"Wherever you feel most comfortable." He turns to Loki. "I think we're fine. I'll call you when we've finished."

She nods. "Of course. Until then." She turns and saunters away.

"I still can't believe that's Loki. She's so..."

"Herself." Wanda finishes, really not needing anything else there. She heads to the chair and takes a seat. "Would you feel safer if I tell you, or would you simply like the memories?"

He smiles and takes the seat across from her. "Whichever would be easiest for you."

She focuses. It takes a few moments to gather together the ragged mess of that night and the her hand moves forward in an elegant push with her palm ending on his forehead to deliver the images.

He takes them in as though watching a movie. Having no real emotional attachment to those involved helps him keep his distance from it. He is impressed at the multitude. It is the greatest proof he has been given of a multiverse. "How long have you been practicing magic?"

"I was given my abilities about... Two or three years now? The experiments were many and difficult, I lost track of most things during this time. And learning to control, I think I lost many days then, too." She furrows her brow. "We were sixteen when we volunteered. Twenty-one this year."

"You are very powerful. But no doubt Loki has told you that already." He looks at her. "Why did you open that particular door?"

"I was trying to understand a dream I had. It was deeply troubling."

"Was that dream represented in the images you saw?"

"The people. I was searching to understand where the dream images come from." She pauses as she thinks how to explain this. "I always have certain awareness of the many realities. Constantly the past present and future are around me. It is only trouble if I reach out to grab it, to really see it. Sometimes, it gives me hints, premonitions I can use, like sending Tony the staff."

He nods. "And why do you think it gives you trouble when you try to grab it?" He uses her words.

"I do not have the right tools to hold it. It is like scooping water with a hand." She demonstrates the motion.

"Not everything is meant to be held."

She chuckles. "Well, I am standing in a river. The more I learn my other powers, the stronger it gets. Maybe I cannot hold it, but I must be able to navigate somehow before I drown."

He nods. Sticking to the river metaphor, he tries to explain. "It is your emotions that threaten to pull you down. You must learn to let the images pass. To float above them if you will. At least that is my hypothesis."

"Hypothesis?" She doesn't like that at all.

He gets through half of his explanation of what a hypothesis is before realizing she already knows. "Oh, please forgive me." He thinks. "There is only one hard rule in magic. Do you know what that is?"

She shakes her head.

"It always comes with a price."

That's something she's certainly been learning. "So I have been enhanced with an ability that is as dangerous to me as my enemies? Fantastic."

He smiles. "The price is different for everyone. I, for example, have a tendency to puke when I use a particularly powerful spell. And I am slowly losing my ability to eat human food. It's very depressing." He pouts ever so slightly.

"That would not be so bad. My fiance does not require food." For her, it's mostly been nightmares and restlessness coupled with draining her physical resources each time.

"Sure. It doesn't seem so bad until you realize you can no longer eat pizza." He shrugs. "I have seen what you saw. Now I would like to know how you felt. And how Loki's presence helped you to overcome the onslaught."

"I did not have pizza until I moved to America. I would not miss it." She smiles but it turns down. "I felt everything, Doctor. All at once. So strong I could taste it. Mother, Loki, was the only one strong enough to give me a focus."

He nods and pulls something out of his pocket. It looks like a river stone, smooth and shiny. It's red, appearing to have grey and black veins running through it. He hands it to her. "This is red jasper. It is also known as the stone of perseverance. It has no magical properties in and of itself, but it can act as a focal point for you."

"How does that help when I am so drowned in other's realities?" She examines the stone in her hand. Oddly, it reminds her of Vision, the mind stone in his forehead. She chuckles at her own silliness.

"Did you ever see the movie Inception?"

She shakes her head again.

"Watch it." He orders. "This isn't going to make sense now, but this rock is your spinning top." He kind of hates that he just said that. "Right now, this rock will not help. But with practice and training, this rock will become your boat."

"Oh good, more training." The sarcasm is even more obvious through her accent.

He chuckles. "Yes, that was about my attitude when I studied magic in Tibet."

Wanda groans. "At least you had choice. I do not choose to study magic, it is given to me. I want to study science, medicine."

He nods. "Forgive me, but did you not choose it when you agreed to become enhanced?"

"I did not know it would be magic. We were told strong, super soldier. So we think like Captain America. We did not realize they would tear us apart and put us together in new order with help from a space rock." She crosses her arms. "But I do not regret."

"No. Nor do I." He smiles at her. "You can still study science and medicine. And Loki tells me you are already studying magic. Perhaps you could simply trade whatever you are studying about it now to what you need to keep ahold of your reality."

Wanda shuts her eyes and nods slowly. "I do not wish to frighten Vision and Pietro again."

"Good." He looks at her. "Loki is concerned about how the glimpses may have effected you. Apparently she was quite shaken up by what she saw."

"What, being married to my brother or seeing my fiancé steal my brainwaves to make a new wife should bother me?" She shakes her head firmly. "They are as good as fiction. They are not here."

He nods, wondering if she really feels that indifferent about it. "You are correct. They are not. I will tell him, her that you are fine."

"Doctor Strange you must remember I always am aware of these images. It was simply an accident that allowed them to flood me so I could not get out." She smirks, a little dark.

"Then it was hubris on your part to believe they never would."

"To be honest, I did not know they could. I thought they had their set place. But I was speaking to Vision of that dream and started pushing at the one image of him as my enemy and it gave way." Her eyes seem to search for a moment and she tears up as something comes to her. A memory drowned out in that night. Her hand goes over her mouth.

Concern appears on his face. "What is it?"

She apologizes. "I owe my love an apology. He shared grave news with me and I did not give an appropriate response. I had only asked in hopes of distraction."

"Then please do not let me keep you." He stands and gives her a small bow.

"Thank you, doctor." She rises to take his hand. "I will likely see you again in the near future."

"You will. Loki said something about changing your schedule. But for now, please go see to your love."

She nods and calls JARVIS to summon Loki for the doctor. And then she's running, running to find Vision and leap into his arms.

A very surprised Vision catches her, almost dropping the test tube in his hand to catch her. "Wanda, what is wrong?"

"I love you." She kisses him with a passion rarely seen outside the bedroom. His eyes grow large as saucers. But then relaxes into it. She has to kiss him a few more times before she's able to explain. "I was horrible to you. Admittedly I was not all myself, but it is no excuse."

His kisses absolve her. "It is fine."

"Are you okay? Really? You have been so strong for me, and I keep asking. But it cannot be easy on you." She strokes his jaw.

"I am only worried about you." He kisses her.

"Really?" She nibbles on his lip. "I worried you might be hurt to find out you could not father children. I know I am."

He looks down. "I am disappointed."

"Vision, love." She tilts his head to look at him. "Yours are the only children I will have. Even if have to learn to splice genes and assemble it in petrie dish. Understand?"

He takes her hands. "Wanda, any child you have will be mine. It does not have to have my genetic material."

She tugs him closer. "Genetic material as good as yours must continue." She kisses him gently.

He kisses back.

"My love, you are the most important thing to me." She leans against the desk, pulling him against her for yet another kiss.

He returns it warmly, his arms circling her waist.

She sighs and rests her head on his chest. "Remember our chat on fantasies?" She grins, and taps his temple, sending him dirty images of him taking her hard over the desk.

He pulls her into a passionate kiss.

She moans happily against his lips, her hands brushing down his front. She can feel her panties starting to moisten and is very glad to be wearing a dress, so it won't take much to have Vision. "My love."

He lifts her and places her on the desk. His lips never leave hers. And his hands slide up her legs. Her hands explore his stomach before pushing his pants down. He pulls the center of her panties to the side, and his fingers stroke her wetness. Then they hold her open as he pushes inside.

Wanda moans, her head falling back. "Vision, my Vision." She grips his arms tightly.

His mouth is on her neck as he thrusts forcefully into her.

"Love, you are perfect." She wraps her legs around him for the perfect angle. Her hands move to his back and one continues up to his head, encouraging him to continues his attentions to her neck.

His tempo increases as his orgasm approaches. "Wanda." He groans.

"So close." She whimpers. She claims his mouth one more time as her body surrenders to his rhythm.

He pulls her tight against him and ejaculates inside her, his brow furrowed in concentration and overwhelming pleasure. "Wanda." He mutters as his orgasm begins to pass.

She's panting as she looks at him, stroking his neck. "Your Tony would be proud. You were very sexy."

He chuckles. It's not exactly the first thing he wishes to hear after sex. Though he supposes it could be worse.

She smiles. "Sorry. I meant to say I love you. But you were still very sexy."

"I could never be as sexy as you." He tells her.

"I disagree, but then, I do not look at women." She wraps her arms about his neck. "Kiss me, handsome."

He kisses her happily, slowly, and thoroughly.

She sighs contently. "I am so lucky you are mine."

"I am equally fortunate." He gives her one last kiss before stepping back and pulling his pants up.

Wanda can't help but giggle.

He gets a concerned look. "Did I do something funny?"

"No, love, I just think it is adorable when you do normal things. They made such a big deal of your birth, yet here you are, my very human Vision." She slides off the desk and moves over to hug him.

He holds her as he muses over her words. But then he decides he'd rather concentrate on her. "Are you feeling better?"

She nods and looks up into his eyes. "I have a possible solution to my problem and I am in the arms of the man I love. There is little more I could ask for."

He smiles warmly. "I am glad. You had me very frightened the other night." He cups her cheek. "I was afraid I was losing you."

Her smile fades for a moment. "You were, but mother sent me a rope and I pulled myself out. I am strong, love. I simply did not have the right tools before." She presses her head against his chest.

"And now you do?"

"Now I do." She promises. "Mother's doctor was helpful."

"I am grateful." He kisses the corner of her mouth

Wanda winks. "You can not get rid of me so easy."

"I am grateful for that, too." His voice is calm but with a hint of amusement. "We will have to celebrate your new skill."

"Not before I master it." She smiles back.

"Then may you master it as quickly as you mastered my heart."

Wanda laughs. "And as thoroughly, I hope."

"Indeed." He takes her hands. "Would you like to see the results of the tests I ran on myself? Perhaps you can gain some insight that will help us have children."

"I am no expert yet, love. But, maybe..." She considers. "Did doctor Cho return to work, after Ultron? I have not heard about her since they said she was recovering in hospital. She might have insight, as your sort of mother?"

He nods. "I will contact her immediately."

"Darling, you do not need to rush. We are not even married yet." She puts a hand to his cheek.

"I do not wish you to worry about it is all." He looks down. "And I know how important children are to you. If I am unable, I wish to give you a chance to reconsider our union."

She gives him a skeptical look. "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"Stupid as it may be, it is a chance I wish to give you."

"I do not want it." She pulls his head down, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you. That is most important."

He nods, his relief spilling over her as his body relaxes.

"We will simply steal Pietro's baby." She teases and kisses him.

He chuckles. "Should be easy enough. We'd only have to move her two floors."

She smiles warmly. "We have time, love. Years. We will find and decide our best solution before proceeding. But we do it together. Me and you."

"Together."


	202. You Poor Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a new assistant. Hydra presents a new threat. A strange alliance is made.

Four resumes are waiting on Steve's desk. These are the candidates Maria and Sam have screened to become his personal assistant. All are former military. Three of them were wounded in Iraq. The fourth is just back from her third tour.

Steve reads them over carefully, they all look amazing. He wants to meet them all, do his own interview. Then he has a thought, and goes to call JARVIS to pull up the surveillance from each screening.

Sam knocks on the door frame and walks in. "Hey. Wanted to make sure you got those. But again you're way ahead of me."

"Oh, yeah, trying to decide. These candidates are amazing. Think we can find positions for all of them?" He gestures his friend in.

"We can try." He grins. "Does this mean I get one?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You need one?"

He shrugs. "Not really, but it'd be nice. Maria could probably use one. Maybe hire another as an admin for the science group as a whole. The fourth could work on the school outreach stuff."

Steve considers. "You get one if you're willing to share them with the army training coordination, because that's something that needs to get off my plate."

"Done." Sam grins.

"Now to decide who gets what." Steve takes a deep breath and starts looking at the skillsets on paper again.

Sam pulls out two. "Personally I thought these two were the best candidates for you."

"Oh yeah?" Steve looks them over again. "I'm kind of leaning toward this one, but I think it's because her name is Sarah."

He chuckles. "There are worse reasons."

"Guess I should invite them all back in to give them the news?" Steve grins.

"Sure. Mind if I sit in?"

Steve nods. "It'll probably be easier on them. Can I schedule it for tomorrow morning?"

Sam checks his schedule. "Sure. I've got one thing, but I can move it." They compare schedules. Then they discuss which of the candidates will get the other positions. Afterwards, Sam leaves to call each candidate and schedule them for what he is calling one final interview with Steve Rogers.

Steve is thankful. Next on his list is to check with Loki and Doctor Strange. He uses JARVIS to track them down.

They are in a conference room discussing Wanda. Stephen is explaining. "What makes her unique is that her powers come both from sorcery and mental capacity. I've never experienced anything like it."

"Can I come in?" Steve knocks on the door as he peeks in the room.

They rise. "Steve." The Sorcerer Supreme smiles widely. "You're looking well." He offers a hand.

"Thank you." Steve takes that hand. "And thank you for coming out. What impression did our Scarlet Witch leave you with?"

"She is powerful but undisciplined." He sits back down. "Her mental powers are more advanced than her magical ones. It's interesting. She uses her magic more to boost her psychic powers. And so when she uses magic alone it's understandably strange."

Steve nods as he takes his own seat. "What she knows of her powers, at least before us, were learned by experimentation alone. I currently have her working with Loki and with Psylocke of the X-Men. But if you can suggest a curriculum we can work on with her, we would be deeply appreciative." Steve pauses, looking directly at Strange. "Further, I'd like to suggest regular trainings under you, as well. We can send her to New York for your convenience."

The two others smile. Loki explains. "I had already requested Stephen's help. We were just about to discuss logistics."

"I'll be staying here the week to better assess her abilities." Stephen adds.

"She reads my mind." Steve smiles and gestures at Loki. "Has she made my second request yet?"

"Second request?" He inquires.

Steve's smile widen. "Ah, well. I wanted to invite you to be an official member of the Avengers team."

His eyes widen. "Me?"

Loki smiles. "You would make a powerful addition. And you've already helped us tremendously."

"You are also the leading expert in your field." Steve puts his hand out. "But this isn't a guarantee of membership. We invite candidates and the current members look at their abilities and make a vote. I have a feeling you and Tony would get along really well."

Dr Strange's eyes narrow. "What does being an official member mean exactly?" He listens carefully as Steve explains, nodding every so often. "Alright. You're welcome to put my name up for consideration."

Steve is grateful. "Even if you decide not to be on one of the fighting teams, I really hope you'll stay on as a consultant. I believe we're doing really important work when it comes to metahumans, mutants, and other super powered beings. I believe you can help our cause of peaceful co-existence."

Strange turns to Loki. "I thought you were PR."

"He makes my job very easy." She smiles.

Steve blushes. "I can't help having hope for the future. I've seen what 70 years can do."

"I think it's admirable." Stephen folds his hands in his lap. "And of course I will be happy to consult regardless of the outcome." He smiles at Loki. "But you must have dinner with me in return for very instance, looking like that, and dressed in a green gown to bring out your eyes."

She blushes. "Stephen, you flatter me."

"She's married." Steve reminds them both with a chuckle. "But I do have to work late, if you want to show our guest around?"

"Not too late I hope. I thought we could take Stephen out for dinner."

"You take him for dinner, and I meet you for dessert?" Steve offers.

"Only if you swear you'll eat something here. Or wherever you'll be."

Steve holds a hand up. "I swear."

She nods albeit reluctantly. "Text me when you're ready to join us."

"Of course. Hopefully I won't take as I long as I think." He moves in to give her a kiss. "Just a handful of phone calls."

"Alright."

"I promise to take good care of her." Stephen says.

"Thank you. I can't make any promises as to her behaviour." He winks.

"Yes, thank you, my darling husband."

"Every time, my darling wife." Steve chuckles. "Maybe take him to our dinner club, I'll be more likely to make the meal."

"A dance club?" Stephen is a little surprised. "Sounds intriguing."

"It's where we were married. But if we go, you'll have to dance with me." Loki warns him.

"I think I can manage to keep the number of times I step on your toes to a minimum."

"If a single toe is harmed." Steve threatens jokingly.

Dr Strange raises his hands. "Then I will beg your forgiveness."

"No worries, you have fun. I'll join you as soon as I can." He gives them both a warm smile.

Loki stands and gives him a kiss before he goes. "Be careful."

"Promise. Have fun."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess steps into her apartment, dropping her purse on the low table by the door. There's the faint smell of gun oil and perfume, neither hers. Her eyes move over the dark apartment as the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She closes the door and turns quickly to face the intruder.

"Hello Jessica." The familiar voice purrs as the dark clad woman steps forward.

"Madame Hydra." 

"Ah, you do remember me." The moonlight from the windows reflects off the metal of a gun. "But I go by Viper, these days."

Jess lifts her chin, hands ready for action. "Of course I remember the bitch who held my leash. What are you doing here?"

Viper smiles, but there's venom in that sweetness. "Reminding you that you still wear my collar." The safety clicks softly and the gun is pointed not at Jess, but at her baby. 

Jess takes slow, cautious breaths. Her eyes never leave the weapon. "What do you want?" 

"You are going to join the Avengers, Jessica." Viper speaks slowly. "And then you will keep me advised on their every mission."

Jess stiffens. "Why should I help you? I could go straight to them and destroy you."

"Today? You'll help me so I don't shoot... Alice, isn't that the name you chose? Tomorrow you will help me so I do not kill Matthew Murdock. Or Foggy Nelson. Or Pietro Maximov. Or Vic Valentine. Or Maggie Shrub. Or Rebecca or Caroline Barnes. You've given me so many to choose from and you can't protect them all at once. Even your Captain Marvel is susceptible to my poisons."

She's right. Jess clenches her hands in fists as she considers the possibilities. Although she could probably take Viper out here and now, there would be a cost and Viper would make it count. One hand moves to her belly. There really only is one option. "You've got me."

"I'll be in touch." Viper smiles and backs to the door, gun locked on Jess. 

Jess is sure that all her loved ones will have Hydra agents watching them from now on. As the woman leaves, Jess can feel herself breaking down, shaking. She reaches for her phone in her purse, calling the last number in it's memory. Matt's.

"Hello, Jessica." His soft voice, so calm, is the antithesis of everything she's currently feeling.

"Matt. Matt." She fights to catch her breath, she can't tell him anything, her whole place is probably bugged, and if his isn't it likely will be soon. She curses herself as she tries to find words. At least the panic attack isn't faked. "Sorry. I just. I just. Matt."

"Where are you?" The softness is replaced by concern.

"Home. Just got home. I was out and I swear I saw a ghost."

He assumes she means a metaphorical ghost. "I'll be right over."

"Thank you." She barely manages to make it to her couch before collapsing.

Soon there's a knock on her front door. He's standing behind it, putting his sunglasses away.

It takes her a minute to answer and even then she calls to him before she opens it. "Matt?"

"Yes." He can tell she's scared. And as soon as the door is open, he reaches out and pulls her into a tight hug.

She presses into him even as she pulls him away to shut the door. She tries to pull herself together, with the help of his strength. Her mind works double time to think of a way to tell him without being caught. She doubts he knows Morse code.

Matt can smell the lingering perfume that is not Jess'. "Someone was here." He whispers it into her ear.

Her lips meet his ear in turn. "Bugs." Louder, she continues. "It's likely stupid, I thought I saw my Hydra handler. But he's dead."

"Dead as in you saw his body and there's no way he could have survived dead? Or dead as in you were told." Theses days qualifiers are needed.

"Dead as in I shot him in the head myself." She shivers as she leans against him. And then, then it hits her. Braille. She grabs a loose paper from the table and uses a pencil to make the dimples. A couple letters may be backwards, but she's sure he'll get the gist. She keeps it short, guiding his hand to it. 'His boss. She wants me back. Not safe to speak here or yours.'

"That's dead all right." He runs his finger over the message and nods. "You hungry? 'Cause I'm starving."

"That might help. Just let me wash up. I'm a mess." She hugs him tightly and kisses his ear. Then she pulls off to give her face a quick wash and redo her make up.

Matt crumples up the paper and puts it in his pocket. He'll dispose of it later.

"Sorry." She comes back out and it's like the new make up has her all back in place. She takes his arm. "Shall we?"

He smiles. "Lead the way."

She locks her door carefully, though she knows it makes no difference. She waits until they're on the sidewalk to speak quietly. "Fast food is usually the safest, the staff turn over too fast to be worth a pay off."

He nods. "That's fine. We can go to Times Square if you like. Should have a nice big crowd there to get lost in."

"Brilliant man, I love you." She gives him a firm kiss to the temple and they go to her car.

"Just no pictures of me with any of those character hustlers." He smiles.

Jess shakes her head. "No promises. If one of them starts groping you, that shit's going online."

"Give me 60% of any profit, and I'm good with that." He takes it as a good sign that she's joking with him.

"Always the lawyer." Soon they're out of the car and getting lost in the crowd and Jess feels like she can really breathe again.

Matt on the other hand is not a fan. His hand holds her an in a tight grip. And he feels like he's bumping into someone every few seconds.

She picks that up, and finds them a spot near a wall where they have the safety of the crowds without them hitting them. "I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"It's fine. I'm flattered you called me." He leans forward. "So what did this boss want?"

"Me." She breathes slowly, rubbing her stomach. "And she knew exactly how to do it."

He reaches out for her hand. "You've got a lot of friends to help you."

She squeezes his fingers. "She threatened every one of you. She even knows how to hurt Carol." She forces the fear back down, using the crowd to temper her emotions.

"Most of us can take care of ourselves." He reminds her. "Did she wasn't you to do something specific?"

"She... She's an expert poisoner, Matt. She makes my spy skills look like garbage. And she has connections. If Kingpin gets out, she's why. When she came into my flat, she didn't even waste the motion to threaten me. Her gun was straight at my Alice." She can't stop the panic in her voice.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. The more we know, the better we can protect ourselves."

She frowns, chewing on her lip. "Right. Sorry. But you can't, you really can't. She has no morals. She'll poison all hell's kitchen just to get you. It's smarter if I just play along until she can be caught."

"Play along how?"

Jess looks around before leaning in close. "She wants me to spy on the Avengers."

He's quiet for a moment. "Huh."

"I'm sure it translates to she's up to something and needs to know if they're catching on." She rubs her neck. She can almost feel the imagined collar.

"Okay. So do it." He tells her. "Become a triple agent. That's what it's called, right?"

"Double agent, you mean? Spy both ways." She licks her lips. "I was considering it. With Natasha away, it's hard to be certain the facilities are clean, though. Bloody hell. It's going to kill Bucky to know there's still a Hydra faction out there." She rubs her forehead. It's stressful, but if she plays it right, these Hydra assholes will be gone.

He thinks. "Hydra wants you to be a double agent, working for Avengers but also really for them. So then if you are actually working for the Avengers, you'd be a triple agent."

"I don't think that's how it works. Not that I really care what it's called besides being used." Still, she has to smile at him.

He can't let it go. "No, see, working for Avengers makes you an agent. Working for Hydra makes you a double agent. But then if the Avengers know you're working for Hydra and using it to work for the Avengers, that's a triple agent. Google it."

"Shut up, you." She pulls him into a needy kiss.

He kisses back. "Sorry. It's the lawyer in me."

"I'll humour you by pointing out I'm also a triple threat." She keeps him close.

"At least. Maybe even a quadruple or quintuple threat." He smiles.

"But that's not the slang." She taps his nose. "So, remember, until this is cleared up there is a chance your place or office might be bugged."

He nods. "Will do."

"You will be watched. Knowing her there's people in place everywhere to take down everyone at once, should something happen." She takes a breath.

"Are you saying I can't go out on my usual nightly walk anymore?"

"I'm saying be smart about it."

He frowns. "How do we stop her?"

"If I knew, would I be so scared?" She takes his hands. "I'll figure it out. We'll use my position as a triple agent to make her regret this."

He nods. "I'll back you no matter what."

"Thank you." She hugs him. "For now just watch yours and act normal."

He replies slowly. "Normal is kind of a difficult thing."

"Your normal." She bumps him.

"That I can do." His thumb strokes circles over the skin of her hand. "Feeling better?"

"No longer panicking. I've got a plan, I can face this." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"Glad I could help."

She presses closer. "Me too."

He puts an arm around her. "I've always found it a little strange that people travel to New York only to get food they could buy where they're from."

"Don't look at me. I take it you are actually hungry?" She nuzzles his neck.

"I am."

"Anything you like around here?" Her arms go around his waist.

"I honestly don't know what's around here." He tells her.

"Uh..." She pulls out her phone. "Couple diners and delis, hard rock... I don't know. What do you want? Anything, my treat."

"Deli's are usually safe. Thought it's probably way overpriced here." He warns.

"Not a problem." She never says it bluntly, but she still has a healthy savings from her spy days.

"I know. But it's the principle of the matter."

"What principle? Let the lady who adores you feed you. Play your cards right and she might bring you back to her flat for dessert, too."

"The principle of not being overcharged for something you can get a few blocks down for half price." No matter what, he'll always be that kid from Hell's Kitchen.

"Matthew. This is a treat. Plus it keeps my cover, right?" She tugs on his hand.

"Fine. But I'm allowed to complain about it." He tells her.

She bumps him. "You may not complain about how I spend my money." Her phone search suggests one that'll be a bit cheaper, and she heads them that way to try and appease Matt a little.

"Thank you."

They find a booth and slide in. Jess looks over the menu and leans in to keep her voice low. "Burgers? Sandwiches? Plates? What you craving, love?"

"Reuben. Iced tea."

"Well, aren't you easy to please?" She teases lightly before deciding on a salad and hot tea. She lets the waitress know and their drinks come quickly.

"I know what I like." The he confesses. "The Reuben is how I judge how good a deli is."

Jess laughs. "I'd judge, but I do the same with pubs and fish."

He smiles. "No wonder we get along so well."

"Because we're judgmental pricks?" She grins.

"There is that." He smiles. "And also food is important."

"True. Like Bacon. Bacon is divine." She stirs some milk into her tea.

"Bacon is awesome." He squeezes lemon into his tea and stirs.

"You know Carol ate chocolate covered bacon through most her pregnancy?" She smiles. "Happily I haven't had such mad cravings."

"I've had that before. It was okay but not great." He takes a drink.

She nods. "Agreed. And I have my cricket dealer, so I'm all set." She chuckles.

He laughs. "Only you."

She grins. "They are a good, high protein snack. Plus it has the crunch of crisps without the fat. Which means more bacon. Obviously."

"Obviously." He puts his glass down. "So Foggy said you went to visit him."

"I did. I said I would." She watches him carefully.

"Well after, he was being extra nice. It was almost creepy." He grins.

She sighs. "Really? That's entirely not what I'd hoped to accomplish."

"Not entirely?"

"I was hoping it would encourage a talk it out, sort your problems." She gestures uselessly. "Like you always tell me to do with Carol. And I do. Eventually."

"Oh. Yeah. We're not so good at that." He frowns. "The last one we had was when he found out about my extracurricular activities. It wasn't pleasant."

She reaches over to take his hand. "I'm going to sound like the biggest hypocrite, but it would go a long way in restoring your trust if you let him take care of you just a little bit more."

His head tilts down. "That's...If he sees me at my worst, he won't want me to do what I have to do."

"A very wise woman once said 'if you can't handle me at my worst, you don't deserve me at my best'. This is why you need to talk, love. He knows you're going to do it no matter, what he doesn't seem to get is why."

"He knows why. He lives why." He stops talking when he hears the waitress approach with their food.

Jess thanks her loudly. "This is brilliant. Cheers, love." Once she's gone, Jess hits Matt's shoulder. "Not what. Why. Why Matt Murdock? Why not someone less valuable to him."

"Oh." It seems like such an obvious answer. No one else will. No one else does. But he says nothing. Instead he touches his sandwich and the chips that come with it.

She watches him, picking some bacon out of her salad and chewing. "I started because I wanted to pay the world back for the things I'd done. When I discovered I was good at it, I kept going because I have skills no one else can offer. And then there's Carol. Damn girl's been trying to save the world since they let her out of diapers. It's just who she is. Then there's Steve Rogers, standing out there and demanding a better future. I'm surprised he hasn't taken a bullet to the skull yet. Or there's those like Pietro. He grew up with terror and war and he wanted to make it stop at any personal cost." She rubs her stomach and smiles. "So why Matt?"

He thinks for a bit. "My dad was a fighter, old school boxer. Lost more than he won. But he could take a punch. What he couldn't do, what he couldn't make himself do, is take a fall. Because of that, he was murdered in the streets." He takes a moment to let the memories wash over and recede again. "I was the reason. I wanted to hear them chanting his name. And they did. And he paid for it. I've been paying for that ever since."

Jess reaches for his hand, clasping it firmly. "He knew the risks but he still chose to fight for love. I'd hope he'd be proud of all he's inspired you to accomplish."

Matt nods.

She decides she's going to have to be that girlfriend. She slips off her bench and onto Matt's, her arms curling around his middle. She presses her nose to his temple and whispers. "You are amazing. Not enough people tell you that often enough, but you are truly one of those incredible people you meet so rarely in life."

"Thank you." He turns his head towards her. "Can we not talk about this anymore? At least not tonight."

"Of course. Eat your sandwich" She kisses his forehead and returns to her side of the booth.

He gives a small thankful smile. He takes a bite of the sandwich. "Not bad. The thousand island is a little on the thick side. Probably to compensate for how dry the meat is."

Jess chuckles. "So we won't come back, then?"

"Not if we can help it." He takes another bite.

"Nerd." She grins. "Salad's not horrible, but if you manage to mess up a chef salad you shouldn't be in business."

"True. So what's your favorite pub?"

She tells him about a little family run English pub she likes to visit on the southern edge of Manhattan. "They somehow even managed to capture the authentic smell. Which is dodgy as fuck, but nice."

He laughs. "You'll have to take me sometime."

"Carol always calls it the shag bar, because I used to take all my shags there." She grimaces. "I guess you're about due."

"I'd say overdue." He teases.

"Well it's not exactly like we used to do dinner." She finds her appetite disappearing.

"I deserve that. And offer that we do dinner now."

She nods. "Yeah. Now's a lot better."

"I agree." He silently wonders how long he's going to have to pay for doing what they had agreed to.

"Sorry. We agreed to move on from that but sometimes..." She plays with her fork and shakes her head. "I don't feel like now can be real. It's stupid, right?"

"What do I have to do to make it real?"

She laughs softly. "Destroy the demons in my head?"

"Any idea how I can do that?" The question is sincere.

"Pretty sure I'm stuck with them." She places her fork down on her plate. "Are you almost done? My energy is getting low."

"Yeah." He pushes the plate away and wonders if he's the cause.

Jess summons the waitress over and settles the bill. Then she reaches for Matt and they head out. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be strong after that fright, but I just don't have the energy these days."

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

She's a bit surprised. "If it's no trouble." She really doesn't want to be alone.

"Of course not. I don't like the thought of you alone in your apartment after your visitor." He gives her arm a squeeze. "Maybe you should start locking your bedroom window."

"You're not the only one who uses it." Once they get back to the car, she pulls him into a slow but needy kiss.

He kisses back. "As nice as that is, I'm still going to ask the question."

"I wasn't avoiding it, I just really needed that." She smiles and steals another kiss.

"I'm not complaining." He steals it back.

"Friends use it." Another kiss. "Carol, Jones, Bobbi, Maggie."

"Then you should warn them. Or I can."

"Matt. I can't change my habits. She'll think she has me."

He clarifies. "Warn them as in they may be subject to eavesdropping by Hydra."

"Oh. Yeah. I'll figure that out." She'll have to get a burner phone, they're just too easy to track.

"I can set up lunch with Bucky and warn him." He offers.

"I'm over there all the time anyway. And I'll warn the others." She presses her forehead to his. "I suppose Steve will know as soon as he does. I'm going to have to make a call to Maria where it can be heard."

"Yes. That is the point." He slaps her ass. "Now drive me home."

Jess squeaks. "Oy. That is valuable property."

"Guess you'll have to make me pay for damages then." He gets into the car.

"Aww, lawyer humour." She groans as she starts the car.

"That was actually supposed to be sex humor, but now that I think about it, it really does sound more like lawyer humor." He makes a face.

Jess laughs "Poor Matt, now he thinks lawyering is sexy."

"Lawyering is sexy." He assures her.

"Not the arguing part." She shakes her head then grins. "The suits, though. And the brains. And the large paycheck...."

"I haven't gotten to the large paycheck part yet."

"Hitman make better money anyway." Jess teases.

"That is probably true." He concedes.

"Good thing I don't give a shit about money." She reaches for his hand.

"Yep. You're my sugar mama."

"Well that explains it." She laughs.

They go into the apartment via the front door. "Make yourself at home."

She steps in, looking over with a smirk. "So strip to my skivvies and eat all your ice cream?"

He laughs. "If that's what it takes, then yes."

"Tempting, but I'll do without." She heads in, moving to sit in one of his chairs.

Matt takes off his tie and jacket. He sits on the couch. "Are you an American citizen?" He's curious and couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

"Yes. No, I didn't come about it the legal way." She turns to sit sideways in the chair, her legs over the arm.

"So yes?" He's confused. "I assumed SHIELD would have given you citizenship when you worked for them."

"Yes, just not the normal way. We skipped the lines and red tape." She examines her nails. "It's unfortunately common in my profession."

"So legal just not particularly ethical." Matt differentiates. "You were risking your life for this country. It's only fair that you're allowed to become a citizen of it."

She spreads her hand then curls her fingers into a fist. "Would've been nice to have had a choice about it. One of the thousand little ways even the supposed good guys dehumanize you."

"SHIELD was a military organization, right? Dehumanizing is kind of their thing."

"Yeah, well. Spent more time doing paperwork then helping anyone." She starts cracking her knuckles. "Probably wasn't sucking the right dicks."

"So you sucked dicks to do paperwork? That doesn't seem fair." He deadpans.

She shoots back. "Makes me sound like a lawyer, doesn't it?"

"Just about."

"Ever been curious to try?" She turns her head to look at him.

"Sucking a dick? No. Not really."

"It can be rather nice, so long as he isn't an asshat." She chuckles. "Sorry, you were playing 20 questions. What else have you been dying to know but not ask yet?"

"Um. Do you know how to drive a manual transmission vehicle?"

She laughs. "I don't think they even sell automatics in Europe."

"Is that where you learned to drive?" He asks.

"It is. Probably explains why I prefer motorcycles."

"Guess it'd be hard to do a stakeout on a motorcycle." Matt guesses.

She shrugs. "Admittedly my other abilities have proven more useful."

"Well there's that."

"Not to mention the pretty face. Again, amazing what a blow job can buy you." She makes a soft disgusted noise.

Matt makes his own face. "I don't want to know."

She shrugs with a sad smile. "Even for SHIELD, what I did was the dirty ugly work. Not the sort of thing you win medals for, but the sort that opens doors for the medal winners to shoot a few guys and come out smelling of roses."

"Doesn’t seem fair. But we don't do it for the medals." He notes. "I do it to make sure justice is done."

"I try to help the little guy." She smiles. "It's a lot better being able to see the change and knowing there's real people, not just soldiers versus other soldiers."

"Speaking of helping the little guy, why aren't you in my arms?"

Jess manages to blush. "You're the one who sat all the way over there." But she shifts, rolls off the chair into a hand spring and lands next to him.

"Did you just do something impressive? I feel like you just did something impressive." He takes her hand.

"Nothing you couldn't do." She pulls herself into his lap. "Though, once this little larva gets bigger, I may not be able to anymore."

"You'll do other things. How is the larva?" He places a hand against her stomach.

"Growing. My app said she's the size of a carrot today." She chuckles. "It's a lousy app."

"A carrot?" He chuckles. "Is she giving you any problems?"

She shakes her head. "Except that she seems to be sitting on my bladder, and the occasional heart burn? Not a thing. It's been a distressingly easy pregnancy."

"That's a little frightening. I mean, it's great." He quickly adds.

She lightly punches his arm. "Can't help waiting for the other shoe to drop, when things go so well." She pulls him into a kiss before he can think too much about that statement. That's exactly what it is. But he's happy to stop that line of thought to concentrate on the kiss.

Jess sucks slowly on his lip as she pulls away. "We don't do that nearly enough."

"We really don't." He kisses her again.

Her hand moves to his cheek, stroking gently yet keeping him firmly in place. Time seems to stand still as they enjoy each other slowly. Jess sighs, and rests her head on Matt's shoulder. "I keep half expecting to wake up back at Hydra, and find this all to be some dream."

"It's not." He assures her. "I'm real. And I'm fallible. And I care for you."

There's that twinge in her heart again. She kisses his neck, not wanting words. Her lips trace his throat and his jaw, up his cheek to his forehead. His hands remain over her clothes but still explore her body.

"Matt." Her voice is as soft as the kisses she places to his eyelids. "I wish, just once in my life..." Her voice fades to silence as she catches herself, once again trying to disguise her thoughts with a kiss.

"What?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." She rests her head against his cheek.

"It's not nothing. But I won't press if you aren't ready." He presses his cheek against her. "I wish I could see you. And I wish I could give you whatever it is you're looking for."

She doesn't want to say her true wish, that she could be good enough for a change - good enough for him, but she nuzzles closer and gives him another to focus on. "I'm just tired, Matt. Tired of pretending to be strong."

"You don't have to pretend with me." He holds her tight.

"I try not to, but habit." Her fingers wrap into his shirt, clutching tight.

"I know. I get it. It's hard for me, too."

"You should distract me, so I don't have to think." She kisses his throat and along the edge of his shirt.

"And how should I do that?" His voice is almost a growl.

"Let me." She kisses his throat. "Get lost." She sucks on the skin behind his ear. "In your body. Let me." Bites the corner of his jaw. "Forget myself." She kisses along his jaw. "Let me surrender." She licks over his lips. "All of me to the only man I fully trust."

His body warms with each phrase she utters. He pulls her into a passionate kiss. He pulls her body against his. He needs her, needs to make her forget everything but this. She moans as she presses against him. The kiss deepens, lengthening. Her fingers tug at his shirt with a desire to be rid of all that isn't Matt. It comes. Then they work on hers. Impatiently their clothes come off. They end up back in the position they were in, only naked and unable to get close enough.

Breaths have to be stolen as mouths are too busy. Jess's fingers dig into Matt's back with bruising force. Her thighs rub against his, bringing her warmth to rub against him.

"I'm STD-free." Matt tells her, silently asking if she is, too, and if it's okay to go condom-less.

"We're good. Recently tested." She promises as she sucks on his ear. "Had to keep her safe."

He nods. "Good." He returns to kissing her. She's quite happy with that. She leans slightly over him as they kiss. Her hands move up to stroke his arms and guide his hands over her ass and to her thighs. His fingers slide inward until it reaches her wetness. They explore as though memorizing every slick fold.

"Matt." Jess gasps, her forehead pressing against his cheek and her fingers digging in around his elbow.

His touch slides over her clit, noting her reaction. He returns to certain areas that cause the most reaction. When she seems ready, he guides her into position. "Jess."

"I adore you." She claims his mouth again as he fills her. There are no words for just how good he's making her feel right now. She's determined he feel appreciated as she begins to roll her hips.

Matt is feeling a lot of things. All good. All focused on her. He kisses her, wanting everything, wanting to give everything. She's rocking against him, undulating in his lap to bring them both pleasure. Her hands move to his shoulders massaging, but also using them as leverage. Jess encompasses him completely. Her touch, her smell, the sounds they're both making, the taste of her. He gets lost in her.

"Matt. Matt." Little whimpers of his name fall from her lips as climax approaches. It's too soon, but she can't help it. Not with the way he makes her feel. She cries out softly, fingers digging into his shoulders this time as she presses against him in surrender.

His mouth is busy with her neck. He's still thrusting up into her, unwilling to stop. That's not at all a problem for her. She's moving with him again as soon as she's caught her breath. Her hand slides up his back to tug at his hair.

"You. You feel amazing." The words aren't enough to convey what he's feeling.

"Not so bad, yourself." She kisses the side of his mouth than his lips.

His mouth opens wide and hungry. He's close and getting closer. She bites down on his collar bone, sucking roughly. Her hands slide down his chest and sides.

"Jessica." He grunts her name as when he finally comes.

She sighs and kisses his head. "You're good love, very good."

He's breathing heavily against her skin, warm and humid. "Bed or ice cream?" He offers.

"Yes?" Jess laughs and kisses him tenderly.

He chuckles. "We'll start with ice cream then. But I should warn you, I have simple, some would say boring, taste."

"You? Really? I've met your girlfriend." She teases.

He smirks. "What I mean is that I have vanilla ice cream. But I also have chocolate and caramel sauce."

"Oh. That." She nips his lower lip. "Vanilla is lovely."

"Good. Especially since I've been called vanilla a few times." That playful smile is still on his lips.

Jess laughs. "You are, a little. It's not deadly."

"Ooh. Add insult to injury why don't you." He teases.

"Give us a spanking some time and I'll raise your rating to vanilla with sprinkles." She laughs.

He laughs with her. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You can hold me any way you want."

Matt wraps his arms around her, one hand on her ass. "Like this? Is this good?"

"Mmhmmn." She snuggles closer. "Maybe we don't need ice cream, you're already my sweet vanilla."

"So what does that make you? My crispy crickets?"

Jess snorts. "I'm going to take this moment to remind you I can electrocute you with my hands."

"I have been officially reminded." He tilts his head. "But I'm still curious. If I'm vanilla, what are you?"

"I don't know. English toffee?" She chuckles.

"My English toffee." He kisses her lips softly. "Mmm."

Jess smiles. "You truly are the biggest nerd I know. And Carol can do every line from Star Wars front to back, so that's something."

"So what makes me such a nerd?"

"That last reaction." She tenderly strokes his cheek.

"And that's more nerdy than being able to recite every line from, what, a 6, 7-movie franchise?"

She laughs. "Okay, that just cemented it. You really bury yourself with the lawyer jokes and the vision jokes."

He thinks about that. "Yeah. Okay."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you've never hit me with that 'you have a little devil in you' line. It's just your style." She's getting more and more comfortable. Moving may become a problem.

"Believe it or not, I do not have a nickname for my penis."

"I'll think of one." She teases. "But that's totally a line. Guys ask if a girl has whatever his nationality in them, if she says no, he asks if she'd like some. Total lame. I really prefer 'nice shoes, let's fuck.'"

"Simple. Direct. I can see how you'd prefer it."

"And I really do have a lot of nice shoes." She grins. She starts to stroke Matt's face with her fingertips as they speak. As though she wants to know it by every sense.

He kisses those fingers every time they get to his lips. "Now that I think about it, that is very similar to the line you used on me. 'Hi, I'm Spider Woman. Wanna fuck?'" He grins.

"And we did fuck." She softly kisses his lips. "But I fell apart after too many bad choices. And then you - crazy, wonderful you - asked for something so much better. Something I didn't know or understand."

"Only after you fell apart. I'm sorry it took me so long." He strokes her back. "I was so used to keeping those lives separate..."

Her hands move over his shoulders and arms. "It wouldn't have been enough, anyway. Too little too late, as it were. You once compared me to a flame, but fire needs fuel to burn. I don't have your God, Carol's faith in humanity, Pietro's ambition, or even Jones' untamed alcoholism. My fuel had been self doubt and fear, and that was all I was working with."

His head tilts down in shame. "It's not my God that fuels me. It's my guilt."

"Aren't they the same thing?" She tilts his head towards her. "Your church teaches sin and guilt. But it also teaches penance and redemption, right? And forgiveness?" She strokes his cheek. "I forgive you the pain you caused me. I know you never intended it. We made an agreement, but I wasn't forward with what you needed to know to make a good choice. Because you might've said no."

"You scared me." He admits. "I didn't want you falling for me, because I knew, I believed I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"At that time, all I wanted was the pain to go away. To not have to face my truths." She laughs. "Instead you laid me bare and beat me with them."

The words are like a pang to his conscience. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It was exactly what I needed, though not what I wanted. It was the raw honesty that kept drawing me back. You were - are - special." She squeezes his shoulder.

"I'm not." His head rises slightly. "I'm not."

Jess lightly slaps his cheek. "Don't you dare say that. Any man who can keep me tamed this long has something special to him."

His eyes close at the light sting. "Maybe you just needed a nerd."

"Something like that." She gives him a quick kiss. "Now, I'm going to use your loo, and then I'm taking your whole bed up, and if you want in you'll have to pay a tax."

"Ice cream?"

"If that's what you want to call it." She rises slowly, letting him have a good feel as she does.

He chuckles. "You are quite a woman."

"So I'm told. Hold that thought." She smirks. "Or hold something else as you think it."

He raises an eyebrow. He waits until he hears her enter the bedroom before getting up. Then he goes to the kitchen and serves a bowl of ice cream. He takes it to the bedroom.

Jess laughs as she sees him enter. "You really are the dearest man I've ever known."

"Oh, you think this is for you?" He teases. "I guess I'll share."

"I'm just impressed you went literal on me." She chuckles.

"Lawyer." He sits on the bed and offers her a spoonful of ice cream. Although it's more accurate to say he holds a spoonful of ice cream out in the air.

Jess leans forward to take it in her mouth. "Mmn. Delicious vanilla."

"Damn straight." He takes the next spoonful.

She smiles. "Ever eaten ice cream off the body of your beautiful former spy girlfriend before? Because I'm a willing victim."

"Might get a bit messy." He bites his lip. "Might be better for you to eat it off of me."

"It's been my experience that all the best moments in life tend to be messy." She strokes his chin.

"Alright. Lie down." Although the words are soft, there is a command within them.

She lays back, hands stretched above her head. "This might earn you sprinkles and chocolate sauce." She teases.

He reaches out, touching her to determine her location. He carefully spoons some ice cream onto her stomach. Then he bends over to eat it, getting it all over his mouth.

"You missed..." She pulls him over for a kiss, to catch the mess. "Better."

"How much ended up on my face?"

She chuckles. "Not nearly enough, love."

"Guess I should try again." This time he locates the place between her breasts and adds a dollop of ice cream there. He licks that up as best he can.

She can't help a soft moan at the sensation and another when she looks up. "Now you haven't spilled a drop, what excuse can I give for kissing you?"

His head tilts towards her face. "You never need an excuse to kiss me."

"Well." She steals just a dab of ice cream and smears it on her lip before claiming his.

He can taste the sweetness on her mouth. He uses it as an excuse to suck on her lip.

Jess chuckles as she pulled away. "There's the kinky boy. Vanilla with a cinnamon heart."

"That would be the devil in me." He grins.

"I hate you." She informs him as she puts the ice cream safely aside and pushes him against the bed for a long and loving kiss. His hands cup her shoulders as the kiss continues. They break away only to breathe then come right back to each other.

Jess shifts from lying beside him to straddling him. Her hands freely roam his shapely torso. No, it's no wonder he gets all the girls. Including her. His hands move up to cup her breasts. They fill his hands, and he gives them a slight squeeze. They move up to her neck, holding it firmly.

"Love, you can be rougher. It won't hurt me." She promises, sucking on his lip. Her leg moves so she can rub it against his cock as she continues to kiss him.

"Would you like me to be rougher?"

"Not every time. But sometimes a little bruise and tumble is good for the soul. Well, assuming you're even strong enough to bruise me." She grins at her own playful challenge.

"Something tells me I'm not." His fingers find her scar, almost completely healed now. "I have to say I'm more jealous of your healing factor than anything else."

"It can be a godsend. Something I've often wished on others." She puts her hand gently over his, then brings it to her lips. "That cut was deep. Showing bone. If he'd swiped any lower I'd have been in big trouble. Or worse, little Alice larva."

"I'm glad he didn't." He frees his hand to pull her into another kiss. Then he grabs her shoulders, pulling her down and to the side as he rolls to be on top of her.

She laughs as she moves beneath him. One hand rests on his side and the other is still at his neck from the kiss. "Mmn. Confession time. As much as I hate orders outside the bedroom, a dominant lover always gets me hot."

"I'll keep that in mind." He rubs himself against the leg that's still between his. Then he hooks his foot around her ankle and yanks her legs farther apart.

She gasps, her heart leaping with excitement. Still, she teases him with chatter. "I also think I'm developing a hand fetish. Just the way you run those firm palms over me? Ooh. Giving myself gooseflesh."

"You mean like this?" His palm moves down to her hip then across to her pubic hair. And though his fingers get close, he never touches her slit.

Jess shivers. "For instance, yes." Her hand moves down his shoulder.

"How else could I see how beautiful you are?" His hands moves down to her under thigh, stroking it softly. He runs his teeth over her chin then sucks on it softly.

"Matt." She sighs in pleasure, her body arching toward him. In this moment, she knows she's doomed. Her fingers run down his chest to his hips, tugging him closer.

"Yes, Jess?" He kisses her jaw.

"You're an awful tease." She claims his mouth hungrily.

He smiles against her lips knowing she loves it. But it only lasts a moment as the need to kiss back gets overwhelming. His fingers stroke her wetness, coaxing her lips apart.

She spreads her legs easily, giving him all the room he wants. Her kisses are slow and sucking as they move from his lips to his chin and jaw. She wonders just how mad he'd be if she left an obvious hickey for his friends and clients to admire. She decides it would be completely worth it and goes for his throat.

Matt pushes inside her, wet and warm and so damn good. He gets all the way in and allows himself a few moments to enjoy it. Jess groans against his neck. She wraps her legs around him to keep him nice and deep. He whispers in her ear. "You've get me in your web."

She moans. Her fingers dig into his shoulder as she whispers back. "I'm not letting you go. You're mine."

He rocks his hips against her slowly. He claims her lips, her tongue. She surges against him, touching all there is to touch. Surprising herself, she notes the dampness of tears at the corners of her eyes. But her attention is quickly drawn back to his demanding mouth.

His movements become more insistent. He grabs her leg and squeezes as he tries to get deeper.

"Oh, Matt. Fuck yes." She groans. Each thrust is that little bit closer. Her toes curl and her hands press at the planes of his back. "You're so close."

"Tell me what you need." He breathes.

"You. Just you. Ah!" Her breath catches as she hits that point, her head falling back and mouth open. She trembles beneath him even as she instinctively holds him tighter.

This time he finishes with her, filling her with each thrust. He relaxes against her.

She holds him close as their breathing relaxes. Soft kisses are pressed along his shoulder. "I love you." Her voice is hushed, neither needed nor intended to be heard.

He hears it. He's not sure he's ready for that yet. But if he says something else back, it will only hurt her. Instead, he places soft kisses along her neck. She holds him close, trying to keep the moment as long as it will last.

He can feel her vulnerability, and something inside him shifts. "I'm falling in love with you." He realizes.

"You poor asshole." She teases him softly, her fingers running up and down his spine. She's not ready to repeat her confession.

"Yep." He rolls off her with a sigh. "You've ruined me."

She chuckles with a stretch. "At least I didn't break anything."

"That is definitely a plus." He takes her hand and plays with her fingers.

She rolls to her side, moving a little closer. Her voice is gentle. "If it's too much, if you need to run away, I won't be mad."

"I'm okay. Baby steps."

"Sure. We'll go break noses tomorrow, you'll feel much better." She smiles.

He laughs. "Sounds good."

"And I need to make a few phone calls, see what favours I have left to call in." She sighs and rubs her head.

"Tomorrow. Tonight just sleep."

"I think I can manage that." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He pulls the covers over them both and drifts off to sleep

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol has a daughter in one arm as she gives the weirdest look to her phone.

"Something wrong?" Tracy asks from her usual chair. She looks tired and gaunt. There's a scarf around her head.

"Jess says she's going to be late getting here for babysitting." She furrows her brow. "I didn't ask her over today. Buck!"

"Isn't he at your clubhouse?" Tracy raises an eyebrow.

"Just making sure he's not plotting something." Carol sets down her phone and starts silently searching the room

"Want me to call him? Use my investigation skills?"

"Yeah." Carol seems distracted. "We might want him here."

Tracy slowly gets her phone, finds Bucky's number, and calls him. There's no answer, so she asks him to call her back.

"He's probably in the gym." She soothes Lina, who's starting to fuss, and moves to sit on the arm of Tracy's chair. "Bucky would have warned Jess if it was some sort of surprise, so my thought is she needs to talk. Because Jess puts her whole life in her phone. Hell, she scheduled breaking in to Matt's place. Uh. I didn't tell you about that."

Tracy looks at her, tired and disappointed but not surprised. "Did she find what she was looking for?"

"She just wanted a tee-shirt. Apparently his smell helps her calm down. She claims she gave it back." Carol rubs her forehead.

The older woman sighs. "Good thing he's blind. Maybe he'll think he just misplaced it."

"This _was_ before..." Carol trails off, she doesn't like to talk about the bridge incident.

"Guess it didn't work well enough." She sounds sad. She feels sad and old and guilty for not doing enough.

"She seems happy now?" She takes Tracy's hand. She still has her doubts on those two.

"I hope so." She gives Carol's hand a little squeeze. "What about you, cheeseburger. You happy?"

"Mostly. Still worrying about Jess, but I'm okay." She kisses Tracy's hand.

"Good. It's a load off my shoulders knowing I don't have to worry about you anymore." She gives a tired smile. "And I've gotten to see grandbabies. I just want to hold on to see Jess have her girl."

"You better, or I'll kick your ass." Carol hands over the baby in her arms. "Look at this little face."

"The face of an angel." Tracy smiles at the girl. "No doubt with a bit of devil inside her."

Carol laughs. "Now where would she get that?"

"Considering who her parents are? I'd say the poor thing gets it from both sides."

"Lies." Carol grins. "Can you hold her while I grab the other? She's probably up now."

"Of course."

"Thanks." Carol heads to the nursery.

Tracy coos at the baby and strokes her hand. "You're a lucky little girl. You're parents love you very much." She kisses her forehead. She can feel a coughing fit coming, and she turns her head so as not to cough on the baby.

Carol returns with a sleepy looking Becky. "Do you need some water?"

There's a knock and Jess lets herself in. "Hey loves."

Tracy lets out the last few coughs. "Jessica." She smiles. "Come take the baby."

"Baby?" Jess groans but takes the girl. "Lina, hi."

"You complain, but I know you love them." Carol chuckles.

"Clearly why I'm planning for mine to live with her da." Jess rolls her eyes. "Babies are manageable in short doses."

"Amen to that." Tracy gets up and coughs her way to the kitchen.

Jess follows her with her eyes before looking to Carol who shakes her head with a small frown. Jess sighs and puts on some false cheer. "Well, I had probably the best sex of my life last night."

"Woo-hoo." Tracy says from the kitchen.

"I mean it." Jess rocks Lina in her arms. "Just you wait, sweetie. Sex is amazing."

Carol hits her shoulder. "Don't tell my girls that."

Tracy shuffles back. "They're gonna learn that soon enough. Might as well learn it from a reliable source."

"Yeah, tell their dad that. Wait until their 18. Then you may destroy their minds." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Sixteen." Tracy says. "But make it someone who will scare them." She sits back down in her chair.

Carol snorts. "Jess's sexcapades aren't terrifying enough?"

"Hey!"

"Honestly, I think the sounds coming from your bedroom will be scary enough." Tracy teases.

Carol shakes her head. "You're just jealous I got Bucky first."

"That I am." She coughs again and drinks some water.

"I can share." Carol winks. "Just not the sex."

The older woman looks at Jess. "So what made it the best sex of your life?"

"He's quite talented with his hands. Which I suppose makes sense." Jess grins.

She nods. "Hands are important."

Carol shakes her head. "I'll admit I might have been wrong about him flaking out on you. But I'm still not happy about what he did."

"Bloody hell, Carol. Let it go." Jess shoots her an angry look. "He wasn't trying to hurt me. He had no clue what I was going through. I used him. Face it. I'm the fuck up."

"Jess..." Carol frowns but she can't say much to that.

Tracy decides to intervene. "So did you come to give us a play-by-play of your sexcapades? Or did we forget you were babysitting."

"Definitely babysitting."

A phone rings. Tracy's. "It's Bucky." She answers and asks if he asked Jess to babysit. "Carol thought maybe you had planned something." She pauses. "Well she's here. I'm looking right at her. Okay. I will. Bye." She looks at Carol. "Wasn't him. But he said he's willing to take advantage if you're okay with it."

Jess tilts her head. "He and I need to chat first. I need a favour."  
Carol immediately doesn't like that. "Since when do you ask Buck for anything?"

"I think it's good." Tracy says. It gives her hope.

"Oh, I'm just using him to get to Captain America." She winks.

"You know I talk to Steve, too." Carol frowns.

Tracy's eyes narrow. "Must be big if you're using the best friend angle."

"It's actually for Matt." Jess bites her lip.

Carol sighs.

Tracy looks confused. "Don't they already know each other? He's the Captain's lawyer, right?"

"Yes. I'd like the Captain to help him with something and I know he won't ask." She looks at Carol. "And she won't help me."

"You could try giving her the benefit of the doubt." Tracy suggests.

"I'm... Not..." Carol pouts. "I'd help."

Jess sighs and gives Carol a one-armed hug. (Since they both have babies.) "If you really want to help me, you'll make peace with Matt. And give me all the gossip on Pietro's new girl."

"You are not allowed to be jealous of the ones you give up." Carol bumps her.

"It's more of a protective big sister thing." Jess argues.

Tracy comes to Jess' defense. "Also if the girl is gonna be around Jess' daughter, I'd say she has a right to know what kind of woman she is."

"Thank you." Jess points a hand at Tracy. "Maybe I should invite the pair up for the weekend. My place isn't big enough, though."

"They could stay here, if they're willing to watch the twins so Buck and I could leave." Carol smiles, it could work perfectly.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Jess smiles back.

"Sneaky. I like it." Tracy smiles.

"I know you're just trying to distract me from the Matt issue." Carol points out.

"Your Matt issue is an apology. Period." Jess makes a face at her. "Besides, I thought you wanted me getting on with Bucky?"

"She does."

"That doesn't mean leaving me out." Carol furrows her brow.

"I'm asking about potential training regimens that maybe Bucky could help with. Happy?" Jess rolls her eyes. "Big exciting secret there."

"Training regimens?" Tracy asks.

"He's very clumsy." Jess explains. "What with being blind. I was hoping Steve might know ways to build balance."

She looks skeptical.

"Also I hear Steve boxes. Matt's father was a boxer, so I thought maybe that could happen somehow. Maybe both in one." Jess shrugs.

Tracy seems even more skeptical. "You want a blind man to box with one of the few men whose punch would hurt both of you."

"I want him to take lessons from one of the world's best." Jess perks an eyebrow. "Matt would be floored in seconds. I want my sweetie fit not dead."

Carol shakes her head. "Steve's pretty busy."

The older woman isn't sure about this, but she decides to back Jess. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

Carol shrugs. "Buck might not mind helping, if nothing else. He seems to like Matt."

"That's better." Jess slaps Carol's arm.

Bucky gets home a few minutes later. "How are my girls?" He asks as he puts his keys in their place. He goes around and kisses all of them except one. "Hey, Jess. It's good to see you."

"I was expecting a joke after that. Too much time with Matt. Here. Um." After turning back and forth, she hands her twin to Tracy. Then she turns to Bucky. "I'd like to talk. One on one."

Carol is clearly not thrilled.

"Yeah. Sure. Out back okay?"

Jess considers for a moment. "Yeah."

"I swear to God, if you hit him again-"

"I promise he's safe, honeybee. Just five minutes." Jess kisses Carol's cheek before heading out with Bucky.

He shuts the door behind them. "What's up, Jess?"

Jess looks around and pulls him further into the yard before she's finally willing to speak. "I need you in surveillance mode, Barnes. I'm not sure where they are so far." She pauses taking another quick look around.

Bucky immediately looks around. "Who?"

"Hydra."

His nostrils flare. "How do you know this?"

"Because I came home to one of my old handlers waiting for me." Her voice is soft but fierce. "She's trying to threaten me into helping them."

His jaw is tense. "You okay?"

"Not really. You ever deal with Madame Hydra? Sorry, Viper now. I wouldn't put it past her to poison the whole city just to get Carol, to punish me." Jess hugs herself.

He gives a short nod. "I'm sorry. I'd hug you, but if they're watching they'd find it strange." He licks his lips. "Sabotage or information?"

"They want me to join the Avengers to get intel. If they so much as imagine I'm not cooperating, someone will die." She looks up at him. "Carol, your girls, Pietro, Matt, even my burlesque girls were threatened."

"Fuckers." He looks at her directly in the eye. "What do you need?"

"I need to figure out how they're watching you. My place will be bugged, I'm not sure where else. This needs to stay quiet. Carol will just rush in and get someone killed. Right now, it's you me Matt." She lightly touches his arm. "My story, by the way, is that I'm talking to you about talking with Steve to help design exercise regiments for Matt to help with his balance and reflexes. Maybe some boxing."

He nods. "Steve already boxes with him sometimes. Should be easy enough to sell." He looks at the house. As much as he hates the thought of keeping a secret from his wife, he knows Jess is right about her reaction. "I'll do a sweep after everyone has gone to bed. I usually do it on Sundays, but I'll start more often."

"The second I'm sure everyone is safe I'm slamming that bitch's head through a wall." She growls softly.

"Invite me to the party, and I'll take care of everyone else." He promises.

Jess smirks. "I think it's going to be a pretty big party, I know a few people who will have something to say."

"Yeah." He puts his hands on his hips. "Dome a favor. For Carol's sake, try to stay at Matt's."

She takes a deep breath. "I'll try. He had a bit of a crisis moment last night."

"Crisis?" He sounds concerned.

"He blurts out 'I think I might be falling in love with you' but he sounds so bloody shocked at the possibility. I mean, I know I've been a wreck but I'm doing much better. And, just, what do you say to that? I attempted humour. It went okay." She shrugs. "We should go in. I'm getting cold and Carol will have two thousand questions."

"Speaking as someone who never fell in love until I met Carol, it can be really shocking. And he may have been testing the waters." He shrugs. "But yeah, let's go in." He holds the door open for her.

"Cheers." She steps in, appreciating the warm. "He mentioned wanting to have lunch sometime, though I'm sure he'll call you."

"Okay." He goes into fibbing mode. "Well like I said, Steve is really busy. But if he can come up with a plan for Matt, I can execute it."

"I appreciate it. He spends too much time in his head and not enough moving." Jess smiles as they rejoin Carol and Tracy.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I've got pot roast in the slow cooker."

"That would be nice." She agrees.

Carol looks up. "Are you two done plotting my demise finally?"

Bucky walks over to her. "We agent planning your demise, doll." He kisses her. "Just your surprise party. Oops." He winks at her, a grin on his face.

"Nice try." She pulls him in for a kiss. "We don't have to invite Matt over now, too, do we?"

Jess smiles. "It's not like we're attached at the hip. Well. Not right now, anyway."

Bucky frowns. "No, Carol. We don't." He goes to the kitchen to check on dinner.

"I'm starting to think you should." Jess raises her eyebrows.

Tracy shrugs. "Depends on how interesting you want dinner to be."

"The other option is they listen to us go on about the last episode of Downton Abbey." Jess smiles.

She smiles. "I hope I'm as ornery as the Dowager Countess."

Jess rubs her shoulder. "She's got nothing on you."

Carol agrees.

Tracy smiles. She coughs a bit, but it goes away quickly. "Jess, how about you take this baby?"

"Of course." She takes the little girl and hugs her close. "You should see how excited Pietro is for our little one. It's- he's going to be a good dad."

Bucky returns. "Family is important to him. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm alright." She smiles at him.

"You need help, honey?" Carol looks over. "I've only got one arm, currently, but it's yours."

"Nah. Just heating up some bread. It'll be ready soon." He sits next to her. "How were the babes?" He kisses Becky's hand.

"Angels, but you knew that." She kisses his head.

"You never know." He boops Becky's nose.

Becky giggles and reaches for his finger. Carol smiles. "We were blessed over and over when it comes to these two."

"Just means they'll be wretched teens." Jess winks.

"Oh I have a plan for that." Bucky assures her.

Tracy gestures to the dark-haired woman. "Jess is gonna teach them about sex."

Bucky's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh yeah?"

Jess grins. "Carol said I have to wait until they're 18."

"All of Jess's stories are rated." Carol chuckles.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to give them 'and then he shoved his dick in me' details."

"Geez." Bucky groans. "I think I need to check on dinner again."

Jess snickers.

"Don't break my husband." Carol flicks her arm.

Jess sticks out her tongue. "You threatened my boyfriend."

"Well, he's an asshole."

"He's my asshole. And he doesn't deserve it." Jess frowns.

Bucky keeps his attention on Becky. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Jess, but I agree with Jess."

Jess raises her arm in victory.

"Traitor." Carol sighs. "But fine, I will talk to him, if it makes you all happy. I'll think about forgiveness based on that."

"Doll, you don't need to talk to him if you don't want. But maybe just start giving him the benefit of the doubt."

"He's already abused that privilege, as far as I'm concerned." She frowns.

"Wait. You're saying the man I seduced and demanded no strings attached sex from is the villain because he did what I asked?" Jess would cross her arms if they weren't full of Lina.

"No." Carol furrows her brow. "I'm saying a man who spends his career supposedly helping innocents should at least have the moral decency, if not the integrity, to end that deal when it's obvious the other party is compromised."

"Carol. Bloody hell. Why do you think it was obvious? Why do you think everyone knows me as well as you?" Jess shakes her head.

"Besides, he's a lawyer." Tracy reminds them. "Contracts are everything to them. If they had a verbal agreement, in his mind he was just following it. I don't agree, but there it is. Lawyers."

"He only knew me when I was... That. It took some sweet, kind person freaking the fuck out at him for him to know there was damage." Jess's rage is quiet. "He cut it off so fast I had whiplash. Then tried to comfort me in the most awkward display of friendship I have ever seen."

Carol opens her mouth but then closes it again. What can she say? She'd thought Matt had reacted to her threat, it never occurred to her that he just hadn't known he was hurting Jess. At least, until that night with the sign. She looks down, hugging her daughter closer.

"I suddenly feel like I'm intruding." Bucky goes to check on dinner. "If anyone wants to set the table..."

Carol is looking down at her daughter. "Like I said, I'm willing to talk to him. But I withhold my final opinion until after that."

"Talk, not interrogate." Jess points at her then goes to set the table for Bucky.

He looks at her as she grabs the plates. "I know it doesn't help, but she does it out of love."

"You think we didn't fight just as much about you?" She gives him a little wink.

"Oh I'm sure it was worse." He gives a tired smile. "She's also worried about Tracy. And lucky Matt gets the brunt of that, too."

Jess frowns. "She is looking worse. Is it just the chemo or are doctors giving time lines?"

"Mostly the chemo, but the doctors aren't hopeful." He takes a shaky breath and tries to blink away the tears. He ends up wiping his eyes and goes back to putting the bread in a bowl.

"Hey." She rubs his back. "She gets to spend her last years in a house full of love, doing the work that's been her passion. I know I won't be that lucky."

"Never say never." He tells her.

"You kidding? I'm going to die on my feet. I just hope it isn't messy." Jess grins.

"I can just imagine you and Carol going out in a blaze of glory." He puts the food on the table. "Mind calling the other ladies in?"

"On it." She goes to let Carol and Tracy know. The twins are placed into a playpen, since they're still too little to sit up. Just before heading back to the kitchen, she sends Matt a quick text to let him know where she is.

He texts back that he's working late. 'Come over after for dessert if you want.'

'I'll let you know.' She smiles and tucks her phone away.

"That's a Matt smile, isn't it?" Carol shakes her head. "I hate to admit, you've been much happier since you changed your relationship."

Tracy has a small smile on her face. She truly hopes Jess can be happy.

"Yes, thank you." Jess takes her seat. "He wants to spend time with me, isn't that incredible?"

Carol groans. "Okay, he's been a good boyfriend. I get it. Turn the sarcasm off."

Tracy settles into her seat. "I think she's allowed to rub it in a little longer."

"I didn't get to do this for Bucky." Carol complains.

Bucky grins. "Sounds like a contest to me."

She pouts at him. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Sorry, doll." The grin drops as he looks at Jess. "Jess, we are very glad that you are happy and have found a boyfriend who likes spending time with you and wants to see to you. Given that, the sarcasm isn't needed anymore."

"I'm pretty sure if I stop being sarcastic I'll simply pop out of existence." She makes a popping sound with her lips and motions with her hand to indicate a bubble pop.

Carol laughs. "That's fair."

Bucky considers the matter closed. He makes sure everyone has served themselves then starts eating.

"So there's this guy in my class that I'm pretty sure used to be SHIELD." Carol offers between mouthfuls. "Really smart and charming. Would be great undercover but I think he's a lousy fit for the FBI."

"You turning recruiter?" Her husband asks.

"Thinking about it. Steve is looking to expand the team." She taps her fork on the plate.

"Too bad the SHIELD files weren't dumped on the internet for anyone to... Oh wait." Jess grins and pulls out her phone. "Name?"

"Simon Williams."

Tracy shakes her head.

Jess looks through her phone. "Not SHIELD, though he was on their radar. Used to be a small time actor."

"Why was he on the radar?" Carol leans in.

"Wasn't part of the dump. Same way your extra chunk of brain wasn't in the dump." Jess raises her eyebrows.

Carol's eyes widen. "You're saying he's one of us?"

"Not necessarily." Jess shakes her head. "SHIELD made a hobby of checking anyone who made contact with mad scientists, aliens, known enemy agents, or strange accidents."

Bucky looks up. "So which was Simon involved with?"

"Looks like Hydra, but it doesn't go into detail." Jess bunches her lips to the side. "They probably kept it paper. Avengers has what's left of those records."

"Sounds like Carol has a research project." He says.

"Normally I'd say seduce the fucker, but I guess that's not cool anymore." Jess winks.

"So not cool." Bucky agrees.

"But I could still invite him to coffee." Carol shrugs. "In a friendly way."

He gives a non-comittal shrug.

Carol reaches for his hand. "I'll be sure to make lots of new mommy comments so he doesn't get the wrong idea."

"I trust you." He assures her. "It's him I don't know. But I also know you can beat him to a pulp. So I'm good."

"Depends." Jess teases. "What if Hydra did something to him?"

He gives her a look. "Then I guess you should be there for back up."

"Honestly, if he's training for the FBI, I don't think there's going to be a problem." Carol glares at Jess for suggesting it.

Jess nods. "And Carol clearly has a great sense for people."

"Considering we're exhibits A, B, and C, I'd say yes." Tracy says.

"If you really want to recruit someone, you should give Monica a call." Jess points out. "We know she's on the level."

"Monica who brought the ex that punched me?" Bucky asks.

"She does have police training." Carol rubs her neck. "She hasn't used her powers much, though."

Jess nods. "That's a yes as Carol avoids the question."

"Thanks for the translation." He says.

Carol frowns. "But Monica is still good people."

"I'm sure she is." He doesn't sound convinced.

Tracy points at him. "Monica is the third Charlie's Angel. She's good."

"Who's Charlie?" Jess grins.

"I am." She replies without hesitation.

Carol chuckles and leans over to explain the reference for Bucky.

"I gotta watch that show."

Tracy decides. "Bucky is Bosley."

Jess shakes her head. "I'm going to smile and nod, I haven't actually seen the show. Just been compared enough to google it."

"God I feel old." Tracy says.

"You're welcome." Jess teases.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Jess doesn't count."

"If it helps, we didn't have televisions when I grew up." Bucky offers.

"I'm not entirely sure I did grow up." Jess adds helpfully.

Tracy nods. "That's for damn sure."

Jess smiles. "First time I actually watched TV was actually Carol's hospital room. I don't know why they had the damn thing on when she was in a coma, but all they played was Bugs Bunny cartoons."

"Thus Jess's obsession." Carol looks fondly at her friend. "I still think it's hilarious that SHIELD made you watch me around the clock until I woke."

"Hey, they needed to know what you knew of the alien. Plus, you know, if aliens were after you or something unusual turned up in your tests." Jess shrugs.

"And a beautiful friendship was born." Tracy says with a hint of sarcasm.

Carol sticks out her tongue. "We're the best friendship. Between me being the best and her a walking mess, we make up one normal person."

"Oi!" Jess tosses a piece of bread at Carol's face.

Carol laughs and dodges it.

Tracy chuckles as Bucky shakes his head. "And you say Steve and I are bad."

"You are. We don't make bedroom eyes at each other." Carol points between herself and Jess.

"Uh-huh." He continues eating.

Jess laughs. "Have you been reading fanfic again?"

"Oh you know I only check out the stuff about me." Carol jokes.

Tracy shakes her head. "Bucky, dinner is delicious." As she pushes her plate away, it's obvious she's barely eaten.

Carol smiles proudly. "He's going to be a better cook than Steve, soon."

"Not true." He replies.

Carol puts her hand beside her mouth and pretends to whisper. "He's also hotter."

Jess considers for a moment. "I'll give you that one."

"Wait. Who's the he who's hotter?"

Both girls look at him. "You." 

"Really." Carol chuckles.

The corner of his mouth rises in a bashful grin. "Thanks, doll."

She leans in for a kiss. "Not that Steve isn't handsome, but you've just got something special."

"That would be you." He happily touches his lips to hers.

"Here for dinner not a show." Jess sing-songs as she starts collecting dishes.

"Sorry."

"You're not." Jess says as she continues doing dishes under their noses.

"She's not wrong." Carol leans in for a deeper kiss.

"That's 'cause she's a super spy." Bucky grins.

"Former." Jess corrects as she puts a few plates in the dishwasher. "Thank you for dinner, Matt's invited me for dessert so I'm going to head out."

Carol looks over. "Dessert or... no, I don't need to know."

Tracy smiles wickedly. "More amazing sex probably."

Jess shrugs and shakes her head. "Maybe we're going to spend the night drinking tea and listening to jazz, just for that comment."

"No need to punish the poor boy for my dirty mind." The older woman gets up.

"He wouldn't consider it punishment." Jess gives Tracy a warm hug. "You keep an eye on these troublemakers for me."

"I'll do my best." She says it just as the Lina starts crying. That sets Becky off.

Jess winces slightly. "Perfect timing. Have fun with that." She makes her escape quickly.

Carol sighs and rubs her head. "I've got it."

"They're probably hungry or wet." Bucky goes to wash the slow cooker.

"Yup." It turns out to be wet, though she's sure hungry will follow so she goes to change them one at a time.

Tracy tries to keep Becky entertained by telling her an animated story.

"Thank you." Carol gives her a hug as she switches twins. "Get Buck to grab a bottle. It's about that time."

"On it!" He puts a bottle in the microwave to heat.

Carol smiles. "You're the best, honey." She takes Becky for her change.

Tracy waits for Bucky to arrive before shuffling off to bed.

As she brings Becky back, Carol is looking in the direction Tracy went. She frowns.

Bucky rubs her back. "I know."

She groans and leans into him. "There's always something, isn't there?"

"Always." He kisses her temple. "Let's get these two to bed. Then I'll try to make it a little better."

Once the little tummies are full, the girls are changed into pyjamas and placed into their cribs. Carol hums a Star Wars theme as she rubs one little foot. Bucky rubs her shoulders as he grins to himself. She sighs as the twins settle and looks at him. She can't help a smile. She's been so lucky to have him.

He takes her hand and leads her to their bedroom. He closes the door behind them and pulls her into a hug. "Scary words, doll."

"So many scary words." She holds him close. They stay like that for a good long while. Finally Bucky pulls away. He kisses her.

"Is that everything all better?" Carol asks with a soft tease, her fingers playing with the edge of his shirt.

"You tell me." He kisses her forehead. "But I know it'll never be all better."

"I know. But it doesn't mean we can't be happy." She captures his lips with her own.

"Mmm. Damn straight." He pulls his shirt off. "I'm all yours."

"Gee, thanks for the romance." She laughs and pushes him back toward their bed. It's not like either of them have ever been big on the romance.

"Well I know you don't want me to sing to you."

"True." She undoes his belt and pulls it off. She folds it and snaps it between her hands with a grin. "We had quite a few ideas of things to do here before I got pregnant. Now that we don't have to worry anymore, we can get back to experimenting."

An eyebrow quirks up. "What did you have in mind, Colonel?"

She shrugs. "I recall a certain husband of mine expressing interests in being spanked and in being taken."

He licks his lips. "Did I?"

"I think. That was an awful long time ago. Maybe you've gotten over those interests since then." She smirks then slaps the belt against his thigh.

He smiles that cocky smile of his. "Might work better if my pants were off."

"Don't mess with me, Sergeant." She raises an eyebrow. "I could slap you hard enough to scour the skin clean off."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Oh, honey, you won't be making any more of those tonight." She leans over him, kissing down his belly as she works his pants off.

"Yes, ma'am." He lifts his ass to help.

She looks up at him, lust in her eyes and voice. "Do I get to play with your beautiful ass tonight or should we wait?"

He rolls over and perks his ass up. He addresses her in a clipped military style. "Presenting my ass, sir."

She has to suppress a laugh. "We'll have to make sure you pass inspection." She gives it a smack with the belt.

He flinches ever so slightly. 

"Not bad. Firm. Toned." She presses her lips to one cheek and slowly kisses to the ring of his anus.

"Geez." He breathes heavily when she gets there.

She smirks. "Like that, huh?" She places a long lick along his crack.

He moans softly. "Wow."

She gently rubs his lower back. "I think I should change before I get you too excited. Give me two minutes."

He looks over his shoulder to watch. She really is a beautiful woman.

She gives his ass a light slap, then goes to her drawers to dig out a box. It takes her moments to strip, until she's only in a black lace bra. Then she opens the box and pulls out a black harness which she easily straps onto her hips. A dildo easily attaches to the front and she makes sure it's secure. Then she fetches the small bottle of lubricant. She takes a deep breath. This is both exciting and terrifying. "Alright, Mr Danvers, time to blow your mind."

His heart started to pound as soon as he saw the dildo. "Slow, right?"

"Like molasses in January." She promises as she moves back to him and returns to her oral teasing.

Bucky takes a slow breath and tries to concentrate on what she's doing now, not on what she's going to do. "I've never done this before."

As she kisses the tender skin around his right opening, she warms some lubricant in her hands. "Guess I do get your virginity, after all."

He chuckles. "Lucky you."

"You got mine, same kind." She points out as she move her hand up to begin massaging his opening with two slippery fingers.

"Okay. That kinda feels like going to the doctor." He exhales slowly. "But better."

She spanks him with her free hand. "I'll have to borrow a white coat." Adding more lube, she presses the first finger in carefully.

He groans. "As long as you're only wearing a white coat."

"No stethoscope?" She moves the finger, cooking it a bit to find his prostate while moving it to slowly stretch him. "What about those red stockings of mine?"

"Shit. Yeah." The mental image is doing more to get him hard than her finger. At least until she brushes against his prostate. He cries out then takes several controlled breaths.

She smiles. "Everything okay up there?"

"Yeah. Just... getting my bearings."

"Alright." She kisses along his lower back as she adds a second finger and even more lube. She starts gently stretching him, though she makes sure to tease his prostate every so often.

He clenches at first but gradually relaxes. But he clenches again whenever she strokes that bundle of nerves. He looks over his shoulder. "Is this doing anything for you?"

"Not this part." She admits. Her fingers slow, and her voice gets uncertain. "No good? But you liked the dildo, back then?"

"It's good. But I want it to be good for you, too." He tells her.

"The harness has a funny little piece for my clit. Besides, I really want to see you squirming under me." She gets a grin and gives him a look that is mostly desire and just a hint of command. "I fully intend to be wet and wanting at the end of this, ready for whatever part of you is able to finish me."

"Yes, Colonel." He turns his head forward again and tries to relax so she can stretch him quickly.

"I give you permission to imagine me kissing Steve. Just this once. And just for you." The words seem velvety as she works him and soon he feels loose enough for her to remove them. She shifts, the head of the dildo teasing him as she grips his hips.

"Don't need to imagine that. Just need to imagine you. Wet and wanting."

"Oh, we're getting there." She bites her lip and a moan escapes as she slowly pushes into him, listening for any sound of discomfort. Once she's in, she finds herself very aroused by the sight and can only imagine how much worse it would be if the dildo were part of her anatomy. "Jesus."

His hands fist the sheets as his head pushes down onto the bed. "How big is that thing?" His voice sounds strained and heavy with desire.

"That's all." She promises, she follows it with a slap of his ass before she tries a tentative pull back and push in.

Bucky groans. He wonders how big Steve is then quickly banishes the thought. "Carol, slow okay?"

She sets a nice slow pace, angling to try and hit his prostate again. The piece on the harness for her clit is more tease than helpful but she doesn't mind. "Tell me what's good."

"Can't tell yet. More up?" He'd stroke himself, but he wants to be ready for her. "Fuck!" She found his prostate.

She focuses along that spot, loving every shiver. "All mine."

His hand automatically goes to his cock, stroking it along to her rhythm. "Fuck. Shit. Car-ol. Ca-rol." He chants her name again and again until his muscles tense. His orgasm hits with a cry as his back stretches out in pleasure.

She kisses along his spine as she gently pulls out. She gives him a little push, sending him to his side before she joins him on the bed. He pulls her into a kiss, passionate but short. Breathing heavily, his eyes drink her in. "I missed seeing you."

"Poor thing." She strokes his cheek and kisses his forehead.

He strokes her hip and feels the strap. "Ready for this to com off?"

She smiles. "Unless you need a second round."

He shakes his head. "Odds are I'm already gonna walk funny tomorrow." His fingers trail over the skin where it meets the black strap.

"Mmn. I hope so." She pulls him in for a kiss. She's definitely still aroused and hungry, but she's not going to push him.

His hands work to get the dildo off of her. It gets tossed aside. But she encourages those hands to stay near her hips. "You should feel how wet getting you off made me."

He smiles as his hand moves down between her legs. "Mmm. So wet." His fingertips gently stroke circles over her labia, passing over her clit each time.

She sighs, closing her eyes. "You're going to drive me nuts, teasing like that." She grips his arm. He brings kissing her jaw and throat. As he does, he slides his middle finger into her. It's not nearly enough, but it's a good start and she moans her appreciation. He continues kissing down her body. It's such a nice body. He pauses at each nipple, sucking and tugging at it with his teeth.

"Bucky." She moans, arching into him. He continues down until his mouth joins his hand at her pussy. That alone gets her wetter. She spreads her legs to give him more room even as her hips lift, silently begging him to finish her.

He adds another finger inside her as his tongue explores every fold of her labia.

"Oh fuck. Bucky." She whimpers, fingers searching for any part of him to grasp. It ends up being his strong shoulders.

His focus is entirely on her, reading her body to give her what she needs. "Another finger?"

"Please." She's closer with every moment, every move. "Bucky, just a little." And then she's gasping, her body constricting around those fingers. "Oh, Bucky."

He guides her through it then leaves her with a final kiss as he slides his fingers out. He sits up. Looking directly into her eyes, he sucks on his fingers covered in her juices.

She groans and lightly hits his side. "Let me finish round one before you get me excited for two."

"Sorry, doll. You're just so fucking beautiful." He lies next to her and gives her a kiss.

"Yeah? I love you, too." She strokes his chest. "You decide if you want a part two. I'm going to pee."

He watches her go. When she's no longer visible, he looks at the dildo and sees how gross it looks now. That's definitely going to be a special occasion thing.

Carol also washes up and brushes her teeth, since she's in there. She stretches as she returns to Bucky. "Hey beautiful boy. What do you need?"

He points to the dildo. "That put away."

She rubs his side. "No problem." She takes it to the washroom and gives it a proper clean before putting it away. Then she climbs back into bed.

Bucky pulls her close. He kisses her softly.

She gently nips his lip. "Hi there."

He smiles. "Heya, doll."

She strokes his cheek. "I'm so glad I have you to take care of me."

He looks at her and smiles warmly. "How could I refuse? You're the best."

"Is it midnight yet?" She grins playfully and touches his lip. "At midnight, it's March 10th. You remember what that is, don't you?"

He smiles like a little boy. "My birthday."

She snuggles closer. "Anything special we should do?"

"Honestly, not really. Maybe take-out for dinner so I don't have to cook." He looks at her hopefully. "Pastries from Brooklyn?"

"Done and done." She kisses him softly. "How long do I wait for your present?"

"You mean _this_ isn't my present?" He gives her a squeeze.

"Believe it or not, Steve and I got together to get you a little something." She taps his nose.

"You did?" He grins. "Well I guess you can give it to me whenever you want. "

She pulls away and goes to shuffle in her underwear drawer. She returns to hand him a shiny gold envelope. Inside is an incredibly tacky card Steve drew and two season tickets for the Mets.

He opens it carefully. There's a good laugh at the card. And then he's speechless. He looks at her.

"We know you won't make every game, and it ain't the '27 dodgers, but yeah. Enjoy." She smiles and rubs his arm.

"We're gonna have to find a regular babysitter. At least until Tracy feels better." If she feels better.

She chuckles. "You can always go with one of the guys, too. Clint or Sam. Maybe Matt."

"Yeah. I should invite Steve to one." He smiles at the tickets. Then he looks around for his phone to text a thank you but gives up when he realizes he'd have to get out of bed.

"I may have forgotten to mention, we're going to visit Steve and Loki this weekend." She rubs his side. "He promised to try and make some sort of poppyseed thing your mom used to do?"

Bucky pulls her into a hug. "Best birthday ever."

"Nope, that has to be next year when you turn 100." She teases as she kisses his shoulder.

"Yep. I'm a cradle robber." He kisses her.

She smiles, love obvious in her eyes and the way she touches his cheek. "Thank God for that."


	203. X-Ray Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange assists Wanda with her powers. Tony has rage. Betsy finally gets into Pietro's pants. Carol burns the popcorn. (Again)

Doctor Steven Strange is guiding Wanda through the Astral plane. "Does this look familiar?"

"It feels familiar." But it's a dream-like feeling, perhaps someplace she'd stumbled upon when she first got her powers.

"The most important thing to know is that your body is vulnerable while you are here. But while you are here you can travel to any place you wish." He instructs her to lead them to her brother.

She furrows her brow. "You mean travel physically or just our minds?"

"Just our minds. It will pull our souls there." He informs her.

"Then I do not need this. I have a piece of my mind already with my brother. It allows him to speak to me."

He gives her a look. "Alright. Where is he?"

She uses her existing connection to guide them to him quickly. She's not exactly sure about the point of this. "Here is Pietro."

"Excellent. Now show me the door you opened."

"The door." She looks around, uncertain. She had simply gone to Pietro, easy as breathing. Though that might just be because he is Pietro.

"Was it internal perhaps? In your mind rather than in the Astral plane?" He asks.

"There is no door between us." She looks at him. "Pietro is a part of me."

"Ah. I see. I was unclear. I meant the door that Loki helped you close. The one to the other dimensions."

"Oh. My misunderstanding." She nods. Then she considers the door. And how she found it. "I found it by accident."

"I see." He considers. "And were you here or in your head? In your head." There's no pause allowing her to answer. "You were lucid. Well not lucid but not out of your body." He frowns. "It may take both Xavier and myself to help guide in that respect." He considers. "Let us return to our bodies."

They go back, Wanda opens her eyes and blinks a few times."I had been trying to understand a dream and it was like I fell through a hole when I pushed too hard."

"I have never known a sorcerer with your telepathic abilities. It is kind of extraordinary." He studied her. "We won't be messing with any doors for a while."

"Some of the scientists have said that mine and Pietro's powers were only possible because of the mind stone." She looks at him. "Perhaps that is an avenue which we need to explore?"

"Yes. That would be a good research project. However, together we will work on control."

She looks at her hands. "When I first came here, I thought I had it. But then I learned how little of my power I was truly using."

"You're a very powerful young woman." He tells her. "That power can become overwhelming as you've recently found out. Loki said she was working with you on precision."

"Yes." Wanda agrees. "Yet it feels that the more I use, the more I find I can do. What if I have no limits?"

"Then you must limit yourself." He narrows his gaze. "Magic, all magic comes with a price. If you do not limit yourself, you will have a great debt to pay."

She considers this, considers her dreams and some of the other realities she's seen. "I will be careful."

"Good." He smiles. "Now we'll play a game. Do you know chess?"

"I am familiar." She can't help a bit of a smirk as she remembers Steve and Loki telling her and Pietro about dirty versions of that game.

"Is something funny?" He asks. "Am I about to get a severely bruised ego?"

Wanda blushes slightly. "No, sorry. Steve and Loki have suggested in past to use this game for... sexual games?"

"Oh." Stephen blushes slightly. "Oh I see. We could play checkers instead? On the other hand, let's go outside."

"That could be nice." She rises, then pauses. "Have you met Vision, yet? He is the one who guards the mind stone. You may wish to speak to him at some point."

"I have not." He can't help but notice it's the second mention of the mind stone in a short amount of time. He continues to talk as he leads her outdoors. "Do you believe you are connected to the mind stone still?"

She scratches her head. "I do not know. But now that it has been suggested to me, I wish to explore the idea. I apologize. I tend to fixate on things sometimes."

"I've noticed. That is not a bad thing. But I would like you to have some patience in this regard." They step out into the sunshine. The Sorcerer Supreme steps out and looks at the magical creatures around them, so vibrant it can be difficult to see the mundane world around them.

"There are many things in my life right now. Challenges. It worries me that my emotions may conflict with my training." While Wanda does not see the same magical beings, she instead sees pale shadows of all the 'maybes' and 'could bes' of the universe. 

When they've gotten a few feet away, he takes her hand. He had planned on working on meditation, but another idea comes. "Can you feel where the mind stone is?"

"I can feel Vision." But she lets her mind reach, seeing if she can feel the stone separate from her lover. It seems to glow palely in her periphery like a distant sun, but she can feel a thin thread like spider's silk that flows between them. "The stone is unique though also part of him."

"Unique in what way?" He sits on the grass and invites her to sit, too.

She sits near him. "It is..." She pauses, concentrating on it. "It feels. It is living. How can a stone live?"

"Perhaps when it is not a stone." He looks towards the building. "Does it call to you?"

"No, but there is... a thread. Very thin thread that connects us." She reaches a hand out as if to pluck at it.

"What else do you see? Not about the stone. Just in general." He asks.

"Ghosts."

There are so many ways that could be interpreted. "Ghosts of what?"

"Reality. The future. There are too many for me to tell what is true, and they are very pale." She looks down, plucking at grass with her fingers. "Sometimes, one will be more substantial and I can use it to read a person or event. But if I try to focus on one and read it for my own, I become unable to react in this world for a very long time." They had tested it with Hydra and it had frightened Pietro so much she promised not to do it again.

It's as though she were a conduit between realities, between time. If Stephen has learned anything, it is that everyone's magic is different. "Do you only see the future? Or do you see the past, too."

"Future, past, all the nows. It is all mixed together." She furrows her brow.

"It must be very confusing. Or it would be if they weren't pale."

She nods. "I try not to pay too much attention." But it does help when she's creating psychic nightmares for someone.

"I see. And how well is that working for you?" He's curious.

"It is most easy when I am with Pietro or Vision, and I can use the stillness of their minds to balance my own." She admits. "Especially Vision."

He nods. "You practically glow with happiness when you speak of either of them."

She shrugs. "That is not such a mystery. They are my heart. My twin and my future husband."

He smiles at her. Loki had told him that both men were with her when she had her episode. As helpful as they are, they are not enough. "Do you still have the stone I gave you?"

"It is on my dresser at home. I use it to meditate each night." She looks at him. "Is that not what I was to do?"

"It is." He's amazed by how eager to learn she is. There is a purity to her eagerness that he did not have when he was learning magic. He considers. "I would like you to try something. I would like you to concentrate on a blade of grass and make it grow."

"Okay." She looks at one strand, focusing with concentration. Then she gently strokes it, red energy leaking from her finger tip into the blade which begins to lengthen. But she has used too much energy, unknowingly, and the grass quickly proceeds through it's life cycle. It grows tall, produces seeds, and becomes dry and dead.

"Interesting. But not what I asked." He looks at her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She tilts her head, unsure what he's asking. "It lived out its life all at once. I did not mean this."

"I did not think you had." His fingers brushes over the grass around it. "Was it a matter of too much magic or being unable to end it when you wished?"

"Too much." She decides. "I did not try to end it. Really, it was too quick for me to do so."

"I would like you to try again. This time, maybe half the amount of magic." He suggests.

She nods and makes the attempt again. This time the grass grows taller but stops just before the seeding stage. "This is better?"

"This is much better." He smiles. "Now, can you make it go back?"

This puzzles her. She had simply sped up the natural growth processes the first time. Reversing that would only kill it. She bites her lip as she considers possibly manipulating the time around it.

He watches her as she thinks through the possibilities. He has no idea if his task is possible. But he wants to see what solution she will come up with.

"I think the solution is to create a controlled bubble of time around the blade. But I am unable to manipulate it in such a way. So far." Wanda looks at him, wondering if she's right.

"It sounds plausible. I like the idea."

She shrugs. "Well, if you try to reverse the cell growth it will only kill it, so you would have to actually remove the cells that have been added. Either by reversing time so they never exist or else you could try to pluck them out but I do not feel it would be good for the plant's integrity."

"You are truly a wonder, Wanda Maximoff. Science and magic in one package." He considers. "Will you introduce me to Vision?"

She smiles, a mild blush on her cheeks. "Of course. Come." She rises and offers him her hand to help him up. As she does she sends Vision a mental message so he can finish whatever he's doing before they get there.

Stephen takes her hand and stands. "I fear I will not be able to teach you any more than Loki could." He follows her in. "But the best thing I can impart to you can be summed up in two words - baby steps."

"I will try my best. I am not always aware just how much power I use, but I will try to be careful. My goal is to learn control. I do not wish to hurt unintentionally." She guides him toward the lab Vision usually works in.

As they approach, Doctor Strange can feel the power emanating from the mind stone. 

Wanda simply becomes more aware of her love's closeness. "Vision? Are you hiding?" She knocks on the door before entering.

"No, I'm here." He walks up. "You must be Dr Stephen Strange." He looks at the man with interest.

"I am. And you must be Vision." He returns the look with an equal amount of interest. "Forgive me. I don't usually see creatures of your color appearing so human-like. It's really fascinating."

Vision, uncertain how to react, simply bows his head slightly.

"Vision is more human than most." Wanda defends her love, taking his hand.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to offend." Dr Strange corrects. "I am sure you are very human." His eyes move to the gold stone that appears like a third eye in the man's forehead.

"He wishes to learn about the mind stone." Wanda explains gently to Vision. "Since there is a possibility that it is the source of my magic."

"I see. What would you like to know?" Vision asks.

"Me? Everything." Wanda smiles playfully at him.

Dr Strange sits and asks a series of questions. He learns that Vision does not hear the mind stone. He learns about the man's power to change his density as well as his ability to mentally search the web for pieces of code or information.

"I understand this stone is also what gave Ultron life." Wanda plays quietly with Vision's fingers.

"It's true. Tony downloaded a copy of the code embedded in the stone to his servers." Vision confirms. "However, things did not go as planned. And Ultron was created."

"Ultron had meant to create Vision as a body for himself, but we interfered. He is now son of many parents." She gently strokes Vision's cheek. "And yet none."

"I see." Stephen says.

Vision feels the need to add. "I have learned much from the Avengers and from Wanda in particular."

Wanda smiles proudly. "He is a very curious and brilliant man. And kind beyond any I have met. I sometimes forget he is part machine."

"It is obvious you love each other very much." He turns to Wanda. "I think I will leave you now. Keep practicing. We'll speak again tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor." She bows her head to him. "I look forward to it."

Vision and Stephen exchange 'nice to meet you's. Then the violet man turns to his love. He takes her hands. "Is he helping?"

She looks at their hands as she considers. "I believe I am beginning to understand more."

"That's good." He leans in and kisses her.

She returns the kiss gently. "He was right, you know. I do love you very much."

"And I love you, my Wanda."

Wanda smiles and strokes his cheek. "Do you need to return to work?"

"Would you like to help me?"

She had been thinking about checking in on her brother, but. "Depends. What are you working on?"

He leads her to a flat surface and turns on the hologram. "I have been analyzing the original structure of the mind gem and have been attempting to discover its origins." The blue, organic-like rendering of the gem's consciousness appears.

She looks over it. "It is beautiful." Her fingers reach out to the hologram.

"Thor believes there are five other stones. I wonder if they are similar to this one."

"Do we have access to study any?" She leans against him, rubbing his lower back. "These stones are strange. They are machine and magic and organic all at once."

"No. Mine is the only one." He tilts his head. "What I do not understand is why it must use another consciousness to communicate."

That gives her pause. "What would happen to you, if the stone were removed?"

"I do not know." He admits.

She hugs him tightly.

"Do not worry." He pets her hair. "I do not plan to find out."

"Good, because I am not ready to face the possibility of not having you in my life." She looks up at him with a small pout.

He touches her lips with his thumb. "You will not have to."

She kisses his thumb. "I would sooner give up all my power than face that."

Vision gives her a proper kiss then. He pulls her close as he does. Their lips move gently and she hugs him closer.

"I love you." He tells her.

"And I love you." Her hands cup his cheeks. "My Vision. My beautiful made man."

"You do not need to be afraid." He assures her. "Whatever comes, we will overcome it."

She nods slowly. "With your love, I feel strong enough to take on the entire world."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pepper walks into Tony's home lab with In 'n Out burgers. "Have you eaten? And scotch doesn’t count."

"It's made from grain." He argues, barely looking up from the electronic blueprints he's working on.

She drops the bag on the blueprints. "If it's a liquid, it doesn't count."

He looks up at her. "This better be a cheeseburger."

"Of course." She starts unpacking the cheeseburgers and fries.

"I kind of hate everybody right now, but I'm starting to hate you less."

She takes hers and sits down. "Is there a reason you hate everybody?" She rearranges the pickles on her burger.

"Yes." He takes his pickles off and adds them to hers. "Bruce abandoned me. Thor dicked off who knows where. Natasha ran off to fight her ghosts. Clint's an even bigger liar than I thought. Fury's gone underground again. Maria has apparently changed allegiance. And Steve. With his Goddamn perfect hair and perfect teeth. When there's a fight, we're a team, but when it comes to fault? Throws me right under the bus." He takes an angry bite.

She looks at him, her heart breaking a little. "You've still got Rhodey. And me."

"That's it. I don't even have Vision. I'm practically his father and he'd rather spend time with the little witch who wants me dead for something that technically isn't my fault." He tosses his burger down, what little appetite he had is gone.

Pepper can't help herself. "Maybe if you offer to have sex with him?" She takes an innocent bite.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Not funny."

She covers her mouth since she's still chewing. "It's kind of funny." She chews and swallows. "So what are you working on?"

"This should allow me to have parts of my suit even smaller. This is a glove that fits in a watch-sized wristband." He pulls out the plans to show her some of it, going over the details.

"Nice. Does it also tell time and count your steps?"

"I have no need for either of those."

She sighs. "Of course not. That's probably why you're late for everything."

Tony grins. "I'm never late. I arrive exactly when I mean to."

That gets an eyeroll. "Everything else going okay?"

"I don't know. This Sokovia accord stuff is getting messy. Always an extremist in the room. I get annoyed when it's not me."

"Well if it helps, I think you're right. Power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely. The Avengers should have some check and balance."

"Thank you." He gestures toward her. "See, this is why I love you. You're brilliant."

A sad smile appears. "If only you loved me enough to stop drinking."

"I don't when you're here." He points out, and it's true, 

"Is that your way of asking me to not travel so much?"

"Maybe." He starts picking at his cheeseburger again. "Am I so wrong? I thought I was making things right? I thought things were getting better."

"They were. But..." She's not sure how to explain it. "When I travel for work, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning you."

Tony looks away, masking his emotions with indifference. "It wouldn't matter. Everyone else has."

"That's it. No more. You are stopping the pity party now." She tells him. "You are Tony Stark. You're a genius. If Steve or the others don't agree with you, that's their opinion. But the Avengers wouldn't still exist without you."

"I know that. Why don't they?" He's half whining. "I'm the money, the tech, the brains. I go out of my way to design things to help protect civilians."

"So let's remind them." Pepper smiles. "How about a real vacation? You and me. A deserted beach."

"Maui? Maui is nice this time of year." He smiles back. "I'll hire you a guy just for making you umbrella drinks."

She smiles. This is more like her Tony. "Sounds perfect." She looks at her calendar on her phone. "Next week is Spring Break. Do you want to go then or in 2 weeks?"

Tony shrugs." I like both. We can do both, right?"

"A two week vacation?" She's surprised. "Can you stand being away from a lab that long?"

"I'll bring a few toys with me." He shrugs. "Could be just what I need to get dry again. With a little help."

She smiles. "With a guy serving me umbrella drinks?" Her smile softens. "Let's do it."

"Deal. J? FRIDAY? Who do I have here? Search Maui cabana rentals and call the guys to get my jet ready." He looks at the roof and back at Pepper. "Anything you need?"

"A new bathing suit? And lots of sun screen." She smiles.

He nods. "Take the credit card, get what you like."

FRIDAY's voice comes over. "Tony, you have a reservation for two weeks at a condo on the beach. The address is on your phone. Your plane will be ready to fly out Friday evening."

"Good. Great. Make sure we get Pep's cabana boy." He winks at her.

"You got it."

Tony nods again. "And when I get back, I'll be ready to get things back into working order."

Pepper smiles. She gets up and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"I'm glad you remind me to do things like this." He kisses her forehead. 

"We've always been better together."

He teases. "Right. My brains and brawn and... what do you bring, again?"

Her eyebrow quirks up. "Common sense. Order. All of the details you don't bother with. Maturity."

"Not important." He waves his hand. "When you bring my smile, though, that's a big deal."

"Not important." She takes a breath. "Do you even know what day it is?"

He considers. "The day I get to see you?"

She chuckles. "You really are too much."

"Only for normal people." He points at her. "You are special."

"Not nearly as special as you."

"True." He smirks.

She kisses his cheek. "It's a good thing you're so cute."

He nods. "Don't forget wealthy and brilliant." He gives her a light peck on the lips.

"That's just gravy. I'm only in this for your looks." She teases. "Once those go, I'm trading you in for a younger model."

"I feel like that's revenge for something." He raises an eyebrow.

She smiles. "Do you?" She kisses his nose. "Eat." She tosses her trash away.

"Yes, mom." He picks up his burger.

She heads out, stopping at the door to give him one last look. Quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, she confesses. "I love you, you idiot." Then she leaves.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Betsy's brow furrows. "So your ex-girlfriend is inviting us to babysit for Carol and Bucky so she can meet me?" It seems a bit weird.

"Yes." Pietro says. "You can say no. In truth, if I were you I would say no."

"It's pretty sudden. I mean, this weekend?" She rubs her head as she thinks about it, then looks at him. "Do you really think it's so bad that we meet? You afraid she'll scare me off? Or is it you just don't want to be near her?"

"I think." He takes her hand. "That you should have a say on when you meet her. If you are free and okay to go this weekend, that would make me very happy. If you wish to wait, this would also make me happy." He gives a supportive look. "We should not do everything she wants."

Betsy smiles. He's always so sweet and considerate. "I'd like to go. If only to meet your Alice."

His brow furrows. "She is still inside Jess. And Jess does not like people touching and talking to her belly."

Betsy taps her temple. "Not a problem."

He smiles. "You are so smart."

"Obviously." She smiles back and taps his nose. "It seems to me you only like smart women."

"My sister's influence." He kisses her hand.

"Same reason I like strong men, I suppose?" She smiles and leans in to give him a kiss.

He accepts it completely.

She strokes his cheek. "Is there anything I should worry about?"

He thinks. "She can come off as rude. But really she is blunt and defensive. Try not to take what she says personally."

"Not a problem, I do work with teenagers." She winks. "But I meant with you. Will she hurt you?"

He shakes his head. "I am fine now." Then he shrugs. "Maybe a little."

Betsy takes his hands, kissing them gently. "My sweet, sensitive Pietro."

He blushes. "I am not that sensitive."

"Parts of you are." She teases, a finger trailing down his chest.

"The best parts." He winks at her.

She chuckles. "So how and when are we going? I need to know whether I should be taking you apart now or waiting."

"It is still cold to carry, and we will have bags. I am thinking we drive."

"Sounds good." She slips her hand under his shirt to stroke his side.

He smiles. "We can leave in the morning I think. Take our time getting there."

She laughs. "I didn't think it was possible for you to take your time with anything."

"For you, I will make an exception." He kisses her. She pulls him close, kissing him slowly and thoroughly. His hands move slowly up her arms to her neck. When they finally pull apart, he smiles and kisses her again.

Betsy looks into his eyes. She tugs on his belt loops to bring their hips together. "You should come to my room."

"Yes. I would like this very much."

She takes his hand, leading him through the maze of hallways to the back of the facility where the apartments are. She kisses him again as she opens her door, pulling him in with her.

He kisses her again. Stepping back, he removes his shirt.

"There's a sight." Betsy grins, her hands sliding up his chest before they come to rest behind his neck.

"You like?" His arms circle her waist.

"You know I do." She leans in for a soft kiss. "Do I finally get to see the rest of the package, or do you still feel shy?"

"You sure you can handle it?" He has that cocky grin on his face.

"Are you?" She raises her eyebrows and pulls her shirt off. She drops it on the floor, her hands sliding up his arms, her voice soothing. "Honestly, Pietro, this is enough if you're not ready."

"I am ready. But I only have one condom." He tells her.

"Wasn't aware it took more than that." She smiles and starts kissing him again.

He kisses her shoulder. His fingers push away the strap of her bra, his lips moving over where it had been.

Her hands move over his shoulders and back. "That's a much better use for your mouth than you always running it off."

"I do not talk that much." He continues kissing her neck as he starts walking her to the bedroom.

"Have you been to our sparring matches?" She sighs her pleasure, sitting on the bed as it hits the back of her legs then falling back, pulling him on top.

"Would you rather I be silent?" His eyebrows are up. "Because that is not me."

She smiles coyly. "I never said that. I just said I liked it better on my skin."

He smiles. "Oh. You are a sly one." He kisses her.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, happy to taste him over and over. 

He kicks off his shoes. "You are very beautiful inside and out."

"Inside? Do you have an x-ray tucked away?" She teases him, tugging on his pants.

"I have x-ray vision. Did you not know this?" He stands and takes off his pants.

She sits up, mostly to admire the view. "No, nobody told me about this extra power of yours."

"It is big secret." He winks at her. "Your turn." He pulls her up into a kiss.

She continues kissing him and guides his hands down to help her out of her pants. When they pile around her feet, she kicks them out of the way. Now only in their underwear, they take a moment to admire each other. Small almost shy smiles are exchanged. And then their lips meet again and again, more passionately than before.

Betsy's hands trail down his sides, resting on his hips. He's hardly her first lover but there's something special about him and she wants everything to go right. His reach behind her and unhook her bra. He places his palms against her bare back, sliding them up to her shoulders. He guides the straps down off her arms.

She takes a slow breath and meets his eyes. Once the bra drops to the floor, she takes his hands and guides them over her breasts. He caresses them gently, letting them fill his cupped hands. His thumbs slide over the nipple. He leans in and kisses one.

"Must you be so persistently sweet?" But her words come out sounding affectionate and needy instead of frustrated. One hand has moved up to his head, combing through his hair.

He kisses down her belly until he's on his knees. He looks up at her with lust before taking her panties between his teeth and tugging them down.

She gasps, the sight is incredibly arousing. "Don't you dare come back up with yours still on."

There's that smile again. He leans in and kisses just below her mound. "Yes, Betsy."

"Jesus." She tugs lightly at his hair. He clearly knows what he's doing. 

He squeezes her ass lightly before hooking his thumbs into his underwear. As he stands, he pulls them down. There's a whoosh of air, and he presents her with the condom. "Put this on me when you are ready."

She laughs as she takes it. "Please tell me you don't come that fast."

"Sexy, no?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No." She's still laughing as she claims his lips again, her free hand going to his cock to see just how ready he is. He nips at her lips as his half-hard cock grows at her touch.

"Big boy, aren't we?" She purrs against the side of his mouth as her lips move along his jaw to his neck. She sucks roughly, claiming, wanting to leave her mark so his ex will see she can't have him back.

He grabs her upper arms before turning them around. He lies on the bed, pulling her with him. A hand slides down to her ass and squeezes before his fingers inch forward to her slit.

She gasps in surprise, another laugh escaping her. "You are trouble." She bites along his chest.

"You like trouble."

"I do. I really do." She shifts, her thigh pressing between his legs and against his cock. She rocks against him teasingly.

"Ooh. And you are very cheeky." He pulls her up into another kiss.

She sucks happily on his lips before tasting his tongue. She grinds against him, keeping her slit against his hip and teasing him with the wetness.

He whines. "Is it not condom time yet?"

Betsy laughs. "Rushing everything." She taps his nose then slowly sits up so she can slide the condom on him.

"A side effect of dating someone like me." He brushes his fingers over her thigh. His eyes take in her in, beautiful and naked. How often had he fantasized about this? Very is the answer. Every night.

"I think I can live with that." Now that the condom is on him, she slides along his cock, though not yet taking him inside. She takes his lips first. He lifts his head to kiss her, mouth open and wanting. His fingers brush her hair behind her ears. She continues to kiss him as she rubs against him, he feels so hot against her and so hard. Finally she lowers her hand to guide him in.

He sighs something in Sokovian. His hands find her breasts again and squeeze gently. Her hands grip his sides, nails digging in just a little as she lifts only to take him in again. He feels incredible and she plans to enjoy this thoroughly.

"Betsy." His hands begin exploring her, finding what she likes. He concentrates on her breasts and hip and clit, listening for changes in breathing.

She moans in pleasure, eyes falling shut as his name escapes her. "Pietro." She picks up her speed.

His finger on her clit, he increases the speed, fluttering against her like a hummingbird's wings.

"Oh." She gasps in surprise, cheeks going pink with heat. "That's a useful skill." She has to pause for a moment to get her head together again.

"Too much?"

"Maybe a little." She carefully pulls off him. "Let's switch. It's never hard enough when I'm on top."

He nods. When she's lying down, he climbs on top of her. He reenters her, grabbing her leg and pulling it up to his hip. "Ready?"

"Yes." Her eyes are intense as she looks up at him. "Take me, Pietro. I want you hard and fast."

"Careful with the word fast. You will regret it." He starts out slow but gives her the force she asked for, looking into her eyes with each thrust.

"That is so much better." She sighs, her hand reaching up to grasp the back of his neck. She hopes it's as good for him.

He smiles at her. He doubles his speed and moans in pleasure. "You feel amazing."

"You're right, I really do." Her hips rise against his. She moans loudly in pleasure. "Oh, Pietro. You're amazing."

He kisses her hungrily. "Are you close? Tell me what you need."

"Mmn. I'm very close. But I wouldn't complain about hearing your sexy voice some more." She nips at his jaw.

"My voice?" He bites his lip and moans. "The voice you said speaks to much during training?"

Her back arches toward him. "Hard to concentrate. On. Uh. On kicking your ass when I'm wet."

"You like my accent, hmm?" His breathing is heavy. "My beautiful Betsy. You feel so much better than I imagined." He's so close he has to slow down to stop himself from coming.

"Yes, yes Pietro!" She's gasping and hugs him close to her chest as orgasm takes over.

He lets go with a drawn out moan, ejaculating into the condom as he keeps his thrusts deep and hard.

Betsy moans happily mixing with a soft laugh as her fingers press into the back of his neck. "That needs to happen again."

He relaxes against her. "I did warn you about the only having the single condom."

"Oh, that was bragging, was it?" She smiles and trails her fingers down his back. "I suppose I should mention that I have a handful in my drawer?"

He smiles. "Well someone was confident." He kisses her neck. "Should I be jealous or flattered?"

"I was just being prepared." She lifts her chin for him.

"Mmm. Like boy scout." He runs his teeth over her earlobe.

She laughs. "Something like. Do they not feed you at home?"

He pulls away and looks at her confused. "Feed me?"

"You seem intent on eating me up." She strokes his chin.

"You are just so delicious." He tells her. To prove his point, he kisses her lips.

She returns it hungrily. "I suppose I can forgive you, then." She strokes the hair off his face to look into those gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiles at her. "You are very special to me, Betsy Braddock." There was a time not so long ago that he thought he'd never be happy again.

"Yeah? I'm rather fond of you, too." She grins. "That said, get your cute ass off me, I need to pee."

He rolls his eyes and groans. "Fine." He rolls off of her.

She pats his hip. "Thanks sex-muffin." She slips in and returns quickly, hands still slightly damp from washing.

By the time she gets back, he's already removed and thrown away the condom. And now he's stretched out on her bed. He smiles at her appreciatively.

"Hey handsome." She crawls on and gets comfortable against him.

"Hello, smarty pants." He wraps an arm around her.

She rubs his chest. "How you doing?"

He smiles. "I am very well. How are you doing?"

"Good, really good." She rests her head on his chest.

"I am very happy." He tells her. "And very satisfied."

"Well, that's the aim, isn't it?" She gives him a squeeze.

"Not always. Not for everyone." He pets her hair.

It just makes her think his ex is that much more messed up. "Clearly you're overdue for someone who cares." She kisses his chest.

"My sister cares. But it is not the same." He takes a breath. "We should have done this sooner."

"You were healing." She looks up at him and teases. "Can't have you calling for your ex in bed."

His brow furrows. "Ooh. Yes, that would be bad."

She moves up to look into his face. "You seem better, now. More at ease with yourself." She kisses him slowly.

"Thank you." He kisses her again. "I am very grateful to you."

"Me? All I've done is care for you the way you deserve." She strokes his cheek.

"You are too good to me." He brushes hair behind her ear. "Has there been any decision on your idea for an X-Men liaison?"

She rests against him again. "Not that I've been told. But I think they're negotiating the students, still."

He nods. "I hope you can stay. But if not, I will visit you often."

"And I'll visit you." She nuzzles closer.

He gives her a squeeze. "Excellent." He smiles and takes a contented breath. They were right to wait. But he's very glad they finally made it here.

Betsy's fingers play slowly over his chest. "Let's not worry about tomorrow. It steals the breath from today. And I'm rather enjoying today."

"Me, too." He gives her a kiss. "Hungry?"

She smiles. "I could eat. Probably not as much as you."

He chuckles. "There is just one problem. I am very comfortable here."

"Me too." She snuggles closer.

Pietro calls to his sister. 'You may already feel this, but I am happy. And I love you.'

Wanda sends back a whole lot of love, but no words.

Betsy looks up, sensing the conversation. "Wanda?"

"Yes." He blushes. "She has been worried about me. I wished her to know she does not have to."

"Youe transmission is very loud." She taps his temple. "But you know she will always worry. Much as my brother always worries."

"Sorry. I will try to not be so loud." His brow furrows. "How do I not be so loud?"

"You said you didn't need psychic training." She teases quietly, eyes closed again.

"I did not think I was psychic." He replies simply. "Will you teach me?"

She nods. "Of course. And I don't think you were psychic. I think you got it from your sister."

"Oh." He thinks. "You can give people psychic powers?"

"Sort of." She tries to explain. "There's a telepath trick where you put a spark or seed in someone's mind. Usually to keep track of them or speak to them. You usually have to touch them to establish it and it fades over time. Wanda's done this to you?"

He nods. "I assume so. So we can talk silently and know when the other is needed."

"A lot, I'm guessing? Have you ever not been able to talk to her?"

"Not since our powers." He remembers the time just after Jess broke up with him and when he learned she wa shaving a child. "I have tried pushing her out, but she is as stubborn as I am."

Betsy nods again. She sits up, fingers gently probing at the side of his head. "My guess - and mind this is only a guess - is that the method they used to draw out your powers went through your mind. That's why the impatient man became fast and the control freak can, well, control. The process probably left you with latent psionic abilities, but since they're not as strong as your sister's or central to your abilities, they went unnoticed. It's common in mutants, as well."

He finds her intelligence very alluring. And the lust he's beginning to feel is evident in his eyes. "So what does that make you?" His palm ghosts over her arm. "Curious?"

She smirks. "Not the same. I'm a mutant, not a science project."

"You are kind of experiment. No? Otherwise I would be looking at a beautiful blonde instead of a beautiful brunette." He hopes it isn't too touchy a subject for her.

She nods, she has to give him that. "But this body had the mutant genes even before I was in it. My mind was simply able to call them out from dormancy." She grins, then. "My brother isn't a mutant."

"No? But he flies. And you are twins?"

She raises her eyebrows. "I said only this body was mutant. I have it on good authority that our father wasn't exactly human."

His eyebrows go up. "Interesting. And yet it only makes you sexier."

"Oh really?" She laughs and gives him a kiss. "What's sexiest? The stolen body or the mind raised by an extra-dimensional scientist?"

"The mind that knows so much, has been through so much and yet still finds joy in life." He tells her sincerely.

"You should be attracted to yourself, then." She teases and brushes hair off his face. 

"Who says I am not?" He teases.

"Really? Do you sit at the mirror and have a good wank." Betsy grins. "That would be kind of hot."

"Would you like to watch?" He strokes her thigh.

"Tempting. As much for the fact that I don't believe you could get off thinking of yourself as the fact that you're bloody hot." She smirks and kisses his throat.

"The first part is true. I would be looking at you."

She laughs and adds several more kisses to his throat. "Knew it."

His stomach gurgles. "Excuse me. I am so sorry. My stomach sometimes has a mind of its own."

She laughs more, she can't seem to help it around him. "There's a place in town, make your own burgers and it has an arcade. Let's go food and fun before we have to deal with you horrid ex tomorrow." She pats his belly and sits up.

"And then back here for more naked fun?" He asks hopefully.

"Only if you're good." She sticks out her tongue and rises to find some clothing.

He watches her for a bit. But another rumble from his stomach gets him to rise. He picks up his clothes and heads for the bathroom.

Betsy glances after him and shakes her head. He's too adorable for his own good, sometimes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky looks up from his laptop and sniffs the air. His shoulders slump. "Doll, did you burn the popcorn again?"

"It's not... Burned." She frowns as she dumps the bag into a bowl and then picks darkened pieces back into the bag.

He watches her. "Close enough." He gets up and opens a window. It really isn't that bad. He was once up on one of the office floors of the tower where popcorn was severely burnt, and that was horrible. "You're right." He kisses her cheek. "Not exactly burnt. A few are just a little crispy." He takes a handful of okay ones.

"This is why God gave us theatres." She complains jovially, taking the bowl over to the table. "I don't know why he didn't think to add a screen that is all Star Wars all the time, though."

"Probably because people would get bored."

She holds two fingers close together. "You're this far from a divorce, mister."

"Not me. I wouldn't get bored." He backtracks.

Carol chuckles. "Plus I didn't say they were the only movies, just one screen always had 'em. Nice cover, though. I also would have accepted seduction."

"You know I don't need an excuse to seduce you." He leans over and kisses her. "So Pietro is bringing Betsy. He texted me earlier."

"Good. I'll let Jess know she'll be visiting and not babysitting over night." She keeps him close, arms around his waist. "Steve promised the best dinner ever tonight. Special birthday treat for his best buddy. Or maybe they finally have an announcement?"

Bucky smiles. "That would be somethin'."

"And after dinner and everything, we've got a cabana booked in Jamaica for the night." She winks.

His eyes go big. "Are you joshing me?"

She shakes her head. "I'm just sorry we could only manage one night."

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asks, love in his eyes. He gets a weird look. "Is it weird that I'm gonna miss the girls?"

"That, right there." She smiles and kisses him tenderly. "I'll miss 'em, too. But with our work, really, we're lucky we made it this long without one of us doing an overnight mission."

He nods. "Yeah." He smiles. "So what do you think - swim shorts or speedos?"

She taps his nose. "I know for a fact that you don't own speedos, Mr 1940s."

"I could buy some. If you wanted." The grin grows. "Or go completely without." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"It's right on the beach, and it'll be dark when we arrive." Carol raises an eyebrow.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "No bathing suits needed then."

"We do have Sunday, depending how late Pietro and Betsy are willing to stay." She reminds him.

"Oh right. Okay. Bathing suits needed for Sunday."

Carol nods then teases. "I'm looking forward to all sorts of wet, sandy sex."

His nose scrunches. "That does not sound as sexy as you'd think."

She laughs. "But it's in all the romance movies!"

Bucky shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you. Maybe it looks sexy. But I can't imagine it feeling sexy when the sand gets in every crack and crevice."

Carol winces. "When you put it that way..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble. But I promise I'll try anything you want."

"It's for your birthday. Your choice." She rubs his chin.

Tracy shuffles in. "When does the babysitter arrive. And do they know they're watching an old woman, too?"

Carol laughs, leaning back. "When they get here. Also, I'm pretty sure you'll be watching them.”

"Them." She sits and takes some popcorn. "So Jess' plan worked."

"You'd be amazed how often they do." Carol hoists up to sit on the table. "I'd bet money it's going to be awkward. You should get it on video, just in case."

"I'll set my phone to record and put it on the end table." Tracy promises.

"Good. Jess and Pietro's baby will need to understand why her parents are separated. It's for the greater good."

"Somehow I doubt that." Bucky says, concentrating on his writing.

"What, you think they were better off together?" Carol looks over at him. "Have you seen him in the last month?"

"I do not think they were better off together." He says it evenly. "In fact, I believe I'm the one who originally expressed concern when they first got together. What I meant was that I don't think seeing them fight would be good for the kid."

"I didn't say they'd fight." She nudges his shoulder.

He looks at her. "All I'm saying is that the kid will have probably lived through a bunch of their awkwardness and doesn't need to see an interaction that happened before she was born."

She sighs. "You have no sense of humour, honey."

"I do when it's funny." He retorts.

"Blackmailing Jess is always funny." She nudges her husband and gets up to grab some water.

Tracy chuckles. "I wouldn't know." She tells Bucky.

Carol hands Tracy a glass as she gets her own. "You should go pack, Buck. And give your girls a thousand kisses."

He saves his document before shutting down his computer. "Just need clothes for tomorrow and a bathing suit, right? Basically?"

"Yup." Carol smiles warmly.

"Should be easy enough." He heads towards the bedroom, stopping to give his girls a half dozen kisses each. Then he's gone.

"Are you going to need anything, Trace?" Carol looks to her mother figure. "I know it's just a night, but I'm a phone call and two hour's flight away. Jess is even closer."

"I'll be fine." She assures the younger woman. "It's too bad Pietro is bringing his girlfriend and not Falcon though. Maybe I could have gotten a sympathy kiss from him."

Carol chuckles. "I will get you Falcon. Promise. For now, you have to get me your opinion on Matt. Is he as good as Jess claims, or is she playing a part to keep us off her case?"

"When I finally get to talk to him, I'll let you know." Tracy promises.

"Thank you." She kisses Tracy's cheek.

"You should pack, too. Or did you do that already?"

"I did." She nods. "Not that I ever need much."

"Course not, military girl like you." Tracy smiles.

Carol salutes. "Change of panties and I'm good."

They hear a car drive up and car doors opening and closing. Soon, the doorbell rings.

"On it." Carol goes to the door. She can hear one daughter starting to fuss as she answers it.

Pietro kisses her cheek in greeting. "You remember Betsy."

Carol smiles and shakes the other woman's hand. "Kicked ass on our last mission. Great to see you on the outside and I'm so glad you were willing to sit for us. Come in."

Pietro takes Betsy's hand and walks her in. "It will be good practice for me, but it is nice to have two beautiful women to help me my first time." He smiles at the older woman who is slowly approaching. "Hello, Tracy."

"Pietro." She walks up to his new girlfriend and holds out her hand. "Tracy Burke."

"I think I've read some of you articles. Betsy Braddock." She smiles broadly.

"I didn't want to leave Tracy outnumbered. Twins are nothing but trouble." Carol winks, knowing full well they both are twins.

Betsy laughs. "You know it."

Pietro nods. "This is definitely true. Where are the trouble-makers?"

"They're in their room. I thought I heard one starting some trouble, but maybe daddy got her." Carol smiles and leads the couple to the nursery.

Sure enough, Bucky is there re-fastening Becky's onesie after changing her. "Hey, Pietro. Betsy." He picks up his daughter. "Thanks for doing this."

"So Becky is the one Buck is holding. The sleepy head is Lina." Carol explains.

"They're so twee." Betsy coos, immediately offering Becky a finger and stroking her little hand. "Mommy and daddy call you angel? I can see why."

Bucky exchanges a smile with his wife. "You wanna hold her?" He shifts to transfer the baby over. "Becky, this is Betsy. She's Pietro's friend. Remember, Pietro? The funny lookin' guy over there?"

"Hey." But Pietro is chuckling.

"Hello, Becky." Betsy holds her carefully, she can't help but read the child's topmost thoughts and emotions, as they're so raw and unconstrained. "She's so happy. She's always surrounded by love."

That makes Bucky grin. "Can't be helped. They're too damn loveable."

"Your name, to her, is the vibration of your voice as you speak." Betsy chuckles. "You hold them a lot."

He finds himself tearing up a bit. "Yeah. I do." He looks over at Lina so as to avoid the eyes of the adults. "I should finish packing."

Carol squeezes his shoulder. "Did you find my backpack? You can just add yours in."

"Yeah. Didn't want to look inside though in case you had a surprise." He winks.

"It's at the bottom." She teases.

He smiles. "If you'll excuse me." He leaves the room.

"Someday I will look like that when talking about my Alice." Pietro says.

"I hope so." Carol rubs his shoulder. "You guys going to be okay? I don't mean the kids."

"Why would we not be?" Then he realizes. "Because of Jess? I will not provoke. But the ball is in her net."

"She often listens to Tracy. Probably Matt." Carol doesn't sound that convinced on the second. "So you have back up."

Betsy furrows her brow. "I don't believe this woman is that bad."

"Only when she feels trapped." Pietro tells her. He strokes Becky's hand with his finger. "Are you sleepy again? Or do you want to stay up with grown ups?"

Carol smiles. "I'm more concerned she'll get possessive, but Pietro's right. Jess is generally awesome but she has problems like anyone."

Becky makes a valiant attempt to suck on Pietro's finger. Lina starts fussing, jealous of all the attention.

Pietro turns to her. "Oh, little one. We have not forgotten you." He picks her up gently, afraid she'll break. "Shall we take them to the living room?" He looks to Carol for permission.

Carol nods. "I'll set up the play pen so you can have them out with you." They head out and Carol sets up the small cloth square in seconds.

Betsy bounces her twin, smiling at Pietro. He looks good with a child.

"I see they both decided to wake." Tracy says with a smile.

"Yes." Pietro is staring at Lina, trying to imitate the intensity with which she's looking at him. 

"I have to admit, all their fuzzy baby thoughts would drive me mad after a while." Betsy smiles at Tracy. "Your voice registered to this one as 'the one who is cool and soft and good for naps'. That one wants to know who the funny looking guy holding her is."

Tracy laughs. "I will take that as a definite compliment."

"I am Pietro." He tells Lina. "We are cousins. Kind of."

Carol laughs. "It can't be that bad. Sometimes, I'd love to know what they were thinking. Mostly why they're crying. Poor Becky gets colic sometimes and I'd pay good money to know what makes it better."

Lina reaches for Pietro's shirt and sticks a handful in her mouth.

He laughs. "Does that taste good? Not as good as mama's milk, no?"

"Oh, that reminds me. Bottles are in the fridge, you'll need to warm them to body temperature. If you do it in the microwave, remember to give it a shake, as it doesn't heat evenly." Carol continues through her list of possible baby needs for a while. "And Tracy and Jess both know the routine, if you need help."

Pietro listens carefully, committing as much of it to memory as possible. "Is it written down?"

"No, do you need it to be?" Carol starts worrying.

"Not a problem, mum." Betsy assures her. "We both know babies are more art than science."

Tracy agrees. "And I'll be here if they have any questions."

Bucky emerges holding the backpack. "There are my girls." He goes over and gives them both a bunch of kisses on their belly.

Both girls giggle. Betsy can't help but join them, they have so much joy from daddy kisses.

"Alright. I think we're ready." He looks over at Carol. "We ready?"

Carol takes her turn, giving both girls a kiss to the head. "You be good little angels." Then she smiles at Bucky. "We are, now."

"Alright. You have our numbers if you need anything. Tracy, no wild parties while we're gone. I know how you journalists get."

She rolls her eyes. "Just go already."

Carol laughs and takes her husband's arm. "Have fun." Once they're outside, she gets a good grip and they take off.


	204. Lives are at Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess finally meets Pietro's new girlfriend(Betsy). Bucky's birthday is celebrated in style.

Inside, Tracy smiles at the young couple with the babies in their arms. "So, Betsy, you're an Avenger, too? And an X-Man if I remember correctly."

"And I'm back up for Captain Britain when he needs it." She smiles. "I keep busy."

"Sounds like it. So how do the teams compare?" She wonders. "I assume the personalities are very different."

"Avengers is much more military. I assume that's Carol and Steve. X-Men are really more organic. Brian's team is run by British government, so it tends to be largely cloak and dagger stuff." She huffs a laugh as she realizes she also named two of her brother's sometimes team mates.

"You have a very unique perspective." Tracy suggests that she keep a journal. "Historians will want to know about that sort of thing. Journalists would love to know that now, but I know how tight-lipped hero-types tend to be."

Betsy smiles and nods. "Sometimes we have to, lives are at stake. Bucky and Carol are very brave. These little ones face a life of constant risk."

Pietro nods. "It is the one thing that scares me most about having a child. Other than completely messing up her life so that she ends up hating me and needing years of therapy to get over the damage."

"You watch too many movies." Betsy hushes him, putting Becky down in the playpen. "You loved your parents, let them be your example."

"Yes of course." He just wishes he could remember more of them.

"Plus you have Wanda and Vision and me to help. I think we can manage one little girl." Betsy smiles warmly at him.

He nods, smiling at her.

"Bucky left us a casserole to cook for dinner." Tracy tells them. "Or we can get take-out. Your choice."

Betsy looks over at Pietro. "Do you know what Jess was planning?"

He shrugs. "Tracy, would you mind texting or calling her? My arms are a little full."

"Not at all." She calls.

Jess answers quickly. "Tracy, I thought you'd forgotten my number?"

"Ha ha. Hey, we were talking about dinner. Were you planning anything?"

"I can pick something up on our way over. How hungry is the boy?"

"The boy?" She looks at Pietro. "She wants to know how hungry you are."

"She should know I'm always hungry. But I can wait."

"Did you catch that?" Tracy asks.

"I meant quantity, but that'll do. I'll order ahead so it's ready after I pick up Matt. I'm abusing my free Thai food connection unless you have a special order?"

"Thai food okay?" Tracy asks the babysitters. When they make no objection, she tells Jess that's fine. "See you soon."

"Yup." She hangs up.

Betsy looks over. "So take out, then?"

"Take out. We can have Bucky's casserole for lunch tomorrow if they aren't back by then." She asks Pietro about the nursery, explaining that Jess had told her about the pictures.

He pulls out his phone to show her, and they discuss what he's done, what he still needs to do.

Betsy moves to take Lina from him, to make the conversation easier. When she puts the girl next to her sister, she can feel the content hum of the twins. It's a hum she knows well, one she gives off herself when her brother is near.

When the nursery and baby things has been talked about to death, Tracy asks about England. It's been a long time since she's been. "That big penis building had just opened last time I was there. That was over 10 years ago."

"The gerkin, you mean?" Betsy laughs. "Yeah, I don't know who made that choice. I've only been home a couple times in the past few years. I have a life here now."

"You may want to go back depending on who wins in November." She offers a smile even as more questions are triggered. "Pietro, have you thought about becoming an American citizen?"

His lips purse together. "I have. I am not sure. I am still Sokovian in my heart. But like Betsy my life is here now."

"I have dual citizenship." Betsy points out. "Is that an option? Your daughter should also have the option, I believe."

"I would like that. I will look into it. Thank you." He smiles at his girlfriend.

She smiles back and gives him a wink. "Your sister probably applied a week ago. None of your speed is up here." She taps her temple.

He rolls his eyes but then nods in agreement. "Perhaps if I did, I would not have so many scars on my back."

"You can't help that your heart is louder and surer. But it does make you rather attractive." She moves to take his hands and kiss them.

Tracy can't help but think Betsy is a much better match for Pietro than Jess ever was.

Pietro asks Tracy about her times in London. She goes into a story about when she was covering what they believed to be the fall of the British Monarchy after the death of Princess Diana.

Betsy keeps her comments limited to what a load of tripe that belief was, and simply enjoys Tracy's story. She keeps a hand on Pietro's back the whole time.

The story is nearly ended when the hear a key at the door and Jess opens it, she leads Matt in and waves a hello then runs back to the car for the food.

"Hello, everyone," Matt says as he walks forward with the aid of his stick. He hears three adult heart beats and two children's.

"Hello, Matt." Pietro says. He gets up to lead the lawyer to the couch. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend Betsy Braddock. Betsy, this is Matt Murdock."

"Hullo." Betsy steps forward, pulling her mind back in spite of her curiosity. "I've heard only a little, I admit, but it's been all about you being an amazing lawyer."

He smiles warmly. "Oh, well, I do my best."

Jess returns through the door again with two large bags of food. "Dinner will be a moment. No embarrassing stories about me."

Tracy smiles. "Well there go all of the stories I was going to tell tonight."

Matt chuckles as Pietro moves to help Jess in the kitchen.

Betsy smiles in her direction then back at Matt. "I don't know if anyone bothered to warn you, but I'm a strong telepath. I'll be keeping my mind to myself, but sometimes I overhear things anyway if you focus too hard, so please no lingering over your last shag." It's teasing, but it's still fair warning.

His eyes widen. "Thank you for the warning. I'll try to keep any thoughts I focus on random and entertaining." To prove his point, he focuses on the words 'Avocados at Law'.

Betsy chuckles. "I don't know what that means, but it's a good place to focus if you're worried." She reaches to pat his shoulder and pauses. "Am I alright to touch? It won't be more than arms or shoulders."

"It's fine. But I may jump if I don't hear it coming." He licks his lips. "I tend to keep touching to a minimum." He adjusts the glasses on his nose.

"Naturally." She takes her hand back.

"Alright. Food is out." Jess steps back into the room, putting her hands on her hips. "I figure we can just grab plates and eat out here. Pietro, would you mind giving Matt a hand?" She moves to Tracy to help her.

Pietro helps Matt, describing each dish as best he can. Sometimes that comes out as "noodles with white things and what looks like maybe chicken in a dark sauce." Matt tries not to laugh. They manage to get through it with enough food for the lawyer.

Jess helps Tracy in similar fashion, but is better able to guide her away from overly spicy dishes or anything that might otherwise upset her stomach.

"Well, Matt, guess that makes us the invalids." Tracy says after she sits.

"Better than being taken advantage of." He replies. "Has Jess fed you fried crickets yet?"

"I said no embarrassing stories." Jess jokes as she returns with her plate and sits next to Matt.

"How is that embarrassing exactly?" He asks.

She returns with. "How can a man who relies on his hearing never tell when I'm joking?"

"I was teasing back, silly." He bumps her ever so softly with his shoulder. He lifts his head up to indicate he's talking to the others. "Contrary to Jess' belief, I do have some small seed of a sense of humor." He's smiling as he says it.

"Very small." She pinches her thumb and finger together.

Betsy smiles and sits on the floor near the twins. She's quite enjoying the baby feel. "You pretty much have to, to date British."

Pietro wonders. "Have to have small sense of humor or have sense of humor period?"

"A sense of humour. We're ridiculous." Betsy chuckles. "We need someone to remind us to laugh at ourselves or we die of being too proper."

"Some of the best comedy comes from Britain." Matt notes. "Foggy tells me Mr Bean is absolutely hilarious, but I just don't see it."

Tracy groans at that.

Jess joins the groan, lightly slapping his knee. "I apologize, all his jokes are sight or lawyer based. None of them are good."

Betsy grins at Pietro. She certainly enjoys Matt, though she hasn't decided on Jess.

He smiles back. "It is okay. All of my jokes are speed based. And Wanda would say none of them are good either."

"I'm pretty sure Wanda doesn't like anything." Jess points out.

Pietro tenses slightly. He tries to keep his voice light. "She likes me. She likes Vision. She likes many things. They are just not the same things you like."

Matt, feeling the change in the young man's heartbeat, gives Jess' knee a squeeze. It's a warning.

She backs down, it had only been a passing comment, anyway. "So how's all the training going? Maria Hill's been on my case to join your party."

"It's good. Betsy is training me how to fight properly so I don't rely only on my speed." He smiles his girlfriend. "And Wanda is becoming much stronger. Dr Strange came for a few days to help guide her."

"Dr Strange?" Tracy doesn't know the name.

"A powerful sorcerer. Friend of Loki's." Pietro explains.

"Master of mystic arts." Jess recalls from SHIELD files. "Thought to be the most powerful magic user on the planet. Lives with his man servant in New York." She pauses. "I'm amazed he has Avenger connections. He's really a low profile, loner type."

"Aren't most Avengers?" Betsy raises an eyebrow.

"Sounds like an interesting man." Tracy says.

Jess looks at her. "I thought you fancied Falcon? Changed your mind, now?"

The older woman points her fork. "Interesting does not mean attracted to."

"Falcon?" Betsy chuckles. "He's quite the guy. Very fit. Great attitude. He's got that military mind, though."

"I like his smile." Tracy admits. "And his sense of humor."

"I've only met him in passing." Matt says. "But he seemed very nice."

"He's a proper gentleman." Jess recalls their last meeting, New Year's eve. "The type that'll make a lady very lucky some day."

"He is a good man." Pietro confirms. "He has helped mother, I mean Loki very much." He chuckles. "He and I took Vision out to a bar one night. It was very amusing." He tells them some anecdotes about the night.

Betsy laughs a lot, her attention focused on Pietro. "He's so sweetly innocent despite basically knowing everything. I would love to explore Vision's mind."

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Matt asks. "Or is it too soon?"

Pietro tells him what he knows, which isn't all that much. But there's still plenty of time.

"Another event I won't be invited to." Jess mutters quietly before getting up and offering to take empty plates.

"Perhaps if you joined the Avengers you might be?" Pietro offers. "Then again, it is my sister." He sounds sad more than anything.

"She's just being a martyr." Tracy says. "I wasn't invited to any of those things either."

Jess sticks out her tongue. "Well you don't look half as good in a dress as I do, either."

Betsy rubs her temple. The negativity comes off that woman in waves, and most of it is self-hate.

"I could be wrong." Matt begins. "But I don't think most people make their guest list based on who looks best in a dress. If they did, I'm sure you'd be invited to all the parties." He tries for humor. "So would I. You should see me in a dress."

Pietro chuckles. "I am sure you have very shapely legs."

"I can assure you of that." Jess sounds slightly happier as she excuses herself to put the plates in the kitchen.

Pietro excuses himself, too, and follows her. "Jess?"

She's in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher, but she looks up. "Hmmn?"

He's not sure what to say. "You seem very happy with Matt. I am glad."

"You seem very happy with Betsy." She replies, her attention going back to the dishes.

He takes a breath. "This enmity between you and my sister. I am sorry for it. I know I am the cause." He struggles with the words. "This makes me sad, because you are both extraordinary women and important to me."

Jess sighs and stands. "Don't borrow trouble, sweetheart. You've got enough as it is."

He raises an eyebrow. "I do not understand the phrase."

"It's not your fault." She puts her hand on his chest. "If it was just jealousy, she'd have it for Betsy too. Obviously it's something else, something about me. I'm fine with that. People have hated me most of my life."

He takes her hand. "I don't hate you." He lets go of her hand and walks back to the living room, sitting back down next to Betsy. He takes her hand. Betsy looks at him and gives him a reassuring smile. She can feel his worry.

After she's finished putting away the dishes, Jess returns as well. She sits next to Matt. She wants to wrap herself around him, bury her face in his neck, but she settles for a hand on his knee.

He takes her hand and kisses it before setting it back down, keeping his hand over hers. "Thank you for taking the dishes."

"Someone had to." She smiles at the kiss. Public affection is a rare thing from Matt. "So what else is going on? The media says there's lots of in-fighting, that the Avengers are all leaving the centres and doing their own thing."

Pietro looks surprised. "I have not heard this. There is concern over the Sokovia Accords, but that is all." He furrows his brow. "I am surprised Loki has not responded. Unless it is part of some plan like last time."

"Maybe it's just New York. More specifically the Bugle. You know how they're always on about 'the horrendous Spider-Man caught peeping in windows' or 'Devil of hell's kitchen suspected cultist'." She rolls her eyes.

"Cultist?" Matt laughs.

"I clipped the article about the devil being a eunich. It was amazing." Jess grins. "And the one about my ass."

"The Bugle is rag. And Jameson is a misogynistic ass." Tracy says. "I should know. He hit on me every day that I worked for him."

"Is that why he gets a hard on for that Spider-Man?" Jess raises her eyebrows. "I did enjoy that he accused me of dissuading criminals with sex."

Betsy laughs. "Is this available online? Because I think I need to start reading it."

Matt has an amused expression. "How does that work exactly - dissuading criminals with sex?"

"Clearly I have a magical vagina that turns men good." Jess snorts.

Matt's expression is priceless. "A magical vagina. That's a new one."

"At least I'm not a eunich. Or a peeping tom. I do want to know how they got that shot of my ass, though." She crosses her arms.

"You'll need to pose for me later so I can get a feel for what the photograph captured."

That earns him a slap to the knee. "Cheeky bastard."

Betsy laughs quietly behind her hand. This is finally the sort of woman she could imagine Pietro with. "If I were blind, I'd do exactly the same." She assures.

"I think we all would." Pietro acknowledges.

Tracy studies the interaction with your journalistic eye. It seems genuine. And though she isn't a fan of lawyers in general, this guy seems to genuinely care for Jess. The fact that he didn't follow her into the kitchen took some points off. But given that he's blind and doesn't necessarily know his way around makes it less of a deduction than normal.

"I once googled 'Spider Woman ass' and lost a week of my life to shame." Jess admits.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tracy chuckles. "Afterwards, did you google 'Captain Marvel hair'?"

Jess laughs. "No, it was before her identity crisis and name change."

"I've seen those photos. She cut off like ten inches of hair." Betsy pipes in. "And then she did it again."

"She was too nervous to do it all at once. Which you wouldn't believe, knowing her." Jess smiles fondly.

"Carol seems very tough and business-like." Pietro says. "She can be a little scary. But then you see her look at Bucky or talk to her about Star Wars, and you see the love she is capable of."

Jess shakes her head. "She's 98% nerd and 2% kick ass. She has secret weaknesses for kids and chocolate. She won't eat ice cream in the winter because it's too cold but her body can withstand the subzero of space. That's Carol."

"She sounds like a complicated woman." Matt squeezes Jess' hand. "No wonder you're friends."

"And you're 100% nerd. Is that why I date you?" She teases gently and kisses his cheek.

Betsy reaches for Pietro's knee, urging him not to feel jealous.

He doesn't. He looks at Betsy and smiles. 'I am glad I am with you.' He doesn't know if she'll hear it, but hopefully she'll at least get a bit of the sentiment.

She catches it, teasing back. 'You still shout.' She suspects his clarity is because of the touch. Out loud, she turns to Matt. "Is it hard, as a lawyer, to date someone who's a vigilante?"

"I don't consider Jess a vigilante. She's a private investigator with skills that make her more...successful than most." He adjusts his glasses again. "It's not like she's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, patrolling the streets and trying to stop random crime."

"Unless you count my hobby of stalking drug dealers." Jess shrugs. "I'll have to step up my game again after the baby."

"I honestly try not to think about it." Matt says.

"I guess it's hard to think someone you care about might be in trouble. My whole family is or was in this type of work." Betsy's voice is kind but sad. "Sometimes you can't help but wonder if this is the mission you'll have to bury them."

His mind lingers on Foggy for a moment. Then he returns to focusing on 'Avocados at Law'.

Jess's hand goes instinctively to the claw marks on her chest, rubbing the through the fabric of her shirt. "We all lose people. That's life. The trick is in how you survive it."

"Well this conversation took a depressing turn." Matt says. "Tracy, how about another story from your exciting past?"

"You never ask for stories from my exciting past." Jess pouts and takes Matt's hand again.

Betsy looks over at the babies as they chat, but they're fast asleep producing muzzy baby dreams of milk and mother.

Matt has a ready response to Jess. "Because I figure your stories are less funny and more depressing, not to mention rated somewhere between R and NC-17."

Jess rolls her eyes. "I might have a pg one. Maybe."

"A funny pg one with a happy ending? Get your mind out of the gutter." He adds as a preemptive warning.

"Uh. Well. When I was in Thailand, I stayed with this great family. The ones that own the restaurant we went to. Tony, the oldest son, was about sixteen and he had the biggest crush on me." She smiles at the memory, looking down at her hands. "He knew I had a taste for crickets, so he went out and caught must've been a couple hundred and stir fried them. I got home late that night, after my under cover in one of the Hydra camps, and he brings it up to my room, a huge bowl of fried crickets. He just sticks it in my face and asks me to marry him."

There are smiles and chuckles all around.

"I take it you refused." Matt says.

"Unfortunately. He still gives me crickets, though." Jess chuckles. "He married a gorgeous Viet girl named Ahn after his family moved here."

"Unfortunately?" Tracy asks, amused. "You now wish you had?"

"He does own a successful Thai restaurant." Jess points out.

"Should I be jealous every time you go over there now?" Matt teases.

She taps his nose. "Terribly."

Tracy asks about the first time Jess tried fried crickets. "I've always wanted to know how you got a taste for those things."

"Cambodia. I'd crossed the border following my target and followed into a restaurant. They had them on the tables the way places here have bread or nachos." She shrugs. "Couldn't break my cover."

"And it was love at first crunch." Matt hypothesizes. 

Jess nods. "Pretty much."

Betsy wrinkles her nose. "I don't think I could convince myself to eat that."

"They're actually surprisingly good." Matt tells her.

"But the look of them." Betsy shudders. "Creepy. I have trouble when they're in my room."

Pietro agrees. "It is amazing how loud they can be."

"You think crickets are gross, don't let me tell you about when I tried khai khao." Jess grimaces.

Pietro as usual doesn't know what she's talking about. "What is that?"

Jess grins, secretly loving this horror story. "It's a dish popular throughout southeast Asia. They take a fertilized duck egg - meaning there's an actual duck embryo in it - and boil it and age it. Then they serve it to you. Whole."

There are lots of 'eww's and scrunched up faces. "And you ate it." Matt guesses.

"After 8 cans of Tiger, I can do anything." Jess laughs.

Betsy smiles. "You are a braver woman than I."

Pietro disagrees. "You battled an Asgardian sorceress. I think you are very brave."

"I wouldn't eat half formed duck." Betsy shakes her head.

"We all have our limits."

"Mine's rats. And Carol always takes the piss out of me for it." Jess rolls her eyes.

"They make cute pets, though." Betsy points out.

"No." Jess shakes her head. "I actually left burn marks in Carol's old apartment because of them."

Pietro is happy to see them getting along. "Mine is now half formed duck to eat."

Jess smirks. "The worst is when the beak has started developing and there's that little hard bit..."

"No. Nope. Done." Betsy covers her ears.

Tracy is making a face like she just smelled something horrible. "That is why Matt doesn't ask for your stories." She tease.

"And here I thought he was afraid I'd say penis." Jess winks.

He laughs. "That is why I never intend on asking about about stories set in Bangkok."

Jess taps his leg. "But it's a beautiful city. The world's largest reclining Buddha is there. I spent a week in the temple complex."

Betsy is laughing again. This woman is incredible and ridiculous when happy, but it's such a thin shell over so many negative feelings.

"How about you tell me in private." Matt suggests.

Jess leans in. "You really want to hear about the week I spent learning Thai?"

"I want to hear about everything. Well almost everything."

"Well I don't kiss and tell, no matter why I was kissing the guy." She taps his chin. "You can ask me everything later."

Betsy raises an eyebrow. "I don't have to be a psychic to know that's a lie."

Jess laughs. "Okay, fine. But I keep it mostly anonymous. And I never tell cock size because that just makes guys feel bad."

"That's very kind of you." Matt pats her hand.

Tracy smiles. He seems genuine enough. She can't tell what's in his heart, but so far she likes what she sees.

"You just don't want stories out." Jess teases him quietly.

"Maybe." It's all he'll concede. "Betsy, have you traveled much?"

"Some." She nods. "I was a charter pilot for a while, and a model before that. Between the two, I've seen most of Europe."

"Wow. So do you have any favorite places?"

Betsy shrugs. "The village where we grew up, maybe? I don't know. Every place has its own beauties and curiosities."

"But there is no place like home." Pietro notes.

"Home is people more than a place, though." She reminds him and takes his hand. "The house I grew up in is a burnt out relic. Home is a small London apartment where my twin brother has probably neglected the washing up again but has his phone plugged in next to his bed in case of work or sister calls."

Pietro agrees to a point. "But places shape us as much as people."

Betsy gets a little smile. "Then I have to say Japan was the most formative for me."

Tracy asks how long she was there.

"That gets tricky. Would you believe I wasn't born Asian?" Betsy gestures at herself.

Tracy's eyes widen. Pietro smiles. Matt pulls out a Stephen Colbert joke. "I don't see race. I'm told I'm white, and I believe them because police officers call me Sir."

Jess lightly swats his knee. "I'd never heard about this, but I suppose it makes sense with the family name Braddock."

Betsy nods, looking down. "There was a yakuza who wanted to set a trap for Brian. He used a machine to switch my mind with his wife's. My original body died with her in it before I could be restored."

"Wow." Tracy shakes her head. "There really is a book in you. Maybe several."

"That's a heck of a change." Matt knows a little about change. "Did you have trouble convincing your brother who you were?"

"I don't need a book, just a life lived well." Betsy smiles at Tracy before turning to Matt. "Not the least trouble. We're twins. There's something magical about twins even without powers."

Pietro wraps an arm around her waist. "This is true." He look over at the babies. "They already feel it I bet."

Betsy smiles. "There's a hum, a song. All twins emit it when they're together."

"Wait. Does that mean you're able to actually speak with the girls?" This definitely interests Jess and she leans forward a bit.

"Sort of. Babies haven't learned to mind their thoughts yet, so a lot of it is bubbling on the surface and I just feel it." Betsy explains. "I mean, their name for Bucky is the vibration through his chest when he speaks."

Matt smiles. "That's adorable."

Jess considers this. "They haven't formed true language yet. Could. Would Alice talk to you?"

Betsy nods. "I would probably have to touch your stomach to get a clearer reading, which I understand you don't care for? She also probably won't have more than emotions at this point. She's very young."

Matt gives Jess' hand a squeeze. "Is that something you'd be interested in learning?"

"It's tempting." She looks over at Betsy.

"Actually." Betsy offers. "It would be a great first lesson for Pietro, if you're more comfortable with him touching you?"

Tracy pays even more attention.

"Only if you want." Pietro says.

That gets Jess's attention, too. "Lesson?"

"He has mild telepathic abilities. Probably will never do more than communicate thoughts or pick up surface emotions, but that's more than most." Betsy smiles at him fondly.

He nods. "Betsy believes it is because my powers came from the mind stone."

"Huh. Well, I'd be more comfortable with Pietro. No offense. So if you want to try?" Jess shrugs uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" Matt asks quietly. He doesn't want her to feel pressured.

"It's okay." She promises and kisses his ear. She turns to Betsy and speaks out loud. "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing, just sit comfortably." Betsy assures her.

"What do _I_ need to do?" Pietro asks. He's a little nervous.

"Start by clearing your mind. Think only of the smell of rain. Can you smell it? What colour is that smell?" Betsy's voice is soft. "When you can see the colour, you're ready."

Pietro closes his eyes as he does this. It takes a little while to figure out the color. But then he realizes it's the color of Wanda's eyes. He nods.

Betsy nods back. "Gently place your hand over your child. Keep feeling your colour but tell us what other emotions come to you." She sends a tendril into his mind to observe what he does.

Jess's heart does it's usual awkward sideways thud it always does when Pietro touches her now. She hopes he doesn't pick up her emotions instead of Alice's. Matt gives Jess' hand another squeeze in support after her reaction.

Pietro takes a few breaths but seems confused. He closes his eyes. "I am not sure I understand. Safe?" There are feelings of uncertainty, too, but that may be his own.

"Safe is a common feeling in the unborn." Betsy assures him. "Wrap the child in your colour. She is nothing but feelings and growing cells right now, she should be easy to read. No ego, no id."

He tries. He finds it more difficult than she says. "I sense vibrations." But it's confusing. Safety is still there but also fear and uncertainty. It wavers, but uncertainty seems a constant. There's something else. "She likes when you move. Move fast." He tries to wrap her in love before pulling his hand away. There are tears in his eyes. He wipes them quickly.

"Here." Betsy's mind reaches through his and they reach together. Suddenly it's incredibly easy. Betsy wraps them both together for a moment so all Pietro can feel is his little girl. Jess's feelings are too strong. 

He again feels the thrill and happiness when there's a feeling of movement, of traveling. He says this. "And she likes the calming voice, the one that makes Jess happy." He smiles a little sadly at that.

Betsy rubs his shoulder and gently pulls his mind away. Then she points at Jess. "Your mind is like a train wreck with all your negative emotions bleeding out. Please tell me you've sought help. But your poor little girl can even feel them, they're so strong. That's not healthy."

Matt squeezes Jess' hand in support.

"Piss off." But there's no real strength in Jess's words.

Pietro takes a breath. "Jess is trying. She does the best she can. I know this. I know she would never do anything to purposely hurt Alice."

"Of course not." Betsy offers a smile and quietly builds the child a psychic shield. It'll probably only stay a month or two, but it will help.

Tracy licks her lips. "Pietro, would you be a dear and get us some water?"

He nods at Tracy's request. Before getting up, he kisses Betsy's temple. Then he heads to the kitchen, grateful he can crack with no one watching.

Betsy's mind follows after him softly, but she won't give Jess the satisfaction of knowing he's in pain. She turns to Jess. "Would you like the experience? I can give you the feelings we felt."

It takes a moment but Jess nods. Betsy touches her temple and the emotions rush in. She feels a lump of guilt in her throat for the fear and uncertainty.

"Are you interested, Matt?" Betsy turns to him.

"No. Thank you."

Pietro returns with two glasses of water, one for Tracy and one for Jess.

"I could show you how pretty your Jess is?" Betsy offers, though the words are really more for Jess's sake. She smiles up at Pietro and fills his mind with warmth and care.

Jess thanks Pietro quietly.

"I've already been shown." Matt says quietly. "It's not something one forgets."

Jess furrows her brow as she looks at him. All his sweet words about wishing he could see her suddenly come into doubt.

Raising her hands, Betsy steps back. "Fair enough. I'll stay in my corner and keep my mind to myself the rest of the night."

Pietro knows immediately it was Wanda, and he can only imagine what he was shown. "Seeing her through Betsy's eyes would be different I'm sure. But I understand. It is like getting a taste of something you know you can never have again."

Matt nods. "Honestly, as much as I would love to admire her physical beauty, her beauty as a person, as hidden as she tries to keep it, is what attracted me." He smiles. "She's already beautiful to me."

"I hate you." Jess informs him, kissing his ear.

"I know. I'm a horrible horrible person."

Betsy reaches for Pietro's hand, picking up his surface thoughts. She gives him a squeeze. "I don't know how much either of you read, but there's a lovely book called a Wrinkle in Time where there is an entire planet that evolved blind. It is described as one of the most loving in the universe."

Tracy raises her eyebrows. "Pessimist that I am, I'd assume they'd end up hating each other based on vocal pitch or accent. Guess that says more about me than anything."

Betsy shakes her head. "The author made them empaths, so their first impression is always how someone is feeling. Could you imagine?"

"Speaking as a journalist, I'd love it."

"You'd have nothing left to write about." Betsy smiles.

Jess has slowly curled against Matt through this discussion. She's had about enough of playing nice.

"On the contrary." Tracy begins. "There'd be plenty to write about. It'd just be easier to get to the truth."

Matt clears his throat. "Sorry to break up the party, but I had a long day in court. I'm feeling a little tired. Jess, would you mind taking me home?"

Jess lifts her chin, looking at him. "Of course. It was nice to meet you Betsy." Jess rises to do the rounds of handshakes and hugs.

Pietro's hug is longer than the others. "You will call me when you have the next doctor's appointment?"

"Before then." She promises. She doesn't mind at all.

"Good." He gives her a warm smile.

Matt says his goodbyes with a wave and waits for Jess to lead him out. She guides him out, pulling him into a kiss before she opens the car door for him. He needs to know before he gets in. "You okay?"

"Not in the least." She kisses his forehead. "Stop worrying."

He nods and gets in the car, buckling up.

As she gets in, she takes his hand for a moment and kisses it. "Thank you. You always seem to know when it's too much."

"It's not all that mysterious. There's usually a change in your heartbeat and your breathing." He admits. "I almost asked to leave when the conversation turned to feeling Alice's emotions."

"Well, thank you for listening to me." She kisses his fingers again before starting the car.

Inside, Pietro is thanking Betsy. "I hope it was not too difficult."

Betsy shakes her head. "Not for me. But that girl is a tempest in a teapot, as they say."

"That she is." Tracy agrees. "And this was a good night."

"So I hear." Betsy rubs her temple. "Are you okay, P?"

He nods. "I do not understand why she and Wanda hate so much." He sighs. "I would prefer they not care about each other than this, this hate."

"Hey." Betsy moves to rub his shoulders. "You ever tell Wanda that?"

"Yes. Many times."

"I'm surprised she doesn't listen to you. What does she have to lose by showing leniency for her brother's same?" Betsy frowns.

Pietro frowns and looks away. "It is my fault. I pulled away from her when Jess told me she was with child. I had never done that before."

"Her feelings are never your fault. Never." She hugs him tight.

Tracy feels like she's intruding. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for her, but the kid seems so hurt. She clears her throat to get their attention. "If an old woman can offer some advice... Aw who am I kidding. I don't know what you're going through. I only know Jess can be difficult. And if your sister is as stubborn as Jess is, there's nothing you can do to change it. Best thing is to keep them apart as much as possible." She struggles to stand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room so you can do the usual babysitting thing and make out on the couch."

Betsy chuckles and kisses Pietro's shoulder. "Do you need help?"

"No. I think I can make it. You kids have fun." She winks at them and makes her way to her room.

She nods and rubs Pietro's back. "You should relax."

He nods and takes a deep shaky breath. "Thank you for being here. And for helping me with the." He reaches his hand out as though touching Jess' belly.

"I shouldn't have suggested that. I should've realized how emotional it would be." She guides him to the couch.

"It was kind of you to suggest it." He sits. "She could have said no. I could have said no."

"I didn't even have to say it was possible for you to do." She sits sideways on his lap and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

His arms are around her. "You were trying to make her feel comfortable. It was a nice gesture."

She frowns. "A wasted gesture. That woman will never be comfortable in her own skin. You felt it."

"I wish I could help her." He frowns. "But I see now that her leaving me was the best thing."

"It was best for you, certainly." Betsy tilts her head as she considers.

He gently tilts her chin to kiss her lips. "You are wonderful."

She smiles as she kisses him back. "Thank you. And you are incredibly strong."

"I did not feel strong tonight." He looks over at the girls. "Should we put them in their cribs?"

"I suppose so. You want to practice feeling their feelings? I promise they're delightful." She smiles as she gets up and pulls him by his hands.

He nods. Then he bends down and picks up Lina. She's fast asleep.

She smiles as she picks up Becky. "Do you feel the fuzzy baby dreams?"

He closes his eyes and thinks of rain and the color of Wanda's eyes. "They feel warm."

"It's nice, isn't it? Soothing." Betsy smiles as she holds Becky close. "Sooner Alice is born, sooner she'll start feeling the same."

"I will make sure of it." Pietro promises.

Betsy nods. She's very glad Jess decided to give Pietro the baby. "I've no doubt. You're full of love."

He carries Lina to the crib and gently places her inside.

Betsy follows his example with the other and can't help smiling. "You'll be the handsomest dad ever."

He blushes slightly. "Thank you."

She walks over and pulls him into a hug. "Smile?"

He smiles for her, softly at first but it grows as he drinks her in.

"Lovely. So, living room or down to that guest room?" She tugs him closer.

"If we go down, we need to take the baby monitor." There's a whoosh of air. He's standing in front of her with it in his hand, having retrieved it from the master bedroom.

Betsy laughs. "I take it your vote is the bedroom?"

"We don't have to. We can put the baby monitor on the coffee table." He shrugs. "Whichever you prefer."

"However you're most comfortable. You probably need to process." She rubs his back.

There's a pause before he answers. "The couch I think."

"Come on, big guy." She guides him back to the living room.

He sits down and puts his arm around her. "Are you regretting coming?"

"Not one bit. Are you?" She puts her head on his shoulder.

"No."

"Need to talk about it?" She looks up.

"I think I am all talked out." He plays with her fingers. "And there is nothing more to say. I am just glad she tried."

"It's obvious she does care about you." She stays close, emitting waves of reassurance and calm.

"Yes. It helps that I am giving her a reason to keep the baby."

"She doesn't strike me as one who could've given it up. She acts tougher than she is." She squeezes his hand.

"Yes." He goes through some of the night in his mind. "Matt seems good for her."

Betsy furrows her brow. "He's a man with secrets."

"He is a lawyer. Is not secrets part of his job?"

"I suppose. But he was extremely focused on keeping me out of his mind." She shrugs. "Most people allow themselves to get caught in he conversation or forget about it, but not him. I could feel how hard he focused on it."

Pietro shrugs. "Does that bother you?"

She shakes her head. "It could mean nothing, but it's very unusual."

He can't help but think about it. "He did not seem guarded when he spoke."

She shrugs then pauses. "But he didn't really say much, did he?"

After a moment of thought, he realizes he didn't. "He said Jess fed him crickets." That he remembers. Beyond that, there wasn't much.

"A few quoted jokes. A few questions. He barely even spoke to Jess, just a few touches." She taps his leg. "I couldn't tell you a damn thing about him other than he's blind and a lawyer."

"And Wanda had shown him Jess. Probably forced it on him." His heart sinks. "It could be why he was so guarded."

Betsy chuckles. "Your sister _is_ a force of nature. I never want to be on her bad side."

He nods. "She was a force of nature before we got powers." He can't help but smile as a few memories come. "She has always been very determined."

"I can imagine." She looks up at him. "I'm confused, though. If you hate someone, why show them to their blind boyfriend? Especially someone who looks like Jess."

"You're assuming Wanda showed her alone."

"Oh." Betsy goes quiet for a long while.

"My sister has a talent for finding a person's weakest point and exploiting it." There's a small, proud smile on his face.

Betsy nods. "You think she tried to turn this on Matt? Tried to... Tried to rip away what happiness Jess allowed herself?" She frowns as she hears her own words. "I've spent some time in your sister's mind. I have trouble imagining her that petty."

"Jess brings out the worst in her." He shrugs. "But maybe I am wrong. Maybe it was simply the sudden images that shocked him." He's too tired to care right now.

"Wanda wouldn't hurt an innocent just to get to someone else. You know it." She shifts and starts rubbing his temples. "She does have a habit of dumping and running with images. Though she's gotten better."

Pietro pouts. "I do not wish to talk of Jess or Matt or my sister any more." His finger strokes down her nose. "I wish only to concentrate on you."

Betsy smiles. "You sure? I don't have to read minds to know how tired you must be right now. Why don't we head to bed? I'll tire you out again as soon as you wake. Promise." She leans in for a soft kiss.

He nods. Getting up, he checks to make sure the house is all locked up. Then he follows her downstairs. It's the slowest she's ever seen him move.

It worries her, but she stays smiling and giving off warmth. As they get ready for bed, she keeps half an eye on him. When they lay down, she kisses his forehead and sends his mind into a sleep so deep even dreams can't disturb him. It's far too late to call her brother, so she curls into Pietro's side and holds him protectively.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Steve, you've outdone yourself." Bucky is sitting back, completely full and happy. He takes Carol's hand. "It's the best belated birthday dinner ever."

"I just wish I could've managed it on time." Steve smiles with a slight blush. He'd gone all out with herb roasted pork and vegetables, mashed potatoes, gravy and a poppyseed roll in the style Bucky's mother used to make. There's not much left of it now, but there are some very happy faces.

Carol squeezes Bucky's fingers and thanks Steve with her eyes. She's glad someone could make her husband this happy.

Loki puts her hand on Steve's leg. "We're very glad you could come. Everyone seems so busy these days. It feels like we never see each other."

"I know what you mean. I might quit the FBI job after this semester. Pay's good, but it's not worth losing time with my family." Carol frowns.

Loki glances at Steve and smiles. "With the two little ones, it must be difficult being away."

"It's miserable." Carol agrees.

"Am I seeing my future right now?" Steve teases gently and squeezes Loki's hand.

"Yes." Bucky says it without hesitation. "Knowing you, absolutely yes."

"I'll figure something out." Steve grins. "I usually do."

"You always do." Loki corrects him.

"Sometimes it's you, darling." Steve points out.

"Flatterer." She turns to the other couple. "Pietro said he was babysitting all night. So where are you two off to?"

"We've been hoping to hit a beach for a while, so I'm flying Bucky down to Jamaica. It's just a night and a day, but it's something." Carol smiles.

"Isn't she the best?" Bucky says, beaming.

Steve smirks. "Not bad."

"The best." He insists.

Loki chuckles. "I'm glad you're able to have a little getaway."

"Me too." Carol kisses Bucky's cheek then pokes his belly. "Though, he might be too heavy to carry now."

"Good thing you have super strength." Bucky pokes back.

"I don't know, there's limits." She teases.

"I've seen you fly with a tank, Carol." Steve shakes his head. "You might manage."

"I'll just stop in the bathroom first and lose a few pounds." He winks.

That one earns him a punch.

"Oof." He rubs the spot.

"What lovely conversation." Loki chuckles.

Steve grins. "But it's amazing how Carol keeps him in line better than all of Hydra."

Bucky's grin is in full force. "Power of love, pal. Power of love."

Carol raises her hand in a peace sign. "Also, I'm the best."

"How goes the book?" Loki asks.

"Slow. But coming together." Bucky tells her.

Steve smiles. "I think it's amazing. You started off thinking it was a dumb idea, and now look at you."

"Still thinking it's a dumb idea, but it keeps me occupied when I'm at home and not dealing with the girls.

"And it's something to do with Tracy." Carol points out quietly.

He nods. "She's been so tired lately that I've mostly been reading it out to her and listening to whatever notes she has for me." Carol leans into him a little more.

Steve shakes his head, wishing he knew the right words. "At least you can bore her to sleep."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Punk."

"Jerk." Steve smiles. "But if you still have to travel tonight, maybe we should toss you out?"

"You don't mind us eating and running?"

"Only if you promise to visit again soon." Steve looks to both of them.

"You got it." Bucky says. "And you've gotta visit us. I've got a whole lot of baseball tickets now. You need to join me for a few games."

"Love to." Steve rises to give them both hugs. "I think things should quiet down soon, on my front, as soon as this stupid accord goes through."

They exchange hugs with Loki, too, and then they head out to the backyard. Bucky wraps his arms around Carol, their bag hooked to his elbow.

"Alright, birthday boy." She holds him close and lifts off. They fly as fast as she feels is safe for him as it's quite a distance to cover. He wonders if maybe they should have waited a bit to let their food go down first. But he manages not to get too motion sick. When they land Carol pets his cheek. "You with me?"

He makes a face. Then he burps. Loud. "All better." He smiles.

Carol laughs and swats his arm.

"Sorry."

"No you're not." She smiles and takes his hand to lead him to the cabana. She'd actually come down this morning under the pretext of work to register them and set the place up. There's a small box of groceries, as well as sodas and drinks in the fridge.

"This place is amazing." Bucky pulls her into his arms and kisses her. "Mmm. The best dessert."

"Especially the poppyseeds in your teeth." Carol jokes before taking another.

"Crap. Let me go floss."

She hits his chest. "You're fine."

"You sure?" He looks really concerned.

"Yes. I was teasing." She strokes his jaw. "Not like you need to impress me."

"I always want to impress you." He kisses her. "Can't have you trading me in for a younger model."

She smirks. "Honey, everyone's a younger model."

"Exactly." He kisses her again.

"Not one of them is as wonderful as you." She tugs at his pants. "You wanted to go skinny-dipping?"

"I did." He steps back and strips, his eyes never leaving her.

She smiles and bites her lip. "God, you're beautiful." She slowly starts stripping as well.

He enjoys that very much. After grabbing some towels, he takes her hand and leads her out to the beach. Carol is a bit shy as they walk out, but she stays close to Bucky. He drops the towels in the sand then picks her up bridal style and carries her into the water.

She laughs. "Bucky! Is it cold?"

"Yep." Soon she can feel it herself as her feet start to dip into the water.

She squeaks and presses against him. But soon she's taking her own feet as she stands in the water before him. "You're gonna have to warm me up after this."

"That's the plan, doll." He takes a firm hold of her upper arms and pulls her into a kiss that's way better than the ones in the movies. She melts into him, fingers digging into his sides.

Pulling away, he smiles at her and starts to swim out. She follows, and as she catches up, she splashes him.

"Hey!" The word is broken up by his laughter. The water is invigorating. He stops and disappears beneath the water.

Carol chuckles, and lays back to float on the surface.

He bops up beside her. "Hey, pretty lady. I'm a merman."

She looks over at him. "Is that a pick up? Pretty sure fish don't have dicks."

"I get legs when I get out of the water. Three of them." He winks at her.

She laughs. "Yeah, that's hot."

"Anyway, I saw you floating here and fell in love at first sight." He continues treading water.

"Did you?" She stops floating and starts treading as well. "I've heard you aquatic types are trouble."

"Definitely." He grins. "But you seem like the kind of human that likes trouble."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that." She smirks, arms going over his shoulders.

"Am I? Well shit." He gives a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah." She winks. "You thought I was human."

"You aren't?" He smiles. "Of course you aren't. You must be an angel."

She nods. "Found me out."

"That explains it." He looks at her, the moonlight on her face. "So is it a hopeless case? Is our love doomed before it begins?"

She pushes some wet hair off his face. "I don't believe in hopeless cases." She kisses him gently.

He kisses back gently, letting her set the pace. She wraps her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss slowly but surely. He finds it hard to stay afloat with her like this. So he starts to swim towards the shore.

"We should. Head in." She suggests between kisses. "If you only have a cock on land."

"Mmm." He's doing his best to get them there.

She pulls away from him. "You can only have me if you can catch me." She kisses him again then pulls away into a powerful front crawl. He swims after her as hard as he can.

Carol stumbles as she reaches the shore, but she manages to stand and grab both towels as she races to the cabana.

He runs full speed after her. He manages to catch the edge of one of the towels before she gets inside.

Carol laughs as she stumbles and falls into his arms. "Colour me impressed."

He pulls her close. "You let me catch you, didn't you?"

"I didn't. I wanted to get inside first." She pulls him into a deep kiss.

All that running got them mostly dry. It's just their hair that's wet. They've tracked sand everywhere, but they're at the beach. It's to be expected. He picks her up and carries her to the bed as they continue to kiss.

"Mmn. Bucky." She pulls him down on top of her, her hands moving over his sides.

"My angel." He kisses her neck, slowly sucking on her skin.

"This is the only true heaven." She whispers. Her hands are moving along his back. She can feel the grit of sand and salt beneath her fingers but it's only that much better.

His hands move over her skin. It's the first time he's really gotten to explore her without fear the girls will interrupt, and he takes full advantage. He takes his time. Lips, hands, his entire body presses against her.

Carol smiles up at him, cheeks pink from arousal. But it's not about that, really. "You're still a dream come true, you know that?"

"I came here just for you. Survived a war, survived a massive fall, survived Hydra just so I could be with you." He believes it, too. All roads have led to Carol. Now all roads ahead have widened to include her. 

"Yeah, I believe you'd do that and more for me." She strokes his cheek. "All I did was live a life I thought you might be proud of. Then I met you, and what do you know?"

"Now it's your turn to inspire me."

"Nope, you got two perfect inspirations at home." She chuckles then turns them so he's beneath her. She takes her time to kiss and suck on his chest, savouring the extra salt from the ocean.

He closes his eyes. Muscles relax as his cock hardens. Part of him misses his girls, wonders if they're okay. But he trusts Pietro to call if they need anything. It also helps knowing he's the fastest guy around and can get them help or out of danger if needed. It gets much easier to push those thoughts away when his wife's lips close over his nipple. Carol sucks slowly. She's fully intending to drive him crazy by going _just_ too slow.

She's doing a fucking awesome job of it, too. "Carol." He has become putty in her hands. "Please, doll." He's very close to taking control of the situation.

Her teeth skim over his ribs as she eventually makes it to his belly, but she will not be rushed.

His fingers comb through her wet hair. His cock is rubbing against her chest. And a thought comes to his mind that he could fuck her tits and be happy. His hips begin to move, trying to get some friction.

She slaps his hip. "None of that." Her hand circles his cock firmly as she climbs back up his body. She sits up straight, staring him in the eye as she gets into position.

His hands stroke her stomach. "You the most beautiful damn woman I've ever seen."

"And I didn't even have to threaten you." She teases as she lowers into his lap.

He sighs a pleasured groan. "So damn beautiful." He can't help it; he immediately begins to move his hips.

She smiles, and decides to go with it since he's being so nice. Her hands dig into his hips to give her the leverage she needs to put some strength into it.

"Fuck yeah. Oh. Yeah." He keeps his movements slow though every muscle in his body wants to ram up into her like a jackhammer. His breathing deepens.

"You don't get to let go until I tell you." Carol taunts him softly. "But when I say? You better break the fucking bed."

He nods. His voice is gravelly when he speaks. "I'll put you beneath me and ram you into the ground."

"You know how I love that." Her voice betrays just how hot she's getting, too. She's going to have to let him go soon.

"My dirty wife. I'm going to make you scream. You're gonna be hoarse tomorrow." He promises. "Then I'm gonna eat you out so I can taste your pussy and my come mixed together."

"Dear lord." Carol flushes, losing her focus slightly. "Alright, let's see you follow through, Barnes."

He rolls them over. Now above her, he smiles. "Ready?" He works up to speed. Soon the bed is straining as his ass bobs up and down like a piston.

"Fuck. Fuck. Bucky!" Carol's every bit as loud as predicted. And he feels good, damn good. They haven't had a proper fuck like this in too long. She _might_ even be sore in the morning. "Give me all of it. Bucky! Don't dare hold back."

He doesn't. He slows for a couple of really hard thrusts then picks up speed again. His entire concentration is on getting as deep and hard and fast in her as possible. "Shit. Tell me you're close."

"No." She gasps. "I'm just bruising your ribs for fun. Fuck!" She gives in, orgasm hitting hard.

As soon as he feels it pulsing around him, he comes, ejaculate spurting deep inside her. He cries out almost as loudly as she does. Then his body relaxes against hers. "Holy hell. That was good."

She nods sleepily, expending only enough energy to wrap her arms around him. "We totally lost the roleplay, but I don't even care. You are a beast."

The grin is back. "Who was role playing?" He teases. "I really am a merman." He kisses her.

"Un huh." She laughs.

While catching his breath, he gives her soft kisses. Then, when he feels strong enough to move again, he moves down to make good on his second promise.

Carol laughs, knees coming up to give him room. "Careful you don't break me."

She needn't have been concerned. He's the complete opposite of before, gentle and loving as he tastes her. And yet it's all the more likely to break her, just not physically. "Oh Bucky." Her fingers tangle in his hair.

He sucks lightly. Then his fingers hold her open as he strokes with his tongue. He isn't particularly good at speaking his feelings, but he can show her his affection this way. Carol trembles under his attentions, this gentleness a thousand times more intense than what came before. Tears catch in her eyelashes.

Unsure how to interpret the trembling, Bucky looks up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Sorry. Just a little emotional." She wipes fiercely at her eyes.

His heart beats into his throat. "Anything I can do?"

She holds out her arms. "Hold me?"

"Of course, doll." He moves back up and wraps his arms around her. "Wanna talk about it?"

She cuddles close. "Sorry. It's just... Everything, you know? And how you've kept me sane. And how much I love you."

"That's what I'm here for." He gives her a squeeze. "And hey, there have been no phone calls so things must have gone okay."

"Or Jess murdered everyone and ran off." She tries to joke.

"Nah. She knows you'd hunt her down if she hurt the girls." He kisses her temple. "Call her if it'll make you feel better."

She shakes her head. "Jess would never hurt the girls. Wish I could say as much for Matt or Pietro. But we are not going to think about that. We're here to celebrate you."

"You have, doll. This place is amazing." He snuggles against her.

"Can't wait to see you out in the sun tomorrow." Her hand brushes over his chest. "You've spent too much of your life hiding from it."

He puts his hand over hers. "Not anymore." He can't help thinking that she's the brightest sun he's ever experienced.

She smiles. "No way. I'm giving you the whole damn sky, honey."

He laughs. "Yes you are."

"Only fair when you've given me everything else."

"Not everything." He kisses her temple. "I've been thinking. I think I'm ready to meet Rebecca's grandkids."

She looks into his eyes. "Oh yeah? That's a big step, honey."

"Yeah. I think it's time. Assuming they want to meet me."

"Didn't they say before they did?" She draws circles on his chest.

"Yeah. But things change." He says it quietly.

"We'll just have to ask them." She leans in to give him a soft kiss. "Bring Steve. Nobody can refuse him."

He chuckles. "Is it weird that I want to do this without him?"

Carol smiles. "Not at all. I mean, this is just yours, not yours and his."

"If he was just Steve, it'd be different." He admits. "But Captain America adds a whole thing."

"He casts a long shadow." She points out quietly. There's quiet. The sounds of surf and seagulls can be heard outside. Inside are the sounds of breathing and heartbeats. Carol's head rests on Bucky's chest, and she shifts to kiss the place above his heart. "You no longer have to define yourself in context of him, you know. Or of me. You are James Buchanan Barnes, and that's more than good enough."

"I know. Just getting used to everything."

She smiles softly. "I love you."

That fills him with warmth. "I love you, too."

"It's not even scary anymore." She tells him. "Because I know you'll be there."

"Damn straight." He gets a lopsided grin. "Best birthday ever."

"Just wait until the girls get big enough to make you presents." Carol kisses the side of his mouth. "Well, we did make you one thing but we left it at home."

"Oh yeah?" That reminds him. "So what was the thing at the bottom of the bag?"

"Oh." Carol lightly blushes. "Just a little lace thing."

"Mmm. You'll have to show me later."

"I was planning to wake you up with it." She smiles.

"Amazing sex, a full night of sleep, _and_ waking up to you in lace? I am a lucky guy." And happy. He feels completely happy.

Carol groans. "You just jinxed us, honey."

He is slightly panicked. "How? All I said was I was lucky."

"Never mind, I'm being silly. But if Steve wants to send you off somewhere for a week after this, it's your fault." She teases.

He nods. "I take full responsibility."

"And if there are love notes tucked in with your tact gear, it wasn't me."

He smiles. "I knew Hill had the hots for me."

"Clearly."

He continues the tease. "Don't be jealous. I'm yours."

"Naturally. I mean, I can just destroy the competition." She chuckles.

"And given my lovely former psychiatrist, I'm very happy you can."

Carol curls an arm up to show her muscle. "I was made stronger by your love."

He laughs and feels her muscle. "Those are some guns."

"I hear you're a master of guns." She smirks.

He returns it. "Sure am, Colonel. Got a barrel you need cleaned?"

Carol laughs. "Maybe in the morning. I did fly to Jamaica twice today."

"You should get some sleep then." He relaxes beneath her and closes his eyes.

"Mmn." She settles comfortably against him. "Let's do this for all your birthdays, for the next 99 years."

"Sounds good to me."


	205. Breakfast is a right not a privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess mopes. Wanda's had a long day. Pietro has a hard one. Jogging and breakfast. Pietro and Wanda share griefs. Carol apologizes.

Although she woke before the first alarm, she snoozed it when it went off. She turned it off the second time. She even pulled the phone inside her cocoon of blankets when the text chirp went off, but then Jess huffed at Carol's message and put the phone back on the bedside table. She stayed under the blankets. The weekend had been bad enough, she absolutely refuses to face Monday. Especially if Matt's gone, and she's sure he is. As much as she likes him, he's annoyingly consistent about his schedule. She'll just have to dwell in this depression alone.

A familiar song starts to play as her phone screen lights up. Bjork's voice begins to sing, ethereal and otherwordly, aloof but also warm. It's Matt, figuratively and literally.

She reaches for the phone again, grumbling as she brings it to her ear. "Aren't you working?"

"Good morning to you, too." He chuckles. "Judge had a personal emergency. Court got canceled. Want some breakfast?"

"I don't deserve breakfast." She sounds muffled by the blankets around her head. And she's been on this kick of especially vocal self hate since seeing Pietro and Betsy.

"Breakfast is a right not a privilege." He counters. "Do you want bagels, donuts, or a breakfast sandwich?"

She sits up, the blankets falling from her mostly naked form. "Donuts are nasty."

"Okay. I disagree, but we can debate that later. Bagels or sandwich?"

"Whatever's on your way." She can't work up the energy to have an opinion. "Door will be open, I'm going to have a bath."

There's a pause. "Would you prefer to wallow in misery alone?"

"The things I would prefer to do are generally frowned upon by society. And probably illegal." She sighs. "If you're willing to put up with me, you know you make me feel better."

"I'll be there soon." He ends the call.

She hangs up and rises. She's only wearing a pair of black boxers Matt had forgotten there at some point and she's been reticent to give up. She wanders to her tiny kitchen to start up some coffee.

A quarter of an hour later, Matt lets himself in. He heads for the source of the coffee smell. "Jess! I'm here!"

"Hey." She's brewed a pot of her favourite Vietnamese blend, and is sweetening it the traditional way with condensed milk. She offers Matt a mug of the almost chocolate smelling brew.

He feels her hand take his and place the mug in it. "Thank you. Do I get a kiss, too?"

She presses a soft one to the side of his mouth. "What's got you so obnoxiously cheerful today?"

"The sun is warm. Birds are singing." He brings the cup to his lips. "Also someone needs to be a counterpoint to your gloomy gus."

"Sorry. Next time someone tells me I'm an unfit mother, I'll thank them with a smile." She reaches for her own cup.

"That's not what she said." Matt corrects. "She said Alice could feel your negativity."

Jess frowns. "She just as well have said it. Fucking telepaths, think they know everything just because they can peek into your brain." She continues to grumble quietly.

"Then why did you let her?" He unpacks the bagels. He chose them figuring it was something she'd be able to pick at if she wanted.

"Because I bloody can't say no when Pietro gives his sad eyes." She huffs and leans against the counter.

He stops and listens to her heartbeat. "Is that what he did?"

"It's all he ever has around me." She sips her coffee. "But I deserve that."

"So the puppy dog eyes could not have been saying anything." He notes.

"Just the usual 'Jess, you failed me and you broke me'."

"He didn't seem broken to me." He takes the plastic knife from the bag and uses it to smother cream cheese on his plain bagel.

"Past tense." She sticks a finger in his cheese. "He's much better now that he's found a younger, prettier girl that his sister actually approves of. One that hasn't hurt him."

He smiles at the realization. "You're jealous."

"Jealous? That he went and found himself the closest thing he could to me? I think it's sick and pathetic." She takes a bagel and rips a chunk off, sticking it in her mouth.

The words, so harsh and full of venom, make Matt pause. "Is that what you really think he did? Because personality wise, she seemed very different."

She swallows. "Both similar height, dark hair, fighters, slim build, British, super powered... I suppose you could argue he just has a type. Hell, lawyer Matt will argue it and try to make me consider my sins and repent." She leans in. "He also pulled me aside to ask I stop the hate with his sister. That's not me. I don't know her enough to hate her, I just tease him about her bossing him around."

"It's clearly a sensitive subject with him. So why do it?" He takes a bite of the warm bread.

She thinks quietly for a moment. "She was one of the few things we actually did talk about. Before. He loves her more than he ever thought he loved me. I guess it's my way of acknowledging her part in his life without having to deal with it."

His brow furrows. "So you acknowledge her importance by hurting him with it?"

"I didn't think a little light teasing was hurting." She puts her bagel down and crosses her arms. Now she has another reason to feel guilty around Pietro.

Matt thinks. He's not sure he can explain so that Jess will understand completely. Her life experience is so limited. "I can't imagine what it's like for you, to not have 18 years of your life, the most formative years. And then to come out of that not being able to trust anyone. Not until you met Carol."

"Shot the first man I ever thought I loved point blank in the skull. Can't say my experience is typical, no." She walks over to the couch and falls heavily onto it. Her feet quickly move up to rest on the coffee table. "I remember my first civilian apartment. It didn't even occur to me I'd want furniture until Carol teased me about being a minimalist."

He takes his coffee and bagel and slowly makes his way to her. "Carol is family, the one person in all the world you trust and can count on. And she hates me. For what I did or rather didn't do. So imagine I dump you." He sits. "Which I'm not doing. But imagine I did. And then whenever we met I kept mentioning how hotheaded she was, how controlling."

"I'd apologize for her temper, probably jokingly because that's how I am, and move on." She stares at her toes as she wiggles them. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you anymore, though. It's more a trust thing."

"Maybe I dislike her. Maybe I think she's another holier-than-thou Avenger who thinks they're better than everyone else."

"Is this still hypothetical? Because I've never attacked Wanda even that much." She pokes his leg.

"Yeah I didn't think this would help, but I figured I'd try anyway." He shrugs. He's about to drink more coffee then stops. "Do you consider yourself an empathetic person?"

"Not particularly. Should I?"

"No. But I have a feeling Pietro is."

She furrows her brow. "Why does that make a difference? Aside from adding to the long list of why it was better we broke up?"

"It probably doesn't." He drinks. "Although it might explain why he's so protective of his sister. Other than the fact that she's the only one he could trust and rely on for most of his life."

"So you feel hurt and sad and nauseous about Carol being angry, too, then?" Maybe not quite what he's trying to impart, but it's something.

"No. Is that how you feel about Wanda's anger towards you?"

"Yes." She frowns. "With Carol, Bucky and I, we stood up to her, told her to think about why she was feeling angry. She's sorting that out still, but we stood up for you. No one will stand up for me when it comes to Wanda. Pietro may take my side, but he won't fight her. We've met maybe twice."

He processes what she said. It takes a while. He's trying to determine if this disappointment in Pietro developed before or after she broke up with him. Maybe it doesn't matter.

Quietly, Jess adds. "This woman will be raising my baby."

"You think Pietro will accept Wanda speaking ill of you."

"I don't believe he could stop her."

"Have you told him your concerns?" He knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

"He's got enough on his plate."

"I think he'd appreciate the honesty more than the digs to his sister." He shrugs. "But what do I know?"

"Matt. I'm not going to start a civil war between them over a few bruises to my already battered ego." She sighs and rubs her arm. "Even I'm not that selfish."

"Really? Because you're pretty damn selfish." He wraps an arm around her.

She leans in to him. "I'm doing what I can to give Alice the best chance. If that means she grows up hating me, then I'll deal with that. So long as she grows up healthy and safe."

"I know. Do you know what that makes you?" It's a short pause. "A damn fine mother."

"Thank you." She smiles softly. "I feel more like a ten car pile up right now, but it's a nice thought."

"You're doing what's best for Alice. And when she visits, I'm going to make sure she knows it." He kisses her head.

She sighs acceptance. After a few minutes, she finally asks her other pressing question. "Did you tell the truth? Have you actually seen me?"

"Yes. New Year's Eve." He doesn't think he needs to say more.

She looks down, her voice becoming shaky. "Did. Is that why you changed your mind?"

"The vision? No. That mainly gave me a headache."

She wraps her arms around him to give him a hug.

He's surprised. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"It doesn't matter." She murmurs. "You're here."

"So are you." He gives her a squeeze. "A fact I'm very grateful for."

"Nice tea and biscuits sort of grateful or sacrifice your first born?" She teases softly.

"Somewhere in between." He strokes her arm.

She smiles. "I suppose that'll do."

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit. Thank you." She kisses him.

He kisses back. "You're welcome. So what are you going to do with the rest of your day?"

"Mope." She shrugs. She hadn't really planned anything yet.

"That doesn't sound particularly healthy." He notes lightly. "Maybe you should pay your friend Maria a visit."

She sighs. "Friend's a strong word."

There's a slow nod. "You could go shopping. I know that always makes you feel better. Maybe take Tracy?"

"Maybe." She takes his hand. She's not certain it would be a good idea.

He bites his lip. He doesn't want her to be alone right now. "You could come to work with me. It's make Foggy's day."

She can't help a smile. "And ruin Karen's?"

Is a good thing he can't see it. "Only for half the day. She's out this afternoon to run some errands."

"Neither of you will get any work done and you know it."

"And you have a problem with that?" He sounds a little surprised.

She pouts. "I'm trying to be considerate."

"I appreciate that." His brow furrows ever so slightly. "I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I've promised to have this baby, so it's not like I'm going to do anything." She points out a little too easily.

"That's not what I'm worried about." His voice is pointed. "I just think you've wallowed enough. I hate you feeling this way."

Jess tries not to huff a laugh. She pulls herself into his lap, arms around his shoulders, and noses nearly touching. "I'm sorry you don't like it, but it's not like I can just change how I feel about things. There's no word or secret hand signal that will magically make it all better. I hurt, Matt. You've known that as long as you've known me."

"I know. I-" He stops when his hands touch her back. "Are you naked?"

"I have pants on." By which she means the British definition of underwear. "You did pull me out of bed."

He blinks. There's no point pointing out that it did take him a while to get there. "Okay. Well, I was going to say that I know you hurt. I hurt, too. You need to find a way to deal with it while you're pregnant that doesn't involve beating people up."

"But I like beating assholes up." She whines softly. "And Doc says we can't try meds until after the baby."

"Maybe video games?" He suggests. "Foggy seems to get an outlet from them."

She's quiet a moment. "Clint liked them."

"I bet Foggy could make you forget about Clint's video game playing." It's said like a challenge.

"I don't know. Clint once managed to get the FBI chasing him while playing Bass Hunter..." She smiles at the memory.

"Causation or correlation?"

"Causation. It was the game FBI. Which I didn't know it had." She shakes her head. "Anyway, not a huge fan."

"Ah. It might help to get some aggression out. But I won't mention it again." He leans in, finding her nose first then kissing her.

She tugs gently on his tie, then a little bit firmer as she deepens the kiss. "Now here's something you didn't suggest."

"Kissing?"

"Not what I usually do, but it's a good start." She shuts her eyes, nose brushing along his cheek. How often has she let herself be taken over by the physical and just forget any feeling?

"I like kissing." He gives her another as though to make his point.

She's happy to take it, to deepen it. She loosens his tie as she tastes him, her hands slide under his jacket.

"I can't stay long." He warns. "We should probably keep this PG."

Jess frowns to herself but pulls back. "Of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just don't want to fuck and run."

She can't help laughing at that. "So noble." She stands up to wander back to the kitchen and make some more coffee.

"Not really." He follows her, making his way to her.

"I'll manage, Matt, I always do." She gently pulls him into her arms. "I did before you and I will after."

"Already dooming us to failure, Drew?" He holds her shoulders.

"Just being realistic." Her voice is sad as she holds him. "There's always an after, whether it's a day or a thousand years away."

"Which is why we should concentrate on the now." He holds her close.

Her nose nuzzles into his neck. "And why you shouldn't worry so much. Will it help if I agree to come to your office? I'll take a book and sit quietly in the corner and you can come pet my head every so often to be sure I'm still alive?"

He makes a face. "Now you're just making fun of me. Forget I said anything."

"Maybe a little. But that's a sign I'm feeling better, isn't it?" She runs her finger down his nose.

"Well it's not cruel, so yes." He pretends to try to bite her finger.

She chuckles. "Why don't we make a compromise, Mr Lawyer? I will call Pietro to talk out some of the roughness from the weekend. And we can meet for dinner when you're done work?"

"Sounds perfect." He kisses her. "And I promise not to make any more suggestions tonight."

"Sweetheart. I understand it's out of concern, but you have enough to worry about." She strokes his jaw.

"I'm your boyfriend. That means I get to worry about you." He explains.

"Your personal pleasure, I'm sure."

"Are you saying I'm masochistic?" He chuckles.

She smiles. "Maybe a little, though you haven't asked for whips and chains in the bedroom yet." She reaches forward to smooth his tie from her earlier playing.

"I get enough pain outside the bedroom thank you."

"Yes, love." She chuckles. "You should go to work. You look perfectly handsome. Plus you have a funny story for Foggy about me answering the door in my knickers."

He's amused by that, and it shows. "Do you want the leftover bagels, or should I take them to Foggy as Karen?"

"Take them. Though maybe I should lick the one for Foggy?" She teases.

"Eww." He makes a face.

Jess laughs. "I could stick it in my pants instead?"

"That's even worse."

She keeps laughing. "But you've been in my pants and I give you back to Foggy."

"Oh lord." He sighs. "Just give me my bagels."

She packs them up for him, still chuckling to herself. "Anything else?" She kisses his cheek.

"I think that'll do it. You picking me up from the office tonight?"

"For sure. Call me when you're done?" She smiles.

"You got it." He takes one more kiss before heading out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The couch is calling to her. Wanda drops her bag next to it before collapsing into its cushions. She's been studying so hard and practicing so much that she's physically and mentally exhausted.

"Would you like me to make you dinner?" Vision asks. "I've been looking at cooking videos."

"Food sounds like effort." Wanda groans.

He moves her legs to sit beneath them. "That difficult?"

"Chewing and swallowing..." She sighs.

"I could make you a nutritional shake instead." He offers. "No chewing involved."

She opens an eye to look at him. "Maybe."

"Or I could make soup."

"Vision, you do not have to do anything. I wish to rest for now." She decides. "Thank you, though."

"Shall I prepare you a bath?" He realizes after he says it that that would be doing something.

Wanda chuckles. "Only if you wish to share."

"I would find that enjoyable."

"I apologize in advance if I fall asleep." She smiles tiredly.

"Then I will dry you off and carry you to bed." He phases through her legs to stand. Then he picks her up and carries her upstairs.

She snuggles against him as he carries her. "Leave me in the bedroom, I will undress while you prepare the water."

"Of course." He lays her on the bed then heads to the bathroom. Soon the sound of the tub filling can be heard.

Wanda smiles as she rises and shucks off her uniform jacket. She hangs it on the hook on the back of the door. The door is still partly open but she decides it doesn't matter. Pietro rarely comes to this floor. Soon her pants join the jacket. But she finds herself struggling with the corset, the zipper is slightly too high and she's too tired to focus to magic it down. Due to this, she's in the corset and pink panties when Vision returns.

He stops in his tracks when he sees her. A rush of arousal makes his breath catch. "Wanda."

She looks over, cheeks colouring. "I am having difficulty."

"Let me." He floats to her, unsure his legs will be steady enough to carry him. Standing behind her, he slowly unzips the corset. Her back is slowly exposed, and the sight makes him want her more. But she's tired.

Wanda sighs softly, letting the corset fall to the floor. She moves her hair off her shoulder and it flows softly over her back as she turns to Vision. "You take such good care of me, my love." She lifts a hand to his cheek and pulls him into a kiss.

His kiss is hungry. He holds her close, unable to stop himself.

She giggles. "Vision." She takes the step back toward the bed, bringing him with her.

"My apologies. I know you're tired."

She wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I can think of no better way to use the last of my energy than giving you my love."

He kisses her again. There's a passion in his movements that reveal how much he wants her.

She returns his kisses, turning them so she can push him onto the bed. "My love. My Vision." She straddles his body, kissing along his neck.

"Wanda." His clothes melt away.

"Look at you. You are so incredible. So perfect. And then, physically?" She smiles up at him before she begins kissing down his belly. She gives a playful kiss to his cock before she stands at the end of the bed to remove her panties.

He's hard now, hard and wanting. She is all that he could ever desire. "My beautiful Wanda."

"So much desire just for me? Have I not given you enough love, my Vision?" Her hands slide up his thighs and she presses more gentle kisses to his cock.

A soft moan escapes. "You have. But the way you looked, it brought out very primal desires in me."

"I see this." She climbs back onto the bed, straddling his hips. "I hope I can always." She has to stop a yawn. "Sorry. I hope I always do so."

"You are tired. I should not be asking you for this."

Wanda shakes her head and teases. "Too late. I am already much too horny." And without any more ado, she's pressing against him, taking him in.

"Oh, Wanda." His hands go to her breasts.

"My love." She sighs, rolling her hips. Her hands go to his elbows. "I need you."

He thrusts up into her. His fingers tweak her nipples before sliding up to her throat. "Take whatever you need."

She groans, her head falling back. "You. All of you."

This is when Pietro arrives upstairs to ask what they'll be doing for dinner. He stops outside their door as even when it's ajar Wanda has expressed displeasure at him simply entering. So he stops. He hears and sees them at almost the exact same moment.

"Vision." Wanda's pleasure is obvious in the half feral sound to her voice and the pinkness from her cheeks through her breasts. She holds tightly to Vision's arms as she rides him. The sound of flesh hitting artificial flesh is unmistakable. Beneath her, Vision moans. His hands return to her breasts, cupping them.

It's like live porn, and Pietro can't bring himself to look away. What's worse, he's getting hard.

Not wanting to let go of Vision, Wanda tosses her head to try and get her long hair off her sweaty brow. While she catches a glimpse of blue in the doorway, she's too preoccupied and too tired to process it. Her hands slide up to Vision's shoulders and she looks into his eyes. "Love, I am close."

"Come for me, my love." His hands move to her hips to help add force to her thrusts. "Let me feel your pleasure."

Pietro knows he should look away. He doesn't.

"Vis- ah!" She cries out, eyes closing as pleasure takes over. Her head dips forward, curtaining them with her hair.

Vision cries out after her. This finally snaps Pietro out of his stupor, and he runs down the stairs and out of the house.

Wanda gasps for breath, collapsing against him. "That is all I have left."

"It was more than enough. Your bath awaits, my love." Vision sits up, holding her close. He carries her to the bathroom and sets her in the tub. He climbs in after her.

She rests tiredly against the wall, well and truly spent. She reaches tiredly for her love even as her eyelids droop.

He gets behind her and holds her close. "Sleep, my Scarlet Witch. I've got you."

"I love you." She mumbles as she cuddles into his chest. It's not long before the easy breathing of sleep takes over.

Pietro runs all the way to the Avengers Facility. He leans against the main door and tries to catch his breath.

Inside, Betsy has just finished a training session with Sam and is walking back to her room to care for her swords and shower. She leaves the katana on her bed as she hunts for a clean set of clothes.

Her phone buzzes with a text from Pietro. 'Are you busy?'

'A little. U OK?' She decides on pyjamas, since she won't be going out tonight and heads to the bathroom, though she keeps the phone close.

'I need you. I want you.'

She raises an eyebrow. 'Is this a booty call? Really?'

If his cheeks weren't already flushed from running, he'd be blushing. 'Yes. Sorry. I'll leave.'

'I don't mind company if you actually want to see me. If you just want sex, well, 10 yr olds can figure out how to wank. You can too.'

The response only makes him feel worse. 'I want to see you but probably best to see you tomorrow.'

He goes to the lobby bathroom and jerks off as quietly as he can.

'Sorry. I'm mad about you, but I'm not a toy. I know it's all she showed you. You deserve more.' Betsy sighs after that message and goes to take her shower. She really hopes Brian is home tonight for a call.

He doesn't see her message until he's done and washed his hands. He texts back. 'You deserve more. I am awful.' He covers his face in his hands as he wonders how he could ever be a good father to a little girl.

Her reply is also slow. 'Awful... Sweet. Don't beat yourself up. Let me do it later. ;)'

Somehow that only makes him feel worse. He runs home but doesn't make it. Instead he goes to a place he hasn't been since Ultron - church. They are holding confession. It's been years, at least a decade since he's confessed. He waits his turn and goes into the confessional. There is so much sin on his conscience. He hits only the highlights ending finally with watching his sister and masturbating.

The priest's voice is soothing and reassuring. He gives the usual promise of non-disclosure but does suggest Pietro might consider counseling as well, and suggesting he look at the church bulletin board to see what's available. Then he gives him his penance. 10 rosaries and a suggested tithe of $20 to a charity of his choice. It doesn't seem nearly enough.

He steps out of the confessional, wiping his eyes and feeling a little lighter. He lights two candles, one for each of his parents. As he walks out, he realizes he has no rosary to do his penance. A quick search on his phone helps him find a Christian store. He purchases one for himself and a rosary bracelet for Alice. He runs home with them, doing his penance in his bedroom when he finally arrives.

There's a new message on his phone. This one, unusually, from Steve. 'Heard you saw J over the weekend. Hope everything's OK. Going running at the reflection pool @ 7 if your interested.'

Seeing the father-figure may be what he needs. Who better than to give advice? Does he still need advice? He texts back. 'If I am awake by then I will see you there.'

':) You can join us for breakfast. I'm making French toast.' Steve's reply is surprisingly fast, which can only mean he's avoiding fanmail.

Pietro can't help but smile. 'Sounds yummy.'

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

7 am sharp, Steve is on the lawn near the pool going through his stretches. He almost envies Loki back in bed. Almost as much as he wanted to push her ebony hair off the long column of her neck and kiss her awake. But he let her rest.

There's a burst of wind that marks the arrival of Pietro. "Hello, Father." He bends down and touches his toes.

"Hello, son. Will you be running or doing more of that today?" Steve teases pleasantly.

He straightens up. "I thought I would go your old man's pace, which is why I run here instead of taking my SUV. This way I could still get exercise."

"Funny." Steve claps his shoulder. "Shall we?"

Pietro nods and gestures for Steve to begin.

Steve leads the way to the pavement setting a quick but steady rhythm.

His companion keeps pace, neither breaking a sweat nor breathing heavily. "Did you have a good time with Bucky and Carol?"

"Yeah, it was a nice dinner. Wish it could've been longer, but I guess that's just how it is now." He shrugs and checks his heart rate.

"Well they had a very nice time." He glances over. "May I ask you a personal question? You do not have to answer."

Steve nods. "Of course. Anytime."

"When you have your babies, how will you raise them? Will they have your faith? Do you still have faith?"

"That's tough, since Loki believes differently. But yes, I believe in God, even if I don't really attend church. I plan to raise our children to know God, even if they aren't familiar with the services." He grins. "Still have to have that fight."

"I have not had that fight either. But then I didn't know I wanted to raise Alice Catholic until last night." He sighs. He doesn't know how Jess will react. Or Wanda or that matter. It wasn't until he stepped back in church that he realized his faith hadn't completely disappeared after all.

"You'll have to talk to her mother. Let her know how important it is to you." He glances over. "Raising her to know God doesn't force her to believe in him. Matt is strongly Catholic, if you need an ally against Jess."

"I do not. Alice will be in my care. It is ultimately my decision." Though soft, there is a resolve in his voice.

"Fair enough. But you know me, always looking for ways to win a fight." He slows to a stop, grabbing a bottle of water and handing another over. "Is everything okay, on that end? I know she can be spirited."

Taking the water, Pietro sighs. "She is afraid Wanda will turn Alice against her. I try to tell her I would never let that happen, but she doesn't believe me."

"She does seem to have some trust issues." Steve tilts his head. "And Wanda hasn't been secret about her dislike."

"No. I feel like rope in that game where both sides pull." He drinks then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Maybe you need to snap and drop them both on their asses." Steve shrugs and tosses his water by his bag. "C'mon, back to laps."

"Snap?" Pietro jogs next to Steve.

"Well, rope would break. But you could make a stand. Before it gets worse. Before Alice becomes rope." Steve suggests.

He frowns. "What exactly are you suggesting? That I meet with them together and tell them to be nice?"

Steve shakes his head. "I don't think they're ready for that. But maybe it's time for you to make some demands, as the legal guardian. Give each one an ultimatum. If they can't behave, they can't be near her. You are the only protection against the world that little girl has until they get on your side. They clearly aren't right now."

That seems implausible. "I live with Wanda. Jess has a legal right to see her. Any threat would be empty."

"You could move. Offer only supervised visits." Steve shrugs. "I'd definitely point out that their actions are hurting you and will hurt Alice."

He considers it. But he isn't sure he could do either. If he threatened to leave Wanda, he thinks it would only make things worse.

Steve sees his doubt. "Maybe start with a heart to heart with Wanda? Jess might be more willing to trust if she knows you've tried."

"I have tried. But I will try again." He promises. He's tired of talking about this. "But how are you, father? Are you still overworked?"

"It's getting better." He promises. "I'm just about caught up from when I was away. And the new staff are godsend."

"Good. I am glad. I was worried about you."

"I'm good. A little stress isn't deadly." Steve smiles.

"Are you done with new part of the house?"

A nod. "Just adding pieces here and there now. Yours mother loves the new tub. Says it's fit for a goddess."

Pietro smiles. "And I am sure you say that is who is in it."

"Of course." Steve winks. "We do miss you, though. It gets quiet."

"I miss being there. But we must make room for new little ones." He grins.

Steve nods. "It hasn't been too difficult, has it? I know you and Wanda have shared everything, even beds for a long time. It can't be easy transitioning to more independent lives."

Pietro jogs for a bit before answering. "Yes. It is difficult. But Wanda has Vision now. That is good for her." A flash of memory of her on top of Vision comes. He blushes and hopes Steve will think it is from the running.

He sees it, but assumes it's something else. "It's natural to be jealous when someone you're close to finds someone they love. Nearly tore Buck and me apart before we figured out how to deal with it." He pauses. "That could explain Wanda's anger toward Jess, how close you got?"

"Wanda's anger is my fault. I ran away from her instead of running to her." He huffs a breath. "It does not matter now."

"Clearly it does."

Pietro glares at him or of the corner of his eye. "I do not like when you make sense."

Steve chuckles. "Sorry son. Not even you can run from everything.

"This I like even less."

"I can't imagine Wanda's happy, carrying that hurt in her heart, either. You have a unique and beautiful relationship. I would hate to see it slowly crack from something like this." Steve frowns.

Pietro stops, the frustration bubbling up. "Then what am I supposed to do? You just said to give her ultimatum. Won't that hurt her too?" He puts his hands on his hips and paces around.

Steve slows and turns to look at Pietro. "It's to make her think. Like a vaccine, the prick of the needle hurts but it's better than dying of polio."

"You make my heard hurt." His accent is more pronounced, as it always gets when anger, frustration, and tiredness increases.

"Sorry." He moves closer, offering Pietro his arms. "Did I ever tell you why I offered to take you both in?"

The younger man shakes his head and accepts the hug.

Steve rubs his shoulders. "I was about your age when my ma died. She worked the TB ward all her life and it finally caught her. I was 24 when I volunteered for the experiment that made me this. I barely had a year before I ended up in a whole new world. And I had to do that alone. You remind me of that younger me and I couldn't let you be alone, too."

"I was not alone. I had Wanda. I have Wanda." He corrects as he pulls away.

"I mean both of you. In some ways, you're one person, so you would be alone." Steve shrugs. "Getting to know you and to see how distinct you are has been a great experience for me. And I suspect it's been healthy for you to not be so dependent."

Pietro shrugs. "I'm sorry. I stopped your run again. Shall we continue?"

Steve grips his shoulder. "Yes, c'mon. You probably haven't even worked up an appetite yet."

He grins. "Father, you know I am always hungry."

"Oh, me too." Steve chuckles. "It's both a gift and a tragedy."

They continue running, Pietro picking up speed and lapping Steve for a lap then slowing back down.

After several more laps they finally stop. Steve towels the little bit of sweat from his face and smiles at Pietro. "You know, I spent much of my life trying to catch up to Bucky, to be as good as I thought he was. It took them telling me he was dead for me to figure out what was really Steve."

"Wanda and I are two halves of same coin. As you said, it is like we are the same person. Maybe a twin thing." He smiles as the words remind him of Betsy.

Steve nods, looking down for a moment. "And a year ago, she nearly lost you. Over forty bullets, Pietro and she probably felt every one."

That wipes the smile away. "But she did not lose me." He pulls out his phone to check for messages. There is nothing.

"Nor did I lose Bucky, but thinking him dead changed me. Just something to think about." Steve grabs his bag and pats Pietro on the back. "C'mon, I got some gorgeous blackberries and peaches just waiting to go down with syrup and toast."

He nods and follows Steve back to the car. On he drive, he texts Wanda to let her know where he is and Betsy to ask to take her to dinner.

Betsy replies first, a yes and a heart. Wanda asks him to send her love.

"Wanda says hello and sends her love." Pietro relays.

Steve smiles. They get to the house and Steve lets them in. "You still here, Lo'? I'm making French toast." He invites Pietro to make himself comfortable as he heads to the kitchen.

Loki is there making tea. "Morning, starlight." She kisses him. "How was your run?"

"Good. Productive." Steve smiles and hugs her close.

"It's a good thing I haven't showered yet." She teases.

"You like my sweat." He teases back. "You'd happily wear it for perfume."

"I most certainly would not." She kisses him. "Pietro?"

"Came in. Might be distracted?" Steve nods toward the living room.

"Jess?" She frowns. "I know the child is a blessing, but I rather wish it wasn't his."

Steve shrugs lifting an eyebrow. Loki knows he agrees. "Wanda, I think."

She sighs. That's almost worse, but she's sure the two will work it out. She and Thor always did. Eventually.

"They'll figure it out." Steve kisses Loki's head and starts working on breakfast.

"I'm sure." She goes to the living room to say her hello and speak to Pietro for a while.

It's not long at all before Steve's calling them to the table, a huge pile of French toast in the centre with fruit, syrup, and whipped cream set out.

"It looks delicious, father." He takes a picture and sends it to Wanda.

"Thank you. Making your sister jealous?" Steve grins.

"Yes." He smiles back. Then he wastes no more time to dig in.

"We should do something together. Something family, not work." Steve suggests as he helps himself.

Loki likes the idea. "We could take a page out of Carol and Bucky's book and go to the beach."

"How do you plan to get there?" Steve smiles.

"We could drive. There _are_ beaches in this country." She points out.

Steve nods. "It's still a long drive this time of year."

"We could fly to Martha's Vineyard." Loki suggests.

"I've only got my training licence." Steve considers. "Clint's a pilot. We could invite his crew."

She shrugs. "If you think he'll come. Seems a bit rude though to invite him them ask that he fly. We could do something else."

Pietro thinks. "We could just have picnic."

"Still a bit cool out for it. But I don't mind." Steve smiles.

"Bowling? Karaoke?" Pietro offers.

Steve laughs. "Karaoke. Wanda can cheat too easily at bowling."

He grins. "So can I."

"Exactly." Steve takes a mouthful. "We have to pick something either we all can cheat at or none."

Loki chuckles. "I'll let you two plan it then."

"We could all go out dancing? Bring Betsy and Vision?" Steve offers.

"That would be fun." She says.

Steve grins at Pietro. "You think you can slow down that long?"

"I think I can manage." He forks a huge chunk of French toast into his mouth.

"We'll figure it out." Steve nods. "Before Wanda goes to New York or after?"

"Before?" Pietro shrugs. "I will ask her today."

Steve shrugs. "It's really this week or two weeks from now. She's not gone long."

He shrugs back.

"Ah well. There's still most of a plate. Eat up." Steve grins

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro flushes red when he sees Wanda. He kisses her cheek. "Father wants to do something with family. Karaoke or dancing."

"That sounds very good." She smiles as she kisses his in return. But her brow furrows as she considers his redness, mind immediately opening to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He says it too quickly. He tries to cover it. "I must say something I don't wish to say."

She looks into his eyes and takes his hands. "What?"

He takes a breath. "I will not have Alice growing up in an environment where her mother is so hated. I know it is not fair, but if you can't get past this anger, if it results in you speaking ill about Jess, I will move out."

"Excuse me?" She's suddenly blinking away angry tears. "You say this to me? Your sister? The one who has stood by you beyond all else? You chose that whore over me?"

Now he's tearing up, too. "No, I do not choose that woman. I choose Alice. I plan to have same talk with Jess. If she cannot show you respect, then I will not let Alice see her without me." He's trying to stay resolved, but he's fairly certain his sister can feel how much he's breaking. "You are not mad at her anyway. You are mad at me."

Red flows in her eyes and around her hands and she fights to control. "I know exactly who I am angry with!"

Pietro does the only thing he knows how to do. He pulls her into a hug.

She cries against his chest, her arms twine around his waist. "I hate her. I hate what she did."

"You don't have to. Not anymore." He speaks softly in Sokovian, telling her she is his other self, that he will always love her, that he would never have survived to this point without her. "I love you, Wanda. I love you. But I must do what is best for my daughter." He's crying now.

'She should have been mine.' It's barely more than a whisper of a thought. She presses into him, as if wanting to become one as he says. 'If not mine, someone who loved you more than me.'

'Life is funny this way. And we more than anyone know that life is neither fair nor kind.' If it were they would not have lost their parents.

Wanda sobs loudly. She clutches to him. 'I cannot simply let this go. I cannot forgive cruelty to you.'

'She was being kind in letting me go. I see this now.' He pets her hair. 'And Alice is a gift, the greatest gift. Please, Wanda. I do not wish to do this without you. Please.'

'You do nothing without me.' Her hand reaches up to his head pulling it down so their foreheads touch.

He nods. 'You are always in my heart.'

'I love you. I love you.' She leans up to kiss him softly. 'And I love Alice with all my heart. But I cannot love her mother.'

He looks in her eyes. 'I'm not asking you to love her. I'm asking you not to hate her.'

'Ask me to rip out my heart and hand it to you, instead. It will be easier.' She frowns.

'Why, Wanda?' He needs to know. 'Stark did worse, but you don't have such hatred for him anymore.'

She tenderly strokes his cheek. 'Stark tries to make amends. He rebuilds our whole country. She gives you a child she does not wish to have anyway. She does not have enough love even for a tiny child.'

He looks sad. 'Because she did not have parents and wonderful sister to teach her how.' He strokes her cheek. 'She is to be pitied not hated.' He gives a small smile. 'And she would not like it if you pitied her.'

'I do pity her. She is so stupid she gave up the chance to have the most wonderful man in the world.' She sighs and kisses his cheek.

He clears his throat. "I decided something else." He tells her about wanting to raise Alice in the Catholic faith.

"This I approve of. It is our family way, even if I find my own faith thin at times." She offers him a weak smile.

Pietro nods. "I went to confession last night. It felt good." He hugs her again.

She rubs his back. "I am glad for you."

He pulls away and smiles and blushes again. His eyes look away. "I need to go train with Falcon."

"Do you? You do not desire to trade my grief for yours?" Even as she speaks she presses a hand against his belly to push him.

He looks up with concern. "You have more grief?" Even as he says it he realizes she must mean about his ultimatum. His eyes narrow. "Come join us so I can throw you on the mat."

Wanda laughs. "You think you can touch me? Father gives me my lessons."

But there is something in her eyes that gives him pause. "Was there something else?"

She smiles gently, an arm around his back. "You would not like it. It is another reason I have to hate _her_."

"Tell me." 'Or do you know longer share with me.'

Pain fills her and she looks him straight in the eyes. 'My lover cannot give to me a child. Accidental or no.'

Pietro pulls her into another hug. "Is there no hope? A way to inject his DNA into your eggs?"

"We are not certain he has enough DNA, because of how he is made. But I will find. Something." She looks down. "It gives me the desire to study, to learn this science myself. That way, between science and magic I can have what that... That... That bitch takes for granted." Tears begin to streak down her face.

He kisses her forehead. "We will find a way. If needed, you can fuse my semen with his DNA."

She hugs him tightly. "Pietro."

"Whatever you need. You have too much love not to be a mother."

"And to your Alice as well." Wanda promises. She kisses Pietro's cheek. "Now go, you know Sam hates when you are late."

"Me? Late?" He winks. He taps his temple. "Tell me if you need anything." With that, he's gone.

Once he leaves Wanda crumbles, first mentally then physically as she collapses against the wall. She feels ten years old again. But this time her brother isn't hiding her from the bomb.

Pietro stops just inside the door of the gym, a wave of anguish sweeping over him. He looks at Sam. "I'm sorry. I have to cancel." He's gone before his teacher can say anything. A moment later, his body is wrapped around his sister. 'I'm here now. I should not have left.'

'Do not. I am fine.' She's crying silently yet finding it hard to catch her breath between sobs. She couldn't speak out loud if she tried.

'You are not fine. And I only add to your problems.' He hums a tune their mother used to sing.

She curls into him, shaking violently. Her fingers grip tightly to his shirt.

He continues to hold her, rocking her ever so slightly as he hums. He doesn't speak until after she has calmed a bit. "Let us play hookie for rest of day. We can go anywhere you want. We can steal Vision, too."

"I want to go home, before the bomb." She whispers. "I want to start over."

He holds her tight. Tears prick his eyes. "If I could give that to you, I would."

She wipes fiercely at her cheeks. "I hate when we fight. I hate that you would take her side. I hate that I cannot do what you ask. I am not so strong."

He takes hold of her chin. "I do not take her side. I take Alice's side." He searches her eyes, wanting her to understand. "It is for you that I want you to forgive her. She is not worth the energy of hating her. You are better than that. And you are the strongest person I know."

"You know I love her as nothing else. She is part of you." She leans into him. "I no longer wish to be in so public a place."

He picks her up and runs. He doesn't stop until they are in the woods near the facility. He sets her down against a tree and sits, keeping her against him.

She rests against him, wiping at her cheeks again. "You made me wreck my make-up."

"I told you you are beautiful and do not need make-up." He kisses her head.

"I do. I need it to hide from all the ugliness in this world." She takes deep breaths to calm herself.

"You are all the beauty I need." He looks around at the trees. "Do you remember when mother would send us out to pick wild mushrooms in the woods?"

"I remember you eating most before we got home." She gives him a watery smile.

"Not as much as when she sent us for berries. But we were both guilty of that." He remembers fondly.

She nods. "But only you would get in trouble, because you did not think to wipe your mouth and I would not tell you."

He chuckles, getting misty-eyed. "And she would yell at me. 'The pie will be too thin because you cannot wait.' Then she'd point out how good you were."

"Perhaps I have always had some devil in my heart." She sighs. "It only grows stronger, until I cannot forgive those most in need of forgiveness."

"It is difficult to forgive when you feel so jealous."

She looks at him, eyes dark with that jealousy. "I am jealous. I am jealous of any woman that has pleasure of your body. Doubly so that one who gets to have your daughter."

He looks away, images of her on Vision clouding his mind again. "I also get jealous."

"Is that why you seek every woman?" She strokes his chin. "I have finally found the one man that I can love without him being tainted by you. Our jealousy will destroy us."

"We must not let it." He looks into her eyes again. "I love you enough to let you go, because I know we will never be so far apart." He kisses her hand.

She caresses his cheek pressing her head to the other. "I take comfort in your offer to help me have my child. I can think of no greater gift than a child from you both."

"It is a gift I will happily give you. All I need is a cup." He gives a small accent.

Wanda elbows him lightly, though she can't help a giggle. "You should have stuck to that in the first place."

He nods. "This is true. But I am not sorry that I did not."

"Remind me again why you fell for Jess? What good does she have to give our Alice?" She looks up at him.

Pietro thinks. "She is older and more sophisticated. She has a wicked sense of humor. And beneath the crusty exterior is a delicate heart." He shrugs. "As for what she gives to Alice, other than life, is the kindness of knowing her mother is giving her up out of love, to do the best for her."

Wanda presses closer against him. "I saw her mind once. It is dark and tangled. I do pity her. Very much."

They sit there the rest of the afternoon. Eventually, a text from Steve disturbs them. Wanda was supposed to have lessons with him. He got worried when she didn't show up.

She sends him a text apologizing, lying to say her stomach was unwell so Pietro took her home. "We probably should go home, so there is not too much lie."

"Okay." He stands and offers his hand. "I have missed spending alone time with you."

"And I." She takes his hand tightly to pull herself up. "Never have I gone so long without telling you my secrets."

The words are like a pang as he thinks of the one secret he still has. "Home." He picks her up and runs.

She holds tight, cherishing the comfort of his arms and beating of his heart.

He puts her down at the front door. "We're home." The words seem to have extra weight.

"Come, you have not eaten in hours. I know it gets painful for you." They head in and Wanda heads straight to the kitchen. She starts the kettle for herself and sets out some cookies she made the other day for him to nibble until they make something more substantial.

Pietro takes a cookie and stares at it. He feels unworthy, especially knowing they are made with such love. "Wanda, I must make a confession to you."

"Pietro. You have already threatened me today and tried to blackmail me. This has to be damn important." Her words come out surprisingly calm as she puts a tea bag in her cup and starts putting together some sandwiches.

"I would prefer not to tell you." He admits. "If you are okay with secrets between us, I will gladly try to forget it. Also it wasn't blackmail. It was being honest about what I will and will not tolerate."

She places the plate of sandwiches before him. "It troubles you. Will you feel better to tell me? I can even offer to remove the memory, though I have learned the feeling tends to linger." She turns back to finish making her tea.

"No. It will not make me feel better. It shames me." He takes a sandwich and looks at it.

She furrows her brow and sets her cup on the table. "I could simply pluck it from your brain. Is this why you keep turning red around me? Hate to tell you, but I know already of that desire."

He looks at her like a boy frightened yet relieved he's been caught. "You know what I did?"

"I know of the jealousy we share. And that you have been blushing like a school boy around me." She shakes her head and takes the chair next to him. "People will get ideas."

Pietro puts his sandwich down and stares at his hands in his lap. "I invaded your privacy." It's all he can bring himself to say.

Wanda rolls her eyes. "That is our entire life. I have no care anymore even if you walk in while I am dressing. You have seen it all."

"I had not seen this." He shakes his head. "It is my burden not yours."

"Here." She spins her hands around until she creates a small orb of crimson energy. "Since you will not share, I can not take it, but if you focus on the image that bothers you and press this to your head, it should dull it."

He nods as he chews on his lip. The image is still very vivid, her riding Vision in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing. He's starting to get aroused again. Quickly, he presses his head into the ball of energy. He sighs in relief as the image dulls.

She's starting to guess from his reaction just what he may have seen. "Ease your mind, brother. I forgive you all trespass even those God could not. For you are the rest of me."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It takes Carol several minutes to convince herself to pick up the phone, and another to punch in the number. She's chewing the inside of her lip by the time Karen answers. "Oh. Hi. Mr Murdock, please."

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Carol Danvers." She's afraid he won't take it.

Karen's voice warms. "Oh hi, Carol. Just a moment."

There's a pause then a familiar voice. "Hello, Carol. What can do for you?" He sounds professional.

She takes a breath. "I was hoping you'd let me take you for dinner. We should talk."

There's a pause. "Alright. Did you have a particular night in mind?"

"I was going to suggest tonight, but whatever fits your schedule." She relaxes a bit.

"Tonight should be fine." They work out the particulars. "How are Bucky and the girls?"

It's something that's easy to talk about. "Good, very good. I'm still amazed I got him away from them for a whole weekend."

"I can only imagine his reaction when he got back to them. Kisses all around."

"Wouldn't let go of them for an hour." She smiles softly then frowns. "I won't let Jess plan weekends like that on your part again, though. She's not ready for them and I should've realized."

"No she's not. But she's also very stubborn." He notes.

"It's worse when she gangs up with Bucky." She shakes her head. Then she hears a daughter start crying. "Anyway, let's continue this tonight. Small mouths demand mommy."

"Until tonight then." He hangs up the phone.

When Carol shows up at the office later, she's still nervous. She wants this to go well. She steals a hug from Karen. "You look lovely as ever."

"Thank you. So do you." She smiles. "Good luck?"

"Things go well, I'm making a lot of people happy today." She smiles and pats Karen's hand. "We should arrange a shopping trip. I have two little angels starting to grow out of everything."

"Sounds like fun. Matt's in his office."

She gives Karen a wink and goes to knock on the door.

"Come in." He calls. When he hears the door open, he continues. "I'm just finishing up."

"No worries." Carol leans against the doorframe as she waits.

He uses his specialized keyboard to type something into his computer and save. Then he packs up. He ends by putting his sunglasses on. "Alright. Sorry to keep you waiting." He moves round his desk and joins her at the door.

"Like I said, no worries." She offers her arm. "There's a lot of people who really like you, and I'm just trying to figure out why I stopped being one of them."

He waits until they are outside to state the obvious. "Because you blame me for Jess' suicide attempt."

"That's probably the only thing I didn't blame you for." Carol frowns as she helps him into the car.

"No? That's surprising."

"It's not like you pushed her." And she knows it's bad taste, but she tries to tease. "Did you?"

He can't help but be on guard. "Not physically. Did you?"

"Nope. Couldn't even find her that night." She starts the car.

He sits quietly and listens.

She smiles sadly. "When both Buck and Jess actually agree on something, I try to listen. Especially since she makes a hobby of disagreeing with him."

"Well Jess is a little biased."

"Not to mention spending the first half of her life lying for a living."

"And being lied to." He adds.

Carol nods. "Trust doesn't come easy for her."

"It doesn't come easy for me either."

She shrugs. "I mostly have trouble with men, myself."

"Ah." Unsure what it is she expects from him, he says nothing else.

They get to the diner, and she helps him out. "I've been doing some fact checking. You know, sleuthing to be cool like Jess. I'd like your input on what I've deduced."

"Sure." He adjusts his glasses.

They go in and get situated. It's his usual place, for his benefit. But Carol makes sure they have a booth with a good bit of privacy and pitches her voice low. "So, woman in question is a former spy. She has a history of trust issues and mental illness including PTSD and depression. Her unusual upbringing often leaves her unaware of social customs and norms."

He raises an eyebrow. "And given her trust issues and need to appear strong, very few people actually know that. It's certainly not something she'd tell a casual lover."

"Exactly." Carol continues. "She breaks off a relationship with a man she's become fond of because she believes they have too many irreconcilable differences. She goes into a spiral of self hate for the pain she's caused him and starts a new affair as an attempt to make herself feel better."

"Am I the new affair in this scenario?"

"Yes. And this is where it gets messy. The problem is she not only doesn't feel better, she feels worse. She doesn't turn to her usual confidant because she believes her too busy with her new husband. So she goes to her new lover. Why not, he's already keeping a secret with her. He tries to help but he doesn't know enough about her or the situation. Sound right?" Carol looks over then she pauses as the waitress stops by and they order.

"Close enough. Though you could add that her new lover knew she left her old one because the guy fell in love with her. But go on." He prepares his iced tea.

"I felt that was a non-issue, given your verbal contract." Carol smiles and sips her coke. "Around here is when she figures out she's pregnant. Scares the shit out of her. But again, she's not going to her usual confidant, a proud new mommy. And the father isn't even speaking to her at this point. She goes to her lover but finds no answers she likes."

"Were there answers she would like?" He asks.

Carol laughs softly. "Probably not. But that's when I started noticing her crack. And maybe there was some truth in that I wasn't giving her as much time as she needed. She decides to have the child, makes a story for the father so he can feel he's saving it. Agrees to give it over because she believes herself incapable to be a mother. She believes herself incapable of a lot at this point. Doesn't think she's good enough."

"Is this going somewhere?" He wonders. "Or should I be charging for therapy?"

"I'm getting there. I told you I wanted you to review my notes and make sure I had it right." She shakes her head. "Anyway. She's hurting, a bit erratic. But then I noticed something. She isn't one to hide the blame. She marks her target. She shot Vermis, gave Clint a concussion, and burned Pietro twice. But nothing to this new lover. I have to conclude he didn't hurt her."

"Unless she thinks she deserved it this time." His head bows slightly. "Guilt often leads to a desire to be punished, to perform some type of penance."

Carol disagrees. "I once thought that she came to me in tears of heartache. But when I looked again, I realized she didn't use words like 'won't' but rather 'shouldn't'. 'He shouldn't come near me.' I'm starting to suspect if you hadn't, she would've tried something sooner." She takes a deep breath. "I owe you a lot of apologies. And probably a thank you. You were taking care of her, hands tied and blind, but all I did was yell that it wasn't enough."

This isn't at all what Matt expected. And all he can do is reply that it wasn't enough. "New Year's Eve was a cry for help, and I ignored it. I let my ego and my own hurt get in the way."

"We all did. She played each one of us perfectly in order to be alone. I think Pietro still has a scar from that night." Carol licks her lips, throat suddenly dry.

He takes a breath. "Apology accepted."

She gently takes his hand. "You've earned her trust. More than anyone, more than me."

"You've been a little busy. She understands even though she misses you a lot." He takes off his glasses and sets them on the table.

"I've been trying to get her over more. Going out is hard right now between the twins and Tracy so sick." Carol sighs. "I think it's getting better. She seems happier most days."

"This weekend was difficult. For a lot of reasons. Maybe you could plan a day with her?" He suggests. "Or give me tips on how to make her feel better. I feel like I'm just throwing everything at the wall and trying to figure out what sticks."

"If you throw her at the wall, she'll stick." Carol smiles. Then she sobers. "Sometimes she really does just need that day or two of moping. Back in the day, Jones and I would take her bar hopping but that's not a great option presently. Mostly it's just getting her out of her head, you know? I've tried wrestling, movies, cuddles, ice cream, talking, and shopping trips all with varying degrees of success."

"I just haven't figured out what's normal and what should worry me." His finger traces the rim of his glass. "I suggested video games with Foggy and learned that was a Clint thing."

"Yeah. I'd have to say she's definitely more physical." She squeezes his arm. "I was the one who wanted you to meet in the first place. I've been ridiculous."

"Well there was a lot you didn't know." He reminds her.

"A lot I should've known." She rubs her neck. "But I guess it turns out my instinct was kind of right?"

"I'd like to think so. But we're still feeling our way." He gives a small smile. "I'm not as stable as you originally thought I was."

"And she's not as flaky as you probably thought."

"Flaky was not what I thought." He considers. "I thought her colder."

"Nah. My ladybag has a pretty, hard exterior but inside she's all squishy goo." Carol chuckles.

"I'm learning that."

"Thank you, for giving her a chance." She smiles.

He nods. "The last thing I want to do is hurt her. Especially when she's so good at doing that herself."

"Yeah. Yeah, I've figured that out." She shakes her head. "Late and after being ganged up on, but you know."

"You're just as stubborn as she is?"

Carol chuckles. "I think it's a job requirement."

"Now that is very true." He pulls his drink closer. "So are we friends again?"

"If you forgive me for making you my scapegoat."

"I forgive you." It feels strange. Normally he's the one asking.

"Thank you." She takes his hand for a firm handshake.

"So how much has she told you about last weekend?" He looks concerned.

"She ignored all my texts. Tracy gave me a basic play by play. Jess finally spoke to me when I stopped over. Seems to me she feels like she's been replaced with the next model year."

His brow furrows. "Yeah. I'm not sure if she's jealous or if she's really concerned about Pietro."

"Both, probably." Carol chews her lip. "Did she ever tell you she did try to get back with Pietro? For the baby, I guess. I mean, it's obvious she adores him like a brother but it's not love. And I think that's why he turned her down."

"Can't say I blame him. I hope she doesn't tell him how she feels." He shakes his head. "It's like she likes antagonizing him. Especially about his sister. He'll only take so much."

She sighs. "I'm not sure she even sees it that way, and that's the real problem. She barely sees him as a man."

He shakes his head. "But she wants him to raise their child. I swear that woman is a walking contradiction."

"I never said she made sense." Carol rests her chin on her hand. "But I think she is aware of the support Pietro has that she may not. She's nestling that child right in the heart of the Avengers."

"If she's not careful, she'll put that child out of her own reach." He exhales through his nose. "But how can I tell her that?"

"Why do you think it's not exactly what she wants. Jess's mantra for life is 'I'm not good enough.' And she applies it to everything." Carol drums her fingers on the table.

He hates how much sense that makes. "So how do we convince her to stop sabotaging herself?"

Carol shakes her head. "I've been trying to figure that out for years. And you have to be so careful. Because that rule applies to you and me too."

He nods.

"I think that's why Bucky threatens her so much. Because, to her, he is the sort of thing I should have and she half expects me to leave her behind." Carol frowns.

"And your busy-ness is proving her right in her mind." He realizes. "Is there any way you can make more time for her?"

"Like I said, I ask her over all the time. We have lunch every Wednesday. It's not much, but it's something. Though, if she's actually looking at the Avengers now, I'll get to see her more." She sounds hopeful at that.

"Yeah." Jess had told him she wasn't going to tell Carol the truth. "It's a good sign. Though I wonder if that's about Pietro, too. Or rather Betsy."

"I think she's getting a little bored with the PI stuff." Suddenly Carol giggles. "Oh my god, she was hilarious last week. She comes over and the first thing she does is announce that she's had the best sex of her life the night before. Wouldn't give a detail past that but it was so nice to have her smile like that and joke with us."

Matt smiles. "Well I hope she was talking about me."

"I'd assume so." Carol looks down. "I'm a bit worried how her not enough factor is going to hit you. Because you really seem to be her safe place right now."

"Not enough? I think it helps that I'm almost as broken as she is."

Carol shrugs. "There's always after."

"After?"

"Sorry. Jessism. Basically means everything ends, everyone leaves. She's a fatalist at heart." Carol huffs a sad laugh.

"So am I. But not enough to do nothing." He notes. "We'll deal with after when after comes."

"It doesn't have to. I've somewhat recently discovered the terrifying power of true love." Carol points out. "It sneaks up on you, puts a bag over your head, beats you down, and you've never been happier for it."

He smiles sadly. "I felt that way once. By the end I wasn't so happy. Of course the end came much too quick."

She reaches for his hand at that. "I definitely believe love is worth the fight. Hell, we wouldn't value it so much if the cost weren't so dear."

He nods. "Did Bucky enjoy his weekend?"

She blushes at the memory. "Yes. Yes he did. He even managed to get a bit of a tan. I have to take him someplace every birthday now."

"You set a dangerous precedent." He smiles.

"A guy only turns 99 once." She laughs.

He chuckles. "You'll have to do something extra special for 100."

"I think I might just forget it." She jokes.

"You'd never hear the end of it." Matt warns.

"In all honesty, I probably won't have to do much." She shakes her head. "There is a thing called Steve Rogers in my life."

He nods. "I know this man. He allowed my law firm to remain solvent."

Carol smiles. "Generally he's a good thing. Unless he's hitting on my husband."

Matt's eyebrows shoot up. "Does that still happen now that he has his own husband?"

"From time to time." She shrugs. "It's not as bad. Bucky tends to get extra attentive to make up for it."

"Well at least there are benefits."

"Yeah." That very much sounds like she's not interested in discussing them.

He gets the hint. "How's the teaching?"

"Tiring. I may end up dropping it." She rubs the back of her head. "Too much on my plate, you know?"

"You don't want to burn yourself out."

"Exactly. And I just miss my girls. It's weird, you know." She studies him. "Ever want to be a parent?"

"Sometimes." He admits. "Not often."

"That used to be me." She warns.

"We'll see what happens with Alice."

That makes Carol happy, that he wants to stay that long. "I think if anything could encourage her to spend more time with that baby, it would be you showing an interest."

"Then I will." He says it simply.

"Don't force yourself." Carol cautions.

"I won't."

She pats his wrist. "Good. Once again, I'm glad for you in her life and I was so stupidly wrong. And I really hope you're happy with my dear trainwreck."

"I'm happier with her than I was without her." He says sincerely.

"I'm glad to hear that." She's relieved.

Later that night, Matt calls Jess. "Well I'm still alive."

"So I hear. Doesn't mean she didn't paralyze you." She teases.

"That's true. Does make me wonder how I got outside your window." His voice is full of amusement.

"You are not." She moves to her bedroom to look at the window, cracked open as always.

He waves at the fiery form at the window. "I never used to bring my personal phone with me before I met you."

She hangs up and walks over, pulling him into the room and also a kiss.

"Mmm. Hello."

She strokes his cheek. "I'm glad you survived your epic battle with Carol."

His hands are resting comfortably on her waist. His eyes are hidden by his cowl. "It ended up not being so epic. Or battle-y for that matter."

"That's a relief." She pauses. "Are you staying? Would you at least like a coffee or something?"

"Actually I came by to say hello and to ask if I can come by later." His fingertips traces the side of her face. "And stay till morning."

She tilts her head into his touch. "Mi casa es su casa."

"Good." He smiles. "And hopefully you won't have to patch me up when I get back."

"Yeah, not sexy." She teases with another quick kiss. "Sure you're good? I've got energy drinks or granola bars or whatever. I know I always need a pick me up through the night. Cricket?"

He laughs. "I'm fine. Besides, you might get the munchies. I wouldn't want to eat all of your pregnancy super-food." He teases.

"I am nibbling as I work." She admits.

"There you go." He kisses her forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours."

She gives him a warm hug. "Don't have too much fun without me."

"How could I? You won't be there." He takes a kiss before heading out.

She smiles as she heads back to her kitchen and the surveillance footage on her computer. There's an unfamiliar but pleasant warmth through her chest. Almost like his arms were still there.


	206. picked the wrong lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue needs rescuing. A major shooting occurs in Hell's Kitchen. Matt goes missing. Loki convinces Steve not to worry. DareDevil faces off with the Punisher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, this is DD S2... :o with a few minor changes of course to keep them in our universe. ;)

Rogue never thought she'd miss the mansion, but she does. Training has been good and all, but she's lonely here. She even lost the one friend she had to Betsy. She spends more time with non-Avengers than with Avengers. Even the happy hours she's arranged haven't had much Avenger attendance. Now she's punching the hanging bag and feeling sorry for herself.

"Good thing I'm in today, we can't have this at all." Carol walks in, looking immaculate in her uniform. She gently takes Rogue's hand and corrects the posture. "Thumb always out. Who's been coaching you in fighting? I need to give them a beating."

Rogue nods. "It was supposed to be Natasha. But I've been kinda bounced around actually."

"And Steve didn't take you on himself? Well, he usually needs a punching anyway. Alright. Let's see what they've shown you." Carol takes a step back.

Rogue feels suddenly self-conscious. She goes through some punches and kicks, also kneeing and some elbows.

Carol nods. "Not bad. But if you snap like this with your wrist, you'll get a better punch." She demonstrates and helps Rogue practice until she masters it.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"We're not done yet." They keep going through moves, Carol having all sorts of tips on technique and power.

"Carol, I've learned more from you today than I have in the weeks I've been here."

Carol sighs in frustration. "I get Steve is busy, but this isn't right. How would you feel about coming back to New York where you can get some proper attention from Buck and me. I'll even drag Spider Woman in to teach you some of the spy stuff Natasha was supposed to."

"That'd be great!" She flushes red with embarrassment. "Sorry. I mean, I'd really appreciate that."

"Consider it done. I'll get things sorted myself." She puts a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "I bet Maria and Clint would be glad to show you a thing or three, too."

Rogue gives a half shrug. "If Maria Hill is as busy there as she was here, I doubt she'll have much time."

"We'll see." Carol smiles. "Last but most important question. Would you prefer to stay in the mostly empty tower, or would you like my spare room? I warn you there are crying babies and a sick old woman who live with us."

"Well, I'm used to bein' around a bunch of tweens and teens." She reminds her. "Babies sound like they involve less drama. But I wouldn't want to put you out."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all. We'll make you pay by babysitting every so often." Carol winks.

"I'd love that." Her smile turns a little sad.

Carol rubs her shoulder. "Then we'd love to have you. Do you got much stuff?"

"No. Just clothes mainly. It all fits into 1 bag." She learned to live light during her days before the X-Men.

"I'll take you home today, then. You go pack. I'm going to give Captain Rogers a piece of my mind in regards to his curriculum for his interns.

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue rushes off.

About 20 minutes later, Carol finds her again. "Ready? You ever fly before?"

Rogue nods. "We've got a few fliers on the X-Men."

"It's about an hour flight." Carol leads the way outside. "Hold tight and you might want to close your eyes."

She nods. Then she pulls her long sleeves down and grabs hold. Carol holds her close and they take off. She takes it easy, for the girl's sake.

"This is so cool!" Rogue beams. "You're way better at flying than most."

"I've had a lot of practice." Carol chuckles. "I used to be a pilot, before my powers."

"It helps you don't rely on wings. That can get rough." Rogue looks around as best she can.

Carol smiles. "It also helps not being afraid. I love flying. Sometimes I do it just for the joy of doing it."

"I can see why." It almost makes her want to siphon a bit of Carol's power to try it herself.

They can see New York coming up on the horizon. "Almost there. Prepare yourself for the crazy that is my family."

Rogue laughs. "I'm lookin' forward to it." She looks at New York fast approaching. "Wow what a view."

"Right?" Carol chuckles. Soon they're slowing and she makes the gentle landing in front of her house. "Home sweet home. Come on." She leads the way in. "Bucky, I've brought you another mouth to feed."

"Good thing I'm dressed then." He's feeding a baby as the other is fascinated by the rattle in Tracy's hand. "Welcome to our home, Rogue. Your room is downstairs."

Carol rubs Rogue's shoulder and goes to give Bucky a kiss. "You're so handsome with a baby in your arms."

"I'll be even sexier when you start smelling the chocolate cake I'm baking."

"Scary words." She gives him another kiss then introduces Rogue to the family. "So the one eating is Caroline, Lina. Tracy is the older woman and she's holding Rebecca, Becky."

"Hey." Rogue gives a little wave with her gloved hand.

Tracy greets her with a listless wave of the rattle. Becky makes an unhappy sound and reaches for it.

"Becky's our troublemaker." Carol winks. "But let's go get you settled."

"They're precious." Rogue follows Carol downstairs. She loves it.

Carol smiles. "Not big, but cozy. Washroom is just across the hall. Bucky's office is just down there, though he prefers to be near his girls right now."

"I bet." She looks around. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Carol gives her a one armed hug. "It's our pleasure. If Steve weren't so distracted, I'm sure he'd have done it himself."

"Yeah. Didn't help he went on his honeymoon right when I started."

"He's been owed some time off for a long time." Carol frowns. "Tony should've picked up on that, but he's been focused so much on recovery ops."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna freshen up a bit if that's okay."

"Of course. I'll be upstairs." Carol smiles warmly then heads up.

Bucky is burping Lina as he and Tracy are debating whether World War II was necessary.

Carol shakes her head. "Childhood memories, huh?"

"I'm not _that_ old." Tracy says.

"And I'm not that young." Bucky winks.

"Hard to tell." She teases. "Should've been you two got married."

Tracy shakes her head. "And deny the world these two angels? No way."

Carol smiles warmly. "No one could, it seems. Not even Hydra."

"Damn straight." Tracy coos to Becky.

"So I need to set up a curriculum for Rogue. Any suggestions? I'm thinking to put together a history course on strong women." She wants to take a baby but she's not sure which to steal.

Lina burps. Then she reaches for her mama.

"Oh, come here angel." Carol takes her with an apologetic glance to Bucky.

He just smiles. "I can do physical training and marksmanship. Self defense. That sort of thing."

"She's a quick study. Think you can keep up?" She teases.

"I keep up with you, don't I?" He starts getting things out for dinner.

Carol laughs. "Not at full tilt, honey. But no one can."

He grins. "In bed I do." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"I keep it easy for you." She jokes before cooing at their daughter,

"Oh really?" He walks over and whispers in her ear. "I'm the best goddamn fuck you've ever had." Then he kisses it before going back to his ingredients.

Carol blushes lightly. "You're terrible. Right, but terrible."

Tracy shakes her head. "We don't want to know. Do we, Becky. No."

Carol giggles. "He's amazing."

"Only the best for Carol." Tracy boops Becky's nose.

"He's the best daddy ever, too." Carol points out. “Only the best for my girls."

Rogue walks in. "How can I help?"

Carol smiles. "Maybe check if Bucky needs the table set?"

Bucky chuckles. "It's a little early for that. How about you come and help me cook."

"Okay." She heads over and is set to work washing and peeling potatoes for the potatoes au gratin he's making.

"He spoils us, doesn't he?" Carol smiles as she leans against the wall.

Tracy agrees at least partially. "I definitely eat better since I moved in."

"Me too. No more burnt pasta for me." She giggles.

"At the mansion everyone kind of chips in. But we do have some cooks."

Carol nods. "I mostly lived off salads and smoothies, with the occasional take out or something Jess would cook for me. Considering my father, it's almost a matter of pride that I can't cook." She chuckles.

"Father was a 'women belong in the kitchen' type?" Rogue asks.

"Father was a 'women don't deserve an education' type." Carol frowns.

"Ouch. Mine was a 'people shouldn't have powers' type." She shrugs.

Carol sighs. "Yeah, mine didn't like those, either."

"His loss." Tracy says.

"Indeed." Carol smiles. "And my gain over and over and over."

"Mine, too." Bucky says.

Rogue can't help but smile. This is what family is supposed to be.

 

Lina coos loudly from Carol's arm and Carol smiles. "I think she agrees. Or wants to steal daddy's cake."

"Probably both." Rogue says.

"We're still too little for cake, Lina. Mommy will eat extra for you." Carol teases.

Tracy sighs. "I think I need a nap. Someone want to take the baby?"

Bucky looks over. "Rogue, would you mind?"

She washes her hands, puts her gloves back on, and goes to take the baby. "Hello there. I'm Rogue." She takes the rattle, too, and shakes it.

It instantly attracts her attention and Becky reaches for the rattle to try and shove it in her mouth.

Rogue laughs. "That's not to eat, silly."

Carol winks. "Babies explore the world with their mouths."

Rogue smiles at the little girl. "You are just so precious."

"I think they're going to grow up pretty and strong like you, Rogue." Carol winks. "Except they'll look more like Bucky."

"So prettier." Rogue teases.

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Great. Another comedian."

Carol grins and teases. "You are pretty as a girl, Barnes."

"We need another man in this house." He complains as he opens the oven and trades the cake for chicken.

"I offered to get you a dog."

"When the girls are older."

"Goldfish?"

"No."

Carol laughs. "Okay, okay, I'll let you have your buddies over more often."

"I need New York buddies." Bucky realizes.

"Clint? Matt?" Carol points out.

"Clint isn't here much. Matt is in the new romance stage." He reminds her.

"Foggy? He probably needs a wingman." Carol teases.

"Who's Foggy?" Rogue asks, wondering if he's cute.

"A friend, and lawyer. He's a great guy," Carol smiles. "Rumour has it he keeps trying to steal Jess from Matt."

She chuckles. "Is that right." She can't help but think of Pietro.

Carol nods and looks at Rogue. "It's sickening to have a best friend who looks like she stepped off the runway and into your life."

"I bet. Betsy and I aren't exactly BFF's, but I know what you mean." She tells them about a few of the times they actually went out in DC together.

Carol leans in. "So one of Jess's powers is this pheremone she lets off. Makes men crazy about her. So I never had a chance with anyone."

Rogue makes a face. "That's terrible. And here I thought I was getting a bum deal always getting the wingman."

"She mostly doesn't use it anymore. It actually got really hard on her. She read up on science and aroma therapy and stuff and designed herself these perfumes she could use to mask it." Carol explains. "Now it only comes up if she concentrates on it or is particularly stressed."

"Yeah. I guess I could see how that would be a problem." She smiles. "Does make me wonder if there's a man with that kind of power out there driving women wild."

"I think his name is Bucky Barnes." Carol winks. "I think what it really teaches us is that sometimes what you think is a blessing can really be a curse, but also vice versa."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "No formality here, southern. At the tower, sure, but not here."

She giggles at the nickname. "Alright, yankee."

Carol sighs. "No civil wars in my kitchen."

"Nah, we're friends now." Bucky says with a wink.

"Yep. I'm one of those progressive southerners."

"Oh, alright." Carol chuckles. "I swear, we have half the country in this house."

"At least." Bucky replies.

She chuckles. "I like it. I'm starting to get why Steve adopts everyone."

Becky begins to cry. "Sh sh sh sh." Rogue bounces her a little. "It's okay. You don't need to cry."

"She's probably hungry. Let's switch." Carol offers over.

Rogue carefully switches babies, taking Lina.

"Thank you." Carol moves to the other room, using her hand to switch her uniform to plain clothes. Then she lifts her shirt for feeding.

Rogue turns away, blushing.

Bucky chuckles. "You'll have to get used to that now that you're living here."

"Sorry, the rest are used to me." Carol chuckles.

"Right. Okay." Rogue turns back around. "Thank you again for opening your home."

"No problem. Why don't we turn on the news or something, so you have something to focus on?" Carol grabs the remote and switches on the TV. As it comes on, there's a report of a mass shooting in hell's kitchen.

"Shit." Bucky says. "Turn it up."

She does. There's not a lot of details, only speculation that it's gang related. And mentions of an Irish pub.

Carol looks over. "He's fine."

"He?" Rogue asks. "You talkin' about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen? I read up on him."

"Yeah, he's helped on a mission or two so we keep an eye on him." Carol winks.

"Natasha wasn't very flattering in her assessment of him." Rogue notes.

Carol snorts. "He has that effect on people."

Bucky snorts. "Steve likes him. So do I. Probably because he's a lot like Steve before the serum."

"A loner who goes around getting into fights?" Carol moves Becky to her shoulder for burping and fixes her shirt.

"Yep. Well, not so much the loner part. But definitely getting into fights."

Carol nods. "He also has that martyr streak like Steve. Could get him killed."

He nods. "Let's hope not."

"Seriously." She sighs.

Rogue frowns. "It's sad that someone like that is needed."

"The world's always needed heroes." Carol points out. "Look all the way through history."

"Guess Avengers wouldn't be needed if it were different." Rogue says.

Carol nods. "It's not the evil we take down so much as the hope we create. That's why collateral damage like in Sokovia is a big deal. The less people are hurt, the better."

She nods. "That's why I didn't like the end of that last Superman movie. It was like disaster porn."

"Right?" Carol shakes her head. "I hate that that's the idea people are starting to get about us. We're more than that."

"It's one of the reasons I wanted to learn from y'all. You put people's safety first."

Carol glances over at Bucky. "Yeah, but I sometimes wonder if it's enough."

"We do what we can." He says. "The world is better for us existing."

"Never said we weren't." Carol smiles. "And my babies will grow up to do the same."

Rogue is looking at the TV again. "It's hard to feel for those guys knowing they were all mobsters."

"Feel bad for their widows. Their children. Their mothers. They were people, even if they made bad choices." Carol smiles.

She nods. "That's a good point."

"Anyone can change. I mean, I've killed people but only when there was no other choice." Carol adds.

Bucky adds. "And I've killed lots of people. When my conscience came back, so did the guilt. Not the ones during the war. Not all of them anyway. But yeah. Guilt is not fun."

Carol looks down at the baby in her arms. "You've got to do what you believe in and you can't back up. You can't spend your life doubting yourself or you end up taking a step too far off a bridge."

That makes Bucky come over and give her a hug and a kiss. "Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, Buck." She nuzzles in close. Becky whines between them.

He bends down and kisses her head. "Don't worry, Becky. We won't squish you."

Carol chuckles. "Don't make promises for me, love."

"Oops. Sorry, Becky. I meant I won't squish you."

"Better. I probably will." Carol teases. "Though probably not on purpose."

"Well that's something." He smiles. "Dinner will be ready in 20." He gives Carol a kiss and heads to the bathroom.

"He's the best. I almost feel sorry for the world that I snagged him first." Carol laughs. While she's at it, she sends a quick text each to Matt and Jess about the news.

Rogue smiles at the baby in her arms. Then she looks at Carol. "You're very lucky. Handsome husband. Two beautiful healthy babies. I have to admit I'm jealous."

Carol shakes her head. "Don't be. I know powers can be a bitch. Especially yours. It doesn't mean you can't have a happy and meaningful life. I bet you anything, one of those psychics or magicians or scientists will invent something to help you. Maybe rubber lips like in that old Batman movie."

She laughs. "I don't think I know that one."

"The one with Uma Thurman? We'll have to watch after dinner. It's ridiculous." Carol smiles. "Point is, sweetie, you can't give up. The second you do, you're lost."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good." Carol rubs her shoulder. "Good. I'll get Jess to tell you my horrible terrorist story sometime, since I can't stomach the damn thing, and you'll see just how serious I am about that. Hope will always be your strongest weapon."

"And here I thought my strongest weapon was touching people." She gives a small smile, showing she was being a little sarcastic.

Carol laughs. "Ah, you'll fit right in. I'll have to call Jess and arrange a girls day. You didn't pack nearly enough and Jess loves spending money."

"Oh, well if she wants to be my sugar mama, I'm all for that." She pauses. "That didn't quite come out right."

Carol laughs more. "Oh, she's already mine. Her poor boyfriend, though, such a frugal guy. She's always complaining how she can't take him anywhere nice."

That makes her laugh more. "Some people are just too proud."

"It's not that. He's actually really modest, all the things considered. If it wasn't for Steve, his law firm would've gone under." Carol shakes her head. "They take payment in food and favours."

"Aww. That's sweet. Like Atticus Finch."

"Doesn't keep the lights on, though." Carol shrugs.

"Guess not." She sighs then says to the baby. "You're gettin' heavy. Yes you are." She goes to sit on the couch.

Carol chuckles. "Sorry. They're a bit of an endurance test. They love to be held. You can put her in the playpen there, though."

"It's alright. I just need something to rest my arm on." She coos to Lina. "You're just the sweetest little thing. Aren't you, sugar."

Lina looks at her with those big blue eyes and drools.

"She likes you. My girls are smart. They have great taste in people." Carol winks. She moves to sit near Rogue. "Maybe someday you'll be teaching them."

"That would be pretty cool."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Matt. Matthew. You just left a major crime scene. Why on earth are you going to the bar? I know I said you needed more time with your friends, but is this smart? Was this Foggy's idea? Put him on so I can yell at him." Jess is pulling on her Spider Woman costume as they talk. Her boyfriend can be as big an idiot as he wants. She can't let the trail go cold. It may be connected to the drug dealers she's been tailing all month.

"I'm going back to the bar because that is where my client is." Matt explains. He and Foggy were approached by the one guy who survived the massacre of the Irish gang. "Once we get him safe, I'm going to do some more investigating."

"But he approached you at the bar in the... Oh never mind." The eyeroll is audible. "It might be a good night to stay put, if he's the sole survivor. I'm better at seeing clues, anyway."

"Feel free to check out the crime scene if you can. But I have some people I can talk to." More specifically there's a small-time drugs and arms dealer back in the neighborhood now that he's out of jail.

She's sitting on the small fire escape outside her window, pulling on her gloves. "I'm going to be looking for my case, you know. If you're nice, I'll give you a copy of my notes."

"I'm always nice." He claims.

"And I'm the bloody queen." She smiles. "Look, come over after if it's not too late. You'll get cuddles. For now, you've got a client and I need two arms to fly."

There's a chuckle to his voice. "Alright. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah. Watch your ass."

"Will do."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Already grumpy from an empty search and sleeping alone, Jess is not at all pleased to be woken by her phone. She growls as she answers. "This better be life or death."

"Jess, it's Foggy. Is Matt with you?" There is worry and borderline panic in his voice.

She immediately wakes up. "No. You've checked his flat?" She's hurrying to dress before she even gets his answer.

"Yes. Of course." He takes a deep breath. "Did you hear about what's been going on? The gang massacres?"

"Yeah. I was checking out the Irish pub last night. Looks like a professional job. Well military. An assassin would be ashamed to use two bullets on one man." She's ready in no time. "It would be on the news if he were arrested or hospitalized. Let's try rooftops."

"It's one guy." He blurts out. "It's one guy, and you just know Matt went after him."

"Bloody hell. He's not allowed to be dead because I need to murder him myself." She digs around until she finds her blue tooth earpiece and slips her phone in her back pocket so she can keep talking as she climbs.

Foggy gives her an address to meet at. There was a report of shots fired there. She promises to meet him there, but takes the rooftop route just in case.

Meanwhile, Foggy talks his way inside a building and heads up to the roof.

Jess has nearly half hell's kitchen to cover, and she's not impressed about doing it at speed. Still, she's thankful for every roof and alleyway she leaves behind that shows no sign.

Foggy's first roof yields nothing but some blood. He goes back down and goes to another. That's when he sees him lying on the ground and looking dead. He runs over and cradles him, tearing his mask off. "Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Damn it, Matt, breathe!"

He takes a shallow breath and opens his eyes.

She sees the two men, Foggy trying to support Matt so they can get back to his apartment, several buildings off and doubles her efforts to catch up. "You're supposed to wait for me, Nelson." Jess starts digging in one of her pouches.

"Sorry. I panicked."

"As one does." She slaps a small needle to the side of Matt's neck as she quickly surveys his injuries. "We need him out of sight. This can _not_ make the news."

He sighs. "Yeah. Fine."

"Trust me on this. Think people are scared of the shooter now? Imagine what they'll do if they find out he downed the local hero." She pulls out the needle and drops it, crushing it under her boot. Then she helps to shoulder some of Matt's weight.

He kind of hates that she's right. They manage to get him home and strip his suit off, leaving him in his boxers. Foggy looks at him with worry. "I hate this. I hate that he feels like he has to do this."

Jess nods quietly as she examines the wound. It's barely a scrape, the helmet took most of the impact. But she bets there's a hell of a concussion. "Don't be too hard on him. It'll only stress you both and I doubt he'll retain much with this concussion." She moves to study the damage to his helmet.

Foggy frowns. "Don't be too hard? I'm pretty sure he has a death wish."

She puts Matt's helmet down and stands, a simple reminder that she's also in foolish crime fighting get up. She pulls off her coloured glasses as she walks toward him. "There's a difference between a deathwish and being willing to die for a cause. Trust me."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive. It's been a stressful night."

She takes his head between her hands and stands on tiptoe so she can kiss his forehead. "I adore you. I'm going to run up to the roof for better reception and start running through army databases for snipers that live in the area. Yell if he wakes up."

Matt's eyes open, and he tries to get his bearings. Couch beneath him. Feels like his. Two other heartbeats. One is Foggy he's sure. The other, he sniffs, is Jess. "Excuse me. Could I get some aspirin?"

Jess glances over. She'd thought he'd be out a bit longer, he must've reacted better to the adrenaline shot she gave him earlier than she thought. She looks back at Foggy and mouths. 'Would you like a word alone?'

"Doesn't matter. He won't listen to anything I say."

"He _is_ a stubborn asshole." She grips his shoulder and goes to grab Matt's aspirin. "Would you grab us a cup of water, Foggy? He's going to need to hydrate a lot today."

"Sure."

Matt can hear the anger. "The guy was fast. Faster than I expected."

"Which is maybe why we let the police and DA handle it. They're the professionals after all."

Jess can't help a snort at the 'professionals' comment. She carefully places a few pills in Matt's hand. "The guy is military trained, probably a sniper. And damn lucky for you because he shot to disable, not kill. An amateur would've missed."

Matt can't help but wonder why he was spared when it seems no one else is. Or he would wonder that if he could think.

Jess steps back when Foggy comes over with the water. "How's your client?"

"Well he _was_ in the hospital with Karen when the guy came and shoot up the place. Neither of them were hurt, thank god." Foggy is obviously not happy. "Karen took him to the police. She's waiting there for me now." He looks at Matt. "You're in no condition to come, so I'll have to make another excuse for you."

Jess agrees as she heads to Matt's kitchen to make some tea. "If I wasn't in such a rush this morning, I'd have brought my laptop. This guy needs to be found fast."

"I can help." Matt tries to get up.

"No." Foggy says abruptly. "You need to rest. And then afterwards you need to put that thing back into whatever wacko box that thing came from. In fact..." He rushes over and grabs the suit.

Matt gets up and grabs it, too. "Let it go, Foggy."

"No. You let it go. You don't need this."

Jess glances up, but she really doesn't want to get into this. It's probably something that's been bubbling between them a while. She does softly sigh Matt's name, though.

Matt's face looks almost sad. "This _is_ me."

She's had enough. "Foggy, this isn't helping him rest. Go help your client. I'll give him another concussion if that's what it takes to keep him here."

Foggy reluctantly lets go of the costume. "Sure. I've gotta go." He leaves.

Matt's shoulders slump. He holds his suit against his stomach.

Jess walks over quietly, a cup of green tea in one hand as she places the other against his lower back. "He's right about you needing rest. I have no idea how a concussion might effect your adjusted senses."

He nods. "Thank you." He takes the cup and downs the aspirin she had given him earlier.

She gently takes the devil costume from his hands and puts it aside with careful admiration. Then it's back to him. Her hands go to his shoulders and push him down. "You have to remember, you chose to be Daredevil. He didn't choose to be Daredevil's best friend." She carefully strokes the uninjured side of his face.

He nods. "But he chose to be my best friend. And Daredevil is me."

"Now it is." She gently presses a thumb to his lips. "I need you to make me two promises?"

"Depends what they are."

She smiles. "One - stay put until the pain subsides. Like I said, don't know what the concussion will do to your senses. Two - fix that mask before you go out again because it's currently useless."

He nods. "I promise."

"Thank you." She presses her lips to his forehead, and then decides to fuck caution and give him a proper kiss.

He kisses back. "Thank you."

"Rest. I'll try and get any information I can on this guy." She gently pushes him back onto the couch.

He falls onto it. "Okay."

"Call if you need anything. Absolutely anything." She lovingly runs her fingers through his hair. "One of us will check in later."

"Right. Got it." He gives a tired smile.

She feels sadness for him tug at her. "I'm leaving you a shot of adrenaline next to your suit. It'll give you a half hour boost, should you need to go out." One last squeeze of his fingers and she pulls away. She's reluctant to leave but she knows him, knows he won't stop and she's more help getting him the information he needs.

 

★✩★✩★ 

Matt manages to sleep a bit more. He wakes up and slowly moves to the kitchen for water. He manages to fill a glass about half full and grabs two more aspirin. But he cant get the damn bottle open. He sets the glass on top of a shelf.

Three aspirin are acquired. He reaches to get his water but miscalculates, knocking it off. It crashes to the ground, but Matt doesn't hear it. He doesn't hear anything.

He stumbles back into a wall and screams. Panic sets in as his world shrinks. His gift, dependent on the sounds around him, is useless if he can't hear.

He slides down the wall, a trickle of blood running out of his nose.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve tries to relax as he draws, working on his next book. He tries to keep his mind away from the Sokovian Accords or the shootings in hell's kitchen. He tells himself his friends out there are fine. Of course they are, they'd call if they need him. It's easily obvious that his worries are chasing their tails in his mind. Somehow, he's drawn a portrait of Matt in his devil suit. Those lips Loki once found so tempting are done in perfect detail. He's adding a smaller sketch of Spider Woman in the corner, so careful about the small baby bump.

Loki walks in and sets a cup of coffee in front of him. She kisses his cheek as she does. "That looks amazing."

"Thank you." He reaches an arm to her. "Not what I planned to draw, but thank you."

"Mmm. You're preoccupied. I'm surprised you didn't draw Matt and -" she cuts herself off as she realizes that's who it is. "With Foggy." She corrects. "But I suppose that would be too obvious."

"I'm sure they're fine." He turns to Loki and holds out his hands. "Tell me something happy."

"I'm a week late. But don't get too excited yet. I may just be late."

He pulls her close. "I was hoping for an 'I love you' but that's definitely hopeful."

She smiles. "I love you. So very much."

"I love you, too." He kisses her nose. "My night sky."

She sits on his lap and runs her fingers through his hair. "My starlight." She kisses him softly then nips at his bottom lip.

He sighs softly. "You make everything better."

"I'm glad. You worry too much."

"I can't help it." He frowns.

She pouts. "I know. My poor darling." Her arms rest on his shoulders. "Is there anything else I can do to make it better?"

He strokes her face. "Being here is so much, already." He kisses her forehead. "Mmn. Your daughter is applying to university."

Her eyes go wide. "She is?" A smile appears. "Good for her. Which ones?"

"She was looking into Howard, since it's close and has a good medical school. I told her to apply and that I'd be happy to pay, where ever she got in." Steve smiles, too.

"That's wonderful." She gives him a squeeze.

Steve strokes her hair. "I suppose I should make the same offer for Pietro, but he hasn't shown that interest yet."

"I think he'll be rather busy. But an offer would be good."

Steve nods. "I'll let him know."

She bumps his nose with hers. "What shall we do for dinner?"

"Sliced kitten on toast?" He teases and begins to gently tickle her sides.

Loki squirms and squeals. "Don't make me use magic."

He pulls his hands back, holding them where she can see them.

"Thank you." She smiles smugly. Then she starts to tickle him.

"Ah!" He laughs and tries to catch her hands.

She lets him, giving him a kiss when he does. "How about going to one of those movie places that serves food?"

"Yeah. Maybe I won't worry so much." He blushes slightly, ducking his head. He knows how his worry and anxiety has been problematic in past.

"I'll even let you pick the movie." She offers.

He raises an eyebrow. "Because I even know what's playing right now?"

"Silly, we can always look that up." She gives Steve a light kiss. "You can decide comedy, action, drama, whatever you feel like." Knowing how much attention they sometimes get, she decides to give him another option. "Or we can watch a movie here. Order takeout. Whatever you want."

"I am fond of naked couch cuddles. We haven't really caught up on those since the twins moved out." Steve points out.

"Mmm. What an excellent idea."

He offers. "You pick dinner and I'll pick a movie?" 

"Alright." She smiles at him. Then she frowns slightly. "This means I have to move doesn’t it."

"Eventually." Steve touches her nose.

She sighs dramatically. Then she lifts his chin with her finger and kisses him, pressing her tongue to his lips. When he opens his mouth, she deepens the kiss for the briefest of moments before pulling away and standing.

He moans sadly. "Let's make this separation as brief as possible."

She nods. "I will meet you on the couch wearing only a robe that will come off once the food has arrived." She informs him.

"Perfect." He winks and gets up to set everything up for the movie.

Loki heads to the kitchen to order Greek. Then she performs the daily ritual of feeding the cats. Finally, she changes her clothes to a floor-length red silk robe. "What have you decided, starlight?"

"Have you seen Stardust yet, angel?" He has the film queued up and is setting out the blanket for them, as well as some wine and two glasses.

"No. But I like the author of the story. His version of me is quite entertaining." She sits down once he's done.

Steve smiles and teases. "I don't want to have to stop the film when the food gets here."

"Agreed." Her eyebrow rises. "So what shall we do until then?"

He sits in her lap. He's only stripped as far as his boxers. He reaches for a glass of wine and hands it to her.

"Thank you." She gazes at it. "I think I'll only have one glad in case."

"I didn't even think about that." He smiles and kisses her slowly. "Dear God, let any pregnancy be nowhere near as eventful as Carol's. Or Jess's, for that matter."

Loki nods deeply. "Yes please." She raises her glass. "To a boring pregnancy."

He takes his own and taps it to hers. "And a healthy mother and baby."

They drink. Loki smiles. "Mmm. This is good."

"Almost as good as you." Steve kisses her forehead warmly.

"But pales next to you."

"Thank you, gorgeous." He strokes her face. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

Steve looks her over quietly, taking her all in. "I've noticed."

She grins. "Have you?"

"Maybe a little." He shrugs.

Loki sets her glass down. She takes his hand and kisses the palm.

"My angel." He gently kisses her cheek, setting his own glass aside as well.

"I'm no angel." She reminds him.

He smiles. "You're mine."

"Then you have a very broad definition."

"Not at all. I'm definitely going old testament." He teases.

Loki searches her memory. "Ah. Avenging angels. Certainly better than the current view of angels." She smiles. "And it would piss Odin off. He fought the Angels long ago when Thor and I were tiny tots. She slowly shakes her head. "If not for them, my little sister would be alive."

That catches Steve by surprise. "You've never mentioned a sister."

"No?" She shrugs. "She was killed as an infant. There's not much else to say. I don't even remember her."

Steve nods twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "We won't worry then. Well, maybe about that food. It's taking forever."

"Well when you order one of everything from the menu..." The corner of her mouth rises. "I didn't. It should be -" She's interrupted by the doorbell. "Here." She goes to get the food and pay. When she returns, it's with three entrées and an appetizer of stuffed grape leaves.

"That was lucky." Steve laughs and helps her set it out. Then he helps her out of her robe.

Loki helps him out of his boxers. Then they snuggle up for the movie.

They nibble slowly as they watch. They've no reason to rush anything right now. Before long, though, Steve furrows his brow. "Have we seen something else with this actor? He looks familiar."

"I was actually wondering the same. But no. Look at his lips." She points out. "He looks like a really really young Matt Murdock."

Steve considers it. "Yeah. You're right. Weird." He chuckles and takes another mouthful of food.

"The voice is different though." Loki shrugs and eats another stuffed grape leaf. She had been craving these.

"Not as sexy?" He teases and taps her nose.

She smiles. "Certainly not as sexy as yours. Especially when you get all captain-y." She says the last word in a sultry tone.

He grins. "That so?"

"Very much so." She turns her head back to the television and continues eating, a small smile on her lips.

With a chuckle, he rests his head against hers. Hell be sure to give her some of _that_ after the movie.

They finish dinner before the movie ends. Then they spend the rest of the time cuddling. The cats join them, pressing against their legs.

"So is this movie about me and you?" Steve teases. "A man chasing a star?"

"You being the star? It was me chasing you." She concedes.

Steve smiles. "I'm not nearly that pretty, though."

"Prettier."

He hugs her closer. As they get to the end of the movie and all the threads of story come together, Steve is absolutely enchanted. He kisses Loki's temple warmly. "Love really is the greatest power."

"So you keep teaching me." She turns to kiss him as her hand caresses his cheek.

He holds the kiss for several moments. Then he pulls away and lightly slaps her cheek. "Bed. Now. Hands and knees."

Her eyes grow large, and her body jerks back. She licks her lips. "Yes, sir." She turns to Ink and Smudge. "Apologies, kittens. I have to move." She gets up and struts to the bedroom.

Steve tidies before he joins her. He takes his time, knowing just how impatient she can be. Finally he joins her, a plan sparkling in his mind. "Loki."

She looks over her shoulder at him. "Yes?" Her palms are flat on the bed. Her back is not exactly flat but near enough and better given the sensual lines it makes.

"I need a clone." He tells her as his hand slowly moves up that beautiful back. "Male."

"Alright." She closes her eyes for a moment. A naked male Loki appears next to the bed.

Steve smiles as he looks over the form. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss that body. "He's going to prep me, while I taste you."

The words arouse her. "Yes, sir." She widens her knees as the clone walks over.

His legs go wide, too, as he leans in to get that taste. It starts with a long broad stroke of his tongue along her thigh as his hands pull her open.

She is already a bit wet. "How would you like to be prepared?"

He kisses her ass cheek. "You are going to sandwich me between you. And that is definitely an order."

She takes a deep breath. "I see." The clone gets the lube and pushes a coated finger into the blond.

"That's it, exactly." He groans before going in to taste her folds. He nuzzles along the tender skin as he slowly slips his tongue in.

Loki gasps. Her male clone adds a second finger inside Steve. She breathes heavily.

Steve can't help a chuckle. He keeps his actions slow and teasing. He even adds a few playful nips.

Her fingers fists against the bed. "You drive me crazy."

"Good." He gives one last lick. "Now roll over so I can look at you."

She does as she's told. Legs are open, knees bent. Her hand lazily strokes her thigh.

"Gorgeous." He feels his heart beating hard in his chest with love and desire. His hands move to her hips and pull her to the edge of the bed.

"Ooh." Her hair is strewn out above her. Her feet fall off the bed.

He smiles down at her. "Second most beautiful sight in the world." He gives his cock a few strokes before easing in to her.

Her back lifts off the bed. "Oh." She smiles. Her clone adds a third finger. "You're ahead of second me."

"I'll just have to wait here." He teases with a wink.

"I wouldn't complain. Yet."

Steve stays pressed inside her, fingers playing along her thighs. His eyes close and he moans in pleasure as he feels the fingers still inside him.

Loki watches his reaction. Her clone continues to stretch her lover. The fingers come out. A kiss is placed on Steve's shoulder. The cock is slicked up and pressed against his anus. "Ready?"

He opens his eyes to meet hers. "You would not believe how ready I am."

He fills Steve slowly. Loki moans as the sensation of filling and being filled mingle.

It's almost too much for Steve. He leans over her, his fingers digging in. "Loki." Once that cock has filled him completely, Steve can no longer restrain his need to move.

Loki moans some more. She grabs his arms and digs her nails into him.

It's not long before Steve settles into a blood pumping rhythm of filling and being filled. He lifts one leg onto the bed, resting Loki's against it, to give the Loki clone room to get deeper inside him. His mind reels from all the pleasure he's getting.

"Oh fuck. Starlight." Loki can't get enough, and yet it feels like too much. Her muscles are tensing.

And not too soon, as Steve pushes deep with his own orgasm. He falls forward, hands quickly reaching out to the bed to keep from crushing her.

She cries out in pleasure then continues making tiny sounds with each giant exhale.

"Are... You good?" Steve pants. "I'll need a minute."

"I'm amazing." She kisses him.

"Good." He sounds relieved and there's a slight chuckle to it.

"May I remove the clone now?"

He nods. "Please. Not that I mind being stuck between you and you."

The clone steps back then disappears. Loki lets out a sigh. "I do love you, starlight."

Steve carefully withdraws and drops into the bed next to her. "Love you, too. Also? You are very fuckable."

She barks out a laugh. "Good to know."

Steve sighs again wraps an arm around her. It's nice not to worry, even for just a small white. Loki shifts and rests her head on his chest. The sound of his heart gives her a feeling of security and love. It's one of her favorite sounds.

He kisses her head. "Get some rest. I've got one of those feelings."

"One of those feelings?"

"Gears grinding, rats in the walls." He shifts. "The watchers putting things in motion."

A tiny shiver runs through her. "Oh. Do you think it has something to do with Babydoll?"

"I don't know. Well have to see." He kisses her head again.

Feeling cold, she reaches out and calls the blanket to her. Then she wraps it around her shoulders. "I'm never letting you go."

He nods and hugs her closer. "Promise."

"I promise. Even if you try to get away, I'll hold you fast."

"Thank you." He kisses her soft.

Her eyes close. A torrent of emotions swirl within her. She tries to calm them by concentrating on her breathing and Steve's heart beat. It helps.

"We'll weather this and every storm. I promise." He squeezes her.

She smiles. "If you promise, it must be true."

He nods. "We'll manage together."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt only realizes his hearing has come back when Karen comes to check on him. She's been getting close lately. And there's been a change in her heartbeat. There was also worry in her voice. He waits for her to leave, promising he was getting better, before putting the suit back on.

Now he's at the bar where the Irish massacre happened looking for clues. He finds a blood trail.

He follows it to an apartment building and hears the sound of a police scanner. He follows it to a room on an upper floor.

Opening the door he finds lots of hardware - guns, smoke bombs, lots of bullets.

A dog barks from under the table, but he quiets it with a friendly pat.

A familiar voice is on the police scanner. It's the D.A. Reyes. They've set up a trap for Punisher. And Daredevil is pretty damn sure they'll get wiped off the map. He immediately grabs a smoke bomb and leaves.

Wiped off the map is rather polite for the shit show he arrives for. The D.A. decided to use his client as bait. Punisher, knowing this, sent in an 18-wheeler for the police to shoot up, causing chaos. Daredevil tosses a smoke bomb at Punisher's feet. This is when Daredevil learns that fighting is made much more difficult when getting shot at.

The fight is longer than their last. He knows what he's up against now. The bullets whiz by, filling the air with unneeded pops. He hears one hit his opponents flesh. Right arm. Even with the guy wounded, he's still having to fight with all of his skill.

Frank spits and curses. This was supposed to be easy. He was sure he'd scared this asshole in pyjamas off. But the tenacious bastard is here. He barely notices the blood sticking his clothing to his arm as he fights to cut a clean escape with Grotto in hand.

Daredevil avoids the baton, his baton that his opponent is trying to use on him. They move further along the rooftop, staying low as much as possible to avoid the bullets. There's a punch and another and then Punisher dives at him. They fall through a glass section of roof and land hard on the cement and broken glass.

The fall hurts Frank but seems to render the red bastard unconscious. Frank decides to take advantage of this. As much as he hates this guy, he kind of respects him too. Maybe it's time for a heart to heart. On his terms.

When Foggy and the police get to the room they fell in, all that's there is a bunch of glass and a streak of blood.

Jess is hanging from a lamppost taking pictures when she gets Foggy's call. "Okay, love. Calm. You check the hospitals and I'll start on rooftops." At this point, she's beyond thinking she picked the wrong lawyer. She's thinking she could be faking it for the Sokovian right now.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt wakes up disoriented. It takes a moment to even tell if he's sitting up or lying down. He's sitting up. The next thing he notices is that he's chained around his arms and chest to something brick. He listens and sees. Rooftop. He's likely chained to a chimney top. There's a man. It's not difficult to figure out who he is. He smells like gunpowder, sweat, and coffee.

Frank is drinking that coffee from a thermos. He's of the strong opinion that there's never enough of it. He's just starting to come down from the adrenaline spike of the fight. He notices the Daredevil move and smirks. "Morning, red."

Daredevil lifts his head. "You don't have to do this." He tries to move, to break the chain that binds him.

"Which this are you referring to, exactly?" Frank puts the cap back on his thermos and sets it aside. He takes up his gun again, running his hand over it as he checks for damage.

"Killing people. You can stop this right now." He keeps his voice even.

Frank shrugs. "I could, but I'm not gonna. It's the only language these jerk offs understand. And I'm more than happy to have the conversation with them."

"And what about the innocent people caught in the crossfire?" He asks. "The man you were after tonight, all he wants is to leave, to make a better life for himself."

"That man is hardly innocent."

"No, he isn't. But it isn't our place to snuff out his life, to destroy even the potential that he could turn his life around and do good." This is what drives Matt.

"Do you even know who he is? What he does?" Frank gets up, moving to the other side of the roof and grabbing Grotto roughly. The man is bound and unconscious. Frank drops him unceremoniously to the roof and kicks him a few times. "Wake up, asshole."

Daredevil strains against the chains. "Don't! Don't do this. You kill him and you kill all hope."

Frank sticks the muzzle into the back of Grotto's neck as the man begs and cries. "Why don't you tell him, why not tell red just what you've done."

It doesn't take much more rough handling before Grotto admits to a number of murders, including an old woman he'd shot simply for the crime of seeing his face.

Daredevil's head sinks with the information. 

It only takes a single bullet to the base of his skull to silence him forever. "Assholes like this don't change. You lock em up and they're back on the street in months doing the same shit that put them in."

Tears sting his eyes. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Yeah, I did." Frank moves closer to him. "Aren't ya listening, red? Your way doesn't work. They don't change. They'll keep hurting and killing."

He shakes his head. He tries a different tactic. "Where are you from?"

"New York." He cocks his gun, looking to the far edge of the roof before taking a seat again.

There's a very soft thud as Jess drops to the edge of the roof. She sticks to the shadows, listening to the men discuss ethics as she makes her way to the structure Matt is chained to.

Matt continues. "The city, right? There is something about people born in New York. It's part of them. They can't leave, not without a push from something. So maybe they join the military for a time, live in other places, see the world. But eventually you have to come back. It's inevitable."

Frank really couldn't give a shit about this. "So, big deal."

The bells of s nearby church begin to toll the hour. "St. Matthew's." Frank nods in its direction.

"Are you Catholic, Frank?"

"Close enough." Frank turns his head as they both hear shouting.

"Someone's coming." Daredevil says.

"Shut up, or he dies." Frank warns him, going to the door.

As Frank speaks with the man at the door, Jess slips around the chimney from her hiding spot and touches Matt's arm. "I'll have you free in a sec." She whispers.

He nods and whispers. "Then get clear. I don't want you or the baby getting hurt."

"No promises." She replies as she slips back to focus her power on a couple of the weaker links.

As she does, Daredevil listens to Frank talking to the man who came up. Both men are former military. Marines. He hears the gun cock. He stills, not wanting to be the cause for another life being taken.

Surprisingly there's laughter and the other man leaves. Frank comes back, switching his gun for a bigger one. "Well, time to get back to work." He goes to the edge of the roof and takes aim at the row of motorcycles across the street. In front of the biker's club.

He gets off one shot that causes an explosion beneath some of the parked motorcycles. He uses the sound that of him getting up and pulling the chain free. Daredevil can hear the men inside rushing out. He uses the chain to yank away the gun, preventing more death.

Frank tries to tackle Matt back down, but Matt still has the advantage and knocks the Punisher down cold. Jess moves behind him quietly. "There's a couple dozen angry bikers headed this way. I suggest we relocate."

He nods, breathing heavily.

She begins to move but pauses. "Are there people inside?" She knows she can't leave them behind to an angry gang and Matt certainly won't.

"There are. Can you lift Frank?"

"Easy." She grips his bicep. "What are you thinking? You should take him and go. I can hit them all with venom blasts."

"They have guns. And I want you safe." He's already heading to the door. "Take the rooftops. I'll meet you in the park."

She's half tempted to knock _him_ out. "Devil, you cannot handle that many. No matter how stubborn an asshole you are."

He growls. "Fine." He picks up Frank, getting him over the shoulder, and carries him inside. They try to avoid at first and manage to get into an elevator. But the guy from before comes out of his apartment just as the gang members arrive. Daredevil gets out of the elevator with Spider Woman to deal with it.

"Get in. Call the police." The man runs into his apartment, asking after them as they leave Frank in the elevator. Spider Woman stays back, letting Daredevil take the brunt of the fighting. This is as much for his ego as her baby.

He's brutal. It's almost as though as switch flips, and he becomes a relentless single-focused fighting machine. He uses the walls to help get leverage. He uses the chain he still has in his hands to hit and grab and choke. He beats them until they won't get back up. He makes his way to the stairwell and fights his way down.

She knows this side of fighting well, though she hasn't seen him reach it before. It's incredible and sexy but she can't let herself be distracted. Instead she grabs the metal rail and uses her power to send a bioelectric charge through it, stunning any asshole stupid enough to be touching it.

They make their way down, fighting for every step. They finally reach the ground floor and take care of the last of the guys. Daredevil can hear sirens coming. Good. He gets to the elevator but finds it empty. Frank is gone. His shoulders slump. He spits out blood. "We need to get out of here."

She gives him a quick kiss. "Go. Be safe." She rushes for the stairs, planning to use rooftops again. She uses the railing and hops over unconscious men with a grace that belies her condition.


	207. The Only One I Can Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in the Danvers-Barnes residence. Loki visits medical. Jess starts lessons with Rogue. Matt has a rough day. Pietro tries to understand basketball. Just in case the week wasn't bad enough, Matt gets a blast from his past.

Tracy is reading the morning paper. "Looks like Daredevil was active last night." She tells Carol. "There was a building full of unconscious bikers. One guy dead on the roof."

"Jesus." She comes over to look at the paper.

"Things have gotten worse since Fisk was arrested. Sometimes I think it's because he took half the police force with him." She's alluding to the corrupt cops who no longer had Fisk to grease their palms. Internal Affairs got some. Others left on their own.

"I wouldn't argue that." Carol agrees as she keeps reading the article. "Jess has been taking less cases and doing more of the freelance stuff, lately, too."

Tracy shakes her head. "And the papers only offer sensationalized accounts. No analysis. No insight into how Hell's Kitchen got there."

Carol chuckles. "Oh, I see what this is. You really don't care about the crime, you just wish you had the story."

She makes a face. "Of course I care about the crime." She takes the paper back. "But the press has a duty to inform the public."

"Yeah, well, apparently freedom of speech more often translates to freedom to write whatever makes them money." Carol shakes her head and goes to grab a container of yogurt from the fridge.

"Can you grab me more coffee please?"

"Yup." Carol grabs the pot and brings it over to refill Tracy's cup. "I bet the hospitals have been swamped too, between the injured and the dead with this new guy."

"You know it." She uses both hands to lift the cup to her lips.

Carol considers this. "I'll have to check if Avengers has any resources we can volunteer, at least temporarily."

"Good idea. You headed in today?"

"Someone's got to keep the place running." She winks. 

Rogue comes bounding up the stairs. "Mornin'." She heads for coffee and the sugar.

"Hey, sweetie. Better take a big gulp of that before Tracy shows you the news this morning." Carol smiles. "And have a good breakfast. I hear Maria's muai thai classes are killer."

The young woman looks over. "Why? What's in the news?"

"The guys with the guns is causing problems again. And looks like Daredevil took out a gang. Or it could be Jess. She hasn't done it in a while but she totally could."

"Are we needed?" She pulls out some frozen waffles.

Carol frowns. "This isn't the kind of fight the Avengers should get in to. It'll take people's faith out of the police and they need that."

Rogue nods slowly. "Don't have much faith in them myself. Probably because they're usually trying to arrest us."

Carol puts an arm around her. "There's a lot of problems in the world and we need to work together to make them work. We need to see that justice is for all not those who can afford it. And what happens to that justice if we always step in? That's why vigilantes like Daredevil are a little bit dangerous. They have the best intentions, but if they're taking over someone else's job, it doesn't look good."

Rogue makes a face. "People like Daredevil wouldn't be needed if the police did their jobs. Instead they harass innocent people and let the guilty get away."

"Not every police officer is corrupt." Carol points out. "And for every Daredevil who sticks their toes outside the law to try and enforce it, there's 3 or 4 of this Punisher fellow who completely obliterate that line."

"Maybe. But most cops I've met don't like mutants. And I certainly never met a cop who was one." She plucks her waffles from the toaster.

Bucky appears. "It's too early to talk about this." He's got spit up on the shoulder of his white t-shirt.

Carol smiles as he enters. "Never too early to talk about equal rights. I mean, look at me. Youngest woman to ever make Colonel in the airforce. Someone has to take that step to prove to others it can be done."

He gives her a light kiss. "Doll, I adore you, but you are too perky in the morning." He goes to get coffee.

"If I have to be up, everyone must suffer with me." She grins.

Tracy looks at her. "I always feared you were evil."

Carol laughs. "I thought that was Jess?"

"It was both of you." The mug of coffee returns to her lips.

"If we were evil, we'd have already taken over the world and you'd be currently living in a totalitarian matriarchy." Carol teases.

Rogue giggles at that. "You almost make that sound nice."

Carol laughs. "Let's make Jess proud with a Lord of the Rings quote. They would love me and despair."

A fit of giggles comes over Rogue. "You sound just like her."

"Thank you." Carol bows playfully and goes for more coffee.

Bucky and Tracy are shaking their heads and chuckling. Meanwhile, Rogue takes her waffles to the table.

Carol sidles up to her husband, yogurt spoon in her mouth. She kisses his cheek then whispers. "Maybe give Matt a call, make sure he doesn't need help?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Did something happen?" After a quick update, he agrees.

Carol smiles and kisses him again.

Bucky sets down his mug and massages Tracy's shoulders. "We working on your book or mine today?"

"Yours. I feel like bossing you around, old man."

"Yeah. We better go before they get started." Carol teases Rogue. "Unless you really want to hear about all the terrible things Buck and Steve did to eat in the 30s."

"I do, but I think I'll wait for the movie version." She scarfs down the rest of her waffles and puts the dishes in the dishwasher.

Carol laughs. "Ooh. Who would you cast?"

She considers. "Oscar Isaacs as Bucky and...that guy from the Kingsmen as Steve."

"I'd watch that. On mute." Carol laughs.

Bucky smirks. "I'd make a disgusting comment, but out of respect for Rogue I'll keep quiet." A baby starts to cry. "And that would be fore me. Have a good day, doll." He kisses her. "You, too, Rogue." He heads to he nursery.

A sigh escapes Carol as he leaves the room. Then she shakes her head. "You've got ten minutes, Rogue. I have to call your teacher for this afternoon. She doesn't know she's teaching yet." Carol grins and grabs her phone.

The young woman laughs then sprints downstairs to get her things.

Carol makes her call to Jess, who is grudging but willing. Then she's grabbing her things into her bag. She'll harass Jess about her boyfriend in person.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki stops by medical on her lunch break. "Pardon me. Do you do pregnancy tests here?"

The nurse at the desk smiles at her. "Definitely. We've been supervising the Maximoff-Drew baby, and we know it's a big part of healthcare for our growing team." Clearly Steve has had some influence on the Avengers med team at some point.

She smiles. "I'd like to make an appointment then." She suddenly feels a little nervous.

"We can fit you in this afternoon at four." She offers with a friendly smile. "Or would you prefer a day when your husband is in town?"

"No. Today is fine. I'd rather know sooner than later."

She nods. "Alright, Mrs Rogers... Or do you still prefer Mr? We'll be ready for you at four." The Avengers medical staff pride themselves on knowing the team and their families inside and out.

"Loki is fine."

"Yes ma'am. Loki." She smiles again. "The doctor may have a few extra questions, since we haven't worked with you before. There is a blood test, so I'd recommend bringing yourself some orange juice for afterwards. Any other concerns?"

She shakes her head. "No." She pauses. "Could I bring someone with me if I wish? Someone who isn't my husband?"

"Of course. As long as they have appropriate security clearance for the building."

"Thank you. I'll see you at 4." Loki smiles at her and leaves. She goes to the elevator and texts Carol. 'Are you free at 4?'

'I can be. U OK?'

'Yes. Pregnancy test in medical. Would be nice to have a friend.' She sends it then immediately sends another text. 'Only if you're free.'

Carol grins at that. 'I'll be there for sure.' She'll just have to push back her meeting with Maria and Jess.

'Thank you.' Loki isn't used to asking for anything. It's strange how these simple tasks have been the most nerve-wracking. She stops in the bathroom to collect herself and pee. Then she returns to her desk.

 

★✩★✩★

 

"Alright kid." Jess crosses her arms and gives a once over as her apparent student joins her in the large gym space that was provided them for training. "First question, what do you know about me?"

"You're a badass?" Rogue replies with raised eyebrows.

"You, on the other hand. Are under 25. You've experienced some sort of trauma. Southern united states in origin. Clothing suggests shy or uncomfortable with physical contact. You're fit, but it's more exorcise than fighting. And you're frugal." Jess shrugs. "How'd I do? Should I bother reading the file they gave me?"

"I'm impressed. But you should probably still read my file, Ms Drew. After all, I read yours." Rogue gives a small smile. "So today's lesson is about observation?"

Jess winks. "It's a good place to start, if they're making me teach you spy skills. So same question, but now you know you're looking."

She nods. "You're affluent. You know the accent makes people think you're sophisticated, and you use that to your advantage." She notices the drumming of fingers. "You're fit from training, but you haven't been doing enough of it. You're hair is died." Which she can tell by the roots starting to come out. She shrugs.

Jess points at her belly, which while still not huge is certainly noticeable.

"I was taught not to assume pregnancy. It's embarrassing when you're wrong."

"That's true for manners, but it's a thing to note when you're searching for weaknesses." Jess points out. "You also didn't comment on my fingers. The tapping is my worst habit, honestly. What might you guess from it?"

"You're antsy. That's why I said you hadn't been doing enough training." Rogue answers. "I knew it wasn't from nervousness. Although you may be preoccupied."

Jess nods. "I do it most often if I'm worried or upset, though antsy would certainly be a good descriptor. Put that clue with the belly..." She's leading Rogue to conclude for herself.

"You're anxious about the baby?" Now she looks worried. "Is everything okay?"

Jess smiles and shrugs. "A little, but that's fairly normal. Pregnant women are often anxious. When you're working with only visual clues, stereotypes and trends are your friends."

Her eyebrows go up. "So you think I'm racist and uneducated?"

"Your accent is too clean. Plus, you know, you're here." Jess winks.

Rogue isn't sure that helps. "So now what?"

"People watching." Jess grins. "I don't know why they gave us this big room for spycraft. Oh well. JARVIS? Computer thing? Show us the pre-recorded video of Carol Danvers, please?" The lights dim a bit, and a video plays on the wall of Carol at work.

"That's kinda creepy."

"Just old security film from the building. Tell me what you see."

Rogue studies it. "I see a picture of Bucky and the babies. I see files."

Jess nods. "Good, but what does her body tell you?"

"Well, she's chewing on her pencil. So she's either got an oral fixation or is nervous about somethin'."

"It's the first." Jess chuckles. "I picked her for a specific reason. What are the military tells?"

"Sits up straight. No one sits up that straight." Rogue insists.

"Damn near perfect posture in that one. You can also see it in her confidence. How she looks people right in the eye." Jess points it out.

She nods her understanding.

"JARVIS, footage of Murdock please." It switches to a video of the lawyer stepping in from the elevator to the common floor. "Tell me something about him other than the fact he's blind."

"He's confident." She offers.

"Why do you say that?" Jess gets a small smile as she looks at the image.

"His head is up. There's no hesitation in his stride. He's relaxed even though I doubt he's been here all that often."

"Only a few times. Can you guess at why?"

"Why he's here? Or why he's confident."

Jess has JARVIS pause the screen. "I meant why he came here, but if you have ideas on the confidence, I'm interested."

"Oh. Well I assume he's here on lawyer business." He has a briefcase after all. "As for his confidence, well, I suppose that came with time. He's comfortable in his own skin. He probably had to work twice as hard as anyone in law school, so that gave him confidence in his lawyering abilities."

"Very good. He is, in fact, Steve's lawyer." The next video she calls up is the Maximoff twins. This is one she picked especially in advance, where they had been speaking closely and seemed very intimate. "Pretend you don't know them."

It's hard to do that, but she tries. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were lovers."

Jess nods. "I understand they used this misconception to their advantage in their homeland. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and leave you invisible."

"Well they obviously care a great deal for each other." She looks at the older woman. "That could be used against them. If they wouldn't do something to protect themselves, they'd do it to protect each other."

"And have. They're extraordinarily dangerous."

"Because of their powers? Or because of what they'd do for each other." Rogue wonders.

"A little of each." Jess smirks. "I completely understand why they wanted you to do spy training now."

"You do?" She looks so innocent as she asks it. "I thought it was just because I was interested."

"That doesn't hurt. But you've got the aptitude. So I guess we'll have to see how far I can push you." She grins and puts her hands on her hips.

Rogue smiles back. "I've been told I'm a quick study. Even quicker when I touch people." She jokes, then remembers Ms Drew hadn't read her file.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Power thing? Guess I will read that file. You ready for your homework assignments?"

"I sure am." Her green eyes are bright with excitement.

"I see you in two days, so two assignments." She holds up two fingers and ticks them off as she counts. "One - find out how Clint takes his coffee. But you can't ask him. Two - find out what snack food my boyfriend teases me about for being my pregnancy favourite."

"First should be easy enough." Rogue says.

Jess shrugs. "Can't scare you off on the first lesson. Do you need a hint on the second?"

"Well, I do believe you're datin' that handsome lawyer you showed me." Rogue taps her finger to her lips. "I think I'd prefer no hints."

"Excellent. Good luck." Jess winks.

Rogue learns Clint is at the lab looking at new arrows. She waits for him to finish then 'runs into him' when he leaves. "Hey, Mr Barton."

"Hey Rogue. What's up?" He has every intention of heading down to get a little target practice in. But he's happy to talk to her.

"Nothin'. Just exploring." She gives a little shrug. "What about you?"

He smiles. "On my way down to the range. Gotta stay sharp."

She nods. "Guess so. Hey, I just started lessons with Jessica Drew, and well she's a little intimidating. I know you know her. Would you mind giving me some advice? Maybe tomorrow morning? I'll buy the coffee."

"Drew? Really? How'd they convince her?" He shrugs with a smile. "I guess I can help. At least try."

"I have no idea." She says with a small smile. "Is 9:30 okay?"

Clint nods. "Sounds good." Then he shakes his head again, muttering a bit more about Jess.

Rogue allows herself a smile then goes to the bathroom.

He continues on his way. Those trick shots won't learn themselves.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's about 3:30 when Carol shows up at Loki's office. "Hey, you."

She looks up and gives the tiniest of smiles. Then she checks the time, which is ridiculous since she had checked it about a minute before. "Hello. Should I be going this early? I know there will be paperwork."

"I'm allowing for a little freak out time before we leave." Carol winks and walks over to put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki nods and gets up. She leads the way to an open conference room. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because of how much you want it. Because you're scared to disappoint him. Because you're scared it'll change everything." Carol strokes her cheek.

She takes a breath. "Well now that you say it it makes perfect sense."

Carol smiles. "It hasn't been that long since we were trying."

Loki takes another breath. "Right. This is nothing. I took Asgard from Odin. This is a simple test. It will be fine."

Carol's hands move over Loki's shoulders soothingly. "Either result is going to end with lots more sex, so look forward to that."

She laughs. "Very true." Loki is taller in her heels. She looks into Carol's eyes. "I just don't want to give him something else to stress about. He's been moping about Rogue ever since you brought her here."

"Well, he was distracted and missed the problem so I picked it up. That's what teams do." Carol shakes her head. "Besides, he's always moping. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be Steve if he wasn't worried about something."

Loki nods. "Normally I try not to worry too balance us out." She takes another breath. "Alright. I'm done freaking out as you say. Whatever happens will happen."

"Good. Come on." Carol puts an arm around her shoulder and guides her down to medical.

Loki smiles at the receptionist. "Hello, again. I came early to fill out paperwork."

She nods and quickly hands Loki a clipboard and pen. The papers on it contain Loki's medical profile to the best of their knowledge, including a few of Stark's tests. "Just fill in any holes you notice, please."

"I shall. Thank you." She walks to the little waiting area and starts reading through it. Every so often she asks Carol for advice. All of the 'holes' seem to need at least a paragraph to explain. But she does her best.

Carol smiles. "They're thorough, but I guess you have to be when you work with anomalies like us. Every body they touch must have different chemistry."

"You're correct of course. Must make work interesting." She goes to hand the clipboard back to the receptionist. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Doctor shouldn't be too much longer, they're just finishing up a test."

"Thank you." She returns to her seat next to Carol.

Carol smiles at Loki. "You know, this whole set up is completely unique. They're primarily research but they also work as medical for the Avengers. They're the ones who figured out why Jess's birth control failed, one of the doctors was the SHIELD doctor who figured out my alien DNA."

"Impressive." She looks over at the receptionist. The woman is on the phone and making notes. Loki has a feeling she's not just a receptionist. She probably does administrative work for the department here.

"My GP got asked on not too long ago." Carol explains. "Because of her specialty in genetics. But she prefers working with families, so she's here twice a week and runs her office the other three days."

"That's good. Easier for you." Loki looks at her. "Do you bring the girls here or to a pediatrician elsewhere?"

Carol smiles. "My GP, so basically here. But the DC lab should be open soon. So that's closer to home for you. I guess they're just training everyone here."

Loki makes her innocent face. "Confession. I'm doing this here so Steve doesn't get all anxious. In fact, he doesn't know I'm here."

Carol chuckles. "Just means he's in for a pleasant surprise, then. Or continued ignorant bliss. I find most men prefer that." For some reason, it makes her think of Jess and her men situation.

"Well he knows I'm late. But that's it." Loki shrugs.

"Well, I had what I thought was a light period after I conceived. And Jess was almost two months late before she even thought it could be an issue. Female bodies are weird enough without the super element." Carol shakes her head but then perks up when they're called.

Loki rises regally. She follows the nurse to a small room with a couple of chairs and a hospital bed.

Carol follows, easing into one of the chairs. "And so begins the prodding." She winks.

"Oh joy." Loki sighs. "I do hate how primitive your medicine is."

Carol laughs. "Feel free to give them ideas."

Loki looks around. "I thought the doctor was ready?"

"That is humanity's greatest lie, I'm afraid." Carol winks.

Loki takes another breath. "Want to hear something completely idiotic? I wish Thor were here."

"That's not idiotic at all." Carol reaches for her hand. "Would it help if I spoke in a loud voice and said 'ye' and 'verily' a lot?"

She laughs. "It might, but please don't."

Carol chuckles before sobering. "Just remember you're not alone. It was bad enough I let Jess do this by herself."

"Feeling guilty? She hasn't had her child yet." Loki notes. "You can still accompany her to appointments and what not."

"But this is the scary part. Especially if you want the answer to be no." Carol bites her lip then shakes her head. "But she's fine. She has Pietro and Matt both fussing over her. She doesn't need me too. I-"

She stops as the door opens and the doctor walks in. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternoon. I'm Loki." Loki offers her hand. And this is my friend Carol."

"I'm doctor Song." She takes Loki's hand. "And I promise to make this as easy on you as possible."

"I appreciate that. Could you just give me one moment." Loki turns to Carol. "Jess still needs you. So no excuses." She turns back to the doctor. "Now, what exactly will we be doing today?"

"We're going to need blood and urine samples, to check your body chemistry, and then a general physical to check blood pressure, heart rate, breathing, and all that good stuff. It'll take us a day or two to run the chemistry and get your answer." The doctor assures.

Carol nods quietly both to the doctor's words and Loki's. Of course Jess needs her.

"Alright. Let's get started then." Loki listens and does all that the doctor says. Finally, she is walking out, her arm through Carol's arm. "It's a good thing I drank water before visiting."

"Like I said before, this is probably the worst part. Oh I should send you the app Jess and I use." Carol smiles.

"Perhaps wait until I know for sure."

Carol nods. "Home now?"

"Yes. I need to grab my things first though." She turns to the blonde woman. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course, sweetie. Send Steve our love. I'm still here a while." She hugs Loki.

Loki hugs back. "I shall. And say hello to everyone at home." They part, each going to their respective areas of the building.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess groans as she walks in her apartment, tossing her purse aside. She's still not sure why she agreed to train Rogue, though it does get her the temporary Avengers clearance she needs to keep Hydra off her back. And then training with Carol, hitting the public library to do her hacking to get Matt that army dossier, and dinner (if you can call it that) with Jones has left her sore and exhausted. She makes herself a cup of tea and goes to find her dog-eared copy of the Hobbit, for a fiftieth read. She's definitely not in the mood for anything else tonight.

She's left to read for a while until the window creaks open. Daredevil walks in in full uniform. He can hear her heart beating and the sound of her breath comes from her bed. "Jess?" He looks tired.

"Hey sweetheart." She marks her page and sets the book aside. "How's the case?"

"The police have Frank in custody." He walks over and sits on the bed. "The city made him. It ripped him apart and made him." He shakes his head. "That could be me."

She moves to sit behind him, her head rests against his shoulder as her arms circle him. "Don't let it."

"I won't." He sighs. "They took his family from him. He doesn't even now who they were. That's why he was killing everyone. Anyone who hurt others."

"That's terrible." She shifts, pulling off his mask. "But revenge is not a healthy motivator."

"No it's not. He's numb. Dead inside. But I understand it."

She nods slowly. "Yeah. I know. Me too."

“Jess, I need to tell you something.”

Jess turns, facing him. It's rare that he asks before saying something and it causes a flutter of fear in her belly. "What is it?”

He hesitates before saying it, wondering if doing so is selfish. But he wants to be honest with her. As much as it hurts. "Karen. She...She and I are...something."

Jess is still for a moment. Too still. "Something."

"I don't know what." His head dips. "She kissed me. I didn't stop her. I didn't pull away. I let it happen."

Her punch comes so hard and fast, neither one of them see it coming.

Matt wakes up some time later, surrounded by the familiar comfort of Jess’s bamboo sheets and all the little smells that are her - violet oil, rose petals, sandalwood, and just that hint of the pheromone she always fights to hide. He gets up slowly, both reluctant to leave that comfort and because of the pounding of his head. It’s like the bullet all over. He wonders if he'll have the same problem with his hearing as before.

Jess seems to be determined to leave him deaf as well as blind her computer is on and music blaring. She feigns working but she's really fighting for control of her emotion and damn if she'll let him use that against her again.

He gets up feeling completely disoriented. Fighting a wave of nausea, he swallows down bile and blood. "Jess?! Jess!"

She gains her control, focusing on the training she once received for torture and lie detectors to keep her heart still and steady. She finally kills the music and walks into the room when she hears the panic in his voice. "Not a good week for staying conscious, is it?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You don't deserve this."

"There's civilian clothing on the end of the bed. I am calling you a cab." It's all she's willing to say right now.

"No. I'll leave the way I came. Like a thief in the night."

Jess snorts and crosses her arms. "You can barely stand. I'm not throwing Foggy into panic again because you've passed out on some roof."

He grabs his mask and puts it on. "I'll be fine." He heads to the window and stops when he gets to the sill. "May I call you tomorrow?"

"It's a free country."

His heart feels tight. "Will you answer?"

"I haven't decided yet." She tilts her head. "I don't exactly like you right now, Murdock."

"I don't exactly like me either, Drew. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He heads out into the night and makes his way home.

She hugs herself tightly, finally letting the pain out as silent tears. She had always been sure he'd leave her, but to choose an ugly, Scooby gang wanna be over her? She punches the door frame, causing the wood to split.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro takes Betsy to a sports bar where they are showing basketball. It is something called March Madness. "Charlie gave me a paper and said I should make a bracket. He said everyone was putting in $5. Do you know of this?"

"Oh I think he means when you draw that tree thing to keep tally of which teams have won." She suggests. She's never really gotten into the betting side of things, so never really paid attention.

"Yes. Each match has a winner, and that winner moves up." He shrugs. "I do not know the teams, so I choose with a coin."

Betsy laughs. "As good a method as any." She hails a waitress down and orders a pitcher of beer.

"If I win, I will take you to a nicer restaurant."

Betsy laughs. "But beer and wings! I'm a happy girl."

He grins. "Then we will have IPA and boneless wings."

"Soft. Dark beer and real wings." She slaps his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Guinness?" He asks.

"Already ordered a pitcher."

He studies her for a moment. "So where would I take you if I wanted to take you someplace special?"

"Special?" She shrugs. "You could cook. Maybe a picnic somewhere. Or one of those quiet little neighbourhood places no one knows about. I don't know."

Pietro files that away in his memory. "How is your brother?"

She smiles. "Good. Tackling an unusual series of crimes, but I'm sure he'll figure it out.

"Unusual how?" He finishes the beer in his glass.

"They're left drained of all blood. The press is calling it the vampire killings." She sounds dubious.

"Do you think it is vampires?" The question is asked sincerely.

Betsy shrugs. "Hard to say. There's no evidence, just these drained bodies."

"How is the blood drained? Do they know?" He nod a thanks to the waitress as she drops off the new pitcher.

"That's the weird thing." She leans in. "They can't say. Any wound seems to heal over."

That leaves Pietro puzzled. "How strange. Magic?" He leans in even closer. "Are the victims human?"

Betsy furrows her brow. "They seem to be when they go to the morgue. I never thought of that. Maybe Brian needs to check some graves?"

"We should go and help." Pietro suggests. "I would like to meet your brother."

She looks up at him and smiles. "Think Steve could spare us?" It's a bit of a joke as, really, they're both rather tired of just training.

He chuckles. "If not, I will start expressing my boredom in creative ways."

"That sounds dangerous." She laughs.

"Not for me." He grins and takes a chicken wing.

"Right. Just don't tell Wanda?" She teases with another sip of beer.

"Ah poor Wanda. She has been working herself too much." He sighs. "I would feel more sorry for her if it were not much of her own doing."

"Can't blame a girl for wanting to master her world."

"True. But going to school?" He shrugs. "I do not see that as being much help."

Betsy tilts her head. "Well, what does she plan to study?"

"Genetics."

"So she wants to understand what makes us, us? That sounds incredibly helpful."

He shrugs. "I do not see it, but maybe. She could learn as much or more from others."

Betsy chuckles. "I think that's what she's trying to do."

"How do you learn by sitting in room and listening to professor talk on and on." He shivers dramatically.

"She will be learning the history and terms and raw data she'll need to work in the field." Betsy smiles. "And not every class is lectures."

"Still sounds boring." He narrows his eyes. "Are you one of those that loves school?"

"Oh yeah, me with my three PhD s." Betsy rolls her eyes.

"Do you?" Pietro asks. "Or is it only one."

She lightly slaps his wrist. "I haven't any. I was too busy working to go to school."

"You could get a PhD. You are smart enough." He smiles at her.

"So could you, you work hard enough." She taps his nose. "It's not the right path for me, though."

"Nor for me."

She nods and takes his hand. "But for the sister that lives in her mind and is marrying an android?"

He plays with her fingers. "Wanda always liked school more. I preferred sport."

"Nothing wrong with that. You've managed to find a path that allows both but keeps you together." She smiles warmly.

He nods. "I am sorry you and Brian could not find the same."

Betsy shakes her head. "We chose this. It's the safer way for us."

"Still. It can't be easy." He sympathizes.

"No. No, it's not. But I've already seen one brother die fighting. I can't compromise myself with worry." She squeezes his hand.

"Of course. At least there is phone and video calling." He offers a smile.

She nods. "Exactly. And I visit. It's not so bad."

"His loss is my gain." He kisses her hand.

Betsy laughs. "Are you offering to be my brother? So much for my plans for tonight."

"Oh please don't change your plans."

She lifts his hand to her lips, meeting his eyes as she kisses it. "If you're sure."

He tries to make his voice sexy and give a sultry look. "I am very sure."

Betsy chuckles and leans in for a kiss.

Pietro closes the distance and completes it.

She smiles as she pulls away. "We should go play basketball instead of watching."

"Okay. Sam has taught me the basics."

"You'll need more than that to beat me." She nudges him playfully and leaves some cash for their bill.

"Then you will have to teach me." He gets up. "I assume no powers."

She smiles. "Not before you learn properly."

He offers his hand. "Then let us learn me properly."

She takes it with a squeeze. "Let's."

They walk hand-in-hand to his SUV. He opens the door for her then goes to the driver's side. He likes driving when she's in the car. It's more time for them to talk. Betsy also enjoys being in the car with him. It's become sort of a shared safe place. Something special for them to share.

"When the weather is warmer, we will have to play football." He says.

She agrees with a pleasant sound. "Maybe some ruggers."

He smiles at her way of saying rugby. "You'll have to teach me that, too."

"Well, mostly it just involves a lot of tackling." She winks.

He grins. "I cannot wait."

"Thinking of tackles." She looks over. "How's Ms Drew?"

He sighs. "She is better. She has been helping with the troubles in Hell's Kitchen." He doesn’t sound happy about it.

"Alice fights the good fight before she's even born." She offers a smile and touches Pietro's arm. "I'm sure she's being smart about it."

He nods. "That is what I tell myself."

"I'm sure that Matt would pull her back if he thought she was being reckless." Betsy adds.

"Yes. I am sure you are right." He glances at her with a smile.

She's actually not that sure, considering what he said about not thinking about what Jess did but she doesn't want Pietro to over worry. "Have you heard the rumour about her joining the team? I mean, you'd be first to know if it was true, right?"

He nods. "I heard the rumor. She said it would keep her busy until Alice is born."

"That seems a poor reason." She looks out the window.

"I think it is a way to stay close to Carol."

"Still, it's foolish to step in to this sort of thing if you don't believe in it." Her fingers touch her reflection. "Why risk your life for a cause you're not willing to die for?"

He doesn’t know. "There are many things Jess does that I do not understand.”

"Which is why you've moved on to better places." She turns to smile at him. "Sorry to bring her up, but I'm excited about your Alice."

Pietro immediately lights up. "I am, too. Though also nervous."

She nods. "She's going to completely change your life. Our lives?"

He blushes. "I hope our life."

"That's looking pretty good right now." She assures, resting a hand on his knee.

"So long as I don't fuck up and try to use you again." He still feels awful about that.

She gives his knee a squeeze. "It didn't help I was a bit grouchy that night. But I know you respect me. And I know we are more than what's in our pants. There's something special."

He nods.

"It's worth a lot more to me than a silly argument on a bad night." She takes a breath, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I've definitely fallen for you, Pietro Maximof."

He smiles softly. "And I've fallen for you, Betsy Bradock."

She smiles back. "Isn't that a bit of luck?"

"Not luck. Fate."

"Oh yeah?" She raises an eyebrow. "You think we're meant to be together?"

"Yes. At least for now. I hope for much longer."

"Me too." She nods.

He parks the car near the facility lobby and shuts off the engine. Turning to Betsy, he leans in for a kiss. "I thank God for meeting you."

She holds his face between her hands as they kiss. "I'm glad, too."

"And now you will teach me basketball so I can beat you on the court." He grins.

"Yes I will." She taps his nose. "And then I will teach you strip poker so I can watch you get naked."

That gets him out of the SUV. "Let's go."

Betsy laughs and follows him, taking his arm. "You're much too fond of being naked."

He laughs. "My mother used to say I would always take my clothes off as a little boy."

"Oh really?" She shakes her head. "Your poor sister."

"I don't remember this." He holds the glass door open for her. "And it stopped in winter."

She steps in. "Good to know you have a little sense."

"I am foolish not stupid." He follows her.

"No, I think you're very smart. You hold the right values." She taps her hand on his chest.

He smiles, happy. He takes her hand and kisses her palm. Then he does something he rarely does with her. He picks her up and runs to the locker rooms.

She laughs as they come to a stop, her arms around him. "That's such a head rush. How do you do it all the time?"

He shrugs and sets her down. "It feels like I am moving at normal speed and the rest of the world slows down."

"We all must seem so slow to you." She pulls him into a tender kiss.

When he speaks next, his lips are still against hers. "Some things are nice slow."

"Yes." She pulls him closer.

He kisses her as though to prove the point.

She has to force herself away. "Come on, basketball."

They decide to play as they are, neither planning on sweating yet. They grab a ball, and Pietro shows Betsy what he knows.

"Not bad." But she easily steals the ball from him. "But this is game about speed, so you shouldn't hold back too much."

"Speed and agility." He recites from Sam's lesson. He steals the ball back, shoots, and misses.

She bounces the ball back, and stands next to him, adjust his form just a bit. "Try again."

He does. It goes too low. "I am no Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye has decades of practice. Try again." She encourages.

This time he over shoots. "Somewhere in the middle now?"

"Exactly." She smiles.

This time it hits the rim and rolls the wrong way. Pietro groans dramatically.

She presses a firm kiss to the side of his mouth. "Great improvement."

He takes a breath. "Maybe if I watched you?"

She laughs as she takes the ball. "Maybe." She dribbles a bit then throws the ball. It bounces off the rim.

He chuckles. "Not so helpful." He takes another shot. He gets to the basket before the ball and sets it in.

"I call cheat." Betsy laughs and uses her powers to float the ball over his head.

"It worked." He reasons. "Okay. I will not use powers."

She twirls a finger and the ball starts spinning before it drops to the ground.

Pietro grabs it when it bounces back up. He points. "Free throw line?"

"Yup, come on. I want to see what you've really got." She winks.

He walks there, dribbling when she gives him a look. He takes his stance, aims, and throws. After a long arc, it bounces off the backboard and goes in. "Yes!"

"Woo!" She cheers and rushes over to kiss him.

He picks her up and twirls her around. "My first real basket with you."

"I'm very impressed." She keeps her arms around him.

"Impressed enough to give me another kiss?"

"Not even close." She uses one hand to pull his head toward hers to claim his lips.

"Mmm." He runs his fingers over her hair. "Then I am fortunate you take pity on me."

She nods. "You really are." She lightly nips his lower lip.

He bites his lip. "Do you feel like company overnight?"

"Only if he's kind, polite, and handsome." She strokes his cheek.

His face falls. "Oh. I see."

She lightly swats his head. "That's you, dummy."

He flinches. "Is it?"

"Don't make me tell you twice."

There's a small smile. Slowly it grows and becomes just a bit cocky. "I am quick learner."

Betsy laughs. "I've noticed. What else have you learned?"

"That you deserve all the happiness."

"You are the sweetest thing." She pulls him into another kiss, slow and loving.

When the kiss ends, he holds her close, breathing in her scent.

She smiles, her head resting against his chest. "Learn where my room is, yet?"

"I have." He lifts her up. Holding her against him, he runs to her room. He sets her down in front of her door. "This one?"

"Spot on." She opens the door and leads them in.

He follows, holding her hand.

She closes the door behind them and tugs him close. "Kiss me, quick, before your taste leaves my tongue."

He does so happily. 

They lean against the door kissing and gently touching for several minutes before they finally pull apart to simply gaze at each other. Betsy gently rubs his side. "Hey handsome."

"Hello, beautiful." his fingers play with the hem of her shirt.

"I was thinking." She meets his eyes. "I haven't seen nearly enough of you today."

Pietro pushes away from the door and pulls off his shirt. "Better?"

"Vastly improved." She pushes him back to sit on the bed and straddles his lap.

He kisses her neck. "Your turn."

"Oh, I thought you were doing us both." She teases as she tugs at her shirt.

"Sorry. Reading minds is my sister's specialty." His hands glide over her shoulders.

She nods and taps his nose. "Yours is being sweet, right?"

"Keep calling me sweet, and I won't want to rip your clothes off."

"That sounds pretty sweet to me." She giggles and kisses him.

He unhooks her bra as his mouth busies himself with hers.

Her hand slide down his arms and then over his chest and belly to his waist to get at his pants.

His lips move to her neck, her chest.

"Pietro." She moans, becoming distracted from her goal by pleasure.

Her nipple gets a light bite before it's sucked. His hands slide along her hips to the front of her trousers.

She shifts, finally getting his pants past his hips. That accomplished, her hand move to his hair, raking through it. "Your mouth is nothing but trouble."

"You like trouble." He licks the underside of her breast. He kicks his pants off then works to get hers off.

"Maybe I do. What you going to do about it?" She falls against the bed, looking up with lust darkened eyes.

"Give you more." He kisses her stomach, his beard scratching her skin as his mouth moves down. He nuzzles her pubic hair.

She moans, hips lifting to feel more of him. "That sounds like an excellent idea." Her fingers curl into the sheets.

He gives her pussy a chaste kiss before his tongue takes its first taste. "Such trouble." He licks up her slit as his hands stroke her thighs.

"God, Pietro!" She calls out softly, one hand reaching to touch his head.

"Do you like this trouble?" He pulls her lips open and pushes his tongue inside her.

She gasps. "Yes. Very much yes." She has to fight the urge to crush him between her thighs and hold him in place.

He has to control his smile before he can swirl his tongue along her labia, tasting the saltiness of her desire. Then he pulls away, leaving her to get a condom.

Betsy groans, stretching her hands out over her head. "I feel so cold without you warming me."

He looks over at her. If he weren't already aroused, the sight of her would have put him at full attention. She's beautiful. And when he imagines what she would look like in her original body, he knows she would look just as sexy. "I'll be right with you." He pulls down his underwear. His cock is hard, and he quickly sheaths it in a condom.

She looks over at him with a chuckle. "Good things are worth waiting for."

"Yes." He gets between her legs and lowers himself over her. "Have you waited enough?"

"I must have, you're here." She smiles, arms circling his shoulders.

His fingers open her wide. He pushes in slowly.

"Pietro!" Her legs squeeze around his hips and her fingers into his shoulders.

His lips go to the underside of her chin. "My beautiful Betsy." He runs his teeth over her skin. He rocks his hips against her.

She releases her grip on his shoulders and tracks her nails down them. Her hips rise with every thrust and she moans sweetly for him.

He loves how enthusiastic she is. Gradually, he adds more force. His hips rotate in a circular motion in the hope that he'll find her special spot more quickly. His hand gently rubs her clit.

She gasps when he finds it, arching into him. "Just there, Pietro. Please. Just a bit more."

He concentrates there and finds it hard not to go super speed.

"Pietro!" She cries out once more as she gives in to orgasm.

As soon as he feels it, he moves rapidly. He reaches orgasm within a second and slows down again.

Betsy moans, her foot sliding along the back of his leg. "You really make a girl feel appreciated."

He gives her lips a gentle kiss. "You should always feel appreciated."

"I do with you." She touches his face.

He rolls, holding her close so she ends up on top of him. "Beautiful."

"Handsome." She smiles down at him. "Never let me go."

His hand caresses her throat. "Never." He manages to get out. He pulls her into a kiss before emotions become too much.

She slowly kisses him back. It feel so natural and good to be together.

He feels completely relaxed and at ease. Betsy knows and understands him better than anyone other than Wanda.

"Think I'm ready to nap now." Betsy teases, her head against his shoulder.

"Nap away." He grabs the bed covers and pulls them over their bodies.

"Thanks." She snuggles close. "Feel even safer than when my brother's in the house."

It may be the nicest thing he's ever heard. His heart swells with it. "I am glad." More importantly, he knows this is what love is supposed to feel like. It is a love between equals. He prays that it lasts.

"Adore you." She mumbles and before long she settles into the easy patterns of sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The last thing Matt Murdock expected to find in his apartment was a ghost from his past. Yet here she is just as his love life is getting complicated. He doesn't sense her at first. The hit from Jess left some damage after all. But when he hears the heartbeat, he tenses. "Who's there?"

"Hello Matthew." The familiar accent fills the room, but it's not entirely comfortable.

"Elektra." His voice is cold, almost harsh.

She smiles, picking up a beer from the table. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." His glasses are off, and he feels somehow naked and exposed. But there's no point putting them on. She'd see right through them.

She rises to face him. "Would you believe if I said I'd missed you?"

The words burn inside him. "What's wrong? Can't find another love-sick puppy to manipulate? Why are you really here?"

"I need help." She's blunt and a little fierce. "You're the only one I can trust."

He purses his lips. "You don't break into my apartment and then talk about trust."

"Please, Matthew. I need a lawyer." There's something strangely playful about her he can't quite put a finger on.

Playful usually equals dangerous with her. "Then look in the phone book. I'm not interested."

"I'll pay." She offers. "Money, not fruit."

"Haha." He doesn't need this right now. "What do you really want, Elektra?"

"A lawyer." She repeats. "Daddy wasn't so wise with his money and a lot of it is tied up with the Roxxon corporation right now. I'm meeting with their board tomorrow."

"Roxxon?" He isn't sure, but he thinks he's heard that name before.

She nods. "You know them. They have their fingers in everything. Manufacturing, clothing, cosmetics, grocery, human trafficking, drugs..." She smirks.

"Sounds lovely. But I don't do corporate law."

"That's alright, I know you'll do fine. It'll be like old times." She reaches a hand to him.

He steps back. "And as usual you won't take no for an answer."

She pulls away. "Fine. If that's how you're going to be. I can handle this on my own."

"I never doubted that for a moment."

"I still wouldn't mind your... moral support." She chuckles. "I will be at the Roxxon building on fourth at ten, should you change your mind."

He stands stoically, fighting the urge to say yes. It helps to think how Jess would react. Elektra is a hole he doesn't need to fall into again. Strange to think how 3 or 4 months ago he probably would have said yes, would have welcomed the dangerous dance they used to do.

"Think about it." She urges and kisses his cheek before slipping out the way she came.


	208. The Hydra isn't Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a busy morning. Matt needs to learn to stop digging once he's in over his head. Rogue finds answers for her questions. Ninja and pie. Jess leaves early. Matt and Karen convince Foggy to take the case. Natasha returns to the island.

Loki looks across the breakfast table at Steve. She has a cat on her lap and blueberry pancakes in front of her. "Makes me wish I didn't have to go to work today."

"Me too." He agrees with a smile as he wipes some syrup from his lip with a thumb. "Maybe we can do something nice this weekend?"

"I'd like that." She probably won't have news from the doctor by then, but it would be a nice surprise for him if she did.

"I'll check out what's happening at the local theatres, see if we can't get tickets." Steve offers.

She get a goofy grin. "I love you, starlight."

He chuckles. "Not as much as theatre, though."

Her mouth opens in protest. "That is not true. I'd choose you over theater any day."

"Unhuh." He smiles teasingly and sips his coffee.

"And now I'm starting to rethink my position." She teases back.

He lifts an eyebrow. "I like you in every position."

Loki laughs. "Well someone is feeling cheeky this morning. Smudge, what has gotten into your father?"

"I had very good dreams." Steve admits with a blush.

"Oh? Care to share?" She sips her tea.

Steve smiles. "Well, we were walking through a field, naked. It was dusk and the stars were just coming out. You lay down in the long grass and a cloud of fireflies flew up into sky to join them."

She smiles. "That sounds lovely."

"Nowhere near as lovely as you."

"Perhaps we should recreate it." Her eyebrows wiggle.

Steve chuckles. "We'll have to wait for summer."

"I can wait." Her foot slides along his leg.

"Love. Do you have time?" He chides gently, knowing they both have work.

She sighs and pouts. "No." She picks up Smudge. "Sorry, precious. Mommy has to go." She sets him down.

Steve rises and goes to give her a kiss. "I'll clean up. And I'll give you a good massage when you get home. Promise."

She strokes his cheek. "You're too good to me."

"I love you." He answers simply and sincerely.

Loki can't help but kiss him. She pulls away, smiles, then turns to business. "I don't trust Jessica Drew suddenly deciding to join the Avengers."

"She's on a probationary pass to help teach and to fill the espionage gaps while Natasha is away." Steve strokes her cheek. "My failing Rogue has simply led to an opportunity to get her on, provided the team agrees."

"We shall see then. How is your assistant working out?" She helps take the dishes to the kitchen.

"Good. Good. She's a hard worker, I like her." Steve nods. "And funny."

"Excellent. Just don't fall in love with her." Loki teases with a wink.

Steve chuckles. "Yes, darling."

She gives him another kiss. "You're taking your motorcycle?"

"Yes, ma'am." He gently bumps her chin with his knuckle. "You going to join me for lunch?"

"I'd love to. Text me when you're ready." She takes one last kiss before heading out.

"Love you." He smiles after her before doing a quick clean of the kitchen and heading off to his work.

When he arrives, his assistant runs through his schedule, which includes a meeting with the head of facilities and another with the head of transportation. "Oh the Sokovia Accords are being discussed at the UN next week. Would you like me to try to get you in to testify?"

"Yes, definitely, thank you for keeping an eye on that." He claps her shoulder.

"You're lucky I roomed with one of the UN translators in college." She smiles and gets back to work.

"Trust me,my entire life has been one long streak of lucky." Steve chuckles and gets his papers together for his meetings. He hates meetings, but he knows the good of them. He usually rewards himself afterward by challenging someone in the training rooms.

With his usual perfect timing, Bucky calls just as he's about to leave for one of those meetings. "Hey, punk. How ya doin'?"

"Running late for a meeting." He speaks as he hurries down the hall. "Can I call you back in an hour?"

"Sure. Call me on a secure line. Don't want Carol listening in."

"Sure thing." The statement puzzles him, but maybe Bucky's just planning a surprise for his wife. Once he's out of his meeting, he retreats into his office and locks the door before calling back. "What's going on, jerk?"

Bucky verifies the line is secure before speaking freely. "You heard about Jess taking on some of Rogue's training, right?"

"Of course, I have to sign off on all training." Steve wonders what this is about, if Rogue is having more problems.

"Okay good." Bucky pauses as he tries to decide how best to drop this bomb. He decides direct is the best approach. "Hydra isn't dead. They are threatening Jess, making her join."

Steve blinks. He's not sure how to take that. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

He speaks slowly. "Hydra is trying to use Jess to gain access to Avenger systems. Carol doesn't know."

"Okay." Steve thinks for a moment. "How do you know this?"

"Jess told me." Somehow it sounds weird.

After another moment. "You sure it's not an attention grab? I don't mean to be mean, but with her history?"

"She told me. Not Carol." There's a pause. "I believe her. Also I've found some bugs in my house. More than normal."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Her boyfriend. I think that's it."

Steve considers his options. "You believe she's on our side but compromised? Or is she going back but trying to save face as she does?"

Bucky considers. "I think she's on her side and Carol's side. If it weren't for the kid, I know she'd fight back."

"You said threatened before, didn't you? Do you know how?" His mind is going quickly to how they can unwind the trap. "Is it something to do with her previous work in Hydra?"

"Oldest trick in the book, punk. They threatened the people she loved." He adds. "After proving they could get to her and had been watching her."

Steve frowns. "That puts a lot of interesting people in danger."

"Yes it does. Thought you should know." Bucky takes a breath and look at his girls napping in their cribs. 

"So there's four of us. And we need to take this... Fraction. This last head down. And we have to keep this quiet." He takes a deep breath. "Loose lips sink ships."

"You know it. You and Lo' should come up soon." Bucky suggests.

"Yeah, I think we'll bring Wanda up Monday." Steve offers. "I want to look in on Matt, too."

"Good idea. Hell's Kitchen almost went to hell." He describes his call to Matt the day before. It doesn't take long.

Steve nods. "I suspect things will get worse before they get better. That trial is going to wreak havoc. For the Sokovian Accords, too."

"Ya think?" Bucky's eyebrow goes up. "This Punisher guy doesn't have powers. He was just a run of the mill nut job based on the reports."

"But he's trying to dispense justice outside the law." Steve reminds him. "They'll lump him in with us. Because they don't know who does or doesn't have powers. And they don't care."

"Well that's crappy." He sighs. "Guess that's a good reason for Loki to come, too."

Steve nods. "Plus she can get us in without being recognized."

"Yeah." Bucky had a sudden bad feeling about this. "Guess I'll see you then."

"Definitely. Take care. And thank you."

"You, too." Bucky ends the call and looks at his girls. "Loose lips sink ships, girls. No telling anyone what you heard daddy talking about. Okay?"

Lina gurgles. Becky sticks her fist in her mouth.

He smiles at them. "That's my girls."

Back in his office, Steve sighs and rubs his temples. "Things are just all going to hell, aren't they?" He gives himself a few minutes before finally texting Loki.

She appears in his office a couple of minutes later. "Good timing. I'm starving." She notices his demeanor. "Starlight, is everything alright?"

"Hold me?" He asks quietly, holding out his arms for her.

"Of course." She wraps him in a tight hug. "What's happened?"

He nuzzles his nose into her neck. "Hydra."

She lets out a slow exhale. "They're like cockroaches."

He nods. "Why can't I get rid of them?"

"You have to burn the head you cut." She kisses his temple. "Do you still want to go eat?"

"Mmn. Pretty sure my wife worries when I don't." He gives an extra squeeze.

"Very true." She replies.

He kisses her nose. "Out or cheer the staff in the café?"

Her fingers glide along his jaw. "Whichever my husband prefers."

"Sort of wish I'd brought sandwiches from home so I could keep you all to myself right here." He tilts his head to kiss her hand.

"I can pick something up and bring it back here." She suggests it knowing he feels pressure to keep a happy, brave front in front of people.

He smiles at her. "I'd appreciate that. I really need just a little recharge after this morning."

"Of course." She gets his order then leaves to get food.

Steve sighs, head in his hands again when she goes. He needs to figure out a plan of attack.

She's back 11 minutes later to find him in the same position. She puts the food on his desk. "Time to eat, starlight."

"Thank you darling." He shifts to give her a kiss.

Loki fusses over him more to get his mind off things. When she finally sits to eat, she suggests a low key night tonight. "It's been a while since I've given you a massage. And you know how much I love seeing your skin glisten."

"If you want, love." Steve manages a small smile. "You know, if I can figure this out today, you can have me all weekend, no worrying."

"How can I help?"

"I need to know how far I can trust Jessica Drew." Steve's lips firm.

"Ah. You need a test." She chews thoughtfully.

Steve nods. "I need to know if she's a wolf in sheep's clothing, or a sheep in wolf's."

"Well she severely dislikes me. So let's tell her there's a way to suppress my magic." She shrugs. "The best way to distract you is to put me in danger."

"Problem is, she won't act on it. She'll pass it on." He rips a piece off his sandwich and chews.

"And if someone acts on it, we'll know she's untrustworthy." Loki reasons.

Steve shakes his head. "If she doesn't pass something on, someone dies."

"Well that's convenient." She takes a bite of her taco.

"What if we pulled an operation mincemeat on them?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

The look on her face makes it obvious she has no clue what he's talking about. "Mincemeat."

"During World War ii, the allies planted false attack information on a corpse to fool the enemy." Steve explains. "They made it look like a credible source, a Captain gone down in battle so they thought that the plans were real and moved their troops."

She still looks confused. "And how does this tell us if Jessica is trustworthy?"

"Hmmn?" He looks at her. "Oh, it doesn't. But that's what I'll do, if she is."

"Well I have a simple solution, but you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?"

She looks him straight in the eye. "Let Wanda take a peek."

Steve frowns. "I don't know that Wanda would be willing."

"With Jess? I assure you she would."

"Would she even go in the same room as her?" Steve's skeptical. "I'll try, if she's willing."

Loki's eyebrow rises. "Would you be willing?"

"To look into the brain of someone I hate? To learn they might be human after all? Sounds pretty scary." Steve tilts his head.

"I meant willing to allow Wanda to sneak into someone else's brain." She leans back. "You plan on getting Jess' permission first, aren't you."

It hadn't even occurred to him to be so devious. He blushes. "I was."

"Of course you were." Her head shakes a little. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter. Wanda is powerful enough to break through any defenses she puts up. Just one question." Her head tilts. "What if Jess doesn't give permission?"

"Then we don't trust her." Steve shrugs as if it's obvious.

Loki gives a nod. "Then we are agreed."

Steve takes a breath. "Not thrilled about it, but it's the safest option. And Wanda will be willing, especially if she understands what's at stake."

She gives a hopeful look. "Does this mean no more worrying this weekend?"

"That was my promise, wasn't it?" Steve chuckles.

"It was, but I know you can't help yourself sometimes."

He smiles. "I'm sure you'll help me remember. That reminds me."

"Reminds you?"

"There's a local production of the King and I, or a slightly bigger group doing Titus Andronicus tomorrow night." Steve gives her a look.

She nods. "So romance and singing children or revenge and cannibalism." She smiles. "You know I love Shakespeare."

"I'll get you tickets." He promises with a kiss.

"Thank you, love."

"You should see if there's anything you like in New York this week." Steve suggests. "Since I think we might be staying longer than just Monday, now."

"Our burger place in Brooklyn." She says it quickly.

"I meant plays, silly." He taps her cheek.

"Hamilton." She says just as quickly. "Though I doubt you can get tickets."

"I can ask Pepper." Steve points out. "They usually have seasons passes to everything."

"I'd be very impressed if you did." She licks her lips. "And very grateful."

Steve winks. "I'll do my best."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt goes to Elektra's meeting (kind of) after he learns she's deposited a shit-load of money into the firm's account. He's on the roof of an adjacent building listening in.

Inside, Elektra meets with the faces of the Japanese wing of Roxxon. Though they do have her father's money, she's also there for another reason. As she takes her seat, she lays down a device disguised as a pen. A simple twist and it begins hacking into all their databases.

Matt can hear it, the electronic pulses that are now sending Roxxon IT into a frenzy. He almost feels sorry for them.

The meeting breaks down as the alarm is signaled. Elektra carefully pockets her device after turning it off. She oozes charm at all the representatives as she leaves, promising to return later.

Outside, Matt waits for her to leave. Then he pulls out his phone and calls Jess.

It rings a long time but she finally picks up just before it goes to message. There's an echo, as she has it on speaker. Her hands are occupied as she works on a new batch of pheromone suppressant. "Drew." It's the voice she usually reserves for clients.

The tone isn't lost on him. "Jess, it's Matt."

"I'm aware. You're the only one with that ringtone."

"Right." He pauses to collect his thoughts. "I called for two reasons. First to apologize again. It was a stupid mistake. Karen is... She's not you."

"If the second is to ask a favour, you should hang up now. It'll keep me from believing you're actually sorry." Jess points out. There's a soft sound of her setting a glass bottle on her counter.

"It's not." How he wishes he could hold her right now. "Elektra is back."

Even over the phone he can hear the glass bottle crack in her hand. "Oh."

"Yeah. My feelings exactly." The silence drags. "I don't want her. I want you."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you." She tosses the broken bottle in the bin, and wipes angrily at the spilled oil as she tries to deny the pain lancing through her chest.

"I do forgive you. And I don't blame you. But she's the past. And I really hope you're my future."

Jess sighs. "I've done my research, Matt, I know about your lost semester. I know the kind of power this woman has on you. You have to be sure. I. I'm tired of uncertainty Matt. You need to figure out what you really want. I need time to lick my wounds."

His shoulders slump. "Yes. Of course. I." He presses his lips together. "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"Matthew." There's warmth and comfort returned to her tone. "I may not be especially pleased with you right now, but I do love you. Know that. My window will always be open for you."

"Jess." It almost sounds like a plea, a prayer. "I appreciate it."

"Good. Be safe out there, Mr Devil. I'm too pregnant to kick asses for you." It hurts her a lot to tease him, but she needs him to believe in her strength. So he can make a real choice by his heart and not just go with his guilt.

He ends the call and returns to work.

It takes her a long while to recover enough to focus. She'd come into this relationship knowing Elektra was the deal breaker. And now? Here she is.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Rogue successfully discovered how Clint takes his coffee. Black. She had hoped their meeting would also give her whatever craving Jess' boyfriend makes fun of her for, too, but Clint didn't seem to know. So now she's that she's having dinner with Carol, Jess' best friend, she's hoping she'll be able to get it from her. "I've always heard pickles and ice cream were the biggest cravings for a pregnant woman." She says.

"That's funny. I went for bacon and chocolate. Ask Bucky, I nearly lived off it." Carol grins and takes a bite.

He nods. "It's definitely true."

"Bacon and chocolate sounds kinda good actually." Rogue says.

Carol smiles. "That's my girl. We'll do it at breakfast tomorrow."

"When did it start? The cravings." she asks, trying to turn the conversation to a point where Jess can be brought up organically.

Carol scratches her head. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I don't think mine were anything as bad as you'd see on TV. I'd just sometimes want that smoky-salty-sweet combo. Okay, I wanted it a lot but it was pretty random."

"Huh. I wonder if Jess gets any."

Tracy chuckles. "According to her boyfriend she does."

"It's not ice cream binges, I don't think that counts if she does it anyway." Carol winks.

Rogue looks at the elderly woman. "What kind of cravings does her boyfriend say she get?"

"Oh now. Let me see if I remember." She thinks. "It was something weird."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Oh this is gonna be good."

Carol giggles. "It's something she picked up during her time in Asia, right?" She hadn't heard Matt's claim though she's aware of Jess's increased love for crickets.

"Of course." Tracy says. "She mentioned it when Pietro and his new girl were babysitting." She thinks. "It was a bug of some kind. Ants. No. Crickets."

"Crickets?" Rogue asks with a look of disbelief. "You sure about that?"

"They kinda taste like a crunchier peanut. And the legs get stuck in your teeth." Carol leans in. "They're a popular bar snack in Cambodia."

"Ew." Rogue says.

"Way more protein than the same weight of beef. Jess has given me the speech a few times." Carol laughs.

"Well I'm with Rogue." Bucky says. "Jess can have all the protein.

"They aren't that bad." Tracy tells them.

Carol shrugs. "They can be princesses if they like."

Rogue is confident that she has her answer. "You wouldn't be the first to call me a princess. But I still don't fit that title."

"When someone calls me a princess? I own it. Like Xena, She-Ra, or Sailor Moon." Carol makes a fist which starts to sparkle, just a little.

The young woman nods. "You should. But I'm just not comfortable with it."

"What's the book quote, Tracy? Every little girl is a princess? From the movie where her father dies at war and she turns into a servant." Carol gestures.

"A Little Princess." Tracy supplies.

Carol nods. "That one. She says all girls are princesses and deserved to be loved like one. Maybe not in those words."

"Close enough." Tracy says.

"Well it's a nice sentiment." Rogue says.

"I believe it." Carol smiles at Bucky. "Took me some convincing, though."

Bucky smiles back. "I'm sure when Rogue meets the right guy or girl or Android or alien, she'll believe it, too."

Rogue laughs. "I didn't realize there were so many options."

"I wonder if synthetic skin is affected by your powers?" Carol turns to her.

"Good question. I ain't ever tried it."

"We'll have to ask Vision next time he's around." Carol grins. "Imagine if we found a solution before the scientists?"

"That'd be somethin'." She grins back.

"Life is full of surprises." Carol smiles kindly. "You gotta keep hoping something great is just around the corner."

"Carol the optimist." Bucky presents. Then he leans over and kisses her. "Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, Buck." She strokes his cheek.

Rogue makes a tiny squealing noise because it is just so damned romantic. "I hope I get what you two have someday."

"I'm sure you will. Just remember sometimes it takes time and effort to find the right person." Carol keeps her hand on Bucky's cheek, giving it a rub with her thumb.

"A lot of time." Bucky reiterates. "Like 70 years sometimes."

Carol nods. "And a lot of effort. Almost a dozen guys before I found a keeper."

He nods.

Rogue tells them she'll try to remember that.

"And don't forget you are loved already, if not romantically." Carol winks.

She nods and thinks of Logan.

"Enough from me, though. I'll clean up, if you want to get back to whatever you were doing before dinner." Carol offers.

"Rematch?" Rogue asks Tracy. They had been playing gin.

"If you're not too tired of losing." The older woman replies.

Carol chuckles and starts gathering dishes.

Bucky helps her. When they are alone in the kitchen, he pulls her into an embrace and kisses her lips then her neck.

She holds him close, grateful for him. "How're we doing?"

"We're doing good so far." He looks into her eyes. "And I'm doing pretty well. How are you?"

"I'm okay. Most of the worries are on the backburner today." She smiles at him.

"Good." He kisses her again and gives her ass a playful swat.

Carol laughs. "Careful, mister. You're going the right way for a beating."

"I've been a bad boy, Colonel. Maybe I deserve one."

"Maybe I'll punish you by making you beat yourself off while I watch?" She murmurs teasingly against his ear.

"Whatever you want."

Carol nips his earlobe. "I want to see you come across your belly, so I can lick it up. And then I want to ride you. Hard."

He takes a deep breath. "You say the sweetest things."

"I know." She pulls away with a grin to finish cleaning.

He shakes his head with a grin. She really is the best wife and partner he could ever hope for.

As they finish, she steals another kiss. "I'm just going to check the girls before we retire to our room."

"You got it." He watches her go.

The girls are already in their cribs, they probably won't wake for another few hours for their nighttime feeding. Carol gently strokes each tiny head before going to their bedroom.

Bucky follows her in. He goes to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth.

Carol joins him, stripping playfully at the same time as she brushes her teeth. "They're so beautiful. How are we so lucky?"

He spits out toothpaste. "Not luck. We paid our dues."

"Hard work makes pretty girls?" She smiles warmly, pointing her toothbrush at him.

"Yep. And lots of sex." He winks at her.

Carol laughs. "There is that." She moves to rinse.

He makes room, watching her through the mirror for a moment before undressing. His dirty clothes go into the hamper. His jeans get folded for another wearing.

She gives her face a quick wash then stretches. She doesn't mean it to, but it gives him a great view of her powerful muscles that are making themselves known once more now that the baby fat has melted.

"You are beautiful." Bucky whispers it at he stares. His fingers long to touch, to trace the curves and valleys of her skin.

Carol looks over at him. "What was that, honey?" She smiles gently.

"You're beautiful." He says more loudly. "Take my breath away."

"Sweet talker." She wraps her arms around him.

"It's the truth." His hands rest on her hips. His eyes are full of love. "Now how did you want me, Colonel?"

"I was thinking mutual masturbation, but now I don't want to leave your arms." She smiles.

"Then don't." He kisses her just before picking her up. "You know, you're a lot lighter without two babies inside you."

Carol giggles. "Imagine that." Her arms are around his shoulders.

He carries her to the bed and stops. "You feel like flying or are you good?"

"Flying? What are you thinking, honey?" She grins.

"Actually I wasn't being suggestive. I just know you like to sometimes. Clears your heard and whatnot." He admits. "Though now I kinda wish I was being suggestive."

"I'm okay, tonight." She smiles and kisses him. "I've been better, since you."

"You're welcome." He sits on the bed.

Carol's fingers caress his hair. "My Bucky-bear."

"Yes I am." His fingers trace the skin around her waistband. "Only yours."

She smiles, fingers sliding down to his neck. "Make love to me?"

His nose touches hers. "With pleasure." He kisses her tenderly as his hands glide over her body, slowly removing the clothes she has on.

She sighs happily, her fingers tracing down his arms. She keeps her gaze steadily on him. Her breathing is calm and steady. "I love you."

He looks in her eyes. "I love you, too." He lays her on the bed and worships her with his mouth and hands, ensuring every mole and stretch mark and muscle are in their rightful places.

Carol moans, her head falling back the pillow as her body rises to his touch. "Bucky." Her legs fall naturally apart with her growing wetness, her body silently begging him to complete her.

Positioning himself above her, Bucky looks into her eyes as he enters her. He stops halfway in, pulls out just an inch before continuing forward.

"Oh, yes." Her hips move against his. Her thighs press against his his as her legs raise around him.

He kisses her as his hips move slowly in a circular thrust that pushes deep inside her with each pass. "Say my name."

She raises an eyebrow and teases. "James?"

He nods. He impersonates Sean Connery's voice. "Buchanan. James Buchanan."

Carol laughs. "My beautiful Bucky boy."

He kisses her and returns his concentration on her, filling her, satisfying her, loving her.

"Bucky." She can't help it. He's so wonderful. Her fingers press into his back with great strength.

He kisses her. "Please tell me you're close."

"Very." She gasps softly. Her fingers press with bruising force as she comes yelling his name.

(Rogue looks up at Tracy. "Holy moly." Tracy just nods, silently telling her that's the norm.)

"Carol!" Bucky thrusts as he ejaculates inside her. His human fingers grasp her thigh.

"Fuck." She pants for breath, keeping him close.

He kisses her. Breath. Kiss. Breath. Kiss. He rolls, pulling her on top of him. A sleepy smiles appears on his face. "And no interruptions."

She laughs. "This time."

"This time." He agrees.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt Murdock has tailed Elektra to an empty building. It's time to say good-bye for real, to make sure she understands he doesn't want her or her money or anything else. She's on the 3rd floor alone in a mostly empty room. "Hello, Elektra."

"Mathew." She smirks. "I thought you weren't planning to join me this morning?"

"I wanted to tell you in no uncertain terms that you aren't welcome in my city. I want you gone, Elektra."

"I'll be glad to. Once my business is concluded." She walks over to the counter to play with a bag.

"Your business with Roxxon? The company you stole information from?" He wants her to know he's not just believing whatever crap she's trying to feed him.

"Exactly." She opens the bag, revealing his Daredevil suit. "Better get dressed, sweetheart, we're expecting company."

Just as the words leave her mouth, he hears 5 motorcycles drive up and park on the street. "Who are they?"

"Yakuza. I told you Roxxon had their hands in everything."

"Yakuza? I got rid of them. Now you bring them back?" Oh he's really not happy. But he strides forward and takes his suit.

She nods at his outfit again. "No, you didn't. You simply sent them underground."

He takes the suit and changes in front of her. It's not like she hasn't seen it before. "So Roxxon is in bed with the Yakuza? Great."

"It gets even more interesting." She promises with a grin as she pulls up her face scarf.

By the time the four men and one woman arrive, Elektra and Daredevil are ready for them. They've never fought together like this before, but it comes naturally to them. After all, they had been lovers for a long while. And Elektra had always known Matt better than anyone.

There's a sheer delight in Elektra as she fights, and her smile is wide as they easily dispatch the ninja. As the last hits the ground, she tugs down her scarf and cheerfully chirps to Matt. "Hungry?"

The sun is up when the food arrives at their booth in the diner. There's just a cup of coffee in front of Matt. The food is all Elektra's - eggs, bacon, pancakes, pie.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" He can't help but ask.

She shrugs. "Ten hours?" She's making good headway into it.

The way she's eating it seems more like 10 days. "I need to know how you -" He stops abruptly as the waitress comes over to refill their coffees. He waits for her to leave. "I need to know how you knew about me."

"Media. I'd know that ass anywhere." She says between mouthfuls, pointing with her cutlery. "And you've been working out. I appreciate that."

He scowls. He's gotten very good at scowling. She had said before that the presence of the Yakuza was a good sign that she was on the right track. He needs to be sure she stays there and gets to the end as soon as possible. "Okay. What's our next step?"

"Our? So you've finally decided to help me?" She sets down her knife and fork so they can actually talk.

"So long as you understand that this is my city and we do things my way." He leans in, moving her slice of pie out of his way and her reach. "Which means no killing."

She counters. "I have a few conditions of my own, if we're to work together."

"This should be good." He leans back.

"First, no sex." She leans closer, too. "And the second is the clincher."

Matt laughs at the first one. "You've got some nerve. Do you think all men want to have sex with you?"

Elektra shrugs. "All the ones I've met so far have."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I happily agree to no sex. What's the second?"

"You absolutely must return that pie."

In a strange way, the words are like a knife to his heart. She was never one to take things too seriously. But this nonchalance could get them both killed. Not to mention the fact that being near her is practically killing him inside, but she's fine and dandy enough to make jokes like that. He moves her pie back to her side of the booth. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." She makes sure to do just that.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Rogue has a big smile on her face when she arrives for her training with Jess.

Jess is sitting in the centre of the room, quietly meditating as she awaits her student. She looks up as she hears the footsteps. "And why are we so happy?"

"Because I finished my assignment." She sits in front of her teacher.

"I like to hear that. What did you learn?" She smiles, though it seems lacking today.

The smile falters a bit. "Clint takes his coffee black. And your boyfriend makes fun of you for eating crickets."

Jess nods. "Very good. We'll have to set harder tasks for you the next time."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Had a bit of a rough night. Pregnancy is not always fun." It's a simple lie and sounds sincere.

"Sorry." Rogue frowns. "We can skip today if you need it."

"I'd like to leave you at least a project. I hate to be a poor teacher my first go." Jess tries to smile again and it's a bit better. "Ever read about the fairies as a kid? Brownies, in particular?"

"Like Tinkerbell?" The look on Jess' face tells her that's not exactly what she meant. "I also remember a story about these little girls in England. There were pictures of them with fairies, but I think it ended up being a hoax."

Jess smiles. "I've seen those. But no. Brownies were believed to be these tiny creatures that would do good things for the people in the houses they lived in, like fix things or bake bread or chores. But they would do it all without being seen. And if anyone tried to thank them, they would leave the house."

"They didn't want to be thanked?"

"You could leave out a bowl of milk or slice of bread, but anything else like clothing or money and they would run off for good." Jess shrugs. "It's a silly legend. But the idea of it is good. I want to see how many nice things you can do without people seeing you do them."

"What kinds of nice things?" Rogue wonders.

Jess shrugs again. "If Maria is working hard, maybe a coffee can appear on her desk? Or if Bucky gets caught writing, maybe supper could be started? Or if you notice a stinky diaper? Anything you can see that could use doing."

She nods. "You want me to keep a log?" She suddenly feels guilty about all the questions.

"I would. I think we should make Brownie deeds a weekly thing. You can try and break your record each week." Jess gets a little twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Maybe work up to something big."

"Alright. I'll try to think of somethin'." Rogue gets up. "I hope you feel better, Ms Jess."

She reaches for Rogue's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Don't worry, a good night's sleep will do me wonders."

The gloved hand squeezes back. Rogue offers a small smile and then leaves. Her mind is already racing with good deeds she can do.

Jess smiles after her. Rogue's such a good girl, it makes her ache. She was fighting at that age, seducing, torturing, and killing people for information.

Maria sticks her head in. "Jess? I though Rogue had a full two hours with you."

Looking up, Jess nods. "Usually, but I'm not feeling great so I sent her off with an assignment. I felt rubbish calling in my second lesson."

"The pregnancy?" Hill actually looks concerned. "We've got excellent doctors here if you want to get a once-over."

"Just a rough night between the baby and some personal issues." Jess shrugs. "A little extra sleep, maybe some tea and I'm hunky dory."

Maria studies her for a moment. She knows the woman has not had it easy lately. Or ever. "Okay. Go home. Get some rest. Let us know if you need anything. It's Bucky's day here, so go have a pow-wow with Carol if you need it."

"Thank you." Jess gets up slowly. Sitting on the ground is not always the smartest move for a pregnant woman. "You can count this as a sick day or what not for your records."

"You're a consultant. You don't get sick days." Maria reminds her. "Now get out of here."

"Thanks, Hill." Jess gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she passes. 

Maria watches her as she leaves. Jess is gorgeous but a little too cray-cray for her romantic taste. Thank God. That's one complication she doesn't need. She straightens out her shirt and heads back to her office.

Jess drives home. Part of her wants so badly to go to Matt, but she promised herself to give him space so he could make the decision that's most right for him. Her apartment feels cold when she enters, and everything else feels like too much effort so she flops tiredly onto her couch and waits for the day to end.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt gets to the office early for once, but that's because he hadn't slept. Foggy is already there, worried about not getting clients now that the DA has it out for them. "Don't worry. Castle will plead out I'm sure. Once he does, Reyes will have her win and leave us alone."

"And if he doesn't? If she doesn't? Matt, this is us. This is all we have." Foggy might be more worried than he needs to be.

Matt puts a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We've got Steve's retainer. That will help us stay afloat. And the people in the neighborhood know us. We'll be fine." He goes to make coffee in the little kitchen area. "Don't worry."

"Fine? Not as long as that closed sign is there." Foggy squeezes his hand into a fist, trying to urge himself to be calm. "We can't go on like this."

Karen walks in holding three coffees. "Oh, you're here. Both of you." The surprise turns to jittery thankfulness. "I went to see the DA who is representing Frank Castle. Turns out, Reyes already talked to him. They're going to railroad Frank into taking a horrible deal. We can't let it happen."

Foggy looks at her. "Why not? He's done horrible things. And she _might_ let us get back to work if we stay out of her way."

"They're going to give him the death penalty." She tells him. "What he did, he did because they killed his family. And neither she nor the police did anything about it." She hands him a coffee. "And there is more to this than what they're saying. There's a cover-up here. I just haven't found out who or what is being protected yet."

Matt walks over and asks for a coffee. "We're defenders, Foggy. It's what we do. If we let Reyes railroad Castle, then we're as complicit in his death as they are."

"The guy's a mass murderer. He's killed dozens of people in the last week alone." Foggy shakes his head. "This is not a good idea."

Matt understands his friend's concerns. "Look, we take the case, get him a good deal, maybe extradited to a non-death penalty state, he lives, Reyes gets her moment in the sun. Everyone wins."

Karen turns her doe eyes to Foggy. "Please?"

Foggy sighs. This is a bad idea, he can feel it in all his bones. "Alright, fine."

"Yea." Karen gives a little jump as Matt smiles.

"Guess we should make sure he wants us to represent him." Matt notes.

"If we can get in to see him." Foggy shakes his head. "Security is going to be nuts."

"We can do it." Karen is very confident. She's seen firsthand what a great lawyer Foggy is. The way he had stood up to Reyes at first had made her so proud of him.

He looks at Matt. "We can certainly try. I bet Jess could get us in. She's good at that sort of thing."

His face falls slightly. "She's...not..." He remembers. "She's working with the Avengers this morning. Training one of the recruits."

"That new?" He seems impressed. "Guess we'll just have to figure it out ourselves."

"Yeah. She's teaching the ways of spycraft."

Karen's face has turned sour at the mention of Jess' name. "We should get going."

Foggy, on the other hand, has nothing but praise for her. "She really can do anything, can't she? But Karen's right. We should go."

When they arrive, they find it's Foggy's friend who is guarding the floor of Castle's hospital room. It's the same cop Daredevil turned Frank Castle over to, telling him to take the credit for the capture. It takes some talking on Foggy's part, but they manage to get in to see the man.

"See?" Karen says. "We didn't need Jess after all. We have something better - Foggy."

He smiles, but the praise feels somehow hollow to him. Maybe in knowing she's not interested. "Well let's get this done before Reyes shows up."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha takes off from a tiny airstrip just outside Moscow. She waits until she's in the air to call Bruce.

He's surprised to get a call at all, much less to hear from her. "Tasha? You okay?"

"Fine." She assures him. "On my way home. Thought I'd drop by if you don't mind the company."

"Really?" He sounds happy, hopeful.

Natasha laughs. "Really."

"Please come. I miss you."

She smiles, causing a slight pause in her response. "I'll be there in three hours." She's glad she has a fast plane.

"Ill be waiting." Bruce realizes that just enough time to make a trip to the market and pick up a few things to surprise her with a nice dinner.

The three hours seem like forever to Natasha. But finally she sees his little island and lands the jet there. She doesn't exactly have the right clothes for this place. But she hopes clothes won't be needed much.

Bruce is in the kitchen of the small coast house. There's a bouquet of orange and yellow flowers on the table as well as two plates and a bottle of the local rum. There's a plate of sliced fruit set out and a dish of rice and beans. He's just finishing steaming some local lobsters he traded with an island fisherman the other day for. They're small and clawless compared to the American variety but the meat is incredible.

"Wow." Natasha's eyes widen as she takes it all in. "Is all this for me?" She's carrying a black turtleneck sweater that she started out wearing. The long underwear is about to come off, too.

"Hey. Yeah. Ow." He hisses as he burns his fingers on the pot and sticks them quickly in his mouth.

She rushes over. "You okay?"

He nods, removing the fingers from his mouth. "More startled than actual burn. Why don't you go change into one of my shirts, supper will be two minutes."

"No hello kiss first?" She steps up into his personal space.

He smiles shyly. "Just wanted to be sure you were comfortable." He reaches for her cheek slowly before finally pulling her in.

She does her best to keep it soft, but she's missed him terribly. And some of that need begins to seep into the kiss.

He gently pulls back. "Let's get you comfy and fed, then we'll catch up properly."

Natasha nods and heads to his bedroom. She emerges wearing only her underwear and one of his dress shirts. The sleeves are rolled up to her forearms. The buttons are unfastened to just below her breasts. "Feels so much better." And she loves the smell of him on it.

"You look better." He teases in his soft way as he brings the lobster to the table. He's halved them to make them easier to eat. "Come, eat up. The mangoes are fresh off the tree, but they're still a bit green."

"Wow. This is amazing." She takes a seat. "So how have you been?"

"Better each day." He shrugs. "A little lonely."

Her head tilts. "Just a little?"

"There's only one person I really miss."

"Tony?" she teases.

"Yes." He deadpans. "I'm not alive without loud rock music and spontaneous poking."

"Well who is?" She takes her fist bite of the lobster. "Oh wow. That's delicious."

"Local catch." He smiles and salts a slice of mango.

She continues looking at him, almost as though looking away might make him disappear. "So that's the news? Anything interesting?"

"Maybe. There's an experiment I'd like to try, with your assistance." He seems shy about it.

"Absolutely." Natasha smiles warmly.

He ducks his head. "Let me tell you what it is, first."

"Uh-oh. Should I be scared?" Her eyebrow rises.

"I. That is." Bruce clears his throat. "Would you spend an afternoon with... with the Other Guy?"

The request surprises her. The only tell is that her eyes widen a bit. "Of course."

He nods slowly. "We've done a lot of work and I think. It's time to prove to myself he cares for the same people I do."

She nods. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Get to know him, I guess." Bruce takes a deep breath. "If I've really got this...'

"You've got this."

"I want you here." He looks at his hands.

She lowers her head to try to look up into his eyes. "That's lucky. I want to be here."

He nods and promises. "We'll make it happen."

She gives him a smile. "I have no doubt."

"I love you." He looks back up at her, gratitude obvious.

She smiles. "I love you, too."

He reaches for her hand to give it a squeeze.

"So have you kept up with Avengers gossip?" There's a little twinkle in her eye.

"Not in the least." He admits. Papers are rare and rarely accurate in the local village.

"I talked to Maria today. Apparently Jessica Drew is consulting for us."

"Which one is she, again?" He's never been around much at events with her, and doesn't bother with personnel files.

"Carol's BFF. The one Pietro got pregnant."

"Oh." He shrugs. "Is this good for us? Helps Steve's expansion goals, doesn't it?"

Natasha shrugs. "Makes me suspicious more than anything. Jess isn't exactly a joiner."

Bruce considers it. "It's probably Carol. She can be pretty hard to deny."

"Maybe." She doesn't sound convinced. "I told Maria to keep an extra eye on her just in case."

He nods. "Doesn't hurt to be cautious. We don't want a new SHIELD incident."

"Definitely not."she looks at him. "Tony went to California."

"He does have a house there." Bruce points out. "Is he finally taking some personal time?"

"Yep. He and Pepper were taking an actual vacation. Hawaii."

"Good. Now, not to be selfish, but none of them are the Avenger I want to hear about." He rises and moves to take her hands.

She looks at them. "I'm good. I'm better." She looks into his eyes. "The last of the Red Room is gone."

He smiles softly. "Means you're all mine, doesn't it?"

Her head tilts. "The infrastructure and instructors are gone. There are still former students out there."

"Do you plan to track them down?"

"I've tracked a few that were still in Russia." She knows that isn't really an answer. "I want to find them, keep an eye on them."

He nods, it's probably a good idea, too. "For now, though, why don't we relax in the hammock? Your mind seems busy."

She nods. "I'd like that." She smiles. "I did try to meditate regularly. And you were definitely my happy place." She caresses his fingers.

He brings her hands up and kisses them. Then he gently pulls her up to head out to the hammock.

They settle in. And for the first time since she left Haiti, she relaxes completely.

He holds her close, kissing her hair and speaking softly of the children he works with. The sun descends and the stars climb into the sky.

It crystallizes that this is what she wants. But she also knows at some point she's going to get antsy and need to get away. But for now she enjoys it.

Bruce realizes the same about her, but he also knows they could really make this work. This could be home. He gives her an extra squeeze. He'll ask. If tomorrow works out, he'll ask.

Her focus shifts from the sky to his chest. More particularly the hair that sticks out from the top of his shirt. She runs her fingers through it.

He glances down. "Do I need to take you to bed, young lady?

She smiles. "Only if you don't want me riding you in this hammock." She kisses his jaw.

He chuckles. "Didn't we already determine that was dangerous?"

"Then I guess you better take me to bed." She smiles.

"Up, up." He gently pats her to get out of the hammock. Once up, he lifts her bridal style to carry her to the bedroom.

Her arms are loose around his neck. "My big strong man."

He gently sets her on the floor when they get there. "Please, you could take me down easy, if not for.." He shrugs, meaning the Hulk.

"I'd rather _go_ down on you."

He can't help a blush. "That's. Tasha."

"Too much?" She asks innocently.

"Aren't you always?" He moves in to kiss her, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

As much as she wants him, and she wants him terribly, she lets him set the pace. Her hands stay at her sides.

The shirt falls to the floor, and his soon joins it. He kneels before her to tug down her panties, pressing kisses to her belly and pubic mound.

She is so ready for this. Her wetness is practically running down her leg. Her fingers slide into his salt and pepper hair. "Bruce."

"Ssh." He guides her to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her knees over his shoulders and giving himself access to taste her lovely pussy.

"Bruce." She puts a foot on his shoulder to give him more room.

He makes sure every fold of skin, every pore is touched by his lips and tongue. Her scent and flavour are making him hard and soon he's removing his khakis and boxers to stand between her legs. A small shift of angle and he's pushing in.

Her head falls back in a gasp. It's been too long, and he feels wonderfully big inside her.

He's feeling confident today, and is able to pick up a rhythm a little stronger than usual. He holds firmly to her hips as he moves, trying to guide her to her highest pleasure.

She can feel the difference. Smiling up at him, she grabs hold of his arms.

He looks down at her. So beautiful, so smart. So worth every effort. He groans softly. He's not certain how long he'll last.

Natasha takes a sharp breath. "Shit. There. There."

He works the spot, fingers pressing deeper into her hips. Sweat beads on his brow. "Please be soon."

Her head falls back as her fingers dig into his skin. She moans as her body shudders in pleasure.

Feeling her, he gives in, coming deep inside her.

Natasha holds him close. "You good?" She asks through heavy breaths.

He nods, focus mostly inward as he calms his heart rate. "Told you. Getting better."


	209. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial of Frank Castle begins. Steve, Loki, and Wanda arrive in New York. Matt's witness is dismissed. Stick shows up. Carol and Bucky have everyone for dinner. Tensions boil over with Wanda and Jess.

The courtroom is noisy with people as Jess slips into a seat in the back. She watches the crowd through her sunglasses with a spy's eye, looking for threats. Up front, the two legal teams are preparing. She can't help but notice Matt's absence. Finally, everyone is called to order and the district attorney gives her opening speech. Then it's the defence's turn. They seem to stall a bit before Foggy finally rises. Jess is amazed at the transformation from the sweet and funny guy she has lunch with to powerful intelligent lawyer. His words are poignant and passionate. She even feels a slight tingle in her lady parts from his delivery. He's amazing.

Matt walks in near the end looking apologetic and disheveled, in time to hear Foggy say that this trial isn't about vigilantes. It almost sounds like an accusation pointed at him. He makes his way to his seat where Karen immediately demands where he was. "I overslept." It's such a lame excuse.

Frank seems to find his lateness amusing. Though, to be fair, Frank thinks the whole farcical trial is a lark. They know what's going to happen.

The two legal teams begin their verbal dance. They weave intricately about each other while switching partners. Still, Jess finds most of her focus falls to Matt. She's worried for him, for what Elektra must be putting him through.

Matt knows she's there, can smell her scent through the crowd. He's never been more grateful to have Foggy sitting between him and Karen. When the court finally recesses, he pulls Foggy to the side of the hallway outside and apologizes profusely. "It was that new client." The words disgust him even as they leave his mouth.

Foggy is clearly unimpressed. "I didn't even want to take this case, Matt. Don't you dare back out on me now."

"I'm not. I won't. It's just." He takes a breath. "It's Elektra. The new client."

"So you're blaming this on your ex that nearly made you fail out of law school?"

"No. Yes." He takes a breath. "Her father was involved in a company named Roxxon. And now she's gotten on the bad side of the Yakuza. But I'm here now. I'll do better." That's when Karen walks up. "Who's on the prosecution's witness list for tomorrow?"

"I've got it right here." Karen looks through a file. "It's the Medical Examiner."

"Straight to our hail Mary? That's. Great. Yeah no problem." Foggy paces, feeling frustrated.

That's when Jess pounces him with a hug. "Foggy! Your speech was amazing. I nearly creamed my knickers."

He laughs and blushes as he returns her hug. "Jess? Ah. Thanks?"

"He really was amazing." Karen says.

Matt nods. "Definitely better than what I was going to say. And I'll take lead on the Medical Examiner. tomorrow. I promise I won't let you down."

Foggy thanks him.

"You're all very brave to take on this case. I just want all of you go know I'm in your corner." Jess's words are meant especially for Matt, despite being said inclusively.

Hearing the distrust in Foggy's tone, Matt's heart breaks. He reaches out for Jess' hand to show his gratitude. "I promise, Foggy. I promise I'll do better. I'll prep all night and find a way to get the autopsies of Frank's families included. I know I screwed up today. But you can still trust me."

Jess takes Matt's hand firmly. She'll have to steal him for a minute, judging by his subtle signs of distress.

Foggy sighs. "Okay. Let's just get going. We've got a lot to do. Karen can get you caught up on what you missed."

The blonde woman practically beams. "Definitely. Come on, Matt." She takes his arm. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Can I...?" He still has Jess' hand. "Just give me a minute. Please."

Jess gives Karen a strict look. "Go ahead and call a cab. He'll meet you at the door."

Karen frowns. "A man's life is at stake. But sure. Fine." She blames Jess for his being late. She won't let that happen again. "I'll be outside." She leaves with Foggy.

Matt stays silent until he knows they are gone. "I'm fucking everything up." There are tears in his eyes behind his red lenses

Jess pulls him into a hug, hands gently stroking his back. "You've made some mistakes. Now you have to decide what's worth fixing, and what's too broken to save."

"Foggy. I have to fix things with Foggy. And you."

She lifts her hand to his cheek. "Karen made me angry. And then Elektra happened and a lot of things fell into perspective for me. Karen doesn't even register as a threat now."

He nods. "She's not." He promises.

"I came to terms with the possibility of losing you to Elektra long ago. That's why I've been distant." She presses her forehead to his. "If you decide to rekindle your past, I will quietly step back. If not, I'll be waiting once she leaves."

"The thing about the past, we tend to remember the good times. Reality is almost always worse." He strokes her cheek. "Elektra being here has reminded me of the reality I had with her."

Jess smiles softly. "Even if I'm angry or upset, I still care about you. You brought me back to life. I could never deny you happiness, whatever form that takes."

He smiles sadly. "You fell in love with the wrong lawyer. Guess you're finding that out now."

"I don't believe that. You're the one that needs me." She gives him a gentle kiss.

"I should go." It sounds like he doesn't want to.

"You should. Like I said, take some to think about everything. Know you'll have me, no matter how we decide to define that relationship." She takes his arm to walk him to the door.

"Thank you, Jess." The words seem too little.

She nods. "You need to get yourself sorted. I know what that's like. I've also learned how important it is to feel cared about."

Matt nods. "I should go. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Of course." Jess smirks. "Warn Karen if she tries to kiss you again, I'll cut off her lips and feed them to her."

He chuckles but can't help but wonder how serious she is. "If she tries anything, I promise to push her away."

"Good, because I'd really rather not. I got out of that business for a reason." She kisses his cheek. "Bon chance."

"Merci." He extends his pole and leaves to find Karen.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda stretches as she drops her bag on the dresser of her room in the tower. She's come to New York for the week to work with Doctor Strange and the medical team. Originally, she was to go home at the end of the week but she talked Steve into getting her a week at the Xavier school, too. She's nervous to be so far from Pietro so long.

There is a vase of flowers on the nightstand with no note. Rogue had placed them there hoping no one would look at the video. She had already gotten burned by Maria Hill that way after leaving coffee and a danish on her desk.

That makes her smile. She wonders if it was Vision and sends him a quick message.

He texts back. 'Flowers? No. So you've arrived safely?'

'Yes, love.' She pulls a flower from the vase and smells it. It's lovely.

'Good. I will call this evening.'

Loki knocks on the door. "Steve and I were going to order food. Is there anything you feel like having?"

"No, thank you. I am not very hungry." She smiles warmly.

"Alright. Well you're welcome to join us even just for company." Loki smiles at her and leaves.

Wanda nods. "Thank you. I think I may just go for a walk."

Her phone notifies her of a text. It's from Pietro. 'Vision said you arrived. How was trip?'

'Good. I am tired, though. And I miss you.'

'I miss you too.'

She smiles at it. 'What are you doing tonight.'

'Taking Betsy to sports bar with Vision and Sam.' He wants his sister to know he's trying to include Vision while she's away.

'Good. Have fun.' She's grabbing a sweater to walk.

Bucky and Rogue are getting out of the elevator. "There are the DC contingent." He says. "Welcome back to the big apple."

Wanda looks around. "Contingent? Me? Loki and Steve are in their room, I think."

"Well part of the contingent." He gives her a hug. "I hear you're thinking of going back to school."

"Yes." She hugs back a bit shyly. "I wish to study genetics to help those like us."

"That's swell." He smiles at her. "Bedroom you said?" He looks towards it, indicating he's turned the conversation to Steve and Loki. "I don't know. Think it's safe?" He winks at her.

Wanda chuckles. "Generally no, but Loki just told me they were ordering food."

"Should we chance it?" He asks Rogue.

She shrugs. "I say yes. If we end up seeing them naked then so be it." She tries to hide the smile that's coming to her lips.

He rolls his eyes.

"Would not be first time." Wanda sighs.

Rogue giggles. "I'll go." She sets off. "Good to see you, Wanda." She waves at the other woman and continues on.

"You know, she's never tried to see me naked." Bucky laments.

"Would you prefer that?" Wanda glances over.

"There was a time I would have." He admits. "Now?" He shrugs. Noticing the sweater, he asks her where she's off to.

"I thought to take a walk and reacquaint with the city." She looks down. She wonders if she should be hurt that he's not upset that she doesn't want to see him naked.

"Hey, everything okay?"

She shrugs. "Mostly I am a little tired. And I am unaccustomed to being away from Pietro, so I am worrying for the next few weeks."

"Yeah. It's hard being the brains of the duo isn't it." His smile is sympathetic. "We should trade war stories of getting our brothers out of jams they get themselves into."

That makes Wanda smile. "I am not certain you are old enough for the trouble Pietro gets into."

He laughs. "Honey, if I'm not old enough, Pietro really shouldn't be getting into that kind of trouble."

"This is what I tell him." She shakes her head.

"But they never listen, do they." He smiles. "Hey, tomorrow night you and the guys are invited to dinner at my house. You can come see the girls."

"That is very kind of you."

"No problem. Enjoy your walk."

"Thank you." She nods and continues to the elevator.

Bucky heads to Steve & Loki's bedroom.

Steve is trying to catch up on what he missed on the Punisher trial while Loki and Rogue chat.

"Hey, punk. Mrs Punk." Bucky greets them. "Tomorrow night. Dinner at my place. You're bringing Wanda, too."

"I think we're free." Steve looks up from his tablet to Loki.

She nods. "Tell Carol we're looking forward to it."

"You guys talk to Matt at all lately? This case he took on is nuts." Steve frowns at his screen again. "If he's not careful, this could end his career."

"No. Every time I call, they're busy. Jess has been going to the trial though. She says Foggy is doing really well."

Steve nods slowly. He might have to try Matt's personal line.

Rogue pipes up. "The trial is all anyone can talk about. It's coming out that he was a war hero and had a family and stuff."

"Amazing. He's human." Steve shakes his head.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "The media likes things in clearly contained boxes. This man is either a hero or a villain. People love him or hate him. To show him as human muddies up the story, makes him both."

"It's a good strategy." He'd know. He catches Loki's eye.

She gives him a small smile back. "Yes. But the D.A. must not have offered much of a deal. It seems strange that he would plead not guilty when the evidence points to him."

Steve agrees. "Or insanity, even. This guy must be on some sort of crusade."

"Can't say I blame him." Rogue says. "Those gangs he went after killed his family. The police didn't do anything about it."

"Didn't or couldn't?" Steve's had a bit of experience in these situations now. "The police force in Hell's Kitchen was severely thinned out when the corruption was cleaned up. They might just not be able to keep up."

"Well they're keeping up now. With him anyway." She notes.

Steve tilts his head. "I'd bet money that Daredevil caught him, but had the cop take the credit to encourage faith. It's what I'd do."

Bucky nods. "People need to have faith in their institutions or there will be chaos."

Loki looks at him. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is."

"America isn't perfect, but we try." Steve shrugs with a crooked smile. "We do our best to be our best and to believe in the goodness of others."

Rogue frowns. "Not everyone does. But some do. And I guess that's the important thing."

"Exactly. If I didn't believe in that, I might not have my Lo'." He points out.

Loki smiles at him. "I am very fortunate."

"Well we should get going." Bucky says. "Carol and Tracy are waiting for us at home. We just wanted to say hi."

"Fair enough." Steve smiles. "We'll see everybody tomorrow."

Bucky hugs them both. Then he and Rogue head back to the elevator.

As they go, Steve sighs and puts his tablet down. "Maybe I shouldn't attend the trial. I think I'll just get angry."

"If you go, you'll have to make a statement." Loki tells him. "The press will want to know your view of this."

"Yeah." He rubs his neck. "I thought maybe in disguise, but..."

She raises her eyebrows. "I don't think a baseball cap in court would be a good idea. And sunglasses inside would only cause more attention to be payed to you. So what disguise?"

Steve raises an eyebrow at her.

She takes a heavy breath. "I can't attend with you. And an illusion from so far away...I don't think I can sustain it for very long."

"What if you made me female?"

She looks hesitant. "If we weren't trying for a child..."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll just talk to Matt instead." He moves over to kiss her.

"No. If you want to go, I'll make it work." She touches his cheek. "It would be simpler than the illusion."

"Baby, I can really just ask Matt or Jess after. I don't want you straining yourself just for a whim of mine." He strokes her side.

She nods. "I love you."

He smiles. "And I love you, my gorgeous angel."

She smiles back. "I'm no angel."

"You keep saying that but I still don't believe you." He kisses her nose. "Shall I attempt to call Matt now so you can listen in?"

Loki nods. "Please."

Steve dials the lawyer up.

The familiar voice answers. "Murdock."

"Hey, I hear you're a busy guy these days." Steve tries to keep it light and he intends to keep it short, as well. He can only imagine Matt's stress levels.

"Yeah. You could say that." He sounds tired. "How are you doing, Steve?"

"We're doing okay, busy but it's starting to come down. I promise I'm not calling to add more to your workload. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and offer my services as punching bag if you need."

He chuckles. "I am actually really busy in that department, too. But thanks."

Steve smiles. "Alright. How's your girl? She say anything about her work here to you?"

"A little." Matt isn't sure how much Steve knows and doesn't feel comfortable speaking about it on an insecure line. "I think it'll be good for her to be near Carol."

"Definitely. But do you think she's happy? I know she's had some troubles and I don't want to stress her." He's always considerate if nothing else.

"She's better." Matt feels a pang. "Things have been a little strained between us. It's the case and some other things."

Steve nods. "I'm sure she understands. I'm told she's been very happy with you."

"She's...I'm very lucky." He says. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got a witness I'm preparing for."

"Of course, I'm sorry. Good luck. Please let us know if we can help in any way at all." Steve finds Matt's reaction a bit odd, but doesn't say anything else.

"Thank you for calling. I'll be in touch once the trial is over." He promises.

Loki looks at Steve to see if he feels as uneasy as she does.

Steve frowns as he puts his phone down. "Something's wrong. Possibly several somethings."

She nods. "He usually sounds much more relaxed. But I suppose with the trial... It must be a lot of pressure."

"The way he spoke about Jess, too. I think there's more than the 'little tension' he mentioned." He pulls out his tablet to look up recent Daredevil sightings online. "I suspect he's burning the candle at both ends as well as the middle."

Loki considers. "Do you think he'd ask for help if he needed it?"

"No. But I don't think I can be the one to give it, either. Can you imagine the media shitstorm?" Steve sighs.

"Bucky? Or that woman who was in the news around Christmas?" She wonders if they know each other. "Carol knows her, yes?"

He has to think. "...Jones? Maybe. Though I thought maybe to speak to Jess, first?"

"Of course." Loki hadn't suggested it because of the pregnancy, but she knows Steve would never willingly put the child at risk.

"She might have insight on what help he actually needs." He shrugs and sets the work aside and reaches out for Loki. "I'm worrying too much again."

"It's what you do." She moves to sit in his lap. "You'll feel a bit better when you have food in you. Or at least I will."

"Feel better when I have food in me?" He chuckles.

"Yes. Because I will also have food in me." She reasons with a satisfied smile.

"Ah." He boops her nose. "And then what? Hit the gym?"

"I was thinking more movie and sleep."

"Sure. What are we watching?" Steve grabs the laptop to pull up Netflix.

"Orphan Black."

Steve smiles. "That's not a movie." He queues it up to where they last watched.

"Fine, Mr Technical." She rolls her eyes.

He chuckles.

She turns and kisses him. "When will you speak to Jessica?"

"I think she's in tomorrow." He offers. "Should I have Wanda listen in?"

Loki nods. "I do."

"Okay." Steve frowns. "I hate this subterfuge, but it's necessary."

"Spywork is not your preference I know. But it's better to be safe than have Hydra turn the Avengers into another SHIELD." She kisses him.

He nods and kisses her again. "She spied for us once already. What if that's why she's in this position now?"

"Then it is the past, and we try to correct it. We move forward." She boops his nose. "Always forward. But we don't forget the past as we do so."

"Right." Steve smiles. "I just hope we can trust her. Carol does."

She nods. "And Thor trusted me. He's a fool to continue to do so." She shakes her head. "Sorry. This isn't about me. I don't really know Jess. So I can't speak to her character."

Steve lifts an eyebrow. "But you can probably guess Carol's reaction if she finds out her best friend is a traitor."

"Not good, which would be the understatement of the year."

"We have to be careful. And certain. Which is why I've agreed to this." He sighs and strokes Loki's jaw. "No more work tonight, baby. My therapist days I need to take more me time."

She nods. "Start the show. No doubt the food will arrive at the best part."

He chuckles. "So true." They get cozy and he hits play.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is ready. He gets to the Courthouse on time. He listens carefully as the prosecution questions the medical examiner. He knows exactly how he's going to do this. The M.E. is nervous, but Matt figures that's about being on the witness stand. He can also smell Jess in the courtroom. He's looking forward to showing her what he can do. Finally, Reyes says she is done and sits.

Foggy nudges Matt. He quietly reminds him to stick to the plan.

Matt nods and stands. He makes a bit of a show about opening up his cane. Then he takes a step forward. "Dr Johnson -" That's as far as he gets before the witness interrupts.

"I. I. There's something I need to say." The judge decides to empty the courtroom, based on his behaviour, so she can decide if the testimony will be admissible. He begins confessing everything the defense wanted to bring up. The falsified autopsy reports, the buried medical exams, the hidden body. But among the confessions also comes the admission that _she_ threatened him. And _she_ made him say it. The judge decides the witness and all his testimony must be dismissed, due to duress.

Matt stands stunned. Then the anger begins to bubble up. This is it, the last straw. Elektra may have just cost them the case.

A recess is called and Foggy pulls Matt into the washroom. "What the hell did you do? That was our only chance to win this!"

"I didn't do anything! Elektra must have overheard. But I never told her. I wouldn't do that." Matt tells him.

"Elektra? You can't blame this on her. You're the one who keeps failing us. You leave us to do all the work. You can't be bothered to show up on time. You're the one who wanted this case, but it's better if you don't come at all." Foggy grabs at his jacket, giving him a shake. Then he pushes him away and storms out.

Matt's heart is racing with anger and hurt. He punches the wall in frustration. Then he takes a breath and follows Foggy out.

Foggy has grabbed his suitcase and left the courthouse. Karen is waiting in the hall, confused and questioning. Further up the hall, Jess is waiting quietly as she leans against the wall.

"I don't know, Karen." Matt's voice is testy, harsh. "We'll figure something out. Just go calm Foggy down."

She nods and hurries after him.

His shoulders slump. Then he turns his head towards Jess.

She walks over and takes his arm, tugging him into a nearby empty courtroom for some privacy. She guides him to a bench and sits next to him. She takes the head phone out of her ear and tucks it in the pocket with her phone. She's sure he's found the listening device in his briefcase. She takes his hand between two of hers. "So."

"She went too far."

Jess nods. "She wants you all to herself."

"It's like college all over again." He scowls. "And here I was hoping to impress you with my lawyering skills."

"You don't need to impress me. You need to be careful." She takes his hands and kisses them. "Elektra has a reputation within the intelligence community. She will destroy anything and everything that stands between her and her goal."

"I'm being careful." He has to remind himself that it's not Jess he's angry about. "I'm trying to be careful."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm worried about you." She leans in to kiss him slowly.

His hand cups her cheek as the kiss lengthens. "Thank you."

"You haven't exactly been at your best since she's shown up." She speaks against his lips. "I'd offer to make her disappear, but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be okay with you."

"It wouldn't." He takes a breath. "I need to find a way to fix this."

"You will. But you're so tense, you can't think. You need to relax." Her hand slides over his belly and there's suddenly a tingling sensation as she activates her power at a weak strength. Her hand moves lower, settling over the crotch of his pants.

He moves her hand away. "Don't. Not here." It may be corny, but Matt respects the law too much to do this here.

"You're no fun." She teases but she respects him and hugs him close instead, letting the tingling of her hand sooth his tight shoulders. "When all this is over, I'm forcing you to take a full 48 hours off everything. Even if I have to drug you to get it."

"Well, if things keep going like they are, I'll probably have a whole lot of time off."

She furrows her brow. "Oy. None of that. What about that whole closed door, open window thing? Isn't that you Catholics?"

"Yeah." He gives a small smile. "Thanks for the reminder.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" She runs a hand through his hair. "You should come over, let me feed you before you start your night shift. Anything you want. My treat."

"How about your favorite Thai place?"

She smiles. "I'll call right now and we can pick it up on the way to my flat. Then you can eat and think and I will gladly be your sounding board."

He nods, squeezing her hand in gratitude.

Before too long, they're cozied on Jess's couch, sharing boxes of Thai food as one of her favourite albums plays softly in the background. She has her legs over his lap and rests comfortably against the arm of the couch.

"This is the best time I've had in a week." Matt tells her, his mouth partially full of noodles.

Jess smiles, playing with her chopsticks. "We could do this every day, you know. You come back from lawyering, me from clients or Avengering. Have a lazy dinner together. Go out to our extra curriculars. Return, fuck, catch four hours sleep. Wash. Rinse. Repeat."

He smiles. "You make that sound very tempting."

"Maybe when you're older." She teases and pats his leg with her bare foot.

"Maybe." He takes a breath. "I should go. My anger is almost gone, and I'm going to need it when I confront Elektra."

"Because she won't piss you off again?" Jess sets her food aside and wraps Matt in a hug. "Don't play by her rules. I believe in you, my stubborn asshole."

He nods. "You're right. This is my city. If she wants to stay, she needs to play by my rules."

She gives him a kiss. "Get going before I'm tempted to keep you."

He nods and gets up, gathering his things before he leaves.

Jess can't help a sigh. "You can leave things here. If you want. You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks. But if the past few days are a guide, I won't have time to come back before I'm due in court." He puts on his sunglasses then grabs his briefcase and stick. There's one last kiss before he goes.

"Be safe." She bids him as he walks away. She can't help but worry.

He goes home to change before hunting his former girlfriend. He finds her on the roof of a building overlooking a building Wilson Fisk owns. "You ruined my case."

"What are you going on about?"

Her indifference only angers him more. "The M.E. You threatened him. The judge threw all of it out."

"I just thought he needed a little convincing." She shrugs. "I need your case over so you'll focus on this."

"All you did was make it harder." He growls. "You do not interfere in my case anymore. And I will only continue helping me if you stop killing people."

She just laughs, lifting her chin. "Ooh, you're feisty. That's good."

"I mean it, Elektra."

"Of course you do." She takes a step toward the edge of the roof. "You aren't going to ask why I'm here?"

His head is towards her as he speaks. "Judging by the dozen men inside the building and another 6 hiding in the shadows around it, I'd guess it was to see what was in that building."

She nods. "That's where the yakuza shipments are coming from. I want to see just what they're doing."

"Then by all means, let's go." He jumps down, using the fire escape to get to street level.

Elektra follows quickly. They bring down the guards easily and are soon exploring inside the building. Elektra has a flashlight with her that she uses to light the dark warehouse.

There isn't much there except a hole, a really big hole. "Give me your flashlight?" Matt holds out his hand.

She hands it over.

He tosses it into the hole and listens. And waits. And waits.

Elektra looks over. "Did it hit bottom?"

"Not yet." He waits another 30 seconds. "There."

"How deep is that?"

He's about to give her a number that seems impossible when they get ambushed. As they fight, he yells he couldn't hear them.

"Swords. They're using swords." Elektra cries as she knocks one into the hole. She figures Matt can use the sound of the blade to track them, since it's harder to mask than heart or feet.

He listens for them and is able to key in on it. That's when he's able to truly fight back.

They're doing well, they make a good team as they always have, though Elektra is definitely ignoring Matt's no kill rule when it comes to these guys.

She's about to kill another when Daredevil yells at her. "Elektra, no!"

It's just enough to distract her and she's sliced across the abdomen by one of the swords. She can feel the burning of the poison almost immediately and cries out in pain as she stumbles.

"No!" Daredevil continues fighting, but there are too many of them. There are men holding each of his arms as another hits his torso. He kicks but feels himself being dragged to the gaping hole. He fights harder but can't get free. He has to get out. He can't let it end like this, letting down everyone he knows.

There's shouts as several of the men holding him are knocked away. Then a voice - Stick? - yelling at him to grab Elektra. "Get her to the car."

Daredevil does as he's told. He follows the man - definitely Stick - to the car and gets into the back seat. "She's dying!"

"Put pressure on that wound until we get these guys off our back!" Stick shouts back as he gets in the front with the driver and they start a round about route back to Matt's. Stick fights off the ninja that keep attacking the car. "Arrow."

Matt grabs it just before it enters his forehead. "She needs a hospital."

"Hospital can't help her." The car skids around a few more corners before they finally seem to lose the ninja. The driver does two more laps before pulling up to Matt's building.

Matt carries her upstairs. "What do we do?"

"Lay her down. I'm going to need some things." He demands a bowl and then starts listing a lot of rather questionable sounding ingredients.

Luckily Matt has all of them. He hands them over - whiskey, baking soda, tongs, among other things. The tea he has to make and so puts water on to boil.

Stick mixes everything together. He strips the remains of Elektra's shirt out of the way and pours it over the long cut which begins to fizz and foam. "That should draw out the poison. Then we can wrap it. Come on, Elly, you survived worse."

Matt carries her to the bed at Stick's instruction and brings over clean sheets. After that, he goes to fetch the tea, returning with it as quickly as possible.

Stick takes the tea for himself, drinking slowly. He's done what he can for now.

"How long until she's back on her feet?"

"Knowing her?" Stick takes another sip. "Probably not long, depends how deep the poison went. That was close, but Elly's had closer."

Matt grabs Stick's arm and pulls him into the living room, closing the large rolling door behind him. "That's the second time you've called her Elly. How do you know her?"

The old man begins a long story about an organization called the hand and another called the chaste that fought to stop them taking over the world. Then he talks about finding Elektra as a child and bringing her up to fight. "I raised her to be part of that. We fight together against the Hand."

It's obvious Matt doesn't believe him. "Well that's a nice fairy tale. Let me guess. You're the Chaste, putting you front and center of all this mess and making you the messiah figure." He huffs. "This is ridiculous. But whatever. Why is this flaring up now? What are they doing in my city?"

"They're here because they believe their Dark Sky is here. And they won't stop til they've found it." Stick turns back to his tea.

"Dark Sky?" He presses.

Stick shrugs. "Sort of a doomsday weapon, end of the world thing."

"Of course." He hears a sound from the bedroom. Elektra is awake. He stands and returns to the bedroom, closing the door again. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She looks up wearily, rubbing her head. "I've been better."

Matt asks her about the story Stick just told him. "He said... He said you'd been part of his group since you were a little girl."

"Mmn." She agrees. "He raised me until my parents adopted me." She's still too weak to go into much detail.

His heart constricts. "And me? Was I an assignment?"

She smiles. "No. I was supposed to avoid you. But I did exactly what I wasn't supposed to. I fell in love." She reaches out for him.

He takes her hand, sitting on the bed. "You don't have to stay with him. Stay here. Fight my way."

"Your way? I'm not... I'm not good, Matthew." She laughs softly.

He strokes her cheek. "You are. You can be." He takes her hand and holds it against his heart. "When you were dying in my arms, I... I felt hollow." Now his heart feels torn, torn between two strong broken women with blood-soaked pasts. "We'll figure it out together. Just stay."

"Matthew." She sighs, unsure what she can say.

"Just think about it." He kisses her forehead and gets up. He's just about to open the door when it's opened for him.

Karen's there looking completely shocked. She's not a fan of Jess, but she really didn't expect Matt to cheat. "Matt. I... Uh. I just wanted to check on you and drop off some files."

"Karen, it's not what it looks like." He steps forward and closes the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure. Great." She pushes the files into his hands. "I have to get back, I just wanted you to have a copy of what we've done." She pulls away quickly to leave.

"Thank you."

Her hand on the door handle, she pauses. "Frank's taking the stand. Foggy wants you to question him. Everything's in there."

Matt hears the door slam shut. He closes his eyes and can almost see his world continuing to unravel.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"The table's not big enough, you know." Carol walks back and forth, rubbing Lina's back. "Four of us plus Steve, Loki, and Wanda? There's going to be some lap sitting."

"Some of us can eat in the living room." Bucky notes. "Or we can get really close."

"We could eat outside." Tracy suggests.

Carol shakes her head with a smile. "As long as you figure it out by tomorrow."

"Yes, Colonel."

Rogue looks up from her book. "Why not just get Loki to make the table bigger?"

"Because the room will still be too small?" Carol chuckles. "It might work."

"We'll figure it out." Bucky promises. He notices Becky scrunching her face. "Uh-oh. We got poopy face." He waits for her to finish, rubbing her tummy.

"Getting pretty late for these munchkins. And for their mommy." Carol points out with a wink. "Clean diapers for all then bed."

Tracy yawns. "For their grandmommy, too." She gets up slowly and shuffles to her room. Bucky follows her to the hall with Becky but goes into the nursery.

Rogue watches them leave.

Carol looks over. "Not too late, sweetie. I've convinced Jess to join us for your fighting lesson tomorrow before spy class."

"Alright. Sweet dreams." She gets up and makes sure the house is locked before heading downstairs.

With a nod, Carol heads to the nursery to get Lina ready for bed.

Bucky is just finishing putting on the new diaper when she walks in. "If you put Becky's pajamas on her, I'll change Lina's diaper."

"Deal." Carol switches daughters with him and fights the wiggling limbs into the romper.

Lina is in the very capable hands of her father, who is now an expert at changing diapers. She kicks her legs about and reaches out for him. He talks to her the whole time, telling her how someday she's going to grow up big and strong.

It just makes Carol fall a little more in love. She's smiling widely as she lays Becky in her crib.

"This one is ready for her pj's." Bucky announces.

"Thank you." Carol takes her gently. "Hello angel, daddy says you're ready."

"Aaahhh." She replies then yawns.

Pyjamas go on and she's in her crib, too, Carol stroking her tummy. "My good girls. So smart, so sweet."

Bucky wraps his arms around her from behind. He kisses her shoulder. "Just like their mama."

She leans into him. "Flatterer." She raises a hand to stroke his neck.

"Just telling the truth."

"Sure, sure." She decides not to move, just for now. What could be better than watching her children sleep with her husband at her back?

He seems to have the same idea as he rests his chin on her shoulder. He wants to relish this, to commit it to memory.

Her arms go over his. "They'll be Rogue's age in no time."

He makes a small groaning noise.

She chuckles. "Just wait until you walk one down the aisle." It makes her momentarily sad that she couldn't share that with her own father. But it quickly passes.

"Assuming they want a wedding." He kisses her cheek.

"True." She presses against him. "Wanna go sit on the roof and look at the stars?"

"I'd love that." He lets her go reluctantly but not completely.

She turns, so she can wrap her arms around him and they slip out the back door so she can lift him up to the roof. They sit, his arm around her shoulders. It's hard to see the stars with all the street lights. But it's still nice. Carol rests against him with a sigh. It's good, peaceful. It helps her collect her thoughts.

"Good day?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Not bad. Never long enough."

He nods. "Yep."

She puts her hand on his knee. "This whole vigilante thing has me thinking. What if registration is the right thing? What if it can be used to protect us from false accusations and blame? That gunner isn't like us."

Her words send a shiver through his stomach. "It started out as registration. Jews. Romani. Homosexuals. There were separate lists for political dissidents. For their protection. For our protection. Then it wasn't enough, so they forced them into neighborhoods. Just them. For their protection and our protection. Easier to keep an eye on them that way. But it wasn't enough. So they put them into camps. Political dissidents were openly included then." He shakes his head. "Registration is not a good idea."

She presses little closer to him with a shiver. "I hadn't thought of that."

He squeezes her a little tighter. "Yeah. It's why history is kind of important."

"Sometimes it takes someone who was there to remind you what happened, though." She shakes her head. "We forget it started as a list."

"The whole idea just makes me nervous. But there's no easy solution. I know that." He's tried to ignore the whole thing, but he knows he's going to have to get involved. His daughters need him to create a better world.

"There never is. Can't just punch everything." Carol agrees.

"Sure would be nice if we could."

Carol nods. "I'd win every time."

He smiles because it's such a Carol response. "I know you would."

She takes his hand and squeezes. "It will work out, you'll see. We've got Mr truth and justice on our side. Steve won't quit. And we'll fight by his side."

"Yes we will." He sighs. "I am worried about Matt though. This trial doesn't seem to be going well."

"Jess won't talk about him." And Carol knows full well that speaks volumes.

"So we should be worried." He deduces.

Carol nods. "The first time, she simply said he was busy between the case and helping a friend chase some yakuza. She's changed the subject every time since. And I know she's been to every day of that trial. I almost feel bad making her miss to work at the tower tomorrow."

"It'll be good for her." Bucky hopes so anyway.

"What about Matt?"

"I'd offer to go but the girls."

Carol kisses his temple. "I know he's got Foggy and Karen, but sometimes. Well, much as I love Jess there are times when I just need my Bucky-bear, you know?" She tilts her head.

"I know. And I need my doll." He kisses her.

"I guess I'll just make sure to cover her, should Matt call." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"We could invite them to dinner, too. We're already too many anyway." He offers.

Carol chuckles. "While I appreciate that, I don't think having Jess in the same room as Loki and Wanda would bode well for our house."

"Good point. Plus Matt would probably be too busy anyway." He suggests they invite them once the trial is over.

Carol nods. "That would be good."

"And I'm taking you out. Or you're taking me out. I don't care which."

"Deal." She offers him a high five. "Plus I'll try to swing by your favourite bakery tomorrow."

"You really are the best." He tilts her chin to kiss her.

She sighs into the kiss. "I did tell you. Now how about you head to bed. I'm just gonna touch the moon before I join you."

That's how he knows she's really worried. "You got it." He kisses her again then jumps off the roof.

Carol stands, watching him to be sure he's safe, the takes off. The wind against her face is the most freeing thing of all. And that last breath before freefall is a release of all pain. It's the energy of the world itself that she absorbs as she plummets back down.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda is ready. She does not like being in Jess's head, but she will do it to make sure she is not a traitor in addition to being a selfish bitch. She just needs to be careful not to be detected.

Steve is providing the distraction, sitting Jess down in an office to talk about the trial of Frank Castle. An office that has been conveniently set up just for these sort of interviews, so there is a two way mirror for people to watch.

Jess isn't stupid. She knows two way glass better than most. All she isn't sure of is who's back there or why, still the questions are simple and nothing she needs to hide.

"This is all truth and has led to nothing unusual." Wanda says into the microphone. The receiver is in Steve's ear. To keep from being detected, she is taking a hands-off approach, allowing Jess' thoughts to go where they will. "She does not like glass though."

"Thank you for telling me what you know. I haven't been able to go myself." Steve smiles kindly. "How's Alice?"

The second he mentions the child by name, Jess knows who's behind the glass but her face shows nothing. "She grows well. Tires me some." But in her mind, she searches for Wanda. 'I know you're here, witch. Just take what you want and be done with it.'

There's a swelling of concern. Images of Pietro and Betsy and Madame Hydra appear. "She fears for the baby." Wanda says. "And she has guessed I'm here. Cough if you wish me to stop."

Steve decides to continue, to see if he can bluff her out. But Jess just smiles and keeps answering every question evenly. 'He's not very good at this game. What are you after?' She starts throwing images at Wanda. Her meeting with Madame Hydra. Some of the experiments that had been performed on her under Hydra's control. Death upon death thrown at her feet. Pain, above all.

Wanda is unphased. She's known enough pain and has enough hate for the woman to view the images without getting disturbed. "She is sure I'm here. She is trying to disrupt me. And she makes fun of you. She wants to know what you're after. You should ask her directly why she is here. Change the rules."

Steve leans forward, resting his head on his knuckles. "Tell me, Ms Drew. Why the sudden change of heart when we've been after you for months."

"You done playing, finally?" Jess slams a hand on the table. "Get your bloody witch out of my head. I've head enough people open it up and stir. You wouldn't do this to Bucky or Loki."

Steve suddenly feels worlds of guilt. "Wanda get in here."

Wanda stands and calmly walks into the room. "Yes, Captain?" She purposely does not use father. That is not their relationship here.

Steve gestures to the chair beside him, then looks at Jess. "You knew quickly. How?"

Jess raises an eyebrow. "I know the resources you have available. Between the room and your questions, it was a quick deduction. She was actually very delicate and I appreciate that."

"I will have to work harder to remain undetected." Wanda says, looking down her nose at Jess.

"Aren't we past this, Rogers?" Jess groans, leaning forward to rub her neck. "I've spied for you, gone on missions. What do you want?"

"Those were for Carol, not me. I barely know you." Steve points out. "You're a friend of a friend."

Wanda is proud of her father in this moment.

Jess taps her fingers, clearly aggravated. "Fine, what? What do you expect me to do? If I don't give that bitch some sort of information, people are going to die. People we both love. Or is this about Matt? Do you want to know that he's gallivanting around the city chasing yakuza with his ex and disappointing everyone who loves him. Or maybe you just want me to rant and rave about Pietro's new girlfriend and how much I hate that he's moved on when he wouldn't give me a second chance? I don't care. Take it all. I've no bloody secrets left!" She rises, throwing the table against the side wall.

"Hey, hey. Easy." Steve pulls Jess into a protective hug. "I just needed to be sure you were on our side because I need your help to pull Hydra down."

It's remarkable how quickly she crumbles against his strong chest. It's like someone has lifted the world from her shoulders.

Wanda's anger only mounts. She stands. "Of course Pietro would not give you a second chance. He knew finally you only use people. You take them from those they love, use them, then throw them away like garbage. Pietro is too good for you!"

Jess glares at her, pulling away from Steve. She grabs Wanda by the throat and lifts her, slamming her into the wall. "Listen, _witch_ , I like Pietro. I didn't try to hurt him. I made him leave when I realized I was. I'm having his baby not to hurt him but because I couldn't bare to kill a part of him. Not like _you_. You who controls his life, who selfishly demands all his love and attention. If I didn't know him better, I'd think you were fucking him." She drops her ungraciously as Steve pulls her away.

"Stop it. Now." Steve demands as he holds Jess's wrists, but they both know she's stronger.

Wanda, eyes glowing with power, raises her hands and uses it to fling Jess against the opposite wall. "You know nothing but how to use. You tried to make me feel pain, but I know more pain than you ever will." She sends the woman what she felt when Pietro was shot, when she thought she had lost him.

Jess screams, fingers crackling with energy, and she blasts Wanda with a strong venom shot.

Steve dodges from harm's way and calls for back up.

Loki appears first and raises a force field between them. "Stop!"

Wanda, lost to her emotions, tries to use her power to get to the woman, even if that means going through mother's magic.

Clinging to the ceiling, Jess is panting, using the small respite to gather her energy again. "Call your incestuous whore off me or I swear I'll give the lot of you to Viper." There's tears in her eyes and her hand is protectively over her belly. Her pheremones are beginning to escape whether she will it or not.

Steve shakes his head. "Wanda! Can we get... Vision. Pietro. Strange. Anyone?"

Loki creates an illusion of Pietro who appears at the door. The illusion speaks. "Wanda?! Wanda, please don't. You will hurt baby. Please."

Steve's head is getting cloudy, and he's sure that it's the pheromone he read about in Jess's file. He'll need to leave soon.

Wanda turns to her brother. He feels wrong. He doesn't feel like anything. "You aren't real."

"I'm not. But the real me would not want this."

She looks at Loki. "She must pay."

"No, Wanda. Not like this." Loki tells her. "I need you to take Steve out of here. She's effecting him. Now, Wanda!"

Steve is rubbing his temples. He's pretty sure anything Jess says right now would be a good plan.

Wanda is lucid enough to see the way Steve is looking at the woman on the ceiling. She lowers her hands, clenching them into tight fists. "Come, father." She grabs his shoulders and pushes him towards the door.

Jess stays in her corner, watching them leave then watching Loki with just as much suspicion.

The force field and illusion disappear. "Are you alright?"

She flips easily down from the wall, there's a strange click which quickly makes itself known as a gun which is pointed at Loki's breast bone. "I've been better."

"I'm sorry. I had hoped she'd be less like us."

"I held back so my child would not be at risk. If she tries anything like that again, the rest of her days will be in a wheelchair." She keeps her gun steady, and it's quickly obvious that it was only surprise that had allowed Wanda to put her off. "The child is stupid and hit me with her strongest shot straight out. It only shows she's never felt the true pain of sacrifice."

Loki nonchalantly walks to a chair. She places it upright and sits. "She has sacrificed enough. And sacrifice does not teach us strategy."

"No." Jess flips the gun and tucks it away. Then she picks up her purse and doses herself with some perfume. "I apologize for hitting Steve with my pheremones. I can't control them when I get upset."

She makes a gesture as though it doesn't matter. "Please don't blame him. This was my idea. He was only responsive because of Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD."

"He'd be foolish not to check. But he chose the wrong tool. Nothing I can say is good enough for Wanda." She keeps going through her purse, using the two way mirror to fix her makeup.

Loki keeps her gaze light. "I'm only sorry she interrupted your moment of, what should I call it? Release?"

Jess raises an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"I was watching. Steve has an amazing ability to make one feel safe enough to express one's feelings." She pauses. "I can't imagine the stress you must be under."

"The worst thing in my life is the two women I can't shoot because it will destroy the men I love most." She presses her lips to spread her lipstick. "I'll live."

"You're a survivor. Like me." Loki argues with herself on whether to continue. "I'm not offering to be your friend or anything, but if there is something you'd like to discuss or if my abilities would be helpful to you please let me know."

Jess shakes her head. "I'm here to keep Pietro, Matt, and Carol alive. As soon as I figure out how to drop Hydra, I plan to disappear. Obviously, I'm too dangerous."

Loki rolls her eyes. "You say that as though none of the rest of us are too dangerous." She stands. "If you truly care for Pietro, Matt, and Carol, you'll find a way to stay. That would be the difficult thing to do."

"They'll be taken care of." She shuts her purse. "If you'll excuse me, I'm meant to be teaching now."

"Taken care of?" She makes a face.

Jess smiles sadly. "Yes. They all already have someone they love more than me. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"That's bullshit. But by all means go."

Jess steps out, head high.

Loki wearily finds Steve and Wanda.

Steve is resting with his head back. He's still angry with Wanda, but he's fairly certain it's not due to Jess any longer.

"This was my fault." Loki tells him. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't listen to me."

Steve opens his eyes, looking over. "You only had the idea. I implemented it. I should've used Betsy."

"Betsy isn't here."

"We could've brought her in." Steve frowns. "It's obvious Wanda isn't ready for this sort of thing."

"Yes." She takes a heavy breath. "Do you know where she is?"

"No." He sighs and shakes his head. "What happened to Jessica?"

"She went to train Rogue."

"Well, that's one nice thing about years of work for Hydra and SHIELD." Steve rubs his head. "Discipline. And the ability to fake it until you make it. Who's finding our daughter?"

"I will. This is my fault. I'm sorry." She leaves feeling as though she just messed up a handful of lives.

Luckily, Wanda has retreated to her room instead of causing more trouble.

Loki knocks softly on her door. "Wanda, it's Loki. May I come in?"

It takes a a moment to calm enough to answer. "Yes, of course yes."

She walks in. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that position." She sits beside the younger woman. "You should be angry at me."

"You are not the one who hurt my brother." She's cracking the knuckles of both hands, wisps of power escaping with each movement.

Loki places her hands over them. "She assaulted you. You were right to defend yourself. But you are all emotional reaction. As Shakespeare said, revenge is best served cold." She tilts her head. "Not that I am advocating that. For Pietro's sake, you must play sweet."

Wanda frowns, clenching her hands. "I must do nothing. Even though I promise Pietro, I cannot abide that woman. She thinks she is so clever."

"I failed you." Loki wraps an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible mother."

"It is not your fault." Wanda presses into Loki.

"It is. It was my idea. I should have known better." She kisses the red hair. "I fucked up. I made you feel horrible. I've made things so much worse than they might have been. All you did was follow your heart."

Wanda frowns. "Is father still angry?"

"Yes."

Wanda looks at her hands. "I disappoint him. And Pietro."

"As do I. It is inevitable." Loki takes a heavy breath. "I will understand if you do not wish to go to Bucky and Carol's tonight."

Wanda shakes her head and licks her lips. "I need to make it up."

"Alright. We'll endure it together." Loki kisses her head again. "I'll call Pietro, send him the video so he can see for himself."

"I do not..." She takes a breath. "Maybe it is best."

"If I have learned anything from Steve it's that we should be honest with those we love."

"I do not wish him to learn from her. I would rather he hate me by his own decision." Wanda nods sadly.

Loki hugs her tightly. She wishes she could turn back time and take it back. "You're a good woman. And Jess knows how to push people's buttons." She gives a squeeze and stands.

Wanda looks up. "She is not the only one." Hadn't her pushing led to Ultron?

"We are survivors. We do what needs to be done. It's rarely pretty."

"Or comfortable." Wanda bows her head. "Thank you, mother."

Loki nods and heads to her room to call Pietro.

Twenty minutes later, Wanda's phone is ringing. It's Pietro. She looks at it, terrified to answer, but she finally picks up. "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice is unmistakable. "Did she hurt you?"

"Just some small bruising." She answers quietly.

"Did you hurt her?"

"I do not know."

There is silence. "This is why I wish you to not be so angry. But she should not have laid hands on you no matter what you said."

"I hate her, Pietro. Such things she calls me. Then claims to try to save you." There's a soft but angry sob. "All she cares for is herself. I am glad she is hunted, I am glad the lawyer is leaving her. She deserves nothing."

He sighs. "She has no one. And she is still the mother of my child. Part of me still loves her. But know I love you more."

"She was right when she said she should have no part in raising your child. I do not wonder that she is alone." The anger burns in her chest and just won't leave.

"Wanda." He says her name gently. "Please. If she is worth so little then she is not worth the energy you spend on hating her."

She sighs. "Forgive me. It tears at me."

"I forgive you. I only wish doing so could take your pain away." He takes a breath. "I must call her now. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. Have dinner with father, mother, Carol, Bucky, and Rogue tonight. Should be exciting." Though she's no longer feeling like going. "Be careful."

He chuckles. "I am not the one in New York. I love you, sister."

"I love you." She desperately misses him in this moment.

He ends the call and immediately phones Jess.

Jess hits the ignore button, sending him to voicemail. She doesn't want to talk to him. Even if she did, she has to finish her lesson with Rogue.

When she finally finishes at the tower, Jess heads home. Not even Carol had time for more than a rough hug for her. She's tired, and she knows her back is bruised though she won't admit it. It takes her a long while to finally call Pietro back. She waits until she's immersed in the tub so she can handle it a bit better, then dials him back.

"Jess, Loki told me what happened. I am sorry. They should not have treated you like that."

"I was expecting something. Don't worry your pretty little head." She sighs.

He shakes his head. "I also saw the video. Wanda should not have said those things."

"I gave up caring what Wanda thinks. I don't need her to like me." She shifts, to get more comfortable. "You know better than most that I haven't been fighting back so far. I don't want to hurt her but she's not making that easy."

"You failed today." A hardness comes into his voice. "No matter what she said, you should not have handled her like that."

"We're done now." She hangs up and drops the phone on the floor. Then she immerses herself underwater, slowly blowing out bubbles.

Pietro cusses her out in Sokovian. He thought women were supposed to be more mature.

In her mind, Jess is mature. She's tired of fighting. Tired of being hated. She wants to be alone. She steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around her torso. She steps out onto her fire escape and gets comfortable. It's only now that she allows herself to quietly cry.


	210. Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle trial ends. Family dinner at the Barnses'. Elektra takes care of things. Matt has a rough day. Carol is agitated. Castle escapes. Ninjas in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, this is sort of how we imagine Jess: http://www.axgig.com/images/66020641940735426071.jpg

Matt Murdock is ready. He's been through all of the prep material. He walks into the courtroom and heads to the defense table. "I'm ready." He tells Foggy.

"I want you to know, you're not here because I think you're a better lawyer than me. You're here because I think you're the same kind of crazy as him." There's a bitterness to Foggy Matt's never received before.

He's taken aback. All he can do is nod, because he knows he probably deserves it. But it still hurts that Foggy thinks he's crazy. It doesn't help, either that Jess hasn't come in today, though she did warn him. Things begin to settle down and order is called. Frank Castle is brought up to the witness stand.

Matt hears a strange exchange between the defendant and the officer bringing him in. It gives him a bad feeling. He stands when the judge enters and calls Frank Castle to the stand. Frank seems quiet but restless. He's already changed his mind last second more than once in this case and no one's really sure what to expect.

Matt stands. He adjusts his glasses. He extends his walking stick and steps forward. "Frank. May I call you Frank?"

He grunts noncommittally.

"Frank." Matt continues. "We've heard a lot about your service in the military and lots of medical information about the brain and psychology. But I just have one question for you. What happened the day your family died?"

"A lot of shooting." He's not being terribly cooperative. "Too bad I didn't have a gun."

Matt frowns. "Permission to treat the witness as hostile, your honor?"

"Granted."

"Thank you." He looks towards the witness stand. "What kind of man are you, Frank?"

He doesn't know where this is going. "Nothing special."

"Nothing special? I disagree. You're a hero." The words feel like ash in his mouth. He turns towards Foggy. "And this city needs heroes." He turns towards the jury again. "What with all of the crime and corruption left in Fisk's wake, we need people like you because this city is sick. This city is sick, and the police and the District Attorney's office hasn't been able to do anything about it. It's heroes like you who make the streets safe again. So that people like the fine members of the jury and me can walk in our own neighborhoods without fear. It's heroes like you who are helping us take our city back. That's the kind of man you are."

"You're right they don't do anything. I had to! I shot them! I shot them all and I'd do it again!" Frank's rises, roaring at the courtroom. "Those assholes got exactly what they deserved! It's just too bad I can't do it again, cause I liked it! I liked shooting those worthless bags of--" Two officers fight to restrain him and remove him as the room descends into chaos.

Matt stands stunned as Frank screams. "I'm guilty! I'm guilty!" And all Matt can think is 'You couldn't say that when we had a plea deal?'.

It takes some time, but Frank is led away and the courtroom is cleared. Foggy looks at Matt with pity and disappointment. "See your future?"

Karen scowls. "You couldn't just stick to Foggy's plan?"

"That's it. We're done." Foggy grabs his things. " _We_ are done."

"Foggy, you don't mean that." Matt can't believe this is happening.

"Pretty sure I do." He walks away before Matt can persuade him otherwise.

Karen bumps his shoulder as she passes. "Hope she was worth your friends and your business." She stomps away. 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Thanks for having us." Steve gives Carol a hug as she lets them into her house. It's been a hectic day, but hopefully this will make up for some of that.

"You're always welcome." Carol assures him, though Wanda gets a slight glare. "Come, find a seat where you can."

Bucky comes over to say hello and can't help but notice that Loki and Wanda seem subdued. "Hey. Was traffic that bad?"

Steve gives a subtle shake of his head.

"We are tired from so much magic practice." Wanda apologizes for them both.

Loki hugs Carol. "I need to speak with you privately at some point."

She nods and kisses her cheek. "Of course."

Rogue waves from the couch. Becky is in her arms. "Hey."

Wanda is grateful to go sit with her. "She seems happy with you."

"She's a sweetie. Keeps trying to put my fingers in her mouth." It makes her gloves all wet, but she doesn't mind.

Wanda chuckles. "Good thing she has no teeth yet."

Rogue chuckles. "Definitely. Wanna hold her?" Then in a loud whisper she admits she has to go to the bathroom.

"Oh sure." Wanda takes the baby. She's so innocent and small. She reminds herself that soon she'll be helping Pietro raise one.

After gettig up, Rogue hugs Steve and Loki then heads to the bathroom.

Steve smiles. "She seems well. I'm so glad you caught that."

Carol nods, gathering her other daughter to her chest. "Hey, we're a team."

Tracy comes slowly shuffling in. Her head is wrapped in a scarf. "I thought I heard voices." She lets Bucky help her to her chair.

"Ms Burke." Steve moves to greet her. "How's your book coming?"

Wanda glances at her then away quickly. She can feel the pain and the death crawling through the woman. She tries to focus n the child in her arms instead.

"Lina needs a diaper change." Carol rubs the small back. "Want some practice, Loki?"

Loki nods even as feelings of unworthiness bubble up. She stands as Tracy tells Steve about her progress and how Bucky is helping with his slow typing.

"I'm getting better." He insists.

When they reach the nursery, Carol speaks softly as she starts to change her daughter. "You wanted to speak?"

Loki waits until Lina's diaper is off. "Have you spoken to Jessica Drew today?" Her usual confidence is missing from her voice.

"Not enough. I was busy. But I know she fought with Wanda." The old diaper goes in the bin. "And I know I'll be heading over after you all leave."

"It was my fault. I put them in the situation." She huffs out a breath. "I tried to apologize, but she's even more stubborn than I am. And somehow I only make things worse when it comes to her."

Carol nods. "She doesn't trust or believe you. And it sounds like you validated that opinion." Clean diaper on, she gets Lina dressed again.

"Well that feeling is mutual." She purses her lips. Her old coolness is back. "I won't put you in the middle of this. I just wanted to make sure you knew so you could do whatever you do. And if you wish me to leave, I'll make an excuse and go."

"No, Loki. I want you here. Jess is moody at the best of times and pregnancy isn't helping the matters. Even I don't know everything she's been through, though I know she doesn't take being cornered well. Funny what years of torture do to a person." She rocks Lina close.

"I hear it's different for everyone. For me it made me less trusting, more calculating, and always looking for an exit. You?"

"I wasn't tortured. I was abused." Carol looks up. "It made me cautious, but it also made me determined not to let anyone else suffer like me."

Loki huffs out a hollow laugh. "That's the difference between us. I vowed never to be the tortured again."

Carol nods, and kisses Lina's head. "Jess uses her unique abilities to take out key points in the drug chain, to keep people from becoming slaves to the cartels. She helps women get away from abusive or cheating spouses legally as well as physically. What do you think her response was?"

"If your point is that she's a better person than I, then you've made it she could work on her social skills though." Loki turns and walks away, heading to the backyard.

"No, Loki, that's not-" She furrows her brow and follows her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's not what I meant, or what I think. I just don't want everyone judging her so harshly."

Loki can't look at her. "I don't. I blame myself for this."

Carol wraps her free arm around Loki and kisses her head. "We all make mistakes. You know you need an escape. Well, so does she. Next time you know. Matt's probably over there right now helping her pull back together. She'll be fine. Well. Jess fine."

Taking a breath, Loki nods and wipes her eyes. She squares her shoulders and lifts her head.

"Good girl." Carol hugs Loki closer. "You may have made the situation, but you didn't make either of their choices."

"There was a time I would have enjoyed the chaos I created." If she were being truly honest, she'd admit that part of her still did.

"Not so fun when the ones you love are affected?" Carol asks gently.

She shrugs. "I never had a problem when it was Thor."

Carol chuckles and whispers in her ear. "Thor isn't Steve."

"No he isn't." Loki sighs. "They'll be wondering what is taking us so long." She looks at Carol now. "I truly am sorry."

"Then help me make sure it doesn't happen again. Come on." They walk back in, and Carol apologizes brightly. "Sorry. We got all excited on ideas for when Loki gets pregnant."

"Steve, I want either a Star Wars mobile or a Captain America one with little shields and motorcycles and stars." She smiles.

Steve laughs. "Yes, dear."

"New Avengers line?" Carol winks.

"That would be adorable." Rogue says.

Bucky chuckles. "That would be cute."

"But if you did a line, you'd have to do more than just Captain America." Steve points out. "I don't know how people would feel about dangling spiders or thunderbolts."

Loki already has an answer for this. "We could use the Black Widow symbol. And if the items are soft and cute, they'll love it."

Steve sighs. "I'll make you some designs to present to the team. Just promise there's going to be onesies designed like our uniforms."

She grins. "That would be amazing. But, starlight, Stark has design teams. You don't have to do it."

He raises his hands. "Give it to them. I'm busy." He chuckles.

Bucky scratches his nose. "You know what would be really cute, if you created stuff based on the art in Steve's books. Then you can just take it from what he's already created."

"But he's only got one published, so far." Carol points out. "Unless you put it out to coincide with the second?"

Steve rubs the back of his neck. "It's with my editor now, actually."

Tracy shakes her head. "And so continues the commercialization of the Avengers."

"Better to be self-funded than to rely on Tony Star's wealth." Loki points out.

"Exactly. We have-" She pauses, her attention caught by the television that's been playing the news on mute in the background since before the others arrive. "Jesus Christ, someone turn that up."

It's footage of Frank's diatribe.

Bucky grabs the remote and turns up the volume.

"I'm glad I killed 'em! I enjoyed it! You hear me? I enjoyed it!" Frank Castle is being pulled out of the courtroom be several officers as everyone looks on stunned.

Steve leans forward, hands covering his mouth. This is bad for all concerned.

The reporter's voice comes in. "This after his lawyer Matt Murdock gave an impassioned speech calling Mr Castle a hero for cleaning up the streets of Hell's Kitchen."

"Shit." Steve curses softly.

Wanda can't take her eyes from the madman. She can't help but wonder if this is what Pietro sees in her anger at Jess.

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Well you can say goodbye to Nelson and Murdock. Those boys won't be able to survive this"

Carol hugs Lina closer to her chest and prays Jess hasn't seen this, or else Castle won't survive either.

"Castle was immediately taken into custody and will be transferred to Sing Sing Correctional tomorrow morning. Back to you."

Steve looks away from the screen. "Where's Matt now?"

Carol's already reaching for her phone to call Jess.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is tired when he gets home. The last thing he wants is to have to deal with Stick and and the Hand drama. He's surprised to find Stick not there. He turns to the bedroom where the door is still closed and hears a heartbeat.

Elektra is resting, using the special healing meditation. She's healing but not quite entirely healed from her injury.

He goes in to check on her, carefully opening the door to not make too much noise.

She looks up with a smile when she hears it. (No assassin worth her training would be snuck up on.) "Matthew." She sounds so happy to see him.

It surprises him. "Where's Stick?" He sits on the bed.

"I sent him away." She reaches for Matt's hand.

He gives hers a squeeze. "You're staying?"

She sits up and strokes his face. "I am. We don't need him. We don't need anyone."

Matt takes her hand from his cheek and holds it in his lap. "Elektra, I..." He needs to tell her about Jess, but for now he's just happy she is staying. He smiles. "I know we'll make it work somehow." Even if they are just friends. "I'll let you rest." He kisses her hand and gets up.

She nods, laying back again.

Needing to call Jess, he leaves the bedroom and closes the door. He takes a moment to pause, to take a breath. That's when he feels it - a sharp pain through his back to his chest. He's still not quite sure what happened when he senses another arrow. He's able to move, causing it to hit in a less lethal area.

A ninja leaps from the rafters, drawing a sword to attack.

Matt barely has time to react. He fights back, but this guy is fast and uninjured unlike himself. They trade blow after blow, destroying furniture and getting pounded into walls and floors. Matt is at a definite disadvantage as the poison from the first two arrows works its way through his system.

Elektra hears the noise, luckily, and knocks the intruder down. She rips off his mask as she looks down at him.

"He's just a kid." Matt utters.

That doesn't matter to her one bit. She grabs him by the hair, grabs a knife and cuts his throat before Matt can do anything else.

He can hear the blood pumping out of the wound and hitting the floor. He can hear the last wet breaths of the boy who had just been trying to kill him. "What did you do?"

"I took care of it. He tried to kill you." She starts looking at Matt's wounds.

"He was just a boy." Matt falls forward from where he's sitting on the ground. His world goes black.

Elektra uses the time while he's out to treat his wounds. Then she calls in cleaners to remove all evidence, including the body. She covers Matt with a blanket to let him rest, turning off his phone so they can't be interrupted.

He comes in and out of consciousness during most this. When he finally wakes, he can feel the sun coming in through the windows. He can hear someone in the kitchen. He sits up. "Elektra?"

"Easy, Matt." She puts down her cup of water and rushes over to him. He's been out almost all night.

"Where is he?"

"Stick? I told you, he left."

"No. The boy." The boy she killed.

She strokes his cheek. "It's taken care of."

He pulls away. "We need to call the police." He can smell the bleach that was used to clean the blood from the floors and walls. 

Elektra pulls away, standing. "And tell them what? We were attacked by an ancient clan of ninjas who are digging a giant hole in a housing project? Maybe, if they need a laugh."

He hates that she's right. Matt stands. "I have to go after them. I won't allow them to destroy my city."

"We will as soon as you've healed." Elektra agrees. "We'll take down every last one of those bastards."

"Not we, Elektra. There is no we." It doesn't hurt nearly as much as last time. Maybe because he has a say in it. "You said you wanted to stay, you wanted to change. But you don't. I told you no killing, but you did it anyway. And what's worse, you liked it."

She looks at him and shrugs. There's not much she can say to that. "It's just what I am."

"Leave. Leave my city. I'll take care of this mess."

"But you will die."

"Then I'll die defending my city. But I need to do this alone." He tells her, no uncertainty in his voice.

She nods, converting the pain to anger. She quickly gathers what little she had. "Very well. Goodbye Matthew."

"Goodbye, Elektra." He waits for her to leave, listens to ensure she does. Then he walks unsteadily to the bathroom.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It worries Jess that she can't get through to Matt. It suggests he's had an even worse night than her, and considering Carol had to wake her from where she fell asleep on her fire escape, that's bad. After a few tries, she calls Foggy.

"Jess, what did Matt do now?" It isn't his usual upbeat tone. It's tired and accusative.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him." She sighs. She can only guess how court went. "Are you okay... what happened? I'd come see you but I've been ordered to bed for the day by a rather peeved Captain Marvel."

"Actually, I was just on my way to see your boyfriend. Although you may want to rethink that." He's so bitter he can't even bring himself to suggest she date him instead.

"I'm not entirely sure that's up to me at this point." Her voice is soft before it gets a bit stronger. "Be careful, breaking your own heart. It's a lot harder that way. Make sure you call if you need me."

"Yeah. Sorry but honestly I've had it up to here with vigilantes."

That hurts a bit. "Fair enough. Doesn't mean I won't still worry about you, though."

"Yeah." He pauses. "For what it's worth, I still think you're super cool."

"And you are the absolute best. I'm proud of you for taking care of yourself." If only she were able to do the same.

"Yeah. I just wish... I wish I didn't have to cover for him, too." He knows he needs to face this.

Jess closes her eyes. "I understand. You never asked for this. If he can't understand that, then he's just a selfish asshole."

"He was always a selfish asshole, but that's beside the point." Hey there's a little joke. Yeah him. "Honestly I mainly blame the psycho ex." His eyes grow large as he realizes what he just said.

"Elektra? Yeah. Matt was sweet enough to tell me about her to my face." She plays with the ends of her hair as they hang over her shoulder. Her voice isn't so much sad as resigned. "Hard to believe he's even still interested when the woman who's his bloody yardstick is hanging about. But I always knew I wasn't enough for him."

Now Foggy feels awful. "If it helps, when he spoke about her he seemed more annoyed than anything."

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. I'm okay. It's what I do for a living." She promises.

"And I worry. So let me worry." Foggy hates this. "I should go."

"Good luck. We still doing lunch next week?"

"Yep. Do you mind if we go to your Thai place? I may be running low on funds."

"My pleasure. Let me look if I can't pull some strings for you."

"Don't worry about it yet."

"Alright. I adore you. Truly."

"Yeah. And you know I think you're awesome. Bye, Jess."

"Good luck." She sighs as she hangs up, playing with her phone. She wonders if Matt's going to come crying after ignoring her all yesterday. She'll have a little time to decide what to do about it.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki finally gets a call from Medical. She stares at her phone and assumes it's going to be bad news. That's how things have been going lately. She takes a breath and answers. "Hello this is Loki."

"Mrs Rogers? This is Doctor Song from Med Centre. We've gotten the results back from your test."

"Yes? Can you tell me over the phone?"

"It would be a pleasure to be the first to congratulate you and the Captain on the new addition to your family. I would like for you to book an appointment so we can go over all the test results and discuss your prenatal care plan, though."

Loki's hand is over her mouth as emotion almost overtakes her. She takes a breath, lowers her hand, and speaks. "Thank you, Dr Song. Thank you very much. I can be available whenever you have an open slot."

"I'll pencil you in tomorrow at two?"

"Perfect. Thank you." She tears up. "Thank you very much."

"We'll see you soon." The doctor promises and hangs up.

Loki immediately creates a meeting, inviting Steve. She titles it 'Time with Loki' and sends it. Then she gets up and goes to find him.

He's found in a war room, laying out a plan of lies he can feed through Jess to form a trap for Hydra.

She knocks on the door. "May I interrupt?"

He looks up, frown turning into a smile when he sees her. "Always."

Loki enters and sits in his lap. "Remember that line of baby mobiles and clothing we were discussing last night?"

"Of course." He turns his chair and opens his arms to invite her to his lap.

She plays with his hair. "Do you think it would be possible to have it in 8 to 9 months?" There's a soft smile on her face.

"8- you mean?" He looks at her in awe and wonder, eyes moving between her face and belly before his hand covers that belly and he kisses her warmly.

She smiles against his lips. "You're going to be a father. To an actual baby."

He kisses her again. "I never thought you'd ever be able to make me happier than you already do."

"Surprise." She looks into his eyes with love. "We have an appointment tomorrow at 2. There's an invitation in your inbox."

He chuckles and kisses her forehead. "You're adorable."

"And you're amazing."

"I love you. I have about three more hours of work, but you should take the rest of the day off. Go get a massage and those nail things and do some shopping? Take Wanda or Rogue? Or Jess if you want to do me the hugest favour ever."

"Oh you are pressing your luck." She sighs. "I'll call her, but I doubt she'll accept any invitation from me."

"Go with the girls, then. I'll work the Jess thing through Matt." He's not as sure about that as he'd like to be.

"I'll call Jess. Re-do the whole mea-culpa." She promises.

"You're too good to me, angel." He holds her head between his hands and kisses her tenderly.

She relaxes into it then swats his arm. "I'll let you get back to work."

"French poetry and tied wrists tonight." He promises with a stroke of her cheek.

"I look forward to it." Loki takes one more kiss before leaving. She pulls out her phone and looks up Jess' phone number in the Avengers directory. Loki dials the number and listens as the line rings.

"Drew." Her voice is clean and professional, someone used to dealing with customers.

"Jessica, this is Loki. I..." She's not sure what to say now. "How are you?"

"Don't butter me up. Even if that's what Steve wants you to do. I'm not planning to sue or anything. I'm not even quitting."

"I'm not. I'm calling for a favor, actually. Though I know I'm probably the last, or second to last you'd like to do a favor for." She usually uses the 'please-help-me' approach with men, but the situation fits here.

"Look, unless I can do it from bed, I can't help you with anything." Jess frowns.

"Bed? Are you alright?" She sounds genuinely concerned.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Queen Carol ordered me to bed for the day just because there's a little bruising on my back."

"Ah. Yes I've found it's best to just do as Carol says." Loki sympathizes. "At least until her back is turned."

"She has twin duty." Jess offers. Though she is genuinely sore, most of her back is covered in dark bruises. Makes her glad her boyfriend is blind. And inattentive. She frowns. Why couldn't he have called? "So what do you want?"

"I wanted an expert shopper to help me. But seeing as how you're on bed rest, I suppose I'll have to find someone else."

Jess can't help a laugh. "Bullshit. Go take your little witch. At least you like her."

Loki can't exactly refute that. "There's a reason I don't like you, Jess. You remind me too much of myself. And I'm a complete asshole."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." Jess is getting bored of this. "Look, if you're done trying to coerce me, I'm sort of hoping to catch my boyfriend before he does anything else stupid."

"Of course. I apologize for wasting your time. Good day."

"Cheers." Jess hangs up and takes a deep breath. Time to decide. Wait for Matt to remember she's alive, or take Loki's advice and ignore Carol?

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt hears a knock on the door and assumes it's Jess. He really should have called her before. He opens the door and realizes his mistake.

"Matt. Can we talk?" Foggy feels like shit and he knows it's only going to get worse. He takes small comfort in Jess's earlier words to him.

"It's not a good time."

Foggy shoves his way past Matt so he can't retreat further into the apartment. "That's exactly the problem, Matt. It's never a good time. But we really need to talk about the future of Nelson and Murdock. I was thinking to close it the next few weeks, all things considered."

His words come almost as a relief to Matt. With what he's about to do, it'd be best to break ties. "You're right. But we should close it permanently."

"Permanently? What am I supposed to tell Karen?" He pauses, noticing the bandage on Matt's shoulder through his open shirt. "Are you hurt, too? Jesus. I'm tired of vigilantes."

"I'm fine. Tell Karen what you just told me."

"Yeah, okay, fine. I guess Jess was right about you." He raises his hands in defeat and heads to the door. "See you around."

"Jess?"

"Called you a stubborn asshole. And I think she's hurt. Too." He pokes at Matt's bandage. "I want my friend, not the vigilante. But I guess that's not an option anymore."

Matt frowns. "They're the same person, Foggy."

Foggy shakes his head. "I'm sorry." He moves to leave.

"Me, too."

Foggy leaves with a sigh, trying to figure out his next step.

Matt closes the door. It's better this way. He finds his phone and calls Jess. When she answers, there's a wind sound as though she were outside. "And here I thought you were dead."

"Not yet." There's something in his voice that seems resigned to that fate. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Yesterday was...eventful."

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to see the footage, apparently. Must've been amazing." She chuckles. "Look, I'm three blocks away. Give me ten?"

He knows he should tell her not to come, knows he should break it off like he did with Foggy. But he can't. Not to her. "Okay."

In the promised few minutes, she crawls in the back window and flips to the floor. She's in full Spider Woman regalia. She looks Matt over, lifting the yellow glasses. "Okay, hole through the chest is not so hot."

"And here I got it just for you." He tries to smile and fails.

She steps close, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him tenderly.

His hands go on her waist. "I choose you, Jess. But I can't keep you."

"I'm afraid you never had an option." She tells him with a soft nip. "I'm sick of being left behind. You don't get to."

His brow furrows. "It's too dangerous. I won't put you or your child in jeopardy."

"Yeah? Where were you yesterday when Maximoff slammed me into the wall?" Her hands go up to his face. "You are an idiot. Even if I let you fight alone, I won't for one second let you head in unloved."

He nods. "Pietro slammed you into a wall?"

"Wanda. That shit hurts."

His hand goes to her cheek. "Yes, it does. What did you do back?"

"I threw a shock at her, but I think I mostly missed. She was... Going." Jess takes a breath. "I did threaten her first, but they had her in my head and she wouldn't get out and then she was taunting me with it."

"They?" He feels a little lost. 

"Steve Rogers. The Avengers. Loki claims it was her fault but I think she's just trying to protect Rogers." She rubs her head. "Doesn't matter. I expected something. I know I'm not trustworthy."

He pulls her closer. "I think you're very trustworthy."

She grunts softly at the contact to her back. "As in all things, you're the exception not the rule.”

He loosens his hold. "You're hurt."

"...slammed into a wall by the Scarlet Witch." She reminds him.

"I know. I just, I don't know, thought your super powers... Never mind." He steps back. "I need to prepare for tonight. Do me a favor and stay off the streets."

"It's just some bruising. It'll be gone in a day or two." Her hands go to her hips. "Let me help you somehow, even if it's just searching or watching."

He shakes his head. "The best thing you can do for me is to go home and heal."

"I can take you, Murdock." She reminds him softly.

"This isn't your fight, Drew." He replies just as softly.

She strokes his arm. "Maybe I'm getting lonely."

"Then watch over Foggy for me." He suggests.

"I could do that." She agrees reluctantly.

"Thank you." He wants to tell her he loves her, but he can't. Not like this. Not when he could die. He has a game plan though. The accountant who was at Roxxon. "Goodbye, Jess."

"You're not getting off that easy." She pulls him into another kiss, needy and a bit desperate.

He kisses back as though it might be their last.

As she pulls away, she gently strokes his face. "If you don't come back to me, I'm going in and ripping them to pieces myself."

Matt believes her. "I'll call you in the morning."

"Good." She gives him one last kiss, it's obvious she doesn't want to let go. "Take care."

He nods and walks her to the back window. There's one last kiss before she finally goes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol paces. Restless, anxious, angry. Things are going on. Things people aren't telling her, she's sure of it. Her phone rings. It's Loki. She picks it up, trying to calm. "Yes?"

"Carol? It's Loki. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no it's fine." She sighs. "How are you?"

"Better than you apparently." Loki replies.

"Sorry. I'm just angry. My best friend was hit with enough force to bruise her entire back and all she'll tell me is she upset Wanda. So I go to look at the security tapes but I'm apparently locked out. There's only two people who can go over my clearance." It's not just anger but disappointment in her voice.

"Really? I sent it to Pietro. It should still be-" She cuts herself off. "I assume Steve is one of those people."

"He is."

Loki sighs. "I'm sorry. I can tell you both sides were in a volatile state. Wanda yelled. Jess reacted physically. Wanda reacted magically. And it all went down from there. I arrived and put a barrier between them."

Carol shakes her head. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to protect me from but Jess was clearly upset. I found her curled up on her fire escape in only a towel. That is not normal happy, healthy behaviour."

"I'm not. Are you sure it isn't Matt and/or his case that has her upset?"

"She hadn't heard the turn out yet."

"She hadn't heard from him yet." Loki explains. "I spoke to her a few minutes ago. She sounded fine. Perhaps it was just trying to deal with everything at once."

Carol's voice is soft. She's making a guess, based on Wanda's presence. "Maybe. Though. There is, well, it's not in her file but Jess has issues with people digging in her head. Hydra. They would. They'd hang her from a wall while subjecting her to different mind treatments. Just to test the extents of her powers. They spent days at a time digging through her head to try to find what made her tick."

"Well, there it is then." She knows it won't help to explain that Wanda was instructed to stay at the surface. "I should let you go."

"Should you? Alright, then." Carol's got some digging to do. And a billionaire to suck up to.

"Yes well I just called to tell you I'm pregnant. Have a good day." Loki ends the call before Carol can respond.

Carol drops her phone at that. "Jesus." She scrambles to pick it up and call back.

Loki answers. "I think you called the wrong number. This is Loki."

"Yes. You little bitch. Pregnant? Don't tell me like that!" Despite the words, Carol's anger seems completely gone.

Knowing it was a bitchy move, Loki still tries to defend it. "You were preoccupied. And I wanted to tell you myself." She shrugs.

"That is not the sort of thing you just tack on to any conversation." Carol chides. "That's so important and amazing. I take it Steve knows?"

Her voice immediately softens. "Yes. He's thrilled. Told me to take the rest of the day off."

Carol chuckles. "I bet you'll be getting a lot of those."

"I hope not. I'll grow bored and get into trouble." She smooths the material over her thigh. "We can talk later. I know you're anxious to help Jessica. If there's any help I can provide, please let me know."

Carol sighs. "Knowing her, she's escaped bedrest to go punch something. Dealing with things is something Jess doesn't really do."

"Go find her. Then we can make plans for lunch or something."

"Sure, sounds good. Talk to you soon." She huffs a breath.

"Carol? Is something else the matter?"

"No, just tired." She licks her lips. "Later, love."

"Alright. Stay safe." Loki ends the call.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

JARVIS summons Bucky away from training to join Steve in the war room he's working in.

Bucky strides in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, couple questions for you." Steve smiles and rubs his forehead.

"Sure thing." He sits across the table from Steve and spreads his legs wide. He rests his hands on the table.

"Okay, first, has Jessica Drew ever spoken about her time with Hydra with you?" Steve tilts his head. "Her files only say she was a spy with them."

He raises an eyebrow. His wife told him what she knew last night. "Not a lot but yeah. Carol could tell you more." He looks Steve directly in the eye. "Wanda couldn't extract that?"

"She was only supposed to be on the surface looking for lies. I hadn't expected her to even be noticed, much less to cause a volatile reaction." Steve's fists are tight.

"Look, I get it. You'd be a fool to just trust her after everything." Bucky leans closer and starts telling Steve what he knows - the loss of memory, the boyfriend she was given, how she killed him after learning the truth.

Steve nods slowly. "Just how hard is your wife going to hit me?"

"Well she didn't slug you last night, so that's promising. But you may want to have Medical on stand-by just in case."

"Thanks." Steve smiles and rubs his neck. "Next question. How long did it take you to wrap your head around being a dad?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to kind of. But it didn't really hit until I -" Bucky looks at his best friend with wide eyes. "Are you? Is she?"

Steve shrugs, looking a little helpless. "So the doctor says."

Bucky bounds up, rushes around the table, and pulls Steve into a tight hug. "Congratulations, punk."

He returns the hug. "Thank you. It definitely makes up for having to clean up this shitshow."

Bucky pulls away and clasps his arm. "Well just tell Carol that, and you won't need medical."

"That I'm cleaning this shitshow? Or that she's an auntie?" Steve smiles.

"The auntie thing, wiseguy." Bucky punches his arm.

Steve chuckles. "I guess we'll see."

Bucky is beaming. "I'm really happy for you. And if you need any advice, let me know."

"Thanks." Steve ducks his head, a slight blush. "I know you're the pro."

Bucky hugs him again. "We need to celebrate."

"Not yet. This isn't everyone news yet. Let's wait a few months and throw a proper party." Steve takes Bucky's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"You got it." He smiles widely. "Catch up on sleep now while you can."

Steve laughs. "Who has time for sleep? I'm just going to be shifting responsibilities to make time for the baby."

"Maybe you should get some."

"What's that expression?" Steve raises an eyebrow. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Been there. Done that." Bucky winks.

"Actually... Me too." He chuckles.

"Alright. Well if we aren't celebrating outright yet, at least let me buy you a drink."

"I still have to finish this debrief and report to suggest new protocols. And I promised Loki something special tonight." He blushes. "Tomorrow?"

Bucky points at him. "Tomorrow."

"Great. You can go back to whatever you were beating, unless you're keen on suggesting our protocol for questioning staff for sensitive positions?" Steve offers him an out, though he thinks Bucky would actually be great input.

"Well you could start with 'do you work for Hydra or any other fascist organization'."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Because anyone will say yes to that?"

He just grins. "I head SHIELD use to have a really good one."

"You are not helping." Steve points at the door.

"I'm trying." Bucky tells him. He sits instead. "Come on, punk. Show me what you have so far."

"Not much." Steve shows him a page with ideas scribbled on it such as 'honesty' 'fair' 'unobtrusive' 'harmless' 'sodium thiopental' 'psychic' 'lie detector' 'aware?' 'consensual'. Consensual and harmless are underlined. Fair is circled.

Bucky looks over the list. "Lie detectors can be beat. You can probably build an immunity to sodium thiopental." He can't help but notice the markings. "Maybe you could use images and see how people react. Kids. War. Puppies. Hitler. That sort of thing."

"Can also be beat." Steve sighs. "Where's my spy when I need her?"

He shrugs. "You gotta measure the slightest changes. And make the images flash rapidly. If someone has no reaction, then you know they aren't trustworthy."

"So I wouldn't be able to trust Nat or Jess? Maybe Clint?" Steve looks over at his friend. "Probably even Loki."

"Nope. Like you underlined, consensual. If they want in, they gotta let us see their reactions."

Steve licks his lips. "I watched Jessica throw hours of torture at Wanda mentally while not so much as blinking at me. She didn't even drop the friendliness from her voice until she decided to call me out. I've seen Natasha kill multiple men all the while suggesting possible dates and not miss one step or beat of conversation. I don't think they can just switch the emotions on like that. I think they've been beaten down."

"Guess you need to ask yourself what it would take for you to trust them."

"Tash proved herself on the field. Everyone did." He rubs his temples. "I'm starting to wonder if that's enough?"

Bucky shrugs. "Easy to prove you're loyal on the field until it's time for the double-cross.”

"Exactly." Steve sighs and his shoulders slump.

"Sorry."

His voice goes soft. "I'm not even sure I can trust my own team, much less an outsider."

Bucky looks at him. "You can trust me."

"Yeah. Til the end of the line." He grips Bucky's shoulder with a half smile.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt calls Jess when he's in the cab on his way to the courthouse. He's been summoned because Frank Castle has escaped prison. "So I guess the District Attorney thinks we know something." He tells her.

"Or she's setting you up for the fall." Jess offers cheerfully. "Want me to try to track him?"

He argues with himself before answering. "Yes but from a distance. Do not do anything stupid."

Jess snorts. "Please, I'll do it from my flat. I'll just hack into all the local security cameras and look for him. Why would I do anything physical if my computer could do it for me?"

He chuckles. "I'm glad to hear it. My cabbie is telling me I've arrived. I'll call you later."

"You should visit. Bring me watermelon, I've got such a craving." But she smiles and lets him go.

He senses Karen on the courthouse steps but doesn't acknowledge her until she stops him. They exchange some strained words before being let inside where Foggy is.

As they're escorted by police down the hall, Foggy jokes nervously. "My friend tells me Reyes is gonna grill us like fish."

"She can try. But we don't know anything." Matt says. "Where was he held?"

"Sing Sing." Karen replies. "With the baddest of the bad. Section D."

"Yeah, they weren't taking any chances with that guy." Foggy adds.

"Section D?" Things start making sense. This is bad. This is very bad.

Foggy furrows his brow. He doesn't like the thinky look Matt has. "What?"

"I keep track of the people who want to hurt Nelson and Murdock."

Foggy refrains from asking if Matt's on the top of that list. "Like who?" He looks at Karen.

"Wilson Fisk." He replies. "Fisk must be running things in there. There's no way Frank could plan his escape in one day."

"Oh no, you are not saying that." Foggy lowers his voice and pulls Matt aside. "That is not even a thought in your head. They have nothing to do with each other."

"Then how else would you explain it, Foggy?"

"Uh, guys?" Karen calls.

Foggy straightens Matt's suit. "Sorry." They follow her into Reyes' office.

Matt turns into a lawyer. "I hope you didn't summon us here hoping we'd break privilege."

"I'm afraid we're going to need you to. Castle must be stopped as soon as possible."

Foggy looks at the DA with a mix of fear and disgust.

Karen is having none of it. "So you screw up and now you want us to dig you out? No."

"This isn't about me. I don't even care about my job anymore." The DA is looking ragged, hair a mess and wearing sweats. Unusual for this woman. She pulls out a photo and places it before them. "This was in my daughter's backpack this morning."

Karen stares at it. "It's Castle's x-ray." She says for Matt's benefit.

Matt nods. "Fine. But if we share, you share. We need to know everything you know."

"Yes, yes. Anything. So long as I can protect my little girl."

The trio sit and listen as Reyes explains that she was the one who signed off on the sting that day in Central Park. They opted not to clear the park, believing that doing so would tip off the three gangs that were involved - the Irish, the Mexican Cartel, and the motorcycle gang. They were after someone called the Blacksmith. But he didn't show, and things went south.

Suddenly, Matt hears a gun being cocked somewhere outside. "Get down!" He shouts as the bullets start, pushing Foggy and Karen down, covering Karen as best be can with his body. Foggy takes a bullet to the shoulder. Reyes takes many, many more.

The bullets keep coming, pinning everyone down. Finally it stops. Everyone assumes the same thing. It was the Punisher come to destroy everyone who destroyed his life. It seems that now that also includes his former attorneys.

Chaos ensues. People are rushing this way and that. Ambulances arrive, and Foggy is treated on site before they transport him to the hospital.

Matt finds him on a gurney. "You gonna live?"

"Yeah, they just want to take some X-rays and stuff. I'm fine." There's so many things he wants to add, but that's not them anymore.

"Good. I'm sure you'll be in good hands." He nods a bit.

Foggy bites his lip then adds. "Don't do anything."

Somehow it always comes to this now. "I have to. He won't stop."

"And how are you going to find him when the police only have is whereabouts down to, oh, the island of Manhattan. Leave it. Please." He grips Matt's sleeve for a moment.

"I know where to start looking." He pats Foggy's hand then pulls it away. "Get better."

"Don't." He sighs, giving it up as a lost cause.

Matt walks away.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol hangs up the phone and punches Bucky's shoulder.

"What? What'd I do?"

"That's for Steve. I know he doesn't want national attention on this Punisher character, but isn't that unavoidable now? Can't I go kick his ass before he shoots Matt again?"

Bucky rubs his shoulder. "Not my call. I'm just a follower."

Carol stomps and paces, clearly furious at the situation. "Jess just called. Apparently he shot up the DA's office. She's dead. Foggy's wounded. Probably would've been worse if Matt hadn't heard the gun."

"Wait. Punisher shot up the place, and there was only one death?" The doesn't sound right.

"That's what she said he said."

Bucky tries not to laugh at the phrase. He really does try. He doesn't exactly succeed. It earns him another punch to the arm. "Hey."

"People are dying, Buck." Carol frowns.

"Sorry." He suppresses his giggles. "What does Steve say?"

She tosses her hands in the air. "To leave local problems to the local heroes."

"And that unless local authorities ask for our help, there's nothing we can do?"

"Otherwise people lose faith in the system which only leads to bad things." She pouts and falls on the couch.

He pulls her against him. "I'm sorry, doll." He kisses her head. "If you want to dress in street clothes and knock on a few doors, help out the police, I won't stop you."

"Only because I'm bullet proof." She nuzzles into him.

"You know it."

"Jess is trying to find the guy via cctv. Maybe we could try something like that? We have resources." Her fingers are itching to curl into fists though.

"Do it." Bucky says. "Maybe try some of Tracy's contacts."

"Yeah. I'll talk to her." She pulls him into a kiss. "Maybe after I burn off some energy."

"I'd volunteer, but I have a feeling you'd whip my ass."

She chuckles. "Guess I'll take a long flight. Keep the news on and let me know about updates."

"You got it."

She takes another long kiss then heads out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Knock knock." Jess taps on the frame of Foggy's hospital room. She has a large purse and what smells like a box of pad Thai with her.

He looks over, eyes growing big. "Is that?"

"I lived nearly a month on hospital food, thanks to Danvers. I couldn't let you suffer." She walks over, handing him the box and a wrapped plastic fork while kissing his forehead. "How's my sex-muffin?"

He can't help but smile at that. "Considering you're the second beautiful woman to visit me today, pretty good." There's a little teddy bear on the table next to him.

"Lucky boy. You don't look too bad. How do you feel?" She smiles and sits on the bed with him.

"Like I got shot." He gives a small smile. He has to eat with one hand since the other is in a sling. This makes it a bit messy.

She shakes her head and moves closer, taking the fork to feed him once she's cleaned him up a little. "Love, you have any idea how many times I've been shot? It doesn't always feel the same."

"Sorry. It's my first time." He gives a small smile.

She winks. "I especially hate the 9mms. I mean, at least use something that will go through me, right?"

His eyebrows go up. "I guess?"

"That's a joke. Bullets are always shit." She wipes at his mouth. "I'm so glad you're okay. Honestly. It's not easy to scare me, but I was scared for you."

"Thanks. It's nice to know someone was." He looks down.

"Hey, who do you think told me?" She leans forward to stroke the hair from his face. "He loves you, but this is the only way he knows to protect you. He's doing it to everyone."

"That's because he's an idiot."

Jess nods. "He is. And, I mean, it's not an easy life for anyone. I mean, I had a really bad day the other day. When I was bed bound? It's because I'd been slammed into a wall, bruising my whole back, and had a panic episode. My best friend found me asleep and half naked on my fire escape. I haven't told him half that. He doesn't have time to worry over me like a proper beau. And I can't afford to stop to feel emotions because if I do, people could die."

He looks at her with eyes full of compassion. "Oh my God. Are you okay?"

She shrugs. "I might have threatened the Scarlet Witch for reading my mind. I knew what I was getting into. I just didn't expect her to start with her trump card."

Foggy slowly shakes his head. "All of you need to have your heads examined. You're like all masochistic or something."

"I was raised in a terrorist camp, to be fair." She gives him a sad smile. "We all do the best with what we have."

There's a sudden loud crash from above them, causing them both to look up. The power goes out. The generator kicks in almost immediately, but the lights are flickering and making a weird electric whirring noise. They look at each other, both knowing this is not good.

"That's not normal, right?" Jess keeps a hand on Foggy's good arm.

"No." He gets up out of bed and walks to the window.

"Love, you're probably going to want to hide. Just in case." She pulls her uniform out of her bag and starts changing, not caring what he sees.

He turns around at her words and can't help but stare. But then he remembers he's a gentleman and turns back to the window. The flickering lights bring him glimpses of her reflection in the glass.

In moments she's changed and she stuffs her clothing into the bag and stuffs the bag under his bed. "I'll be back." She blows him a kiss and races to the nearest flight of stairs.

Upstairs on a floor of the hospital that is closed for renovations, Daredevil fights the Hand as he races to get to Nurse Claire and the children he found last night, the ones that had been held captive by the Hand. They had been brought in for severe blood loss due to exsanguination.

Jess, now Spider Woman, makes it up the stairs only to be shoved back through the doors and down the first flight by a ninja running by with the children. Luckily, she catches herself and lands in a crouch on the wall. She leaps forward and checks the abandoned floor again, just in case. She's in time to see Daredevil jumping out the window to save someone. Nothing she can help with, so she goes to chase the others.

She ends up on the roof before Daredevil gets there. But they are both too late. The children and the ninjas are gone. "You okay?" He asks her, his voice a little harsh with worry.

"Yeah. Hunky dory." She replies as she catches her breath, a hand on her belly.

He stops and listens, but there is nothing. "They're gone. How did they know those kids were even here?"

She looks at him, eyebrow up. "The fuck should I know. You didn't even tell me."

"I didn't tell anyone except the police and the people helping them."

"What the hell is going on, Murdock?" It's never good when she goes into last names past the hello. "You had me thinking it was a lunatic with guns and a few yakuza with your ex. But those were fucking walking corpses and ninja. And you're going about pulling the same shit I pulled at new year's when I was planning to die."

"It was that!" His voice gets softer. "Until it wasn't. Now it's some ancient group called the Hand that wants some weapon called the Black Sky." He shrugs. "I'm not sure I believe it." He stops and listens for Foggy's heartbeat.

"So you cut everyone out? I'm next, aren't I? You've made it bloody obvious you'd rather face death alone than let me help." She grabs him by the front of his suit and shoves him back fiercely.

He stumbles back. "It's not just you though, is it? I can hear the baby's heartbeat. Did you know that? It's a constant reminder that putting you in danger also puts Alice in danger."

That just makes her angrier. "Then where were you when Wanda tried to kill her?" She aims a punch at his chest. "From the beginning, from the very first fuck, we were partners. We set our rules and we were meant to trust each other."

He stumbles back. "You don't think I know that? I've let you down. I've let everyone down!" He shakes his head angrily. "Just keep Foggy safe, okay? That's all that matters.”

"You fucking idiot. Do you even realize the hypocrite you're being? You want all of us to be okay with you going out every night and coming back half dead, but you can't accept me going out despite the fact that I've been able to down a room full of men without breaking a sweat since before you went to college." The anger is starting to bubble into the fear she was hiding. Tears sting her lashes and her fingers crackle with the energy of the pent up emotions.

This only strengthens his resolve. "This isn't your fight, Spider Woman. You wanna help? Find me Frank Castle."

Her voice gets tight and she grabs him, slamming him into a chimney. "I wish you'd chosen Elektra. Then at least I'd know someone had your ass. I can't deal with this death wish!"

Daredevil is almost limp. His voice is soft. "It's not a death wish. But I don't want to put those I love in danger." His voice gets even softer. "And yes that includes you."

"You're incapable of understanding the amount of pain I'd go through, just to keep you safe." She replies with an urgent kiss.

He kisses back almost desperately then pulls away. "I have to go."

She pushes him against the wall again. "Please. Just. Half an hour. Ten minutes. I've needed you." Her tears are free now, and there's a waiver in her voice as she admits her own weakness.

His arms wrap around her. "Ten minutes."

"I hate you." Her arms are firm around him, her head on his shoulder. She tries to draw every ounce of strength she can from the contact.

"You should."

"You selfish, arrogant asshole. I'm going to beat that self loathing out of you, one of these days." She steals his mouth again, the kiss much more reflective of her love this time.

Matt pulls off his mask and gives her a weak smile. "Hello, pot. I'm kettle."

"Shut up." She giggles, suddenly getting a terrible idea. "Want to make a trade? I'll give you the little I found on Castle if you give me an orgasm?"

He laughs in disbelief. "Oh this is a bad idea." He licks his lips. "Okay."

She runs a hand over his chest. "I'm a woman with needs. This one's been neglected." He's pulled into another kiss as her hand tugs at the fly of his pants.

His desire flares up. He needs this, even if it's just one last time. His hands work at her suit to gain entrance.

"Matthew." She kisses along his stubbled jaw as they work her pants off. As soon as they're down, she hops up, long legs wrapping his torso and arms about his shoulders. He turns and pushes her against the wall. Still kissing her, he pushes in. A low grunt escapes his throat.

She cries out in relief and pleasure. Her hand caresses his jaw. "Matthew. My heart. My martyr."

"Jess." He knows this is not what he should be doing, but he needs the comfort right now. And no one understands him the way she does.

She tries to will her strength into him, her power, to keep him safe. "Give me your fear and doubts. Take only your noble soul into battle." Her hand tugs on his hair. She kisses his earlobe, his temple, both eyelids, and his lips.

"I won't put that burden on you. You carry enough." What he does try to give her with each thrust is his love and gratitude.

"Then don't. Don't you dare die after forbidding me to help. Or I'm. I'm going to carry that." Her breath is getting quicker as she gets closer. One foot slips down the back of his strong thigh.

"You know I can't make that promise. You know the risks as well as I do." He bites her shoulder as his hand gasps her leg.

She gasps loudly as her body clenches around him in pleasure. "Matt, oh bloody hell."

He comes inside her. The release is more than just physical.

She continues to hold him close as they come down together. She chuckles softly, kissing his ear. "You know, the French call orgasm la petite morte."

"That's appropriate."

"Mmn. I don't think I truly understood it before you." She takes one last good breath of him before she has to let him go.

He kisses her again, holding her jaw between his hands. "I'll do my best to come back to you."

"I know you will. You'd hate yourself if you did any less." She smiles and starts pulling her clothes back on. "Now, Castle? Official documents state that his unit came across some heroin traffickers while in Kandahar. Arrested the traffickers, destroyed the product. This is where that Blacksmith mentioned in the sting comes in. Word is the drugs weren't destroyed but only hidden. Castle was likely targeted for knowing too much, is my guess."

"So find the drugs, find Castle." Matt reasons as he refastens his pants.

"Blacksmith is either military or some espionage related group. He's smart, doesn't use tech, and his thugs can actually aim. I've had hell of a time trying to locate him these past months." She takes Matt's mask and gently places it on him. "I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"You've been very helpful." He fills his senses with her one last time. Her heartbeat. Her scent. The feel of her skin. Finally he forces himself to turn away.

She gives him one last thing to hold on to. "I love you."

He pauses, nods, and continues, disappearing again into the night.


	211. Expensive Pub Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betsy helps Pietro deal with things. There's an explosion at the docks, and of ninja. Loki gets breakfast in bed. Wanda's learning to be more in control. Carol carries Bucky to bed. Stick is rescued but there's still much to do.

Betsy plays casually with the dart, floating it between her hands before it strikes for a bullseye. "She probably needs counseling."

Pietro swallows the beer in his mouth. "I am beginning to think we all need counseling."

"That's probably true." She chuckles a bit and reaches for his hand. "But you're used to women fighting over you, aren't you?"

"Not like this. Never has Wanda been so vicious." He sighs.

She shifts to rub his shoulder. The video's been kept under wraps, after orders from Captain America, but the fight is being spoken about throughout both bases. "You two haven't been fighting, have you? Or did Jess do something else?"

He shrugs helplessly. "It was an unfortunate situation. Mother blames herself. And they just do not like each other."

Betsy nods and rests her head on his shoulder. Then she lifts it, kisses his shoulder, and puts it back. Her arms around his chest.

"I am grateful I have you now." He rests his head against hers.

"Do you think they'd fight like this if you were still with her?" Betsy asks quietly.

"I think it would be worse." He admits. "But maybe I'm wrong."

Betsy pouts. "Well she can't have you, anyway. I'll not be giving you up."

"When she found she was pregnant, she offered to take me back." He tells her. "But I knew she didn't love me. So I said no."

"Still, she was willing to try for your child?" She tilts her head. "That doesn't seem like the woman people tend to say she is."

"Not many know her. Not really. Not even me." He shakes his head. "It was guilt. It would have ended badly. That is no way to raise a baby."

Betsy takes his hand, threading their fingers together. "I think she does love you, just not in the marrying sort of way. I mean, when we met, despite her discomfort I felt strong protection for you. Not quite Wanda levels, but strong."

Pietro is tired of talking about them. He looks at their hands. "And you? What do you feel?"

She smiles. "I sense there is someone in this bar that most certainly feels love of that romantic variety toward you."

"Oh yes?" He smiles then pretends to look around. "Who would that be?"

"Well. It might be gas." She teases and manages to bring up a little burp.

He laughs. "I certainly hope not." He kisses her.

She kisses back. "Love and gas are very similar. They can build up over time for a slow release or they can be sudden, surprising, and hilarious."

Pietro smiles at her with amusement. "How did you become so wise?"

"I went to an all girl's private school." She winks. "And had two brothers."

"So through sexy adventures and adversity." He grins.

"Exactly." She laughs and kisses him.

In return, he kisses her hand. "I am very glad we met, Betsy Braddock."

"Me too, Pietro Maximoff." She taps his nose. "Even if you are too fast sometimes."

He blushes at that. "Should I apologize?"

She kisses his cheek. "I'm teasing you."

"Are you sure? I am very fast after all." He grins.

"Well, maybe." She teasingly makes a jerking off motion.

He rolls his eyes.

She grins. "I think I've had enough expensive pub beer. We should go back to yours, finish the vodka I left there the other night, have sloppy drunken sex, and then ask silly drunken questions of each other until bed."

He kisses her. "I love the way you think." He closes out the bar tab and takes her home.

She looks around as they enter the house. "It's so quiet. Does Vision even come home without Wanda here?"

"Usually no. He doesn't need to sleep. So he mostly works all night or studies the world." Pietro grabs the vodka from the freezer and takes her downstairs.

"That's a bit sad. He should have his own life." She steals the bottle and opens it, drinking straight from it.

"It is why I invite him to pub and things." He realizes. "Sam invites him, too. But then after he goes back to lab."

Betsy smiles and pulls him close. "I suppose it's not exactly our problem, is it?"

He shrugs. "Not really. But I try for Wanda."

"Naturally. Because you are a good brother." She takes another pull of vodka and heads to his bedroom.

He follows her in. "Are you a good sister?"

"I try to be." She offers him the bottle. "I was Brian's first kiss, you know that? He was so nervous about messing up his date that he asked me to teach him. Any time he's reluctant to do me a favour, I remind him."

Pietro smiles. "Yes. You are good sister. And good kisser." He wraps around her waist and pulls her to him. He leans in but doesn't make contact.

She smiles. "Thanks on both counts." She presses the lightest kiss to his lower lip.

He grins then nips at her lips.

"So I have a small problem."

His eyes look into hers. "What is this small problem?"

"Neither of us is drunk enough to have drunken sex." She grins.

"Mmm. I see." He grabs the vodka bottle and takes a long swig. He swallows then takes another. This one he holds in his mouth. When he kisses her, he pushes it into her mouth.

She swallows the liquid even as her tongue seeks his. Her fingers caress his neck.

"Music?"

"I'm happy with the music of your body, but I won't complain if you want it." She runs her knuckles down his chest.

His eyebrows rise. "Music of my body?" He grins. "What does it sound like?" He takes another drink.

Betsy licks her lips, a hand moving back up his chest. "The steady thrum of your heart sets the pace. It comes with the gentle flow of your lungs and the spontaneous cries of your throat. The slapping beat of your hips at mine and the hum of rubbing skin."

Her words have him breathing heavier. His blood races down to his cock. "Are we drunk enough yet?"

"God, I hope so." She tugs at his shirt, her mouth going to his throat.

He takes another drink then offers her the bottle so he can take off his shirt. She swallows deeply, all the while keeping her eyes on him. He lifts her shirt. Getting down on his knees, he kisses her belly, running his teeth over her skin. She sets the bottle aside to free her hands, and she runs them both through his hair, messing it up.

Pietro smiles up at her. "I want to lick vodka off you."

"Let me get out of these clothes, and you can lick anything you want." She promises.

His fingers help by unfastening her pants. "You are very beautiful."

"Now, I know you say that to all the girls." She teases him as her clothing makes its way to the floor.

"And I mean it every time." He assures her, biting her ass.

She squeaks and pinches his shoulder. "Pietro!"

"Lie down." He stands and removes the rest of his clothes.

Betsy chuckles. "Sure thing." She slides back on the bed and spreads out.

He takes the bottle of vodka and holds it just above her stomach. "Ready?"

"I think so." She bites her lip as she looks up at him.

Pietro tips the bottle, letting a trickle of the cold liquid hit her skin, making sure it fills her belly button. His mouth is on her before he even stops pouring. He licks and sucks the alcohol off her.

She laughs, her body curling in slightly. "It's cold and tickles."

He slurps up the vodka in her belly button then looks up at her. "It is more delicious with your taste."

"Stop being so damn adorable." She strokes his cheek, her thumb sliding over his lips.

The vodka is handed to her so that he can continue licking it off her torso. A bit has spilled onto the sheets, but he'll worry about that in the morning. She tries to reach to put it on the bed table. She nearly tips it, but manages to save it with a little psychic push. She laughs again.

He laughs, too. "We are drunk enough?" His eyes take a little while to focus on her.

"We are, if you can get a condom on." She points a finger at his nose.

He moves to the nightstand and almost falls on his ass getting there. This sets him laughing. "Sorry. I will get one." He has to wait until the laughter stops, though. Then he pulls the box from the drawer and works really hard to get it open.

Betsy starts laughing, too. "Are you lost? Are you too drunk and gone soft?" She leans up on her elbows.

He hands the still-wrapped condom to her. "You open. I will put it on." Then he salutes.

She shuts one eye as she tears it open then hands it over, the wrapper falling to the floor.

Pietro stands unsteadily. By contrast, his cock is hard and straight. It takes a couple of tries to get started, but then he rolls it on easily. "See? Easy-peasy."

"Lemon squeezy." Betsy giggles. Then she rolls onto her belly, pushing up to her hands and knees to offer her ass to Pietro. "Take me, Pietro. Fill me up."

He gets behind her. His hands caress her ass. "So beautiful." The fingers of his right hand move between her legs, testing to see if she's as aroused as he is. "Can you hear my heart now?" He asks as he strokes her slit.

She sighs, letting her head droop. Her legs spread a little further as he touches her. "It's excited, like mine. It anticipates our joining."

"Very much so." He kisses the tip of her spine before his lips trace it up towards her neck.

"Pietro." She moans wantonly.

He can't wait any longer. He gets into position and pushes in. Only he doesn't quite go in. Instead he slides along her. "Let's try that again." He tries again. This time he's more successful.

She chuckles. "Better stay in or you might not find me again."

His chest shakes with silent laughter. "I plan to stay in long time."

"Best be good or I'll kick you out." She teases, pressing up against him.

"My room." He reminds her. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back with it. "You are in my domain now." He starts to thrust.

She gasps in shock and pleasure. "Can still kick you out of my pussy. Not that I want to, now."

"Oh you like this?" He pushes in harder. "How about this?"

"Fuck yes." She cries out, her body bouncing with every thrust.

The sight of it only spurs him on. He lets go of her hair and grabs her hips to get deeper. He's grunting now as he concentrates on not going too fast. It only makes him want more.

Her hair falls loose about her shoulders. Her fingers curl into the sheets and her shoulders rise. "Pietro, Pietro. I'm so close. I'm. I'm coming. I'm coming!"

The feel of her contracting around him has him coming just after. He continues to thrust through it, reaping as much pleasure as he can.

She falls forward on her arms from the power of his thrusts and it starts her giggling.

He stops and looks down at her, a goofy smile on his face. "What?"

"That was fun." She looks over her shoulder at him.

He drops down into a sort of push up, his palms on either side of her. "It was more than fun." His arms bend as he drops and kisses her shoulder.

"Yeah." She agrees and shoulders him over so that they're spooned on their sides. "It always is with you."

The condom is off and in the trash before Betsy even realizes he was gone. Then he folds his arms around her and pulls her against him. "You are a flatterer."

She shakes her head. "Just in love." A simple wave of her hand covers them in blankets.

He smiles at the word. "Love. I did not understand romantic love before."

"It's nice." She smiles and kisses his hand. "We should keep it."

"I would sincerely like to." He kisses her neck.

"I'll find an excuse to stay." She promises quietly.

"If you cannot, I will run to you. Every chance I get." The next kiss is on her ear.

She sighs. "Maybe we can even give Alice a baby brother or sister in a few years' time."

The words come as a surprise. Betsy has never showed interest in having kids before. It somehow makes their relationship that much more real. "I would like that. But I should meet your brother first."

"Of course. So much before then." She turns toward him. "Steve promised to discuss our trip when he gets back. And Brian still needs the help."

He kisses her nose. "I am sure we can help solve it."

She nods at him. "Definitely. Now let me sleep or I'll not love you come morning."

He chuckles. "Yes, Miss Braddock." He kisses her lips then closes his eyes.

She cuddles closer, burrowing her head into his chest. "Sweet dreams, sweet prince."

"And angels something something rest." He mumbles back.

"Close enough."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

A visit to Madam Gao (head of the Asian drug ring) leads Daredevil to the docks. That's all he has to go on. But as he nears, he hears gunshots. He knows instinctively that it's Frank Castle and that they are after the same man - the Blacksmith. 

Frank has cornered a man in the cabin. He's fairly certain he's not the Blacksmith, but he can't fail, he simply can't. Instead he uses his gun to try and force him to admit to the crimes. "Say it! Say you're the Blacksmith!"

The man is just starting to say it when Daredevil comes in. "Frank! It isn't him. You know it isn't him."

It doesn't dissuade him. "Say it!"

Daredevil tries to reason with him. "Frank, stop! We want the same thing. He can lead us to the Blacksmith but not if he's dead!"

Frank kicks the man twice in the head before turning on Daredevil. "Haven't you learned to keep outta other people's business, Red?" He shoves Daredevil out of the cabin and back on to the deck.

"Listen to me. This isn't going to bring you peace. And it isn't going to end Blacksmith." Daredevil can't believe he has to have this conversation. "That man is our one lead. We need to -" He stops. "Men are coming. We need to get the captain and leave this boat."

Between the gunpowder below decks and the gas he poured on top, Frank knows the boats gonna go up like a pack of matches. But that was the plan. "You're right, you do." Frank shoves Daredevil overboard and turns to face the gunmen. He immediately recognizes the first. That's when the bullets start. And the ship explodes into a blustering inferno.

Matt stays in the water, swimming a little ways away before getting up on the docks. That's it. His only lead on the Blacksmith is gone. Odds are, so is Frank Castle. What a waste. He heads home having to now start back as square one.

There's no rest at home. Matt's barely changed and got a meal into him before he hears the sound of a car driving out of control. And it seems to be heading his way.

Almost as soon as he steps out, the car crashes into a lightpole just to his right. "We need help here!" He calls out as he heads to the car. There are two men inside. Both are badly wounded and not from the crash. "We're getting you help."

"Llleektra fnnnnnn ssti." The driver is trying to tell something, but it's difficult to understand through the blood he's choking up. "Shhllll lll hmmmn."

It takes a few minutes for Matt to understand. Elektra has found Stick. She's going to kill him. Matt runs off to stop her.

In the small library Stick has taken residence in, the fighting has already started. Elektra attacks with a pair of sai while Stick counters with a kitana. The clashing of metal can be heard from outside.

Daredevil runs in. "Elektra, stop. You don't need to do this. Just let him go."

"He tried to kill me." She takes another lunge at Stick.

Daredevil stops the blow. "That doesn't mean you need to kill him." He stops the next and the next.

She lets put cry of anger but finally stops. “Then what?”

"Someone's coming." Matt barely gets the words out before a dozen members of the Hand appear.

The foes quickly become allies against the common enemy. As Matt and Elektra defeat their opponents they soon realize the true objective of the attack. "They took Stick. They will not deny me my revenge!" Elektra vows angrily.

"No, Elektra! I'll find him."

"I'm going to kill him. And if you get in my way, Matthew, I'll have to kill you, too." There's not even a hint of remorse. Is this the true Elektra finally? Or is she hiding behind the anger.

"Then you'll have to kill me." He turns and walks away.

"Not a problem." She goes to begin her search.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki wakes, stretching out her arms and legs as she makes sort of purring sound. Then she relaxes, a smile on her face.

Steve is up already, though not far. He sits in a chair by the bed with his sketchbook and some charcoal. His eyes flicker up to her. "Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, starlight." She rubs her eyes. She sits up, the covers dropping and exposing her breasts. "I need tea."

"I can get you tea." He sets aside his work to sit next to her, giving her a loving kiss as one hand gently cups her breast. "I'll bring you breakfast."

She smiles. "You spoil me. I like it."

He kisses her ear. "I know. What would you like?"

She considers the options. "An omelette please."

He nods. "I'll be right back. Stay gorgeous." He gets up, heading for the kitchen in only his boxers.

She wolf whistles as he goes. Then she checks her phone. The top story is the explosion at the docks and the demise of the Punisher. It makes her a bit sad. She admired his straightforward tactics, so different than what she would do.

Steve returns shortly carrying a tray with two perfect omelettes, toast, tea, coffee, and a bowl of apple slices. "Clint thanks you for his morning view."

"What? Where is he?" She doesn't cover up though. "Did he mean me or you?"

"In the kitchen." Steve assures her. "Don't worry, it'll be our kitchen tonight. We've had enough New York."

"It has been one of the stranger trips." She grabs her tea first. "The news is saying Frank Castle is no more."

"Oh?" He sits next to her and takes his plate.

"A boat with drugs blew up. He was on it. Most likely caused it."

Steve glances up. "Confirmed? They've ID'd the body? I've known a lot of people to not be as dead as they claim."

"No ID. Lots of charred remains." She shrugs. "You'd think a skull with a hole in its head would be easy to spot." She starts on her breakfast.

He nods agreement, tapping his fork against his lip thoughtfully.

"You think he's alive. I hope you're right."

Steve nods. "Suicide doesn't fit his profile."

"No." She smiles. "He is something."

"He is that." While Steve isn't big on his ethics, he does have to applaud the man for sticking to his guns. (Pun intended.)

"You're better." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

He smiles at her. "I know. I let you live."

"Thank you for that." She bumps against him lightly.

He kisses her head. "You're living proof that people can do bad things but not be bad, themselves. We can't just shoot them all down."

"But how many chances do they get?"

"I think that depends on the person, on their intentions. If they truly believe death and destruction are worthy causes?" Steve shakes his head. "I don't like to kill, but I will for the greater good."

She nods. "My first instinct is to kill. It's what you're taught on Asgard. You kill your enemy unless they have something you need."

"How do you know if you don't ask?" Steve tilts his head.

"Rank and file fighters usually know nothing of value." She informs him.

"By that logic, I'm worthless." Steve points out.

"Starlight, you have never been rank and file." She assures him.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You know that's not true."

"If we are talking your army service, then it is very much true." Loki contests. "The serum alone made you valuable."

"But they kept me at a low rank, I wasn't a high commander or anything." He shrugs. "Just a high powered grunt."

Loki rolls her eyes. "I am not arguing about this."

"Fine, then just say I'm right. Everyone has a potential for value." He sets his food aside to run his hand up her leg.

"I agree. But that value varies greatly."

"Still worth keeping." He kisses her head. "I make an exception for vampires and robots. They're incapable of individual thought."

"And Hydra goons?"

"Prison, if we can, but if they won't surrender, I have no problem taking them down." Steve shrugs.

Loki gets a far-away look as she sips her tea. Her brow furrows slightly.

"What?" He pushes some hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering how many of them know who they're working for. Is it a SHIELD type situation where they think they're working for someone else? Or do they believe in the cause. Or are they being coerced in some way." She can't help thinking about her own situation, how she had been lied to.

"Hydra are usually pretty clear about their beliefs with recruits, from the ones I've questioned. For some it's just a job and those are the ones who'll surrender." He rubs his neck. "They tend to save the torture and brainwashing for higher value targets. You can always ask Wanda and Pietro, though, about their time with them."

"Now they are. They didn't use to be. And there may be other organizations they infiltrated." She shrugs. "But I suppose Natasha put an end to that when she released all that information to the internet."

Steve understands what Loki means. "But people who don't know what's going on are more likely to surrender. They don't have a cause to sustain them."

She looks at him. "Would you have surrendered if you thought you were still working for SHIELD?" She makes a gesture as though telling him not to answer. "There's a reason I'm not an Avenger. This is one of them."

"It's not easy. Sometimes you have to do some shitty things."

"Oh I excel at shitty things. It's the righteous ones I have a problem with." She stretches her neck and yawns.

Steve chuckles. "You're getting better."

"Am I? Perhaps I'm just getting better at faking it." She winks at him.

"Don't make me spank you." He teases.

She leans in so that her lips brush against his ear. "Perhaps that's what I want."

"Well I can't do it now if you want me home for supper." He turns her head to kiss her.

"I think I'd rather be home for supper." She kisses him back.

"I thought you might." He strokes her cheek. "But I do have time for a little something. Just not a nice, proper spanking."

Loki sets her tea aside. "Do tell."

"Well, you know I like to take my time with spankings, get your pretty ass nice and red." He nips at her ear. "But if you have needs, I'm happy to offer you other services. I could taste you? Take you apart with my fingers, perhaps?"

She considers the offer. "No. I think I'd like to experience the anticipation of what you're going to do." She smiles. "And of what I'm going to do to you in return."

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Who says you'll have the strength, once I'm done with you?"

She shrugs. "Perhaps only wishful thinking. Or perhaps I will bide my time, waiting until my strength returns to get my revenge."

"Sounds good." He grins, hand sliding up her side as he pulls her into a kiss.

Loki bites his lip and pulls away. "I should shower."

"Yes, you should." Steve smiles, his hand rubbing her thigh.

She smiles at him then rolls out of bed. Naked, she grabs some clothes from the bag and walks to the bathroom.

It's Steve's turn to wolf whistle. He starts cleaning up his things so that he can leave as soon as he's showered, too.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt hadn't expected to find Foggy at their old offices. "Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you. I just came to pick something up."

"Yeah, me too." Foggy looks up only briefly as he sorts some boxes.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't go visit you at the hospital. Things were a little...crazy." It feels like both an understatement and the worst excuse ever.

Foggy shakes his head. "It's alright, I got a parade of the prettiest girls in New York."

"Oh yeah? Lucky you." He finds the map he was looking for.

"Yeah." Foggy gives him a sideways glance. "Jess actually ended up changing in my room, when all that noise broke out. I turn around and boom, bare back. Thank God for widows. But she had quite the bruise."

"Yes, I know. She..." He's not sure what to say. "She told me."

Foggy nods. He wonders what Matt really thinks, and misses when his friend would have told him. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

"Map of the subway tunnels." Matt raises it up a little. "A friend of mine was taken. I think they transported him underground."

"Subway tunnels are pretty crowded and not always accessible." Foggy moves to look at the map. "What about the old bootlegger tunnels?"

"Bootlegger tunnels?"

"Yeah, yeah. They used to be for the railroad but they were abandoned. Grandpa used to have all sorts of stories about hustling moonshine through them." Foggy can't help a smile.

"Railroad tunnels." Matt smiles. "Foggy, you're amazing."

He nods. "I know."

"Listen. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes." Matt isn't quite sure how to say it. "They may want better representation. If it's alright, I thought I'd suggest they transfer to you and whatever law firm you go to."

"I..." He sighs, his shoulders slumping. "Of course you can. Were you even going to pretend to fight for this? For us?"

Matt's head lowers. "You deserve better, Foggy. I was just holding you back.” Then after a pause, he adds, "Did you want me to?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" He grabs his box and heads for the door.

"No. I don't suppose it does." Matt puts the map in his briefcase. "This is better for you. You'll see."

He looks up before closing the door. "I hope so."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Dr Strange has been trying to teach Wanda how to meditate. "Your mind is too loud. You must let all of it go. Be in the present. Observe your surroundings with your astral mind."

"But then it catches me." It's fear, fear of getting tangled in all the realities around her that keeps Wanda so firmly within herself.

"What catches you?" He fears she still does not trust him enough.

She glances around her. "Eternity." It's the only word she has for it. Not place or time but both and all if it at once.

He's beginning to understand. "You need an anchor to this world. The stones I gave you, do you have them?"

"Yes." She lifts a hand and they float from her bag.

"Hold them. Let them ground you. They represent you and your brother and your boyfriend."

She grips them, feeling the smoothness against her hands. It makes her miss them. Pietro isn't smooth, he's rough stubble and sweat sticky. And Vision, his geometric intersections of flesh and metal could never be replicated. She shuts her eyes. "I am the only one of us that could be stone."

"Not from what I've seen." Dr Strange is one of the few who has seen the tape of Wanda and Jess. "Lava perhaps. But the stones are simply to help bring your thoughts back to the present if they stray too far. Back to this reality if you are unsure which is yours."

"Sometimes, at home, I slip into meditation when I follow the patterns on Vision's skin. But it is not always on purpose." She admits.

"And what is your experience with it when you do?"

"I feel." She considers it. "I am the stone and I feel the river run around me but I am perfectly still."

"Good. That is as it should be." He sighs. "Perhaps that is how you should do it then. Visualize the patterns of his skin."

"You think so?" It's certainly not hard. Her eye close and she thinks of Vision. She imagined his chest, her finger moves slightly as though tracing those lines.

Dr Strange goes into his own, allowing his astral projection to rise above his body. He watches to see if hers will join or if her meditation will manifest another way.

Wanda reaches her river stone state again, but she doesn't seem to have an astral projection. Instead, it is like tendrils of energy spreading out from her like roots from a plant. They seem to reach out and connect her to the world about her.

Stephen studies them with fascination. He reaches out and touches one.

She doesn't react, but suddenly she knows him, knows everything he ever was, ever wanted to be or could be. And he knows her. The knowing ends with his contact, except for the awareness of having been known.

He gazes at her with even more wonder as he lowers himself back into his body. When they are both lucid enough to converse, he speaks. "I have never in all my travels and adventures encountered anyone like you, Wanda."

Wanda turns to him with wide eyes. "I do not understand. I am nothing special."

"You are everything special." He tells her.

She smiles shyly, a blush tinging her cheeks. "I have no desire to be such. I wish simply to control my abilities, and to love those who love me. This is all I need from life."

"Good." He rises. "And the key to controlling your abilities is to control your emotions. Not completely." He assures her. "Just enough to always think clearly."

Wanda lets out a huff. "They showed you."

"They did. I needed to know to determine how best to help you." Stephen tells her. "I understand she had been trying to thwart your efforts by thinking of painful things."

"She kept thinking of tortures and tests Hydra does. I do not know why she thought I had not been through the same." She pauses. "Or that I would be distracted by her pain."

"She underestimated you. You underestimated her." He pours two glasses of water. "I do admire your restraint in not delving into her mind more." He hands her a glass. "She is lucky. But you are also lucky."

"I have no desire to be in that mind. The little I've seen is enough. It is like a ball of barbed wire coiled tightly around a venomous scorpion." Wanda scowls.

He nods. "Then it is good you stayed out of it." He goes to sit in a comfortable leather chair. With a gesture he invites her to do the same. "Do you have any questions for me?"

She goes still for a moment. "I must learn not to hate or I may accidentally hurt those I love. How can I do this?"

He takes a slow breath. "You cannot learn not to hate. But you can learn to let go of those feelings. It is why I have suggested meditation." He points. "You must decide if it is worth expending the energy to hate, if the person is worth that energy. You must also come to realize that most of what people do is about themselves not you. And a lot of what you do is about you not them." He looks her in the eyes. "So, Wanda, tell me. What is it about yourself that makes you hate?"

Wanda knows this answer. She's known it a long time. "I have done many terrible things, but there is one... I dare not admit it to any."

"You need only admit it to yourself." He gives her a soft smile. "I was arrogant. I believed that certain things were owed to me. I believed that I was better than anyone else. And then my world was taken from me. Everything I had worked for. Everything I thought that had been owed to me. Gone. It wasn't until I learned humility that I could reach my full potential."

"I do not think my problem can be so solved." Wanda crosses her arms over her chest. She knows her hatred, her jealousy. They come back to her love for Pietro. Her love just a little too strong to be healthy or natural.

He nods. "Then you must learn to live with it and not let it dominate you. You are more than just this one horrible thing."

She's not so certain. Half her heart is Pietro and half Vision and that's all she is, in her mind.

Stephen can feel her disbelief. "Wanda, tell me who you are."

"I am not certain I understand? I am Wanda Maximoff." She furrows her brow.

"And who is Wanda Maximoff?" When that still doesn't help, he tries another prompt. "What are your interests?"

"I like to read, or play games, or talk with Vision. I like to cook, shop, or relax with Pietro."

He nods. "I understand you are interested in genetics."

"Yes. Vision got me interested in it. And Pietro's baby." She smiles.

"Are they interested in it? Or were they simply the catalysts."

"Vision has some interest, but mostly they are catalysts." She shrugs. "Though Vision is interested in everything."

"Do they enjoy shopping?"

She nods. "I usually go with Pietro."

"Do you do anything by yourself?" He's beginning to think having her come to New York was a better idea than expected.

She considers it. "I read by myself, then Vision and I will discuss it after. And I cook alone. It's the only way Pietro will wait until it's ready." She smiles.

He nods. "And how has it been being away from them?"

"Terrible." She pouts. "I miss them constantly. It's almost distracting."

"New York has a lot to offer. You should explore the city. Try new things."

"I have seen much of it before. With Pietro." She shrugs.

He nods. "Well, that is all my time for today. You're welcome to stay and explore my library. Just be careful which books you open."

"Thank you, Doctor." She nods. What she'd really like is to go home and call her boys. Maybe see if she can talk Vision into joining her at Xavier's next week. "You have been very kind to open your home to me."

He stands when she does. Then he takes her hand and kisses it. "The pleasure has been mine. Next time we'll practice magical fighting. I've got some creatures in one of my books we can practice on."

"Sounds fun." She smiles shyly.

Wong approaches and bows to her. "Did Miss wish to go to the library or the front door?"

"I will let myself out, thank you, Wong." She smiles warmly at him. "The doctor probably wants his tea."

The house is not like an ordinary one. It has a tendency to move. So Wong follows her to ensure she is able to find her way.

Her intuition guides her easily, and she wishes him fair well again at the door. She's got her phone out to call Vision before she's made the sidewalk.

"Hello, Wanda. How is your day so far?"

"It has been good. You solved a problem for me."

"Did I? I am happy to hear it. I do miss you terribly though." His voice is as calm and cool as ever.

"And I, you. I don't suppose you could come for the weekend, at least? Or maybe. You could join me to visit Xavier's next week?" She's hopeful.

He turns away from the image coming from the microscope on his desk. "I would love to come for the weekend. But I would not wish to impose on the Xavier school."

"That will be alright, so long as I can see you."

"Then I will fly up Friday." He asks what her schedule is like so that he can be there as soon as she is done with all of her duties.

She's relieved. "It has been so difficult without you."

"Yes. I have taken to watching videos of you just to see your face."

"Vision." Wanda laughs softly. "Stalking is not a healthy habit."

"Is that what I was doing?" He sounds horrified. "I am very sorry."

"Borderline. Not as bad as, say, following. Do not worry, love. You are sweet." She smiles to herself.

"You are free to watch videos of me if you like." He offers.

"Are there any of you touching yourself?" She teases.

"No. Well, I do it under the covers, so yes but there's nothing to see." He admits.

Wanda laughs. "Come see me. I will assist you."

"I definitely shall." He waits in case she wishes to discuss something else.

She wants to, but she has nothing to say. "I love you."

"I love you. Did Pietro tell you about Sam teaching us to play pool?"

"No, he said only you went to the bar. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. It is all about geometry." He explains some of the rules and says they must go play.

"You will have to teach me." She chuckles.

"Perhaps Saturday night." He does not intend to leave her room at all Friday.

"Saturday day. We have plans for the night."

He smiles. "Alright."

"I got a present for you to open."

By the tone in her voice, it would seem to be a sexual innuendo. "What sort of present?"

"It is a surprise. You will have to see."

"Is this what we are doing Saturday night? Or will I get to see Friday."

"Friday." She promises. "I do not think I can wait for you to enjoy it."

He very much likes the sound of that. "Until Friday then."

"Love you. Can not wait to see you."

"And I love you."

She feels better as she hangs up, somehow fuller. She's excited to see him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky collapses on the couch next to Carol. The girls have been fed, burped, and changed. They are in their cribs fussing. The kitchen is clean. Tracy is in her room. "How ya doin', doll?"

She tilts her head to look at him. She's slouched on the couch with a pile of graded papers at her feet. "Worried. Jess says that when she saw Matt yesterday, she felt like he was saying goodbye."

He shakes his head. "He better not die. I don't wanna have to find another lawyer. That was a joke by the way."

"You're funny." She slaps his knee.

He chooses to ignore her comment. "How are today's youth?" He gestures towards the papers. "Are they worth saving?"

She furrows her brow. "Those young men and women are training to save others."

"Sorry. Bad joke." He splays out. "I'm so tired."

"No, your jokes are always bad." She smiles and leans against him.

"This is true." He looks over. "How long until you're done?"

She waves at the papers. "It's done."

"Oh good. Bed time?"

"You seem to want it." She rubs his belly. "Are you a sleepy Bucky-bear?"

"I am." He pouts.

She nods. "Need me to carry you?"

He holds his arms out to her.

She chuckles. Then she stands so she can scoop him up bridal style.

"My big strong wife."

Carol laughs. "My big strong hubby." She carries him to their bed and lays him down with a tender kiss.

"Thank you, doll. Love you." It's amazing how much easier it is to say that now.

She smiles, her hand caressing his cheek and neck. "You're beautiful."

"And you're handsome." He grins.

"Why thank you." She grins back and rewards him with another kiss.

He holds her in place. "Mmm."

She nips at his lips. "Thought you were sleepy?"

He smiles. "I am. Pretty sure I'm dreaming."

"Are you?" She takes his hand and guides it down, slipping it inside her pants. "Are you dreaming this?"

The smile widens. "Must be. Best dream ever."

"Oh?" She smiles sweetly then gives off a small breathy moan as his fingers push inside her.

He pulls her into a kiss as his fingers work inside her. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Mmn. I'm pretty content as is." She purrs against his lips and rocks her hips with his hand. He feels perfect and she's quite content to be selfish in this moment.

He presses his palm against her to stimulate her clit as his hand moves. Her pubic hair brushes against his skin. He kisses her.

She sighs, her forehead pressing to his. "Just a bit harder, honey?"

"Harder?" He does his best, pressing his hand against her, pushing his fingers deeper.

"Buck." She arches in pleasure, her hand pressing over his through her clothing when orgasm takes over.

"Damn, woman. Have I not been giving you enough?" It's true they don't have as much time for intimacy as they used to.

"Well, children." She chuckles as she kisses his throat. "Your turn?"

"Only if you want me to immediately fall asleep after." He sniffs his fingers and licks her juices off them.

She smiles. "You could use it." She begins to kiss down his body over his shirt. He smiles. He can feel his cock growing. She pushes the shirt up to give his stomach attention. Her tongue follows the line of his abs and dips into his belly button.

"Uh. I've forgotten how talented your tongue is."

"I'm sorry you've had to." She curls her fingers around the hem of both pants and boxers and tugs them down roughly.

He lifts his ass as his cock bobs free. "Look at that. I'm already ready for you."

She nods. "Clearly I'm not the only one who isn't getting enough." She winks and licks the tip of his cock.

He moans at that. "Well twins."

A laugh escapes before she returns to tasting him. Her tongue runs around the head then slides down while exploring every curve. Then she takes her time to suck on his balls and enjoy their musky flavour.

"Holy hell I've missed this." His fingers curls against the bed. "I'm not gonna last long."

"Have you ever?" She teases before taking his cock back into her mouth.

"Well now I'm gonna last longer."

She raises her eyebrows at him and uses her hand to fondle his balls. He totally lied as 30 seconds later he comes. Carol tries to swallow while giggling, making a small mess. She pulls off and grabs some tissues to clean up.

"Sorry." He's already yawning and blinking with heavy eyelids.

"Don't be. Sleep, my poor overworked husband." She curls up beside him, pulling the covers over them both.

"We should undress." He mumbles but doesn't move.

"Pfft." She cuddles closer.

He answers with a light snore.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Daredevil is surprised by how large the railroad tunnels are. They are massive. He steps forward and stops when he thinks he hears something.

The ninjas steps are light, soundless. He realizes the man in red notices when he starts to draw his sword, so he leaves it and goes for a punch instead. The punch comes as a surprise. Daredevil knows he is surrounded, but he can't figure out where they are. As a result, they keep hitting him. He's backed into a metal wall or something. He just can't get a handle on them.

Suddenly, he can hear Stick whispering from the distance. "They're on to your sword trick. You can mask footsteps or heartbeats but they still need to breathe. Listen for the exhale."

He listens harder. He takes more punches. Then he hears it. He zeroes in on it and starts fighting back. The ninja seem to be retreating, heading in the direction that Stick's voice had come.

Daredevil follows them. He can hear Stick screaming. He finally gets to the room just as they are about to kill the older man. But he's not the only one headed there. Moments into the fight, Elektra makes her appearance. The ninja, lead by Nobu himself, all stand back in reverence.

"Black Sky." He bows to her. Brandishing his sword, he presents it to her. "With you we will fulfill our destiny."

Elektra's very confused. "What are you saying? Me?"

"We have been waiting for you."

She looks at him, at the sword. She thinks about that hunger for violence within her, and about the way Matt rejected her since she couldn't be good. Elektra reaches for the sword.

"Elektra, you don't have to do this." Matt says. "No one can tell you who you are. Only you can."

"Maybe I want to? Maybe they're right?" Elektra holds the sword out, toward him.

"They aren't. I know you, Elektra." Matt tells her. "But if you're going to do this, then you'll need to start with me." He steps forward until the sword is against his throat.

She holds it strong for several terrible heartbeats but her grip loosens and becomes unsure.

"You don't have to do this." He reminds her. "You aren't who they or Stick or even I say you are. Only you get to choose."

"But this darkness. It's always been there. I can barely contain it. Maybe. Maybe...?" Her moment of insecurity gives Daredevil his opportunity.

He grabs the sword and pushes it away. "I'm not giving up on you, Elektra. I know you're more than this."

"This could be it, this could be my opportunity to finally stop fighting. To be free. To be loved." The sword is once more at his throat.

"You are loved." He tells her, his voice low.

She shakes her head. "When we first met, Stick promised he would never abandon me. And you? I know what the Hand wants and I can satisfy them." Her grip gets a little firmer.

"You don't have to, Elektra. You get to choose who you are."

"I am. I do." She works up her courage.

"It's not too late. You still have a choice." He tries to get through to her. "You can do what they say, or you can save Stick and be the good person I know you are."

Her voice is soft. "You never know when to give up, do you?"

And neither does Stick, he uses the words as a queue, using the bamboo skewers they had tortured him with to stab one of the ninja beside him.

"I really don't." Behind him, he hears Stick and immediately go into action.

Daredevil and Elektra immediately start fighting the ninja around them. He kicks one of the men. "Get Stick and get out of here. I'll join you."

A few more of the fighters down and Elektra grabs Stick, leading him out to the tunnels.

Daredevil takes care of the others, but they begin to retreat. He follows them, trying to take out as many as possible before rejoining his friends.

Stick and Elektra have fought a few ninja in the tunnels, but they seem to have lost most of them. She's still angry but she keeps the man for Matt's sake.

Finally, he runs up to them. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Elektra turns to him. "What's our plan now?"

"I'm supposed to have a plan?" He gives a small smile. "Back to my place."

"With this asshole?" She gestures at Stick, who snorts at them.

"Yes." He replies with a nod. "Now let's go."

Once they arrive at Matt's apartment, Stick is secured to a chair with duck tape (at Elektra's insistence) and they look over their injuries while considering their options.

Matt calls Jess to let her know that yes he is still alive. She knows. She's been sitting on his roof, watching the neighbourhood. She decides to come in. She pockets her phone, slipping in quietly and walking along the ceiling.

"What are we going to do? We can't take their entire army." Elektra paces with angry energy.

"We don't have to." Matt tells her. "All we need is Nobu. Once we stop him, the rest will fall apart."

Stick nods. "Killing him would help. Assuming you can."

"I don't want to kill him. Killing him makes him a martyr. I want to take him away from them. Capture him. Put him in jail. Show his followers he's just a man."

Jess approaches quietly, jumping down from the ceiling to land quietly next to Stick's chair. "Sounds like my kind of party."

Matt doesn't even flinch, having heard her up there.

"Jessica Drew, isn't it?" Elektra steps closer to offer her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"From this asshole? I doubt it." Jess is amused as she shakes the other woman's hand.

"This another one of your ladies, Matt?" Stick asks. "You've been busy."

"Shut up, Stick." He replies. His head turns towards Elektra. "You know Jess?"

Elektra smirks. "Only by reputation. I like to keep tabs on people who could potentially kill me. She's well known for strategic deaths."

"Well, a girl's gotta eat." Though proud of her skills, Jess isn't so proud of how she was once asked to use them.

Matt nods. "Jess, this isn't your fight. You have...people to protect." He means the baby but doesn't think the others need to know. "Elektra, we need to find Nobu."

"Elektra should get the hell out of here." Stick says. "Run as far away as possible."

"Shut up, Stick." Elektra crosses her arms. "Matt can't do this alone and if I'm what they want, then they're not going to fight back. Right?"

He shrugs.

Jess finds it questionable. She starts tapping her fingers against her leg. "This is an army, isn't it? Why not wait? I could get Carol over here, if you won't let me fight."

Before he can answer, Matt's phone begins to ring by announcing the caller. "Foggy. Foggy. Foggy."

"You need to take that?" Elektra raises an eyebrow and hands it over.

Matt accepts the call. "Foggy, now is not a good time."

Foggy, loyal beyond what he currently thinks Matt deserves, tells him about the police leak.

"And you say Brett was beaten up? Fine. I'll check it out."

Jess looks at Matt. "Foggy's okay?"

"Yeah. Friend of ours at the police station got beat up. Apparently they wanted to know about Daredevil." He grabs his helmet. "I need to go talk to him." He kisses Jess' cheek. "Please play nice."

"This should be fun." Stick says from his chair.

"Oy. I'm always nice." She slaps his ass. "Do I need to send your nanny with you?"

"Nanny? You slag." Elektra tosses Jess the finger.

Jess just laughs.

"Just please don't kill each other." Matt requests.

"You're no fun at all." Jess goes to flop onto his couch.

Elektra rolls her eyes. "Fine, but only because she's with child."

"Thank you." He gives Jess one last kiss then gives Elektra's hand a squeeze before heading out.

Elektra looks Jess up and down. "So you're the reason he won't beg for me to come back to him."

"I'm pretty sure that's you." She crosses her legs, both hands on her knee.

She sits down in a nearby chair. "He loves me. He believes in me, even when I don't deserve it."

Jess huffs. "Yeah, he does that."

Elektra eyes the woman. She can't help but notice the similarities. "Are you sure his interest in you isn't just because of your pheromones?" Her eyebrow quirks up.

"You've done your homework. And no, I use a special formula to diffuse them. I find them counter productive." She smiles tightly. Elektra reminds her of herself ten years ago. Only she seems more shark than spider.

"How quaint." Elektra pretends to take a piece of lint off her knee. "So how did you two meet?"

"On a rooftop. We were both out tracking criminals." Jess yawns, covering her mouth with her hand.

"How romantic." Her smile is more than a little forced. "Well, I should go." She stands. "It was nice meeting you."

"I figured you'd be a better liar." Jess looks her over one last time. "If you must carry on loving him, do it with your full heart otherwise you do not deserve the love he feels for you."

Elektra's eyes flare with anger. "Says the woman who snuck into his home out of what? Curiosity? Jealousy more like."

Jess looks calm but her fingers crackle with power. "Try concern. He needs someone to watch his ass because he's too damn arrogant to do it himself."

Stick can hear it as well as the heartbeats of both ladies speed up in anger. "Go, Elektra. Run and keep running. Otherwise the Hand will hunt you down and use you as they see fit."

Clearly unhappy, Elektra leaves the apartment.

Jess snorts and looks at Stick. "We both know that's not where she's running." She rises, slipping out a pocket knife.

"One can hope." He replies. "Thing is she used to be a good little soldier before meeting Matt."

"But only a soldier." She bends to start cutting his bonds. "Trust me, I used to be a good little spy."

"So what changed with you? And please don't say Matt Murdock."

She chuckles. "Her name is Carol. I was supposed to save her life, but she saved mine."

He nods as he massages his wrist. "Well I'm happy for you." He stands.

She stands before him. "I've got a locator in Matt's phone. I don't know how he hasn't found it. Or maybe he's left it for me? Either way, give me 5 minutes and I can find them."

He smiles. "I like you. You're resourceful. And sneaky."

"When I started learning to be human, I went from good spy to great spy." She grins, loading up the program on her phone. "If it makes you feel any better, Matt fought loving me tooth and nail. I was the same, love hasn't been kind to me."

"Honestly, I don't care." Stick tells her.

That only makes her more interested in sharing. "I shot the first man I ever loved. Point blank. In the forehead. While still in love." Finally, she gives him the address.

"Good for you. And thanks for the address." Hands out, he makes his way to the door.

Jess rolls her eyes. "You're all the same." She heads for the window.


	212. It's Not Too Late to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Elektra make a stand against the Hand. Vision and Wanda reunite. Steve faces his fears and then makes some offers. Healing begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's "present": https://dncache-mauganscorp.netdna-ssl.com/thumbseg/1189/1189095-bigthumbnail.jpg  
>  Steve's flowers for Jess: http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1qZpjKFXXXXXBXpXXq6xXFXXX3/Free-shipping-6-heads-2-font-b-bouquet-b-font-font-b-Dahlia-b-font-silk.jpg

The talk with Brett at the police station leads Matt to realize that Karen and a bunch of other people he has saved are in trouble. But there is no easy way to find them. He gets on the roof of a building and tries to listen to them. But his anxiety is making it hard to get past the noise of the city.

"Matthew. You need to calm. Focus." Elektra caught up with him after he left the police station. Now she holds his hand as she tries to help.

"I can't. The city is too loud."

"Focus on my voice. Hear only me. Block out the rest."

He nods, doing as she says. He tries to clamp down the fear and frustration.

Elektra tries to be soothing but she's had little practice. "When you only hear me, allow in the thing you are searching for."

Matt tries. He tries but he just can seem to - Wait. A police officer is calling in officer down, shot with a bow and arrow. Unless Clint Barton has decided to become a cop killer, he's pretty sure that's the Hand. "Got it." He runs off.

She follows him, easily keeping pace. "How do we know it's not a trap?"

"It's definitely a trap."

"Perfect. At least they'll only be try to kill you." She teases.

"Gee thanks." They stop in front of the building where the cop car is. Both police officers are now dead. Daredevil concentrates. "I know where the hostages are. I'll get them." He runs inside.

Elektra shrugs. She's happy to let him deal with it. She waits. And then she waits a little more. She starts to get nervous, though she'd never admit it. She heads in, just in time to surprise two ninja. She grins at Matt. "I got bored."

"Great. You may just regret that." The prisoners have been freed. Karen is leading them out of the building. He closes his eyes and concentrates and the bad guys. "There's a lot of them. An army."

"We got this." She grins and they start fighting their way through in search of Nobu.

After a while, they find refuge at the top of a staircase with locked doors at either end. Daredevil listens and can hear hundreds of footsteps on rooftops all around them. "We have a choice. Go back down and try to run, or head to the roof and end this."

"Let's end this." Elektra says outloud what she knows they're both thinking. Since they know the lower door will give them a few minutes, they decide to take a breather. "So, before our suicide. Can I ask why her? You could've come after me."

"I didn't plan it." He tells her. "It just happened. She knows me the way you know me. She understands why I do this, why I have to do this." He pauses. There are so many men above. "If we get out of this..."

She smiles at him. "Nobody knows you Matthew. You hide from everyone, especially yourself. I think she's only a replacement for me. I should've brought you with me. Is it still too late to run?"

Does he lie to her, give her some comfort before they die? Or does he tell her he already chose, chose his city and Jess, assuming both still want him. "It's not too late. We'll run together, wherever you want."

"You know they'll always follow me. Their Black Sky." She rolls her eyes. "Still. There are some pretty sexy places to hide. London. Paris. Madrid."

He smiles. "I've never been outside New York. You can show me." He takes a breath. "Ready?"

"You know I live for this sort of thing." She grins and gives his shoulder a squeeze. Then it's to the door, and to the roof.

They aren't immediately set upon. Instead they are surrounded. There are hundreds of Hand members around them. Below on the street are first responders, journalists, the curious. Finally Nobu makes an appearance. Daredevil grips his baton, the one he recently received from the man who outfits him. 

The ninja rush forward in waves, forcing them to fight. There's just so many of them. It's like two appear for each that falls.

Daredevil fights to get to Nobu. Suddenly there's a thwip sound, and the ninja beside him goes down. He angles his head towards the source and discovers Frank Castle, the Punisher.

There also comes another sound, more familiar. The faint crackle of energy and a soft thud as Spider Woman lands at the far end of the building. Though she'd prefer punching, she's using her venom blasts to shock as many as she can.

"Looks like we have friends." Elektra comments as she cuts a man down.

"I'm as surprised as anyone." Daredevil uses his baton to hit then does a flip to kick another. Breathing heavily, he's now facing Nobu.

But one of his bodyguards rushes up first, and catches Daredevil off guard. A sai is leveled at his heart, but Elektra's too fast. She gets in the way and is impaled in his place.

"No!" There's a pause. Nobu seems equally in shock, and Daredevil takes advantage. Somewhere along the way he's lost his helmet, but he doesn't care. He berates the ninja with a series of blows. Then he grabs Nobu as he comes and throws him off the roof. He grunts his breaths, trying to bring down his adrenaline before rushing to Elektra. He cradles her in his lap. "No no no. Don't leave me. Not yet."

"At least. I've denied them their Black Sky." She manages a weak chuckle. "And I get to die knowing. Knowing how it feels to be good." Her voice softens as her heart weakens. At last it stops.

"It always hurts." Matt breaks down, holding her against him.

He doesn't even notice the last of the ninja falling, between Frank's gun and Jess's bioelectricity. He doesn't hear Jess pick up his helmet and walk toward him. He doesn't even notice her until she's crouched beside him with a hand on his back. "Matthew."

"I can't leave her." His voice is a faint whisper amongst his tears.

"She lives in your heart, now." Jess whispers softly. "If the coroner does not process her body, you can not legally bury her. And this is a woman who deserves a proper service. She was bold and fierce and strong."

He nods and gently lays her body down. After one last kiss to her forehead, he stands up. He turns towards Frank Castle and gives a small wave of thanks. Then he turns to Jess.

She places his helmet back on his head. "Elektra died doing what she believed and in the arms of the person who loved her best. May we all be so lucky. But right now, we need to leave before the horse and pony show starts." She carefully takes his hand.

He nods and follows her. "Your place." He requests. He doesn't think he'll be able to stand his own.

"Of course." They retreat to the familiar comfort of her apartment and she helps him to undress, keeping her touches gentle and chaste. Grief does funny things to people and she doesn't want to assume anything. "May I rub your shoulders?"

He nods. "Could I...?" He hesitates. "A soak would be nice." In truth he wants to slide down into the water and block everything out.

"Definitely yes." She strokes his cheek and goes to start the tub. She adds a mix of rosemary, lavender, and mint oils to give it a soothing scent. She guides him in when it's ready, letting him remove his own boxers before assisting him to step in. "Do you want me here?"

He nods and takes her hand.

She rubs his hand between both of hers. She's still in her uniform, but she doesn't mind. Right now, all that matters is that Matt is okay. "Do you need to talk? Or maybe I could sing for you? Or I can shut up, I know I talk too much."

"Tell me it's going to be okay."

"It will be okay." The lie she's always wanted herself. But then she feels a certain fluttering and smiles as she presses his hand to her belly. "It may be hard for a while, but it will be okay. We might even get so bold as to say good."

He smiles. "I almost wish she were mine."

"I've often wished that." Jess smiles sadly. "Play your cards right, I might let you be step-dad."

"Poor kid." Tears fill his eyes. He knows he has no right to raise a child, not with the kind of life he leads. And he needs that life to feel alive.

Jess steps back, pulling off her uniform, then slips into the tub with him still in panties and bra. She sits sideways across his lap, legs hanging over the edge. She leans in to rest against his chest. "I'm sorry. That was in poor taste."

He shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm just... thank you for understanding. This. Me. What I have to do."

"Am I not the same? Is she not another reason to fight? But I suppose you finally understand my initial panic and fear?" She sighs and starts ladling water over his chest with her hand.

"I've always understood. I just... It was a lot. All at once." He'll never forgive himself for how he treated Foggy.

Jess chuckles. "That'll be the title of my autobiography; a lot and all at once. Balance is difficult to achieve. I don't often wish for a normal life, but I do wish for one less alone."

His brow furrows. "I thought I could have both - a normal life and this one. It seems I can't." The tears escape. “I know giving that up is he best thing for Foggy and Karen. But I miss them."

"Redefine normal." She shifts so she can wrap her arms around him. "If you love something, fight for it. Keep them at arms length if you must to protect them, but don't let go. They, Foggy I know, loves you so much. So much." She kisses his head.

"I don't know how." He feels so lost. And he clings to Jess like a lifeline.

"We'll figure it out." She promises. Her heart breaks for him, all his pain. "I know it feels like you've got noone left, but I've spent most of my life being noone. I could do for you."

His eyes seek her but remain unfocused. "You're not no one, Jess. Not to me." He kisses her, needing to feel something other than pain.

She kisses him tenderly, her hand moving over his chest. Then she murmurs against his cheek. "I can be whatever you need me to be. I won't hold anything against you right now."

His kisses become more insistent, almost desperate. He needs her. To cling to. To make him feel loved. Needed. He needs the world to go away.

Her legs finally slide into the tub, causing the water to overflow and splash out but they pay it no notice. There is only wet, warm skin and the desire for more of it.

After yanking her underwear off her, he pulls her around, positioning her legs to straddle him. He can hear the water splashing and spilling. Somehow it only makes him want her more.

"Matthew!" She gasps in surprise and pleasure. Her hands slide down his shoulders to his arms and then back up his chest. She will never be one to complain about physical intimacy. She presses against him, the fabric of her bra the only thing keeping their chests apart as she drags her teeth along his jaw.

Apparently he wants nothing between them. He unfastens that bra and tears it off her. He whispers in her ear. "I need you."

She licks his throat. "Take me. I'm yours." But he doesn't get the chance as she's already shifting to take him.

He sighs as she surrounds him. His mouth goes to her throat as his hands travel over her back.

"My Matthew." She sighs. Her head and shoulders move back, giving him room to play. Her hips shift slowly, keeping him deep.

He fills his senses with her, blocking everything else out. His fingers trace the scars and smoothness he knows so well.

Her spine curves back, almost unnaturally like a comic book. But Jess has always prided her limberness and has worked to maintain it even in pregnancy. She grips his ankles, working the angle for both of them. Shivers chase after his fingers.

His hands travel up her her torso as he bends to taste her breasts.

She gasps, one hand coming back to his head and neck to encourage him. "Fuck Matt. How is it always so good with you?"

"I experience every part of you." His lips are on her skin as he says it. "And I can feel what you need. I need it, too."

"That. That simple?" She gasps again. He's always so good and every breath gets her closer.

"Did you expect complicated?" He runs his teeth over her breast.

Her attempt to answer is interrupted by her own moans of pleasure. Both hands are now wrapped around his neck, her need and pleasure both plain in the press of her fingers. "Matt!"

Oh God it's good. It makes Matt wonder how fucked up he really is to like the feel of it. Another cry and she's over, her body giving into him absolutely. He comes a moment later, pulling her against him as though wanting to melt into her. "Jess." His breaths come heavy.

She kisses along his face as she tries to catch her breath again. She murmurs to him in Thai. "Matt. Mee yoot kha-moong in."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. It doesn't translate well." Jess chuckles and makes the attempt. "My full-brained dearest beloved?"

He smiles. "My hot-tempered powerful love."

"I hate you." She barely contains her amusement as she kisses him.

"I can see that."

"We should do something about these cuts and bruises of yours." Jess gently touches the dark spot high on his cheek. "Maybe feed you. When did you last eat?"

He thinks. "I don't remember."

She nods. "Doctor Jess will fix everything." She's not eager to get up, but she does then laughs. "Stay here for a bit, I need to dry up the floor so you don't die. Imagine, ten thousand ninjas don't get you only for you to slip in my bathroom."

He smiles in that way where only the corners of his mouth quirk up. "I can see the headlines now."

"As long as it's not another damn picture of my ass." She teases and steals a kiss. Then she's out, grabbing a couple extra towels to mop up the floor before wrapping one about herself and offering him one. Then she orders him to go sit on the bed while she grabs her first aid kit.

He does as she instructs, too tired to do anything else.

She carefully tends him, wrapping cuts and his ribs, since something feels out of place. When she finishes, she pushes him back onto the bed. "Stay."

He nods and listens to what she's doing.

She decides to keep it easy, since he probably won't eat much, and pops some bread in the toaster while heating some beef broth in the microwave. She returns to him in mere minutes, the plate of warm buttered bread and two steaming mugs on the side table. Then she helps him to sit back, using the pillows to keep him up, and pulling the covers over his lap. Then she hands him a mug. "You need the fuel to heal."

He takes the mug and concentrates on the heat of it.

Jess stays near as she sips at her own. "Would you like some of the toast?"

"Yes please." He blows on the broth and sips it.

She gently puts a piece in his hand. "So here's my thought. For the next 48 hours, you crash here. I hide your horns and you take the time to properly heal for once. I will see to everything for you. Absolutely everything." She takes another sip.

"There's not much to see to anymore." He admits, his voice a bit sad. "There's really only two things I need to do, and I need to do those myself."

"Don't lie to me. Or are these lies to yourself?" She reaches forward to stroke her fingers through his hair.

"Not a lie. I've pushed everyone away." He tilts his head ever so slightly towards her. "Which makes me wonder, why are you here? Why have you stayed?"

She finishes her broth and sets it aside, licking her lips with a smirk. "Dear idiot, I'm here because this is my bed."

He closes his eyes. "Why am I here? Why not shove me out the door and send me away?"

"Matt. Really?" She moves to sit next to him, her arms go around his waist and her nose tucks into his neck. "What would this world be without a man like you?"

"I don't know." He admits. "What I do know is that you deserve better."

"Fuck that." She lightly hits his arm.

"You remember I'm injured, right?"

"I'll injure you more if you keep saying stupid shit." She nips the corner of his jaw. "Honestly, if anyone is undeserving, it's me."

"Then maybe we deserve each other." He takes her hand.

She squeezes his fingers. "I've never liked that word. Deserve. It suggests we have limited control over our destinies and we can't change. Or sins will come back regardless of repenting. I can't believe that."

He nods. "Think you could go to confession for me?"

"I don't think it works like that." She smiles. "And you're the closest to a priest I've ever had."

"Well the only other thing I need to do is call Steve and Bucky, send them to Foggy." He gives her hand a squeeze. "See? Nothing for you to do. Except maybe get me some clothes."

"I need to retrieve Elektra's body and arrange the funeral." She reminds him quietly.

His head lowers. 

She scratches the back of his head. "Wait on your calls until I see Foggy. I want to know if he got the job with Hogarth."

"Hogarth. Talk about walking into the lion's den." But really Matt is proud of Foggy.

"I guess his ex works there?" She shrugs. "My buddy Jones does some work for them, too. My go-to place before I met you."

"Well they'll be lucky to have him." He picks up his broth again. "And giving them Steve and Bucky will only help."

She nods. "Especially if they insist on him. And since our Foggy is taken care of, we can focus on getting our dear Matt sorted."

He shrugs and sets down the empty mug

"Had enough?" She rubs his stomach and kisses his neck.

His hand caresses the back of her head. "Yes. Thank you."

"Okay, time for you to rest." She helps him to lay down and lies beside him, her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, she speaks softly. "You asked why I won't abandon you, earlier. It's because I feel safe with you as I do so rarely otherwise. I would tell you every secret, if you asked." She opens and closes her hand over his belly.

"I don't need you to." He tells her. "Your past is your own. Your future is mine."

She chuckles. "Oh really? Think I'm your property now?"

He blushes slightly. "I just meant I get to share it with you."

"Yes, you do. Poor you, stuck with the crazy spider lady." She presses a kiss to his clavicle.

"And you, stuck with a devil."

"I prefer a devil, he punishes sinners. It's man who does true harm. When I think of what I've seen in my short memory, it's a wonder I've any sanity at all." She sighs.

He strokes her back. "Proves you're an extraordinary woman."

She smiles softly. "And I've finally found the man worth living for."

His thoughts turn to Elektra and Jess's offer to arrange the funeral. Stick should probably be the one doing that. "Stick. Did you let him go?"

"Yeah. But I think he'll be back. Probably skulking around your place." She looks up at him. "I'll find him, let him know."

"Thank you." He pauses before voicing his opinion that the older man should arrange the funeral.

"Sorry. I want it done properly. She deserves respect." Clearly she doesn't trust Stick.

He thanks her again. And again he thinks he doesn't deserve her. "It was...uncomfortable having you two in the same room. But I'm glad you respected each other."

"She reminded me of myself, in my Hydra days." She frowns. "But angrier. I didn't know that was possible."

"Guess I have a type." He's not sure where Karen fits into that. Though he thinks Karen was more about what he thought he should want rather than what he did. "You're better for me."

She knows it's absolutely terrible and tasteless, but it might get a laugh. "Because necrophilia doesn't do it for you?" She covers her face.

His mouth hangs open. "That's not..." He shakes his head. "You're terrible."

"I'm sorry. Mostly. Just trying to make the best of this pile of shit. Forgive me?" She leans up to nuzzle his cheek.

"You're forgiven." He says nothing more.

"Matt." She kisses him softly.

"Yes?"

"I know you loved her. I'm okay with it. And while I appreciate being the one lucky enough to get your affections, I would still love you if I didn't." She straddles his hips, hands on either side of his shoulders as she looks down at him.

His hands stroke her arms. "I don't understand why you chose me. Pietro is a much better man."

She huffs a quiet laugh. "Better? Another stupid word. Am I any better than Elektra? Perhaps only in that my jagged edges fit more comfortably against yours."

Matt frowns. "Okay. Not better. Pietro is kinder. More reliable. More loving. Less masochistic. Should I go on?"

"He is also a terrible listener, impatient, impetuous, completely codependent with his sister, not nearly as bright, and he thinks McDonald's is food." She makes a face at the last.

Matt smiles. "I like their fries. And their coffee. Their egg mcmuffin is good, too."

She sighs playfully. "It's too late for us, now."

"When you're poor, you can't be too choosey." He explains.

"Still, not even your brilliance, your wit, your dry humour, your incitefulness, your enigmatic smile, or even your talented fingers can save you now." She teases him gently, her nose brushing his as she leans in to claim a kiss.

"Enigmatic smile?" He finds that amusing. "Well at least I've got that. Now all I need is a well paying job that lets me take off as much as I need and has very few actual responsibilities."

She grins. "Become a private investigator?"

"I said well paying." He teases.

"Yeah, I saw how you ran your law firm." She teases back. She settles back in against his side. "But you're welcome to work with me until you've found your true path."

His smile turns sad. "The thing is, I love the law. Or I did." He slowly shakes his head. "It got corrupted somehow. Maybe it always was."

"Might be good to just take a break for some time then look at getting back in, if it's your passion." She grins. "It's like really good sex. If you don't give it some time it becomes redundant."

He makes a face. "Are you saying we need to stop having sex for a while?"

"Fuck no. I'm saying sometimes you need a ten minute break." She laughs.

"Oh. Okay." He smiles. Then he feels guilty. Elektra died a few hours ago, and here he is already having moved on.

She notes the change in expression and rubs his chest. "I'm trying to distract you so you can deal with the badness when you're stronger. You're allowed to heal before you mourn."

"Am I? Doesn't really seem fair." His fingers comb through her hair.

"You're right. It's not. You have to keep living." She shuts her eyes. "She wanted it enough to die for it."

He lets her words sink in. "I think I'm going to try to sleep now."

"Yes, you need it." She kisses his shoulder. "Wake me if you need anything, no matter how stupid you think it is."

He nods as his eyes close. He relaxes against the bed. To his surprise, he falls asleep almost immediately.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Vision!" Wanda leaps into his arms the moment she sees him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

He holds her as he kisses back. "Something tells me you missed me." He smiles. "I missed you as well."

She strokes his face. "It is so good to see you, to feel you in my arms." She kisses him again.

He agrees with more kisses and is glad they are in the residence floor and not somewhere more public.

"Come to my room. Tell me of everything while we have been apart, I need your voice. And keep me close that I can feel your every breath." She looks into his eyes with such love and such need.

"Has it truly been so bad?" He voice is full of concern as he leads her to her room.

She sighs. "Perhaps of my own making. People have feared me since my fight with Jess. I am much alone."

"Then they are foolish and hurt themselves." He sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap.

She strokes his face, fingers searching for the familiar patterns. "My love. I feel a fool. I have disappointed so many with my actions."

"Not me. I was concerned when I heard. And then I watched the video. (Please do not tell the Captain.) And I knew she provoked you." He gives her a squeeze.

"I had bruises." She motions to her neck.

Vision kisses where she points. "No one should be allowed to mar your beautiful skin."

"I do not mind a bruise or two from you, if they are in passion." She smiles, stroking the back of his head.

He returns the smile and kisses her. "I have missed you so."

"I should show you your gift." She pulls away and stands, removing her dress. Beneath she has a pink satin corset with black lacing beneath each breast and black thong underwear. "Is it to your satisfaction?"

He stares for a moment. "You are stunning beyond words. And I have difficulty believing you are truly mine." He reaches for her.

She moves back into his arms. She kisses him slowly, hungrily. Her hands caress his chest. "I am yours. Though I fear I may be unworthy of you."

"Not possible. I know you as others do not." His hands experience the feel of her clothes as he kisses her gently.

"And I know you, I see you. You are no more a machine than I am a fish and it angers me when people think such." She nuzzles his cheek.

"All that matters is that you know the truth." He kisses her again as the tips of his fingers trace the edge of the material over her beasts.

She sighs softly. "You are my truth."

He seeks out her tongue as his hand slides down to the black panties. She grants it to him easily, claiming his mouth as she holds his head between her hands. His fingers slide within the black lace to touch her womanhood. She gasps against his lips. She's already becoming wet with her strong desire.

"I love my gift." Vision tells her.

"I love you." Wanda replies with a soft smile.

He gently pulls her underwear down as his clothes disappear.

Her eyes and fingers both travel down his torso. "You are so beautiful. I used my memory of you to aid my study. The shapes of your skin helped me to meditate."

He is touched by the admission. "I am glad I could help even when I wasn't here."

"You are my inspiration." She smiles softly.

"And you are my love." He kisses her as his fingers softly stroke her wetness.

She moans, leaning her forehead against his. "My Vision. My physical desire is only the tiniest fraction of my desire for you."

"I'm beginning to think we speak too much." With that, he claims her mouth and refuses to let it go.

That's simple enough, she merely opens her mind to him. But since her only real thoughts are on how much she loves him and how good he looks and smells and feels, it really doesn't interrupt their intimacy.

He guides her onto her back and climbs above. 'Was there something new you wished to try?'

'Right now, I simply wish to be rejoined with you. We can try something new when the urgency passes.' Her hands move down his back, pulling him close against her.

He pulls away to look into her eyes as he pushes into her. His pleasure at this radiates out of him and makes his breath deepen.

"Vision." She sighs with immense pleasure, her legs twisting around his. 'My love. Fulfill me.'

He makes love to her, enjoying the feel of the satin between them. It's like coming home, like finding that last piece of the puzzle and seeing the image complete. She surrenders herself to him and his care. There is nothing else in the world. He loses himself in her. Nothing else matters except for her. He follows her emotions to know where to concentrate.

In what feels like far too little time, she's gasping and trembling beneath him. Her head falls back and there's a gentle glow of red around them before she remembers to pull herself back in.

He relaxes against her.

It takes several minutes before she can say or even think more than his name, but even then she doesn't want to. Her fingers trace along his back following the lines upon it. He doesn’t want to disconnect from her physically or psychically. Not yet. They've been apart for too long.

She's in complete agreement, her legs squeeze him just a little closer. "Talk to me my love, it could be the dictionary, I do not care. I simply need your voice."

He begins to recite poetry. He starts with a few of Shakespeare's sonnets then shifts to Pablo Neruda. The words pour from his lips in that calming voice whose tone is cool and yet conveys such warmth.

She smiles and holds him close. It's just what she needs. She holds him close and breathes him in.

"Is my love become hungry for more than words?"

She smiles at him. "I do not wish to let go of you."

"Then we will remain until our stomachs protest." He kisses her.

"Forever?" She teases. "You do not hunger."

"No but you do." He reminds her. "And I will not let you starve."

She rubs his arm. "I did eat before you arrived. A sandwich. I will be fine."

He smiles at her. "Good."

"I am all yours for the night." She promises.

Vision nods. "And I am yours."

"What shall we do?"

"Whatever you wish." He strokes her arm. "We could explore our minds, our bodies, or simply lie here enjoying each other."

"I wish this. To be held in your arms." She smiles tenderly.

"Then that is what you shall have."

"I've missed you so." She strokes his cheeks. "My love, how will I survive another week?"

He smiles. "By thinking how sweet our reunion will be."

"You are true. I will be most anxious to once more touch your skin." She looks into his eyes.

"Perhaps this time I will have a gift for you." He wiggles his non-existent eyebrows.

She laughs. "You are already the greatest gift I have ever had. What more would you give?"

He smiles. "You'll have to wait and see."

"This will be difficult." She leans in to claim his mouth again. "Tell me something honestly?"

He looks into her eyes. "I honestly love you."

She blushes. "I know that. It is not what I wish to ask."

He looks confused. "You asked me to tell you something honestly."

"I mean to ask your thoughts on something by saying that." She explains. "Did I speak wrongly?"

"Perhaps if you had followed it up with what you actually wished to know." He suggests.

"I see." She pauses, collecting her thoughts. "Doctor Strange suggests that my anger may be dangerous and that to better control it, I should look to the source. I believe that source may be my... impure feelings to Pietro. I... That is... Ugh." The words escape her, but he can feel her anger and self loathing and jealousy all connected to the idea, since they are still connected.

"Your feelings, they are not unheard of." He tells her gently. "Other twins have felt the same. There are stories of such relationships." He brushes the hair away from her face. "But what did you wish to ask me?"

"Do you agree with my conclusion?" Her mind is screaming 'why am I sick' but she can't even look at that. "I have already determined that I will be faithful only to you, but is it enough? Should I seek more distance?"

He takes her hand. "All I've read and seen indicates that feelings cannot be easily changed. Perhaps if you spoke of your feelings to a professional. They could help you understand and maybe even provide help to diminish it."

She nods, her hand tight in his. Softly she admits. "If not for her strength, I would have killed Pietro's baby. Killed her." She starts to shake, tears forming.

He holds her tight. "Then you quite possibly would have lost Pietro. I know you don't want that."

"I did not think. I just wished her gone. Her and her webs of lies and half-truths." She burrows her face into his chest.

"She is not forthright like you. You have no secrets from Pietro or me." His fingers comb through her hair. "And I do not know how to help you."

Wanda nods, tears still falling. She doesn't know what to do, either. She just knows she needs Vision, his strength and love.

"Know that I love you and will always love you no matter what." He kisses her head. His thoughts turn to Pietro, when the brother told him the relief he got from going to church and confession. He wonders if Wanda might get the same peace from it.

"Thank you. I cannot express what that means to me." She kisses his chest.

He smiles and tries to send her feelings of love.

She looks up at him, stroking his cheek. "I do not have faith in God like my brother. But I have faith in you."

"Then I forgive you and absolve you of wrongdoing." He kisses her.

She sucks slowly on his lip. "Your touch purifies me and makes me whole."

His nose slides against hers. "Then let your desire for Pietro go. Re-focus those feelings onto me."

With a nod, she kisses him again. It's not at all difficult to desire Vision. Their kisses deepen. Soon Vision is removing her corset, wanting to see every inch of her body. She lifts up, to help him slip it off, before relaxing beneath him again. "Do you wish another position? Perhaps if I roll to my belly?"

He shakes his head. "I thought perhaps on your back, me standing, your ankles on my shoulders." His mind shows her the image he had seen on the internet. "Or you could sit on my lap facing me."

Wanda laughs softly. "Let us try this first position of yours. I very much enjoy indulging your sexual interests."

"I do not wish to skip foreplay." His hands squeeze her breasts. "I do love arousing you."

"You are very good at it." She bites her lip as she looks up at him. Her mind plays through her memories of touching herself through the week.

Soon his cock is ready. He pulls her legs up onto his shoulders and slowly licks and kisses her labia.

She moans, head tilting back and fingers tangling in her own hair on the bed above. "Oh, Vision, my Vision. So good."

He continues until she's completely wet. Then he stands and pushes swiftly inside her. A moan escapes his lips at the sudden warmth.

And she gasps. The sudden fullness leaves her without breath for several moments. "Vision. Move." It's more than half moan. Her hands move back down, squeezing and rubbing her breasts for his pleasure as much as her own.

His thrusts are strong and sure. He knows what he wants and how to get it. The sight of her only encourages him. He holds her hips as he gives it to her. He wants to push all thoughts of Pietro out of her mind and body. It should only be the two of them. With that look in his eyes, the way he moves, Wanda is easily under his spell. He is her whole world.

He thrusts harder and smiles at her enjoyment. It matches his own. And the way her fingers move across the nubs of her breasts only makes him want to take more. "Wanda." He breathes. "My Wanda."

"Yes. Yours." She agrees in a shaky whisper. In this moment she believes that no natural man could ever bring her so much pleasure. In this moment she knows he is perfect. In the next moment, stars explode behind her eyelids and under her skin. She calls out for him, enticing him to join her.

He does, head thrown back as ecstasy overtakes him. Nothing feels like this. He imagines nothing ever could.

Wanda groans, hands running down her torso. "I will never be able to move again."

"You must. We have other positions to try." He lies next to her and takes her hand.

She smiles and kisses his fingers. "You give me such intense pleasure."

"And it is reciprocated tenfold." He assures her.

"And yet it is not even part of the reason I love you." She leans in to taste his mouth.

Vision kisses back, giving her love and acceptance.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"No!" Sweat drenched and panicked, Steve sits up in bed. He grasps for Loki as the early morning wisps the first light into the bedroom window. The fuzzy edges of his dream still clasp like fingers to his mind.

Loki sits up and searches for the source of Steve's panic. Heart racing, her eyes search the room and sees nothing amiss. "Steve?"

He grips her knee and tries to calm himself. "A dream. Just a dream."

She relaxes and plops back onto her pillow. "Must have been awful."

"I was back in that prison. I couldn't find you. All those horrible grey walls were making that scratching-grinding noise and they kept moving. I was so lost." He rubs his hands roughly over his face. "I found Ophelia, drowned in a tub. And Babydoll, strapped to that chair with blood dripping from her eyes. But I couldn't find you."

Loki pulls him into a hug. "I'm sorry, starlight. I'm here now. You've found me. I'm safe."

He holds her tightly and kisses her head. "I can't go back. I can't. Especially not without you. I'd sooner die."

"You won't have to. If you go, I go." She looks up at the ceiling. "Do you hear that? If he goes, I go."

Steve kisses her head again. "I love you."

"And I love you." She looks at him and strokes his cheek. "Anything I can do to help? Or is sleep no longer an option this morning."

"What time is it?" He reaches over her to check his phone and finds its almost 6. "I think a run will help. I'll bring home breakfast. But maybe I'll work from home today."

She kisses him. "Take your phone. You know how I worry."

"Yes, darling." He takes one more long kiss before getting up to change.

Loki stretches and pulls the covers back over her shoulders. She still has another hour before she needs to get up.

Steve returns from his run about 15 minutes after she's finally up. He's brought bagels, as well as tea for her and coffee for him. He looks at least somewhat more calm after his run.

She's just getting out of the shower. After drying off, she puts a robe on and heads downstairs. "I thought I heard you. Feeling better?"

"A bit." He smiles. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

She smiles. "Thank you." She takes the tea. "And thank you." She sits at the table. "Would you like company today? Or will I be too distracting."

"I plan to make phone calls most of the day. The kits will watch over me." He hands Loki a bagel.

Loki studies him for a bit before nodding her agreement. "But I'm bringing you lunch."

"Only if it comes with a kiss."

"More than one." She promises. "I'm thinking Texas bar-b-que." She has a craving for meat.

"I'll eat anything, baby." He kisses her cheek.

A grin forms across her lips. "Anything?" Her tone is very suggestive.

"Especially that." He promises.

She has to take a kiss at that. It's cream cheese flavored thanks to the bagel.

Steve smiles and licks his lips before taking his own bagel. "So, I was thinking about that garden project we talked about before the wedding. I think I'm going to get that started, since spring is almost here."

She smiles. "I had forgotten about that. Matt could probably use something positive to concentrate on. Assuming you plan to get him involved."

"Do you read my mind?" He chuckles.

"On a good day." She winks at him.

"But, yeah, if he finds me a lot, I can design the space. I have an idea for a statue, too, but I'm not that kind of artist." He looks at her. "Unless you could create it from a drawing?"

"Perhaps. Doesn't hurt to try." She licks her lips as the wheels in her head start spinning. "Though if you could find a local artist to create it, it would provide an even deeper sense of community and ownership."

"I thought of you first, since we are gifting it to that community." Steve admits. "But I definitely plan to get as many local workers as possible."

Loki smiles proudly at him. "You're so good." She takes a big bite out of the bagel and gets cream cheese on her cheek.

Steve leans forward to wipe it off with his thumb. "That's what they keep telling me. Anything you want me to pass on to Matt?" He sticks the thumb in his mouth.

"General sympathy. If there's anything we can do. The usual."

"Check. That was the plan anyway." He sips his coffee.

"I figured." She continues to eat. Suddenly she returns to his dream. "Have you been thinking a lot about the other place? Or of Babydoll?"

He shrugs. "More than usual, I guess. Since that DVD showed up. Why?"

"Just wondering if it was your mind or something else." She says it as nonchalantly as possible.

Steve nods in full understanding. "I said my spell. I always say my spell."

She nods, though that wasn't where her mind was. Still, it's good to know he does. But she wonders if it would have any effect on the watchers.

He rubs her shoulder. "I'm sure we're safe. I'm sure."

"You're a super soldier. I'm a sorcerer. If anyone's safe, it should be us." She gives him a small smile. "I should finish getting ready."

"Wear green and black for me? With gold jewelry." He looks at her fondly.

Loki blushes slightly. "Why? You won't see it." She teases.

"Because you're mine. And it makes you look so damn regal."

"Alright. Only for you." She licks her lips. "Trousers or skirt?"

"Depends on the top." He grins. "A skirt is easier access, though."

"I'll see what I can do." She saunters back upstairs, making sure she walks in a way that wiggles her ass.

Steve makes sure to thoroughly enjoy the view. Then he finishes up with breakfast, packing up the leftovers.

She comes down again in a black pencil skirt and a green silk blouse that has a deep v. A gold necklace is around her neck. She's carrying her computer bag and her suit jacket. On her feet are simple black pumps. "Do you approve?"

He gives a sharp whistle. "You'll break hearts."

"There's only one heart I'm concerned about." She kisses him. "I'll be back around noon." She says goodbye to the cats then disappears.

He decides to go for another long run before finally showering. Then it's time for his phone calls. It's his least favourite part of the job, but at least it's mostly people he likes today. He gets to Matt in the later morning, just in case. "Hello, Matt?"

"Steve, hello." The familiar voice says. He sounds tired. "You must have read my mind. I was just about to call you."

"Well, from the news it sounds like you've been through hell and high water, so I thought I'd make sure you were still kicking." Steve tries not to focus on his worry, Matt probably doesn't need it.

"To say it's been difficult would be an understatement. But I'm somehow still here." He notes.

"Been there, done that." Steve smiles wryly. "And while I'm glad my friend is still there, I'm concerned that your law firm is gone. What's holding you together?"

"Right now? Bandages mostly. About that - the law firm being closed." He speaks quickly so as not to be interrupted. "I wanted to suggest that you follow Foggy to the law firm he's joining."

"Taking a break to focus on the important things? Please tell me you're not alone. Bucky can be there." He'll call Foggy after, but now he's worried what that means for the friendship.

"I'm at Jess' place. And yes I'm taking a break from law." Matt could try to explain, but he'd probably only succeed in boring Steve.

"She's a good woman and I've wronged her terribly. Take care of her." Steve sighs, but shakes it off. "I've got an interesting project, if you're looking for something short term?"

It takes a moment for Matt to remember what he's talking about in regards to Jess. Then he remembers the Wanda incident. "Honestly I can't take anything on until Elektra is buried. And as for Jess, that was not your best idea. But we all do stupid things for information." He had recently gone to see Wilson Fisk for info and had his head slammed repeatedly into the table. "Underneath the thick crust, she's a good person."

"And I punched her right in the PTSD." Steve frowns. "I'll work something out with her. As for my project, it'll probably take a couple months but I thought I'd offer it to you, since you love hell's kitchen. Loki and I wish to build a community garden there. An apology and a promise for the residents."

"That's a nice gesture. I'm not sure how I could help. And I'm not exactly sure what you're promising." Matt replies.

Steve smiles. "Well, I need someone in the area. We need to find a property, navigate zoning and property laws, hire local workers, manage the work, source the material... The hours are flexible, pay is good. As for the promise? It's the promise of hope, redemption. That life can blossom even after fear and pain."

Matt nods though the phone is against his cheek. "I'm not exactly the most reliable person right now."

"I trust you. And I honestly think you'd be the best man for the job."

There's a pause. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I do hope you agree, though. It's going to be hard to find someone else who loves hell's kitchen as much as you do." In the background, Steve hears Jess calling to Matt that she's home. "Is that your lady? Should I let you go. It's almost unfair that God let a blind man have a woman that lovely, but I daresay you deserve something nice."

"Complimenting her to me isn't going to help you make nice with her." There's a lightness to his voice that had been missing before. "I'll call back with my answer and Foggy's information."

Steve laughs. "I didn't mean it that way. Now you take care of yourself. I know you probably feel like shit right now but you are an amazing man and Loki and I both believe in you and what you do. Talk to you later."

"Thank you, Steve. I'll be in touch." Matt ends the call and wonders if Steve would feel the same way if he knew everything he'd done.

As he puts down his phone, Steve is also wondering, though he wonders just how much Matt is beating himself up. He knows full well how Catholic guilt kicks in. He has trouble focusing after that, and lunch can't come too soon.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky sets down his phone after talking to Matt. He picks it up again to call Carol then decides he doesn't want to disturb her. He sets it down. He picks it back up, not sure who he should call. His first thought (or is it second after Carol) is Steve. But his best friend is always so busy lately.

Surprisingly, Steve answers first ring. "Hey jerk."

"Hey. Wow. Didn't think you'd answer so quickly."

"Lucky timing, I guess. You caught me between calls." Really, he'd been taking quite a while between them as he worries about Matt.

Bucky gathers his thoughts. "So Matt Murdock said he talked to you about moving us to Foggy. I was just wondering what your thoughts were."

"Foggy's a good man and a good lawyer." Steve admits. "But I'm kind of worried that Matt seems to be giving up."

"Yeah. I kind of want to fight to keep him. Let him know that a) we can't be pushed off so easily and b) we still have faith in him. Am I stupid?" He huffs out a breath.

Steve smiles. "Not at all. I think Matt does need the break, though. It sounds like he's been through a lot. I don't know if you spoke to him before or after me, but I did offer him a job to get him back on his feet. We could always go with Foggy until Matt's back in action."

"Well I just got off the phone with him. He didn't tell me about your offer." He sighs. "I need to talk it over with Carol."

"Of course. I hope Jess is as good for him as Carol has been for you. Anyway, the job I suggested was that he be in charge of that community garden Loki and I wanted to put in hell's kitchen. I think giving to his community would really support Matt's spirit."

"That's a great idea." Bucky smiles. "I don't know how you do it."

"Magic." Steve laughs. "Am I a terrible person for hoping Matt's having his brains fucked out, right now? He just sounded so... God, I don't know. Lifeless?"

Bucky chuckles. "Well Jess does love to fuck him so maybe he is."

"I just don't know how else to help him. But I do know the peace that can be found in a lover's arms." Steve sighs, he should probably get off this topic before he starts imagining the two. (And damn, if that isn't an attractive thought...)

"Ain't that the truth." He can't help but wonder how those two are in bed. He imagines lots of growling and wrestling. "Okay well baseball season just started. I plan to put my tickets to good use. Maybe I'll invite Matt to a game or two since my best friend doesn't live here anymore."

"We're not that far. But I think it'd be good for both of you. Especially since your ladies are best friends." Steve smiles. "I mean, if they get serious you could be stuck with him."

"Like Carol and Loki are stuck with each other?" He teases.

"Fraid so." Steve chuckles.

"Guess it's different with Thor's girl. The scientist. What with her in another country."

"And with Thor off doing whatever Thor does. We don't really see him." Steve shrugs. Though, now, he's kind of imagining Bucky kissing Matt. He can't help a soft groan.

"Problem?" Bucky asks, assuming there's a problem with Thor or the in-laws.

"Hmmn? No, no. My mind's just wandering where I don't need it to." You can almost hear the blush.

Bucky laughs. "You've got a dirty mind, punk."

"You don't even know where it went!" Steve complains, embarrassed. "I've been working a lot, clearly I need to stop and play."

"Clearly. I suggest you get busy with your husband."

"She's at work." Steve pouts.

"And you're her boss. So get her ass over there." Bucky tells her.

"I'm not that desperate for action. A little daydreaming never hurt anyone."

He laughs again. "No it didn't. And now you have time to do something special for tonight." So does he for that matter.

Steve considers it. "Think Loki would appreciate eight dozen roses?"

"Damn. Spending the big money." He chuckles. "Yeah. I think she would."

"While I'm ordering, want some for Carol?" Steve chuckles too.

"No thanks. She doesn't like roses."

"Carnations? Lilies? Her own weight in chocolate? That's only like ten pounds, right?" He teases. "She dropped that pregnancy weight fast."

He laughs. "She did. And I'm good. I'll pamper my wife in my own way."

Steve grins. "Okay. But do you think you can keep an extra eye on Matt? Drag him and Jess over or even send Carol there extra? Maybe nudge him on the garden thing?"

"I'll see what I can do." He promises. "So have you wrapped your head around being a dad yet?"

"God no." He pauses. "Oh. Idea. Since we're taking Jess and flowers, could I talk you into giving her an apology bouquet for me? I mean, only if it's a good day to leave the girls with Tracy. I already owe you everything, but I swear I'll name our first son for you if you do."

"Wow. Must be serious. Yeah. I can do that."

"Buck. Your wife yelled at me for over an hour about how I traumatized her. Flowers is just the beginning of my apology." Steve sighs. He needs to be better. He needs things to be better for when his little one arrives.

"Just yelling?" Bucky is surprised. "I'll be sure to let Jess know there's more apology coming."

"Thanks. And I didn't say it was just yelling, I said there was an hour of yelling." Thank God for super healing on that one.

"That sounds more like it. Sorry."

"I deserved it." Steve shakes his head. "Anyway. I think I need to go order a whole bunch of flowers. I'll text you with the address to get the ones for Jess."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Give my love to all your girls."

"I will. Give the same to yours." Bucky ends the call and feels better.

Steve does his calls, deciding to only get four dozen red roses for Loki, which he arranges to be delivered and then a small bouquet of dahlias for Jess at a local hell's kitchen florist. He sends Bucky all the details to pick them up.

Bucky doesn't get a chance to pick them up until later. Tracy wasn't having a great day, so he asked Rogue to come early if she could. Now she is at home, and he is at Jess' door with the bouquet.

Jess makes sure Matt's still resting, leaving the bedroom door mostly closed when she goes to answer the door wearing only her short silk dressing gown. "Barnes? You forget where you live?"

"Nope. I'm here on Avengers and personal business." He can't help but look at her legs. He smiles and hands over the flowers. "From Steve Rogers, the first in his many efforts to apologize."

Jess laughs and takes them. "Why thank you." She allows him into the apartment.

Bucky steps inside. "How ya doin'?"

She shrugs and nods toward the bedroom with a finger over her lips before setting the flowers on her coffee table. "I'm on pause until he's a bit more independent again."

He looks at the closed door. "He called me today. Said I should go to Foggy for my lawyering needs from now on." He makes a concerned face.

"He's pushed everyone else away, except me and Elektra and she's getting buried tomorrow." She shakes her head. "He's so lost and that is so much more important than my head damage."

Bucky nods and tells her about Steve's offer. "And I thought I'd invite him to baseball game. What do you think?"

She nods. "Yes and yes. I'll talk to him." After a moment she continues. "Why would he think it's okay to go in someone's head?"

"He didn't want to go in just skim the surface." Bucky reminds her. "Hydra did a number on him, too. Just not the same one they gave us."

"I don't like psychics at all. They used to use then to test my pheremones. I..." She covers her face and shakes her head.

"Hey. He fucked up. He knows he fucked up. But he needs a way to test people aren't Hydra." Bucky understands.

Her voice is quiet. "Check how quick they freak the fuck out? They used to restrict me from moving, Bucky. They would hold me still and release my pheremones in a room full of men to see how many were effected. I can't do psychics."

"I'm not asking you to." Bucky assures her. "But if you've got a better idea, tell him. Work with him. He's a good guy."

"Personally? Torture is a better idea."

Bucky shakes his head. "He won't go for it."

She shrugs. "Probably for the best. Overcoming torture is the first thing they teach a spy. I didn't know sex came in a flavour outside BDSM until my second year with SHIELD. That's just how life was."

"Sounds awful." He's been leaning against the counter but now straightens up. Everything still good on that front with Matt? Not that it's any of my business."

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Are you really asking about my sex life, Barnes? Do you want to go there?"

"I really don't. But I want to know that Matt is..." He shakes his head. "You know what? Forget it. None of my business. But maybe you could help me?" He opts to change the subject. "If I wanted to do something really special for Carol. I was thinking Star Wars, wine, and chili dogs?" He makes a face, looking for approval.

She laughs, glad to move away from that. If he can't figure it out from how she's dressed, he needs serious help. "That would make her happy. Beer would make her happier."

"Right. Beer." He starts making a list of the things he needs to get before going home. "New Star Wars movie, beer, chili dogs." He looks up at Jess. "You need anything?"

"Unless you've mastered resurrection or repairing relationships or fixing shitty pasts, I'm good." She gives a half smile. "And yes, you may peek in at Matt if it makes you feel better."

"Is he decent?" Bucky asks.

"There's probably a blanket." It becomes a smirk.

He smirks back. "Good girl. Just tell him I came by and that I'm inviting him to a baseball game and will consider it a personal affront if he doesn't accept." He heads to the door. "And we'll invite you for dinner soon."

"Oh, knowing him, he's heard every word." She raises her voice. "Haven't you, sweetheart?"

A voice comes from the bedroom. "Pretty much."

Bucky nods with a smile. "I'll text you the day and the time I'm picking you up for the game. You two have a good evening."

"You too, Star Wars and chili dogs." She ushers him to the door then adds. "You should try fucking in Morse code and see if she gets the message."

He laughs at that. "I just might." With that he heads out.

She locks the door behind him and heads back to the bedroom, dropping her robe along the way before she climbs back onto the bed. "Look at that, people care about you." She brushes his hair back.

"I suppose." He listens to her heartbeat. "What you said to Bucky about Hydra..."

She stiffens. "Which part? The beatings or being trapped in a room with two dozen men all desperate for me and unable to fight? I thought you didn't care about my past?"

"I don't. But it explains a lot." He caresses her cheek. "You were used again and again by the people who were supposed to keep you safe. Did Clint Barton know this when he used you?"

"No. My file was classified." She leans into his touch, eyes shut. "A lot of people in SHIELD hated me because they thought I chose to be Hydra."

"They were wrong. They don't matter." He guides her closer. "It's no wonder you have trust issues."

She leans against his chest. "Some people are worth the risk."

His thumb strokes her lips. "I want to make love to you. To treat you the way an amazing woman like you should be treated."

"I'm not even sure what those words are supposed to mean." She admits quietly.

"Which ones?" He wonders.

She gives a little sad smile. "The whole thing. I mean, I know the words individually but they don't make sense in that order. Especially not applied to me."

He touches his nose to hers. "Let's start with making love and see if the others fall into place."

"Is that kind of like fucking? Because I know that very well." Her fingers run slowly over his chest.

"Kind of. But different." He kisses her gently.

She sighs, letting herself melt into the kiss. Then she takes another as she loves kissing, especially this man. They kiss for a good long while before Matt's hands, those wonderful hands, begin reading her body, guiding her beneath him. Jess feels strangely nervous as she looks up at him. He's so beautiful yet bruised and it strikes her that he could be one of his saints like this. She reaches for his face, his neck, almost afraid he might disappear.

He doesn't. He's real. Solid. Strong like a statue but softer. Gentle. He pours every ounce of love he is capable of feeling into her. He's afraid it won't be enough.

Her nerves start to bubble into a panic that steals her breath away. No matter how long she's wanted it, to actually face being loved is terrifying. Her fingers dig into his arms desperate for something to hold on to.

He pauses, hearing and feeling the change. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Sorry. I'm just." She tries to swallow it down, to place it on pause so she can deal with it later. "You're fine."

"No. Tell me what you need." He strokes her cheek. "The whole point of making love is to be in it together."

She takes a deep breath. "I'm afraid."

He nods. "I can stop. Or go slower."

"I..." She manages to loosen a hand and lift it to his cheek. "I need to do this. With you. Just be patient."

Matt kisses the palm of her hand and gives a small smile. "And here I thought that's what I was doing."

"I'm not so good at letting others..." She trails off and shrugs.

"I understand." He remains still until she gives him some indication to continue.

Her second hand loosens and she moves both her hands to circle around his shoulders. "I trust you, love. If I cry, it's because of how perfect you are." Just a small tease, but it's a good sign.

He kisses her slowly, deeply. His hand guides her legs open then move up her outer thigh. Kissing helps, she's relaxing with that. She moves one hand down to squeeze his. He pulls away until their lips are just touching. He presses his cock against her opening. 

She breaths his name, twisting their fingers together. "Matt. You know I'm yours."

"Jess." He kisses her again as he slowly pushes in.

Her legs bend and rise with him, holding his hips close. The hand gripping his refuses to let go while the other rakes through his hair while keeping him close enough to kiss. His mouth moves to her neck. His body responds to hers while keeping his thrusts slow. Before long, she's moving with him in a rhythm as natural as breathing. Their joined hands come to her mouth and she sucks on his first two fingers.

Everything falls away. It's something that only seems to happen when he's with her. "Jess." His breath is hot against her skin as his hand grasps more tightly onto hers.

"Matt." Her foot presses into his thigh and slides down his leg as pleasure builds. It bursts and floods through her both like and unlike every orgasm before. All she can be truly sure of is keeping him close as her own skin.

His release comes with a soft groan, his brow furrowing as everything suddenly crashes over him. He tears up and holds her tighter. Her fingers move slowly down his back. Words seem a million lifetimes away right now. All she knows is safe, and close, and loved. She tries to return the sensation. He continues to hold her, not wanting to leave her warmth yet. He wipes his eyes and breathes through the emotion.

She nuzzles his ear and whispers softly. "Tactical error, Murdock. Now you're stuck with me forever."

"I'll take my chances." His voice sounds lower-pitched than usual.

She rolls them to their sides, fingers gliding over his face. "I wish I could steal away all your pain and sorrow. But then who would you be? Where would you find strength?"

"I honestly don't know." He concentrates on the sound of her heart. "So now you've been made love to. How does it feel?"

She furrows her brow. "I don't know the word for the emotion. I've never had it before. Not... Empty?"

"Is that good?" His fingers run over her shoulder before he places a kiss there.

"I think so. I've been empty a very long time." She studies him quietly for a moment. "Want to do something reckless and unexpected?"

"God yes."

She chuckles. "Let me take you to Thailand for a week, reset your head."

He gets a strange look. "I've never been out of New York. I don't even have a passport."

"Neither of those is a problem." She takes his hand and kisses it. "I just think the culture shock might do you some good."

He nods. "It'll be a good excuse not to go to the game with Bucky." He reasons.

She taps his nose. "Carol got him seasons tickets, he'll just take you to another. But we can go to Bangkok and stay near the temple district, with the incense and chanting and chimes. Then there's the heat and press of the night markets. It's... It's different."

"I still need a passport."

"Yeah, give me three hours." She grins.

"A legal passport." He tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "I can pull a few strings and get it in twelve."

"Thank you." His head lowers. "We can't go until after the funeral anyway."

"Day after tomorrow." She leans in to kiss his hair. "Do you want me with you or would you prefer to say goodbye alone?"

He squeezes her hand. "I'd like you with me. My final goodbye I might want some privacy."

"Of course. Stick said he'd come. He's been chilling at your place. It was almost like he was worried." She moves closer.

"I think he does. He just has a funny way of showing it."

"Everybody loves you."

"Concern is not love." He reminds her.

She sighs, she does have to allow that. "I love you."

He almost says something stupid then stops himself. "I love you, too."

"I noticed." She kisses him tenderly.

Matt takes a breath and listens to the city.

She knows immediately where he's gone. She shakes her head. "I'll unhide it if you promise only three hours."

"You'd really let me?" He can't hide the hope in his voice.

"Three hours." She repeats. "Or I break your leg and you don't go out for a month."

"Deal."

"Sorry to limit you but you're still healing." She kisses his nose and gets up to retrieve the costume from her hiding spot.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom. The uniform goes on. He gives her one last kiss then heads out the window. She watches him go. This feels like a sign that he'll be alright. And that brings her a step closer to alright.


	213. Been Through and Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Carol have a night in. Elektra is buried. Wanda begins learning from Xavier. Natasha is called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's song: http://www.metrolyrics.com/voyage-of-the-moon-lyrics-mary-hopkin.html  
> Jess's lingerie: https://cdn-img-1.wanelo.com/p/973/929/279/dc1f6513206b8e3d56e9785/x354-q80.jpg   
> uchenyy = Russian for scientist

Bucky has everything ready. Tracy and Rogue are going out to dinner. The beer is in the fridge. The chili dogs are staying warm in the oven. The Star Wars DVD is on the table with some daisies. All he needs is Carol.

She yawns loudly as she walks in the door. It was a Washington day, and it's quite a flight. "Hey- oh. Where is everyone?"

"Out. Asleep." He walks over, holding the movie behind his back. "Thought we deserved some us time." He presents her with it. "Carol, would you have dinner and a movie with me?"

She laughs and wraps her arms around him. "Sounds amazing."

He kisses her. "Go get comfy, check on your girls, then meet me on the couch." He takes another kiss before heading to the kitchen.

She smiles after him, wondering how she got so lucky then does just that. Soon she's relaxing onto the couch in her pyjamas.

There's beer on coasters on the coffee table. Bucky walks over carrying two plates with chili dogs. Hers has two. His has four. There's also a bag of chips dangling his fingers. "Thought we'd have something special tonight."

"You're amazing, though." She looks at the beer. "It's better if I stay away from the alcohol."

"Right. Okay." He swaps the plates for the beer and heads back to the kitchen, chugging one as soon as he's out of her sight. He returns with two sodas. "Here you go, doll. Ready for movie time?"

"No, you're not cuddling with me yet." She teases and holds out her hand.

Smiling, he takes her hand and sits next to her. "Long day?"

She nods. "I feel every minute away from you."

"Wow. Must have been a really long day." He kisses her temple. "Well I'm here now. Or you're here now. We're together is what I'm saying."

"I'm grateful." She captures his mouth for a slow kiss.

He pulls away a bit sheepishly. "Can you taste the beer? Sorry."

She taps his nose. "I don't mind if you want to enjoy it. I just think it's better if I don't. Well. Except on your tongue."

He smiles. "I can live with that." He gives her another kiss. "Anything you want to talk about before I start the movie?"

"How beautiful your eyes are? And how you're way too good for me? And how I'm the luckiest girl in the world?" She smiles back.

He chuckles. "Alright. Movie time. Eat your dinner."

She sticks out her tongue. "So demanding."

He gives her puppy dog eyes. "Please eat your dinner?"

"Don't, don't, don't." She laughs and swats him. "I'll eat."

He grins and starts the movie. They get interrupted once by the girls. Bucky takes care of it. Then they snuggle on the couch to watch the rest. It's perfect, just what they both needed. Though Carol manages to fall asleep before the end. 

Bucky shuts off the movie just as Rogue and Tracy get home. He places a finger to his lips and carries his wife to bed. With the door closed, he undresses her and brings the covers up to her shoulders.

She wakes just enough to sleepily help him then pull him close. "'M not goin' back after this semester."

"You sure? If you love it, you shouldn't give it up." He tells her softly.

"I like it. It's not love." She nuzzles into his chest. "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you, too." He doesn't want to leave, but he needs to pee and clean. In the end he decides she is more important and stays.

She seems to be waking up a bit more and starts kissing along his chest and up to his neck.

He huffs a laugh. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was." She yawns against his skin before sucking at the corner of his jaw.

"Not now?" He closes his eyes to concentrate on what she's making him feel.

"Mmn-mmn." She kisses to his ear and bites playfully at the lobe. "Though, you could be a dream."

"Do dreams have to pee?"

Carol giggles. "Probably not. Does that mean I have to let go?"

"You do. Unless you have a new fetish." He really hopes she doesn't.

Her hands quickly come loose.

He gives her a quick kiss and rushes to the bathroom. He takes as little time as possible to get back to her. When he does, he's in only his underwear.

"Now, if that's not proof of a good God..." She grins, leaning up on her elbow.

"Huh?" He's a little slow to notice how she's looking at him. "Oh." A little half smile appears. "Like what you see?" He poses like an old timey body builder, arms up and curled to show his biceps.

"Well, it's a little dorky." She laughs and rubs her breast. "But there's nothing wrong with that."

He smiles and slides into bed next to her. Snuggling close, he kisses her shoulder.

She strokes his side. "I don't get near enough of you these days. I feel like all we do together is sleep. And then I go and ruin your movie date by falling asleep."

"It's fine. Just wanted to make you feel special is all." He gives her a soft smile.

She blushes. "I do each time you look at me."

"Maybe that's because I'd rather fall asleep next to you than have sex with anyone else."

"Buck. Stop that." She lightly slaps his arm. "You don't need to be all prince charming, you're already centre of my universe."

"Just saying what I feel, doll." He takes her hand and kisses it.

She leans in to kiss his lips. "We'll get more time soon."

"I know." He rubs his fingers through her hair. "Sleep now."

"Do I have to?" She pouts. "Can't I stay up watching you?"

"You can do whatever you like, Colonel." He kisses her gently.

"You?" She teases, tugging at his underwear.

He helps her slip them off. "If you're up for it, I am."

She gently grips his cock. "Not yet you aren't."

"Getting there." He is hardening at her touch. "What do you plan on doing once I am?"

"Thought I might just swing a leg over your hip and let you figure it out from there." She winks

"Oh yeah?" He smiles.

"Or maybe..." She grabs his wrists and pushes him down to the bed. "I'll have a nice ride."

"You're such a good rider."

Carol grins down at him. "If that's what my honey wants." She changes her grip so she can hold both his wrists with one hand and starts kissing along his chest again.

"You're the most beautiful woman ever." He breathes. "And I love that you love chili dogs."

She laughs. "Well, one of those is true." She decides to release his wrists in favour of exploring his torso.

"You're amazing."

"Yes." She smiles widely as she moves back to rub against him teasingly.

He's definitely hard now. "Remember where it goes?"

She acts thoughtful. "Crook of my elbow?"

"Nope. Pretty sure that's not right."

She giggles, then lines them up, taking just the very tip into her wetness. "We'll just have to make do with this."

He sighs. "That does good. It could do better."

"Could it?" She pushes down, taking him in. "Oh, you're right. That's much better."

"Told ya." His hands slide up her thighs.

"Now what?" She keeps playing. "All I feel is full."

"Hmm." He furrows his brow as if thinking. "Turn around like a top? No wait. That doesn't sound right."

"I could turn..." She lifts and rotates so her back is toward his face before moving down again. The angle isn't bad, so she decides to work with it. She grabs his thighs so she can lift and fall onto him.

"That's nice." His hands slide up her back.

She smiles at him over her shoulder. "The view's okay?"

"I've seen better. I've seen a lot worse." His fingers trace her spine.

She sighs softly, goosebumps following his fingers. "My view isn't great, but that touch is just amazing."

"You can always turn around." He tells her.

"And you could always tackle me to the bed." She replies.

"I could. Don't wanna." He sits up as best he can and kisses the back of her neck.

She chuckles. "Then I'll have to make sure you enjoy this." She rotates her hips and picks up the pace a bit, putting some strength into it.

Bucky's hands wrap around her. "Damn."

"Oh, took my words." She cries out pleasurably, her hands going over his.

His teeth run over the skin of her shoulder as he bucks up from beneath.

Carol gasps. "Bucky!" It strengthens her desire and her movements.

All sleepiness is gone. Now it's just Carol. "I'm not gonna last."

"I'm. I'm there, too." And she's calling out his name again as orgasm takes over.

He comes. It's a relief. It had been hard holding back.

Carol collapses against him with a moan and they both fall against the bed.

"Falling asleep now." Bucky announces as he closes his eyes.

She laughs and rolls off him so she can grab the covers before wrapping herself around him. "Dream of me, okay?"

"Mm'kay."

She relaxes beside him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder as she falls asleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt returns exactly 3 hours after he left Jess. He softly announces himself. "I'm back."

She's sitting cross legged on the bed, typing at her laptop. She looks over to him with a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you." He walks over and sits next to her. "But I'm not sure about Thailand."

"You're going to miss it too much?" She suggests, looking back at her computer. "I suspected you'd chicken out."

"Maybe just a week?" He does feel like a chicken.

That was all she'd suggested in the first place, but she nods. "You should lend your outfit to Bucky so people don't know you're gone."

"There are no eye holes." He reminds her.

"You only need to be sighted once or twice, really." She points out, closing her computer before leaning over to rest her head on his knee. "He'll figure it out."

His fingers go to her hair. "Maybe Loki can create some illusions or something."

"You'll have to ask for that one. I'm hated."

"And yet Steve sent you those fragrant flowers."

"That's just guilt." She frowns to herself.

"You won't know that for sure until you talk to him."

She rolls so she's looking up at him. "He sees me as a tactical advantage. That's why he wants me. It's Loki who seems to hate me. Maybe she's afraid her husband will get confused since we both have dark hair and green eyes." The sarcasm is thick to hide her uncertainty.

"Or maybe Loki is dealing with his own shit and is as self-centered as you are." He shrugs.

"No one's as self-centered as me." She informs him, reaching up to stroke his lips.

He kisses her fingers. "You'd be surprised. Now how about helping me out of this suit. My ribs are still sore."

"Well, who's fault is that?" She sits up and moves her computer safely our of the way before helping him. She also makes sure his bandages are still tight. "I've got advil and a small stash of morphine, if you want something for the pain?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine. When is the memorial service?"

"Nine." She runs her fingers slowly over his ribs.

"Do I have a suit here? Of the non-red variety."

"Yes, I brought one over. And some of your sweats." She chuckles. "You've only been naked for my personal pleasure."

He smiles. "Well as long as you got pleasure from it."

She leans in for a kiss. "Honestly, I was too busy being amazed by you to even look."

"Really." He doesn't sound like he believes it. 

"Don't make me hurt you." Her nose rubs against his. "Just because you're pretty doesn't mean I don't value other aspects of you more."

The corners of his mouth curl up into a sad smile.

She kisses the corner of his mouth. "Even now, you're so much stronger than me. I'm supposed to be protecting you and you go being the hero again."

"I'm not sure I am a hero." He shrugs.

"I am." She pulls him into a hug.

He holds her.

When she finally lets go, she caresses his face. "You need to rest. Strong as you've been, you are still healing."

He nods and gets into bed. He's tired both physically and emotionally.

"Do you need anything? Water? Bedtime story? Teddy bear?" She teases gently, fingers combing through his hair.

"Night light?" He teases back.

"I'm not afraid to chloroform you." She bops his nose.

"Sorry."

"Sleep." She goes back to stroking his hair, and tries singing to sooth him. "The moon is like a boat my love, of lemon peel afloat my love, and with a sail of gauze my love. She seems to slightly pause upon her silent way, all on her starry way."

He yawns and gradually falls asleep. She sighs and kisses his forehead. She knows his hardest battle is just beginning, the battle against himself.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is surprised to sense Foggy at the funeral. His hand squeezes Jess's when he realizes his friend, former friend is there.

She squeezes his back, leaning in to whisper. "He's not here for her."

He nods.

The church is fairly empty as the priest goes through his homily. Just the two of them, Foggy, and Stick. Jess catches Foggy's eye to give him a sad smile. He gives an equally sad smile back and looks over at Matt. He's glad his friend has Jess.

As the service ends, Jess puts her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Last chance for a goodbye before they close the casket."

He stands. After opening his stick, he walks up to the body. Jess rises but stays near the pew. But she stands like the fighter she is, ready to rip down anything that might threaten him.

Matt places a hand against her cold skin. It's not her. She was always so warm and passionate. And yes a little crazy. But apparently he likes crazy. "Goodbye, Elektra." He turns and walks back.

Jess waits for him, offering her hand. Soon they're escorted to the cars for the cemetery. All four sit in one vehicle and settle into an awkward silence for the drive.

"Thank you for coming, Foggy. I appreciate it."

"Yeah. Sure." He replies.

Jess lightly hits Matt's shoulder.

Stick just snickers to himself as he plays with his cane.

"What'd I do?" Matt asks.

"You owe him an apology, if nothing else." She points out while glancing at Foggy.

"I'm sorry, Foggy."

The lawyer rolls his eyes. "It doesn't count if she has to tell you to do it."

"Does that mean we're not really burying Elektra?" Jess asks.

Matt looks horrified. He's glad his glasses are on to hide the tears in his eyes.

Jess grips his hand, though her anger is at Foggy. "He's not the only one who owes an apology. I'm glad you came, but it's barely a start. You've both been idiots."

"Sorry." Foggy's voice is small. 

"It's okay. How did the job interview go?"

She's still pissed, but they're talking so she bites her tongue.

Foggy gives a small smile. "They made me a really good offer. I've officially joined Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz"

It hurts that Foggy has so quickly moved on, but Matt is glad, too. He knows he was holding his friend back. "That's great. I've already told Steve and Bucky that I would forward your info to them once you settled at a new firm."

"You'll have to put in a good word for Matt, when he's ready to go back to law." Jess suggests. "I mean, I could ask Hogarth myself but I already gave her that reference for you."

"Thanks." Foggy says. He gives Matt a strange look. He doesn't want to say what he's thinking. Jess raises her eyebrows at him. They'll need to have a chat.

Matt is relieved when they get to the gravesite. He holds Jess' hand, feeling as though he should say something but not knowing what.

She leads him to the graveside and kisses his cheek. "Take your time." She steps away to stand further back with Foggy.

He doesn't bother turning towards Stick. He just asks his question. "Did you want to say something?"

"Was it worth it?" He tilts his head slightly to Matt.

"Don't." Matt tells him. "Don't lay this at my feet. You set her on this path long before she met me."

He shakes his head. "No, worth letting them in. Worth loving her."

"Yes." His head is down. "Elektra and I didn't have much time together, but what we had was precious to me. She was an amazing woman. How could I not love her?"

"Huh." Stick turns to walk away.

Jess stands with Foggy, holding onto his arm. "I'm worried."

"Matt has that effect on people."

She chuckles. "He's been through hell, and I know it's no real excuse for how he's treated you, but I hope you can understand it's affected his choices. It still is. I hope you can eventually forgive him, even if you can't reclaim what you were."

"I'm trying." But he already seems different, not the same goofy silly happy Foggy she knew.

Jess leans against him. "It's okay to forgive yourself. You only abandoned him when he left you no choice."

"Yeah."

"Even I took a step back before I realized what he was doing." She admits. "But there's no such thing as a no-win situation if you're willing to adapt and accept alternate ways of winning."

He looks at his friend by the grave. "The man I knew, the man who was my friend, he's changed. Or maybe I never really knew him."

She follows his gaze. "A little of both, maybe. But you knew Matt. Problem is the devil is winning right now."

Matt can hear everything they're saying. He wishes they understood that Matt and the Daredevil are the same person.

Foggy shrugs. "He won't let go of it. He'd rather lose me."

"He can't let go of it any more than he can let go of being blind. He is the devil. If you take that away, there's nothing left." She squeezes his arm.

Foggy toes the ground with his new shoes. "Is that how you feel about Spider Woman? Because I haven't met her, and I like you just fine."

She smiles. "Taking the costume off doesn't take away my abilities and beliefs. It's exhausting, though, pretending to be two people. You have to be so careful because one little mistake and your best friend is being threatened to make you do something."

He looks down. "Sorry."

Matt says a final prayer and makes the sign of the cross. Then he heads towards the voices.

"No worries. I know it's hard to understand if you don't live it. But think of it this way; I'm cleverly disguised as a regular person." She looks up to Matt, heart aching for him. She lets go of Foggy to reach for him as soon as he's close.

"Let's go home." Matt says quietly.

"And where is that?" She asks just as quietly.

"Yours?" That's where it had been recently.

"Alright." She kisses his temple. They have to take the car back with Foggy to the funeral parlour before they can actually go to her flat. Jess is quiet, keeping a hand on Matt at all times.

Matt listens to everyone's heartbeat. It's easier than concentrating on the loss.

Before they part, Jess turns to Foggy one last time. "You think you know me. You've probably heard that I shot my handler, the man I loved, point blank when I left Hydra. Do you know why?"

"Because he was evil and you had no choice?" Foggy offers.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Because it was the only way he'd ever leave. And I loved him. I've never once regretted that choice."

He gives her an odd look. "You killed him because you loved him."

"It was kinder than what Hydra would've done to the man who lost an asset as valuable as I was." She looks at him with dangerously serious eyes. "There are things far worse than death."

Foggy shivers at that. For the first time he realizes how dangerous she is. "Oh."

"There are men in this world who honestly believe a person's only value is in their ability to kill and destroy. That the best can be brought out by torture and rape. That children should die for some aspect of their birth beyond their control. That they have not just the right but the divine duty to take away not only people's lives and freedom but their very humanity." She lowers her head, giving a sad laugh. "That's what I ran away from. That's why the world needs good men. But also why it needs people who are willing to stand on the knife's blade to do the things that good men can't."

Foggy nods. "Isn't that why we have police, FBI, CIA?"

"I was thinking lawyers, protesters and civil wars." Her hands rest on her hips.

"Can't help but notice you didn't include vigilantes."

She shrugs. "I do have an unfair bias. And not all vigilantes are good. I mean, for every Pussy Riot or Rosa Parks you get an Oklahoma bomber."

Matt can't take this anymore. "As riveting as this conversation is, I was hoping we could go."

Jess bites her tongue. "Sorry. We'll continue this next time we do lunch, Foggy." She feels chastised, though, as she leads Matt out to her car.

"Sorry. I'm just not up to that argument today, even as just a spectator."

"No, I'm sorry. It was thoughtless of me." She sighs.

"Well thank you for trying to make him understand." Matt leans against her, needing her strength.

She wraps her arms firmly around him and kisses his head. "He still loves you."

"But he doesn’t understand me." He sighs. "I don't blame him. I lied to him for a long time. And let's face it, what we do isn't exactly normal."

"Normal is an imagined average designed to make people feel more comfortable." She points out as she finally opens the door for him. 

He chuckles. "You say the sweetest things."

She shrugs. "Not just a pretty face."

"No you aren't." He agrees.

She gently ruffles his hair. "Is there anything you want or need on our way back?"

"No." He can feel himself starting to fall apart.

With a gentle kiss to his forehead, she goes around to her side and takes them back to her apartment. There's a sense of relief when she closes the door behind them both and drops her purse on the table near the door. He's shaking, barely keeping it together. He pulls her into an embrace and finally mourns. She moves her hands soothingly over his head and back. Soft kisses are pressed to his head and face. She limits her words to soft murmurs of meaningless reassurances.

It was different before. He could fool himself into believing that Elektra had somehow managed to get up, to survive. But feeling her in that coffin, no warmth, no heartbeat, it had finally hit him that she was really gone.

Jess slowly guides him to the bedroom, trying to get him more comfortable by removing his jacket and tie. She makes sure to always have at least one hand on him, so he knows he's never alone.

He wipes his eyes, glasses dangling from between his fingers. "Sorry."

"Don't be, not for one second." She pulls his head to her shoulder.

He clings tightly to her. "Tell me about Thailand."

She strokes his head as she speaks softly. "Well, it's tropical and almost completely surrounded by ocean so it's very warm and humid most of the time. Buddhist monks travel dusty village roads in brilliant yellow robes. Thousand year old statues are adorned with those same robes. The cities make even New York seem calm at their busiest. The markets are all outdoors. The spices are as brightly coloured as they are richly aromaed. Saffron, ginger, chilis, cinnamon, lemongrass. Children run barefoot on muddied streets. Old stone temples sit next door to tall modern buildings."

He can't help but notice how fondly she speaks of it. There's a longing in her voice. "It sounds magical. Just promise me no ninjas."

"No ninjas. But I could probably hook you up with some Thai boxing lessons." She strokes his face.

"Or we could just be tourists. Or at least try." They both know that'll probably only last a couple of days.

She chuckles. "In Bangkok, they have the largest reclining Buddha in the world. It's incredible. And though I know you can't see it, it has these engravings on its feet which anyone can touch."

"You can describe it to me." He's calmer now. There's a future. There hasn't been one for a long time. But now there is. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow night. Don't be mad, but I splurged on first class tickets since it's your first time flying and it's a rather long flight." She rubs her hand over his chest. "Besides, the hotel is only $40 American a night. Thailand is cheap once you're there."

"I'm not mad." He plays with her fingers. "I should call Steve and let him know I can't take his pity offer."

She watches as he plays. "The garden thing? Why not?"

"Well we'll be out of town for a while."

"A week." She reminds him. "Or do you have other plans you haven't told me yet?"

"No. But a week there. A week of jetlag." He's guessing.

She snorts. "Jetlag only effects people who sleep normal hours, love."

"Okay. Then I'm not responsible enough to do what he wants."

"Liar."

"Just ask Foggy." There's hurt in his voice.

"So you've had a bad month. Maybe this is what you need to build yourself back up?" She shakes her head. "Look, take it or not I don't care but don't lie to yourself about the reason."

The problem is that Matt doesn't know what he wants right now. He feels like he's let everyone down. The last thing he wants to do is let Steve Rogers and Hell's Kitchen down, too. "I'm not the right person for the job."

She hums. "But maybe it's the right job for the person? Give it the week. Isn't that why we're doing Thailand? So you can get out of your head a bit? If he's not willing to give you that, you'll know it's only pity. If he is, you'll know he believes in you."

"Okay."

She kisses his cheek. "There's also something I need to think on this week."

"What's that?" He continues to play with her fingers.

"Is it time for me to upgrade to a two bedroom?" She smiles. "I know I'll only have Alice sometimes, but it might be nice for her. Especially if I talk you into moving in."

"I think it'd be really nice for Alice." He answers.

She nods, then teases. "Still not sure about you, though. I mean you're nice enough but it's obvious you need to get your shit together."

He chuckles. "Yep. Because you're the epitome of psychiatric health."

"If you're interested, we could look together." She keeps it easy. "If you want. It's okay if you don't."

"Let's wait and see how the week goes." He gives a small smile. "You may want to kill me by the end."

Jess laughs, pulling him into a warm hug. "Isn't there some saying about how only the people you love most can truly aggravate you?"

"Is there?" Matt isn't sure he agrees. There are plenty of people he doesn't love who aggravate him. Wilson Fisk is one. Though maybe aggravate is the wrong word.

"It's probably wrong." She chuckles and gives him a soft kiss.

Matt reaches up and caresses her cheek. "Thank you for today. And the last few days."

"Even I'm not cold enough to let you go through this alone." She catches his hand and kisses the palm.

He leans in and places a soft kiss to her lips. "I should call Steve."

"I thought you weren't responsible?" She teases.

"Shut up." He pulls out his phone. "Okay, Google. Call Steve Rogers."

She pokes him playfully as it rings.

"Hey Matt, things okay?" Steve's concern is obvious as he answers.

"Things are...They're fine." Matt tells him about the trip to Thailand and that he won't be able to make a decision until he comes back. "I understand if you need to find someone sooner."

Steve listens patiently. "No, take your time. I understand you've been through a lot. Sometimes we all need a little time and space to figure things out."

"Thank you for understanding. And Jess thanks you for the flowers." He adds.

"Is she okay? Not still having flashbacks or anything? I honestly didn't mean to trigger her." Steve frowns to himself. "I suppose you've been taking care of her on top of everything else. You definitely deserve a vacation."

"Actually she's been taking care of me." Matt admits.

Steve chuckles. "I guess sometimes that happens, too. I've certainly learned that, in the last year. It's okay to let yourself be cared for, even though it's hard."

Matt nods. "And how is Loki?"

"She's. She's good. Feisty as ever." It's one of those moments he wishes they hadn't decided to wait on the news. "Keeping me on my toes."

"Please give her my best."

"I will, thank you. Have fun on your trip. I'm jealous. We hope to hit Asia at some point soon." Steve's smiling on his end.

"I'm sure Jess will be happy to tell you all the best spots to visit." He smiles, knowing Jess is not at all happy at him. If only he could see the faces she's making. She's moved away from him while he's on the phone to change out of her dress.

Steve chuckles. "If I'm lucky enough to have her speak to me so long."

"I'm working on it." Matt assures him. "I'll let you go. Have a good night. I'll call you when I return."

"Great." Steve smiles again. "Take your time off to forget about everything except what's around you. It does wonders for the soul. God bless." He feels alright with that farewell, as he knows Matt's Catholic too.

Matt smiles as he ends the call. "He really is a good guy."

"So I keep hearing." She finishes changing, getting a thoughtful tone. "I can't decide if I should wear this now, or save it for our trip."

"If it's that good, save it for the trip." He tilts his head. "Unless of course we're starting it now."

"You tell me." She steps up to him, guiding his hands to her hips. The lingerie she's sweating is black lace with embroidered roses, in a strip up her front and over her breasts. There are multiple thin straps over her hips, currently under his hands, and a few over her breasts before they become single straps over her shoulders.

He gets a look on his face of enthralled interest as his fingers slide along the edges of the straps at her hips to her center. He feels the flowers beneath his fingers then the bits of lace in between. "Wow." He slowly explores her outfit as his breath deepens. "Wow." He breathes again.

"It's a bit nicer without the baby belly." She admits softly. "But I thought it might be a nice distraction."

"It's a very nice distraction." He finally gets to her breasts. "You are magnificent."

She chuckles. "I'm glad you approve." Her hands slide along his arms.

"I very much approve." His fingers slide up the straps to her neck. They come back down so he can feel it all again. Her scent is just as intoxicating, and he half wonders how much of it is her pheromones.

But she's repressed them as much as she can, she always does. She's tired of only being an object of desire yet she doesn't know how else to act. Her fingers move to his collar and begin unbuttoning his shirt. "Well, you know I'm yours to enjoy as you see fit."

"I just want to touch you." He tells her sincerely.

"Please touch me." She answers softly, dropping her hands.

His hands go to her head. He explores her features - eyes, nose, lips, hairline. He kisses her as his hands move down to her neck. She kisses back slowly. She's not sure what to make of this. He guides her to the bed. Only then does he undress, keeping his boxer shorts on. Then he gets into bed beside her and holds her close.

Her arms wrap around his torso protectively. "I'm not sure I know how, but what I want most is for you to be happy again."

"I'll get there." He's just not sure how long it will take.

She strokes his neck, taking a kiss. "I'll be here, so long as you need me." She can only hope it'll be as long as she needs him.

"Do you think you could be happy?" 

"Maybe I've been looking for someone to teach me how?" She smiles.

He caresses her cheek then slides it down to her ass. "I hope whoever it is comes soon."

She teases back. "He might if I get inside those boxers."

"Does that mean this has to come off?" His hand slides over and pulls the crotch of her outfit to the side.

"Only if you want it to." Her breathing speeds up in excitement. Her hands push at his boxers. "You have so many options."

"Outfit on." He insists as he lifts his ass to help her push his boxers down.

"Like it that much, huh?" His boxers are tossed aside and she pushes him back against the bed to begin a thorough exploration of his chest and stomach with her mouth.

"I do. The textures are wonderful."

"I'll have to wear lingerie more often." She bites at his nipple.

He gasps at that. It's been a strange day. "Jess." His breath comes in hot, heavy breaths.

She smiles, sinking her teeth in again just a little lower and sucking to bruise though still being mindful of his ribs.

A hand goes to her hair. She feels so good. He's hardening quickly.

"You like that, don't you?" She purrs, teeth skimming the flesh over his ribs before she bites his hip.

"I like everything you do to me." Sex was never their issue.

She kisses her way to his cock. "Sounds like a challenge." She presses kisses along the side.

His eyes close. "That's good."

Her teeth just skim the underside before she takes the head of his cock into her mouth and gives a gentle suck.

He ever so slightly thrusts up. "I can't feel the rest of you."

"I forgot, that was the point, wasn't it?" She licks her lips and slides her body along his, making as much contact as she can before tasting his lips.

His breath is ragged. "You make everything else fade into the background." His hands slide down her back to her ass.

She straddles his hips and kisses a jaw. "I should hope so."

Matt caresses her shoulder. His senses are fully concentrated on her. She eases over his cock, taking him in inch by slow inch. It's meant to drive him wild but she's the one wanting more now.

His mouth is open as the sensation focuses all of his attention. "Jess, make love to me."

"Of course." Her movements are gentle. Her fingers play over his shoulders and chest. She's not quite sure how, but she's determined to show him just how much she's come to love him. Her hips rock against his as she kisses every inch of skin she can reach. He moves against her, wanting to make her feel just as loved.

"Matt. My devil." She gasps. She presses in to kiss him slow but needy.

"My spider." The feel of those flowers against his skin is the perfect counterpoint to her movements. They scratch as she moves, making him want more.

Her fingers dig into his shoulders with bruising force. It's almost too much for her. Her breath comes in short, ragged gasps as she gives up that mental control. He's everything, and it's that realization as much as anything that sends her toppling into orgasm.

He isn't too far behind as every non-visual element of her pleasure overtakes his senses. She falls against him, fighting for breath as tears dampen her lashes. He holds her close, feeling connected to her in a way he didn't think possible. He feels like he should say something but doesn't want to shatter the moment.

Jess definitely needs that moment. She feels like the entire world has changed, shifted right off its axis, in the past few days. But how could she possibly explain? She gently kisses his chest and just hopes he'll know.

He runs his fingers up and down her spine. Part of him is trying to understand what this all means. But mostly he knows he should just accept and enjoy whatever this is for however long it lasts.

"We're going to need to visit your place so you can pack." She finally speaks, hating to bring reality back, but they are on a timeline. She'd much rather just stay as they are.

"I'll go tonight." He tells her, also feeling a little sad that this can't just go on. Maybe when they are in Bangkok.

She nods against his chest. "I'll get the tickets and your passport while you're out. I don't even have any work to tidy because someone nice took out the Blacksmith for me."

Matt smiles at that. "You may be the only person to call Frank Castle nice."

She chuckles. "I don't know. He was married. Someone liked him. And he helped you."

"He did." He tilts her head to kiss her.

She lets it linger. "That's one up on me."

"I'd rather work with you." Matt tells her.

"And here I thought you wanted to keep me tucked out of the way until July." She teases gently.

"As if I could."

Jess laughs. "I'm glad you've finally accepted it."

"You're a force of nature. The best I can hope for is to keep up." He teases.

"Force of nature?" She snorts. "I stick to walls, love."

"I meant figuratively, dear." He retorts.

"Oh, so you're admitting you're boring?"

He smiles. "I'm not boring. You wouldn't have me if I were."

"That's very true." She leans in to kiss him. "I also wouldn't have you if I didn't believe in what you did. So that's two whole points for you."

"Ditto." He gives her a longer kiss.

She sighs and rests her head against his. "Can we just stay here and never move again?"

"I'd say yes, but you bought plane tickets."

"And the city will call to you, soon enough." She adds. "Is it odd that I find that sexy?"

He shrugs.

"It's been so hard trying to limit myself."

"Limit yourself?" Matt finds that an odd phrase.

"You know, hold back. Not do the sorts of things I'd normally like to do. You know, staying away from guns and fist fights." She shrugs. "Babies and bullets are a bad mix."

He nods in understanding. "That is very true. And there I went and pulled you back in."

"You didn't pull me anywhere." She strokes his chest. "Besides, I was in more danger with Wanda."

He frowns. "I wish you two could just stay away from each other."

"I've been doing my best, but it's hard if I'm actually working with the Avengers." She purses her lips.

"I know. But hey, no Wanda or Avengers for a whole week."

"Even better, I get a whole week with the handsomest man I know." She smiles.

"And I get a week with the woman who understands me best." He strokes her face. "I'm still not quite sure how that happened."

"You spoke, I listened."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is, when you have the right people." She nips his jaw. "We do have some sort of natural something."

"We have the same drive."

She considers this. "Lots of sex and seeking redemption?"

He laughs. "I meant a need to go out and commit violence against those who prey on the weak."

"Right. And that." She chuckles.

"And that." He repeats. He goes quiet for a moment. "So I never asked you... Making love, do you enjoy it?"

She blushes a little. "I've always known sex as a tool for evoking emotion, but I never realized it could... I mean, that I could. I don't know that I could share that with anyone else."

"It's not something I'm used to, either. It's a very vulnerable place to go." He holds her hand over his chest just above his heart. "After Elektra, I never allowed myself to get that close to any woman."

She shuts her eyes, focusing on the strong beat. "I let myself try with Clint because I thought maybe the good guys were different. After that, they would be dropped the second they showed emotion. Because as much as I wanted it, it was too damn dangerous."

"So why was I different?" Matt wonders.

"I did try to push you away." She points out. "But you came back. "Ridiculous Matt Murdock with all his logic and his need to play devil's advocate and his horrible ability to make me question myself. You forcibly shoved me from my comfortable opinions. It was like coming out from under water and taking that first gasp. For the first time, in a long time, I knew I could be better."

"We could all be better." He frowns slightly. "It's funny. Talking with Frank made me realize how close to the edge I am. He wasn't wrong when he said one bad day could turn me into him."

"One bad day did turn him into him." She nods. "But I don't think you'd do that. Not while still being you. Your commitment, righteousness, and faith are such a large part of what you are. Like scheming and deception are a part of me. Goodness knows how you settled for this crazy."

"Apparently I like crazy." Goodness knows Elektra wasn't exactly sane.

Her thoughts go there, too, but she doesn't speak of it. "It's probably the challenge involved. You do like to push yourself."

"Or it's a form of penance. Or it feeds my devil. Perhaps both." He sighs. "Is it time to pack?"

"The sooner it's done, the sooner you can pound me into the mattress? I'll keep this on. Beneath normal clothes." She suggests.

He smiles. "I like the thought of that."

"Don't like it too much, or leaving will be uncomfortable." She teases.

"Right." He runs his thumb across her fingers, making no move to actually get up. "How's the larva?"

She's okay with that. "Good. Quiet right now but I think she was doing cartwheels this morning."

"Oh? Is that okay?" There's a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, love. Your baby is healthy." She promises softly.

"Not my baby. Pietro's." He's not sure if he's reminding her or himself.

She chuckles. "Only genetically. And, I guess, legally. For now."

"For now?"

"I may yet prove to be a suitable mother. Or settle into a suitable lifestyle where I can take her." She furrows her brow.

He's not sure how he feels about that. But he also knows what he feels doesn't matter. "Just... be careful."

She sighs. "I know. It's a foolish thought. I have a lot of those."

"Not foolish. And I think Pietro would be happy to let you visit. But you should think about the kid first." He shakes his head. "Just do it gradually and don't let it get ugly."

"Of course. Her health and happiness is first." She gently taps his chin. "It's not like I can't have other kids, either. Situation allowing, of course."

"Of course." But his brow furrows ever so slightly. He's not sure bringing a child into this would be fair to the kid.

She taps her thumb against his chest. "I love the idea of raising children with you. You'd give them so much, and yet. I know neither of us could give up our nights. We'll just have to spoil Alice those weekends I take her."

He nods. "Maybe when we're a little older we could have our own. If that's what you want."

"Or a houseplant. I'm okay with that, so long as it's ours." She needs a kiss now. A long, loving kiss. But Matt can't read minds. So he continues caressing her hand. She leans in to take it herself, her hand slipping behind his head to keep him close. He kisses back with the same tenderness.

"A future with you is the most wonderful thing I could imagine." She whispers against his lips before continuing to kiss him.

He didn't think he had a future a few days ago. Then he remembers the prison. "Jess, I need to warn you. Wilson Fisk swore he'd destroy everything and everyone I cared about."

"And Viper swore she could do the same to me." She reminds him. "Besides, what could he do that I haven't been through and lived?"

"He's a powerful man with deep pockets and a vendetta." He's also one of the few people Matt fears.

"And I know eight ways to kill a man using only my hands." She frowns and kisses his cheek. "I don't like it, but I can play dirty if I need to. I can stay safe, love. And if you took him down once, imagine what we could do together?"

He nods, feeling better.

She smiles. "I could always hit him with just enough pheromones to admit everything on tape, so you can lawyer his ass to hell."

He laughs. "You really are a dangerous woman."

"But I'm your dangerous woman. As long as you want me." She reminds him.

"As long as we want." He gently corrects her.

She takes his hand, kissing the palm and his wrist. "I look forward to it. Late nights fighting back to back. Early mornings of you groaning about having to work. The rare weekend off teaching Alice everything Pietro doesn't want her to know." There's fondness and longing in her voice.

He chuckles at the last bit. "Pietro is gonna love that. I definitely will."

"She'll probably like you better than me."

"Doubt it. You're the one that likes to shop. I'll just be the weird guy that can't see."

She shakes her head. "You'll be her other daddy. The quiet one with the soothing voice and warm hugs. The one that keeps us both safe."

He kisses her again. "I really should pack."

She groans but rolls off of him. "Guess that means I need to pick stuff up, too."

"Yes. Sorry." He sits up.

"In 48 hours, we'll be sweaty and sticky between hotel sheets." She reminds them both.

He smiles. "I look forward to it." He takes one last kiss before getting up and dressed.

"And don't forget a swimsuit. Thailand has some of the best beaches in the world." She smiles and sits up. She still has to pack, too, but she knows it'll take her less than ten minutes.

"Anything else?" He asks. "A tuxedo? An umbrella?"

"Don't need those. Modest clothing, if we decide to do temples, so at least one pair of full pants. And shoes that slip off easily, for the same reason. Other than that, just comfy things for warm weather. And maybe an mp3 player or just load up your phone. I've covered the rest." Her heart beats a little faster as they talk. She can't wait to see him there. "I think this trip is much needed for us both."

"I think so, too." He puts on his sunglasses and extends his stick. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Oop, wait." She grabs an extra key and presses it into his free hand and kisses his cheek. "Just in case I'm not back."

"Thank you." He steps out and heads home. On his way there, he wonders whether he should tell Foggy about the trip. He chooses to believe that Jess has already done that.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda sits in the chair, head bowed, but this school is so loud. There's so many loud minds she simply can't focus on any more than her basic skills. She's been too busy trying to block stumbling youth from getting in. She has no idea how the professor does it. She sends a tendril out, to see if he is available.

'I'm in the middle of a meeting. Give me 10 minutes.'

She sighs, but 15 minutes later, she knocks at his office door.

"Come in." He's behind his desk when she enters. "Hello, Wanda. How are you settling in?"

"I am having trouble, Professor." She takes the other chair when he offers it. "I find your students too loud. They either cannot or will not stay in their own minds and it vexes me."

He chuckles. "Yes. They can be overwhelming to an untrained telepath." He knows it must be difficult for her. "There are several rooms downstairs that help block the telepathic noise if you need time to gather yourself."

She nods. "Thank you. I find I can either block them or I can focus on a task. I am unsure how to split my focus safely."

"Then let us go down." He pulls on a nob by his arm, and his wheelchair moves. "Follow me."

She stands and walks with him down to the protected room. It's almost like a prison cell and she shivers before shaking her head to dispel memories of Hydra.

"I assure you, it's perfectly safe. You can leave whenever you wish." He tells her.

"I appreciate that. But memories cannot harm me."

"Memories color our perception which drives our actions. Memories can harm, just not directly." He tells her. "Now tell me, Wanda Maximoff, what is it that you've come here to learn?"

"As much as I can." She smiles. "Though I feel you may be the best person to help me control my emotions."

He nods solemnly. "I find it best to focus on one thing at a time. You will not learn everything in a week. You will not master any one thing in a week either." He wants to be sure her expectations are reasonable. "But I can help you find techniques that will work for you that you can then practice."

She nods her understanding. "I have come to know this very well."

Professor Xavier studies her. "So emotions. Not psychic defense?" He can tell it is very much the former. He gives a small smile. "I would like permission to enter you head."

"I..." She's uncertain, she barely knows him. But she did come to seek his help. She drops her barriers. "You may."

He smiles gently. Then he places the fingers of his hand against his temple.

Wanda shuts her eyes and holds her breath. She simply lets herself be open so he can make his own assessment.

He probes gently but otherwise lets the threads he uncovers guide him. His face barely reveals anything though he is greatly moved by what he experiences. Finally he pulls back.

Opening her eyes, Wanda glances at him shyly. She's nervous about what he may or may not have seen.

"Your fear of losing your brother is a prevailing theme. Understandable of course." He smiles warmly at her. "Remember you have not lost him yet. And I imagine he cares for you as much as you care for him."

She bows her head. "I know he does. Even if I did not sense it, I would know."

Charles nods. "The anger you feel for this Jessica Drew woman, you believe it is about Pietro?"

"I do, yes. She used him. Then after they part she is suddenly finding out she is several months pregnant?" She shakes her head. "It leaves me suspicious at best."

"You believe she is still using him?"

Wanda considers. "She tries to make claims of friendship, but I doubt their sincerity. Pietro is usually upset after seeing her. He seems so often to take her side, to give her benefit of the doubt despite what she has done."

"You believe he is choosing her over you."

"Sometimes."

"It is very common." He assures her. "Both the belief and the reality." He considers for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't help you. Not with this."

"I am more concerned with the rage it causes within me. There must be a way to control it." She frowns. "I nearly killed my brother's child. I cannot allow such outbursts."

"Then may I suggest speaking with one of our counselors." He leans forward. "Unless you would like to try to create a psychic barrier around your rage."

Wanda crosses her arms. "I do not know. There is so much of it. Even I have begun to fear it. I know I can not afford to lose control ever."

Charles tries to think who might be able to help. Perhaps Kurt or maybe Storm. He offers the suggestions.

She thanks him, then gives a small smile. "Perhaps then you can teach me to hold my barriers while doing something else?"

"Now that I can help you with." He tells her happily. They get to work right away. He is able to control how forcefully he prods in order to help her build the resistance.

By the end of the session, she has enough of a grasp on the technique that she can continue to practice on her own. And she has a few people to speak with about her anger. She's very grateful.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Cup of coffee in hand, Natasha walks out onto the deck. She closes her eyes as the morning sun warms her face. The only sounds are of rustling branches, birds calling, the waves in the distance. It's peaceful.

In a while, Bruce joins her. He yawns and wraps his arms around her waist. "Good morning."

"Morning." She leans against him.

"And where are you today?" The question is quiet as he presses a kiss to her hair.

"Here with you." It's easy to believe nothing else exists beyond this island.

"Glad to hear it." He strokes her hip.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

He shrugs. "Town for some groceries. Maybe an hour or two in the lab. Nothing major."

She nods. "Would you be upset if I checked in with Steve?"

"Not at all."

"I'll do that when you're in the lab." She decides. She's in no rush.

"Sounds great." He rests his head against her shoulder. He knows that her making calls will eventually lead to her leaving, but he focuses on the now.

"Breakfast? Or meditation first." She wrinkles her nose at the last. She doubts she'll be able to meditate on an empty stomach.

"We can do breakfast." He knows she gets pouty if she gets hungry.

Natasha smiles. "Okay."

He rocks her a bit. "What would you like? Local tortilla and beans? Pancakes? Cereal?"

"Local. But can we add cheese, too?"

"Yup. Do we still have any fried plantains or should I do some fresh?" He pulls away from her to start to the kitchen.

She takes one last look out, scanning the horizon for both beauty and enemies. Then she follows him in. "I think we still have some."

He nods and starts pulling breakfast together. It's simple, refried beans, sliced cheese, corn tortilla, fruit and plantains. But it will be filling for the day ahead.

Their meals are relatively silent. It's the good kind, though. The comfortable kind. They talk a little about the weather and what they need to get at the grocery. Then it's time to clean, which Natasha does, shooing Bruce out of the kitchen.

He takes the opportunity to begin his meditation, since she doesn't care for it anyway.

She joins him when she's done. For her it isn't so much meditation as an acute awareness of her surroundings. She listens for anything amiss, not wanting to take their safety for granted.

Bruce seems truly at peace during these times. It's like he's one with the world around him and the world within him.

Natasha opens her eyes long before he does. She remains quiet and looks around again, making sure everything is as it should be. Silently, she rises and takes a quick walk around the house to ensure everything is fine there, too.

As he comes back, Bruce glances around for her. She usually wanders by the time he's done, but he doesn't mind.

She's just coming around the corner back towards him. She smiles when she sees he's up. "I'm gonna go in and take a shower." She calls to him and points towards the house.

"Want company?" He asks as he dusts some sand off his pants.

"Only if it's yours." She offers her hand to him.

He walks over and takes it. "Obviously."

"In that case yes." She leads him to the bathroom then starts to strip as the water warms.

It's a constant amusement how he still manages to seem shy around her when they undress. It's almost a relief to him when they're in the shower and not able to get as good a view.

"You know I've seen it all before." She teases him.

"You sure? Maybe I'm growing something new?" He teases back.

"Guess I better take a very close look then." She smiles.

He chuckles. "Any excuse, huh?"

"Only flowering your lead, Bruce." She pats his chest.

He nods, with a disbelieving eyebrow perking up.

She gives him a light kiss.

He gently rubs soap over her body, adding light kisses as he works. 

"Watch it. You'll get me all aroused." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"What, I thought you were just always like that?" He teases.

She gives his arm a playful slap. "I'm not that bad."

"Have you met you?"

She gives him a look.

"I kid, I kid." He holds up his hands in surrender.

A small smile creeps across her face.

He rests his hands on her shoulders. "You're beautiful."

Her hands go on his waist. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"All the girls on this island." He agrees.

"Sweet talker."

"Not really." He shakes his head. "I do love how long your hair's getting, though."

"So I shouldn't cut it just yet?" She asks, lifting up her ends and eyeing them.

He shakes his head again. "Never, if I had my way."

She scrunches her nose and shakes her head. "Long hair is a pain."

"I know. Wear it how you're comfortable." He kisses her forehead.

"You're so easy." She smiles.

"Is that a problem?" Now he's not sure if she was teasing again.

"Of course not, silly." She kisses him.

He kisses gently back. "Good. I was worried you might take advantage or something."

"Me? Take advantage?" She grins. "Only if absolutely necessary."

"Unhuh." He chuckles.

"All clean?"

"Think so. You?"

"Yep." She pops the p.

"Right." He turns off the water and they get out, grabbing towels.

After towel-drying her hair, Natasha dresses in a loose-fitting skirt and a T-shirt.

He smiles as he pulls on khakis and a light purple button up.

"So lab time or groceries?" Natasha asks.

"Lab time first, maybe? I thought we might continue our experiment." He glances at her cautiously.

Her eyebrow goes up. "Okay. Mind if I call Steve while you set up?"

"I- he'll be on the beach." He nods.

"I'll meet you both there." She kisses his cheek then goes to the living room to make the call.

Steve sounds surprised and a little relieved. "Natasha."

"Yes. Hi." She's not sure what to say. "How are you?"

"Oh, busy. You?"

"Not busy. I'm with Bruce. I sent some information to Hill on my trip's results." It's her way of apologizing for not calling sooner.

He nods. "Good, I'll chat with her. I miss you. I screwed up big recently and I think you could've prevented it."

"I'm sorry for not being there. Do you need me back?" She's not really sure what she hopes he'll say.

"Not a rush, but I wouldn't mind if you were here." He feels guilty to pull her away, but he thinks she could help on a few things.

"I'll be back in a few days." She tells him. "DC or New York?"

"DC first?" He requests.

"You got it. I'll call you when I'm back in town."

"Thank you, I adore you."

"Flatterer." She teases. "You okay otherwise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Doing okay." He shakes his head to himself. "Lost my lawyer and Wanda's out of town til the end of the week, but that's good for her."

She isn't liking the sound of this. "Not so good for you I take it?"

"There was an incident. Heck, New York's been right full of incidents lately." He sighs.

She hasn't been keeping up. Although if it were something earth-shattering, she figures she would have heard about it. "How bad?"

"Bad enough. Murdock and Drew have run off for the week in an attempt to recover from some of it. Lots dead in Hell's Kitchen, including the DA."

"Shit. Fallout?"

"Still happening. The man who did it had been convicted but escaped. There also seemed to be a yakuza rising. And there we were, in fighting and staying out because we didn't even know it was happening until it came on the news." Steve sounds guilty.

She takes it in. "We can't solve every problem. We pick and choose our battles. We aren't here to supplant the government. We're here to help when they can't handle it on their own." She reminds him.

"Then why was Matt handling it on his own, from both ends?" Steve frowns.

She's taken aback by his tone. Her voice is even when she responds. "I don't know. I wasn't there. But I assume that was his choice."

Steve shuts his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. We couldn't help with the yakuza because we didn't know. The Castle thing had looked tidied."

"Then stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't help with." She had hoped Loki would help him get over the whole guilt thing, but obviously that isn't happening. So much for sex loosening him up.

"I can't help it. He's a friend, and now he seems to have lost so much, you know?"

"I don't actually." She has a feeling there is a large chunk of information she's missing. "I'll be back in a few days. We can discuss it then, okay?"

"Definitely. I can give you more detail in person." He pauses. "I'm sorry to pull you away. Hopefully it won't be long."

"It's fine. I'll see you then." She ends the call and takes a breath before heading to the beach.

It's the Hulk that's out there, splashing through shallows as he chases after birds.

She smiles at him, thinking he looks almost like a cat. "Hey there, big guy."

He roars at a bird before turning to her. He tilts his head as he studies her. "Fire lady."

"Fire lady? Because of my hair?" She touches it and lifts up a lock of it.

"Fire." He agrees. He reaches for it, but pulls away because she's so small and smashable.

"Do you want to touch it?" She turns her head, offering the side of her head to him.

He reaches out again, gently petting with a single giant digit.

It almost feels like a large branch. "Do you like the birds?" She gestures towards them.

He furrows his brow. "Hulk. Hulk smash bird."

It's her turn to tilt her head. "Why?"

"Bird." He pokes his finger at his head.

"The bird hurt your head?" The inner corner of her eyebrows rise in uncertainty.

He nods.

"Poor Hulk." She pouts. "Show me?"

He kneels down so she can look, though there's unlikely to be a mark from something so small.

Her hands feel his head. "Here?" She asks it every so often until he nods. Then she kisses the spot.

He pulls away after that. "Hulk smash bird."

"I'm sure the bird didn't mean to hurt you. Couldn't you let it live? Just this once?" She bats her eyes.

"Smash!" Hulk argues.

"No smash." She requests of him gently.

"Hulk smash all bird." He stubbornly insists.

She smiles. "Hulk can't smash all birds. There are too many birds to smash. Why don't we swim instead?"

"No swim. Like smash."

"Oh. I see." She sighs. "Guess I'll swim by myself." She starts to undress.

"Lady. Smash?" He's trying to compromise.

"Smash what?" She pulls off her t-shirt.

He looks up. "Bird."

Natasha shrugs. "You can try. I'll swim farther down the beach." She walks past him.

He reaches up after the birds again, but they seem just too fast. Still, he tries.

She turns and watches him. He seems like a child. She marches back up to him. "Did it really hurt that bad?"

"Bad. Bad bird." He explains as he lands in the water. "Smash bird."

"And when you've been a bad Hulk, are we supposed to smash you, too?"

He shakes his head. "Hulk smash."

She nods. "Natasha shoot."

"Shoot Hulk, Hulk smash."

She raises her hand in surrender. "You misunderstand. Hulk smash." She mimics him trying to get the birds. "Natasha shoots." She mimics her shooting the birds.

He looks at the birds again then her. "Shoot bird?"

"I can. Do you want me to? Or is Hulk smash the only option."

He seems to consider it. "Shoot."

She nods and pulls a small gun from her ankle. She aims it at one of the birds, anticipating where it will be. She shoots, the sound loud and foreign. The bird drops onto the beach a few yards from them.

Hulk goes over to it, looking at it with child-like curiosity. He pokes it, near crushing with his huge finger.

"It's dead." Natasha tells him. "That's what happens when I shoot or when you smash. Not always. But usually."

"Small." He tells her. He picks it up by one wing. "Smash."

"Smash." She repeats.

He throws it far over the ocean. So far they can't see it land. "Gone."

"Not gone here." She points to her head. "Or here." She points to her heart.

"Bad gone." He tries.

She shakes her head. "The bird wasn't bad. The bird was just being a bird."

"Gone." He tells her again and sits in the surf water.

"But not forgotten." She frowns at the water where it meets the sky.

He's quiet for a while, looking amazingly like Bruce while he meditates.

She takes off her jeans (she hates the feel of wet jeans) and the ankle holster, slipping her gun back inside it. Then she walks to him and leans against his arm. "Feeling better with the bad bird gone?" 

"Bird." He agrees. Then he adds. "Nice lady."

"You're welcome." She pats his shoulder. 

"Smash bird. Hulk like."

"Yeah." For some reason this whole exchange has her feeling sad. Maybe because Hulk is being the complete opposite of Bruce in regards to that stupid bird. She heads back to shore.

He stays out there, now fascinated by the fish swimming by his feet.

She puts her jeans and gun back on. Then she watches him for a while, unsure what to do next.

After some time, the stillness triggers his return transformation. After some struggling, it's Bruce out in hip deep water. He catches himself before he falls in.

Natasha watches his return. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He walks out of the water slowly. "How'd we do?"

"He wanted to smash birds. So I shot one out of the sky for him." She shrugs. "He flung it into the ocean. I seemed to placate him."

Bruce nods. "That's good, I think. It shows his ability to trust."

"I let him stroke my hair. He was gentle." She adds, hoping that helps, too.

"Good. We're getting really good results." Bruce smiles.

She nods. "I have to go in a couple of days."

His smile leaves. "So soon?"

"Afraid so. Steve needs me back in DC. Apparently there's been some trouble in New York that has him really worried." She explains.

Bruce sighs. "Promise you'll stay safe. And if Tony's the problem, hit him for me."

"I promise." She takes his hand. "But not for a couple of days. We still have all day today and tomorrow."

"We'll enjoy them." He kisses her hand.

She nods. "Do you need some rest?"

"Yes, sorry." He gives her a small smile.

"It's fine." She helps him back to the house so he can lie down.

He takes her hand as he rests. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." She pouts just a bit. "Seems like I miss you more than I'm here." She kisses his forehead. "Totally worth it though."

"Hopefully not much longer." He smiles at her.

She nods. "I'll need to prove that we can be here and be part of the team. We can't live so cut off."

He agrees. "Tony will insist on all the tech."

"We'll try to keep it confined to a few rooms in the house." She hopes limiting it will help Bruce keep the peace he's found.

"Sounds good." He smiles. "Thank you."

"Anything for my uchenyy."

His brow creases slightly at the unfamiliar word, then eases as he figures it's some endearment. He brings her knuckles to his lips. "Give me half an hour and then we can go see what's in the market today."

"You got it." She leaves him to rest, using that time to find out what's been happening in New York.


	214. Somebody Else's Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki cuddle. Matt gets lost in Bagkok. Natasha catches up. Foggy gets invited for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> images from Thailand: http://missgnutmeg.tumblr.com/post/142597559762/thailand-2012-bangkok  
> http://missgnutmeg.tumblr.com/post/142597690842/thai-wood-carvings
> 
> Jess's surprise: http://www.dhgate.com/product/flirt-bedroom-sexy-backless-chinese-cheongsam/180796760.html#se1-15-1b;price|1493883385

Steve rubs the back of his neck. He's tired, the kind of tired you feel in your bones. He had never realized it was possible to feel like this without a three day mission, before, but it seems his worrying has caught up with him.

Loki knocks on the door of his office. "Ready to go home?" She asks with a tired smile.

He looks up at her. "Very ready."

She can see the weariness in his eyes and shoulders. "Perhaps we should pick something up to eat. Or get it delivered." She holds her hand out to him.

He gets up and takes that hand. "Sounds great."

She pulls him into a hug. "I love you desperately."

He wraps his arms around her and kisses his head. "I love you madly."

Slowly pulling away, she keeps his hand and leads him away.

Home greets them with a cry of needy kittens who are sure they haven't been pet or fed in a month. It's nice, though an easy need to satisfy. Steve only has to pick Ink up to have her purring contently. Smudge follows Loki to the kitchen after a quick cuddle. They go through the feeding routine, ending with the cats eating hungrily and making their kitty eating noises. It puts a smile on Loki's face.

"Nothing says love like a happy cat, huh?" Steve chuckles.

"Mmm. It's funny, but I've come to realize it's the small things that make me happiest. The cats happy. A kiss from you." She playfully bumps against him.

He smiles. "You're absolutely right. Those are the most important."

"Hungry?" She wraps her arms around him.

"Meow." He teases, imitating the cats.

It makes her laugh. She gives him a kiss then goes to unpack the burgers they bought.

Steve can't remember the last time so much grease smelled so good. "Oh, you're spoiling me again, Lo'."

"Someone has to." She winks at him. "Get the ketchup?"

"Yup." He goes to get it from the fridge. "Anything else while I'm up?"

"No. Well maybe more napkins." She sets two of the burgers in front of Steve's place as well as his drink and the large fries that she'll eat from. Her stomach is grumbling as she unwraps her own burger.

He returns with all the requested items and takes his seat. "I'm still not used to the kids not being here. I miss their arguments."

Loki smiles. "Would you like us to argue? I can be Wanda if you be Pietro."

"I think I'd rather be Matt and you be Jess. Mmn. Far off tropical paradise with a beautiful lady with dark hair and green eyes." Steve winks.

"Me with a handsome man with amazing lips and a sexy voice." She wiggles her eyebrows. "I somehow don't think we'd be eating burgers if we were in Asia." She takes a large bite and moans happily.

Steve chuckles. "Probably not. But I hope they're happy. And that they find love in each other." He sobers a bit before eating some fries. He can't help feeling a pang for Pietro.

"So no progress on the garden until sometime after they return." It's too bad. "I was thinking we could somehow have an event there once it's open with the Sarah Rogers Foundation. Maybe give out free vaccinations." Of course the anti-vaccine people might have a field day with that.

"That would be nice." Steve agrees. "But even if they start when they get back, they might be able to get everything planted by the end of May for a late summer harvest."

"We could get HGTV to do a special then. Maybe get one of their landscape artists to work with locals to set up the garden." There are a lot of possibilities there. "And it could spotlight other cities and neighborhoods that have done the same thing." She stops and presses her lips together. "Apologies. My husband tells me I sometimes have difficulty leaving work behind."

Steve shakes his head. "You really do. But I think I should show you my sketches for the statue."

She nods. "After dinner. Before cuddles."

"Deal."

They talk a bit about their day. That leads to Natasha's phone call and then to Bruce. "So he hasn't completely given up on the world then." Loki says. "That's good."

"Mmn." Steve licks his lips. "Hasn't given up on us either, I guess. Or he'd truly go off grid."

"We might have Natasha to thank for that."

He nods. "We have her to thank for a lot of things. She's amazing."

"You've missed having her around." Loki translates then stuffs four fries into her mouth.

"Bingo." He points at her. "She's practically my right hand."

"Well be sure she knows that when she returns."

Steve nods. "I will, for sure. Though. She was wrong about Matt."

"Oh. So she _is_ human." Loki teases.

"I was shocked." Steve chuckles.

"I bet." She smiles.

He smiles back. "But you are gorgeous."

"Am I? Even when chomping on a burger?" She takes another big bite, her cheeks puffing with the food.

"Definitely." He winks and finishes his.

She chuckles.

He wipes his mouth and offers a kiss. Loki wipes hers and places one on his lips.

"Love you."

She smiles. "And I love you."

Steve starts cleaning up their garbage. "I knew that. And I'm very lucky."

"We both are."

"But especially me." Steve winks.

She smiles. "Come show me your sketches." She winks.

They go up to the bedroom, and Steve takes out his sketchbook. It's Frigga with two boys from multiple angles on a three tier base. "I think the top tier should be a quote while the other two are victim's names. I'm calling it mothers wisdom."

She looks at it for a long while in silence. "I love it."

"Yeah? I thought we could make a small garden in the centre with this statue and benches and maybe apple trees." Steve strokes her back. "But you'll have to think of a quote for me."

She nods.

He leans in to stroke her hair. "Do I find an artist, or would you like to create it with magic?"

She considers. "You should get an artist."

"Okay." He smiles. "I just wanted to give you the option."

"I appreciate it." She wonders if she should ask Thor for the statue quote. "Cuddles now?"

"All the cuddles now." He agrees.

She caresses his cheek. "Mind if I change into pajamas first?"

"No, me too." He gives her a kiss and they start getting ready for bed.

Loki opts for comfy pajamas, the old fashioned kind with the top that buttons and the pants made from thin cotton material. Her make-up comes off. Then she jumps onto Steve's back.

Steve laughs, holding her legs. "That's a funny way to cuddle."

"It's just the start." She kisses his ear. "Take me where thou wishes to have these cuddles."

He chuckles and heads to the bed, but making a tour of the room first.

"Here?" Loki asks when he stops. Then she slides off him and gets into bed. Once in, she holds her arms out to him.

He climbs in, rolling over her for playful squish before he settles beside her. "Won't be able to do that much longer."

"No you won't." She snuggles against him. "Telly or reading?"

"Reading." He decides, kissing her chest.

"M'kay." She reaches over and first charges her phone before getting her book. Steve simply cuddles in, his head against her shoulder.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Everything about Bangkok is different. The sounds, the smells, the very air feels different. It's a little overwhelming at first. Matt has to recalibrate, to figure out what he can tune out and what he shouldn't. While doing this, he grips Jess's arm to make sure he doesn't lose her.

She keeps him close. Even crossing the street is a different song and dance here. It's getting dark here, near dawn at home, and they pick up some street food (in the form of pork skewers and mango salad) before finding a seat at one of the make shift street bars. Basically small plastic chairs and tables set out in front of the bar. She orders them a couple of Tiger beers (only $0.30 American, why would she drink anything else?) and they settle in and the city makes its shift to its night rhythms.

"It's... very chaotic. I can't seem to get the melody of it." Matt says. The food definitely helps, as does being able to walk around. 

"Great place for getting lost." She smiles and reaches for his hand. "Is it alright? We can go more rural, if you'd like?"

"I just need a little time."

"Sure. It's not like we urgently need to go anywhere." One of the nearby restaurants decides to turn up their music for the street and the outside tables become more plentiful but they fill quickly with workers grabbing a beer at the end of their day.

He turns his head towards her, a smiles on his face. "This is exciting."

Jess laughs. "This is somebody else's every day, can you believe that?" She moves close to steal a kiss. Then she pulls away, leaving her flip-flops beneath the table so she can dance barefoot on the dusty road. He turns his head, listening to her move.

It's nothing fancy, just moving and swaying to the Thai pop blaring from cheap speakers. A few others join her. She takes Matt's hands, silently inviting him to join her. He gets up, trusting her. It's easy to concentrate on only the music. But he listens for other things just in case. He starts to sway and pull her into his arms.

Jess laughs, keeping him close and also on the side of the street further from traffic. Not there's much at this time of day, mostly motorcycles but a few cars.

"Do I look that ridiculous?"

"No, you look wonderful. How do you feel?" Her hands slide down his side.

"Better. This is helping." They are having to yell to be heard, but it's nice. Fun.

She pulls him in for another kiss, and the kiss takes over for dancing. Then she needs to sit down for a bit and have another drink.

Matt drinks, too. He feels sweaty and sticky, but he's felt that way since getting outside. "So describe it to me."

She leans in close, her lips at his ear. "Well, we're in a smaller area, not downtown so all the buildings are tight together. Most have a second story that hangs over. A few have coloured lights hanging. All the doors and most of the windows are open. The chairs and tables we're at are rainbowed and clearly meant for children. The people are sundarkened from working outside, clothing is worn. There's a lot of dirt and you can almost see the poverty. But they're happy."

Matt smiles at the rainbowed chairs and tables. "You make it easy to imagine it."

"Our room is all dark woods, with village scenes carved into the sides. The sheets are crisp white and the blanket is yellow silk." She adds for him before sitting back. Her dress is sweated down to her chest but she just doesn't care.

"Sounds very inviting." He takes her hand and caresses her fingers.

She nods. "You'll have to feel the carvings. They're incredible. Local custom."

"Can't wait. And I do love the feel of silk against my skin." He brings up her hand and kisses it.

Jess smiles. "I prefer the feel of your skin."

"How about both?" He smiles.

"We can definitely do both." She chuckles. "You're going to like what I brought for you."

"Even if all you brought was yourself I'd like it." He tells her.

"Doesn't mean I can't spoil you a little." She brings his hand to her lips.

Her lips are soft against his skin and don't have the cream-wax feel of lipstick or lip balm. "I appreciate it."

"And, hey, if I get the added bonus of your hands all over me." She chuckles. "Well, I can't complain. You really do have incredible hands."

"Thank you." He leans closer. "I'd really like to put them to good use."

Jess laughs. "Shall we retire, then? We can hit up a convenience store on our way so we don't have to leave our room before supper."

"You have the best ideas, Drew."

"Why thank you, Murdock." She nudges him. "I've got to say you've had a few good ones yourself."

He extends his stick and takes her arm. "Lead the way."

"My pleasure." The trip to the shop is quick, just some fruit and crackers along with water and juice for their room, and then it's back to the hotel.

Matt folds up his stick. "Take me to the carving?"

"You've got to check this out. It's crazy intricate." She guides him to the chair in the room, leading his fingers along the back of it.

His fingers trace the grooves and rises of the wood. Slowly it reveals it's picture to him - trees with some sort animals beneath, the leaves feel almost like fruit or the shape of a child's drawing of the sun. "Amazing."

"I can't imagine just how much love must go into that." Jess agrees.

Matt closes his eyes and takes in the sounds. He can hear people speaking in Thai, only able to get a gist of what's going on by the tone of their voice. He hears dogs barking and televisions playing. And over it all is Jess's heartbeat. "I like our room."

"I'm glad." She strokes his face before giving him a tender kiss. "Give me five minutes and I'll give you something else to delight your fingers."

"May I undress while I wait?"

"Only if you promise not to listen for what I'm wearing." She teases as she heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she returns in chengsam-inspired body suit in red silk. The bottom is like a G-string, and aside from the shoulders, only thin lacings cover her back. "Are you waiting, Mr Devil?"

"I am." He's sitting on the bed in his underwear. He reaches out to her.

She steps lightly over to him, guiding his hands to her sides. "Shall we dance again? Without the crowd?"

His touch travels up the sides of her legs, not coming into contact with any material until they are above her hips. His palms feel the material as his fingers glide over the strings. He stands and nods as his hands continue up.

Her arms circle his shoulders and she begins a gentle swaying of her hips. "I'm glad we came. I missed it and you're the only one - the only one - I want to experience this part of my life."

"I feel very lucky and very special." He moves closer. "So do I get to try authentic fried crickets tomorrow?"

"What? No cockroaches?" She chuckles.

He makes a face. "If you trick me into eating a cockroach, we are done."

"As if you couldn't tell the difference." She taps his shoulder. "You're worth a lot more to me than a cheap laugh."

He pulls her closer. "I hope so." He kisses her slowly. She moans, making sure to give lots of attention to those beautiful lips.

His hands wander over her back, getting an idea of just how amazing her outfit is. It only makes him deepen the kisses. Jess pulls him closer, her mouth open to him as her hands move slowly over his strong shoulders. He hips roll forward, touching his only briefly before continuing their gentle rocking dance against him.

He cups her jaw in his hands to taste more of her. "Do you know the one thing I hate about your outfits? I can't decide whether I want them on or off you."

She chuckles. "We have all night, we can do a couple each way before you decide."

"Like I said, the best ideas." He captures her mouth again.

One hand moves up to his head, giving a sharp tug to his hair. She's been moving slowly back as they kiss and now feels the bed against her legs. Between her thighs has become wet and it's not just sweat this time.

He can smell it. It only makes him want her more. He turns and pulls the covers off the bed. He guides her hands to his boxers. They come down easily and she kneels before him, to guide them off. She takes advantage to bite his hipbone while she's there. That causes a short groan to escape his lips. He sits on the bed and pulls her between his legs.

She laughs and runs her teeth along the spot as her hands form claws to slide up his legs. "This is a fantastic view."

"I'm glad you approve." He's half hard and getting harder as she gets closer.

Her nails dig into his thighs as she moves in to tease his testicles with her mouth.

"Shit." He places his hands over hers. His breath comes heavy.

"You like it a little rough, huh?" Her nails scrape back down his thighs, leaving thin red lines in their wake. Her mouth returns to his sack and also giving light licks to the base of his cock.

He grabs her arms and pulls her roughly up, taking her mouth with his. "I want your hot." Kiss. "Wet." Kiss. "Pussy."

"Then you'd better take it." She growls against his lip and gives it a tug with her teeth.

He tugs at the bottom of her lingerie, trying to pull it aside. He can feel the dampness of the material, and it fuels his desire. She's climbing into his lap, straddling his hips. She wants him just as bad. "I need you." She's nipping at his jaw, with a few rougher bites.

He pulls her down. His mouth opens as he enters her. He allows himself a moment of satisfaction then he turns and gets her below him. He starts with hard thrusts, pausing at each change in direction.

It's wonderful. Her legs wrap around him and she digs her fingers into his ribs. "Ah fuck. Nice and hard, Matt. I bet you can bruise me."

"I can try." Then he smiles as he remembers there's more than one way to give a bruise. He begins sucking on her neck as he continues his hard thrusts. He can feel their bodies slick with sweat wherever they touch, can feel his own sweat everywhere else.

She groans beneath him, her chin tipping back naturally. Her hands are moving again, finding softer bits to dig her fingers in and leave a bruise or scratch of her own.

His movements are driven by his need, that primal desire to fill her and claim her and yes even to try to drive Pietro's seed out of her and replace it with his own.

"Matt. Matthew." She calls to him, for him. Because no other word could possibly form right now. He's so deep and she's so close. Just a little more... It's like orgasm tears through her and rips out of her throat so powerfully that she can barely manage a whimper through her open mouth.

He yells for her, a grunting yell as he joins her in pleasure.

When she can breathe again, Jess slaps his shoulder. "For the record? I'll never be able to take another lover after you."

He nods, breath still heavy. "Ditto." He rolls off her. "Is there a fan in the room?"

"There's supposed to be AC, somewhere." She slowly gets up to try to find it and figure it out.

He hears it kick on and smiles as cool air begins to blow. "Now come back to bed before I shove you against the wall and take you again."

She pauses. "Wait, is that a promise?" She laughs.

He smiles. "Maybe."

"Now I'm all distressed." She plays at innocent. "I want to be taken against the wall, but if I go to the bed I might be able to talk my lover into doggie style. It's a horrible conundrum."

Matt chuckles. "As a very wise woman told me, we can always do both." He gets up on his forearms. "And I decided I want to take your gorgeous lingerie off you."

"Have you?" She walks back to the bed now, stroking his face. "I suppose I can wear it again later, or the other you tried before we left."

"They need to come with a pussy window." He decides.

"Is that so? You seemed to manage." She sits on the bed and pulls her hair to the side so she can get the zipper of the bodysuit.

He stops her, wanting to do it himself. "Surely it'd be more comfortable for you."

She moves her hands to hold her hair and lets him. "Actually, I find pussy windows worse, as they often rub uncomfortably."

"I stand corrected." His fingers run over her skin and help her out of the lingerie.

His hands over her skin easily have her halfway to aroused again. "I love a man who can admit when he's wrong." She teases him before pulling him into a kiss.

He keeps his lips against hers. "I'm wrong a lot."

"That explains the funny feeling you cause in my chest." She guides his hand along her thigh as she returns to kissing.

His fingers stroke her wetness, the sensation making him hard again. When they're both ready, he asks the important question. "Wall or doggie?"

"Both doesn't work here, does it?" She chuckles. "Doggie first." She shifts, stretching a bit as she moves to hands and knees.

He gets behind her and kisses her spine. Then he gets lined up and pushes in.

A satisfied sigh escapes Jess once she's filled. Still, she manages to tease him. "Good opening argument, Murdock, but let's hear the rest of your case."

His hand cups her breast. "Do I need to treat the witness as hostile?"

"It might be a safe precaution." Her head falls forward.

He works up to a hard quick thrust. Soon his body is slapping against hers as the hum of the air conditioner drones on.

"Shit." Fingers dig into the covers below her as Jess's head bounces with every thrust. She loves the smell of sex and sweat that even she's getting now. And the position lets her feel each stroke up her spine in a wonderful sort of way. "You're amazing, love."

His fingers dig into her hips as he continues to pound into her. She gives in with a gasp. Her whole body trembles and she has to fight to keep her arms until the orgasm passes. He comes as she falls forward and ends up ejaculating onto her ass.

Jess laughs between breaths, rolling partly to her side for sake of her baby. "Matt!"

He falls next to her. "Your honor, the witness left the box before I was done with her."

She lightly swats him. "Asshole." It's followed with a tender kiss.

"Were we not continuing that little play?" He grins.

"Okay, you were a little funny." She admits.

"Thank you." He almost makes a 'let the record show' statement but decides that would be too much.

She pushes herself up. "Right back. I need to clean your mess."

"Sorry."

"Like I've never had come on me before." She teases as she heads to the washroom. But she's back next to him in almost no time. She steals his hand to play with.

"Mmm." He closes his eyes. "So far this is the best vacation ever."

"Good." Her fingers slowly follow the lines of his hand. She finds his hands gorgeous and it makes her wish she could draw more than a rough sketch.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha goes straight from the airport to the Avengers Facility. She carries her bag with her as she finds Steve's office and the Captain's personal assistant. "You're new." 

"Yup. If you're looking for Steve, he's in the training room with Pietro. Nice to see you back, Ms Romanov." Sarah smiles and continues organizing files for Steve.

"Thank you..." She looks at the nameplate. "Sarah." She turns around and heads to the training rooms.

Steve is yelling at Pietro to keep his head up more as he runs, while tossing everything he can at the speedster.

Natasha drops her bag. "You yelling now? Things must be bad."

Steve looks over. "Don't you start, Romanov."

Pietro is suddenly next to her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Natasha, I am most happy to see you."

She gives him a look that makes him take back his arm.

"What about me?" Steve lifts her into a spinning hug.

She holds onto his shoulders and just goes with it. But there's a smile on her face when he finally stops. "Hey, Cap."

He puts her back on her feet. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She tells him.

"So we are done?" Pietro asks.

Steve chuckles. "For now, I guess. Sorry." He moves to put a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "You're showing great improvement."

"Thank you, father." He nods to Natasha and speeds away.

"He's growing so much." Steve looks after him proudly. "It's his sister I worry about."

"The rumor mill has been having a field day." She looks at Steve. "They say the she was in a fight, and not a sexy girl fight either."

"It's kinder than I suspected the rumours would be, but yes. And I want you to view the footage." He leads her to his office.

"Well they've also been saying Wanda turned Jess into a spider and Jess electrocuted Wanda and made the power go out." Natasha shrugs.

Steve grimaces. "Uh. No." He shows her the screen, pressing in several passcodes including a finger print before the video file opens.

She raises an eyebrow at the security measures but says nothing. Instead she concentrates on the video as it plays. She stays silent after it ends.

"I fucked up. Big time." Steve speaks quietly.

"You didn't help matters. But Jess knows the deal. All recruits and employees sign consent forms. Even consultants." Natasha reminds him. "If I were you, I'd put both women on probation and have a clear conversation with Jess to determine if she really wants to be here."

"There's nothing about psychic screening in our consent forms. We need to look at that, and possibly change that." He rubs his neck. "We need to adjust the whole screening process for recruiting Avengers."

"Agreed." She looks at him. "And with all due respect, Jess should not be anywhere near our sensitive data unless she's directly consulting on it." Her eyes narrow. "So what exactly is she consulting on?"

"Hydra. They tried to blackmail her into being a double agent but she came to us pretending to follow their plan in hopes of fighting them. And I did this to her. If anything gets out, people could die." He looks at the woman on the screen again.

Natasha sighs. "You were trying to find out if she really was working for Hydra?"

He nods. "If her intentions where just what she said."

"That's good. I'm glad you questioned her." She stares at the screen. "How deep did you have Wanda go?"

"I asked her to stay on the surface. I don't understand why Jess reacted so bad. Well, that's a lie. I have my suspicions but there's nothing in the file." Steve frowns. "At some point, someone tortured in her in some way using a psychic."

"Could she feel Wanda, or was it just a really good guess?" The more Natasha hears, the more she thinks they need to kick Jess out. The woman obviously isn't stable.

Steve shakes his head. "I couldn't tell you. I can tell you she called Wanda out by name."

He rewinds it so Natasha can see the interview portion.

"Not too difficult to figure out considering we only have 2 psychics on payroll. And Pietro or Carol may have told her Wanda was in town." She makes him play through to Jess' original outburst. "Unless you really want to use her to feed info back to Hydra, cut her loose. She's too unstable."

"Some might say that about Bruce." He points out. "And Jess certainly hasn't destroyed any cities lately."

She gives him a look. "You really want to compare Bruce and Jess?"

"Would you prefer Bucky and Jess? Or Tony and Jess? Or how about you and Jess?" He crosses his arms. "I saw a woman who needs help and tried to come to us honestly only to have us endanger her and her unborn child. She's helped us on multiple occasions without asking so much as a penny in compensation. She's close friends with several Avengers already and could probably help us break in to the vigilante crowd, too."

She takes it all in with a blank expression. "So why am I here?"

He sighs. "Don't give me that. We need to ferret out the new threat, and no one does covert ops like you. I also want your opinion and ideas on new security protocols for recruitment."

"I can help with that." She tells him. "What I need from you or the committee or whomever is a list of characteristics for members of our organization."

"Fine, then we need to get the team together and make a decision on that."

Steve's behavior seems out of the norm. It's giving Natasha pause. "So you've been concerned about this. And I assume about New York's newest vigilante."

Steve nods, rubbing his temple. "A young assassin known as Elektra was lost in the recent conflicts. Jessica is only here because she's been threatened by an agent known as Viper or Madame Hydra. Apparently a poisoner, and apparently she's made threats on everyone she knows. Then there's the conflict between Wanda and Jessica. Wanda's powers are getting too strong for her. And all of this. Every bit is going to end up showing up in the Sokovian accords."

She nods. "First, breathe. Second, you aren't responsible for everything. Third, the Sokovian accords may not be a bad thing. An entity made up mostly of enhanced humans is a scary thing for most people. This could help alleviate that fear."

"Or it could make it worse, by pointing us out and making us seem other. Don't make me compare this to Nazi's because the internet tells me this is a bad thing." Steve frowns.

This is starting to sound to her like his response to SHIELD. "I know you're a 'take out the entire system' type of guy, but you've also proved that that way can lead to more chaos."

"Which is why I'm trying to keep it on the inside. But I have no control on those laws, even though I've spoken to dozens of senators to advocate for peaceful solutions that won't discriminate." He shrugs. "This may be a wait and react and I hate that."

She nods. Then she verifies. "So what you need from me are new recruitment security protocols. Is that my top priority?"

"And interrogation protocols. I want alternatives for people with brainwashing and similar trauma that won't set them off." He takes a deep breath. "We'll start with that."

"Have Tony or Bruce talked to you about their proposal for a new medical facility?"

"No, they haven't."

"Then forget I said anything." She looks at him. "So work has been stressful. How has everything else been?"

"Ah, well, we've been busy." He blushes slightly.

She chuckles. "Geez, Steve, you really are honeymooners. Maybe you should tell Loki to let you rest."

Steve chuckles. "Really?"

"Either that or give you more." She raises an eyebrow. "Maybe a weekend getaway. Take your mind off work things."

"Sounds nice. We tried that about a month back." He grins.

She raises an eyebrow. "In that case definitely tell Loki to give you a break."

He laughs. "You tell her."

"Don't think I won't." She smiles. It fades a little. "Tony?"

He glances at her. "Supposed to be returning from Hawaii this week."

She nods, understanding that they haven't spoken. "Besides Jess and Wanda, any other issues with the team?"

"Nothing unusual that I can tell. We moved Rogue back to New York for better training." He shrugs.

The corners of Natasha's mouth curve down slightly. "I'm sorry. She was supposed to be under my wing. I let you and her down."

"It's my fault. I cleared you to go without thinking. Thankfully, Carol caught on." He shakes his head. "We're getting sloppy, as a team. That needs to change."

"Almost makes you miss SHIELD." She wishes she were kidding.

He huffs a breath. "Yeah."

"And Maria is in New York now?"

"Yes."

She nods. "Well she's earned the responsibility."

"Yeah, I need three more of her to go with the extra six of you I need." Steve smiles.

"You couldn't handle all 11 even us." She bumps his leg.

He grins. "That's what Maria three is for."

"Ah. Now it all makes sense. I should get started on my new assignment." She stands, knowing Steve will stand, too, and gives him a hug.

As they do, he whispers to her. "Don't tell. We're pregnant."

She blinks then hugs him tighter. "Congratulations, you old fossil."

"It's probably not helping anything." He admits when he finally pulls away. "We'll make it known to everybody when it's further along."

"Totally understandable." She tells him. "Don't worry. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." She kisses his cheek. "You deserve all the happiness. Just don't kill yourself with stress."

Steve shrugs. "You know me. I'm working twice as hard to make things perfect now. I think a big part of why I asked you back is because we both know you're one of the few people who can pull me back."

"Not the only one." She smiles. "A personal assistant?"

"Loki says I work too hard." He blushes.

"He's not wrong."

"Oh, so you take her side? Go." He points, teasing. "And tell Bruce if he mocks up a half decent plan, I'll fund his medical centre myself."

"Yes, Sir." She salutes and marches out. It makes him chuckle. But she also has him re-thinking a lot of what she's told him.

Natasha finds a secure terminal and calls Bruce. She doubts he'll answer, but it's worth a try. It rings twice and goes to voicemail, as it does when he leaves it off. He probably meditating. Or forgot to charge it.

She is not at all surprised. "Bruce, if you want me to live the dream with you, you better slap together a proposal and send it to the mothership. Love you. Bye." She's about to end the call when she remembers. "Oh yeah. I got here okay. But you probably figured that out, you brilliant handsome scientist you. Love you. Bye."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's almost disgusting how many crunches Carol can do without breaking a sweat. Moreso because she also manages to have conversations and watch the news while doing it. And watch her girls, if the two happily gurgling infants in the nearby playpen are any indication. On the other hand, exercising so much is not always a good indicator for happy Carol thoughts.

Tracy looks up from her laptop. "I'm getting sore just looking at you."

"You don't exercise enough." Carol tries to tease back.

"Tell you what, you take the chemo, and I'll do the crunches. Deal?"

Carol stops, sitting up to look at her. "Don't think you'll get any better if I'm taking it."

"Ah well. It was worth a try." She closes her laptop. "Tell me what's wrong, cheeseburger."

"I hate when you call me that." She scoots over to rest her head on Tracy's knee. "I feel like I'm a bad friend."

Tracy's wrinkled hand pets the blonde hair. "Jess doesn't make it easy to be a good one." 

"Maybe not, but at least she used to tell me things. I feel like I'm constantly guessing now." She frowns. "But then I stop and ask if I'm doing the same to her?"

"Are you?" She tugs gently on a lock of hair.

"Maybe? I mean, there's Bucky now."

"There is. But Bucky won't understand in the way Jess will."

Carol considers that. "No, he won't. And Jess and I have had each other's backs so long."

"Did she tell you about the Thailand trip before she left?"

"Barely, but it sounds it was only decided two days before she left. She wants me to go check on Foggy for her." Carol rubs her shoulder.

"Well she trusts you with that. That's something." Tracy tells her. "And going on a trip with her boyfriend is a good sign."

She bites her lip. "Sure she's not just running away?"

"Did she buy a round-trip ticket?"

Carol nods.

"Well, then even if she's running away at least you know she'll be coming back."

She nods again. After all, how often has she flown off just for an hour or two? "I just wish she didn't feel she had to. That she could trust me with whatever it was she feared."

Tracy considers that for a moment. "She has Matt now."

"Does she? Is she letting herself love this time or will it be Pietro all over? Does he really want her, or is it about the sex again? Maybe that's why she wants me to see Foggy?" Carol realizes.

She nods. "All I know is that Foggy Nelson sure was impressive during the Castle trial."

"Yeah. He's at a new firm and Matt transferred all his clients." She looks at the time. "If I hurry, I can catch him before he leaves."

Tracy takes her hand back. "Go on then. Hopefully he won't mind how sweaty and stinky you are."

"Well, I'll do a quick freshen up before I run off." She pauses as she stands. "Will you be okay with the twins about an hour?"

"I'll be fine." It's been a pretty good day for her.

"Thank you." Carol gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes to freshen up. In almost no time she's at the large building that houses the law firm and a secretary is showing her to Foggy's office. "Mr Nelson? A visitor."

Foggy, hair slicked back, looks up and smiles. "Carol, come in. Let me just.." He checks the time and writes down the time. Then he stands to greet her.

She goes to shake his hand and offers him the coffee she brought. "I'm afraid it's social, not business today. Just wanted to be sure you were settling in comfortably."

He takes the coffee and silently offers her a seat. "Things are going great. I even have an amazing view." He motions towards the window.

"That is nice." She sits. "But how are you? Jess seemed concerned."

"Fine." He says it in that way that indicates he's not fine. "How are you?"

"About the same. Would you like to join us for supper tonight? I don't know what Buck's making, but there'll be lots of it." She offers a small smile.

"That's, that'd be really great." He raises his hand. "So long as I'm not intruding."

She shakes her head. "Not in the least. Just be warned, we live with a former reporter and I bet she'll find you fascinating."

He laughs a little nervously. "I'll just tell her everything I know is protected by client-lawyer confidentiality."

Carol chuckles. "You should've seen her the first time she met Buck or Steve."

"How is Bucky? And the twins." He sips his coffee.

"Good. Really good. Girls are gaining lots of weight, and Buck seems to have hit a good spot in his writing." She leans in, lowering her voice. "You know, he was pretty bad before we met but having me, the girls, it helped him find his purpose again. Even helped him smooth the cracks that had formed between him and Steve."

He nods. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

It's not quite what she'd hope he'd take from it. But she keeps smiling. "Well, you know how important it is to have something to believe in."

That comment gives him pause. He looks at her. "Yeah." The word comes out slowly, like he's trying to figure something out.

"And people worth fighting for. Even if you think they're not watching." She winks.

His brow furrows. "Okay."

"Never mind." She gives her head a quick shake. "We should get you some autographed photos, so people know just how cool you are."

"Believe it or not, I'm already cool around here." He gives a small smile.

"I can believe it. Jess loved you from the moment she met you. I can't say that about anyone." Carol chuckled.

He smiles. "Just not the way she loves Matt. Which is basically the story of my life."

Carol tilts her head. "Girls love a tough guy. I don't think it was _Matt_ she fell for. Well. Then again, I suppose it was."

He looks at her again. "Are you talking about his extracurricular activities?"

She nods. "It's a shared interest. Problem with masks, though, is you can't always remember which one is your face after a while. It's a big part of why I gave mine up."

Foggy looks around a little nervously. No one here knows who Daredevil really is. "What time should I come over?"

Carol isn't concerned, she's keeping half an eye on the door. "Depends how much you want to talk, but we try to eat around six."

"Anything I can bring?" He offers.

"Well, if you know a good bakery, Bucky loves pastries." She winks. "But you don't have to."

"I want to." He assures her.

She nods. "Should I let you work, then?"

"Can't bill the hours if I don't work them. Sorry. Lawyer humor." He gives a smile.

She leans over, clasping his shoulder. "We'll see you later. Consider dinner payment for your time getting to know your client better."

He gets up. "Don't say that in front of the others here. They'll want me to bill you." He's only half joking. Most of their revenue comes from billable hours. He did get his first pro bono case, so that's exciting.

"Hey, I'm technically not even a client. Yet." She winks.

"You're absolutely right. We'll keep it that way for a little longer." He walks her to the elevator.

She shakes his hand before getting on. "See you soon. Great rest of the day."

"You, too." He gives a little wave.

She presses up on the elevator and texts Bucky warning as she heads to the roof.

His reply is probably not what she expected. 'Are we playing matchmaker?'

'With who?'

'Rogue.'

'Wasn't planning it. 10ish yrs apart?'

'We're what 70?'

'Cryo doesn't count'

That makes him laugh. 'Scary words, doll.'

'You 2. BTW, I won't complain if there's interest, I just won't suggest it'

'Yes, Colonel.' Now he needs to figure out what to make for dinner.

Carol arrives home not long after that. She checks on the twins before starting a quick tidy.

"They were angels." Tracy tells her. "Don't know where that comes from."

"Maybe that's why there's none left in us." Carol winks. "Buck's new lawyer is coming for dinner. You know, the one Jess didn't need to warm to?"

"Haven't met 'im. I look -" Tracy stops herself and looks at Carol. "Wait, is this Foggy Nelson from the Castle trial?" A smiles appears on her face.

Carol winks. "That's the one. He's a total teddy bear. It's kind of obvious why she went for Matt instead."

"That girl does like trouble-makers." Tracy looks up at Carol. "So do you for that matter."

"Great minds think alike." Carol shrugs.

Bucky comes in before Tracy can say anything. He's got a small bag of groceries with him. "How are my favorite ladies?"

Carol gives Tracy a grin before turning to him. "We'll let you know when they show up."

Rogue comes in as Bucky gives Carol a confused look. "I got the mail." She announces. "Tracy, you got a letter from Italy." She waves it around before handing it over.

"Teasing, honey." Carol moves to kiss Bucky's cheek. "Now what did you buy? I told him it wouldn't be anything fancy. He even promised to bring sweets."

He answers as he heads to the kitchen. "Chicken. Pasta. Carrots. Asparagus."

Carol rolls her eyes. "So. Tracy. Who loves you in Italy?"

"Sylvia Poggioli from NPR. I asked her to check something for me."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." She smiles and folds the letter back up.

Carol's eyebrows go up. "And you accuse me of being bad."

"No. I accused you of liking bad men."

"Hey!" Bucky says from the kitchen.

"She's just jealous she didn't pin one down herself." Carol calls to him.

"You ain't so bad." Tracy calls.

"But that still implies Matt is." Carol points out.

Tracy considers that. "What I should have said was you girls like the ones with a pretty face and a cocky smile."

Bucky grins. "Now that is definitely me." He winks.

Carol tilts her head. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Yep." Rogue says. "At least at first."

"Exactly. But they have to earn the right to stay." Carol nods.

Rogue nods back.

Carol checks the time. "Oh, Foggy should be soon. Why is there a diaper on the end table?" She goes to put it away. The doorbell rings before she takes two steps. Carol swears.

"I got it." Rogue heads for the door.

Foggy's standing on the front step trying not to look awkward as he holds a white bakery box. He seems a bit scared when the strange girl answers. "This is the Danvers-Barnes house, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Rogue smiles widely. "You're the famous lawyer Foggy Nelson. Come in." She steps aside to give him room. "I'm Rogue."

"Hello Rogue." He tries to balance the box so he can offer his hand.

She steadies the box with one gloved hand and shakes the offered one with the other. "Nice to meet you."

He nods before taking a look around. "Wow. I've never been in a hero's house before." Naturally, he doesn't count Matt.

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Something tells me you need to expand your definition of hero." She gives him a little wave. "Tracy Burke."

Foggy nods to her, once more shielded by his pastry box. "Ms Burke. I take it you're the one I was warned about. May I attempt to bribe you with pre-dinner dessert?"

"Warned about?" She gives Carol a look. "If you can handle Jess, I'm a piece of cake."

Carol looks innocent, moving to claim a twin from the playpen. "I merely mentioned your insatiable curiosity."

Bucky steps out of the kitchen to. "Hey, Foggy. Want something to drink or anything?"

"And I reminded her of client confidentiality." Foggy smiles but it's tight around d the edges.

He turns to Bucky. "I'm okay for now, but." He holds the box out.

"Thanks." He takes the box. "Make yourself at home. Which includes defending yourself against these ladies. I just started dinner, so it'll be a while."

"Oh. Uh. Great." He smiles nervously before deciding to sit on the couch.

"Don't be nervous." Tracy tells him. "We're all friends here."

"Sorry. It's a little hard not to be starstruck sometimes, still." Foggy looks at his hands.

Carol chuckles. "We're still people, at least last I checked."

"Starstruck?" Tracy huffs a laugh that gets her coughing a bit.

Rogue gives Foggy an encouraging smile. "By Carol or Bucky?"

"A little of each." He admits. "We grew up reading stories about him, and then she's beauty, power, brains. The real thing, you know."

"Jess would argue you on brains." Carol winks.

"Well I think you're smart."

"You hear from Jess since they landed?" Tracy asks whomever will answer. 

"Couple texts." Carol replies. "Nothing exciting."

"I wonder what Thailand is like." Rogue says a little dreamily.

"Hot and humid mostly." Tracy tells her.

Foggy's chest tightens. Matt hadn't even mentioned the trip, though Jess sent him a text the day they left.

Rogue smiles sweetly at Foggy. "You ever been to Thailand, Foggy?"

Foggy shakes his head. "Never had money to travel. The furthest I've been is Jersey."

"Jess said this is Matt's first time even leaving the city. She seemed proud of him." Carol offers.

"Huh." Tracy says. "Best way to get to know someone is to travel with them."

"The next best is to steal their phone." Carol laughs.

Rogue's eyes grow big. "Now that is just evil."

Tracy looks at Foggy. "I have to ask. Frank Castle's courtroom outburst, was that a psychotic break or did he want to get thrown in jail?”

He shakes his head. "I honestly couldn't tell you."

Rogue gives her hypothesis again. She and Tracy have discussed it a lot. "I think he freaked out what with Matt Murdock calling him a hero. And in his mind he isn't that, what with his military background and all. So he was rejecting that whole thing."

Tracy gives a small nod. "And now we know that guy who testified for him was the actual cause. Hell of a story there. Too bad the paper's new reporter decided to write a puff piece instead."

Foggy smiles and shrugs. "You know I can't comment on my client's mental state. Though I will say, on behalf of Karen, hey!"

Carol nods. "How did she become a reporter, anyway? I mean she didn't go to school or anything."

"She's really good at digging stuff up." Foggy explains.

"Well it'd be nice if she used it." Tracy says. "And took a writing class."

Rogue smiles teasingly. "But, Tracy, we're all heroes just for livin' here."

"Stop it." Carol points at them. "She's a nice girl, just not out of her training wheels."

Foggy looks at her gratefully.

"Sorry." Rogue apologizes. "I'm sure she's very nice."

Tracy changes the subject. "So you're working for Hogarth now? She's had some troubles of her own. Wrapped up in that mess this past Christmas."

"But the firm is still very strong." Foggy points out. "And they get paid in actual money."

"Is that important to you?"

"Doing the right thing is amazing, but gratitude doesn't pay the rent." He shrugs.

Bucky has entered during this. "I'm pretty sure we paid actual money. Steve, too."

Foggy nods. "And thank you. Nelson and Murdock would've closed months sooner without you."

"And it's worth giving up your autonomy?" Tracy asks.

Foggy rubs his neck, an unhappy expression crossing his face. "I don't feel I've got much choice right now. But maybe I can use this job to raise the capital to try again." Not that it would be much fun without Matt. "Though there has already been talk of making me a full partner."

"Congratulations!" Rogue seems genuinely happy for him. "That's really fast. Isn't it?"

Tracy nods.

"Ah." Foggy blushes. "From the sounds of it, they'd followed some of our cases and liked my work. What can I say?"

"Everyone followed the Castle trial, kid." Tracy tells him. "You were damned impressive."

His blush deepens. "Thanks."

"I'm sure Foggy didn't come just to have us sing his praises." Carol winks. "Deserved or no."

Bucky agrees. "Rogue, would you mind making some of your sweet tea? Give Foggy a taste of southern hospitality." He winks.

Rogue beams, practically jumping up. "Sure." She heads to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm alright." Foggy protests too late. "You've all been too kind already."

"Foggy, that was an excuse." Bucky tells him. "I love her sweet tea."

"Know what?" Carol sits next to Foggy, putting an arm around his shoulders while still cuddling her daughter. "It's the least I can offer after my best friend dragged yours off to Thailand."

The lawyer makes an expression somewhere between hurt, angry, and despairing. "Right. Of course."

Bucky sits on the arm of the couch on Foggy's other side. "You'll get through it. I tried to kill Steve, and we're still friends."

Foggy looks doubtful. "Maybe."

Tracy watches this with interest. "Trial put a strain on the friendship? I'm sure Reyes didn't help matters, rest her soul."

"It's a bit more complicated than that. The trial was sort of the last straw." Foggy sighs. "He's been making some choices I just can't agree with."

"Such as?" Tracy asks.

His cheeks go red again and he lowers his head. "I'm sorry, but it's just really not any of your business."

That only makes her want to know more. "That boy is dating a woman I consider as close as a daughter. You better believe it's my business."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not big on sharing my life story with someone I just met. Regardless of shared acquaintances." The sides of his mouth pinch. "That said, I'd be first there if I thought Jess was in any danger."

Tracy narrows her eyes at him. She's never been a fan of lawyers. And she's not seeing whatever Jess sees in this one. But then again it's Jess.

Carol's fingers squeeze Foggy's shoulder. "Tracy, it's probably sore enough without you prodding. Stick to Castle questions."

Foggy snorts. Because, yeah, that would be better.

"Besides." Carol adds. "I know this fucker's already brought his worries to Jess."

"I. Uh. Yeah." He's not sure what to make of that statement.

Tracy nods. "That girl is the kind that has to make her own mistakes." She looks at Carol. "Like you."

Carol grins. "It's good for us. Puts hair on our chests."

"Uh-huh."

Bucky laughs and turns to Foggy. "So fancy law firm. Looks like they've already got you gussied up." He partly teases. "Not sure I can afford your rates now."

"Don't worry, I'm grandfathering your old rate in." Foggy smiles.

"Still, I'm not one for fancy-schmancy." He looks at Carol for a moment. "Kinda liked the neighborhood feel of your old place."

Carol gives a small nod.

"Yeah, me too, but unfortunately we couldn't make it work. Like I said, maybe I'll try again in the future." He starts playing with the end of his tie.

"I'll need to think about it." Bucky says. "It's not you. I just..." He shrugs. "I better check on dinner." He retreats back to the kitchen.

"That one has a loyalty streak." Tracy gestures towards Bucky. "I bet you anything he won't leave Matt until he's sure there's no hope there."

Foggy nods. "I get that. But I honestly don't know if Matt's coming back to the law." _or me_ the silent thought continues.

"Jess is trying to help him figure that out. Figure himself out, that's why the trip." Carol comforts gently. "Well, mostly why the trip." 

"And here I thought it was for more mind blowing sex." Tracy jokes.

Foggy looks like he's about to choke.

"Like she couldn't have that at home." Carol rolls her eyes and pats Foggy's back.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

Tracy chuckles. "So, Foggy Nelson, tell me what you do when you aren't lawyering." She turns to Carol. "That's safe. Right?"

Carol rolls her eyes again but nods.

Foggy clears his throat. "Ah, well, I spend a lot of time at this bar near my place. And I go dancing. I get a lot of first dates. It's nice to let go with how stressful and dramatic some cases get."

"I bet."

"I also read?" He offers. "Jess and I talk books a lot."

"Let me guess. Lord of the Rings."

"Yeah, actually." He chuckles.

Tracy nods. "When I first got chemo, Jess made me watch the extended versions of the movies." She says it like it was a chore, but really she loved spending that time with Jess.

"And then we watched Star Wars." Carol grins.

"All six movies. It lasted days." She blinks and looks away.

"It was fantastic. I never thought I'd get Jess to watch them again, but there she was." Carol smiles warmly. "Disparaging the hell out of every line of dialogue."

Foggy nods. "She would."

"The two of them wore me out." Tracy smiles at the baby in Carol's arms. Then she looks back at Foggy. "So you bonded over elves and trolls and hobbits. I'm not surprised."

"Well, she's kind of a fantasy creature herself, isn't she?" He shrugs.

"Oh you poor kid. You've fallen for her, haven't you."

"No, no." He quickly backtracks, trying to cover. "I just mean with her missing childhood and strange powers."

Carol decided he's suffered enough. "Foggy, can you hold Lina for me? Becky's being too quite, which I'm sure means stinky pants."

"Sure." He carefully takes the girl so Carol can check the other.

Tracy lets Foggy slide. "Something smells good. Dinner must be almost ready."

"Good. Don't murder our guest before I get back." Carol chides teasingly before going to change the diaper.

Foggy is staring in amazement at the little life in his arms. "Wow. She's so... So..."

"Perfect? Beautiful? Helpless?" Tracy offers.

"Yeah." He chuckles as the little fist grabs his tie and brings it to her mouth. He gently tugs it away. "That's not so tasty, baby."

"Do you want kids?" She figures that's a safe question.

"Don't know yet." He makes faces until Lina laughs. "Gotta find someone to settle down with first."

"Says who?"

"Biology?"

"There's always adoption. And it's not like Pietro is settling down." She opens her hands. "It's the modern world."

"Doesn't mean I have to want it." Foggy returns. "I'm a lawyer. That's a lot of long days and late nights. That's not fair to a kid. But if I had a partner, someone who'd give them time and who wanted it? Then I wouldn't mind them."

"Well that makes a lot of sense." She coughs.

He reminds her. "Lawyer."

She nods as she continues to cough. Bucky comes quickly with water and a cough drop. She drinks. "Thank you." Then she pops the drop into her mouth.

Foggy feels a bit embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

Carol returns with a content looking Becky on her shoulder. "What have we told you about eating lawyers, Trace?" The tease is oddly gentle.

"I'm fine. Still alive." Tracy says.

"You sure?" Bucky teases but there's concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure."

Carol nods. "We about ready for dinner? I'll get the angels back in their pen."

"We are. Rogue is setting the table now." Bucky turns to the lawyer. "You look good with a baby."

"Don't start." Foggy blushes.

Carol puts both girls down. Then she moves to help Tracy, inviting Foggy to join them. He offers his arm on Tracy's other side.

"Thank you." Tracy takes it and shuffles to the dining room.

They all take their seats. Foggy finds it almost surreal, given what he knows two of the people at this table can do. Then his mind wanders to why Matt couldn't have gotten a invincibility power. And wanders further still to just what Matt and Jess are doing right now out in Thailand.

"Hope you like the tea." Rogue says with a smile. "So what's it like bein' a lawyer?"

"Hmmn, sorry?" Foggy shakes his head. "Ah, it's a lot of work. Lots of investigation and research. But it's really worth it when you see someone innocent be vindicated or someone guilty serve their sentence."

"It doesn't scare you that someone you defend who's innocent might go to jail?" She forks some asparagus into her mouth.

"If that happens, I haven't done my job right and I've gotta fight to help em." He takes a sip of the tea. "This is super good."

She beams. "Thank you. It's the one thing I'm good at making. Although Bucky has been tryin' to teach me to cook better."

"She's a good student, too." Bucky tells him.

He nods. "So tell me more about you, Rogue. Are you with the Avengers or just a friend?"

"I'm an X-Man training to be an Avenger." She pouts slightly. "Although with Jess gone now, I seem to be drivin' all my teachers away."

"She's coming back." Carol points her fork. "She just wanted Matt to get out of his head and, I think, probably visit the temples for blessings on her baby."

"Well she deserves to get away." Rogue says. "I hear Natasha is back. Maybe they'll send me back to DC to study with her like the original plan."

"Nah." Bucky tells her. "You're stuck with us."

"I don't trust Natasha not to run off again. At least Jess tells us and stays in contact." Carol eats hungrily.

Bucky shrugs. "Natasha was off grid 'cause her boyfriend is off grid." 

Carol shrugs too. "Sounds like motive to take off again to me."

"Which is why Rogue is staying here." Bucky concludes.

"Well, that and we just like her here." Carol winks.

Rogue blushes. "Either way I won't be around for much longer. It's almost May."

Carol nods. "It's a bit crazy how time flies."

Bucky's eyes grow. "Crap. We're supposed to have a wedding reception in like two months."

"Oh yeah." Carol looks at him and starts laughing. "We'll figure it out."

Foggy just shakes his head. They're adorable.

"I can help." Rogue offers. "It's the least I can do."

Carol smiles warmly. "Yeah, we'll power team it. Me, you, Jess. Well be done in ten minutes."

Bucky smiles. "Can we keep you for the rest of the summer? You'll learn lots."

Rogue shrugs. "I think there's already a summer intern lined up. But I wouldn't mind you tryin' to get me to stay."

"We can certainly ask. Worst case, you can stay to visit." Carol winks.

"At least until after the party you'll be helping to plan." Bucky says.

Carol agrees. "You're always welcome with us."

"Thank you." She replies with a small smile.

Carol reaches to pat the gloved hand. "You're an amazing young lady."

"Okay someone change the conversation before I turn beet red. Foggy, help?"

"Uh. Baseball season?" He suggests awkwardly.

Bucky immediately asks. "Who's your team?"

"I. Uh. I don't really watch?" He shrugs. "She just wanted a topic."

Bucky looks disappointed. "That's strike two."

Foggy's confused. "There was a strike one?"

"Fancy-schmancy lawyer offices."

Tracy harrumphs at that.

"That's not exactly his choosing, Buck. It's difficult to maintain a practice without an office." Carol tries to defend. "Besides, that's Jess's lawyer. And Jess Jones's too."

"I don't know Jess Jones. And I'm not saying it's his fault. I'm just saying I'm not comfortable with it." Bucky defends.

"We don't have to meet at my office." Foggy points out. "I'd actually prefer not to."

Bucky shrugs. "I need to think about it." He can't help but think higher paying clients will get more of Foggy's attention. And it's pretty obvious he doesn't support Matt's activities. So how can he truly be an advocate for him?

Carol suspects the same and takes her husband's hand. "Maybe you two can retire to your office to chat a bit more, once we're done, while us girls clean up?"

Foggy is really appreciating the chances Carol is giving him and wonders how much is because of her friendship with Jess.

"Yeah. Sure." Bucky says.

"He is, after all, a huge Cap fan." Carol winks. "Which of you ended up keeping the signed photo?"

Foggy looks embarrassed. "I. Uh. I did. I don't have a tonne of pics with Matt, weirdly. And it's not like he'd enjoy it."

In his mind, Bucky equates liking Cap to a base hit. And Matt's recommendation plus Tracy's praise from the trial to be two more bases. So Foggy is at bases loaded, two strikes, and just to keep it interesting two outs. None of this he says aloud. He'd only get made fun of for it.

They finish up and tea and coffee is offered while Foggy's treats are served. There's even a cream horn for Bucky.

The cream horn is a winner though not as good as Bucky's favorite from Brooklyn. Still it definitely helps. "It's good." It's a little hard to hear with the food in his mouth.

Carol chuckles. "That could've cost you."

Foggy fakes wiping his brow. "Lucky me, then."

Tracy chuckles. "That old adage is true. The fastest way to a man is through his stomach."

Bucky grins but doesn't correct her. Carol laughs, likely reading his mind. "And here I've been going through the ribcage."

"Worked on me, doll." He winks.

"That's cause you like it rough, honey." Carol pulls him into a kiss.

"Oh. Ah." Foggy averts his gaze.

"They're always like that." Rogue says. "It takes some getting used to."

He grimaces. "You drink at all? You should join me at Josie's just to escape it."

"I'd like that." She says it in a friendly manner.

"You should. My friend Karen makes it out once in a while, too. She's almost as sweet and friendly as you." He grabs his business card, writing his cell and the address for Josie's on the back.

Rogue takes it with gloved fingers. "Thank you."

He smiles with a nod. "I can't imagine it's easy being a super hero all the time, so feel free to call if you want a more boring normal experience."

"You're more of a hero than I am. Defending the innocent and helpin' people out."

"I really wouldn't say that. I just maintain the law. I save people's rights not their lives." Foggy shrugs shyly.

"In my world that's the same thing." She tells him.

Foggy nods. "I guess, in a way. Lawyers, law is like a cast the makes the bone heal, but people like the Avengers are the splint that keep the injury from getting worse before it can be healed."

Carol lightly elbows Bucky at the comment.

Bucky gives her a look to let her know he heard. "In other words the Avengers are what you use when there's no hospital around."

"Not really." Foggy frowns. "I meant more that you're like here to get us through the bad parts until the established system are able to pick up the situation. If not for you, people might not survive. Would you prefer the comparison as an epipen?"

"No. It's fine."

Carol leans forward. "So we're necessary, what about the vigilante heroes like Daredevil or Frank Castle?"

The frown continues as Foggy shakes his head. "I would not call Castle hero, even if all he killed were mafia. As for Daredevil; if he wants to be on those streets every night why not become a police officer to do it safely and legally? You ever wonder if the people around them know what they're up to? What happens when they show up at work with a black eye? Lie that they got into a bar fight?"

"Police don't take to people like me." Rogue tells him. "And Frank Castle knew the police couldn't or wouldn't do anything. You really think the police would have taken him after they found out his family was gunned down?"

Tracy shakes her head. "He's lucky no one got hurt in the cross fire."

"There were a lot of people with power who wanted him dead or worse." Foggy admits. "I really shouldn't talk about it, but I can tell you they would've done everything in their power to take him out. Except he got them first."

Tracy nods. "I hate that they are sometimes needed, too, but they are. The Kilgrave incident is a prime example. And there is no way Jessica Jones would ever join an institution."

Foggy nods. "But couldn't the Avengers have handled him, if they'd been called in? Obviously he was beyond regular police training, but that's why there's dedicated groups with special training. It shouldn't be just regular people out on their own with no training or armour or anything."

Rogue considers. "Maybe one of the psychics. Professor Xavier has taught me how to strengthen mental blocks, but I don't know how his power worked."

"It's just. What does it say about our society if we take justice into our own hands?" Foggy takes a deep breath. "Does it mean we've failed? Well we can't rebuild by destroying. Words and laws are the cement that hold the bricks of action into the solid wall that is a strong and healthy society."

"So what would you have done about SHIELD? Or me for that matter?" Bucky asks. "Sometimes things are so broke you have to start again. Sometimes they're so corrupt, you can't trust the people who are supposed to protect you. Then what do you do?"

"Captain America let you live because he believes in justice, in the chance for redemption. And you're right, some things are past repairing but it shouldn't be up to an individual. Individuals who make those choices should also be willing to suffer the consequences. Edward Snowden comes to mind. Or any number of freedom fighters in South America. Change isn't cheap. American society isn't as bad as some, but our wall has some pretty deep cracks. Some people chip at them and some of us try to repair them and so we're kept at a status quo. And every so often, the plaster gets peeled away to reveal another crack. That was SHIELD, that was the arrest of Kingpin. It reveals the problems so we can root them out." Foggy pauses and shakes his head. "I forgot where I was going with that."

Bucky chuckles. "Me neither." He stands. "Let's go down to my office. Sorry, Rogue." He gestures towards the basement. "We can discuss the Sokovia Accords and whether you're the right lawyer for me."  
Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Do you know enough to talk about it, old man?"

He just grins.

Foggy smiles as he stands. "Well, no one really can as they haven't finished the final document yet."

Bucky leads the way after kissing Carol. "Let me just check on the girls first." With that, the men leave.


	215. Fighting Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tries Thai boxing. Rogue works on her skills. There's a training accident. Jess and Matt spend a day in the temples before heading home. Family pulls together in times of crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress in the market: http://www.cozyladywear.com/static/images/20121124/short-lace-cheongsam-qipao-chinese-wedding-evening-dress-e9b707db-600x800.jpg

The building is small and dim, slightly smokey. The whole place smells musty, of years of sweat and blood and mould built up in the mats. The only lights are focused on the central ring, set up like a Western boxing ring though the style of fighting is quite different. Two men in bright shorts make short jabs with gauze wrapped hands before following with powerful head-height kicks from similarly wrapped feet. The small crowd, mostly men and mostly drunk, cheer each time contact is made. At the door, Jess looks through the crowd to try and find seats.

Matt holds her hand as he acclimates to the sounds of the crowd. He doesn't pick up the fight until they make their way to the seats she manages to locate. They rush there before someone else can take them.

Jess laughs as she pulls him onto the small chairs, half on her lap. "Sorry love, can you sense them or should we go closer?" Between her proximity to his ear and the English, she doubts anyone around will understand.

He hunches over into his listening pose. It takes a moment. But then he tells her he's got it and sits back up. "They have an interesting fighting style."

She nods. "A lot of lower body. Thought you might enjoy it. Also, they'll let you try here for only 5000bat."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"I've taken classes, actually. I've never been in a ring, though. They have a thing about women." She shrugs.

"Barbarians. You want me to beat some up for you?" He offers as a joke.

"No." She smiles and lightly kisses him. "If you want to beat some up to learn their style, though. That I'd like to see. You have beautiful strong legs you could put to good use." She gives one thigh a squeeze for good measure.

"Maybe I will." He nuzzles her cheek. "Course that would make me very tired. You'd have to do all the work tonight."

"Before or after I bandage you?" She teases.

He smiles. "After." He puts a hand on her leg. "Unless you can't wait that long."

"You're the only man I've ever met that was worth waiting for." She whispers then licks the edge of his ear.

His lips curl up just a little more. Then he concentrates on the fighting.

She rests her head on his shoulder as they watch a few fights. She explains a little of the technical aspects of certain moves, not entirely sure how he perceives them.

After the fifth fight, Matt thinks he's got it. "You really want to see me in action?" He's still not 100%, but he is itching for a fight.

"I'm getting wet just imagining it." She teases before taking his hand and leading him down to the ring side. She starts speaking in rapid Thai with a couple of middle aged men. Finally, money exchanges hands and a boy leads them to a small change room at the side.

Matt takes off his shirt and shoes. Jess helps him wrap his hands and feet. He takes a breath and centers himself.

There's a small tub of palm oil that all the fighters use to look shiny in the ring. (It catches the light better) Jess gently rubs it over his skin as he focuses. Then she kisses his neck. "Although they're trained fighters, remember that these men are just here for fun. And so are you, so have some." They're alerted to Matt's turn when the boy returns and knocks on the door.

He nods and takes Jess' arm so she can lead him to the ring. He gets in and waits.

His opponent is thin though muscular, early twenties, in metallic green shorts. He makes some boasts to the crowd before taking his spot.

"Show em what an red blooded American devil can do." Jess speaks just loud enough for Matt to hear.

His smile shows he heard. Then he clears his throat. The smile drops as he focuses on his opponent, the noise of the crowd falling away.

The fight begins. The young man comes forward quickly, his jabs probing for weaknesses in Matt's defense.

Matt leans back each time to avoid being punched. He lets the guy make contact once just to see how hard he hits. It's hard. He licks his lips and offers his own jabs, listening to the way the guy moves.

He's light on his feet and quick, in the style of most Muay Thai fighters. Matt's jabs are blocked before a powerful kick is levied about shoulder height.

He steps back and immediately steps forward to deliver his own kick.

It catches the young man's arm. But he uses Matt's moment of imbalance to catch him into a hold that renders his head and one arm momentarily trapped.

Matt uses his other arm to hit the guy's solar plexus. Then he uses his body weight to bring both of them down.

The other man releases and pulls away, moving back to his corner for a moment to reevaluate. But he's soon back again, bouncing on his feet and arms up.

The American looks so still in comparison. He moves only when needed, and when he does it's controlled.

A series of shorter, lower kicks are attempted.

Matt blocks until the third. Then he grabs the leg and gives his own kick to the man's side.

It's enough to knock him down. This time the fighter decides to stay there, breathing heavy. The match is called and awarded to Matt. The room cheers, but none so loud as Jess.

He's tired but feeling accomplished. "Did I make you proud?" he asks when they're are back in the changing room.

She gently wipes at his brow with a clean towel from one of the helper boys. "Love, you make me proud every day. Not because you are a good fighter, but because you are a good man. I encourage your fighting because I see the great good _you_ are capable of doing with it." She kisses his forehead and presses a bottle of water into his hands.

"Thank you." He takes several big gulps from it. Then he starts dressing again.

She makes a small disappointed sound at that but helps him, promising herself to remedy the situation shortly. "You looked amazing up there. I think you should change your costume."

He chuckles. "I don't think so. I felt very exposed."

"I like you that way." She pulls him into a loving kiss.

"I'd prefer to be that way only with you."

"Well, I'll have to take proper advantage of that privilege." She chuckles.

Matt finishes dressing, and they head back out into the raucous crowd. He can't help but smile.

Jess keeps an arm around his waist. "Would you like to watch some more? Or should we head back to celebrate your victory?"

"Whichever is fine with me." But then he immediately adds that fresh air would be nice.

She nods and they head back outside. Normally they'd grab one of the tuktuks (an open cart pulled by bicycle) but they decide to walk and head back to the hotel via one of the night street markets. "Have I changed your world, at least a little, with this trip?" She keeps his arm around his waist so she can stay close.

"You have." His arm is around her shoulders. His other hand is moving his stick in front of him. "Thank you. I really needed this."

"Me too." She admits. "But the best part has been seeing you smile again."

He gives her a little squeeze. The air is humid around them, and the people sound as though they are singing. There is a music created by the bustling sounds of the market. Suddenly he pulls Jess against him and twirls her around. How could he ever have even considered giving this up for Karen?

She laughs brightly, tugging him in for a kiss. "Why thank you, Murdock. Now you need to help me pick out gifts for our friends."

"And who are our friends this week?"

"Jaa." She addresses him in Thai, which comes as easily as English at this point. She strokes his jaw with the back of her fingers. "People forgive. Especially when you ask and show them you're sorry. You taught me that."

"So we're including Foggy and Karen and Claire." There's a short pause. "And Steve and Loki?"

"If you'd like. I definitely need Carol and Tracy. Maybe something for my burlesque girls if I see anything they can use." She takes his hand and kisses his fingers. "I'm glad you've chosen to fight for them. I was worried when it looked like you were backing down. That's not like you."

"They deserve better." He frowns. "And it didn't help that they were threatened."

She raises her eyebrows. "Matthew. Friendship isn't about deserving. It's about caring. The only reason they can be threatened is because of how much you care. Do you think letting them go helps them? It just means they face that threat alone."

It irks him that she is the one giving him this speech. "Something you've recently learned?"

"Maybe." She sounds appropriately embarrassed by that.

He hugs her. "I suppose as long as one of us remembers that at any time, we'll be okay."

"Well, as long as Viper is hovering over my head, I will." She holds him just a little longer.

They appear to be the only still people among the throng at the market who are haggling and searching and shouting. Children are chasing each other. Sellers are shouting about the quality of their wares. Matt, though not yet used to it, can hear the beauty in the cacophony. He's happy to stand there with Jess and just experience it.

There's a gentle kiss as they finally part. "Think I can find anything chocolate here?'

"You'd know better than I." He shrugs. "Let's go find out."

The first stall that really catches Jess's attention specializes in silken goods. They have everything from ties and bags to scarves and dresses. "Is it bad if I see something for me?"

"Not at all. Pick something out, and I'll buy it for you."

"Matthew, I don't need you to buy me anything. Ever." It's said gently, with a kiss to his hand.

"I know. I want to." He tells her.

She smiles. "Well, I suppose you're the only reason I'd want a red silk dress anyway."

He kisses her cheek. "Color doesn't matter to me so long as it's silk and easy to get you out of."

That makes her laugh. "Why do I bother dressing at all? You just want me in your bed."

"Because you know I enjoy the feel of the fabrics you choose?" He offers.

"Matt..." She bumps against his shoulder with a pout.

"Jess?"

"You're still not funny." She kisses his nose.

"No one appreciates my humor." He complains. "Do you see anything nice for Foggy?"

"Would he like a tie? Or should we try another table?" She guides his hands to a box with a tie in it for him to feel.

"He could wear the tie to work." Matt supposes.

"Know what you could give him." Her fingers play along his wrist. "You should teach him Muay Thai."

He shakes his head. "You should teach him."

"I could do lessons with both of you. He would gain confidence in your skill, and you could see he's able to protect himself, at least a little. If you want." She shrugs and starts calling to the vendor to show her the dress.

Matt considers it. "I'm willing if he is."

"I know I could convince him, but you should try asking first. I mean, it is supposed to be your olive branch." She nods to the vendor and takes the dress to look it over.

"I'm not sure he'd see it that way." The frown is back.

She kisses his cheek. "You know him best, it was just a suggestion. I'll do whatever it takes to help you be happy." She guides his hand to the dress she's looking at. It's mostly lace with a silk petty dress inside.

"That's nice."

"Just nice?" Jess frowns to herself. It wasn't the reaction she hoped for on either dress or Foggy.

He opens his mouth but isn't sure what to say. "It's... It feels lovely."

She slides her hand over his. "It's beautiful, obviously knock off of something designer. A lot of skin showing through the silk lace."

"It's hard for me to picture with feeling just a small section."

"Well, I can't try it on here." She chuckles. "But if I get it, I can put it on tonight."

"Up to you." He can feel himself wanting to shut down again. "Do you see anything for Carol?"

She considers. "It'll still be here tomorrow. Let's go back so you can remind me how much you love me." She hands the dress back to the vendor and wraps her arm around Matt.

And now he feels guilty. "You wanted to shop."

"I can shop anywhere, anytime. How often will I have private vacations with you?" She kisses his head.

"I just don't want to ruin your vacation." It sounds lame even as it comes out of his mouth.

She slips her hands into his pockets and pulls him against her. "Shut up and kiss me."

He touches her cheek and gives her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not ready to deal with..."

"Sorry I brought it up." She kisses him again. "How about you buy me that dress and we'll just wander our way back and see or sense if anything else grabs our attention."

He nods. "That sounds like a great idea."

She bumps him. "Of course. It was mine."

"I wasn't so thrilled about your last suggestion." He reminds her.

"Ssht." She teases. Then she calls to the vendor and they start going back and forth in rapid Thai. Haggling.

Matt doesn't even attempt to try to understand or keep up. He just waits for them to finish then pays the amount Jess says.

The dress is folded and placed in plastic bag, which Jess takes. Then she gives Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Cheers, jaa."

"You're welcome." He lets her lead them wherever she wants.

They wander past many stalls with sweet smelling herbs or teas. There's also a few food vendors. There are many stalls with identically printed tee shirts, post cards, and shot glasses. Not to mention several thousand gold painted plastic Buddhas. Jess squeezes Matt's arm. "Would it be mean of me to buy Bucky a tacky tourist shirt?"

"Honestly, I think he might love it. He seems like that kind of guy." Although he supposes he could be wrong.

"If he asks, you picked it out." She chuckles and starts looking through a rack until she finds a black one in his size with Thailand written in Thai and three elephants in the local art style.

"Did I pick it out blind? Or did you describe it to me."

"I turned around and you were holding it." She teases. Then she makes an amused gasp. "We should get Foggy elephant pants."

"Elephant pants?" He's almost afraid.

She guides him to some linen pants, almost like American pyjamas. "I don't know that I could even try to describe them. They have patterns such as elephants or trees or stripes or whatever. But they tend to be in these insanely bright colours and they're so busy. The way traffic sounds, these look."

He smiles. A few months ago, he would have loved giving those to Foggy. It would have been a great joke, one his friend would definitely have worn proudly. But now? The smiles turns a little sad. "You should get them for him."

She kisses his head. "We will. What colours for Foggy?"

He shrugs. "I'm not really the best person to ask."

"You told me once you associate colours as feelings."

"Yellow." He can feel tears well up in his eyes. "Get him yellow."

Jess can't help a smile. "That's my uniform. Your red with just a touch of yellow." She digs through until she finds an appropriate pair. Then she goes to haggle for the two.

He smiles at the image. He can definitely see the red. The yellow he's been discovering. It feels appropriate.

Jess returns with her bag of gifts, which now also includes a small wooden Buddha for Pietro. "You doing alright there, handsome?"

"Yes. But I get the feeling you are much further along in the gift buying than I am."

"Well, I am an expert at it." She chuckles and takes his arm.

"I hate shopping."

She shakes her head. "Remind me why I keep you around?" But even as she speaks, she gets attracted to the sparkle of a jewelry stand.

He's about to answer when he feels her tug him towards something else. "Find something?"

"Jewelry." She's looking through some large, bright costumey pieces that her burlesque friends might like, though there's also shaped pendants and a tray of rings.

"Is there anything that Karen might like?" He asks it quietly. "Or maybe I should get her a scarf. Or a tacky tourist shirt."

Jess is looking at a piece. "She might read more into jewelry than you want her to. We could find another silk stand for a nice scarf, though, or a bag. There's beautiful bags made with the raw silk."

"That would be good."

"I would pick purple or blue for her. Would you find those appropriate? Or something else?" She's picked out a few pieces and has moved to look at the rings.

"I picture her as pink. Purple would work." He decides.

She smiles as her fingers find a silver band with spiders carved into it. She picks it up. "We'll see what we can find. Give me your hand?"

He holds up his right hand.

She tries the ring on him and it fits perfectly on his first finger. "Can you tell what the engraving is?"

He touches it with the fingers of his other hand. "Spiders?"

"Yeah. Any good?" The tone of her voice says she won't be heartbroken if he doesn't like it.

"Now we need to find one with a devil or horns for you." He smiles softly.

She nuzzles his cheek. "It's not enough that you have me dressing in silk and lace?"

"You say that as if you wouldn't be dressing in silk and lace if you didn't have me." He counters.

"Polyester can be washed in the machine." She teases.

"You are not a polyester type of woman."

Jess chuckles. "Only for workout gear. I do like high quality cotton, though. And wool. Ooh, or alpaca. That's lovely."

"Alpaca. Because that's not highfalutin." He teases.

"Oh they're just sheep from another continent." She pushes him lightly. "Anything else you like or can I go talk the lady down to half her price?"

"Go talk."

"Yessir." She gives him a kiss and goes to do her haggling. He gets another, deeper kiss on her return.

"I take it you were successful."

"You know it. Also, I love you." She taps his nose.

He smiles at the touch. "I love you, too."

"It's strange to hear those words and actually believe them." She takes his hand, twining their fingers.

He squeezes her hand. "It's strange to say those words and actually mean them."

"Come on, jaa." They get through the market, finding a pink and purple bag for Karen, and a furry red scarf for Carol. Finally, they pick up a couple coconut jellies to eat on their way up to their room.

He's glad to be back in the solitude even if he can still hear the city outside. "Do I get to experience that dress now?"

She smiles. "I did promise, didn't I?"

"You did." He holds up his hand. "And now I have a spider ring to make you."

"Make me?" Jess laughs but she pulls the dress out and tosses it onto the bed. She strips naked, so when she pulls the dress on, it's the only thing she's wearing.

He walks up to her and places his hands on her arm. Then he slowly feels the way the dress hugs her curves, feeling her skin beneath some of the lace.

She watches his fingers. "Little tight over the belly right now, but what isn't?"

"I like your belly. And the little larva inside." He leans in and kisses the corner of the mouth.

She strokes his arm and jests. "I'm starting to think you won't like me any more once she's out."

His brow creases. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm just taking the piss, love." Her hand moves up to stroke his brow. "We've worked hard to build a real relationship. It'll take a lot to tear us down."

He nods. The he slowly leans in and kisses her tenderly. She sucks gently on his lip, her thumbs stroking his cheeks.

"I like the dress." He tells her.

"You made a good purchase, then." She smiles. "Here, I'm going to teach you the only Thai you need to know. Say 'phom rak khun' to me."

"Phom rak khun." He repeats. "What did I just say?"

"Chan rak khun, jaa." She replies. "I love you, dearest. The pronouns are different for the genders."

"Phom rak khun." He kisses her again. Then he guides her hands to his shirt.

She slowly unbuttons it. "Chan rak khun. My Matthew. My darling devil." She slips her hands beneath the fabric when it's open and slides it over his shoulders.

He lets it drop to the ground. His mouth finds her neck as his arms wrap around her. Her hand moves up to his hair while the other moves down his side to slide inside his pants. His mouth opens when her hand slides over his cock. His breath deepens. It's all he can do to not rip that new dress off her.

"I believe this is also mine." She teases as both hands move to remove his pants and boxers.

As she's doing that, he's pulling that dress up, revealing more and more of her legs until the hem is gathered in his hands.

"Now what are you planning to do with that?" Her arms go around his neck and one knee slides up to his hip as she pulls him into a deep kiss.

"Take it off of you." He kisses her again. "Don't want to get it all sweaty."

She nibbles along his jawline. "Fair enough. You sure you're going to make me sweat?"

"That's the plan." He pulls it up higher.

She reaches back to open the zipper so it can go over her head. "So no laying back and letting you do all the work? Damn." She chuckles.

He picks her up and carries her until her back hits the wall. "I'm hoping you'll think it exciting enough to get involved."

She laughs, her strong limbs wrapping around him and pulling her up a bit. "You've never disappointed so far."

"Here's hoping I never will." He kisses her firmly. The firmness quickly grows into hunger.

Their lips and tongues wrestle with only the briefest pauses for breaths. Jess's fingers grip Matt's shoulders firmly, silently demanding him to never leave. He rubs against her, wanting to assure her he won't, wanting to be connected to her again. When he's sure she's ready, pushes into her in one motion.

She gasps, head tilting back to bump the wall. "Matt, oh, you wonderful creature."

He takes advantage by sucking on her neck. His initial thrusts are shallow, his hips rocking against her.

Pleasured sighs begin to escape. Her hips move with his, encouraging him. "Not sweating yet, jaa."

"Just getting started." His hips move to a longer thrust so that he's pushing her against the wall each time.

"That. That's really nice." Her spine is curved just so, making the angle pretty fantastic for her. But she decides to try something out of pure curiosity. One hand comes down to land on Matt's ass in a firm slap. His very next thrust his harder, and he nips on her neck. She chuckles and presses her lips to his ear. "My love, it seems to me you're not so vanilla as you've tried to convince me. Would you like another?"

"I deserve it." His hand grips her thigh.

An eyebrow goes up. This will have to be a chat. Later. "That's not what I asked." She gives him another two spankings in quick succession.

Matt grunts and thrusts hard, increasing his speed.

"Fuck!" She has to grip his hip because she's so close. Orgasm takes over and she calls out to him. "Matt! Matt."

He pumps his semen into her as his hands grip her hard enough to leave bruises on an ordinary woman. His breath is heavy against her skin. He slows down and finally stops.

Jess sighs as her heart slowly steadies. She ruffles Matt's hair. "Can we move to the bed?"

He carries her there and gently lays her down. Then he less next to her.

She guides his head to her chest, giving it a firm kiss. Her fingers return to stroking his hair. "Jaa, dearest? Are you getting enough satisfaction? Because I can't help but notice your reaction when I add a little pain."

"I am." His fingers touch her face gently, as though trying to picture it in his mind. He listens to her heartbeat.

She nods slowly. "But you also crave pain, don't you?"

He thinks. "I guess?" The corners of his mouth drop. "Must be a need for penance."

"Or you could just be a normal guy who likes a little pain." There's a smile in her voice. "Are you familiar with BDSM?"

"I know of it. I don't like being tied up, remember?" They had experimented a little before, but being tied made it more stressful than anything.

She kisses his head. "There's lots you can do without being tied. There's as many different options as there are minds to imagine them."

He says nothing for a while. Then finally he turns onto his back. "If you want."

"I'm not a huge fan of more than light play." She admits in a soft voice. "But if giving you a proper spanking or whipping now and then will make you happy, I'll do it. Well, if you also let me care for you after. I refuse to hurt you if I don't get to comfort you too."

He stretches his neck. "Maybe." He's not sure why he's being so non-comittal. That's not entirely true, and he knows it. It's because he shouldn't like it.

She turns to his side and strokes his cheek. "You're not sick, you know. Or weird. Lots of people play with pain. There's a whole sub culture. You're a man who carries a lot of pain inside, it only makes sense that you would need an outlet. And fighting, well, that's something else and we both know it. Look, I don't need an answer now. But I want you to look into it, think about it. And know I love you, whatever you decide."

"What do _you_ want?"

"I want to be the centre of your universe. I want you and me to last forever. I want to give you everything you could ever possibly need. I want to kiss you breathless at least once every day." She pauses, her voice taking a playful note. "I want you to come to me instead of taking a stupid risk somewhere else if you need pain. Because I won't only satisfy you, I will put you back together and build you up."

He doesn't know how to answer that or even if he should. He still feels raw or scabbed up or something he doesn't know how to articulate. "I'll try. But I'm not used to sharing this."

"If nothing else, just remember I love you unconditionally." She gently kisses his head.

"Stop. Just stop.” He sits up and puts his head in his hands. "I'm not reliable. I've let so many people down, including you. Foggy is better off without me. So is Karen. They're both thriving now. And without me, they won't be in danger all the time." His body shudders with the weight of it.

She sits up next to him, wrapping him in a strong embrace. Her voice is a harsh whisper when it comes. "Don't give me that shit. Bad stuff happens, that's life. We either fix it or learn to live with it. I would not be better off without you. I'd probably be dead. Foggy is not better off. Have you spoken to him? He's lonely and depressed, going through the motions. Karen, frankly, has probably found some new psycho to follow around now that Castle's vanished. But no one knows, this time. You can be an asshole, Matt, and sometimes your priorities aren't the same as others but that doesn't mean we can't trust you. Because I do, with my life. And my daughter."

"Don't you see, Jess? I made my choice. I chose the devil. Every time, I chose the devil." Tears are rolling down his cheeks now. Big ones that drip off his nose. "I convinced Foggy to take the Castle case, then I abandoned him." He shakes his head again. "Don't you get it? I'm the first psycho Karen followed around. And the last thing I want is for you to depend on me, because I'll only let you down the way I've let down everyone else."

"Asshole." She pulls his head against her chest, stroking it. "You can only be what you are. You are the devil, Matt Murdock, but that's not all you are. I mean, look at Captain America. Yes he's a hero, but he's also a dedicated husband and an artist. Don't you think he sometimes goes too far into the Captain? You need to be balanced or you will be miserable. Trust me on this."

His arms wrap around her waist and hold her close. "I don't know how."

"You'll work to it, gradually, when we get home. And I'll be with you every step of the way. Just as you were with me as I recovered from my depression." She strokes his head and kisses him slowly.

He takes a slow breath. "I'm sorry."

She kisses along his face. "I forgive you. And I look forward to helping you rediscover all of you."

He takes another breath to calm himself before the noises from outside get to be too much. He feels spent. The last few hours have been an emotional roller coaster. And he realizes it's because of Foggy more than anything. He hates how it ended, but he truly believes it's for the best. And he doesn't know how Carol and Bucky can raise kids when everyone knows who they are. It's like having a target on them.

Jess rests her cheek against his hair. Her hand moves slowly over his back. She starts murmuring softly, not really saying anything in particular just wanting him to have a focus. She finds herself telling him about her burlesque days and the fun she would have with the girls even while seeking her target.

It helps. He concentrates on her voice, the other sounds and the crowded thoughts in his head falling away. He lies down again and holds her close. The last thing he remembers is her talking about a drinking contest.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol steals a long kiss from Bucky before heading out with Rogue to the tower. "You have a good day, Bucky-bear. Scary words."

"Right back at ya, doll." He gives her a wink.

She smiles and goes to find the young mutant outside. "Ready, sweetie?"

"Sure am." She smiles.

They make their flight to the tower, but instead of going straight inside, Carol has Rogue wait. "So you're not going to like this part, but I thought we'd work on some power control today."

Rogue's nervousness is clear on her face. "I've tried. The only control I have is how long I hold someone for."

Carol shrugs. "Not exactly what I meant. I mean for you to be able to control the powers you absorb and not have them overwhelm you. You've got to live with this shit until they find a way to help you, so let's work it as a plus not a minus."

Her brow furrows. "Well I get memories, too. So I can generally control them as well as the person I get them from."

"Good. Let's go flying, then." She holds out her hand to Rogue.

Rogue, looking very apprehensive, slowly takes off her glove.

"Two seconds, give us ten minutes in the air." Carol's voice is gentle. "That way you know the basics of safely flying and landing, should you ever need to."

She nods. She takes a breath and takes her hand. A flood of memories wash over her, most around Bucky and the girls but also an explosion. Rogue lets go.

Carol takes a moment to gather herself. "Wow. How're you feeling? Nothing too scary?"

"You got your powers from an explosion?" Rogue asks.

"A friend died in the explosion, protecting me. Somehow I got his powers." Carol nods with a shrug.

"You loved him." Rogue curls her hands into fists, and they start glowing.

"Easy, kiddo." Carol's hands go gently over Rogue's.

"I feel really strong. And I really wanna hit somethin'."

That makes Carol laugh. "Now you sound like me. But we're going to learn how to fly before I frustrate you with the joys of being too strong in this flimsy world."

Rogue nods and puts her hands down.

"Start with floating." Carol lifts off the ground a couple feet.

Rogue does the same but is a little wobbly. "It feels different than Storm. But I guess 'cause she uses the weather."

Carol nods. "Probably. We're doing this outside because I'm able to go Mach speeds, and it really sucks to accidentally hit a wall when you're over the speed of sound."

"Ouch. I guess not." Rogue rises up a little more as she gets comfortable with it.

"Let's start simple. Go up." Carol points to the sky.

Rogue rises. It's a good thing she isn't afraid of heights. "How high?"

"How about just one good push, see how far it takes you?"

She nods and focuses the energy down in one burst. She shoots up faster than she expects.

Carol laughs as she looks up. "You okay?"

Rogue's eyes are huge as she tries to return to hovering. "Dang you have a lot of power."

"Imagine if you tried touching me to borrow some strength in battle and hadn't practiced first?" Carol goes up and a bit out, holding a hand to Rogue to follow. "This is why we practice. With your unique ability, you should give yourself a wide repertoire to be prepared for any situation."

Rogue nods and maneuvers herself to follow. "This is so cool!"

"You've also got about 15 minutes to hold your breath in space." Carol tells her. She keeps an eye an Rogue, but gives her lots of space to play.

The more confidence she gets the more Rogue plays. She tries a loop and yells with excitement.

Carol laughs. "That'sa girl."

"This is awesome!"

"Flying is definitely the love of my life." Carol calls up as she snaps a photo on her phone to send to Jess.

Rogue looks around. "I think I should land now."

Carol nods. "Back to the tower. I'll meet you there."

She nods and heads back.

Carol stretches and does a loop before she goes as well.

Rogue hovers then lands. She's not willing to do a harder landing yet. "So how'd I do, teach?" She asks when the owner of the powers lands.

"You're a natural." Carol rubs Rogue's shoulder. "We'll definitely need to keep playing with the balancing of borrowed powers and the emotional stuff you get. I think Jess would be a real test for you."

"Will she be my final exam?" Rogue teases.

Carol tilts her head. "Could be. Can you handle strong powers while dealing with memories of torture?"

Her eyebrows go up. "I'm gonna say no. Though I have taken Magneto's powers and Logan's powers. So I might be able to handle it okay."

"That's the toughest situation I think you'd have to deal with." She gives her a one armed hug. "Come on, Steve is supposed to set up a commlink today to teach you strategy."

"Nice." Rogue is so grateful to Carol. She thinks if she could have anyone's life, it would be hers. She follows the older woman into the tower and towards the elevators. "Jess was really tortured?"

"I'd call it that. She might not." Carol shrugs a bit. "She never tells anyone more than a small part of everything that happened during her years with Hydra."

"But I thought she was workin' for them. Why would they torture her?" It seems very strange to the intern.

Carol takes a breath, trying to think how to explain it. "They beat her, used abuse to make her feel worthless and useless, to keep her mind weak to their influence. But also the tests they used to study her powers were often inhumane."

"That's been done to some mutants, too. But by other people." Rogue scratches her nose. "She could have ended up like Magneto or Mystique. Guess we're lucky she didn't."

"Me especially." Carol smiles.

"Kinda makes you wonder what makes one person go bad and another good given similar situations." Rogue steps into the elevator and waits for Carol to push the button. "I mean, with my power, it'd be easy for me to just kill people. Well not easy but simple. Lord knows I've wanted to. But I feel like if I crossed that line I wouldn't be able to go back. You know?"

Carol nods. "I was a soldier even before this. I've killed on order. It's horrible, it truly is. Never do it if you can avoid it."

"I won't." Rogue promises.

That earns her another shoulder rub. "Good girl. Cap wants you in war room three. And I'll see you in the gym after lunch."

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue heads to the bathroom before going to war room three. The room is empty. The screens are off. She logs into the system to see if Captain Rogers is available.

They soon have a face to face chat set up and, amazingly, Steve's idea of teaching strategy is to play chess so there's a game set for them to play.

Rogue looks disappointed. "I can't play this game. The Professor has tried to teach me a few times. So has Dr McCoy. It just doesn't stick."

"We'll work up to it." He changes it for a battleship board.

She doesn't see how this teaches strategy. It's always just seemed like you pick random spots until you hit something and then trace the hit up or down until the ship is gone. But she doesn't say anything. She just waits.

"You know I'm looking for you. Decide how to spread your fleet so I'm least likely to find them." He grins.

She spreads her ships out. None at the corners. None at the very edges. Though she does have one just one row away from the edge. "Okay."

Steve nods. "Now, what's the fastest way to destroy my hidden fleet before I find all of yours? Will you start at one corner and work across? Work quadrant by quadrant? Shoot at random?"

"I generally go random."

"Okay. Go first. Hell, take three shots." He watches her.

The first two shots miss. But her third actually hits one of his ships. She grins.

"Interesting." Steve takes his move, placing it three blocks diagonal from the corner

It's a miss, but it lands next to one of hers.

He does the same to the next corner.

It's another miss. "My turn now?" Rogue asks. "Or are you takin' three, too."

"Go."

She strikes to the left of her hit.

It's a miss for her. He continues his system, moving to the next corner.

That time it hits one of her ships. On her turn, she selects the space above her hit.

Steve smiles. "What happens if I find all your ships while you focus on destroying one?" He continues his corners strategy.

"Then you win." She replies simply.

"Sounds good." And that's just his strategy, a continual search in a slowly shrinking circle. Not unlike radar.

He hits again. But she isn't worried. She continues to concentrate on ending the ship she found. Unfortunately, it's only three spots. And Steve's strategy leaves little place to hide.

And yet he's only had three hits so far. It's only one more than she has. She wonders how Bucky will react when she tells him how she spent her time with Captain America.

But he doesn't deviate. In his mind, he's mapping in the potential missing information.

Rogue gets another hit. "Now we're even.

"I wouldn't say that at all." He tags another ship. "I've found most of your fleet. You've found less than half."

"But I've already downed one of your ships. You've only hurt mine." Her eyebrow rises. "Besides, I don't aim to be a submarine captain."

Steve shrugs. "It's a dark night. Each of my ships is a vampire that will kill you if it catches you. What's better odds for you? Four wounded and one hale? Or One down, one wounded, and three still happy to fight?"

"Except in that instance we're all still movin' around." She points out.

"I'm not starting your first lesson on strategy with moving targets. We're simply looking at ways of seeing things." Steve meets her eye, then points at the board on the screen. "For instance, I know this area here is probably your carrier. And this is likely a three hole ship." His fingers move exactly over just those things.

Her eyes narrow. "How do you know that?"

"Extrapolating from what I know is there, and what I know isn't there." He winks and pulls up his side of the board so he can explain in detail.

She doesn't get it. "But that whole spot there is blank. How could you know?"

"It's the only place big enough."

Rogue kinda gets it but not really. "I don't think I'm very good at this stuff."

"That's why we study. We could try another game?" He offers.

"I've never been good at games." Truth is, she hasn't played many.

Steve shakes his head. "That's where we first learn strategy."

"Sorry." She feels like she's disappointed him in some way. "Not everyone is good at strategy though. Maybe I'm just not."

"You can still learn about it, though. And have fun with it. You should challenge Buck to tictactoe tonight." Steve smiles.

Her smiles is forced. She's always hated that game. "Sure."

"Good. I'm setting up a team-wide game of paintball for next week so you need to practice strategizing." He teases gently.

"Okay."

He nods over the screen. "Alright. I've got some SHIELD files for you to look over and give me a brief profile for each than you're free, okay?" They're personnel files, Jess's and Clint's, but with all names redacted.

"Uh, what am I lookin' for?"

"I just want your general impression. Sort of an overall idea of who these people are." He smiles warmly. "I have to make a few calls, but text if you have questions."

"Wha... Is there a template or somethin'?" She's never done a profile before. "Or one I can look at?"

"Oh, of course." He puts one up on her screen.

"Thank you." That makes her feel a little better. At least she won't be doing it blind.

"But I don't need anything formal. I'm really just looking for what you think about them. It's to give me an idea of what you can pick up from reading something like this." He explains.

"Oh. Okay." She doesn't know why, but she really doesn't want to disappoint him. She feels like she's done enough of that already.

Oddly, he has the same feeling for her. "Thank you, Rogue. You're doing so well. I wish I'd spent our time so far better."

She nods. "Thank you, Sir. I'll have these for you before I leave today."

"If you do, I'll send cookies with Loki for you tomorrow." He winks.

That gets a smile. "I look forward to it. Chocolate chip please."

He nods. "It'll be a double batch if you can figure out why I picked those two profiles."

She makes a funny face then nods. As soon as the call ends, she goes to work. First she studies the example profile to see what types of information is needed. Then she reads through each file a few times, making notes in a new document. By the time she knows it, it's almost 1pm, and she hasn't eaten yet. And she's still working on the second. But she's supposed to meet Carol in the gym. She grabs her phone and texts her. 'Haven't eaten. Can we push 30 min?'

'Yup. Having trouble with Cap's lesson? I can help instead of gym time.'

'Yes and no thanks. I need to do it myself.' She saves her work and locks her screen before heading down to the cafeteria.

It's fairly empty, since it's late. Just a couple of the nurses chatting in a corner over trays. One of the difficulties of having a still growing team spread over two places. But downstairs, Carol is planning a fun session for Rogue, to make up for whatever Steve has her doing.

She practically inhales her sandwich and chips then heads to the locker room. She changes and runs to the gym, getting there 5 minutes late. "Sorry."

"Don't worry your pretty little head." Carol gives her a wink as she pulls out of her stretch. It's disgusting that a woman who gave birth to twins only three months before should look so good in a sports bra and shorts, but Carol has worked hard for it. The gym is set up strangely with random items all over the floor. "Since you got to fly this morning, I thought we could play with strength." She holds out her hand once again.

Rogue takes a breath and removes her glove. She knows a little more what to expect, and it's easier to receive the memories this time. Though some of them make her blush. One of Bucky in particular makes her break contact before she intended. Her face feels hot.

The reaction makes Carol blush too. "Oh no, did you get married lady thoughts? I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Rogue's face still feels hot. "Bucky is very, uh, fit." 

Carol's eyes go wide. "That means you get proxy sex with anyone you want."

"And sometimes with people I don't want." She does an exaggerated shiver.

"Fair enough." Carol chuckles. Then it's time for the first task. One that had taken her a day to master when she got her powers. "See the pencil? Pick it up."

Rogue looks at her, wondering what it is that she's missing. "Okay." She walks over and picks up the pencil only to have it break in her hand. "Oops."

"Try again." There's about a dozen in a row.

"Okay." She takes a breath and tries again, this time being more careful. It still breaks. She looks at Carol and thinks of the babies. She definitely has a newfound respect for her.

Carol smiles gently. "Imagine you're lifting something soft, like felt. But can you see why the ability to protect is so much more powerful but also difficult then the choice to destroy?"

Rogue nods. This time instead of picking it up, she sort of rolls it to the edge and onto her thumb. Then she holds it as she used to hold roly-polies or a dog's ear, with only the gentlest of pressure.

"Now let's see if you can write." Carol winks.

"Oh boy." As soon as she positions the pencil in her right hand, it breaks. Her shoulders slump. She gets another pencil. This time she closes her eyes to try to access some of Carol's muscle memory. The second and third pencil break. But she gets better each time. On the fourth one, it feels familiar in her hand. It only takes two tries to actually write with it for her to be able to do it.

Carol pats her shoulder. "Excellent. It took me almost two days to figure that out."

"I could remember the feel of it in my hand. Your hand." She corrects. 

"Using my memories? Brilliant. So picking up the exercise bike will be easy?"

"Picking up literally or as in ridin' it?" Rogue asks.

"Literally. With one hand."

Rogue walks over to it then walks around, trying to figure out where its center of gravity is. She places a hand closer to the seat than the handlebars. Then she looks at Carol to see if there's any reaction to what she's done so far.

Carol's just watching, arms crossed and an amused smile on her lips.

Rogue is now pretty certain she's doing it wrong. But she goes ahead anyway. It isn't so much heavy as awkward. She didn't calculate the center of gravity all that well, and it wobbles in her hand and then bends a bit around her fist. "Uh, is it supposed to do that?"

Carol laughs. "Only if you squeeze too hard." Carol gently takes it from her and bends it back into shape.

"Oops." Rogue scratches her head. "Should I try again?"

"If you like. But it's weaker now, so it'll bend more. Be careful." Carol cautions.

"Right." She uses a gentler touch. It still bends but not as much. "It takes a lot of finesse." Rogue stops and realizes something. "Bucky is just as strong or almost as strong as you, right?"

Carol chuckles. "Ah. Well, he's stronger than a normal person. About the top limit of human ability plus a bit. Jess is another hop above him. Thor is about 6 hops over her. I beat him at arm wrestling. But I refuse to challenge Hulk."

"Well I was just thinkin'..." Rogue's eyes return to the pencils. "It's a good thing Bucky's so...fit. I mean -" She reddens again. "Nevermind."

Carol nods in understanding. "I've had normal boyfriends. I was so busy trying not to break them that I couldn't enjoy myself. He's strong enough that I'm not worried. My girls, though. They're gonna have that, too. They got my kree DNA." Carol taps her head.

"So they're stronger than most girls their age? Or will that come later."

"They haven't shown signs yet, but we'll see." Carol smiles. "It's a whole new set of challenges. Can I still get you to babysit?"

"Of course." It's one of the things she enjoys about living there. Although she has to be careful when she holds them that they don't accidentally touch her.

"Poor Bucky doesn't really know what he's signed up for." She laughs.

"Maybe not the details, but I think he knows." Rogue has felt the love Carol has for him. And she's sure if she ever touched Bucky that she would feel that same love back at Carol.

Carol gives her a hug. "You may be right. And, you know, at the end of the day it's love that wins out. It can make anything happen."

Rogue smiles at her. "So what's next?"

"Our chat's getting way too heavy. Wanna go fly again?" Carol grins.

"I would. At least until this jolt wears off." Rogue admits. "But then I should get back to Captain Rogers' assignment."

"Pfft, Steve." Carol teases with a wave of her hand.

"The lesson didn't go so well." Rogue tells her as they head towards the elevator. "I wanna make up for it."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. He's secretly a huge softie. All he needs is a hug." She winks.

"I guess." Rogue tells her what happened on the ride up. It's nice to have someone to talk to.

She nods. "I see what he's trying to do. It's smart, but it just doesn't work if you don't take interest in it. But not everyone is interested in everything."

"Yeah. It's just hard for me to be invested in it, you know?" Rogue steps off the elevator. "We have the Danger Room at the school. And sometimes we have like obstacle courses and stuff. And that's real." She shrugs. "I just don't think I'm cut out for it."

Carol nods as they walk out onto the roof. "The problem is, with a power like yours people are always going to be after you. Government or army or someone out to take the world. We just want you to be ready to deal with whatever comes your way. Because we care about you. Not what you can do, but beautiful, sweet Rogue."

"Feels like the spy stuff would help more then." She shrugs. "But what do I know." She smiles and lifts off the ground. She's a lot more stable this time. "But I appreciate everything you all have taught me."

"Honestly? I pray you never have to use it." Carol smiles at her. "Think we can race to Liberty?"

Rogue smiles. "Only one way to find out."

"Loser buys donuts." Carol laughs and lifts off. She doesn't bother to change to her uniform for such a short flight.

Rogue immediately chases after her.

Carol does a flip to look back. Rogue's practically a natural with her powers.

That costs Carol. Now they are neck and neck.

"You're good, but I'm the best." Carol tells her before picking up an extra boost of speed.

Rogue does her best to mimic the movement.

Carol grins. She's nearing the crown and she's sure she'll get there first.

"CAROL!" There's the unmistakable sound of panic in the voice.

Carol stops and turns immediately, seeing the younger woman falling, clearly the power had worn out sooner than expected. She swears and speeds toward her. "Rogue, I'm coming sweetie." She catches Rogue in her arms, holding the girl's face against her bare shoulder to protect it from the wind force until she slows to landing speed. But something is going wrong. She's losing strength. At 100 ft, they fall together from the sky at crash at the statue's feet.

Onlookers gather around them as Rogue suddenly pulls away. "Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. Carol!" Rogue touches the unconscious woman with her gloved hands. "Carol, please!" She shakes her, ignoring the people and the cell phones. "Oh God." What would Carol do? She knows immediately and gathers the woman in her arms, flying her as quickly as possible back to the tower.

The doctors and nurses of the medical team are shocked to see Rogue arrive. Carol is rushed to a bed and immediately they start going through her vitals. A nurse is sent to call first Bucky then the team.

"I took too much." Rogue is chanting. "I took too much. I didn't mean to." Her eyes are full of tears. When she sees Bucky, she runs to him in holds him. "Bucky-bear. My Bucky-bear."

He pushes her away. "Rogue?"

Her mouth opens in shock. A jumble of memories and feelings come over her.

The med team is bustling around Carol in the bed. They've been unable to wake her by standard methods, so they're hooking her up to machinery to watch her vitals and see what's going on inside.

Bucky rushes to his wife and takes her hand. "Carol? Carol, can you hear me?" He's never seen her like this, looking pale and vulnerable, hooked up to machines. It's too much like his old memories of Steve. "Damn it, Carol. Don't you dare leave me."

Rogue presses herself into a corner and cries. This is her fault. This is all her fault.

A doctor puts a hand on Bucky's arm. "All her vitals are normal but her brain activity is low. She's gone into a comatose state and we're unable to guess when she might wake."

He nods. He doesn't plan on leaving her side. But he needs to move the girls and Tracy over here. And he needs to tell Jess. "Damn it, Carol." He looks up at the doctor. "Has Maria Hill been told?"

"A nurse is contacting the team now."

Rogue makes a choking sob sound. This is it. She'll be kicked out. Maybe arrested. And she's ruined at least five lives other than her own. She throws her head back into the wall and creates a hole.

Clint slips quietly into the lab, he avoids the noise and goes to sit next to Rogue. He'd just been cleaning up the range for the day when he got the message. "Hey, what's going on?"

The poor girl is a blubbering mess. "We were flyin' and I lost her powers and fell and she came but our skin touched too long and we both fell on the Statue of Liberty and now she's in a coma and I put a hole in the wall and it's all my fault."

"Sounds like an accident to me." He speaks softly and pulls her into a careful hug. "Let's stay here and see what help Bucky's going to need."

Before long, Bucky's phone is ringing with a call from Steve.

"Hello?" Bucky sounds lost.

"I'm on my way." Steve starts with the promise. He's arranged a plane and he's just heading to it now. "How is she, the nurse was vague on the phone."

"Her vitals are good, but she's in a coma." He tears up. "She's hooked up to all these machines."

"But she'll get through this, this is Carol. Your stubborn, ridiculous, unfiltered Carol." Steve keeps his voice warm and comforting.

Bucky nods. A sob escapes him. "I need to bring Tracy and the girls here."

"No, you don't need to do anything. I'll be there in an hour." Steve assures him. "I'll take care of everything else, you take care of her. See if the doctors can't move her to your rooms so she's more comfortable. Hearing you and the girls will make her want to join you faster."

He nods again. "Thank you."

"Anytime." As he hangs up, he gets Loki on the news coverage for it. He wants it as minimal as possible.

Bucky asks any medical professional who comes by if they can move Carol to his old room in the tower. Finally clearance is given and a team helps move her and all the equipment down. It's strange to see her in their bed with the machines still attached. He hates it.

Loki comes rushing in. "Bucky, I'm so sorry." She hugs him then goes to Carol, gently touching her face.

The med staff give awkward smiles and reassurances as they leave the room, but there's little anyone can do but wait for her to wake up on her own.

Bucky curls up in the bed next to her, whispering in her ear that he loves her and needs her to come back to him. "If you don't, I swear I'll have an affair with Tracy."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's just after 4 am when Jess receives the call. Her phone drops from her hand with how badly it's shaking. She lets out a pained scream and covers her head with her arms.

Matt bolts up in bed. His arms go around her. "Jess? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Carol." She sobs, unable to get more out just yet.

It's enough. "I'll pack if you can find flights home."

She shakes her head. Their flight is tomorrow night. (Or tonight, at this time.) "She's in a coma. Rushing won't change that. Could we spend the day in the temples? I feel a need to pray."

"Of course. Whatever you need, honey." He kisses her shoulder.

Jess leans into him. "Lie to me. Say it's okay."

"It's okay. It's fine. Carol will be out of her coma by the time we arrive. And she'll make fun of you for being so worried." Matt really hopes he isn't lying.

She really wants to believe it, but there's a lingering fear. "They said it was a training accident but do you think it might be Viper attacking because I left for the week?"

He considers it. "No. She would have told you herself or waited until you were there to witness it."

"I guess." She curls into him seeming so small and child-like in her fear.

"I know." He tells her confidently. "Madame Hydra wants you to know she has power over you. That means she'd be very open about taking credit and if possible make you feel directly responsible for whatever happens."

Jess hugs him tightly. "Make it all go away?"

"Tell me how, and I will." His hand strokes her back.

"I don't know." She nuzzles into his neck poutily.

Matt doesn't know either. So he begins to sing. "I want to run. I want to hide. I want to tear down the walls that hold me inside. I want to reach out and touch the flames. Where the streets have no name."

"You have the worst taste in music." She mutters and kisses his clavicle. "Love me."

"That is one of the greatest song ever." He tells her. "And I do love you."

"Bono is a wanker." She replies, pressing closer. She needs him, needs to believe his solidness right now.

"Fine." He thinks of another song. "Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say good-bye. Never gonna tell you lies and hurt you."

That finally gets her to giggle, forgetting her worry for the moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pets her hair and wishes there was more he could do.

She speaks quietly. "She has to be okay. She has to or I'll kick her ass."

"We can go to the temple now if you want." He knows the comfort prayer can bring.

After a moment's thought, she nods. Then she rises to dress. It's rude to show skin in the temple.

Matt gets up, too. He goes to the bathroom before putting on some loose-fitting clothes.

She reaches for his hand when she's ready. At the temple complex, they visit the shrine of the reclining Buddha first. As they drop the coins in the hundred jars along his length, she says Carol's name each time one drops. The next temple they enter is far less grand. The simple Buddha figure is clothed with a yellow silk sash. The alter round it is filled with chrysanthemums and fruit offerings for the dead. It's here that Jess decides to kneel.

Matt kneels beside her. The fragrance from the flowers and fruit fill his nostrils. And the sounds are so different from the streets and markets.

At one point, Jess lights a stick of incense and adds it to the burnt out sticks on the alter. She takes Matt's hand in silent gratitude as she returns to his side.

He gives it a little squeeze in support. More than anything, he's there for her.

She loves him all the more for it. Her eyes move up to the face of the Buddha, but it's not really him she's praying to. It's really more a scream to the universe in blind hope someone will answer. Not for her sake, but Carol's. Still, there's peace here. The peace she needs to refrain from racing out and tearing something apart.

Matt stays silent, giving her as much time as she needs, at least until his stomach starts to rumble.

She turns her head when she hears it. "I'm sorry, jaa. I didn't mean to neglect you."

"My stomach can wait." It's not as though he's never been hungry before.

She takes his hand and kisses his fingers. "My dead have no answers for me, anyway. Maybe I'll find them among the living?"

"We can come back if they don't." He tells her. "Or we could try a church." He gets up slowly, knees aching and stiff from all the kneeling.

She rises with a soft groan. Her pregnant body isn't thrilled, either. "Not many churches here, love." They head out the door, slipping their shoes back on and heading out into the busy morning street. "New York may be home, but I miss this already."

Matt doesn't. He misses home. Some aspects of it anyway. But he doesn’t tell Jess. He just follows where she leads him. She doesn't really have a direction, she just wanders until she finds a small Western style bakery and steps in. It smells like bread and sugar and coffee and tea. It makes him smile.

"What do you think, jaa? Croissant? Danish? They have some lovely filled buns with pork or custard or pineapple." She pulls him closer.

"I'd like one with pork and one with custard."

"Alright." She orders those and then gets herself one with coconut and whipped cream that a shop employee has just brought out. Once they get their food, along with two strong coffees, they go to sit at a small table in the corner.

Matt eats with hunger, devouring half his pork pastry before sipping his coffee. "You met Carol at a hospital? Or you took her there?" He's trying to remember.

"Met her there. SHIELD sent me to both guard and question her after the explosion of an alien device. She was the only survivor." Jess is more playing with her food, using a finger to eat the whipped cream.

"She's a formidable woman. I was sure she was going to kill me a few times."

Jess smiles. "If she'd actually wanted you dead, you would be already. But she's definitely a fighter. I know she'll get through this. It's the rest of us having to live without her that I worry about."

He nods. "We'll get through it. And I'll be right here with you."

She reaches for his hand, suddenly getting just a bit choked up. "I'm so grateful for you. I can't even express it properly."

"You don't have to." He tells her.

"I want to. Every day all my life." She squeezes his hand. "I'm grateful for you, Matt Murdock. And I love you."

"I feel the same. Don't know how I'd be getting through this without you." He tells her. "Though it would probably involve me going out before I was ready and possibly getting myself killed."

"Can't have that. You're needed by too many people." A soft smile graces her lips. "I guess we've saved each other's lives, then."

"Guess we have." He tilts his head and gives a teasing smile. "Doesn't that mean our lives belong to each other or something?"

Jess grins back. "Are you _proposing_ something, Murdock?"

"No. No. I don't think either of us is ready for that."

She breathes a small sigh of relief. "Not yet. But maybe if you'd like to try that moving in, thing?"

"You aren't in Hell's Kitchen." His voice is a little sad.

"But I want something bigger, for Alice." She reminds him.

He nods. "Then maybe. Yes."

"We could find something together." She likes that thought. A lot.

Matt squeezes her hand. "Sounds really nice."

It definitely is a nice not-worrying-about Carol thing to think about. "We should get something on a top floor, with lots of windows or a good balcony."

He smiles. "Easy access. I like it."

"Oh, I know you enjoy easy access." She teases.

He laughs. "Don't most people?"

She shrugs. "It all depends. But I'll keep wearing short skirts for you."

"Any skirt will do honestly." He downs the rest of his pork pastry and starts on the custard one. "So 2 bedrooms. Roof access. Two bathrooms?"

"Sure. Though I could live with one. We'll only have her part time, and it'll be years before she'll even acknowledge it." She puts a hand over her belly.

"So 2 is nice but one is fine. Anything else?" He asks.

She smiles at him. "Not as long as I've got you, jaa."

"We should probably have our own laundry." Matt suggests. Other than that, he can't think of anything else either.

"Mmn. We'll have to decide what furniture to keep. Your couches are nicer, but my bed is bigger." She leans in. "Unless you want another excuse to climb on top me."

"Do I need an excuse?" Matt asks playfully.

Jess chuckles. "You really don't. In fact, I encourage you to touch me as often as you need. Which must be an awful lot since you've been denied the joy of my good looks."

"It helps to know you haven't been denied mine." He smirks.

"You are a very pretty boy." She admits. "But I've had a lot of very pretty boys."

"None like me." He assures her.

She smiles her foot rubbing his ankle under the table. "You're right, of course. From our first conversation, I wanted to crawl inside that great big brain of yours and see your version of the world."

"Which me?" He wonders.

"I met your devil first." She reminds him quietly. "But it was never a full picture until I saw the rest of you.

"You didn't seem interested in my mind when we first met." He notes.

"Of course not. You could exploit that interest." She sounds almost offended. "But, honestly, would I have sought your opinion so often if it was just the sex I was after?"

He shrugs. "Honestly I figured I was being a surrogate Carol."

"Perhaps a little, but there was a reason it was you and not Pietro or Foggy or Vic or whoever." She looks down, licking her lips.

"I'm a good listener?"

"And a better devil's advocate."

"It's the lawyer in me." It makes him think of other conversations. "Frank Castle didn't share your enthusiasm for it."

"Frank Castle thinks shooting a room full of people is a good idea." She counters. Then she continues with a quiet confession. "You know, I liked the devil from the start but it was the lawyer that sealed the deal. That sweet, smart nerd. When I learned that, it convinced me I would never really have you. I locked my heart and just focused on getting what I could while things lasted. I was still raw from Pietro, ashamed at conceiving, and feeling abandoned by Carol. I thought I wasn't good enough, not for them and certainly not you."

"Funny thing is, we all loved you in our way. Me less than the other two."

She nods, continuing softly. "I'd given up, when New Year's came. I just felt like a burden on Carol and Bucky, and you'd stepped back but I heard good bye. I thought I'd try Pietro once more at that party but he shut me down so fast. That's what triggered my decision."

He takes a breath. "You were cruel that night. I hated all of you - you, Carol, Wanda." He shakes his head.

"I wanted you to welcome my death." Jess admits sadly. "I've done so many horrible things, I've killed a lot of people, and hurt many more. I am that monster Hydra treated me as. I deserved every beating, every rape. And it was just too hard to carry all that. But then I survived and everyone is being so sweet as kind and Pietro acts as though nothing's happened between us. It made me want to vomit. And suddenly everyone cared that I was pregnant, when it was my problem before. Now it's really a baby. I didn't want to get better. My plan was to live long enough to have her, then try again."

It hurts him. All of it. Every word. He holds her hand tightly. "No one deserves what they did to you. I don't care who you are. No one deserves that." He shakes his head. "People can change. They can be redeemed. I believe that. I'm trying to believe that. I know, with absolute certainty, that it's true for you."

She squeezes his fingers back. "I'm fighting, Matt. I've spent my whole life fighting. But you give me hope for something more."

"I really need to hold you right now."

Jess smiles and moves to sit in his lap. The bakery is fairly empty, not that she'd care, but it doesn't bother anyone. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and speaks softly. "Even if it only lasts a few heartbeats, I thank you for all our time together."

"It's already lasted longer than most of my relationships." Matt admits. "Even if we're only counting our official dating period."

She kisses his head. "You really know how to make a girl feel special." No amount of effort could've stopped the sarcasm that seeped into that one.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm your longest relationship that wasn't centered on a lie." There's a silent 'so there' at the end.

She pretends to consider. "I don't think Vermis ever lied to me, he was just controlling and abusive."

"I stand corrected. Or sit corrected." He smiles. "I love you. And if I'm ever controlling or abusive, just zap me."

"Deal. And you can, um, stab me with something I guess." She chuckles and steals a kiss.

"Deal." He takes a longer one.

She chuckles softly against his lips. "We're bloody ridiculous, you know that?"

"Yep. Not as ridiculous as other people though."

"Oh really? Who's more ridiculous than you?" She smirks.

Somehow he's ready with an answer. "Well I hear there's this alien guy who wears a cape. You have to admit capes are ridiculous."

Jess laughs, kissing his head. "Okay, yes, capes are ridiculous. But I don't know how it compares to a mask with no eye holes when you're trying to disguise who you are."

"Says the woman whose mask also has no holes for eyes." He counters. "I assume the material is thin enough for you to see through."

"Yes. And for the record, I don't wear that one anymore. I have these nifty glasses with light filtration that give me better night vision." She taps his forehead.

"Ah. I must have missed that when I was ripping your clothes off." He bumps his nose against hers.

"In fairness, I switched in January when we weren't exactly ripping costumes off anymore." She smiles. "You know, we've still got a couple hours before we have to check out from the hotel."

"We should probably practice ripping then." He adds. "Get it out of our system before the long flight back."

She agrees. "It's a very long flight. Though my offer to join the mile high club is still on the table."

"It's not too cramped in there?"

"I'm pretty flexible."

He laughs. "Well how about we do both?"

"That sounds fantastic." She kisses his lower lip.

"Let's go." He stands, picking her up as he does.

Jess laughs. "I can walk. Do you even remember the way back?"

"Not exactly." He sets her down and takes her arm. "Lead the way."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek then they head back.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

They had managed to get Rogue into a room. But now she is back in medical with a splitting headache. She's also having trouble differentiating her memories from Carol's. She keeps wanting to go to Bucky or the girls.

Steve comes in to see her. He's been with Bucky since he's arrived, but he knows he has to be a leader now, not just a friend. On talking to the med team, he's called Betsy in to look at both women in the accident but she hasn't arrived yet. Still, it's news he can share. "Hey, Rogue."

She looks at him, a pained expression on her face. "Steve?" Her hand goes to her forehead. "Captain Rogers."

"Steve is okay." He smiles gently. "Are you okay? Any bruises from the fall?"

Rogue shrugs hopelessly. "A few. My healing power -" She stops and winces. "Our? I healed." Her eyes narrow. "If you dare mention Icarus, I swear I'll sock you in the jaw."

He sits on the edge of the bed and shakes his head. "I wouldn't. This was a terrible accident and I want to see you both better. Betsy's on her way, to see if anything can be done. We've also contacted Professor Xavier and he'll be arriving in the morning."

She nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't finish the profiles."

"Don't worry about it. No assignments until you're feeling better." He rubs her arm.

She quickly pulls away. Even though she has made sure to be covered from head to toe, she still doesn't want any accidents.

"Sorry." He pulls his hand back. "Has anything like this happened before? Do you know of anything that could help you?"

"It usually fades with time." Her jaw trembles as her eyes fill with tears. "It's never lasted this long before."

"From the sounds of it, you had a lot of contact over several minutes. And no, you are not to blame, it was an accident during legitimate training. This does happen." He ducks his head. "Obviously this is more unique than the bruises and cuts we usually see but I cannot make it clear enough that it's not your fault, or Carol's."

"I shouldn't have raced her." But even now Rogue's blood wants a race or a fight or anything to let off steam. It scares her. "Is she any better?"

"She seems fine, just unconscious. I'm hoping one of the psychics can bring her out." He keeps his smile in place.

"You're not a very good liar." She suddenly gets out of bed. "Maybe if I burn some of this energy off."

"How do you plan to do that?" He's cautious. "You shouldn't go too far, Betsy should be here in the next half hour or so."

"I'll stay over the roof." But even as she says it, she knows it's a lie. "I just need to fly." She needs to touch space and fall and fly again.

"Come right back."

"I will." She practically sprints up to the roof, flying up the stairwell rather than taking the elevator. Only when she feels the cool air does she realize she hadn't even stopped to put shoes on her feet. It makes her giggle. "I'm sorry, Carol." She looks up and flies as high as she can.

In medical, Steve groans and rubs his forehead. He checks with JARVIS if Betsy's plane has arrived yet. He thanks God when he's told it's landing.

Rogue can see the stars. It's afternoon, and she is high enough to see the stars. She closes her eyes and lets herself fall. What is she doing? Is she crazy? Rogue immediately starts to slow herself down. She searches for Avengers Tower but can barely see much of anything. She continues her controlled drop even as a part of her wants to just fall. But that's crazy. She keeps searching and finally finds it. She heads there and lands with a roll, stopping in a curled up ball, knees at her chest.

Steve calls Betsy, she and Pietro are in the taxi over. He instructs her to come straight in to medical, but then changes his mind and asks her to head to Bucky's room. Then he calls Bucky. "Betsy will be here in ten. I'm going to put her in the room with Carol and Rogue and see if she can't transfer some of her memories back."

"Yeah. Okay. Think it'll work?" He looks at Carol, his hand still in hers. The girls are in their playpen in the room. He was hoping their noise would help.

"God, I hope so. It's hard to say, because Rogue doesn't just absorb memories. But we're going to try everything. Absolutely everything." He hopes it'll help them both. Because Rogue can't live with two people in her head, either.

"Okay." One of the babies starts to cry. "I gotta go. See you in a bit." He ends the call as the other one joins in. "I know I know." He picks up Becky. "What is it, angel? You wet?" He looks around for the diaper bag. "I'll get to you in a bit, Lina. Just be patient." He can feel himself starting to break down as he grabs the diaper bag and pulls out what he needs. He pushes those feelings away. First things first, he needs to take care of the babies.

Steve asks the med staff to let Rogue know to come down then heads down to Bucky first. He knocks on the door then lets himself in.

Bucky is in the middle of switching babies. But instead of putting Becky back in the playpen, he hands her to Steve. "Here. Practice." Then he grabs Lina and starts to change her as he tries to calm her. "Daddy's here. We're gonna get this soggy diaper off of you, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

Steve rocks Becky as he holds her against his chest. "Daddy's taking good care of you, huh? You know he used to take care of me."

"Thank God I was too young to change your diaper." Bucky manages.

That makes Steve chuckle. "Oh, you'd have liked all that time looking at my bum."

"I saw enough of that ass when we went swimming." He looks over at Carol. "Hear that, doll? We're flirting. You need to make us stop."

Steve glances over, too. "She seems to have gotten some colour back." But it's still too strange to see her so still. "When's Jess back? Maybe if I insult her again, Carol will get mad enough to get up and yell at me."

"Tomorrow." Bucky replies. "They leave tomorrow their night. No wait. They leave... It's tomorrow there. They leave at night and get back tomorrow here also at night. Something like that." It's confusing.

"I'll make sure there's clearance for her to come straight up." He turns as there's a knock on the doorframe.

The door itself is still open and Betsy peeks in. "I'm here. Is now good?"

Bucky is just finishing the second diaper change. "Yeah. Come in."

Pietro follows her inside. The sight of Carol makes him pause. It seems very strange to not see her in action in some way.

"Rogue just needed to clear her head a little, she should be down shortly." Steve explains.

Betsy nods and moves to sit near Carol. "I have your permission to look in her mind, Bucky?"

He picks up Lina and starts to rock her. "Yes. Whatever it takes to get her back."

"I can take the babies if you want." Pietro offers. "So there is more room and less distraction."

Steve looks at Bucky. "Your call, dad."

He looks at Betsy. "Would it help if they weren't here?"

"It doesn't matter to me, though I'm not certain what will happen or how Carol or Rogue will react." Betsy tells them.

Bucky quietly hands Lina over to Pietro then gives him the diaper bag. "Tracy should be in the living room." He kisses Lina's head.

Steve carries Becky over for Pietro then stands with Bucky when he returns, an arm going around his friend.

Betsy has her hand on Carol's head and her eyes are closed as she looks into her mind.

A little while later, Rogue walks in. She clamps her jaw shut so as not to call out to Bucky, and she grasps the doorjamb to stop herself from running to him. It leaves an indentation in the wood.

"Rogue. Thank you for coming." Steve smiles at her.

She nods. "What do I need to do?"

"I think just have a seat?" Steve looks over at the psychic. "Betsy will let us know."

Rogue looks at Bucky and has to fight not to wrap herself around him. "I'm sorry."

The man with the metal arm and the sad eyes nods once. "Me, too."

After several more minutes, Betsy looks up. "She's in there, but she's deep. There's definitely holes in her memory."

"Recent or old?" Bucky asks.

"Some of each. I have a feel for her now, so I should be able to recover most of them from Rogue." She holds her hand out to the younger woman. "I can practically taste your confusion. Let me help."

Rogue gives her a gloved hand.

Betsy goes in, she starts by rounding up pieces that are obviously Carol's, circling them with her energy and transferring them back.

Rogue can already feel the difference.

Bucky watches them closely though keeping most of his focus on Carol. He says nothing, not wanting to disturb the process.

Betsy silently asks Rogue to help her round up unfamiliar memories.

She does her best, but it's still a little confusing. "Memories don't always appear when we want them. How can you be sure you get them all?" she asks.

"I can't." Betsy admits. She pulls away and opens her eyes. She's returned a lot to Carol, but her consciousness is still deep. "And I don't know if it's in my skill to wake her."

Bucky takes Carol's hand. "As long as she recognizes her family when she wakes."

Betsy nods. "I will have a second session with Rogue tomorrow, to give her mind some time to circulate. Perhaps Charles will be able to help more."

"Thank you, Betsy." Bucky's sincerity is evident on his face. "Thank you so much."

She nods again. "I just wish I could do more." She moves to give him a hug.

He stands to receive it. "You did what you could. That's all I can ask."

Rogue feels a huge hole at the pit of her stomach. She rises quietly and goes to her room, her fists glowing ever so softly.

Betsy smiles gently. "I can tell you she's aware of you, but it's dim. Like being surrounded by a tunnel of water. Rogue's power takes not just the mind, but the life force and I don't know how to repair that. Unless the professor knows, it's just going to be a matter of waiting for it to recover on it's own."

"Thank you, Betsy." Steve moves to shake her hand.

Bucky returns to Carol. He takes her hand and kisses her cheek. "I'm right here, doll. I'm waiting for you. We all are."

As Betsy collects Pietro (who puts the babies back in their playpen) and heads out, Steve stands near Bucky. "I can stay the night, if you want. I'm sure Loki will understand."

He nods. "Thank you. For everything."

"What are best friends for?" He wraps his arms around Bucky and kisses his head. "Let me call the Mrs."

He nods.

Steve steps just out of the room and gives Loki a call.

"Of course we're staying." Loki says. "We should call for take-out. Bucky most likely won't eat unless we make him"

"Get whatever you want, angel. I'm going to stay here. I don't want to leave him alone." He pauses. "Maybe something from our diner or bakery. A treat to make him smile? Please?"

"I'll take care of it. I love you." It seems important to say that given the situation.

"And I love you, so much." He hangs up and heads back to Bucky. "Loki's finding us some dinner."

Bucky nods. "Thanks."

"How we doing?" Steve sits next to him and rubs his back.

"Better knowing she's in there and can hear us." His thumb strokes her hand. "Just gotta wait for her to find her way back to us."

"I bet first thing she does when she wakes up is demand a kiss. Then a cheeseburger." Steve teases gently, pulling Bucky against his shoulder.

"Yeah." At least he has real hope now.

Steve squeezes him gently. "She'd be angry if she caught you fretting like this."

Bucky brushes back her hair. "But she'd be doing the same thing if it were me."

"You know it." Steve smiles. "I think she might actually love you more than I do."

"Nah. Just different." He half expects to get a slap on the head for that from his wife. When it doesn't come, it kinda hurts. "Is Rogue okay?"

Steve considers for a moment. "Remember when I thought I watched you fall to your death from that train?"

"I remember falling. Wasn't actually there for the aftermath." Bucky reminds him.

"I think you can guess how I felt." Steve frowns. "I suspect Rogue feels about the same."

He nods. "It creeped me out when she called me Bucky-bear. It was like my ex therapist all over again."

"Carol's memories were all on top of her own. Poor girl probably couldn't even tell who she was." Steve sighs

"Yeah. Still creeped me out." Bucky strokes Carol's chin then looks over at Steve. "It'd be like if Wanda suddenly started calling you starlight."

Steve nods. "I get it. She looked freaked out, too."

"I bet." He takes a deep breath. He leaves her to check on the babies who are making little distressed noises. He lays them next to Carol and holds their rattles out for them.

Lina rolls just enough to touch Carol's arm and it seems to calm her.

Steve shakes his head. "Your poor girls. Mother is God in the eyes of a child."

"Yeah." He starts to tear up. "Unless you want to see me crying like a baby, I suggest you go elsewhere."

"C'mere." Steve pulls Bucky against his chest.

Bucky shudders. "Damn I swear I've cried more today than I have in the last 70 years."

Steve rubs his back. "She's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

All he can do is nod against Steve's shoulder. But then he feels a tiny hand grab at his pants. He pulls away, wiping his eyes. "What is it, Becky?"

She gives her daddy a smile, gazing up with those big blue eyes so like Carol's.

He can't help but smile back. "Well aren't you the cutest little troublemaker." He boops her nose.

Her chubby little fist reaches up for him.

Steve smiles. "If it isn't your best reason to keep fighting strong."

Bucky takes her hand. The tiny fingers close around his big one. "Best reason in the world."

Steve rubs his shoulder. "These girls are so lucky to have you as their dad. Because they seem to have a lot of love to give."

"Soon it'll be you." Bucky smiles at him. "When's the due date?"

"January. First week. They'll be more sure as it gets closer." Steve leans in to stroke Lina's arm. She's fallen asleep and is drooling over Carol's elbow.

"I can't wait."

"I still owe you a trip to Switzerland, for your honeymoon. I suggest you take that in the next 9 months because baby sitting with one of our own could be troublesome." Steve teases.

He nods. "Right. Carol just needs to wake up first."

Steve leans over. "Carol, I'm bribing you with chocolate. Get up."

"And I'll cook you lots of bacon to go with it." Bucky promises.

There's no reaction, but still it's good to see Bucky's still able to joke. Steve sits back. "I think the set of rooms next to yours is still free, right? I'm fairly certain Jess is going to insist on being close. If Carol's protectiveness of her is any indication of a reaction to expect."

Bucky nods. "Yeah. We should probably expect Matt, too. Maybe we can talk him out of giving up law."

"I hope so. He's a good man." Steve nods. "I hope his trip helped him with whatever's been haunting him."

There's a soft knock on the door just before Loki walks in with a tray stacked with burgers and fries and a couple of shakes. "Dinner. I thought you to might want to eat in here."

Steve smiles at her. "Thank you, baby. You're wonderful."

Bucky's tummy rejoices at the smell of food. "Wow. Thanks."

Loki leaves the tray on the dresser. "I'm going to try to get Rogue to eat. There are pastries in the kitchen when you're done."

"Thank you, angel." Steve gets up to give her a hug. "Thank you so much. If that girl needs absolutely anything, make sure she gets it."

"I shall." She feels the need to kiss him and does. Then she strokes his cheek and is grateful to have him here and healthy. "Enjoy." She turns and walks out, closing the door behind her.

Steve closes his eyes, enjoying the echo of her touch just a moment longer. Then he goes back to his friend. "You haven't gone and eaten it all on me, have you?"

Bucky looks up with a mouth full of burger. "Course not."

Steve chuckles and sits next to him again, taking a burger. "We should spend some guy time with Matt. Maybe abuse the bowling alley?"

He swallows. "Yeah. See how Hell's Kitchen compares to Brooklyn."

"I don't know. Is it fair with two on one?" Steve raises his eyebrows.

"He's dating Jess. He can handle it." Bucky instinctively tenses and looks at Carol, expecting a slap to his arm.

Steve chuckles. "He doesn't even have the excuse of being blinded by her beauty. Which you have to admit is formidable. Maybe she's a demon in the sack?"

"Oh I'm almost sure of it." He looks at his friend. "Did I ever tell you she used her pheromones on me once? Not a full dose, but it was enough."

"I got a pretty bad dose when she and Wanda fought. I would've done anything she asked just to get a chance to touch her." Steve shakes his head. "You don't think that's how she got him?"

"No." He takes a drink of his shake. "She needs to know it's real. She wouldn't risk that."

"I. I can understand that. Well, that only leaves one conclusion. Jess must be pretty amazing once you get past that thick shell of hers." Steve tilts his head.

"That's what Carol tells me. But her shell is thicker than Loki's." He remembers when, like an idiot, he told her to punch him. "I still don't think I've gotten through it."

Steve nods. "Maybe the upside of this situation is that you might finally do so?"

"Maybe." He takes a few fries. "I kinda wish it didn't require this."

"You probably would've gotten through eventually." Steve shrugs. "That's how in-laws work, right?"

"Not always." He shrugs.

"I think you're charming enough to get through to anyone, with enough time." Steve winks.

"Well that's 'cause you're in love with me." Bucky grins and eats his fries.

Steve makes a face. "Shut up." He fills his mouth.

"When are you headin' back?"

Steve swallows. "Not sure yet. I can do a lot of my work from here, anyway."

"It'd be a good time to make things up with Jess." Bucky notes. "Now that I'm not the only one on her shit list."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Helping Matt will probably help get us in her good books." He smiles. "And of course a little bribery with something she truly values."

"Just be careful. If she smells insincerity, you're gone."

Steve lifts an eyebrow. "Because I'm capable of being anything but sincere?"

"You're assuming her sincerity sense is accurate." Bucky warns.

Steve furrows his brow. "She wouldn't be much of a spy if it weren't."

"Do I need to remind you about Pietro or how she hates Loki?" Bucky points at Steve with a fry. "That woman's insecurities and ego tend to override her spy sense."

"Right." He rubs his neck. He hasn't known her long but Bucky's right in suggesting that her stability has been more than a bit in question. "But she used to be one of the best in the world. And I believe she still could be, within the right framework and with the right support."

Bucky nods. "I think Matt is helping. She seems better with him. Just hope she's doing the same for him."

Steve smiles. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. I think tomorrow is going to be busy."


	216. Living in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betsy tries to get her head around things. Jess returns. So does Wanda. Loki is the best of both worlds. Jess steps up. The Avengers meet.

Pietro is sitting on the couch with Betsy. His arm is around her. "It has been crazy day."

"Seriously." She's rubbing her temples.

"Hey. Lean forward. I will rub your shoulders." He tells hers.

"You're a saint." She moves up to give him room.

He slowly rubs her shoulders. "You did very good. I know Carol and Rogue are very appreciative."

"Mmmn." She shakes her head. "But there's still a lot of Carol tangled up in Rogue's subconscious. I just hope we can get most of it out."

Pietro kisses her head. "You have done what you can." He continues rubbing her shoulders. "I am still very impressed with you."

She chuckles. "You impress easily. But with Charles coming and Wanda, I'm confident that we will retrieve most of the memories." She rocks her head forward with a sigh.

His hands stop. "Wanda? I will need help keeping her and Jess apart."

"I'm sure Steve is on it." She looks over her shoulder at him. "I suppose Jess would come. Carol had so many fond and beautiful memories of her. She calls her ladybug, did you know that?"

"Yes. They are very close." He tells her. "It was seeing her with Carol that showed me who Jess really is."

"Most of the recent memories of her were so sad. I can watch almost like a flipbook as the poor girl tears herself apart." Betsy closes her eyes. "Sorry, I'm trying to clear the remnants of the memories from my mind."

"I have lived through most of it if you would like to talk about it." Pietro offers.

Betsy's eyes flicker as she reels through the leftover shadows, like faded photographs, slowly peeling them away. "She cried the entire night she broke it off with you. She... Why didn't you tell me Matt is Daredevil when we met?"

"Matt is Daredevil?" He looks truly shocked. "But Matt cannot see."

"Carol seems to think so. It would explain why he hid his mind if it's not known among the Avengers." She glances over at him.

He frowns. "Well now I understand why Jess is with him."

"Because he runs about in red spandex?" Betsy raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." He returns her look. "Did you really think a simple lawyer would capture her heart?"

"Can't say I know her that well." She smiles. "But I know she's looking for more than a man who kicks asses. Else she could've spared you both pain."

"Did I say that is all she was looking for?" He asks her, a tinge of frustration in his voice. "I did not. But she likes excitement. So it fits."

"Sorry." She leans in to kiss his forehead. "She is a fool in many ways, but it's to my benefit."

Pietro shakes his head. "No. I am sorry. The thought of Wanda and Jess together has me..." He can't find the right word.

"Worried? Frightened?"

"All of the above."

Betsy smiles and takes his hand. "It will be okay."

"You did not see the tape." He slowly shakes his head. "I barely recognized either of them."

She kisses his fingers. "Maybe we need an intervention."

"I am afraid they will try to kill each other. I would rather keep them separated." He tells her.

"Do you think you can keep them apart forever? What about when Alice comes?" She frowns.

He has actually thought about this. "We will have separate holidays. And I will deliver Alice and pick her up when Jess wishes to see her."

"That's a lot of extra work for you."

"It will be worth it." He tells her. "And it is not so difficult. Jess will not want Alice much."

Betsy considers that. "You're certain? She does have nine very close months with her. She might change her mind."

Pietro shrugs. "She did not want her. She is having her because I asked." He explains. "She did not want any custody. So Alice will be only mine. But I insisted Jess be given visiting rights."

"If you say so." But Betsy wonders. "What does her boyfriend think?"

"You know as much as I do. But he drew up the agreement. So he knows legally I have custody."

She nods. "But he has influence. He could encourage her to change things."

Pietro looks at Betsy. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No, I'm just thinking about human nature." She shrugs as she looks at him. "He's the one that's been there for most of this pregnancy and he doesn't even get a baby out of it. If it was me, I might get jealous."

"You think he wants a baby? Even if it is not his? Even if she does not want her?" Pietro doesn't understand. He shakes his head. "We have document. It does not matter."

"Okay." She shakes her head and strokes his hair.

"Not okay. You see something in Carol's head about this." It's the only explanation he can come up with.

"No." She pulls her legs up and rests her arms on them. "I just understand a little something about jealousy."

Pietro takes her hand. "You have no reason to be jealous of Jess. Unless you speak of history."

Betsy looks down. "She gets to have your first baby. If we decide to go that route, it won't be as special for you."

"Of course it will. It will be with you. It will be out of love." He reminds her.

"But it's not our experience. Together." She shakes her head. "Never mind. It's silly."

"It isn't." He leans over and kisses her softly.

She holds him close, prolonging it.

"I love you." He tells her. "And if we have children, I will love them so very much."

"And I know I will love Alice, simply because she's yours." She kisses him again.

Loki passes them quietly on her way to the kitchen from Rogue's room. She's happy to see Pietro with someone who seems more his age and disposition. And the last thing she wants to do is interrupt. Actually that's not true. She would love to interrupt, but she doesn't want to mess with Pietro's mojo.

Betsy senses her and winks before turning back to Pietro. "You excited to have Wanda back?"

He can't help but smile. "Yes. The house is very empty without her." He has felt incomplete without his sister there.

"Will I see you at all tomorrow?" She teases.

"At night." He leans in and says in a low rumble. "In your bed."

She laughs. "You think you'll be welcome after ignoring me all day?"

"I will be very humble and wanting to make it up to you." He gives her his most adorable grin. "And I will do _anything_ to make it up to you."

" _Any_ thing?"

"Anything." He smiles and strokes the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Those are dangerous words." She grins.

"I trust you." There's an almost child-like sincerity in his eyes.

She giggles and strokes his neck. "Maybe I'll do something special to help you relax from your girl troubles."

He gives her a gentle kiss. Then another.

She smiles against his lips. "You may want some privacy."

"We should probably go to the bedroom then." He winks at her. In a whoosh, he carries her to the bed of her room. In another whoosh, the door is closed.

"Ooh!" She laughs, arms around his waist. "You leave me dizzy."

"Too much?" There's a grin on his face as he pulls her against him.

"Too fast." She chuckles.

"Sorry. I will remember that." He tilts his head. "Or at least try."

She laughs. "Oh, I don't expect that. I know it's just you. And I adore you."

"I adore you back." He kisses her neck.

"Pretty sure that's my neck." she teases, fingers stroking the back of his.

He chuckles, his breath tickling her skin. "I adore you, neck."

"Stop it." She squirms and tries to catch his hands.

He laughs and pulls away. Then he takes a moment to look at her, to appreciate the moment. It's something he had made himself do ever since his parents died. Moments like this are fleeting and precious. He wants to acknowledge it and enjoy it.

"For a man with super speed, you sure do take your time, sometimes." She grabs her sweatshirt by the hem and pulls it over her head to reveal her dark purple tank top and black bra. Then her fingers go to her jeans and pull open the button. "If I have to do this myself, I'll just go back to my room and find a toy."

He grins as his fingers reach for her zipper. "This _is_ your room, silly."

She raises an eyebrow. "Not the point. The point is your hands belong on my body. They're wasted anywhere else."

"Are they?" He slowly so so slowly pulls her zipper down. It's killing him how slowly he's going. "Any particular part of your body?"

"Every part. Any part. So long as you're touching me." Her knee goes up so she can stroke his leg with hers.

His hands slide up her torso, lifting her tank top so he can touch her skin. "Like this?"

She nods. "That's alright. Though now I'm wondering, strictly professional curiosity of course, how quickly you can remove your clothing?"

Pietro has a hard time turning down a challenge. "Use your phone's stopwatch. I will wait."

She shifts to grab it. "Ready? Go."

He's sitting in front of her fully clothed. There's a slight breeze. Then he's sitting in front of her completely naked. "Time?"

"A disappointing three seconds. Pietro." She shakes her head, trying not to grin.

"I can do better."

"Next time." She sits up. She touches her finger tips to his temples and slowly draw them down his face and neck, over his shoulders, along his arms, and then his legs. She stops on his knees and meets his eyes with a smile.

No one has ever done that to him, and it may be the most sensual thing he's ever experienced. His breath is heavy, and his cock is definitely aroused. "Wow."

Betsy chuckles. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're exquisite." She pulls onto his lap and kisses him deeply.

"Don't be sorry." His hands rest on her back. "It was...very nice."

"I'm glad." She nips at his lip. "That's how I always want you to feel."

His fingers unfasten her bra. "You are most kind."

"Just in love." She assures him, thumb pressing his lips.

"Lift your arms for me?"

She does. "We all accuse you of being in a hurry, but you're really exceptionally patient, aren't you? The whole world must seem so slow."

He shrugs and pulls off her tank top and bra. "Sometimes. But I get very hungry after I go so fast. And it can be lonely."

"Mmn." She nods. Her nipples are pert, both from sudden chill and arousal. "You are far too loved to ever feel lonely."

His fingers gently caress her breast. "And yet I do. But it also makes me feel free. The way Carol feels about flying I feel about running."

Betsy sighs. "Poor woman. And her family." She shakes her head and presses against him.

He holds her close. "She is a good woman even though she is sometimes cruel."

"Like her best friend?" She raises an eyebrow. "I have seen memories I barely recognized her in." A brush of her fingers shows a smiling and kind Jess learning how to eat fire.

"Yes. But I do not want to see her." Pietro cups Betsy's cheek. "I only want to see you."

"Right here, Pietro." She nuzzles against his hand.

He pouts. "But wearing too many clothes."

"So fix that problem."

Pietro guides her to stand so that he can pull down her jeans and underwear.

She steps out of them and smiles warmly at him. "Can you see everything you want, now?"

"Is not about seeing." His hands slide up her legs, and he places a kiss over her belly button.

She sighs softly. "Oh, I understand."

"I knew you would." He places another kiss, this one about an inch lower.

She takes a deep breath in. "I think you've gotten lost."

"I am certain I haven't." He kisses her skin at the edge of her pubic hair.

Her fingers play through his hair. "That's not where you usually kiss me."

He buries his nose in her wiry hair. "No? But I like this place."

"I knew that." She licks her lips. "It's just not usually your mouth visiting."

He looks up at her. "Do you mind?"

"No. Well. Maybe not standing." She raises an eyebrow.

"Ah." Pietro guides her to sit on the bed and gently opens her legs. "This is better for you?"

She smiles. "It keeps me from falling when you put my knees out."

"Then this is good." He smiles and trails kisses up her inner thigh.

"Not as good as you, but what is." She leans forward to kiss his head.

He responds by spreading her labia and kissing her clit.

She moans. "So nice."

He moves his tongue, alternating between a slow sweep and an incredibly quick pulse.

"Good God." It's hard to focus on anything that isn't that tongue.

"Yes. God is very good." He brings her legs up and places her feet on his shoulders. His mouth continues to pleasure her, relishing every moan. And there are a lot of them. Soon she's quivering and cries out loudly as her pleasure takes over. He pulls away and watches her. Slowly he rises and sits next to her, taking her hand. "See? I am already making up for tomorrow."

She laughs and rests against him. "I appreciate that."

He kisses her, the taste of her still on his lips.

She sucks on his lip. "Do you need some help, love?"

"No. Yes. I need help getting under the covers. It's chilly in here." He shivers.

"Alright." She laughs as they get into the bed and snuggle close.

He kisses her head. She feels like the one stable thing in his life right now. He's very grateful.

"I love you. Sweet dreams." She shuts her eyes.

"Sweet dream." He smiles and again takes a moment to savor this bit of peace. One can only guess what tomorrow will bring.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

They grab a taxi straight from the airport, not even bothering to stop at either of their apartments for fresh clothing or even a shower. When they get to the tower, Jess is surprised that not only does she still have clearance, but it's been given to Matt, too. She can't hide the surprise in her voice when she thanks the guard before leading the way to the elevator.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Matt says as he holds her arm. "Must be evil sneaky Steve wanting something." He teases.

"I never said he was evil." Despite the playfulness in her tone, Matt can clearly read her discomfort.

He kisses her cheek. "You didn't have to."

She smiles softly, squeezing his arm. "Thank you for coming with me. Hopefully no one will bother you about, well, anything."

The elevator door opens to reveal Loki looking down at her phone. She glances up before stepping off the elevator then does a double take. "Jess. Matt. Welcome back."

"Uh, thank you." Jess gives her kind of an odd look as they get on and hit their floor.

"Hello." Matt gives a small smile. "Who was that?"

Jess leans to whisper. "Loki. Female right now because they're trying to have a baby. Or so I'm told."

"Ah. Thank you." He can't help but ask. "How does she look?"

Jess isn't sure how to answer that. "Like a softer, rounder Loki, I guess? Actually, we could pass as sisters with good make up."

He does his best not to laugh. "I meant did she look stressed or worried."

"Oh. She was staring at her phone. Distracted. Like usual." She shrugs. The elevator rings the floor and they get out, heading toward Bucky's room.

"Jessica Drew." A familiar voice calls. "You better not pass by me without saying hello." Tracy warns.

She groans and goes to give Tracy a hug. "Hello, grandmum. What are you doing here? I assume you recall Matt Murdock?"

"Hello, Matt. And we're all here." Tracy tells her. "We've moved in until Carol wakes up."

"Oh." Jess looks down, her hands folding together on her belly. "I suppose that makes sense. Where's Barnes?"

"Their room." She gestures towards it. "The girls are in there with him. He's expecting you." It's her way of saying she should go.

She nods and heads over, keeping Matt in tow, knocking at the edge of the door. "Bucky?"

He looks up from where he's sitting on the bed. He's been reading his newest chapter to Carol. He smiles. "Well look who it is. Jess and Matt have come to visit." He gets up, setting his computer on the ground. "Come in."

Jess rushes over to him, catching him up in a hug.

He holds her tight. "Her vitals are good. They just can't bring her back to consciousness."

"Well, it's not the first time I've seen her in a coma." She pulls back and strokes the hair off his face. "How about you? How are your vitals?"

He nods. "Holding on. How was your trip?"

She smiles. "Trip? All I really remember is Matt snoring." She winks and moves to sit next to Carol.

"Lies." Matt says in defense. "Jess hogs all the covers." He hugs Bucky. "Her heartbeat is strong, sure. It beats for you."

Bucky nods. "And her girls." He looks over at where they are in their playpen.

"I do hog the covers. It's a tactic to get him to cuddle." She tells them while keeping her eyes on Carol. Her fingers move gently over her friend.

"Betsy and Professor X say she can hear us." Bucky tells her, his way of letting her know she should talk directly to Carol.

"My, you've had everyone in that pretty head of yours. Kind of uncomfortable, isn't it, honeybee?" Jess strokes her hair. "I got you a scarf in Thailand. Your favourite, red. I'll bring it by later."

Bucky is busy picking up Lina and giving her to Matt then getting Becky. The blind man is commenting on how big they've gotten. "I'm pretty sure they're twice the size from when I saw them last."

"Probably. They're like weeds." Bucky pretends to eat the hand his daughter is reaching up with.

Jess looks up at Matt from where she is. He looks good with the baby and her heart twinges. She leans closer to Carol. "I've been having rather strange thoughts lately. Why aren't you here to help sort them?" She takes Carol's hands and kisses them. Then she keeps hold of them as she prays silently.

Matt quietly tells Bucky about Thailand and how strange it was and what they did. "It was a good trip. Helped put things in perspective."

"Does that mean I don't have to change lawyers?"

He's quiet for a moment. "I still think Foggy will be able help you more than I could."

Bucky looks over at Jess. He's glad she's here.

Jess is behind them, almost out of nowhere. "I'd like to shower, and get a change of things, but I'm satisfied that she's well as possible. I'll be back to help you."

"The room next door is yours. Both of yours." Bucky clarifies. He puts Becky next to Carol and takes Lina from Matt.

Jess furrows her brow. "I'm barely welcome here. And Matt. Matt has a life to lead, he can't be expected to drag from my petticoat constantly."

Bucky scowls. "It was just an offer. Do whatever the fuck you want." He covers his eyes with his hand. Lina pulls at his arm. He turns away.

"It's jet lag." Matt says quietly. "It was a really long flight."

He nods, wiping his eyes.

"And I didn't say I wasn't coming." She punches Bucky's arm. "I'm just giving you the facts."

He looks her straight in the eyes. "Well maybe acknowledge that having a room for you here is a little welcoming." 

She meets his gaze right on. "It's also somewhat suspicious. Or did they not bother to tell you I was interrogated and attacked on my last visit?"

"I know." He assures her. "I also know what they did was a cake walk compared to what you've been through. You wanna pretend they're as bad as Hydra? Fine. Don't stay. No one's forcing you."

Jess looks down briefly. "Can you promise it's safe?"

"I promise. But I won't force you." He assures her. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have all surveillance turned off."

"It would." She nods. "I trust you. Not them."

Her words surprise him. He gives a nod. "JARVIS, turn off all surveillance, audio, video, and anything else, in the room Jessica Drew is staying in."

"Authorization code?" The cool voice asks.

"FC-Barnes-Alpha 11 Cheeseburger." He looks at Jess. "Don't tell Carol."

She chuckles. "Don't tell her what?" She leans against Matt, her chin on his shoulder. "Am I taking you home?"

"Please. I also need a shower and a change of clothes." He touches her arm. He'd offer to stay, but he's neglected his city for too long. "I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

Although she wishes he'd chosen her, she understands. "You really do. You smell like you've been on a plane for days. Okay, Barnes. I'm going to take him home and get my stuff and be right back. Do you need anything?"

"Diapers?"

"You got it." She winks and takes Matt's arm. "Let's go, jaa. We both have things to do and people to be."

"Bye, Bucky. Bye, Carol. Bye, babies." Matt thinks that covers everyone.

Rogue is at the elevator when they get there. "Hey, ladybug." Her voice is tired, and she doesn't catch the slip.

Jess's brow furrows and she does a bit of a take, but she'll deal with it after. "Hey, I'm just taking Matt home. We'll catch up when I come back, right?"

She nods, uncertain whether to be frightened or glad to have a friend to talk to.

"Good." Jess puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's nice to know there's one sane person here."

Rogue chuckles wearily. "Not sure about that."

Jess winks. "Well, it's a relative term."

"I'm really glad you're back." The elevator comes. This one is headed up, and Rogue gets on. "See ya."

"Bye, kiddo." She hits the button again, impatient thing that she is.

Matt smiles as he hears the click of the button in quick succession. "Does that make it arrive faster?"

"It should." She sighs and wraps her arms around his. "Did we leave your pyjamas at my place?"

"We left everything at your place."

"Right. Should I drop you there, or are we grabbing your things and taking you to yours?" Her nose briefly presses to his shoulder. She finds it weird but she's going to miss him.

He kisses the top of her head. "Considering we share the same wonderful plane aroma, I thought we could share a shower at your place. I can make my way home from there." Though honestly he's not sure he's ready for home yet.

She smiles. "I'd like that. And I know my place is three whole blocks from the kitchen, but feel free to use it, too. I'll make sure you have the key." She kisses his fingers as the elevator arrives for them.

It is thankfully empty. Matt follows her in, and they ride uninterrupted to the ground floor. Oddly enough they run into Loki again rolling what appears to be at least 10 pizzas on a little rolling table along with salad and something in a brown bag. "Hello, again. Will you be back for dinner? As you can see we have plenty."

"Probably not, but thank you. I need to run a few errands and drop off Matt." Jess does her best to be polite, though she unconsciously shields Matt with her body.

Loki nods, smiling at the body language. "Of course. You'll have to tell me about Thailand later. Steve wants to go, and I'd like to know what to expect."

"Chaos." Matt answers.

Jess nods. "But the best kind. We can discuss after."

"I do love chaos." Loki smiles. "Have a good evening." She rolls the table onto the elevator.

"Oh... Kay. Let me just call a cab." She guides Matt to a seat.

"Not the Loki you know?" Matt asks, amused.

"She's been really nice since the fight." She pockets her phone. "Ten minutes."

He nods and finds it strange that Jess equates simple pleasantries to being 'really nice'. It makes him kind of sad.

She runs her fingers through his hair. "Glad to be home?"

"Very. And yet." He takes her hand. "I kind of miss our hotel room."

"Oh yeah? Is it the elephants?" She teases.

"Definitely the elephants." Matt confirms with a sly smile. "I've got to get used to New York's soundscape again."

She nods. "Take it easy tonight, right?"

He chuckles. "Shouldn't we wait to do this until one of us is actually leaving the other for the night?"

"I really don't want to." She moves in close, pulling his arms around her.

Matt nods. "Maybe after I'm done with my errands, I can come back here."

"You don't have to. But I would like it." She smiles and gently adjusts his glasses. "It's probably silly after a week together, but I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep without you."

"Then I'll come back here." His thumb caresses her hand. "I'll crawl into your bed and wrap my arms around you."

She closes her eyes to focus on his feel. Her voice is soft. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." He pulls her into his lap.

She laughs softly and puts her arms over his shoulders. "Don't get too comfy. The cab should be here any moment."

"Yes, Ms Spider."

Even as he speaks, a horn honks outside. "That's us." She gets up with a bit of a groan.

He waits for her to pull him up then is lead to the cab. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. She rests against him in the car. The shuddering breath that leaves her is the only evidence of how hard on her that visit to the tower had been.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro takes a third of the pizza boxes to the second floor of apartments the Avengers use. He and Betsy have moved here with Wanda and Vision while they are staying in New York. He hopes they can return to DC soon or perhaps go to London.

Wanda paces as Betsy sits back against the couch, watching. Wanda has seemed anxious and on edge ever since her return with the professor.

"Sister, you are making me nervous." Pietro says. "Come. Eat. Call Vision here."

She summons her love silently as she steps over. "I can not help it."

"Jess was here. Now she is gone." Pietro notes as he walks towards her. "She will be back, but she will be on the floor with Carol." He stops her pacing with hands on her arms. "There is no need for you two to see each other."

She seems uncertain. "There might be." Her fists ball at her sides as she remembers the words of her mentors.

Vision floats in from the elevator though the elevator door is still closed. "Ah. Pizza." He smiles as he feet land softly on the floor. He looks like a professor in his slacks, dress shirt, and thin sweater. It's a look influenced by his interaction with Professor Xavier.

It's the most pleasant of Wanda's distractions, but unfortunately not the most urgent.

Betsy looks over the couch at him. "Hey, handsome. You should teach Pietro about clothing. All he owns are sweats or jeans."

"I look very good in sweats and jeans." Pietro says. He's back at the pizza boxes with a slice in his hand.

"I fear he would not listen to any advice I gave him." Vision says playfully.

"That is likely." Wanda frowns

"I am a free thinker." Pietro tells them proudly. He takes another huge bite of pizza.

"That means stubborn, doesn't it?" Betsy smiles.

Wanda nods.

"In the case of Pietro, I'm afraid so." Vision smiles warmly. "This is nice, having a floor to ourselves." He guides Wanda towards the food.

"Like home, almost." Wanda smiles and takes a single slice.

"Indeed." He also takes a slice. He finds people are more comfortable if he eats with them.

Wanda sticks close to her fiancé, needing his calm energy. "I heard father's calling everyone in for some sort of meeting."

"He is?" Pietro asks. He isn't sure he likes the sound of that. "Who is everyone?"

"All current Avengers." Wanda motions at them. "Probably about Carol. Or maybe because wants new members. Might even be on Sokovian Accord out beginning of next month."

"Should be informative then." Vision says.

"Hope so." Wanda shrugs and lowers her head. She's sure her fight will come up.

"There hasn't really been a full team meet up in a while. He might just want to see everyone." Betsy offers. "You know, make sure we're all on the same page."

"Or using the same book?" Pietro offers. The Sokovia accords have been a source of a lot of discussions lately.

Wanda looks up at him. "Yes. There has been enough fighting."

He looks hopefully at her. "Do you mean that?"

She nods.

He whooshes over and gives her a hug. "I love you."

"I know. Oh!" She hops up, remembering something. She goes quickly to her room and returns with a small jewellery box. "I got this for you while we are apart." Inside is a small but perfectly made silver cross.

He gazes at it, surprised and touched by the gesture. "Thank you."

"I know faith means much to you. And I want you to know I support this." She smiles shyly.

He hugs his sister again, tighter this time. He adds a kiss to the top of her head. Then he goes to show the necklace to Betsy.

Betsy admires it, it's clearly high quality work. She sends Wanda a silent thank you. It's answered with warm feeling. "It's beautiful, Pietro. Something I'd expect on a man of excellent taste."

Wanda leans into Vision and softly lets him know she'll give him his gift in private.

He smiles and lets her know he also has a gift for her. It's one Sam helped him pick out. Sam had advised that he not consult Pietro on matters of intimacy with Wanda.

She smiles and takes his hand. Her pizza is on the table, no more than a bite taken but clearly forgotten. Wanda has other things on her mind and in her heart. "I hope we return to home soon. There has been too much trouble already."

Vision nods. "I miss coming home to you."

"I miss this, too. I miss you. I miss embarrassing Pietro. I miss reading and movies and dinners you eat just for my pleasure." Wanda's definitely lost. She leans in for a needy kiss.

Vision gives it to her happily. "You seem distressed, my love. How can I help?"

She takes his hand and holds it to her cheek. "I am very anxious right now for many reasons."

Betsy gives Vision a mental suggestion that he take Wanda to their room. She knows Wanda's anxiety will spread to Pietro but she's willing to bet Vision can stem it.

Vision's eyes go momentarily to the woman with purple hair. Then they slowly look towards the floor before returning to Wanda. "I'm feeling rather tired. Wanda, would you mind retiring with me?"

Wanda nods. "I am not feeling the best myself. Goodnight Pietro, Betsy. Do not stay up too late. I wish time with my brother tomorrow." She rises, keeping Vision's hand in hers.

They head to the room they are sharing. "What is wrong, my love?"

She burrows into his chest. "As time passes I feel more and more the monster. My powers are so much and I am not enough to hold them."

"You are no monster." He pets her hair. "You are my Wanda, my beautiful Scarlet Witch." He lifts up her chin and kisses her. "You will learn to better harness your power. And then you will be one of the best and most powerful heroes in the Avengers."

"I have gone to some of the best teachers. I grow stronger but control is still out of reach." Her eyes are sad, wanting. They look to him for answers or at least hope. "My Vision, I fear this strength."

He strokes her face. "I have faith in you. You carry great strength."

"I would sooner die than fail you." She admits softly.

"It will not come to that." He kisses her softly. "Now I have a present for you. I'm told it will put a smile on your face.

She does just that though slightly nervous.

"Give me just a moment." He kisses her then goes to the bathroom.

When Vision comes out again, he's only wearing black shiny pants and a bow tie.

Wanda's eyes go wide. She does smile, though there's also a light blush. "Who gives you such ideas? But you do look incredible."

"It is not done. Sit." He guides her to a chair. Then he puts on some thumping music. "Ready?" When she nods he starts to dance, using some of what he learned from the burlesque dancers. She's properly impressed, even surprised. It's not what she expects from her android lover at all. He ends kneeling in front of her between her spread legs. There's a hopeful look in his eyes as he looks up at her.

She leans in to kiss him slowly. "You are so beautiful."

He smiles at her. "That is my gift to you. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Very much." She presses her forehead to his as tears escape the corners of her eyes. "I am not a woman who should get such a thing. I am not so good. You should have a better woman. Kinder, smarter, less temper."

He rises and sits next to her, pulling her into his arms. "That is not the reaction I was expecting."

"Sorry, I am sorry. I just. It has been a hard week." She nuzzles into his shoulder and tries to wipe her tears.

"No need to apologize." He assures her. "The week is over. You get to come home with me now."

Wanda nods. "I am grateful for this. I have much to work through."

"And I will be here to help you."

"My anger makes me become that which I hate." She looks up at him. "I cannot be destruction. I am better than this."

Vision strokes her cheek. "You are beauty and creation."

"I have been fear. And no other can solve it." She presses into his hand. "But I know love can guide me."

"I will do all that I can." He kisses her softly, wanting her to feel his love. He tries to send it psychically too.

Her hands caress his face and head as she prolongs the kiss. She feels his attempts to share his emotion and opens their minds to each other. But it's important to her that she tell him outloud. "I love you. With my entire heart."

"And I love you." He tells her. "Humans are an amazing species, and you are perhaps the most amazing among them."

"Only perhaps?" She teases lightly. Then she trails her fingers down his chest. He truly is beautiful combining human shape with machine symmetry.

"I have not met them all." He reasons. "Though you set an incredibly high bar."

She smiles softly. "Love, you are mad. Truly."

He shakes his head. "On the contrary, I am very happy."

"Crazy. Insane. Out of your mind." She taps his temple.

"Oh." He gets that pensive expression that means he's processing something. "It occurs to me that love could be considered a type of insanity. So yes, I suppose I am."

She chuckles and tugs on his bowtie. "I like this. But I think you need to lose the pants."

"Do I?" He stands and unfastens them. "Sam said both garments were very important."

"Did he?" She tilts her head. "I suppose for dance."

"Most likely." He steps out of the black trousers. He's wearing nothing beneath.

Wanda's eyes take him in in all his glory. "You are the epitome of what man should be. My love. My Vision." She holds her arms out to him.

He pulls her up to a standing position. "Is this when I get my present?"

"Do you really want it?" She bites her thumb coyly.

"Do I?" He asks her back.

"Wait here." She touches his lip and goes to her suitcase. She returns with a bulky cloth bag which she hands to him. Inside are several rather beautifully bound books including authors like Darwin, Byron, and Culpepper. She giggles. "Is an actual gift."

He examines the books with great interest. "These are wonderful. Science. Poetry." He smells one of them.

The act sends an extra little jolt to Wanda's belly. No matter how arousing his dance was, it's Vision being happy that really gets to her. "I thought maybe you could read them all to me. Eventually. And many many more."

"I would enjoy that very much." He puts all but the Byron away. Tonight seems like a night for poetry. "You should change into pajamas."

She pouts slightly. Tired as she is, she still wants to feel him. "I would rather sleep without. I need to feel my Vision." She starts pulling off her dress.

He does not complain. Setting the book down, he helps her remove her clothes. His eyes drink in her form. He decides he wishes to try to draw her in the nude. "Would you let me sketch you sometime?"

"Yes, but I charge one kiss per minute." She smiles and pulls him close. "Take me to bed, hold me close, make the world right again."

Vision picks her up first before getting the book. He walks her to the side of the bed and sets her down. She slips under the covers and tugs him to join her. He does so happily, placing and arm around her. Then he opens the book and begins to read her poetry.

She snuggles in close to listen. Soon she feels safe and comfortable enough to nod off. When he notices she is asleep, he continues to read silently. He is not at all disappointed by how the night progressed and ended. So long as he is with Wanda, what they do is inconsequential so long as she is happy.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Morning sun trickles through the window and lands on Loki's skin, making it appear as though glowing. Steve nuzzles her neck and begins to press gentle kisses along it.

She sighs with contentment, moving to give him room. "Morning, starlight."

"Good morning night sky." He sucks lightly at the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Her hand reaches over and strokes his arm. "Are you ready for today?"

He pushes up so he can look down at her. "Define ready?"

She strokes his cheek. "You have a plan and are prepared as well as you can be. And you know I'm here to hold you if needed."

He nods. "As much as I can be, I guess. Sam, Natasha, and Tony should be arriving soon. Then we'll be waiting and discussing, I guess."

She runs her fingers through his hair. "I love you. And I will stand with you no matter what. So long as I agree with you." She adds the last with a little smile.

"You don't have to always agree, so long as you always love me." He kisses her head.

"Oh well that's a given. When I married you, it was for several lifetimes. Did you not know that?" She teases. "Seven I believe. I get seven lifetimes with you. No take backs." She boops his nose. "And every day I wake up, I find I love you even more."

Steve pouts. "Only seven? I think I've been ripped off. You know I want seventeen of everything." With that he straddles her, playfully nudging her where they touch.

"Seventeen?" She sighs dramatically as her hands stroke down his chest. "Well what's another 10. Truth is, it still won't feel like enough." She raises her head to kiss him.

His tongue gently seeks entrance and he pulls her closer as he tastes all that's his.

Loki parts her lips for him. He's the only creature she has ever truly opened herself to, and it frightens her a bit. He has such power over her. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." He promises sincerely. "My angel, my darling. You are my other half. I'm lost without you."

She nods. "I believe you." Which is somehow even more frightening.

He softly kisses her forehead, nose, and lips. "I have to spend my day with other women and I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Doesn't help that a few of them want to kill each other." She looks at him. "That's assuming Jess is invited to your grand meeting."

"Meeting isn't scheduled until Tony gets back. And no, she isn't." He shrugs. "I'll see her this afternoon when I check on Buck and Carol. This morning I'll be training with Wanda and then I'm taking her for a psych eval. And I promised Maria lunch so we can catch up."

Loki nods. "Well I'm always available for a bathroom quickie if you need it."

Steve chuckles. "You deserve so much more than that. You're a goddess. My goddess."

She smiles. "Your goddess is a Trickster and a mischief maker. If she can get the fine, upstanding Captain America to fuck her in a bathroom, she counts it as a win." She cringes a little. "I just spoke about myself in the third person."

"But it was sexy as hell." His thumbs softly roll over her nipples. "We should see how many trysts we can have throughout the day."

She bites her lip. "What a splendid idea. Do we start now?" She leans into his touch.

He starts kissing down her chest as his thumbs continue. "Does it count as a tryst in our own bed? Maybe if you make me late? I've only got ten minutes..." He laps at her hip, covers now over his head.

"Happily." Her fingers tug at his hair as her legs open. "You make me so wet."

"I'd hope so." He pinches one nipple as the other hand goes between her legs and begins to rub her clit. "Otherwise it's unfair how much I need you." That need is just beginning to make itself known, as it rubs against the side of her knee.

Her eyes close as her breath deepens. "Steve."

His mouth replaces his fingers and he sucks at her clit as he takes his cock in hand to stroke it firm. And while he'd be more than happy to eat her out while stroking himself to completion, he knows what she really wants. Soon, he's guiding her legs over his shoulders as he moves to claim her.

One of her legs moves out to the side to provide even more room. Her fingers claw at his back. "You fill my world."

"I thought I was filling your pussy?" He teases softly as he thrusts deep and firm.

"What makes you think they're different?" She kisses him firmly as she thrusts up to help.

"Mmn." He holds her against him as he works. "Because you're my world."

She moans softly. "A little forward."

He adjusts his hips. "Better?"

She shudders out a moan. "Much. Right there. Oh fuck." She moves with more insistence as her nails dig into his skin.

He groans, face pressing into her shoulder. She feels incredible and perfect and so, so good. It doesn't take long before he's grunting with release deep within her.

"Just. A little." Her back arches off the bed as her leg wraps around him, holding him close, her body succumbing to pleasure.

He gasps, hands caressing her sides and hips. "Good girl. Such a wonderful girl."

She can't speak just yet. All she can do is nod and kiss. So she does both repeatedly.

Steve is happy to have it. He cuddles her close and rolls them to their sides. "Now I don't want to get up."

She smiles. "Then I have been successful."

"I still have to." He points out with a cuddle.

She sighs. "Alas, so do I."

"I'll need to grab a shower after the gym, about ten to eleven?" Steve offers.

A smile slowly forms. "Ten to eleven." She confirms.

"Alright. Up. Shower." He lightly slaps her bottom.

She gives a small yelp and pushes him away. "You first."

"If you insist." He winks and rises to head to the bathroom.

Loki takes moment to admire his physique before getting up and following him. The water is warming and Steve is just finished peeing as she joins him. 

"My turn." She kisses his cheek as she guides him to the side. She sits on the toilet and relaxes.

"I take it you'll be joining me, then?" He tugs lightly on a strand of hair.

"If you don't mind." She gives him a stern look. "But no hanky-panky. You're already running late."

He chuckles. "Yes sir, ma'am, sir."

She wipes and gets up. "Can't decide which I am?" There is a satisfying flush.

"Pretty sure you're the best of both." He pulls her into a kiss and the shower both at once.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt lies in the bed next to Jess. He's tired, but he can't seem to sleep. The sounds of Steve and Loki's lovemaking didn't help. He did his best to ignore it and concentrate instead on Jess' breathing or the sounds of the machines hooked up to Carol. But none of it is Hell's Kitchen. He finally gives up and quietly gets out of bed.

The movement wakes Jess. She's still a fairly light sleeper from her spy days, though she's become much better at faking it. She turns to look at him. "You okay, love?"

"Yes. Can't sleep. Probably jet lag." After all, their night and day just flipped.

"Don't have chloroform here." She teases gently before getting up and walking over to him. She's wearing only a thin silk shift which leaves very little to imagine as she wraps herself around him. 

The feel of the soft material against his skin makes him smile. It's rare for a woman to be so conscientious about textures for him. He holds her close and breathes her in.

"I'm sorry. You don't belong here. I can't imagine how out of place you must be feeling." She kisses his collarbone as she relaxes against him.

"How are _you_ feeling."

"Long version or short?"

"Long."

She huffs a soft laugh. Of course he wants long. "Well, there's the nausea which I can't decide if it's nerves or the pregnancy. There's the deep dread that I'll run into Wanda and have to hurt her, or worse Pietro and have to apologize for being bullied. Anxiety that Steve or Maria or Loki will try flattering me to get me on their team again. Fear for Carol and her girls, worry for Bucky, concern that this will push Tracy over and she'll die before Carol revives. A mix of fear and worry for Rogue. And love for you plus a bit of guilt for making you be in the cold world instead of your organic one." She takes a deep breath. "I think that's everything?"

There's a pause. "I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded."

She pinches his side. "Why do you think I turned to drinking and fucking in the first place? My brain gets very crowded otherwise."

He reacts to the pinch, his body moving away slightly. "So I have to ask - What was the short version?"

"Little nauseous, little worried." She shrugs with a small smirk.

He nods slowly. "I'd kiss you, but I'm afraid you'd throw up in my mouth." He teases.

She kisses him anyway. "You're an asshole and I hate you."

"I know. I still love you." He has that aggravating grin on his face. "I need to pee. How about we make breakfast after?"

"Only if there's bacon." But she slowly releases him and searches for her dressing gown.

"Only one way to find out." He heads to the bathroom to take care of his full bladder.

Jess sighs as she ties the robe around her ever growing waist. Maybe staying isn't a good plan, not for her or her life, but she owes Carol. Bucky and the girls will need someone. As will Tracy and Rogue. Her life will have to wait.

Matt puts on a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

"It's a shame to cover such a perfect body." Jess teases him lightly.

"It's the scars I'm hiding."

She's about to make a comment about how he should be proud of them until she remembers most of the people here still don't know who he is. Another reason he shouldn't stay. "I suppose they do draw questions." Her own, on her chest, are little more than discoloured skin now.

"A few." He confirms. "Let's go get something to eat." He takes her arm.

"Yeah." And if there's a tremor of fear in the arm against his, or note of sadness in her voice, Jess will be the last to admit it. Instead they head out to the kitchen they're sharing with the others on this floor. Coffee is a first priority, and though it's not her usual brand, at least it's something halfway decent. Soon the smell fills the floor.

Matt feels around in the freezer until he finds a thin rectangular box. He pulls it out. "Is this bacon?"

Jess looks at it. "Oh. Ten points you. What do we want with it?" The bacon goes in the microwave to thaw. Then she finds a cookie tray and lines it with foil. She lays the bacon out then slides the tray in the oven.

"Eggs is the usual choice." He notes. "Maybe toast."

"I take it no one's ever fed you a full English breakfast? Bacon, blood sausage, beans, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, hash browns, and toast." She chuckles. "Great for hangovers."

He chuckles. "Nope. Can't say I've had one of those. Sounds like a lot of food."

Rogue walks in wearing workout clothes that cover most of her body. The hood of her jacket is over her head. She looks a little lost. "I thought I smelled coffee."

"Sure, grab a cup, kiddo. Have you met Matt?" She eyes the teen as she pulls out some eggs.

She shakes her head as Matt turns towards the new voice. He holds out his hand, wishing he had his glasses. "Matt Murdock."

Rogue takes it in her gloved hand. "My name's Anna Marie, but everyone calls me Rogue."

"Satin?" He asks.

"Yeah. I can't touch people without... I can't touch people." She looks towards the bedrooms. "I'm the reason Carol is the way she is." She sounds sad.

"Because you touched her?" When he hears nothing back, he turns towards the sounds from Jess.

"It was Carol's idea, no doubt. Teach her to use her power more safely while having some fun. They were flying, and I guess Rogue's ability wore off? Carol caught her, but there was contact. Long contact before they touched the ground." Jess's voice is quiet as she repeats what she was told. She doesn't move from frying eggs, doesn't show any emotion.

"You must hate me." Rogue tells her. "I hate me. All she's been is kind to me. And then I..."

"It was an accident." Jess is firm. "She knew the risks when she took you out, when she didn't bother with her uniform. She made a mistake. We all do, sometimes. And sometimes someone else hurts because of it. We can't change it, we can only apologize and try to learn from it."

Rogue nods. "You're right. But we also try to make it better if we can. Right?"

Matt can't help but think of Foggy. He made a choice. He doesn't believe it was a mistake, but he knows it hurt Foggy. And he's truly sorry for that. He agrees with Rogue. "If we can."

Jess looks down. "I don't know that we can make it better. But we can repay the debt."

"I just wish I knew how." Rogue says. She pours herself some coffee and feels the heat through the ceramic and satin.

"It's pretty easy, in this case. You've got to do as she would. Share that stupid big heart with the whole damn world. Be everyone's friend, unless of course they hurt someone you care for. Then you punch." She sets a plate with several eggs on the table. "Bacon and toast in a tick."

Rogue gets some plates and utensils and sets them out, too.

Matt can hear her moving. "Rogue, would you mind guiding me to the table?"

"Not at all." She takes him there and makes sure he's sitting comfortably. Then she goes back to Jess. "He's a real cutie." She whispers.

Jess whispers back, knowing full well he can hear them. "Dated cuter. But he's really special. Smart, sweet, and honest. He's turn my whole world upside down." She lightly bumps the girl before handing her toast as she grabs the bacon and heads to the table.

"Sounds wonderful." Rogue also grabs butter and jam from the refrigerator before following Jess.

Jess takes the seat next to Matt, and makes sure he has everything he needs (including a kiss to the cheek) before she helps herself.

Bucky walks out holding a baby in each arm. His usual 5 o-clock shadow looks more like 3 days of growth. "Wow. That's some spread."

"Oh bloody hell Barnes, give me them and go eat." Jess gets up to take the girls from him.

"They need breakfast first." He gives them over then goes to prepare their bottles.

Jess rocks the girls and looks down at them. "How are they for milk?"

"I've been pumping Carol's breasts so they don't get too full." He looks over at the table. "Sorry for the TMI."

Rogue blushes a little.

"I'll help." Jess offers gently. "With everything. I know you _can_ do it on your own, but you shouldn't have to. And I won't let you."

He nods. "Rogue has been helping with Tracy a bit. But yeah, that'd be great."

"Good. I was worried I'd have to beat you into acceptance." She winks.

"If you can stay here, I can accept help. Thank you." He warms the milk as the girls stare up at Aunt Jess.

"I've only got so much family." She admits softly. "I have to protect you."

"We're here for you, too, you know." He says just as softly. "If you let us."

Jess nods, glancing over at Matt then back at Bucky. "I'm trusting you, aren't I?"

"Yeah you are." He looks over at Matt, too. "Is he okay?"

She nods. "Just feeling out of his element. I don't blame him, really."

"That's not what I mean." Bucky gives her a meaningful look. "Did the trip help?"

"It cleared his head. Coming home helped." She rocks Becky to stop the beginning of fussing. "But he still has soul searching to do."

"I know the feeling." He tests the milk on his inside wrist and decides it's a good temperature. "I'll take Becky if you feed Lina." He takes the troublemaker and hands Jess a bottle before bringing Becky's to her lips.

Rogue watches them as she talks to Matt about his trip.

She nods and adjusts her hold to feed the little girl. "Is it strange that this only reinforces my feeling that I'm not meant to be a mother?"

"No. It's not." He smiles at his girl. "But Lina certainly seems happy enough."

"I don't know how you have the patience to do this multiple times a day. And I really don't get how Carol does it. I barely love myself to eat three times a day. Thankfully food is amazing." Jess grins softly. "Isn't that right, Lina?"

Her little hand reaches up to the hand holding the bottle for her. Her mouth moves as she suckles on the fake nipple.

"Having a kid...Suddenly there's something more important than you." He tries to explain. "You may not eat, but you'll do whatever it takes to make sure they do."

"I'm already doing that." Jess keeps her eyes on Carol's daughter and namesake.

Bucky smiles at her. "Yeah ya are."

She looks over, brow furrowing as she thinks he might be making fun.

His smile is genuine and warm. "Thank you for staying, Jess. Just you being here is a weight off my shoulders."

"It's why I'm here. Against my better judgment." She smiles back, trying not to think of what she might just be choosing to give up.

Bucky understands. "If you'd feel more comfortable, you can stay at our place with Tracy." He checks to see if Becky has finished. "I know it probably doesn't make a difference, but I want Carol close to the doctors."

"I want to stay with Carol." She looks at him. "I've known her longer and might be able to help pull her back."

He nods. "I've got an Avengers meeting later." He pulls away the empty bottle and moves Becky to burp her. "You can have some alone time with her."

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you." He takes a deep breath. "God that smells good. My stomach is rumbling."

"Fucking eat. I'll watch the girls." Jess tells him. Her own breakfast has long since gone cold.

Rogue looks over. "Matt and I are done if you want to hand us the babies." She looks at Bucky to make sure that's okay.

"Works for me." He replies. "Let's eat, Jess."

"Alright." She gives Matt a kiss with the baby. She whispers to him. "Sorry about all this."

"It's fine." He replies.

"I owe you." She promises before sitting to eat quickly.

There's meowing before two black cats run through to the kitchen. A very satisfied looking Chewie walks in after them.

"Chewie, play nice." Bucky says as he leans over to scratch her head.

Jess smiles. "How did those two get down here?"

Ink answers with another meow.

She shakes her head. "Cats. Almost as bad as children."

Bucky chuckles. "Almost?"

"Cats will at least kill rats." She points out.

Loki strides in wearing a fitted pantsuit. "Morning, all. Pardon the intrusion but - Ah. There you two are. Naughty kits." She walks over to them.

"Bloody hell, woman. Is it not enough to have your electric spy on us constantly?" Jess wrinkles her nose in annoyance.

She raises an eyebrow, unsure if the woman is joking or not. "I'll get them out of your way." She picks up both cats, no easy feat with how big they've gotten.

Jess sighs and rubs her forehead. She can already feel a headache growing.

"Just one thing before I go." Loki turns to the lawyer. "Matt, at some point I'd like to speak with you, about the community garden Steve wishes to create in Hell's Kitchen. I know you aren't officially involved, but I'd like your perspective." She nods at the others and strides out, the cats' claws digging into her shoulders in a death grip.

At that, Jess looks over. "I hadn't thought you'd made up your mind on that?"

"I hadn't." He tells her. "Maybe she just wants an opinion on the designs or something."

Bucky swallows the coffee in his mouth. "That woman either chooses her words very carefully or speaks without thinking at all. I don't think there's a middle ground. Sounded to me like careful words."

"Meaning?" Matt asks.

"Meaning she's hoping to sway you to take the job because Steve wants you." Bucky translates. "At least that's my read."

Rogue doesn't know what they're talking about but doesn't want to ask. So she softly hums to Lina instead.

"Me too." Jess admits. "Tread lightly near the trickster."

"I will." Matt assures her.

Bucky looks between Jess and Rogue. "Hey, would either of you mind taking breakfast to Tracy? Just some toast and a bit of coffee. She's having trouble keeping things down."

Jess looks at Rogue. "Would you mind? I haven't even showered yet."

"Not at all." She replies. "Just need someone to take the baby."

"I got 'er." Bucky takes little Becky from her. "I'll be right back to get Lina." He promises Matt before going to set the baby back in Carol's room.

Not for the first time, Jess wishes she could share a look with Matt so he could know she wants to retreat, but the excuse seems to be coming soon enough so she sets to cleaning up.

"I'll do that." Rogue tells her, also getting up. "You go shower. I'll get it as soon as I take Tracy breakfast."

"You sure? It's no problem. Shouldn't take five minutes." Jess attempts to protest.

"I'm sure." Rogue tells her. "You're probably still jet lagged from your trip. Please. Let me do this."

Jess nods. "Alright, thank you. But I need to wait for Matt. He's not completely familiar with the rooms." She smiles and heads to her lover who still has a baby in his arms.

Rogue prepares a bit of breakfast for Tracy and takes it on a try to her room, leaving Matt, Jess, and Lina alone.

"You okay? I heard your heart rate increase when Loki walked in." Matt tells her.

"Have you noticed how often she has innocent seeming tasks near us?" She shivers. "She's up to something."

"So you think she timed getting pizza to exactly coincide with our being in the lobby of this building." His tone makes it obvious he finds that highly doubtful.

"I've done it." She crosses her arms.

"Wow you're paranoid." He's trying to makes sense of this. "So does she want something from me or you?"

Jess sighs. "Spies don't stay alive without paranoia. And I don't know. Either? Both?"

"Well I guess you need to start spying on - " He cuts himself off when he hears Bucky returning.

"I don't know, I thought maybe a boxer. But then again dogs are so needy sometimes." Jess picks up as though continuing a conversation.

Matt is amazed at how easily she does it. It's almost frightening.

"Thinking about getting a dog?" Bucky asks as he takes Lina. "Cats are better starter pets. And they eat rats." He winks at Jess as he echoes her earlier words.

"So do rat terriers." Jess points out. "But I think if I'm going for a starter pet, I'll go with a boyfriend."

"Hey." Matt pouts. "I'm not a pet."

"That's what you think, pal." Bucky heads towards Carol's room. "Good luck!"

"Actually, you have a point, jaa. I'm really more your pet." She nuzzles against his ear.

"Let's get you showered." On their way to the bathroom, they pass Rogue again. Finally they are back in their room, and he pulls her into a kiss. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" Not that she cares if she's getting kissed. Her fingers trail over his shoulder. "I just did me."

"And not even a tiny piece of you wanted to punch Loki or scream or run away somewhere?"

She smiles. "Well. Maybe a little."

"See?" He smiles. "I have reason to be proud."

She kisses him again, more slowly and there's a definite sense of need. She caresses his face as she pulls back. "I know I've promised to stay for Bucky, but please don't feel held by it. As much as I'd like to be, we're not joined at the hip. I'm sure you must be about as uncomfortable here as I am. And we don't know how long this will take and you need to get back to living."

He nods. "I'm not used to so many people. And that wasn't even everybody here."

She sighs and kisses his fingers. "You don't belong here."

Part of his brain translates that to 'you're not a hero'. He knows that's not what she means, but he can't help it. "You're right. I don't belong here." It's what Black Widow told him what feels like ages ago. In fact he's pretty sure Steve Rogers is the only one who thinks he does belong. "I'll leave after I shower and dress."

"I don't want you to." She pulls him close, her face against the side of his neck. "But I feel like an ass asking you to stay where neither of us belong. We don't belong in this sterile, artificial world. We need the heartbeat of the city."

He finds the statement odd. "It's there right outside the glass. It's just not my neighborhood."

She frowns. "And I can't open the window." She feels trapped, and here she is telling her only safety to go. She knows it's idiotic. A sob suddenly escapes her and she has to turn away, covering her mouth with her hand.

Matt gently turns her back around and pulls her into a hug. "Don't stay here overnight. Stay during the day to help Bucky out. But at night, come to me."

"I don't know if I can do this." She admits through her tears. "I'm not like them, not like you. I'm not capital G good."

"I don't know what that means."

She takes a shaky breath. "Long ago, you told me I was a fire. But fires need fuel, Matt. I don't have your God, or Steve's American dream, or Carol's belief in essential human kindness. Hell, I don't even have Jones's alcohol addiction. All I have, all I've ever had is self doubt and self loathing. That's not the sort of flame that has the strength to protect. It waivers and sputters. I'm not the selfless hero, not the righteous warrior. I'm a spider. In the shadows."

He shakes his head. "You're such an idiot. The fire that fuels you is protecting the innocent. It's justice. It's opportunity. It's not being used and choosing your own path. All of the things you were denied." He strokes her cheek. "You live in the shadows because you know that's where the really bad things happen. It's where you can stop them."

Tears still sparkle in her eyes. "Why is it that when you call me an idiot, I want to kiss you? Anyone else would get punched." And she does kiss him. With desperation but also love.

His lips curl up just a bit. "Easy. I'm special."

"Asshole." She bites his bottom lip.

His response is to kiss her slowly. And it's wonderful. Her eyes close and her hands move down his back. She doesn't want it to ever end.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

No one knows what the biggest surprise is - Tony showing up on time or that Bucky showed up to this thing.

Steve looks around at his team. Some are definitely doing better than others. "Thank you all for coming in. As you know, the Sokovian Accords will be released next week and how we run our operation will be directly affected by it. I wanted everyone together for those discussions."

Sam's brow furrows. "Do we know what is in them then?"

"The final version has not been released, but prior drafts are available to be read through JARVIS. I recommend you all take a look at them so you can see the thought process. I'm happy to say it's unlikely that registration made the final edit." Steve looks around, one fist pressed to the table.

Clint scratches his head. "So we're here for you to tell us to read it?"

Tony answers. "I think Cap wants us to determine where our line in the sand is. Is that right? You want us to decide what we will and will not comply with?" He asks. "Let me give you my answer. I plan to comply with all of it."

"You don't even know what it's gonna say, man." Sam shakes his head. "We can't just roll over cause they say so. We need to do what's right. As we do."

Rhodes, in from California, disagrees. "This is the UN. Fighting this will have huge consequences."

Steve sighs, crossing his arms. "We need to decide both individually and as a team what is the best option. This isn't going to be easy."

Natasha can already feel what's coming. "And if we continue to disagree? What then?" She wonders if the divide will be real this time.

"We will find a way to work it out." Wanda offers, glancing at her brother. "All families fight. The making up makes us stronger."

Pietro nods. "We will get through this."

"Exactly. We'll figure it out." Steve looks fondly at the twins. They seem to be growing again.

Tony wants that to be true. "But in the mean time? When the Accords come out, the press will want to know if the Avengers stand with them or if we're gonna go all cowboy and defy them." He looks at Steve when he says cowboy.

"I guess they'll find out when we do." Steve glances down. "But you know I've had a lot of serious doubts about this from early on."

Vision's brow furrows. "The UN represents countries from around the world. If they are defied, are we not also defying the very world we are trying to help? Would it not behoove us to give them the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise?" He asks. "Otherwise, how are we different from the people we wish to protect the world from?"

Pietro shakes his head. "Governments are people. The UN is people. People make mistakes." He looks at Tony. "Not all of us have such cozy dealings with these people. We have learned not to trust so much."

Wanda smiles at her love, proud of him even as she disagrees. "If they seek to apply guidelines, they must protect. They cannot be to serve one master or another. We are not here to fight wars. Avengers are meant to be bigger. Meant for all humanity not just one group or another."

Bucky looks to his best friend. "I started to try to read the accords, and they're in that legislative legalese that requires reading it 5 times before you understand. Can I suggest an English translation?"

Tony smiles and teases. "Too sophisticated for that 1940s brain of yours?"

Natasha scowls. "Don't be an ass, Tony."

"We'll make sure everyone is clear on the official document when it's released." Steve nods. "Which leads me to the other point. Should we have someone there? This document could potentially affect any number of people with abilities. There's a real chance of violent protest."

"I nominate Rhodey." Tony says immediately.

Steve looks at him. "I was thinking one or both of our snipers. They aren't flashy and are great at minimizing collateral damage."

Clint and Bucky both nod, showing they're willing to go.

"Wanda should go, too." Pietro suggests. "Her magic could help end situations."

She shakes her head. "I am not comfortable right now. I am working through a control issue. I do not wish to harm someone by mistake. Again."

"Betsy?" Bucky suggests.

"I was still hoping to help my brother with his problem. London seems to have developed a case of vampire-inspired murders." She looks at Steve. "I think it would help our case to show what we can do for other governments."

Steve sighs and rubs his neck. She makes an excellent point. He's silently wishing for Carol's tactical opinion right now. "We could send Clint and Bucky to the UN meeting while Betsy and Pietro help Captain Britain. We do owe him."

Natasha nods her agreement. Though she thinks she might go to the UN, too. Just to keep an eye on the crowd.

"Am I forgetting anything?" He looks around.

Pietro looks at Betsy. "Should we learn how X-Men are thinking of responding?"

"I'm sure the professor will be in touch when it comes out." Betsy assures them.

Steve nods. "I'll call him."

Natasha looks around. "Are we ready to switch topics?"

There's a quiet murmur of agreement.

"Okay then. Steve asked me to look into methods of evaluating future candidates and contractors." She plugs into the screen and shows some options along with how well she was able to fool them. "I'd like to get Dr Samson's help. He aided the design in SHIELD's most stringent psychological test. And judging by Grant Ward's results, it was pretty effective."

Steve looks over it and nods. "It doesn't have to be one test, either. It could be a series of tests, possibly combined with physical tests. Sort of our version of an interview. But this is a great start."

Wanda looks distinctly uncomfortable. She knows she's the reason these are happening.

Natasha nods. "If anyone would like to volunteer to try out the tests, let me know. I'm learning much too much about myself."

"I should probably volunteer." Wanda offers.

Sam looks at her then Steve. "Shouldn't we all do at least one? It's only fair if we plan to put recruits through it."

"Oh everyone will do all of them." Natasha assures him. "The volunteering is to calibrate and test them."

Steve takes this to consideration. "We're all a known sample you can use to calibrate. Anyone who refuses to cooperate goes on inactive status until they do. On the other hand, all testing must stop if anyone expresses unnatural levels of discomfort at a test. Agreed?"

Everyone nods.

Tony offers to create more sensitive biometric sensors, make it easier to detect tiny fluctuations in heart rate and biochemistry.

"When he's good, he's the best." Steve smiles at Tony.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Tony replies.

Steve chuckles. "Is it flattery if it's true?"

Sam rolls his eyes and glances at Bucky.

Bucky keeps glancing at the clock. "Anything else?" He wants to get back to Carol.

"Unless anyone has something else?" Steve looks around.

No one speaks up.

"Alright, back to your whatever." But he pauses Bucky before he can leave. "Can I have two minutes?"

"Yeah. Sure." He stays seated as the others slowly leave.

Steve makes his way over to his friend and sits on the table near him. "You don't have to take the mission if you'd rather stay near Carol."

"I kind of do. I don't want her waking up to a world that's gone to shit."

With a nod, Steve smiles. "That's what I would choose, too. Do you guys need anything? Anything at all."

Bucky knows he's about to ask for the impossible. "Try to make things right with Jess?"

"I'm trying, but we both know that's going to be delicate." He pulls Bucky into a hug. "I'm glad you have her."

"Maybe start by keeping Loki away from her." He hates asking for that, but he knows it will help.

Steve furrows his brow. "I wasn't aware they'd seen each other since the day of the fight. But I'll ask her."

"Thanks."

Steve claps his arm. "Of course. Anything to keep you sane until she's back."

He nods. "I need to get back."

"Yeah, for sure. Give her a kiss for me." Steve presses a kiss to Bucky's temple.

"I will." Bucky gets up and returns to his wife.


	217. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Jess connect. Steve and Loki make Matt an offer. Jess is late.

Jess sits on the bed next to Carol. Her fingers run gently over her friend's limbs, sparking just slightly with electricity to twitch the muscles so they won't atrophy from disuse. As she works, she speaks to her dormant friend. The twins are nearby in their playpen making content baby noises. "When you got with Bucky, started getting serious so quickly, I have to admit I'd thought you'd gone properly mad. We'd both been in love before but none of those boys, not even the ones who made us cry til we were sick, were worth it. We had so much to do. A world to save. Even when we loved, it was conditional and usually either work related or one night stands. But I finally understand now. There's a difference in love and _love_. There's nice ass, laughs a lot, and good listener kind. Then there's the real, dirty kind. The once in a lifetime kind where they hear everything you say but are still willing to put up with your bullshit, they make you feel like you're actually worth a damn, and you never want them to be away from you for even a second even though you know they're far far too good for you." Tears have begun to trickle down her cheeks as she speaks to her comatose friend. "I'm scared, honeybee. I don't know what to do. I still don't think I'll ever be enough for him and it hurts to know there's going to be an after."

Bucky sees the door is closed. He knocks softly.

Jess starts and wipes fiercely at her eyes. She hopes whoever hasn't heard any of that. "It's open."

He walks in. "Hey. Meeting's over. I can take the girls if you want more time with Carol."

"I don't want to interrupt if you want time with her." She's soft, demure. The sort of Jess one usually only sees when she's hurting.

"I've had a lot of time. She's probably sick of hearing me talk." He sits on the bed next to her. He doesn't know why, but he takes Jess' hand.

Jess squeezes his fingers. "No way. The way this girl feels about you, you could talk for a month straight and it wouldn't be enough."

He nods. "I've gotta work when the Sokovia Accords are signed. Make sure there aren't any riot and stuff. It's not for a while, but I need you to watch her for me. All of them actually."

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." She leans against him. "Are we going to be okay?"

He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "As soon as she wakes up we will."

She nods. "This isn't our first coma, you know, me and her. It's how we met."

"Yeah. I have to admit I'm ready for you both to stop." It's a poor attempt at humor.

"It's definitely someone else's turn." Jess agrees.

"So you and Matt still seem close. Is that going good?" It's a deliberate attempt to change the subject.

Jess shakes her head with a smile. "I'm absolutely the last person you should ever ask about the health of a relationship. But I think it's good. We're talking about moving in together."

"That's great." He seems genuinely happy and gives her a little squeeze.

"I hope so. I hope I'm not just fooling myself as always." She shrugs and hugs herself.

"He's a good guy. Whether he knows it or not." He tells her.

She nods. "I know he is. So why the hell is he with a bitch like me? He doesn't even have the excuse of being fooled by my looks like the others."

"In Greek myths, people often had to become blind to see the truth. And they could see it better than anyone." He gives her a squeeze. "Maybe he just sees the truth. The real truth, not the ones we make up in our heads."

"Is that a strategically veiled compliment, Barnes?" She raises an eyebrow.

"From me?" He shakes his head. "Maybe Matt just likes your kind of crazy."

"He has said that." She sighs. Then she perks up. "Oh, I never gave you your gift from Thailand. Matt thought you'd like it. A minute." She goes back to her room then returns with the tee shirt they picked up for him.

He laughs as he holds it up. "That is great. Thank you."

She smiles. "I wasn't sure it'd be tacky enough for you."

"Ha ha." He folds it haphazardly. "Thanks, Jess."

She nods and holds out the silk scarf she got for Carol. "This is for our beauty over there."

He touches it. "It's almost as beautiful as she is."

"Hand woven in traditional style." Jess smiles sadly and folds it gently before placing it on the bed side table next to Carol. "And silk. Matt loves the feel of silk."

Bucky sees the look in her eyes as she says it. "You really are in love."

She wrinkles her nose. "No, I take everything I fuck to Thailand when they get depressed."

He looks directly at her. "I didn't deserve that."

"Sorry. I'm just." She shakes her head. "I'm not sure where I'm at right now."

"It's fine." He tells her. "I probably shouldn't have said what I said either."

She pulls her knees up as best she can with her belly and wraps her arms around them. "I've been in love before but it's never been. I've never. I don't think I've ever felt loved back before. It's terrifying. What happens when it stops?"

"I don't know. That part hasn't happened to me yet." He hopes he never does.

"I don't think it'll be a problem for you." She sighs and looks at Carol.

"Matt's lucky to have you."

"Have you seen this trainwreck?" She gestures at herself. "It's only a matter of time until he realizes he can do so much better."

"Have you seen this trainwreck." He does the same gesture on himself. "I know you know Carol could do a lot better."

She bumps against him. "And I know she doesn't believe that. Why else would she marry you?"

"A little advice from an old fossil, Jess. Life can change in the blink of an eye. Bad shit is going to happen." His eyes go to Carol for a moment before returning to the brunette. "Best thing to do is enjoy the good moments while they last. So enjoy what you have with Matt now that you have it."

She nods and licks her lips, looking down. She really has no reason to complain about things that might happen when now is okay.

Bucky again looks at Carol. "Don't be mad at me, but I asked Steve to keep Loki away from you. Thought it might help."

"I. Why?" She looks up at him.

He shrugs. "Her sudden appearance this morning...I could feel the atmosphere change."

"Thank you. Since her little dominance display at Christmas I just haven't been able to deal with all her fake pleasantries." She rubs her head.

"Believe it or not, she's not all bad." He shrugs. "She makes my best friend happy."

Jess gives a crooked smile. "Sometimes people just don't get along. That's okay."

"Yeah. It is." He gives her a small smile.

"What's not okay is when she starts appearing everywhere I am in the wake of her adopted daughter verbally abusing and then attacking me." She looks away. "I know I threatened her but I wouldn't have if she hadn't..."

Bucky holds up a hand. "I don't know what happened. I don't want to know. That's between all the rest of you."

Jess nods. "Of course. It's better you stay out of it."

He's glad she agrees. That's one fight he really doesn't want to take sides on.

It lowers her opinion of him a bit, but she allows it to him. He doesn't need it. And she'll survive without a defender. She simply smiles at him. "Matt doesn't want me staying here the nights. You'd think he was worried about me or something. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He gives a sad smile. "I'm glad he's looking out for you."

"Well. I guess someone has to. We all know I can't do shit for myself." She rolls her eyes.

"I meant because you've been looking out for him so much. It's nice that he's doing the same for you." He gives her a look, raising an eyebrow. "Bitch."

Jess grins. "You know it. Guess I'm not all soft from having a husband to rub my feet and shoulders constantly."

He laughs. "Oh Carol would give you such a look for saying that."

"Don't I know it." She winks. "Though, in fairness, I do have a boyfriend who sometimes offers to rub lotion on my belly. When I allow it."

"You should let him more often. Don't want too many stretch marks."

She shrugs. "I'm really not all that worried."

"You modern women with your okayness with different body types." He shakes his head. "Back in my day, your bra would have pointed cups and you'd be wearing stockings to make your legs look good. Not to mention girdles to give you an hourglass figure."

She points a finger at his nose. "You want to try to tell me I wasn't bloody hot before this whole baby nonsense?"

"I really don't. And not just because it would be a lie."

"Exactly." She pats his cheek.

"See? I'm smarter than I look." He hears Becky begin to fuss. "Uh oh." He immediately goes to her, picking her up from the playpen.

She looks over. "Is it our trouble maker? Is she alright?"

"Bu-bu-bu." Her tiny hand is over Bucky's nose. "Bbpp."

"Bbbbb." Bucky says back, making her laugh and flap her arm.

Jess smiles. She has to admit Bucky is a good dad, though it makes her heart tighten. It's not the future she and Matt will have. Her hand goes to her belly.

Becky makes a little pleading sound and holds her arms up.

"Oh you wanna fly, huh?" He lifts her over his head and walks around. "She's definitely Carol's girl."

"Definitely. Does that make Lina yours?"

"Wait for it." He tells her. Sure enough Lina starts to protest at the attention her sister is getting.

Jess laughs and gets up to get the girl. "Ooh, shouldn't be making aunty bend like this."

Lina clings to Jess but also wants to go up. She seems a little more unsure. Maybe it's because this woman is not the one she's used to. She grabs a lock of the dark hair and puts it in her mouth.

"Come on, sweetheart." Jess rests the baby against her chest. "You can't fly if you're eating my hair."

The baby blinks at her with large blue eyes. Her fist slowly lowers. "Aaah?"

"Yes. When you're bigger, I'll take you flying for real." She swings Lina up above her head and does a turn.

She starts to laugh, her legs kicking in the air.

Bucky turns so that Becky can see her. "Look. It's your sister. She's flying, too."

Jess chuckles and brings Lina close. "Who's this?"

She smiles happily, reaching out to the other girl.

There's a familiar bump in Jess's abdomen. "Oh. Alice wants to play, too. Poor little larva, still stuck inside."

Bucky chuckles. "Larva? I like it."

"Matt's humour." Jess admits as she brings Lina back down. She helps the little girl put a hand on her belly. "Can you feel cousin Alice?"

Lina grabs the material and tries to pull it to her mouth.

Bucky brings Becky back down, cradling her in his arms. But she fusses until he holds her face down.

"You have weird kids. Lina clearly has your appetite." She doesn't mind the cotton dress being nibbled.

"With Carol and I as parents, was there any doubt they'd be weird?" He chuckles.

"Fair enough." Jess smiles but it fades. "Alice will probably end up just like Wanda."

"In what way?" He asks gently.

"Personality. I mean, Wanda ended up that way with only Pietro." She shrugs. "I'll probably have more influence as she gets older and my life more stable and safe for her. Maybe Matt will stick around and be a good influence."

"Wanda lost everything but Pietro at the age of, what, 10? 12?" He sits on the bed. "Something happens like that, makes you possessive of the things you got to keep." He thinks back on those times when Steve got really sick. "When you almost lose someone, it makes you cling to them tighter."

"I never had anyone to lose, really, until Carol came along." Jess looks down at the little girl in her arms. "And now I'm risking my life and sanity for a small handful of whom only care about me because of my child."

"You aren't doing it for them." He reminds her. "You're doing it for her." His head gestures towards her belly.

She nods. "I know. Don't. Don't tell anyone, because I know it's stupid. Sometimes I pretend she's Matt's and that we're normal people with normal lives and I don't stick to fucking walls. And I get to raise her in a safe and healthy place with no risk of visits from Hydra or mafia bosses. Or PTSD. Or best friends going into comas just for being good people." By the end, she's crying.

His free arm is around her. "That is the most not stupid thing I've ever heard. Hell, I'd be doing the same thing." He feels for her. More than that, he understands. "When Carol was abducted, I wished the same thing, too. I'm wishing it now. But then I remember I wouldn't have met her without all the crazy shit that's happened."

She leans into him. "I'm glad you're the man Carol chose."

"Took you long enough."

"Shut up."

"If there's anything I can do to help, just name it." He tells her.

"You could help me plot Wanda's death?" She smiles to show she's joking.

He pretends to consider it. "Sorry. You aren't worth going to jail for. Anything else though."

"Any thoughts of getting Matt and Foggy back together would be nice."

"Another karaoke night?" He offers. "Maybe find a way to remind them why they become friends to begin with?"

"Hmmn. Law. The thing Matt's fallen out of love with." Jess frowns.

"So have Foggy remind him why he fell in love with it in the first place?" Bucky feels like it isn't helping. "Or honestly you can just ask Matt about his college days. Telling stories may help remind him."

She nods. "He thinks he can protect him by shoving him out. By shoving everyone out. I'm not entirely sure how I managed to survive the purge. Stubborness, I suppose."

"Just lucky I guess."

"Even you and Steve got hit." She points out quietly.

"Yeah." He makes a face. "I just can't seem to get myself to hire Foggy though. Feels like I'm being disloyal."

"It's Matt's way of looking after both of you, you know." She shrugs. "It's going to take time, no matter what."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki's arms are crossed at her chest. She has a displeased look on her face. "I did not create situations in which to run into Jess. But fine. I will happily stay as far away from that woman as I can. In fact, perhaps I'll just go home to DC tonight."

Steve sighs and holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm just the messenger, baby. I don't think you'd do that."

"I know." She closes her eyes and takes a breath. "Just feels like Asgard all over again. Nothing I do is enough. If I'm polite, I must be plotting something. If I'm not, then I'm a royal ass." She takes another breath and turns away. Why the fuck does she care what Jessica Drew thinks of her anyway. "I will stay clear." Her voice is low, something she does when she's trying to control the emotion in her voice.

"The woman is paranoid and temperamental at the best of times. She's only here for Buck and Carol." Steve assures her, pulling her into his arms. "I don't even think she could be an Avenger anymore, unless she seriously cleans up. Which sucks because I was hoping to use her to get Matt."

Loki wraps her arms around him and holds him tight. "I'm sorry. I know this is just adding to all of the other stress in your life right now. I'll be good and stay clear." She pouts. "It just sucks because now I won't be able to visit Carol."

"Don't you dare let her stop that. Carol's your friend, too. She doesn't get exclusive rights to her." He kisses Loki's head.

Tears are rolling down her cheeks. "I told Matt I wished to speak with him about the garden project. Do I need to stay away from him, too?"

"Of course not, baby. Though it sounds like he might be staying away from the tower." He sighs and gently strokes her cheek. "Jess is feeling a lot like she's on enemy territory right now and it's my fault. I let that session continue despite her obvious discomfort. She thinks you're acting on my part and I'm the one she truly distrusts."

"No, starlight. I assure you it's me she dislikes." Loki gives him a quick kiss. "This was so much simpler when it was just you and me. Sometimes I wish it was just us still."

"That's the problem with living in the world." Steve smiles softly. "But we could possibly kill a few birds with one stone. Know any good restaurants in hell's kitchen?"

"Not offhand, but I can find out."

"Well, let's ask Matt to dinner. We'll leave it on him of he wants to invite Jess. We'll only talk work and helping Matt, so she knows our concerns are the same." Steve glances at Loki. "Am I being devious enough?"

She chuckles. "Wonderfully so." She kisses him again. "I do adore you."

"And I couldn't live without you." He kisses her chin.

She pulls away reluctantly so she can search one of those online review apps. "Looks like there is an excellent deli and an Irish pub and a Thai restaurant. All get excellent reviews."

"Well, they were just in Thailand. They must like the food. Do you think tonight works or is it too late?" Steve pulls out his phone to call Matt.

Loki shrugs. "Doesn't hurt to try. See if he has dinner plans first. If he doesn't, then ask."

Steve nods as the phone starts ringing.

"Hello, Steve." Matt's voice sounds calm.

"Hey Matt, I didn't get a chance to talk to you before you left the tower." He glances at Loki.

"Right. Sorry. I needed to come home and do laundry." It isn't a lie. He really did need to do laundry. "I can come by later if you like."

"Well Loki and I were about to go out for dinner, if you'd care to join us? Your lovely lady is welcome to join."

There is obvious hesitation. "That's kind of you. I don't think Jess will be able to come, though."

"That's fair." Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki and mouths 'no Jess' before continuing. "There's a Thai place in hell's kitchen we've heard good things about. Unless you're sick of Thai?"

"No. That's fine. What's the name of the place?" Matt chuckles when Steve tells him. It's Jess's restaurant. Of course it is. He wonders if they know. "I'll ask Jess if she's available."

"Wonderful. We'll see you soon, then." Steve hangs up. "He's in, she's still a floating question mark. Do we have the garden folder somewhere?"

"On the desk." She tells him. "Check it. Let me know if it's missing anything."

He glances through it. "It's almost as perfect as you, gorgeous."

"Flatterer." She bumps playfully against him. "I should wear green, yes? It evokes the garden. And I've just remembered he's blind. So I suppose it doesn't matter." She shakes her head at her oversight.

"But Jess will be there. So long as Matt actually asks. Her protective side will win, I'm sure. But we treat her like a fly on the wall." Steve slips the file into a shoulder bag then looks to change into something a bit nicer than sweats.

"So classy but not flashy. Something a bit more conservative than I'd usually wear." She smiles. "Something a bit business like." She changes into black pinstripe trousers and a green silk top that has long sleeves and a high neck. But it's thin enough to see through and requires a cami.

"How are you always so damn sexy?" Steve's dark grey slacks and raspberry button up seem so plain next to her.

"Magic." She replies and kisses him. She ensures her make-up is light, barely noticeable. Her shoes are sensible with a low heel. Her hair is in a messy bun. She nods at her reflection. "I'm ready."

"And beautiful." He kisses her temple. "Shall we kill some birds, then?"

"I'd make a joke, but I feel it'd be in poor taste." She takes his hand.

When they arrive, the restaurant is surprisingly busy. Not even Steve's celebrity can secure them a table right away.

"Must be good." Loki concludes.

"Best authentic Thai in the city." Jess assures them as she walks in on Matt's arm. She's wearing the red lace and silk dress he got her in Thailand. All it takes is the host seeing her wave for a table to be magically found for them.

Loki exchanges a look with Steve but says nothing.

Matt looks a little sheepish. "I probably should have mentioned that the owners consider Jess part of their family."

Steve laughs. "The mystery is solved." He squeezes Loki's fingers then leans in for a whisper after staring at Jess a touch too long. "You need that dress."

Loki is not sure how he feels about that statement. She gives him a small smile then looks over the menu.

Jess doesn't need a menu so she speaks quietly with Matt to help him decide what he'd like. She keeps a hand on him at all times.

Matt isn't sure if that's for his comfort or hers. "Should we get the crickets as an appetizer?"

"Is anyone else going to eat them?" She tilts her head. "Pork skewers is probably safer."

Steve sets his menu down. "I'm willing to try anything you think is worth trying."

"Crickets as in the creatures that make music with their legs?" Loki asks.

"One of them, yes." Steve kisses her ear.

"Can't be any worse than the oofdiers on Alfheim." Loki says. "Very bitter. And stringy. The little claws get stuck in your teeth. Very unpleasant."

"They're good." Jess assures them. "Why don't we order a few things family style then you can try a little of everything?"

Steve agrees easily. Loki and Matt also agree. When the waiter returns Jess speaks to him in quick Thai. He nods and heads back to the kitchen.

Steve nods and moves to business as they wait. "We were hoping to discuss the garden with you."

"Of course." Matt says. "To be honest, I haven't made up my mind."

"Well, the project needs to start soon if we want anything planted this year. I don't mean to rush you, but I don't control nature." Steve chuckles.

"Have you found a piece of land yet?" He asks.

Steve tilts his head. "Almost. I've got it narrowed to three." He explains the properties and locations.

Matt listens quietly then gives his perspective. He suggests the lot closest to the school. "But any of the three you chose would work well."

"Good. Thank you." Before he can go on, their appetizers appear. There's the promised crickets and pork skewers, as well as Vietnamese style summer rolls. Steve finds it interesting what a different Jess he sees in her kindness and care for Matt as she makes sure he has what he needs.

Matt thanks her as he listens to the heartbeats of the two others. Steve's is steady and strong. Loki's sounds almost...defiant? "How do you like the crickets?" He asks her.

"Fine." She pops another in her mouth. In truth she finds them a bit dry. (Matt notices no change to indicate a lie.) She washes it down with water.

"These are a bit overdone." Jess wrinkles her nose. "Should've asked Tony to make them personally."

Matt smiles. "Fried crickets are what Jess served me first time she made me dinner. I think it was a dare."

"Which is why I always keep a bowl by my couch." She teases with a bump.

"You know, I think we ate these during the war." Steve grins. "Just not on purpose."

Loki chuckles at that.

Matt smiles. "The crickets may be a little overdone, but everything else tastes amazing."

"I agree. And there's more coming. I'm excited." Steve chuckles.

"Steve always gets excited about food." Loki notes with a smile. She pats his knee.

Jess shrugs. "Food is worth getting excited for. I always know where to find the best stuff. Carol once suggested I change my name to Ham Sandwich Woman."

That produces chuckles all around.

"I do have to say food is one of the best aspects of the current era. Such variety and availability." Steve is always appreciative of it.

"Not everywhere." Jess points out. " There's a reason 80% of the world's population eat insects, and it's not the flavour. "

Loki nods but says nothing. She figures the less she says the better.

Steve frowns. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'm allowed to take on any more problems. Besides, there's probably other people out there more qualified."

"No one can solve every problem." Matt agrees. "We have to choose what's most important to us."

Jess agrees silently, squeezing his knee.

"It's tough sometimes, though. Really tough." Steve gives Loki a sad smile.

"You're only one man." Loki reminds him. "With the largest heart I've ever encountered but still."

"They could clone me." Steve jokes.

"Only after Tony cloned himself I'm sure." She drinks more of her water.

Jess groans. "One is enough of either of you. Especially Tony."

Matt feels for his glass. "I think someone could say the same about all of us."

"Hey, I might be a clone." It's mostly teasing, though it was a legit concern for Jess.

"Oh-oh. Now I'm really in trouble." Matt teases back.

Loki finds the subject fascinating. "Do you watch Orphan Black? Those clones are very different."

Jess bumps against Matt. "Well, they're going with the whole nature vs nurture thing."

"I've always thought it was probably a bit of both." The lawyer says.

Steve tilts his head. "In the show? Or life?"

"Life." He replies. "I've never seen the show. Or heard it." He adds.

"Wouldn't that leave me killing things?" Jess asks and she picks at the last of the appetizers. "Being Hydra spawn and all."

"You don't know that." Matt tells her. "And I said both."

Steve considers that. "That's a thought, isn't it."

Loki can't help but think of his own upbringing and heritage. "I agree with Matt about it being both." Her voice is quiet. She brings it back to the reason they are there, though her voice remains hushed. "It's partly why this garden is important to us."

Steve takes her hand. "Yes. We're calling it the mothers wisdom garden."

"Why mothers wisdom?" Matt asks.

"After Loki's mother, how she guided Loki to kindness. In memory." Steve smiles softly.

Loki concentrates on her food and prepares for some sort of scathing remark from Jess.

Surprisingly it comes from Matt. "Kindness? The people of Hell's Kitchen would probably disagree."

"Does that mean no chance for redemption?" Steve asks. "The garden is meant as apology and reparation for what was done. Her mother's wisdom counseled her to kindness and patience and she came back to it too late. So we're counseling others to not make those same mistakes."

Jess considers. "You can't deny someone their hope for redemption. It's so much."

Matt can't deny that Steve's words echo his belief in people's ability to change. It's why he believes, believed in the law. It's why Daredevil never killed. At least he didn't use to.

"I know what I did is unforgivable." Loki says. "And the garden can never make up for the destruction. But I was...in a bad place."

Steve kisses her temple. "We do lots of charity around the city. Where we can show the world she's working to being a better person."

Matt nods. "I've heard." His voice is kinder this time. "I believe in redemption. I have to. I'm Catholic." He takes a breath, reaching over to give Jess' hand a squeeze.

"Even if I wasn't, I'd believe it." Steve smiles. "I've seen it first hand."

Jess smiles and kisses Matt's cheek. "Don't worry, jaa, we can work on that."

"Work on what?" Matt is confused.

"You being Catholic." Jess teases. "And I'm kidding."

The food comes then. Fresh plates are placed in front of each of them.

"Smells wonderful." Matt says.

"It looks... Sexy." Steve is salivating.

There's stuffed crab, grilled prawns, beef with lotus and carrots, a green leafy vegetable called morning glory, a coconut tofu curry, and thin rice noodles with vegetables and chilis.

As usual, Jess helps Matt before taking her portion.

Loki takes a tiny portion of everything except the prawns. "Matt, we know you. We trust you. And you are personally connected to the neighborhood. That is why we want you to oversee the project."

"As usual, she speaks my mind." Steve smiles, happily filling his plate. "But I'd really prefer if this project stays all local. All jobs go to people in the kitchen, so we help that way too."

"All jobs?" Matt wants to be sure he heard correctly.

"Well, you'll need construction, maybe landscaping, and definitely an artist for the memorial." Steve tries to think if he's missed any. "After it's ready, we'll probably have a small office for it, to organize the division and use of space each year."

"This job for lack of a better word, it would only be for the initial set up?" Matt wants to be sure he understands exactly what is being asked for him.

Steve nods, then agrees aloud. "Yes. You'd oversee construction and set the protocols for use as would be best for hell's kitchen that I could pass on to the upkeep staff later. I have draft designs, but we can go over them until you feel it's correct for the area and. Well, a lot. But we can go through that later. If you accept."

Jess leans in, speaking softly in Matt's ear. "I'm happy to play secretary for you since I'm sort of on mat leave. Short skirts, sex on the desk, and everything."

Matt can't help but smile. "If you don't have the land yet then you probably don't have any permits either."

"Not one." Steve agrees. "I've been trying to hire this legal minded guy to handle these things for me."

Slowly Matt begins asking questions about their vision, the type of garden, what they hope to accomplish with it. "If this ends up being a publicity stunt..."

"No publicity without your approval." Loki promises.

Steve shakes his head. "And most of it will be spun to hell's kitchen building hope for itself."

"You can have your friend Karen cover it." Loki suggests.

Jess bites her tongue on that, for Matt's sake.

"I heard she was a writer now." Matt says.

"You don't have to, of course." Loki amends. "It's all up to you. Assuming you agree to take the position."

Steve glances at Loki. "Unless we misread? I mean, we need someone who really loves this place. Someone who wants to fight for it to be a better. Maybe Matt prefers to sit in the background?"

Jess raises an eyebrow at the leading.

Matt's head turns towards Steve. "And here I thought Loki was the one I had to watch out for."

"Liars are obvious, you can always expect them to lie." Jess murmurs. "It's the honest ones you have to watch out for. You never know when they might do something crazy."

Steve chuckles. "I didn't escape the bond tour by playing innocent."

Loki holds her tongue in the wake of Jess' comments. She again chooses to concentrate on her food instead.

Matt takes a breath. "My concern is not about getting out of the sidelines. My concern is not being able to devote the time and attention to the project that I know it will take."

"Because you have so many other commitments?" Steve leans forward. "The hours are flexible. Evenings off."

He turns to Jess for advice.

She leans in, nose against his ear. "It could be made to work. If it's something you want to be part of. Is this something you can stand having your name on?"

The last question gives him pause. "I'll give you my answer in the morning."

Jess reaches to squeeze his thigh.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Steve nods.

"It might help if you told me about your mother, Loki. I don't remember mine."

She carefully sets down her fork. "She was the best woman I've ever known. Strong. Intelligent. It was she who taught me magic. It was she who never gave up on me even as I was held in the dungeons of Asgard. Even as I tried to push her away." 

Steve nods slowly. "A good mother is grace and wisdom. Protective and understanding. These are the sorts of ideas we want to inspire."

Jess's grip on Matt tightens. It feels like a dig at her, at her choices for her child.

Matt strokes her hand soothingly. "Not all mothers fit that mold."

Loki nods. "I don't know who my birth mother was or is. And there are two separate narratives that play out in my head. 1) She like my father found me too small and wanted to be rid of me. 2) She believed giving me away would be best for me." That requires the belief that she did not know what Laufey was going to do with him. "Being a great and wise mother also means knowing when to let go. I don't know which she was. But I'd like to believe it was the latter."

"There's always the option that you were stolen away from her. That somewhere, she's missing you and loving you still." Steve speaks softly.

"I suppose." She shrugs. "My point is that good mothers try to do what is best for their children. Can we agree on that?"

There's a nod all around though Jess still looks pensive. She has no memory of her family and it never occurred to her there might still be parents out there that want her.

"But it brings up a good point." Loki continues. "Perhaps we should find a way to celebrate the sacrifices mothers make." She shrugs. "Or we should let the community decide how best to celebrate and honor them."

"I kind of like the idea of a garden as the mother, the earth feeding her children." It seems almost like a challenge coming from Jess's lips.

Loki gives her a nod. "If so, do you believe the statue should change to better represent that concept?" Her voice is ever so slightly tighter when she asks it.

She shrugs. "Don't know, haven't seen it."

"I have some sketches." Steve offers and pulls one out.

Jess looks it over and then she quietly describes it for Matt. She looks thoughtful as she considers it.

Matt listens not just to Jess' voice but also to Steve and Loki's reactions. "Sounds lovely. Did you design it, Steve?"

"I did." Steve smiles. "I wanted something warm and welcoming."

Matt nods. "I'm not sure it would need to change, but maybe I'm not the best judge. Jess, what do you think?"

"I think it will give the right idea if you grow good plants around it." Jess nods slowly.

"Thank you. I think it's important to encourage hope and joy and I think this will do that." Steve glances over at Loki.

The tension in Loki's shoulders releases slowly.

Steve gently rubs her back. "You have to understand this project really has some personal sentimental value to us. That's why we really want someone we know we can trust and believe in to head it."

Matt understands. "And that's why I need to be sure I can complete the project."

"Thank you." Steve nods. "Words can't express my gratitude that you'd even consider it."

Matt turns his head towards Jess. "Should we get dessert?"

"If you'd like." Personally, she thinks there's been more than enough sweet talk at this table. She hasn't heard so many compliments since she picked up a hit. "I'm a fan of the fried bananas."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Loki says. "I'm stuffed."

But Jess couldn't care less about her. "Jaa?"

"Steve?" Matt asks.

Below the table, a green flame dances in Loki's palm. She closes her fist to extinguish it.

Steve shrugs and looks at Loki. "I can always eat, but I can also wait."

Loki shrugs. She'd prefer to just leave, but she'd never give Jess the satisfaction of knowing that.

"I think we might head out." Steve decides. "I do have a small empire to run."

She gives him a loving smile. "Then we should settle the check."

Steve nods. "My treat, okay?"

Jess considers just letting him then sighs. "Honestly? I own half this restaurant. I never have to pay. Nor my guests."

"But you're our guests." Loki reminds her. "And I'd feel more comfortable if we paid." She smiles, for some reason finding this amusing. Perhaps because it just put Jess in an interesting position. She can't wait to see how the woman will react.

"It's your money." She shrugs and waves down a waiter, speaking to him in quick Thai. He soon returns with a bill that seems it wouldn't cover a quarter of what they ate.

"Excuse me," Loki calls. "This isn't correct." When the waiter just looks at her then at Jess then back at her, Loki breaks out her Thai. She repeats the prices she remembers from the menu, adding that she would not wish to dishonor the restaurant by paying so little for such an excellent meal nor dishonor him by giving him a tip that is much too small for his services.

Jess sighs as the man looks at her and tells him (still in Thai) to let the Americans have their pride since they clearly don't understand kind gestures. He bows his head and goes to get a new bill.

Steve just blinks. "What happened there?"

"Apparently I don't understand kind gestures." Loki gives him a pleasant smile. "Then again, kindness was never my strong suit."

Steve chuckles. "You could've just let me leave a hundred dollar tip."

"Oh you know me. I wanted to show off my Thai." She winks at him. "Besides, I wouldn't want anyone accusing us of receiving favors for offering Matt the job. Better to keep everything on the up-and-up, even if it is just a meal."

Matt holds Jess' hand.

"No, you'd rather just flash around your money as though he were so low as to be enchanted by it." Jess could go on, but she allows herself to be held back.

"Please don't start." Steve's voice is soft but firm. He drops cash on the bill, still preferring it to plastic. "Kindly thank your friends again for us. This is the best Thai I've had in the city."

Loki opens her mouth to say something but decides to comply with Steve's request. She rises like royalty. "Thank you for hearing us out, Matt. I appreciate you taking the time." She gives Jess a short nod. "You have a wonderful restaurant." Then she takes Steve's arm.

Matt takes his hand off of Jess's. "I'll give you an answer tomorrow. Have a good night."

Jess is fuming and crosses her arms angrily.

Steve sighs. "Thank you, Matt. I look forward to hearing from you." He guides Loki out.

"Why are you so angry?" Matt asks. 

"Her snotty attitude. You'd think she was fucking queen." She growls softly. "She tried be polite to the waiter but left him embarrassed. I mean, she doesn't appreciate these people or the situation at all. She wants to make some garden to try and pay back the kitchen what she did, but won't let others have that same pride."

"You mean you. Because you're used to being queen bee." He shakes his head. "I shouldn't have let you come." He gets up.

"It's not about that." She slams her hand on the table, causing dishes to clatter.

He stops. His head turns slightly towards the table. "Obviously." The word reeks with sarcasm. "I'm going home." He extends his cane and starts walking.

"Good. Go." She stays at the table angry, hurt, and feeling rejected. She doesn't need this, and she doesn't need any of them.

Matt turns to her. "I just think it's rich that you think them paying for one meal would enchant me after you told them you own half the restaurant."

She's playing sulkily with the lid of an empty tea pot. "I don't think that. I thought they were fools if they believed it. You're not a man to be bought. And I don't really own it. I just gave them the money to open it."

"You told them you own it. You were the one trying to impress them." He shakes his head. "I don't need you to defend me or protect me. I am neither your pet or your plaything. It'd be nice if you treated me that way."

She pouts and looks away. Those two roles are the closest to love she's known before. It takes her a moment to answer. "I don't try to."

"I'm going out." He takes a breath. "I hope I see you at my place later." This time he really leaves.

Her head thumps to the table. Then she makes up her mind and gathers her things. She hands several of her favourite waiters fifty dollar bills on her way out and tries to be chatty and friendly though she feels a bit sick.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki apologizes to her love. "I couldn't help myself. If I had just..." She huffs. "She's just so fucking smug."

"And if she wasn't going to Hydra before, she is now." Steve rubs his temples. This whole dinner was bad, why did he think it was good idea?

She gives him a look. "If this is all it takes for her to go to Hydra, then that's where she wants to be."

Steve gives that look right back. "I'm thinking it's more the straw to break the camel's back. I can't imagine the constant terror that someone you know will be killed and then your best friend is suddenly in a coma? I'd be breaking furniture."

"And that would make you turn to the very organization that is threatening your loved ones?" She shakes her head. "No, starlight. You'd be tearing them down."

"If I could." He agrees. "But how do you kill a lion if it only shows it's tail?"

"You grab what you can see and claw your way to the base." She shakes her head. "I am sorry if what I did makes things more difficult for you, but I am not sorry for what I did."

He hugs her. "No, you never are. My stupid, stubborn girl. No sex for... A night. If I can hold out."

"If you need to make nice, you may throw me under the proverbial bus." She tells him. "And I swear never to be in the same room with Jessica Drew if I can help it."

"That's not me." He reminds her. "But it would be nice. For Bucky's sake. And Carol."

"Yes. By all means. Let us all change our lives for poor Jessica Drew." 

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I'm going home tomorrow." Loki decides. "Then you won't have to worry about me at all."

Steve shakes his head. "But I will and I miss you. "

"You'll be fine. And I'm only a hindrance here." She gives a small smile. "You can tell Jess you were very cross with me and ordered me home."

"I'm not a good liar." He kisses her tenderly.

"I doubt she'd believe you even if you told the truth." Loki notes. "And did you see how she was treating Matt? Clearly indicating that we had to go through her to get to him." She shakes her head.

He reminds her. "She did just lose her best friend. She's holding tighter to what she has. I just hope it doesn't backfire on her."

"Well Matt is obviously a far more patient man than I am."

"Mmn. Gentler, too." Steve touches her cheek. "No offense."

"None taken." She looks at him. "In our relationship, I'm most certainly the Jess." Her eyes grow concerned. "You'd tell me if I was suffocating or embarrassing you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. Our relationship is built on honesty and trust." He takes her hands and kisses them.

"She brings out the worst in me. I don't know why." She frowns. "It's like we're competing for something, and I have to win." Her shoulders slump. "It's best if I just go home. For everyone's sake."

Steve runs his hands over those shoulders. "If you think it's best, then you should go. Take a nice long, hot bath. Spend some time with Sofia. Maybe look at things for our nursery?"

She nods. "Tomorrow. Tonight I need to hold you." Part of her hates that she needs that from him. It feels like weakness. But she does need him. Horribly.

He wraps her in his arms. "I was really hoping you'd say that. Almost as much as I hoped you'd change your mind."

She holds him tight. "I'm not changing my mind. I'm only make things worse if I remain." She nestles her head on his shoulder. "And if Matt takes the job, I'll have someone else work with him on publicity."

"If you're sure." He strokes her hair. "I don't want to see you upset about this."

"I'll be more upset if I have to deal with her." Loki pulls away to look at him. "I really am sorry. Now I know a little of how Wanda felt."

"Jealous? Angry?" Steve tilts his head. "You're okay, I promise."

She nods and takes out her phone with a sigh. She finds Bucky's number. She types up a text requesting to see Carol tonight as she continues. "I'm not jealous. More... No. Jealous. Everyone treats her with kid gloves because she attempted suicide. I on the other hand was tortured and thrown into an Asgardian dungeon. But fine. I'm done. I'd rather just avoid the situation."

Steve considers it. "But there's a big difference between you. Her attempt was at least in part to her own torture and it was proof that she's not strong enough to deal with it. She's unstable. She's not controlled and healthy like you are. I'm certain of this now."

"And now you're determined to help her." She gets the text back saying she's welcome to go by and see Carol.

"I'm not sure I can. But I know a few people who might be able." He shrugs.

Loki nods. "I'm going to visit Carol while I know the coast is clear. Want to come with?"

"Yeah." He smiles and kisses her temple.

They head up to the floor Carol and Bucky are at. There are hugs when they get to the room. Loki sits on the bed and holds Carol's hand.

"Thanks for coming." Bucky says as he rocks Becky in his arms.

Steve smiles and goes in for another hug. "How you doing?"

 

Bucky uses the secnd hug to pass him the baby. "I'm doing okay. How are you two? Coming from dinner?" He can smell the food on their clothes. He bends over to pick up Lina.

"Yeah. We were just with Matt and Jess." He sounds less than thrilled about this as he cradles Becky to his chest.

It earns a look from his best friend. It's a look that reminds him that he asked for Loki to stay away from her.

"It was her choice to come." Steve's voice is soft. "But I think you're right. She's obviously not well. An emotional timebomb that's going to do some serious damage when she explodes."

Loki leans over. "Hear that, Carol? You need to wake up to ensure that Jess and I don't kill each other." She gives a half smile. "If you thought the altercation between her and Wanda was bad, just you wait." It's a tease but one she hopes will work to bring Carol out of this.

Bucky just looks at her. "Not funny."

"It kind of is."

Steve tilts his head. "Maybe it would be if Hydra wasn't leaning on her."

"Do we know what we're doing about that?" Bucky asks.

"Not much, if she won't work with us. I-" Steve pauses. "Jesus. We've played right into their hands."

Loki looks over. "They put her in this situation. She should blame them."

"Who says she doesn't? But what if they don't want or need a spy inside the Avengers? What if they just want their asset back?" Steve looks between them.

Bucky shakes his head. "She hates all institutions. And she's only loyal to Carol. And Matt."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "But say we break her for them?"

Bucky shrugs. "She wasn't broken enough when she jumped off the bridge?"

"They just didn't find her first." Steve shakes his head. "And we locked her up until she was mostly functional."

"I don't know what else we could have done." He looks over at his wife. When it comes to Jess, he relies on Carol to interpret.

Steve sighs and rubs his neck. "I honestly don't know. I'm not sure in anything anymore."

Loki reaches a hand out to him. "Listen to your heart."

"My heart says watch out for her." He frowns.

Bucky frowns. "Because of Hydra or because she's going to explode?"

Steve sighs. "Because she's a person, in trouble either way, and just lost the biggest part of her support net."

He nods.

"Well I won't be here to aggravate her. So that's a plus." Loki says. "You should send Wanda home, too."

"I still can't get over how mad she looked when you insisted we pay and full price. And the poor waiter looked so confused." Steve shakes his head.

Loki rolls her eyes. "Yes yes. I was in the wrong. But we both know if I even attempt to apologize she'll think I'm up to something."

"You would be." Bucky notes.

Steve snorts. "Is it paranoia if they really are out to get you?"

Loki's lips become a thin line. She turns to Carol. "No doubt you agree with them, too."

"I didn't." Steve sighs. "Anyway. It's probably going to be mostly you and Matt on her for a while. In case you didn't have enough to worry about. Let me know anything I can do."

Bucky shifts Lina to his shoulder. "Sorry to say it, but I think you've done enough."

"Yeah..." Steve looks over at Loki.

"See, Carol? You need to wake up to chastise us, too." She sighs. "I'm going home tomorrow. But know I'm thinking of you." She leans over and kisses her forehead. Then she stands and turns to Steve.

"I was about to make a stupid comment about wishing the world were fair." Steve gives a frustrated look to the child in his arms. "No luck, Becky. You're going to have to fight."

"So what's new?" Bucky asks.

Steve shrugs. "At least these ladies will be ready for it."

"If I have anything to say about it they will."

"Good." Steve winks at Loki. "Ours too."

Loki kisses Steve's cheek. "I'm going to bed. Stay as long as you like." She turns. "Good-bye, Bucky." She says a soft goodbye to the babies and heads out.

Steve watches her leave with a smile. "I love her to death, but every so often she hits you with that hint of tyrant."

Bucky laughs. "Yeah. Carol has that streak of recklessness. So just how bad was it tonight? Do I need to call her?"

"It was tense but nothing was said until the tiff over the bill. Even then, they seemed politely hostile." Steve shrugs. "I'm sure Matt's got her."

"Okay." He shakes his head. "You going home tomorrow, too?"

"Mmn. Staying around until the accord, in case they need a response. That's why I've asked most of the team in."

Bucky isn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned. "Right. That."

Steve nods. "The CIA has contacted me. They'll be sending someone here."

"Great. It's never a good sign when the spooks are involved." He smiles at the sight of Steve with Becky. "Ready to hold your own?"

"It's going to be a while yet." Steve looks down. "Probably a long while, from the sound of it. How's Jess with the girls? It's not a problem if you have to leave her with them?"

"She knows how important they are to Carol. She'll protect them as though they were her own."

He tilts his head. "She's giving her own away."

"Because she doesn't think she's capable of being a good mother." He look at Lina in his arms. "Maybe this will help change her mind."

Steve shrugs. "It could. Not sure how that'll be for Pietro. He seems to want to give her time right now, but God knows how it'll be when there's an actual child here."

"He should have thought about that before he knocked her up."

"My understanding is that she thought she was on birth control." Steve raises his eyebrows.

Bucky frowns. "Sorry. I'm tired. Worn out."

Steve rubs his shoulder. "No worries. I completely understand the sentiment."

"This can't go on. She needs to wake up. I can't do this without her." He can feel himself tearing up.

"Hey, hey." Steve pulls him close. "You've got me. And Jess. And Tracy. And two gorgeous little smiles that are all yours. Everything's going to be fine."

"It won't be fine until Carol is smiling up at me ad calling me Bucky-bear."

"It'll be in no time at all, you'll see." Steve promises. "You're supposed to have your public ceremony in June and Jess is having her baby in July. There's no way she'd miss those."

"I'd like to believe that."

Steve nods. "I'm sure of it. She's going to be running around, making plans and sending invites."

"I hope so." He looks over. "The girls have fallen asleep."

"Where are they spending their nights?" Steve offers to put Becky down.

"Across the hall." He leads the way.

Steve follows. "They're growing so fast."

"I know." The babies get set down. Then the two men quietly leave the room. "Beer?"

"Sounds good."

They go to the kitchen. Bucky gets a couple of beers and hands one to Steve.

"Thanks." He opens it and takes a drink. "No matter what's going on, certain moments are always good."

Bucky nods after taking a long drink from his own.

Steve smiles, setting his on the counter. "We still need to decide what to do to, I mean, with Matt."

He laughs at the slip. "It's up to him." He shrugs. "And I guess maybe Jess, too."

"Hopefully not. Matt's a grown man." Though he realizes he does often check with Loki. "You don't think they're that serious it's only been... Wow four months. I guess you were engaged by then."

Bucky nods. "A lot has happened since then."

Steve chuckles. "That is the understatement of the century."

He smiles. "It kinda is. Isn't it." He looks at Steve. "You happy?"

"Stressed mostly, but this should pass soon." Steve winks. "Then I get to go into daddy mode. Think we should put daycare centres in all the Avenger HQs?'

"I think that would be awesome. But it also means I won't have an excuse to stay home and write."

Steve laughs. "Why aren't you done yet? You have a very good excuse to spend a lot of time sitting with your wife and telling her about the stories as you write."

"I have been." Bucky assures him. "But it's harder without her telling me which ones are good and which aren't."

"Fair." He nods, then teases. "Think I would've ended up with Jess if not for Loki?"

"I think it's a definite possibility. Brunette. Head strong. Kinda crazy. Just your type." Bucky says. "I kinda wish you had."

"I like Loki." Steve nudges him. "Besides, she's so cold. I can't even imagine what she's like being affectionate and I've seen her with Matt."

"You could have shown her." Bucky plays with the beer in his hands. "You could have made her better. We could have been two best friends married to two best friends." He knows it's stupid. He still kinda wishes it had happened.

"It's a nice idea." Steve puts his arm around Bucky.

"But it never would have happened." Bucky knows. "Jess isn't the right kind of crazy."

"Jess doesn't come with boy parts." Steve offers instead.

"Neither does Loki. For a while at least."

Steve frowns slightly and nods. "I still love her, but I really miss it. Sometimes I can't even get into the mood like this. And it's so embarrassing, I don't want to tell her. Cause I've always been the one saying 'oh, no difference' but if I only had one?"

"You'd want his dong?"

Steve nods, blushing.

"I still have a hard time believing it." Bucky admits. "I mean I get being curious. But this..." He takes another drink of his beer.

"It's... It's giving myself over to be cared for." Steve really has no better answer.

Looking at his friend, Bucky realizes he can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for him. "I'm glad you found a place where you're allowed to."

Steve gives him a little smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you finally found the only woman good enough for you."

"Too good." Bucky tells him. "Never knew I could feel this way. It's scary."

"Tell me about it." Steve laughs.

They stand there talking and drinking beer. It's easy. It almost feels like the old days.

As it starts getting late, Steve yawns. "Better head to bed before the mrs notices I'm not back."

"Oh, she's noticed." Bucky hugs him good night and walks him to the elevator. "Good luck."

Loki is asleep when Steve gets there. The covers are pulled up over her shoulders. Ink and Smudge are curled at her feet.

Steve visits the washroom before crawling in next to her, careful not to dislodge kitties. He kisses her neck. "I love you, so much."

She sighs softly and mumbles something unintelligible.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky waits until she's 10 minutes late before calling Jess. There's no answer, though it rings long enough to suggest it's on.

"Jess, it's Bucky. Are you on your way? Call me back." He ends the call and waits.

But there's nothing. A half hour passes and she hasn't shown up or called. And that's just not like Jess operating at normal capacity.

Bucky tries Matt and learns she didn't stay with him last night. Now he's really worried. He tries Pietro just in case but has no luck there either. "I could really use your help, doll." He sighs. He gets Rogue to babysit and heads out to search for her. Matt meets him at the restaurant.

The staff apologize that she hasn't been with them. The one she seems closest with, Tony, says she looked upset when she'd left last night. But that she'd walked in the direction of her apartment.

The two men thank him and head there. On the way, Matt tells his version of what happened at dinner. When there is no answer at the door, they climb in through the window.

It's cold. There's the lightest lingering scent of her perfume, as though she'd stopped in hours ago. Her uniform is missing, though one would have to know where she keeps it. Matt does. He frowns when he realizes it isn't there. Silently he walks back to the window and crouches down to listen.

Bucky watches with curiosity. He's never seen this side of the lawyer before.

"Say something." Matt says softly, trying to will Jess to speak. There's no words, but there's a soft sob as she's crying. He can just pick up the hint of her voice in it.

"I've got her." It's all Matt says before he takes off.

Bucky has a hard time keeping up as they head to the roof and start heading towards Brooklyn. But the real surprise is when Matt starts climbing the Brooklyn Bridge. Jess sits on the edge of the bridge tower, looking down over the water.

Bucky stops Matt. "You wanna get arrested? Let's get a plane."

"She's up there. I need to get there before she does something stupid."

Bucky stays behind. He has to flash his Avengers badge a few times and tell anyone who asks it's Avengers business.

A few people look at them, but most leave them alone. Thankfully the bridge is mostly car traffic. Jess is perched on the edge of the bridge. She's calmed, and is just sitting with her arms on her knees as she looks down.

Matt finally reaches the top. He's sweating through his t-shirt, but he barely notices. Sitting next to Jess, he asks the first question that comes to mind. "How's the view?"

"I've seen better." She shrugs but doesn't look over.

He isn't sure what to say now. "You okay?"

She hums. "Haven't decided that yet."

"Would it helped if I apologized?" He offers.

"I don't know."

Matt reaches over and takes her hand. "I'm sorry."

She looks at his hand then him. "I'm not sure you did anything to apologize for."

He gives a little nod. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm so confused." Her eyes water up. "Carol usually explains these situations for me."

"What situation?" His voice is gentle, reassuring.

"Last night."

"Which part? The end?" He kisses her hand.

"I thought it was considered generous and friendly to cover the cheque? I thought, I thought I was supposed to see to your needs before and above mine? I thought everyone protects who they love?" She looks out at the water again to try and kill her tears.

"Were you trying to be generous and friendly?" He asks. "And people do protect those they love and put their needs first. But sometimes the ego has needs, too. And there is such a thing as helping too much."

"Why? Do you think I'm incapable? And yet the next thing you say is stop being nice." She's clearly frustrated. "I don't fucking know what you want."

He tries to keep his voice calm. "I want to be treated like a man. Not a blind man. Not a child. A man. I did manage to survive in this world before you came along, Jess. Just like you survived without me."

She's tempted to point out she was only barely surviving before, but decides it's not worth it. "Fine. I won't help you." There's a silent _ever_ at the end of that.

He slowly shakes his head. "You're infuriating sometimes, you know that?"

Jess sighs. "Hello pot, I'm kettle."

"How long do you plan to be up here?"

"At least until I've forgiven you. Maybe until I'm okay with where Carol is." It sounds like a long while.

"Then you should start answering Bucky's calls. Or at least provide a replacement if you're gonna keep standing him up." It doesn't go past him that he isn't exactly blameless when it comes to shirking responsibilities.

She looks at him. "Bucky's more than capable. Far more so than me. He doesn't need me."

"I'm pretty sure he does. And even if he doesn't, he cares. He was worried about you when you didn't show up." Matt explains.

"That's new."

"People change." He takes a heavy breath. "So where do I stand with you?"

Her fingers tap against the stone beneath them. "You're a selfish asshole and I'm not letting you win me over with sex again. That's not the only thing I want from life."

He sounds tired when he replies. "You're a stuck-up bitch. And I love you."

That finally gets her to lean against him, her head on his shoulder. "Is love supposed to hurt? It's never hurt like this before."

"I think it's like bi-polar. Really high highs and really low lows." At least that has been his experience.

"How about fear?" She wraps her arms around his.

"There's that." He shrugs. "Maybe we should ask Bucky."

She gives a sad chuckle. "Hey Bucky, you ever terrified Carol's going to leave you because you're not good enough? Or because you've done something wrong without knowing? Yeah, that'll go great."

"Do you think he'd be offended?"

"It might be a bit cold given the circumstances." Her fingers slide between his. "Do you get those fears?"

"Yes. I'm still amazed you haven't. Or haven't until now." He adds the last quietly.

"Haven't." She assures him. "You drive me nuts sometimes, but I do love you. Maybe I wouldn't be so over attentive if you were a bit more?"

"More attentive?"

She pouts. "You don't even call me sweetheart, or pet, or bloody anything that makes me think you might have a soft spot for me."

"I call you Spider. And Drew." He lowers his head. "I'm not good at this. I never have been."

"Maybe I'm not being abnormally fond, at all? Because I don't treat you all that different from previous boyfriends I wanted to keep." She nuzzles his neck.

"Do you want me to call you another pet name?" He asks, unsure what that has to do with what happened last night.

"It'll just be forced." She nudges against him. "You're not the only one with an ego, you know."

He chews on his lip. "I call your baby larva. Spider is as good of a pet name as I can do."

She strokes his cheek. "I can settle for compliments. You are the one who calls me narcissistic." She claims his lips with her own.

"You smell amazing." He offers.

She nods. "Just like that. Whenever you mean it. Which I doubt is now since I got sweaty and gross before coming up here."

"I like the smell of your sweat. It's musky and sweet." He smiles. "And it reminds me of Thailand."

"And that will get you fucked." She teases. Then she leans closer. "But promise me you'll tell me when I step on your toes, not after, or I can't correct myself."

"I will. I just didn't want to do it in front of Steve and Loki."

She pouts. "But they're constantly all over each other. Even Bucky and Carol are affectionate. I'm starting to think people must think we're business partners."

"And we aren't them." He puts an arm around her. "We shouldn't judge our relationship by their standards."

"I know. I just don't want to be your business partner. I hate feeling that I must've angered or disappointed you some way. That's not what I want to be." She rests against him.

"I don't want you to be that either." He leans his head against hers. "For the record, I was fine until the comment about them trying to impress me with money."

"They shouldn't have tried to. You're so much better than that." Her hand goes up to his cheek.

"I honestly don't think that's what Loki was doing." He tells her. "I think she got ruffled when you called them your guests. After all, they invited us to dinner. A power thing." He adds.

She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "But that's why I made sure to say that it was mine. So they'd understand I reversed the rules."

"I don't think Loki appreciated you taking charge like that."

"Loki doesn't appreciate a lot of things, you may have noticed. Or have you forgotten who wrecked our city?" Jess frowns. "Trying to change isn't the same as changed, love."

"No, but at least she's trying." He nudges her head. "Like you."

She nods. "So why do I get all the blame?"

"Oh I blame you both equally." Matt tells her.

"You wouldn't survive this fall." But it's complete teasing. A good sign that she's headed back to normal.

He smiles. "No, but I'd drag you down with me, Spider."

"I can fly. Glide." She corrects herself automatically.

"And I can hold tight."

She smiles. "Yeah, I know that part. I wouldn't mind a little more of that. Nice to pretend you need me."

"I do need you. Just not the way that requires you to protect me from super soldiers and former gods that want to hire me."

"Oh, that just tells me you need it all the more." She rubs his thigh. "Know what I need?"

He shakes his head. "What do you need?"

"I need to be the one thing you simply can't live without." There's a soft chuckle.

"Is it enough that I'd still be on a downward spiral if not for you?"

"Just means I still have work to do."

He kisses her hand. "Guess we should get to work then."

"Well, it's really not fair if it's only going one way." She taps his nose. "Is it?"

"Guess not." He listens to her heartbeat. "Ready to get down?"

"Do I have to?" She pouts.

"No." He tells her. "But I need to tell Bucky something."

She sighs. "No, I guess I should be responsible."

"Someone has to." He turns her head and kisses her. "Time to go."

She kisses him again. "I love you, jaa. Can I glide us down or do you need to hide your civvies?"

"You can glide us."

"Alright, up." She moves back and gets to her feet.

Matt does the same. "How do you want me?"

"Do you really want that answer?" She smirks.

He smiles. "Should I ask again tonight?"

"Oh, I'm hoping you'll be ready and waiting. As for now." She pulls his arms around her neck. "Hold tight."

He does. He feels his stomach lurch as they fall. It's frightening because he isn't in control. She might be the only person he'd ever trust like this.

As she spreads her arms and catches the breeze, the fall slows and steadies. Her legs grip around him to help steady him. As the ground approaches, she aligns them to land on their feet.

Bucky is running towards them. "Everything good?"

"I apologize. I was deep in thought and lost all track of time." Jess gently moves from Matt to offer Bucky her hand.

He pulls her into a hug. "Well answer your damn phone. You had me worried."

"I lost it." She frowns. "I hope it's at the restaurant, otherwise I dropped it while punching gangsters."

"Okay well you go find it. I need to let Carol know you're okay." He looks at her. "You are okay, right?"

She takes a deep breath and glances at Matt. "Yeah. Peachy." There's a slight shake of her head.

Bucky doesn't like the look of it. "Then I'll go with you. You can tell Carol yourself afterwards." He adds. "You don't have to worry about running into Loki. She went back to DC."

That makes Jess frown. "Is that my fault, too?"

His eyebrows rise. "You say that like her going back is a bad thing." 

"It being my fault is." She sighs and crosses her arms..

Matt wraps an arm around her waist. "I don't think Loki does anything she doesn't want to."

"Then she's damn lucky."

Bucky knows better but doesn't want to get into it. "Let's just find your phone."

"In this?" She points to her uniform.

Matt smiles. "Guess we need to make a quick stop at the apartment."

"Yeah. How's your cover doing?" She bumps him.

"Fine." He tells her. "It's amazing what people don't see."

She smiles. "Still think you'd make a great spy."

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek.

Jess holds him close for a moment more. "Okay. Home first. That's such a long walk without the emotional charge."

"Good thing I brought a car." Then Bucky remembers it's back at her apartment. "Give me a few minutes. I'll go get it."

"I'm properly impressed, Barnes."

"Well somebody take a picture. I'll be right back." He runs. Fast. He is a super soldier after all.

Matt leans in to speak in Jess' ear. "You're starting to attract attention."

She leans back. "Pregnant vigilante on the Brooklyn bridge? Imagine that. What can I do about it?"

"You could kiss me." He suggests. "Or just smile for the cameras."

"You'll be suddenly famous. Again." She teases before giving him that kiss.

Bucky drives up and honks the horn. "Need a lift, lovebirds?"

Jess laughs and pulls Matt over with her as she opens the back door. "Thanks. Matt's just completely messed up his future, though. If there were really cameras." She hadn't noticed any, but his hearing is incredible.

"You kidding? I just solidified my friend of the vigilante standing."

"You're not worried people are going to put two and two together?" She glances at him and takes his hand.

He strokes her hand. "As long as Spider Woman is dating Matt Murdock and not Daredevil, I'll be fine."

"I don't think I was seen during the Hand thing." Though she doesn't like the idea that maybe she can't go out with him on the streets anymore.

Bucky grins. "You can let everyone think you have an open relationship."

She sinks in her seat. "And of course, that means I'm outed the second someone realize Matt is with both Spider Woman and Jess Drew."

"Maybe the kiss was a one-time thing?" Matt suggests. "I can tell them, I don't know, I climbed up wanting to end things and you saved me. Made me remember all the reasons to live." He shrugs. "You helped me down and then gave me a kiss to remember you by."

Jess considers it. "Think Bucky would mind if I blew you while he drives?"

"As long as Bucky can't hear, he'll be fine." The super soldier then turns on the radio and turns it up loud.

Matt chuckles at that.

She laughs and leans in to kiss Matt's ear. "That was a beautiful alibi. You're a natural."

"Thank you."

Her hand slides along his thigh. "I won't actually blow you in the car, but I want you to seriously consider your options for tonight." She sucks lightly on the edge of his ear.

He nods slowly as he considers his options.

"I'm very fond of your voice. Especially if I can feel your lips or stubble against my skin as you speak." She offers quietly. "Especially on my arms or neck."

"Do you have a super soft blanket?" He asks. "Maybe faux fur?"

"Fleece? Alpaca wool sweater?"

"I want to make love to you on it. After I kiss my way over your entire body." Matt gives a teasing smile. "While reciting the A B C's."

She chuckles. "So not very long, then?"

"I'll repeat it for as long as it takes."

"You could at least quote Styx or something." She teases.

"Just not U2?" He teases back.

"Unless you enjoy broken bones." She giggles.

"We're here!" Bucky calls from the front. He's driven into an alley to avoid looky-loos. He glances into the rearview mirror and sees Jess' head. Figuring it's safe, he turns down the radio.

"Thank you again, Barnes." She kisses his cheek. "I'll just hop up and change and meet you here?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Sexy." She pats his shoulder then gets out. Then her hands go to the wall and she's climbing up to her window.

"You comin' with, Matt?"

"Yeah. I need to give Steve my decision. Figure I can do that in person." It's a good excuse to go.

There's a thump outside and they see Jess rise in a dress that looks like it's made of soft orange gauze. She also has a purse and large sunglasses. How she safely landed the jump in those heels is anyone's guess. She slides back in next to Matt. "Sorry no make up, but I figured you'd get bored waiting."

"It's not like I can tell." Matt reminds her. He touches her dress. "Soft. I like it."

"Thank you. And trust me, people look at you kinder with a beautiful girlfriend." She takes some lipstick from her bag and starts applying it.

"Do they?" He asks. "That's very shallow of them."

She nods. "People are shallow creatures. Thus all the sayings like don't judge a book by it's cover or beauty is only skin deep."

Bucky smiles in the front seat. Unable to help himself, he quotes a favorite movie. "Twas beauty that killed the savage beast." 

"Exactly." She points her lipstick at him before putting it away.

Matt sits quietly for a moment. "Jess, I'm going to take the garden job."

She pauses in the middle of mascara and reaches for his hand. Then she kisses his cheek. "You'd better do the best damn job possible, then."

"I will. It's for Hell's Kitchen." He reasons.

"Maybe our new apartment can overlook it, so you can hear the people using it?" She smiles. "You should make a demand, though. There should be a small play area, too. Swings, maybe."

His brow furrows a little. "Turn it into a park? I'd rather they replace the play areas at the schools."

She shakes her head. "I just mean something to entertain kids while their parents work their patch of garden. Is that silly?"

"No." He gives a small smile. "It's a great idea."

"But not as great as me being your secretary, right?" She bumps his shoulder.

He takes a breath. "Is that a good idea? Considering who our patrons are?"

"A) pretty sure that started as a sex joke b) I've worked happily for far worse people and c) you do what you need to, I'm happy either way." She takes his hand and kisses it.

"I just don't want to put you in a situation that will..." He can tell as he continues with the sentence that he's only digging a hole for himself. So he just stops. "We'll see."

"Say it." She tells him. "Exacerbate the situation. And it will be a risk. It's really matter of whether you want to take it. I'm more than happy to sit at home watching TV and painting my nails."

"I want you involved." He assures her. "But I want it to be something that a) you're good at and b) doesn't require you to deal with Steve and Loki."

"I thought we decided I wasn't good at much of anything?"

"You're a foodie, right?" Matt asks. "You can help feed the troops and determine what vegetables should be planted."

"If you wanted to challenge me, you've failed horribly." She informs him.

Bucky pulls into the garage of Avenger Tower. "What Matt meant is that you can help the landscape artist since you're so good at fashion and shit."

Matt isn't sure whether he should be thankful for the help or not.

Jess gives Bucky a look. "Matt said what he meant. You should tell him, not me, if you think I have other skills he's missing. We're not the same person and we don't share a mind. We kind of enjoy that."

"Sorry. Forget I said anything." Bucky parks the car and gets out.

"It's okay." Jess tells him as she and Matt get out. "I just don't like it when people try to pacify me, especially for Matt. It's far more likely to start a fight than the original comment."

"This is true." Matt says. "But thank you for the input."

"Yeah sure." He leads them to the elevator.

Jess smiles at Matt. "It's not exactly like we've sat down to go through my sketchbooks or anything like that. That's a me time thing, not us time."

"You have sketchbooks?" Matt asks.

"A couple. Not as good as Steve's published stuff, but I can do decent faces. Spy skill." It's said with incredible modesty.

Bucky smiles at that. He pushes the button to the floor. "Matt, you wanna see Carol first or Steve?"

"Steve."

They find out where Steve is, and the button of that floor gets pushed, too.

It's the gym. He's clearly working something off, if the two already downed bags are an indication. He's working hard at this one, sweat coating him.

Matt walks in alone and clears his throat.

It takes Steve a moment to look up. He's breathing hard. "I thought you were going to call?"

"Bucky offered me a ride. Is it a bad time?" He points back to the door. "I can come back later."

"No, no. It's okay." Steve assures him and reaches for a towel.

Matt waits where he is. "You okay? Sounds like you're letting out a lot of aggression."

Steve chuckles. "Oh, trust me when I say I've got that in spades. Just a little job stress, though.

"I'm sure last night's fireworks didn't help matters." He adjusts his glasses. "How is Loki? I hear she went to DC."

"She did. She wants to keep herself out of the way of everything." He shyly admits. "Doesn't help my frustration, though."

Matt presses his lips together. "I'm sorry. But maybe my answer will help."

Steve shrugs. "It's okay. I kind of want her away from things right now, anyway. For her protection, you know? But what answer do you mean?"

He probably shouldn't be surprised by that even though they both know Loki can probably take care of herself. He decides not to comment on that and go straight to the point. "I've decided to accept your job offer."

"Oh, the garden? Excellent!" He walks over to shake Matt's hand. "I'll email all the information to you as soon as I get back to my office."

"Good. I'll get started right away. I know time is somewhat critical."

"Thank you." Steve is about to let him leave when he pauses, his voice taking a note of uncertainty. "Look, I know it's not really my place but Loki's mentioned that the reason she and Jess don't get along is because of how similar they are. Loki sometimes, well, her worst enemy is her own mind. Her sense of being different and not belonging. It really helps her sometimes just to be reminded that she does belong and she has a home now and family. So she comes to me to feel safe, or our house. Not away."

Matt goes silent for a moment. "How did you get her to do that?"

"It took some time, but I gave her a home. And every day I tell her something stupid like 'I got you' or 'you're mine' or 'I'm here to protect you'. We're not just lovers, we're partners in all things. I don't mean to intrude in any way, but it's hard to see her falling apart when she has so much good potential." Steve's voice is soft but protective.

"No. I appreciate it." Matt looks pensive. "Thank you for the advice."

Steve smiles. "Good, good. I want you both happy and healthy. I fucked up and hurt her, but I will make up for it."

"I'm not sure you can. Not for a while anyway." He doesn't mean to be cruel. It's just a fact.

"I'm patient. And stubborn." Steve chuckles. "Until then, I know you've got each other. Now get going before she thinks I've eaten you or something. You'll have all the details this afternoon."

He chuckles. "Alright. I'll be in touch." He turns around and makes his way out, his stick sweeping the ground in front of him.


	218. Silver and Gummy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is learning to live. Steve misses Loki. Vision surprises Wanda. Matt finally sees Foggy's new office. Pietro meets Betsy's brother.

"I'm still sorry, do you have to work or anything?" Jess frowns as they enter the room with Carol.

"I had wanted to get some practice in. Make sure my aim is still good. But it can wait."

Tracy looks up. "So everything is okay?"

"Ducky." Jess replies. "Lost my phone and had to retrace my steps."

The former journalist knows that's not the whole story, but she doesn't press. Instead she gets up with a groan and gives Jess a hug that barely has half the strength it used to. "I'm glad you found it."

Jess returns it carefully. "Me too, considering how much city I tend to cover in a day."

Tracy holds on a little longer than normal then sits back down, getting her laptop.

"Did everyone behave?" Bucky asks as he picks up Lina. He's assured that they did.

"I doubt it." Jess winks as she moves to sit near Carol. "Hey, honeybee. You running races in your mind?"

It still amazes Bucky how different Jess is with Carol (and now Matt) compared to everyone else.

Jess's fingers run through Carol's hair, then she starts up a little electricity to start running over her skin.

Bucky and Tracy start talking writing and whether he is ready to send a first chapter to publishers. "Might be good timing with the Accords?"  
Tracy shrugs. "Hard to tell." Her eyes are on Jess. "You okay with us here, ladybug?"

"Whatever makes you happy." She's slowly working through all Carol's limbs, electrically stimulating the muscles as she has every day since the incident.

Bucky turns to the woman in the chair. "Do you think flashbacks are too cliché? I was thinkin' the prologue should be me hitting Steve and him sayin' 'I'm with you till the end of the line' and me remembering. Then go back to when we were kids."

"I think it could work." She says it as there's a knock on the door. It's Matt. Jess invites him to come sit on the bed with her as she does the electrotherapy for Carol.

Bucky guides him there since Tracy is one of the few people who doesn't know the lawyer is Daredevil.

Jess rolls her eyes. "He's blind not stupid, Buck. The bed isn't exactly easy to miss."

"No but there are baby toys and stuff."

"It's fine." Matt says. He sits next to Jess. He pats her shoulder then kisses it.

She physically relaxes at his touch. "So you are once more gainfully employed, love?"

"I am. I get the details later today." He replies. "Want to be my eyes today?"

She looks over at Bucky. "Are you okay giving me up after this?"

Bucky takes a heavy breath. "I'll manage. Rogue should be done with her training."

"If you need me, I did say I'd be here first." Jess puts a hand on Matt's knee. "Though I don't know if Matt will be able to find another assistant this pretty."

"Well I wouldn't want to deprive Matt of that." Bucky chuckles.

Jess winks. "I mean, we could always take the girls with us?" That question goes to Matt, as she has no idea what he has planned.

"No." Bucky says immediately. He wants them close. And right now he doesn't exactly trust Jess' state of mind. "I want them here in case Carol wakes up."

"Fair enough." She raises her hands. "But how about I bring you dinner to make up for everything?"

He smiles. "That'd be nice. Thanks."

Matt tells them they don't have to leave right away.

Jess leans against him. "In fairness, I don't even know what you want to do."

"I wanted to start by looking at the lots they were interested in. Then look at out budget and start figuring out what we need."

"You know I get all hot when you talk sensibly." She teases. "Well, we can't do anything until you've got the info, right? So that gives Bucky a couple hours."

"Exactly."

Bucky nods. "Yeah. Okay." He puts Lina in the playpen with her sister. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He gives a kiss on the head to everyone - Lina, Becky, Tracy, Carol, Jess, and even Matt.

Jess nods. "You heard the man, Barnes. Go shoot things. I will stay here and continue shocking things."

He laughs as he walks out.

Tracy looks at her. "You gonna get rid of me, too?"

"That's up to you. Though I'm not afraid to stoop to making out." Jess teases her gently.

"Like that would work." She teases.

"Matt's not into PDAs anyway."

"I'm really not." He confirms. "But I'm trying to be more open to them."

Jess chuckles. "He's finally figure out it means he gets to touch me more." She moves to steal a kiss.

"Something many men would like to do." Tracy says. She pulls out a print out of her latest chapter and starts editing it.

"She's not wrong." She smiles and strokes Matt's cheek before returning to her care of Carol.

"Good thing I can't see them checking you out then." Matt says. He keeps a hand on her back.

"As if any of them could hold my interest the way you do." Carol's muscles twitch beneath her hands as she touches them.

Matt can smell the electricity and can see the muscles thanks to the sound of it. He can also hear the sound of the machines. It's hard to believe it's Carol there.

"Okay." Jess gently pulls away as she finishes. "Don't stay this way too long, honeybee. Not even I can keep your abs in shape if you do, and we both know you only just got them back." There's a deep sadness behind her gentle teasing.

He pulls her closer.

She leans into him. "She'll be okay. She's Carol. I just wish she would stop taking her time about it."

"I'm sure she's doing the best she can."

Jess nods as she keeps in close contact. His warmth is so comforting. "She always does. That's why she's so amazing."

"She is." He agrees. "And I owe her for introducing us."

"She heard you. She'll hold you to it once she's up." Jess teases.

"I hope so." He kisses he cheek.

"She'll just tell you to take care of me." She grins and looks at him. "You should rub my breasts, jaa. They've been particularly sore today. I think my milk is coming in."

His mouth opens and closes a few times. He's not sure how to react to that.

"I think you broke him, Jess. Or at least made him glitch." Tracy says.

Jess laughs. "While the statement is true, I don't expect you to do that here." She rubs his arm reassuringly.

He exhales in relief. "Okay good."

"That would be weird in Carol's bed." She nudges him. "You perv."

"You're the one who said." He protests, a blush coming into his cheeks.

"I didn't say right this second." She tickles him lightly.

He pulls away. "Hey. You didn't say but it seemed like that's what you wanted."

"Leave the boy be." Tracy says.

Jess huffs a laugh. "No, he's stuck with me forever now."

She smiles. "I just meant the teasing. And I only meant for now."

"He needs to get used to it." Jess winks and pulls close to Matt again. "He was foolish enough to save a princess and now he has to deal with me. Poor love."

Matt smiles. "I've been in worse situations."

Jess gently pokes him. "I've been called worse than a situation." She grins to herself and lies back on the bed, her side by his hip. She whispers three little words so only he can hear. "I love you."

He smiles and mouths them back.

She sighs and rests her hands on her belly as she stares at the roof. "I need to start apartment hunting. We."

"We can start when we look at the lots." He suggests.

"We?" Tracy asks.

She reaches over to rub his leg. "Yeah, we. Not the royal kind, Trace."

The older woman smiles. "My my. It _is_ serious."

"Told you before, Matt is special. He's just like a knight in shining armour you read about. Honestly." She couldn't hide the love in her voice if she tried.

"I'm not that special." Matt says.

Tracy smiles. "You are if she says you are."

Jess lightly hits him. "Tell that to all the people you helped with your law practice. And you genuinely saved me from the hospital when they found me."

"If that's true, then you're my hero." The older woman says. She sets down her papers and struggles to stand. "I'm gonna go lie down. I'm trusting you to keep it decent in front of my grand-babies."

"We'll think about it." Jess chuckles.

She leaves, shuffling as she walks. Matt frowns as he listens to her leave. Jess stretches, her spine popping. "Why the face?"

"She doesn't sound good." He can hear the rasp in her lungs and the way her heart is working. Not to mention the small groans as she walks.

"She's dying. The cancer is winning. It's mostly a matter of making her remaining time good." Jess rolls to her side, her arm wrapping around his waist. "I just hope Carol wakes before the end."

"I'm sorry." His hand slides along her arm.

Jess shrugs. "I've seen a lot of death. I'll survive."

He finds the reaction cold. But it makes him wonder if she understands what it will be like. "Do you love her?"

"I think so." Mostly she knows she won't be able to deal with it, so Jess has shoved all the emotions down until an imminent explosion.

"And has she ever lied to you? Not small things. Something important."

She shakes her head. "No."

He gives her arm a squeeze. "This will be different. But you won't be alone."

"It's always different." She replies and squeezes him. "But we survive."

The words change something in him. "No more surviving, Jess. It's time to live."

It makes her look up at him. "How do you do that?"

"We'll figure it out together." He gives a small smile. "Thailand was a good start."

"You've never smiled so much." She agrees.

"It was the first time I could without going out at night." He runs his hands through her hair.

She nods. "Our apartment. We should make it like our Thailand here. If that makes sense?"

"It does." He caresses her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night. I'll try to do better. I want to be here for you, Jess."

"Last night was supposed to be about you. I overstepped." Her hand goes over his.

"So we both learned something." He bends over to kiss her.

She keeps him close, making the kiss long and tender.

He pulls away as a very specific scent comes to his nose. "Uh-oh. Someone is definitely going to need a diaper change."

"Help me up so I can deal with it." Jess chuckles.

He does happily.

Bending to pick up the girls makes her groan but soon Jess finds the diaper in question and gets it changed. Then she sets Matt up with a twin and bottle so she can take the other.

He sits and listens to the tiny suckling noises. It makes him smile. "Your daughters are amazing, Carol. Absolutely amazing." He finds it strange, but they give him a renewed sense of purpose.

Jess smiles as she watches him. "You're not getting urges for one of your own, are you, Matthew?"

"No. I'm definitely not ready for that yet."

"Good answer." She sits next to him. "We have all the time in the world."

He nods. "They are sweet though. And the best thing, you can give them back when you're tired."

"That is pretty good." She chuckles and rests her head on his shoulder.

He listens for a bit longer. "Is it strange that I never thought this was an option for me?"

"I hope not or we're both strange." She tilts his head to kiss his jaw.

Matt smiles at that.

"Honestly, if I could just have you, I think I could manage happily ever after." She moves for another kiss but the girl in her arms starts to fuss so Jess takes away the bottle and burps her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki lies on the couch at home staring up at the ceiling as the cats run throughout the living room. She's grateful for the sounds. It would be much too quiet without it. It still is too quiet. She grabs her phone and calls Steve.

He answers first ring. "Lo'. I miss you."

She smiles. "I miss you, too. So do the kits."

"I hate when you're so far away." Steve whines.

"I know. I hate it, too." She pouts. "But I can't seem to control myself."

"Could be pregnancy rage." Steve teases her.

"If so I feel very sorry for you." She runs her fingers over the couch cushion. "Have you eaten?"

He shakes his head. "Not as yet."

"You need to eat."

"As soon as I finish this debrief."

She sighs. "Alright." She chuckles at herself. "I say that as though I have any say in the matter. So did you ever hear from Matt?"

"We have a positive response on that front." Steve smiles. "I know he'll do a great job."

Loki closes her eyes. "Excellent. See? I leave, and things are already getting better."

Steve frowns. "The two are not related. Darling, don't beat yourself up. You're too precious to me."

"I'm not. It was a poor joke." She looks at the ceiling again. "I should let you get back to your debrief."

"I love you." His voice is gentle and sincere. "Every moment apart is like a needle piercing my heart."

Tears prick her eyes. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I know, baby. That's why you need to take the very best care of yourself. Our reunion will be the sweetest victory. I can almost taste your lips already." Steve reassures her.

"You must do the same." She pouts. "The bed will be so lonely without you though."

He sighs. "At least you get the kits. Though, in a way, I suppose we're showing solidarity with Bucky and Carol by being apart."

"I suppose." She knows she should let him go, but she really doesn't want to. "The kits are very happy to be home. They're still running around like mad."

"You should spend some time as a cat with them." He pauses. "If it's safe for the baby."

Her hand goes to her tummy. "I'd rather not chance it." She watches as two black streaks go by. "I should let you go. I love you madly, starlight."

"I love you dearly. You and our little James or Sarah. I'll be holding you in my dreams, darling." Steve shuts his eyes to imagine her.

"Until we speak again." Loki says, not wanting to say goodbye.

Steve nods. "Talk to you soon."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision floats over to where Wanda is standing and hugs her from behind. There's also a kiss to her neck.

She's been staring out the widow, watching the sky become more grey. Her love is a welcome interruption. She leans into his touch. "You are not working?"

"The work day is over despite what Tony does." He kisses her neck again. "And you are far more pleasant than work."

Wanda chuckles, that's high praise coming from him. "I am starting to feel you have something in mind."

"Only to make you happy." He has been more attentive since they've been in New York.

"So you do not seek to distract me from the fact Pietro flies out tonight?" She turns her head to look up at him.

"Would the distraction not make you happy?" He asks.

She turns, her arms going around his neck. "You make me happy."

A smile appears as he gazes at her. "And you make me happy." He moves a lock of hair from her face. "Are we seeing Pietro and Betsy off?"

She shakes her head. "I cannot. I will dehydrate from tears. Pietro understands."

He pulls her against him. "It will be fine. I am here for you."

"I love you." She kisses him softly.

"And I love you." He bumps his nose against hers. "Would you like to go out or stay in?"

Wanda licks her lips and gives him a coy smile. "You could stay in."

" _I_ could?" He smiles. "And what will you be doing?"

"I will be where you are staying." She taps his nose, a small red spark flaring.

"I like this plan." He shifts his arms around her. "Perhaps I will feed you strawberries and chocolate."

She looks at him adoringly. "Before or after you slide down my panties and take me against the glass?" Even as she speaks, her hand move under the short dress (her preferred style) she's wearing and push the thin panties down so they fall over her long stockings to pool around her feet.

Vision kisses her hungrily. He does push her against the glass as he presses against her.

"Vision." She moans against his lips as her fingers press into his back. She wants him with a fierce hunger she can't deny.

His hand slides up her leg and squeezes her ass. "You are the flame I must touch." He kisses her again, his tongue penetrating her mouth with need.

She sucks on it hungrily as she opens their minds to the sharing, letting him feel just how eager she is to be filled and consumed by him over and over until there is nothing else in the world.

He is happy to oblige. His trousers drop. He rubs himself against her until he's hard and aching for her. Then he looks into her eyes as he pushes in.

Wanda gasps, her leg coming up to give him more room. "Vision, yes. I have such need for you."

It's a harsh need, and he fills it as harshly as he dares. His thrusts are hard and deep as he claims her throat.

She cries out her pleasure, loud and unrestrained. Her hand grips the back of his neck for stability as her legs wrap around his hips. It's just what she needed and she loves him all the more for knowing to give it to her.

Her pleasure heightens his. He fills her for as long as he can hold off the inevitable. But it comes. He comes. And it shakes him to the core.

"Oh God! Vision!" Her thighs squeeze tight as he comes and she feels her body go through it with him.

Their minds are empty except for the closeness and the complete satisfaction. Their breaths are heavy as they cling to each other. Vision gently strokes her leg as he once again begins to press kisses against her skin.

She urges him to the bed for they both collapse. "Incredible." Her fingers are reaching for clothing, now. She wants to feel all of him. They undress quickly for being so spent. Then Vision lays with her above him, his arms around her.

Wanda rests against him, reveling in the feel of his cool skin. "Thank you, my love."

"No. Thank you." He kisses her head.

"Me? I have done nothing." Her finger draws along his shoulder.

"You have made me so very happy. And." He taps her shoulder. "You have taught me about love."

She smiles and looks up at him. "But you have done the same for me. I am better for knowing you."

He gazes at her and feels the warmth of happiness. "We are better for having known each other." His fingers stroke her lips.

Each gets a gentle kiss. "You are the kindest and most patient man I know. I wish I were more like you. I wish that those who wrong me could not hold my emotions so strongly."

"Your passion is one of the things I love about you." His eyes turn sad. "But I do wish it did not overtake you the way it has sometimes done."

"I must learn to temper it. I will." She's determined.

"Not too much." He raises his head to kiss her.

She tastes him slowly, sucking at his lips. "I wish to contain it, not destroy."

"Good." He kisses her again. "May I change the subject?"

"Mmhmmn." She nibbles softly along his jaw.

"I thought tomorrow night we should take Steve and Sam to dinner." He further explains that Sam has been very kind to him and with Loki in DC, he imagines the man is feeling lonely.

"There you are, being kind again." She smiles and strokes his cheek. "Of course we will."

He strokes her cheek. "Were you and Pietro able to make one last candy run before he left?"

She nods. "I saved some to share with you."

Vision smiles, grateful that she and her brother were able to share that again. "Is it your gummy bears you enjoy so much?"

"You know me so well." She giggles.

"I think, at our wedding, instead of a cake, we should have a giant gummy bear."

Wanda laughs loudly. "Is that possible?"

"I don't see why not." He smiles at her. "Ooh. We could have two - a bride and a groom holding hands."

"Purple and red?" She rests against his shoulder, loving the idea.

"Yes. Purple and red." He is enjoying the idea more and more.

"We should have bowls of gummy bears on all the tables, for decoration." Wanda giggles.

"Yes. Absolutely. With red and purple flowers, too."

She tilts her head. "Maybe some metallic element? Not vibranium but maybe silver or steelwork ornament?"

"Mmm." He likes that idea. "Something sleek and modern."

"Yes. I desire this for our ceremony, too." Wanda nods.

"And for our honeymoon? Is there somewhere you wish to visit?"

"I have never been to a beach. I would like to do maybe a tropical place?" She looks at him for his thoughts.

He nods thoughtfully. "Tony has recently returned from Hawaii. He said it was quite beautiful."

"Too American." Wanda wrinkles her nose.

"Hmm. Jamaica? Or perhaps Costa Rica?" He suggests.

Wanda's eyes brighten. "Costa Rica has beaches and jungles. I have never been in jungle, either."

That makes him smile with delight. "Costa Rica it is." He kisses her. "We can lie on the beach and zipline through the jungle."

"And two more new experiences with you." She nuzzles his cheek.

He turns his head to kiss her. "My love."

"My Vision." She matches his mouth, her body rocking against his.

This time their lovemaking is slow and sensual. They want to prolong the experience, to truly become one with each other. Their bodies are explored. Positions are changed and changed again. Mouths taste, making skin tingle with warmth.

They finish together, falling against the bed side by side. Their fingers and legs tangle. Wanda nuzzles into the crook of Vision's neck with a content sigh. This is the future he promises, and there's nothing she could want more.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt takes a breath, giving Jess' hand a squeeze. "This is the building?" He's nervous. This will be the first time he has visited Foggy since before Thailand. And if this really is the building, his friend has done damn well for himself.

"Don't tell me you're scared. You're willing to trust my judgment on food, but too scared to visit the sweetest man on the planet?" She keeps her voice soft, though teasing, as they head in. The secretary and a few others greet them as they enter, most know Jess since Hogarth is her lawyer. It's not long before they find Foggy's floor and office. Jess knocks at the door. "Beg pardon, Mr Nelson?"

He looks up and smiles. "Jess." Then the surprise hits as Matt moves from behind her. "Matt? I... I didn't expect to see you here. Please, come in." He stands and offers them the seats on the other side of the desk.

"Hello, Foggy." Matt says as he walks in, holding onto Jess' arm.

Jess guides Matt in and to a chair. "Know you're supposed to be working, so we won't be too long. But we simply had to see you."

"I'm glad you're here." He smiles. "You look good, Matt. Better."

"Thanks." The blind man seems uncomfortable. "This place is very impressive. They're lucky to have you."

Foggy gives a sad smile. "Yeah. We gonna keep acting like acquaintances?"

"Sorry." This hurts way more than Matt thought it would. "Jess has some souvenirs from Thailand for you."

"Matt helped picked them out. They're from both of us." Jess corrects him as she pulls a small gift bag from her large purse. Inside are the colourful patterned pants but also a bottle of the local 'medicine' which us basically alcohol with herbs and a whole scorpion in it.

Foggy laughs at the pants and says he loves them. Then he marvels at the bottle with the scorpion in it. "Are you supposed to swallow that, too?"

"I wouldn't recommend even opening it, to be honest." Jess gives it a look. "It's sold in the street markets, they may have filled it with kerosene."

He makes a face. "Great. Thanks." He puts it down. "Really. Thanks." This time it sounds sincere.

Jess smiles warmly. "Just wanted your office to be interesting. And remind you we adore you."

"In that case, it's going right here." He puts it on the desk where it can be clearly seen. "I hear you two are involved in Steve Rogers' new pet project."

"Just him." Jess winks.

"Jess is helping me though." Matt corrects her. "And it should be good for the Kitchen."

"Yeah." Foggy says. "Let me know if I can help. Or Karen." He offers. "Maybe she can write up a piece on it or something. Help with support if you need it."

"Can we get her writing lessons first?" Jess says under her breath before coughing to cover it.

Matt presses his lips together. Whatever her writing is like, Karen is still his friend. "The thought has crossed my mind. First we need to get some of the basic stuff out of the way. Buy the property. Get permits. Find contractors. You get it."

"Yeah." Foggy smiles. "It's good to see you interested in something other than... You know."

"Me?" Jess asks sweetly. "And I disagree with that completely."

"Not you." Foggy assures her. "If it were you, we wouldn't..." He looks down then over at Matt. "Would you please take those damn sunglasses off? We're still friends, aren't we?"

There's a hesitation before Matt reaches up and removes the sunglasses. "Are we?"

"Guess that's up to you." He replies. Then he looks at Jess for help.

"Well, you're my friend and there's no way I'm not hanging out with you." Jess nudges Matt. "If he wants to come, I'm happy to bring him."

"Great. Maybe we can go on a double-date. You can meet Marci."

"You're dating Marci again?" Matt asks, surprised.

Foggy scrunches his face. "Dating probably isn't the right word."

"Do we need to fix that?" Jess leans in. "Make her jealous, maybe?"

"No." He replies with a shake of his head. "It's..."

"Complicated." Matt finishes. "They've been lovers off and on since college."

"Oh." It's the sort of thing she really doesn't understand.

Foggy gives a weird smile. "But now that I'm here in the big office with her and I'm making a name for myself, she's... Well, we're thinking about maybe actually doing the dating thing."

"Good for you." Matt says. "No more first dates for you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well, if she hurts you, I'm more than happy to destroy her life for you." Jess offers. "I recently figured out a better way to completely trash someone's credit history."

"Well that's...frightening." Foggy says. "You're almost as scary as Jessica Jones."

Jess grins. "You've met Jonesy, then? We're old drinking buddies."

He nods. "She barged in while I was in a meeting with Hogarth. She's very...intimidating."

"Buy her whiskey and she'll be your best friend." Jess chuckles.

"I'll remember that. Though I think she deals exclusively with Hogarth."

"Well, she is the best attorney in New York." Jess leans back. "Well, unless you start factoring in silly things like morals."

"Do you like working here?" Matt asks. He tries his best to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"I do." Foggy answers. "I mean it's not as morally fulfilling as what we used to do. But I still get to help people who can't really afford lawyers. I just don't do it full time."

"Three or four years, you'll have enough money to comfortably retire. Or else to afford to do just that without worrying about finances." She shrugs and looks at Matt.

"If I play my cards right, I might even be partner." Foggy smiles softly. "That's a good thing."

It solidifies in Matt's mind that he was holding his friend back. "I'm happy for you. And I'm glad they see what a great lawyer you are."

Jess knows those words must be hard. She takes Matt's hand firmly. "Only a fool would take Foggy for granted. But you need to keep them on their toes. Play by your rules, not theirs. Make them beg to keep you, make them live up to your standards. And always, always be your best damn self."

He smiles. "I'll try."

"We should let you get back to work." Matt puts his glasses back on and stands.

Jess stands with him. "I'm not leaving without a hug."

Foggy comes around the desk and hugs her. "Hey, tell Bucky I'm still waiting to hear from him. And I won't take it as a personal insult if he decides to go with someone else."

"Oh. Uh. It might be a while on that decision." She suddenly looks incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I should've realized no one told you. Carol. Carol had a training accident and she's in a coma."

"A coma?" His eyes are wide. "I heard about the accident on the news, but they made it sound like it wasn't a big deal."

"She's physically fine, and several psychics have worked on her mind. But she hasn't returned. All we can do now is wait." She seems strong, but there's the softest tremor in her voice. This has hurt her and she hasn't spoken much about it to anyone.

Foggy hugs her again. "I'm so sorry. Are they accepting visitors? Should I send flowers?"

"Call first, but Bucky could definitely use some time out. He's hurting." She gives him an extra squeeze. "Rogue could probably use a friend, too. She came out better physically but not emotionally."

"Poor girl. I'll call them both today." He promises.

She smiles. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

Matt feels like he's intruding. He tries to leave quietly.

"You really not going to say good-bye?" Foggy asks.

"I didn't want to interrupt."

"You're a good man, Foggy Nelson. Anyone who says otherwise is getting a piece of my mind and my fist." Jess gives him one more smile as she takes Matt's elbow. "Mr Murdock, don't be silly."

"Sorry. Good-bye, Foggy." Those words still feel so final.

"Good-bye, Matt."

"We'll talk soon." Jess promises. "And we'll invite you for dinner if and when we ever get our new place."

Matt doesn't relax until they are out of the building. "That went okay I guess."

"Did you get what you wanted from it?" She gently kisses his fingers.

"I'm not sure what I wanted." He confesses. 

"That's fair." She sighs as they keep walking, her fingers tight in his.

He changes the subject. "I've still got a couple of months left on the lease to the old offices. I thought I'd set up office there for the project."

She nods, and though she answers, it's distracted. "Mmn. That's a good idea. Cut costs a bit."

He stops. "Where are you?"

"What?" She stops several steps further as their joined hands pull on her and looks back.

"Where are you? You sound distracted."

Her voice brightens immediately. "Sorry. I'm back."

"Where did you go?" He asks for the third time.

"Carol." It's all she needs to say.

He nods. "Home or tea or both?"

"Can I be a snob and say only if it's good tea? Otherwise just home. I'm low energy now."

"Of course you may." He starts walking and kisses her hand. "But you'll have to decide where you can get that. I'm clueless."

She chuckles and kisses his cheek. "In so many ways, jaa."

He gives a small smile. He knows it's a joke, but it still stings a little. "So where does one get good tea in New York?"

"In hell's kitchen? You probably won't. Why don't you take me home and remind me of all the things that I'm so clueless about?" She moves closer, kissing his ear. "I hope you stay clueless about those things I know forever, and that you replace my knowledge with yours. I'm tired of blood stained hands."

"Let's go home." He agrees. 

They decide on her place, since she has 'proper' tea, and before long she's brewing a pot of loose leaf black tea while some jazz in what sounds like Japanese is playing from the speakers in the bedroom.

He pulls her into a hug. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Don't try." She suggests softly as she rests against him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He holds her firmly.

She kisses him softly. "Let me get some tea in me first. I'm tired, sore, and pregnant. Staying up all night wasn't my best plan."

"Of course." He lets her go and heads to the couch to wait for her.

It doesn't take her long to join him, holding out his mug for him. "I hope you like the blend, it's my own mix. Ceylon, darjeeling, and some pu-erh for a deep, earthy flavour."

He blows on it and takes a sip. "Mmm. Good." He puts an arm around her and holds her close.

She rests against him with closed eyes, enjoying his warmth and the warmth of the mug in her hands.

He gives her a few minutes before speaking again. "Do they know why Carol can't come out of the coma?"

"If they do, they haven't told me." She frowns and takes a sip.

"She's strong. Not just physically but mentally." He says, hoping it helps. "Let me know if you need me to shut up."

"What I need is to not think about Carol." She sighs. "For just ten minutes."

"Okay. What do you want to think about?" His hand runs up and down her arm.

Her head bumps against his shoulder. "I don't bloody know. "

He thinks. "Two bedrooms. Balcony or roof access. Laundry. In Hell's Kitchen."

"That's the dream." She agrees.

"You making me tea for when I return. At least until the larva is born." He brings his mug closer. "After that, we'll go out together."

She can't help a smile. "You coming home to realize I've snuck out again. Because not even pregnancy will stop me, only slow me down."

He chuckles. "Me being angry at you until you tell me how easily you handled it and then kiss me."

She tilts her head to kiss his ear. "Falling asleep tangled together. Waking you with my mouth around your cock and you getting mad again because I won't let you reciprocate until I've made coffee."

"My mouth warm when it finally does reciprocate. And I still taste the coffee while I suck on your clit." He sips his tea.

"I would do my best to make you late for work every morning." She smiles. "Just a little, though. Just a few kisses late."

He smiles. "Well I'll be working for you, so I guess that's okay."

Jess's voice becomes soft and a little raw. "The worst part, though, is that I know each day as I see your face and hear your voice and feel your strong hands I will become less and less capable of surviving the world without you."

He considers how to respond to that. "I'd like to think I'd be able to give you enough strength and love to survive if I died." He gives her a squeeze. "Because that's the only reason I can think of that would cause you to be without me."

She wants to believe that so badly it hurts. "You know there's no way I'd let that happen."

"You can't control everything, Spider. No matter how hard you try."

"Least of all my heart, not that I mind." She sets aside her cup and shifts to lay her head in his lap.

He plays with her hair as he finishes his tea. "This really is good tea."

"I try."

"You succeed." He sets the mug down and continues running his fingers through her hair. "How's the larva doing?"

She sighs. "Quiet tonight. Guess she's tired, too."

"It's been some very long days." His hand moves down to her stomach.

She looks up at him. "Yet I can't bare the thought of sleeping. I just want to be with you. I don't want to face dreams."

"Have the dreams been bad?" He asks gently.

"Is there another option?" Her dreams have always been dark. She's simply taught herself not to react to them.

"There is actually. Sex dreams for example." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She smiles. "No, don't get those. Have to settle for what little rubbish sex I can scrape up in my waking hours."

"Oh you poor thing." He sighs. "I once dreamt I was having sex with someone wearing feathers."

"Feathers? How'd that go for you?" She chuckles. "Need to try again?"

He thinks back. "It was tickle-y."

"Well, I've probably got a boa around somewhere if you want another go." She grins and reaches to touch his face.

He leans into her touch. "Another time."

"Anything you like, jaa." Her thumb touches his lips. "You know I'm yours."

"And I'm yours." He assures her. "And I'm here. For you."

"I believe you."

He finds her hand and kisses it. "I love you." He opens his mouth to call her a pet name, but nothing comes to mind. Nothing unique and complicated and wonderful as she is.

She strokes his face. "And I love you. My dear Devil."

"My sensitive Spider."

Her fingers follow the curve of his jaw. "You promised kisses."

"Did I?" He bends over a bit awkwardly to try to reach his lips to hers.

She leans up to help him. "Yes, and I desire them all. Cover my skin."

He kisses her slowly, wanting her to feel love and security within them.

"Matt." She moans softly, fingers curling through his hair.

He pulls away. "This would be easier on the bed."

She chuckles. "Probably, but when have you ever done things the easy way?"

He smiles. "Hello again, kettle. I'm pot in case you don't remember." He kisses her again.

Jess laughs and slowly sits up. "Obviously we are meant for each other. You sure you want me right in bed? Don't want to strip me first?" Her hands are already on his shirt.

"Stripping would probably be good." He touches her arm. "And dancing. I'd like to dance with you."

"We dance every day, in our words." She tells him as she rises and pulls him up. She begins to sway gently to the music in the background. Her hands are on his hips, guiding and keeping him close.

His hands travel over her skin, slowly undressing her. He matches her rhythm as his lips get close but never touch.

Jess hums softly to the music, her hands exploring his skin as she reveals it. He's so beautiful and there's so much she wants to say that she finds it all tangled together and leaving her silent. So she focuses on the moment. His heat, his smell. Soon he is her whole world.

Matt pauses when he hears sirens in the distance. It's a response to an auto accident. Nothing he can help with. He presses his lips to her jaw then to her earlobe.

"Matt." She sighs softly, her hand squeezing his ass. She amazes herself with how much she just wants to give in, to be vulnerable and let him care for her.

His fingers trace the last remnants of the scar on her chest. He kisses it. Then he kisses her neck. All the while he sways with her. Suddenly, he grabs her and drops her into a dip.

She gasps in surprise both at his action and also her own trust. She does trust him, though, trusts those firm and steady hands. She laughs and moves back up when he pulls her. "And to think you physical ability is the least of your strengths." She claims his lips.

He dances her to the bedroom as they continue to kiss. They are both naked by the time they get there. And the dancing has turned into something more.

Jess sits on the bed, slowly sliding back and bringing him with her. "My Matthew, my Devil. When did I start needing you so?" Her mouth stays open, silent cries as his hands find all the right places.

"Probably around the time I started needing you." It's so different from their first time. That was hunger and taking and desperation. This is desire and giving and love. Love. Something Matt never thought he'd feel after Elektra.

Her hand slides over his belly and along his side. She thought she knew love. But anything she felt before is merely a shadow to what she feels for him. "I love you. And I wish to learn to be the good woman you deserve." She pulls him into a tight hug.

"Oh, noodle, I just need you to be you. And maybe have a little more tact."

Jess can't help laughing. "Did you just call me noodle? Well now I'm going to have to make love to you, that's all there is to it."

He gives a sheepish grin. "I did. So that's okay?"

"It really is. A lot." She turns them, pushing him back onto the bed and starts kissing every patch of skin she can reach.

He moans or laughs depending on the spot she's found. His hands slide over her back, in her hair. "I need you." He says this after a particularly loud gasp.

"How?" She nibbles on his hipbone while looking up at him. "Do you need me to ride you? Or on my back welcoming you? Or perhaps on my hands and knees as you slide deep?"

Such amazing possibilities. "Which would my noodle prefer?"

She licks along the joint where leg meets hip. "It's hardly fair putting it back on me when I've just asked you."

"I want us face to face." His voice holds no doubt.

"We can do that." She crawls back up his body, straddling his hips. But she keeps herself just high enough above him to tease.

Matt sits up and pulls her down onto his lap. His mouth claims hers as he moves his torso to rub against her breasts.

She moans against his lips, her arms closing around his back. And though there's still some playfulness, there's also the sincerity and intensity of making love that always leaves her shaking. But she throws herself into it, because she needs him to know that he's loved, too.

He knows it, and it still amazes him. Especially knowing that she's seen the worst parts of him. And as they climax just a few seconds apart, he holds her close to ride it out together.

"Matthew." She slowly kisses his face and neck before her head rests on his shoulder. She feels safe for just this short while. She believes he can make everything better.

The name, his full name, only Elektra used to call him that. He holds Jess tight, vowing to himself that she won't meet the same fate.

Jess breathes slowly, feeling their hearts beat almost as one rhythm. And that's when she's certain. "It's going to be alright."

He smiles. "It is."

"We'll make sure of it. Together." She pushes the hair off his face and puts their foreheads together.

 

★✩★✩★ 

Pietro gazes out the window as they drive through London on the way ti the hotel. "It looks just like in the movies and TV."

"Good or bad?" Betsy asks. She's a bit anxious to see her brother.

"Good." He says. Then he smiles as they pass a red phonebooth. "I like it."

She smiles too. "Glad to hear it. Now you know where all the pretty girls come from."

He smiles at her. "Yes." There's a soft kiss before he looks out again.

Betsy finds herself wondering where Jess is from, but she's got that clean TV British accent, no real local flavour to her. Still, it's a question. "Do you ever wonder that your Alice's grandparents might be here somewhere?"

He considers it thoughtfully. "No."

"No? Never thought it or don't think they're there?"

He considers his words. "Jess' birthparents are only that. She does not remember them. They may be birth grandparents to Alice, but they are not grandparents." He's not sure he's explaining this well.

She nods, it makes sense. "They don't matter."

"No. If someday Alice wishes to find them, I will not stop her.

She reaches for his hand. "But she won't be lacking for love or family."

"No. I will see to that." He promises.

"I know you'll succeed." Betsy smiles.

"But first I must pass brother test." He takes her hand.

"Yeah, good luck." She teases. "F minus minus. Fail."

"But I have not even started yet." He pouts.

She giggles and bumps against him. "Don't worry, he'll love you."

"I hope so." He smiles at her. "Because I love his sister."

"Stop." She smiles warmly.

"Nope. I can control my heart." He kisses her again.

She's enjoying it but she teases him. "Don't make me toss you out from the cab."

"Sorry." He sits back, contenting himself with holding her hand.

"Wait for the hotel." She squeezes his fingers.

He gives a dramatic sigh. "Patience is not my strong card."

"I know." She leans in to whisper. "Most Brits are very restrained. Public affection is highly frowned upon."

He nods. "I will be restrained." He lifts their hands. "This is okay?"

She nods. "And it's fine with Brian. Just keep public touching to hands, hugs, or cheeks. Just in case."

He salutes. "You can count on me."

"I always have." He gets a kiss to the cheek.

It makes him smile. "So when do get to meet brother?"

"He promised to meet us for lunch, so we could settle in." She winks. "Gives us lots of time."

"Good. I need to get my affection out in private to hold me over." He teases.

She grins. "It's okay, I know you're fast."

He can't help but laugh at that. "Yes. Very quick."

"Can't call you a minute man, even. You'd be horrified if you took so long." She's laughing too.

"A minute? Shameful." He says it with glee.

She slaps his thigh. "At least it means I always have a warm shower."

"This is true. In. Out. 30 seconds tops."

"Shower, toilet, sex, it's all the same for you." She smiles.

"Oh, I assure you they are very different." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"In. Out. 30 seconds..." She giggles.

The cabbie looks at them from the rearview mirror. He's not quite sure what to make of them.

Pietro laughs. "I'd tickle you, but I am not allowed to show public affection." 

She bumps against him. "You'll have to get your revenge in the hotel room, I guess."

Eyes narrowed, he nods.

"Assuming I let you in."

He makes a face. "Oh yes. I forgot they gave us separate rooms."

Her voice gets softer. "We'll just cancel one when we get in, say it was a mistake."

He nods. "It will save money." He reasons

"And make sure you actually get out of bed." She teases.

Pietro shrugs. "I need lots of food and rest."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." She ruffles his hair.

He smiles at her. Then he looks towards the front. "Driver, can we not go faster?"

Betsy points out the window. "You've noticed the traffic, haven't you? We're not far, though."

The cabbie nods his agreement. "Shouldn't be ten minutes, sir."

Pietro rolls his eyes. "So slow."

"Enjoy London. Imagine. Imagine Alice getting to visit when she's older. Will you take her or her mother. Where do you think she'll go? 221B Baker St? Whitechapel? Will she look for the Doctor?" Betsy tries to distract him.

He smiles. "She will want to find white rabbit."

"Maybe have a tea party? There are very nice places to have tea here." She smiles back.

"Yes. And afterwards to see the Queen of Hearts. But I will take her to Bucking Palace instead." He winks at her.

Betsy hits his arm. "Buckingham. Ham."

"Buckingham." He repeats. 

"Good. Can't have you embarrassing me." She tips his chin. "Not when you have to impress my brother."

He nods. "Then I will run Alice through the palace so she can see the doggies."

She chuckles. "I don't think most people see the corgis."

He shrugs. "We are not most people."

"Very true."

He squeezes her hand. "We will come to London and then go to Sokovia. That way Alice can see both her heritage."

"That sounds lovely." Betsy smiles widely. "She's such a lucky little girl."

"You will come with us. I want you to see it, too."

That earns him a kiss. A proper kiss, decency be damned.

By the time it's done, they are at the hotel. The cabbie is paid, and they head in. Pietro lets Betsy do all the talking. He just smiles and presents his I.D. when asked.

Finally they head into their room, the second cancelled. It's not huge but it's quite nice. Cozy and warm with a small kettle and selection of teas and even a small fridge, which is good considering how long their stay might be.

"I like it. Very English." Pietro says.

"In England?" Betsy pretends shock. "Imagine that!"

He rolls his eyes. "I will go to bathroom now. Want to time me?" He winks.

She shakes her head. "I'll wait to time you on the sex."

He laughs before becoming a blur.

Betsy finds a bench to put her suitcase on and digs out a clean change of clothes before lying on the bed.

He's back as soon as her head hits the pillow. He jumps onto the bed. "Are we resting?" 

"I was while I waited. I still need to shower." She turns to look at him.

Pietro kisses her. "Then you should shower."

She smiles. "Have you?"

He shakes his head. "I want to run first. The plane ride was too long."

"Alright. You do that, then, and I'll get the plane smell off." She sits up with a stretch.

He watches her with a smile. "I am very lucky man."

"Yes, you really are." She grins then slaps his knee. "Get going. Don't get lost."

He salutes and gets up. He changes into running clothes. After a quick check to make sure he has his phone and room key, he leaves.

Betsy goes to take her shower, taking her time about it and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Are you still in there?" Pietro's voice calls out. It's been about 15 minutes since he left. He sounds out of breath but happy.

"Yes!" She calls with a laugh. "Door's not locked."

He is still stripping when he walks in, humidity from the hot shower filling the air. His body is glistening with sweat before he steps into the shower..\

"Hi." She backs up to give him room and thoroughly enjoys the view as she does.

He smiles that cocky smile of his. "Hi." His eyes close as the water falls on his head. It doesn't matter. They would have closed a moment later when he kisses her.

The kiss is slow as she pulls him nearer. And then she's soaping him up. It's a good excuse to stare at him.

"Mmm. I like this." He raises his arms so she can get his sides.

"Being clean? Is it new for you?" She teases.

"Yes. Well, being cleaned by a beautiful woman is."

"Unhuh." She pauses to kiss him.

The kisses turn to touching, touching that Pietro would not describe as clean. But if he cannot show affection in public, he feels he should do what he can in private.

"You." She moans between kisses. "You'll want a condom if you plan to continue that."

It only takes a moment, and there are barely any water droplets on the way to his bag and back. He holds up the condom. "You mean one of these?"

She nods and pulls him back in, hands on either side of his face.

He puts the condom on. It's a little difficult with the distraction, but he manages. Then his hands are on her, stroking her skin and massaging her breasts.

She's moaning with pleasure, her back pressing against the wall. "Please, Pietro."

Pulling a leg to his hip, he enters her with a kiss. He presses her against the shower wall and starts to thrust slow and deep.

"Pietro. Yes. Yes." Her hands move over his chest in slow Ws as she enjoys his attentions.

His teeth tug at her bottom lip before kissing it. He changes his angle until she squirms. Oh that makes it hard to remain at a normal pace. He speeds up just a hair. It's barely noticeable for him.

Her arms move around his neck. She pulls against him, moving with his thrusts. And she's so close, she gasping from the building intensity. Then she lets go, falling into him as sensation wins.

That's when he lets loose for his own release. It's only a second before he's with her, his semen filling the condom as the water falls over them.

"Mmmn. Pietro." She kisses his throat and holds him close. The water may as well not exist.

Eventually they leave the shower and dress. Pietro feels much more relaxed and himself now. He's ready to meet Brian.

Betsy seems cheerful as she snuggles into her long sweater. The local weather definitely explains her love for sweaters at all times. They grab a taxi to head to the restaurant. As they head in and they go to great the muscular looking blonde man, Pietro gets a surprise when Betsy swats him before hugging him. "I still can't believe you got us to meet in a Pret."

Brian laughs as he squeezes his sister close. "What, you wanted me to spend money on you, B?"

Pietro extends his hand. "Hello. I am Pietro."

"Brian." He rises as he shakes that hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"And I have heard much about you." He looks around as a hand goes to rest on his stomach. "So we are eating here?"

"As good a place as any. You two go ahead and I'll hold the table." Brian offers.

Betsy thanks him and takes Pietro's arm.

Pietro grabs 3 sandwiches, 2 bags of crisps, and a couple of sodas. He then adds Betsy's selections to the tray. "Should we get your brother's?"

"Yeah, one sec." She's easily able to pick out a couple of sandwiches, bag of crisps and bottle of juice for him.

They pay for it all using the company credit card. Then they return to the table Brian is at.

"Walkers prawn cocktail. Your favourite." Betsy dangles the bag before her brother.

He grins. "As I recall they're your favourite but you always get them for me so you don't have to eat the full bag."  
"Maybe." Betsy takes her seat with a giggle and starts dividing food.

Pietro smiles. "I must remember this." Most of the food ends up in front of him. "Do you live near here, Brian?"

"Sort of. Flat's a few stations by underground. Work's closer." Brian explains.

Pietro nods. "Your underground looks very extensive."

Brian grins. "Get to know it well, that's where are murderers roam."

"Oh yes. The vampires."

"Maybe." The blonde looks at his sister. "You're here to confirm that."

"Should be interesting." Pietro finishes his first sandwich.

Betsy nods. "We've got all Steve's files on them. Hopefully we can resolve this quickly."

"These sandwiches are pretty good." He opens his second bag of chips, or crisps as they call them here.

"My human waste disposal." Betsy grins and tilts her head to Pietro.

Brian chuckles as he starts his second sandwich. "That's a title I'm glad to give up."

"I burn lots of calories when I move fast." The Sokovian explains.

"And he went for a run this morning." Betsy adds. "Don't bother with sex jokes, I've made them all."

Brian just laughs.

"This is true." Pietro smiles.

"She makes it sound a challenge."

He shrugs. "I have found she likes contests. She especially likes beating me in training." He smiles. "But I have learned much."

"Have you learned she only challenges when she thinks she can win? Ow!" He rubs his shoulder where Betsy hit him.

"She is like my sister in that way." Pietro smiles.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." Betsy winks.

Brian raises his eyebrows. "But not from everyone?"

"His ex." Betsy wrinkles her nose. "She and Wanda seem to be mortal enemies."

Pietro takes a heavy breath. "Mortal enemies is not strong enough." He shakes his head. Then he has to make the admission he dreads, though he kind of thinks Brian may already know. "Jess is pregnant with my child, and I fear she will end up in the middle."

Brian nods slowly. "Betsy's mentioned it. It's weird, though, because it doesn't sound at all like the Jess Drew I've met in past."

"You know Jess?" He's surprised though he supposes he shouldn't be.

"We borrowed her from SHIELD a couple times, back when she worked for them." Brian nods. "I've never met anyone who could hack a security system so fast. Or who could drink as much per pound."

"She is a complicated woman." Pietro notes.

"You could say that again." Betsy snorts.

The light in his eyes fades a bit. "She has had a difficult past. Which is to say she has had very little past and all of it hard."

"When I knew her, she was a party girl. Drinking and laughing, everyone's friend, and going home with a new dick every night." Brian finishes his juice. "We all knew she'd left Hydra, but she never talked about it."  
Betsy nods. "I think it's finally caught up with her."

"She has found love." Pietro looks over at Betsy. "And I am now grateful it was not with me."

"Me too." She reaches for his hand.

He takes it and brings it to his lips. Then his eyes go wide, an innocent look on his face. "Is it too much?"

She laughs. "You're fine."

"Okay good."

"Has my sister been scaring you with tales of how proper we Brits are?" Brian smirks.

He nods. "She says I should not be so open with my feelings."

"Well." Brian shrugs. "It's not deadly, but you'll earn some dirty looks."

He shrugs back. "I am used to such things."

"Doesn't mean you need to invite them." Betsy pouts.

Pietro smiles at her. "I agreed to behave, didn't I?"

She leans forward. "I didn't say I believed it."

Brian chuckles.

"You will see. I will be very behaved." To enunciate the point, he takes back his hand and finishes the last of his lunch.

Betsy rolls her eyes and looks at her brother.

He shrugs. "He's your beau."

Pietro grins then chugs some soda.

"You can be replaced." She points at Pietro, but it's not much of a threat.

He swallows. "I am only following your rules."

She waves her hand. "Borderline."

Pietro turns to Brian. "Your sister she always keeps me on my toes."

"You, me, and anyone in her path." He laughs.

"I like you, Brian. What do you like to do for fun?"

"This is the closest I've been to fun in months." He admits with a slight blush.

"Bri's a bit of a workaholic." Betsy explains. "Especially when there's a big case."

Brian nods. "I do spend time with Meggan, though."

"Meggan?" Pietro asks with a smile.

"It's complicated." He furrows his brow. "We'll say girlfriend."

"Sometimes stalker." Betsy adds helpfully.

"Not anymore. We're sharing my flat." Brian bumps her.

Pietro glances at Betsy. "Then you must let us invite you both to dinner. Like a double-date."

He shakes his head. "Not really necessary."

"She works with him." Betsy finishes.

"Then it's even more necessary." Pietro insists. "When the case is done, we will go to dinner and maybe go dancing."

"We'll see." Betsy smiles at him as her brother looks uncomfortable.

Pietro is too pleased with himself to notice.

"Anyway. I'll be showing you around the lab this afternoon. Then we'll patrol tonight." Brian explains.

"Sounds fun. We have some toys from Stark that will help identify these murderers."

Brian smiles. "Good, we could definitely use it."

"So we go to office next?" Pietro asks.

He nods. "Just us, though. The team's already out."

"Okay."

"It's going to take at least a blooming hour to get the right passes." Betsy groans.

Pietro grimaces. “I will need candy for that.”

"Can't carry anything for it." Brian starts explaining the procedure. Betsy nods.

Soon enough, they are in the midst of it. Pietro is obviously bored as he sits slumped in his chair. So he starts to use his power to rearrange things on various desks.

Betsy notices and punches his arm. "Pay attention."

"To what? We just sit here and wait." He protests.

Brian chuckles. "We'll head in, then. Prepare for more waiting."

"It's the British way of life." Betsy agrees.

Pietro gives a dramatic sigh before following them in. This time instead of moving things, he falls asleep until Betsy wakes him.

"You're terrible." She informs him. But the interview is just as long and boring. As is the clearance check. The photo and finger prints are slightly more interesting, but that's not hard.

"We are done now?" Pietro asks.

Finally he's told yes. Betsy and Brian are waiting for him.

He is taken to Brian's desk. "I now have official badge."

"Well, that's one point for you, then." He grins.

Betsy slaps his shoulder. "Be nice."

Pietro chuckles. "Brian is okay. And he is right. One point for me." He gives his girlfriend a wink.

"Only one, though." His sister hits him again.

"Were you this mean to Wanda when she brought Vision home?" Betsy asks. "Of course you weren't. You're not a jerk like certain brothers I could name."

Brian points out. "It's also really hard not to be impressed with a robot. You should've brought one."

Betsy groans.

Pietro shrugs. "I gave him a hard time when he asked for my blessing to marry Wanda."

"Marry? Do you mean-"

"Stop that train of thought." Betsy puts her hand on his mouth. "We're not there yet."

"Definitely not." Pietro agrees. "But you will be first to know when we are."

He nods and pokes his sister.

Betsy squirms. "We both know it's going to be you, first."

"We'll see." Brian grins.

"Aaanyway." Betsy drags it out. "How about that tour so we can get to setting up our gear?"

"Alright, alright." He gets up to show them around.


	219. Carnival Mirror Versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does some coping. Loki makes everything better. Pietro is getting to know the London underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's song: https://youtu.be/vwIpu6Yp3S4

"Let me start by saying you are absolutely not in trouble in any way." The second he says it, Steve cringes. It completely sounds like she is. "I just want to talk to you, Rogue. Offer you some options."

She looks at him with doe eyes. "My internship is over. Seems to me I only got one."

"Actually, I was going to suggest you take some time in the familiarity of the Xavier school until you get comfortable with your new headspace but return to us in the fall semester. Carol will have to show you how to use those powers, if you don't shake them." He leans forward with a warm smile.

"She already was showin' me. That's how this all happened." She looks sad, guilty. Her eyes drop. "I don't think I should come back. This was supposed to rotate, wasn't it? Someone else should come instead."

"I'm hoping to take a few students. Maybe offer you some advanced training?" Steve shrugs. "We've really enjoyed having you, despite what happened."

She looks up at him, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. "I'm grateful. I am. But..." She takes a breath. "To be honest, I felt more like a burden most of the time. Well, until Carol. And that didn't turn out so well."

He nods slowly. "I can understand that. But I want you to know it's an option and you're welcome any time. If you just want to come for holidays or whatever."

"Thank you." Rogue feels bad. "Is that all?"

"All I have. Unless you had more?" He tilts his head.

She shakes her head. There is a slight hesitation before she stands.

Steve also rises. "I promise we'll let you know as soon as she's up. Unless you'd prefer to wait? Think it over, talk to who you trust. Let me know your decision." He offers his hand.

She takes it in her gloved one. "I've already bought my train ticket. I leave the day after tomorrow."

"You take good care, okay? And definitely join us for the fourth. Tony always has the best fireworks." He starts to pull her into a hug but pauses.

Rogue steps away with a nod. She does her best not to rush out, but she can feel emotion welling up inside her. Once she's out of his eyesight, she rushes to a bathroom.

Steve's phone rings. It's Bucky calling to verify when the UN vote is supposed to happen and whether they need to be there in the days leading up to it.

"Buck?" Steve answers still feeling bad.

"Steve. You okay?"

"Sorry, yeah. Just spoke with Rogue."

"Oh." There's a short pause. "You okay?"

"Fine, it's just weird. I'm sure you're getting that." Steve sighs. "Anyway, you called for a reason or you just want me?"

"The UN. Just calling to see when we need to be there and for how many days. I figured we should be there a few days before the actual vote."

Steve chuckles. "Read my mind as always. Probably Thursday or Friday. I believe the vote is Wednesday?"

"Okay. I'll work with Clint and Natasha on assigning shifts." He licks his lips. "I could use a training session. How about you?"

"Sounds amazing. Still working on guns or hand to hand or what?" He's already en route to his room for gym clothes.

"I was thinking hand to hand."

"Great. Meet you in practice room three?"

"Yeah. Give me 15 minutes." Bucky ends the call and changes clothes. He smiles at his wife. "You're missing a really good show, doll." He brings Tracy to the room then puts the girls in the stroller to take them down with him.

Steve looks up from his stretching when Bucky enters. "I didn't know you had the girls training already."

"Gotta start 'em early." He makes sure they are comfy before joining Steve in stretches.

"They look so calm and happy. It's weird." Steve speaks as they move.

"They keep me sane. Don't know what I'd do without them." Bucky confesses.

Steve smiles. "Glad we don't have to find out."

"Me, too." He straightens up. "Ready?"

"I think so. You're not too much challenge unarmed." Steve winks. "Hope you're ready."

"Oh I'm ready." They circle each other for a bit before the punches start getting thrown.

But they both know punches won't go far here. Steve makes the first dive for Bucky's waist in a bid to knock him off balance.

Bucky sidesteps it and brings his fists down on Steve's back.

Steve hits the mat, but not long. He's up on his feet again looking for an opportunity. He gets it when Bucky throws a right that leaves his side open. But the original super soldier only gets in one punch. What Steve really wants is to get his shoulder in there somewhere and slam Bucky to the ground but he seems to be really focused on defense today.

They go at it for about a good half hour until the girls start getting fussy and cry for their daddy. Bucky immediately goes to check on them.

Steve smiles as he follows his friend. "They miss you already?"

"They don't like being restrained. Or they need a changing." He takes Becky and hands her to Steve before getting Lina. "Wanna work out your arms? Becky loves pretending she's flying. Whereas Lina prefers to bounce." He lifts her up and brings her back down close to his face.

"Sure." Steve chuckles and lifts the girl above his head. Soon she's giggling at the motion of being so high up.

Bucky wasn't kidding about the arm workout. It isn't the weight. The girls are really light to the super soldiers. But holding their arms up does get tiring. The laughs and smiles they give make it worth it. "Alright." Bucky gives Lina an Eskimo kiss. "That's enough. They should be satisfied now."

"Oh good. You are definitely trouble, miss Becky. Just like your mama." Steve holds her against his chest and kisses her head. She just smiles and grabs his chin.

He chuckles. "Is that so?" He moves to kiss her fingers.

That makes her laugh. Then she turns abruptly to find her daddy and sister. She practically launches herself at them.

"Woah there, Becky." Her father walks quickly over. "She really is trouble."

Steve laughs, getting a better hold on her. "They should be crawling soon. Poor Carol is going to wake up to mobile trouble. Let's pray flight is still years off."

"Definitely." Bucky puts Lina back in the stroller.

"You're going to be a holy terror, yes." Steve teases Becky before giving her back.

Bucky chuckles as he takes her back. "That she will be."

"And you're going to love every second." Steve bumps his arm. "Don't worry, ours will help. And probably Pietro's. God, maybe we need to start a school?"

Bucky chuckles. "We are having a baby boom."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Think anyone else might be secretly pregnant? Wanda? Betsy? Maria? Pepper?"

Bucky shakes his head. "Hope not."

"Me too." Steve chuckles.

"You wanna keep going? Or should we take a smoothie break."

Steve shrugs. "I'm okay either way."

Bucky considers. "Another 15 minutes then smoothies?"

"Sounds good." Steve throws him unceremoniously back onto the mats.

"Hey! At least let me get prepared first." Bucky is starting to regret his decision.

Steve grins. "Evil won't wait for you."

"Always knew you were evil." He teases and throws the first actual punch. Steve catches it then returns one of his own. Bucky deflects that with his forearm and kicks at his opponent's knee.

"Jerk." Steve retaliates by tackling him to the ground.

"Punk." He jumps back up into a standing position.

A flip brings Steve up as well. "Come on, you can't even get me down and you expect us to believe Carol's kids are yours?" He teases.

That's all Bucky needs to motivate him. It's almost scary how quickly he can get back into Winter Soldier mode. Soon the men are exchanging blows in a whir. Steve relishes the challenge. It's not an opportunity either get often, now they're in different cities. But he finally has to admit defeat when Bucky pins him to the wall.

Bucky walks away and takes a few breaths. "Now I really need a smoothie. And a shower."

"Yes. Yes you do." Steve laughs as he does a few stretches.

The girls are checked on. Lina is making a poopy face, which means they will need changing. "Wanna practice changing a diaper?"

"Sure, why not. You've had double the usual amount." He takes her and the diaper things and she's cleaned up.

"You're pretty good at that." Bucky says.

Steve blushes. "I watched a lot on YouTube."

Bucky laughs. It delights the girls who laugh with him. "Yes it is funny isn't it." He tells them.

"Well I need something to do at night when Loki's back home without me." His blush deepens.

"You know most men would just watch porn."

Steve raises an eyebrow.

"It's true. Ask any guy." Bucky tells him.

"Have you been?" Steve asks.

Bucky starts to turn red. He shrugs. "Maybe." He starts to tear up. "Believe me, I wish I didn't feel a need to."

Steve rubs his shoulder. "It won't be long. I'm sure. And I'm happy to help with cuddles, if you need."

Rubbing his eyes, Bucky apologizes. "It hits me at weird times."

"Hey, don't be." Steve pulls him into a hug. "You've been so strong, most wouldn't be this well."

Bucky holds him tight. "Have to be strong when others are depending on you."

Steve nods. "Carol most of all."

"Yeah. I can practically hear her teasing me every time I get overly emotional." He takes a breath.

"Like she wouldn't." Steve shakes his head.

Bucky nods with a smile. "I'm thinkin' now I want a cold beer."

Steve laughs. "Beer smoothies?"

"Now that sounds... kinda awesome actually." Bucky thinks. "It probably wouldn't be very good though."

He narrows his eyes. "I bet Tony would know. I could manage beer slushes, probably."

"Maybe after a shower." Bucky takes the stroller and starts walking towards the door.

"I'll catch you later, then." Steve tosses a salute.

Bucky waves. "You bet."

"If Jess is there, get her to babysit. We have to check out the new bikes Tony modded for us." Steve waves back then he's off for his shower.

Bucky heads up to the room and the shower.

Jess is on the bed, as per her usual routine, running electric pulses through Carol's muscles. It can be spooky to see them twitch in response as though Carol were about to move.

"Hey. How's the therapy?"

"Muscles are still in great shape, though they do show some signs of degradation." Jess sighs. "Can't be helped when she lies still so long. I'm going to figure something out to maybe get her working with gravity again. Maybe I'll just hold her standing, it should help."

"I can help if you want." He puts the girls in their playpen. "I need to shower. Mind watching them?"

"No problem. I need to finish this first, anyway." She smiles.

"Thanks." His shower is quick and on the cool side.

When Bucky gets back, Jess is considering Carol. "Want to try giving her a bath?"

"Like a real one? I've been giving her sponge ones." He tells her.

"Well, I figure with two of us, one can hold up her head while the other gives her a proper wash." Jess shrugs.

He nods. "Great idea."

She tilts her head. "I'll hold her head, if you prefer?"

"Let's just get her undressed and in the tub first." He lifts her into a sitting position to help.

Jess nods and they start to gently undress her.

Once she's naked, Bucky carries her bridal style to the bathroom. "Uh, guess we should have filled the tub first." He laughs because he'd cry otherwise.

"No worries." Jess laughs and rubs his arm, then puts in the plug and starts the water. She adds soap to the water to help get Carol cleaner.

Bucky let's it fill up about a third of the way before putting Carol in. He grabs a towel and puts it beneath her head before kissing her temple.

"I'll leave the body touching to you." Jess offers respectfully as she moves to hold Carol's head.

"Thanks." He gets a washcloth and starts to clean her.

As Jess watches her head, she gently massages Carol's scalp and then grabs some shampoo to wash her hair.

"She's too damn quiet." He looks at his wife. "Hear that, Carol? You're too quiet."

"And still. It's so weird." Jess sighs and strokes Carol's cheek.

"Now Rogue is leaving. I've tried to convince her to stay but no dice." He raises Carol's arm and washes her underarms.

"The girl's been through a lot. Being her probably reminds her what she's done." Jess looks down. "Even if Carol forgives her, she may never forgive herself."

"As long as she moves on from it." Bucky says.

Jess shrugs. "It's not always easy. Some people use it to their benefit, but not most."

"Guess we'd know better than most." He gives a small smile. "How are things with Matt? You find a new place yet?"

"Not yet, still looking." She smiles. "He does have that job now. And you know Matt, he's gone into it whole heart. So I try not to distract him too much."

"I'm glad he took it. I think it'll be good for him. But you'd know better than me." He smiles at her.

She nods at him. "He wont admit it, but sitting idle is not great for him. I hope this will help him realize it."

"I'm sure he will. There's nothing like the love of the right woman to get a man to snap out of self pity." He grins, clearly also talking about himself.

"I wouldn't know a thing about that."

"Well that's because you've never had the love a the right woman." He winks at her.

She grins. "Well you get to be the one to let Matt know I've gone gay and left him on your advice. Good luck."

He laughs. "Maybe in your case it takes the right man."

That has her look away for a moment. "He's pretty right."

"Yeah. I recognize that look you give him." His eyes go to his wife. "It's the same one I give Carol."

She nods. "I admit I understand a little better but..." She pauses, thinking about her conversation with Matt the other day. "I don't think it's normal to be as afraid as I get. That must be my damage."

"Probably. But as Leia says, the more you tighten your grasp, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." He's getting as bad as Carol.

That turns her smile sad. "Yeah. That's not really a problem. I tend to. I feel I'm not enough for him and I pull away at times I suspect he expects I should go to him. But I don't want to annoy him with my stupid problems."

"Annoy him." Bucky tells her. "He'll let you know if it's too much."

"I." Her hands draw back slightly, but she keeps them on Carol. She lowers her head.

"Best thing I ever did was let Carol in." He confesses.

"He'll leave." It's quiet and simple but those words could flesh out Wikipedia with all the fears and meanings they hold.

"He won't." Bucky looks her in the eye. "If you're like me, you don't have faith in much. Have faith in him. If he disappoints you, he's an ass, and I'll help you kill him. But if he stays?"

"Then he's a bloody fool." She sighs.

"But he'll be your bloody fool."

"I feel guilty. And greedy." She confesses. "He's not like us. He doesn't know what it's like to have your humanity ripped out, or to shoot the one you love, or hell he hasn't even taken a life. I'm a murder weapon gone rogue. This isn't blood on my hands, I'm fucking soaked with it."

Bucky considers that. "He's a man of god right? A good Catholic boy?" He watches the small nod she gives him. "So let him cleanse you."

"But I'm not Catholic."

"Neither am I. Not anymore. Doesn't mean you can't take what you want from it." 

She frowns. She feels it almost disrespectful. "Can't I just follow the beliefs I have?"

"Like I could make you do anything." Bucky teases.

"True." She smiles. "Thailand wasn't just for Matt, you know. I had Alice blessed by Buddhist monks. Don't tell her father."

Bucky laughs. "I'm sure he's gonna get her baptized, so I'd say you're even."

Jess nods. "He's said he'll raise her Catholic. Would it be weird if I asked him to have Matt as God father?"

"No." He says it with a shake of his head. "I think he'd make a great godfather."

"Then I'll ask." Though she thinks she'll check with Matt first.

"You might want to check with Matt first." Bucky suggests as though reading her mind. "It's a big responsibility."

"I plan to." She agrees.

He smiles at her. "Alright, doll. I think you're all clean now."

Jess smiles in turn. "Beautiful as ever, let's get her dressed.

"Think we better dry her first." He unplugs the drain and stands to get a towel.

She rolls her eyes. "That was implied." She carefully lifts Carol to a standing position.

Bucky pats her dry then goes to get some comfy pj's for her. They dress her and get her back to bed.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping the touch is helping her to return." Jess admits, stroking Carol's cheek.

He almost makes a sex joke but decides it'd be in poor taste. Not to mention more than a little creepy. "Thanks for all your help. Do you mind staying for a little while longer? Steve wanted to show me the new bikes. It can wait if you need to be somewhere."

Jess smiles. "I don't mind at all though I'm jealous. My motorcycle has been in storage far too long."

"You ride? We should go on a road trip when Carol wakes." He kisses Carol's lips and Jess' head. "Thanks."

"Oh, please. We both know the better question is what don't I do." Jess winks.

Bucky laughs. "Pee standing up?" He suggests.

"Actually..." She raises her eyebrows.

He raises his hands with a laugh. "Let me live in my old fashioned 1940s bubble on this one. Okay? I'll be back soon."

"Go have fun." She grins.

He heads down to the garage to find his friend.

Steve is looking over the motorcycles, locating all the extra features Tony had told him about and a few he hadn't.

"Hey, punk. Who do they look?"

"I'm impressed, actually. I mean, check how sleek it is. You'd never even know this is a small missile launcher." His hand moves over the main body. 

"Nice." Bucky moves closer.

Steve nods. "And both have saddles for the shield front and side so it or the bikes can be swapped."

"Fancy."

"I'm not sure what all else he forgot to mention." Steve chuckles.

Bucky shrugs. "It's not like I'd read the manual anyway." He straddles one. "It's nice."

Steve laughs. "Glad you approve."

"Do we get to take them for a short spin?" Bucky waits with a hopeful grin.

"Of course."

Bucky revs up the engine. "That's nice." He waits for Steve to get on his, and they take a short ride around the block.

"Not bad." Steve smiles. "A solid eight on the scale of one to sex."

Bucky laughs. "And I thought I was the writer."

Steve winks. "You are. I'm the media whore."

"You? Says who?" Bucky sounds like he's ready to go beat whoever it is up.

Steve shrugs. "I am the one who always ends up speaking to them. I guess Carol's the one who likes doing it."

"Only because Tony likes to go off script." He chuckles. "Remember the opening of the DC facility?"

"Don't remind me." Steve sighs.

"Just sayin', if anyone is a media whore it's him." Bucky gets off the motorcycle.

"That's fair." Steve hops off and gives his bike a pat. "I don't mind when he's sober."

"That does help."

Steve nods and slaps Bucky's back. "You could be up there."

"No thanks. I got used to working in the shadows." Bucky tells him.

"You'd just need to smile and the world would be in love." Steve winks.

"That used to work." He admits. "But now that both my wife and my best friend are so much more attractive than me, it doesn't work so well."

Steve shakes his head. "Can't say I agree with that."

Bucky bumps against him. "That's because you still see a 90 pound weakling when you look in the mirror."

"No, I see this big mass of stranger." Steve tilts his head with a frown. "I have to keep reminding myself it's me in there."

"Your face hasn't changed, punk."

Steve nods. "Yup, same ugly mug no dame would view twice."

"Guess all those dames were looking at your chest then." Bucky teases.

It earns him a punch in the arm. "They were all looking at you, smart ass."

"Not after the super serum. I actually had to work to get dames to notice me after that." Bucky reminds him as they head to the elevator. "Peggy barely even glanced at me."

"In fairness, Peggy didn't spend much time _looking_ at me either." The memory is bitter sweet, especially with her health of late.

"Really? 'Cause I remember her giving you moon eyes all the time." He pushes the button for his floor.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "We thinking the same Peggy? I wasn't sure she liked me until she kissed me chasing that last plane."

Bucky gives him a look. "The night we formed the Howling Commandoes, we were in that bar. She only had eyes for you."

"But she would do something like that then she'd turn around and shoot at me or something." Steve pouts. "It was very confusing."

That just makes Bucky laughs. "And now you're married to Loki. You my friend, have a type."

"Gorgeous but dangerous?" Steve blinks innocently. "Does it help or hurt to admit I find Jess attractive if a touch nuts?"

"No. I get that. She's definitely your type." He scratches his head.

Steve blushes. "At least it's better than what used to be your type; anything with boobs and pussy."

Bucky holds up a finger. "Anything with boobs and pussy that said yes." He winks.

"Right." Steve chuckles. "But now it's part-alien, Star Wars fanatic, who can't cook?"

"And has amazing boobs." Bucky's smile turns sad. "She's cocky and reckless and loyal to a fault. And I love her more than I ever thought possible."

Steve wraps an arm around him. "And she's perfect for you. And you for her, so when she wakes up to your face she'll have the brightest smile of her whole life. Well, except your wedding day."

"My luck, she'll wake up to Jess." Though honestly he wouldn't complain about that. He just wants her awake.

"And then demand you." Steve bumps him.

"Yeah." Bucky looks up. "Wanna come over for dinner? We can order pizza or somethin'."

"Sure. That's much better than my plans." Steve smiles.

Bucky claps a hand onto Steve's shoulder. "Great."

"Should I wait for you to dismiss the spider?" Steve pauses. "Though we did want to try to socialize more with Matt."

"You're not with Loki, so I'm gonna say it's safe."

Steve nods. "Not that I mean to invite them if you don't want."

"The more the merrier. Tracy has been staying in bed more lately. So it's been pretty depressing." There's a sad smile. "And you know I'm not that good at depressing."

"Sure do. Don't start." He chuckles.

They get off the elevator and head to Bucky's room. He knocks on the door before entering. "Sleeping Beauty still sleeping?"

"Mmhmmn." Jess is curled up next to her, taking a bit of a nap as well. "And the girls were golden."

Steve smiles as he follows in. "Hello Ms Drew. We were going to order some dinner. Do you and Matt want to join?"

Jess starts at his voice and sits up quickly only to groan and put a hand on her belly. "Uh. I don't know. Let me call?"

"No pressure." Bucky tells her. "But it'd be nice. You know it takes at least three people to equal one Carol."

"I said let me call." She gives a little annoyed wave and pulls out her mobile to dial Matt.

Matt is willing to head over if Jess is sure she's okay with it. "It'll give me a chance to update Steve on my progress."

"I'm okay." She promises before letting the two super soldiers know the decision.

"Great." Bucky says. "You want pizza or something else? Chinese? Indian?"

She shrugs. "As long as it includes vegetables."

Steve chuckles. "That's going to be tough for Buck."

"Hey, I've gotten better about that." He had to thanks to Carol's love of salads.

"Unhuh." Steve goes over to look at the babies.

"I'll go order Chinese. You two, no fighting in front of your nieces."

"I'm too tired to fight." Jess complains and returns to laying next to Carol.

Steve raises an eyebrow but keeps silent as he watches the twins sleep.

Bucky leaves to check on Tracy and call in a dinner order. He isn't gone long.

Lina's woken and is now happily cuddled against uncle Steve.

Her father can't help but smile. "Food will be here in about 20 minutes." He sits on the bed.

Steve nods and kisses the little head. "I think Lina's ready for it."

"Right. I'll go get their bottles." Bucky gets up again and heads to the kitchen.

"But Chinese food, dad." Steve teases after him.

"You know, it's barely even like what you actually eat in China." Jess comments from where she lays. "They modify it to Western tastes to sell better."

Steve nods. "Seems smart to me."

Bucky returns with two bottles. "Uncle Steve." He hands one to him before picking up Becky.

"Thank you." He gets Lina at the right angle and guides the bottle to her mouth.

"Look at that. You're a natural." Bucky grins. "Or were you watching YouTube videos about that, too."

Steve blushes.

Jess turns to look at them. "I'm still impressed you both know about YouTube."

"We're old not dead." Bucky pauses. "Anymore."

"Just old."

"Isn't that what I said?"

She sits up, leaning against the headboard. "Sorry. Tired. My sarcasm failed. You're not _just_ old, you're old fashioned."

Bucky looks at Steve and nods. "I'd say that's fair. You?"

Steve shrugs. "I'm married to a gender fluid former alien. I don't know."

"You got a point. And I'm a house husband to my wife and daughters." Bucky presses his lips together. "Maybe she means morally?"

"You're not amusing." She starts playing with her phone.

"Amusing? No. I'm high-larious. Isn't that right, Rebecca. Yes it is."

Chewie is unimpressed from her place next to Carol. She looks up and yawns.

Jess sighs and gives him a blank stare.

Steve chuckles. "But this audience isn't buying."

"This audience rarely does." Bucky notes.

"Or you might just have to come to terms with the fact you're not funny." Steve winks and Lina giggles.

"Et tu, Lina? Ugh. The treachery."

"Smart kid." Jess grins.

Matt arrives just before the food does but only just. Soon they are around the table, six dishes plus egg rolls and crab rangoon that they are all sharing.

Jess stays close to Matt, appreciating the contact.

"We're supposed to close on the lot the day after tomorrow." Matt is telling Steve while he grabs a piece of chicken in his chopsticks. "Jess has already started filling out the permit applications. I'd like to have sort of a neighborhood meeting/town hall thing. Are you available Wednesday night of next week? I think it would help if you were there. Loki, too, if she's available."

Steve shakes his head. "Wednesday is bad. That's when the Sokovia Accord comes down."

"Would you rather it be before or after?" Matt asks.

He thinks for a moment then takes a deep breath. "If we do it before, we'll probably end up having to do a second after anyway."

Matt nods. "How soon after? Friday? Saturday? The following week?" He really wants the two men to be available to answer the concerns that the people of Hell's Kitchen have.

"At least a week." Steve decides. "No matter which options the final version of the accord goes with, it's going to change people's opinions and that should give them some time to settle."

The frown on Matt's face shows how much he likes the wait. "You do realize that by staying away you seem like some self-important distant overlord that is trying to play the hero."

"It's a week. That's not long." Steve's eyebrows go up.

Surprisingly, Jess comes to his defense. "Jaa, if he comes too soon, it looks like the project is to make up for it instead of being a genuine attempt to help."

"Except a lot of them already know he's doing it." Matt tells them. "Forgive me, but I didn't hide Steve's involvement from anyone who asked about what was going on."

Bucky clears his throat. "Maybe Loki could do it alone? She's good at that sort of thing."

"But I'm more popular." Steve frowns. "This was never meant to be a secret, but the timing is terrible. Because public opinion isn't the only one I need to worry about. Depending how things go, the Avengers could very much stop existing."

Matt's brow furrows. "And yet until today you were all about rushing to get this started and done."

"I was hoping to have it started before this." Steve points out.

"Then maybe you should have hired someone else." The lawyer's voice is calm, but there's an edge to it.

"You have to give people notice before a town hall meeting anyway." Jess touches Matt's arm, an attempt to calm him though she's equally annoyed. "You know that, Mr Lawyer."

Steve sighs. "Look, I wanted you for this because I know I can trust you to do what's best for hell's kitchen no matter what. Even if my everything else is hell, I trust you to make the right decisions."

Matt nods. "I'll schedule something for the 2nd Friday or Saturday after the Accords are signed."

"Thank you. I'll have Loki set up a direct email for questions for the project and today, though, which you can share publicly." Steve offers.

"Thank you."

Bucky exhales, shoulders slumping. He was afraid this was going to get ugly.

Jess gently rubs Matt's thigh.

"Bucky might be right about Loki being better support on this." Steve rubs his neck.

"It is his job." Bucky points out.

Steve chuckles. "I suppose it is."

"I'll call him tomorrow." Matt decides. "We can discuss how best to handle this."

"Thank you. It really is Loki's project." Steve smiles.

Bucky changes the subject slightly. "So, Jess, how do you like working with Matt?"

"I'm not really." She points out as she rests her chin on Matt's shoulder. "Just helping out here and there."

"She's been a great help." Matt assures them.

"Help in the way I help Loki when she works from home?" Steve's lips quirks up.

Jess rolls her eyes. "I can assure you my cock is no distraction."

"Though mine sometimes is." Matt says playfully.

"Not to me." She grins and pokes him.

Bucky laughs. "That's cold."

Jess looks at him. "Distraction suggests it's not my focus."

"Point taken. And look, you've made Matt blush."

Matt is very busily concentrating on his food.

"Someone has to. I just happen to be rather good at it." She winks then lightly strokes Matt's cheek. "Besides, he started it."

"And I don't regret it." He tells her.

She smiles. "Blush notwithstanding."

Steve chuckles. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

Bucky looks over. "The blushing?"

Steve nods. "I've got this asshole and Loki both trying to get me."

Matt smiles. "Luckily I just have Jess trying to get blushes out of me."

"I'm not really trying." Jess winks and takes his hand. "I merely state the obvious."

"I sit corrected." He gives her hand a squeeze.

She kisses his ear and murmurs. "I love you."

That brings a small smile to his lips.

Jess also smiling as she sits back in her seat and yawns. "You fellows done with my boyfriend? This pregnant lady needs to go home and sleep."

Bucky nods. "Sure. Go sleep."

"Cheers." Jess nods. "The exhaustion is probably the worst part, the morning sickness is close. Which reminds me, Steve, I've got some really good ginger mint tea once Loki hits that stage, if you'd like."

Steve goes pale. "Excuse me?"

Bucky shrugs. "Don't look at me."

Jess shrugs. "She's been female since your honeymoon, Carol mentioned you wanted to try, and now you've sent a woman who can manipulate all matter away for her own protection? Not exactly rocket surgery."

"Rocket surgery?" Matt's eyebrow rises.

"Because some say brain surgery and some say rocket science." Jess explains. "Known in some circles as a joke."

"Just sounded weird." Matt stands. "Congratulations, Steve."

"Thank you." Steve ducks his head. "It's not supposed to be public knowledge yet, though."

Matt understands. "I promise not to tell. And I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. At least I used to be."

"And I'm sorry for calling you out. The rumours of my insanity tend to make people forget I was slash am a spy." Jess apologizes as she slowly rises.

"It's. It's fine. Just please keep it quiet." Steve looks at them both.

"We will." Matt assures him.

"Thank you." Steve moves to shake both their hands.

Bucky stands. "Steve, you sticking around for a bit?"

Steve nods. "I'm yours all night, if you want. I just need to call Lo'."

"Sounds romantic." Jess teases.

"I think you mean bro-mantic." Bucky grins.

"Calling his wife?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Thought you meant the first part. Never mind."

Jess chuckles. "But if you two want to stay up late painting each other's nails and braiding your hair, that's cool."

Matt shakes his head. "More like drinking beer and talking sports I'd imagine."

"Should I leave you here, jaa?" Jess teases gently.

"No. I've got some work I need to catch up on." He doesn't mean the garden.

She smiles. "Of course you do." She rubs his lower back and nods to the super soldiers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bucky waves. "Thanks, Jess."

"Thanks for dinner." She replies. She and Matt only just make it inside the elevator when her pretense of energy fades and she leans heavily against him.

"You okay?" Matt's voice is full of concern as he supports her.

"Just pushed myself too hard today. Sorry. Give me a minute." She apologizes. "No sneaking out for me tonight."

"That's probably best. The larva needs you healthy."

She nods and takes a deep breath before pulling herself up. "Only the larva?"

"No not only the larva. Me, too." He kisses her softly.

"Just checking." She rubs her nose against his. "You're going to tuck me in before you go out all night, right?"

"Of course I am."

"You're not going to get distracted, are you?" She teases.

"No. You need to rest." It sounds like a warning.

Jess chuckles. "Yes, jaa. I'll be your good girl."

"I know that's a stretch for you." He teases.

"You can walk home." She teases back as the elevator opens to the garage.

"But then you'll have to tuck yourself in." He pouts. "Is that what you want?"

"I hate you." She kisses his cheek and guides him to her car.

"I love you, too."

She opens the door but won't let him sit before a lengthy kiss. "Regardless of what anyone else thinks, you are the perfect man."

"I think you may be a little biased."

"Might I?" She taps his nose. "Well, I like my biased opinion. It's really the only one I care about."

"Well I think you're pretty amazing." He kisses her again.

Jess chuckles, her fingers moving down his neck to his shoulder. "I appreciate the approval."

His protective side takes over. "You okay to drive?"

"Should be. It's not that far." She moves to get in the driver's seat.

Matt gets in and buckles his seat belt. He smiles. "I remember the first time you drove me."

She raises an eyebrow. "As I recall, I hit on you and you admitted your identity." She chuckles and starts the car.

"Hit on me? You downright propositioned me. As your other lover, I wasn't sure how to feel about that." He's smiling.

Jess laughs. "Oh, it's not like we were exclusive or anything. Or even willing to allow ourselves emotion."

"Oh I know. I was very happy to live by those rules." He wonders. "Did I start bringing emotion into it when I told you the truth?"

"Hmmn. I'm not sure. I can say that my interest didn't pique until I began seeing all of you." She licks her lips.

"All of me." He sings softly. "Why not take all of me. Can't you see, I'm not something without you."

Jess smiles. "Love your voice, sweetheart."

"As long as I don't sing U2?"

She smirks. "In your case, I'll be willing to forgive it. Eventually."

He decides to test it. "Who's gonna ride your wild horses? Who's gonna drown in your blue sea? Who's gonna taste your saltwater kisses? And who's gonna take the place of me?"

She punches him in the shoulder.

"Ow." He rubs his arm. "I guess you know that one."

"Please note, I did say eventually." She chuckles.

"Note taken. No more U2." He grins. "Maybe I'll start singing Nickelback instead."

"That's fine." She's quiet for a while before making an admission. "Vermis used to listen to U2."

"Oh. I see." He feels bad about bringing up painful memories for her. "What did Clint listen to?"

Jess snorts. "Shit. I swear the man's deaf."

He smiles. "That bad, huh?"

"That bad." She agrees.

"Okay. How do you feel about Journey? And please note, your answer could have deep ramifications on our relationship."

"They're one of Carol's favourites, so I listen to a lot." She glances at him. "While not my favourite, I can appreciate why someone would like them."

"They're great to sing to after a hard day. And yes I do that." He admits.

Jess chuckles. "I'll sing just about anything anytime."

"So how come I rarely hear you sing?" He asks.

"I mostly sing when I'm alone, to keep myself company." Is her admission.

He moves a hand to her leg and gives it a squeeze, enjoying the feel of the soft material beneath his skin. "I think you have a beautiful voice. And you're allowed to sing to me whenever you want."

She smiles. "Don't worry 'bout the key, Lock's busted, and the chain is free, Light comes up, the sun goes down, A rented room, a borrowed town, That burns the memories to the ground, With one more round, one more round..."

"That's nice. Country?"

"I like to think it's folk. Not so twangy as country." She finally pulls in to her own building.

"I like it." He gives her leg another small squeeze. "It's very you. Beautiful and melancholy."

She parks the car. "Thanks, I think."

His hand pulls away. "Sorry. That's probably not the right word."

"It probably is." She puts her hand on his cheek and pulls him into a tender kiss.

"I don't...have to leave right away if you'd like me to stick around for a bit." He swallows. "Maybe rub more lotion on that belly of yours."

Her thumb strokes his cheek. "If you'd like to. I never begrudge your going out, though. Just get a bit jealous right now."

"I would." He gets out of the car and walks around it.

She steps out and goes to him. "Well, you know you're always welcome with me."

"I know." He takes her arm and waits for her to lead him.

They head up to the apartment and he's greeted by the usual sounds of her dropping her bag and keys as they shut the door.

Matt immediately pulls her into a kiss. "Best part of my night so far."

Jess giggles, her forehead pressing against his. "I love you, too."

He takes her hands and starts pulling her to the bedroom. "Come on. Let's get you into some comfy pj's."

"You're really intent on properly tucking me in, huh?" She's amused and more than a little flattered.

"I am."

She smiles as they find one of her favourite silk nighties. "You're being far too nice. What are you feeling guilty about?"

"Not guilty. Grateful." He tells her. "I know you noticed how Steve was getting under my skin."

"I thought he was meant to be a thinker? He always seems so scattered around me." Her fingers move up his arms, but she's planning on making him do everything.

Matt undresses her as they talk. "From what Bucky tells me, Steve has a tendency to take on too much responsibility and spread himself too thin."

Jess moves as he needs. "That sounds vaguely familiar. Who would I know that does that?"

He gives a resigned head nod. "Does this make us the carnival mirror versions of Steve and Loki?"

Jess groans. "I really hope not."

He thinks about it. "Still, we are kind of darker versions of them. Only I don't have super healing and your powers are cooler."

"We're not versions of anyone. We're ourselves. And we shouldn't want or try for more. Not when we're so capable of changing the world for good." She kisses him fiercely.

He returns it with the same fervor. "We should get you into bed."

"I thought you were doing that?" She chuckles.

"Trying." He picks her up and carries her the short distance. He lays her on the bed and goes to get the lotion.

She lays back, stretching out. She feels strange and vulnerable that he wants to do these things for her.

He returns and slathers lotion over her. It has a nice scent, one that now reminds him of her.

Jess sighs, trying to relax at his touch. It slowly starts to work. "My Matthew."

"My Jess." He smiles. "And her larva."

"We could share." Her hand reaches for his, moving with him.

"She already has a father. A better one than I could ever be."

Jess shrugs. "You'll be a part of her life anyway. I don't understand it from a Christian sense, but I was going to ask Pietro to make you godfather."

Matt's hands go still. "That's a lot of responsibility."

"Why I asked you first. But, really, you'll be as much a part of her life as I will." She pauses, suddenly very vulnerable. "Won't you?"

"I will. I just assumed that wouldn't be all that much." His brow is furrowed. "You had been so adamant about not wanting custody."

She takes a breath. "Maybe more as she gets older. I'll admit, I've been a lot more stable than I believed myself to be. It's almost like I've had the support of an amazing person to make me want to be better."

"Carol is pretty amazing."

She slaps his shoulder. "Stop it."

"Sorry." There's a small smile. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be responsible for another person. I can barely handle myself. Besides, Pietro may already have someone else in mind."

"He might. And it's not like I even wanted her. Or kids at all. Ever." She sighs.

"Did the conversation just change?"

She looks him over. "Not really? I don't know."

He takes a breath. "I would be honored to be the larva's godfather. But only if that's what Pietro wants."

"Thank you. I'll ask." She pulls him into a hug.

He hugs back for a moment before pulling away. "I should go. You gonna be okay till I get back?"

"No." Jess pouts. "Not unless I get five kisses."

His eyebrows rise. "Any place in particular?"

She smiles. "The last one should be my lips. I'm not picky, otherwise."

"Five." He places one on the inside of her wrist. The second is at the inside of her elbow. The third is on her shoulder. The fourth is against her neck. The fifth, as requested, is her lips.

"Mmn." She gently scratches the back of his head. "Now get out there. And make sure you help an abused woman or two for me."

"I will." He goes to his apartment to change then heads out into the night.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Why can't I control it?" Wanda shrieks in frustration as scarlet energy slowly fades around her fists. Before her, a dummy is torn to shreds. She'd been attempting to lift it.

Loki is leaning against the doorframe. "You are trying too hard to control it." She steps inside. "Magic is part of who you are now. Stop trying. Stop thinking. Just let it flow."

"Mother?" Wanda looks over in surprise. "I thought you were retreated to Washington?"

"I was. I came to surprise Steve and to check in on you." Her head tilts to the side. She holds a hand out as though requesting a handshake.

Wanda takes it, then goes in for the hug. "It is good to see you."

Loki can't help but smile as she hugs back. "It's good to see you, too."

"There has been such stress around here. It makes me uncomfortable. Perhaps was healthy for you to step back." She gives a small smile.

The smile is returned. "When you took my hand, how did you do it?"

Wanda furrows her brow. "What?"

"I offered my hand. You shook it. How did you do that? Did you concentrate on raising your hand?"

"I made a decision and it happened."

"Exactly. So make a decision." Loki gestures to the dummy. "And it will happen."

Wanda stares at the dummy, mentally demanding it reassemble. The remaining pieces smash into each other with such force it only crumbles further.

Loki stares at it a moment. "Make a decision but don't force it. Ask."

She tries again. This time the pieces align but they won't reconnect, no matter what she tries.

"Good. You can stop now." Loki smiles at the young woman. "That is so much better. Did you feel the difference?"

"I think so, but it still did not obey me." Wanda frowns.

"It will. It needs to trust you first." Loki tells her. "Magic is a living thing. It breathes and grows and carries grudges. You must be kind to it. Respect it."

Wanda huffs in frustration. "I try."

Loki takes her hands. "You are doing so well, Wanda. Truly. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." She bows her head. "But I feel so very nervous. I can feel power growing so fast inside me but I am unable to keep up control. I fear hurting someone."

"Is the meditation helping?"

"Some." She frowns.

Loki moves a lock of hair from Wanda's face. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. When was the last time you danced?"

"I do not recall." She admits sheepishly.

"Then let's dance." Loki looks around. "JARVIS or FRIDAY or whomever is there, put on some good dance music."

"Really?" Wanda blushes. Truth be told, she's not much of a dancer.

The music comes on. Loki takes Wanda's hands again and starts moving them around. Her body sways and bounces to the beat.

Wanda attempts to copy her but mostly feels awkward.

Loki senses this and lets go of her. "Feel the beat inside." She puts a hand on her own chest and lightly pats it to the rhythm. Her head also bounces to it. "Do you feel it?"

Wanda closes her eyes and listens. Her fingers start to tap against her thigh with the beat.

"That's it." Loki encourages. "It's a steady heartbeat. The rhythm of sex. The pulse of life. Everything has a rhythm." She's starting to move more.

Loki's words make her think of Vision, causing her to relax immensely. It allows her to move with the music.

"Yes." Now the former Asgardian abandons herself to the music. There's no form or reason. No choreography. She just does what she wants, what the music inspires.

Wanda smiles and does the same. It feels good, freeing. "No wonder you and father do this so often."

"Ah yes. Well that's a little different. But the result is the very similar." She smiles. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I believe so." Wanda comes to a stop.

Loki stops, too. "Is something the matter?"

Wanda's head tilts as she thinks. "I just do not understand why you think this helps me."

"It's to relax you, my dear. And to remind you that life should be lived not worried over all the time." She strokes Wanda's cheek. "You're young. Have some fun." She almost feels like she's talking to Steve.

"And if my fun kills someone?" She looks at Loki with serious eyes. "I do not have this luxury. I must guard for myself even with Vision now."

Loki hugs her. "So long as you fear it, it will consume you. You must accept it and make it an extension of you the way your arm is." She steps back feeling as though she's let the young woman down.

Wanda frowns. "I feel as though the arm is suddenly too large, and while I try to use it as before I end up causing damage as it does not respond correctly."

"All right." Loki uses magic to smush the dummy remnants into a ball. It hovers over the ground about shoulder height. "Use that too large arm. Destroy it."

That is, unfortunately, much too easy. The ball explodes into powder.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Ashamed." She admits honestly.

Loki feels this may be the crux of the problem. She thinks about Sam and the group and how they discuss things there. She asks gently, "Ashamed of what exactly?"

Wanda stares at her hands. "Only destruction has been successful for some time. I feel I am unworthy if I cannot also accomplish good."

Loki magically turns the music down and switches it to a piano sonata by Debussy. "Destruction can also be for good. Look at Hulk."

She meets her eyes. "Hulk, who has effectively left the team because he cannot handle guilt of his actions?"

Loki sighs. "Hulk, who has effectively left the team because he cannot accept himself. But he has a purpose." She looks into Wanda's eyes. "You have a purpose, but your fear holds you back."

"I will not hurt the innocent." Wanda is firm. "I am risk until I have control."

"I am not telling you that you should." Loki sighs. "I'm obviously not helping. I apologize for interfering."

Wanda frowns and reaches for Loki's hand. "I appreciate you want to help me, but I have learned my power is unique, and that means I am the only one who can learn to tame it."

Loki nods. "Know that I'm here for you should you ever need to talk or dance or anything."

"I do. Thank you." Wanda smiles.

"I'll leave you to it then." She gives the young woman a hug before leaving to find Steve.

Steve is on the phone when Loki arrives. "No, thank you. I appreciate the warning and I especially appreciate that you'll be handling it yourself. Of course. Yes. See you soon."

"I need a hug." Those are the first words out of her mouth. "And a kiss. And you looking at me and telling me everything is going to be alright."

The phone goes down and Steve immediately pulls her into his arms. "Baby? What are you doing here? I thought... Fuck it. Come here. I love you. Everything will be fine."

She holds him tightly. "I couldn't go another day without seeing you. Don't worry. I'm being careful not to run into Ms Drew."

Steve kisses her head. "I'm happy to see you."

"You better be." Shes strokes his cheek lovingly then gives him a soft kiss.

"How are you feeling? Drew actually offered to give you tea for morning sickness." Steve rubs her sides.

"Are you sure it isn't poison?" Then Loki hits his arm. "You told her?"

Steve rubs the spot. "I didn't. Apparently she still has spy skills that we've been over looking due to her being a psycho bitch."

Loki laughs at that. "Ah well that's okay then." She gives him another kiss.

Steve holds her close, rubbing her back. "You don't turn into a psycho bitch when I'm not around, do you?" He's remembering her saying that she and Jess are too alike.

"Sometimes. Not as often as I used to." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"You know, it's funny. I think she calmed Matt the other day, instead of the other way around?" He lovingly strokes her hair.

"That is interesting."

Steve nods. "I'm starting to wonder if she doesn't play up her crazy, to keep us from seeing the real damage?"

She shrugs and kisses along his jaw.

He chuckles. "Don't know, don't care, huh?"

"I really don't. And if that makes me a psycho bitch then so be it."

"I care. Because it makes her dangerous." He lifts Loki up bridal style to carry into their bedroom.

Her arms go around his neck. "I can handle myself."

He lifts his eyebrows. "Who said it's you I'm worried about?"

"No? Then whom?"

"Bucky?" Steve shrugs before he places her on the bed.

"Once Carol wakes up, he'll be protected." Her hand glides down his arm.

"Pietro?" He kisses her chest.

Her fingers slide into his hair. "That is more problematic."

He nods, his lips continuing downward.

"Though it's his sister I'm more concerned about." Her body rises to meet those lips.

He nods again, pausing to push her shirt up. "She has potential to do a lot of damage, considering where she's nestled."

"That's true." Her breathing is getting heavier the lower he gets. "It'll be better when most of us are in DC again."

"Mmhmn." He nips at her belly.

"I've missed you." She smiles. " _We've_ missed you."

"I've missed you, both of you. My beautiful loves." He pauses to look up. "I adore you."

"And I love you." She only just gets it out before becoming lost in his eyes.

"You are the most beautiful, eloquent, and graceful man, woman, or other I've ever known." He moves up for a tender kiss. It quickly turns needful as they taste more of each other. Loki holds him in place as she opens her mouth to him. Steve rolls them to their sides, keeping Loki close as their legs tangle. He feels he could kiss her a thousand years and it wouldn't be enough.

Her hands slip beneath his shirt and rise until his heart beats strong and steady beneath them.

"Love." Steve breathes slowly as he takes her in. "I don't even need to do anything other than hold you forever."

She nods. "I just need your strength and your certainty." The corner of her mouth rises. "And a kiss or two."

"Oh, is that all?" He chuckles and delivers one of those kisses.

"Mmm. Thank you."

Steve kisses her nose. "Anytime, babe."

She nestles her head just beneath his chin. "I just need to feel you against me for a while."

He tugs her closer. "Me, too. I don't even know how I used to get through days without you. It makes me ache for poor Buck."

"Has there been no change then?"

"No, though I guess Drew has been doing that electrotherapy and talking to her hours every day on top of what Bucky's tried." He strokes her back.

"Isn't it strange how everything feels more complicated now than it used to?" Her finger makes a small pattern against his skin. "Perhaps it's just _what_ is complicated that's changed."

Steve nods. "Maybe the watchers followed us and have dragged in all our friends? They should spend more time watching Drew and her crazy. Sorry, Matt."

"Matt called me about this town hall thing he wants to do." She's heard the lawyer's side, understands the reluctance and apprehension of some of the residents. But he also told her what Steve had said, his fear of this being tied to the Sokovian Accords.

"You set up that email for him? But I'm worried about it. Maybe we should've waited?" Steve frowns.

"It does make the timing odd." Her brow furrows. "But it also shows us trying to make amends for what I've done." She's sure a town hall will bring out protesters and people who will try to hurt them, either physically, verbally, or politically. "I don't want anything that formal, certainly not until after the Accords are dealt with. But I wonder if I should make an appearance. Maybe have Matt walk me around the lot. If people are there, they can ask me questions."

"That would certainly help appearances. You'll have to negotiate his time away from his girlfriend, though." He reminds gently. "Maybe I might even be able to get out."

"Don't feel you must. This may be your idea, but it's part of my penance." She pulls away to look at him. "You know, for my psycho bitch days." She gives a small smile.

"Should I leave it all in your capable hands and just show up for the photo ops when you tell me?" He smiles. "I'm good at that."

"I think you have enough on your plate. The point of giving this to Matt was so you wouldn't have to worry about it." She reminds him.

Steve sighs. "I know. I just can't help myself."

"Silly man." She kisses him. "You care too much."

"No such thing." He teases. "Because I love and love and love you."

"Whatever happens, whatever comes our way, promise me you'll remain true to who you are." Her hand moves up out of his collar and caresses his neck.

"You won't be the first I've promised that to." He kisses her head. "I will. I swear."

Loki nods. "And I swear I will always stand with you."

"We will stand together." He hugs her tight.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It is the earliest hours of the morning. Pietro and Betsy are at the Piccadilly Circus underground station. "There is permanent circus here?" He asks.

"Circus is old English for circle." Betsy explains as she looks around the empty platform.

He furrows his brow. "So three ring circus is like saying three circle circle?"

"I don't know, actually."

He shrugs, and just like that it's gone from his head. He jumps down onto the tracks and looks up and down them into the darkness.

She follows, summoning a psychic blade to give them some light. "See anything?"

He looks harder. "I thought maybe I saw eyes."

She lights a flare and tosses it in the direction he points.

"I would say it was rats, but then it would be an unusually tall rat."

Even as he says it Pietro thinks of Jess.

"Could be human." Betsy points out as she tries to peer through the darkness.

He holds his hand out. "Give me flare?"

Betsy holds one out for him.

Pietro cracks it and throws it as far as he can. Then he runs. Fast. Making a circuit to just beyond the edge of the light and back.

Betsy watches, looking for other movement. "Pietro?"

Pietro holds up a finger as the light from the flare diminishes. Suddenly there's another light, bright and golden and only lasting a moment. "Vampires."

"Shit. Well, at least we know the tech works." Betsy pulls out her katana. "Now we just need to figure out how to find the nest."

He slowly nods. "Next time I put tracker on them instead. We should report, yes?"

"Yeah." She looks around again, worried they'll be followed.

The climb back onto the platform, both keeping a sharp eye out for any strange smoke that might signal the arrival of a vampire.

As they finally return topside, Betsy sheathes her weapons with a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get back. Think it's still early enough you could call Wanda."

He smiles. "Betsy - always so thoughtful."

"I try." She smiles back and takes his hand. "I know what it's like to be so far from your twin."

"How do you do it for so long? I feel...unwhole."

"Not easily." She smiles sadly.

"I would kiss you now, but I am on best behavior." He winks at her instead.

She wraps an arm around his waist. "Come on, you. You've earned a pint and a hot shower."

"Woo-hoo." He gives his fist a little shake of triumph.

"Right after we report." She reminds him.

Pietro shrugs. "Well then I have something to look forward to." He yawns.

She takes hand and goes to the street to hail them a cab. "We'll make it quick."

He notices a strange fog forming next to her. The world around him slows as it takes the shape of a man. He gets between them and punches him as he tries to get another dose of nanobots.

Betsy is falling before she's seen Pietro move. She lands on her hands and looks back to see the vampire take form. "Pietro!" She tries to form a psychic shield around him as she reaches to her belt for another flare.

The problem with psychic shields is that the good guys can't penetrate them either. Pietro bangs on it as he sees the creature starting to disappear again.

The flare goes right through the smoke it becomes and fizzles uselessly on the sidewalk. Betsy curses and lets her shield fall. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. You?" He glances at her but continues to look around. That thing could return at any moment.

"Good. Let's get out of here." She tries again for a cab, succeeding this time.

"Well that was exciting." Pietro says.

Betsy gives him a look as they settle on the can seat. "We'll report in the morning. But at least you have a story for Wanda."

"I do not think she will like this story." He takes her hand.

Betsy smiles. "You saved me from a vampire who was then scared off. What's not to like?"

"We were attacked by a vampire." He replies.

"You dated a spy, didn't she teach you to spin stories?" Betsy teases.

"I do not lie to my sister." He tilts his head. "She would know if I did."

Betsy shakes her head with a grin. "Tell it how you like, then."

"I will tell her how I saved you and then you saved me." He boops her nose.

"And that you are mad with missing her?"

"Yes. But that you are doing your best to keep me distracted."

"Sure am." She leans against him with a yawn.

"And very much succeeding." He is not yet ready to relax completely just yet. 

"We'll be home in time for the unveiling of the accord." Betsy replies.

Pietro frowns. "I am not sure I want to be." He looks at her. "Maybe we should prolong our trip. Have a mini vacation."

She nods. "A couple days in France, maybe? Or have Brian invent extra paperwork."

"I do not care so long as I am with you."

"Deal." She kisses his cheek.


	220. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message for Steve. Loki promotes the garden project. Steve gathers a small team to head out to check out a lead on Hydra in Lagos. Bucky and Clint head out to Vienna. Matt reaches an olive leaf to Foggy. Sort of. The news channels start condemning Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Civil War? :o

Jess wakes with a deep intake of air. Years ago, it would've been followed by a scream but she's trained them out of herself. Yet the years of effort are for naught when she detects the trace smell of a certain perfume, tainted with gun oil. She goes into full panic, convinced she's back with Hydra.

There's a light breeze coming from the open window. There's a man's silhouette against it, closing it. As soon as he does, he stops and sniffs the air.

Jess is on the bed, curled as small as her pregnant body allows and quivering like a leaf.

He moves swiftly and quietly to her. "Jess, what happened? Who was here?"

Her hands are on him immediately, as though she were the blind one. "I was asleep, I had a nightmare but I awoke and I. Is she gone? I could smell that vile perfume and I thought she had me."

"She's gone. No other heartbeats or breaths in the room." He assures her.

Her head falls against his chest and she begins to weep softly, somewhere between fear and relief.

Matt pets her hair softly. "Who is she?"

"Viper." Jess whispers. "At least when she isn't going by lady Hydra. She ran the camp where I lived."

"Was she here just to scare you?"

"I don't know. Threatening all I love wasn't enough?" She takes a few deep breaths and rises, to see what's changed in the apartment.

"You know her better than I do." He tells her.

Her eyes search until they finally spot a dossier file. Jess's voice goes low and harsh. "She left an assignment."

His brow furrows. "What is it?"

She walks over, and pulls a sticky note off the top. "For your new friend Steve. Right. Okay. This seems to be a file on Frank Grillo aka Crossbones. It claims he's planning an attack in Lagos to show the world Hydra isn't gone."

"Why would she help him? It must be a trap."

"Obviously. But how and for who?" He fingers play with the edges of the paper. They're starting to tremor as the earlier adrenaline begins to leave.

"You have to give it to him."

She closes it and looks at him. She can't risk him getting hurt. "I do."

Matt pulls her close. "Now how do we stop her?"

"I have to kill her. She's left me no choice." Jess shuts her eyes.

He tightens his hold on her. "There has to be another way."

She presses her nose into his neck. "If she's alive, she'll keep coming. I doubt any prison could hold her long."

"I'm sorry." She has so much blood on her hands already. He hates to see more added to it.

Jess just holds onto him. She knows she's not at her best right now and for the first time in her life she's unsure about her ability to complete the mission.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After clearing everything with Matt, Loki appears in Hell's Kitchen around 10:30am. She arrives in an alley and walks to the lot that was purchased. She's dressed in dark jeans, a dark green blouse with white flowers and brown ballerina flats. Her hair is in a low pony tail. There is no hat nor sunglasses. Along with Matt, she's surprised to find Foggy Nelson. "Foggy, it's been too long." She kisses his cheek.

"It's nice to see you, ma'am." He has a slight blush as he steps back.

"Foggy was curious when he heard about the project." Matt explains. "I didn't think you'd mind my inviting him along. I figured he'd be better at describing things to you." 

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you," Loki replies. "This is the lot?" She looks at the empty space they're in front of.

"Yes. I'm told it doesn't look like much."

Foggy shrugs. "Most things don't, when you're starting. But the plans look amazing."

Loki smiles. "I'm glad you like them. I know it barely scratches the surface in trying to make things better after what I did. Nothing I do could ever make amends. Not really."

He's about to make a comment agreeing, but Foggy bites his tongue. "It's nice to see the effort, at least. I'm sure others will agree."

She nods sadly. "I hope you're right."

Matt delicately takes her elbow. "Why don't we show you around."

"Yes, there's a lot of dirt to be viewed." Foggy shakes his head but let's his friend (maybe?) do his thing.

They stand in the center of the lot while Matt points out the various areas that correspond to the items in the plans. A crowd begins to gather as people start recognizing the two famous lawyers and the infamous woman with them. A few people don't believe that's Loki, though.

Foggy shrugs. "There's potential, if you get the right people. And maybe others will be encouraged by your example to build in the area."

"I hope so." She replies.

"Hey!" Someone from the crowd yells. "Darnelle says you're Loki. Is that true?"

She turns towards the voice. "Yes. Darnelle is right. I'm Loki."

"Mrs Rogers is starting a community building project." Foggy tells them before inviting them to the future town hall meeting for it.

"Oh so you're gonna buy up all the land and kick us out now?"

"No." Loki replies. "We're building a garden. That's all. We're not kicking anyone out. This is your neighborhood. I have no plans to change that."

Matt repeats town hall and lets them know the plans are available at his old law office.

Foggy sighs and smiles. "Gotta love people."

"I can't say I blame them." Loki says. "Gentrification is a common thing nowadays."

"True enough." Foggy nods. "Thinking of gentrification; how's Jess, Matt? Her back still bothering her?"

"She's better. Good days and bad." He wonders if she's told Steve about Lagos yet. "More good though."

He smiles at his friend. "I'm really surprised she didn't volunteer to help with this. She really likes plants."

Loki's smile is one of amusement. She had no idea Jess 'really likes plants'. "It's best if we aren't within 3 city blocks of each other. But I believe she is helping Matt with some things."

"She is." He confirms.

"Loki, ma'am, sir. I find that incredulous." Foggy takes her arm. "I'd think two ladies like yourselves would practically be best friends. You've got so much in common."

"Yes well that's the problem. We're both used to being queen bee. We see each other and immediately feel the need to fight for the top spot." She winks at him. "And don't think I don't know who gets your vote. But I promise not to hold that against you."

Foggy raises his hands. "I just know better than to flirt with Captain America's wife. I could totally take Matt if I had to."

Matt laughs. "Then again I'm blind. So Foggy has a bit of an advantage."

"Exactly. I could just switch her out for another girl and he'd never notice, so long as she's snarky." Foggy jokes.

Loki nods. "And yet Matt still managed to choose a great spot for the garden. I can tell the morning sun will hit it perfectly no matter the season."

Foggy wonders how much was Matt and how much was Jess. "He's good with details. It's the big picture he doesn't always see."

"Actually, Jess helped me pick the lot." Matt confesses.

Loki nods thoughtfully. "I'd ask you to thank her for me, but she'd probably think I was trying to manipulate her in some way."

"She's not _that_ paranoid." Foggy clearly has little clue as to the actual extent of the conflict.

"Clearly you know a better version of her than I do. I'm glad." She looks over at the crowd. "Unless there's something else, I do believe it's time for me to face Hell's Kitchen."

"Of course, ma'am. Good luck." He gives her thumbs up.

She chuckles. "Thank you." She faces the crowd again and walks confidently towards them, though her head is slightly bowed. Once she greets them, she takes some questions and some harsh words. To the latter she nods and acknowledges their pain and anger. "I deserve those words. All of them and more. I deserve worse." She looks at them. "You have a hero I admire - Daredevil. I understand that he believes people can change. That they should be given a chance to. He's like my husband that way. And I am doing my best to prove them both right."

"With the help of my friend and former partner, a proud member of our community who was born and raised here, this destroyed lot is becoming a garden, both for walking and with space for people who have small or no yards to have a small patch of earth for vegetables or flowers or whatever." Foggy adds, standing next to Loki. "I will be watching this space with interest."

She gives him a grateful smile.

Matt joins them. "I for one am particularly looking forward to the smell of flowers." That gets a few laughs from the crowd.

Loki remembers. "There's an email address if you or your neighbors have any questions or concerns. I'll be checking it personally." She looks on her phone to be sure she gets it correct then tells it to the crowd. "Thank you."

"You should probably get a sign or something to post so people can see about the meeting." Foggy suggests. "Maybe set up a website about the project so people can see for themselves what you want to do."

She smiles. "Those are excellent ideas, Foggy. Matt, do you have time to take care of that? If not, I'd be happy to."

"I can ask Jess for help." Matt replies.

"Of course." The words are almost devoid of emotion. "May I buy you two lunch? It's the least I can do for making you show me around."

"Sure, I could do lunch." Foggy glances at Matt. It's a bit weird to hear him admit to asking anyone for help. But it's also good.

"I'm meeting Jess, actually." Matt's voice softens. "Thank you for doing this, Loki. I think it helped."

"I hope so. If there's anything more I can do, please let me know. This project really is important to me."

Foggy smiles. "She's even mentioned it on her Twitter. Karen told me."

Loki smiles. "Foggy Nelson, do you not follow me on Twitter?" She teases as she takes his arm.

"Don't have one, ma'am." Foggy shakes his head. "A lawyer that talks too much doesn't look good."

"And yet when you speak, you always look better." She counters. "Where shall we go eat? Please don't say Thai."

It's his favourite, but he'll give her that. "Lady's choice. I'll eat anything." He turns to Matt one last time before they go. "Talk to you later, Matt. Remind Jess to take it easy for me. Most women at seven months pregnant aren't doing half what she does in a day."

"I will. Thanks, Foggy."

Foggy nods. "No, thank you." He turns back to Loki. "Shall we, Mrs Rogers?"

"We shall, Mr. Nelson. Take me to your best deli please." She requests.

"You know, my mom always wanted me to be a butcher." He starts telling the old story as he leads her to his favourite.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Maria Hill is looking over the intel Jess brought Steve. "I smell a trap."

"She said the same." Steve drums his fingers on the table. "But it's also a chance to get rid of one of the last major Hydra players."

She closes the file. "Who do you want to take?"

Steve considers. "Natasha, Sam... Wanda. Bucky and Clint should head out to Vienna to make sure they aren't trying to keep us away from the UN council."

"Maximoff? Are you sure?"

"Yes. She needs to boost her confidence, that's her biggest problem." Steve nods.

"Okay. I'll have the quinjet gassed up and ready for you." She looks at him. "Anything else?"

He takes a breath. "About a million things, but I think the biggest thing that's clear is that there's still a big chunk of Hydra we missed and we need to drive them out, whatever it takes."

"I'll check my sources, call in a few favors, see what I can find." She tells him.

"Thank you. You're the best." He claps her shoulder. Though he also has one other source he needs to try.

"That is why you hired me." She gets up. "The jet will be ready for you in an hour." It's actually always ready for the most part, but she likes to have it double-cheked before big missions.

"Thanks. I'll alert the team." That's just a quick message through JARVIS as he returns to his room to change. But he pulls out his phone and has it on speaker as he does. "Murdock, you free to speak?"

Matt listens for a moment to be sure no one is with him. "Yes. What's up?"

"I need any and all information Jess has on Hydra. We both know she's not going to give it to me."

"Maybe if you asked nicely?" It isn't much of a joke, and he isn't sure he meant it to be. "I'll ask."

"It's as much for her protection as anyone's." Steve sighs. "I swore I'd take them all out and I will."

Matt rubs his eyes. "You should have seen her when she found that stuff. She was shaking like a leaf. I want this done, too."

"Anything is helpful. I'll be out of town a day or two, but you can send it through Loki. No one else will be hurt by them, if I can help it." He grabs his shield.

"I will. She did good today by the way." Matt tells him.

"Glad to hear it." He picks up his phone, switching off speaker as he moves it to his ear. "Could you keep an eye on her for me? I'm walking into a trap, and while I think we can handle it, I prefer to have all sides covered."

"I'll find reasons to call her." Matt assures him.

"Thanks. Now I gotta go catch a plane."

"Good luck."

"You too." He smiles as he hangs up.

His phone buzzes with a text message. It's from Loki and consists of a heart and a smiley face that's kissing and has hearts for eyes.

Steve chuckles and sends a few hearts back before letting Loki know he's off on a mission.

'Be careful. And yes I know you're always careful.'

'Love you. Stay out of trouble.'

'Ha! You're funny.' That's followed by a winky face. Loki's hand goes to her stomach. She knows he's careful, but missions still frighten her.

'And you're gorgeous. I'm bringing Natasha and Sam, so I'll probably be back quick. We should do dinner.'

That makes her feel better. 'And dancing.' She smiles at the picture she has of him on her desk.

'Getting on the plane. Make reservations for tomorrow?' He gets on, checking if the team is ready.

'Will do. Love you.'

Natasha looks up at Steve and gives him a nod before going to the cockpit.

"Alright, guys. Three hour flight. Let's get a plan before we land." He claps Sam's shoulder and winks at Wanda.

Sam nods. "Something tells me I'll be on one of these rooftops."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess glances over from her spot next to Carol as she hears Bucky banging around. "I take it you got the orders to ship out early?"

"I did. They changed the meeting to Vienna, so it's gonna take longer, too." He looks around trying to think of what he's missing. "I'm taking Tracy to the hospital, so you won't have to worry about her." His shoulders drop. "Should I be doing this, Jess? Should I be leaving right now?"

She stands and walks over to him. Then she surprises him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Unlike the quick and showy kiss they'd once shared, it's tender and filled with care. She pulls away, and looks him in the eye. "That was for Carol. Carol who believes in you, loves you, and wants your best self while fighting for the things you both believe in."

He stands there stunned for a moment. Then his jaw sets, and he nods. "Thank you for taking care of them for me."

"I won't move until you come back." She promises, then gives him a tight hug.

He holds her. Then he does one more look around before going one last time to Carol. He kisses her. "I'll be back soon. But if you want to wake up before then, I wouldn't mind." He says goodbye to his girls next. He picks each one up and kisses their heads. There's one last hug for Jess before he heads out.

She watches him. "Be safe, Barnes, or I'll come after you myself."

He nods. "I'll do my best." His first order of business is to get Tracy to medical downstairs. Then he'll meet Clint at the quinjet.

Jess sighs, then she calls Matt. "Got some bad news, jaa."

"What is it, noodle?"

The name still makes her smile every time. "My extended sleepover with Carol is starting early."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes?" She's not sure why he's asking that.

"Do you have a bag already?"

"No. Of course not. I'm never prepared for anything." She's amused and sarcastic.

"Sorry I asked. Want me to bring you dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely. Though I was hoping you could grab my laptop. I forgot to bring it and the computers here just don't have my security settings."

Matt smiles. "Of course. It's in its usual place?"

"It is. You are the most wonderful boyfriend a girl could ask for." She knows he's not much one for flattery but she means it.

"I must be. Unfortunately I do have a favor to ask." He tells her about Steve's request.

She's shaking her head before he even finishes. "No. Not going to happen."

"I know it's difficult, but it could be the only way to be rid of them." He tells her she doesn't have to tell Steve directly. "Tell me. I'll be your messenger."

"No." She repeats herself. "He's already fucked it up too many times."

"He's also done more to stop Hydra than anyone in history." Matt notes. "If you're afraid he'll fuck it up, work with him to make sure he doesn't."

Her voice tightens. "That's not how this is going to happen."

He sighs. "Fine. I won't push anymore. I'll bring your computer over with dinner."

"Thank you. I'm sorry." She's sorry for disappointing him but not for her choice.

"Don't be. You're making the decision that's best for you."

She takes a breath. "I think for everyone."

Matt isn't so sure, but it isn't his place to say.

"Sorry, I should let you get back to work. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll be over later." He ends the call. After a moment, he calls Foggy to see if he'd like to join them for dinner. He thinks Jess would appreciate seeing a friendly face.

Foggy is surprised by the invitation. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Matt tells him. "I wouldn't invite you if I wasn't."

"I just don't want to be third wheel, you know?" He frowns.

Matt reminds him that they will have the babies and a comatose Carol there, too.

Foggy can't help a chuckle. "That sounds all sorts of fun. Count me in."

"Great. You have the option of either meeting me at the tower's lobby or at Jess' place."

"At the tower. I'm in that direction for a client right now, anyway." Foggy's still not entirely sure, but Matt seems to be trying, so he will.

"Great. I'll see you then." Matt's very next call is back to Jess to let her know Foggy is coming.

She doesn't sound as excited as she could. "Oh. That sounds nice."

Matt realizes his mistake. "I should have checked with you first. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine." She sighs. "Just not sure I'll have the energy level to be as nice as I usually am with him."

"I'll be sure to warn him before we go up." He promises. "And if you get too tired, just excuse yourself. He'll understand."

She hums. "Can't I just sleep in your lap?"

"It's just dinner. Then I'll send him on his way." Matt promises. "I'm trying to make amends like you suggested."

"Then I promise to be on extra good behaviour, so you can." She smiles.

"Thank you, noodle."

The smile broadens. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then it's a good thing I have you." He suggests she rest until they get there.

"That's the plan. Don't get jealous if I'm snuggling Carol when you arrive." She teases.

He chuckles. "I won't."

"Okay, I'll-" Crying starts in the background. "See you soon, jaa."

"Bye, noodle." He laughs to himself as he ends the call.

Jess attends to the babies' needs and then settles in for her nap, turning the TV in the background onto a news channel just for a little noise.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Lagos isn't as hot as Sam thought it'd be. He's wearing his wings and sure enough he's on a rooftop. "Things look awfully quiet. We sure this intel is good?"

"We're sure it's a trap." Steve replies as he peeks out the window of the empty apartment he's holed up in.

Natasha is sitting at a cafe across from the market. She looks like a typical tourist there with a beige jacket and aviator sunglasses. She's sipping on a cup of tea. "What do you see, Wanda?"

Wanda stirs sugar into her espresso before glancing around as she brings it to her lips. "A lot of people. Police station. ATM."

"Which means...?" Steve leads her.

"Cameras." She realizes immediately.

"Exactly. Whatever's about to happen, they don't care about being seen." Steve notices a garbage truck that seems out of place. "Sam, scan the garbage truck."

"You got it." He smiles happy to be able to use his new tow. He taps the controls on his forearm. A drone launches from his wings, and he sends it down to the street and beneath the truck. He changes the camera to x-ray to get a more complete scan. "Cap, this thing is weighted down. And the driver is armed. This is a battering ram."

"Damn it. This isn't a bombing. Where are they headed?" Steve curses himself for not thinking the Intel might be falsified.

Sam brings the drone back up into the air and scan the area ahead. "Oh damn. CDC has a facility ahead."

Natasha immediately springs out of her chair and starts running.

Steve nods to himself. "Hit it, people." He leaps out the window and hits the ground running.

Falcon's wings extend and he flies off in that direction.

Wanda is not far behind the rest but none of them are fast enough to stop the truck ramming through the gates of the complex. Or the small party of militants who shout out the windows and fill the building with gas.

"I count 6." Steve yells over the comm as he makes it onto the the grounds.

Falcon flies in and knocks one out. "Five."

"Falcon!" Wanda lifts one with her magic and sends the man toward him.

He knocks him out, too, then he lands and continues running. "Four." He scans the building with his enhanced goggles. "Rumlow is on the fourth floor. There's another guy with him."

Steve isn't going to let him get anything. "Wanda. Get me up there, like we practiced."

"What about the gas?" She asks, even as she sends him up.

He smashes through the glass and skids onto the floor. "Pull it out."

Wanda begins the dance like motion of her hands to try and summon as much of the gas cloud out of the building as she can, sending it high into the air.

It is impressive, and Sam takes a moment to marvel at the funnel of gas.

"Get your head in the game, Falcon," Natasha chastises just before she fights the driver of one of the getaway vehicles.

Steve sees a broken case, but he doesn't see his target. He scans the area quickly. "I don't see them?"

"I'm on it." Sam flies up. "Got 'em. Heading east. I'm on their tail." He soars after them.

The other three race after the truck on foot toward a market place. They have to climb over cars and containers to get through the crowd of panicked people. Natasha even grabs a motorcycle, riding it in as far as she can.

When they get to the truck, it's empty. Steve finds some armor on the ground. "They're on foot and it looks like they've split up."

Sam confirms. "I got the two headed left."

Natasha calls the other two and runs to the right.

Falcon gets to his first. Knocking them down as he lands, it doesn't take much more effort to get them down. He looks through the messenger bag and curses. "My two are down but they're empty."

As the two chase down the minions, Steve is hunting down Rumlow. He's more than happy to make sure he won't cause any more trouble.

Black Widow gets to her targets. But she has a much more difficult time with these guys. It's probably because they really do have the biological weapon they stole. She uses the full force of her body to stop them. But as soon as she gets one down, the other is back up. Finally she rises gun in hand only to find one of them pointing a gun back at her and the other holding the stolen vial.

Wanda runs after Steve as he runs after Crossbones. She loses him for a bit in the crowd and has to press through people to find the familiar red, white, and blue.

In the market, the standoff continues. Natasha is ordered to drop her gun else the Hydra agent will drop the stolen vial onto the ground, releasing whatever biological weapon it is. Luckily, Falcon's drone is there to knock him out from behind, giving Black Widow enough time to shoot the guy with the gun and catch the vial before it falls to the ground. "Thanks, Falcon."

"I'm not the one you should thank."

Natasha looks at the drone. "I am not thanking to that thing."

"His name's Redwing."

She rolls her eyes. "Let's go find Cap and return this vial."

Steve catches Rumlow, but the villain seems eager to see him. He pulls off his mask to show the deformative scarring over his face and neck. And then he hold up an incendiary device. "I really hoped it would be you. You're coming out with me."

It's the flash of flame that catches Wanda's attention. She sees Steve shield himself and moves quickly to lift the burning Rumlow before the ammunition he's carrying can detonate and harm the crowd. But her power fluxes and she loses control, crashing the burning man into the side of a hotel. The entire floor begins to burn.

Wanda falls to her knees, her hand covering her mouth in terror and shock.

"Shit." Steve swears. "We need emergency services now. And we need to start an evac!"

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess wakes to the sound of sirens, before she realizes they're coming from the TV she left on. When she sits up and sees the story, she feels nearly sick.

There are sounds coming from outside the room. There's the sound of the television playing the same story on a different channel. But there's also the voices of two men - Matt and Foggy.

Jess gets up slowly and heads to the door. She looks a little pale as she heads through it, her attention going back to the screen.

Matt is shaking his head. "If they hadn't been there, terrorists would have a biological weapon."

"Why did they take _her_ though?" Jess asks.

"You're up." Matt goes to Jess and gives her a kiss. "There's food if you can eat."

Jess presses against him. "Who thought it was a good idea to let that psycho go?"

"I don't know. I'm not an Avenger."

She nods and hugs him. "They'll be back in a few hours, likely."

"Yes." He hears the name Wanda Maximoff again and knows this won't end well for her. "She's going to need a good lawyer."

"Don't even think it." She warns him quietly before moving to greet Foggy. "Hello sex muffin."

Foggy smiles at her. "Hello, Arwen." He replies, completely earnest in his thinking her like the Lord of the Rings character.

She takes a seat next to him. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted." She teases him.

"Flattered. Definitely flattered."

"Just as long as you don't think I look like Liv Tyler. Her lips look like they were stung by bees." She wrinkles her nose.

"You make Liv Tyler look like Donald Trump." Foggy assures her.

She smiles and puts a hand on his knee. "How have you avoided being completely claimed by some lucky woman so long?"

He shrugs. "For some reason, I just can't get that second date."

"I just don't understand it." She looks at Matt. "You're supposed to help him with that."

Matt shrugs helplessly. "I can't help it if women don't see how amazing he is."

"I'd offer to introduce you to one of my friends, but I don't think most of them are your type." Jess frowns.

"We all know he's going to end up with Marci." Matt says. "He just needs to accept it."

Jess chuckles. "Or maybe she does. I could have a heart to heart with her if you like? Or maybe threaten her a little?"

Foggy's eyes widen. "No. Not necessary. So not necessary."

"I could do it in corset and tall boots, with a riding crop?" She grins.

He groans as he closes his eyes. "As hot as that would be, please no."

Jess laughs, just a little evilly.

"Be nice." Matt reminds her.

"I can't tease?" She pouts.

He chuckles. "You can tease so long as Foggy doesn't turn the color of a lobster."

Her eyes glance over at their friend. "Oops?"

"It's fine." Foggy says. "Just promise me you won't do anything weird to Marci."

"Not without consent." She promises sweetly.

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek. New images from the TV get his attention. A group of diplomats from the African nation of Wakanda were on the floor that was destroyed. All of them died. "Holy shit."

Jess's eyes widen. "Damn. Glad I didn't make the cut."

Matt frowns. "Life can change in the blink of an eye." He can't even imagine what Wanda will have to go through after this.

"I wonder if Pietro's heard yet?" She feels a pang of pain for her ex.

"It's just awful." Foggy says. "But if you're right about her being unstable, this is exactly why government oversight is needed."

"Only if it includes government payroll." Jess crosses her arms. "If the government had their way, we'd have all been nuked during the Loki incident."

"Governments can become corrupt." Matt reminds them. "Fisk almost became mayor, remember? And he had half the police department in his pocket."

Jess nods. "Trump has a realistic chance at president. Imagine if he could tell the Avengers what to do? Bye-bye Mexico."

Foggy slowly shakes his head. "I still can't believe that's actually happening."

"Foggy feels the Bern." Matt tells Jess.

"Honestly, I'm sick of this rubbish two party system. But I'm far too fond of New York to leave." She sighs.

"Funny how the election seems so far away right now."

Foggy looks at the images on the screen. "I'm glad you can't see this, Matt. It's bad. Real bad."

Jess almost points out that not only has she seen worse, she's done worse, but she bites her tongue.

"It could have been worse." Matt reminds him.

"They could've had to wait for government permission and be cleaning up a mess right now." Jess offers as an example. "Or that bio weapon could be in the water system of a city like, say, London or New York."

Foggy retorts. "Or maybe they would have insisted that the Avengers use someone who was stable." He turns to Jess. "Do you think she did it on purpose?"

"Fuck if I know. But I can tell you she has a lot more power than that, so if she did she was holding back and that seems silly." Jess looks at the screen again.

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose." Matt says. There's a touch of aggravation in his voice.

Jess frowns, but she has to agree. "It is hard to believe Pietro's sister would do that. All things considered."

"You hungry?" Matt asks her.

"Not particularly, but I should eat anyway." Her fingers tap against her knee.

"The larva needs nourishment." Matt agrees.

She nods. "And my jaa takes such good care of both of us."

He kisses her cheek and slides over her hamburger.

"Thank you." She picks it up and starts eating slowly, keeping her eyes from the TV as she does.

"Maybe we can change the channel?" Matt suggests. "They aren't telling us anything new."

Foggy opts to turn it off completely. Jess agrees. The silence is much more agreeable for all of them.

The silence is short lived as Foggy starts telling them stories from the office. "Oh I met Jessica Jones officially. She was still scary." He confesses. "But I told her I knew you, and she gave me one of these." He leans his head back to look at Jess for a moment then slowly nods. He describes what he's doing so Matt understands.

Jess laughs. "Good. You don't want to get on her bad side."

"I also told her I keep a bottle of whiskey in my desk if she ever wants some." He gives a little smile. "I figured a little bribery never hurts.”

" _That's_ my boy." She pats his knee.

"What did she say?" Matt asks.

"'Good to know.' And then she turned around and walked away."

Jess smiles. "She's good people, even if she's reluctant to admit it."

Matt smiles. "Reminds me of a certain spider."

"Please, we all know I'm not." It comes out as a tease, but she means it.

"And you just made my point. Thank you."

She reaches for the nearest object - a tissue box - and tosses it at him.

Matt catches it easily.

"I hate you." She reminds him in that way that always means the opposite.

"I love you, too, noodle."

Foggy almost chokes at that.

Jess blushes. That wasn't something she was quite ready to share yet.

"That may be the most adorable thing I have ever heard Matt say." Foggy is smiling from ear to ear.

"Shut up." His friend says.

"You're welcome?" Jess offers slightly awkwardly.

"Oh definitely." He just keeps grinning.

She hits him. "Matt, he has a stupid face and it's all your fault."

He rubs his arm. "Sorry."

"Honestly." Jess tries to regain her composure. "It's not like you've never seen a couple before."

"Not a couple made of two of my three favorite people." Foggy says.

She shakes her head. "We're both assholes. You should reconsider your life choices."

"I have. Many times. Especially lately." It's the truth. Foggy has been doing a lot of soul-searching these past few months.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Very. I don't recommend it."

"Oh, too late for me." She smiles. "What about you, Matt?"

"I have. Can't seem to help myself." Matt replies.

Jess leans back, to rest her head against the couch. "But some good can come from it. Or at least not bad."

Foggy looks over at Matt. "I'd call the dissolution of Nelson & Murdock bad. But maybe that's just me."

"You've flourished since." Matt points out. "It was for the best."

"It doesn't have to be forever." Jess points out.

Foggy looks over at Matt and quickly looks away. He's not sure they can ever get back to that place.

Jess puts a hand over her belly, voice soft. "Sometimes life takes you unexpected places. It's hard to say if you'll return from them or not."

"Yeah." Foggy's mind instantly turns to the Wakandans in Lagos.

"That's why you have to make the most of what you do have." She turns her head to Foggy. "For as long as you have it."

He stands up. "I think I need to go see Marci."

Jess's eyebrows go up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said to make the most of what you have." Foggy takes a breath. "I think Marci is who I have."

She'd meant to hint toward Matt, but. "Oh, go find love, Foggy Nelson. It's the most terrible and wonderful thing in the world. Bring her flowers. All girls deserve flowers."

"I will. Thanks, noodle." He kisses her cheek as Matt protests at him using the nickname.

"You don't-" She sighs as he heads out and turns to Matt. "Look what you've done."

"I'm sorry. Truly truly sorry."

That's when she starts laughing. "You best come here and make it up to me, then."

He walks over and gathers her in his arms. "All the snuggles you want." And of course that is when the girls start crying.

Jess groans. "We will not have children. Or we will adopt them at age seventeen." She grudgingly pulls away to check on the girls.

Matt smiles and uses the time to throw away the trash from dinner. Afterwards, he follows the sound to see if and how he can help.

The last diaper is just being secured. Lina is cuddled up against her mom's side, in the crook of her arm. Jess lifts Becky and bounces her. "You're a silly little angel, aren't you?"

Becky laughs happily and lifts her arms wanting more.

Jess kisses her head, sitting the girl on her belly as she walks and bounces. "You've been such good girls. I bet your mum's so proud of you. I know your daddy is. You got to keep being good for him so he doesn't break before mum comes back, okay? Someone's got to stay sane." 

The baby grabs at the long dark hair and tries to put it into her mouth.

"Oh, no, you don't want that. I'll have to chew on your hair." Jess teases softly.

Becky yawns as she stares up at her auntie. Her little hand reaches up again.

Jess brings one hand up to take it. "Come on, bed for you. How about we sleep by mum like Lina? Yeah, I bet mum likes it too."

"Is it safe to leave them there like that?"

"Honestly? These kids can probably already take a stronger punch than me." Jess gently strokes each tiny face.

He raises an eyebrow. "I was more concerned about them rolling off the bed actually."

She nods. "Bulletproof. Not that worried about a fall. Besides, I didn't think we were going anywhere?"

"You're sleeping here?" He sounds surprised. "Here as in Carol's bed."

"Unless you're staying over, yes."

"I should go home. Eventually." He places a hand at the small of her back. "But first I believe I promised cuddles."

"You did." She allows herself to surrender to the comfort of his arms.

"Do you want to lie down?"

She shrugs. "Do you?"

"You said you were tired." He just wants her to be comfortable.

"That's true." She nuzzles his neck and gives it a kiss.

"Lie down, and I'll hold you." He promises.

She crawls onto the bed, leaving him room but not getting too close to Carol and the twins.

Matt gets in next to her, wrapping his arms around her body. His hand slides over her belly.

She tilts her head to rest it on his shoulder. "I think something may be wrong with me. I actually feel bad for Wanda."

He smiles. "That's called compassion and empathy."

"A good spy shouldn't have either."

"You're not a spy anymore."

She frowns. "I don't know what I am."

He strokes her arm. "You're a private investigator."

"I suppose." She sighs and shuts her eyes.

"You're a woman."

“Usually.”

"Really? This is how you're telling me you're gender fluid?" Matt teases.

She slaps his chest. "Funny."

"So then what do you mean you're usually a woman? What are you when you aren't?"

"A spider." She tells him as though it's obvious. "Or, apparently, a noodle."

"Silly noodle. You're a woman even when you're those things." He kisses her.

She chuckles. "You're sure? You've checked?"

He smiles. "Tell you what, next time you are either a noodle or a spider, let me know and I'll check."

"Deal." She laughs.

"Now that's a sound that never gets old." He kisses her again.

"Me making a deal with you?" She teases.

"I meant your laugh, smartass." He slaps her ass for good measure.

She squeaks when he does. "Matthew!"

"Well stop being a smartass." He tells her with a smile.

"I don't think that's possible." She pokes his side.

He sighs. "Point taken."

"At least it's a very nice ass." She lightly nips his lip.

Matt agrees completely and tells her so.

"Thank you, jaa. I like your lips. They're perfect for kissing." She demonstrates.

Matt is almost sure Carol is going to wake up to tell them to stop, but she doesn't. And they continue kissing softly. Matt moves the hair from Jess's face, caressing her cheek, feeling its warmth.

Staying close, Jess wonders at the sense of wholeness unlike anything she's felt before. "Maybe we should go to the other room."

"If that's what you want." Matt pulls away. "You should move the babies then."

"I will. I just." She pauses, a bit shy. "I'm starting to feel I may cry."

"What? Why?" Matt pulls her close, stroking her back.

"I have all these bubbly wonderful feelings and I don't know what to do with them." She admits as she fits her head under his chin.

He chuckles. "You could try just feeling them?"

"I've never. I'm a little confused." She admits.

"It's okay. You're okay." Matt gives her a little squeeze.

She nods and kisses his chest. "You're lovely."

"You're amazing."

"Stop. I'm really not."

His eyebrows rise. "You calling me a liar?"

"Just mistaken." She nuzzles his chin.

He smiles. "Guess we aren't moving."

She pouts. "But then how will I convince you to make love to me?"

"That's a tricky one." He thinks. "I don't know."

"That's unfortunate." She pouts more.

"We could just wait until tomorrow." He wrinkles his nose. "When I don't unilaterally invite someone to eat with us."

"I guess we could." Her fingers trail over his chest.

"And you did say you were tired." He begins playing with her hair.

She sighs. "That's true, but these bubbly feelings might keep me up."

"If they do, give me a call. Maybe I can talk you through some relief." His voice is low and gravelly.

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?" She tugs the hair at the back of his head as she pulls him into a hungry kiss.

Matt feels weird doing this in front of Carol even if she is unconscious. He can still hear her heart beating as well as the two other little hearts. He pulls away. "Sorry."

"No." She touches his chin. "It's kinda weird. Other room, now. I'll put the twins down."

He gets off the bed and makes his way to her room, finding it through her scent on the clothes in a bag on the bed. Which reminds him.. He waits for her to return. "Your computer is on the dining table."

"You are the most wonderful man on the planet." She informs him as her arms go over his shoulders and her bump presses against his stomach. "Also, I appreciate you bringing that."

His hands rest on her hips. "You're welcome. I love you." After what happened in Lagos, he feels the need to say it.

She kisses him gently. "I love you, too. That's the strongest of the bubbly feelings."

"You make it sound like champagne."

"It sort of is." She tilts her head. "I don't even have a name for half of them, but they're certainly sweet and dizzying."

"Then we best get you lying down." He bumps his nose against hers.

"I trust your highly educated opinion on the matter." She grins.

He smiles softly. "First we need to get you out of these clothes."

She perks an eyebrow. "We?"

"We." He confirms. "Unless you don't want me to help?"

"I was just making sure you wanted me to help." She teases.

His head tilts. "Well you need to raise your arms and stuff."

"Oh, I guess." Her finger plays with the waist of his pants.

He starts with her pants. She wiggles out of them with his help. The panties are black lace, not that Matt cares much about the colour. He does enjoy the texture as his hands slide up over her ass. Next he works on ridding her of her shirt.

They pull it up over her head and toss it aside. Turns out the bra matches. That's when her fingers tug at his fly. "Is there more to your plan for my recovery?"

"Lie you down on your back. Make sure you're comfortable." His lips tickle her ear. "Get you fully relaxed."

Her breath catches. "I'm not sure that's possible. But, if anyone can, it's you."

"I'm certainly going to try."

"You'll have to explain some of these emotions to me later, too." She gently strokes his throat, then presses a kiss to it as she unbuttons his shirt.

"I'm not sure I can. I've only ever felt them one other time before you."

She shrugs. "It's more than me. What's the one that keeps me imagining possible futures?" The shirt is tugged free of his pants and slid over his shoulders. She takes an extra moment to admire those powerful shoulders.

"That one is called hope." He tells her as his hands skim her arms. "The only evil still in Pandora's Box."

"And the one where my past doesn't matter?" She presses a tender kiss to his right shoulder.

"Rebirth. Baptism. Some sort of cleansing." His fingers slide the straps of her bra off her shoulders.

Her hands slide down, undoing his pants and pushing them down. "The one that makes me want to keep every little thing you give or say to me and secret it away to be treasured always?"

"Oh. That one is hoarding." He teases.

"What about the one where I want to push you to the bed and ride you so long and hard that you've orgasmed so many times you can't come anymore?" She teases right back, her lips pressed against his jaw.

"That one is lust." He nips at her lip. "I thought you'd be familiar with that one."

She chuckles. "Just checking. Have I told you lately that you are a sexy beast? Because you are. Moreso because I don't see any new bruises."

"That's because someone has been keeping me off the streets as much as I used to be." He tells her.

"Here I was hoping you'd finally learned to fight." She kisses his cheek. "You hit them with your fists. Not run into their fists with your head."

"In my defense, I am blind." He picks her up and dumps her on the bed.

She laughs as she looks up at him. "Like that ever stops you."

He gets on top of her, holding himself up. "Well I'm like my father that way."

"Stubborn and unrelenting?" Her hands stroke his sides.

"And able to take a punch." He lowers himself down and kisses her neck.

Happy sounds come from her throat. "Surely he also taught you that just because you can, doesn't mean you should?"

"Nope. He skipped that lesson." There's another kiss to the delicate skin. "He taught me to get up and keep fighting."

"Good man." One hand slides down his spine and into the back of his boxers. "I know you took that to heart."

"I did." He kisses her chin.

"You should apply it to every aspect of your life." She gently reminds him.

"Sometimes you have to pick your battles."

She smirks. "Glad I made the cut, then."

"Uh-huh." He returns to kissing her neck.

She gives his ass a squeeze. "I do mean it."

His response is to kiss down to her clavicle.

Jess gasps softly. "No one's ever fought for me before. Well, sort of Carol."

Matt chuckles against her skin. "Well I'm fighting for you now."

"I've noticed. And I hope you never stop." She holds him close.

"And those weird bubbly feelings?" He kisses her shoulder. "Those are okay now?"

"Mmn. Still pretty bubbly, but I've come to terms with most of them." She furrows her brow. "Except I don't understand the one. It's like how Vermis would claim to own me and I'd want that, but without the need to obey?"

He nuzzles against her throat as he thinks. "It's being equals in our relationship. With respect on both sides."

"Is that what that is?" Her fingers move up to thread through his hair. "It's strange but nice."

"I think that's what it is. I could be wrong." He kisses her chest.

She nods slowly. "I'm sure I'm not describing anything right. But I'm also sure all the bubblies will return the second you say you love me." She rolls them then, pinning his arms as she straddles his hips. Her mouth moves along one arm then the other, paying special attention to the insides of his elbows and wrists.

"I love you." His voice is soft and warm.

She laughs and shifts to kiss his mouth. "Please never stop."

"I promise." He says it against her lips.

"Me too." She sucks on his bottom lip. "I love you."

Arms still pinned, he wraps a leg around hers and kisses back hungrily. A pleased sound escapes her and she releases her hold as she focuses on that kiss.

His hands reach for her back and unfasten the lace bra. She leans forward and it slides down only to land on his face. She chuckles as she slips each arm out. "That's a good look for you."

"I always knew you liked me in a mask." He turns it around and slides his arms into it . "How about now?"

Jess laughs. "Maybe if it was red."

"It's not red? How disappointing." He takes it off and tosses it to the side. "You're undies aren't red either are they."

"Black." She tells him. "Sexy black."

He smiles. "As opposed to prudish black lace panties?"

"Exactly." She grins, her hips rub over his.

Matt's breath catches. "I didn't realize there was such a thing."

"I'd offer to wear some, but I have taste." She teases, hips pressing harder. "And a libido."

So does he if the hardening of his cock is any indication. His hands go to her ass, first above the lace then below it.

She starts nipping along his jaw. "I hope you appreciate my fabric choices."

"I always do." He pulls her hips down. "Can't you feel it?"

"I do feel something. I thought maybe you forgot a billy club in your shorts." She teases.

He laughs. "Why don't you take a look an find out."

She pulls back, sliding down his legs and pressing kisses to his chest and belly as she does. Finally she peeks inside his shorts. "It is rather similar. Long and hard."

Oh she's driving him wild with this. "And how does it feel?"

She gently traces his length through the shorts. "Oh. So firm."

He licks his lips. "You can take it out and play with it if you want."

"I don't know. Do I want?" She teases him more, kissing along the waist of his shorts before she finally tugs them down. "That is a thing of beauty."

"I'm glad you approve."

"You will be." She lays a slow, sucking kiss to the base of his cock. Then her tongue slides up the length until she kisses the tip.

He moans. "You're mouth is incredible."

"Mmhmn." She sucks on him lightly for a moment before she pulls away to remove her own underwear.

Matt reaches out to her, wanting to touch her.

She returns slowly, taking his hands as she straddles his hips, looking down. "You truly are the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

His fingers close over her hands. "And you're the most amazing woman I've ever been with."

"I still can't believe you believe that. But I'm so grateful you do." She slowly lowers into his lap. "You've changed my life so much in the time I've known you."

"You saved me." He feels whole inside her. The rest of the world fades into the background.

She moans softly. "Pretty sure you saved me first."

"Let's call it even." He lifts his head, wanting a kiss.

She's happy to grant it. "I love you, Matthew. I took the long and twisted route to get here, but I do."

His hips begin to move, pushing up into her. "I feel the same."

With a moan, she reciprocates so they get a good rhythm between them. "There's nothing I want so much as to spend my life fighting for the good with you."

"You say the sweetest things." Sweat is breaking out over his body. His breath is ragged out of his parted lips.

"I want to come home, covered in sweat and bruises and rip your costume off so we can make love." She whispers into his ear. "I want to curl my fingers around yours as we wait in a dark corner for our target. I want the sorts of douchebags that usually slip through the cracks to taste pavement and then justice. I want to taste the blood off your lips after some silly gang tries to out number us."

It's the sort of dirty talk no one has ever given him. It's one of the most arousing things he's ever experienced. "Yes. God yes."

She kisses his mouth again. "We will free the suffering, protect the innocent. And we will do it together, combining our skills. Sharing kisses between fist fights and caresses as we pass in the night." She's not sure she can continue. He feels so good and it's becoming hard to think.

"We'll make Hell's Kitchen safe. For Alice. For our future children."

"Yes. Yes." She's both agreeing and enjoying. "I want this. I want you. My love, my jaa."

"My Jess." He's getting damn close.

"Soon." The promise sneaks out before a large moan escapes. Her orgasm follows them both.

He gasps when his own body shudders its release. His hands clench hers as his head falls back.

"Perfect, so perfect." She pants, her forehead resting on his chest. She's filled with a feeling of wholeness that only this great man can give her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The only contact Loki has had with Steve was a text saying everyone's okay. She's been too busy for anything more. 'Keeping a dangerous biological weapon out of terrorists' hands is a hollow victory after the day's events. Our hearts and prayers go out to the families of those whose lives were lost.' It's not great, but they need to say something. Finally the chaos dies down enough for Loki to call Steve.

"My night sky." Steve sighs heavily.

"My starlight. How are you all holding up?"

"Not great. Wanda blames herself completely. I tried to help her, to explain why it was partly my fault, but it wasn't enough."

It's Loki's turn to sigh. "She isn't the only one blaming her. She is currently the public's favorite scapegoat." She shakes her head. "You should come back to DC."

"You know I can't." Steve glances at the time. "Ross is presenting us with the accord in an hour. We'll then have three days to decide if we agree. I'm not sure what happens if we don't."

Loki finds it difficult to breathe. "Do you want me there? Not in the meeting but..."

Steve smiles to himself. "I always want you here. I suspect there's going to be a lot of argument within the team until we've decided."

That doesn't sound at all pleasant, but it does sound fascinating. "Text me when you arrive, and I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Her voice is firm. "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling."

"Please give Wanda a hug for me if she lets you. And try to keep her away from the telly." Loki has half a mind to remind these mortals what real destruction looks like, but she knows that would only make things worse.

"I'll do my best. She's with Vision right now. I was on my way to Tony." Steve tells her.

"So you're in New York already." At first she thinks it was fast but then realizes it only seems that way because of how busy it's been. "I'll be there soon. Good luck."

Steve agrees. "Yeah. No need to rush. This meeting will take a while."

"I love you." She tells him one more time.

"And I love you, no matter what. Even if I don't deserve you."

"You do." She assures him. "Good luck." She ends the call and does her best to get to a point where she can go to New York.

Steve knows he doesn't, but can't argue, he'd been distracted when Rumlow spoke about Bucky. He got emotional and missed the detonator. He should've stopped that explosion long before Wanda needed to contain it. He failed as team leader. Sighing, he heads upstairs to make sure the meeting room is ready and to greet the guest Tony brought.

General Ross looks smug when he appears with Tony. "A sad day." He says in greeting.

"It's an incredible loss, nearly as many as the army kills in single mission each day." Steve replies.

"Missions that are sanctioned by the United States' chain of command." He retorts.

"So murder is suddenly okay under orders?"

"What we do isn't murder." He replies calmly. "Though I'm glad you're admitting that's essentially what you and your rogue team has done."

"I'm not. I just assumed you were too small minded to see the difference." Steve turns to Tony. "Have you gotten electronic copies out to our outliers? I want everyone to read this so they can make n informed decision."

Tony nods from where he's sitting a little removed from the main table. "Yeah."

Steve gives him a smile. "Thanks. I know I can always count on you."

The Avengers currently in New York begin trickling in. Natasha gives Ross a distrustful look when she enters. Sam just wonders who this guy is. Rhodey obviously knows as he goes to shake the man's hand before sitting down.

Wanda still looks shaky and uncomfortable as Vision guides her in to the chair. Copies of the accord are passed around the table.

Ross starts by showing them footage of those places that have produced the most casualties - Manhattan, DC, Sokovia, and now Lagos. "These accords have already been signed by 117 countries, all believing that the Avengers cannot go on without some form of oversight."

Steve watches his team mates' reactions and heart aches. “That's enough.” He's grateful when the painful images stop. "So what happens if we don't follow or agree with this?"

"Then you will not be compliant with the law." Ross replies. "You'll no longer be an Avenger. Any unsanctioned actions you take would be considered criminal."

"Forced retirement?" Steve shakes his head. "Alright, thank you, we'll make our decision."

Ross looks them over. He doesn't trust them. Never has. But he hopes this time they'll actually make the right decision and sign the accords. "I hope to see a representative or two in Vienna." He walks out.

Steve groans and rubs his head. "Thoughts?"

Natasha makes a face. "I think we should go somewhere more comfortable to talk."

He rises, holding out his hands. "Lead the way."

Natasha takes them upstairs to the main living room. Some sit. Some stand. No one says anything until Rhodey speaks up. "As someone who was in the military, I think we should sign."

Sam shakes his head. "This isn't the same as military."

"You're right." Steve agrees. "They want us to give up responsibility for what we do. They want to say where we can go. Send us places maybe we shouldn't be or not send us someplace we should be."

Vision clears his throat. "I've done some calculations."

"Oh well that clears it all up." Sam's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Please, continue." Steve gives Sam a look.

Vision speaks with his usual calm tone. "Well it wasn't until Tony developed the Iron Man suit that Obadiah Stane tried to create his own. Then came Ivan Vanko who also came after Iron Man."

Tony glances at the synthezoid. "I'm not seeing the formula? Are you saying it's me?"

"Escalation." Natasha provides.

"Precisely." Vision nods. "Power brings challengers, people who wish to defeat it. Checks on that power may be a good thing."

"But powers are appearing everyday around the world. We can't expect everyone to need policing." Steve argues. "People have to take responsibility. We have to be responsible for what we choose to do. We can't forget lives are at risk just because we had orders."

"Yeah, man." Sam says. "Turning this over to a committee is basically passing the buck. Besides, by the time they agree we should be somewhere, it'll be too late."

Natasha looks over at Tony. "You're being unusually quiet."

"It's because he's already made his decision." Steve points a hand at him.

Tony stands. "I hear you all taking about committees and escalations and power. Know what I haven't heard about? People. The people we hurt." He shows an image of a young African American man. Tony tells them about him, how while taking a break from college instead of going to Vegas or Miami, he decided to go make low-income housing in Sokovia. "We're the reason he didn't make it back. We're the reason he dies."

There's a silence. Natasha takes a breath. "It may not be a bad idea to sign. People don't trust us. We need to earn it back."

Wanda's eyes flicker up at Tony then Natasha then back at the floor.

"I don't think this is the way to do it." Steve pauses as he feels a buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out to silence it, but when he sees the text, his throat tightens. "I have to go."

Sam watches his friend leave knowing something must be seriously wrong for him to up and leave. "I'm not signing." He announces then looks at Natasha. "And I can't believe you're siding with Tony. I swear that's one of the signs of the apocalypse." He follows Steve out.

Wanda also stands. "I need to think. Will they come and lock me away if I do not sign?"

Steve's gone down the stairs. He's following up on the first message, finding out that Peggy has died and that the funeral is in London day after tomorrow. The day before the Accords are to be ratified.

Sam comes down. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Not really." Steve rubs his neck. He's looking down and clearly trying not to cry. "Peg's gone."

He puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. I know she was important to you."

He nods. "It's fine. Not like I haven't lost someone before."

"Don't pull that shit with me." Sam tells him. "I've lost people, too. Doesn't make it any easier when it happens again. Does Loki know?"

"Just found out." He shakes his head. "She said she was coming, so I'll go find her once I'm calm."

Sam gives him a tight hug. "Whatever you need, man. I'm here for you."

Steve hugs him back. "I appreciate that. Truly."

"Alright." He gives his friend a few pats on the back before letting go.


	221. Accord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda makes her choice. Peggy is buried. Wanda finds herself prisoner for her beliefs. Tempers explode (and so does the UN). Steve rushes to help Bucky. Once more, things go wrong. Sides are chosen and relationships are strained. Jess finds herself helping Wanda. Loki disappears. Steve and Bucky make their getaway.

As soon as Pietro hears the news, he calls his sister. "Wanda, are you alright? Do you need me to come home?"

Wanda takes several slow breaths. "I am fine. As father reminded me, it is accident. I will find some way to atone to Wakanda as Tony has to us."

"I will help you. You do not need to do it alone." He tells her. He should have stayed home. He should be there for her. "We found vampires." He hopes the news will help take her mind off things for a little while.

"That is good. Destroying them will help ease mother." She pauses for a moment, looking at a few pictures of them together she has tucked into her mirror. "What did you think of accord?"

He scowls. "I do not know everything that is in it, but what I do know I do not like."

She nods. "I do not think I like it, but Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey have all signed already. And I think Vision will if he has not already."

"Natasha?" That surprises him. "I would not think she would want to be government stooge again." He hesitates before asking. "And you? Will you sign?"

"I do not wish to." She admits. "They kept changing so much and have not given us enough time to look through. But I agree with father. We cannot be part of anyone's bias or fight their war."

"Then we will not sign." He says it with conviction.

"Agreed. We will follow father, he has already guided us well."

Pietro nods even though she can't see. "You said Stark signed?"

"Yes." Though he's not who she's worried about.

"Typical. He stands for everything I fight against." When she makes no response, his voice softens. "If this leads to you being locked up, I am sure Vision would never sign."

She sighs. "I hope you are right." Sometimes her lover is a little too logical, though. But his mention of locked up has given her an idea. "You were sent digital copy, yes? Could you possibly forward to Mr Murdock?"

"Yes. I will. I will do it now." The sound of keyboard clicks can be heard over the phone. It stops. "I love you."

She smiles. "I love you, too. So much I will risk something rash for sake of peace."

"God willing, I will be home soon. And we will do this rash thing together, as it should be."

"No, I plan to do when we get off phone. Assuming he is visiting your ex again." Wanda looks at the ceiling and asks JARVIS to check.

"Okay. I will leave you to it then." They say goodbye before ending the call.

"JARVIS? Is he here? Ask if we can meet Bucky's floor, in the family room." Wanda heads to the elevator. Her heart feels likely to break out of her chest

"Mr Murdock is indeed here. Your message has been delivered." JARVIS informs her.

Matt was just about to return to his office when JARVIS caught him. The first thing he does is to warn Jess to stay in Carol's room. Then he waits.

When Wanda comes down, she bows her head respectfully. "Mr Murdock, I may need your assistance, if you're willing."

"What kind of assistance?" He asks after inviting her to sit.

"I had Pietro send you copy of the new accord. I was hoping you could find legal loophole or problem or something in it." She explains.

He knows the Accords could apply to him and Jess. "I can try. How long do I have?"

"They will ratify it in three days." She tells him. "But if it is unjust, that does not matter. And it does seem very long for a document that says only Avengers work for UN as was told to us."

That makes him raise his eyebrows. "How long is it?"

She leans in. "Printed version is inch thick. And is written in such a way that I cannot read with my English."

His lips purse together. "Don't sign anything." He advises. "None of you should be signing anything. I'll look at it, but the Avengers' lawyers should be looking at it, too."

Wanda frowns. "Tony pays for them and he has signed already."

"Already?" He's not sure how he feels about that. "I'll start looking at it as soon as I get to the office." He takes a breath. "For what it's worth, I know you did your best in Lagos. What happened was tragic but far less tragic than what might have happened."

She gently touches his arm. "Father taught me that though we can save many, we cannot save them all. No piece of paper will prevent accidental casualty. This one may even leave more. Please, if you can find anything. I worry. Tony is not the only one who has signed."

He nods. "I'll see what I can find. But if it's as thick as you say, I should get started."

"I appreciate this. I am certain father will, also." She touches his hand lightly. "May I give you something, as thanks?"

"It's not necessary. But if you want..."

No sooner said than an image appears in his mind. Just as the last was angry, sharp and bright this one is soft, gentle, and kind. Filtered through the misty lens of memory is Jess. She's tall and proud, smiling as she speaks to an unseen person. Her light blue dress is only enhanced by the swell of her belly. Wanda pulls away to make sure she leaves only the soft and sweet thought and none of her emotions. "I should go. Thank you."

He's a little shaken as he tries to process what he's seen. "Wanda. Thank you."

"You are a good man." She assures him before she leaves.

Still in a bit of a daze, Matt goes to Carol's room. He finds Jess by her heartbeat and pulls her into a kiss. "You're beautiful."

She blinks in surprise, and holds him close as she kisses back. "Not that I mind, but what brought this on?"

"Wanda. She just showed me what you look like as a thank you." He caresses her cheek. "It was one of the most beautiful images I've ever seen."

"Oh." Jess doesn't really understand why Wanda would do such a thing. She tries to make it light. "You sure she showed you me, not some model? Besides, it's not like you have much to compare."

He describes what he was shown, the dress, the hair, the baby bump. "Now I have to go earn it."

"The baby bump?" She teases. "No, that does unfortunately sound like me. What are you earning?"

"She wants me to look at the Sokovia Accords. They just got the final agreement, and it's being signed in three days." He looks suspicious about it already.

Jess's eyebrows go up. "And Wanda's the one to call bullshit?"

"Apparently the ground is divided. Some have already agreed to sign." He takes her hand. "I think she wants to know if she'll be prosecuted or incarcerated after what happened."

"Makes sense." Jess nods slowly. "And let me guess, you also want to be sure we're safe."

"I do. Promise me you won't sign anything until I've looked it over."

"I'd rather have my nails ripped out at the root. But I'm fine, in not an Avenger." She assures him.

His brow furrows. "What makes you think it only applies to Avengers?"

She leans in to kiss that brow. "I think the signing only applies. The rest of us have no say at all in this. Nice and democratic."

"I think even the Avengers signing is more about politics than anything else. See? The Avengers agree so all super powered people should come on board." He sounds disgusted. "We're going to fight this." He decides. "If it's as bad as I fear, we're going to fight this."

"And here I thought you'd lost your passion." She teases lightly. "I'll help, of course. But don't forget the garden project, either. Though I suppose you're mostly paperwork on that."

He nods. "It's more project management at this point."

"Okay, well I'm stuck here but if there's anything I can do, call me." She takes his hands and kisses his fingers.

"I will." He takes one more kiss before leaving.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The funeral is even harder than Steve thought it would be. He's a pall bearer, carrying the coffin, but he finds the way difficult with tears in his eyes. Sharon gives the eulogy, of course. And she reminds them of all of Peggy's strength and her words. "Plant yourself like a tree and say no."

Loki squeezes his hand. She's on one side of him. Sam is on the other. Bucky would be there, too, but he's in Vienna with Clint. Loki didn't know Peggy, but she knows how important she is, was, is to Steve.

Steve's secretly glad Bucky didn't come, it would be too much and he's barely hanging on as it is.

His wife guides his hand to her tummy. It's a quiet reminder that life continues, that there is something to be happy and grateful for even on this sad day. He gives he a small smile. She's his reason to fight.

After the service, Sam takes Loki outside, giving Steve some time alone in the church. He isn't alone for long. Natasha walks in. It's a brief stop on her way to Vienna. "Hey."

Steve looks up at her from where he's been saying his silent goodbyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to be alone. Also, I was hoping to convince you to come with me." She tilts her head. "Something tells me that's not gonna happen."

"Sorry. I just can't endorse that." Steve shakes his head.

"How are you?"

He shrugs. "I've been better."

She hugs him. "I'm sorry. I know you loved her."

"She was barely the Peggy I knew anymore, anyway." He holds her a little longer.

She pulls away. "There's nothing I can do to convince you? We're stronger together than apart."

"Sorry." He touches her cheek. "We'll have to agree to disagree for now."

There's a sad look in her eyes as she nods. "I should go. Got a plane to catch." There's a small smile before she turns and walks away.

Steve watches her go. Then he turns and crosses himself before the alter before he turns to leave the church.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It takes Matt the entirety of the three days to get through the Sokovia Accords and that's with doing nothing else. The more he reads, the more his blood runs cold. He calls Wanda. "Don't sign it." There's no hello, no pleasantries of any kind. "It's not just being at the UN's beck and call. It's registration. It's DNA samples. It's what they tried to do to mutants on steroids."

"Truly? And this is becoming law?" Wanda sounds distressed. "What will happen. What if... Vision has signed!"

"Signing means he agrees with the terms and will continue to be an Avenger." Matt takes a breath. "Which would be stupid if the Avengers were still a private organization. But Tony has changed that. This document that he signed as given control of the Avengers to the UN."

"Four have signed. Only four." Wanda tells him. "I know father wishes to fight. Sam will be with him. And Pietro and I."

"I'm sure Bucky will be with Steve, too." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure what Carol will do." He sighs. "My advice, get Loki to start a campaign against this. This is going to turn into a fight between security and liberty. And the mutants have been losing that battle for a long time now."

Wanda frowns. "But surely we have better chance, now, we have you, yes?"

There's a pause. "They're signing this today. If this also becomes ratified in the US Congress, it becomes law. At that point, we can try to challenge it in courts, but that could take years. And depending on who becomes President and who fills the Supreme Court seat, it could go either way."

"Well, I have already spent much time as criminal. Might as well be for good cause this time."

"I'll do what I can." He tells her before letting her go.

Wanda frowns as she hangs up. The news is worse than she hoped. And the news still hasn't left off blaming her for Lagos. She sighs and heads to the kitchenette in hopes of a snack to cheer her.

When she arrives she finds Vision in an apron and in front of a big pot. He smiles up at her. "Hello, Wanda."

"Vision? Is that... Paprikash?" She guesses at it, a favourite dish of hers from home that the pot almost smells like.

"Yes. I found a recipe on the internet." He stirs the contents. "I thought you might like a taste of home."

She moves close taking the spoon to take a taste. She has to fight not to make a face at how flavourless it is. It's like he forgot to season it at all. "Yes, home. Consider me cheered."

His face falls. "You don't like it."

"I can fix it." She tells him. She looks around, she'll need a few things. "I just need to visit the market."

Vision moves to block her way. "Or we can order pizza." He suggests as casually as possible.

She looks up at him. "Pizza? Do you not wish me to go out?"

"No. I mean, there's no need." He says. He can tell she isn't buying it. He sighs. "It's for protection."

She takes a step forward. "I need no protection."

"It's not _for_ you." He at least has the decency to sound ashamed to say it.

"I see." She gives him a dirty look and turns quickly to head back to her room.

"They're wrong." He calls out as he follows her. "They don't know you as I do. And they fear what they don't understand."

Wanda looks at him, a great sadness rising in her. "I cannot control their fear. Only my own."

He pulls her into a hug. "I love you. And I do not fear you."

"Forgive me if I doubt your words." She pulls back, tears in her eyes.

"Which ones?" He looks concerned.

"All of them." She wipes angrily at her tears. "And I am ashamed for you. The others I can almost forgive for signing without reading such long document but not you. Not with your abilities."

"I have read them." He tells her. "I believe we must work for change from within not without."

"So you believe I should live like animal in cage waiting to be put out on display, only having children when someone else says it is okay? This is wrong, Vision." She pulls away again. She can't face him. Not right now. His head drops. He can see there is no talking to her right now, so he lets her be.

Wanda slams the door as she walks in the room, making it clear that it's hers, not theirs. Not anymore.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha walks into the UN assembly room. She heads to the front where the large windows look out over the street below. She thinks Bruce would like it here.

Delegates move around the room as an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, to make people aware the meeting will start in 15 minutes. An older stately man with dark skin and a rich voice approaches Natasha. "I am glad to see at least one Avenger take interest in today's events."

She smiles at him. "King T'Chaka, I assure you every Avenger is taking an interest. But please allow me, on behalf of them, to express my deepest apologies for what happened in Lagos."

"My thanks." He bows his head. "Though it does not replace those young people. Nor is it helpful to our wish to connect with the world."

She bows her head slightly and turns to a younger man who approaches. "You must be Prince T'Challa. You are as handsome as your father."

"Such flattery, Ms Romanov." He flashes her a charming smile before greeting his father in their native tongue. It's clearly very fond, and one doesn't need to speak the language to hear the love and pride. Finally, T'Challa turns back to Natasha. "The meeting will start shortly. Shall we watch from the visitors gallery?"

She nods with a soft smile. This is history being made. As they walk to the back, she wonders how they'll all be judged for it. 

The meeting starts slow until T'Chaka gets up to begin speaking. The man is as eloquent as he is handsome. It's easy to see why he is so beloved a king. He's about halfway through his speech when the front half of the auditorium is engulfed by an explosion.

Natasha dives for the ground, covering the nearest person. When the worst dies down, she gets up slowly and tries to move everyone out.

T'Challa has run to the front in hopes of finding his father, but there's so much stone and glass and twisted metal that finding anything is near impossible. Silently, he vows to avenge his father.

On the rooftops nearby, Bucky watches in horror. Neither he nor Clint was able to stop it. And they guy who drove the truck up died when it blew.

Clint's several miles in the opposite direction, trying to figure out why the bomb didn't so much as blip on Tony's device. He goes to help Natasha with the crowd, at least, while officials search for evidence.

Bucky stays high, looking to see if there are any other terrorists looking to bomb the first responders that show up.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is with Sam at a pub drinking tea when the TV shows the bombing of the UN. She immediately calls Steve.

"Hey love." His breathing is a bit rough, as he'd been taking out his sorrow on a punching bag.

"Starlight, are you by a television?"

"No, sorry. I was chatting with Sharon before I came to the gym. Did something happen?" He's wondering if he's going to need to call her again.

"Meet us in the hotel room." It's all she says before ending the call.

Steve hangs up and practically races to the room.

Sam and Loki get there a few minutes after he does. She goes to her husband and wraps her arms around him.

Sweaty and all, Steve holds her close. "What's going on?"

Sam turns on the television. Immediately images of the UN building blackened by the explosion. Police and medical personnel are helping out.

"That." Loki says.

"Jesus." Steve's hand goes to his mouth. Then it gets worse. Some blurry footage is shown with claims that Bucky is suspected in the bombings. "No. No way."

Sam immediately gets on the phone. "Bucky, you there?"

"I take it you heard." His eyes continue to scan the crowd and the streets below.

Brown eyes look over at Steve. "Yeah, we heard alright. Where you at?"

"Still on the roof. Clint went down to help, but I wanted to keep watch, see if there was a follow up."

"Tell him to get someplace safe. Lose the phone." Steve starts changing immediately. "We'll be there in hours."

Sam nods. "Buck, you're a suspect. They got your face on grainy video. Ditch the phone and go dark. This is not a drill."

The lack of humor in the man's voice makes Bucky instantly take notice. "Understood." He destroys the phone as soon as he ends the call.

"Okay. I'm going to bother Sharon again. Maybe we can hitch a ride to Germany. And some Intel." Steve glances between Loki and Sam.

Loki kisses him then starts packing.

Sam heads to his room to do the same.

Steve puts a hand on Loki's back. "This won't be pretty. Go someplace they can't hurt you or use you against me."

She looks at him in surprise. "I'm not leaving you."

"I honestly expect I'll be shot at in the next 24 hours. I can't risk you or the baby. That is true death."

"I'm safest with you." She insists as tears begin to prick at her eyes.

He hugs her close and kisses her hair. "What I'm going to do isn't with the law. I'm just worried. Will it undo all the work we've done to show people you've changed? And will Odin consider it enough to call in his sentence?"

She hugs him tight. "I love you. And because of that, I will do as you say." She kisses him. "I'm going home. I'll be safe there. And if I'm not, I'll take the cats to the wilderness."

"I'm going to have to lose my phone, so they can't trace me. How do I contact you if I need you?" He refuses to let go. Not until he has to.

"I'll buy some burner phones." She tries to give him a encouraging smile. "See? All my TV watching is paying off."

"And here I was thinking you'd impress me with some magic." He kisses her head. "Contact Matt. Wanda said she started him on a legal answer.”

She smiles. "You want magic?"

He smiles back. "It _is_ your thing."

Loki looks around for the one thing Steve won't part with. She takes the shield, places her hand over the star, and says an incantation. "Now let's see if this works." She hands it to him. "Say 'starlight beckons'."

He holds it and repeats her words. "Starlight beckons."

The television pulses with green light 3 times. Loki waves her hand across it. "And I answer." It's as though the star on the shield is both a camera, the image from it now showing on the television, and a screen, projecting what's in front of the TV. "It will work with whatever monitor I am near."

"You are beyond incredible." He pulls her into a kiss. "There's one last thing I need to ask you."

The doesn't like the sound of the word 'last'. "Name it."

He touches her cheek. "Find someplace we can hide Bucky, preferably with Carol, if things go south.”

She nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"I love you. So much." He holds her once more. "So much, I have a way to run from the fight. You have my baby and I'm going to be here for them. And you, always."

She looks into his eyes. "Be the man I love. That's all I ask." She kisses him. Then she quickly grabs her things and disappears.

He misses her desperately already, but he can't let that stop him. He contacts Sam and Sharon to meet him via the hotel phones and he heads out.

Pietro catches up to him just outside the hotel. He can see that Steve is in a hurry. "Father, what can I do?"

"What are you doing here? You should be back with Betsy." Still, Steve gives him a hug.

"I heard about bomb and knew you were still here." He notices the bag. "Though not for long."

"Not for long." Steve agrees. "You need to stay here. The vampires are a real threat and I'm not sure I can get you back up. I need to make sure they don't kill Bucky first."

"If you need anything..." Pietro shakes his head.

Steve nods. "Thank you, but I want you to keep your head down. I may need someone on the inside if things don't work out."

"You can count on me. I should get back. Good luck." There's a brief hug before Pietro is gone.

Steve smiles and shakes his head, then he's off to the coffee shop where he agreed to meet the others.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As soon as Sharon gets to the UN, she hears the chatter about Bucky. Calls are coming in from everywhere. Most are bogus. But one is credible. Before taking it to her boss, she takes it to Steve.

Glancing just long enough to memorized what he needs, Steve is running to find Sam. They've got to be quick. Even if Bucky really has managed to put two countries between them, their lead is a matter of minutes on semi-solid intel.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky wears a baseball cap as he heads out to buy some food. A man's got to eat unfortunately. Otherwise he'd still be in that tiny apartment he found in the not so great part of Bucharest.

Across from the market, the man selling newspapers stares at him, recognizing him from the front of a paper.

When Bucky sees him back away and leave, he knows it's time to go. He rushes back to the apartment and finds Steve looking in his refrigerator. "Ran out of beer. Sorry." Actully, he never bought any.

"Just making sure you've bothered to eat." He closes the fridge and looks at his friend. "You didn't do it, right? Good. Let's get moving, we don't have much of a lead."

"Hold on." Bucky reaches under the couch and pulls out a backpack.

As he does, Sam's voice warns in Steve's ear that the German police have arrived. "We're getting company." No sooner does Steve's warning come, than someone is slamming on the door.

Bucky kicks a table, jamming it between the door and wall. "Never a dull moment. Window?" 

"Sounds great." Steve grunts as he blocks bullets with his shield.

Bucky waits for a guy to crash in before punching him, stealing his gun, and jumping out.

Steve follows close behind, but they soon start getting separated by the fighting. "Bucky, just go. I'll try to catch up or else Loki will find you later."

He nods and starts sprinting. He climbs high and starts moving over rooftops, jumping from one to the next. He rolls as he lands. As he straightens himself, he sees a shape coming at his head. He lifts his metal arm and hears a clang when something strikes it.

It's the Black Panther. It's a surprise to see him outside of Wakanda, and it's a mystery why he wants Bucky. Fortunately, the fight doesn't last long as a police helicopter begins to shoot at them.

Bucky jumps down onto a busy street and starts running. He sees a motorcycle coming towards him. He runs straight towards it. In one single motion, he gets the rider off, turns the bike to face the opposite direction, and jumps on. He accelerates leaving Black Panther behind.

Steve manages to catch up at the road. Well, almost. Pursuing on foot is forcing him behind again so he manages to hijack an SUV. But Black Panther takes advantage, grabbing onto the truck as Steve tries to speed after Bucky. They enter a tunnel and sirens can be heard closing in.

Black Panther climbs over the SUV and leaps onto Bucky's bike. They tip over, skidding up the pavement. Bucky stands ready to fight.

The sirens are getting closer, Steve crashes his truck and jumps out to give them some running space. He's next to Bucky when the cars approach on all sides.

Suddenly War Machine flies in and lands in front of them. His arm is out, ready to fire on them. "Stand. Down." He orders. "Don't make this any worse."

Bucky looks at Steve.

Steve puts his hand out to Bucky's shoulder, giving him a small nod. He's kept Bucky alive for now, they'll keep fighting.

Reluctantly, Bucky puts down the gun as Steve places the shield in its place at his back. 

"Congratulations, Steve. You're now a criminal." War Machine says.

Steve puts the shield on his back. "There's worse I could be."

Black Panther stands with his hands up. Slowly he removes his mask, revealing that he is Prince T'Challa of Wakanda.

Sam walks over. He had been caught before. "Oh. Look at that. His highness likes cats."

Bucky chuckles at that.

Steve shakes his head. "Gotta say, this isn't how I'd hoped to meet again."

The Prince nods. "If your friend hadn't killed my father, we wouldn't have."

"My friend didn't kill your father. And I will prove it." Steve takes a breath. "Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Before the Prince can answer, the men are moved. Bucky is placed in his own car. They're treating him as though he were Hannibal Lecter. He's in a see-through box, arms and legs in metal restraints. In fact, his metal arm is clamped in.

Steve finds it ridiculous but refrains from fighting until he has someone worth fighting with.

Sam sits in the back seat of an suv with him. T'Challa is in the row ahead. "So...Kitty cats...Is that a Wakandan thing or a personal preference?”

Steve lightly punches his arm.

He just smiles.

"The Panther is a proud symbol of my people." T'Challa tells them before falling silent again.

They get to the military base. Sam and Steve watch as their wings and shield get taken away. The flier scowls. "I best not look out my window and see someone else wearing my wings."

Steve resists a chuckle at him, immediately trying to seek out someone in charge.

Ross strides up. Sharon Carter is next to him. "A valiant effort, Captain Rogers. I don't know why you'd want to help a terrorist escape, but doing so now makes you a terrorist. If I had my way, I'd lock you up with your friend. But Tony Stark seems to think you might still change your mind. Agent Carter will escort you."

"What about a trial? Doesn't he need a lawyer? What happened to justice?" Steve keeps his chin up as Sharon leads him away before he can say more.

"Terrorists don't get trials." Ross replies. "We're going to do to him what we should do to you. Give him a psychological evaluation and determine just how dangerous he is."

"They do in America." Sharon elbows Steve so he'll shut up.

She escorts him to a room where Tony is sitting wearing an expensive suit. "For a boy scout you sure do break a lot of rules."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I am not and never was a boy scout."

"You're right. People just see you that way." Tony pulls out a slim case and opens it. It has two pens inside. "Do you know what these are? These are the pens used to sign the agreement between the US, England, and Russia to fight against the Axis powers in World War II."

Steve glances at them, sure Tony's got a point. "Look nice."

"Roosevelt and Churchill didn't like Stalin. But they knew that sometimes you have to make deals that aren't great for the greater good." Tony takes a breath. "If you sign the Accords, I can keep you and Sam out of jail."

Steve picks a pen up and looks it over, admires the craftsmanship. Then he sets it back down. "It's a nice set. It would really be a shame to split them up." He leaves the room, to try and see Bucky.

Clint and Natasha are outside the room having their own discussion. The archer moves away to join Steve. "Please tell me you didn't sign."

"Fuck no." His voice is quiet. "Can you do something for me? I'm going to need the cavalry."

"Yeah. But first - You know they got Wanda under house arrest?" Clint scowls. "Poor girl is so riddled with guilt that she's just staying there."

"Then get her out. I need her. And Sam has a friend, Scott Lang. I'm going to figure out what's going on. Somehow." He sighs and rubs his neck.

"You got it. Anyone else?" Clint asks.

Steve shakes his head. "That's all I've got right now."

"I'm heading out now. Luckily not signing doesn't make me a criminal yet." He nods and leaves.

Steve nods after him. "Retirement suits a family man, I suppose."

He turns around mid stride. "Who's retired?" He gives a salute and turns back around.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky watches as a man steps into the room with him. He doesn't trust the guy. Right now he doesn't trust many.

The man is supposed to be a psychiatrist, here to test Bucky. But he hasn't had a lot of luck with those recently. The man begins asking questions. "Your name is James Barnes, correct?"

"Bucky. My name's Bucky."

"Please state the day and year of your birth?"

He scowls. "I didn't set off the bomb." He looks up into the camera in the corner of the room. "I didn't kill the King of Wakanda."

The psychiatrist repeats his question.

Bucky's nostrils flare. Through gritted teeth he replies. "March 10th, 1917."

"What is your-" the psychiatrist stops as the lights suddenly flicker and go out. Then his tone suddenly changes, along with his words. "Desire. Rusted. Seventeen."

The words. Bucky starts to panic. "No. Stop! Stop!" He starts to thrash knowing if the man finishes them he'll be completely under his control. He can't let him finish them.

Soldiers start trying to get in the room to secure it. The man continues quickly. "Dawn. Stove. Nine. Kind-hearted."

Bucky breaks free of the arm restraints. He pulls away the ones off his legs. Now he's pounding against the glass with his metal fist. "Stop! No!" He needs to get through. He needs to make the man stop before he gets to the end.

"Homecoming. One." The man continues. "Freight car."

The Winter Soldier rises. His eyes are blank. "Ready to comply."

The psychiatrist nods. "Report. December 16, 1991."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam does his best to keep up with Steve as they run to where Bucky is being kept. He doesn't know what the psychiatrist has planned, but he knows it can't be good.

The soldiers that were supposed to break in are now spread across the hall in a messy pile and neither Bucky nor the psychiatrist can be seen. Steve looks around in panic. "Where is he?"

"Like I know?" Sam gestures to the psychiatrist on the ground.

"Something was done to him. He's not naturally this aggressive." There's shouting from somewhere and Steve turns in that direction.

The psychiatrist groans and lifts his head slightly.

Steve turns back and grabs the psychiatrist by the neck. He lifts him up and forces him against the wall. "What did you do? What did you ask him?"

The man smiles. "The great Captain America."

"What did you do?" Steve thumps him against the wall again.

He keeps smiling. "I will destroy an empire, and you will be powerless to stop me." He looks over Steve's shoulder. "Now."

Bucky moves out of the shadows and throws Sam against the broken glass box.

Steve drops the psychiatrist and turns to Bucky. "Buck, no. What's going on?"

The Winter Soldier runs out of the room.

Steve runs to check on Sam first. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. Go after 'im."

"Good. Get your ass out of here. I need to try and catch him." He runs up, trying to find Bucky by following the path of destruction.

Sam slowly gets up and goes after the psychiatrist.

Winter Soldier is initially stopped by Tony Stark. He tries to shoot the billionaire, but the glove on the man's hand prevents it. Then a blonde woman comes along. He fights her. Then a red-head.

Steve heads upstairs. He sees damage that horrifies him. Even Tony, Natasha, and Sharon are out. Steve checks that they all have a pulse before he keeps running. He sees the window Bucky crashed through and knows he's not far behind.

There's a helicopter. Winter Soldier unties it and gets into the pilot's seat. He starts it up as he sees the blond man from before coming towards him.

"Bucky!" Steve races forward. The helicopter starts moving so he grabs for the runner. But he's not strong enough to hold it from the roof until he finds another rail to grab.

The helicopter isn't moving. So Winter Soldier tries another tactic. He slams it back into the helipad. The blades don't cut the man. So he punches through the glass and grabs him by the neck.

Steve struggles, his fingers tugging at Bucky's grip. "Come on, Buck. It's me. It's Steve, your best friend. I was at your wedding. One of your daughters is named for me. Buck."

The helicopter falls off the building and into the water below. Winter Soldier loosens his grip about halfway down. His head hits the controls when the helicopter meets the water. He's knocked out cold. It's Steve's turn to save Bucky from a river. As he pulls his friend up to the surface, he's already looking for exits and escape routes despite coughing and choking on water.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha is there when Tony returns from speaking with Ross. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing nice." Tony wants a drink and this place is drastically low on them. "Apparently it's our job to fetch them."

"Better us then him. We actually want them alive." She points out. She knows all about Ross' obsession with Bruce.

"We do?" He sporting quite the back eye right now.

She glares at him. "We do. But to bring them in, we're going to need to strengthen our team."

He nods, then turns to look at her. "Got an idea?"

Natasha nods back. "Downstairs. You?"

"Queens." He pulls out his phone. "Reconvene in 12 hours?"

"You got it. I'll make sure they don't get out before then." She looks at him. "And, Tony, watch your back."

"Yeah, you too." He starts getting his things together to go and find his secret weapon.

"Tony, I don't mean Cap." Natasha is sure his thick ego-centric head doesn't understand. Ross shouldn't be trusted. She doesn't have time to make him see. She has a Black Panther to recruit.

He winks. "Don't worry,do your thing, Red."

She rolls her eyes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve takes a moment to himself, trying to gather his head. It's been a rough couple days and he knows there'll be more to come.

"Steve." Sam calls. Bucky is waking up. They have his arm in a vice to make sure he can't hurt them just in case.

Bucky looks up and sees the two men.

Steve nods and walks over to look at his friend. "Which Bucky am I talking to?"

"Your mother's name is Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky feels used, dirty. "You got beaten up in a lot of alleys." He tries to smile, but his eyes hold only pain.

"Carol should be laughing her ass off at us." Steve moves forward and pushes some hair off Bucky's face. "How do you feel? What was he after?"

"He wanted a report from one of my ops, wanted to know specifics about the Winter Soldier program. Where I was held."

"Why would he need that?" He glances up at Sam before meeting Bucky's eyes.

"Because I wasn't the only Winter Soldier." Hydra took their four best killers and turned them into super soldiers. But they couldn't be controlled as easily, didn't have the proper indoctrination. So they were frozen and kept hidden. "He wants to turn them loose, use them as his own personal army."

"Shit." Steve frowns. "Guess we're going to need to call in some favours after all."

"Mind starting with freeing me?" He gestures towards the metal hand caught in the vice.

Sam looks at him. "Oh so we're supposed to trust you now 'cause you know Steve's mom's name and that he put newspapers in his shoes?"

"Yeah."

"Rhodey is the best pilot to ever come from the air force." Steve tests.

Bucky gives him a disgusted look. "Carol could fly circles around him without breaking a sweat."

"He's fine." Steve releases the vice.

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Okay, but if he kills me that's on you."

Steve nods. "It's this or face his wife later." Steve helps Bucky up.

Bucky looks at his best friend. "Now what?"

"Sharon gives us back our shit." Steve lifts his burner phone. "And we meet up with our army."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision looks longingly at Wanda. Ever since she learned of her house arrest, things have been strained between them. Nothing he has tried has helped. Not even the pile of gummy bears.

She's ignored them, leaving them on the counter as she reads. He still has one little glimmer of hope. She hasn't yet removed her engagement ring. Her book of choice is one Jess gave Pietro for Christmas; 1984. She finds herself understanding the woman more, but also the situation.

JARVIS's voice sounds. "There is a fire in the lab. Assistance is required. Shall I call the fire department?"

"No one should be in there." Vision immediately begins to float towards it. "Wanda, stay here. I will return shortly."

"Whatever." Her voice is flat as she turns the page.

As soon as the android is gone, Clint steps into the room. "Time to go, Wanda."

She looks up at him blankly. "I have no where I wish to be."

"Cap needs us." He tells her. "There's more going on here than meets the eye. But we gotta go now."

She lets him pull her but she seems listless. "I cannot help. I only hurt others."

He scowls. "You can stay here and mope. In which case go back to high school. Or you can get up off your ass and take responsibility and help people." He looks her in the eye. "So what's it gonna be? Are you an Avenger or a government doll?"

That puts a little something back in her, she stands straighter. "I am no one's doll. Not ever."

"Then let's go." He leads her to the elevator.

She follows quickly.

They make it as far as the parking garage before Vision appears. "Clint, what are you doing here?"

"Disappointing my kids. We were supposed to go water skiing."

"Vision, please just let us go." Wanda speaks softly.

"I'm sorry. I cannot." He floats closer.

Clint sighs. "I didn't want to have to do this." He grabs two arrows but is stopped before he can.

"You cannot hit him, Clint. But I can." Wanda's eyes glow red as her hands circle, amassing energy. She uses it to bind Vision's limbs to her control and slowly forces him to his knees.

Vision feels his body becoming more dense. He looks up at the woman he loves and thought he knew with sad eyes. "Wanda, please don't do this."

She looks back, tears and pain on her face. "I'm sorry. Sometimes the greater good outweighs my own needs." Her hands make a motion and forces him down through the floor and through several sub basements. Wanda feels as though her chest is ripping apart as she does it.

Clint waits silently until she's done. "For what it's worth? I'm sorry." He leads her to a car. "We've got one more stop to make."

She nods, getting in. She lets herself cry on the way.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sharon watches as a classic beat-up Volkswagon Beetle approaches and stops a few feet from her car. She can't believe that's them. But sure enough, Steve Rogers gets out of the driver seat and walks towards her. "You all fit in that?"

"Close enough. We wanted low profile." He gives a small shrug as he approaches her and offers his hand. "Thank you for this."

"Of course. Least I can do." She opens her trunk. The shield and wings are inside. "Care to tell me why Bucky went all Terminator back at the base?"

Steve sighs. "They programmed him with activation words. Seems they're still active. That psychiatrist somehow knew them. He wanted information off Bucky. Now we have to stop him before he unleashes a small army of super soldiers on the world."

She frowns. "They're never going to believe that."

"Doesn't matter if they believe it." Steve shakes his head. "I need to get there, to stop them before they're activated."

Sharon nods. "I wish I could do more." She looks at him with longing. If she hadn't been on duty when he asked her out, she would definitely have accepted. But now he's married.

He leans in, kissing her cheek. "You've done so much already. I don't want you losing your career over this. You're a good woman, truly deserving of the Carter name."

She closes her eyes at the kiss. She can practically hear her aunt's voice telling her it's easy to love him then reminding her that even she was able to move on and find someone else. The thought of Aunt Peggy makes her smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks. We're really going to need it." He smiles warmly before taking the items and returning to his friends in the car.

Sam is smiling. "Good thing your husband isn't here."

"Shut up." Steve's blushing.

Squished in the back seat, Bucky just wants to go. The sooner they clear this up, the sooner he can get back to Carol and his girls. Then it hits him. He's too dangerous. If someone else were to learn the words... he covers his face with his hands as they drive to the rendezvous point.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess is startled from one of her monologues with Carol by JARVIS requesting her assistance. She looks up at the roof, almost demanding an answer. "What is it?" The AI informs her that Vision is in need of her assistance. She makes it swear to call her the second Carol or a baby needs her, then heads down to the indicated floor.

Vision is on the ground. There is still a swirl of red magic around him. "She's escaped."

Jess walks over, then slowly crouches beside him, careful to avoid the rubble and dust everywhere. "Girls do that."

He looks at the woman. "You don't understand. If they capture her, they will put her in a far worse place."

"I've been to 'far worse'. She will survive." She offers Vision her hand, to help him up. "And she will be stronger for it because her choices to defend what she believes in have led her there."

Vision takes the hand. "And she will hate me. More than she already does." There is a sadness in his eyes.

Jess smiles as she pulls them both to standing. "She hates me. She just wants you out of harm's way."

"No. You did not see her before." He sighs. "No matter. It is done. I must inform Tony now."

"I do know. She didn't rip you in half." She starts looking him over. "Are you injured? Come up to our rooms, I'll clean you up."

"I'm fine. And thank you." Her words made him feel better. "I must meet Tony. Please return to your friend."

She looks at him and shakes her head. "You still don't understand why Wanda couldn't simply agree with you, do you?" She reaches forward to gently stroke his cheek.

"I understand that she is human." Vision replies. "But after what happened in Nigeria, I would think she would want more structure to guide her. But I suppose she is more like her brother than I anticipated."

Jess nods. "Structure is one thing. These Accords demand more. Look up genocide, racial cleansing. Read about Rwanda, PolPot, Auschwitz, the KKK. Then look through the Accords again and decide if you still agree that they should be upheld. Maybe the only structure Wanda needed was that which came from you? Consider it before you go out there and arrest our friends and family."

"I know about all of those things and more. But fear can only be combatted with understanding." He tells her. "And there is no mention of extermination in the Accords. Bucky Barnes has done more to bring us closer to war than then they have."

"Bucky? If you mean that explosion, then you are dead wrong. I'd bet my life he's been set up by someone in Hydra who wants him back." She points at him. "You know nothing of prejudice, you've never been hunted simply because of what you are. If you are so stupid to believe these human right violations hidden between legal jargon are truly justice, then you never deserved Wanda. And don't you dare consider yourself a hero for a moment. Upholding the law is not just if the law is not."

His head rises. "I am trying to protect her. I would not expect you to understand. And all evidence points to Barnes committing the bombing. The fact that the Avengers placed him there is yet another black mark for us." He rises off the ground. "If no restraints are placed on us, we will become no better than those we fight against. Humanity must be preserved."

"Is my child not humanity? Her existence is illegal by your Accords. Are Xavier's students not humanity? Because your Accords denies them the ability to even use their powers for the sake of training and control. And not one may marry or have children without permission." She glares at him as he floats up. "That you need another to restrain you is what makes you less. This is not justice, not guidance. It is bigotry. It will lead to hate and death. But you would rather work for Hitler in hopes of protecting those you love than join the freedom fighters risking all to save the world."

"I choose to work for change within the system. If the world is more dangerous, it is as much our fault as it is those without power." He tells her. "This is to limit casualties not increase them."

"You are a fool. No wonder Wanda saw right through you." She shakes her head. "Go defend your laws. Humanity has no need of an unfeeling robot anyway!"

"You know nothing of how I feel." His voice is calm. He finds it odd that she is defending Wanda but realizes quickly it's the stance she is defending not the woman. "Good day to you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki walks up to the Xavier Mansion disguised as a young woman with her two cats. Telepathically she calls out to Charles. 'I am Loki seeking refuge. I will leave if you wish. If you allow me to stay, no one else may know I am here.'

The professor is surprised but he answers. 'The door is open. Come to my office, I feel there's much to discuss.'

'Thank you.' She walks in unsure what to expect. There seems to be no one around. Perhaps they are all in class. She tries not to concern herself with it and proceeds to Charles' office.

He's seated, seemingly marking papers, but he looks up and gestures for Loki to sit when she enters. "Is it that bad?"

"It is." She keeps her disguise - a young woman with dark green hair and dark brown eyes. She wears torn faded jeans and a black t-shirt. There's a backpack with her things and each hand holds a cat carrier. "They've escaped custody. And I have yet to hear from them."

"I meant the accord." He smiles kindly. "They won't even send me a copy, no matter how often I request it. But, of course you can stay with us until we know what's going on."

"Then I believe I know how to repay you. Matt Murdock our lawyer has an electronic copy." She tells him. "And yes, it's bad. Think the Mutant Registration Act and add an extra dose of control."

The professor sighs rubbing his head. "All of Steve's fears come true. And people actually signed this?"

"Tony, Vision, James Rhodes, Natasha." She shakes her head. "Tony is driven by guilt. Rhodey by duty. The others by a misguided belief that it will help us." She tears up. "And I cannot get ahold of my brother."

He reaches a hand toward her. As well as a mental sort of a hug. "I'm sure he's fine, just staying away until it settles. If you have a lawyer on it, we can do something. We just have to trust the others to stay safe."

"I do. Most of them anyway." She looks up at him. "May I stay? Just for a little while. I can pretend I'm a student."

"You will have to shield your mind from the psychics." He reminds her. "But you are welcome so long as you don't put my students in danger."

"I will leave if it comes to that." She looks him in the eyes. "But you know they are always in danger. It's why you created this school."

Xavier nods. "So I think you understand why I don't want to bring further trouble down on them."

"I do." She feels alone. "Give me three days. Enough time to devise a plan. Then I'll be out of your hair." Her eyes go to his bald head.

"Funny." He smiles. "You don't need to rush, all I'm asking is that you keep your head down."

Loki nods. That's not her usual mode, but she can adapt. "I'll stay in my room if needed."

"It'll be suspicious if you don't socialize. What are we calling you during your stay?" Silently, he calls the one person who could see through the disguise to guide her to her room.

"Lou." She says.

He nods. There's a knock on the door, then Logan steps in. "You called?"

Loki doesn’t look at him. She remains seated, unsure if this is a test or not. If it is, she knows she has probably already failed. Still, she magically puts the smell of vanilla and cinnamon around her.

"Logan, this is Lou. She needs to stay with us for a little while. Would you mind guiding her to a free room in the more empty wing?" He smiles warmly at Loki, then. "Please come see me if you need anything."

Logan sighs, in his crotchety old man way and heads to the door. "C'mon. I ain't got all day."

Loki smiles at Charles. "Thank you." Her accent is American now. She grabs her cats and follows Logan.

"Here." Logan reaches over and takes one from her as they head to the room. "Take it you're in some kind of trouble?"

She gives him a shrug. "Some kind."

He nods. There's silence until he opens a door at the far end of the hall. "You can use this one. This ain't got nothing to do with Steve, does it? You've gotten good, but you still can't fool this nose." He winks, indicating he'll keep her secret.

She can't help but smile. She still keeps the accent though. "He wants me safe. Somewhere Ross and his buddy's can't reach me. I won't be here long."

"You got the Brooklyn Badasses on the case. Give it a day, two tops." He grips her shoulder. "Just know you've got someone on your side here."

"Thanks. But something tells me we won't be getting out of this one so easily." She looks at him. "I know he loves democracy, but sometimes it's so damned problematic."

Logan chuckles. "I know he claims it's Grant, but I'm positive his real middle name is Problematic. Now you settle in. Want me to bring you dinner?"

"No. Charles - Professor X said I should try to socialize a bit." She shrugs. "Or at least sit looking surly and being antisocial among the crowd."

"That'll make two of us." He moves in to put the cat carrier then steps back to give her room.

She nods and walks inside. "My name is Lou. Short for Louise, which I hate. I ran away from home when my step-dad threw me out of the house. He's an asshole. My power is that I can move things with my mind."

He smiles. "Good luck, Lou. The only TV is in the games room, but it's been watching nothing but the news coverage these days, so you won't look at all odd if you happen to glance at it. Do you need anything else?"

"Nah. I'm good. Been taking care of myself for a while. Thanks." She gives him a little smile. Then she closes the door and sets the cats free.

He shrugs and heads back to the art room. He's got assignments to mark.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Clint parks the van near the little blue car and gets out. "You guys okay?"

"A couple bumps, nothing bad." Steve tugs Clint into a bear hug.

"Good." He slaps the Captain on the back. He waves to Sam and Bucky. "You two good?"

"Yeah." Sam answers as Bucky, who looks horrible, nods.

"We could use a nap, maybe." Steve admits. Were you successful? Even as he asks, Wanda steps out of the van and runs forward for a hug.

"Father." She seems really young in this moment.

Clint smiles. He opens the van. "Got the other one right here. Just needs some coffee."

Scott is startled awake by the door. "What? Where are we? What timezone is this?" But he's quick to wake and is soon standing before Steve, taking his hand. "Oh my God. You're Captain America. _The_ Captain America. I'm shaking your hand too long, aren't I?"

Steve nods, with an amused though slightly disturbed look.

"Oh, you're incredible." Scott turns and looks at Wanda. He finally takes a step back. "I know you too. You're amazing."

Sam likes this guy already. "There's a chopper just outside. That'll be our ride to another country."

Before they can go, an announcement comes over the PA that the airport is shutting down and needs to be evacuated.

"They know we're here." Bucky says.

Steve sighs. "Last chance to avoid being a criminal."

"It's nothing new." Scott shrugs.

"Alright." Steve looks around. "Suit up."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve steps out onto the tarmac of the airport's main area. His team waits behind as he fleshes out who all has come for them.

Iron Man appears first, frying the circuitry of the helicopter before Cap can get to it.

"Yet I'm the criminal." Steve stands firm, shield before him. "You don't have to do this, Tony. Just let us go before this gets ugly."

"It's already ugly, Steve." He lands on the concrete.

Natasha walks out from where she's been hiding. "Just turn yourselves in."

Steve raises his eyebrows. "If I do that, people will die. You know I can't leave a situation if I see it's heading down."

Vision descends from the sky. "People have already died. It will stop of you turn yourselves in."

Steve's cool blue eyes take him in. "You should be chasing the real murderer, not us. You're following orders instead of looking for the truth."

War Machine lands with a clang next to Tony. Then Black Panther appears. "We know who murdered my father. It is time to hand him over." They're forming a half-circle around the Captain.

"Your highness." Steve nods. "I'm afraid he's innocent. And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to save the world."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Okay. I'm sick of this. Underoos!"

The shield flies away and Steve finds his hands suddenly tied. Following his shield, he sees a young man in red and blue spandex. "Well, this is new." He gives the signal for his team to rush forward.

Spider Man gushes for a moment over Steve. "Big fan." Before he realizes he's really in the big leagues now.

Hawkeye slices through the webbing as soon as Steve lifts his hand. When that happens. Ant-Man makes himself big as he jumps off Steve's shield and punches Spider-Man in the jaw.

"Who the hell is that?" Tony asks.

"There's two on the left." Vision announces before heading off in that direction.

"Told you I was looking at new recruits." Steve tells him as he rushes forward to take Tony on. He just needs to disable or trap him some way.

Wanda finds herself once more opposing her lover and it makes her nauseous but she knows she can't back down. She does her best to fight anyone else first.

There's only one target for Black Panther. "Murderer!" He leaps at Bucky.

"It wasn't me!" Bucky uses his metal arm to stop the vibranium claws. "I was set up!"

Falcon swoops in and pulls Black Panther from him.

Clint and Natasha are fighting. "We're still friends, right?" The spy asks.

"Depends how hard you hit me." The archer answers before she does just that.

Wanda turns her attention that way, throwing Natasha with magic. She chides Clint. "You were pulling your punches." Not that she's much better at the moment as she avoids Vision.

Bucky and Falcon have Spider-Man to deal with. And for a young guy, he's really strong and really talkative. "This your first fight?" Sam asks. "Most people don't talk that much."

"Sorry. Yeah. I'll remember that for next time."

Sam uses Redwing to cut down the sign the kid is on. Bucky throws something on top of him for good measure. Then they rush outside.

Steve had been doing his best against Tony's suit, but now he's in the air it's become more a game of dodge. But Clint decides to take issue with that. He launches an arrow at Tony. Tony thinks he avoids it but he doesn't see the tiny man jump off it and into the suit with him.

Iron Man lifts his arm to fire a repulsor at Cap, but it doesn't work. "FRIDAY, what just happened?"

"There appears to be a problem with the suit."

"Yeah. I kinda got that. Why? What's happening." Suddenly the left side of his suit starts failing.

Ant Man is tugging out any random wire he can get his hands on. Realizing he's been found, he starts chatting. "Uh. Hi. This is your conscience. We haven't been talking much lately."

"My what? FRIDAY."

"Using anti-fire tactics now, Tony." CO2 starts to be blasted through the inside of the suit.

"Shit." Ant Man runs until he finds an exits and leaps down to the ground. He rolls and returns to normal size as he gains his feet.

Wanda pauses for a breath behind a large shipping crate. She's been using too much energy lately, and she needs a moment to collect herself.

Vision phases through the crate. "I do not like fighting you."

She starts then relaxes. "I will not fight you unless you make me."

He nods. "We could have protected you if you had only stayed."

"No. You would be breaking your law." She gently strokes his cheek. "Can you not see that, love? Signed or not, the second they put out that document I was doomed."

He shakes his head. "You would have stood trial. They would have seen that you did all that you could. They would have understood if not for your actions, more people would have died." He is sure of this.

She smiles sadly. "My sweet fool. Terrorists aren't given trials."

"You are no terrorist." Vision cannot believe that anyone would think her so. She had been under the influence of Hydra and Ultron before. But the Avengers are not terrorists.

"That paper you signed says I am. That means you say I am. If you protect me, they will not let you have a trial, either. That paper denies us and everyone like us love, marriage, children. A normal life." Tears are in her eyes. "You agreed that we are not human."

He looks down thoughtfully then back at her. "I am not human. And I do not believe that is what the document says."

"You are the most human man I know." She pulls him close, giving him a gentle kiss.

Hawkeye's voice breaks in. "This isn't working. Cap, Buck, you two need to get to the plane. The rest of us will hold them off."

Wanda's eyes close and she curses. "Please do not leave me. Just let them go. Please."

"I cannot. I have a sworn duty." Vision tells her.

In her ear piece, Steve and Clint are arguing. It's Sam who finally puts a stop to it. "Clint's right. This isn't the big fight. You need to go. We'll create a diversion, and you two head to the quinjet."

"You swore you were mine, first." She takes a deep breath, forcing her emotions down. "If you chose this, I cannot come back to you."

"You don't mean that."

Scott tells them he can create the diversion. "But I might split in half."

Wanda pushes Vision away. "How can I? I cannot bring you down with me. And until this law is replaced with a just one, that is all I can do."

"But it's fine. I'm sure it'll work." Ant-Man continues. "I've done it once. In a lab. I passed out afterwords. But I'm sure it'll work now."

Vision bows his head. "Then we are at an impasse." 

"This is a stall, not a stop." She looks at him with determination. "This law will change. The gears are in motion already. If you love me, you will make sure they continue." She doesn't want to, but she really needs to go. "I love you." She takes off running.

Vision follows but stops when he sees the Ant-Man grow to the size of a giant.

Wanda is amazed at her teammate as he tosses a truck across the lot at War Machine. Next he reaches for a bus. As he distracts them, Wanda looks for Steve and Bucky, to make sure their path is clear.

"I guess that's the diversion." Bucky says as he watches in amazement.

Tony is not happy. "Does anyone on our side have secret super cool powers they'd like to reveal right now?"

Steve grins and hits Bucky's arm. "Come on, our ride is this way."

They run as fast as they can. Vision sees them and uses the gem in his forehead to cut through an air control tower above the hangar door. It falls.

Wanda isn't able to catch it, but she is able to lift it just enough for them to pass through.

Steve runs hard but he has to stop when he sees Natasha directly before them. The last one between them and the Avenjet. "Tash..."

"You're never gonna stop are you." She says, gun drawn.

"You know I can't." He readies in case he's forced to attack.

Black Widow nods. "Okay." She moves the gun and fires a stinger at Black Panther who is coming up behind them.

Outside Vision sees Wanda holding up what she can of the building. He sends a series of sound pulses at her to disrupt her concentration.

Wanda screams, falling to her knees with her hands at her head. She has no power to fight, but by sheer will she sends a single, loud thought at him. 'I love you.'

Steve and Bucky make it to the jet and take off. But they don't get far before War Machine and Iron Man are on their tail. "Shit. They're on us."

Vision flies down to Wanda and cradles her in his lap. "I'm sorry."

She leans into him just before she passes out.

In the air, the avenjet is dodging some pretty heavy fire. "Can anyone get us some help down there?" Steve asks the team.

"On it." Sam tells them as he takes aim to disable War Machine's weapons.

"Vision!" Iron Man calls out. "Target Sam's jet. Take it out."

Vision looks over his shoulder at the fight above. Still holding onto Wanda, he fires a blast from his stone at Sam's jetpack.

The beam misses, and hits Rhodey instead, leaving War Machine completely without power. He begins to plummit.

"Rhodey? You gotta get your systems back up and running." When it becomes obvious that isn't going to happen, Iron Man turns around and starts racing to capture his friend.

Falcon is also racing towards Rhodey from the opposite direction. He pushes away any memories of his former partner's death and rushes forward. It almost seems to happen in slow motion as their friend, all of their friend, crashes into the ground.

Tony lands a moment later. He rushes to Rhodey and tears off the mask. "Are their vital signs? Please tell me there are vital signs."

FRIDAY confirms them then calls local emergency services.

Sam lands. There's a lump in his throat and a hollow in his stomach that makes it difficult to speak. "How is he?"

Tony lifts his arm and fires a repulsor at Sam's chest. The man flies a few feet in the air before landing on his back.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is in the back of the quinjet dazed by all that's happened. What's going to happen to them?

"Whatever it is, I'll get them out of it as soon as we're done this." Steve promises.

"Am I worth this?" Bucky asks. "I mean I know Carol would kick your ass if you didn't try. But if they can still flip the switch in my head..."

Steve sets the jet to autopilot and moves to his friend. "That wasn't you. It's not your fault they did that to you. We will find a way to break that switch."

"Yeah." He doesn't sound convinced. "Gotta deal with this crackpot first though, right?"

"Exactly." He lifts Bucky's chin. "And then you go home to Carol and your babies. And then she'll awaken to your face and kiss you senseless like the hero you are."

The mention of his family helps strengthen Bucky's resolve. He has to get through this for them.

Steve grips his shoulder and gives it a steady squeeze. "I know it scares you, but maybe it's time to let someone you trust into your head. Just long enough to take out that key."

"I haven't exactly had much luck with psychiatrists."

"I was thinking more along the lines of professor Xavier." Steve admits. "As in literally extract it."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that would make the most sense."

Steve nods. "Only if you're comfortable. Carol and I would both come with you. Loki, too, if you wanted. I bet even Jess would come if you asked."

He shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to put Jess near someone who can get inside people's heads."

"See? You're not what they tried to make you. Not even close." He kisses the top of Bucky's head. "Now cheer up, I need you in best form to take on these soldiers."

He nods. Looking down at his metal arm, he swears he won't let anyone use him again, not if he can help it.


	222. The Good Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get in then out of trouble. Jess and Matt are just starting theirs. Wanda isn't quite with us.

Twins changed, Jess returns to the bedroom to find Matt working at his computer again. She smiles and moves up behind him, kissing his neck. "I was sure you'd have gone out already. Don't you have an office to do this sort of thing in?"

"I do. But once I move my equipment, it's easier to keep it in one place. The set-up isn't exactly easy for a blind guy." He has a special keyboard and braille reader attached to it.

"You are allowed to ask for help." She reminds him and kisses his head. "You don't mind if I set mine up and do something illegal beside you?"

"As long as I don't see or hear it, I won't know it's illegal." He smiles at her then puckers his lips for a kiss.

She kisses him tenderly. "You'll ignore when I give you info the news doesn't have yet, either, right?"

He thinks. "Maybe not ignore. But I won't ask where you got it."

"I am so attracted to you right now." She teases before grabbing her laptop and starting the detailed process of breaking into the CIA website without being traced. "Alright. So. Looks like the good guys aren't doing so well."

His head rises. "You do realize you just called Steve and Wanda the good guys."

"Aren't they all the good guys? Technically?" She grins. "I just know my audience. Anyway. According to internal communications Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Scott Lang have been arrested and imprisoned at... The Raft?"

"The Raft?" He starts searching the Sokovia Accords for that reference. "Who's Scott Lang?"

"It's an old SHIELD prison, I had no idea it was still in use. As for Lang, give me a minute to look into it." Her fingers move quickly and she pulls up everything she can on him.

"The Raft. Sounds ominous." Matt frowns. He reads from the Accords. "Those who do not comply blah blah blah deemed criminals blah blah blah will be held in a maximum-level specially equipped prison. This prison will, whenever possible, neutralized any enhancements." There's more, but it isn't relevant. "How do you think they plan on neutralizing enhancements?" 

Jess huffs. "Slow down. Okay. Lang. Petty criminal, pulled a Robin Hood stealing money from a company that had been ripping off its clients and gave it back. Got involved with scientist Hank Pym. Now occasionally works as Ant Man." She next tries to see if she can find a server that hooks into the Raft's security system.

"Huh. Ant Man. He's the one that can become tiny, right?" He tilts his head. "That could come in handy."

"Seems Steve thought so. He's on the list for potential Avenger recruits. Right after me and Doctor Strange." She knows this because she's going through Tony's systems presently, trying to see if he's had access to the raft yet.

"Doctor Strange. That's kind of fun to say." He smiles. "Doctor Strange."

Jess rolls her eyes. "He's a sorcerer, whatever that means. And. Oh, hello. Cheers, Mr Stark."

"What'd you find?"

"Tony Stark has the lovely paranoid habit of hacking into the system of any place he goes." Jess explains. "He's on the raft. Just let me... There I'm in the security cameras. Bloody hell. They've got Wanda in some sort of electric straight jacket. Mmn. Clint's looking good though, imprisonment aside."

Matt can't help feeling just a bit of jealousy at that last comment. "Does he?" He asks pointedly. "I need to write a motion to get access to my clients. Client." He pulls out his phone. "Maybe I can get Foggy to help."

"I wouldn't kiss him, but he's kept in shape. And you can't do that." She reaches out to touch his wrist.

"Why not?"

"This isn't public knowledge yet, remember?" She leans in. "Or would you like a free trip to prison, too?"

"Is it public knowledge that they took Wanda into custody?" That's all he needs.

Jess tries to pull it up on Google. "Not yet."

"I need to know as soon as it is." He's already starting to create the document. "Out of curiosity, where does Daredevil exist on the list?"

"Which list?" She sets up several alarms on her computer for certain keywords. Then she pulls up a webserver and buys herself the domain 'avengerspuppetstopasshatelaws.com' and starts uploading the website she designed based on what's actually in the Sokovian Accords and what it means, including a full unabridged version.

"The list for recruitment." He can hear her typing away and is almost afraid to ask what she's doing.

"You're not on it. Just a footnote that you'd declined." Once she has the site functioning, she starts searching Avengers fan sites and message boards. "Who do I have to fuck to get that footnote?"

"I don't think it was so much declining as not all members wanting me. Him. I meant him." 

She glances at him. "Please. Steve Rogers has taken to personally training with you. If he knew he could have you, he wouldn't let anything stop him."

"Well my neighborhood keeps me pretty busy." Matt scratches his nose.

Jess pushes her laptop aside and then moves over to push his aside so she can climb into his lap. She takes his head between her hands. "You listen, Matt Murdock, and you listen good. Maybe you can't fly or shoot fucking lasers from your hands or seduce a man into telling you anything. But you can sense when someone is lying, you knew my identity from my bloody smell. No one can hide from you. You are able to use the city itself against your enemies. And you are bleeding genius. Not Tony-destroy-the-world-with-robots genius, but like a spy with reading people and adapting. Your hands are strong enough to take down a biker gang with a chain yet gentle enough to sooth a pregnant belly. You're calm under pressure. Practically fearless. And completely fucking mental." She simply has to kiss him after all that.

And he has to kiss her back. He wasn't looking for compliments of validation, but she sure as hell gave him both. And he's thanking her the best way he knows how, by kissing and holding her and making her feel as special as possible.

She continues to taste his lips, nose rubbing against his. "Your superhero identity as a lawyer is also pretty kick ass." She teases.

"So is yours as a P.I." He smiles. "You're impressive on that computer."

"SHIELD had me on house arrest my first six months. Girl can't shop for shoes that whole time." She chuckles.

"Well I actually find that more impressive than some of your other powers." He admits then kisses her.

"The pheremones are pretty lame." She agrees as her hand travels over his shoulder.

"And almost everyone has super strength nowadays." He mocks lightly. "The shocks are pretty damn cool though."

She taps his nose, producing a spark. "You wouldn't believe the uses I've found for them."

"I can only imagine." He kisses her gently.

She smiles. "You were working. I was planting dragon's teeth." She pulls away, stroking his cheeks as she does.

"Dragon's teeth?" He finds the phrase amusing.

"Story someone told me. Think it's Greek myth? Some guy kills a dragon then takes bad advice and plants the teeth. An army grows from them and attacks him." She explains.

"I like it." He kisses her temple. "My spider planting dragon's teeth to lure people into her web."

She shakes her head. "I'm building you an army. An army of voices to protest injustice and the abuse of human rights."

"I love you." He kisses her.

She chuckles. "I'm just spreading your good work across the internet."

"I was hoping Loki would help do that." He sighs. "She's been M.I.A. Not sure if I should be worried."

"Steve probably sent her into hiding. Baby and all, you know?" She leans in to kiss his cheek. "Some men get all protective in that situation."

"Do they? Huh." He teases.

She lightly nuzzles his cheek. "Some women even listen. Unfortunately, you got stuck with me."

"I'm not complaining. Although I do wonder..." He types, looking for Loki's social media. His fingers move between the keyboard and the braille readout. He smiles. "She may be in hiding, but she isn't being silent."

Jess smiles too. "I'll email her my link, then." After a moment of silence, she focuses back on him. "You know, I've realized that I've been pregnant the entire time I've known you. Though I wasn't aware at first."

He stops and turns towards her. "So I've only known you when you've been hormonal?"

"I guess so." She gently touches his arm.

Matt chuckles. "So how much different will you be after?"

"Not that different. I don't really feel that different. Maybe a bit less aggressive?" She shrugs. "But I've felt much more myself since Thailand."

He reaches over and caresses her cheek. "We both have."

She leans into his touch. "It wasn't the place. It was the company."

He nods. "And being away from all other distractions."

"It was nice to get you dancing." She strokes his chest. "To see you loosen up and relax."

"You should take me dancing more often." He take a breath then returns to his computer. He wants to have his motion ready as soon as they get word that the public knows Wanda has been captured.

She laughs. "Should I? What's to stop you taking me?"

"I wouldn't know where to go."

"Anywhere. So long as I have you." She smiles and leans in to kiss his neck.

He laughs. "Now you're being too sweet. Makes me wonder what you're up to. Or is it the rebellion that has you in such a good mood."

She grins. "I do love sticking it to assholes who think they can control other's lives."

"That's my noodle." He kisses her cheek.

"Jaa." She reaches her hand to scratch the back of his head. "If we take this law down, does it help to have a new law ready to replace it?"

"It would. What are you thinking?"

"Well, we're drawing people to this information site. I could add a message board and encourage people to leave suggestions for alternatives?" She shifts, her scratching turning into massage as the second hand joins. "Personally, I'd suggest making the Avengers an individually managed subgroup of the UN. Maybe some sort of license system for the rest of us? I don't know."

"License still means registration." He reminds her. "Would we have to expose our real names?"

"We'd have to figure that out, wouldn't we. But I'm thinking like a P.I. licence. Permission to super hero, work with the police. So only those who do that would need it." She shrugs.

He nods. "I might be able to live with that. And it would apply to non-super powered people like Sam Wilson and your very special Clint."

Jess chuckles and kisses his head. "Don't be jealous, jaa. He never got to me the way you do."

He nods. "Strange how I'm more jealous of Clint than the father of your child."

"I did have stronger feelings for him, but that was years ago." She returns to massaging his shoulders. "And nothing to what I feel for you. Or even Carol, really."

Matt smiles. "I'm glad."

"I do adore you, jaa. So much." She kisses his ear, her thumbs working his shoulders.

"Mmm. That feels good."

She continues. "You've been working hard. So hard for such a good cause."

"So have you. How's Carol?"

"Steady. I've been keeping her updated on Bucky, hoping she'll wake up and go kick ass." Her hands move lower, looking for knots. "

It's easy to find one. And if the hardness of the muscle doesn't clue her in his grunt does.

She works hard at it. "Oh, lover, you shouldn't let these build up. Not when you have me to remove them."

"Guess I've gotten used to having them." He moves his head to give her more room.

"Poor love." She kisses the back of his neck.

"Mmm." It's hard to concentrate on work while she's doing that.

She chuckles. "I'm sorry. Am I distracting? Should I wait?"

"You are. And I honestly don't want you to."

"Well, we've probably got some time. They'll delay announcing this as long as they can." She finishes with the first knot and finds another.

Matt gives up trying to work and allows himself to just enjoy the attention. And Jess is happy to give it to him. It eases her mind as much as his muscles to work over his back.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki, or Lou as she is now known, keeps the surly act going. She stays away from the TV room. Instead she uses her tablet in her room to get news, send social media posts, and answer emails, both personal and from the Hell's Kitchen garden account. She's careful, using magic to route her connection to various places all over the world. She also searches for a place she can hide, with Steve if possible. She briefly toys with buying an island but thinks that might be too obvious.

Ink tries to help, as much as her kitty mind understands it. She helpfully sits on the tablet as soon as Loki sets it down. Smudge doesn't like the new place. He's kept firmly under the bed since their arrival except to use the litter or eat.

Loki picks up Ink and holds her close, scratching her ears. "I miss home, too. But it's only for a little while." She kisses her head. "Where's your brother? Still hiding? I may have to start calling him Chewie." She considers changing into a cat to play with them but fears that would be too dangerous here.

Ink purrs, rubbing against Loki as best she can while being held.

She picks up the tablet again and sees Jess' email. Immediately, she begins sending links to it from her social media sites. Poor Ink is all but forgotten. So is the time. When she checks it again, it's passed dinner time. She'll have to sneak food out of the kitchen again. She gives Ink one last kiss before heading out of her room.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As the jet lands, they are presented with a cold world. Steve takes it in quickly as he opens the door and checks his gear.

Bucky steps out, weapon in hand. "Never thought I'd ever come back here."

"We can burn it to the ground, if you want. Then no one will." He teases, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You say that like a joke, but that's not a bad idea." He heads to the door and notices it's already been opened.

Steve looks around, reading what he can from what Natasha's taught him. "Can't be more than a few hours ahead. They might not be fully thawed yet."

"Let's hope not." Bucky looks over at Steve and silently agree on the usual tactic. Bucky goes low. Steve goes high. Their military training can be seen as they move silently through the building.

They hear a noise behind them and turn to see Iron Man standing behind them. "Woah. I come in peace." He looks around. "What happened here?"

"Nothing good." Steve replies looking his possibly former friend over. "How'd you find us?"

The mask retracts. "Sam. They've got your team locked away in a high security prison. He only told me after I told him we found the Bucky mask the real killer used."

Steve tilts his head and gives Tony a knowing look. "Maybe next time, you'll trust me."

They continue searching for Bucky and Steve's target, exploring the large building. It's old, and the dust and damage suggest it hasn't been used in years. It's a sign that Steve welcomes. They push open a set of large doors into an even large chamber. There's a chair in the middle, cluttered with machinery. Around the walls are four chambers with bodies in them, but they are just that: bodies. Each chamber has a perfect gunshot hole to match the wound on each head.

A voice sounds through the large chamber. "Or not. Did you really think I wanted more super soldiers in the world? I want you all gone, exterminated from existence the way you exterminated my home."

All three men look up, trying to find the source. Finally they spy a small slit in a sort of shielded section. The eyes are the fake psychiatrist from the CIA lab. Steve tosses his shield to no avail. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am one of your many victims. And I want nothing more than the destruction of the Avengers." He gives a sad smile. "But I knew I couldn't do it head-on. Stronger beings have tried and failed. Instead I took a note from your lover's book, Captain. I decided to tear you apart from the inside."

Bucky glares. "But why?"

"Maybe we can't save everybody, but we sure as hell aren't trying to hurt them." Steve is still trying to find a way in that room. "I'm sorry if you were hurt as a result of our actions, but if we hadn't done what we had there would be a lot more people dead."

The man laughs hollowly.

Tony feels a pang of guilt. More like a huge gong. "His name is Helmut Zemo. He's Sokovian. Lost his entire family during the Ultron incident."

"Ultron incident." Zemo shakes his head in disgust. "Is that what you call it? I lost EVERYTHING! And now you will lose it all, too." A laptop near the Avengers turns on and begins to play a video.

Steve steps over to view it, quickly realizing what it is. "Don't."

Zemo smiles. "Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free."

"I know that road." Tony says, pointing at it. "Why do I know that road?"

Bucky knows exactly what it is. All he can do is stand there and watch it happen. Just like when it happened.

"Don't let him do this to you. You're better than this. Just turn it off." Steve tries to calm things before they can escalate.

As soon as the car appears, Tony knows exactly what this is. "Why is he showing..." But then it becomes painfully obvious. Tony watches in horror as his parents are run off the road. The motorcyclist returns and opens the trunk. There is no escaping who it is - Winter Solder.

"He wasn't himself when he did it, Tony. It's like Clint or Loki and the mindstone. He had become only a living weapon. Like the UN is doing to you right now." Steve tries desperately as he sees the rage and pain grow in Tony's expression. "He had no will of his own, he wasn't Bucky. Bucky would never do that."

On the video, Howard recognizes his old friend before being choked to death by him. The Winter Soldier moves to the passenger seat. The woman's cries are all that can be heard. "Did you know?" Tony asks Steve.

"Tony, it's." Steve sighs heavily. "You were in enough pain. I didn't want to make it worse."

Tony feels the betrayal like a stab in the heart and the back and stomach. "You son of a bitch." In one swift motion, the helmet covers his face and he punches Bucky in the face. "I'm going to kill you!"

Unsure what to do, Bucky finds himself in a choke-hold.

"Do you even remember killing them?!"

"I remember killing all of them." He admits.

"Tony, don't do this. This isn't going to help. It won't bring them back." Steve tries to stop him.

"He killed my mother!"

Bucky starts to fight back. He fights back for Carol and Rebecca and Caroline. He fights for his family.

"You killed Wanda and Pietro's!" Steve throws the shield to Bucky and punches the suit low and hard. "Should they kill you?"

Zemo smiles at his work. Now it's time to end his own suffering. He leaves the trio to their battle and heads outside. He wants his last view to be one of natural beauty.

But he's not alone. The Avengers had been followed. T'Challa had heard everything, had seen all the new evidence. He approaches quietly.

The Sokovian sits on a ledge of the mountain and gazes at the one picture he has of his wife and child with his father.

T'Challa sits next to him, mask off. "Those you lost?"

"I thought they were safe. We were outside the city at my father's house. My little girl she was excited because she could see Iron Man flying around." He swallows as tears form. "I told them that the Avengers would keep us all safe. And then the world came crashing down. It took three days to dig them out. My father was holding my wife and child, trying to protect them to the very end."

"He sounds like a man who understood the value of life. Who would not wish it wasted." T'Challa's deep voice is so calm and soothing.

"People will continue to die if they live. This is justice." Zemo believes that wholeheartedly.

T'Challa hears his words and sees the truth. This is about revenge. All of this is about revenge and if people keep going for revenge, they'll all die. "No. I daresay you are incorrect about that. The only people dead in this situations are those you've killed trying to find revenge. It consumes you. It now tries to consume them. I am finished with letting it consume me."

"Then I will have to do it myself." He pulls his gun out and places it under his chin.

It's almost too easy to rip the gun from his hands and put him in a headlock. "Oh no, the living are not done with the murderer of my father."

Those are the last words Zemo hears before everything goes black.

Inside, the fight is not going well, for the very fact that it is still going. Steve and Bucky do everything they can to divert the blasters away and get in hits. Steve is doing everything he can to disable the suit, but it's not going so well.

Bucky hesitates when Steve tells him to go without him, but he realizes it may be the only way of getting out alive. He climbs up a circular launch tower whose roof is now open. He has to fight Iron Man almost the entire way up.

Steve chases up after both of him as soon as Tony follows Bucky. "Stop it, Tony! Are you planning to leave two more kids without their dad?"

Tony's answer is to shoot the hinge of the roof, making it shut closed before Bucky can reach it. Another blast sends the Winter Soldier tumbling down.

Unimpressed, Steve uses his shield to take out Tony's jetpack and pull him down too.

Tony lands hard, and soon he's being hit by both super soldiers. If it wasn't for the suit, he'd be a tenderized and bloody piece of meat. He blasts Steve to end the tag team and take on his main target alone.

Seeing Steve hurts sends Bucky into a rage. He forces Tony against the wall and tries to pull the arc reactor out of his chest. But the suit's defenses come online. The resulting explosion destroys his metal arm. Sparking wires dangle from his shoulder from where he lies on the ground.

"No!" Steve is pissed off, now. When he's certain Bucky's still alive, he turns to Stark and begins a barrage of hits using his shield. Before, he'd held back but now there's no way. Stark's done enough damage. He's not going to do anymore. Several hard hits to the head takes him to the ground. Then he steadies himself to make one last blow.

Tony looks up, sure that Steve is about to take his head off with that damn shield. This is it. Out of all the deaths he imagined for himself, he never thought he'd be killed by a friend.

The shield is embedded into the arc reactor, shorting Tony's power supply. "Howard didn't raise a murderer." He pants before yanking the shield back out. "And I would never be friends with one." With that, he walks away. Despite the blood on his face and his slight limp, he's still proud and strong. He moves to help Bucky.

"The shield isn't yours." Tony says from the ground where he still lies.

Steve drops it. Then he reaches for what he truly needs; Bucky. "C'mon, buddy."

The remnants of his metal arm still sparking, Bucky wraps his human arm around Steve and stumbles his way out.

As they make their slow way out, they see T'Challa and his prisoner. The king smiles at them. "Come to my country, to find refuge. I owe you a great debt."

Steve is stunned and a little humbled. "It would be our honour, your highness but there are complications."

"Complications?" T'Challa raises a regal eyebrow.

Bucky is too tired to say anything. There's a bomb in his head. He needs it out. "The mutant. I need this out of my head first."

"And our families, our friends. We can't abandon them. Our friends are imprisoned for us." Steve explains. "Our wives would be here except his is injured and mine pregnant."

"That is complicated." T'Challa agrees. "But I still insist you all come to me. We have the best medicine on the planet, and you can be easily lost within our jungles."

Bucky looks to Steve and nods.

Steve smiles and bows his head to T'Challa. "We will accept your invitation. And perhaps we can assist your nation in some way while we visit."

"Thank you." Bucky says.

They head into the jet. They don't offer a ride because they want the king not to be in trouble, but he seems to have his own plans anyway as he pulls a phone out. They lift into the air, pointed toward the Xavier school and set the jet to stealth mode. That's when Steve turns from the controls and swears with sudden realization.

"What? What's wrong?" Bucky asks, suddenly afraid again.

"Loki put the communication spell on the shield." Steve rubs his forehead.

"Oh. Well shit." Bucky's brow furrows. "I'm sure there's another way you can get in touch with him."

"I'm not taking us out of stealth. And even if we still have the burner phone we used with Clint, she probably doesn't have hers." Steve looks at his friend. "I told her to stay low and watch. But she might still be online. I'll check once we get there."

Bucky nods. "I need to figure out a way to talk to Jess, too." He rubs his forehead. "Then there's Tracy. She probably hates me right now."

Steve shakes his head. "Not if she's seen the news. She'll understand." He looks at the instruments. "You should get some rest. You were pretty beat up back there."

"Yeah. Lost an arm, too." He sits with his head against the headrest and closes his eyes. Everything comes rushing in, the death, the lack of control, being used, the fact that he can still be used like that, Carol, the kids, Tracy, the rift he's just created between Steve and Tony. He shakes uncontrollably as the tears come.

Steve is grateful for the autopilot. "Hey, don't start." His chair turns and he pulls Bucky into his lap, cradling him almost like a child.

"I just. I need. A minute." Bucky says through gulps of air. "Too much. You've sacrificed. Too much."

"I haven't sacrificed a Goddamn thing." Steve tells him as he rubs his back. "Not yet."

Bucky pushes away. "You're a fucking fugitive because of me. Clint, Wanda, Sam, Scott, they're all prisoners. Natasha, too, probably." He wipes at his tears. "Loki is in hiding. Jess is taking care of my wife and kids." He goes back to his seat. "You and Tony. You can't just say you're sorry and get passed it."

"Is this where I scare you and point out the fight is just starting?" But Steve has that certain, mischievous grin he sometimes gets when he knows he's going to get punched but not without doing much more damage back.

"You gave up your shield, punk. Don't think I don't know how much that stupid thing means to you."

Steve shrugs and pushes off his helmet, tossing it aside. "But it's not who I am and it's not what I believe. It sure as hell isn't who I love. Besides, he'll give it back."

"You don't know that. He might just give it to that kid he brought into the fight." Bucky shakes his head. "Who the hell recruits a kid with no experience into a fight like that?"

"Someone desperate to believe his own lies." Steve stretches forward, shoulders cracking and then grimacing. He's pretty sure he's broken a couple ribs.

"He's an asshole." Bucky keeps forgetting he no longer has a left arm until he reaches for something or sees a stray spark. "I honestly thought that part of my life was over. But it'll never be over. Not really."

Steve chuckles. "Yeah. A few of my friends are. Have I told you yet that Matt's working on a legal defence against this thing? Wanda asked him. God, I need to find them soon. I need Loki."

"Smart girl Wanda. Usually. Unless Jess is involved." Bucky shrugs. "I need Carol, too. I miss her something awful."

"I just meant Loki's skills, not her." Steve admits, though he does miss her. "But Wakanda is super advanced and T'Challa is among the top eight most intelligent people on the planet. If anything can speed her recovery, it's them."

"I won't tell Loki you only meant her skills when you said you needed her." Bucky promises with a small smile. It fades. "None of the revisions they gave us of the Accords had stuff about imprisonment and registration. Not that I saw."

"Of course not. They didn't want us to fight it. Do you think there might be a Hydra plant on the UN security council?" He hates them more and more. Every time he thinks they've finally been destroyed, on offshoot springs up to make life miserable.

"I'm not sure whether it'd be better for that to be true or not." Bucky admits. "Either way, it's another case of who watches the watchers."

Steve chuckles. "I get that reference."

That produces a small smile. He takes a breath. "If they can't take this out of my brain, I want to tell you the words. I want you to know them just in case."

"I suppose I'll need to know them, even just to test that they've been deactivated." He meets his friend's eyes. "But only if it's safe for you."

"You and Carol are the only two people I'd trust with them."

"Because we'd strangle anyone who tried to say them?" Steve grins.

"Something like that." Bucky stares out the window.

Steve puts his hand on his shoulder again. "Better hope she isn't awake and waiting. She'd kill Tony and me for your arm."

"Good excuse to get an upgrade." He looks at Steve's hand. "Don't get electrocuted there."

"I'm okay." He promises. "What do you have in mind? I wish we could do a techno-organic mesh like Vision, but I doubt Cho's rebuilt her cradle yet." And then he has to pause as he thinks about Vision.

Bucky's mind goes there, too. "Think Wanda and Vision have a chance?"

He licks his lips then shakes his head. "Can't say. I don't know everything that happened between them. I really hope so."

"Can't be good to fight on the opposite side." It makes Bucky wonder which side Carol would have chosen. 

"Especially when he really seemed to believe it." Steve frowns.

"We've gotta get them out of prison."

"We stop at Xavier's, you talk to him about your head. I call Loki. Loki and I will break them out while you recover and call Jess." Steve speaks the plan as he makes it.

"Sounds good." Bucky nods. "I'm sure Jess can figure out a way to get Carol and the girls out. She's got Matt to help. Maybe Loki can help too if she needs it." He can't believe he just suggested that Jess and Loki work together. It's a clear sign of desperation.

Steve chuckles. "I doubt Jessica Drew would want or even need the help from Matt, much less Loki."

Bucky goes slightly pale. "Does anyone on Tony's side know about Matt's alter ego?"

"I don't think so." Steve's brow furrows. "As far as I know, it's limited to you and us."

"Rogue and Betsy know. Which means Pietro probably knows, too." Bucky presses his lips together. "I don't think any of them would turn him in."

Steve shakes his head. "Pietro is definitely on our side."

"I figured what with his sister." Bucky takes a breath. "He must be insane with worry right now."

"Not much longer." Steve promises. "If you're not going to take that rest, I will. I've got to do a prison break in mere hours."

"Go for it. No way my mind is going to let me sleep right now."

"Thanks." Steve relaxes into the chair and does his best to rest.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is listening to a few students absolutely destroy Macbeth's witches scene. They have no diction, no emotion. It's like they don't understand it at all. And the teacher in his red glasses doesn't seem to care. It's infuriating. She stares out the window, trying to ignore them.

Suddenly there's a commotion outside the room, a few running past as the sound of a jet landing on the roof can be heard.

Her heart constricts. Has she been found? She waits a moment to see if Mr Summers has any information before deciding whether to make a hasty exit or not.

Rogue knocks at the door, interrupting the class. "Scott, the Professor wants you in his office after class. A friend of yours is here." She's smiling, and has that slight blush of infatuation she gets around certain handsome men.

That sets the classroom murmuring. Loki figures it isn't a threat, but it would still probably be a good idea for her to leave.

"Thank you, Rogue. Tell him I'll be there." Scott looks at the clock. There's still a good 12 minutes to get through. "Okay, let's pick it back up."

"Great. Cap will be glad to see you." She waves to the class before she runs off.

Loki's eyes widen, and she goes pale. She gets up and heads towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Lou?" Scott asks.

She turns and looks him in the eye. "Woman problems, Mr Summers. Unless you want me to bleed all over the chair."

There are some eews and chuckles and 'OMG's. Scott looks stunned for a moment. "No. Go on."

Loki turns and walks out the door. She practically runs to Charles' office. 'Is it true?'

Steve and Bucky have settled into Xavier's office. Beast is checking them over for injuries as Steve updates them on the situation. Storm stands behind the professor as a semi-Avenger, herself. They all stop and turn to look at her.

Charles chuckles and tilts his head. "You can probably drop the disguise."

Loki stands in the doorway breathing heavily. "Oh. Right." There's a golden shimmer, and her female form appears. But now she can't seem to move.

"Loki? Thank goodness. I wasn't sure how I was going to find you." He rises and goes to her.

She hugs him tight. "I've been so worried. You never contacted me. I didn't know what to think."

Bucky can't help but feel jealous. He tries to push it away.

Storm presses her lips together. "So Loki has been here the entire time?"

Steve nods then apologizes. "Sorry. Tony took my shield."

It's the professor's turn to apologize. "She asked for sanctuary, and I don't like to turn anyone away."

Loki strokes Steve's cheek. "Where do things stand?"

"I need to go conduct a jailbreak. Bucky needs medical attention." Steve strokes her jaw. "T'Challa's invited us to stay at his place until things cool down."

She looks at Bucky and notices the missing arm. "Oh. I see." Her eyes return to her love. "How can I help?"

Steve grins. "Jailbreak. Maybe you'd like to join us, Storm?" He glances over to the tall woman.

"I'd love to." She replies. "Can you spare me, Professor?"

The professor nods. "It sounds like it's just for the day. Have fun. Bucky and I have some work to do."

Bucky does not look thrilled by the prospect. But there is resolve in his face.

Steve turns to Bucky, giving him a quick hug. "I'll get them out and to Wakanda first. You call Jess, get a plan to get Carol and the girls out. Tracy too, if she can. I'll call here before we go and you tell me where to pick them up. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"And the cats." Loki says. "The cats are in my room. We mustn't forget them."

"You can teleport back for them." Steve reminds her. "Or get them when we pick up Bucky. But we need to figure out where they're being kept, first. Tony knows but I can't exactly ask him."

"Jess." Bucky suggests. "Or Sharon."

"Well, you want to call Jess anyway." Steve tilts his head.

"Yeah. Just wish I actually knew people's numbers now." He looks at Charles. "Mind if I borrow your phone?" He hopes if he calls Carol's phone that Jess will answer.

"You do know them, you just aren't able to recall them." Charles smiles and pushes the phone on his desk over.

"Care to pull it out of my head?" Bucky picks up the receiver. Sure enough he can suddenly recall Jess' number. He dials and holds the receiver to his ear.

Jess answers in that professional voice of hers, uncertain why Xavier's school for the gifted might call her. "Drew." There are computer noises in the background.

"It's me. Everyone okay?"

"Just as you left them, army ant. Well. Girls might have gained a few ounces. And Matt's being all passionate about law again." She pauses as she murmurs to Matt. "The news says nothing and even the CIA database isn't updated so I'm guessing you can't come back yet?"

"No. I'm going to need you and the girls to come to me. Or at least to the roof." He tells her. "But first we need to know where the others are. I was hoping you and that beautiful brain of yours could help us."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, and happily I can tell you. They've been taken to the Raft. Steve probably knows it."

"The Raft." Bucky looks at Steve.

Steve furrows his brow. "The old SHIELD prison? We're on our way. Tell Matt to kiss her for me." He rises and motions to his two accomplices.

"Did you catch that?" Bucky asks as Storm and Loki follow Steve out.

"Not quite. Did he just offer to kiss me?" She chuckles. "So I'm coming to the address this number is for? Give me three hours. Need anything from home?"

"Just those I love." He answers. "And tell Matt to be careful. And say the same to you, but I know I don't have to."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." With that she lets him go. She has a lot to do.

Matt turns to her. "What do you need me to do?"

She looks at him, filled with love. "How much do you want to be associated with this before you pull the plug?"

"As much as you need." He leans in to whisper in her ear. "Whichever one of us you need."

"I need all of you. I just don't know how." She hugs him close, eyes shut tight as she makes her decision. "Play normal, cover our asses. I'll get these girls out of the city and come back tonight."

"You got it." He kisses her. "I love you."

She returns it, stroking his cheek. "I love you, too, jaa. I'll be in my flat in six hours. Seven if Buck needs help. If it's more than that, make yourself scarce just in case."

"I'll stay here and work until then. Good luck."

"Don't worry. Smuggling is my specialty." She takes one last kiss before she starts packing up Carol and the twins.

Matt mutters to himself as he returns to the garden's project plan. "You say that like not worrying is easy."

Though she does seem amused as she works. She's singing to herself as she moves around. She's gone for a short time to get a wheelchair from medical and then she's leaving like it's nothing. She kisses his ear. "Seven hours, then I'll be in my flat and rather desperately hoping for a back rub. Love you." With that, she's off and the rooms are silent.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Clint can see Wanda from his cell. She looks awful, and his heart calls out to her. He's tried talking to her. They all have. But she's practically comatose. There's a sound outside. Great. Another visitor. But then he realizes this sounds different. He stands and steps towards the glass. "You all hearing this?"

Sam and Scott both move closer and seem to be listening.

"Sounds like a fight." Sam says. "No guns, though."

"Wanda, sounds like the cavalry is coming." And Clint doesn't mean Agent May. Though he wouldn't refuse the rescue if it were.

Wanda's head shifts, but she doesn't care about much right now. They had been particularly cruel to her.

The door opens slowly. It takes several minutes before someone steps in, but to all their relief, it's Steve. "Sorry about the delay, guys. But we're about to go on a well deserved vacation."

The doors all open at once. Clint immediately crosses to Wanda.

"They know we're here." Loki calls. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we disappear."

Wanda leans heavily against Clint.

Steve glances around. "You heard the lady. You head to the jet, I'll grab your gear."

Scott is smiling widely as he heads through the exit. "I just got rescued by Captain America."

Clint's first priority is to get Wanda out of the straightjacket. He yanks on the buckles to get her arms free.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Sam guides Scott in the right direction.

Wanda watches Clint as though he were a stranger, but recognition returns to her eyes as the electric collar comes away.

"You okay, kid? You still with us?"

"Getting there." It's like stepping out of a dream. "Clint? Where are we? Where is Vision?"

He's a little surprised she asked about him and not her brother. He guesses that's a good sign. Maybe. "I don't know where he is. First we'll get out of here. Then we'll see about Vision."

She nods. "Is Pietro home yet? I miss him."

There's a loud crashing as Steve fights to open the compartment their gear has been stored in.

Clint guides her to the quinjet. "I'm not sure, sweetie. Let's go find out." He gets her in the plane and buckled in, nodding at Loki and Storm as they pass.

Steve joins them shortly, dropping everyone's clothing and gear off. "Alright. Let's go before we have friends join us." He shuts the door and heads to the controls.

"Wow. Storm and...Loki?" Scott asks.

"Yes." The former god gives a small nod of her head. "And you must be Ant Man."

"You know who I am? Wow." He turns to Sam. "She knows who I am."

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, you're earning a name. You're one of the most wanted men in the world right now."

"Sam, don't give him any ideas." Steve can't help laughing. After that, it's time to update them on everything they've missed.

"Oh. That's heavy." Scott says when Steve tells them how Winter Soldier was involved in the death of Tony's parents.

Sam shakes his head, letting out a low whistle. "So what happens now?"

"We hide. We turn our backs on the world we have sworn to protect." Wanda speaks up, sounding much more herself and very unhappy.

"And we release the truth to the world." Loki says. "The truth that Bucky did not bomb the UN."

"What about the others?" Clint asks. "And our families?"

"I don't think we'll have to." Steve wants so much to believe in Tony, but he knows T'Challa will handle it. "Which others do you mean, Clint. As long as they appear to abide by the Accords, they're safe. And your family is still hidden, though we can certainly move them if you'd feel safer. We've got Jess Drew on our side. And I think Natasha's heart is with us, she just signed for political leverage. And the X-Men, they stand with us."

Clint scowls. "Tony just tried to kill one of our own for something he had no control over. So yeah, I wanna move my family." He doesn't mention what was done to Wanda, though that has a lot to do with it, too.

Steve nods. "Let's find out what T'Challa is willing to offer us and then we'll decide where to move them."

"Wakanda? We go to Wakanda?" Wanda struggles out of her harness.

"He came to our side when he learned the truth." Steve assures her. "He invited us personally."

Loki turns to Clint. "I can help relocate your family if needed. I won't be able to transport them, but I can disguise them for a time."

Wanda rises shakily. "Tony will not touch them. Vision will not allow it."

Clint rises with her and tries to get her to sit down. "A few days ago, I would have said Vision would never hurt you." His voice is gentle, but it gets his point across.

She looks at him. "He did not hurt me. He stunned me. He only tried to take me out of the fight. Just as I did to him."

"You're right." He says. "Let's sit back down."

She allows herself to be guided back to her seat, but her eyes go distant and glow faintly red. It's difficult, but she's able to just brush against Vision's mind. It's all she needs to continue.

Vision's head rises. He contacts Tony. "They've escaped."

Tony looks at his phone which is still on hold. And the letter beside it. "They sure have."

"Are we giving chase?" He really hopes Tony says no.

"You know? I've got a feeling they'll show up on their own." He carefully pockets the phone that came with Steve's message.

Vision smiles with relief. "I do believe you're right."

Tony nods. "I usually am. Thinking of which, if you want to take some vacation days, stress leave or what have you, I wouldn't blame you."

His mind goes through several possibilities. But none hold any excitement without Wanda there. "I would not know what to do with myself."

"You should ask Jessica Drew." Tony suggests. "I bet she'd know some great places for you."

Vision finds the suggestion odd. "Tony, are you trying to tell me something without telling me?"

Tony shrugs. "How about I tell you that Carol Danvers is no longer in our care and the last three days of my security info has been completely scrambled? Girl's good, totally get why Steve digs her."

"You think she knows where they are. But if she's good, why would she tell me?" Vision inquires.

"Damn good question, Vizh." Tony sits back in his chair and looks at his phone. Looks like Ross finally hung up. He closes the line.

Vision does find Tony's behavior odd sometimes. "Yes. Well thank you for the suggestion."

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Did I mention the straight jacket they had her in? The collar part basically nullified her brain. And let's not discuss the cattle prods they used to get her in it. Poor girl doesn't even have her brother, Capsicle seems to have purposely left him out of the loop. But you don't need to hear about that. And I should get back to work."

Vision is silent for a while. "You knew about this?"

"Found out when I visited. I was going to try to help the legal way, but Spangles got there first." He sounds happy about it.

"Good." Vision wonders if Wanda will blame him for putting her there. It isn't what he wanted. If she had only stayed at the tower...

"What gets me, though, is that you didn't notice the fine print." Tony rises, pacing and crossing his arms. "I admit, I foolishly rushed to sign without reading it all first, but now that I have I can't help but wonder how you missed all the human rights violations tucked in between the fancy talk. I mean, it takes you seconds to read things."

"I believed and still believe that we could get the law amended."

Tony raises his hands. "Cap's beat us again. You should see his website. He's really making me feel like a chump."

Vision is starting to get angry. "You agreed that we needed a check on our power. It is something I still believe. This may not be the correct method, but it's a start."

"We do need a check on our power." Tony gets in his face. "But we don't need to be blamed for the pain that's been snuck into this Accord. Our job is to find that correct method so our fr- our family can come home. I'll spell it out for you. Go find Wanda. Get yourself laid a few times then find out their plans. We're strongest assembled."

"'Find out their plans.' You make me sound like a spy." It leaves a bad taste in the android's mouth.

"It shouldn't. I want you to ask, to their faces. I want to know how we can work together to remedy this situation. Because human beings deserve a chance. They deserve trials. They deserve the ability to choose." Tony squeezes a fist. "They deserve a chance to make amends."

Vision studies his face. "Does this mean you've forgiven James Barnes?"

Tony frowns. "Not yet. But I was just as responsible for Wanda and Pietro's parents. They gave me a chance."

The android nods. "I will do as you request."

"Good, thank you. I need to smooze with some political types again." Tony sighs. He finds it horribly boring.

"Good luck." Vision leaves in search of Jessica Drew.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

At the best of times, Jessica Drew can be hard to find for those who don't know her. Today, she's not even in the city. She's gazing up in amazement at the Xavier mansion as she gets out of her car. "Bloody hell."

The front doors open. Logan and a blue hairy animal-looking guy walk up to her. "Drew, this is Hank. Hank, Jessica Drew."

"Pleased to meet you." The blue guy smiles or tries to. "The Professor and Sergeant Barnes are inside. What can we help you with?"

"Well, I have a delivery for Barnes." She motions to her car where Carol can be seen in the front seat.

Hank opens the door and gently removes her. "Logan can help you with the children." He carries her into the mansion, ignoring the look his fellow mutant is giving him.

"I'll take them." Jess says and goes to get the girls out. It's slightly awkward with her belly, but she's determined.

Logan takes the bags and one of the babies. "Don't strain yourself."

"I'm fine. Truly." It amuses her how often people mistake her for fragile lately.

He shrugs and hands the baby back. Then he heads inside.

Jess feels just a little bit better being the one holding them. "Where's Bucky?"

"With the Professor getting his head fixed."

"I don't think there's enough time to fix everything wrong with his head." Jess jokes.

Logan nods. "They're just trying to de-Manchurian Candidate him."

"Ah." She nods despite not being familiar with the reference. "How is he otherwise?"

"Itching to see his family."

Jess winks. "Good thing I'm here."

"Yep." He leads her to a room on the first floor. Carol is already lying on the couch. "You're here until Barnes is done."

"Thank you." She nods her head, and finds a place to let the girls lie and play.

Hank asks if there is anything she needs as he moves closer to the babies. He doesn't want to scare them, but the are so adorable.

She smiles at him. "Just their daddy. Would you like to hold one?" She picks Becky up and places her into his arms.

He smiles down at her. "Well hello, little girl. You're just a miracle of nature. Aren't you."

"Careful, little Becky there is all the trouble of her mum and da combined." Jess grins.

"Oh I don't believe that." He gives her his finger.

She grips it. Firmly. Almost too strong for a child her age.

Jess shrugs and picks up Lina. "Believe what you want. She'll prove you wrong."

Hank is clearly enamored. He talks to her in a soft voice, complimenting her grip and outfit.

Lina whines and it makes Jess chuckle. "Your sister gets all the guys, doesn't she?"

Bucky walks in looking pale and shaken. The remnants of his metal shoulder is covered with duct tape. He checks the babies first, touching and kissing their heads. "You get out okay?" He asks Jess.

"Yeah. Actually I almost felt bad for how easy JARVIS made it. Tony really needs to adjust the trust settings." She pauses and teases him. "Something's different about you. Did you lose some weight?"

"A little." He turns to Carol. He approaches her, falling onto his knees. He holds her, resting his head on her chest. "You gotta come back to me, doll. I need you. Please."

If he were psychic, he would feel a small spark from her, a recognition and desire to hold him.

Jess smiles sadly. "I've been telling her everything as I found out."

He sniffs. "Thank you." He's not willing to let go of her just yet.

Jess frees a hand to rub his back. "So what's the plan for now?"

"Steve is coming to pick us up. Then we go hide. At least for a little while." He looks at his wife. "I know hiding is the last thing you'd want to do, but right now our choices are limited."

"Well, Matt's been working extra hard on that." She tilts her head. "Do I get to know where you're going, in case we need you?"

He looks around and decides he can trust the people here. "Wakanda. King T'Challa is offering us refuge."

She's duly impressed. "That's a change of opinion."

"He was there when the guy who really murdered his father confessed."

"Rather decent of him. I'm sure it wasn't terribly convenient." She ruffles his hair.

He looks at her. "The most amazing part, he let the guy who did live."

"Because some things are worse than death?" She asks hopefully.

He shrugs and turns his attention back to Carol. He gives her a soft kiss.

She sighs and rubs his neck. "She's coming back. She can't stand being away from you."

"I hope you're right." Bucky lost his faith during the war. But now he's just about ready to strike a bargain with any god to get her back.

"Promise." She tells him, and then she lets the little girl in her arm who's been squirming for Bucky finally rest against his shoulder.

Lina pats him with her little chubby hand and tells him. "Mmnuhnuhmm."

The tears that had been threatening finally come. Bucky wraps his one arm around his girl. "My beautiful angel." He kisses her cheek.

Logan steps outside while Hank bounces Becky in his arms.

Lina hugs his face as best she can. And Jess smiles at handing the child off. "They were good, but they missed you. I actually ended up searching YouTube clips of you so they could hear your voice. It calmed them."

"You missed me?" He laughs as Lina grabs his nose, getting a finger up his nostril.

Becky hears that laugh and starts to get fussy, wanting to be near it. Hank tries to appease her by getting her closer to her father.

"See? Completely daddy's girls. Kind of makes me worry about my own." Jess winks and rubs her belly.

"Alice is gonna love you." Bucky assures her. "At least until she's a teenager." He gives a small grin.

Jess bumps him. "Not what I meant. I'm more thinking that she's mostly heard me or Matt while growing. Will she behave for Pietro?"

"Do you want her to?" He moves his face away from Lina's grasp. "She will. Eventually."

"I'd hate if either were unhappy." She boops Lina's nose. "You just don't want to let go of daddy now you got him, do you?"

She responds with a series of sounds. That sets Becky to talking, too, before launching herself at her father. "Woah!" Hank lunges to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Sorry, Becky. I'm down an arm." Bucky wobbles then hands Lina back to Jess so he can take Becky.

Jess cuddles her, eyes bright. "They've been getting stronger. A lot stronger. Maybe kree stronger."

"Oh yeah? Just don't start flying until you're teenagers, okay?"

There's a few chuckles in the room.

"They can barely manage sitting." Jess points out. "I think flying will wait."

"Thank goodness. Carol really needs to take that one." Bucky says.

Jess nods. "She is the best."

He turns to Hank. "Do we have an E.T.A. for Steve?"

Blue furry shoulders shrug. "If he's been in contact, I haven't been told. But soon, hopefully, if all is well."

"Do you need to get back?" He asks Jess.

"I do. The longer I'm out of the city, the more potential for questions to be asked." She gently sets Lina on her mommy's belly.

Bucky nods. "You should go then. Hairy and blue can help me." He looks around. "Where'd Logan go?"

"Outside." Hank replies.

Jess nods, then she pulls Bucky into a hug. "Take care of them. I'll miss you terribly."

He'd hug back, but his arm is full of baby. "I'll miss you, too."

"My number is the same, if you need anything. Peanut butter. Baseball scores. Anything." She promises and pulls out her keys.

"Be careful. You and Matt keep each other safe." He tells her.

She nods. "Promise. See you soon." She heads out.

Logan watches as she passes him. "Call if you need backup."

"Thanks. I probably won't, though." She winks before heading to her car to start the drive back.

He smiles, watching her ass as she goes.

She's glad to finally get home and hopes Bucky's ride has found him, too. She drops her purse and keys on the table near the door and calls to the dark apartment. "You in, jaa?"

"On the couch, noodle." Matt calls back. "Vision was looking for you."

"Vision?" She hits the light and moves to climb onto his lap. "The hell would he want?"

His arms wrap around her. "It was all very strange and cryptic. He said he was taking a few days off and hoped you knew where he should go to find himself again."

She quirks an eyebrow. "An aluminium recycling plant comes to mind. What did you say?"

"I suggested Thailand. Said it did wonders for me. But he insisted on talking to you." He shrugs. "I think he thinks you know something."

"Why would I tell him, even if I did?" She grins and leans in for a kiss.

Matt happily obliges. "Because he thinks you're naive?"

She chuckles. "That sounds like a belief that's going to be fun to break."

"Then by all means enjoy." He kisses her again.

"And how are you doing? Finally manage to get some work done without me?" She strokes his face and kisses his forehead lovingly.

"I have. The garden is on schedule. My motion is written. And I've even just submitted a request for information on anyone who has been arrested under the authority of the Accords." He realized he could use his lack of communication with Wanda as a reason for filing the request.

She smiles. "You really have been busy. Now you should relax a little." Her hands move over his chest.

"Mmm. And you? Did you finish your errand?" His hands slide up her back.

"I did." She presses her forehead to his, voice going softer. "Bucky looked really worse for wear. He managed to lose his metal arm on the way."

"Wow." Matt figures it's a good thing he'll have help with the twins and all. "I'm glad you're back. What would you like for dinner?"

"You?" She asks playfully as she starts nibbling on his ear.

He chuckles. "That's an option. Personally I'd prefer actual food."

"Actual food?" She teases with a poke. "I don't have anything, I've not been home much."

"We could go out. Or get something delivered." He suggests.

Jess considers. "There's a diner down the block?"

"Sounds great."

"I heard you liked diners." She chuckles and kisses his cheek before pulling him up with her. "No guarantees. I haven't been to this one."

"Living dangerously." He smiles and pulls her into another kiss.

She laughs against his lips. "You are such a loser."

"Liar." He takes her hand. "Shall we, noodle?"

She squeezes his fingers. "Let's. You'll need energy for after." She grins and leads the way out of the apartment and the building.

Matt is looking forward to all of it.


	223. Pay It Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda learns how to keep moving. Bucky gives up his words. Natasha tries to leave. Spiders spin a web. Secret letters are left behind. Avengers Assemble. When science doesn't work, there's always magic.

Wanda stares out the window. Wakanda is nothing like she imagined it to be. Palm trees grow between hyper modern buildings of glass and steel. The people are friendly and accepting. She should be enjoying it, but she feels sad and guilty.

Sam sits down next to her. He looks at her with concern. "Hey. How you doin'?"

"I have been better." She admits as she turns to look at him. "I do not like here."

He nods. "I'm sure it doesn't help that the people you love most aren't here."

She shrugs. "I do have mother and father. Still, it is more than that. I owe these people. I killed eight of their country men. I do not deserve their aid."

"You could try to earn it." He suggests. "Pay it forward."

"Pay it forward?" She's not familiar with the term.

"Have you heard of pay it back?" He asks.

"To return for what is taken, yes?"

He considers. "Kind of. Pay it back is if I do something nice for you, you do something nice for me." He makes sure she understands before continuing. "Pay it forward means if I do something nice for you, you do something nice for someone else. In this case, I guess both would apply."

"How could I do that?" She tilts her head. "These people have all they need. There is nothing I can give them. My skills are thief and witch. Not so welcome."

"Doesn't have to be anything big." Sam looks around. "Maybe ask King T'Challa how you can help. No place is perfect. I'm sure there are things they need help on."

She nods. "I will ask him. He seems wise."

"He does." Sam smiles at her. "I hear Pietro is our man on the inside now. He's probably worried sick about you though. Have you tried contacting him?"

"I hope to tomorrow morning, they are some hours behind us but I know he has been up nights to chase vampire." She shakes her head with a small smile.

"Now why couldn't we have gotten that gig?" He jokes.

She gives a tiny smile. "Because neither of us date Captain Britain's twin sister."

Sam laughs. "It's not like I didn't try."

"You cannot compete with a Sokovian accent." She teases gently.

"Ah. That's what it is." He shakes his head in pretend sadness. "Should have known."

Wanda tilts her head. "What about that Sharon father mentioned? She seemed nice."

"Don't tell Loki, but that woman only has eyes for Steve." Sam says.

"Poor girl. That can be hard." She gently touches his wrist. "God takes his time to match you perfectly, I think."

"And even when we are, God likes to test us." He replies, alluding to her and Vision.

She nods. "That is when you must have faith." And she believes in Vision with her entire heart.

"You're a good woman, Wanda." He wraps an arm around her. "I'm lucky to know you."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek. "You are a good friend."

Sam sees one of T'Challa's all female security watching them. "Maybe I should ask her out."

Wanda giggles. "They are very strong. Could you handle it?"

He grins and winks. "Only one way to find out."

"I bet steak dinner you cannot get date."

Sam looks at the woman again to better assess the situation. He smiles at her. She scowls back. "No bet." He sighs. "You know I never had this problem before I met Steve Rogers."

Wanda shrugs. "Are you saying you regret the friendship?"

"No. Never. I've just noticed a serious decline in my mojo." He chuckles. "You'd think being a super hero would help my game."

"It could be the risks. Is hard when could be killed or attacked at any time." Wanda looks at her hands, at her ring she thankfully reclaimed at the prison. "It is not so easy to share your life with someone who purposely puts theirs in danger."

"No it isn't." Sam looks at the woman again. "What the hell. You only live once, right?" He gets up and takes a breath. Then he does his best swagger over to the woman and gives her is very best smile. "Hey."

The woman looks him over with an amused smile. "Hello."

"I'm Sam. Sam Wilson. And you are?"

"Dembe, of the king's guard. What can I do for you, Sam Wilson?" Her voice is soft but rich.

"Well, Dembe of the king's guard, I was wondering, hoping really that you would agree to have dinner with me." He lowers his head to look up into her eyes. "Assuming the king's guard is allowed to have dinner with handsome foreigners."

She grins. "The king's guards only have dinner with the king. But I would sit with you if you were invited."

"What about coffee? Lunch?" He grins. "Breakfast?"

She shakes her head. "My whole duty is to my king for as long as I serve as his guard. It is a sacred duty. I have three more years of service. And I serve them gladly."

He nods. "Well I have to say I am very disappointed. But I get it." He gives a small bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Dembe. And I hope we get to know each other better. Even if food can't be involved." There's a wink.

She chuckles. "You are trouble, mister Wilson. You would be better off to seek women in the general populace."

"Probably. Have a nice day." He struts back to Wanda. "I owe you a steak dinner."

Wanda looks up at him. "She is a palace guard. They belong to the king the five years they serve and cannot date." She smiles sweetly.

He looks at her, eyes wide and mouth open. "You knew? You knew and made me go over there and make a fool of myself?" He starts to nod. "Oh. Okay. I see how it is. I see who my friends are now."

"Knowledge is our greatest tool." She points out. "Besides I only said 'a date' it does not mean with her. She would probably enjoy sparring, though. I am told there are contests every morning."

He looks even more put out. "You don't think I could get _any_ woman in Wakanda to go out on a date with me? Oh, that's just wrong." He gets up and starts walking away. "I'm gonna go hang out with Scott."

"That is not..." She sighs and sits back down, slumping with her chin in her hands.

Sam comes up and hugs her from behind. "I'm joking, girl. But seriously, you are not doing my ego any favors."

"I wished to encourage you to try." She pouts at him.

He kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

"Someone should have fun here instead of being miserable like me and Clint and Bucky." She shrugs.

"Scott seems to be enjoying himself." Sam notes. 

She tilts her head as she thinks about it. "He seems to enjoy everything. Or at least he seems optimistic."

Sam straightens back up. "Pretty amazing for a guy that was on the inside." He taps her shoulder with the back of his fingers. "Wanna go get coffee?"

"Only if is actually coffee and not the water you Americans drink."

He offers his arm. "Let's go find out."

She takes it as she rises.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky hands over a piece of paper to Steve. "These are the words. Professor Xavier said what he did worked, but I need to be sure." They are alone in the room that currently belongs to Steve and Loki. Loki is taking care of Carol and the twins.

Steve holds the paper as though it were fragile. "You're sure about this?" He waits for the nod before he reads the sheet out.

Heart beating fast, Bucky's hand curls into a fist. When the last word is said, he looks at Steve and lets out a slow breath. His shoulders finally drop. He nods and covers his face with his hands. If that hadn't worked...

Steve wraps him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad I didn't have to use the first order I'd picked out."

Now Bucky is curious. "What was it?"

"To protect Carol and the girls to your death." He gently punches Bucky's chin.

Bucky smiles. "See? I knew I could trust you with them."

Steve winks. "Til the end of the line, buddy."

"Til the end of the line." Bucky nods. "Now I'm ready to go back to my girls."

"An I'm sure they're ready for you." Steve wraps an arm around him as they go.

It's a strange feeling knowing he's finally free of that. It makes up for the loss Bucky feels at his arm. All he needs now is for Carol to wake up.

As they enter the room, the twins are both giggling at something. There's also a Wakandan doctor looking Carol over.

Loki looks up but keeps the pale X-Wing flying over the babies' heads. "All is well?"

"Well, were in hiding, team's split, and Carol 's not up." Steve shrugs. "But the deprogramming worked."

"The last is what I was inquiring about." The X-Wing fades as Loki stands.

Bucky isn't paying attention to them. His focus is on the doctor.

He smiles when he sees Bucky and offers his hand. "I'm Dr Kizito. I will be the primary caregiver for your wife. I have spoken in length about the case with your friend here as well as gone over the files you brought with you. It is an unusual case, but I am hopeful."

"Bucky Barnes." He takes the doctor's hand. "Thank you for helping. Whatever you need from me, just ask."

The doctor nods. "Would you be willing to try some traditional medicine? I believe the common phrase is witch doctor. I think of it only because this injury seems to be on the spiritual plane." He sets Carol's file back by the bed.

"At this point I'd try just about anything."

"I shall explore the option for you." He smiles. "I should leave you."

"Thanks." Bucky sees him out. Then he goes to Carol and sits on the bed.

Steve looks over with a sad smile. "At least she got here safe."

"Yeah. That's the main thing." Bucky leans over and kisses her hand.

Becky starts to cry. Loki picks her up as Bucky rushes over. There's a hand off to get her into his arm.

Steve picks up Lina preemptively. "Do you want help? You don't have Jess here."

Bucky looks at him. "I got two babies and one arm. Yeah, help would be appreciated."

Loki chuckles. "I think Scott is already recruiting. He asked about creating a babysitting schedule." Her smile reveals how endearing she finds the new member of their group.

"Is that another crush, darling?" Steve teases. "He's got a daughter, you know that? I hope we get things fixed soon."

"He told me. He's very proud of her." She replies. "And he is cute and sweet and a little dorky." She smiles. "And he has a girlfriend. Hope Pym."

Steve nods. "Pym. They show up in SHIELD files. Hank Pym, I think. Scientists."

"Apparently Hank was a rival of Howard's." Loki tells them. "They had a falling out." No one is surprised that she knows all this.

"Well, it was Howard." Steve chuckles. "Surprised Peggy couldn't handle it."

"I'm sure she tried." Bucky says as he takes Becky to her mom.

Steve smiles. "Probably. I wonder what Howard did?"

"Open his mouth?" Bucky is only partly teasing.

"If he got that far." Steve grins.

Loki chuckles. "Just how much is Tony like him?"

Steve winks. "Enough to get him in trouble."

Bucky nods and laughs. He tickles Becky's tummy, making her laugh, too.

Lina us happily chewing on a handful of Steve's shirt. He looks to his best friend. "Has T'Challa said anything on your arm yet?"

"I'm supposed to go somewhere at some point. I was too busy making sure Carol was set up okay." Bucky admits.

Steve laughs. "You need that, buddy."

"We're already taking so much."

"There'll be giving." Steve assures him. "I just have to negotiate what."

Bucky nods. "They wrote it down for me." He fishes in his pocket and pulls out a business card. "Here it is."

"Good. I suspect the thing we can offer these people that's most help is to be lab rats." Steve wrinkles his nose.

Loki doesn’t like the sound of that. "Surely we can help in other ways."

"Well, I won't agree for each individual, but I wouldn't begrudge these guys a blood sample." Steve frowns.

She walks over and takes the business card from Bucky. "I understand." After reading it, she hands it back. "Bucky's appointment is tomorrow morning. I can watch the girls if you two want to go together."

Steve smiles. "That would be great, darling. We could bring back lunch, I guess."

Bucky nods. "Yeah."

"We should probably get the whole group together again for a meal or something and figure out our plans." Steve takes a steeling breath. "Because we need a future as Avengers or something else."

Bucky agrees. Loki offers to set it up. "Bucky, would you be more comfortable if we had it here or nearby?"

He looks at his wife. He doesn’t want to leave her alone. "Do I have to be there?"

"Well, the twins need watching too." Steve points out. "We could be close, hell, we could all meet in here and see if it wakes Carol."

Bucky chuckles. "Wouldn't that be a gas." He takes a breath. "Yeah. We can meet here."  
"Then I'll arrange it." Loki tells them. "Tomorrow night?"

Steve nods. "And we should call Matt for an update of where they are. Through Loki's filter."

"I'll go get started then." Loki gives Steve a quick kiss before heading off.

"Thank you." Steve smiles before turning to Bucky. "Are we really okay?"

"For now at least." His eyes are back on Carol. "As okay as we can be given the circumstances."

"I'm honestly surprised Jess didn't try to demand coming with her." Steve admits.

"She's got Matt now. And someone needs to be there for Tracy." He feels awful about leaving the older woman behind.

Steve moves to sit next to Bucky, Lina letting out a small sound when they move. "She also seems to be really good at spreading news. I'm glad she's on our side, taking care of our interests."

"Me, too." He gives a small smile. "Between her and Loki, we'll be winning the online war for sure."

"Sometimes all it takes is getting people to know and talk. Did you look at the website, it's seriously thorough." Steve shakes his head. "Who ever got her and Matt together, since I'm sure he's the reason she got on it, I love immensely."

"That would be Carol." Bucky tells him. "I wasn't sure I wanted to do that to him."

Steve chuckles. "Well, I don't blame you. She seemed... shaky. And he didn't seem interested at first, so it's a little weird."

"Yeah. But they seem to be good for each other." He smiles. "She was saner than I thought, and he was crazier than I thought. So it worked out."

There's another chuckle. "Yeah, who'd have seen that mask coming?"

"I didn't." Bucky strokes his wife's cheek. "But somehow Carol knew they could work."

"She's the best tactician I know." Steve smiles. 

"Yeah."

He shifts so he can wrap an arm around Bucky. "You're doing great. I'm proud of you."

"Doesn't feel like it." Bucky takes his daughter's hand. "Feels like I'm barely holding on."

Steve nods, "I can't even imagine. But I'll be here until it's better. You ever need some alone time, or whatever, I'll make it happen."

"Thanks, punk."

"Anytime, jerk." Steve kisses his head.

Bucky recognizes the face Lina is currently making. "You can start by changing Lina's diaper. Which reminds me, we're gonna need more diapers soon."

Steve chuckles. "I'll make sure both happen. Come on, princess." He takes her to the changing area.

Her little chin starts to shake as her little eyes water.

"It's okay, you're still beautiful." Steve promises as he changes her. 

Becky starts looking around for her sister. Her mouth opens, and she babbles.

Steve chuckles and brings Lina back, setting her by her sister. They seem content to babble at each other.

Bucky watches them, stroking their feet every so often. "Wish I knew what they were saying."

"It's probably all the latest gossip about daddy's missing arm." Steve grins.

"Coupled with speculation about where the heck he's been." Bucky adds.

He nods. "And observations on how the milk's been."

"Not to mention how it's delivered now." 

"It's not like they've never had a bottle before. But must be nice to be from daddy instead of aunty." Steve muses. "I wonder if she made Matt help? I just can't imagine him around a baby."

"I don't know." 

Steve leans into Bucky. "I can't imagine how weird it must be to have her pregnant with someone else's kid. I think I'd get really jealous."

"It was before they were together. That would help." Bucky knows his friend is trying to get his mind off things, but it's not working. Still he appreciates the effort.

He tries another topic. "I'm especially worried about Wanda. I think she's got it worst in this whole mess. Clean up wise."

"Poor kid." He shakes his head. "I should never have let them help me."

"We'll make sure she's okay. Somehow." That gives him a hint of an idea, but he'll have to speak with T'Challa.

"She needs something to do." Bucky says. "Don't want her descending or dwelling or whatever. Thinking. Thinking leads to depression."

Steve nods. "Since American schools probably won't take her now, think she'd want to study medicine here? They are the most advanced in the world."

"That would do it. It's gotta suck without her brother and after what happened with Vision."

"No kidding. I hope he pulls through." Steve rubs his neck.

"Yeah. For her sake. She's sacrificed enough." Bucky smiles at his girls and hopes they have a happier life than Wanda.

"She's not the only one." Steve smiles gently.

"Guess it's a good thing we never planned our wedding reception thing." Bucky sniffs. "And here we are out of the country, but it sure as hell doesn't feel like a honeymoon."

Steve wraps him in a hug. "This is a business trip. You'll still get those things."

"Right now I'd give those up if she'd just come back to me."

"She will. She will." He pulls his friend reassuringly close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha Romanoff quietly prepares to disappear again. She'll take a jet, disable the tracker over the Atlantic, land it in Egypt, then make her way to Bruce. That's the plan anyway.

Tony leans against the doorframe, surprisingly silent but then the last few weeks have given him reason to think about things. "You're leaving, too?"

"You said yourself after what I did Ross would be coming after me." She looks over at him. "How's Rhodey?"

"Fighting hard." He straightens, crossing his arms. "And far less depressing than Vision. But I guess his moping proves he's more human than not."

"And the kid?" She zips up her pack.

Tony shakes his head. "Back home with a few new toys."

"Good." She stands and looks at him, arms crossed at her chest. "And you?"

"Older, wiser. Taking care of my wounded."

"We got lucky. You know that, right?" She tells him.

He raises an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"No one died. Cap got our friends out. The real bomber is in custody." She wishes the last was enough to clear the others (and herself) of wrongdoing. But that's not how life works.

"We shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. As much as I sometimes hate his perfect teeth and perfect luck, Cap was right on that. We're a team. A _family_ but we got too caught up in things." He frowns. "It makes me wonder where else we've jumped the gun."

Her eyebrow rises. "Perfect luck?" She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure we've made mistakes. We just have to learn through them. Like how to set your ego aside."

" _My_ ego? I'm not the one who thought we were too good for the UN." Tony sighs.

Natasha doesn't back down. "No, you were just the one who couldn't even entertain the idea that Bucky had been framed."

Tony scoffs. "Who cares if he was framed? They should've told us what was going on. We could've handled it legally and then dealt with the Accord issue in a calm manner."

"Would you have listened? Would Ross?" She lets that hang for a moment. "It was easy to sign the Accords. Easy to trick myself into believing that we could change things from the inside. But after reading what's really in there... You're a fool if you think I should stay and face the consequences. Not when the consequences are to be locked away and never heard from again."

Tony frowns. Can he deny any if it? "I thought fighting from the inside was what you do best?"

"I can't do it from inside a jail cell."

"Fine. Go." Tony points to the door. "I won't stop you."

She scrutinizes him. "Can you stop me from being arrested?"

"Yeah. Ross is the only one left who might press charges. I told him if he did, the whole team would walk." Tony crosses his arms.

She's surprised. Her arms drop. "Okay. I'll stay. Only because you didn't give him Bruce and you're stubborn enough to carry out your threat."

"Thank you. A very smart lady advised me to watch my back, so I am."

"She sounds smart." Natasha smiles. It drops almost as quickly. "Have you told Bruce what's going on?"

Tony frowns. "How can I? They're clearly watching for me to reach out to him. You, too."

She gives him a look. "Are you really telling me you can't get around that?"

"That's exactly what they're searching for." He retorts. "I did tell him to lock down at the beginning of this. That was our code so he knew I wouldn't call if it wasn't safe."

She is eerily still. After a long moment, she says a single word. "Okay."

"I'm looking for a patsy." He promises.

She raises an eyebrow. "A patsy?" That doesn't sound like a good thing.

"Okay, technically I have one. But he's not being cooperative." There's a gun on her dresser. He moves it than moves it back.

"Tony, what are you talking about? A patsy for what?" She demands.

He looks at her a though it's bloody obvious. "For getting a message safely to Bruce."

Her brow furrows. "I tend to think of a patsy as someone who takes the blame for something they didn't do. Are they trustworthy?"

Tony waves the first bit off. "Yes unless, apparently, Wanda is hurt."

"Vision or Pietro?"

"Vision." He furrows his brow. "I suggested a way he might find her, so I can't say I know where they are, either. But he doesn't seem to be taking the idea very seriously."

She is apprehensive to say the least. "A) I thought we were he only two who knew where Bruce is. And B) what makes you think Vision will stop in to see Bruce?"

"Wanda knows where Steve is. I can give Steve his phone number. Steve can explain what's going on."

Natasha takes a breath. "And Vision is asking Wanda to deliver this phone number to Steve?" She thinks it might be easier for her to travel around the world before going to Bruce.

Tony nods. "I don't plan to tell them whose number it is."

She blinks but says nothing. If she were Wanda she wouldn't trust Vision or Tony and sure as hell wouldn't call some unknown number.

"After the last time, I kind of like that you disagree. But do you think it might make more sense to send Steve a letter? I'm just concerned about something that might be stolen." He scratches his cheek.

"No letter."

He nods. "That's what I thought."

"They'll be more likely to accept the number if it originates from me." At least she would if she were Steve.

"Ball's in your court, then." He gestures to her.

"Then you won't mind if I bypass Vision completely." Natasha and Clint have a few off-the-books protocols for each other in situations where they need to keep a low profile. Only problem is that the one who's gone to ground has to make the first move.

Tony shrugs. "If you have a method that's more reliable."

"I might." She picks up her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Be excused." He heads off to hassle Rhodey again. which has nothing to do with guilt. Nope.

Natasha goes out and buys a burner phone to call Clint's wife.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"They would call, right? Drop some sort of message at least?" She's made the attempt to get out tonight, yet Jess has only ended up pacing on a rooftop instead of doing anything useful.

Daredevil is crouched down, trying to listen to the city. "They would. I'm sure Loki will send something soon."

She takes a deep breath, pressing her hands to the wall and lowering her head. "Sorry, love. I'm not helping, am I?"

"No, but it's okay."

"You should go. I'll stay here and fret." She nods toward the city.

He stands and pulls her close. "You sure?"

"I can't be greedy when your city needs you." She nuzzles his cheek and her fingers walk over his chest.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He kisses her one last time before running off across the rooftops.

She smiles after him. He's rather handsome when he gets all heroic like that. She settles down with a sigh and starts playing with her phone, willing it to ring.

Oddly enough, it does. The number isn't one that either the phone or it's owner recognize.

She nearly drops it in surprise. "Drew."

"Spiders should stick together." It's Natasha's voice. "Or at least female ones."

"Should we? I've heard you disapprove of my mate." She starts with humour until she knows where this is going.

"Well Black Widows eat their mates during copulation, so who am I to judge."

Jess chuckles. "Good answer. What do you want?"

"I thought you might like some personal stories for your website." Natasha figures Clint and Scott's families could use it to let their loved ones know they are okay. "Scott Lang has a very photogenic little girl."

"You expect me to place a photo of a child on a site that's trying to get a law discredited?"Jess asks incredulously. "Do you want her to turn up dead? Or worse?"

"They already know who she is." Natasha tells her. "And I want her dad to know she's okay."

Jess considers it. "They, yes, but who knows who else is watching? It's too public."

"Fine. You're right." Natasha lays all her cards on the table. "I need to get a message to Clint. Your website seems like the best way right now."

"I don't know if any of them are even going on." She admits. "I was supposed to hear if Carol arrived safe, but I haven't heard yet so they might not be connected or settled."

"Or maybe they need a kick in the pants to remember they were supposed to." Natasha knows communication isn't always the Avengers' strong suit.

"Loki's Twitter feed." Jess suggests. It had been updated fairly frequently before, and Loki seems to be the one with the most net addiction.

"Good idea." Natasha rolls her eyes. "Never did understand his affinity for it."

"Loki's turn ons include control and chaos. Makes me a little sad I never got to tie Cap up before he got married."

Natasha chuckles at that. "You and about half of the world's population."

"If the Avengers ever need funds, start a porn site. You'll never run out." Jess smirks at the idea.

"Well we've already discussed a pin-up calendar. So why not." Natasha can't help but smile. "I'll give the trouble-maker a poke. I'll be in touch."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." She ends the call and logs into the Avengers' Twitter account. She sends a message to Loki's. 'Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet and ate a hot dog with relish.'

Jess, meanwhile, really hopes the Avengers are done pulling her around.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky wakes up in the middle of the night and remembers he was supposed to let Jess know they got there okay. Only problem is, he doesn't know how to do that without giving themselves away. 

The room is quiet except for the occasional beep of a monitor machine. Even the twins are fast asleep, breaths nearly matched.

He gets up to pee then goes outside on the balcony. This place isn't New York that's for sure.

Below his window is only a small stretch of city before the jungle begins. The night's music is all instruments unfamiliar to him; strange birds and insects, monkeys, and a soft rumbling that might well be a distant lion. Everything seems so unreal.

He keeps thinking that he's gonna wake up, that this is all just one weird long dream. But he knows that's not what's gonna happen. He looks at the new phone he's been given and searches YouTube for videos of Carol or Captain Marvel. He just needs to see her full of life.

There's a lot, of course, as she's quickly become a fan favourite. The best ones, though, are when she's herself being silly or honest. Talk shows are especially good for this. But then he finds one that was clearly taken from a phone of Carol shopping for the ring she gave him. It's puzzling until he hears a familiar British accent from behind the camera. Looking at the notes, he can see it was uploaded less than an hour ago. The note describes it as 'the silly buzzing honeybee tries to trap her army ant'.

On a whim, he creates a fake account with the username CaptAndMrDanvers. He returns to that video and comments. 'And trap him she did. FYI - Jabba's palace looks better with her there.'

About a minute later he gets a reply from the poster. 'It'd almost be a shame to lose the carbonite'

He smiles at that. 'Except she wouldn't want to miss the sight of her army ant in a metal bikini.'

'We'll just have to send Chewbacca along. I still haven't mastered my force choke.'

Bucky returns to bed and quietly reads the exchange to Carol. "What should I write back?"

Oh, the things she could say. Would she tease Jess about being Luke? And who would that make Matt? Yoda? Obiwan? Biggs?

He writes back. 'Obi-Wan still alive?'

'I hope they feed you to the rancor.' Jess is highly amused but Matt hasn't returned so she can't tell him yet.

He realizes she mis-interpreted. Well if she thinks Matt is Obi-Wan, maybe she'll think Tracy is Yoda. 'Sorry. Meant to ask about Yoda.'

'Oh. No, no sparkly Muppet fade yet. Just the hitting.' That reminds her she wanted to bring Tracy more papers tomorrow.

Bucky chuckles at 'sparkly Muppet fade'. He knows Carol gets a kick out of it, too. 'May the Force be with you.'

Matt's Catholic has clearly rubbed off. 'And also with you.'

The man on her mind climbs in through the window. "You awake, noodle?" He says it in his Daredevil voice.

"I am. And Bucky called you Obi-Wan and made me laugh." She sets her phone aside.

"Obi-Wan? Me?" He takes off his mask. "I guess there is something spiritual and wise about me."

"Either that or its the closest Luke got to a love interest." She teases.

"I thought his love interest was his sister." His shirt comes off next before he goes to sit next to her. "So Carol is okay?"

She nods, voice getting soft. "Seems to be."

"Good." He places a soft kiss to her lips.

She smiles a hand moving to the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I'm a little sweaty."

"I like you sweaty." She reminds him. "I take it the night was good?"

"Depends on your perspective." Matt smiles. "Bad guys were apprehended."

The corner of her lips quirk. "That sounds good, but let's aim for very good." Her free hand moves down his arm to his hand, which she guides under her silk slip as she kisses him again.

He opens his mouth and licks the seam of her lips. His hand moves up to cup her breast. His body shifts to to cover more of hers.

She shifts, pulling back to give him room as she lays against the bed. "Still have room?" She teases before taking more open mouthed kisses.

"Mmm-hmm." He kisses her again, long slow kisses to taste her thoroughly.

"Such a good mood." She chuckles as her hands playfully knead at his shoulders.

"What can I say? Stopping crime can be very satisfying." He strokes her nipple as he kisses her neck. "But only up to a point."

Jess laughs. "And then you come home to me, horny as a dog?"

"You're the one that put my hand up your shirt." He points out with a small squeeze.

"I never said it was a problem. Please, use up your adrenaline on me." She smirks. "In fact, I insist."

He pulls back. "Well now I feel guilty." He teases.

"Love, that's just your nature as a Catholic." She teases back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "My only complaint is that I wasn't out there with you."

He lowers himself down onto her again. "Have to take care of Alice first."

"I do. And I still get a little action but it's hard. You have no idea, jaa." She holds him close, nuzzling his neck.

"I can imagine." His hand slides down and into her underwear. "To try to go without that rush of adrenaline. The line you walk between control and chaos. The way your mind lets go of everything but the moment. It's like active meditation."

She gasps, hips rising toward him. "There's very little that can compete."

"Only two things - the courtroom and you." He presses the tips of his fingers against her wetness.

"I'm glad I compare with lady justice." She's moaning now. She wants more so badly. "Though I doubt you tease her so."

"She teases me." He pulls down her underwear and kisses her stomach.

"And what - mmmn - what do you plan to do in turn?"

"Right now I plan to give you what you want." He pulls off the rest of his clothes and gets between her legs.

"You sure that's what I want?" She's playful, moving beneath him and stroking his hips.

"I'm sure." He pushes himself inside her.

"Matthew!" She cries out in surprised pleasure. "You are definitely not a gentleman"

"Never claimed to be." He starts slow, deep. His hand grasps her thigh. His mouth tastes her skin.

Her fingers rake through his hair, guiding his mouth along her chest. "Good thing I never asked for one. I love my Devil."

"And I love my spider." His voice is harsh, gutteral. It's his Daredevil voice.

"Don't you dare stop." Her voice is harder and deeper, Spider Woman returning the call. It spurs him on. He moves faster, wanting to fill her completely and she loves it, head tossed back to give him all the access he wants to her throat and chest. She uses much of her strength, likely leaving bruises along his back as she pulls him close. "Oh, you perfect asshole."

He runs his teeth across her skin. "Mine."

She laughs softly. "Prove it. Claim me." 

Her fingers dig into his neck. His lips clasp onto hers. He sucks hard, marking her for his own as he continues to thrust. He swallows all her cries as she presses against him, as though giving the rest of herself. And when orgasm hits, he can feel it all along her body. She drives him over the edge, and he pushes his seed deep into her. "Jess."

She holds him still as she tries to calm her breathing. "Matt, my Matt."

"My Jess." His breath is hot against her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, my horny dog." She teases gently, caressing his head.

"You good?"

"Technically." She giggles, finding herself hilarious.

Matt shakes his head and rolls off her. "The cat is avoiding us again."

"You say that like she ever hasn't." She rolls to her side, happily tracing the muscles of his firm abdomen.

"I feel sorry for her."

Jess rests her chin on her shoulder. "She's Carol's baby. Even Bucky only just gets attention. I kinda understand that feeling."

He wraps an arm around her. "Her whole world is gone and she's stuck with a spider. Poor thing."

"It's a terrible fate." Jess replies, kissing his shoulder.

"Mmm. I like mine much better."

She glances up at him. "Your very own pet spider, ready to ride or perform tricks at your command?"

"Not a pet. A partner."

"Right. I forget." She follows along his arm, finding the finger with the ring on it. Her ring. Something about that always makes things better.

"I'd never fool myself into believing I could control you." His thumb glides back and forth over her arm.

She smiles sadly. "It's not so difficult, if my past is any indication."

"Then I amend my statement. I would never _want_ to control you." He tells her.

"What if I need it?" Her lips are close to his ear.

"You don't." He assures her. "But I will offer guidance and advice if you want."

She moves closer. How is he so good? "I love you."

He smiles. "How did I get to be so lucky?"

"Patience, honesty, trust, strength, devilish charisma... need I go on?" She leans in to give him a soft kiss. "Besides, we both know I'm the lucky one."

He shakes his head. "I was pretty broken and damaged not too long ago. You could have left then. God knows I gave you reason to." His fingers brush over her face. "Still don't know why you didn't."

She smiles and cups his cheek. "Do you really think I'm that shallow? Shakespeare himself said to act the flower while being the serpent beneath."

"I think you'd been hurt enough to be cautious." He explains. "But you're also probably the only person who could understand what I was going through."

"I can be cautious without letting go. I'd steeled my heart, but I was willing to hope." She pulls him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." He feels a pang of guilt for not being as steady for her.

Jess rests her head against his chest. "Thank yourself. You're the one who picked the broken girl who forgot to fly."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Before the dinner, Loki goes to three different countries disguised as three different women to buy burner phones. She programs them with each others' phone numbers. Some she sends to families - Clint's, Sam's, Scott's. One she drops off at Pietro's hotel. Most she brings back to Wakanda. She hands them out as people arrive.

Steve is sure to give her a good long kiss for it. "You're my favourite and I love you."

"Ditto, starlight." She pinches his ass for good measure.

"I'll show my real gratitude after." He promises.

They all eat first. Scott and Clint are sharing pictures of their kids and giving Bucky advice for when his girls get older. "They will go through a princess phase. It's inevitable."

Bucky smiles. "It'll be Star Wars princesses if Carol has anything to say about it."

"You also have the Jess influence." Steve cautions.

Wanda's eyes move between them as they speak, but she stays quiet and barely picks at her food.

"True." Bucky nods. "So I guess I can expect some sarcasm before the teenage years hit."

Sam smiles. "I don't think you have to worry. I can already tell they're daddy's girls."

"I bet Carol's thrilled with that." Clint says sincerely. "I just hope they like sports, or she'll be heartbroken."

The woman in question lies quietly on her bed as she has for too long now.

"We're gonna let them try a lot of different things." Bucky says. "See what they like."

Loki is as quiet as Wanda. There's a lot on her mind, not the least of which is that she is not really one of them. Her eyes meet Wanda's, and she gives a small smile.

"They can start archery at three, no matter what Laura says." Clint tells him.

Wanda smiles at her mother before she speaks softly. "Just do not force them. They are a privilege."

Bucky nods. "We won't."

She nods, knowing full well her own chance at children is nearly impossible.

Loki tilts her head. "I did not send a phone to Vision, but I can if you wish it."

"He would not use it." She shakes her head, though she's a bit hurt that his feelings were once more ignored.

"Perhaps you should pay him a visit. You can practice your astral projection."

Wanda shrugs. She's too embarrassed to admit she'd tried but wasn't strong enough to do more than watch.

"You probably won't be able to do more than watch given the distance. If you can even get that far." Loki says. "But you might be able to communicate with Pietro."

She glances up. "Thank you for the advice."

Loki shrugs. "I'm sorry it's all I can offer."

"Do not worry." She assures him.

Steve glances over and gives her a wink. "Wanda, did I mention King T'Challa said to me?"

Loki looks over intrigued.

"I mentioned your interest in medicine to him. He suggested something could be arranged to learn under the doctors here."

Wanda's eyes go wide. "How could I? I already owe these people so much!"

"You'd be helping then with their research." Loki notes.

"And." Steve adds. "You'd be serving their people, healing to make up for hurt."

She looks between them as they speak before lowering her head. "I will think on it then speak to the king."

Bucky smiles. "Maybe you'll get to work on my new arm."

That brings a small smile to Wanda. "I will replace star with heart so everyone can see it on your sleeve."

He laughs. "Oh God no."

Steve laughs as well. "Carol would never let you live that down."

"Ain't that the truth." He smiles. "You should do it, Wanda."

"I will consider." She nods.

When dinner is eaten, Loki clears the plates with Clint's help. Then they sit back down and turn to Steve.

Steve sighs and looks around. "So. Here we are."

"Yes we are." Clint raises his glass of tea.

"I guess the biggest question is where are we going from here." Steve rises to look around. "I'm hoping it will be together."

Bucky looks around. "Is that safe? I mean I know I don't exactly have a choice of where I go, but wouldn't it be harder to catch us if we split up?"

"In spirit, and goals. Not physically." Steve winks at his friend.

Scott smiles at Bucky. "I was actually on the same wavelength as you."

Wanda agrees. "Though English is not my mother's tongue."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Anyway. I want to know are we still Avengers and are we going to fight this?"

Clint raises his chin. "I don't know if we're officially Avengers, but hell yeah we're fighting this."

"We're just... secret Avengers." Sam declares. "At least until we win."

"Secret Avengers." Scott smiles. "I like it."

Steve nods. "Well, we have a name. Is our mission simply to change this law or will we continue our other work in the meantime?"

"You should continue." Loki suggests. "You'll win back the people's trust and show how much more agile you are without the red tape. But you must be careful. Always have a way out."

"We do have our legal team." Wanda adds. "They also fight for us."

Steve nods. "Yes, Matt and Jess. He does law and she does public awareness."

Loki frowns ever so slightly then tries to hide it with a smile. She nods.

"Loki will take over the PR roll once we make it back to official channels. We'll need her charm." Steve continues. "But we need to let Matt know what we think a fair law would be, so he can help us put together a proposal."

Scott smiles at Loki. "So then we spread out and fight the good fight?"

Steve nods. "But how far do we spread? And how do we stay in touch? What if we need to assemble?"

"Well I did just give you all phones." Loki points out. "I can switch them out every few months."

"It's a start." He agrees. "What do we think? Small teams?"

Clint nods. "Small teams. Switch it up every so often. We including Black Panther in this?"

Steve shakes his head. "Maybe on group missions, but he does have a kingdom to consider now. We're also trying to figure out how to get you with your families, or vice versa, without danger."

There's a sad smile on Scott's face. The last thing he wants to do is put his little girl in danger. It's why he hasn't just used his suit to sneak in to see her. He knows people are probably watching her. "That would be nice."

Clint simply nods. This isn't a first for him.

It's hard for them, all of them, Wanda realizes. She's not the only one giving up so much to be here.

"We'll figure something out." Steve promises with a look at Loki. This seems like something a trickster would especially enjoy. "I want you all to take some time, decide if there's someone you prefer to travel with or a cause you'd like to focus on, please tell me. We'll get you there with what support we have available."

There are nods all around.

Loki tells them that the base of operations will be here with Bucky and Carol, at least until Carol is up and fighting. "The rest we'll figure out."

"Thank you, all of you." Steve gives a confident smile. "I hope to make a new start of us, and I hope you all will continue to stand with me as my friends and family, helping protect humanity with all we have."

Scott raises his cup. "To the Secret Avengers."

Loki raises hers. "Hear, hear."

Wanda stands. "Also to family."

Steve nods as his cup goes up.

Clint follows his action. "Both the ones we had to leave behind and the ones around this table."

Bucky and Sam also raise theirs. There is clinking and drinking. Loki so wants to kiss Steve on this moment but refrains out of respect to the others.

Steve does have his arm around her protectively. "It'll be difficult not seeing you all as much as before, but maybe this is the start of something greater."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky isn't sure what to expect when the traditional medicine doctor comes. He just hopes whatever they do works. Finally there's a knock on the door.

It's a tall, dark man. He has the skin of the black panther around his hips, trimmed with feathers. Around his neck is a tooth necklace. He has a large leather bag, lumpy and full.

Oddly, Bucky isn't sure whether to be surprised or not. "Hello. I'm Bucky Barnes." He offers his hand.

T'Challa enters behind him. "Hello friend. I come to translate." He explains what Bucky is doing and the doctor nods.

Bucky moves his hand to offer it to the King instead. Then he thinks better of it and bows. Nervousness tinges all of his movements. "Please come in. Carol is over there." He gestures to the still sleeping woman.

"Thank you." T'Challa puts a friendly arm around Bucky as the doctor walks over to examine her.

The doctor finishes his examination and pulls two bundles of leaves from his bag. He puts them each in a cup and lights them to smolder, filling the room with sweet smoke.

Bucky watches, chewing on his lip. He is cautiously optimistic and trying to keep an open mind.

Next to come out is a a sealed gourd and a bowl. The doctor speaks to T'Challa.

"He wants her in her underwear, but bows in respect to her husband to do so." T'Challa explains.

Bucky nods and goes to his wife. He carefully strips her, gently cradling her body as he moves her around. "Sorry, doll. I haven't been shaving you. Hope you don't get too mad at me."

As it's being done, the medicine man puts a handful of earth into his bowl. Then he opens his gourd and adds its contents. It's thick and red, with a metallic smell. He uses a brush to mix them, before taking some other leaves and some beetles and crushing them on a stone before adding to the mix.

When he's done, Bucky kisses Carol's forehead and steps back.

The doctor starts chanting over the bowl. Then it turns to singing as begins to write strange designs over her body.

Bucky goes back to chewing on his lip. The stupidest things go through his mind. He wonders how long it's going to take to wash off those designs. Then he wonders if he's supposed to. Part of him wants to take pictures, but he isn't sure if that's allowed.

It takes almost an hour before the painting is done. The chanting continues and there's starting to be a feel of energy in the room.

The two observers are now seated with coffee in their hands. Bucky is leaning forward, searching for any sign of change.

Static electricity seems to crackle around the room. Everyone's hair stands on end. The chanting changes to singing and increases in volume. Slowly Carol starts to float.

"Jesus." Bucky utters it automatically. He has to stop himself from making the sign of the cross. Guess all the Catholic isn't out of him yet. The next thing he knows, he's on his feet. He can feel T'Challa's hand on his arm, a signal not to interfere.

Suddenly the room seems to stop. No sound, no air, and then there's a loud gasp. Carol falls to the bed, eyes open and hands reaching upward. A moment later the song stops.

Nothing is going to keep Bucky from getting to her now. He rushes to her, taking one of her hands. "Carol?"

"Buck?" She's gasping for breath, like she's run a marathon.

"Right here, doll. You really with me?" He searches her eyes to make sure it's her.

She clasps onto him. "God, I hope so." She's half crying. He kisses her. Hard. Needing to feel her kiss back. Tears stream down his cheeks. She's holding on to him so tight, his ribs threaten to break. "Is this really real? Say it's real."

"It's real, doll." He turns to the medicine man. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The man bows and hands him a second sealed gourd. T'Challa smiles. "This is a drink to replenish her."

Bucky hesitates before reaching out to take it. He hates that he has to let Carol go to do it. Carol looks at the two strange men then back at her husband. "Thank you." Bucky can explain after.

"You probably have a lot of questions." Bucky suddenly realizes that the hard part is just beginning. "Drink this and then I'll explain everything." He hands her the gourd then turns to the two men.

T'Challa bows, as does the medicine man. "We will give you some time to catch up." Then they leave the couple alone.

Bucky takes a breath then goes to sit on the bed. "So you probably noticed the missing arm."

"I think. I sort of knew? It's like I've been watching everything on like a fuzzy motel porn channel? That you haven't paid for?" She looks at Him, brow furrowed. Her fingers move gently to the shoulder.

He starts with what happened with Rogue. Then he moves on to Tracy. Only then does he tell her about the Sokovian Accords, the UN bombing, and all that followed after.

She listens mostly. There's a few nods and questions, though. For her, the most important one is last. "And are you okay?"

He smiles weakly as he looks into her eyes. "I am now." He wipes away a few stray tears. "You ready to see the girls? Or do you need some time to process."

"Just a minute." She holds his head between her hands and kisses him gently all over his face.

Bucky holds her arm to steady himself. "God I've missed you."

She nuzzles against him. "I tried. But I just couldn't get through."

"You're through now. That's all that matters." He kisses her. All of his love and relief and need pour into it.

She strokes his cheek as she pulls away. "Please tell me Rogue's okay now? Please tell me she is."

"Physically she's fine. Psychologically?" He shrugs. "She was carrying around a lot of guilt. Don't know if it's gotten any better."

"I'll talk to her. Later." Carol pulls him close. "There's two things I need to do first."

"Name them."

"Kiss my girls and get something to eat."

He smiles. "You got it." He takes another kiss before pulling away. First he calls Steve. "Hey. She's awake. Bring the girls? And maybe send Loki for food? Thanks."

Steve laughs. "You got it buddy." He can be heard telling Loki the news before hanging up.

"Who all is here?" Carol asks before pausing. "Where is here?"

"Did I leave that out?" He returns to her. "We're in Wakanda. And we're now the Secret Avengers - Steve, Loki, Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Scott. You haven't met Scott yet. Former thief. Now Ant-Man. Almost obnoxiously optimistic. We think Loki has a crush on him. Has a little girl. Super cute."

She smiles, but it's sad. "Secret."

"Yeah. Between the Sokovian Accords and the guy who framed me, we ended up being fugitives." His brow furrows. "Well I did. The others chose our side." He looks at his wife. "You didn't. If you need to go back..."

She punches his arm. "Don't you even think that."

"Hey! I only have the one left. I kinda need it." He grabs his tablet. Resting it on his knees, he types away. "I need to let Jess know." He finds her YouTube page and leaves a new message. 'Han is out of carbonite.'

"You don't get to keep it if you think for one second that I'd abandon you." She bumps him again before kissing his ear. "How's my ladybug?"

"Busy. She's created a website to educate people about what's really in the Accords." He looks at Carol. "She also has Chewie."

Carol looks at him. "But how is _she_?"

He looks right back at her. "I've been a little out of the loop, doll. When she dropped you off, she seemed fine."

She pouts at him.

"What do you want me to say? She was joking with me online." He shows her their exchange in the YouTube comments.

Carol chuckles. "Ask Luke how Dagobah is treating her."

"You've got more fingers than I do." He rubs her arm. "You feelin' okay? Your muscles?"

"Stiff." She admits. "A little sore. Not as bad as my last coma."

"Jess tried to keep your muscles working." He takes back the tablet. 'Han wants to know how you're liking Dagobah.' His eyes keep darting to the door, hoping Steve gets here soon.

"You'll have to help me test them out." She teases him. That's when she realizes she's half naked and covered in markings. "Is this blood?"

"No? It's plants and bugs and stuff. So insect blood." He shrugs and goes to get her a robe. "I hate to admit it, but it's kinda hot." He hands her the white garment.

Carol laughs. "Only you."

There's a knock at the door as she dresses. Steve calls to them. "Is it safe?"

Bucky checks with Carol before giving him the all clear.

Steve comes in with the twins. "Good morning, beautiful. I've got some someone's who've missed you."

Carol smiles brightly as she takes both girls. "Oh my angels."

They immediately press against her and start talking.

She cuddles them close and kisses their heads. "Have you been good for daddy?"

"They have." Bucky tells her. "But they missed you something awful."

"I'm sorry. I love you." She kisses each again.

"Not your fault." Bucky rubs her leg through the covers.

There's another knock. It's Loki with food. "Welcome back to the world of the conscious."

She smiles softly. "Nice to see you, too, Loki."

"I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I brought a few things." She brings over a few bags. There is a hamburger, fries, tacos, chicken, macaroni and cheese.

"Oh, wow." She's starving but knows she won't be able to eat a lot. Her body's not used to it. But she has to go for the burger.

Bucky takes the macaroni and cheese. "Thanks, Loki." He has a little trouble eating it and ends up having to hold the container between his legs.

Carol manages only a few bites before she shifts to help Bucky eat. The twins are on the bed next to her hip.

Loki smiles at the sight and takes Steve's hand. "We should let you enjoy each other. Call us if you need any help."

Steve nods and takes her elbow. "Do you want us to take the girls?"

Bucky looks at Carol. He's fine either way.

"Leave them." She decides.

Loki leads Steve out and gently closes the door behind them.

Carol sighs, resting back again. "How am I so tired?"

"You had a long spiritual journey." Bucky reminds her. "Also, your body isn't used to moving anymore."

"Give me a week." It's a promise and a threat.

"A whole week?" He teases before leaning over to kiss her.

She grins. "I'll be back on my feet before you replace that arm. Or you planning to play up the veteran look?"

"I'm really not." He puts his fork down and touches her cheek. "Damn it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She nuzzles into his hand. "But I feel I owe Jess some thanks, too."

"Definitely."

She reaches for him, wanting to feel him against her. Bucky lies down next to her and wraps his arm around her. She cuddles close, her arm over her babies. "I'm home."

"About damn time." His voice is gentle as he says it.

"Please. You clearly handled things easily." She teases lightly.

He chuckles. "I was a mess. If not for having to take care of the girls, I would've cracked ages ago."

She kisses his cheek. "Bucky-bear, give yourself more credit than that. You're beyond amazing. And let's not forget sexy."

"You're sexy."

"No, I'm tired and underweight and covered in weird paint." She informs him.

He winks at her. "You look just like one of today's supermodels."

"I will end you, Barnes." She sighs happily and tickles Becky as she coos for mama. "Not you, Barnes. Not yet, anyway."

"Did you drink all the stuff in the gourd?" 

"Gourd?" She'd completely forgotten.

"From the medicine man?" He reminds her.

She shakes her head. "Where'd it go?" She struggles to sit up.

He sits up and points to it.

She takes it and opens it. Lifting it to her lips, she swallows it down in long gulps. A trickle escapes down her chin, the liquid thick and a dark pinkish colour. Carol is clearly not a fan.

"Sorry, doll. But he got you out when no one else could." He feels bad about it, but between watching her make that face and watching her be unconscious, he'll take the face.

"Guh. It just. It tastes like metal." She wrinkles her nose as she puts the container aside.

"For the good." He reminds her.

She makes a face. "Still gross."

"I know." He kisses her cheek.

She nods. "We need a bath."

"I'll get it prepped." He kisses her temple and gets up.

That makes her smile. She plays with her babies as she waits. They've grown so much and she's missed it again. She tears up.

Bucky comes back and announces that the bath is ready. "How do you want to do this?"

She wipes at her face. "Uh. I can try to walk, if I can lean on you."

"Sure." He looks at the girls and puts pillows around them before helping Carol up.

"Best daddy." She leans heavily against him and steps carefully.

They slowly get to the tub. Bucky helps her out of her clothes and into the tub. He gets her a washcloth. "You good?"

She nods. "Getting there."

"I'm going to check on the girls. I'll be right back." He kisses her head and goes.

Carol works on washing. It's harder than usual, her muscles not quite cooperating. Still the dark marks slowly come off.

Bucky returns to help her. As he scrubs her skin, he keeps looking at her face to make sure she's awake, aware. He also adds kisses to those places he cleans. "I don't know what any of this stuff means, but I'm sure glad it worked."

"It was strange. Like a hand reached through the mirror." She leans forward so he can get her back.

He sits on the edge of the tub and scrubs her shoulder blades. "Where were you?"

She considers slowly. "Honestly? I couldn't really say."

"Could you hear us? Do you remember anything?" He's more curious than anything.

"Sometimes. Often, I think." She remembers him and Jess more than anything.

He kisses her shoulder. "You can lean back again."

She does and looks at him. "I felt so lost."

"So did I." He caresses her cheek. His eyes glisten with unfallen tears. "I missed you so damn much."

She pulls him into a tender kiss. He doesn't want to pull away, but they have to breathe. His lips are immediately back on hers once they do.

"Bucky." She moans softly.

"Let's get you out before you prune. Put your arms around my neck." His arm goes under her knees.

She lovingly does as she's told. "Never let go?"

"Never let go." He lifts her up, drenching himself in the process. He sets her down and reaches out to grab a towel for her.

She nuzzles close. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a small price to pay to have you back." He helps dry her then gets her back to bed before going to get fresh clothes for her. "Want any more to eat?"

"Not yet, honey." She feels bad that he's doing so much.

"Okay. Get some rest." He kisses her and makes sure the girls are okay.

Carol lays there, but she's afraid to close her eyes. "Bucky?"

He's stripping off his wet clothes. "Yeah, doll?"

"I want you here."

"I'll be right with you." He puts on fresh underwear. Then he checks the girls one last time before getting into bed beside her. "Here I am."

"You're sure this isn't a dream." She looks at him with a sort of fear never seen there before.

He looks into her eyes with absolute certainty. "I have one arm, and we're fugitives from the law of basically the entire world. If it's a dream, it sucks."

"But you're here. And I can touch you." She does, as much as she can. "When did the girls get so big?"

"When we weren't looking." He kisses her again and again.

Her arms won't let go and her eyes won't stop looking. It feels like she's waited centuries to see him again. He's been just out of reach for so long. Soon Bucky starts to get aroused. He pulls his hips away in embarrassment. His forehead rests against hers as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey, I love you, too." She tenderly touches his cheek as she notices. "Maybe I'm not quite ready for that yet, but I'd love to touch you. I'd love to feel you spill across my skin."

Bucky lies back. "You don't have to."

She smiles. "True. Maybe I want to?" Her hand crawls over his belly.

"I won't say no." His eyes drink her in. He still can't quite believe she's here.

"Well, what I really want is to wrap my legs around you and ride until you pass out, but we need to work my muscles back up to that." She winks.

"It's good to have goals." He smiles.

She smiles back. "You know me." Her hand slips into his shorts.

He sighs her name as his palm slides up her arm. "I love you."

"I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me." She gives her own sigh of pleasure as her hand curls around his firm cock.

"Never. Never on you." He pulls her into a hungry kiss. She tastes him, his warmth and salt. It tastes like being home. Her hand moves slowly along his length, teasing gently. He moans into her mouth. "I love you."

"I know. You just told me." She teases him as she starts sucking on his lip. Her grip becomes a bit stronger, a bit faster.

He bucks up into her hand. It only takes a half dozen strokes before he's spilling his seed. His breath is hard. "In my defense, you've been out a long time."

Carol laughs, kissing him tenderly. "We'll work our stamina back up together." She brings her hand up to suck on her finger once they separate.

He nods. Tears come into his eyes again. These are tears of happiness and relief. "We should see if Jess answered."

"Later. Right now, in this moment, I want only you."

Bucky pulls her into another kiss. It's gentle and warm. His fingers trace the contours of her face as he smiles into her eyes.

She returns his smile. "I don't want to close my eyes, I'm afraid I'll go back there. Just hold me? Keep me here?"

"For as long as I can." He promises.


	224. Not Just Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement grows. Pietro cares for his women. Loki leads Steve back to earth. Matt and Jess find an apartment.

"She's awake! Matt! Matt!" Jess doesn't care that it's 4 am or if Matt was out late. She is legitimately bouncing from the walls in the room.

He jumps out of bed ready for action. His heart is pounding with a surge of adrenaline. "What? What is it?"

She stops as she crashes into his arms. "Carol. She's up."

His arms automatically wrap around her. "She's up? As in awake?"

"I'm sure of it. I mean, we're talking via YouTube but it's so her." She hugs him tight.

His body relaxes. "That's wonderful. Give her my best."

She nods then pauses. "I'm sorry, that must not have been a pleasant waking."

"I thought we were being attacked."

"Sorry." She sounds properly sheepish.

"It's okay." He smiles at her. "I'm glad it's good news for a change."

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you, though. You need your rest." She kisses his forehead.

"Well I'm up now." He kisses her head. "It's gonna take me a little while to calm down. Why don't you tell me what she said."

She tells him about the continued Star Wars comparison, Han free of carbonite and asking about Dagobah. "I just wish I could see her."

"You're a spy aren't you? Trained in subterfuge and evasion?" He sits down on the bed and pulls her into his lap.

She smiles. "I am but there's also a reason I didn't disappear in the first place..."

"And that is?"

She leans into his ear. "Viper won't have stopped tracking me."

"Good point." He feels sad for her. He knows all too well what it feels like to be estranged from your best friend in the world.

"Just means I still have work to do." Her voice is soft as she relaxes against him.

"We all do." He holds her close. "Can you sleep?"

She nuzzles his neck. "Would I have been online if I could?"

"I wonder what time it is where they are?" His fingers slide up and down her back.

"It's Greenwich or an hour before, I believe." She lets his fingers soothe her. "Breakfast time?"

"You can still write back. If you want." He kisses her shoulder as his fingers continue to work.

She chuckles softly. "I know that, silly."

His hand drops. "Then I'll shut up now." There's a half-smile on his lips.

Her hand rises to touch his lips. "Why do I get this smile this time?" She loves that smile.

"Because I feel stupid when I try to help you. I should know you're already two steps ahead of me."

"That means you're watching my ass, yeah?" Grinning, she gives him a kiss.

His hand slides up her leg and over that ass. "Yep. There it is."

She makes a small sound of surprise. "How's it going? Getting too fat while I haven't been able to work out?"

He gives it a little squeeze. "Hmm. It's lost a tiny bit of firmness, but it's barely noticeable."

"You, however, get more and more fit. Makes a girl proud that you take your commitment so seriously." Her hand begins rubbing his side.

"I have to."

She squeezes his hip. "That's not true. You won't die if you stop. It's a want. You want to stop those things others can't or won't because you're a good man."

He shakes his head. "I have to. It's almost like an addiction. I need to be out there."

She laughs. "Well, there is that. Any other addictions you wish to confess?"

"You." His voice is low.

"Really?" She's still laughing. "You mean you don't want to spend time with me?"

He sighs and slumps his shoulders. Again his hand drops. "You are too giddy for me to try to flirt with you."

"I'm sorry. But it is pretty exciting." She tilts his head up and gives him a loving kiss. "Not that you aren't. You are delicious." Another kiss. "And my anchor."

"Well go be excited in another room. I need sleep." He slaps her ass.

She squeaks. "Asshole." She grabs his wrists firmly as she pushes him back against the bed. Playfully, her tongue presses against his chin then licks up to the tip of his nose.

"I'm sleeping." He shuts his eyes to emphasize the point.

She sighs and kisses his nose. "I love you." She rolls off him and pulls herself out of bed.

"Love you, too." He gets back under the covers, yawning as he does.

She smiles at his back. He truly is beautiful. Then, still not tired, she heads to her small couch with her laptop to start gathering information on the Hydra segment following her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro and Betsy are walking through the subway tunnels with Brian and his team. It's been hard to keep his head on the task at hand when he wishes to be with his sister. But he forces himself to pay attention. If he doesn't, he could easily get killed.

They're checking out a location they believe may be the main nest, tonight. Betsy is on full alert, psychic blade at the ready. But she can sense Pietro's unease and it puts her off.

Their eyes meet for a moment. Pietro gives her a nod. Then he looks to Captain Britain to call the next move. Brian looks at the team and gestures forward, leading them into the nearly black segment of tunnel. They move cautiously. Most of the team wears infrared goggles to see through the darkness. 

Betsy's eyes dart about as she feels for stray thoughts or emotions. "There."

Each member of the team is now equipped with the nanobots from Stark. Black Knight moves forward ahead of the others. 

Pietro again looks to Captain Britain. He gestures with his head to see if he should do a quick run-through. Captain Britain nods and signals for the rest to wait.

Free hand moving forward, Betsy used her power to float a number of nanobots, ready to send them flying at an enemy.

Pietro takes a breath and runs. He sticks nanobots in several of the vampires he passes. Some of the others he knocks down. He also sets off a flare so the others can see, setting one of the vampires on fire as he does. But there are still many left. This definitely seems to be the nest.

As soon as Pietro is safely back, Betsy flings her bots. Hard. They fly like a cloud into the vampires hitting them in many places. There's a lot of burning and hissing as small fires flare up. Clearly they're more effective when consumed.

Still, Captain Britain gives the signal and they rush in to kill as many of the creatures as they can.

Alerted, the vampires begin to fight back. They disappear and appear in black smoke. But this also gives them away. Black Knight stands with his back to Captain Britain, and they target the forming smoke.

At first the vampires' healing factor makes infecting them with nanobots difficult but then a happy accident teaches the team how to line their weapons with them so every hit becomes potentially deadly.

The team also made sure to wear thick leather around their necks. It restricts movement, but it saves more than one from becoming a casualty. The vampires are quick learners, though, and soon start going after limbs. They become more frenzied when the smell of blood meets their nostrils.

But more frenzied also means more mistakes. The number of vampires begins to dwindle and some start trying to escape when they realize defeat is inevitable.

"Too bad we can't give chase." Black Knight says as he watches another disappear.

"We'll route them out." Betsy assures.

"Aye." Black Knight lights another flare and starts looking around at the nest. It isn't much to look at. There's rubbish all around. There are what appear to be tokens from some of their victims. He frowns as he bends down to pick up a locket. Inside is a picture of two children.

Captain Britain looks around. "Burn it. We can't leave anything they can use."

The locket is pocketed. Then MI-13 goes to work to destroy the place. Pietro stands back with Betsy. He keeps a lookout in case the remaining vampires return.

When the fires die, the area is laced with more of the nanobots, a trap if any try to return.

"Let's get out of here. I don't like this kind of work." Betsy shivers.

Pietro takes her hand and walks her to the nearest tube station. She leans into him. The rest of the team follows further behind. They have cars on the surface waiting.

"I'm hungry." Pietro announces.

Brian chuckles. "I suppose we can let you slide on the paperwork since you and my sister aren't actually MI-13."

"Yes, you will." Betsy lightly hits her brother. "Same thing tomorrow night?"

He flinches slightly. "Yes. Though I do wonder just how many nests there are." He shakes his head in disbelief.

Betsy chuckles. "Well, now we know a simpler way to get rid of them. We can always divide and conquer."

"Yes. That may be the best solution." Brian takes a large breath. "Well I suppose we'll see you tomorrow then. Technically much later today I suppose." He gives his sister a hug and shakes Pietro's hand. Then he goes off with his team.

Taking Pietro's hand, Betsy gives his fingers a kiss. "Let's find you some food and head back to the hotel. We can try to contact your sister again."

"That is the most perfect idea I have heard today." Pietro tells her.

"I know you miss her." She smiles.

"I do." There's a sad smile. "I have never been away from her for so long." He squeezes her hand. "Being with you helps."

She kisses his cheek. "You'll see her soon. Somehow."

He nods. "Come. Drive me to food."

"Do I look like your chauffeur?" She teases as they go to the car. They end up just picking up fast food so Pietro can eat at the hotel.

He ends up eating half a container of fries before they even get there. They take the food up and eat, discussing the operation primarily.

Betsy rolls her shoulders. She's tired, but she wants to try to use her powers to help Pietro if she can. Pietro takes the phone from the hotel safe. He searches for the contact labeled simply as W and calls.

It rings several times before it picks up, and Wanda sounds very groggy as she answers. Wakanda is an hour ahead of England, and she'd been sleeping. She even answers in Sokovian.

Pietro replies in Sokovian asking her forgiveness. "You were sleeping. I will call later."

"No, speak to me. I am so alone." She's still fuzzy but her voice is pained.

The words hurt his heart. "You are not alone. I am always with you."

"You are so far." She yawns. "And I have no contact from Vision. I fear he's given up."

"Does he know how to contact you?" Pietro does not think Vision would give up.

"I do not know. I would think it would be simple for him."

"Was it so bad between you?" Pietro reaches over and takes Betsy's hand. She squeezes his fingers.

"I did not think so but it was not great." Wanda admits.

"I will talk to him and see where his heart is."

"My thanks." She sighs. "I have large decision to make and my heart is torn."

"Large decision?" He presses gently.

She pauses to gather her thoughts. "I have been offered opportunity to study medicine under the doctors here. To help heal people to make up for my transgressions."

He smiles. "It is what you wanted. What is there to decide?"

"It is many years, if I agree. I will only see you at short times. If it is safe." She hates the idea to be away so long. And if she has no Vision either?

"If you don't agree, I will still only see you at short times if it is safe." He reminds her. "Listen to your heart. I will call Vision as soon as we are done. I will find out if he cares enough for you to deserve you."

Wanda tears up, but she tries not to let it be heard. "I will do my best to make you proud."

"You always make me proud." He can feel tears prick his eyes. "I love you, sister."

"I love you, brother." Her hands shake slightly. "I know, when you are back in New York you will have to work with Jess and Matt. Do not allow her to hurt you."

"I won't." He looks over at his girlfriend. "Betsy has made me immune."

Betsy gives him a wink and mouths a kiss. He smiles back at her. It only makes him feel more heartbroken for his sister. If Vision does not do right by her, he swears he will make the synthetic man pay.

"Good. You are handsome and strong. Do not let anything stop you." She doesn't want to hang up, no matter how tired she is.

"Everyone else is well?"

Wanda yawns again. "As much as they can be. Bucky is still missing an arm, but Carol has awoken. She was aided by a witch doctor they say. Wish I could have watched. Father has been brooding, mother does not go far from him. The ant man makes us all laugh. And Sam is also very positive. Clint speaks only a little. He misses his family."

"I have not met the ant man. But I am grateful to him for joining the fight." He smiles. "And I am happy to hear about Carol. I am sure Bucky is very happy for this."

"Well, I am only told she is better. They have not left their room." She hints.

Pietro laughs. "Sounds like they are finally getting their honeymoon. You said father broods? Does he blame himself? Tell him he is stupid if he does."

Wanda sighs. "When does he not? But I think it is also he hates to be hidden."

"Yes." He gives a sad smile. "I should let you sleep."

"You sleep, too. No sexing all night." She chides him playfully. "Miss you."

"I miss you, too. Terribly. I will talk to you soon."

"Yes. I love you. Goodnight."

"Good night." He ends the call. He needs a moment before calling Vision.

Betsy moves closer and rubs his shoulders. "Everything okay?"

"She sounds so lonely." He shakes his head. "And Vision has not tried to contact her."

"Hmmn." Betsy considers as her thumbs press into his strong shoulders. "Has not? Or has but failed?"

He admits he doesn't know. "I need to call him to find out."

"Do you even know where she is?" Betsy keeps rubbing his shoulders.

"No. It's best if I don't." He doesn't look happy about it.

She nods. "This is temporary." The reminder is gentle.

Pietro nods. He turns to look at her. "I am lucky I have you."

"You really are." She taps his nose. "Now hurry up and finish playing protective brother so I can have you to myself."

He kisses her. "I will be done very quickly." He gets his usual phone and calls Vision.

The android takes time to answer. He's in the middle of an experiment."Hello?"

"Vision, it is Pietro."

"Yes. Can I help you?"

The formality is already rubbing Pietro the wrong way. "I was wondering if you had heard from my sister. Your fiancee."

There's a long pause but when he does speak, the sadness is plain. "No. Nor have I found a way to speak with her. After what happened, I don't blame her."

"Do you not want to?" There is a challenge in the brother's voice.

"Of course I do. But I haven't got a way. Tony hinted Ms Drew would know where she is, but my attempt to speak with her was fruitless." He's starting to feel guilty that he hasn't tried again.

Pietro purses his lips together. "I will talk to Jess. But you can do other things. Leave message on one of Loki's many social sites for example. Ask Dr Strange to give her a message. Something."

Vision considers it. "Do you believe she will answer? Our parting was not so kind."

"She loves you. She will answer." He sounds very sure of it. "My sister has never given her heart to anyone but you. You must have faith. You must have faith in her love as she will have to have faith that you will not turn her in." His voice hardens. "You won't turn her in, yes?"

"How could I? I deeply regret letting them take her the first time." Vision frowns to himself. "I regret being the one to make it possible for them to do."

"Good. I will talk to Jess." He assures his sister's love.

"My thanks. Have you... you've spoken to her, then? Is she well? Has she forgiven me?"

"That is not for me to say. But I believe she would if you asked."

"Thank you." His voice is softer than usual.

"Yeah yeah. Save it for my sister. Someone will call you soon." Pietro ends the call before anything else can be said. Wanda may forgive Vision for his actions, but Pietro isn't as forgiving.

Betsy's eyebrow is up as he looks at her. "Is it really so bad?"

He shrugs. "Now I need to call Jess. It's like there is no end."

She chuckles. "This will be the last. So I can have my turn."

He nods then leans over for a kiss. It gives him strength. He finds Jess' number and calls.

"Drew."

He smiles at the sound of her voice. "It's Pietro. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Causing trouble." She's just as happy to hear him.

"You would not be you if you weren't. How are Matt and Alice?"

"Your daughter is healthy, I'm sorry you missed the last appointment. Matt, well, he's his own kind of trouble." She smiles to herself.

"I bet. It is good to hear your voice." It really is. He smiles at Betsy. He and Jess feel like they are in a better place. "You are no longer in the tower, yes?"

Jess snorts. "Do I look like a moron? We're at mine right now."

"Good. And no, you have never looked like a moron." Now the tough part. "But I need you to act like one. I need you to tell Vision where Wanda is. Or at least the general area."

"That's really fucking stupid, you know that?"

"I know. Believe me. But she needs him. And I have faith." He tells her. He squeezes Betsy's hand again.

She considers it. "If he comes to me and I believe he truly means it."

"Thank you. That is all I ask." He will have to text Vision, but then that is all he needs to do. "I have seen your website. It is so good. Very impressive."

"She may not be my favourite person, but not even Wanda deserves an unfaithful man."

"Thank you." He says again. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She's quiet a moment. "There is something I wanted to ask. I was going to wait til you got back, though."

Pietro is a little surprised. He has a feeling it has to do with Alice. "Please ask."

"I was hoping, since you've decided to raise her Catholic, that you would consider Matt for Alice's Godfather. He's done so much for her already." She's glad Matt is out right now as she feels oddly embarrassed.

Of all the things that had been running through his head, this was not one of them. He's so stunned that he can't speak. "I..."

His silence flusters her as little else can. "I know it's a bit weird, but he's just... know what, forget it. It's just a silly thought."

"No. It isn't silly." He replies immediately. "I am just surprised. To be honest, I had not even considered him." He takes a breath. "Yes. It is a good idea. I will ask him when I am back in town. I would like Wanda to be godmother." He frowns. "That may not be possible though."

"Of course it is." She assures him. "We're working hard to pull this ruling down and replace it with a fair one. Even if it doesn't work, she does not have to physically be here to fill the role."

He smiles. The fact that Jess is not only not trying to dissuade him but actually supporting him in choosing Wanda is huge to him. "I love you, Jess. As a friend and the mother of my child, I love you. Thank you."

"Sweetheart, you can do so much better. But I love you, too. You're just behind Carol in my books. Now go get some sleep, I know how late it is there."

"Goodbye, Jess." He ends the call feeling hopeful. He looks over at Betsy. "One text and I am all yours."

She taps her fingers on her arm. "Better be."

"I promise." He quickly sends Vision a text telling him to try again with Jess and to be sincere. Then he plugs his phone to charge and turns to Betsy. He takes her hands. "There. All yours."

"You sure?" She teases. "No phone calls? Not hungry again?"

"I'm sure." His face scrunches. "Wait. I need to go to the bathroom." He winks and whooshes off.

Betsy laughs, falling back on the bed. She's changed to pyjamas while he was on the phone.

He returns, suddenly lying next to her. "Now I am all yours." He takes her hand.

"Not sure I want you anymore." She rolls to lay her head on his shoulder with a grin.

He reaches over and strokes her arm. "What must I do for you to take me back?"

"Hmmn." She looks him over. "You'll have to charm my pants off."

"Charm? Oof. I am not so good with charm." He takes her hand and kisses her fingers. "Besides, you must have men trying to charm you all the time."

She laughs. "Really? I don't want _men_ charming me. Just one Pietro Maximoff." She pokes his chest on each word of his name.

He chuckles. "This is _my_ name. How very fortunate for me."

"Fancy that."

He starts to speak to her in Sokovian, telling her how beautiful she is, inside and out. Telling her he is lucky to have met her. Telling her his heart is hers now.

She smiles, pulling him close and kissing him softly. "When will you teach me Sokovian?"

"Any time you wish." He kisses her. "Say volim te."

"Volim te." She only stumbles a little on pronunciation. "Let me guess, 'I love you'?"

"You already know Sokovian? Why am I teaching you?" He laughs.

"It's what I'd teach." She kisses him again. "We should sleep. More vampires to route out today."

He nods. "Yes. Sleep." He gives her another kiss. "Good night, my love."

She strokes his cheek. "Sweet dreams, prince charming."

Pietro closes his eyes. It was a good day all things considered. He hopes tomorrow will be even better.

Betsy cuddles against his chest. It feels like all the problems are miles away from them.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki wakes up to find the bed empty. Again. "Damn it, Steve." She mutters to herself. It makes Smudge run over and rub himself against her head. "At least you still love me."

Not that Steve is ever hard to find. T'Challa made a gym facility available to them and he's made good use of it. Today he's pressing weights.

Loki lies in bed, trying to fall back asleep. It doesn't work. She gets up and after a quick trip to the bathroom puts on a robe. Then she makes tea and looks at the news online. After a few emails and posts, she checks the time.

When Steve finally makes it back up covered in sweat, he also has a flower he picked for Loki from the gardens. He holds it out for her as he comes back in.

She looks at it then at him. "I feel so far from you."

He sighs. "I feel so far from everything."

She stands and gives him a tight hug. "You don't have to be."

He holds her, kisses his head. "This situation is just... it's so wrong. How is it illegal to defend the world?"

"It's all about perspective, starlight. You believe you defend it. They believe you are undermining it." She strokes his cheek. "You must remember your mother during these times. You must listen to your heart and be that courageous stupid kid from Brooklyn."

He wraps his arms around her waist and presses his face into her neck. "I love you."

"And I love you." She runs her fingers through his hair. "We need to find you work."

"I miss our house, my paints, our bed." He sighs, taking strength from her. "I hadn't had a home since ma died then I had you."

"You still have me." She kisses his head. "There are poachers who are destroying the rhinoceros population. And there is an area where a military group moved through and kidnapped young girls to be sold into the sex trade."

Steve can't help a smile. "Sounds like I need to shower."

"You do. The world needs you, Captain Rogers."

"And I need you, Mrs Rogers." He gives her a soft kiss. "Why don't you and I start working on disassembly of that sex trade?"

She smiles. "It would be my pleasure. Are you sure you want me there?"

"If you promise to be safe." He strokes her chin. "You'll be fighting for a better world for two."

"I promise. Now go shower." She swats his ass.

He chuckles as he pulls away. "We need to get the others out, too." He tosses his shirt at her head.

She catches it and holds it at arms length. "Yes, Captain. I'll get on it right away."

He stops and smiles at her. "You're gorgeous."

She smiles back. "So are you. Too bad my boss is such a slave-driver. Else I'd join you." She winks at him.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can take the time." He holds out a hand.

"Are you sure?" She takes his hand shyly.

He nods and pulls her close. "Very sure."

She kisses him. "You're sweaty."

"I was working out." He boops her nose.

"Yes. I figured." She taps her finger against her temple. "Not just beauty, starlight."

"Definitely not. Your mind completely dwarfs your beauty. So quick and clever. I can't wait to see what tricks you come up with for those sex traders." He strokes her face.

She leans into his touch. "I haven't gotten that far yet. Didn't think I'd be going."

"I'm not worried." He assures before kissing her.

"Shower." She reminds him.

"Right." He leads the way, letting the water warm as they undress.

Loki gets in first and relaxes when the warm water hits her skin. As soon as Steve enters, her hands go on his chest. She kisses the base of his throat.

He sighs and holds her close. "I understand better now, how easy it is to stop believing you are good when all authority says you're wrong."

"Authority isn't always right." She kisses his neck. "And whether one is believed to be good or bad." She kisses his ear. "Often depends on your perspective." She looks into his eyes. "But make no mistake, you are a good man."

He nods. "I believe that. Because I fight for freedom and for life." His hand slides slowly over her belly.

"You do." She puts her hand over his.

"I love you." His voice is soft and sincere. "And I will make sure this child grows up at home."

"So long as you remember that you are home." Her palm pats his chest on the word 'you'.

Steve chuckles. "Yes, love."

Loki kisses him. "Good." She gets the soap and starts washing him.

He tries to relax under her touch, though it's hard. There's so much to do. She gets behind him and washes his back. Her hand moves down, across his hip, and strokes his cock. He gasps softly. "Lo'."

"Yes, starlight?" She kisses his shoulder.

"You pulled me from my thoughts."

"Is that bad? Do you want me to stop?" As she presses against his back, her other hand moves up his chest.

"I wouldn't say that." He leans into her, closing his eyes.

"Good. Because I'm enjoying this." She sucks on his earlobe.

Steve groans as he becomes slowly aroused.

"I need you." Her teeth run over his shoulder. "I need you inside me."

"Yes, of course, love." His hand moves back to stroke her hair,

She moves around him, her hands never leaving his skin. Her lips taste his as she rubs against him.

"Loki." He kisses her tenderly, arms around her.

She wraps a leg around him and hoists herself up. "I love you."

His hands move under her ass to hold her up. "Far more than I deserve."

"Nonsense." She shifts and guides him inside her. A pleased sigh escapes her lips. "My starlight."

"My night sky." He holds her close, rocking gently.

She does the same. And slowly everything else goes away. It's only them in the universe, only them that matters right now.

He keeps her in his arms, focusing only on the sounds she makes. It's easily enough to bring him over.

Her movements become rougher. Her moans rise in pitch as she gets closer. "Steve." She clings to him as her head falls back in ecstasy.

"My good girl." Steve works to bring her over, all that matters is her happiness. Anything else is secondary.

He succeeds but it isn't as satisfying as she had hoped. Physically it was good. But emotionally she isn't sure he was really into it. She looks into his eyes and gives him a smile. "I love you."

He gives her a firm kiss to the forehead. "My love, my life."

"My home." She rests her head on his shoulder. She stays a moment before untangling herself and dropping back down onto her feet.

"Who gave you permission to get down?" Steve teases as he pushes hair off her face.

Loki smiles at his jest, figuring it to be a good sign. "I did, Mr Freedom." She teases back.

"Is that so?" He pushes her against the wall and kisses her deeply.

She holds him close and kisses back with the same fervor.

He sighs contently. "I needed that."

"So did I." She kisses him again and vigorously tousles his hair with her fingers.

Steve chuckles and lifts her up. "Why don't we continue this in bed?"

"I'd love to." Part of her can't believe he's suggesting it.

He reaches for the water. Once he manages to turn it off, he lifts her in his arms and takes her to the bed.

She is loving this. But not wanting to make the bed all wet, she creates a magical warm breeze to dry them before they get there. As a result, their hair blows in a sometimes sexy sometimes comedic way.

Steve chuckles as he lays her down. "I know I've been distracted, but I love you."

"I love you, too. Even when you're distracted." She strokes his cheek. "Things are improving. We have allies. Carol is awake. We have work."

"Things improve." Steve nods as straddles her hips.

"You're magnificent."

"Glad you think so." He smiles. "You're almost everything I could ever want."

Her eyebrow rises. "Almost?" A smile plays on her lips.

He leans in, admitting. "Sometimes I miss your cock."

"Sometimes I miss my cock, too." She touches his lips. "As soon as this baby is born, you will have it again. Until then, I can always create a clone." She offers.

"Maybe another time. I just want you." He starts rubbing her hips.

Mouth open, she nods slowly. "I am yours. Every part of me."

"Good girl."

"Only for you." She touches her breast, caressing it as her nipple hardens.

He leans in to taste it, kissing her fingers.

Loki finds it very arousing. She can feel herself getting wet, and she moans softly.

Steve chuckles. "What would you like, my queen?"

"Something...naughty." She bites her lip. "Tie me up?"

"I'm not sure we have anything." Steve looks around.

"Belt? Scarf?" She suggests. "If no tying maybe a bit of spanking?"

He chuckles. "But you've been so good." He finds a few of his belts and secures her wrists to the bed.

"Do you have any idea how difficult that has been?" She tests the bindings with a couple of tugs.

"Please, finding ways to foil the world's governments? You've been thrilled." He kisses along her belly, spreading her legs.

She smiles but then looks worried. "I'm treading a thin line here." She realizes.

He looks up. "We all are."

She nods with a nervous smile. "Of course."

He climbs back up to look into her eyes. "What do you fear, angel?"

She doesn't want to tell him and add to his worry. But she does. "Odin."

"Is an ass. You did not break his terms. You committed no crimes. That's why I asked you not to come though I wanted you." He kisses her head.

Loki nods, choosing not to mention that she is breaking laws now. "Where were we?" 

He starts down her body again, paying special attention to her nipples. She pulls against the restraints as her body arches up towards him.

"Much better." Steve rubs her sides as he sucks at the skin of her belly.

Unable to touch him with her hands, she tries something else. "Your lips are better than any magic, any elixir. Your eyes are my sky. Your touch is my earth. You are my world."

Steve takes a deep breath in and looks up at her. "Is that a spell?" He massages her thighs.

"Only if it keeps you with me." Her body longs for him, cries out silently for him.

"What a silly thought. Of course it will." He shifts to push inside her.

Her back rises off the bed. "Oh Steve." Her eyes stay on his face, drinking it in.

"Oh Loki." There's a little tease but more pleasure. It's better this time. Less urgent, more love.

She undulates beneath him, hips rising to bring him deeper.

"That's it. So good." His hands guide her, and his lips caress her chest.

Loki feels like he's finally, truly, and completely here with her. She doesn't want it to end. But her body is already starting to tingle with pleasure. His mouth is over her breast bone as he explodes into her with a groan. Part of him can't help but hope it doesn't bother the baby.

She yanks the restraints. "Steve!"

"Mmn?" He looks up at her and tries to keep moving until he's sure she's had enough.

"Just. A little. More." Her mouth drops open. Her body shudders.

He stays in as he watches her finish. "I think I can face the day now."

She smiles through heavy breaths. "My work here is done."

"I might need some help again tomorrow." He smiles

"Whatever you need, starlight." She blows him a kiss.

He undoes the straps and rubs her wrists. "Just you, baby. Just you."

She kisses him with love. "Me and a new shield."

"I don't strictly need that." Plus he's secretly hoping to have the old one returned by Tony.

She doesn't press the matter. Instead she stretches and sits up. "I think Clint and Scott can deal with the poachers. Sam can come with us."

"Sounds good." He kisses her shoulder. "I should go make an appointment with T'Challa to let him know."

"You should dress first." She teases. "Otherwise I'll be jealous."

Steve laughs. "It's not my luscious curves he's been watching."

"No?" She perks up. "Do tell."

He grins and points at her, though he's mostly teasing.

"Pfft. Please. He's been only professional with me." She gets up and grabs some clothes to dress.

"Well, he's honourable and respects our union." He grabs a shirt. "Wanda, on the other hand, is in a lot less certain position."

"Yes. I wish I could be more help." Loki hopes Wanda takes the opportunity to study medicine.

Steve nods. "I hope she does. And if Vision doesn't act, well, she's a lovely girl with options."

"If he doesn't act, he doesn't deserve her."

"Exactly." Steve looks at his hands for a moment. Was that almost him?

Loki studies him. "What's in that loud brain of yours?"

Steve blushes, but he should know Loki reads him so well. "Just thinking how that's too like me sometimes. I'm very lucky to have you."

"Yes you are." She says. "And I'm even luckier to have you." She gives him a firm kiss.

He holds her tightly for a minute before releasing her. "Never let me forget that."

"I shan't." She goes to the computer and starts looking for details to plan the ops and to see if there is anything else that need their attention.

He blows her a kiss. "And don't forget to check in with Matt about your garden." With that, he's ready to start his day.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision has never been to Jess' apartment. It isn't what he expects. He thought it would be more spartan. He sits, feeling a bit nervous, and waits for the tea she is making.

"There you go." She sets the cup before him then takes the chair across from him. "Now what does the man who tried to arrest my best friend's husband want from me, exactly?"

He stares at his tea, takes a sip, then looks up at her with sadness. "I wish to know where Wanda is. If you know. I wish to speak to her. To apologize."

Jess crosses her legs. Well, she tries, but her belly makes it difficult and uncomfortable so she decides not to. "Do you? You're sure you're not here to arrest me? You know I have powers and my baby was not authorized by your masters."

He sighs. "I am not a slave. And your child was conceived before the Accords were signed. All I want is to find Wanda, fall at her feet, and beg her forgiveness."

"I may not be her best friend, but I do think she's smarter than to accept a man who willingly agreed to support genocide." She puts her cup down.

"The Accords are not condoning genocide." His voice is tight. His cup also comes down, rattling as it hits the table. "The Accords are about oversight. More far reaching than they should be, yes, but oversight is needed."

She glares at him. "Denying people children is genocide. A slow death, but still death. Perhaps you would understand if you weren't a bloody man sized calculator." She takes a moment to try and compose, but it angers her that he doesn't understand the problem. "If they want oversight, they need to work with the community in question. They've given you a leash and you don't even see it. You're a hound. We are still wolves but they want us in zoos where we can entertain them, they won't let us live. I'm no Martin Luther, but Matt. Matt's gonna fix this. He's going to bring down this illegal accord and offer an appropriate one in its place. Where the Avengers can still be self governing and report to the UN. Where Wanda won't get thrown in jail in a bloody straightjacket and tranquilized without even a trial. You know, justice."

His head falls. "She will never forgive me. She shouldn't. Not after what they've done to her." His finger goes to his eye. It feels wet. He gazes at the water on the fingertip. "Are these tears?"

Jess bites her lip. The she rises and walks over to him, gently drying those tears with her thumb. "Maybe you're human, after all. Do you swear you will turn none of them in?"

He looks up at her. "I swear it."

"It's a pity I don't know where she is, then." Before he can lose hope, she leans in to whisper softly. "Hydra listens. But if you wish to find her, go by secret ways to speak with T'Challa. He hid Bucky and likely knows."

Vision is surprised but completely grateful. He stands. "I am sorry to have wasted your time." Then he mouths a thank you.

"Good luck." She offers her hand. "I'll bet winning her trust again will be even harder than tracking her down. I don't envy you even a little."

"It will be worth it." He takes her hand.

"Please." She releases his hand. "Read through my website before you do find her. Try to understand why she was willing to be arrested."

"I will." 

Jess nods. "Pietro says she misses you. He also sounded angry. You know they're joined at the brain."

"Yes. I heard it, too. He thought I had given up on her."

"It does look like it, from the distance." Jess shrugs.

"I did not know what to do." He looks lost.

"Oh, come here." She pulls him into a gentle hug. "You should help us to get the revised version accepted. You're a voice they will listen to."

"I will. Whatever I can do to help." He tells her, feeling awkward.

She lets go. "Right. Get out of here unless you want baby stories. You've not earned your uncle title back yet."

"I had an uncle title?" Vision looks genuinely surprised.

"Well, you're Alice's uncle, if you're still engaged." Jess points out as she rubs her tummy.

"I hope I am." He takes a breath. "I suppose I'll be finding out hopefully soon."

"If you love her, don't let doubt win." Jess tells him as she leads him out. "Just give her your heart. Love her the best you can even if it is not returned."

He nods. "I do love her."

Jess smiles. "Then go find her and take care of her like you're supposed to."

He promises to do just that then leaves. On his way to the Tower, he tracks the satellites and determines the best way to get to Wakanda without being seen.

Jess shakes her head at the strange being and goes back to her task of figuring out the authors of the Accords.

Matt calls a little later. "Hey, noodle. Wanna meet me for a drink?"

"Love to. Not Josie's right?" She wrinkles her nose.

"No. I know that's not your kind of place." He gives her the name of another bar, something less hole-in-the-wall.

"It can be, but the smell of piss and BO leaves me nauseous right now." She teases as she takes the name.

"Full disclosure, there's an apartment above this one I thought we might check out." He realizes that living above a bar might either be really convenient or really dangerous.

She grins. "Sounds fun. See you soon."

"You got it."

She takes a few minutes to change and freshen up. (She tries her new lavender and sage blend perfume.) Finally, she's on her way. She finds the place easily and steps in to look for Matt.

He's sitting at the bar. Jess walks up and takes the seat beside him. "Hello handsome."

"Hello, gorgeous." He leans over, silently requesting a kiss.

A request she's glad to answer. It gives her heart a little squeeze to see how much more open he's been with his affection. "Good day?"

"Good day. I heard from the benefactress. All seems well. And I've made some headway on our other project." He smiles. "And I'm told the apartment is perfect for us, but you'll be a better judge of that than I will."

"Well, the spacing has to be comfortable for you. That's a big priority." She takes his hand then jokes. "Can't have you tripping and getting bruised."

"I appreciate that. The owner is the one tending bar."

Jess glances over to see a rather pretty girl, probably about her age. "Nice tits."

"Didn't notice." Matt states the obvious.

"I'm pretty okay with that." She bumps against his shoulder.

"Good. Because I don't notice your gorgeous tits without touching them."

"You could be completely lying, and I still wouldn't care. You know you've got permission to touch whenever and however." She orders him a beer and just cranberry juice for herself.

"You the girlfriend?" The bartender asks. "I'm a little busy, but I can give you the key so you can look around. Top floor."

"Sounds great." Jess agrees. It takes a moment but soon they have the key and are headed up.

Matt steps inside and listens, keeping his focus short range.

Jess glances around. It's a good size for the neighbourhood. It has a balcony and lots of windows. She moves to better see the bedrooms.

Her footsteps help him "see" the apartment, too.

"What are you thinking?" She goes to step out on the balcony.

"I like it. But I don't have a lot of needs." He leans on the balcony railing. "What do you think?"

"I think you've earned a kiss for finding it." She presses her lips to his cheek.

Matt smiles. "That's a good sign." He tells her the cost.

She nods. "Not a problem. Actually, surprisingly low for the area. Do people just take pity on you or something?" It's part tease and part annoyance.

There's a sheepish smile. "I helped her with a lawsuit last year. Her brother sued her for the business and the building. It wasn't pretty."

"Ah." Jess chuckles and kisses his ear. "Hero by day, asshole by night. No wonder I love you."

"That's why we fit. You're a hero by night and an asshole by day." He grins. "So we want to take it?"

She punches his chin lightly. "I think so. Though I've suddenly got a belly full if butterflies."

His palm gently touches her cheek. "Getting real?"

"Maybe." Her hand goes over his and keeps him close.

"I've got a few butterflies myself." He'll have to learn how to block out the sounds from the bar, but it's a small price to pay.

She moves in to kiss him gently. "This is a lot scarier than an army of ninjas or Hydra 's best."

"But it has better perks." He rests his forehead against hers.

"And I'd gladly take on both of those at the same time for you." Her fingers trail down his arms to find his hands.

"So we're really doing this."

"I'm in, if you are." She takes a deep breath. "Don't feel you have to."

"I am. And I don't." He kisses her. "Let's go back down and tell Sam the good news."

She nods. "Okay. On the plus side, I've served bar before so she's got an extra hand if she needs it."

He smiles. "She's gonna love that. And why am I not surprised?"

"It does sort of go with the lifestyle." She gives his hand a squeeze.

"This is true. So now we have to decide whose furniture to keep." It's somewhat of a tease. He figures hers is nicer.

She bumps against him. "Your couches are almost as nice as mine, so whatever you prefer the feel of. But my bed is bigger."

"We should probably keep whichever couches are easier to clean." They do tend to bleed a lot. At least he does.

"Yours are leather. Mine are polyester." The choice is obvious. "We've discussed this whole stop letting them hit you, yeah?"

"We have. And I do try. But sometimes they get some good licks in." He tells her.

She chuckles, rubbing her chest. "Yeah, sometimes they do. Just make sure you hit back harder."

"I will." He gives her another kiss then leads her back downstairs.

Jess is a lot more friendly as they get back to the bar, offering her hand. "Matt never bothered to tell me he knew you. I'm Jessica Drew. I also spent time tending bar when I was younger, and since we're becoming your new tenants I thought I might offer my services should you ever have need to run out for whatever reason."

"Samantha Cole." She takes Jess hand. "But everyone calls me Sam. And I'll definitely take you up on that offer. So I take it you both like the apartment."

"We do." Jess smiles and gives a nod. "Most people call me Jess. And I know Matt's cute, but you're losing money at the price he says you gave him. His ass may be broke, but business owner to business owner, I don't want to rip you off."

She nods. "Truth is, I wouldn't still have this place if not for Matt. Plus it needs some work. So if you guys pay for the repairs, it'll help. But if it makes you feel better, I'll bump up the rent by a couple hundred."

"I'd be glad to help. I'm supposed to be housebound with this." Jess gestures at her belly. "But it's leaving me mad. And Matt can be pissed all he wants, I feel more honest paying a proper rate."

Matt pretends to cough. "Loki."

Sam gives him an odd look. "Okay. Whatever. I'll have my lawyer - Oh wait. My lawyer isn't practicing anymore." She glares at Matt.

"If you mean me, I couldn't do it anyway. Conflict of interest. Foggy is available."

"I can't afford Mr Nelson anymore." Sam sighs as she sees a few customers gesturing to her. "I'll figure something out. Excuse me."

Jess gives Matt a light elbow. "I could talk Foggy into it, but what was the cough about? Even when you have wages you don't like me spending money."

"The cough was about a certain Thai restaurant." Matt says. "And I'm sure Foggy would give Sam a reasonable rate without our intervention."

Sam is already gone, tending to her customers at the other end of the bar.

Jess furrows her brow. "I don't understand. What's my restaurant got to do with this?"

"Forget it." It's not worth trying to explain. "How about a beer?"

"Beer is good." She takes a seat. Then a thought occurs to her. "You know I tip all the waiters with $100 every time I'm there, right? And that the wages I don't take for doing their accounting and advertising helps cover their food costs among other things? From a legal point of view, I was only giving them what is mine."

He sits next to her. "I meant Loki wanting to pay for our meal and pay the actual price for it. Forget it. It's not important."

She considers it for a while. "Loki only wanted to pay to show me up. Besides, her money isn't dirty like mine. I'm trying to spread it out, make it do good things."

Matt shakes his head. He doesn't think that was Loki's motivation, but he knows it won't do any good to discuss it. It doesn't matter at this point. "So when do we want to move in?"

"The sooner the better." She wants to get away from the Hydra bugs, if only for a day.

"Okay. My lease doesn't run out until September."

"I've been on month to month for years." Her voice is a bit distant, as she continues to think about what Matt said about this being like Loki, trying to figure out why she's bad.

"Well I don't have to live at my place till September." Matt notes.

She nods, slipping back into her happy voice. "Whatever works for you, jaa. You know I'm adaptable."

"You are. So how was your day?" He asks.

"Oh, talking to women with terrible green lipstick and making robots cry. The usual. You?" She can't remember if she told Matt about Viper's lipstick but it's as open as she'll be in public.

He looks confused. "I've heard of doves crying but not robots."

Jess shrugs. "Wanda's... ex? fiance came asking if I knew where she was, I don't, of course."

"Of course."

"Unfortunately, parts of our conversation brought out the human bit of him. I actually felt bad. I never feel bad." Well, they both know that 's a lie.

"Maybe he needed that?" Matt doesn't know Vision very well or much at all.

Jess licks her lips, thinking as she takes his hand. "Our last conversation didn't go terribly well, either. He honestly believes the Accords were the right choice. So I told him what his masters did to the woman he claims to love."

"He needed to know." Matt tells her. "You did the right thing."

"It's amazing that someone could know so much but still be so naive." She leans over, putting her head on his shoulder.

"There's a difference between book smarts and street smarts." Matt reminds her.

She nods. "How'd you luck out to get both?"

"Born needing one. Worked hard to get the other."

"Yup, that's how luck works. You earn it." She sighs.

He laughs. "Pretty much."

"Don't think I've ever had much luck, myself." She puts a hand on his knee. "Not before you."

He puts his hand on top of hers. "Luck can be fickle."

"It's why I never rely on it." She kisses his cheek. "But I can rely on you."

He smiles. "And I can rely on you."

"To the bloody end." She nuzzles his ear.

He tilts his head. "Hopefully the end won't be that bloody."

"What? You'd rather grow old and sick and die in your sleep?" She grins.

He shrugs. "If I ever have a kid I'd like to see them graduate high school. Maybe college." Plus he knows what it's like being an orphan. He'd rather his kid not have to go through that.

"Guess I'll have to solve both those problems for you, then." She teases lightly.

"Will you?" He hears two beers being set in front of them and thanks Sam with a nod.

Jess gives Sam a smile and a wave. Then she turns to Matt. "What? Watch your ass? Yes. Have babies with you? If you're nice."

"I'm always nice." He says it with that cocky grin of his then takes a swig of beer.

"Not babies nice." She pokes his shoulder.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." He almost makes a comment about Pietro but decides against it.

"This is a lot of work. You have no idea how many times I've wished it hadn't happened. Or at least happened with the right person." She sighs.

He touches her arm then slides it down to take her hand. "Are you so sure it didn't?"

She looks at his fingers for a moment before she replies. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for Alice." His voice is soft. "And if she had been mine, I don't know how I would have reacted. Especially when Elektra came back." He has a feeling it might have been worse.

"Oh." Jess doesn't say anything. She feels like the words are trapped in her throat.

His head lowers. "Sorry."

"No. You're only being honest."

"I hate that it hurts you."

"Welcome to my life." Another sigh and she reaches for her beer.

"We're moving in together." He reminds her. "That's good, right? That's what normal people do?"

She chuckles softly. "Stop thinking I know anything about normal people."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting you're Abby Normal." He teases.

She elbows him. "I'm eighteen years behind the rest of you."

"Then we need to catch you up. What's one thing you missed that you regret?"

"How should I know if I missed it?" She chuckles.

He's surprised. "Movies. Television. Stories from your friends."

"But if I've heard of it, that's not missed." The corner of her lip quirks.

He chuckles. "Missed doing it. Or is hearing about sex and having sex the same for you?"

"In most cases, it's better." Now she's fighting a laugh.

His eyebrow quirks up. "I'll remember that next time you try to seduce me."

"I did say most cases." She leans in to steal a kiss. "You are an incredible exception."

"Nice save, noodle."

"Save? I meant it." She pouts.

"Of course."

She nips at his ear. "Remember this the next time you try to seduce me."

He laughs.

"Asshole."

"Your asshole." He reminds her with a smile.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders. "And I'm not letting you go."

"You better not."

"Or what? You gonna hunt me down?" Her voice goes low and playful, her lips near his ear.

"Yep. And tie you up so you don't run away again." He replies with a stroke of his thumb.

She chuckles and kisses his cheek. "And here I thought you'd break my legs."

"Then how would they wrap around me?" He says it almost innocently.

"Is that concern?" She bumps him playfully.

"Yes. Definitely. Have you gotten any other messages from your BFF?" He drinks his beer.

Jess mostly plays with hers. "Nothing exciting. Bucky hasn't replaced his arm yet."

"Wow. I'm a little surprised. But I guess he's been preoccupied with other things."

"It's pretty sophisticated stuff. Wakanda is supposed to be techy but maybe they have to make something new?" Her eyes have begun searching the bar, using reflections in liquor bottles. It's dreadfully safe. Not one person listening.

"Still I'm glad you have some of her back. Hungry?" There's no transition. He just asks it like that.

She leans against him, used to these occasional odd transitions. "Depends what's on offer."

"Whatever you want. I'm just hungry." He tells her all he had for lunch was a couple of granola bars.

"Matthew." She hits the back of his head. "Don't make me mother you. I'm rubbish at it.”

"Hey." He rubs his head. "I was busy. Let's just go get something to eat."

"Yeah. Let's check out what's in our new neighbourhood." She drops a fifty to cover the beers and tip.

Matt takes her arm and extends his stick. Then he lets her lead the way out.

She rubs his arm as they reach the sidewalk. "Left or right?"

"Left." He decides after sniffing the air.

Jess starts describing the shops and businesses as they pass. Her voice gets a bit more excited when they pass an ice cream shop. And beside it? A diner. "Well, that's terribly convenient."

Matt smiles. "Great neighborhood. Let's try the diner."

"I knew that was coming." She kisses his ear and leads the way in. To be fair, diner is being kind to the tiny eating nook. There's a handful of stools at the serving counter and maybe 3 tables squeezed in. She heads for the furthest table.

Matt sits and listens. "Is it as cozy as it sounds?"

"Every bit." But there's 6 other people, so it can't be terrible, right?

A waitress comes by. She looks a bit disheveled and when she speaks there's a distinct accent. "Special today is potato latke and roast beef. Can I get you any drinks." She puts menus in front of them.

"Iced tea please." Matt replies. "Do you recommend the special?"

"I do. The beef is slow roasted in my dad's secret spice blend and served with a side gravy, but you won't need it because the meat is so moist. The latke are perfect and crisp and give a good home to that gravy." There's pride as she speaks of her father.

Jess grins. "Well, I'm sold."

"Make it two." Matt smiles.

"Right. 2 specials, iced tea and..." she points at Jess.

"Ginger ale, please."

She smiles. "Ginger ale. Two minutes." She grabs the menus and heads to the back.

Matt takes his sunglasses off. "I like this place already."

"This whole neighbourhood. It seems a lot more family businesses than the main streets." She rubs his ankle with her foot. "You do that on purpose?"

"Me? No. Like I said, I helped Sam with a lawsuit before. She came to the office today to ask about the garden." He explains.

Jess nods then teases him. "And she flirted, right? Seems like a smart girl, she probably did."

Matt shakes his head. "You're more her type than I am."

"You know, I have a friend she might like." Jess pats his hand then pulls back as the waitress brings their drinks. "Cheers, love."

"Thank you."

She's leaning in again as soon as they're alone. "It almost makes me sad when they _don't_ flirt with you."

Matt chuckles. "Oh? You want me to be your trophy boyfriend?"

"I very much doubt you'd be capable."

"What, stand around and look pretty?" He grins. "You're probably right."

She grins right back. "Well, you've got the pretty part. It's the standing around I doubt."

"I can stand if I need to." He assures her. "But right now I think our food is coming." His stomach rumbles with happiness.

The plates are huge and piled high with the beef and potato cakes as well as a healthy serving of steamed broccoli and carrots. Jess is clearly impressed. "Wow, that really is special."

Matt uses his usual technique to figure out where his plate and the food are. Then he starts eating. "Wow. I think we found a new favorite place."

Jess chuckles and nods to the waitress. "Thank you." Then she's tasting her food and definitely agreeing. These guys know what they're doing. Plus there's that cute happy expression all over Matt's face.

"I'm not sure we're gonna have room to try the ice cream place after this." He notes after several minutes of eating and no talking.

She laughs. "We'll wait for the 2 am craving."

"Sounds like a plan." He leans in. "I wonder how they feel about Daredevil."

That earns him a little kick. "And you call me a narcissist." She dips a piece of broccoli in the cup of gravy and places it in his mouth.

"Mmm." He chews with contentment.

Jess giggles and has to hide her mouth behind her hand.

"And I only meant if he'd be safe showing up there." He cuts another piece of latke. "We should bring Carol and Bucky here. You know, when they aren't fugitives anymore."

"Definitely. Carol loves my food discoveries." She snorts and murmurs to herself. "Ham sandwich woman, indeed."

"I don't know what she was thinking with that. Should either be ice cream woman or Thai food woman." Matt teases.

Jess considers throwing something at him, but the food is way too good. She ends up pointing a finger under the table and sending a tiny shock to his kneecap.

He jerks slightly. "Ow. I'm thinking no ice cream now."

"Because you can stop me? Maybe if _you're_ nice, I'll let you finish my plate." She takes another bite, but she really is getting full.

"I'm not sure I can finish mine."

That makes her laugh again. "Bonus points for these guys."

He raises an eyebrow. "My appetite is not all that big."

"Bigger than mine." Though she must admit not by much. "Still, some places I've been you would need that ice cream after."

"This is true." Matt ends up eating most of it but not all. He lets the waitress know it was delicious and they'll be back.

The girl smiles brightly as she gets them their bill. "Our pastrami is really good, too. And the pie. I love the peach raspberry, but you might have to come in special for that." She takes the leftovers to wrap as they look at the bill.

"All that for just over $30. Not much overhead here." Jess clicks softly.

"Money laundering?" Matt immediately feels bad about thinking the worst.

"Aren't you cheerful and positive?" She takes money to pay the bill, leaving a heavy tip.

"Sorry. But I never claimed to be cheerful." He puts his sunglasses on.

She smiles as she stands and offers her arm. "Yeah, I guess I kind of like that about you."

He takes her arm and extends his cane. "I like that about you, too."

They get their leftovers and head back out. "Where to, jaa?" She kisses his cheek.

"Your place? Unless you want to play pool."

She tugs him close, looping her fingers through his belt. "I can think of something I'd like to drop in a pocket."

His eyebrows rise. "Why, Miss Drew, that sounds very suggestive."

"I haven't a suggestive bone in my body, Mr Murdock." She leans in for a kiss.

"Your entire body is suggestive, Miss Drew." He kisses back. "At least to me."

"Just not the bones." She chuckles and strokes his cheek.

"Not a single one. Just everything else."

"Keep up that sweet talk, and we won't make the flat." She takes one more kiss before she's able to pull away, take his hand and head to the car. Matt relaxes into the seats. Once at the building, they barely make her door before Jess has Matt pushed against it in hungry kisses. She tries to fumble for her keys without breaking contact. He fishes them out of her hand and unlocks the door.

They stumble into the apartment, bumping into the couch. Jess pushes him down and crawls into his lap. It seems she's still determined to see just how much that quick lawyer's tongue will give her. Matt pulls up on Jess' shirt. His tongue battles hers. He has trouble getting it off, though, as her hands are pushed into the sleeves of his jacket as she tries to keep touching as she removes it. She manages, mostly, her hands moving to caress those strong shoulders of his. His hands are on her lower back, keeping her close. Their lips part only to help breathe.

"I. Love you." Jess squeezes it in during those seconds of breathing. And though it seems in many ways to just be fast, needy sex the need here is a very specific one. She needs him to be happy, and to know he's made her so very happy. Making love, but urgently.

Matt feels the difference from their first time together. That had been physical need. This need is more about giving than taking.

"How much do you like this shirt?"

 

"A lot." He tells her. He doesn't have a lot of shirts.

She considers, then grabs it by the collar and rips it open, sending buttons flying. "I'll buy you a better one tomorrow."

He laughs. "I'm not sure how I feel about being a kept man."

"A couple of loving gifts is hardly being kept." Her hands move over his chest.

His reply is another set of hungry kisses. He quickly unfastens her bra and slides it off her shoulders. She purrs and strokes his sides. There's a few bruises, but nothing bad, not lately. Her lips move to his neck.

Already everything else is drowned out other than her. Jess. Sensual, complicated, hungry Jess. He can feel the baby bump against his stomach. He can even hear the tiny heartbeat fluttering. "Jess." He says it to remind him whose heart he should be listening to. His concentration moves to her, solely her.

"Jaa, my improbable love." Her teeth skim against his jaw as his shirt finally comes off. She continues to explore his torso, the edge of rush is gone and each touch is a loving caress. Yet there's still an urgency to her, a need to express the twisting storm of emotions she knows no other way to show.

Matt pulls her away to touch her face and neck, wanting to feel her beauty. Slowly they move down to her breasts, the touch sending a rush of blood down to his cock. A hand goes over his and brings it to her mouth. She wraps her lips around his first two fingers, stroking them with her tongue.

His mouth drops open as lust mixes with love. He needs her. He kisses the corner of her mouth, licking it, wanting his fingers free to tease her elsewhere. She releases them slowly. Then she speaks in a husky whisper. "How do you want me?"

He pushes his fingers into her pants, beneath her panties to stroke her. "I want you beneath me and begging for more."

Jess laughs even as she fights moaning as his fingers reach her wetness. "I do love you on top. Here? The bed? The floor? I'll bloody well hold you to the ceiling, should you like." She's squirming, fighting to get what's left of the clothing off.

His answer is to pick her up and carry her to the bed. He drops her on it, then pulls off her panties.

She smiles at him as she looks up and, damn, does he ever look good. It just blows her mind every time that such a smart, kind, and beautiful man could even exist, much less be hers. "I swear, if I wake up and my time with you has all been a dream..."

"You aren't asleep." He gets on top of her, fingers returning to the wetness between her legs. "This is real."

Her hips lift at his touch. "I've such trouble believing it, sometimes." She want his pants off now. Badly. But a clever twist of his fingers turns all thoughts into pleased noises.

His mouth joins his fingers, getting her good and ready. When he's satisfied, he stands and slowly removes his trousers and underwear.

"Matt." The name carries awe and love. She's seen every bit before but it doesn't take away her amazement of him. "Come, jaa. I need you. Please fill me and teach me to be whole."

He kisses up her body. After a few moments concentrating on her nipples he moves up to her neck. Only then does he enter her. She sighs. Her fingers slide down his back to squeeze that lovely firm ass. And, just in case he's planning to escape, she wraps her legs around him. But he has no intention of escaping, not when she feels this good. 

One hand comes back from his ass and grabs his neck, guiding his ear to her mouth. "I've never met anyone else like you. You make me wish many puzzling things. But most of all, I just wish to love you. To care for you. To give you all I am."

"I'll take it." He whispers into her ear. His movements are slow, sensual. He wants her to feel love back.

"Matthew, jaa." She moans as he fills her. It's so perfect she wants to scream. She encourages with her hands. She starts to feel as though she's melting inside from all his delicious heat.

"Jess." It's a sigh. A prayer. He reads her body to better give her pleasure. And then she's coming and begging him to join her, to fill her with his sacred seed. He does with a groan of relief. He kisses her again and again through heavy breaths.

Jess's arms circle him in a warm hug, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. She silently promises to take care of this precious man, no matter the cost. "Jaa." The soft sigh manages to escape between kisses.

Matt is still amazed by all this. He rolls to the side. After settling next to her on the bed, he holds her close. He'll allow himself 15-20 minutes of this until he goes out into the night.

When she sees him go, Jess also gets up. She thought she saw a Hydra agent on their way in and she's not going to pass up the chance to follow him to his base. She leaves Matt a quick message on his phone so he won't panic if he comes back to an empty bed.

The Hydra agent is careful, using some of the old tricks to shake off any tails. But he doesn't see the woman on the wall. All of his tricks are for those on the ground.

Even if they weren't, they _are_ old. Jess learned to search for other signs years ago. It's almost laughable how easy he is to track. Everything in her mind screams trap and she eases back, though keeping him in sight.

It's a warehouse near the docks in Lower Manhattan.

"At least you're not far." Jess mutters to herself. She finds a quiet place to watch for a while, as she considers appropriate places for surveillance so she can devise an appropriate plan of attack.

Making sure she's out of the line of sight of any cameras, she notes the surveillance monitors and people taking notes. Madame Hydra walks in, a thin smile on her green lips. "So Captain America still works. Disrupting the sex trade. Ha! As if that will make any difference." She's smiling because she knows they can use it to draw him and the others out.

Jess is far too familiar with such schemes, she'd used it in her own time with Hydra. She's tempted to attack, but not today, she's not prepared. She doesn't even have her own cameras, just a handful of listening devices which she places carefully.

"Do we bring in Spider Woman for this?" The man asking appears to be of higher rank than most of the others.

"No. She will only try to warn them. We will have her spy on the ones the government has sanctioned." She replies. "Given her history and the fact that her friend is a fugitive, she will be only too happy to help."

That makes Jess's eyebrows go up. Clearly the woman doesn't know her at all. But it doesn't matter. With her listening devices in place and turned on, her computer automatically records everything. And she plans to use it against them.


	225. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper checks in on Tony and Rhodey. Carol and Bucky's easy morning is interrupted by a sudden visitor. Vision seeks forgiveness. Steve worries. Matt has a rough night.

Pepper knocks before entering Tony's office. "Am I interrupting?"

"Probably." He puts down what he's working on and smiles at her.

"I came to visit Rhodey." She walks in. "And to see how you're doing."

"Fine, always fine." He rises to greet her. "You having fun with our publicity?"

"No. And you are rarely fine." She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Truth is I'm more worried about you than Rhodey."

He holds her for a moment. "I'll get through this. I always do."

"Never easily." She pulls away to look at him. "Do you have dinner plans?"

"Is it dinner already? I just had breakfast." He smiles at her.

She gives him one of her famous 'I don't have time for your childish behavior' looks. "No, it's not. Not for another few hours. I'm asking if you have plans."

He shakes his head. "Nope. I was gonna head to the lab and eat when j prompted me to as usual."

"Well this time I'll prompt you and even pay." She smile. "See how nice I am?"

"That's kind of sexy." He grins.

Pepper just sighs. "I'll come get you around 7."

"It's a date." He agrees and returns to his desk to finish writing his email to a lawyer he likes, by name of Jen Walters.

Pepper takes one last look at him then goes to visit Rhodey. He's sitting by the window, reading on a pad.

She knocks on the door. "Colonel Rhodes?"

 

He looks up. "Pepper, hey. Come in."

She walks over and gives him a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner. How are you?"

"Don't worry, you run one of the world's biggest tech companies. I'm amazed you even find time to eat." He teases gently.

Pepper sits next to him. "I see Tony is doing his best to get you walking. That's a prototype exoskeleton, isn't it?"

He nods. "Feeling pretty loved. And like he's guilting out, but he's not acting like it?"

"That's weird." It makes her wonder if she should be even more concerned.

"it makes me worry that he's got a plan." Rhodey wrinkles his nose.

Her concern is easily read on her face. "I'm having dinner with him tonight. Maybe I can get him to open up." She looks up. "Is he drinking again?"

He considers. "If he is, it's not in front of me. He's been real serious. More so since I showed him that site about the Accords being illegal."

Pepper takes a heavy breath. "For a genius, he can be so stupid at times."

"For what? I signed that thing, too. It was the UN, we had no reason to doubt them. But after seeing that, I went back and read my original copy." He shakes his head. "Countries are starting to pull out, now."

"Pretending they didn't know what it was when they signed on?" It feels like politics to her. "I hate how they used him. How they used all of you."

"Well someone out there's on our side. Tony's probably trying to track them down." He shakes his head, though, because she's right. Someone suckered them good.

"He shouldn't. He should leave them be. Let them work." Pepper looks away.

He chuckles. "Because Tony has ever done the smart thing?"

"I swear sometimes I want to strangle him." She shakes her head. "He listens to you. Get him to stop."

"I'll try. You know how he gets once he latches on to something."

"I know." Pepper smiles. "Maybe we should just dangle something shiny in front of him."

"Convince him to design a new arm for Winter Soldier?" He shrugs. "According to Tony, it was lost in their fight. I doubt anyone else has that kind of tech."

"And send it where?" She asks. "Something tells me Bucky isn't just going to give him an address to send it to." She frowns. "And if there were, he should Steve his shield first."

"It could be waiting for when they can come home. Might help with any guilt, too." He shakes his head.

"And the guilt about you? Or is that what the exoskeleton is for."

He holds his hand out. "I'd say that's a pretty safe bet."

Pepper takes his hand. "How are you really, Rhodey?"

"Tired, disappointed, worried. Some pain but the drugs are good." He smiles. "The funniest thing is realizing I took my fall from someone who was supposed to be on my side of the debate because they were so upset by what they'd been forced to do."

Her head slowly shakes. "You heroes and your pissing matches. Did any of you even know what the goal was?"

"My understanding was that we were keeping our friends from getting into trouble." He crosses his arms.

"So you decided to shoot rockets and repulsors at them?" Pepper asks. "I thought it was to bring in the guy who bombed the U.N."

He nods. "That was the secondary mission. And their primary. Also funny."

"Thank you." She puts a hand on his knee. "Rhodey, there are so many actual bad guys out there. We don't need to fight our friends."

"I'm pretty sure a couple of them played this damn joke on us." He frowns. "Though it did prove that we need some sort of authority and structure we currently lack."

"Silly me thought you all were getting that."

"We will. We have to. Like it or not, the world needs a flexible response like us." He sighs.

She shrugs. "Steve and his group seem to be doing pretty well without it."

"We don't know that for sure."

She takes his pad and pulls up stories about Cap's Avengers. 

His brow furrows as he looks at it. "But who cleans up the residual damage? Who cares for the victims?"

"People better equipped than they are I'd imagine." She looks at him. "It's not like the military is much better at that."

"No. But I thought we were supposed to be the best?"

Pepper shrugs. "And here I thought you were supposed to be earth's last line of defense. But what do I know?"

"Best and last." He corrects with a smile. "But to survive in today's political climate we need to prove we are necessary and better than other forces. Or else we deserve what's happened to us."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about it. Much." She adds the last because she does worry in relation to her friends.

He nods. "It's why I agreed to join. I thought we were different, really helping people. I think we can still be that."

"So be that." Pepper tells him. "Come up with a plan. Help the U.N. or whomever come up with oversight that makes sense. You're the perfect person to do it."

He tilts his head. "Maybe."

"No maybe." She tells him, but that's the last she says of it. "How well is the exoskeleton working for you?"

"I'd prefer my own legs. But I'll get there."

She gives him a hopeful smile. "I know you will."

He smiles back. "Just gonna take some time. I've seen guys come back from worse."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bed, Carol decides, is nice. Specifically, bed is nice when you're aware of it and not hooked into a dozen medical machines. Moreso when your husband is still curled about you and snoring into your shoulder while your daughters are peacefully asleep in the next room. But maybe she's biased. She cuddles closer to Bucky, pretending not to miss his arm.

He shifts a little. In his mind he puts his arm around her. Not feeling the pressure of it, he wakes up still trying. There's a sigh.

She tilts her head, feeling his change in breathing. "Good morning, Mr Danvers."

"Morning, Mrs Barnes." He tries to hide the disappointment in his voice.

She turns to wrap her arms around him. "How are you feeling?"

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. "Grateful to have you but wishing I could hold you properly."

"They're working on it, honey." She reaches up to stroke his face. "Your arm was unique in it's complexity and use. They want to make something as good or better."

"I know." He frowns. "Doesn't help that I can't help out on missions. Or go check on Tracy. Or even work on my book."

She leans up to smile down at him. "It's a vacation. Maybe a bit of a honeymoon for us?"

He can't help but smile at her. "You're right. We should go do some stuff today. Museum or something."

"Jungle tour, maybe?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

He laughs. "A fun time for the whole family." He lifts his head to kiss her. "Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, Bucky-bear." She kisses him slowly.

His human hand, his only hand moves to the back of her head.

She smiles against his lips. "We could go shopping, check out what kind of clothing Wakandans put their women in? Can't be much in such a hot climate."

"We should get something for Jess." He suggests sincerely. "I owe her big time."

"Sure." She rubs his jaw.

"And maybe some cute dresses for the girls." He grins.

Carol chuckles. "Daddy wants to play dress up?"

"I just think they'd look adorable."

"They always do."

"Yeah they do. Just like their mother."

"I'm not adorable." She flicks his chin.

Bucky laughs. "I forgot. You're stunningly beautiful. I'm the adorable one."

She nods. "Much better," She kisses his chin.

"So the girls take after me." His fingers comb through her hair. "You need a haircut. Unless you're growing it out."

'"No. Definitely prefer short. Guess we'll have to do that, too. Eventually." Her smile widens.

His eyes narrows. "What's goin' on in that gorgeous head of yours?"

"Well, if this is a substitute honeymoon..." She grins and ducks under the blankets.

Now his smile is wide, too. He bites his lip as she kisses down his stomach. A tug on his underwear prompts him to lift his ass. Her kisses continue to his hips as she works that underwear off him. Her hand slides back up his leg and begins to massage his testicles.

"Honeymoons are nice." Bucky hardens at her touch.

She chuckles as she works his cock. "Mmn. Let's have several."

"Okay. Can I keep my arm next time?" The joke is welcome, a sign he's in a better mood. He takes in a sharp breath when her lips finally make contact with his cock. It's only a light teasing, though, as she has other plans. Soon she's shifting position, the blanket falling around her as she sits up and moves into position. She moans loudly as she slides down onto his cock.

"Oh fuck." Bucky takes a heavy breath. "You feel amazing. And you look like a goddess."

"Goddess? Oh. I like that. If I'm a goddess, I guess I have to take you to heaven, right?" She begins with a slow rotation of her hips.

"So I can worship you." His hand slides up to cup her breast.

She smiles lovingly at him, her hand going over his. "Your every glance makes me feel like I'm the most loved woman in the world."

"You are." Bucky is slowly moving his hips up and back.

"Oh Buck." She sighs, head tipping back. Her strong thighs squeeze his hips as she starts thrusting harder. "My wonderful Bucky."

He pulls her hand to his mouth to kiss it. He's quickly getting closer to his release.

Carol cries out again in pleasure, leaning forward over Bucky for her last strong thrusts. "You're so fucking beautiful." It doesn't take long after that. And there's a chance the entire country can hear her call of pleasure.

Bucky grunts and groans with her. Seed spilled, his body completely relaxes.

She sighs happily and collapses against him. He feels good and warm and safe. Her fingers run over his chest. "So manly, so strong. Let's see some of these muscles."

He curls his arm up to show his bicep.

Carol giggles. "My sexy boy. I need you again and again until the bed breaks."

"Maybe we shouldn't break the bed." Before he gets to the last word, they hear the twins begin to cry. "Must be time for breakfast."

"You stay. I'll get them." She gives him one more kiss before getting up, grabbing a robe and heading to check on her girls.

He follows once his underwear is back on. Standing at the doorway, he watches his wife with his kids and smiles. Who needs an arm when he has this? If he had to choose, he'd choose having Carol back every time.

Carol feeds Becky first. They quickly learned it was the easiest way to quiet them both. She turns and smiles when she sees Bucky. "Jealous?"

He makes a face. "Actually, I kinda am. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so. There's something romantic in parenthood that I never saw before." She motions him closer with a nod.

Bucky walks over and touches Becky's head before going to Lina.

Carol watches him, eyes filled with love. "These little girls. They're me and you. They are the greatest thing we will ever give to this world. And no one can deny that they come from us. It's in their bones and DNA. Look, Buck. Look at the beauty and wonder we've created."

He looks over at her in surprise. "Someone woke up all poetical today. Why would anyone deny they're ours?"

"Certain Accords make one think." She bumps him as she moves to switch girls so Lina can have her breakfast.

"I will fight like hell to keep you all safe and with me." He promises. "No one. And I mean no one is going to hurt you if I can help it." The worst part of being on the run before was not being with his family. Now that he has them back, he doesn't plan on letting them go.

She laughs. "We'll fight, tough guy. Or did you forget we're in this together?"

"I didn't. But I'm first line of defense. You're last."

"I don't play defense." Her eyebrows go up.

"You do until I get my arm back." He says it gently but with a firmness that shows how serious he is.

"Okay." Holding Lina with one arm, her arm goes to his neck to rub it gently. "Besides, I think the real offensive is that clever lawyer friend of ours."

He nods. "We should get something for him, too."

She grins. "If we get lingerie for Jess, they can both enjoy it."

Bucky laughs. "You'll have to buy it."

"Not afraid of a little lace, are you honey?"

"No. I'm afraid of a little Jess." He jokes.

Carol chuckles. "Why don't I believe that?"

"I have no idea."

"Could be the gratitude I heard in your voice last time we mentioned her?" She moves Lina up to burp her but the girl seems much more interested in reaching for daddy.

He takes her carefully. "I can't exactly rub your back, angel."

Lina doesn't seem to care as she cuddles against him happily.

Carol smiles and picks Becky back up, so she can be close by.

Bucky leans over and kisses Carol. "Thank you."

Not that she minds the kiss, but. "What for? I didn't make them alone."

"Not just for them. For coming back to me." His voice is quiet.

Carol smiles gently. "How could I stay away?"

There's a sudden cacophony in the hall and both immediately turn their heads. They run to the door of their living quarters and Carol peeks her head out to see palace guard racing by.

Bucky frowns. "I'll go." Then he realizes what he's wearing and how much longer it will take for him to even put on pants. He sighs. "You go."

"You get dressed while I see what it is." She puts Becky safely down and waves her hand to be in her uniform. She quickly races in the direction of the guards.

He puts Lina down carefully then puts on pants and an a-shirt. He waits, keeping his eyes and ears open.

Carol's back quickly, a puzzled look on her face. "It's Vision. Vision's here."

Bucky is stunned. "Here? Why?"

"Do I look like his personal secretary?" She moves to grab the girls, since they can't be left alone.

"Are we leaving? Did he see you?"

"No and no." She straps Becky to his chest with one of the fabric carriers T'Challa's personal guard had given them. Then Lina is strapped to her. "How did he get here? Who knows our location?"

"I don't know, doll." It's been a while since she's been all business, and he's not sure how he feels about it.

She nods. "Okay. You keep her close. We find out what he wants. If it's you, he's toast." She kisses his head before they head back out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision looks around at the female guards. "Did I come at a poor time?"

"It is rare we welcome strangers here. Friend." The word is said delicately as T'Challa steps forward. "Why have you come to my realm?"

"I was told you may have some information concerning my fiancée. I wish to get a message to her. To apologize." He adds.

The king looks him over, judging him slowly. "If I were able to do such a thing, why should I believe you? Did you not take her down yourself in the battle?"

"As I recall, you were fighting alongside me." He says it softly. "Am I not allowed to have a change of heart?"

"I simply wish to be certain that you have had one. I do not wish to endanger those already wronged once." He walks forward and offers his hand. "You are welcome so long as your words are true."

"They are." Vision assures the king as he shakes his hand. "I will do whatever I must to prove that to both you and Wanda."

T'Challa nods and calls one of his guards. "Ife." He speaks to her quickly in their own language, then she turns and heads into the palace compound. "Come, have tea with me in my private dining room."

Vision nods and follows him.

They go in to a warmly furnished room with a low table and cushions to sit. The king takes his spot and motions Vision to sit next to him. A servant comes and sets out 5 cups along with a pot of tea. T'Challa pours for himself and Vision. "Tell me your truth."

"My truth?" Vision considers his words carefully. "I have regretted that day since hurting Wanda. I have considered how to make things right with her and fear I never shall."

"And your thoughts on the Accords?" T'Challa glances up slightly as he sips his tea, noticing a figure in the door behind Vision.

"I regret supporting them. But I do believe some oversight is needed."

T'Challa nods. Wanda steps into the room and takes the cushion beside Vision. She's dressed in scrubs, having come from training. "Taking command is not overnight. You do not put a bear on a leash and hand it to the juggler."

Vision turns and sees Wanda. Hope fills his eyes as does sadness and regret. He does not hear the King's words. All of his focus is on his love. "Wanda, can you ever forgive me?"

Wanda reaches for the tea pot. "You have work to do."

"I will do it. Whatever it takes." He tells her.

She wraps her arms slowly around his neck. "There is one thing perhaps you can help me with."

He pulls her close and buries his head in her neck. "Oh, Wanda, I feared I had lost you forever."

Wanda holds him close, tenderly rubbing his back. "Have you no faith in me at all?"

T'Challa smiles. "Shall I arrange rooms?"

Vision pulls away and looks at Wanda, wanting her to answer.

She considers as she looks back at him. "He may stay in mine. He has no requirement for sleep."

"Very well." T'Challa nods then he points to the two empty cups. "I had asked the Barnes family to join us, too, but they seem to be delayed. I know you've got duties to attend, Wanda, so I won't ask you to wait."

Vision seems surprised. "They are here as well?" He had thought he would only gain some information about Wanda's whereabouts.

"And I am part of the medical team working on his arm. That is what I thought you might help with." She stands and bows her head to T'Challa. "Thank you, your highness."

Her fiancé stands, too. "However I may be of service." He sounds very much like JARVIS in that moment.

The king nods. "We will speak soon." He relaxes back with his tea.

Wanda leads Vision back into the hall. As soon as they are out of sight, she pulls him into a kiss. It speaks of longing, but also great hurt and loneliness. He returns the kiss. His is full of regret and humility.

When they part, Wanda slaps him. Hard. "This is all I will say on the matter. I am forgiving you but it will take time for us to heal. I am not angry that you fought for your belief or did what you thought was best. I am angry because you failed as a husband in your duty and loyalty to me. You made me feel I deserved punishment, until Clint woke me up. It was an accident, for which I am making amends. I do not deserve punishment simply for being what I am."

He lowers his head. "No, you do not."

"And neither do you." Her hands go to his cheeks to lift his head. "I do forgive you, Vision. And I love you. I have missed you so much."

"And I have missed you. With all my heart and soul." He kisses her firmly. "Without you I am a mere husk of a man."

She smiles gently. "My love, all wrongs will be righted. For now, though, the king did not lie when he said I have duties. Will you join me in the hospital, or would you prefer to settle in my quarters?"

He strokes her cheek. "I do not wish to be away from you for even a moment." 

She takes his hand and kisses it. "Come, then, we have been stuck on the problem and perhaps you can inspire me to an answer"

He follows her, only taking his eyes off of her for a moment.

Wanda leads him through the hospital into a small lab where two men and a woman are working on a computer system not unlike what they use in the tower. "Vision, these are Kato, Nabirye, and Mugasa. Doctors, my fiancé."

"Hello." Vision gives them a small bow.

They all glance up from the computer and smile. Then they seem to do a double take. Quickly Vision is surrounded by the three doctors studying and admiring him.

He smiles at them. "If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer."

"Your skin. Wanda mentioned it." Kato's accent is rich and dark. "It is truly organic mixed vibranium? And you have full sensation? If we could duplicate it, it would be ideal."

He nods. "I'm regret to say it was made from vibranium stolen from your country."

"This was not your fault." Wanda takes his hand and turns to her teachers. "The machine that birthed him is destroyed, and the doctor has not continued the work. Do you think we can simulate it?"

Nabirye considers the problem. "It would do well in our design. I hope Mr Barnes will approve."

Vision considers. "I do not think he would like a purple arm."

Wanda giggles. "Vizh, colour can be manipulated."

"It's quite likely to simply be metallic given our circumstances." The third doctor adds.

"Ah. I see." Vision nods. "Very well then."

"You're so beautiful, though. It is a sin there is only one." Nabirye declares as she strokes his arm.

"Thank you. Your form is also very pleasing." He takes Wanda's hand and entwines their fingers.

"And charming. No wonder Wanda spoke of you so much." The woman winks and goes back to the computer.

Wanda blushes slightly. "Not that much."

Vision looks at his love and smiles. "I am glad."

One of the men reminds Wanda they are here to work and asks if she could do some tests on Vision. She nods then leads him to one side where there is a table with several machines.

Given how long they've been apart, it's no wonder the tension and desire between them is so strong. Every touch feels heightened. Vision leans closer to her, wanting to touch her.

"Easy." She soothes gently, a hand on his cheek. "Bucky has been long without his arm. We can do these tests first, then we can reacquaint."

He nods. "You're right of course." But knowing that doesn't make it any easier.

Wanda works quietly and efficiently. She's clearly been a good student in her time with the doctors. The very nature of the tests allows for a lot of soft touches, but Wanda keeps them professional. It's impressive, if slightly frustrating.

"Are we almost done?" Vision sounds almost like a child.

"Vision." Wanda chides softly. "I cannot just stop my life because you show up unannounced. No matter how I wish to. I owe the people of this country a debt. I am working it off." But she opens her mind to him, allows him to search her memories of their time apart so they won't need as much time on words later.

Tears come into his eyes. "I have caused you such pain."

Her thumb strokes the top of his cheek. "But so much more joy. Now hold still, this might pinch." The device she has is not unlike a needle, but it takes a sample of the layers of Vision's skin.

He winces slightly. The pain is less than he deserves.

The next part involves getting him to remove his shirt so Wanda can get a full scan of his arm. She blushes the entire time.

His eyes never leave her face.

There's only a few more tests and then Wanda begs off for the rest of the day and it's granted after the doctors grin at each other.

Vision is quiet as they go to her room. He feels nervous.

The room is pretty simple, a bed, a table with two chairs, and a bathroom behind a door. The only personal touches are a vase with two lilies in it and a handful of books on the table. Wanda smiles at him. "Let me shower and change, I will be fast."

He nods. He explores her room as she does, looking at every detail. Then he goes to the window the looks out over a beautiful marriage of modern buildings and nature.

She returns in a few minutes in a soft black dress, drying her hair with a towel. "Love?"

He turns and stares at her. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Am I?" She smiles and sits on the bed, putting aside her towel and takes up her comb.

"You are." He walks closer.

She starts combing her hair. "How did you find us?"

"I asked Jessica Drew." He tilts his head. "Beg would be a more appropriate word."

"Jessica Drew?" That only opens a hundred more questions. Instead, she focuses on something more important to her. "Vizh, could you help with my hair?"

"Of course." He moves to sit behind her.

She hands him the comb and lets herself relax under his care. "I love when you care for me."

He carefully takes a lock of hair and combs through it. Then he does the same with another.

Wanda sighs. "My Vision. Tell me of the world. I have heard so little here."

He tells her how public sentiment is turning against the Accords, though there are still those who want them locked up. He also tells her about Rhodey's progress and the work Matthew Murdock and Jessica Drew are doing.

She takes all the news quietly then turns to him and takes the comb from his hand. "How is Vision doing?"

"Vision is better now that he is with Wanda." He kisses her hands.

"I was worried for you."

"And I was worried for you. For us." He caresses her cheek.

She nuzzles his hand. "I am glad I went to Matt. His work with Jess means it will be safe again within a few years."

"I certainly hope so." How he's missed the feel of her.

"And I should be a doctor by then." She leans into him, presses against his chest.

He holds her close. "I've missed your scent."

She smiles. "I was not aware you paid attention to it." Her ear is pressed against him, listening for the beat of his synthetic heart.

"I am aware of every part of you." He replies softly.

"I have missed your silences, and your careful touches, and your special shade of purple." She tilts her head to look up at him.

"I have missed your eyes and that half-smile of yours and the way you light up when you talk about your brother." He smiles at her. "And I've missed your adventurousness."

"I think that last may be damaged right now." She pouts. "I wish only to stay safe and do my work."

He frowns. "I am so very sorry."

"It will heal." She promises, taking his head between her hands.

"I do not deserve you." He tells her sincerely.

She shakes her head. "Too late, you already made me love you. I cannot stop now."

"I am glad for it." He leans closer.

She closes the distance, catching his lips with hers. It takes a few moments to get used to it again, to remember how they fit. But once it returns to them, the melt into it. They barely notice their clothing falling away. And it's so easy to just roll over, have Wanda on her back as they kiss and kiss.

Vision's hands glide over Wanda's body, rediscovering all of her curves and special places. She sighs. She's missed having that glorious purple skin against hers. "My Vision. Promise nothing will come between us like this again."

He looks into her eyes. "I promise."

She kisses him, slow and tender and loving. She needs him, needs him to know just how much he means to her. Gentle fingers makes sure she is ready for him before he presses against her and slowly pushes in. He is almost overwhelmed with emotion as he does. And her fingers dig into his hips as she gasps. "Oh my dearest Vision." She holds him close, just for the connection, for several moments before she allows him to move.

"I love you." He gazes into her eyes between kisses. His thrusts are slow at first. And he moans when she starts moving beneath him.

"My Vision, my love." She whispers against his skin as she opens their minds, enveloping him entirely in her loving devotion for him.

He returns it with all of his being. "I have been away for too long. I should have tried harder. I should have come sooner."

She tries to kiss his doubts and regrets away. "You are here now. And now is the only time we can change." She sighs. She's in danger of being overrun by emotion long before the physical pleasure takes her.

He does all he can to bring her to that pleasure, stimulating her nipples and clit, kissing her lips and neck.

"Vision." He's her whole world. Every touch, every breath. As she succumbs and stars begin to explode behind her eyelids, she tries to pull him closer despite it not being physically possible. She just needs him.

He comes just after her and holds her tight. "You are all I need." He rolls, pulling her with him until she is on top.

She laughs softly, looking down at him, into his perfect blue eyes. "We have much work ahead, to right what has happened, but we can do this together. We are best together."

His hands push the red hair away from her face. "Indeed we are." He gives her a smile. "I spoke with Pietro. He seems to be doing well."

"I also spoke with Pietro. He is not pleased with you." She gives him a playful little smile. "He thinks because he is 12 minutes older that he must always protect me."

"I do not blame him. I was not pleased with myself." His thumb runs across her lips. "And I also wish to protect you."

She shakes her head slightly. "I am stronger than you both." Then she wraps her lips gently around his thumb.

"So I've learned." His eyes cannot seem to move from her lips. "And there is still a very deep hole that proves it."

She giggles and blushes. "I'm sorry. I knew you would not be seriously harmed but I needed to buy us time."

"I understand." He looks sad. "To be clear, I know you would never hurt anyone intentionally."

"You are incorrect on that, my love. I would hurt someone in order to protect another. Only if I had to, but if anyone came near you or Pietro..." She shakes her head.

"Of course. I meant civilians. Keeping you at the Tower." He looks sheepish.

Wanda kisses his nose. "I said no more on that. It is behind us."

He nods. "I am sorry I have not been here. I know my markings help calm you." His mouth opens. "Not that you aren't calm."

"I have spent a lot of time imagining your skin." She admits with a shy smile. Her finger traces his cheek.

"And I have spent much time gazing at pictures of you." He boops her nose. "When I have not buried myself in work."

She smiles at him. "You truly took breaks of your own accord?"

He nods. "I needed to see your face."

"I used my mind to travel to you. I spent many hours shadowing your working hours. But the distance was too great. I could not touch you." She cradles his face.

"Did you? There were times I thought I was being watched but thought it was all in my mind." He can't stop looking at her, and he certainly doesn't want to let go of her.

She strokes his cheeks softly with her thumbs. "You know I have trouble sleeping when I'm alone. And how you keep me calm."

"I will happily stay as long as you need me." He promises her.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve misses his shield. He misses the body armour of his uniform. He doesn't bruise easily, but he does bruise, and taking out stronghold after stronghold within the sextrade route has left his torso mottled with bruises. The work is refreshing, but he worries about Loki's thoughts. He pulls his shirt on quickly, and has become shyer again, almost as shy as when they first tested the waters of their romance.

Loki gives him an encouraging smile. "Alright, starlight?"

"Yeah, just missing resources. Undercover is not as fun when you leave yourself vulnerable." He pulls her close and kisses her head. "Hear from Matt lately?"

"He's still working on it. He's filed some motions." She shrugs. "Tell me what you need, and I'll get it for you."

Steve takes a deep breath. "Public opinion. Political opinion. Are we making news. God, I don't know. A half decent jogging path. My own bed."

Her eyebrows go up. "Do you no longer enjoy sharing a bed with me?" Her lips curl up.

"Our bed. At home. " He slaps her ass. "Smart ass."

She pouts. "I thought you loved my smart ass." She turns to show it to him.

He slaps it again playfully.

She gives him a kiss in return. “Public opinion is split but much more in our favor thanks to the information about what was in the Accords. Political opinion is, well, political."

Steve shakes his head. "You are so useful."

"You say the sweetest things." She strokes his cheek and kisses him. "And if you are trying to protect me from the bruises on your body, you can stop."

He blushes. "I'm... not really." He rubs his neck.

"No?" She lifts his shirt to see what he'll do.

Steve turns his head aside but lets her do as she will.

She gently touches one of the bruises. "It's already healing." She can tell by the green and yellow surrounding it. Then she bends over and places a soft kiss on it.

"Well, super soldier anatomy." He tries to shrug it off.

"Still needs to be protected." She looks in his eyes. "I could conjure you some body armor. Perhaps a shield?"

He caresses her hair and face lovingly before kissing her forehead. "Difficult to pose undercover when I've got armour on, darling."

She nods with a frown. She can tell he isn't happy. This isn't the life for him, hiding from authorities, pretending to be someone he isn't. This is her world not his. "Perhaps I should do the undercover work alone."

"I'd rather you didn't."

She pulls the shirt back down. "As you wish, starlight. But perhaps we should have someone more used to spying go in. Clint for instance."

"He's infiltrating drug cartels in central America with Scott." He reminds her.

"Well when he's done with that." She makes a face. "It's not as though they can stop the drug trade. So long as there is demand there will be suppliers."

Steve chuckles. "You could say the same for us."

"I could. I do." She plops down on the bed. "But I know you lot need to keep busy."

"Even a small difference is a difference." He moves to stand before her. "Haven't you seen this?"

She looks up at him. "I have. I just wish it made you happier."

He sighs . "You know it's not the work we're doing. It's the work we're not doing."

"Charity? Recruitment? Training? That is all still going on."

"Seeking out the people behind this. Giving people hope and courage." Steve frowns. "When I hit a Hydra thug, I'm not just knocking some guy out, I'm getting closer to truth. Closer to the source of the evil. I want to stop the perpetuation of hate every way I can. I should be helping Matt take down that law."

She sighs. "Closer to the source of what evil? Hydra? Are you sure they're the ones behind this? Isn't it just as possible if not more plausible that it is simply man's fear that created this?" She looks him directly in the eyes. "The mutants have no Hydra to blame. They have humans - frightened, short-sighted, power-hungry humans."

"That was just an example, I don't mean that this is them. It's just that this feels like we're not getting anywhere." He sits beside her.

She echoes his words. "Even a small difference is a difference."

He sighs. "I know. That's why I haven't quit yet."

"So let's make a bigger difference." She takes his hand. "If you want to speak to people, let's speak to them. Let's record a message from you and put it on YouTube."

Steve looks into her eyes. "Do you think it's a good idea? Will it help?"

"I think people want to side with you. They know you're a good man. They just need your perspective." She gives him an encouraging smile. "You have always been the heart and moral center of the Avengers. Explain whatever you wish to explain. What's most important is that you are yourself - sincere, honest, and a protector of the minority."

After a long moment of consideration, he nods. "We can ask Jess to add it to her website, I guess."

Loki nods. "That request should come from you not me."

"Yes, but not because she hates you." He poke her.

"Partly because she hates me." Loki corrects him.

"Shouldn't matter in a case like this."

"It shouldn't, but people can be petty and cruel. I would know." She gives him a light kiss. "I am often one of those people."

"Lies." He kisses her nose. "I refuse to believe that."

"That's because you're blinded by love." She smiles at him.

"No, that's Matt." There's a long pause as even he realizes it isn't funny.

Loki closes her eyes and shakes her head. She laughs through her nose at just how bad it was. Then she smiles at Steve. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

"Someone had to. And while I'm glad it's you." He grins. "I also feel a bit sorry for you."

She finds the comment odd. "Why would you feel sorry for me?"

He pokes her nose. "You have to put up with my humour."

"I like your humor." She tells him. "Almost as much as I like your lips."

"You like my lips?" He teases.

"Very much so."

He pulls her into his lap. "Who'd'a thunk it? What else are you keeping from me?"

"Hmm." She thinks. "I love your eyelashes."

He bats them. "That's silly."

She can't help but smile. "They're very sexy."

"But you can't fuck them." He rubs his nose against hers.

"I don't want to." She assures him. "I want to feel them brush against my skin."

"Oh, I see." He flutters them against her cheek. "Like this?"

"Mmm. Just like that." She whispers in his ear. "It makes me feel all tingly."

His fingers walk down her chest. Then he teases her. "They probably have a cream for that."

She barks out a laugh. "You're funny."

"You sure?"

"I am. But then again people think I'm insane." She bites his ear.

"It's probably true. I've met your husband." He chuckles.

"He's glorious." Loki kisses him.

Steve prolongs the kiss. "I think that's you."

"Is it?" She stands and removes her dress. "Am I glorious?"

He looks her up and down then shakes his head. "Glorious doesn't begin to cover it."

Her hand goes to her tummy. "I'm starting to show a little."

Moving forward, he kneels before her to kiss her tummy. "I still can't believe it's really real. A tiny person made of you and me and love."

Fingers comb through his blond hair. "When I first demanded you to kneel, I had no idea that when you did it would be under this circumstance."

"I had no idea it would be under any circumstance." He kisses her tummy again. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome." She smiles down at him. "Rise, my starlight. Rise and kiss me."

He does so, taking her tenderly into his arms.

She strokes his cheek. "Did you know Vision is here?"

"What? No. Is it a security breach?" Nothing changes the mood like Steve sensing danger.

Loki strokes his cheek again. "No. All is well. He came to see if King T'Challa could help him find Wanda." She smiles. "I understand their reunion was both awkward and sweet."

Steve chuckles. "That's good, I guess?

"I would say so. At least Wanda will not feel so alone."

"She does get a little needy." He smiles sadly.

"I know the feeling." Loki rests her arms on his shoulders. "We're going to get through this. And we will be stronger for it."

"All of us." He hugs her close again. "Before the baby, if have any say."

"We should go out somewhere. Dancing. It's been so long since we've danced." There's a hint of regret in her voice.

"Would it be the same here?" He blushes. "Not sure I can handle the more rhythmic stuff."

She grins, a twinkle in her eyes. "I've seen and felt your hips move. You can handle it." Her head tilts. "Or we can stay in and dance." She offers.

He blushes. "That might be less embarrassing."

Green eyes look at him with love and something else. Not frustration. Not sadness. Not even curiosity. Resignation perhaps.

He strokes her cheek softly. "You know I get a little, uh, overwhelmed by it. I'm sorry." By that he means all the bodies and heavy music leave him uncomfortably aroused.

"It's fine." She perks up. "We'll just have our own dance party." She winks at him and does a little shimmy.

"That could also overwhelm me." He teases as he takes her hand and twirls her.

She laughs. "Me? Overwhelm you?" She gives him an innocent look and blinks.

He shakes his head with a grin. "Says the insanely beautiful naked woman in my arms." He dips her back.

She bends into it, smiling as she is lifted back up. "I can put on some clothes if it helps."

"But then your bump isn't as noticeable."

"True." She thinks. "I could keep my midriff exposed."

He smiles. "Or you could let me enjoy my wife."

Loki sighs dramatically. "I suppose."

"I've been working hard. I deserve a little relaxation. And I just know you don't want me playing in the training rings with the king's guard." He winks.

"Indeed I do not." She is very clear about that. "How would you like to relax, starlight?"

He considers. "A long hot bath to ease these abused muscles?"

"You've got it." She kisses him before sauntering to the bathroom.

He just has to watch those hips sway. While he sometimes still misses the male version of her that he fell for, he can't deny that she's every bit as alluring and, well, _Loki_ like this. He smiles and follows.

She's pouring ginger bubbles into the water as it pours into the tub.

"I could draw you like that, that angle." He holds his hands up to frame her. "You look like a goddess."

She smiles. "You may if you wish. Or take a picture to draw later."

"Probably the better plan." He grabs his phone to snap a quick photo. Then he sets it aside and starts undressing.

Loki gets the tub filled with water and foam. Then she steps in, lowering herself to rest against the end. Then she holds her arms out to him.

Once naked, he joins her, nestling carefully into her breasts. "I'm not squishing you?"

"No. You feel good." Her arms snake around him, and she kisses his shoulder.

"Good." He relaxes into her with a sigh. After a few quiet minutes, he asks. "Am I too demanding? Are my expectations for people too high?"

She runs her lips over his skin. "Are we talking about someone specific?"

He shrugs. "Just this whole situation. Did my pride bring us to this? And now, I'm asking others to make all sorts of sacrifices. And it's Matt and Jess taking the front on our attack though neither is actually an Avenger."

Loki uses her logical explanation voice. "First, this is bigger than the Avengers. Jess and Matt are affected by this, too. Second, they gave you an ultimatum. It is their fault. Third, you found the truth. If you hadn't, Bucky would be in prison and away from his family. And..." She pauses. "What number was I on?"

"Four."

"Thank you. Four, everyone who is here chose to be here. Well except Carol." She realizes. "They knew the consequences. And they chose to be people who follow their beliefs."

Steve takes a deep breath, nodding. "I just wonder if I should really be leading them."

"Then who should?" Her voice is gentle as she rubs his chest.

"I don't know, baby." He leans his head back. "Carol?"

"Ask her." It's a suggestion and a request. "But know that the outside world will always see you as a leader."

"I guess." He puts his arms over hers.

She can't help teasing him. "Yes. Definitely the words of a strong leader."

"I never asked for it."

"I know, my love. That was insensitive of me." She kisses his ear. "Please forgive me?" Her hand lowers and strokes his inner thigh.

"Lo'." He moans softly. "I can't be mad at you."

Her lips are close to his ear. "Because you love me?"

"Love doesn't begin to cover it." One hand goes back to stroke her hair.

"Do you adore me?" Her fingers slide up, the side of one barely touching his balls.

"Absolutely." He promises.

"And will you love and adore me for the rest of my days?" Her fingers move into his pubic hair.

He chuckles. "It's hard even for me to be sincere with your fingers there."

"Perhaps I should move them." They wrap around the base of his cock. "Is that better?"

"For sincerity?" He swallows as he begins to harden in her hand. "Not particularly. Too bad you can't take me right now." He mentally kicks himself as soon as he says it.

"It is." There is longing in her voice. "I'd fill you so full, I'd push out all of your doubts and insecurities. All you'd be able to think about is me and my glorious cock inside you." Her hand is slowly massaging and stroking him as she speaks. "I'd have you on your back so I could watch the pleasure on your face, see my name on your lips. One leg would be on my shoulder. The other would be stretched out to the side. So beautiful."

"I miss giving you pleasure like that. I like, I like the feeling of belonging to you." He rests his head on her shoulder and shuts his eyes to imagine it, pleasure teasing him. "I know I always do, but in that moment..."

"In that moment you are mine completely and utterly. Your mind. Your soul. Your body. They are all full of me. Only of me." Her hand is stroking harder. "You are in my thrall and my control and I get to give you absolute pleasure. Without judgment. Without responsibility. There is only me and you - Steve Rogers. My Steve Rogers."

"I am completely safe and happy." He murmurs, hips starting to follow her hand.

"You are completely mine. And I am completely yours. Do you know why?" Her thumb strokes his tip. "Because you're the only one who could ever tame me. The only one who could ever take me. All of me. Filling you. Claiming you. Mine. Again. And again." Oh how she wants to be inside him.

That makes him gasp, spine arching. "And you're the only one who ever has or will fill me. The only one who I could face my fears for. My love, my soul."

"My starlight." There's a moan in her voice.

"Night... uh." He gasps, bucking into her hand as he begins to come.

"That's it. Shine for me, my beautiful starlight." She milks him, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he can.

He presses into her as the last of it escapes, breathing slowly. "That helps. Now what does my angel need?"

"I'd say your mouth, but I don't want you to drown." She kisses his ear. "Perhaps a finger or two. Perhaps while I'm bent over the sink."

"You could lift up, sit on the edge, if you want my mouth." He points out.

The sound of disturbed water can be heard behind him as Loki stands. She moves to sit on the edge of the tub, legs apart. "Like this?" Her body is wet with little globs of bubbles sticking to her skin.

"Perfect." Hands on her knees, he slides in and begins kissing her thighs.

Loki is already aching for him. Her chest heaves with every breath, causing her breasts to rise and fall. Her nipples are hard with excitement, and her green eyes are filled with lust.

He begins teasing her. His tongue moves over her labia in slow circles.

"I'm practically halfway there you know." She tells him as she grasps tightly onto the tub. "All of those mental images you put in my head."

Steve chuckles against her skin and keeps working. Halfway is not enough.

Soon tiny moans escape her lips between repetitions of his name. They become louder when he finds those extra pleasurable spots. Her body shakes before finally spasming. "Starlight!"

He gently eases her through it then guides her back into the tub, holding her close. "Such a good girl."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Life with you will always be worth it."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Coffee. Pain au chocolat." The cup and plate hit the table a little harder than usual. "I couldn't help but notice when you came in last night, you just pulled off the mask and came here without even a cuddle."

Matt jumps at the harsh sounds. "It was a rough night." His lip is swollen. There's a bruise coloring the side of his jaw. And he's moving slower than usual.

"All the more reason you need to sleep. Let me see." Her fingers brush through his hair before tracing around the bruise with surprising tenderness.

He winces just a bit. "Don't worry. They only got my face. And ribs. And back." He's pretty sure the arm of his costume has a bullet graze.

She chuckles softly. "And here I was going to yell at you for working too hard on your case without leaving yourself appropriate resources. Okay, get naked." She moves to get the advil. She considers something stronger from her stash but knows he'll object.

Matt carefully takes off his t-shirt. He takes a sip of coffee.

She returns with the advil and puts them in his hand. "I'm running a bath to ease your muscles and help healing. Need anything else?" She gently kisses his head.

He shakes his head. "Thank you. With the Avengers gone, criminals seem to be getting bolder. And violent incidents are increasing, no thanks to the election."

"I've noticed. I hope others have, too." Her hands carefully probe what injuries she can see, searching for deeper damage.

"People notice what they want." He sucks in some air when she presses against a rib. "Bruised not broken."

"It wasn't completely healed from before." She points out.

"I'll try to be more careful next time." He promises.

"Careful." She bops his forehead. "Just promise me you got him worse."

"He definitely got it worse." He kisses her on the lips.

She pulls away only a tiny bit but with a smile. "Good. Then let's get you ready to do it again."

He nods. "First lawyering and garden stuff." He smiles. This kind of busy is nice.

"Nope, that's second. First is a bath and a nap and some food so you can refuel." She rises and takes his hands.

"You already gave me coffee and some fancy chocolate bread." He notes.

She huffs. "First, asshole, you grew up in hell's kitchen I'm sure you've been to a bakery. Hell, you get pain au chocolat at the grocery now. Second that only counts if you actually consume them."

He gives her his sheepish smile. "I drank some of the coffee."

"You're lucky I find that stubborn streak attractive." She pulls him into a slow kiss, then leaves her nose against his. "Bath time. I'll even let you use my special herb mix."

"Ooh. I'm feeling spoiled now." He puckers his lips to graze against hers.

"Shut up and get naked or you won't get the rub down with it."

"Yes, Spider." He rises off the couch and starts to undress.

She chuckles and goes ahead to make the bath. "Thank you, I was worried I'd have to rely on my resources."

"Your resources are too important to be used on me." Naked except for boxers, Matt takes his coffee and pastry and heads to the bathroom.

"Nah, I produce the hormones naturally." She teases as she gently mixes herbs into the water. It's a blend of chamomile, myrtle, lemon zest, and mint which makes a very vibrant yet calming smell. "Only need a little for obedience."

"That does explain things."

Her eyebrows go up. "Is that supposed to mean something, mister?"

He smiles. "It means only you could get me to take a bath when a shower will do." He takes another bite out of his pastry.

"Showers don't relax as well." She points out. "Besides, you're secretly hoping I'll sit in your lap."

"Now you read minds, too?" He sets his coffee down to remove his underwear. Then he gently gets into the tub. The temperature of the water makes him grimace it's so hot.

She watches his motions. "Don't be a suck, you'll be used to it in no time."

"Yeah well right now it's scalding my balls." Finally in, he relaxes against the back of the tub.

"Oh, it's not like you need those for anything." She laughs softly, but is finally convinced to add just a little cool water for him.

"And here I thought you wanted another larva someday." He takes a deep breath. The water does help relax his muscles.

She cups her hand and pours water over his chest. "It's not mandatory, really, so long as I have a good partner."

He takes her hand. "But if it's what you want..."

"We'll see when we get there." She squeezes his fingers. "We've got other battles first."

"That we do." He places his lips against her fingers and kisses them.

"Jaa?" She pauses. "If you want, if you need to, you can give away my identity if it will help the case at all."

"No." He says it emphatically and without hesitation. "That's exactly what we're fighting against."

She sighs. "I know, but if it helps the case..." She stops, shaking her head. She knows better than to argue if she wants him calm.

He frowns. "Alice will already be in danger because of Pietro. I'd rather your enemies not make her a target."

"Of course, you're right." But part of her feels she hasn't done enough, still.

"You aren't in my lap." He says it partly to lighten to mood but mostly because he wants to hold her, comfort her. Especially after hearing the sadness in her voice.

"You're supposed to be relaxing." She reminds him before climbing in dress and all.

His arms wrap around her. "I am relaxing." He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

She leans into his chest. "Good. Can't have you burning out before we win."

"No, ma'am." His mind is going through the various motions and requests he might file. He's still proceeding with Wanda as his client.

She, on the other hand, is considering presentation. "We should get you a sharp new suit, something that makes you look as powerful as your mind is."

He sighs. "This means I'm going to be the new spokesman for super powered people, doesn't it."

"It sort of is what you signed on for. And people will ask why." She shrugs. "'Because of my girlfriend' could keep people from asking about you."

"Or I could use my relationship with Steve, Loki, Bucky, and Carol. And also that Wanda hired me."

She touches his bottom lip with her finger. "Is it enough? Will people believe you agreed to speak for a whole group because of that. I mean, it's risky for your career. And people usually expect something really personal at that level. Though you do have that rep." Her spy mind has clicked on and is going at this from every angle, creating the image for the job.

"Well my former firm did defend Frank Castle. During which I gave what I believe was a great speech about heroes." He tilts his head because shrugging his shoulders would hurt too much. "And I'm taking care of Steve and Loki's garden project. Not to mention how appalled I was that Bucky was not given a trial but was simply presumed guilty. And now we all know he was innocent."

"True. Or is this just because you don't want me wearing sexy dresses on TV?" She teases him, nuzzling his cheek.

"You're my girlfriend. You can still stand next to me."

She laughs. "You sure? But I shouldn't out-sexy you, Mr star lawyer. The whole world is going to be watching. I bet they'll love you nearly as much as I do."

He shakes his head. "It's Foggy the world loves."

"Not this time. Bloody hell, I'm stupid." She thumps his chest. "Your personal angle. Because you are friends with many Avengers, you've come to understand that powers doesn't make you less Human any more than being blind. It simply forces you to change how you perceive and react to the world."

"There is that. It also means I understand how it feels to be treated differently by others." He takes a breath.

She tries out a sound byte. "We're still human, where's our rights?"

"Eh." He doesn't particularly like it. "How about - Gaining powers should not require losing your civil liberties."

"Ooh. Much smarter." She kisses him tenderly. "Have I mentioned lately how sexy your brain is, jaa?"

He smiles. "I can't remember. Probably too many blows to the head." 

Her hands move up the sides of his face and into his hair. "That's how you won me, you know. You're so clever and perceptive. You see things others miss. And you're so intuitive, you read people better than even most spies I know."

"It helps that I can hear their heartbeat." Almost automatically his hand moves to her tummy where the sound of a fluttering heartbeat can be heard.

"But you've learned to read it, the way I read a face or gesture. Don't undersell yourself." She smiles and her hand goes over his.

He nods. "How is the larva?"

Her smile widens. "She's been very active. I'm surprised she's not kicking you."

"Don't give her any ideas." He teases.

"I thought that was my job?" She asks innocently.

He nods. "Okay but you're the one who is going to have to live with the consequences."

"I accept that." She leans in to kiss him.

"You're going to have to." Softer he adds. "The alternative is not acceptable."

"Shh." She touches his lips. "In no time there's going to be a little girl running about saying you're the best thing since bacon and you'll be begging for more."

He kisses her fingers. "Hopefully she won't be as fast as Pietro."

Jess laughs. "What if she is and she also has my ability to stick to things?"

"Heaven help us. We'll need a playpen that includes a wall and a racetrack." He teases. "And walls that she can't stick to. She'll probably have to sleep in a box."

"Like that cat. Schrödinger?" She grins.

"Exactly. She will be both asleep and awake until we open her box." He tilts his head. "Or she starts crying."

Jess laughs, kissing him again. "You're terrible. I love it."

He grins. "It still amazes me how quickly you can change my mood."

"I hope you only mean for the better." She strokes the side of his face. "I'd hate to think I ever brought you down."

"Almost always for the better." He kisses her head. "So what's on your agenda for today?"

She smiles. "Stake out. I think I've found the base for a group I've been following so I'm getting to know the workings."

"Nice." That's all he says. If it's Hydra, he doesn't want them tipped off in any way.

"Hopefully. But first, I'll make sure you get a little sleep."

"That's very kind of you." He. As far as Matt has come, he still has trouble with balancing everything in his life.

She grins and kisses his head with a soft tease. "That's why I'm your girlfriend and not just your bed partner."

"I guess so." He enjoys the warmth and the scent of the bath as they soak in silence for a while.

Eventually, Jess squirms out of her soaked clothing so they can be skin on skin. "Have you fallen asleep here?"

He takes a breath. "Almost. Have I turned into a prune yet?"

"You started as one." She replies pleasantly as she rises and wraps in a towel.

"You say the sweetest things." He gets up, the water rushing down and splashing on itself. He steps out and reaches out for a towel.

She bends to drain the tub as he starts drying. "You aren't with me for sweet. In fact, I don't think you'd know what to do with it if you had it."

"I'd wonder who had brainwashed you. Either that or try to figure out what you wanted." He hangs the towel.

"I think it's usually pretty easy to figure out what I want." She chuckles then shoos him toward bed. She reaches for a small container and puts in some of her cocoa butter before going to look through her herbs. "I want you on your belly, jaa."

"May I put on my underwear first?" He grabs them from the floor before she can answer, sliding them on before gently lowering himself on the bed.

"So demanding, jaa." She smiles as she decides on sweet English violet. The light purple powder mixes easily into the cream and she brings it to the bed, sitting beside Matt. So gently she takes a handful and begins to smooth it over his shoulders.

His shoulders relax almost instantly. "That smells really nice."

She adds a second hand. "Good. I admit I chose the flower because I like the smell. This is comfort via familiarity." She works over his shoulders down his arms.

He does his best not to wince when she moves over a bruise. "Familiarity?" It's his way of asking for more about her.

"My favourite scent. I almost always put it in my perfumes." She reminds him. "And my favourite candy are also flavoured with violets."

"Any particular reason?" He asks.

She considers. "Not that I know. Maybe it's a lost memory?"

"Maybe." It makes him think of her lost time. "I thought I'd take you out on a date. Restaurant. Maybe go to the symphony or the botanical gardens. What do you think? Would you like to go out with me?"

"Do you have the time? You _are_ working several jobs at the moment." She smiles, her hands returning to his back to finish up.

"I've still gotta eat. Besides I think we both deserve a break." He tells her.

She kisses his shoulder. "Then tell me a day and time so I can be my prettiest, and you can take me anywhere you like."

"Saturday. Let's say 6:30 for now."

"Sounds good. No face bruises before then." She teases.

"I'll do my best." It's a promise he intends to keep.

"If you do, I'm attacking you with make up." She playfully warns. "I don't usually mind, but I wouldn't mind you extra pretty for date night."

"I understand." He sighs. "I'm gonna close my eyes now." He does.

She gets off him and pulls blankets over him. "I'm setting the alarm for three hours. You may sleep more if you wish, but you cannot get out of bed before then."

"Mm-hmm." He can already feel unconsciousness taking over.

"I love you, Matt." She kisses his temple. Then it's off to find her outfit.


	226. Still Here Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally gets his arm. Vision is needy. Pietro is tired of vampires, he's not alone. Loki and Steve are haunted by their past. Matt is contacted by an old friend.

Bucky wakes slowly. He blinks up at the fluorescent lights above. He doesn't recognize it. Surgery. He remembers he was going to have surgery. He must have already had it. "Carol?"

She yawns from the chair beside him, her hand on his arm. "Still here, honey."

His tongue feels too big in his mouth. "Did it work?"

"Oh. You're actually awake this time." She stands up to smile down at him. "I can't answer that. You haven't tested it."

He raises his eyebrows. "Did I do anything embarrassing?"

She shakes her head. "Just a little drool. And you've been calling me over the last hour but not quite awake."

"Oh." He looks at her. "My arms feel heavy."

"Both?" Her eyebrows go up.

He opens his mouth to reply and finds he isn't sure. "Did they attach it?" He's kind of afraid to look.

She nods slowly. "It's still testing, so you can suggest changes, but they wanted to try."

He looks and sees a silver hand. He tries to flex it. The fingers move. It makes him smile.

She holds a hand out. "Gently squeeze."

He does. But he isn't used to this hand, so it ends up being a bit jerky.

Carol's fine with her strength, but it's strong. “You don't get your girls until you can do this.”

He agrees without any protest. The last thing he wants to do is hurt his girls. "Where are they?"

"Loki came to watch them." She assures him. "They're probably napping. Or playing peek a boo."

"Good." He closes his eyes again. He still feels a bit groggy. "So now they get to run tests on me?"

She chuckles. "No, you run tests first. Don't you listen?"

"No. No I don't."

"Move your arm, soldier. Tell me how it feels." She orders.

Because Bucky can sometimes be a little shit, he moves his human arm. "Feels heavy."

Carol smacks his forehead.

He grins. He raises his new arm. Just the top lifts at first, his wrist still on the bed. It eventually lifts, too. "Feels weird. Lighter maybe?"

"Wanda says the material they used is an imitation of Vision's organic-vibranium mesh, so yeah, different." Carol watches him, making sure he's okay.

He looks at it with mixed feelings. "Does this mean I can change its density? Or is that an upgrade."

She furrows her brow. "They didn't say anything about that. I think it's just the mixing of organic with metal that was inspired. Or you'd be purple."

"I don't want to be purple." He turns away from it. "It's like it's me but not me."

"Hey, if you don't like it, we can just tell them." She puts her hand on his cheek. "They were hoping to give you an upgrade to make your life better, but I'm sure they'll understand if you're too uncomfortable."

"I'm just drugged and overwhelmed." He wonders how much they had to give him to get him under. "I'm gonna need a few days with it. At least." He looks at her with a pout. "Can I have a kiss?"

She giggles. "Of course you can." Leaning in, she gives him a proper loving kiss.

He can't help but smile at her reaction. The kiss helps, too. "Thank you." He looks around. "Steve?"

"Mission. Promised to be back this evening to check on you." She strokes his chin.

He nods. "How does it look?"

She gently touches his shoulder. "It's missing your star."

His brow furrows. "They'll probably add that later once we know this is the arm I'm keeping."

"Probably." She smiles at him and guides the new hand over her side. "We'll have to give this one a good testing."

He shakes his head slowly. "Your mind is always in the gutter." A small smile appears. "I'm not just your sex toy."

"How cruelly you judge me. I was thinking of you changing diapers and being gnawed upon. I think Lina might be teething, you know." She sticks out her tongue.

"Oh. Guess I'm the one with my head in the gutter." He shrugs. "I think there are teething rings in their bag somewhere."

She nods. "You feeling okay enough to head back to our room, yet?"

"One way to find out." He slowly sits up.

She shifts, placing her hand on his back. "Don't rush it, honey. They've had you on a constant stream of high level drugs for over an hour."

He lies back down. "Yeah. Maybe a few more minutes in bed."

"Sounds good." She rubs his chest. "T'Challa was showing me some pictures of Jess while we were waiting. I'm so mad. Why isn't she as big as I was when I was pregnant?"

He touches her with his human hand. "She's only having one. You had two munchkins inside you."

"Still not fair." She pouts. "Best friends who are constantly prettier suck."

"Who says she's prettier?" He says it as if those were fighting words.

She leans in. "Everyone and their fish. I'm the cute athletic one. She's the pretty foreigner."

"You're the sexy, confident leader. She's the marble statue you look at but don't ever really know." He closes his eyes. "I'd rather have the leader."

She rests against him and hugs him. "I love you, too."

He smiles. "Imagine that." He takes a contented breath. "Can we get milkshakes? Or movie popcorn. I'd love movie popcorn. And making out in the back row." His words are a little slurred by the end.

"I'll arrange for all of that once you're feeling better." Carol promises.

"You're the best."

"I know." She smiles. "Why don't you get a little more rest and let your system clear those drugs for you?"

"M'kay." Something about the way he says it and how he looks reminds Carol of Indiana Jones during the "it's not the years; it's the mileage" scene.

She shakes her head and carefully lifts him into her arms. She's sure the doctors won't mind him coming to in his own room this time. Well. His own borrowed room.

His arms wrap around her neck. His eyes are still closed. "We goin' somewhere?"

"We're going back to your babies. Now shh." She assures him.

"M'kay." Feeling safe in her arms, his breathing deepens.

She takes him back to their room and thanks Loki for watching the girls as she lays him down. "You've been such a good friend to us."

"Only returning the favor." She replies. "The arm looks good at least."

"But it's different." Carol winks.

"Different." Bucky agrees with a slight slur.

"Sleep." Carol orders.

Loki chuckles. "I'll let you two rest. Contact me if you need anything." She kisses Carol's cheek.

Carol gives her a hug. "Thanks, sweetheart. I think I have everything I need except my Jess right now."

She nods and quietly leaves, trying to decide whether to return to the cats or to take a walk in the market.

Carol goes to check on the girls before returning to Bucky's side. She hopes this arm will work out since the process was so hard on him to begin with.

Bucky has dreams of being chased and his arm turning into a sword then a gun then a helicopter propeller that he uses to fly to Carol and the girls. We wakes up before he reaches them.

"You actually with me this time?" She's been watching him sleep and puts her hand on his head when he wakes.

He looks at her. He can feel a bit of adrenaline from the dream. "I couldn't get to you."

"I thought it was me who couldn't get to you. But you managed to pull me back." She leans in to kiss him, to erase the memories of being trapped in her own mind.

He touches her cheek with his human hand. His new one wraps over her shoulder.

Her forehead rests against his. "We're together. And I will always fight to be here."

He nods. "I think I'm all here now."

"Good." She grins. "The girls probably need changing."

He shrugs, pretending to feel bad. "You said I couldn't touch them until I was used to my hand."

"I'm pretty sure I also said you should use changing to test your hand." She nips at his nose.

"Are you sure? I might hurt them." There is a hint of true worry behind his words.

She puts a finger over his lips. "I checked not long ago. They're fine. How are you?"

"Happy to be alive and with you, doll."

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad for that too. It could only be better if we could go home." She smiles.

He nods before kissing her. It becomes longer, they have a lot of kisses to make up for and Carol certainly doesn't want to let go. Neither does Bucky for that matter. But Becky starts to cry. Lina's voice soon joins her sister's. Carol was right about it being time to change them.

Carol groans. "Wait here. You can undress, maybe." She gets up to deal with them.

He isn't wearing much, just a hospital gown and his underwear. He sits up to untie the gown and pull it off. His new hand is responsive, but it is lighter and takes some adjusting.

Carol returns with one daughter, smiling fondly. "Lina is definitely teething. You can see just a little hint of white here." She points at her lower teeth.

"My poor girl. Does it hurt? Yeah? I bet." He smiles at her.

"I gave her a little of that tooth gel. But she wanted to see daddy for a kiss." She sits near Bucky and holds out the little girl with still wet eyes.

Bucky leans over and gives 5 quick kisses to Lina's cheek, making puckering sounds as he does.

"Thank you, daddy." She takes the girl back to her bed and gives her a teething ring. Finally she returns to her husband. "Sorry."

He gives her a questioning look. "For what?"

She smiles. "The adorable distraction."

He chuckles. "I'm always up for adorable distractions."

"Too bad you have to settle for me." She unbuttons her jeans slowly.

"Doll, where you are concerned, it's never settling." The proof is in how he's looking at her.

Her smile becomes almost shy as the jeans drop to the floor and she climbs onto the bed with him.

He wraps his arm around her. "Maybe I'm still dreaming."

She pinches his shoulder. "Awake now?"

"Hey!" He says it with a laugh. "I just had surgery."

"Which is why I kindly didn't punch you."

"I appreciate that." He kisses her head. He lifts his metal hand and looks at it. He opens and closes his fingers as he turns his hand.

Carol turns her head to look at it. "Does the organic component give you touch again?"

"Yeah? I mean I could feel pressure before. It's how I didn't crush things." He touches his own stomach. "I can feel the warmth."

She takes his hand gently and kisses it.

He smiles. "Your lips are warm."

His first two fingers are guided into her mouth and she teases them with her tongue.

"Woah." He stares at her mouth.

She lets him go and laughs. "I've done that before, to your other hand."

"I know but still." He can't get over how much more he can feel with the new hand.

Carol keeps smiling. "Guess you like it at least a little?"

"It's...different." It's going to take some getting used to.

"You'd better practice, you'll have to know all my curves by feel with both hands now." She teases.

He smiles. "I look forward to learning them. Inside and out."

"Good. Me too." She bites her lip. "You could start now."

"My shoulder feels a bit tender. Mind being on top?" He asks sweetly.

Carol chuckles. "Yeah, sure _that's_ reason."

"I did just get out of surgery." He reminds her as he scoots back to rest against the headboard.

"You just prefer me on top." She nips at his nose as she pulls down his shorts. "I know you, Mr Danvers. How your heart races for your powerful wife taking control."

"I like to think of us as equals, Mrs Barnes." He runs a finger along her jaw.

She sighs softly. "Then I suppose it's good that you possess me with a single touch." Her hands move over his chest. So strong, and it has to be for the huge heart it has to hold.

"Doll, no one could ever possess you. It's one of the things I love about you. How strong you are. You're a fighter. A protector." His thumb glides over her chin. "You're everything I didn't know I wanted."

"I know that feeling." She smiles at him, taking his wrist. "Can we just stay like this? Forever?"

He gives her a sympathetic smile. "No can do, doll. But we can for a little while. At least until the girls need us." He moves his arm so he can kiss the hand holding his wrist.

Carol smiles at him. But something in his words made her think of the two other girls who need her, back home. "I suppose this can only ever be a sweet interlude."

"Our honeymoon. Not exactly how I envisioned it." He admits. He thought it'd be more like their quick trip to the Caribbean. "Still, you're here, so I can't exactly complain."

"We'll have a proper one, later. This is mat leave." Carol winks.

He chuckles. "I'm just sorry we can't have that wedding reception we were planning."

"If I'm not there for Jess's birth, I may have to seek Ross out myself." The man is only safe right now because it protects Bucky.

"Hey. Maybe if you ask real nice, Loki will help make sure you're there." He'd suggest Wanda, but he doesn't want the world to end.

She leans in to rest against his chest, careful of his new arm. "Maybe I could fly, if there's a safe route."

"Upper atmosphere. Maybe even space." Bucky can't believe he's suggesting it. But she'd probably be safer up there than closer to Earth.

"I'll talk to Vision about how he got here." She shrugs. "It's a while off still, though."

"Yeah." He smiles at her. "Here I am lying naked beneath you, and we're talking about you leaving me. That's just wrong." He teases.

Carol grins. "I'm sorry. Was I being too gentle with your post-op self?"

"Nah. It was actually making me feel very domestic." He boops her nose. "You've tamed me, Colonel. Something I didn't think possible."

"I'm not exactly the wild child anymore, either, Bucky-bear."

"Sure you are. You just channel all that energy into punching people." His fingers trail down her chest.

Carol chuckles. "It's been a while since I have, though. Can't wait to do some sparring once you've healed enough."

He looks down knowing she has stayed because he was missing a limb. "Now that I have two arms again, you can start going on missions if you want."

"The world still thinks I'm in a coma. I might just abuse that a while longer." She shrugs. "Take some time with my family."

He searches her eyes. "You sure? I don't want you getting bored on me."

They're serious and a touch sad. "I could've lost you all."

"You could've. Just like I almost lost you." He cups her cheek. "Life is short, and there are no guarantees. But I'll always find my way to you."

"So I'm going to spend some time with my family, while I can." She kisses him firmly.

He holds her in place. "I love you." He says against her lips.

"You too." It leads to another kiss and another.

"You're right." There's another kiss. "I do love me."

This time she purposely pokes the new arm, though not too hard.

He winces and laughs at the same time. "Sorry, doll. Couldn't help myself."

"You're lucky you're cute." She teases playfully.

"Oh I know." He kisses her again.

"You're also lu- ugh." One twin has started, setting her sister off again. "Is this the teething? I don't like it."

"Yep. It's the teething." Bucky gets up with her and goes to the girls.

Carol goes straight to Lina's crib. "Oh come to mommy. It's okay, angel, yes." She does her best to sooth the poor girl.

Becky cries as her father picks her up. "You teething, too, angel? Let's find your teething ring."

Lina seems to be pacified finally when Carol offers her a toy cat which she starts chewing on. "I hope T'Challa won't be offended."

Bucky laughs. "I think he'll understand. Let's just hope she doesn't try that on Chewie."

The name makes Carol pout. "I miss my baby girl."

"So do I actually. And Tracy. Hell, even Jess." He finds the teething ring and gives it to Becky. Her face is red and wet from all the crying. She still isn't happy.

"Check her diaper?" Carol suggests before continuing. "I'm used to texting Jess all day, every day. Her silence is so strange."

He gently lays her down, but the little hands try to cling to him. Normally they'd grasp onto his shirt, but he's not wearing one or anything else for that matter. "She's protecting you. Maybe you should have Loki send her a burner phone."

"Maybe." Carol puts Lina down and moves to take Becky from her husband. "Come talk to mommy."

"Wa-da-ya-wa-ma!"

"Is that so, baby girl? Well don't worry. Mommy and daddy are here." She cuddles her daughter close.

Becky looks for her sister then for her father. She pouts.

Bucky caresses her head. "What's set you off, angel?"

Carol looks down at her and brings her over to her sister's crib. "Are you worried?"

Her little chin shakes.

"Here." She sets Becky next to her sister in the crib. Lina looks over at her, still chewing on her toy.

Bucky gives his daughter the teething ring again. She takes it this time, gnawing on it. "When those teeth come in, you may want to stop breast feeding."

"We'll keep up bottles, though." She smiles down at her two girls. "Is it time to slowly start introducing food?"

"I think so." He touches their feet. "Six months. They've gotten so big."

"And beautiful. Like their daddy." Carol looks up at him warmly.

"Becky is the flyer. She's gonna want you to take her up with you when she gets older. She'll be testing all her boundaries." He takes Carol's hand. "And Lina is the protector. She's calm and confident. She's going to be a leader."

She smiles at him. "But they'll both come back to daddy when they're scared or uncertain because they know how patient and wise he is."

He chuckles. "Had to be thanks to Steve."

"But I'm so proud. They're already learning to love." She looks at her girls once more. "I guess it's in their bones."

Bucky squeezes her hand. "Yep." He carefully steps back, pulling Carol with him.

She moves with him, smiling the whole way back to their bed. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"Maybe." He removes the rest of her clothes.

"Maybe?" Her eyebrow goes up.

"We are on the run after I was framed for bombing the U.N. and you were in a coma thanks to an accident." He reminds her.

She shakes her head. "Not important." With that, she pulls him into a kiss.

His mouth opens to her, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips. She's happy to let him in as their bodies press together. She wants nothing between them. He sits on the bed and pulls her into his lap. His hands caress her back and ass.

She slowly begins to grind against him. Her arms wrap around his neck and she keeps her face against his even between kisses. It isn't long before his body is responding. His fingers dip into her ass crack, gently teasing her anus before continuing to her slit.

"Buck." She moans, always eager for her handsome husband.

"Care." His mouth moves to her neck, sucking on her skin.

"Fill me." She requests, head tipping back."Take me so hard I taste you."

"I thought you were going to be on top." Not that he's complaining.

"Still works." She grins and pushes him back against the bed.

He smiles up at her. "You're beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." She rocks her hips into his pelvis, gripping him by the hips."I need you to need me."

"I need you." He assures her. His stiffening cock proves the truth of it.

She leans over him, kissing him hungrily.

He kisses back with the same hunger. "I need you." He repeats as his hands explore her body.

She nods, shifting back to take his cock. She gasps as it begins to fill her. "Oh god. So good."

Bucky waits for her to start rocking before he rolls his hips up into her again and again.

She matches his pattern so they're going deep and firm. "Buck, you're perfect." She groans loudly.

"We're perfect. Together." He says through heavy breaths. "You. Me. Us. Fuck."

"Pretty much." She gasps again. "Bucky. Buck!" She grips tight to him as orgasm sets in.

He holds her hips as he continues his thrusting until he reaches his own climax. He cries out as he drives his seed into her as deep as he can.

She collapses against him, breathing hard. "Damn, you're good."

"You make me better." His hands continue to explore her as he promises himself not to take any of this for granted.

"Does the new hand pass the first test?" She teases gently.

"For me, yes. Did it pass it for you?"

She chuckles. "It doesn't matter what I think. But yes, it behaved just like a part of you."

"Good. Now on to cooking, changing diapers, and fingering you." He grins.

"In that order?"

"Probably not." He starts to kiss along her jaw line. His new fingers stroke up and down her spine.

She sighs happily. "All I care is that you're happy, honey. You could have a tentacle or a hook or a machine gun. I wouldn't care."

"Funny you should say that. I was hoping to get a tentacle." He grins. "Kidding. I dreamt my arm turned into a gun. It was weird."

"Well, now it's a hand. So you can hold me and your daughters." She kisses his shoulder.

"My favorite things in the universe to hold." It makes him think of their teething pain. "Becky almost said mama. Did you hear it?"

Carol smiles. "I think they're still just playing with syllables. We both know dada is going to be first."

"Lina will say dada. Becky will say mama. That's my prediction anyway." He hopes that's how it happens with each twin saying a different word.

"We'll have to wait and see." She chuckles. "Watch them say, like, Steve first."

He laughs. "Oh that would be bad."

"Your children, nothing but trouble."

Bucky gets an evil grin. "I'm gonna teach them to call him Uncle Punk."

Carol laughs loudly.

"Perfect, right? And I know he'll answer to it." He definitely wants to do it.

"Do it. I fully support this choice." She grins.

"So what are we gonna have them call Jess? Aunt Jessie? Auntie Spider?"

"Probably just auntie Jess. I feel you'd get punched for anything else." She shakes her head. "Then again, who knows with her."

"Better not to provoke her." He agrees. "I'll make sure you're there for her."

"She's better. So much better now." She assures them both. "Matt has been such a stabilizing influence."

"Still it's her first kid. That's big. She's gonna need you as much as you need to be there." He knows that's how he'd feel if it were Steve.

She kisses him tenderly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He gives a contented sigh. Things are slowly getting better. It gives him hope that they can get back home soon.

Carol rests against him, her fingers playing over his chest. "I know you wanted June, but maybe we can still have our reception in the fall?"

He chuckles. "Actually I was thinking a 1 year anniversary party. So yeah, fall."

She gives him a kiss. "I'll get Jess to help me find something super sexy."

"So basically you in anything." He means it.

She lightly slaps his chest. "You."

"Me." He kisses her. "Me happy."

"Good. Stay that way."

"Just keep loving me." He follows that with another series of kisses. He really is happy despite everything.

She smiles as she returns them. "Easiest thing in the world, Bucky-bear."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision can't stop touching Wanda. Even when they are in the lab, he needs to be touching her in some way. Holding her hand. His foot next to hers. If they aren't touching, he needs to see her. He is perhaps too attentive.

"Vision, pay attention." Wanda reminds him softly as she studies the genome she's been working on. He's supposed to be helping her find matches with the computer but he doesn't seem to have changed the screen since they've started.

"Yes of course." He looks at his computer. "Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head, amused but also slightly annoyed. "Not yet. Are you?"

"I do not get hungry. I only asked because I do not wish for you to skip a meal." He returns to his screen. "Did you notice the anomaly in sequence 534?"

"Ten minutes ago." She looks over at him. "You are not yourself lately."

He looks down. "Am I not? I apologize."

"You are distracted. What is wrong?" She moves away from her work to look at him.

"Nothing. I am fine." He glances at her before looking away again. "I suppose I am still amazed that you have forgiven me."

She furrows her brow. "Did we not agree before we parted? Vision. Do not be silly."

"I did not enjoy being away from you." It sounds silly when he says it.

"Come here." She gets up, pulling him into her arms and kissing his head. She's suddenly realizing just how child-like he truly is. He's never lost anyone before, in any way.

He holds her tightly. "I know it is silly. I know nothing endures. But not having you there was...lonely."

She caresses the back of his head as she holds him close. "This is why we have family and friends, my love. Why we fight to prevent others such pain. Why I owe this country so dearly."

He nods. After allowing himself a few moments of comfort, he pulls away. "I will try not to be so distracting to you."

"Losing someone is never easy. I should have realized you would be frightened when you came so close." She tenderly strokes his cheek and her mind opens to him, reminding him of her own losses and how she learned to deal with them. And of her own close call with Pietro when Vision was born and how she had clung to her brother after that.

"I understand better now. Thank you." He kisses her hand.

She nods with a gentle smile. "It will get better, with time. But how about we cut out early so I do not have to worry on being distracted by your distraction?"

He chuckles. "I would like that."

"Let's find a good place to stop, then." She gives him a gentle kiss and turns back to her work station to close things up and tidy.

He does the same. "I thought Wakanda would be the first stop in a long journey to find you."

"It had been considered." She admits as she stands with a stretch.

"Selfishly, I am glad you dismissed it." His eyes focus on her torso.

"I owe these people." She meets his eyes. "I hurt them."

"You did not intend to." He reminds her stepping closer. "But I am sure they appreciate your help."

She nods, looking down for a moment. "It does not mean I have not done it. Perhaps I am also learning new lessons of responsibility."

He nods. "Mistakes are how we learn and grow."

"I suppose they are." She offers him her hand. "We should spend some time outside. I miss sunshine."

"You are sunshine." Vision reaches out. "May I take you to the roof?"

She nods, cheeks pink from the compliment. "I would like that."

He gathers her in his arms and floats them up. They pass swiftly through several floors until the sky appears above them. There are wide white clouds in the sky. The sun is shining happily, turning orange as it makes its way down the western sky.

"It is beyond beautiful." She whispers, holding closer to him.

"The world is amazing in its diversity." Vision takes a moment to appreciate the view. "It is the same sky, and yet it appears so different than in New York."

Her green eyes follow his gaze. "Or Sokovia."

"Do you miss it? Sokovia?" He asks. He assumes she does.

"There's nothing left to miss, anymore."

He holds her close. "I love you."

Her arms tighten around him and her head rests on his shoulder. She has no better words, so she simply lets the warmth of her feelings flow into his mind.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro is tired of vampires. He misses his sister and Jess and everyone. The bad thing is that everyone he loves except Jess and Betsy are in hiding. "Please tell me this is last nest."

"Brian promised we could leave after this. He and his team would route out the stragglers." Betsy agrees and squeezes his hand. She can feel his melancholy and thinks this hasn't come soon enough.

"Good." He gives her a smile.

She smiles back, not quite willing to speak aloud the thought that she's not even sure where they'd go back to. But then she focuses as she hears something in the direction they're headed. "P, shh."

He gives her a look of protest. He had spoken as much as she had. But he stops and listens.

It sounds like someone fighting. 'You think the vampires are having a row?'

He shrugs. It would be nice. He points at himself then at the direction of the sound, raising his eyebrows in a question. 'Do you want me to look?' Projecting his thoughts to her is something he's been doing more and more.

She gives a quick nod and the usual grin when he does a proper projection.

Any annoyance he may have felt towards her disappears when he sees that grin. In a whoosh, he runs to check. He's back a moment later.

Her eyebrows are up. 'You going to tell me, or do I have to pull it out of you?'

He is still trying to make sense of it. 'Easier to show you. There is one friendly. Ready?'

She nods again.

He picks her up and runs her close to the fight. He lets her go and strides in to join the fight with the blonde girl wielding a long sword.

The girl doesn't seem to have any fear at all. She does seem quite frustrated that her foe won't remain dead, though.

Betsy raises an eyebrow at the sight then quickly releases some of the nanobots in the direction the girl is. They cling to her weapon and start igniting the vampires. Then Betsy draws her own blade.

Pietro is running around, avoiding teeth and sword swipes, and injecting vampires with nanobots. He stops when there are no more left, hands on his hips and breathing heavily. "Good work, ladies."

"Yeah, cheers." Betsy tosses him an energy bar before stepping forward to offer her friend to the girl.

She backs up quickly, her sword now between her and the two of them. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Half the bar in his mouth, Pietro puts his hand on his chest and gives a little bow. "I am Pietro Maximoff. This is Betsy Braddock." He spreads his arms out. "And this beautiful place is a subway, excuse me, tube in London, England."

"London?" The tip of her sword lowers slightly as she looks around quickly. "They call me Babydoll."

"Hello, Babydoll." He smiles warmly. "Did the vampires bring you here or...?"

"I don't know." The girl admits.

Betsy quickly checks for lies and finds none. "What do you mean?"

"I woke up here." Babydoll explains. "I went to sleep in my room and woke here."

"And where is your room?" Pietro asks.

She furrows her brow. "The asylum. Is this where people go when they vanish? Are they here? Ophelia? Litsewen? Mallyumpkin? Caspian? Loki? Steve? What did you do to them?" Her volume and her sword come back up.

Pietro raises his hands to try to calm her. "I do not know most of those names, but I know Loki and Steve if by Steve you mean Steve Rogers."

"Tall, blonde, and made of muscle?" Babydoll clarifies.

"Yeah." Betsy agrees. "And Loki is taller, kinda lanky, with dark hair and green eyes."

The girl nods. "That's them. Take me to them."

Betsy glances at Pietro. "That could be a problem."

"They are in hiding, but I can reach them." Pietro tells her. "Why don't we get something to eat first?" Then something clicks. "You said asylum. This was interdimensional asylum where they fell in love? With books that told their stories." He remembers them talking about it.

Babydoll blinks at him. "Yes, there were creepy books that told our lives."

"Then we speak of the same men." He assures her. "Let us go eat or drink, and I will call them."

After a moment she finally sheathes her swords. "Alright."

Betsy does the same. "Good. We'll get you sorted. Your clearly not local, so I guess we can take you back Stateside with us." She glances at Pietro.

"Let us talk to Steve first." Pietro leads the way out. They find a pub that's open and go in.

They get a table near the back. They get a lot of looks from the customers there, luckily it's late enough that it's just a handful of drunkards. Betsy looks at Babydoll. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"19?" She offers with a shrug.

"She can have soda." Pietro notes as he takes out the burner phone. He knows it is very early where Steve probably is, but he figures this qualifies as a reason to wake him up. He finds the contact SR and presses the call button.

"No, Lo', it's fine." Steve's voice can be heard before he answers. "Hello Pietro. Everything okay?"

Pietro half shrugs. "Depends. I am sitting across from a girl named Babydoll who says she knows you from the asylum. Does this make sense?"

"Tiny, blonde, and fierce as hell?"

"That is the one."

Steve frowns, trying to figure out what to do. He glances at Loki. "Babydoll is here."

Loki looks stunned. "Truly?"

Pietro continues. "We are in London. I can take her to US with us. Unless you think it is best for her to be with you."

"I think US, maybe. This isn't the best place for her, definitely. Maybe you can hook her up with Jess, if you're not comfortable watching her." He pauses. "I don't think we'll have to hide too much longer, with Matt's work."

"Okay. US it is." He says it more of the women around him than anything else. "Would you like to speak to her?"

"Please." He's betting she's bewildered.

"One moment." He offers the phone to Babydoll. "Steve would like to speak to you."

"Thank you." She takes the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, it's good to hear you again. We'll have to catch up when we meet in person, but for now you can trust Pietro. He's my adopted son and he will introduce you to a number of our other friends as well as finding you a place to stay until we're back in the States." He offers the phone to Loki.

"Babydoll, this is Loki. Are you well?" she asks.

"You're not Loki." She's startled.

"I am. I'm just a woman. My magic allows me..." She takes a breath. She considers changing her voice to her male one, but that would probably only startle the girl even more. "If you read my stories, you know I use magic. Magic lets me change my voice."

"Oh. I didn't read that story in the library." Babydoll admits. "But I should see you soon, right?"

"I hope so. Pietro will fill you in on our world." She can't help but wonder why Babydoll has appeared here.

"Thank you." She turns those big eyes of hers up at Pietro and offers the phone back.

He takes it back and holds the phone up. "I will contact again when we are in the US."

"Thank you, Pietro." Loki replies, surprising the Sokovian a little. "Try to keep Tony from flirting with her. She's liable to gut him."

Pietro laughs. "I will try my best. Goodbye." He ends the call. "So we go back to the US. Next question is New York, DC, or Westchester." He looks to Betsy.

"Well, what friends we have are New York, your place is DC, but Xavier would definitely give us shelter." Betsy bites her thumb. "We should go where we'll be the most help."

He nods. "Matt seems to be doing the most. That means New York." He looks at Babydoll. "We will go there first. If we do not like it, we will go elsewhere."

She shrugs one shoulder. "Sure."

"Sure she says." He sighs. "Now I need beer and wings. Lots of wings."

Betsy laughs and rises. "I'll go order from the barkeep."

Babydoll folds her hands into her lap and sits silently.

Pietro smiles at her. "Were you at asylum long time after Steve and Loki left?"

"Yes. Though there's no real way of telling time there. I counted over 500 days." She looks at her hands.

"This is long time. I am glad you are out." He points at her. "And you are very good with your sword."

She nods. "I had a good teacher."

"How long did you study?" His intention is to put her at ease and connect with her on a human level. He knows what it is like to trust almost no one.

She bites her lip. "It's complicated."

"Of course. I had no teacher. But then all I have to do is run." He tilts his head. "How I got my power is also complicated."

"I was locked in another asylum before the last. They took me to be lobotomised, so for a long time I thought everything might just be some nightmare from that." The confession is barely more than a whisper. "The nail was before my eye when I was suddenly screaming and Steve and Loki were freeing me from the chair."

His eyes are full of empathy. "My sister and I got our powers from bad people. Then we helped an evil robot who destroyed our homeland. All that was left was a giant hole and rubble. Steve and Loki took us in, gave us a home."

"They're good men."

That's when Betsy returns with a pitcher of dark beer and three glasses. "Don't start, Pietro, she's legal here."

"I will start nothing." He promises. Instead he fills the glasses and holds his up. "To Steve and Loki."

"I'll drink to that." Betsy raises her glass.

Babydoll does the same. She's becoming more comfortable, but she's still not sure where she fits in.

Pietro clinks his glasses against theirs and drinks. "I should probably tell you, Loki is a woman right now. She and Steve are trying to have a baby. They are married." And smiles. "And we are safe. This is good."

"Oh. So they are a couple? Ophelia and I couldn't decide." Babydoll sips her beer and makes a face. "O thought it strange that two men would be interested. Makes sense for someone out of a Shakespeare play."

He asks if she'd like something else before asking who Ophelia is. "She is from Shakespeare?"

Babydoll. "Didn't you go to school? She's in Hamlet."

"Oh yeah. Drowns while picking flowers." Betsy motions over.

"We got her post drowning." Babydoll smiles. "She was funny and very smart but old fashioned."

"After my parents died, school was not so important to me." Pietro explains. "Wanda would go to school while I found food. I was always too..." He makes quick motions with his hands. (Quick for them not him.)

Babydoll frowns. "Who's Wanda?"

"My sister. She is also in hiding." He can't keep the sadness from his eyes. "We are twins. I have never been away from her for so long."

"I'm sorry." She reaches to pat his hand. "I was framed for killing my sister. I miss her every day."

He shakes his head. "That is horrible."

She shrugs slightly. 

Betsy tries to cheer them up a bit. "Oh, did I tell you Pietro that Brian found a plane we can take? We don't have to fly commercial home."

He looks relieved. "Hopefully it will be easier to get Babydoll through Customs. Or past Customs."

"Please, B's got connections. He'll fix this." Betsy shrugs and sits back.

"I love B." Pietro says it with a big grin. "So Ophelia was old fashioned. I suppose that is to be expected."

Betsy slaps his shoulder.

"She wasn't as bad as the elves, though. They were old-fashioned and fighty." Babydoll shakes her head.

"Elves?" Pietro's eyes widen. He immediately thinks of Jess. "Like Lord of the Rings?"

"Exactly like. All tall and regal and I swear they all claimed to be some king or other." She rolls her eyes. "And pointy ears, of course."

"You definitely need to meet Jess. She will have many questions or have many answers." He shrugs. "Either way, she will be interested in the elves."

That merely gets a shrug. She'll meet who she meets.

"We shouldn't stay out too late, we are scheduled to fly out for noon." Betsy warns them.

Pietro nods. "I will eat fast. Then we can go. Babydoll, our room has two beds. You can take second one."

"Thanks." She eyes Betsy then goes back to nervously sipping at her beer.

The young man wasn't kidding about eating fast. When the food comes, he eats half the plate before the girls have finished two wings each. "I think I will miss England." He says before drinking. "The oldness feels more like home than DC or New York. But it is modern, too."

"But the food is better there." Betsy points out.

Babydoll looks at them. "I don't think he tastes it."

Pietro laughs. "I have been told this before. But Betsy is correct. Food is better in US and in Sokovia."

"He does, occasionally, eat like a normal person." Betsy grins. "Burns too many calories otherwise."

He takes that as a hint to slow down. The beer does help to fill him, and that helps. Finally, he leans back in his chair and sighs with contentment. He takes his regular phone out and texts Jess that he will be in New York tomorrow and that he hopes all is well with her.

Her reply states that she knows what time it is there, and she'll talk to his girlfriend so he won't have to stay up with his hand anymore. It's followed by a tongue emoji.

He laughs. He texts back that his hand is being used for one thing. The beer emoji is supposed to be that thing.

'And the other hand?'

Betsy looks over to see who he's texting at the laugh. She shakes her head.

He sends a pizza emoji. It's close enough. "Okay, ladies. I am ready to go if you are."

Betsy drains her beer. "Yep. Paid up when we ordered."

Babydoll gets up slowly to follow them.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki can't sleep. Her mind is racing with the implications of Babydoll being here. She silently goes through them as she scratches Ink's belly.

Steve rolls over, opening one eye to look at her. "You're thinking too loud."

She looks at him, her eyes tired and worried. "Apologies, starlight. I can go to another room if that helps."

"Or you could talk to me." He yawns and reaches to stroke her hip.

"And tell you what? That I can't see the purpose of her being here? That this could mean we have others from the asylum here? Another Bucky perhaps or Clint?" She frowns. "I don't like not being in control, and that is exactly what is happening."

He smiles. "That's a good start, though you're sounding like me."

She kisses him. "I will take that as a compliment." The frown is still on her face. "I just can't see the reason. Is she needed? Is something else coming?"

"She could be a reminder that they're still watching. And not just us, considering where she was found." Steve strokes her cheek. "Or it's the end of the world."

"Isn't it always?" She leans into his touch. "There's no one I'd rather face it with."

"They won't know what hit them." Steve chuckles.

His words make Loki smile. "Indeed not."

Steve winks. "Or maybe they just saw the want ad in my head for a nanny that can handle super powered munchkins?"

She chuckles. "Must have sword and can change nappies while battling evil robots?"

"Of course."

Somehow he's made her feel better. It's like magic. "I love you, you silly man."

"Good. That means you get to stay in bed." He kisses her warmly.

"Lucky me." She snuggles against him and marvels at how much safer she feels in his arms. "I hope she has a better life here."

"That." Steve promises. "We can control."

"Did we just gain another child?" It's not exactly a tease.

He grins. "She hasn't accepted yet."

"She will. How could she possibly refuse those blue eyes?"

Steve shrugs. "Maybe she's had enough of parents?"

"Yes, dear." She still wonders why the girl is here. It makes her nervous.

"We'll deal with each problem as it comes." He assures her, holding her close. "We're the best team and we can handle anything life or the watchers may bring."

"I trust you." She does. More than anyone else.

He kisses her nose. "And I trust you."

"You are one of the few." She feels Ink's legs padding against her and smiles.

"Think you could sleep? Or should I make you some tea?" He pushes back her hair.

She reaches back to give the cat a scratch. "I'll try to sleep."

Steve nods. "I'll be right here if you need me."

She nods and shifts against him to get more comfortable. Her eyes close. Instead of thinking about Babydoll, she thinks about their wedding and the garden and ask the things that bring her peace.

He hums softly as he holds her, old lullabies.

The sound of his voice and the vibrations of his chest finally lull her back to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

There's an interesting email awaiting Matt when he turns on his equipment to get back on the Sokovian Accords case. It's from someone he hasn't spoke to since college - Jennifer Walters. She mentions her amazement at the quality of his work and offers to add her experience by joining him in New York to finish preparing the case.

He has to read the email twice to be sure he understands. Then he writes back immediately, letting her know he would definitely welcome her help. He also gives her the address he's at.

Her reply comes quickly. She offers to come by next week once she's done her current case and asks for hotel recommendations nearby.

'Not sure this part of town has nice hotels.' He writes her.

Jess is just getting out of bed, late night. She stretches and her silk nightie lifting high before she hugs him from behind. "I'm craving BLT. Want one?"

His email dings. 'Safe, then.'

"Sure." He tells Jess before sending Jennifer some hotel options. 'Or you can stay at my place. I don't stay there much. It's generally empty. Although there's a huge neon sign outside. But it's free.'

She nips on his ear before padding into the kitchen. She starts singing to herself as she takes everything from the fridge.

'I'll think about it and let you know. I look forward to working with you.'

Matt smiles at the sound of Jess' voice. "Someone sounds chipper." He opens his files on the Sokovia Accords.

"Oh, I had a lovely dream." She starts with slicing the tomato. "I was walking through that garden you're making. It was perfect. So full of life. And then a very handsome man came and handed me a flower."

"A handsome man? Anyone I know?" He asks.

"Obviously it's Foggy." She teases him as she pops some tomato in her mouth and starts the bacon.

"Well that makes sense." He tells her about Jennifer Walters, who she is and why she's coming.

"Mmn." Jess swallows and tries again. "I wonder who brought her in?"

"Good question. Guess we'll find out when she gets here." In the mean time, he Googles her to see what she's been up to.

She sets the first sandwich next to Matt, stacked perfectly and sliced in triangles. "Okay, spoiler warning, she's Bruce Banner's cousin. You get that one free since I know I'm the only one around here who has the hobby of obsessively researching anyone who could potentially kill me."

"That's interesting. She was a year ahead of me in law school, but we knew each other." He hesitates then adds that they hooked up a few times back then. "It was never anything serious. More of a way to de-stress."

"Because I'm clearly the jealous type?" Jess grabs her own sandwich and sits near him on the desk, her foot up on his knee.

"Honestly I'm not sure. And I told you so it wouldn't be a surprise if it came up." He takes his plate.

"It's fine, jaa." She takes a bite. "We both have histories."

He swallows his bite. "Hey, super spy, I told you more so you can make an objective assessment on her trustworthiness than to curb any jealousy you may experience. Good sandwich by the way." He takes another bite.

Jess considers. "No, that would be a biased assessment since you are my significant other and I tend to trust your opinion on matters and people more than average."

"Well regardless, I'd like your opinion. If she's Bruce's cousin, that's probably her motivation for helping." He wipes his mouth with a napkin. "But if there's a reason she might not really be anti-Sokovian Accords, I'd like to know it."

"I'll dig for ya." She pushes his thigh with a toe.

"Thank you." He finishes his sandwich.

"I demand payment in kisses though." She teases.

He sighs dramatically. "And how much is it exactly?”

She seems to consider it. "Twelve. Twelve kisses, and they have to be proper, no little pecks."

"Twelve." He acts shocked. "Seems kinda high for a BLT." He sighs again. "Okay. I guess I don't have much choice." He cups her cheek and pulls her into a soft kiss. "Like that?"

"It's a good start." She puts her hands over his. "Only two are for the sandwich, though. The ten are for the personnel file I'm doing up for you."

He smiles. "Then I was wrong. Twelve kisses aren't enough." He kisses her again.

She chuckles. "I had considered asking for a little finger action, but didn't want to have to break into price negotiations."

"I'll have to find another reason to give you a little finger." He kisses her. "Maybe even a taste." After the next kiss he counts four to keep track.

Jess sucks lightly on his lip, not particularly interested in letting go. "Mmn, I know it's a stretch but you could always do it because you like me."

He smiles against her lips. "Well if you insist." His hand makes its way beneath her shirt.

"I'm glad you went for that, I was going to pull the baby in a month card next." She teases him and runs her hands over his shoulders.

He kisses her five through eight. "I want to pay my debts first."

She smiles. "That's because you're such a good man. Hell, the best man."

"Not the best. Just the best for you." He gives kisses nine through eleven. For kiss twelve, he makes it long and loving.

With a soft sigh she pulls back just enough to look at his face. She gently strokes his forehead and cheek. "We were copper and tin, so different but when put through fire and pain, we formed the strongest bronze to make the sword and shield."

He smiles. "That is both beautiful and incredibly nerdy."

"You're welcome." She laughs. "Though now I totally need to see you in gladiator gear."

"Oh I don't think that needs to happen." He kisses her before she can reply. His fingers slide down her skin.

She still chuckles against his mouth. She slides down off the desk to sit more comfortably on his lap.

He continues to kiss her.

"I love you." She murmurs as her lips brush over the stubble of his chin. Her fingers have fistfuls of his shirt and they grab more as she slowly tugs it up.

He unbuttons his shirt. He'd rather she not buy him another.

Jess starts laughing again, pushing it off his shoulders. "Honestly Matt, it's just clothing. It's not sacred like your cowl or your father's boxing robe." Since it's exposed, she starts sucking on his collar bone.

"I'm not used to having access to money." He reminds her.

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. "Would you feel better if I sewed the buttons back myself?"

"No. I wouldn't." He kisses her ear.

"Could we agree to disagree so you can carry me back to bed and have your way with me?" She grins.

He picks her up and carries her to bed. As they pass, both ignore Chewie who is giving them an evil look. Matt drops Jess on the bed. Only she is still holding onto his neck, and he falls on top of her.

Giggling, she pulls him into a kiss. "Now this? This is my definition of heaven."

He rubs his nose against hers. "It's pretty damn close." He kisses her as he works to remove her bottoms.

They come off easily so she shifts their attention to his. "I'm curious what could be better?"

"Peace." His kisses seem to contradict his statement.

"What." Her fingers dig into his hips. "Does that even mean?"

"It's the Catholic guilt talking. Ignore me." He returns to kissing her as his fingers slide into her pubic hair.

She lures his tongue into her mouth while emitting all sorts of happy noises at what his hands are up to.

Matt has come to know her body pretty well, and it is obvious in how he touches and teases her. His fingers stroke, and his leg slides all to give her the most pleasure.

"Matt." Her voice is breathy. She, of course, is able to return the favour with her nails digging into all the right spots to earn the little gasps that make it all the better for her. Her hips raise and her legs spread wide.

He enters her slowly, relishing the feel of her around him. Every sense is full of her. Every sense wants more.

One hand moves along his back and up his neck to thread her fingers into his hair then tug tight. "I never knew it could be like this. I never thought I was missing something before I met you." She nips his jaw.

"You can't miss what you've never experienced." He replies, echoing her words from long before. He squeezes her ass as he pushes in harder.

"So true." She wraps a leg around his, her silent signal that he's at the perfect strength. She watches the muscles move beneath his skin, the tense and release and her hands follow the flow of his body. She kisses his shoulder and tastes the salt of his sweat.

Their bodies are slick with it as they move to the rhythm they're creating, the one that beats in time to their hearts, their breaths. "Jess." There's a strain in his voice that tells her he's close.

She gives him a squeeze. "Matthew. Please." She feels his release and it triggers her own. She collapses back into the pillows with a soft laugh.

"You know laughing could give a man a complex." He teases through heavy breaths

"I have, in past." She teases.

"I bet you have." He kisses her.

She strokes his face. "Can I help it when you make me feel so good?"

"So I should take it as a compliment." He likes the sound of that. His lips ghost over her jaw.

"Mmhmn. That was pure joy." She rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm glad." He sighs. "But I should get back to work."

She whines softly at him. "Why are you ruining my moment?"

"Because I am a cruel and evil lawyer." He kisses her again.

"You really are." She rolls them over, pinning him to the bed. "But now you're mine."

Matt gives a sad smile. "Don't make me use the Carol card."

She furrows her brow, uncertain what he means. "Carol has no claim on you."

"She has a claim on you." He strokes her cheek. "The biggest claim. I want to make sure she can come home to you."

Jess nuzzles his hand. "I'm not so sure her claim is the biggest anymore. I do miss her terribly, though."

"I know." His fingers roam over her body. "I want to make it so she and the others can come back."

"I know. Doesn't mean you can't spare me a half hour to cuddle, though." She pouts and he hears it in her voice.

"A half hour." He agrees with a chuckle.

She cuddles against him contently. "You work so hard all the time. There has to be some reward for your effort."

"Pretty sure that's you." He holds her close.

"Your psychotic princess girlfriend? Poor you." She breathes him in. His soap, his sweat. She never thought to find it so satisfying.

He closes his eyes. "I think I'm pretty lucky."

She raises a hand to gently stroke his eyelids. "Our edges may be jagged, but they fit together tight. Jaa, you fill holes I never knew I had."

"You are being very poetic today." He notes.

"Guess I've just been thinking a lot lately about how lucky I've been this year." She admits quietly.

"Quite a change from 6 months ago."

She nods then tucks her head under his chin. "Seven months ago, I was so angry. I was angry at myself for what I did to Pietro, I was angry for getting pregnant, I was angry that I'd taken you as a lover instead of taking interest in you and denied myself the chance I wanted. I thought I wasn't worth loving."

"You were wrong." He tells her. "You are very much worth loving."

She's silent for a while. "You didn't always think that." Her fingers draw out the letters of his name on his chest.

"Because you didn't want me to."

"And you've ever cared what anyone else says you should think?" She chuckles and leans up with her arms on his chest. "I just remember the first time we... met. You smelled of sweat and blood and city streets. So rough and male and just not him."

"You used me. Which was great since I was using you." He kisses her fingers. "I did find you intriguing though."

She smiles. "I suppose most women talk to you before ripping off your pants."

He goes quiet for a moment. "There's only been one other woman who knew Daredevil and held my interest in that way. And yes we had several conversations first."

"Selfishly? I'm very glad it didn't work out." Her thumb runs over his lips. "Sorry for the downer. Just not right after BLTs."

"I feel you in my arms, hear the sound of your voice, and I can't be down." He kisses her.

Jess chuckles against his lips. "Now who's the poet?"

He shrugs. "Must be contagious."

"Kissed the words away?" She laughs then sobers. "I love you, just know that no matter what. I love you, Matthew Michael Murdock, with everything I am."

The words scare him. She isn't the only one who doesn't think they are worthy of love. "I love you, too, Jessica Drew."

"Miriam." She teases. "My middle name is Miriam."

"Jessica Miriam Drew." He smiles. "I like it."

She smiles back. "You'll have to say it often."

A soft grin appears. "Especially in the throes of passion?"

"Or just walking around everyday instead of words, like that cartoon."

He looks confused. "You lost me."

"There's a cartoon where creatures go about just saying their own name. 'Pikachu, pikachu.' It's weird." She tries to explain.

"Oh." He laughs, recognizing what she means. "Oh what is the name of that. Foggy told me about it." He thinks. "Gotta catch 'em all." He gives up. His mind just didn't retain it. "I know what you're talking about."

She grins. "Sounds about right. The world needs more of that anyway."

He runs his fingers through her hair. "Jessica Miriam Drew." He smiles. "P.I."

She chuckles. "That's me. But you can't forget Spider Woman."

"Never. She seduced me, you know." His leg slides against hers.

"Seduced? Really?" She presses her nose against his and her voice takes that lower Spider Woman tone. "You were a pretty willing victim, as I recall."

"I didn't say it was a difficult seduction." He lowers his voice, too. "I was very willing."

"And very able." She kisses him softly.

When she pulls away his lips press together. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you more then."

She shakes her head with a small smile. "I wasn't ready then. It took what we had to know I needed more. It took your pulling away to realize who I wanted more from."

"I just wish..." His brow furrows. "If I could have prevented New Year's..."

"No." She kisses his forehead. "That's not your cross to bear."

"It kind of is." His voice gets quiet. "I hated you that night. All of you - Carol, Pietro, Wanda. I told myself I was done."

She strokes his cheek. "You were supposed to. The hooks were in place. It's easy for a spider to thread and connect them. I needed hate, I needed distraction. How else could I do it?"

"If you hadn't failed, I would have blamed myself." He does blame himself.

"You didn't push me, love. I took the step." She's firm.

He doesn’t press the matter, figuring she either can't or refuses to understand. "Pietro sent me a text. He said he is coming back and wants to talk."

"Talk? About the legal stuff, probably. Wanda's likely been going on about it." She gently strokes his jaw. She wants to tell him more, to explain that he couldn't have saved her than any more than he is now. She knows they'll have to have that talk sometime.

"That's what I figure." He wonders if it's been five minutes yet. "I'm having him meet me at my office."

Jess pauses. "That might not look so great."

"I wouldn't know." He smiles softly. "And if we're talking Sokovia Accords it makes sense to do it there."

"Except you haven't been using it, and it shows." She points out gently.

"I've been using it to deal with the garden. And it isn't that bad." It's empty more than anything.

"It's kind of lonely and empty." She taps his nose. "And it could use a dusting."

"I'll ask Mrs Hernandez if she can come dust." He suggests, feeling as though the office may be a metaphor for his professional life.

"I'll do it." She offers.

"Aren't you too busy?" He asks.

She shrugs. "I'm sort of on mat leave now?"

"Okay. If you don't mind." He offers to buy her dinner as payment.

"I don't want to be paid for being nice to you." Her nose wrinkles in disgust.

"Wait. You're being nice?" He teases and puts his hand against her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

She lightly hits his arm. "Dick."

He grins. "Speaking of being a dick, I should get to work." He sits up.

She rolls to the side with a grunt, though she's still on his lap. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too." He says it with love. He stretches his arms at and twists his torso around.

"Good." She yawns and pulls herself out of the bed. "You remember that time you brought me tacos at the tower when I was in custody?"

"I do." He stands and starts dressing.

"I'd like to actually eat some of those." She moves closer, helping him not because he needs it but because she enjoys touching him. "Not as payment, but just because it's something you'd like to share with me."

He smiles. "I / _would_ like to share them. Lunch? You can meet me at the office. Then we can go to sign the lease for the new apartment."

"Sounds amazing." She kisses him as she buckles his belt.

"Thank you." He gives her a kiss.

"I'm thinking I might patrol tonight, while I still can." She smiles. "Unless you need me tonight?"

He shakes his head. "Maybe I'll see you out there."

"Maybe." She goes to find clothing. "When will you meet Pietro? We aren't expected to do dinner or something, are we?"

"No. I'm meeting him at 3." He gathers up his things.

She considers it with all her plans. "Then I'd better come now to clean."

"Great. You can drive me."

Jess snorts. "Just for that, I'm wearing something terribly revealing that you can't properly appreciate.

Matt laughs. "Well be sure to visit Foggy afterwards so someone can."

"What, I can't hang around until Pietro shows up just for him to see?" She teases.

"Do you really want to torture him like that?" He asks her reasonably.

She sighs and speaks quietly. "You know I don't. I've done enough to him."

He walks over. Pulling her into his arms, he gives her a gentle kiss. "Then maybe bring something to cover up. And don't forget what an amazing gift you're giving him."

"The best damn lawyer in New York?" She jokes weakly as she presses against him.

Matt strokes her hair. "So he's hired Foggy."

"Asshole."

"Narcissist." He kisses her again. "You ready?"

"Well, I'm not wearing pants."

He considers that. "I take it you aren't wearing a dress, either."

"I have my pyjamas on still." She points out playfully.

He chuckles. "I guess I'll just meet you there then."

She smiles. "Good. I need to pick up a few things."

He gives her one last kiss before heading out the door.

There's a sadness to her as she watches him go. There may be no return from what she's got planned for tonight. She makes sure to print his image in her mind, to give her strength.


	227. Uncle Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro brings his new friend home. Jess tries to make a stand but ends up on her back. It's Carol's turn to worry. Steve asks for advice. Carol stops in to New York to check on things.

When 3 o'clock comes, Matt can sense Pietro walking to the office door. The young man has someone else with him. His girlfriend? Maybe. 

Babydoll would like a boyfriend like Pietro, if he were single and she could trust men. She looks at Pietro. "You're sure this is safe?"

He stops and turns to her. "I am sure. If at any time you don't feel safe, I will take you back to the tower. Top speed." He smiles.

She considers then nods.

"Okay." If it were Wanda, he'd take her hand. But Babydoll doesn't like touching, so Pietro nods and continues. He opens the door for her. "Matt, it is Pietro." He calls.

"In my office." Matt can tell by the voice that the woman isn't Betsy. He's intrigued. He stands and waits for them to come in.

Immediately, the girl notices his blindness, but she's met many with similar supposed disabilities who were formidable. She walks forward carefully, heels clicking with each step.

"You brought a friend." Matt notes.

"Yes. This is Babydoll. She is...new." Pietro replies. "She is why I wished to see you so quickly."

"Nice to meet you, Babydoll." Matt holds out his hand. "My name is Matt Murdock. I'm Pietro's lawyer. Or I used to be."

"It's nice to meet you, too." She replies quietly as she takes his hand firmly but quickly. "I'm not exactly from around here."

"No? Where are you from?" He motions for them to sit then takes a seat himself.

Babydoll sighs and glances at Pietro. "It's kind of a long story that starts with murder and ends in interdimensional travel."

Matt's eyebrows go up.

Pietro asks if Steve and Loki had ever told him about the Asylum where they fell in love. The lawyer doesn't recall that story. "Well, there is strange asylum with different people outside of this universe. They met Babydoll there. Now she is here. We need to make sure she has papers and can stay."

He takes it all in. "So what you're saying is that this woman needs a new identity"

"When you arrive in the asylum, you have nothing. Even your clothing is replaced by these ugly, stained, pyjamas." Babydoll speaks again, quietly. "And you usually wake up in a bad situation. I was strapped to a chair. Ophelia was underwater. I saw one guy appear on the stairs and fall."

"Ophelia was underwater?" Matt repeats. "That's...poetic."

Babydoll shrugs. "There was a library full of books. It seems we were all stories in someone else's world."

He tilts his said. "You're not saying this Ophelia was Hamlet's Ophelia. Are you?"

"She was Danish and spoke like somebody's grandmother."

"Okay. Very funny." Matt says. "If you need a new identity, then I'd be more likely to help you if it were because you were in an abusive relationship."

"She speaks the truth." Pietro tells him. "I don't need you to believe us. We just need to keep her safe. She needs papers."

"Ask Steve. He knows. He saved me from my lobotomy. Him and Loki." She tells Matt.

Matt presses his lips together. "Steve and Loki are in hiding. It's not like I can just call them."

"Pietro did." She looks at him again. "This is just more paperwork bullshit. I don't do this. I defend people. I hurt assholes who think girls are toys."

Matt tries to explain. "Paperwork bullshit is how you can continue to defend people and hurt assholes who think girls are toys." He takes a breath. "Pietro, is there a way I can speak to our friends in hiding?"

Pietro nods.

Babydoll crosses her arms and sits angrily back in her chair.

"And you're confident they will corroborate her story?"

He nods again.

"Get them to tell you questions, I'll prove I'm the same me." Babydoll offers.

Matt turns to the young woman. "Babydoll, would you mind telling me how you met Steve and Loki?" He listens to her heart rate as she speaks.

"I was taken for a lobotomy." She tells him calmly. "The needle was before my eye and I blinked and I was strapped to a different chair. I screamed to be released. They were the ones who came. Loki's shirt was too small and Steve kept peeking at him and blushing."

Pietro chuckles. "This I believe."

Matt nods. "I believe it, too. I apologize for not believing you earlier, Babydoll. I can make sure that you aren't bothered legally. As for the rest, the defending and the hurting, the Avengers will be better able to help you than I."

"Thank you." She speaks cautiously, once more seeking Pietro's lead. "I think I need to learn this world before I just start going, though. It seems like comic books, with all the masked heroes."

"I'm sure it does."

"She is a hero though." Pietro says almost proudly. "She helped Betsy and I take out vampires."

"Still not as scary as elves." She smiles.

Matt smiles too. "Wow. Well I suggest you start to learn about our world by making Pietro buy you a genuine New York slice of pizza."

"I've never been to New York in any reality." She admits. "Mother was sick and step dad... well, it wasn't safe to leave home."

Pietro smiles at her. "Then we will pick up pizza and take to Betsy for dinner. Then we will start lessons in our world."

"So, what did you call it? Chill and Netflix?" Babydoll smiles.

"Netflix and chill." Matt replies. "And I don't think that's what you want to do."

She blinks innocently. "Did I miss something?"

Pietro shrugs.

"Netflix and chill is a euphemism for sex." Matt explains. "But a lot of people think it means literally to watch Netflix and relax on the couch."

"Oh." The disgust in her voice at sex is palpable. "No. That won't happen."

Matt nods and asks after Wanda. He's surprised to learn that Vision is with her now. "Well let her know I'm still working on getting rid of the Sokovia Accords and getting them home."

"We are grateful to you, Matt." Pietro hesitates. "How is Jess?"

He can hear the tenderness and concern in the Sokovian's voice. "She's good. She actually came by earlier and cleaned up the office. And the baby is healthy." He gives a soft smile. "I know she misses you. Though she'd never admit it."

"Didn't Steve mention her?" Babydoll furrows her brow. "Something about a mentor? Is she special?"

"Very." Pietro answers. "She is carrying my child."

Babydoll wrinkles her nose. "But you're with Betsy."

"I am. I was with Jess before Betsy." Pietro explains. "She learned she was pregnant after she had broken up with me."

"That's unfortunate."

"Could be worse." Matt says. "And now I'm dating Jess. So this world may be more like a soap opera than a comic book."

She considers. "Are there evil twins with moustaches?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Matt says. "Although we did have people pretending to be other people. And Bucky's psychiatrist ended up being obsessed with him and trying to take his wife's place."

She huffs a laugh. "At least she wasn't selling his body to the highest bidder."

He laughs. "No thankfully not. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I. Don't know?" She shrugs. "Place to crash, legal papers. Nope. We're good.

"We are good." Pietro agrees. "I will call Jess later. For now, we will get pizza to take to Betsy." He stands. "Thank you, Matt."

Babydoll stands with him. "Yes, thank you. I guess we'll see you soon.

Matt stands. "I'll contact Pietro as soon as I have your new identity and records ready. If there is anything else I can do, just let me know." He gives a soft smile. "And welcome to our world, Babydoll. I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you. Really."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Of course nothing will go wrong, but just in case Jess leaves two packaged dress shirts on Matt's pillow. Brand new in a creamy white colour and made of bamboo fibre to be as soft as possible. There's also a small bottle of handmade aftershave - vanilla and violet - an I love you gift. Certainly not because she knows she's doing something potentially suicidal.

She dresses carefully, every detail in place. She considers adding a gun, but figures she can just steal one if she needs it. One last look around and she's off to the Hydra base to end the danger to the Avengers and those she loves.

Sneaking in is the easiest part. All she has to do is wait for the guard change to the evening shift. She crawls along the roof, passing by easily. She makes her way through many passages until she gets to the main control hub. That's when she makes her attack.

She drops to the floor, hands sparking, and begins to fight. The punches and bursts of energy feel good. Almost cathartic. Soon the room is clear, what Hydra agents remaining are stunned. She uses the opportunity to destroy all the equipment. She doesn't care what data is in those computer banks, it's Hydra's so it must go.

Next she heads through the corridors in search of Viper, formerly known as Madame Hydra. She can't let that bitch get away. Anything that gets in her path is quickly incapacitated. 

Most rooms she passes are empty or uninteresting but she has to stop at one that looks disturbingly familiar. It could be an exact replica of the room she awoke in fourteen years before. She takes her time to look around. Accidentally, a finger hits a switch and a small video screen comes on.

"Subject Jessica still shows no signs of abnormal ability or growth. Remains remarkably healthy." There's a rustle in the background and a muffled woman's voice. Then the camera pans to a girl, maybe ten, with blonde hair and green eyes who calls the scientist 'daddy'. Jess turns it off quickly. She plugs her phone into the system and downloads as much as she can. As she unplugs it, something suddenly hits her. A throbbing ache through her abdomen and sudden wetness down her thighs.

"No, no, no. Not now Alice." Jess curses but she only manages a few steps before the next contraction sends her to her knees. She forces herself to breathe slowly before sending Matt a quick text asking for help, with her location. She gets up again and heads to the next door, hoping for an exit.

Instead she finds a room full of strange pods and at least a dozen women that all look like the blonde version of her and wearing a green variation of her old uniform.

"Shit." Jess backs into the door which has locked behind her.

When the women see her, they approach and all begin talking. Some is hero worship, some jealousy. There's a comment about how much her dad talks of her. All of it starts getting overwhelming. Her dad? Clones? And then comes the terrifying bit where they all start spouting Hydra rhetoric and Jess realizes she's in a factory producing Hydra loyal supersoldiers. She's surrounded, alone, and in the first stages of labour.

The crowd around her are getting more violent. They've begun to realize she doesn't support Hydra but she sure as hell can't take them like this.

She tries to think quickly as she gets hit with the first kicks and punches. She looks up to see the sprinkler system and gets inspired. Jess leaps up to grab the pipe, breaking it do water goes everywhere. As it soaks things, she gathers her energy, even as she's hit, then she sends out the largest electrical burst she can. There's screams and the scent of burning flesh as the water carries her venom blast further.

A new contraction wracks her body with pain and Jess collapses to her knees. She's breathing heavily and her hands are posed to blast again, though she knows she has nothing left. That's when she hears the door. "Come on. I could do this all day."

"Don't shoot." The voice is familiar, male, gutteral. A red form appears framed in the open door. "Are you okay?"

"Devil." She gasps, her hands dropping to the floor to support her. She can feel her thighs cramping along with her abdomen. It makes her a little dizzy.

Daredevil immediately rushes forward to support her. "Let's get you out of here." He listens to see if there is anyone else coming. Of course there is. He guides her to the door. "Stay here a moment." Making sure she's leaning against the door frame, he rushes out to meet the few men that come.

She raises her hand to try and help, but the energy is barely more than a static shock. She has to grip the doorframe tightly to stay up.

He returns quickly, his breaths heavy. Helping her lean on him, he walks her forward.

"Thank you." She speaks softly. "I would've had this if, if." She gasps with another contraction. "If our larva wasn't in such a rush."

"We need to get you to a hospital." There is no surprise in his voice. He had heard the distress before he had ever gotten to her. It's unfortunate Claire quit her nursing job, otherwise he'd call her to warn that they were coming.

Jess grips his arm. "We can't, not in costume. Not if you want me to keep my identity."

His nostrils flare at the complication. "I'll call Pietro. Have him bring you a change of clothes and get you to the hospital."

"Why not just Avengers medical? They've been my doctors, anyway." She's forcing herself to calmness in this strange situation.

"Right. Sorry. I'm not used to Avengers perks." He gets her outside before calling Pietro. "Spider Woman is having contractions. We need to get her to Avengers medical. We're outside the docks in..." He realizes he doesn't know.

Jess holds out her hand. "Give. Pietro? I'll text you the GPS from my phone."

Pietro acknowledges that. "I will tell medical you are coming in while I wait." In truth, he tells Betsy to tell them so he can get fresh sneakers on and head downstairs.

She nods as she hangs up and gives the phone back so she can take her own.

Daredevil listens, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Jess and the baby. He'll worry about that later. Right now he needs to be sure no one else is coming. Unfortunately they aren't that lucky. "Four more are coming. They have guns."

Jess nods and takes a deep breath to gather energy. She has just enough to blast the guns fro their hands as they arrive. "Go."

Daredevil moves as quickly as possible. Still, Pietro arrives before he's done. "Get her out of here!"

The Sokovian nods and gathers Jess in his arms. "We will be there in a moment."

"Wait, Devil." Jess takes some small round objects from her belt and holds them out. "You have to destroy that building. It's a lab. They're building an army."

He takes the bombs from her hand, touching her longer than he needs to. "I love you."

"Stop it. I'm fine." Her voice is full of affection. "Thank you for clearing my rubbish. Come bring me flowers when you're done."

"You got it." He runs off back into the warehouse.  
"Ready?" Pietro asks.

She holds tight. "You know I hate this."

"Close your eyes and hold on." A moment later, he is racing through the streets to the tower. Adrenaline is fueling his speed, and they pass moving cars as though the cars were at a standstill. He doesn't stop until they are in the lobby. Thankfully a medical team is waiting there for them.

Jess releases her bruising grip and gives herself to their care, even submitting to the wheelchair they brought with minimal argument.

Pietro stays with her the whole way, insisting on wheeling the chair up to the medical floor. "Is it too soon? Will baby be okay? Will Jess?"

One of the nurses assures him that babies are born prematurely all the time. The doctor points out they might've expected this, taking their increased metabolisms.

Jess just rolls her eyes at Pietro. "Keep worrying and you wait outside."

He scowls but says nothing else. Instead he chews on his lip and does what he is told.

They're taken to a room where Jess is asked to change into a hospital gown. She stubbornly demands they all leave. It takes her several minutes more than she feels it should, but finally she calls them back in.

While he waited, Pietro called Betsy to let her know they are here and that Jess is in labor. He remains mostly silent when he goes back into the room. He only has one question. "May I hold your hand?"

It makes her laugh. "If it's half as bad as I've heard, I might break your hand."

He sighs. "Fine. I will stand here and look pretty."

"You're good at that." But they quickly recruit him to get Jess into the bed. And then she's complaining about the stirrups. "This is utterly ridiculous and not at all comfortable."

"I don't think it's supposed to be." Pietro tells her.

"Don't encourage them." She point Pietro, then the doctor. "Get this child out of me."

Pietro presses his lips together. "Don't worry, Alice. Your mother is just anxious to see you." And this is when he remembers he was going to ask Matt to be Alice's godfather when they met earlier that day. He slaps his forehead.

The doctor has just finished telling Jess that this could take hours, which she knew, and she looks up at Pietro before grimacing with pain from another contraction. "What? You take it back?"

"No. I forgot to ask Matt something." He shrugs. "I will ask when he gets here."

"That should be fine." She reaches for Pietro's hand despite the risk of hurting him, she finds she wants it. Especially now that the doctor is examining her and talking about dilation.

They listen. Pietro kind of understands but not really. He is just glad he is back in time for this.

Jess asks a nurse who explains that she's currently just shy of seven cm and she has to reach ten before they can deliver. "Oh, bloody hell. Does that mean I can't have drugs?"

The nurse assures her that they can get started and goes to get what they need, starting the IV drip.

"If you get drugs, I can still hold your hand?" Pietro asks.

Jess nods. "Of course, silly boy."

"Just want to be sure you won't break me." He smiles at her. "I'm sure Matt will be here soon."

"This will probably only distress him, since he can't see it." She looks up at him, sweat on her brow.

"But his presence will comfort you." He reasons. He gets a cloth and wipes the sweat from her face.

It had been a lame attempt an excuse. She wants to give this just to Pietro but she can't admit it. "I'm, I'm oka-ow ow ow." She whines as the IV needle goes in.

He chuckles. "I thought you were supposed to be tough."

"But needles." She pouts.

"Are better than bullets and rats." He finishes for her.

"No." She shakes her head. "Bullets are better than needles."

"Not true." He insists. "Bullets do more damage. I know this from experience."

"Clearly you've never been drugged."

"No but I've been shot." He tells her.

She argues. "Just because my scars healed doesn't mean I haven't." She grunts again. The pain is starting to recede, though. Clearly the drugs are having at least some effect.

"Did I say you had not?" Pietro can't believe they are arguing about this. "Fine. Needles are worse than bullets. Do you hear that Alice? No doubt you will win every argument, too." He teases.

She hits his chest with the hand still holding his. "You will not argue with my daughter."

"So I am to spoil her now? I do not think so." He's still smiling.

"Why is that even a question?"

"How else do I not argue with her?"

The nurses exchange looks of amusement.

"You're an idiot." She shifts, trying to get more comfortable.

"Many have told me so." He kisses her hand.

She has to roll her eyes at that. Then she makes a face. "She can't be yours. She's too slow."

He chuckles. "We will do paternity test to make sure."

"Did you just call me a slut?"

He sighs. "Yes. That is exactly what I called you by agreeing with what you said."

She would wink to show she's joking but another contraction hits. "Merciful Buddha, say we're almost done."

"You're doing great." One of the nurses says. She gives Pietro a face mask and hat. He puts it on and asks if he looks like a doctor now.

Jess shakes her head then squeezes her eyes shut. She silently asks for strength both from Matt and any god that'll listen.

Pietro's eyes hold worry. He wishes he could help more. "How much longer?" He asks the nurse.

The nurse tells him it could be a while still, hours even. But the dilation is good. Now at 8 cm.

He looks at Jess. "Do you want anything? Ice chips? Matt?"

"Yes." She decides. She's trying to shut out everything outside her body.

"Okay. I will be right back." He's gone in a whoosh. It takes a while for him to come back with the ice chips. "Matt is taking a quick shower. He will be here soon. He will text me when he's ready."

Somehow the way he says it puts the idea in her mind that he'd been in the shower _with_ Matt. She's not sure it's possible to be aroused during labour but she's glad for the ice, nonetheless.

"He wanted to know what he should bring from home for you." He puts his mask back on.

"Maybe just something to wear out of here." She speaks slowly as she thinks. "Oh. And the blanket from Carol. It's on the back of my reading chair."

Pietro calls Matt and tells him what she needs. When the call is over, he lets Jess know Matt is also bringing her toothbrush and some toothpaste in case she needs to stay the night.

"Like I've never gone without before." But she's still touched by the consideration on both men's parts.

About 10 minutes later, Pietro gets the call that Matt is ready. "Okay. I am going to get him. Don't have Alice until we're back." He kisses her forehead.

"Don't think that's a problem, but hurry back. I need you." Jess pouts at him.

"We will." Pietro leaves in a whoosh. It takes about 15 minutes this time. That's because Matt stopped to buy flowers and refused to be carried any further once they reached the elevators. 

Jess would applaud his stubborness if she knew. Instead she's cursing out her so-called enhanced anatomy as the nurse adds more painkiller to her drip.

"Quick short exhales." Matt tells her.

She hits him. "What do you know?"

"Hey! Blind man. And the movies and stuff all have the women going hee-hoo-hee-hoo."

"How do you know? You don't do movies." She's clearly a bit agitated.

Matt raises his eyebrows. "There's this thing called descriptive service that describes the action."

Pietro shakes his head. "Don't mind her. They cannot give her enough drugs."

"You're never home long enough and you... ow!" She grips hard on to the nearest thing she can in either direction, pain saving Pietro from whatever she's going to say.

"Should we leave the room?" Matt asks. He's still holding a small bag for her and a plant with small red roses.

A nurse lets him know he can stay if he can calm her, but he'll have to wear a surgical mask.

Another nurse tells them she's up to 9 cm and the doctor confirms, saying they'll be onto actually pushing soon.

Pietro takes the plant and bag while a nurse puts the mask on Matt, who's wearing the clothes Jess laid out for him. He's led to her bed. His hand feels out and takes her shoulder. "Hey. I was able to finish the task you left me."

She puts a hand over his, cherishing his strength. "Thank you. I'll explain later." The contractions are getting very close as her body prepares for the next step.

Pietro puts his hand on her other shoulder and smiles at her. "You are doing so good."

"Fuck do you know?" But she's smiling, even if it's a little worn.

The doctor interrupts their moment. "Okay, were ready. On the next contraction, I want you to bear down. Maybe grab the metal sidebars so you don't break anyone's fingers."

"Please." Matt and Pietro say it together.

She does. Then she pushes as instructed. TV and movies make it look a lot easier than it really is. 40 minutes of concentrated pushing barely gets them the top of Alice's head and the doctor says it's going _fast._

Matt is sitting, whispering soft encouraging words into her ear as Pietro wipes her brow.

Finally, what Jess is sure is several centuries later, the whole head is out. A nurse cleans the little face as the doctor positions to help her body out. Thankfully it's fairly quick. They're able to clamp and cut the cord. Alice is gently cleaned and checked while the doctor helps Jess deliver the afterbirth and makes sure she's okay. Then the little girl, crying now that she's able to fill her lungs, is presented to her parents.

Pietro is all smiles. "She is so beautiful. I mean she looks like little wrinkled man but still beautiful."

"Well she's got a good set of lungs." Matt replies. He's also smiling.

"You can't have her. For that comment." Jess is a little short on breath as the girl is placed on her arms. "You were right, though. Blonde."

"So she is mine."

"Of course she is." She's too tired to put her anger into it.

Pietro kisses Jess' head then kisses Alice's. He counts the little fingers. "She is perfect."

Jess nods. "Takes after momma."

"Obviously." Matt says. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, jaa." She whines softly. Then she offers the baby to Pietro.

The Sokovian takes her lovingly. He smiles down at her. "Hello, Alice. I am Pietro your father."

Matt holds Jess' hand. "Tell me how I can help."

"I just want to sleep."

Blue eyes blink up at Pietro, that shade of baby blue that always changes. Alice yawns. Being born is hard. Pietro knew he would love her, he just didn't realize how much and how quickly. 

Jess is falling asleep where she is. A nurse suggests they take her to a proper bed and away from the birth mess.

"We do that?" Pietro asks confused.

"Or we can call for an extra hand. Your choice."

The doctor says they're fine to go anywhere in the tower, since they're in the building.

Matt has his lawyer's face on. "You're saying she's well enough to leave the medical area now? With the baby?"

"She's well enough to leave this room but she must stay within the building. JARVIS will monitor her and the child for the next 24 hours. We can be there in 5 minutes if anything seems off."

He nods. "Pietro, could you call Betsy and Babydoll to help us? I assume she can stay in the room she was in before."

A nurse brings the wheelchair back for their use.

"Yes. Actually..." Pietro looks up at the ceiling. "JARVIS, could you please ask Betsy to come?"

She's there in moments, as she was waiting just outside the med lab. "Hey guys." She's followed closely by a petite blonde.

"We are taking Jess upstairs. Could you help please?"

Betsy nods, then turns her hand to use her powers to float Jess up, still in a laying position. "Lead the way. But I get to hold Alice once we're there."

Matt stands and extends his stick. Babydoll helps him retrieve the bag and plant. Then he lightly holds her arm as they head to the elevator.

"She is so tiny." Pietro can't seem to tear his eyes away from his new daughter.

Betsy smiles at him and her new competition, but she doesn't mind. Getting Jess in the elevator is a bit tricky, but Betsy manages. Before long, she's gently setting the new mom into her bed.

"Thank you." Matt tells both Betsy and Babydoll.

"No worries. Do you need coffee or anything?" The birth had taken most of the night.

"Breast milk." Jess mumbles sleepily. "Pietro in the freezer."

He nods. "I will get it. You sleep. You worked very hard."

Jess nods against the pillow. Her hand unconsciously reaches to the empty spot beside her.

"We should let her sleep." Betsy suggests. "And maybe take a nap ourselves."

Matt wants to take her hand but can't do it without revealing more about himself than he wants to. Pietro can sense this. He leads the other women out, asking for their help. They follow him, wishing the couple well before cooing over the new arrival some more. Betsy encourages them all to go for breakfast.

Pietro yawns. "I may be too tired for breakfast." He hands Alice over so that he can prepare one of the frozen bottles of breast milk.

Betsy just smiles. "We'll play it by ear."

Still in the bedroom, Jess tries to struggle out of the hospital robe. She finds it uncomfortable and in the way of sleeping. Matt helps her. "I didn't bring you anything to sleep in."

"Good." She runs her hand down his side. "I knew it'd fit perfectly."

"You're a very observant woman. Of course it fit." He kisses her palm. "You should sleep."

She nods and nuzzles into the pillow. A moment later, she murmurs something but it's too low for even Matt to catch more than 'father'.

He undresses and carefully lays the clothes on a chair. Then he gets into bed next to her, draping an arm over her waist. She winces slightly then moves closer so she can put her head against his heart.

In the kitchen, Pietro takes a picture of Alice and sends it to his sister. 'You are aunt now.' Immediately, she shows it to Vision and everyone in the lab. Then she takes a break to run and show everyone else.

Betsy smiles at him, rubbing his back. "All her things are in Washington."

"I know." He looks almost heartbroken. This is not at all what he imagined the circumstances would be. "But I want to keep Alice close to Jess for a little while."

"Do you have any friends nearby with kids?" Babydoll asks. "Borrow things."

He immediately thinks of Carol and Bucky. It only makes him more sad.

Betsy catches the thought and raises an eyebrow. "There's probably still some things in their room here. And you know they'd insist."

He nods before explaining to Babydoll. "We have friends who have baby twin girls. They are in hiding with Steve and Loki."

"Oh. Lots of babies. Wow." She smiles. Pietro's girl is so adorable. His ex was pretty hot too, all things considered. She'll probably grow up to be a heartbreaker.

Pietro feels suddenly very tired. But he smiles as he realizes how lucky he is. "I am happy they did not need to keep Alice in the hospital."

Betsy nods. "Milk ready? Why don't you grab a seat as you feed her."

Babydoll agrees. "Until you get used to it, it's hard to keep your arm up." Then she adds. "I helped raise my sister."

He smiles at her. "Then you will be my baby consultant." He checks the milk and finds it acceptable. Then he takes Alice to the couch and offers her the nipple. "Drink me, little one."

It takes a few attempts but soon she's latched on.

Pietro has a goofy smile on his face. All he wants to do is protect her and love her. He can feel himself tearing up with the emotion. "Now I understand Bucky."

"Which part?" Betsy smiles.

"How he is with his girls."

She nods. "Ah, madly in love. And moreso with Carol for giving them to him." She's careful here, it's dangerous ground.

His eyes remain on the baby. "I am grateful to Jess. And I love her, but I'm not in love with her." He looks at Betsy. "She is only a friend."

She leans in to kiss his head. "I'm glad your mind is clear and not clouded by some false feeling of duty."

"My duty is to Alice. And to my sister." There is no uncertainty in his mind.

"That's fair."

He smiles at her. "It would be to you, too, but you don't need it."

"Shut up and feed your baby." She messes his hair affectionately.

"Yes. Okay." When Alice is done, milk sliding down the corner of her mouth, Pietro wipes away the excess and moves her to his shoulder. He gently rubs circles over her back.

Betsy takes the bottle from him to put in the sink, then she picks up the blanket Matt brought and brings it over. It's knit, light green with ladybugs on it. "When did Carol find time to do this?"

Pietro looks at it. "I don't know. But Jess has had it for a long time. Carol calls Jess ladybug." He explains.

Betsy smiles. "And this is the first thing she gives to your daughter?" She offers it so they can wrap the little girl up snuggly.

He understands. It's a way for Carol to be here. "We never had a baby shower. There was always things to do. My poor Alice comes at such a curious time."

"Appropriate with the name, I guess." Betsy rubs his neck. "I'll take her for a while if you need some rest."

He doesn't want to, but he knows he should. He carefully hands her over. "Thank you."

She kisses him tenderly. "Rest up, papa. Your Alice is going to need a lot of attention very soon and most of it's going to have to be from you."

He nods and gives her a kiss. "I don't know how much Jess will want to see her. However much is fine with me." He gives Alice one last kiss before heading to bed.

Betsy and Babydoll settle in to watch some TV and babysit. Betsy can't help but wonder what the first year of this child's life will be like.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky can't help smiling at the picture of the newborn. But he keeps an eye on Carol, knowing how much she wanted to be there for this. He puts an arm around her and kisses her.

Carol sighs as she leans into him. "I wanted... who could hold her hand? I hope she's okay."

"We can call Pietro later and check. Or have Loki deliver a phone." He suggests. He smiles at Wanda. "Thank you for sharing with us. You're going to be a great aunt."

Wanda gives them both a nod. "Thank you. I need to find father and mother now."

Although the excitement is sweet, Carol doesn't seem particularly touched by it. She seems almost saddened by the news.

Bucky holds his wife. "I'm sorry. I wish you could be there."

"I feel like I just keep failing her at every turn."

He takes a breath. "Go to her. Fly above the atmosphere where they can't track you. Meet them at Matt's place."

Her brow creases in concern and she looks at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you, either."

"I'll be fine." He kisses her. "I've got plenty of help here. Go."

She grabs his face to give him a deep and loving kiss.

He's happy he can do this for her. Well not do exactly. "Just don't get caught okay?"

"I'm not wanted for anything." She points out and kisses his bottom lip again. "But I promise to keep you safe. Do you need anything from home?"

"Just you back." He strokes her cheek. "Maybe make sure they haven't foreclosed on the house."

She nods and kisses him again. "Promise. I love you. And not just because you're letting me do this."

"Right back at you, doll. Give Jess and Pietro my regards."

"I won't be more than a couple days." She promises though she doesn't seem quite ready to let go.

"Take as long as you need. We'll be here when you get back." He holds her close. "Go say goodbye to your girls."

She nods and goes to them,picking them up one at a time. "You two be good for your daddy. Mommy will be back soon for lots of cuddles and kisses."

"Maaa." They smile and hold on to her.

"Yes, I know. But I'm going to go see your auntie Jess and make sure your new cousin Alice is doing well." She gives them each several more kisses. And then Bucky gets one, too. 

"Be careful." He takes another kiss before letting her go.

She grins and gives him a wink as her outfit and mask come up. "You know careful's my middle name."

His eyebrows rise. "I thought it was Danger."

"Shh." She puts a finger over his lips then floats toward the window.

Bucky watches her until he can no longer see her, lost in the beautiful blue sky of Wakanda.

His daughters chatter at him. Becky seems determined to sit up, though she doesn't manage better than to push her chest up from the mattress they're sharing.

He goes over to them. "You wanna go with Mommy? Sorry, Becky. You're gonna have to wait a little longer."

"Ahbbbpt." She replies before falling back down.

He chuckles. "Ahbbbpt." He smiles at her and picks her up. "Wanna fly?" He holds her face-down and moves her around the room as he makes whooshing sounds.

She laughs like it's the greatest thing on earth. Lina looks on longingly.

Bucky sets Becky down and picks up Lina. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Miss Lina. Do you want to fly, too?"

She reaches for him. He holds her above his head and brings her down slowly to pretend to eat her tummy while making nom-nom sounds.

"Do I get a turn?" Steve asks over her giggles. He's leaning in the doorway, having let himself into the apartment.

Bucky turns. "With Lina or with me?"

Steve grins. "I don't know. That belly thing looked pretty fun."

The brunet walks over and hugs his friend. "Did you hear you're a, what, an uncle? Grandfather?"

"Both, I guess? Yeah." He hugs Bucky back tightly. "Guessing Carol did, too."

"She did. She's on her way to them now." He hands Lina over to Steve so he can get Becky.

Steve's happy to take her, holding her up so they can be nose to nose. "Hello Lina. How are you today? How are you?"

"Adabaya coofpt." She reaches for his nose.

Bucky come back with Becky. "Are you having fun with Uncle Punk?"

"Oh, she's just catching me up on the gossip." He pauses. "Uncle Punk? Is that becoming a thing?"

"That is definitely becoming a thing." Bucky grins.

Steve kisses Lina's head. "Your daddy's just being silly, you can ignore him."

Becky is waving her arms and talking, wanting to fly again. Her father happily obliges.

"They're so chatty. Think we'll be getting real words soon?"

"I do." He swoops Becky down towards her sister. "They've gotten very close to saying mama."

"That's exciting. And they're so strong now. They'll be crawling and all over the place any time now." Steve chuckles.

"Yep. Good thing I had a lot of practice chasing after you." Bucky teases. "How is your little one coming along? Is Loki suffering from morning sickness?"

Steve shrugs. "A little, but she hasn't seemed too bad yet. She probably has some Asgardian cure she's not sharing."

"And how are you doing? Any sympathy sickness?"

"I've been keeping myself busy taking missions out to random sex trade hubs. I haven't had time." Steve points out.

"Well that's good." Bucky makes a guilty face. "Sorry I haven't been able to help."

Steve shakes his head. "You can come once Carol gets back. You should be cleared from surgery by then."

"Yeah. That's be good." He sits on the couch. "Have you seen Vision?"

"Glances but not to speak to him. He seems to be attached to Wanda right now." He has a little smirk.

"The boy's in love. Or lust. Or both."

"And he's probably managed to even outstrip my guilt complex."

"That's hard to believe." He gives Becky the teething ring. "So is this a social call? Or did you need something."

"Just wanted to see if you got the news." Steve shrugs. He sits Lina gently on the couch next to her dad and grins to see her stay sitting up all on her own. "You're getting so big."

She reaches up to try to take the teething ring from her sister.

"Yep." Bucky smiles. "She's a cutie."

"Too bad there's no boys around for you to impress." Steve teases her gently.

"She's impressing me plenty." Bucky says. He looks at his best friend. "So how are you really?"

Steve gives his hands to Lina, who has them in a firm grip. His eyes meet Bucky's. "Would you believe I'm feeling kinda homesick?"

"Yes." He smiles. "Think they have baseball here in Wakanda?"

"We can always introduce it." Steve chuckles. After a moment he adds. "Remember that asylum I told you about, the one I was trapped in outside of time?"

"I do."

He licks his lips. "Someone we met there appeared here. Pietro and Betsy found her in London."

Bucky looks surprised. "You're kidding. Who?"

"Babydoll? From that Suckerpunch movie I told you about?"

"Yeah. Carol and I watched that." He thinks. "The one who gets lobotomized at the end, right? The super great dancer whose dancing we never get to see. She okay?"

"Sounds like it, just confused. Lo'- well, we're both kind of worried what it means that she's here." He scoops Lina up so he can have her spot and sets her on his lap.

Bucky leans against his best friend. "Does make you wonder why she's here and not in her movie."

Steve puts his head against Bucky's. "What do the watchers want? Maybe they just don't want to send her home to be a vegetable?"

Bucky looks at him. "Do you think the people who put you in an asylum are really concerned about your well being?"

"Isn't that what they're made for?" He frowns. "That one, though..."

"Do you remember the asylums back in our day?" Bucky is sure they were more to lock people away than to help them.

He licks his lips. "Yeah. Or the sanitoriums where TB victims were sent to die so they wouldn't infect anyone else."

"Not nice places." Bucky agrees. "I hope she's okay." He chuckles. "And I wonder how Carol will react when she sees her."

"Love, I hope." Steve smiles.

He nods.

"Maybe warn her though."

Bucky looks around. "Don't know if she took the phone."

"Oh. Right. She's there now." He chuckles. "Well, there will be a story for us."

"Yep. She's probably already there."

Steve tilts his head. "She's not that fast."

He shrugs. "She has extra incentive."

"She still only has certain physical abilities." Steve smiles. "But I bet she's trying to push them."

"You know it." He looks at Steve. "I've been thinking about the war lately. About all the people we've lost."

Steve puts an arm around him. "Try not to do that to yourself."

"It's hard not to. This." He looks around. "It's another reminder of how life happens to you. We make promises, and we find we can't keep them."

"But we can't afford to let them stop us from living." He reminds him.

"No. I'm not saying that." He looks at Becky. "Just scares me that I won't be able to protect them."

"At least you want to. Look at all those people we know who didn't get that." Steve points out.

"Yeah." He watches as slobber coats Becky's hands and mouth. "Sometimes I just want a simple life. Ya know? And this entire year has just been really really full."

Steve nods. "That's probably on me. Sorry." Lina looks up at him and coos.

"It's on Hydra and that guy who decided to frame me." Bucky tells him.

"But I led you to this life." He turns to him with a smile. "Then again, it brought you these little wonders."

"You saved my ass. Twice. Three times now? I've lost track." Bucky looks at the girls. "But I wouldn't trade these girls or Carol for anything."

Steve nods and pulls Lina up by the grip she has on his fingers. She gleefully stands and takes some practice steps on his lap. "Well, we'll have to try to set things right. But I think you're doing okay. Look how happy they are."

"Thankfully. The one promise I intend to keep is to love them and accept them no matter what." He may make an exception on the acceptance if they become Hydra.

"I don't think you get much choice on that, as a dad." Steve chuckles.

Bucky frowns. His voice is soft when he replies. "Carol's dad seemed to think he had a choice."

Steve sighs. "I said _you_ don't have a choice. Because of who you are, a good and loving man.

He shrugs, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "I just want what's best for them."

"Me too. Though I secretly hope they grow up to be Avengers." Steve winks.

"Assuming the Avengers still exist." He realizes how dark that sounded. "Sorry."

He bumps his friend. "Whoever is protecting our world, then, whatever they're called. I also hope they won't be terribly busy."

"Yeah." Bucky looks at his girls and wonders what the future will hold for them.

"Until then, let's just love them and protect them and teach them the best way to live. True and loyal, like their father. Strong and hopeful like their ma." Steve kisses Lina's head and she giggles. 

"Thanks, Uncle Punk. I needed to hear that." Bucky gives that little grin of his.

"No problem, Uncle Jerk."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro is feeding Alice again. It already feels like he is always feeding, burping, or changing her. But he is enjoying it.

"There is a visitor, sir." JARVIS warns him.

"Okay. Should I be worried?"

"Colonel Danvers landed on the roof moments ago." The AI replies. "She's in the elevator headed to the common floor."

Pietro smiles. "Please tell her where she can find Jess." He gets up to meet her.

They all meet on the floor where Jess is apparently sleeping again. Carol rolls her eyes as she realizes it. "Honestly, Jess." She heads straight for the bedroom.

Matt rises when he hears her approach. He opens the door for her.

"Nice boxers." She teases and gives him a gentle hug. Her uniform quickly fades back to the dress she'd had on before.

"Thanks. Come in. Jess is going to be ecstatic to see you."

"Better be." She walks across the room and hops into bed next to her friend. "Come on, ladybug, you never sleep this deeply."

Jess yawns and rolls over to put her arms around Carol's waist. "I was doing my impression of you."

It earns her a bat on the head. "Not funny."

Matt quietly puts on his clothes, not wanting to interrupt them.

"You shouldn't have come. It's dangerous." Jess informs her best friend, though she's clearly not letting go. "Also, you were totally right on getting a c section. That's what I'll be doing for the next one."

Carol pets her hair with a smile. "Next one? Really?"

Matt tilts his head. "Pietro is coming with Alice."

Carol looks up. "Perfect. And since Tony hasn't come down or sent any messages, I take it he's in Miami again?"

He shrugs.

"DC, actually." Jess yawns, then she sits up suddenly. "Fuck. Carol. You will not believe what happened."

Carol blinks. "You gave birth a month early? Apparently after your poor boyfriend had to pull you out of a Hydra facility. Which you did not call me for." She sounds only slightly annoyed.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Well, that. But they had my file."

"File?"

"You know, the one about my whole bloody life and parents and everything?" Jess hits her thigh.

Pietro is just about to knock on the door when he hears that. "Perhaps I should come back later?"

"That depends, did you bring the larva? I haven't seen her properly yet." Jess holds out her arms.

He walks over and hands her Alice. "Say hello to mama."

Carol is still trying to process the news. It's huge. And yet Jess moves around like it's nothing.

Matt studies their reactions.

Jess takes Alice, looking down at her and really seeing her for the first time. "You look like your auntie Carol, you really do." 

"She doesn't. Now please say that file thing again because I don't think I understood properly." Carol's brow is slightly furrowed as she touches the baby's cheek. "You look much more like your auntie Wanda in blonde."

"It was in the room with all the clones of me. They mentioned my father." Jess explains, not even looking up from her daughter. "So I copied all data off their server with the name Drew on it. Haven't read it yet. Been sort of busy."

"Sort of." Matt says sarcastically.

Carol pulls her close and kisses her head. "They were cloning you? That worries me. How do they still have that much power?"

"Good financial backing." Matt says.

"Viper has a lot of government connections." Jess adds. Then she wrinkles her nose.

Pietro feels tired. "We should sever them."

She waves her hand. "I'm working on it. Go Avenger." She leans heavily into Carol, who keeps her close.

"Maybe you should take Alice?" Carol's a tiny bit worried that Jess seems a bit manic at the moment. Probably everything happening at once. "Do you think, Jess, maybe someone else should look at your file, first? The information in there is going to really change everything."

Pietro retrieves Alice. "I think Jess has the right to see her own file. But I know I am only her child's father." He looks at his girl. "Come, Alice. Let us go find Betsy and Babydoll."

"Babydoll?" Carol looks between them.

Jess shakes her head, she hasn't met the girl yet.

"Someone from Steve and Loki's asylum." Matt explains, assuming Carol knows the story.

Carol furrows her brow. "That's probably not good."

"Probably not." He agrees as Pietro leaves the room.

"I think. Oh, I know. She's from that movie Bucky and I watched at Steve's suggestion. Dad frames her for murder and sends her to an asylum but there's like two realities?"

Jess nods. "I saw that one. The blonde lead was hot."

"About Jess' file." Matt prompts.

Carol looks over at him. "Whatever's in there, it's not going to be easy. What do you want, ladybug?"

"I want..." Jess hums as she tries to decide. "I don't know what I want. It'll probably effect you two, too. Heaven knows what's in there."

"You don't have to decide now." Matt tells her. "Take your time."

Jess nods. "All I really know right now is they kept it because they wanted to somehow repeat the process of me. It's a little nauseating. I killed myself. I killed a dozen of myself. But they were not... not. The were so Hydra." She covers her face. She's not proud of it, but she had to.

Matt rushes to her other side and holds her.

"They believed it. They really believed the doctrines." Her voice is soft.

Carol presses her cheek to her hair. "You did right. Hydra stole your genetics in the time they had you. The hurt you, they abused you. Now they try to replicate you but without your mind? That's not right. I doubt they could've been saved."

Matt agrees. "The facility is gone now."

"No more replicas. No more soldiers for their war on life." Carol assures her.

Jess reaches for Matt's hand. "Thank you for finishing that."

"My pleasure."

"I think, from what they were saying, my father may have been the scientist." Jess admits slowly.

He continues to hold her, providing silent comfort.

"Captive?"Carol guesses.

Jess shrugs. "Never saw him. The files should say."

"Might be better to see than to guess." The lawyer suggests.

Carol nods. "We can go through them, together, all of us. We can stop as you need to. We can hold you together when it tries to pull you apart."

Matt nods.

After a deep breath, Jess agrees. "It's not the same as remembering, but it's better than this nothing I've had to live with."

"Do you want Pietro, too?" Matt asks.

She frowns. "No. Not before I know what's there. He can have an edited version later."

"Okay."

"It probably won't be pretty." She looks around for her phone. She knows it came with her to the tower.

"I'd make a joke about pretty, but Carol's here. And I'd rather she not kill me."

Jess lightly slaps his side. "Where did my stuff go? Everything is on my phone."

Carol gets up to help search.

"Should be in your bag. By the door." He directs the blonde.

"Got it." Carol takes it to an interface so that they can hook it up with JARVIS. "Okay, J. Find us the Hydra files on Drew and read them to us chronologically, please."

The first few files the AI reads are all scientific data on different spider species as well as the effects of certain radiation on them. But then something more interesting comes up. "October 27, 1972. Lab accident today. Miriam crossed the beam of radiation while testing new combination of spiders. Believe our unborn daughter was directly affected. Fear the worst."

"Sounds like Miriam was your mother." Matt says.

"Explains the middle name. But the date? You're not that old." Carol's eyebrow goes up.

Jessica shrugs, and they continue listening. There's a lot more boring information on spiders until Jess's birthday - Dec 7 1972 - which merely mentions that she appears to be born normal and healthy. 

"December 7." Matt smiles. "Congratulations, you have a birthday."

"And it matches my driver's license. Convenient." She rolls her eyes. "Except the year."

More entries follow. The spider research continues, as do the radiation experiments. But now there are also regular experiments on the child Jess. The entries seem to suggest her mother has some objections to this but it doesn't stop him.

In 1979, the first incident of powers is reported when Jess gets stuck to a window sill and has to rip her hands away from it.

Matt and Carol are disgusted by the idea of performing experiments on young Jess. They hold her protectively.

The experiments on her get more frequent as more powers emerge. Finally, an entry comes in 1982 that makes them all shiver. "Hydra has ordered the asset to be put in the temporal chamber to slow her growth rate so the changes don't tear her body apart. Plan is to release her upon reaching maturity and continue testing to see if we can duplicate results. Hail Hydra."

Jess feels like vomiting at those words and orders JARVIS to stop. She's sure she already knows what the rest will be.

"Jesus." Matt mutters.

"I thought my dad was an ass." Carol hold Jess tight.

"He was." Jess replies, head on Carol's shoulder.

Matt kisses her head.

Jess is just trying to figure out how to fit all the information into her head. It's certainly not the same as having memories of growing up. She's not sure how she feels about being mere data to herself.

"At least we have an idea when Alice might start showing powers?" Carol offers.

"You hungry?" Matt asks. "Need anything?"

She looks between them. "A sandwich. I need the best bloody sandwich on the planet."

"What's in the best bloody sandwich on the planet?" he asks.

"Don't know, haven't had it yet." She lays back against the bed. "Probably has bacon. I like bacon."

Carol looks down at her with amusement. "You also like ice cream, that wouldn't make a good sandwich, though."

Matt smiles. "Plus I'm not sure me making bacon in a kitchen I don't know is such a good idea.

"Carol ca-" Jess stops there. "No. No Carol in the kitchen."

"I'm getting better." Carol complains.

Jess looks at her. "Runny burnt egg, Carol."

"Runny burnt egg?" Matt can't believe he heard that right.

"It's how Jess learned I'm really bad in a kitchen." Carol grimaces.

Jess laughs. "She dropped it in so much hot oil it almost instantly burnt the outside but she got it out fast enough that the middle was raw."

"Wow. That's impressive." Matt kisses Jess' head. "I'll see if Pietro or Betsy can help."

Jess tugs him into a proper kiss and pouts. "But then you won't be here, jaa."

"Then what do you suggest, noodle?"

"Noodle?" Carol mouths at Jess before getting elbowed.

"I don't know. Do they deliver here?" She looks at Carol.

"Yeah, we used to do that all the time."

Matt doesn't know the area. "I assume there's a deli nearby."

Carol shrugs. "Hey JARVIS, find the top rated sandwich joint that delivers and get, oh, 6 of us? two dozen sandwiches, a good variety. And definitely fries, if that's an option."

"Right away, Colonel." The AI replies. And a minute later, it adds that the food should arrive in twenty minutes.

"Using your credit card, bae." Carol informs Jess.

"I've got cash." She points toward her bag.

"Well that's handy." Matt keeps forgetting about the A.I.

"Gets creepy sometimes." Jess looks up. "Especially if you've spoken to Vision."

"There's actually a difference in the timbre due to Vision's mouth. It's very subtle though." Matt says.

"Thank you." She speaks with sarcasm while patting his cheek.

Carol chuckles. "I'll go let the others know there's food coming. Stop being abusive, ladybug." She gives her friend a kiss and gets up.

Jess smiles at her as she firmly takes Matt's hand. "I'll be good."

"Well as good as she can be." Matt says. "But I'm used to it. I'm glad you're here, Carol."

"Me too. I'll be back as soon as we have food." She promises.

"Am I really so bad?" Jess asks quietly once they're alone.

"No, noodle." He kisses her temple. "You are a wonderful curmudgeon. And I love you."

She nuzzles closer. "Even though I'm a science experiment?"

"You weren't an experiment to your mother. And you aren't an experiment to me. Or Carol." He pulls her close. "I'm sorry your father was an ass and a Hydra lackey. He didn't deserve you."

"I wish. I wish they were more than just names. I want a face or a feeling." She sighs. "This is worse than not knowing."

"Knowing their names puts us closer to finding pictures. You're a Private Investigator, Drew." He reminds her gently. "So investigate."

She bites his jaw gently. "You're a lawyer. You know how easy it is to change or suppress a name. Especially if they did it in the 80s, or have stayed under the Hydra umbrella."

"His accent is British. South I think. And there probably weren't many people experimenting with the type of radiation he was using." He offers this in case she really does want to find him. But he won't press the matter in case she is making excuses because she doesn't want to know more.

She tilts her head to whisper to him. "I think he was at that lab, Matt. They evacuated him but the clones knew him. They spoke about him. He's probably gone underground again, but I know who'll have the answer."

He holds her a little tighter. "Just tell me how I can help."

"You already are."

"Okay." They remain there until the food arrives.

Carol brings sandwiches to them, knowing Jess can't be feeling great yet. "We've got a couple here, but I know what my ladybug wants. Roast turkey with brie and bacon." She hands the sandwich over carefully. "Now, Mr Murdock, would you prefer the beef with Swiss, onions and peppers, or the chicken salad?"

Jess opens her sandwich before he can decide, taking a bite and making a happy sound. It's exactly what she needed.

"I'll take the beef and swiss." He says. "Thank you."

Carol hands it to him. As they eat, she catches them up with what little news she has. "Bucky's got his new arm now but he's still getting used to it. Lina cut her first tooth, we're sure Becky will do the same any day. And Vision showed up, which I'm sure _you_ knew. All he does is follow Wanda around like a lost puppy."

Matt chuckles. "That must be interesting."

"The poor thing. He's so naïve some ways." Jess shakes her head. "He's like a goldfish in a shark tank."

"He's not that bad. Though I think he could use less books and more real life." Carol smiles. "Not many men are as willing to admit when they've been wrong. And he's helped. Bucky's new arm is apparently based on his skin make up."

"Interesting." Matt says. "Does he like it?"

Carol tilts her head. "Yes and no. He has some feeling again, not just pressure. Imagine someone suddenly restored some of your sight. But he's adjusting well."

"Basically, she's using sex to make him like it." Jess translates.

"You." Carol hits her arm.

Jess grins. "Tell me I'm wrong. Come on."

Matt sits up. "I should let you two catch up."

Carol softens. "You don't have to go. Actually, the boys have been worried about you. They complain a lot about leaving you with all the real work." She lightly touches the back of his hand.

"I actually may be getting some help. I need to go meet her soon."

"Good. But you'll let us know if there's anything you need? Literally anything." Carol's voice is sincere. And she knows she speaks for a lot of people.

"I will." He promises. "What would be helpful would be any information about where they were held."

Carol nods. "I can get that."

Jess snorts. "I can get you that, love."

"I'm pretty sure you can't use stolen information in legal investigations." Carol reminds her.

Matt confirms it. "I want to sue the U.N. for war crimes if possible. From what I understand Wanda went through, I think we have a good case."

"Well, they were at the Raft, right?" Jess leans against him. "That's a former SHIELD property. Don't suppose there's any former SHIELD chiefs of command hanging about who would know?"

Carol shakes her head. "Maria Hill."

"Maria Hill." Jess agrees.

Matt makes a mental note. "I'll ask to speak with her. But she won't know what they did to Wanda unless she has people on the inside "

"But she'll have all the technical details. Size, location, facilities." Carol points out. "You've got several witnesses to her treatment. I'll grab a camera, get you video testimonials from the team."

Jess considers, remembering her fight with Wanda. "Wanda can share memories. What does the law say about psychic testimony?"

Matt raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't. But I doubt it would be admitted."

"Too bad." She rubs his thigh.

"The law is often behind technology and other advancements." Matt explains.

Both women nod. Then Jess smiles. "Maybe it's time we push it forward? Show the good the 'advanced' can do, too."

"Isn't that what the Avengers and X-Men were for?" Matt asks.

"We're not exactly in the day to day." Carol admits.

"I'm not sure I follow." Matt furrows his brow. "If you mean police, firefighters, EMTs, I don't think they accept super humans."

"That's prejudice." Carol frowns.

"It might be a bit too big a battle for this one case." Jess looks at Matt. "If you fight too much, you won't win."

"Which is why I want a narrow focus." He replies. "Incarceration without due process is basically off the table after Guantanimo Bay. So I want to concentrate on torture and on the definition of terrorist."

Jess takes his hand and kisses it. "This guy is the best, honeybee. He knows what he's doing."

"Foggy is better." He tells them.

"Only because you get distracted." Jess teases.

"You aren't wrong."

"We trust you Matt." Carol assures him. "We know you have our best interests in mind."

"Thank you." He finishes his sandwich and explains he really does need to go.

"Good luck, jaa." Jess gives him a kiss.

Carol pats his arm. "I'll take care of her for you."

"I know you will." He heads out, saying goodbye to the others as he passes them.


	228. Unfamiliar Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa is a good friend to Wanda. Matt gets a second lawyer to help with the Accords case. Steve tries to take care of his team. Every conversation comes back to Matt.

Wanda can't stop looking at the picture of her new little neice. "She is so beautiful."

"I am sorry you cannot be there." King T'Challa tells her. "Babies are miracles. I hope you can visit her soon."

She smiles warmly. "Thank you, your majesty."

His smile is just as warm and a little dazzling. "How are you getting along?"

"Very well, you have been far too kind." Her cheeks colour slightly, he's a very attractive man. "We have been lucky to earn your friendship."

"I only wish to make amends. As do you, I believe." His voice is rich and kind. It's almost hard to believe that this man had been so singularly focused on killing Bucky.

Wanda nods. "But I feel you have far surpassed your wrongs in your kindness."

He waves his hands as though swatting the compliment away. "Please. No more talk of this. I came to ask how you are enjoying working with our medical researchers."

"It is exhilarating. I have learned so much already." She takes his hands in her excitement. "I am very grateful for the opportunity."

He chuckles. "I hear you are both an enthusiastic and quick study." He leans in. "I certainly see the enthusiasm."

Vision watches through the corner of his eyes.

She blushes again. "It is work that interests me greatly. I have seen my own genetics changed and so many I loved are also affected by this. I want to be able to help people."

"A noble pursuit." He kisses the hands that still hold his. "I will leave you to your work."

She bows her head. "My thanks again, highness."

He bows to Vision and the Wakandan scientists before leaving.

Wanda licks her lips and turns to focus back on her work.

Vision looks at Wanda with an unpleasant feeling he's never felt before. "The King is very attentive."

"He is very kind." Wanda agrees, giving him a soft smile.

He studies her for a moment. "I believe I am feeling jealous."

She puts a hand on his arm. "Do not. He is a friend and he has been very good to us. But he is not my Vision."

He nods. "I know. But he made you blush with delight." He looks down in shame. "And he had treated you far kinder than I have. I do not like this feeling."

"Stop that, Vision. I blush because he flatters me too much. He is not the man I love." She takes his hand.

He nods knowing she speaks the truth. "I am sorry. All of this is new to me."

She kisses his fingers. "Do not be so insecure. You searched the world for me. Who else has done this?"

"I will try." He promises. His head bows. "I will let you get back to work."

"Hey, my love, do not be so hard on yourself." She lifts his chin to kiss him gently.

He gives her a small smile. "I am the luckiest creature on the planet to have you."

"You are." She strokes his cheeks. "And I am just as lucky."

He nods then kisses her again before returning to where he's been working. He smiles at her once he gets there.

She smiles back, sending him some love psychically. 'You are beautiful and unique, my love. No one can compare to you.'

His smile widens. 'I will show my appreciation later.'

'You had better.'

He turns back to his work sure that he will no longer be able to concentrate.

Wanda is practically playful for the rest of the work day. She makes excuses to touch Vision when she can.

"You are not making it any easier to work." Vision finally says after she reaches around him to get something, making sure she rubs against him as she does.

"Am I not? I am sorry." She purrs playfully against his ear.

He takes a deep breath. "Perhaps we should end the day early."

"I need ten minutes more." She kisses his head.

"Ten minutes." He agrees.

She goes and finishes out her experiment, chatting happily with one of the doctors as she does. She glances over and blows Vision a kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He is just finishing up cleaning his area. Vision is nothing if not meticulous about cleanliness.

Wanda wishes everyone a good day, clearly taking her time about it before taking Vision 's hand. "What do you have in mind?"

"Whatever your heart desires."

"Whatever?" She winks at him.

"Within reason." He amends.

She leans in, lips against his ear. "What if I wish to eat an ice cream sundae off your exposed belly?"

His eyes widen. "That would be within reason."

"Are you certain?" She blinks innocently.

He slowly nods. "I am certain."

"With fudge and cherries?"

"With fudge and cherries." The backs of his fingers stroke her cheek.

"You spoil me." She smiles.

"You deserve to be spoiled." He takes her arm and wraps it around his. "Now where shall we get this ice cream, fudge, and cherries?"

Wanda considers. "We may have to go visit the grocery."

"Then we can pick up something to make for dinner, too."

"That would be nice." Her arms go around his waist. He holds her, smelling her hair. Wanda chuckles. "We are not going soon, are we?"

"We will go whenever you like."

"Eventually." She kisses his nose.

He gazes at her with his eyes so human and so mechanical at the same time. He gazes at her with love. "You make me want to write poetry."

Wanda blushes. "I would love to hear it."

"I said want to write not actually wrote."

"And I said I would love to hear it. When you do." She plays with his fingers.

He looks at their hands. "I fear it will not be good enough. It would be better to read you Byron or Shakespeare."

She smiles. "It would be better because it is from you."

Shyness makes his movements bashful. "If you say so."

"Of course. Things from the heart are the dearest."

Vision looks at her. "Hair as red as the fiery passion in her heart,Through my love I learn to use my own synthetic one. But whenever life makes us part, No matter how many others there are, I feel alone."

She kisses him tenderly. "Beautiful."

"I need to work on my meter."

"Practice on me all you like." Wanda gives him a wink.

He nods.

"Shall we go find my ice cream?"

"Yes." He follows her out and feels almost completely happy.

Wanda takes his hand, happily leading the way. She talks happily of their new niece. He smiles at her enthusiasm. It's the happiest he's seen her in a long time.

"She is so beautiful, Vizh. Do you think ours will be?" She turns to him quickly.

"Yes so long as she looks like you."

"I hope he has your eyes." She squeezes his hands.

"No," Vision says with a shake of his head. "I would like his eyes to be more human."

Wanda frowns. "I hate when you speak this way."

"But it is how I feel."

"This is my worry." She cups his cheeks. "Have you no value for yourself?"

"I do." His brow furrows. "But I would prefer to save my children from the looks I get in public."

"You are not the only one who gets looks. You should be proud of who you are. Just as I will be proud to carry your children, no matter how they look." The sincerity in her eyes is almost frightening.

He nods. "So long as they are ours, I will love them."

"Stupid man. You are too human sometimes." She kisses him fiercely.

"That is the greatest compliment anyone has ever given me."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Vision, I do not see you as being a different creature from me any more than Pietro is. You may have machine parts but you are still human."

He nods. "That is what makes you so wonderful. Well, one of the many things."

"Thank you, my love. I think you are wonderful, also." Her cheeks are lightly pink again.

He kisses them. "Let us get your ice cream."

Wanda nods. "I am starting to feel warm."

"Wakanda is much warmer than New York and Sokovia."

"I did not mean that way." She kisses him gently.

 

"Oh." He smiles. He'd be blushing if he was capable. "Right."

She grins. "You can be so cute."

"I am glad you think so." He gives her a quick kiss.

"It is not just a thought, it is fact."

They manage to get the ice cream, fudge, and cherries as Vision continues to take Wanda's compliments. He tries a few times to change it so the compliments are for her, but she always manages to bring it back to him.

She gives him a cocky little grin. "You will never out-talk a Maximoff."

"I see now it was wrong of me to even try." He bows his head, acknowledging her superiority.

She goes on her toes, to kiss his temple. "You must practice. You are a year from being a Maximoff too."

He nods with a smile. "I am very much looking forward to it."

"Me too." They get their groceries and head back to their room.

There is something Vision would like to confirm. "The ice cream is to go directly on my skin?"

She glances at him. "How else can I not so accidentally lick you?"

"The ice cream will be very cold." It's hard to tell if he's sincerely concerned or teasing her.

"You will not suffer it for me?" Wanda pouts.

"I would suffer that and much more for you." He assures her then places a gentle kiss on her lips.

She pulls him close, prolonging it. "Would like me to do the same as well?"

He gazes into her eyes with such sincerity. "The last thing I want is for you to suffer in any way." He caresses her cheek. "Except in longing for me."

"But it would be pleasurable suffering." She smiles for him.

"Well if you gain pleasure from it, then so will I."

"I gain pleasure from you." Her hand moves up, thumb caressing his lip.

He kisses it. "Then let us give you your ice cream."

She nods, eyes gazing at him with absolute love and affection.

"How and where do you want me, my heart?"

Wanda considers it, her hand on his side. "On the couch?"

He takes another kiss before removing his shirt. He has been told women like to see men remove their shirts.

Wanda certainly appreciates the gradual exposure of skin.

"Trousers as well?" He asks with his hands at his waistband.

"Allow me." She moves close, her hands stroking over his before she pushes them down. Her eyes never leave Vision's, even as her hands reach the floor.

He steps out of his trousers while also keeping his eyes on her. "You more than anything have taught me what it is to feel human."

"It could be love. Or it could be you simply spend more time with me than anyone." She teases gently. Standing slowly, her hands slide back up his legs.

"In actual duration, I've spent most of my time with Tony Stark."

"He is far less human than you." She pulls him into a kiss. "My beautiful, awe inspiring Vision."

He kisses her tenderly but with a fire smoldering beneath. Then he takes her hands and lies down on the couch.

Her hands move up his arms. "Comfortable? You will let me know if anything becomes unpleasant.'

"I will." His brow furrows. "Should we put a towel beneath me to not soil the couch?"

"If we do, I can fix it." She wiggles her fingers. "Now relax, my love."

Vision relaxes his body, sinking into the couch cushions. He smiles up at Wanda as he watches her.

Wanda puts small scoops of ice cream over his belly, never more than a mouthful. Then the fudge is warmed just a bit and she drizzles it over top. Finally a cherry is placed in Vision's belly button. His body moves as she works, reacting to the cold of the ice cream and the warmth of the fudge. It is an experience he will not soon forget.

Not long after comes the firm press of her tongue. Vision closes his eyes to better feel it. His breath deepens. Wanda chases after drips of fudge that have rolled further until she's sucking softly on the side of his cock. His mouth opens though no sound comes out. It seems to have flowed down with his blood to his hardening appendage.

She giggles and glances up. Now he's getting her full attention with tender licks and playful sucks and just a hint of a nip.

"Wanda, I thought you wanted ice cream." He says it through hitched breaths.

She giggles through a mouthful, nodding.

"You are making it very difficult to concentrate."

"What is there to concentrate on that is not me?" The question is gentle and followed with kisses.

He shakes his head. "I cannot think of a thing."

"Good." She takes him completely into her mouth.

Vision grabs onto the couch cushions for support. "Wanda."

She continues to work him with her mouth. With her mind, she sends him suggestive images of herself. It brings him to his orgasm much more quickly than he'd care to admit.

Wanda swallows and pulls away with a sigh. "Delicious."

"That was..." He is unable to find the words.

"I know." She moves to kiss his lips. "You should shower, you are quite sticky."

He nods, still in a daze.

She sits on the floor next to him, stroking his cheek. "My sweet Vision."

His otherworldly eyes search hers. "I love you."

"And I love you. You are glorious." She meets his eyes with a warm smile.

He takes her hand. "Join me in the shower?"

"Always." She nods.

It takes a moment for him to get enough energy to get up. He looks down at his stomach. "I really am sticky."

"Well, ice cream." She teases him as she leads him to the washroom, tugging her dress off along the way.

He ensures the water is warm before stepping into the shower and helping Wanda in, too. "You will need to help me wash."

She giggles. "Will I?"

"Please?"

"Of course." She finds the cloth and some soap, running it over his abdomen.

His hand cups her cheek. "Thank you."

She looks into his eyes. "Anything for my Vision."

"And what would my Wanda like now?"

"Will you read to me?" Her voice is hopeful.

"Of course." He turns off the water and kisses her forehead. "Whatever you like."

"You. I like you."

"I like you, too." He smiles. Loving hands pat her dry with a fluffy towel before doing the same to himself. "Are we wearing anything to bed?"

She shakes her head. She doesn't really want anything between them.

"Very well then." He picks her up and carries her out of the bathroom. "Which book?"

"Something funny? Anything is good. What are you reading now?" Her arms are around his neck.

"The Critique of Practical Reason by Immanuel Kant. Not particularly funny I'm afraid." He tells her. "There are several comedic books, both fiction and non-fiction, that have received excellent reviews."

"Anything you think sounds good. You know I love hearing your interests." She taps his nose. "As you are my interest."

He nods. Once they are comfortably in bed, he gets a tablet and searches for a small book by Neil Gaiman called Fortunately the Milk.

Wanda cuddles close to listen. She loves the sound of his voice. His warmth. The gentle movement of his chest as he breathes. His smell. She's in her happy place.

With Wanda in his arms, so is he.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jen isn't sure why she's meeting with Matt. Maybe because it's Tony Stark that asked her instead of being her own choice? Either way, she's seen his work and it's good. And she definitely wants to see this law changed for her cousin and other people like him who got into the life accidentally.

"Jennifer?" Matt calls when he hears the door. "Over here."

"Hey." She steps in and looks around. "This isn't too weird, is it?"

"Weird? No. Why would it be weird?" His head tilts in that way that makes it seem like he's listening hard.

"It's just been a while. How have you been?" She moves to take his hand.

"Good. Okay." He amends. "You?" He silently offers her a seat.

She chuckles and sits. "Really good, thanks. Not getting as big of cases as you seem to, but doing a lot of criminal work. I enjoy it."

"I think we bit off more than we could chew with Mr Castle." There's a sad smile. "You mentioned you wanted to help challenge the Sokovia Accords."

"I do. From what I can tell the team was forced to sign under duress. Not to mention what followed. Plus I have a really good source." She leans in.

The definitely gets Matt's interest. "Do you?"

She crosses her arms. "My client is Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark." His brow furrows. He listens to her heartbeat. "And Tony Stark is alleging what? That he was coerced?"

"They were given three days to read and sign a document that was almost an inch thick. No time to process and question. Things were added that were not in the original discussion." She shakes her head. "And he was completely disgusted by the treatment of those detained."

"And yet he signed it. Unlike my client, whom, I might add, was detained by Tony Stark in his tower." He leans back in his chair.

"Under false pretenses."

He nods, her reflection bobbing in his round sunglasses. "Alright."

She offers. "The document was supposed to be about the Avengers, not prejudicial against an entire group. He's seen how it's enacted and finally read the whole document. Tony refuses to enforce it any longer until it is amended or replaced."

"Good for him." He tilts his head again. "So how did you want to work together on this? Are we just sharing information, or do we have the backing of your law firm?"

"I'm solo on this one, but Tony has promised to fund anything I need." She frowns. "I'm not sure if he didn't know about you or what. But anyway, for now I was hoping we could just gather the information and hit them with one hard punch of whatever's strongest."

Matt figures Stark knew but didn't trust a lawyer without a pedigree. "Sure. How long have you been on the case?"

"Uh." She chuckles. "Officially? Since I contacted you."

He gets very still. "And how do I know you aren't here just to get a look at my case and report back to someone who wants to undermine me?"

"You don't. But I'm not. As I mentioned, I do have personal reasons to see this overturned."

Hearing no change in her heartbeat or her voice, he believes her. "Alright. Why don't you start by reading up on what I do have. I'll make a copy of my computer files." He'd hand her his paper files, but they are all in braille.

"I have read that website of yours. I take it that's only a tiny part of what you've found?"

"It is. Not all of it obtained using the most legal of methods." He warns her.

She shrugs. "It's public domain now. But I've never known you to be anything but by the books. Where'd you find a dubious source?"

"An anonymous good samaritan." He replies.

She raises her eyebrows. "That so? Huh. I'm surprised Foggy isn't on this with you."

His head drops as his hand fiddles with some papers on his desk. "Foggy and I had a falling out. He's with Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz now."

"He'll learn a lot there." She touches his wrist. "Might be good for you to be friends but not partners. Keeps the emotions out of the work."

Matt chuckles. "You obviously don't remember Foggy very well."

"I don't think I ever saw him not drunk." She admits.

"He's a passionate guy." Matt tells her. "What about you? I didn't realize your firm worked with Tony Stark."

"We don't. This is a personal favour." She licks her lips. "He's done a lot for Bruce."

His voice softens. "Have you had any word from him?"

"A couple emails through proxys. He's been well hid by friends who love him." She sounds grateful.

"Good." He takes a moment. "You can use Foggy's old office if you want. We have power and wifi and that's about it. If you'd prefer to work somewhere more...upscale, I understand."

She shakes her head. "As long as I have access to coffee, I'm good."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." He stands and extends his stick. "Follow me." He takes her to Foggy's old office. "This will be yours. Coffee machine is over there." He points to the galley kitchen near the front door. "We don't have a secretary or anything. Sometimes my girlfriend drops in though."

"Girlfriend? I thought you had a strict no girlfriend policy after the Greek one?" She grins.

"I did. She...isn't a big believer in policies." He tries to change the subject. "I also run the garden project from here. So there will be people from that coming in, too."

"Sounds like you've been busy." She's really curious about the girlfriend, though. "How will I know your lady from the random?"

"I'd describe her for you but..." He gestures towards his eyes.

She nods and makes a mental note to ask Foggy out for beer (and information). "Guess I'll just make myself comfortable and wait for her to introduce herself."

"She's English if that helps." He shrugs. "I'll get you a copy of those files."

"Thank you."

He returns to his office, returning a few minutes later with a USB drive.

She takes it. "Give me a bit to set up and I'll have a few things for you, too."

"Sure thing." He gives her the internet password before returning to his desk.

Jennifer gets to work quickly, though she really wants to poke more about this girlfriend Matt seems reluctant to talk about. Sure it's been a few years but he hasn't changed much. "Here's your key back." She knocks at his door. "Along with a few other goodies."

He stands and holds his hand out. "Thank you. I guess I should be thanking Stark, too."

She drops it in his palm. "You'll love the interview on the jail."

He feels the weight of device. "I look forward to it."

"Out of curiosity, you get any other contacts? Maybe one of the independents?" As she looks at him, she changes her mind. He is different, he seems to carry more.

"Independents?" He's unfamiliar with the term.

"Deadpool, Spider Man. That type."

"Oh. No. I'm concentrating on trying to get people inside the U.N. and those who have worked with Ross or for any of the entities responsible for enforcement." He explains. "But the Avengers know the X-Men and Dr..." he searches his documents, running his fingers across the page. "Stephen Strange."

She nods. "Makes sense. Actually, it's a really good strategy."

The corner of his lip curls up. "I did graduate Summa Cum Laude."

"Oh, I figured you'd just visited the dean's bedroom." She teases.

"Ha ha." He picks up the USB drive again. "Want anything before getting to work? Coffee? An excuse to leave?"

She chuckles. "An invitation to dinner with you and the lady who's impressive enough to keep you interested?"

It's obvious he's about to say no. "She just had a baby." He raises his hand. "Not mine. But I'm not sure when she'll be up to being out and about."

Things just got more interesting. "Okay, I'm holding you to that. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course." He listens to her leave.

Trying to work in Foggy's firmer office keeps leading Jen to thinking about too many things that aren't the case. Had this woman broken Matt and Foggy apart? Is Matt in trouble again like with Elektra? Is it Elektra returned? She shakes her head and tries to focus. This case is too important for catching up on old friends' mistakes.

Matt calls Jess to let her know his new colleague has arrived as well as the fact that she wants to have dinner with them. "I explained you just had a baby. So whenever you feel up to it."

"I'm pretty good already, so I could do tomorrow if you want to. Or next week, if you don't." There's a smile in her voice.

"Sooner is probably better. She's having a hard tine concentrating."

Jess chuckles. "Well, you are distractingly handsome."

He smiles. "Thank you, noodle. But she's in Foggy's office and can't see me."

"Hmn. Well I can't see you either, but I'm distracted." She teases. "I don't know why seeing me will help that, but I'll do what I can."

"If Carol is still in town, feel free to invite her." Matt suggests.

"Kay." She pauses. "Jaa, don't work too late, okay? I'd like some time before you go out tonight."

"You got it. Are you still at the tower?"

"Yeah, it's safer for Carol."

He's glad, hoping Jess is getting to spend quality time with Alice. "Okay. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Good. I love you, you stubborn asshole."

"I love you, too, you narcissistic diva."

"As soon as I'm better, I'm kicking your ass." She laughs.

"I already concede. See you tonight."

"Bye."

He ends the call and starts reviewing the information Jen just gave him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Good. Excellent. Now back." Steve has escaped to the courtyards and is working on some new fighting routines with a member of the king's guard.

Sam is from the airstrip. He just landed from a mission to help stop an arms sale from a former Russian spy (not Natasha) to North Korea. He stops and watches them for a moment, admiring the muscular bodies of the women who make up the Dora Milaje.

Steve only has to look away a moment t for himself flipped hard to his back. He congratulates his partner. Sam claps at the display as the woman offers Steve her hand to help him up.

Steve grins as he gets back up and points at his friend. "You should join us."

Sam slowly shakes his head. "I prefer my ego intact, thank you very much."

"Is your ego so fragile?" The female warrior teases.

"On occasion." He smiles. "Besides I'm a lover not a fighter."

"That's hardly true." Steve teases.

"Which part?" The woman asks, her accent adding a unique musicality to her words.

Steve winks. "He's an amazing fighter. One of the best I know."

"Is that so." She puts her hands on her hips and looks at him. "Then I would like to try for myself."

Sam raises his hand. "Maybe when I've recovered from fighting Russians and North Koreans."

"He can be shy." Steve apologizes. "You'll have to settle for me."

She smiles. "I do not think anyone would call training with the great Steve Rogers settling."  
"Watch out." Sam warns. "His fiancée can get jealous."

"Then you'll have to train with her." He grins.

"Uh-huh." Sam smirks. "I'm Sam Wilson by the way." He offers his hand.

"N'ayma." She takes his hand with the tips of her fingers.

Sam smiles. "Nice to meet you, N'ayma. Please explain to my friend how you all foresake all relationships while you're in the King's service so he doesn't try to fix us up."

Steve shakes his head. "I wouldn't do that, anyway. Though I night leave you to joust and go check on my wife."

"Joust?" Sam laughs. "We in the Middle Ages now?" He gestures towards the tall building where they are staying. "Go on. I'll let N'ayma practice on me."

"Have fun." He lightly pats his partner's arm before heading back inside.

Loki is as usual on her computer. Ink is in her lap. Smudge is sunbathing near the window. She looks up when she hears Steve enter. "How did training go?"

"Good. How's the world?" He walks up and starts rubbing her shoulders.

"As it has always been - comedy and tragedy playing out simultaneously." She is working on a blog about the difficulty of doing the right thing.

He gently kisses her head. "Can we go home yet?"

"Not yet. We are still considered terrorists despite Bucky having been exonerated. But things are looking better." She switches to a web browser and shows him Jess' website. It has more information and a request for anyone who was there when the Accords were created to contact Matt Murdoch.

"That's good." He rests his chin on Loki's head as he looks at it. "Wonder how he's feeling with the baby? I hope Pietro isn't being too close to Jess or anything. For both their sakes. I guess Carol is there to keep them straight."

"I'm sure it's fine." She tells him. She gives Ink a scratch on the head. "And if it isn't, Pietro will need to handle it. Honestly, my concern is that Jess will change her mind about giving Alice up."

Steve hugs her shoulders. "I'm praying for Pietro."

"I'm glad." She can't help but wonder who he is praying to.

"I do feel Jess is a woman of her word. When she can be bothered to give it." He gives her a squeeze. "Like you."

Loki sighs. "You just have to be wary of the words we use." She returns to her blog. "Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, I let Sam have the pretty lady." He teases.

She smiles. "Well this can wait." She saves her work and shuts down the computer. "Dinner?"

"My second favourite word."

"I'll remember that the next time I whisper sweet nothings in your ear." She tilts her head back for a kiss.

Steve laughs as he kisses her. "You would."

"Dinner." She says it in a breathy seductive voice.

Steve pretends to shiver. "Too much, baby."

He reminds her of those hyenas in that cartoon. So she can't help but tease. "Mufasa."

He whaps the back of her head lightly. "Dork. No more Disney before bed."

She giggles. "Your fault." She clears her throat. "So dinner, as in what shall we do for."

"I don't know. Does baby want something?" He kisses her neck.

She considers. "Baby wants a burger and fries. A greasy cheeseburger that's messy and drips all over."

Steve wraps his arms around her belly as he hugs her. "Do you think we can find that around here? If not, do you think we have enough facility to make it?"

"I hope so and yes." She replies confidently.

"I haven't really explored the city at all." Steve admits. "I have no idea what there is for restaurants."

"Then let's explore." She suggests. "I'm not hungry right now. Unless you are."

He shakes his head. "Not bad."

"Then I shall put on some shoes, and we can go explore." She looks at her lap. "Sorry, Inky. Time to get up."

Steve chuckles and picks up the cat so she can move. Ink gets dropped on the bed. "Your mother needs feeding, sorry."

"Thank you, starlight." She kisses him.

"Of course, love." He smiles.

Loki puts on shoes. "Should I feed the kits now or when we get back?" It's her way if asking how long they will be out.

"Ink says 'yes'."

She chuckles. "All right. Din-din time!" That gets the cats going with the meows.

"You had to say it." Steve chuckles.

"It's our ritual." She feeds them as they wait expectantly. They finally quiet down when she sets the food down.

He nods. "Let's go see what this town has to offer."

She gives him his baseball cap and puts on a floppy hat. Then she takes his arm.

"You look gorgeous." He tells her as they head out to find restaurants or markets or something.

"Thank you, starlight. And you look like a model." She kisses his cheek.

He lightly rubs her back. "If you see anything else you want, just ask."

"Thank you. I will." The market is full of vibrant colors and interesting textures. It's a mixture of old a new - traditional clothes next to the latest cell phone models.

"It's amazing." He's been through a few on mission, but never really _looked_ at a street market before.

They find Scott Lang looking at some traditional children's toys. "Should we say hello or let him be?" Loki asks.

Steve smiles and goes to put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Hey, how are you doing?"

He turns abruptly. A huge smile appears on his face when he sees who it is. "Hey! I'm good. Trying to find something for my daughter. How are you?"

"Good, we're good. Just considering supper." Steve is glad Scott looks in good spirits. "Probably make a call home later, to congratulate Pietro on his new little one."

"Yeah. Wanda showed me the picture." He smiles. "That's great." He looks around. "I'm supposed to be meeting Clint for dinner." He sees Loki and smiles. "Looking stunning as always, Mrs Rogers."

She smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Lang. And you are as handsome as always."

He blushes. "Aw shucks."

Steve chuckles. "Maybe we could all do dinner together? I'll warn you, though, Lo' is after burgers."

"I know a great burger place." He smiles. "And it ends up one of the cooks is a cousin of my friend Luis."

"Oh really?" Steve grins at Loki.

"Well I'm certainly glad we ran into you." Loki smiles. She likes Scott. He seems so genuinely positive. She knows a bit of that is a mask hiding the pain of not being there for his little girl, but he really does try to have a good attitude.

Steve squeezes her hand. "Me too. So what were you thinking for Cassie? Am I remembering right?"

He beams. "Yes. Cassie. And I don't know." He turns back to the table. "She likes animals. So I was thinking one of these butterly things maybe?"

"They're nice, but maybe a panther for wakanda might be more appropriate?" Steve suggests.

"A little on the nose, don't you think?" The last thing Scott wants is to be the one that gives away their location.

Steve tips his head. "Oh, you mean now? I was thinking to bring home."

"I was going to send it after the next mission from wherever we are." Scott explains. "Her birthday is coming up." There's a slight sadness to his eyes. "Unfortunately they don't have unicorns or Godzillas, so I'm thinking butterflies."

Loki squeezes his arm. "I think she'd love anything from you."

"There's so many craftsman here, I bet you get anything you imagined made." Steve adds.

"Probably." He smiles.

Steve winks. "Even a unizilla. Godzicorn?"

Scott laughs. "I'm not sure what that would look like, but I like the idea."

"I'll have to sketch one." Steve offers.

"Oh she'd love that."

Loki looks at the toys. She picks up a black panther and inspects it. The craftsmanship is gorgeous.

"Shame I don't have my paints." Steve frowns.

"I'm sure they sell paint." Loki says.

Scott buys the butterfly and a panther. He'll give his daughter the panther when he can go home.

"But it's not my paints." Steve whines playfully. "It's not the same."

"Do you see what I have to deal with?"

Scott laughs. "It's like you already have your own kids." He teases.

"You do need practice." Steve chuckles.

Loki rolls her eyes. "When were you meeting Clint?"

"Anytime now."

"Here?" Steve looks around to spot the archer.

"Yeah."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Guess he's running on Clint time."

"You'd think as a former thief he'd understand the importance of punctuality." Scott says. "Of course in his day, he didn't have to deal with all of the electronic stuff I had to."

"He's not that old." Steve grins. "Me, on the other hand."

"The world changed fast, Cap. And Clint was a kid when he was with the evil circus. We barely had VCRs then." Scott stops. "Do you know what a VCR is?"

Steve chuckles. "Not sure I need to."

"Bang, you're dead." Clint teases as he appears, two fingers pressed against the back of Scott's head. "Gotta keep better watch."

Scott rolls his eyes at Clint. "Cap doesn't know what a VCR is. Kinda makes me feel old, which is weird given your age." The last is directed at Steve. He goes back to Clint. "Loki wants burgers."

Clint nods. "We can do burgers." He clasps Steve's hand then bumps Loki's shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind us joining." Loki says.

"It's kinda nice to actually be with someone we know." Clint motions around with his head. "These guys are amazing, but they aren't home."

Steve nods. "I get that. And I really don't want to go through the process of building a new home all over again. Again."

Loki squeezes his hand. "This time you have a network of friends making sure you won't have to."

That makes Steve smile. "We owe Matt hardcore when we get back. Like, we need to buy his building for him or something."

Loki laughs. "Certainly."

"You know his girlfriend could do that." Clint points out.

"Not if she loves him." Steve shakes his head. "He wouldn't like it."

"He is a proud man." Loki notes. "I still can't believe they're together. He must have the patience of a monk."

Steve laughs. "You know, Bucky's suggested her as a match for me, if you weren't around?"

"She really isn't that bad, on a personal level." Clint defends his ex. "She just gets obnoxious when she's defensive."

Loki pouts. "I hear you all talking, and it just reminds me of how much she and I are alike." She looks at Clint. "Though I would not have dated you."

"Thanks. I think." He furrows his brow.

Scott looks at one then the other. "Okay. Well, I'm hungry. Who's with me?"

"Definitely." Steve agrees. "Enough talking about the no longer pregnant lady."

"Cool. Let's go eat some burgers." Scott leads them to the hamburger place and asks for a table at the back.

Clint immediately starts playing with the utensils, trying to balance them all on each other.

"He always does that." Scott says. "But you two probably already know that."

"Sometimes he'll stack the creamers." Steve points out with a chuckle.

"All I can say is you don't want to play Jenga with this guy." Scott replies.

"Hey, it helps my aim to have perfect balance." The way the knife is balanced on his upright fork seems to defy physics.

The waitress comes to take their order. Scott smiles at her. He seems to enjoy everything. "Oh, hey, could I get a chocolate milkshake extra chocolate? Awesome."

Steve has to resist the urge to laugh each time Scott says anything.

"That sounds delicious." Loki says. "Steve, you should get one."

"You could get your own." Steve points out, though he knows he'll give in.

"I couldn't drink the entire thing and eat a hamburger." She bats her eyes. "Please?"

Steve sighs and orders it. Clint makes a soft whipcrack noise.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "As if you aren't."

Clint shakes his head. "Nope. I have it free and easy."

"And then there's Vision." Steve shakes his head. "I'm starting to think we need an intervention."

"I think it's sweet." Scott says. "Or maybe that's because Hope tends to be the assertive one." He shrugs. "Anyway, there are worse things than a pretty girl getting you to buy a milkshake so she can have some."

"Are you referring to us or Vision? Because he follows Wanda like a puppy, and I'm not sure that's entirely healthy." Steve furrows his brow.

"You." Scott clarifies. "Vision is the purple guy, right? Haven't met him outside of the big battle."

Steve nods. "Oh, yeah, well Loki and I believe in cooperation. And yes, he's the purple one."

"Showed up here when we were in Uruguay. But just to chase down his girlfriend." Clint explains. "Who he had previously held on house arrest and then took down in the battle. I'm thinking it has to be some sort of penance."

"Damn." Scott scratches his nose. "I think he needs to follow her around for another month at least."

"A bit much." Clint laughs.

Scott shrugs. "He needs to make it up somehow."

"Trust me." Clint points a finger. "Annoying her is not the answer."

"You assume it _is_ annoying her." Scott points out. "Never assume you know what a woman is thinking. That's my advice anyway." He makes a face. "Of course given that I'm divorced and you have a happy marriage, I'm probably not the best person to take advice from."

Clint chuckles. "I generally always assume she's annoyed. It's safer."

Steve shakes his head. "I think, if he really wants to make it up. He'd find a way so they can be together. Not hiding, not ashamed. With their family and friends."

Loki reminds them that Vision is only about a year old. "It's not as though he has much experience in this sort of thing."

"Besides, sometimes that just isn't the safest option." Clint frowns.

"Sorry." Steve bows his head. "I did mean in regards to their situation. I know how hard it is on Wanda to be away from Pietro. Especially right now."

Clint nods, understanding it's nothing against him.

Loki clears her throat. "Perhaps someone could suggest he help Matt." She doesn't look at any of them while saying it.

"That's a really good idea. I'll see if I can pull him aside." Steve offers.

Scott half expects for Clint to make the whip sound again. He decides to change the subject before that can happen. "So apparently my friend Luis has a nephew who has a friend whose wife's mother works at Stark Tower in LA. And it seems that this Ross guy is pretty pissed at Stark."

Steve chuckles. "Tony does have that effect on people."

"If Hank Pym is any indication, it runs in the family."

Steve nods, chuckling more. "Howard could get frustrating at times. He was still a good friend, though."

"Not to everyone. But who knows. People change." Scott shrugs. "I've changed. At least I've tried."

"Life doesn't give much choice." Clint points out.

"Even in those changes, I think a person is still themselves, though." Steve shrugs. "If that makes sense? Like you can't change unless there's some piece of that thing already in you."

Loki takes Steve's hand. "We are all capable of great and terrible things. And mundane things now that I think about it."

"But sometimes those are the most important." Steve kisses her cheek.

Clint smiles, a little sadly. "It's sad when we have to miss them."

"Hopefully we won't have to miss too many." Scott reaches over and topples Clint's tower He gets slapped on the shoulder.

"Maybe that's the project I should suggest to Vision." Steve considers how.

"What project?" Scott asks. "Destroying all of Clint's towers?"

Steve grins. "No, between you and Natasha I think it's covered. I mean that he can get us home."

"That would be more productive." Scott says. He smiles at the waitress when she returns with their drinks.

"I take it you've got a plan, then?" Clint leans forward, sipping his coke.

"Not yet." Steve rubs his neck. "But I'm thinking."

Loki smiles at him. "Has anyone heard from Natasha?"

Clint raises an eyebrow. "She's staying low on the radar."

"Perhaps she's back with Bruce." Loki hypothesizes.

"No. She's too visible to disappear right now. After the Hydra press conference and being at the UN for the signing?" Clint shakes his head.

Loki nods and takes a drink from Steve's milkshake.

He adds. "It's bad enough that Vision's here."

Steve frowns. He should've realized that. "It's going to break poor Wanda's heart."

Scott nods. "But if it reunites her with her family sooner rather than later, I'm sure it'll be a sacrifice she'll be willing to make."

"You're right, of course. She'll also understand wanting to aid the greater good." Steve squeezes Loki's fingers.

"Of course she will." Loki says.

"It's just too bad she has to."

Clint agrees. "Kid's been through a lot."

Steve frowns. "We'll make it up to her. Somehow."

The food comes. Loki cuts her burger in half before taking a bite. The sound that comes from her mouth after almost sounds like Carol.

It makes Steve laugh and he wipes some sauce from the corner of her mouth. "You're welcome. Thanks, Scott."

"You're welcome. And if I might add, you're a lucky man." Scott replies.

Loki smiles and winks at him.

"I get that a lot. And I agree completely." Steve grins.

"Hope is quite lovely." Loki notes after she has swallowed.

"She's a firecracker."

Steve laughs. "So she'll be joining the team soon?"

"She's a little wary of Tony and all of the brouhaha of the Accords." Scott explains. "But as soon as it all dies down, I'm sure she'll be interested." He takes a bite of his burger and makes his own yummy sound.

Steve nibbles at his fries. "Sounds like a smart woman to me."

He nods. "Scary smart. Or maybe just scary." He looks like he isn't sure. "Definitely a force to be reckoned with."

"Sounds like the kind of girl I like to keep around." Steve winks.

Clint chuckles. "Yeah, we've got a few of those on the team."

"I've noticed." Scott smiles.

"They make for the best friends. And girlfriends." Steve kisses Loki's cheek.

Loki lightly bumps against his shoulder. "At least until I become a man again."

"True, but Carol and Tash will still be awesome."

She nods her agreement.

"Wanda is getting there, too." Clint points a fry at them. "Now that she's free to explore her options."

"She is indeed." Loki smiles proudly.

"Maybe that's the real reason Vision's following her?" Clint wiggles his eyebrows. "I've seen T'Challa around her."

"He's his usual gracious and polite self?" Steve blinks.

"And very sexy, as if you hadn't noticed." Loki says.

"Well, yes." He's not getting it.

"Well I'd be jealous, too, if I were him." She says.

"T'Challa's jealous?" Steve's still a bit confused.

Three sets of eyes give him a disbelieving look.

Scott blinks. "Actually it does pose an interesting question. Can Vision feel jealousy?"

"Wait. No, no. Are you saying?" Steve pauses. "T'Challa wouldn't. And Vision he's so reasonable and calm. Surely he wouldn't?"

"T'Challa would not." Loki agrees. "That does not mean that Vision would not feel threatened."

"Surely he's not that way?" Steve looks at her.

Clint shrugs. "They did just go through a big trial. It makes sense."

"Totally." Scott's cheeks sink in as he sucks up some shake.

"Might be good for him to live like the rest of us." Clint adds.

"And not take Wanda for granted." Loki adds.

Steve rubs his lip. "I was going to ask him to go anyway, I didn't need the extra motivation."

Loki smiles. "I love you, starlight."

"Do you? Really?" Steve teases her lightly.

"No. I'm lying." She teases back. But her eyes hold the truth of her love.

Steve nods. "Thought so. Guess I should go see him sooner than later."

"Tomorrow at the absolute earliest. We can invite them for dinner."

He takes Loki's hand and kisses. "Yes, love."

Scott looks at them. "You two are adorable."

Clint snorts. "Don't encourage them."

Steve tosses a fry.

Scott grins. "Aw. It's sweet. You're just mad 'cause I wrecked your silverware tower."

"That too." He reaches over to steal the pickle off Scott's plate.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt takes a breath before standing up. He's wondering if this dinner is a good idea. Probably not. But he also knows that Jen won't be much help until she meets Jess. He walks over to Foggy's old office. "You ready, Jen?"

"Yeah, just let me save this." There's some more tapping on the keyboard and a few clicks before the sound of the computer going off. "So what's the plan?"

"We're meeting Jess at her favorite Thai restaurant." He tells her. "Unless she gets impatient and comes here first."

She rises and moves to join him. "You don't need to get pretty for her first?"

He chuckles. "She pretties me up if it's needed."

"That's new. Ok, give me the address. I'll drive us there."

"Is it?" He gives her the address.

"I remember you tidying up for a date, always wearing your lucky tie." She taps his cheek.

"Guess I don't need luck anymore."

Jen grins as they head out. "Guess not."

Jess is waiting at the restaurant for them. Well, sort of. She's sitting at the bar with the owner drinking iced coffee and laughing. Aside from looking a bit tired, you could hardly tell she'd had a baby mere days ago. She's wearing her black silk cheongsam again, a favourite of hers for going out with Matt.

He knows exactly where she is but says nothing. Instead he waits till they get to the hostess and tells the woman that they are meeting Jessica Drew.

The woman nods and guides them to a table. Then she goes to speak to Jess. The former spy heads right over. "Hello Matt. This must be your friend Jennifer."

"Jennifer Walters. Jessica Drew."

"I've heard so much about you." Jen holds out her hand.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Who've you been talking to? I can only guarantee half might have some small basis in truth."

Jen laughs. "So basically it's all lies?"

Matt adjusts his glass. "Yes. All of those flattering things I said were only nominally true."

"You don't talk about me." Jess chides lightly as she sits next to him and kisses his cheek.

"You spying on me now?" He teases.

She chuckles. "No, but I've seen you at work. You have the attention of a cat watching a laser dot."

Jen laughs again. This woman passes the humour test at least. "She's not wrong. Also, Foggy must love you for making Matt social again."

"Oh, I haven't, really." Jess shakes her head. "I was pregnant when we got together and taking things pretty easy."

"To be fair, I didn't know you were pregnant at the time." Matt discloses.

"Neither did I." She reminds him. "That came after."

"It has made for an interesting relationship." Matt turns in Jen's direction. "Jess was a great help when Foggy and I decided to close the firm."

They order tea as the waitress passes by then Jen leans in. "Personally or professionally?"

"Personally. It wasn't...The Castle case took its toll." Matt says.

Jen nods and reaches out to touch his wrist. "I saw glimpses on TV. I was worried for you. I'm glad you took some time after."

Jess gently squeezes Matt's thigh under the table. A silent promise to be there as long as she's needed.

"Jess even got me out of the city." Matt tells his friend.

"You needed it." Her voice is soft and her touch softer.

Jen sounds shocked. "This is not a woman, this is a God."

"Oh just wait." Matt grins. "Not only out of the city but to Thailand."

"You sure it's Jess, not Jesus?"

Jess just laughs. "He just needed to get away and I think he knew it. That's the only reason he gave in. I'm nothing special."

"I know a few people who would disagree with that." Matt says.

"Which part?" She bumps him.

"The you not being special part, silly." He feels for his drink. "Anyway, just before the Castle trial started, Elektra came back. She died after it ended. If I hadn't had Jess, I'm not sure how I would have gotten through it."

Jen touches her chest. "Oh, Matt, I'm sorry. I'd have come if I'd known."

"It's fine. It's not like you two were friends." He tries to smile but only manages to lift the corners of his mouth. "And I had Jess, so I got through it."

"You'd have made it either way, it just would've taken longer." Jess gives him a light squeeze. "You're so strong, jaa."

"He is, at that." Jen changes the subject to be a bit lighter. "So she's smart, gorgeous, funny, and former spy turned PI. Why else is Jess Drew special? What? I Google. Every lawyer worth their fee read that SHIELD dump." The last comes in reply to a look from Jess.

Matt chuckles. "Well other than being my kind of crazy, Foggy approves due to her love of Lord of the Rings. Beyond that?" He shrugs.

That earns him a light hit from Jess. "Aren't lawyers supposed to be all loquacious and fancy?"

Jen holds back a laugh. "Matt only makes up shit on the courtroom floor. He's pretty blunt and honest the rest of the time. But if you're his kind of crazy, I approve completely."

"Cheers, not that I needed it." Jess is still slightly pouty though.

Matt reaches for her hand. "If you wanted loquacious, you'd be worth Foggy." He teases gently.

"Doesn't stop a girl from hoping for a little flattery." She squeezes his fingers.

He turns his head towards Jen. "Jess is always considerate of how she dresses, thinking about textures I'd find appealing. I've never known a woman to consider that so much. And from what I understand, she's as beautiful as you."

"Nice recovery. And the extra compliment my way didn't hurt." Jen chuckles.

Jess gives him a playfully annoyed nudge but he's saved from further grief by the arrival of a round of food. Seafood pad Thai, coconut curry, and stuffed crab with rice on the side to share.

The meal goes better than Matt expected. He's glad until the women start swapping stories about him and Foggy. The fact that he rarely dances is a popular topic.

Jess swallows a mouthful. "Fortunately, he has some skill at the horizontal tango so I can usually forgive the lack of the vertical kind."

Jen snorts, almost choking. "I'm not sure that counts."

Matt is visibly turning pink.

"True, you'd think he'd like the excuse to touch. But he's people shy." Jess gently pats his cheek. "He likes to keep our private life private and I'm more than willing to give him that."

He clears his throat. "And I appreciate that, noodle."

"Noodle?"

It earns Jen a finger as Jess kisses Matt's ear and promises to change the topic. "So, out of curiosity, any hope of getting anyone home before this thing is appealed? I really miss Carol."

Matt is grateful. "Carol and her children could probably come home, but I doubt they'd want to. And given her powers there would be pressure for her to register "

"Do you think they'll ask Alice be registered? Her father is public knowledge." Jess frowns, barely hiding her worry.

Jen's brow furrows. "Alice? Is that your daughter?"

Matt nods. "The father is Pietro Maximoff."

"That could be a problem." Jen taps her chin. "Any reason to believe she'll develop powers? I mean, her father's were given scientifically."

"Hard to say. Probably." Jess admits. "But everyone working on that sort of thing - Avengers, the Xavier school - are on the same side of the argument."

"Now." Matt says, alluding to the fact that the Avengers weren't always on the same side.

Jess nods acquiescence. "Anyway, you'd have to find unbiased science or at least someone on both sides to make any sort of case. Right?"

"Actually no. We just need a situation to challenge the law." Matt explains. "Wanda Maximoff's incarceration does that. If they try to make Alice register, we can start another case to challenge that part of it."

"Registration in general breaks all sorts of human rights violations. I don't think it should be that hard to bring down. Especially if we have a better option to present." Jen adds.

Jess nods slowly. "What if we talk Carol and Natasha working with the UN. They can set up a division for people with other abilities, to advise on policy and policing. The Avengers could make themselves a part of that."

Matt smiles proudly. "That's a fantastic idea."

"Could it work?" Jess turns to him.

"I think it could. Jen, what do you think?"

"You'll need a world leader to propose it. And it'll eventually be a vote." She shrugs. "But it works in theory."

Jess grins. "We've got a world leader."

"We should try to get the German Chancellor and the King of Wakanda." Matt says.

"Exactly. T'Challa was exposed as a super during Barnes's arrest." Jess agrees. "Between Tash and me, we can probably call in a favour with another."

"Do it." Matt says. "Jen, do you want to work on that while I continue with Wanda's case?"

She grins. "If you don't mind me stealing your girlfriend."

"Not as long as you give her back." He adds. "And don't talk about me very much."

Both women laugh. Jess kisses his fingers. "I'm not going to make a promise I can't guarantee I'll keep."

"I had to try."

"And I'm sure you'll try more later." Jess teases him gently.

"I can neither confirm nor deny."

"And that's how he got into the pants of half the girls in second year ethics." Jen laughs.

"Only half." Jess shakes her head with a 'tsk' sound. "Matthew."

"I also had to study." He defends.

Jen winks. "That translates to drink with Foggy."

"I just made sure Foggy got home okay." He smiles as he remembers it was on one of those walks home that Foggy dubbed them Avocados at Law.

"No, I definitely remember you both wobbling like penguins."

Jess giggles. "I can completely imagine that. It would be adorable."

"It really was." Jen agrees.

Matt can barely believe it. "How did this become about me again?"

"You asked us not to talk about you." Jess grins.

"Foiled by my own plan." He shakes his head sadly.

"Well, I'll help you." Jen smiles as she rises and puts some money on the table. "I promised to speak to Tony tonight, still."

"Good luck." Matt says and waits to see how Jess will react to the money.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to pay. It's our treat." Jess insists.

"Too late." Jen waves as she heads out. "See you tomorrow, Matt."

"See you tomorrow." He replies. "You let her pay."

"Let is a very strong word." Jess frowns.

"She didn't give you time to refuse?"

Jess nods. "That and my boyfriend seems to think I could be more gracious."

He kisses her. "Thank you."

She smiles. "You did give in and give me more compliments."

Matt smiles too. "It was the least I could do."

"Was it?" She gently brushes her knuckle over his nose. "Doctors have cleared me to go home and Carol's flying back tonight."

"And you're okay with being away from Alice?" He asks gently.

"At least a few hours. I did sign up for that." She strokes his cheek, her head resting against his. "I thought we could go out."

"Out?" He says the word with emphasis, asking if this involves costumes or regular clothes.

She presses her lips to his ear. "If you'd please, Mr Devil?"

He smiles. "I'd please very much. I've missed having you there."

"You're the best thing this girl could ever ask for." She wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I'm grateful for you and all you do for me."

He places his hands on her arm. "I'm grateful to you, too."

"Good. I'm going to go see Carol off and give Alice a kiss. Shall we met at your apartment?"

"Sure." He takes one more kiss before saying goodbye.


	229. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve checks in with Vision. Jess comes clean with Pietro. Carol goes back to her family. Steve and Loki do the cute thing. Pietro gets some sleep. Matt forgets to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay in updates, the holidays get super busy at my bakery. /missgnutmeg

Steve puts on his friendliest smile before he approaches Vision and Wanda. "Excuse me, Vision, can I steal you for a minute?"

"Yes. Of course." He stands to follow the captain.

"Thank you." Steve leads him out to walk through one of the outdoor courtyards. "How've you been?"

"I have been well, thank you. And you?"

"Busy, anxious. Things better with Wanda?" Steve shrugs slightly.

"Yes." Vision says. "Why? Has she said something?"

He shakes his head. "No, just wanted to be sure. We've all noticed how close you've been to her lately."

The android looks down. "Yes. I have been experiencing feelings I am unused to."

"Oh? Something I can help with?" Steve looks over.

"I do not think so." He looks at the Captain. "Have you experienced jealousy?"

Steve chuckles. "Yes, lots of it in many forms. It's how we react to it that proves who we are."

"And how should we react to it?" He wonders.

"You face it, don't let it get the better of you." Steve puts a hand on his shoulder. "Jealousy often comes because we believe we're lacking something or losing something."

"Wanda assures me I am not losing her."

"But you feared it?" Steve checks. "I had a similar problem when Bucky met Carol. I feared I was losing my best friend, but instead I gained the most amazing sister."

"I feared my actions would drive her away." Vision admits. "And King T'Challa had been most attentive."

Steve nods with a smile. "And I know it's harder for you. People see your mature body and intellect and forget that you're barely a year old. You have no experience with these things, they weren't taught to you growing up. Trust me, I'm an expert on the catching up on the run game and it's not easy. But you know Wanda, you know your relationship. You have to trust her for it to be healthy. If you lose the trust, you'll lose the honesty and that's when it starts to fall apart."

Vision's head tilts. "Yes. I can observe the behavior on many others, read about it. But it is very different to experience it."

"Exactly." Steve nods slowly. "You've felt the pain of being away from Wanda, now you can better empathize with her pain of not being with Pietro to welcome his new child. Or Scott or Clint's at not being able to see theirs."

He looks pained. "Yes. It is something I regret."

He nods, pain coming into his smile, too. "You can probably guess where this is going. I'm asking if you could give up the comfort of Wanda for a short time to help get them home sooner. I believe your unique skills with reading and research could assist in building the legal case for a better agreement faster. I also think you could help Tony or Matt or Pietro to secure our pardons so we don't have to hide."

"I have been considering that." Vision admits. "But I did not wish to leave Wanda. I could do research here."

"You could, but how does it help Matt? And how does it look to the world if you disappear off the map?" Steve frowns. "People will eventually notice and it likely won't help the situation."

He considers it. "I see. I will need to discuss this with Wanda."

Steve nods. "Of course. I hope you'll accept, because Loki has to go visible again soon and it's going to be hard without her. She's my strength, you know?" He gives Vision 's shoulder one more squeeze.

He nods. "Is that all?"

Steve nods also. "Thank you."

Vision shakes his hand and returns to Wanda. He looks rather melancholy.

She turns to him with a tender caress. "Bad news, love?"

"Steve believes I should return to New York."

She considers this. "For some specific purpose or just in general?"

He takes her hand. "To aid Mr Murdock in his legal pursuit to allow you to come home." He looks into her eyes. "I believe I should go."

"It would be selfish not to." She agrees. "And the man I love is not selfish. He is kind and fights for the greater good of the world. And he knows I love him fiercely and am very proud of the things he has achieved. That is why I cannot wait to call him husband."

He smiles and kisses her. "I will leave tomorrow then. And tonight I will spend the entire night saying goodbye for now."

"I will make an enchantment to strengthen our telepathic link. Then it will not be so far." She promises.

"I love you." How could he not? "Tonight it will be all about you. Whatever you wish to do."

"Isn't it always?" Wanda teases him gently, one hand cupping his cheek. "I will care for you tonight, strengthen you for your mission so that we can once more be reunited and it will be that much sweeter."

He nods. "It will be difficult without you, but the end will be worth it."

She smiles gently. "Adversity builds character. Just look at Pietro."

Vision chuckles. "Yes. He is more mature than when I first met him."

"It will be good for you, good for us." She assures him. "We can study ourselves and bring more to our union. You especially can see that I am not the whole world, just the centre of yours."

Vision knows she is not the entire world. But he did so miss his center when they were apart. "No more talk of me leaving. Let us enjoy each other's company while I am here."

She agrees, pulling him close to kiss him with a passion she usually reserves only for the bedroom. His arms wrap around her as a few people stare from where they work. It doesn't matter though, not in this moment. In this moment, they are the world. Vision lifts her into his arms and carries her out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As Carol disappears into the night sky, Babydoll in her arms, Jess leans back into Pietro's chest as they watch from the roof. She reaches quietly for his hand. "Can I be honest with you, Pietro? Like really honest, as I haven't even been with myself." She looks over, hoping to catch his eyes."

"Of course." He replies softly.

"I feel like I've spent the last year lying to you. I can't do that anymore, not if I want to move forward. Not if you're to do what's best for Alice." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "I've wanted her from the moment I found out about her but I was terrified because I knew I could not give her what she needed and I thought you hated me."

He's quiet for what seems like forever but is really just about 30 seconds. It's amazing how long 30 seconds can be. "I did hate you. I hated you for a long time. I do not hate you anymore." He thinks about the baby, little Alice so innocent and helpless. "She needs you in her life. But she is mine. Perhaps when she is older we can consider shared custody. But not now. Now she needs stability."

Jess nods, agreeing completely. "You may again. I've much to confess. Like the fact that I never believed I was good enough for you. And when you said you loved me, I couldn't handle it. So I pushed you away and I tried to decide what was best for you. It was in that time, when I kept you away but hadn't convinced myself to say goodbye yet that I fell into Matt's arms. Well, more appropriately, it was Daredevil. I saw this mask, it didn't even have eyeholes to make him real and I threw myself at it. I proved to myself how horrible I am, what a hypocrite. I couldn't lead you on any longer." She looks away, waiting for him to yell or hit her.

He doesn’t do either. He tears up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. What you need. I hope Matt helps you to see your self worth."

"No, no. Please don't." She goes to him quickly, wiping his face with her hands before hugging his head to her chest. "You were never the problem, it was always me. Broken, hate filled, unloyal me. You are lovely and wonderful and everything a healthy girl should want."

Pietro pulls away. His eyes are still wet. "Why did you tell me?"

She lowers her head. "Because I would want the truth. Because I don't want to lie to you anymore. And because I need to face what I've done so I can stop hating myself. Matt isn't going to fix this, love isn't some magical remedy. If I don't fix things, don't make them better, I'll just tear him down too." She looks back up, tears in her eyes too. "That dress? New Year? That was for you. Just for you. And you were the only one who didn't see it."

"I saw it, Jess. I saw it and hated you for it." He shakes his head. "It was never just about sex for me, though yes that was a large part. We just were not meant to be."

"I'd been cracking so long, Pietro. I thought I was breaking, falling apart. But I was shedding a skin. We met somewhere in the middle of that and you helped me change to be better but the cost was too high." She moves in to hug him. "I don't deserve you anywhere near me. I don't deserve to share our child, but I will fight to do so. I promise that. But you have to raise her to be sun, wind, and joy like you. Not shadows and dust like me."

He holds her tight. "Stupid girl, you are not shadows and dust. You are fire. I hope Alice is as strong as you."

She presses into him. "I hated him, you know? It was okay when it was just a quick fuck and he'd disappear. But then the asshole told me who he was. He stole my illusions of safety. I wanted to destroy him. But I had no one else at that point. Carol and I were distanced because of Bucky. I didn't know who to turn to."

He pets her head. "I'm sorry."

"I've been stupid." She admits. "But it allowed me to break away. I was too big for my old skin. I hope you will be my friend and help me be a better person. Don't let me make the same mistakes."

"Our lives will always be connected. Alice has seen to that. And yes of course we are friends."

She nods against his shoulder. "I don't think I could face a life without you. Not anymore."

"You don't have to. We will be one big strange family. Alice will have so much love, more than both of us had put together." He promises.

"Thank you." She squeezes him tighter and teases him. "Just don't tell Carol you're my other best friend. I don't want her to threaten you."

Pietro smiles. "My lips are sealed." He pulls slowly away. "Come see Alice before you go."

She nods. "I'd like that. Would you like me to take her for the weekend so you can get some sleep and maybe spend time with Betsy?"

"No. I will keep her."

"Greedy." She smiles. "I just don't want you overwhelmed."

"I am greedy. And I am not yet overwhelmed. Betsy will help me." He kisses her hand. "Get settled at home. Then we will see about you babysitting her."

Jess nods and bows her head. "You truly are the most incredible man."

Pietro lifts her chin with a finger. "How is your whelm?"

"My whelm? I don't think it's used that way." She chuckles softly. "Carol helped. I feel relieved in a way. Like I can't mess this up anymore."

"Good." He kisses her forehead. "Now let's go see Alice." He takes her hand and leads her downstairs.

She's a little nervous to meet her little girl again. In some ways, it's still not real. But she feels her heart fill as she sees that little face. She gently strokes the fingers. "She really does take after Wanda."

"Yes." He smiles. "You can hold her if you like."

"Could you hold her first for me? Please?" She bites her lip and pulls out her phone.

"Of course." He lifts her gently up, making sure to cradle her head. She stares at him when their faces are close, and he smiles at her. "Hello, Alice."

Jess snaps a photo and sets it as her lock screen. Once the phone is safely away, she moves to take the baby. "Here's my sweet little larva. Have you been good for your daddy?" She gently kisses the little head. Alice scrunches her face then blinks and stares.

"I think she recognizes your voice." Pietro says.

"She doesn't seem so thrilled about that." Jess gives her another soft kiss. "You keep being good. Mum's going to try, too."

Alice gurgles.

She smiles. "I better put her down or I won't be able to leave." She carefully sets Alice back in her crib.

Pietro smiles. "I understand."

"Take care." She kisses his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Matt is dressed and waiting at his apartment when she arrives. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah everything's great." She hugs him tightly.

"Good." He doesn't say anything else. He just holds her until she pulls away.

She sighs as she looks him over. "Thank you for changing my idea of safe."

"You're welcome." He smiles. "Get dressed. We have work to do."

"Who made you boss of me?" She punches his shoulder. "And I am dressed thanks."

"Fine." He puts on his mask and heads out.

She frowns and follows him quickly. "Sweetheart, wait. I didn't mean it like that. It was meant to be funny and came out wrong."

He turns and smiles at her. "I'm not mad, noodle. Just anxious to go." He gives her a kiss.

"Oh. Right." She blushes slightly. "Go play. I'll follow a little more slowly."

"Are you sure? I can wait." He assures her.

She smiles. "I want to enjoy the air a little, you know?"

He listens to her, her heart beat, her breathing. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." He kisses her again and heads out.

She watches him go, smiling to herself. She'll find him later. Right now, she just wants to fly.

Daredevil heads to the rooftop to listen to his city. Then he's off, sprinting towards the sound of gunfire.

Spider Woman heads for another, higher, rooftop and leaps off. Her arms are spread and as she sails over the city, her expression is joyful. She feels so light right now. And it's so much easier to spot activity this way. She can see Daredevil running, flipping, and leaping through the night and smiles. He can sense her, too, gliding through the air, the wind practically whistling around her. Out of sheer curiosity, she speaks to him to see if he's listening and to tell him of racing police lights she can see ahead.

Sure enough, he changes direction and heads the way she indicates. It makes her smile. Soon she's gliding down to meet him on the rooftop. "What's going on?"

"Liquor store robbery gone bad. Clerk and a couple were shot. Suspect is wearing a black t-shirt and carrying a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue." He listens. "The police are reviewing the video."

"Witnesses okay? Ambulance?" She has to be sure as her hand goes to his shoulder.

"Ambulance and coroner are on their way." He frowns. "Clerk is dead. The couple are barely hanging on."

Spider Woman frowns. "I'm really not okay with that. What're we on twenty minutes? I'll circle and let you know if I notice something."

"Head south. There's someone walking with an elevated heart beat." He turns that direction and starts running.

"Right." She leaps into the air and starts searching.

Daredevil leaps to a fire escape to hide in an alley. He waits in the shadows for the man to approach. She gives a soft whistle just before he passes it. She shuts her wings to dive, but Daredevil is still there first. It must be the guy's lucky day.

He pulls the guy into the shadows. A weapon appears. Daredevil disarms the man by hitting the forearm with his baton. "You've got blood on you. I assume it isn't yours."

Landing behind him, Spider Woman doesn't interfere. Though her fingertips start to spark in silent offer. Daredevil shoves the man to Spider Woman. Then he picks up the gun.

Her fingers tickle along his neck, not to hurt just to stun. "I think you owe someone an apology."

"S-sorry."

"Oh, not us." She lifts him by the back of his neck.

Daredevil uses a zip tie to bind the man's hands behind his back then shoves the gun in the waistband of the guy's pants. "Time to visit the police."

"They still at the scene or do we need to drop by the station?"

"There are a few still at the scene. Can you get him there?"

Jess considers his weight. "Yeah. Should be okay. It's not too far."

He nods. "I'll meet you uptop then."

"Right." She nods. "Don't wait up if you catch something else." She lifts up and picks up their criminal, which is difficult since she has to use her legs to maintain her balance (and wings) for gliding and that just stretches all the wrong muscles right now. But she drops him off at the scene and informs the police officers. "A present from my dear friend Daredevil and I."

They are all too shocked to say much of anything. She blows them a kiss and takes off to find Matt. He's back on the rooftop, crouched and listening.

Landing, she walks over to him and lowers herself to his stance with a soft groan. "So we should probably wait a week or two before anymore carrying."

"Sorry. I should have thought of that." His head turns towards her. "If you want to call it a night..."

"I didn't say that." She puts her hand on his leg. "But if you want to help me rub out my thighs after..."

He smiles. "It'd be my pleasure."

She gives his thigh a little squeeze. "Good. Now let's see if we can find someone hilarious and animal themed to punch."

He chuckles. "Animal-themed?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Lobster Man or the Porcupine. Something more interesting than Kingpin or Guy in Ski mask." She explains.

"I generally go after street thugs. You have the expertise on the weirdos." He tells her.

"Weirdos can be street thugs. It's usually how they start."

He nods at the truth of her words. "You scan, I listen?"

"Sounds like a plan." Her lips brush his before she tips over the edge of the building.

He listens to her fall, waits for her arms to extend and the descent to slow. Then he crouches down and concentrates.

The night seems too still, all things considered. It makes Jess uncomfortable. It almost always means something is going to happen. Daredevil hears what sounds like a simple mugging. It's close. Maybe a four blocks down. He stands and starts to run in that direction. That's when he hears Foggy's voice. "Look, I don't want any trouble, okay? Just so you know, though, I've got friends who would not look kindly on you mugging me."

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen runs faster. He also decides he needs a way for Jess to hear him.

He's easy enough to see from up high when he hurries. His red uniform is noticable in the city's night light when he doesn't keep to the shadows. She slopes down to intercept.

Foggy and Marci are standing with their hands up. The mugger is demanding Marci's purse. "Okay okay." She says. "Just give me a moment." It's when she's handing it over that she sees the first masked vigilante behind the thief's shoulder. Her eyes go wide.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you." Daredevil says, making the man jump.

With a flip, Spider Woman lands next to Foggy, facing the crook. "Well, unless you're a masochist. Then, by all means."

"If you leave now, we'll go easy on you." Daredevil tells him. "If you don't, well, we won't."

"I'd listen to the man and leave." Foggy says.

The crook looks between them, dropping everything he's take and starts racing down the street. He doesn't get far before Spider Woman stuns him with one of her venom blasts. "Now who said we were letting you go?"

"Damn." Foggy has never seen Jess in action. It's kinda hot. He turns to his girlfriend. "Are you okay, Marci?"

Marci nods, clutching her purse closer. "The hell is this?"

A few more zip ties, and this fellow is down, ready for the police. Spider Woman places him under a lamppost and makes her call.

Daredevil looks at the couple. "Mr Nelson. Ms Stahl. Any reason to think this wasn't a run-of-the-mill mugging?"

Foggy's mouth is open. This is the first time he's interacted with Daredevil as Daredevil and not his friend. "I...can't...think of a reason for it not to be?"

"You are rather high end lawyers." Spider Woman walks back, rubbing her gloves over her hips.

Foggy turns to Marci and shrugs. "I'm not working on anything -" He stops mid sentence.

Daredevil hears Foggy's heart speed up. "What?" Daredevil asks.

Marci raises her eyebrow at Foggy.

"There's a teenage girl I'm defending named America Chavez." Foggy says. "I didn't think of it right away because she's a homeless kid. Keeps running away from foster homes and getting into trouble. But she has powers. And apparently she pissed off a gang who tried to take over the Bronx where she normally stays."

Spider Woman's arms cross. "Sounds like the kid needs a safe place. And you need to stay away from gangs. Honestly. Didn't you learn anything working for Castle?"

"I didn't know about the gang thing until after I took her case, okay?" Foggy says a little harsher than he meant to. "And I've tried to find her a place, but she's proud. She only agreed to my help if I tried to get her out of the foster care system."

She shrugs. "Adopt her."

He makes a face. "I don't think either of us would accept that plan."

"Just be careful." Daredevil says. "And wait for the police. They'll need statements from you both."

Spider Woman nods. "Maybe stay in a night or three. I've got a contact in the Avengers, I'll speak to them about the kid."

"Thanks." Foggy replies.

"Cops should be here soon. Tell them everything or they can't protect you." Spider Woman reminds them.

"Will do." Foggy salutes Spider Woman. "Stay safe out there." That's when he remembers the new baby. "Should you be out here?" He says it before he remembers that he isn't supposed to know anything. "I mean, is this your usual turf?"

She smiles. "I'm all over. But I know my limits."

"Okay. Just, you know, be careful." He gives a small smile.

"Uh, why are you telling her?" Marci tugs on his arm. "She just zapped this guy like nothing."

Spider Woman rolls her eyes. "Right. Good luck." She jumps up to scale a wall.

Foggy blushes. He turns to Daredevil but finds him gone. "I should take you home." He tells Marci.

"You really should."

He kisses her cheek. "You have to admit she's really hot though."

"No I don't." She slaps his shoulder.

He looks at her as they start walking. "But you think Daredevil's hot, right?"

She looks back. "All I can tell is he needs a shave."

He laughs. "What about me? Do I need a shave?" He strokes his jaw.

She gives it a kiss. "No, you're still okay."

Foggy grins. "Good." His eyes dart around, looking at all of the faces around them. "Maybe I should invest in some mace."

"At least." She keeps her eyes forward. "Or a gun."

"Guns are your thing not mine."

"Maybe they should be."

He shakes his head. "You'll just have to protect me."

"As always." She rubs his head.

"You like it." Foggy says.

"I wouldn't go that far." She grins.

On a whim, he kisses her. "So, you gonna invite me up? Or do you want to see my place."

"um. I guess so. Come on, Foggy-bear." She takes his hand.

He smiles and follows her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Once she sees Babydoll off safely to catch up with Steve and Loki, Carol heads back to the small apartment she shares with her family here in Wakanda. "Hey, Buck? I'm back."

A messy-haired Bucky looking like he just got up comes from the kitchen holding Becky and a bottle to her mouth.

His voice is quiet as he walks over. "Hey, doll. Didn't realize you were coming back already." He kisses her. "Lina is still asleep."

"Well, it's early." She kisses him again, slowly. "You are oozing sexy right now."

He grins, which just makes him look sexier. "How about you meet me in the bedroom while wearing something slinky?"

She grins. "Not sure what I've got here, but I'll do my best."

"Just you naked beneath the sheets would work, too." He offers.

Carol laughs and shoots him a salute before heading in.

Bucky burps his daughter then sets her back down to sleep. He checks on Lina who is still sleeping peacefully. He feels so lucky it almost hurts. Then he takes a breath and heads to the bedroom.

The slinkiest thing Carol managed to find us a pair of Bucky's silk boxers. So she's got them (and only them) on as she leans against the edge of the bed.

He gives a wolf whistle when he sees her. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed at his chest as he appreciates the view. "How was your visit, gorgeous?"

She laughs. "Is that really your first question? It was good. It should do us for a couple weeks at least. Matt's given her an adorable nickname. I've never expect a man to live after uttering it."

"Well now I gotta know what it is." He licks his lips as his eyes practically caress her skin.

Her thumb rises up to her lips and she whispers the name before she bites it's tip. "Noodle."

His grin gets wider. His arms drop, and he starts slowly walking towards her. "I missed you. A lot."

"Did you?" She licks her lips slowly.

Hot damn he swears he's getting hard just from that. "I just said it, didn't I?" He sits on the bed and runs a hand up her leg.

"People say a lot of things." She turns to straddle his lap. "They don't always mean them."

His hands take her torso, moving up to cup her breasts. "How can I prove to you I mean it?"

"Those hands seem to mean it." She perks an eyebrow.

He kisses the tops of those full breasts. His lips move to her collarbone before continuing upward, leaving a trail of sucking kisses.

She moans appreciatively, her hands moving to stroke his shoulders and neck. "I'm almost convinced now."

He sucks lightly on her earlobe. His hands wrap around her. His hips push up suddenly, the firmness of his cock pressing against her. "How about now?"

"Now?" Her moans get a lot louder. "Now I'm willing to admit just how much I missed you, too."

"Good." He claims her mouth hungrily.

She keeps close as she pushes him back against the bed. He feels so good as she rubs herself against him.

He nips her lip. "Too many clothes."

"Your clothes, your problem."

He snaps the waistband of the boxer shorts she's wearing. Then he does his best to take off his t-shirt.

She giggles. "Jess's sent you some presents, too. You'll have to do a fashion show for me."

"Uh-oh. I'm scared now." Then he chuckles. "Noodle. Okay I'm better now."

"Stop that!" She laughs, hitting his chest

He pulls her into a firm kiss. "Sorry, doll. I'm here now."

"Good. I like you here." She finally concedes in helping him remove their clothing.

Finally nude, they lie on their sides tasting and touching any piece of skin they can reach.

Carol's fingers trail down his side and she hooks a leg over his. "Mmn. I hate to say this, but we probably don't have long."

"Guess we better get to it then." His fingers check to see if she's aroused enough and if not to get her there quickly.

"Remember when we broke your shower? Maybe we should break the one here, after." Carol tempts him as her fingers guide his cock between her thighs.

"Now?" Right now he'd do just about anything she wanted.

She smiles. "Later. I want you here, now." She pulls him closer with her leg.

He kisses her and starts to move against her.

"There we go. There's my Bucky." She grips his ass as she moves with him.

"Right here, doll." He rolls so she's beneath him. Now he can get more power in his thrusts, more power than a non-super powered woman could handle.

She gasps, spine curving toward him. "Jesus. I love when you do that."

"I love doing it to you." The sentence is broken by heavy breaths and soft grunts.

"Til the day I die, honey. Fuck." Her voice gets louder with each progressive thrust.

"Shit. I'm close." He warns her.

"Me too, me too." She cries out.

"Care!" His release feels fantastic as he curls around her.

She grips him tightly, loud breaths heaving her chest with pleasure. "Oh my Bucky."

He kisses her softly. "You really are the best."

"I know." She purrs happily and stretches out her arms and one leg, toes cracking.

Bucky rolls off her. He half expects to hear one of the girls cry, but there's only silence. He smiles happily and turns to Carol. "How's the new baby?"

She rolls to her side and rests her head on his shoulder. "Beautiful. So blonde. Eyes are blue right now, but I bet they'll go green since both Jess and Wanda have it. And she's little. I mean, I thought the girls were small but they had almost a pound on Alice."

He smiles. "I can't wait to meet her." He pokes her shoulder. "And I asked about your visit to find out what mood you might be in."

"You didn't think to do that before getting me naked?" She chuckles.

He shrugs. "I was busy with Becky. And in shock from seeing you."

She pokes his nose. "That's always your excuse."

"That's because it's always true." He strokes her cheek. "You always have a light in your eyes after you've been flying."

"That's because I get to come back and see you." She smiles warmly.

"Nah. It's the feeling of freedom you get up there." He strokes her chin. "And maybe a little bit from when you decide to come back to me."

She shrugs. "Guilty, I admit it. I'm torn between my two great loves."

"I don't mind. And I'll always be here when you're ready to come back to earth." He kisses her.

"You finally give me a reason." She cherishes the touch of lips, caressing his cheek.

His eyes close. He's already falling back asleep. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." She agrees and kisses his nose. "Sleep in. I've got the girls."

"Thanks, doll."

"Scary words, honey."

"Scary words."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The adrenaline from being woken up and seeing Babydoll is wearing off, and Loki is getting sleepy again. Seeing the girl is somehow different than just hearing she was here. Loki did have to answer quite a few questions before she believed the dark-haired woman really was Loki.

Steve stretches as he walks through the apartment. They've settled Babydoll into a room and she's catching up on her missed night's sleep. "Hey, baby, you busy?"

She yawns. "No. Just trying to make sense of it all." She reaches her hands out to him.

He takes them and kisses them. "We need a few more kids, don't we?" He grins.

She smiles. "So far the ones we have leave awfully fast. Perhaps we should start adopting younger."

"You're no fun." Steve moves to sit beside her. "I'm almost done my book about Peg. Do you think the publisher will still take it?"

She answers conversationally. "I think you have a contract. If they don't take it and publish it, we will sue them."

"So finish it and you'll visit them. Check." He leans against her. "No bullying."

"Me? Bully?" She smiles, wrapping an arm around him.

"You do have a history."

"I will be on my best behavior."

He kisses her nose. "My best girl."

"Better be." She rubs his shoulder. "How is Babydoll?"

"Seems tired, mostly." Steve chuckles. "And she seems to have that crush on Pietro all the young girls get."

Loki chuckles. "It's his cockiness. Thor has it, too."

"You mean it's not the charm, good looks, or exotic accent?" Steve winks.

"You know you just described yourself." she tells him.

"I don't have an accent any more." It's the only one she might let him off with.

"You do. It's American and very exotic to me."

Steve laughs. "I love you, nerd."

"I love you, artist."

"Mmn. I want to do a pregnancy portrait of you."

"Absolutely." She puts a hand on her stomach. "I'm starting to show a little."

Steve looks at her face, stroking her cheek. "You've shone since the start."

Loki did not think she could love Steve more, and yet here she is with her heart so full it could burst. "No one has ever loved me as you do."

"Good. I'd hate to get jealous." He teases before kissing her.

"You are every star in the sky, every breath of air, every feeling of comfort." She gives him a smile. "Words could never express..." She starts to sing. "Helpless. Look into your eyes And the sky's the limit. I'm Helpless. Down for the count End I'm drownin' in 'em. I'm Helpless."

"You should cut an album." He rises, pulling her up to dance with him.

"It's from Hamilton. I'm not that talented." She pouts. "I so wanted to see that show."

He twirls her. "I meant your voice. And we'll get tickets when it's not sold out for three years solid."

"Well it will hopefully be easier to find a babysitter by then." She gives a small smile. Her head rests on his shoulder, and she starts to hum for a bit. Then she stops. "Your birthday is soon."

He looks at her. "Don't make a big fuss. The only thing I really want is dinner with as much of the family as we can manage. And maybe a kiss from the prettiest lady in the world."

"Well I can arrange one of those. But I'm not sure Beyonce is available to kiss."

"I was hoping for Penelope Cruz." Steve chuckles.

"I'll contact her people." Loki kisses his cheek.

He nods, then softens his voice. "What I definitely don't want is to repeat my mistake last year."

Loki wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"I was selfish." Steve admits. "You deserve better. So do they. And me. I'm not that man."

She pulls away enough to look at him. "What you felt, what you needed, that doesn't make you a bad man."

Steve takes a deep breath. It's been on his conscience all this time. "But choosing something even knowing it could hurt people. It wasn't necessary. It was greed. I know that now."

"Whatever it was, it's done. And I forgive you." She tells him as she looks into his eyes.

He nods. "And I will forgive myself in time. Sometimes I forget I'm not 90. I've still got so much to learn."

"You damn well better. I will not have my child looking at your guilty face, as gorgeous as it is."

"Ma'am." He does a tidy salute.

"Thank you." She kisses him. "I love you."

He smiles. "Me too."

She nods. "And know if you ever cheat on me without my consent, I will take your penis."

Steve snorts out a laugh. "Loki!"

She smiles and kisses him again. "Back to bed? Or do you feel like a run."

"Yes?" He chuckles. "Actually. I've got work to do. And I may need to recruit you, if you won't hate me forever for it."

"I could never hate you forever." She assures him.

"Thank you." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I need someone capable of convincing the whole world that they should trust Carol and Natasha."

"Carol is easy. Natasha..." She tilts her head. "Her Congressional testimony will help sell the idea that she is blunt and speaks her mind." 

Steve nods. "Carol came back with the suggestion from New York that they should work with the UN to set up a permanent commission to replace the accord for the welfare of peoples with special abilities. The Avengers would then become the enforcement division of this. Problem is Carol not being around during the action. No one knows where she stands."

"Well Natasha was at the U.N." Loki notes. "I'm sure she would be welcome to act as a representative of the Avengers."

"Of course, but she doesn't have powers." He points out. "I was thinking, for Carol, you could say that you took her and the girls to a safehouse when you heard Bucky had relapsed and stayed there while it was uncertain. But she's woken and is recovering and has made up her own mind on the whole situation."

Loki nods. "But I'm not exactly trustworthy either."

"You were with Carol. And frightened because you didn't have my reputation to hide behind... with the baby." He takes a deep breath.

She searches his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Only if they insist on giving you trouble. And let's tell our friends first." He pulls her close. "It makes you credible and builds sympathy for us all. For families torn apart. We need that."

She nods against his shoulder. "How would you like to tell them?"

"Birthday dinner?" Steve shrugs.

"Birthday dinner." She tries to lighten the mood. "On the plus side, since we're in Wakanda you don't have to share your birthday this year."

Steve chuckles. "On the brightest side, I'll still get to see you every day because magic even though I've managed to separate everyone else?"

"Given you penchant for guilt, I'm surprised you see that as a bright side." She tells him.

"I'm trying." He pouts.

"And I appreciate that." She kisses the corner of his mouth. Her lips move to his ear. "And I think it deserves a reward."

He blushes. "Oh?"

"Oh." She steps back. "Would you like something sweet or spicy?"

"I can't have both?"

Her face scrunches as she considers. Magic flows from the bottom of her feet to her top. First, white heels and sheer white stockings are revealed. They attach to a red garter with white lace panties beneath. The top is a white babydoll top with red ribbon along the edges. "I'm not sure I got the spicy bit. Maybe..." A red riding crop appears in her hand.

"Not what I was thinking, but I'm not complaining." His hand goes down her side, slipping under the hip of her panties before pulling her close. He takes a hungry kiss before finishing the thought. "I meant two of you. My sweet angel and my fallen god."

"Ah. Well, I can return to my regular pajamas if you prefer." Her hand rests against his chest.

"Don't make me fight you, little girl." Steve teases.

"Fight you?" She blinks at him innocently. "I'm trying to be helpful."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Then why are we talking and not kissing?"

She leans in but stays a breath away from his lips. "You tell me."

"I blame Trump." Steve jokes before initiating a needy but loving kiss.

Loki laughs against his lips. "Sorry. Let's try that again." She kisses him slowly, opening her mouth to him.

Steve takes full advantage, his hands massaging her ass as he keeps her close.

She kicks off her shoes first. Then she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He chuckles in his chest as he holds her up, refusing to release those soft lips. She hums softly and with pleasure. She doesn't feel nearly as sleepy as she did a few minutes ago.

They both stumble into bed and Steve is careful not to fall on her. "I love you, you gorgeous thing."

"And I love you, you sensitive artist you." She kisses him.

"I am very sensitive. Especially to your touch." He smiles. "And your sweet voice and your creative mind."

There is more kissing and touching and some disrobing. Loki works on removing Steve's clothes.

Steve is happy to leave Loki's little ensemble on. Minus the panties, of course. "How about you climb on top so I can watch you move?"

Loki straddles him. The smile on her face is positively sinful. Hands on his chest, she begins to move her hips, rubbing herself against him. "You've corrupted me, Mr Sensitive Artist. I was a good girl before you came into my life."

"I think you've mixed us up." Steve strokes her waist.

She shakes her head. Her dark hair moves over her shoulders. "I was a good king and a better Trickster." She lefts her hips and guides him inside her.

He moans. "I won't argue that." He slowly begins to rock into her.

She bites her lip. "And now here I am with no regrets." She looks at him with desire and love.

"My only regret is that I can't be with you every moment of every day." Steve sighs, pushing deeper.

"Then you'd be sick of me. This is better." She tells him as she moves his fingers to her clit.

He rubs circles over it. "Impossible."

She pushes into his touch. "And yet true. We'd end up killing each other. Oh, Steve!"

"At least. I wouldn't have. To live without you. Fuck." He grunts, losing clarity as orgasm approaches.

Loki's head tilts back as her body shudders in pleasure. A gasping moan escapes her lips.

"That's my girl. So good." Steve groans with her as his seed fills her.

She collapses against him. "Mmm."

"Good?"

"Great." She snuggles against him. "Please tell me you don't have to get to work for a while."

"No, but I'll need breakfast before you can expect me to do that again." He chuckles.

She kisses his chest. "Yes, husband."

"Thanks, wife." He strokes her hair.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro has never loved anyone like he loves Alice. He doesn't even mind waking up at all hours to feed her. And when he lays her back down, he makes sure her little white rabbit is with her. "I wish I could take you to our home." He tells her softly. "But I am needed here."

Betsy smiles at him as she watches from the doorway even as her heart aches. Nothing seems to come easy to Pietro.

"Sleep now, Alice. Go find Wonderland. And when you return, you can tell me all about the fun you had there." He smiles as her eyes get heavy and finally remain closed. He turns to go and sees Betsy. Smiling at her, he walks over and takes her hands.

She pulls him into a hug. "I was wondering if you'd ever be able to put her down."

"She does not like to sleep. Too afraid she will miss something probably." He grins. "Like her father."

"Not paranoid like her mother?" Betsy teases.

He chuckles. "Maybe a little of that, too." He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, you would know better than I." He's stopped himself again and again from asking her if Alice is happy or misses her mother. Partly because he doesn't want to use Betsy that way. Partly because he doesn't want to know the answer. "Now that she is asleep, what shall the grownups do?"

"You might consider some sleep. She hasn't let you have much." She rubs his beard. "All the sounds are so different for her now. It makes her anxious. You're her only safe place."

He nods then kisses her temple. "Thank you."

She smiles. "Come on you, shower and bed. I'll even take her tonight so you can get a better sleep. If that's okay?"

"Yes. If you truly don't mind."

She taps his nose. "Just cause I like you."

He grins, eyes tired. "I like you, too."

"Go, before I have to carry you." She pushes him toward their bedroom.

"Wait." He turns back and kisses her. "Now I go." There's a wink, and then he continues to the bedroom.

She laughs. "If you don't sleep, I'm calling Wanda and there's going to be big trouble."

"I promise." He calls.

Betsy follows him into the room, making sure he gets ready and checking his mental health just from his surface thoughts and feelings.

They'd be tumultuous if he weren't so damn tired. But it's a good tired. He misses his sister terribly, which is not out of the ordinary. He's still worried about Jess wanting to take Alice and concern about whether he was firm but kind enough with her. But thinking about Betsy calms him.

She nods. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Perhaps I'll lay with you until she calls." She turns to change.

"I would like that." Pietro takes a quick shower then collapses into bed. "I owe you big time."

"Why? You helped with my brother." She's already sitting on the bed, reading through her phone.

"Not the same thing." He says it while yawning. "This is... There is extra baggage."

"And a tiny adorable thing that smells of milk and talcum." Betsy points out.

"Whose mother can be very difficult." He rolls so he can look at her. "You are beautiful. And your inner beauty outshines your outer beauty."

Her thumb rubs his cheek. "It was a quality encouraged as a spy, I bet."

"Probably." He looks at her. "And do not think I did not notice how you avoided my compliment."

She shakes her head. "Sleep. I'll sill be beautiful when you wake."

He nods and gets under the covers. A moment later, he's asleep.

"Love you." Betsy smiles and tenderly strokes his face. She silently sends him a sweet dream.

He smiles. In his mind, he is having a picnic with Alice, Betsy, Wanda, and Vision. Alice is about 5 and dressed like the character she was named for, only her hair is as blonde as her father's.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's late as Jess enters Matt's office carrying a bag of Indian food. "Jaa, what happened to going out tonight?"

His head lifts up. "What time is it?:

"About ten before tomorrow." She teases gently as she puts the bag down. "Brought you some curry to keep you going."

"Shit. Sorry." He moves some papers. "I lost track of time. Obviously. That smells good."

Jess laughs. "Eat. And don't worry about it. I figured you must've been on to something." She opens the container for him and hands him a fork.

"Thank you." He eats with a hunger he didn't know he had. "I am on to something. We're going to sue the US military." There's a glee in his eyes when he says it.

"That sounds fun. But they're huge. Sure you wanna take that on?"

"They are huge, but our focus is on General Ross." He forks some food into his mouth.

"Fair enough.”

"How was your day?" He asks.

"Oh, empty and meaningless." She jokes, fixing a hair.

"Because I wasn't with you? Understandable." He teases back.

She chuckles. "Definitely not my newly empty belly. That was nothing."

Matt stops and sets his fork down. "Are you okay with all of that?" He's been concerned about her emotional and psychological well-being since the birth of Alice.

"Please don't start." She sits on the corner of his desk and lets her high heels drop to the floor with a clatter before swinging her bare feet.

"Please don't start what? Caring about you?" He says it softly. "Too late."

"No. Idiot." She pushes his knee with her foot. "I just mean I'm still processing. I'm not ready for you to analyze me yet."

He nods. "Okay. No more questions on that." He starts eating again.

She smiles. "Thank you. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay." Just before he takes another bite, he changes the subject. "I'm planning on moving to the new place this weekend."

"Is that a not so subtle hint for me to join you?" Jess chuckles.

"That's my not so subtle hint for you to help me." He grins.

"I was just going to hire movers for my place, since all my friends are in hiding. Interested?" She pulls out her phone and starts playing with it as she thinks of Carol. The lack of texts has been hard.

"Sure." He finishes the last of his dinner and sighs in satisfaction.

The moment the container is out of the way, Jess claims his lap. Though she's been quiet about the tsunami of changes in the last week and the ocean of related emotions, her body has spoken loudly enough. She seems more touchy, more needy of physical touch as if to be sure Matt is really there.

He guides her head to his shoulder. His arms wrap around her almost protectively. "What do you want to do for the 4th?"

She shrugs. "I've never really celebrated it."

"Would you like to?"

"Doesn't matter." She nuzzles his throat. "I'll join if it's a thing you do."

"It's a thing Foggy does and makes me tag along." It involves a roof and a kiddies pool and lots of beer.

Jess nods. "Are you, uh, okay enough again for him to ask?"

"Honestly I don't know." He shrugs. "And if he does, I'm not sure I should say yes."

"I think you should." She shifts her head to kiss him.

"Karen will probably be there." He waits for a reaction.

Her eyebrow goes up. "Are you trying to provoke me? You said it was nothing. Shouldn't I trust you?"

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. And you know I like giving you all the facts." He gives her a little squeeze.

She smiles. "You are considerate that way. But I can refrain from breaking her if it's important to you."

"It is actually. Thank you." He kisses her. So many people have lied to Jess throughout her life, he doesn't want to be one of them.

"I know, jaa. I know your friends are so important to you." She strokes his neck with both hands. "That's why I've been so worried about you pushing them away."

"It was to protect them." There is a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

She kisses his forehead. "They may be safe, but what about you?"

"I have you and my city." He tells her.

"Are we enough?"

Matt looks sad. "Not being close to Foggy is hard, but he's better off."

"I wouldn't be." She says it quietly, respectfully.

"You aren't Foggy. If you were, you wouldn't be on my lap." He nudges her playfully with his nose.

She nips at it. "Maybe not, but I'd still love you."

"I'd love you, too, but not in the same way."

"Obviously." Her head goes against his shoulder again and she sighs. "I suppose I must be content to be myself."

"Well it is how I like you best." Matt reasons. "Is it time to go home?"

"If you want." She runs a finger down his arm.

"And if I don't?"

Her fingers move to his face. "I guess we'll do something else."

He leans into her touch. "And what would you prefer, Ms Drew?"

"Karaoke?" She teases.

He laughs. "I was actually thinking we needed to do that again. Maybe on a double-date with Foggy and Marci."

"Foggy is a good date." She grins.

"Is he? He was always drinking too much for my taste." He kisses her.

She giggles. "He does hit the bottle a bit hard."

The sound makes him smile. "So did we decide home or karaoke?"

"We didn't." Her thumb strokes his bottom lip. "We could do karaoke at home?"

"Sounds like fun. I take it U2 is still banned?" He teases.

"Only if you want to stay in our bed tonight."

"No U2." He promises with a hand in the air as though being sworn into court.

She smiles. "I didn't think it would mean so much to you." Her hands venture down, straightening his shirt collar and loosening his tie.

A smile plays across his lips. "It doesn't. I just like teasing you."

"Well, you don't have to sleep with me, then." She slowly begins to unbutton his shirt.

He stops her hands. "I could. But I prefer sleeping with you to singing U2."

"Thanks. I think." She turns her hands to take his.

"You think?" He grins. "Should I make a greater declaration? Or were you interpreting sleeping to mean sex when I mean actually sleeping next to you."

"I would've said fucking if I meant fucking." She tugs his hands back around her. "I meant being near me, without it."

"Oh. So we were thinking the same thing." He kisses the corner of her mouth. Then he sings. "I kissed a girl, and I liked it."

She giggles again. "Not terribly romantic." Her arms circle his neck.

"My mind has gone blank. Um..." He thinks, but nothing comes to mind. So he shrugs.

"You. You're a song, written by the hands of God." She switches to singing, hands caressing his face and shoulders. "Don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound to you a bit odd; But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding; Right under your clothes, is where I find them."

He takes up the song. "Underneath your clothes there's an endless story. There's the man I chose. There's my territory. And all the things I deserve, for being such a good girl honey."

Jess can't help but laugh. "You should've let me do that part. Mister good girl."

"Are you saying I can't be a good girl? Wow. That sounds very sexist." He teases.

"I didn't think you identified female." She shoots back.

"So now the lyrics of any song anyone sings have to apply to them personally?" He slowly shakes his head.

She leans her head against his, voice becoming soft and serious. "That one applies to me."

"Oh. I see." He pets her head. "Please sing it. I didn't do it justice."

She shakes her head. It seems silly now. "No, it's okay. You can be my good girl."

He sings. "Underneath your clothes there's an endless story." Then he waits for her to finish.

She sighs, fingers on his chin. "There's the man I love, there's my territory."

"And all the things I deserve." He says it more than sings it.

"And all the things I deserve, for being such a good girl, honey." Her confidence is returning and she continues with a sincerity behind the words. "'Cause of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie; Because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry. When the friends are gone, when the party's over; We will still belong to each other."

Matt smiles and kisses her temple, this time saying nothing.

She stops again, finding herself unable to continue from the emotion caught in her throat. "Matt. Matt." She sobs softly as she clings to him.

He holds her tighter. "It's okay, Jess. I'm right here."

It's a long while before she's able to calm down enough to speak. "My father designed the tests Hydra used on me. He gave me to them. He probably performed some himself. How can I be a good parent with that legacy?"

"You aren't your father." He reminds her. "And I've seen how you look at Alice, how much you love her. You could never see her as anything less than your child."

"Liar. You can't see that way." She gives his shoulder a little push. "But you're right that I can't see her as... as the monster I was to him."

"You know what I mean. Your heartbeat, your stillness, even the sounds of your voice all speak of love." He explains. "And I don't think he saw you as a monster. I think he saw you as an asset."

She shakes her head. "But he's alive and he's been trying to recreate a being like me that's completely loyal to Hydra." That gives her a sudden pause. "Do you think they'd come after her?"

"It's possible. But Pietro won't let that happen." He assures her.

"If it's not them, it'll be someone else. All her life." She takes his hand and kisses it firmly. "That's the door that accord opens. You need to shut it and board it up and keep her safe."

"I'll do everything I can." He promises.

She relaxes with his words. "Maybe I'll finally get a childhood, through her."

"Maybe." He continues holding her.

"Or maybe you've given me something better."

"I'd prefer that." He admits.

"Oh would you?" She strokes his cheek.

"I would." He kisses her palm.

She smiles. "You've made me want to fight again. Not just in the street, but for me. That's what you've given me."

He strokes her cheek. "You're worth fighting for."

"Does that make me hell's kitchen in woman form?" She teases.

He smiles. "I guess so."

"Didn't realize I turned you on that much." She lightly kisses his bottom lip. "I better be careful."

"Mm-hmm. I'm liable to start hiding in your shadows and protecting you from thugs and crime bosses."

Jess laughs. "Oh yeah, getting wet just thinking about that."

He laughs. "Sure. You'd find it sexy for 2 minutes then get bored and want to fight everyone yourself."

"Maybe." She trails a finger down his chest. "Or maybe I'd take deep pleasure in watching you fight? In seeing the way you move in your natural grace and not your daylight pose?"

He presses his forehead against hers. "I like you fighting with me."

"But then it's almost too easy. We seem to have fallen quite naturally into each other's rhythm." Her hand rubs the back of his neck.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Too easy is. We might get bored." She moves to catch him in a proper kiss.

"You can expand your territory."

She rolls her eyes. "Mine's already bigger than yours."

He chuckles. "Good thing I don't find that threatening."

"I could take you."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how to take that."

She grins. "I could, you know. I'd tackle you to our bed and take you until you gave in. Again and again."

"And what would I be giving in to?" His voice is calm, but there's a challenge in it.

She moves closer, until their lips touch. "The kind of pleasure only I can give you."

He smiles. "Well I can't argue with that."

"Admittedly, if you're clever, you might get the drop on me first. If I let you." She kisses him.

"And if I want to." He kisses her.

She parts only enough to speak before deepening the kiss. "True."

They kiss for a good long while. Matt loses track of time again.

Jess sighs as they come apart, rubbing their noses. "Might have to hang a hammock here."

He smiles. "The new place isn't that far from here."

"We've no furniture." She reminds him.

"We don't have a hammock either." He points out.

"But you're just going to get up and come back here in..." She checks her phone. "Oh, let's say four hours because you slept in."

He takes a breath. "It's really that late?"

"It really is." She sounds apologetic.

"We should go." He rubs his eyes.

Jess kisses his head. "Will you make it?"

"Yeah. But I'll probably need more than 4 hours sleep."

"Do a half day. I can do some secretary stuff for you so you don't get behind." She offers.

"Sounds wonderful."

"You definitely owe me a proper date though." She gets up and takes his hands.

"That I do." He stands. "Dinner and dancing." He promises.

"Really? I heard you step on toes." She smiles and guides him out to her car.

"I'm fine if I can stand in one place and sway. I'm told it's very middle school." He says.

She chuckles. "If I believe movies, yes. Why don't we try something more physical but still doable. Rock climbing again? Bowling. I've heard good things about bowling."

"You'll have to help me with the bowling." He warns her.

"Put my hands all over you? Damn."

"I know. It would be difficult." He teases as he puts some papers into his messenger bag.

"I've never actually bowled before." Jess admits. "I've seen a game or two but never played."

"I used to play with my dad sometimes. But that was a long time ago."

Jess considers. "Would you want to, then? I mean, I was just tossing it out."

"Maybe on a double date. When Carol gets back." He kisses her cheek. "I'll take you rock climbing. Then we can go play pool."

"That, I have played before. Clint taught me." She smirks. "I've won a lot of bets with it."

"It'll still involve you having to touch me if you don't mind." He leads her to the door.

"Do I ever?" She squeezes his fingers.

"Not that I've noticed."

"Exactly. Car's here." She directs him to the passenger side.

"Thank you." He gets in and struggles to stay awake.

They go to his place, the closest with a bed. She has to nudge him awake when they arrive. "Do I need to carry you up?" She's completely sincere.

"Hmm? No." He hears the hum of the big neon sign. "Is this my place?"

"Yeah. Closest bed." She smiles as she helps him out of the car. "Come on, sleeping beauty. I'll be your pillow."


	230. July 4th in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve celebrates his birthday. Matt and Jess move into their apartment.

The morning of July 4th, Loki wakes up early to get her present for Steve. It's strange to be in their home in DC. Working swiftly, she grabs some of his painting supplies and returns to Wakanda. The trip drains her. It's the pregnancy. She rests for a moment, then sets it all up in the living room.

Steve is up late. He's allowed himself to skip his run and sleep in for his birthday. He wanders in wearing only pyjama pants, stretching and yawning. "What you doing up without me?"

She turns, a bit surprised. "Happy Birthday." Then she steps aside so that he can see his easel, paints, and brushes.

He gasps in surprise. "Love. You didn't have to. I." He wraps her in a hug. "You better not have strained yourself to do this."

"I'm fine." She holds him. "And I know I didn't have to. I also don't have to make you breakfast, but that was next on my list."

"I love you." He kisses her tenderly.

"I love you, too." She smiles at him. "Did you sleep well?"

He smiles back. "Almost as good as home."

"Good." She gives him another kiss. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmn." He starts nibbling on her neck. "Hard to say."

She tilts her head for him. "Well, I'm pretty good at making eggs. And I'm excellent at cereal." 

"You are good at eggs." He teases and rubs her belly.

She groans. "Making dad jokes already?"

He chuckles. "Of course."

"I love you, even when you're not funny."

"I'm always funny." Steve lifts her over his shoulder and starts to the kitchen. "Can we do BLTs?"

"It's your birthday. We can do whatever you want." She waves at Ink and Smudge on the couch.

He nods, putting her down once they arrive. "Definitely BLTs."

She kisses him again. "I'll start the bacon." One more kiss is taken before she gets the pan.

"You're the best." He goes to find the vegetables.

Soon there is the sound of bacon happily frying. Loki is doing a little dance to it in her t-shirt and boxers. It is obvious, if it wasn't before, that she has no bra on.

Steve chuckles at her. He certainly doesn't mind the view. "You look happy, angel."

"Bacon makes me happy." She looks over her shoulder at him. "As do you."

"I'm happy to hear that. You're beautiful when happy." He winks.

She smiles and goes back to the bacon.

Steve slices the tomatoes and sets them on a plate. Then he tears some lettuce. Everything goes to the table as it's ready.

Soon there is coffee and tea and sandwiches being constructed. Loki cuts them on the diagonal before putting them carefully on the plate.

"Perfect. It could only be better if we were home." Steve kisses her cheek.

She nods. "Everyone is coming over around 6 this evening. So until about 4 ish the day is yours. We can do anything you want."

Steve blushes. "I want to paint."

"Then it's a good thing I brought your things." She beams, eyes full of love.

"I'd like to do your portrait. A portrait of you as a mother." Steve touches her cheek.

Loki leans into his touch. "I would love that."

"Perfect." Steve begins to eat, smiling brightly.

They eat in relative silence. Loki stops suddenly and puts a hand over her mouth. Sudden nausea has hit her. She slowly swallows what's in her mouth and puts down her sandwich. A drink of tea helps. She's been drinking either chamomile or mint tea since the nausea has started. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen.

Steve looks over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes. Just a little morning sickness." She takes a slow breath. "It'll pass soon."

"Okay." His hand moves to rub her back.

She gives him a small smile. "A small price to pay for our little one." 

"And you are even dearer to me for going through it." He leans in to kiss her head.

She burps. Rather loudly. "Excuse me."

Steve chuckles. "Princely manners my foot."

Loki sticks her tongue out at him. 

Steve grins back. "Gorgeous."

She chuckles and drinks more tea. She's slowly feeling better, but she's trying not to smell.

Finished, Steve leans back to slowly enjoy his coffee. "I wonder how your moose is?"

"My moose?"

"From last year?"

She breaks out into a smile. "Oh my moose." That brings back fond memories. "That was a lovely trip."

"We'll do it again as soon as we can." Steve promises.

"It'll be more difficult with the baby."

"We'll manage. Or get a sitter." He winks. "Maybe Bucky and Carol wouldn't mind an extra for a week?"

She smiles and nods. "You wished to paint."

"I did." He rises and offers his hand.

She takes it and stands. "How would you like me, Mr Artist?"

Steve looks her over. "Naked. Seated. Holding your belly and looking at it."

Loki removes her shirt first. Then she pushes down the shorts. "Sitting where?"

"Couch." Steve guides her into the position he wants then starts prepping his supplies. "You okay? Comfortable?"

"Yes." She can't help but smile at him. This was the right choice of present. It makes the tiredness worth it.

He starts with a few quick sketches in one of his books before he chooses his canvas and begins the final piece. It's a lengthy process and Steve becomes very focused but every so often, his face changes to a look of love when he catches Loki's attention.

She smiles back at him. "Starlight, I need a potty break."

"Go ahead. I've got most of the shape in." He nods and keeps working.

"Thank you." She quietly runs to the bathroom.

He's focused on getting the angle of her nose just right.

When she returns, she goes to give Ink and Smudge a scratch on the head before returning to her pose. "I'm back."

"And gorgeous." Steve smiles then moves closer to compare his skin paint tone to her actual skin.

"Flatterer." She winks at him.

"I only speak the truth." He dobs her nose with the paint and returns to his canvas.

She watches him work. And it is glorious how focused he becomes, how passionate.

He finally pulls away. It's not done, but it's a strong start. It shows Loki hips up, belly exaggerated to later pregnancy and painted to appear as though transparent so that the child within can be observed. There seems to be a whispered suggestion of Loki's horned helmet upon her head, and she looks positively regal even with the joy on her face. "Come tell me your thoughts."

She walks to him and takes his arm. After studying the painting for a good long while, she asks quietly if that's how he sees her.

"No painting can capture all of the Loki I see. This is merely one of many aspects." He kisses her hair. "I'd need a 4 hour film to give even an idea of all you are."

"I love it." Her voice is a little choked.

"It's not quite done, but." He seems bashful. "I thought for our room. I haven't figured out the daddy self portrait to match it yet."

"It should be you holding our child."

"So it may have to wait?"

Loki looks up at him. "Unless you have a better, more artistic idea?"

"Not yet. But you know how inspiration is." He smiles.

She nods and kisses him. "I love you."

"And it sustains me. Diesse d'amour. Night sky." H cups her jaw. "You amaze me."

She gazes at him with love. "I should probably put on some clothes."

"Shower first?"

"Good call."

He gathers her into his arms and they head to the bathroom.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam is the first person to arrive. "Happy Birthday, Steve." He gives his friend a hug and kisses Loki on the cheek.

"Thanks, man. I'm glad you can share it with me despite everything." Steve claps his back.

"Well you know, I figure if there won't be fireworks in the sky I can at least come and watch the fireworks here." He winks, his usual grin on his face.

Steve shakes his head. "Go find a seat, you criminal."

"How are you, Sam?" Loki asks.

"Good." He tilts his head. "Feeling guilty for not being there for all my groups. Speaking of, how are you?" He puts a hand on her arm. "You doin' okay?"

"Yes. It's hard to wallow when others are giving up more than me right now."

Steve misses the chat as he lets Wanda in. She gives him a hug. "Happy birthday father."

"Thank you. Come see your mother." He leads her to Loki and Sam.

There are hugs all around. "Vision has returned to New York?" Loki asks.

Wanda nods. "I hear you are to join him soon."

"That is the plan." She doesn't look particularly thrilled by it. "Beer? Wine? Tea?"

"Wine would be nice." Wanda nods.

Voices can be heard outside the door so Steve goes to answer it. Carol is in front, holding Becky. "Hey birthday boy."

Bucky is behind her with Lina who seems to be fascinated by her father's stubble. "Hey, punk. Happy Birthday."

"Glad you're here." Steve hugs them both and somehow comes away with an insistently clingy Becky. "Come in."

"Don't close the door." Clint and Scott are coming up the hall. Like the others, they don't have presents. Loki had told them their presence was enough and if they wanted to do more, they could donate to the Sarah Rogers Foundation.

"Clint, you're early." Steve teases and the archer rolls his eyes. The full room makes Steve happy, even if there are some important faces missing.

Loki makes sure everyone has a drink and sets some appetizers out.

Steve makes sure to talk to everyone, and little Becky in his arms helps with her own chatter. "God, you're getting so grown up." He chuckles.

She puts her hand over his mouth then raises her arms.

He chuckles then raises her up over his head for her flying game.

She laughs happily. Lina, by comparison, is burying her head shyly in her father's neck.

Carol smiles at both girls then goes to claim Becky from Steve. "Don't let her bully you. She's just figured out the crawling thing and has become a holy terror."

Steve laughs as he hands her over. "I can only imagine."

Sam is doing his best to get Lina to come out of her shell. It's slowly working. He's gotten her to smile at him a few times.

Loki sets out the food and let's everyone know it is buffet style. They can grab whatever they want. She waits a moment then gets food for herself.

Steve thanks her with a kiss. Once everyone has their food Steve clears his throat. "Thank you, everyone, for being here. It means the world to me. But I also know there's some sorrow in that we must be here and not with all our loved ones. It is my sincerest hope that we will all go home soon." He pauses, glancing at Loki. "We do have a plan, and as part of the plan we'll be divulging a secret to the world. But we want you, our family to know first."

Looks are exchanged as any jokes that had been on people's lips disappear. Becky and Lina, on the other hand, decide to start having a conversation. It helps break the tension. And then Lina reaches for Carol and clearly says "Mama."

Carol lights up happily and moves to switch daughters with Bucky. "Sorry, Steve. Please finish." She gives her daughter a dozen kisses to her head.

Loki takes Steve's hand and gives him a nod.

Steve smiles. "Actually, Lina is right. We want you all to know Loki is pregnant."

There is a pause. Then everyone starts talking at once, offering congratulations. Plates are abandoned as they come up to offer more hugs.

"Pietro will be thrilled to hear." Wanda tells them. "We really will need daycare, though."

Loki chuckles. "I think you're right."

Wanda weaves a small blessing and presses it to Loki's stomach. "I look forward to meeting my little sibling."

"Thank you." She hugs the young woman. "You'll take care of your father while I'm gone, won't you?"

"Someone must." She smiles. "Work hard so you need not be separated long."

"I shall."

Slowly people go back to their plates and eat. Clint and Bucky give Steve some advice about what to expect. Loki sits with Scott and talk about his little girl. Somehow they get into talking about their times in prison. Carol sits with Sam and Wanda.

She's fawning over Lina and her first word. "Yes, you are mama's good little angel, yes you are. I'm so proud."

"Mama." Lina follows that up with a string of unintelligible sounds. She points at Sam and smiles.

"Sam." He tells her. "Sam the handsome funny guy." He grins.

Carol nods. "Yes, that's your uncle Sam. Do you want to go to him? You should show him your teeth."

"You got teeth?" There's excitement in his voice. It makes Lina hide her face as she laughs. "Oh, you wanna play peek-a-boo don't you." He proceeds to play peek-a-boo with her to her great delight.

Carol chuckles and looks over at Wanda, who watches but seems to be distant. She doesn't blame the girl. She looks back to Sam and get daughter. "Uncle Sam is going to check in on you and daddy while I'm away. You be sure to give him all your best smiles."

Becky is getting impatient. She wants down to explore and look for the black furry things she knows are around here somewhere. She makes huffy noises and squirms around. Bucky finally relents and sets her down.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Is that safe?"

"As long as I keep an eye on her." He starts to follow her around, repositioning her every so often.

"And they'll be running next." Steve chuckles. But he loves seeing his friend like this. Bucky looks happy.

"Then flying probably."

Steve shakes his head. "Don't envy that."

Bucky nods. "I'm gonna let Carol handle all that."

"Does she know that?"

"Oh I've told her. It's not like I can chase them in the sky."

"You'll have to get them harnesses with leashes." Steve teases.

"That may not be a bad idea actually." Bucky grabs Becky before she gets under the coffee table.

Carol gives him a look. "Why is our daughter going free range?"

"Because she's an adventurer like her mother." Bucky replies.

"Just don't let her chew on anything." Carol reminds him. Lina is still content in mom's lap, chewing on a stuffed panther out of their diaper bag.

Wanda decides she wants to try a little of the illusions Loki has been showing her, so she makes an image of Chewie near Becky.

She cries out in delight and tries to grab her.

Wanda has the cat walk away and disappear. Lina looks down at her sisters excitement and throws her toy in that direction.

Becky crawls to the toy and sticks it into her mouth. Then she waves it around. The girls are definitely the main entertainment.

Steve finds Loki, pulling her into his arms. "Baby 'vengers. What could you do with that marketing?"

She smiles. "So much." She can think of 10 things easily.

"Our little one is going to be chasing these two their whole life, you know." Steve kisses her head.

"And Pietro's."

There's a knock at the door.

Steve looks up. "Did we invite anyone else?" He goes to answer it.

A member of the Dora Milaje stands tall and proud. She pushes past Steve, revealing King T'Challa. "Happy Birthday. Please forgive the interruption. Your beautiful wife invited me."

"Oh, no apologies needed, your highness. Welcome." Steve dips his head. "Help yourself to food, can we get you a drink?"

"That would be lovely." He walks in, waving at the others. His first stop is to Loki. He kisses her cheek. "You look lovely as always."

"Thank you, T'Challa." She smiles warmly.

Carol rises, still holding Lina, to offer her hand. "You know, our first meeting is so much more embarrassing now that I know your identity."

He smiles widely and takes her hand in both of his. "It is good to see you looking so well, Colonel. And your girls are even more beautiful than I remember."

"Thank you. You've been kind, especially to my family. And while I appreciate that everyone wants to kill Bucky sometimes, I'm glad you didn't." Lina chirps her agreement.

He nods. "Once I knew the truth, my heart was no longer in it."

Carol smiles. "Just proving how deserving you are to be a king."

"That is kind of you to say." He bows his head a little the turns his attention to Wanda. "And how is the star pupil?"

"I am well, thank you." Her cheeks redden at the compliment. "Wishing I could meet my new niece, but it must wait."

"Soon perhaps. And I promise to do all I can to ensure that happens." He tells her.

Wanda nods. "I sincerely hope to bring her to Wakanda when she is older. It is so beautiful here."

"You are always welcome." He looks around. "Would you please excuse me? I am most hungry  
and the food looks delicious."

She nods with a smile.

Becky has crawled her way over to Clint and the archer scoops her up. "If I didn't know better, I'd think aunt Jess was teaching you how to find trouble."

Sam laughs. "If anyone knows how to find trouble, it's her. I can _still_ picture that dress she wore on New Year's."

"Oh? Is that what that was?" Clint grins. "You can listen to her advice on fighting or spying. And usually fashion. But take anything about relationships with a grain of salt. Okay, Becky?"

She stares at him then babbles.

Clint nods. "Yes, the British one that looks like a supermodel. You remember her. But you're probably much more interested in finding mommy or daddy, huh?"

She starts looking around as though trying to find them.

"Aren't you a smarty-pants?" He walks her toward Bucky.

Bucky smiles when he sees them. He gets down on his knees and holds his arms out to her. "Come to daddy."

Clint sets her on the ground and she gleefully crawls toward him. "Just wait until they start walking. Nothing under waist level will be safe. Nathaniel knocked over every plant in our house."

"Good to know." Bucky picks up his daughter and peppers her face with kisses. It makes her squeal.

"Laura says he's currently in a naked stage. Can't even keep a diaper on him." Clint grins.

"So he takes after you?" Scott teases, joining the conversation.

Clint elbows him playfully. "I'm not the one who had to steal my costume."

"In my defense, Hank wanted me to steal the suit." He gestures to make a point. "It was when I tried to return it that he called the cops on me."

Clint just shakes his head.

Becky points at him, and not to be out done by her sister, gleefully announces. "Berr!"

Bucky laughs. "Is that so. I don't see it, but okay. Who am I?"

She looks at Bucky and repeats the word clearer. "Bear."

"Bear." He tries not to laugh. "Good job, Becky." He looks around for his wife. "Carol, Becky just said her first word." He looks way too amused about it.

"Both in one day?" Carol meets him, a snoozing Lina on her shoulder. "And what does she have to say?"

Bucky looks at his daughter, the smile still big on his face. "Can you say it for mommy?"

Becky blinks then reaches for her sister. "Liiiii."

Bucky sighs. "She said bear." He kisses Becky's cheek. "And that is Liiiinaaaa."

"It's true. I heard her." Scott confirms.

"Liiiiiii." She replies and grabs at Bucky's face. "Bear."

Carol chuckles. "Guess she caught on to your nickname, papa bear."

Bucky laughs. "I didn't even put that together. Good job, Becky." He gives her a squeeze. "You tired yet? I think you're missing nap time."

"She might be too excited with all her uncles here." Carol points out. "Unlike Lina, who is clearly done socializing."

"Liiiiiii!" Becky agrees and reaches to Scott.

Scott takes her into his lap. "I'm Uncle Scott. I'm new here like you. Well not exactly like you. But I'm new to the group."

She chatters to him, mostly meaningless repeated sounds. Then the attempt is made to eat his shirt.

"Is that delicious? Should I try?" He puts his collar in his mouth and makes a face. "Needs salt."

Big blue eyes stare up in amusement.

Carol shakes her head. "I think someone has a crush."

"Well she is a cutie." Scott winks at the baby. "And she doesn't want a nap. She might miss something. Isn't that right? Yes." He nods.

Becky cries out and pats his chest with her little hand.

"She's going to be trouble." Carol grins.

"I can see that." He opens his mouth and eyes wide as though in surprise.

It makes Becky laugh and clap.

Across the room T'Challa goes up to Steve. "Your wife tells me you are an artist and a very good one at that."

Steve blushes. "I'm alright, but it's just a hobby."

He chuckles. "Well Loki thinks you are the next Banksy."

"Loki has a slight bias." Steve points out. "But I can certainly show you the current work in progress."

"I'd love to see it."

Steve leads him to the other room to show him the portrait of Loki. "It's not quite finished, but it's working out so far."

T'Challa gazes at it. "It is lovely. I feel as though I am gazing at the essence of who Loki is. It is..." He doesn't have the words. But it makes him think better of the soldier. "Perhaps I can commission you for a portrait."

"I'd gladly do a portrait. But you don't have to pay. We owe you so much." Steve shakes his head.

"That is very kinds of you." T'Challa looks at the painting again. "The love you feel is clearly evident. For both your wife and your child." He smiles at the Captain. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Steve ducks his head.

T'Challa claps him on the back. "Babies are a blessing. Or so my mother keeps telling me. With my father now gone, she continues to remind me that marrying and having a child is part of my duty as a king."

Steve nods. "It's really more a pleasure than a duty. I keep telling Loki I want 17."

The King laughs heartily at that. "I think you should have started earlier."

"We've been adopting most of the lost youths that come our way." Steve admits.

"Ah yes. I remember Wanda referring to you as father." He smiles warmly. "What you are doing is very good."

"What can I say? I think everyone deserves to feel at home."

"Yes. Speaking of home, I should probably return to my mother." He holds out his hand. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"It's nothing compared to yours." Steve grips the king's hand firmly. "Can we meet tomorrow? I have a proposal for you."

"Of course." He looks at his calendar, and they agree on a time. Then they return to the party, and T'Challa begins his good-byes.

Steve finds Loki and slaps her bottom. "Your bragging is going to get me in trouble."

She blinks at him. "I don't brag. I state what I believe is true." She pretends to fix his collar. "What trouble have I gotten you into?"

"I'm doing a portrait of T'Challa." He sighs.

"That's wonderful." The inner corners of her eyebrows rise. "Isn't it?"

Steve nods with a shrug. "I just hope I do him justice."

"I know you will. You're a brilliant artist even if you can't see it yet." She kisses his cheek.

He smiles. "I'll just have to do my best."

"You always do." She takes his hands. "I'll be right back." She goes to get the chocolate cake. With magic, she changes the frosting to read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE' in blue letters. She places a few candles on it and lights them. She brings it out as she starts singing. "Happy birthday to you."

Everyone joins, some more in key than others, and Steve blushes. "That's enough, guys. Really."

Bucky whistles at the end. "Blow out the candles."

Steve chuckles and blows them all out. "Okay, time to get this out to the masses." He looks for a knife.

Loki hands him one. "Cut a large piece for T'Challa and his mother and sister."

"Of course, love." Steve smiles and starts serving up slices.

Loki, Wanda, and Sam help pass them out.

Bucky looks at Carol. "Should we let them taste now or wait till their first birthday?"

Carol looks at Lina, who yawns but doesn't quite wake. "No icing, but they definitely need some cake." She winks.

Bucky takes Becky from Scott. "Ready for a treat?" He takes a pinch of chocolate cake between his fingers and presses it to the baby's lips.

She shrieks with pleasure. Most of the cake ends up on her chin, but that's no surprise.

Carol has to gently wake Lina before giving her her taste.

Lina's eyes grow huge. Her arms flail a bit. Then she opens her mouth for more.

"Our girls have good taste." Bucky says it after he takes his own bite of the cake.

"Of course they do." Carol gives Lina a little more.

Becky gets a little more, too. This time most of it gets into her mouth.

Carol smiles. "Guess this means we get chocolate cake for every birthday."

"At least the first few. I also like strawberry." He winks at her.

"If you're good." She teases before stealing a kiss.

Sam is flirting with T'Challa's guard. It's like he can't help himself. But now she has to leave with the king. He gives her his best smile and waves.

Clint pulls him aside. "Don't torture yourself, man."

He chuckles. "You call that torture? Did you see how beautiful she was?"

"You know those girls can't date, right?"

"I know. But I can brighten their day." His smile falters. "It's not like I can date right now either."

Clint shrugs. "Sure you can. Find a nice Wakandan interested in moving to America."

"Have you seen this place? Who'd want to move away from here?" Sam asks. "Besides, I'm hoping we don't stay that long."

"Me too." Clint raises an eyebrow. "You got an eye on someone back home?"

"Me? Naw." He shakes his head.

"Me either." Clint grins.

"Oh? Not even your wife?" Sam teases. "I'm gonna tell her you said that."

Clint laughs. "Oh, she expects it."

"She'd have to after so many years with you." Sam looks over at Steve and Loki. Then his eyes move to Wanda. She makes him think of Vision which leads to Rhodey. He still feels guilty about that even though it wasn't his shot that led to the accident. He was just dodging. But to see him go down like that. Sam shivers automatically, unaware he's even doing it.

Clint puts a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I'm sure Steve has a plan to fix everything. We'll be home in no time and this will all seem silly."

"From your lips to God's ears, man." He lifts his drink and realizes it's empty. "You want another beer?"

"Is the pope Catholic?"

"So they say. I'll be right back." He goes to the kitchen to grab two beers.

Wanda's near the entrance of the kitchen, playing with a glass of wine as she looks out the window. She nods when Sam enters.

"How ya doin', kiddo?" He opens the refrigerator and grabs what he came for.

"I am good, of course." she gives him a small smile. "Should I not be, at a party?"

"Funny thing about parties, they can be the loneliest places on the planet." He opens the two bottles and throws the caps in the garbage.

Wanda shakes her head and looks down. "It is not so bad."

"But it is bad." He gives her a supportive smile. There's a hint of sadness in his eyes. "If you ever want to talk, my offer still stands."

"Thank you, but I can hear Vision." She taps her temple. "We are experimenting in keeping open a long distance conversation."

He nods. "That's cool. Well don't stay in here too long. Your adopted parents will get worried." He returns to the party.

Things are beginning to quiet down, if only because Becky has finally accepted nap time. Carol suggests to Bucky that she take the girls back.

"I'll come with you." He says.

"You sure?" She studies him. "This _is_ your best friend's birthday."

"Yeah. I can always come back if they need help cleaning up." He kisses her forehead.

She puts an arm around his waist. "Let's go say goodnight, then."

He nods. They say their goodbye's, leaving Loki and Steve for last. Bucky hugs his best friend tight. "Happy Birthday, punk. You're gonna be a great father."

"Thanks. I'll definitely be sure to take your advice and let Loki handle things out of my league." He hugs his best friend back, and then Carol.

Scott and Clint are the next to leave. They try to get Sam to join them at a bar to toast America's birthday. After a few tries, he finally agrees to meet them there. "I'm gonna help clean up here first."

Wanda also stays to clean and between them it goes quickly. She takes her hugs with a smile. "Do not enjoy too much tonight. Just in case." She glances at Loki's belly.

"We're careful." Steve promises.

Sam takes his hugs. First from Loki. Quietly he suggests they have a little meeting of their own since the VA doesn't exactly hold group therapy here. "If you need it."

Loki gives a small smile. "I think I might. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good." He turns to Steve. "And there's the birthday boy." He wraps the man in a strong hug. "Don't be too good now."

"No such thing, buddy." He returns the hug. "Will I get to lap you tomorrow?"

"Depends on how much celebrating Scott and Clint plan on doing tonight." He winks. "I'll talk to y'all soon."

Steve nods. "That you will."

Loki and Steve are once again alone. And the cats, having emerged from their hiding places when only Wanda and Sam were there, are now loudly demanding their dinner from their mom.

Chuckling, Loki leads them to the kitchen and runs through their dinner ritual.

Steve follows slowly, watching. It's a nice little piece of home. "Meow, Lo'. Meow."

Loki laughs as she set the two food bowls down. Then she wraps her arms around her husband. "And what is the birthday boy meowing for?"

"Kitten food, what else?"

She kisses him. "I have one last surprise. Meet me at the front door." With that she walks quickly to the bedroom.

"What are you..." Steve chuckles but does as he's told.

She meets him there clearly hiding something behind her back. "We're going to the courtyard outside." She tells him.

"We are, are we?" He moves closer to her.

"Yes. And no peeking." She warns him.

Steve laughs. "Am I closing my eyes or will you blind fold me?"

"Neither. It's a very small surprise."

"Okay, clever girl. Show me what you've got."

"Patience." She waits until they are seated on a bench, ensuring he can't see what she has. Then she turns away. There's the sound of a box being opened. Then there are some clicks. She turns and presents him with a lit sparkler. "Happy Fourth of July, birthday boy."

He chuckles as he takes it and holds it carefully so he can kiss her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I told you it wasn't anything amazing." She lights hers and starts drawing patterns in the air.

Steve smiles. "I think it's pretty special."

She smiles. "I'm glad." She draws a heart with her sparkler.

Steve blows her a kiss.

"Did you have a good day?"

"I did." He watches his sparkler go out and turns to her. "I spent it with you."

She kisses him. "Keep talking like that and you'll make me cry."

"That's not hard right now." He teases.

"It really isn't." She kisses him almost desperately. His fingers run through her hair as he seeks her tongue. She opens her mouth to him. Her fingers fist his shirt.

Steve gently pulls back. "I think we should head back to our room."

She nods as she catches her breath. She stands and offers her hand. He takes it and guides her back to their room. As soon as they are in the door, Loki is pulling at his clothes and kissing him hungrily. He returns the kiss, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed.

"I love you." She says it against his lips.

His answer sounds similar sounds like it may be the same, but it's hard to tell with his lips pressed against her chin. They slowly work down, caressing throat and chest.

She clings to him as though never wanting to let go. As though doing so would be the end of her. Steve strokes her tenderly and gently removes each bit of clothing.

 

She kisses any flesh her lips come into contact with. Her skin aches with want whenever he moves away from her. Her fingers hurriedly work at his trousers.

"You don't need to rush, love." He shifts to kiss her belly, moving those trousers away.

She nods. "Apologies. I just need to touch you, to feel the warmth of you, the realness of you." Her hands cup his face. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Steve Rogers."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I'm yours. And I want to enjoy every inch of you." He moves between her legs, pushing them apart.

"Then enjoy, starlight. And I will enjoy you." She guides his mouth to her breasts and runs her fingers through his hair.

He nods then lightly bites each nipple. His hands are massaging her thighs, readying her for more.

Loki's breath is heavy with want. Her arousal is evident not only in the nubs of her nipples but in the slickness between her legs. "Steve." It comes out softly, like a prayer of longing.

"Yes?" He kisses downward, stopping just as he touches her clit.

She licks her lips. "Should I be moaning someone else's name?"

"Not if you want me to continue." He teases before licking along her slit.

She bites her lip before she can speak again. "Then only respond if when I say your name it sounds like a question." It comes out more like an order than she intends.

Steve pauses, his cheek against her thigh. "You here or trying to be?"

She takes a breath. "I'm here. Just feeling very very in need of your cock."

"Poor girl." He bites down on her thigh and gives a rough suck. "You'll have it soon."

"You do love to tease me. Always have." She gasps when his tongue makes contact with her clit again. "And I love you for it."

"Mmhmmn." Finally he moves back up, leaving his pants behind him.

"I remember you in the bath at the asylum." She strokes his face. "I so wanted to look, but you insisted I turn around."

Steve chuckles. "I was so afraid you'd see how aroused I was. I was still coming to terms. It might have been easier if you gave me this option."

"Magic was difficult for me there."

He nods. "All except a certain magic unique to you." He strokes her cheek and kisses her.

The kiss seems to calm her. "Sometimes I dream I'm still on the throne, still pretending to be Odin."

"Sometimes I dream you've got me bent over a table and are fucking me silly." Steve replies playfully.

She laughs. "For a man with such a kind reputation, you do have the kinkiest dreams."

"Well, that's different." He rubs against her thigh.

She agrees with a hum.

He pushes in, then, slowly. He sighs as he enters, relishing her warmth. "How is it?"

"Like being complete."

"I know what you mean." He smiles and begins to thrust. He begins slow but soon picks up speed and strength until Loki is making the right noises.

She thrusts against him. Her brow furrows as she slowly comes undone. Steve is the only one she can be this vulnerable with, the only one she can open up to completely. "I love you. Because of your flaws. Because of -" She interrupts herself with a moan. "My starlight!"

He kisses her, taking her words, her pleasure. He fills her, groaning as he reaches that sense of euphoria and completion only she gives.

Loki holds him close as her body continues to shudder. She bites his shoulder until the force of it eases. But her mouth remains on his skin as she continues to come down.

Steve sighs and holds her close. "You're perfect, angel. So wonderful."

"Because you make me so." She looks into his eyes. "I will do everything in my power bring you home quickly."

"I appreciate that. I'm tired of drama. I just want to get back to what we're best at." He smiles and strokes her cheek.

"I'd say we're pretty damn good at this." She smiles. "Though I must admit I miss being a man."

Steve nods. "I miss that, too. But I love you. And i love what you're doing for us."

"I'd do more if needed." She studies his lips. "King T'Challa is a good man. I wish we could do more for him."

"We'll find a way." He reassures her. "We just need to think of how."

"I suppose the portrait you do of him will be a start." She gives a small smile.

"Very small."

Her eyes widen with an idea. "What if you designed a memorial for his father?" But she's already second-guessing the idea as soon as it's said. "Or do a portrait of him. Or..." Her brow furrows.

"I'll talk to him about it." He kisses her head.

She shrugs. "Don't feel you have to. I know how difficult it is for you to share your work." It reminds her of the garden being created. "I wonder if Matt has found a sculptor yet."

He smiles. "I guess you'll have to ask."

She nods. "I should become more involved, too. It's a place I'll want to bring our child." She tears up, unsure if it's from happiness or pain.

"I think you'll enjoy it." His thumb touches her lower eyelid.

She puts her hand over his. "I will when you're there with me."

"Soon." He promises. "Very soon."

She nods. "Promise me you won't fall in love with Babydoll while I'm gone?"

Steve chuckles. "Only as a daughter."

"Good." She kisses him and smiles. "You make me so happy it scares me."

"Good." He laughs, kissing her again.

Ink and Smudge come to investigate. They jump on the bed and rub their heads against their parents'. Their bodies vibrate with their purrs.

Steve grins. "I think that means it's time to acknowledge the rest of the world."

"Boo." Loki pouts. "Though I do love our first kits." She moves her head to kiss one of them.

"I know. I'm almost jealous of them sometimes." Steve teases.

Green eyes look at him. "I assure you, you get the very best of me."

"I know. I cherish it."

She smiles. "I love that you do."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"So you don't mind if I move around the furniture every day until I'm happy with it, right?" Jess teases as she goes through a box on their new kitchen counter to put away dishes.

Matt laughs. "Move things as much as you want. I'll just keep my stick out until you decide how you want to keep it."

Jess looks over at him with a smile. "And here I was hoping for some graceful acrobatics."

"You can try to trip me up. But then I might fall on Chewie." Not that the cat has ever been in the same room with him except to run past.

"I'll let her do the tripping." Jess agrees as the plates clack together. "Except maybe into bed."

He smiles. "So is it looking like home yet?"

She shrugs. "Don't know. What's home supposed to look like? It certainly looks comfortable and ready to live in." She collapses the box and puts it with the stack for recycling.

He takes her hand. "It should look like us. It should reflect who we are."

"That's not exactly safe, Mr Devil." She reminds him as she pulls close.

He smiles. "I meant stylish like you and classic like me. And the furniture should probably be able to withstand some violence."

"Oh." She laughs. "Then we're fine. Unless you need to test the furniture?"

"Maybe just the bed." He kisses her.

"Anything you like, jaa."

"I'd like you happy or at least content."

Her brow furrows. "I'm mostly there."

"I'm glad." He gently squeezes her hands. "Now, have we done enough to justify going downstairs for a beer?"

"I have. But I'd look pathetic without a date." She teases.

He slaps her ass in response.

She squeaks and grabs his hand. "I will end you, Murdock."

He smiles that cocky smile of his. "You know you love it."

"Try it again, see if I don't break your arm." It's hard to take it as a threat with the husky tone of her voice.

"Given that I need that arm to drink beer, I promise not to slap your ass again until you ask." He smiles as though he knows she's going to ask.

"I'll get you a straw for that beer." She nips his lip.

He laughs. "How about I keep my arm and pay for your beer?"

"Look at you, big spender."

"Well I get to split the rent now." He teases as he leads her to the door.

She nods, leaning into him. "I'm a fan of lingerie. Size 4. In case you need something to do with it."

He smiles. "Size 4. Got it."

"Think she carries anything British? Or at least Guinness." Jess bites her lip.

"One way to find out." And what they find out is that she carries Guinness and to Jess's surprise Newcastle Brown Ale.

"Girl after my own heart. I may have to ditch him for you." Jess informs Sam as she orders her beer.

Sam smiles. "I just might take you. You two settling in okay?"

Jess nods. "Thank you. It's perfect. It's so perfect I'm just waiting to crash through the floor or something."

She laughs. "God I hope not. You're doing me a favor. Some income is better than no income."

"We'll have to help you with that." Jess winks.

Matt salutes their new landlord with his Heineken.

Jess leans forward. "I know some talented burlesque dancers. They could do a show here, maybe introduce more if a crowd?"

"Burlesque?" Sam looks apprehensive. "Not sure that fits the vibe of this place. But thanks."

"That's fair. Never hurts to offer." Jess suddenly gets an evil idea. "You should do karaoke once a week. Matt loves karaoke."

"I've thought about it. But I'm not sure I want that kind of crowd." There's a teasing lilt to her voice. "No offense, Matt."

"None taken."

Jess shrugs. "Just throwing ideas, love."

Sam leans against the counter. "To be honest, I want this place to be like Cheers. I know it's silly, but I loved that show."

"You know, I never saw it. But I like the song." Jess offers. "I'm sure our gang, at least, will hang out here sometimes."

"You know what? Give me the name of your Burlesque friends. I'll check them out." She shrugs. "Who knows."

Jess nods. "I've got a card upstairs. I'll bring it by for you later. They did Steve Roger's stag. How fun is that?"

"Wait - Captain America? For real?" She sounds surprised. "Huh. I think I might start liking the guy."

"Best friends with my best friend's husband. He's actually kinda cool." Jess confides.

"I'm his lawyer." Matt says with a smile.

"Well then I guess he can't be bad then." Sam concedes. "He just always seemed too holier-than-thou to me. Ya know?" She shrugs.

"That's what they want you to think." Jess leans over into Matt. "I thought you quit lawyering, gave them all to Foggy?"

"Right. I did." He feels a pang about that, but he still thinks it's for the best. "I meant I'm doing the community garden project for him."

"Oh we all know that." Sam says. A customer gestures for her. "Excuse me." She heads a few stools over to see what the guy wants.

Jess presses her lips to his ear. "Never too late to go back full time. Or is the Accords going to be your last case?"

"Guess it depends on if I can win it or not." Who will want a lawyer with two high profile losses?

"You will." There's not even a hint of doubt.

He nods.

She swallows more beer. "Which, of course, will lead to all night victory sex. If you can keep up."

He snickers. "Well if that isn't incentive to win, I don't know what is."

"A team full of grateful Avengers? That's almost as good." She grins.

"I'm not sure it's even an almost." He places a hand on her leg.

Her hand goes over his. "I know that feeling. It's what keeps me from being depressed over Alice." She steals a kiss.

He offers a smile. Then he lifts his beer, tilting it to offer a silent toast.

She clinks her against his. "Can't believe you actually asked for that Dutch horse piss."

He shrugs. "I like it." He takes a drink.

"Except I have to kiss you after." She teases.

"Life is tough." He points out.

"I'm tougher."

"That you are." He leans in for a kiss.

She takes it slowly and tenderly. "I hope you realize we share that trait."

"I do." He smiles. What a difference six months can make.

"Just remind me when I forget. Okay?" She finishes her beer and rests her head on his shoulder.

His arm wraps around her. "This is nice. I think I'm going to like it here."

"I already do." She smiles. "I just wish you could see the view of the city from our room. It's breathtaking."

The corners of his mouth dance up and down. "I'm glad one of us can enjoy it."

"I'm sure you'll come to love that window, too." She nuzzles his cheek.

He repeats her response. "I already do." 

She sighs contently. "I'll let you touch me anywhere you like if we head back up."

Matt takes out his wallet and holds up a $20 for Sam.

She comes over and takes it. "You should really just open a tab."

"Maybe next time. Thanks." He stands and takes Jess' hand. "Night."

Jess laughs and blows her a kiss. "We'll chat later." She moves close to Matt, glad to make their way upstairs.

The sounds of the bar slowly fade and disappear, at least for her. Matt blocks them out, something he's getting better at now that he's been here a few days. "So, I can touch you anywhere?"

"I do believe that's what I offered, yes." She wonders what he has in mind.

He very carefully leads her to the couch. Once they've both sat, he pulls her feet onto his lap. He takes her shoes off one at a time. The he starts massaging her toes.

She relaxes against the arm of the couch as he works. "Toes, huh. You never struck me as the toe type."

"Just getting you warmed up." He assures her. "Also, this permission to touch you anywhere, you realize that means I get to slap your ass without fear of injury." He grins.

Jess groans. "Awful, abusive man. My poor bottom should be worshipped."

"And it will be." He kisses her ankle then switches feet.

"If I believed in heaven, this might just be it." She shuts her eyes to focus on the feeling of his hands. And his lips when they come.

He gradually moves up her legs, stopping at her knees. "Time for bed."

She opens one eye. "Try it. See where you wake up."

"Try what?" He asks innocently.

She wraps her legs loosely around his neck. "Murdock."

"Drew." He returns.

"Please continue."

"I will. In bed. Where I have more room." He smiles. "And thank you for saying please."

She rolls her eyes and bumps him with her knee. "We could've started there."

"That would have been a better plan." He admits. "But then I would have missed this." Oh sometimes he really is an asshole.

She bends her knee, pushing his cheek with her foot before flipping off the couch. "You're the worst and I hate you." She pulls off her dress and tosses it at him.

"I know." He carries her dress and her shoes to the bedroom. Once he's set them down, he strips. His scars are clearly visible even in the moonlight.

"There's something sexy about a man with a story." Jess grins as she lounges against their pillows in only a pair of lace panties.

"Once upon a time." He walks towards her. "There was a beautiful woman and a man who couldn't see." He kisses her knee. His hands continue where he had left off as do his lips.

Her fingers comb through his hair. "I meant your beat up old body, but that's adorable."

His lips smile against her skin. He stops at her thigh on both legs then moves to her fingers. He twines his with hers and pushes them gently back before continuing to massage and pull them, kissing the tips and the crevasses between.

While her feet and legs had been relaxing, Jess finds the treatment to her hands downright erotic. She's always found her hands and wrists particularly sensitive and her beginning wetness proves it.

Matt notes the change, and he finds her scent very arousing. He spends a lot of time there, paying more attention to her palms and wrists than he had to her feet and ankles.

"Bloody hell." She whimpers, unable to decide if she wants him to move on or keep at this forever.

He eventually does move on. But feeling his own need, he moves up the rest of her arms more quickly. Finally his mouth finds her neck. He runs his teeth over her skin.

She tilts her head to give him space. "Matt. My funny, strong, resourceful, clever asshole. You've changed so much from those early days when I chided myself that a man like you deserved better than I could give. I wanted to be more for you, but you made me more." Her fingers tug at the hair on the back of his head.

His answer is to run his tongue over her nipple before giving it a sucking kiss.

Her body bucks toward him. "Yes, I love you. Now take me before I scream."

"I haven't worshipped your ass yet." He says it in that husky Daredevil voice of his.

"Well, then, fuck that." She sounds a bit desperate. He's completely pulling her apart.

He pulls her panties down roughly. He yanks her legs to the side and gives her ass a swat just before running his teeth gently over it. Then he spreads her legs and takes a deep breath in.

Jess moans, hips rising. "Matt, my jaa, my dearest devil. I've never ached so much for a touch."

Matt kisses her slit then trails kisses up her body. He waits until his lips are against hers before pushing in.

A deep intake of air and fingers pressing deep into his shoulder blades let him know it's appreciated. When Jess regains speech, it's his name over and over in adoring but needy whispers.

His movements as always are smooth. He fucks like he fights. It's beautiful, but it can be brutal if need be. Right now, brutal isn't being called for. At least not yet.

Her legs find their way around his waist, welcoming him. Her fingers scratch down his back. The thin lines don't last long unlike the bruises already forming on his shoulders. She claims his mouth, wanting to swallow every sound for her own.

He moves harder now, adding more force to his thrusts. His hand holds her thigh while his other arm rests against the bed. God she feels so good.

"Matthew." She gasps, wincing slightly but she stays silent hoping he won't notice the moment of pain. Superhuman healing or not, she had a baby less than a month ago and is still a bit sensitive.

He eases off a little. "Sorry. You okay?"

She gives his ass a squeeze. "Yeah, I'd just rather not have to wait for that to heal again. You're pretty strong for a normal type." She kisses his chin. "Now stop playing. I'm terribly close and already planning seconds."

He nods and continues with less force than before. He makes up for it with speed though, varying it to tease her and make her want more.

"Yes, yes. Matt!" It's exactly what she needs and he's even managed to find the perfect spot. Soon she's shaking and she gives in.

He pulls out and comes on her thigh. "Shit. Almost forgot you aren't pregnant anymore."

"Asshole." She playfully slaps his cheek. "On the plus side, odds of me getting pregnant again are low the next couple months."

"That's good. We'll need condoms though."

"Poor you." She lightly strokes his lip.

"I think I can handle it." He kisses her.

She sucks on his lip, reluctant to let go. "It wouldn't be the worst if. If we did."

"Wouldn't be the best either. Especially with the Sokovia Accords still being enforced." He reminds her.

"Poor timing, but not bad situation." She pushes at his hairline to brush his hair back.

"There are worse things." He agrees. It's as far as he'll go right now. Rolling over, he pulls Jess with him so that she's on top of him.

"A morning without coffee?" She teases, sitting up to look down at him. He fingers move unbidden to his scars and she slowly traces each.

"That would be one." He takes a deep breath, his chest rising and falling as he does.

"You look good like this." She decides.

"Spent from sex?" He asks to be sure he understands.

"Relaxed, asshole." She nips at his lip then climbs off to head to the washroom.

He smiles up at the ceiling and listens first to her then to the city outside. He tries to pick out familiar voices - Foggy, Claire, Karen. Just to make sure they're alright.

Jess washes the come off her leg and uses the toilet before returning to sit next to him, hand resting on his belly. "Is everything okay in Matt-land?"

"Mm-hmm. Foggy and Marci are arguing about a case. Claire is talking to a cat she is house sitting. And Karen is trying to type up her next story." He puts his hand over hers. "And you are here with me."

"Normal people call. Or so I'm told." She moves their hands over her belly.

"We aren't normal people." He listens again and smiles. "Pietro is singing to Alice in Sokovian."

Jess nods slowly. "I'm sorry about bringing up the baby thing earlier. I just feel such a hole in my middle right now."

He kisses her hand. "I can't even begin to imagine. But it's okay."

She makes a non-committal noise and lays against his chest.

His fingers lightly stroke up and down her spine. "I'm not ready for that yet. I can barely take care of myself right now."

"Me either. I really hope this passes. It must be some pregnancy hormones thing. Right?" She kisses his throat.

"Probably." He tries to sound more knowledgeable than he feels.

She nods and hugs him closer. "I love you."

"I love you." He replies.

"Ready for another round?" She teases him while rubbing his hip.

"Depends on what the next round entrails." He kisses her. "Will this be a slow build up? Or do you want something immediate?"

She shifts to kiss him. "Slow. I really need to enjoy you."

"Then I'm ready whenever you are."

She kisses him again, slowly, seeking access to explore. He grants it as his hand moves down to her ass. He gives it a gentle squeeze. Jess can't help but chuckle. "You really like my ass, don't you?"

"I recall you saying something about it needing to be worshipped." He squeezes it again. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"I don't know. After your last incredible performance, it's kinda hard to call anything worship." It's both tease and sincere compliment.

"Then what would you call it?" His hand slides up to the small of her back.

"What you just did?" Her eyebrows go up. "Squeezing my ass. Every second John in the bar used to try it."

He was not expecting that. "Sorry. I won't do it again."

She sighs, her hand sliding up his chest. "I don't mind it. It's fun and playful and that's not a side of you I see enough. I guess I'm being jaded over used spy again. Sorry."

"No. It was used as a means to belittle you. That's not what I want to do. I'll find some other way to be playful." He tells her. "Have you ever been motor-boated?"

"Only by a drunk Carol when she lost a bet." She leans up slightly. "You can be so considerate sometimes, it makes me want to hit you. You're the most amazing lover I've ever had that I feel inadequate. I'm just an old used rag not even worth cleaning up with." She pushes her pouty face into his neck.

He laughs at the revelation about Carol. His hand goes to the back of her head. "Hey, you are worthy. Believe me. But you have to tell me who Carol was betting with."

"Clint. She bet Clint she could beat him at darts." Her muffled voice comes. "Also? You smell really fucking good."

That makes him laugh again. "So Clint has lesbian fantasies." He shakes his head. "And did you enjoy it enough that you might like to try it with a man who wants you?"

"Drunk me doesn't always like the same things as sober me. But it seemed more of a party trick than something erotic, to me." She points out.

"Good to know." He crosses that off his mental list as well. "So how should I show my flirtatious want of you?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. You do fine. I love the cheeky daring when you slap my ass knowing full well I could break that hand. Just do what you feel. It's not like I'm quiet if I hate something."

"Maybe I'll just do this then." He brings her hand to his lips and runs his teeth over the inside of her wrist. He sucks on the thin skin before licking it and moving her hand into his hair.

Jess moans softly. "Yeah. That's a pretty dangerous power you have there. Might make me cream myself in public."

"We'll leave it for private then." He suddenly turns her over, his head above hers. "I didn't exactly finish with you before. Some areas felt a little rushed." He kisses down her neck to her right breast. This time he stays there a good long while, kissing, licking, stroking not just there but her ribs below.

She can't help a small laugh but also a playful slap of his head. "This. This right here is why I hate you."

His head tilts up. "This? I thought you'd like this. Should I stop?" His half-smile makes it clear he's teasing.

"Stop being perfect." She whines even as she guides his head back.

He moves on to her left breast and treats it with the same care. Except he's more talkative this time. "You're right though." Lick. Soft bite. "I had my way with you before." Caress. Kiss. "I should let you have your way with me." Tongue flick.

"I could overpower you any time." She tries to say, but it's hard to tell through the moaning.

"But you'd rather I give myself to you?" He sits up, his arms away from his body. His head is held high. All of the scars on his torso are visible. "I'm yours."

"You insufferable asshole." She gazes at him with hungry eyes before tackling him down to the bed.

He laughs even as his back hits the covers. "Good thing for me you like assholes."

She bites down on his shoulder, hard. "Mmhmmn." She follows with a lick to be sure she didn't break skin. Then that tongue is tracing the line of his bicep. He tenses with the bite then relaxes again. The feel of her tongue he swears travels all the way to his groin. His breathing is deepening as his free hand reaches for her hair.

She gives a light suck to the inside of his elbow before nibbling down to his wrist. Each finger gets sucked slowly with a touch of teeth.

"Mmm." He closes his eyes. The possibility that she might do that to his cock is intoxicating. And even if she doesn't, he knows what she does do will be amazing.

Another sharp bite follows, this time to his hip. She knows the burst of pain will pull him up before she drowns him in pleasure again. Then it's slow, sucking kisses as she makes her way back up to his shoulder. She pauses to nip his nipple and then it's on to the collarbone which is tasted little by little.

It's all Matt can do to not take her. His hands fist the sheets on either side of them. His body rises and falls at her touch. "I can't decide if this is sinful or if this is what heaven is like."

"Serves you right." She teases before beginning down the left side of his body. She can feel his erection and can't decide whether to keep teasing or have mercy. She decides to work down his arm in the same way as the first and see how much he wriggles.

He wriggles a lot but only for moments at a time. Then he's still, his breath coming in gulps. He tries to rub himself against her, but she will have none of it.

She chuckles, teasing him by letting only her nipples brush his skin. Aside from the finger in her mouth, of course. "We need to do more sense play." Finally, she finishes his pinky and she moves to place a firm kiss at the base of his cock.

He groans in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. "On me or you?"

"Yes." She blows a soft stream of air over the top of his cock, just to watch him squirm. Then she lets him wait, her hands holding his thighs, until he looks about to burst before wrapping her lips around him.

The moan he lets out sounds like he's experiencing pure ecstasy. 

Her treatment of his cock makes her actions on his fingers seem tame. Her tongue explores every nuance until it's touched every bit of skin. Her fingers curl around his balls to massage them. It brings him to the edge on multiple occasions. But each time she pulls back enough to delay it. Now though, now he's not sure she can. But that's okay, because she's ready to let him. Her fingers stroking him in an upward motion.

His mouth opens. His back rises off the bed. Every sense he has is overwhelmed with her, and he finally succumbs with a stuttering moan. She catches all his come in her mouth, moving to spit it in the nearby trash before cuddling against his side. "See, this is what you do to me constantly."

"I am very cruel." He says it between heavy breaths as his arms wrap around her.

"Mmhmmn. Hate you." She kisses his shoulder.

"As you should." He can't help but smile.

She looks up and smiles as well. "Now it's home."

"I like home." His voice is warm and sleepy.

"Me too." She pushes at him until she's able to get the covers over them.

Matt shifts a little to get more comfortable. He can hear the cat in the other room walking around. He kisses Jess' temple. This could be good. This could be very good.


	231. Over the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision connect over the distance. Loki and Carol begin on Steve's plan. Jess takes a big risk to try to help Matt.

Wanda tests the tentative distance connection between her and Vision. 'Are we still connected, love?'

'Yes but you sound faint. As though speaking through a door.'

'I do not think I can fix that without risking harm. Are you well?'

'I miss you.' He replies. 'But I am well. How are you, my love?'

'Lonely. But my experiment is going well.' She smiles to hear him. 'Carol should be there soon. There is a new plan, I believe, that she will fill you in on.'

'Then I will look forward to seeing her.' Vision looks at a picture of Wanda as they speak. It helps. But how he wishes he could touch her. 'Alice is well. She has grown since she was born.'

'Have you held her?' Mention of her niece pulls her from her train of thought to his.

'I have. She looks like a tiny version of you but with light hair.' He smiles at the memory.

She tries to pull the memory, but only gets a foggy image. 'I am very jealous. How is my brother?'

The answer is a little more complicated. 'He misses you. And he appears very tired. But he seems happy.'

'That woman does not bother him?'

'I have not seen her since I've returned.' He doesn't mention that he's been in the lab or studying the law most of the time.

But she knows him well enough. 'Have you spoken with Murdock?'

'Yes. I spoke with him the day after I arrived.'

'Vision! You were to tell me.' But it's only mild annoyance, not true anger. 'That is half the reason I tried this connection between us.'

'I did.' He did. 'I realize now I called your old cell phone.'

'I love you.' She laughs to herself. His human moments always make her smile.

He smiles and gazes at her eyes in the picture. 'I love you as well.'

'You will have a team to work with now. Do not fear expressing your thoughts and feelings.' She wishes so much she could touch him. 'I cannot last so long without you.'

'I will do my best.' He tries to keep his thoughts positive in case she can sense them. But he misses her horribly. 'How was Steve's birthday?'

She tries to send love through the connection but is uncertain he will feel it. 'Good. Quiet as he asked. Did you watch fireworks?'

'I did. We stood on the roof of the tower and watched them.' It was not as fun without her.

'Have you found us a cat?'

'A cat? No.'

'Our house needs a cat. I miss mother's too much.' She tells him. Admittedly it's as much to provide him a distraction. 'You should find a kitten for us and give it a clever name.'

'I do not think I will have time for a cat.' He tells her.

This annoys her. 'You cannot spend your entire life in the lab or studying. It is unhealthy.'

He doesn't understand her anger. 'I am working to bring you home.'

'I do not wish to come home to an emotionless machine. Vision. Your heritage is both human and machine. You must embrace both. This is the man I love. You need to care for yourself, take personal time. Do things you enjoy.' She sounds sad and tired by the end.

His brow furrows. 'I enjoy my time in the lab.'

'So do I, but I still take time off to read, and write my journal, and exercise.' She tries to explain the difference.

'I will.' He promises.

'And touch yourself. To my image or memory only. No toasters.' She chides playfully.

He smiles at that. 'No toasters.' He agrees.

'Good. I'm glad to hear it.'

'Perhaps it would help if you told me what you are wearing.' He is not sure why asking is considered sexy and flirty, but he thought he'd try it.

Wanda laughs. 'Really? Right now?'

That makes Vision second guess himself. 'Is now not a good time to ask?'

'Well, I am not wearing anything, love. I am relaxing in the bath.' Wanda explains. 'I have just returned from a combat lesson with father.'

'Oh.' He feels awkward yet excited as he pictures her there. 'Was it a good lesson?'

'Yes. I managed to block every hit.' She pauses. 'Are you imagining me, now? In the bath? I hope you are not in the lab.'

'I am imagining you. And yes I am in the lab. But I am alone.' He tells her.

'Is it more enticing to think how soap bubbles cling to my breasts or the skin of my thigh as it lifts from the water when I put my foot upon the edge?'

There is a pause as he considers both very carefully. 'Your breasts.'

'But my fingers do not trail along my breasts. They slide down my thigh and move to my centre.'

Vision closes his eyes and exhales slowly.

'Still in the lab?' Wanda teases.

He sinks into the floor. 'No. I'm almost to my room.'

She nods to herself. 'Do you know where my fingers are?'

'I am guessing they are on your upper thigh.' He gets to his room and lies on the bed. Wanda's picture is still in his hand.

'No, love. They cup my pussy as I try to decide how you would touch me.'

'I would touch you lightly, stroking you all along your slit.' His pants fade away.

Wanda moans to herself. 'My fingers do not feel quite so good as yours. You have such nice fingers. I think I would have to taste the ones that are not busy.'

Vision closes his eyes and touches his own thigh. 'I adore how you feel.'

'You have spoiled me from all other man. No one has a touch as unique as yours.'

'I wish I were there. I'd touch you gently but bite your lips as I knelt beside your tub.' He tells her.

Her cheeks flush at the thought. 'Tell me what you truly do.'

'I would stroke your inner thigh and touch your heat while I kiss your throat.' He starts to stroke himself.

'Not what would you do.' She wonders if he can feel her excitement. 'What you are doing. Where are your hands?'

'Oh.' His voice blushes even if he cannot. 'I am stroking myself as I look at your photo.'

'I am glad you decided to join me. I was worried you might become the cold computer some dare to think.'

'You will always keep me human.'

'Actually. Remind me to explain my theory after. Once I can think about something that isn't your hand upon your dick.' Not that she isn't enjoying that mental image.

He smiles. 'Do you like thinking about it, about my hand stroking myself for want of you?'

'You know I do. You move with such ease and control.' She finally pushes her finger in with a soft gasp. 'Like watching a symphony.'

'And you are the conductor, my Wanda.' He gets some lotion for his hand. It feels better but not as good as her. 'Have your fingers found your warmth?'

'Just one, so far. I was about to add another.'

He takes a ragged breath. 'Tell me when.'

She closes her eyes. 'Now.'

'Now.' He repeats the word as though it were filled with the sweetest sensation in the world.

'My Vision, I try to imagine it is you but it is not near so filling.' Her fingers move steadily, long aware of all the sensitive areas.

'And my hand is no substitute for your warmth. Nor could anything match your passion.' He moans softly.

'But it must, until I am no longer mislabeled a criminal. Oh, my love. I need you. I do not wish to wait.'

His hand moves faster. 'Nor I. Which is why I must study.'

'My Vision. I draw near. Will you join me?' Her hips rock into her hand.

'Yes. Yes, my Wanda.' He cries out as his orgasm hits, spilling useless seed over his hand.

She bites her lip to keep her silence. The skin breaks beneath her teeth and she tastes copper. 'Vision.'

'Wanda.' It sounds like a plea.

'I love you. Always.' She slowly allows herself to relax again.

'And I shall always feel the same.' He tells her.

She smiles. 'Maybe now you need a bath?'

He smiles. 'Perhaps a quick shower.'

'Do you wish to hear my theory yet? Theories, I guess. Or should we wait until later?' She's amused by his response.

'Your voice sounds stronger, not so distant.' He notes as he wipes his hand with a tissue. 'What is your theory?'

'Perhaps because we shared the experience?' She notices it as well. 'So. My theory. Well, you may remember I was reading the information on doctor Cho's machine? How the tissue is generated?'

'Yes.' He's read it, too. More out of curiosity than anything.

She's certain he has, knowing him. 'The machine cannot make tissue from nothing. It must start from tissue but all Ultron put into the machine was the vibranium.' She was there.

He considers this. 'So I am not human.' He does not sound surprised or even disappointed.

'No, quite the opposite.' Wanda tries to explain. 'Her machine replicates DNA, it is similar to some of the techniques they use for criminology. Metal has no DNA. Traces must have been left upon the pieces by all those who handled them. The machine mistook this for being the metal's DNA. So you are truly a hybrid in all senses.'

'Fascinating.' His clothes reappear around him.

'After I thought of this, I began to research hybrids. It is common for them to be sterile.' She thinks it carefully, that he not feel hurt by it.

He sits up. 'That is interesting.'

'You think my theory has merit, then?'

'I do. We should check with Dr Cho to determine whether their procedures would allow for DNA from prior users to remain.' He does not think there would be enough there, but the science and not his opinion is what matters.

'The vibranium, itself, was handled by at least five I could name. So that is also a source.' She reminds him.

'Of course.' He wonders if Ultron did that intentionally.

She slowly starts to get out of the tub. 'My love. You are human.'

'I am not. Not in the way most people perceive humanity.' He goes to the screen in his room and starts to pull up his work on alternatives to the Sokovia Accords. 'But it is kind of you to say that I am.' He pauses. 'Would it alter your feelings for me if I were not human?'

'No. Because you are Vision and Vision is who I love." She towels out her hair. 'It is more, I suppose, because I wish you to feel part of us. Not separate. Because you are not.'

He nods. 'But I am not completely among you either. I don't mind. It gives me a unique perspective.'

'Focus your mind. See if you can view what I do, this moment. It is a unique perspective.' She's naked before her mirror, braiding her hair over her shoulder.

He tries, even closes his eyes to concentrate. But all he can see is a faint silhouette within a bank of fog. 'I am afraid we are too far away.'

'Ah well, you would simply wish to touch yourself again.' She finds her clothing.

'Only because I could not touch you.' He stares the the words on the screen. 'I think I am feeling melancholy.'

Wanda smiles at herself in the mirror. 'You are. So am I. It is the distance.'

'So it is.' He pulls up her picture on his screen. 'It is late where you are. You should sleep.'

'I am getting there. But I hate to sleep alone.' She pads toward her bed. 'You know this.'

'I do. Good night, my love.' He tells her picture as much as her. 

'Good night, Vision. I miss you.'

Vision closes her picture and resumes his work.

Wanda curls into bed and tries to pretend she doesn't feel so small and cold.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki stands on the rooftop with Steve, Bucky, Carol, and the twins. She and Carol have already said goodbye to the others. Now it is time to say goodbye to those closest to them. Loki holds Steve tight, tears already trickling down her cheeks. "I love you."

"No tears, angel. You'll have this done in a week and then we'll go home." Steve assures her as he kisses those tears.

"Liar." She kisses him believing it will be the last in a long time.

He smiles at her. "You know I'm a terrible liar."

She smiles, too. "You are. It's one of the things I love about you." She touches his cheek. Taking a breath to calm herself, she tries her own lie. "We will be together soon." She almost believes it.

The helicopter can be heard before they see it coming to join them. It will take the women to the jet they will take to Westchester. Then it will be back to New York and the tower and the madness.

"Keep believing in that." He whispers before kissing her ear.

Bucky isn't doing much better than Loki. He's having to say goodbye to all his girls. He knew it would be hard, but he didn't realize it would be this hard. "You girls take care of mommy, okay?"

Carol has both girls in a stroller and they reach for their daddy. She has to swallow a few tears, too. "You just pack your bags, honey. I'll be back in no time to collect you."

"You better." He kisses her then looks back at his girls. He bends down to them again. "Can I hear you call me bear or dada one time before you go?"

Becky pats his hand. "Bear. Dadada."

"Da." Lina agrees.

The smile on his face could light the whole damn country. He kisses each of them multiple times. Then he stands to give Carol one more kiss as the chopper lands.

"Call me. I'll let them chatter at you for hours." She promises.

He smiles. "I look forward to lots of phone sex with their mommy."

She bumps him. "You wish."

He kisses her one last time before putting the bags into the helicopter.

Loki takes one more deep kiss before forcing herself away from her husband. "Soon."

"Very soon." He gives her hand one last squeeze. "Stay strong."

She nods and gets onto the helicopter.

It takes a little maneuvering but Carol and the twins soon join her. They wave out the window at their husbands as they leave.

Bucky watches the helicopter until it can no longer be seen. Then he turns to his best friend. "Wanna go get a beer?"

"I'm going to need more than one." Steve sighs.

"Me too." He turns and leads the way inside.

"What will I do without your daughters to flirt with?" Steve tries to tease.

Bucky chuckles. "Like you know how to flirt."

"Becky's teaching me."

"Oh yeah? You can show me at the bar with the waitress." Bucky challenges.

Steve blushes. "I don't have her way with words. Bear."

"You sure about that, Starlight?" He counters.

"Shut up." He bumps his friend. "Maybe I need to practice my flirting on you instead?"

"You wanna get us both in trouble?" He punches the button for the elevator. 

Steve shrugs. "Why change the habits of a lifetime?"

Bucky chuckles. "Yeah." They ride the elevator down to the lobby.

"For the record? That's as far as you'd get." Steve rubs his arm.

"For the record, that's as far as I'd want to get." He looks at his best friend. "So we never talked about the four of us." He scratches the back of his head. "It's not going to happen again."

Looking down, Steve shakes his head. "No. Not with how much it upset Carol. And. Not with the girls now. It's not right."

"No. But it was fun while it lasted." Bucky smiles at his friend. "And except for that last one, I don't regret it."

Steve nods and meets his eyes. "I think we all learned something of ourselves."

"For example, I've learned you're a kinky son of a bitch." Bucky teases.

"Well, I've had a long time to imagine things." Steve reddens.

"Guess it's a good thing you found Loki then." Bucky does wonder if Peggy would have brought that out in Steve.

He nods. "She's pretty special."

"Has to be to put up with you."

"Shut up." He punches Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky leads the way to a booth in the back. By now, the patrons are used to seeing white guys come in and take one of the back booths.

A couple pitchers of beer are quickly ordered, as well as some new nachos. "Think Carol will really charm the pants off the UN?"

"Between her and Loki, I expect the UN will not only welcome us back but apologize to us in some grand gesture." Bucky smiles at the waitress when she brings the beer.

"I'd pay to see that." He pours them each a glass.

"Maybe T'Challa can get us a copy of the tape."

Steve laughs. "That's some softcore porn right there."

Bucky nods as he drinks his beer. "We married well, punk."

"And you produced adequate miniatures." Steve grins.

Bucky's face gets deadly serious. "Hey." He points. "Never talk shit about my girls." After an uncomfortable pause, he breaks out into a grin.

Steve snorts. "Not even when changing diapers?"

"They don't take shits. They have movements." Bucky teases.

"Right." He sips his beer. "Like how you and Carol don't fuck, you just make love."

"Oh we fuck sometimes." Bucky assures him. "Hard and deep like animals in heat."

Steve chuckles. "Sorry I asked."

"Only because Loki isn't here for you to do it to."

Or because she's female and can't do it to him, but he holds back on saying it. "At least we haven't had it as hard as Wanda."

"That's true." He feels sorry for the girl. "Or Clint or Scott for that matter."

"True. That's the biggest reason, in my mind." He sighs and changes topic. "So what are your thoughts on Babydoll?"

"Cute. Dangerous. Not very trusting." Bucky replies. "Seems like she's been through a lot."

Steve nods. "She really has. Which you know means I'm definitely adopting her." He grins.

"You mean you haven't already? I'm kinda disappointed." Bucky teases.

"Hey, I'm letting her settle first." Steve sticks out his tongue.

That makes his friend laugh. The nachos come, and he digs in. "Why didn't we have nachos back in our day?"

"Because it was foreign?" Steve shakes his head. "Actually. Probably because we couldn't boil it."

Bucky makes a face. "Yeah. And now here we are almost halfway around the world eating nachos."

"I don't know how that amazes you even half as much as the fact that you're a dad. On purpose." Steve chuckles.

A goofy smile appears on his face. "And I love it. Go figure."

Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "Becky calling you bear is hilarious. She's much too observant for a seven month old."

He laughs. "That was a definite surprise. But I kind of like it." His smile widens. "I may have to call her cub."

Steve chuckles. "I feel she's going to be just like Carol. Lina, I'm not sure yet."

"Lina likes to assess the situation first. She's more cautious. But she generally follows Becky's lead."

"I hope mine's as bright and wonderful." Steve looks a little wistful.

Bucky opens his mouth to speak but hesitates. "I'm sure you'll raise them right."

Steve nods but glances at his friend for the pause. "What?"

"What?"

"You hesitated. What aren't you saying?"

Bucky shakes his head. "Nothing."

Steve taps his glass. "Okay." He reaches for some nachos.

"So is Babygirl settling in okay?" He's changing the subject on propose. He doesn't want to accidentally tell Steve what he was thinking.

Steve sighs and looks at Bucky. "Now I know you're holding back. Just tell me or it'll come out at some horrible time and fuck everything up for us."

Bucky takes a breath. "I was gonna say I hope your kid takes after you. But I know that would make you feel the need to defend Loki. And it just wasn't worth it."

Steve reaches for Bucky's hand and gives it a squeeze. "But that's not how you mean it, is it? You just want more of your best friend."

"Yeah." He isn't very convincing. "I mean between the two of you, you're...you tend to get along with people."

"She's getting better." Steve looks at their hands. "You and Care have helped so much with that. And I'm hoping the baby will add to that."

"She tries more now." Bucky concedes. "But that's more you than anyone. And maybe the cats."

That makes Steve laugh. "Probably the cats. But you've given her a chance. She hasn't had a lot of those."

Bucky shrugs and moves his hand away. "We okay now?"

"Depends. Are you finishing those nachos without ordering more?" Steve teases.

"I'm ordering some if you want more." Bucky says diplomatically.

"Yes. Always hungry, remember? And no wife to remind me to eat a healthy meal." He jokes, knowing they're both that one in their marriages.

Bucky signals to the waitress and orders more nachos. "Done and done."

"And that's why you're still my best friend." Steve slaps his shoulder.

Bucky points a nacho at him. "Don't think I don't know you tried to replace me with Sam."

He grins. "I considered it, when I thought you were dead."

"I guess that's okay."

"But now we have something no other best friends could ever have." Steve winks.

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

Steve looks like he's trying desperately not to laugh. "Decades of frostbite."

Bucky groans. "I'm glad Loki wasn't here to witness that."

"It was funny." Steve protests.

He chuckles. "It was a little funny."

"Thank you." He pours more beer for them both. "I hope Carol's friend dresses her for the speech, though. I have to admit Jess has the best fashion sense. After Loki."

"I'm pretty sure before Loki, but I won't argue the point." Bucky nods his thanks for the beer.

"I like the way Loki looks, and I love Carol's easy-go-lucky way of grabbing what she finds on the floor. But Drew knows how to make a statement. Even Natasha can't quite match it." Steve grins.

"Spies." Bucky says.

He nods. "Spies. Why doesn't Clint ever look that good?"

"Because he was raised by circus folk?"

Steve chokes out a laugh.

Bucky is proud of his joke. "So back to Babydoll. Is she settling in okay?"

"Seems to be. Like you said she's working on trust. She seems to do better around females then males." He shrugs.

"Well I guess maybe she can keep Wanda preoccupied." Bucky suggests. "Sam seems to be good with people, too."

Steve nods. "I hope so. She has great potential, I think."

He nods. "I like her outfit, too. And now I suddenly feel like a perv." He drinks more beer.

Steve laughs. "She says she's 19 now, so you've only got about 70 years on her. She is your type, though. Smart and feisty. Little dangerous. Thank God Carol can't hear me."

"Yeah. She'd probably agree though."

"You should adopt her." He teases. "Built in babysitter."

"Thought I heard you call dibs." Bucky smiles.

"She does know us already. And she kinda looks like me." Steve winks.

"Her lips are poutier. Not that I noticed." He adds quickly.

"Uh-huh." Steve's eyebrows go up. "But my ass is nicer?"

"Don't know. Hard to see her ass in that short skirt." He grins.

He shakes his head. "I'll talk to her about uniform options."

Bucky holds up his beer. "Don't do that on my account." He takes a drink.

Steve chuckles.

"Don't worry. I love my wife and would never cheat on her." Truth is, Bucky misses her already.

"No, I know you wouldn't." He pats Bucky's arm. "Not a woman who could actually convince you to stay around."

"Hey. I wasn't _that_ bad." Bucky complains.

Steve raises an eyebrow as he looks at Bucky. He's not sure that should be dignified with a response.

"Just drink your beer." Bucky tells him.

"Two at a time." He pretends to cough.

"Uh two because one was for you, punk."

Steve shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure you figured out you'd get both each time after the tenth time or so."

Bucky shakes his head. "I thought one day one of those girls would actually see the real you."

"You're cute, you know that?" Steve smiles.

"I know." He takes another nacho.

Steve grins and takes it from his fingers. "Someday, payback will come in the form of your daughters dating."

"I plan to play the crazy father." He takes a different nacho. "And teach them how to defend themselves."

"Good luck. I hope you don't need it."

"Me, too." Bucky points at Steve. "If you have a boy, you make sure he knows how to treat women."

"If I have a boy, he's going to be surrounded by girls who are older than him. He won't have a choice." Steve replies.

Bucky nods with a satisfied smile.

"That said, he's engaged to one of the twins already." He winks.

Barking out a laugh, Bucky shakes his head. "My girls are gonna marry whomever they want."

"Exactly." Steve grins.

Bucky throws a napkin at him.

Steve laughs as it falls short. "It sometimes happens with childhood friends. Then again, I may end up with Jess as an in-law."

"You should probably celebrate holidays separately." Bucky suggests.

"Yeah." He frowns. "But then will we have to, too?"

"If you continue to live in DC, we might be doing that anyway." Bucky notes then divides the last of the beer between them.

Steve frowns. "Even if we do, and I think we will, I think we should try for holidays."

"It's gonna be harder with the kids." Bucky notes. "But we'll try."

"I think it'll be good for them, provide a sense of normalcy. At least Christmas." Steve finishes off the nachos.

"Yeah. And you'll get to explain how Santa Clause knows Steve Jr is in New York."

"Easy. We'll be sure to add it to our Santa letter." Steve winks. "Besides, what good are new toys without friends to play with them?"

"Good point." Bucky leans back, arm across the top of the booth. "More beer and nachos?"

Steve tilts his head. "Or we could... what's the phrase? Netflix and chill?"

Bucky raises and eyebrow. "You know that's a euphemism for sex, right?"

"No." Steve's eyes go wide and he blushes. "I thought it was literal."

"Nope." Bucky laughs. "But a lot of people do. So I can't say I blame you. I only know 'cause I was watching something. I don't remember what."

Steve chuckles. "Well, come to mine and I'll even let you pick the movie and make popcorn."

He nods. "I had a list at some point. Got too long."

"Do I ever relate." Steve chuckles. "Let's go make our girls proud by getting more references."

They leave the bar and head back to Steve's room. Bucky selects a western called The Magnificent Seven.

Steve gets them popcorn and more beers as they settle in to watch.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki and Carol are greeted by Rogue and Storm when they land. The younger mutant is standing a little back, waiting.

"It's good to see you." Carol hugs Storm first then moves toward Rogue, but allows her to finish the gesture.

The young woman stands with her arms folded around herself. She's too afraid to touch even with clothes between them. "Hey, Carol. How are you?"

Carol smiles warmly. "I'm good, really good. The girls are starting to speak and crawl and cause general trouble."

She nods, a shy smile on her face. "I'm glad you're not in a coma anymore."

"Me too. And I'm glad there's finally someone who might be able to keep up with me." Carol winks.

In their strollers, the twins make happy little noises. Becky reaches toward Rogue, recognizing her.

Relaxing, she leans down and offers a gloved finger. "Hey, there, little one. You've gotten so big."

Becky gives the finger a squeeze. "Da!"

Rogue laughs.

"Sorry to interrupt." Loki says. She has her bag and a crate with the sleeping cats. "We should get going."

"Yes. You're right." Carol smiles at their hosts. "Which way?"

"Follow me, ladies." Storm guides them to the Avenjet parked out back. Betsy is waiting beside it, speaking with Professor Xavier.

"Charles." Loki smiles but looks tired. "How wonderful to see you. How are you?" She bends over to kiss his cheek.

He smiles at her. "We're holding together. But you'll tell us if you need any assistance in this plan of yours? I'd rather not expose my students, but some of the X-Men have stated an interest."

She nods. "Perhaps Dr McCoy and Mr Summers could be of help. We'll let you know." She turns to Betsy. "Thank you for coming to get us."

"I'm just glad to see you." She winks. "Pietro just stares at his baby all day and Vision at screens. It gets dull."

"Oh well with us around, I can guarantee it shall not be dull." She yawns. "Excuse me. It's much later where we were."

"Mamamama." Lina starts insisting so Carol picks her up.

"There's a restroom inside the building." Rogue tells them. "In case you need to freshen up or change the babies."

Carol smiles at everyone gathered. "Just because I can go three days without sleep doesn't mean I like to. The sooner back at the tower, the better. The girls are also better to get the travel over with."

A loud cheerful squeal comes from Becky. She seems to be gazing at the plane.

Loki agrees. They say their goodbyes, and board the Avenjet with Betsy. "Anything we should know before we arrive?" Loki asks.

"It's been scary quiet. Tony's in Malibu, though he did hire a lawyer to help. She's working with Matt. Haven't seen them or Jess since she joined them." Betsy shrugs. "Vision is brushing up on international law. Maria and Natasha are both around but I haven't seen them. Admittedly I've mostly been making sure Pietro stays okay."

"Makes sense." Carol turns her head just in time to get beaned by the panther doll.

Loki laughs. "Sorry. I shouldn't laugh at that. But if I don't laugh I'll probably cry. Again." She shakes her head. "And is Pietro handling things alright?"

Betsy smiles warmly. "He's too busy being mad in love to notice much else, though he does pine for Wanda."

Carol steals the toy and tickles the guilty child with it.

Lina laughs and squeals.

Loki watches them and feels a pang in her heart. She looks at her cats, sleeping thanks to a magical suggestion on her part. She feels she is better with animals than with people. A hand goes to her stomach as she wonders what that will mean for her child. At least he or she will have Steve.

Noticing the gesture, Carol smiles at Loki. "You're gonna end up just like Pietro, loving them so much you don't let anyone else near."

"That may not be a good thing." Loki tells her. "And loving them is no guarantee they will love me."

"Of course they will. At least until their teens." Carol teases lightly. "Relationships take work. Weren't you close to your mother? Just remember what she did for you, do the same for your child."

Loki isn't sure she's capable. But she nods with a small smile. "I look forward to meeting Alice. Wanda loves getting pictures of her. Every time she did, she'd show them to everyone."

Betsy laughs. "That's what Pietro said she'd do. It really seems to help him that she's so supportive. Plus I think Jess has been texting him support even if she hasn't been back."

"Good. I was a little afraid she might change her mind about giving up the child." Loki admits.

"Not yet." Betsy shrugs.

Carol frowns to herself. She knows Jess won't go back on her word, but she wonders how she really feels.

Loki looks out the window at the passing clouds. "Tony is in Malibu you said? Do you happen to know where Steve's shield is being kept?"

"As far as I know, Tony has it."

She frowns at that. Though she would like to have words with the billionaire, she knows it would be better for both of them to stay away. It'll be easier to play the frightened pregnant wife recently out of hiding if she isn't wanting to rip his throat out.

"What about Rhodey?" Carol suddenly looks up, worried about her friend.

"Also with Tony" Betsy assures her. "And recovering well."

"Sam will be relieved." Loki notes. She regrets that they only got to have one private 'group therapy' together. That's how she knows Rhodey's accident was weighing heavily on him.

Carol agrees. "We all are."

"How was England?" Loki asks. "Is your brother well?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's same old Brian." Betsy smiles. "I think he's secretly enjoying cleaning the last of those vampires out of the underground."

"Any sign of Dracula or Blade down there?" Loki hasn't forgotten them even if life has not allowed her to pursue her husband's nemesis for a time.

"Not that we saw, but we were in different groups." She tilts her head.

"Would you mind asking him? It doesn't have to be today."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you." Loki stares out the window again. She pulls out her phone and begins to make notes.

This flight is blessedly shorter than the earlier and soon the woman are all getting comfortable in the tower.

Loki wakes the cats from their magical slumber and lets them roam around their floor. She looks around feeling the emptiness of it. After unpacking, she goes down to see Pietro and Alice.

Betsy lets her into the apartment, a finger over her lips as she directs Loki to the area where Pietro is singing to his sleeping daughter.

Loki smiles at them. She keeps her distance, not wanting to disturb them. The tune is a bit melancholy. It brings tears to her eyes. She closes them to pick out the words. It has to do with cold winters and warm hearts and how families are there for each other. It's beautiful.

Upstairs, Carol seeks out Vision. Wanda had expressed concern and she's more than happy to indulge the girl. She checks the lab first, naturally. The twins come along in a special snug carrier she got in Wakanda, so they are both strapped to her back. Provided they don't get too wiggly.

Vision is there staring at a screen where he has been brainstorming what would be needed in a new Accord. On one side is a list of provisions from the original Sokovia Accords. Beside each is an x, a check, or a question mark. On the other side are other possibilities. He looks up when Carol enters. "Hello, Carol. How was your journey?"

"Long. You a lawyer yet?" She looks over his shoulder at what he's working on.

"To become a lawyer, I would have to complete law school and pass the Bar examination. Neither of which I intend to do." He tells her. "But I have a passing understanding of the law."

Carol smiles. "You know we do have actual lawyers to work with. Two of them with more than a passing understanding of law."

"Yes. I am working with Ms Walters. She asked me to take a pass at what a new Accord might include." He tells her.

"I should tell you the updated plan, then." Carol unstraps the twins and sets the down to play on the floor (aka crawl away) and takes a chair. "We're going to suggest an active group, a UN subcommittee instead of just a piece of paper."

"I see." He keeps an eye on the twins. He finds himself growing more uncomfortable with their freedom.

"We'll be calling a meeting tomorrow to gather the team and figure out how it effects our strategy. Becky, no." She picks up the girl and holds her in her lap.

"So we are attempting to replicate SHIELD in some form?" Vision asks. He picks up Lina before she gets too far. He holds her at arms length before accessing how babies are meant to be held and mimicking the pictures.

Lina is amazed by the strange new man but also upset that she had no choice in this and her lower lip starts to tremble. "Maybe we should trade. And yes but no. The Avengers would become the military arm of this new council, but the council would be for helping countries in making fair and safe laws for both superhumans and not."

"How is that different from what was proposed before?"

Carol furrows her brow. "How is an interactive and adaptive council that can address human rights violation different from a piece of paper? Really?"

"No. How is the Avengers being the military arm of the U.N. different from the Avengers being the military arm of the U.N.?" Vision asks. "Captain Rogers and the others were very much opposed to anyone having the ability to control when and where the Avengers were deployed."

"Oh. That's how it would be different. The Avengers would choose their own missions but the council exists to make sure we stay honest. They would, theoretically, be able to pull the team back or even punish members for inappropriate action. But it would be a voted in committee, not a single American general committing war crimes and torturing your girlfriend." Carol raises her eyebrows.

"Ah. I see." He considers. "You should inform Ms Walters of this new development."

Carol nods. "I'll inform everyone tomorrow. Which reminds me. "JARVIS? Be a dear and warn the troops?"

"Yes, Colonel." Comes the voice so like Vision's.

"Sorry. Does that weird you out?" Carol bites her lip.

"I tend to either access things directly or use FRIDAY."

"I meant the voice."

He looks at her. "Yes. That was my answer. If you would prefer a more direct answer, then it is no. But I find it makes others more uncomfortable and confused."

She nods. "You're very considerate. I bet it gives Wanda naughty ideas, though." The tease is light.

His brow furrows. "Not that I am aware. JARVIS has no physical body."

"You have no imagination. I don't think she wants JARVIS. But the idea of two of you might be interesting for her. Maybe. I've never really asked what she's into." She bounces the girl on her lap.

Vision chooses to ignore that entire part of the conversation. "Would you like Ms Walters and Mr Murdock to be included in your meeting tomorrow?"

Carol nods. "Definitely. I know Matt's been working on something big."

"And what of Ms Drew?" He asks.

"She is maintaining that website."

"So that is a yes?" He assumes it is and tells JARVIS to add them to the invitation.

Carol is starting to wonder how Wanda could have any interest in this dull man. "So are you excited about your new niece? You and her are all Wanda talks about."

A soft smile comes to his lips. "Yes. I have had the pleasure of watching her so that Pietro and Betsy could have some time together."

"Is she as good as she is beautiful?" Becky starts wriggling for freedom. "They get over that."

"She clings to her rabbit. Cries if she cannot feel or see it. Otherwise she is very quiet. And she is very attached to Pietro." He tells her.

Carol nods. She bets the rabbit smells like Jess. "Must be hard for her without a mama."

"Betsy has been very good with her. And Babydoll was also most attentive when she was here." He tilts his head. "I believe Alice reminded her of her sister."

"Well, we'll have her back soon. We'll have everyone back." Carol grins and claps his shoulder. "Don't you worry, Vizh. You'll be canoodling with your honey in no time."

He nods. "As I'm sure you will be canoodling with your husband."

She chuckles. "Exactly. Want to come have some ice cream with the girls and I before we head to bed?"

He looks at his screen. There is no point working on it. "Yes. That would be very nice."

"Great. There better be chocolate." She secures the girl in her arms. "You okay with her? I can put her back in my carrier."

"Perhaps the carrier would be best." He hands the baby back to her.

Carol gets the girls settled so they can head down. Once they have their ice cream and are seated on the couch, Carol feeding tiny tastes to get girls, she smiles at him. "Wanda really wants her own, huh?"

"She does." He concentrates on his spoon. "Unfortunately I cannot give them to her."

Her blue eyes look up quickly, to judge his emotions. "Of course you can. There's more than one way to have children these days. And I know she loves you madly anyway."

"I suppose that depends on your definition of give." He considers. "But biologically speaking, I cannot fertilize her ova." He spoons some ice cream into his mouth. His eyes appear sad.

Carol moves to put a hand on his shoulder. "But she's choosing to spend her life with you anyway. Think about that. If you really want it to happen, though, we do work with some of the greatest scientific minds on the planet. Some could find a way."

"Perhaps." He turns his head and gives her a small smile. "And after recent events, I do not take Wanda's love for granted."

"She loves deeply, that one. You're very lucky." She gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes." He looks away then back at her. "No doubt you are tired. I should let you sleep."

Carol nods. "I have to give you something first. From Wanda." She pulls him into a warm hug.

Vision stiffens at first then slowly hugs her back. "Thank you."

"I think Loki has one for you, too." She bumps his chin as she pulls back. "You shouldn't be so reclusive. Wanda isn't the only one who cares about you, you know."

"Yes. Thank you." He stands and takes the bowls to the kitchen area. "Good night."

Carol collects her children, carrying them this time. "Thank you. Try to get some rest, yourself. Or maybe do something for Wanda."

He nods and leaves through the front door before floating down to where Pietro and the others are.

Betsy smiles at him and puts a finger to her lips. Pietro has fallen asleep with Alice in his arms. She's in the process of making tea for Loki and herself and offers him a cup.

He nods as Loki comes over and, hesitantly, gives him a hug. "Thank you." His voice is soft. "Carol has told me of the new plan."

"Good." She curls back up in a chair and watches Pietro and the baby.

Loki gets the first cup then Betsy brings one to Vision. "You doing okay with everything? I can still sense Wanda with you, even if she's not actively speaking. I've never felt such a distant connection held so strong so long before."

"Yes thank you."

"Good." Betsy smiles warmly and sips her own tea.

"I don't know if Wanda or Carol have already told you, but I'm pregnant." Loki tells him. It seems to sadden him a little. "And I plan to disclose that to the world."

"Congratulations."

Betsy rubs Vision's arm and speaks silently. 'Everyone but you, right? Your time will come. You're still very young.'

'I do not mourn for myself.'

Loki clears her throat and looks from one to the other. She knows they are speaking but not what they are saying.

"Sorry." Betsy smiles. "I didn't want to interrupt your staring. But you should really head to bed. You're clearly exhausted. What would Steve say?"

Loki smiles. "He'd probably pick me up and carry me away. But you're correct. I'm exhausted." She uncurls herself and says good night before heading up to her room.

Betsy follows with her mind to be sure she arrives safely. Then she turns back to Vision. "Did you come down for a purpose, or is this an honest to goodness social call?"

"Carol said Loki had arrived with her. So yes, a social call. Also, as you recall I have taken Wanda's room." He points to the door.

"But you don't use it much." She pauses. "I have something for you. I'm not sure what Wanda was saving it for, but I feel you could use it now." She heads to the room she shares with Pietro and returns shortly with a small box containing a pocket watch. Inside the watch is a lock of Wanda's hair, tied in red ribbon.

Vision touches it reverently. "She asked you to give this to me?"

"She asked us to hide it for her until the right time. I think she would've preferred to give it herself, but it's been weird." She lightly touches his wrist.

"It has." He agrees.

Betsy smiles. "It's going to get better. We'll make sure of it."

"You are very kind." He looks over at Pietro. "Would you like help getting them to bed?"

She could just do it telekinetically, but. "Yeah, that would be nice. You want to take Alice?"

He nods. Then he gets up, the watch in his hand, and gently takes Alice. As he does, he ensures her rabbit does not fall.

Betsy goes to Pietro, then, and softly strokes his cheek. "Come on, bedtime, P."

His head pops up. "Alice?" Then he sees her in Vision's arms and relaxes. He smiles at her then at Betsy. He stands.

"Uncle Vision will tuck her in. And I will tuck you in. Come." She wraps her arm around him.

Vision takes Alice to the impromptu nursery and lays her down. He takes a picture to send to Wanda.

Pietro lets Betsy lead him and help him undress. Then he gets into bed.

Betsy kisses Pietro's head. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to make sure Alice is settling well."

He nods and closes his eyes. Soon he is back asleep.

Betsy peeks in on Alice and Vision, but he's clearly fine. She can't help thinking he'll be a wonderful father someday. "Thank you. I'm going to head to bed now, too."

He nods, following her out of the room. He takes the pocket watch to Wanda's room and studies it.

'It was my father's.' Wanda's voice in his mind startles him, especially knowing how late it is where she is.

'Then should Pietro not have it?'

Wanda yawns. 'He has mother's cross. I have father's watch. I was not sure when to give it, but I am glad they did. I miss you and I cannot sleep.'

'I love you. But why can't you sleep?' His concern is obvious.

'Because I am alone. You know I have trouble when I am alone.'

'Perhaps you should get a stuffed animal. It seems to help Alice.' Which reminds him that he has a picture. He sends it to her.

Wanda smiles when she gets it, then teases him. "I thought you were mine?"

'I am when I am with you.' He explains.

'I do not wish for any other. Even Pietro is not a good substitute anymore.'

Her words both thrill him and make him sad. 'I miss you. But I do not like that you are not sleeping.'

'I am trying.' She's sipping at some rosemary tea. 'I wish I had you to read to me.'

'I could call. So your mind can rest.' He offers.

'I thought it is not safe?' She yawns again.

'I can route the call through several hundred server nodes.'

'I love you.'

'Is that a yes then?' He asks.

'And an acknowledgment of your sexy mind.'

He chuckles then he closes his eyes to interface with the internet. A few moments later, Wanda's phone rings. She picks up and her accented voice purrs over the line. "Hello love."

He smiles at the sound of it. "Hello. What would you like me to read?"

"The dictionary. Anything." She makes herself comfortable. "I just need you."

He takes a book from the bedside table. It's a book on human psychology. He opens it and begins to read. While Wanda finds it extremely interesting, but she is tired and his voice is so comforting. He's barely through the first chapter when her breathing has eased to the rhythm of sleep.

He continues reading until he hears a tiny snore. Then he smiles. "Good night, my Scarlet Witch." He ends the call and continues reading.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After agreeing to pick Matt up from the office on her way to the tower, Jess heads to her appointment. With Wilson Fisk's lawyer at the prison. She's asked to sign a contract, as Matt once did. She feels the officer frisking her for weapons is a little too friendly but manages to refrain from hitting him. Finally, she's admitted into the visiting cell. She walks to the table. "I take it, by your agreeing to see me that you are aware of who I am?"

The large man sizes her up and gives a predatory smile. "Matt Murdock's latest fling. I look forward to getting to know you better." He gives the distinct impression that he knows more.

She takes the chair, crossing her legs and tugging down her skirt. Her chin stays high. "Please tell me you aren't too dull to have Googled me."

He chuckles softly. "Even given my uh current situation, my resources are still a bit more sophisticated than a Google search." He places his hands on the table and clasps them together. "So... To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the lovely Jessica Drew?"

"Well, I'm not here to kill you. If you're wondering. And Matt would be furious if he knew I came." Her eyes settle on him flatly. "I wish to make a deal."

His eyes seem to sparkle at her admission that the lawyer would not like her here. "Well I am a business man. What sort of deal were you thinking?"

"It's easy. You leave out the innocents who supported Matt in his quest to come after you, and I won't bring you Vanessa's pretty head in a box."

The smile disappears. His nostrils flare. "I doubt Mr Murdock would agree with your methods, Ms Drew." He leans closer. "In fact, I would bet if he found out he would be very cross. You might break up. Then who knows. The next time your body washes up onshore it may be too late to save you."

"Good thing I'm not him, then. What's another murder on my conscience? Besides, I'm the only one who's even come close to killing me. What makes you think you have a chance?" She rolls her eyes. "Want to threaten my loved ones now? You're already after Matt. Carol would break you in half. Anyone else is simply an innocent. You'll make me angry but you won't break me."

He leans back, studying her. "I'm locked up. What makes you think I could hurt anyone?"

"Do I look stupid?" She holds her hand out to study her nails.

"You look to me like a woman in love with a man who will stop loving you when he finally sees who you really are."

"I've known that from day one. But I'm not the type to lie to myself." Her green eyes are fierce as she stares at him. "I'll take my chances. He became a lawyer to protect people. That means more to him than me. So I'll make sure he has it."

Fisk, having fully embraced being a villain, has no problem lying to this woman. "Alright. I'll take your deal. I'll only destroy Matt Murdock in return for Vanessa being left out of this."

Jess snorts. "I didn't say you could destroy him. I said you could try. I look forward to laughing at your attempt. Also? If any one of Murdock's former business partners get so much as a suspicious papercut? I'll mail her to you piece by piece."

There is absolute hate in his eyes. He nods, though it seems difficult for him to do so.

She stands and bows politely. "Please be aware the only reason I'm leaving you alive right now, is also Matt. I don't plan to hold back if we ever meet again."

Fisk says nothing, but he's imagining her lifeless body hanging from a meathook.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Fisk." She nods and heads toward the door.

As soon as she is gone, he slams his fists on the table. He's going to destroy Matt Murdock if it's the last thing he does.

Jess is not at all worried. She has safeties in place. And she's completely calm and put together as she goes to pick up Matt. She even had the foresight to go home and work with her aroma therapy oils for a while, so that any smells he might notice would be confused. She knocks firmly on his office door. "Jaa, are you ready?"

"Hmm? Yeah." He gets up and starts putting papers into his briefcase. "Jen, you ready?"

"5 minutes." She calls from her office.

"Ooh. Just enough." Jess teases and pulls Matt into a kiss. His brow furrows as they kiss. He swears he smells the prison on her. She rubs his chin. "Need me to carry anything?"

"No. I'm good." He takes another sniff. "What did you do today?"

"I was working on a fragrance when I got a call for a case. Custody battle. The mother is suspected of abuse. I went to meet my client." She frowns. The only lie is who she met.

He raises an eyebrow. "Working on a fragrance?"

"My hormone stuff." She holds up a wrist. "Lemon and lavender. Not sure I'm thrilled with it."

He shakes his head.

"Guess I'll stick with my violet and rose, yeah?"

"I like the lavender." He offers.

She kisses his cheek. "I'll think about it. We should get going. Jen?"

"Right here." The other lawyer is by the office door. "Shall we?"

"Please." Matt says.

They take Jess's car to the tower and head up to the room where everyone else should be waiting. Carol greets them all warmly, Matt and Jess getting hugs. Jess holds on to her best friend for several minutes before moving to say hello to the twins, who are playing with blocks in their playpen.

Maria is at the front watching Vision get the video link working with Tony and Rhodey. She walks over when she sees Jess. "Just when you thought you had gotten away from us."

"There's time yet." She winks before looking down at Becky. "I'll need my finger back, Becky-bean."

"Bean!" Lina repeats with a laugh. Becky soon copies her. "Yes, you're my beans." Jess gets her hand back and stands straight.

Maria nods and goes to contact those that aren't there yet. Just as she's about to, Pietro carrying Alice, Betsy, and Loki walk in. Pietro smiles at Jess and Carol and carries the baby over. "Loki tells me you were here, too. It is good to see you, Carol."

Alice looks up towards the voice of her father, her tiny arm clutching her white rabbit. She is wearing a yellow onesy that read's 'Daddy's Girl' on it.

"It's good to be seen." She gives him a careful hug, watching for the baby.

Jess looks at her daughter and gently strokes her cheek. "She looks really good. How are you doing?" She looks back at Pietro.

"I am good." He tells her as Alice wriggles a little at the familiar voice. "Tired but good. Would you like to hold her?"

Matt places a supportive hand on Jess' lower back.

"Very yes." Jess reaches carefully to take her daughter.

Carol chuckles. "You won't be getting her back for a while."

"That is fine. I know she is in safe hands." Pietro says.

Jess gives him a smile. She holds Alice close and speaks softly to her. Alice stares at her mother in fascination.

Pietro takes advantage of his free arms by giving Carol a hug. "You have been missed."

Carol smiles as she hugs him back. "Guess we need to solve the problem keeping everyone apart."

"Yes please."

Matt exchanges a greeting with Pietro just as Natasha walks in. She says her hellos quickly and in Matt's case tersely. Loki walks up to the lawyers and hugs Matt, telling him who she is first. Then she turns to the newcomer. "You must be Ms Walters. I am Loki." She holds out a hand.

"Jennifer Walters. It's a bit weird to meet you face to face, I have to admit. But Bruce seems to like you." Jen smiles.

"He's a kind man. Until he's not." She says pleasantly. "Thank you for helping us." She turns to to the woman holding Alice. "Hello, Jess. Thank you for all you've done. Including that little one in your arms. She's absolutely precious."

Jess gives a small nod, unsure what to think. "Thank you."

Loki nods then turns to Carol. "Shall we begin?"

"You bet." Everyone takes their seats around the table. Carol starts by explaining again the new plan that they will be bringing to the UN. "So we will ask them for a committee of people, voted in. With at least one Avenger at the table and definitely prominent members of the so-called super community."

"Which includes the mutants." Loki adds for clarity. "Carol and I, and Pietro and Natasha if you're willing, will speak with the media on the difficulties of being apart from our loved ones, how frightened we are for their safety and the safety of our new families." She takes a breath. "Which leads to an announcement Steve wishes he could be here to make with me. I'm pregnant." She takes another breath and looks at Carol.

Carol nods with a smile as congratulations are murmured around the table. "I will speak to the UN myself. A meeting has been called for in two weeks, thanks to our friend T'Challa. But I understand our brilliant lawyers have actions to take before then?"

Matt clears his throat. "Yes. We have affidavits from several people who have worked with or under General Ross. We believe it's enough to charge him with criminal acts." He tells them a few of the other things he's been working on then yields the floor to Jen.

"Our other attack." Jen stands as she speaks. "Is to tear down the original accord itself. We believe we can reasonably say that it was originally signed under duress, since it would be impossible for almost anyone to actually read a document of that size in the time allowed. We also have clear documentation to provide evidence that the wording of the original not just allows but encourages human rights violations."

Vision looks away feeling guilty. He should have seen it. He did see it but thought they could change it within the structure provided by the Accord.

Carol thanks both Jen and Matt. "We had considered just changing the Accord, but there's so much to change we thought it might be simpler to start from scratch, to make our committee to advise and guide instead of allowing one man to make it a personal witch hunt as the original allowed." She glances at Pietro and Vision. "Apologies if that wording hits too close."

Both men shake their heads.

Loki turns to the screen. "Tony, you've been awfully quiet."

"I'm listening." The billionaire crosses his arms. "Gathering data before jumping in, for a change. I like the committee idea. The Avengers still become a unit under the UN, but this time with the freedom to do things our way, within reason. I suppose they could veto long term projects they feel are useless and dispense discipline as needed. It seems like a good, compromising solution. Steve's?"

"I don't remember." She replies honestly. She almost asks about Pepper but holds off. This is not the time. "Steve sends his best though." She looks at Rhodey. "As does Sam."

"Anyway. I would suggest this guy." Tony points at Rhodey, pretty much ignoring the personal pleasantries. "This guy should be the one we offer for the council. He's got military history and rank, plus he was on board with the control idea from the start."

Carol nods. "Great idea."

"Sure." Rhodey says. "Does that mean I get to work with the pretty lawyer?" He smiles but there isn't a lot of feeling behind it.

"Matt's taken." Jess doesn't miss a beat to make the joke despite seeming to be distracted by the baby.

Jen chuckles. "Probably not, you'd be with the ongoing committee afterwards. The one setting guidelines."

"Just my luck. Who else besides me?"

Loki replies. "I would nominate either Scott Summers or Storm from the X-Men. And of course King T'Challa given his reveal as Black Panther when Bucky was first captured."

"I think Hank McCoy could be a good option, since he's also a doctor." Carol adds. "And we'd ask that countries nominate current or former military experts, as well. Maybe another doctor or geneticist?"

"We should make a list of candidates, and approach them to see if they would be willing to serve if voted in." Jen suggests. "And ask the UN to match us name for name. Then we bring the list down to a reasonable number, say six or seven?"

Natasha nods. Bruce could be a perfect candidate, but she doubts there is anyone ready for that. "We should try to make it as international as possible."

"I definitely agree with that, provided it's safe for them." Carol nods.

Pietro turns to his girlfriend. "Do you think Brian would be interested or might know someone who would be?"

Betsy shrugs. "Never hurts to ask."

"Would they allow someone who hasn't given up their identity publicly to be on your committee? I mean, that was sort of a big deal on the original Accord." Jess doesn't even glance up.

"Not at first." Natasha replies. "At the very least they would need to tell the other members of the committee. This is about building trust."

Matt can't help but wonder if she's looking at him.

Jess snorts. "Well then you'd best not count on MI-13, X-Men, or anyone else fighting under a false name in hopes of preventing backlash to innocents."

"Many of the X-Men are already known." Loki points out. "Dr Hank McCoy, like many mutants, can't exactly hide his identity. As for those who could, Storm and Mr Summers are also known. As is our friend Logan." She shrugs. "I cannot speak for MI-13 or anyone else however."

Carol interrupts before Jess can argue. "I think what Jess is inelegantly trying to say is that representatives chosen need to understand what's being asked as there's many risks."

"Ah. Yes. Good point." Loki says before closing her mouth for good. At least that is her intention. After all, as she has so often said before, she is not an Avenger.

"I will do it." Pietro says. "I am Sokovian. People already know my identity. I may be a little biased because of my sister, but." He shrugs. "I know I'm not the most political but if there is a need for people..."

"It will still be a vote." Carol reminds them. "We just want to present candidates for them."

Rhodey nods. "Okay. So I guess the next step is identifying candidates?"

"Thank you. I'm glad someone is listening." Carol points at the screen.

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"Well, you said 7, right? And only one is an actual Avenger?" Tony clarifies. "So we have Rhodey, and Flowers in the Attic. I suggest we also offer Vision, for the selection. Now who'll be selecting?"

There are confused looks, at least one eye roll, and a snicker or two at the Flowers in the Attic comment.

"I am fine being offered as a suggestion." Vision says. "It would probably be for the U.N. to decide who will sit on the committee."

"I propose we suggest positions that need to be filled more than actual people. Like, so we don't get 7 Rosses." Carol's hands go to her hips.

Jen agrees. "We don't need anyone else getting the treatment Wanda had. Or the others."

Pietro nods as Vision nominates Tony to help. "You've dealt with committees before."

"Cool." He gives a thumbs up.

Carol rubs her head. "I guess that's it, then? Do we know what we're doing?"

"I've written everything down." Maria is of course the one on top of things. "I'll send out the action items."

"Okay. Good. Thank you." Carol grins. "Everyone can go back to what they were doing."

Loki turns to Tony's image and has to suppress her desire to hurt him. Instead she stands and quickly leaves the room. There's work to do. Tony will have to wait. Besides, he deserves something...special.

"Does this mean I have to give her back?" Jess pouts and gently kisses her daughter.

"Only if you leave the tower." Pietro tells her with a smile.

"Good. We'll be a while." She really does seem enamoured of the tiny girl. "Right, larva? We'll take our time. Maybe let's go visit your cousins."

"Jess?" Matt gently says. "Jen and I need to get back to the office. But we can take a cab."

Jess frowns. "Oh. Well. I could come back another time. If you need me."

He smiles. "It can wait until tomorrow. Stay as long as you want. I'll call you about dinner." He takes her hand and kisses it. "I do suggest you give Carol back her cat if you haven't already."

"You're just tired of her hair on your pillow." Jess teases softly and kisses his cheek. "Do you need cash, jaa?"

"No. I'm making Jen pay so she can charge it to Tony." He says it loud enough so the lawyer can hear.

Jen laughs. "Sure thing, boss."

Jess gives him another kiss. "You kids have fun. I should be home in time to actually cook something. Good?"

"Great." He turns to Jen and waits.

"Come along, pretty one." Jen offers her arm.

"Let it never be forgotten that I am the pretty one." Matt says it as they walk out of the room.

Jess smiles after them and walks over to the playpen where both twins have managed to climb up and are standing with its assistance. "I bet I know who started this."

They smile when they see their aunt and mother and do a little happy dance.

Carol shakes her head. "I just don't know what to do with these two. I need their dad. Don't I? Yes. Where's your dad? Probably drinking with Steve, I bet." She boops each little nose.

Lina looks around as though trying to find him. "Da?"

"Not here, sorry baby." Carol lifts her up then stands next to Jess. "But your cousin Alice is here. Little Alice. You have to take care of her, okay?"

She reaches out to touch the new person.

Jess holds very still as the little hand pats Alice's arm. "Who's this, Alice? Who's this?"

Becky does not like being left out. She gives a cry. "Mama!"

Carol bites her lip. "Not sure I can pick you up while I'm holding your sister. One sec, angel."

Pietro looks over from where he's speaking with Betsy. "Need some help?" He walks over and picks up Becky. "You have gotten so big. You probably don't even remember me. But I watched you so your parents could go out."

"Alice was just meeting her cousins." Jess smiles. "See Alice? Papa's here and he has cousin Becky. Be careful, she's trouble."

"Not as much trouble as your mother." Pietro winks at his child.

Jess shakes her head. "He's lying. I'm no trouble at all."

Carol starts laughing. "Sorry. Was that out loud?"

"I rest my case." Pietro bounces Becky. "Did you like your first Avengers meeting, little one? We don't always have non-Avengers here, but this is a special situation." 

"They're Avengers in training." Carol gives Lina a little squeeze. The girl giggles.

"I can see that. They just need new costumes and names." He looks at them and grins. "Maybe Baby Marvel and Winter Baby."

"Won't be babies forever, though. It will be Larva here, and the Marvel twins." Jess grins.

"Speaking as a twin, they will want their own identity." Pietro tells them. "Isn't that right, Rebecca."  
She grabs his nose.

"They can be whoever they want. And their daddy will fight anyone who says otherwise." Carol winks.

Alice cries as Lina tries to take her rabbit. The older girl looks at her mother with eyes that wonder what she did wrong.

"Oh, no, love. Let's leave Alice's bunny be." Jess carefully returns the toy to quiet her child.

"We don't take Alice's bunny, okay?" Carol hoists Lina a bit higher. "Where's your kitty?"

Lina looks around as she talks. It almost sounds like she's asking the kitty where it is. Pietro sees it in the playpen and bends to grab it. He gives it to her, avoiding Becky's hands trying to grab it.

"I think we need another toy. I didn't think to grab others since we're on the way home." Carol sighs.

"I should have..." Pietro digs in Alice's diaper bag and pulls out a set of large plastic keys. He dangles them in front of Becky, who grabs at them and immediately puts one in her mouth.

"So much better prepared as a parent than me." Carol grins. "The girls have been teething, too. You think I'd figure this stuff out."

"I was not so prepared at first. And most of Alice's things are still in D.C."

She nods. "We'll get you home soon."

Jess frowns. She's not so sure she wants to be that far from her daughter, anymore.

He nods. "I hope so. I cannot christen Alice until her godmother returns."

"Or until you ask her godfather." Jess reminds him.

He sighs, his shoulders slumping. "I keep forgetting. I will ask soon. I promise."

"You could join us for supper? I'm cooking." Jess offers.

His eyes automatically go to Betsy for a moment. "You as in...?"

She nods in the same direction. "Bring the Mrs. And Alice, if you can't get a sitter."

He's a little surprised. "I did not think you'd want me to get a sitter. But I can ask Loki if you prefer it to be only grownups."

"Up to you, love. Just thought you might like a night out." She smiles. "You know I'm always thrilled to see her."

He smiles back. "Then I would like to bring her."  
"Excellent. But now I'll have to make something fancy."

"Jess is doing fancy? Now I want in." Carol teases.

"Jess does not have to do fancy." Pietro looks at the mother of his child. "You do not have to do fancy."

"I don't have anything at home with which to do fancy, anyway." She boops Alice's nose. "Mama will have to stop by the grocery, yes."

Alice makes a face and blinks a few times.

Jess chuckles. "Silly bunny."

"So, Carol, you are returning to your home?" Pietro asks to make conversation.

"Yeah, and we're gonna bring Tracy back, too." She nods. "As much normal as possible for these ladies.”

"That will be nice." To be honest, Pietro had forgotten all about the older woman. He feels bad about that. 

"Assuming she ever forgives me."

"Oh man. Will you have to cook, Carol?" Jess's eyebrow goes up. "How about I come over tomorrow?"

Pietro looks at Betsy again and sees her sitting with Natasha and Maria. The three of them seem deep in conversation. If he had to hazard a guess, she will have to return to the X-Men soon to see if any of them would be okay with submitting their names for the U.N. committee. 'You look very sexy. And I say this not just because Jess has invited us to dinner tonight.'

'But it doesn't hurt?' She catches his eyes for just a moment before laughing at something Maria says. 'It's good for everyone. We'll pick up dessert.'

Jess and Carol continue discussing Jess's plan to prep meals ahead so Carol only has to microwave.

'Thank you.' He returns his focus to the ladies closest to him. "Betsy and I will pick up dessert for tonight. And, Carol, I also offer my services for tomorrow if you need help with anything."

"Aww, thank you. I think I'll be okay." She smiles warmly. Then Lina starts reaching for her teeth.

"Okay. But call if you change your mind." He grins with the tease he's about to make. "But only after you call Jess."

Carol laughs and kisses her daughter's hand. "I'll keep that in mind."


	232. wet stockings can't be comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes a turn at training. Pietro and Betsy visit Jess and Matt. Loki goes on the Charlie Rose show. Carol gains a babysitter. Jess tries something new for Matt. Wanda asks Clint's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UN Declaration of Human Rights - http://www.un.org/en/universal-declaration-human-rights/  
> inspiration of Jess's outfit - http://orig09.deviantart.net/e6e5/f/2012/318/2/7/veronica_varlow__show_girl__by_bloodyasylumleech-d5l1ahu.jpg

"So. Babydoll. That's an unusual name." Scott is standing next to her as they wait for Clint to come and train them.

"So Antman. You don't look like an ant." She replies calmly.

"Well I don't have my helmet on." He smiles pleasantly. "Also I'm not ant-sized. Yet."

"Oh. So that will make your name make sense?" She glances at him.

"Yep." He grins. "This might help, too." He bends down. "Come here little guys." Ants begin to move toward him in a line. They some of them break off. On the floor in front of him, the black ants spell out HI.

She stares at that. "That's both creepy and awesome."

"I know. Right?" He somehow grins even wider. "Okay, little guys. Thanks a lot." He waves at the ants as they disperse.

"I wish I could do something like that. It would've been super useful." Her voice becomes wistful

"I hear you're super good with that samurai sword."

She shrugs. "I'm okay. Never hurts to improve."

He claps his hands together. "Well that's why we're here." He looks around for Clint.

She shakes her head. "I doubt he'll train our strengths."

Scott shrugs. "So...you're from another dimension?"

"So I'm told. I'm in a movie here?" She tilts her head. "I could meet my actress, I guess."

"That would be weird." Scott looks around again.

"Okay, ladies!" It's Bucky who shows up. "Clint got called on assignment, so you poor slobs get me. We're starting out with stretches." He moves to the front of them. "Touch your toes."

Babydoll raises an eyebrow and nods her head toward Scott. "Not until you apologize for calling that a lady."

"Hey!" Scott looks hurt. Then he realizes that's kind of ridiculous. He shrugs. "I'd do as the lady says."

Bucky sets his jaw. "I'll apologize when you prove you're that much better than he is."

"Better at what? By whose standards?" Babydoll crosses her arms. "I might be young but I've seen three different realities. I know these standards don't mean shit."

"Oooh. Burn." Scott says.

Bucky sighs. "You two would never make it in the military. Fine. I apologize for calling Scott a lady." He frowns. "Do you two treat Steve this way?"

"You're not Steve." Babydoll points out. "But yes, if I feel he's being unfair in some way. And you just walked in calling us whores, so..."

"Woah. I called you ladies not whores." This isn't going at all like Bucky imagined. But he needs to take back the reigns. "But let's get something straight. I'm in charge right now. You wanna be an Avenger, you do what I say. You don't, you can get the hell out of here."

"Same thing where I'm from." She puts a hand on her hip. They both know she's here because Steve told her to and not because if some title she doesn't know.

"Well goody for you. Now touch your damn toes or get out of here."

Scott touches his toes or at least tries to. "You could be nicer."

Babydoll brings her foot up and touches a finger to the top of her shoe.

Bucky looks at her. "Okay. You can go. I'm gonna work out. If ya wanna join, join. If not, don't let the door hit you on the way out." He starts stretching.

"Bye." She turns to leave. She didn't really want to be here in the first place. She needs to talk to Steve about this.

Scott stays but only lasts about halfway through what Bucky had planned.

Babydoll never actually makes it to Steve. She crashes on the landing of a stairway near a window. She's curled up as she once more tries to make sense of everything. She's not sure this is as better as she first thought.

Sam finds her there as he is climbing up. "Babydoll, you okay?"

"Do I need to be?" She glances over at him then back. "Because I'm not ready to be."

"That's okay. You've been through a lot from what I understand." He looks at her for a moment. "Would you like to be alone?"

She smiles. "Thank you for letting it be my decision. Yes."

He nods. "Sure. But if you ever need to talk or even just hang out without talking, let me know."

"Let me figure out what I need before I try to ask." She sighs.

"Sure." He gives her an encouraging smile. "Good luck. And I hope things get better." He continues up the stairs.

Babydoll frowns as she looks out. How can such simple questions be so difficult?

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro smiles at Betsy. He looks down at Alice in her stroller. "You ready to see your mother?" He nods then knocks on Jess's door.

'Could be dangerous.' Betsy teases silently as the door opens.

"Welcome to our new place." Jess holds the door wide for them. "Make yourselves comfortable, if you could keep the stroller to the side, it's better for Matt."

"Of course." Pietro pushes Alice in. He parks the stroller next to the door and takes her out. "Does mama wish to hold her baby? Or is she too busy cooking us a wonderful dinner."

Jess nods her head. "Give me ten minutes to finish frying things. I'd rather not burn her."

"No worries. We will await you on the couch." Pietro looks around as he goes to sit and sees Matt. "Hello. You have a very nice place."

Matt smiles. "Thank you. Can I get you and and Betsy something to drink?"

"There's wine." Jess calls from the kitchen area.

"Just water for me please." Pietro answers. "Or soda if you have it."

Betsy chuckles. "I'll have the wine."

"One soda. One wine." Matt repeats. He goes to the kitchen to get the drinks, knowing exactly where everything is. He returns with one in each hand. "Did you find us okay?"

"Well, we're here." Betsy thanks him as she takes her glass.

"The bar was a good landmark." Pietro says. "I am almost jealous."

Jess finishes her cooking and sets everything on the table with a flourish. "Alright homemade beer battered fish with chips and salad. Enjoy, I can't be convinced to do this often."

"Wow." Pietro is impressed. "It looks delicious." He goes to set Alice in the stroller and take out the carrier part of it. "Is it okay if I put her on chair or table?

"Here." Jess pulls up an extra chair next to his. "She can stay close."

"Thank you." He sets the carrier down and then sits. He sees the bottle of malt vinegar and smiles, remembering how Jess loves to drench her fries in it. "So, you must be glad to have Carol back again."

Jess nods and jokes. "You have no idea. Matt never tells me how pretty I look."

Matt shrugs. "One of the cons of dating a blind man. Betsy, you have a brother? Pietro mentioned him at the meeting."

"I do." She swallows her sip of wine. "You are dealing with the better half of the Braddock twins. Even if I have to say so myself."

"More twins." Matt's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Seems to be an Avengers trait."

"Maybe powers are on the same gene?" Jess winks and bites a fry. "The rest of us just ate our twins in the womb."

"That's gross. And we're eating," Matt points out with a crooked smile. "Do twins run in your family, Betsy?"

"Don't know. Never really met the relatives. It's complicated." She shakes her head.

Jess finishes snickering, her toe rubbing Matt's ankle. "Brian's nice enough. Cute for a blonde."

"I am blond." Pietro notes.

"You are also cute for a blonde." Jess smiles.

"Thank you." He smiles with satisfaction.

Betsy shakes her head. "Just don't go into details, alright?"

"Please." Matt adds.

"What? No one wants to know whether Brian or Pietro was better in-" Jess is cut off by Betsy's hand.

"No thank you."

"You and Brian?" Pietro and Matt say it together. The lawyer takes a breath and smiles. "The fish is really good."

"Yes. Very good." Pietro agrees.

Jess makes a face at Betsy's hand. "In my defence, I was interrogating him for SHIELD at the time."

"Unhuh. And lucky for you, he and Meggan were on a break." Betsy shakes her head. "I don't know how he didn't realize it was a setup. Meggan's the only bird that's ever looked at him."

"He's not that bad. Just kind of. Awkward. Like Steve." She adds for Matt's sake.

Matt holds up his glass. "If we're going to start trading old lover stories, I'm going to need more wine."

"Oh, I wouldn't really scar Betsy with intimate details of her brother. And it was really only the one time." She tops him up anyway.

"Thank you." He takes a drink. "So I shouldn't bring up my brief relationship with with Jen?"

Pietro whistles. It makes Alice squirm with delight.

"Maybe after, when you can reenact every single detail for me." Jess doesn't even blink.

Betsy chuckles and silently addresses Pietro. 'Are they trying to make each other jealous? I don't get it.'

He shrugs. 'My guess is yes but with understanding that they have chosen to be together. It makes that choice somehow more special given their prior pseudo relationships'

"So, Pietro." Jess gets his attention again. "You were talking about a christening earlier? Can you explain that more for me?"

"Yes. Yes." He's grateful for the reminder. "It is a Catholic ceremony that protects the baby from evil and recognizes two people to serve as the baby's spiritual guides." He clears his throat. "Which reminds me... Matt, I was wondering if you would honor Alice and myself by agreeing to be Alice's godfather."

Jess gently takes Matt's hand.

Matt sets his glass down. "I'm honored you asked. But...I hope you weren't guilted into this."

"I wasn't." Pietro assures him, and his heartbeat indicates he is telling the truth. "You are Catholic, which is important to me. And I knew you have good judgment. Please say yes."

He considers then nods. "Yes. I would be honored to be Alice's godfather." He gives Jess's hand a squeeze.

Jess kisses Matt's hand. "I just asked nicely and he thought it was a good idea. See. I don't threaten everyone. Now explain this ceremony to me. The only christening I've seen is when they hit a boat with a wine bottle. You are not doing that to my child."

Betsy can't help a laugh at the humour. Jess has turned around so much since they first met. "Pretty sure that's not how it's done."

Pietro shakes his head. "The Priest will sprinkle holy water on her and say a prayer. Oh, and we will need to choose a Biblical name for her."

"She'll need a Baptismal dress, too." Matt says. "Maybe our fashionista here can take care of that."

"Is it something special?" Jess furrows her brow.

"Very special." He assures her. "Alice needs a white dress."

Jess nods slowly. "That can happen. Is there anything else she needs?"

"Not really." Matt answers. "Though sometimes people give little prayer beads."

"I'll leave that to the proper Catholics." She lets out a breath. "Just got to change the damn world first."

"Yes. Please hurry." Pietro teases.

She pops him a flipped V with her first two fingers. Aka the British bird. "Anyway, if you're up for dessert, I made some butterscotch pudding. It's not fancy, but it's sweet."

"We brought dessert." Pietro says. "Betsy made brownies."

"I did. Did you leave them in the stroller basket?" Betsy rises.

"Probably."

"We can have both." Matt suggests.

Betsy grins and goes to fetch the brownies.

Meanwhile, Jess clears the dishes to make room and puts out some clean bowls and the bowl of pudding. "If only I'd thought to whip cream, too."

"Don't we have the stuff in the can?"

"Oh, you're right. I forgot." Jess gets up to search for it.

Pietro lights up. "I love the can stuff."

Jess points at him. "And this is why we didn't work out." She returns and places the can on the table.

Matt leans forward and talks in a loud whisper. "I love the can stuff, too."

Jess hits his shoulder. "Good thing you're pretty."

"Ow." He rubs his arm.

"Miss Drew, most people frown on cruelty to animals." Betsy teases them.

Dessert is served as Pietro prepares a bottle for Alice. "Jess, would you like to feed her?"

"If she'll let me." She seems quietly thrilled.

"I'm sure she will." Pietro picks Alice up out of the seat and puts her in Jess's arms. Then he hands her a bib and a bottle.

Jess gets Alice set up, gently guiding the bottle to her mouth. "Drink up, my little one."

It takes a little more coaxing, but then Alice starts to drink. Her little mouth works the nipple hungrily as she stares up at her mother.

"That's a good girl. You need to get big and strong so you can take care of your daddy for me, yes." Jess speaks softly to the child the entire time she feeds, her eyes never leaving her beautiful little girl.

The others are eating their dessert and debating whether milk is required to eat cookies, specifically chocolate chip or Oreos. Betsy argues strongly for the options of tea or coffee. But Jess hears none of it. Her usually sharp and wary senses are too focused on one little wonder.

Alice pushes the bottle away when she's done. She pulls her rabbit up as though trying to put it between her and the bottle.

"Sorry, love." Jess puts the bottle down and holds Alice to her shoulder, rubbing between her shoulders.

Pietro grabs a burp cloth and circles around to Jess. "You should use this."

She looks up. "Thank you." Alice is rested against it as the rubs and gentle pats continue. Eventually that burp and bit of spit come. "Is that better? Yes." Jess wipes her mouth with the corner of the cloth.

Pietro takes the dirty cloth. "Now you should either make faces or sing to her or both."

"Oh? Is that so?" She looks down at Alice and starts singing the song that's been in her head all day. "You smell just like vanilla, You taste like buttercream, You're filling up my senses, With empty calories."

Matt chuckles at the words. "Cute."

Jess grins over at him. "It's a break up song, you know."

"Still cute." He tells her.

Pietro takes Betsy's hand. "She should be getting sleepy soon."

"Betsy? I guess you better take them home." Jess teases, fingers stroking Alice's wisps of blonde hair.

"No. Alice." He raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get rid of us already?"

Jess shakes her head. "Just giving you an out, if you need it."

Betsy smiles as she squeezes Pietro's fingers. "I think we're okay."

He nods. "Yes. We are good."

"Cool." She rocks Alice gently as she stands. "We should play a game. How about 'never have I ever'?"

The idea makes Matt uncomfortable. "That could be dangerous."

"That's why I like it. Do you have a better suggestion?" She gently bumps against him.

"I have some braille playing cards. We could play poker." He suggests.

Jess can't help a laugh. "You sure you want to play with a spy, a psychic, and a man who moves at supersonic speed? ...that sounds like a terrible joke."

"Good point."

"That's why I suggested never have I ever. We don't have to drink. The consequence could be you have to kiss the asker if you've done the thing." Jess wiggles her eyebrows.

Pietro looks at Matt who has a look of supreme apprehension. The Sokovian turns to Jess, whom he'd prefer not to kiss either. "I am fine with the game but not with that consequence."

Jess nods. "I only meant a peck on the cheek, but that's fair. What do you suggest?"

He shrugs and looks at Betsy. He is beginning to wonder if they should leave. But he wants Jess to have time with Alice.

"I think it might be better to do a movie or something." Betsy offers. "I'm not sure we're ready to do something so intimate."

"That's a great idea." Matt says, relieved.

Jess shrugs. "Sure. Go find something and we'll get comfy."

"Probably not a good idea for me to choose." Matt stands. "Betsy, would you mind helping? I can show you where Jess keeps her DVDs."

"No problem." Betsy offers her arm. "I'll read, you choose?"

"Sounds good." He directs her where to go, leaving the former lovers alone.

Pietro studies Jess. "Is everything okay?"

She glances at him quickly then at their daughter. "What do you mean?"

"I have never with consequence of a kiss?" That's all he says. But the look he gives her is tinged with concern.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Jess frowns. "I just thought it would be fun."

Pietro smiles. "I forgot your idea of fun always has some element of danger." He chuckles. "Betsy is right, though. Maybe we should start with physical danger before diving into emotional one."

"Yeah. I guess. I think I'll be getting one of Matt's speeches later." Jess sighs.

"Well you will get no speech from me." He looks over. "Uh-oh. She is making poopy face." He gets up to get the diaper bag.

"That sounds sort of bad, said that way. It's not how I meant." She moves to help, having changed the twins many times. "But I've been thinking lately that there's certain people in this world who deserve to be happy. People who give everything for others. I think, maybe, I was put here to take care of those types and do the things for them they can't."

Pietro nods. "You have thought of this a lot." He looks at her. "I think there is nobility in what you said. But you are also good. Do not lose that to protect others." He kisses her temple then finishes wiping Alice's butt.

"I'd like to believe you're right." She's sure Matt could hear all of this, if he wanted. What would he think?

Matt and Betsy return. "So pickings were slim, but we chose a collection of Looney Tunes cartoons."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't watch much. Carol gave me her Netflix password, though, if you'd prefer that?" Jess smiles.

"I like cartoons." Pietro says as he goes to throw away the dirty diaper.

She shrugs. "The crowd has spoken." 

Betsy smiles. "Good, now I'm going to go claim that cozy looking chair before anyone else can get there."

They get situated. Pietro ends up at Betsy's feet. Jess holds Alice as she leans against Matt. On the screen Bugs Bunny outsmarts Elmer Fudd.

Jess chuckles softly at the familiar antics then shuts her eyes and rests her head on Matt's shoulder. She takes a moment to imagine things could stay like this. That they could live without the violence they both seem to need. Matt kisses her head.

Betsy takes advantage of Pietro's position to dig her thumbs into his shoulders and give him a good massage. It's amazing how calm her presence keeps him.

That small part of Jess that wishes she could've done right by Pietro is also soothed by it. He seems happy. She was wrong about Matt though. When their guests are gone and the kitchen is clean, he pulls her into a kiss then goes to change. There is no speech.

Jess is honestly confused. She was sure he'd give her some etiquette lesson or other. The implication was made that she'd messed up again.

He appears in his Daredevil suit. "Are you joining me tonight?"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up in an hour or so." She decides.

He touches her arm and kisses her cheek. He's about to go then changes his mind. "I don't know them."

"You don't want to know them." She tugs on his pants. "It was a suggestion. Harmless."

"Thank you for not pressing it." He kisses her. "I'll see you out there." With that, he heads out into the night.

Sometimes that man frustrates her. Like his stubborn insistence on not having friends despite it being opposite his own advice to her. She starts her own night outside the kitchen. It's actually closer to two hours when she finally looks for him.

She finds him climbing out a window. He turns back as speaks to someone inside. "If you ever touch her again, I'll break every one of your fingers." He climbs up to the roof, passing where she is sitting against the wall. "I was wondering if you had changed your mind."

"Nah, just visiting Queens. Anything exciting?" She hops down, landing lightly.

"A man was molesting his daughter. So I dislocated his shoulder and almost broke his leg."

Her finger taps against his sternum. "Not terrible."

"I also stopped a few robberies, prevented a woman from selling drugs to a kid, and ended a hostage situation." He shrugs. "For July, it's been quiet."

"It has. All I got was a taxi robbery and a small time scuffle between some kids who think they're street." She wrinkles her nose at the very concept.

"Ready to go home?"

"I don't know. You?" She turns to him.

He considers. "I think I'll patrol for another hour."

"Okay. I'm going this way. Stay safe." She kisses his cheek. Daredevil nods and heads off in the other direction. Her heart beats faster as she watches him go. He's so good, so righteous. She would do anything for him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki's first interview is with Charlie Rose. And she is spectacular if she says so herself. When he asks her why she disappeared, she licks her lips nervously then admits that she had just discovered she was pregnant. “And then Steve went on the run, and I was frightened." That fear plays upon her face. "And then when I read what they did to Wanda..." she looks on the verge of tears. "As someone who uses magic and who caused horrible destruction in the past, I've been afraid. But I want Steve to know he's going to be a father. And I want to work to bring him home." Her hand goes over her mouth as she tries not to cry.

Carol, who's come with her to form a sort of weeping widows, puts a comforting arm around her. "I'm just incredibly grateful Loki thought to care for my girls and I when she went into hiding. Imagine if someone had come to take us from the hospital to use against Bucky?"

Charlie shakes his head. "It must be difficult in your positions to be so affected by something you had no say in."

"Yes." Loki takes a shaky breath. "My husband is in hiding because he refused to sign a document he had no chance to read. A dear friend of his passed away just after he was given the Accords. He was grieving." She dabs at her eyes. "Forgive me."

"And my husband, falsely accused of a crime he did not commit but not given the rights to a legal trial." She hands Loki more tissues. "From what I understand, he may not have even known he was accused until men were shooting at his door. There was no opportunity for peaceful surrender. And there was no overwhelming evidence, just a blurry security video that looked 'quite a lot' like him. I do think measures for control and protection need to be taken, but this is not justice. This is not American. This is persecution."

"That's a dangerous accusation." Charlie points out. "Are you sure that's what you want to say."

"Yes. Law and justice doesn't mean a gun to everyone's head. We're better than that. Human beings, all human beings, deserve the same rights and freedoms." Carol is firm.

"What would you call it?" Loki asks. "They put General Ross in charge, a man who spent years of his life chasing after Dr Banner. That alone was a clear indication that they did not mean to work with us." She puts her hand on Carol's. "All we want is justice. All we want are the basic human rights guaranteed to us by the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution of the United States. Steve taught me what they mean and how important they are. And he told me they apply to everyone." She wipes her eyes again.

Charlie nods his understanding and support.

Carol takes Loki's hand. "What I just don't understand is how the UN could allow this to happen. Have they never read their own charter of human rights and freedoms? Or are we not human?"

Loki sniffles. "Charlie, you and everyone out there knows I am a trickster by nature. I have done my share of orchestration. And this reeks of people manipulating the system in order to get the Avengers to sign away their rights and freedoms. Freedom is messy, but it's what this country was founded to protect."

"There's been a lot of debate around that. There's a really popular website out that dissects and explains the wording of the Accord." Charlie looks at his notes. "And I understand that the remaining Avengers are taking legal action."

Loki nods. "Now that they've had a chance to actually understand what is in the Accords, they are working to get them nullified or at least replaced."

"One of the lawyers working on it was on Frank Castle's defense team." Charlie then goes into a little of the history around the case for the audience at home. "That ultimately led to Castle making a dramatic confession in the courtroom."

"Yes. But at least he received a trial." Loki notes. "Bucky, Steve, and the others haven't been given the chance to defend themselves. Mr Murdock, as a student and lover of the law, agrees. We are very appreciative of his help." She looks at Charlie. "Our husbands are not Frank Castle. They did not go and kill masses of criminals. What they did was stand against a law they believe is immoral. That is why they are heroes."

"I would like to add, on a personal level." Carol looks around. "Matt's been mine and Bucky's lawyer for as long as we've been married and become a friend over that time. I can be confident when I say he believes in justice above all else. Castle was about fair justice for everyone, it but had nothing to do with the man himself. He's sort of an everyday hero, a lawyer using the law to actually help people."

"I know Steve respects him greatly." Loki gives a little smile. "Mr Murdock actually advised Steve when he made his book deal."

Carol nods. "I trust him and his advice. I don't expect to agree with him and we have clashed in past but he treats me like Carol, not Captain Marvel, and he's not afraid to tell me I'm wrong. So I do trust him to help find a fair and just answer to this situation."

Charlie nods and turns to the other woman. "Fair and just. Those are two words that many say don't apply to you, Loki. How do you respond to those critics who believe you have not yet answered for the destruction of much of New York?"

Loki looks at the table as though in thought. "I know there is a segment of the population who will only be satisfied by my death. For the rest, I would remind them that I was imprisoned on Asgard. During that time, Odin refused to allow my mother and brother from visiting me." She closes her eyes for a moment. "I wasn't even allowed to attend my mother's funeral. It's why the garden being created in her and Sarah's memory is so important to me." She looks at Charlie and gives a sad smile. "Coincidentally Matt is overseeing that project too. We're keeping him very occupied."

"Loki was punished for her crimes in a different legal system from our own. I know it certainly took me a while to wrap my head around it. Perhaps, when all this is over we can find a way to settle it. But seeing as her crimes here were caused under duress and extreme mental and emotional distress, I think a lot of people won't be satisfied with any judge's decision." Carol adds with a squeeze of Loki's hand. "I'd rather see her energy go into the many charities and projects she's already taken on with Steve's guidance."

Charlie smiles at them encouragingly. "I had the pleasure of speaking to Steve last year. He and your husband were raised in a time very different from this. A time when there wasn't the abundance we have today. And they both served during a war against a fascist dictator." He looks at them, searches their eyes. "Do you think that's colored their view of the Accords?"

"Of course it has, Charlie. Bucky's prior life colours everything from his opinion on breakfast to our roles in our marriage to his hatred of the Yankees. Those were their formative years, the times and places they grew up in. Aren't we all a product of that?"

"And those that followed them? Was it out of loyalty or morality?"

Carol shrugs. "I think you'd have to ask them."

Loki raises her head. "Sam spoke against signing the Accords before Steve did. And I have no doubt he would have stuck to that even if Steve had decided to sign. But their reasons for not signing do not interest me as much as how they would have been treated if Bucky hadn't been framed for the UN bombing."

That turns the conversation back to the Accords themselves. Then they finish off with Loki and Carol expressing how much they miss their husbands and how they will continue to work so they can come home.

Just before the show ends, a clip is put of Carol's daughters. They're sitting and waving. Lina calls to her daddy while Becky calls him "bear" again. "They miss him." Carol explains.

"Bear?" Charlie gives a chuckle.

Carol chuckles. "Family nickname. He's our grumbly daddy bear. It was her first word." Her hand goes to her chest and she gets a bit emotional, acting like he wasn't there. "Bucky's taken the lion's share of parenting duties before now."

He nods. "Well thank you for coming here and sharing your story." He gives the website address then ends the show.

"Wow." Carol takes a deep breath. "That was heavy."

"I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It was necessary." She rises and stretches. "I need to rescue Jess from the twins."

He smiles kindly. "Well thank you both for coming."

"Thank you." Loki tells him and follows Carol out.

Carol looks at her with a smile. "Care to join the madhouse for dinner? Jess says she's brought me a present. But she says it in that way that makes me know I hate her."

"She and I aren't exactly friendly." Loki reminds her. "And given that I'm tired and hormonal, it'd probably be best if I didn't."

"Alright. Take it easy. Cuddle your babies." She gives her a hug.

Loki hugs back tightly. "That's the plan." She lets go and disappears.

Carol chuckles and heads home.

The twins are laughing loudly as Carol opens the door. It puts a smile on her face to hear. "What's going on in here?"

What's going on is Jess with teenager wearing a white jean jacket with a blue stripe with stars down each sleeve and red on the shoulders. They are playing with the twins.

"Did aunty Jess get you more new toys?" She goes to sit with them as she sees them play with the fabric food items. "And a new friend, too?"

Jess is pretending to eat pieces the girls hand her. She pauses to answer Carol. "This is America. She needs a place to crash. You need help with the twins. Two solutions in one."

"Hey." America raises a hand in a wave.

Carol blinks. "Oh. Uh. Hi. Where did we find you?"

"Queens."

She laughs. "Well, there's that. But I'm trying to understand why my best friend wants me to trust my children to a complete stranger?"

"Foggy said she needs a place. Gangs are after her for kicking too many asses." Jess winks.

"Are you really Captain Marvel?" The girl certainly seems confident.

"When I'm in uniform." Carol looks her over.

"Huh." She looks at her. "I'd have to be pretty stupid to steal from you or hurt your kids." She pauses for emphasis. "I'm not stupid."

"You don't seem stupid. Do you want to be here? I mean, it doesn't seem like you're a fangirl. Maybe you'll just run off?" Carol tickles Becky with a felt carrot.

America shrugs. "I've been in worst places." She takes the panther Lina hands her. "Thanks." She makes it dance then hands it back.

"Plus she's an excellent candidate for future Avenger." Jess smiles and nudges America. "She fits right in with all us freaks and geeks."

"You're not an Avenger, Jess." Carol rolls her eyes.

"Close enough."

"Yeah. You're just a freak." America teases. "Like me." She looks at Carol. "I can do freaky stuff, too."

"Like this?" Carol raises a hand, palm up. A ball of glowing energy appears.

America points towards a wall. White sparks fly out of her finger creating what looks like a portal.

"Cool. I guess you are in the right place." Carol smiles warmly. "We're running in emergency mode at the moment, but it'll get better. We even have some nearer your age. More soon, hopefully."

"Yeah. Whatever." She takes the little stuffed panther from Lina again.

Jess puts a hand on both their shoulders and pushes herself to her feet. "You ladies have fun getting to know each other. I have something special planned for my beau."

Carol looks up, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing, ladybug?"

"I've thought of a way to show him my burlesque dances." Jess grins. "Now go order pizza and watch a bad movie."

"Sharknado."

"Done. Let me go order that pizza. Any requests? And how much do you tend to eat?"

Jess kisses Carol's head and rubs America's shoulder. "Have a great night."

"See ya. And tell your beau he's a lucky man." She turns to Carol. "Pepperoni and jalapenos."

"Ooh, dangerous."

Jess laughs and winks at America. "If you were a little older..."

"Danger is my middle name." For the first time since Carol walked in, America smiles.

"Get!" Carol shoos her friend then looks back at the teen. "America Danger Chavez is quite the mouthful."

She shrugs. "I may have exaggerated a little about the danger part."

"Oh, I see." Carol teases then gets her phone to order the pizza. She ends up having Lina crawl into her lap half way in.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt looks towards the door when Jess comes in. He's sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. "Hi, noodle."

"Hey jaa. You look comfy." She shuts the door and drops her bag. She takes a sip from his beer as she sits on his lap.

"I thought I deserved a little down time." His hand rests on her hip.

Jess chuckles. "I suppose a little won't hurt."

"I'm glad you approve." He holds up the beer, offering it to her again.

She takes a swig and hands it back. "When you finish that, I'd very much like to do something special for you. If I may."

"Of course." He drinks the last of the beer. "All done."

"Beautiful." She kisses him and takes the bottle to put with their recycling.

"Thank you. Anywhere in particular you want me?"

"Bedroom. Standing in your boxers." She grins to herself as she goes ahead, to find what she wants.

He smiles as he gets up. It isn't long before he is stripped down and standing. "Any particular direction I should face?"

Her voice comes from the bathroom. "Doesn't matter. But keep your eyes closed." She teases him as she steps out in her old burlesque costume. Pink satin bra and pink bloomers with accents of darker pink and sequins show on either side of a white sequinned corset that cinches her waist unbelievably small. A small hat with an enormous feather adorns her head while stripped stockings are gartered up to her thighs. She's even got the old heels out for him. Waiting, on the bed, are the two large white feather fans that made her favourite dance.

He turns to face her but dutifully keeps his hands at his sides. "May I see now?"

"I suppose you can have a small taste." She steps within reach but doesn't want to spoil the full surprise yet.

He reaches a hand out to touch her waist. The sequins press against his palm, and he smiles.

"It gets better." She promises as she pulls away. She turns on her music (Cake by Melanie Martinez) and takes her fans in each hand before pressing herself tight against his back. Her lips tickle his earlobe. "Hold my wrists."

He chuckles almost nervously. Then he gently wraps his fingers around her wrists.

She begins her dance, his arms moving with hers as the fans twirl around them. At certain moves, the feathers tickle or caress Matt's skin while in others, they blanket him. Sometimes one hand is twirled over the head while the other brushes his belly. Other times both open and close like a great clam shell over his torso. They even flutter in quick upward strokes over the whole of his body.

He's never felt anything like it. It's teasing and sensual. The softness of the feathers juxtaposed against the hard sequins against his back. Her breath, the feel and smell of it, only makes it more enticing. He doesn't realize it as it's happening, but later when he reflects on it, he'll realize that everything but her faded away.

Of course, if the dance was only the fans it wouldn't be nearly so interesting but Jess's body also moves with a slow and easy grace. And when it stops moving, when her arms and fans surround him and the song ends, she presses tender kisses to his shoulder.

"That was..." Matt has no words. "I really need to kiss you right now."

Jess laughs. "Do whatever you like, jaa."

He turns as he pulls her around. He kisses her softly but with an inescapable warmth.

"Mmn." The fans drop from her hands as she grips onto the only thing in the world that matters right now; Matt.

"What on earth did I do to deserve this?"

"You put up with me?" Her arms are loose around his neck. "Because maybe sometimes I need to feel like I might deserve you."

"Noodle, you deserved it when you stuck by me with the Hand business." He strokes her cheek. "And not leaving when Elektra showed up."

She catches his hand, holding it against her cheek. "I'd have let you go if you'd asked. My love for you is not dependent on yours for me."

He nods. "I know. It scares me." His thumb slides over her bottom lip. "No one understands me like you do. No one."

She kisses it. "I might say the same. But I can't inflate your ego too much and I really do need to save the compliments for your cock later."

He laughs. "You're assuming it's going to perform well."

"It's part of you, I'm pretty confident." Her fingers rub against his neck. "Though I'm satisfied just to sleep in your arms. As long as I get to belong to you."

"I learned a while ago that you belong to no one." His hand wanders down over her breasts and feels more of the costume.

For a moment, she wishes they could lock eyes. "Matt. Matthew. I love you. And you do, you own my heart."

His hand gets to her bloomers, and his breath catches. "What color are you wearing?"

"Pink. The corset is white. There's a few pieces of red fabric within the bloomers for accent." She wonders if he's drawing some deep philosophical meaning from that, or merely imagining her using that one image Wanda gave him.

He smiles as his hand wanders down and feels her stockings. He gently but firmly grabs her leg and pulls it up to his waist. Then he kisses her deeply yet somehow tenderly. She chuckles and encourages that kiss. Her tongue seeks his mouth, refusing to leave.

His arousal presses against her thigh. "The dance was amazing. Thank you." Then he picks her up just enough to shove her against a wall.

"It's taken me ages to figure out how best to do that for you." Her other leg comes up around his waist.

"You succeeded amazingly." His mouth moves to her neck. "I wish I knew how to do that for you."

She lifts her chin and her voice goes lower, lusty. "Nip my wrist, call me noodle. I'll be melting."

"Noodle." He sighs the word into her ear. Then he brings her wrist to his lips and runs his teeth along the inside. "My beautiful, flexible noodle." He sucks on the spot just above her veins.

"Fuck." Her hips push against him in desire. She works on getting his boxers off using her legs.

He helps her with a quick tug. As he continues concentrating on her wrist, his other hand moves between her legs and tries to pull aside the fabric.

"We should." Jess has intense difficulty trying to finish the thought. "Condom."

Matt carries her to the nightstand and opens the drawer. With a little difficulty he fishes one out. After using his teeth to open it, he realizes he's going to have to let go of her to put it on. He sets her on the bed.

Jess falls back with a happy sound and uses the separation to remove those pesky bloomers, but makes sure nothing else comes off. Not even the heels.

Condom on, he pulls her to the edge. "Bed or wall?"

"Wall now, bed later." Her arms and legs move around him again.

He picks her up and presses her against the wall again. He can immediately feel the lack of bloomers. "Now. Where were we?" He kisses her wrist before taking her thumb into his mouth.

Jess whimpers. "About there, you driving me mad." She's sure she can feel her juices slipping down her leg already. It's like anywhere he touches her, the heat of her skin erupts into uncontrolled flame. She presses one heeled foot against the back of his thigh to open herself more.

That's all he needs to decide to push into her. It's actually more of a slide. God she feels good. Perfect really. He keeps himself inside her for a moment before pulling out and thrusting in hard. She gasps loudly, head tilting back. It's more than good, it's coming home. Her free hand grips his shoulder to give her some extra leverage to build their rhythm. Her reaction tells him they are on the same page. He continues his hard thrust. The sequins on her corset gently scratch his skin with every move. It makes him need her more.

One shoe clatters to the floor though the other remains pressed to Matt's leg as Jess moans in ecstasy. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she moves with him, pulling him closer. Wanting him to be the entire world. "Jaa. Matthew. I need you."

"You have me." He runs his teeth over her jaw before his mouth opens. His hot breath travels over her skin.

One hand pushes up his neck and tugs at his hair. She finds his mouth. That wonderful, talented mouth that made her fall for him and she claims it with a kiss both needy and loving. It's everything. She's everything. He listens to her body to make sure she's getting what she needs. As the kiss breaks, she stays close. Nose pressed into his neck. His heat, his smell, his arms. It's overwhelming. Her body begins to shudder and her thighs press him tightly.

Matt grunts as he moves faster, a syncopated rhythm to help him last longer. But soon he's falling over the edge and filling the condom with his seed.

"Matthew. Matt. Matt." Jess's voice is breathy as she holds him close. It's hard to keep oxygen when she's filled with him. And though the shared pleasure is always done so quickly, it seems to bring them closer. She kisses him again.

"Jessica. My Jess." He takes a moment to catch his breath before carrying her to the bed.

"Mmn, so more burlesque for Matt." Jess purrs happily as she cuddles against him.

He laughs. "That was pretty intense."

She smiles, thumb drawing circles on his cheek. "I heard you like intense."

"Can't deny that." He smiles, breath still a bit heavy.

Hers is soft against his shoulder. "This is still my favourite part, though. This warm, fuzzy, satisfied, safe thing. You're the only one who's ever brought me here."

"I feel special." His hand moves lazily up and down her arm. "You're an incredible woman, Jessica Drew."

"I get that a lot."

"I bet you do." The corners of his mouth quirk up.

Her voice softens. "I don't really believe it, though."

"Why not?" His voice is warm, gentle.

"I'm not some rose growing among briers. I'm a rose in a rose garden. Exactly what one should expect from where I've been. That's not. I'm nothing special." She shrugs.

"You're a rose in a rose garden, but your roots were pulled out and cut from your stem." Matt gives her a little squeeze. "The fact that you've been able to survive and not be used as a pawn makes you incredible. Forgive the mixed metaphors."

"Yeah, that would definitely have you kicked from the courtroom." She teases gently. And then she pauses, she licks her lips. "I've done something I think might piss you off."

"And what was that?" He wouldn't ask except it sounds like she wants to confess.

"I went to see Fisk." She holds her breath.

He stops breathing for a moment. When his exhale finally comes, it's long and serves to help him relax those muscles that tensed at her words. "Did he know who you are?"

"Yes. And I made sure I'd be the only person he'd go after. Well, except maybe you." She puts her hand over his heart. "Because we can deal with him. Foggy, Claire, or Karen could not."

Not sure he wants to know the answer, he hesitates before asking how she did that.

"I pissed him off. A lot. First I pretended I wanted a deal, to trade their safety for Vanessa's. Then I flat out threatened to mail her to him in pieces of any of them got so much as a paper cut." She bites her lip. "Basically, he hates me. A lot."

Matt closes his eyes. She was right. His voice is quiet, contained, tight. "You don't know him. You don't know how cruel he is. I tried to distance myself from Foggy and Karen to protect them. Now you've put them directly in his path again."

"He tries one damn thing and I'll throw his woman in an oubliette so deep even she won't remember she's there." Her lips tighten. "But I am sure he'll come after me first. To him, I'm the only real threat and also the thing that will hurt you most."

"No. He'll want to prove you wrong first." Matt is sure of it. "He'll hide Vanessa away. Then he'll go after Foggy first. Then Karen. And depending on which of us he hates more, he'll go after the other."

She pushes up on her arms. "No, Matt. He thinks I'm hiding it from you because I'm desperate to keep you. He thinks I'm a weak link, threatening him from fear. He will keep her in plain sight and crush me to prove he can't be threatened. Except I can't be crushed."

"You don't know him, Jess. Vanessa is the most important thing to him. He won't risk her." He's sure of it. He's sure Fisk won't parade her out until he's ready to give the death blow.

"I used to make my living seducing and killing assholes just like him. He can't be that different." But now she's doubting herself. She'd thought Matt would be mad for putting herself in danger, not like this.

"Then you know he'll dig up everything he can about you. He'll ally himself with Hydra to get to you." He shakes his head. "Physically I know he can't touch you. It's the other ways in concerned about. It's your father and Alice." He frowns.

"Father will be dead soon." She takes a deep breath. "I'm not worried for Alice."

"Your father doesn't need to be alive to hurt you."

She sighs, cupping his cheek. "I'm not worried about me. I wouldn't have done if I were."

"Well I am."

"You took him down once. We can handle him together." But she's shaking slightly. Even knowing Matt's not like that, not like _him_ , part of her is expecting to be punished. "I thought making myself a bigger target would help to distract him until he can be truly stopped."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "You're already a target. I don't need you to be a bigger one."

"But I can protect them." Her voice is weak.

She sounds so young to his ears. "I know you can. But you can't be everywhere at once." He runs a hand over her hair. "Why did you tell me?"

She presses her cheek against his chest. "Because I'm not that woman anymore. I refuse to live in a web of lies, especially of my own making. And maybe because I remember a Matt Murdock who would get mad at me for flirting because he thought I was trying to hide from him."

He nods. "Thank you."

"I don't want to hide from you."

He kisses her head. "You don't have to."

"I'm still working on this trust thing. Maybe I'll talk to you first, next time." She tilts her head up, putting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'd appreciate that." His brow furrows as an unpleasant thought comes into his head. "This burlesque show, this wasn't to butter me up before telling me was it?"

She shakes her head. "No. I was going to wait but you made me feel... you know. And called me incredible when I'm not and then I felt guilty to have not told you immediately."

"Okay good." He guides her lips to his and gives her a gentle kiss.

It takes a few kisses before she says anything else. "Have I gone and ruined this for you? I'm sorry. I should've thought about that. I'm terriblye"

"You haven't. But we should probably work on our pillow talk." He brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You're tired of hearing about what a terrible person I am already?" She teases.

He smirks. "There is no good way for me to reply to that."

"Not going to grace me with any fancy lawyer talk?" She kisses his jaw.

"Too tired." He takes a deep breath.

"Mmk. You rest." She kisses his forehead and eyelids. "I am going to peel myself out of this outfit and have myself a bubble bath."

His eyebrow rises. "Then bed?"

"Then bed." She agrees.

He yawns. "Mm-kay. Guess I should let you go then." He doesn't.

She nibbles his ear. "I'm not afraid to take you with me."

"Is that meant to be a threat?" He teases. His fingers search for a zipper or tie.

"The clips along the front are easiest. Unless you really want to deal with several yards of ribbon." She wiggles to sit up, as they're along her belly.

He uses both hands to carefully unfasten. He starts at the top, the backs of his fingers pressing against her flesh.

She holds her breath, keeping her stomach flat to give him room to work. It's hard, though, as she watches those fingers work. When it's completely unfastened, he runs his hands up the front of her torso. His hands move up between her breasts to her neck. Her eyes close and her head tilts to the side in pleasure. Reaching back, she unclips her bra and lets it slide off leaving her in just garter and stockings.

His hands move back down, sliding over her breasts. He cups them for a moment before they continue down to her hips.

Her hands move over his and she spreads her fingers between his. "I thought you were tired?"

"I was. Now I'm enjoying the view." He smiles.

She chuckles softly. "Your view still wants her bubble bath."

"I'm helping you prepare." He reasons. "Let's see what else needs to come off." His hands move down to her garter.

"Most sighted men can't figure garters out. You're brave." She teases.

"I should unfasten the stockings first right?" His fingers slip beneath one of the straps until he feels the material. He feels how it's connected and slides the button thing to disconnect it.

"Not necessarily, but it helps."

His hands slide to the back of her leg and unfasten that one. "Just two per leg?"

"Yes, jaa." She's amused by him.

He moves to her other leg and does the same. Next he slides his hands over the garter and unfastens it as he kisses her chest just above her breasts.

She sighs, her fingers stroking the back of his head. "You're very good at that."

"Which part?"

"Yes."

He laughs. "We've still got your stockings to deal with."

"You mean I can't bathe in them?" She shifts, moving one foot to press against his shoulder.

"You could. I wouldn't advise it." His fingers take the top of the stocking and slowly pulls it down her leg.

"Oh, I have plenty. What's a pair of silk stockings to a girl like me?" She giggles as his fingers brush the ticklish part of her knee.

"It'd be hard to get your legs clean if you have them on." He swats her calf so she'll lift her foot up.

She squeaks but obeys. "Who said it's about getting clean?"

The stocking gets removed from her foot. "Is it about relaxation then?" He places the silk carefully on the bed next to his head.

"Mmhmmn." Her other foot comes up to his shoulder. "Get some of these muscles loose again. And get my brain back in order. Sort of my meditation place."

"Still, wet stockings can't be comfortable." The one remaining is slid down her leg.

"Not my favourite." She agrees. Then she leans in to take a tender kiss.

He caresses her cheek. "I should think not."

"Care to join me?"

"I wouldn't be ruining your relaxation?"

She smiles. "I sort of like the way you ruin me."

He takes her hand and entwines their fingers. "Then I'd love to."

"Good." She sits up, unbending herself. "I'll go get it started."

"Thank you, noodle." He stretches his arms up above his head as he listens to her pad her way to the bathroom.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda finishes tidying the hospital room once the doctors have finished. The mission hadn't gone quite to plan and Clint had returned with a fair share of scratches, bruises, and a broken collarbone. Wanda, at least has learned a lot because of it. She can't help but shake her head at the archer in the bed now, though.

"What?" Clint asks, squinting at her through his one unswollen eye.

"You. You are ridiculous. Do you ever return without injury? I would hate to be your wife." She gives him a smile.

"It's happened. On occasion." He shrugs. "I'm usually pretty healed before she sees me."

Wanda chuckles and sits down on the edge of his bed. "I do not know how you keep fighting. We should have let you retire."

"Yeah well, someone had to get you off your ass." He smiles at her. "How ya doin'?"

"I have been better. And I am very glad to see you back." She smiles back.

Elbow resting on the bed, Clint raises his hand for her to take it. When she does, he gives it a little squeeze. "I believe in you, okay? You're gonna get a good handle on your power, and you're gonna kick all of our asses safely."

"I do not worry for that part." He's been like an uncle to her, but she feels she's neglected that relationship.

"Good." He takes a breath and closes his eyes. "Whatever drugs you're giving me, they're pretty good."

"Just morphine." She glances at the door to make sure no one is around. "Tell me about marriage, about having kids."

He opens his eyes. Well, eye. "It's work. That whole wedded bliss thing is bullshit. You're gonna fight. You're gonna get on each other's nerves. But it's worth it." He thinks for a moment. "Same with kids. Sometimes you wanna kill 'em. But mainly you want to protect 'em from everything bad in the world." He looks at her. "That's why I'm here."

Wanda nods and looks down at her lap. "I have so much trouble being away just from Vision. I do not know if I am made for this."

"You're stronger than you think." He smiles. "It also helps to think of the reunion sex you're gonna have."

"That was good. Last time." She blushes and covers her face.

He chuckles. "Yeah. I guess talking about that kind of stuff with me is a little weird."

"A bit." She nods. "But I was more curious how you knew? I mean, you had other girlfriends to cover for her. Did you ever... I mean, were you tempted? Did you ever think you made mistake?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted." He gets a goofy grin as he thinks of his wife. "But I never thought I made a mistake. She makes me a better man. She makes me want to be a better man." He shrugs. "You just know. It just feels different."

"I have never been with another. There is nothing for me to compare to." She looks at him. "Am I being stupid?"

"I'm pretty sure that's one of the signs of being in love."

Wanda chuckles. "Maybe. I just worry sometimes. He is so young. We are both inexperienced. But he did get jealous of T'Challa."

"Hell _I'm_ jealous of T'Challa." He licks his lips. "Yes he's young. But he acts like a grandpa. And if you're worried, extend the engagement. You don't have to marry right away."

"Not like we have a choice right now." She sighs.

"This is true." His eye closes again.

"Sorry. I should let you rest." She stands.

"S'okay."

"You need to heal." Wanda nods. "And I have things to do."

"You go do the shit out of those things." He punches the air with very little effort behind it.

She laughs. "I am on it. Sleep. Heal."

Clint nods and drifts off to sleep with his wife's name on his lips.

Wanda smiles at him and shuts the light as she leaves. Silently, she reaches out along her connection to Vision. 'I love you.'

Vision smiles from where he sits watching the morning news. 'I love you.'

'Find an excuse to come back to me. I do not want a big wedding, I do not want to wait.' She opens her eyes again and starts walking to the palace.

The smile dissipates. 'I made a promise. I cannot leave until I set right what I helped put wrong.'

Wanda stops midstep. 'Of course you are right. But the second this is over, we elope.'

'And my promise to Pietro?'

'I will ask him to release you.' She's certain he will understand.

'Then that is what we'll do.'

'Tell Pietro to call me. And have a cup of tea and relax for me.'

He chuckles. 'I am relaxing now. And I will tell Pietro.'

'I adore you.'

'And I love you.' His brow furrows. 'Did something happen?'

'I am left alone too often to think.' She admits.

It makes him sad. 'How are your studies?'

'Distracted. I begin to worry about how many beautiful women there are in New York.' She tries to imagine him as he must be right now, drinking tea he doesn't need out of habit, wearing one of his handsome sweaters. She hopes it's the green.

'None are as beautiful as you.' He assures her.

'I will try to remember.' She promises. 'And Vision?'

'I am as I have been.' He looks at the television where the anchors are discussing the presidential race. It makes him sad. 'I am missing you.'

'Well. You have six hours left to decide what you will read before you must call me.' It's not a request.

'I think I already know.'

Wanda smiles. 'I cannot wait. But for now, I cannot neglect my duties any longer.'

'Until tonight then.' Vision pulls out a picture of her.

'Be well.' Her mind returns to the present and she rushes to her lab.

Vision's mind remains on Wanda. It makes him more determined to find a more viable solution so that his love can come home.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Excuse me, Mr Barnes?" The knock on the apartment door is light. If Babydoll had not spoken, he might not have noticed.

He looks up and sighs. After setting his beer on the coffee table (on top of the coaster), he rises and goes to open the door. He's surprised to see the young blonde woman and not pleasantly so. Especially after the reaming he got from Sam. "Babydoll. Would you like to come in?"

The blonde head is bowed. "That's, uh. That's not necessary." She seems really nervous. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I've been going through a lot lately and I guess you just pushed the right buttons. So. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

He nods. "Thank you. And you're forgiven. And I'm sorry." He sticks his hand in the pocket of his jeans. "With Carol and the girls gone, I... I pushed too hard."

"It was more Steve than you." She admits and rubs the back of her head. Luckily Sam had gotten to him, too, before they spoke again. "I've had a lot of choices forcibly taken from me so when he started pushing this Avenger thing on me, I freaked."

He nods. "Didn't help that I immediately started telling you what to do." His shoulders slump. "Jesus how am I gonna raise two teenage girls?"

She's not sure if she should answer that. She's cautious. "With love and respect? Odds are you'll actually know your daughters' histories, too."

"Yeah." He doesn't sound convinced.

"Just don't frame them for the other's murder and stick 'em in a nuthouse. You'll be fine." She reassures.

Bucky looks at her like that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Then he remembers her story. "I think I can promise not to do that."

She nods then bows her head. "I'll leave you to your day then."

"You wanna beer?" He remembers her age. "Or a soda or somethin'?"

"I'm okay. Thanks." She smiles.

"Yeah okay." He gives her a sad smile. "Take care of yourself. And try not to stay in your own head too much."

Babydoll nods. "Thank you. I will. You should do the same."

"I was just gonna watch Star Wars. Makes me feel closer to Carol." He knows it sounds stupid, but it's true.

She smiles. "That's really sweet. You must miss her a lot." She thinks momentarily of her sister.

"I do." He looks at her, letting her decide when she's ready to go.

"I'll leave you to it, then." She ducks her head, still feeling awkward. "See you later."

"See ya." Bucky closes the door and returns to his beer.


	233. Punching Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol studies up for the UN. Jess and Foggy go for lunch. The statue is put up in the garden, with some media coverage. Pietro and Betsy make plans.

It's careful work, preparing for the UN. At times, Carol feels she's going crazy with all the legal jargon. But she has to do it. For Bucky. For everyone. Luckily she has two lawyers to help her translate. She's been working more with Jen than with Matt. She's gotten to know the confident lawyer, understanding how she and Tony would get along. Tony tends to befriend women who don't take his crap. The others he used to just sleep with.

"You're going to do fine." Jen tells her. "People already know and like you, which gives you a huge leg up."

"But it can't just be about me, though I can already hear Jess telling me to work it. We need this to be solid legislation. This effects the whole world. My children will have to live with this." She rubs her temples and looks at Jen. "I know it's not just me, but somehow I got to be the face by missing the initial conflict."

"And we're lucky you did." Jen gets that look like she's about to tell a secret. "I know I shouldn't say this, but speaking as an outsider, you and Rhodey are the only two who could pull this off. Maybe Pietro, but he doesn't have the political chops. The others are too... themselves."

Carol chuckles. "Because I'm not? But I appreciate the vote of confidence. And I know Natasha will be there, so that helps."

Jen raises an eyebrow. "Don't make me go into specifics about why the others won't go over well with the public."

That makes her laugh. "I know, I know." She pauses to get herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"You going to do great. And I'll be there to support you, too." She promises.

"Thank you." She offers Jen another cup, too. "It's too bad you don't live out here. I could use another girl friend who's not an Avenger."

The lawyer nods her thanks for the coffee. "I have to admit I've considered it. Maybe if Foggy gets me in the door at his firm."

"Jess and Jess could probably help too." Carol points out, meaning Jones and Drew. 

"I don't know. New York is great, but I have a life in DC." She tilts her head. "Or as much of a life as a lawyer can have."

She nods. "Fair enough. I'll just have to visit you when I'm there."

"Sounds like a plan."

Carol nods, then she grins. "So did you really hook up with Matt back in the day? I swear, the more I learn about him the more I realize he's not at all the image he presents."

Jen raises a hand. "In my defense, I was young and stressed." She smiles. "But he was really good. Those hands..." Her dark hair swishes as she shakes her head.

"So I've heard." She moves in a little closer. "Am I wise to trust him with my best friend's heart?"

Jen takes a slow breath. "Usually I'd say no. But he seems different around Jess. I mean, he gave her a pet name. I've never known him to do that." It still surprises her.

Carol thinks about it, raising her eyebrows. "Well, I think I'd normally say the same of her. Commitment has never treated her well. But he seems to soften her around the edges."

Leaning back, Jen studies Carol for a moment. "Matt said something to me that kind of stuck. He said she is his kind of crazy. Or something like that."

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Carol shakes her head and runs a hand through her short blonde hair. "God knows it was for me."

Jen is curious. "Can I ask you something? Do the cultural differences not get in the way sometimes?"

"In what way?" Carol tilts her head.

"Well I've dated older guys and younger guys, and sometimes it just makes you have different world views.” Jen feels like she isn't explaining it well. "I mean, Bucky is from a time when most women didn't work."

"Ah. Yeah." Carol nods. "If I'm not careful, I can really emasculate him. He's so easy going about things you can miss it, though. Like, he's been really good about playing the house husband role but every so often he does make comments about his mom and how she wouldn't like that he doesn't provide for his family."

"Parents do have a way of screwing us up. Even if they don't mean to." She remembers Carol is a mom. "Not that you're going to screw up your kids."

"Of course I will. It's just a matter of how. I might screw them up to be awesome like I am." Carol winks. 

Jen laughs. "Well as long as you know."

"I think, for all of us, we either strive to be or not be our parents. I hope I'm the first for the girls, but if I have to be the second I hope it's for them to be something greater than I was able to." Carol shrugs. "I'm sure Bucky feels similar."

"Well you have two beautiful girls."

"Thank you. Do you want kids, someday?" She looks over.

"No. I'm a career girl. Kids don't really do it for me." Jen waits for the inevitable judgment.

Carol nods. "I really thought that was my path. Don't let people pick on you if you change your mind. Or if you don't."

"I was a head taller than every boy in my 6th grade class. I'm used to being picked on." She replies with a smirk.

Carol laughs. "Oh, I bet they all want you now, though."

"I've had a few offers thanks to Facebook." Jen confirms.

"Yeah. There's a reason I don't have one of those," Carol shakes her head.

"I don't get on much. But it's useful to keep connections." Jen says.

"I didn't have a lot of connections I wanted to keep, before." Carol admits. "Now that I'm sort of famous, it's just not worth it."

Jen nods. "Makes sense. So, feeling any better about your big UN speech?"

"I'll manage." She chuckles.

"Of course you will."

"Worst case, I put the girls out in front of everyone."

Jen laughs. "That should do it."

"The Avengers media accounts got hit so hard after their video on TV." Carol shakes her head.

"Well we'll leave them as our secret weapon." Jen smiles. "So I have a few UN countries on our side, including the US. Or at least the President. The Russians have been very supportive, too. They even offered amnesty to anyone seeking asylum."

"That's excellent. I'm sure we'll get more as they speak with each other." Carol smiles. "Then Buck can come home. The girls miss him so much."

Matt wanders over. "Is that Carol I hear?"

"Depends. Are you going to give me work or bad news?" She teases.

He adjusts his sunglasses. "I'm going to request a favor. Not sure where that lands on the spectrum."

She shrugs. "Guess it depends on the favour. What can I do?"

"Mind coming to my office? Just whenever you're done." He adds.

Jen raises an eyebrow. "Must be personal."

"I almost want to ask what Jess has done this time." Carol groans. "It's okay, I think we're done for now."

Matt leads the way back to his office. "It's not what she's done." He takes a seat behind his desk. "Pietro has started talking about going back to DC. It's... I'm not sure... I'm concerned. I was hoping you could maybe check in with her."

Carol smiles at his concern. "Of course I will. Though she seems just as likely to go to you as me these days."

"The baby thing is still kind of a touchy subject between us." Matt explains. "Also I know she's been missing you."

"Well, she needs to pick out my outfit for this UN thing, anyway." Carol offers. And she considers, as she looks Matt over. "You are doing okay, right? I know her idea of support isn't always the common idea. And, I mean, the guys aren't here and Foggy hasn't been around, I hope you're not feeling isolated."

"I'm fine." He's always been isolated to a point. It's harder without Foggy, but Jen is serving as a substitute.

"Okay. But you know I'm here. More importantly, you do have Jess and I know she's dedicated to your happiness." Though at what cost does worry her a little.

"I know." He puts his hands in his lap. "That was it really. Nothing major. I hope."

Carol nods. "Okay, no problem. I can talk to her doctor, too, to let him know your concerns."

"Thanks. How are you holding up? Jess told me she dropped off some kid that Foggy is helping?"

"America, yeah. Actually she's pretty awesome. And she's been a help with the girls." She shrugs. "I mean, I'd prefer Bucky be home, but she's been good for helping me stay optimistic. And I can't wait for him to meet her."

"I'm glad it's working out." He tells her.

"Yeah, me too. And I'm glad your new place seems to be working out."

"It does." His brow furrows slightly. "I don't know if Jess told you, but Pietro asked me to be Alice's godfather."

Carol smiles. "That's sweet of him. Probably because you've done so much to protect her already. I hope you accepted."

"I did." He looks pensive.

"But...?" She prods.

"I'm wondering if Steve might have been a better choice." He tilts his head. "I know he's not here. But I also know Jess asked him to ask me."

"So? It's her baby too."

"So you think I was right to say yes?" He's worried about the possibility of he and Jess breaking up.

Carol smiles. "If you can be a friend, and give advice if asked, I think you'll be perfect for the job."

"Thank you. I think I just needed to hear that from an unbiased third party." He knows she isn't exactly neutral, but if anything she would lean on the side of not liking him.

"Unbiased?" Carol shakes her head. "Come here."

Matt gets up and slowly walks around his desk to her.

She stands and takes his head between her hands. "We may not always agree and maybe I think some of your past choices were pretty dickish but there are two things I'm sure about you. 1) You are true to your word to the very letter of the law and 2) you are a just and moral person. One might even say good. Stop doubting yourself." She kisses the top of his head.

"Catholic guilt." It's his only excuse. Well, maybe there's another. "And a love of law."

"Stop it." She warns him playfully.

"Can't. It's ingrained." He gives her one of his lopsided smiles.

She puts a hand to her forehead. "That's the smile that gets Jess to give up any argument, isn't it?"

"Maybe?" He takes off his glasses. "Carol, I really do care for her."

"That's good because I'm pretty sure she really does care for you, too." Her tone is gentle but also amused.

"It's a new thing for both of us."

"I know. Take it easy. Remember she can be stupid, but she's also fragile." She lightly pats his chest. "And you're allowed mistakes, too, just don't be too proud to admit them."

He nods. "I'll try."

"Excellent. We'll have to do dinner again once Bucky's back. He's ridiculously fond of you." She smiles warmly.

"That would be nice. I'm fond of him, too." He chuckles. "We should do karaoke again. Jess and I have been wanting to go."

Carol laughs. "It's a date."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha feels numb. Or rather she feels like her former self, before Bruce came along and made her feel. Maybe that's why she's been spending a lot of time at the shooting range. Or maybe she's hoping her best friend will come walking through the door and tell her it's all been a bad dream.

She looks at the target, takes a breath, and fires three rounds into its head.

"I don't know why you bother. It can't be much of a challenge." Maria walks in, arms crossed.

"Clears my head." Natasha checks her clip.

"Yeah, me too." She uncrosses her arms and takes out her gun. "This whole thing is ridiculous."

"Yeah." The clip slides back into place, ending with a satisfying click. "Sad thing is, I actually thought the UN had the world's best interest at heart." Then she aims and fires two more shots.

Maria aims at her own target. "Could very well have been a Hydra plant somewhere along the way that edited it."

"Are you saying Ross is Hydra?" She would love it if it were true.

She shrugs. "I'm just saying it's a possibility. Not that I necessarily believe it."

Natasha shakes her head. "Odds are it's just people letting their fear get in the way of compassion."

"Yeah. Probably." It's followed by a round of shots.

"How are you holding up?" Natasha asks.

Maria glances over. "I'm completely fine. It doesn't affect my life, just my job."

"Stress can kill you." Natasha brings back her target to change it.

"I think Steve or Tony will manage it first."

The spy laughs. "$20 it's Tony."

"And completely unintentional." Maria chuckles.

"Absolutely." New target hung, she sends it back to the other side of the room. "Have you heard from Fury?"

Maria shakes her head. "Not since the beginning of all this when he told me to let you all work it out."

"Maybe he shouldn't have let the kids rule." Natasha aims. "He knows how stubborn we can be."

"Well, maybe if the kids stopped having kids."

"Maybe if the UN hadn't tried to screw us over." She shoots, a bullet going into each numbered area of the target. She scowls at the imperfect line she made.

"That's not keeping Fury away, though." Maria jokes

"Wonder what is." She shoots her target in the forehead. Again.

Maria hits hers dead over the heart. "I told you. It's the babies."

Natasha looks over. "Are we talking the actual babies or the ones Steve has a habit of adopting?"

"The actual ones that the remains of Hydra's science division want."

She nods. A little spycraft might be nice right now. "Does he need help?"

Maria shrugs. "I suspect he will soon."

"Let him know I'm available." She frowns. "Assuming I'm not too high profile now." Sometimes she hates being an Avenger.

"That depends what he's doing." Maria smirks. "Poor little Natasha is famous."

She raises an eyebrow before teasing back. "And poor little Maria has to keep everything running. After she's cleaned up the mess left by the big boys."

"I'm not the only one." She points out.

Natasha shrugs. "Now I need a drink." She starts putting her gun away. "Care to come with? Protect me from being hit on?"

"And here I thought you liked punching assholes." Maria smiles and puts hers away as well.

"I prefer beating them at their own games." Natasha confesses. "If that unvolves punching them, even better." She smiles. "Although beating a guy at darts is maybe one of my favorite things."

Maria tilts her head. "I understand completely."

"I knew you would." They put their guns away and head down to the nearest sports bar.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

There's a knock on Foggy's office door. "Mr Nelson, your noon appointment is here."

He looks up. "Is it noon already?" He takes a breath. "Okay. Send them in. Thanks."

The door opens and the sound of high heels click toward the office. Those heels are connected to tall black boots that, luckily, look very familiar. A simple teal dress covers the rest of her. And when Jess meets his eyes, she smiles. "Hello Foggy, I hope you don't mind that I booked our lunch date into your schedule?"

He smiles as he stands and walks around his desk to her. "Are you kidding? Is probably the only way I'll eat away from my desk." He kisses her cheek. "You look amazing by the way."

"You too." She gives him a hug. "Have you lost weight? They really are starving you."

"It's been busy." His tired eyes attest to that. "So where are you taking me?"

She appears to think about it. "How about whatever you're most craving?"

He gets an apologetic hopeful look on his face. "Do you mind your Thai place? Unless you've been there recently."

"I'm never there enough." She assures him. Then she offers her arm. "Neither are you."

"Now that is definitely true." He takes her arm. As they walk out, he notices the displeased look Marci is giving him through a conference room window. He smiles innocently and waves at her.

Jess notices and can't help a chuckle. "You should probably bring her some lunch back. And maybe some flowers."

"For Marci? You know that saying that women love flowers? Not so much with Marci. I'd do better giving her earrings." He chuckles. "Or a gift card to her favorite shoe store."

"Ah, a practical woman. Personally, I like flowers if it's obvious some thought went into it. But really anything that suggests I was thought of is nice." Admittedly Matt doesn't buy her things often but the little call here and there through the day is just as dear.

Foggy presses the down button for the elevator. "So I hear America and Carol are getting along. Thank you so much for that."

She shrugs. "No big deal. Solved a problem for Carol, too."

"Well it's a big deal to me. And to America. Definitely one huge thing less for me to worry about." They take Jess' car since Foggy still refuses to get one. He lives in New York City. A car is more of a hassle than a help here.

"The Avengers seem to like collecting list children. They just picked up a girl named Babydoll, of all things. Mind you, she certainly looks like a Babydoll." Jess weaves through traffic like it's nothing.

"Babydoll? Like in Sucker Punch?" Foggy sounds amused.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "I don't know? She claims she's from another dimension."

"Wow. Okay." His brow furrows. "Do you need the name of a good psychiatrist?"

"What? No, I have one." She looks at him with confusion.

"So Babydoll is seeing him or her?"

"Oh." The lightbulb goes off. "No, I don't know what she's doing. They sent her to hang with the group we don't know where is. Because she apparently knows Steve and Loki."

Foggy's brow creases with concern. "Is that wise? I mean, I somehow doubt they can find a good psychiatric facility if they're on the run. And being on the run might feed into her delusions."

"Pietro believes her." She parks the car and gives him a look that suggests arguing would be dangerous to his health.

"He does?" Foggy blinks a few times as he tries to process this. "And is he feeling okay? I know not having his sister around may be difficult."

"Because. Steve. Told. Him."

Foggy only looks more confused. "Okay." He doesn't say anything more but wonders if Steve is super stressed or just humoring the girl for some reason. He gets out of the car and holds the restaurant door open for Jess.

She nods to him as she walks in only to be immediately hugged by the waiter. She switches to Thai, the only word Foggy makes out is "Tony" which he guesses must be the waiter's name. Thankfully, she doesn't chat too long before they're shown a table near the windows. "Sorry. I had to promise to bring Alice by next time I have her."

He smiles at that. "How is she? How are you? Matt said he's going to be the godfather. That's amazing."

She's surprised to hear Matt spoke to him. "I thought Matt was being a stubborn asshole and keeping you away? Huh. Well, she's healthy. She seems to be obsessed with this little bunny doll I bought for her. Pietro is completely in love with her. I'm... still getting used to it."

"Matt's always a stubborn asshole, but sometimes we still call each other. Usually when it's late and one of us is either too drunk or too tired to remember we're kind of estranged." Foggy explains. He puts a hand on her arm. "Having a baby, that's a big thing to get used to."

"Yeah." She licks her lips and glances at him. "You'd probably work things out if he'd just give up his damned pride. He thinks he's keeping you safe but it's so hard on him and he just won't listen to me."

"Matt's from Hell's Kitchen. Pride is the one thing we have in abundance." Foggy gives her a little smile. "Tell me about Alice."

Jess can't help smiling back. "Well, everyone says she looks just like Wanda but blonde. She does have the baby blues, but I'm betting they'll shift to green, she's got it on both sides. Pietro sings to her in Sokovian every night. She only seems to fuss if she loses her bunny. She net the twins the other day, but I think she's still too young for that to mean much." She goes on for a while, making sure to show Foggy the picture of Alice and Pietro.

"She's adorable." Foggy studies the baby's face. "I think I see a little of you in her."

"Poor child." She chuckles and then she rubs her neck, a bit embarrassed. "Is it weird that after seeing Pietro with her, I really want to give Matt one? That's stupid, right?"

"No it's not stupid. Pietro looks really happy. It only makes sense that you want to make Matt that happy too." There seems to be a hint of worry in his eyes though. It wouldn't be right for Matt to continue his extracurricular activities if he has a kid who needs him, but Foggy doubts Matt could stop. It's like an addiction for him.

She sighs. "We're not ready for it, though. Either of us. I can't even handle the one I have for more than a few hours."

"You'll get there." He smiles. "Who knows, if I ever decide Marci is the one, we could have our babies together."

"Assuming Matt doesn't decide his life is too dangerous for me, too."

"For you?" Foggy laughs. "Pretty sure your life is too dangerous for him."

Jess shrugs. "As much as I love him, that man can be an idiot sometimes."

"You'll get no argument from me." He nods and thanks at the waiter who drops off two teas.

"Did he tell you he's working with Jen Walters right now?" She sips her tea. "He made a big deal of it for me, spelling out how they'd only been together a few times as if I cared what he used to fuck."

His eyebrows go up. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Trying to express annoyance?" She raises one of her own.

"Okay. That's cool." He nods. "And yeah he mentioned Jen. And it was more like every semester during finals except when Elektra was in the picture."

Jess nods. "See, Elektra I got jealous of. She probably would have won, if she'd lived." She will always doubt herself in that, no matter what Matt says.

Foggy understands. Emotional attachments are way different than physical ones. At least for people like Matt and Jess. For him, it's hard to have one without the other.

Jess stares at her tea for a moment before regaining her composure. "Have you been to the garden at all? Construction is just about done for the layout. Matt's done incredibly well coordinating with the workers."

He shakes his head. "Haven't had time. But I want to."

"I think they'll start some of the perennial planting next week." She smiles. "I'll be planting the herb garden myself."

"That's nice. I didn't know you did gardening." He feels like he's always learning something new about Jess.

She winks. "Mostly just the small kind that fits in an apartment."

"Well it's more than I do." He takes a sip of his tea. "Have you gone back to PI work? If so, maybe I can hire you for some of my cases?"

"I have. But I thought your office had a PI?" She tilts her head.

"Jessica Jones only works with Hogarth. The others hire from a pool on retainer by the firm." Foggy shrugs. "Given the nature of some of my cases, I think I can convince them to hire my own."

Jess nods. "As long as you're not getting in shit, I'd love to do your dirty work."

"You can have all my shit." He grins.

"Thanks." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Bad joke. Sorry."

"No, pretty sure you're not."

"I am." He promises even with a smile on his face. "Okay, look, you opened the door. I had to walk in."

"Bad jokes are like farts, only appreciated by the asshole who made them." She replies.

He laughs. "Yeah. Okay. I'm sorry. Really this time."

She shakes her head. "Lawyer thing or just you and Matt?"

"Bad jokes? Doesn't everybody tell them?"

"Not exclusively."

"I'm hurt. No really. I am. I tell good jokes." He's not really upset though. It takes a lot for Foggy to be upset.

She chuckles. "Must just be Matt, then."

"Definitely just Matt."

Jess nods. The food comes as she takes another sip of tea and she thanks them silently. "So what's exciting in your world right now?"

"Got a new place." Foggy picks up his chopsticks. "It's small. One bedroom. I could probably have gotten something nicer, but I don't feel comfortable in a place like Marci's."

"That'll become a problem if you decide to move in." She points out.

"With Marci? Oh we're a long way from that." He pops a shrimp into his mouth and sighs with happiness.

Jess chuckles. "That good or bad?"

"Good. I think?" He considers it then nods. "Yeah. Good. We're working our way to middle ground."

She reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." He chuckles. "We do have a tendency to argue though."

"Some argument is good. Lots?" She waves her hand.

"It varies."

She shrugs. "When I was with Pietro, we never argued. Ever. Over anything. You know how that went."

"Sounds boring." He looks at her. "I trust you and Matt argue quite a bit?"

"We've been known to, yes." She chuckles. "One of those unstoppable force meeting the unbreakable wall situations."

"Let me guess. You're the force. Matt's the wall." Foggy sips his tea.

She laughs. "Depends on the argument, but most often yes."

He nods. "I figured."

"In fairness, though, if I think he'll try to talk me out of something I just go and do it then tell him after."

Foggy laughs. "Yeah. Something tells me that doesn't go over well."

"Well..." She rubs the back of her neck.

"Say no more." He gives her a friendly smile.

She grins. "I still think it was a good idea. Uh. If it worked."

"Do I wanna know?"

"I... may have threatened Wilson Fisk?" Her voice is soft. "I wanted to make myself the target, instead of you and Karen."

Foggy's eyebrows are up to the middle of his forehead. "Thank you?" His voice wavers with uncertainty.

"Matt doesn't think it'll work, but I can assure you that man hates me and wants me dead." She leans on her elbow.

"Well hopefully none of us will have to find out." He looks nervous about the whole thing.

She nods. "Still. Better to prepare for the worst than be caught with our pants down."

He nods. "And you told Matt about that afterwards?"

"I did. And I'm alive to tell you about it." She holds out her hands.

He takes them. "I'm glad. But I think I'm on Matt's side on this. I know you're like..." He makes a face instead of saying super powered. "That was really dangerous."

"That was sort of the point." She smiles.

"You're crazy." It isn't a tease.

She gives him a look. "Someone has to be."

"I thought that was Matt. In fact, I was sure of it." He looks worried.

"Raised by Hydra." She points at herself.

"Right. But you're better than they are." He reminds her.

She nods. "But still some crazy inherited from that."

He nods and continues eating.

She plays with her chopsticks. "Did Matt tell you I've finally found my birth parents?" She looks back up.

"No. No, he didn't mention it." He picks up another shrimp. "Knowing him, he probably figured it was your news to tell."

She shrugs. "Not good news. My dad, it turns out, is a scientist with Hydra. Once I finally tracked down my mum from her departure from Hydra, I found she didn't make it far."

"I'm so sorry." He gives a supportive smile. "On the plus side, you know you aren't a clone."

"No, just encouraged a score of them."

"We are living in a sci fi novel." Foggy sighs.

"Tell me about it. I have powers because my evil scientist father accidentally hit my mother with his latest spider test laser." She shakes her head. "Then spent the next thirty years trying to replicate me."

"Wow. That's messed up." Foggy squeezes her hand. "What about your mom? It doesn't sound like she was an evil scientist."

She shakes her head. "More an evil lab assistant? From what I've been able to piece together, she was found dead in a hotel room when she tried to get out."

"Poor thing."

"Clearly she should have been smarter about it. Or taken me." Jess shrugs. She has no real connection to the woman as more than a name.

"Oh. I just kind of assumed she had." He tries to find a new subject to talk about. "Are you an American citizen?"

She grins. "Technically."

"You gonna vote for President?"

"If only to spite that spray-tanned fake." Jess wrinkles her nose.

Foggy chuckles. "I'm actually thinking of skipping that particular race this year. Is that bad? Maybe I'll vote Green Party."

Jess shakes her head. "Honestly, anyone who doesn't vote for Hilary is basically giving it to Trump. 'Anyone but' doesn't work in a two party system."

Foggy sighs dramatically. "Marci will probably vote Trump. I guess I should cancel out her vote."

"Or tie her to a chair and duct tape her mouth." She offers sweetly.

He laughs. "She'd just chew through it."

Jess laughs. "Maybe you'd best tie her to the bed and distract her, then."

"Maybe." He's blushing a bit.

She leans in, voice low. "Get yourself a bottle of that chocolate syrup for ice cream and draw a line from ankle to belly button. See if she still wants to vote Trump after your tongue takes its turn."

He goes more pink. "Wow. Okay. Did it suddenly get hot in here? It feels warm."

"Mmn. Humid maybe." Jess chuckles and leans back, biting her lip.

Foggy is fanning himself with his napkin and drinking more tea.

"Goodness, good thing I didn't get creative." She winks and the tip of her tongue sticks out.

"Sorry. Just don't usually talk about that kind of thing with a beautiful woman." The corners of his lips quirk up.

"Foggy, love." Jess shakes her head. "You should be talking about it every day."

"I come from a very uncommunicative family. I'm pretty sure my parents never had sex."

Jess raises her eyebrows and gives him a pointed look.

"It's true." He rolls his eyes. "Okay so they probably did. But I'd rather not think about it."

She shakes her head then she scoots over to his bench and leans in to whisper with her lips brushing his ear. "Many woman find it highly erotic if you simply whisper your intent without doing anything more than holding them. You should try that." 

He visibly gulps. "Okay."

"That's my boy." She pats his thigh and returns to her seat.

He takes a shaky breath then drinks more tea.

She tries not to look (since she'll laugh) and instead focuses on her phone as she texts Matt about breaking Foggy.

His reply comes when they are heading back to the car. 'Do your best to put him back together.'

'But who will put me back together? :(' She smiles as Foggy as they get in. "I'm sorry to return you to your office."

"It's okay. I've got a lot of work still to do." He seems to have finally recovered.

She nods."More's the pity. I did try to convince Matt to get you in on the Sokovia stuff. We're having fun. Really."

"Oh I'm sure Jen and Matt can handle it. But I'll let you know if anyone decides they want to sue using my firm." Foggy does miss the fight, though. He always loved fighting for the underdog. His mind wanders to Karen.

"Cheers, I guess."

He looks out the car window.

As they get to his building, she grips his knee. "Don't give up on him. I know he listens for you every night. He misses you."

Foggy looks at her in surprise. "It's hard. Knowing he goes out there looking for trouble. He's not like you. He doesn't have super strength or super healing."

"But he's dedicated and he's working hard to learn more and be better. Which reminds me. I promised him I'd off you muai thai lessons." She smiles.

"Muai thai? Is that a drink?"

"Fighting style. Kinda like kung fu."

"Oh. Um. Okay. When?"

"Figure out a date and get back to me?" She shrugs. "I can work with your schedule."

He nods, feeling a little nervous about it.

"You can bring Marci too, if you want." Jess adds with a smile.\

"I think she'd like that." He smiles in thanks. "Well, thank you for lunch. I'll talk to you soon."

"Definitely." She waves as he leaves. Then she texts Matt to see if he needs lunch, or just coffee, before she starts driving again.

'I got delivery. Coffee would be good. Thanks.'

Any excuse. She shows up twenty minutes later with coffee for both lawyers. "How goes the war?"

"Slow." He takes the coffee. "Thank you."

"De nada." Once Jen has her coffee, Jess follows into Matt's office and shuts the door. Matt turns to face her. His brow is furrowed. She doesn't usually close the door. She sits on his desk and begins idly picking things up before placing them back.

"What's wrong?"

"He thinks I'm crazy."

"Who? Foggy?" Matt touches her arms and slides his hand down to hers. "Did he say that?"

"Yes." She frowns and looks at their hands.

"And the context of his statement?"

"My willingness to do dangerous things." It's her turn to furrow her brow. "But he had this expression like he was still thinking it when we were talking about my parents."

"He's not like us." His voice is soft, comforting. "And I'm glad. You aren't crazy. Just different."

She pulls him into a tight hug. "I know it shouldn't bug me. I don't know what's with me today."

He wraps his arms around her. "If it helps, I don't think you're crazy."

"Yes. You're the sanest person I know." She buries her face in his chest.

"Well you're more sane than I am."

"Liar." She shifts, chin now resting on his shoulder. "Why don't I feel anything for my parents? Even Foggy expressed loss."

"You can't miss what you never had."

She rests her hand over his heart as she considers that. "I think I missed you."

"You didn't know that until you had me." He notes.

"No. I was just searching aimlessly." Her fingers walk up to his lips. "I thought I had searched for my parents. I thought I wanted to find them."

"You wanted to find them in the hopes of finding yourself." He leans in and kisses her.

She keeps him close, tasting him softly. "I don't think I was successful."

"That's because they aren't the ones who made you who you are. Your strength, your compassion that comes from your heart. Not from your parents or Hydra or SHIELD. It comes from deep inside you."

"Whatever you want? It's yours." She teases him gently, not sure what else to say.

"In that case..." He snuggles closer. "I'd like to drink my coffee."

She giggles. "You're no fun. But, if you must."

"I promise I'll be more fun tonight."

"So far away." She groans and leans back.

"It'll be here before you know it." He kisses her forehead then goes to sit on his desk.

She huffs like a needy child. "Is it here yet?"

"Not yet." He bumps against her. "Why don't you go buy something for Alice or the twins?"

"Not in the mood." She shrugs.

"Okay. Well would you like to go to the garden with me?" He needs to check on the progress.

She pretends to consider. "Do I get to hold your hand?"

"It's kind of a requirement."

"Kind of?"

He smiles. "It _is_ a requirement. Better?"  
.  
"Yes. Much. Now we can go." She takes his hand.

Matt stands and and leads her out. "Jen, we're going to check on the garden. Be back in an hour or so."

"Have fun." Jen calls from her desk.

Jess gives Matt's hand a little squeeze. "You know it."

Matt can't help but smile as he extends his stick. "I just want to check the progress and make sure we are on schedule. The statue should be placed tomorrow. I hope."

"That's exciting. I take it we'll be there for that?" It's a nice walk and they usually choose to take it instead of her car.

"Yes. Us, people from the neighborhood, and some members of the press." Matt isn't sure if Karen will be one of them.

"I'll make sure you look especially attractive." She bumps him teasingly.

He chuckles. "Thank you." Then he remembers. "I need to call Loki and let him know. I keep forgetting he's back."

"She." Jess reminds him. "And I won't let you forget."

"Right. She. Thanks." He squeezes her hand.

She nods. "And pregnant. You could actually see the bump on TV."

"Really? Wow. Must be hard without Steve here." He turns his head slightly towards her. "And I'm not forgetting or commenting on what you went through. I know it was difficult for you."

"No. It's how we both know the truth of it." There's sympathy on her voice as she leans in.

He nods. "I love you."

She can't help her smile. "Just like that? Out of no where?"

"Just like that. No expectations attached."

Releasing his hand, her arm goes around his waist and she kisses his cheek. "Love you, too."

He smiles. And it's like sunshine. In this moment Jess is sure this is the greatest love she will ever have. But it worries her, since things so bright never last. But she pushes the thought away and focuses on him, here and now.

"So how is it looking?"

"Ready for planting. The stonework is beautiful. The interplay of red, white, and blue stones for the pathways is a playful nod to Captain America and the blue stones demarcating each section is tasteful. They've even brought in a bunch of trees and bushes in pots to start planting around the statue tomorrow." Her voice conveys how impressed she is with the work.

"Good. Would you mind taking some pictures?" He wants to send them to Loki.

"Gladly." She takes out her phone to start snapping some shots.

Matt wanders, his stick leading the way. He wants to get a sense of the space. He can smell the plants and the dirt. It feels nice.

Jess imagines the future here. Vegetables and flowers and children laughing. It's good. "Jaa?"

He turns towards her voice. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you took this on."

He seems to relax and beam at the same time. "So am I."

She's glad to see it. "You look so good in the sunshine. I'll have to drag you to the beach once you're less busy."

"We could go rowing in Central Park." He suggests.

"But then I don't get to rub lotion on your shirtless torso." She whines playfully.

"Oh well beach it is then." He chuckles.

She smiles. "Good, because I didn't want to admit I liked your stereotypically romantic idea."

He outright laughs at that. "Does that mean we can't do it then? Or are you willing to pretend you aren't enjoying it."

"I could pretend." She sighs dramatically. "For your sake."

"Thank you, noodle."

"Not sure what you get out of it, though." She moves back to his side.

"I get you in a boat with me in Central Park." He thinks it's obvious.

"We could sit in the bathtub without water, it's about the same." She teases him.

"It's really not." He takes her hand. "Close your eyes."

She does. "Okay."

"Now listen." He lets her do so for a moment. "What do you hear?"

"Traffic, foot and vehicle. Wind. A couple of brave birds. Leaves. Your breathing."

"Do you know what you don't hear? The sound of water lapping against the boat. Ducks calling to each other." He leans in. "So no, I can't get that in a bathtub in our apartment."

"What if I found a recording?" She chuckles. "I know, that's not how your world works. But I like to bug you."

"I know." He takes a breath. "Pauly!" Pauly comes over, and they talk about the statue and what is left to do. "Great. Thanks. Loki will probably be here for the statue placement, too." He figures he should warn the guy. After all, there will probably be protesters here. It seems like there are always protesters nowadays.

"Carol will probably come, as a body guard." Jess offers and nudges him. "And me."

"I don't mind body guards when they're beautiful ladies like you, Miss. But a couple of officers'll be here just in case." Pauly's accent is thick New York. He was a Key Grip for Law & Order before the show ended. A lot of good people lost work when that happened. He started doing odd jobs, but the work wasn't steady. So working on this park was a godsend.

She smiles warmly. "Of course."

Pauly gets called away. He wishes them a good day then hurries off.

Matt smiles. This is his neighborhood, and he loves it. It almost gets him choked up.

Jess gives him a little squeeze, noting the emotion on his face. "You need a moment, love?"

He nods and takes a breath. "All of the work I've tried to do, as hard as I've tried to help, I've made this place safer. But until this, until the garden, I've never been able to bring back joy."

"Oh, jaa." She shakes her head and tugs his arms over her shoulders before she pulls him into a hug. "I don't mean to ruin your moment, since what you're doing here is so very good, but surely you realize thus isn't the first time you've brought joy?"

"To Hell's Kitchen it is."

She lightly hits his ass. "And what of all those people who got to keep their homes or got to keep eating because you were willing to take their case essentially for free. Was there no joy? We're they not a part of this community?"

"There was relief. Not joy. There's a difference." He gives her a squeeze. "But I understand what you're saying."

"That you're an integral part of making Hell's Kitchen stronger and better?" Her nose brushes his.

"Yes. And now so are you." He kisses her forehead.

"No, jaa. I'm just here for you."

"Don't you realize? I'm Hell's Kitchen."

"Is that so?" Her hands move to his face, cradling it gently. "I always thought you were more of a guardian angel."

He shakes his head. "Devil."

"Dork." She kisses his nose

"Princess." He smiles back.

She nips at his nose. "You should buy me ice cream."

Matt nods. "Lead the way, princess."

"I love when you spoil me." She takes his hand and starts toward the nearest shop.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki watches as the statue is placed. It's beautiful. But it's wrong. Steve is supposed to be with her. Tears fall from her eyes as those around her clap. Her tears are quiet ones as she stands so very still. A tissue is gently pressed into her hand by Carol. She, for one had expected tears. On her other side, Jess is videoing the whole event. It makes Carol smile to see her friend so keen.

Balling the tissue up, Loki stands as though shell shocked. She only comes out of it when Carol touches her shoulder and motions towards the sculptor. She nods and steps up to the man. "Thank you." Her voice is soft, barely audible. "It's perfect." Then she walks away, taking a seat on a bench opposite the statue so she can study it.

Matt leans over to Carol. "Should we be concerned?"

Carol's not entirely sure. "I think she's missing Steve. He did design the statue. I'll stick close." She moves to sit with Loki.

"What do you think?" Loki asks. Her voice is still quiet.

Carol brushes some hair behind Loki's ear. "I think you should congratulate the artist for staying so true to Steve's vision. And then I think you should remind all these fine people that the world needs heroes like Steve not to protect them but to show them how to live kindly."

"Right." She wipes her cheeks. "Time to put on my game face." She takes a breath to push away her emotions then rises like royalty from the bench. She returns to the artist and takes his hand. Her voice is loud and strong this time. "Thank you, Jordan. This statue is exactly what Steve envisioned. You have captured the spirit of mothers exquisitely. And were Steve here, I know he would say the same." She smiles and turns to the reporters. "Our desire for this to be a place of contemplation and renewal and growth is another step closer. The people of Hell's Kitchen is making it a reality." She glances at the protesters across the street. "I hope Steve gets to see it soon. I know he will love it as much as I do. And I look forward to bringing my child here and telling them how resilient and kind the people of Hell's Kitchen have been." She again glances at the protesters. She knows it's probably a bad idea to go over there, but she is itching to do just that.

It's Jessica Drew that starts the applause at Loki's words, others quickly following suit. Then she whispers to Matt. "That might help your case."

"When she's good, she is amazing." He says back.

Loki next shakes hands and exchanges some words with the people there. She compliments their work and asks how they see the garden or how they plan to use it. She also asks if there is anything else they need. Between, she keeps glancing at the protesters.

One persistent reporter steps forward, seeming to read her mind. "Loki, how do you respond to those who oppose this project largely due to your involvement? To those who think you should be sitting behind bars instead of working in the community?"

She looks them directly in the eye. "I'd say they were short-sighted. This project is not about me or Steve. This project is about this neighborhood. It's about the families that will get fresh food from here. And it's about second chances and choosing creation rather than destruction." She looks over at the protesters. "I understand their complaints, but I have already been behind bars. Steve tells me America is a place where people are allowed to change. I only want to be given the chance to do that too."

Carol steps in, hoping to keep things from escalating. "I think it was Gandhi who said that famous eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. While Loki can't undo the damage she did or replace the people who died in wake of her actions, she can learn from her mistakes. She can give from her heart to ease the pain of others but each of us have to deal with our own and learn to carry it. Nothing done to Loki will bring anything back, so why punish her again when she's clearly reformed?"

Loki looks at the protesters again. "I will never do enough to make up for the destruction I caused. I can only try." She looks at the reporter. "It's all any of us can do."

Carol wraps her in a hug and kisses her head. The reporter gives a brusque nod and moves away while other reporters madly scribble what they can of the answers, at least the ones not quick enough to record them.

Across the park, Jess tries to ignore the stab of jealousy at Carol's attention.

Loki turns to her friend. "Thank you. And don't hate me." She gives the tiniest of smiles that holds nothing but mischief. Then there's a loud exclamation of eeewwws from the protesters. A couple of pigeons decided to take a crap on the loudest of them while flying overhead.

"Steve would be so proud." She chuckles.

"I'd like to think so." She turns to her (former?) lawyer. "Matt, I can't thank you enough. This truly is marvelous." She goes around meeting people. To those who worked on the garden, she compliments their work. "It is so much more playful than what is on Asgard. There everything is marble and dreary." To the people from the neighborhood, she thanks them for coming and for letting Steve and herself help create this here. "I hope it becomes a place of tranquility." For the kids, she produces little illusions of Viking ships, her cats, and Pokémon and answers any questions they have. She especially loves the silly questions.

Carol keeps an eye on her but walks over to Jess, draping herself over her best friend. "This is good."

Jess agrees silently and scratches Carol's short blonde hair.

Foggy shows up in his nice suit and walks to Jess. "Hey. Did I miss it? I was in court."

"The ceremony? Yes, but the garden hasn't left." Jess winks and Carol giggles from her shoulder.

He bobs his head, allowing them their little joke. "Hi, Carol. It's good to see you."

"And you. You're looking particularly handsome. Guess that's what happens when you're rich and successful, huh?"

He smiles. "That's what I hear. It's tailored and everything."

Carol nods. "Sexy."

"I should get Matt one for Christmas or his birthday. Labour day. Whatever's closest." Jess waves her hand.

Foggy laughs. "Labor Day? We don't give presents on Labor Day."

"Maybe you don't."

Carol shakes her head. "Any excuse serves a tyrant."

"At least I'm a benevolent tyrant." Jess argues. "Love me and despair!"

That makes a few heads turn including Loki's and Matt's. The former trickster chuckles and asks the children she's talking to if they know what that's from.

"Hush, ladybug." Carol puts her hand over Jess's mouth.

"Lord of the Rings!!"

"That's right." Loki says and gives Jess a thumbs up. It's starts a conversation with the kids about power and the need to use it wisely.

Matt walks over to his girlfriend, his stick ahead of him. "Mind if I only do one of those?"

"Mmffmm?" She replies through Carol's hand.

Matt tilts his head and has a confused look on his face. "I didn't catch that."

Before Jess can answer, Karen walks up. "Hi, guys."

Jess licks Carol's hand and it gets removed with a disgusted sound. "Oh look, we've got all the Scoobies." Jess jokes.

Karen's smile is tight even as she hugs her former bosses. "Jess, Foggy told me you had had the baby. Still haven't quite gotten rid of that baby fat, huh?"

"I was thinking I might keep it. Since the fat you keep between your ears seems to have done wonders for you." It's so sweet sounding, you'd think it was the sincerest compliment.

Matt clears his throat.

"It's called a brain." Karen says. "You can tell I use it because I haven't had an ex-boyfriend's baby."

Jess smiles but it's cold. "Sorry, I don't enjoy killing."

"Hey, don't do this." Carol purrs into Jess's ear and attempts to tug her away.

"That's not what I've heard." Karen says.

Foggy takes Karen's arm. "Hey, I just got here. Why don't you show me around?" He pulls her away and starts talking.

Matt lowers his head. His hand reaches out. "Jess?"

Jess takes his hand and feels Carol warm against her back. She's strong, she's safe. "Sorry. She jabbed so I punched."

"I don't blame you." He gives her fingers a squeeze. "She was cruel. I'm going to tell her if she can't treat you with respect, then I can't be her friend."

"Or I could just break her nose." Carol offers cheerily.

But Jess shakes her head. "She's just jealous. And lonely. She thinks I have everything she wants."

"She... She's stronger than she thinks." Matt says. "And I have everything I want."

Jess nods. She won't say what she believes, that Karen wouldn't have been so petty if Matt were a better friend. "I've been blessed past my wildest dreams."

Carol kisses Jess's head. "Love you, ladybug."

Matt can hear the conversation Karen is having with Foggy. He can hear Loki come up to them.

Jess's grip tightens on Matt's hand when she sees her, but she stays silent.

Carol smiles brightly. "You looked like you were having fun with those kids."

"I was. I've always found children easier to deal with. Is everything alright?"

"Just a little cattiness. Nothing we don't see every day." Carol assures her

Loki nods then looks over at Foggy and Karen. "I should probably go say hello. Wish me luck."

"Ask how her brother is." Jess suggests bitterly.

"Does she have a brother?" Loki asks.

"Not anymore." She pushes back into Carol.

"Ah." Loki licks her lips. "I think perhaps I shan't take your advice then. But thank you." She gives Matt's arm a squeeze as she goes to say hello to Foggy and Karen.

"Play nice, Jess." Carol reminds her friend with a squeeze.

Jess sighs. "I'm over this. I want to go home."

Carol rocks her in her arms. "Stop it. You know your home is here as well as I do."

Matt moves closer to her. "Why don't you and Carol go get some ice cream?"

There's a small pout. "You don't want any?"

"I think I should stay here until the circus is done."

"Oh, alright." She tugs him over to steal a kiss. "Call me, we'll celebrate after."

"Sounds like a plan." He points to his lips, requesting another kiss.

She's happy to give it. Then she whispers in his ear. "I'm proud of you." With that she takes Carol's hand and the two friends leave to find the nearest ice cream shop.

Matt smiles and waits, listening to Loki's conversation with Karen and Foggy. He hears Loki inquiring if Karen is asking her question as a friend or as a reporter. Karen asks why it couldn't be as both. The trickster chuckles. "Karen, if you have to ask that, then either you aren't cut out to be a reporter or you've already stopped being a friend. But to answer your question, I miss Steve every moment of every day. And I cannot wait for him to return so that we can come here together. I know he will love this garden as much as I do."

The garden slowly empties, though many of the workers return to their jobs. A few of the community are exploring further to see what there is and how the garden will work.

Foggy seems nervous as he stands with the two women. Matt can't see the glances sent his way, but part of Foggy really does miss his friend especially in this sort of situation.

Loki however does notice. "I should let you go so you can write your story." She turns to the lawyer. "Foggy, it was good to see you." She kisses his cheek and makes her way back to Matt. "Are you as tired as I am?"

"More. Want some ice cream?"

"I'd love some." She walks with him to the closest ice cream parlor.

Jess and Carol are at a table sharing a clichéd large sundae, a compromised chocolate ice cream with fudge and peanuts. The two friends are laughing and have somehow both ended up with fudge on their noses.

Matt smiles. "I know those laughs anywhere."

"Come, sit." Jess waves them over when she sees them.

Carol wipes the fudge off Jess's nose and sticks the finger in her mouth. "Mmn. We've got enough to share."

Matt sits next to Jess, and Loki takes a seat next to Carol. "Are you sure?" Loki asks.

"Eat." Carol holds out her spoon for Loki.

"It's twice the size we thought." Jess agrees and takes some fudge to dab Matt's nose.

"Thank you." Loki takes a large scoop out of the sundae. "Jess, thank you for taking pictures."

"Hey, it's what I do best these days." She shrugs.

Carol chuckles. "There's a reason the first two letters of picture are PI."

"Lame." Jess groans.

"PI are also the first to letters of piss." Matt notes helpfully.

Jess hits his shoulder. "Sleeping on the couch."

"Just stating a fact."

Loki looks at her spoon full of ice cream. "It is a lovely garden though, isn't it?"

She puts a scoop of ice cream in his mouth to shut Matt up before agreeing. "Yes, it was a good idea. The design is great, and you got a halfway decent guy to organize it."

"Oh, I'd say he's more than decent when he wants to be." Loki smiles. "Trouble is, he has to want to be."

"Isn't that every man ever?" Jess grins.

She laughs. "Speaking as someone who spends most of their lives as one, yes."

"Traitor." Matt says after he swallows.

Carol shakes her head. "No. Some don't have any decent at all. Donald Trump comes to mind."

There's a collective groan around the table. Loki frowns. "If he were President when I became human, I'd probably be in jail if not executed by now."

"I could totally make him disappear." Jess suggests. "It would be worth the jail time."

"No." Matt says.

"We could make it look like an accident." Loki suggests. Then she frowns. "Odin would probably hold it against me though."

"I believe in our system, even if it is flawed." Carol points out. "America has the right to make a mistake, just as you or I do. Steve would agree."

Matt agrees. "We have to try to work within the law."

Jess frowns and leans on her hand. "Bloody patriots."

"Yup." Carol laughs. "Yet you must love it, considering who you love best."

That makes Loki think about Steve. "We should work within the law so long as the law is just. That is what the patriots believed, yes?"

"And if a law is unjust, we must fight to fix it." Carol waves her spoon.

"Or dump tea into the harbor?" Loki remembers the story because when she first learned of it she thought it was such a waste of good tea.

"Peaceful protest." Carol argues. "It was a demonstration. The tea represented the taxes they didn't want to pay unless they got a vote to where they went."

"Ah, yes, taxation without representation. Silly Americans." Jess shakes her head.

Carol wrinkles her nose. "It's important. What's democracy without that right?"

Matt furrows his brow. "Am I really eating ice cream with three powerful women discussing the reasons for the American Revolution?"

Loki smiles before she begins to quote Hamilton. "You know I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot."

Jess grins then offers. "What would you expect? Should we talk fashion? Gossip? TV? Oh, honeybee you see the Doctor's new companion yet?"

Carol laughs. "Yes. And no, Matt, strong women doesn't mean our muscles."

"I didn't just mean your muscles, Carol." Matt assures her. "Loki proved that today. So did Jess for that matter."

"I did what now?" Jess looks over.

"Gave Karen a hefty blow with just your words."

"Oh. I've done better." She rests against him. "But I feel kind of bad for her."

Loki swallows the ice cream in her mouth. "Don't be. She may come off as sweet, but she's ruthless."

"Please, she's just obnoxious and unrelenting." Jess rolls her eyes.

Carol pokes at her. "So she's already gotten at your fragile ego?"

"No." Jess frowns. "Besides, she's had to go from spending every day with her two best friends to almost never seeing or even speaking to them. That's miserable. It's no wonder she's turned to a bitch."

Matt frowns. "Could we not talk about her please?"

"So we can't talk American revolution or Karen." Carol teases. "What _can_ we discuss, Matt?"

"Religion?"

Jess snorts. "A Catholic, Anglican, Buddhist, and a Pagan meet in an ice cream shop..."  
Carol laughs.

Matt bumps against Jess. "We are the start of a joke."

"Or a revolution." Loki suggests. "Which we are trying to do...within the law."

"I'd rather eat ice cream and shag." Jess is bluntly honest.

"With all of us?" Loki teases.

Carol chuckles. "If she did those in a tub, she'd consider it heaven and never leave."

"No." Jess points her spoon. "True."

Loki looks at Carol. "Can either of us say any different?"

"I'd prefer chocolate and an air plane." Carol winks.

"I hope you aren't flying the plane at the time." She takes another scoop of ice cream.

"I could do it."

"She probably has." Jess adds.

Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Sounds dangerous." Matt says.

Jess laughs. "You've met Carol, right?"

"Good point."

"That said, I'd totally do it." Jess bumps him.

Loki sighs. "Right now I'd settle for Pop-Tarts and a closet so long as I had Steve."

Carol gives her a hug. "I know what you mean."

Jess can't help feeling a bit guilty.

"But they'll be home soon. We have to have everything ready." Carol continues. "It'll be that much sweeter for the wait."

"Yes." Loki smiles at Jess and Matt. "You two will just have to have sex for us."

"Done." Jess hits the table playfully. "Pants, right now, Murdock."

He looks over at her, feeling his cheeks going slightly red. "Now, noodle, you know I'm a stickler for the law. And having sex in public is definitely against several of them."

"You're no fun." She kisses his head tenderly.

Carol tilts her head. "Aww, no free porn?"

Loki smiles at them. "Just go with them back to their apartment. I'm sure they won't mind. I, on the other hand, have no time for such pleasures."

"No, no peep shows for Carol." Jess shakes her head.

"But I've already seen most of you." Carol makes a face.

"But not most of me." Matt reminds her. "And Jess gets very jealous."

Jess wraps her arms around him. "Exactly. You don't get to see my Matt. You chose your husband now that's your man flesh forever."

"I'm fine with that. Bucky is perfect." Carol shrugs. "Sorry, Matt. You're not good enough."

"I'm not offended."

"Good." She leans in to pat his cheek. "That said, I hope you're very well rewarded for your good work, tonight."

"Thank you." He looks uncertain as he says it, mainly because he's not sure what else he could say to that.

Jess silently puts a finger over her lips to let Carol know to stop teasing him.

She nods. "So do you like the new place? Jess says I can't see it until Bucky's back. Because she's a jerk."

He relaxes with the change in topic. "I do. It's got everything we need."

Loki stands. "I apologize for breaking up this party, but I really do have to go. Thank you all for your help. And for the ice cream." 

"Oh, of course honey." Carol smiles. "Call me later?"

"I will. Have a good day." She walks out and heads to an ally so as to disappear in private.

"She's okay, right?" Jess furrows her brow.

"I think so." Carol looks the way Loki went. "Probably just some tummy issues. Or maybe scheduled to call Steve."

"Okay." Jess nods.

"Are you actually worried about her?" Matt takes it as a hopeful sign.

"You're the asshole." She nudges him.

"And you're a princess. That has nothing to do with the question."

"Sure it does." She taps her spoon on the bowl. "It implies I'm not an asshole and therefore am capable of giving a damn."  
"I'm actually going to disagree on the bit about Jess not being an asshole." Carol grins. "She really is."

Matt smiles and wraps an arm around Jess. "Yeah but she's my narcissistic princess above all else."

Carol shakes her head with a grin. "You deserve each other."

"Thank you." Jess gives Matt a soft kiss.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro pretends to eat Alice's feet as she lies on a blanket on the floor. He makes 'arh-arh-arh' sounds as he does.

Betsy looks up from her book, shaking her head with a smile. "I could cook you something."

He looks up, smiling. "Cheese sandwich?"

"Grilled?"

"Not necessarily. But it would be nice." It's hard to say no to that face.

"Ten minutes." She marks her page and rises.

"Thank you, Betsy." He looks at Alice. "Besty is wonderful woman. Just like you will be."

The little girl sucks on her fingers and stares up at him.

"You don't believe me? You will see." He boops her nose.

Soon, Betsy returns with a perfectly toasted sandwich cut in half diagonally. "Here you go, papa."

"Oh, you are the best." He kisses her.

Alice replaces her fingers with one of her bunny's ears.

Betsy kisses back. "Yeah, yeah, love you too."

Pietro eats his sandwich as he happily gazes at two of the three women he loves. The only one missing is his sister.

Betsy sits near Alice and gently strokes her cheek. "Such a pretty girl. You going to be just like your daddy?"

"Let's hope not. At least not too much." Pietro would rather she be more like Wanda.

"Hey, you're talking about the man I love." She points a finger at him.

He shrugs. "The man you love has made many mistakes. He is rarely thinks before he acts."

"But he's a good person. One of the best I know." She moves to sit next to him and pulls him into a tender kiss. "One who knows to make the best of his situation no matter what."

He shakes his head with an embarrassed smile. "Stop. I cannot take such compliments. Besides." He brushes her hair off her shoulder. "You know I prefer actions to words."

She blushes slightly. "Your daughter is right there."

"I only want more kisses. Maybe hand holding." He kisses her cheek and then finishes his sandwich.

"Only, huh?" She wipes crumbs from his mouth before claiming it.

"Mmm. So nice."

She smiles. "I'm glad you think so. I've begun to worry you'd forgotten me for love of your daughter." It's a gentle tease as she ruffles his hair. Pietro has been nothing but adoring even though tired and occupied.

"Not possible. You have been my shelter." Pietro hopes she understands how important that is. Shelter and food were the two things he and Wanda always sought. They were the most important things other than watch other.

"Ssh. I know." She pulls him close and kisses his head.

He wraps his arms around her. "It is strange how I can be so happy and sad at the same time."

"Isn't that life?" She rests her head against his. "Enjoy the good, change what bad you can, endure the rest."

"I like that. Did you just make that up?"

"Yes." She gives him a bemused smile.

He looks at her with awe and love. "You are very wise. And I am luckiest man to have you and Alice and Wanda."

Betsy agrees. "You really are. But you deserve us, my sweet Pietro. It's your extraordinary kindness."

He frowns. "Except I am not going to be kind to Jess." He looks at Betsy. "I want to go home to DC."

"She'll understand. She made that choice months ago." She kisses his temple.

"Making choice and living it is very different." Pietro notes. He tugs at Alice's toes.

"She'll still understand." Betsy reminds him. "She's strong, she's faced far worse. Plus she has Matt and Carol to support her."

He nods.

"Or are you worried to lose her support?"

"I am worried..." He shrugs. "I don't know why. She changes her mind. I do not know if she will want to keep Alice or not have anything to do with her."

Betsy nods. "That's one of the reasons it's good you have legal custody."

"Thank goodness I do." He sighs and looks at his child. "I just want Alice to know and love all her family."

She strokes his cheek. "Of course you do. But this little girl has a pretty big family to love and love her. I mean, how many hours now has Loki spent with you? Or Vision?"

He nods. "Speaking of family, how is your brother?"

"He's good." She leans against him. "They've called off the vampire hunt, though they're still listening for rumours. And..." She grins excitedly as she draws it out.

He grins back. "And?"

Betsy leans in, hand cupping her mouth to indicate the secret. "He's started ring shopping."

Pietro's eyebrows rise to the middle of his forehead. "Wow. That is exciting."

"It was probably Meggan's idea, but yeah." She chuckles.

"Does he know how he will ask?" Pietro asks partly in hopes of finding out what Betsy might like should they get yo that point.

She shakes her head. "No, Brian is hopeless as ever. I told him he should take her out for a picnic in the countryside, as she likes that sort of thing."

He nods. "It is good for it to be intimate."

"Wanda tells me Vision proposed in their bedroom when they first moved in to your house." She smiles. "I thought that was very sweet."

"She made him ask my permission."

"Because Wanda won't have a man who can't understand your importance to her." She taps his nose. "You have been her world. It's important to her for the change to be acknowledged."

He nods. "And she has been mine."

"So it was important to be okay for both of you."

His head drops. "I should have been as conscientious with her about Jess."

She pulls his head to her shoulder and strokes his hair. "You were only dating. It wasn't meant to be life changing yet."

"No. But it was."

"Don't do this, P. Neither of you planned for that, neither expected the birth control to fail. But you both pulled strength from the ones you love and made the best decision." She firms her hold on him.

"Sometimes I wish you were not so understanding." He regrets saying it as soon as it comes out.

She hits his temple firm but soft. "Do you want me to tell you that your an idiot for going with a woman with a history, instead? That you got what you deserved? Don't be daft."

Pietro shrugs. "I feel unworthy of you. You could do so much better."

"I do hear Sam's still single." She teases.

He looks at her. "Sam is a good man. Better than I am. And with less baggage." He adds the last with a smile. Then he kisses her.

She kisses back slowly, lovingly. "Not better, just different. And not the man I love."

"I am very lucky." He continues kissing her.

"You are." Her hand slides over his chest to his side.

"And you are very wise." He kisses her. "And stunning." Another kiss. "And amazing."

"She's still right there." Betsy laughs.

"And I am still only kissing."

"For now." She taps his chin. "You should let Jess have Alice a night before we head home."

He nods slowly. "Only if you promise to keep me awake."

She grins. "I won't have to, you'll be taking me out."

It makes sense. They have not been out in a while. "But not all night." He notes.

"You don't need to be up all night. You'll wake if she calls." Betsy assures him.

He chuckles. "I meant stay up all night to worship and pay all the attention to you. Sex." He adds the last just to be clear.

"Oh, of course."

"Unless you don't want to." He shrugs as though he doesn't care either way.

Betsy puts a finger to her cheek. "Gee, do I want to shag my bloody hot boyfriend that I've barely had a chance to even sleep with since the birth of his daughter? Let me think."

He nods knowingly. "It is a difficult decision."

"I think." Her fingers walk up his chest. "You might have to let Jess take her the whole weekend. Maybe encourage Vision to stay out, too."

Pietro smiles. "I will call Jess. It will not be difficult to get Vision to stay in the lab."

She rubs her nose against his. "Take me clubbing so we can get lost in that rhythm and then our own."

"You got it." He's just about to kiss her when Alice begins to cry. He sighs and moves to check on his daughter. "What's wrong, pretty lady?" He soon discovers she has a wet diaper.

Betsy sighs with a chuckle. "Alice, you're a dear but please share."

"She will share when she better understands the concept." Pietro lifts her up and carries her to the bedroom to change her.

"What about me? When do I get carried and stripped?" Betsy calls teasingly as she gets up to prepare a bottle just in case.

"After Alice goes to sleep."

Betsy shakes her head to herself. They both know it hasn't really worked out that way for a while.

Pietro finishes changing Alice then turns to see Betsy standing at the door with a bottle in her hand. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." She gives it to him.

He offers it to Alice. It takes a moment before she drinks. When she finally does, Pietro kisses Betsy's cheek. "JARVIS, please call Jessica Drew for me."

"Drew." She recognizes the number as the private line at Stark tower but that could be many people.

"It's Pietro. How are you?" Before she can answer, he tells her she is on speaker with Betsy and Alice.

"Thanks for the warning." She lightly slaps Matt's thigh and refills his glass with the champagne she's been treating him to for the garden opening. "We're good. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had plans this weekend and if not if you would like to take Alice." He silently asks Betsy if that came out too much like word vomit. Betsy silently assures him.

Jess leans in to Matt and asks softly. "Would you be comfortable with that, jaa? I won't if you're not."

"If it is too short notice I understand." He adds.

"We should be okay for it." Jess decides.

Pietro smiles. "Would you prefer Saturday to Sunday or Friday to Sunday?"

Jess nudges Matt again.

"Whichever you want, noodle."

"Thank you." She gently kisses his cheek. "We can do Friday to Sunday so you can have some alone time, sweethearts."

Pietro looks at the girl in his arms. "I know Alice will love it."

"Assuming she doesn't miss her daddy and cry all night. If Matt moves out because of this, I'm kicking your cute ass." The threat is empty and obviously affectionate.

He laughs. "Just make sure she has her rabbit. And tell Matt to sing to her."

"Does she like Styx?" Jess chuckles.

Pietro's eyebrow rises in confusion. "I do not let her play with sticks."

"It's a band Matt likes." She explains. "Usually just old men like them."

"Hey!" Matt protests.

Jess giggles and pokes him. "Sorry, I think I've just earned myself a beating. Give Alice kisses from us."

"We will." He realizes Jess probably doesn't have a crib. "Oh one more thing, you are welcome to stay at the tower."

"It's okay. We moved to this place so we'd have room for her." She's got most of the furniture. She just needs to finish setting it up.

"Okay. Then I will bring her around 6?"

"I'll be here." She smirks. "I might have a little something for you, too."

"That is not necessary." He tells her.

Jess shrugs. "Never is. Now go pay attention to your girls. I need to finish getting Matt pissed. Uh. Drunk."

Pietro laughs. "Okay. See you Friday." He looks up, uncertain how to end the call.

JARVIS does it automatically, letting him know. Betsy wiggles her eyebrows.

He laughs. "What is wiggle for? Is it because we will have two nights alone?"

"No, I'm imagining Matt naked and drunk." She teases him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"And you like this image?"

She smiles to herself. "Well, he _is_ fit, but he's not the bloke I'm truly imagining."

He turns his head to kiss her.

The kiss is tender and sweet.

"Clubbing Friday or Saturday?" He smiles. "Or both."

"Start with Friday. We'll see if we make it out of bed Saturday."

He grins. "We will see."

She sucks lightly on the skin behind his ear. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"I will be with you soon." He leaves to burp Alice and put her to bed

She heads to the bathroom, pulling off her clothes and headed to the sink for her washing and brushing.

She can hear him singing that Sokovian lullaby that sounds sad. It makes her wonder why all lullabies seem so sad. Maybe because innocence can never stay. Then the singing fades, a sign that the baby has fallen asleep.

She slips on a nightshirt and heads to the bed. Her hair brush is on the nightstand and she grabs it to start running it through her long purple locks. It reminds her she'll need to touch up soon.

Pietro walks in, pulling off his shirt. "I need to brush my teeth." Then he ducks into the bathroom.

"No hurry." She reminds him.

The sound of running water is heard. Then the flush of a toilet. Then more water. Finally he walks out wearing only boxer shorts. He jumps on the bed, landing next to her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hey sexy." She sets her brush down and leans against him. "You're a nutter, you know that?"

"Yes. I know." He grins up at her.

She brushes his bangs aside. "I meant it, you know, when I said DC was home."

He nods. "DC is home." He looks at her. "How would you feel about making my home your home?"

"And help raise that beautiful little angel?"

Pietro's brow creases slightly. "You're right. It is to much to ask. It is only that I have grown to love having you around.

"Did it sound like I hated the idea?" She kisses his temple. "I just want to know how permanent you mean this to be."

He scratches his chin as he thinks. "I would like it to be permanent, but I also know this is one thing I should probably take slow."

Betsy smiles. "Well, we can start with moving in. We'll move on if that works for us. Okay?"

He nods then makes a face. "But I need to ask Vision and Wanda first. It is their house." He takes her hand. "Do you mind sharing?"

"I've been living at the X-Mansion. This is nothing." She winks.

He kisses her hand. "I love you."

"And I love you." She smiles. "But not as much as I would if you were feeding me alcohol like our friends."

"I will get you any alcohol you would like."

"Your kisses?"

He leans up as he pulls her down into a kiss. She gets comfortable against him and the kisses continue. His hand wanders over her back.

"You sure you want to start that?" She sucks at his lower lip.

"I don't know if you know this, but I can be very fast." He winks at her.

She laughs. "But how satisfying is that?"

"Then I will go slow."

"We'll be interrupted. Again." It doesn't stop her fingers from sliding into the edge of his boxers.

"Then it will be like tease." He smiles and moves to be above her.

She looks up affectionately. "You do love teasing."

"Uh-huh." He slowly moves down her body, not touching her until he kisses her left knee.

She bumps his cheek with that knee. "Maybe you should save it for the weekend?"

He looks up. "You think I will wear myself out if I do this tonight?"

"No. Honestly?" She hooks her leg over his shoulder. "I keep expecting to hear Alice. How do new parents do this?"

"I don't know. We will find out." He kisses the side of her knee. He kisses an inch above that.

She shifts but she's not so sure she can keep the mood when every sound might be that interruption. "Pietro."

"Yes?" He kisses her again, about mid-thigh this time.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." But her fingers tug at his hair and her hips lift from the bed.

"All the more reason to do it." He continues his trail of kisses up to her panties.

She moans. "P. I've missed you."

He pulls on her underwear. "I have missed you, too."

"At least." Her thighs squeeze his shoulders. "You get the satisfaction that she's yours."

"All of my attention is on you right now." His fingers open her labia so he can run his tongue up her slit.

"Jesus." She shivers and tosses her head back.

He uses his tongue and his lips to tease and coax. He relishes the saltiness of her taste. And he especially loves the reaction it's getting.

She tugs at his hair encouragingly. "Pietro. You are incredible. But you know what we both really want."

He nods and moves to get a condom.

Betsy shifts to get more comfortable, legs falling open easily for him as she waits.

His boxers come off. The condom goes on. Then he's above her again. He looks into her eyes then kisses her deeply.

Her arms circle his shoulders. "Don't make me wait, it's already been too long."

He pushes into her.

She moans deeply. "That's it. Nice and easy."

Pietro has to concentrate to keep a slower pace. He places his forehead on the pillow next to Betsy's head and closes his eyes.

Her hand touches the back of his neck and her lips brush his ear. "You're perfect. Like always." Her thighs hug him firmly.

He adds force to help keep the speed at bay.

It's exactly what she needs. And when his angle finds the right spot, it doesn't take long to leave her shaking and panting his name.

That's when he brings on the speed to get his own release. It takes less time than usual. Then he collapses against her, panting in her ear.

"Just what I needed." She smiles. "Your love."

"You always have my love." He kisses her temple then discards the condom in a blur.

"You know what I mean." She snuggles him close sleepily.

"I understand." He pulls the covers up.

She kisses his neck. "Never leave."

"Never. Until Alice cries. But I'll be back."

"Perfect."

"You're perfect." His eyes are already closing.


	234. the best still carry the shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess gives Matt a send off for his trip to Europe (as well as celebrating the garden). Carol, Jen, and Matt head to Europe to face the UN. So do T'Challa and (sort of) Wanda. Speeches are given and our heroes await a verdict. Pietro drops Alice off so he can have some alone time with Betsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's lingerie - http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/dAgAAOSwyQtVqGEh/s-l640.jpg

"Good thing I bought two bottles. But this stuff isn't cheap." Jess scolds lightly as she pops the second champagne cork to refill Matt's glass. "You'll be sick as a dog for the flight tomorrow but that's not my problem."

"Are you intentionally being cruel to me?"

"You're going to Geneva with Carol and Jen. I do not hear a Jess in there." She's a bit tipsy, having helped him with that first bottle.

He strokes her hair. "That's because you're impulsive and unpredictable. Also, we need you here. You're my eyes and ears." He grins that tiny grin of his. "Mostly my eyes."

"I hate you." She rests her head against his shoulder as she steals the cup to sip. It's good. She's not dumb enough to tell Matt it's $200 per bottle good, though. "Remember while you're there to listen in case of a Hydra spy. Also Wanda will be going, in secret, with T'Challa. She's a bitch but what they did was worse. Help her fuck them."

"It would be my pleasure." He takes the cup back.

"Alice will be here when you return. Thank you." It earns him a kiss.

He elongates it, deepens it. "Here's a potentially stupid question. If I'm going to be away from you, why are you getting me drunk instead of shagging me?"

"Because you will think of tomorrow's pain every time you leave me from now on."

"I'd rather miss the pleasure you give me."

Jess laughs. "Well, if you're not so drunk it's stopped working, we can both have what we want." Her hand goes to his lap to give a test rub. It's definitely still working.

"Lovely, he's still awake." She moves to kneel between his legs and start working his pants off.

"You mean you just woke him."

She shrugs. "6 of one, half dozen the other." As his pants and underwear come off, she kisses along his thighs.

He unbuttons his shirt. "Don't forget my socks."

She rolls her eyes but obediently tugs them off. Then she rises and tugs off her dress, tossing it atop his pile of clothes. Panties and bra soon join. "I'm going to the bed where there are condoms and more space." She nips seductively at his lips before pulling away.

Matt sighs and stands up. He removes his shirt as he follows her to the bed.

But she hasn't gone straight to the bed. She's paused to find something lacey to treat his fingers. You could call it a short dress except that it's more hole than fabric. It consists of a bra and ribbons wrapped around her torso until they form a short skirt. Perhaps short is generous when her pussy is still basically exposed. "I've been saving this one."

"Oh?" He doesn't know what she's talking about until she guides his hands to her breasts. The lace is a little scratchy beneath his palms. He can tell they hug her breasts well. Wanting to 'see' more, his touch follows the material down, across her ribcage, across her tummy, down to the tiny skirt that is at most 2 inches wide.

"Good luck at the UN, Mr Murdock. I'll miss you terribly." She guides his hands back to her breasts giving them a good squeeze.

"I'll miss you." He kisses her hungrily.

One hand tugs the hair at the back of his head as their mouths meet. The other moves down between her legs and she begins teasing herself to wetness.

Matt moves his hands to her thighs and picks her up. He carries her to the bed. Once he's laid her down and climbed between her legs, she grins. She flips them and presses him firmly to the mattress. She holds both his wrists down above his head as she reaches for a condom.

"You're amazing."

"I've worked very hard to be so." Once she gets the latex rolled over his shaft, she grips his wrists again. In doing so, she leans forward and her breast strokes his cheek. Matt moves his head to kiss her there.

She smiles. Remembering his question on motorboating, she purposely repeats it, pillowing his face between her breasts. He smiles. This is a chance he can't pass up. He moves his face quickly side to side and does something between a hum and a raspberry.

It tickles more than anything but she giggles and allows him his fun. But when she lifts up she's ready for something more satisfying. He'd pull her into a kiss, but his hands are not available to him.

"I love how this position shows your muscles." She whispers before kissing along his jaw.

His breath deepens as does his voice. "I think you just like me at your mercy."

She chuckles. "Maybe a little." She kisses him slowly, breasts rubbing against his chest.

The fabric scrapes against his skin, a sharp contrast to the soft sheets below him. He finds it a fitting metaphor for Jess.

Her mouth continues down, savouring his throat and clavicle. "May I bind your hands? Loosely, with a silk scarf?"

"You may."

She gets up for a moment to retrieve it from the closet. She teases him with the end, trailing it up his leg and hip then his side before she finally starts wrapping the fabric around his forearms.

He can't help but flex his muscles. This isn't something he'd normally do.

Jess knows this and decides not to actually tie it, just wrap it around. Then she trails her fingers over his arms. "These arms have saved hundreds of lives. They've dispensed justice. They've kept me whole."

"They've carried lots of books and papers, too. Sexy, right?" It's a tease but still said in his husky Daredevil voice.

"Very. And these lips." Her thumb brushes over them. "Protecting the innocent, accusing the wicked. They've reminded me to be human."

"They want to taste you."

"My poor, hungry love." She dips in for a kiss. He bites her lip when she does. It makes her chuckle as she pulls back. "Is that how you want to play?" She drags her nails over his chest.

There's a quick intake of breath. He wants her. He needs her. "Jess."

"I'm here." Her hands continue down his torso. One circles his cock. It gets a few firm strokes before it's guided inside of her.

He bites his lip. Almost immediately he starts to thrust up to get deeper.

Jess moans, fingers digging into his sides. "So impatient." Not that she's much better. She quickly matches the strength of his thrust, moving her hips to take him deep each time. The edge of her tiny skirt brushes against his thighs and pelvis. The discomfort coupled with the pleasure she's giving him is amazing.

Her hands climb up his torso again, pressing with near bruising strength."Matt." She leans forward so now her body rubs against his with each thrust. Her mouth and nose push against his neck and she sucks hungrily. Matt wonders how she's so good at this, at making his senses focus only on her. One could put it down to training or practice, but the truth of the matter is simply that she gives him everything each time and holds nothing back. 

Her teeth tug at his ear and she lifts her head to kiss him. He opens her lips with his tongue to get a better taste of her. It's a slow and timeless dance. Their bodies in perfect rhythm, their union not just lust but intimacy. Oneness. Jess always finds these moments overwhelming and she gets misty eyed.

Matt's movements become more insistent. He's close. "Jess."

"Matt. Tip us over." She requests softly as she claims his lips one more time.

He does his best, reading her body as best he can. Finally he feels her shudder before his own orgasm hits.

Her breath is hot on his cheek as the pleasure continues to echo through her. "Wow."

"Yeah." His chest rises and falls with each breath. His scars almost seem more prominent.

A finger rises to trace one. "You'll barely be gone two days but I know I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you, too, noodle." His pulls his arms down close to his body.

She releases the scarf with a tug. She can feel the rise and fall of his chest, the beat of his heart. These are the most important things in her world. 

His arms wrap around her. "Guess I'll pack in the morning."

"I put two suits into a suit bag for you already." She nuzzles against his shoulder.

He chuckles. "Did you pack me underwear and toiletries, too?"

She shakes her head. "I figured you would be picky about that."

She isn't too far off. "What color are the suits?"

"Charcoal. White shirts. Red tie." She smiles. "That okay?"

"Perfect."

She leans up so she can see his face. "I love you."

"I love you." He smiles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The sun is barely over the horizon, dimly lighting the room, when Carol's call comes that morning. "I'm flying out in two hours. Get your boyfriend and coffee over here." Jess groans and shoves at Matt's shoulder.

He groans. "Do I have to?"

"While I'd prefer you here, you have a world to change." She leans in to kiss him lovingly.

He kisses back and gets up. Still naked, he pads his way to the bathroom for a shower.

She watches him go with a smile. That ass is truly spectacular.

The shower is quick and hot. He wraps a towel around his hips and shaves before packing and putting on some clothes.

"Clean shaven and all, must be important." Jess teases as she pushes a cup of coffee into his hands. She's in tank top and shorts for now. She'll shower and dress when it's really morning.

"Thank you." He takes a deep whiff before taking his first sip. "Mmm."

She smiles and adjusts his shirt. "What do you need?"

"A bagel and my messenger bag." He kisses her. "And that."

"Your bag is near the door. Did you remember your passport?" She heads back to the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm not even sure where that is." He realizes this is the 2nd time he's traveling out of the country this year. Passports had never been a concern before.

"Check the drawer in the table on my side of the bed." The bagel pops and she spreads cheese on it. "Or the top of the filing cabinet."

Matt checks the bedside table first. There are two notebooks that feel like they might be passports. He feels for the sticker that says 'passport' in braille. "Got it!" He puts the other one back in the drawer.

She offers him the bagel and double checks he got the right one.

"Thank you." He goes to get his bags - suit, small luggage, messenger bag. "Okay. All ready."

"Alright, let's get you to Avengers central." She finds her keys.

He follows her out.

When they arrive at the tower, JARVIS directs the straight up to the hangar. Carol's already prepping the Avenjet for take off.

"Morning, ladies." Matt calls out.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty one." Carol grins. "Tell Drew we're not friends anymore if she didn't bring coffee."

"I'm sure she heard you." He thanks Jen who comes over to take his suits.

Jess presses a large latte into Carol's hand. "Wake up. Don't kill my boyfriend. I like him."

"He's fine." She takes a long drink.

"He's tired and plans to sleep on the plane." Matt says.

"I just want to be sure the pilot doesn't sleep." She pokes Carol's shoulder.

"I appreciate that, noodle." He gives her a kiss.

She strokes his face. "Have a good flight. I'm not wishing any of you good luck with the UN because that implies you need it. You don't. You're right." Matt and Carol both get hugs before she goes.

Matt turns to Carol. "Mind helping a blind man onto what I assume is your impressive plane?"

"Of course." She takes his arm. "It's a ramp, so be careful. And this thing is designed for soldiers, so I apologize if it's not super comfortable."

"I'll be fine." He makes sure to use his stick.

Carol shrugs. "I know. Just being polite."

"I appreciate it." Without Jess, things immediately get a little formal between them. It might be Matt's fault. It's hard to be around Carol and not feel the same judgment from the low points with Jess.

"I'm sorry to drag you along on this trip, but I really appreciate your advice in all this." Carol's been trying to be nicer. After all, it was him giving Jess a chance that made all the difference.

"It's fine. I'm going to make some contacts that can help Wanda's case." He feels the incline beneath his feet.

"And the girl herself, god willing things go right." Carol smiles.

"Hopefully." He sits where she guides him and says nothing when she buckles him in except to thank her.

She reminds him it's safe to move once they're in flight and where the bathroom is. "This thing is pretty fast, we'll probably make Switzerland in five hours."

Matt sleeps for three of them while Jen sits up front with Carol. "This is definitely better than flying commercial."

"You know? I'm not sure I've ever flown commercial." Carol chuckles.

"Lucky you. At the firm where I work, only partners get to fly Business Class." Jen doesn't do a lot of flying. Most of her clients are in DC.

"That's not so bad, right?"

"Business Class? It's nice. But I'm not a partner. So no Business Class for me." She shrugs. It could be worse.

"Oh, of course." She's slightly embarrassed by mishearing. "I have to admit, now that I can fly without the plane I still like getting in the chair. It's something special."

"When did you first learn?"

Carol considers. "I was 15. I learned from a family friend. Dad hated it. She left me that plane when she died last year."

"My condolences. Where is the plane now?" Jen wonders.

"I keep it at a small flying club just outside the city. It doesn't get up much, but it's there."

Jen nods. "So flying is your happy place?"

"Yup." Carol smiles. "How about you?"

"Okay. Don't laugh. But I recently started taking a boxing class." Jen shakes her head in disbelief. "And you know what? I really like hitting things."

"Why would I laugh? Hitting things is one of my favourite things to do. Jess and I used to do Thai boxing all the time." Carol grins.

"I don't know. Whenever I tell guys they are so demeaning about it. And a lot of the women I know are more into girly things." She looks over at Carol. "Guess I'm used to their reactions."

She shakes her head. "They're morons. Do what makes you happy."

"Oh I do." Jen thinks she may have given the wrong impression. "I just get tired of how people tend to react to that." She looks back and sees Matt snoozing. "Someone didn't get much sleep last night."

"That boy works too hard, if you ask me." Carol spares a glance.

Jen agrees. "Between him and Foggy, he was always the more studious one. Between the blindness and growing up poor, he felt he had something to prove."

Carol considers that. "Probably had a tough time making friends, too. Real friends, I mean. Not just people who get off helping the blind guy."

"Foggy was the only one I know who was a friend and not just an acquaintance or study friend." Jen tilts her head. "There were a lot of girls though. But nothing serious. Well, just the one in college and now Jess."

"It's an easy way to bury your loneliness. You can pretend each one cares. It's a lot scarier when they do. I mean, it's so amazing when you finally meet that somebody whose crazy matches yours just right and all your holes are covered.” Carol smiles, thinking as much of Bucky as Matt and Jess.

Jen chuckles. "Why do I feel like we aren't talking about Matt anymore?"

"Oh hush." Carol smiles. "I'm sure he understands the loneliness part. And I hope, I really do, that Jess gives him the other part. They fought together to leave a dark place."

"It's weird to think of Matt being in a dark place." Jen realizes what she said. "Figuratively speaking."

Carol chuckles. "We all encounter darkness at some point. It's how we handle it that we show who we are. He really showed himself to be someone strong and good. I keep kind of hoping for a proposal from him so I can call him brother."

Jen is surprised. "So I guess you think it's super serious."

"It's hard to say with Jess. But I hope so."

Jen leans back. "I like that she doesn't seem to take any of his crap."

"Or he hers." Carol nods. "They've been good for each other, no matter what."

"No matter what?" The phrase gets Jen's attention.

"There was a point that I thought he was hurting her. But it's turned out for the best." Carol explains simply.

Jen nods. She knows Matt can seem like a heartless ass sometimes. It's why she never even tried to be more than just an occasional lover.

Carol smiles sadly. "I threatened to snap him in half. Sometimes, I think that's what he thinks any time he sees me."

"Wow. Yeah. That would be hard to forget." Jen scratches her nose.

"Well, I didn't want him to keep hurting Jess." Carol rubs her neck. "She, uh, corrected my assumption."

"That's good. Matt's a good guy inside. Even though he can be an ass."

She nods. "Yeah, yeah I know that now. I can admit when I'm wrong. The whole situation was messed up. And though he wasn't innocent, he wasn't as guilty as I wanted him to be. Plus I was probably a bit jealous, thinking she might replace me with him."

"Well I'm glad that didn't happen." Jen clears her throat. "So who's babysitting your twins?"

"Mac. Uh, America. She's this darling teen we've sort of fostered. Plus my dear friend Tracy is in the house, too. She's sick but she can still offer that adult presence." Though she's pretty sure America can handle it. She's an amazing girl.

"Must be hard to leave them." At least she assumes it is.

Carol nods. "But this is important. This effects them. And it'll bring Bucky home. They do miss him."

"I bet." She looks out at the clouds. "I haven't seen my cousin in years. Sad thing is, we used to be close. I remember going to his mom's funeral."

It takes Carol a moment. "Bruce you mean? He has been on the run a lot. But Tony or Natasha should know where he is. Maybe you could visit him?"

"It's better if I don't. Plausible deniability." She explains.

"Of course." Carol nods.

"But he's good?"

"Last I heard."

"We there yet?" Matt calls from the back as he stretches his arms over his head.

"An hour left." Carol calls back. "How you doing?"

"Hungry." He replies. "Any chance someone can show me to the bathroom?"

"I got it." Jen gets out of her seat and guides him.

"Jen? The red backpack has some sandwiches and granola bars and water, if you want to offer Matt any. Or if you're peckish." Carol's too nervous about her coming speech.

"Thanks, Care." Once Matt gets out of the bathroom, she distributes the sandwiches, offering Carol one and putting it back in the bag when it's refused.

Carol breathes out slowly. She's starting to wish Bucky would be there or that Jess had come or something. Which reminds her. "Did you ever figure out what was up with Karen at the statue ceremony?"

"Not specifically." Matt bites into the sandwich. He's pretty sure it was just jealousy. Karen is a passionate person, and things between them didn't exactly end well.

"I was surprised Jess didn't rip her to shreds, verbally. She's really gotten good at restraining her anger lately." It's a subtle compliment to Matt, as she's sure he's the source.

"Yes." It's all he says.

Jen tells them that Karen's write-up was somewhat complimentary. "Well, she complimented the garden. She seemed a little on the fence with Loki."

"Isn't everyone?" Carol sighs. That continues to be an up hill battle. "Maybe we should suggest she do an interview with Loki?"

Matt wipes his mouth. "I can suggest it. I don't know if Loki will agree. She's been going after bigger media. And Karen is completely local."

"But it will help the garden. Lo's savvy that way."

"Think she'll get a fair shake?" Jen asks.

"No." Carol knows better.

"Then she probably shouldn't do it." Jen reconsiders partly. "Or have her speak to another Hell's Kitchen reporter."

"She won't with anyone. People are prejudiced against her." Carol shakes her head. "She lost about 3000 years of her life for her crimes, if I understand correctly. Isn't that enough?"

"Apparently not." Matt finishes his sandwich.

"Maybe I'll set Jess to it?" Carol considers.

Matt is confused. "You do know Jess hates Loki, right?"

"And Karen. But she really likes you." Carol shrugs. "I think she could coerce Karen to do a good interview for your sake."

Matt considers it. "It'd make for sense for it to come from Foggy."

"Mmn. Or you, since it's your project." Carol reminds him.

"Yeah." That would make the most sense. "I'll talk to her when we get back."

"Great." Carol pauses as she gets some chat over her radio and replies. "Okay, starting our decent. Buckle in."

The two lawyers do just that. Matt breathes slowly. He's not as frequent or as comfortable of a flyer as Jen.

They land easily, much nicer than a domestic flight. Then Carol helps everyone out. "How'd I do?"

"Great." Jen smiles when she answers. "One of the best landings I've had."

"You know, my husband says that too.". Carol winks.

After going through customs, they take a cab to the hotel. Carol and Jen share a room. Matt gets his own next to theirs.

Carol barely suppresses a giggle until they're in. "You think he'll call her?"

Jen claims the bed closest to the window. "I hope so. If he were my boyfriend, he'd be in trouble if he didn't."

"We have a bet." Carol explains. "She thinks he won't."

"Well that says a lot about what she thinks of him." Jen hangs up her suits then lies on the bed.

"She said, and I quote, 'he's a big boy. I don't need to hold his hand, just his dick sometimes.'" Carol laughs.

Jen barks out a laugh and snorts. "Oops. Sorry."

Carol grins. "That's Jess for you."

"Well I still hope he calls her."

She nods agreement. "She needs to learn to expect more."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt realizes he forgot to change his phone plan to be international. So instead of calling Jess, he dictates a message to her using Google Hangouts. 'I got here okay but my phone doesn't do international. Love you.'

Her reply comes shortly. 'You're a loser. Do you need me to call you?'

That's when he remembers he can call using the app. Which he does. Thank goodness the hotel has wifi.

"Good job, Murdock. Real smart."

"I'm not sure how to take that." He admits. "Anyway, we're here in one piece."

"Sarcastically." She assures him. "And I know, Carol texted when you landed. You didn't have to call."

"Maybe I wanted to hear your voice. Maybe I'm home sick already."

"Aw, jaa." Her voice softens and she drops her front. "I didn't say I wasn't glad to hear you. I just don't want you to think I demand this sort of thing all the time."

"I know. I just...It's only my second time out of the country." He feels stupid saying it.

Jess's eyes go wide, she'd never thought of that. "We'll work on that. For now, just focus on your work. You have so much to do in not much time."

"Yeah." He'd actually be pretty okay not leaving the country again. "I need to review the people I'm going to target. Oh and I'm sorry."

"That's smart. And why on earth would you be sorry?"

He smiles. "Because I just lost you your bet with Carol. Hope the cost isn't too difficult."

She groans. "I'm not even going to ask how you found out, but we owe her and Bucky dinner."

"She told Jen in their room, which is next mine." At least dinner isn't bad.

"And then you called. I love you madly, you asshole."

He laughs. "We all have our crosses to bear."

"And yours is being a beautiful asshole?" She smiles. "I'm stealing one of your beers."

"Go for it. I'll let you go enjoy it. Bye, noodle."

"Bye, jaa. Try to have some fun."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

King T'Challa watches as the former Avengers train in his gymnasium. He has half a mind to join them.

"Your majesty?" Wanda approaches quietly from behind him. She was excused from training to prepare for the trip.

He turns and smiles at her. "Hello, Wanda. How are you?"

"Nervous, sir. And hopeful." She nods her head. "They wanted to send a servant, but I preferred to come myself to tell you I am ready to leave when you are."

He nods. "Then let us go." He offers his arm to her.

Wanda takes it with a smile. "You are always so charming."

"Thank you." He leads her to the private jet they will be taking. They end up sitting across from a small table and getting served drinks once they are in the air. The only others on the plane are a few of the Dora Milaje and Babydoll. 

"This is much nicer than the Avenjet. It always smells of sweaty men." She wrinkles her nose.

T'Challa laughs. "Sounds horrible."

She shrugs. "It gets me in mind to fight."

"I could be wrong, but I believe the Dora Milaje prefers not having such odors." He looks over at one of the tall, muscular women.

"I would, too, but it is not my choice." She smiles. "I have become used to it with my brother."

"I have a sister. I am sure she understands." He smiles.

Wanda blushes slightly and ducks her head. It's a very attractive smile. "Do you, uh, do you feel this trip will go well?"

He becomes more serious, more contemplative. "I hope it will. People are..." His brow furrows. "I am hoping that by leading by example we can help sway enough members to make it so."

"Sometimes, I wish I could just change their minds for them." Not that she can't, but she won't.

He nods slowly. "It is far more difficult to persuade. And being a new king, it would be easier to try to bend others to my will. In those moments, I ask myself if that is what my father would have done."

Wanda reaches for his hand. "You are wise beyond your years and i hope you rule long."

"Thank you. I wish others shared your opinion." It is the first time he has let any of his guests see that there has been any opposition to his rule.

"Even Jesus had his doubters."

T'Challa laughs. "I am not so great a man as the profit Christ."

Wanda raises her hand. "So then why should you not have doubters if he did? You will prove yourself in time. But even then, there will be some idiot to accuse you of kicking puppies."

He chuckles. "You are also wise, Wanda."

"No, but I have been on the internet." She smiles.

He outright laughs this time. "Now see, that is a place a never go if I can help it."

Wanda nods. "Unfortunately, my fiancé lives there."

"It must be difficult." He reconsiders. "Although I suppose it makes communicating with him easier."

"Yes and no." Wanda shrugs and hugs herself. "He does not always understand things in the way we do."

"Our perceptions shape our reality more than people realize." He tilts his head down to look into her eyes. "But I imagine this difference is understanding is one of the things you love about him."

She blushes again. "Maybe. He just has this sense of curiosity and wonder about everything. And a deep intelligence. This is coupled with a strange innocence. It is not something I've seen in anyone else."

T'Challa smiles warmly. "It is obvious you love him very much."

Wanda ducks her head. "I guess so."

"You guess you love him, or you guess it is obvious?" He teases.

"Obvious." She sticks her tongue out. "Though I do worry sometimes that we are rushing, other times I feel it is never fast enough."

"It sounds very confusing."

"It can be. And then you start asking yourself how things would be with another, if you made the wrong choice. You wonder if you bring enough to the relationship." She shakes her head.

He nods slowly. "I think the best relationships are where you simply bring yourself."

She smiles. "We do that. But I still become insecure."

"As we all do about most things." He holds up his finger for a refill.

"It is difficult when you see others so good around you." She sighs. "You long to be as good."

The term intrigues him. "Good in what way?"

Wanda shrugs. "Righteous, powerful, intelligent, kind, incredible... I don't know."

"No one is all of those things." T'Challa tells her just before taking a drink.

"I know many people who are some of those things."

He looks her in the eye. "Wanda, you cannot compare yourself to others. The best you can do is be true to who you are and what you choose to be." His shoulders slump. "And I see now I need to take my own advice."

She chuckles. "It can be difficult. Perhaps we can help each other." She offers her hand.

He takes it and smiles. "I would like that very much."

"You have been a good friend and I would like to be for you." She gives his fingers a squeeze.

He takes a deep breath. "I think in the short term you will still be the one to need good friends."

She nods. "In that you are correct, but I have faith."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha listens to Carol and Jen speak at the UN However most of her concentration is on the audience. It's a lot like deja vu, and part of her is waiting for a bomb to go off.

"So it is with great hope and good faith that I speak to you today." Carol concludes their presentation. "I hope you will see the unlawfulness that had been snuck into the Sokovian Accords and vote them annulled, along with any crimes committed under their false label. Further, I beg one of you members to make the motion for the committee option we have offered as alternative. For the sake of my children and all children that may have or develop enhanced abilities. Thank you."

There is applause as she finishes. Then the delegate from Wakanda moves to adopt the option Carol presented to replace the current Sokovian Accords.

Russia stands to second, and the moderator moves them to a vote. He excuses the guests so that discussion and voting can happen.

Natasha walks up to Carol and Jen. "Nice speeches, ladies."

"Thank you. Think they were actually listening?" Carol looks hopeful but tired. "I just want everyone to come home safe."

"A few. Let's hope it's enough."

Carol nods. "Do we wait here for a verdict, or can we sit down? I'm starved, I was too nervous to eat."

"Odds are it'll take forever." Jen says. "I vote for eating."

"Great." Carol pulls out her phone and starts typing.

The three woman head to a nearby cafe. Jen checks the time before ordering a martini.

"Jess says this place is decent if you stick to something on bread." Carol chuckles. Her best friend is a guru of all things food.

Natasha looks at her. "So sandwiches."

"Yeah." She nods. "And apparently the fries are really bad."

"Damn." Jen says. Then she considers. "What kind of fries does Jess like?"

"Crisp but not overly salty." Carol orders a cheeseburger and salad when the waitress arrives with their drinks.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Jen decides to order fries with her mushroom chicken sandwich.

Natasha gets turkey and chips. "I'm just glad we didn't end up at McDonald's. I hate being out of town and eating someplace I can go to in New York."

Carol nods, stirring her coke with a straw. "But Bucky might be eating it right now."

Jen and Natasha look at each other. "Oh, Carol honey, that just sounded pathetic." The lawyer finally says.

"Maybe." She furrows her brow and makes a face at them. "I'm allowed to miss my husband."

Jen pats her hand. "Yes you are."

"I get it." Natasha has been missing Bruce for a long time now.

Carol hits Jen's shoulder. "See?" Then she turns to Natasha. "I was thinking of you especially when I said everyone."

She shrugs. "I'm not sure Bruce will feel comfortable coming -" She was about to say home but that's not really the case. " - back to the States even if he is cleared of everything."

"But you can go to him. Safely."

"That would be nice."

"Even if I have to fly you myself." Carol assures the spy.

Natasha chuckles. "I think I'd rather fly myself."

The food comes. The fries are mushy and thick, which in Jen's mind is better than mushy and thin. And once covered in lots of ketchup, she thinks they're perfectly fine.

Carol is definitely glad she went with salad. "I swear I'll throw a car if this doesn't pass, though."

"Think positive." Jen grabs a fry, getting her fingers full of ketchup. "It'll pass." She pops it into her mouth and sucks on her fingers.

"Is that your professional opinion?" Carol rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

"Nope."

"Good. I can ignore you." She takes a big, messy bite of burger.

Natasha looks at the two women. "You're like a bad sitcom."

Carol grins around her mouthful.

"You should see us when Jess and Matt are around." Jen says. "I'm pretty sure Matt is in a constant state off embarrassment."

"Jess does a pretty good job of that on her own." Carol points out.

Natasha looks at her. "So you're really okay with him now?"

"I'm more okay with him." Carol shrugs. "He can be an asshole but I think I can read him now. Plus he seems to have changed with Jess's influence. He seems less of a flight risk, if that makes sense?"

"That was never my concern." Natasha bites down on one of her chips.

"Jess has been with him for seven months. They've moved in together. I can't keep hating him. Especially when she gave Bucky a chance." Carol points out.

Jen studies Natasha for a moment. "So what's your deal with him?"

Natasha takes a moment to answer. "I guess he just rubs me the wrong way."

"O-kay."

Carol touches Jen's arm. "She doesn't have to like him, as long as she's not rude to those who do."

Jen shrugs. "She doesn't want to talk about it. It's fine with me. I was just curious. And Matt can definitely be an ass sometimes."

"And thoughtless and selfish." Carol adds. "And definitely can't forget rude."

"He's guarded." Jen says. "Always has been. I think it's because of the blindness."

Carol pushes her plate away. "He's made some stupid choices, but we all do. I think he's genuinely trying to be a good man and I'm willing to give him the chance."

"You should." Jen tells her. "He's a good lawyer when he lets himself be one. I don't even know what happened with the Castle case."

"He was taking on too much. His ex Elektra was back in town, giving him some trouble. And, obviously, he and Jess were having a rough patch." Carol explains. "At least, that's what I understand from Jess."

"Elektra? Ooh." Jen makes a face. "They were inseparable in college."

Carol tilts her head. "She's passed. Killed by gangsters. Matt took it hard. Jess spent weeks trying to decide if he really chose her or was just clinging."

"Matt told me. He told me she had passed, and I Googled it. It's sad." But Jen had always thought Elektra had a reckless streak.

"He nearly left law after that. Broke up his firm, gave away his clients." Carol shakes her head.

Jen wraps her hand around her martini glass. "I wondered which of them broke up the band. He and Foggy were practically inseparable during law school." She lifts the glass up. "They were both idealistic. But of the two, it makes sense that Foggy was the one that ended up joining a big firm."

"He definitely did his best to see his friends were okay, even as he seemed to be tumbling." Carol smiles. "I think that's a big part of what had me forgive what he'd done."

"I'm glad you did." Jen finally takes a drink.

Natasha scans the people around them. Something she's been doing since they walked out of the U.N. "Seemed to me he left Mr Nelson and Ms Page holding the bag during the Castle trial."

"You're right. He let his personal life take precedence over his professional." Carol glances at her. "Not everyone has been trained since age 2 to repress all emotions."

She looks at Carol for a full 5 seconds, which can seem very long when no one is talking. Her focus suddenly shifts to someone across the street. She leans forward in her chair and frowns. "Looks like Ross wasn't invited to the debate."

"Last I checked, he's not actually a member of the UN." Carol sips her soda.

"No but he has the ear of more than a few of them." She watches as he goes into a hotel. Part of her is itching to follow him.

Jen shakes her head. "When we get back home, we all need to go to a spa and get massages. Jess, too."

"That would be nice." Carol agrees.

Natasha leans back. "I'm in."

"Nice." Jen smiles. She gestures to the waitress and asks for the check. When she pulls out her credit card, she thanks Tony Stark.

Carol laughs. "Oh, poor Tony. But I know he's watching and waiting eagerly. He misses them as much as we do."

"We wouldn't have hired me if he didn't."

"He's a good man." Carol nods.

Natasha nods. "When he's not being a narcissistic jerk. He's actually gotten better at keeping that down."

"Well, we all learn in time." Carol winks. "I hear you used to be a heartless bitch."

"What do you mean used to be?" She smiles.

Carol laughs. "Hey, you have a heart. It's just in hiding right now. But we all have our trials to overcome. Like Jen here, she used to sleep with Matt."

Jen gestures with her drink. "That was not a trial. That was pure physical release."

Natasha looks at the tall brunette. "A satisfying one?"

"Very." Jen's expression reinforces her words.

Carol grins and shakes her head. "Close enough."

"Now if I had actually dated the man, that would have been a trial." Jen chuckles. "For both of us."

"What, you don't like short, dark and stormy?" Carol teases.

"I prefer someone who has time for me." Jen explains he was really focused during college.

Carol's lips bunch to the side. "I don't think he's changed much, that way. But I think he's trying, for Jess. Then again, she's so scattered that it might be easier for her to slip into his cracks."

Jen nods. "And I've seen her first hand come by and demand attention. Demand is a harsh word, but you know. Request his attention."

"No, demand is probably right." Carol chuckles.

"Sometimes there's no other way." Natasha knows this first hand.

"It's because men are stupid, selfish creatures by nature." Carol rests her head on her hand. "They fight to be more. The good ones make it but even the best still carry the shadow."

Jen writes in a tip and signs the receipt. "That sounds so disheartening."

"Only if you don't believe in good men and the allowance for honest mistakes." Carol smiles as she rises.

"I believe in good men." They had back to the U.N. as Jen continues. "Just haven't met one that's my baby bear. Not too good. Not too bad. Just right."

Carol chuckles. "I found mine by accident."

Natasha sighs. "I found mine through a series of unfortunate events. But I'm glad I did."

"Mmn. He's your safe place, right?" Carol smiles. "That's how I was sure Buck was the one. I don't care how impulsive others think we were."

"Which was very." Natasha says. "But it worked. That's all that matters."

"I think it's romantic." Jen follows that up by saying she personally wouldn't do that.

Carol nods. "Your childhood crush is rarely an option, I had to take a chance. And then he was actually better than I'd imagined."

"Childhood crush." The lawyer shakes her head. "That still seems weird to me. Cool but weird."

"Have you seen that jawline?" It's said with love more than anything.

"Only in pictures. But yes, it's very handsome."

Carol smiles softly. "And I swear, his whole life simply prepared him for fatherhood. Don't tell him I said so, but I think it might be his calling."

"His whole life?" Natasha doesn't sound convinced.

"Sniper training was just training for catching flung toys."

She laughs. "The projectile would be going the wrong way."

"But you need the coordination." Carol winks.

"I stand corrected."

Jen gets between them and takes their arms. "We so need to do a girls day."

Carol pats her hand. "Soon. Very soon."

They return to the UN and see Matt in the lobby of the building in conversation with a couple of women. "Looks like pretty boy is at work." Jen notes.

"I'd do the best friend thing and check if he's flirting but I feel Jess would be more upset if he isn't." She rolls her eyes.

Jen laughs. "I can almost guarantee he's flirting. But it's for a good cause."

Carol nods. "Still, I feel I should at least hint at presents he could bring home to her. Or something."

"Do it." Jen says, pushing her towards him.

She drags her feet at first but then walks toward the lawyer. "Uh, hey Matt. I see you've found some friends. Don't suppose they've mentioned a verdict for the vote yet."

"No, not yet." He introduces the women as aids to the German and Japanese delegations. "They're on break."

The women smile at Carol. One of their phones buzzes. The German woman Claudia looks at her screen. "That's Markus. I have to go." She stands in her fitted suit with a short skirt. "It was nice to meet you." She smiles at Matt. "If you ever want to get dinner, let me know."

The Japanese woman leaves, too, quietly saying goodbye before following the blonde to the elevator.

Carol raises an eyebrow. "Jess would be proud, I think."

Matt smiles. "Probably."

"The girls have all decided we need to have a girls day now, her too. I think she could use the break, and the friends." Carol speaks carefully, judging him.

He's not quite sure why she's telling him this. He adjusts his glasses as he tells her that sounds like a great idea.

"Just want to be sure you don't want to hog her to yourself when we get back." Carol teases. "Goodness knows Bucky would try to keep me."

He shrugs. "I haven't been away from her as long as Bucky has been away from you."

Carol shrugs. "That's true. I'm thinking about maybe picking something up for Bucky. Not that he needs anything, but just to remind him I'm thinking of him always. Any suggestions?"

"I'm sure anything you get him he'll love."

"That's completely unhelpful." She chuckles. "I'd give you ideas if you were looking for Jess."

The corner of his mouth rises. Now he understands. "I already got her a teddy bear dressed like one of the Tower of London guards and a taxidermy crow." It might be a lie.

"She'll hate them both. Tell me you didn't." Carol giggles.

"Oh come on. She'll love the crow." He relaxes a little. "And no I didn't."

Carol nudges him gently. "You know her. She's such a sensual thing. If you think to get her something, make it something to entice the senses but can be shared. As for Bucky, I'm thinking maybe some interesting local books. History or cooking."

"If I actually get time to go looking for souvenirs I will." He assures her.

"I know just having you home again and happy will mean the most." She gently kisses his cheek. "You're the best thing to happen to her, you know? I've never seen her so happy."

"Thank you?" As usual, he's never sure how to respond to her.

"I mean it. You've proved me wrong in all the best ways." She puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." He adjusts his glasses again. "I'm glad."

She shakes her head. "I know you still hate me, but you should know that I do trust you with one of the most precious things in the world."

"I don't hate you, Carol. I just... I can't pretend that nothing happened."

"And you can't move on or forgive? Some Catholic." Carol rolls her eyes.

"I've already forgiven you. But I can't forget. You don't just forget that kind of threat." He starts to pack up his stuff. "And I never claimed to be a good Catholic."

She frowns. "You can't claim to forgive if you still hold it against me. I was the only one who fought to let you see her while she was ill. How easy would it have been for me to not forget and lie to her, to tell her you did hate her? If you can't get over your pitiful little ego, you'll lose her. Not because of me. Because you'll be too busy thinking of yourself when she needs you." Carol turns to leave at that. She's had enough of him.

He doesn't bother telling her what he thinks, that she's the one with the ego. That she only began paying attention to Jess again after he ended things with her and she started acting out. That Jess was so needy with him because Carol had practically abandoned her. That Carol projected the anger she felt for herself onto him. He may be an ass, but he knows it. Hell he owns it. But she thinks she's a fucking saint. He knows better. She's human like the rest of us. They'll never be friends. That ended New Year's Eve.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess smiles kindly as she opens the door for Pietro. "Hullo sweetheart, did you bring me my darling?"

"I did." He's carrying Alice even though the stroller is in front of him. "And though she kept it well hidden, I know she was excited when I told her she was coming here." He hands her over.

She takes the baby so gently, holding her as though she were the most precious thing. "And does da have big plans for the night?"

"Betsy and I are going dancing." He walks in with the stroller and the large bag holding clothes, diapers, toys, and other needed items. "Would you like me to put the baby seat in your car?"

"No, I won't be going out. It's a stay in weekend, since Matt's not home." She smiles.

"Okay." Pietro smiles. "You look good holding her." He takes a paper out of his pocket. "This is her schedule. My phone number is there in case anything happens. You know about her rabbit. And you should sing her to sleep." He finds he doesn't want to leave her.

She nods as she takes it. "Thank you. Try to have a good time. Call if you need her."

He nods. "Goodbye, Alice." He kisses her head. Then he kisses her hand about five times. "Okay. Be a good girl. I love you." He smiles at Jess. "Call if you need anything."

"Promise." She nods. "And Matt's home tomorrow night, so she'll be extra safe."

He nods. Then he gives Alice one last kiss before forcing himself out the door.

Jess smiles at his reluctance. She can't blame him.

Pietro rubs his eyes as he rides down the elevator. He knew this was going to be hard, but he didn't know how hard.

Betsy is waiting for him outside. "How'd it go?"

"Good. Good." He takes a shaky breath.

She pulls him into a hug.

He's grateful for it. "Am I silly for missing her already?"

"Not at all." She kisses him gently.

He smiles at her. "We should eat."

She nods. "What would you like?"

He smiles. "Let's go to Little Italy. We can pick a random restaurant."

"Sounds good." She gives him a quick kiss. "Almost as good as you look."

"Not as good as you." He takes her hand. "I like you showing off your legs."

She teasingly lifts her skirt a bit for him. "These old things?"

He shakes his head. "They are beautiful and shapely no matter their age."

"Well thank you." She kisses him again.

Dinner is wonderful. It does take Pietro some time before he stops checking his phone every couple of minutes. 

Betsy can't help but chuckle softly at him. She takes his hand when it stops moving to the device. "I love you."

He smiles at her. "I love you, too. And if I am not paying attention to you, then you have permission to either kiss me or slap me."

"Careful what you wish for." She teases.

His response is to order dessert.

She laughs and happily shares it with him.

He signs the credit card receipt to pay. "Where to next?"

"Dancing?" Her hand slides down his arm.

After a bit of a discussion, they decide on a dance club on the upper West Side. There's already a long line to get in when they arrive, but Pietro isn't worried. He escorts Betsy to the front. "Hello." He grins confidently. "We would like entrance please."

The bouncer looks at them, an eyebrow going up. He nods toward the line. "So would they. Back of the line."

"We are Avengers." Pietro tells him.

"Good for you. Back of the line."

There's a strong gust of wind. "We are on the list. Pietro Maximoff. Check." He grins having just added his own name.

The man looks at it. "You could've just said so." With that he finally steps aside and lets them in.

"I will remember for next time." Pietro guides Betsy inside and is immediately hit by the oomf oomf oomf of the music.

She smiles and pulls him straight out to the middle of the floor. 'Good thing you practiced telepathy.' She teases him as she begins to move to the beat.

He laughs. 'Yes. It's very loud.' He dances close to her.

She brushes against him as she moves. It's intimate but not too much, not yet. Her eyes seek his and she winks.

Oomf oomf oomf. He moves to the music, feeling it in his blood. Oomf oomf oomf. There are words, but he can't tell what they're saying. Oomf oomf oomf. He can slow it down and watch everyone move in slow motion. It makes it all surreal.

Betsy's fingers brush his jaw and neck. Her hip presses his. Then she turns, dancing so her ass grinds against his groin.

His hands go above his head. They've only just started, and she's already starting to drive him crazy. When it sounds as though a different song has started, more difficult to tell then one might think, he decides he needs a break. 'Want a drink?'

'Definitely.' She turns and smiles at him then takes his arm.

They wind their way through masses of people to get to the bar. After trying to flag down the bartender, he finally whistles.

A girl with spiked blonde hair gets them their order quickly once she gets his money. They step back with their glasses in hand.

Betsy sips on hers, bright blue with fruit in a martini glass and smiles at Pietro.

He smiles as he sips on his beer. 'Should we find a table?'

'Not sure we can. I'm happy so long as you're close.' She chuckles softly as she glances around.

'And I am happy to see you happy.' He makes a face. 'That came out too sappy.' Then he grins and takes a long drink of his beer. 'I am speaking to you while I drink. Like magic.' He used to do that to Wanda, making her both laugh and huff.

Betsy grins at him. 'You're such a loser. Finish so I can go back to turning you on at the dance floor.'

His grin gets bigger as he gives her a salute. After finishing the last of his beer, their empties go on the bar. Then he leads her back to the dance floor.

She holds his hands, turning and pulling them around her. Her back is against his chest as she moves with the beat. He moves with her. Both are sweating by now from the dancing and the heat of the bodies around them. They can't help bumping into people, inadvertently sliding against them. It's good, good to be out feeling all the life around them. It's rejuvenating for her. As much as she loves him, there's been too much of alone and not enough of together.

Pietro kisses her ear. He can't help himself. She is desire and freedom and beauty. He's asked so much of her lately. He knows this, but he doesn't know how not to. Not while Wanda is away. She tilts her head to kiss his mouth. She's glad they're out. It's good for him, good for them. Alice is important but she can't be everything. He still needs to be Pietro. And here he is.

He gives her a little squeeze and continues dancing. He allows himself to get lost in the music. It's hypnotic, slower for him than most. Or maybe that's how he's making himself perceive it. The result is the same either way. It's nice to get lost in the rhythm. As they dance, it's like they become one. Betsy can feel Pietro's energy flow into her, through. It's strong and healthy. And his scent is full and masculine. The music thumps. Time disappears. It's only marked by parched throats and full bladders. Every once in a while there's a hubbub as someone famous enters and goes to the VIP area. Neither cares enough to find out who.

Finally, it's enough. Everything goes away and all Betsy can see or feel is him. She kisses him deeply, slowly and all time stops.

'Let me take you home.' He refuses to part his lips from hers to ask.

'Yes, please yes.'

Pietro can't use his speed here. Bumping into someone would cause injuries and chaos. Instead he slowly winds his way through the crowd, creating a path for Betsy until they are finally out in the summer night.

She kisses him again, pulling him against her. She wants him and it's all consuming.

Pietro picks her up and whisks her to the car. He helps her in and drives as quickly as he can back to the tower.

Betsy can't help but giggle. She pulls her hair out of it's ponytail and it flows over her shoulders.

He glances over at her. "Something funny?" It seems so quiet in the car now. And every time he looks in the rearview mirror, he sees the empty car seat. Still, a smile plays on his lips.

"Just you." There's something sensuous to her voice as she answers.

"So I am funny now? Do I amuse you?" If he's trying to impersonate Joe Pesci, he's doing a lousy job. He sounds far too happy.

She smiles. "Always have, P."

He pulls into the garage and finds a space. He has to stop himself from opening the back door of the SUV. Alice isn't with them. This is what they planned. He hopes she is having a good time with her mother.

"She's safe and happy." Betsy's hands move up his chest. "And you are loved."

"Reading my thoughts now? Or am I that obvious."

"You're that obvious." Her hands circle behind his neck.

He kisses her, driving everything else out of his mind. Then he takes her hand and leads her to the elevator.

"I adore you." She keeps herself pressed against him the whole way up.

"You make me more impatient than normal." He gently squeezes her ass.

She laughs. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently it is." He picks her up bridal style and kisses her just before the doors open. Then he carries her into the room. "Where to, my queen?"

"Where do you think?" She taps his nose.

"I don't know. You are a mystery to me." He says this as he carries her to the bedroom.

"Even now?"

"Yes. I don't know why you are here with me when you could have any man you wanted."

She grins. "I have the man I want."

"And he is very." He kisses her. "Very." Another kiss. "Lucky."

"Me too." She falls onto the bed and pulls him down on top of her. "Lucky to have even met you."

Pietro kisses her then gets up again. He starts to strip while creating a beat.

She laughs again. He's so amazing and beautiful. "Bring that sexy body here."

He dances over. Then he sits on the bed and bends over to kiss her.

"I love you." Her hands caress his face.

"I love you." He kisses her as his hands begin tugging at her clothes.

Her simple dress comes off easily, revealing that she isn't wearing underwear today.

His eyebrows rise. "Someone was being naughty." His hand slides up her leg. "It is a good thing I didn't know. Otherwise I would have pulled you into the bathroom."

Betsy grins up at him. "I didn't want to wait, once you were ready for me." Her leg bends, sliding up.

Pietro kisses her knee then leaves momentarily to get a condom, making sure the box is handy. He puts it on. "What would you like?"

"You. I want you to make love to me." She requests as she reaches for his shoulder. "Please."

He positions himself above her after kissing up her torso. His fingers move to her labia to see if she needs him now or requires a little more coaxing.

It doesn't take long. Her thighs press against his hips. "I've missed you."

"I'm sorry. I am all yours now." He punctuates that by sliding into her.

She gasps, fingers pressing into his back. "Pietro."

"Right here." He kisses her.

She keeps him close. There's a need in her grasp. An unmasked desire. One would think they'd been the ones forced apart.

The first coupling is impatient and needful. They both just need that first release. It's almost selfish. The next is the opposite. Selfless. Exploring each other. Concentrating on eliciting those soft moans of pleasure from the other. Fingers trail slowly as though mapping each other's bodies. Mouths soon follow. This isn't about love, it's about being one soul, one mind.

Unity. Completeness. And being truly naked, vulnerable in a way that would be frightening with anyone else. But they are safe with each other. And when they once again lay breathless in each other's arms, Betsy brushes the hair from his face. She smiles at him. He's perfect.

He smiles up at her. His fingers brush over her shoulder. "Are you enjoying our date?"

"Very much." She purrs and nuzzles into him. "And you?"

"Also very much." He breathes in their scent, sex and sweat. He had almost forgotten what that smelled like. "Thank you for getting me to do this."

"Hey, I take care of you." She tugs lightly on his beard then gives him a kiss.

"That you do." He clears his throat. "I think you were right about not going out tomorrow. I think I want to stay in bed the whole day."

A smile graces her lips. "Perfect. I wasn't planning to let you out."

"You will let me out for food and bathroom I hope."

"It will cost you." She teases.

He raises an eyebrow. "You would prefer I piss the bed?"

"Oh no, it would cost you even more."

He laughs. "You are a cruel mistress. So tell me." His fingers move down to her hip. "What will it cost me?"

"A kiss, if you wish to get up." She strokes his face.

"And if I wish to leave the room?"

She smirks. "A different sort of kiss, lower down."

"Lower down here?" He kisses between her breasts.

"Lower."

"Here?" He kisses her tummy just above her navel.

She giggles. "Now you're just teasing."

"Hmm." He looks at her lower body. "Perhaps here?" He kisses her hip.

She lightly slaps his head.

"Oh. So you must mean here." He opens her legs and kisses her upper inner thigh.

"Pietro!" She laughs. "How are you so slow?"

He grins up at her. "Not slow, sebie. I just like to tease." He places a soft kiss against her clit.

She releases a shuttering moan. "Now you may leave the room. For five minutes."

"Now I'm not sure I want to."

"It doesn't have to be right this second." She smiles.

"Then I think I will collect minutes for a while." He leans in and kisses her clit again. Then his tongue gets involved, stroking her slit.

She moans, head tilting back. Her fingers pull through his hair. "If you like."

He likes. He likes it very much. He starts slow, using tongue and fingertips. He waits until he finds the perfect spot, waits until she's making pleading sounds and tugging his hair. Then he uses his tongue at his heightened speed there.

"Oh god." She gasps desperately. It's so wonderful and once more she's falling apart before him. Surrendering to his skill.

He carries her through then kisses back up her body.

Her fingers stay in his hair, slowly directing his head to her mouth.

Pietro kisses her deeply. "Are you good, sebie? My beautiful Betsy."

"Very. You may take your piss." She teases gently.

"Thank you." He gives one more kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

She sighs and cuddles happily into the bed.

He soon returns and wraps himself around her.

"I love you." She murmurs happily.

"I love you, too." He relaxes against her and closes his eyes. He can't believe he'll actually get to sleep through the night.


	235. Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finally gets to meet with Matt. A decision is made. Carol needs to hurry home. The girls try to understand grief. We see several homecomings, not all as joyful as hoped.

The hat is pulled low on her head as Wanda sits at the café table sipping her latte. She's supposed to meet her lawyer here, even as they all wait on the news from the UN.

Matt appears, stick in hand as he walks. His phone and his nose help lead him to the café.

When she sees him, she gives a gentle prod with her mind. Not obtrusive, just a poke in the right direction.

He stops and turns his head before correcting his course to head towards her. "Ms Maximoff?"

"Not to friends." She rises and reaches for his arm.

He gives her a hug. "How are you, Wanda?"

"I have been better, though I seem to thrive despite circumstances." She leads him to a chair.

"Thank you." He folds his stick and sits. "And I'm not surprised. You're a resilient woman."

"More lucky, I think." She smiles. "The coffee here is excellent. And the chocolate."

"Don't sell yourself short, Wanda." He gets some papers out of his briefcase.

She shakes her head. "Tell me news. Of home, of our case. This council."

"Okay. Most important things first. Your niece is the most important thing in your brother's life right now. He dotes on her. But he's finally allowed himself a weekend off. Jess is taking care of Alice. And Jess is like a different person around her." He gives her a picture that Pietro gave him to give to her.

Wanda looks fondly at the picture. "I am glad to hear this."

"Pietro misses you very much." He tells her. With that done, he begins to tell her about her case. He's already filed several motions with the U.N.

"You are very clever, lawyer." She appreciates his work.

"I am very motivated." He smiles. "And I expect we'll have you and the others home very soon."

"I cannot thank you enough for your work behind the scenes. Or Carol for being the loud voice to speak for us all. You each put yourselves in danger for us all." She puts a hand over his.

"You've done the same for us." He smiles. "And you may not thank me after you get my bill." He teases.

"I do not worry for such things." She smiles as well. "I simply wish for life to go back to normal."

He nods even though he isn't sure he knows what normal is anymore.

She goes back to her coffee. Then she pauses. "I was surprised that you agreed to take my case. After what I did to your... to Jess. I am grateful."

"What was done to you is not only illegal it's immoral. I couldn't stand by and do nothing." He licks his lips. "And I know how cruel Jess can be. She has away of provoking people."

She bows her head. "Still, I know I would not be so forgiving in the opposite situation. You have my eternal thanks. I will do anything in my power to repay you."

"Just have a good and happy life. Once we clear you."

"You make it sound so easy. Will you lead by example?" She smiles but she doubts he can. Not with the snake he keeps in his bed.

"I hope to. I'm not doing so well with my best friend though." He frowns. 

"You can work on this." She assures him. "And may I ask, if it is not too forward, Alice has not caused strain on your relationship?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good. I am glad for you." She finishes her coffee and glances about. There seems to be movement toward the UN.

Matt turns his head to listen. "They have a decision." He turns back to her. "Would you mind getting the waiter's attention? I'd like some coffee.

"Of course." Wanda waves her hand to call one over.

He orders his coffee then listens for the verdict. It of course takes a while to get everyone settled. And he gets his coffee before they even get the meeting started.

Wanda studies him, then sends her mind in the same direction as she prays for good news. She can sense Carol and Natasha. And T'Challa. They're all just as anxious.

Matt sips his coffee as they wait. "It might be a while."

"I hate this waiting." Her accent is thicker than usual with her attention divided.

Finally the decision is read and verified. The new proposals are being accepted. The former Avengers will need to answer for their actions, but given their treatment and the fact that Bucky Barnes was proven innocent, most likely they will not need to do any additional time. However, Wanda Maximoff will need to be monitored closely.

Wanda takes a breath, coming back to herself. "This is not so bad. It will allow me to continue training as a doctor."

"It's a definite win." He smiles. "Congratulations."

"They will drag them out before the cameras now. You should go." She's seen the media circus enough now.

He nods. "Hopefully I'll see you next back in New York." He gets his wallet to pay.

"It is my treat. Go take your credit." She pauses. "And give Alice a kiss from me."

"I was going to go back to the hotel. I'll let Jen and the other ladies take credit for this one." He stands. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Take care. Be careful." She looks up at him.

"You, too." As he starts to wall back to the hotel, his phone rings. (A call to his service provider the day he arrived got it working again.) It's a lawyer from the UN. They want him to go in tomorrow to discuss what the new decision means for his client. "I'll be there in the morning."

At the UN, Carol, Natasha, and Jen stand with the UN representatives and answer press questions on possible ramifications of this decision. The women do their best to be positive, since it is the outcome they hoped for. Carol's mind keeps wandering to home, though.

Jen seems in her element. "This is good for all people. Is time to be getting our heroes home, back to their families, to treat them as full citizens, and to work in partnership with the UN and not just be a thoughtless instrument of it." She turns to a camera. She names each Avenger by name, addressing them. "It's time to come home."

Carol is grateful and manages a bright smile. "All humanity will benefit from this. I look forward to working with the UN to promote peace."

Several questions are speed at Natasha. She doesn't like the spotlight. Never has unless it was a stage where she was dancing. But somehow since the Avengers she had found herself thrust into it. "I'm just glad we no longer have to choose between what's right and what's legal."

It feels like forever before they are finally able to escape. Carol has never been so grateful to see a hotel bed. "We did it. Now the hard work begins."

"Yep." Jen kicks off her heels. She sits on the bed and falls back. "This was a big victory. Enjoy it."

"I just hope Bucky isn't home before me. I never got a chance to tell him about Mac." Carol stretches. Not that she sees it being a huge problem with Tracy back home, too.

The phone calls and texts start coming in to congratulate them. Among them is a text from an unknown number. '<3 doll --bbear'

That's the only one that matters to Carol once she sees it. She replies simply with 'home soon' before returning to thanking the others.

Matt's also gotten a text. Nothing fancy, just a quick 'proud of you' from Jess.

He dictates an equally simple reply. "Thanks."

It prompts one more. 'i miss you.'

Matt calls her. "I thought this would be easier. How are you?"

"Alright, little tired. Alice only sleeps in two hour chunks." She sounds happy, though.

"I have bad news. And I'm so sorry. But I have to stay another day."

It takes her a moment to reply as she digests the news. "It's okay, jaa. This is important. And I do have Alice keeping me company. Though, I admit the conversation isn't near as interesting."

"I miss you. I miss home." There's a sadness in his voice. "On the plus side I'll have time to take Carol's subtle advice and get you a souvenir."

"I don't need anything." She smiles though, that Carol would suggest it. "Just a happy Matt coming home. And you'll let me take care of you. Just for a little bit."

"Just for a little bit." He smiles. "I'm sorry I'm not there to help you with Alice. I was actually looking forward to it."

The admission makes her heart flutter. "Next time. Because we will have many next times. I want you to try to have some fun out there. Maybe ask Carol to bring you into the mountains. I bet it's even better than your ducks in central park."

"Maybe." It's all he says on that. "I should let you go. I'll see you in a day or two."

"No you won't." She teases. "I love you, my stubborn asshole."

He chuckles. "I love you, too, my narcissistic princess."

"Good, get home soon. I can tell you need ravishing." She teases him once more before they hang up.

Almost immediately her phone rings again. It's America. Tracy had to be taken to the hospital. She isn't expected to last much longer.

"I'm on my way. Try to call Carol, please?" Jess is a bit conflicted since she doesn't have a car seat. But she's able to get Sam to watch Alice at least until Pietro comes by.

The landlord comes right over. "I've got this." She says. "You go do what you need to do."

"You're amazing. Her father should be by in the hour." Jess gives Sam a quick kiss to her cheek. "Thank you."

America finally gets through to Carol after two voicemails and a text message. "How fast can you get home?"

"About three hours at top speed, why?" Fears of problems with the girls immediately bubble up.

"It's Tracy. She may not have that long. Get here as quick as you can."

"Shit. Shit. Okay. I'm on my way. Thank you." Carol let's Jen know what's happening before she goes to the patio. "I promise I'll be back to get you home."

"Don't worry about us. We can hitch a ride with Natasha."

"Okay. I'll be in touch." With that, the uniform goes on and Carol takes off in a burst of wind.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When Jess arrives at the hospital, Tracy is in bed looking thin and pale. There is a thin tube that goes across her face just below her nose giving her oxygen. America and the girls are with her. Opening her eyes when she hears the woman enter, she smiles. "Come to watch an old woman die?"

"Not the first time." Jess tries to tease her as she moves to take her hand. "Carol is booting it top speed so you better not go too soon."

"Not sure that's my call." There's a small smile on her lips. "I'm tired, Jess. I just needs to be sure you and Carol will be okay."

Jess smiles back and leans in to stroke her cheek. "If we're not, we know you'll come back to haunt our asses. But we've got each other."

Tracy nods. "America here is taking my place in our little group. Got it?"

"I don't know if she's grumpy enough." Jess winks up at the teen. "But your spot can't be taken, we're retiring it. America gets her own spot."

"Wouldn't want your spot anyway." America says as she holds Becky. "Smells like old people."

Tracy laughs and starts to cough.

"Definitely a keeper." Jess chuckles.

Tracy gets weaker as time passes. Pietro arrives with Alice and Betsy. All of them sit or stand around the older woman, telling stories full of love. She does her best to wait for Carol. It isn't enough.

"She'll understand." Jess promises with a soft kiss to her hand. "Take your rest, mother."

The heart monitor flatlines.

Lina begins to cry. America picks her up, trying to calm her.

Jess holds the frail hand to her cheek, silent tears falling. They may have fought often, but it was always out of love. Well, usually.

Betsy glances over, trying to send reassuring thoughts to the girl.

Pietro puts a hand on Jess's shoulder. Feeling like that isn't enough, he hugs her from behind. "She was a good woman. Proud. Adventurous. She lived a good life."

"She did." Jess agrees as she leans into him.

The nurse comes in. She gives her condolences before turning off the machines. Then she lets them know someone will arrive to talk about next steps.

They stand in silence as they wait. No one feels like talking just yet. Not when one of the world's strongest voices was just silenced permanently.

It's so quiet. Even the babies are quiet. Alice clings to her father and her rabbit. Lina and Becky look around for their parents as they chew on the toys they have.

When Carol finally arrives, it feels lifetimes too late. She steps into the silent room, and it hangs oppressively. She looks around before her eyes settle on Tracy. Too late. And Bucky couldn't be here at all.

"Mama." Lina reaches for her. "Mama."

Becky tries to get out of her stroller.

"Oh, babies." Carol goes to her girls. She takes Lina in her arms before leaning down to hug Becky too. That's when her tears come.

America softly tells her that Tracy loved her and tried to wait. "She just ran out of fight. But she wanted us to tell you she loves you and she was grateful for the way you opened your home."

Carol nods, not releasing her girls. "Thank you."

"She was a special lady." Pietro says. He turns to Betsy. 'We should go.'

Betsy nods. "But call, if you need anything at all."

Carol looks up. "We will. Thank you for being here for her."

Pietro gives Carol and Jess big hugs. "I will keep you in my prayers." They leave the room quietly.

Jess finally moves from Tracy's side to wrap Carol and her girls in a hug. She pulls together, knowing she'll need to be the strong one. "Come on, honeybee. We'll have one of our sleepovers and toast a great life with ice cream for all."

Carol nods, trying to dry her tears. "We can do this."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I am sorry." Pietro apologizes to Betsy and Alice. "But thank you for being understanding."

"This isn't exactly something you could control." Betsy hugs him.

"I know. Still it is sad and frustrating." He sighs. "I did not know Tracy all that well, but I liked her."

She nods. "We'll give them their space to grieve and be here if needed."

He nods. "Why does everything seem to happen at once?"

"It only feels like it because the big things are freshest in our minds." She pats his cheek.

He nods and kisses her. "I love you."

"Mmn. You thought I didn't notice?"

"No. I just like saying it." He smiles at her as his daughter reaches up to grab his hair.

"Oh, I see. What about Alice? You don't like telling her?" She smiles at the little girl.

He looks at the baby in his arms. "I do like telling her." He takes the tiny hand. "I love you, Alice." Then he loudly kisses her hand multiple times.

It earns him her tiny smile she's still learning to use.

He smiles back. "What shall we do now, hmm? Peek-a-boo?"

"Uh oh dangerous." Betsy teases.

Alice brings her bunny up to her mouth.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is anxious to go home. He has already packed what little he has in Wakanda. This way he is ready to leave as soon as they get word it's okay to go home.

There's a knock on his door. It's Steve. "Plane's set up, the others are on their way."

"Great." He grabs his bag. "Where are we waiting for them?"

"The plane." Steve's own small bag is over his shoulder. "We'll have to face some stuff, still, but the news is good."

"I'll face anything so long as I can be with Carol and the girls again." He follows Steve out.

Steve puts an arm around him. "Soon, buddy. Just a few more hours."

Bucky nods. "Thanks. For helping me and going through all this." He presses his lips together. "I don't know... You and the others, you gave up a lot."

"Because you haven't given up anything in your life?" Steve shakes his head. "Don't worry about it."

He shrugs. "So I guess you and Loki will be heading back to DC." The one good thing about being here has been having his best friend so close.

"Probably soon, yeah. You going to miss me?" Steve grins.

"You surprised? Now I'll only have Carol to get me into trouble." Bucky teases.

Steve chuckles. "Not so sure about that."

"Oh?" Bucky lifts an eyebrow. "You plan on getting me in trouble from afar?"

"Well, yes." Steve winks. "But I was thinking of your twins."

"My girls are angels. And they aren't due to cause me trouble until they're at least 9." At least Bucky hopes they aren't.

Steve laughs. "Of course, my bad."

"You'll have your own soon." Bucky reminds him. "And he or she will have trouble-makers on both sides. Good luck with that."

"I'm ready for it." Steve was always over confident, though.

"You say that now." The closer they get to the plane, the more anxious Bucky becomes. He wants to get home as soon as possible, and he looks around for the others.

Clint can be seen on board, prepping for flight. Sam and Scott approach from another doorway and Steve raises a hand to them.

"Hey!" Scott goes over and shakes his hand. Luckily it isn't as long a shake as when they first met. "Ugh, I can't wait to get home."

"You're not alone in that." Steve smiles.

Sam nods agreement and hugs both his friends. "Weird to think where we've been."

Scott nods. "I think Sam is gonna miss all the unattainable women here he got to flirt with."

"Nah, we got lots of unattainable women in America." Sam chuckles. "Like gorgeous Loki or Carol."

Clint's voice cuts in. "Strap in, lords of Wakanda. We are getting the green light to go."

"Thanks." Steve yells up as they all claim their seats and stash their gear. "So, who's made plans for their ladies?"

"I'm starting with flowers." Clint replies as he flicks some switches. "Hugs and kisses all around. Then a night of sweet sweet love." The plane rises off the ground.

Steve chuckles. "I was thinking flowers, too. But if that's what you're doing..."

"I think flowers are pretty standard." Scott says. "Also Clint's wife isn't exactly in the same neighborhood as yours." He sees them all looking at him. "What? I mean the actual neighborhood. She's not even in New York City."

Steve nods, raising his eyebrows. "I guess that's true. I'm just lucky I don't have a houseful of ladies to please." He pats Bucky's leg.

"Are you kidding? They're easy." Bucky is very sure. "Ice cream for the two adults and new toys for the little ladies. And kisses. Lots of kisses."

"Man, I hate all you guys." Sam grouches playfully. "I don't even have a fish waiting for me."

"You could call your ex, see if she wants to reconnect." Clint suggests. "Or have Loki make a clone of herself."

Sam waves a hand. "Not that desperate. Besides, my ma will want a call."

Steve chuckles. "Yeah, she's probably filled your phone with messages."

Bucky nods. "Always be good to your mother."

"That's it, man." Sam points at Bucky.

Scott clears his throat. "Well I am taking Hope a pizza and beer and surprising her with this great necklace I got in Wakanda. But all that after I call my daughter."

"That sounds really good." Steve smiles.

"I think I might steal that idea." Bucky says. "Carol is definitely a pizza and beer kind of woman."

Steve agrees. "But is she still breastfeeding? Chocolate milk might be better." He's still reading a lot on pregnancy and babies with Loki pregnant.

There's a collective groan throughout the plane.

"What? It's true." Steve waves them off.

Clint does his impression of a commercial pilot. "Uhhhh, ladies and gentleman, we are now cruising at uhhhhh 45,000 feet. Uhhhh the seat belt sign has been turned off but uhhhhh please keep them fastened while you are in your seat. We should be reaching New York City in uhhhh a little over 7 hours."

"You suck." Sam declares before moving up to take the co-pilot seat.

Steve chuckles. "Sounds like time for a nap, to me."

"Just no farting contests this time." Bucky says. It's something that used to happen during the war.

Steve snorts. "I never started those. It was usually Dum Dum."

Bucky remembers. "He usually had some good alcohol though. Made up for it."

"He definitely had connections." Steve grins.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is relieved by the UN's decision but also anxious. She visits Stephen Strange to discuss it with him and to speak with someone who relates as a sorcerer. It's a nice visit, and she stays longer than she intends. As she makes her way back home, she considers going to visit Hope Van Dyne and introducing herself. She even searches for the woman's address but discovers she is in the San Francisco area.

"I suppose I could always use magic." Loki realizes she said that out loud and feels embarrassed.

Ink looks up and mews at her statement before returning to her nap.

Loki looks at the cat. "Ink. Smudge. Steve. And Stephen. And this baby." She presses a hand to her stomach. "Is that really all I have?" She frowns. "I obviously don't have my sanity since I'm talking to myself." She rolls her eyes. "Possibly Carol?" She looks at Ink. "I'm getting bored." She drums her fingers against her leg as she tries to think of something to do.

Her phone rings. It's not Steve, but Wanda calling to tell her the news.

"Wanda? How did it go?"

"Well. Have you heard UN's decision yet?" The young woman is calling from her hotel room, but she'll be returning to New York with the lawyers.

"I have. It's wonderful. But they didn't say much about you." There's a hint of worry in her voice. Mentally she remembers she has Wanda and Pietro, too.

"I return to America, for now, for the case against General Ross." Wanda tells her. "Then I hope to return to Wakanda and the medical internship they have given me.

"Wakanda?" Loki can't hide the surprise from her voice. "How long is the internship?"

"Three years. I offered my services to make up for what I cost their people. They offered this." Wanda explains.

"It is a good deal. Steve and I will have to come visit."

"I will also come home when I can." Wanda smiles. "I do have to check on Pietro."

Loki chuckles. "Yes you do. Although he is turning out to be a very attentive father. I know he can't wait for you to meet Alice."

Wanda sounds excited. "I cannot wait, either. She is so beautiful in pictures."

"She's even more beautiful in real life. She's a timid little thing though. Very sweet." Loki explains. "But you will learn all of this soon enough."

"Yes. And surely father must be on his way already. Has he called? I do not know if he can."

"He has not. And I'm going crazy waiting." Loki sighs. "I'm not even sure if I should wait here at the tower or back home in DC."

"I think they were planning to go to New York and spread from there." Wanda offers. "You could visit Carol?"

"Is she back?"

Wanda hums. "Jen said she had to hurry back for her friend."

Loki was completely unaware. "Perhaps I shouldn't bother her then."

"I do not know." Wanda admits. "It did sound serious."

"Best I leave her be if that's the case. Maybe I'll send a text." She takes a breath. "I'm proud of you Wanda. And I don't know that I could do what you're doing."

Wanda shakes her head. "Of course you could. I have learned much of strength from you."

"That's kind of you to say. It's a bit late where you are, isn't it? Have you had dinner?"

"I did. I tried the local fondue. I could not resist, knowing father's story of it."

"Good." She closes her eyes and feels alone. "I should let you sleep then."

"Not yet. I must ask a favour."

"Of course. What is it, my dear?"

"Make sure Vision leaves his lab?" Wanda asks. "I would ask Pietro but he is so occupied with Alice right now."

"I will." Loki smiles. "I'll drag him to dinner with me. Maybe even a movie."

"Thank you. If he tries to argue, tell him I said so." Wanda chuckles.

Loki's own laugh meets hers. "I will have no problem playing that card. Take care of yourself, Wanda. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you too. I miss you." She's reluctant to hang up.

So is Loki. "And I miss you. Is Matt still there? In the city I mean."

"Yes. I will be sharing a flight back with him and Jen."

"Good. Jen seems nice. I don't know her well." Loki stretches out on the couch. "Carol has been the one working with her. But she seems friendly."

"We only spoke a little, but I was invited to a girls' day out." Wanda chuckles.

"Oh that's nice." She smiles. "Assuming you can tear yourself away from Vision."

"I am not that dependent. Have you not seen how I have cared for myself?"

"It's not about dependence, Wanda. I know you're very capable. It's about wanting to experience that which you've been denied." Loki shrugs. "Perhaps I'm projecting."

"Oh." Wanda laughs. "Yes, I know we will not see father for a week."

"At least." It feels like a lie. Loki knows she'll be lucky to have him for a day before the world demands him again.

"I am sure he is excited." She's sure her own fiancé is eager for her.

"I should let you go." Is it the hormones that have her feeling so detached? Detached doesn't feel like the right word. "I love you, Wanda. And I promise to go get Vision as soon as I've fed the cats."

Wanda sighs. "I will see you so soon, mother. I love you."

Loki ends the call. She gets up to feed the cats but doesn't get the usual joy from it. It does make her feel a little better as rituals do, allowing comfort in the familiarity. Then she texts Carol. 'Heard you came home early to help a friend. Hope all is okay. Let me know if I can help.'

It takes a while for a reply. 'Tracys gone.' It's all Carol can manage.

She's on her way up to Vision when she sees it. 'I'm so sorry. What can I do?'

'What can anyone do? I have Jess and Mac and the girls '

'Take care of each other. I love you.' She hesitates writing the last sentence. Hesitates in sending it, too. But she finally does when the elevator door opens. "Vision, I'm taking you to dinner, and I won't take no for an answer."

The synthezoid looks up in surprise. "Thank you, but there's no need."

"Not for you. There is a need for me." She strides up to him. "I wish to go out, but I do not want to do so alone. And I would consider it a personal favor."

"Very well. Then it will be my honour to escort you." He bows his head. "May I have ten minutes to finish and tidy up?"

"Of course. I'll meet you in the lobby." She returns to the elevator.

Vision is quick and efficient in his finishing. Then it's down to join Loki, phasing through the floors to find her.

She's on a chair staring at nothing in particular. Her green eyes look up at him as he approaches. Then she smiles and rises. Taking his arm, she leads him out. "I thought we'd go someplace within walking distance. There's a pub about a block over."

He nods. "Whatever pleases you. My experience of pub food has been limited as it is not Wanda's preference."

"Well then it'll be a learning experience." Her brow furrows. "Did you not go to pubs with Sam and Pietro? Or did you only drink there?"

"They had me try buffalo wings and nachos." Vision offers, then he muses. "I find the idea of cattle with tiny wings most amusing."

Loki laughs. "Indeed. I have no idea why they call them that."

Vision considers pulling up the Wikipedia article, but experience suggests she doesn't really want that. "Just another amusing human quirk, I suppose."

"They are full of them." Loki shakes her head. "This time you can try my fish and chips."

"I would like that." He smiles at her.

They head into the pub. Loki asks for a seat in the back. They are given a booth. They order drinks. When the waitress leaves, Loki tells Vision that he shouldn't feel the need to order food and eat.

"I appreciate that, but I enjoy the opportunity to experience new things." He smiles politely. "Wanda would encourage it, as well."

Loki nods. "It's helpful to have a guide through the human world. You don't always get the nuances through books."

"That is very astute."

"I'm an outsider, too." She smiles sadly. "I always have been even when I didn't know it."

"I don't find it so difficult. Well, it's not with Wanda." Vision lowers his gaze.

"No. It is definitely easier with the one we love and who loves us." She looks at the purple man. "So how has your investigation of comedy been coming?"

He focuses on her. "I admit, I have been distracted. There's been a lot happening."

"Very true. And yet it feels like we need humor more than ever." Loki shrugs. "Or perhaps it's just me."

"I have found a desire for companionship." Vision admits. "I have even taken to sharing the rooms near Pietro and Betsy in the evenings."

Her green eyes concentrate on the table. "I have felt a peculiar... loneliness of late." She looks at him. "Would you care to watch a movie with me after this?"

"That would be pleasant." He nods.

She smiles and feels relieved. "I think so, too."

"JARVIS has received a confirmation that our team should be arriving around four this morning, if you wish to meet the flight." Vision smiles back. "Long after our movie."

"Thank you. I very much would." She tilts her head. "Though I do not know if I'll be able to stay up that long."

Vision nods. "You could ask JARVIS to wake you."

"An excellent idea. Thank you."

"Wanda is delayed until the lawyers finish their business. It's unfortunate, but I can be patient."

"Can you not fly to her? I am sure she would love the surprise of seeing you."

"I am uncertain it would be wise." Vision shakes his head. "She is meant to still be in hiding."

"Ah. Yes. That is a problem." She takes a breath. "Hopefully it will make the reunion all the sweeter."

Vision nods. "I believe so."

The waitress returns and takes their order. The two "outsiders" speak of many things - politics, religious belief systems, popular culture, the phenomenon that is Pokemon Go. It is a very pleasant dinner, the best for Loki since she returned to New York.

Vision also finds it nice. He understands a little better why Wanda is glad to call this unusual being her mother. "I begin to understand why Wanda insists I do this with more people than just her."

Loki smiles. "Wanda is a unique woman. There are very few like her. The rest of us are pale comparisons. But yes, it is good to get other's perspectives on things." She makes a realization. "I think that may be one of the reasons I found group therapy so helpful. On the one hand, it showed I was not alone. And on the other, it showed how people deal with problems differently."

"That is an interesting conclusion. I don't believe I need that sort of group, but there is something to a group that shares something in common." Vision stops when he realizes he may be too analytical.

Loki nods. "It's probably best that you don't. I'm not sure there's a group for your type of situation. Perhaps the closest would be one dealing with parents?" She shrugs. "But you are definitely more mentally stable than I am."

"That is merely perception." Vision notes. "A point of view depending on opinion."

"Or a clinical diagnosis." Loki counters conversationally. "One I'm sure any psychologist would agree with."

"Perhaps not. I certainly do not think in typical human fashion." Vision is amused. "They may classify me as manic."

Loki chuckles. "They'd say you use work as an excuse not to interact with people. And I feel a need to prank because I'm starved for the attention I didn't get from my father."

Vision tilts his head. "This may not be entirely wrong."

She's still smiling. "No it may not." She shrugs. "Perhaps we are not so unlike them after all."

"Wanda is very insistent in her belief that I'm part human." Vision acknowledges.

"Yes. I believe she's right. JARVIS was always -" She gives a sad smile. "JARVIS always felt and still feels more real to me than most."

This makes Vision consider. "I suppose this begs the question, what makes one human?"

"An excellent question to which I have neither answer nor hypothesis." She takes her drink. "I'm not even sure if the answer is simple or complex."

He recalls the time he once sought to understand love. "It may be both."

"Well isn't that grand." Her voice is sarcastic. "Being a God of Mischief is so much easier than being human."

"As is being a machine." Vision chuckles. "Yet I feel the benefits do not compare."

"I suppose not." She takes a deep breath. "Yes, we definitely need to watch a comedy."

Vision nods agreement. "That is an excellent idea."

"The difficult question is which one." She smiles. "Well I suppose we can decide that when we get to it."

"I'm open to anything." Vision offers.

Loki thinks. Then she pulls out her phone and looks for a list of best comedies on Netflix. "Have you seen Back to the Future?" It's number one.

Vision shakes his head. "I don't believe so."

"It's supposed to be very good." She decides they should watch it. "It says it's about time travel. Should be interesting at least."

"Yes, it is always interesting to see how that subject is broached."

"Are you a multiple dimension theorist or a singular timeline one?" Loki asks, intrigued.

"Multiple dimension. It's more mathematically plausible." Plus there's Wanda's experiences that he just can't shake off.

"I agree. And paradoxes are essentially eliminated."

"Though the idea of paradoxes is rather interesting in itself." He tilts his head. "Who's to say what is truly paradox and what is essential to the primary timeline. It may be necessity that the alternate be destroyed to save the other."

"Ah but you're assuming there _is_ a primary timeline." Loki counters.

"Primary to the protagonist." Vision clarifies. "To the time traveler, themselves."

Loki nods. "It does pose some very interesting questions." Her mind practically sounds with them.

"I cannot believe that any dimension could be entirely good or evil by our classification of such. These terms are too vague. Therefore, I do not feel that the destruction of one for the other should ever be considered acceptable. Each has a value, even if we do not perceive it." Vision muses out loud.

His words surprise her in that she had been considering the dimensions to be separate and distinct. "Why would one dimension need to destroy another?"

"The paradox." Vision clarifies. "It would suggest destruction of one dimension. I would presume for the sake of another. But then, I am but a small being and could never truly understand. But I do believe every single thing has a value, even if we cannot see it."

"Interesting. I was seeing a paradox in this instance as merely creating a new dimensional timeline starting from that point." She shrugs. "But I am only a former god." She gives a teasing smile.

"Birth instead of death, of course." Vision nods. "I was simply assuming the action would force the timeline out of existence, but to create a new. Yes. This is much more pleasing to me."

It appears to be pleasing to Loki, too. "Well now I am really looking forward to the movie." She pays the check, leaving a generous tip.

Vision smiles kindly. "As am I."

"Shall we?" They walk back to the tower continuing to talk of timelines and dimensions and wondering how Babydoll fits in.

Getting comfortable for the movie is a bit awkward. Vision is never certain in social situations. But soon they settle in to the film. It's more silly than anything, but Vision finds he truly enjoys it. It does make him miss Wanda a little as he feels she'd enjoy it, but he hopes to see her soon.

Loki's reaction is much like Vision's. And she very much likes seeing both time periods. "We should watch this with Steve and Wanda when they return. Perhaps invite Pietro and Betsy, too."

"Yes, I think that would be good." Vision nods.

They discuss the movie for a little while. Loki begins to yawn. Once she yawns while in the middle of laughing at Smudge climbing down Vision's shoulder. "Smudge, leave your brother-in-law alone." She grabs a cat toy and tries to entice the cat away.

Vision chuckles and leads the cat down. "Perhaps you should rest, Ms Loki. Especially if you wish to meet that early flight."

"Yes." She stands. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight, Vision. I had a lovely time. Feel free to stay and play with the cats." Touching his shoulder as she passes, she heads to the bedroom.

"Thank you." He watches her go, assuring she's fine, then phases his way to his own space.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki groans when JARVIS wakes her up. It's 3:45 in the morning. No one should be up at this hour unless they haven't been to sleep yet. But then she remembers Steve will be there soon. That gets her out of bed and into a loose dress. "Daddy should be home anytime now." She tells the cats as she heads to the elevator where she yawns and rubs her eyes and slaps her cheek to wake up a bit. Finally she arrives at the hangar.

It's still almost half an hour before they land, but eventually the sleepy Avengers are disembarking from the Avenjet.

Loki is just getting up from the floor where she had been dozing. She walks slowly towards them saying nothing.

"Everyone get some rest and we'll send you all home in the morning." Steve instructs the team, clasping each on the shoulder. Bucky gets a firm hug. "Give your girls my love." Finally he sees Loki. He rushes to her and lifts her in his arms. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here." She holds him tight. "I couldn't stand to be apart from you longer than necessary."

He softly kisses her face and lips. "Let's never do that again."

"Never." She agrees between kisses. Her eyes drink him in. "You look tired."

"So do you. Let's get some rest then we'll catch up." He lifts her up, bridal style.

"I love you." She kisses his face again and again.

"I love you, too." It seems like forever before he's finally placing her on the bed and he hasn't even got his shirt off before the cats have climbed up to join them. It's okay, though, it's home. He slides in next to Loki, Smudge at his shoulder, and everything feels right. "Just a short nap. There's so much to do."

"Of course, starlight." She snuggles against his chest. "Just a few hours." His touch, his scent, the sound of his heartbeat, all of these make Loki feel that everything will be okay again.

"Mmn." Steve murmurs. "So much to do. I need to kiss you and hold you and touch you." He kisses her hair.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky sees Jess's car in the driveway. He's glad to see it but wonders if his bed will be occupied. He opens the door as quietly as he can. He doesn't want to wake anyone.

There's ice cream cartons in the kitchen, and blankets in the living room. It's left from their vigil. When he passes the nursery, the girls are asleep though Lina seems a little fitful. Sure enough, when he reaches his own bed, Jess is curled protectively around his wife. But there are signs. An emptied tissue box, tissues on the floor. A half eaten box of ice cream on the bedside table. A hard copy of Tracy's partly finished book splayed over the bed.

It doesn't look good. None of it. He goes to Tracy's room to make sure she's okay. But when he gets to her door, he feels weird going in without permission. He feels something rub against his leg and sees Chewie. He smiles and bends down. "Hey, girl. Did you miss me?"

The cat meows and butts his hand. The she presses firmly against him before she continues on her kitty way.

Bucky stands back up and places a hand on the door. Then he feels it. He feels the loss. He just knows it. He rests his forehead against the door and hopes that he's wrong. He has to be wrong. He takes a breath and opens the door.

The room is empty of what once gave it life. The bed is unmade and there is still a half empty cup of coffee on the side table.

He walks in and places a hand on the bed. It's cold. He sinks down onto his knees. "No. No no no no. No damn it." He pounds his fist onto the bed. He does it again and breaks it.

Soft footsteps follow shortly. It's Carol, somehow escaped from Jess's hold. She kneels next to Bucky, presses into him. "I didn't make it."

He looks at her, tears in his eyes. He pulls her into a tight hug, needing a lifeline so the world won't fall away. "When?"

"Just before supper time. I tried to fly back, but I wasn't fast enough." She holds him just as tight. "But she had Jess and the girls and Mac. And Alice and Pietro and even Betsy. She wasn't alone. And Jess says she wasn't afraid."

He nods against her neck. His body shakes with silent tears. "I'm sorry."

Carol breathes out slowly. "You know she wouldn't want us to mourn. She'd want us to keep fighting. And to keep loving." Her hands are tight fists in his shirt.

He pets her hair. "She knows you loved her. And she loved you. So much." He gives her a squeeze. "How is Jess?"

"She's a fucking superhero." Carol admits. She probably wouldn't have made it home without Jess and Mac.

"Then she's either already fallen apart or it'll happen soon. We'll be there for her when she does." He kisses his wife, needing to feel her love.

She returns it slowly, her hands move to his head and hold him in place.

It's exactly what he needs. He pulls away slowly. "You should go back to bed. I'll sleep downstairs."

Carol shakes her head. "Mac's downstairs. Jess can squish over."

"Mac?" He's picturing a guy with tattoos and muscles.

"America Chavez." Carol explains. "She comes with Tracy's seal of approval and everything. Foggy picked up her case and she needed a safe place. You'll love her."

The description makes him feel better. "Okay. But you're in the middle. I don't want to wake up to Jess hitting me."

Carol nods then she manages to tease him. "You'd be lucky if it was hitting. She'd probably lick you."

He makes a face. "I think that might be worse."

"Come on, you need to rest. And I need to squeeze between my love and my life." She rubs his neck as she rises.

He finds it difficult to get up. And when he does, he can't look at the empty bed. He closes the door of Tracy's room behind them and follows Carol to the bed.

She hugs him again before they lay down. Jess only complains mildly when she's pushed over. Carol holds Bucky close and kisses his head. "The girls will be so happy to see you. Maybe happier than me. You've been sorely missed."

"So have you." He kisses her head and knows he's not going to be able to sleep. First it's already lunch time in Wakanda. Second, thoughts of Tracy are swirling around in his head. But he closes his eyes so that Carol will think he is.

Carol doesn't need him asleep, just close. Soon she's slipped back into her light doze from earlier.

At the first cry from Becky, Bucky does his best to slip out of bed without disturbing the women. That he manages seems a minor miracle. When the little girl sees him through her teary eyes, her cries become more direct. "Da. Da!"

He picks her up. "I'm right here, angel. Tell me what's wrong. Is it din-din time?" He checks her diaper just in case it's that and not hunger.

And it definitely is that. Becky grasps onto him with all her infant strength, though. She's missed him. "Da. Bear." She tells him.

"Da Bear is here." He peppers her with kisses then tries to lay her down. It's difficult with the way she's clinging to him. "Angel, I need to get this wet diaper off you." He compromises by sitting her on the changing table as she holds onto him. This works well to get the dirty diaper off but not so great to get a new diaper on. "Your mama is gonna make fun of me when she sees this."

But Carol isn't the only one tickled by his situation. Becky seems to find her bare bum hilarious and starts giggling. The plus side of this is that it loosens her grip. The unfortunate side is that it makes her very wiggly.

He can't help but laugh at how ridiculous this is. "You're gonna make me wake your sister." He whispers to her. Somehow he manages to work around her wiggles and get the new diaper on. But he doesn't bother trying to redress her in her pajamas. "Something tells me you aren't gonna want to go back to sleep."

"Da!" She agrees, little hand slapping his shoulder.

He decides to take her out of the room so they don't wake Lina. Bucky is surprised she slept through this. He carries Becky to the couch to play paddy-cake or at least a reasonable facsimile. Mostly it involves Becky trying to hit his hands a lot. She hasn't quite gotten the idea. Bucky loves every moment of it. "You're getting strong, Ms Rebecca. I bet you're gonna be as strong as your mommy."

She tries to chew on his hand. "Manama."

"Mama is asleep. We're going to let her sleep a little longer." He kisses her head. "I need daddy time with Becky."

She gets his knuckle into her mouth and gums it good.

He chuckles. "You really are getting some teeth." He breathes her in again. And then the loss of Tracy hits him again. "Daddy needs to finish his book. And we need to get grandma Tracy's to a publisher, too." He kisses Becky's head again. "I love you so much."

"La. Laab." It's more parroting than anything, but Carol has been trying to give them a few more words.

"Music to my ears, angel." He holds her close. The early morning hours feel different. They always have. It feels like you're sharing a secret with the universe. It's like being there at the moment of creation, before everything comes alive.

Becky is happy to cuddle in and before long she's asleep again. Then the noises come that should be Lina waking but they seem to stop. But it's all explained when Jess walks in with the girl on her arms. "Playing favourites already?"

"Squeaky wheel." He explains. "Carol told me about Tracy." It's all he said. It's all he needs to say really.

Jess nods. "I'm going to make the biggest, strongest pot of coffee ever."

"I will happily take Lina while you do that." He adjusts Becky so she's against one arm.

Jess passes her over while Lina happily chants "dadada."

"Hey there, Lina bean." He smiles widely at her. "I missed you. Yes I did."

"Dada." She puts her hand on his face.

He moves so he can kiss her hand, which he does repeatedly. "How's my girl?"

"Da." She momentarily makes a serious face. "Mama."

He makes an equally serious face. "What about mama? Is she okay? Is she feeding you?"

"Mum." She grabs at his chin.

"Mama is asleep. She'll be here soon." He tries to catch her hand in his mouth.

Jess returns with coffee, but she's not sure how to give him his cup with the two girls so she just sets it aside. "Is she catching you up on the gossip? She broke a new tooth two days ago." She sips her own coffee.

"She left that out." He says. "But apparently she is either cross at or worried about Carol. Mama." He says the last for Lina's benefit.

"She has been a little clingy." She dips her finger in her coffee and after it's cooled a moment let's Lina have a tiny taste.

Bucky looks at her like she's crazy. "Isn't she a little young for caffeine?"

She gives him the same look back. "I know you're speaking words, but they just don't make sense to me."

Lina meanwhile has tasted Jess' finger and scrunches up her face. Her little mouth works trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

Jess shakes her head. "Oh, little one. You will learn."

"Much later." Bucky says. "When she has finals and term papers."

"And boys calling constantly to distract her. Or girls."

"That, too." He looks at Lina. "Not for a long, long time."

"Not sure that's really our choice." She sets aside her coffee so she can take the sleeping Becky from his arms.

Once his arm is free, Bucky picks up his coffee. "How are you holding up?"

Jess shrugs. "Matt's home tonight or early tomorrow. I can make it until then."

He nods and takes a breath. "So I hear we have a new addition?"

"America? Yeah. Poor girl got into some trouble because of her powers and Foggy couldn't find a safe place for her. So I tried."

"Sounds like you succeeded."

Jess smiles. "She's a good kid. Smart, sassy, funny."

"Can't wait to meet her." He looks at Lina. "I take it you like her, too? She passes the Lina test?" He nods at his girl as she starts to babble. "Yeah?"

"She teaches them all sorts of naughty things. Right, Lina?" Jess chuckles. "Teaches you to stand up holding onto tables and scare people, right?"

"Is that true? Are you gonna show me?" It feels like they're growing up so fast. He kisses her head, wanting to keep them innocent and safe for as long as possible.

Jess grins. "It's funny because they only manage a couple seconds." Becky yawns and wiggles in her arms.

"In a few months they'll be running around." Remembering this morning, Bucky adds to his statement. "Becky will probably be doing it naked."

That makes her laugh. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Very." He is completely sincere. "Just wish Tracy could have stuck around a little longer."

"That's a little selfish. She was in a lot of pain." Jess looks down. "She stayed as long as she could."

Bucky shrugs. "I'm a selfish guy." He takes a drink of coffee.

She nods. "Can't truly say I blame you."

"So tell me something good." He requests.

"They've begun planting in the garden for hell's kitchen?" Jess offers.

He smiles. "That's nice. How's it looking?"

"Good. And you should see Matt when he's out there." She shakes her head. "He's so happy, but it makes me sad because he can't see that he's given so much else of value to the community too."

Bucky is glad to see the sincerity on her face. "Then he's lucky to have you to point that out to him."

She gains a hint of a blush and looks down. "Come on, you know he doesn't listen."

"He listens. It's just hard for him to believe." He nudges her with his leg. "And it's enough that you believe it. Having someone believe in you can be amazing in and of itself."

"I do believe it. I think he has and will do great things." She nods firmly.

"I know you do. He's a good guy. I'm glad it's working out with you two." He sets his coffee back down so he can tickle Lina's tummy.

"Yeah." She glances toward the window as she seems to think about that.

Lina is laughing and squirming as her daddy continues to tickle her. Finally he stops, and she nuzzles against his broad chest. "Dada. Rrrrr."

He laughs, making his chest rumble just like she wanted.

Jess smiles. "These munchkins have so much of Carol's sunshine in them. I don't think Alice got any of me."

Bucky looks at her. "You're a mom." He says it as though realizing it for the first time. "It's kind of weird and wonderful, right? When can I meet her?"

"I'm afraid that'll have to be a Pietro question."

"Have you been able to see much of her? Or as much as you've wanted?" He suddenly wishes he hadn't asked. He doesn't know how much she wants to talk about it, and he doesn't want to press if she doesn't.

"I've gotten some time." Jess shrugs. "Things have been kind of hectic here, too, so."

"Yeah." There's an awkward silence. "Want some breakfast? Other than coffee I mean."

She shrugs again. "I'll grab something on the way home. Once Carol's up."

"Don't go home. Stay until Matt is back. Please." At times like this, he thinks people should stick together.

"I don't want to impose."

"You're family." He reminds her. "If anything you'd be doing us a favor."

Jess shakes her head. "You're a fool, but I'll take it."

"Thank you. Now about breakfast..."

She rubs her neck. "We all stuffed ourselves with ice cream instead of supper last night, so probably something vaguely healthy?"

Bucky considers. "Oatmeal? I can cut up fruit and stuff for fixin's. Assuming we have some."

"Couldn't tell you that, love." Becky lets out a big yawn and puts her hand in Jess's face. "Oh, good morning."

"Guess I better go look." He stands. Next he gives Becky a kiss on the forehead. Only after that does he carry Lina to the kitchen to check their supplies.

"Think daddy will let you try oatmeal?" Jess asks the child while bouncing her on her knee.

Becky points towards the kitchen. "Dadadabear."

"Yes, he is there. Do we need to go?"

She looks in that direction, her arm still reaching out. "Mama."

"Mama's the other way, silly." Jess walks toward the kitchen.

Bucky is pulling things out of the refrigerator with one arm. His other arm is carrying Lina. Jam, peanut butter, cinnamon, honey, and the oatmeal are already on the counter. He's currently inspecting half a carton of strawberries that have seen better days but may still be useable. There's also, to his surprise, blueberries and dried cranberries available. Those all get put on the counter, along with some milk.

He looks at the items on the counter. "What are we missing?" He thinks for a moment and snaps his fingers. "Bananas."

"Nanas." Lina repeats.

"We're three and two infants, not the Mongolian hoards." Jess points out as Becky reaches for the honey.

"I like to have a variety of things for people to put on their oatmeal. Sue me. Also, plain oatmeal is gross." He looks around. "No bananas." He turns to Lina and starts to dance as he speaks more than sings. "Yes, we have no bananas. We have no bananas today. We have string beans and onions, cabbages and scallions, and all kinds of fruit and say. I've forgotten the rest, but yes, we have no bananas. We have no. Bananas. Todaaaaaayyy."

Jess rolls her eyes.

That's when the honey bottle goes thud on the floor and Becky squeals with glee.

Lina claps.

Carol wanders in sleepily. "What's all the excitement?"

Bucky is picking the honey off the floor. "Nobody likes my singing. Morning, doll." He goes over and gives her a kiss.

She kisses him tenderly. "You taste like coffee."

"Jess made some. Wanna cup?" He gives her Lina.

"I want all of it." She cuddles her daughter as she heads for the pot.

Bucky gets a cooking pot. But before he starts making the oatmeal, he asks Carol if she wants something else for breakfast.

She shakes her head. "If you're cooking? I'll eat anything."

He gets the oatmeal started then slices up the strawberries before starting to put the various topping choices on the table. As he's setting down the berries, he looks up and sees a young Latina in boxer shorts and a t-shirt that reads 'Calle 13'. "Let me guess, you're America."

She looks him up and down. Then she nods. "You Carol's hubby?"

"That's me."

"I smell coffee." She replies.

Carol glances between them as she steals a slice of strawberry for Lina. "I'd warn you not to get ideas, Mac but I already know your heart is set on Jess." She teases the girl.

"Nah. Jess is too high-fashion for me." She heads for the coffee. "I prefer a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl."

"I own t-shirts. No, wait, those are Matt's." Jess laughs.

"See? Not my type. Also, she's straight." America breathes in the coffee.

Jess nods. "Most of the time."

"I don't know. Are 'addicted to cock' and 'straight' the same thing?" Carol tilts her head.

Bucky chooses to ignore the conversation and finish with the oatmeal. He divides it into four bowls and sets them at the table along with spoons. "Breakfast is ready if you wanna continue your discussion of preferred genitalia at the table."

"Thank you, army ant." Jess kisses his cheek as she goes to take a seat. Becky makes it very hard to eat, though, as she keeps grabbing her spoon.

"Thanks, husband." America pats his arm as she passes him.

Bucky is the last to sit down. "Jess, you can put Becky in her high chair if you want."

Carol kisses his other cheek. "It looks perfect, Bucky-bear."

"We're good." She switches the spoon to the other hand but does offer Becky tastes.

Becky likes it, especially when she gets a glob of honey. She does end up with a ring of oatmeal around her mouth.

Lina simply has to copy. Yet, somehow, she gets oatmeal in her nose and hair.

America helps by wetting a paper towel for Carol. Then she sits back down and stares at Bucky for a while. "Carol talks about you like you're some sort of god."

He glances at his wife. "I doubt that. And I'm certainly no god."

Carol moves to wipe the oatmeal off. "Oh, my child. What am I to do with you?"

The young woman looks over at Carol and smiles. "She's cool. Just fidgety is all. Right, Linita?" She reaches over and touches the tiny foot.

"Gets that from me." Carol winks. "And Buck's not a god. He just has the body of one."

"She's not wrong." Jess points her spoon.

Bucky almost chokes when he hears the words from Jess's mouth. It takes a moment for the coughing to stop. "Sorry. Didn't expect that."

"Just because you're beefier than I prefer doesn't mean I can't appreciate that you've got form." She sticks out her tongue.

"I'm just not used to compliments from you." He explains. 

Becky imitates her and starts making a silly noise. "Alololololo."

"Un-huh." She pets Becky's head. "Just means I'm not trying to steal your intel or kill you quietly."

Lina stares at her sister. Then she starts waving her arm at her, as though trying to get her attention. "Bebebth."

"Lololoa?" Becky looks over.

She points at her father then starts trying to talk. 'Dada' is distinctly said, but everything else sounds like gibberish.

It's hard to tell if Becky is following or if she simply is interested by the hand movement. She starts slapping the table and chanting. "Dada."

Bucky can't help but smile at that. "Aw. You want dada? Come here, you." He stands so he can take Becky from Jess' arms. "Come to dada."

She wriggles in delight.

Lina looks up at Carol and reaches up to touch her chin. "Mama?"

"Yes angel?" She leans in to look at her.

The little hand touches Carol's breast. "Mama."

Carol strokes her hair. "You hungry? Need more than just tastes of big people food?"

Her hand opens and closes against her mother's t-shirt.

"I don't understand, sweetie." She lifts her daughter in her arms and kisses her head.

Getting frustrated, Lina bends down to be at her mother's breast again and tries to find her nipple with her hand and her mouth.

"Okay, okay, let's just get to the other room." Carol gets her settled.

America turns to Jess. "Think that would work for me? On other women." She clarifies for the husband.

Jess snorts. "Probably not. Most women don't have the instinct to lift their shirt."

Bucky can see why they like her. She fits right in. "I find charm and attention works. But that was 70 years ago." He gets up and starts clearing dishes.

"Wow. You really are ancient aren't you, papi." She puts away the honey, cinnamon, and other items.

"I prefer well aged. Like whisky." Carol leans her head on her hand.

"You wouldn't know a good whisky if it hit you over the head." Jess points out. "Besides, no amount of time beats quality ingredients."

Bucky grins. "I am quality."

America shakes her head. "I don't know about that, but the cooking and cleaning are a plus."

"Wait until tonight." Jess covers with a fake cough.

"Oh Tracy warned me they were loud." America says. "Good thing I'm downstairs."

"Not far enough." Jess teases.

"Ignore her." Carol instructs. "She's just jealous her boy isn't amazing like mine."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Yours is all brute strength, mine is finesse and strategy."

"Our guys or our fighting styles?"

America laughs at them. "I'm gonna say both."

"You can stay." Carol tells her.

"Thanks, Care." She smiles at Bucky.

Bucky looks at Carol for a moment before finishing with the kitchen. He needs to talk to her about this but not here. In private.

Carol gets up to take Lina for a diaper change, she's making that face.

"Want me to take Becky?" Bucky walks towards Jess.

"Oh, sure." She hands the girl off.

He picks his baby up. "Oh you're getting to be such a big girl. Wanna go see what mama is doing?" He takes her to the nursery.

Carol is humming off key as she cleans Lina up for a new diaper.

It makes Bucky smile and reminds him how much he missed her. He didn't intend to interrupt, but Becky has other plans. "Lililili."

Carol looks up and laughs. "Are you here for the peepshow? Well, it's over. Lina is getting dressed now."

Lina claps and giggles.

Bucky shakes his head. "Just wanted to be with my family."

"Well, I don't blame you for that." She puts Lina into a little shorts set.

"So America. How long is she staying for? Do we know?" He tries to sound curious.

"Until Washington is running again, I think." She picks Lina up and offers to trade. "I think Becky still needs breakfast."

"She does." He takes Lina. "Is she... Does she have a job? Or did we hire her. I'm just trying to understand the situation."

"She needed help, I needed help, so Jess matched us up. She occasionally watches the twins or Trace in exchange for room and board."

He nods. "Okay." He still feels like he doesn't know much, but given everything it doesn't matter. "Have we thought about Tracy's funeral at all?"

As she settles into the rocking chair with Becky, Carol frowns. "It's all in her will. Her lawyer will help with it."

"Okay." It's strange, but now that he's home, he feels kind of useless. Maybe he's been away too long. "I'm gonna take Lina to the living room and let her crawl around."

"Not yet." Carol holds out her free arm.

He steps forward to take her hand. "I missed you."

"Never leave again. I've been going nuts."

"If I have a choice in the matter, I won't."

"Good." She pulls him in for a kiss.

It's nice. More than nice. It makes it feel a little more like home, but he can still feel the change. This isn't the place he left. (Story of his life.) He gives her a small smile and takes Lina to the living room.

You'd never guess from the way she's sitting on the couch that Jess has just scoured his entire kitchen. She gives him a smile. "I have a few errands to run today. I can take all the little girls with me. If you'd like."

"I kinda want to keep them close. But thanks." He sets Lina down.

"Just thought you could use some time with honeybee. I know I'd need the time." She shrugs.

He shrugs. "Ask Carol."

"I'm not asking what she needs right now. I'm asking what you need."

He keeps his attention on Lina. "I want them here."

"Done." She rubs his shoulder firmly.

"Thanks." He watches as Lina tries to pull herself up with the edge of the coffee table. He wants to help her but isn't sure he should.

Jess smiles. "Wait for it... wait for it..."

When she finally stands, Bucky claps and cheers. That's followed immediately by an oops when she falls on her bottom.

Jess chuckles. "They're getting better." She tosses a soft toy toward Lina.

Carol comes in to join them, Becky in hand and finally clothed. She puts her with her other daughter then sits on Bucky's knee.

His arms wrap around her automatically. His chin rests on her shoulder. And she rests against him, one arm going around his head.

America comes up the stairs wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm heading out. You need anything while I'm gone?"

"No thanks, sweetie. Just keep out of fights unless they really deserve it." Carol tells her.

"You got it." With that she's out the door.

"Mmn. That's gonna be ours in a few years." Carol scratches Bucky's head affectionately.

Jess rolls her eyes. "You're far too cozy. I'll be on my way, too. Don't wait up. I want to be home when Matt arrives."

Bucky gives a little wave. "Bye, Jess. Thanks."

"Be good." She kisses both their heads before leaving.

Bucky watches the girls explore as he holds onto Carol. "They are beautiful aren't they."

"Best damn thing we ever did." She agrees.

"Bessam!" Becky repeats, causing Carol to chuckle.

"We're gonna need to start watching our language around these two." Bucky can't help but smile though.

Carol is still fighting giggles. "At least it wasn't their first words."

He chuckles. "Tracy would have loved that."

She nods. "She really helped them have a good start."

"She did." He can feel himself tearing up again. He's just glad the girls are noisy.

"And you." She tilts her head to kiss him.

His hand caresses her cheek as his eyes drink in her features. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to."

He nods. "I do need to kiss you though."

"Yes, you really do." She looks into his eyes as the distance slowly closes on the stuffed Yoda flying toward his head.

When it hits, he closes his eyes and chuckles. "I'm getting whoever threw that later." He opens his eyes again and gives his wife a firm kiss.

She keeps him close. "Take it out of her college fund. You're busy."

"Yeah." He kisses her again, slowly tasting her.

"Mmn. Scary words, Bucky-bear." She smiles.

"Scary words, doll."

They can hear giggles and shuffling from the girls. "Ooie. Ooie." There's more shuffling, and then Chewie jumps onto the back of the sofa. Little hands grab at the cushions wanting to follow.

Carol groans. "Leave Chewie alone. Pick on daddy. See?" She starts tickling Bucky.

"Hey." Except it comes out as hey-ey-ey-ey as he laughs. The girls happily try to join in as they squeal with him. He falls to the side to give them easier access to him.

They seem to do more patting then actual tickling, and it's a weak attack since they both keep losing balance even with the couch to hold and falling on their bums. Still the whole family is soon laughing together.

Bucky grabs one and gives her cheek lots of kisses before setting her next to him. Then he picks up the other and does the same. "Mommy's turn." He pulls Carol down and kisses her.

Carol giggles against his mouth. "You tickle funny."

"I'm not tickling, silly. I'm giving kisses. Right, girls?" He looks at them. "Kisses."

"Ses?" Lina looks up at him.

"Kisses." Then he pickers his lips and blows her kisses.

"Mama." She tells him and makes a kissy face.

Bucky laughs. "Perfect. Just like mommy."

Carol chuckles. "You're terrible."

Lina leans over to kiss Becky.

"Aww. That's so sweet." He takes a breath. "I missed this."

"Mmhmmn." Carol agrees from beneath him. "And tonight there'll be something else you missed."

He smiles. "I am very much looking forward to it."

She winks. "Got something special for you."

"Yeah?" He gives a half grin. Then he oofs when Becky decides to throw herself on top of him.

"That's quite the way, little girl." Carol glances over. "Did you fly?"

Fly appears to be the magic word. Becky throws her arms up and makes a whooshing noise. "Bear." She makes the whooshing noise again. "Fy."

"You wanna fy?" He says the word like she does. "Okay." He somehow manages to get off the couch. Then he picks her up and flies her around the room.

"Wow, look at that." Carol cuddles Lina close.

Becky appears to be having a great time. Between squeals and laughs and whooshing noises she says a few words. "Lilili fy! Fy!"

"I think she means you." Carol picks up their other daughter and starts copying Bucky's actions. Lina giggles and squeals though she doesn't seem to love it quite so much as Becky.

Every so often Bucky moves closer to Carol so he can steal a kiss. "So other than flying, what do we want to do today?"

"Nothing." Carol is quite firm on this. "Order pizza, picnic in the living room."

Bucky grins. "I knew I loved you for a reason." He changes his hold on Becky, taking her by the middle and lifts her up really quickly. He pretends to drop her then lifts her up again.

Lina, on the other hand, has had enough and demands to be cuddled against Carol's shoulder. "Maybe we're ready to read Loki's story today?"

"Loki's story?" He gives Becky another drop and then holds her on his shoulder and sits next to his wife.

"Uncle Steve's first book. Though we do have the one with Steve and daddy, too." Carol looks at the girls. "What do you think?"

Lina rests against her chest and yawns. Becky stares at her and sighs. She looks up and grabs her father's nose. "Bear."

Carol shakes her head. "What did I expect from a couple of 9 month olds?"

"Well I'm going to call that a yes." Bucky's voice sounds funny with his nose pinched.

"To which one?"

"Let's do Steve's first book."

"Right." Carol nods. "Assuming they let us get up to get it." Lina looks awful comfy.

"I'll go. Becky is still awake." He takes her with him to get the book, returning quickly. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Carol chuckles and starts to read.


	236. Go Meet Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda speaks to the UN. Steve settles back in. Jess mourns as best she can. Wanda receives her welcome. A morning at the gym.

Matt escorts Wanda into the lobby of the UN building. He's worked out a deal where she will be allowed to remain free and they won't be sued for $5 million dollars. She will testify about her treatment in the prison here. Then she will check in when she arrives in New York.

"Thank you for everything, Matt." Wanda speaks softly. "I know you've delayed your flight home for me."

"I'm your lawyer. It's the least I can do." He tells her. "Now I will be there with you. If I don't think you should answer the question, I'll touch your arm. Then I'll tell them why it's inappropriate."

"How does a man so clever date Jessica Drew?" She puts a hand over her mouth immediately as she realizes she spoke the thought.

He chuckles. "Maybe I just like the challenge."

"Thank you for not. That is, I really didn't mean to say that." She blushes, and speaks quickly. "I mean, Pietro and- never mind."

His eyebrows rise from behind his glasses. "So I'm not clever."

"I didn't mean that way. I meant that dating her isn't a detriment to you."

He squeezes her arm. "Maybe we should concentrate on your deposition and not on Jessica Drew."

"Yes. Sorry. Thank you." She nods.

"It's okay to be nervous." When they get in the elevator, he tells her the floor number. "I understand King T'Challa will be there."

 

Wanda smiles. "He is a good friend."

"He speaks highly of you. And he was very influential." He gives her the room number, and they make their way to a room with a long table.

She looks around. It seems they were trying to be intimidating, anyway. They take their seats and wait as the panel shuffles in.

The hearing is conducted in English. They go over what happened since the terrible day that took the lives of the Wakandan delegation through Steve breaking her out of prison. Matt doesn't interfere too often. Mostly he gives Wanda support as she tells her story.

Wanda appreciates that they are thorough without getting too intimate of details. She starts feeling extraordinarily hopeful about it all. "After a brief trip to New York to see family and settle Avenger things, it is my hope to return to Wakanda to continue our education through service bargain as well as find other ways to serve their good nation."

"Does this mean you plan to leave the Avengers?"

"No. I will continue, though I may not be at every mission."

"Continue?" The words raises a few eyebrows.

T'Challa nods. He's about to speak when Matt clears his throat. It's the lawyer who speaks. "Continue is probably not the right word. Ms Maximoff had voiced to me her desire to somehow make up for the pain she caused to the people of Wakanda. And we worked out a compromise with King T'Challa whereby she would fulfill a time of service in his country."

The King does not refute Mr Murdock's statements.

"Forgive me, my English is not always the best." Wanda bows her head.

The representative from Japan smiles. "Neither is mine."

"My hope is to grow to become advocate and teacher for others like me." She puts a hand on Matt's arm. "I know I am only one woman and make human mistakes but I hope others can learn and benefit from me."

Her words go over well with the group except for one or two. Matt asks if there is anything else. There isn't, and so the two are dismissed. The lawyer takes Wanda's arm, and she leads them out. "How do you feel?" He asks.

"Tired. Ready to be with someone I don't have to speak to." She sighs.

"Well you don't have to speak to me. Except to tell me if you're ready to pick up Babydoll and head home?" Matt never thought he'd be calling someone Babydoll.

It's not exactly what she means, but it'll do. "Poor girl has been so good to come along as my bodyguard. She deserves rest as well."

"We just need to also get Jen and a pilot, and we'll be set." Matt feels good. He's happy he has finally been able to get Wanda home.

"That's all?" Wanda teases.

"That's all." He grins. "Can't be any more difficult than getting you out of jail."

"I could just ask Vision to come get me, but he cannot fly a jet. Well, legally." She frowns.

"Think we can convince King T'Challa to take us to New York?" He jokes.

She laughs. "Yes. Don't ask."

"I promise I won't." They walk to the hotel where Jen, Babydoll, and their luggage currently is. It's a nice afternoon, and Matt can feel the warmth of the sun on his face. "Wanda, this is going to seem strange, but would you mind helping me get something for Jess? I was thinking chocolate, liquor, and local music."

She pauses, uncertain. Though the woman did like the last gift she helped pick. "I will, for your kindness."

"Thank you." He calls Jen to let her know that they are done but are doing a little shopping. He doesn't want her to worry.

She's not. And she has good news; Natasha will fly them out that night.

Matt gives Wanda the news. Things are definitely looking up.

She sighs in relief. "This is so very good. Maybe I will get something for Vision as we shop, too." She already has several things for Pietro from Wakanda, though if she sees something else she won't hesitate.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki, having been unsuccessful at keeping Steve in bed, goes to the conference room where he is working with two genuine New York pizzas. "Knock knock. I thought you might like some lunch."

"And you brought me you? How thoughtful." He turns from the screen he's been mapping out for himself and opens his arms to her.

"Me and pizza and soda. The perfect combination." She goes to sit in his lap. "How is it going?"

"Good. I think." He takes a deep breath of her hair. "But now I regret leaving bed. Did you do this on purpose?"

"Make you leave bed? As I recall, I practically begged you to stay." She tugs on his collar. "But you insisted. And so I found an excuse to see you again."

"I meant smell and feel so delicious."

"I am as I have been for the past few months." She lifts his chin. "Completely and utterly in love with you."

He smiles tenderly. "Then perhaps I can appeal to that love for you to do something for me?"

Loki chuckles. "And what could I, your poor pregnant husband, do for you?"

"Well, you see, we're going to be stuck in New York for a couple weeks thanks to my job." Steve puts on a pout. "I was hoping you would pick out a few shows - music, theatre, ballet - that I could treat my beleaguered spouse to."

There is no hesitation. "Hamilton. Assuming we can get tickets. Or Les Miserables or Le Liaisons Dangereuses." 

Steve pulls out his wallet and hands her his credit card. "Get us tickets to anything you want the next three weeks. Even if it means every night."

She takes it. "If this is meant to relieve your guilt, I hope it works. But I have an important thing to ask you."

"No. It's because I missed you and want to spoil you." He kisses her head. "What's your important thing?"

"Go meet Alice."

"I was planning to this afternoon, bring them dinner, maybe. I haven't called yet." He shrugs.

"Then my second request is that you eat. And my third is that you kiss me." She gives him a soft smile. "And not in that order."

"Good." He kisses her deep but tender.

"Mmm." She continues the kiss then wraps herself around him. "I missed you so much."

He nods. "Me too." His arms surround her waist and hold her protectively.

Loki doesn't want to let him go, but she knows he needs to eat. So she slowly pulls away. "One of those has everything and one is pepperoni."

"Take what you want and I'll eat the rest." He promises.

She takes a slice of each and goes to sit on the other side of the desk. "Is there anything I can help with that isn't spoiling me related?"

"Nope." He smiles and sandwiches two slices together before biting in.

"I am still your PR person you know. Which reminds me." She folds her slice of pepperoni in half. "We need to visit the garden. It's coming along so well." She takes a bite.

"Mmn." He agrees around a mouthful.

Loki tells him about the statue unveiling and her mini interview with Karen. "She definitely takes her new job seriously. Too bad she isn't a good writer." Which reminds her about something else. "And there's bad news. Carol's friend Tracy passed away yesterday."

That catches Steve's attention. He knows Bucky had become close to her. "Will you check in on them when I see Pietro?"

"Of course."

"We'll meet for dessert after?" He kisses her ear.

"I'll invite them." She promises.

"No, love, just us for dessert."

She looks at him for a moment. "As you wish."

"But I'll make you a pie to take to them." He offers, then teases. "But you'll have my pie all to yourself."

She smiles. "You're my favorite kind of pie."

"Good. But I'll make apple, too." He teases with a kiss.

"I appreciate it." And it makes it feel as though life is starting to get back to normal.

"You're beautiful."

A slight blush appears on her cheeks. "Thank you. You're awfully handsome yourself."

He tugs her close and whispers, teasingly, in her ear. "Still missing your cock, though."

"Me, too." She confesses. "But I'm sure it'll be worth the sacrifice."

"It is." He assures her. "And I've still got you, and that's what I love. Not your attachments."

Loki smiles at the term 'attachments'. "You make me sound like an appliance. Do you want the sharp blades or the whisk?"

He chuckles. "You sound like a dalek."

"No. This is me sounding like a dalek." She clears her throat and speaks in the shouty monotone they use. "We are dalek. We will exterminate you. Exterminate!"

Steve bops her head. "Nerd."

"You're the one that brought up daleks." She rubs his leg. "It is good to have you home. Or at least with me."

"It really is. It's good to have everyone home. Well. Almost."

"Soon. Very soon." She kisses him gently.

He sighs. "I love you. And I love little Sarah or Jamie or... Thor. Whatever you want to call them."

"Oh please not Thor. Thor can be a middle name."

Steve laughs. "Yes love. Do we get those inside-y baby pictures soon?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe?" Seeing a doctor hasn't exactly been top of mind lately. "I'll make an appointment. I'm probably due for a check up anyway."

"I'm excited. Maybe there's octuplets for how much we tried?" Steve teases.

A pained expression crosses her features. "I am not having a litter for you."

Steve laughs, hugging her close.

She kisses his head. "Do you want me to wait for your pie before checking on Carol and Bucky?"

"Yes, please. Maybe give Tash a call for their ETA while I make it?" He smiles.

"Of course." Green eyes look at him hopefully. "Does this mean you're stopping work to make pie?"

He nods. "I guess that does. Four pies I think. Maybe 5."

"So many? You are a sweet man." She says this knowing four will be given away.

"I suspect we need some morale boosting around here." Steve strokes her cheek. "Plus, you know, I've missed them."

"I know." She gazes into his eyes for a moment. Then she stands. "That many pies won't bake themselves. And you'll need to buy ingredients."

He nods."I will. And you need to buy tickets."

"And call Natasha." She tries to pull him out of his seat.

He rises with a groan. "And Sofia. You should call Sofia."

"I've been in contact with her since my reappearance. Text messages mostly."

"You're too smart for me." He pulls her into one more deep kiss.

"And you're too good for me. But I'm not giving you back." She tells him.

Steve grins at her, blushing gently. "Not that there's anyone left to take me. Now go, before I lose my will."

Loki rolls her eyes and leaves the conference room, taking the pizza boxes with her.

"I'll miss you." Steve calls after her before he starts calculating what all he needs to buy.

"So dramatic." She heads upstairs, calling Natasha on the way.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The apartment is empty when Matt finally arrives back. There's a hint of Jess's usual perfume but it's hours old, and even then seems musty somehow. There's also a lingering scent of whiskey, certainly not the cheap kind.

He listens for where she is. Not in the apartment. Not on the balcony. There's someone on the roof. He recognizes her heartbeat. Deciding to take advantage, he quickly unpacks. Then he gets his gifts for her and heads up to the roof.

She's leaning against the ledge in the far corner. She's got an untouched glass of whiskey in hand and the bottle on the thick stone wall. She gazes over the city, the city Matt loves more than even her, and thinks about Tracy and the journalism she'd loved in the same way. It leaves her feeling hollow. She'll never love anything like that. Ever.

Matt approaches, making enough noise for her to notice. "Mind some company?"

Jess looks over her shoulder and forces out the tension that automatically built on the first sound. "Company? Yes. But you're the rest of me."

"I brought you something." He hands over the paper bag with an LP, cheese, and a silk scarf Wanda helped him pick out. "There's also a bottle of wine downstairs. Luckily I didn't have to fly commercial."

"Guess I can't accuse you of being bored in the airport, then." The scarf curls around her fingers. It's the same blue as Pietro's eyes. She swallows her drink in a single gulp then fills it again and offers it to him. “Tracy passed.”

The soft smile fades. "Noodle, I'm so sorry." He sits next to her and puts an arm around her waist before taking the glass. "When did this happen?"

"It's why Carol flew back. But she didn't make it." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head. "When's the funeral?"

She sighs. "There's a ceremony and final viewing tomorrow. Then the next will instruction is to give Carol the urn since she'll know what to do with the ashes.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need." He tells her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"I don't know right now, Matt. She went to her maker giving me love and being grateful I was taken care of." There's something in the way she says it that comes across like a loaded gun.

There's a pause. "You think she was wrong. Or is it that you can take care of yourself."

"Yes."

He lets that sink in. "Would you prefer to be alone?"

"No. I really can't stand my own company. I've no clue how you put up with me." She presses her nose to his neck and shuts her eyes.

"Probably because I love you. And because you put up with me." He drinks the whiskey and hands the glass back to her. "I missed you."

She can't help her smile. "I missed you, too. I didn't think I would. I don't do that."

He nods. "It hasn't exactly been a usual time. Did you stay with Carol last night?" 

"Yes. We had an ice cream fast for Tracy." She nods in turn.

"Sounds appropriate." He thinks about the few interactions he had with the woman. "She was quite a woman."

Jess bobs her head in agreement. "The world's lost some piece, some essential part of its integrity."

"She'll always be with you. That's what matters." He decides to light a candle for her the next time he goes to church.

"Yes." She refills the whiskey glass.

Matt lets the silence grow. He knows Jess will talk if she needs to. And if she doesn't, he'll be here to quietly support her.

She curls into him, touching every bit of him she can. It's not enough, though. She wants to crawl beneath his skin and stay.

He holds her close and listens to her heart and the city.

"Don't leave." She finally tells him.

"I wasn't planning to."

"Ever." She clarifies. "I need you

He gives her a little squeeze. "I'll do my best."

She lifts her hand to tilt his head and kiss him softly.

He kisses back for as long as she needs. "Have you eaten?"

"Whiskey counts, right?"

He sighs. "No, noodle. I mean something more substantial."

"Then no." But she makes no sign of moving.

"Pie counts. I smelled apple pie."

"Oh. Loki dropped it off for you." She'd forgotten.

"For me or for us?" He asks gently.

There's no way anyone would think of her. "You."

"Is that what she said?" If it is, he'll have to have a talk with the former god.

"She said to thank you for all your work." Jess hadn't exactly been in a mood to encourage further communication.

Matt frowns. "Okay." He'll talk to Loki tomorrow.

"You have worked hard." She reminds him gently.

"So have you. Your website made my job much easier." His voice isn't so gentle.

She grips his wrist firmly but her voice is soft. "I'm fine. Don't start."

He takes a breath. "Okay." He'll still start but not tonight and not with her.

"I mean it." Her hand slips down to take his.

"I know you do." He kisses her.

"I'm not stepping in if you get yourself punched by Rogers."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He assures her.

"Good." She nudges him, hoping he gets the point.

He does. He plans on ignoring it. "Want some pie?"

"Only if you plan on feeding it to me." Before he can reply she adds more. "Naked. In the tub."

"Hmm. Which of us would be basked in the tub?" He asks it as though his answer depends on her answer.

She shakes her head with a smile. "Because there's any benefit to you if I'm naked and you're not touching me?"

"The answer is yes regardless." He admits.

"Still, why would you let me come up with such a terrible plan? There would be flakes of crust floating, and they'd get all over." She shakes her head.

He sighs. "Because I'm jet lagged and sometimes it's easier to let you have your way and not think to hard about it."

"You're the absolute worst." Her arms wrap around his shoulders and she nuzzles his cheek.

"I know."

She chuckles. "Know what I'd actually like to eat and do?"

"No. What would you like to eat and do?"

"I want to grab some of those stupid cheap ramen cups we have. I'm going to add enough sriracha to mine to kill a small child, you can do what you want. Then we can settle on our couch in our underwear and watch bad horror movies until you fall asleep or I die laughing." She pulls him closer. "Then I'll carry you to bed and tuck you in. And I'll sleep well finally."

"Sounds wonderful." He kisses her head.

"Really?"

"Really." He stands.

She whines, letting him pull her up.

He does then takes the whiskey and the glass, letting her take her gifts. Then he takes her hand and leads her back inside. "After ramen, I want pie."

"I don't. It probably tastes like hate." She even sounds pouty.

"Steve made the pie. Not Loki." He reminds her. Then he realizes what an opportunity this is. "What am I saying? Of course it's full of hate. You shouldn't have any."

She slaps his shoulder. "Don't make yourself sick."

"I promise only to eat a quarter of it in any one sitting."

"Good." She pulls him into a deep kiss. "I _did_ miss you."

"I missed you, too. I missed all of this." He sounds tired.

"The garbage drama?" She teases, leading him back down to their flat.

"All of it." He assures her with a kiss.

She dumps him on the couch and goes to start some water boiling. Her shirt and shorts come off easily as the kettle works.

Matt smiles as he listens to her. "How was your time with Alice?"

"Didn't sleep a wink." She chuckles as she pours water into the cups. "Want anything added? And why is your shirt still on?"

He starts taking it off. "Nothing. I like tasting my food."

She brings the cups over and two forks. She hands a set of each to Matt when he's ready. "I'd accept that if ramen counted as food."

"It's edible. That's enough. Pants, too?"

"Obviously. Ramen is a placeholder, jaa. Until you have time and energy for real food." She sets her own cup down as she looks through the DVDs.

He takes off his shoes, socks, and pants. Then he settles onto the couch. "What movie are you choosing?"

"Do you like Vincent Price?"

"He has an interesting voice."

"Then we'll watch the original House on Haunted Hill." She puts it on and cuddles close.

It's difficult to eat with his arm around her, so they end up just squishing together. When the ramen is gone, he gets up to put away the trash and get a big piece of pie. It takes up almost the entire dessert plate and is topped with an ample amount of whipped cream.

Jess laughs when she sees it. "Are you eight?"

He replies in a very serious voice. "Yes. Yes I am. And you're a child molester."

"Shut up and eat your pie." She rolls her eyes, but she's amused.

He can hear it in her voice, and it makes him smile. He sits and takes a big fork full. "Mmm. Hate tastes delicious."

"No wonder all the bad guys indulge." She steals a finger of his cream and makes a face as she realizes it's the can stuff.

Matt happily eats his pie as the continue watching the movie. Soon the pie is gone, too. Then the real cuddling begins.

When she's in his arms, everything else goes away. Jess finally understands safe and at ease. She presses against him, ear over his strong heart.

He falls asleep despite the screams and creepy music and the couch that feels harsh against his skin. He should probably patrol, but he's been awake over 24 hours. Right now, this is the only place he wants to be.

Eventually, Jess flips off the TV and carries Matt to bed as promised. She tucks him in carefully then sits on the bed next to him. Her fingers brush his hair back from his face. "I hope you never 'take care' of me, jaa. Not after loving me so well." She gently kisses his temple before slipping into bed beside him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. She's wearing a long dark green silk nightgown in a 1940s style. Her hair is loose around her shoulders, looking like Rita Hayworth's with soft waves. She puts on bergundy lipstick and blots the excess off with a tissue. After one last look at her baby bump, she opens the door and steps out into the bedroom.

Steve looks up at her from where he sits on the bed reading and lets out a low whistle. "Jeez. When did I marry a movie star?"

She smiles and walks to the nightstand. "December. Though I'm not sure you can call me that. I've never been in the movies." She puts on some Harry Connick Jr. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to." He sets his book aside and pulls her into his arms to start their slow motion around the floor.

She rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

His cheek rests against her hair, and he attempts to recall a poem from his youth for her. "O my Luve's like a red, red rose, That's newly sprung in June: O my Luve's like the melodie, That's sweetly play'd in tune. As fair art thou, my bonie lass, So deep in luve am I; And I will luve thee still, my dear, Till a' the seas gang dry. Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear, And the rocks melt wi' the sun; And I will luve thee still, my dear, While the sands o' life shall run."

"Now you're going to make me cry." It's true. Tears come into her eyes. "That was beautiful." She pulls back to look at him. "You're beautiful."

Steve blushes. "There's a fourth verse, something about always returning. I never remember it, though."

She can't wait anymore. She simply must kiss him. She does this gently, taking his bottom lip between her own. He holds her close, kissing tenderly.

Her hands wander over him, almost as though trying to verify that he's really there with her and not some figment of her imagination. And his move down her back slowly. Then they go back up to push at the shoulders of her robe. She lets it slide off. Her kisses become more needful. Her tongue slides across his lips just before she opens her mouth to him. He kisses her hungrily, slowly pressing her back onto the bed.

"Take me." Her words come out as a whisper, a plea. "I'm yours. Forever and always."

He looks down at her, gently stroking her face. "I know this. And you know I'm also yours." He pushes at his pyjama pants.

She nods. There's a hunger in her eyes as he reveals himself. She drinks him in slowly, noting how his chest moves with each breath. She wants him. She wants all of him. Every inch. Every aspect.

"You are so gorgeous." He whispers against her throat before kissing her several times. He eases between her legs, pressing against her opening.

"Don't tease me." She grabs his ass and pulls him into her.

He gasps. "Lo'! I wasn't teasing, just taking my time." It takes him a moment to adjust to her warmth.

"I take what I want." She caresses his cheek. "And I want you."

He blushes again. But he does start moving, giving her exactly what she wants.

She kisses him hungrily as they continue their second dance. In the background Harry Connick Jr sings about being in love.

Steve groans and presses his forehead to her cheek. It's everything he could ever want, being one with her. She moves below him. Her hands are still on his ass, her fingernails digging into his flesh. Familiar sounds begin escaping her throat. She can't help it. It feels so amazing. It drives him crazy, and soon passion overtakes him. He comes with a loud gasp deep inside her.

Her hand moves to her clit. She comes with a loud cry. Her thighs squeeze him in her ecstasy.

"Good girl, good girl." He sighs and rubs her sides.

Loki can't speak yet. Her breath comes too heavily. All she can do is nod and stroke his back.

Noting this, he teases her with his own breathy. "Octuplets."

She laughs. "Too late. Already pregnant."

"With quintuplets?" He nibbles at her ear.

"We'll find out in a couple of days."

Steve nods. "It could be a hedgehog, I wouldn't care, so long as it's ours."

She makes a face. "Too prickly."

"But if it was ours?" Steve shakes his head.

"Then it will have to be cut out of me." She replies.

"And I would love it to pieces."

"As would I. Figuratively speaking." She replies, looking into his eyes.

He smiles at her tenderly. "You're such a softie."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Don't you dare tell anyone. I have a reputation to protect." The corners of her lips curl up teasingly.

"Yes sir." He does a lazy salute.

She kisses him in response. "It's a good thing I love you."

Steve agrees. "No one else could."

"Everyone could. You're very easy to love." She kisses him.

"But your love is different. You love me."

"How could I not? I see you. The real you. And you're amazing." Her eyes are full of love.

He brings her close. "And you're the only one."

A dozen things to say flow through her mind. In the end, she goes with truth. "Because like me you don't like to show the truth to people."

"I guess it took someone truly special to get me to allow myself to be vulnerable." Steve realizes.

Loki nods. "It's frightening."

"But it wasn't, with you."

She looks at his chin. "It was for me. Still is."

He holds her close and kisses her head. "Then it's that much more precious to me."

She sighs with contentment. Mo one else makes her feel this way.

He kisses her temple. "Get some rest, night sky."

"I shall, starlight." She closes her eyes.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As they finally reach the privacy of their own shared room, Wanda feels suitably guilty. It had been Pietro she had run to off the plane. And she had insisted on visiting and getting to know her new niece without giving Vision much more than a quick kiss. She completely intends to make up for it now as she pulls his head down to kiss him deeply.

He holds her close. "Is this one of those save the best for last things?"

"I knew I would not be able to release you for very many hours. It might have been awkward." She stares deep into those eyes she's missed so much. Her fingers caress his cheeks.

He smiles at her. "I will need to make regular visits to Wakanda."

"You will need to move to Wakanda and make regular visits to New York." Wanda counters.

"There are no Avenger facilities in Wakanda." He points out gently. He kisses her.

She sucks slowly on his bottom lip then smiles. "There could be."

"Wouldn't that have to be approved by the UN?" They kiss again. "Forget I asked."

"Is it not what they want? Us to be spread out and more available? Is that not the new plan?" Her hands slide down to his chest and her voice softens. "Do not make me do this alone."

Vision smiles softly. "I meant I wish only to concentrate on you. The rest can be discussed later."

"Oh." She blushes.

"Oh." He strokes her cheek. "I have missed you. Very much."

She smiles up at him. "And I have missed you."

"What would you like? How may I give you a proper welcome home?"

"I do not know. I imagine every other couple reunited this week is making love." She blushes as she says it, thinking of the others.

"Do you like to imagine such things?" His fingers stroke her arm.

"I like to think they are happy. The intimate details make me uncomfortable." She admits.

He nods. "I have been reading up on different techniques. There is much for us to explore. However, tonight I would like simply to enjoy you."

She blushes more. "Do you not always enjoy me?"

"I do. But I wish to enjoy you as you are."

"Confused?" She grins softly.

"In the most adorable way." He assures her.

She gives him a disbelieving look. He tries to kiss it away. He also starts to undress her. Wanda giggles and starts playfully making it more difficult. Vision is confused by this at first. Then, when realization dawns, he changes tactics and tickles her instead.

She laughs so hard she can't catch her breath. "Vision, Vision! I surrender."

He stops and captures her mouth with his. "I love you."

"Vision." She sighs happily and pulls him close.

He kisses her again and again. This time he takes his own clothes off. (She seemed to enjoy him doing that before.)

Her hands move over his. "Slowly. Let me enjoy every inch."

He stands still for her. There is a strange heat on his skin where she touches. He watches her eyes and the changes to her mouth. It makes him long for her even more.

She glances up with a shy smile. "You have the look of a wolf today."

"Perhaps because I am hungry for my Red Riding Hood." He's pretty proud of that reference, and it shows.

Wanda giggles. "But you have taken my innocence already."

"Well now I want to eat you." He pushes her onto the bed. "Now to get to your basket of goodies." He pulls at her pants and then her underwear. "There it is."

"Vision!" She can't help her continued giggles. She can't remember him ever being so playful before. "What has gotten in to you? Were you listening to Tony again?"

"I've missed you." He says it simply as he kneels before her. "And I heard you liked fairytales." His fingers gently open her labia, and he presses a gentle kiss to her clitoris.

She moans happily. "I am only surprised. Playful is not usually a word I think of for you." She hooks her legs over his shoulders, giving him plenty of room.

"Perhaps I am simply giddy from having you back." His tongue licks her slit, tasting her desire.

"I. I certainly feel welcomed." She shuts her eyes, tilting her head back.

Vision sweeps his tongue over her flesh as his fingers hold her open. Then his tongue pulsates against her. He feels as though he should be paying more attention to her breasts. So one hand reaches up to cup one of them, squeezing it gently. But he finds she's been paying attention for him. She moves her hand now to twine their fingers. "My Vision, what you do to me." Her other hand moves down to stroke his head.

He wants her. His body wants her. He pulls away to gaze for a moment at her form. She is voluptuous and sensual. She is everything he wishes for. He climbs on top of her, pressing his chest to hers.

She takes a deep breath and gazes into his eyes. "My Vision." And with that their minds link and he can feel her intense pleasure, her joy to be with him, and her desire to have him inside and complete their union.

He smiles at her. With a kiss, he fulfills her desire, pressing into her. She sighs her happiness. Her arms wrap around his back. He begins his rhythm, her thoughts and feelings guiding his force and speed. He wants to give her the utmost pleasure, to share in that pleasure with her.

It's perfect. Each move is just as it needs to be and each response just what it needs to be to bring their ecstasy to its purest form.

Vision wonders how making love to anyone else could ever compare. How could it? He could never experience this one-ness with anyone other than Wanda. They are truly joined. Her pleasure is his pleasure is her pleasure again, feeding off of each other until both are ready to burst.

The intensity never ceases to amaze Wanda. Her fingers dig into his flesh as her mouth opens in silent pleasure.

Nothing can compare. Vision knows this without even attempting to find something that could. He holds onto her as they reach ecstasy. As they slowly come down, he rolls over, pulling Wanda with him. "That is ever so much better than over the phone."

She chuckles, her face burying into his throat. "The same way sky blue compares to a crayon."

"Indeed." His fingers play over her hair. "I was jealous before. Jealous of Pietro. I am not jealous anymore."

"It is different. It is always different." Still, she feels ashamed. "And I was foolish."

"I mean today." He clarifies. "Other times too, I suppose. But mainly today."

"I told you. I would not be able to let you go." She shifts up to kiss him.

"I know that now." He accepts her kiss.

She winks. "Perhaps I should surgically graft myself to you?"

He gives her an odd look. "That is a joke."

"Unfortunately." She rests her chin on his shoulder.

He goes silent as he considers the different ways that would be unfortunate.

"At least tonight I can stay attached." She sighs.

"I've missed you."

"And I, you."

"And you do not need to let me go. Not for a long time."

"Then I will not." She smiles. "Read to me?"

"Of course." He moves to get the book. He finds his place. Then his calming voice reads the words to her.

She sighs happily and makes herself more comfortable. A wave of her hand brings the covers over them. Vision continues to read until her breathing deepens, letting him know she is finally asleep. He puts the book away and holds her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sunshine leaks through the curtains and cuts a streak of brightness across the bed. Carol grunts and denies the morning, burrowing further under the covers and into Bucky's side. He shifts, using his body to cover her. He's not ready to get up either.

"You've lost weight." She mumbles.

"I've been a little stressed lately." He thinks about his encounters with Babydoll back in Wakanda and frowns. He thinks of his worry over her and being hunted. "It's been a rough few months.”

She humms. "We'll work on it."

"I think I'd rather just forget." Only with no more Tracy it's hard to. "Wanna have pie for breakfast?"

"That's what I meant by work on it." She sits up with a yawn. "Wanna hit the gym?"

"No. But I probably should."

"I can call Jess and get us both a more even partner." She taps his nose.

He furrows his brow. "Who would my even partner be?"

 

She stretches. "Well, I just mean you and Matt are closer in strength."

"You remember I'm a super soldier, right? Super strength." He makes a muscle.

"Oh yeah?" She tackles him to the bed, barely using any of her strength.

He grins up at her. "Captain Marvel, you got me fair and square."

She grins. "You're probably closer to Jess, to be honest."

"Except for the whole pheromone thing."

"I just meant actual physical strength."

"Oh." He smiles at her. "We could always work out here." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She giggles. "Or the shower? You know how I love when you sweep me off my feet."

"Can't really do that when you've got me pinned."

"But I thought you liked when I was in control?" She teases and nips and his lips.

"Oh I do, doll. I definitely do." He assures her. 

She tilts her head thoughtfully. "What will we do, then?"

He's just about to suggest something when one of the girls starts crying. He sighs. "We will be parents."

She kisses him softly. "Like it isn't the thrill of your life." Carol pushes herself up and goes to see who needs her.

Bucky follows. When they arrive, it ends up being both girls. They are trying to stand in their cribs as their little faces scrunch up with fresh tears.

"Oh, angels. Come." Carol picks up Becky, only because she's slightly closer and cuddles her close.

Lina reaches out for her father and clings to him when he finally picks her up. She tries to tell him what's wrong through her tears. He checks her diaper and finds it's wet. "We don't like soggy diapers. No we don't."

"Both of you? Or is it just sympathy?" Carol checks Becky. "Man, why do twins have to be so in sync?"

"Better in sync than an hour apart. Otherwise we'd never get any sleep." Bucky changes Lina's diaper like a pro. It doesn't stop her crying, though she does calm down a little. Her tiny hands tries to grab him. With no shirt there's nothing to hold onto, so she wraps arm around his neck as best she can.

Carol takes her turn to get Becky into a dry diaper. And while she mostly stops crying, she does still seem pouty and there's tears just trying to escape again. 

"Abandonment issues?" Bucky asks. It's one of the fancy terms he had learned from Dr Sofen before she went crazy. "Maybe a bad dream?"

"Or maybe it's breakfast time. Is it time for noms, Becky-bean?" Carol comforts her daughter. "Might have to go to the bottles to feed both, this time.

"Should we start trying to give them baby food? Like mushed bananas and stuff?"

She smiles. "Little tastes, definitely. But I don't want them completely off breastmilk until their first year."

Bucky looks at Lina. "Hear that?" She answers by slapping her hand against his mouth. He chuckles and kisses her hand. "That's it. You get the bottle." He carries her to the kitchen. 

Carol chuckles and gets into feeding position with Becky. Even if it wasn't the reason for the tears, it certainly seems to go over well.

There's crying from the kitchen. After awhile it calms down. A moment later, Bucky appears with Lina sucking on a bottle. "I think we were both right. She wouldn't take the bottle until I started walking back over here. Now she's eating like there's no tomorrow."

"Huh. Guess we're going to have to have another bonding day. Darn." She smiles at him.

"We can always take them to the gym." He looks at Carol. "Maybe visit Alice? I still haven't met her."

"Two for one deal." Carol nods. "I could go for that. But I want America to come. She needs to meet Steve and, well, everybody."

"Sounds fun."

"Hope so." She lifts Becky to her shoulder to burp her. "You'll have to pick out something pretty to wear for all your aunts and uncles."

Becky's response is to spit up a little.

Carol groans. "Good girl."

She pats her mommy's chest. "Goo ger."

"That's right. Becky is mamma's very good girl." She kisses her head.

Lina finishes her bottle. Bucky is sure to get a burp cloth for his shoulder before he burps her.

Carol wipes off her shoulder with a cloth then starts looking through their drawers. "What should we wear today, hmmn? You can help mamma pick out after too."

"No." Becky says it when Carol picks out a yellow dress. 

"Uh-oh." Bucky knows that will become a popular word.

Carol tries a blue jumper next. That one seems okay.

"Okay." Carol starts helping her put it on.

Lina watches as her mouth gets wiped. Then she points using her entire hand.

"Do you need pants, Becky? Or a skirt? A hat?" Carol pulls out different options for her daughter, not seeing Lina.

"Oh God. She's becoming a fashion diva already." Bucky walks Lina over.

Carol laughs. "Maybe we need to go shopping with Auntie Jess. Mamma has no taste. Hello Lina. Have you decided what to wear today?"

She grabs the t-shirt Steve & Loki brought her from their honeymoon. It barely fits. In another month, it won't fit at all.

"Oh, someone's getting big." Carol pokes her tummy. "Do you need pants, baby?"

Lina just looks at her.

Becky meanwhile is trying to take her clothes off again.

Carol holds out an orange skirt for Lina. "Becky. I will end you."

She looks up in surprise. Then she tries to explain that she doesn't need clothes, only it comes out as babble.

Bucky picks her up. "A nudist fashionista. That's gotta be a first."

"What will uncle Steve say if he sees your bare belly, huh?" Carol gives it a poke.

She giggles.

"Now we just need to dress." Bucky looks at his wife, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Shower wouldn't hurt." She hoists Becky. "Come pick mommy something."

Bucky takes Lina. "You can pick out my clothes. I like your style." He winks at her. She buries her head against his neck.

Carol smiles as they head into the bedroom and she shows Becky the closet. "What do you think, huh?"

She points to some red fabric.

It's a not too terrible sundress. "This one. I can do that. May I put you down for five minutes so I can wash a little and put it on?"

"Come here, Becky." He takes her in his other arm. "We'll let mommy get dressed. Then it'll be daddy's turn." He gets a whiff of coffee. "America must be up."

"Probably heard the girls. I'll be quick." She heads into the washroom and settles for a quick wipe of a wet cloth instead of a proper shower, she'll get one after the gym. She pulls the dress on and heads back out. "Do we approve?"

"Yea." Bucky bounces the girls as they clap.

"Alright, why don't we sit on the bed while daddy finds something?" Carol takes the girls.

Bucky takes his turn, grabbing worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It takes a little less time than Carol, and most of that is spent trying to tame his hair. "Okay. Coffee time."

She nods and hands him Becky before picking up Lina and giving her a good hug. She whispers to her as they walk. "You're my special girl, yes you are. So smart and strong."

"Bear!" Becky cries out gleefully as she reaches for her daddy.

"Beck!" He says it just as happily. "How's my big girl? You ready to take on the world?"

"Goo ger." She tells him with a serious nod.

He turns equally serious. "Yes. You are a good girl. I don't know where you get it from. Probably from me."

She furrows her brow and grabs his chin. "Goo ger?"

"I'm a good boy. I'm a boy. You're a girl." He points to himself. "Boy." He points to her. "Girl."

"Burger."

He laughs. "Yes. Burger."

She starts babbling happily, apparently quite pleased with herself.

Lina starts talking, joining in on the conversation.

Carol kisses her head. "Ever wonder what they talk about?"

"All the time." Bucky says. "But I figure they're talking about how awesome I am." He winks at her. "And how I don't deserve you."

"Or maybe they're just sharing the latest gossip on the plushies?" She sticks out her tongue.

"They're probably talking about how your milk tastes and seeing if they can guess what you've eaten."

She laughs. "Pretty sure they'd need to know what foods taste like to do that."

"Good point."

America is waiting in the kitchen holding two cups of coffee, one for each of them. "Guess you two are always loud."

"But we didn't do anything?" Carol is confused as she takes it with a nod of thanks.

"I could hear the four of you coming a mile away." She gives Becky's tummy a little tickle. "You even have a couple of little chatterboxes."

Becky giggles and reaches for her hand.

Bucky is too busy drinking his coffee while keeping the hot cup out of Lina's reach.

"Guess it runs in the family." Carol kisses Lina's head. "Up for a trip to Avengers tower today?"

"For serious?" America's eyebrows rise. "Heck yeah."

Carol nods. "Cool. Bucky will call his bff to make sure it's okay, but it should be fine."

He swallows. "I'll call right now." He looks around. "Right. Phone is in the bedroom. Be right back." He goes to call Steve.

Becky's not going to make it easy on him. She hits his shoulder while chanting to him. "Dadada. Bear. Mama. Da."

Carol winks at America. "Steve can't deny him anything."

"Well that's good to know." The grin on her face seems to indicate she intends to take advantage.

"And Bucky can't deny _me_ anything." Carol grins.

"I need to find a girl like that."

Bucky returns. "Steve says there will be a pass for America at the front desk. And I called Pietro to ask if we can see Alice. He said yes."

"How do I deserve you?" She gives him a kiss.

"You're awesome and the best." He grins. "So you deserve the best." He winks at her.

"Bes?" Becky reaches for her mum, leaning dangerously from Bucky's arms.

"Woah there, Becky." He moves closer to Carol.

Carol adjusts her hold on Lina to steady Becky. "Careful."

Lina looks at her sister. "Ke pull"

"You're a silly girl. No big jumps until you learn to fly, sweetie." Carol steadies Becky against her husband's shoulder and kisses her head.

"She just loves her mami." America smiles at the little girl. "I'll go get changed. Be right back." She heads out.

Carol leans in to give Bucky a kiss. "You made the most beautiful little girls in the world."

"I'm pretty sure we made them together." He smiles. "Had a lot of fun doing it, too."

"Soon." She promises.

"I know." He kisses her again.

America comes back up by the time they finish their coffees. "All set."

"Great. We're not all going to fit in the car. I'll fly and meet you there?" Carol offers, though she's a bit worried how the twins will react.

Bucky nods.

Carol is right to be concerned. The girls cry as soon as the car starts moving without their mom. Bucky talks to them the whole way. "Mommy is just meeting us there. You'll see her soon. I promise."

They don't stop until they see her waiting in the parking garage. She can tell by Bucky's face that it's been a tough ride. "Oh, my girls! You did so good. So brave." She comforts them as she moves to take them from their car seats.

"Man those girls have a set of lungs," America says.

"Two sets, I hope." Carol picks up Lina, who seems to be the more clingy of the two.

"She misses Tracy." Bucky says. "I've seen her looking over at Tracy's door at home."

Carol holds her close. "She's not the only one. Poor angel."

They head inside, Bucky carrying the large diaper bag. America strides to the front desk. "America Chavez. You should have a pass for me."

The guard takes a finger print then passes it over. She smiles at Carol And Bucky. "They've grown so much."

"I keep tellin' 'em to stop, but they won't listen." Bucky replies.

She chuckles and waves them through to the elevator.

They head up to the main Avengers floor. Steve, Loki, and Natasha are at the dining table. They all get up as soon as the newcomers arrive. Ink and Smudge run off into the bedroom.

Steve steps over and offers to take Becky. "My goodness. Look at all the lovely ladies. How are you always so lucky, Buck?"

"Charm." He winks. "And good looks."

"You must have passed that all on to your daughters, then. Yours is gone." Steve teases and gives Becky a hug. "Isn't that right, pretty girl?"

"Goo ger." She tells him.

Loki looks at the young woman amongst them. "You must be America Chavez. I'm Loki. You were out when I visited."

Steve nods. "I can see that. Good and strong and pretty like your mommy."

"That's me. And yeah, I know who you are. I'd have to be living under a rock not to." She says.

"I think she's a perfect candidate for training." Carol adds and bumps America.

Natasha looks her over. "Maybe." She introduces herself and Steve. Then she asks about America's skill set. They all go back to the dining area to keep talking. Loki gets them all coffee before taking Lina.

Lina begins to fuss but something about Loki distracts her. Then she reaches for her hair.

Babydoll walks into the room just as they're sitting. "Oh. Hi. I can go."

"Stay. Please." Loki tells her. "There's coffee and tea. Join us."

America looks over and sees one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. "Wow. I mean, I'm America."

"Babydoll." She offers her hand as she moves to take a seat next to America.

"Yes you are." America smiles and takes her hand firmly. She turns to Carol, silently asking her why she hadn't said there was a gorgeous girl here so she could put in a little more effort in getting ready. Not waiting for an answer, she turns back to the young woman. "Do you train with the Avengers, too?"

Babydoll glances shyly at Bucky then back at her. "I've been asked to, but I'm not sure it's what I want. I've seen a lot of death already."

"Bummer." She shrugs. "Funny thing is I've always seen the Avengers as people who save lives. Without them there'd be more death."

"There aren't Avengers where I'm from."

"Oh. That kinda sucks."

"Yeah. We could've used them." She shrugs and looks at her hands.

"Well you're here now."

"I am. Though I might not be without Steve and Loki, and then Pietro and Betsy." She smiles. "No matter what I decide, I owe them all my life."

Loki smiles at her. "I'm just glad you were able to make it out of that place."

Babydoll nods. "Me too. I just wish Ophelia could have come. I don't think she'll last much longer."

Loki shares a look with Steve. Ophelia isn't meant to make it. But then neither was Babydoll she assumes. Not with her brain intact anyway. "Perhaps she has and went somewhere else.c

Steve agrees, squeezing Loki's hand. "That place was horrible, but it also seems to be a generator of second chances."

"I've read Shakespeare." Babydoll points out to them. "Just as you've seen the movie I apparently come from. I know she was already dead."

Carol clears her throat. "Anyway, enough depression. Yay we won."

Lina claps.

America is a little lost. "Are we talking dimensions? 'Cause I can travel between those."

"That's right, baby girl. Now we have to develop a global Avengers scheme for the UN's approval." Carol leans toward her daughter before pausing at America's words.

Babydoll looks at her in surprise. "What?"

Steve is wearing a similar expression.

America looks around. "I can travel between dimensions." She shrugs. "No big deal."

"Kind of a big deal." Carol argues.

Steve nods. "That's an impressive feat."

"Says the super soldier and the alien hybrid who can fly and shoot lasers from her hands." America says.

"Oh hush." Carol waves her hand.

She points to her friend as she tells Babydoll. "That woman is incredible."

Babydoll grins. "So I've been told. I've even seen her infamous naked magazine cover."

"I wasn't naked." Carol argues. "Just shirtless. And you don't see anything I don't want you to."

"And she's absolutely beautiful." Bucky gives his wife a kiss.

She kisses him back then hits his shoulder. "Stop it."

"What'd I do?"

"Keep the charm for later." She murmurs.

He grins. "Yes, Colonel."

America rolls her eyes.

Babydoll smiles, she thinks it's adorable.

"Well Carol and Bucky said they wanted a gym day." Steve looks at them. "We could get everyone out, just play around."

Loki offers to sit with the kids either here or on the sidelines. She knows Steve won't want her to do physical stuff in her condition.

Steve nods. "Come down. They can maybe play a little, too. Are the twins up? JARVIS?"

"Twins? The girls are there." Babydoll looks to America if she knows.

Natasha explains. "He means the Maximoff twins - Pietro and Wanda."

It takes her a moment. "He has a twin." She can't help but wonder if she's as attractive.

"Both couples will meet you in the gym shortly." JARVIS announces.

Loki's voice is gentle. "Babydoll, you were on the plane here with her. Wanda. Red hair."

"Oh! I didn't realize." She blushes and her hand goes over her mouth.

"Don't sweat it, chica." America tells her, admiring that blush.

Carol chuckles. "They're not identical, not like my cuties."

"And you can ask them about it downstairs, if you want." Steve rises, giving Becky a bounce, and they head toward the elevator.

JARVIS, hearing the lull in the conversation, tells them that the twins are awake and will meet them in the gym.

"Thank you!" Carol calls as she moves to steal her daughter back from Steve.

Lina is talking to Loki about something very serious. It may have to do with the hair she still has clutched in her fist. Loki nods and talks to her. Seeing it makes Steve fall ever so slightly more in love.

Natasha bops his head. "Your sappiness is showing."

Steve blushes. Then he puts an arm around her shoulders. "I guess you'll have to beat it out of me."

They head into the elevator and down to the training floor. Babydoll hangs slightly apart, still feeling a bit awkward about everything.

America hangs with her. "So outsider to outsider, anything I need to know?"

"If they say don't hold back, don't." She tilts her head slightly. "But I haven't trained with anyone here. Just Pietro and Betsy. He gets a little cocky."

"I bet. I've heard a lot about him."

Babydoll nods. "His baby is so sweet, though. I kind of want to meet her mom."

"That's Jess." America says. "She's good people, but she's kind of high class."

"What, like a snob? That doesn't seem Pietro's type."

"Not a snob. More like someone with particular tastes." America shrugs.

"Mmn." She glances out to the floor where Steve and Bucky have started wrestling while Carol gets her girls settled with Loki.

"I hear there is party down here!" Pietro walks off the elevator holding Alice. Wanda, Betsy, and Vision follow.

"Seems to be." Carol waves him over. "Loki's been voluntold to babysit, so I think we should play tag. All of us." She raises her voice for the two wrestling.

Bucky stops. He sees the new additions and runs over. "Hey. And who are you? Are you Alice? I'm Bucky."

Wanda and Betsy both giggle at his dorkiness.

Alice looks up at him with big blue eyes, pulling her rabbit from her mouth for just a moment.

"Who's that?" He takes hold of the rabbit and pulls gently. This immediate upsets her. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Don't cry. I'm not gonna take it." He lets go.

Pietro nods. "The rabbit is sacred."

Once the bunny is firmly back in her grasp, Alice calms.

"I've never known a child to show such obsessive behaviour so early." Betsy adds. "Though admittedly, I've only known a few babies."

"My Alice needs her white rabbit. Even if it is turning brown." Pietro notes. He sees Babydoll and smiles at her

Babydoll catches his gaze and waves back.

"You could wash it." Wanda points out. "Buy second the same and switch back and forth."

"I'm not sure where Jess got it." Pietro kisses her cheek. "But thank you for wonderful suggestion." He goes over to the girl with the pigtails and the new girl. "Hello again, Babydoll. Welcome back. Who is your friend?"

She nods. "Thank you. This is America. She came with Carol."

"Hello, America. I am Pietro, and this is Alice."

America smiles. "Yeah. I know her mom. She's cute. The baby. And the mom actually."

Pietro chuckles. "Yes on both counts."

Wanda and Betsy both follow over after a short chat with Bucky. Betsy invites Babydoll to a swordfight and she happily accepts.

Wanda shakes her head at America. "Jess is not a good direction to go."

Her eyebrows rise. "Oh?"

Pietro looks at his sister. 'Please be nice?' He asks her telepathically.

"She does not tend toward relationships. She prefers to indulge pleasure." It's as nice as she's willing to be.

America shrugs. "She seems tight with her lawyer."

Wanda tilts her head. "I hope she stays so. He is a good man."

"Guess all the others just weren't interesting enough to keep her interested." She looks at Pietro. "No offense."

Pietro smiles stiffly. "We are going to go say hello to Loki and the girls. It was nice to meet you."

Wanda gives her a dirty look but stays silent as she guides her brother away. 'She knows nothing.'

'Jess can be very charming when she wants to be.' He smiles at Loki. "Hello, mother." He sits next to her.

'I meant the girl.' She sits before Loki and reaches out to take Becky's hand. "Hello little one. How have you been?"

"Goo ger." Becky waves her arm towards Wanda.

"I bet you have." Wanda smiles. Then she gently nudges the child's mind with her own, sending her warmth and care.

Becky smiles and giggles. Her sister is looking at Alice then at Loki then back at Alice.

"That's another baby." Loki tells her. "Even smaller than you."

Wanda looks over and brushes Lina's mind the same way she touched her sister's. "You will have to help her learn. She is your little cousin."

Lina looks at Wanda. Stares really. Then she reaches her hand out to her.

"Hi." Wanda takes her hand, then she opens her mind a little more. 'You feel sad, Lina.'

What comes from the child are a few images but mainly a feeling of absence, not knowing where mama and dada and the woman with the funny voice are.

Wanda does her best to explain with feelings and pictures that sometimes people have to go away, but love always stays. Lina crawls to her.

"I think she likes you." Loki says.

"I can explain to her." Wanda explains and taps her temple before pulling the girl into her lap.

"That is a rare gift." Loki gently takes Alice from her father. "Hello, little one. "I understand your bunny is dirty." She passes a hand across it. It is once again white. "There. All better."

Wanda nods. "I should have thought of this."

Loki shrugs. "I used to have to clean up after Thor all the time. Particularly when we were out doing things we weren't supposed to be doing." She looks at Alice. She touches the round soft cheek with the back of her finger.

"I know that feeling." She winks at her brother then she looks around to see where her fiancé has gotten off to.

Vision is speaking with Babydoll and America. He finds alternate dimensions fascinating and wants to know about the blonde's world and the brunette's abilities.

Wanda frowns and gives Lina a hug. "Are all children so beautiful, mother?"

"No. Some are very wrinkly. But we always say that they are beautiful." She touches Alice's nose. "And on the inside I suppose all of them are."

She nods then rests her chin on Lina's head. "I am comfortable here, but also I feel I should get the practice we came together for."

"I understand." Loki looks around. Steve and Bucky are back at it. Betsy and Babydoll are sword fighting. America and Natasha are trying to stop Pietro. And Vision has squared off with Carol. "Perhaps you can help your brother."

She looks over at them. "From here." She focuses and raises a hand, putting a shield over the two women.

Pietro runs into it and bounces off, falling on his ass. He looks over at his sister. "Who's side are you on?"

Loki laughs. "Oops."

"Vision's." Wanda calls back.

"You need to work on your reflexes, Quicksilver." Natasha says. "Also, let's see how well you do without the powers."

"I tell him all the time." Wanda agrees and lifts the shield. "Perhaps you can teach him."

"I have speed. I do not need reflexes." Pietro counters. "But fine. I can fight. Betsy has taught me."

Wanda gives Lina a kiss and sets her next to Loki before rising. But it's not Pietro's fight she joins. She moves to stand near Carol. "Hard to punch what is not there, yes?" She grins at her fiancé as she speaks.

"One can see in other ways." Vision notes.

"And it has to be there to hit me. It's all timing." Carol winks.

"Is this a riddle?" He asks.

Wanda points at him. "This is you, my love. You walk through walls or you break them. I just wonder how Carol could fight this, even with all her strength."

"She would have to catch me in a moment where I must be solid."

"Exactly." Carol nods. "When you punch. Because your energy beam only makes me stronger."

"It would have to be the moment before I make contact." Vision notes.

"Honey? Do you know how hard I hit?" Carol chuckles.

He blinks. "I have read your file."

"I only have to meet your punch. I over power you."

He smiles serenely. "Perhaps we should begin. Wanda, will you be joining us? You would probably fair better against Carol than I would."

Wanda smiles. "I would. She cannot absorb my power. But you can see, she is the one I am currently standing with."

"So you are both against me?"

"Seems so."

He nods. Slowly he rises up into the air. Carol also starts floating. Wanda remains on the ground but red energy starts building around her.

Vision flies forward quickly, directly at Carol. He passes through her then kicks her back with a much denser body. It knocks her forward, but she catches herself quickly.

Wanda watches him. It's a typical strategy for him. Energy blasts and shields won't do. So she starts slowly filtering into his mind.

He grabs Carol's legs and pulls her down as his density increases even more.

Carol flies strongly in the opposite direction. She can stay up so far. He'll have to become much stronger than earth's gravity to stop that.

Vision lets her go, hoping the sudden loss of weight will propel her forward too quickly.

But Wanda's unsure how much either can take, so she begins her attack. She starts filling Vision's mind with images. Not dreadful ones like she usually uses, but joyful ones. Their future life, marriage, children. Joy and happiness as they've only touched on.

Carol crashes into the roof before she can stop herself. But at least she doesn't go through.

Loki creates a magical canopy to protect the babies from any debris that may come over. They're in a magical playpen so that Becky and Lina can crawl around.

"You okay, doll?!" Bucky calls after her.

"Please, Becky hits harder." She floats down, brushing dust off.

"Just checking." He takes another swing at Steve.

Steve ducks easily than grins. "You tackle Pietro, I'm going for America."

"You got it." They silently go for their new opponents. Natasha stays opposite Pietro, now joining with Bucky to stop him.

Steve wants to see the kind of moves the new girl's got and he definitely won't take it easy. He finds that she is very much a street fighter. There's not a lot of technique there. But there is strength, more than he figured, and determination.

He starts giving her hints and suggestions as they go, getting her to clean up her punches and do a little more damage. It irks her at first. But then she takes one of the suggestions and finds it really works. From then on, she listens carefully to his suggestions.

"Good girl." Steve grins. "You've definitely got potential." He calls her off for a water break.

America gives Carol a thumbs up as she passes. Carol winks back.

Loki holds up Alice and uses a higher-pitched voice. "Come play with me, Grandfather Steve."

Steve laughs and happily goes to take the little one. "Look at you, pretty as dawn in Eden."

Alice blinks at him. She pulls the rabbit away from her mouth. "Aaaa."

"Yes, I know." He taps her nose. "You might have your auntie Wanda's face but I can tell you have your ma's eyes. You're going to break every heart."

She kicks her feet. Then she gets very still. Her little chin starts to quiver.

"What is it?" Steve holds her close to his chest. He looks at Loki and mouths. "I think she wants her mom."

She starts to cry, making Pietro appear suddenly. "Is it cină time?" He starts preparing her bottle. "Would you like grandpa to feed you?"

Steve smiles. "I'd be pleased to, if she'll let me."

"She will. Almost have it." Pietro mixes the formula as Lina and Betsy come over to investigate the crying.

Becky is curious about the formula, since they've only had milk. She watches intently.

Pietro screws the nipple on the bottle and hands it and a small towel to Steve. "She drools sometimes. Wanda would say she gets that from me."

Steve takes the bottle once it's offered and holds it for Alice. It takes her a few tries to get it but then she drinks furiously. "I'd say she has your appetite, too."

Becky gets closer until Loki grabs her and pretends to eat her tummy. She squeals with delight. Loki puts her down gently then does the same with Lina.

Carol floats over. She's given up on practicing with Vision since Wanda has managed to entice him into a make out session. Not that she blames them.

"Mama!" Lina seems delighted to see her.

"Lina!" She scoops her daughter into her arms. "Are you having fun with auntie Loki? You didn't take any toys out from the bag. Where's your kitty?"

Lina points with all fingers to the bag. Loki brings the bag to them. She finds a black panther. "Is this the kitty you mean?" She gives it to Lina.

"That's the one. Uncle T'Challa gave you that, didn't he?" Carol smiles and kisses Lina's head.

She hands the kitty to her mom.

Carol laughs. "Oh, thank you."

Becky crawls to the edge of the playpen and tries to use it to stand.

Carol notices from the corner of her eye. "What you doing, Becky-bean? Better be careful or daddy-bear might come tickle you."

"Bear." Becky falls on her bottom. "Bear!" She tries to stand up again.

Bucky turns his head, Natasha on his shoulders trying to bring him down. "Be right there, Becky-bean." He looks up at Natasha. "Do you mind?"

"Careful sweetheart." Carol balances Lina while reaching a hand down for Becky. "Daddy will be a minute."

Natasha hops down, freeing Bucky to come running to his children. "Grrr. Bear is coming." He jumps over the enclosure and rolls. Then he grabs Becky. "Watcha doin'?"

Becky grasps his nose. "Bear."

Even Babydoll and Betsy have stopped now. It's so domestic and sweet.

Bucky nods. "That's me." He points to various people. "And that's mommy. And that's aunt Loki. And that's uncle punk. And cousin Pietro."

"Mama. Anki. Unca punt. Kisssnpurto." She tries to repeat.

Carol laughs. "Good girl, Becky. Can you say them Lina?" She points to each person and says their name again.

"Mama. Ann lili. Unkpf. Cuspo."

It earns her a kiss to the head. "Good girl."

"Googa." She replies happily.

Steve smiles at the group as he moved Alice from feeding to burping. "So much for practice."

Pietro smiles. "It is a different kind of practice."

"Guess so." Steve chuckles. "She's very good with strangers."

"She is fine as long as she has her rabbit." Pietro thinks it may be because she knows he can get to her quickly. At least partly.

"It can't hurt that she has such a good dad." Steve smiles.

Pietro blushes. "I have had much help." He looks over at Betsy.

Steve sees that and nods. "You've been pretty lucky with the women in your life."

"I have. Even the one that broke my heart gave me the greatest gift." He strokes his daughter's hand.

"And become a loyal friend, I understand." Steve shakes his head. "It's funny how these things work out."

"Yes." Pietro smiles as Alice reaches out for him. "You wish to come to papa now?" He takes her and cradles her in his arms.

Steve smiles warmly. "She looks very happy. I think. It's hard to see smiles through a bunny."

"She tells me with her eyes. She speaks volumes with her eyes."

Steve nods. "They're very intelligent."

"Like her mother's." He smiles at her. Then he looks up at Steve. "But you will find out soon. And our children will be great friends."

"Definitely. But I think they'll both end up chasing after Buck's girls most of their lives."

Pietro chuckles. "Yes. Probably. Let us hope they do not get ours into too much trouble."

"At least no more than they can get themselves out of." Steve winks.

Bucky goes to his wife. "Maybe you should take your girls for a spin around the room."

Carol looks at him. "I'm allowed?" She grins and hoists Lina a little higher. "Wanna fly, Lina?"

She looks a little apprehensive.

"We'll just float." Carol slowly rises a few feet into the air.

Lina clings tightly to her mother's clothes but leans out to see below. She looks everywhere in wonder. "Dada!"

"I see you, angel." He tells her as Becky starts fussing in his arms. She wants her turn.

Carol rises a little higher and does a circuit of the room before landing again beside Bucky. "Not so bad, huh?"

Lina gives a small smile but happily goes into her father's arms. "Dada, mama fy." Her hand makes a circle over her head.

Becky nearly leaps into her mother's arms for her turn. Carol laughs. "Hold on there, trouble."

Loki laughs. She wonders what her child will be like. Will they have Steve's courage or her cunning? Will they be starlight or night sky? She hopes starlight. And as she watches Carol fly around the room, Becky looking so happy in the air with her, Loki wonders and hopes she can be as good a mother.

Once they land, Carol starts teasing her daughter. "Your turn. Lift me."

Becky ignores her, choosing instead to look for her father. "Bear." She wants down to get to him.

Carol sets her down. Bucky can handle the wiggling.

Across the room, Wanda's thoughts aren't too far from Loki's, though she's more curious about Vision's parenting skills as he shows very little interest in the children.

"You want a child." He observes.

"One day." Wanda agrees.

Vision looks over at the families. "Children are fascinating. And yet in many ways I feel like a child myself."

She looks to him, pulling him into her arms again. "I like your curiosity, your innocence. It is sweet."

He smiles at her. "And will you still think me sweet when that is gone?"

"I will think you sweet if you act sweet."

He takes her hand. "I wish I could give you a baby."

"You will, one day." She puts his hand over her stomach and looks into his eyes. "We just require little assistance."

He nods. Then he leans in and kisses her.

She kisses back tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you." He touches her lips. "I think we've had enough training for today. Unless you wish to stay."

"Depends." Her eyebrow goes up. "What is the option if I do not?"

"Whatever you wish." He puts his hand over the one she has on her belly. "We could practice other things."

"Yes. I would like that. You said you were reading more. You have to show me everything." She smiles at him.

He takes her hand and rises. After leading her to where the others are gathered, he clears his throat. "Thank you for the training. Wanda and I are taking our leave now, but it was nice seeing and meeting everyone."

Steve nods. "I'd like to discuss a few things with you later, Vision, but until then enjoy being together." He gives Wanda a wink and she blushes.

"Anyone else hungry?" America asks. She looks at Babydoll and smiles.

"I could eat." She glances back.

"Anyone else? Anyone?" America asks as she takes Babydoll's hand and walks backwards toward the entrance.

"I think we might head home." Carol looks at Bucky then America. "Steve will make sure you get back when he's done with you."

Steve chuckles. "Interview after lunch. Meeting room three in an hour. Ish."

America smiles. "You got it, capitán." She gives him a salute. "Come on, Babydoll. I know this great food truck that usually hangs out around here."

"Sounds good." She certainly seems less uncomfortable with her new friend.

Carol shakes her head with a smile. "That could be dangerous."

"Sometimes dangerous is good." Bucky notes. "Look and Steve and me. Or you and Jess. Or Loki and anyone." He winks at the former god.

"Do I look concerned?" She bumps her husband. "Let's just hope Babydoll has a taste for girls."

"That would be nice."

She nods and kisses his cheek.

Natasha flicks Steve's head. "You want me or Maria there when you interview America?"

"Maria." Steve elbows her.

"You got it. I'll let her know." She says goodbye to everyone with a wave then heads off to meet Maria for lunch.

"We're being slowly abandoned." Steve sighs.

Loki wraps her arms around his neck. "I'll never abandon you." She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, night sky. But I never doubted you."

Pietro holds a sleeping Alice. "Now I am afraid to go." He teases.

Steve chuckles. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Bucky pats his shoulder. "Sorry, punk, but we should go, too. These girls have had too much stimulation today. And we need to get ready for Tracy's thing."

"Is that today already?" Steve puts his hand over Bucky's. "Do you need a hand?"

"Honestly I don't know. Jess is handling everything I think." Bucky looks at Carol.

Carol nods. "She insisted on it. But it sounds like she's got everything covered."

"This was fun. Thanks for indulging us." Bucky grasps his best friend's hand.

"Anytime." Steve promises and pulls him into a hug.

Everyone says goodbye and goes their separate ways, leaving Steve and Loki alone in the gym. Loki takes his hand. "Did you have fun?"

Steve leans against her. "I did. Did you enjoy sitting with the girls?"

"I did. It made me curious to meet our little one."

"I think he or she will be amazing." Steve winks. "They are half you."

"And thankfully half you." She rests her head on his shoulder. "You should shower before your meeting."

"Am I stinky?" He chuckles.

"More sticky." She smiles.

He runs his fingers through her hair. "Will you wash me?"

She kisses him lightly. "I'd be honored."

"You're the best."

"I'm not, but thank you for saying so." She leads him to the elevator, removing the magical barriers she put up for the children.

He kisses her head. "Just admit it."

"I'm not Carol Danvers Barnes." She replies. "I may think I'm better than everyone else, but I don't admit it out loud."

Steve laughs. "My apologies."

"You're forgiven." She kisses his cheek.

He gives her a squeeze as they head into their room. "Are we going to do lunch?"

"Perhaps sandwiches?" She suggests.

"Whatever you want, gorgeous." He gives her a kiss then starts getting ready for his shower.


	237. Stupidest Stupid that ever Stupided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America interviews for Avenger training. Tracy's funeral. Pietro and Betsy try to improve their day. Carol and Bucky share. Wanda and Vision argue. Steve and Loki visit the doctor.

America walks back to the tower with Babydoll. "So did they issue you a phone? I thought we could swap digits."

"Not yet. They were waiting until we got back, and it just hasn't happened quite yet." Babydoll shrugs. "But you'll be the first I add when I get it."

She smiles. "Cool. We can go to a club or something."

"Sounds nice." Babydoll crosses her arms as they walk.

"Unless that's not your thing." America shrugs. "What _are_ you into?"

She shakes her head. "I've spent so much of the last few years surviving. I just don't know anymore."

"Then we'll just have to find out." America says it simply as though it were obvious.

"I'd love to." Babydoll smiles.

"Cool. How about I come by tomorrow?"

She nods. "Yeah. Sounds really great."

America smiles widely. "Great. I'll come by around 10. Now I just gotta find this conference room, and I'll be set."

"Oh! Ask the ceiling voice." Babydoll offers. "JARVIS."

His voice comes from above. "I will be happy to direct Ms Chavez to her appointment."

"Woah." America looks up. "Talk about Big Brother."

"You want creepy? Wanda's boyfriend sounds almost identical."

"OMG. He totally does." America realizes.

Babydoll nods. "Do you think she gets hot anytime someone asks directions?"

America laughs so hard she snorts. "Oh man. That is too funny."

She grins. "Do you think his skin is cold? What about his... Hands?"

"Girl, I don't even want to think about it."

JARVIS cuts in, his voice biting and cold. "Ms Chavez, you should leave now if you wish to be on time."

"Better hurry, Miss America." Babydoll teases. "You don't want to piss off the bodiless voice."

"No. You don't." JARVIS says.

America makes a scared face at Babydoll. "Okay, Big Brother, tell me where to go."

"Good luck." Babydoll secretly expects her to have to go the wrong way or the long way or something.

JARVIS is more professional than that, and America wants to make a good impression. She ends up getting there with 32 seconds to spare.

Not that it really matters to Steve. He barely looks up from the laptop he's typing on when she comes in. "Just give me a moment, here."

A woman with military training, her dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, strides in 29 seconds later. "Captain." She looks at the young woman. "You must be America Chavez."

"That's me." America replies with a grin.

"America, this is Maria Hill." Steve motions to her. "Commander Hill, until she gives you permission otherwise."

America sits up a little straighter. "Right. Got it. Commander Hill."

"Good. Shall we?" He smiles at Maria.

She nods from the seat next to his. Then she opens the folder she brought, a pen ready in her hand.

"Alright, start by telling us about yourself. Who is America?"

She shrugs. "I'm just me." She's never been good at this sort of thing. "I lost my parents. I had been living on the streets until I got into trouble for beating up gang bangers. Then Foggy took my case, hooked me up with Jess and Carol. I've been living with Carol, helping her out."

Steve nods. "And what do you hope to accomplish?"

"I wanna help people." She thinks that should be obvious. "And I want to learn from the best and not be used."

"So it would be okay if we had you train in some non-fighting capacity." His eyes catch hers on that.

She presses her lips together and narrows her eyes. "Depends on what you mean by non-fighting. I don't need to learn to file."

Maria raises an eyebrow and blinks.

Steve shrugs. "Well, Wanda is training to be a doctor. And Vision, Bruce, and Tony all serve as R&D more than anything else. Carol teaches, provides tactical planning, and is our public voice. Sam works in counseling."

"Oh." She scratches her head to cover the hope that's fading. "Oh well. It was worth a shot."

"Do you always give up that easily?" Maria asks.

That gets America to sit up again. The fire returns to her eyes. "I don't give up. But I know how to pick my battles."

This gives Steve a small smile. "I think you have potential, but currently lack direction. Fortunately, we can help you find that." He leans forward. "But tell me, what do you think the primary objective of the Avengers should be?"

America looks between the two people in front of her. This feels like a trick question. But she figures she should answer honestly. "To help people. Protect them. You know, from the big bads in the world." She shrugs.

"I agree. But what are they?" He glances at Maria.

"You mean other than aliens and evil robots?" America asks.

"Yes, other than the obvious."

She rattles them off. "Drug cartels. Sex traffickers, especially those that deal in kids. ISIS. Wallstreet. Groups like Hydra."

"Those are problems, yes. But they are all caused by bigger bads." Steve points out. "Hate, fear, intolerance, greed. If we don't battle problems at the root, they'll only regrow."

"Okay. You know that's not really possible, right?" She's beginning to think he's too optimistic. "People are gonna hate and fear and all that other stuff."

He nods. "They're people. Of course they will. But if someone hadn't made a stand, we'd still have slaves. And I don't know about you, but I like my marriage to be legally recognized. Hell, I like being paid for my skills instead of my race."

"Well duh." America thinks she understands. "So you're saying the Avengers are role models and it's important to be moral leaders and not just lead with our fists."

"That's it." He raises his hand for a high five.

She gives it to him while thinking he's a complete dork.

After a glance at Maria, he smiles. "We'll take you on for training, but full membership will be conditional on passing our recruitment tests."

Maria nods. "And make no mistake, you have to pass all of them."

"You've been lucky to stay with Carol. She's definitely one of our best. Absorb what you can while you're with her." Steve puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Entiendo. And I will. Thank you." She looks at them expectantly.

Maria stands. "Come with me. I'll get you set up and let you know your schedule."

"Remind her we'll be headed to Washington... Hopefully in two weeks." Steve reminds Maria.

"Do we know who's staying and who's going?"

"Not yet."

"Well that'll be interesting." She heads out the door without another word.

Steve rises and pats America's shoulder. "Keep up."

"Sure thing." America follows Commander Hill.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess leans forward over the bathroom mirror as she fixes her make up for the sitting.

Matt is in the bedroom putting on his tie. "Do we need to get anything before we head over?"

"Flowers?" She dabs at her lipstick. "Could you come zip me up?"

He walks over. "Where's the zipper?"

"Here, jaa." Her hands guide him to her lower back. It's quickly obvious she could have done it herself, but she wants him near. All this is new to her and there's an element of fear mixed with her sorrow.

The zipper rises slowly. Then Matt wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him. His chin rests on her shoulder. "This is going to be difficult. You'll probably break down at some point. But you're going to be okay."

She rests against him, her arms move over his. "I'll be okay. Just, stay close?"

"Of course. Whatever you need." He gives a little smile. "Even a quickie in the alley."

"That's what you need." She chuckles and turns her head to kiss him.

"Ready to go?"

"I think so." It's tempting, for a moment, to put on the old mask of indifference and disinterest. To become the spy again. But she can't do that, not to Carol or the girls and certainly not to Matt.

He pulls her into a proper hug. "Okay. Let's go." He gradually loosens his hold on her. Then he puts on his sunglasses.

"Thank you for coming with me." She speaks softly as they head out. "I know you didn't know her well."

He squeezes her arm. "We don't mourn for the dead. We mourn for the living they leave behind."

It causes her to pause in her tracks. He's exactly right (as always). Isn't that just how she helped him with Elektra? "But instead of crying at that loss, we should celebrate what she was and how she changed us. Right?"

"We should." But he knows that's easier said than done. "Let's go celebrate her."

She takes his hand firmly and they head out. When they pull up to the funeral parlour, Jess is put off by the fake grandiosity. The plaster and brick are meant to form a formal and welcoming structure but she feels it's trying too hard. The inside is better, homier. They're shown to a room with a lot of flowers and cards. Chairs are set out and, at the end thickest with bouquets, lies Tracy in her coffin.

"It smells nice in here." Matt says. "Lots of flowers."

"Tonnes. Even though she was retired, she still has a healthy number of fans from her writing days. Lots of cards, too." She examines a few, mostly because she's afraid to go up.

Monica Rambeau walks up to them. "Jess?"

"Monica!" She wasn't sure their friend would make it. She pulls her into a hug. "I'm so glad you made it."

She hugs back tightly. "I dropped everything. I honestly thought that old woman was going to outlive us all."

"She fought fiercely to the end." Jess assures her.

"I'm not surprised to hear it." Monica looks around. "It's a good turn out." Her eyes land on Matt. "So is this your new boy toy?"

"Not a toy." There's a rare protectiveness to her. "Come. Monica Rambeau, this is Matt Murdock. Matt, Monica. She's a friend of Carol's and mine."

Matt holds his hand out and looks over her head. "Nice to meet you."

Monica looks at Jess. She shakes his hand and mouths the word 'blind' to Jess with a questioning look on her face.

Jess gives a small nod. "Matt's actually one of the best lawyers in New York, though he'd never admit that."

"Huh. Nice to meet you." Monica mouths 'lawyer?' That's more surprising than anything else Jess has said.

"I'm just okay." Matt says.

Jess bumps him lightly as she gives Monica a nod. "I doubt the Avengers would use you if you were just okay, jaa."

Pietro walks in with Betsy and Alice. It's strange to see him in a suit that isn't meant for running in. They immediately go to pay their respects to Tracy first. Betsy can feel the palpable sadness in the room, it's a bit overwhelming. But she's there for Pietro. He's grateful to her. After saying their goodbyes, he leads them to Jess. "My condolences."

"Pietro. I'm glad you came." She gives his hand a squeeze.

Monica looks at the baby in Pietro's arms. "Is this little Alice?"

"Yes, that's her." Jess smiles. "I think she must have dropped from heaven, she doesn't look much like either of us."

"I kinda see a bit of both of you." Monica begins to coo at the baby.

Jess rolls her eyes, but gets distracted by the sound of the crowd. Carol must be here.

Carol smiles politely at everyone staring at her. It's one of the few moments she regrets coming out as Captain Marvel.

Bucky is pushing the kids in their stroller. Becky is in front. When he sees Monica, he tenses a bit. He leans towards Carol. "If one of your old boyfriends hits me here, I will carry him outside and put him in a hospital."

"You'll have my permission." She whispers back before heading to her friend. "I didn't come looking for trouble, but here it seems I've found all of it."

Monica hugs her. "And here I always considered you and Jess to be the troublemakers." She looks over. "I don't see you for 10 months, and suddenly babies. Lots of babies." She never thought she'd see the day.

"Not my fault. Well. Maybe a little." Carol grins. "But the sex was good."

"Well that's something." The greeting between her and Bucky is a little strained and awkward.

Bucky looks over to where Tracy's coffin is. "I'm gonna go see her." He looks at Carol. "Do you wanna come or do you want to wait?"

She nods. "Let's go separate. I don't think the girls will understand it."

He nods and, leaving the girls with their mother, walks to where Tracy's body is.

Carol smiles at her friends as she picks up a fussy Lina. "We really need to see each other when life isn't kicking us in the asses."

Monica nods. "That would be nice. You all should come see me. Not now." She tells them. "New Orleans is a sauna now. But in the fall."

"I'll come. I have no life." Jess tries to joke.

"You don't?" Matt asks.

"I'm dating a man who's idea of fun includes legal briefs." She reminds him with a kiss of the hand.

Carol shakes her head. "We'll have to see how the girls feel about traveling. Lina's not good with separation."

Pietro feels out of place here. He turns to look at Betsy and sees the sorrow in her eyes. He realizes the sadness must be hard on her. "I think we will go. It was nice to see you again, Monica."

Jess insists on kissing both him and Alice on the cheek before they leave. But then she has to take Matt's hand firmly, her net of protection coming smaller.

Lina manages to wave so of course her sister copies. Carol smiles proudly. "So smart."

Matt squeezes Jess' hand as he listens to Bucky's goodbye. He can hear the crack in the man's voice as he promises to get both their books published. "Jess, you should go up with Carol."

She squeezes his hand back. "Make sure Bucky is okay. They were close." She whispers to him.

"I will."

Bucky returns, his eyes redder than when he left. "It doesn't really look like her. No life."

It makes Jess even less eager to do this, but she takes her friend's arm and they head up. Bucky was right and it makes it that much harder to look at. Jess has never had to face death before, not like this, not in a meaningful way. Carol releases a soft sob and that's all it takes for Jess to break.

Carol wraps her arms around her friend and holds her tight until her emotions ease.

Monica is with them on Carol's other side hugging herself. She stares at the body as tears continue to stream down her face. "They put too much makeup on her."

Carol can't help but laugh at that. "She would've been so mad, torn a strip off whoever did it."

"Then would have done an investigative report on funeral homes." Monica touches Tracy's cheek. It's cold. "Give 'em hell in heaven, old woman."

"Save a place for Jess, you know she never calls ahead." Carol adds and takes her hand.

"Bitch." Jess sniffs and puts her hand next to Carol's.

Carol's other arm is around Jess's waist and gives her a squeeze. "Love you, too."

America suddenly appears next to Jess. "Hey. Sorry I'm late."

Jess puts an arm around her. "Life happens."

"Thank God." Carol adds.

America rests her head on Jess' shoulder. "Um, are we sure that's Tracy?"

Monica huffs out a laugh that turns into a sob.

"We could run a DNA test for you." Carol teases and strokes the arm.

"Nah. That's okay." America pulls down on the dress she has on. She never wears dresses, and she feels mighty uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'm done staring at the earthly remains of Tracy. She's not here." Jess bites her lip.

"No, you're right, she's not." Carol looks out over the crowd gathered. "She's there."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro puts Alice to bed and returns to the couch where Betsy is channel surfing. He plops down beside her and places an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I despise funerals, for the record." Her head falls against his shoulder.

"It is now in the record." He kisses her head. "I will try to avoid them from now on."

She sighs contently. "No matter how you try, you just can't block out that much sadness."

Her words hurt his heart. "I am sorry. I should not have asked you to go."

"I'd rather face all that pain then yours at not going." She assures him sincerely.

"I could have gone alone." It would have hurt, but he could have.

"Nope." She shakes her head. "Not an option."

He looks at her. "Alice's Christening is next week. The week after we go back to DC. Will you move in with me then? Or I can move to the facility if you'd rather."

She laughs. "Into the dorms? With your nice cozy home? You nuts?"

He shrugs. "I wished to give you the option. I do not have a gym in my home." He gives a small smile.

"But you do have a bed."

"This is true." He tilts her head up to give her a kiss.

"And I'd hate to think you alone while Wanda is away." Her hand spreads over his belly.

"I'd have Alice. But it would not be the same." He admits as his fingers trail over her cheek.

She smiles. "No, Alice isn't big enough to save you from yourself."

He laughs. "Am I so bad?"

"Worse." She assures with a tap on his nose.

Pietro pretends to try to bite her finger.

"If you bit that, I'll have nothing left to scratch your chin." She teases.

He smiles then drops his head. "Seeing Jess tonight, I felt..." he struggles to find the word. "Friendly?" He makes a face. "Compassion?"

"Think it." She closes her eyes to pull it from his mind.

He recalls the memory. There is no bitterness. There is some pity. His feelings are warm but a little detached. He was never meant to be with her. But they were meant to create Alice, and he is grateful for that.

Betsy smiles. "You have forgiven her. And yourself."

He nods. "Yes." He smiles at her. "You are amazing. Can you feel what I'm feeling now?"

She chuckles and teases him. "I could probably feel it better if I moved my hand lower."

Pietro shakes his head. He moves her hand up to his heart. "This is where it is."

"I know, I'm teasing." She cuddles closer and puts her legs over his lap.

He wraps his arms around her. "I love you, Betsy."

"And I love you, Pietro."

He's happy. Really happy. He does not know how long it will last. So he will enjoy it while it does. He caresses Betsy's cheek and kisses her gently. "I want to carry you to our room and make love to you now."

"Daughter allowing?" She smiles at him.

"She had a big day. I think she will sleep." He puts an arm beneath her legs and stands.

Her arms swing around his shoulders. "Good. I need your attention now. I had a rough day."

"My poor Betsy." In a second, they are in the bedroom. He gently closes the door. Then he lays her on the bed.

She takes a deep breath as she lays back. She can sense his emotions and the exuberance is a bit heady. "I'm not so poor. I've you to look after me."

"I thought it was you looking after me." He climbs on top of her and claims her lips.

She kisses him slowly, hands caressing his head. "Mmn. Most of the time."

His right hand roams slowly over her body, memorizing her curves. And her hand tugs gently at his hair. It's starting to get a bit long, but she loves how it curls at the ends. Just another of the million ways Pietro is pure sweetness. He pulls away, smiling at her as he unbuttons his shirt. There's an a-shirt beneath.

"It was nice to see you dressed up for a change, though it didn't really feel like you." She admits as she curls her fingers into the a-shirt and gives a tug.

"It isn't me." His eyes look over her. "But I will dress up for you when we go out." He pulls off the a-shirt.

Her eyes look over him appreciatively. "So jeans instead of track pants? Your ass was made for jeans."

"Perhaps you can take me shopping." He unfastens his pants.

"That's what your sister is for." She pulls at her dress. "By the way, I'm babysitting tomorrow."

There is confusion on his face. "You are? For what?"

"Wanda." She taps the side of her skull.

He looks at her sternly. "Are you speaking with my sister while I'm getting naked in front of you?"

She makes a face. "No. On the way to the wake. It just wasn't a good time."

"Okay good." He smiles and kisses her. Then he pulls back. "Am I allowed to know where she is taking me?"

"She hadn't decided, just asked permission to take you." Betsy grins. "She's so cute. I used to wish for a sister just like her."

He smiles at her. "I love you." His eyes glow with it.

"I know that, silly." She pulls him into a kiss.

Pietro deepens the kiss. There are more kisses as he undresses her and finishes undressing himself. Soon he's grabbing a condom.

"Easy." Her hand strokes his side as her thigh rubs his hip. "I want to feel every bit."

"I promise." As much as he wants her, he takes the time to kiss her in all of her favorite places.

She purrs happily at his attentions. Then she guides him up when she's ready, kissing him softly as he enters and gasping against his lips.

He rolls, pulling her with him so she's on top. His hands push the hair out of her face and guides her into a kiss.

"Pietro." She nips at his lip then grips his shoulders for firmer movement.

Thrusting up into her, he watches her face to make sure she's getting what she needs. This isn't usually the best position for her but she tries to work with him to make it better.

Pietro sits up. "Better?" He kisses her ear. "Tell me what you want."

After a moment she decides the angle is better. "Hold me close and love me. That's all I want."

He does. But this position is a little awkward for him. He gets up on his knees while still holding her close. He's able to get deeper into her this way. "Betsy." It's somewhere between a breath and a moan.

"Pietro. I love you. I love when you touch me, I love how you talk. I love the way you get ahead of yourself. I love how gentle and sincere you are with Alice. I love. I love your fearlessness. I- ah!" She cries out, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Pietro, stay with me."

"I'll never...I'll never leave you." He holds her tight and bites her shoulder as he fills the condom.

She just meant the coming part, but it's wonderful to hear. It warms her chest as she rests against him while catching her breath.

He sits down and continues backward until he's on his back. He rubs her back.

She sighs contently. "Much better."

"I'm glad." He smiles. "Thank you, Alice."

Betsy chuckles. "Good poppet."

Pietro guides her mouth back to his. He presses kiss after kiss to them, his tongue pressing against her lips.

It's perfect. At least until she yawns. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He gets her under the covers, throwing away the condom. "Would you like something to sleep in?"

"Your arms." She reaches for him.

Pietro gets into bed next to her. He holds her.

"I love you, my speed demon."

"And I love you, my psychic samurai."

"Sleep well." She shuts her eyes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky stares at the screen of his laptop. He was trying to finish a story about one of the Howling Commandoes missions, but he just isn't feeling it. He creates a new chapter instead and titles it 'Getting My Shit Together'. It's a working title. 'I owe my life to three people - Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers (now Barnes), and Tracy Burke.' He starts writing about Tracy. It's cathartic. He even cries as he types.

Carol comes down some time later carrying two cups of cocoa. "May I enter the mancave?"

"Yeah." He wipes the tears from his face. "Come on in."

She offers him a cup as she moves to sit on a clear spot of the desk. "The girls are sleeping soundly."

"Yeah?" He gets that goofy smile on his face that comes whenever he talks about his girls. "And how are you?" He sips his cocoa.

"Tired, sad." She shrugs with a small smile. "Wanting my husband."

He turns his chair and pulls her into his lap. "I'm all yours."

She presses against him. "I need your magic arms that make everything better again."

Bucky puts his cocoa down so he can hold her properly. "I miss her."

"Me too." Her cocoa goes beside his so her arms can circle his middle.

They hold each other in silence for a while. Bucky pets Carol's head. "Thank you for bringing her into my life."

"Thank you for having, well, having us both."

He kisses her. "I love you, doll."

She presses their foreheads together. "I love you, Bucky-bear."

Her words are like a balm, soothing him, keeping him human when it would be easy to revert back to the Winter Soldier. "Should we move America to Tracy's room?"

"We'll ask her tomorrow. It might not be comfortable for her." She lightly strokes his jaw.

He nods. "If not, maybe I should make it my office. Let America have this whole space." He gives a small smile. "Maybe I can channel Tracy better up there."

"You're also closer to your girls." Carol nods, then she smiles. "Know what they told me before bed? Lina said 'mamama da' but Becky said 'laab Bear' so I told them both I'd give you a kiss from them."

That broadens his smile. "They're incredible."

"Smart as mommy, pretty as daddy."

"Well daddy is still waiting for those kisses." He bumps his nose against hers.

She laughs and places one on each cheek. "Plus one from me." She tenderly tastes his lips.

"Mmm. My favorite."

She smiles. "Good. Now I have good news and I have bad news."

Bucky sighs. "Bad news first."

"Matt insists we have to go on another karaoke date with him and Jess." She grins.

He chuckles. "Not too bad as far as bad news goes. What's the good news?"

She grins. "Jess lost our bet and owes us dinner."

"That's my girl." He boops her nose. "So where are we gonna make them take us?"

"I'm making her lazy ass cook."

"Of course you are." His fingers comb through her hair.

She smiles. "Obviously."

"When is this fun-filled evening?"

"Not planned yet. I think we should make Jess have it before we lose our babysitter." She runs her thumb over his lips.

"Is America going somewhere?" Then he realizes she'll be going to DC. "Right. Forgot. Avengers training. Because they did so well with Rogue." He may still be bitter about all of that.

"That was your best friend. And, as I understand, he is busting his ass to make up for that mistake with these new kids." She flicks his ear. "The accident was my fault. I pushed her out of her comfort zone."

Bucky isn't buying it, but it isn't worth arguing about. Life is too short for that. He pulls her closer, into a tight hug.

She snuggles in. "If we don't learn from our mistakes, what are we?"

"Doomed to repeat our mistakes?"

"Exactly." Something about it makes her think of Matt, and she considers telling Bucky about his apparent grudge, but she decides she's bigger than that.

Bucky is thinking about Tracy's room and Tracy's stuff. Her unfinished book is up there. He doesn’t feel skilled or talented enough to finish it. "Tracy never got to interview Bruce."

Carol tilts her head. "That may be for the best."

"Maybe." He takes a breath. "Is there anything you want to do that you haven't?"

She considers for a while. "I want to be boss of space."

He takes another breath. "I had to ask."

Carol laughs. "You know I've always wanted to touch the sky. Family, love, this is a new and incredible adventure for me. How about you?" She strokes his cheek.

He shrugs. "Get my book published. Watch my girls grow. Nothing as bold as being the boss of space."

"Boss of space can wait a few years." She concedes.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not sure I can go with you." He kisses her.

"I could make it a day job." She winks and moves closer. "Spend my nights with you."

He strokes her hair again. "Space is a big place. You sure the boss doesn't have to be there 24/7?"

She shakes her head. "I just have to get the plans in place for my minions."

He laughs. "Are you sure you want to be a boss and not an evil genius?"

"Not evil." She smiles.

"I'm pretty sure the good guys don't have minions, doll." He winks at her.

"Snow White had seven! And Milan had that dragon and the cricket." She crosses her arms. "Besides we both know that'll be Jess."

"Yeah. Promise I'll be there when you tell Jess she's your minion."

"What? No. I meant she was the evil genius." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Oh!" He laughs. "Yeah. That makes more sense."

She slaps his shoulder. "You're my minion."

"No." He shakes his head. "You're my groupie."

"There's a chance that's true." She giggles.

He grins at her. "You're my best groupie." He kisses her jaw. "And the sexiest." He kisses her neck.

"You don't need to suck up to get in my pants." She points out as she guides his lips to her shoulder.

His lips keep contact as he replies. "Only telling the truth, doll."

She sighs softly. "You sure we're up for this?"

His answer is to pull the collar to be able to kiss her skin.

"Good. Like I said before, I need you." She reaches for the edge of her t-shirt.

He helps her take it off. Then his lips are on her chest as his hands hold her lower back.

"Bucky." She pushes at his shirt with the heels of her hands. She does want him, wants the way he makes her feel alive.

His shirt comes off and gets thrown to the floor. Bucky moves her so she's straddling him. She smiles at him, stroking his shoulders. "You might want to close the door. Unless you're looking to show me off to America?"

He kisses her. "Is she coming back soon?"

"No clue. I think she went to talk with Babydoll." She nibbles along his jaw.

He stands, picking her up as he does. He closes the door with a light kick of his foot. He presses Carol against it and claims her lips. She moans happily. Her arms circle his shoulders and she brings her legs up around his waist. He does his best to unfasten his pants. But it's difficult.

And her shorts are just plain in the way. "Put me down, power strip." Carol murmurs.

He does. His pants come off. Then his underwear. As soon as all the clothing is off, she hops up into his arms again. She pulls him into a deep and hungry kiss.

He pushes her against the door again. "I love you." He says it against her lips before biting them and then finally pressing his firmly against them. Her response is covered by his lips, so she changes it to welcome his tongue through her lips. She moves against him and she grasps his strong back. He slides into her and is surprised by the swell of emotion that brings. He almost tears up.

"Buck." She gasps in pleasure and buries her face in his neck. It may have started rushed, but this really feels about love and living.

Bucky moves smoothly within her, wanting to enjoy all of her. He kisses wherever his lips can touch. He breathes in her hair, her skin. "I love you."

"My love, my husband." Her lips also seek anything they can find. Her hands caress his skin.

He makes love to her against the door, giving all of himself to her. It's perfect. And when she comes, it with his name on her lips and his tongue between them. Bucky drives his seed into her, his knees almost buckling.

It takes a moment for her to come to herself enough to put her feet down and take the weight off. She continues to hold him close, kissing his head. "I love you, beautiful."

Bucky is about to say the same when a voice comes through the door. "I swear you two are like rabbits. Only mucho mas louder."

"You're welcome!" Carol calls back before she starts giggling.

Bucky holds her close, enjoying her joy. "Good thing you made me close the door."

"Yeah, I would've fallen otherwise." She teases.

He slides his nose against hers as he chuckles.

She rubs the side of his neck. "We should consider bed. You know how fond Lina is of 3am."

He nods. "Think America will mind if we stay naked?"

"Mac! Close your door unless you want my husband's ass!"

"Do I get your ass, too?!"

Carol giggles. "Bucky doesn't share well!"

There's a pause. "Okay!" They hear a door slam.

Her shoulders continue to shake in amusement. "Think you're safe, honey."

Bucky lets her go and grabs their clothes. He holds them over his cock. Then he sighs and puts on his underwear. "You want yours?"

She shrugs. "I'm okay. You know she's gay, right?"

"Yeah. Just feel weird walking around naked." He kisses her then opens the door.

She waves a hand and her uniform appears. "Happy?"

He chuckles. "Doll, you can stay naked. I don't mind." He kisses her then picks her up bridal style.

"Woops." She laughs and hugs him.

He carries her to the stairs. "We're heading up, 'Merica!"

"Okay!"

Carol kisses along his neck. "Love you, Bucky-bear. So much."

"I love you, too, Care." He stops at the nursery just to listen to the girls sleep. Then he continues on, letting Carol close the door.

They stumble into bed and she pulls him on top of her. Her uniform fades away again.

Bucky places his head against her chest and listens to her heartbeat. "You're the best."

"Yup." She hugs his head.

Her response makes him smile. "You're the boss of my space."

She chuckles. "No, that's the two in the next room."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"I'm pretty okay with it." She kisses his hair. "Best decision we ever made."

"Pretty sure it was your decision. I just agreed." His finger idly strokes her nipple.

"Stop it." She giggles. "Your daughters will need that in a few hours."

"Sorry. It's just so perfect."

She smiles. "Just a few more months and it's all yours again. No sharing."

Bucky pouts. "Fine." His hand moves to her abs instead, tracing her muscles.

"Doofus." She bops his head. "I'm going to sleep now."

He smiles. "Sleep."

Her eyes close. "You too. Come join my dreams."

"Yes, Colonel." He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

With a happy hum, green eyes open and Wanda looks up at Vision from her favourite spot in the world: nuzzled against his shoulder with his arm around her as they lay in bed. "Is it morning?"

His eyes open then move to look at her. "It is."

"Do I have to move yet?"

"No. You do not have to do anything you don't want to." He promises her.

She nods. It's time for them to have a conversation she's been putting off for sake of their reunion. "You would truly be fine staying here while I am in Wakanda?" It had stung when he'd said it before, but now she's braced to it.

He blinks. "No, I would not. I was resigned to it."

She slaps his chest. "Stupid." She presses her face against his shoulder.

"As I stated before, there is not an Avengers facility in Wakanda."

"So you are only an Avenger if it says so on the door?" She sits up, eyes sad and angry as she looks at him. "I am not worth the fight?"

Vision looks confused. "Are you saying you would rather break up with me than have a long-distance relationship?"

"No. I am saying you are a stupid man!" She rises and red energy flares around her in her anger.

"Yes. I probably am." His brow furrows. "You are angry because you are leaving and I did not plan to follow. Is that correct?"

"You do not even try. Would you rather married the computer?" Her hand flails uselessly at the ceiling.

He gazes at her. "You often said I was too distracting while I was in Wakanda with you."

She frowns and shakes her head. "And this is the only solution? You are the most stupid."

"Yes. I suppose I am." He gets out of bed, clothes appearing on his body as his does.

"I thought you love me? Have I not faced enough alone?" There's a tremor beneath the anger but she turns from it and starts dressing as well, slamming every drawer as she does.

"I do love you." He prevents her from opening another drawer. "Wanda, I am not perfect. I will make mistakes. And I will make more with you, because you cloud my thoughts. I am sorry. I am sorry I assumed I would not be going, but you did not ask if I wished to go with you. And my life has been here." 

Her eyes are teary as she looks at him. "Stupid. I should not need to ask. You should know I need you."

He looks sad. "You don't. You've proven that."

"Stop being stupid." She hits his arm. "When they... In that prison. My only safe place was you. After, I did not sleep until I finally heard your voice again. You. Not Pietro or... Someone."

"Someone?" It's curiosity not jealousy that makes him ask.

"I said 'or' but could not think of anyone else even close." She gives him a small, sheepish smile.

He smiles back. "I love you, Wanda. But I don't always know how to love you."

She finally relents and pulls him close. "I cannot say no to these service, both for the Avengers and myself. But without you, they become prison sentence. Please find a way to come with me?"

He holds her. "I have already contacted the Wakandan embassy and applied for a work visa."

"Really?" She looks up at him hopefully.

"Really. I am waiting to hear back." He strokes her cheek.

"Vision." She hugs him tightly. Her fear and hurt are ebbing away.

"I would ask you to use your influence, but that would be unethical."

"Do you mean powers or that I request T'Challa that I may bring my fiancé?" She doesn't see how the second would be.

"I meant asking the king if he could expedite my request and ensure it is accepted." His head tilts. "I would never ask you to use your powers in that way."

"Only as last resort." She promises with an amused smile.

"Am I forgiven?" He looks so worried and uncertain as he says it.

She nods. "Mostly. I am still somewhat sore you could even think I go three years without you."

"I did plan on visiting and assumed you would come home for Christmas." He explains.

She gives him a flat stare that clearly suggests he's being stupid again.

"Was I incorrect in my assumption?"

"This would not be enough. How bad have we been these weeks?"

"It has been very difficult." He admits.

She nods. "You are definitely the most stupid man. Worse than Pietro."

"I am uneducated. There is a difference." He sounds almost defensive.

"You had all the evidence before you." She argues, though it's more tease. "But you were too busy being reunited to consider how to stay so."

"I cannot read your mind. That is not in my power."

"You are the stupidest stupid that ever stupided." She assures him as she tugs him into a hungry kiss. Her mind opens for him, to help him better understand why she was so hurt and upset.

In return she finds that he is equally hurt. She made the decision without him, making him feel unimportant.

She pulls back, looking at him in surprise. "My love. I had thought it was the obvious conclusion, not a decision to be made. Forgive me?" She presses a hand to his cheek.

"There is nothing to forgive. As you said, I am stupid."

"Only to think I would ever wish to be apart from you. That is your stupid." Her thumb brushes his lip.

He nods.

She sighs. "I leapt to conclusions, just like you. I became angry and said hurtful untrue things you do not deserve. I should treat better the man I love."

"What you said was because you were hurt." He leans closer. "The important thing is that we've both learned something."

"The thought of losing you makes me crazy?" She teases.

Vision chuckles. "And I should always assume you want me with you."

"Yes. You definitely should." Her hand strokes his chest. She'd only gotten halfway dressed and now gives him a meaningful glance. "On or off?"

Flustered, his eyes blink rapidly. "I would prefer off. But are you not spending the day with your brother?"

She shrugs. "He can wait until my fiancé is completely sure I love and forgive him."

He kisses her. "I do not need sex to know that." He smiles. "But I would not say no to enjoying you."

"I know you do not." She puts her arms around his neck. "But is good excuse, no?"

"Do we need an excuse?" He kisses her deeply.

She smiles against his lips. "Never hurts."

"Then I will take the excuse." His clothes disappear.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Lo'. Loki." Steve half whines, not wanting to leave his desk.

She stands on the other side of it, arms crossed and weight on one leg. "Steve Rogers, it is time."

He blinks at her. "For what? You're not due for months."

She rolls her eyes, unable to keep a disgruntled smile off her face. "Do you want to know the gender of this child or not? Because if I go by myself, I will not tell you."

"Oh." His eyes widen. "I thought that was Friday?"

"The doctor needed to move it. I thought I updated the meeting invite." She wonders if she forgot to do it.

He shakes his head. "No worries. Let me save this lesson plan."

Loki waits patiently. She knows once they get to the doctor, they'll just need to wait there. "Bring the laptop if you need to keep working."

"It's just lesson plans. It'll keep." He moves to take her arm.

She takes a breath. "Is it strange that I'm nervous? I don't know why." She does though. She's afraid the doctor will tell them it isn't human or that there's some horrible problem.

He kisses her head. "Not at all." As they get on the elevator, he finally gets to ask his earlier question. "Would you be willing to teach a class for me?"

She looks at him with the same perplexed expression as before. "What could you possibly want me to teach?"

"Practical jokes."

"You're joking."

"Completely serious." Steve looks at her. "It will teach them teamwork, planning, stealth, and responsibility for their actions."

"Alright. Do I have any parameters?" She steps off the elevator.

He shakes his head. "I wanted to make sure you were on board, first, before I went any further."

"I'm on board." She tells him.

He kisses her head. "You're the best."

She gives a little smile. "Thank you." She clears her throat at the receptionist desk. "I have an appointment. Loki Rogers."

The nurse nods and signals them to some chairs. "Just give us a few minutes to get the room set up."

Steve thanks her and leads Loki to sit. He takes her hand and kisses it.

She takes a breath. "There's always so much waiting."

"Always has been." He kisses her head. "You're okay. It's good."

"I was a prince you know. Rarely had to wait." She studies where they are, exchanging small smiles with a few others who are there.

"Patience is a virtue." Steve replies.

"One I don't have." She corrects herself with a smile. "One of many I don't have."

He nips at her ear. "Brat."

"You'll get no argument from me." She jostles him playfully.

"Behave." He teases then looks up as they're called.

Firmly holding Steve's hand, Loki goes into the room they are shown.

Steve helps Loki on to the bed baring, her belly as instructed. He gently strokes her hair. "You look funny."

"Oh yes that's exactly what a pregnant woman wants to hear." She shakes her head at him. "If you hadn't promised me pranks, I'd be very cross with you."

He grins and kisses her head. "You like my honesty. And I think you look funny with your belly sticking out like that. You're still my queen, though."

"I better be."

"Ma beau reign. Je t'aime." He assures her.

"Je t'aime." She takes his hand.

He kisses her fingers.

The door opens and the nurse comes in. "They warned me you were a romantic." She smiles brightly and moves to set up the machine.

"He definitely is. I'm just the very lucky recipient." Loki replies.

Steve blushes. "It's not anything really."

The nurse chuckles and turns the screen toward them. "Okay, we're checking health and progress. You also wanted to know gender?"

"Yes." Loki confirms. "Anything you can tell us really."

"Sure thing." She squishes some of the cold jelly onto Loki's belly and begins to move her wand.

There's a quick intake of breath from Loki when the jelly meets her skin. She looks at the screen but only sees strange blobs.

It takes a few minutes for the blobs and static to start making sense, but eventually a small human shaped form emerges. The nurse smiles. "There she is, all six inches of her. Strong heart. Ten fingers and toes."

"She?" Loki asks.

The nurse nods and points at the screen. "90% sure on that. Usually if boys sit in this position, you'll see something here."

Loki chuckles. "Well we're keeping the girl streak going." She looks over at Steve.

Steve leans in to give her a kiss. Then he looks at the nurse. "But she's healthy?"

"As far as a screen can tell me. The doctor will run a few tests."

"Thank you." Loki tells her. Then she remembers that Pietro had a snapshot of Alice's sonogram. "Can we get that as a picture?"

"Of course. It'll be at the desk when you're done." She hits a few keys and smiles. "Okay. I'll let you clean up and get dressed. Room 2, when you're ready."

Steve thanks her as she goes and kisses Loki again.

"A girl." She smiles, her eyes wet with unfallen tears. "And healthy." She gets up and starts to dress.

"Sarah Frigga?" Steve asks softly.

Loki stops. She nods. "Sarah Frigga Rogers." She turns to him. "We'll have to take her to the garden so she can see her namesakes."

"Definitely." Steve pulls her into a hug. "She'll be our little trickster amongst all our girls, you think?"

"We will see." She holds him, relishing his strength and solidity.

He kisses her head. "Let's go see that doctor."

"If you insist." She lets him go with a sigh.

"Need to make sure you both stay healthy." He reminds her.

"I know. Hurry up. We need to get to the room to wait some more." She teases.

Steve laughs and takes her arm to walk her there.

They sit in the room and wait. "What mural will you make in her room?"

"I think I might try something fun, different in each corner. 40's Brooklyn turns into your mother's garden turns into a faerie tale forest turns into Stuttgart." Steve shrugs.

She is in awe. "You say that as though it were nothing. And yet it is so amazing and wonderful and most of all you."

Steve blushes. "Thank you. I just want her to know where she comes from."

"She'll know." Loki cups his cheek. "She'll have your wonderful books to tell her."

"And her beautiful ma to read them." He kisses her.

She kisses back. Her lips move to his ear. "Ever wanted to have sex in a hospital room?"

Steve snorts. "Loki! And no. Too many bad memories." Then he pauses as he realizes his first time sort of was.

She realizes it, too, and laughs. "Well that was in a different dimension and in a different kind of hospital."

He nods, blushing again.

Loki kisses him again. "I love you madly, Captain Rogers."

"I need you desperately Mr, uh Mrs Rogers."

She gets a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll always be Mr for you." Then she blows him a kiss.

He smiles. "My sexy beast."

"My beautiful human."

"Dork."

"Your dork." She kisses his nose.

"Definitely." He pulls her into a hug.

The doctor comes in then. "Break it up, you two." He teases.

Steve chuckles and pulls away. "Sorry, doc."

"That's alright. I know it's an exciting time." He's looking at Loki's chart. "I see you're having a girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Loki replies.

"That means you've got to keep both my girls healthy." Steve reminds the doctor.

"I will keep that in mind." He says with a smile. "Alright. We're going to run a few tests, make sure everyone is starting out healthy. Then we'll send you on your way. How does that sound?"

Steve nods. "Let me know how I can help."

"I'm afraid your wife will be doing most of the hard part."

Loki sighs. "Let's get started then."

Steve takes her hand.

"Just one moment." The doctor steps outside and calls in a nurse. It's the nurse who actually performs the tests as the doctor asks the couple questions.

It seems to go smoothly so Steve just keeps out if the way while staying as near to Loki as he can the whole time.

Finally, they are done. Tired and no longer wanting to be poked and prodded, Loki leans against Steve.

Steve scoops her up in a bridal carry. "Come on you, time for a nap." But he does make sure to pick up their ultrasound image on the way out.

Loki looks at it all the way up. "It's strange to think that this is inside me."

"This? She."

"She." It doesn't look like a she. Not yet anyway. "And it's all your fault."

Steve chuckles. "Yup. I'm pretty okay with that."

"I thought you might be. Do you have to return to work?"

"I was planning to at least get you some lunch first." He looks at her. "Why?"

"I like having you near."

"I can bring the laptop over. We need to plan your syllabus, anyway."

"Please." She snuggles against his neck. "And I'd like something cold and sweet."

Steve laughs. "That's very specific without being specific at all."

"Sorry, starlight. I can be neither more specific nor more vague." She holds up the picture. "Where should we put this?"

"Somewhere safe for now. We'll start a baby album when we get home." Steve suggests.

"Yes, daddy." That makes her wonder. "What do you want to be called?"

Steve shrugs. "Dad, daddy, da. Something like that, I guess. You?"

"I'm not sure. Mummy maybe? Or mum."

"She might just have her own ideas." Steve points out, thinking of Bucky's girls.

"This is true." She takes a breath. "A strawberry shake. No. One of those slush thingees."

He nods. "On it, boss. You get settled."

"Thank you, starlight." She kisses him before letting him go.

He heads to the kitchen. He makes her a sandwich and ends up compromising, making her something between a smoothie and a slush by mixing frozen strawberries and ice with cranberry juice. He returns and offers it. "I hope my homemade version is okay. If not, I can run out."

Loki takes it and looks at it with apprehension. She takes a sip, holds the contents in her mouth for a moment, relishing the coolness and the flavors, then finally swallows. She smiles. "Perfect."

"Good." He kisses her head and goes to fetch his laptop.

She eats with a hunger she didn't realize she had. And when she finishes the sandwich, she gets chips.

Steve chuckles. "You need more?"

She looks up at him and finishes the chips in her mouth. The last swallow is a large one. "No. I'm fine with these."

"Just making sure. Now get some rest. We'll talk classes when you wake." He smiles tenderly.

She nods. After finishing the chips and the smoothie, she lies down for a nap. Soon the cats join her, snuggling against her legs and back.

Steve smiles at her and starts working, one hand often moving to touch her.

She finds his touch soothing and soon falls asleep.


	238. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess pays up her lost bet. Sam checks on Rhodey. Steve and Loki talk gardens. Natasha goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's outfit: http://www.thatspoint.com/images/yiranshiniqc/37775946523-2.jpg

"I should've realized Jess would say tonight when I reminded her about dinner." Carol chuckles as she walks hand in hand with Bucky to the apartment door. "But it's good. It'll help healing."

"Yeah." He kisses her temple.

She smiles warmly then knocks. Even through the door, something smells absolutely delicious inside.

Matt is the one who opens the door. "Hello, Carol. Bucky. Please come in." He steps aside to let them through.

"Hi, wow. The new place is gorgeous." Carol looks around as she walks in. She gives a little wave to Jess in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Matt replies. "I'm glad we didn't lose Bucky to the bar downstairs."

"Almost did." Bucky tells him with a pat on his shoulder.

Carol chuckles. "His stomach won."

"Give me about five minutes." Jess tells them. "But feel free to grab drinks."

"Help yourself." Matt tells them.

"Thanks." Carol nods and moves to get some of the ice tea she knows Jess always has on hand. "What you want, honey?"

"A beer if there's any."

She grabs two, also handing one to Matt. Jess has already got a glass of red wine.

The table is quickly ready. Jess has made simple but hearty food to get them through the grief. Lamb and stout pie with chips. She starts serving as everyone moves to the table. "This is actually Clint's recipe. Don't tell him I still use it."

"It's good." Bucky says. "Real good. I was kinda scared you were gonna serve alligator or pig head or somethin'."

"Rude." She throws a fry at his head.

Matt catches it before it hits his guest. "Noodle, no throwing food at your BFF's husband." Then he eats the fry.

Bucky whistles his appreciation at the skill. "Thanks."

"He started it." Jess grumbles.

Carol giggles. "I think he's more concerned about wasting this good food."

"Carol is absolutely right." Matt says and leans over to kiss her cheek. "He isn't worth it."

"Oh so it's gang up on Bucky night. Okay. I can take it." He takes a swig of beer.

"Isn't that every night?" But it's not as sharp as it usually would be. Getting a compliment out of Matt has softened her considerably.

"Pretty much." He agrees. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"Oh, please. You liked it when I was trying to teach the girls to kiss." Carol pokes his shoulder.

Bucky lights up. "Speaking of girls, Steve and Loki are having one."

"Another for the flock, huh?" Jess genuinely tries to be happy for them. "They must be excited."

Carol definitely agrees. "Our next generation is going to be so fierce. I'm excited to see what our girls will accomplish."

Jess smiles with a little sadness. "They'll be great. Mama slash auntie Carol will show them the way."

Matt squeezes her knee. "And she'll have Becky, Lina, and Alice to hang out with."

Bucky nods. "It's nice that they're all so close in age." He looks over. "Jess, have you gotten Alice's baptism gown yet?"

Jess glances up. "Yes. I have it hanging in her room. That's next weekend, right? I still need a dress. Something churchy. What does a churchy dress look like?"

"Knee length. No shoulders or cleavage." Carol suggests with a laugh. "You don't own anything close, do you?"

"I'll find something." She can always go pants suit.

Carol nods. "You usually do. I just hope I can keep ours quiet the whole ceremony."

Matt smiles. "I'm glad Pietro is raising her Catholic."

"We thought about baptism." Carol admits with a look to Bucky. "We decided we would raise the Christian but let them decide on their own to take that step." After a moment she adds. "With so many babies around, I bet you're thinking to your own potential kids, huh?"

Matt's jaw tenses slightly. "We're taking things one step at a time."

"Naturally." Carol smiles easily and returns to her food.

"Yeah." Bucky picks up his beer. "It's probably not best to take things as fast as Carol and me."

Jess notes the tenseness and takes it to her dark place, letting it feed her self doubt. But she smiles and puts a hand on Matt's leg. "I don't think she meant like right now. Just hypothetical maybe children. Because she's all mom brain."

Carol nods. "Both right. Though I regret nothing."

"You never do." Jess rolls her eyes.

Matt chuckles. He was about to say the same thing but decided it was best he didn't. "I'm an old-fashioned guy. I don't even want to think of kids before I marry."

It's Jess's turn to tense but she quickly hides behind a smile and a self deprecating joke. "Yeah, don't know why I'm here."

He turns his head towards her. "Because I love you?"

"You too, jaa." She nudges him lightly.

"Aw. Ain't they sweet?" Bucky teases.

Carol isn't sure she likes where this is headed and tries to steer the conversation elsewhere. "So is Wanda's case all over since she spoke to the UN or will there be more?"

"I'm not really allowed to talk about it." Matt says.

"I just want to know if it's over."

"I believe so."

"Good. The poor girl has gone through so much." Carol pauses at Jess's stare and decides maybe this isn't a great topic either.

Bucky clears his throat. "So I hear you want to do another karaoke night."

"Matt just wants me to sing him love songs all night." Jess winks and rises to clear off a few things so she can set out dessert.

"It's the only way she will." Matt adds. "And I had a really good time last time."

"Are we inviting Foggy and everyone again?" Carol smiles as Jess sets out a large plate of chocolate cupcakes.

"I'd like to. But Foggy is really busy these days."

"He'll come." Jess replies. She hasn't bothered to sit down.

Carol furrows her brow. "Excuse us." As the men finish their beers and keep talking, Carol and Jess head out onto the balcony to take in the warm New York night. They stand close together, hands intertwined and shoulders bumping familiarly.

It's Carol who finally breaks the comfortable silence. "Ladybug, you okay? I feel a little like you're headed toward the bridge again."

"Please don't go there, honeybee." Jess sighs. "I was sick and I made a lot of poor choices that culminated in that one. I pushed you away then blamed you for abandoning me even when you still went to trouble for me despite being pregnant and busy. All because I was jealous of your husband. I asked Matt for sex then got mad at him when he wouldn't be my friend. I batted Pietro around so much, I'm amazed the boy still has brains."

"But you're doing better now, right? For real? This isn't another act? You seem happy." Carol looks over.

She nods. "Content at least."

"And Matt?"

Jess furrows her brow. "Is he happy? I don't know. I wouldn't be if I shoved all my friends away, but he's a stubborn asshole. I just try to keep him happy while he lets me."

"Keep him happy?" Carol's eyebrows rise immediately at the sound of that. "What about you? Does he keep you happy? Does he buy you the candles, bath salts, and essential oils you love? Does he bring you flowers? You always used to have flowers in your apartment. Have you even been to a library or bookstore since you started dating?"

"Calm down, Carol. He loves me. That's all I need. He's not the centre of my existence, he's not what pulled me back from suicide. He just loves _me_. And, someday when he leaves, I'll be able to hold onto that. That a man like him would find me worth his time." There's a melancholy there, and her self loathing breaches the surface.

Carol changes their touch to an embrace, tucking Jess's head under her chin. "You stupid girl. He's lucky to have you. You can't just give up on yourself like this. And especially not on him, not if you truly love him. Fight for him."

Jess considers it as she holds on to Carol. Has she given up? She shakes her head. "It's not unreasonable to expect small tokens of love now and then, is it?" She does sometimes miss the way other men would treat her like a princess.

"Hey, he called you from Geneva, didn't he?"

"Because he heard you tell Jen about our bet." Jess rolls her eyes.

Carol bops her head. "Because he missed you. Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"I hate you."

"I know." Carol sighs and lifts her friend's chin. "Ladybug, you are the prettiest girl in the world. That man in there has to realize how precious and fragile you are. He needs to take better care of you."

"I don't want to be taken care of. I'm not a dog." She makes a face. "I just want to be loved. Maybe hope for a future together."

Carol smiles and tugs Jess in again. "I think he's the right one for you. I just hope he sees it too and gives you all the love you need, all your life."

It squeezes Jess's heart but she doesn't dare hope for anything more, not when she has so much already. But instead of addressing it, she shakes her head with a smile. "I'm okay, honeybee. The only thing I really need right now is another glass of wine."

They head back in and Carol takes her chair again as Jess tops up her glass.

While the ladies were gone, Bucky asked Matt what was going on. "You seem, I don't know, stiff. On edge. Is everything okay between you and Jess?"

"It's fine." Matt frowns. "It's... She... Part of her wants the nice house with the picket fence and the 1 to 2 kids, and she wants it right now. And I'm no where near ready for that."

Bucky isn't surprised based on the snippet of conversation tonight. "Just be honest with her."

"I have been. I've been more honest with her than anyone ever."

Bucky makes a face. "Maybe don't be _that_ honest."

Matt frowns. He can hear Jess and Carol talking outside. He tries not to listen, but it's hard. "The thing that confuses me, though, is that she wants me to treat her the way Pietro did. But she doesn't love Pietro; she loves me."

Bucky sips his beer. "And I bet if you did start acting like that she'd think something was wrong." He shrugs. "Communication is important. And maybe try a little. Despite what they say, every woman wants to be treated like a princess sometimes."

Matt shakes his head. "I don't want a princess. I want a partner." He sighs. "And now they're talking about me. And I swear I think Carol does that on purpose so I'll listen."

"Want another beer?"

"Please."

Bucky goes to the refrigerator and gets two more. "Carol isn't in your relationship any more than Jess is in mine. Just continue to be honest. It'll work itself out." He lets that hang for a while. "So I'm trying to catch up on music. If we're gonna do karaoke again, I need more up to date material. Got any suggestions?"

They're still talking about music when Carol and Jess come back in.

"Just stay away from disco." Matt points his beer for emphasis.

"Do not trust the blind man. His music tastes are thirty years out." Jess declares after a swallow of wine. Then she wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind. She kisses his ear and whispers. "I love you."

Carol laughs. "But he's right about disco. Except the BeeGees. They're good."

Matt slides his palm over Jess's arm. "I love you, too."

Bucky has out his little notebook to not down the information. "Disco bad except BGs."

Carol reaches for Bucky's hand. "We should head out when you're done your beer. Lina is still having anxiety."

"Poor girl is just smart enough to understand people go but is still trying to grasp the concept." Jess explains to Matt softly.

"Right." Bucky finishes his beer in two gulps. "Thank you for the meal and the hospitality."

"Thank you for joining us." Jess rises to see their guests out.

Matt stands but stays by the table.

Jess hugs them both tightly. "I love you. Give the girls my love."

Clearing what's left of the dishes on the table, Matt begins to clean.

Carol nods. "We will. And you see doctor Samson soon, right? I think it's time to look at medication." She bumps Jess's chin. "You spend too much time sad."

Jess looks away, embarrassed. "I'll talk to him. Goodnight."

Matt can't help but wonder if Jess would be better off without him. In an effort to drive that thought away, he concentrates on the dishes.

She walks back toward him with a small smile. "You didn't have to do this, jaa."

"I want to." He begins loading the dishwasher. "Dinner was excellent."

"Thank you. I'd do it more often if I weren't so lazy." She teases.

"Why don't you go have a bubble bath?" Matt suggests.

She touches his arm, not wanting to leave his side. "Promise to join me when you're done?"

"Promise." He gives a small smile.

She takes a lingering kiss before heading to the bathroom. Before long he can hear water running and the soft jazz she tends to prefer when relaxing. It's so different from what he hears downstairs. There is glassware clinking and people talking - arguing, flirting, slurring their speech. Matt takes his time finishing the dishes. Finally he heads for the bedroom.

Jess lays back in the tub and tries not to think. Not of Tracy, not of the gnawing emptiness that won't leave, not of her lingering doubts on her self worth. The more she tries not to think of them, the more the thoughts circle like sharks.

The scent of eucalyptus fills Matt's nostrils before he gets to her. "How's the water?" As he asks, he starts to undress. His scars are visible even in the dim light, a testament to all of the violence he's seen and sought out.

His voice startles her from her thoughts and she looks up at him. She seems to forget his question as she watches him move. "How are you so damned breath taking?"

"Am I?" He pulls down his underwear. "Where do you want me?"

"I want to hold you." She holds out her hand to him.

He takes it and carefully steps in. The water is hot against his skin. And there's no distinct popping of tiny bubbles. He settles into the water and lets her guide him to where she needs him to be.

Once he's resting against her, her arms around him and their heads close together, she sighs. In this one moment, nothing is wrong.

"How was your talk with Carol?"

"Like you didn't hear every word." She nuzzles his cheek.

"I tried not to." He twines his fingers with hers. "I'm not that kind of guy. I'm sorry."

"I've had that kind of guy. They get boring fast." She keeps him close as she tries to organize her thoughts. "I don't know why I've felt so hungry, needy the last while. Carol's probably right that I should speak to Doc S. Maybe he can make this hole go away?"

"I hope so. I hate how unhappy you are."

"I do have some bright spots." She reminds him with a kiss to his head.

He turns to kiss her fully. "Maybe you and Carol should, I don't know, spend a day together or something. Maybe after the baptism, you and she should hang out." He suggests.

"Maybe." She counters. "You and Foggy should go hang out afterwards. Play pool or something. He is coming, you know. He may be busy but he finds time for friends."

"Maybe. Marci may have other plans."

She rolls her eyes. At least it isn't a no, this time. "You're the worst, Matthew Murdock. Still afraid of your heart."

"It tends to get people hurt." He reminds her.

"Maybe you should let us decide if you're worth that risk." She kisses his neck and shoulder. "I would give my life for you. Or to you."

"You can take care of yourself. Foggy can't."

"Then why are you making him?"

He sits up. They've had this conversation before, and he doesn't really want to have it again. "Me being close to him makes him a target. I won't do that to him."

She holds out her hands in supplication. "I'm sorry. I just. I worry about you. I'm not enough. I'm broken and flawed. You need more love than I have, more wisdom than I'm capable of sharing. I'll shut up."

"And here I thought I was the one who wasn't enough." He hangs his head.

"Jaa." Her voice is soft and hands gentle as she pulls him in to her embrace. "I've always known I'm not enough. It's okay."

He pulls away. "Damn it, Jess. Just because I don't want kids or don't surprise you with little gifts doesn't mean you're not enough. It just means I'm an asshole. I always have been."

"I don't need those things." Tears sting her eyes. "I mean, it's nice to know you thought of me, but I don't expect it. I was honestly surprised when you called from your trip. You're so strong. You don't need anyone. I'm just somehow lucky enough to be the place you keep your heart."

He pulls her into a hug. "Not needing people doesn't make me strong. And I do need people. I need you. And I need Foggy. I need you both safe and happy and I'm failing at all of it."

She starts crying against his shoulder, fingers digging into his chest."It's not you. I came broken."

"And I didn't?" He holds her tight. "Jess, I put on a costume and look for people to beat up. Not because of some childhood trauma. It's because I like it." He pets her hair. "Most of the scars I have I got before meeting you."

"Now you are being an asshole. If you were fighting for the sake of fighting, you wouldn't protect people. You wouldn't care about if they live or die or receive justice. Trust me. I know." She rubs fiercely at her cheeks with the palm of her hand.

"That would be the Catholic guilt." He tries to joke.

She taps his forehead. "Stop it. I get it. We work because we're both fucked up."

"Basically yes." He kisses her forehead. "Wanna go be fucked up and go after some bad guys? Or are you too tired."

Jess pouts but there's some playfulness in it. "I was hoping for maybe some princess time. You know, I put on something delicate and lacy then you fight to keep from coming before you've gotten it off?"

He chuckles. "That could work, too." He licks his lips as he takes a breath. His voice is soft. "That wouldn't count as falling into your sex habit?"

"Fuck if I care. But I think doc would-be encouraging of me requesting to be worshipped." She smiles.

He nods. "Then that's what we'll do."

"I could put it on under the costume, and we could see how long you last." She offers sweetly.

"Whatever you want, Jess."

Jess sighs. "I'm just going to lose you to devil mode, aren't I?"

"If we go out, yes."

It decides her. "No, I'm definitely going to need some undivided attention before I'm ready to go out. Sorry, Mr Devil."

He gives her a small smile. "It's fine. He'll survive."

She strokes his chest. "He'll have his spider in just a little while."

He kisses her.

She deepens it before finally pulling away. "Dry off. Lay on the bed."

He gets up, the water running off his skin and splashing back into the tub. After stepping out, he follows her instructions.

She admires him for a moment then starts draining the tub, getting out and cleaning up. Then she changes into a simple red lace babydoll teddy and panties and climbs onto the bed, straddling his waist.

The hem of it tickles his skin. "May I touch?"

"You may." She even guides his hands up her torso.

Matt smiles as the texture plays against the palms of his hands. "What color?"

"Red. My red." Her fingers play over the back of his hands.

"I like red." He cups her breasts in his hands.

"I know it's a special colour for you." She leans in, pressing into his hands as the ends of her hair tickles his arms.

Matt is finding it hard to focus on only her. He closes his eyes to try to block out everything else. It helps, but his thoughts are still intruding.

She notes the expression on his face. "Matt?"

His eyes open. "Am I not...?"

"Your eyebrows are doing a thing." She strokes his forehead.

"A thing?"

"Yeah a thing." She tries to explain. "Like you sometimes get when you're trying to solve a problem."

He nods. "Sorry. It's been a strange night. I'm having trouble leaving the day behind."

"That's fair." She rolls off of him and presses against his side instead.

He kisses her as his hand slides up and down her side. His legs tangle with hers.

She holds his head close. "I love you with all I am." She kisses him again.

Everything else slowly fades away as his senses fill with her.

It's not what she had in mind, but it's almost better. They slowly explore with hands and mouths, being more about assuring themselves that they're real than something sexual.

Matt hardens against her thigh as his he pulls her closer. "Are my eyebrows still doing the thing?"

"No, they've relaxed." She smiles and nips at his jaw.

"Good." He pulls her wrist to his mouth and lightly sucks on it.

She gasps softly. "Fuck. You wonderful man." Her leg curls over his hip.

"You're all I need, Jess." He kisses up her inner arm.

"Don't I wish." She pulls him close, moving to kiss his chest.

His head tilts back as her lips work their magic. His fingers slide into her hair. "Jess."

She slowly kisses her way down, her hand strokes his hip. She's certain to drag her lace covered breasts over his skin. Once she's down far enough, she presses them together around his cock and teases him.

He groans in appreciation. "Jess."

"You like that, huh?" She chuckles, and starts rocking her body to stimulate him more.

"Yes. Very. Much. So." His hands claw at the sheets.

She smiles at his enthusiasm. She tips her head down to kiss the head of his cock. His hand takes her shoulder and tries to guide her up. Jess allows it, but at her pace so she can tenderly kiss her way to his lips.

Outside, thunder cracks in the distance, foretelling of a coming storm, while the lacy material scratches Matt's body in a way that only increases his desire.

Her hand finds his face, caresses it. She nuzzles his ear and whispers to him. "I don't care if we never marry or have kids or even part ways. I love you and I always will."

"I love you, too. Always." He lifts his head to kiss her.

She claims his lips passionately. She guides his hand to the shoulder strap of her teddy. She wants it off. She wants nothing between them.

Matt has half a mind to rip it off her, but he likes it too much. So he does the opposite, slowly sliding the strap off her shoulders then just as slowly peeling the teddy off of her.

"Bloody torture." Jess whimpers playfully.

"What's that saying? Turnabout is fair play?" He kisses her clavicle.

She scratches the back of his head. "Nonsense. There's no such thing as fair." But he's close and warm and smells like home and feels like safe.

"You're probably right." He kisses her lips as his fingers slide between her legs.

She moans, body trembling with want as those fingers penetrate her. "Matt. Please."

He slides those fingers out and uses them to hold her open. Then he lets them go. "Condom."

She groans. "So much time and effort." She reaches over him to get one from the side table.

"Would you prefer the pull-out method?" Matt asks.

"You know that doesn't actually work, right?" She presses the condom into his palm.

"Thank you." He puts it on.

"Like I could deny you." Once he's ready, she shifts to take him in. He holds her open as he slides into her. His eyes close to better enjoy the feel of her warm wetness around him.

She rocks against him with a pleased hum. Her hand reaches down to squeeze his ass. "Make it all better."

He claims her mouth. When he speaks again, his lips are still against hers. "All better."

"Love you." She kisses him again. Her legs wrap around him firmly, keeping him close. He shows his love through the contact they share. And for Jess, it's like the end of an operation. This evening had removed the sickness and stitched her up. She can heal. She can stop doubting him. Her movements against him become ever more needful.

His become more forceful. He rolls until she's below him. Then he pours all that he has into her.

"Matt!" She cries out in surprised pleasure. Their hips meet again and again until her fingers dig into his back and her body shudders as she calls to him, his name becoming a prayer. "Matt. Matthew. Sweet heaven."

"Jess." He gasps against her neck. He feels his release.

"I'm going to have to go Catholic just so I can cuss out your God for your skill." She pants cheerfully.

He rolls again, pulling her on top of him. "Probably better if you didn't become Catholic. Then you won't have to go to confession after."

"Do you really go every time?" She gets comfortable against his chest.

He chuckles. "No. I usually let it pile up a little."

"You could always make me an honest woman." She teases. "But then I'd have to give up living in sin with the devil and that is far too delicious."

"And I know how much you love sin." He sucks on her earlobe.

She giggles. "I don't believe in it."

"No? Never mind then." He kisses along her jaw to her chin.

"Are you still needy?" She lifts her chin for him. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Just enjoying what's here."

She smiles. "It's all yours, jaa."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam stands outside the physical therapy room where Rhodey is re-learning to walk. He takes a breath and he stares at the book of sudoku puzzles and pencil in his hands. Then he knocks and steps inside.

Rhodey is working with a nurse. He definitely prefers these sessions to the ones with Tony. Best friend or not, the man's guilt complex is suffocating. He looks up, half expecting the inventor but is surprised by the visitor. "Sam."

"Hey, Rhodey. You look good." The words feel like dust in his mouth. "Sorry I haven't been by before."

After slowly making his way to his chair, he dismisses the nurse. "Well, it's not like you've been in the country long."

"Yeah." Sam suddenly remembers the items in his hands. "I brought you something." He offers them to the Colonel. "I know how boring hospitals can be."

"Oh. Uh. Thanks." He doesn't bother pointing out he has his laptop.

Unsure whether to stand or squat, Sam remains standing. "So how ya doin'?" 

He looks up at the soldier. "Great, isn't it obvious?"

Sam's face falls. "I'm sorry. I didn't want..." He shakes his head. "I never wanted this."

"Look, don't blame yourself. This was just one big clusterfuck."

"Ain't that the truth." Sam puts his hands on his waist. "You talking to someone? About what happened?"

"In what way? I talked to Tony. And Carol came by with cookies. But no counseling, yet." He shrugs. "One hurdle at a time."

"I meant counseling. Even soldiers like us need to talk things out when we've been through that kind of experience." Sam has already started talking to another councilor at the VA. Watching Rhodey fall had brought back all kinds of memories and issues from the war. 

"I will. Like I said. One hurdle at a time." He looks Sam over. He's read the man's file. But he won't go there. "I hear we've got some sort of hail Mary going on now."

"You mean with the UN? It's been hailed and Mary'd." Sam scratches his chin. "The U.N. agreed to the proposal Carol presented. And Wanda gets to stay out of jail. She is going to Wakanda though."

He nods. "Better than jail. Tony showed me his footage."

"That wasn't jail. That was...a hole in the ground they put people when they want them to disappear." They had been lucky that Steve and Bucky had gotten away. Otherwise, they'd probably still be there.

"Oubliette." Rhodey supplies before he can stop himself. "Sorry. The technical term is oubliette. And yeah. That wasn't right. At all. If I had known about all that extra stuff in the accord..." He shakes his head.

"I know." Sam is quiet for a moment. "You want anything?"

"I want to know things out there are going well. You keep everyone in line until I'm back out, right? Check with Tony's lawyer, check with the team. I want there to -be- a team when I'm ready to go again." He looks at Same with conviction.

"You got it." Sam promises. It's the least he can do.

"Thank you." He nods. "Oh. And remind Carol normal people bake cookies when they bring them for a friend, they don't buy Oreos."

Sam laughs. "I'll remind her."

Rhodey smiles. "Ex-girlfriends, what can I say?"

"I'd say you got good taste."

"Ha. Thanks."

Sam nods. "Still, from what I understand, you'd want Oreos from her over her own cooking."

"That's so very true." Rhodey chuckles.

"Alright, man. I should let you get back to it." Sam offers his hand.

Rhodey grips it firmly. "Take care out there. The world's getting scarier by the day."

"I will. But come back quick as you can."

"I'm working on it." He nods.

Sam leaves the Avengers Facility. He first goes to buy a Thank You card. Then he goes to his favorite restaurant and gets one slice of sweet potato pie and one slice of apple. Then he heads to a law firm he'd never be able to afford. Walking up to the receptionist, he gives his best smile. "Hi. I've got a delivery for Jennifer Walters."

The receptionist raises an eyebrow. "You can leave it at the desk and I'll see she gets it."

He figures they don't get many black men around here. "Actually I was hoping to deliver it myself. Would you mind calling her? It's Sam Wilson from the Avengers."

"Well, Sam Wilson from the Avengers, I'm afraid I have to tell you miss Walters is not currently in the office. She had a lunch meeting with a client."

"Oh." He can't help but wonder if that's true. "Must be a hell of a long lunch meeting given it's after 1:30."

"Lawyers call 4 page documents 'briefs'." She points out to him. She's about to offer to let him leave it again when the door swings open and a dark-haired woman walks in briskly while talking on the phone.

"No, Carol. I can't get back for the weekend. I do have an actual job. No."

"Okay. I guess I'll leave it then." Sam says, placing the bag on the desk.

The receptionist points at the woman trying to unlock the door behind them with her pass while holding her phone and briefcase. She mouths. "That's her."

Sam looks. "Thanks." He smiles at her again before rushing off to help the lawyer.

"Go bother your husband. Or throw things at Matt. That would be hilarious. Tape that for me? Yeah. I can probably get back in a week or so. I do have other cases." She barely notices Sam until his hand is on the door. "Oh. Thanks."

"Is that Carol?" He points at the phone. "Tell her Rhodey loved the Oreos."

That's when Jen recognizes him from the dossiers. "Care, I gotta go. Sam Wilson is holding the door for me. Yes, that Sam Wilson. He says Rhodey loved the Oreos. Bye." She hangs up and invites him to the office.

"Thanks. I came bearing gifts." He holds up the bag. "Pie."

"Thank God, I'm starved." She offers him a chair as she drops her bag and collapses into her own.

He looks confused as he puts the bag with the pie and the card on the desk. "Didn't you just have a lunch meeting?"

"I never order anything big at those, I'm always too busy talking. Then I go home and pick up, like, a large pizza just for me." She shakes her head. "Anyway, what can I do for you, Mr Wilson?"

"Mainly I wanted to say thank you. Hence the pie. There's apple and sweet potato in there." He gestures towards it.

She shakes her head. "Murdock and Drew did all the work. I just made sure that it held up at the international level."

"Well those of us who were in hiding still appreciate it. So do our families." He scratches his chin. "I was also wondering if your business with the Avengers was done."

She finally sneaks out the sweet potato pie and moans with satisfaction as she puts a big bite in her mouth. "Mmn. No. Sorry. This is great. Want some? Anyway, I'm supposed to help set up this committee thing, along with Matt and some UN lawyers. To see it's fair. Not to mention, I am family."

"Right. Bruce's cousin?" The corners of his eyebrows go up questioningly.

She nods. Then she holds out a spoon of pie for him. "Also, I think Carol and Jess adopted me. I'm not sure how that works."

He takes the bite and smiles. "I think as long as you aren't related to someone they're dating or have dated, you're in. But I could be wrong about that."

"I sort of, well, I didn't date him but I slept with Jess's boyfriend. But she seemed to enjoy that." She shakes her head. "Anyway. Carol was just saying Steve could use some consultation or maybe even a teacher for the law classes at his Avengers academy here, so maybe you'll be seeing lots more of me."

Sam smiles, lighting up his face. "That'd be great. I can tell you where I got that pie." He winks at her.

She points her spoon at him. "You will take me there."

He laughs. "You got it. Whenever you want."

"Perfect." Apparently borrowing Jess's demanding tactic works.

Sam isn't sure if it's an actual date or not, but he's kind of assuming it isn't. A woman like this doesn't date veterans who make 5 figures. Instead of lingering on that thought, he gets down to business. "Have you heard from Tony recently?"

"I got a gruff. 'thanks, keep it up' about two days ago from his Malibu number." She frowns. "He sounds like he needs a friend and a psychiatrist."

The smile fades as he nods slowly. "I've got a few contacts over there. Maybe I can convince him to see one."

She tilts her head. "Ideally, he should be getting involved with this Avengers reboot. Maybe set Captain America on him? I don't know."

"I'll feel them both out, see if they're ready for that yet." He knows a lot happened between them, stuff that isn't easy to get passed.

"Thank you. I think it'll make my job and everyone's lives easier." She smiles warmly at him.

"Well thank you for the suggestion." He takes a breath. "Well I know you're a busy woman, so I'll get out of your hair." He stands up.

She also stands and offers her hand. "Unfortunately, you're right. But I'll get to see you around, right?"

"Absolutely." He shakes her hand. "I'm at the Avengers Facility most mornings and all day Monday." He points at her. "Plus I owe you dinner."

"I'm free Thursday." She does a little digging and finds a card, adding her cell number on the back.

He takes it with a smile. "I'll call you Wednesday, and we can decide on a time."

She grins. "Great. Just nothing fancy or French. Real food."

"Oh, it's real food." He assures her. "In fact, what you have on would be considered very dressy."

"Perfect." She clasps her hands together. "Talk to you Wednesday."

Sam leaves with a smile. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't that.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Here is never great when you want to be there. For Steve it becomes downright distracting. Instead of lesson plans, he ends up running laps around the block.

Natasha is going through much the same dilemma. Wanting to talk to him, she walks outside and waits for him to pass again.

He nearly crashes into her but stops at the last moment. "Tash."

"Steve. Avoiding something?"

"Wishing I was home. You?"

"Wishing I was with Bruce." She hands him a bottled water. "Which is why I'm here waiting for you."

He takes a deep drink. "I think we can clear you for that."

"I appreciate that. I'm not even sure he knows what's happened since our personal civil war."

Steve nods. "Make sure he's safe."

She nods. "I won't go until you and Hill clear it though. I don't need to be on her bad side."

"You'll probably be free to go tomorrow." Steve chuckles.

"Great. I'll go get packing then." She kisses his cheek. "By the way, for the next girl, Natasha is a great name." She winks at him and heads inside.

Steve laughs. "I'll keep it in mind." He shakes his head. He should keep running, but now he's lost the mood.

Loki texts him wanting to know if they're going to the garden before the show tonight.

He checks the time before he replies. 'It might be tight. I still need to shower.'

'Then we'll go tomorrow. Before lunch. Says your publicist.' She adds the last to let him know it is non-negotiable.

'Deal. I'll be up shortly.'

Loki feeds the cats as he comes up, and he can hear their meowing when the elevator door opens. Almost immediately it stops, which must mean their bowls have been set down.

Steve chuckles as he walks in. "That never stops being incredible."

Loki walks out in shorts and a t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it. She smiles when she sees him. "Well they are incredible kits." Her arms wrap around him just before she places a soft kiss on his lips. "You're sweaty."

"I went for a jog." He explains then kisses her nose.

"Then you definitely need a shower." She slaps his ass and heads to the couch.

He laughs. "And what about you? I thought we were going to a show? Are you wearing that?"

"Certainly not." She looks at him as though she can't believe he'd ever think that. "But since we aren't going to the garden first I have some time before I need to be ready."

"Enough time for a shower?" He moves to take her hands.

"Do you mean a shower or a _shower_." She says the last in a low sultry voice.

He pulls her up into his arms. "Definitely the second."

"I think we have time for that." She smiles and lets him lead her off.

He scoops her up and carries her indignantly over his shoulder.

"Oh, Steve, you're so manly." It's hard to tell if she's being sarcastic or just mimicking an old movie.

"And you're high-larious." He teases before finally putting her on the bathroom floor.

She puts the tip of her finger in her mouth and looks at him innocently. "Did I do something funny?" She bats her eyes.

"Nice try." He turns on the water and starts stripping.

Loki leans against the counter. "Nice abs." She wiggles her eyebrows.

Steve gives her a look and tosses his shirt at her. "Am I taking you in like that?"

"Just admiring the view for a moment." She strips one layer at a time until she stands naked.

"Here's what I've been waiting for." Steve strokes her cheek then runs his hands over her body, gently following the curves of breasts and belly. "My fertility goddess. I wish to make a sacrifice to you."

There's a quick intake of breath as his touch glides over her nipples. "And what would you sacrifice, my supplicant?"

He presses his nose against her temple. "I thought, perhaps, some seed?"

She smiles. "I will gladly accept your seed, my love."

"I'd hoped so." He guides her toward the shower.

"And how will we gather this seed of yours?"

Steve chuckles. "The usual way, I imagine."

Her eyebrows rise. "I am a fertility goddess. There are several usual ways for me." She caresses his cheek. "Will you plant it in my garden? Shall I coax it from you with my lips?"

"Your lips will be rather busy, love." He kisses her tenderly.

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." She nips his lower lip before kissing the opening her mouth to him.

He holds her close, tasting her fervently like the richest slice of cake. His hands slide under her ass and he carries her into the shower. Her arms and legs circle his body. There's only Steve again. Only starlight in the world. He presses her against the wall while continuing to kiss. It's all he needs, really, though his body is starting to get other ideas.

One of her legs drops until her foot reaches the wet floor. Now her hands are free to roam. They trace the muscles of his arms, making her want him more

"You're so gorgeous. All brilliant mind and playful tricks." He sucks on her throat.

"And you are all determination and moral character. My perfect match." Her want is becoming a need. "Steve, take me."

He places a sucking kiss over her carotid. "Yes, love." It takes them a little finagling to get the alignment right, but then he enters.

Her fingernails dig into his skin. "My starlight." She moans.

"My night sky." He responds in kind. His thrusts are smooth and even but deep. And he listens to be sure she enjoys every moment.

Her moans indicate that she is very much enjoying it. She begins thrusting against him as her pleasure mounts.

"Good girl, such a good girl." He purrs against her ear, kissing it. It's getting harder to hold back and his hand slips between them to tease her clit. Loki's head tilts back as she comes with a shudder and a moan. Steve leans into her as he follows her into ecstasy. He keeps her close until he's able to breathe normally again.

"I love you." She tells him.

"And I love you." He kisses her forehead.

Once she can stand properly, she washes the sweat and grime from Steve's body. He sighs happily. His fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"I'm very excited about tonight." She tells him.

"Which show is it tonight?" He strokes her cheek with the back of two fingers.

"Hamilton. Finally." Loki manages to not sing any of the songs.

"Right. The big one." He grins. "Better put on your sexiest number, then. Maybe you can abuse my fame for autographs again?"

She smiles. "Oh, I've already abused your fame to get tickets. Making you go backstage for pictures was part of the deal." She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

He laughs and nuzzles her nose. "I should've known."

"I am nothing if not resourceful." She wrings the water out of her hair and steps out of the shower.

Steve follows, grabbing a towel. "What should I wear, then? If I'm being tarted about like a whore?"

She stops and turns to face him, her face full of worry. "You're not. I'm sorry. I -"

Steve covers her mouth with his hand as he grins. "Joking. But you're the only one allowed to use me like this. But you really do have to help me dress."

She nods. "I will." She selects navy blue trousers and a white dress shirt open at the collar and rolled up sleeves. After a moment she adds a navy blue vest. Then she takes it off of him. "Hmm." She puts it back on him.

"Make it red?" Steve offers.

It turns red with a flick of her hand. Another flick turns it burgundy. "That's better."

"And will you match me? Or are you sticking with your green? Ooh. Or gold?"

"I'm rather liking the burgundy." She puts on an empire waist dress. Looking in a mirror, she turns it a mustard yellow with burgundy and blue flowers. She isn't sure she's happy with it.

Steve comes up behind her. "Make it burgundy with pink and white flowers?"

She does and smiles. "Thank you, starlight."

"You look like a movie star." He kisses her cheek.

She beams. "Hungry? I thought we could have appetizers before the show then dinner after."

"Sounds great." He gives her another kiss. "You're the best."

"And you're a flatterer." She smiles at him. "Let's go." She slips on some shoes then grabs a small purse.

He keeps his arm around her as they go. "Taxi? Then we don't have to worry about parking."

"Taxi." They take one to the Theater District and go into a bar for drinks and appetizers. As time for the show draws near, Loki becomes more and more excited.

"Easy." Steve laughs and kisses her. "You'll miss half the show for all your bouncing."

"I'm not bouncing." She whines. "And I've been wanting to see this show for forever." She shrugs one shoulder. "Okay a year."

"Silly. Why don't we head over and avoid some of the crowd?"

"Yes please." They pay and walk to the theater. Loki goes to the box office to get the tickets. When she turns to show them to Steve, she does a little happy dance.

He chuckles. She's so adorable. It's really hard to believe she once tried to destroy this city.

Before they sit, she looks at the merchandise available. She gets a program. Then they buy a couple of drinks and find their seats.

"Are you going to buy one of everything?" He asks as they sit.

"No." She looks over at the merchandise area. "Though I may get a shirt afterwards."

"And get them to sign? That might be neat." He pauses. "Think they might do a second for charity?"

Loki is once again amazed by his creativity and charity. "We can ask."

Steve smiles. "Well, the Sarah Rogers Foundation charity should be coming up again soon, and that would be great for the auction. I really hope they agree."

"I'm sure they will." She kisses his cheek.

He tugs her into a warm hug.

The seats around them begin to fill up. A couple from Atlanta in New York on their honeymoon sits next to Steve. Loki is next to Kevin Spacey and his wife. Steve gives her hand a squeeze. He's getting excited from her excitement. Finally the show begins. It's even better than Loki had hoped. At intermission she is almost silent. At the end of the production, she is on her feet and clapping hard.

Steve hadn't been sure what to expect, he'd just trusted Loki. He was definitely rewarded this time and soon he's standing with her.

Loki buys the two t-shirts before they head backstage. The entire cast and crew are gracious with their time and their autographs. Loki tries not to gush too much and mostly succeeds.

Steve is, well, Steve. He shakes every hand and gives every cast member a short word of praise or congratulations. He also grants pictures to anyone who asks on the condition they tag him if it goes online.

It's very late by the time they get out of the theater. Loki stops outside to take a picture of the marquee. Then she hugs Steve tight. "Thank you."

He gives her a gentle kiss. Then he teases her. "Anything to keep the planet safe."

Her eyebrow rises. "It's a good thing I'm in such a good mood. Else the planet could be." The corners of her mouth rise in a teasing smile.

"Alright, lady. Let's get you fed then home and to bed." He gives her a squeeze.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha lands the small jet in the tiny airfield and taxis it into the hangar. After unbuckling herself, she calls the number assigned to the contact Yosemite Sam and waits for Bruce to pick up.

It rings for a while, as it often does. But it starts to seem like he forgot it at home again when he finally picks up. "Stark Industries."

The words stun her for a moment. "This is Natasha Romanoff."

"Tash." He eases instantly. "I was hoping you'd call."

She smiles. "I've done one better. Are you in or near town?"

"No. Uh." He pauses, getting awkward. "Tony's here."

Another surprise. "Would it be a problem if I show up?"

"I'm warning you in case you change you mind. He's grumpy, but I'll give him hell if he says anything."

She smiles. "I think I can handle it. I'll need a boat."

"I can pick you up?" He offers.

"I'll call you when I get there. Talk to you soon." She ends the call, grabs her things, and gets on her motorcycle.

He goes to take the boat out, hoping to get to the dock when she does. She see him in the distance when she gets there. She waves and waits. He looks good.

He pulls up, smiling warmly. "I was so worried. Come here." He holds up his arms.

She hops into the boat and straight into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I was getting all the news second hand. I was afraid something happened and I hadn't heard." He kisses her head.

"I didn't want to put you in any unnecessary risk." She kisses his lips. "I've missed you."

He holds her close. "I know. Tony warned me when it began. I just wish he'd let you call first."

"As much as I'm loving this, we should probably go."

He nods. "Locking the bike up here or taking it with us?"

"I'd prefer to take it." She admits.

"Sure." They get it loaded, then settle themselves around it for the trip back.

Natasha leans back, sunglasses on, smiling at Bruce. It feels finally like there might be hope at the end of this long long summer of persecution.

The trip is fairly quiet and before long the familiar site of the island is on the horizon.

"Have you and Tony been lab mates?" Natasha asks when they get closer.

"Yeah. He needed some time away to sort through his head." Bruce chuckles. "He seems to think I'm a psychiatrist for some reason."

"You're a good listener." She smiles at him.

"Even when I snore?"

She laughs. "Are you kidding? That's even better. Means you won't remember any of the secrets we tell you."

He chuckles. "Thanks. Look forward to more of that tonight."

"I do." She blows him a kiss.

They reach the beach and Bruce tugs them high onto the sand. He offers Natasha a hand to get out.

She takes it. "Thank you." She gets close and kisses him.

He smiles and takes her hand. "Don't mind the noise."

As they approach, she understands. Tony seems to be in one of his shouty mad inventor phases.

She looks over at Bruce. "How long has that been going on?"

"He got here 2 am yesterday." He walks in. "Tony! Tasha's here!"

"Good! She can make coffee!"

She looks at Bruce. "Mind if I get settled first?!"

There's some clanking of metal on metal. "Fine!"

Bruce shrugs resolutely. "He'll come around."

"I'm not worried." She kisses his cheek then heads for his room.

He takes a deep breath. It's really good to see her safe and sound. And just to see her. He watches her ass a bit too long.

She sets her stuff down next to the bed and heads for the bathroom. When she comes back out, she asks him if they want regular or decaf.

"Regular." But she doesn't get into the kitchen, he just holds her close.

Natasha doesn’t complain. She relaxes against him. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He kisses her head. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Ditto." She looks at him. Her hand goes to his cheek. "How's the meditation?"

"Noisy these days." He admits.

"I can keep Tony busy, buy you a couple of hours." She strokes his lips.

"Or we could give him his coffee and take a long walk on the beach." He kisses her finger.

"I like that idea."she kisses him. "I should go make his coffee."

"I'll let him know we're going." He kisses her cheek.

She heads to the kitchen. There's a small bit of coffee at the bottom of the pot. She throws it out and washes what needs washing before making more. She pours it into a thermos and takes it to Tony. She makes her voice sound old-timey. "Fresh coffee here! Who wants a fresh cup a' joe?"

Tony stops his clattering to great her. "Good to see you, Red. I take it you won't stab my back this time."

She presses her lips together. "No but I might pour this coffee down your pants." Then she smiles sweetly.

"Good. Great to see you." He takes it from her with a nod.

"Have fun." She takes Bruce's hand.

Bruce leads her outside before Tony can argue.

"So I guess you got an earful about what a bitch I am." She sounds tired.

Bruce shakes his head. "He's still working through Steve."

"It was bad." She squeezes his hand. "I don't want to lay this on you. I just want to enjoy being with you."

"But it really does change everything for us." He leaves it at that, though. "I hear Jen spent some time with you. How is she?"

"She's good. Smart. Worried about you." Natasha should have known this wouldn't have been a haven away from all that.

"Maybe I'll send an email. Later. Next week." He wraps an arm around her as they walk.

"I know she'll appreciate that." She clears her throat. "Have you worked through how to bring this place up to be a state of the art medical and rehabilitation facility?"

"Yes. And then Tony completely overhauled and improved it in his first two hours here." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry." They get to the beach. Natasha stops and takes off her shoes so she can feel the sand beneath her feet.

He wasn't wearing them to begin with. "I'm not. The changes he made have everything to do with green energy. He's working on a new generator big enough to power the whole place right now."

"That's neat."

"He can be a jerk, sometimes, but he gets me."

"Maybe you should be dating him." She wants to scream, and she isn't sure why.

"No, definitely not." He looks at here. "I hate that he's here at the same time as you, because he's going to, well, be Tony and I just want to spend time with you."

"It's fine."

"Hmmn." He doesn't sound so sure.

She doesn't want to talk about Tony anymore. Instead she looks out towards the horizon. "I almost forgot how beautiful it is here."

"It's hard to forget when every sunset reminds me of your hair." He gently touches it. "But it makes me long for different beauty."

She smiles. "I remember when you were scared to flirt with me. Now here you are making me blush."

He smiles back. "It's easier when you know she won't turn you down."

That makes her chuckle. "Yeah, I guess that does help."

He nods. "Doesn't hurt that I kind of like you, either."

"Well that goes without saying."

"Does it?"

"Yep." She lets go of his hand and runs to the surf. The water feels cool as it runs over her feet.

He smiles as he watches her. He knows freedom didn't come easy to her.

Natasha turns to face him. "I have half a mind to go skinny dipping."

He looks at the sun, low on the horizon. "I have the other half and it suggests I join you."

She smiles as she walks to where the sand is dry. Then she sets her shoes down and starts to strip. She's a little self-conscious are her scars are revealed. He's seen them before, but maybe he's forgotten what they look like.

He gives her a small smile then starts to take his own clothing off. He's still as ridiculously shy as ever. Even as he finishes, he keeps his hands strategically placed.

Natasha doesn’t mind. In fact it's one of the things she loves about him. So instead of teasing him, she jogs into the surf.

He soon follows, not relaxing until the water is well above their waists. "This is your favourite part, isn't it?"

"Being alone with you on a beautiful beach? If it isn't, it's very close." She studies him a moment.

He chuckles, lowering his head. "I meant the skinny dipping, but that's fair."

"I could do this with swim suits and be just as happy." She gets closer. "I really did miss you."

He pulls her in. "Don't leave, this time."

Her arms wrap around his neck. "I'll do my best not to."

"I appreciate that." He kisses her forehead.

She kisses him.

He keeps her close, making it slow and tender.

She smiles at him then descends into the water.

He laughs and puts a hand through his hair.

Natasha pops back up a little away from him. "The water feels great. Hmm. Maybe it's this place I missed."

"Probably." He chuckles. "I'm not really that interesting."

"Interesting is based on perception. You're interesting to me."

"People you find interesting tend to wind up dead." He points out.

She's not sure where that comment came from. "Such as?"

He gets awkward again and starts explaining in gestures as much as words. "That's what we in the science community call a bad spy joke."

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as a joke." She swims back over to him. "Also, I'm kinda blown as a spy."

"Darn." He tries again. "Guess I get to keep you."

"You poor thing." She moves a little closer. "Would you prefer it if I left?"

"Definitely not."

"Right answer." She kisses his hairy chest.

He chuckles and strokes her hair. "Honest answer."

She kisses his chin next. "Know what I really missed? Doing yoga with you." Her eyes move between looking at him and looking away shyly.

"Well, we can catch up on everything." He promises and lifts her chin. "Maybe try something new, even."

She smiles at him. "That sounds interesting. So what's for dinner?"

He considers. "We could go to town. Tony won't notice we're gone for at least three pots of coffee."

"I'd like that." Her hands go to his shoulders. "I mean, if I have to share you, I'd rather it be with quiet strangers than a loud Tony. At least during dinner."

"I have to pick up some groceries now, too. But maybe we'll do that tomorrow." He strokes her cheek.

"We can do it tonight. I don't mind." She looks young and wanting to please as she says it.

"Are you going to fill the basket with everything you want?" He smiles. "Maybe we'll just go shopping to buy you things tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll probably need a break from Tony anyway." She takes a breath. "I'm glad he has you. Did he tell you about Rhodey?"

He nods. "I'm glad he's recovering."

"He is. But he puts us all to shame." She shakes her head. "I've been waiting for him to crack. To mourn or rage or something. If he's done it, is been in private."

"He's usually been pretty private, being air force." Bruce nods.

"I know. I'm the same way. But no one is that okay with losing the ability to walk." Natasha realizes she's talking about work again. "Sorry. You may need to be my psychiatrist, too."

"You, I'll forgive." He hugs her.

"Thank you, Dr Banner."

"I'll even provide therapy."

"You're the best."

He huffs a laugh. "I'm really not."

She rolls her eyes and tugs him back to shore. They dress and return to the house to change.

They hear Tony clanking away again so Bruce yells to say they're going out. There's no response so he shrugs.

"We'll being him something back." Natasha decides. "Then I'll pester him until he eats it."

Bruce nods. "And then you can come pester me."

"My favorite part of the evening." She kisses him. Then they head off.

The boat ride over is peaceful, not much talk just pleasure in shared company.

Dinner is much the same. It's nice to sit in comfortable silence with someone. After they order, all they need is a smile or a touch. Though at one point Natasha does say this is the best therapy session she's ever had.

Bruce chuckles. It's nice to be with her again. And he feels completely easy. It's not until the end of dinner that he realizes he's forgotten to worry about the Other Guy.

Once they get the food for Tony, they head back. "Sunsets are so beautiful here." Natasha's eyes are on the fuchsia sky.

He agrees. "They always remind me of you."

"Sweet talker." She kisses his cheek.

"Hardly."

"Well you are to me." She loops her arm through his and presses against him.

He smiles and kisses her head. "You're special."

"Thank you. You're pretty special yourself." It's amazing how relaxed she feels with him. She felt it as soon as they were in the boat when she first arrived. It's only gotten better.

He shakes his head. "Nothing like you, dear."

When they get back to the house, Natasha gives Bruce the food. "Give this to Tony. I'll be there after I go to the bathroom."

"I'll do my best." He takes it and heads to Tony's make shift workshop.

It's a few minutes before Natasha joins him. "Hey, Science Bros. What 'cha makin'?"

"Reactor." Tony mumbles, a pen between his teeth as he looks over a computer screen.

Bruce nods, pointing out the relatively small engine looking thing in the centre of the room.

"Cool. What does it react to?" She grins at her joke.

Tony stares levelly at her. "Dad jokes. You and spangles are screwed."

She ignores him. "Did you see what Bruce brought you?"

"Yup." He pulls the pen from his mouth. "And I'll tell you what I told him. Later. I'm in the middle of something."

She hops on one of the desks and swings her legs. "Cool. Guess I'll be here a while." She turns to Bruce. "You helping him, sweet pea?"

"Trying. I don't follow quite as well on the energy source thing." He admits.

"Well solar is really good in sunny climates, but energy storage tends to be the problem there. Also glare." She shrugs. "Of course that was several years ago. And I doubt Tony would use solar. He's probably trying to rig up some sort of cold fusion."

"Succeeding."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "I just put piece a with piece b."

"That's very important." She looks at Tony. "I assume you've improved on what you installed for Stark Tower just before Loki arrived."

"You assume right." He's fiddling with two metal bits that seem a bit like shoving a banana through a stovepipe. "Arc technology."

"Bruce he's doing an a and b thing. Isn't that your job?" 

Bruce chuckles. "Not until he says so."

"Oh." She smiles. Then she summons him over with a crook of her finger.

He moves closer. "Yes?"

She whispers in his ear. "I want your a in my b later." She kisses his ear and pulls away.

Bruce reddens.

"Can I help?" Natasha asks.

"Bruce. Do we have any more tribulating oscillators?"

Bryce quickly jumps to attention and finds the piece. After a rush of technical jargon, he's assisting Tony in welding more pieces to their generator.

Natasha explores the lab, walking around slowly. She wonders how long it will be before Tony actually eats. She feels for Pepper. Which makes her wonder. "How's Pepper?"

Tony doesn't answer for a time. "Don't know. We're on a break."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought...Didn't you go to Hawaii together?"

"Yup."

Natasha makes a mental note to call Pepper. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." He makes sure their all clear, then a flick of a switch starts the pieces turning along all their given axis. "Good. Now I can eat. And you two can go... Couple."

Natasha knows Tony is a narcissistic ass, but sometimes she feels sorry for him.

Bruce quietly takes her hand. "We'll start on the computer systems in the morning, right?"

It seems to cheer Tony up as he takes the container of food. "Definitely. And we need to hire contractors for the expansion."

Bruce nods. "Of course. I know some guys."

Natasha waits for Tony to take a couple of bites before silently agreeing to leave with Bruce.

He puts his arm around her as they step out and speaks softly. "It's a safe project to keep him occupied until he's worked through everything."

She nods. "I'll call Pepper tomorrow, see what I can find out." She looks at him. "Are you really okay with contractors coming in? Remodeling can be very stressful."

"They won't be touching this house." He pulls out a tablet in his room to show her the blueprints. "See? It's actually a sort of village, with self contained cabanas around a central hub."

Her fingers manipulate the image to zoom in and out. "That is very cool."

"And everything is eco friendly. He plans to build with bamboo, which is local and easy to replenish."

Natasha smiles at Bruce. "I haven't seen you this excited in a very long time."

"Big things are happening." He smiles and looks at his hands.

She takes those hands and kisses each one. "Now about a going into b." She smiles. "I should go change."

He keeps hold of her hands. "Why? You're good, no perfect."

"No reason." She can wear what she brought another night. She kisses him. The kiss gets firmer. A hand goes on her cheek and the other at the small of her back, it's solid but tender.

Natasha pulls gently away. She takes his hands and places them on one of the two ties holding her wrap dress closed. He takes a breath then he nods and gently tugs on it. The material covering her right breast falls, revealing the second tie. She looks at him with vulnerability and love.

He leans in to kiss the top of it before undoing the tie. Then he gently slips the dress off her shoulders.

Her bra and panties are a simple off-white, nothing fancy. But somehow she looks even more beautiful in it.

A redness comes to Bruce's face and neck. Natasha is always so incredible. His hands hover over her skin reverently.

"I'm real, and I'm not fragile."

"Not sure I believe either of those."

She smiles at him. "Would it help if I did this?" She kisses his cheek.

"Not a bit." He smiles back.

"Hmm." She makes a thinking face as she studies him. "What if I did this?" She grabs his shoulders and pulls herself up. She ends up sitting on his shoulders, her ass to his back.

"Then I can't see you." He teases. "Out of sight, out of mind."

Natasha pats his head as though it were a bongo. "Still out of mind?" She gets off him before he can answer.

He laughs. "Admittedly never."

She tugs at his shirt as one hand covers the scar on her belly.

He pulls her hand away from it and around him. "You're perfect."

"I'm really not. I'm broken and battered. But I'm a survivor."

"Sounds perfect to me." He kisses her tenderly before finally pulling his shirt off.

Her palms press against his chest, feeling his heart beat. "I feel safe with you. Like I don't have to keep the walls up."

He chuckles softly. "I admit, walls tend not to last long around me."

She nods. "In my case your brown eyes are stronger against my walls than the other guy's everything."

He ducks his head. He's had enough other guy, now. "They've never seen anything they wanted more than your smile."

She can't help but smile at that. Then she exhales with a chuckle. "I feel like a school girl. Or what I imagine a school girl would feel like." Then she bites her lip and takes off her bra.

"I can assure you, a school girl doesn't feel this filled out." He begins to massage her breasts.

She laughs softly. "You'd know better than I would." She kisses him softly.

He starts moving them toward the bed. She follows willingly, so very willingly. Her hands find the front of his trousers and unfastens them. They stay on the floor as he lifts her to the bed then climbs on with her.

She pulls him into kiss after kiss. They remain that way for a long time, reacquainting themselves with each other's body. His fingers explore every curve and crest. No dimple goes ignored.

Soon her arousal has soaked through the one piece of clothing she's wearing. "Bruce." She kisses him again, hoping it conveys how ready she is for him.

He eases the panties off her and his boxers follow shortly. He's hard and wanting despite his nerves. It's been a long time. But he believes he can control it now.

Arms and legs wrap around him. She smiles. "Remember object a into object b."

"That is incredibly not sexy." He informs her as he makes his initial contact and starts pushing in.

She kisses him more firmly as she moans in appreciation. It's almost overwhelming, so he keeps it easy to start. The focus stays on the kisses. Natasha doesn’t mind. She's happy just to be connected to him.

He lasts an embarrassingly short time, it really had been too long, and immediately apologizes. "Just give me two minutes."

She smiles and strokes his cheek. "It's fine. I'll even let you take five. Just hold me in the mean time."

That's not quite what he has in mind. Once he's got his breath again, he's kissing down her body to stimulate her orally.

"Oh." Her legs spread wider. "Oh." Her fingers are in his hair. "Oh." The last sounds more like a moan as pleasure begins to radiate through her.

He takes it like advice and continues to suck on her clit. He wants, no needs, her to know how she's loved.

Soon she writhing, not sure how much more she can take. The answer comes soon. "Bruce!"

He pulls away gently, kissing her thigh. Then he lays against her shoulder.

Natasha kisses him. "I love you, Banner."

"You're nuts, Romanov." He strokes her face.

She nestles against him and closes her eyes. It feels like home.


	239. Stop Mentally Undressing my Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final resting place of Tracy Burke. Steve and Loki practice parenting. Alice's Christening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My health is not the best again right now, so apologies for irregular updates. Also thanks for the many amazing comments. I read every one even if I don't get around to responding. Pretty sure m2be reads them all, too. /missgnutmeg

"I have it." Carol has come back home with a small metal urn. It also has a note for where Tracy wanted it opened. "I'm going to call Jess to join us. You can call Steve or whoever you want there."

"I kinda just want us there, ya know? Those of us who knew her best." Bucky looks at Carol. "Is that weird? Would she want a bunch of Avengers there?"

"It's not weird, honey. I just thought you might need Steve." She goes to give him a hug.

"Maybe. I need you more."

She nuzzles his cheek. "Do we bring the girls, or do you think it'll be too much for them?"

He considers. "Maybe we ask Steve and Loki to babysit?"

"We can. Or America's home." She rubs his side. "Whatever you think is best."

"I kind of assumed she was coming." He figured she was closer to Tracy than Steve was.

She shrugs. "I wasn't sure how you felt on that."

"It's up to you. And her." He shrugs. "She was here during Tracy's last days." He can feel the heaviness in his heart again.

She sets the urn aside and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I'm okay." He pets her hair and pretends he isn't lying.

"Nuh-uh, you don't get to be if I'm not. It's not fair." She pouts up at him.

"Okay I'm not. I miss her." He pulls Carol close again as his eyes sting with tears.

She keeps him close, holding his head against her shoulder. "I just want this to be a dream."

"A really bad dream." But he knows it isn't. They would have woken up by now.

She takes a deep breath. "We can beat this. We'll do everything we can to let her memory live on."

He nods. "I've been going through her notes and stuff for her book. She was almost done with it."

"Good. Perfect." She wipes at tears that aren't quite falling and smiles. "She'll leave with a roar."

"Yes she will. Some of the stuff in there is racy."

Carol chuckles. "Of course it is. Good woman."

"She had good things to say about you." He takes Carol's hands. "Don't worry, you aren't mentioned much. Mostly how proud she is with how far women have come. But there's stuff about your family."

"That's fine. I'm sure it's all in google, anyway." She shakes her head and pulls back. "I should call Jess so we can do this and be done."

"Yeah." He kisses her forehead before letting her go.

"You calling Steve?"

"It'd be nice to know when we're doing it first."

"Then I'll call Jess." She moves to grab her phone.

Bucky goes ahead and calls Steve, figuring they can tag team and know immediately if it'll all work out.

"Jess says she can meet us there in an hour?" Carol tells him. More asks, really.

"Steve, could we drop the kids off in half an hour?" There's a pause. He gives Carol a thumbs up. "Thanks, pal. I really really appreciate it."

She smiles and finishes up with Jess. "Okay. We need to get going if we're going to be on time."

They rush to get ready then get the girls ready. At the tower, they only have time to drop off the twins and say a quick thank you. Then they are off to meet Jess.

The place they've been asked to go is a stretch of beach just North of the city. Jess has parked herself on a rock where she can be seen from the road but still see the water. Matt is next to her enjoying the sounds and smells of the beach. "They're here."

She puts her hand on his knee. "They'll probably need a moment."

His arm is around her, and he gives her a squeeze.

Carol walks over slowly, metal urn under her arm. "Of course you had to pick the nicest, sunniest day. Tracy would have loved sitting out here."

Bucky chuckles. "Hello, Jess. Matt. Fancy meeting you here."

"Surprise, we're not vampires." Jess leans back to look up at him.

Carol shakes her head. "Let's do this for her."

Matt stands and offers his hand to Jess. She takes it and pulls herself up. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Look who forgot to be an asshole today."

"It's on purpose. I'm being supportive boyfriend Matt today." He tells her. "Tomorrow I'll go back to being an asshole."

"Good, I was worried." She nudges him lightly.

They walk down to the water's edge. Bucky looks out at the water. "So why here?"

"Not sure, the note didn't say." Carol pulls it from her pocket and hands it to him. All it has is the location.

He smiles at it. "For a journalist bent on finding the truth, that young lady sure liked her own secrets."

Carol tilts her head. "Well, it's a certain power. So. Who gets the honours?"

Jess glances at Bucky. "You were closest to her, honeybee."

Bucky nods. "It should be you, Care."

"Okay." She takes a deep breath and holds out the container. She twists it open. And then she makes a face. "This isn't ashes?" The urn is full of envelopes, each with a name on it. There's envelopes for her, Jess, and Bucky, and for Monica.

"Did Monica go home already?" Bucky asks.

"I think so." Jess moves closer to look at the envelopes. "We can mail it."

Bucky takes his and stares at the handwriting. Neither sloppy nor neat nor loopy nor slanted, it is undeniably Tracy's.

Carol opens hers and starts laughing. "Stupid girl. You're probably wondering where my ashes are. There aren't any. I did what any sensible person would do and donated my body to science. I sent you here because I want you to have a nice day out with your friends and not be sad any longer. Look at each other. Can you see me in how I've changed you? I'm not gone."

Bucky gives her a tight hug. Then he lets her go and opens his. "Hey, old man. My girls are yours now. Take care of them. And more importantly let them take care of you. And if you don't finish your damn book, I'm coming back to haunt you. And if you don't dedicate it to me, I'll haunt you for that, too."

That makes Carol giggle, though there are tears in her eyes.

Matt squeezes Jess' hand.

Jess keeps her letter close, keeping her eyes down as she tucks it away. "Strange old thing."

Bucky looks at her for a moment. Then he scoops Carol up and runs into the ocean.

Carol screams with laughter, her arms circling his neck. "Bucky!"

Jess chuckles as she watches and then ducks her head again, crossing her arms across her chest.

Bucky stops when the water is about waist high. Then he sets Carol down and kisses her. There are tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. He looks at her as though she were an oasis in the desert. "I love you, Carol Barnes. And I will cherish every day with you."

"I love you back, James Barnes. And every day, I plan to save the world for you. For you and those beautiful girls of yours." She smiles and rubs his cheeks.

"Guess we should have brought them after all."

On the beach, Matt wraps an arm around Jess. He kisses her temple before softly speaking into her ear. "We don't have to stay if you aren't up for it."

"I just need a minute." She assures him.

"Do you want to sit?"

It's moments like these she wonders how truly aware he is of the world around him, as she stares at Bucky and Carol with a tinge of jealousy. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Would you prefer I carry you into the ocean?" It's a joke, but part of him does wonder.

"No. Not in the least." She leans against him. "I just feel kind of... I don't know. But in my letter, she said she was sad she couldn't see us marry."

They sit in the sand, and he guides her head onto his shoulder. "She was the closest thing you had to a mother. I imagine you feel empty, angry, sad, abandoned."

"I am angry. Really angry. Why does her damn goodbye have to include that? What if I don't want to marry you?" She picks up a rock and throws it. "I mean, we just made peace with this."

He rubs the small of her back. "Her letter doesn't automatically betroth us you know. We don't have to marry if we don't want to." He licks his lips. "And if we do marry, it won't be because she put it in her letter."

She sighs. "I know, it's just... just. Why is that all she wants for me? Aren't I good enough?"

He knows Jess sometimes sees things in the worst light. "Read me the letter?"

Sighing again, she pulls it back out and reads it softly. "Jessica, my troubled daughter. Don't lose faith. You will still have a reason to smile. I just wish I could've stayed to see you marry your pretty lawyer."

"So you think that she thinks I'm the reason you have to smile?" He shakes his head. "If that's the case, then she didn't know the woman I know. You still have so many reasons to smile. And I'm last on that list."

"I wouldn't say last." Her finger writes silent (Thai) words on his leg. "More second or third last."

He smiles. "That's better than I expected." He considers the letter again. "I'm sure she wanted to say more. She was probably too tired. And I know it meant the world to her that you were there at the end."

She nods, cuddling closer. "It was uncharacteristically short."

"There you go. I'm sure she would have told you that you have a huge heart."

"Uh, Matt? Carol's in the water. I'm Jess."

"I know who you are, noodle." He nuzzles her hair. "And I know as much as you try to hide it, that your heart is huge. It's why America is living with Carol and Bucky. It's why you have Alice. It's why you let Pietro go."

She frowns for a moment. Then, to avoid answering, she lifts him over her shoulder and heads toward the water.

At first he's too stunned to speak. "Jess?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to copy Bucky but this feels really ridiculous." She stops about three feet from the water's edge.

"We aren't Bucky and Carol. We don't have to be. I don't want to be. I want to be us."

"It wasn't about that." She pauses, seemingly distracted. "You know, this is a great view of your ass. Fuck, it's nice."

He laughs. "You're changing the subject. You can keep watching my ass if you tell me what it's about."

"It just looked fun." She shrugs then puts him on his feet.

"My fault. I didn't scream in delight when you picked me up." He kisses her.

Her arms rest on his shoulders. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe you'll have a better reaction." He picks her up but continues kissing her instead of taking her to the water.

She keeps him close, fingers curling at the back of his neck as she giggles against his lips. "Thank you for placating me. I know you're not really the silly romantic type."

"Not usually. But sometimes I have my moments." He turns to face the ocean. "Now do you really want to get wet and salty? 'Cause I will run you so hard into the ocean if you do."

Jess laughs. "Only if it comes with a promise of a warm shower, pho, and deep philosophical discussion when we get home."

"Deal." He runs into the ocean.

She laughs more as she holds tight. There's something exciting about the cool water around them and the heat between them.

Matt is sure to keep a bit of distance from the other couple. He kisses Jess as the waves try to push them back to shore.

"Matthew." She sighs happily and places her head against his shoulder.

Bucky looks over at them and smiles. He looks back at his wife. He turns to the sky. "Thanks, Tracy."

Carol turns his head to face her again, and kisses him. "With all our love."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki has Lina on her lap. The stuffed black panther is with them, giving the baby kisses. "You're going to have a new playmate soon. I hope you all get along."

"They'll be big cousins to help her along." Steve smiles. Becky and Steve sit on the floor stacking blocks. Well, Steve is stacking. Becky waits until they're high enough and knocks them over with giggles.

"That's very true." Loki smiles as Lina gazes at her in fascination.

The blocks clatter to the floor. Steve shakes his head. "You're a natural, Lo'. Lina adores you."

"I think she senses my magic." A tiny hand reaches for her. She takes it and pretends to eat it. "Nom nom nom nom." It makes Lina laugh.

"I don't know. Maybe she just thinks you're pretty." He chuckles.

She shrugs. "Lina, shall we go help your sister destroy Uncle Steve's beautiful creations?"

"Unka."

"That's right. Uncle Steve." Loki carefully goes to sit with the others. She puts Lina next to her sister.

Becky holds a block out for her sister. "Ba."

Lina takes it. "Bep." Then she puts it into her mouth.

"Not yummy." Steve tells her and gently guides the hand away.

She tries to put it back in. When it doesn't happen, she cries out and looks around. "Dada!"

Steve frowns. "He'll be back soon, he just had to run an errand." He strokes her cheek.

"Da bear." Becky agrees with her sister and starts getting that teary look.

Loki catches Steve's eye. She briefly considers making an illusion of Bucky but decides against it. "We don't have Da Bears but we have baby polar bears?" Two sparkly baby polar bears appear and start to run around.

She blinks at her tears as she looks at them. "Po-dar?"

"Polar bear." Loki says it slowly.

Lina starts crawling towards them.

"Podar bear."

Steve chuckles while keeping an eye on Lina.

"Very good." Loki smiles as Lina gets to one of the bears. Her little hand goes right through it, making her gasp.

"Goo ger." Becky tells her.

Steve smiles and moves closer to Lina. "This is magic. Loki's power. Someday you will have your own power. Maybe fly like your mama."

Lina turns and laughs. She points to the bears and laughs more. Then she looks at her sister. "Bebe." She waves Becky over.

Becky looks at her. "Lilili?" She starts crawling over.

Lina points to the bear cub. The cub sniffs at her, and she laughs.

Becky tries to pet it. "Ah!" She tries again.

"Do you want to touch it?" Loki asks. "You have to be gentle." She makes it tangible and pets it.

The child tries again, this time her hand encounters soft fur. "Podar."

Lina slaps her hand against it, and it whimpers. She makes a sorry sound and touches it more softly. "Goo gir."

"Sof." Becky says with a smile. "Goo."

Loki smiles at Steve. "Crisis averted." She kisses his cheek.

He smiles and puts an arm around her.

They sit and watch the girls play with the soft, harmless bear cubs. "Let's just hope they don't meet real bear cubs and try to hug them." Loki says.

Steve chuckles. "I think they're pretty safe in New York."

"We just won't take them to the zoo." She winks at him.

"Good plan." He laughs and kisses her head.

Lina stops suddenly, sits up, and makes her pooping face.

Steve sighs. "Uh-oh."

Sure enough, Becky starts too.

Loki sighs. "Well I suppose it's good practice. Which do you want?"

"I'll take Becky, she looks like more trouble." Steve winks.

Loki waits for Lina to finish before picking her up. "Let's get you changed, little girl."

Steve keeps Becky amused until they can take their turn with the mat.

"My goodness. What did you eat?" Loki teases as Lina smiles and waves her arms. "It's probably good we're having a girl first. I read that boys tend to pee when getting changed."

"Oh really? That sounds messy." Steve chuckles.

"It has something to do with temperature change. But yes, very messy." She looks at Lina as she puts the new diaper on. "They sell peepee teepees for it. Isn't that silly?"

"Peepee." Lina repeats.

"People don't own wash cloths?" Steve raises an eyebrow. Becky grabs for his nose.

"Starlight, they sell sandwich makers." Loki picks up Lina. "All yours."

Steve sighs and shakes his head. "This generation." He takes Becky over to start changing her.

"Podar." She tells him. "Sof."

"Becky good girl." He replies.

"Peepee!" Lina it seems has a new favorite word. But then she looks around and doesn’t see the bear cubs. "Pobear?"

"They were tired and went to sleep." Loki explains.

"Lililili." It's hard to tell if Becky is singing or calling her sister. Perhaps both. Either way, she wiggles as she does it, making Steve's job difficult.

Loki brings her sister over. "Here she is, safe and sound."

Becky smiles and waves toward her.

"Hold still." Steve has managed to get a new diaper on but not her shorts.

Lina is laid next to Becky, and they start talking to each other.

And it's just what Steve needs to get those pants on. He wipes his hands and smiles. "Must be nice having a built in best friend."

She can't help but think about Thor. "Yes. Until they aren't anymore."

He frowns. "Well, I hope that doesn't happen to them because they are surrounded by love and honesty."

"Then I'm sure it won't." She watches them for a moment.

Steve pulls her close, kissing her head. "And auntie Loki will have so much to teach them."

"Oh I don't know about that. So what now, uncle Steve?"

"Maybe we can watch some TV? Or a movie. That one with the two sisters?" He's trying to recall the name. "Frozen?"

"Sounds good." She picks Lina back up amid protests until Steve picks Becky up. They go sit on the couch.

They let the girls sit next to each other and it seems to settle them. Steve gets the movie started and then he gently cuddles the girls.

Loki scowls at the trolls and the parents. "They should embrace her magic not try to force it out of her."

"And she shouldn't be so stubborn about forcing her sister out." Steve counters.

"Agreed. But they've frightened her. And she's only a child." Loki does like the song though.

Steve nods. "Children don't deserve that. Well. No one does, but especially children."

Lina yawns. She seems bored until the moose appears. Then she points. "Boobeh."

Steve looks down at her. "You like the moose?"

"Moo?" Becky makes a face at her sister. "Moo sof?"

"Yes. The moose is soft." At least Loki thinks it probably is.

"Goo moo." Lina tells it and makes a motion like she's petting it.

"Moo sof!" Becky wraps her arms around her sister's head.

Lina laughs and falls on her sister.

"Goo Moo." Becky pets her.

She keeps laughing with a delight that makes the room sparkle.

Steve winks at Loki. 

Now Becky starts gnawing on her sister's shoulder. "Nom." They let it continue when they see it's not hard.

But then Lina has had enough. "Beh-ee, no."

Becky pauses and looks at her sister. "Goo?"

Lina lifts herself into a sitting position. "Goo girl."

"Mama mum. Goo." Becky nods her head.

The moose comes on again, and Lina claps.

"Moo!" Becky raises her hands.

"I think we have a favorite character." Loki finds it cute.

Steve chuckles. "I suspect we just like fuzzy things in general at this point."

"Probably."

He leans over to stroke her cheek. "It's adorable, though."

"It is." She kisses his fingers. "You're pretty adorable yourself."

"Not in front of my nieces." He teases her. "We'll let Jess be the aunt to spoil their innocence."

Loki raises his eyebrows. "You do remember their parents are Bucky and Carol?"

Steve laughs. "I still don't want to be the one to do it."

"Yes, starlight." Loki turns her attention back to the movie.

Smiling, Steve does the same. But not without bopping each girl on the head. They both look up when he does and give him a very Bucky-like confused expression.

He chuckles. "You are so cute. Watch your moose."

Lina points at the television. "Moo?"

Steve nods. "Loki has a friend moose."

She looks at the dark-haired woman. "Moo?"

"I do. He lives up in Canada." Loki tells her.

"He likes water." Steve tells them. "We're going to go visit again after we have our baby and she gets big like you."

But now there is a talking snowman in addition to the moose on the screen. But even with that, the girls slowly drift off to sleep.

Steve smiles warmly at Loki. "This is our future, night sky. I'm so excited."

Loki smiles at him. "A brand new adventure. Hopefully one without people trying to kill us." She winks at him.

"I'm ready even if they do." Steve grins. 

"Of course you are." Loki leans over and kisses him.

Steve winks. "I have the best life."

She looks down at the sleeping twins. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Such sweet little angels. That comes from their aunt Becky, I think. Not their parents."

Loki looks at Steve with curiosity. "Did she feel like a sister to you?"

He nods. "She was really funny but more shy than Bucky. And she'd do just about anything for you."

"She sounds like a very good person." Loki smiles at Steve. She looks over at the movie and sees the prince betray the queen. She smiles. "Oh, he is good. Bravo."

Steve chuckles. "Of course you like that."

"That is a man who knows what he wants and goes after it."

"If only he'd had a good mother to teach him to want proper things." Steve shakes his head.

"Good is relative. Or it can be." She shrugs.

Steve nods. "That is true."

The movie ends. It makes Loki sad more than anything. She stands. "Want anything?"

"Mmn. Nothing I can have around the children." Steve teases as he stretches out his back.

Loki rolls her eyes as she heads to the bathroom. When she returns, the cats are following behind her. They are wary of the small pink humans. But once they see that they are asleep, they decide it's time to play with mommy.

Steve watches in amusement as he gently strokes the twins' heads.

After a while, Smudge cautiously approaches the babies to smell them. He hops onto the sofa and slowly approaches, head craning out as far as he can get it.

"Careful, buddy." Steve cautions.

Becky yawns in her sleep, shifting nearer the cat. Smudge jerks back. He's still for a long moment. Then he cautiously moves forward, his nose twitching. The girl stills with a soft sigh.

He smells them for a moment. Satisfied, he jumps onto the back of the couch and lies down.

Steve chuckles and reaches up to scratch his head. "You'll be getting one of your own soon."

Smudge meows once.

Loki picks up Ink so she can see them, too. Ink eyes them but then wriggles to get free.

"It's okay, sweetie. They don't bite." Steve tells her.

Ink jumps out of Loki's arms and heads to the safety of her cat tower in the corner.

Steve chuckles. "Mom's little suck."

"Ink is just careful." Loki sits and strokes Smudge's back.

"Nothing wrong with that." Steve smiles. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, starlight." She smiles.

"Even if it's not the face I fell in love with, it's your heart I see. And that's radiant." He leans over the girls to kiss her.

She accepts it gratefully. Then she gives a little grin. "Isn't it a time-honored tradition for babysitters to fool around?"

Steve laughs. "Not in my day."

"You can't blame a girl for trying." She grabs the remote and starts looking through the guide to see what's on.

"No, I can't. I can complain when she stops, though." He teases with a wink.

"Didn't men make the first move during your day?" She stops on Law and Order.

Steve shakes his head. "Yeah, women fought hard to be equal. Or so Carol tells me."

"They're still fighting." She turns to him. "Do you know I actually got catcalled yesterday. And one man told me I should smile more." She does not look happy about it.

"I'm sorry, love. Though you are gorgeous, you also deserve to be told so with respect." Steve frowns.

"Right you are. But in the interest of politeness I complied." She smiles, showing him shark teeth. "He ran away. I'm not sure why." There's a glint in her eye.

Steve laughs. "You're so adorable."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Of course." Steve winks.

"Should we invite Bucky and Carol to stay for dinner?"

After a moment he nods. "If they want. I don't know what to make, though.:

"We can order in." She suggests. "And if they have other plans, we can go to that burger place in Brooklyn."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"We don't have to." Loki studies him a moment. "You know I always love having you to myself."

Steve's smile widens. "I'm happy with anything, love. Especially you."

Loki shrugs. "I just thought since we'll be leaving soon that you might want to spend time with them."

He nods. "That's true. But I'm not sure how they're feeling. They are grieving."

Her voice is softer. "I did say ask."

"Sorry. You did." He reaches over to take her hand.

"It's fine. And we don't have to invite them." She bites her lip. "Was it wrong of me to suggest it?"

"What? No." He furrows his brow as he looks at her. "It was kind."

She gives a small smile. "No wonder you thought it strange for me to suggest."

"I... It wasn't that." He blushes. "I'm ashamed to admit I just didn't want to share you."

"It was a joke." She assures him. "And you never have to share me if you don't want to." A hand goes over her tummy. "At least not until this one comes."

Steve ducks his head. "Of course, love. But your always sharing me."

Before Loki can answer, Becky proves she's awake by petting her leg. "Goo ger."

Loki laughs. "Thank you. You're a good girl, too. Did you have a good nap?"

"Goo." She agrees and tries to climb onto her lap.

Loki helps her as Lina wakes up. "So, Becky, do you like being home again?"

"Mama. Bear. Lilili." She tells her.

"Yes, you're all together." Loki smiles at her before turning her attention to Lina who is using her arm to try to stand up. "So I'm a jungle gym now, eh?"

"Yesss." Becky claps her hands.

She laughs. "Alright, well just be careful. I have a baby in here." She points to her tummy.

"Come here, you." Steve chuckles and takes Lina, holding get by the waist do she can stand on his lap.

Becky gives Loki a funny look. "No?"

"No what? No baby?" Loki nods solemnly. "Yes baby. Right here."

Becky furrows her brow and looks around to find it.

"It's inside." She lifts her shirt, revealing her skin. "Right in there. Not as big as you obviously. But still there."

"Side." Becky copies and lifts up her shirt.

Lina looks over at them. Then she looks at Steve. "Unka pun."

"That's right, sweetie. You going to practice dancing for me?" He smiles.

"Das?"

"Yeah, move your feet. Shake your bum." He helps her with his hands. "Like this."

Lina gets the idea and starts to wiggle. Her arms move around, too. But when Loki makes music come on, she really starts to dance.

"Great job. You're very good." Steve chuckles.

"Goo gir." She laughs.

He agrees. "Very good."

Becky looks at Loki. "Bear?"

"Bear is coming. He'll be here soon I'm sure." Loki smiles softly. "Mommy, too. They love you very much."

"Fy. Bear fy. Mama fy." She explains insistently.

"Fy I remember." Loki stands and whooshes her around the room.

Becky begins laughing madly. "Lilili!"

Lina holds tight onto Steve's arm. She points at her sister. "Beah fy."

"She sure is. You want to?" Steve looks down at her.

She leans into his chest and tries to hide her face. Then she looks back up at her sister.

Steve moves a hand to rub her back. "You don't like flying? That's okay."

Looking back at Steve, she sees Smudge for the first time. "Sof." She reaches up to him.

"Careful. Gentle." He helps her reach.

Smudge's tail twitches a bit nervously at first. But it calms down after a few pets.

"Sof." She whispers the word, dragging it out in awe.

Steve smiles. "Smudge is a good kitty. Like Chewie. Does Chewie let you pet her at home?"

"Ewie wun." She pouts.

"She's a shy kitty, huh? So is Ink. Can you see her hiding?"

Lina looks around. Her eyes go wide when she sees her. She points at the black cat.

Steve nods. "She only likes to cuddle with Loki or sometimes me. But that's okay. She doesn't have to like to cuddle. Just like you don't have to like flying."

She smiles at him. "Mama fy."

"Yes, and she's very good at it. You are very good at dancing." Steve tells her.

She starts to dance.

Steve laughs as he holds her. "Very good. Very talented. Don't you think, Lo'?"

"Absolutely." She sits back down on the couch with Becky. "And this one has worn me out."

"Good thing we're having one and can take turns."

"Definitely." There elevator dings as she says it. She gapes at Becky. "Who's that? Is it mommy and bear?"

Becky's eyes get big and her mouth opens.

Steve chuckles.

"Where are my girls?" Bucky asks as he and Carol squelch in. He took off his wet socks a while ago, but his shoes are still pretty wet. And his pants are still a bit damp.

Becky turns to reach for them immediately. "Mama! Da bear!"

Steve's eyebrow goes up as he takes in the wet couple. "What gave you been up to?"

Lina is reaching for them, too. "Mama, poder bear and sof and moo and sof kitty and goo girl."

Bucky looks at Lina as he grabs Becky. "Wow. Uh." He looks at Steve. "I may have carried Carol into the ocean."

"I see." Steve glances at his wife. "Could you dry them out?"

Loki waves her hand, and they are dry.

"Thank you." Carol picks Lina up and kisses her head. "Sounds like you had an exciting day."

Lina points at Smudge who has gotten on another chair. "Sof." She makes a petting motion.

Carol nods. "Nice kitty."

Bucky looks at the girl in his arms. "How about you, angel? Did you have fun?"

"Fy." She tells him, then gives a big yawn.

"You flew? No wonder you're tired." Bucky looks kind of tired, too. He looks at his friends. "Thanks for taking care of them on such short notice."

"Anytime." Steve assures them. "They're perfect angels."

"Hard to believe, right?" Bucky turns to his wife. "You ready, doll?"

Carol nods. "Yeah. I think Lina is about ready to go home and have some supper."

He grabs the diaper bag and hooks it over his shoulder. After scanning the room, he picks up the black panther and gives it to Lina. "Don't want to forget this."

Carol chuckles as the little girl clutches it close. "Alright. Thank you again. We owe you dinner sometime."

Loki and Steve walk them to the elevator. There are hugs and kisses goodbye. They wave goodbye at the girls. Then they are alone with the cats once again.

Steve takes a breath, wrapping an arm around Loki. "Dinner? Another walk in your park?"

Her own wraps around him. "Whatever you want, starlight. Just don't let me get hangry." She bumps playfully against him.

"We could stay in, make mac n cheese, get cozy." Steve offers and kisses her head.

"That sounds like heaven."

"Then that's what we'll do." Steve smiles sadly. "I miss our house."

"So do I. We need to get started on the nursery." That makes her think of Pietro. His nursery was finished, but Alice still hasn't used it.

Steve nods. "Soon. You know it's soon. Our students will be starting. America, Babydoll. Clint's protégé. Whoever Charles sends us. Maybe Spider Man, I don't know what Tony promised."

"Have you worked on the new book?" She asks out of concern that he's taking time for himself.

"I've got the rough sketches done, but I'm taking some time off it until we're home."

She nods. "Fair enough. Can we add broccoli to the mac and cheese?"

"Definitely." He kisses her head and starts to the kitchen.

Loki tries to help, though that mainly consists of singing along to music and dancing around. That's after the ritual of feeding the cats. Steve loves it, though. He likes her seeming so full of life. Soon dinner is done and they're cozying together on the couch with big bowls of the cheezy noodles. Ink and Smudge are with them. And they watch House Hunters. Sort of. Their eyes never really leave each other very long.

"This is definitely better than going out." Loki says with a smile.

Steve agrees. "Though you do make any dress look amazing."

"Aren't you sweet." She kisses him. "Sweet and cheesy. My favorite."

"Thank you." He chuckles.

Loki turns the tv off and straddles his lap. She places her arms over his shoulders. She gazes into his eyes and smiles.

"Hello, gorgeous." His hands move slowly up her sides.

"Hello, handsome." She smiles at him. "What's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?"

He smiles. "Oh, just hanging out. Having some supper with my best girl."

"She's a very lucky woman." Her eyes roam over his face, brushing his eyelashes, sliding down his nose, caressing his lips. "Very lucky."

"No, ma'am. I'm the lucky one."

"And so polite." She licks her lips. "Are you always so polite?"

"Admittedly no." Steve smiles. "Sometimes I get into fights."

"Ooh. A dash of danger." Loki wrinkles her nose excitedly. "And why do you get into fights?"

"Because I don't like bullies. I can't just stand around as someone tries to force their will on another. Or if they hurt them just because of what they are." Steve furrows his brow.

She caresses his cheek. "A man with principles. I like that."

His eyes follow hers. "Do you? Because I definitely believe in everyone's freedom to make choices. But I also think we must face the consequences for what we do."

She presses her lips together. "When you say consequences..."

"When I chose to take the serum, I had to face that my life would never be the same. When I chose to use the abilities given, I chose to help people because I prefer thank you and smiles to jail time. But I also knew as a government experiment, that there would be questions and tests and expectations." He shrugs.

She caresses his cheek. "Poor thing. I'm glad you told me all of that, but what I was actually wondering was if you mean the consequences the universe gives us or those that are man-made."

"Both, of course." He leans into her touch.

"Men can be cruel." She notes a sadness comes into her eyes. She presses her forehead against his to hide it. She used to be so good at hiding her emotions before he came along.

"And they can be kind. We must each decide." He holds her, rubbing her neck.

"I choose you. Only you." She kisses him almost desperately.

He kisses her back, slowing her down and easing her into a more romantic mood.

"We should clean the kitchen." Loki says.

"We'll get there." Steve promises, kissing her again.

She nods.

"I love you."

Loki pulls away and looks at him. "It still amazes me that you do."

"It shouldn't. You're amazing." He taps her nose.

She smiles. "So are you."

"Well, that's good, then. We're perfectly matched." Steve teases her. "Now how are you feeling?"

She considers. "Loved. Horny. Homesick. A little lost. Kind of fat. Afraid. Wishing I could be a man. A bit emotional." She looks at him. "Sorry. I probably should have stopped after the first two."

Steve laughs. "No, I disagree completely."

It's nice to hear him laugh. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Loved. Worried."

"About?"

"The team." Steve admits. "It's a lot of changes, and there may still be some hard feelings."

She nods. "Have you talked to Tony recently?"

"No." He looks down. "Not since coming back. He said he wanted some space."

That doesn't seem unusual to her. "Is there still some trust left between you?"

He pauses. "I'm not so sure."

"Do you trust him?"

"I do. I know who he is and what he stands for. I know where he comes from." Steve looks up at her. "But it's not as strong as it once was. I do question him sometimes."

She pets his hair. "You don't have to trust him completely, just enough to be willing to fight for your friendship."

He nods slowly. "But that's a worry for later."

"I propose we stop thinking completely now, tonight." She runs a hand over his chest. "I propose we only feel and go on instinct."

"If you. Cast a duplicate." He kisses along her throat. "Would that help with wanting to be male?"

"It might. Did you have something in mind?" Her lips move to his ear. "And may I watch?"

His breath catches, there's something erotic in the idea of her watching. He swallows hard. "Its been a while since you've fucked me. A long while."

"Too long." That horniness is definitely increasing. She gracefully moves off his lap. Taking his hand, she leads him to the bedroom. The door closes behind them, closed by a clone of Loki wearing only a black cotton skirt that bulges against his cock.

Steve gives him a look over and bites his lip. "How do you want me?" He's already undoing his jeans.

The true Loki answers as the clone finds the lubricant. "On the bed. Hands and knees. Facing the chair." She is also undressing.

He drops his pants and shirt before getting into the position she asks for. His cock is beginning to harden as it hangs between his legs. "My love, do I get to see you touch yourself?"

"You do." She gets a vibrator. "And if you're a very good boy I'll even let you taste me."

"I'd like that." He licks his lips.

The clone presses a lubed finger against Steve's anus as the real Loki sits in the chair. She begins rubbing her breast and labia as the first finger enters him.

Steve moans in pleasure, his eyes never leaving her. He presses back against the duplicate, though, desiring more of that touch. It really has been too long.

"So eager." She licks her lips. Her male clone pushes another finger into him.

His mouth opens and he blushes with his passion. "Loki. Please."

"Please? Please what, starlight?"

"I want you inside me."

"Soon, my love. We don't want to hurt you." It's a little while before a third finger enters Steve. A hand then closes around his cock, stroking him slowly as he's stretched.

He gasps, his head falling forward as his body rocks between the two hands. It takes him a moment before he can look at the true Loki again, but his desire is plain on his features.

His reaction increases her own desire. Her hand rubs harder.

The clone removes his fingers. Lube is added to his cock. He lines up as the real Loki lines up the vibrator. He pushes in as the vibrator does.

Steve groans his pleasure. "Loki. Thank you. Don't stop."

She's jealous of her clone even though she can feel a ghost of it. The clone thrusts again and again, stroking Steve's cock as he does. But Loki decides more force is needed. The clone's hands grasp Steve's hips. He thrusts hard and quick with long pauses in between.

"Jesus." It's been a while and it feels really good, even if it's not his true Loki. He keeps his eyes on her. "I want. Let me see more of your pussy."

Her fingers hold herself open as the vibrator is moved in and out of her. She slants it so the vibrations stimulate her. "Like this?"

"Yes. yes. How do you feel?"

Her breathing is deep, her chest rising and falling with each one. "Like I need more." She removes the vibrator and slides the length of it along her labia. "Oh, Steve."

"My gorgeous girl." He groans, fingers digging into the covers. "Close your eyes, focus on feeling what you're doing to me. How you rub inside me. It's so good."

She does. She sees through the clone's eyes, watching the strong back move below him. The clone moves faster, adjusting the angle until Steve cries out.

It's perfect, and as that angle is kept and those spots hits, with a gasp, he finds himself coming. Seed spills over the bed before he falls to his elbows with gulping breaths.

Loki's body shudders. She pulls the vibrator away and sits panting, legs still open wide. "You are beautiful when you orgasm."

"Thank you." His chest is heaving. "Do you need...?" 

"To snuggle? Yes." As she moves to the bed, the clone disappears. She lies next to him and holds him close.

He sighs and rests against her. "Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome." She kisses him. Then she pulls away, guiding him onto his stomach. She isn't done with him yet. Straddling him, she begins with a simple back massage.

He moans happily. "You really are a goddess."

"Thank you." She kisses the top of his spine. Slowly she kisses her way down his back. She doesn't stop as his ass, instead continuing down his crack. Holding his ass cheeks open, she kisses his anus. "How do you feel?"

"Like you're making me hard again." He opens an eye and turns to look at her.

"Would you mind if I rode you?" It's asked simply, earnestly. "The vibrator is fine, but it isn't you."

"I would mind more if you didn't." He teases and rolls over.

She straddles him again, keeping her pelvis above him. She bends and places several kisses on his chest.

His hands move over her shoulders and down her sides to her hips. "My lovely night sky."

When he's ready, she lowers herself onto him. She sighs happily. "That's it."

"Good?" His thumbs draw circles on her hips as he begins a gentle rhythm.

"Very." She looks down into his eyes. Her body works with his to become one. It happens quickly, making them both whole.

He moans happily. "You feel so good, any way I have you."

Loki nods. She's starting to move with more force. A hand moves to her clit, gently teasing it for more pleasure.

"Tell me what you need." He requests, his hands on her hips pull her down with each thrust.

"That. That's good." She adjusts how she sits and starts making her sounds. She's close. So close.

Steve grunts as he keeps it up. His fingers dig into her skin. She feels so good around him that he can barely take it. And then he's coming again, deep within her. "Lo'!"

"Steve!" The feel of his seed spurting into her takes her over the edge.

He pulls her down into his arms and holds her close as they remember how to breath. "My love."

She looks up at the ceiling. "Steve?"

"Mmhmmn?" He yawns.

"No matter what happens, know that I love you, that I'll always love you."

"I know that." He leans up to kiss her. "I will never doubt that."

She nods. "Good."

"Nor should you doubt my love." He reminds her.

"I never will." She promises.

He kisses her head. "Good. I love you."

Loki closes her eyes, concentrating on the sound of his heartbeat. Steve sighs, arms wrapping her protectively.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Amid a line of other babies, Pietro holds Alice in her beautiful white dress that Jess got her. Matt and Wanda are on either side of him, ready to take on the responsibility of a godparent.

Jess is sitting in a pew, doing her best to understand the ceremony. She's having a lot more luck snapping cute photos with her phone.

As the line moves. Wanda keeps a hand on Pietro even as she guides Matt. She has a special present for Pietro and Alice tucked in her purse for after.

Finally the priest dips his fingers in holy water and makes the sign of the cross on Alice's forehead. She wriggles a little, holding her rabbit close as her father smiles down at her.

When it comes to the lighting of the candle, Wanda ends up having to let go of both men to light it from the large pillar, but then she has Matt carry it so she can continue to guide him.

Carol and Bucky sit between Jess and Steve and Loki. They do their best to keep the girls quiet in their laps. They're helped by Loki who creates a soft cat for them to pet.

There seems to be a whole lot of standing with this part of the ceremony. To be honest, Jess had been rather confused by the mix of sit, stand, kneel throughout and just tried to follow Matt. Matt who is now standing idly at the front of the church with the Maximov twins until the baptisms are over and the priest introduces the whole group to the church. She softly whispers for him. "Your tie is crooked."

He straightens it then adjusts his glasses. He gives her a smile of thanks.

Finally the priest announces the children as new christians and lets the families retake their seats. Jess (and the babies) are really hoping this is the end of the ceremony. But it's not.

Carol distracts Becky with a arrowroot cookie. Lina is not having it, though. Not even Loki's illusory cat is enough. She begins to cry.

Bucky quickly carries her out of the church. "I know. I know. It's a weird scary place. You're okay." He kisses her head.

She clings to her daddy as the tears continue. Carol does her best to keep Becky from sympathy crying.

Pietro takes his seat next to Betsy and gets a congratulatory tap on the shoulder from Vision. Alice is busy chewing on her rabbit.

Betsy smiles warmly and kisses his cheek. She finds the ceremony familiar but dull, having been raised Anglican. But she's here for him.

Loki is intrigued by the church itself, particularly the very large hanging sculpture of the Christ on the cross. She finds it in poor taste and assumes it is there to elicit guilt. The man does have a nice body though.

Steve catches her staring and nudges her. The he whispers sharply. "Stop oogling my saviour."

She can't help but chuckle. Her hand comes up to her mouth so that it'll look like she's coughing. 

He nudges her again.

Jess makes a face and whispers to Matt. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

He nods, a lopsided smile on his face. He leans over to whisper. "I hear he's hot."

"I didn't know they had redheads in the middle east." She replies softly, biting her lips to hide her smirk.

Wanda glares down the pew at them all, annoyed that they should disrespect Pietro's beliefs so.

Vision pats her leg. He finds the entire thing fascinating. Reading and even seeing video clips of the ceremony is nothing like actually attending the ceremony.

Finally, what seems like centuries later, the ceremony ends and the congregation files out. The priest comes back in after much of the crowd goes for parents who want more pictures.

Now that it's alright to talk, Wanda offers her gift (of a pair of matched silver crosses for papa and baby) to Pietro.

Pietro is stunned. "Wanda, this is so beautiful. Thank you." He hugs her.

She hugs him tightly back. "I love you."

"I love you." He lets her go. "Betsy, look what Wanda gave us."

Steve also has a present. It's a Bible, but he's gone out of his way to find a Sokovian one.

Betsy looks at the gift and smiles. "Beautiful." She's holding Alice right now to give Pietro freedom to socialize.

Pietro smiles at it. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He looks around. "Who all is hungry? There will be food at the tower to celebrate."

Jess is considering not going. As much as she wants to be there for her daughter, she also worries her presence will cause drama. She puts a hand on Matt's elbow. "Thoughts?"

"Up to you."

Pietro catches the interaction. "Jess, I would very much love for you to be there. You are Alice's mother." He had wanted her to stand with him when Alice was baptized, but she had refused.

Her jaw tightens, but she paints on a smile. "You know I wouldn't dream of missing it."

Wanda is less than thrilled to hear it, but she hides it by mentioning some of the religious significance of the building's architecture to Vision.

"Thank you." Pietro kisses Jess' cheek. "You do not have to stay long." He finds Betsy again and leads the way out of the church.

Loki gives the crucifix one last look. "It's a pity we never met."

Steve elbows her. "Stop that."

"Sorry. But he is very interesting." She takes his arm. "He had a very populist message. And he was considered dangerous by his own religion. He was a rebel. I admire that."

"Oh." Steve blushes. "I thought you were still hitting on him. That makes me uncomfortable."

"Somehow I doubt he actually looked like that statue." She kisses his cheek. "You're very cute when you blush."

Carol checks with Bucky outside. "Think the girls are up to it?"

"I don't know. They seem tired." He looks at Lina. "How about if they fall asleep in the car we go to the tower. If not, we go home."

She shakes her head. "We go home. If Mac's in and okay to babysit, we'll consider going."

"Even better." They let Pietro know then head to the car.

Once they settle the girls in, she gives him a kiss.

"What was that for?" 

"To get you thinking about a nap, too." She winks.

He laughs. 

She giggles. "It's not like you want to see your best friend before he goes home, right?"

Bucky takes her fingers. "Now why would I want that?" He sounds somewhere between tired and sad. Maybe both.

She brings his hand up and kisses it. "If Mac's not home, I'll take the girls."

"Let's just wait to get home to figure it out." He kisses her then starts the car.

"Of course. But the offer's there. Because he doesn't get much time with you. Not like me." She smiles warmly.

Jess takes a minute with Matt before heading to her car, to meet the others again. "I still don't understand the saviour thing."

Matt considers how to explain. "Jesus was the ultimate sacrifice. Because he sacrificed himself, we don't have to sacrifice animals to God. We just have to be repentant." He adds an additional benefit. "Also, we can eat shellfish."

"But why does your God need that? Why blood? Why will my friends who dedicated their lives to no harm and even spent years in poverty as monks have to go to hell when murderers who believe do not?" She shakes her head.

"Jesus died for ALL our sins." Matt tries to explain. "Personally I believe your monk friends will go to heaven. Or at least purgatory. And those murderers will, if they truly believe and repent, will also go to purgatory." 

She tries to understand, but even sin is little more than a word. She takes his hand. "I'm not sure I like the idea of my life being dependent on another. I make my choices. I face them."

"For me it's not about being dependent on another. It's about the ability to repent and change and turn your life around." Matt squeezes her hand. "It gives me hope. It's why I do my best not to kill. Because everyone is capable of doing good if they want."

She nods. "That makes sense to me. Hope is important." She looks up to the steeple, to the cross that represents redemption.

"Talking to a priest is also cheaper than talking to a shrink." Plus Matt doubts a psychiatrist would be able to help him work through his moral dilemmas.

Jess laughs. "I bet. Though I can't help but wonder what he says everytime you say 'Still shagging my girl. Can't help it, I love her.'"

He chuckles. "I don't even mention it anymore. He just adds an extra 5 Hail Mary's automatically."

"Is that all I'm worth?" She wraps her arms around his waist.

He places his hands on her shoulders. "He's seen you and knows _not_ bedding you would be a sin."

That makes her laugh again and lightly slap his arm. "I hate you. Let's go pretend I like Wanda."

The catering arrives just after they do. Vision meets the caterers and brings them up. He escorts them back down once they are done setting up.  
"Everyone, please eat." Pietro announces.

It's a fairly impressive spread. Jess's first thought is that he paid too much.

Wanda smiles at her brother. "You, too. Give me Alice while you get plate."

"Thank you, sister." He gives Alice over. "Go with Aunt Wanda. There you go."

"Hello my sweet." Wanda cradles her gently with both arms and mind.

Pietro takes a picture of them with his phone then goes with Betsy to get a plate. He holds her hand feeling happy. "Have I told you that you look beautiful?"

"Probably at one point or another, yes." She teases him and gives his hand a squeeze.

"I love you." He kisses her cheek.

'I love you, too.' She reminds him mentally even as Steve and Loki approach.

"She looks beautiful today." Steve offers his hand.

Pietro takes it and pulls Steve into a hug. "Thank you. For everything." He hugs Loki next.

Steve smiles. "Hey, it's not done yet."

"No. But my heart is full of love and hope today." He smiles at Betsy.

She returns it. "It's good to be with family, well, our version of it. And everyone in the room is positive today. It's nice."

Loki nods. "Speaking of family, has your brother chosen a date for his wedding?"

"Of course not." Betsy chuckles. "Meggan says April, but she wants to book a hall before she confirms a date. So I'm kind of anxious for Wanda to give us a date."

Pietro nods. "I wonder if we will have to go to Wakanda for the wedding."

"That wouldn't be terrible." Steve shrugs.

Betsy agrees. "Though, I suppose, it's hard to say where those two would want it."

"True." Pietro agrees. "My only concern is Alice. If it is in Wakanda, that long on a plane is difficult. I may have to run her over."

"Our little one will be along by then, too." Loki realizes.

"Oh. Wow." Steve grins. "Maybe someone should gently suggest it would be easier for them to travel then everyone else?"

"Knowing my sister, she has already considered this." Pietro is sure of it.

Of course she has, and as she sits with Alice and Vision she knows it will have to come up soon. "Has father spoken to you yet of our temporary relocation?"

"Only to ask us to learn what we can and continue to foster good relations with King T'Challa."

She nods. "I suppose it does take time to develop the relationship to build a base."

"Has he spoken to you?" Vision asks. His arm is around her as they sit, the baby in her arms.

"Only to ask if I am comfortable with everything. And that he promises only to call me out on missions near us or that require the whole team." Her eyes turn up to meet his. "He made no such promise about you."

"No. Nor would I have asked him to." He kisses her temple. "I do not have the obligations that you have."

She smiles at him. "Keep them safe, my love. Protect our family for me."

"I shall." Vision smiles at Alice. "She does so love that rabbit."

She nods. "It is odd, but sweet." She pries gently into the young mind to see if she can find a reason.

It's difficult to discern since she does not think or experience as an adult or even an older child does. The best that Wanda can figure is that the rabbit equates to stability and comfort and will ensure someone will be there.

She looks up at Vision and smiles. "This will be our child someday."

He attempts humor. "Well not this particular one." His delivery is dry.

She lightly elbows him. "I know that." There's amusement in her voice as she kisses him.

He smiles. "I love you, Wanda. And someday somehow I will give you a child."

"I know this." She kisses him again, softly.

Jess is feeling awkward and wishing Carol would show up already. Of course she hides it under a cool and almost bored exterior. Her eyes also keep going back to Alice. Why must Wanda be the one holding her?

"You okay, Jess?" Matt asks. He can feel the tenseness in her body. "Want to get something to eat?"

"I'm fine." She assures him before guiding him to the table.

Pietro eats quickly then goes to get Alice from his sister. "Eat, Wanda."

"Thank you." She heads over after handing the baby over. She even bumps into Matt. "Hello, mr Murdock, will we be seeing you at more of these family functions?"

"I'm not sure. If Jess is invited, then yes, probably." He replies. "What about you? Your stay in Wakanda will make it more difficult I'd imagine."

"I will visit as often as I am able." She glances at Jess, standing near by, but chooses to ignore her.

"I'm sure to Pietro it could never be often enough." Matt says pleasantly.

"Distance is difficult to us." Wanda agrees. "We are so close so long, we are nearly one person."

Jess has to bite her tongue to let that one pass. Instead she excuses herself to Matt and goes to speak with Pietro.

He smiles when he sees her. "I was just coming to you. Would you like to hold her?" He moves Alice a little towards her.

"Oh, you know I would." She carefully takes her daughter. "You were so good today, yes you were."

Alice gives her a little smile and offers her the rabbit.

"She has only just started that." Pietro tells her. "You are only the second person she has given her rabbit to."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jess takes it and gives it a noisy kiss before returning it.

She hugs the rabbit tight and makes an ah sound.

Pietro smiles. "I will leave you two to play then." He kisses Alice's head and Jess' cheek.

Jess chuckles. "Thank you." She hates to admit it, but giving Alice up is harder every day.

Alice watches her father leave and holds her rabbit tighter. Then she looks at the woman holding her almost as if wanting reassurance that he'll be back.

"You miss papa already, huh? Don't worry, he's not far, see?" She lifts Alice so she can see him.

Alice relaxes and snuggles against Jess.

"My sweet wonder girl." Jess kisses her head lovingly.

The baby's eyes slowly close. Her mouth opens in a little yawn. It's been a long day.

Jess smiles and gently rocks her. "Sleep, my love, mum will watch for you."

Loki walks up quietly. "She's beautiful."

Jess glances up. "Can't be mine, right?"

"On the contrary. It gives me hope for my own child." Loki offers a small smile. "After all, my horrible misdeeds were done by choice. And I still fight them." She shrugs.

"Children are always innocent, no matter where they come from." She looks up. "I wasn't Hydra because my father was. I was Hydra because they erased my past and brainwashed me."

"Odin tried to erase mine but could never forget it himself." Loki gazes at the child. "Thank goodness our children have better men to guide them than we did. Matt and Pietro have such good hearts."

Jess chuckles, though there's sadness in there. "She might even get actual siblings from one of them."

"One can never tell." Her green eyes move from the baby to Jess. "How is the private investigation business?"

"It's New York, there's always something. I'm currently looking for a runaway." She shrugs but these cases generally don't end well.

"What were they running from? If I may ask."

Jess shakes her head. "Rich girl, run off because daddy wouldn't cave to her demands."

"What were her demands?" Loki asks it before she can stop herself.

"I don't exactly expect parents to be honest on that." Jess frowns. "But from what they said, he wouldn't pay for some sort of stunt gear for extreme sports."

"Well I supposed it could only be founded on being spoiled, being deprived, or the most interesting being both." Loki takes a breath. "My I'm morose all of a sudden. Must have been that statue of the hot suffering Jesus hanging over us during the ceremony." 

"Whips and chains, huh?" Jess grins.

Loki smiles. "Something like that." She sees Matt approaching slowly. "Your handsome boyfriend is making his way to you. Shall I help him or make him pretend to work for it?"

Jess considers. "I could actually make him work for it, but it's much more fun to see his cheeks colour as I tell you we don't do that sort of thing. I'm not certain if it's because he figured out it was one of the things Hydra used to control me or if it's because he's truly the sweetest, kindest most dear man I've ever met. And the most conscientious and caring lover I've ever had."

Matt's cheeks do colour, and he bumps his elbow against a chair. "Sorry." He says it automatically. Finally he makes it to them. "Is that a baby I smell?"

Jess chuckles. "You're funny, Murdock."

"I actually wasn't trying to be." He admits."How are you, Loki?"

"Morose and pregnant. Be afraid." She says it lightly. "How are you?"

"Strangely unafraid."

"Oh, careful. That's the combo that made him fall for me." Jess teases.

Loki laughs. "Then I should go find my husband before I'm tempted. If you'll excuse me." She heads over to Steve.

Steve holds out his arm for Loki as soon as she steps near. It makes Jess sigh. "I hate to admit it but they're such a cute couple."

"Wow. Wow." Matt says. "I never thought I'd live to hear those words out of your mouth. And were you and Loki being friendly?" He has a huge smile on his face.

"I don't have to like them to think they're cute together. Or to be polite." She pouts. "Hold out your arms."

He holds out his arms. "I didn't say you were friends. I said you were friendly. That's progress. And I approve."

She carefully places Alice into his arms. "I didn't do it for you."

"I know. Makes it better." He cradles the baby gently. "Is she asleep?"

"She is." She smiles and steps back to snap a photo with her phone.

"I feel like I should sit." Mainly because he's feeling nervous. "Take me to the sofa or a chair?"

She guides him over to a couch and helps him sit. "So much scarier than ninjas, huh?"

"Yes actually." He can feel the baptismal dress against his hands. Even if Jess hadn't told him, he'd know from the texture that she had bought it. "How does she look?"

"Angelic." She sits next to him and runs her fingers through his hair.

He smiles. "I can hear the love in your voice."

"Shut up." She chuckles. "Well, you should love her too."

"I do." His next words are said delicately. "Maybe you should talk to Pietro about visitation."

She tilts her head, not sure she understands. "I have visitation."

"I mean taking her on some weekends. Maybe a week or two in the summer."

"Yes, we planned to do that. We just haven't set dates yet." She doesn't understand why he thinks she wouldn't have thought of that.

"For when she's older. I mean now. When she's a baby." His brow furrows. "You always said the extra room was hers when she visited someday. I took that to mean a few years in the future."

Now she gets it. "I thought we would ease into it. For both of you. It's not exactly like you wanted a baby."

"Neither did you." He smiles when Alice gives a little sigh. "I know the thought of being so far away from her hurts. I thought you'd enjoy having her close again soon."

"I never thought it could hurt." Jess gently takes a tiny hand.

"Now you know it can. It's something to think about anyway." Mainly he wants her to know it's okay with him.

She nods then kisses his cheek. "I want what's best for her, above all else."

"You always have. It's why you're going to be a good mom."

Jess smiles. "But what is she supposed to call you? I still haven't figure that out. Uncle? Step-dad? Godfather seems long."

He tilts his head. "How about we start with Matt then see where it goes."

"That's fair." She turns to the sleeping baby. "Alice, this is our Matt. Remember he took such good care of us before you were born? You can trust him. I promise."

He gets a bit emotional at her words especially since he believes he could have taken better care of them.

She puts an arm around his shoulders and kisses his head.

Matt bends his head down. "I love your mom. I love you, too. I promise to do my best to be there for both of you."

Jess squeezes him. "You're going to make me cry. Stop it."

"You started it." He bumps lightly against her.

Pietro comes over and smiles at sleeping Alice. He sits near them. "She looks very comfortable."

"Matt says you can't have her back." Jess teases.

Pietro laughs. "Well I'm afraid I will have to insist. But I did want to invite you for..." His brow furrows as he tries to think of the word. "Work Day? It is a 3-day weekend?"

"Labour day, love. Such a weird holiday." She rubs Matt's arm. "Can we be free?"

"I think so."

"Good." Pietro smiles at them. "You must come entire weekend. Wanda and Vision will be in Wakanda, so house is free."

Jess nods. "We're there, unless something comes up."

"Perfect. I will text you address later. Have you both eaten?" He really wants to be a good host. Today is an important day for Alice, and he wants everyone to feel welcome.

"Yes, thank you, stop worrying." Jess laughs. "Everything is good for our dear one. You need to enjoy it and stop worrying."

He smiles his big cocky Pietro smile. "I am enjoying it. Really." He strokes Alice's arm with a finger. "If you would like, feel free to put Alice to bed. But you are of course free to keep holding her."

"I've heard the stories. She'll wake up the second she's put down." Jess winks. "Besides, Matt hasn't had much time with her."

"Then by all means keep holding her." Pietro says with a smile. He notices Wanda looking unhappy. "Will you excuse me?" After they nod, he goes to his sister.

Wanda plays absently with the straw in her drink. She's so lost in thought she doesn't notice his approach, which is unlike her.

"Does the straw speak to you?" He teases softly. "What does it say?"

"Shut up, Pietro." Her eyes find his.

He smiles and gives her a tight hug. "I am going to miss you again so much."

She can't help hugging back. "Me too. I am so worried for you."

"For me? Why?" He looks at her. "Other than the fact that I will not have you to guide me."

"Mostly that." She gives a little smile, then she glances at Matt. "Do you think she regrets her choice?"

"No." There's no hesitation. "I don't either."

She pauses. "I meant about Alice."

"You mean about not keeping her?" Pietro looks over at them - Jess, Matt, and Alice. "Part of her does. But a bigger part knows I can take care of her better than she can."

"She better not forget that."

He squeezes Wanda's hand. "I have full custody. She has visitation rights. If she tries to take Alice..." He really hopes she doesn't. He knows it will get very ugly.

She nods. "She would strongly regret such an action."

"Yes. We all would." He kisses his sister's temple. "Thank you for being civil. I know it is difficult for you to be in the room with her."

Wanda pulls him close. "That is putting it kindly."

"I know. And I love you all the more for it." He assures her.

She rests her head against his cheek. "What will I do without you?" Her voice is child-like.

He holds her. "You will live. You will learn. You will discover you do not need me as much as I need you."

"You are a fool." She kisses his cheek.

"So what is new?"

Her head goes to his shoulder. "Not one thing."

"I love you, Wanda. I would not be here without you."

"Yes I know." She grins.

He grins back. "Well you will still have Vision to take care of."

She nods resolutely. "He does need it."

"Yes. He is an interesting...man." Pietro smiles at her. "He is lucky to have you."

"Do not make me hurt you." She nudges him for how he said it.

"Have you decided on a date?"

"To fly out? Next week."

"For the wedding." He gently takes a hold of her chin. "My little sister getting married."

"Stop it." She wrinkles her nose.

He kisses her forehead. "Mother and father would be happy to see us move on I think."

She smiles. "That, I can agree with. We have learned much and become bigger."

Pietro nods. "Do you still dream about them?"

"Very often." She shrugs. "Not so often as you or Vision."

"I dreamt they came to see Alice." He tells her. "They gave her a blessing."

Wanda smiles. "I think this is a true dream."

"It felt very real." He tells her. "Do we have time for at least one more candy run before you go to Wakanda?"

"Definitely. Vision can babysit. He needs practice." She smiles.

Vision currently looks a little lost as he speaks to Betsy. They're talking about the vampires in London.

Wanda looks over to him and nods. "Definitely needs practice."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt waits to ask Jess how she feels until they get home. Even then, he asks first if she wants a drink at the bar before they go up.

"Definitely yes." As they sit at two stools, she presses her face against his shoulder.

"You two okay?" Sam asks as she puts a beer in front of each of them.

"Just tired, long day." Jess excuses herself.

Sam nods and moves to another customer.

Matt has an arm around Jess. He holds her close. "I know it was a difficult one."

"But she's doing so well, my little girl." The thought is nearly as comforting as his arm.

"She is." He feels for his beer. "And very well behaved. I wonder how long that will last."

Jess chuckles. "Depends how much she takes after her mama." She presses a kiss to his neck before grabbing her own beer.

"Her father is pretty much the act-first-think-later type, too, from what I understand." Matt drinks.

"Then let us hope you are an excellent influence, Mr thinks twice before making a plan before acting." She teases.

"That's not entirely true you know. But I do generally like to know the layout of a place before going in."

"Would you like to know my layout?"

He smiles. "I'd like to know if there are any rooms I've been missing."

She laughs. "Now how am I supposed to take that?"

He leans closer to her. "That I want to know all there is to know about you." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Dangerous words." She smiles.

"I live a dangerous lifestyle." He reminds her.

She snorts. "Sure you do. All those calculated risks."

"All those scars and bruises." He counters. 

"Calculated risks." She repeats.

Matt chuckles. "Fine. I'm just not very good at calculating sometimes."

"Exactly." She pats his hand. "Finish so we can talk layout again."

He drinks his beer a little faster than normal. "Done."

Jess giggles. "Good job." She takes his hand and pulls him toward the stairs for their flat.

As soon as they are inside, he pulls her into a kiss. "I love you, Jessica Drew."

It's surprising but welcome. "Likewise, Matthew Murdock."

"Now about that layout..." He gives her that half grin she can't resist.

She giggles. "I knew it was too good to be true. Well, you better be thorough. Can't have you missing something."

His fingers barely brush her cheek. "Do I get directions? Or do I have to feel my way."

"We both know what you'd prefer."

He kisses the corner of her lips as his hand caresses her hip.

She smiles. "Well that's nothing new."

He smiles. "Care to give me a hint?"

"You're the intrepid explorer. I don't believe there's anything you haven't found." She teases. "No ancient treasure here."

"It's all in the places I can't reach." Matt brings her finger to his mouth and sucks on it.

Jess chuckles and passes her finger along his lip. "Like what?"

"Nothing. I'm talking nonsense."

"A lawyer talking nonsense? No!" Yup, the sarcasm is still strong.

"Could be worse." He kisses the inside of her wrist. "I could have started speaking legalese."

She moans softly. "Yeah, cause that would be a mega turn on."

"Watch out or I'll start reciting Brown v. Board of education." He kisses the palm of her hand.

"So you can touch me in my sleep?" She snorts. "That _would_ be new.

Matt sighs. "I think I will need those directions." He pulls away just enough to kiss her forehead.

Jess rolls her eyes. "You? You don't quit this easy. What are you plotting?"

"Just tired." He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

She laughs, arms around his neck. "Poor darling. Would you like a rub down?"

"Actually I'm feeling a little anxious." He sets her down beside the bed. "You up for beating some bad guys?"

She considers. "I get kinky alley sex on the way home."

He smiles. "Done." He immediately starts stripping.

"And." She adds before grabbing her costume. "I'm rubbing you down before bed."

"You got it." He starts putting on his suit, the rush of anticipation already beginning. "For the record, how kinky do you want the inky alley sex?"

"Impress me." She challenges as those tight black pants go on.

Not that he can see them. But he still smiles appreciatively. He straps on his belt and slides his sticks inside it. "I'll do my best."

She grins. She knows he'll manage something. She slaps his ass once her last glove is on. "All ready. Divide and conquer or do you need me close?"

"Divide and conquer. Meet on the roof of my office." He steps out onto the balcony. "Just give me a shout when you're ready to head home."

"Don't listen too hard for me, I'd hate you to get a bruise because you're distracted." She puts a hand on his back and kisses his cheek. "Go lead them back to heaven, devil."

He nods and climbs up to the roof to listen.

Her own path takes her along the wall of the building, she goes over a dozen before she's willing to lift off.

Matt never feels more alive than when he's Daredevil, helping those the police can't get to for whatever reason. As he stands over the unconscious body of the man who just tried to rob a local bodega, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, his shoulder hurting where the bullet hit, he smiles. The bodega owner is thanking him in a mixture of English and Spanish. Daredevil raises a hand to quiet him. "Call the cops." Then he disappears again into the night.

Jess approaches spider woman as more of a redemption, she never needs to use her full strength or powers. She also double tasks, using her time spent with the underworld to look and listen for her missing teen. They always seem to join up with one of the almost gangs or the drug dealers. She does get a little thrill kicking the ass of a punk who thought he might steal a guy's wallet.

Daredevil is able to get out most of his aggression. It's a nice release after the ceremony and the party. And he only ends up with a few bruises, thanks to the suit.

Jess could easily go all night, following the streets of the city, bleeding out the crime. But she keeps Matt's stamina in mind. After stopping a convenience store robbery before it begins. (Thank you for the gun, how about you go home before I get mean?) She gives Matt a shout and heads to their rendezvous point.

He's near the end of a fight when he hears her. He gives one final punch, knocking the guy unconscious, then heads to his office. "Spider."

"Devil." She's patching her upper arm where a guy managed to get in with a knife.

"Need some help?" He walks towards her.

"Tis but a fleshwound." She quotes as she tucks in the end of the bandage and pulls her jacket back on. "Seriously, I've had worse cuts shaving my legs. He was an idiot."

"Obviously." He steps closer. "Meet you on the ground?"

She reaches for his belt and tugs him close. "But it's so far and you're right here."

His nose brushes against hers. "You requested alley sex from what I remember."

"Close enough." She kisses him.

He captures her lips with his, his teeth scraping against them. It's exactly what she's craving. She roughly crushes her body against his, desperate to touch all of him at once.

He picks her up and rushes her to the structure with the roof access door. He slams her against one of its walls, his arms taking some of the force.

"Matt!" She gasps, some shock but mostly pleasure. Her fingers fumble down his chest to his belt because she needs the man inside the suit.

He continues kissing her as his fingers slip inside her costume, between her legs.

She's already nice and wet for him. She spent half the night imagining what he might do. She taunts him in a husky whisper. "What's the plan, Devil? Have I been a naughty girl? Will you punish me with your baton?"

"Is that what you want?" His voice is just as low. He takes a condom from his belt. Holding it up, he orders her to open it.

She does and hands it back. "I didn't think naughty girls got a choice?"

"You don't." He sets her down and steps back. "Now put it on me."

She gets down on her knees and slowly rolls it on.

He pulls her roughly back up and into a hungry kiss. He uses an impatient hand to get them into position. Then he pushes into her in one hard swift motion.

She cries out loudly, one leg sliding up and her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Matthew!"

"Daredevil." He corrects her as he thrusts into her with all the force he can muster.

"Fuck. Devil." She cries out again, her arms moving back around his neck and just holding on for dear life.

The scents and sounds of her and of his city spur him on. He hammers into her relentlessly, making sure she can feel him.

And does he ever feel good. It takes every ounce of willpower to keep from screaming his name over and over. Instead she bites down on her own hand, drawing blood. And just when she thinks it's too much and she can't take anymore, his angle shifts and it gets even better.

He slows down to add more force. On the third, he squeezes her leg as he cries out with the force of his orgasm.

"Bloody hell." She gives in with a groan, burying her face in his neck.

It takes some time before he can catch his breath to speak again. "So, how'd I do on that layout?"

She manages to laugh. (Barely.) "Still the same old place, jaa."

"It may be the same, but it's definitely not old." He kisses her ear.

"Flatterer." She hugs him close.

"Is it flattery if it's true?" He wraps his arms around her. "I love you, Spider."

She grumbles contently. "I love you, too. Asshole."

He smiles. "I believe that means it's time to get you home." They untangle and straighten their clothes.

Jess sighs as she looks at him. "I don't like being unattached." The pout is audible.

"We'll remedy that when we're back in bed." He smiles. "Race you?" He knows he'll lose, but it'll get them there faster.

"Not much of a race." But she takes off, leaping up to catch the wind.

Daredevil runs at top speed over the rooftops. It doesn't matter. She beats him easily. He can tell by her heartbeat.

On the plus side, it means she's naked when he steps in.

"You win." He starts to undress. "So what do you win?"

"Watching you strip." She grins.

"I should do it slowly then." He does, flexing his muscles.

She humms approval. "You sure you're blind? Cause you know exactly what I want to look at."

"I've had my best features pointed out to me." He notes.

"So... Everything?" She teases.

"Hardly."

She walks over to wrap her arms around him. She kisses his shoulder. "Everything. I like all of you."

"Liar." He's smiling as he says it. "I'm the asshole who doesn't want kids yet, remember?"

"I don't want kids, my hormones do." She clarifies.

"My mistake." His fingers stroke the side of her neck. "Are you gonna carry me to bed or what?"

"Oh, I guess." She's reluctant to let go, so she simply lifts him by the waist leaving his toes inches from the floor until she simply topples them both into bed.

Matt laughs. It's free and joyful and he holds her close.

The sound fills her with happiness. So she teases him. "Statistically, we have 98 tries before a condom will fail us."

"Just 98? Not enough." He decides.

"Statistically." She repeats. "It might never happen. Or it might be waiting for the perfect day of my cycle..."

"So it's a gamble."

"The Avengers doctors mentioned they might be able to modify birth control for me. I want to try that." She rests her arms on his chest and her head on her arms.

"Okay. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks.

"Don't know yet." She leans in to kiss his chest. "Just wanted you to know I'm exploring the option."

His fingers lightly stroke her back. "Thank you."

"For what?" She furrows her brow.

"For letting me know. Sharing, that's what it's called, right?" It's a light tease.

She slaps the top of his head. "We do that. We've done that for a while."

"We do." He kisses her. "I like sharing."

She smiles. "Me too. Doc S tells me it's healthy."

"Look at us being healthy." It's a good thing.

"Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed." He takes a deep contented breath and closes his eyes.

"Good." She begins her promised rub down. Her thumbs make easy circles on his forehead.

"Mmm." He already feels relaxed.

"I'm going to touch all my favourite parts." She promises softly as her hands continue.

"That should be educational."

"I bet." She intends to touch all of him. But first a quick stop for oil.

"Is that it? My forehead?" He teases with a grin.

She pinches his arm. "I will hurt you."

He laughs through the mild pain. "Sorry. I'll behave."

"I somehow doubt it."

"I promise to at least try." He holds two fingers up. "Scouts honor."

She sighs. "Close enough." She begins to massage with the muscles of his neck and shoulders.

His eyes close. He relaxes even more than he was.

"I think this might actually be my favourite thing to do with you." She confesses as she works his muscles.

The corner of his mouth rises. "I'm flattered."

"I seem to keep doing that tonight." She finds a particularly stubborn knot in his right bicep.

He winces a little. "Something must -" He stops himself. "Something is missing. How about some music?"

She nods and grabs her phone to stream something. "A preference?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for."

So many options, but she decides she'll be funny and puts on some Styx. Then it's back to massaging that gorgeous chest.

Matt smiles as soon as he hears the synthesizer. He can't help but sing along. "Babe, I'm leaving. I must be on my way. The time is drawing near."

"That so?" Jess jokes, though most of her focus is him and his muscles.

He keeps singing. "My train is going. I see it in your eyes. The love, the need, the fear. But I'll be lonely without you. And I'll need your love to see me through. Please believe me, my heart is in your hands." He stops as the song continues. He clears his throat. "My heart _is_ in you hands."

She lightly pats his chest. "It is, isn't it?"

"It is." He puts his hand over hers.

"I'll take care of it. As long as you let me." She leans in to kiss him.

He kisses back softly.

She smiles. "You're a beautiful soul, you know that? I just wish you wouldn't hurt yourself so much."

He strokes her cheek. "Hello, pot. I'm kettle."

"Guess that means we're hot together." She grins.

"Definitely." He guides her into another soft kiss. "Sorry. I interrupted what you were doing."

She smiles. "I know you're not. And you know I'm a sucker for a good kiss."

"I did promise to try to be good."

"Yes, I'm impressed. Will you roll over so I can do your back?" She squeezes his shoulder.

He turns over. "Do you care where I put my arms?"

"Nope."

He puts them near his head.

She puts her hands on his wrists and licks his ear. Then she whispers. "You're so sexy when you're helpless beneath me." Then her hands slide down his arms to his shoulders to begin rubbing.

He chuckles. "You're going to make me want you again."

"Like you ever stop." She rolls her eyes.

Matt shakes his head but doesn't say anything to refute her.

She does her best to find every knot and work it out, but he's extremely stiff as always. "Must you always lift the world, Atlas?"

"It's my job. And it's not like the Avengers patrol the streets." There's only a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It's not like you hunt down terrorists." She replies easily. "But most people don't meet terrorists." 

"No they don't."

"And the Avengers don't come home to my bed." She kisses behind his ear.

He hums. Then he winces when she pushes against a fresh bruise.

She grimaces. "Sorry." She gives it a kiss.

"It's okay. Hazard of the job."

"I don't need flowers, you bring me blue roses instead." She teases lightly, rubbing his back.

He chuckles. "Split lips are red. Bruises are blue. I stopped a few robberies and came home to you."

Jess laughs. "Fucking sexy." She lies against his back and nuzzles his neck.

"Thought you'd like that." The weight of her feels nice. 

"You're very comfy, Matt. Why do I even own a mattress?" She yawns.

"So that I can sleep on it, obviously."

She chuckles. "You're a martyr, you'd lay on the floor for me."

"Not for long. There's a reason I had silk sheets before I met you."

"Because you're secretly a suck?"

"A suck?" He doesn't know what that means.

"You know, 'mommy kiss it better' type." She teases.

"I never knew my mother." He says it simply.

She pauses. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean literally." After another moment. "I didn't know mine either."

Matt would turn, but she's still lying on top of him. 

But she's nuzzling closer and it helps. "My child, or children, won't face that."

"I'll help make sure that happens."

Finally she rolls off him, mostly so she can look at him. "Do you think it's possible? To balance things to safely have a family without living in a fort like the Avengers?"

"As long as we can keep our alter egos a secret." He frowns. "I don't like that so many people know who we are."

"Not much that can be done for it now." She also frowns. "Maybe Carol has it right, challenging all comers?"

"You could do the same if you wanted. You're powerful enough." The implication is that he isn't.

She huffs a laugh. "But the game is never about power, is it? One must be clever."

"Power helps if you're out as a super."

"Your brains and my body could conquer the world. I keep telling you." She nudges his shoulder up so she can get under his arm.

He wraps it around her. "I don't want to conquer the world. I just want my little piece of it to be, well, peaceful."

She snuggles closer. "Remember who you're kissing as you say that."

"As if I could forget." He kisses her.

"Just wait until your next big case." She teases. "You'll only remember when I feed you."

Her words make him think about his future, his past. "I'm a good lawyer." It sounds like he's trying to convince himself. "But I'm not exactly dependable. The garden is almost done. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after that."

"What makes you happy?" Her fingers brush his cheek.

"I don't know." He corrects himself. "Other than you, I don't know." Only he does. "Being him, going out there and helping people, feeling that rush of adrenaline and hitting..." He licks his lips. "I like it. A lot. But that doesn't exactly pay the bills."

She nods then shrugs. "I know Barnes wants you back as a lawyer but, really, I can pay the bills. And I enjoy my work, it's the spy in me."

"Unlike Bucky, I do mind being a kept man."

"He's a full time dad to two." Jess points out. "You spent a hella lot of money on law school, maybe it's time to learn to be dependable? Or else work for Sam, I'm sure she needs someone to clean up."

Matt groans and turns over onto his back. "I'll start small. Local only."

"I will give you a burlesque dance every time you win." She smiles and trails her finger down his chest to circle his nipple.

He chuckles. "Now that is an amazing incentive."

"If you lose, you have to buy me something. Maybe lingerie that I won't wear just to torture you." She kisses his jaw.

He presses his lip together. "Who gets to pick it out?"

"You. But I'll send you back if I'm not happy."

"That's dangerous. I think you better be with me when I buy it."

She laughs. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

He sighs. "Okay. I can do it. I'll just flirt with the employee and have her help me find something. What size do you wear?"

"Four." She smirks at a sudden idea. "May I get you a cock ring then strap you to the bed and tease you with sensual touches until you can't even see straight anymore?"

It takes a moment for him to answer. "And does that happen when I win or lose?"

"That happens when Jess is in the mood to shag four hours straight." She shifts, straddling him with her hands on his chest. "So when you're especially sweet."

"I'm...scared." He admits.

She kisses his eyelids and his forehead. "I will be so very careful with you. And the second you say stop, I will. Would it be easier if you did me first? I'm thinking kisses, tender touches, and maybe a brush with silk or lace or a feather. That's all."

Matt takes a breath. "What is a cock ring exactly? And does it involve piercing?"

"Oh!" She chuckles. "It is somewhat like a condom or a ring for your finger. It puts light pressure at the base of your cock to delay orgasm."

He exhales slowly. "Oh. Okay. That's...okay."

She moves her hand down and circles two fingers around the base of his cock. "Like this, but silicone."

His next breath is shaky. "I see."

"I'm told it makes your moment even more intense." She's gently stroking him now.

"Jess?" His cock is slowly coming back to life.

"Yes, jaa? Should I stop?" Her movements pause but her hand stays where it is.

"Only if you aren't going to ride me."

She chuckles. "Once you're awake."

"Shouldn't take long." He kisses her, slowly exploring her mouth.

And that warms her up until she's wet against his hip. "Condom." She murmurs into his mouth.

He reaches for one. He hands it to her after taking out of the package.

She rolls it onto him, then guides him into her heat with a pleasured sigh.

"Oh that never gets old." His hands stroke up her thighs. They slowly continue up her torso.

"I feel like years have passed, not hours." She starts rocking slowly.

"Mmm." His hands work their magic over her skin, guided by her reactions. 

"Matthew." She breathes, gripping his hands.

"Jessica." They work as one, sweat glistening over their bodies as the scent of it and sex and the sheets and her perfume fills his senses. It's intoxicating.

It's slower this time but all the more satisfying. And when the moment finally comes, Jess's spine curving back in pleasure, it's not so much release as entanglement.

Matt pulls her into a kiss. "You're incredible."

"Just in love." She smiles against his lips.


	240. A Real Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Barnes twins help their parents keep going. Sam takes Jen out. America and Babydoll make plans.

Clearing out Tracy's room is one of the hardest things Carol and Bucky have ever done. The clothes all go into a box for donation. Her toiletries are either thrown away or taken by Carol or America. The jewelry is kept so that it can be divided between Carol, Jess, and Monica.

Carol takes a moment to sit on the bed and rub her head. "You're going to paint before this is your office, right? It's just so..." She shakes her head.

"Tracy? Yeah." He sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Wanna take a break? I can take the boxes we have to the thrift store."

She rests against him. "How are you always so strong when I keep falling apart? Even Jess seems more together."

"Oh I'm not that strong. I've just been around a lot of death." It's not something he's proud of. "Also, I've gotten a lot of crying done when I'm writing."

She pulls him closer with a sad chuckle."It's good I have the girls, then."

"Yeah." He kisses her head. "I can pick up some ice cream on my way back." He offers.

"Chocolate. Or pastry." She looks up at him. "Please. Or I'll teach the girls to call you poop."

He laughs. "Just to be sure because I don't want to be called poop, chocolate ice cream or a chocolate candy bar?"

Carol raises an eyebrow. "Candy bar."

"You got it." He doesn't want to leave her in the room. "Help me pack the car?"

"For sure." She nods and moves to pick up a box.

They pack the car quickly. Afterwards, Bucky kisses her. "Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, poop." She teases and gives him a hug.

"I hate you." He gives her a squeeze before letting her go. Then he gets in the car and heads off.

She goes to sit with the girls and America as the watch kid's shows ("I swear the cat in Peg plus Cat is Jess") until he returns.

He hands her her favorite candy bar. He gives America a bag of Jalapeno potato chips. "Sorry, angels. Nothing for you."

Becky looks up at him then points at the TV. "Sebi."

"Sebi? Is Sebi on TV?" He rubs her head then does the same to her sister.

"It's a math show. There's seven penguins." Carol explains through the chocolate.

"Sebi." Becky repeats and lifts her hands. "Fy!"

"I don't think penguins fly, Becks." Her father tells her. "But that's good."

Lina pats her sister's leg. "Goo gir."

Becky pouts at her father. "Bear fy."

"Bear does not fly. Mama flies." He kisses her head. "And someday Becky flies."

"Fy!" Her hands are still up and she looks like she may cry. "Fy."

He picks her up. "Becky flies." He carries her around the room, making whooshing noises with his mouth.

That seems to be what she wanted as she starts laughing and calling to her sister.

Lina watches, her black panther is clutched to her chest. "Fy sof."

"Fly soft?" Carol puts an arm around her. "How about cuddles with mama?"

Lina smiles at her. "Mama." She hugs her tight.

"I love you, my Lina." Carol hugs her close and kisses her head.

"Luh you."

It earns her another kiss.

She giggles.

America shakes her head. "I don't think I've ever been around such happy kids."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Carol winks.

Bucky brings Becky in for a landing. "I think flying should be your mommy's job."

Instead of sliding down to crawl as she usually does, she stays on her feet and takes her first few wobbly steps towards Carol. "Mama bear fy." And then she falls flat on her ass.

There is a stunned pause. Then the adults break out into cheers and applause.

Carol wants to get up and hug her, but Lina is still in her lap. "Becky-bean! That was good. Do you think you could step more? Maybe hold daddy-bear's hands?"

Becky blinks wide eyes, not sure what she did. "Da bear?"

Bucky goes over and takes her hands. He helps lift her to her feet. "Wanna walk some more?"

"Kwalk?" She stamps her feet in place a few times.

"Walk." America beckons the little girl towards her.

Becky eventually gets the idea and starts toward America. She only seems to make about 5 steps before she begins to topple, though.

Bucky steadies her before she falls. He finds it appropriate that she should start walking the day they are clearing out Tracy's room. It's like a cosmic reminder that life goes on.

"Da! Bear!" Becky looks up with the biggest smile.

Carol chuckles and gives Lina an extra squeeze. "Do you want to try?"

Seeing how proudly her da is looking at her sister, Lina tries to get down and do it, too. 

Carol helps, keeping firm hold of her hands.

She takes unsteady steps as she concentrates on trying to get to da.

Carol walks with her, keeping hold of her hands to steady her.

Bucky sits on the floor holding Becky. "Come to daddy."

"Lilili!" Becky cheers.

Lina looks at them. She flutters one of her hands so her mommy will let go.

Carol does so carefully.

She takes two steps and stumbles forward.

"Yea!" Bucky claps Becky's hands.

Becky attempts to clap on her own against his rhythm. "Li goo!"

Lina tries again. First she pulls herself up with the table and refusing Carol's help. Then she takes 4 steps before falling again. Her little chin starts to quiver but stops when she hears everyone's cheers. She looks at her father then at her mother. "Goo gir?"

"Very best." Carol nods.

She smiles widely.

To celebrate, Carol breaks two squares off her chocolate bar and gives one to each girl. "My smart, pretty, strong, and good girls."

They are thrilled and get a good portion of it all over their hands and mouths. The cell phones come out, and at least 20 pictures are taken.

Carol pulls Bucky over and into a kiss. "You're so sexy when your babes are brilliant."

He can't help but grin. "Thank you."

America groans.

"Thanks for the great genes." Carol continues, kissing him again.

That makes America get up. She figures the kids will need some wet paper towels to clean them up.

Carol chuckles. "Oops?"

Bucky shrugs. Then he kisses her.

She keeps him close and they're oblivious to everything but each other. At least, until Becky's tiny chocolate hand pats Bucky's leg. "Goo ger."

America laughs before picking her up. "Come on, Becks. Let's get you cleaned up." She hands a wet paper towel to Bucky. "And the good girl can take care of your sister."

"Maca!" Becky claps.

"That's right." She sits on the couch and does her best to clean the little hands and mouth. Which Becky doesn't make easy. She keeps reaching for America's face and hair.

Lina is much calmer. She watches in fascination as her bear cleans her hands. And when he gets to her face, she starts to babble.

"You remember kiss, Lina? Give daddy kiss." Carol encourages, pointing at his cheek.

She leans forward and presses her mouth and nose against her father's cheek. She pulls back making a face and wiping her face.

"Thank you. Too scruffy?" He asks with a smile.

"Scuffy."

Carol giggles. "I like it." She gives him another kiss.

"Scuffy." Becky repeats for America and pats her chin.

"Hey! I'm not scruffy. I'm as smooth as your little nalgas." America pats Becky's butt. "Now stop squirming."

"Maca scuffy nagas?"

America laughs, snorting a little as she does. "No, Becks. My nalgas are smooth."

"Yes!" Becky throws her arms in the air.

She laughs again. "Girl, you are a trip. Here. Go back to mommy." She hands her over.

"Hello Becky. Are you a good girl?" Carol sets her on her lap.

Lina looks over. "Becky goo girl."

"Lili! Lilili." Becky leans toward her sister.

Bucky chuckles as Lina tries to reach her sister. "I think that's their favorite phrase."

Carol shrugs. "I'm okay with that."

Becky finally reaches her sister when Carol shifts them closer. She pats Lina's arm happily. "Sof scuffy."

Bucky laughs. This is a nice break, but he knows he needs to get more done in Tracy's room. He takes a breath

"Did you girls show daddy what you made for him with America?" Carol asks. "You remember?"

Becky stares blankly. "Nagas."

America laughs. "No, silly."

"Maybe next time." Carol winks then lifts Becky with her as she picks up the two pieces of paper with paint handprints and the girls' names on them.

Bucky gasps. "Who's handprints are those? Are those yours?"

Becky shakes the paper. "Da bear." And then there's a few unintelligible sounds.

"For me? Thank you. I'm gonna put it in my office."

"Op hiss." Becky nods and points at Lina. "Op hiss sof."

Lina cocks her head, looking a lot like her mother. Then she swats the papers and holds out her hand to her father. Then she says something very serious that ends with 'mehmima'. She points at America.

"Bear car." Becky replies just as seriously.

"Oh I see." Bucky replies just as seriously. "Well I promise that these will go in a place of honor." He smiles and kisses each of their cheeks.

Becky makes a surprised face. "Goo ger?"

"Very good girl. All of my girls are good." He tells her.

"Lilili!"

Carol smiles. "Such wonderful girls. You make mamma proud."

Lina claps. Then she flings herself at her dad's chest. Bucky never thought his heart could feel so full. "I love you, Lina." He holds her close. "And I love you, Becky."

"Rub!" She tries to jump on Lina and Bucky.

They end up in a cuddle pile, Bucky below both his girls. "Oh, ya got me!"

Carol laughs and snaps a picture. "For the next office."

America chuckles. "I'm surprised you aren't joining in."

"Daddy needs his moments." She shrugs.

From the floor, Bucky gives a thumbs up. "Daddy needs to get back to what he was doing before. But first..." He starts to tickle the girls

They squeal and giggle madly in that way only the very young can get away with.

Bucky stops suddenly, his arms flopping down to the floor. "Okay. I should get up." He looks at his girls. "But you're both so sweet!" He peppers them with kisses.

"Da! Bear!" The giggles continue.

"Do I have to separate you?" Carol teases.

"No." Bucky is out of breath. "No. Take them away."

Carol chuckles and pulls the girls off, sitting them on the couch. "Let daddy breathe."

He slowly rises as they continue to laugh. "You tired daddy out." He looks up at all of the women. "Wanna order dinner while I head back in?"

Carol shrugs. "Pizza ?"

"Whatever you girls want." He takes a kiss then gets up. "Scary words, doll." He winks at her and heads back to Tracy's room.

Carol smiles then glances at America. "What do we girls want?"

She shrugs. "I'm down with anything." Then she adds. "Pizza is fine."

"Cool." Carol finds her phone and goes to place the order.

America keeps playing with the girls who want to practice walking. Though it looks more like they are practicing falling.

"Nagas, nagas." Becky sings before falling again.

"What have I done?" America laments playfully.

She wiggles and continues her song. "Lilili sof Maca scruffy Dada bear mama!"

Lina claps and tries to sing along.

Carol returns and starts laughing. "What have you done to my children?"

"I have brought them joy." America replies over the girls' singing.

"Is that what that is?"

"Yep."

Carol nods then she picks up Lina, who has started reaching for her. "You sing very nice harmony."

"Ank ooh."

"And so polite. Are you sure daddy bear is your daddy?" Carol teases with a tickle.

Lina giggles and squeals. "Daey bear."

Carol smiles. "I know. I love him too."

America is helping Becky sometimes walk sometimes dance.

It's almost insane how quickly these two are growing up before her eyes. "Are you sure you want to train, Mac? I'm going to miss you around here."

"Yeah. I kinda wish training was here though. I'm gonna miss these little munchkins."

"Well, Buck's best friend is out there, so there'll be some back and forth." Carol smiles.

"Good. 'Cause I gotta have my munchkin time." She kisses Becky's tummy.

Becky giggles.

"They are pretty addictive." Carol gives Lina a squeeze.

Lina giggles, too.

Carol kisses her head. "Good girl."

"Goo gir." She repeats.

Carol smiles. "Yes and I love you more than all the chocolate in Switzerland."

Lina gives her that unsure look again. "Swiwiwiwah?"

"Switzerland. That's where the very best chocolate comes from." Carol explains.

Her mouth opens as if understanding. Her hand goes to her mouth.

"So I love you lots lots lots."

Lina smiles wide. "Luh ooh."

Carol kisses her head. "What's your daddy doing, huh? Is he off fooling around without us until pizza gets here?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Maybe we should eat all the pizza without him. Do you want to try some pizza?" Carol pokes Lina's nose.

She wrinkles her nose and laughs.

Carol smiles. "That's my girl."

Bucky comes out of the room with another box. "This is the last for now. You and Jess and I guess Monica need to go through the rest."

Carol looks over and nods. "I'll call them tonight."

"M'kay." He takes the box to the car.

"Isn't daddy dreamy? He has a nice bum." Carol rests her head against Lina's to watch him go.

"Da bear." She waves at him.

"Da bear!" Becky cries out in excitement. Then she tugs America's hand.

"I think someone wants to go for a ride." America picks Becky up and follows Bucky outside.

This makes Lina upset. She wants to go, too. Pointing at the door, she starts to fuss.

"We're going." Carol assures as they follow.

"Da bear!" Becky cries out again as she searches for her daddy.

He is putting the box in the trunk of the car. He stands and grins at her. "Hey, Becky. What are you doin' out here?"

"Maca." She says. "Sof bear."

"Scruffy bear." America says. "Scruffy bear and soft Becky."

Bucky closes the trunk. "I actually agree with that. And there's my Lina." He smiles at her when he sees her.

"Nagas?" Becky asks.

America chuckles. "Your nalgas are here." She pats Becky's bum.

Becky looks at her. "Sof."

Carol laughs. "You're a terrible influence."

"I'm an amazing influence."

Bucky rolls his eyes as he heads back to them.

"Podar mama." Becky suggests. "Sof podar Dada bear."

"Polar? What were you doing, Mac?" Carol's eyebrows go up.

"Lilli." Becky tries to reach for her sister.

America moves closer to Carol. "I didn't do anything. She didn't learn polar from me."

"How about we go inside." Bucky suggests. His voice becomes playfully growl-like. "So daddy bear can get his cubs. Grrr."

Becky squeals with laughter. "Bear!"

Lina laughs and hides her head in Carol's neck. "Mama!"

"Is daddy scary?" She rubs her daughter's back.

"I'm sorry, Lina." Bucky rubs her back.

Carol kisses her head. "It's still daddy, see? He's just playing."

"Bear sof?"

Bucky smiles at her then he softly grrrs at her.

"You try." Carol does a soft growl, too.

Lina tries. "Rrrr." She laughs. "Beheee, rrrr."

Carol pretends to shiver. "You sound just like daddy. Very scary."

She laughs.

Bucky fusses, wanting to be part of it. "Bear!"

He turns to her. "Can you do it? Grrr."

"Bear!" She cries again, reaching for him.

He takes her. "Ladies, after you." He gestures to the door.

"Thank you." Carol leads the way.

Becky clings to his neck. "Da bear. Sof da."

"Thank you, angel. I think you're soft, too."

"Goo ger."

"Good girl." He puts her into flying position and flies her into the house.

It cheers her immediately.

America laughs. "I can't compete with that."

"Don't even try." Carol chuckles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam meets Jen at her office and texts her that he's in the lobby of her building.

She replies that she'll be down in five, but it's closer to fifteen minutes. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has her suit jacket over her arm. "Sorry, court ran long today."

Even so, she looks beautiful. Sam smiles his gorgeous smile as he stands to greet her. "Say no more. Ready for some good food?"

"Definitely." She returns the smile.

He kisses her cheek. "My car is just outside." He offers his arm.

She wraps both hers around it. "I can already tell this will be a good night."

"How was court? Other than long." He asks as they walk out the door.

"Dull." She shrugs. "Can't say too much, though. Confidentiality laws and all that."

"Right. Of course." He opens the car door for her then gets into the driver side.

"Thanks." She puts down her purse and coat with a stretch.

Sam starts driving. "So do you deal with a lot of politicians, or are you able to stay away from that?"

She shakes her head. "My focus is criminal and international law. So I get them when they steal money and hide it in Cuba."

"So you deal with them a lot."

"Not as often as you might think." She shrugs one shoulder. "I get a lot more illegal immigrant and migrant worker cases."

"That must be interesting. And difficult from a spiritual level." Sam says.

She nods. "It can be, definitely. But these people often need real help."

"I get it. I work with veterans. Not exactly the same thing." He admits. "But it's similar, trying to help people who are vulnerable."

"Exactly. That's why I took the Avengers case, because that's what you try to do."

Sam gives her a smile. "I knew I liked you for some reason."

"And here I had hoped it would be my witty repertoire." She smiles back.

"That too." He assures her.

"Okay." She grins. "You've already got points for not holding the fact that I'm a lawyer against me."

"Never. Lawyers are people, too." He puts on his blinker to turn. "So this place we're going to, it's where I got the pie. And it's real homey. But I'm still looking for a good cajun place, so if you know any help a friend out."

"Cajun? No. But if you like Salvadoran, I can help ya." She winks.

Sam asks her if it's this little mom and pop place near Bethesda. "I can't remember the name of it. But it looks like a yellow house. Is that the one?"

"It is!" She claps her hands. "But it's actually a brother and sister who run it."

"For real?" He laughs. "Well I've only been there a couple of times." He looks over at her. "You can take me there on our next date."

She nods with a grin. "If you make it through this one."

"Right." He nods. "I knew that."

"So, do I get to hear the story of why you became an Avenger? Or are you sick of telling it?"

He laughs. "Why? Steve Rogers asked." He parks the car.

She shakes her head. "That's all it takes, huh? I didn't realize you were so easy."

"You try to say no to Steve Rogers."

"Jessica Drew claims she did." Jen grins. "That said, even if he asked me, that wouldn't be why I joined. It would be how."

"Good point." He escorts her into the restaurant. They get a booth about halfway into the place. "I joined for the same reason I work with the V.A. To help people." He shrugs. "What other reason is there?"

"Certainly nothing better."

"I don't know Jess well or at all really, but she seems like the kind who tends to do the opposite of what people ask." Sam notes.

Jen nods with a chuckle. "I kinda got that impression when she was helping me research for the UN case. I think she can find out just about anything you want to know."

"Scary." He chuckles as he remembers the dress she had on for Tony's New Year's party. He shakes his head. Then he looks at Jen and smiles. "I'm not here to get to know Jess."

"That's good. I suspect Matt may actually be jealous if you were." She teases and leans in.

He leans in, too. "So tell me why law?"

"Because I wasn't big on science like my cousin Bruce. I wasn't going to find a cure for cancer, so I had to find a way I could help people." She shrugs.

"There are lots of ways to help people." Sam notes. "Psychiatry. Medical. Law enforcement."

"I seriously considered law enforcement, but I then you read about all the wrongful convictions and corrupt cops and think about how you can fix it." She puts her chin in her hand.

He smiles. "I get it."

She nods. "And then, in school, you meet all these really great people and learn about new causes that really mean something more to you."

"Such as?" He tilts his head. "What is your current favorite cause, counselor?"

"I don't know if favourite is the right word, but I'm strongly concerned with conditions for immigrant workers. Some are brought in illegally, have their passports taken, and are forced to work for no pay." She shakes her head.

"Slavery." Sam frowns. "We ran a few ops while in hiding to disrupt some of the slave traders. Uou know, as a black man I take that kind of thing personally."

She shakes her head. "Any decent human being should be disgusted, yet so many people are completely oblivious that it still happens."

"People tend to be caught up in their own lives." Sam notes. "There's a lot wrong in this world. It can be hard to decide what to fight for."

"That's so true. But I think what really matters is that you do fight, for something."

"Amen to that." He lifts up his tea and drinks. 

She sips her coffee with a smile. "So what's your super power, anyway? I'm pretty sure your winning personality doesn't count."

"No?" He smiles as he slowly shakes his head. Then he shrugs. "I got some wings and some military training. That's about it." He clarifies. "The winds are strap on and come with a jet pack."

"Ah. So what you have is an impressive skill set." She nods.

"And an over-abundance of loyalty."

She chuckles. "Now that _is_ dangerous."

He nods. "So what's your super power?"

"Uhm. Well. I can drink coffee at any hour of the day and still sleep." She holds up her cup.

His eyes widen. "Woah. That _is_ a super power." He is completely sincere. Then his eyes narrow. "We are talking caffeinated though, right? Not decaf?" 

"Decaf isn't coffee." She snorts. "Seriously."

"Oh? I happen to like decaf. In fact, if I have more than one cup of coffee, I switch to decaf." He tells her.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, we can't even be friends now."

Sam shrugs. "Well I guess that's that. I get this place. You get the Salvadoran place." He smiles.

"I wouldn't be much of a lawyer to let you walk away with anything." Jen grins.

"Oh you're one of those lawyers." He chuckles. "Good thing we realized this wouldn't work now and not when we were emotionally invested."

"Yes." She agrees. "Thank goodness we're rational people with no need for pettiness. Even if you do like decaf."

He laughs. "I am one of many. And we are mighty."

"Mighty silly." She corrects.

"Still mighty." He likes her despite her closed-mindedness on decaf coffee. But he decides he should probably play it cool. "So most of the Avengers will be back in town real soon. My life is about to get busy again."

She shrugs easily. "My life's always busy. I still find time for what I like."

"So what do you like? Other than lawyering and ending slavery."

"Movies, reading, manicures, pretty much any sport I can find time to play." She chuckles. "Mostly lawyering, though."

"Did you get to watch any of the Olympics?" He figures that should be a topic that will keep her interest.

"Not near as much as I wanted." She wrinkles her nose. "Pissed off that I missed rugby."

"I didn't even realize that was one of the sports." Sam admits. "I've never understood that game. Maybe you can teach me."

"It was a trial sport this year. And it probably doesn't help that every country has it's own version." She shakes her head.

"No wonder I don't understand it." It makes him feel a little better. His eyes narrow again. "How do you feel about baseball?" He asks it like it's a test.

"I feel like it's more fun to play than watch." She smiles. "Pro leagues forget how to hustle."

He nods slowly. "I'll take it. If you were a baseball fanatic, then we _really_ couldn't be friends."

"But I hear Steve's a fan?"

"He is. Big time." Sam explains he can only handle one big fan in his life. "I'm more of a football guy. Go Saints."

Her mouth rounds. "Ooh. The Saints? I thought you _liked_ football?"

He leans back. "Hey now. I'm a New Orleans boy. It's Saints or nothing."

She sighs dramatically. "You're a real fixer upper, aren't you?"

"Nobody's asking you to do any fixing." The food arrives as he says it. He thanks the waitress with a wink.

"That's true." She smiles. "And it's not like you don't have your redeeming qualities."

"Why thank you, counselor."

"You're welcome... Sergeant?"

"I'm just Mr now."

"If you say so, Mr Wilson." She smiles warmly.

"I do." He nods. His smile falters a little as the reasons he left poke his brain. He points to his plate with his fork. "Now this is the best down home comfort food in all of DC."

She nods. "But it's better elsewhere."

"Well, it's hard to compete with my ma's cooking. Ya know?"

"How could I? I haven't had it." She winks.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Oh boy. I'm gonna have to watch myself with you, aren't I."

Jen laughs. "It's a distinct possibility."

He looks at her. "So how come you don't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, all jealous that you are having dinner with a genuine Avenger?" He says genuine like genu-wine.

"Lawyer."

"Lawyers don't have relationships?"

She tilts her head. "The long hours and potential threats tend to discourage it."

"Well that's too bad. But I understand. My problem lately, other than being on the run, has been the unpredictability." He frowns. "My groups have suffered from that, too."

"Groups?" She's not sure she remembers him saying that yet.

"Yeah." He looks a little sheepish talking about it. "I have some group sessions that I run - PTSD, veterans newly returned trying to get their footing, people with survival guilt, things like that." He shrugs. "It's my way of giving back."

"That's amazing. Can't be easy." She folds her hands.

"No but it's worth it." He smiles softly, almost to himself.

She nods. "I can imagine."

"So, what do you think of the food?"

"Honestly? I was too distracted to pay much attention." She teases him.

That grin reappears on his face. "I will take that as a compliment."

"You'll just have to bring me back until I finally taste it."

He laughs. "Yes, ma'am." He leans forward. "Or maybe I'll just keep bringing you slices of their pie."

She considers. "It's an acceptable alternative."

He gives a nod. "I know you can't always get away for dinner." He tilts his head. "Maybe I should hire you as my lawyer so I know I'll get to see you."

"We'll ignore that it's a breach of the ethics clause of my terms of employment." She sticks out her tongue.

"Why? Am I not rich enough for your firm?" His eyebrow goes up. "Or not white enough?"

"No, dummy, I can't date clients." She shakes her head. "It's a conflict of interests."

"Oh. But we aren't dating." He reminds her. "You said we couldn't even be friends."

She waves a hand. "That was before you fed me."

He laughs. "Oh you are gonna be trouble for me."

"You're welcome?"

"Yes I am." His eyes sparkle.

Her smile warms. "Famous last words."

"I am known for those." He lifts his glass up. "Though usually it involves me following Steve into some sort of really bad idea." He drinks his tea.

"Could be worse." She chuckles.

"Could be raining?" He smirks.

"Could be chasing Stark."

He makes a face. "Is Stark your type?"

"He's my type of client." Her eyebrows go up. "Pays me to do something I want to do with an old friend."

"Well that's mysterious. Who's the old friend? If I may ask." He adds.

She leans in to lightly slap his head. "What did I just finish?"

He looks confused and searches his brain. "Steve's lawyer? The one Drew is dating, right?" He forgot the guy's name.

"Matt, yes. We went to school together." She smiles.

"Oh. That's nice." He smiles. "Have either of you changed much?"

She nods. "The Matt I knew would never have a steady girlfriend. Not after Elektra."

"She broke his heart, huh? Must have been bad." Sam has been heartbroken before, recently actually, but never so bad he didn't think he could move on.

"It wasn't just the heartbreak. She really did a number on his head. She was all sorts of crazy. He almost failed because of her." She frowns.

"Wow. Wow." Sam forks up some sweet potato. "I don't know him well or much at all really, but he seems really calm. I guess he likes drama."

She tilts her head. "I think he prefers control."

"What do you prefer?" He asks it almost innocently.

"I can't deny having a little control freak in me." She grins.

"Must be the lawyer thing." He smiles. "I'm generally good going with the flow."

Jen chuckles. "Oh, probably."

The rest of the meal goes well. They flirt a bit and get to know each other. And just before their plates get cleared, Sam asks the big question. "Pie?"

"I'm pretty full, but we could share." She winks.

"Next question. What flavor?"

She grins. "I trust you."

"Okay." When the waitress comes he orders key lime pie. "You've got me in the mood for something tart."

"You're welcome?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes I am." He assures her with just a little swagger.

Jen laughs.

He likes her laugh. He likes sharing the pie, too. In fact he likes being with Jen in general, even if she doesn't agree with his stance on decaf coffee.

As they finish, she sighs and rests against him. "I need to do this more often."

Sam chuckles. "Well then I'll have to make sure you do."

"Oh good. It's your problem and I don't have to worry about it."

"Now that could mean that you'll be witnessing me drinking decaf." He points out just before finishing his iced tea.

"Well." She grins. "It's not illegal yet."

"Then it's a deal." He offers his hand to shake.

She takes it, grip firm. "Will we plan or do you intend to surprise me?"

"Depends. Do you like surprises?" He knows people can be very particle about that.

"I like reasonable surprises, with an hour warning." She winks.

"Okay. An hour notice. I'll even tell you what kind of clothes would be appropriate." He licks his lips.

"If I'm wearing lawyer chic and we're going biking..." She shakes her head. "There's a time and place."

"Guess you better have a bag with some clothes choices." He laughs, unable to keep a straight face. "Nah, I wouldn't do that unless you were home."

She laughs, too. "Home? What's that?"

"Normally it's the place where you sleep and has all your clothes." The key lime pie comes, and he holds a fork of it out to her.

She leans in to take the bite. "Oh that place. I go there sometimes."

"Well that's good." He takes the next bite and makes a yummy noise.

She nods. "Definitely a good life decision."

He puts more pie on his fork. "The house or the pie?" He offers the bite to her.

"The pie. I never see the house." She takes it.

He smiles. "So I'm taking you back to your office then?"

She sighs. "Sadly, yes."

"Well that's too bad." He puts more of the dessert on his fork. "But I am grateful I got some time with you."

"Maybe they'll lighten my caseload a bit when I'm no longer that single girl." She doubts it, but it's nice thought.

"Is that what happens?" The only things he knows about lawyers is what he's seen on movies and tv.

"Apparently at my firm."

"Does it work that way with the men?" He wonders.

She shrugs. "I'm also the youngest at my firm, so that probably doesn't help. Yay for being a junior partner."

His eyebrows rise. "Well that's impressive."

"I mostly think that means one of the names doesn't have to come with me to court." She makes a face.

He points the empty fork at her. "On the plus side, they can't take credit for your wins."

Jen nods. "I _am_ building quite the reputation.

"Good for you." He takes another bite.

"Hey, at least it's as a human rights lawyer." She feels oddly defensive.

He smiles. "I was being serious. That's great." He offers her more pie. "Really."

She forgives him, especially that smile easily. "Thank you. Because it's unfortunately important in my business."

"Reputation is always important." They finish the pie, then he motions to the waitress for the check.

"I suppose it is." She smiles at him. "You sure we have to leave? You're so much nicer than work. Not that I don't love my job."

"I know a great jazz place if you have time." He offers.

"Let's pretend I do."

He tilts his head and studies her. "Do you?"

"I'll make up for it." She winks.

"Alright then." He promises to himself that he'll only keep her for one drink. "Let me hit the head, and we'll be off."

She nods, grabbing her purse.

He takes her to a small club where both the bouncer and the bartender know his name. Sam introduces Jen to them, and both reply that she is much too beautiful and sophisticated for him.

"Clearly they've never met me." She chuckles to him.

"Clearly." He leads her to a small table at the center. A jazz trio is playing, bass, guitar, and saxophone. They're improvising to a quick version of Night and Day. Sam gives them a nod.

Jen almost immediately begins moving her head and shoulders to the beat. "This is pretty cool."

"I'm glad you like it." He's more than glad. Jen is nice. He hopes it goes beyond a fourth date, which lately seems to be the max.

She nods. She could definitely use more of this in her life. "Let's do this all the time."

He can't help the grin on his face. "You got it."

"Great." She leans toward him. She's tempted to reach for his hand but stops at the last moment.

Sam rests his arm on the back of her chair. They end up staying until the set is finished. He turns to her. "Is it time to turn into a pumpkin?"

"Gee, I hope not." She laughs.

"I thought you had more lawyering to do." He gives her a look. "I don't want you blaming me for your lack of billable hours."

"Research isn't billable most of the time. Just necessary." She sighs.

He takes her fingers in his. "We can always take this back to your office. Or are you not supposed to mix business with pleasure."

She tilts her head. "My office, my business."

He goes into full suave mode. "Then how about we take a bottle back to your office, and I can play you the best album ever made."

She laughs softly. "If you mean that literally, you're welcome. If it's just a play to get in my pants, we'll say goodnight."

He leans back, eyebrows high. "Excuse me. I mean that literally. I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but my fly does not open on the first date."

"I think I've been on a few too many first dates, but I'm very glad to hear that because I've really enjoyed being with you." She rubs his shoulder to ease his pride.

He relaxes. "Okay. So is that a yes? Or am I dropping you off so you can concentrate." It doesn't seem like he'd be hurt by either answer.

"If you don't mind my piles of papers and books, you're welcome." She smiles.

"Alright then." He gets up and offers his hand.

She takes it and rises. Their eyes meet for a moment and it gives her a spark of hope. He's one of those rare few gentlemen.

He buys two bottled waters from the bartender and takes Jen back to his car. They head back to her office. "So you liked the trio?" 

"Yeah, they had great rhythm. I love some proper up tempo jazz." She relaxes. She feels good with him, safe. It's nice. "You listen to that a lot?"

"A bit. Jazz is definitely my go to. It's pure. From the heart. It doesn't have all that auto-tuning." He make a face, making it clear he thinks that's the worst thing that's ever happened to music.

"I get that. I like bluegrass for the same reason." She offers. "Down to earth and from the people, not a machine."

"Bluegrass is good. It's like a mixture of jazz and country. Steve Martin plays bluegrass, right?" The Washington Monument is visible lit up against the sky. The sight of it still gives him goosebumps.

She nods. "Yeah, it's great. I'm a big fan of Abigail Washburn." Her face turns to the monument.

"You ever do one of those monuments by night tours?" He asks after noticing where she's looking.

"No. They any good?"

"They are actually. It's amazing how different they look at night." He tells her how when he first came to DC he went to the Vietnam Memorial, Lincoln Memorial, and Korean Memorial. A couple of days later, he went on the night tour. It was amazing how different the monuments looked. "The Vietnam Memorial is definitely better in the day. You see your reflection. Those names on the wall are you. Ya know? But the Korean Memorial." He whistles low. "That one you have to see at night."

"I'm free next Tuesday."

He laughs. "I didn't realize I was asking you on another date. But I'll take it."

She smirks. "See, I'm pretty sure you've asked me on several. Each answer is yes, by the way."

"Good to know." He glances over. "So next Tuesday. Not this one coming up."

Jen shrugs. "Pick one. Both work."

"The next one. This Tuesday I'll take you to the Salvadoran place and then take you dancing."

"I like a man with a solid plan."

He grins. "Well before I get a solid one, I need to know what kind of music you prefer to dance to."

She considers. "I'm a sucker for line dancing, but I'm pretty open."

Sam makes a strained face. The line dancing he knows about is generally country. Well, what the hell. It might be fun. "Alright. I'll see what I can find."

"Don't force it." Jen is trying not to laugh.

"Maybe I should let you handle that part of the evening, Ms Line Dancing." He's grinning.

She pouts. "But you're saving me."

"Oh that pout is gonna be trouble. I can already tell." He parks near the building that has her law firm.

It turns into a grin. "You sure you want to be giving me that sort of information?"

"Too late now." They get out of the car. He offers his hand to her.

She takes it, her grip firm. "Careful, I'm friends with Danvers and Drew now. I get all the bad ideas and good gossip." She teases him as she lets them into the building and up to her office.

"Good. Maybe I'll learn some things for a change." Off her look he explains he generally doesn't ever get exposed to gossip.

She rolls her eyes. "Might be better that way."

When they get to her office, he pulls out his phone. Soon the soundtrack to Trouble Man begins to play.

She recognizes the singer though not the album, still it says a lot about him. "When did you discover this?"

He thinks. "12 maybe?"

"Any special event?" She should be working but she'd rather keep hold of his hand.

"Nope. Just going through my dad's old records." He pulls her in close and starts dancing with her.

She moves with him easily. "That's always the best."

"I'm supposed to be letting you research, aren't I." He doesn't stop dancing with her.

"I'd say I'm learning something." She grins.

He smiles and continues dancing with her. "Do you get weekends off?"

She moves a bit closer. "Sort of. Depends on my case and my client. But courts are closed.”

"Saturday night we're going to go play video games or bowl. Unless you'd rather do something else."

"Depends." She tilts her head. "Will I know anyone?"

"I wasn't planning on inviting anyone else." He explains that he was thinking of one of those places that have both plus put-put.

She laughs. "Sorry. I thought you were inviting me to prearranged plans. Yes, that sounds great."

"Great." He smiles. Then not wanting to jinx any of this he steps back. "I should let you do your research."

Sighing, she keeps hold of his hands. "Probably, but you'll stay in touch?"

"I'll text you tomorrow." He leans in slowly, gauging her reaction as he goes in for a kiss.

He gets it, soft and simple but it's his. "I wouldn't mind if you can't wait that long."

He smiles. "How about we text each other when we get home? Just to make sure we got there safe."

"You got it." She nods, then gives him another chaste kiss. "Thanks for the pie."

"You're very welcome." He leaves with a large grin.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

From the base of the Brooklyn bridge, one could barely make out the two figures sitting atop the tower in the daylight. The moonlight, however, hides the girls nearly completely. Babydoll dangles her legs over the edge as she looks down at the moving water below. After a long while, she speaks to her companion. "I can totally understand it, you know."

"Understand what?" The voice is soft but warm.

"The need to jump." She looks over with a half smile.

"Need?" America looks at the beautiful blonde with a questioning expression.

She nods. "It's a need, not a want. When you become completely hollow and have no hope of remaining yourself. When you'd rather be swallowed by the world then the demons around you." She pauses then explains. "Pietro admitted to me once that Jess jumped, how much it hurt him."

America doesn't get it. "Guess stuff has to be really really bad to get there."

"Pretty bad." Babydoll agrees then leans against her shoulder.

She wraps an arm around her. "Well you've got someone to fight the demons with you now. There's no need to jump."

She shakes her head. "I don't feel it here. I'm free after years of cages."

"Damn straight. We're free."

"Sort of." She playfully wiggles her eyebrows. "One last day in New York before Avenger school. Have plans yet?"

"Thought I might visit my old neighborhood." She shrugs. "That may not be a good idea though."

Babydoll chuckles. "Well, I'm thinking I might get drunk and then maybe laid. Would be nice to be the one choosing it for a change."

America can't talk for several moments. Her mouth is dry. She swallows. "I...uh...want company?"

"Only yours." Babydoll looks away again, suddenly abashed by her own forwardness.

She smiles, beams really. "I'm all yours."

"That, uh, reminds me." She plays with the end of her pigtail. "Have you decided if you're taking one of the single rooms, or do you need a roommate? For DC, I mean."

"I'm cool either way. So if you'd rather have a roomie, well, I'm all yours for that, too." America is trying really hard not to get her hopes up.

After several breaths to gather her courage, Babydoll does what she's been wanting to for days now. She presses her lips firmly to America's.

America's eyes grow in surprise. Then she smiles against Babydoll's lips and kisses back. It makes her bolder, and she tangles her fingers into that curly hair.

Part of America's mind is freaking out that this is actually happening and is as good as she imagined. She keeps the kisses gentle, their noses rubbing against each other in the best way possible. It's perfect.

As they finally part, Babydoll bites her lip and meets America's eyes. "That was okay, right?'

"You kidding? It was perfect." So perfect that America doesn't mind the goofy grin she knows must be on her face.

"Good. I was really hoping you'd be okay with it." She smiles, blushing ever so slightly.

"God you're beautiful." America is completely awed. "Inside and out." Arm still wrapped around her, she gives Babydoll a squeeze.

She moves in closer. "We could always move those plans ahead."

America's response is to kiss her again.

The kisses become more heated, more wanting. Perhaps it's hormones or maybe just the urgency of youth.

Out of breath and reluctantly , America pulls away. "We should get down before we fall off." She looks into the blue eyes. "Come back to Carol's with me."

"What if she yells?" She did stay there a while.

"Yell? About what?"

Babydoll rolls her eyes, then does her best imitation of Carol's sex noises.

America laughs so hard she snorts. "That is perfect!"

She joins in. "Thank you."

"Okay." She's still laughing. "Okay." She giggles some more. "Aye! Okay so not Carol's. The Tower?"

"It's kinda busy right now, but my room is on an empty floor." She explains how she was moved after her freak out at Bucky to give her more space to adjust.

"Bucky's a good guy. He's just been through a lot lately." She looks at the young woman. "So have you." She takes Babydoll's hand. "We can go wherever you want."

She twines their fingers. "It wasn't him, but the way he spoke. It brought back certain memories." She sighs.

"I'm sorry." America stands, gently pulling up her...girlfriend? The thought makes America smile. "How about we grab some trailer food and head to your room. We can Netflix and chill." Her eyebrows wiggle.

"Sounds great." Babydoll smiles back as she tightens her grip on America's hands.

They get down with the daring that is often found in youth, believing themselves to be immortal or near to it. Then they walk around looking for a good food truck. Technically. Really, it's hard to say they're looking at anything but each other. They find a long line and join it, unsure exactly what they're waiting for.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything tomorrow." Babydoll decides as they slowly move up.

"Works for me." She just needs to grab her stuff before they go to DC, and she can probably talk Carol into bringing it over.

"Or a just a little something." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I like how you think." When they get closer to the truck, they find it's for grilled cheese sandwiches. America considers it a win. But there's still a while to wait. "I've never been to DC before. We'll get to explore it together."

She nods. "Lots of exploring. I have three years to make up for." She leans in to kiss America's cheek.

"Oh yeah, we're definitely sharing a room." It could be a very bad idea, but right now it seems like the best idea in the world.

"Please say you don't snore."

She wrinkles her nose. "Just a little. If it gets too bad, you can kick me out."

"A little is okay. Rocket used to sound like a plane landing." She makes a plane motion with her hand. "And Amber got night terrors, so it was bad."

America wraps an arm around her protectively. "That place...I'm glad you're out of there."

"I'm glad we fell into the same reality. out of all the options out there in the universe." She puts her hand over America's

And America knows there are a lot of them. It makes it feel like a good sign, like maybe they were meant to be. "Never thought myself the romantic type."

Babydoll giggles. "Nah, it's just the hormones and stuff."

"Yeah? Well that's kinda disappointing." She chuckles a little. They talk about what they're going to order, whether to go simple or gourmet. America isn't one for fancy stuff, so she goes simple.

Babydoll gets one with ham and tomato, but turns down the extra sauce that's supposed to be on it. Once they get their order, the debate begins on whether to take bus or subway.

"Subway. Always subway." America says. "It's faster, and there are fewer stops."

"But this may be the last time I ever see New York." Babydoll argues.

America sighs then she smiles. "We could take a taxi. Charge it to the Avengers."

She grins. "We definitely should."

They hail a cab and climb into the back seat. "Avengers Tower."

Sitting close, they use the excuse of privacy to act like a couple of tourists. They point out every site as though it were brand new.

America loves seeing New York like this, through Babydoll's eyes. And when the cabbie asks where they're from, America grins. "Earth-5 and 6."

The man simply rolls his eyes, figuring they're high or something.

Babydoll giggles. "Really?

She gives a shrug. "I don't know who gets to name dimensions or what ours are actually called. So yeah, I pulled the numbers out of my ass. So what."

"Oh. Huh." She shrugs it off before pointing out an interesting toy shop.

"Hey, have you been to Midtown Comics? If we decide to do something tomorrow, we should go there."

"Sounds fun."

"Cool." She points. "Look, there's a fake Mickey Mouse."

"Yup." Babydoll nods. "What word would you use to describe the colour of those shorts? Puce?"

"Puce?" She chuckles. "Maybe plum."

'Those are nothing like fruit."

"Good point. Bye, fake Mickey." She waves as they pass him.

She giggles. "Must've had trouble with his laundry."

"Ew. I don't even want to think about it."

Babydoll keeps giggling.

The cab stops in front of the tower. They use Babydoll's credit card to pay. Then they take their food inside.

Her room doesn't have much decor, as she hasn't been there long. But there is a pair of matched katanas on the wall. The bed has several extra pillows, as she tends to be a nester. Aside from that, there seem to be no personal objects. No memories.

America looks around. "It's like comfy spartan. I like it." She puts the food on the small desk.

"This is starting over for a third time." Babydoll shrugs.

"Hey I'm all about starting over. I'm just happy I get to do it with you this time." She kisses her gently.

Babydoll blushes and nods. "It's nice to have hope for a change."

"Hope, grilled cheese, kicking butt, and a beautiful woman to do it with. What else could we want?"

"Netflix?" She teases.

America chuckles. "That's just icing." She hands out the food.

Babydoll rolls her eyes. "I'll icing you."

"Promise?" America grins.

"No." She laughs.

"Too bad. I like icing." She kisses Babydoll's cheek.

"Maybe, if you're good."

"Now I have incentive to be."

"You didn't ask what I meant by good." Babydoll pulls her in.

America leans in until their lips are an inch apart, she asks what good is.

She smiles. "You're very close."

There's a soft kiss then another and another.

Babydoll trails her fingers down America's arms to take her hands.

America smiles at her. "So food?"

"I somehow keep forgetting." She smiles back and touches America's bottom lip.

Smiling back, America says she knows what she means. "But my tummy is about to go all Hulk on me. And afterwards, mi flor, I'll be able to give you all my attention."

She sighs. "Oh, okay."

They eat while exchanging glances.

It's a bit strange how a kiss can change everything, but Babydoll doesn't mind at all. She has to force herself to slow down a few times in her mix of nerves and excitement.

They finish together with an exchange of smiles. The trash goes in the bin. America stuffs her hands in her pockets and looks at Babydoll. She still thinks this must be a dream.

"Stop it." Babydoll complains softly, slipping her hands under America's arms to pull her close. "I really want to give this a try. You can't pull out on me now."

"Not pulling away." America's arms envelop her. "Just trying to convince myself this is real." Her heart feels like it's about to thump out of her chest.

"It's far too terrifying to not be." She points out.

"Good point." The kisses begin again, soft and exploring.

Hands explore as well, slowly learning the forms they've only secretly stolen glances of before.

Gradually they lie on the bed. Their hands remain above clothes, knowing if covered skin is touched they'll burn too quickly.

"You're incredible." Babydoll whispers, her hand sliding up America's neck.

"So are you." America's legs tangle with Babydoll's as they try to get closer. Their breaths mingle hot and still tasting of cheese.

Their eyes never leave each other's. "I guess we need to decide how we want to do this. Because I _want_ you, but I also want you, you know?"

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Maybe." She starts a series of small nipping kisses. "We could wait. For tomorrow, have a housewarming?"

America nods. "I'm happy just kissing you."

"It's really nice." Babydoll agrees.

"We can just do that till we fall asleep. If you want." America offers. "Oh, I should text Carol I'm not going home."

Babydoll laughs. "Probably, or she'll hunt us down."

America pulls out her phone and sends a quick text. 'Staying @ tower tonight. Bring my stuff in morning?' The response tells her to be safe.

"You all mine now? You did make promises."

"All yours, Babydoll." She smiles as she puts the phone on the side table. Then she's back, all of her attention on the beautiful blonde next to her.

And that blonde is eager to return it. She's glad she's finally faced her feelings. "You've brought me back to life."

"Have I? Wow. I knew I was powerful, but I didn't know I could bring people back to life." It's a light tease as America goes in for more kissing.

"You know what I mean." Babydoll pushes her down against the bed.

"I know." Her dark hand strokes the pale face. "You make me want to stay. That's not something I really do."

Babydoll smiles. "You don't have to. Just come back."

"You got it." She pulls her into a kiss.


	241. Completely Childproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets Bucky's advice. Steve and Loki arrive at home. Pietro and Betsy settle in. Matt has a guilt trip. Clint and Carol play. Natasha pretends to be a graduate student. Bucky wants to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's dress - https://images.britcdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/4copy1.jpg

"God, I hate her so much sometimes." Carol pouts as she puts her phone down on the bedside table.

"Jess or America?" Bucky asks as he watches TV.

"Jess. It's unfair how gorgeous she is." She picks up her phone again to show him the latest selfie of Jess in a perfect, form fitting red dress.

He looks at it. She is beautiful; that can't be denied. "Kind of poetic justice that her boyfriend can't see her."

Carol hums and pouts. She knows she's being foolishly jealous but she just can't help it sometimes. "Didn't stop him using her."

That get's Bucky's full attention now. He looks at her for a moment. "What's really wrong?"

"Really?" Pain and grief cross her face, and with Tracy's death so fresh it's no surprise. But there's something else there. Regret. Uncertainty. She wrings her hands. "It's just been a long few weeks."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. His chin rests on the top of her head.

She presses into him. A few minutes later, she speaks quietly. "Loki must've threatened you during that period when you were kind of after Steve, right?"

He winces at the reminder of that time in his life. He was messed up, rudderless, dangerous. "We threatened each other." He assumes there's a point to this and waits for her to go on.

"But you've forgiven him?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was protecting his relationship to Steve. And given everything, the thought of losing him must have been terrifying." His brow furrows. "I know it was terrifying to me. Steve, you know I love him, but he did not help matters."

"Yeah." She nods once then goes quiet again, pulling him closer.

"You worried Jess won't forgive you?" It clicks in his head. "Or is this about Matt?"

She frowns. "He told me to my face, in Switzerland. And then he plays all nice and asks for double dates. I just can't get my head around it."

Bucky can feel his need to protect starting to rise. "Told you what to your face?"

"He won't forgive me for threatening him when I was trying to protect Jess." Anger creeps into her voice. "I didn't even know it was him hurting her when I said it."

"That's his problem not yours." He moves his head so he can look at her. "I know that doesn't help." His chin goes back on top of her head. "Maybe if you both called a truce. For Jess' sake. I can talk to him if you like."

"He's not interested in talking." She sighs and focuses on his solidity and strength.

"Then fuck him. Just be polite for Jess' sake." He frowns. He had hoped Matt would go back to law so he could keep using him. But that's obviously not in the cards.

She can almost hear that frown. "Don't do anything dumb to protect me. I know he's your friend. That doesn't need to change over this."

"If he disrespected you then yeah it does." He replies. "But for the record, you're really intimidating. I imagine you're even more intimidating to a blind guy." He tilts his head. "Kinda blind guy."

"Who treated my best friend as a blow up doll." She points out. "And now expects us not to count that against him in their 'new' relationship."

"To be fair, we treated each other like blow up dolls at first." He really wishes he had stopped himself from saying that.

Carol huffs. "I don't once recall you telling me to leave the moment you finished. And I'm pretty sure you actually stayed the night."

"Sounds to me like you haven't forgiven him."

"I was trying. I really was. And then he tells me all that when I was just trying to be nice." She defends. "It brought all the old bitterness back when I realized he's still that same asshole."

"So's Jess." He closes his eyes and tries to stop the coming rant before it starts. "And no you don't have to defend her. I know there's more to her. But she is still a royal pain in the ass."

"You've never jumped a bridge, either. If I, if I'd protected her properly last time-" She stops herself and closes her eyes. Death has been heavy on her mind of late.

He holds her tighter. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"Who else could've stopped her?" She shakes her head. "Maybe Matt or Pietro or Hydra drove her that way, but I was supposed to hold her hand."

"You had just had two kids. I'm pretty sure that gives you a pass." He sighs. "And it's not like I helped." He shakes his head. "It's in the past. We have to move on."

She nods. "I know. That's why I was trying to get along with Matt, because I know how shitty it feels when your best friend and lover fight."

"I'm sorry. But it took a good year before Jess and I started getting along." If one could call it that. "Just give it time."

"I'm trying. It's hard."

"I know. But nothing worthwhile is easy." He shrugs. "At least that's what people say."

"You're easy. You're simple as breathing." She turns herself so she can kiss him.

He's happy to give her one. "Yeah. Real easy. What with trying to get you to have a foursome and pulling you away from Jess. Real easy."

"Point taken." She gives him a small smile.

"We'll go on the double-date. Slowly you two will learn to fake tolerating each other. Then later you'll find you _can_ tolerate each other."

"Must you always be so sensible?"

"Someone's gotta be the sensible one. You and Steve sure as hell aren't gonna be."

Carol laughs. "Well, I was going to kiss you again but now I'm not so sure."

"Guess I better take it then." He guides her lips to his and kisses them.

She smiles and kisses him again. "I love you, Mr Danvers."

"Ditto, Mrs Barnes." He kisses her again and hopes it helps ease her sadness.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I thought you couldn't wait to be here?" Steve asks as he holds the door open for Loki. He has a bag over one shoulder and a cat carrier in the other hand. The flight between New York and Washington had been quiet but on the drive home, Smudge somehow managed to open his cage and chaos ensued.

"Are you talking to me or the kits?" Loki steps inside and smiles. "It's good to be home."

Steve nods as he looks around. "Think we need to do a little cleaning."

"Tomorrow." She frees the cats once the door is closed. "Tonight I want to have a quiet dinner. Then I sit in our swing in the backyard and look at the stars." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Then I want to make love to you, slow and gentle so it lasts a long long time."

He pulls her close. "That's all?" He gives a tender kiss.

"I am a woman with simple needs." She almost believes it herself.

"And also a highly demanding man." Steve teases, his hands moving down to squeeze her ass.

Her face becomes contemplative. "Do you think that's true?"

Steve nuzzles her nose. "It is in our bedroom, but I'm happy to live to your desires."

She gives him an incredulous smile. "You think _I'm_ the one that's demanding in the bedroom?"

"Yup." Steve chuckles.

She slowly shakes her head. "I think someone needs to take a hard look at themselves."

"I never said I wasn't. I just said you were." Steve kisses her. "I like that about you. You give me what I need."

"It's my favorite thing to do." She kisses him this time. From her periphery, she can see Ink and Smudge investigating to make sure everything is as it should be. It makes her smile. She looks up into the beautiful blue eyes of her husband. "Home is where you are, but I have so missed my bed."

"I thought you wanted the back swing?" He teases before scooping her up bridal style to carry her up to their room.

She taps his chest as she says each thing. "Food. Swing. Possibly a bath. Bed."

"Why don't you take your bath while I make you a special supper?" He offers as he lays her on their bed and lightly nips her bottom lip.

She nods. "It won't be the same without you."

He chuckles. "You're right, you might relax. Now take your time, I need to grab a few groceries. The kits will keep you and Sar company."

"Don't stay away too long. You know I tend to get myself into trouble when you do." She says it with such an innocent face.

"I'll be away only as long as it takes." Steve promises.

"One more kiss before you go?" After he obliges, after the 'I love you's, after she watches his ass as he leaves, Loki decides to take a shower instead.

Steve is quick as he promised, though he does make an extra stop to buy her two dozen roses. Still, she's not out long at all when she hears him down in the kitchen.

The cats begin meowing when they see her, not caring about the sapphire blue 1940s style nightgown she has on. They just want their din-din. They follow her into the kitchen as they keep up their chorus.

Steve looks over as he cooks. The roses are in a case on their table. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming again."

"If you're dreaming then you're sleeping. And I wouldn't want to wake you." She winks.

"No one as gorgeous as you can exist." He sets aside his spoon to take her in his arms.

"I have to be pretty enough to match you." She kisses him lightly. "What's for dinner?"

His nose taps hers. "Mac and cheese, with a white cheese sauce and lobster."

"Mmm. You spoil me." She looks at him with such love.

"I love you." He strokes her cheek. "Now find us some wine so I can finish."

She chooses white to go with the lobster then gets water for herself.

Steve sets out their plates, the noodles creamy and lovely with an extra bit browned to crispy on the top. There's a side of buttery asparagus with mushrooms. He smiles as he offers his hand to open the wine.

"You'll be drinking alone tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"A sip won't hurt." He taps her nose. "But you do what you believe is best. I trust you."

"You know I've never been much for wine."

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "Then what can I get for my angel?"

"I've got water. I'm fine."

"Then please enjoy." He moves to pull her chair for her.

"Thank you." She sits.

He kisses her head then takes his own seat.

They eat in relative silence, a testament to how hungry they are. "I've been thinking of how to teach pranks." Loki says.

"I'm excited to see what you do." Steve smiles at her.

"Well I'm thinking about making it a group project, leading them through picking a target to execution. But having them decide what it should all be."

His smile widens. "That's perfect!"

Her smile is both proud and embarrassed. "I'm glad you approve."

"I knew you'd be perfect for this." he reaches for her hand.

She takes it. "Well that's because you're a very smart man."

He chuckles. "I did marry you."

"You did. Sometimes I still have trouble believing it."

"Right? How did I luck out so much." He kisses her fingers. "I think I'm ready to cuddle on that swing, now."

"Me, too. You go make sure it's still hanging, and I'll clean up." Loki rises.

He nods. "Grab a blanket on your way out?"

"Yes, Captain." She picks up the plates and heads to the kitchen.

Steve heads out to check on the yard, assuring nothing's been wrecked and that the swing is still safe. The grass is really tall, and there's a lone soccer ball nestled in it. Everything else looks fine. He shakes his head and sits on the swing to wait for his love. He looks up to the sky, sending a silent prayer of thanks that they are still together and blessed with a child.

Loki comes out holding a thin blanket, making sure the cats don't follow. "Is all well?" She sits next to him.

"It is now." He pulls her close and kisses her head. "I was just being thankful."

"There are worse things to be." She rests her head against his shoulder. It's the first time she's felt truly relaxed all summer.

Steve smiles softly. "I will always be thankful for you, all of our days, not just the good ones."

"As will I." She listens to the sounds of the night, the frogs and dogs and the wind rustling through the leaves. Her hand goes to her belly. "Welcome home, Sarah Frigga Rogers. I hope you love it here."

Steve covers her hand with his. "We'll be sure to love you here."

"Here and everywhere."

He agrees silently and tugs her closer.

She takes a deep breath and wonders if Heimdall is watching. She's tempted to make a rude gesture but manages not to. Instead she tries to concentrate on the stars. "How many worlds out there do you think hold life?"

"It's uncountable as planets are dying and being created every second." Steve replies. "But I know it's not all of them. And even with the ones there are, the chances of meeting someone else on that one planet so special and then managing to conceive... It's a miracle. A wonder beyond all else."

Loki smiles. "Are you saying our child is a wondrous miracle?"

"I believe I am, yes." Steve chuckles.

"I do believe I agree." She looks out into the emptiness. "It frightens me. I'm not sure I should be given that amount of responsibility."

"I think you'll find yourself mistaken."

"I'm going to be horrible at discipline you know. If she does something bad, I'm more likely to praise her than correct her." She reasons.

"No, you'll love her too much. You'll do everything you can to keep her from making what you consider to be your mistakes. You'll fight to keep her happy, safe, and well." He kisses her hair.

"Probably." She sighs. "I feel like I've become mellow in my mortality."

"Don't worry, you'll get over it the second something threatens her."

"She still seems so...theoretical." Her brow furrows. "She's growing inside me. I can feel her. I can feel my body changing. But it doesn't seem real somehow."

Steve laughs softly. "I know. But it will, far too soon. I mean look how fast Buck's girls have grown."

"I can't believe they're starting to talk already."

"And walk."

Loki nods. "They've been through much already."

"So has Sarah." Steve points out. "But they're healthy and growing and beautiful."

"Have you heard from Thor?" She tries to ask casually, but she can't hide the hint of need in her voice. She's not sure why she asked. Probably her desire for her brother to see that she was able to do something right.

Steve shakes his head. "But we have no way to reach the other realms. And he said he was searching for something, so we can't even know which he went to. But I swear I'll kick his godlike ass if he's not here for Sarah's birth."

She appreciates the sentiment. "Not necessary. But I would like him to see the status of Sarah and Frigga. I think he'd like it."

"I'm sure he will." He smiles. "And I'm sure it's only the first of many projects we'll do."

Loki wonders what they will be. "We should go to our supper club soon. I want to dance with you before I get too big."

Steve nods. "Tomorrow."

"'Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day to the last syllable of recorded time.'" She shakes her head. "I'm all over the place tonight. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Just relax, love." He strokes her hair.

Loki starts to cry silently, grateful Steve can't see her face. She's not sure why she's crying. Maybe it's the reminder of the speed of this life. Maybe it's the hormones. Maybe it's the relief from this mess possibly being over. Or maybe it's all of it or something completely different. She sniffles. "Allergies." That's what people say at work. 

He presses his nose and mouth against her hair, allowing her the lie. He mumbles an "I love you."

She sniffles again. "Tell me something. A story. Anything. I want to hear your voice." She wants to be distracted.

He keeps her close and begins to softly tell her some of the legends of Robin Hood.

Loki likes Robin Hood. He's not as much of a Trickster as he could be, but he comes close. The tears dry up as she gets lost in the story. The heat of the day wears off as he speaks, and when Steve notices Loki starting to shiver, he suggests they head inside. She gets up and offers her hand.

He rises and scoops her up into his arms. "Come along, Mrs Rogers. You have a very important job to do."

"Do I? Have we finally come to the making love portion of our evening?" Her fingers trace his jaw.

"I'm afraid so." He tries to look disappointed.

A dark eyebrow rises. Her lips curl up slightly. "Well we can skip it if you aren't feeling up to it."

Steve gives a meaningful look downward. "Not quite yet."

"Would you like me to try to get you up for it?"

"If it's not too much trouble?" For the second time that night, he lays her on their bed.

She sits up, back against the headboard. Her eyes look him over critically. "Hmm." Her finger taps against her lips. "First undress for me. I want to see what I'm working with."

He nods and begins to strip. The shirt comes off normally, but when he gets to his jeans his hands slow to a crawl.

Loki waits. "Problem?"

"The zipper seems to be stuck." Steve teases.

Her fingers flick down as though turning off the light. With it, his zipper goes down. "All fixed."

He laughs. "Thanks." He pushes them down.

"Hmm. Yes. I see what you mean." Her eyes are narrow as she looks at him. "You aren't up to this at all."

"We were just very cozy and relaxed." He reminds her with a shrug.

She slowly stands and walks to him. "We can still be relaxed." Her hand touches his neck and slowly travels down his chest as her lips come closer to his. "Perhaps we need a nice cozy and relaxed dance." Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade begins to play. She starts to sway as her hands move to dancing position.

Steve takes her hands and draws her close. As they move with the melody, the satin of her nightgown brushes his skin. It's arousing but not near as much as her unchanged green eyes.

"I love you." She says it softly, her breath brushing against his ear

"I love you, too." He can feel his cheeks heat even after all this time together. She's just so precious.

She looks into his eyes and smiles. It's genuine happiness. Her nose touches his. Then their lips meet. It feels as life-changing as their first kiss had been.

His hands caress her ear, her hair, her shoulder, but their lips never part. It seems part of the dance to move back toward the bed, to push up her nightgown. Entering her is as natural and instinctive as breathing. Her lips part in a shuddering breath. Her leg snakes around his. Her hands bring his lips closer. The music surrounds them, becomes their universe. It's all they need.

It's slow and tender, just as she asked for and just as they both want. He presses her down into the mattress, his weight a familiar comfort to her as they make love. Words are few, but they are all of love and belonging. So is every movement of their bodies.

"Loki." When Steve comes, it may not be as hard as some other times, but it is intense in the most significant way.

She holds him close, her body trembling. "Welcome home."

He chuckles softly and kisses her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you." She sighs with contentment.

He gently rolls off her only to pull her right back into his arms. "This is home. Not the building. You, here, with me."

"I know. But I like it best when home is in our bed." She kisses his chest.

"Yes, yes, silly girl." He strokes her hair. "Though I do like the familiarity."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro lays Alice in her crib and starts up the mobile. He gives her tummy a stroke. "Good night, little one."

Belly full and bunny close, the child settles with a sigh.

He makes sure the baby monitor is on then quietly leaves the room. He closes the door behind him and goes to find Betsy.

Sensing him, she looks up from her book as she reads in bed. "She's good?"

"Yes. All tucked in." He goes to the other side of the bed and lies next to her. "And you? Are you good?"

"I'm alright." She smiles at him and strokes his hair.

"Good." He smiles at her. "And if you wish to change something, then let me know. I want you to be comfortable here."

She seems to consider it. "I wish you wouldn't look so sad in certain areas of the house."

"Do I?" It comes as a genuine surprise.

"The kitchen. The stairs up." Betsy takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. "You miss her."

He nods. "At least I know she will be back someday." He takes Betsy's hand. "We will have to make new, good memories there."

She smiles. "I suppose we can manage that."

Pietro gazes at her for a long moment, smiling softly as he does. Only after she asks him what, does he shake his head. "I am just enjoying your beauty and wondering what I did to deserve you."

She pushes his face away with her hand. "Stop that." She's both flattered and embarrassed.

He laughs. "So you're saying I do not deserve you." He teases.

"I'm saying you're ridiculous." Smiling, she shakes her head. "Love isn't something you deserve. It's something you work at every day."

"Then I will work very hard."

Betsy strokes his cheek. "You do an excellent job."

He turns his head to kiss her palm. "Thank you."

She leans in to steal a proper kiss.

Pietro holds her in place, lengthening it. "Mmm."

"One more of those and Alice'll be up again." She teases when she finally breaks it off.

He chuckles. His fingers trail over he leg. "We have managed a few times without her waking."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm getting the feeling you'd like to try again."

"Only if you aren't too tired. I know it was a long day."

"Just cuddle tonight, and I will give you a very good morning." She offers.

He opens his arms to her in response.

She presses into his chest. "Thank you."

He breathes her in. "No, thank you." He finds he's also tired.

She uses her mind to hit the lights and they snuggle into the bed. Her head rests on his chest. After a bit, she speaks softly. "You know I'm not with you because of the sex, right? I'm not like her."

"I know. I don't want her. Not anymore." His hand strokes her arm. "I'm grateful to her, though. She helped make me a better man. Without her, I would not have been good to you. For you."

"Like steel though fire." She smiles warmly. "I'm just glad for you, and proud, that you could find a good place for the both of you."

"For the three of us." He needs her to know that she's included.

Her hand presses against his chest. "I was never in that conflict. And you and I share something else, very different."

"Yes. Something more healthy and real."

"Exactly." She nods.

"Good night, real and healthy Betsy."

"Sleep well, silly and sweet Pietro."

He smiles and closes his eyes. If Wanda were upstairs, life would be just about perfect. Even with her in Wakanda, it is pretty close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When the door opens, Matt doesn't notice it. It's not that his senses are off, it's that his attention is elsewhere. No one even knows he's at the office today, except Jess but she's off working on something of her own. He finally recognizes Karen's footsteps as they draw nearer. Still, he winces when she slams her palm on his desk. "I thought we were friends, Matt?!"

He slowly pulls his fingers away from the keyboard. His voice is even when he lifts his head and speaks. "Hello, Karen. How are you today? I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Is there something the matter?"

"Really? That's the greeting I get?" She huffs and crosses her arms. "At first I was letting you slide, thinking you were getting through a personal thing, but I see what you're doing. I think it's completely rotten of you to ditch your best friends just to keep a woman. Especially _that_ woman."

He frowns. "I've been a little busy, Karen. And you know she's not the reason I've been keeping my distance."

"I know that? I know no such thing. What I do know is Foggy needs you and you've been nowhere around. And you won't even take my requests to interview you for that garden project." She expresses with her hands even though he can't see.

He takes a breath. "Okay. Interview me."

She slaps the table again in frustration. "The interview is not the point."

"Okay. I'll call Foggy. Better?"

"No, that's not _better_. You're so stupid. We're your friends, Matt. You can't just ditch us." Hurt is creeping into her voice. "I mean, leading me on was harsh enough but you abandoned us in that trial. You abandoned _her_ already, I saw that other woman in your bed! You've twisted yourself around in so many lies I'm not sure I know who you are anymore. I used to think you were a good man. Now I don't know."

Matt's jaw clenches. "I wasn't the one doing the leading. And you don't know anything about Jess and me."

She gets defensive. "You kissed _me_ , asshole. And I don't need to know about you two, when I can see how you act. But maybe she's the kind of woman who doesn't care if you cheat. Not like she's got a great track record."

"Get out, Karen."

"Not until you start acting like you again."

He gets up. "This is me. This is me saying you don't get to talk about my girlfriend like that. Not to me." He leans in. "This is also me saying that what happens between me and Foggy is none of your business. And This is me saying that I will not be interviewed by you so long as your work is as biased as you are."

At that she slaps him, hard as she can. "Wake up. Look at yourself. I used to be proud of being your friend. More the fool me, I guess."

He has nothing to say to that. What can he say? "You're no fool." It's all he can manage.

"You don't deserve me. And definitely not Foggy. Not even your girlfriend. Shape up." She starts backing out of the office.

"Or what?"

"You're going to end up alone." She says it simply and sadly before closing the door firmly behind her.

He sits down. He speaks softly to himself. "That's the plan." Only Jess has put a huge wrench into that. He has a hard time concentrating on work after that. After a few more minutes of arguing with himself, he calls Foggy.

"Nelson." He's in the middle of working and doesn't even check the screen before answering.

"Hey, Foggy. It's the ghost of Christmas Past." It's a stupid thing to say, but it's the first thing that came out of Matt's mouth.

"All this time and still not funny."

"Sorry. Just calling to see how you were." Matt feels so stupid in this moment.

"Guilt trip from Jess?" He keeps typing, not expecting much from Matt.

"Karen actually. She gave me an earful." He rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry. You're probably busy. I'll talk to you later."

Foggy sighs. "Sorry about her, she's been on a thing lately. You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." He sounds tired. "You? How are the fancy law offices?"

"Fancy." Foggy confirms. "A little nerve-racking at the moment, with Marci mad at me."

That gets Matt's attention. "Why is Marci mad at you?"

"I wish I knew." He rubs his neck. "Maybe it was her dog's birthday and I forgot?"

"Could be it's not you and she's just taking it out on you." Matt offers. "I hope it works out."

"Thanks. I'm just letting it blow over. How're you? Otherwise, I mean."

"Good actually. Things have calmed down." He goes on to tell Foggy that he and Jess have settled into the new place. "It's good." He doesn't sound entirely convincing.

"But?"

Matt chuckles. Of course Foggy would know there was a but. "But I'm pretty sure every woman other than Jess hates me."

"I'm pretty sure most of the men hate you, too. So it's not a gender thing."

"Oh well that's good to know." He rubs his eyes. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Foggy shakes his head. "Even the lone ranger had Tonto, but you refuse to let anyone close. You hold on tight to anything you can wedge between us. Uh, you."

Matt wonders if this is bash Matt day. "Right. I should let you get back to work."

"I'll call you later, once I've slogged through this. Better, we can meet for a beer." It's an olive branch.

"That'd be nice." He justifies it to himself by telling himself it's a beer between colleagues. He'll just try to be careful that no one follows him there.

"Josie's?"

"Sounds great."

"Seven. Don't you dare stand me up."

He tries to remember if he has any plans with Jess. He's fairly certain he doesn't. "Seven."

"See you then." He hangs up, then, and returns to work.

Matt calls Jess to let her know he's having drinks with Foggy later. She doesn't believe him, at first. "Pull the other one."

"No really. Josie's at 7. You can come spy on me if you want." Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. "Maybe make sure none of Fisk's guys are there."

Jess snorts. "You're funny. But I'll patrol the perimeter for you, jaa."

"Thanks, noodle." Karen's words come back to haunt him. Yes he almost cheated on Jess, but he didn't go through with it. And he told her immediately. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Though I'm sort of curious what's inspired this affection." The usual barb is gone from her voice, replaced by fondness.

"Karen came by to berate me. Guess I earned it. Some of it." He winces. "Please don't try to retaliate or anything."

"Not even a little?" She jokes.

"Not even a little. My revenge will be in not letting her interview me."

"Can mine be in loving you very well?"

He can't help but smile. "That is acceptable."

"Acceptable?" She giggles. "Just for that, I'm hiding your suit."

"You wouldn't dare. You love me in it too much." It amazes him that he's feeling better.

"I'll hide it someplace easy to find." She assures him. "Over my naked body."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that."

"Just means you'll have to find me." She laughs.

"I think I can manage that." He assures her. "So I'll see you later tonight. Not sure how long Foggy and I will be."

Jess chuckles. "No worries, I'll be stalking you, remember?"

“Right. I look forward to hearing you dirty talk to make me blush." He realizes he just gave her that idea.

"Now, Matthew. Would I do that? Honestly."

"Yes. Yes you would."

She laughs again. "Maybe I'll just misquote Styx lyrics at you?"

"Ooh that would be torture." His brow is furrowed in pain. "You wouldn't be that cruel."

"Maybe leave him, I must be on my way, this time he's drawing near. My trainers glowing, icing in your eyes. The love beneath your tears." She sings for him.

"I'm hanging up now."

"I'm going to find a dark alley to touch myself in." She counters.

He shakes his head. "Have fun with that."

"A good boyfriend would suggest the dark corner of his office."

"I think we both know I'm a bad boyfriend." But that reminds him. "But I should probably take you on some dates. Would you like to go listen to some music Friday?"

That makes her furrow her brow. "Only if there's a band you actually want to see. I'm happy to stay at home and listen to something from our collection."

"There is actually." He can't help himself. "A Styx tribute band. I'm kidding. Actually, the Foo Fighters are in town for a few nights."

"And you magically got tickets? Or do you need Jess to work her magic?" There's a little tease in there. She's sure he didn't think about it ahead of time.

He scratches his head. "I helped one of their roadies. He said he could get me tickets."

There's a pause. "Colour me impressed. Well, not that you helped someone. I know that's you all over."

"So...would you like to go? I'll even let you dress me."

"You don't have to bribe me. I'd follow you to hell, jaa." She chuckles to herself.

"Great. Well, not great about following me to hell." He does worry that he'll end up there sometimes. "I'll call him as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Then I shall daydream about you in a tee and jeans and let you do that." She teases.

"Thank you. See you tonight." He ends the call and immediately makes the one to his roadie contact. He's almost completely over Karen's visit.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol stands feet shoulder width apart with her hands held forward like a gun and seems to be pointing at the target with one eye closed.

Clint walks in with his bow and a quiver of arrows. "Mind sharing?"

"I might break your toys." Carol points out as her fingers light up.

"I meant the space not the equipment." Then he raises his voice. "Fire in the hole!"

She chuckles. "Well, since you asked nice."

He walks to a target at the end of the room, barely flinching when she finally releases her energy.

She smiles at the steadfast archer. He's really the best in the business for a reason. "So. How're the kids?"

That instantly brings a smile to his face. "Good. Growing like weeds." He selects an arrow. "You, Bucky, and the girls should come to the farm for a visit. We can do a playdate thing."

"That would be amazing. When's your next trip back?"

"I go home Friday nights. Come back Wednesdays." He aims. "Just pick a weekend."

"Well, the girls are beginning to walk, so let's let them get steady on their feet and then they can really terrorize your place." She winks.

He laughs. "Don't worry. Our place is completely childproof." He lets the arrow fly. It sinks deep into the center of the target.

She smiles. "I'm not that worried about them. Kree DNA." She points her finger and burns it up.

"Right. I should probably remind my wife." He looks at her and at the target she blew up. "How much control do you have over the strength of that?"

"Pretty good, so long as I can focus. Why?" She tilts her head.

"Just curious." He tilts his head. "Can you destroy, say, the center and the first ring only?"

"Partly depends on the target, itself." Still she aims and fires. It's pretty good, just slightly off center with second ring slightly singed.

"Nice. Impressive actually." He looks over at her. "My condolences by the way. I heard about your journalist friend."

Carol stills for a moment, then speaks quietly. "Well, the cancer was pretty harsh on her, so I'm happy she's not in pain anymore."

His voice gets just as quiet. "How's Jess doing?"

"She seems perfect." She crosses her arms. "Needless to say I'm really worried."

"You should be." His brow furrows. "Anything I can do to help?"

She shrugs. "You know her. She piles up everything she can until she cracks. We just have to look for one of them before they get too big."

"Well call me if, you know, intervention or whatever." He selects another arrow.

"Thanks." This time she tries to take aim to hit the arrow mid-flight.

He lets the arrow fly.

She manages to just singe the end.

Clint laughs. "Nice try. You want to aim where it's going to be, not where it is."

"I was. I misjudged your speed." Carol tells him.

He shrugs. "It happens."

"It's why we practice." She agrees.

A smile appears on Clint's face. "Yes, ma'am." He can totally see her leading all of the Avengers, not just New York.

"Alright. Let's do this again. I want to be able to light one of your arrows mid air to surprise an enemy." She readies herself.

Clint readies another arrow. "In 3. 2. 1." He shoots.

This time she's able to ignite the shaft as planned. "Yeah!" She cheers and claps him on the back.

He raises his hand, and they high five. "Wanna try it again?"

"You know I do." She chuckles.

They practice for a while, Carol getting better as they do. "You've got some mad skills, Colonel." Clint says it with a smile.

She grins back. "You're not so bad, yourself."

"Thanks. I try." He retrieves the arrows that still exist. He laughs at how few it is. "Maria is not gonna be happy with this month's arrow expense."

"Send her to me."

"You got it." He checks the tip of one before grabbing the last. "Bucky watching the kids?"

She nods. "Hard to get him away, sometimes."

"I can imagine. I think my wife wishes she had that problem."

"I think she'd be more interested in you hiring a sitter so you can take her out." Carol teases him.

"Probably." He shrugs. "We try to do a date night every couple of weeks."

She smiles. "Us too, though the girls get a bit fussy lately when either of us leaves."

"You'll need a new babysitter from what I hear." He's alluding to the now-absent America.

"Yeah. I guess we will." America is not the only one she's lost lately.

"Maybe Jess can pick up the slack." He shakes his head. "Never saw her as the mother type. It's still weird to me that she has a kid now."

"Sort of." Carol reminds him. "She's not ready for that sort of thing all the time."

"True. But part of the time is still something."

She nods. "She's finally growing up, poor thing."

"It's tough."

"I have to admit I still get a little sad sometimes that you two didn't work out. I think it would've helped her a lot." She shrugs and looks down, slightly ashamed. "Not that I blame you or anything."

"I blame me if that helps." He rubs his neck. "She deserves better than me."

"I think you would've been good, but that's just not how things went." She smiles warmly. "She's found someone else that she's able to connect with."

"I'm glad." He checks the time. "I'm going to go do some weight training. Wanna come and make me feel like a weakling?" He smiles.

"You know it's always my pleasure to watch sweaty men feel pathetic." She grins.

He chuckles. "Something you and Jess have in common from what I remember."

"Oh yes, we often do it together."

 

"Yeah. Good thing Bucky is stronger than the average guy." They head to the gym where luckily the weight machines are empty.

Carol chuckles and shakes her head. "While it does scratch certain itches, I know he could be gentler than a butterfly and I'd still be nuts for him."

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "I meant for him."

"Oh. You should tell him that." She shrugs and looks to the free weights.

Clint shakes his head and grabs a bench. He starts with arm curls.

"I mean it." She frowns."Apparently I emasculate him constantly."

Clint shrugs. "He chose it. And he loves you." He reminds her as he keeps a mental count of his curls. "Probably doesn't help that he's from before Mad Men times."

Carol smiles. "Yeah. But, I mean, I can only be so girly." She laughs.

"Pretty sure if he wanted super girly, he wouldn't have married you."

She laughs. "That's fair. But I'm sure he likes to feel needed sometimes, manly.'"

He nods. "We all do. Even women. And pets. And kids." He clarifies that he means being needed not manly.

"Well, I know that." She smiles. "Counts in our team, too. That's why you threatened to retire, right?"

"I wanted to retire to spend time with my family. Interpret that as you will." He switches arms.

She chuckles. "You and yours are always welcome at our place."

"Thanks. I'll let Laura know."

Carol nods. "Hey, we can't be apart from our uncle and cousins." She smiles as she picks up a 50 lb barbell with one hand.

Clint chuckles. He knows it's lip service, but he's okay with that. It's a lot better than after Jess learned he was married.

"I mean it. We Avenger parents need to stick together." She turns her head toward him.

"Guess so." Truth is, he's used to doing it alone and in secret. It was always safer that way.

Carol sighs. She can tell he's not buying it. "I guess Buck and I need you more than you need us."

"If anyone can handle it, you can. Not so sure about him though." He gives her a smirk.

She laughs. "Ass."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha walks into the lab with two lattes. She has learned that resupplying them with some form of caffeine every 3 hours works best. "Coffee, gentlemen?" She asks it in her best 1960s air stewardess voice.

Bruce turns to smile at her. "Thank you, Tash. But you really don't need to play housewife. You should be helping out."

"Are you kidding. I need a break from you two every few hours." She winks at him then goes to give Tony his latte. "Tony, I looked over the plans for the outdoor target range. Are you really having it pull double duty as a driving range? 'Cause that's kinda cool."

"People will need it if Bruce wants his little health spa." Tony rolls his eyes even as he carefully assembles a piece of the computer mainframe for the facility.

She lightly slaps him upside the head. "It's not a little health spa. It's a wellness center."

"Close enough. Aren't you supposed to be sourcing me drugs?" He huffs.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

"Good." Tony pulls on some special goggles so he can focus in on the details.

Bruce chuckles. "Construction starts soon. He's getting nervous."

"Am not"

"Completely nervous." Natasha agrees. She goes to sit in her usual spot. She's been ensuring the rehabilitation areas meet top medical standards. She's gotten really good at pretending to be a graduate student.

Bruce gives her a wink as he resumes going through the resumes they've received. He gives them a first pass. When he's done, she gives them a second more thorough one - background checks, internet activity, that sort of thing.

Tony's off in his own happy world of assembling the most modern computer possible. When Bruce suggests breaking for supper, the billionaire waves them off. "Go be couple-y for a while."

Natasha chuckles and teases. "Still not interested in a three-some?"

"Go." He points.

Bruce chuckles and takes her arm. "Let's go into town again."

"Mind if I freshen up a little?" She gives him her sweetest smile.

He nods. "Meet me out front."

She kisses his cheek and runs off.

As soon as they're both out of earshot, Tony uses the opportunity to dial up Pepper.

"Tony?" It's amazing how a single word can carry such concern.

"You still mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Because you take the weight of the world on your shoulders and keep everything inside? Or because you left without a word, and I've been sick with worry?" She sighs. "Please tell me you aren't alone. And your robots don't count."

"I left a note... Somewhere. JARVIS didn't tell you? I'm with Bruce." He frowns to himself. "We're building a thing for health."

She rests her forehead in her hand. "I got the note. Saying you need time away wasn't saying much." She takes a breath. "How is Bruce?"

"He seems good. Natasha joined us, that helped."

"And you? How are you?" She's been worried.

"Sober and fed." It sounds like he barely believes it, either.

She smiles in relief. "Sounds like Bruce is a good influence on you."

"He's not you, though."

"That's probably a good thing." She takes a breath. "I miss you, too."

Tony takes a few breath, then he does something he rarely ever does. He apologizes. "Look, I'm sorry if my actions hurt you but I don't take back my choices. Every one was made based on the best info I had at the time. This is me, this is how I am like it or lump it."

"Oh, Tony. Is this about you leaving or supporting the Sokovia Accords? Because I supported them, too, remember?" She rubs her eyes. "I forgive you for leaving. And I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you. But the company..."

"No, you're the responsible one. It's one of your most annoyingly adorable qualities." He sighs. "As soon as I've got JARVIS up and running here, you'll see what we've done, what we're doing. And then I want to come home. I'm just not sure what that means right now. I'm not Stark Enterprises, I'm not the Avengers. What's left?"

"You were never either of those things, Tony. You're a futurist. You're a genius. I know you'll find a way to use that to help people." Her eyes stare at the kinetic metal sculpture on her desk. "I just really hope I get to be a part of it."

"Come on, Pep. You've literally held my heart in your hands. I just need to figure this out, the rest of this." His arm waves though she can't see. "You need to stay safe until I'm sure you can do that with me."

"Just follow your heart and don't close yourself off. I love you."

"Love you, too. Check on Rhodey for me?"

"I will." Pepper doesn't want to hang up. For the last few years, since the Battle of New York, after every conversation with Tony she's wondered if it will be the last. She still has that feeling. So she doesn't tell him about General Ross visiting her and how Happy threw him out. She simply takes a breath and says, "Goodbye, Tony."

"Wait, wait." He has a small amount of the same fear so he has to make up something. "The fast kid. He had his baby, right? Could you get them something? Oh, maybe Steve and Loki too for getting knocked up. Please."

She smiles. "I will. Anything in particular?"

"You know I'm terrible at gifts."

"I don't know. You did buy me that fabulous blue dress for my birthday that one year." She teases.

"I'll have to make sure you get something just as nice this year."

"You will." That feels like the end of a conversation, so she continues. "I'll make sure the babies get diapers, clothes, and a college fund."

"And something cool." He insists. "Like an Iron Man bib."

She smiles. "Do we make a onesie with a little hat? Because that would be adorable."

"Do you mean to tell me those don't exist? Pepper, fix it. Fix the world immediately." He jokes.

She chuckles. "I'm saying I don't know. Knowing Loki, they probably have a whole fashion line for babies and toddlers." She swivels her chair to look out the window.

It suddenly makes him curious. "Don't tell me you're getting the urge for one, too, Pep. You've got enough niece and nephews. Anyway, more than enough to cure baby fever."

"Don't worry, Tony. I don't have baby fever. Yet." It is something she's been thinking about though.

"Good, I need a few more years to settle down." But there's a hint of promise in that.

"Oh, so you're assuming I'd have them with you." She teases lightly. "I was actually considering Happy or maybe Rhodey."

"Please. You can't hold my leash and be interested in someone else. Nope. You're stuck with me." He informs her gleefully. "Pretty sure we count as common law or something by now."

It's nice to hear his lighter side. "Probably. You realize I get half of everything you own."

"12% on paper, though I'm pretty sure you already claimed everything."

"Just the important things." Her voice is softer, affectionate even.

It makes him smile for the first time in days. "I don't suppose you could arrange to take October off? I was going to go give Vision a hand in setting up the new base in Wakanda. Don't you like elephants?"

"Giraffes. And our Board meeting is in October. I can join you the last week." She offers.

"Two weeks?"

"Week and a half." It's the best she can do.

"Deal. But you owe me a week skiing in January."

"You got it."

"Great. Now get back to making me lots of money so I can spend it all on you. Oh, and I guess protecting the world." He pauses. "Call me tomorrow?"

"On this number? Sure." She smiles. "I can call you tonight for a little phone hanky panky."

"Or you can call to tell me about your day. I'll be equally happy." He admits.

It's a sure sign that he's grown. He's become a better man than the one she originally went to work for. "We can do that. I'll call you tomorrow. Oh, Happy says hi."

Tony chuckles. "Good. Give him a raise. Or a bunny. Or something."

"I'll find something in between."

"You're the very best, Pep. Even better than caffeine."

"Well that is definitely high praise from you." She hears a chime and looks at her computer. "I have to run to a meeting. I love you, Tony."

"Love you. Talk to you tonight." Part of him is tempted to ask her to leave on the phone so he can just listen to her all day. Instead, he reluctantly hangs up.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As soon as Carol walks into the door of her house, the scent of cookies fills her senses. "Mommy's home!" Bucky gets up off the ground where the girls are, rushes to the kitchen, and returns with a plate of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies.

His glee makes her slightly suspicious as she closes the door. "Hey honey. What trouble have you three been getting into?"

He can barely contain himself. "I finished. The book. Well the first draft but still. Finished." He grins, then his brow furrows. "You thought these were 'I'm sorry' cookies?"

"I wasn't sure. It's been a while since you've greeted me so cheerfully." She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tender kiss. "Finishing your book deserves something way better than cookies. I'm calling Jess, and we're having a date night."

He beams. "We don't have a baby sitter. I'm okay celebrating here."

"No, she'll babysit." She slaps his shoulder.

He makes a face. "Right. Sorry. My brain has kind of shut off. Too much sugar."

She laughs and kisses his nose. "Let me call her quick. Then I'll change into something special."

"Okay." He kisses her then returns to the twins.

When she makes the call, she's happy to hear Jess is more than willing to watch the girls for her and promises to be over as soon as she can. She lets Bucky know than goes to pick out a dress.

Bucky tells the girls he better go change, too. He grabs them, one under each arm, and takes them to the bedroom. "We're coming in!"

"You're fine." She replies as she stands before their closet in her underwear.

"Isn't mommy beautiful?" He asks their daughters.

"Nakers." Becky points out gleefully. 

"Nakers." Bucky laughs as he puts them down. "You're funny."

Carol rolls her eyes. "You're terrible, Buck." She finally picks out a simple yellow dress and pulls it on.

"Wait. Why am I terrible?" He feels falsely judged.

"For encouraging her." She turns to face him, brushing some hair off her face as she smiles at him.

"You are as beautiful as the day is long." He pulls off his shirt as he appreciates her. Then he grabs a red henley and puts it on.

That brings some pink to her cheeks. "Stop, you flatterer." She moves to sit with the girls and watch him change.

He changes his black lounge pants for dark trousers and puts on shoes. Then he fixes his hair. "Am I presentable?"

"Presen'ble." Becky repeats to her mother and Carol gives her a squeeze. 

"You girls tell daddy he is very handsome. Like a prince in a story."

Lina blinks at her. "Hantome pints?"

"Bear pince." Becky says with confidence.

Carol laughs. "Yes, exactly right. That makes you our princesses." She kisses the two dark heads.

"Pincessessss." Lina giggles. "Oowie!" She points at the cat on the windowsill.

"Chewie is the queen, I think." Carol chuckles as the cat tenses then leaps to the floor to scurry under the bed.

"Chewie is a very skittish queen." Bucky says as he sits on the bed. "Now what do we need to do to get you two ready for Auntie Jess?"

Becky reaches up for him. "Jizz?"

Carol snorts before she can stop herself. "Yes, Auntie Jess."

Bucky is laughing as he picks up his girl. She can feel his chest rumbling. "Should we be nice and change your diaper?"

"Bear." Becky states firmly and pats his chest. "Bear."

Lina crawls to her mother. "Mama."

"Come here, you." Carol pulls her into her lap for a cuddle. "Do you need a change, huh? Or maybe just some extra kisses?"

"Kisses." She giggles.

Carol is happy to cover her face with them.

She squeals with glee.

"Lilili, Bear?" Becky looks at her dad.

"You want kisses, too?" He looks at her in surprise. Then he peppers her face in kisses as he makes kissing noises. "Mwa mwa mwa mwa mwa."

It's her turn to squeal.

Carol laughs at the two girls. "You really love kisses, huh? You'll have to teach auntie Jess."

"What are we teaching me, now?" Jess leans against the doorframe, having let herself in and followed the laughter.

Rolling her eyes, Carol turns to get best friend. "We'll start with kissing, then we'll try manners."

"Just because I don't use them doesn't mean I haven't mastered them." Jess teases and steps over to give Carol a soft kiss on the lips. "Like that?"

"I don't know, I've had better."

Jess kisses her again, and it's definitely the sort of kiss that could make any man jealous.

Carol laughs when she pulls away, slapping Jess's hip. "Bad. You're a committed woman, now."

"A little tease never hurt anyone." Jess lifts Lina from Carol's lap and kisses her cheek. "Right, Lina-bean?"

Bucky stands there watching them in disbelief. "Which one of us are you supposed to be teasing?"

"Yes." Jess gives him a wink. "Now you two go have fun, I've got the girls. Be late as you like, Matt knows how to find me. Assuming he doesn't get distracted."

"Aun Jizz?" It almost sounds like Lina is saying orange juice as she reaches for Jess.

"Yes, sweetheart? You wanna watch a movie with me? Maybe Bugs Bunny?" She gives the child a warm hug.

"Me me." Becky reaches for both of them.

Bucky hands her over. As soon as he does, he gives both his daughters a kiss on their heads. "Be good for Auntie Jess."

"And only believe half of what she says." Carol teases before she kisses each and gives Jess one on the cheek. "I owe you big time."

Jess smiles and shakes her head. "Get out. Have fun. You need it."

Bucky takes his wife's hand. "Where should we go?"

She leans in to whisper. "Go-karting then pizza?"

He chuckles. "Can you do that in that dress?"

She playfully makes a fist. "Never ask me what I'm capable of."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Okay okay. I'm sorry." His arm goes around her. "Are we driving or flying?"

"What does my hubby want?" She looks at him.

"Honestly?" He looks at her. "I thought maybe you could fly us to Coney Island. Whatever we do, I want to end up at the beach before we have to go home."

"One flight to Coney island coming up." She wraps her arms around him and soon the thrill of rushing air surrounds them.

He holds her tight. His life still amazes him in all the best ways.

She's careful to pick a landing spot so no one will get a peek up her skirt as they descend. She kisses him as they touch ground.

"You always sweep me off my feet." He knows it's a bad pun, but it's true in every sense.

"You're welcome." She chuckles. "Now, want me to be one of your adoring 40s girls so you can show me your idea of a good time?"

"No." It looks like he's going to say something romantic. "I want to take you up on the Wonder Wheel, maybe a few more rides. Then I want to eat hot dogs and get a funnel cake."

Carol chuckles and takes his arm. "Well I just want to kiss you every chance I get."

"I can live with that." He kisses her.

She tugs him a bit closer. "And I want to do something dirty somewhere inappropriate."

His hands rest on her hips. "One of the reasons I wanna end up on the beach, doll."

"I knew I married you for a reason." She grins.

"My amazingly good looks. My roguish smile. My age." He winks.

She nudges him. "Your huge dick. Your enthusiasm. Your endurance." She starts giggling.

"Aaaaand there goes the moment." He teases.

"Then take my hand and let's go start another." She holds it out for him.

He takes it then starts running to the amusement park. She runs along, laughing freely. She looks over at him and it's like falling in love all over again.

Bucky almost feels like he's 16 again. Only it's better. They get in one of the ferris wheel's swinging cabins that runs on tracks to make it more thrilling. The kiss during the entire ride.

They play a few games, Carol trying to prove she's a better shot but she just can't beat her husband whether it be water guns or darts or ring toss.

He kisses her cheek. "You're not used to having to use a tool." He'd think she was letting him win, but he knows how competitive she is.

"You're a tool." She teases him. Then she suggests they get some food. "I want a candy apple. And we should bring some cotton candy back fr the girls."

"Hot dogs. Funnel cake. Candy apple. Beach." He gives her look. "Cotton candy. Home."

She gives him a salute. "Yessir."

Bucky eats his hot dogs like they are the best things on earth. "Taste like my childhood."

Carol eats hers more slowly, making sure he's looking when she makes the gesture look downright sexual. It's making him reconsider getting the funnel cake before the beach. She gives him a glance as she pushes the last bite into her mouth.

He looks at her with hunger. "I'm thinking beach. Now."

Carol laughs once she swallows. "Guess you better take me there, then." Her arms go around his shoulders and he's pulled into a slow but hungry kiss.

It takes a lot of will to pull away. He does it though. Barely. He stands and pulls her up. "Come with me, doll."

"It'd be my absolute pleasure." She smiles as she lets him lead the way.

They make their way to the beach and continue along it until they leave the people behind. Carol gives Bucky a playful look and pulls him down to the sand with her. He kisses her immediately, deep and passionately. She lays back in the sand, hands keeping him as close as possible. She's already moaning her pleasure for him.

It isn't long before he's reaching between her legs, hand squeezing her thigh. He speaks breathlessly between kisses. "You're the most. Exciting woman. I've ever met."

"And you. You're the most. Amazing. Man." Her legs part easily. Had there been any doubt of her wanting him, it would be gone now. Even with her lips firmly sealed against his, she still manages noisy passion filled sounds.

After a moment of fumbling with Bucky's trousers, he pushes into her. They feel complete.

"Bucky." Carol sighs happily. Her hand slides up the back of his shirt to feel skin.

"Carol." He sucks on her chin then down her neck. His thrusts are slow and deep.

She caresses his neck and back. "Oh, God yes. My Bucky. My perfect, wonderful Bucky."

"I love you." He smiles at her as he realizes he's had fantasies like this. But he never thought it could feel like this. It isn't just physical pleasure. It's everything, the whole package - how he feels inside and out. He kisses her again as his tempo speeds up.

"Oh, I know." She smiles against his lips. It still amazes her that it's true. That a man - this man - not only wants her, but wants to share her life. Her arms come up to hug him close. "You complete me."

He can't get enough of her or of the noises she's making. They spur him on until he's moaning with her.

Her hips meet his with more and more power as she seeks that release only he brings, of body and soul. Her cries become louder until pleasure wins and her voice breaks in the ecstasy of his name. "Bu-ah!"

His hand grips her thigh, squeezing it as he comes. He gasps his release against her neck.

"Buck." She's short on breath and sweaty but incredibly satisfied.

"Right here, doll." His own breath comes heavy and hard. "Only bad thing about the beach is it'll take a week before we've washed all of the sand from every crevice it's gotten into."

"Better go a few times, then. Get the best value for our pain." She teases before giving him a soft kiss. "I love you, Bucky. Sergeant James Bucky Winter Soldier Buchanan Barnes. More than I ever believed was possible."

He laughs. "Jesus, I've got a long name." He caresses her chin. "And I love you, Colonel Carol Captain Marvel Danvers Barnes." He gets tongue tied at Danvers but manages to complete it.

She smiles up at him, blue eyes shining. There's a thousand things she wants to say, but nothing seems to come out. He settles for a kiss. Then another. They've never needed words. Words were always icing for them. She seems to agree and allows her hands to go back to exploring. She knows every muscle but she wants to memorize them all again, by every single sense.

Words finally intrude. "I'm definitely going to need that funnel cake now." He makes no move to get up though.

Carol starts laughing. "Maybe by the time you're done, we'll be ready for round two?"

He nods. "Wanna try not breaking the shower? Or do you wanna get more sand first."

"Yes." She grins.

He grins back. "Alright."

After a bit of internal struggle, she pushes him off. "Let's get that sugar so you have a chance of keeping up."

Bucky flops onto his back. "So cruel. Good thing I love you." He puts his cock away and gets up.

"Hey, I took the sand for you." She's trying to brush off as she rises.

"Good point. I take back the cruel comment." He decides to do the shaking method to get the sand off. It isn't very successful.

She laughs and starts brushing him with her hands. "Please, allow me to put my hands all over you."

Grinning, he holds out his arms. "Well if you insist."

"Now that's just asking for it." She tackles him back into the sand. They wrestle playfully for a bit before she pins him down, holding a wrist with each hand as she straddles him.

Now that's a view he knows he won't get tired of. "Hey, doll."

"Gotcha, Bucky-bear." She leans in for a quick kiss.

"You got me a long time ago." Though it wasn't actually all that long ago. "The night we met, I was yours. Didn't realize then just how completely, but I was yours nonetheless."

She nods and brings his arms up around her waist. "It's mutual. I didn't think I'd ever be tied down, but then there you were. How could I face a life without you?"

"No idea. And we don't need to find out." He kisses her softly. "Now let's go get some dessert."

Carol smiles and rises. She pulls him up and brushes him off again.

They walk hand-in-hand first for the apple then for the funnel cake. They find an empty picnic table and sit next to each other. It's perfect.

She rests her head on his shoulder between bites and her hand never leaves his knee. There's a few sticky sweet kisses but they mostly enjoy the treats in silence. Afterwards, they take another walk on the beach. This one is unhurried, relishing the sound and smell of the surf. Carol ends up carrying her shoes in her free hand. At one point she runs ahead to grab a stick to write their names in the sand.

When he catches up, he guides her hand to draw a heart around the names. Then he kisses her cheek. "I love it."

"And I love you." She wraps her arms around him, leaning against his shoulder.

Bucky holds her as a little of the heart gets washed away by the surf. He doesn't see it as an omen. Sand is inherently transitory. But this, this feeling, this extraordinary woman in his arms is forever. And he'll fight tooth and nail for her and their daughters.


	242. Do Not Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finishes painting the nursery. Sam and Jen clear things up. Matt out-stubborns Jess. Wanda is tired. Sofia has coffee with Loki.

As he walks in the bedroom, tee and sweats stained with paint, Steve freezes as he views Loki. She may only be in shorts and a borrowed shirt but she seems truly a goddess this morning. He feels slightly overwhelmed by his love for her and glances away with a blush.

She's sitting on the bed and looking at the book of drawings he gave her on her first Christmas. She knows she should be up and finishing the dusting, but she found the book and couldn't resist looking through it. Ink and Smudge are sleeping against her. She wipes away a stray tear and scratches Ink's head.

"Hey gorgeous." Steve moves to kneel next to the bed and look up at her. "I'm finished."

"You are? I got distracted." She's getting distracted again as her eyes drink him in. Her hand reaches out to caress his cheek, making sure he's real.

He tilts his head to kiss his fingers. "That is why I made that for you, so I'm glad. Would you like to see?"

She nods. After one last lingering look at the page, she closes the book and stands. "Sorry, kitties."

Smudge lifts his head sleepily and mrows before putting it back down.

Steve chuckles and offers his hand. "You dork."

"Me? Why?" She asks as she takes it.

"Talking to your cats again." He teases before leading her toward the nursery.

"Well they are living creatures, Steven."

He kisses her head. "I'm teasing you. Now tell me what you think." He's done the room just as promised, using a dreamlike watercolour style Brooklyn's streets start on one wall and fade through a mystic forest to become Asgard on the opposite wall then fades again through the forest to return to the Brooklyn wall.

Loki walks in with reverence, stopping only when she gets to the middle of the room. Then she slowly turns around, awe and pride in her eyes. "It's perfect." She turns to Steve. "It's perfect." She just might cry again.

He pulls her close for a hug, preemptively. "Only the best for my Lo' and my Sarah."

She holds him tightly. "You're the best husband ever in the history of husbands."

"That's pretty high praise." He tilts her chin up. "Why don't we just go have brunch and then look at baby furniture?"

She kisses him. "I'd love to."

"Good, let's get some clean clothes on." He playfully pats her ass.

She gives him a playful salute and hurries to the bedroom. Steve chuckles and follows, he needs to do the same afterall.

They change quickly, the cats not paying any attention. "I hope they have crepes." Loki says as they head out.

"Well, let's just find a place that does." He pulls out his phone to try a Google search.

"You spoil me." She does not look at all upset about it.

"Of course I do. You're my husband. Wife. Night sky."

He finds a place that serves crepes and drives them there. Loki gazes out the window as they go.

When they park, he puts a hand on her knee. "Come on, darling."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam and Jen have been trading texts for a while. Mostly at night when both don't have to work or at least can take small breaks when they do. Sam likes to send her random pictures. That's what he's doing now. He's taken a selfie with a piece of apple pie. He's frowning. 'Guess I have to eat this all by myself.'

She replies with a picture of apple slices in a baggie and a granola bar. 'I'm with you in spirit?' It's followed by a picture of the pile of documents on her desk.

'You mean you can't just dazzle them with your charms?' He replies back.

'You're a funny man, Sam Wilson'

This has been 90% of their relationship so far. But it's okay. It makes him appreciate the time they have together. And during that time they are usually eating or dancing or driving. That's good too. Sam looks at his phone and considers what to say next.

But it's Jen who texts first. It's a picture of her computer screen, showing the top of an email from Bruce.

He's surprised. 'Your cousin okay?'

'Wants me to visit. Needs legal advice.'

Now that does not surprise him. 'Can you go?'

'Probably not. But I'll see what I can do.' After a moment she adds. 'If I do, wanna play body guard?'

He smiles. It would be very typical of his post-Steve Rogers life for their first trip together would be to accompany her on a work trip to see her cousin who turns into a Hulk when he gets pissed. 'I'd love to.'

She smiles to herself as well. 'I'll actually try to get the time,thrn'

'Cool.' He keeps smiling at his phone and isn't sure why.

It takes a while before her next response. 'Free for breakfast?'

'I can be.'

'Well, I'm packing up to leave now.'

He chuckles. 'You propositioning me?'

'All I'm saying is I don't have to be back here for ten hours and haven't seen you in a week.' She hasn't decided yet if they'll take that step yet.

Sam smiles brightly. 'Do you need a pick up? Or we meeting somewhere?'

'Want to meet at my place?'

He replies by asking for her address.

She sends him a link with a map before she locks the office and walks out to her car.

He gets to her place just after she does. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey yourself." She lets him in. "Just need two minutes to get out of this suit. Make yourself at home."

He looks around. It's a bit on the Spartan side, suggesting what decorations are there are meaningful – photos of family, a couple plants, a wooden elephant, several stacks of books.

She returns shortly in a tee-shirt and pyjama pants. "Sorry about that. I'm glad you came, though." She moves to give him a hug.

He hugs back. "So I guess we aren't going out."

"God no. Netflix and... Well, let's start with Netflix?" She gives him a pouty look. "I'm just too tired from work."

He chuckles. "Netflix and take-out?" He offers as an alternative.

She nods, taking his hand. "That sounds amazing."

"Alright then." He smiles at her. "What do you feel like food-wise and movie-wise?"

She tilts her head in thought. "Something I can put in my mouth and something uh. not. stupid?"

"So no Dumb and Dumber then." He winks at her. "How about Chinese food and a Denzel Washington movie?"

"Great. I probably have a menu somewhere." She goes to start looking through a drawer until she does, indeed, produce a menu.

"Do you have any beer or wine?" He looks over her shoulder at the menu.

"I have Heineken?" She offers the menu over. "I know it's terrible, but I got a taste for it in college."

"It's fine." He glances at the menu. "Kung Pao chicken and an order of dumplings."

She nods and grabs her phone. She makes the order, adding seafood lo mein for herself. She settles into the couch with a loud groan once she hangs up.

Sam grabs two beers and sits next to her, handing her one.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek then pops it open, taking a long drink. "Days like today are exactly why I had a friend with benefits in law school."

"Oh?" He gives her a look to go on and takes a drink.

"Crazy detail oriented case. It was stress relief without the added stress of an actual relationship." She explains.

He nods. "I get it." He says it with no judgment in his voice, something very rare in Jen's experience. "But you don't have one of those now?"

She shakes her head. "No. I've sort of been hoping to find someone worth that stress, at this point in my life. I'm done with self centered assholes."

"I'm glad." He thinks. Then he puts his beer on the table beneath a coaster. "Scootch up. Or turn away."

"Huh? I must be really tired, that made no sense." Her beer ends up on the carpeted floor as she leans over to rest her head in his lap.

"Well I was gonna rub your shoulders." He plays with her hair instead.

"I'm happy here. I really like how you're not an asshole. I think that's my favorite thing about you." She yawns. "After your ass. You've got a great ass."

He laughs. "You really must be tired. Close your eyes. I'll wake you when the food gets here."

"Kay." She yawns again, already half asleep.

Sam looks around for the remote control as he continues running his fingers through her hair. He sees it on the coffee table, but it's out of reach. Were this his place, he might try sliding it over with his foot. That's out of the question here. So instead he hums "My Girl". Soon his lips are forming the words, and he sings it softly.

The buzzer for the apartment goes and Jen jumps from her rapture. "Shit. Guess that's dinner."

"Damn, girl. You must be hungry." Sam laughs

"Not funny. That startled me." She hits his shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry." He pulls out his wallet and joins her at the door.

She bumps him as she answers. "You're not. And put that away."

"You sure?" He was raised that men paid and has been trying to kick the habit enough to be respectful to the women who want to pay.

"Definitely." She kisses his cheek then grabs her own wallet and goes to get the food.

He slowly puts his wallet back in his pocket. Then he waits.

Once the food has exchanged hands and the door is once more safely closed to the door, Jen smiles. "Table or couch?"

"Whichever you prefer. Though table might be less risky." He adds the last not wanting to ruin her furniture.

"Because I care about that." She shrugs and heads to the table anyway.

Sam follows her with the beer. "Smells good."

She gives him a smile. "Well, it's not apple pie but it's something we can share."

"Nothing's as good as a good pie." He grins.

"Nothing?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, food wise."

Jen chuckles. "Good. I was worried I'd have to school your ass."

He smiles. "You may still have to."

"That so, pretty boy?" She pulls him close and kisses him softly. "Just a taste for now."

"Mmm. Thank you."

"Now eat your supper or no dessert." She teases.

Sam eats with gusto. He tells her about the Avengers facility.

She listens with interest and asks lots of questions. She also occasionally steals bites of his food.

He gives her a look the first time it happens then figures it's fine to do the same to her. His chopsticks move over to her plate and takes a shrimp.

She gives him the eye then steals a dumpling. "Sorry, I get hungry."

"I don't mind. I like women with appetites." He grins and takes a dumpling for himself.

"I'm not sure how I should take that." She teases.

"As it was meant - a compliment." He looks at her. "The Avengers have some departments, mostly tactical. Actually a lot of the other stuff is done by Stark Industries employees. A lot of us hire our own reps or lawyers. But that's personal. There really aren't, like, Avengers psychiatrists or lawyers or anything. Thought we probably need those." He hopes he isn't being too obvious.

She swallows a bite of his chicken. "Pretty sure I already told you I can't in good faith be both lawyer and girlfriend."

"Well as far as I know, we aren't hiring." He shrugs and keeps eating.

"Pretty sure they'd give it to Matty if they were." She points out. "He's already represented several of you."

"Somehow I doubt Jessica Drew would be okay with that." He gets up for some water.

Her eyes follow him. "With her boyfriend working? I don't think she'd mind."

"With him working for the Avengers." He finds the glasses. "Want some water or something?"

"I'm okay, thanks." She shakes her head with a smile. "And I really don't think you know her in saying that."

"I don't know her much at all, so you're probably right." He returns with his water, finding it strange that he's already making himself at home here. "I do know she seems to be some kind of litmus test. People either love her or hate her. There seems to be very little in between."

She nods. "I've definitely gotten that vibe. She's really guarded. I doubt much of anyone has seen her true face."

"That probably has a lot to do with her background. Spying tends to make people unwilling to share." He gets a pensive look. "I know she and Loki had problems. Loki even came to me about it. And she and Wanda, well, they had an actual physical altercation." He shakes his head slowly, clearly wishing he could help somehow.

"I suspect it's a lot of jealousy and insecurity going on in there. We spent quite a bit of time together working on the Accords case, and I couldn't help noticing how often she'd go to Matt for... validation?" She frowns, uncertain of her word choice.

"That's not good." He frowns. "Was it only with Matt? Or with Carol, too."

Jen considers. "I didn't spend a lot of time with her and Carol together."

He nods. "Well I hope she's talking to someone. After what she's been through, that would mess with anyone's head."

"Don't worry." She reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze. "You can't save everyone, and you certainly can't stress yourself out trying."

"I know." He looks down. "It was a hard-ass lesson to learn, but I learned it. That's why I save who I can."

She brings his hand to her lips. "It's all anyone can ask of you."

He nods. His deep brown eyes look at her. "Well I picked the food. You get to pick the movie." He tilts his head. "Now I know I said Denzel, but you can choose something else."

"I honestly don't care. It's just an excuse to fall asleep using you for a pillow."

"Oh is _that_ how it is."

She nods. "That's exactly how it is."

He gives a cocky little smile and slowly shakes his head. "Alright. Well when I invite you to my apartment, I expect a shoulder massage."

"Only if you pay for dinner."

"Of course." He starts to clean up the area where he's sitting. "Oh, one thing, if you're sleeping tonight, I'm watching sports."

"Long as you don't push me off or something." She yawns as she collects the garbage.

"I'll do my best."

She rolls her eyes. "That's not terribly encouraging."

He shrugs. "Bathroom?"

She points it out. "I'll be on the couch." She heads that way.

Sam relieves his bladder and goes to join her.

She cuddles up against him as soon as he sits. He's given control of the remote, but her threat of sleeping seems to have left her head in favour of nibbling along Sam's neck.

He's amused. "Is this how you treat all of your pillows?"

"Just the attractive ones." She teases.

His arm is around her. His other hand is trying to find something on tv, but she is doing a really good job at distracting him. "I thought you were sleepy."

"I am." One last nip and she nuzzles in, instead.

Sam finds a football game on tv. Not knowing how light of a sleeper she is, he turns the volume down. Then he shifts to get a little more comfortable. "This okay?"

"Mmhmmn." She smiles up at him. "If you're okay."

"I am." He smiles at her. Yes he had hoped it would be more, but he thinks she might be worth the wait. Besides, there are worse ways to spend the evening than with football and a beautiful woman in his arms.

She nods with a yawn. "Thanks. You're amazing."

"You aren't so bad yourself." He smiles at her. "Rest now."

"You'll tuck me in after?"

"If that's what you want. Should I let myself out after?"

She opens an eye to give him a dirty look. "You have a different definition if 'tuck in' than I do."

His eyebrows rise. "Apparently. In my world that means I put you into bed and tuck the covers in around you. What's your definition?"

"Well, you still put me to bed." She starts to giggle.

"Okay, now you're so tired you're delirious." He's chuckling with her.

She shakes her head. "I'm just saying it's not the covers you tuck."

"No?" He pretends ignorance. "I don't know what else can be tucked. Your hair?"

She flicks his leg. "None for you, then."

He shrugs as though still not sure what she means. "Oh well. Ooh." His eyes flick to the tv. "Nice catch."

She simply cuddles in again, though if her hand drifts in a certain direction she chooses not to notice.

He does his best not to notice, too, but it's more difficult. Sometimes he'll shift so her hand is in a safer area.

Her fingers caress his inner thigh. "Am I pushing? We can wait. I hope to have a long time with you."

He licks his lips and looks at her. "Honestly, I'm not exactly sure what we're doing."

"Testing the waters?" She yawns again and shrugs.

"It's kind of confusing. I prefer knowing where I stand. Sorry." Only he isn't really. So he clarifies. "Sorry if that's asking too much."

"No. Of course. I'm sorry." She frowns. "I'm totally sending mixed signals, aren't I?"

"Yeah." The left corner of his mouth rises. "Must be the lawyer in you."

"Or the fact that I'm feeling both tired and amorous." She sticks out her tongue.

"That, too." He takes her hand. "I can wait. I'd rather have your full attention."

She nods and adjusts her position. "You'll stay the night though, right? We just won't, you know."

"Yes and we won't." He assures her.

"Though we can discuss it again in the morning?" Her voice is a mix of hope and humour.

"Every morning brings new hope and new opportunities." He kisses her hand.

Jen smiles. "I'd really like to keep you, Sam Wilson. You're the most wonderful man I've ever met. And sexy, that never hurts."

He laughs. "Glad to hear it. Now you should sleep before I change my mind." He teases.

"Aye." She attempts an army salute.

He laughs. "I object."

"Overruled." She laughs, too.

He shakes his head. "Alright. I'm watching the game now."

"Kay." She's more than happy to cuddle close. He's warm and soft (but firm) in just the right way. Soon she's snoozing with a light snore.

Sam waits for the game to end. Then he turns off the tv and carries her to bed. He tucks her in his way then goes to the bathroom. He looks at his reflection. "Your mama would be proud, but you are still stupid." He sighs and goes to the other side of the bed. Shoes and pants come off. Then he gets into bed.

She instinctively toward him and wraps around him. She seems to wake slightly as she runs her cheek against his shoulder. "Can't ruin... Best thing to come along." But then she's snoring again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

To anyone else, Jessica Drew would appear quiet and introspective as she reads her book. To anyone else she would seem perfect, serene and untroubled. But those people would only be seeing her with their eyes. To Matt, the slight unevenness of breath, and faster than usual pace of her heart say she's troubled. There's a hint of salt smell, as though tears were wiped away. But it's her silence in itself that speaks loudest to him. She's never been a quiet reader, often giggling or humming or mumbling to herself while curled in her chair by the window. Today, she's silent.

He kneels in front of her. His hand rests on her leg, rubbing it lightly. "What happened, noodle?"

"Hmmn?" She gazes down at him as though trying to puzzle out why he's there. "Nothing, jaa. Just thinking."

"Care to share?" He won't force her. He knows sometimes you want to keep things private.

She puts her hand over his. "About my father."

He kisses her hand. "What he did was about himself not you."

"I know that."

"Good." He turns his hand so that he's holding hers. "Is it your father in general that has you upset? Or something specific."

"He can't continue." She answers softly.

He nods. "I'll help you. Whatever you need."

She shakes her head. "I don't ask for help."

His voice drops to his Daredevil tone. "I know you don't. Neither do I. I'm offering."

"That's not what I mean." She cups his jaw. "Now stop being so nice, it's weird."

"Okay. I'm helping whether you like it or not." He rises just enough to kiss her.

She kisses him gently back. "I want to go to Europe. To the lab in Eastern Germany where I woke."

"Well lucky for you my stubborn girlfriend made me get a passport and likes to make me travel abroad." He smiles.

"No." Her voice is firm. "You stay and watch the kitchen. She needs you."

"Then take Carol." He places a hand on her cheek. "I want someone there who has your back."

She puts her hand over his. "I can't take Carol. Even if it weren't for her family, she's too obvious. Everyone would see us coming."

He presses his lips together. "If you don't take someone, I'm going with you."

"Matthew." She makes it sound as if he's being entirely unreasonable.

"Jessica." He says it the exact same way.

"It's just basic recon. I could do it in my sleep."

"There's nothing basic about the woman who broke into your apartment and tried to blackmail you. And there's nothing basic about her organization." He sits in her lap. "And I'm not getting up until you agree to take someone with you."

She takes a deep breath. "You know I could just throw you across the room, right?"

"I know. But you won't." He wraps his arms around her neck.

"I might." But it's hollow. She'd never risk hurting him. Which is why he can't come. "But you can't be there."

Matt thinks about the people who could go. "Fine. And you're going to hate me for suggesting this. Steve Rogers. Or Bucky."

She sighs. "I'll ask Jones."

He kisses her. "Thank you."

She lifts her hands to gently caress his face. "Stubborn asshole." Part of her is disappointed he didn't fight harder to come, but she's mostly relieved he won't be around that ugliness.

"Narcissistic diva. I'm going with you and Jones to the airport." He warns her that if the other PI doesn't show he's going with her.

Her eyebrows go up. "Now you're bleeding stalking me?"

"Are you surprised?"

"A little." She admits. "I was hoping I'd have to earn the distrust."

Matt scowls. "It's not distrust. It's concern. The same you showed me when I was going through my shit."

"You mean when you ordered me not to get involved so you could run off and play with your ex?" Her tone is distinctly teasing, though there's obvious insecurity there.

"Yes. And I'm very thankful you ignored me." He kisses her temple.

She smiles softly and dips her head. "This situation is quite different, though."

"Yes and no. It's still the past coming to haunt us."

"I am Adam seeking Frankenstein. You were Helsing fighting Dracula." Of course she goes to books. Her fingers play with the collar of his shirt. "Different."

"Still classic horror monsters. Also, doesn't Adam die at the end?"

She shrugs. "Sometimes that's the only way a monster is accepted."

He doesn't like that answer. "I accept you already."

"I died already." She replies, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek. "You should've walked away when you could."

"I tried. You tried to kill yourself. I felt guilty." His tone is teasing, but there's truth to it.

She kisses his palm. "Sorry, ego. I did not jump because I couldn't have you. It was barely considered."

He smiles that half smile of his. "How dare you not make it all about me."

"I am your narcissist." She taps his nose with her finger. "I thought of only myself."

He sighs dramatically.

She smiles. "Thank you, again, for finding me. For bringing me home. And thank you for seeing the value left in this broken shell and becoming my strength so I could heal."

"I could say the exact same thing to you." He notes.

"I prefer you say it with kisses." She leads by example.

He happily kisses back, using his tongue very successfully.

Jess sighs contently. "I have always loved kissing, but kissing you is near as good as orgasm." She lightly tugs his lip with her teeth.

He smiles against her lips. "I really enjoy it, too."

"And to think you used to complain."

"Did I? Shame on me."

She chuckles and strokes his cheek. "Good thing you're a fast learner."

"Have to be to keep up with you." He stands then pulls her into his arms, twirling her around.

She laughs as she finishes the spin against his chest. "I almost never knew you. What a tragedy." She pulls away again and it turns into a dance.

"Mmm. That would definitely have been tragic." He suspects he'd be dead and she'd be on a rampage.

"But maybe Foggy would have lucked out." She teases.

"This is true." He tilts his head. "Maybe I'm keeping you two from being the great loves of your lives."

She hits his arm. "Take that back."

"Okay okay. I take it back." He chuckles.

"In the way." She shakes her head in disbelief. "You're the only reason I even believe a great life love exists."

"Oh?" He dips her then pulls her back up.

"Oh." She confirms with s smile. Then she rolls herself into him, back to his chest. The dance begins to evolve even as they speak. It's becoming something from her burlesque.

He can feel the change, as though the atmosphere itself is heating up. He kisses her neck.

As her hips sway sensually closer, she purrs. "You should be careful. My boyfriend is a dangerous man."

He replies with the same intensity. "Do you like dangerous men?"

"Depends." Her breath caresses his lips. "What are they dangerous to?"

"Themselves usually."

That makes her laugh. "Very astute. But I meant more along the lines of not getting on if you're the type to go about kicking puppies and punching babies."

"Never. I only kick and punch the ones who deserve it." He pulls her leg up, holding it against his thigh, and leans in. "The ones that harm puppies and babies."

"That's definitely the type of dangerous I'm into." She nips toward his lip.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He kisses her, a kiss she feels down to her toes.

She has to grip onto him, nearly losing her balance. "I think you might be another sort of dangerous. A danger to me."

The corner of his mouth rises. "Only if you let me be."

"I believe you already are." Her nails scratch down his cheek. "Who else could wrap me so easily around your finger?"

"Pretty sure it's the other way around." He gives her another kiss.

She moans her pleasure. "A stubborn thing like you? Never."

His hands slide up her back. "Stubborn as I am, you move me."

"That bit doesn't count." She teases, she licks her tongue up his chin and lips.

He chuckles. "All my other bits are moved, too."

"I have trouble believing that, Mr Murdock." She slides one hand up the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair.

He leans into her touch. "Oh but it's true, Ms Drew."

"Then perhaps you should move me somewhere you can convince me of it."

He picks her up and takes her to the bed. He sits, holding Jess in his lap.

She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath in of him. "You're too smart for this, too good."

"For what?" He kisses her chin.

"Me." She sighs and hugs him close. "But I'm so grateful for you."

Matt's arms wrap around her. They keep a strong hold on her. "I never thought I'd love again after Elektra. Then you showed up."

"You didn't want me at first. And I was sure I'd lose you when she returned." She whispers her confession as she kisses along the side of his face.

"We were both wrong." It feels like they've had this conversation a million times, but he knows she needs to hear it, needs to know this isn't a fluke. "I'm with the right woman now."

She nods and rests her head against his. "I'm trying to believe it, to know you're right. What I do know, though, is that I love you immensely."

"And I love you." He holds her, not needing more from her. Sex with her is amazing, but it isn't what she equates to love. For that matter, neither does he. "When were you thinking of leaving?"

"Never." Then she realizes he means Europe. "Oh. Uh. Probably a few days?"

He smiles. "I like the first answer. But yes I was asking about the second." He rests his chin on her shoulder. "I'd like to go with you. The garden is pretty much done. I don't have any clients anymore. I could help. Listen to see if you're heading into a trap."

She slowly rubs the back of his neck as she considers it. "Honestly? I don't know what I'll find there and I really don't want you to see it there." She's afraid he'll stop loving her if he sees where and what she came from.

"I know it's easy to forget, but I can't actually see."

She hits his shoulder. "You know what I mean." She pouts.

"I know." He strokes her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "All I'm asking is to be there for you."

"You really, really want to?" She sounds almost childlike.

"I really really do." He's not being condescending or teasing. He's trying to convey the sincerity he feels.

She trails her finger down his chest. "You know I can't deny you anything."

He kisses her softly. "Thank you."

"No complaining about missing home, though. You insisted." She gives him another squeeze.

"Cross my heart." He uses his finger to draw a cross over his heart.

She chuckles. "You're adorable, you nerd. Will Hell's kitchen be alright."

"It'll survive. Maybe we can ask Bucky to give it some attention." He tilts his head. "Or your friend Jones."

It may possibly be the most romantic thing he's ever said to her. She pulls him into a loving kiss. He's a little surprised, but he returns it willingly. She pushes him back onto the bed and cuddles against him. He holds her lightly this time.

She nuzzles his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you."

"I only need a little while, then we can go do a tour." She rubs his chest.

"Whatever you want." He kisses her head.

"16 hours of sex and chocolate covered strawberries with champagne?"

He chuckles. "16 hours? Is that all?"

"To start." She nods.

"I'm going to need more than chocolate covered strawberries." He teases.

"You only asked what I wanted." She teases back. "But you may tell me what you want."

He considers for a moment. "Water. Steak cooked medium. You."

She smiles. "I could arrange all three right now."

"You are a very resourceful woman."

She gives him a kiss. "Come to the kitchen and I'll feed you, man of mine."

"I'm awfully comfortable."

"I'm not feeding you steak in bed." She rolls her eyes.

He laughs. "Oh are we doing this all right now?"

"I assume you want it now?" She smiles. "We can wait."

"Are you wanting yours now?" He asks.

"Yes." She laughs.

"Oh." He draws the word out. "I thought this was for after we got back. But I can do now." He does a head tilt. "I might fall asleep during the 16 hours. Especially after steak."

Jess shrugs easily. "Whatever makes you happy. I just need you near."

He raises his arms. "Help me up?"

"Oh, you." She chuckles and steps out of bed, pulling him up with her.

"Thank you, noodle."

"Anytime, jaa." The corner of her mouth quirks up. "Now the real question is what should I wear to prepare your steak?"

"That's easy. A silk nightgown so when I press myself up behind you, I feel something soft."

She shakes her head. "I think you're obsessed with those." But after a kiss she moves to change into one.

"Not obsessed. I just know what I like." He tells her.

"Obsessed." She repeats and presses against him.

He kisses her. "As obsessed as you are with my scars?"

"That's not an obsession. It's just my admiration of your commitment to purpose." She pulls away with a teasing swish of her hips and heads to the kitchen.

Matt rubs his face with his hands and follows.

There's all sorts of kitcheny noises of doors opening and closing before Jess presses a glass of ice water into his hand. "You okay, jaa? Want anything else? Just the steak?"

"I should probably eat some sort of vegetable." He takes a sip of water.

"But do you want it?"

"Yes." After a pause he adds a please at the end. "Should I be going out to buy chocolate covered strawberries and champagne?"

"We have strawberries and chocolate. We can figure something out. I can live without the champagne." He can hear the sizzle of butter in the heating pan.

"Nope. I'll go downstairs. I'm sure Sam has some." He kisses her cheek, the scent of the butter reaching his nostrils.

Jess chuckles and starts her cooking. "Don't be too long. Maybe invite Sam for supper before we go?"

He smiles at that. "Sure. I'll be right back." Then he's gone.

She cooks up steaks for the both of them, then while the pan is still hot she does up some mushrooms and onions in the pan with red wine to dress them. She even finds a little blue cheese in the fridge to crumble on them.

Matt returns with a bottle of Sam's second-most expensive champagne. "Sam said she'd love to come for supper, and she was wondering if you were planning on inviting your friend?"

"Which one?" She tilts her head.

"I'm not sure." He admits. "Her heart rate increased a little when she asked it. It seemed to make her nervous."

Jess sets the plates out and scratches her cheek. "Pietro maybe? I don't know who else she would've met."

"Uh, Pietro isn't her type, remember?" He washes his hands.

"Clearly not?" She laughs as she puts out glasses. "Who else... Betsy? America?"

He shrugs. "Maybe America? She's the only one that seems like it'd fit."

"Ah well, she can talk to me herself. You need to enjoy your treat." She guides his hand to the utensils.

"Thank you. Smells good." He starts to eat.

Jess enjoys watching him eat far more than the actual eating. The champagne is nice, though. The bubbles on her tongue remind her of the ones he causes in her belly with every glimpse.

He enjoys every bite, savoring the flavors and juices. "Mmm. Perfectly cooked"

She leans in to feed him the last few bites of hers. "Like I said, I can never refuse you."

"I'm very lucky."

"Yes, I suppose you are." She starts cleaning the dishes out of the way for later.

Matt does his best to help. Then he tries to get the strawberries ready.

"Stop that, jaa." She gently strokes his hands. "I've got it."

He's not sure whether to feel spoiled or coddled. "I did live alone for a fair number of years. I can find things in the refrigerator."

"Fine. You treat me." She holds her hands up and steps back.

"Thank you." He finds the items then pours more champagne. "Here you go, noodle."

She takes a sip. "Why thank you. You look very handsome when you hand me things."

He laughs. "I'll have to hand you things more often."

"I definitely agree." She tugs him in by his collar and kisses him deeply.

He pulls away slowly. The reason becomes immediately evident as he grabs a strawberry, pours chocolate on it, and holds it out for her.

She smiles and leans in to bite it, making a soft moan of appreciation.

The sound is as sensual as anything Matt has ever heard. He can't help but follow that up with a kiss.

Love has never tasted like champagne and strawberries before. It's never been so sweet to her. Jess can't help the tears that sting her eyes or the way she tugs him closer.

He takes his own bite of strawberry and feeds it to her with a kiss.

She takes it, but it isn't what she wants anymore. Just him. Just his sweet lips and safe arms. For once in her life, she feels truly vulnerable. Exposed. And it's okay. "Please Matthew. I'm so scared."

He pulls away at first. But her reaction to that makes him pull her closer again. "Tell me." The request is gentle.

"My father." She admits softly, her head pressing to his. "I can't just kill him. I have to find a way to completely erase his entire life's work. I will become exactly the monster he was trying to make by doing it."

"I won't let that happen. Well share the burden, do it together." He kisses her head, trying to pass along strength and certainty.

"I can't let you stain your hands with all this blood. Please don't lose yourself in helping me, or we're both gone." Her grip tightens, almost too strong in her fear, and she rests her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure most people would say I've already lost myself."

She shakes her head. "You've finally found him. You're just learning how to live with him. As him." She pulls back and takes his face between her hands. "You will change the world, Matthew Murdock. Not for glory or for money, but because it is right and it is good. And though they may never thank you in person, those you save will thank you by living well. By loving those around them. Through it all, I'll be your shadow, ever at your side.”

"You're no shadow, Jess. I don't need a shadow." He rests his forehead against hers. "I need you."

"You've made me understand the change in Carol that once vexed me so. She didn't rush into marriage because she wanted to settle down and have kids. She did it because Bucky had changed her in such a way that living without him had become unthinkable. He'd filled the cracks in her soul." She strokes his cheeks and kisses his forehead. "Their lives are sewn together permanently."

"That's...scary."

She chuckles. "It is. Real love is terrifying. Isn't that why your God is always saying 'do not fear'?"

"I don't know. Probably."

She smiles and whispers in his ear. "Do not fear, jaa. I ask for no more than you are willing to give. So long as I am allowed to love you, I could be content with nothing in return." She doesn't even realize how clearly this statement shows how little she values herself or her belief in needing to be subservient in romance, taught by her past.

"You shouldn't be. Jess, you deserve more than that." He shakes his head. "You deserve to be loved. Completely."

"Do I? Any more than anyone else? Don't be silly." Her fingers brush his nose.

"As much as." He tells her. "As much as anyone else." He presses his palm against her cheek. "You have worth, Jess. If anything, I don't deserve you."

She nuzzles his hand. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not." He frowns. "Believe me, Karen gave me an earful on what a poor human being I am."

"That's just her jealousy. Trust me, I know what it can make you do." She hugs him close.

His hand goes to her hair. "I love you, Jess. And if I'm ever indifferent to you, hit me."

"My pleasure." She teases gently then she rubs his side. "You should go soon, if you want to patrol tonight. And so you can return home so I can take care of you."

He nods. "16 hours." He smiles.

"Think you're man enough?"

"Honestly? Probably not." He kisses her then pulls away.

"Liar." She slaps his ass.

He goes to change. But before putting on his hood, he returns to her for a final kiss. "Do you want to come with?"

"I just want to give Pietro a call, say goodnight to Alice." She admits. "But I'll be out after."

He nods. "I'll see you out there." He pulls his hood on and heads out.

"Love you." She calls after him quietly before finding her phone to make that call.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Wanda groans and drapes herself over Vision where he's sitting on the chair. She's dropped her bag and scrubs next to the door of the apartment and now she's simply waiting for her fiance to return to her from whatever cyber realm he's currently exploring.

He blinks and turns his head to look at her. "Hello. How was your day?"

"Long. I am tired." She twists to put her arms around his shoulders. "How was yours?" 

"Interesting." He tilts his head. "I have been studying Wakanda's history and culture."

She raises her eyebrows. "Have you? Anything I should be aware of working in the hospital?"

He considers then tells her about some local remedies that are still used.

She nods as she listens then smiles. "As my fiance, I believe it is now your duty to study my emotional and physical needs."

He smiles. "You are my favorite subject."

"I desire a hot and steamy shower." She tells him, thumb brushing his cheek.

He stands, picking her up as he does. "Would you like a massage afterwards?"

She smiles at him. "Now I would."

"And for dinner, I have made meatloaf, macaroni and cheese, and asparagus." He has started making things that people online describe as comfort food. It has led to some interesting dinners.

"If I were not already in love." She teases with a soft kiss. One of these days she'll remind him she's not born American and doesn't prefer their comfort food. Then again, she still recalls his first attempt at paprikas.

After floating to the bathroom, he sets her down and begins undressing her. She assists him by moving to ease his efforts. "And yours, my love."

He disrobes manually. It's something she likes. Then he turns on the water, waiting a moment for the water to warm before escorting her in.

Her hands explore his body slowly. "I feel so much the better already."

"Good."

"And you?" She looks into his eyes.

"I always feel better when I'm with you." He replies.

She smiles and kisses him. "I am glad. For it is my greatest desire to make you happy."

"Surely not your greatest." The look she gives him makes him realize that was a mistake. "Ah, this is one of those things I'm supposed to accept at face value." He gives a small bow. "Thank you."

"Sometimes you are a fool, Vision. But you are my fool." She tugs him closer.

He immediately thinks of the fool Tarot card. He is unsure why. Perhaps it is just the name. He pushes the thought aside and concentrates on her. "Shall I wash your back?"

"That would be good." She nods and turns, pulling he hair over her shoulder and out of the way.

Vision admires the lines and curves of her back as he soaps up a washcloth. Gently, he rubs the washcloth over her smooth skin. "You are a creature of such beauty, I sometimes think it will overload my senses."

She glances back at him, a soft blush on her cheeks. "My love, my beauty is yours. Please enjoy it."

He kisses her shoulder before washing her arms.

"Vision. I think the shower should be hotter." She presses back, her ass rubbing against his cock to suggest she doesn't mean temperature.

His arms wrap around her. The washcloth falls to the ground. His hands cup her breasts, massaging them as his lips kiss her cheek.

"I see you agree." She turns her head so her mouth can catch his. "I desire you greatly, my Vision. Reach between my legs and you will find me already wet. You are so perfect and beautiful physically. But then you speak and that is when my heart truly begins to pound."

He does as she asks. His fingers stroke her wetness as his cock stiffens against her. "My Wanda."

She sighs in pleasure. "My Vision, my desire. The day is long without you."

When he's ready, he turns her around. He kisses her with a tender hunger. "You make me feel human."

"You are. At least partially." Her fingers caress his face. "You are too beautiful, though."

He pulls her hips against him. "I love you." He kisses her as he picks her up.

"And I, you." Her arms wrap around his head and shoulders, and her lips stay against his begging him silently to possess her.

Her back presses against the tile wall. He pushes inside of her, the water falling over them

She gasps loudly. Her legs shift to welcome him deeper and to press her feet against the back of his thighs to give them better leverage. "Make love to me. Claim me again." Her voice is breathy in her want. 

"Don't you know, Wanda, that I'm in a constant state of making love to you?" His thrusts are deep and smooth. "My eyes, my speech, holding your hand, listening to you speak. With all of it I'm making love to you."

"I suppose that is true." She laughs softly and kisses him again. He kisses her as he continues to make love to her physically.

It's exactly as she needed. The day's tensions fly away as Wanda puts all her attention and love into Vision. She opens their minds so they can be one in every way and then loses herself within him. Vision is always amazed at the connection. It's familiar and new at once. He can't imagine it ever getting old. His thrusts speed up as their bodies take over, working together to find that ultimate pleasure.

"Perfect my love, perfect." Wanda's voice cracks as pleasure takes over. She grips his head, forcing their eyes to meet. This is the intensity she needs. The intensity that is pure him. "My Vision."

"My Wanda." He's not only one with her but with the entire universe. He swears he can feel the connectivity of all things.

It's difficult to define their shared orgasm. Fireworks? Explosions? Volcanic eruption? But there is also the peace of a summer afternoon, the belonging of the womb, the need of desperate hunger. Perhaps it doesn't matter except to say it is theirs alone.

They stay connected physically and mentally until their hearts have slowed a little and they can again feel the water from the shower. "Perhaps we should eat before I give you that massage."

Wanda giggles. "If you think it is best, my love."

"I do." He corners of his mouth crook up. "That way you may remain in bed afterwards if you wish."

"You know my wishes as well as I do." She reminds him, their connection whispering a cascade of intimate thoughts and touches.

If he could blush, he would. Instead he lets it be known that he would like all of that very much.

Wanda, however, can blush. And does. "I miss the others but I am also glad beyond measure to have the time alone with you."

He nods. "You have grown so much in the time I've known you. And even more since our unfortunate altercation at the airport."

"And you, my love." She presses her hand over his heart. "You are ever more a man and my love increases and catches me by surprise. For I did not know it possible."

He kisses her once move before shutting off the water. He wraps her in a towel, a soft smile on his face. They leave the steamy sanctuary of the shower to dry off and put on a few small articles of clothing. Then Vision carries Wanda to the dining room where he pours her some wine and finishes dinner.

She watches his every movement with great fondness and affection. She loves when he dotes on her like this, it doesn't even matter if he gets the recipe wrong. It just proves how human he truly is, even if he doesn't seem to believe or accept it.

He sets the plate before her, pride on his face. "I followed the recipe exactly." His brow furrows slightly. "Admittedly it does not look exactly like the picture, but I understand the food shown in pictures often are not actually food."

Wanda smiles. "We both know what matters is the flavour." She doesn't hesitate as she takes the bite, and thankfully it's pretty good this time so she does not have to force her smile to stay. "This is quite good. You should keep this recipe. Add it to our success file. Presentation will come later."

He smiles and nods as he mentally moves the recipe to his 'make again' folder. "I am glad. I doubt I will ever become as fine a cook as your father, but I hope to at least make you happy."

"You would make me happy even if you could not boil water. But come, enjoy your success with me." She holds out her fork for him.

He takes her hand and sits next to her. "What was your favorite thing you learned today?"

"My favourite?" She gives his hand a squeeze and smiles. "I received my placement for my volunteer hours this first year. After studying with the doctors in the morning, I will spend my afternoons in the children's ward."

Vision makes himself smile. It is forced because the reminder that he cannot give her children brings a pang of regret, particularly when it is so obvious she wants them. "I am glad. I am sure the children will love you."

Of course she notices, their connection is weakened but not gone. "My Vision, do not let fear haunt you."

"It is not fear that haunts me." He kisses her fingers. "And I am truly happy for you."

"It is." Her eyes meet his. "You fear my dissatisfaction. My disappointment. But perhaps I am the one who is wrong? Perhaps if my organs produced cells that aligned differently, then we could match and reproduce unaided."

He had not known he felt that until she voiced it. "Perhaps we should wait to discuss this until after the wedding."

She raises an eyebrow. "You think that wise? For some couples, this would end them."

"Oh. I did not realize you wished only for children you have born. Even so, we could find someone to donate sperm." He tilts his head. "Is that unacceptable as well?"

She furrows her brow. Then she hits his arm. "Vision! Do not be stupid. I welcome any child with you. But if I bare one it must have your genes. Even if they must be spliced in."

"Why?" He asks it sincerely, wanting to understand what makes it so important to her.

"Because I love you." It seems so simple and obvious to her. "Because you are beautiful and I believe your genetics deserve to be passed on. Because I have seen the joy fatherhood gives my brother and I want you to have that. To have this small child that is made of _us_."

"There are many who have felt the joy of fatherhood with a child who is not genetically theirs." He notes. "I am concerned now that you will not be happy if we cannot have a child that is genetically ours. Would you not wish to marry me if that is the case?"

"No. You only half listen again. I will only _bare_ if it is yours. I did not say I would not stay with you or accept adopted children." She pulls him into a hug.

He is still confused. "Then why do you say we must solve this problem before getting married?"

"Because you do not seem to believe me." She taps his forehead. "I am not going to leave you simply because we are not genetically inclined to children. And you need to stop feeling bad for it. It is you I love, not your sperm."

He is still confused. "I still do not understand."

Wanda pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to consider how to explain it. "I do not like that you feel guilty for something that is not your fault."

"I do not feel guilty." He assures her. "I feel..." He searches for the word. "Sad. Yes, sad."

"I do not like this."

"I apologize. However, the thought that we cannot be married because of my sadness only makes me more sad."

Wanda groans. "Now you are being ridiculous. I am trying to ease your mind of this worry and you somehow manage to make it worse. I am marrying you, Vision. Period. We will make any problem work out."

He replays the memory. "Then why did you suggest we not wait to discuss children until after we had married?"

"Because it was bothering you and I was worried you might pull back because you feared making me unhappy." She explains gently.

He tilts his head and begins to explain himself. "I would only pull back if I believed your desire for child genetically made up of both of us was more important than being together. I did not believe that until you suggested we discuss it before marrying."

"But now both our concerns have been addressed and we can move on without worry. So it was good." Wanda offers then she sighs. "Sometimes I forget you do not always think the same way as me."

"Nor do I think like Pietro. But that is something you normally remember." He offers a smile.

She nods. "Pietro would have stormed off and made everything terrible. Are we good?" She puts her forehead to his.

"I believe so yes."

She smiles. "No more negative feelings. I hate sensing them from you."

"No more negative feelings." He agrees.

"And we will discuss when they arise. For either of us." She cuddles against him.

"Agreed." His arms wrap around her. "Are you ready for your massage?"

She nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "If you still wish to give it. I would also be content to stay here in your arms."

He picks her up and carries her back to the bedroom. He'll deal with the kitchen later once Wanda is asleep.

She gazes up at him lovingly. When she's placed on the bed, her hands stay on him as long as they can. Then she begins to slowly undress for him. "It amazes me that you do not grow tired of seeing me naked."

"How could I? Every time it is different. Every time it takes my breath away."

It makes her blush again. She's unable to meet his eyes until she's once more shed the last of her clothing. But she pulls him in. "What sort of massage were you thinking?" She gently guides his hand to the red mound of her pubic hair.

"Well, I was originally thinking neck, shoulders, and back. But if you'd prefer something more intimate..." His fingers move in a circular motion as they slowly wander down to her labia.

"So long as you are touching me." She sighs, eyes fluttering closed.

His touch is gentle as ever. His lips kiss her breasts as his fingers find her wetness.

"Oh my dearest, darling Vision." Wanda's spine bends, her chest rising to his lips. "Would I could spend my entire life in your attentions."

Lips and fingers continue to taste her. His tongue dips into her bellybutton as her clit gets gentle attention. He lifts his head up to look at her in her pleasure. She is so beautiful, always so very beautiful.

"Vision." Her fists are twisted in the sheets as her red hair is spread across their pillows. Colour has risen in her breasts and cheeks with her desire, as it often does. It's as though in their intimacy, her body tries to become the same as his.

Vision uses his mouth to send her over the edge. He loves the taste of her as much as anything else. As much as everything else. He still can't believe she is his.

It takes Wanda some time to return to her senses, but she pulls him against her once she does. Kissing him deeply despite her lack of breath.

He smiles at her. "Well you appear much more relaxed than when you first walked in."

"I am, thank you." She returns his smile. "Do you have a need left to take care of?"

"It is a small need. It will go away on it's own. Unless..." He sends her an image of her above him, riding him, her breasts bouncing, her head thrown back and mouth agape. 

Wanda chuckles. "I feel this is your favorite." She pushes him back against the bed and begins to trail kisses downward.

"It is. Do you mind?"

She shakes her head, one hand going down to convince her pussy to go for one more round. "Not at all. You know I enjoy your pleasure." Her lips follow the edge of a metal plate on his side.

"You can use your hands if that is easier." He remembers her discomfort after the first time they had sex. He does not want to put her through that again if he can help it.

"Such words, love. Though perhaps a little lubricant. You have taken such good care of me." She blushes slightly, but they do have some and soon she's climbing to straddle his hips.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is chewing on her thumbnail as she waits in the coffee shop for Sofia. A hot cup of herbal tea is in front of her. A bag with some maternity clothes is at her feet. Her eyes aren't focused as they stare at the table top in front of her.

Sofia enters and looks around before finally seeing Loki. She goes to greet her friend before she gets anything. "Hey sweetie."

She looks up and smiles before standing to give her friend a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, you too. How're you feeling?" She holds Loki close.

"Hard to say. A bit of everything in a big swirl that sometimes makes me nauseous." She shrugs. "Go get yourself something, and then we'll talk."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She goes to the counter and returns minutes later with her coffee.

Loki smiles at her. "How is the beginning of school? Are all the sullen teenagers excited to learn chemistry?"

"They are when we blow stuff up." She winks playfully.

"Oh that sounds fun. Perhaps I should visit your class on one of those days." Loki sips her tea then tries to nonchalantly ask a question. "Have you continued going to the meetings?"

Sofia nods. "The lady that took Sam's place is no where near as good as him."

Loki nods. "I've been thinking of returning, but I'm not sure how others would react.” A voice in Loki's head repeats back what she just said. "Oh bloody biscuits I've gone soft."

"Like you care." Sofia chuckles.

"About how others would react? Or that I've gone soft." Loki sighs. "I just don't feel like myself."

"I hear pregnancy hormones are a trip." Sofia takes her hand. "Though there's nothing wrong with going soft, either. That man of yours could use some softness I bet."

"He finished the nursery. It's so beautiful, Sofia. Oh, I have pictures." She grabs her phone to pull them up. "It took some time, but... He really should be selling is work." She hands over the phone. "There are several pictures, and they really don't do it justice."

Sofia looks through. "Wow. He's so in love already, isn't he? Your husband is just the sweetest."

"He really is." Loki takes back her phone. She forces herself to put it away before checking email or social sites. "You and your husband didn't want children?"

"Not yet." She shrugs. "Maybe in a few years."

"Well it's not like it's required." Loki sips more of her tea and looks at Sofia. "I've missed you."

Sofia smiles. "I missed you, too. But I get it."

"I'm glad. There were many times I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to put you in an awkward position. Or an illegal one for that matter."

"All that matters is everyone is safe " Sofia assures.

"Yes. Thankfully. But there have been consequences." Loki takes a breath. "Steve and Tony have always had a somewhat contentious relationship. And that's only gotten worse."

Sofia shakes her head. "So they've gone from polite in public to can't be in the same room?"

"Tony had practically disappeared." She looks at her cup. "I know Steve has tried reaching out, but Tony tends to push people away."

"That's not healthy." Sofia frowns. "Anyone else talk to him?"

"Rhodey who is probably a source of guilt now. Bruce who is missing. Pepper. I'm not sure what's going on there." She shrugs. "Hopefully he's with Bruce."

She nods. "Sometimes what we need most is to have our friends kick us in the ass."

"Yes. It's never fun for either party." Loki looks up at her. "Tell me what's happening with you. How are the nightmares?"

"We've changed my sleeping pill and that seems to help a lot. Keeping busy with school never hurts either." She winks.

"I'm glad." There's a small smile. "You were the person I missed most. Besides Steve of course."

"Flatterer."

"It's true. You're my one friend outside the Avengers. Everyone else is affiliated with them somehow." She presses her lips together. "Everyone was Steve's friend first."

Sofia considers this. "What about Carol? Didn't you meet her at a party?"

Loki thinks back. "Funny. I always think of her with Bucky. And she's an Avenger now."

"Not just an Avenger, the best Avenger." Sofia teases. "And don't judge people simply on who they love. You could miss a lot."

"I don't." Loki tilts her head. "Okay I do. I judge people on everything." Loki is sure Sofia is missing the point, but she's too tired to argue. "Forget I said anything."

Sofia chuckles. "Consider it forgotten. Mrs Steve."

"Thank you, Mrs Tom." He teases back.

"So what are your plans now? Back to work? Retire to motherhood? Hostile takeover of DC?" Sofia just won't stop teasing.

"Give Steve the child and run away?" She tears up and immediately apologizes. "Hormones and a severe monster complex do not mix well together. Not that I'm a monster anymore, not in the traditional sense. Now I'm just...me. Whatever that is." She drinks her tea.

Sofia smiles and takes her hand. "A beautiful and confused pregnant lady? For now. And soon enough, you're going to give the man you love the greatest gift you can."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"And what about him? What does Steve say?" She smiles gently.

"Greatest gift. Super happy. Cannot wait." Loki puts a hand on her stomach. "She hasn't made an appearance yet, but she already has her father wrapped around her little finger."

Sofia chuckles. "Just like mama, then. I bet she's smart just like you, too."

"I'd rather she was more like her father to be honest." Loki bites her lip and smiles. "I think I'll postpone taking over DC until she starts school."

"It could be a mama-daughter outing." Sofia grins. "And you only say that because you're biased against seeing the amazing person you are."

She nods. "I must be amazing to have you for a friend." She smiles and takes Sofia's hand. "Thank you. It's nice to be reminded every so often. You, Steve, and Sam are the ones who have taught me the most about humanity. I can never thank you enough."

"Thank us by living well and happily. By raising a smart and curious daughter." She smiles.

Loki smiles back. "We should invite you and Tom to dinner. You can see the nursery for yourself. I'll talk to Steve and see when might be good."

She nods. "That would be lovely. Maybe ask Sam, too? I miss him."

"I will. Maybe we can convince him to take the group back on." Loki winks.

"It's worth a try."

A wicked smile comes across Loki's lips. "And if that doesn't work, I'll keep inviting him, and we'll use dinner as our therapy."

Sofia laughs. "Perfect!"


	243. Just give me my damn pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam invites Jen to dinner. Loki schemes over dinner. Carol shares with Jess.

When Sam gets the invite from Loki, he wonders if he should ask to bring a friend or not. He's not even sure Jen will be free. He decides to ask anyway, making it clear that said friend may or may not go. He's a little surprised when Loki doesn't tease him about it. She simply says yes and that any friend of his is a friend of theirs. She even promises to be on good behavior. Sam is pretty sure something is wrong when he hears that, but he agrees to go. Afterwards, he immediately texts Jen. 'Any chance you're free Saturday night?'

'I am now.' The reply comes quickly.

He's almost afraid to ask. 'Would you be interested in dinner at Steve Rogers' house with them and another couple?'

Jen smiles when she sees the request. 'Am I allowed to pick their brains?'

'Absolutely.' It seems only fair.

'Then yes'

Sam smiles. This will be the first time they've presented themselves as a couple to any of their friends. He sends over the time he plans to pick her up and adds that she can call him if she has any questions.

His phone rings almost immediately.

"That was fast." There's a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"It was an excuse to call. I took it."

"I'm glad you did. You know I love hearing your lawyer talk."

"Unhuh." She chuckles. "What should I expect?"

"Lots of public displays of affection. Although probably not until after they warm up to you." He tells her that Steve is a hugger. Loki is more formal. Sofia and Tom are the other couple. He knows her but not him. "Sofia and Tom are teachers. Good people."

"I'd expect nothing less with your friends."

He starts doodling a bird on the pad in front of him. "So how much should I tell them about you?" 

"Well, they probably know at least a bit about me because of the Accords." She points out.

"Yeah. Of course I haven't told them who you are yet, so they may not make that connection." He draws a falcon head and makes the beak sharp.

"I feel like we're meeting your parents, not a few friends." She teases.

He laughs. "No. I'll be much more nervous when you meet my parents. Plus there'll be the added awkwardness of where we'll be staying the night." Before she can say anything, he keeps going. "I'm gonna tell you this right now. If we stay the night at my mom's house, we're staying in separate bedrooms."

Jen laughs too. "Sounds just like my mom."

"Hey. Gotta show respect. Got. To. Show. Respect."

"The first time mom came to my dorm room at college unannounced, Matt had been over for a study session." Jen giggles at the memory. "She just wouldn't believe it was innocent."

"And was it innocent?" He's more curious than anything.

"That time, yes."

He chuckles. "Sounds like you and your mama have some trust issues."

"Well, less now that I'm not young and free for the first time."

He chuckles. "Don't sweat it. I got a long talking to in high school and before I joined the service."

"Oh yeah?" Jen smirks. "Did yours include threat of eternal damnation as well?"

"That and the threat of a whipping." He pitches his voice high. "I don't care how old or how big you are, if you get some girl pregnant I _will_ set you over my knee and whip your ass sore."

Jen laughs. "Forget pregnant. Holding hands was punishable in our house."

"Ouch. That's harsh." He licks his lips. "Well I promise to be on my absolute best behavior if I ever meet Mr And Mrs Walters."

"I'll hold you to that." She teases.

"Hey. I'm always a gentleman." His tone is light, flirty.

"Promises, promises."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't you have some lawyering to do?"

"Yeah, but now someone's gone and filled my head with inappropriate thoughts."

"They did? Well that's just wrong." He sounds innocent and surprised. Obviously it's an act. "You should tell them not to do that to you."

"I could, but then I've also been texting with Jess and she's got the dirtiest mind I ever met."

"Oh. Well that I ain't touchin'." He chuckles.

"Probably for the best. I'd have to hurt you." She teases.

"In that case, I'm gonna hang up now. Tell Jess hi for me. And I'll see you Friday, Matlock."

She sighs. "Bye bye, Birdie."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki stands in front of the bedroom mirror and pouts. "Everything makes me look fat." She had been in a great mood until she decided to get dressed for their dinner party. And now, after changing her outfit at least 20 times, her mood has changed. At least the changes have been mostly magical, so there are very few clothes strewn about.

Steve comes in from the bathroom, towel around his waist. "While I like you naked, I think Sof might object."

She looks at him and starts to smile. "Now that is an excellent look on you."

"Again, I think the guests may object."

"I disagree but will not argue the point." Once again she looks at herself in the mirror. A light shines over her, and her clothes change to a white Captain America t-shirt and navy blue pants. Her mouth twists up to the side. The image of the shield moves down from her chest to her belly.

"Dork." He informs her as he moves to find some clothing.

"Too on the nose?" She looks at her reflection. She changes the shirt to pine green with no decoration. Then she puts on a gold necklace with a moonstone pendant.

Steve chuckles. "Maybe. These are friends, you don't need to show off."

She turns to him as she pulls her hair into a ponytail. "Better?"

"Gorgeous." He leans in for a kiss.

Loki is happy to give him one. But the cats interrupt. It's time for their dinner. She gives Steve another kiss before heading to the kitchen.

Steve chuckles and finishes dressing before he joins her.

She sets down the cat food and looks around. "Do we have everything?"

"I believe so." There's salad in the fridge, pot roast and potatoes in the oven, and Yorkshire pudding sitting on the oven.

She hugs him. "I love you, Mr Rogers."

"And I love you, Mrs Rogers-Laufeyson."

She kisses him. "Remember, we're being nice to Sam tonight. Sofia and I really want him to come back to the group."

Steve chuckles. "Am I ever not nice to Sam?"

"You know you love to tease him."

"He'd suspect we were up to something if I don't." Steve points out.

"Good point. Alright. Tease him mercilessly." She winks at him.

He laughs. "Done."

She kisses him again. "Thank you." Her eyes turn serious. "I know I've been a bit...off lately."

"It's alright. I can completely understand you feeling off." He strokes her cheek. "It's not exactly like you're in your preferred form. That can't be easy."

Loki nods. Just as she opens her mouth to respond, the doorbell chimes. She smiles instead. Then she takes his hand and leads him to the door.

He kisses her head and follows. It's Sofia and Tom first. They're welcomed warmly, with hugs.

"Tom, it's been too long." Loki beams at him. "I'm sorry we haven't done this sooner."

He smiles back. "Well we're doing this now. That sounded weird. Can I try again? Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank _you_ for coming." Steve replies easily.

Tom laughs. "I guess I should say welcome back. I'm glad everything worked out. I know Sofia was missing Loki and Sam tremendously."

Sofia blushes lightly and rubs her arm. "Well most of my friends barely even leave state."

Loki takes her hand. "Well for my part, the feeling was mutual."

She squeezed Loki's fingers. "I just wish we could've helped somehow."

"We couldn't put you in that sort of danger. As it was, they may have been monitoring you. Come sit down." Loki leads them to the couch as the cats peek at them. "Can I get you something to drink? We have wine, apple juice, water, scotch."

"I'll get it, you chat." Steve tells Loki softly.

Sofia requests a glass of white wine. Tom asks for a scotch and water. When his wife looks at him, he tells her he's only having the one. Steve smiles then goes to fetch the drinks, as well as water with a wedge of lemon for Loki.

She is asking the couple about school and how it works here. Her best frame of reference is Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Tom finds it endearing.

Steve takes a seat after handing out the drinks. "Sam was telling me his guest is a lawyer." He knows who, but he's been teasingly keeping it from Loki.

"So no lawyer jokes then." Tom says with a smile. "There goes my best material."

"They've also been hand holding more than once a week." Steve playfully warns Loki and Sofia.

Loki looks confused. "Hand holding? Is that a euphemism for sex?"

"Dates." Steve makes a face. "I don't ask about other's sex lives."

"Oh. Is that significant? The number of dates in a week?" She looks to Tom and Sofia for an answer.

Steve sighs. "I'm just trying to say they're borderline serious."

"The frequency would suggest that." Sofia chuckles.

"Oh." Loki turns to Tom. "I'm so clueless about these things. Sex and courtship were separate things on Asgard. We had no concept of dating."

"But you and Steve dated?" Sofia asks.

She turns to her husband. "Did we?"

"Technically. Sort of." Steve frowns. "I think we were more informal since we were together so often. Not a lot of real dates. Some dancing, though."

She smiles. "Yes. I very much enjoyed the dancing."

Steve rubs her shoulder. "I know you did."

"How long did you two date?" Loki asks the other couple.

"Oh." Sofia looks at her husband. "Two years?"

He nods. "I saw her at a college party and asked her out immediately. She said no."

She points. "He was drunk off his ass."

"I had to build up courage!" They've obviously had this exchange before. "Rejected and sad, I went back to my apartment and puked up my guts."

"He tried again later, sober. That time I agreed." Sofia winks.  
Steve chuckles. "I think if things had been a little different, that would've been me."

Loki gazes at him. "Do you ever regret that it wasn't?"

"No. Not for a second do I regret how m life has turned out." He takes her hand and kisses it.

She smiles at him feeling better. "I'm glad."

Tom asks if they know how Sam met the lawyer.

Steve smiles. "Mutual friend, is my understanding."

"Well I'm glad he's found someone he likes." Loki says.

Steve gives her a glance. "Hopefully it goes better than his last girlfriend. But this one seems pretty okay with the Avenger thing."

"That's good. I was crushed when I heard about the last one." Sofia puts a hand over her heart.

"I know." Steve frowns. "I really hope this is good for him. He deserves the best."

Loki nods. "I wonder where they are."

"Necking in the car?" Steve jokes.

Tom laughs. "Well they are in the 'new love' phase."

Steve nods. "We can allow them that much."

"Well your daughter is getting hungry." Loki teasingly warns him. "And if you think I get hangry..."

Steve laughs.

"Uhoh. Is she trouble already?" Sofia chuckles.

"Her mother's daughter. I'm so proud." Steve winks.

"You say that now." Loki says, implying he'll change his mind later.

Steve grins.

Tom shakes his head. "Steve, I hear you like baseball."

"I do, though I'm never sure who to cheer for anymore." He frowns.

"Right. You were probably a Brooklyn Dodgers fan. You could root for the Mets." Tom offers.

Steve grimaces. "I don't know. Still doesn't feel right."

"There's also the Nationals here. But they aren't a very good team." Tom shrugs. "You could switch to basketball or football."

"I just watch what's on and enjoy the plays." Steve shrugs. "The game's changed a lot since my day, though."

Loki pats his knee. "If I had joined roller derby, you could have watched me play."

Steve nods. "Well, you'll want to lose the pregnancy weight?"

"I should probably wait until after I'm done breast feeding."

"You don't have to." Sofia points out. "Though I guess you might be extra sensitive."

"I'm more concerned about getting hurt to be honest. I don't heal like I used to."

"Cuts heal, bones mend. Trust me on this." Steve winks.

"Yes well I'd rather not have a broken arm or leg while I have an infant." She kisses his cheek. "But thank you."

Steve gives her a squeeze. "Well, you're just no fun at all."

Loki lifts an eyebrow. "If you want to see me in a uniform, you only need to ask." She winks at him

"Loki, can I see you in a uniform?" He feigns innocence.

Sofia laughs. "You two are so bad. Nothing like the media trues to paint you."

Loki chuckles. "Well the media perception is convenient at times. I've certainly benefited from it."

"And completely manufactured?" She asks.

"Oh no no no. Steve's vanilla reputation was in place long before I came along." She smiles. "I've just used it to my advantage."

Sofia rolls her eyes.

"Spoken like a media person." Tom says.

"Which she is." Steve smiles proudly. "I keep telling her to start her own company, but apparently she's too fond of her time off."

"And you already complain that I work too much." Loki reminds him.

"Most people don't check work messages as foreplay."

Her green eyes narrow. It's a good thing his voice makes it obvious he's teasing, else she'd be getting very angry. A harsh comment about Bucky is on the tip of her tongue, but she keeps it in. She turns to Sofia and smiles. "As teachers, you both must bring work home with you all the time."

The immediate change lets Steve know he's in trouble and he's suitably abashed.

Sofia chuckles. "Well, the marking doesn't do itself."

Tom nods. "It's part of the job. But it's worth it when you can reach a student, change a life for the better." He turns to Steve. "I bet you know what that's like."

Steve nods. "Though, for me, I always seem to focus on the ones I missed."

"I get it. Those are the ones that haunt you. But that's when you need to remind yourself of the ones you saved and the butterfly effect of that." He takes Sofia's hand. It's something she's had to deal with, especially after coming home from her tours.

"It's a battle. But then I look at Loki and I know every fight is worth it. Everyone deserves a chance to start over." Steve puts his arm around Loki's waist.

She leans against him and smiles at their guests. "Can you blame me for falling in love?"

Sofia shakes her head with a soft smile.

"You're setting a hard precedent, Steve." Tom warns.

Steve chuckles. "I do my best?"

The doorbell rings. Loki sits up. "That must be them."

Steve nods. "I'll get it." He goes to the door and opens it on what appears to be an argument.

"I told you, I tried to leave. I can't just abandon a client." Jen is insisting. "It'll be fi- oh hi."

Sam immediately smiles. "Hey, Steve. Sorry we're late. Apparently people need lawyers on Saturdays."

Steve smiles. "For the record, I've seen mine on many Saturdays. Now come in."

Sam silently surrenders. He motions for Jen to enter first.

Jen follows, then offers Steve her hand. "Jen Walters."

"Nice to finally see you in the flesh." Steve shakes her hand and gives Sam a hug.

The name catches Loki's ear. She looks over as she stands. "Jen, now this is a surprise. Welcome." She walks over to greet them and introduce Sofia and Tom.

"Loki." Jen nods with a smile that includes the other couple. "Forgive our lateness. I had s client being an ass."

"I'm sure we all know the feeling." Loki does the formal introductions and asks if they'd like a drink.

"Beer?" Sam asks hopefully.

"On it." Steve promises and heads to the kitchen.

"Please come and sit." Loki motions to them. "Sam, I'm surprised you don't have a board game with you."

"I thought about it. But I didn't want to be presumptuous." He looks at Jen and grins. "Eeeeeh? Good word, right?"

Jen sighs and rubs her forehead. "You'd rather look like a dick?"

Loki takes Sam's arm. "I think it's a glorious word."

He looks between the two women. "Okay, something feels seriously wrong."

"Just unneeded." Jen pats his shoulder. "Unlike the beer."

Steve returns as though summoned to give the two their beers.

"Well I like it. Presumptious." Sam says as he takes his beer. "Thanks, man." He turns to Sofia. "How ya doin', girl? You look good."

"Not bad, all things considered. But better could be aimed for." She shrugs. "It'll be easier as we get further into the semester."

He nods. "Beginnings and endings are always hardest."

"But there are things that ease those transitions." Sofia reminds him.

"That's true. Like people who love and support us." He smiles at Tom.

"I try."

She nods. "And group. Sort of."

Sam's eyebrows go up. "Sort of? I don't like how that sounds."

"Well, _Tanya_ took over when you left." The way she says it leaves no doubt to anyone that this person was a poor choice.

As Sam takes a slow breath, Loki turns to Jen. "Sam is a wonderful councilor. He's helped Sofia and I tremendously."

Jen nods. "He does have that kindness and caring in him."

Sam tries not to smile while talking to Sofia. "Is there something particular about Tanya that you don't respond to?"

"The way she treats us like an AA meeting?"

His head tilts. "Is she making you introduce yourselves?"

Sofia frowns. "Worse. She asks us to identify how long since our last episode and treats us as though it were something we did wrong."

"What?" Sam is clearly not happy about that. "I'll call her tomorrow." He reaches out and takes Sofia's hand. "I'm sorry. She should not be passing judgment on you or anyone."

"It's obvious she doesn't want to be there. I have no clue why they picked her." Sofia shakes her head.

"I'll talk to my contacts there and see what I can do." Sam assures her.

Sofia nods. "Thank you. I doubt it'll ever be as good as with you, though."

Loki nods her agreement. "That's one of the reasons I haven't gone back. You've spoiled us, Sam."

He chuckles. "It's very nice to feel wanted."

"He really has. I'm seriously considering not going anymore." Sofia adds.

"Don't stop going." Sam tells her, worry on his face. "Find another group. Or find someone to talk to one-on-one. But don't just stop."

"But it's not helping. I don't know where else to go." Sofia shrugs.

Loki looks at Sam with her best innocent sweet I-need-rescuing way. "Sam, is there any possibility you might start another group? It's difficult to find someone to trust, someone who's empathetic and understands how difficult it can be to simply get out of bed some days."

Sam's heart goes out to them. "It's not that simple. I was a fugitive. The VA isn't just going to take me back."

"You might be surprised." Jen gives him a look.

He looks back at her. "Yeah?"

She shrugs. "Your name was cleared, so it's another point you share with a lot of them. Plus they already know and trust you."

"It'll mean I won't have Tuesdays off."

"You shouldn't give up things you believe in for me." Jen points out. "I'm not interested in someone who changes for me."

"You could always change the day." Loki points out.

Sam looks at the three women. "Why do I feel like I just got played?"

Steve chuckles. "You're a man, they're women, they'll always win. And they should." The last is added with a nod to Loki.

"He's really good." Sofia laughs.

"And when I'm not a woman?" Loki asks her husband.

"Fifty-fifty." Steve teases.

She gives him a smile. "Well now that Sam has agreed to take his group back, shall we eat?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Steve offers her his arm.

She takes it and stands, taking some effort to do so. "Everyone, please follow us."

They all move to the table and Steve sets everything out, encouraging everyone to help themselves.

"Smells so good." Jen praises, her stomach growling in appreciation.

Tom passes along a dish. "So, Jen, you're a lawyer?"

"Most of the time." She agrees. "Occasionally I get to sleep."

"Do you like it?"

"Love it. Especially those cases that really help people." Jen smiles.

"Jen works with refugees and immigrants." Sam says proudly.

"Which conveniently covers many of the Avengers. She was part of the team that presented our case to the UN." Steve adds.

Jen shrugs. "When you work the hours I do, it's better to believe in what you're doing."

Tom nods. "We were just talking about working long hours before you got here. This is really delicious." He couldn't keep it in any longer.

Steve laughs. "Thank you. People keep spreading these rumors that I cook well so I always do my utmost to impress."

"Well color me impressed."

"Thank you."

"Did you make apple pie?" Sam asks. "Please tell me you made apple pie."

"Apple pie?" Serve pretends to be confused.

"Don't do that to me. Don't you tease me." Sam warns.

Tom laughs. "Must be some pie."

Steve rubs his chin and looks at Loki. "Did I make pie today? I know I was painting. And I set up the crib. But pie?"

Loki chuckles. "And they say I'm the evil one. Please, starlight, put Sam out of his misery."

Steve sighs. "Of course there's pie. I knew Loki's plans and had to soften the blow."

"Loki's plans." Sam looks over at the former god. "So I _was_ being played."

"Not being played. I was helping my friend." Loki says in defense. "And weren't you the one to tell me I needed to make friends and be more supportive?"

"No."

"Well that's how I remember it."

"Yes, I remember Loki mentioning that." Serve speaks up. "He was rather upset."

She blinks. "Upset? Was I?"

"A bit. It was a while back, when you were still having trouble with the concept." Steve takes her hand as he gently explains.

Loki gives a small sad smile. "You say that as though I no longer trouble with the concept."

Steve kisses her cheek. "But less. Baby steps."

Sam nods. "You've come a long way, Loki. You both have." He looks at Steve.

Steve ducks his head.

Jen quietly puts a hand on Sam's leg. "I believe a person who isn't growing stagnates. It's why I'm always trying to learn new things. Especially from those around me."

Tom swallows the food in his mouth. "That's why I love being a teacher. The kids are always teaching me new things."

"Exactly." Jen smiles.

"It's amazing how they look at the world. Although it'd be nice not to have to deal with their phones."

"I've heard of some schools trying to incorporate phones and tablets into their curriculum." Steve asks. "Could you use something like that? I mean, it _is_ their world now."

Tom considers. "It would be nice, but we have kids of different economic levels. And we don't have the funding to provide those without a tablet with one."

"Hmm." Steve frowns.

Loki turns to him. "We could potentially expand the Avengers school program."

"To include cellphones?" Steve chuckles. "But it would be great to see a science and tech grant to schools that submit innovative programs."

"Not cell phones. Tablets." Loki tells him. "We don't want to have to fund cell service and data plans." She says it as though it were obvious.

Steve shrugs. "You're the details person when it comes to these things."

She looks at him, part of her wanting to burst into tears though she isn't exactly sure why. She makes herself smile pleasantly. "I suppose I am. But first we'll need to see if schools still want to be associated with the Avengers."

He puts an arm around her. "Of course they will."

"Really, most schools would turn down something free." Jen points out. "But it would be great at rebuilding your reputation, plus you could partner with someone like Microsoft to reduce your costs."

"It's not the schools so much as the school boards and the parents I'm worried about." Loki explains.

"It's important to try though." Sam notes.

Loki's eyes flash in anger. Is the only thing that shows it. She smiles. "Of course. I'll look into it tomorrow."

Jen slaps Sam's thigh. "I'm sure Loki knows what she should or shouldn't do."

"If it helps? There's an Avenger club at my school " Sofia pipes up.

"Seriously?" Steve is gleeful. "What do they do?"

Sofia explains. "They perform and encourage good deeds. They also run several charity and awareness events throughout the year."

Loki smiles. "Perhaps I'll see if they'd like a visit from their favorite Avenger." Her eyes light up. "Perhaps have an open dialog about the Sokovian Accords and the recent replacement."

"Oh my god!" Sofia has to stop from squealing. "My kids are nuts about Captain Marvel. Could you do something?"

Steve pouts slightly when that captain isn't him.

"I'll talk to her. But I can't guarantee anything." Loki tells her.

"Tell her I'll bake her a cake if she comes." Sofia offers.

Jen chuckles. "Make it double chocolate and I'm sure she'll come."

"I'll let her know." Loki glances at Steve and sees the pout still there. She thinks as she returns to Sofia. "What aspect of the Avengers are they most interested in?"

"The way they use their abilities for the good of man." Sofia explains. "Super or just practiced."

She slowly nods. "Clint might be good then. Steve could also give a historical perspective. Perhaps explain why he disagreed with the Accords."

"That would be amazing." Sofia cheers.

"Well lucky for you I have connections." Loki winks then kisses Steve's cheek.

Steve gives her a kiss back. "You need to hook me up." He teases.

"To anything you want, starlight." She means it, too.

"You are the absolute best." He kisses her again.

Jen shakes her head with an amused smile and gives Sam a glance.

"Told you they were lovey-dovey." Sam then adds. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. In fact I think it's kind of sweet."

Her eyebrow goes up.

"What?"

Loki raises her eyebrow now. "So you warned Jen about us. But you did not feel fit to give us the same courtesy?"

Sam points at the Captain. "I told Steve who I was bringing."

Steve grins. "I kept it a secret to tease her."

Green eyes look at him and blink. Then she rolls her eyes. "It's a good thing you made apple pie."

"You said you liked her, I though it'd be a pleasant surprise." Steve furrows his lips.

"It was." She strokes his cheek. "Do I not get to tease you, too?"

"No." He nuzzles her hand playfully.

Her eyes never leave him as she talks to their guests. "Do you see how he treats me? And yet instead of ripping his tongue out I love him all the more."

Tom almost chokes on his drink.

Sofia laughs. "Loki! You wouldn't."

She turns to her friend. "There was a time I would. Progress. Right, Sam?"

"You're right, she's too in love." Steve teases.

Sam chuckles. "Yeah. I'd call that progress all right." 

"Progress is strange in your world." Jen chuckles.

"It's a sliding scale. Everyone starts at a different place. The point is to make progress and to celebrate that." He slowly turns to Steve. "With some de-licious apple pie."

Steve laughs. "I'll get it, I'll get it."

An evil smile appears on Loki's face. "And don't forget the canned whipped topping."

"Why? I made real cream." He sticks out his tongue as he heads to the kitchen.

Sam shoots Loki a warning look. "Don't even go there with him. You know how he gets."

"Well you're no fun." She gets up and starts clearing dishes.

Jen giggles. All the Avengers are so fun.

Steve returns with pie in one hand and a bowl of whipped cream in the other.

Loki passes him on her way to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. She smiles at him. "Be sure to give Sam a nice big piece."

"I'll give you a big piece." He teases playfully and bumps her.

Tom smiles at his wife. They used to be like that when they first got married. He still loves her the way he did then, maybe even more. He takes her hand. "Makes me remember our first year of marriage." He turns to the others. "We lived in a tiny apartment with walls that were the opposite of soundproof. But we were happy."

"We're still happy." Sofia tells him and kisses his cheek. "We just don't listen to our neighbours yell so much anymore."

"And that is a good thing."

Loki returns and refills drinks as Steve passes out the pie that Sam is eyeing hungrily.

Jen chuckles. "I've heard great things about this pie. I think something along the lines of 'best pie ever'. From multiple sources, even."

Loki shakes her head. "Well now you'll probably think it's just okay. Expectation is fun that way."

"We'll see. Sam has been prepping me for this." Jen winks.

"Oh?" She looks at Sam.

"I introduced myself with pie." Sam looks a little sheepish as he says it. "It was a thank you for helping me get back home."

"He was adorable." Jen assures her. "Also, the pie thing was thoughtful."

"That's our Sam."

Jen smiles and looks at him. "Sure seems to be."

Sam grins. "What can I say? I love pie, and I like showing my appreciation."

"A movie comes to mind." Jen teases.

Tom laughs. "Hopefully he doesn't love it that much."

Jen winks. "Haven't caught him yet."

Sam raises his eyebrows. "That must be some white people thing, 'cause I don't know what you're talking about."

"Even I know this." Steve tells him. "American Pie. Tony thought I had to see it. I didn't."

"Was there a token black friend?" Sam asks.

Loki looks at him with amusement. "Are you our token black friend?"

Sam makes a show of looking around the table. "Well it sure does seem like it. Don't it." He looks at Steve and tries to look serious.

Steve makes a confused face. "Bucky isn't black?"

"No Bucky isn't black." Sam says, trying not to sound indignant.

"Really? Cause I'm sure you're cut from the same cloth." Steve winks.

"Just give me my damn pie."

"That's one difference." Loki notes. "Bucky doesn't enjoy pie nearly as much as Sam."

"No." Steve grins. "He's always preferred women"

Jen snorts.

Tom laughs. "I think Steve Rogers just dropped the mike." He pantomimes dropping a microphone. "Bam."

Loki walks over and kisses Sam's cheek. "You know we love you. And you can have as much pie as you want."

Jen then kisses his other cheek. "Sammy's more than man enough to handle a joke or two. You don't need to worry."

Sam grins. He turns his cheek to Sofia and points to it. "You wanna get in on the action, too?"

"I don't know. Another might unbalance you." She teases.

"Alright."

Steve is chuckling as he hands out the pie. "Well, Tom or I could even him out again."

"No. No more kissing my boyfriend." Jen insists. "That's my job."

Loki sits and picks up her fork. "I apologize if I overstepped my bounds."

"You're okay. He's the one who shouldn't be begging." Jen playfully hits Sam's shoulder.

"That was not begging." Sam assures them.

Jen nods. "He definitely was." She kisses his temple.

"I'm regretting bringing you here." Sam teases.

"Then my job here is complete." She teases back before reaching over to steal a fork of his pie.

"Hey! Eat your own pie."

"But yours tastes better."

Sam gives her a look. "How does that make sense? It comes from the same pie."

"It's yours." She says it as though it's obvious.

He takes a bite of hers. "Nope. Tastes the same."

Jen shakes her head. "I see how it is. You just don't want me putting your things in my mouth."

Again Tom nearly chokes on his drink. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Sofia rubs his back. "You need to be careful, dear."

"I know." He coughs a few times. "I'm better."

She kisses his cheek. "Good. I'd hate to have to find a supply."

He eats his pie.

Loki waits for everyone to finish before suggesting they move to the living room. "That is assuming no one needs to go yet."

Jen checks her watch and considers her morning meetings. "A little longer won't hurt."

"Good." Steve smiles and shows the way.

Loki explains where the bathroom is in case anyone needs it. "Oh, Sofia, I wanted to show you the nursery. Everyone is welcome to come along if you like."

Sofia takes Loki's arm excitedly. "You've told me so much. I'm so excited for you."

Jen looks at a Sam, wondering if it's appropriate.

"I'd like to see it." Sam says as Tom follows the women upstairs.

"Well, you can't leave me behind alone." Jen moves to take his hand.

He meets her halfway, his fingers closing around her. "Steve, you comin'?"

"Nah, you kids go ahead."

"Kids." Jen snickers.

"Well he is 90-something." Sam reminds her as they head upstairs.

Loki is just turning on the nursery light so everyone can see the mural Steve painted. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Wow." Sofia looks around with wide eyes.

Jen shakes her head. "He's one of those assholes who can do everything, isn't he?"

"Just about." Loki confirms. "Though he'd never admit it."

Sam nods. "And he's stubborn as all get-out." He looks at the two cities painted on the wall. "It's no wonder you two gravitated to each other." He points to Brooklyn. "Out of time." He points to Asgard. "Out of place." he raises both hands to the two woods. "You meet in the middle, here on Earth, and find home."

"That's kinda romantic." Jen smiles.

He takes her hand again. "Well I do have a romantic streak in me."

Jen leans into him. "Is that what that is?"

He looks at her out of the corners of his eyes. "It is. If you're lucky, you'll get to see even more of it."

"I'm a lawyer. I make my own luck."

Loki clears her throat. "We should probably head back downstairs. If we leave Steve alone too long, he may get bored and start redecorating the house." It's a small joke.

"Can I borrow him for ours?" Sofia jokes back.

"Please. Then get him to start on his next book." She waits for everyone to leave the room before turning out the light.

Sofia chuckles. "I like how he credits you as his inspiration on each dedication page."

Loki can't help but smile. "He just needed someone to boost his confidence, tell him what an amazing artist he is."

"Someone like him?" She's amazed.

"Too many years as a sickly thin whelp trying to prove he was as good as the others." Loki explains. "That's not something super serum can heal."

Sofia knows the look on Loki's face. "Which is what you love most."

"It's the thing we have in common. And it's the thing that drives him most." She smiles as he comes into view once again, looking at them from the couch, a look of fear and anticipation in his eyes, the artist longing to know what others think of his work but afraid to find out.

"Loki says you'll come do our place next." Sofia smiles warmly at Steve.

He blushes softly and glances down. "I didn't know she was renting me out."

"They don't call it renting, starlight. It's called contracting." Loki sits in his lap and gives him a light kiss on the lips.

"It's beautiful." Tom tells him. "I'm not sure we'd be able to afford you."

Steve hugs Loki close as he gives his sincere thanks. "I always try my best. Especially for my two best girls."

"I have the best husband." Loki turns to her guest. "No offense, Tom. I'm sure you're the best for Sofia. But there's no way you could handle me."

"I wouldn't even want to try." Tom takes his wife's hand.

Sofia smiles at him.

Steve nods. "She's silly, sometimes."

"That's one word for it." Loki says.

"Love _is_ pretty silly." Jen agrees.

Sam looks at her. "I like the idea of you being silly."

The side of her mouth quirks up. "Come over, I need a pillow silly?"

"I came over, didn't I? And I made a damn fine pillow."

"Oh?" Loki asks.

"Long day at work." Jen explains.

Steve chuckles. "We understand that."

"And all I did was serve as a pillow." Sam explains. "See, I know what y'all are thinkin'. I can be a gentleman, too."

Sofia smiles at him. "Of course you can."

"I just want everyone to know that." Sam looks around.

"Un-huh." Steve raises his eyebrows.

"Well, Mr gentleman. Could you take me home? I've got an 8 am meeting tomorrow." Jen makes an unhappy face.

"On a Sunday? Ugh. Alright." Sam turns to his friends. "Steve, Loki, thank you for a fantastic dinner. Sofia, I'll look into the group meeting tomorrow. Tom, it was nice to see you again."

Jen nods her head and makes her goodbyes. "Sorry for the short night, I'm working on a special case for the Salvadoran embassy."

Loki stands to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you were able to come. And thank you for putting that smile back on Sam's face."

"It's my pleasure. Tell Carol to fly her and Jess's asses out here so we can have that girl's day already." She winks. "I'll need it after this case."

"Girl's day?" Loki obviously has no clue what she's talking about.

"Ask Danvers." Jen assures her.

"Of course." She has no intention of doing that. "Thank you again for coming." She walks them to the door.

With a final goodbye, they walk to Sam's car. "Do I pass? Jen asks with a smile.

"With flying colors." He kisses her before opening her car door.

She pulls him in for another kiss, slower and sweeter.

Sam pulls away slowly. "Did you have a good evening?"

"Definitely. You.?"

"I did." He smiles at her, his eyes sparkling even in the light of the street lamps.

"I was thinking." Jen is suddenly strangely shy. "You should stay over again."

There's a joke on his lips, but her body language makes it stay there. Instead he rubs her shoulder. "You mean tonight?"

She rubs the back of her neck. "Well, I mean, if you want to. It doesn't have to be anything if you don't want but if you do want, I want but, I mean, it's not like I'm propositioning you. Well, I would if you wanted. But I really like you and respect you so we can just do whatever and yeah." She stops on the realization that she's started rambling quickly.

He smiles at her. Then he takes her hands, playing with her fingers. "I want to, but I want to when one of us doesn't have to rush off in the morning. Is that..." Weird? Stupid? Needy? "...okay?"

"Even if the one promises to bring breakfast after what should be a short meeting?" She offers, despite knowing she'll give in.

His eyes widen. "So you wouldn't be kicking me out of bed? And you'd come back before I missed you too much?"

She slides a hand up his chest. "Maybe even before you woke up."

Sam smiles. "In that case, I'd love to stay over."

"Really?" She can barely contain her excitement.

He leans in close. "Really." His lips press against hers.

Her arms wrap his shoulders and their bodies meet. She's wanted this so long now.

"We should probably get to your apartment before we get carried away though."

"Probably." She agrees with one more lingering kiss.

Sam goes over every speed limit and runs a couple of yellow lights. They do make it to Jen's place in one piece and in record time. But it's still not fast enough for her. She fumbles for her keys in her purse as she catches his mouth again. She can't remember the last time she wanted someone so much. He wants her, too, if the way he has her pressed against her door is any indication

"Sam." She gasps sharply as he grabs the wrist of her hand holding the keys and presses it to the door. "Inside. We're almost there."

He nods and lets go, his touch moving up her arm. His lips find her jaw.

They finally stumble in the door, and Jen closes it firmly behind them. "Goddamnit, get your shirt off."

He obliges, fumbling with the buttons in his hurry. Finally the material is off his shoulders, and he pulls her against him again.

"You're even more perfect than I thought." Her hands follow the muscles of his torso. "So, tell me, is it true what they say about black men?"

He raises his eyebrows. "That we get stopped by the police for no reason? Yeah. Because I know a socially conscious woman like yourself didn't just ask me about the size of my dick based on some old stereotype."

"Just hopeful thinking, I guess." One hand moves down to massage his groin.

He moans. "Well it's not true." He kisses her, pushing her against the door again.

She takes her hands off of him, only to start tugging at her clothing that separates them. "You sure? I felt something pretty impressive there."

"I said the stereotype wasn't true. Didn't say anything about my own dick." He bends down to take off his shoes and socks.

"Of course, my apologies." She drops her blouse on his head while he's down.

He smells it before folding it neatly and placing it on a nearby table. He looks at her, not quite sure what to do next. This isn't happening at all like he imagined, but it rarely ever does.

She moves to him slowly, caressing his face. "Take me to bed?"

He picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. He sets her gently back on her feet. His kiss, when he takes it, is a sharp contrast, full of need and desire.

"I want you." There's no shyness left now that she knows it's mutual. Her nipples are two hard nubs beneath the fabric of her bra and her panties are damp with desire. She pulls back to sit in the bed. The look she gives up at him can only be described as erotic. She reaches back to unhook her bra and spreads her legs.

"Jesus, woman, you are stunning." Sam unfastens his pants. They fall, and he steps out of them before his underwear comes off. He grabs a condom from his wallet. Then he bends over to kiss her, pushing her back to the bed.

They're barely down when she has a leg around him. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, but you had to be so damn sweet and caring." Her mouth moves to he throat.

"I'm not sorry." He pulls her underwear down. His fingers glide up her inner thigh, stopping before getting to her wetness.

Her breath catches. "Just means it's a thing instead of a fling. I'm very okay with that." She caresses his shoulders. Her eyes explore each detail of his face. He bares the scars of both joy and pain. He's clearly emotive and passionate, but she knew that. "Please, Sam."

"You ready already?" He seems amused and pleased. He moves away to open the condom and put it on.

She blushes. "It's been a while. Anyway, I rarely get someone your level of special interested in me."

"It's been a while for me, too." He admits. Once the condom is on, he gets back on top of her. He kisses her once, twice. Then he looks into her eyes and pushes himself inside her.

"Jesus." Her leg curls over his ass to ease him deeper. His size and girth are on the higher end of her experience which would be enough to make this enjoyable, but the tug of her heart lets her know this will be so much more. "Let's start easy, sweetie."

"You got it." His eyes stay on her as he starts his rhythm. Little by little, his hands starts to move and his mouth starts to explore. He wants to learn what she likes and what she loves.

Her nipples appear to be very sensitive, and a touch of her side leaves gooseflesh. And she cries that little bit louder when he pushes fully in. "Sam, you're magnificent." She thanks him with an affectionate bite to the shoulders.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He captures her mouth with his. His hand cups her breast. It's a beautiful breast, one that deserves to be tasted.

"Sam, God, Sam." She arches into him. She loves his hands on her, his mouth. It just feels so right.

His mouth is too busy to respond verbally. Instead he pushes in as deep as he can as a hand moves to her clit.

"You're good, but just a little to the left." Though it's hard to make out the request through her moans.

"My left or yours?" He asks between heavy breaths.

"Mine. Mine!"

He shifts left and immediately feels the reaction. "Glory be." He gasps.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She comes loudly, nails digging into his shoulder muscles.

It takes a few more thrusts before he's filling the condom with a loud grunt, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Several sweaty and exhausted minutes later, Jen finally expresses her thoughts on their act. "Wow."

Sam chuckles. "Definitely wow." He kisses her before rolling off, flopping onto his back. "Now I wish I brought more condoms."

"There's probably a box in my bathroom." She turns to rest against his side, kissing his shoulder.

He smiles at her. "So you're good? Satisfied?"

She smiles back. "I haven't come like that since college." Of course, it's a little different when you actually have feelings growing for the person in question.

His fingers graze over her back lazily. "I'm gonna chalk that up to my prowess and not any dry spell you may have been going through."

"Good. I definitely was." She kisses his shoulder again. "So, what are you doing after breakfast tomorrow?"

"This would be the breakfast you're bringing me after your meeting?" He waits for her to nod. "Getting to know every inch of your beautiful body."

"Right answer." She leans up to kiss him.

He kisses back as his hand caresses her cheek. "You're a very special woman, Ms Jen Walters."

"You aren't so bad, yourself."

Sam kisses her again, slowly, softly. "Would you consider it rude if I fell asleep now?"

She shakes her head. "You've more than earned it."

He smiles. "As soon as my legs work, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Then I'll come back and take that earned sleep."

Jen chuckles. "Oh, me too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"You see, flying's not so bad. It can get us to places we can't go normally." Carol explains quietly to Lina, perched in her lap as they sit in the roof gazing at the stars. "Daddy couldn't get up here. Well, that's a bad example. He could, if he wanted to. But normal people couldn't."

Lina stares at her mom and reaches up to touch her hair

Carol lifts her a bit and kisses her head. "My sweet girl."

"Mama." She puts her fist in her little mouth. Drool oozes out of the corner of her mouth.

"Exactly." Carol chuckles and cuddles her close.

It's rare that Lina gets true alone time with mama. Normally daddy and/or Becky is there, too. She likes this. With her slobbery hand, she points at the sky. "Mama whoosh?" Her voice is a little scared.

Carol looks down at her and strokes her hair. "Sometimes. Would you like to go up? We don't have to."

She hides her head against her mom's chest. But then she peeks out.

"What is it? You're silly." Carol pokes her nose.

Lina laughs as she hides her head again. Then she slowly looks out.

"Yes." Carol chuckles and pokes her nose again. "Good girl."

"Goo gir." She beams.

"The very best." Carol assures her with a kiss to the head.

Jessica Drew glides in and lands next to them. "Well isn't this the picture of motherhood?" She sits down.

"Ladybug." Carol smiles, pleased but surprised. "Shouldn't you be wrapped around a blind cock?"

She sighs. "I would be, but his mistress keeps getting in the way. Never thought I'd be jealous of a burrough."

Carol rolls her eyes then leans against her best friend. "You knew he was an asshole from day one."

"And I always fall for the assholes." She touches Lina's head and sees the little hand reach out for her. It makes her miss Alice even more.

"Not always. Just hardest." Carol reminds her gently.

"We're going to Germany." Jess blurts it out which was so not how she was going to say it. But now she's committed. "I'm going to find my father's lab, and he insisted on coming with me." Maybe she's trying to prove Matt isn't as big of an asshole as Carol thinks.

Carol looks at her. "I'm surprised you're letting him come."

"So am I." She looks at her hand, her finger in Lina's grasp.

"Maybe you need it?" She suggests, stroking her daughter's hair. "I don't know if it's proving his loyalty or your ability to trust or something else entirely."

Jess says nothing. She leans against her friend, needing comfort but not really knowing why.

"It's okay to question things. I do all the time." She wraps her free arm around Jess.

"This from the woman who always thinks she's right." It's actually one of the things she loves about Carol - her certainty.

Carol kisses her head. "I have doubts. I just keep them private and discuss them with the two people I trust most. So I can be certain afterward." She grins.

"I miss it being just us." Jess admits. "Things were simpler."

"But you were no happier."

"Have I ever been happy? Other than when I'm beating up some bad guys."

"Sex?" Carol teases then sobers. "You've been close a few times, but I've never seen you this close. Why can't you just let go? Let him make you happy?"

"Remember when you called him an asshole? Also there's the Clint thing."

She shakes her head. "Remember when you nearly broke Buck's jaw? And you can't let Clint's poor choices shape you. You're so much more than that."

"He told me to hit him. It's not my fault your husband is an idiot." Jess ignores the Clint comment.

"True, he does come by it naturally." Carol jostles her. "Just as yours is naturally a jerk. Doesn't mean he's not good for me. And just because Matt won't let things drop, which leads to me bringing them back up, doesn't mean he not good for you. Though I think he needs you a lot more than you need him."

"You're wrong."

Carol's eyebrow goes up. "Would he even be a functional human being without you?"

Jess pulls away. "Don't."

She raises her hand in supplication. "I just don't want you thinking you're not important when you're super important. Not just to me. Right, Lina? Isn't auntie Jess a good girl?"

She looks at her mom. "Goo gir."

"Right. I was really important when you were hot and heavy with the one-armed man."

"Shut up. That was only like a week. It's not like you haven't had your fun." Carol pouts.

"I never once put a guy ahead of you. Not until you did." She stands.

Carol stands too, Lina in her arms. "I never put him ahead of you. I only had to figure out how to make it work. God, Jess, don't do this again."

Jess' hands fist at her sides. "Don't do what?"

"Start a fight. I am _not_ okay without you."

"And I'm not okay without you!"

"Good! Now stop being a bitch." Carol pulls her into a hug.

Jess does her best to hold her tight without squishing the baby.

When she lets go, Carol smiles. "Wanna go kick Bucky off the TV and eat ice cream?"

"Yes."

"That's my girl. He can take my ladies off to play." She winks and wraps an arm around Jess to fly them down while keeping Lina tight against her chest.

Bucky is watching football and bouncing Becky on his knee. He looks up when they come in. "Hey, Jess." He gives Carol a look asking if he was told she was coming over.

She slightly shakes her head. "Mind if we take some ice cream time?"

"No. We can have story time, right girls?" He stands, moving Becky to his shoulder.

"Thanks, honey." She kisses his cheek and hands him Lina. "You're the best."

He gives her a grin and a wink before heading to the nursery.

"Nice to see he's trainable." Jess says.

She bumps Jess. "Want something less uniformy before we find the ice cream?"

Jess looks at her friend with a twinkle in her eye. "Are you saying you don't like my super suit?"

"I'm saying you probably don't want to drop chocolate on it. Also, cuddling in tight leather isn't always great." She teases.

"Okay. Get me a t-shirt."

Carol returns with a black tank top and duckie printed blue shorts. And a pint of chocolate fudge ice cream. "Hot as you are..."

"You want me hotter?" Jess undresses, grabbing the clothes from Carol just before putting them on.

She rolls her eyes. "You're the worst."

"Why? Because your hubby might walk in?" Is the only explanation since she's always changed in front of Carol.

"Because you don't realize you're already the hottest." She plops onto the couch and pulls Jess into her lap.

Jess kisses Carol's cheek. "Give me that spoon."

Carol hands it over and presents the carton. "You know if I were gay or male, I'd have married you. Hell, for a while I considered it anyway."

"I would have said yes." She spoons ice cream into her mouth and keeps talking. "Then we would have both missed penises and gotten a divorce."

"Within a month." Carol chuckles. "I know things happen in our lives, people, but we're real and I'll always return. And I'll hunt you down if you don't."

Jess gives her one of the laziest, awful salutes she's ever seen. But then Jess offers her a spoonful of ice cream to make up for it.

"Just one thing." Carol works around the mouthful. "You say you won't give in completely because of Clint? Then you better make sure he's not hiding behind his feelings for you like him, too. Just because he loves you doesn't mean he deserves you. Let him prove it. Give him the chance. And I'll be here, as always, if something goes wrong." She nuzzles Jess's shoulder.

Jess concentrates on getting ice cream on the spoon. "He wants to come to Germany with me. Insisted on it." She says it quietly, with awe, as though she still can't believe it. But there's a hint of fear in her voice, too.

"Let him. It's safer than him deciding to follow." Her voice is also soft.

Jess' spoon stops moving.

Carol shakes her head. "You can't protect what you can't see. And, frankly, I'd be disappointed if he didn't try."

"Well I'm glad he at least meets your minimum requirements."

"Jess, it's not about that. I liked him for you from the start. I didn't have my doubts until I realized how selfish he was acting." She pauses and points an accusing finger. "Which you encouraged, I might add. But I know he loves you, no sane man would threaten me the way he did unless he were. But he needs to learn to take care of you. You've been just as suspicious of Bucky and you know it."

Jess points the spoon at her. "You disappeared on me. Then when you came back, everything was Bucky, Bucky, Bucky."

"Says the woman who was stealing Matt's clothing when she thought she didn't have a chance." She grabs at the spoon. "And you know I've had a crush on him since I was old enough to get wetties."

"Get wetties?" The phrase obviously amuses Jess.

"Shut up. You know exactly what I mean. In fact I think I picked it up from you."

"Which made me extra weary." She grabs the spoon back. "Since all you could probably see was the image you created in your pubescent sexual fantasies."

"He's nothing like what the history books said. And I couldn't be happier." Her chin goes on Jess's shoulder. "And I totally got the tee shirt thing. It's weird, but I get it."

"He calms me. I know it sounds weird, but he makes me feel...human." She quickly spoons more ice cream in her mouth.

Carol shakes her head. "It's like home. The smell. It's uniquely him. It reminds you of his warm arms, which reminds you of the tone of his voice when it's just you. That reminds you of the taste of his skin. And the way he tucks you in at night." It becomes playful at the end, with Carol rocking her hips teasingly under her friend.

"I hate you." It sounds affectionate and resigned. She rests her head against Carol's.

Carol giggles. "You too, babe."

Jess eats more ice cream. "I know he's going to hurt me. But I can't let him go. Not yet. Maybe not ever."

"Nor should you. Not for anyone except yourself." She hugs Jess closer.

"I'm going to remind you you said that."

"And you advised me the same of my husband, which is why we've had some issues. But I love you both and refuse to give up one for the other." Carol points out.

Jess pouts and eats more ice cream.

"Don't give me that. You like him now."

"He's alright. Tolerable." She shrugs. It's all she's willing to give right now.

Carol smiles. "Also, I'm concerned that you aren't abusing your boy with this pouty mood. You could be talking him into a hot bath or a full body massage... I know you love those."

"Like I said before, his mistress has him at the moment."

"I actually have a secret wish for you. Maybe it's stupid, but I don't care. I hope when you come home tonight that you open that patio of yours to find a trail of candles. The air will be scented with jasmine and that sandalwood I know you secretly love because it makes you think of him. See, I pay attention! Anyway, you follow the trail to your bathroom and there's your lawyer, waiting for you in a bathtub topped with floating rose petals. His skin is shining as he rises to greet you, stray petals sticking to his skin. He's been waiting for you for a change. As he takes your hand he tells you you're the most important woman in the damn world and that a life without you wouldn't be worth living. And for once in your whole life someone would choose you. Not use you, not take advantage of you. But choose Jessica Drew." Tears are starting to escape her blue eyes and Carol looks away quickly. "Sorry. It's stupid."

Jess is crying too. "I love your stupid. But I think maybe you've been watching too much Lifetime."

Carol tries to laugh. "Probably. But I still think my Ladybug deserves the very best. Or at least roses or your favourite bad late night take out. Something, anything to show you how amazing you are."

She knows better than to say that she isn't amazing or if she is that it's in the worse way possible. "Matt isn't wired that way." She says instead.

"Guess not." She doesn't want to start that old argument, either. "Though it could always cheer you up to do something for him."

"Yeah. But it'd be nice if..." She doesn't want to even entertain hope.

Carol nods. "Well, your birthday and one year anniversary are both mere months away. You could drop a few hints. I think he'd get that you'd prefer his time to a physical gift." It's not much, but it's a small hope she can offer.

"Yeah."

"But that's not why you fell for him anyway. That's not what you love. Don't forget it." She strokes her hair.

"You're the one putting romantic thoughts in my head." Jess reminds her.

"Sorry." Carol frowns. "Can I help it if I want my best friend to have a little sweetness now and then?"

Jess holds up the ice cream container as though saying this is sweetness enough.

Carol chuckles and nuzzles her neck. "I'll gladly supply you. Our whole lives."


	244. Tolerable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess stops in to eat Carol's ice cream. Matt breaks a rib. Lina has a nightmare. Betsy has her doubts, but still Jess and Matt come for a visit.

Daredevil stumbles into the apartment and takes off his mask. He's pretty sure he has a broken rib, and he can taste blood from the cut on his lip. Once he gets to the bed, he falls on it intending to rest for a moment, just enough to get strength so he can clean up before Jess gets home. His mistake was closing his eyes.

Jess is tired when she gets in, her clothing is half off before she's even to the room. And then she sees Matt. Her heart squeezes. "Oh, you idiot." She's running the bath and grabbing her first aid kit before she even gets to his side. Her hands are gentle as she begins to undress him to view his injuries.

His head rises suddenly. "Jess? Damn." His head plops back down. "I meant to clean up before you got here."

"Well, you didn't." She deals with the bleeding first. Once the blood is cleared, none of the cuts are really that bad. She's able to seal them with butterfly plasters. The ribs look bad, though. "What did you fall off this time?"

"Didn't fall. The guy was really big." He watches the fiery heat from her body. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She furrows her brow. All she can really do for the ribs is a bandage, so she'll put him in a bathtub first to loosen the muscles.

"I know you hate seeing me like this." He takes her hands. "I know it worries you."

"I'm used to it." She tries to assure him, to force herself to calmness. "Come on, bath time. Let's try and ease those bones before the bruises start to show."

He leans on her, hating himself for doing so. "I won't go out again until after we get back from Germany." He promises.

She doesn't believe it and she doesn't reply, simply lowering him into the water. As she sees some of the dried blood flake off, it reminds her of the rose petals Carol teased her with earlier. She feels her heart lurch awkwardly sideways and her stomach turn.

"You okay?"

She slips into spy mode. She can't afford to deal with this right now. "Of course. Did you want epsom salts?"

He knows she's lying. He knows he should call her on it. "No. And you aren't okay. And I know I'm the reason."

"Soak for a while. I'd like to finish changing." There's no room for argument in her tone. She turns quickly to go to their room.

Matt curses himself. He can't help thinking he only ends up hurting the people he loves.

Instead of one of her silky things she's taken to wearing every night since they've been together, she fishes out one of her old tee shirts. This one is too large and pale purple, the fabric slightly rough even on her skin. It had been Clint's. She's kept it all these years as a reminder that there is no such thing as fair. Once it's on, she goes to sit in the kitchen and await the inevitable argument.

In the bathroom, Matt pulls himself out of the tub. He wraps a towel around his waist and heads towards her heartbeat. "Say it."

"When are you going to take care of me?" It's soft, small, but filled with so much pain and need. She's been failing her renewed battles with depression.

He shuffles to her and pulls her into his arms. There's a wince when she bumps against his ribs, but he doesn't let go.

Face against his shoulder, she begins to cry. She's been unable to admit how hard giving up Alice has been, or her struggles to come to terms with her parentage. Her fears of losing Matt had also become more and more dominant as he went out more often. Yet she stays silent aside from her sobs.

He stays quiet except for two sentences. "You're okay, Jess. I'm not going anywhere,"

"I need you." She finally manages.

"You have me. What there is of me. Broken, bruised, bloody. Not worth your time. But you have me."

She manages to calm enough to wipe at her cheeks. "Bloody hell, what's wrong with me? Let's get your ribs wrapped then we can talk."

"My ribs can wait." He uses his thumb to wipe a stray tear from her chin where it was cooling her skin.

"They really shouldn't." It's almost shameful how much she treasures that small touch. "Besides, it's an excuse to sit on the bed."

"Okay." He lets her lead him back to the bedroom.

She begins to carefully wrap his ribs, giving herself time to organize her thoughts. "As you know, doc S and I have been having trouble finding a medication that will work past my natural toxin immunity, so my depression isn't exactly handled."

He holds his arms up as the cloth circles him again and again. "How can I help?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest." She admits. "But it's starting to win again and I refuse to go down that road ever again. Carol was going on with her peeve that you're not a bleeding Romeo again, but it did give me a thought. I mean, I don't expect to come home to a trail of candles and you naked in a bathtub of rose petals, though that is such a wet dream now, but you taking that 5 minutes to prepare a bath for me would be amazing. Or tea without asking or. Or. Those stupid little times like when you sing for me. Or call me noodle. I need to smile, jaa. To fight this darkness."

His fingers gently touch her face. "I'll try. I'll try to do better. For you. For us."

"I love how that word feels. 'Us.'"

Hesitantly he closes the distance between their lips. "I'm no Romeo. Truth is, I never found that story romantic."

"I'm more Ophelia, myself." She admits with a tender kiss.

"Guess that makes me Hamlet."

"No, Hamlet lies and breaks her heart." She draws a heart on his chest with her finger. "You're the river I commit myself to."

"That's...morbid." He takes her hand. "I don't want to drown you."

"But I want to drown in you, fill all my senses?" She cuddles against him. "Tell me about us. What are your plans for us?"

His first thought is that he never thinks that far, but that's not the answer she needs. "We'll go to Germany, find out how to stop your father. Then we stop him." He rubs her arm as he holds her. "Then we'll come back here and visit Alice during Labor Day, see if we can convince Pietro to let us have her for a weekend. Then we'll open up our own place - Drew and Murdock - Private Investigator and Attorney at Law."

Jess closes her eyes as she listens. She can tell he's trying and it means the world to her. Even if his plans are a bit plain. "What about dreams? Are there someday things you want that we aren't ready for yet?"

"Well get married in the Catholic church. Something small." He's not sure how she'll react to the church, so he keeps talking. "Foggy will be my best man. Carol will be your matron of honor. We'll smear cake in each other's faces afterwards. And I'll carry you over the threshold when we get home." He realizes he doesn't think any of this will ever happen for him. Not with Jess. Not with anyone.

Jess is quiet a moment. She doesn't believe that anymore than he does. "Sounds nice."

"Then we'll have a child. Maybe two. And we'll teach them how to defend others and themselves." He can almost picture it. "They'll help you patch me up when I get hurt." Quietly he adds. "Like I did for my father."

She wants it so much it hurts. "Thank you for lying to me." She presses her cheek against his chest. She lets it all sink in, lets it become a tiny light she can hold onto on her worst days. 

Matt feels the sting of tears in his eyes. "It doesn't have to be a lie."

"It sounds too wonderful to be truly possible." She whispers.

"Well I'll still be going out and getting hurt. So that's not super wonderful for you. Or my bones for that matter." He offers. "Our kids will end up being the adults and taking care of us instead of the other way around. They'll probably end up bigger assholes than we are."

"So. Captain America?" There's humour there, but also a definite point. "Kids... they change the world. You think you have purpose now?"

"I know I do." He won't admit to her that he fears having kids will make fulfilling that purpose harder.

"If I could give you anything, it would be a son. So you could better understand your father." 

"I understood my father. I loved him." The tears fall as he remembers how his words got his dad killed. 

Jess looks up at him with a smile. "Then you know how it feels to be the most important man in the world?"

"I know he was the most important man in the world to me. And I know I was the most important person to him." He closes his eyes, causing more tears to race down his cheeks. "I just wanted to world to see him like I did."

She shifts, moving up to cradle his head against her chest. "The world sees him through you, now."

"The devil of Hell's Kitchen. It's appropriate. They used to say the Murdock boys always had a bit of the devil in them." He pulls away. "I'm supposed to be comforting you."

Jess chuckles. "Then you started bribing me with sweet impossibilities. How is that fair?"

"You did ask for it." He reminds her as he takes her hands. "Jess." He's not sure what he wants to say after that.

"I always will, you know me. Always pushing." She leans in to kiss his fingers.

"I wish...I wish I was a better man. You deserve better."

She shakes her head. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

He kisses her. It's soft. The next one isn't. It's needful and trying desperately to tell her how much he cares for her.

She moans against his mouth, her own mouth barely able to convey her feelings. As she pulls away, her voice is tender and affectionate, "You stupid, stupid man. When will you stop holding yourself back from what you want?"

Matt looks determined. "When not holding back no longer means compromising their safety."

"And if you lose everything because you were too afraid?"

Matt stands and goes to his underwear drawer. "This isn't about me." He takes the towel off and throws it at her.

She catches it and holds it to her chest as she watches him. "You're right. It's about me. The only thing you've left yourself."

He steps into the boxer shorts and pulls them up slowly, trying not to wince as he does.

"How much longer do I get?" She asks quietly. She hadn't meant it to go like this at all, but here she is.

Back to her, his head turns slightly in her direction. "I live here. With you. I'm not planning on leaving. Are you?"

She lowers her head. "I'm your woman. I do whatever you want me to." Once more, she's let a man break her.

"No." There's a pause before he says it again. "No. That's not what I want." He shakes his head. "I'm not your savior or your master. I don't want you to do what I want." He's starting to get angry now. He walks out of the room, his bare feet almost silent against the floor.

She doesn't bother to follow. She just curls up around herself. Of course she's wrong again. She's always wrong. Jess feels tired and sick, too much to cry. All she'd really meant to ask for was a little extra affection now and then. But it's been a thorn between them so long now.

He comes back five minutes later and sits on the bed. "Jess?" He hands her a cup of tea.

"What's wrong with me?" She looks up at him as she takes it.

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure the problem is me. I hope I made it right." The last is in reference to the tea. It's his small way of trying to make things up to her. Or at least starting to.

She shakes her head, blinking at tears. "You're not the first to find me impossible to love."

"You're not impossible to love. Far from it."

"Liar." She pulls him into a kiss. "You shouldn't be moving around so much."

"I'm not lying. Jess, if you were any other woman I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be in my old apartment. Alone. Probably on the couch covered in blood and dirt." He strokes her cheek. "I chose you. I'm sorry that isn't enough."

He has no possible idea what those words could do for her, but it's like the fourth of July in her heart. "Guess it just doesn't always feel that way. Sometimes I'm just that woman you live with. Not good enough to be more."

"I'm sorry. I never seem to be able to give you what you need." He exhales slowly. "I'm sorry." He wonders if they would be better off apart. Maybe apart she'd have a better chance of healing herself.

"I don't even know what I need. How the fuck should you know?" She sounds frustrated. "All I can say for sure is that I feel better when I know I have your attention. Or when I see my Alice. And sometimes with Carol."

"Would it help if I joined you in one of your sessions with Dr Sampson?"

She looks at him. "He may be able to give some advice on how you can help me help myself."

"When's your next appointment?"

"Tuesday after we get back from Germany."

He nods. "I'll go with you. And I'll wait outside unless the doctor says it's okay for me to join you."

"I love you." She pulls him in by the neck and kisses him.

"I love you, too."

She smiles. "I don't give a damn what anyone says. You bring me joy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Matt knows he also brings her pain. It's something he wishes he could change.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky climbs back into bed after soothing the girls back to sleep. "I think Lina had a nightmare or something." He says it quietly in case Carol is asleep.

She rolls over and sleepily rests her chin on his shoulder. "Do you think it's from sitting on the roof?"

"No. At least she had no trouble wanting to climb up on me."

"She okay?" Carol frowns.

"She's fine. Fell back to sleep in my arms." He smiles at the memory. Then his brow furrows. "She kept calling me bear. Bear grrr. Almost like she wanted me to scare something away."

Carol gets a worried look. "Jess?"

"Carol, stop. Sometimes a nightmare is just a nightmare. The brain is weird."

"Right. I know that." She takes a breath.

"I know you're worried about Jess. But at least she came to you. That's progress, right?" He gives her a little squeeze.

She nods. "Progress. Yeah." She cuddles closer.

"But?" There definitely feels like there's a but coming.

"I'm kind of worried about Matt."

Bucky runs his fingers through her hair. "In what way?"

"It's just she seems so convinced that he's going to self destruct or something." She frowns.

He frowns, too. "They can't fix each other. The sooner they learn that the better." He shakes his head. "I can't decide if those two are good for each other or the worst possible thing for each other."

"Yes." Carol decides for him and sighs.

"Yes to both?" That somehow doesn't seem as crazy as it sounds.

She nods. "I think so. I mean, she's the only contact he's really keeping with the outside world aside from punching jerks. But then, _she's_ his only real contact."

He laughs. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it. "He had to deal with people for the garden thing."

"It's not the same." She hits his shoulder.

He winces. "I could see if he wants to hang out. Maybe have a beer or something."

"Did you know he's almost completely cut Foggy and Karen out of his life?" Her brow furrows. "That's not healthy."

"He also puts on a costume and beats up bad guys. That's not exactly healthy either."

"Healthier than isolating yourself." She frowns.

He smiles. He's not sure if her concern is purely about Matt or if it's only because Jess is dating him or somewhere in between. Regardless, he loves that she's concerned. "I'll call him tomorrow and see if he wants to grab a beer or something."

"I appreciate it. He's a good guy, even if he is an asshole sometimes." She leans up to give him a kiss. "It might even get you more points with Jess. She said you were tolerable, today."

"Tolerable. It's what I've always wanted to be." His voice definitely has that sarcastic flatness to it. His hand slides down and gently pats her ass. He gives it a light squeeze next. "You know...I'm not really sleepy now."

She laughs in disbelief. "James Buchanan Barnes. You are the most unbelievable. Irresponsible." She begins kissing him slowly. "Self interested. Indescribably handsome. Wonderful. Sweet." She gets distracted by deepening the kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He manages between kisses that keep his tongue wonderfully busy. His hands attempt to guide her into straddling him.

It's really not much effort. She's happy to do so. "Hi down there."

"Hello up there." She really does look like the sun - warm and bright. The fingers of the hand not on her ass trace her jaw before moving to her lips. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"By being kind and loving and loyal. By being old fashioned in a too modern world. By seeing me and not my titles." She smiles down warmly.

"Kinda hard to see your titles with that smile of yours." He boops her nose then lifts his head to kiss her.

"Stop that." She blushes slightly.

"Never." He promises.

She shakes her head before beginning to kiss him again. His fingers curl into her hair to keep here there this time. She chuckles against his mouth. Her hands caress his face. His hips lift until he meets her. His teeth nip her lips.

There's panties in their way, but she shifts a hand and tears them away easily. He's got a gap in his boxers that makes it easier for him. A moment later, they're joined and moving in an easy rhythm.

"It's easy to forget anything would be wrong when we're like this." Carol moans happily.

"As long as we're right, everything else can be fixed." He promises.

She nods, eyes finding his. "I'm sure of it."

"Scary words, doll." It's said out of nostalgia not fear. He stopped being scared of those words a while ago.

She smiles and says it back. "Scary words." For her, the only scary part left is how much more she means it each time.

He kisses her again and smiles. Their sex life has improved as the girls have gotten older. Before they would either be too tired or the girls would interrupt. Now here they are enjoying each other. He kisses her again before adding some emphasis to his thrusts.

Carol purrs her pleasure as she rocks above him. There's something sensuous to her movements, the curve of her spine, it's like a private dance just for Bucky. His hands travel up her torso and cup her breasts. "You are so beautiful."

"And so yours." Her hands climb his arms to cover his.

His eyes stay on her as he gets closer.

She cries out loudly, though not as loud as she used to. She's gotten better with the girls. Still, it's clear that she's hit her high, and she grabs his hands as she calls his name.

His back arches as he comes inside her. It's still the best feeling ever. And he pulls her to his heaving chest. "Holy hell, doll. You really are the best.

"I know." She giggles as she cuddles against him.

"So no more worries? At least until the sun comes up?"

"I can put them on hold." She agrees.

"Good." He pets her hair as he closes his eyes.

"Bucky?"

"Mm-hmm?"

She yawns. "Chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

"You makin'?" He teases with a grin.

"I can do the batter. We both know better than to put me near the stove." She sticks out her tongue.

He laughs. "Deal."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Betsy crosses her arms and gives Pietro a look. "You're really sure you want to set them up in your sister's room for the weekend? That seems like a bad idea."

"Not my sister's room. In room across." He corrects her. "Even I am not so stupid." He winks at her as he holds Alice against his shoulder.

"Good. I was worried I'd have to plan a funeral." They have mere hours until the visiting couple is due to arrive. "You sure this isn't going to be weird?"

Pietro takes her hand and smiles. "It will be fine. Trust me."

She takes a breath then nods. "Of course."

He kisses her. "You have nothing to prove. Neither do I. Alice is happy and healthy. And Wanda is not here."

"I'm more concerned about your ex thinking she has something to prove." She admits. "She seems to leave a path of destruction in her wake."

Pietro slowly nods. "Well we will do our best to show her she has nothing to prove with us." He looks at Betsy. "At least not with me."

She raises her hands. "I've never offered her a challenge."

"I know. And I love you for it." He smiles. "Among many other things."

She smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek. "However, I do also happen to know she is a very insecure woman who is known to perceive such things even when not there."

He nods. "Perhaps we should have hand signal if this happens? And plan as well."

She raises an eyebrow then speaks in his mind. 'Hand signals? Truly?'

'Or you could do that.' "You would think with my sister that mental talk would be my, how you say...go to." He shrugs.

"I would think." She smiles, suppressing a laugh.

He looks at his daughter. "Do you see this? Your father is very stupid sometimes. But he loves you. Never doubt that." He kisses her cheek.

"And he has a huge heart, so he loves a lot." Betsy adds for him.

Pietro nods. "Now we must put you in one of the outfits your mother sent. This will please her very much."

"There were so many. Would she even recognize it?"

"I think so. Will you help me pick?" He asks this of Betsy.

Betsy sighs. "She seems to like red? Or light blue, she wears that a lot."

The sigh gives Pietro pause. "Thank you. I will choose one of those colors then." He looks at her. "You are allowed to say no to me about such things."

"Just because she's no threat, doesn't make me any more inclined to want to impress your ex." Betsy points out. "Besides, you know she'll coo no matter what you put Alice in."

"It is a gesture of good will and inclusion." He sounds like he's repeating something. With that, he takes Alice to the nursery to pick out an outfit. He won't put it on her until a few minutes before her mother is scheduled to arrive.

Betsy sighs again and rubs her arms before joining them. This will be a long long weekend.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Alice is dressed in a darling red dress when she and Pietro answer the door. "Look, Alice, it's mommy. Welcome. Come in. Come in."

"Thank you, love." Jess is amused at the show of enthusiasm.

"Hello, Matt. I hope you don't mind, but you are upstairs."

"It's fine." Matt can't help but smile.

Jess nods. "I'll make sure he doesn't die."

Alice shows Jess her rabbit before sticking it back in her mouth.

"I see you've taken good care of him." She looks to Pietro and holds out her arms. "May I?"

"Of course." He hands her over. "Let me take your bag, and I'll lead you to your room."

Jess nods, trading the backpack for her daughter. "You'll have to show me around. I haven't actually seen your place yet."

Betsy is standing further back in the hall and offers a soft hello. "Good to see you both."

"Hello, Betsy." Matt says it in his warm voice.

"Matt, you're looking good." She replies.

Jess gives her a nod and a smile before her attention goes back to her daughter.

Pietro takes them to their room first. "Settle in. When you are ready, I will take you through rest of the house."

Jess thanks him again and silently asks to keep Alice at least until she finds him again.

"Alice, is this okay with you?" When all she does is look at him, he smiles. "Okay. Then I will see you all downstairs." He heads back to Betsy.

Betsy is in the kitchen, getting some tea and coffee ready. She looks up at his entrance. "I sense rumblings between them like a distant storm. I'm not sure if it's coming or going."

He kisses her temple. "Can you raise a mental barrier?"

She nods and shut her eyes for a moment. "Hopefully I'll be able to maintain it."

"If you can't, let me know. I do not want you in distress." He tells her.

"Thank you." She pulls him close.

Pietro wraps his arms around her. "You are very important to me."

"Am I? More or less important than cookies?" She teases him, arms encircling his waist.

"More. There are always more cookies. There is only one of you." He boops her nose.

She chuckles. "I'm not sure how I should take that."

"You are one of a kind and more delicious than cookies." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"And you are silly." She kisses his nose.

Upstairs, Matt is returning from the bathroom. He heard everything they said downstairs and promises himself to not be a psychic burden on Betsy. He walks into the room. "How are mommy and baby?" He asks with a smile.

"Like you care." Jess answers playfully. She has Alice on the bed and is stroking her belly

"More than you realize." He sits next to her and kisses her cheek.

She turns her head for a proper, lengthy kiss. "You're here. That's already more than I should ever ask for."

"It's the least you should expect." He kisses her again. "And you, Alice? Are you enjoying time with mommy?"

The little girl continues chewing on her bunny, barely glancing to his voice.

"I fear she's too young to know the difference." Jess sighs.

"What is that she's trying to eat?" He reaches out and touches the little foot.

"It's her to rabbit. I bought it for her with Pietro the day we discovered her gender." Jess smiles at the memory, especially Matt's eagerness to know afterward.

He smiles. "Sounds like a good memory. What does it look like?"

Jess smirks. "My memory?"

He chuckles. "No, silly. The rabbit." He tugs gently on Alice's foot. "Your mommy likes to give me a hard time."

"Only because I know you can take it." She bumps against him. "So, the rabbit is about the size of a large coffee mug. It started white but it's less so now. The ears and paws are lined with yellow fleece and there's a blue ribbon around its neck."

He smiles. "What kind of expression does it have?"

"The mouth is a little grey X. The eyes are circles, and the nose is a pink triangle. It's a blank lawyer face." She teases him.

That makes him laugh more, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Sounds adorable."

It sets her heart glowing. It's her favourite way to see him. "It truly is. My sweet Alice and her white rabbit."

"All she needs is the outfit and a rabbit hole."

"Well, she does have a pretty red dress on. Yes, you're so pretty." She tickles Alice.

Alice squeals in delight and kicks her feet.

"That's a happy sound." Matt notes.

Jess chuckles. "She's ticklish."

It makes him happy to feel Jess so relaxed. "I'm ready to go down whenever you are. But no rush."

"A few more minutes." She promises and presses against him. "Thank you, by the way. She might not be here if not for you. Goodness knows I made some bad calls."

He wraps an arm around her. "Well she is definitely a good one."

She smiles. "You owe her a brother. A few years from now. And to yourself, of course. You deserve to feel more than just a step dad. God dad."

"We're usually called godfather." He teases gently. "And I'll do my best to give her one."

"Thank you." She takes his hand and gives him a soft kiss. It's the closest they've come to agreement on the matter. "I think, if it happens, I may actually retire as I keep claiming. Focus on family. Take Alice more so Pietro can do his Avengering. That sort."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it's a little hard to picture you as the domestic type."

She laughs. "I love you. But no, you won't find me hoovering or having dinner ready when you walk in. I mostly mean not venturing out at night. Except emergencies, of course. I might get more into online espionage. I enjoy it, and there's lots of money in it."

"Sounds like a great idea." He takes the future planning as an excellent sign.

"I don't need the money, of course. But I can think of a few hospitals and shelters that could use anonymous donations." She smiles stroking his cheek. "Now give us another kiss so we can go be social like we came to."

The kiss is slow and lingering. It's his way of letting her no there is no rush now that they are here.

"We really. Mmn. Really should." Her argument doesn't seem very compelling when she can't even stop kissing him long enough to get it out.

He moves his head just enough to whisper in her ear. "I love you, Jessica Drew."

It amazes her how it still sends a shiver up her spine each time. "Matt." She hugs him close.

He breathes her in, lavender and sandalwood and warmth. The faintest hint of her pheromones tickles his nose. He pulls away but not before kissing her again.

She smiles. "You've made me very much not want to go down."

"Sorry? If it helps, they made coffee and tea."

"You're not and it doesn't." She strokes her thumb over his lips. "You owe me. I get to massage you tonight. Full body."

"Deal." He stands.

She whines softly and holds her hands out to him to be helped up. He takes her hands and pulls her up.

"Thank you. I knew there had to be a gentleman in there somewhere." She teases before leaning in to collect Alice, who seems to have fallen asleep.

"That's lawyer Matt." He takes hold of her arm and follows her downstairs.

She's still snickering softly as they reach the kitchen. It makes Pietro smile with hope. He sees Alice asleep in her arms. "Would you like to take her to the nursery?"

"I would love to." Her smile moves to him. "Matt, do you want to come or stay here?"

"You go ahead. I'll stay here and keep Betsy company." He replies.

"Right, show off some of that lawyer charm." She looks to Pietro.

Betsy raises an eyebrow.

Pietro kisses Betsy's cheek. "We'll be back soon." He leads Jess downstairs to show off the nursery. She's suitably impressed.

Betsy glances at Matt. "You're dangerous, you know." Her voice is soft, barely audible.

"Am I?" He sounds almost innocent as he asks.

"She's seeing a psychiatrist, right? You should have him check for programming." Matt's secret stays safe, Betsy still finds him a strangely locked puzzle.

He nods slowly. "After what happened to Bucky. Makes sense. How does that make me dangerous?" He sounds more curious than anything.

Betsy chuckles. "This likely sounds odd, but her desire to please you seems dangerously high. As though she fears some punishment."

He takes a breath. "Ah. She has a..." He shrugs. "She has a desire to please those she loves and piss off everyone else." He tries to make it a joke. "Pietro said there was coffee?"

"Yes. How do you take it?" She moves to make it for him. "Has she ever spoken to anyone about her time in Hydra? To you? She should."

"Black. And she's told me a little. I don't press." He admits. "I figure she'll open up more when she's ready."

Betsy nods, handing him the coffee. "I suspect they used romance or emotion in some way to control her so be careful. As much as she genuinely loves you, I think she may not always know how to act appropriately. I'd thought before it was just self confidence, but something's cracked open recently."

He thanks her for the coffee. "Her father may have something to do with it. And I'm not exactly a good boyfriend. It's still new to me."

"I'm not..." She shakes her head. "I feel so much genuine love from the two of you. I just want to try and give you the best chance from what I can feel. I'm sorry. It's not really my business."

"It's fine. It must be difficult to block things, emotions. Not to mention wanting to know what people are thinking." He smiles. "I'm not sure I could resist that."

"Ugh. You won't believe how often I don't want to know." She chuckles. "Just. Be careful in Germany. She didn't want you there for a reason."

Matt is a little taken aback by that but realizes he probably shouldn't be. "I will." He sips his coffee.

She smiles, a but sad. "I doubt she's even fully aware. Her emotions are unusually loud but they're so tangled I doubt even she can sort one from the other."

He takes a slow breath. "She hasn't or rather doesn't remember her childhood or teenage years. Emotionally she's still very much maturing. It can't be easy for her." He tilts his head. "I hope her emotions aren't too loud for you. I understand a little how difficult that makes it to concentrate or relax."

"I'll manage." She assures him. "You, though, it seems I have to get to know the old fashioned way."

He smiles kindly. "I can't imagine it's that much of a challenge."

"Well, I could rip your mind to pieces, but I'd rather keep my guards up with your girlfriend." She teases.

"And I'd rather my brain remain intact. So it works out for both of us." He teases back.

"Alright, tell me about Matt since we're practically almost family now." She smiles.

He considers. "I was raised by my father who was a boxer. He was a big influence. It was his dream that I be a lawyer. Didn't want me to make my living hitting people."

She nods. "He was probably more worried about you getting hit. It isn't easy."

"Probably. I patched him up often enough." He smiles at the memory. "Even after I lost my sight, I helped him as best I could."

"Well, between the news and the talk about the office, I feel you still try to help those around you."

"I do what I can. It isn't always enough." He adjusts his glasses. "What about you, Betsy? Who was your greatest influence?"

It takes her a while to consider it. "Probably my brother, Brian."

"And what did he teach you?"

"Bad things will always happen. But it's how I react that's important." She smiles. "I know you can't tell the difference, but I was born blonde not Asian."

He gives a charming smile. "Believe it or not, I don't hear hair color. And you sound British to me. Not that that tells me anything about your race."

"Oi. Save that smile for your bird." Betsy laughs.

He chuckles. "You'd be amazed what I can get with this smile." He sips his coffee. "Let's see if I remember. You were forced to switch bodies? Something about your mutant power."

"Close enough." It gets complex and she's not big on explaining the extra planar thing.

"I suppose that's all one needs to know." He raises his mug. "To life-changing events that really suck at first but kind of end up being gifts."

She taps her mug to his. "And to finding partners who not only get it but have comparable stories."

"I'll drink to that." And he does. He listens for Jess and hears her and Pietro talking about the nursery. She likes it. He's glad. "How do you like living in DC?"

"Living one place isn't so unlike any other. There's a bit of personality, but it's the people we're with that makes it." She smiles then moves to refill his cup.

"I've always lived in Hell's Kitchen. I can't imagine it's the same as living in San Francisco or Dallas." He replies as he holds his mug steady.

She shrugs as she pours. "Not the same, but living there with Jess would be more similar to living here with Jess than living there without her."

He has to think about that sentence for a moment before it makes complete sense. Then he nods. "I suppose so. I'm not sure I would be the same though."

"That's very true." She smiles.

"And have you changed? Since being in the States I mean."

"In some ways." Her brow furrows. "I've matured, settled down. But that might also be age or my responsibilities."

He gives a kind smile. "You haven't become Americanized yet?"

"Fuck no. Why would I do that?" She laughs.

He laughs with her. "Sometimes people can't help it."

Her eyebrows rise. "What about your Jess? She's spent most of her remembered life here, hasn't she?"

"She's also incredibly stubborn. Almost as stubborn as me."

"But then you pull that smile, huh?" She laughs.

"It doesn't always work." He admits.

"That, I don't believe."

"Well the smile won't make her give up loose-leaf tea or English candies. I promise you that."

Betsy laughs. "Well, she's not wrong."

"And do you also smother your fries in malt vinegar?" He asks.

"No. I prefer mayo or ketchup." She smiles. She definitely knows people who do.

"Ah. So your brother is a big influence. I didn't have siblings. Foggy is the closest I've come." His head lowers. "I met him in college. We shared a dorm. Did you have a chance to go to college?"

She shakes her head. "My parents died when we were in high school. I was offered a modeling contract shortly after. So I was working right off. I got my pilots license while modeling and never looked back."

He nods. "I'm about to ask a very rude question, but I'm curious. Were you blonde or Asian when you modeled?"

"Blonde, thank God." She chuckles. "Though I did some shoots after, too. But under a different name."

His head tilts. "I can't imagine what that would be like. The body transfer. Though I'm not sure I could imagine what modeling would be like either."

She chuckles. "I wouldn't recommend either."

"Good to know. For the record, becoming blind isn't the best idea either." He brings his cup to his lips but chuckles before it makes contact. "According to Foggy, it did get me a lot of sympathy dates."

"I could see that. A lot of women think they want someone they can take care of, but then..." She shakes her head.

"But then they realize being taken care of is the last thing someone like me wants." He finally takes that drink.

She nods. "You lucked out to find someone who knows better than to think of it as a disability."

"I did. I'd say we were both lucky Jess and Pietro broke up." He makes a face. "That was meant to sound funnier than it did."

"I understand." She touches his wrist. "They're lucky, too. Once they got through the drama stage, they became closer for it."

He nods. "So where is your brother? Back in England?"

"He is. He works for the government." She grins.

"Wow. That's great. How does he like the new Prime Minister?"

"According to him, it's not his job to like the guy, just follow his orders." She does her best to imitate Brian's voice.

Matt's brow furrows. "I thought the new guy was a woman."

"Probably. I admit I wasn't listening. Politics only interests me when it comes to human rights."

"Understandable. And speaking of politics, how do you like being an Avenger?"

She shakes her head. "Not so different from being an X-Man." Or helping her brother, for that matter.

"Same game different players?" He asks. "Or do they also have a Steve Rogers and a Tony Stark."

"Well, Cyc and Wolverine are often at each other." She smiles. "But there's less teen drama and my brain does appreciate that."

The left corner of his mouth rises. "Well except for Alice's baptism I imagine."

She chuckles. "Generally."

He nods. "Well we'll try not to let things descend to high school levels this weekend."

"Thanks. Though I won't blame you for necking." She teases.

He laughs. "Maybe we should put on some Britney Spears and have a real party."

Betsy snorts. "I will kick you out. Pietro be damned."

He raises his hand in surrender. "Okay okay. I'll behave."

"Good."

"And to prove it, I will ask... Can I help with dinner?"

She chuckles. "We were going to order in, actually."

He's a little relieved. "Then I will offer my services again tomorrow. Is there a bathroom down here?"

"Of course. Back down the hall, second door on the right." She offers to escort him.

"That'd be great." He takes the stick out of his pocket and extends it. Once he has a hold of her arm, he tells her to lead the way.

She does, giving him as much independence as she can while doing so. Despite their talk, he still puzzles her in many ways.

He thanks her when they get to the bathroom. "I should be able to find my way back."

"Alright." She heads back to the kitchen to find the take out menus.

Matt joins her again a few minutes later. "The bathroom smells really nice. Like an unlit scented candle."

"Wanda." She explains simply.

"Have you heard from her?" He leans against the counter. "Does she and Vision like Wakanda?"

"They miss it here, but they're adjusting. She spends a lot of time working." Betsy relates what she knows.

He listens, glad that things seem to be working out. He asks a few questions here and there. By the time Jess and Pietro get back, they are onto another topic, namely mutant rights and how the new Accords work with local laws.

Jess rolls her eyes and grins at Pietro. "Always the lawyer."

"It is good to know one of those." Pietro replies. "Not so good for dinner conversation." He sees the take-out menus. "Have you already ordered, Betsy?"

"No. I was trying to decide when I was distracted by Matt. He's really knowledgeable and interesting." The last is directed more at Jess.

Jess smiles and takes his arm.

Matt gives that charming smile of his again. "Thank you, Betsy. That's kind of you to say." He takes his glasses off and slips them into his pocket.

Pietro chuckles. "You go to living room. I will order. I hope Indian is okay."

"Sounds great. Make sure you get paneer." Jess points a finger at him before leading Matt.

Betsy gives Pietro a kiss on the cheek and takes Alice from him. "Love you." She smiles and moves to join their guests.

Matt is guided to the couch where he sits with an arm around Jess. He's asking her about the nursery.

Her voice is soft but she sounds so happy as she speaks. "It's perfect for her to grow up in."

It warms Matt's heart. "She's a lucky little girl to have so much love."

"She is." Jess smiles and cuddles close. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Being here, being so good and accepting and even supportive of the whole situation. It means so much to me."

"It's easy when I love you." He kisses her temple.

"I love you, too." She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

Betsy sits quietly on the other couch, trying not to disturb their moment.

Matt hasn't forgotten that she's there. He tilts his head up towards her. "You have a wonderful home. The atmosphere is very calming."

"Thank you, though it was mostly Wanda's doing. I almost feel guilty that she's not here with us." Betsy admits.

"Atmosphere is as much about the people as the things." He reminds her. "Maybe more so."

She nods. "I think it helps that it's all her." She means, of course, for Pietro.

"He misses her terribly." Jess agrees quietly.

Matt gives her a little squeeze. "Must be difficult being apart after being with her all his life."

"I wouldn't know." Jess admits.

"Alice helps a lot. And you coming here, and all your calls." Betsy assures them.

"I'm sure you help, too." Matt replies.

"She does." Pietro says. He sits next to Betsy and takes her hand.

Betsy smiles at him. "Well, yes, but I'm hardly going to tout about that I'm your savior or something ridiculous like that."

"That is because you are humble. I am not." Pietro grins.

"No, you're a proud fucker." She teases.

"Why should I not be proud?"

She winks. "Proud is fine, just not boastful."

"Yes, dear." He says it teasingly.

"Remind me how comfortable the couch is for sleeping?" She teases back.

He laughs. "Okay okay. I will not be so proud or boastful."

She kisses his cheek. "Good."

Jess tilts her head. "Isn't pride supposed to be one of the big sins, Mr born-again-catholic?"

"This is true." He admits. "But it is okay to be a little proud."

She nods. "I honestly still don't get the concept of sin, aside from it being bad."

"It's a moral code." Matt tells her in his warm voice.

"Obviously." She elbows him slightly. "But you read Dante or Moore and it sounds like everyone is fucked from birth."

"That's the concept of Original Sin. The whole Adam and Eve being expelled from the garden thing." He rubs her arm. "Basically they screwed everyone over. But then Jesus came to die for our sins. So we aren't as screwed as we used to be."

"Jaa, everything except praying is sin. I'll keep with Buddha."

Betsy giggles at that.

Pietro would normally exchange a look with Matt, but that isn't really an option. Instead he notes that doing good works is also not a sin. "But if you wish to teach Alice about Buddha, I would not object."

She nods. "Thank you. I'll teach it as philosophy instead of faith, though. At least until she's older. I do respect your faith, that's why I'm trying so hard to understand it."

"I appreciate that."

"May I ask what your priest says about premarital sex? Is your church accepting of Alice despite us not, you know?" Jess bites her lip. it had always bothered her when she found out Matt used to confess their couplings and it recently occurred that some might hold it against her child.

"He does not condone it, but he knows it happens." Pietro explains. "And he knows it is not Alice's fault that she was born out of wedlock. He is more open than some of the other priests." He admits.

Jess nods slowly. "You'll let me know if I have to kick asses."

Pietro chuckles. "If Betsy and I cannot handle it, you will be the first we call."

"You better."

"I promise." He says as he draws an x over his heart.

"Good." She nods. "Not that I don't trust you, but she's my little girl."

There's something in the way Jess says that which makes Betsy feel uneasy, and a flash of Germany hits her mind but she blinks it away. She'll mention it to Pietro later.

Pietro's voice softens. "And she always will be."

Matt clears his throat. "So I understand fall is gorgeous in these parts. Or is it the cherry blossoms."

Jess takes his hand. "We could go visit the sites. I didn't think that was something that would really interest you, since a lot of the security precautions limits them to the visual."

"We'd be happy to take you." Betsy agrees quickly.

"That would be nice." Matt says. "I'm sure the scents are just as nice as the visuals."

"Sure, we can go tomorrow afternoon. It'll be nice." Betsy smiles. "Pietro can drive us."

"I would be happy to." He's feeling good about this visit, hopeful.

"Ooh, I don't know. Maybe I should stay behind if Pietro drives..." Jess jokes.

Betsy chuckles. "It is taking your life in your hands a little. But don't worry, I can psychically encourage people out of the way."

Matt grins. "I could drive if you prefer."

"Oh, much safer." Jess playfully hits his knee. "Asshole."

Pietro laughs. "Would one of you lovely ladies prefer to drive instead?"

"But if I drive, how can I molest my boyfriend?" Jess sticks out her tongue.

Betsy snaps her fingers. "Ah man, maybe you should drive and I can."

"Molest my boyfriend?"

"No, mine." Betsy laughs. "You're cute, Matt, but no thanks."

He chuckles. "I'm sure Pietro is much more handsome than I am. If nothing else he has that accent."

"Statistically, you have an accent in this room." Jess points out.

"True but even from your and Betsy's perspective, surely Pietro's accent is more appealing than mine."

"Maybe a little." Jess raises an eyebrow at Pietro.

Pietro shakes his head. "Jess is not turned only by accents. But I think you know this already."

"I do. And now I'm thinking the ladies should ride up front so I can molest you." He grins cheekily.

"I've got video on my phone, so that sounds great." Jess smirks.

Betsy laughs. "You've got my email, right?"

Pietro tries to act shocked. "Do I get say in this?"

"Just be a good boy and molest back." Betsy pets his knee playfully.

"Don't worry, Pietro. I'll be gentle." Matt teases.

Jess snorts. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't like your idea of fun." Pietro decides.

Jess barely refrains from making a comment about how he used to. She decides it'd be cruel to both men.

Matt can see the heat moving to the other man's face. "So how are you liking fatherhood, Pietro?"

"I am loving it. Alice has brought great joy."

"She's a wonder." Betsy agrees, purposely making the joke on her name.

"She gives me a greater purpose than I've ever known." Pietro says.

Jess nods slowly. "I get that."

Matt gives her a little squeeze. "Well she seems very happy. Can't help but wonder if she'll be as curious as her namesake."

"I really hope so." She pushes back against him.

He presses his nose into her hair and smells her. "If she's anything like you she will be."

"It best be the only way she's like me."

Betsy frowns, and she's not the only one. "She's already beautiful like you."

"And I happen to like you." Matt tells her.

Pietro nods. "You have good qualities, Jess. Not perfect, but no one is. And I would not be at all disappointed if she has your strength and loyalty."

Jess looks down. "I want her to be so much better than me. To get better than I got."

"She will." Pietro assures her. "The four of us will make sure of it."

Matt adds. "Not to mention Carol and Wanda and Steve and Loki and Bucky and and and."

"No Hydra, no scientists." Betsy quietly adds.

Matt kisses Jess' head just before the doorbell rings. Pietro gets up to answer. It's the food, and it smells amazing.

It finally gets her to look up. "At least the boy has taste."

"Let's move to the dining room." Pietro says as he heads that way. "What would you like to drink?"

Jess groans as she untangles from Matt. "Wine, if you have it? Water, otherwise."

Alice starts to fuss when Betsy rises and she has to sooth her.

Pietro is immediately next to her. "Is my beautiful Alice okay?" Suddenly he's behind Betsy looking over her shoulder. Just as suddenly he's behind her other shoulder. He quickly changes where he stands a few times until the baby smiles. "That's my girl." He winks at her and disappears in a whoosh.

"Wow." Jess is impressed on how doting he is. And a little upset how good he is compared to her.

"He's had time." Matt reminds her softly. "You'll get there."

She takes his hand. They head into the dining room together.

Betsy sets Alice into the swing they have for her in the dining room then goes to help Pietro set up. Which, naturally, isn't necessary.

The table is all set. There is a glass of white wine at each setting. "Please sit."

"Thank you." Jess guides Matt to his seat and kisses his cheek before taking her own. "You're spoiling us."

"You'd do the same." Betsy winks.

After Jess describes the food to Matt, all conversation stops. They're all too hungry and too busy eating.

It's fantastic and Jess (teasingly) makes her appreciation known. "Thank you for remembering I can be fussy about bad food."

"Oh I remember." Pietro says.

She smiles warmly. "You're far too good to me."

"Is that possible?" He teases.

"It's all I ever find." She sticks out her tongue.

"Matt, I wish you to know you Jess just stuck her tongue out at me."

The blind man chuckles. "She does that sometimes. Don't take it personally."

It earns him a slap to the shoulder.

"She does that sometimes, too."

Betsy laughs. "Abuse won't fix the problem. If you want to shut him up, you have to busy his mouth."

As a preventative measure, Matt forks some more food into his mouth.

Both women laugh.

Pietro chuckles. "Smart man."

"Is he? What if I was about to kiss him silly?" Jess asks innocently.

"Then I would say he probably does not wish you to do this in front of us." He takes a sip of his wine.

She knows that. "Foolish man."

Betsy raises an eyebrow at Pietro. 'Careful, darling. You may not like where that leads.'

Pietro clears his throat as he replies telepathically. 'I will watch myself. Thank you.'

Betsy smiles at Jess. "He's just sparing the rest of us being tempted by what we can't have." She takes Pietro's hand under the table.

"Oh, please." Jess rolls her eyes.

Matt drinks some water before speaking. "The food really is excellent. I'm not a foodie or anything. Certainly not like Jess. But it's delicious."

"It's one of our favourite places." Betsy explains. "I found it by accident one day when I was craving anything but caf food again."

"Caf food?" He's never heard that term before.

"Cafeteria. I was living at the Avengers centre at the time." She explains.

"Ah. That makes sense."

Pietro adds that like Jess, Betsy has much better taste in food than he does.

"In fairness, you never used to have the choice." Jess gives him a tender smile. "You probably appreciate it far more than we ever could."

He shrugs. "Perhaps. I do not have the palate you ladies have. To me a street hot dog tastes as good as this."

Jess shrugs. "Some of the better ones do."

He smiles just a little. "Would anyone like coffee or tea? We have an ice cream cake for dessert."

"Tea, please?" Jess requests. Betsy silently asks the same.

"I'll take tea, too." Matt says.

"Give me just a few minutes." Pietro tickles Alice's tummy on his way back into the kitchen.

Betsy smiles after him. "That's like lifetimes for him."

Jess nods as she takes Matt's hand. "We all have our challenges."

"This is true." Matt says. He covers his mouth to yawn. "Forgive me. It's been a long day."

Jess smiles at him. "Perhaps we should retire after dessert, rest up for adventures tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course." Betsy nods. "I know how that long drive can be."

"Thank you." Jess turns her smile to Betsy. "You've both been so kind."

Matt agrees. "We really appreciate the welcome and the chance to see Alice."

Betsy chuckles. "We're happy to have you. Pietro has been looking forward to this ever since you planned it."

"I have." The blonde comes in with two plates with cake. He gives these to the women. "And I am very glad you came." He leaves again, returning with two more plates. After one more trip to get the tea, he sets down the four mugs. They are a matching set with the Avengers logo.

"Really?" Jess holds up her cup, eyebrow raised. "Steal these from work?"

"No. Tony sent them as house warming gift. I think it was meant as an apology."

Jess shakes her head. "Thought he was a bit classier. Not that they're ugly, more kind of tacky." She shrugs then explains for Matt.

Pietro shrugs. "Wanda said it was his way of saying we were part of the team. Also he included a set of china and some cooking things."

"That makes more sense." She nods and sips her tea.

"We almost sent them back." He admits.

"I kind of like the tackiness." Betsy confesses. "It's a good reminder that we've put ourselves out there and we no longer belong only to ourselves."

Jess furrows her brow. It's an odd way to look at things. Her thumb rubs the A on her cup and she thinks of Carol.

Pietro smiles at his girlfriend. 'I really do love you.' 

'I know.' She gives him a quick wink.

The cake goes quickly. Jess tries to steal the last of Matt's. After all, ice cream is her favourite.

Matt compliments the cake hoping that will ease the tension that entered the room. He lets her have his last bit, pretending to be offended by it. It's obvious he doesn't mind though.

She kisses the corner of his mouth. "Thank you. Do you need help tidying before we turn in?"

"You are our guests." Pietro reminds her. "But perhaps you can help in another way. It is time for Alice to eat. Will you feed her?"

"Of course. Does she have a bottle?"

"Come with me." He walks to the kitchen to show her where the bottle and formula are.

She goes with him and helps prepare it. "You've done so well. You're so much better without me."

"We're both better without each other." He gives her a hug. "I'm proud of you, Jess."

Her head presses against his chest as she holds him. "Me? You should be proud of yourself. You've grown so much."

"We both have." He gives her a squeeze then lets her go. "Alice will start to cry of she isn't fed soon." He smiles and starts cleaning up.

"Right. Of course." She pushes some hair behind her ear and takes the bottle out to their daughter.

Alice reaches for the bottle when she sees it.

Jess scoops her up and angles her so she can drink it. "There's a sweet girl."

She drinks with hunger, but her eyes never leave Jess' face. And Jess speaks to her softly but lovingly. "You are such a good girl, yes you are. So sweet and gentle. You're going to be just like your daddy, aren't you?"

Matt smiles at the scene. He doesn't remember Jess ever talking so sweetly to anyone but Carol and himself.

Betsy glances at him. "I know that smile. It's the one of a man desperately in love."

"Am I desperate now?" He asks with a chuckle. "It's rare for Jess to be this calm."

"I'd agree. All her thoughts are in one direction." She smiles. "You'd do anything to have her stay there."

"Just about." His head turns towards her. "Wouldn't you for Pietro?"

That makes her chuckle. "I never said you were the only one desperately in love."

He smiles softly, a tinge of sadness to it. "That's true."

She reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze. "All good things in life are worth the fight. Especially love, once you find it. Not the pretty fairy tale kind but the one that makes you die a little inside as it's someone else holding your heart. The ugly, dirty, harsh one that leaves you bleeding more often than not. That's worth everything." With that, she looks toward the kitchen where Pietro is doing some cleaning.

He feels the warmth of her touch and wonders if that makes it easier for her to read people. But her words surprise him. Though he realizes he probably shouldn't be. "That's kind of a harsh view. Love shouldn't just be dirty and ugly. It should nourish you, too."

"Oh, of course." She agrees immediately. "I just meant to say it's not love without the dark stuff, too. If it's all good times, I'd be extremely suspicious. Someone is lying."

"Good because I was getting worried about you and Pietro." His voice is soft, sincere.

She blushes slightly. "No, he's... He's the sweetest man I ever met. When we first started dating, I honestly thought something must have been wrong with Jess to give him up. But now that I know her, too, I realize it was simply that they weren't a right match."

"No. Jess needs someone to challenge her and call her out. Though I think she wishes I had a little more Pietro in me, figuratively speaking."

"Well, everyone likes to pretend they're the most important person in the world once in a while." She shrugs and looks back at Jess who's now burping Alice.

"At least to someone." Matt agrees.

Betsy nods. "With her powers, she literally can have any man on the planet. She chose you. There's a reason for that. You need to think what it was, why she chose you. She might not want flowers or gifts. I know my favourite is sudden surprise hugs with a random compliment."

He lets that sink in. "Thank you for the advice."

She leans in, voice soft. "I can feel her Matt, feel how much she loves you. But I can also feel her total conviction that you will leave, someday. Love or not. But I think you knew that." She gives his hand a last squeeze and pulls away.

"I did." It's all he says.

Jess slowly makes her way back over, Alice cradled against her shoulder. "You still thinking bed, jaa?"

"I am. I can hear it calling to me."

"Alright. Let me just put the princess down and I'll be right up." She smiles softly.

"I'll meet you up there." He stands and pulls out his stick. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Betsy." He moves smoothly to the stairs.

Betsy raises an eyebrow. "Best not keep him waiting. I'll take Alice."

"Thank you." Jess carefully hands the infant over. "Wish Pietro a good night for us."

Matt heads to the bathroom. It's been a good night. It makes him hopeful for the rest of the weekend. Jess heads up, too, walking into the bedroom to change. He joins her with a hug and a kiss to her cheek. "Feeling good?"

"Strangely enough, I am." She leans into him. "And you?"

"Me, too." He nuzzles her hair. "Care to help me undress?"

"Sure. Do I still get to touch you as much as I like?" She turns to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"You do." He leans closer, his hands on her arms.

She smiles softly, eyes staying on her hands as they work. "Good. You know how I enjoy it."

"You aren't the only one."

"Who else has been touching you?" She teases before pushing his shirt over his shoulders.

His eyebrows rise. "You know I meant me as the recipient."

She laughs. "Maybe I did." She comes in a little closer as she undoes his pants.

He moves the hair off her shoulder and kisses her neck.

She humms her pleasure as she pushes the material over his hips and it slides down his legs. Now they're both in underwear, as that's as far as she'd gotten when he approached her. "If you lay on your stomach, I'll find my massage oil."

His hands slide down her arms. He lifts one to his mouth, kissing the inside of her elbow. Only then does he move to the bed.

Jess's cheeks warm. Her heart beats fast with love for him at how affectionate he seems to be today. But she tries not to let it get to her head. Instead, she finds some sweet almond oil and begins to warm it between her hands as she sits next to him on the bed.

He listens to her heart beat and her hands rubbing against each other. He hears her breathing and smells the scent of the almonds. It amazes him how easily she's made the place so sensual and warm.

She begins to rub his back, start from the centre of his neck and working out over his shoulders. her hands are strong and firm but never rough. She knows his body better than her own now and it's easy for her to find each trouble area and coax it back to comfort and health.

He doesn't mind her seeing his scars. He knows she understands without needing a story. (His favorite one to tell is Fight Club.) It's only new ones that need explaining. He winces a little when she gets to his ribs. It'll be awhile before he's fully healed again.

"You really need something stronger over your ribs." It's the only comment she makes on it. She knows him, knows she can't stop what his heart demands of him. It's part of why she loves him so much.

"I'll talk to my guy, see what he can come up with."

She smiles. "Your guy."

He turns his head. "Am I not allowed to have a guy?"

"It's funny. You're not really the type."

"How did you think I got my suit?"

"But he'd be your buddy, or something like that. Not 'your guy'. That makes you sound like Stark." She leans in to kiss his shoulder, hair brushing along his back.

"He's definitely not my buddy." Matt tells her.

She finishes one last knot and rests against his back, arms crossed over his shoulders so she can rest her head on them. "You're not usually so impersonal. I mean, you are but you're not, you know? I don't know. It just sounded odd and it tickled me, okay?"

"It's fine." He enjoys the weight of her. It's so much more pleasant than the usual figurative weights on his shoulders. "He only knows the other me. Fisk had threatened his wife unless he made bullet-proof suits for him. I promised if he made one for me, I'd protect her."

"You probably would've done it anyway." She points out.

"I didn't tell him that."

Jess chuckles, her fingers ruffling through his hair. "No wonder I love you."

He smiles. "Your bra is a little rough. Mind taking it off?"

"Oh, the silk bra is too rough for the blind man." She teases but she sits up to remove it. Then she decides to take off her panties while she's at it. These, she hangs over his head. Then she resumes her position against his back.

He knows exactly what they are based on the smell. He doesn't remove them from his head though. Instead he asks. "Is this a good look for me?"

She giggles. "Definitely. I can barely contain my lust."

"I can tell. The scent of your arousal is very distinctive." He wiggles his body just a little.

Playfully she swats the panties off his head and nibbles at his ear. "You're terrible."

"Says the woman who put her knickers on my head." He uses the British word intentionally.

"You don't like to smell me?" One could believe the question was innocent, if Jess wasn't the one asking.

"Am I the one that took them off my head?" He counters.

"I'll put something on your head..." It's a teasing threat as she moves up to start playfully chewing at his neck and jaw.

"And what might that be?" He's smiling as he asks.

She nuzzles his ear. "A thousand kisses."

"I like the sound of that." He relaxes and tries to block out the conversations around him. There's a lot of tv watching going on. At least one couple a few houses down is having sex. Pietro and Betsy are using pleasant tones which makes it easier to turn their voices into white noise.

She starts on her word, delivering dozens of tiny butterfly kisses to the side of his face.

The feeling is unique and somehow arousing. "You do things to me no other woman has ever come close to."

"Well. You did it to me first." She rolls off of him and wiggles her way under his arm before returning her attention to his face, this time with her fingers.

Matt catches her thumb with his mouth and gently sucks on it.

It makes her smile. "Hungry, jaa? Let me be your feast."

He pulls her further beneath him and captures her mouth with his. His hands slowly caress her in all the places she likes best. He wants to show her that he does pay attention, at least to some things.

She positively purrs appreciation as her body arches toward him. One might even say she was glowing from his attention. "Matthew. I love you."

His lips find her ear. "I love you." He takes her earlobe into his mouth and gives it a gentle suck. "I'll be right back."

There's a soft whimper as he pulls away. She'd been warm and comfortable.

Matt rolls away from her. He quickly gets the box of condoms from the luggage and takes one out. Then he's back in her arms. "Sorry. If it helps, I missed you."

She strokes his chin. "Well stop that and start kissing me."

He does with deep languid kisses that warm her up again.

"Mmn. My dearest love." Her teeth lightly scrape the skin of his neck. He can feel her shift, legs parting to make room for him.

Condom on, his fingers lightly check to make sure she's as ready as her scent and heat suggest. His fingertips tease her clit before opening her more. He slides his cock inside her and gasps at the warmth now surrounding him. A loud moan escapes as he slips in. Once there's no longer enough room to get even a breath between them, they begin the slow dance that makes them one. A dance of possession and surrender. It's one they both know well but that feels so much more intimate when they do it together. Their fingers twine together, holding onto each other, onto the moment, onto the feeling of belonging they share. But the intimacy is overwhelming for Jess, as it often is, and as it reaches it's height she begins to cry. Climax comes with Matt's name on her lips but tears in her eyes.

Matt gasps a moment later as his own orgasm comes. He holds her close. "I've got you. We've got each other." He tells her softly.

She sobs against his shoulder, but as she does her body slowly relaxes as pent up fears and tensions escape.

He holds her as he shifts, moving and rolling until he's lying next to her and she's partly on top of him. He shuts everything out but her. Stroking her hair, he murmurs that he's here and that she's safe and loved.

She begins to calm, and wipes at her face as she sniffles. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay." He tells her softly.

"It's okay to be this fucked up?" She tries to joke weakly.

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise we're both in trouble." He kisses her forehead. "Whatever happens in Germany, I'm staying right here by your side."

"You say that now." Her fingers brush his throat.

"I do say that now. I will also say that next week and next month and next year."

She's quiet a while. She tucks her head under his chin and takes his hand, kissing his fingers. When she finally speaks, it's not what he expects. "Can we get a puppy?"

"A puppy? What kind of puppy?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. I like boxers, though." She bites her lip. "I mean, if you're staying around, it would be good practice for when we decide to take our next step."

He figured that was why she wanted one. She never really struck him as the puppy type. "Puppies are a lot of work. Are you sure you don't want to start with a cat?"

"I'm not six." She pouts.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying they're a big responsibility." He keeps talking, knowing what her next objection is likely to be. "And no I'm not saying you can't handle it. I know you can. But one of us will have to be home for at least the first few weeks to potty train the little guy and make sure he doesn't tear up the apartment. Also, I'm not sure what Sam's policy on pets is."

"You know I know all that. If you don't want one, just say so."

"That depends. Do you really want a puppy? Or do you want something to practice on before having a child of our own."

She considers it seriously. "A bit of both. Doc S did say a pet might help my depression, be something to focus on. I thought it was rubbish, but. Maybe. If we train it well, it could also offer extra protection. Prevent any future events like Madame Hydra breaking into my place."

Matt smiles. "Okay. As long as Sam says it's okay, we'll get a puppy. Have you thought of a name yet?"

She gets a little embarrassed. "It would depend on the dog, but I'd like to name it after an elf."

An amused smile appears on his lips. "A boxer named after an elf? I like it."

"Do you?" The hope in her voice is almost childlike.

"I do. Almost as much as I like you." He lifts her head so he can taste her lips.

She smiles against his. "Can I have a puppy every time you make me cry?"

He chuckles. "Only if we're living on a farm."

"Okay, I I love you a lot." She rubs his chest. "But maybe not enough for a farm.

"I appreciate that." The chuckle is still in his voice.

She grins. "I'm glad we had this heart to heart."

"Me, too." He closes his eyes. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Will you dream of me?"

"I'll certainly try."

"You're allowed, then." She nuzzles closer.


	245. Tea? Hot chocolate? A small European nation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has trouble sleeping. Carol has no trouble waking Bucky. The new class of recruits are gathered.

Loki can't sleep. She can't seem to get comfortable, which doesn't help. It also doesn't help that her mind is racing. Finally she gives up and gets out of bed as quietly as she can. Unfortunately, her husband is Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, a man not exactly known for deep and calm sleep. "Darling?"

It's what she was hoping to avoid. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" He stretches, sitting up.

"I just can't sleep. And I have to pee. Again." She stands and slowly makes her way to the bathroom, not telling him she also feels a bit nauseated.

He nods. "Anything I can do?"

He's answered by the sound of her throwing up.

"Baby?" He gets up, and pads over to brush aside her hair and rub her back. "Sarah, stop kicking mother's tummy. She needs sleep so you can grow big and strong."

Loki spits into the toilet. "Water? Please?"

Steve grabs a glass and fills it for her. He holds it out for her.

"Thank you." She takes a sip, swishes it in her mouth, and spits it out. This happens a couple more times before she finally flushes the toilet and drinks from the glass. "Well that was unpleasant."

Steve strokes her cheek. "Poor love."

"I'm sorry I woke you." She gets up, using him to pull herself up.

"Don't be." He pushes her hair back. "Do you want some tea? Maybe some broth?"

"Chamomile would be nice." She admits.

"Go sit, I'll be right back." He heads to the kitchen. Soon he returns with the warm mug.

Loki is sitting up in bed. Ink and Smudge are on the bed with her. She takes the mug gratefully. "Thank you, Starlight." The ceramic is warm against the palms of her hand.

He sits next to her, reaching to give each cat a scratch. "Can't you just magic it away? I hate to see you uncomfortable."

"I'm not sure what that would do." She breathes in the tea. "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." He rubs circles on her back.

"I am. You should try to sleep."

He kisses her temple. "What about you"

She pats his knee. "I've tried and failed. I think I'll try to do some work instead."

"You sure? Why don't you play with the cats?"

She shrugs.

Steve chuckles and strokes her hair. "If you can't sleep, at least do something restful."

"Is reading restful?" She looks at him over the rim of her mug as she drinks.

"If it's something you enjoy." An eyebrow goes up. "Not work."

"I enjoy work." She counters. "But no, reading would not be for work."

"That's why I specified. Anything else is fine." He tugs a strand of hair.

"So going out for a 5-mile run would also be okay?" She presses.

"Anything else _to read_." He clarifies again. "Though the run might tire you out."

"I hate running." She looks at him for a moment before getting her reader.

He shrugs. "You asked."

"I know." She gives a loud sigh as she begins to read.

He yawns and cuddles against her side, not unlike the cats.

She shifts every so often, unable to get comfortable. She reads but also listens to Steve, waiting for him to fall asleep. It takes a while, but he does at last reach the deep breathing of slumber.

She waits a couple of minutes longer before getting her phone and looking through social media. There's a snort from him and he shifts but his breathing even back out. This is when she realizes she never actually emptied her bladder. And with the added tea, she feels about to burst. Trying again, she does her best to get out of bed as quietly as she can.

She makes it this time, though Steve does let out another snort.

And luckily her stomach decides not to interfere either. She empties her bladder. After grabbing a bathrobe, Loki sneaks downstairs. Ink sneaks down after her (though Smudge is happy to stay sleeping with father) and begins rubbing against her leg and meowing in hopes of something nice to eat.

Loki heads to the kitchen. She washes the mug and gets a treat for the cat. She spends the next 20 minutes trying to get Ink to do tricks. But Ink has no interest. Loki is already trained to give her treats so she's content.

"So you just take and take, too. It's a good thing you're cute." Loki turns on the TV and eventually drifts in and out of a light sleep.

It's during an 'in' period when Steve comes down for his morning run. He clucks his tongue when he sees her, turning off the TV before scooping her up to carry her to bed.

"I was watching that." Her words slur with tiredness.

"Through your eyelids? Impressive."

"I was listening." She amends.

Steve chuckles. "Well, you can listen to something else. From bed."

"I suppose. Bring back donuts for breakfast? The lemon cream ones."

He smiles as he lays her down and tucks her in. "Of course. Anything else? Tea? Hot chocolate? A small European nation?"

"Ruling is overrated. Even if I am good at it." She mumbles. "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon." She yawns.

"My pleasure, darling. I'll be back soon." He kisses her head before heading out.

Smudge hops over on the bead and helpfully kicks Loki's elbow. She retaliates by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He squirms helplessly before settling into it. Then he licks her chin and starts to purr. It makes her smile. Soon she drifts off into sleep.

Steve hates to wake her up when he returns, so he leaves her breakfast on the bedside table and goes to shower. When he gets out, she's sitting up in bed watching the news and licking lemon filling from the corner of her mouth.

"Well good morning, gorgeous." He goes in to kiss her cheek. "Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you." She gives him a sticky smile and drinks her hot chocolate.

He kisses her cheek and returns to getting dressed.

"How was your run?"

"Good." He smiles at her, tugging up his pants. "I only got twenty in, though."

She pouts. "Because of breakfast?"

He shakes his head. "I'm planning to run with Pietro later. Didn't want to over do it."

"That should be fun for you."

"Overdoing it?" Steve grins. "Nah, I thought your son could use the mental health check."

She nods even as she finds the word 'son' curious. She's unsure why it should hit her now, though she suspects it has something to do with the child inside her. Suddenly she looks up. She sets her drink down and reaches for Steve's hand. "Your daughter is awake."

"Awake?" He grips her fingers.

Loki puts his hand against her stomach. "Kick for daddy."

Steve gasps in delight. "Well hello, darling. Are you mad because I called Pietro your brother? Well, he'll be a good brother but he's only adopted he's not as special to us as you."

"She likes your voice." Loki smiles. The happiness she feels now makes up for the restlessness and nausea of before.

"Well, she can hear it all she likes. Yea, you can." He leans in to kiss her belly.

She loves seeing him so happy. "Are you off to work?"

He nods. "Got to get things set up for the new kids coming in."

"Are they finally out of orientation?" Loki knows Maria Hill's addition is most likely a good thing. But she can't help teasing about the length of it.

"Not those two. The new new kids. Xavier's two and Clint's protege." Steve grins.

"Did I know about those? I swear my memory is getting worse." Loki shakes her head. "I'll be in later."

"I only found out yesterday." He kisses her gently. "Take your time."

She exhales in relief. "Oh remember I'm going to the meeting tonight. It's Sam's first night being back." She smiles.

He kisses her temple and strokes her hair. "Take it easy on him, right?"

She blinks. "I'm a little hurt you'd think I'd give him a hard time. Those meetings are important to me." She can feel herself tearing up and gets angry at herself. "Don't worry about Sam."

"Teasing." He reminds her gently.

"It didn't sound like it." She takes her hot chocolate and sips it to find it isn't so hot anymore.

"I'm sorry." He wraps his arm around her.

"You should be." She pouts. "Next time smile or poke me or something to let me know."

"And then you'll chide me for being too obvious in my tricks to the trickster god."

"I wouldn't. Okay maybe I would. But isn't it better to have a teasing me than an upset me?" She reasons.

"Always." He smiles and kisses her lips. "But as long as I have you, I'll be okay."

The look she gives him is unmistakable. There might as well be hearts in her eyes. "I love you desperately. Never doubt that, starlight."

"Never." He promises softly.

She gives him a soft chaste kiss. "Off to work with you then."

"Want me to tell them you're feeling sick so you can sleep in? I know you love your bed." Mostly it's an excuse for an extra cuddle.

"No. I'm up now. I'll be fine." She touches his cheek. "Be careful out there."

He winks. "Of course. Don't want anyone incurring your wrath especially now."

She chuckles. "Definitely not."

"I love you. Both." He presses a firm kiss to her forehead.

"We love you, too." She smiles at him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Some men might call it a fantasy, dream come true, or wish fulfillment. Others might consider it a burden living with such demand for their attention. Bucky calls it Tuesday morning. Carol's lips suck hungrily at the skin of his belly as she slides under the blanket to give him a wake up call.

"Morning, doll." His fingers comb through her hair. There's a smile on his lips and a wish for the girls to remain asleep.

"I missed you." She informs just before she begins paying loving attention to his testicles.

His eyes open as the blood pumps swiftly down to his cock. "Haven't I been next to you all night? Not that I'm complaining." He adds the last part quickly.

She presses a kiss to the awakening flesh. "I dreamt I was... Asleep again. On the plus side, I checked the girls when it woke me, so you have time." And then she busies her mouth with the far more enjoyable task of arousing her husband.

"Geez." It isn't long until he's fully hard. "What part of you do I get?"

She moves up, the blankets falling down around her. "Sergeant. I'm about to mount you, and I want a good ride. Nice and strong, no slacking. And if you play your cards right, we can get a sitter for the girls tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." His hands lightly hold her waist as a smile grows on his lips.

"No wonder I like you so much." She smirks and eases herself down.

He bites his lip as her warm wetness surrounds him. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath. "Permission to begin?"

"Granted."

Bucky slowly starts to thrust up. His hand moves up to cup her breast. "You're so beautiful."

She moans in pleasure, rotating her hips. "That's my line. My Bucky, my beautiful, real Bucky." Her hand reaches down to touch his cheek.

He punctuates each sentence with a thrust. "I'm real. I'm awake. I'm fucking gorgeous."

Carol can't help but laugh even through the pleasure. "Yes. Yes you are, honey."

He smiles up at her and starts to thrust harder. His thumb rubs against her nipple.

"Buck." She gasps, leaning forward, watching his face as she moves above him.

He's breathing heavily. His brow is furrowing in concentration. "Yeah?"

"I know you can hit me harder than this." She lowers as though to nip his lip but pulls away last second. "Give it to me."

"Kinda hard in this position, doll. Mind if we change it up?"

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Oh I'm okay." As he says it, he manages to sit up. It takes a moment to get comfortable. Then he wraps his arms around her lower back and pulls her against him as he thrusts.

Her arms go around his shoulders as she moves with him. She catches his mouth, kissing him. He's perfect. And, as always, he knows just what to do. "Bucky!"

He holds her close as he comes within her. His breath comes in a heavy pant against her shoulder.

She groans, gripping him close against her. "That will never grow old." She rubs the back of his neck.

"No it won't. So how'd I do, Colonel?"

"Oh, about a seven. But I know you're just waking up." She giggles.

He makes a disappointed sound. "I'll try harder next time."

"I certainly hope so." She rolls off of him and stretches out on the bed.

"Was it good enough to get a sitter?" He asks hopefully.

She points her toe toward the door. "Well, I kind of have to fly upstate tonight. So if you want to stay at the X mansion tonight, then yes."

The guilt on his face is almost immediate. He doesn't want to be away from his twins for an entire night.

Carol turns her head to look at him again. The expression is exactly what she expected. "They'd come too, of course."

His shoulders lower in relief. "Then yeah. I'd love to."

"I thought maybe Rogue would want to see them."

He smiles and runs his hand back and forth over his hair. "Yeah. I bet she would."

"Steve said he'd have Charles arrange us a couple hours as a favour if I could fly." She cuddles in.

His arms wrap around her. "Oh yeah? That's nice." He kisses her. "Speaking of BFFs, have you heard from Jess?"

Her chin rests on his shoulder. "I have. Why?"

"Just wondering how she's doing."

"Apparently." She walks her fingers up his chest and taps his nose. "She's talked Matt into letting her have a puppy."

He grins. "That's great. I can go play with theirs instead of getting one of my own."

She smiles though there's some reservation in it. "I guess they're getting serious, even if Jess is having doubts. I mean, the place and now a dog?"

"That's pretty serious." He agrees. "And you aren't completely on board with it are you?"

"Only because Jess seemed so sure about him leaving not days ago. She's still so insecure, so fragile. My glass spider. My Ladybug." She frowns.

He holds her firmly. "If she cracks, we'll be here. But maybe Matt will surprise you both."

"I really hope so."

Bucky rubs her arm. "It's gonna work out."

"If it doesn't, I'm kicking your ass." She kisses him then pulls away to get dressed. "We have to be at Avengers tower in an hour, by the way." Somehow she's dressed and off to get the girls ready to go.

"Did you not sweat!?" Bucky shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

He can hear as she wakes the girls in the other room. Becky is babbling and Carol answers though he can't make anything out. He doesn't bother to try. Instead he takes a quick shower and throws on some clothes. Is only after he's ready that his brow furrows. "Care? Why are we both going to the tower?"

"Because we're taking Clint's jet off the roof. And we need Kate." She explains, walking in with Lina and a diaper bag.

He repeats the sentence quietly to himself. "I still don't get it. But whatever." He helps her put the girls in their carriers.

Carol rolls her eyes and explains slower. "We're meeting Clint to pick up his new protege and return the borrowed jet to Washington. We're just making a pitstop at Xavier's."

"Oh. So it's a logistics thing. Got it."

"I knew you would. You driving?" She tugs him close. "You're damn sexy in control."

"If you want." He kisses her.

She presses against him, staying a moment longer than she needs. "I want."

"Okay." He can tell something is wrong. He assumes it's Jess. But he'll make sure later tonight when they have time.

"Love you." She puts the keys into his hands.

"I know." He winks at her then carries Becky to the car.

The trip is blessedly quick. The hour is early enough to avoid most traffic. Carol's false chipperness seems to be dropped as she stares out the window, but it's pulled right back up as they pull in under the tower. "Kay, girls. Who's ready for an adventure?"

They both reach out as though to answer yes. Bucky chuckles as he unbuckles Becky.

"C'mon angel." Carol hoists Lina into her arms and grabs their bag. "Let's go see Clint's new friend."

"Should be interesting." Both girls out, he locks the car then follows his wife to the elevator.

"Always is." She smiles.

He gives her a look that tells her he doesn't believe the smile.

"I told you." She murmurs.

"Told me what?" His voice is gentle.

"The dream." She clears her throat as the elevator opens.

He had forgotten. He follows her out with a better understanding of why she seems off. She is off. Who wouldn't be?

They can't see Clint, but there is a teen girl with dark hair hanging upside down on the couch, shades on as she chews gum and plays on her phone.

"Uh. Kate?" Carol steps forward.

She moves her head slightly. "That's me. Carol and Bucky, right?"

"Got it. Ready to go?" Carol makes a show of looking around. "Barton?"

"Taking a piss." Kate rolls off the couch. She's dressed in faded ripped jeans and a white v-neck shirt.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Well gather your things. We'll play get to know you on the flight."

"Without even a goodbye?" Clint comes out, wiping his hands on his jeans then offers to take one of the twins.

"I've just got the one bag." Kate picks up a purple duffel. "Cute kids."

Clint messes her hair while bouncing Becky. "Thanks, guys. I'd fly them out but I promised Laura I'd be back for Nathaniel's birthday Thursday."

"No problem." Bucky says. "Happy to help."

He nods and hands Becky back. "Kate. Remember what I told you. Bucky's the one you need to charm. Now go have fun and make friends."

Kate lowers her sunglasses and looks at Bucky over the top of them. "No problem." The glasses slide back up. "And you're way more antisocial than I am."

"I'm not a teenage girl." Clint grins and salutes them.

Carol chuckles. "Alright, back in the elevator"

Kate calls back to Clint. "I know you wish you were."

"Move, Kate. It's not a long flight but Xavier wants us for the whole day." Carol hits the button for the roof.

Kate jumps in. "Mutants. I don't think I've actually ever met one."

"You might have. You can't always tell." Carol points out with a look at Bucky. "Just like you can't tell if somebody secretly kicks puppies."

Kate gives her a look. "Did you know someone who kicked puppies?"

"One or two." Carol raises her eyebrows.

"That's totally unforgivable."

Bucky stares at the door of the elevator.

Lina leans from Carol's arms and reaches for Kate's hair. "An Jizz."

"No, angel. That's not auntie Jess. That's Kate." Carol catches her hand.

Kate laughs. "I thought she was calling me... Nevermind." She turns to the baby. "I'm not Aunt Jess, kid. Sorry to disappoint."

Lina frowns as she sees this. Carol comforts her. "We'll get her to visit when we go home. Maybe she'll have her puppy and pictures to show us."

"Pupup?" Becky asks.

Carol nods. "Yeah. I think she'll train it nice so you can play with it."

Bucky grins at his girl. "You sure like puppies and kitties and soft things."

"Sof." Becky agrees. Then she babbles something.

Lina babbles in turn. Then she pats Carol's face.

"Your children." Carol shakes her head. "So, Kate, do you babysit? I promise they can't fly yet."

"I've never done it before. Can't be that hard."

Carol gives Bucky a look and shakes her head.

"One isn't so tough. At least at this age." Bucky smiles. "But two?" He laughs.

"Bucky's real power is being a super dad." Carol winks. "No one could handle twins and a wife like me."

"That and the metal arm." Bucky corrects her.

Carol shakes her head. "That's an accessory not an ability."

"Celery." Lina agrees. Sort of.

The elevator opens, and Kate immediately steps out. She yawns. "How long till we get to mutant central?"

"Two hours. Hope you like peek a boo." Carol leads the way to the plane.

"Depends on who I'm playing with." Kate yawns again and follows her into the plane. Bucky brings up the rear.

"Becky. Goodluck."

It doesn't take too long to get settled. The twins are already fairly comfortable with planes thanks to their previous trip to Wakanda. Lina goes for a nap while Becky keeps trying to look out the window. Carol finds the actions of controlling the craft comforting, the last bit of soothing she needed after her morning with Bucky to erase the effects of her dreams.

Kate is in the copilot seat. Her feet are on the console carefully placed so they won't be on any controls. She takes a picture of Carol and one of herself and puts them on Snapchat. "Clint said you were all military, but I'm not seeing that. Wouldn't be the first time he was wrong."

Bucky is in the back with the girls. When it's safe, he holds Becky up to the window. "Becky fly."

She looks at him like she doesn't believe it.

"I'm all military on missions, but nobody is just one thing." Carol smiles at the girl. Then she glances back at Bucky. "Don't get her too excited, Bucky-bear."

"She's fine." Bucky calls back. His voice gets softer. "You're fine, aren't you, Becks." He kisses her head.

She gives him one of her hugs. "Da bear."

"I love you, too." He loves her so much it feels like his heart will burst. "Flying is nice when we're in a big plane, right?" He puts her back in her carrier. "And we can all go together."

"Da bear, mama, Lilili." Whether she's naming them or just chanting words she knows, it's hard to say. Still, she's gleeful and claps her hands so she seems to have the right idea.

"And Becky." He boops her nose. "All together."  
Kate looks over at them. "It's like a Hallmark commercial."

Carol laughs. "Kids can do that to you. I hear your dad can be kind of clingy."

"Ugh. Just because I don't want his money he thinks there must be something wrong with me. Really he just knows it'll mean he can't control me anymore."

"My best friend was the detective he hired when you disappeared for a bit. She was so annoyed that you were just with Clint." Carol grins. "But it did set the wheels in motion."

"She was annoyed? I was super annoyed when she found me." Kate sighs and stares out the window. "Clint said I could trust you all even after the Sokovia Accords thing."

"At least she was smart enough just to get you to call him and not drag you back. And that was kind of Clint. But I think you're old enough to decide for yourself who you trust. I do promise we'll keep you safe physically, but past that?" She shakes her head.

She continues to look out the window. "Funny. Clint said the opposite. Said I was putting myself in physical danger but that you all would become a second family to me." She shrugs.

Carol chuckles. "Well, training definitely won't be easy. But family can be a funny thing. Especially if falling in love is involved. But he's right. The Avengers are a family. But we argue and fight sometimes like any family. And some parts are closer than others."

"Yeah." She pretends to scratch her eye. Really she's trying to stop a tear from falling. For some reason she's really missing her mom right now. Probably all the talk about family. There are two options. The first is to change the subject. Kate decides on the second. She lays her head back and closes her eyes as though napping.

Carol smiles. "It's okay to be human." Her attention goes back to the controls.

"Okay." It's said like any teenager who is placating an adult.

That makes Carol chuckle. "You're gonna love America."

That makes Kate open her eyes and look at the blonde. For a moment she thinks she means the country. Then she remembers looking through some info on the people the Avengers has or are currently training. From what she remembers, America's situation is as opposite from her own as someone can get. "Okay." This time it sounds more like a dismissal. She closes her eyes again.

Carol is still chuckling and she glances back at her husband. "I see why Clint likes her. She is a lot like Jess, but more confident."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." He replies. "Between her, America, and Babydoll, I feel for whoever gets to train them."

"That would be us, honey."

Bucky is struck dumb. When he finally speaks, it's a single word. "No."

Carol rolls her eyes. "I mean with the team, not just specifically you and me. We're kind of busy."

"I would rather face a battalion of Nazis than a bunch of teenage girls." Bucky tells her.

"Just practice for our future." She grins and nods at their girls.

"Our girls are angels and will respect us." Bucky tells her. He turns to Becky. "You hear that?"

"Da bear!" Becky giggles.

"Buck, just because you hit Babydoll on a bad day doesn't mean she doesn't respect you." Carol offers. "She did apologize."

Kate can't help herself. "You know if we smell fear we just circle in and go in for the kill."

"Stop that." Carol laughs and lightly slaps her shoulder.

"You're right. Mini-Jess." Bucky says.

Carol nods. "I guess Steve will have to settle for the next best thing. Oh, man, I can't wait for the phone calls. Did you know Loki is supposed to be giving them classes on pranks?"

"Oh now we're really in trouble."

She grins and shakes her head. "Didn't Steve tell you? You're on the phone nearly every day. What do you talk about? Actually, I probably don't want to know. It's probably all 40s this and Brooklyn that."

"Yep. Talkin' about how we'd watch the dames as we tried to sell papes to the Daddy Warbuchs of the day."

"Okay, that was too much even for me." Carol laughs.

Bucky grins. "Yeah, it was too much for me, too."

"You can't help being ridiculous. Ridiculously sexy." Carol winks at him. "Did I mention I had an idea for Halloween? Because we totally are having a party again. Or making Steve host one at the DC hq."

"You didn't. Is it okay to discuss in front of mini-Jess?"

"My name is Kate." She says in a flat voice.

"Well, don't want her copying our costumes." Carol chuckles, only encouraging Bucky to keep the nickname.

"'Cause I want to look like the couple from Modern Family? No thanks." Kate says.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I got the idea with all the Batman movies this year. You could be the Joker and I could do Harley Quinn. We could do a little 30s mob spin to the costumes. We could have the girls be other characters from the comics. Like Catwoman or Poison Ivy or maybe Black Canary or Batgirl. Though I like the all villains twist."

"Okay, I gotta admit I was a little afraid you were gonna say that. But I like the 30s twist."

"Comic book Joker is very mobster inspired." Carol points out. "But I'm hurt you weren't overjoyed at the chance of me wearing a corset."

Kate shakes her head. "You two should be Harley and Poison Ivy."

"Harley doesn't wear a corset." Bucky points out. "But if that's part of '30s Harley, I am all for it."

"Sometimes she does. Often in the comics. But you were giving up short-shorts if we go movie version." His wife teases. She turns to Kate. "While I agree they're the better couple, Buck is much hotter in a suit then skin tight anything."

Bucky agrees. "So the girls would be Catwoman and Poison Ivy. That's kind of adorable."

"Them being adorable is kind of inevitable, though." Then Carol smirks. "We need to talk Steve and Loki into being Batman and Robin."

He laughs. "Yeah. A pregnant Robin."

"Or Wonder Woman. Loki would be a hot ass Wonder Woman."

"Jess wouldn't want to be Wonder Woman?" Bucky asks.

"Well, if she wasn't already planning to be Luthien Tinuviel and forcing Matt to be Beren." Carol rolls her eyes.

Although she can't see it, Bucky is giving her a confused look. "Okay.”

Carol laughs. "That's what I said. Tolkien, apparently. She says she'll tell the uneducated that they're Arwen and Aragorn as they have similar features and story lines. From what I understand, an elf that gives up immortality for love."

"For someone so jaded, that woman has a romantic steak in her 20 miles long."

She smiles sadly. "When you've spent most of your life being treated as a tool, those sorts of ideas become all the more precious."

"Guess that's true."

"All she's ever wanted is to know what it's like to love someone like that. She won't admit it, though." Carol is sure Jess knows now.

Carol's phone buzzes a message, but she left it in the back, near Lina.

Bucky finds it and walks it up to her.

"Thanks, lover. Probably just the woman in question letting me know she's caught her flight, as promised." Sure enough, there's a selfie of Jess and Matt on a plane (first class, of course) and the caption 'attempt 73794 to destroy my relationship'. Carol sighs.

"Nice." That's Bucky's response when she shows it to him.

Carol shakes her head. "Sometimes her humour gets a little dark, even for me. But I hope this is good for her. For them. She's finally exorcising the demons of her past."

"Well it'll either break them or make them stronger." He returns to his girls.

It's funny how he seems to read her thoughts sometimes. She turns silently back to the controls.

Kate continues pretending to sleep. This because harder when Bucky tries to quietly sing a Romanian lullaby. She combats this by putting her earbuds and blasting music.

Carol chuckles. But it keeps the flight peaceful until they finally land behind the school.

Bucky gazes at her, appreciating just how lucky he is.

Once they've touched down, Carol gives a stretch and smiles at him, mouthing a 'love you' before she gently shakes Kate. "You can stop faking, we're here."

Kate stretches as she takes the earbuds off. "I wasn't faking." Of course she was totally faking, but she isn't going to admit it.

"Hey, I was 17 not too long ago." Carol winks then goes to help Bucky with the twins.

"So was I." Bucky calls out. "Much much longer ago."

"A century or so." Carol grins. She takes a moment, as Kate disembarks, to pull Bucky close and press their foreheads together. "You are the sexiest man alive, James Buchanan. And if we were alone, I'd have jumped your bones ten minutes ago."

His voice is a kind of husky. "Doll, if we were alone, I'd have made you scream at least three times during the flight."

She blushes then she pulls him into a kiss, tender and passionate.

They part only when Kate calls up asking if they need help. Bucky pulls away with a sigh. "No! We'll be right down!"

Carol bites her lip and gives him a look. "Later." Then with a smile she moves to gather Becky and go follow Kate.

Bucky gets Lina and their bag and follows her down. He sees Rogue and the Professor talking with Kate, and he says a quick hello when they notice him.

"The babies have gotten so big." Rogue seems truly stunned by this.

"And you. You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Carol gives her a one armed hug.

She blushes. "Thanks."

"Roke." Becky reaches for the mutant.

"Hey, Becky." Rogue takes her in gloved hands. She also wears a thin long-sleeved green hoodie. All the young woman has to be careful of is her face. And she is very diligent about keeping the small hands away. "I've missed you. Yes I have. You and your sister both."

"They've missed you, too." Carol assures her before turning to the professor. "It's good to see you again, sir. You've been such a good friend to my family."

Charles smiles at her. "You've done a lot for mine. Now come in, you need to meet Remy and Kurt then we've much catching up to do."

Rogue blushes a little at the sound of the first name, a small smile on her lips.

Kate looks at her. "Are they cute?"

She shrugs. "I guess some might think so."

Charles chuckles. "They're a bit older than most of our kids, so I thought a semester with the Avengers might benefit them. Rogue is also still considering your kind invitation to have her another semester, since it wouldn't be just her this time."

Carol looks at her and smiles. "You should definitely come."

"Maybe." She's still a bit squeamish about her powers after what happened with Carol.

"You definitely should." Carol decides. "If only to kick Pietro's ass in the gym every so often"

"He seems to be doin' well." Rogue and Pietro exchange texts every so often. "His daughter must be gettin' big, too."

"Hasn't he sent pictures?" Carol shakes her head. "It's so good to see you, though."

"He has, but it's hard to tell from pictures." Rogue smiles at her former mentor. "It's good to see you soon. You're...okay?"

"I am. I really, really am." She promises as she pulls Rogue into another hug, squishing her daughter between them.

"I'm glad. I was worried 'cause, well, I can still fly and stuff."

"Really?" Carol steps back to look at her. "How are you handling that?"

Rogue looks a bit guilty. "It's kinda fun actually."

Carol laughs. "No, that's good."

She smiles. "I can see why you love it so much. I'm just glad I didn't take it from you. You know what I mean."

She nods. "Yeah. Me too. And Bucky even more, I think."

Rogue smile at Bucky who is following them to the mansion. He smiles back and gives her a little nod.

"So, give me the real scoop on these guys. Will they be trouble?"

"They're as opposite as opposite can be. Kurt is pretty religious. But in a good way." She adds. "Remy..." The blush comes again. "Remy is all trouble."

Carol's eyebrow goes up. "You're sure you won't take that extra semester with us?"

Rogue shrugs. "When do I have to decide?"

"We fly out in the morning." Carol tilts her head. "So, unless you have another way there..."

She smiles. "I kinda do."

"Oh?"

"Flyin'." Rogue still feels embarrassed saying it.

Carol slaps her forehead. "Of course you do. What am I thinking?"

"Fy?" Becky asks. "Fy!"

"Oh you like to fly, huh?" Rogue says. "Well maybe your mama and I can take you and your sister."

"Fy!" Becky repeats herself and claps her hands.

"Lina's still a little uncertain when it comes to flight. But miss Becky is obsessed." Carol kisses her daughter's head.

Rogue laughs. "Well we definitely know which one takes after you."

Carol smiles. "I think they both do, in a way. But they're both very individual as well."

"Well they have great parents."

Kate watches them through the lenses of her sunglasses. It seems like one big happy family. She doesn't trust it. No one's family is that happy. Then she remembers that the Professor is a telepath and starts singing in her head.

The mansion is quite large, and they see several students moving about the polished wood halls as they make their way through. They're shown their rooms for the night then invited to lunch in Xavier's office to meet the new students. Then they're given some time to themselves.

Bucky takes advantage by changing the girls' diapers. He's quiet. Being here, knowing this was a stop for Carol both before and after Wakanda, it brings back the emotions from that time. Whenever he catches his wife's eye, he smiles at her. Sometimes he gives her a wink.

Once they've got the girls down for a short nap, she pulls him into a hug. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes."

He presses his forehead against hers. "I love you, Carol Danvers Barnes."

"When I'm with you, I feel I could do anything." Her hands slide over his shoulders and down his arms.

"I know the feeling." He pulls her closer, holds her against his chest.

She rests against him with a content sigh.

"How about we take a little nap." He suggests.

"A nap or a _nap_?"

He laughs. "I was thinking a nap. But if you want a _nap_ , I'm not gonna say no."

"We can save that for later." Carol chuckles.

"Good. I want to enjoy it. Nice and slow." He tells her.

"Sounds good." She smiles and nips his bottom lip. "I'm a very lucky woman."

"Yes you are. Almost as lucky as I am."

She gives him a soft kiss. "And we're both lucky not to be on that plane with Jess."

He laughs. "Yeah." He takes her hand and leads her to the bed. After they both take their shoes off, he spoons her.

She cuddles in, treasuring his heat. "I think it's your turn when the girls wake up."

"You got it." A moment later, he's snoring softly.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"What do you think they'll be like?" Babydoll asks before her sword slices through the air to indent the wooden target.

America punches at hers. "The mutants will probably be brown nosers. The rich kid will act like a rich kid, entitled, thinking she's better than the rest of us." She has very definite views of people. "Hopefully I'm wrong."

Babydoll glances over. "I came from money."

"Did you? You don't act like it." America tells her.

"It's why he killed them." She glances down then starts attacking again.

"Sorry, Doll." America hadn't meant to stir up bad memories. "At least he can't hurt you now."

"No. To him, I'm lobotomized in some cell."

"He'll get his. Karma's a bitch." She assures the blonde. "What do you want to do tonight?"

The sword stops briefly. "Sushi?" It's new to her and she's in love.

America laughs. "Sure. Be careful though. Wouldn't want you turning into one."

"I'd be sexy in seaweed." She winks.

"You'd be sexy in a garbage bag." America counters.

"True." Babydoll nods then returns focus to her sword.

She chuckles and keeps punching her dummy.

It's an hour of little but sweat and grunts until the sword is finally sheathed and Babydoll goes for her towel. "Gross. I need a shower before we go anywhere."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be waiting." She blows a kiss and heads back to their room. She starts the shower running to warm and begins to strip.

America gets there. She strips self-consciously, quickly wrapping a towel around herself. She has no problem showing her tummy, but she'd rather no one sees her naked. Well, except Babydoll. But even then it's a little weird.

Babydoll, on the other hand has been denied privacy so often, she rarely thinks of it. She looks at America and smiles. "Can't shower like that, 'Mer." She steps close and so gently runs her hands over America's hair then her face and shoulders and down her arms to take her hands away from the towel.

"Right. I know that." Still is hard for her to let go. Eventually she does, placing her arms across her breasts after putting the towel somewhere it won't get too wet.

It's enough. Babydoll guides her into the shower and begins lathering soap to rub over her. "This is not a body to be ashamed of."

"Not ashamed." It sounds defensive. "Just not big on open showers."

She nods. "Just you and me. It's okay."

America nods. Slowly her arms drop. "We're a hell of a pair. You're not big with sex, and I'm not thrilled with nudity."

"Neither is necessary for us to be happy, is it?" Her hands move gently over America, showing the utmost care and respect as she applies the soap.

"No." America smiles at her.

She smiles back, arms going around America in an embrace. "You do have a very nice body, though.

"Right back at you." America's arms go around her.

"Cheater." But it still earns her a kiss.

America smiles against her lips. "Are we clean enough now?"

"Oh, I guess."

She takes a quick but gentle kiss before moving back to her towel.

Babydoll chuckles. "You're adorable." She takes her time drying off and finding new clothing.

America is dressed and putting down her hair long before Babydoll is ready. That's even with sneaking glances and sometimes not so sneaky glances.

Then again, Babydoll is very conscious about her make up. It's like her shield against the world.

"You don't need all that." America tells her. "Not that I mind it or anything."

She glances over. "I appreciate that, though it's not really for you."

"I know. I'm just saying you're beautiful without it." America gives her a small smile then puts on her jacket.

"Thanks, though it's not really about that either." She looks over with a smile. "It's war paint."

"I get it." That's kind of what her jacket is. "I'll meet you in class, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." She turns back to her mirror.

America grabs her stuff and heads out, hoping she can get some studying in before class starts.

Babydoll takes her time to finish, reflecting as she does on just how far she's come. (Literally and figuratively.) She has a real chance at being happy here. A final look and she grabs her bag. Can't be late again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky knew that some mutants looked different, but he did not expect for one of the recruits to be completely blue and have a tail. He knows he's staring. He knows he shouldn't be. He just can't help it.

Carol gives him a good hard elbow. "So how long have you been in America, Kurt?"

"Not long." His accent is Germanic and heavy. "I arrive here last year. I was glad to be here in the mansion with all of the Sokovia madness. And I am very honored and humbled to be able to learn from you and the other Avengers."

"My hope is, always, that we'll learn from you, too." Carol smiles warmly and turns to the other young man. "And Remy, was it? Well, I'm sure the girls will be excited to meet you both."

Remy is handsome, and he knows it. He smiles confidently. "Thank you, chere. I look forward to it, especially if all the teachers are as beautiful as you."

Bucky makes a face. He'd be worried if he didn't know Carol can't be taken in so easily.

She points a finger and teases him. "Careful, mister. Keep the flirtation for the single ladies."

"Who's flirting?" He winks at her.

"Remy LeBeau is a thief." Rogue says. "So you may want to watch your belongings." Oddly enough, she seems far more confident and sure of herself around him than she was talking about him.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Anyway, you both need to be packed and have everything you want with you on our plane by o-eight hundred. Any questions for us?"

Storm steps into the room, regal as ever. "Am I able to catch a ride with you?"

With Betsy staying on so long, Carol had almost forgotten Storm was joining them for a while. "Of course. We've got lots of room."

"Excuse me." Kurt raises his hand. That's when Bucky notices he only has three fingers. "But what is o-eight hundred hours?"

"Sorry. Eight a m." Carol rubs her head. "I'm former military."

"It's kind of obvious." Remy says. He turns to Rogue. "Wanna help me pack, chere? It won't make me leave any faster, but you can make sure I don't steal nothin'."

She puts her hand on her hip. "Just because half the girls in this school have seen your room doesn't mean I want to."

He smiles. "Yeah ya do." He nods to the others as he takes his leave.

The corner of Carol's mouth quirks up. "Not too late to come with, Rogue. Keep him from pestering the girls in the class."

"You would be coming?" Kurt looks hopeful.

"I'm thinkin' about it." Rogue tells him. "It depends if the Professor needs me here."

"It is not as though we couldn't return at short notice should need arise." Storm points out as she moves to sit near Carol.

Rogue considers. "I'll go talk to him." She leaves with Kurt.

Storm smiles at the couple. "The child is conflicted. You two seem well, though."

"We are, definitely." Carol nods and takes Bucky's hand. "This guy is my rock."

"And she's my wings." Bucky says with a smile.

"Together, you cause cavities." Storm teases.

He laughs. "Don't worry. There's plenty of salt mixed in with the sweet. How are you? Looking forward to this?"

She nods. "I feel it will be an enriching experience."

Bucky nods. "Well I know Steve is excited. He thinks the Avengers can learn a lot from you."

Storm smiles. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

"He's all about sharing information." He smiles.

"That's not a bad thing." Carol shrugs. "Open communication could have prevented the accords situation."

"Probably not. People always seem to seek out reasons to push others down." Storm shakes her head.

"You'd know that better than most." Bucky notes. "My family had to deal with our share of bigots, but nothing like you."

Storm chuckles. "We all have our stories."

"Yeah." He looks over at the Lina who is now wanting to be picked up. He walks over and does just that. "There's my girl."

"They are absolutely beautiful." Storm smiles at the little twins. "I hope they are blessed with the best attributes of each of you."

"Thank you." Carol takes her hand and gives it a quick squeeze.

Lina stares at Storm the way babies do when they are curious. Her eyes are wide and trusting. There is no hate or passion or fear. She just looks with her big blue eyes.

"Truly gorgeous." Storm repeats, holding her hand out. "If we all could only stay so curious and unjaded."

Lina looks at the hand for a moment before she reaches out. She looks at her dad first before making contact.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bucky offers.

"I would be honoured."

He hands her over. This upsets Lina at first, but then she gets distracted by Storm's white hair.

"Hello, little one." She chuckles.

The baby looks up at her. She smiles and makes an aaaaaah sound. She points at her mother. "Mama."

Storm nods. "I see that. And I guess you are just as strong and smart as she is?"

Carol chuckles softly.

"Goo gir." Lina agrees.

Bucky chuckles and goes to get Becky.

"I agree, you are very good." Storm pokes her nose.

Becky cries in delight and holds up her hands for Bucky. She was feeling a little jealous.

"Hey there, Becky." Her father says as he lifts her to his shoulder.

"Da bear!" She announces cheerfully.

"Grrr." He says playfully.

She laughs loudly.

Storm smiles. "It is good to see such joy."

Bucky smiles. "They give us a real tangible reason to fight."

"I can imagine." She rubs Lina's arm. "You look much like your father."

Lina smiles and tries to put her hand on Storm's mouth. She has to reach to make any contact.

Storm chuckles. "What? You don't believe me?"

She laughs, too.

Carol smiles and reaches to stroke Lina's cheek. "She's the quieter of the two. A little bit shy."

"Fy!" Becky insists at her father.

"You've already flown today." He tells her.

"Fy. Fy!"

"You should know never to say that to a Danvers girl." Carol laughs.

"You're right." He stands and moves her so that she is face-down in his arms. Then he pretends to fly her around the room.

Lina watches. She points. "Begh fy."

"Yes." Storm agrees. "Do you fly too?"

Lina makes a thinking face. She hides her eyes. "Fy." Then she peeks through her fingers.

"I understand, it can be frightening. You don't know if you might lose control any moment." Storm's voice is calm and soothing.

She lowers her hand. "Fy?" She asks as she pats the woman's chest.

Storm nods. "I can call forth the winds to carry me where I wish."

She looks confused and asks again. "Fy?"

Bucky laughs. "Her vocabulary isn't quite that good yet, Storm."

Storm chuckles and clarifies. "Yes. I fly."

Lina smiles. "Mama fy."

"She does, very well." Storm answers.

Kate walks in. "Did I miss it?"

Carol sighs. "Honestly, Kate."

"I fell asleep. Then I couldn't find the room. When I asked, they told me it was on the other side." Kate tells her. "I should have known not to trust triplets."

Carol rolls her eyes and looks at Bucky.

Bucky flies Becky over to her. "Well now that you're here, you can take over pilot duty." He hands the baby over.

"Mmn. Because one Hawkeye is enough." Carol chuckles.

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Kate asks as she hoists the baby up.

Carol nods at her. "Yeah. You're being responsible instead of continuing the cycle of mistakes and excuses. The boy is skilled but he's made some impressive gaffs, too."

"I'm pretty sure his life is a series of gaffs." Kate says. She turns to Storm. "Hi. I'm Kate Bishop."

"Ororo Munroe." Storm smiles, as they both have arms full of babies. "Most call me Storm. Do you feel they were over eager to get someone else to hold their children?"

"I find that's normal for parents." Not that Kate knows many, but she figures that's why her friends all had nannies.

"It's just nice to have a break, no matter how small. These two can be very clingy. And both need to be carried, even when there's only one of you." Carol chuckles.

Bucky explains how Carol being in a coma and he being framed for terrorism didn't help. "But they're doing better."

Storm brushes Lina's cheek. "Of course. They're strong girls. They take after their parents."

"Goo gir." Lina says it happily with a little wiggle.

"Very good." Carol smiles and offers to take her from Storm. The mutant passes her over gently.

Bucky sits next to them. He takes Lina's hand and kisses it, making her giggle.

Carol bumps him lightly. "This, right here. This is what the fight is about."

Kate wonders if her parents were ever like that. Her thoughts are cut short by a fussy Becky who wants her glasses. "I think she prefers you to me." She hands the baby back to Bucky.

He takes her and immediately begins cooing at her.

"They often do. Mom and dad are sacred to a baby." Carol kisses Lina's head.

Becky hugs her daddy.

"And babies are sacred to mom and dad." Bucky adds.

Carol agrees with a smile.


	246. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess faces her biggest fear - her past. The recruits a... Wanda drops her candy. Matt tries to keep Jess together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; mentions of rape, abuse, and abortion

Just when he thinks he knows Jess inside and out, he finally meets spy Jess. The transformation is near instantaneous as she gets off the plane. It's like emotion is shed entirely and she becomes all business. She says little as they pick up their bag and she goes to pick up their rented motorcycle and equipment. What she does say is in rusty but fluent German. She pays for everything in cash. No names, nothing traceable.

He stays close but keeps a distance, letting her work. Only when they are alone and about to get on the motorcycle does he speak. "How far?"

"300 miles, but we have to hike the last 50. Still sure you're up for this?" Her hand touches his elbow, the only sign of affection since the plane.

"Let's go." He straddles the bike.

Jess nods, getting on before him. "We'll stop in two hours, for the night. If you need to stop before then, tap my hip."

"You got it." He puts on his helmet and wraps his arms around her.

She can't let herself be distracted by that comfort. She keeps her mind on the road. A little after an hour, she turns the bike off the highway onto a smaller road, and then a smaller still. Finally, it gives up any pretense at being road at all. It's amazing there's still this sort of forest in a country this developed.

Matt wonders just where this place is and if it's meant to only be accessible via helicopter. He taps Jess on the hip.

She slows to a stop and looks back at him. "What's up?"

"Bladder 's full." He gets off, walks to a nearby tree, and relieves himself against it.

Jess watches for a moment and can't help but smile. He looks so out of place here.

He stretches his legs a bit before getting back on the motorcycle. "I'm not used to so many trees."

"How are you dealing with the quiet?" It's been a genuine concern for this trip.

"You're kidding, right? It isn't quiet." He assures her. Not to him anyway.

She briefly leans against him. "I mean compared to New York." She adjusts her gloves.

"I'm fine." He assures her. "Just means I don't have to work so hard to block things out. How are you?"

"Worried about you, more than anything." She admits. "I've already seen what's coming. Can't be any worse the second time."

"Is that why you've got your game face on? Couldn't help but notice you've been all business since we got here." He rests his chin on her shoulder.

She places her hand gently to the side of his head. "I'm sure we were tracked to Germany. There's no way we weren't. I wanted to get us under the radar so they wouldn't have a welcome party waiting."

"That's why you're the professional. Don't worry. No one is following us."

She nods. "You'd be safer at home, but I'm selfishly glad you're here."

"It's good to be selfish sometimes." His helmet goes back on. His arms wrap around her again.

She smiles. She actually feels really positive, really hopeful, for the rest of the drive. She's still smiling once they finally stop for the night. She stretches as she gets off the motorcycle. "So, what are the chances my citified boyfriend will impress me by knowing how to set up a tent?"

He stretches his back. "Oh about 0.0001%. And I better get massive brownie points for sleeping, or rather trying to sleep on the ground."

"Please, we both know you'll be lying on me." Jess teases as she grabs the kit and starts assembling the poles. She's incredibly fast, from practice. It's less than ten minutes until the tent's up. Unfortunately for Matt, it's not one of those family camping lofty things. It's small, only hip height, and though it's technically meant for two people they'd have to be pretty cozy.

"I was going to offer to help, but you were really fast." He's impressed.

"I've done this once or twice." She tugs him close. "I don't need you to impress me. You did that long ago, when we began. Now I just need you."

He kisses her. His thumb then strokes her lip. "You have me."

"Thank you." She kisses his thumb.

"Now if you need me to catch dinner, that I can do." He smiles.

She chuckles. "There's army rations, but I suppose we can risk a small fire if you want something fresh."

"Let me clarify. I can catch dinner. Skinning and prepping is a whole other thing." He touches his nose to hers. "We should probably stick to army rations."

"Honestly, Matthew. Will I have to teach you all these skills?" She teases gently. She's reluctant to pull away, but they do need to eat. And to get the things in the tent to sleep.

"These aren't exactly needed skills when take-out is only a phone call away." He reminds her. He takes another kiss before letting her go.

Again, she's quick and proficient. The rations, while unexciting, are filling and nutritious. And as Matt starts eating, she gets their bedding laid out.

"Next time I vote we go glamping." He teases.

"And you call me a princess?" She starts on her own food.

"Sorry, I'm a city boy."

She smiles warmly. "I wouldn't have you any other way. I prefer the city, myself. But it never hurts to be prepared. Speaking of prepared..." She starts looking through the bag again.

He smiles. "What do you have there?"

She triumphantly emerges with a carefully packed slice of German black forest cake. "Your brownie points." She hands it to him.

He breathes in the scent and smiles. "You are too much. And absolutely fantastic."

"I love you." She shrugs.

"And I love you." The first bite is savored. The second bite he offers to Jess.

She's happy to take it. "Mmn. That's almost as good as sex."

"I suspect that depends on who you're having sex with." He teases.

"True." She teases back. "Sex with you? Yes, the cake is below it. Pietro? Not even close."

"Good to know." He offers her more.

She takes the bite and rests against him, voice softening. "Even if I could compare you, you know I wouldn't really."

"I know what we have is more than sex." He takes some more of the cake.

"Ah, yes. Like blind jokes and abuse."

"Exactly." He gives her a squeeze.

She bumps him. "You weren't supposed to agree with the abuse part."

"Oops. Sorry. That slipped by me." He teases.

"I hate you." She nuzzles his cheek.

"I know. As long as you keep me around, I don't mind." He sets down the empty plate and wraps both arms around her.

She nuzzles closer. "I've never understood why you let me in, in the first place, but now I'm here I'm locking the doors and making myself at home."

Matt considers her words. "I think it was because you were so determined to try not to feel anything and failed miserably. And also I figured enough people had lied to you. I didn't want to be one of them."

"That is definitely one of the reasons you got me." She admits.

"I'm sorry it was such a rocky start." He knows neither of them made it easy.

Jess chuckles. "Yeah, we don't all get to meet at a party, fuck for a week, and decide we've found our soulmate."

"Are we talking Carol and Bucky now?" The way he says it makes it seem like he's also asking if she's jealous.

"Yes. And no, I just think it's ridiculous. Normal people have to work at these things." She takes his hand. "Like us."

His thumb gently glides back and forth over her hand.

"There's a certain value in earning something." She looks into his face.

"I agree. I also think the work Carol and Bucky have had to do came before and after their magical weekend." He strokes her cheek. "There is no happily ever after."

She smiles. "I'm still working on happy tomorrow."

"We can work on it together."

"Part of me wants to think this is our last night." She rubs his chest. "But you keep promising me things like 'together' and 'soon' and I want to believe that instead."

His brow furrows with curiosity. "Why do you want to think this is our last night?"

Her head dips down in shame. "You'll finally understand what I came from. Who made me."

"The way I see it, lots of people tried to make you. But you decided to make yourself." He smiles. "That's pretty incredible."

"You think so?" Her hope seems so innocent.

"I know so." His voice is strong, certain.

She presses against his chest. "Can we go to bed? I just want to be pressed against you."

"Absolutely." He tells her.

"I love you." She kisses him gently.

"And I love you."

She strokes his chin between thumb and finger. "Know what the sexiest thing in the world is?"

"You in silk?" He replies.

"Maybe if my name were Matt Murdock." She lightly nips his lower lip. "But I would say, for me, it's when you call me noodle."

His amusement is clear on his face. "Really? And here I thought it was being too cutesy." A finger strokes her under the chin. "Noodle."

Her eyes close and she purrs softly. "How many other words can tell me you love me, trust me, want me, own me, need me, desire me, don't fear me, and belong to me all at once?"

"I don't know."

"Then how am I supposed to tell you?" She takes his hands, guiding him to the tent.

He follows. "You don't have to. I can hear it in your voice."

They have to crawl in, but soon they're getting cozy again as they shed layers of clothing. And Jess is quite content to feel his skin on hers. "You make me feel valuable. It's strange."

"You are valuable. I wish you could see that without looking through my eyes, figuratively speaking." Matt tries to get comfortable, but he knows he probably won't be sleeping tonight. He can feel every rock and pine needle beneath them.

"I'm also a good pillow?" She offers, knowing how tactile-y sensitive he can be.

"I don't want to squish you."

She playfully pokes his side. "That's not what you said last night."

He shakes his head. "I wasn't trying to sleep at the time."

"Because you're magically heavier when your dick isn't in me?"

"Because I'm not dead weight when I'm making love to you." He retorts.

"I'll give you that." She shrugs. "But you're still not that heavy. Nor is it uncommon for me to wake beneath you."

"Okay." He has no desire to argue, so he shifts until he's on top of her. It's more comfortable but not completely.

She, on the other hand is very comfortable being squished. Her hands comb through his hair. "Get what sleep you can. We don't know what will be waiting in that supposedly abandoned base."

"I'll try." He closes his eyes and does his best to ignore how foreign his surroundings are.

She holds him close, long ago having adapted to sleeping in any situation, and drifts off easily. After all, it might still be their last night if someone saw where she was going.

They get up early the next morning. Breakfast is quick. Afterwards, Matt lets Jess take down the tent knowing he'd probably just get in the way.

Once everything is packed up, she takes a deep breath and both his hands. "Murdock. Listen. If this is a trap, if things go wrong, I need you to get out, get down, and call Danvers."

He agrees without hesitation. He can hear the resolve and to a lesser extent the fear in her voice, and the last thing he wants to do is add to it. "Let's go."

She nods, giving his hands one last squeeze. They get another 40 minutes with the motorcycle before the terrain becomes too hilly. Jess had said there would be a hike. She never mentioned it would be vertical.

"Reminds us of our date." Matt tells her as he feels for another hand hold.

"At least you've had practice." Though, unlike their date there's no safety harness. Just a rope between them. Though, considering Jess could walk up this surface, that's probably safer.

"You can wait for me at the top if you want." Matt tells her.

"I could also carry you." She points out. "The closer to the wall and together we are, the harder we are to spot."

"Whatever you think best." He pulls himself up to a small ledge.

"In about 15 yards it plateaus and becomes a more gentle hill. I promise this is the worst of it." She knows this path because she'd found it years before; to escape.

He nods. After a brief pause, he continues up.

She gets on the ledge and helps him over. They duck into a small alcove for a short rest. Jess chuckles. "It was easier going the other way."

"Down usually is." He slowly catches his breath.

"You're getting old, lover." She takes some water from the bag she's carrying and offers it to him. "We should probably put on our party masks."

He nods before drinking. Then he quotes Indiana Jones. "It's not the years; it's the mileage."

She chuckles and kisses his cheek. "Maybe if you stopped letting them hit you in your pretty face."

He smiles and hands the water back. Then he puts on his mask/helmet and stands.

She tucks the bag safely away. If things go well, they'll be back for it. She zips on her jacket and places her glasses as she rises. "When we get home, I think I'll need some special time with your suit."

He chuckles. "And I'm thinking I'll need some special time with no suits."

"One leads to the other." She takes one final lingering kiss before changing gears. "Let's do this."

With a nod, he also turns to business. He follows her up the hill.

They, well Jess, can see the base well before they actually get to it. The building looks bad, probably damage from explosions. Jess finds them a side door but it's bolted shut. A little extra shoulder convinces it to open and she finally steps back into the building where she started her (known) life. The fallen door echoes through the empty corridors but the only life she can hear is the skittering of rodents.

"It's been abandoned for a while." Matt notes.

"SHIELD attacked when I defected." Jess explains. "I'm hoping they forgot to clear all the lab equipment before abandoning it. Or that SHIELD didn't destroy it. Or that some of the secret tunnels are still secret."

"We can follow the rats to find any secret passages."

"Right. We should start in the third basement." She starts toward the stairs.

He follows. "Careful. There are bats."

She rolls her eyes. "Harmless. Warn me when there's something dangerous." She's had to pull a light out from her belt in order to see anything now, but the floor is still familiar enough to feel like a knife to the belly as they reach it. "Welcome to my early years."

Matt moves the same as always. There is enough sound for him to "see" as he normally does.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Jess murmurs. She allows herself one frivolity and goes to her old room first before exploring the med labs. It's just an empty square now. Her hand presses against the wall that was once her world. She doesn't notice the scraping of the far wall opening.

Matt does. He places a hand on her shoulder, but all of his senses are directed toward the new passage.

A man emerges. A man Jess instantly recognizes, even in the darkness. "Otto? But you're dead. I shot you."

The man smirks. "Half right. You did shoot Otto Vermis. But I was never him. A well-placed psychic suggestion merely convinced you we were the same. It's good to see you home, Jessibell." He steps closer.

Matt pulls out his batons. "He's alone."

"Aw, Otto, no henchmen? I didn't think you fought your own battles." Jess puts a hand on Matt's arm, suggesting she'll handle this.

Matt listens. "There are. Just not nearby."

"Jarrod. My name is Jarrod." The man tells her. Possibly the first truth he's ever told her. "And I don't need anyone, not for you." He reaches a hand to Jess's hair but she flinches away.

"I'm not your pet. I haven't been in a long time." She slaps his hand away.

Their physical reactions makes it clear they have a history. Matt remains quiet knowing Jess needs to deal with this on her own. He stays close and keeps an ear on their surroundings.

"No, you're his." He nods at Matt. "It's okay. I get your children. Actually, I was surprised you could have another. We were sure you'd be infertile after that second abortion."

"... abortion?" Jess is stunned, mentally and physically.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember those, would you? Well, don't worry. The stem cells led to excellent clones."

Jess feels sick, the whole world is spinning.

Matt places a hand at the small of her back. "He's nervous. He's trying to throw you off mentally. It's the only leverage he has."

"I guess your bizarre healing managed to recover even those scars." Jarrod grips her face and shakes it roughly.

Matt's fist hits him in the gut. "Sorry. I was provoked."

Jarrod curls in on himself for a moment then draws a gun. The first bullet hits the concrete wall behind Matt, sending pieces flying at his face.

Jess steadies herself, hands in fists. "Devil, get out." He has only seconds before she releases the strongest blast of her pheromones that she can manage.

Daredevil runs into the tunnel. He plans to use the anger he's feeling to clear out the others.

While he's away, Jess focuses on the man before her. There's so much pheromone in the air he's become her complete slave. "Once you thought you could tame me, but now? Now you're mine. Remember the way you would have me tortured and raped to build this particular ability? Well, now you get to feel it first hand. Jarrod, take your damn gun and shove it in your lying mouth."

The man does it happily, falling to his knees before her and looking up in awe.

"Pull the bloody trigger." As his brains and blood splatter her and the walls, she turns away. She has to use the wall to keep herself up as she vomits. Then she falls to her knees and begins to sob.

Covering his nose as he runs, Daredevil gets to the small group of men and starts fighting them before they realize he's there. His first priority is to extinguish their light sources. That gives him an advantage that he takes complete advantage of. Thankfully it's a small party. It seems Jarrod's overconfidence had been infectious. Soon they are all unconscious on the ground. He can smell a hint of Jess's pheromones even where he is. That means it's too dangerous to go back. He ties up the men and follows the tunnel out.

Once the chemical perfume is overwhelmed, Jess can't ever quite fully make it stop. But the large blast slowly dissipates as she tries to get herself back together. Almost by instinct, she digs the antidote from her pockets to keep from producing more. As her mind starts to clear, she gets it into her head to search his pockets too, see if he has any relevant information or objects. She finds a key card, a thumb drive, a set of keys and his wallet. She tosses the last two back and unsteadily rises to her feet, walking to the hall.

Her phone vibrates. It's Matt. "I'm outside. Figured it was safer."

"Sorry. I. I still need to search the labs." She tries to be strong for him.

"It's okay." He heard it all, knows exactly what happened in the room with Otto or Jarrod or whoever he really was. "I left a few men in the tunnel. They're alive if you need information."

"You're the best." She sighs softly. "I want to go home."

"We will. As soon as we have what we came for." He hesitates. "I'm sorry I can't be in there with you."

"It's not so bad, now that I've left the room." She's starting her search, ducking into the first lab.

"Good. Just know I'm here, noodle."

She smiles at the name. "If you're bored you can check the upper floors. Jaa."

"I'll do that. See you soon." He waits for her to end the call in case she needs to say anything else.

"Liar." She teases before hanging up. With both hands free, and the flashlight between her teeth, she sets to digging through a set of files.

Matt climbs up the outside of the building and crawls into a 3rd story window.

By the time she's done on her floor, Jess has had to scavenge a box for the files, old VHS, and assorted samples she's found. The last she finds especially horrible. Not just spider specimens but possibly human. It's almost like Hydra took the cliche of the mad scientist's laboratory and decided to take it to an even more extreme level. 

Upstairs is a little better. These are where the living quarters were. Matt searches for books and computers. He finds what feels like photos and takes them, too.

Discoveries are no better as Jess makes her way up through the sub-basements. One lab has a mostly decomposed body (more a skeleton with rotting clothes and random scraps of flesh) on the table, presumably of a patient they gave up on during the attack. It so easily could have been her.

He meets her on the stairs. "What do you want to do with the men I tied up?"

"They can't go back to Hydra. I know some Interpol guys I can call to get them." She sets down her box. "I can't stay here any longer."

He adds the few things he picked up to her box and picks it up. "Lead the way out."

She's glad to. And as the fall sun once more fills her vision, she welcomes the burn. She won't let them stop until they get to their alcove. She doubts there's anyone to follow, but she just needs to be away.

Matt follows her silently. If not for the box, his hand would be in hers, letting her know he's here for her. He tries not to think about what she did, knows it isn't simply murder. But the Catholic in him knows he's going to have a hard time with it.

When they stop, she takes the box from him and leans into his chest. The tears begin again as she battles herself over the same question.

He holds her tight, happy to be her rock. He says nothing, lets her feel the emotions as they come.

"It was bad enough killing him the once." She sobs loudly. It's the biggest difference between her and Elektra, one of the points that had tipped the scale in her favour those few months ago. She doesn't enjoy death, doesn't kill for fun. Every soul weighs on her. And she hates herself, thinks herself a monster. But she'd rather carry that if it means saving other lives.

"I know." He wishes he could do more. He wishes he could take her pain away. He wishes so many things.

She grips closer. "I. I have to. What if it's true? I have so much left to fix. So many. Such poor girls. Tortured because of me."

"Not because of you. Because of them." He reminds her that doctors can tell if a woman has had a child. "Let's be sure he told you the truth. Lord knows most of what he's ever told you is lies."

She nods, head against his shoulder. "I was afraid it would get ugly but not. Not like this. I'm so sorry. I understand if you need. Need to." She can't finish the thought.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You're insane." She slowly pulls away, to change. "If we move, we can make Munich tonight. We have a few days to relax before our flight."

"You should call your contacts to pick up the other men." He doesn't want more lives on her conscience.

"Thank you, yes." She makes that call immediately, even though she's standing there in a bra and jeans.

When she's done, they start heading down. "You're right. Down is easier." He tells her.

"Especially when I do this." She hops away from the cliff and spreads her arms, floating safely down. Still, she watches him the whole way to be sure he's safe. He's got the backpack now and she's transferred all the found materials into a duffle bag she had folded inside the backpack before. This she has strapped securely to her back. "Your ass is great from here."

He shakes his head and continues down the rock face.

She lands lightly and looks up. "Did I tell you I found a breeder? They're just up in Jersey. They had a litter about a month ago and have two puppies still available."

"No. You didn't mention that." When he takes that final jump, he lands with a thud.

"Oh, well it was just before we left. I sent a reply if we could possibly go look next week. It's very important to find a dog that matches our personalities." She reaches for his hand. It's not that things mean nothing, but she needs to move right now. She'll finish breaking down later.

"So we're looking for a dog who's an asshole?" He teases.

She bumps him. "No, stupid, one that will let us push him around. Obviously."

"I don't know. I think you need one that can't be pushed around."

"I want one that gets all protective of us but is also a cuddle bug and steals your spot in bed if you're out too late." She grins.

He laughs. "That sounds more like it."

She smiles. It's good to hear that laugh. "And much as he loves me, when he hears you coming he'll go to the window to meet you."

"That's because I give him table scraps." He takes her hand.

"Away from the table or he'll learn to beg." She admonishes gently. "Or I'll teach him to howl whenever he hears Styx."

"No scraps at the table." He promises.

She leans in to kiss his cheek. "I think I'll get something new and silky while we're in Munich. A little thank you."

He smiles. "You letting me come is thanks enough. Though I will accept the new silky as an apology for making me sleep in a tent."

"You've been so good, so kind to me. It's been a little hard to accept so thank you for your patience." She pauses. "And thank you for understanding why I need to clean this mess named after me."

"I'd feel the same way." He assures her. "And I'll help you however I can."

She chuckles. "I'm going to need lots and lots of your scary intense love to keep sane."

"I'll do my best." He kisses her.

She sighs happily. "And all of me, all that's mine. It's yours."

"Let's keep going. I'd like to sleep in a bed tonight." He tugs her forward.

"Sorry." She even picks up the pace a bit.

He's grateful. The bad thing about silence is that it gives him time to replay the moment of Jarrod's death again and again in his head. He silently begins to pray - for Jarrod, for Jess, for himself.

They reach the motorcycle and Jess starts to strap the bags on, but her hands are shaking badly. She's not sure how much longer she can hold it together but at the same time, she knows she has to get Matt to safety before she can fall apart. She takes a few deep breaths to try to force the emotions back down. What comes back up is somewhere between a hiccup and a sob.

His hand presses against her back and rubs soothing circles. "Want me to drive?"

"You're still not funny." She presses into him, trembling.

"It wasn't a joke." He holds her. "No one is around to see. We can switch before we get to the main road."

She looks down at her clenched hands. "I don't think I can do this, Matt."

"You can. You're stronger than you know." He closes his eyes. "Let's rest for a little while." He sits on the ground and gently tugs her into his lap.

"No. We both know I've been living a lie. Today I remembered what I am. A monster." Her voice is soft, but resolved. "I'll get you back to Munich and you can go home, watch the city. Sometimes check on Alice. I'll finish my hunt for my father. Make sure he can't hurt anyone else by destroying his research and his legacy." The tone of her voice makes it clear she includes herself in that. And it also hints at the true reason she tried to kill herself, the one she keeps avoiding when asked.

"You're no more monster than I am." He tells her. "And you aren't doing this alone. We should get the Avengers involved. This is their type of thing."

"So you think I can't do it."

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't want you to. Neither will Carol." A hint of a tease comes into his voice. "Don't make me call her in for reinforcement."

"Carol would've been a much better husband than you. She gives in to me most of the time." It's both teasing and resentful. She can't stand how easy it is to kill. She can't risk hurting anyone else. Why won't Matt see that?

"You're right. Carol accepts you exactly as you are. Whereas I know you can be better. How very cruel of me." The last is said in a very dry manner.

She knows he's wrong. Didn't she just prove that today? But she can fake it at least long enough to get him home. "You always were a stubborn fool."

He nods in agreement. "After we get home, before we go off after the others, you need to find a way to come to terms with what happened today."

"It took ten years and a bridge last time." She points out flatly.

"This isn't last time. And I'm completely yours now."

"As much as I love you." Her fingers run through his hair. "Life isn't a fairy tale where that just magically makes everything better."

"I'm not saying it is." He points out. "I'm saying it won't take as long and won't require any bridges."

He sounds so sure, she believes him. She let's go of her own suicidal plans and places her trust in him. "Maybe a few sessions with Doc S and some dinners out instead?" There's even a hint of hope in her voice.

"Sounds like a really good plan." He gives her a squeeze. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For taking control and coming up with a healthy plan." He kisses her forehead.

"Oh." She nuzzles his neck. "I'm not okay, though. Not really."

"I don't expect you to be."

"I might need another week in the temples of Bangkok." She pouts. "My karma is never going to recover."

"You do good deeds to balance it out. And we'll spend as much time in Bangkok as you need." He promises. It's not like he has a law practice anymore to get to.

Her fingers trail down his throat and over his chest. "Stop it. You can't stay away from the kitchen so long. Your brain will explode. Or your morals. Something."

He chuckles. "You're probably right. But I'll expect a phone call every day."

"So demanding." She huffs.

"Hello, pot. My name is kettle."

She rolls her eyes. "You ever planning to get tired of that one?"

"Nope."

"How about me?"

His eyebrows rise. "Do I plan on getting tired of you? No. But I doubt you'd let me even if I tried." He gives a soft smile.

"Asshole." She hits his shoulder then pulls him into a kiss. She won't admit it, but he was right again. She needed him here.

When the kiss ends, which takes a while, he softly calls her a diva. "You okay to keep going?" It's hard to tell if he's talking about this trip or her life.

She lightly taps his cheek. "I can fake it for now." Her answer seems the same.

He kisses her one last time before releasing her hold.

She rises and offers her hands to help him up. "Come, I've promised you something silky in Munich and I hate breaking promises."

They get back on the motorcycle after checking that the bags are secure. Jess drives. Matt holds her around the waist. They leave as they came; together.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve crosses his arms as he looks over the new students for the year, finally assembled. They're young but have potential. Pietro is only a few years older than most and he's certainly proven himself a valuable member of the team, even if he is still learning. His blue eyes search the room as he seems to come to a decision. "Good morning. Welcome. Everyone move in okay?"

There are head nods and murmurs that they did. Rogue smiles at him and hopes this time will be better. At least she isn't alone.

Babydoll is also looking around the room. The bunch is as unlikely as the group in the asylum. It makes her miss Ophelia. She brushes her hand against America's then hooks their pinkies.

America smiles at her and gives a wink.

"Your trainings will be similar to ours. Some in groups, some one on one. Our goal is to help guide you to your fullest potential. If you ever, ever feel this isn't being met please come speak to me." Steve is explaining. His eyes meet Rogue's for a moment. "Betsy Braddock is our co-ordinator for this new student program and I strongly encourage you to talk to her about anything and everything you like, love, or hate. Are there any questions for now?"

Remy tilts his head. "Are there any restrictions to dating other students?" It hasn't escaped his attention how close the blonde and the Latina are. He wouldn't mind being included in that.

"Don't let it affect your studies. If any relationship sees to be having a negative impact, we'll step in but I think you're all old enough to make informed decisions." Steve lifts an eyebrow. He does know about the two girls, but he's also heard about Rogue's crush. "That said, no Pietro is not single. I don't know why everyone always asks."

"It's because he's bloody well hot. You're just too much his dad to see it." Betsy teases as she walks into the room. "I've met most of you, but I'm Betsy."

In unison as though they practiced their complete lack of enthusiasm (except Kurt who smiles) they say "Hi, Betsy."

"And she's right about Pietro." Kate adds.

Steve shakes his head. "We're not a dating service."

"I don't know. The Avengers seem to have gotten a lot of couples together. You and Loki, Bruce and Natasha, Bucky and Carol, Wanda and Vision, me and P..." Betsy grins.

"Don't encourage them." Steve points at her.

"But I thought that was my job?"

Remy looks over at Rogue and winks with a grin. She presses her lips together to show displeasure.

"And you're doing great." America tells Betsy. "I feel encouraged. Don't you, Doll?"

Babydoll giggles. "She's just reminding us that Steve is human and not the media portrayal." She makes a heart with her fingers for the hero.

Steve blushes slightly. "Loki is going to have a field day with you all."

Kurt raises his blue three-fingered hand. "Excuse me, but is there a chapel on campus or nearby? And will we be getting a tour soon?"

Betsy takes this one. "There is a small chapel, if you go behind the caf and down the hall. There are also several churches and temples within a half hour drive, so I'd be happy to help you find one appropriate to your faith. I know Pietro and sometimes Steve visit the nearby Catholic Church."

He smiles. "I am also Catholic. Thank you."

"Are there drinking establishments nearby, too?" Remy asks as he plays with a deck of cards.

Babydoll looks at him incredulously. "Welcome to America?"

He winks at her. "Just making sure, chere. The Xavier School wasn't exactly close to any. And I already know the music won't be anywhere near the caliber of what's in New Orleans on a weeknight."

"You could try actually studying instead." Rogue fires back. "You could use it."

Kate offers an upturned palm to Rogue who slaps it in victory.

Steve glances at Betsy. "That said, coming to class inebriated won't end well for you. It'll earn you bonus personal sessions with Sam."

Betsy nods. "Anyway, I need to run. I kind of left Alice with Maria so I could say hi and she just started crying." She makes a face and runs off with a wave.

Kurt waves back. He's the only one who does. "Who is Sam?"

"Falcon."

"He's got counselor training." Babydoll cuts in.

"Thank you, Babydoll, but I can speak for myself." Steve admonishes gently.

Kate's eyebrow rises. "Yeah but her answer made more sense." She adds. "Captain."

"How do you know that's where I was going to finish? She cut in too quickly." Steve shakes his head. "Besides, not everyone knows people by both real name and code name. It does encourage me to see you're starting to show team behaviour already, though."

"We're a regular Breakfast Club." Kate says.

"A what?"

"Breakfast Club? John Hughs movie from the '80s?" When that doesn't get a reaction, she continues. "A group a kids from different clicks get detention on a Saturday and bond." Then she raises her fist like the guy at the end. Her arm slowly goes back down."Never mind."

Steve nods slowly. "Now I understand why the Barneses were arguing whether you were more of a mini Jess or mini Hawkeye. You are, basically, the child they never had."

Babydoll giggles loudly then covers her mouth. She realizes maybe not everyone has met both or would get it.

Kate grins. "I've never met Jess, but I like her already."

"She's at Carol's house a lot." Babydoll offers. "If you get any time in New York."

"You will." Steve informs them. "You'll all get some time in New York, too. We want you to have a thorough experience. Jessica Drew is a former spy and friend and might be convinced to teach some of her computer skills with you."

Oddly this time he's answered with silence.

"Hacking." He clarifies. "Defeating security systems. And then Carol will kick all your asses."

Remy is spread out the way only a young man can. "Sounds fun."

Steve sighs. He's clearly lost them. "The welcome mixer is tonight in gymnasium D. There will be a tour of campus tomorrow at o-nine hundred starting from Betsy's office. You're all excused for the day.

Kurt walks up to him slowly as the others leave. "Excuse me, Captain. But is not hacking illegal?" He didn't want to ask on front of the others.

"Yes and no, within certain situations it can be a useful tactical advantage over terrorist groups if you can disable their systems so you can limit the casualties of a lengthy confrontation." He explains. "If you feel ethically uncomfortable to learn it, you don't have to."

He considers the Captain's words. "If it is only against bad people, then I think that is okay."

"If you're here, than I most certainly hope it would be." Steve puts a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt smiles as his tail swishes a little. "I wish to zank you for zis opportunity, Captain. I look forward to learning much from you."

Steve smiles. "I hope we'll also learn from you."

He smiles. "I will let you go. I'm sure you are busy."

"You're probably right." Though, in Steve's mind that means Loki's waiting for him in his office with her feet on the desk, wanting them rubbed.

She would rather be there than in the bathroom again. Sarah has decided that pushing down on her bladder is the most comfortable position. She runs into Steve as he heads back to his desk.

"I was just thinking about you." He scoops her up to carry her into his office.

"Oh." Her arms circle his neck. "Hello, starlight."

"Hello night sky. Is she still on your bladder?" He sets her in his chair and sits on the desk in front of her. A hand idly moves forward to brush some hair off her face.

"She is." Loki pouts. "I swear I've been to the bathroom 10 times already." That may be a slight exaggeration. "How did the welcome meeting go?"

"The recruits could use a little discipline." Steve smiles. "But couldn't we all at that age?"

"No. I was very disciplined." She smiles wickedly. "Don't worry. I can help them channel it."

Steve laughs. "I bet. Just promise you'll wear leather and carry a crop when you do."

Her eyebrows rise. "Kinky. You don't think that'll be too much for the young upstarts?"

"I kind of hope so." Steve grins.

She laughs. "I love you. And I will happily wear leather and carry a riding crop."

"Beautiful temptress." He leans in to kiss her. "How am I so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." She assures him. "Would you take me to the supper club tonight? We don't have to dance. I just want to listen to the music."

Steve holds up a finger. "One condition. You have to wear blue."

She takes his finger and kisses the tip. "Will you also wear blue?" She wraps her lips around his second knuckle. Sucking on it, she slowly pulls away.

He blushes. "If that's what you want."

"It is." She sucks on his finger again. She feels her own rush of desire.

"Then I will." He promises and glances away, trying not to get too turned on.

"Lock the door?" She sounds so innocent as she says it.

He gets up, walking slowly over and clicks the lock into place. He takes a deep breath before turning to look at her again. "You're a terrible influence on me."

Loki gets up and slowly walks to him. "It's your fault. Making me want you so badly." She reaches under her skirt and pulls down the underwear she was wearing.

Steve's chest expands with another deep breath. He can feel his pants tightening. "By asking you for discipline?" Yeah, there's some more dirty thoughts.

"Mm-hmm. Along with that painfully beautiful blush of yours." Her eyes never leave his as she unfastens his trousers.

He swallows hard. "Jesus."

She kisses the corner of his mouth. Then she backs away from him, turns, and bends over his desk.

Steve walks forward slowly and runs his hands up her back. "You are terrible." He kisses along her spine.

"And wet and wanting." She says it slowly, a huskiness to her voice.

He enters her slowly, teasing her with just the tip for several moments before pushing in.

A sigh of pleasure escapes her lips. "That's where you belong. Right there." Her head turns seeking a kiss.

He gives it to her, and several more. Then he grips her hips so he can work to a deep, strong rhythm.

She helps him, moving her hips to get him deeper. A moan escapes her when he finds a sensitive spot. Another comes and another. Soon she's moaning with each thrust. Her fingers grip the desk as her pleasure mounts.

"That's my girl." He kisses her neck. "Sing for me."

"Steve. Oh, Steve. That's...That's..." She moans. "Yes. Fuck yes!" Her neck stretches back as her orgasm begins.

He gasps, coming with her. "Lo'. Unh."

Her hand reaches behind to hold him close. Panting as she starts to come down, she tells him. "I love you so fucking much."

"You too, love." He chuckles.

She looks back at him and smiles. "Hand me my underwear?"

He laughs. "What if I don't?"

"Then your poor pregnant wife will have to bend down and get it herself." Loki puts a hand on her belly.

"Or not wear any." He teases and hugs her close.

"And if one of those young upstarts looks up my skirt?"

"They'll have a surprise." Steve chuckles.

"Oh you really are naughty." She raises an eyebrow. "And what if I'd rather not expose myself to others?"

Steve sighs. "Cover up if you must, then." He scoops her panties off the floor.

She lifts her foot so he'll put them on her. "I promise not to wear any at home."

He slips them on for her. "Deal."

Her arms wrap around his neck. "I am so very happy I ran into you outside the bathroom." She follows that up with a soft kiss.

"Me too."

Her eyes go to the door. "I hope your assistant didn't find us too loud."

Steve chuckles. "I'll let you know later. But she usually leaves for a while if I close the door. Just in case."

"Smart woman." She kisses him again. "Now I don't want to go back to work."

"Only a few hours left, my love." He nuzzles their noses together.

Loki sighs. "I need to finish putting together my reading list." She's been consolidating some of the best Trickster stories she can find - Coyote, Anansi, Hermes, Maui, and of course herself. 

Steve smiles. "You're going to read some of that for me, right?"

"If you'd like. Some are very amusing."

He strokes her cheek. "Just the ones about Loki. I hear he's awful clever."

She smiles. "He can be when he puts his mind to it."

"I also hear he can be very handsome r stunningly beautiful as the mood strikes her." He touches her nose.

"Well, she tries." She winks at him.

Steve chuckles. "She succeeds. And she should go finish quickly so we can leave early."

There's a nod and a kiss. Then Loki does her best to stride out the door, but the pregnancy puts a little waddle into it.

As tempted as he is to tell her she's sexier than ever, Steve keeps his lips sealed. One can only tease a pregnant wife so much.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda sits quietly on the floor, floating a handful of jelly beans between her hands, turning them this way and that into different patterns of shape and colour. It makes her think of their wedding plans, of her dear Vision, but it also makes her miss her brother. Surely he'd have stolen half by now.

He must have felt her thinking about him, because a moment later he calls her. "Is this a good time?"

The jelly beans drop to the floor. "You make me drop my candy."

"Oh that is too awful. I am so sorry." It's hard to tell if he's serious or not. After all, candy is very important to him.

"I will live. Maybe." She sighs and lifts them from the ground with a wave of her hand.

"Is everything okay?" The sigh worries him.

"Mmn. Just a little homesick."

"Home misses you, too." He tells her. "Especially me."

It makes her smile. "How is my baby?"

"Good. We have new recruits at Avengers. Rogue has decided to join again." He tells her.

"That is good." She eats a jelly bean. "Anyone interesting?"

He tells her about each of them, the ones she doesn't know yet. When he gets to Kate, he echoes the words of Steve. "She is like a cross between Jess and Clint. It is an interesting combination."

"I am not certain if that is interesting so much as terrifying." She furrows her brow.

He laughs. "Yes. You are right. I don't know her so well though."

"Soon enough, I am sure." She teases. "You will know all the ladies."

"I am reformed. The only ladies I need are you, Betsy, and Alice." He tells her.

She nods. "This is very good to hear."

"You have always been most important woman. Until Alice. But she is not as independent as you." He grins into the phone.

"Jerk." She chuckles. "So do you have any advice on how to celebrate anniversary?"

"Anniversary? Have you and Vision been together that long?" He scratches his beard. "Romantic dinner and silky lingerie."

"Longer. And I want it to be more special than that. It is a special anniversary." She smiles to herself, remembering the day well.

He shrugs then remembers she can't see. "Take your own advice. Give him what he likes."

"Books? Me?" She bunches her lips as she considers the options.

"Find him a rare book or give him a book pillow?" He suggests.

"Perhaps. I have to decide. It is. I don't know." She frowns.

He presses. "It is what?"

She chews in her lip. "Special. Halloween is a year since we decided to marry and I made him get your blessings."

Halloween. Pietro remembers that as the night things changed between him and Jess. This year he plans on staying home and giving out candy. "Get him a special costume and take him to a party."

"They do not celebrate the day here, from what I hear. What are you doing?" She'd forgotten about this also being a bad day for her brother.

"Passing out candy. It is what people with houses do here."

"Will you dress up?" She gets excited. "Coordinate a costume with Alice!"

He smiles at her enthusiasm. "When she is older I will. But she is very young, too young for the tricks-or-treats."

"But you can still get her a little costume to hand out. A little blue dress and you are mad hatter." She suggests.

He chuckles. "Actually I found cute little white rabbit costume."

She laughs. "That would be so cute. I want all the pictures."

"Don't worry, you will get them." He smiles. "Perhaps you should throw Vision a private Halloween party. You can both dress up. Maybe read something scary."

"Oh. That could be fun. I think we will." She knows just the costume.

"Yea I helped. So tell me about Wakanda." He's missed sharing everything with his sister.

She shakes her head. "I do not see much, I mostly am in the hospital. They have me reading in the children's ward right now. I love it."

He can picture her doing that. "And what is your favorite book?"

"I like to read father's books. And this one called 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'. It is very cute." She explains.

"I will have to find that for Alice." He smiles. "It is good you're getting practice for your own children."

"Yes." She agrees. "Though I am glad we are waiting."

He asks her about wedding plans and even offers to help.

"Vision is looking at places now. We will be able to do more once we have the place and date." She replies.

"Well your brother is here for you. I will help make little gifties and will even give Vision a bachelor party if Tony doesn't." The last is a bit of a tease.

Wanda snorts. "Oh god. Please do not."

"I have missed your laugh." He admits. He's also missed having her in his head. Betsy is there sometimes, but it isn't the same.

"And I have missed yours. And candy runs. And hiding my head on your shoulder through the scary movies you make me watch. And your warm hugs." She frowns. "I am taking a week for Christmas. We will have much catching up."

"I look forward to it. I will even learn to make cocoa like father."

She smiles. "You should take a week to come here after Christmas."

"I am not sure..." He stops and smiles. "If Carol and Bucky can travel with two babies, I can travel with one. But I need to talk to Betsy first. See? I learn."

"Tell her I will book safari for us. She would enjoy that." Wanda offers.

"I will tell her." He promises.

"Good. And how is mother with her baby?"

There is a pause. "She is moody and according to her always either hungry or needing to go to bathroom."

Wanda chuckles. "Poor mother. This is why I must wait for babies, so you can care for me too."

He smiles and waves at Betsy who just walked in. "Yes, my beautiful sister. Vision and I will take turns rubbing your feet and bringing you food."

"As it should be always."

Betsy can't help a giggle as she walks by, kissing his cheek.

"I should let you get back to your candy. I love you."

"I love you , too. Give Alice and Betsy kisses." She doesn't want to hang up, but they have to sometime.

"I will. You do the same to Vision." No doubt she can hear the grin in his voice.

"In all the places you fear to imagine." She promises.

He moans in disgust. "I walked right into that one. Okay, sister. I love you. Good-bye."

"Love." She hangs up reluctantly.

The calls they share are a bittersweet. Pietro relishes being able to speak to his sister, to learn she is doing well and is happy. But speaking to her makes him miss her all the more, aggravating the wound her absence has left. 

For Wanda, it's much the same. She can feel her loneliness close in around her and not even Vision's presence is enough to lift it completely. She feels half her soul is missing.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt lies in the hotel bed and holds Jess in his arms. As soon as they got to the hotel, there was a long hot shower to wash away the dirt.

It didn't seem nearly long enough for Jess, though. She could scrub her body with bleach and she'd still feel the blood. But she accepts Matt's comfort as what it is, even if she doesn't feel she deserves it.

"Feeling hungry?" His voice is soft. "I'm sure they have room service, you and your fancy hotels."

"Not really." Her face presses into his neck, his steady pulse acting as a lifeline to them both.

"Fair enough." His fingers stroke her wet hair. "Feeling any better?"

"Clearly." But the sarcasm is a good sign. Her hand moves slowly along his side. "I don't know what's worse, killing him or knowing that he's been alive all these years, hurting others for his science."

"I don't know. At least you know he can't hurt anyone ever again." He realizes something. "When you were having Alice, no nurse or doctor ever mentioned or asked after another child?"

She furrows her brow. "No? But I don't think that's uncommon. And maybe it's different if it's an... an abortion." Her voice drops st the last.

He frowns. "So there's no way to tell if he was telling you the truth. Except maybe the files we took."

"I don't-" She pauses. "There's still my father out there, somewhere. He may know."

"You should call Carol." He feels she can help her more than he can now that they've gotten through the worst of it.

But she frowns, misunderstanding his intent. "That's it, is it?" She rises and silently begins collecting her things while trying ignore the angry tears that threaten.

"Where are you going?" He's confused.

"Where? Does it matter?"

"Yes. Of course." He gets up and stops her. Holding her shoulders, he listens to her heart beat and breathing. "I made you angry. Because I suggested calling Carol?"

"Yes. I thought." Her face crumples in confusion and she stills. "I thought because you don't want to deal with this. Because you want me to go."

"No." He pulls her into a hug. "I just thought she could help better than I could. I thought maybe you'd feel less, I don't know, judged or something. Don't you dare go."

"Oh. _Oh._ " She hugs him back tightly.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No, Matthew. It's me. I'm so convinced I'm not good enough that I see you leaving everywhere. You deserve an angel not a monster like me."

"We are neither angels nor demons." He tells her.

"I could lie and say you're everything I ever wanted in a man." She slowly strokes his face. "But you've given me so much better. You make me think, you make me want. But you've met my past. It's hard to remember I could be worth more than a beating and a fuck."

"You're worth much more than that." He assures her.

Her voice softens. "I just want a chance to live _almost_ normal. Maybe have a family like everyone else. Is that so much? It feels like it. I feel horrible and greedy. I feel I'm asking for everything but deserve none of it."

He takes a breath. "You deserve it as much as anyone."

She bows her head. "And if I want to share it with the man I love? Assuming, of course, it's possible for me to achieve."

"Is someone stopping you from that?"

"Hydra seems a bit desperate to keep me from moving on."

Matt takes another breath. "Hydra is no match for us."

She holds him close and breathes him in. "Share some of that iron faith and unbeatable stubbornness. Mine have been shaken by seeing the dead."

"As much as you need. And you know Carol will be right there with us."

"Am I a bad person for thinking it would be much more romantic without her?" She can't help but chuckle. Taking down international terrorists can hardly be considered romantic on any level.

He laughs. "More romantic but not nearly as safe. Or fast."

"So you're also saying it'd be more fun?"

"We really are a bad influence on each other." He tells her.

"Lies." Her arms go over his shoulders.

"So no more packing?" He asks gently.

"Yes, jaa. At least until we both leave in two days." She promises.

"Good." He kisses her.

She slowly kisses him back. "Sorry I'm stupid. And insecure. And broken."

He rests his forehead against hers. "Not really your fault."

"I'll try harder not to doubt you. And I promise, I'll make you happy someday." She rubs the back of his neck.

He gives her a small smile. "You already do. I'm just awful at showing it."

She chuckles softly. "Remember that when you're ready to buy a ring. I don't want anything on it. Plain metal. Just an inscription on the inside in Braille."

The smile turns roguish. "Should I have Foggy help me get something Lord of the Rings-ish?"

"That's not very you, jaa." Her hands slide over his shoulders.

"It's you, though."

"Wearing something of you?"

"Lord of the Rings." He shrugs. "Simple ring. Braille inscription on the inside. Got it."

"Not that I'm dropping hints. At all." She teases.

"Of course not. That's not your style." He caresses her cheek. "Back to bed?"

"Couldn't we order a lot of beer first?" She pouts.

"Only if we order food, too." He tells her.

She shrugs. "Sounds good."

"I suggest you order. After..." He kisses her.

She pulls away slowly, sucking on his lip. "After?"

"After that kiss." His nose slides against hers. 

"Just making sure it's all you want." She takes a deep breath.

"For now." His voice is husky.

"What would you like to eat?" Her hands move down his chest.

"Burger? Bratwurst?"

"Wienerschnitzel?" She teases. "Dumplings are pretty much always amazing here. And anything with cabbage. But, I am British."

"Dumplings then." He'd rather not deal with the after effects of eating cabbage.

"Alright, I'll call the order." She ends up getting pork schnitzel, a few types of sausage, half dozen beers, and both beet and potato dumplings. She may still be having a little depression eating.

As she does, he sits next to her and places kisses on her shoulder. This place is much better than the tiny tent they were in before.

She hangs up with a smile and leans in to him. "I know I get depressed and stuff, but you've been so amazing. You're my warm fire at the end of a cold winter day. Thank you for not giving up on me. I absolutely love you."

Her words scare him a bit. "This isn't a precedent. I'm usually an asshole. Just remember that."

"That tends to be more comfortable." She agrees and rubs his knee. "But you're also a good man."

"For that you can blame my father and the Catholic Church." He places another kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you, papa Murdock." She raises a hand to stroke Matt's cheek. "While I hate having to share your beautiful boy, it's those nightly escapades that really contribute to making him beautiful. I hope you're looking down with love and pride."

Matt swallows down his uncertainty. "Fighting was the last thing he wanted me to do. But I think, I like to think the fact that I'm doing it to help people would make him proud."

She nods. "Not exactly doing it for yourself."

"Neither did he. But I'm not making a living from it."

"You're simply making life better. No big deal."

"Trying to." He caresses her cheek. "Just like you."

She leans toward his touch. "Nah, I'm selfishly going after the bastards who hurt me to make sure no one else is treated the same way. Late, I might add."

"Trying to make life better for others. No matter how late. No big deal."

"I sometimes wonder if the experiments done to Wanda and Pietro had anything to do with what they learned from me. As if I hadn't hurt them enough." She takes his hand and brings it to her lips. "I don't even want to imagine what they might do to you, if they got their hands on you."

"They won't. And if they do, you'll rescue me." He sounds very sure.

"Even if I have to raze their base to the ground." She agrees.

"Good." He gets up and goes to the bathroom.

She chuckles. There's a knock on the for to drop off their tray of food, and she's setting things out on the table as he returns.

"I'm so hungry." He declares as he makes a line for the food.

"Then you'd better eat." She's opened the first beer. It seems almost shameful to put such quality artisan beer in the small hotel cups, but it's not like she could bring theirs from home. "We definitely need to buy one of the enamel beer steins to take home.

"Definitely." He chooses to drink his beer straight from the bottle.

They share everything, simply because she wants him to try everything. She always loves hearing his impressions on new foods. She holds a fork up. "This is the schnitzel."

He opens his mouth, tongue visible within it. His eyes close when the thin breaded meat enters his mouth. He chews slowly and swallows. "Mmm."

She smiles and kisses the side of his mouth. "You trying to seduce me, Mr Murdock?"

His head shakes as he swallows. "It's just that good."

"Well, then you simply must have more." She cuts him another piece.

He eats it in much the same way. "Mmm. Thank you."

"Guess I'd better just hand it over." She slides the plate to him. Then she picks out an apple and sage sausage and starts cutting into it for herself.

The food helps soothe Matt. He listens to the city around him. Like in Thailand, it's easy to turn the sounds into music, helped by not speaking the language.

Jess focuses on him as they eat. It's so much easier than dealing with the turmoil in her brain. She just feels, loves.

"Good beer." He sets his plate down on the tray then turns to her. "Now about that seduction."

She laughs. "I'm not that easy. Well, that's a bit of a lie."

"Just a bit." He takes her hand and brings it to his lips so he can place soft kisses on her fingers.

"I can't help it. You're the most attractive man in the world." Her voice is light with feigned innocence.

"Ha!" He chuckles after he says it. "I don't think many people would agree with you."

She smiles. "Okay, you're no George Clooney. You do have a certain roguish charm, though." She moves a little closer.

He pulls her the rest of the way to him. He places a firm kiss on her lips.

She pulls back with an impish grin. Her finger traces the lines of his collarbones. "Is that all you've got?"

His lips barely brush across hers. His breath feels more solid than that kiss.

She takes a shaky breath. "There's my sensualist." She takes his hand, sliding his fingers up her thigh until they reach the lace hem of her nightie. "I answered the door in this. You should have seen the poor boy's face."

His voice is low. "Was he shocked and excited?" His fingers play along the edge of the lace.

"His pants did seem a bit tight. Not like yours." Her hand slides over the front of his boxers. A little more clothing might be more fun, but she can work with this.

He intakes a sharp breath. "I hope you didn't do this to him."

She huffs a laugh. "Alas, no. But I did give him a big tip and let him get a glimpse down my top." That hand moves to his leg and slips up his shorts.

"Lucky boy." He runs his lips along her jaw.

"To get a glimpse of paradise and be turn away?" She tilts her head up for him as her hand finds his balls and begins a slow massage. "I'd say he'd be luckier never to see it if he can't live it."

He hardens at her touch. "And I say you just gave him lots to fantasize about." A smile plays on his lips. "Assuming he likes women."

She smirks. "Again, tight pants. And yours are getting tight now, too. When did that happen?'

"Just now with your attentions." A ghost of a kiss brushes her bottom lip.

She sighs softly. "Do you have fantasies about me, Matt? Do you dream of a glimpse down my shirt? Or is it just sensations of silk on your belly as you claim me?"

"The sounds you make in your pleasure. The smell of your perfume mixed with your sweat and sex. The feel of you around me."

"I think of your mouth. Of the intense gentleness it's capable of that breaks me to pieces faster than anything." She pulls back, stepping away from him. She moves to get her phone and turns on a sassy blues melody. Her hips begin to sway and her hands move above her head. "Most often, though, I dream of your smile and how good I feel when I earn it."

He can see the heat of her moving. He steps closer and places his hands on her hips.

"Hello jaa." Her movements change slightly so she's moving against him in time with the rhythm. Her fingers brush his skin teasingly and her silk nighty rubs between them.

"Hello, noodle." His erection can be felt through both their clothes.

"I'm afraid I'm not wearing my perfume for you to smell. Shall I put some on?" She pushes at his waistband.

"It's alright. Variety is a good thing."

The shorts fall to the floor. "My base level pheromone doesn't seem to affect you much." She admits.

"It does." He assures her. It's getting more and more difficult not to take her immediately.

She laughs. "Oh, I see. Maybe you need to kiss me again, then."

His mouth finds hers hungrily.

She guides him slowly to the bed as they kiss. When the back of his legs meet it, she gives him a solid shove and he lands with a small bounce.

He smiles up at her and holds his arms out. "Is this how you like me?"

"Flat on your back? Oh yeah." She laughs as she goes to find a condom.

"That's what I thought." He takes a breath as his senses follow her.

She returns and tosses it on his chest. "Present for you."

"My favorite." He opens the package. Then he holds out the rolled up condom. "Care to wrap your present?"

"I'll think about it." She climbs on the bed, straddling his legs. Then she gently takes the condom.

His hands slide up her legs. "You drive me crazy."

"Love, you were there long before I got here." She rolls the condom onto him. Then she pulls off her night gown and draws it along his belly. "But we crazy pretty well together."

Goose bumps erupt on his skin from the sensation of the cloth. "That we do."

The silk continues up his chest and neck, finally brushing his cheek before she drops it. "You sure you'll be okay down there? I know you prefer top."

"I'm fine." He assures her.

"Yes, you are." Her finger moves teasingly along his cock. But she can see he won't be able to wait much more, so she shifts up and lowers onto him.

He exhales slowly. His hands glide up her sides. "You feel amazing."

"Do I?" Her voice is soft but husky. "You know it's only getting better."

He nods and starts to move his hips.

She groans, tilting her head back. Her hips take on a circular movement as they meet and part again and again. She takes his hand, kissing the palm then sucking her way up to take his thumb in her mouth.

He's panting beneath her, intoxicated by her. "Jess. My noodle."

"Mmn." She agrees around his thumb. Her movements are slow and steady, building the feeling up little by little.

His are deep and purposeful. His hand moves from her breast to her neck.

"Matthew." She sighs and releases his thumb. He feels so good, and it's so easy to forget everything else in this moment. "You feel perfect."

It is perfect. The two things they're really good at are fucking and fighting. And they do it even better together.

Her hands move to his belly and up his chest, then she scratches her nails back down.

His breath hitches. "Jessica."

"I'm so close." She whispers. "I need you with me."

He nods as his brow furrows in concentration.

"Please." Her nails dig into his ribs.

That sends him over the edge. His hands grip her arms as he fills the condom.

Jess gasps, following him over that edge. She falls forward, her hair brushing over his chest as she stops just short of it.

He pulls her into a close hug.

She nuzzles in and kisses his neck. "That what you need?" She takes deep breaths, trying to steady herself again.

"Mm-hmm. You?"

"Mostly." She grins.

The corners of his lips quirk up. "And what is it you still need?"

She presses her nose against his cheek. "More. Always more of my jaa."

He breathes her in. "Take what you need."

She gives him a soft kiss. "We don't need to rush."

"Then I amend my statement. Take what you need whenever you need it." His fingers glide over her skin as through reading it.

"Thank you." She kisses him again, slow and deep. She wants to temper this fire gradually so it's especially hot.

He waits till the kiss is finished before stretching his neck and limbs. Then he wraps his arms around her again. "I was serious about you calling Carol. If you haven't already you should. She's probably worried sick about you."

"I texted her when we got back. I will call. Tomorrow." She kisses his shoulder.

"Okay." He closes his eyes. "I just don't want her more mad at me than she already is."

Jess sighs. "She's not mad at you. At all. She doesn't exactly trust you, and she often seems frustrated or almost disappointed or resentful if I talk about you, but she's past the anger." She rubs his chest.

"Sorry. That's probably partly my fault. I can't help but be...cautious around her." He frowns. "Let's change the subject."

"You know, I kind of hate how you avoid dealing with your issues when you always make me face mine." But the words are incredibly gentle and followed by more gentle kisses moving down his chest.

"I'm pretty sure pushing them away is a form of dealing. Just not dealing well." He strokes her hair. "Besides, she's your friend not mine."

She looks up at him. "And what did you used to tell me about Bucky?"

He thinks. "I don't remember, but it was probably really good advice. For you."

"I was told to give him a chance, since he's now a part of my life." She resumes her kisses, moving down to his belly. "I don't regret taking that advice."

"The difference being Carol and I started out as friends." He points out.

She nips at his hip. "She told me she did try to move back to that. You refused her."

"Did I?" It's all he says about that. "Are we going to have to get souvenirs for people again?"

"Do you want to?"

"Only if you want to." He knows it's a non-answer.

"No one's expecting anything. This is business." Her mouth moves down to his scrotum. He clearly isn't in the mood to talk anyway.

The time it takes his body to react makes it seem like he isn't exactly in the mood for sex either. "Noodle, I'm really tired."

"It's been a long day." She agrees. She rubs his belly as she sits up. "Sleep. I won't be far."

"I'm sorry." His eyes are already closed.

She manages to sound soothing instead of sad. "Don't be. You've not done a single thing wrong."

He's pretty sure she's lying but is too tired to verify. A moment later he's snoring softly.

Jess's heart is still too heavy from what she's done and what she may yet have to do. So instead of sleeping, she takes the hotel pen and notepad and starts on the box of files they recovered.


	247. If I Only Had a Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki drops class. Avengers versus Hallowe'en party. Sam's fairy tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's costume: https://goo.gl/images/02qgrJ  
> Jess: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/11/ec/0e/11ec0e6ceea0b630f76e7492bc4c68cc.jpg  
> Matt: http://www.alleycatscratch.com/lotr/Elf/ElfArmor/Third/Elven-Armor_mz_cal.jpg
> 
> I am not sorry for the thing I did in the summary. /missgnutmeg

Loki walks into the classroom late a la Professor Snape. "I detest introduction games, and so like any Trickster worth their salt I already know who you are." She tells each one their name and a potential weakness, one that a Trickster might exploit. "As you can see, I am pregnant. I assure you, this makes me more dangerous not less." She leans against the desk. "So can someone tell me why on Midgard you should learn how to play a practical joke on someone." Here, she waits.

The students look around at each other, not entirely sure what to expect. Finally Babydoll raises her hand. "Well, it's not unlike guerrilla warfare, is it?"

Loki tilts her head. "How so?"

"Well, your entire attack is based on secrecy and your ability to go unseen. To be caught is to fail." She glances at America.

Loki nods slowly. "Then why not teach you guerrilla warfare instead?"

Kurt raises his hand. "Because the point is not to kill?"

She looks at him and tries not to laugh when he shrinks back a bit. "If the point is not to kill, then what is the point?"

Rogue takes a try. "Well keeping a secret is largely dependent in who knows, ain't it? I read that they used to say things like 'loose lips sink ships' during war times."

Loki slowly nods. "So the point of learning about practical jokes is to learn how to keep a secret." It's hard to tell if she agrees or not. "Anyone else care to venture an hypothesis?"

Kate stretches her back. "Teamwork. We have to work as a team to pull it off blah blah blah."

Green eyes narrow slightly. "I never required a team."

Remy laughs.

"Yeah, but we all know Steve talked you into this." Babydoll points a finger. "Therefore he's making you take the wholesome route."

Rogue slaps Remy's arm as she speaks.

"Wholesome?" Loki chuckles. "That's an interesting adjective. Does this mean you agree with Katherine that this is meant to promote teamwork?"

"Somehow I doubt Captain America is interested in our ability to snatch Hill's panties." Babydoll shrugs. Then she gives America a grin and an eyebrow wiggle to suggest they try.

America chuckles and gives Babydoll a fist bump.

This time Rogue laughs then covers her mouth as she feels it completely inappropriate. She clears her throat. "But we would also use other skills. Like maybe some of the stuff Jess started teaching me last year. Espionage and reading people and having back up plans?"

"Excellent. Finally an answer that makes some sense." Loki says. She pulls out a packet of stories from her bag. She plops one on each of their desks. "These are stories of some of the greatest Tricksters who ever walked on this planet. I want you to read them. I want you to attempt to appreciate them. Most importantly, I want you to be able to tell me why they did it and what made them successful."

There are groans at the size of the packet. And the fact that it's reading and not some sort of action.

Rogue raises her hand. "Is there going to be a test or something?"

"There is going to be a discussion." Loki replies. "We will be discussing the first two stories next we meet. You may use the rest of this period to read and make notes."

Babydoll glances through the booklet. "Hey, Loki's in here."

"Of course. I am one of the greatest Tricksters ever."

The girl smiles up at her with adoration.

Loki smiles back. "In addition to reading, I'd like you to think about your strengths." She closes up her bag. "I trust you are mature enough to behave without me here." She looks at Remy who grins back.

"I've got it." Rogue promises, glancing at the young man. "You take care of yourself, a'right?"

"I shall. Thank you." Purely for dramatic effect, she disappears.

Remy whistles. "I heard she was hot but wow."

"She is also more often a he." Rogue points out. "Not to mention happily married."

"Stop flirting with each other, I'm trying to read." Babydoll teases before moving her seat closer to America.

"Jealous?" Remy teases before opening the packet. He groans loudly. "I thought Loki would be more fun."

Rogue rolls her eyes. "If you can't handle it, I'll happily take you back to the swamp you came from."

"Oh I can handle it. And you." He assures her.

"Oh no, sugar. You've made it perfectly clear you can't handle a lady." She shakes her head and turns her back on him.

Kurt laughs. "She showed you."

Kate slides her glasses down and tries to figure out which, if any of these weirdos is actually worth speaking to. She decides to hold her own and read for now. She'll bitch at Clint later.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky looks at himself in costume in the mirror. It feels weird to where white makeup. But that's what the Joker calls for. He opted for the Heath Ledger version.

Carol kneels near him, fixing a stitch in the jacket. She meticulously handmade the whole thing, of course. It's the perfectionist in her. For herself, she's gone with a version of one of the Arkham Asylum costumes, just for the corset.

"You look amazing. And not just because you're on your knees." Bucky tells her.

She looks up with a small smile. "Just wish I felt the same." She's been down since hearing from Jess in Germany but reluctant to talk about it. Instead she's poured her energy into this Hallowe'en party which had somehow gone from being a small thing at their house to Avengers centers hook up online party.

Bucky guides her to stand. "Hey, talk to me."

"It's fine, Buck. Jess just had a really hard time on her trip. This is just worried big sister." She waves her hand at her face, which is also done in white make up.

"Do you want to skip this or cut it short?" He looks in her eyes. "If you need to fly to her, I'm okay with that."

She shakes her head. "Jess made sure they'd be back for tonight. She wanted to see everyone. And, of course, abuse the chance to show Matt off."

"Should be interesting. We can still leave early if you need to." He offers.

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek. "Think the girls have ruined their costumes yet?"

"Probably. Let's go find out." He picks her up and winks. "Toots."

"Buck!" She laughs and lightly swats at him.

He carries her to the playpen where the girls are. "Just getting into character."

She shakes her head. "Hi girls." She waves at them. She kept their costumes simple; black jumper and cat ears for Lina, green jumper sewn with leaves and glitter for Becky.

"Mama?" Lina looks a little apprehensive.

"You're beautiful, baby girl. Do you like mama's costume? Is it scary?" Carol gets Bucky to let her down and lifts her daughter gently.

Lina smiles as Becky starts to fuss. She wants to be picked up, too. Bucky obliges with a laugh as the girls stare at them. "You look so pretty."

"You ready for the costume party?" Carol asks them. "See all your aunties and uncles dressed funny?"

"Aaaah."

"Good girls." Carol smiles at Bucky.

"Then let's go be bad guys. And girls."

They head out to the tower, and up to the ballroom as they arrive. Other guests have already arrived, mostly Stark employees who earned an invite. The walls are covered in massive screens showing the other three locations. There are also screens around the room so you can do face to face chats with people at those places, too. Carol nods in approval. "Cool."

The babies love all the lights, though Lina is playing shy on them, hiding her face in mommy's chest.

Wanda and Vision are on one screen, that one probably will be pretty empty since it's in Wakanda but it did give Wanda a chance to dress up and see her family. She's tried for a bit of humour, dressing as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

Vision, also trying for a little humor, is the Scarecrow.

Carol gets the babies to wave at them. Then they look around at some of the other costumes. "Okay, the lady dressed as a mail order bride is hilarious but in bad taste." Carol chuckles as she points to a woman in a bridal gown and cardboard box.

Bucky laughs. "Yeah. Very clever."

"Where's Steve? Isn't he always early?" She points at the Washington screen. Babydoll and America are there, and a few of their FBI friends. The Malibu screen is still empty, but that it's here is a hopeful sign.

Loki appears pulling Steve over. She's dressed in black with bones painted on. Her face is made up like a sugar skull. And over her stomach is a baby skeleton.

Steve follows, laughing. Somehow Loki's gotten him to dress up like a mariachi.

"Well, at least we don't have to stare at his junk all night, this year." Carol chuckles.

Betsy and Pietro soon follow. She's dressed as Sailor Moon, or the red one. It takes Carol a moment to realize which one it is and explain the reference to Bucky.

Pietro is Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. "And Alice is the white rabbit." Her costume with its bunny ears is adorable. "Say hello to Aunt Wanda and Aunt Carol." He makes Alice wave with the hand that isn't holding her own white rabbit.

Carol has Lina wave back.

Steve smiles at their screens. The little girls are so cute. He's glad he had this idea.

Loki puts a hand on her stomach. "I need to eat." She blows kisses before making her way to the food table.

Steve follows. He'll catch up individually after.

There's a flurry of whispers in New York. Jess, as she loves to, is once more making a grand entrance. She had a golden floor length dress with red overdress. The sleeves are long and it has a large hood. She also is wearing pointed ears and a silver tiara. She looks like she stepped from the Lord of the Rings movies. And the matching golden armor with red accents she found for Matt is incredible.

"Congratulations." Matt's voice is soft, meant only for her. "Everyone is looking at us."

"You know I enjoy making a scene." She whispers back before heading straight to Carol. "Honeybee, you've done such an amazing job. Look at you. Look at Bucky. Bloody hell."

Carol smiles and hugs her best friend. "Says the woman dressed as a goddess. God, you went all out this time."

"I have no idea when she found the time." Matt says.

"I have connections." Jess smiles and steals Lina from Carol's arms. "And look at you. You are the prettiest cat woman I've ever seen. Yes. Have you seen Alice yet? Can you show what screen?"

Lina is too busy trying to grab her nose. "Aun yes."

And why shouldn't she when it earns her so many kisses? Still, Jess takes the little girl as she goes to search for her own.

"Jess, that's my..." Carol sighs and lets her go. "So, Matt, how's life?"

"It's...been eventful. Yours?"

"Quiet, but not the good way." She keeps half an eye on Jess as she speaks. "Did Jess tell you Foggy and Karen will be joining us tonight?"

"Yes. I'm a little surprised she invited Karen." He turns his head towards Bucky. "They aren't exactly friendly."

Bucky nods. "I'm not surprised."

"Can't blame a woman for wanting to protect her interests." Carol shrugs. "It's definitely in her interest to keep you happy. Now, you have to excuse me. Jen just arrived and she's dressed like a fairy."

Bucky's brow is furrowed. "Jen is here? I thought she'd be in DC with Sam."

She is, on the screen and Carol is trying to get her to one of the private screens. The girls became fairly close while she was in town.

Bucky slaps his forehead and tells Matt his mistake. The lawyer finds it amusing.

Clint comes up to the two, beer in hand. "What's so funny?"

"I'm a dork." Bucky says. "Carol said Jen was here, and I thought she meant here here. But she's in DC. Where are the kids?" He shifts Becky to his other shoulder.

"Home. I'll be heading back for Hallowe'en day to take them out." He takes a sip. "You seem to have lost one."

"Jess took her." Matt says.

"That beer for one of us?" Bucky asks, eyeing it.

Clint snorts. "Get your own. It's still weird to see Jess playing with the kids. She was always so adamant that she hated them."

Matt shrugs. "She does have a tendency to understate her feelings."

"That's not been my experience." Bucky says.

"Her more vulnerable and warm fuzzy feelings." The laywer corrects.

"She used to be more vocal about them." Clint shrugs.

There's an awkward silence. No one wants to say she might have changed because of Clint. Luckily Becky breaks the ice. "Da bear, sof!" She's spotted someone in a furry costume.

"Well, to a few of us." Clint clears his throat. "Maybe next year I'll actually dress up for one of these."

"And here I thought you were dressed as an undecided voter." Bucky grins. "Next time, just slap a name tag on and put something funny on it."

Matt gives a small smile. "I hear they sell shirts that say 'This is my costume' or something like that."

"That reminds me. There's this guy down in Hell's kitchen that sells shirts that say 'I'm not DareDevil'. I really hope the guy who is has seen 'em." Clint laughs.

The two other men chuckle a little nervously. "Well if he hasn't he's probably heard about 'em." Bucky says.

"I should've worn one of those." Clint laughs.

"Jess would probably have gotten a kick out of it." Matt says.

Clint sips his beer. "Yeah. She's weird like that. She looks good tonight, though. Happy and healthy. And beautiful, but that's never changed." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I need to go harass Sam. Catch you later."

Matt waits until Clint leaves. Then he turns towards Bucky. "I could use a beer." The words come out like a casual observation.

"Yeah. Me, too." Bucky lets him take his arm and leads him to the bar.

Malibu's screen suddenly comes to life as someone in a giant teddy bear costume dances into the room.

Loki watches with curiosity. She swallows the bite of caramel apple in her mouth. "Tony?"

The Iron man voice comes from the costume. "Hey Gandalf."

She smiles. "I like the costume. It makes you seem very huggable."

"Thanks. Have you lost weight?" Tony points a fuzzy arm in her direction. The room behind starts to fill with other people.

"Ha ha. I'm getting as large as a cow. How are Colonel Rhodes and Pepper?" She looks over for Steve and waves him over.

Steve wraps an arm around her as he joins and waves.

Tony waves back. "They should both be joining us, eventually. Take it easy on spangles, there. You know these old guys and their hearts."

"It's why I went with a costume that doesn't show off my cleavage." She winks at him.

"Good call. Hey, Bill!" Tony gets distracted by someone in his room.

"Tony? Hahahaha!"

"And we lost him." Loki says as she turns to give Steve a kiss.

He returns it. "He seems in much better spirits than he has been, though. Mind if I go find a screen to talk with Buck?"

"Not at all. We'll be here. But send Sam over -" She spots Sofia and waves her over. "Never mind. Well, no, send Sam over if you see him." She smiles.

"Can do." Steve decides it easier to text Bucky to one of the view screens then grab his attention in the big one.

Bucky, now holding a beer instead of a child, finds the screen where Steve is. "Hey, pal. Or should I say Señor Pal."

"I think you should be asking what's so serious."

"Ha ha. Like I haven't heard that at least 50 times already tonight." He looks at his friend. "How ya doin'? Has fatherhood hit you yet?"

Steve shrugs with a little smile. "Starting to get a bit impatient. I just want her here, in my arms already."

Bucky smiles, understanding completely. "I bet you even have the nursery all done."

"You should see it." Steve chuckles.

"Oh I plan to. Don't you worry."

"Good." He nods. "Where's all your girls? I can't remember the last time I saw you without at least one."

"They're..." He looks around. "Somewhere. With Carol and Jess."

Steve laughs. "Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah." Bucky looks at Steve and smiles. He waits to see if there was something in particular he wanted to talk about.

There isn't, he'd just wanted to see his friend. "I miss you guys. We should do something soon. In person. Maybe you could come down for Thanksgiving?"

"I'll ask. But Carol may want to spend it with Jess. She's been worried about her lately." Bucky explains, though he's already told Steve about Germany

Steve nods. "I understand completely. But she's welcome, too. If she wants. You know I love a full house."

"We'll see." He looks at his friend. "So I hear America likes Loki's class. She said it started kinda slow but now that they are actually doing some planning, she likes it."

"That's good to hear. Loki's new to it, but she had some really good ideas. I think I might send a couple of them out to you for some hand to hand training. And maybe Kate for some sniper practice. If that's okay? It'd only be a couple weeks each."

"That's fine with me. You'll need to clear it with the ladies in charge though." There's a teasing quality to his voice as he references Carol and Maria.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Oh, I know."

"I just don't want to get in trouble." He grins.

Steve laughs. "You're so whipped."

"Says the man dressed as a mariachi."

"At least I'm not in the plate mail." He points at the screen.

Bucky looks over his shoulder and sees Matt talking to Foggy. "This is true. Looks like Jess gave Foggy the elf memo." The lawyer is wearing an elfin tunic and also has pointy ears. Additionally, he wears a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his back.

"It's kind of sweet."

"I'm pretty sure Foggy has been a little in love with Jess since they first met." He shrugs. "Are you using him now, too, since Matt still insists he's not lawyering?"

"I haven't really needed a lawyer in a bit, but yeah." Steve nods. "He's good. Trustworthy."

"Yeah." Bucky doesn't seem happy about it.

Steve smiles. "But not Matt, right? I know. He's a good guy, _our_ guy, but he's fallen out with the system."

He looks thoughtful, as though trying to decide if that's really what happened. He's sure there's more to it than that. "I kind of figured you'd like that about Matt. I mean, it sounds a lot like you."

"Oh, I do. But I guess it pulls him more to his other side and further from the lawyering." He shrugs one shoulder.

"Yeah." Bucky still seems introspective. He looks to see if Carol is with Jess, hopes that she is.

Steve studies his friend. "What is it?"

The two women have found Clint and are laughing loudly.

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief. "Nothing. Carol has been really worried about Jess lately." He gives a sort of shrug. "Seems like they're all okay now."

"Just that Germany thing or other stuff?"

"I'm not even sure. I mean the Germany thing is big enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Steve nods. "Did they say if they found anything?"

"They did. Not sure what." He's interrupted by Foggy coming over to say hello.

"Hey, Steve." He waves enthusiastically. "Marci! Marci, come here!"

"Hello Foggy." Steve chuckles as a blonde woman joins them. Her costume is very pink and low cut though he's not sure what she's supposed to be.

"You've met Marci, right? Marci, this is Steve Rogers. Captain America." He grins.

"Wow. Hi." She waves. "It's pretty exciting to be here."

"And it's nice to see you join us." Steve smiles warmly.

Bucky compliments their costumes. He looks at Marci. "So...what are you supposed to be exactly?"

She crosses her arms. "I'm Elle. From Legally Blonde?"

He shrugs. "Never heard of it. Sorry. 'Course I was a mindless assassin up until a few years ago. Is that a movie or something?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "About lawyers, you should see it."

"There aren't any explosions," Foggy warns. "But it's pretty funny."

"I'll add it to the list." Steve smiles.

Now that Matt's alone, Karen takes the opportunity to approach him. "Still avoiding everything, huh?"

If her scent hadn't caught his nose as she was walking up, her voice would have startled him. "Not avoiding. Taking stock. Hello, Karen. How's the newspaper business?"

"It's good. How's unemployment?" She stands near him, crossing her arms. Her costume is simple store bought witch outfit, she hadn't planned on coming until the last minute.

"Surprisingly busy." He has that small tired smile he sometimes gets.

She gives him a good look over. "I see your girlfriend threw a lot of money at this. Is that real metal you're wearing? God, it must be so uncomfortable."

"It's not that bad. A little heavy." He admits. "You know I'm not with her because of the money. And if it makes her happy, who am I to tell her no? After all, it isn't my money to spend or not spend."

"I don't know that, Matt. I thought I knew you, but." She shakes her head. "You'd think she'd at least spend some time with you after making you wear that."

The jealousy in her voice breaks his heart. "Karen." He doesn't know what to say. "Have you heard from Frank Castle?"

She frowns. "Of course I haven't."

"You two seemed to share a connection." Keeping the conversation away from Jess is definitely intentional.

"Just a shared desire for truth." She shrugs. "You used to know what that meant."

"That hasn't changed." He assures her softly, glad Betsy isn't here to feel the emotions between them.

"That's not what I see." In fact, her eyes have been on Jess most of the conversation. Watching as she speaks to one of the screens.

He sighs. "And what do you see."

She's still angry, but she keeps it soft. "A man who lied and broke promises to his friends. A man who hurt people through his inactivity. A man who gave up and retreated to the only woman willing to put up with his bullshit."

He nods slowly, knowing she's mostly right but also knowing she doesn't have the full story. "I made choices just like you did. I'm sorry you don't approve of them. But if I'm really that toxic, maybe you should just stay away."

"You were. Are. My friend." Karen points out. "I want to help you, suck out that poison and return you to the good man I know you are."

He squares his shoulders. "If in your mind that means leaving Jess, then you can stop. I don't need that kind of help."

"I never said that." Karen tenses slightly as she sees the woman in question heading over.

"You didn't have to."

"White wine for the lady. Heineken for my jaa." Jess hands out the drinks then kisses Matt's cheek. "It's nice to see you, Karen. Have you said hi to Carol? She'd love to see you."

Karen gives a thin smile. "I haven't had the chance yet, but I will soon." She takes a reluctant sip of the wine.

Matt thanks Jess for the beer with a smile. "Did you find Jen?"

"I did. Sort of. Sam was doing an excellent job of distracting her. But then I found Alice. Pietro dressed her in a twee little bunny costume." Her hand goes over her heart.

"She's lucky to have a good father." Karen offers, though it's hard to say if it's meant as a dig and at who.

"Sounds adorable." Matt takes Jess' hand as he says it. "Karen was complimenting the costumes you picked out."

"I didn't know you liked Lord of the Rings, Karen." Jess smiles warmly. "I had my friend, a tailor, make the dress. The armor is a rental, but do you think I could resist a chance to have Matt as my knight in shining armor? He's my personal hero, he's done so much to help me get my life back in order."

Matt practically beams at her words.

Karen barely resists a snide comment. "It must have cost a small fortune."

"Money is nothing. What does it mean? We can't take it with us. And I have such stupid amounts. I just throw it back out into the world. Charities, stores, people on the street if they'll accept it." Jess shakes her head. "Happiness is what matters."

"Money can be everything when you don't have it." Matt tells her softly. "Which is why it's wonderful you're so charitable with yours."

"Our world is seriously messed up that way." Jess sighs and kisses his head. "Is Foggy here? I need to see him."

"Need?" Karen's eyebrow goes up.

"Want." Jess corrects. "Keep an eye on Matt for me. You know how he gets himself in trouble."

Matt ignores the comment. "He went to say hi to Bucky."

"Okay. Love you. Come find me when you're done." She softly kisses his lips as she pulls away.

He can't help but smile. She seems so much more positive. He hopes it isn't just an act.

"She seems cheerful." Karen's arms are crossed in discomfort.

"She does."

"I thought she didn't like Bucky?"

"She didn't." Matt confirms after taking a sip of his beer. "But they've gradually become friends. Or at least reluctant allies."

"Carol must be relieved." Karen sighs. She used to have more to say to Matt, but she barely knows who he is anymore. "That woman is a real hero. She deserves happiness."

"The world is full of heroes." It sounds so clichéd, but he means it. "Foggy mentioned something about trouble uptown. Harlem I think he said."

She nods. "Yeah, there's been some stuff happening up there in the last week. I'm surprised you didn't hear. Too busy with your perfect woman?"

"We were out of the country." He explains. "Germany."

"You? Traveling?" Karen sounds doubtful.

He smiles. "I know. It was actually our second overseas trip together." He makes a face. "She made me sleep in a tent one night."

Karen rolls her eyes. "You're so soft."

"Guess I am." It's the first bit of conversation that doesn't feel forced or guarded. "I am definitely a city guy."

"Mind, I never took her for much of a camper." Karen adds. "Too much of a princess."

"She'll surprise you if you let her." But then he quickly moves on. "Are you a camper?"

"My brother and I used to go a lot, as kids." She admits.

"Oh yeah? What was that like?"

"Good." She nods. "We'd take the canoe out for early morning fishing, hike in the afternoon. I miss it."

"You should go again. I'd suggest inviting Jess, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Maybe Foggy and Marci?" He makes a face. "Maybe not Marci."

"Definitely not Marci." Karen agrees. "I'd always hoped to take you and Foggy."

"I'd probably be worse than Marci." He admits.

"But I could laugh at you." She points out.

"This is true."

"This is... She really makes you happy, doesn't she?"

"She does."

"Don't let that get away." Karen lowers her head again. "You seem more yourself that way."

He feels tired all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, Karen. I hope you find happiness, too. And I'm sorry if I... made that more difficult."

"I'll be okay." She promises. "I've got my friends, right?"

"You do." He doesn't elaborate.

She puts a hand on his arm.

He doesn't react.

"You do, too." She tries.

He nods.

View screens don't allow for the best peek a boo, but Wanda tries her best for Alice. "Peek, Alice. Peek."

Alice slowly lowers her rabbit and giggles.

Wanda smiles at her. "Oh, so good. I miss you so much my little love."

The baby babbles in her father's arms. Pietro smiles at his sister. "We will see you soon. In person."

"Never soon enough." Wanda reminds her brother.

"Never." He agrees.

"Make sure you give everyone kisses from me." She smiles. "Especially Alice."

Pietro gives the ones for Alice immediately. "Like that?"

Wanda laughs. "More, more, more."

He gives her more much to Alice's delight.

"Perfect." Wanda smiles. "Now you need as many."

"I will let Betsy know."

She nods. "Everyone looks good tonight. Very creative."

"You, too." He blows her a kiss.

She giggles and sends one back. "It was Vision's idea."

"Tell him I like it very much."

"I will." She leans in and whispers. "I also followed your advice a little."

"Oh?" Then he presses his lips together. "I don't want to know. Just tell me if it goes good."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "It will."

Elsewhere in the DC room, Steve has ended his chat with Bucky and is seeking out his wife again. He wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind and kisses her head. "Hello dead girl."

She leans into him. "Hello, mariachi man."

"Just had to say I love you." He kisses her head again.

She smiles. "And I love you. Care to dance with a pregnant woman?"

"Only if she's mine."

"She is." Loki gets up with minor difficulty.

He helps her onto the dancefloor and takes her in his arms.

"Enjoying the party, starlight?"

"I am." He smiles. "It's nice to have an event without drama for a change."

"It's not over yet." Loki warns.

"I have faith."

She smiles. "It's why I love you." She kisses him quickly but softly. He tilts her head to kiss her again, quite thoroughly. There's a mix of groans and cheers from all rooms. Somehow, their kiss happens to be right in front of the room camera.

"He really needs to learn to use his tongue better." Carol comments from the spot she's taken near Matt's arm.

"I take it his technique is lacking." Matt sips on his beer.

"Not terrible, just not... Bucky." She shrugs. "Think we can have a quiet word, maybe away from the others?"

He stands and extends his stick. "Lead the way."

They end up finding a patio deck far enough to be alone and that they'd notice anyone coming. Carol leans against the railing and stares over the city for several minutes as she pulls her thoughts together.

Matt listens to the sounds around him - the party, the traffic, people in nearby buildings. It helps to center him.

She finally speaks softly, her head in her hands. "She at least told you she wants me to take her to Thailand, right?"

"Yes. It was my suggestion." He tilts his head. "Well I offered to go with her, but she said I'd go crazy, crazier being away from Hell's Kitchen for so long. So I suggested you."

"I was only asked for a flight. And I can guarantee if I drop her off, she wouldn't be in Thailand the day after." One hand goes to the railing, twisting around it.

"Is there any way you can stay with her?" There's a note of worry in his voice. "Or someone else who can? The friend who's date hit Bucky last year?" He had heard that story a few times.

Carol sighs. "You're missing my point. It doesn't matter, this is the excuse but she'll find a way to slip away and go off grid. Something she saw or read in Germany scared the hell out of her and now she's not going to stop. Worse, she'll protect us with all she has."

"She didn't tell you?" He sounds genuinely surprised.

"She mentioned Vermis, but this was..." She furrows her brow and shakes her head.

Matt hesitates. He doesn't like revealing other people's secrets. "Ask her. Ask her what Jarrod said."

"Will my knowing stop her from taking off to do this solo? Does yours?" She hits the wall and a crack of stone is audible. "She's so damn sure she's right. She'd rather risk losing us all in her life than let us help her."

His nostrils flare slightly. "What do you want from me, Carol?"

She seems to fade, hands falling to her sides in limp fists. "You seem to be the best at reasoning with her. I can't lose my Ladybug."

In an uncharacteristic gesture, he lays a hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to her. _Can_ you stay in Thailand with her?"

"Buck already does too much, but I'm sure he'd be okay. I've done as much for Steve." She nods.

"Okay. I'll talk to her tonight." He lets his hand drop.

She crosses her arms loosely. "Thank you."

"Of course."

She turns to go find her girls again then pauses to look back at Matt. "Did she mention why she chose Beren and Luthien for the two of you?"

"No. I asked Foggy. He said the guy was human and she was elvish. They fell in love, but her dad was against it. Then right after they were finally able to be together, he died. She died after." He figured she liked the tragic romance of it.

"She gave up immortality for him, but they get one of the happiest Tolkien endings as they live on in Valinor and among their descendants are all the human kings." She chuckles. "Something to think about. Still no Star Wars, though."

His brow furrows. "You're saying she thinks she's giving something up for me?"

"No. I'm saying she would happily give up everything for the chance to be at your side. Thank God she doesn't have to." Carol quickly kisses his cheek and heads back in.

Matt remains there unsure what to make of it all. Between Foggy and Karen and now this, he needs to sit down.

Carol goes to where she last saw Bucky. "Hello, my lover. Any explosions while I was gone?"

"Only the ones inside our daughters' diapers." He has Lina in his arms. Becky is with Maria, who is dressed up like Princess Leia with the buns on her head.

"Does that mean we have to go home?"

"Nah. Maria helped me change them."

Maria looks up. "And now I never want children."

Carol laughs. "I thought you meant they were tuckered out. Darn. So much for excuses to go home and fuck."

"Now, Carol, I'm sure Bucky will take any excuse to do that." She looks down at the baby. "Isn't that right, Becky. Yes."

"He'd better." Carol winks at her husband and takes Lina. "What has my good girl been doing?"

"Ance." She wiggles to show her dance moves.

Carol wiggles with her. "You're so good!"

Lina laughs, causing Becky to turn to see what is going on.

Carol has taken one of Lina's hands, imitating a slow dance.

"Mama." Becky calls reaching out to her. Maria takes the hint and pretends to start dancing with her. This helps a little.

"Maybe we should switch partners?" Lina is given back to Bucky as Carol takes Becky. "Hello, bean."

Becky smiles. "Mama. Mama fy."

"Not in here, sweetie." Carol shakes her head. "Home."

Lina has her head craned up and looking at the ceiling as Bucky spins. She laughs then gets a little dizzy. When that happens, she hides her face against his chest.

Carol smiles and kisses Becky's head. "This is way better than last Hallowe'en, and I didn't even get in a fight."

"And I haven't gotten sucker punched. Yet." Bucky looks around. "Where's Jess?"

"Uh." Carol looks around until she spots her friend. "Making nice with the ex. Dancing with Clint."

"Oh good."

She glances at him. "Is that sarcasm?"

"That's relief." He assures her. "And there are no ex-boyfriends here?"

"None of mine. Well. Rhodey, but he's with Tony in Malibu."

Maria chuckles. "Are you sucker punched a lot?"

"More than seems normal." Bucky tells her.

"He sort of earns it." Carol jokes.

"Once I was even stupid enough to ask for it."

Maria tilts her head. "Aren't you always asking for it?"

"Hey!"

Carol chuckles. "I think Maria might want a go."

"I'm just feeling left out." Maria says it with a smile.

"Lef out." Lina repeats.

Bucky's eyes widen suddenly. "Don't tell me you want to hit daddy, too."

She giggles. "Dada!"

"Lina!" He says it with excitement.

She makes a shocked face. "Da?"

He mimics it almost perfectly. "Lina?"

It starts her giggling madly and she buries her face in his chest.

"They are disgustingly adorable." Maria says. 

Carol laughs. "Thank you. They get it from Bucky."

Becky yawns then pouts. The tiredness makes her angry. There's too much to see and do to miss it sleeping.

"Oh, none of that my love." Carol attempts to kiss her pout away.

"Maybe we _should_ head home." Bucky suggests. "It's almost their bed time."

Carol nods. "Let's make the rounds of hugs and kisses."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam hands Jen a martini and sits next to her. "Doing good?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm good." Sam is dressed as Jules Winfield in Pulp Fiction. He even has a briefcase that glows when it opens. He looks at Jen in her fairy costume. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Twice. And one lovely. Which is kind of nice around all these bigger than life, bright and beautiful people." She laughs at herself. "These people? Our friends. They're just... They can be so unreal at times."

"Don't I know it. You get used to it after a while though. Although.." He chuckles and tells her about Scott Lang (aka Ant Man). "I swear that man never lost his awe. It was nice."

She laughs and looks up at the screen. "I do miss those girls, though. I felt so welcome and at ease with them."

"Did you ever do your girls day thing?"

"No, I got busy. Just like with visiting Bruce. But that's booked now. For sure next weekend." She makes a fist.

He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "I'll miss you."

"I'm sorry you can't come on the new date." She pouts. "I'll make it up with second rate chow mein and third rate kung fu movies."

"Sounds perfect."

She smiles warmly at him. He always makes her feel so good and wanted. It's nice. "We could always take off, and I can show you the Sam-eyes-only version of my costume."

He smile doubles in size. "I'm ready whenever you are."

She laughs. "You drove."

He stands and holds out his hand for hers.

"There we go." She takes it and rises.

They do a quick series of good-byes then head out.

She puts on more lipgloss as she sits on the passenger side. "That Jess, though. She can sit on my face any day of the week. At least in that dress."

His eyes flick to her. "Uh, what?"

"Hypothetically." She assures him. "Don't worry I'm still planning to ride the d-train."

"So is Jess an exception or do you often find yourself wanting women to...sit on your face." He hates saying that phrase.

"Jess _in that dress_." She specifies.

A grin appears on his face. "Maybe I should wear that dress."

"I can't let you do that." She winks. "You'd break all the laws of sexy and the universe would implode."

Sam breaks out laughing. "Wouldn't want to do that." He drives them to her apartment. They always go to her apartment in case her work needs her and she needs her computer or files. It's also closer to her law firm.

"I'm starting to think maybe you won't show me your place because of some secret, like drugs or a wife." She teases as they pull up.

"I will happily take you to my place. Just name the date and time." He tells her.

She puts her hand on his chest. "I'd say right now, but you're so close to my bed."

He looks at her. "I'm willing to wait if you really want to go there." He's betting she'll choose her place.

She looks up at her apartment the at him then up again. "Why do you even do this?"

"Because I'm a gentleman, and I want you to know that your feelings and views are important to me." It's pretty obvious he's a counselor

"You can stop or my panties are staying on." She teases.

"Oh, so I should be an asshole?" He teases back.

She nods. "Works for Matt."

He shakes his head. "Nope. Sorry. If you want an asshole, you should steal Matt."

"I had him. I want an upgrade." She raises a hand. "Why go vanilla when I can have chocolate?"

He chuckles. "Well chocolate comes with manners and consideration. Deal with it."

She laughs and pulls him into a kiss. "Mmn. Delicious."

He grins. "So we're staying?"

"Guess so."

"I'm glad you're excited." He gives her a smile with his sarcasm and gets out of the car.

She shrugs. "This is chez moi, not the empire state building. It only gets exciting when you show up."

He walks around and wraps an arm around her waist. "Glad I can help. How about I cook you dinner at my place Saturday?"

"You mean while I'm with Bruce?" She tilts her head to look at him. "Tuesday when I'm back?"

He nods. "Tuesday when you're back. Sorry. I'm obviously in denial."

She presses into him. "Aww, I'll miss you, too."

"I know." He grins.

"But I'll have Natasha drill me on my aim." She offers.

"Your aim seems great to me. You managed to get me right here." He points to his heart.

She rolls her eyes, it's a bit tacky. "I think I've finally figured it out."

"Good." He stretches his neck and stifles a yawn when they get to her door.

"Not the heart thing. I figured out why Steve Rogers hangs out with you." She works her key in the lock.

"Because I'm handsome and trustworthy and really funny?"

"No. You're the only one lame enough to make him feel cool." With a laugh she hurries ahead into the apartment, letting the door swing shut behind her.

He stares at it and has half a mind to just leave. Instead he stands there and waits.

After a minute, she returns and opens it just a crack. "I left it unlocked for you. I had to change."

"Closed door signals to me you don't want to be followed." He explains.

"I didn't think it'd close completely." She pouts "I really do want you in." She opens the door, staying behind it.

He walks in. "I should have knocked." He says to take some of the blame.

"Maybe I should just give you a key?" As the door shuts the outside world away, it becomes obvious why she was hiding. Aside from a see-through purple gauze skirt, her fairy wings, and her purple plastic wand she is undeniably bereft of clothing.

The sight of her makes his mouth drop open. Whatever he was going to say gets lost. It takes a moment, but he is finally able to say one word. "Wow."

"I'm a magical fairy come to make all your wishes true?" But she feels silly. Her arms drop from her ballet pose and she heaves a heavy sigh. "That was not at all the sweet and sexy surprise I envisioned. Let me go put a shirt on and we can do cocoa."

He takes her arm and pulls her closer. "It's very sexy. So sexy my tongue was hanging out of my mouth. Did you see that?" He gives her a soft smile. A finger raises her chin up into a kiss. "Unless you're cold, don't you dare put anything on."

She blushes. "Well. If you like it." She kisses him again, slow but with her confidence returning.

"I love it." There's another kiss. "My beautiful fairy."

"Well fairies love sweets, and here you are." Her arms go around his neck.

"Here I am." His arms go around her waist.

She stares into his eyes. "I'll never understand how you were the last Avenger standing, when you are so wonderful and amazing and goddamn hot."

He chuckles. "Last Avenger standing? Guess I was just waiting for you."

"It's true, though. They're all married and having babies. Like grown ups or something." She licks her lips. "I vote we keep a youthful mind, we'll play make believe that happy endings are true."

"I believe happy endings _are_ true." His fingers play with her gauze skirt.

"I don't believe the story is ever truly over." She smiles at him. "Just think of all those possible tomorrows."

He nods. "Right now I'm feeling way overdressed though."

She smiles. "You really are." She tugs at his shirt.

The jacket slides off his shoulders and gets tossed onto the couch. The tie is loosened next and soon joins the jacket. "What do you think, should I keep the wig?"

"That's a definite no." Her voice is as firm as her hands are gentle on his shirt buttons.

He pulls the fake curls off along with the sideburns. "That was kind of itchy." He says it just before kissing her again.

"And no where near as handsome as you." She pushes his shirt off.

"Thank you." He drops his arms to make it easier. Then his hands are back on her hips.

Her hands move to his chest and begin to explore every gorgeous inch of skin. Next her mouth gets a turn. She slowly works downward until she's stopped by the line of his pants. She looks up at him from her knees. "Any particular wish I can grant tonight, Mr Wilson?”

Sam looks at her. "You already are, fairy princess."

She shakes her head. "Not helping." Her mouth goes to the front of his pants.

He closes his eyes. "Okay. Pants should come off."

"Should they?" But damn if she doesn't take ten minutes just undoing the button.

"You're killin' me." He groans.

"Lawyer."

"I thought you were supposed to be a fairy."

"Just as tricksy." She winks.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. There's a definite grin on his face.

She finally pulls the zipper, lip between her teeth. "I don't know if I can do it. It's awful hard."

"Don't make me go all medieval on you." Sam warns.

"What, put it between my legs because you don't know the difference?" She teases and slaps his thigh before tugging both pants and underpants down several inches.

Sam pushes them all the way down and off.

"Rude." She leans in to nip the base of his shaft.

"Well you did mention that you wanted me to be more of an asshole."

Jen pulls back, lips just brushing the head of his cock. "You sure you want to pull that with my teeth this near your dick?"

He slowly shakes his head. "I apologize."

"Me too. You're perfect as you are." And apparently, she's decided it's time to show her appreciation. A quick lick and then her lips are wrapping around his cock.

He exhales slowly. His hand rests on her shoulder to steady himself. "Jen, you are amazing."

She chuckles. Sort of. Then she begins a rhythm of sucking and licking along his length. She's just starting to really get into it when they both hear that terrible noise. Her phone ringing. The noise Jen makes could neither be described as pleased nor ladylike.

Sam's head drops. "Please tell me you don't have to get that."

But Jen is definitely not the kind of girl to do that to her guy. She lets it go to voicemail as she keeps her attention on Sam. If anything, she seems more determined to pleasure him. Her hand joins her mouth on his cock seeking to stimulate as much as she can all at one time.

"Geez." Sam loses himself in the pleasure of it. "I'm going. To come. Jen."

She pulls back to suck on the tip. "Give it to me, Sam. Let me taste you." She swallows him again. He's not the longest she's ever had but he's probably the thickest. But it's a good mouthful, she enjoys the weight of him on her tongue as her hand encourages his release into her mouth.

He reaches for a piece of furniture to hold onto. His fingers grip it as he cries out. "Oh baby yes! You got it! Oh god!" He comes into her mouth.

She swallows everything, eyes fixed on his face as she does.

"I swear my knees are about to buckle." All he wants is to drop down, kiss her, and return the favor.

"Easy, baby. Easy." She guides him down beside her.

He kisses her fully, completely. He holds her body against his, her skirt brushing his thighs.

She chuckles. "You know I'll still have to check that message, right?"

"Mm-hmm. You check it while I explore what's under here." His hands reach down to get underneath her skirt.

"Sam!" She laughs and scoots back in the direction of her bedroom, where her phone is. "2 minutes, then you'll know how thoroughly to check."

He sighs but decides to take the opportunity to put his boxers back on and head to the bathroom.

Jen checks the message and sighs, sending a text to her secretary. "One of my dumbass client's got themselves arrested. I have to leave in twenty minutes."

Sam steps out of the bathroom with a frown. "You're kidding."

"Wish I was." She glares unhappily at her phone. "At least it should only take an hour or two."

He exhales slowly and goes to give her a kiss. "Should I wait here? Or do you want to come to my place once you're done."

She rubs his chest. "Will you be wearing fairy wings?"

He chuckles. "Doubt it."

"I can join you at yours. Even if there isn't a round two." She kisses him again, slowly.

When she finally pulls away, he tells her. "Oh I think we can sneak in a little pleasure for my beautiful fairy."

She smiles. "I'm sorry about this. Again. I told you I was single for a reason."

"My schedule can be just as crazy." He gives another kiss before dressing.

"I miss you already." She sighs as she sets her costume aside.

"I'll walk you out." There's a small pout.

She tries to kiss it away. "There better be something special waiting for me. Other than you."

His eyebrow rises. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'll see if I can borrow some cuffs from the station." She gives him a wink and one last kiss.


	248. Basic Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt convinces Jess to stay. Steve has an extreme definition of hookie. Jen finally visits Bruce. Bucky mails his book out.

Matt is lying in bed and holding a naked Jess. He's been putting off the conversation he knows he needs to have. "Carol pulled me aside during the party."

"More threats?" She seems to be paying far more attention to her finger writing on his chest then his voice.

"No." He pauses. "She said you only wanted her to take you to Thailand then leave."

She looks at his face to read his expression. "I told you that in the first place."

"I'd prefer it if she stayed and helped you. I know she would, too."

"You really expect Carol Danvers to sit still and calm for a week while I'm praying? Even I'm not that mean."

"She thinks you're going to run off and try to go after your father alone." He explains.

She huffs a laugh. "I wouldn't know where to start looking." Which is why Thailand is as good a place as any.

"She's worried. And honestly she's made me a little worried." He puts his fingers over the artery on her neck, a gesture purely for her. "Promise me you won't go looking for him while you're there."

Sometimes he makes it too easy. "I promise I won't look for him in Thailand."

"And you will wait to look for him until someone is there to help you?"

She puts her hand over his, but still bending the truth but not actually lying. "I'm not planning on taking any Hydra bases alone."

His hand rotates to close his fingers around hers. "Okay. I trust you, noodle."

She brings his hand to her lips. These are the words that pull at her resolve. "I don't have to go, if you're really worried about me."

"It's because I'm worried about you that I know you need to go." His free hand runs through her hair. "Being at the temple is where you're most centered and at peace." He gives a small smile. "Maybe I could join you later. Once you've grounded yourself."

She tears up slightly and presses her forehead to his. "Not even that will bring me peace. Not while he's still out there." She hasn't lied to him yet and she doesn't have to make any of it a lie.

His brow furrows, but his voice is gentle, tinged with curiosity instead of accusation. "Then why are you going to Thailand?"

"You thought it would help."

"Is that the only reason?"

It takes her a moment to answer. "It's a good place to not be seen."

"Says the woman who made a grand entrance at the Halloween party."

"Those who are watching will think I'm here." She shrugs. "Like a magician, you give them a distraction."

His chest rises and falls with a deep breath. At this point he knows Carol is at least partly right. "If I don't hear from you at least every 48 hours, Carol and I will come looking."

She flicks her finger against his chest. "First, you're turning into Foggy. Second, if I hid I guarantee you couldn't find me."

"I'm actually really good at finding people. And you have a very specific scent." He buries his nose in her neck and kisses it.

That makes her giggle. "Can you smell me on another continent?"

"I can try. Search your favorite temple, pick up your scent there."

"Like a bloody hound."

"Just call me Fido. Grrr." He smiles at her.

"Bad." She bops the top of his head.

He laughs before sobering just a little. "I love you, noodle. And I need you to come back to me in one piece, okay?"

"Yes, Foggy." She teases gently.

"Thanks, Carol."

"I not the one being all mothery." She pokes his cheek. "And I'd rather be Carol. She didn't lose her best friend."

"She feels like she is."

"That's silly. We've been rebuilding a lot." She frowns.

"There was definite fear in her voice tonight." His hand slides down to her back. "She's afraid you're going to hurt yourself again."

Jess sighs and presses her cheek to his shoulder. "Well, I suppose I'm glad you can agree on something."

"That's all we agree on. She thinks you'll do it deliberately. I think it'll be by doing something stupid." He gives her a little squeeze. "It's a strange thing wanting to protect someone who you know can kick your ass and most everyone else's."

"It can be, yes." She begins to pet his nose with her finger. "But you can't treat me like glass the way Carol does."

"I'm doing my best not to." He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the cats having very loud sex a couple of blocks down. "How badly am I failing?"

"Not too bad. Especially when you fall asleep on me." She turns so she can nestle little spoon into his body and tug his strong arms around her.

He presses his lips to her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're making me not want to go."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"I could drown my sorrows in my puppy." She admits, grudgingness quickly making way for adoration.

"And channel your energy into potty training them?"

She grins. "He'll know to only use your shoes."

He chuckles. "Then I'll just have to pee in yours."

"That's kinky."

He shakes his head with a smile. "Go to sleep, Drew."

That causes her to quiet, her hand seeking his. "I can't."

His hand is held against her chest. "Any particular reason why?"

"I've been going through the box."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She squeezes his hand tightly. There was a lot and nothing in those files. Many had obviously been stripped or edited and considering much had been on computer in the first place, it left only fragmentary evidence. Photographs, written questionnaires, X-rays, scan logs, and, "Ultrasounds. I found four Ultrasounds in a file marked with my name." They were mixed in with other random information on her.

He can't imagine what she must be feeling. "Same child?"

"I don't know. Only one was even recognizable as something to me. And that could well be me. There are childhood photos there. Or it could be just there in error." Her grip tightens.

"We'll find the truth." He promises her that before asking if there was a doctor's or nurse's name on anything. It's a bit of a longshot, but maybe they could at least find the family of whoever it was.

She snorts a laugh. "Drew."

"Well shit."

"I fear there's one last death left to weigh on my soul."

"Death is too good for him."

She tips her head to look at him. "It's not about him. Your God can sort that. It's about destroying the information in his mind. He's too valuable, he'll never stay in prison. I wouldn't be surprised if his work didn't influence other Hydra scientists. And that's not a power anyone should have."

"Agreed."

She nuzzles closer. It's a bit better when he agrees. "So you see why I'll get no peace."

He nods. "Speaking from one obsessive to another, try not to let it consume you."

"I'll leave that to you." She smiles.

"Thank you." He shifts to get a little more comfortable. "Karen couldn't believe you got me camping."

"She can't believe you stick your dick in me, either." She points out. "You miss her. I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to do dinner or something."

"She's not...Neither of us are the people we were when we were friends."

Jess shrugs. "We've changed, too."

"Yes."

"Supposedly, with the rate that our cells grow and die, we are completely new physically every four years." Jess teases a little. "You can be such a coward, though."

He frowns. "Because I don't necessarily want to be friends with a person who is rude to my girlfriend?"

"But it's not just Karen. But I don't want to go into that again. I want to tell you I love you. Because I do. Even when you drive me nuts." She smiles. "Especially then."

He doesn't want to go into it either. "I love you, too, noodle. Good night." 

"We'll get the puppy tomorrow." She decides.

He can't help but smile. "Sounds good."

"If I can be convinced to leave your arms, that is "

"I don't think that'll be as difficult as you think." He breathes a sigh of relief as the cats outside finally quiet down.

Her brow furrows at his sigh, stealing her original answer from her lips. "Something wrong?"

"Cats are really loud when they copulate. Luckily, they're done."

Jess snorts. "I don't envy your abilities right now."

"Thank you. They can be trying at times." He kisses her shoulder again before settling in to sleep.

Her hand reaches back to gently scratch his head but sleep once more evades her. There's just too much to worry about.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki walks into Steve's office after being announced. "Hello, darling." She hands over a multi-page document. "Here's the plan from my class."

"Thank you." He glances at it briefly. They both know full well she could have emailed it. "How are you feeling about it?"

"Good. It's a bit overly complicated for my taste, but it'll do." She takes a seat. "Your editor is sending a preview copy of the new book today or tomorrow. He'd like a final approval as soon as possible. And I'll email you a list of charity events that have asked for your presence. I'll put the ones whose reason d'etre align with your passions on top."

He shakes his head. "Jeez. What would I do without you? And I'm just talking work, not the important stuff."

"You'd rely even more on your assistant." She replies easily. "Have you eaten?"

"The one you got me?" He shakes his head to her second question.

"Natasha would have gotten you one eventually. I want tacos. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to." He rises with a stretch.

She smiles, enjoying the view. "You are very handsome, Captain Rogers."

He tilts his head. "Regular miracle of science." He steps forward to offer his hand.

"Science did not create your eyes, Captain." She takes his hand and rises. She gives him a soft kiss.

"But it did improve them." He strokes her cheek.

She smiles. "You just can't take a compliment, can you." She swats his ass and turns to go.

"Not well." He admits as he catches up. "Unless it's for my work or family. I'm proud of those."

She takes his arm and waves at his assistant as they pass. "We're proud of you, too."

"Thank you, Sarah." Steve waves to his assistant before he kisses Loki's cheek then they decide where they're going to eat.

Loki was never one for spicy food. But lately she's been craving it. Now she's staring at her taco with lots of salsa on it. "I'm going to regret this later." She takes a big bite and smiles as she chews.

Steve chuckles. "I'm pretty sure they invented this thing called an antacid just for these occasions."

She swallows. "Remind me to get some from one of the break rooms."

"Yes ma'am." He winks.

She takes a long drink from her strawberry soda. The bubbles tickle her throat a little too much, making her cough. "I'm okay." She wheezes at his concern.

He nods, but still looks worried. "If you're sure."

She nods back as her coughs diminish. There's an attempt at a smile.

Steve rubs her shoulder. "I know you're hungry, but you have lots of time. Anyone who says otherwise deals with me." It was their compromise. He wouldn't fuss about her working through her pregnancy, as long as she took longer breaks and never worked more than 6 hours on a given day.

She clears her throat. "The bubbles merely went the wrong way, starlight." Her voice still sounds a little hoarse. "I'm fine. And I am the one who asked for lunch. You're the workaholic not I."

"Says the one who thinks a coke and a KitKat while you type is a proper lunch."

"KitKat is a snack. Snickers is lunch." She corrects him.

Steve laughs. "Close enough." Then he wiggles an eyebrow. "Want to play hookie for the rest of the afternoon?"

A familiar smile curls the corners of her mouth up. "What did you have in mind?" She takes another large bite.

"I heard that the leaves in northern New York are amazing this time of year..." He tries to look innocent. "Even better in Canada."

"Canada?" He still manages to surprise her. "Yes. Let's."

"It might take more than just the afternoon." He points out innocently.

"Yes. I figured. We can ask Sam to feed the cats."

Steve blushes slightly. "I'm glad you're amenable, since I already took the luxury of asking Sam and booking the week off work for you. Surprise. Happy, uh, early anniversary? Birthday? I love you?"

Now she really is surprised. "I'm... Thank you? I definitely did not expect this."

"I know, but we haven't had near enough alone time since our honeymoon and that was January." He pouts.

Loki nods. "Just getting over the shock, starlight. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning enough time for you to pack?"

"Yes. Should be." She looks at him and shakes her head.

He looks down, a bit guilty. "I'm just glad you said yes. I know you don't really like surprises, but I hoped you would. Canceling everything would have been super embarrassing."

"I like surprises. I just also like being included in important decisions." She wipes her hands and reaches out to take his. "I love you. I trust you. But I will miss my kits."

"But we'll see moose?"

An eyebrow rises. "If you plan for us to be doing any camping, it better be of the glamping variety. Otherwise you will be alone in the woods."

"Well, the park's empty this time of year, but I did get us a little cabin on the edge of it." He shrugs. "The owner is thinking about selling, so if you like it, I can make him an offer."

She leans back appeased. "Sounds good."

He nods. "If not, we'll keep looking until we find one. For the kids, of course."

"Of course." She smiles then returns to eating.

"And the peace it brought you, of course." Steve smiles back.

She covers her mouth with her hand. "I just like the stars. And the moose."

"And the just us-ness." Steve winks.

"That, too. Though there will be one more this trip."

"But she's part of us." He reaches out his hand to gently stroke her belly. "Always will be."

"There's such love on your face when you speak of her." She sounds awed by it

Steve meets her eyes. "Of course. She is the most amazing and miraculous being in all the universe."

Loki pouts playfully. "That used to be me."

"Until some divine force allowed us to truly create a being that combined us both." Steve kisses her softly.

She smiles. She sees someone walk in with a 'Make America Great Again' cap. It makes her grimace. "It's a good thing you voted early. Otherwise I wouldn't let you leave before the election." The words on the cap change to say 'I love mutants.'

He grins at her change. "You think I would've planned it this week if I hadn't?"

"Good. And we should definitely buy a place in Canada just in case." She worries the Sokovia Accords will only be the beginning.

That makes him chuckle. "If the worst should happen, I won't run. Someone has to be here to fight."

She nods. "You're right of course." She looks at the man's hat. She changes it again. This time it reads 'Make America Great 4 All'. After all, she wouldn't want him to blame a mutant for the change. Though he probably will anyway. "Are we still taking the rest of the day off?"

"We need to pack." Steve shrugs.

"I need to at least go back and get my things." She carefully drinks more of her soda. Thankfully there is no coughing this time.

He nods. "And I have to let Sarah know the plan worked."

"Oh so I have her to blame, too, eh?"

"She's a very good assistant." Steve chuckles.

"I'm so very happy she is working out for you."

He kisses her cheek. "Thanks for her."

"You're very welcome." She smiles at him and finishes her lunch.

Steve leaves money for their check and offers his hands to help her up.

They return to Steve's office where Loki points at his assistant. "Sarah, I no longer trust you." There's a soft smile with the words.

The woman shoots Loki a fond salute. "Have a wonderful trip, ma'am."

"Thank you." She gives Steve a kiss. "I need to send a few emails. Then I'll meet you in the lobby."

"I'll miss you." He teases.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm starting to think Sarah isn't paid enough." She pats his ass then heads to the elevator.

Steve gives Sarah a wink then goes to tidy up his work before heading down.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha waves at Jennifer Walters as she gets off the plane. "Welcome to the edge of civilization. On the plus side, the air is clean, and the food is incredible."

"Thank you." She goes up to the spy and shakes her hand. "I take it he stayed back, just in case?"

"He did." Natasha takes her bag. "Come on. We've still got a way to go." She leads her to a taxi that will take them near the boat.

"The only sad part is he's probably less paranoid than when we were kids." Jen looks around as she follows. She's already wishing Sam could've come.

"Did you know about it when you were growing up? Or was it only after the worst." Bruce rarely if ever talks about that part of his life. Natasha understands. She doesn't exactly talk about her childhood either. That doesn't mean she isn't curious.

"He's got almost a decade on me, so he'd left for school before I really understood what was going on." She admits.

"It's probably better that way." She looks over. "So is it true you're dating Sam?"

Jen gets a slightly dopey smile. "Yeah, a little while now. He's a really great guy."

Natasha smiles. "Yeah he is. I'm happy for you both."

"But explain to me how we're not cousins yet, hmmn?" She teases with a light bump. "Do I need to talk to Brucey?"

"Were both commitment phobic."

"I get it." Jen chuckles.

"Did your cousin tell you about our other guest?"

Her eyebrow goes up. "Other guest?"

She nods, leaving it there until they are out of the cab. She waits for the cab to leave before walking to the boat. "Tony is there. He usually stays in the lab though."

"Tony?" Jen thought she remembered seeing him in Malibu for the Hallowe'en party, but that costume could easily have been an Iron man suit or some similar trick. "Huh."

"Yeah. He actually went back to the States for a few days." She helps Jen into the boat before untying it. "Pepper wanted him for some shareholder meeting or something. He came back a few days ago."

Jen holds tightly to the edge, she's never been fond of boats. "I'd imagine it hard for a man like him to get away completely for very long."

"Yeah. He does manage though." Natasha rows them to the island. "There's a life jacket under the seat if it'll help."

"Nope, it's still a boat."

"Sorry. I'll use the motor so it'll go faster." She turns and cranks the motor up. There's no more talking after that until they get to the dock.

Jen is incredibly grateful for ground that doesn't move. "I definitely could not do this long term."

"Guess we won't be going out for dinner." Bruce offers his hand to help his cousin up. "It's good to see you, Jen."

"Bruce!" She pulls him into a hug.

He laughs as he hugs back. "Has it been that long? I guess it has."

"You and your little island paradise." Jen teases him as she pulls back. "But you look good. Healthy."

"I am." He assures her. "Really." He takes Jen's bags from Natasha. "Come on. You can see just how right you are."

"I'd love to." She smiles back at Natasha and follows him to the house as he shows her to her room.

Natasha follows them, smiling at how at ease and happy Bruce seems.

"There's some construction going on, but it's pretty contained. This is you." He opens the door and reveals a room that one might find at a luxury hotel.

"Jesus." Jen looks around. "They all like this or you spoiling me?"

"They're all like this. Tony likes his amenities." Bruce explains as he puts her bags on the bed. "I'll let you get settled. You can join us in the kitchen when you're ready, and I'll give you the nickle tour."

"Perfect, I'll just be fifteen minutes." She promises.

Bruce goes to the kitchen where Natasha has already started on lunch. "She looks good, right? Did you ask her about Sam?"

"I did." Natasha tells him. "They are. And she looked really happy about it."

Jen joins them shortly. "You must love it here. It's so gorgeous."

Bruce tells her he does. "Natasha gets a little bored sometimes, but we try to keep her entertained. Hungry?"

"I could eat." She smiles. "I'm surprised Natasha doesn't just fly to the mainland and take out some of the local drug cartels for fun."

The former spy puts a finger against her lips. It makes Bruce look at her. "Do you do that?"

Natasha looks back innocently. "Does that sound like me? Lunch is ready."

Jen laughs. "Sorry."

"Way to go, Jen." Natasha pats her shoulder. Lunch is hot sandwiches and potato chips. And they go to the dining room to eat.

"So this place seems big for two. I take it that's part of why I'm down here. Smooth out the legals for a new base?" Jen asks between bites.

"Medical and therapeutic base." Bruce tells her. "This is going to be a place where people can come to be healed both physically and emotionally. The plan is-"

"Bruce?" Natasha interrupts gently. "Maybe describe it after lunch? I made your sandwich with lots of love." She smiles at him.

"Right. Sorry." He blushes.

Jen laughs. "We've got a couple days, take your time. You can show me everything."

"Right. How was the trip?"

"Uneventful. I used the time to catch up on paperwork." Jen shrugs.

"Uneventful is good." Natasha says between bites.

Jen nods. "100% agreed. Oh. I brought pictures of all the babies, since I wasn't sure if you got to see them. Clint's too."

She smiles. "I still can't believe there are babies."

"It's a good thing. It says to others minorities that it is safe to live your life, even if there are still some troubles." Jen shrugs as she looks down. "At least to me. But I do have all that white hetero privilege going on."

Natasha points a potato chip at her. "You're still a woman. Unlike your cousin here. He gets all the privilege points."

"At least I used to." He notes.

"Pretty sure he's the most hunted minority now." Jen shrugs.

"Lucky me."

"Though." Jen taps a chip. "I hear Ross may be facing a military tribunal for his illegal and immoral detainment of certain Avengers."

Bruce looks down. He wonders how Betty is, how she's taking it. "I won't hold my breath."

"Well, Matt's done everything in his power to get him there, so I hope something comes of it. At least he lost his standing with the UN."

"That's something." Natasha supposes. "We'll see if Ross still has powerful friends."

Jen nods. "I used to think spies, vigilantes, and such were completely immoral, but the longer I work with the system the more I see their value."

Bruce nods. "Thank you for all your help, Jen. "Knowing you were helping on the Sokovia Accords issue, it really meant a lot."

"You gotta thank Tony there. I was concerned but I couldn't have gotten in without him." Then she tilts her head, confessing. "If I'm really honest, Matt and Jess had done a good chunk of the work before I'd even got there. Like you know that mystical website no one can source? That was all Jess Drew."

Natasha smiles. "I'm not surprised."

"Those two are dangerous together." Jen laughs.

"Those two are dangerous period." She replies.

Jen rolls her eyes. "Jess, maybe. Matt only on a legal level. You two are probably far more dangerous and I've never felt safer."

She shrugs. "Bruce is a kitten. Sweeter actually."

Bruce shakes his head and teases. "Pretty sure I've heard that Sam is sweeter."

Jen blushes. "It's not the same kind of sweet. He did ask me out over pie, though."

"Pie." Bruce repeats the word with bright eyes. "Now I understand why you started dating him."

"Can't say no to pie." Natasha agrees.

"Right?" Jen shrugs. "Certainly better than some offers I've had in past."

"I can only imagine." Bruce says.

Jen smiles at him. "I'm sure nothing compared to Natasha."

Natasha chuckles. "Ours was a complicated dance of starts and stops."

"I get it. Bruce has always been awkward."

"Always? You obviously never saw me in college."

"Always." Jen nods. "I might have been 15, but you were a dork."

"I was a scientist. I just wasn't cool enough for you." Bruce pops a chip into his mouth.

She rests her head on her chin. "Which is exactly why I visited you all the time for homework help I didn't need."

He looks genuinely surprised. "You didn't need it?"

She gives him a look. "I didn't exactly buy my way into law school, Bruce."

"I know that, Jen, but I figured math and science were more difficult." He makes a face. "So you were using me to meet college boys?"

"Yes. All the many boys who frequented your dorm room." She lightly punches his arm. "I came because I wanted to spend time with you, you loser."

Natasha sets down her glass. "Punching Bruce is generally not a very good idea. Also, he has the opposite ego of Tony."

Bruce rolls his eyes and turns back to Jen. "So you like spending time with dorks?"

"I must. I'm a lawyer." She winks.

"That doesn't mean you like criminals?" Natasha asks innocently.

Jen chuckles. "I just work for them."

She smiles. "But you're dating Sam. I wouldn't exactly call him a dork."

"Well, not on a Bruce level certainly." She agrees. "But he has his moments."

"I... Yeah. That he does."

Jen nod. "Like how he's Cap's number one fanboy."

"I think Cap has a lot of those." She looks over at the empty chair where a sandwich lies untouched. "I sent Tony a text."

Bruce says he'll take it to the billionaire after. "He must be in the middle of something." 

"I take it he's building all the computer and power systems himself? It seems like a thing he'd do, from what Carol says." There's a large amount of admiration in Jen's tone.

"And trying to make sure it is all clean and sustainable." Bruce says with the same tone. "Sometimes he even lets me help."

"That's a man who wants to single-handedly save the world." She shakes her head. "But no one can do it alone."

"We keep trying to tell him." Bruce shrugs. "What Ross did using the Sokovia Accords as justification, that only made things worse."

She frowns. "Sam would know how to fix it. Or at least have steps to take. All I know is that it's probably good that he came to you instead of hiding out somewhere else."

"He says I'm a good listener." He figures it helps, and he doesn't fall asleep anymore like he used to.

"And he trusts you." Jen smiles. "Life can be pretty horrible if you don't have someone you trust."

Natasha concentrates on her sandwich. She could tell Jen that when you don't know anything else, it isn't that bad. But she doesn't.

"So who do you trust?" Bruce asks his cousin.

"That you know?" She shrugs. "Matt. Jess. Carol. Sam. You."

"You sure you can trust all of us?" From what he's heard, Jess is a complicated woman. He doesn't know Matt, but he's a lawyer. Then again, so is Jen.

"No. But a big part of trust is faith. It's a willingness to be vulnerable. That's why it's so scary but also so valuable." She looks down. "If we all kept our guards up all of the time, we'd probably be dead at 60 from heart failure."

"Guess I should make funeral plans now." Natasha jokes.

Jen chuckles. "Oh, I don't know. You might just live forever."

She shrugs. "If you want, I can take Tony his sandwich while you two take the tour."

"Only if we get to cozy up for baby pictures after." Jen smiles.

"Absolutely."

"Awesome."

Natasha gets up. "Leave the dishes. I'll get them after I visit the reclusive genius." She gets Tony's plate and a can of soda and heads to the lab.

But Jen finds that inexcusable and does a quick clean up. Bruce helps her then starts showing her around. He starts with the construction area first, pointing out where things will be. Then he takes her to his favorite places.

She exclaims in wonder over everything. It's obvious Bruce has put a lot of thought into what he wants to do here and she really hopes it can happen.

When they return to the house, Natasha has made tea. "So what do you think of Bruce's resort and med spa?"

"I think it's easy to forget his doctorate is in physics with his passion so much in medicine." Jen smiles.

"It only developed when I was on the run." Bruce tells them. "The places I was hiding in, it was hard to live there and not want to help."

She nods. "With your big heart? I'm not surprised."

He decides to change the subject. "You mentioned baby pictures?"

"Yes. I figured your access to internet was limited, despite emailing me, so I brought some of all the little ones and a few from the Hallowe'en party." She goes to fetch her tablet.

Natasha sits next to Bruce and rests her head against his shoulder as they wait. "Tony said he'd join us for dinner." She's not sure she believes him though.

Jen returns and starts going through the pictures she uploaded for them. "Will you stop hiding this place?"

"I'd prefer not to, but we probably won't have a choice."

"Just be safe about it." Jen frowns.

"That's partly why you're here." Bruce looks a bit guilty. "Tony thought..."

"That I could bring you out safely?" Jen nods. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"We can talk about that tomorrow." He says. "Tell us more about the party."

She goes into more detail, showing them what pictures she has.

Natasha laughs when she sees Steve and Sam. "Wow. Loki really is pregnant."

Jen nods. "Carol was saying that she's hoping their baby has a birthday near the twins."

Bruce chuckles. "For the kid's sake, I hope it isn't near the holidays and their anniversary."

"Somehow, I don't think it's an issue with these parents."

"You're probably right."

Jen shrugs. "Good people are good people."

Natasha looks at her. "You realize you're talking about Loki."

 

"And?" Jen shakes her head. "Does your past make you evil?"

"Well it doesn't make me morally good."

Bruce tries to help. "I think what Nat is saying is that Loki is more of a chaotic neutral."

"While I concede that." Trust Jen to go all lawyer on them. "I must remind you that Mr Rogers is good enough for three people."

Natasha counters. "And I would remind you that he lied on his enlistment forms, has gone against orders multiple times, took down SHIELD, and helped a known fugitive escape the law."

"Every time done for the sake of the moral good. As opposed to the legal good." Jen shrugs. "Some ends do actually justify their means."

Bruce smiles proudly. "You must be an amazing lawyer."

Jen snorts. "I guess I do alright."

"Well I'm really glad Tony brought you in."

"Me too." She agrees. "If only for getting to reconnect with Matt and meet Jess and Carol. But really? There's been so much. I feel like I've been welcomed into this huge family. Is that weird?"

"Not at all." Natasha gives her a squeeze.

Jen smiles. "Must be hard on you when there's any sort of fighting, though."

"It is." She ignores the look Bruce is giving her.

"Happens to anyone, though. It's why I have a job." Jen winks.

"I'm just glad you're on our side." Bruce tells her.

Jen chuckles. "How could I ever be on any side but yours, Bruce?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Would I?" She shrugs.

"I think you might." Bruce's voice is tinged with experience.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be you?"

"Depends on the circumstances. I _am_ wrong sometimes." He tries not to dwell on that one really big mistake. There's no going back now, and there doesn't seem to be any cure.

"It's okay. You're allowed to be wrong. You're human." Jen teases lightly and reaches for his hand.

"Thank you." His fingers twine with hers before he turns the conversation to her family. Natasha watches them. She and Bruce rarely if ever talk about their families. Though really only Bruce would know enough to carry a conversation about them. Still, it's nice, and Natasha enjoys listening to them.

"I've missed you." Jen gives him a sad little smile. "But life can be funny that way."

"Yeah. I'm really proud of you. And when you walked across the stage to get your law degree... I was very proud."

"Well, you know you inspired me."

"Did I?"

Jen grins. "Couldn't let you get away with being the only genius in the family."

He chuckles. "I'm not a genius."

Jen's eyebrow goes up.

"It's lots of study."

"There is that." She agrees. "But it's your ability to apply it."

Natasha smiles. "You're making him blush."

"Like that's hard." Jen laughs and reaches in to pinch his cheek.

Bruce ensures it. "I'm starting to think Tony has the right idea."

"Screw every girl he meets?"

He closes his eyes as though in pain. "No. Hiding out in the lab."

"From your favorite cousin?" Jen shakes her head. "I doubt that."

Natasha decides to help by changing the subject. "Do you meditate, Jen? Bruce loves it, but I find it a little difficult."

"Meditate? Who has the time?" Jen smiles.

"You make time for the things that are important." Bruce reminds her with a tap to her forehead.

Jen chuckles. "You clearly don't work for other people."

"You make time for Sam don't you?"

"I fit him in where I can."

"Thank you for making my point." Bruce smiles.

Jen rolls her eyes. "It's not the same."

Natasha pats her leg. "Just ignore him. That's what I do."

That makes Jen laugh. "I'll remember that."

"I was thinking, since it's your first night here, we could fire up the fire pit and make s'mores after dinner." Then she adds that there could also be wine or beer.

"That sounds great." Though it makes her miss Sam.

Natasha bumps lightly against her. "You should bring him next time."

"Schedule conflict." She sighs. "But next time. For sure."

Smiling at her, Natasha says she's happy for them. "He's a great guy. I hope it works out."

Jen smiles back. "Thanks but don't jinx us."

"Sorry. I'll run a counter jinx immediately."

Jen chuckles.

Bruce puts an arm around his cousin. "Jen is the best roaster of marshmallows I've ever seen. You know how I always end up burning mine? Jen always gets them perfect. I'm pretty sure that's her superpower."

"No, Bruce, I just understand basic chemistry. Sugar is flammable, so I toast them over the embers. Slow and steady." Jen rolls her eyes.

"And here I thought I was the scientist."

"Me too."

Natasha laughs. "Bruce is actually better at it than I am. His may burn, but mine catch fire. I'm too impatient." She leans in and whispers loudly. "It's also a good excuse not to eat the marshmallows."

"Come on, Natasha. You haven't figured out to feed them to Bruce?" Jen grins.

"And have to taste marshmallow when I kiss him? No thanks."

"But he'll be happy."

"I can make him happier without marshmallows." Natasha gives Bruce a wink.

"Pretty sure I'm too young for that conversation." Jen jokes.

"If you're old enough to do it, you're old enough to talk about it, young lady." Natasha teases with a poke.

"No." Jen shakes her head. "I will never be old enough for Bruce's sex life."

Bruce nods. "And I will always be too old to hear about Jen's."

"It's for the greater good."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The Post Office employee helping Bucky smiles at him after she puts the postage on his five large envelopes. She can't help but notice that each one is addressed to a different publishing house. She's nice enough to ask what kind of book it is, and he tells her it's a sort of memoir. "It's about my best friend and me growing up."

Carol's not far off, tending to the girls in their stroller. She looks over with a proud smile. Bucky's done so well for himself in writing this. It's helped him come to terms with a lot and helped her get to better know her husband as he discussed stories with her either before or after writing them out.

He has a nervous smile as he walks back to her. "Well it's done. I can't get them back now."

"I bet they'll be fighting over you. Too bad you're mine." She gives him a gentle kiss. "Now, I do believe there was a promise of your favorite bakery. The girls need to share their first cream horn."

"Yeah there was." Words could never express how much he loves her in this moment. In every moment really. All he can do is give her another kiss before they start off for the bakery. "Girls, this used to be my old neighborhood. You're uncle punk and I used to roam these streets. He'd pick fights, and I'd get him out of them."

"Sof." Becky replies and points to a dog.

Carol chuckles. "How many of these corners were you kissed on? I may need to one up them all."

"Would you believe all of them?" Bucky grins.

"You animal." She laughs.

"Don't worry, doll. You've already one-up'd every girl I ever knew."

"I know."

He kisses her cheek. "That's my girl."

They enter and they see Jess already sitting at a table, waiting for them. When Carol had told her she absolutely had to show Bucky her support. He's done so much for her and she knows she owes him so much.

"Aun Jizz, Aun Jizz." The girls excitedly tell their parents.

"I see that." Bucky tells them as he glances at his wife. "Hi, Jess. I take it Carol called?"

"Well I called her, but she told me, yeah." She rises and offers her hand.

Carol smiles, and quiets the girls.

Bucky takes Jess' hand and pulls her into a half hug. "Matt?"

"I don't know, I lost him somewhere." She jokes as she hugs him. "But you, sir, you need to be damned proud. Whether you get published or not. You set out an incredible goal and now here you are. Finished."

"Well, we'll see. Now I need to work on Tracy's book. I don't care if I get published, but hers needs to be." It's not a lie but not entirely true. He does care if he gets published.

She gives a small smile. "Well, I've collected most of her articles from over the years, if that would be any help? I'm also good at breaking bones, if anyone refuses you." The second is a joke. Mostly.

"That would help. The articles I mean. I think Carol will want to do any required bone breaking." He asks for their order then excuses himself to go get pastries and coffee

Jess grins at Carol and instantly moves to pick up a twin - Becky - to sit in her lap. "You'd let me help, right?"

"Break bones for your own husband." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Maybe. If I decide to get one." But there's an underlying hurt. 

Becky sticks her tongue out, but her mouth is open as she does.

"Are you trying to start something, little miss?" Jess blood her nose.

"Jizzjizzjizzjizz."

Lina laughs.

Jess pretends shock. "Does that mean I'm your favorite auntie?"

Becky pats her. "Aunie."

"Yes. And I love you." She kisses the girl's head.

Becky tries to put her hair in her mouth.

"Not tasty." Jess gently pulls it away.

The girl's father returns with two coffees and a bag of pastries. He looks like he's in heaven.

"You cheating on me with a donut, honey?" Carol teases.

"Never. Unless oral counts." He winks at her then carefully removes a couple of the pastries from the bag.

Carol takes one, breaking it into much smaller pieces, before giving a piece to each daughter.

Lina takes hers cautiously, waiting as though to see if it's safe.

Becky watches her father eat then sniffs hers. A moment later it's in her mouth. Her eyes get big. Her hand reaches out for more. "Mama."

Carol chuckles and hands her another piece. This encourages Lina to finally try hers. She makes a happy little squeal.

Jess leans forward with Becky. "Daddy's pretty smart, huh?"

She nods, her mouth too busy to speak.

Bucky looks at them with such love. Right now, life seems perfect.

Carol nibbles on a little piece from the girls' pile. "So Matt changed your mind on Thailand, huh?"

"Yeah. He really seemed to want me close." Jess gives Becky another piece. "I've a hard time staying no to him."

"We should have you two over for dinner again." Bucky says before taking another bite of his cream horn.

"I think we still owe you a karaoke night, too." Jess smiles.

"Da?" Lina holds a piece up for Bucky.

He smiles brightly. "Thank you, Linda bean." He takes it from her using his mouth. "Mmm."

She giggles.

Jess watches, stroking Becky's hair. It makes her miss Alice terribly. She wonders how her girl is doing.

Becky offers her Aunt Jess some pastry. "Goo gir."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jess takes it gently. "You're a very good girl."

She smiles and claps.

"So sweet.” it gets her a hug.

Becky looks at her mom as though to make sure it's okay.

Carol smiles warmly. "Have you shown auntie how good you are at kisses yet?"

She looks at her aunt and gives a sloppy kiss to whatever she reaches by leaning forward.

"Oh thank you, Becky. Carol." Jess wipes her chin with a silent glare at her friend.

Carol laughs. That makes Lina and Becky laugh.

Bucky finishes his pastry and sits back with satisfaction.

Carol leans forward to brush Becky's cheek. "You kiss just like daddy. Yes you do."

"Da bear?"

"Yup." Carol smiles. "'Xact same."

She blows a kiss to her dad by kissing her palm and flinging her arm out at her dad.

He pretends to catch it and put it to his lips. Then he winks. "Thank you, Becky."

"Lucky daddy. But what about Lina?" Carol points to the girl in her lap.

Lina looks at her. She leans forward carefully and kisses her cheek.

"Oh thank you, Lina." Carol hugs her. "But what I was thinking that if Becky has a kiss for auntie and a kiss for daddy, why doesn't she have one for you?"

Lina looks at her sister who blows a kiss to her. She blows a kiss back.

"Okay, this is getting a bit sickening." Jess teases.

Carol laughs. "Jealous."

"Am not."

"Liar."

"Wanna join us at the park?" Bucky offers.

"For now, sure." She smiles at Becky. "You like the park?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the slide? It's a lot like flying, huh?" Jess taps her nose.

"Fy." She holds her arms out.

"In here? What if you bump your head on the ceiling?"

"No fy." Lina tells her sister.

"Fly later." Carol amends gently.

Becky pouts. "Da bear." She reaches for her father.

"Now now." He takes her from Jess. "They're right. But we're going to the park right now. So it won't be long."

Carol rolls her eyes. "They're too young to have figured out to play us like that. Who taught them? Jess?" She laughs.

"Don't be da-" Jess is cut off by the sound of Babe by Styx coming from her pocket.

Carol raises an eyebrow.

"It suits him better than Bjork." She pulls out her phone. "Would you like to answer it, Becky?"

The little girl looks at her in confusion.

Jess holds it to her ear. "Here. Say hello uncle Matt."

"Unka ma."

Matt chuckles. "Hello. Who's this?"

"Tell him he's handsome."

"Ansam."

He laughs. "Thank you. Can you put Jess on the line please?"

Jess studies the girl then takes the phone back. "I take it you're done with your guy? I can pick you up in twenty." She's never let him live down the fact that he calls his friend that helps with armour 'his guy'.

"Yes I am. And I'm already home."

"Oh. Should I come back? Or can Becky show me how she flies?"

"Take as long as you like. I'm good. Just wanted to let you know I was done."

Jess smiles, it's one of those slightly goofy in love smiles. "Alright. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Sounds good. See you then, noodle."

"Love you, jaa." She hangs up and pockets the phone. "Sorry about that."

Bucky is smiling at her. "No problem. Is Matt good?"

"He says so. Park?" She rises, and moves to help get the girls out.

"Easy, Ladybug." Carol has Lina up on her hip. "Can you grab the diaper bag?"

Jess picks it up, do the parents can handle their children.

Babies in their stroller, the group walks out. Bucky leads the way to the park. It's a lot different from what he remembers. Safer he assumes.

Jess, on the other hand, has never really seen one up close. "I thought sticking to things was a unique skill?" She tilts her head as she looks at some of the climbing bars.

Bucky looks at Carol. "Swings or slide?"

"Divide and conquer?" She replies with a grin.

"Becky will want the swings." Bucky notes.

"While Lina will go down the slide once, twice if it's a good day, discover the sand and then we'll lose her forever to city planning." Carol returns with a chuckle.

"There are worse things." He takes Lina out of the stroller, peppering her with kisses, and heads to the slide.

Carol looks down at Becky. "Guess that leaves you and me kid."

Becky holds her arms out to her. Once she's out she points to the other woman. "Aun Jizz."

Jess is trying the monkey bars, which are clearly too short for a woman her height. But she hears Becky. "What's up, Beckster?"

She points to the swings. "Fy."

"But I like to climb. Look." She pulls up with her arms and does sort of a flip so her legs hook around the bars and she can let go, letting her hands hang. "I am very good at climbing."

Carol agrees. "Auntie Jess is the best climber in the whole world."

"Oh." Her little mouth is round as she says it. She turns back to her mom. "Mama fy."

"Yes. Mama flies. Auntie climbs. Daddy is strong." She strokes Becky's cheek. "What does Becky do?"

"Fy!"

"Yeah? Let's go try, then." Carol puts her on the swing.

The little girl laughs as she is pushed. Nearby, Lina is pointing to a dog-shaped spring seat. "Da bear!" Bucky dutifully sits on it, his knees comically high. Lina is in his lap. He tries to make it wobble.

Jess innocently snaps a picture, sending it to Carol immediately. Carol is laughing at the sight as she continues to push Becky.

Bucky ignores her with a roll of his eyes.

"Think we can do that with auntie Jess's puppy?" Carol teases.

Lina looks over. "Buppy?"

"Yup. Uncle Matt and I are getting a puppy. We go to the breeder this weekend." She flips down from the bars.

"Buppy sof?" Lina asks.

"Very soft." Jess assures her as she walks close. "I hope we find one that likes cuddles and hugs."

The little girl looks very excited. It makes Bucky smile. "Maybe when you're older we'll get our own soft puppy."

"Before that, we'll come visit. He needs to get used to little girls." Jess smiles.

Carol catches Bucky's eye and winks. It seems a good sign to her.

"How about the sand box now, Lina bean?" He picks her up and awkwardly gets off the plastic dog.

Jess reaches out a hand to help balance him out.

"Thanks. I feel like a pretzel." He takes Lina to the sand and sets her down. She immediately starts scooping the sand into piles.

"I've always enjoyed pretzeling." Jess settles into the sand next to Lina.

"Why am I not surprised." He waves to Becky who waves back.

Jess grins. "Because you understand the geometry of sex?"

"No. No I wouldn't say that."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, I may be great at it, but it's all instinct." He winks at her. He turns to Carol. "Right, doll?"

Carol raises her hands. "Don't pull me into this. She was trying to compliment you and you're turning it into a debate."

He turns back to Jess. "Sorry. Didn't mean to."

"I'm used to it." Jess shrugs and adds to one of Lina's piles.

"So...Thanksgiving. Are you and Matt going to be in town?"

"Yeah. Not like either of us really have family."

Bucky gives her a look. "We're family."

Jess rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. You buying again, or should we bring something?"

"Don't know yet." He frowns. It'll be the first major holiday without Tracy. "I'm thinking of cooking."

"I'm willing to volunteer our place, if you want off cleaning." Jess offers. "Matt won't mind. If he wants to sleep in our bed."

Bucky chuckles. "I bet. I need to talk to Carol."

Carol shrugs. "It's the people, not the place, love. We could potentially do Christmas? Or something for Jess and the girls' birthdays?"

He nods. "Okay. Then Thanksgiving at Jess' and Christmas at ours? Wait. We may have to do Christmas at the tower." He thinks.

"That depends on Tony." Carol reminds them.

He frowns more. The thought of no Tracy and no Steve is... He doesn't want to think about it.

Carol knows that look. "We'll maybe get back to you on it, Kay Ladybug?"

Jess nods. "Of course."

Bucky draws Kilroy in the sand with his finger.

"What's that?" Jess looks over. "You really drawing a dong where kids play?"

Carol snorts in an attempt not to laugh.

He finishes his drawing. "It's Kilroy. Kilroy was here?" He sighs, feeling old again.

"Jess spent half her life in a bottle." Carol points out as she scoops up Becky and carries her over.

"Kilroy was a thing from the war." Bucky explains. "World War II. GIs would put him up all over the place. Kilroy was here." He shrugs.

"It's pretty neat." Carol agrees. "I used to draw them in my school books when I wasn't writing Bucky's name surrounded in hearts." She winks.

Jess rolls her eyes. "So it's American war rubbish. Check."

It earns her a slap to the back of the head from Carol.

"That particular American war was a world war that stopped the spread of fascism." He's proud of his service.

Jess tilts her head. "You know Nazi party was the national socialists, yeah? Though I will give you credit for putting on the pressure needed to lose Mussolini."

"They weren't spreading socialism. Hitler was a dictator pure and simple. And if you saw-" He presses his lips together and shakes his head. Some of the things he saw, he experienced, he doesn't like to remember.

"Not saying they weren't assholes. Just saying that, to my understanding, they weren't fascists." Jess shrugs. "I do wish someone had hired an assassin instead of costing so many lives."

He shrugs. "An assassin caused the first world war."

"Not a good one."

"He got the job done."

"Sloppy. I wouldn't have paid him." Jess turns to Lina. "Right? Sloppy. Shouldn't kill people. Very bad."

"Bad?" Lina asks looking up at her.

"Not you. You are good, Lina." Jess pets her hair. "Like your ma and da."

She smiles. "Goo gir."

"Definitely." Carol smiles at her daughter, while kissing the other daughter's head. "I have two very good, very smart, very beautiful girls."

Bucky nods. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Jess just smiles, biting back her jealousy.

"Love you." Carol leans in for a kiss.

Lina tries to pick up some sand and hand it to Jess. "Goo gir."

"Thank you." Jess holds open a hand for her.

She drops the sand in it and pats it.

Jess uses just a touch of her bioelectricity to make tiny sparks for the little girl. "Oh. This one is magic."

Lina's mouth opens in surprise. "Beck!" She calls to her sister and points at Jess, wanting her sister to see it, too.

She does it again. The sand floats slightly with the energy field as little bits spark off.

"Da bear!" Lina calls.

"I saw." He chuckles. "It's amazing."

"Mama." She needs everyone to see this amazing thing.

"Yeah, mama can't do that. Only flicker." Carol holds out her own glowing hand.

Becky smiles at her and reaches out for her hand.

Carol stops the glowing immediately, in fear of hurting her. "Careful, baby. You're not unbreakable yet."

Lina, entranced by all of the sparkling and brightness, looks at her father. She grabs his metal hand and tries to catch the sun on it. "Da bear too."

"Oh, you're right. But his is all the time, he doesn't have to concentrate like us." Carol smiles. "And when you're bigger, you'll maybe do something too."

"But even if you don't, you're both still very special and very loved." Bucky tells them. "You just need to be you."

"Exactly." Carol rubs each little head.

They both laugh.

"Have any new pictures of Alice?" Bucky asks Jess.

"A couple, actually." She pulls out her phone to show them. "She's getting so big already. It's mad."

Carol rubs her friend's shoulder. "Yeah, they do that."

"She's gorgeous." Bucky tells her. "Just like her mama."

"Thank you." Jess tucks her phone away again. She doesn't tend to talk about Alice much, just a bit of bragging when asked.

"Well, Lina, you are now full of sand." Bucky tells her as he lifts her up. "I think it's time to go home and give you and your sister a bath."

"Who loves bath time?" Carol stands, swinging Becky up.

She screeches with delight.

"Definitely me." Jess rises, brushing herself off. "Uncle won't even let me in like this."

Carol chuckles as she brings her daughter in for a kiss. "Stop being such a diva."

Bucky tries to brush some of the sand off Lina. "Now, Carol, we love Jess just like she is."

"Lies." But Jess still gets a kiss to the cheek. "Remind Matt we still need to karaoke."

"Where'd you park?" Bucky asks, wondering if they should say goodbye now or if it can wait.

"Behind the bakery." Jess gestures that way.

"Good. We can walk with you."

"Carol, your husband is trying to look at my ass again."

"Well. It's a nice ass." She doesn't even look up from strapping the twins into their stroller.

"We have a strict look / no touch policy." Bucky tells her.

Carol acts shocked. "We do?"

"Wait. Do I have that the wrong way around? Is it touch but don't look?"

"That sounds likely." Carol laughs.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Definitely time for me to go."

"You started it." He reminds her.

"Me? Please." She can't help a little smirk, though.

He takes his place behind the stroller and begins to push. "You know you and Carol are troublemakers."

"You should meet my boyfriend." Jess teases, taking Carol's arm as they walk.

"I have. I still want him to go back to lawyering. Think you can help with that?"

Jess sighs. "I can't even convince him to make room in his life again for Foggy. But I'll try some gentle nudging."

"They seemed to be chummy at the Halloween party." Bucky notes. 

"I honestly can't recall when they were last in the same room." She shakes her head. "He misses him, but he's so stubbornly convinced he'll somehow hurt Foggy."

"Well it's admirable that you invited him and Karen." Bucky tells her.

"I want him to be happy."

He looks at his wife. "Yep, she's in love."


	249. beautiful like a street taco with cilantro and onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is perfect. (But we knew that.) Jess is not un-alived. Matt gets a little competition. Sam plays hero. Bucky finally hears from a publisher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros: http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2013/07/18/364308/large/beautiful-boxer-puppies-52231bb5690d2.JPG

Loki is loving the cabin. It has a covered front porch that they've been enjoying. She's sitting out there now in one of the rocking chairs. There's a blanket around her shoulders and a nice hot cup of tea in her hands. She's watching Steve chop wood for the fireplace. There's a goofy look on her face as her gaze rests on his arms.

Warm with exertion, Steve pauses to drop his light jacket. It leaves him in a tee, slightly tight as he hasn't quite figured out his size and Loki refuses to discourage them. He glances at her as he wipes his brow and gives a warm smile. She's been happy these few days and that makes him happy, too.

She waves at him. "That's probably enough wood." She doesn't like telling him that, but there is probably enough wood now to last the entire month.

"I was thinking it doesn't hurt to leave some extra." He really wants to add for when they come back, but they haven't bought it yet.

She smiles. "Whatever you want, starlight. I won't complain."

Steve winks. "Just a few more. Then I'll come kiss you breathless."

"I'm very much looking forward to it." Part of her wishes it could always be like this, just them. Though she does miss her cats terribly. Still, there's so little to worry about here.

Steve always manages to find worries, though. The amount of wood is part in due to the election results and part to veterans' day, which he can't escape wherever he is. But he finally puts down his axe and walks over to Loki. "I love you." The kiss starts soft but grows in intensity.

Loki can feel the need in it. It isn't a sexual need but a need for comfort. She kisses back giving all she can. Her hand strokes his cheek. "Tell me what you need."

He sighs. "What you've already given me. A better future." His hands go to her belly as he presses their foreheads together. Sarah moves beneath his hands.

"She's been active this morning." Loki tells him.

"That's amazing. I can't wait to hold you, little girl." He leans in to press his cheek to her belly.

She moves again as though stretching out to try to touch him.

Loki runs her fingers through his hair. "Sing to her? She adores your voice."

He hums a bit before deciding on a song. "It was down by the Salley Gardens, my love and I did meet. She crossed the Salley Gardens with little snow-white feet. She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree, But I was young and foolish, and with her did not agree."

Sarah settles in Loki's belly. The mother can't help but smile. The song is a bit melancholy, but it fits.

"Ma would be proud, she's good Irish girl." Steve teases softly.

"Yes she is. We should take her to Ireland someday."

Steve nods, looking up at her. "I'd love that."

"She'll probably have a brother or sister by then, too." She smiles. It's warm at first then turns teasing. "So definitely using a private jet."

"You'll have to suck up to Tony." He teases back.

"Will I? Or do I simply need to either whine or be a woman in a sexy outfit."

"Same thing, isn't it?" He pauses. "That reminds me. I have been promising Bucky and Carol a honeymoon as a late wedding gift..."

She kisses him. "You're a good man, Steve Rogers. Let me know how I can help."

Steve shrugs. "I was thinking to combine it with Christmas, so it's not too much for Carol's pride, but I'm not sure it's enough."

Loki nods slowly. "Can you find a way to make it partly work? A diplomatic mission and since you're there why not stay a couple of weeks sort of thing?"

"And here I was thinking to get someone else in with us." Steve grins. "Think she'd go for that? I mean, we'd still be paying for a couple weeks."

"Perhaps ask Jess if she wishes to chip in? If not, then I think it would work." She shrugs. "You know I automatically jump to trickery over simplicity."

"It may still come to that, with Carol." Steve points out.

"It'll work out." She smiles. "Did I show you the picture of Bucky and Lina on the playground thing? Carol sent it to me."

Steve smiles. "No. Show me."

She fishes out her phone. "It was taken the day he submitted his book summary to the publishers." She shows him the picture. "They were celebrating."

"That's adorable." Steve touches the screen. "He hasn't heard back yet. Or he hasn't texted me about it, which would be weird because he texted me about Becky drawing a circle and Carol making him unburnt popcorn."

"It's probably piled up on people's desks." She gives him a light kiss.

"Mmn. That part sucks." He takes another kiss. "Are you getting cold? You can definitely feel the fall here."

"I've got a blanket and a personal space heater." She pats her stomach when she says the last.

Steve chuckles. "Guess I won't offer to rub your feet and braid your hair, then."

He eyebrows rise. "And what does either have to do with being warm?"

A small smirk graces Steve's features. "I was planning to have you in a warm bath while I did it."

"Well I wouldn't say no to that." She says.

"I didn't think so." He rises and offers his hand. "Shall we?"

Loki uses his strength to get up. "Thank you."

"Always." He guides her in, inviting her to get comfortable as he readies the bathroom.

She puts her mug in the kitchen before joining him the bathroom. She needs to pee, one of the downsides of tea.

He's got the tub running, old ragtime music is coming from his phone, and he lights a few candles as the bubbles near the top.

"I do believe I may the luckiest being in the world." Her fingers find his hair again. "Thank you for making me feel so loved."

"You _are_ so loved." He assures her.

She nods. "So are you, starlight."

He kisses her head. "I know. You spoil me terribly."

The bath is warm and soothing. It's perfect. The candles. The music. Steve. It's their own space. "I only have one complaint." She pouts. "No moose."

"I'm sure she'll show up." Steve takes a foot and starts rubbing.

"Mmm." She closes her eyes.

Humming along with the music as he works, Steve slowly relaxes her feet and ankles with gentle but firm strokes of his thumbs and fingers.

Every so often, when he finds a ticklish area, her foot jerks away.

He chuckles and kisses her toes. "Stop it, or I'll really tickle you."

"It's a reflex, starlight. I can't help it."

"Un-huh?" He tickles lightly then moves to the other end of the tub, taking the hairbrush.

She giggles. "You're a meanie." She teases.

He starts pulling the brush through her long hair. "Yup."

"It's a good thing I love you." The brush feels even better than the foot massage.

"Definitely." He smiles.

She starts to hum along to the music.

It makes Steve chuckle as he works to get her hair perfectly smooth before he begins to braid the dark, silky strands.

"You should have become a hair dresser."

"I did used to help the USo girls, but I don't think it's my calling." He chuckles. "I just do it for those I love."

"Then I am very fortunate to be among them."

Steve shakes his head. "You earned that spot."

She moves her head slightly. "Are you doing a fancy braid? Or something simple."

"Simple. And I'm almost done."

"Simple and elegant. Like you." Loki smiles.

"I was thinking like you." Steve ties off the braid and kisses her cheek.

She lifts her hands out of the water. "Am I a prune yet?"

Steve gives it a lick. "Hmmn, don't taste prune-y."

"Ha ha."

"But if you want to get out, I suppose that's okay." He winks.

"Assuming I can." She looks at him. "Assuming you weren't planning on joining me."

"I think it might be a little too long for you, if I do." Steve admits. "But I'll happily read to you in bed."

She nods and sits up as best she can. "A little help?" She holds her arms up.

He gently lifts her up and out. "She's getting heavy. Probably weighs twice what you do."

"Indeed." She's taken to wearing nightgowns instead of pajamas. It's just easier.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" Steve gently fusses over her, his hands constantly touching and stroking.

"I am feeling a bit peckish."

Steve tilts his head. "Apple slices and cheese peckish or actual food?"

"Apple slices and caramel? Ooh. Apple cinnamon pancakes. Or pumpkin pancakes. With chocolate."

"Not sure we have any pumpkin, but I can definitely do apple cinnamon." Steve rubs her neck.

She smiles. "Yes please. With whipped cream instead of syrup?"

Steve nods. "And candied pecans." He kisses her nose and goes to start rummaging in the kitchen.

Loki rubs her stomach. "We are very lucky, Sarah Frigga. Your father is the best man I've ever known."

It takes a good twenty minutes but soon the cabin is filled with the sweet scent of apple and sugar and spices. Finally Steve returns to the bedroom with a tray stacked with the pancakes and cream and a fresh pot of tea and sliced fruit. "Tada."

She claps. "Best magic trick ever."

He settles it on the bed and hands her a plate before taking one for himself, too. "I love your healthy appetite. I always hated that I was the only one hungry before. I'd often just not eat for embarrassment."

"What?" She looks genuinely concerned. "Promise me you will never do that again."

"I haven't. Not since we've been married, certainly." He assures her.

"Good." She starts to eat hungrily.

Steve is also happy to eat, and for a short while the only sounds are cutlery on ceramic and pleased chewing. Then comes yawning and stretching. "Movie? Or reading. I don't care which so long as we get to snuggle."

"Movie only if it's something sweet and fluffy. No real thinking."

"Deal." Loki does what she always does and looks up potential movies on her phone. "Romantic comedies." She scrolls. "Roman Holiday from 1953. Charade from 1963. Clueless from 1995. When Harry Met Sally from 1989. The Proposal from 2009."

"Roman Holiday." Steve decides and starts stripping for bed.

"Excellent." She turns on the television to find it online. By the time Steve is back in bed, she's ready to begin it.

He snuggles in close, his head cuddled against her shoulder.

They only have to stop the movie once for her to go pee. Otherwise, they get lost in the story and the beautiful sights of Rome.

"Beautiful." Steve sighs in a happy, sleepy tone. He hates to admit it, but he really needed this right now, too.

"Time to sleep." She turns off the television.

He looks at her face. "But if I'm asleep, I can't see you."

"You can if you dream about me." She strokes his cheek. "You can dream of me in my male form."

"I wish you could be male and female at the same time." Steve admits. 

"I can in your dreams. Just close your eyes."

Steve does, whispering his protection spell before he sleeps.

Her fingertips gently stroke his face. She knows once they return to DC that Steve will return to worrying. She'll return to being afraid. But for now, they can pretend that civility and compassion are still important to to just over half of the country.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess starts as she hears a thump in the other room. Matt isn't expected to be back for some time. (Though she didn't ask exactly he was investigating, it sounded gang related.) She calls out, in case it is him, though. And then steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around herself before peeking out of the bathroom. "Matt?" There's a slight breeze of open window and nothing... then suddenly she sees a man in a red and black spandex with a gun pointed at her head. She only just avoids the bullet. "What the hell?"

"You moved. You weren't supposed to move." He points the gun at her again. "Now stay still this time."

"Fuck you." She knocks the gun out of his hand with a kick that lands her hanging from the ceiling. "You have approximately two seconds to tell me who you are and who hired you before I get mean."

"Ooh. Neat trick. Can you teach me?" He looks up, though it's hard to tell with his mask. "Do you have suction cups on your feet?"

Her brow furrows. She can't tell if he's an idiot or a genius. Also, towels are not great for hanging from anything in. "Look. Asshat. You here for pay or fun? I need to know how hard to hit you." Her hands start sparking with electricity.

"Pay. I only kill if I'm paid for it. Or if the guy pisses me off. Or girl. I'm an equal opportunity killer." He aims his gun at her again. "Say queso fresco."

"I'll triple the offer for you to take them down instead." The suggestion comes with a full strength venom blast to the chest.

He flies back, hitting the wall. He shakes his head to clear it. "Wow. You pack a wallop." He looks at her and smiles. "Are you single?"

She sends another blast at him. "Dating a lawyer. Bloody hell. Are you an energy absorber?"

He groans. "No. No I'm not. Could you please not do that again? You're making me want to kill you for personal reasons."

"I've kind of got the same vibe going. I'm not okay with people just showing up and pointing guns at me. It's been happening a bit too much lately." She does another flip, landing on the floor, and uses her hands to pin him to the wall. "What's it going to take for you to leave and never return?"

"No can do, sister. I've been given a contract to un-alive you, and that's what I am to do." He tilts his head. "Although nothing is stopping you from trying to seduce me." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Well. There is that." She hasn't even had a chance to put on her perfume that subdues her pheromones, so it takes little effort to get them to a level that should make most men obedient.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Like a street taco with cilantro and onions and a Coke in a glass bottle. Not a plastic one. Those don't taste as good."

She nods. "The Mexican kind made with cane sugar. I know. Now tell me who sent you."

"Those are so good. And now I want one. Actually, a Coke float sounds really good right now." It takes a couple of more interruptions before he finally answers her question. "Oh, right. Madam Hydrant."

"Thank you. Now will you go away if I give you a kiss and a coke or do I have to start breaking bones?" It's frightening how pleasant she sounds as she says it.

"A kiss, a coke, and 300 thousand dollars. You did say triple." He smiles.

"I'm slightly offended. I was expecting millions." But she moves to the fridge and pulls out a bottle for him.

"Well they failed to mention the super powers. Otherwise I would have charged a cool mill." He takes the Coke and pulls his mask up over his nose. The skin beneath looks heavily scarred as though he had been burned or something. "Thanks." He takes a long swig. "Oh that hits the spot."

Jess shrugs. "I tend to keep a few of those in the house because they're more like the kind Bucky had as a kid. Not that they're over a lot. Now, about that kiss." It seems like she's going for the lips, but it ends up on his cheek. Finally, still be-towelled, she pulls out her chequebook.

"You can make it out to Wade Wilson."

She pauses. "Deadpool, right? I thought I knew the costume." She tears off the cheque and hands it to him. "For the record? Hydra aren't just bad guys, they're really bad guys. They're the ones who put people like you and me into labs to experiment on and brainwash. Don't take jobs with them."

He stands a little taller when she recognizes him. "Hydra bad. Got it. Well now I get to go kill some of them. Do you need proof of death?" He asks as he puts the check in his pants.

"No, but if you come in contact with a man named Dr Drew? He's mine." She looks him over. "Now get out of here before my boyfriend gets home because he's not as nice as I am."

"Says the woman who electrocuted me twice." He chugs the last of the coke and sets it down. "Ahhh. Thank you." He heads back to the window. "See ya."

She waves as he leaves and immediately starts pulling together what electric parts she has to decide what sort of security grid she can set up, and what more she needs. She's still fussing with it (and still sitting in her towel) when Matt gets home.

"Everything okay?"

"Just sick of guns being pointed at me." He can hear the soft sounds of wiring being spliced.

"Who was it this time?" He can smell faint traces of gun powder but no blood. That's good at least.

Her head is bent. "A mercenary called Deadpool. Hired by Hydra. Luckily, being a mercenary he was easy to pay off. But there's a hole in the wall. And I think we need a proper early detection system, so I'm putting together motion detectors. But we're going to need something slightly more sophisticated as we live over a bar."

"Are you okay?" His voice is soft, concerned.

She sighs, stopping her work. "I just want one place to be safe. And today was supposed to be puppy day but now I'm all worried instead."

He walks over to her, sits, and holds her. "How can I help?"

"Stay safe." She rests against him.

"I'll do my best." He kisses her shoulder. "You should get dressed. We have a puppy to go adopt."

"Of course, we can't be late. Angela, the breeder, has been sending me photos of the three boys she has left in the litter and they're beautiful." Even as she speaks, though, she's guiding his hand along her torso up to the edge of the towel.

His hand continues up to her shoulder. "Get dressed. You can work on this when we get back."

She makes a slightly sour face. "Which, seducing you or the proximity detectors?"

"Oh, was this a seduction?" He asks it innocently enough.

"There was an interest gauge." She rises and lets the towel drop onto him.

He removes it from his head. "I'm interested, but I don't like rushing it with you. I like taking my time, experiencing you completely. A quickie just wouldn't be satisfying."

It's one of so many things that have changed over time for them. And she only loves him more for it. Her fingers stroke his lips. "Give me five minutes."

"You got it." In the meantime he goes to hang up her towel. That's when his phone rings. It calls out "unknown number". Matt hesitates then answers it as he moves to the living room. "Murdock." Based on hearing only the one side, it sounds like the caller is concerned a US version of the Sokovia Accords could be passed. After a few reassurances to a Ms Kahn, he tells her that if steps are taken to pass such a law he will gladly look into it. "For now, contact your Congress people and tell them you think it's wrong." He ends the call with a goodbye and good luck.

Jess returns wearing a long silk tunic and jeans. "Who was that?" She finds her address for the breeder and her car keys as she asks.

"A young woman in New Jersey. She's scared about the next President fulfilling his campaign promise to make super powered people work for him." He's been getting a lot of those inquiries, mainly through the garden's email address. Working on the Sokovia Accords has apparently made him famous in the powered community.

It makes her chuckle. "Are we going to have to change your number? Or are you stuck being a lawyer whether you want it or not?"

"I think I might be stuck."

She puts her arms around his waist. "This time I'm proud of you, jaa."

"Let's go get our puppy."

She takes his arm and they head toward the car. "May I suggest a business proposition on our way?"

He puts on his sunglasses. "You may."

"Well, I know the lease on your old office ends with the year, but why don't we renew? Open Murdock and Drew legal investigations?" She opens the car for him.

He smiles. "Are you sure it's a good idea for us to work together?"

"You were there for the Sokovian accords, weren't you? Between your legal brain and my investigative brain, we kind of made a difference."

"I know it works from a work standpoint. I just don't want us to get sick of each other." He bumps against her playfully.

She smiles. "It's not like I'd spend that much time in the office, really. Not if I was doing my job right. And you'd be out if you took any actual court cases instead of just giving legal counsel." The drive gets a bit quieter as they get out of the main part of the city. The breeder lives on a small hobby farm just outside Brooklyn.

"I like the idea. We can bring the dog to work."

"Bucky's going to hire you the second he finds out. He's been bugging me for months." She teases gently.

Matt chuckles. "He should stick with Foggy. He's the better lawyer. That'll be my first piece of advice."

"But you have more passion to his cause." Jess points out. "That's a lot of fuel for the fire."

"But not always the time." Matt reminds her.

"Maybe not, but he trusts you. And you've earned that on your own. It's certainly not for my sake, and not because of Carol." She reaches one hand for his. "He values you."

"And I value him, which is why I want him to have the best lawyer." Somehow it feels like their argument about Foggy. "But if he really wants me, I won't refuse."

"That man is loyal to a fault." She seems to agree with him.

"Kind of like you." He adds casually.

An eyebrow goes up at that. "Problem?"

"Nope. It's one of your greatest strengths."

"Is that a nice way of saying you're happy to be stuck with me?" She gets that smile only he can bring out in her.

"I suppose."

"Stubborn asshole." She mutters to herself in amusement. Finally they pull into a large yard. The breeder and her husband are already outside, the puppies and their mother in a fenced in area.

Matt gets out of the car and immediately smells the fresh air and dogs and flowers. He extends his pole and waits for Jess to lead him over.

She takes his arm and introduces them to the couple. "You must be Amber and Greg. I'm Jessica and this is Matt. I emailed about the dogs. And I must say, they're handsome animals."

Even at two months, the puppies are quite large though the size of their mother suggests they have some growing left. Jess and Amber start going into some detail about the animals before the fence is opened and Jess and Matt walk in to meet them.

Matt smiles at the sounds they make, so happy and playful. It almost makes him sad to take one away.

Jess is immediately down on her knees, reaching out to scratch the snuffling puppies around them. The mother is a beautiful animal and obviously quite healthy. Their russet red colour and white points will only only become more dominant as they mature. The two girls of this litter have already been sold off to another breeder. And one of these boys is on hold, though not a specific one, so they do have their choice. But her eyes search carefully, observing behaviour to decide which animal would best suit them. 

One approaches Matt with curiosity. He sniffs the shoes. Deciding he smells okay, the pup puts his front paws on Matt's legs. He doesn't move until he gets a scratch. He moves to Jess next and wags his tail as he joins the others to give her kisses.

"Look at you all. So bloody gorgeous. A shame I can't take the lot of you." She manages to pick them up one at a time and give them a kiss. She laughs at their excitement and their drool. "Jaa? Any thoughts?" Her current preference is the one who also approached him. She prefers an animal who is curious.

"Whichever you prefer, noodle."

It takes a little more cuddling, or maybe that's just an excuse, but she does end up deciding on the pup that approached Matt. She lifts him gently and goes to settle things with the breeder.

At some point, she puts the puppy in Matt's arms. He talks softly to it. "Hey, little guy. I hope you like your new home with us. We'll do our best to take care of you, but you'll find you'll need to take care of us sometimes, too."

Money exchanges hands, and Jess makes sure to get a few of his favourite toys and a bag of the same kibble he's been fed so far. She also gets a blanket of his mother's to help ease the transition. She thanks the couple sincerely. "We'll give the little guy - Maedhros I think, not that we don't like your name but we've already got a Matty - a warm home. Thank you so much." She moves back to Matt.

"Maedhros?" Matt asks when they get back to the car.

She chuckles as she makes sure the puppy is secure in the back seat. "Long version or short?"

"Well, it's a long drive." He reasons. "So long."

As they settle in for it, she chuckles. "You poor sucker. I'll try to make it as simple as possible. Finwe was the first king of Noldor elves. He was killed horribly by the dark Lord Morgoth when he stole the simarils - basically these three really shiny rocks - and his eldest son, Feanor vowed revenge and forced his seven sons to vow the same. Maedhros is the oldest of these sons. He was famous for being tall and a red head. When Feanor was killed during battle, Maedhros was captured by Morgoth. The dark lord hung him from the castle rampart by his wrist. Still with me? I know it's a lot of history, but you sort of need it to understand the reasoning."

Matt furrows his brow. "I think so. The grandson of the guy, sorry, elf killed was taken by the enemy and hung by his wrists. So so far he's still alive."

"And, technically, king." She nods. "Anyway, he's there for quite a while. And it ends up being his cousin that saves him, not one of his 6 brothers. They're unable to break the chain so he tells his cousin to take off his hand. When he returns, though, he decides to abdicate the throne and give it to his half-uncle, feeling his family no longer deserves it because of the sins they've committed against their own people in the name of revenge." She pauses. "I really should get you the audiobook. Anyway. He learns to be as deft left-handed as he once was with his right. He's one of the greatest swordsmen of his people. But he's loyal to his father's promise even though he knows he's damned for it. The war continues and he watches as his brothers and cousins all fall around him. Finally, the elves claim victory, taking back the two Silmarili that remain, the third has been thrown into the sky - don't ask. Anyway, he and his last brother, his closest brother who his most loyal follower, steal the stones. But the stones burn them for their evil deeds. Maglor, a magician, throws his into the sea and it's said he wanders those shores for the rest of history, weeping in guilt. Maedhros leaps into a volcano so that no others can repeat their mistakes." There's a snuffling and she glances back to see their Maedhros settling in for a nap. "Obviously, this is just highlights, but some of his some of his most distinguished acts include saving the twin sons of his enemy and raising them himself, his undying loyalty to not only the promise he hates but to his family and to the royal line which he tried to save by passing on."

Matt is quiet for a moment. "So you are naming him Maedhros because of the loyalty he showed or because you just like the name?"

She rolls her eyes. "Because I wish him to be loyal and show great perseverance. And he is a lovely russet red."

He smiles. "You really should be dating Foggy."

"No. I really shouldn't. We wouldn't make it past the vigilante bump." Well, if Matt's any example. Then she bites her lip. She hopes it doesn't hurt him.

"Right. Still, you two do love your Lord of Rings."

"And Thai food and you." Her voice is soft, caring. "That's about all we have in common. He is a good friend, though. Dependable. Trustworthy. Funny."

"Yeah."

She looks over at him. "I've put a tracker on his phone, you know. And Karen. So I can keep an eye on them for you. I don't want..." She shakes her head. "I should teach you to access it from my computer."

"You know they'd see that as an invasion of their privacy."

"Better tell Google. It's their program I hacked."

"Big Brother is alive and well." Matt says.

Jess chuckles. "That's my favourite book, you know?"

"Is it?"

"Mmn. Have you had the pleasure?" She smiles. "It's perfectly depressing. But in a good sort of way, a life affirming way."

"Audiobook back in high school." He tells her.

"My favourite bit is the romance." She admits. "The people so absolutely starved for their own humanity that they risk their lives for a fuck that means nothing. But I think what really gets me, is I've lived a life so like that yet everyone else sees it as fiction, as horror. And I find that wonderful."

"What gets me is that we've become Big Brother. No one had to make us give up our privacy. Most people do it willingly. Most people want to do it." He reaches over and touches her leg. "Not us. We're the two who want to be free of that."

Jess chuckles. "You kidding? I totally use the system to my own advantage."

"I meant not on ourselves."

"No, we know the value of shadows." She smiles and sings softly. "Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by? We never get to stop and open our eyes. One minute you're waiting for the sky to fall. The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all. Lovers in a dangerous time."

Matt smiles as he listens. Little Maedhros is snoozing in the back.

She smiles back at him. "I've found a lot of songs about that book."

"You went searching for them, didn't you."

"Maybe." She chuckles.

"You definitely did. Do you read fanfiction about them, too?" he teases.

"Nope, just elves." She giggles.

"Well the elves were a given." He smiles. "If you ever want me to wear that elf armor for you again, all you have to do is ask."

She smirks. "Tempting, but it's a lot of work to get you out of it."

"Maybe just the underthings then." He smiles.

"We'll have to find you something nice, maybe one of the silk robes they wear outside of war in the movie." She raises an eyebrow. "Or just nothing. I like when it's just you."

"I like it when it's just you, too." He quickly amends, "You also," when he realizes it sounds like he was talking about U2.

That makes her laugh. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I have my suspicions."

"But he trumps you." She teases, referring to the puppy.

"Well he's a puppy. I'm pretty sure they win over everything."

"Just about." She grins. "He might even win over sex."

"What? Wow. Call your therapist. I think you just had a breakthrough." He teases.

"Fuck you, sweetheart." She teases back.

"I hope so."

"Not sure. Think you deserve it?" She'd say definitely, but it's not the point.

"I do. The reason I deserve it I'll leave up to you."

"Yeah, you keep up that attitude and I'll pull this car over to fuck you right here." She teases.

He laughs. "I have no doubt you would."

"And you'd enjoy every second."

"I would. Not sure puppy Maedhros would like it."

Jess chuckles. "He's going to have to get used to it eventually. I have no intention of stopping my physical declarations of love for you."

"I'm glad to hear that."

She hits his shoulder. "Don't get do excited."

Matt flinches then laughs. "Sorry."

"No you're not, but it's okay because you're brilliant." She smiles.

"Will I'm glad someone thinks so." He leans over and kisses her shoulder.

She gives him a one armed hug. Well, as best she can while driving. "You truly are, jaa. It's very sexy."

He blushes just a little. This has turned into a good day thankfully. He hopes it continues when they get back home.

"How would you feel about me putting some sort of tracking device, maybe with sound recording into Maedhros's collar. For safety." Jess asks.

"I kind of figured we'd put a tracker beneath his skin. But if you'd prefer one on his collar that's fine with me." He tells her.

"Oh, we'll need one of those, too. If he gets lost." She assures. "This is more of an additional security thing."

He turns his head towards her. "I think it's a great idea. People tend to talk freely around pets."

"Again, you're wasted as a lawyer." She jokes.

He can't help himself. "Should I have been a cocker spaniel instead?"

"Well, you've got the cock right."

He laughs. "Well that's something."

"Yeah, yeah you are." She chuckles. Finally, they're pulling into their spot and Jess is trying to figure out how to get everything upstairs in one trip.

It ends up taking two trips. One without Matt who stays with the puppy and the second with him but only after the dog goes to the bathroom outside on the small patch of grass.

Jess makes a huge deal of it, petting him and cooing how good he is. It takes a nudge from Matt to remind her to head up.

As soon as Maedhros is set free, he starts exploring the apartment. There are a few things he's wary of at first. And he gets interrupted to be shown where his water is. He laps some up happily. Then he decides he's had enough and finds the nearest lap to lie in.

"Oh, you're so sweet, yes you are. I could eat you up." Jess gives him a good rubbing.

He makes happy puppy noises. It isn't long before he's snoring. Matt puts a hand on his little belly and smiles as he feels it rise and fall with each breath.

Jess looks over at him with her own smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"I love you." She leans over to kiss his cheek. "You make me feel human, you have no idea what that means to me."

His hand moves to her chin, brushing it with the backs of his fingers. "You are very human and very warm. You have so much love to give. It scares me sometimes. It definitely scared me at the beginning, when we were just a spider and a devil."

"Aren't we still?" She brings his hand to her lips.

He shakes his head. "We're Jess and Matt now, too." One corner of his mouth quirks up. "Jessica and Matthew."

She chuckles. "Melkor, the dark one, he grew jealous of the light so he called upon Ungoliant mother of all spiders for aid. She swallowed the light and stole it away from the world."

"You aren't that kind of spider." He assures her.

"Nor are you a devil that steals the light from the world." He voice becomes gentler. "You've brought it to mine."

"I never claimed to steal the light. I just happen to work in the darkness." He kisses her gently.

She sighs. "Why is my lap full of puppy when I need to tackle you to our bed?"

"Because the puppy already loves you."

"By that logic, shouldn't you have already been there?" Her eyebrow goes up.

His does the same. "Haven't I? Pretty sure we've spent multiple hours in each other's laps."

"Yet the puppy found it empty."

"I can't be there all the time."

"Why not?" She whines playfully.

He starts ticking off his answers on his fingers. "Bodily functions like eating and peeing. Work. Training. Hobbies. Going to see your best friend. Going to see 'my guy'."

"Mae's going to get the bed tonight and you can use the kennel." She bumps him.

"You're setting a dangerous precedent."

She chuckles and leans against him. "True. I really shouldn't let you think it's okay to sleep without me."

He wraps an arm around her. "We can put the little guy in his kennel so that there is room on your lap for me."

"Is someone getting jealous?" She teases with a soft kiss.

"Just trying to assert my dominance of your lap." He taps her nose.

"Oh, I see." She chuckles. "Give us a moment, then."

"You don't have to." His hand again finds the sleeping puppy.

Jess smiles. "You're right, I never have to do anything. But maybe I want to? Maybe I'm feeling very happy and content and I want to share that with my jaa."

He smiles. "You already are."

"This is the happiest I've ever been. Thank you." She catches his lips for a tender and loving kiss.

He returns it honestly, sharing himself in a way he only does with her.

She chuckles when they finally part. "No, I definitely think he needs to go in his kennel before we squish him."

"Fair enough." He bends down closer. "Night, little guy. I hope you like your new bed."

That just makes her melt. But she still manages to carefully rise and carry little Maedhros to his crate. Once he's settled, she decides to change, bringing back an old favourite of Matt's. She walks back to him in a one piece black lace lingerie with red flowers on it.

His hands reach out. "Now just what did you change into?" The tips of his fingers describe it to him. There's a soft smile on his face as his touch travels and lingers and travels again.

"Well, I know how fond you are of lace." She settles herself into his lap instead of the other way around.

"I'm fond of you in just about anything." He kisses her. "Or nothing at all."

She smiles, her hands stroking his cheeks. "While true, I know lace is special. It's interesting in shape and texture. Gentle but just a touch of rough. Kind of like you."

"If I'm lace, does that make you leather? Smooth, strong, resilient."

"Is Mr vanilla trying to be kinky? I like it." She teases.

"Is that what I'm doing?" He kisses her chin.

She smiles. "Maybe. I've never worn leather for you. You don't seem that type."

"Feathers then. No that's not right."

Jess laughs. "How about just yours. I'm yours."

"Works for me." He kisses her shoulder.

Her fingers thread through his hair. "You amaze me."

"Don't know why." He kisses down her arm to her inner elbow.

"He says while kissing me breathless."

"Surely other men have kissed you this way."

She smiles a bit sadly. "None have meant it and that really does change everything."

He takes her fingers and kisses each one. "Their loss."

"Clearly I was waiting for someone truly special."

"Clearly." His mouth finds hers. And it stays there for quite some time. They kiss breathless only to start again the moment they get air in. Some things are just more important.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam has been cooking, helping to get his mind off some of the crap going on. He packs everything into containers and takes them to Jen's office. Her work with immigrants and the election results has her busy trying to calm her clients' fears. It's been a rough week. They've barely seen each other. He knocks on her door and holds up the bag of food so she can see.

Her look of relief is worth all the effort. She waves him in as she finishes her phone call. Her hair is in a messy bun and she looks like she may not have slept in weeks.

He walks over and starts unpacking everything. It isn't until after her call is done that he kisses her. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm so glad I had that mini vacation with Bruce. Otherwise I'd have died." She pushes the hair off her face.

"I'm just sorry you had to cut it short." He hands her a fork and sets a plate in front of her with a pork chop covered with sautéed mushrooms, macaroni and cheese, and greens. He explains. "My mom's recipe." 

She gasps in surprise. "Jesus. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You're helping people. And this was originally going to be our romantic dinner at my place dinner." He shrugs. "What you're doing right now is more important."

"You're the greatest boyfriend ever." He gets another kiss before she starts eating.

He sits across the desk from her. "I don't know about greatest, but I am pretty damn good." He gives her a soda and starts to eat, too.

She swallows and looks over. "I have to head back down to see Bruce once this is over. Natasha says you need to join us."

He gives her a look. "I need to?"

"According to Natasha."

"Because...?"

"She never really gave a reason. She tried to make it sound like it was for me, but I think she misses you." Jen shrugs.

Sam relaxes with a grin. "So a social call. I'll see if I can get the time off. Thing is, we're kinda on high alert. And Steve being gone isn't helping. But he should be getting back soon."

"I'll beat the time off out of him" Jen jokes. "Seriously though, you're due."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll agree."

After a few more bites, she adds, "Tony's there."

The news seems to take him aback. "Is he?"

She nods, mouth full. In fact, she seems to have inhaled her meal.

He nods back. "So Thanksgiving. I'm going home to New Orleans to be with my family. Leavin' Wednesday and coming back Sunday. So depending on when you go see Bruce, I may not be able to come with you no matter what Tasha wants."

She licks her lips as she looks at him. "Not sure yet. I was thinking after Thanksgiving, though."

"That should work then."

"Hope so. I just like the excuse to drag you to a tropical paradise." She smiles.

"Is _that_ where they are." He nods knowingly. "No wonder Bruce didn't want to pick a side this summer."

Jen leans in. "Since I'm already telling you all the secrets, anyway, they're constructing a base there. For medical research and treatment."

The aura around him sobers. "That's good."

She nods. "Bruce is doing really well there, he's even looking at options for getting a proper medical doctorate." She had been amazed when she'd seen everything they'd already managed.

He pokes at his food. "Is the plan for Rhodey to be moved there? Or is it too far off?" 

"Too far off." She silently reaches her hand out to him.

He frowns slightly. "That's too bad."

"He's got the best medical minds in the world looking after him. Tony made sure of it." It had been Natasha who'd given her the details. "He can already walk short distances with crutches."

"That's good." He returns to the last of his dinner.

"Mmn." Jen nods. "Oh, have you seen pictures of Jess's new puppy yet? I swear her texts are keeping me sane. Well, and yours."

He shakes his head. "We aren't exactly friends. What kind of puppy?"

"Too bad, she's good people. Anyway, they got a boxer. Look at this." She pulls up a photo of a rather confused looking pup on her phone and shows him.

That puts a smile back on Sam's face. "Very cute. What's his name?"

"Maedhros. Because she's the biggest nerd ever." Jen grins.

Sam now looks almost as confused as the puppy. "Is that a Star Trek thing?"

"Tolkien."

"Oh. Right." He thinks. "Were they in the movies?"

She shakes her head. "Books only."

"Well that explains my complete lack of knowledge."

"Don't worry, I had to ask too." She chuckles.

He smiles. "I knew I liked you."

She winks. "Like I said, the girl's a nerd."

"That you did." He looks at her for a moment then starts packing up the stuff. "Would you like me to get you anything? Toothbrush? Hairbrush?"

She suddenly looks horrified. "Are you leaving already?"

His mouth opens a moment before he begins speaking. "I know you're busy. I figured you'd need to go back to work. I don't have to go."

"I really miss you." She pouts.

"I miss you, too. I can stay if you want." He offers.

She holds her arms out. "I'd really like that."

Sam takes her hands. "Is there anything I can help with? Or should I just sit and look pretty."

"I could use a really, really long hug."

He pulls her out of the chair and into his arms.

She snuggles against him, fingers digging in like she's planning to stay a while.

"I've got you."

"I know these people have legitimate fears and needs, but I have needs too." She frowns.

She can feel the movement of his head as he nods. Then she hears his soft comforting voice. "Tell me what you need."

She sighs. "About a week's worth of Sam Wilson. And maybe a caramel sundae. That would be nice."

"Well I can do the caramel sundae." He holds her tight. "I know it's hard, but you're doing great work."

"I know." She takes a deep breath. "Maybe you could go Avenger Trump for me?"

He chuckles. "I wish."

"Sam." She whines softly.

"Jen." He whines back.

"Why doesn't the world make sense anymore?"

"That's just the fear. The world is the same. You just had the luxury to ignore it. Now you can't."

She frowns again. "I didn't really, though."

"No. You didn't." He buries his nose against her neck.

"We should move... Anywhere." Jen laughs.

"No. I mean you can if you want. But this is my country, and I'll be damned if some racist pieces of crap drive me away."

Jen nods. "You're right. Taking the easy way out is cowardly and not me."

"Good."

"Also, someone needs to keep you out of trouble." She winks.

He grins. "Now that is a big job."

"Especially when I'm against that Rogers fellow." She playfully rolls her eyes.

He laughs. "He does tend to get me into trouble."

"I think you like it." Her fingers walk up his chest and tap his nose. "I think you enjoy saving the great Captain America's ass."

His smile betrays how true that is. "The man usually needs help. And we do tend to see the world the same way." He leans in. "I was always gonna be against the Sokovia Accords no matter what he did."

"Damn right you were." She chuckles.

He gently moves some hair behind her ear. Leaning in, he places a soft kiss on her lips.

She sighs at the touch. It encourages her. After all, isn't she fighting so all people can enjoy such simple pleasures without fear?

"You're amazing. Never forget that."

"You do make it difficult." She smiles.

"Good." He kisses her again.

She holds him in this time. "As soon as I get vacation time, you're doomed."

"I look forward to it."

"Oh, me too. It's keeping me sane." She rubs his hip. "You should go before I give in."

He nods. There's another quick kiss before he finishes packing things up. "Call me if you need anything."

She pulls out her phone and pretends to dial.

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, sweet thing, I'm leaving you to it. Try to go home and get a little sleep tonight." He kisses her cheek.

"Does sleeping on the office couch count?"

"Guess it'll have to do." There's a lingering look and another kiss before he finally forces himself out the door.

She sighs sadly. She misses him already. But there's work to do.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The twins are officially walking and getting into everything. Bucky swears he doesn't have to work out anymore since he spends at least half his time running after them. Chewie has become more skittish. She only stays in the room if the girls approach her slowly. Lina discovered this first and now only takes a couple of steps at a time with pauses in between when she wants to pet the cat. She's doing that now as Becky is being chased by her father.

The pandemonium is well and truly home these days. Carol cherishes the noise as she walks in from the bedroom. She's in the habit of sneaking in the window and changing out of uniform before the girls see her, now. Becky kept getting too excited and wanting to fly. "Hello, mommy's home."

"Mama!" Becky walks as quickly as she can to her. "Mamamama!"

Lina looks torn between going to her mom and petting Chewie. She finally chooses to give Chewie a quick brush of her hand before going to greet her mother.

"Hello angels." Carol pulls each girl into a hug and kisses her head. "Have you been good for daddy?"

"Yes."

'No." Bucky corrects. "Well, not completely anyway." He waits his turn and gives her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good. I did a lot of work with Rogue." Her arms wrap around him, one hand rubbing his hip.

"Yeah? That's good. Is she still pining after the Cajun?"

Carol snorts. "Not that she'll admit to."

He laughs. "I hate to admit it, but the guy kinda reminds me of a younger me. Only I was nicer."

"And didn't leave explosions if people pissed you off, I imagine." She raises an eyebrow.

"Nope. Just a few black eyes." He winks at her. "Although to be fair, during the war there were a few explosions." He picks up Lina so they can all head to the couch.

Carol takes Becky's hand and they walk over slowly. "He's not a bad guy, generally. Just some misunderstandings.”

"I get it. He didn't exactly have a stable home life." He lets Lina go after he sits, and she starts heading towards Chewie again.

"Caroline James, you leave Chewie alone before she scratches you. She will come to you if she wants pets." Carol's voice is more concerned than angry.

Becky makes a shocked face. Mommy hardly ever uses their full names.

Lina looks at her mother with a pout. There are tears forming in her eyes.

Bucky leans forward and holds out his arms to her. His voice is stern but soft. "Come here, Caroline. Daddy bear wants you."

Carol sighs. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt, Lina-bean. You know Chewie gets grumpy."

Lina looks at him then at Chewie, her mom, and back at him. She walks slowly over as tears begin to spill down her cheeks.

"Goo gir?" Becky asks as she looks between her parents. Her little hands reach for her sister, too.

Bucky picks up the crying Lina. "We love you and want to keep you safe is all. See? Mommy still loves you." He points to Carol.

Carol holds out her hands. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just worried. I'm sorry. I love you."

Lina crawls to her and hugs her tight. "Luh mama."

"You're a good girl. Thank you for listening to me." Carol kisses her head.

Bucky gives her a supportive smile. "I should check on dinner."

Carol nods as she pulls Becky into their hug. "My two good girls. I'm so lucky."

One laughs while the other gives a little sob. Bucky touches each of their heads before heading to the kitchen where he is making a stew in the crock pot. He added extra carrots to mush up for the girls.

"Lina, know what auntie Jess told me?"

She shakes her head.

"She said she would bring her puppy to visit you this weekend. Isn't that exciting?" Carol opens her mouth, showing excitement.

Lina looks up at her with eyes still wet. She looks uncertain.

"He's very nice, but you'll have to be careful." Carol tells her. "He's just a baby. Do you want to see his picture?"

She nods slowly.

She brings out her phone and pulls up one of the dozens of photos Jess has set her. "There he is. Auntie says his favourite thing to do is nap on uncle Matt."

Lina tries to pet the picture. "Sof?"

The phone takes it as a suggestion to go to the next, still Maedhros. "Yes. Very soft. And nicer than grumpy Chewie." Carol assures her.

She looks at her mom with hopeful blue eyes.

"This weekend." Carol reminds her. "You can pet him if you follow auntie's rules."

Lina nods.

Carol kisses her head. "That's my girl."

There's a small smile. Then she and her sister start talking to each other in their language.

Carol shakes her head, but she's relieved that the crisis is averted.

Bucky is in the kitchen making a salad. He hasn't heard the television come on yet, so he puts on some music - some big band from back in his day. He pulls out fixings for a salad and starts chopping. "Did you get the mail?"

"Not yet." Carol calls back. "Shall I untangle myself?"

"Nah. We can get it later." No one has gotten back to him about his book yet. He figured he'd at least get rejection letters.

"Your phone was blinking a message in the bedroom. Steve back from his trip?" She asks.

"Uh, I think they're coming back today or tomorrow." He usually keeps his phone on him at all times, so he's a little angry at himself for leaving it. "Mind checking it for me?"

Carol chuckles. "Ran you extra ragged today, did they?" She sneaks out from beneath her daughters and goes to fetch it for him.

"Yeah. And the toilet chain broke. I had to jerry-rig it."

"You should have called me, I'd have picked one up." She joins him in the kitchen, putting his voicemail on speaker.

"It's fine. It works."

They listen as the message finally starts playing. "Hello Mr Barnes, this is Peter Fisher from Random House publishing. I've got a copy of your manuscript in front of me and though it needs some polishing, I think there's potential. A lot of people are interested in the Avengers right now. Please call back at this number."

Bucky rests his forearms on the counter and drops his head. He exhales slowly. "Could you play that again?"

"Yeah." She can hardly believe it, herself.

He listens to it again. And again. He pulls her into a strong hug. "Thank you."

She gives him a squeeze that pulls him off the floor. "You're only in the door, honey. Make sure they're not trying to just use you for being an Avenger. Make sure they tell _your_ story."

He nods but doesn't let her go. "I will." He exhales slowly again. "I figured if no one wanted it, I'd self-publish. I can still do that if need be."

"I don't think it will be. But some people are assholes." She kisses him gently.

He looks at her. "I don't want anyone to know until I meet with the guy." He looks down when he feels pressure on his legs. It's the girls who have decided to make this a group hug.

Carol chuckles. "My lips are sealed. But I expect a bribe after bedtime anyway."

"Definitely." He kisses her. "Okay. Dinner is almost ready."

"You are the greatest man on this planet." She kisses him and picks up Lina. "Right? Daddy is too cool."

"Coo." Lina repeats.

"And he makes the best dinner, right?"

"Righ."

"Good girl." Carol kisses her head.

Becky tugs on her mom's pants.

Carol looks down. "Yes, my Becky?"

She reaches her hands up.

"Uh oh, I can't pick you up while I'm holding Lina. But if daddy helps, I can hold you." She glances at Bucky.

He puts the knife down and picks up his girl. "Up you go."

Carol frees an arm so she can take her. "Come here, trouble."

"Mama."

"That's me. How can I help you?"

She kisses her cheek.

"Why thank you." Carol gives one in return.

Lina gives a kiss, too.

Well obviously she has to return that. "I'm getting a lot of love here. Did I do something special?"

Bucky smiles from where he stands cutting tomatoes. "They just missed you. I understand completely."

She smiles. "I missed you too."

"Why don't you all go play. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

She nods and carries the girls to the living room.

Bucky smiles when he hears laughter. It makes everything he's been through worth it.

A ball has been found and the ladies are rolling it back and forth. Carol cheers each time it gets to its intended destination.

He almost hates to call them in. But he can't put it off any longer. "Dinner is served, ladies."

"Dinner? Dinner!" Carol slowly ushers the girls to the kitchen.

They get the girls into their high chairs and feed them first.

It's been a weird transition from breastfeeding to food for Carol. Lina especially fought the change, but now the girls have milk in bottles when they have it and eat with them.

There is still a complaint sometimes. Lina will fuss and reach for her breasts, but that happens less and less now. Becky on the other hand wants to feed herself. She scoops up the food with her fingers and gets about half in her mouth.

"Oh such a good girl." Carol cleans some of the missed food off her face. "So good, huh?"

"Goo." She agrees.

"See daddy, you're an amazing cook." Carol kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." He kisses her lips chastely.

She smiles. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."


	250. Does that make you a Disney Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with the girls. Loki and Steve have an uninvited guest. Matt and Jess play with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's burlesque dress: https://www.etsy.com/listing/206048743/phoenix-steampunk-dress-burlesque

America and Babydoll have been trying to convince Kate and Rogue to go out clubbing with them. "We need a little fun." America tells them.

"We can't just stay in with Gumbo and the monk." Babydoll adds.

They all laugh at the nicknames. Rogue knows Kate will say yes. But as the oldest she isn't sure she should. "Can you girls even get into a club?" She asks.

Babydoll rolls her eyes. "It would be silly to go if we couldn't, wouldn't it?"

Rogue looks her in the eye. "Legally?"

"Yes." Mostly. Sort of.

She looks at the other girls. "If I don't go, y'all are likely to get into more trouble. Fine. Okay." She really hopes she doesn't regret this.

Kate chuckles. "I was starting to worry we'd have to invite Gumbo to get her to come." She's the youngest, and technically the only one under age but daddy's money makes that not much of a problem.

America smiles with triumph. "I knew she'd come around. Come on. Unless you girls need to get prettied up."

They agree to meet at the front door in fifteen minutes, as some minimal prettying is desired. Though Babydoll seems to decide prettying mostly means trying to steal kisses from America.

America has no problem with that. Besides, all she needs is funky lipstick and glitter, and she's all set.

They half expect to see a guard on the door or something, but there's nothing. They're free to go as they please. A quick call on a cell phone gets them a cab and they pile in. Babydoll glances around. "Where's best to go around here?"

America takes charge as she so often does and tells the cab where to go. She's been wanting to do this for a while and knows where all the hippest clubs are.

"Of course 'Mer knows." Babydoll nudges her affectionately.

"I'm surprised they have clubs, to be honest." Kate pipes in. "All the political types."

"You kidding? Political types are the kinkiest." Rogue says.

"Are their kids gotta party somewhere." America reasons.

"Ew and I guess."

Rogue frowns when she sees the ling line at the door. "So how are we gettin' in exactly?"

"'Mer?" Babydoll asks, a slight nod suggesting her power.

She smiles. "Leave it to me." She pays the cab as the other girls get down. "Follow me." She leads them to the alley on the other side. "We clear?" When Babydoll and Kate give her a nod, she opens a passage through the wall with her abilities. "After you."

Babydoll kisses her cheek before they step through. "So sexy."

Rogue steps through and immediately starts to regret it. The music is loud and thump-thump-thumping. It's really dark with only swirling lights to see by. "I need a drink."

Kate agrees it's a good idea but not for the same reason.

They squeeze their way to the bar. America keeps hold of Babydoll's hand as they do. And after watching Rogue trying to get the bartender's attention for a while, she finally just gives a loud whistle and waves him over.

Once Babydoll has her drink, she starts moving with the beat. It's louder than she's used to but it's still music. Once she was forced to dance for survival, now it feels like a part of her she'll never leave behind. America silently takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. Here they can be free to be who they are. And it's so easy to be with America. They move together so naturally.

Kate shakes her head and sips her cosmo. "Why did they want us?"

"To share the blame if we get in trouble." Rogue drinks her mojito.

"Wouldn't be so bad if there were any cute guys in here."

"Probably couldn't see 'em even if there were." Rogue looks around and notices a couple of guys checking them out. "On your 11."

Kate looks discretely while taking another sip. "Not bad, but they look a little douchey."

"Apparently that's my type." Rogue frowns.

"Really? I heard you used to have a crush on Pietro." Kate bumps her. "He's like the exact opposite."

"Actually he can be kind of douchey sometimes." Rogue fills her in on the whole Pietro and Jess thing.

"What I get out of that is the boy has a type."

"Beautiful, brunette, and British?"

Kate nods. "Two on three ain't bad?"

"Thanks but I'm barely pretty compared to them."

"First, whatever. Second? They spend half their lives working on it. Betsy's in the gym like four hours a day. And Clint once told me Jess dropped sixty pounds after leaving Hydra." She emphasizes the weight with her hands.

Rogue laughs. "Thanks. Wanna dance?"

"Sure, just." She finishes her drink in one gulp. "Okay, let's go."

They head to the dance floor near their classmates and start dancing.

Babydoll winks at them. "About time." She takes Rogue's hand and twirls her, then does the same for Kate.

The four young women dance in a group, drawing the attention of many. Some of the guys start trying to dance with them, too.

Kate has to slap a hand or two that get too touchy but she's mostly okay. Babydoll moves closer to America to try to prevent the same.

America shoves one away. "You weren't invited."

"Easy, 'Mer." Babydoll speaks softly. She doesn't want to get in trouble their first night out.

"Bitch." The guy leaves. Thankfully.

Rogue smiles shyly and tries to move away. After a while she announces that she's thirsty. "Anyone else?"

"Always parched." Kate agrees.

"I need water. I'm sweatin' right through my clothes." She leads the way back to the bar.

"Sexy." Babydoll raises her eyebrows at America. "Bathroom break?"

America nods. She holds her girlfriend's hand as they split from the other two again. Once they enter the bathroom, it's pretty obvious Babydoll doesn't have to pee as she pulls America into a hungry kiss.

It's exactly what America was hoping for as they stumble into a stall. "You're so sexy."

"Me? How about you, telling that jerk off? God." Her hands run over her girlfriend's shoulders.

The kisses cut off any more conversation. America crooks her leg up between Babydoll's and uses it to rub against her.

Babydoll gasps against her lips, falling back against the wall. "'Mer. Here?"

"Why not? I want you." She kisses her earlobe. "Let me taste you."

"Just making sure. I get you tonight?" Her fingers press into the back of America's neck.

"Absolutely." America gets down on her knees.

Babydoll looks down at her, fingers running through her hair. She's come to realize that this sort of sexual pleasure is enjoyable for her where penetration never was. She'll love America forever for giving her that much back, if nothing else. "Keep your eyes on me. They're so beautiful." She bends one knee, resting her foot on the toilet to make room.

America looks up as she slowly eats out her girlfriend. She doesn't care how long it will take. She loves giving Babydoll this attention.

"'Mer. 'Mer." She moans in ecstasy. And that skilled mouth takes her to a magical place.

Watching with love and satisfaction, America slowly pulls away. "I love you."

Babydoll tries to catch her breath. "You too. I love you too."

She smiles. After wiping her mouth with toilet paper, she rises back up and kisses her. "Great bathroom break."

That makes Babydoll laugh and hit her shoulder lightly. "Perv. Just wait until I get you home."

"I'm looking forward to it, Doll." She takes another kiss. "Unless you really need to pee, we better get back to the others before they send a search party."

"Yeah, they aren't that worried." But she takes America's hand and follows her out.

"Having fun?" America asks when they finally find the others.

"Love having my ass slapped." Kate rolls her eyes. "At least we're drinking free."

"I still don't think we should be acceptin' 'em." Rogue sneaks a look at the men who bought their drinks. Then she gulps down some water before checking her phone.

"Hey, you don't owe them anything." America smiles. "And you can kick their asses if they don't agree."

Babydoll nods in agreement.

Kate shrugs. "This is boring. I'd rather be playing video games with the monk. Or the guy who uses the nickname 'underoos' on our private server. He's kinda cool, nickname not withstanding."

"Yeah." Rogue looks around. The one person she wants to be there isn't. And even if he were, he'd probably be flirting with all of the other women in the place. He'd be right to. At least they'd be able to touch him. She looks at her gloved hand around her water and frowns. "Maybe we should just go."

Babydoll looks at America and nods. "This scene isn't really us. We should get Pietro to tell us the cool places. He's near our age."

She looks disappointed. "Yeah. Okay. Let's get out of here."

"We'll come another night." She whispers as they head out.

Outside, America holds her jacket closed. "So now what? Are we just gonna go home?"

"All night diner?" Kate suggests. It's a common hang out when she's with Clint.

Rogue nods. "I could use some pie."

Babydoll shrugs. "Works for me."

"Diner it is." America hails them a cab that takes them to the nearest diner. "We should be doing something fun." She says this after they've been seated at the diner and ordered coffee and pie. "Like go to a cemetery or something."

Kate gives her a disbelieving look. "Your definition of fun is fucked."

"Okay then, what's _your_ definition of fun?"

"Kicking ass."

"And whose ass do you propose we kick?"

Kate shrugs. "I'm a New Yorker."

"So am I." America retorts. "You still can't just go up to any Joe Blow on the street and kick their ass. I mean you could, but that wouldn't make you a hero."

"Exactly, and I don't know the scene here." Kate frowns.

"The scene?" Rogue asks. "What, like in Fight Club?"

Kate shakes her head. "Like the major gangs and who hates who and stuff."

"Oh." She looks at her pie. Once again it's obvious she's not like these other girls. "Right."

"Should be easy enough to find out." America pulls out her phone. "Thank you, Google."

"That shit ain't on Google." Kate throws a creamer.

Babydoll giggles.

"Oh yeah?" America clears her throat and starts reading about an El Salvadoran street gang that has spread to Washington DC. "Or we can consult the Washington, DC, hoods and gang map." She starts to read then gets to a part where it says that DC doesn't really have any gangs compared to other cities. She shrugs. "We could always go to Baltimore."

Kate sighs and puts her head on her fist. "This sucks. I was actually making a difference at home."

Rogue looks at her. "And you're learnin' how to make even more of a difference here."

America just laughs. "Chica over here thinks she's Daredevil or Luke Cage or somethin'. Who were you saving? Those rich white folks come to gentrify the neighborhoods?"

"Fuck you. I was handpicked by an original avenger. You landed here as a favour to a friend." Kate rises and slaps some money on the table. "I don't need you."

"Yeah well some of us don't have daddy's money to buy us fancy equipment."

Rogue tries to play peacemaker before this gets worse. "We all got here on our merits no matter the actual path. So why don't we all just finish our coffee and then we can head back. Okay?"

Babydoll puts a hand on America's arm. "Please."

"Yeah. Okay. Sorry." Though to be honest she doesn't sound very sorry.

Kate huffs and sits back down though she doesn't look happy.

Rogue exhales slowly, relieved. "Thank you. Kate, are you gonna go home to see your daddy on Thanksgiving?"

"Not if I can help it."

She nods. "Well I'll probably be heading back to the Xavier School. Logan is there. I think he's stayin' there for the holiday."

"Good for you." It's clear she doesn't want to talk.

"I'm just going to be at the facility." Babydoll offers. "I have no family."

It takes all of Rogue's effort not to yell at her for being young and stupid. To yell at all of them actually. She shouldn't have let them talk her into coming. But instead, she takes a breath and looks at the two girlfriends and smiles. "I listened to that singer you recommended to me. She was really good."

"I'm glad." Babydoll smiles. "You can browse my collection any time."

"Thanks." She eats her pie really quickly.

"So, uh, which of the current Avengers do you guys look up most to and why?" Babydoll tries to kill the awkward silence.

"Captain Marvel." America says it without hesitation. "She's the strongest, a natural leader, and she doesn't take shit from anyone."

Babydoll smiles. "I'm not surprised. Mine's Captain America. He's so honest and righteous. And just inescapably good, you know?"

Rogue nods. She has to think. There are a lot of good people to choose from. "Maybe Falcon because he always stands up for what he believes in. Or maybe...and I know this is gonna sound weird, but Ant-Man. He really turned his life around, and he's tryin' ta do right by his little girl."

Reluctantly, Kate finally speaks up. "It's not Clint, if that's what you're thinking. I adore him but no. I gotta say Widow. She stood her ground as the only woman with no enhancements or powers and kicked some major ass. Plus, I swear, she can do everything."

America nods. "That's true. I just wish we actually got to meet her."

"I'm sure she'll be around." Babydoll takes her hand.

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Personally." Babydoll admits. "I want to meet Wanda. She's only a little older than us yet she's been considered one of the biggest threats? I find that ridiculous.

"It's not." Rogue tells them. "Remember what happened just before the Sokovia Accords?" She tells them about the fight between Wanda and Jess when they were evaluating Pietro's ex for inclusion into the Avengers.

"But intent is the danger, not ability." Kate points out. "Clint told me they've had bad blood for a while, it was stressing Pietro out."

Babydoll nods slowly. "I've definitely seen how someone's will can over power all sorts of odds."

Rogue looks at her hands. "Intent isn't always the danger. I sure as hell didn't intend to put Carol in a coma."

"Accidents don't count. And there will always be accidents." Babydoll speaks quietly. "That makes intent even more important. Because we work to correct mistakes, to heal wounds. Or we rip them open further. These are our choices. They aren't good or fun and sometimes, sometimes the cost feels too high."

America puts a protective arm around her. "Yeah but sometimes the road to hell is paved with good intentions. So how do we not become Magneto or the Punisher? And if we did become them, we'd still see ourselves as heroes wouldn't we?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why the Avengers are collecting us. So we have a community, people to turn to so we have help in these times and we don't need to face these decisions alone. Though, even they don't always agree, do they?" Kate starts playing with her cup.

Rogue shakes her head. "You get used to it. Disagreement is part of any team. Just be glad they aren't fightin' over a woman."

Kate snorts. "Aren't they all like old and married?"

"No. And age didn't stop Scott and Logan."

"Wasn't Wanda and Jess's fight over Pietro, really?" Babydoll looks up.

Rogue nods. "Yep."

"He's not that cute." Kate raises an eyebrow.

"I think it's more than that." Babydoll shakes her head. "It's a fear, fear of losing someone morally. Emotionally."

Rogue agrees. "He and Wanda have only had each other their whole lives."

Babydoll nods. "That loss can be terrifying, even if it isn't true."

America takes her word for it. "Still, he probably could have done something to prevent the blow-up."

"Could he? Could he control another's jealousy or fears? I would fear a man who could." Babydoll shakes her head. "I'm sure he tried. That man is nothing but love, that I've seen."

"No man is nothing but love. And if he seems that way, he's hiding something."

"Not literally." Babydoll sighs.

"He could just be naive." Kate points out.

Rogue pushes her cup away. "I like 'em both - Pietro and Wanda. They were real nice to me."

Babydoll agrees. "He was the first one I met here. Him and Betsy."

America crumples her napkin. "The question is is Wanda the most dangerous Avenger. Personally, I think that title goes to either Bruce Banner or Tony Stark."

"I think it goes to Steve." Kate suggests.

"Because of Loki?" Rogue asks.

"Because of his influence, his fan base."

"They all have influence and fan bases. Haven't you seen the t-shirts?"

"But his is longer, bigger. And he speaks out most often." Kate shrugs. "People have this perception that he's good, right, moral."

"You disagree?" Rogue asks. She's always thought of Steve being on the moral side of things.

Kate shakes her head. "I don't, but it could be used."

"Anything could be used." America points out. "The way I figure, what with the election and all, we could use some of Captain America's moral influence. I wish he had had more of it before the election."

"Seriously." Kate sighs.

"He's been a little distracted." Babydoll reminds them.

"At least now it's a good distracted." Rogue says.

"Yeah. I'm loving all the babies." Babydoll admits.

America looks at her. "You want one?"

"No. Not anytime soon." She shakes her head. "But I do like kids. I watched Carol's a few time, they're fun. And Alice is sweet."

"Yeah. Becky and Lina are a trip. It blows my mind how alike and how different they are."

"Right?" Babydoll smiles. "Give me a decade, then we'll adopt."

America smiles. "You got it." It's followed by a kiss.

"Gross." Kate teases.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Should we be headin' back now maybe?"

"Yes." Kate yawns. "I have karate at dawn with Betsy."

Rogue pays as America complains about how not fun they all are. Soon enough they are back in a cab and heading home.

"Stop it, 'Mer. I'll make it up." Babydoll promises.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I at least get to have you alone sooner." She smirks.

"Brat." Babydoll kisses her nose.

America just smiles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Betsy rolls over in bed, bumping her forehead on Pietro's shoulder. "We need to move further from HQ."

He turns and puts an arm around her. "Further? Why?"

"I can feel Rogue's guilt at sneaking out from here." She chuckles.

He laughs. "Must be some guilt. Do we need to...what's the word? Punish them?"

"Nah, kids need to sneak out. Isn't that us two weeks ago?" Betsy teases him.

"Might ease her guilt." Pietro reasons. "But I will follow your lead."

"I will simply remind her to be careful." She gives him a kiss. "They're good girls."

"You sure about that? This Kate seems like trouble-maker to me."

"Says Pietro Maximoff."

He smiles. "Trouble-makers recognize each other." He returns her kiss from before. "Sleep. Alice will be up soon."

"No. She's dreaming of her mother, the womb." Betsy tells him.

"Good dream or bad?" Pietro wonders.

Betsy smiles. "Comforting."

That word brings him relief. "Good."

"Yes. She's happy, if quiet, your child." She strokes his face.

He tries to kiss her hand. "Thank you."

"You're a great dad, P." She smiles. "Your Alice reflects that."

"And you are an amazing woman. And I love you."

"Thanks for noticing." She teases.

"My pleasure." He smiles at her. "This is my pleasure, too." He tips her head up and gives her a tender kiss.

"Mmn." She moans softly. "Now go back to sleep, I know you've got target practice in the morning."

He nods and closes his eyes. But there's still a smile on his face.

"I can hear that." Betsy teases as she snuggles in.

"Then you should stop listening." He teases.

"Make me."

He gives an evil grin and starts singing "It's a Small World" in his head.

She elbows him and pulls away to the edge of the bed.

He laughs through the pain. "I'm sorry. Come back please."

She looks at him for a moment. "Oh, alright." She snuggles in against his chest again.

He hums a Sokovian love song in his head. It's melancholy and sweet and far superior to the other song.

Betsy sighs happily and surrounds him with her love.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki opens the door. "Ink! Smudge! Mommy and Daddy are home!"

The cats come running, but there's also another unfamiliar sound and then Thor comes around the corner from their kitchen. "Ah, brother, at last. I wondered when you'd return. I've stocked the kitchen for you."

Steve freezes behind Loki, dropping their bags. "Thor?"

Loki looks just as confused. "Thor, why are you here?"

"We have a problem. Father is missing."

"And?"

"And we must find him." To Thor it's obvious.

Loki raises her chin. "And who is 'we'?"

Thor's brow furrows. "We. The sons of Odin. I know he has not always been fair with you but this disappearance does not bode well. Asgard has many enemies and they see this as an opportunity."

"Asgard is no longer my concern. And in case you hadn't noticed, I am in no position to go looking." She motions to her large belly.

"But if Asgard should fall, Loki, so too will all the realms she guards. " He frowns. "Including Midgard. Surely you have some spell or some trick to search even in your condition?"

Loki reaches back for Steve's hand as the cats rub against her legs. "There are other sorcerers on both Asgard and Midgard. Why come to me?"

Steve takes it, moving closer protectively.

"Are you not the most skilled sorcerer in the nine realms? And also my brother?" Thor asks.

Loki presses her lips together. "Appealing to my ego will not work." She doesn't address the brother part. "Was he taken or did he leave of his own volition?"

"We are uncertain." Thor admits. "And Heimdall sees nothing."

"Heimdall needs his eyes checked." She waddles to the couch and sits so she can say a proper hello to the cats.

"Thor, look, Loki isn't willing to risk her health or our baby's until there's more certainty." Steve approaches slowly. "Why don't you ask our friend Stephen Strange for help?"

Thor sighs. "Very well. But I am not happy about this, brother."

"Poor Thor. How awful that he should be unhappy." Loki sneers.

Steve puts a hand on her shoulder, suggesting that's enough.

"Very well, Loki." Thor frowns. "I will inform you of our progress." He makes his way out and lifts the hammer, flying off.

"The nerve of him." She snuggles Ink against her cheek. "Can we go back to Canada and bring the kits?"

Steve chuckles and kisses her head. "Not quite yet, but I did put an offer on the cabin. Merry Christmas?"

She smiles. "I'm glad. And thank you for making sure I actually liked it first. Good to see that you're learning."

"I'm trying." He hops over the couch to sit next to her. "So how worried should we be that Odin is missing?"

"I'm honestly not sure. He is Odin the Wanderer after all." She rests her head against his shoulder. "I hate him, and yet I feel nothing."

"He wouldn't be scheming against us?" Steve wonders. "Is he still mad you proved him wrong?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." She is resolved not to let that happen.

He wraps an arm around her. "Then I pity him."

"We have enough to worry about without my... prior... life adding to it." She pouts but can't help but smile a little when Smudge rubs against her. "I missed you both so much."

Steve chuckles and kisses her temple. "If I didn't think the drive would make them completely nuts..."

"I know." She gives them lots of kisses. "Don't you just love how I'm his brother when it suits him. No 'how are you' or 'how is the baby' just straight to what he wants from me. As though I should drop everything because that... man didn't tell anyone where he was going."

"Don't let it bother you. He's probably just worried and not thinking straight." He strokes her hair.

"It doesn't bother me." She insists though both know it's a complete lie. She hates that it does. "We need to do laundry."

"I'll do it later." Steve promises. "It's kit time right now."

The cats are climbing all over them. And they aren't kittens anymore. But the weight of them, even when rubbing against their humans' faces nearly cutting off their air, is welcomed and has been greatly missed.

"You gorgeous things." Steve chuckles and scratches Ink behind the ears.

She purrs and leans into his touch. Her tail curls around Loki's hand.

Steve laughs. "She's so your baby."

"Of course she is." She pulls Smudge closer, but he wiggles away. It feels like a metaphor. "Can I have hot chocolate?"

"You can. I take it you want me to make it?" Steve teases.

"Would you mind? No. I'll do it. I have to go pee again anyway." She forces herself up.

"You sure?" His hand goes to her back to help her.

"I'm sure." She slowly makes her way to their old bathroom. As she washes her hands, she looks at herself in the mirror. She barely recognizes herself. It's been a strange journey to where she is now. She takes a breath then dries her hands before making her way to the kitchen.

Steve has beat her there, but he's respecting her request and just making himself a sandwich.

She opens the cabinet with the mugs. "Do you want hot chocolate?"

"That'd be great. Sandwich?"

"Yes please." She sets down the mugs and takes a breath. "I never used to say please unless I was trying to get in someone's good graces. Then again, I used to be above most everyone I knew."

"You're still amazing. Don't think you aren't." Steve smiles as he stacks the toppings.

Loki says nothing but goes to warm up the milk, which she smells beforehand to make sure it's good. It ends up being new. Thor threw the old one away and replaced it. She makes a face but uses it. "Thor is insufferable. How did he even get in here?"

Steve shakes his head. "God only knows. We should check the back door for burn marks."

"Indeed." She looks up. "JARVIS, how did Thor get into the house?"

The cool voice replies. "He requested entry. As an Avenger, he is allowed access. Is this incorrect?"

Steve chuckles. "For this building, JARVIS, please only allow access while we're away if we've given prior permission. It's a private residence."

"I am updating the protocols now. Apologies for the misunderstanding."

"And to be clear, Thor does _not_ have access." Loki tells the A.I.

Steve bumps her.

She looks at him. "What?"

"I thought you were trying to get along again?"

"That doesn't mean he can walk into my house whenever he damn well pleases." She gets the cocoa and other ingredients with staccato movements, never quite slamming things down but getting close to it.

"Agreed. But that doesn't mean he has no access ever." He puts her sandwich near her. "Just only on the rare occasion one of us gives permission."

"Fine. JARVIS, what Steve said."

"And JARVIS, Loki's authority overrides mine in that situation." Steve adds.

"Understood."

Loki's shoulders sag. "Thank you. I don't expect you to understand, but I appreciate you trying."

Steve kisses Loki's ear. "He overstepped his bounds. I get that. And you have the right to be who you want to be, not who he wants you to be."

She turns and wraps her arms around him. "I love you." The hug is awkward with her belly, but it's heartfelt.

He kisses her lips this time. "And I love you, Lo'."

She nods then pulls herself away to finish the hot chocolate. "Have you made your phone calls to let everyone know we're back?"

"I sent a group text?" Steve grins.

"So efficient." She smiles.

He winks. "Just trying to maximize time with the Mrs."

"But you've spent so much time with her already."

"Hardly enough."

She hands him his hot chocolate. "Flatterer."

He blows over it. "Only the truth."

Loki gives him a sad smile then takes her cocoa and sandwich to the dining room.

Steve goes to sit with her. "Have I told you lately that you're gorgeous?"

"I can't remember. Probably." Her foot rubs against his leg.

"Oh. Well, how about brilliant?"

A small smile appears. "No. I don't think you have."

"I better or you might forget." Steve teases. "You're brilliant, my love. Your sharp mind keeps me guessing in all the best ways."

She takes his hand. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult that you believe I need my ego stroked."

"Love, we all need our egos stroked sometimes. But the real point here is that I love you in every way." He squeezes her fingers.

"And I love all of you."

"You better." Steve teases and points a finger.

She bites at it, missing intentionally.

"Brat."

"Dork."

"Are you done? Is it time to cuddle?" He sticks out his tongue as he gathers his dishes.

"Yes and yes." She watches him for a moment. "How do you do that? How do you turn me from wanting to pick a fight to wanting only to be held by you?"

Steve shrugs. "I have the opposite effect on most people."

"That's because you remind them of what they are not. And that can be very infuriating."

"I'm not anything special." He reminds her as he offers his hand.

"You are." She takes it. "You must be. A god became human for you. A man became a woman to have your child."

"Nah, I'm just lucky." He chuckles.

"Take the damn compliment." She says it gently.

Steve laughs. "Yes, love. He guides her to the couch.

She rests against him. She can feel movement in her belly. "Oof. Sarah is getting feisty."

"Good girl." He kisses her head.

"She's going to be a fighter like her father."

"Better, I hope." Steve winks. "She doesn't have a nurse for a mom to stitch her up."

Loki pulls him into a kiss. "Tell me it will all be okay. Lie to me if you must. Just tell me."

Steve smiles. "Of course it will. We're together."

She believes him. How can she not when he's looking at her like that. She returns his smile and finally relaxes. "I love you, starlight."

"You too, night sky." He strokes her cheek.

"Think you can carry me up the stairs?"

"Probably. But I don't want to risk it." He frowns.

She looks at the stairs. "Perhaps we should sleep down here tonight."

"But you love our bed." Steve teases.

"I do." She closes her eyes. 

He cuddles her close. "I could probably carry it down."

"No. Don't do that. I'll be able to climb up." She smiles. "Perhaps I'll turn it into an escalator."

Steve laughs. "Or make yourself a flying carpet?"

That's done it. She sings. "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid."

It makes Steve laughs more. "Oh, you gorgeous thing."

"It's your fault for showing me Disney movies." She takes his hand and kisses his palm.

"Well, you're my Disney Prince."

"Does that make you a Disney Princess?" A playful smile appears on her lips.

Steve winks. "Surely someone mentioned by now? I'm sleeping beauty."

She laughs. "Well it wasn't my kiss who woke you. So who's was it? Oh yes. Phil Coulson." She teases.

"Jealous?"

"Horribly."

"I'm sure he'd kiss you too, if you ask." Steve grins.

Loki makes a face. "No thank you. I only want one person kissing me." Her fingers stroke his jawline.

"Is it Chris Pine? Because he's totally dreamy." He turns his head to kiss her palm.

She blinks in surprise. "How'd you guess?"

"It's those crazy blue eyes." Steve shrugs. "Who wouldn't want to kiss him?"

"Tell me truly, do you want to kiss him, too?"

"Oh, desperately." Steve's starting to lose composure. He's not great at lying even in jest.

"Well now I _am_ getting jealous."

"Liar." He pulls her into a deep kiss.

She responds with an emotional need rather than a physical one. Her hand cups the back of his neck as she holds him in place. Even when Smudge comes to join the kiss, she refuses to stop.

His hands stroke her sides, her belly, her hips. Maybe he misses the more angular male body at times but the heart, the clever mind, the dangerous beautiful eyes are all 100% Loki.

Those dangerous eyes look at him now. "No one will ever take you away from me."

"Damn straight."

She nods then turns to Smudge. "Nor you, my sweet boy." She kisses his cheek.

"Mreow."

Steve smiles. "He loves you too, mother."

"Of course he does. Though he's probably upset we left him for so long." She puckers her lips at the cat, and he rubs against her face.

Steve nods. "Poor spoiled baby. He's going to be jealous when our next kitten arrives."

"We'll still love him. And he'll have Ink."

"Of course. They can be jealous together."

Loki chuckles. "You are not helping me feel better."

Steve winks. "You're welcome."

She rolls her eyes.

"I love you?" He grins.

She rewards him with a kiss. Then another.

"Mmn." He chuckles. "You're avoiding bed."

"I'm avoiding climbing the stairs to get to bed."

"Fair." Steve nods. "Let me help?"

"Take the bags up? I'll join you eventually." She sits up, resting her hand on her belly.

Steve nods and grabs them. "Want me to run you a bath? Make tea?"

"No. Thank you." She stands with difficulty. "I think I just want to collapse into bed."

"That doesn't sound too terrible." He smiles.

"Do we know if the kits have been fed?" She's already moving to the kitchen to do that.

"They won't think so either way." Steve points out as he starts up the stairs.

He can hear the cats meowing all the way up. Only after they stop does he hear Loki slowly making her way up, too. He smiles to himself and sets everything up for bed.

She does her best to stroll elegantly into the bedroom. She almost succeeds.

Steve's in the bathroom, but he has her favourite pyjamas laid out and the covers turned down. She smiles when she sees them. When she walks into the bathroom to brush her teeth, she has already changed. "Thank you."

"Always." He kisses her head.

"Always." She kisses his lips.

"You just about ready? I need to cuddle you something fierce."

"Just about." She gets down to brushing her teeth. "There. All done."

"Excellent." He wraps an arm around her and guides her to bed.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt plays tug of war with the puppy on the floor. "Oh you want the squeaky toy, huh. Is that what you want?"

"And here I thought you wanted it." Jess teases as she looks up from her computer.

He gives the toy a couple of squeaks. "What are you working on?"

Her fingers move over the keyboard. "Locating Dr Drew."

"Any luck?"

"A few leads, nothing substantial." She shrugs. "Also there's a noisy puppy playing with Maedhros on my floor. It's distracting."

That makes him grin. "How very rude of him."

"Right?" She rises from her seat and moves to put her arms around him. "I've got him, Mae. Sick him. Sick him."

The puppy only has eyes for the squeaky toy. He yanks it away from the human and takes it to his bed to gnaw on, making it produce pathetic squacks each time he bites it.

Jess laughs, kissing his ear. "Sounds just like you during sex."

He laughs despite his best efforts. "You are cruel."

"It's how you like me."

"Guess I really am a masochist." He turns his head and kisses her.

"Explains the puppy." She strokes his cheek.

"Ruff."

She holds him close, taking the time to enjoy how her body fits against his. Finally, she sighs. "I think I might have to pull in a favour on this one."

"I assume you're talking about Dr Drew and not me or Mae."

"Yeah. You're everything I could want."

He kisses her again. "Do what you have to do."

She chuckles. "I already sent Fury an email. That's how I have time to molest you."

"Then I'm grateful." He kisses her again

She sucks lightly on his lip. "You know, we still owe Buck and Carol karaoke. Also, we should probably clean if they're coming for thanksgiving." Which seems an odd statement given their place is always spotless.

He pulls away with a nod. "Of course. Just put a duster in my hand, and I'm good to go."

"That'd be hot for karaoke." She teases.

"Ha ha."

She nips at his neck. "You know what I could do to you with feathers?"

Matt licks his lips. "I have a vague recollection."

"Has it been so long?"

"Apparently."

She glances over at the puppy worrying his toy. "Think he'll give us an hour?"

"As long as the squeaker holds up, yeah."

"I'll put a second out, just in case. Go get naked." She slaps his shoulder and pulls away.

"How romantic." He gets up and starts undressing.

"You wouldn't know romantic if it bit you on the arse." She follows shortly, planning quickly in her head as she makes her wardrobe change.

"You're the romantic one in this relationship." He unzips his pants.

She buckles up a corset. "Guess we're fucked, then."

"Hopefully." He gives a wicked smile.

"Awful." She moves to shut the door. "You can sense fire, right?"

He hesitates before answering. "Yes."

She makes sure there's nothing in the way and turns on some upbeat jazz before she lights her torches. "Let's see if I can still do this." She begins a sensual dance, in beat with the music but at a slower pace, like walking in time to a heart beat.

He expected feathers not this. It surprises him. But she has many surprises left. As her dance brings her closer, her skirt brushes his leg and he finally feels some feathers. They're as red as her flames, not that he could tell. It makes his breath catch. He was just getting used to the scent and heat from the flames, the metallic horns, the full bass, the squeaky toy. Now the feathers act as an abrupt counterpoint, soft, whispy. He closes his eyes.

"It's only getting better, love." She puts both torches in one hand and pulls him to the more open area of their room. That's where the dance continues, but now her tempo matches the music's. Although the flames never physically touch him, Matt can certainly feel their heat. Along with the scratch of lace and the continued brush of feathers, it's a genuinely sensual experience.

His growing excitement becomes very evident. The feathers more often then not flutter against his cock when they make contact with his skin. At one point, he grabs the torches. "May I?"

It certainly peaks her curiosity. "Of course."

With a torch in each hand, he slowly begins to move them they way he moves his batons. The fire moves faster and faster as he becomes more comfortable with them. He crooks his arm around her, pulling her against his body. The the flames surround them as he continues moving them through the air surrounding them.

"Matthew." For a man who claims not to be at all romantic, he's doing an amazing job of enchanting his girl. Jess presses against him, her breath drawing deep with arousal as the flames flicker around them. One might call it magical.

Streaks of orange turn back into flames as Matt's arms slow down. "How do we extinguish them?" His voice is low, husky.

Jess grins to herself. "I like to stick them in my mouth."

He smiles. "I feel like maybe you should do that on your own." He presents her with the torches again.

She takes them and puts them out one by one, though she does feel it's a pity he can't see the sexual innuendo of it. As soon as the second is out of her mouth, he pulls her into a hungry kiss. There's as much heat behind it as the torches had. She moans. Her mouth still tastes slightly of the alcohol of the torches but more of him. Her fingers slide over his shoulders and down his arms to grip his hands.

He squeezes her fingers between his. "You are fire."

"So you've said before." She lightly sucks at his lower lip. Trying to think of a single word for Matt, though, seems impossible. He's so many things at once, that's part of what makes him so incredible.

He walks backwards to the bed and sits. She climbs into his lap, legs straddling his. Her arms circle his neck. "Oh dear, I forgot to put on knickers under my skirt."

He kisses her chin, leaving his lips there as he speaks. "Because you're forgetful or a floozy?"

She slaps his shoulder. "Ass."

He chuckles. "Don't worry, I know you're a spy and everything you do is calculated to drive me to distraction." He kisses under her chin.

"Almost forgiven." She tilts her head back for him.

"It works. Every time." He licks up her throat.

"In fairness..." She whimpers slightly. "You don't make it hard."

"No?" He pulls away. "Maybe I should make it harder."

Her eyebrow goes up. "Why?"

"Wouldn't want you to get bored."

"Do I seem bored to you?" She takes his hand, leading it to the wetness between her thighs.

He smiles. "No." He leans forward and rests his lips against her ear. "Your smell is intoxicating."

She chuckles. "And the pheromones aren't even going."

"Definitely not the pheromones." He brings his now wet fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them. "Mmm."

"But tell me what you really want." She tugs at his hand so she can suck on the fingers next.

"You. Every bit of you." He shifts his hips so she can feel just how much.

"I'm yours." She promises in a voice as smooth as the silk she so often wears. A shift of her hips, this time, has them lined up.

Matt pulls her down, kissing her as they join. She sighs in relief, feeling whole again with him. Her fingers dig into his sides as they begin a whole new sort of dance.

As sensual as this is, is undercut by the constant squeaking coming from the other room. It makes Matt smile with the new domesticity of it. "I love you."

"I love you." She strokes his cheek. "Also, how do you feel so bloody amazing every time? Like, I think it actually gets better."

"I'm a very good student."

Jess laughs. "Don't lie." She nuzzles into his neck, nipping at the flesh as her nails scratch down his sides.

"I'm not." He brings her arm up and kisses the inside of her elbow before sucking lightly on her wrists.

That knocks the mirth out of her, bringing instead a fresh wave of lust. "I mean that you're... Oh fuck." Apparently it also steals her argument.

He thrusts up harder.

"Unh." She presses into it. A little more of that and her groans are replaced with shaking breaths and tightening muscles as he sends her over.

"Shit." He never put on a condom, and now it's taking all his strength not to come. "Jess, off."

"What?" She's still half dazed but rolls off of him.

A moment later, and it would have been too late. He falls onto his back as his orgasm begins. "Sorry."

As soon as she realizes, she's cuddling against him again, hand guiding him through. "Shit. I should've realized."

"My fault." He breathes heavily. "Got too caught up."

"Bad." She playfully taps his nose. "I'm not ready for another baby yet. Though, with sex that good..."

"You'd like to have more of it immediately?"

"I was going to say I'd forgive you, but yes please." She smiles and reaches to unclip her corset.

He places a hand on her arm to stop her. "I'd like to do that."

"Well aren't we greedy?" But her hands move to his hips.

"In return I'll let you put a condom on me." He slowly unfastens the corset.

"That hardly seems a fair trade."

"Then what do you propose?"

"That you need to put these breasts you're freeing to good use." She says it like it's obvious.

"Of course." He immediately begins to taste them.

Her hands slide into his hair, keeping him close. "Thank you."

"Mm-hmm." His hands move to her hips as he gently bites her nipple.

"Matt." She gasps. She decides to roll them over so he's on top this time.

He pulls away. "Condom." His movements look a little woozy as he gets them.

She watches with the slightest pout at the separation. Her hand reaches out to him. "Jaa."

"Just..." He grabs a few of the small packages and puts them in easy reach. He returns with one already out of the plastic. He hands it to her.

"You think you're getting that lucky, do you?" She teases him as she helps him get it on.

"I thought you wanted me to be more optimistic." He teases back.

"I'm getting a date night out of this, right?" She laughs. Her foot slides along his leg. "You've certainly earned one."

"Is the date night for me or you?" He lowers himself onto her but not in her, not yet. He nips at her lip playfully. 

She smiles. "The one you earned is for you, obviously."

"Oh. Obviously." He grins. "So listening to a Rush cover band it is."

She sighs with amusement, rolling her eyes. "I guess."

His reply is to suck on her fingers.

"Naughty." She laughs and pulls him into a kiss instead.

He strokes and caresses the place just above her hips before moving down to her thighs. All the while their mouths remain busy with each other.

Those fingers will be the death of her. She's had wet dreams of just what they can do. "Matt." She growls into his mouth, her fingers digging into his back. He makes sure she's nice and wet before pushing into her again. She groans, nails leaving red lines along his lower back. The pain spurs him on, thrusting with force.

There's an immense pleasure in experiencing his strength. Though it's not as impressive as either his agility or intelligence, Jess loves his ability to control and command it. Her hands slide up his spine, one up his neck to his hair, which she tugs. "Fuck, Matthew. You truly are a devil."

"I am." He sucks on her earlobe.

"My personal, wonderful, sexy devil." She gasps, her body surging toward him. Her legs wrap around him.

He grips the headboard to get more leverage.

She gasps loudly. "Fuck, you're incredible." It's getting harder to breathe, harder to do anything other than surrender to her love for this man. Or to the feelings, emotional and physical, that he causes in her.

He can't keep this up much longer.

"Matt!" She gives out a shout that could put Carol to shame as she shudders, nails once more digging in deep enough to draw blood.

The squeaking in the other room stops. There's a scurry of pawsteps. Barking and scratching begin at the door. Jess doesn't even catch her breath before she starts laughing.

Matt rests his forehead on her shoulder and laughs, too. "Guess he's attached to you already." He forces himself up and goes to open the door.

Maedhros rushes in and starts sniffing around, heading first for Jess. As he jumps up on the bed, she quickly pulls up a sheet before she gives him a cuddle. "Who said, huh? Who said?"

He licks her in reply.

She kisses his nose. "Can Matt cuddle, too? Is that okay?"

Matt gets beneath the sheets. Mae is between them.

Even as she gives Mae a good bum scratch, she reaches for Matt. "Have I thanked you lately for how you've changed my life for the better?"

"I'd say you just did." He kisses her.

She smiles into the kiss. "I'd even give up the sex, so long as I knew I could see you every day. And I'd give up that sight to touch you. I'd give up that touch to hear your wise words."

"Now I feel unworthy. I'm anything but wise."

"Please." She snorts.

"I'm a Catholic who dresses like a devil and walks the streets looking for people to beat up."

"Matthew Michael Murdock." She taps his chest with each word. "You make yourself sound like a common brute when you're saving lives. Literally and figuratively. Including mine."

His voice goes soft. "I am a brute. I can't seem to help myself." He takes her hand and kisses her finger.

"If you're a brute, what does that make me?" Her voice matches his.

"Beauty to my beast?"

She strokes his face. "Please, you're an innocent babe compared to my resume. Besides being the more liked and sought after."

"Liked? Doubtfu-" Warm liquid stops him mid-word. He can smell it a moment later. He closes his eyes. "Maedhros."

"What?" She quickly realizes. "Oh, bad. To your crate, mister." She escorts the puppy to his time out and makes him stay there as she comes to help clean up Matt.

He's out of bed and in the bathroom. "We'll need to change the sheets."

"Shower, I've got it." She assures him.

"Join me after?"

"That a request or order?" She chuckles. "I will, but it can't be too long, he can't stay in there."

Matt sighs. "We should take him outside to do his business."

"I wanted him, I'll take care of it." She pauses. "Maybe run a bath instead."

He pulls her into a kiss. "Will do."

She nibbles at his chin. "I'll bring his blanket in, maybe, near the door, so he can nap without feeling too far."

"Sounds good." He lets her go with another kiss.

She pulls on some clothes (his) and goes to take care of the puppy. She's doing her best to reinforce the good habits instead of the bad. Then it's back up to the flat. "You owe your da an apology, Mae. I know you're still little and it was an accident but it's still proper." She's explaining to the puppy as she sets his blanket in the corner and encourages him to settle down.

The puppy looks properly contrite. And when Matt comes over, he licks his hand.

"Good boy, Mae." Jess smiles then kisses Matt. "These sweats of yours are as comfy as they are ugly."

He laughs. "I'm glad you like them. The bath awaits you."

"But my bath pillow isn't in." She teases, running a finger down his chest.

His eyebrows rise. "I did say bath not bath pillow."

"I require many cuddles, Matthew."

"I will do my best to provide them, Jessica." He takes her hand and leads her to the tub.

She decides to get in first, and pulls him down into her lap. Her arms go around his waist and she teases him. "We should get Mae little devil horns to follow you around."

He laughs. "Sorry but I must insist he go through extensive training first."

"Well he'd just look silly with spider legs." She chuckles and kisses his neck.

He can't help but smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of obedience and fight skills."

"Or." She adds. "He could be our cover for that life."

"Cover?" He closes his eyes and relaxes in the warm water.

Jess smiles to see it. "By which I mean he's my little snugglebug who doesn't have to fight because he's too sweet."

Matt laughs. "Now that I can definitely see." He can hear her snugglebug getting curious and start to explore the bathroom.

She keeps half an eye on him as she continues to speak to Matt. Her hands gently pour water over his shoulders and chest. "I thought to offer you the position, but you simply haven't got the qualifications. You're not exactly a man I'd generally classify as sweet."

A smile plays at the corners of his mouth. "No. Definitely not." He's already thinking about heading out, feeling muscle and bone give as his fists make contact.

"Virtuous, sensible, compelling, enigmatic, forthright, handsome, intelligent, moral, conscientious, honourable, good, considerate, passionate, or devoted yes." She kisses the back of his ear. "But not sweet."

"When you do that, I feel like I need to run off a bunch of adjectives to describe you."

She laughs. "You don't. But I like to remind you what a good man you are. I know it can be easy to forget. But you inspire people, in both your masks. You inspire me."

"You inspire me, too." He turns his head to kiss her. "Without you I don't know where I'd be right now. All I would have had is the devil and the guilt."

"Every man carries darkness. Some hide from it. Some emb- Maedhros, no, out of that." The puppy steps away from chewing at the toilet paper and comes to the hand she reaches out for him. "Sorry. I was saying some embrace it, become like Dr Drew. You've found a way to channel it, to use it for good. Like Carol, you like the fight but you control it. I suspect you like that even more, knowing you can shape it to your will to serve your God and your justice."

"I do." He purposefully drips some water onto the puppy. The little guy makes an unpleasant face and tries to shake off the water. "He's definitely your child - curious and pushing boundaries."

She chuckles. "Then I hope he's as devoted to you as I am. And that he learns as much from you." Her hand moves to take his.

"If he could just learn to let us know when he needs to pee so we can take him out, that would be wonderful." He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

"He's working on it. He's still a toddler." Jess sighs happily. "I love you."

"And I love you." He grins. Then he uses a Wicked Witch like voice. "And your little dog, too."

She laughs and slaps his shoulder. "He won't be little long."


	251. Just tell them he's soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for time off. Wanda's having a little trouble. Carol and Bucky do the cute thing. Matt invites Foggy over.

As much as he loves his family, Sam is glad Thanksgiving is over. Around mid-morning on Monday, he goes to Steve's office. "Hey, Sarah, any chance Cap is here and free for 10 minutes?"

Sarah smiles at him. "I think he's on the phone, but you can probably steal him once he's off."

He gives her one of his best smiles. "Thanks." Then he steps into the office.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. No, look." Steve pauses with an aggravated sigh and that's when he sees Sam. He gives his friend a smile. "Decide what you want to do then we'll work the rest out, okay? Thank you."

"Who was that?" Sam can't help but be curious.

"You won't believe me." Steve shakes his head.

Now he's really curious. "The president. The president-elect. Michael Jordan."

"Tony Stark."

His eyebrows rise. "Huh. I'm going to be seeing him soon. I think. It's actually kind of why I'm here."

Steve gives him a look. "Explain."

Sam clears his throat. "I'm taking a few days off to go with Jen to see Bruce. She told me Tony was there last time she went." He pauses. "That's it really."

"Oh. Well, now Tony makes more sense." He leans back and crosses his arms. "Take a couple weeks, you've more than earned it. We'll only call you back for level one emergencies."

Sam nods. "Okay. Anything you want me to check on or do while I'm there?"

"I don't think so, but if Tash is hiding there,tell her she needs to get her ass back up for my baby's birth. And you make sure you're back in time too." Steve points at him.

"Well that would be one of those level one emergencies." He grins.

Steve chuckles. "A woman of Loki's ability going through labour? Yes, we'll both need all the support we can get. And I certainly will never forget that you and Tash were the first to really reach out to her as her own person."

"No problem, man." Sam stands and holds his hand out over the desk.

Steve leans in, gripping it firmly between both hands. "Are you happy?"

He smiles. "I am. Worried obviously but in general happy. You?"

"I'm doing good. I just know it's been such a ridiculous trip since we met. And you've never once stopped being amazing. Even though I know things haven't been easy on you." Steve smiles at him.

"No but I believe in what I'm doing."

He nods then moves to pull him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Thank you." He pulls away slowly. "If you decide you do need me to do something, just let me know."

"Just keep being you." He bumps his shoulder. "And have some fun. You've found yourself quite the lady."

The smile broadens. "That I have."

"Take care of her, and yourself. And maybe let her take advantage of you, just a little." Steve winks.

He laughs. "Oh she already does. I'm thinking of starting a food delivery service."

Steve laughs. "I'm sure she's grateful, though."

"Yeah. I'll let you know when we leave."

He nods. "Perfect. And tell me if you need anything?"

"You got it." He gives a smile before walking out. "Thanks, Sarah."

She waves him off with a smile.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision has dinner ready for Wanda when she finally gets home. This has become their routine. He cooks (or at least tries) during the week. They go out to dinner on weekends. Wednesdays he's allowed to try a new recipe. The other days he sticks to ones she likes. Today they are having spaghetti.

"I am a very lucky." She tells him as she greets him with her usual kiss. She does her very best every day to remind him how much she loves him and how grateful she is he's here with her. It helps her not to focus on how much she misses everyone else. Or that her problems containing her powers are beginning to escalate again.

"As am I." He prepares the table as she gets comfortable. "What was the most exciting part of your day?"

"Some of the children were trying to teach me some local dances." She explains as she picks up the glass of wine he's poured. "I had trouble with the rhythm, but they laughed very much so it was good."

He smiles. "Do I get to see this dance?"

"Maybe after much more wine. I am not so good."

"I bet you're brilliant. At least compared to me." He kisses her cheek and leads her to the dining room.

She holds on to his hand. She can't help but smile at the spread. "Does it ever tire you, doing all this cooking and eating simply for my sake?"

"I find cooking fascinating. And the aesthetics of presentation is also something I'm intrigued by."

She brings his hand to her lips to kiss his fingers. "I am glad."

He leans to tell her a secret. "Sometimes when I cook, I pretend I'm on a cooking show."

She grins. "Have you considered doing one online? People I think would be interested in it."

"I'm not sure that is an image the Avengers wish to project." Though he is flattered she would suggest it.

"That we are simply humans with human interests?" She strokes his cheek. "I think that would go a long way to normalizing us and reducing fear of others. But what would I know?"

He shrugs. "Perhaps I will film myself and see what the others think."

"I admit, I have a bias to watching you." She kisses him softly.

"And I have a bias to your kisses." He gives her another.

"You better." They continue for a while. "I love to kiss you almost as much as I love you."

He smiles. “We will have more kissing after we eat."

"Must I stop?" She pouts slightly.

He touches her lip. "Only for a little while."

She sucks on his finger for just a moment. "Yes, love."

He smiles before pulling back and serving himself food.

Wanda makes a pleased sound as she takes her first bite. "You have changed your recipe? It tastes even better than usual."

"Yes." He happily explains the tweaks he made based on chemistry and balance of flavors. He makes it sound very scientific.

She chuckles and leans forward as he finishes. "I just hope you added it to your recipe card so you will remember next time."

He nods.

"Good. Once again, you amaze me, my love." She smiles warmly.

"My way of attempting to keep up with you." He begins to eat. "I thought I might try another Wakandan recipe this week."

"I'd like that." She nods. "It is an incredible culture. Oh. T'Challa has asked if we would like to join him for dinner again next Friday. He says he is having guests from England we may enjoy meeting."

"I would enjoy that very much." He twirls spaghetti on his fork. "Did he visit you in the lab again?" Vision has been working on not feeling jealous, but it is difficult sometimes.

She nods again. "He brought me lunch today, and brought me more information on my current genetic research. Did you know he is ranked among the top ten genius minds currently alive? He has incredible insight on my work."

Vision's demeanor cools. "Yes, he is on some lists. Does he visit you often?"

"Maybe once a week, if he has time." She shrugs. "He is a kind friend to do so when I know he is so busy."

"I see." His fork rises. "And does he bring lunch for everyone?"

She reaches for his hand. "No, not usually. But he does not ask after the other's fiances either."

He looks at her with eyes that search hers. "We should invite him for dinner."

"That would be nice, I think he wishes to know you better." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Then you will have to help me decide which is the best dish to serve the King of Wakanda." He smiles.

She grins and teases him. "Just make sure you have made before, right? Not another paprikas incident."

"I promise it will be one you have tasted and approved of." He thinks. "Perhaps my meatloaf."

"Your meatloaf is wonderful. So is your paprikas, now." She adds.

"With your help." He smiles at her with gratitude.

She blushes softly. "I have been very flattered that you should take interest in my homeland and culture. It means a lot."

"It is a beautiful culture. One that has created my favorite person in the entire world."

"Pietro?" She teases.

He chuckles. "No, his younger sister."

"It is only twelve minutes."

There's a twinkle in his eye. "It is still twelve minutes."

"That is not so long." She argues. "What if sex was only twelve minutes?"

"I would enjoy every second of it."

She can't help laughing and she moves to sit in his lap and give him a kiss.

He smiles up at her. "You're right. Twelve minutes is not long."

"More important, though. If that is all I have? Eleven are yours. Pietro gets one if he is good." She strokes his chin.

"Then I will steal his." He kisses her.

Wanda smiles. "You become bold, my love. I like it."

His fingers stroke her cheek. "I've become greedy when it comes to you." Still, it makes him happy that King T'Challa received none of her 12 minutes.

"You know I am yours. Not counting my twin, who is nearly as much part of me as I am, you are the only man I have ever loved and the only man I ever wish to love." He nose nuzzles against his.

"Have you had enough to eat? Is it time to hold you close and kiss you?"

She nods. "It is."

He picks her up, moving through the table as he does so as not to have to shift the chair. He pauses next to her place so that she can take her wine if she wishes. Then he carries her to the couch.

Wanda laughs, indeed taking her wine with them and offering him a sip. "You have not yet told me of your day."

"I visited the vibranium mine. It's very interesting." He tells her about the safety precautions required to ensure the safety of the workers and about the few people he met there.

"That is fascinating. I must admit, I find vibranium more valuable than even what it costs." Her fingers gently follow one of the silver veins on his skin.

"It's properties are extraordinary. Wakanda is lucky it had such strong leaders. If the English Empire had managed to take over the country, the world would be a very different place."

Wanda nods. "T'Challa speaks of it often, the strength of his people."

"They are as strong as you."

"I am grateful to learn from them. More so to share this with you." She caresses his neck. "I do not think I could manage this without you."

"You could. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for." He kisses her before she can protest.

She sighs, stroking his chest. "If you say so."

"I say so. So it must be true." He turns back around so she can't see his face.

"Vizh?" She tugs his chin back to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He gives her the best smile he can muster. It looks completely fake. "More wine?"

Her brow furrows. "Do not make me pull it from your mind."

"The more I learn of the world, the less I understand it." It is something he has been struggling with lately.

"What is your concern, love?"

"That the more I learn the less I'll know."

Wanda laughs softly. "Yes, that does seem to be the lesson of life."

"It is strange. And people are...contradictory." In truth is one of the things he loves about them.

"Yes. They can be." She gently strokes the bridge of his nose.

His eyes sweep over her face. "And now I feel as though we should be doing more kissing. I still have much to learn." He gives a small smile.

She raises her eyebrows. "Tell me more of your feelings."

"Well, I don't believe I've mastered the art of nipping yet. And I have yet to work on gently opening your lips to allow entry of my tongue."

"This is true." She chuckles.

His fingers graze across her cheek. "Which should I work on first do you think?"

"Should you not nip your ways to my lips first?" She asks.

He nods. "Should I start here?" He kisses her neck.

She smiles. "Perhaps lower?"

He opens her shirt a bit and kisses her shoulder. "Here?"

"Mmn... Lower."

He opens her shirt more and kisses the top of her breast. "Here?"

"Getting closer." She guides his head down her belly, slowly leaning back.

"Here?" He kisses just below her belly button.

Her legs spread to make room for him. "Almost."

He unfastens her pants and uses a finger to gently lower her underwear.

She takes a deep breath. "So close."

"You will need to shift if my lips are meant to go there."

She does, glad to give him access.

He pulls her pants and underwear lower. Then his fingers gently move her labia apart. "I am working on my nipping, correct?"

"Yes. And gently pressing your tongue past my lips." She moans softly.

He can't help but smile at that. "I had meant the lips of your mouth, dear one." He gives a gentle bite to her thigh.

She groans before teasing him. "You were not specific."

"No. I was not specific." He slides his tongue along her slit.

Her hips buck. "My Vision."

"My Wanda." He kisses her softly, sucking on her just a little.

Pleasure flows through her and she strokes his head, opening up to share it with him. He tastes her new wetness. His tongue pushes past her lips.

"Vision!" Her head falls back and get eyes close to shut out all that isn't him.

His hand slides up her torso to her breast. The fabric of her bra feels smooth against his skin. As he squeezes, his tongue tastes more of her. It's intoxicating. Her belly presses up against his arm as it struggles to contain all her pleasure. Her skin begins to emit a faint red glow.

Vision does not notice. The fingers still at her labia begin slow circles as his tongue continues to explore past her lips.

As orgasm takes over, telekinetic energy bursts from Wanda, knocking over furniture and books around them. The wine glass cracks and breaks against the floor. Vision himself is thrown back. He looks up in surprise. "Wanda, are you alright?"

She tries to catch her breath. "Sorry. I did not mean to do that." She's close to tears.

"It's alright." He returns to her, kneeling next to the couch and pulling her against his chest. "So long as you are fine."

Pressing into him, she nods. "I am sorry. You are not harmed?"

"I am not harmed." He assures her.

"I do not know why that happened." Her fingers curl into a fist.

He pets her hair. "Hmm. Perhaps I have gotten too good at kissing."

That makes her giggle softly. "You are very good."

"Mmm." He kisses her head. "Feeling better?"

"Mostly." She sighs and frowns.

"Is this the first..." He's not sure what to call it. "...uncontrolled episode?"

"Not. Not precisely." She thinks back, remembering several occurrences, especially that one they had to call Loki for.

"When was the last?" He's wondering if they should call her brother.

Wanda considers it. "I sparked, this afternoon, picking up a file."

He looks at her with surprise. "Is this a frequent occurrence?"

She nods.

The surprise turns to worry. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not wish to worry you." She looks down. "I have handled."

"Have you?" He does not mean for it to sound accusatory. "Wanda, I'm not sure what worries me more - that you are having episodes or that you lied to me about them."

"I did not lie. I simply did not bring it up. I. I was frightened you might lock me in again." She feels shamed, a bit.

"Lock you in?" The connection between them still open, he feels what she felt during their fight, the pain when she made him so dense he fell through the building. He tries to show her his perspective, how all he wanted was for her not to be hurt.

She breathes deeply. "I am sorry." She shows him only the briefest flash of the torture she endured afterward.

He holds her tighter. "Dear one, that is what I feared could happen."

"It is what you agreed to." She reminds quietly as she leans in to him.

"It is not. Not that."

She tilts her head. "You read too literally and did not see between the lines."

"Yes. I suppose I did."

"People always have agendas."

He nods. "Have you spoken to anyone here about your...?"

She quickly shakes her head. "Who could I speak to besides you?"

He considers. "Who helped Carol out of her coma? Could they not help?"

"I do not know." She frowns.

"Perhaps you should call your best friend King T'Challa." There is a hint of tease in his voice.

"I am fine." She tugs away slightly.

"You are not fine. I felt how much this scares you." He cups her cheek. "Wanda, I am concerned because you are concerned."

Her hand goes over his. "Vision. I will find a way through this. We need not both worry."

He kisses her lips. "I would feel better if you asked the King if the person who helped Carol could at lease consult with you."

She bites her lip then nods. "If you are with me."

"I am always with you." He kisses her again.

"My love." Her arms circle his shoulders.

"My dear one." He buries his nose in her neck.

She holds him close, treasuring him as the precious thing he is.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I just have no idea what to do or get for their birthday." The admission comes as Carol tries to tidy while the girls nap on the couch, fallen asleep after a couple episodes of Peg Plus Cat.

"It's their first birthday." Bucky points out. "A small gathering. A small cake with one candle for each of them. We help them blow it out, and they go to town on the cake. For the adults, we have a bigger cake and sandwiches or something."

"No, dummy." She punches his shoulder. "I mean their gift."

He looks at her. "They're gonna be one. Get 'em a toy and some clothes."

She frowns. "But I want them to feel special. I never felt special for my birthday."

"Doll, they're not gonna remember." He sighs. "We could maybe ask Loki to do some magic."

She shrugs, looking at a stuffed elephant before tucking it into the box. "I was thinking more, like. We could do a tradition or something? Like how Lestat gives Claudia a doll every year on Interview with the Vampire?" She's not sure he'll get the reference but hopes it speaks for itself.

"We could give them each an ornament."

"I kinda like that." She smiles. "You're not worried it's too Christmas-y?"

"Well that's when their birthday is. And anything else will just pile up until there's no room left."

"True, but you don't think they might want us to try to keep it separate? I mean Jess is around the same time and... No, that's a bad example." Carol laughs at herself.

Bucky gets another idea. "Okay, this is kinda sappy, but maybe we give them a picture of ourselves and write a letter to each of them telling them, I don't know, how we see them, what we hope for them, maybe what we've been doing?"

Carol looks up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "That's adorable."

"Yeah?" He half expects her to make fun of him.

"I really like it." She stands to pull him into a kiss.

He smiles against her lips before returning it.

Her arms wrap around him, tugging him closer. Unfortunately it stops there as a sleepy Becky starts fussing.

Bucky takes a breath then another kiss before going to his girl. "Is someone tired?" He cradles her in his arms. "Yeah?"

"Da bear." She sniffles.

"Right here, Becky Boo." He hums his favorite Romanian lullabies as he rocks her.

Carol smiles and cuddles Lina before she can start fussing too. "Bed time?"

"Da." Becky starts to calm, her thumb going to her mouth as her eyes drift shut again.

"How'd I make something so perfect?" He wonders. "I'd do anything for them."

Moving closer, Carol kisses his cheek. "I know. Me too. Our gorgeous little angels."

He takes Becky to the nursery and gently lays her down. "Night, angel. Sweet dreams."

Lina gets a kiss to the head as Carol tries to place her without waking her.

As soon as she's down, Bucky wraps an arm around his wife. "So I met with the publisher today. It didn't go great. They want a Steve Rogers exposé. I'm seeing the one from Penguin tomorrow. Hopefully they'll be better."

Carol nods. "Those assholes will kick themselves once you're a best seller." She kisses him softly and leads him out of the room.

"Hope so. I did have some good news though." He grabs the baby monitor while she grabs a blanket. "I finally got in touch with one of Tracy's friends. He said he'd help me finish Tracy's book." They head to the back porch.

"Amazing." She stretches, shoulders popping. "Did I tell you Cosmo contacted PR about an interview?"

"Seriously? That's awesome. Are you gonna do it?" He sits in the porch swing they bought at the end of season sale.

She cuddles in next to him. "I don't know. Apparently someone in PR let slip to the media that the mysterious mother of Pietro's baby is my best friend, so they're begging to do some sort of besties and babies piece. I don't know if I'm okay with that."

His face drops. "Oh. Yeah. Definitely turn that down." He can't imagine that Jess would agree. And if she did, who knows what she would do. "You should go on Fallon again."

"I do miss Jimmy. We could have a playdate on air, maybe." She smiles.

That makes him think they can do better. "You wanna invite him and his family for a for real play date?"

Her smile widens to a grin. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He chuckles. "You coulda just asked, doll."

"But you feel better when you think it's your own idea." She teases with a nudge. "If anyone should go on his show, it should be you. Generate press and interest around your book."

"I don't have a book yet." He tilts his head. "I mean I do but it isn't a published book. Besides, you know I'm not good at that sort of thing."

"Fine, your manuscript. And I'll come with you. Or Steve. We could maybe suggest something for Christmas, like baking with Bucky."

"Baking with Bucky." He smiles. "I like that. But Steve's the real cook. Baker. Whatever."

"Show's not about him." She nips at his lip. "Know what we need?"

He gazes at her. "Nope. What do we need?"

"Enough mistletoe to cover every ceiling in our house."

He laughs. "You know it's poisonous right? Probably not a good idea with Chewie and the girls."

She shrugs. "So we get the cheap plastic crap and I spend the holidays kissing you senseless."

A finger strokes her under the chin. "You don't need mistletoe to kiss me senseless, doll."

"True, especially when you're halfway there to begin with." She chuckles and demonstrates.

He chuckles against her lips. But then he gets down to business and gives her a proper kiss she can feel to her toes.

She strokes his cheek with a happy sigh. "So tell me, Mr Danvers, any Christmas wishes yet?"

"The girls' first picture with Santa. You in a sexy Mrs Clause outfit. No global threats."

"At least one of those I can guarantee." She grins.

"Just one?" He gives her puppy dog eyes.

"At least." She assures him. "And getting the girls to sit with Santa may cause the third not to happen."

He laughs. "Just tell them he's soft."

"Might just work." She laughs too.

"Speaking of mythical beings, have you heard from Jess?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering how she's doing after the whole Germany thing." He's been worried about her, but he's tried not to show it for Carol's sake.

"She's been reveling in her new puppy." She tells him. "And scouring the interwebs for any sign of her father."

He smiles. "I'm sure the puppy is keeping her busy. Any luck on the father search?"

"Nothing she considers worth mentioning." Carol shrugs. "Though we both know I'm the second last she'll tell."

"You're also one of maybe five people she'd tell."

"Maybe." She shrugs again.

"Absolutely." He kisses her temple. "You're her family. She trusts you more than anyone else."

She nods. "And she'll try to keep me out to keep me safe."

"And you'll do your best to be there for her." He holds her a little tighter. He looks up at the dark sky. "How long has it been since you've flown? Like really flown. The way you used to."

"A week?" She grins at him.

He smiles back. "So you don't need to go out again for a while?" It's clear he's telling her is okay to take off and do whatever she needs to to feel better.

She snuggles against him. "Not right now. I'm comfortable here."

"Me, too, doll." He grins. "Scary words."

"You too." She nips at his lip.

Carol's phone vibrates. It's another picture of the puppy. This one is of him playing tug of war with Matt.

She chuckles and shows Bucky. "Looks like Jess isn't the only one falling in love."

Bucky laughs. Then he starts using an announcer voice from his day. "A battle of wills. Who will come out on top as the most stubborn individual in Jess's life. Will it be the blind lawyer who refuses to law or the new puppy with teeth of steel."

Carol giggles. "You mean it isn't Jess, herself?" Another photo is sent; this time with Maedhros tackling Matt.

"They were battling for second place. That puppy really is cute." Bucky has been thinking about getting a dog, but he figures they should wait until the girls are older and maybe for Chewie to pass. He'd never say the last to Carol though.

"Yeah. And he's a real sweetheart. Jess has him going to training classes already." She flips through some more photos she has.

"I'm thinking when we get our first dog, we should get an older one, one we know is good with kids."

Her head goes to his shoulder. "All they want is soft."

"So you agree?" He wants to be sure.

She nods. "We'll find the right one, when we're ready."

"When we're ready." He leans his head against hers.

"Until then, how about a chinchilla?" She teases.

He makes a face. "Not unless you're gonna be the one to clean the cage."

"Or a bunny. They could pet a bunny."

"Again cage."

She rubs his thigh playfully. "And how about a daddy? He's soft and good to rub."

He chuckles. "He does like to be rubbed."

"Like this?" Her hand moves slowly closer to his cock.

"Mm-hmm. Is mommy thinking of being naughty?"

"Never." She chuckles and resumes the innocent cuddles.

"I think the girls will be fine with Chewie and Jess's pup for now."

Carol smiles. "And all of daddy's cuddles. You know you're their most favourite thing ever."

"Next to you." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I knew I'd be domesticated one day. Never knew I'd enjoy it this much."

"While I fought it violently. Until I met you, and then it suddenly made total sense." She tilts his head to meet her eyes. "How could I do anything else?"

"You? You can do anything you want. I'm just thankful you want this."

She laughs. "And I had to steal you right out from under Captain America's nose."

He strokes her cheek. "And I can't thank you enough."

"Oh, I know." She chuckles.

He kisses her. It's returned, slow and tender.

"We should send Jess a picture of us kissing."

"Are you really that desperate for a picture of her middle finger?"

He laughs. The monitor wakes with the sound of a baby fussing. It lasts for five seconds then goes quiet again.

Carol sighs as it stops. "How is that scarier than all the aliens and wars and terrorists and super villains combined?"

He laughs. "Because you have a warped perspective? Sorry, doll, but I'll take that over war and super villains."

"You'd see our daughters sad or hurt?"

His brow furrows. "You think war and super villains won't hurt them?"

"But their pain is scarier to me, I can punch those others."

He nods. "That's the difference between us I guess. Between diaper rash and New York City getting destroyed, I'll take diaper rash."

"I'll punch the things and save the city." She points out. "The rash will come back no matter what I do."

"And that is why you are a leader of the Avengers and I'm part-time." He boops her nose.

She nips at his finger. "I thought that was to be with your babies?"

"It is. You save the world. I treat diaper rash. Bucky Barnes - House Husband."

"Are you happy with that?"

He considers lying. "Most days."

She shifts, legs across his lap. "How can I make it better?"

He gives her a smile. "You already do."

"You sure? I can't support you more?"

"I'll let you know." He makes sure her legs are covered by the blanket. It's chilly tonight. "Anything I can do to support you more?"

She snorts. "Like you don't do enough?"

"I don't know. Do I?" He really doesn't seem to know. He's been thinking a lot about the wedding reception they never had and that honeymoon they never took. He's been thinking a lot about Tracy, too, and not wanting to have regrets.

"Definitely. More than your share." She leans in to take a kiss.

Afterwards, he take a breath. "I think it might be time I met my niece and nephews."

She nods, taking his hands. "I'm sorry my accident and then... Everything got in the way last time you wanted to try."

He shrugs. "Truth is I probably should have done it last year."

"You weren't ready, that's okay." She strokes his jaw. "Everything is different now."

He nods. "Yeah." He presses his lips together, something he tends to do when he's uncertain and over-thinking things.

She attempts to draw him out. "Will I come with you? Or maybe they could come for dinner?"

"Do you think we should? I was thinking someplace more...public?"

"It's just suggestion. The best choice is the one you feel most comfortable with." She squeezes his hand.

"Maybe I'll let them decide." He presses his lips together again. "I'm just not sure they'd be comfortable coming here, you know?"

She nods. "Of course. We're complete strangers. That could be down the road. Let's start with coffee."

He nods. Then he looks at her and gives a small smile. "Thanks."

"For what? Being your wife?" She taps his nose. "I'm here for you, honey. Baddies, babies, or nieces and nephews."

"Baddies and babies I know how to handle. It's the nieces and nephews I don't know shit about."

Carol shrugs. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah. We better." He looks at her. "We're about to have another niece."

"Really? I thought Loki was just getting fat?" She teases.

"Ha ha." He says it without mirth.

She nudges him. "You worried?"

"Not about Loki. Which is kind of weird." He shrugs. "Steve is gonna be a great dad."

"But about Steve?" She tilts her head.

"Nah. He'll be good."

She nods and kisses his head. "And me?"

"You're always fine as long as you aren't in a coma and are allowed to fly."

"And...?" She raises her eyebrows.

"And...Jess isn't shutting you out and the girls are okay?"

"Well, true." She admits. "But I wanted to lead you to my need for you."

He smiles. "Right."

"It's quite a big need. And it aches and throbs when you're not filling it." Carol teases.

He laughs. "I feel like I just walked into a nudey pic."

"Not yet, you haven't."

Bucky shakes his head as he looks at her. "You are almost too much."

"Thank you." She laughs and kisses him.

"No. Thank you."

She pouts at him. "It's getting cold. Carry me in?"

"You got it, doll." He gathers her in his arms before standing. She has to open the door then lock it when they're inside again. But after that, he carries her to the bedroom.

She starts kissing him as soon as they close the bedroom door. She refuses to stop even as he tries to place her on the bed. He ends up falling on top of her because of it. Neither mind. In fact, it makes them laugh. Then they go right back to kissing.

"Bucky, you. You incredible man." She has a tight grip on his face, holding him in place. Her thigh strokes his hip and her foot, his calf.

He finally pulls his arm out from beneath her. His hand goes under her shirt.

She giggles, still sucking on his lip. "You are such a breast man."

"I really am." His lips move to her jaw line.

"How I won you with these little guys..." She tilts her head for him.

He lifts his head to look at her. "Well I'm not _just_ a breast man."

"No, no you aren't." Her fingers trail over his neck. "You're big on personality."

"Strength of character. Smarts. Grit." He kisses her between each descriptor. "You've got it all in spades."

"Damn straight." She moans happily. She lets her hands wander down to tug at his shirt.

Eventually they both lose their shirts. Pants are the next goal. Carol cheers when she gets Bucky's to his hips. Then she flips them so she can straddle his legs as she tugs his pants off them.

He laughs, rubbing his face. Then he smiles up at her. "Does this mean I'm in the nudey picture now?"

"Oh, you are the nudey, honey." Her fingers tug at his boxers.

He lifts his ass to help her. "I feel so pretty."

She shrugs. "Probably because you are." She tosses his underwear aside and begins kissing his hip.

His fingers rake her hair. A stray thought enters his mind about how he really is a house husband. It leaves quickly as her lips move closer to his cock. He sighs her name in response.

Carol chuckles, then peppers kisses along his length. "Tell me what you want. How can I prove my devotion and unending desire tonight?"

He bites his lip. "Wear the top of that sexy baseball number you have and treat me like a bad ball boy?"

She grins at him and pulls away to find her Red Sox jersey. She pulls it on and the red cap. It's left open as her hands go to her hips. "Goddamnit, James. You have one job."

He grins. "Hey, it's not my fault the guy is super sweaty. I gave him a fresh ball."

"So it's his fault, now?" One hand moves as she speaks, causing her open shirt to move and give a glimpse of her breast.

That glimpse is sexier than her being naked, at least according to his cock. "He's a bad pitcher. So yeah, his fault."

She rolls her eyes. "What would you know about it? You can't even throw three feet to an open glove."

"It was a cold day. My hands were numb." He slides a hand up her thigh. "Besides I've got other talents."

"Somehow, I doubt it." She moves closer.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't." His eyes slowly travel over her body.

"Maybe I'm just here to fire you?"

"Lookin' like that?" He raises an eyebrow. "Or is that to ease the blow?"

She tilts her head. "It's against regulations to fraternize with the staff."

"So you're firing me so you can fuck me?" He gives her a cocky grin.

"It's probably the best thing you can do for the team." She teases.

"How's that?"

"You're not throwing balls at my guys' heads anymore and I'm in a better mood." She smirks. "Less yelling at them."

"So I'm fired." He looks at her for confirmation

She nods. "You can pick up your last cheque Friday."

"Huh. Guess I better start looking for another job." He starts to get up.

"You better make sure you get a good reference, first." She shoves him back down onto the bed.

His smile is wide now. "Yes, ma'am." The lust in his eyes makes them darken.

"Doesn't show much enthusiasm." She teases, finger sliding up his inner thigh.

"Oh I'm enthused."

Her finger circles the base of his cock. "Really? I'm not so sure."

It dribbles with pre-cum. "Lady, just tell me how you want me to show it."

She bites her lip with a grin, eyebrows rising.

"Well?"

"Insert tab a into slot b?" She taunts playfully as she moves to straddle his lap.

He grabs her ass and pulls him onto him. "Like that?"

She gasps. "It's a start."

He sits up to kiss her hungrily.

She's just as hungry to return it, tugging him off the bed. "I'm gonna ride you so hard."

"Oh yeah?" His feet find the ground. Then he's up and pushing her against a wall.

"Buck!" He gets a moment until she's oriented again before she slams him to the floor. "Stay down."

He gets a little dizzy from his head hitting the ground. He shakes his head then returns to kissing her.

She's grinding against him and not being shy about it. He said he wants a powerful woman? She's happy to give it to him.

"You're fucking amazing." He kisses her. "You also fuck amazingly." His teeth scrape over her bottom lip.

Carol laughs. "Why thank you. I have to say you're much better with these balls."

He barks out a laugh. "Thanks, doll."

"No problem." She playfully slaps his leg.

He lies back down. One hand glides up her stomach and caresses her breast.

She presses into his touch. It only encourages her to work harder against his hips.

"Fuck." He moans. His body is on the brink of exploding. A moment later his seed bursts into her as he cries out something that may or may not be English.

Carol cries out loudly. Just a bit more rubbing and she's right there with him. She collapses against him, sweaty and happy.

"Hot damn." He's breathing heavily and isn't sure he'd be able to stand if required to. "That was..."

"What you needed, I hope." She takes a deep breath, tucking her head under his chin. "Now you gotta do the husband thing and take care of me."

He huffs out a laugh, but his arms wrap around her. "Whatever you need, doll. I'm gonna be the best damn husband ever. Just tell me what you need." With how strong she is, Bucky sometimes forgets she sometimes needs a safe space to be a regular human.

She cuddles in. "You, your love. The security you give me."

"You got it. All of it." Then he smiles as he teases her. "Even if you are a Red Sox fan."

"I will end you." She mumbles against his throat.

"At least it's better than the Yankees." He gives her ass a soft pat.

She rolls her eyes. "At least they never sold my team."

"Good point. Go Red Sox."

Carol laughs. "Good boy."

He takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Promise?" She looks up at his face, her many insecurities flashing across her own.

The backs of his fingers brush her cheek. His eyes are full of love and hope and a certainty that comes from having lived through some truly horrific experiences and come out the other side. "I promise."

"Good." She hugs him tighter, brlieving his words with perfect trust and love.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Daredevil comes into the apartment by the window and takes off his mask. He smiles as he hears Maedhros run over to greet him. "Hey there, Mae." He bends over to pet him. "Go take me to your mother."

The puppy barks a few times and runs in circles before leading the way to where Jess has parked herself on the floor with her computer.

"Any leads?" He bends over to give her a kiss.

She kisses him slowly. "Venezuela. Any bruises?"

He sits on the couch. "No. It was pretty quiet tonight actually."

Closing her laptop, she moves to sit in his lap with her arms around his shoulders. "I could kick your ass, if it helps?"

He chuckles. "That's alright. It wasn't that quiet."

"So now you'll watch our naughty child so I can go out for a bit?" She teases gently. Mae is actually being very good, curled up near Matt's feet.

"Of course. By the way, Foggy misses you. You should go by and say hi."

"I'll peek my head in." She nods. "Won't stay if what's-her-face is over. She's bloody insipid. How does he stand her?"

"It's an opposites attract thing. Also, Foggy has a thing for blondes, or so he tells me." He kisses the corner of her mouth.

She smiles. "Yeah, I could see that. Guess I'm the exception."

"To every rule."

She chuckles, then presses her lips to his ear. "Tell you a secret. Some of my hair is blonde. Just not that on my head."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rise. "And which hair would that be? The ones here?" He tickles her underarm.

Jess squirms. "You know full well I shave those."

"Oh so they don't come out blonde?"

"I suppose they would, if I allowed that much growth." Her finger brushes the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. So the you meant your legs." His hand runs over her outer thigh.

"Clearly."

"Clearly." He pulls her into a real kiss.

She feels herself melting into it, all the way to her toes. "You make it difficult to leave."

"Then don't."

"You did say it was quiet." Her fingers walk down his throat. "You're still in your armour, it must be uncomfortable."

"It is." He licks his lips. "Care to help me take it off?"

Her fingers make their way to his zipper. "I suppose I could. I don't suppose it means you'll put on something nice so we could head down to the bar for a bit?"

"I'd love to." He caresses her hand. "Maybe we can invite Foggy and Marci to join us."

She jumps on the opportunity to help Matt build things back up with Foggy. "That sounds good. Sam told me earlier she was having 80s night. Sounds like something you'd like."

He pretends to have a microphone and sings. "I wanna know what love iiiiiis. I want you to show meeeeee."

"I read online that song is about God." Her hand wraps around his. "Not a woman."

That makes him stop. "Huh."

She strokes his jaw. "But I suppose we all put our own meaning into songs, don't we?"

"I suppose." He gives her a small smile. "How good is the lead in Argentina?"

"Terrible." She bumps his chin. "It's Venezuela. And it's a great lead, from the Israeli secret service."

"Right. Sorry. It's the Nazi's who go to Argentina. Hydra I guess goes to Venezuela." He rests his head against hers. "When do you leave?"

"Haven't booked anything yet. I thought I might check with you." She admits softly.

"I appreciate that. So then I guess the lead isn't time sensitive."

She shrugs. "There's a small window."

He nods. "I still vote for you taking Carol."

"You think so?" There's something needy, almost childlike to her voice.

His fingers tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "She can prote- help you better than I can."

"We both know it's not just that."

He kisses her fingers. "Noodle, if you feel you need to go alone, I trust you. If you want me to go with you, we can ask Bucky to puppy sit." He puts her hand over his heart. "But you and I both know these people are dangerous. And Carol is the quote strongest unquote person we know."

She nods slowly, she knows he's right. "Maybe it's stupid, but I'm just. I'm scared. I don't want to face this."

"You don't have to. More importantly, you don't have to do it alone."

"No, Matt. I'm the reason he keeps experimenting, why he creates and tortures so many." Her fists tighten with her resolve. "I have to make it stop."

He massages her hand. "You will. We will."

It takes her a few minutes to come to her decision, but he can tell by a change in her breathing. "I want you there. And Carol. And Bucky and Pietro, if they'll come. Everyone I trust to make sure I don't become his monster after all."

"You got it."

"Thank you." She kisses him tenderly.

He touches her lips. "I should change so we can go downstairs."

"Go shower, I'll call Mr Nelson."

He waits a moment. "Um, do I need to move you?"

She laughs. "Yes, yes you do."

He kisses her then shifts her ass off his lap. Her legs are moved just enough to get up.

"I miss you already." She teases as she pulls out her phone.

"Uh-huh." He heads off to the bathroom.

Jess lays across the couch, one hand reaching down to scratch Maedhros as she calls up Foggy.

He answers quickly. "Hey, stranger. I was just telling Matt it's been too long since I've heard from you."

"Sorry, I've been dealing with shit." She pauses. "Has he been seeing you behind my back? That asshole."

"I did warn you. I heard you got a puppy. Maedhros? I approve of the name.”

She chuckles. "Why thank you. You should come up and meet him when you come over."

"Is that am invitation?" He smiles at Marci.

"More of a demand." Jess grins.

He laughs. "Well how can I refuse? What day?"

"Well, we're thinking to go down to the bar tonight, but I know your schedule is busy." She pauses as Maedhros stands up to start licking her face. "But. Ugh. Down, mommy's busy. We can work with your schedule."

Foggy is laughing. "Well lucky for you, Marci and I both happen to be free tonight." He mouths 'please' at her despite her slightly sour face. Marci had wanted to stay in. She rolls her eyes and nods without enthusiasm.

Jess has tackled the puppy down to the floor. "Matt will be so happy. Come up here first, and we'll all go down together. Cool?"

"Cool. Well be there in like 45 minutes. See you then."

"See you." Once she gangs up, she starts giving Mae a thorough rub down. "Who's mommy's sweet boy? Who is it?"

His tail thumps loudly against the couch, and it looks like he's smiling at her.

"So good." She gives him many kisses to his head.

"Someone is happy." Matt notes. "Want to pick out my clothes?"

She looks him over, eyeing the towel around his hips. "Drop the towel and we're good to go."

His brow furrows. "I don't think Foggy and Marci would agree."

"Their loss." She rubs Maedhros's head then sends him to his kennel. "Let's go casual but just a little chic." She rises to follow Matt to their bedroom.

As she gets closer, he takes the towel off.

It's a glorious sight, one she never tires of. "You're a cruel man, jaa." She kneels before him, hands sliding up his legs.

"Well I figure if we take 10 minutes to get ready, we still have 35 minutes to kill." He smiles at her.

"Oh, is that what you figure?" But she's never minded bowing to his desires. Not when she's often so needy herself. His words earn him a sucking kiss to his belly.

He guides her back onto her feet. He kisses her softly.

Her arms circle his waist. "I don't get to taste you?"

"You're Jessica Drew. You get to do whatever you want."

"I want to taste you. I want take you in my mouth until you tense with pleasure." Her fingers trace over his spine. "I want to hear you beg me, because I know no other could ever pull that from you. Not you. You who will not surrender. You who would rather die than allow evil men to win."

He kisses her again. "Do it."

She smirks against his lips. Then firm hands push against his chest, forcing him to sit on the bed.

He plops down.

"You look positively edible." Her mouth finds his, then moves slowly with sucking kisses along his jaw and throat as she moves her body lower.

The feel and smell of her coupled with her words from before already have him hardening. "I'll take that as a good thing.”

Her finger trails down his chest. "Oh yes, my devil. I desire you madly. You drive away all other desires or wants. I just want to please you."

"You definitely please me, spider."

"I'm no longer addicted sex. I'm addicted to your smile, your happiness." Her mouth has made it back to his stomach and her nails scratch his thighs. "Learning to let your love in has helped me heal. Taught me to love properly."

He sucks in breath at the sharp discomfort. "You taught me, too. Saved me."

She looks up at him. "I love you." After that, words stop and are replaced with the soft sounds of sucking and moans as she takes his cock in her mouth.

"Jesus." He's breathing heavily as she fills every one of his senses. He ends up not needing 35 minutes. She has him panting her name and begging within 5 minutes. He's completely undone in 7. But they are an amazing 7 minutes.

Jess swallows as he finishes. She used to hate swallowing, but with him it's become a want. So she can keep a part of him inside after the one moment. She knows it's silly, but she can't help it. She rises to claim his mouth again.

Matt kisses her deeply. "You're amazing."

"Thank you, jaa." She strokes his cheek softly. "But you might need another shower."

He takes a breath. "Completely worth it."

Her lips move to his ear. "And you're going to have to hold me down and take me deep later tonight. Maybe on the roof? Or on the stairs up?"

One corner of his mouth quirks up. "Well that's only fair."

"I thought so. Now wipe that sweat off and I'll find you something sexy to wear." She smiles and strokes his lip.

"You got it, noodle." He forces himself up and uses the towel to wipe himself, putting it in the bathroom.

She watches him unashamedly as she finds a pair of jeans and a black silk shirt for him. Then she searches out the dress he bought her in Thailand. It seems like a good night for it.

"Thank you." He accepts the clothes and puts them on.

"Thank you for letting me enjoy how you look." She smoothes her dress and moves to put on a little make up.

"You're very welcome." He puts on his shoes. "We should take Mae out to do his business."

"Two minutes. I just want some mascara." It only took a few months into their relationship for her to realize Matt didn't care for the feel of most make up, so she keeps it to just eye make up unless she's doing something special.

He goes to put Mae on his leash. This gets the puppy super excited. It makes Matt laugh.

Jess joins him. "What are you doing to my baby?" She pockets a bag of treats to award the puppy once he's finished. "Shall we?"

"I'm making him happy." He gives her the leash and takes her arm.

They head downstairs. "No wonder he loves you."

"Oh I know he loves you more." They use the entrance that doesn't require them to go through the bar. Mae immediately seeks out the patch of grass and starts sniffing around.

"Only because I let him sneak in bed if you're out when I'm not." She teases Matt. Once Mae does his business, she gives him a treat but lets him explore a little more.

He seems especially interested in a specific patch of grass. He tries to pee there, but he's pretty much out. Only a few drops emerge. Matt can hear them hit the grass.

Jess chuckles. "You silly boy. Must you own all of it?"

He looks up at Jess as thought to say 'of course'.

"If you're finished, young man, I've got an elk antler with your name on it." She gently tugs the lead and gives his walk command.

He follows after her, tail wagging.

She's so tempted to pick him up, though she knows it's bad for him. She takes Matt's hand to resist the urge.

He gives it a little squeeze. "Mae has been good for you. I'm glad you convinced me to get him."

"He makes me feel a lot more confident." She admits.

"And now you have another guy who adores you."

"I've always had guys who adore me." She shrugs. "This is different. He depends on me, he trusts me. He doesn't care who or what I was. He loves me, now."

"That makes two of us." Matt kisses her cheek.

She smiles. "Three, if we count Alice. I completely understand Carol's choices now. Why she wanted to have kids so quickly."

"You do?" He looks a little perplexed.

"Yeah." She opens their apartment door. "She fell in love with a man who spent much of his life as a tool. He has a basic need to feel needed, useful. Carol is self aware enough to know she's far too independent to really fill that. It scared her to think she might lose him so she made sure he got exactly what he needed."

Matt stops. "Are you saying she got pregnant to coerce him into marriage?"

"No. I'm saying she got pregnant because she was afraid he'd revert to Winter Soldier without the anchor." She lets Mae off his leash and he prances about happily.

"Oh. I see. I interpreted 'lose him' differently." He pulls her close. "He and I are very different that way. I need the devil."

"He was a choice for you." She reminds him gently.

"True. What about you?" He cups her cheek. "Did you choose? Or was it forced on you."

She stills. "It was forced on me. But I ended that life and chose to start over. And I don't mean leaving Hydra."

"I'm sure SHIELD was no better."

"I am a new woman, so I have a new costume that I chose. I live in no one's shadow."

"Only your own." He kisses her.

She sucks softly on his lip. "Or sometimes my boyfriend's, but only for sex."

"I'm sure he appreciates the exception."

"He'd better, or I'll return his Christmas gift." She teases.

"I don't need a Christmas gift."

She tugs him closer by sticking her hands in his pockets. "You'll find this one is highly functional and useful."

He chuckles. "Of that I have no doubt."

"Besides, you know I like to spoil you."

"I do. I also know I don't deserve it." He kisses her before she can tell him he's wrong.

"You got me a puppy." She murmurs before kissing him again.

"I did. And he's highly functional and useful." He grins.

"You bloody asshole." She giggles.

There's a knock at the door. That sets Maedhros barking.

"Oy." Jess points at him as she reluctantly pulls away from Matt. "Get that? I'll calm him."

Matt walks to the door. "When you come in, ignore the dog until he calms down!" After he gets an okay from the other side, he opens the door. He's wrapped in a hug by Foggy that gives him a broad smile. "Hey."

"Maedhros, calm. Easy." She has him by the collar as she walks him slowly to the door to smell the new people. "See? Nice. Now stay down. Good boy." She smiles at their guests.

Foggy gives her a hug next. "I'm so glad you called." Only then does he crouch down to say hello to the new puppy. "He's a handsome little guy."

Jess winks. "He gets his looks from his dad. I've still got mine."

Foggy and Marci both laugh.

"Let me just get him distracted and we can go down." She promises, leading the puppy to his kennel and giving him a large piece of antler to chew on while they're gone.

"He's cute." Marci gives a small smile. She's not really an animal person. "You look good, Matty."

"Thanks. Shall we?" He gestures to the door.

Puppy distracted, they're able to head downstairs fairly easily. They find a free corner in the table and order - a pitcher for the boys, pint of guiness for Jess, and a martini for Marci.

"Beer snob." Foggy teases Jess.

"Yes." She replies. "I don't like drinking piss."

Marci is just trying not to look too disgusted at everything.

"Well..." Foggy looks around. "Seems a little too upscale to me, but I guess it's okay. The beer is better than Josie's that's for sure."

Jess raises her eyebrows. "That's not much of a challenge."

"How's your martini, Marci?" Matt asks, trying to make her feel welcome.

"Surprisingly good." She takes another sip.

Foggy beams. "Awesome. You know, I kinda miss slumming it. The bars we go to now are just so full of pretentious people."

Marci sighs. "At least they shower."

Jess can't help a snort. "There is that."

Matt nods then takes another drink of his beer. 

Foggy sets down his empty glass. "Hey, have you heard from America? Is she doing okay?"

"Carol says she hooked up with that Babydoll kid." Jess offers. "And she's one of the more dedicated ones in the training."

"Wow. So she's doing well. That's great." The smile on his face is the one he used to get when helping the people in Hell's Kitchen. It's a smile of gratitude that he was able to help someone.

Jess nods. "Thanks."

"No. I'm just really glad it worked out. Makes representing those Wall Street jerks bearable." Foggy tells her.

She chuckles with a nod.

A wistful smile appears on Matt's lips. "At least Wall Street jerks mean you can afford to take the other cases."

Foggy shrugs. "Yeah. But it isn't how we planned to work."

"Please. Like life ever goes as planned." Jess rests a hand on Matt's knee.

"Guess not." Foggy refills his glass from the pitcher.

She smiles. "And sometimes we have to get our hands dirty in order to clean up properly. Like you're doing now."

He nods and looks at Marci. Turning back to Jess, he tells her that Jessica Jones sends her regards. "She's really not good at social interaction." He seems amused by it.

Marci just rolls her eyes. She puts up with this for Foggy but it's really not her scene.

"Well, no. She doesn't like people." Jess grins. "Can't say I blame her. There's a lot of assholes out there."

"This is true." Matt lifts his glass. "People keep telling me I'm one of them, and I'm inclined to agree."

"Definitely." Jess kisses his cheek.

"Hear hear." Foggy toasts before drinking.

With a chuckle, Jess swallows some beer. "It's both a blessing and a shame there aren't more like you, Matt."

"Thank you, noodle." Matt smiles.

"Mostly blessing, because I like that you're all mine." She teases, tugging him in for a kiss.

Foggy blushes a little and smiles at Marci. Marci smiles back, shaking her head.

He leans in and kisses her cheek. "So I got an interesting case from our good friend Claire."

"Is she still our good friend?" Jess wonders quietly.

Foggy isn't sure how to respond to that. "I, uh, why wouldn't she be?"

Jess nods her head toward Matt but says, "Technically I've never met her."

Matt decides to help Foggy along. "Interesting case?"

"Right. Have you heard about that Luke Cage guy in Harlem?"

"I heard he's kind of hot." Jess offers helpfully. "And as stereotypical for Harlem as a self righteous asshole devil is for Hell's kitchen."

Matt tries not to choke on his drink. When he's sure he can speak without coughing, he swallows. "Is this Mr Cage in legal trouble?"

"Police arrested him." Foggy confirms.

"... for vigilantism?" Jess needs to sure.

"In a way. He assaulted a police officer."

But Jess shakes her head. "Your office wouldn't bother with such a small charge."

"He has powers." Foggy tells her. "And it happened when he was being framed for the murder of a businessman who was the brother of a politician."

Matt adds. "That politician went to school with the head of the police there. And the said businessman was actually the head of a gang. The whole thing reeks of conspiracy."

Jess furrows her brow. "Is Jonsey working on it?"

"She is. Seemed real keen to when she heard the name." He leans in. "I think they may know each other."

"You could say that." Jess smirks. She doesn't get much from her somewhat friend, former drinking buddy and co-private investigator, but she did get that out over a bottle of tequila.

Foggy's eyes go big. "You know something. Spill it."

The thumb and first finger of one hand form a circle, while her other first finger slides in and out a few times. Marci wrinkles her nose in mild disgust.

"Holy crap. Really?"

Matt furrows his brow. "I must have missed something."

"They fucked." Jess fills him in. "It might even have gone somewhere if Jonesy didn't shoot him in the head."

"Ouch. Yeah I can see how that would be a deal breaker."

Foggy looks at her with respect. "I need to start hiring you as my PI."

Jess grins. "I'm pretty sure I told you that before."

"Yeah. I've actually submitted your name. The firm only uses certain PI's." He explains. "You have to get on the approved list." 

"Doesn't matter. I've got plans of my own anyway." Jess winks.

"Do they involve being vulgar? Your very good at that." Marci points out.

Jess makes a peace sign, but holds it backwards. It's the British version of 'F off'.

Foggy is clearly unhappy by his girlfriend's remark. "Come on, Marci. Jess isn't nearly as vulgar as...what was his name? Tonkins? Tosh...?"  
"Rankin." Matt supplies. "Stuart Rankin. Now that guy was definitely vulgar."

Marci rolls her eyes. "Doesn't mean she isn't vulgar."

He turns apologetically to Jess. "We've been working a lot of hours lately. It's stress."

"It's completely fine." Jess shrugs. "She's probably not used to seeing you flirt with anyone else, either."

'But we're not..." Foggy seems suddenly unsure. "I mean we aren't. If we were, well, then maybe. But we aren't." He points to his friend. "Matt knows we aren't." He turns to Marci. "Is that what this is?"

Marci lifts an eyebrow. "I have no idea. You're stuttering like an idiot."

He looks down at his beer. "Pretty sure I always stutter like an idiot."

"Not in court." Jess reminds him, rubbing his arm.

That earns her a proper dirty look from Marci. "If you did, I wouldn't need to point it out."

Matt clears his throat. "Do you still karaoke, Marci? I remember your go-to song was, I want to say, Need You Now."

"I don't really have time for silly things like that anymore." Marci frowns, then tries to nice it up. "But it might be fun to go out for a change."

Foggy gives her a small thankful smile. "It would. Maybe the four of us could go to dinner and, I don't know, dancing?" He looks at the blonde to see her reaction.

Marci shrugs. "As long as it's not someplace like th- Josie's."

He takes that as a sign they should leave. After gulping the rest of his beer, he notes the time. "We should probably get going. We've both got motions we need to work on."

Jess's fingers dig into Matt's knee, a sign that she's fighting to stay polite. "If you have to. But don't be strangers, okay?"

"You neither. I'll call you later about getting together." He hugs Matt then Jess. "And if you ever need a dog sitter, let me know."

"Funny you should say that." Matt says.

Jess smiles at Matt. It's faked, but only he would know. "Thanks for reminding me, jaa. We want to take a trip, to sort of celebrate our one year. I saw some great seat sales to down south next week but I didn't want to book before we asked you."

"Yeah. Sure. I can do that." Foggy says. "And Tina uses a doggy day care nearby that she swears by. I can put him in there while I'm at work. If that's okay."

"Sounds fine, especially since this is kind of last minute. You're the best." Jess gives him a warm hug.

"I know." He still beams from the compliment. He holds his hand out to Marci.

Marci takes it. "Nice to see you both again." She rises, not wanting to prolong the goodbyes.

Outside, Foggy's smile disappears. "I try with your friends. You could at least be cordial with mine."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was perfectly nice. I like Matt."

"So then what do you have against Jess?" He clicks the alarm for his car to open the doors.

"Nothing." She pulls the handle. "My problem is the way you look at her."

Foggy stops in his tracks. He looks at her in amazement. A large smile appears. "You're jealous?" His eyes grow. "You _are_ jealous."

"It's not jealousy. It's because she's your best friend's girl. Has been for a year and you're still acting like a fool about her. No wonder Matt pushed you off." Marci gets a little mean when she's defensive.

He looks confused. "How was I acting like a fool exactly?"

"I mean generally." She huffs and takes her seat. The fact she has no real proof only proves his conclusion.

He gets into the car and chuckles. "It's almost cute how threatened you are. But like you said, she's Matt's girl. I don't have a chance. Believe me, I tried." He takes her hand. "Don't make that face. It was before we got back together."

She continues to pout. "Just remember that. I'd hate to have to throw a lawsuit at her."

"A lawsuit? That seems excessive." He pulls out of the parking space. "And just what would be the basis of your suit?"

"I'll make it up. Just so long as she's in legal hell." She crosses her arms. "With no time to flirt with you."

Foggy laughs. "I promise you she's a friend and nothing else."

"Better be."

Back at the bar, Matt chuckles. "Well that was interesting."

"Let me guess, she's expounding upon all my non-virtues to Foggy as we speak." Jess speaks in an easy voice, reaching for Matt's beer as she's finished hers.

"She's jealous. Thinks you and Foggy were flirting." He chuckles. "She actually threatened to sue you if you tried to steal him from her." He turns to her. "Please don't pretend to just to upset her."

"That's kind of pathetic."

He shrugs. "It's human."

Jess pouts a little. "You don't really think I'd do that, though? Do you?"

He licks his lips. "I plead the Fifth."

She hits his arm before crossing her own.

"Do I need to apologize?"

"You just accused me of being willing to cheat simply to fuck up my friend's life for a laugh. I'm not sure an apology is enough." She starts digging through her purse for some money.

"Cheat? Who said anything about cheating?" His blinks a few times. "Do you consider flirting to be cheating?"

"You didn't say flirt. You said steal."

He holds up a finger. "I said pretend to steal."

She puts some 20s on the table. "Because that's so much better."

"And now you're angry. I'm sorry." He didn't think she'd be so sensitive about that.

She looks down at her hands, voice soft. "I don't cheat."

He puts his hand over hers. "I didn't mean to imply that. I'm sorry."

It takes a moment but she turns her hand to take his. She'd broken up with Pietro so she wouldn't cheat on him. She'd hurt him when it could've been made slow and easy. Matt should know better than to even joke about such a thing.

"How about we go back up to our baby." Matt suggests.

She nods. "Yes please."

Matt stands and waits for her to lead the way. She leads him back up, but her playful mood from before seems to have completely left.

"Did you want to go out on patrol after all?"

"Not sure." She calls Maedhros from his kennel, going on her knees to give him a rub and a hug.

Matt kneels behind her and starts to rub her shoulders. He hates these moods of hers. He never knows how to help get her out of them.

She leans into him, pulling his arms around her instead. "My weakness nearly destroyed a good man. But I couldn't lie to him, I couldn't let him think there was anything left. Not when I already moved on."

"I know." He kisses her neck through her hair. "You agreed earlier that I'm an asshole. Guess I subconsciously needed to prove it."

"You're still better than me."

"I'm not." He gives her a squeeze. For some reason, 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock' comes to mind. He had to memorize it as an undergrad, and it's never really left him. He recites all but the last two lines of the first verse. "Let us go then, you and I, When the evening is spread out against the sky Like a patient etherized upon a table; Let us go, through half deserted streets, The muttering retreats Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels And sawdust restaurants with oyster-shells: Streets that follow like tedious argument Of insidious intent To lead you to an overwhelming question..."

She seems to almost melt into him, her tenseness retreating as he speaks. Finally she sighs. "I'm sorry. I keep thinking I'm past all this but I'm not sure I ever will be."

"It's okay. We all have things like that." He gives her some examples. "My dad's death. Elektra."

"Neither of those were your fault. They made a choice." Though she tousles the ears of the puppy snuffling at her leg, she finds she can't look at Matt. She's afraid that instead of seeing the man who earned her love with long talks and hard won trust she'll only see her consolation prize. The first thing with a dick she was able to shove into bed instead of facing herself.

"We all make our choices." He places a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad I made the choice to be here. Might be my best choice."

She laughs softly. "That only proves that you're insane."

"And that you're insane for loving me." He rests his nose on her shoulder and breathes her in.

"Oh, sweetheart. There's so many better reasons to question my sanity." The hand that isn't petting her dog, moves to pet Matt's head.

"Let's go out tomorrow night. Find a live band somewhere." He suggests. Seeing Foggy and Marci makes him want to try something normal.

She smiles. "You sure you can handle normal people two nights in a row?"

"I'd like to try." He smiles. "If need be we can always go out after and clean up the streets."

"Un-huh." She chuckles. "That's the bit I believe."

"I'm not surprised."

She finally tilts her head to kiss him. "You're an asshole but you're mine."

"You're a diva, but you're mine." He chuckles. "Although I gotta say Marci kind of out-diva'd you tonight."

"I'm not that much of a diva." She pouts.

"Only as much as I'm an asshole." He concedes.

She bumps him. "Liar. You're the king of assholes."

"It's good to be the king." He quotes. His Mel Brooks education came from Foggy as did his Monty Python.

"I never got my hot stairway sex." She teases mildly. Maedhros barks at both of them then runs to play with one of his toys. "See? Even Mae's offended."

"You didn't seem to be in the mood after I stuck my foot in my mouth." He pulls away and massages her shoulders again.

She leans forward, hair falling over her shoulders. "Does that sound at all like me?"

He really doesn't know how to answer that. "It's what it felt like."

"Guess it just shows how you've changed me. Sex doesn't solve everything anymore." She puts her hands on his. "Or anything, really."

"I'm glad. Of course if you still want sex ob the stairwell in happy to oblige."

"Maybe later." She moves back to sit in his lap.

His arms move around her. "It's enough to hold you." He rests his chin on her shoulder. Sounds of the puppy ferociously fighting a stuffed toy can be heard.

Jess holds to Matt's arms. "He's absolutely gutting that poor thing. We'll have to get another. Again. Maybe for Christmas."

"He sounds happy." Matt realizes that makes him happy. "Do you think he misses his family?"

"Maybe at times." Her head rests against his. "But I think, like us, he's come to understand family in a new way."

He smiles. "Yeah."

"That said, I should call Pietro. But right after I demand a bubble bath with cuddles." Yet she seems reluctant to move.

"You mean after I agree to giving you a bubble bath with cuddles." He gives her a squeeze. “I'll prepare the bath while you call."

She turns so she can hug him. "I love you. And thank you."

"You're welcome. And I love you." He kisses her before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

As she gets up to make her call, she sighs. She needs to work harder, to deserve that love. For now there are favours to ask and apologies to make yet again.


	252. I celebrate my existence every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro gets a surprising call. Jess's birthday is celebrated, whether she wants to or not. Loki visits the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess's birthday gift: http://www.noblecollection.com/Item--i-PRP-LR-2770

Pietro jumps on the couch next to Betsy. "Alice is asleep. And I am all yours."

Betsy glances up from her book in amusement. "I take it that's a good thing?"

"Isn't it?" He gives her a smile that makes most girls melt.

"Let me mark my page." And though she's melting on the inside, Betsy has mastered the art of hiding it simply to drive Pietro nuts.

"I am an impatient man, Betsy Braddock. Yet somehow I am always waiting for you."

She sets the book aside and grins at him. "I love you, too."

His smile changes to one of genuine affection. He leans forward and kisses her.

The kiss is kept soft and tender. "What would you like to do?" She strokes his chin.

"I would like to keep kissing you and holding you." He kisses her again.

"I suppose I can allow that."

He scoots closer and kisses her again and again.

She can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "You're too adorable sometimes."

"Only sometimes? I will have to work on this." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I think you're fine, sweet." She smiles. "Plus the baby completely ups your cute."

He laughs. "Well this is good I guess."

"Maybe not. I shouldn't have to beat so many girls off you." She winks.

"I will always outrun them and run back to you." He promises.

"Even the pretty ones?"

"Even the pretty ones with large breasts and low-cut outfits." He gives her a chaste kiss.

Betsy chuckles. "Are you suggesting something?"

He looks at her innocently. "No. Not at all."

She returns a dubious look.

He chuckles. "Truly. I was only adding more color? Is that the saying?"

"Of course you were." She kisses his nose.

He smiles. Just as he leans in for another kiss, his phone rings. He completes the kiss before seeing who it is. There is surprise on his face. He answers the call. "Hello, Jess."

Betsy sighs, looking mildly unimpressed.

"Sorry to bother, I'll make this quick." Jess apologizes.

"It is fine." Pietro leans back but takes Betsy's hand.

"I just. I wanted to make sure you are good." She takes a breath. "And to see if you're free next week."

"Next week?" He looks at his girlfriend. "I have a few trainings to teach, but I can make become free."

She tries to figure out how to say this over the phone. She speaks carefully. "It would mean a lot to me. And Alice."

The tone of her voice, the chosen words all tell him this is not only serious but potentially dangerous. "Consider it done. Just send me the details so I can prepare."

"Thank you. Give Alice a kiss for me, and I'll let you go." She feels relieved.

"I will." He grins mischievously. "And you give new puppy and Matt kisses for me." He winks at Betsy.

Jess chuckles. "I'm not sure Matt will appreciate a kiss from you, but I will. Now you treat Betsy nice, if she's going to be watching our little one."

"I always try. Good night, Jess."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Betsy's eyebrows are up. "So?"

"I think she has found her father." There is surprise in his eyes. "And she wants my help."

"Will you give it?"

"Yes." He tilts his head. "Are you okay with this?"

"If you are. I don't want you guilted in to it." She takes his hand.

"It is not about guilt. She is my friend." He tells her. "And I know how difficult it is for her to ask for help."

Betsy nods, kissing his fingers. "Then I have no issue. I just wished to be sure."

He smiles at her. "Thank you for being worried about me."

"Please. Isn't that what we do?"

He smiles. "Yes it is.”

"Good." She pauses. "Oh man, does that mean I'm taking Alice solo? Will she be okay?"

"It does. And you'll be fine." He smiles. "And there are lots of babysitters in training." He winks.

She sticks out her tongue. "I prefer to think of myself as a step mum in training."

He laughs. "I meant in Avengers training. But yes that works, too."

She laughs. "Oops."

He smiles and leans forward. "I should have explained better."

"Close enough." She smiles back. "Movie and beer?"

"Sounds wonderful." He kisses her.

"Mmn. So which are you getting?"

"I will get beer. You choose movie." He takes one more kiss then goes slowly upstairs to the kitchen. He doesn't use super speed to give her time to make a selection. But it doesn't take her long. She's definitely in the mood for the Princess Bride.

When Pietro comes down, he brings popcorn in addition to the beers. "You know me. Always hungry."

"Will popcorn be enough?" She teases and takes a handful.

"For now." They settle in then start the movie.

Betsy mouths most of the lines between bites. It's a longtime favorite.

Pietro has only seen it once before. He does find it amusing though. Unfortunately during the ROUS scene, Alice begins to cry. "Keep it playing. I'll be back." He goes to see what's wrong, picking up his little girl to sooth her as best he can. "Papa is here."

Her little arms wave in distress. Her rabbit seems to have escaped to the floor.

"White rabbit fell?" He bends down to pick it up. He brushes it against his lag. "Now I wonder how he did that. Is he late for a tea party?"

She grabs it by the ear before putting the thumb of the same hand in her mouth. It calms her substantially. She looks up at him with those big blue eyes that are starting to show flecks of green and makes a noise that very much sounds like 'papa'.

He smiles. "Ready to go back to sleep? Or do you want to stay with papa."

Alice yawns and returns to sucking her thumb, head pressed to his chest.

Pietro kisses her head then places her gently back inside the crib. "Do not let rabbit escape this time."

She snuggles it close.

He smiles at her. "Sweet dreams, Alice." He blows her a kiss then quietly leaves.

Betsy has stretched across the couch in his absence, usurping his spot. And, apparently, his beer. He lies on top of her without a word. She groans. "P..."

"Yes, B?"

"You're like 2000 stone."

He slides so that he's only half on top of her.

"Close enough." She bumps him with her shoulder as she focuses on the movie again.

He reaches around her for more popcorn. She playfully moves it just out of his reach. He raises an eyebrow then stretches to reach it. Laughing, she tries to put it further out of his reach. He pulls his hand back, pretending to be disinterested. Then, when she relaxes, he uses his speed to grab a handful.

"Is that how you want to play?" She uses her powers to lift the bowl high.

"I am not the one playing. I just want some popcorn."

She sighs. "As you wish." The popcorn lands within easy reach.

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek as he gets some more. Only after does he catch the reference. He smiles. "I love you, too."

Betsy grins. "About time. So slow."

Pursing his lips, Pietro makes a decision. He stuffs what popcorn is in his hand into his mouth then tickles her mercilessly. She squirms and bursts into helpless giggles.

"Say magic word." Pietro demands as he continues to tickle her.

She tries to catch her breath. "Please. Please."

He stops, sitting up and stretching.

Betsy holds her ribs as she looks up at him. "Why am I watching movies when I could be watching you?"

He shrugs. "Because I have no plot?"

"True enough." She tugs him down for a kiss.

He smiles against her lips between kisses. "You taste buttery."

"You taste like I love you."

"Oh do I?" He chuckles.

She nods. "One last serious question before I get around to taking advantage of you. Are you telling Wanda?" Her hand slips under the side of his shirt.

He exhales slowly. "She is my sister. I will not keep it from her."

"She won't be happy." Her hand is soothing more than anything, at the moment.

"No. But she would be more unhappy if I were to lie to her." He strokes her cheek. "Are you not happy?"

She smiles at him. "Only worried that you'll give up too much of your happiness to try to fix everything."

He looks into her eyes. "I have learned that only Jess can fix herself. Besides, she is not my responsibility anymore."

"But she is your friend."

"Yes. And I will help where I can."

"Good." She chuckles. "Now kiss me like the fool you are."

He pulls her into a passionate kiss as Buttercup marries the prince.

She moans happily, thumb rubbing his side. "Pietro."

His lips brush against hers. "Yes, Betsy?"

"You're adorable."

"I will take it." He kisses her again.

"And sexy." She adds, a hand tangling in his shirt.

He smiles. "That's better."

She raises an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Pietro looks like it should be obvious. "Sexy is always better than adorable to a man."

"I disagree. People toss about sexy like it's nothing." She rubs his chin. "But an adorable man like you can be admired constantly for more than his looks."

He can't help but chuckle. "You are a talented seductress."

Betsy grins. "I'm just playing to my audience, who happens to be an incredibly sweet man. Not the sexy type you fuck once, but the kind that's worth keeping."

Her words make him think of Jess again. His smile falters just a bit. "There is something you should know."

Her brow furrows. "What?" She gently strokes his cheek.

He gives her a serious look. "I am not left handed." Then he tickles her with his right hand.

"Ah!" She laughs and tries to squirm away.

He stops when his lips find hers. She tugs him closer. She wants to be sure he knows he's everything she wants. After several long kisses, Pietro pulls away just enough to note that they are no longer watching the movie.

"That's okay. We can just start it over and ignore it again." She winks.

He wrinkles his nose. "That would mean I have to get off you."

"No, that's simply not allowable." She chuckles at him.

"Then the movie must continue." He places soft kisses against her lips, a contrast to the hard stubble around his lips.

"We could make our own?" She suggests playfully.

"Oh? What kind of movie?" His fingers play over her lips.

They get a kiss. "Probably very boring to watch."

He laughs. "Not if you use your weapon."

"Aren't you my weapon?"

"And here I thought it was a sword."

"Oh." She teases. "I was thinking of your sword."

He smiles and purposely misinterprets. "I don't use a sword."

She raises an eyebrow. "You won't."

"I don't." He taps her nose. "Doesn’t mean I won't."

"You sure?" She grins.

"Oh, I'm sure."

She taps his nose. "I guess we'll see."

His eyebrows rise. "You wish to make a movie now?"

"Yes." She nods. "But the kind with no cameras, director, or extras. Just you, me, and a whole lot of action."

A grin spreads over his lips. "I think I'm going to like this movie."

"First scene; our handsome hero sees the girl but he's shy and still hurting from his last relationship." She uses her fingers to make a frame for his face.

His smile disappears. In its place is a look of melancholic longing.

Betsy smiles. "But our hero is adorable and he accidentally lets his interest be known."

He chuckles. "How does he do that?"

"I think he whistles."

Pietro gives a soft wolf whistle.

Betsy laughs. "Perfect."

He kisses her palm. "And then what happens?"

"She looks over and sees him." She smiles softly.

"He blushes and smiles back. Then says Sorry. I meant it as compliment."

"Then it's good I took it that way."

He smiles. "My name is Pietro."

"Hello, Pietro." Betsy chuckles. "I'm Betsy. But I think you know that."

"I do. You are, well, famous."

"Hardly." She bumps his chin.

He gives a shy smile. "You are famous to me."

"That makes much more sense. You shouldn't be shy."

"I am not very good at this."

Betsy shakes her head. "Just be yourself."

He shrugs. "Being myself didn't do me so well last time."

"Then she clearly wasn't the right one." Her fingers stroke his neck. "You deserve a woman who loves you, not what's underneath your clothing.

"And you deserve a man who respects you." He smooths her hair. "All of you."

Her smile grows large. "Good thing I've found one."

His eyebrows rise. "How can you be so sure? We've only just met."

"I've got a feeling." She winks.

"Like this?" He kisses her.

Her cheeks pinken. "No, that's an entirely different feeling. But welcome."

He slowly nods. "Then like this?" He places her hand over his heart.

"That's the one." She agrees.

His hand caresses hers. "I very much like this one."

"Me too." She bites her lip. "I think we should turn the movie off and head to bed."

He kisses her. "Okay." He sits up and turns off the television.

She takes his hand as they head to their room. "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course." He kisses her hand.

"I worry about you sometimes." Betsy admits.

He stops, brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you go so fast. I fear you'll miss something." Her arms go around him.

"Then you must help make sure I stop and appreciate the moments."

She nods. "When I'm with you."

He gets a faraway look. "Funny thing is, when I go fast, I can see the details better. It's like time stops for everyone else."

"Just don't get lost, okay?" She tugs on him lightly. Pietro follows her to the bedroom. Betsy smiles at him, pulling away gently to begin undressing.

Pietro crosses one arm around his chest. He rests his chin on his other hand and watches intently.

Betsy pauses. "What?"

He smiles. "I'm enjoying the moment."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You." Her clothing is tossed to the hamper and she saunters over to the bed.

"Is this not what you meant?" He removes his shirt in a motion that he would describe as slow but most everyone else would describe as swift.

"Adorable." She insists before flipping on her back.

Pietro chuckles as he slowly removes his shirt. "You know if you call anyone else adorable I will become mad with jealousy." He pushes down his underwear and walks to the bed.

Betsy grins as she looks up at him, one arm over her head and legs slightly spread. "Please, you're the one with all the admirers."

"Crushes nothing more." He climbs into bed.

"You need to stop being so roguishly charming." She rubs his arm.

"But then you may not like me anymore." He pouts.

"That's not the only thing I like about you."

He smiles as he moves closer to kiss her. When their lips meet, there is a heat behind the tenderness. A hand at the back of his neck tugs him closer, and she rests a leg against his hip.

"I love you." He tells her between kisses. He also tells her with his hands and the way his chest grazes over hers.

"Love you, too." Her thumb rubs the edge of his beard.

The kisses continue. For a man who can move so fast, it's amazing how slowly he can stroke and tease her. But she loves it and she loves returning that affection, loves taking the time to make sure ever hair is on end and every nerve alive.

He doesn't enter her until they both feel like not doing so would be excruciating. She gasps softly, her fingers on his face. "Please, love."

He does his best to give her all she needs. Not for the first time is he glad that Alice has been sleeping through the night. And as always, Betsy is left in awe of his compassion and consideration. She holds him close, kissing any skin she can reach. His body melds with hers. The only part of his body that moves quickly is his middle finger. He uses it with assurance against her labia.

"Pietro." She gasps again. It's perfect. _He's_ perfect. She begins to tremble as orgasm takes over.

In that moment, his body vibrates as he works towards his own. A blink later, and he's coming, too.

Betsy holds him close as they slowly come down. "Wow. Just. Wow."

He nods his agreement. Pulling out, there is a condom around his cock. The sneaky bastard had put it on at super speed before he entered her. She had trusted he might do just that and has a moment of being glad her trust paid off before she gets lost in his eyes again.

He lies on his back and pulls her close. His fingers guide her chin up so he can take a kiss. "You are amazing."

"Thanks." She grins. "You're still adorable. In a mischievous, roguish sort of way."

"And you are still beautiful inside and out."

She smiles and gives him another kiss. "I know. You keep telling me."

"Well I do not wish you to forget." He boops her nose.

"I won't. Promise." She chuckles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Standing outside the apartment, Matt is nervous. He shouldn't be. He knows Jess will be happy just by the fact he knew and tried. Still, it's early. He woke up and snuck out as she slept. He listens to make sure she's still inside. Then he takes a breath and goes inside holding balloons and a chocolate cupcake. He sings. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Jessica. Happy birthday to you."

Jess looks up from her coffee with a smile, and her pleasure can be heard despite her grumping. "I thought I told you to forget about it?"

"You did, and I chose to ignore your request." He sets the cupcake in front of her.

"Typical." She reaches for his hand before it gets too far away. Maedhros has run over, barking until he recognizes Matt. "I appreciate the thought but it's not... I've never celebrated it."

"It's time you started." He kisses her softly. "And I'm taking you out tonight."

"Out or _out_?"

"Out for dinner and dancing out." He gets himself some coffee.

"Wow. You'd think there was something to celebrate." She's somewhat impressed.

"Pretty sure there is." He kisses her cheek before sitting down.

She leans down and pulls Mae up to cuddle in her lap, giving the puppy a kiss on the head. "Is it puppies? Puppies are a good thing."

He doesn't miss a beat. "Puppies and their human mothers who love them and whose existence we celebrate today."

"I celebrate my existence every day." She points out before putting the squirming dog back down.

"Jess, just accept it."

Jess sighs, with a small pout. He's right, as usual. Why should she complain when he's finally spoiling her as she so often claims she wants? "Of course. It's always nice to have an excuse to pretty myself up."

He gives her a pleased smile. "That's the spirit."

"Do I get to know where we're going or are you going to try to surprise me?" That thought amuses her, but she tries not to laugh.

An eyebrow rises. "Well we aren't going to your restaurant; that's for sure."

"I'm more wondering who'll drive." She finishes off her coffee.

"I'm an excellent driver." He tells her.

"Well." She pretends to consider. "I do like the way you drive into me."

He lurches forward, trying his best not to do a spit take with his coffee. It takes a moment before he can swallow. "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

Jess laughs, a little evilly. "Oh, you're gorgeous."

He wipes his mouth. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She leans in to kiss him softly. "Now the most important question. How big is our party?"

"Well, Carol and Bucky will be joining us. Foggy can't come because of a case. Was there anyone else you'd like to invite?" He listens to her heartbeat.

"No Foggy?" She frowns. "Well, Vic and Maggie are in San Fran right now, Monica's home in New Orleans. Pietro, obvious. Jonesy? Maybe not if it's someplace nice. So no. Not that I ever really need more than you and honeybee."

"Jonesy?" It takes a moment. "Jessica Jones?"

She nods. "We don't hang out much but we're sort of friends. Less so since she embraced the bottle."

"Do you want to invite her?" He doesn't have her number but figures he can get it from either Carol or Foggy.

Jess taps her fingers as she thinks. "She probably won't want to come. She's almost always grumpy, worse lately after the Kilgrave thing." By which she really means Luke.

"Okay. Then it'll be just the four of us." He kisses her cheek.

"That almost sounds dirty." She teases him before turning her head to catch his mouth with hers.

"The only things dirty here are the dishes and your mind."

She rolls her eyes. "That's your favorite part about me."

He chuckles. "I have lots of favorite parts of you."

"That's true." She rises, stretching out. "So what are we doing until then?"

"You don't have to work?"

She snorts. "You know I'm a PI, right? I can take what time I want. Besides, I'm not taking new cases until after. Just in case."

"Good plan. And never take any that involve a falcon statue." He grins.

"What?" She completely misses that reference, thinking instead a figure of the Avenger.

He sighs. "We're watching The Maltese Falcon on the plane. My dad loved Humphrey Bogart."

"Oh. I've heard of that." She tilts her head. "I didn't know there was a private investigator in that. I thought it was one of those silly drama romance things of the era."

"It's a film noir. And if you've never seen one, we've got a lot of films to catch you up on." He tells her. "After Maltese Falcon we'll do Double Indemnity. I think you'll like it."

"Look at you, schooling me on movies. That's kind of sexy." She giggles and puts her arms around him.

"Wait till you see them." He kisses her. "So if you don't need to work, what would you like to do?"

She grins. "Well, if you're insisting we celebrate my birthday, maybe you should take me birthday shopping so I can find something nice to wear for tonight?"

"I'd love to." He hesitates. "Keep in mind I'm an out of work lawyer."

She leans in, lips brushing his ear. "You can put my card in your wallet and pretend."

"I could. But I'm not going to." He has too much pride for that.

"Matthew." She gently rubs his chest. "If you're going to be this stubborn, we better work faster on opening that office of ours."

"Well, you see, part of the problem is I already got you a present. I'll be right back." He disappears into the bedroom and returns with a thin 3x5 box wrapped in red paper. He hands it to her. "Hope you like it."

"Again, I told you not to get me anything. There's no reason we can't shop together and you just-." She freezes as she opens the box and sees the necklace. She's stunned. "Matt? The Evenstar? I... You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. I know in the story Arwen gives it to..." He thinks. "Aragorn when she gives up her immortality. I'm not giving up that much, but I _am_ giving you what there is of my life." He feels really self conscious, especially with how loudly her heart is beating.

She tears up slightly. "Put it on me, so I can never take it off again?"

"Mind taking it out of the box for me?" When she does, he steps behind her and places the necklace around her neck. "There. How does it look?"

Her fingers go over it. "Like a silly little trinket but it's heavier than the moon." She guides him into a slow and passionate kiss.

He returns it willingly, happily. When he had asked Foggy about getting her the necklace, his friend assured him it wasn't hokey at all. He's glad he was right.

"Suddenly the only place I want to go is your arms. Nothing else matters." Her voice is soft.

He teases softly. "Then what will you wear tonight?"

She rolls her eyes. "Fuck. Your sweats. Who gives a shit. I've more important things to care about."

That makes him laugh. "Birthday in my arms it is." he kisses her.

Jess nibbles on his lip. "That's the best present possible."

He picks her up bridal style. "Couch or bed?"

"Ooh! Bed, please." She kisses his cheek.

He carries her to the bedroom, Maedhros following them in.

Jess chuckles as he places her on the bed. "We seem to have an audience."

"He loves his mommy." He sits on the bed near her knees.

"He's a good boy." She shifts to pet him, curling around Matt. The puppy's entire butt shakes as he wags his tail with happiness, and he tries to lick Jess' hand.

"He does love you. That's for sure."

She allows it briefly before scratching his ears. Then she smiles at Matt's words. "I'm starting to think you like saying that for him because it means you get to tell me it more often."

"Ya think?" He shrugs with that boyish grin that got him out of trouble with everyone except his grandmother and the nuns.

"I do believe you, you know. It's incredible but I know it's true." She leans up to kiss that smile into submission.

It eventually works. Matt's lips become far too busy kissing her to bother smiling. Soon Maedhros loses interest in them and goes off to find something to gnaw on. Although she hates to let Mae have so much alone time already, Jess's need for Matt just seems to be growing with every moment of contact.

Piece by piece, Matt's clothes pile up on the floor. Jess's join them as her mouth moves to explore and taste. Several minutes later, Matt's hand is reaching for the condoms. His breath is heavy as his fingers work to get it out of the package and onto his cock.

It's barely on before Jess's strong thighs are pressed against his hips. She takes his hands, weaving their fingers. "Jaa, I love you." As she presses down onto him, her eyes close and her head falls back with her pleasure.

He nods as his senses fill with her. Against the heat of her bust is the cool shape of the necklace she still has on. It moves as she moves, almost imperceptibly at first. Then as they both strive for more, it swings, bumping against the top of her chest. Matt sees himself in that, the cool opposite of Jess' heat holding on, stumbling but holding on. His fingers squeeze hers.

She moans softly, leaning forward to rest her head against his as they move. She silently hopes he understands all those words she can't say, she doesn't have. That he knows she's his until the bloody end of everything.

He kisses her, moaning at the end of it. He's getting to that place where it's hard to hold on. With one swift move, he has her on her back. He drives into her, needing her to feel all of him. Hands still clasped, he holds them above her head as his hips move.

"Matt! Matthew!" She cries out, her cheek pressed to her own shoulder and warm with the flush of pleasure. It's these moments of possessiveness that drive her completely mad more than anything else. It quickly leads her to climax.

His muscles tense as his own orgasm begins with a gasp. He presses his forehead against her shoulder. The puppy runs over to make sure they're okay. He barks to let them know he's there.

Jess can only laugh at the barking. They really need to learn to close the door. She hugs Matt close, kissing his ear. "Your son is worried."

Matt rolls off her to dangle his arm off the side of the bed. "We're okay, Mae. See? Everything's fine." He can feel the wet tongue on the palm of his hand. It makes him wonder. He turns his head to Jess. "How are animals affected by your pheromones?"

She furrows her brow. "The same way you're affected by theirs, I'd guess? I've never tested it."

"Just curious." He kisses the corner of her mouth. "Happy birthday, noodle."

"Thank you, jaa. I really feel it this year." She shifts to be against him again.

"I'm glad."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'm finally starting to understand what happy really means." She takes his hand.

"Well I'm honored to be the one to show you. Though to be honest, Carol seems like a happier person than me." It's part tease but all true in his mind.

"I didn't say it was all you making me happy, just that you help me understand it." She squeezes his fingers. "That's always been your strength, hasn't it?"

"Helping you understand things? I suppose." He plays with her fingers.

She kisses his shoulder. "Making me think. You know I love that even as I hate it. I learn things about the world, or more factually about myself and how I see the world."

He chuckles. "You make me sound like a psychologist."

"No, I have one of those. It's not nearly so intimate." They way she says it clearly denotes just how seductive it is to her.

He blushes slightly. "Happy to help."

"Like I've said, I love your big brain. Sometimes I wish I could crawl inside to live there." She strokes his cheek.

"It'd be a bit cramped." He notes.

Jess giggles. "I suppose it would. But I'd be constantly surrounded by you. What could be better?"

His voice is husky when he replies. "A piece of me being surrounded by wet, warm you."

It's her turn to blush. "Good thing I'm not shy about sharing."

"Mm-hmm." He kisses her.

"Would you like another?" She nips softly at his chin.

On the floor, Maedhros starts whining until Jess finally relents and lets him jump up on the bed. He snuffles about until he finally lays down across their legs.

Jess sighs. "And now we're trapped."

Matt considers this. "There are worse ways to be trapped." He concludes.

"Yes, you could be out of kissing range." She does her best to demonstrate exactly why that's terrible with an amorous claiming of his lips.

He is only too happy to help with the demonstration. "Mmm. I see your point." His fingers glide over her breast.

"Well, you _are_ a very perceptive man." Hers caress his arm. "Let me give Mae a distraction and shut the door, so you can celebrate me some more."

He nods and gives her another kiss. "I do like celebrating you."

She pulls away reluctantly to scoop up the puppy, who sits at attention the moment she sits up. She takes him back out to the crate and settles him in, then grabs a kong filled with peanut butter and gives it to him to work on. She knows it'll buy them a good hour, even with puppy attention spans.

Matt is throwing away the used condom and getting another one out of the package.

Jess audibly closes the door as she returns. "I think we might have the sweetest, most well behaved puppy in the world."

"All thanks to you."

She smiles. "I'm hardly responsible for his temperament. But I'm happy to take your praise." She chuckles and does a handspring to land back in bed.

He chuckles as the bed depresses with her weight. "I meant because you picked him out."

"No, he picked you." She crawls over to him, staying above him on her hands and knees.

"Ah. So that's what happened." He reaches up and strokes her shoulders

"He was the only one smart enough to be curious." She informs him. "You look in need of kissing."

"I very much am." He assures her.

"Poor dear." She leans in, her nose brushing his before their lips meet.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is at her desk silently crying and hating herself for it. Any little thing seems to set her off lately. This time it was a video of a man learning English. It doesn't explain why until the end when he meets his granddaughter for the first time. She wipes her eyes and sees the reminder that her appointment is in a few minutes. Taking a breath, she dries her eyes and goes to find Steve.

Steve is carefully working on paintings for his latest book. This one is about the Maximoff twins. The current painting is of the young twins huddled in the street.

She knocks softly. "Starlight, it's almost time for the appointment."

He looks up. "Alright, let me just tidy this quickly."

"I'll wait for you by the door." She turns and leaves.

Steve puts his paints away and quickly washes his hands. Then he joins her. "Sorry about that. You need anything?"

"Only a ride." She had wanted to go into the office today, but Steve has been protective. It both pleases and infuriates her.

His hand goes to her back and he gives it a rub. "Any time." He kisses her head.

"Shall we?" The last thing she wants to do is burst into tears for no reason again, and it feels like she just might.

He nods and takes her arm to lead her out.

It isn't long before they are in medical. Loki is in the highly unfashionable hospital gown waiting with Steve for the doctor to come in. "I hate waiting. It's a sign of power you know, making people wait. It says their time is more valuable than yours."

"Or they're just busy."

"Do to the consistency of the lateness, they should then make fewer appointment slots available." It's obvious her regal side is coming out.

"Then you'd complain about that." He teases with a kiss.

She can feel more tears, angry ones this time. Her voice is low, hurt. "If you think me so horrible, why did you bother marrying me?"

"I don't, silly. I think you're funny and possibly hungry." He strokes her cheek.

She looks down. "I'm large and swollen and ugly. I don't blame you for having second thoughts."

"That's not true. Even if it was, I don't love you for your looks. They're just gravy." He pulls her into a hug. "And let's not forget the treasure you're growing."

Loki holds him tight. "I hate you sometimes. You're a weakness, and I can't live without you."

Steve chuckles. "I love you too."

She dabs her eyes with the side of her finger. "How much longer must we wait? I want this child out."

"It won't be today, either way." Steve reminds her.

"Yes, I do know that." She unlocks her phone and looks through social media. It's partly to occupy her mind and partly to irritate him.

He refuses to let it, instead just starts rubbing her shoulders.

Finally the doctor arrives with apologies while checking her chart. "How are we feeling today, Mrs Rogers?"

"I prefer Ms or Loki. And _I_ am feeling very...emotional."

"If we could keep this to a minimum, it might be best." Steve adds.

The doctor nods. "Of course." She puts the chart down. "Shall we take a look? Loki, if you could lie down, we'll get an ultrasound."

Loki lies on the bed and takes a breath. Her gown is pushed up above her belly. She trembles slightly when the cold gel is squirted onto her stomach. That's when she reaches for Steve's hand.

Steve moves to help her, leaning to whisper softly. "Just say the word if you need me to punch her."

She chuckles at that. Then the image of their child appears on the screen. It still looks like some strange life form to her, but she knows Steve loves seeing it.

"There she is." The doctor lets them see her for a bit before starting to check to make sure everything looks okay.

"Look at those gorgeous little fingers." Steve murmurs to Loki. It's obvious he's madly in love with the daughter. He kisses Loki's head. "You're taking perfect care of her."

"She certainly is." The doctor smiles at them. "Would you like a print of this one, too?"

"Please." Steve smiles.

"You got it." She makes sure the picture gets taken and wipes Loki's belly. "There we are." She asks a few routine questions mainly about how Loki is eating and if she's been feeling tired. "And the emotional state you described, is that new?"

Loki looks at Steve. "Yes?" She honestly isn't sure anymore.

"About a week." Steve nods. "But can you blame her? Pregnancy is hard work. She's amazing to go through this."

"Are you seeing a psychiatrist or psychologist at the moment?"

Loki replies that she goes to a weekly group for war veterans.

"You may want to think about seeing someone one-on-one." She scribbles something on the chart. "And I'll give you some literature on postpartum depression." She smiles at the couple. "Okay. I think it's close enough that we should talk about what will happen when you go into labor."

"We've been going to the classes. I must say they don't inspire much confidence." Loki tells her.

She laughs. "No I mean the process here. Checking in. Who will be in the room with you. Whether you'll be wanting an epidural. That sort of thing."

"Oh." Loki looks embarrassed, something that rarely happens. "Of course."

Steve rubs her shoulder. "Loki gets whatever she wants. She deserves it."

"Well I'm used to pain. Though being human has made it a bit different. I'd prefer not to be cut."

The doctor nods. "We'll do our best." They talk out admission and discuss having a private room. Loki tells her that Steve, Sam, and Sofia who isn't an Avenger can come into the delivery room. And she wants her baby to remain with her unless absolutely necessary.

Steve agrees adamantly. "But can we add Bucky and Carol? At least after the birth?"

"Of course." Loki says.

He kisses her head. "Thank you."

The doctor tells them that they should go ahead and clear Sofia with security now so there aren't any problems on the day. "Other than that, I think we're all set." She smiles at them. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Steve looks at Loki then shakes his head. "I think you know what you're doing. Lo'?"

"No. No questions."

"Fantastic. Then you can pick up the picture at the front desk. Have a good one." The doctor smiles brightly and leaves.

"This is exciting." Steve chuckles and gives Loki a hug.

"Yes." She thinks it's a bit nerve-wracking, too. "Do you want to get the picture while I re-dress?"

"Of course." He kisses her head and goes ahead to the desk.

Loki changes back into her clothes, taking her time, then she meets Steve at reception.

"Hey, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

Her lips press together. "Tired and restless at the same time."

He nods. "Home? Or would you like to go out?"

"Home please." She doesn't look happy about it.

"Alright." Steve offers his arm. "Should we pick up dinner?"

"Greek. I want those stuffed grapeleaf things. And something with berries for dessert." Loki realizes that sounded like an order. "Please. Sorry."

Steve chuckles. "Sure thing. We should watch a movie after. Something with lots of story lines."

She looks at him, silently asking why. It seems like an oddly specific and yet really vague request.

"You know, like that Cloud Atlas movie where they leave a bunch of clues and tie it up at the end." Steve tries to explain.

"Yes." She says the word carefully. "Whatever you like."

Steve frowns slightly. "Something to make us think."

That helps explain the reason. She smiles. Her thumb moves to the corner of his mouth and tries to coax it up. "Sounds perfect."

It works. "Good. We've been getting too lax." Steve teases.

Her eyebrow rises. "Speak for yourself, handsome."

"I mostly am. But I'm part of the us unit."

She can't help but smile at that. "Us unit? Dare I ask?"

"You and me. Us." Steve explains. "As opposed to you or me. The, uh, stoki, to quote the internet."

Loki laughs. "You are adorable. And now I must kiss you." She leans in.

He gives her a slow and tender kiss.

She strokes his chin. "I'm sorry to cut this off, but Sarah is famished."

"We'll finish later." Steve promises.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mr Rogers."

"I'm Captain, you're mister." Steve teases.

"My mistake." She looks him in the eye and seductively says "Captain."

Steve playfully pinches her bum. "I'd spank you for it, but I hear Sarah's starving."

"She is." The small bit of energy Loki just had is now gone. She takes Steve's hand and walks out with him. Steve does his best to make everything easier on her, opening every door and guiding her with his arm.

When she finally gets into the car, she sighs and relaxes for a moment before pulling out her phone. He glances over, but decides not to say anything, choosing to drive them to food then home instead.

But she can feel his disapproval. "I'm creating a reminder to get Sofia and her husband pre-cleared for security." She lowers her phone as soon as she's done.

"Okay. I'm just worried since you've been tired. I want you to be happy and healthy." He glances over.

"I am. I'm just tired and hungry." She looks out the window.

He adds. "And gorgeous."

A corner of her mouth rises. "Buttering me up?"

"No. Do you need buttering?"

"No." Her eyes are still out the window. She's been thinking about Thor since his surprise visit. She hasn't heard from him since, and it only makes her worry and reminds her of the large chasm between them. She knows it's her fault. She's accepted that.

Steve chuckles. "Well I'm always happy to butter your biscuit if you do." Unfortunately he can't read minds, do he simply does his best to cheer her.

That makes her turn. "Butter my biscuit?" She looks amused. "Is that like greasing my griddle and churning my butter?"

"It's down the same street." He winks.

"How very naughty of you, sir."

"Me? Naughty?" Steve laughs. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. You can't play the innocent Captain with me." She returns her gaze to the traffic out the window.

Steve smiles. "You always did see right through me, didn't you?"

"Not always." Her hand rests on his leg. She needs the contact, to feel his warmth, to know he's real.

He rubs her hand before returning his to the wheel. "I'm glad you do now. I'm not lost anymore."

"Neither am I."

"I'm glad." Steve tells her sincerely. "You're my missing half. I'm whole now."

"I'm almost whole. Bordering on hangry." She teases.

Steve laughs. "We're almost there."

Loki gazes at him for a moment before speaking. "Mental health check."

"Tired." Steve admits. "And I feel like, I don't know, I'm being left out of something. With the Avengers, I mean. I feel things aren't quite back to right."

She nods. "I feel it, too. You all aren't a team any longer. The focus is...away."

Steve nods. "But I have more important things to worry about now."

Loki opens her mouth to speak but says nothing. She returns to looking out the window, her hand still on his leg.

"Once Sarah's born, I don't expect you to play full time mom or even stay female." Steve offers quietly. "I've said it before, but I want you to know I mean it. If you need to go, I don't know, burn down an abandoned building or hunt vampires or something, I get it."

She exhales slowly. "What I need to do is find my brother and tell him Odin isn't worth it. He should take the throne and send others to look for the Wanderer."

Steve nods firmly. "If that's what you need."

"I don't know what I need. I-" She can feel tears in her eyes again. "Damn it." The more she doesn't want them, the quicker they fall.

"We'll figure it out." Steve promises.

"I'm sorry. I should be happy. I should..." She closes her eyes, covering them with her hand. "I am happy. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're tired, and stressed, and your hormones are going nuts." Steve assures her. "There's nothing wrong. You're pregnant."

She wipes the tears away. "Of course." She fishes a tissue out of her pocket and blows her nose. "I love you." She looks over at him. "You're still my starlight."

He has to wait until they park, but then he pulls her into a warm hug. "You're perfect as you are. Mine."

Loki kisses him. "Please go get me food. It's under your name." She smiles.

"On it." He promises, and is back in mere minutes.

"Now aren't you glad I wasn't just giving myself a reminder on my phone?" She smiles, her eyes still red and a little watery.

"You work magic on that thing." Steve grins. "And on me."

"It's the only logical explanation for how I got you."

Steve laughs. "What, not your massive... Sex appeal?"

"Captain Steve Rogers would never be seduced by anything so...base."

He shrugs. "So they say."

"You disagree?" She raises an eyebrow. "Steve Rogers, did you only fuck me for my cock?" It's said in mock outrage.

"Well. It didn't hurt in convincing me. But I'd have dated you without the sex." Steve reminds her.

She smiles. "Correct answer. Now drive me home please." She's looking through the containers to find the dolmathes.

He nods. "Yes ma'am."

She finds them and immediately takes one out and bites into it. "Mmm."

"Good?"

"Perfect." She eats three before they get home.

He can't help but chuckle. "Do I get any?"

She thinks for a bit. "Maybe one."

"That's all I need." He takes the bags to carry them into the house. "Watch out for chaos kitties."

"Chaos kitties are the best kitties." As soon as she steps into the house, she calls to them. "Where are my kits?! Are you hungry?"

"Just don't trip over them." Steve calls as two mounds of black fur race to greet her.

"Come on, kits. Let's get you some din-din." They follow her to the kitchen, meowing as they go.

It makes Steve smile as he follows more slowly with the food. Loki looks gorgeous as ever, though Steve feels she needs. Something. An adventure, maybe. Definitely for the baby to come. He sets out plates and glasses

The cats stop their meowing as soon as their food is placed on the floor. Loki has to use magic to do it since her belly is so big. She walks out with a beer for Steve and lemonade for herself.

"Thank you." Steve takes it. "Your babies happy to see you?"

"Yes. At least three of you love me." She places the drinks on the table before plopping into a chair. She makes a grabby hands gesture wanting her dolmathes.

Steve takes his one before handing them over.

"Thank you." For what may be for the first time today, she looks completely content.

"Now explain to me which cat doesn't love you." Steve teases.

She looks at him like he's crazy. "Both of my cats adore me."

"Well you said three love you." Steve explains. "Me, Sarah, and... one kitty?"

"No. The cats and you. Sarah doesn't count until she's born."

"Oh." Steve grins.

Loki holds up a stuffed grapeleaf and uses it to point at him. "You're teasing me."

Steve chuckles. "Would I do that?"

"Without question." She takes a bite.

"Okay, maybe. But you like it." He winks and works on his salad.

"Sometimes. Often." She concedes

"It's a mutual feeling."

There's a small smile. "How are the recruits?"

"They seem alright." Steve takes another bite. "There seems to be less in-fighting."

"That's good. Is Rogue still secretly pining for the cajun?"

Steve nods. "Though I'm not sure how secret it is when everyone seems to know."

She chuckles then begins to frown. "Poor dear. How horrible to want someone and not be able to touch them."

"It's not uncommon. Surely even you've experienced it." Steve glances at her.

"Not the way Rogue does. When I kiss you, I don't take your life force."

He frowns. "That's fair. I'd help her, if I knew how."

"I know. I'm sure she knows, too." Feeling melancholy again, Loki snaps her fingers. Holiday music begins to play. It's jazzy and upbeat.

"Is that Bing Crosby?" Steve starts to hum along.

"I think so." The cats appear and rub against them before heading to the living room.

It makes him smile. "You feel up to dancing?"

A smile graces her lips. "Maybe for a bit."

He rises and reaches his hand out to her. She takes it, using his strength to get out of the chair. He pulls her close and begins moving to the rhythm. Her belly is against his stomach, and he can feel Sarah move as though reaching out to try to touch him.

His smile grows. "I'm so excited to meet Sarah. And I hope you'll finally get some proper rest."

"From what people keep telling me, I'll be getting even less rest." A tired smile accompanies her words. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have twins like Carol."

"Bucky loves it." Steve points out.

"Bucky didn't have to incubate them." She retorts.

"True." He chuckles.

She relaxes a bit even with Sarah pressing against her belly. The music helps. "Will we be going to New York for Christmas again?"

"I'd like to. Do you want to?" He touches her cheek.

"So long as Sarah and the kits don't mind." She smirks. "Sounds like a music group - Sarah and the Kits."

Steve laughs. "It does."

"What kind of music do you suppose they play?" She asks.

"Punk rock covers of classic show tune and broadway hits." He grins.

She laughs. "I love it."

"And her parents come to every show." He kisses her nose.

"And sometimes join them onstage."

"Mother drums and father... Dances awkwardly?" Steve laughs.

"Father sings with her." She smiles.

"I could do that." He starts singing. "Unforgettable, that's what you are."

"Unforgettable though near or far." Her voice is an octave above his.

"Like a song of love that clings to me, How the thought of you does things to me." He wiggles his eyebrows on that line.

She chuckles even as she responds. "Never before has someone been more...Unforgettable in every way."

"And forever more, that's how you'll stay." He kisses her fingers softly. "That's why, darling, it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable thinks that I am unforgettable too."

Loki sings the last line with him. She smiles. "I adore you."

"I love you, my night sky."

She gazes into his eyes for a moment. "We should clean up and watch that complicated movie you wanted."

He nods slowly, though he can't seem to pull his eyes away from her.

A slight blush appears. "We aren't moving."

"Sorry. I got distracted by falling in love again." He tugs her in for a soft kiss.

"Well, I suppose that's alright then." She kisses him again.

His thumbs caress her cheeks. "You're so incredible."

"And you're amazing. I still can't believe you love me." Her lips form a line. "Especially lately."

"Lately? I especially love you lately, for going through such discomfort and giving up so much for me, for our child." He assures her.

Loki takes a deep breath and breaks away. Her back is starting to ache from standing. "I'll clean this if you prepare the movie."

Steve nods. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time." She starts clearing the table. She wants something sweet and salty but has a feeling it might take a while to figure out just what.

He searches through Netflix to try to find something interesting. But nothing seems to suit. He frowns. She joins him with a bowl of popcorn that has chocolate syrup and caramel drizzled over it. "Still searching?"

"Yeah, nothing looks interesting." He looks over to her. "Well, almost nothing."

"Love Actually." She says it while looking at him with love. "It'll probably make me sob, but it has lots of storylines. Added bonus, it's a Holiday movie."

Steve chuckles. "Alright, but I'm going to have to cuddle you."

"Well, if you must." She pops a kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

"I must." He turns the movie on and snuggles close.

She leans against him and silently offers him some popcorn. This is perfect. And she smiles as the man on the screen says a string of expletives after singing the wrong word again. Steve gently kisses her temple. He just wants to see her happy. He'll deal with anything else.


	253. Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess's birthday continues. Dr Drew is found. Steve and Loki are driving up for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who let us know about the extra chapter. Unfortunately bakers are stupid busy around holidays, so I haven't even looked at my computer until now to fix it. :/ Oh, and this chapter contains violence and mentions of abuse and abortion. Consider yourself warned. /missgnutmeg

Bucky drives. He already spoke with Matt beforehand about where they are going. He hasn't told Carol, but he's pretty sure she knows when he drives over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Is this meant to be some sort of surprise Bucky-bear?" Carol is amused as she sits sprawled, well as much as one can sprawl in a car, in the passenger seat.

Matt smiles from the back seat. "I don't get to surprise Jess often. I thought it might be fun."

Jess gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Not that he tries."

Carol rolls her eyes. "Shut up and enjoy it, Jess."

"You should listen to your best friend." Matt tells her gently. "And hey, if this goes well maybe there will be more."

"Promises, promises."

"I did say maybe."

Carol glances back to catch Jess's eye, giving her an encouraging smile. Jess shrugs, hugging Matt's arm.

Bucky easily finds a parking space. "It's a Christmas miracle."

Carol laughs. "It's not that bad."

He gives her a look. "It is compared to 70 years ago." Then he winks at her.

That makes her slap his arm. "This wasn't here 70 years ago."

"Hey, we had cars and streets." He gives her a kiss. "Alright. Everybody out."

"Barely." She teases as she gets out.

Bucky leads the way with Carol to the hamburger joint they love. Matt follows behind with Jess, his stick sweeping in front of him.

Jess's eyes search the building, instinct as much as anything. It isn't the surprise she'd hoped for, but she does give Matt credit for trying. Most people would've just let her ignore her birthday.

"Hope you don't mind it isn't someplace fancy." He had been worried about that. He knows she'd be far more comfortable here than he and Bucky would be somewhere with linens and tiny portions.

"With you dressed like that? I'd be mortified." She teases softly. They both know she cares more about flavour than fashion.

They go in and Carol gets them a table more to the back so they can have a bit of privacy.

Matt takes Jess's hand. "Is this okay?"

She squeezes his fingers. "Only if the food is good."

"They have great burgers." Bucky tries to help.

"Barnes, I've seen you eat. I trust Matt's opinion on good here, not yours. No offense." She wrinkles her nose slightly.

Carol giggles slightly, then straightens her face. "He's not lying about this place, though. Promise."

Jess nods. "I'm giving it a chance, aren't I?"

Now Matt is second guessing himself. Maybe this was a bad idea. He's adjusting his glasses when the waitress walks up. She smells like grease and perfume.

"Order for me?" Jess asks him quietly.

He nods. "We'll take two chocolate shakes. I'd like a cheeseburger with mayonnaise. Do you have a spicy burger? Great. She'll take that one. Both with fries. Thank you."

Carol smiles at them. "Cheeseburger here, too. With the works. And a coke. Fries and onion rings." She intends both for Bucky.

"Cheeseburger and a chocolate shake with fries."

Matt adds. "Do you have malt vinegar?" He figures Jess might want it for her fries. Unfortunately they don't.

"White is alright." Jess assures them.

"I'll bring it out with your meal." The waitress smiles revealing a gold tooth. Then she leaves to put their order in.

"How'd I do?" Matt asks.

"A B+ so far." Jess gently kisses his ear.

He smiles softly. "Not bad."

"Wow." Carol teases. "And that's even without tasting."

Bucky's impressed. “I was stuck on F for a good 6 months.”

"He's very observant." Jess gives a crooked smile. "You know how I like that in a person."

"Well that explains it." Bucky says.

Her eyebrow goes up. She's not quite sure what he's implying. "His score or are you trying to suggest something, Mr Barnes." She teases as she leans forward.

"It explains my score. God knows I'm not the most observant person.”"

"I know it gets difficult with Carol around."

Carol grins and gives him a wink.

Bucky grins, too. "Does make it hard to concentrate on anything else."

"I can't help being awesome." Carol almost apologizes.

"No you can't." He gives her a kiss.

She giggles and Jess rolls her eyes.

"Don't give me that, Drew." Carol points her finger at her friend.

"I didn't give you anything. That's your husband slipping you tongue."

"The twins' birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Matt hopes his question helps avoid a pretend fight.

"Jess didn't give you our invite to their party?" Carol pokes her best friend.

"She probably left it out for me to see." He smiles.

"I did tell him." Jess argues. "But apparently wrestling with Mae is more important than listening to me."

"He's not wrong." Carol giggles.

"Did you? Sorry." Matt apologizes. "Although that may be why I remembered their birthday was soon."

Jess playfully slaps his thigh. "It's lucky you're pretty."

He nods. "Yes it is." He leans forward for a kiss.

She gives him a chaste one, though the hand now squeezing his thigh assures she'd give more if they weren't in public.

The drinks come, the first test of the quality of this place. Matt pretends not to be concerned with hearing Jess' opinion on it.

Jess sips as delicately as one can sip at a milkshake, but it doesn't stop Carol from making a blow job joke. "Good thing Matt can't see that." But the former spy is enjoying the shake too much to do more than flip her friend off.

"Rude gesture?" Matt asks. "That's my girl."

"I'm just trying to enjoy this birthday dinner you all insisted I need though I don't." Jess sticks out her tongue.

Matt wrinkles his nose. "Guess we should cancel the birthday dance club portion of the evening."

Jess snorts. "Dance club? That would be hell for you."

"I brought earplugs. And rented a VIP room."

"No you didn't."

"I did." He then adds. "It's amazing what happens when you drop Captain Marvel's name. Hope you don't mind, Carol."

"Of course not." She smiles.

Jess is still not quite believing it. "But you wouldn't do that."

"Well I did. Is that...Do you not want to go?" It's clear he's doubting his choice.

"I just. You really did that? For me?" She seems truly surprised that he (or anyone) would.

"I really did." He pulls out his phone. "Ok. Google. Please play the message from Lounge 247." The message plays confirming the reservation and looking forward to seeing him and his party. 

Jess's cheeks colour and she stumbles for words. "Oh. Uh. Thank you."

"Would you rather not go?"

"I'd like to." She recovers herself, and puts her hand on his arm. "I'm just surprised."

"I'm not a complete ass." He puts his hand over hers. "Or self-centered."

She pouts. "I know. But I didn't think you'd want to do something that you wouldn't also enjoy."

Carol puts a finger on Bucky's lips. She knows Jess needs to figure this out herself.

Matt forehead furrows. "Jess, I want you to be happy, to feel special and loved. And I'm willing to suffer a little discomfort to do something I know you love. You shouldn't be the one having to make all the sacrifices. That's...That's not a good relationship."

Jess's head dips down and she becomes very quiet. "I'm sorry. That's all I've known."

"That's not your fault. And now hopefully you know better." He gives her hand a squeeze. "You are worth so much more than being a tool or a pretty object. You're a beautiful, intelligent, complicated woman, and you deserve to be celebrated."

"I'm sorry." She whispers again. At this point, Carol reaches over to touch her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey." Matt leans close to talk softly in Jess's ear. "No more sorry's. Just enjoy it. Okay?"

She nods slowly, gripping more tightly to his arm.

"Hey, looks like our food's coming." Carol tries to brighten the mood.

"I am starving." Bucky says as he rubs his hands together. "Do you smell that, Matt? That is real beef and cheese and grease right there."

Matt chuckles. "Oh I can smell it."

As the food is served, Jess lifts the top bun to look at hers. It looks good. Really good. She tries to summon up a sarcastic comment, but nothing comes.

"Just taste it." Bucky tells her. "If you don't like it, you can blame me." He lifts a finger. "But I know better know than to let you punch me over anything." He winks then starts on his own burger.

That does get Jess to chuckle and she finally lifts her burger and takes a bite. Her moan would put Carol to shame.

Bucky covers his mouth. "I'd call that a winner."

Matt chuckles. "I think I got a little aroused there."

Jess makes an annoyed sound and hits his leg again. He clears his throat and starts on his burger.

Carol starts laughing. "Bonus points for all the boys."

Bucky does a fist pump before snatching a fry off her plate. He gives her a wink as thanks.

She kisses her fingers and points them at him.

There isn't much talking after that. The food is so good, the only thing they want to do is eat. Even when the waitress comes to ask if everything is okay, she only gets head nods and thumbs up.

Neither of the girls manage to finish more than their burger. The servings are large.

Bucky helps finish what they don't. "Mmm."

Carol wipes her mouth with a napkin. "How are we going to fit birthday cake?"

"Cake?" Jess's eyebrows go up.

"There always has to be cake." Matt says.

"I don't need all this." Jess starts to insist before stopping herself. She reminds herself that Matt wants to do this for her.

"Tonight isn't about need, noodle."

She nods. "Yes, jaa."

Dessert was the one thing Matt asked Carol to bring. He knew she would know what would be perfect. The conversation has been a little stiff, but both were making the effort for Jess's sake. "Is there anything to go?" Matt asks. "Or did Bucky eat everything?"

"I ate everything." Bucky sits with a very satisfied smile.

"He does that." Carol pats his belly. "Now Jess, don't be mad, but I asked the kitchen to make you something very special."

"Special?" She's not sure she can handle much more special.

Carol gives a signal to the waitress, and soon she returns with a beautiful dish of tiramisu. Definitely not on the usual menu. There's a single candle stuck in the center.

Matt wraps his arm around Jess. When he joins in singing Happy Birthday, it's clear his is the best voice. What Bucky doesn't have in pitch he makes up in volume. Jess definitely feels a bit overwhelmed. It takes her a moment to remember she's supposed to blow out the candle. Bucky and Carol clap while Matt cheers and slaps his free hand against his leg.

The waitress brings spoons and bowls for them and Carol begins to serve out the dessert. "Here you go, ladybug. Enjoy."

Jess looks at the dessert, usually her favourite, and she begins to cry.

Matt holds her tight. He kisses her temple, keeping his lips there as he speaks. "Noodle, it's okay. You're okay."

"Sorry." She wipes at her face. "I'm not used to this."

"I know. It's okay." He gives her temple another kiss.

"Come on, ladybug, before Bucky tries to eat all your dessert." Carol teases gently.

Jess nods, finally taking her spoon.

Matt finds his spoon and scoops some up from his own plate. It's really good. "Mmm."

"It's very good." Jess agrees after a few bites. "Quite authentic."

Carol winks. "Only the best."

Bucky smiles as he finishes the last of his serving. "Delicious, but I still prefer cream horns." He winks at Carol.

"It's not your birthday, Buck." Carol taps his forehead.

"I know, doll. I'm just sayin'." He gives a little smile, silently telling her he was trying to lighten the mood a bit. She bumps him lightly.

Jess finishes hers and licks her lips. "I'm grateful for your efforts. Thank you."

There is an amused smile on Matt's lips. "You are very welcome, Ms Drew."

She's being oddly shy, a sure sign that she's feeling overwhelmed. Carol leans in to rub her arm. "Relax. We're going dancing next. You love to dance."

"I do. Yeah." Jess takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm okay."

"It's fine." Matt assures her as the waitress returns with their check. He holds out his hand for it as he thanks her.

Jess really wants to argue that, but she stops herself at merely putting her hand on his arm. This is a conversation they have had before.

"It's your birthday. You are not paying for dinner." His tone leaves no room for argument.

"Of course." She replies meekly.

Carol frowns. She hates seeing Jess like this, but it's probably the only way she's going to start accepting things like this. 

"Just remember that turn-about is fair play." Bucky reminds them. "So come Mr Lawyer's birthday, it'll be Jess's turn to make it all special."

Jess blushes slightly. "Naturally. Only the best for my Matthew."

"By which she means she'll be kidnapping the singer of Styx for him." Carol grins.

"Or Rush." Jess jokes along.

"Only if I get to sing with them." Matt says. "But really, no kidnapping please."

"You're no fun." Then she does the one thing she knows will boost her confidence again, while letting Matt know she's grateful. Her arms go over his shoulders and she pulls him into a passionate kiss.

It surprises him at first, causing him to freeze. But a moment later he's kissing back knowing almost everyone in the restaurant is watching. As they kiss, he can sense her physically relaxing. When she finally pulls back, she wipes at his lip with her thumb. "Sorry, you had some cream just here."

"Think you got it." Carol giggles as she rises.

"I'll say." Bucky chimes in.

Matt is blushing. "My noodle is very thorough."

"Spy, remember." She teases gently.

After some quick trips to the bathroom and the paying of the check, they return to the car. Bucky drives them back to Manhattan to the dance club. He decides to valet it for convenience. Matt puts his earplugs in before they get out of the car. They bypass the long line to get into the club and get shown to a private room upstairs with a view of the dance floor.

"Wow." Jess walks to the window and looks down. "It's been a long time since I've been in one of these."

Matt stands beside her. He wraps an arm around her waist. "Give me a moment to adjust, and we can go down to dance."

She leans into him. "I'd really like that. A lot."

The earplugs aren't helping as much as he'd hoped. Still, a few hours of this is worth Jess feeling loved. He breathes slowly and concentrates on her heartbeat. That helps far more than the things in his ears. "Okay. Let's go down.”

"Definitely." Jess smiles and takes his hand.

They head downstairs where the music is pulsing in the near-darkness. His sunglasses are still on despite the lack of light, not that it matters to him. Unable to use his cane in the throng of people, he stays close to Jess. Even if he wasn't pretending to be truly blind, it would be impossible not to bump into people.

She eases them to the centre of the room. This kind of crowd is the sort of place she tends to be most comfortable, where she can get lost in the masses. Jess keeps Matt against her as she begins to dance. Her movements are naturally sensual as she gets caught up in the rhythm.

He relaxes against her and lets her guide him, showing a level of trust that is out of reach for all except maybe Foggy. Keeping her heartbeat at the forefront of his consciousness, he does his best to let everything else wash over him.

Back in the room, Carol smiles at Bucky as she watches them dance. "They look happy. _She_ looks happy."

He pulls her close. "And you and Matt haven't even gotten into any arguments. I'd say tonight has been successful so far."

She tilts her head to give him a kiss. "Music isn't great, but it could be worse."

"True on both counts." He kisses her softly. Then he starts making an oomph-oomph-oomph sound and starts dancing like some of the people below, holding Carol against him as he does.

She laughs but follows his lead.

"You're right. Not as good." But Bucky doesn't stop dancing.

"Doesn't need to be for a little fun." She smiles, turning as she sways her hips. "It's about rhythm not melody."

He gives that cocky grin of his. "Well lucky for you I'm much better at rhythm than melody."

"Lucky me? Lucky you." She pokes his nose.

His eyebrows rise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means I let you take charge once in a while." Her tone is clearly teasing as her arms circle his neck.

He chuckles. "It's appreciated, doll." He means it.

"I adore you, Buck. Handsome, smart, and so kind. I hope our girls get as lucky." She smiles.

"And I adore you right back. No other woman..." He kisses her. "You're everything I could ever want."

"You're almost everything I want." She smirks. "Just need to dip you in chocolate."

He barks out a laugh. "I feel like I should be offended. But what I really want to do is squirt some chocolate syrup on my cock and let you go to town." He strokes her cheek. "But we should probably wait till we get home."

Carol laughs. "Probably. But I'm just as happy without the topping. You know that."

"I know." He gives her another kiss. "So do you wanna go down and dance for real?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They head downstairs and become part of the dancing collective.

After a few more songs, Jess needs to stop for a drink and decides to lead Matt back upstairs to free him from the crowd for a bit. He collapses into a chair then tugs her onto his lap. "Having fun, noodle?"

"Yes." She has to balance her glass so the contents doesn't spill. She even giggles at his attention. "I still can't believe you wanted to do this."

"Make you happy? Of course I wanted to make you happy." He kisses her ear.

"I'm happy at home, just you and Mae, maybe some music and a bottle of wine." Her free arm goes over his shoulder.

"That's a normal night. I wanted tonight to be special." He takes off his sunglasses. "I wanted to give you something to remember."

She leans to set her drink down before caressing his cheek. "You do every day."

He kisses her again and again until there's no breath left. Their foreheads press together as she tries to catch it again. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Thank you." She starts to kiss him again, but slowly this time.

Bucky enters with Carol and stops in his track. "Oh, hey, don't let us interrupt."

Jess waves a hand at them, happy to do just that.

Carol giggles and pulls Bucky just outside the door. "Oops.

"Oops is right. Well at least they're having a good time." He glances behind. "Back down? Maybe we can find a seat at the bar."

"Just give them a minute. She might happily fuck him right there but I doubt Matt's quite so willing to go in a public place." But she's smirking.

He stares at her for a moment. "A part of me thinks you want her to fuck him here."

"Well, it's what I would do, if it were my lover and birthday."

"Well aren't you the kinky one." He kisses her.

"Mmn." She smiles against his lips. "Just in love."

He nods. "So what's that like?" he teases.

"Horrible. He's all I can ever think of, even fighting or working." She grins.

"That does sound horrible. Still, I imagine you've got lots of guys in love with you."

Her arms circle his shoulders. "I don't want lots of guys. Just one amazing, sexy, sweet, strong, and kind man who's caught my eye."

He places his hands on her hips. "A very lucky man."

"How about he buys me a beer, to give birthday girl some time just in case she does get her way?" She smiles.

"Works for me." He gives her one more kiss before taking her back downstairs.

Inside the room, Jess has worked her fingers inside Matt's shirt, but really hasn't progressed much farther past the kissing.

His hands have remained on the side of her face or her shoulders.

She finally has to pull away again, with a bit of a sigh. "Not here, huh?"

"It's a bit...exposed."

"It's not that bad." She kisses his forehead. "But it's okay. We can go back to dancing. Here. Without the crowd."

"I'd like that."

"I know that." She stands and tugs at his hands.

He stands with a smile. "I'm pretty sure you know everything. Except for a huge blindspot you have on yourself."

"I know I don't know everything." She shakes her head. "I just prefer people think that."

"Well it works on me." He pulls her close and dances slowly despite the thumping music on the other side of the window.

She leans into him, head on his shoulder. "Oh there's lots of things, Matt. Like how to raise sane kids."

"I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure no one knows that."

She chuckles. "I don't know. Carol and Bucky seem to get it. Pietro, too."

"Their kids are still small." He reminds her. "They may know what they're doing now. But in 10 years? 15?"

"They'll have practice?" She shrugs and moves a bit closer. "Doesn't matter."

"You're right." He kisses her.

Jess smiles against his lips. "Apparently I'm not great at being gracious, either."

"I'm okay with that."

"And I'm terrible at Monopoly."

He laughs. "It's an evil game. Brings out the worst in people."

"What about strip poker? I always win at that one." There's just a hint of suggestion in her voice.

His brow furrows in amusement. "You realize that's not as fun for me as for you."

"Doesn't make a difference if I'm winning." She giggles.

"Would we be the only two in the room?" His fingers graze across her cheekbone.

She takes a deep breath in. "I should hope so."

"So what's in it for me exactly?"

"You get to be admired and appreciated by yours truly." Her voice suggests it's obvious.

He can't help but smile. "It's a cold night. How will I keep warm if I'm naked?"

She goes with snarky. "Our apartment is heated."

"Well I guess I can keep Maedhros on my lap." He counters.

"You could." She strokes his throat. "But where would I sit?"

"On the other side of the table where you can't see my hand." 

She chuckles. "Oh. I can see it."

He chuckles. "You know I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Secrets, yes. But there's only so much to be done with a card counting girlfriend." She gives him a small squeeze.

"Card counting? Now that's just cheating."

"Spy."

"Lawyer." He takes her hand and twirls her.

She laughs. "Ah, but it's only cheating if you get caught, jaa. I wouldn't. Not when it comes to getting you naked."

"You could always just ask."

"And sometimes I do. But sometimes I like to play." She tugs at his collar. "Sometimes it's about the journey, not the destination."

He nods. "As long as we're playing with braille cards, I'm in."

She smirks. "Even knowing you'll lose?"

"Yes." He thinks he has an edge over any others she's played with. After all, he can hear her heartbeat.

"We'll have to try, after. After we get back."

"You got it."

But the thought of their upcoming mission makes her frown. She hopes there will be an after.

He kisses her softly. "Another dance?"

"Of course. My Evenstar." She tries to tease, to get her mind off the darkness.

He begins to dance, keeping her close. "I guess I agreed to the nickname when I gave you my immortality."

"You sort of did." She smiles. "But I promise to use it only in private."

"Use it whenever you want, noodle."

"Privately." She assures him with a kiss.

"Mm'kay." He twirls her again.

It's a little like flying so she quite enjoys it. Though her favourite part is being pulled back against his chest. "I could almost imagine a normal life at times like this."

"Me, too." He tilts his head. "Well except for the sensory overload that could happen any moment." He dips her. "Good thing you're here to help me concentrate."

"We could leave, if it's too much." She looks up at him with perfect trust.

"I'm fine. I have you."

Her smile broadens. "You always will."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro wakes from his nap and heads to the cockpit where Jess and Carol are. "Are we there yet?"

As they are still clearly in midair, Jess gives him a level look and deadpans. "Yes, get out."

Carol chuckles and shakes her head. "About twenty minutes, sweetie. Can you hold on?"

"Yes. Thank you for straight answer, Carol." He sticks his tongue out at Jess and returns to the back.

"You could be nicer." Carol points out.

Jess snorts. "He wouldn't know what I wanted."

Bucky's voice comes from the back. "Pietro, don't eat _all_ the snacks!"

Both girls start laughing.

Matt appears with granola bars. "I rescued a couple in case you two got hungry in the next 20 minutes."

"I'm good, but you're wonderful." Jess pulls him into a chaste kiss.

"Thank you. Carol?" He offers her one.

"I'll tuck it away for after." She takes it with a nod. "My husband gets needy."

"You snooze; you lose." Pietro says.

Matt chuckles. "I better go mediate."

"Wait." Jess grabs his arm. "Can we have a moment. Semi-private-ish?"

"Of course." He kneels down between them.

Jess wraps her arms around his shoulders and nuzzles his temple. Her voice is soft. "I just want to remind you to stay safe. I need you to come home with me. I'm afraid I won't manage without you."

His hand rests on her arm. "I'll be careful." He promises.

"Good. I love you." She kisses his cheek.

"Love you, too." He gives her a chaste kiss. "Anything else?"

"It's not enough?" She teases gently. "No, go get ready. This is really going to be something."

"You got it." He stands and strides to the back. "Time to suit up, gentlemen."

"What he said." Carol calls back. Of course, it takes her only a second. The rest have to do it the old fashioned way.

Jess teasingly whistles at the boys. "Looking good, lads."

"I feel so objectified." Bucky calls back.

"Then I'm doing it right." Jess replies.

In response, Matt tells Bucky he appreciates him for his mind.

"Thank you. And I appreciate yours."

The girls laugh again then Carol calls back. "Don't worry, we admire you enough for everyone."

"You're allowed, doll." Bucky winks at her.

"Sweet." She wiggles her eyebrows at Jess.

"Are we there yet?" Pietro asks again with encouragement from Matt.

"Beginning descent." Carol confirms.

The men buckle themselves into their seats. Jess doesn't bother, but she's never needed to. They land several miles from their target. The plan is to hike in and avoid detection.

"Should I scout?" Pietro asks.

"Carefully." Jess reminds him as she pulls up a copy of the map her source got her.

He double-checks the map before whooshing off.

Jess takes the time to review the map with the others while he's gone. She reminds them there's likely to be hidden rooms and doorways.

Pietro returns, breathing heavily. He points out where he saw guards. "But it is not heavily guarded from what I can tell."

"Really? A project that important?" Jess frowns.

Bucky shrugs. "Maybe they don't want to call attention to it and all of the security is inside."

Carol agrees.

Jess nods. "Yeah. I'm not expecting this will be easy."

"How do you want to approach?" Daredevil asks. It's almost weird how different he seems.

"Care is fireworks. Here. She's going to pull as many guards as she can to her position here." She points toward a side door that one would typically hit. "The rest of us will use the front. Buck and Devil will start as distraction then Pietro will sneak us two in while that happens."

Daredevil doesn't point out that he can't see anything on the map. But all he needs to know is that he's going in the front.

Carol considers this. "So you think you and Pietro alone can find your dad?"

"Hope so.'"

"If he is here, we will find him." Pietro is sure of it.

Jess gives him a nod. "Is everyone comfortable where I've put them?"

After everyone says they are, they head out.

Jess grips Pietro's hand as they wait for the others to begin their diversions. He squeezes it gently. "We will find him."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Daredevil?"

She gives him a look. "Well, him too."

"We are big boys. We'll both be fine." In the distance they can hear gunfire. "Looks like we're up."

"Right." She nods. "What's the best way to do this?"

Carol is having a (literal) blast. She's really doing more property damage than human damage, though.

Bucky draws fire so Daredevil can enter and clear a path for Pietro and Jess.

Pietro carries Jess on piggy back as he runs in. He stops at the pre-agreed place. "We're here."

She hops down, trying to get her bearings. Their map had been partial at best, though she owes Fury and Clint big time even for that. "Well, I guess we need to find laboratories." She starts looking for hidden doorways.

He tilts his head as he looks at her. "Can I help?"

"Look for things that seem out of place." She pauses. "And watch for anyone coming."

He points at a painting of Red Skull. "That does not match the decorations." He moves it, but there is nothing special about it.

"That's just Herr Skull. He belongs everywhere." The sarcasm is thick as she keeps her fingers moving on the walls, feeling for vibrations or air. She's starting to wish for Matt's more sensitive hearing to find hidden machinery.

Pietro uses his speed to feel along the walls. In a very gothic move, the hidden wall ends up being triggered by pulling on a wall sconce.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Ugh. Okay. Now we need to be even more careful." She takes a handful of powder from her pocket and blows it into the chamber.

"You want I should carry you?" Pietro asks.

"Definitely not. We need to be ready to fight." She starts forward, quickly discovering a staircase.

Pietro shrugs then follows her.

The stairs soon make way for a brightly lit and sterile looking white hallway. There are windows and metal doors along the sides. Many of them seem to be simple doctor's examination rooms. Others have equipment like microscopes and computers clearly set up for lab work. There's one window where Jess freezes, though. If she'd seen the Alien movies, she'd be able to compare the sight before her to that. But she hasn't, so the tall glass tubes filled with misshapen figures floating in sickly tinted liquids are even more horrible. The creatures are barely recognizable, seeming rammed together from woman and spider elements.

"Yegh." Pietro says quietly next to her. He's getting bored so decides to quickly check the other rooms for her father. He's gone in a swoosh and appears again breathing a little hard. "Second to last door on left."

Jess takes a deep breath. "What's in there?"

"Your father."

She gives him a look. "What else? Guards? Machines? Guns?"

"One guard. One woman in lab coat." He shrugs. "Science stuff."

"You are useless for a spy." She pulls him into a kiss. "Go get the others, whoever you can. I'll start."

Upstairs, Daredevil hears her voice and starts heading to her. He feels the air move before Pietro speaks. "I know. Tell the others."

Jess's hand goes to the Evenstar necklace below her costume before she leaps to the ceiling to creep to the room without being detected. When she finds it, she finally flips down and bursts through the door. She immediately takes out the guard first before facing her father. Her heart nearly stops as she realizes she knows him, if not by name. He's the man who used to run all her medical tests. "Dr Drew. The experiment is over."

The shock on his face morphs into a smile that most would classify as creepy. "Jessica."

Daredevil runs as fast as he can to her, but Pietro still gets there before he does. Both men stand behind her now, ready to back her up in whatever way she needs.

"Don't play coy, doc. Your days of playing with lives are over." Jess's hands begin to spark. The lab tech decides to make a dash for the door.

In an instant, Pietro has her in a chair with zip ties around her ankles and wrists.

"Oh, Jessica." It's almost like her father didn't see what just happened. He starts walking towards her. "You are my finest creation. Do you know that?"

She snorts. "That's because you've never done another single bloody thing worth mentioning."

"And here I was told you destroyed some of my work." He's stalling until reinforcements can come.

"Well we can't have you making any other happy mistakes." She moves forward. "And definitely can't let you use it to hurt anyone else."

Sounds of a fight can be heard somewhere near the stairs. There are gunshots and crashes. Daredevil tilts his head to listen better. "Whoever you were waiting for isn't coming, Dr Drew."

The creepy smile drops. "If you cut off one head, two will grow in its place." He dislodges his fake tooth and readies the cyanide pill. Unlike his late wife, he is a true believer. He waits a moment longer to see if Hydra will pull through. As soon as he sees Captain Marvel stride through the door, he bites down.

After preparing so long mentally deal with this man whatever the cost, this easy end is almost a let down. Jess's hand falls back to her side, electricity fizzing out.

Pietro catches him before he hits the ground. Dr Drew spasms in his arms, mouth foaming.

"Don't bother, Pietro." Jess turns away and looks at Carol. Her face is blank as she fights the horror, disappointment, and relief tumbling in her chest.

"Come here, ladybug." Carol opens her arms and Jess immediately goes to them. "Take a minute. The rest will follow."

Matt places a hand on Jess's shoulder while Bucky starts looking around, noting the tied up woman but not acknowledging her.

"This isn't real. This is some sort of trap. It's too easy." Jess's thoughts spill out in a jumbled mess as she begins to cry. "I don't understand. Matt, help."

"It's real. It's better this way." He truly believes that. He's not sure she could have handled killing her father. "But it may not be over."

Bucky looks at the scientist tied up. He sees her jaw work. "Pietro! Don't let her!"

Jess looks up at Matt, beginning to pull from Carol then she starts at Bucky's yell.

"Shit." Carol puts on a burst of speed and flies toward the scientist, hoping to dislodge the pill by knocking her back.

Pietro already has it covered. He stands holding the pill, it and his fingers shiny with spit. "Eww."

Carol lands before the woman and gives her a solid slap. "Not a good plan. How about cooperation so we can maybe ease your jail time to only a few life sentences?"

The woman tries to spit in Carol's face. It fails miserably.

"Well that's cute." She steps back and glances at her husband. "Should we send the kids off while mom and dad work? This isn't going to be pretty."

Bucky nods. "Quicksilver, secure the perimeter. Daredevil and Spider Woman, make sure we aren't interrupted."

Jess shakes her head. "If you don't mind, I'd rather get at some of those computers and see how much damage I can do. Besides, Devil is more than capable."

"Have at it."

Daredevil and Pietro leave the four of them alone.

"Alright, get me a password first?" Jess has pulled a chair up and booted up the computer.

This is usually not Bucky's thing. He was always the weapon not someone trying to get info. And he hates the idea of hurting a woman. He reminds himself of everything these people have done - Jess, Carol, his girls. He kneels in front of the scientist. "I know what kills, and I know what inflicts pain. Tell us what we want to know, and you won't have to learn them, too."

Carol appreciates what he's been through, but also knows he's probably the only other one here who's been through it. "We really would rather not hurt you, if we don't have to. But I will, if you make me." She crosses her arms and takes a firm stance behind Bucky.

The scientist remains silent until the first jolt of pain. "The password is Charlotte. Big C, 0 instead of O, and plus signs for the T's."

It checks out when Jess types it in. "I'm good. Have fun."

"Hydra is going to find you and kill you for this." She sounds hysterical. "Then they'll take your children and turn them to our cause. Hail Hydra!"

"Oh, sweetheart. Haven't you heard? We're aiming straight for the heart." Carol says with mock pity.

"If you cut off on head, tw-"

Bucky backhands her. "We've heard it."

Carol shakes her head. "People who actually believe that are truly pathetic. Regimes always change."

"Give her back her pill." Jess suggests over her shoulder.

Bucky shakes his head. There are some things he wants to know first, like how many other labs there are and how many girls they've tried to clone.

"So when you kidnapped me, was it to add to this program?" Carol surprises them all with the question.

She smiles maniacally. "Only the best for Hydra. You were one of a handful chosen."

Carol rolls her eyes. "You've proven you can't handle the fire you're trying to play with."

"And you're wasting the talent you have."

"You have no idea what talent I have. You just see a weapon." Carol lifts the woman's chin. "But you clearly have none at all. Just a helper monkey. Wouldn't you say, Buck?"

He looks over the woman strapped to the chair. "I would. You'd think someone like you would be smart enough not to fall for their bullshit." Something in her eyes makes him reconsider. "That's not why you're doing this is it?"

"The governments with their rules, private companies with their ethics committees...The world is moving faster than they want. We'd never be able to do this work out there. And the ones who do, the Starks and the Pyms, they just want to keep it for themselves."

"And Hydra doesn't?" Carol won't believe that for a moment.

"They allow us to experiment and share. They allow us to work."

Bucky scowls. "And fuck everyone else, right? Who gives a shit about the people you actually do the experiments on so long as you get to do whatever the hell you want."

"That's the price of progress."

"Slavery?" Carol wrinkles her nose. "That sounds like ancient history to me."

"Unfortunately not so ancient." Bucky reminds her. 

"But definitely not progress."

"Definitely not."

"Want to try again?" Carol crosses her arms.

The scientist just scowls at them.

There's a scuffle outside. A Hydra thug falls into the room unconscious.

"Devil's having all the fun." Carol frowns. "Let's ditch her to find someone who actually knows something."

Daredevil walks in. "How about we trade places?"

"Sounds great." Carol practically bounces over.

As she passes, he quietly asks her to turn off the light. Now, with only the lights from the monitors and the equipment, Daredevil walks to the scientist and kneels before her. "You've committed great sins."

The darkness confuses her, but doesn't frighten her. Neither does his approach. "I've done great work."

He can't help but paraphrase a line from Harry Potter. "Yes. Terrible work, but great work nonetheless. Was it worth it?"

"Oh yes." She smiles crookedly.

"How so?"

"You've seen the spider."

He can tell Jess is pretending not to listen. "I have. I didn't realize you had anything to do with that. I thought that was just Dr Drew."

"Well, yes, but she is a great example of our early work." It's proud. "Our work allowed for many applications, like your fast friend."

"My understanding is that you've only been successful with my fast friend and his sister." He tilts his head. "That's not a very good track record. Not to mention it was Loki's staff and not your skill that really cracked it."

"Not every creation is ready for release yet."

"Because you've failed time and again." He puts a hand on her knee. "We both know if Hydra had been successful, they would have used them by now."

That makes her smile again. "Who says we haven't? What glorious chaos our creations have brought in seeking what they believe is freedom."

He wipes the corner of his mouth where he knows blood had been. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

"I already know your beliefs are mistaken. Should I care?" The fact that she's tied to a chair doesn't help.

"All of your greatest creations have turned on you. If you have others out there, they will turn on you, too." His hand slides off her knee. "That's what happens when people realize you don't really care about them, that they're only tools to you."

She shakes her head. "You have no idea. None."

"Then please enlighten me."

"As soon as you remove your mask."

He smiles. "You mean your god complex doesn't let you see beneath it?"

"I mean my secrets are none of your business, Mr Murdock." Now she smirks. "But the spider's secrets are definitely mine."

He wonders if she knows that information because she is high on the totem or simply because she was working with Jess's father. It's probably the latter. "Well right now, that spider is crawling into your ear and burrowing into your brain. There she'll lay her eggs and watch as her hatchlings eat you alive."

She laughs. "Her hatchlings? No. They are ours. Clearly you haven't been through the whole lab. Has she found her daughters yet?"

At the computer, Jess's fingers still but only for a second, less even. Most wouldn't tell she heard. Matt can hear Jess's heart begin to race.

"I don't mean the clones, either." It's a cruel taunt.

His heart breaks for Jess. He listens closely to the scientist's heartbeat and breathing to see if she's lying. "I thought you were human. I was wrong."

"Hail Hydra." She spits back.

Matt walks over to Jess. He places a hand on her lower back and whispers in her ear. "How much longer until it's all downloaded?"

She tilts her head up. "I'm not downloading it. I'm writing a virus that will seek out and destroy every electronic copy of his work. Anything authored by this lab. Anything his name is so much as mentioned in." There's more poison in that whisper than he's ever heard in her.

"You're okay letting the rest go?"

"You don't start playing with a broken glass after it cuts you, you dispose of it so it can't cut you again." She replies tersely.

"Okay." He stands next to her silently.

After a few more minutes tapping at the keyboard, a final click announces the completion of her program. "It's done. Can we go?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

She rises, taking his arm in need of the support. "We'll leave _that_ there." She says, meaning the scientist.

They head out into the hall. "We good?" Bucky asks.

"No, but we can leave." Jess replies. But she pauses when they reach the room of glass tubes.

"The scientist?" Bucky asks. When Matt tells him she's still alive, he stops and looks at Carol. Then he turns on his heel and marches back the way they had come. Carol furrows her brow in confusion then chases after him.

Jess smirks slightly, still staring at the glass. "They'll shoot her once she's found." Her fingers ghost up against the surface.

Bucky marches up to the scientist and takes out her cyanide pill. "You aren't harming anyone else." Forcing her mouth open, he puts the pill between her teeth and clamps her jaw shut, breaking it. 

"Buck!" Carol catches up too late, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He watches the woman die with grim satisfaction. Then he turns and looks at Carol. "I couldn't take the chance."

"But that's it? It's not..." She taps her temple. "You're okay?"

He looks her in the eye. "I'm okay. Now let's get out of here."

She nods. "I love you."

"I love you, too." If he breaks down, it won't be here, and it damn well won't be in front of her. But he doesn't think it'll come to that. If he had let the scientist live then maybe it would. But not now.

As they deal with the scientist, Jess breaks into the room of tubes. She has a feeling, and it does pay off. She finds the two small jars that contain her aborted children, or at least the pieces that are left of them after they were forcibly ripped from her.

Matt stays silent. He knows she needs to deal with this on her own terms. So he waits for her by the door. Then he thinks better of it. Grabbing his baton, he hits one of the large tubes, breaking it.

She turns in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Freeing them."

"They're dead, jaa. They're being kept for DNA." Her fingers touch one jar. "We should destroy them. But. I want to bury these two. Take them home."

He doesn't correct her, doesn't remind her that he'd be able to sense a heartbeat if they had one. He doesn't explain that he meant freeing them from being used any more. Instead, he continues to smash the tubes until Carol and Bucky return.

"What's going on?" Carol asks as she surveys the damage.

"He's freeing them." Jess tells her, as she carefully collects her two jars, and hands her one.

Carol's brow furrows. "Oh."

Matt joins them. "Captain Marvel, mind making sure there's nothing left of them to abuse?"

"My pleasure." She lifts a hand and points it at the room. It lights up and energy bursts out, vaporizing everything.

"That's my girl." Bucky smiles. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Where's Pietro?" Jess asks while cradling the jar in her arms.

"Outside running around the base." Matt tells her. "He'll see us once we get outside."

She nods. "Good."

They are outside for 11 seconds before Pietro appears. "We good? We go home now?"

Carol claps his shoulder. "Want to get the plane ready?"

He nods and runs ahead to the plane. The others are slow on their return, mostly due to Jess. Her steps seem longer and her shadow heavier.

"Let me carry that." Matt offers his arms to hold the container she's holding.

"Her." Jess corrects. "Aisling."

His voice softens. "Let me carry Aisling. Please."

She slowly hands the remains over. Her arms move up to hug herself. Bucky gently takes the other one from Carol so she can comfort her best friend as they slowly make their way to the jet.

They get to the plane and Carol helps Jess get settled in the back. She suspects her friend is going to need some serious attention after all this. "Everyone get settled. New York and Christmas are just a short flight away."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Since Steve is driving, Loki looks at the message that just came in on his phone. "It's Bucky. They're on their way back. That's all it says." She sends back a message saying they'll see them in New York.

Steve nods. He's sure Bucky would say more if someone was hurt. "Wanda should be back already. You excited to see her?"

Loki's brow furrows. "I thought Pietro was going to her. Did their plans change?"

"Yeah. I got T'Challa to drop a few hints on their end." He winks. "Plus it's easier on Alice."

"Well that's true. He's a good man. If I wasn't already married to you, I might have tried seducing him." She teases as she sees a Sonic sign. "Ooh, can we stop and get chili cheese tots?"

Steve laughs. "I don't know after that admission." But he's pulling over as he speaks.

"You and I both know I would never have met him if not for you and your meddling Avengers." She pinches his cheek. "A strawberry limeade, too, please." She grins. "I said please." She announces it as though he should be proud.

He ends up doubling the order, so they can share. "Well you know I married you for your princely manners."

"Of course you did. Which is why if you weren't married to me, you'd be completely and hopelessly enamored with him."

"Depends." Steve teases. "I mean, he does have a nice accent and great figure but does he come with two adorable cats?"

She tries not to smile. "One, I didn't come with two adorable cats. Two, he is an adorable cat."

"You can do that, too. Just put on a headband and tail. Or that magic thing." Steve chuckles.

Loki laughs. "This is all true. I cannot deny it."

"Most importantly, it seems I can only be satisfied by divine intervention. Nothing else will do."

"Was Peggy divine intervention?" She asks it simply, with curiosity.

Steve frowns for a moment. "Must not have been, that's why the greatest divine kept us apart."

Loki reaches over, placing her hand on his leg. "I'm grateful to her."

Steve frees a hand to cover hers. "She taught me a lot about myself, so I could love and be loved as I deserve."

The Sonic employee roller skates to them to deliver their food. It's only as she hands their order over that she looks at them. "Holy smokes. You're Cap and Lokes!"

"Are we?" Steve teases her before turning to Loki. "Did you know that, love?"

"I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why."

The girl is blushing hard at this point.

"We're teasing." Steve assures the girl. "Do you want autograph or photos for a friend, maybe?"

"Could I get a selfie? My sister is gonna flip."

Steve looks at Loki and shrugs. "Yeah, for sure."

"Thank you so much." She turns and bends down so she can get herself and the couple in the car. "Happy holidays!"

"Merry Christmas." Steve replies as he playfully gives her bunny ears.

After the picture is taken, she slaps his arm playfully. "Thank you again." She waves and rolls off.

He turns to Loki with a grin. "She's almost as cute as you."

"It's a good thing you said almost."

"And lucky her I said cute, because if I was comparing beauty, she wouldn't even place." He takes Loki's hand and kisses it.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." She takes a seductive pull on her limeade.

"Gotta be the sugar to your spice, right?" He gently tugs the drink aside so he can kiss her.

"Mmm. I suppose so." She looks at him with love.

He smiles. "That's a saying, you know. 'Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of.'" He pats her belly at that.

"We'll see what ratio she has of each." She can feel Sarah moving. "She certainly likes to stretch out."

Steve kisses her forehead. "It's probably getting cramped in there."

"It is. Believe me." She shifts to try to get a little more comfortable. Then she starts in on her tots.

He kisses her head again then readies to drive again. "Soon you'll both be more comfortable."

"I hope so." She's quiet now that she's eating and drinking. It's just what she needed.

Steve is glad to see her so comfortable. He's going to do his best to keep her that way, and it includes his Christmas gift for her.

Loki looks in the back seat. "Are my other babies doing okay?"

Smudge is fast asleep in his carrier. Ink is giving herself a thorough wash but pauses when she hears Loki's voice.

"You good? Good." She blows her a kiss then turns back around.

"We're very lucky." Steve smiles.

"We are."

"Let's hope Christmas is as good to us."

Her brow furrows. "Will Jess be coming to any of the festivities?" She's more worried about Jess and Wanda than Jess and herself.

"Just New Year's, from what Bucky's said so far." Steve frowns. "Though this mission of theirs may have changed her mind."

"Should make things interesting."

He pauses. "I trust Matt."

Loki's eyebrows rise in confusion. "Did you infer that I don't?"

"No, I mean that he won't let her get riled up." Steve explains. "Just as you calm me when I get upset."

"Ah. I hope you're right." She slurps on her drink.

Steve tilts his head. "I doubt he has any desire to see her unhappy. And I suppose it does say something about her character that he loves her."

"Which of us are you trying to convince?"

"Both?" He smiles.

"Well I'm convinced. Or tired. Or no longer care." She shrugs. "I tried with her. I don't intend on making that mistake again."

Steve nods. "I'm not asking you to."

"Thank you. You may blame my rudeness on my hormones." She finishes her tots.

"Done and done." He pushes his over for her.

She feeds him some. "I love you."

He chews and swallows. "Love you more."

She sighs. "I'm beginning to think that's true. Your heart is so much bigger than mine."

"Lo'." Steve looks over. "It's teasing. How could I ever love you more, when you've loved me enough to not only give up your entire life and your immortality but to have my baby? I'm the unworthy one here."

She smiles. "Got you. Ha ha."

"Jerk." Steve chuckles.

"But I am glad to hear you appreciating the horrid sacrifices I've made to be happy. And I am happy." She assures him.

"Of course I do." He seems almost offended. "And it just continues to prove me right about you."

She smiles and turns on the radio, trying to find holiday music. She stops when she hears Bing Crosby and David Bowie singing the little drummer boy song.

Steve smiles back. "I remember when he was just starting out."

"Bing? Did you like his music?"

"I preferred the coloured music we heard when we snuck into clubs." Steve admits. "We call it blues these days."

"Mmm. I bet. You little rule breaker." Her tease is full of affection.

Steve winks. "Guess you could say I've always worshipped the god of mischief."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"I thought it was my pretty eyes and big muscles?" It's Steve's turn to tease.

"That, too. How much longer?"

He considers the road and the clock. "I'd say an hour. Give or take."

She shifts again. "I'm warning you now, I'll need to go to the bathroom at some point between now and then."

"Just say when."


	254. Anyone for peeling potatoes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home for Christmas. Wanda loves her family. Matt and Jess take a try at family. Steve admits nothing. Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babydoll's gift for Loki: https://goo.gl/images/yFt7Pn

Vision takes pictures when Wanda sees Alice after months of being away. Her happiness makes him smile widely.

"Look how beautiful you are. And so big!" Wanda exclaims as she holds the girl. "Is it truly six months?"

"Eeeehhhh." Alice responds. Then she fills her mouth full of her trusty white rabbit.

But Wanda can sense what a happy child she is. "And where is that father of yours. Should they not be returned by now?"

Alice is too busy staring at her aunt to answer.

"Do you think he minds if we take you with us?" She teases.

Betsy is sitting back in the corner with a book, giving the couple time with their niece.

Vision chuckles. "I don't think Pietro would approve."

She smiles at him. "My brother does not approve many of my choices. At first, anyway."

"Baa?" Alice looks around.

"I do not think he would ever approve of that one." Vision clarifies.

"Too bad." Wanda strokes Alice's cheek. "But you will be our flower girl, yes?"

"She will have to be carried down the aisle."

She looks up at her love. "I will not even notice. All I will see is you, my darling."

He smiles. "And I will anxiously be waiting for you.”

"Good. Now stop taking pictures and come greet your niece."

He walks over and touches her little head.

Wanda warms. "See how she looks at you."

"I'm sure she finds me very unique."

"I am sure she loves you."

"Her eyes appear more curious than anything."

"They are always curious." Wanda points out. "She lives up to her name."

Vision tugs gently on the white rabbit. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Like her uncle."

"Yes."

She smiles. "You could teach her much."

"She could teach me much."

"Is that not my job?" Wanda teases.

"It is. And you do it very well." He leans over the baby and gives her a kiss.

She lets it linger. "It is my great joy."

Vision turns to Betsy. "And how are things at the Avengers Facility?"

"Good. Very good." Betsy smiles at him. "The students have come up for Christmas with us, so you'll get to meet them yourself."

"Excellent. I am interested in comparing experiences with Mr Wagner." 

Betsy nods. "I know he'd like that."

Pietro walks in looking tired but happy. "You are here!" He immediately hugs his sister, slightly squishing a happy Alice.

"So are you." She kisses all over his face.

"I have missed you, Wanda. And you, too. Alice." He gives his baby a kiss.

The little girl giggles in her aunt's arms. Wanda smiles at her brother. "How was it?"

"Good. Bad. As good as it could be." He shrugs. "Please excuse me." He walks to Betsy and gives her a tight hug. "I missed you, too."

She hugs him back. "You didn't need to. I knew you'd be back."

He chuckles. "I can miss you if I wish." He kisses her then says hello to Vision. He returns to his sister. "Would you mind if I take Alice for a bit? I want to catch Jess before she leaves."

Wanda sighs. "If you must."

"You will have her back soon. I promise." He gently takes the baby. "Want to see mama?"

Alice mumbles happily while drooling on her bunny.

"We'll be right back." He says again before running off with her.

"Bye." Wanda waves, a bit sad.

Vision takes her hand. "I'm sure they will be back soon."

"I know." She sighs. "I am still not thrilled about her, though."

"Of course. But it's Christmas."

"It is Christmas." She nods slowly. He caresses her cheek and gives her a gentle kiss. Wanda sighs again and presses her forehead to his.

"Hopefully we'll have one of our own within the next couple of years."

It's exactly what was needed to make her smile. "I look forward to it."

"He will have your eyes and my nose and will speak with a unique accent."

"I love you." She tells him sincerely as her arms go around his neck to draw him into a slow kiss.

When his lips are his own again, he assures her the feeling is reciprocated.

"Everything I have endured, this is my reward."

"With what little I have endured, I will do my best to become worthy of you."

She smiles and caresses his face. "Do not doubt your value, love. Not for a moment."

"I hope we are not making Betsy uncomfortable."

Betsy laughs. "I think you're twee. So no worries."

He smiles at her. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Wanda winks. "This is why you will be best sister."

"Thank you." Betsy laughs. "Not sure we're there yet, though."

"He seems very happy."

"I'd like to think he is." She smiles.

"Can you not tell with your ability?" He asks with curiosity.

"Of course I could." She raises an eyebrow. "Does Wanda simply read your mind without asking?"

He tilts his head. "Your powers are different from Wanda's. I thought perhaps you'd feel it sometimes without having to look in his mind."

"Ah." Betsy winks. "I can sense his happiness but not the source."

He nods. "Well I'm sure it is at least partly due to you."

"Like you for Wanda?"

Vision smiles at his love. "Mostly."

"Definitely." Wanda agrees, pulling him closer. They kiss again.

Betsy chuckles.

Suddenly JARVIS announces that Steve and Loki have arrived.

"I should go help them with their things." Vision says, pulling away from Wanda.

"I'll come with you." She keeps hold of his hand.

"Would you care to join us, Betsy?" Vision asks.

"You go ahead." She smiles and shakes her head.

The couple heads down to the garage. There they find Steve and Loki having a heated discussion about how much Loki can carry. "I'm not an invalid."

"No, just pregnant. I'll take the luggage, you get your cats." Steve repeats.

"Perhaps we can help." Vision says.

Loki smiles when she sees them. "Vision. Wanda. It's been too long." She hugs them as best she can.

"Mother! Father!" Wanda rushes in for hugs.

Holding her tight, Loki can feel tears welling up. She thinks she may be getting used to it. "I've missed you, my dear."

"Oh, Sarah is gotten so big." Once the hug finally breaks, Wanda moves her hand to Loki's belly. "I cannot wait to meet you, baby sister."

Sarah moves, prompting Loki to smile and say, "Ooh. She heard you."

Wanda smiles widely.

Vision is taking some of the luggage from Steve but stops to let the Captain have his turn saying hello to Wanda. He knows the separation is hard for her and was very happy that they decided to come here to the US instead of having Pietro visit them in Wakanda.

"Good to be home?" Steve asks him.

"It is." His head tilts. "Do you know if Tony will be joining us?"

"Yes, as of my last email from Pepper."

He smiles warmly. "Good. I look forward to seeing him again."

Steve tries to keep the worry from his face. "It'll be nice to have everyone back together."

Vision's head tilts in surprise. "Will Dr Banner and Natasha be joining us as well?"

"That, I can't tell you." Steve furrows his brow.

"Ah, well, I suppose we shall see."

He nods. "I'm sure Bruce would like to."

Loki clears her throat. "Shall we head up?"

"Yes, before the kits get restless." Steve chuckles.

Between the four of them, they are able to take everything up in one trip. Wanda has the cats while Loki carries all the cookies Steve made.

Wanda keeps eyeing the pile of Tupperware. "That seems only enough for Pietro. What of the rest of us?"

"We will be forcing him to make more." Loki tells her.

"We will?" Steve looks over.

"We will. Even if I have to use pregnancy guilt." She smiles mischievously.

Steve chuckles. "You're getting much too good at that."

"Well it's nice to know that suddenly bursting into tears is good for something."

"You could also water plant?" Wanda offers.

She laughs. "I don't think they'd like the salt."

"Maybe." Wanda giggles.

"Now tell us all about your wedding plans."

Wanda glances at Vision and blushes slightly. "You do not wish to be surprised?"

Loki hadn't considered that. "Only if you wish us to be surprised. Otherwise, I'd love to know and help where I can."

"Well, we've decided to use a gummy bear theme with red and purple as our colours." She admits.

She smiles. "That is darling. I love it."

Wanda smiles too. "Vision suggested it." She's proud of his ever growing creativity.

"Will you wear white or red? Ooh, or white turning into red and purple." Her green eyes sparkle at the thought.

"I have not decided. But I know I want something more old fashioned." Wanda considers. "Maybe with a corset or a cinched jacket?"

"You do look lovely in corsets. And your hair could be done so beautifully."

"Thank you." Wanda glances over at Vision.

He smiles at her. "You will be beautiful whichever you choose."

She nods. "I am very eager to find something that will take your breath away. That is all that matters to me."

"You could wear jeans and a t-shirt and still take my breath away."

"Vision." She shakes her head. "Do not entice me while I am carrying the cats."

"I'm only speaking the truth." He turns to Steve. "How was the drive?"

"Good, quiet." Steve shrugs. "And your flight?"

"Long but not as long as it might have been."

"So you joined the mile high club, then?" Steve teases.

"Father!" Wanda blushes.

Steve winks. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Vision searches for the reference. "I'm not sure I understand how my reply led you to that conclusion."

"I'd think a brief ...interlude might help the time pass quicker." Steve explains. "I always find the hours escape me when I'm with Lo'."

"And yet you wanted to fly commercial for our honeymoon." Loki reminds him. "There isn't enough room in those toilets to pee much less do anything else."

"It was an experience."

"Yes it certainly was." Loki watches the elevator numbers climb.

Steve chuckles. "Well, you never need to do it again."

"Thank you." She gives him a smile just as the elevator stops. "You're almost free, kits."

"And then the real trouble can begin." Steve jokes.

"Of course." Loki steps out of the elevator and waddles to the kitchen.

Wanda follows, cats clamouring for freedom from the carriers she's holding.

"Set them anywhere, Wanda. Thank you." She sets the cookies on the counter.

The cats rush out the moment each door is opened.

"My poor darlings. Your litter box is already in the bedroom." She points.

Wanda laughs as she watches them run. "Very urgent."

Vision follows them, taking the luggage to the room. "They are very fast."

"Not so fast as Pietro." Wanda points out. "Not yet."

"No, not yet." He smiles at her. "Pietro and Betsy are here with Alice. But Pietro and Alice are visiting with Jessica right now."

"Excellent. We'll have to visit after." Steve smiles.

"You've seen them though, yes?" Loki asks Wanda.

Wanda nods. "For a little time."

"Good." She heads slowly to the couch. "Now come and tell me all about Wakanda."

Wanda happily moves to sit beside her and starts telling her about her work both in the lab and with the children at the hospital. Loki finds it fascinating. And it's hard not to notice how the young woman's eyes light up, especially when she talks about the kids.

"It is very good work." She finishes. "But it would be very lonely without Vision beside me. He is my treasure."

Vision, now sitting beside her, takes her hand. "She has become a special favorite of King T'Challa."

"We are only friends." Wanda bumps him gently.

Loki looks at Steve with a teasing smile. "Hear that, starlight? You've still got a chance with him."

Steve shakes his head with amusement. "I'm not the one who was interested."

"Good because you're already taken." She blows him a kiss.

"Me? What about you, miss hits-on-all-the-attractive-dark-skinned-men-we-know?" Steve e teases her.

Loki looks at him innocently. "Scott doesn't have dark skin."

"If I tried to list everything you flirt with..."

"You'd need a book?" She still has that innocent expression. "You know my heart belongs only to you."

"A library." He assures her as he moves in for a kiss. "Luckily, I know you're all mine."

"Indeed I am."

He gives her another kiss. "Love you, night sky."

"Love you, starlight."

The elevator opens. Betsy and Pietro holding Alice walk out. "Look who is here. Grandma and grandpa are with your auntie and uncle."

"Perfect timing. Save us." Wanda scooches from the couch to her brother.

Alice waves and smiles. Then she reaches out to the bunny illusion Loki creates. She laughs. "Wawa." She says to her aunt and points to the bunny hopping in the air around them.

"Yes, Alice. You will be speaking to all soon, yes? Try again. Wanda." She encourages her niece.

She stares at her aunt's lips. "Wadda."

"Very good." She lifts the girl out of Pietro's arms. "You are very smart."

Alice shows her the bunny. She's not as shy as she used to be. Either that or she has decided her aunt is okay.

Wanda smiles. "He is very handsome bunny."

Pietro is talking with Steve and Loki. "It is almost time for you. Is the nursery all ready?"

Steve nods. "I think we're as ready as we can be before then."

Loki nods. "I'm certainly ready."

"And we know we've got tonnes of support." Steve adds.

Loki studies Pietro a moment. She considers asking about the unsanctioned mission, but decides it probably isn't any of her business. Not that that usually stops her. Still keeping the conversation away from Jessica Drew would probably be best. "Will Santa Clause be leaving something for Alice?" She asks instead.

"Yes." He smiles. "But she is only a baby. And she did not like Santa much when we took her to get pictures with him."

Steve chuckles. "Poor thing. Was she alright to see her mother just now?"

He smiles. "Yes. Once she hears Jess' voice, she is okay. I think she remembers."

"Really?" Steve is amazed.

He nods. "Her eyes go wide, and she tries to touch her mouth. It's very sweet."

"You are certain she does not mistake her for Betsy?" Wanda teases.

"I am sure."

"They both speak British."

Steve laughs. "I don't think it works like that."

"Indeed not." Loki says. "There are all sorts of British just as there are all sorts of American."

Wanda gives Loki a look that suggests she feels a bit betrayed. "I do not think they are so different. Especially for baby."

A dark eyebrow rises. "So then you and Pietro sound the same to her?" She slowly shakes her head. "There is timbre, pitch, breathiness. And yes, I believe Alice can tell the, ooh." She puts a hand on her stomach. "Difference."

Steve hurries over. "You okay, love? She's not giving you trouble?"

"She's just decided to practice her high kicks."

"Good girl." He laughs.

"Vision, would you like to feel?" She asks him because he seems fascinated.

"I would." He approaches her and lets her place his hand on her stomach. He reacts when he feels a kick. "It must feel very strange."

"That's one word for it." She smiles. "Anyone else?"

"It is very unique sensation. What is it like from inside?" Wanda asks as she bounces Alice. She's still not over how big she is.

"Aaahh. Aaah? Wadda." She laughs.

Wanda smiles. "You are very beautiful. You know this?"

Alice hides behind her bunny. Then she slowly lowers it to look at her aunt. Wanda leans in to kiss her nose.

Steve chuckles. "And the twins will be over tomorrow, there'll be lots of fun."

Alice squats and makes a face. She gets a little red in her cheeks.

"Uh-oh." Pietro moves forward. "Does someone want Auntie Wanda to change her? Betsy, the diaper bag?"

Betsy brings it over for Wanda. "You enjoy that, she won't be on just formula much longer."

Wanda makes a face then takes her niece to the other room to change her. Crying can be heard about five seconds later.

Steve chuckles. "Uh-oh. Guess she's not daddy."

Pietro shrugs. "It is usual. She does not like being dirty. I think she may get this from Jess."

Steve nods with a shrug. "That's fair. I think Sarah has Loki's mischievous side."

"Yggdrasil help us." She replies.

"Hopefully she'll have her good looks too." Steve winks. "She'll get away with everything."

"Speaking from experience, that would not be a good idea." Loki says.

Steve kisses her head. "I know you'll keep us both in line."

Pietro nods as he takes Betsy's hand. "No doubt."

Betsy gives him a smile.

Wanda walks back out with a happier looking Alice. "Look who I have. Nicest girl in whole world."

Pietro smiles at them. "What beautiful ladies."

"You _are_ a lucky one." Steve grins. "Just too bad she won't see her mom for Christmas. Or did you change her mind?"

"She agreed to Christmas Eve. I will drop her off in the morning then get her in the evening. It is something." He looks at Betsy. "I thought we could go do something grown up. Maybe a movie?"

She nods. "That would be great. Sure you don't want to hit the candy store with Wanda, though?"

His eye light up. He turns to his sister. "We can do both."

Wanda chuckles. "Group cuddles and movie with candy?"

He nods.

"Sounds fun." Steve smiles. "Hopefully we can join you."

"That would be very good." Pietro grins and takes his daughter's hand. "But no candy for you. You will be with mama. Yes. And you are still too little for candy."

Alice just laughs.

Wanda shakes her head. "Soon, baby."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt pulls Jess into a hug. "Everything is fine. It's perfect. It's not like she's never been here before."

"I'm not fine or perfect. I've changed." She's shaking slightly.

He holds her tighter. "Not as much as you think. But if you want to call Pietro and tell him not to bring Alice over..."

"No!" Her fingers dig in. "I can't deny her that."

He was hoping she'd say that. "Okay, then take a deep breath. You can do this."

She nods, her head against his shoulder.

"I love you. Maedhros loves you. Carol loves you. Alice loves you. Never forget that."

"Thank you." Her voice is soft. "I'm just still a little cagey from my fa- Dr Drew."

He pets her hair. "I know you aren't ready to talk just yet. But when you are, I'm here. Or your psychiatrist is. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

She smiles, just a little. "I suspect I know your preference."

"This isn't about me." He reminds her. "This is about what you need."

"My jaa." She assures.

He kisses her just as a knock comes at the door. "That would be your daughter."

She takes one more quick kiss. "I'll get it, then. You... Act handsome?"

He laughs. "Um, okay?"

"No, you'll have to work on that." She teases before opening the door.

Pietro is there with Alice swaddled against hist chest and a diaper bag over his shoulder. "Hello, Jess. Alice has been looking forward to spending time with you. May we come in?"

"Please." She steps back while trying to see her daughter beneath the blankets.

He exchanges hello's with Matt and the puppy. "Look, Alice, they have a little dog." The blanket and diaper bag are placed on the couch. Then he carefully removes the material that holds her against his chest. "But I bet you want mama first, yes? Here you go." He carefully hands her over.

Jess takes her and cuddles her close. "Oh my sweet princess, I've missed you, yes. Have you been good to your daddy?"

She stares at her mother. "Adadada brrr." 

Pietro smiles. "Her formula and diaper things are all in the bag. You have my cell if you need anything. Her rabbit she has. And there is a rattle and a few other toys in the bag, too. I will leave you to celebrate holiday together now." He heads toward the door. "I will pick her up around 8?"

She nods to him. "Call if your plans change, but I'll have her ready." She pauses. "And thank you."

"No thanks needed." He kisses her cheek then Alice's. "Have fun. Byeeeee." He waves to his daughter as he goes out the door.

"He seems rather eager to be rid of you. Must have a hot date." She teases her daughter as she locks the door again and heads back to Matt.

The puppy is pawing at her legs to see what the strange man brought.

Matt touches Alice's head. "I still can't believe how big she's gotten."

"I'm still working on the fact that she's mine. Easy, Mae." She moves to the couch so she can let him smell while controlling his access.

Alice is scared at first. She isn't used to animals, and this one is intruding on her personal space. But with her mother's encouragement her curiosity gets the better of her. And soon she's laughing as the puppy tries to lick her.

"This is your brother. Sort of." Jess explains gently. "He keeps me happy when I can't be with you."

"His name is Maedhros." Matt says. "But we usually call him Mae. Can you say Mae?"

"Aaaahhheeeee."

"Close. How about Matt. Can you say Matt?" Jess smiles.

"Mamamamamaaaa pt."

Matt laughs. "I think I like that better."

Jess also chuckles. "I'll remember that tonight."

Alice waves her rabbit around. She throws it then immediately starts to cry. It doesn't help that Mae goes after it.

"Mae, here." Jess holds out her hand. They've been working on fetch, but this is the real test. He brings it to her but doesn't let go.

"Mae." Her voice is stern.

His head tilts.

Matt grabs a ball. "Mae. Here, Mae. Go get it." He tosses it gently across the floor. Mae drops the bunny and goes for the ball.

Jess sighs in relief and retrieves the toy. "You need to be careful, princess."

Alice takes the rabbit and holds it tight. Then her little hand reaches out wanting something.

"What is it?" Jess tries to figure it out. She's not great at this yet.

Her blue eyes are on the dog. "Uh. Uh."

"You want Mae?" Jess moves the to the floor and gets Alice settled in her lap. "Mae, come. Good boy."

He comes, tail wagging. He drops the ball, which Alice picks up and throws. She giggles as Mae goes to get it. "Aaaaeeee." She reaches out to him again.

Jess laughs. "Well, looks like we have distraction for them both as they grow."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Goodness knows you'll go nuts if you don't get enough attention." She teases, taking his hand to give it a kiss.

"I'm not that bad." He insists. "And I don't think this particular diversion will last all day."

"So a quickie, then?" She jokes.

"No." His voice is final but his mouth is quirked up in a smile.

She lightly sucks on one finger but leaves it be as Alice insists on attention.

Matt may not be able to see their faces, but he can tell they're happy. He kisses Jess's temple then Alice's head. Maybe having a kid wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jess leans back against him, almost completely relaxed for the first time since deciding to take on her father.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Christmas morning, Loki wakes up with heartburn. It isn't the first time. She knows it won't be the last. She gets out of bed as quietly as she can and heads to the bathroom to look for medicine.

As usual, Steve wakes but he too has become used to it. He gives her a few minutes before checking.

"I'm fine." She gets into bed. "Merry Christmas." She kisses him.

"Merry Christmas. Now Sarah, you behave. Your mother has a lot of celebrating to do." He rubs her belly.

Loki smiles at him. "I'm a little surprised you aren't up and cooking already."

"You know, it's funny? Bed is so much more attractive with an adoring spouse here wanting a cuddle." Steve smiles.

"You are a sweet talker." She caresses his cheek. "I love you, starlight."

"Love you, night sky." He kisses her softly.

"So... About presents." She looks a little sheepish. "I'm giving you a baby."

"That's all I've ever wanted." He assures her. "My problem, though? What do you get for the goddess who gave you everything? Nothing is good enough."

"A promise to take care of the baby at night so I can sleep?" She bats her eyes.

"Unless there's a mission."

"Unless there's a mission." She agrees.

"But there's a little something under the tree too." He winks.

"You didn't need to. I have everything I need right here." A sadness comes into her eyes, and she looks away. Why did Thor have to come into her thoughts at this moment?

He presses a hand to her cheek. "Just another reminder of my undying devotion to you."

She smiles. "I love you."

"You too, darling."

"There's...been no word from Thor, has there?"

"But you know him. He keeps forgetting phones exist, and just comes and goes as he pleases." Steve reminds her. "He'll stop by when he realizes it's Christmas."

"We didn't have Christmas, starlight. We barely noted your Midgardian winter."

"Oh. Could be a problem then." He grins. "Maybe if we put out a really big barrel of beer?"

Loki can't help but chuckle. "How do you always make me feel better?"

"Magic, babe."

"Must be." She kisses him again. "When do I get to open my present?"

"I thought we were waiting for everyone?" He lifts her chin.

"Are we?" She asks innocently. "Then perhaps I should give you something." Her hands slides down his chest, continuing until it reaches into his pajama pants.

He gasps softly. "You sure that's not taking something?"

"Fairly certain." She kisses him again as her hand works.

His hand slides over his shoulder. "Stop spoiling me." It slides further down to grasp her ass.

"Never." She catches his bottom lip with her teeth and tugs it.

"Naughty." He thrusts toward her.

"That's how you like me."

Steve tries for another kiss. "I admit nothing."

He gets it.

He kisses her slow and tender, twining his body around hers as best her belly allows.

Sex has grown steadily awkward as her belly has grown. And Loki hasn't been much in the mood lately. She loves him dearly, though, and wants to please him. So she's been using her hands and, when he approves, a magical clone. Before she got really big, she was using her mouth, too. But even that has gotten awkward. She turns her head away to burp. "Sorry."

Steve can't help but laugh. "You started this. You know I'm okay if you're not..."

"I started it, and I want to finish it. It's just taking a little while for the antacid to work." She takes a breath. "Alright. Where were we?" She kisses him again as her hand continues to massage him, coaxing his cock to life.

And she's quite successful. No matter how big she might get or what shape she may take, she's still his darling Loki. Their love making is awkward and fumbling, as though they were teenagers and not a married couple just out of the honeymoon period. But it's enough. It reconnects them. It's far more about touch, as it really always has been for them. And as orgasm fades, Steve tucks Loki's head under his chin and hugs her close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky gets off the phone and breathes a sigh of relief. "My niece says Merry Christmas." He tells Carol.

She smiles warmly. "I'm sure it will be."

He puts on his shoes. "Is everything ready to get loaded in the car?"

"All that's left is the girls." She wiggles her eyebrows. She loaded the car as he was talking, while checking in on him.

He gives her his best grin. "Best wife ever." He goes to the girls. "You ready to go see Uncle Punk?"

"Puk!" Becky yells happily.

"That's my girl. Let's get you ladies in the car." He and Carol carry them out and strap them into their car seats. Once they close the doors, he asks his wife, "You wanna drive, ride, or fly?"

She tilts her head. "I'll play wife today?" Then she laughs.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what that means anymore." He holds up the keys to the car. "You want 'em?"

She shakes her head. "You drive. You know I get all angry."

"That's true." He gets behind the wheel and puts on his seat belt. "All set?" He turns the car on and puts the radio station on holiday music. The girls seem to like it as they wave their arms in time to the music. Bucky can see them in the rear-view mirror. It makes him smile. "Doll, you should take a video of them."

She giggles. "On it." She turns and uses her phone to capture the moment.

Soon they are pulling into the tower's garage. "We're he-re. You wanna take the girls, and I'll take the gifts?"

"I don't know. Can you carry all that?" She teases him even as she moves to release the girls.

"Yeah. I installed hooks on my arm." He teases.

"That might come in useful after." Carol winks. "Right Becky? Useful."

"Oofull"

"Good girl." Once she has both, she heads toward the elevator. "Open up, JARVIS, and let 'em know we're coming up."

"Yes, Colonel Danvers. And Merry Christmas."

"Aw, you too."

Bucky steps into the elevator behind her, his arms full of bags of presents. He smiles at his girls. "Look at how pretty you two clean up."

Lina claps, her stuffed panther grasped in her hand and dulling the sound of it.

"Just like daddy." Carol smiles at them.

"Now come on, doll. You know I always look good." He winks at her.

"I do like the rough and tumbled look."

Bucky just smiles until the elevator opens again.

"Alright, who's ready for hugs?" Carol walks into the room.

America and Babydoll practically run over. America hugs Carol before taking Becky. "Hello, beautiful. Remember me?"

"Merca." Becky pats her face.

"Oh you girls look good." Carol does her best to squeeze both. "I can't wait to work with you in the new year."

"Us, too." America assures her. "We're learning a lot in DC, but I do miss the munchkins." She kisses Becky's hand then pretends to eat it.

Babydoll smiles, a bit shy. "It _is_ nice to see you again. Does Bucky still hate me?"

"He never hated you." Carol reassures even as Lina attempts to escape and go greet aunt Loki.

"I never hated you, Babydoll!" Bucky yells as he goes to put the presents under the tree.

Loki waddles up. "Don't worry, Babydoll. He hated me, too. So you're in good company." She smiles at the baby. "Hello, Ms. Lina. How's the pretty girl."

She blushes. "Okay. Here. Go talk, I'll watch her." She reaches for Lina who comes over easily.

Lina offers Loki her panther. "Mama?"

"Thank you, sweetheart." Loki takes the panther. "Your mother is right there. See?" She points out Carol.

She nods then shakes her head. "Lomama."

"Lomama? You mean me?" Loki smiles. "Yes, I'm going to be a mama soon. Should we go say hello to your uncle Steve?" She carries the baby to her husband.

"Hey gorgeous. Who do we have here?" Steve smiles.

"Ms Lina wanted to say hello to her favorite uncle."

"Unca." She agrees.

Steve taps her nose. "Hello, sweet girl."

Pietro walks over with his daughter. "Look, Alice. We have a playmate for you. And she has a kitty like you have a bunny."

Lina looks at the other girl in surprise. They've met but she hardly remembers.

Alice, a bit shy, shows her her rabbit.

"Uhoh, I smell trouble." Steve chuckles.

Lina looks at Loki for her kitty back.

Loki gives it to her. "Is this what you want?"

"Mama." She smiles widely and takes it. "Tanku."

"You're very welcome." She turns to Steve. "I'm not sure why she's calling me mama. I don't mind it, though."

"Maybe because you are super pregnant." Pietro offers.

Lina holds out the cat again. "Mama." She's trying to explain it's the name.

Alice understands. She holds out her bunny. "Nee."

Lina imitates what her parents often do, making her cat 'kiss' the bunny.

Steve is trying his best not to be overcome by cute.

Pietro smiles. "Would you two like to play? We have play pen set up over there." He points to a small area surrounded by mesh with a few toys inside.

"Yeh." Lina likes the idea.

The girls get carried to the play area. Pietro sets his daughter down first. Then he takes Lina from Loki and sets her down, too. "You two have fun. And we will be right here if you need anything."

The girls start to play. Steve smiles. "Guess I should go start dinner. Anyone for peeling potatoes?"

"I can do that if mother will keep an eye on these two." Pietro replies. When Loki agrees, he follows Steve into the kitchen.

Steve thanks him, and helps him get what he needs. "I know Loki doesn't want to get involved but is Jess really okay after what happened?"

He frowns. "No. I do not think so. But she keeps it buried." His hands start to blur as he peels the potatoes. "It is why I wanted her to take Alice yesterday. I am also hoping Matt can help her."

"And you? Are you okay?" He plans on talking to Carol later, too.

"Yes. I think maybe they kept me away from the worst of it."

Steve nods. "Then I'm grateful."

Bucky walks in. "Hey, stranger." He pulls Steve into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Ugh. Watch the turkey hands." Steve laughs as he tries to hug while keeping them off.

"Turkey hands?" Bucky shakes his head as he pulls away. "Punk."

Steve wiggles his fingers. "I was just checking before you came in and hadn't washed yet. It's probably fine, though."

Bucky washes his hands just in case. "Can I help with anything?"

"Well, turkey is in, Pietro's doing potatoes. How about green beans? I've got some brussel sprouts and sweet potatoes also just about ready." Steve pauses. "Will that be enough?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Point me to the green beans." Bucky works on those while Peitro gives the peeled potatoes to Steve.

Steve sets the potatoes to boil, then starts Pietro on whipping cream for dessert.

In the living area, Rogue is talking to Carol about the training in DC. "It's definitely better than before. And it's nice having classmates even if they are jerks most of the time."

"I'm really happy to hear that." Carol rubs her shoulder. "With everything going on before, we didn't do well by you."

Rogue shrugs. "I didn't exactly do well by you neither."

She holds up a finger. "What've I told you about it?"

"I know." She takes a breath. "How are the babies? They look happy."

"I think they are." Carol points out Lina playing with Alice and Becky demanding all of America and Babydoll's attention.

"And you? Everything good?"

Carol shrugs. "No complaints. A little concern for Jess and Loki, but nothing serious."

Rogue looks over at the pregnant woman flirting with Gambit. A flare of jealousy hits. "She is really big."

"She's due early January. This was, for me, the worst bit of it." She smiles and yells across the room. "I'm telling Steve!"

Loki looks over. "Telling him what?" she asks innocently. It's quickly followed by a self-satisfied smile. Then she turns back to Gambit. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asks him to be a dear and get her some water.

Rogue makes a face and rolls her eyes. "I swear that man will chase anything with a vagina."

"That you're a hopeless flirt and a sexy bitch, now get your ass over here." She teases Loki before speaking quietly to Rogue. "That's often a sign of insecurity, of someone who can only find their own value in someone else's eyes."

Loki calls Gambit back to help her up. She lightly pats his cheek after he does. "Thank you." She smiles sweetly then feels very unsexy as she waddles to Carol and Rogue. "I think you only like sexy bitches." She plops down on the other side of Carol.

"Just because all my best friends happen to be gorgeous, doesn't mean that's why I like them." Carol teases back.

"No. Being a bitch is obviously an important component." She shifts then exhales slowly.

Carol shifts to rub her back. "You doing okay? I'm more than happy to let you use the girls as an excuse if you want away from the crowd for a bit."

"I'm fine. It's just hard to find a comfortable position. She does keep me warm though." She smiles.

The blonde chuckles. "They'll do that. And then kick your bladder for the hell of it."

Loki chuckles. "Yes, I've experienced that."

"Just be glad you've only got one. I'm jealous of you and everyone who didn't make it to my whale size." She turns to Rogue. "Pregnancy is the worst. Only do it for someone you truly adore."

"I don't think I'm gonna have to worry about that."

"I bet you will." Carol pats her knee.

Gambit comes with Loki's water. "Here you are, chêre."

"Thank you, darling. Now be a good man and go help the strapping men in the kitchen. You'll fit right in." She winks at him.

"Sure thing." When he winks, it's at Rogue. Then he saunters off.

Carol's eyebrows go up. "You saw that, right, Lo'?"

"I did." Loki replies. "The entire time he was speaking with me, he kept glancing at Ms Rogue to see if she was watching. I'd say he has it very bad indeed."

Rogue doesn't look convinced.

"But he's a shy boy. Clearly afraid." Carol nods knowingly.

"Shy with his heart not with his cock." Loki's hand goes to her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

Carol laughs. "Just like Jess was. Until she met Mr Right."

Rogue is starting to blush. "Well I don't know about that. I'm gonna go seen Lina." She gets up and go to the babies in the pen.

Loki watches. "Gambit isn't the only one who's shy apparently."

"Seriously." Carol keeps giggling.

"Good thing we aren't." She tilts her head. "Then again, neither is Bucky."

Carol raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Loki realizes she may have said something rude. "Only that he has no problem going after what he wants. You for example." She doesn't mention Steve.

"But not since we were married, right?" Carol suspected it was about Steve, and only wonders more when it isn't said. "I mean, us too. Once we found love we stopped wandering."

"Of course. Now I only flirt playfully. Some habits are hard to break." She takes a drink of her water.

Though Carol would never admit to it, she still has many deep lingering insecurities when it comes to Bucky. Especially the thought that she's just the closest thing to a female Steve that was available and he's settling. "Of course. But you'll have to excuse me, I should save the girls from Becky."

"Of course." She smiles as best she can given the change that just happened between them. And since there is no longer Gambit to distract her, she grabs her phone and sends Stephen Strange a text wishing him a Happy Christmas.

The reply is clearly from Wong not Stephen but it's obviously meant. Clearly the man is up to something.

Wanda leans into her brother as she notices Carol cross the room, as it's her feeling she notices more than the motion. Betsy also glances over then back. "She's okay, Wanda."

"Who is?" Pietro asks.

"Carol." Betsy explains quietly. "She just had a spike of fear."

"Just a spike? So it is gone again?"

Both women nod, then Betsy explains for both twins. "A moment of uncertainty or self doubt feels much like fear but it fades quickly, especially when one finds comfort. Like the child one shares with her husband."

Pietro, glad of being done in the kitchen, puts his arms around both women. "And what am I feeling?" He smiles.

"Cocky." Wanda teases.

His laugh gets the attention of Vision and Kurt who are discussing religious holidays. Kurt has been explaining that it is Easter that has the greater significance spiritually since that is the sacrifice and resurrection. They both turn at Pietro's laugh. Vision smiles at Wanda. 'Can I get you anything?' He's been practicing his telepathic communication.

One eyebrow perks ever so slightly. 'I could use a short kissing break. I have gotten too used to having you to myself.'

"Would you excuse me, Kurt?" Vision immediately asks. He then heads straight for his fiancée. "Wanda, may I speak to you in private?"

She moves to take his arm. "Naturally. I will return momentarily." She smiles at Pietro and Betsy.

Vision takes her to an empty room and pulls her into a kiss.

"My love." She purrs against his lips, her hands caress his cheeks.

His arms rest around her waist. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Very much." She smiles. "Why do I crave you when I have been separated from them so long?"

"Because I am delicious?" He smiles. "Or perhaps it's because you've changed as have they. And it isn't as it used to be."

Wanda giggles. His humour is still subtle but getting better. "You are right on all cases. My clever, delightful Vision."

He gives her a look. "Don't tell me you have also grown tired of the babies. Shall we go snag one to play with for a bit?"

"I have not, so we shall. But there is something I desire first." The look she gives leaves no doubt. He's what she desires.

He kisses her deeply, their tongues tasting the warmth of each other. Her fingers slide down his front, gripping at his shirt as he pushes her against the wall. Her leg slides up the side of his, welcoming him to her body.

He presses against her. His hands roam down her body. "Is this alright?"

"Honestly?" She opens her mind to him, but he really shouldn't need it to see the signs of her beginning arousal; the pink of her cheeks, the darkening of her eyes, or the quickening of her breath.

He kisses her again as his hands work to remove the clothing that separates his growing erection from her wetness.

Her dress bunches at her belly and panties are kicked off. His pants are barely open before his underpants are shoved to his thighs. "Vision."

"Wanda." He looks into her eyes as he pushes into her.

She gasps, her arms wrapping around him to pull him close.

His thrusts are smooth, pulling only halfway out before needing more of her again. One hand holds up her leg. The other holds her wrist against the wall.

"Vizh." Her head tilts back, full neck exposed to him. Her blush has continued down from her cheeks and can be seen on the tops of her breasts, peeking from her dress. And the sounds she's making? It drives him mad. He moves faster wanting more of her.

Her brow furrows in concentration. She doesn't want to give in too soon, even if this is just meant to be a quickie. But the way he holds her, claims her, the way he uses both their minds to give her exactly as she needs is too much even for her considerable willpower.

When they do give in, Vision finds it difficult to remain standing. His knees are weak. His breath is hot against her neck. "I love you."

"Yes." She agrees as they slide to the floor. "Very, very yes."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is sitting by herself on the couch. Her mind is racing with what might be going on with Stephen. Wong has given away nothing in their sparse text exchange. Finally she decides to be blunt. 'Should I be worried?'

After a few minutes comes the reply in several texts; 'No ma'am. The doctor is simply entertaining a guest. The solictice can be a busy time for the sorcerer supreme when it comes to magical visitors. He will call when he is free.'

She breathes in relief. 'No. It's fine. Thank you. Happy Holidays.' She sets her phone down and looks around. Everyone is in clusters. So it is as it has always been. She does her best to get up off the couch and make her way to the bathroom.

As she exits, Babydoll is there. She seems to be waiting for her. "I'm never going to get used to you being female."

"No? Well, it won't be for too much longer." Loki says.

She smiles, then ducks her head shyly. "Please don't think it's weird, but I wanted to give you your gift privately before we did the opening together." She moves her hands from behind her back to hold out a small but long box. Inside is a tanto knife, similar to the katana she fights with except the handle and sheath are decorated in a distinctly more Nordic style.

Tears come into her green eyes. "Babydoll, you didn't have to." She opens it, ignoring the pressure against her bladder. "Oh, Babydoll, it's beautiful." She unsheaths the blade and does a couple of quick moves that only involve her arm. "I love it." She says it as she puts the blade back in the sheath. She gives the young woman a hug and a kiss. "Thank you. I shall always treasure it."

"You saved my life, more than once. And I want you to know I will never forget that. Ever." She gives Loki a hug. "And while Christmas is an excuse, I didn't want you to think this was just for show. You are a true hero to me."

"And now I'm going to cry." She hugs her again. "I needed to hear that today. Thank you." She really is crying. "And I want you to know that your strength is an inspiration to me. I'm so glad you found someone who makes you happy."

Babydoll can't help tearing up, too. "This is the other reason I wanted to pull you aside."

"Excellent plan." She sniffs and pulls out a tissue to dab at her eyes. "Now I really must go urinate." She gives her another kiss on the cheek and continues down the hallway.

Babydoll smiles and heads back to find America.

The elevator opens again, and to everyone's pleased surprise, Tony and Pepper enter with a cart full of gifts. But the even better surprise is Rhodey in crutches behind them.

There's a spontaneous cheer that causes the people in the kitchen to come out and see. Hugs, lots of hugs are exchanged.

Gambit smiles at Pepper. "Hello, belle. I am Gambit at your service." He kisses the back of her hand.

Pepper smiles but rolls her eyes. "Nice try, but I've read your file."

"Shoo, kid." Tony waves him off and assigns one of his drones to lead the presents to the tree.

Carol gets America to take Becky again and practically tackles Rhodes with a hug.

"Hey hey hey. I'm gettin' jealous." Bucky says before giving Rhodey a firm handshake. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm good. Doing okay."

"Come sit, tell us how recovery is going." Carol guides him to the couch.

"Slow is the answer." He lowers himself gently down onto the cushions. "But I'm alive, so I can't complain." He smiles at his former girlfriend. "You look good."

"Well, let's just say you're not the only one grateful to see the end of this year."

"Everything okay?" He places a hand on her leg.

"Yeah, now. I'm not in a coma, my girls are healthy, Buck reached out to his family, even Jess is coming to terms with everything." She gives a small smile and a shrug.

"Wow. Is it weird that Jess is the most surprising part of that sentence?"

She snorts. "Please, you've been hearing about her drama secondhand as long as I've been getting it firsthand."

"This is true." He gives his toothy grin, teeth appearing white against his dark skin. "I'm glad things are going well for her."

"So much so, she refused to come today to continue her ice cream and underwear tradition." Carol laughs. "I bet Matt's loving that."

"Matt's her boyfriend?" He isn't exactly up on the latest Jess news.

Carol nods. "How have I not told you? They're almost a year now. Matt Murdock. The lawyer from the Punisher trial."

"Seriously? A lawyer?" He laughs. "Wow. Just... Wow."

"She finally realized what she really needed. Someone who could challenge her and make her work." She winks and taps her temple.

"Took her long enough. Almost as long as it took you." He teases.

"Hey, you were great, but I'd been dreaming of legends since I was little." She teases right back.

"Don't I know it."

She smiles and rubs his shoulder. "You need a girl with her feet on the ground. Your head is too much in the clouds like me."

"Well when you meet her, be sure to give her my number." He looks around. "Is there any beer or anything?"

"For sure. Let me get you something. Apparently we're waiting on dinner until Sam arrives." She rises.

As if on cue, Sam steps out of the elevator carrying two large paper bags with presents. "The party can now officially start!"

Jen follows behind with several boxes of extra food for their feast. "You would not believe what Sam's mom sent for us."

"That's my mom." Sam says as Gambit and Kurt go to help Jen with the food.

The dinner ends up being set up in what Tony likes to call 'the ballroom' as most of his parties are held there. There's a long table with Steve's turkey, dressing, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, fresh rolls, green beans, and brussel sprouts with bacon, to which is added the roast beef, turnips, tray of pickled vegetables, and roast potatoes from Sam's mom. There's another table split between various drinks and desserts that include apple pie and cherry cheesecake (Steve) and pecan pie and raspberry chocolate Christmas roll (Mrs Wilson). In addition, there's a huge fruit tray that says it's from Natasha and Bruce.

Everyone takes plates and lines up for food with conversation and laughter. Once they're all at the table, Steve continues his tradition of insisting on a short prayer before eating.

Loki, unlike the others, did not line up for food. She barely arrived in time to see everyone leaving for the ballroom. She follows at a slow pace and takes a seat. As the others line up for their food, she looks around, telling herself she isn't looking for Thor but is still disappointed when she doesn't see him. When Steve prays, she bows her head and stares at her plate of food, the one Steve brought her. When the prayer is done, mutters an amen.

Steve takes her hand before starting to eat, giving her a smile. He knows the holidays can be a bit weird for her. He silently mouths an 'I love you'.

She gives him the best smile she can muster and kisses his cheek. "Everything looks so delicious."

"Especially you." He teases softly.

If they could hear above the din in the room, Loki might have noticed a distant rumble of thunder. Not exactly typical of winter in New York.

Becky and Lina have been allowed small servings each of potatoes and turkey and are beyond excited to be eating like the grown ups, though they really seem to just be wearing the potatoes.

Bucky laughs and takes pictures of them. "Yep. You definitely eat like me."

Carol is chatting with Tony, who's telling her about the work he's actually been doing with Jess on improving his computer security in exchange for her home security. Yet another thing her best friend neglected to mention.

Alice is at another table in a baby seat next to her father. His plate is piled high with food. Wanda smiles at the sight. There had been many Christmases not so good, and she tries not to take it for granted that they have it now.

Sam can be heard laughing with Gambit as they swap stories about their shenanigans in New Orleans. "Jen doesn't believe me when I tell her the best po'boys are at a gas station."

"The absolute best." Gambit confirms.

Jen just shakes her head with a smile.

Sam has that little smile that makes his eyes twinkle. "You'll see."

It makes her smile grow. "Oh will I?"

He nods knowingly. "Spring or summer. You choose."

"We'll see how work goes."

Gambit chuckles. "You gonna let her leave it like dat?"

"She's a strong woman." Sam tells him. "It's what I like about her. So yeah." He points his fork at her. "But don't never say I didn't offer."

She holds a hand up. "And don't say I turned you down. I just said it depends on work. You know that shit show."

He smiles as his head bops up and down. "See what I mean? Strong woman." He winks at her.

Babydoll is starting to find the crowd a bit much, so she stares at her plate, poking at the food.

America bumps her shoulder. "You okay there? Are the brussel sprouts nasty? I don't know how you can eat that."

"Sorry, yeah, just a lot of bodies." She gives a weak smile.

She nods. "As soon as we're done eating, why don't we get out of here? Explore the city a little."

Babydoll seems relieved at the suggestion. "That sounds really good."

"Awesome." She scoops up as much mashed potato as she can on her fork. "Too bad Kate had to go home. I bet she'd have some interesting observations." She changers her posture and adjusts non-existent sunglasses. When she speaks, it's in her best imitation of a white upper class chick. "Gambit is still trying too hard. And Tony Stark thinks he's smarter than everyone. Those two should go into an arena and have an ego-off." 

She giggles. "But she's coming for New Year, right? I know there'll be a crowd but I can't resist the chance to dance."

"That's what she said. And I quote." She goes into her impression again. "Miss THE Avengers party of the year? I think not."

"I was looking at the footage from last year. The dresses are crazy. We're going to have to really step up." Babydoll does a half-frown. "I'm going to have to beg and borrow something. Maybe go visit Ms Drew."

"No dress for me. I want leather pants."

"I'd be okay with that." She licks her lips at the very thought.

America just has to kiss her after that. Afterwards, she says. "Let's eat fast."

As plates empty and bellies fill, Tony rises holding up his glass. "I'd like to propose a quick toast. To changes and living through them."

Steve rises in agreement. "Amen to that."

A few voices repeat Tony's words as glasses are held up. Everyone drinks whatever it is in their glasses.

Sam stands. "And to the family we create. We may disagree. We may fight. (And our fights do tend to be a bit bigger than most.) But we found our way back to each other. And even added a few new members." He smiles at Jen.

More agreement is intoned. Finally they finish and head back to the area with the tree as Tony assigns robots to cleaning. More than one crash is heard, but he assures them all to ignore it.

America takes Babydoll's hand. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah. We'll do presents later." They go for their coats.

"Leaving?" Loki asks. "Take me with you?" She smiles. "Just kidding. Hurry before anyone else sees you."

The girls giggle and run off with her blessing.

As Loki heads to the bathroom and to check on the cats, Pietro passes her with Alice. "She needs changing again." He explains.

"Me, too." She smiles and continues down the hall.


	255. Bucky said I had to shower for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas continues and then New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carol's gift for Bucky: https://goo.gl/images/Or0jDi  
> Steve's gift for Loki: https://goo.gl/images/RXFXaJ  
> Loki's gift for Steve: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-dvKaamn4CJo/VYR0aJ1eJxI/AAAAAAAABmE/98yslBKiJsQ/s1600/a-father-day-gift-amazing-idea.jpg

Carol snuggles into Bucky's lap as another of Tony's machine army distributes gifts. The girls are in a nearby playpen, having a conversation in baby noises.

Alice soon joins them in a fresh diaper. She is much more talkative with the twins than with most people. And when they stand and walk, she tries to stand, too.

With a smile, Carol turns to watch them. She's glad they're becoming close.

Rhodey is in an armchair assuring Pepper that he's fine. "Very comfy."

Pepper then offers to get him a drink or cookies or anything else.

"I'm fine, Pepper." He smiles and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. "Really."

She finally accepts it, but still takes a seat near by just in case.

He is giving her a smile when a present gets dropped into his lap. He slowly shakes his head. "Only Tony."

Pepper chuckles. "Only Tony."

Outside the window, the gently falling snow is suddenly illuminated by a crack of lightening. It turns Loki's head. She sits up or tries in order to see better out the window.

"Easy." Steve puts a hand on her shoulder even as he does the same.

"Is it him?"

Minutes later, the elevator dings and there he is. Thor. In a poorly fitted Santa suit and carrying a large bag. "Apologies for my lateness, friends. I was detained. I hope I am not too late for the feasting."

Loki smiles and manages to stand. "Thor!"

"Bro-sister!" The smile is broad as Loki is wrapped in a strong hug.

"I've missed you. Where have you been? Did you find Odin?"

"Busy. And not as yet. But now is not the time for worrying." Thor slaps Loki's shoulder. "I am starving. Is there yet food?"

"I believe so." She squeezes his hand. "It's in the ballroom. Steve, would you mind showing him?"

Steve nods. "Of course. Don't open your gift without me." He points at Loki before guiding Thor out.

Loki sits back down, smiling after them.

Around the room, people are starting to open gifts. There are exclamations of joy and thanks.

Carol watches Bucky as he picks up her gift. It's dorky, but she really hopes he likes it.

Bucky smiles when he opens it. "It's perfect." He takes out the two halves of the Star Wars rebel insignia. "So do I get the 'I love you' or the 'I know'?"

"Well, you _are_ Leia." She teases gently and taps his nose.

"So which movie are we doing?" He asks, showing off his knowledge with a grin.

"Whichever one makes you the most mine." She teases again before pulling him into a kiss.

"Well, I would say I love you. And you would tell me I know." He puts the 'I love you' necklace around her neck.

She smiles and takes the other to put around his. Her finger follows the chain down then presses against the charm on his chest. "Perfect."

"You're perfect." He kisses her firmly. "Now open what I got you."

"Uh-oh." She giggles as she pulls the bright paper from the light package. At first, it seems a little lame - the latest in the Star Wars comics she collects - but then she notices a loop of out of place ink. She rips open the rest and sees the writing. "'To Carol, a woman who has touched the stars. I'm super jealous.' signed by Mark Hamill!" She practically throws it on the floor in her rush to kiss her husband.

He laughs against her lips. "Merry Christmas, doll."

"Merry Christmas." She agrees.

Steve returns to Loki's side, giving Thor some time to eat. "You okay love?"

"Yes. Much better now, thank you." She leans against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses her head, then he presents her with a small box. "Merry Christmas."

She smiles as she takes it. "Are you about to make me cry again?" Her long fingers open the box carefully.

"Probably." He's found for her a barrette shaped with golden leaves and reminiscent of a crown that might be worn by a nature goddess.

"Oh, Steve." There are definite tears in her eyes as she gazes at it. "It's beautiful." She immediately puts one side of her hair up with it. "How does it look?"

"Perfect." He smiles, stroking her cheek then he follows the leaves as they follow the curve of her head. "I hope you'll wear it on new year."

"I shall." She pouts. "What I got you is so hokey." She hands him a square box.

Steve opens it and chuckles when he sees the simple coffee mug with the words 'greatest dad in the universe' on it. "You kidding? It's amazing."

She smiles. "I know that's exactly what you'll be no matter what Carol and Bucky say."

Rogue looks dumbfounded as she holds up a simple gold necklace with a pendant shaped like an Ace of Spades playing card. Her cheeks are pink and only get pinker when she can't get the clasp to work right. Gambit helps her, being careful not to touch her skin.

That earns her a wink from Carol.

Pietro meanwhile is helping Alice open all of her presents. There are lots of pretty dresses and some sweet toys. There are even a couple of books. But Alice loves the bows that they all came with most of all.

Wanda sticks one of the bows to Alice's head, and shows her using her phone on selfie mode. Alice finds it fascinating and accidentally takes some pictures when she touches the screen.

Her father finds this awesome. "Could you send those to me? I want to send them to Jess, too."

Wanda rolls her eyes but does so.

"Thank you, sister." He kisses her cheek. Then he turns back to his daughter. "You look so beautiful. Yes you do."

Alice smiles shyly then shoves her rabbit in her mouth.

The twins are hugging their new Tsum Tsums, their arms barely wrapping around them. Lina is kissing a Chewbacca one, and Becky is snuggling a Yoda one.

Steve walks over to Bucky, handing him a gift bag. Inside is a small fondue kit. And inside that is the tickets and itinerary for the European vacation they (along with Jess and Matt) got for the Barneses. There's also a card explaining who it's all from. "Merry Christmas jerk. And Carol. Mrs Jerk."

"Merry Christmas, punk." When Bucky pulls away the tissue paper and sees the box, he laughs. "So now when you ask us if we fondue, we can say yes." He opens the box, and his brow furrows. "Care." He opens the envelope with her.

Her eyes go wide. "You didn't."

Steve shrugs. "Not just me."

They read the note. Bucky looks at his friend then stands and pulls him into a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Steve holds him close. "Have a great belated honeymoon. We'll worry about everything for you."

When he finally lets go of his best friend, Bucky waves at and thanks Loki. Then he hands Steve a brightly-wrapped box. Inside is a baby memory book created by a local artist where Steve and Loki can write a little about themselves and about Sarah's first year.

"Thanks." He gives both Carol and Bucky a kiss on the cheek and heads back to Loki so they can open it together.

Loki loves the book. "And look, there are places where you can sketch."

"This is way better than that stupid trip we got them." Steve is fighting tears himself now.

Using magic, Loki creates a green reindeer. She sends it over to Bucky and Carol where it bows its head in thanks.

Carol giggles and blows kisses in reply. Then she gives Bucky a tight hug. "So, do we really leave the girls behind for a week like they want?"

"I don't know." He looks at his girls. "I'd miss them. Like a lot. But.." His deep blue eyes turn to his wife. "It wouldn't exactly be a honeymoon with them there."

"Exactly my thoughts." Her forehead presses to his.

"And you could always fly home if you needed to." He reasons.

"And it might be nice to spend a week with one of their aunts or uncles. But who?"

"Steve and Loki will be busy with their own kid." Bucky begins. "Wanda will be back in Wakanda. Our usual babysitters I'd rather not leave them with for that long. Think Jess and Matt would mind?"

She considers. "I'm sure Jess won't."

He nods. "Then let's ask. Did you thank her for the gift yet?"

"Not yet. Should I ask at the same time?" She smiles.

"Yeah. Definitely."

Carol tugs out her phone so she can send off the text. She isn't expecting a response for a bit, though.

He kisses her shoulder. "We have the best best friends."

She grins. "Naturally. We deserve them."

Thor returns to the common room with a great laugh. "Oh my friends, I have missed you all." He begins a round of the room to catch up on everyone's news.

Last he gets to Loki. She takes his hand. "How is Jane?"

"I believe she is well, though it is some time since I've seen her." Thor admits.

"You should take the time, Thor. She has so little of it compared to you." Loki reminds him.

Thor smiles, a bit ruefully. "It has not been that sort of separation."

"No? Then what kind of separation is it?" She presses.

"The kind she has requested."

Loki looks genuinely concerned. "Thor, I am so sorry." She squeezes her hand. "You should come stay with us. Just for a bit. I miss you." She admits.

Thor frowns a moment but his usual smile quickly replaces it. "I'm not thrilled by it, but I do understand her desire for consideration. And while tempted by your offer, I fear I have need to remain in New York for some time."

"Oh?" She comes to a realization. "You think Odin is in New York."

"I am not certain." Thor admits. "But Stephen Strange is."

She presses her lips together and smiles. "So you are the reason he neglected me today. You always did have a penchant for liking the things I did and taking them."

Thor makes a face. "I merely seek his aid. As you may recall, you would not give me yours."

"Yes. I recall, and I stand by my decision." She brushes off some non-existent crumbs from her chest. "I'm sure Stephen will be a much greater help than I ever could be." She finds Steve's hand.

Steve squeezes her fingers, coming back to her conversation instead of his with Sam.

"Perhaps. But I prefer to fight by your side." Thor stubbornly points out.

"As long as you insist on fighting for Odin, I cannot be there. You always chose him over me."

"I fight for the nine realms and Asgard. If that means Odin, so be it. He is not so bad as you seem to believe."

It's a good thing she does not have her former strength as her hand is squeezing Steve's as hard as it can. Her voice is tight when she speaks. "Let us agree to disagree."

Thor sighs. "Of course."

Loki feels a gulf between herself and Thor that she doubts can ever be fully healed. "I am glad you're here." Her voice is quiet, almost regretful.

"I am glad to see you." Thor repeats. "And I hope to be here for the birth of your child."

"I hope so, too."

Steve leans in to kiss Loki's cheek. "I'm grabbing another drink. You need anything?"

"Tea? Herbal please."

"You got it." He kisses her cheek and rises.

Thor claps Loki's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you still happy and in love."

She winces. "I am. Now we must find you someone." She looks at him. "Just promise me you won't court Sif."

"I am not mad, Loki. Nor is it necessary for me to have a partner to be happy." He squeezes Loki's shoulder.

"Of course. Do you remember the lake Mother used to take us to as children? We'd pretend there was a sea monster in it?"

Thor nods. "Aye."

She gives him an encouraging smile. "We've bought a cabin in Canada that reminds me of it. We should all go when the baby is a little older. You can tell her all about the trouble we used to get into."

"I would truly enjoy that." Thor smiles broadly.

Lina's voice can be heard above the din. "Sof!" She spotted Ink and Smudge who snuck in to see what was going on. Their curiosity had gotten the better of them, but they've been keeping to the edges. "Sof!" Lina says again, pointing.

Carol smiles and rises to carefully lift Ink. "Will you be a nice kitty? Want to come see the girls?"

Lina reaches up. "Gentoe." It's her best pronunciation of 'gentle', and she says it as her fingers lightly brush over the kitty's fur. When Alice crawls over, Lina looks at her and says it again. "Gentoe."

"That's right. Good girl. Very good." Carol praises the girls as she holds Ink calmly.

Becky also comes over to pet. Her open hand finds the tail and pats it. "Sof."

Happy, Lina smiles, showing tiny baby teeth. She pats Ink one more time them does a happy dance.

Carol smiles then lifts the cat to release her. She reaches for both daughters' hands. "Mommy loves you."

Becky wants to be picked up. Lina notices that Alice left her bunny and goes to get it for her. The younger girl is grateful and hugs the bunny close. Lina gets her black cat, and they play together. Becky gets hoisted up onto Carol's hip and joins her in another round of the room to chat with everyone.

Rhodey smiles at them. "You look good with a baby."

"Damn straight I do." Carol grins.

"Who'd a thunk you'd have a baby before me." His finger strokes Becky's hand. "I always thought I was the old fashioned wanted a family one."

"You were. Are." Carol assures him. "I just kind of got scared that I'd found the right guy after waiting too long and that I'd miss my chance, so I rushed."

"Well you look happy. I'm glad." Rhodey had thought she might be the one a long time ago when they were dating. But then they both realized it wasn't the right fit. 

"Now you need to hurry up and find Ms Right." Carol winks. "My buddy Monica is single."

"I think I'll concentrate on trying to walk first." He gives her a tired smile.

She shrugs. "Your loss."

"So which one is this?" He asks.

"This is my Becky." Carol kisses her head. "Bucky says she's a lot like me."

"Yeah? So independent and an over achiever?"

"And loves the sky." Carol grins.

He laughs. "Yep. Exactly like you."

"Our Lina is a bit more quiet and landbound, but I've no doubt she'll come into her own." She nods. "I think she'll be quick and smart like Buck."

He smiles and gives a little nod. "Well I'm glad you're back to yourself. Too bad you missed all the fireworks during the summer."

Carol sighs. "Yeah. No kidding. Then again, I'd probably just take you all out."

"Might have been less painful." He does his best to joke and keep things light, especially for Tony. He still believes what they did was right and that things should have been handled by the proper channels. He just wishes Vision had had better aim.

"Instead I get to clean up the mess. Good thing the UN delegates like me." She makes a face.

"You're usually an easy person to like. Or at least trust." He amends with a smile.

"Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome." He smiles at her. "Alright. You've done your duty with the cripple. Go on. Get out of here."

"Yes sir." She laughs and continues her rounds.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt wishes Foggy a Merry Christmas and ends the call. He's on the couch with Jess watching Christmas specials and eating ice cream. As far as Christmases go, it's one of the better ones. "Foggy wants us to let him know if we decide to go to Stark's New Year's Eve party."

"Carol says I have no choice." She replies from where she's tucked her head against his shoulder. "It was the only way to get out of Christmas."

"Well, on the bright side, it can't be worse than last year's." He says.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Sure, challenge the universe."

He chuckles. "Sorry. Didn't mean to jinx it."

She playfully flicks his head. "You're never getting your Christmas gift at this rate."

"I'll be a good boy from now on." They both know he's lying.

"Right, Mr Devil." She tilts her head to nip his ear. "It's horribly practical and boring, anyway. You wouldn't like it."

"Did you get me new underwear?"

"No. That would not be in my best interests."

"Hmm." He thinks. "Practical. Boring. And in your best interests." He's having a hard time coming up with something that fits all three. "A briefcase?"

She snorts. "Not even close." She finally pulls herself away from him only to return with a small box. But even when he gets the paper off there's no indication of the top of the line Bluetooth earpiece inside until he actually opens it.

"Is this?" He feels it with his hand. "An earpiece?" He smiles. "You wanting to keep tabs on me?"

"To be fair, that's only so you can use your gift. But I did make sure it would fit in your helmet." She smiles. "So, remember how I stole your phone yesterday?"

"I do. You already paired it." He kisses her. "What a clever woman."

"Mmn. It's locked with extra security. You're welcome. But I also installed some interesting new software." She pokes his nose.

"Such as?" He puts it in his ear.

"The first is called SpiderWeb. That lets you access our home security. You can set it to alert you to whatever you like on any of the motion detectors, cameras, or microphones."

He tries to make light of it. "So I can check on Mae if I want. Nice."

"Or set it to alert you anytime I undress." She adds with a smile. "The second program is AnonTip, call the police through it and it will mask your number to look like the nearest landline. And, finally, there's DogTag. It lets you track anyone you put a special little tag on. They're... Somewhere. You'll get them later."

"Impressive. It makes my present seem...well, not impressive." He looks sheepish.

"I just want to make your job a bit easier so I know you'll come home." She rubs his chest. "And you didn't have to get me anything. You already let me get my puppy and gave me all I ever hoped for on my birthday."

"Well, it isn't much. And I also went to the practical side." He leaves the room and returns with a large gift bag. Inside are a pair of very soft winter pajamas and two silicone feminine urination devices. They allow women to pee standing up. "I thought it might help with stakeouts."

As Jess looks at it, she chuckles. "Thank you. I suspect you may be right."

"I only have enough romantic creativity for one occasion per year." It almost sounds like an apology.

"I don't... Expect it." She admits softly, fingers playing over the Evenstar around her neck even now. She only takes it off to bathe, and even that makes her nervous. She keeps thinking it might disappear like the dream it is.

He kisses her. "Thank you for the gift. It'll make me feel better to know we'll be alerted if someone breaks in."

She gives him a tight squeeze. "And I feel better you can tuck your phone under your armour and not lose it. Or access help without having to find it."

Matt kisses her again. "So back to New Year's Eve, please tell me you'll dress me."

"Pretty sure that goes without saying." She nibbles on his lip. "I don't get near enough excuses to show you off."

His fingers trace the side of her face. "Maybe you should start making some up?"

"I just have to follow you. You do these incredible, moral, intelligent things on your own. I only want to stand in that shadow." She presses her cheek into his hand.

He smiles. "I'll remind you you said that the next time I come back with severe bruises." He kisses her before she can respond. "Merry Christmas, noodle."

"Happy Christmas, asshole."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki stands in front of the mirror on New Year's Eve and frowns at her reflection. "I look like a whale. A shiny green whale." Her dress is dark green with sequins on top with a long flowing skirt that begins just under her breasts and hides the sensible shoes she's wearing.

"You do not." Steve adjusts his tie as he walks over. "You look like a queen carrying a princess. Anyone who says otherwise will face my fists."

She turns and re-adjusts his tie for him. "You're becoming a better liar." She gives him a small smile.

"I wasn't lying."

"Well I suppose that would explain it." She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on his lips. "Is it time?"

Steve smiles. "I'd say so."

"Let us go then." She takes his arm and lets him lead her to the party.

He kisses her cheek as they enter the hall. Tony's elves have outdone themselves again. The room is gorgeous, the theme seeming to be snowflakes so it's all silver, white, or light blue.

"Take me to a seat then go and have some fun." Loki tells Steve.

"Fun? Without you?" Still he leads her to a seat. "Don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

"Me? Trouble?" She creates a double of her male self to go get her some food and drink. "Don't be silly. I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

Steve gives her one more kiss then looks to see if Bucky's arrived.

Bucky is on the dance floor. Becky is in his arms, and he's dancing with her as she laughs and looks at all the pretty decorations.

Steve grins. "That's not your usual partner. Is Carol still in mourning?"

He smiles back. "She and Lina are waiting for Jess and Matt."

"Ah. I wouldn't mind a minute with Matt, myself."

"Well you may have to wait a while for your dance with him, but I'm sure you'll get your chance." He winks.

Steve chuckles. "Thanks. How about my dance with Becky? How long you planning to hog her?"

"I don't know." Bucky looks at his daughter. "You wanna dance with uncle punk?"

Steve holds out his hands invitingly.

Becky reaches out to him. "Unka pung." She hugs him.

"Hey cutie. How're you doing?" He cuddles her close.

She talks to him. It's hard to tell what she's saying, but every so often there is a recognizable word - mama, da bear, lili, fy. Then she points at some of the decorations. "Sow faw?" Her arm goes down making a falling motion.

"You think it will fall?" Steve looks up at the decor. "I think it's safe."

"Safe?" She looks at it again, her face more confused than scared.

"No falling." He explains. Then he does a quick spin with her. She squeals and grabs tight to his jacket. Steve chuckles. She's so sweet. He can't wait for his own to show up.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro has dressed Alice in what they call her Wonderland dress. It makes her look like the character. He even added a black headband in her golden hair. "Look. There is one of your cousins sitting with your uncles. Should we say hello?" He's already heading that way before she can respond. Mind, her bunny would make it hard to do anyway. But her eyes finally find where her dad is taking her and she smiles.

"Hello. Is this the handsome people table?" Pietro asks as he gets there.

Steve laughs. "It's starting to seem that way. You seem to have lost two of your girls, though."

"Betsy is joining after she finishes talking with her brother. And Wanda..." He looks around. "She's supposed to be here somewhere."

"She'll turn up." Steve winks. "She probably just got distracted."

He nods and notices Loki eating. "How is the food?"

"Delicious. The little quiches are delightful." She replies before sucking some cheese off her thumb.

"That means don't touch them." Steve chuckles.

"I'm pregnant." Loki reminds him. "Everything I say means get your own."

He leans in. "And what if Pietro eats them all so you can't get more?"

"Then I will eat something else." She boops his nose. "Are you trying to make me misbehave?"

"Me?" Steve manages to look entirely innocent. It helps that he's holding Becky. Loki gives him an exasperated smile then offers him a chip that is drenched in queso. He leans in to eat it from her fingers. "Mmmn."

Becky tries to grab it but can't quite reach.

"Want me to take her back?" Bucky asks his best friend.

"Nope. She's mine now." Steve teases, giving Becky a hug. She hugs then leans back as far as she can.

Steve chuckles and looks down at her. "What do you think, Beck? Can I be your new daddy?"

"No. Da bear." She points to Bucky.

"Oh. You sure?"

She looks at her father confused. "Da bear?" She lunges for him.

He reaches for her. "Come here, Becky. You like me best right?"

Steve guides her to his arms. "Guess there's only one daddy."

"Mine." She hugs her father. Alice sees this and hugs her own father.

Bucky jostles Steve's chair with his foot. "This time next year, you'll have your own."

Steve smiles and glances at Loki. "I can hardly wait."

Loki smiles at him. "Neither can I." She assures him.

"And we will continue to grow our girl band." Steve winks.

Pietro laughs. "I would like this."

"So who'll be next?" Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "Wanda? Betsy? Jess again?"

Pietro takes a breath. "My money is on you again. Or maybe Clint."

That makes Steve laugh. "Oh, you're probably right."

"We will see. I'd like a year between birth and pregnancy please." Loki says.

Steve nods. "Yes, love."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh look, there's Betsy."

Betsy waves as she walks over. She's in a backless black dress that's covered with sequins. "Hey, Loki, we had similar trains of thought."

"We did. But you look much prettier." She leans up to kiss her cheek. "How is your brother?"

"Good, good. He was just heading to bed. He's a bit stoned." She chuckles.

Pietro takes her hand. "You look beautiful. Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She smiles. "Is Alice joining us?"

"I thought maybe Steve would like to babysit."

"Steve would love to babysit." Steve holds out his arms. Alice seems a little anxious at the motion, though.

"It's okay. You know uncle Steve. And mama should be here soon." Pietro makes sure the rabbit is secure in her hands. She finally goes over without too much fuss and snuggles into Steve's broad chest.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The last time Matt dressed up in clothes this expensive, it was for Electra. That is if Halloween doesn't count. He feels a bit nervous as he and Jess get out of the cab. He extends his stick before taking her arm to enter.

Jess picked out a charcoal grey suit with black silk shirt and a burgundy tie for him. She coordinated her own dress in burgundy as well, though it's very simple. Floor length with slight mermaid flush at the bottom. Choker neckline but sleeveless. She wants everyone to realize they're a unit and this is her quiet way of doing that. "You look amazing, jaa. All the girls will be after you and I won't get a single dance."

"No. You will get every dance you want." He assures her.

"One with Pietro, maybe Clint if he's here. But the rest are yours." She smiles and grips tighter to his arm.

"Carol is waiting for us. She seems a little nervous." He tells her. Part of him wants to fake an argument with Jess but figures that would be in poor taste.

"Not upset?" Jess tilts her head to him. "Leia died, you know."

Carol is near the door, Lina on her hip. She's opted for a pant suit but the cut and light blue colour are distinctly feminine.

Matt smiles. "Hello, Carol. You smell lovely this evening."

"Well, you know, Bucky said I had to shower for this." She tries to joke.

"Jess told me the same thing."

Jess goes in for a hug and gives both Carol and Lina kisses. "You also look amazing. I knew you needed this suit."

"Is everyone else upstairs?" Matt asks.

"They are." Carol agrees. "I just wanted to check with my girl before she went up. I know last year wasn't great."

Jess ducks her head a moment before meeting Carol's gaze. "I'm okay. Really."

After a long moment, the blonde nods. "We should head up."

During their conversation, Matt took Lina's hand and kissed it, making her giggle. Now she has his glasses. "May I have my sunglasses back please?" He asks with his palm out.

She looks at her mother then at him. "No." She says it shyly.

"Please?" He asks again.

It's too bad he can't see the very thoughtful expression on her face. "No."

"Lina, please give them back." Carol speaks softly but sternly. "We don't steal people's things unless they're hurting someone with them."

Line pouts but hands them back.

Matt takes them and kisses her hand again. "Thank you, Lina." He smiles. That makes her smile. She looks to her mom for approval.

"Good girl." Carol kisses her forehead.

They head to the elevator. "My condolences." Matt says then adds some context. "2016 was a hell of a year for deaths, and I know Carrie Fisher was important to you. She was an amazing woman."

"She was." Carol sighs. "Lost my two most important mother figures this year. It's sort of weird trying to think where to go next."

"It's different for everyone." He says. "Just know whatever you're feeling is valid. Whatever you need to do to get through it is okay."

Carol's eyebrow perks slightly. "Guess I don't need to pay for therapy now."

Jess chuckles. "He does that sometimes. It's the only way his asshole allows him to express concern." She jokes and kisses his cheek.

Matt smiles softly. "I learned a few things from priests. The Latin really helped with law school."

"Mmn. Latin." Jess purrs teasingly.

"Benedicta tu in mulieribus."

"God bless you." Carol jokes.

Jess rolls her eyes as she leans in to kiss his ear. "Save it for after."

He nods and gives her arm a squeeze.

"Love you." She whispers and gives another kiss. They enter the ballroom, and are surrounded by the glittering lights and upbeat music.

Bucky meets them with Becky. The little girl waves. "Aun Jizz." She blows a kiss.

"Hey trouble." Jess boops her nose. "Have you been dancing?"

Bucky greets them as Becky nods. "Well I think you two may get second best looking couple tonight." He shakes Matt's hand and kisses Jess's cheek.

"Second?" Jess seems almost insulted.

"Second to Carol and me." He kisses his wife.

Carol grins. "Obviously."

Jess rolls her eyes.

Matt leans close to Jess. "I say we ditch them and go find some alcohol."

She humms her agreement. "I need a drink. We'll see you on the dance floor."

"Sure." Carol waves.

"Describe it for me?" Matt asks as Jess guides him to the bar.

She leans in, keeping her voice soft and sensual. "It's a large room, as you can probably hear. It actually covers two floors of the building. Someone was given permission to go nuts on the snowflake theme, it looks like. There's translucent fabric hanging in billows from the ceiling, and probably plastic snowflakes. Everything is silver or white or clear or pale blue. They didn't go glitter, though. More shimmery and shiny. There is, in fact, an ice sculpture at the end of the bar. It's Iron Man. Guess Tony's ego can only be reigned so much. Around the edges of the room are tables with dark navy cloths though they all bare the shimmery decoration. The light is low, but what there is reflects softly off of everything. It's kind of like being in a Disney film.

He smiles. "You make it sound both cool and intimate. And there's really an Iron Man ice sculpture?" He laughs.

"Of course there is." She grins.

"Wow." They arrive at the bar and order drinks. "So do you want to find Alice first or have a dance?"

She considers. "Dance. Pietro will find us easily, I'm sure."

He finishes his swallow of whiskey and nods.

"I have to say Bucky was wrong, though. There's lots of people looking much better than me tonight." She sets her cosmo glass down, finding it empty far too fast.

"Somehow I doubt that." He steps away from the bar and offers his hand. "Ms Drew, may I have this dance?"

She takes his hand firmly. "It would be a pleasure."

He takes her to the dance floor. Holding her close, they begin to dance. His breath on her cheek, his hand on his back, it's almost as good as sex. Actually, it might be better, to have an excuse to be so physically close in public. Jess's heart flutters in a way she once would have found shameful.

During the next song, Bucky and Carol dance near them. It's clear Bucky knows his way around a dance floor. It's hard to tell if the flush on his cheek is from alcohol, physical exertion, or love.

Jess catches his eye for just a moment and winks. Then she meets eyes with Carol, who uses her body language to attempt to ask what she's been dying to know. 'Has he asked? Will he?' But Jess just gives her a look to suggest she mind her own business.

"What's all this?" Bucky asks, mimicking his wife's moves.

"If it was everyone's business, I'd say it out loud." Carol tells him softly.

"Oh. I see." He kisses her instead. Then he whispers in her ear. "Leave 'em be, doll."

She sighs. "I am. I'm just making sure my sister is happy."

He nods. "If I don't get punched tonight, I'll consider it a win."

"Yeah, me too." But the comment sobers Carol. It's exactly what has been ticking in the back of her mind.

He pulls her close, spins her around expertly, then pushes her gently into a twirl before pulling her back in, her back to his chest. "Scary words, doll."

"You too." She pats his cheek and gives a smile.

He dances away from Matt and Jess. "Have I told you how incredible you look tonight?"

"Once or twice." She smiles again. "But I don't mind hearing it again."

"Well you look incredible." He dips her, pulling her back up slowly. Their lips almost meet. But instead of kissing her, her continues the dance.

"And you make me feel incredible." She moves with him easily. 

Loki watches them and misses dancing. She can't move like that anymore. "Hmm?" She asks Lina. "Soft?" She uses a bit of sorcery to make the black panther walk around.

Steve is near her, somehow with a girl on each knee. He smiles. "You look so sweet with a girl on your knee."

She smiles at him. "And you somehow look handsome no matter what. Are the girls being good?"

"Angels." Steve assures.

Alice chews on her rabbit. Becky reaches for his drink.

"Oops, you don't want that." Steve moves the cup gently away. "Do you know who was supposed to pick these ladies up around bed time?"

"I believe these ladies are having a slumber party." Loki tickles Lina's belly, making her laugh. "America and Babydoll are babysitting. They aren't big on large gatherings."

"Excellent. I know it's late for them already."

"Shall we send someone to hunt them down?"

Steve considers. "Alice does seem to be nodding off."

Loki decides to use her phone instead, hoping Babydoll will hear it. "It's Loki. Just wondering where you are. The young ladies are getting tired."

She doesn't hear it, but thankfully it vibrates. "Hey, Loki. Give us five."

"We'll see you then."

Steve gives Loki a smile. "If only it were always so easy.”

"Yes." She looks down and sees a big yawn from Lina. "Sof is done playing." She picks up the black panther and gives it to the girl who holds it close.

Becky looks over at her sister and points. "Li!"

Line looks up. "Beh-y?"

"Boo!" Becky waves her hands.

Her sister laughs. "Boo." She throws her panther, but it doesn't get very far across the table.

Becky claps, laughing too.

"Oh dear." Steve chuckles.

"Mine now." Babydoll picks up the panther as she arrives.

"No!" Lina cries reaching up for it.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have thrown it." Loki kisses her hand.

"You can come join him?" Babydoll opens her arms for Lina.

She starts to lean up, but Loki stops her with a sentence. "No kiss for Aunt Loki first?" She blows a kiss then is lifted up to Babydoll.

America appears behind Steve. "What about you, Señorita Becky? Wanna come with me?" She holds her arms out.

"Nalgas?" Becky asks, reaching up.

She laughs. "That's right." She lifts her up. "You've gotten so heavy."

Alice is looking on with apprehension. She clings to Steve and starts looking for her father.

"They have gotten big." Steve agrees, rubbing Alice's back.

Pietro is further away, blocked by dancers, but her mother is near enough to see. Alice is still looking. "Bapa? Bessy? Mama?"

Steve looks down. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Bapa." She's getting teary, not helped by being tired.

"Shh, it's alright." He rises, rocking her as he looks around.

Loki sympathizes. "She probably wants Pietro to put her to bed. Poor thing. This is probably all very strange." She picks up her phone to try to contact him.

"We'll find him." Steve assures the child softly. "You can relax."

"Pietro, your child wants you." Before Loki can end the call, he is there cooing and picking up his daughter.

"Here I am, Alice. Are you sleepy?"

She yawns and fusses.

"I think that is a yes. Say goodbye to your grandparents." He waves at Steve and Loki.

Steve smiles. "Sleep well, little one."

Loki waves at all three girls and blows them kisses. "Nighty-night."

Pietro leads the way to the elevators.

"Now I miss them." Steve jokes.

Jess manages to meet them at the elevator before they go down, thanks to Matt's sharp ears. "I just wanted to say hello and good night."

"Look. It's mama." Pietro smiles at her. "Can you smile for mama?" He kisses the little head. "Maybe we can persuade her to help us put you to bed."

America exchanges a smile with Babydoll.

"I'd like that." She smiles, mostly at Alice.

"Would you like to hold her?" Pietro shifts so Alice is a little closer to her.

Jess moves to take her carefully. "Of course. Silly boy."

Alice rests her head against Jess's shoulder. "Mama." She pats her mother.

"That's my sweetheart." Jess kisses her head.

She falls asleep before they reach the apartments.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is sitting at the bar eating nuts and nursing his whiskey. There's a smile on his face left from when he heard Alice call Jess mama.

"I feel this is a very different man from the one I met here last year." Wanda teases softly as she takes the seat next to Matt. The baby call had stolen her dance partner and Vision is still excitedly discussing some invention or other with Tony.

His head turns towards her. "I could say the same about you. Amazing how much people can grow in a year."

She huffs a small laugh. "This is true. And I still owe you very much for how you help me and my family."

"Didn't I bill you?" He smiles. "I was doing my job. How is Wakanda?"

"Good." She nods. "Quiet, but the kind I have needed."

"I'm glad." He pushes his glass away. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would be pleasured."

He smiles at the phrase as he stands. After extending his stick, he offers his arm to her.

She takes it gently. "If you desire, I can use my mind to allow you to share my senses while we dance. It is good practice for me."

He seems hesitant. "That's all you'd do?"

"Yes. I practice focus. For survey missions." She explains.

"Okay." He can't help but be a little nervous.

She smiles softly. "You do not have to. I simply offer since it could benefit both."

"I'm just not sure how that would work with my own senses." He explains.

"Ah." She considers. "You could see what I look at, smell what I smell, hear what I hear. Along with your own. But more soft, like an echo."

"Thank you, but I'd rather not. This can be overwhelming as it is. To add more, even an echo might be..." He closes his stick and starts dancing slowly with her. "I appreciate the offer."

She steps closer as they move. "Of course. I suppose I cannot understand not jumping at chances to see because I rely so much on my eyes. But I suppose it may be no different then the overwhelming confusion when I gained my abilities."

"Thank you for understanding. Were I...Were things different, I'd probably jump at the chance."

"Do not think of it." She grins. "But I could still give you an image of your lady, if you wish?"

He smiles. "I would like that very much."

It takes her seconds to decide before the image of Jess standing by Pietro at the elevator with Alice, only moments before, enters his mind. Again she's soft, gentle. Her control has greatly improved. She's even able to focus on Jess, coming close almost like a telescope.

Matt stops dancing. He stands there with a goofy smile on his face. "She looks content."

"Content?" Wanda's amused by his reaction.

"Not happy exactly but..." He tries to find another word. "Yes. Content."

Wanda shakes her head slightly, resuming their dance. "But does she not have everything she thought she wanted? She should be happy."

Matt shrugs. "Maybe I'm projecting. What about you? Are you happy?"

"I am, even though separated from my family." She points out. "I know I will rejoin them. And that will bring even more intense joy."

"Then I am happy for you."

Wanda hums. "But then I wonder why you cannot be happy for yourself? Do you not deserve the chance?"

"It's hard to be happy when you hear people's pain and sadness all around." He explains. "At minimum it makes you feel unworthy."

"This is why I chose to help others. Perhaps I cannot make all happy, but I will not live in misery because I know I do what I can." Her voice is soft.

His brow furrows. "I think we may have different definitions of happiness."

Wanda chuckles. "Vision once read to me from a book that suggested each man must define his own."

"I'm fairly certain your happiness and my contentment are the same thing." He smiles.

"Then, I imagine, even as she faces her struggles your Jess wakes to her dearest dream. I used to curse her. Though I doubt we will ever be friends, I am glad my niece has a safe second home."

He nods. "I hope we can be friends."

"Are we not?" She tilts her head.

He smiles. "I'd like to think so."

"I am glad to hear this." She gives him a half hug as they dance. "We already share much."

"That we do." He spins her around.

It makes her giggle. "You should be careful."

"If we run into anyone, I'll just blame my blindness." The music changes to something very upbeat.

"I thought I was the mind reader?"

"Oh between the two of us, you definitely are."

Wanda laughs. "You are a funny man, Matt."

He chuckles in return. "Thank you. Now help me. Is this one of those dances where people just jump up and down?"

She looks around. "It seems to be, but I am not going to try in this dress." It's strapless, and she fears falling out of it.

"Then would you be so kind as to escort me to a chair somewhere?"

"Yes, of course." She takes his arm to guide him back near the bar since he seemed content enough there.

"Thank you."

"Would you like another drink or anything?" She can sense Vision looking for her but she tries not to rush Matt.

"Some water would be great." He doesn't want to drink too heavily.

"My pleasure." She returns shortly with a bottle of water for each of them and sits in the chair beside him. "I imagine Alice is being clingy. It is incredible how attached she is to the mother she only sees sometimes."

"Must be her voice." He holds up his bottle. "To a better and less interesting year."

She taps hers against his. "Amen to that."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pepper straightens Tony's tie. "You ever gonna ask me to dance?"

"You know I'm not here for that." He fusses like a child, trying to pull away.

She picks lint off his shoulder. "No? Well that's new."

He makes a face. "No it's not. It's always been about the drinks and girls. But I have a girl and I don't want a drink so I'm completely lost."

She takes his hands. "Then ask your girl to dance."

"Pepper, dance with me."

She smiles and wraps her arm around his. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I shouldn't have to." He points out.

At this point she has two choices. She could ignore the comment and continue as though he hadn't said anything. Or she could ask him if he thought being his girlfriend meant she has no autonomy and should just do whatever he wants. Instead she asks for clarification. "You shouldn't have to ask me to dance?"

"No. Aren't you some big powerful corporate lady?" He nods at her. "You should ask me if you want it."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Mr. Stark, may I have this dance?"

He grins. "Yes. Yes you may."

"You know that means I get to lead now, right?" There's a teasing smile on her lips.

"I think you've been doing that a long time, Ms Potts." He teases back.

“Somebody had to." She starts dancing with him.

"I was busy."

"I remember."

"So. I was thinking." But he lets it hang in the sort of pregnant pause that Pepper has learned usually leads to something she won't like.

"About something other than tech?" She finally asks. "That's dangerous."

"Uh-huh. Remember when we were talking about how we're sort of technically legally married?" He continues as soon as he senses her recognition. "Anyway, I was thinking how you'd react if I asked you to do it properly. Here. In front of everyone."

"To ask me here in front of everyone?" She looks apprehensive, unsure. She honestly doesn't know how she would answer if he were to ask.

"Well. If you want. I mean, I did get you a ring but it's not a big thing, we'll just say it's for Christmas." The speed and number of his words show just how nervous he is. "And I'm happy just us, you know? You're kind of really special and when I thought we were falling apart, I started falling apart and yeah. I love you?"

Her heart breaks. "Tony. Ask me. In front of everyone."

His eyes go round and innocent. "You sure?"

"Very." She believes he loves her in this moment. She's just not sure how long that will last.

"Okay." He makes a movement and the music cuts out. "Everyone? If I could have your attention for just a minute. This is really important. Or rather, I should say she is. Pepper Potts has been my companion, minder, and even girlfriend for most of a decade. More? I don't know, she's not old enough. Anyway, I know I'm often an ungrateful idiot when she deserves absolutely everything. And while maybe I can't do that, I can offer her my everything. Pepper?" With that he goes down on one knee and pulls out a ring (no box) with ten diamonds lined in two rows. It clearly is worth a fortune on its own.

Her hands cover her mouth as tears come into her eyes.

Around the room, reactions are mixed. Steve smiles broadly as he grips Loki's hand. Carol's hands squeeze together as she waits to cheer. Jess and Pietro only catch the end as they get off the elevator, but it's enough to put a lump in her throat. Wanda looks to Vision, wondering if this is what he was discussing with Tony.

Sam and Jen look on with interest. Rogue loves it and wonders if it'll ever happen to her. Kate finds it cheesy. Of course Tony would make a spectacle of this. Rhodey turns to the bartender and orders a double scotch and tries to convince himself that what he's started feeling for Pepper is just a crush and means nothing.

Tony keeps looking up, waiting for her to be able to give him an actual verbal reply. "Pep?"

Her hands lower to her chin. She whispers loudly. "You haven't asked the question yet."

"Oh. I thought it was implied." And, for possibly the first time ever, Tony Stark blushes. "Pepper, please make me the luckiest person alive?"

She closes her eyes. It isn't the proposal she was hoping for, but she knows it's the best he can do. "Yes, Tony. I'll marry you."

He rises and pulls her into a kiss as the room around them erupts into cheers.

Rhodey claps. He's happy for his friends. That's the important thing, that they're happy.

Carol even whistles, brash thing that she is.

Steve's immediate response is to get up and congratulate the couple.

Loki stands and slowly follows. Lots of people get there before her. The music resumes. She feels a contraction and grabs the nearest person as she breathes through it.

Carol notices first, simply because she had been facing that direction from the other side of the crowd. "Loki!" She rushes over.

Steve follows quickly, alerted by Carol's voice.

"Son of a flergen." Loki is doubled over. She reaches out to her husband. "Chair."

"This way." He starts to guide her, but decides to carry her over instead. Once she's settled, he kneels before her. "You okay? Do you need anything? Should I get the doctor?"

"No. My water hasn't broken. I'm just - gah!" She holds onto his hand and breathes through it. "Water please."

"Of course." He fetches it quickly. "Would you prefer to return to our room?"

She shakes her head slightly as she drinks. "I think I'm just dehydrated. I'm fine." She drinks some more.

Carol's not far off, having stayed from the start. She's sort of playing guard, to give them privacy. She looks over and smiles at Loki.

Steve nods. "Let's take it easy. I'll follow your lead."

"Pepper and Tony seem happy." She's still breathing deeply, and her brow glistens with a bit of sweat.

"They deserve it." Steve nods, then teases. "So stop trying to steal their spotlight."

"It's not me, starlight. Apparently our daughter takes after me."

He grins. "As if I could love her any more, but that almost does it."

She smiles and drinks some more. "I'm feeling better. Honestly. Carol, go dance with your husband."

Carol chuckles. "Okay. But I'm going to hurt you if I find out you're lying." She leaves to find Bucky.

Loki looks at Steve. "As for you, please get me more water then go find someone to dance with."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes." There's a mischievous smile. "And if you could send Matt or Gambit over that would be a plus." She winks at him.

"Just for that, I'm dancing with both of them." He bops her nose and fetches that water.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt feels the courseness of Jess's hand in his. Training leads to calluses, and the roughness of them make him smile. "Wanda gave me a gift."

"Was it a handjob in the loo?" She teases, trying to hide that she's still a little shaken by Tony's public proposal.

"Better. A memory of you holding Alice tonight. You look beautiful." His voice is in that low hushed register that makes it feel intimate.

Her cheeks heat. "Don't start. You know better than that."

"I just...Sorry." His head drops. "Have you danced with Carol?"

"No. I told you when we came who I wanted to dance with." She nuzzles his ear, kissing his cheek. "And if I'm beautiful it's because of your love. Not the illusion eyes bring."

"Pretty sure in this instance it was Alice. But please, lead the way."

She leads him back out to the floor, her fingers glide up his arms. "Don't you know? Your love is become part of me, it's always there."

He smiles. "Is it? I'm glad. You should always know you're loved."

"I do, finally." And it's not just the necklace resting on her breast, though it's a good reminder. "More importantly, I understand how to love always."

He rests his cheek against hers.

She smiles. "Mind, you make it very easy."

"Somehow I doubt that. I've been told on more than one occasion that I'm an asshole." He dips her but not very far.

"Oh. You are." She assures him. "But more than just that."

"In other words, you like assholes." He interprets.

She chuckles. "No. Just one particular asshole."

"Well I'm glad I'm that asshole."

"Me too." She tugs lightly on his jacket lapels. "Say, should we be that stereotypical couple caught necking someplace improper?"

The corners of his mouth rise. "Sure."

She grins. "Anywhere special you'd like to try?"

"Not really. Maybe behind a plant?"

That makes Jess laugh. "This is _Stark Tower_ at least try something challenging."

"I'm not sure I know where would be considered improper." He confesses.

In return is her own confession. "Honestly? I don't even care, so long as I kiss you. Movies seem to like closets or toilets."

He can hear someone who has had too much to drink puking in a restroom. "Closet. Please."

She's about to lead the way when she gets an idea and a smirk curls her lip. "We could go find one of the tech labs. Since you'd never let me use the desk in your office."

"Lead the way."

It doesn't take too long for them to find their way into a lab. There are all sorts of computers, lights, and still robotics. Jess giggles. "It's actually somewhat creepy."

"Uh oh." He pulls her close. "You didn't just put us into a horror movie, did you?"

"It's only suitable. I was raised in one." She reminds him playfully. "But I can pretend to be helpless if it turns you on?"

"It really doesn't." He kisses her slowly.

Her fingers slowly climb along the line of his buttons before she slowly undoes his tie. She wraps the ends of the fabric around her hands and then slides the length of it along his back. She pulls it taught at his hips, pulling them into hers.

He pulls on her bottom lip with his teeth as his hands traces along her back.

She makes a moan that sounds somewhere between hunger and a growl. "I want you. Desperately. In ways I've never craved another."

Matt kisses her again. It's hungrier than the last.

"Matt." She repeats her noise and starts to push at his jacket.

His fingers grab her skirt, pulling it up a bit at a time until the tips of his fingers finally touch warm flesh.

She leans her head forward, pressing it against his neck in her pleasure. Her hands leave off his jacket to start work on his trousers.

Meanwhile his fingers find their way between her legs and beneath the thin strip of her panties.

Jess gasps, pressing her breasts into his chest. "You can't wait, can you?" Luckily, she's gotten his pants down at last.

"I just want to make sure you're ready."

"Just about. But what about you? I know you're pretty responsive, but still." Cue her hand inside his boxers. "Not bad, but I know you can do better."

He's biting his own lip now. "Just wait a moment. I'll be very ready soon. Condom is in my breast pocket."

"Boyscouts got nothing on you, jaa." She takes the condom and teasingly backs away to lean against one of the desks.

"I miss you already." He steps forward, following her.

She looks at him with amusement but also lust. "Oh, I'm just making it easier for you to find me." And indeed, she's able to spread her legs quite wide where she's seated, dress about her hips.

He takes hold of her knees. His palms slide up her legs with each step forward. His lips find hers before hooking a finger around the strip of material covering her wetness.

"Rip. I can live without." It's her turn to bite her lip.

He yanks as hard as he can, feeling the material give, hearing the satisfying snap.

She gasps. "Seems like all your evening exercise is paying off. In many ways."

Leaning forward, he uses his Daredevil voice. "I'm ready for my protective gear." He winces. "That sounded better in my head."

Jess laughs fondly, hands caressing his head. "It usually does. Maybe try 'time to suit up' next time?" She slips the packet into his hand.

"Time to suit up." His nose wrinkles. "That makes me sound like Captain America." He opts to stop talking and just put it on.

"Sexy." She chuckles and pulls him into a kiss. As their lips and tongues re-acquaint themselves, Matt pushes into her warmth.

It's perfect. Even as items on the desk begin pushing into her ass and back, she doesn't care. She just likes seeing Matt let himself go. In her opinion, it's very good for his health. Cloth may block her nails, but her fingers still dig into his strong back. This is one dance he knows well. There's no fear of running into anyone but his partner. He can still hear the music from the party, and he follows its rhythm to dance to.

"I love you." Her lips follow his jawline, loving the scratch of his stubble, until they find an ear to suck and tease.

He tunes in to her body to make sure she'll come before he does. To this end, he sucks on the inside of her wrist.

She starts melting like ice cream in the sun. "Matt. Matthew.” Her moans have become pathetic mewlings as she once more buries her face in his neck. And when pleasure strikes she lets him know by biting down hard, just under his shirt collar. That sends him over the edge. He pulls her closer against him until they're both through the intensity of it. She continues to suck and kiss at that spot even as her pulse slows. She's marking him, claiming him for the next year.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Gambit watches Rogue and Kate dance, arms in the air, hips and head moving to the beat. He wants to join them but figures they'll tell him to go away. And as hard as he tries to scan the room for someone more willing, his eyes keep returning to them.

Rogue is doing her best to take Carol's advice and just have fun. Kate and her sarcasm are certainly a great distraction from anything else. A random comment on another partyer has her laughing right out loud.

That does it. Gambit downs his drink. It's gonna be midnight soon enough, and he needs a pretty lady to kiss. Scanning the tables, every girl he sees looks like they're already with someone. He decides to head outside instead.

The night is cool and clear, but even here he can't seem to escape the couples. Colonel Danvers and her husband are out here, speaking softly with arms around each other.

He leans on the railing, takes out a card, and holds it out. It starts glowing pinkish purple before he flings out into the air. It pops, exploding.

It catches Carol's attention and she looks over. Finally she pulls away from her husband and moves to put a hand on Gambit's shoulder. "You alright, Remy?"

"Me? Yeah. This party is a dud though." He gives her a salute with two fingers. "See you around, chêre." He heads back inside.

"Wait." Carol turns after him.

He stops and turns. "Yeah?" It's damn cold out there, something the Louisiana boy is not used to.

"She's interested, but she's terrified and that's at least partly my fault." Carol smiles gently. "If you really want a chance, you have to prove to her it's about more than the physical. Because it might never be possible."

His lips press together as he shakes his head. "Right now, all I want is a good time and a comfortable situation. Happy New Year, Colonel." As he heads inside, he wonders if it's time to move on.

Inside, the girls have stopped for a drink. They look very happy. He glances at them as he heads for the elevator. His plan is to stop at his room for his coat then go out to find some trouble. Hopefully that trouble comes with long legs and amble breasts.

Rogue notices him leaving. How could she not? She's had half an eye on him all night. She debates with herself whether or not she should follow.

Kate grabs an abandoned glass of wine. "Either go over there and just kiss him already or let him go."

Rogue takes a deep breath and makes her decision. She hurries after him. "Hey, sugar. You don't leaving already?"

He tries to hide his surprise behind coolness. "I got no reason to stay."

"Ain't got no reason to go, either." She counters. "If you're just planning to get drunk, might as well stay where it's free."

He looks at her, his eyes focused, holding a challenge. "It's not about getting drunk, chêre. It's about having a girl to kiss at midnight."

"If that's all you got going for ya, you're better off giving up now." She points a finger at him. "Girls aren't just dolls for your pleasure. If you stopped looking for thrills maybe someone would respect or even love you. Then you'd always have someone to kiss, not just at New Year's."

He leans forward. "And maybe if you let someone close you'd actually be happy instead of just pretending. But you're so damn busy being careful with everything that you don't open yourself up to anything." If he just moved an inch farther, he'd be kissing her.

"Maybe I'm tired of putting people I care about into the hospital."

"Maybe they think you're worth takin' the risk." He counters. "But you're too high up on your pedestal to see that."

"I ain't on a pedestal. You're just too busy sniffing around the gutter." She hits his chest but it would be weak even before considering super strength.

"Well I am swamp rat. Best stay far away from me. But don't worry, Rogue. I won't be around much longer. Then you can pity yourself in peace."

"That's not-" She stamps her foot. "You get me so angry, sometimes."

"'Cause that's the only thing I can ever make you feel." He tells her. "I tried everything else, and you won't have none of it."

She glares at him. "How do you know that? You never tried actually talking to me. Just playing up and flirting with everything with tits. Did it never occur to you that I'm pushing you away because of how much I do want to kiss you? Like I said, I'm not putting anyone else I love in the hospital. It'll kill me."

His voice is raised now. "I don' try talkin' 'cause you shut me down as soon as I say hi. As if sayin' hi was flirtin'." He leans in closer. "I was just sayin' hi."

"Isn't it the same for you?" She can feel her heart in her throat. He's too close. He's been so close this entire conversation and she's so afraid to slip.

"When have I ever shut you down?" It sounds like a challenge.

"The problem is that you never shut anyone down. Ever."

"I've turned down plenty, chêre. Most since meeting you. But you're too far up your own ass to notice. Now I'm done waiting." There's a heavy pause that seems to last forever before he closes that final distance and kisses her.

She freezes. Then she starts to kiss back before feeling his energy. She pushes him away, her hands already glowing. "Oh my god."

Struck dumb by the experience, he hands her his cards.

"Please don't." There's tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No just..." There's concern in his red eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No. No I'm just." She shakes her head and grips her hands in close to her chest. "I could've killed you."

"Would've been worth it." He says it sincerely without his usual cockiness. "I think I love you Rogue. As infuriatin' as you are, I ain't never felt nothin' like this for another livin' soul."

She looks at him and then looks down. "I can't touch you. I can never touch you. So it don't matter how I feel." She's crying again.

He pulls her into a hug. "We'll find a way. There's gotta be somethin' someone can do. And if not, well, we'll figure somethin' out." He pulls away to look in her eyes. "But I ain't lettin' you go. You hear me? We'll find a way."

"Really?" She wipes at her eyes, trying to clear the tears.

"Really."

She wants to kiss him, but she puts her gloved hand between first.

He kisses her fingers as though they really were her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop pushing you away. Just please. Please don't touch me unless it's safe." Her hand brushes his cheek.

He nods, leaning into the touch. "Whatever you need, chêre."

"I can't hurt you. I can't." It's a plea, a prayer.

He holds her, ignoring the elevator when it finally comes. "You won't."

She looks at him. "I near killed Carol. Because she tried to save me. I can still hear her sometimes. In here." She taps her temple.

He takes her hand and kisses her gloved fingers. "I'm sorry."

Rogue shakes her head. "You couldn't know."


	256. Hold her for a bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning the new year. Jess starts to deal with the emotional side of her father's death. We finally get to meet Sarah.

Sam brings Jen a glass of champagne. "For the most beautiful woman at the party."

"I'll accept that in her place, then." She jokes as she takes it.

"Just take the compliment, Ms Walters."

"I have no interest in making your life simple, Mr Wilson."

"Obviously." He sits next to her.

She smiles as she takes a sip. "All of my friends seem to have gone missing."

"Guess everyone is already starting to pair up for midnight." He gives her a smile.

"How does that make sense?" She laughs. "Why would they leave when the party is here?" Even as she speaks, Jess and Matt return to the room.

Sam points them out. "Maybe they just wanted some alone time before the big countdown."

She chuckles. "I bet they did. I've never known anyone with a higher libido then Matt before."

"Oh yeah?" He comes close to asking how many she's known but decides it isn't important.

"I think he must be touch starved, or something like that." She turns to kiss Sam's cheek. "I definitely prefer a guy like you."

He smiles. "A guy who brings you pie?" He kisses her cheek.

She nods. "Exactly that."

"I'm just grateful my parents didn't scare you away."

Jen laughs. "You kidding? Your mom is awesome."

"You say that now." He teases. "I'm glad you all liked each other."

"Anyone who feeds me that many cookies is good in my books." She teases back.

"She does love to feed people. I swear she will ask people 20 times if they want something to eat." He chuckles. It's obvious he loves his mom.

Jen rests her head against his shoulder. "Has anyone else ever said yes every time?"

"I think you may be the first. Well, except for Kevin, but his stomach was basically bottomless." He explains Kevin was in ROTC with him back in school.

"If life were fair, I'd be a great round woman." Jen grins. "Thank God for high metabolism."

"Well if it ever slows down, there'll be more of you to love."

She shakes her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I just know the best part of you is your passion and your mind." He boops her nose.

Jen grabs his finger. "You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"I have my moments."

"The best one being bringing me pie?" She winks.

"Well that is how we met." He grins. "Best two pieces of pie I ever purchased."

"Definitely."

He gives her a light kiss.

"So, you up for another trip down south yet? I'm thinking the thirteenth if the month." She smiles at him.

"Thirteenth? I think I can do that."

"Great. I'll get things booked and finish up the papers for Bruce." She kisses him.

"Mmm. So romantic." He winks at her.

She grins. "Yup, that's me. 900% romantic."

He laughs. "Well, Miss 900% romantic, guess you've got enough romance for the both of us."

"Someone has to."

"And here I was about to ask you to dance. Maybe I'll go ask Jess instead." He rises from his seat and straightens his tie.

She shrugs. "Good luck."

"When you look as pretty as I do, you don't need luck." He winks at her before making his way to Jess and Matt. "Excuse me. Jess, I was wondering if I might have this dance."

Jess looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "What do I get out of it? Matt got me a puppy. What did you get me?"

"My winning personality." He replies.

Matt clears his throat. "Full disclosure, I did not get Jess a puppy as a bribe to dance with her."

Jess laughs. "True. It was because you made me cry. And because you ruined my playing with Sam, I _am_ going to dance with him. You can stay here and miss me."

"With every fiber of my being." He assures her.

Sam offers Jess his arm to take her to the dance floor.

"Matt, you're too far." She teases as she lets Sam take her away. Then she turns to him. "Really, though, Jen wouldn't dance? Or is she saving all her energy for a big kiss at midnight?"

"Like you, she likes to give me a hard time." They start to dance. "And I like a fool thought you might give me a break from that."

She grins. "Honestly? I know we don't talk that much, but surely my reputation precedes me."

"Either I conveniently forgot, or I'm a glutton for punishment." He gives her a soft smile. "You look good."

"You're an Avenger, so I'd say the second." She smiles back. "And thank you. It's probably the yoga."

"Well let me just say as one of the Avengers who got kicked off the team and had to go into hiding, thank you for your help in bringing me back." He tells her how happy his mom was when he was finally able to return.

That makes her smile. "It was mostly Matt, really. I just used what I know to spread what he was doing."

"Well thank you for that. If not for the two of you, I might still be in Wakanda right now." He smiles. "And I might not have met Jen."

She shakes her head. "Yeah yeah, I get it. Pay it forward, okay?"

"I'm tryin'. So you got a new puppy?"

"We did." She nods. "And he is the light of my life. Matt seems fond of him, too."

Sam asks for all the details - name, age, breed, favorite toy, etc. He seems almost as excited as she is.

"I can't believe Jen hasn't shown you pictures."

"She may have." He admits, grinning sheepishly. "It's sometimes hard to concentrate." 

She nods knowingly. "I get that."

"I bet you do. So things with you and Matt are good?"

"I'm happy. I'd like to think he is." She glances over at Matt. "I really hope he is. I've never been good at this."

Sam can't help but slide a bit into counselor mode. "Just be open and honest and communicate. Nothing sinks relationships faster than not talking to each other."

Her eyes lower. "Yeah, I definitely know that."

He smiles. "Now you just need to remind me every once in a while." He winks. 

"I've only known her a short while, but I can assure you Jen's a talker." She chuckles.

"She may not be the problem." He makes a little gesture. "Now you may not realize this because I'm so smooth, but sometimes I use humor to deflect."

"And you do a lot of psychoanalysis. Helping others to avoid helping yourself." He's not the only one she knows who does it.

He nods, unable to deny it. "Although sometimes it also helps me. And it makes me more empathetic, which is always good."

She tilts her head. "Except you won't let anyone else help you. You're too busy listening. Too busy caring about someone else and your own health suffers."

His eyes narrow. "Are we still talking about me?"

Her eyes go wide and she blushes slightly. "I guess I don't know you well enough to say." She won't admit she's thinking about Matt.

"It's okay." Sam decides to veer the conversation to something he hopes she'll find less intrusive. "Steve tells me you own a Thai restaurant?"

"Well. Sort of." She explains how she lived with the family while she was in Thailand and helped them to come to America and get started, including giving them the money for the restaurant, for their protection.

He is impressed. "That's amazing. Good for you. And good for them for starting over. That takes a lot of bravery. I have never been to Thailand, but I imagine it's really different. I'd love to go."

"It's beautiful, but it's better if you go with someone who speaks the language."

"Good to know." He gives her a twirl just before the music stops. He kisses her hand. "Thank you for the lovely dance, Ms Drew."

"Thank you." She smiles but is more than happy to return to her boyfriend.

Sam escorts her back to Matt. "Here you go. All safe and sound. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, Sam." Matt replies as he takes Jess's hand. "You, too."

"Remember, make her melt at midnight." Jess winks.

"I will do my best." Sam puts his hands in his pockets and saunters back on over to Jen. "That Jessica Drew is a good dancer." He grins.

She looks up at him, arms crossed. "She did spend some time doing it professionally."

"Did she?" He sits beside her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "I had no idea. I still prefer dancing with you."

She relaxes into him easily. "I know. I wasn't worried."

"Didn't think you would be." His other arm takes one of hers and plays with her fingers. He gently lifts them to his lips and kisses them. Looking at them in his hand, he talks softly. "Promise me you'll call me out on my bullshit. Maybe not in front of everyone. But, you know, when we're alone."

"You got it." She smiles. "Same for me?"

"Yeah. Yes."

"Good. Now you gotta dance with me." She slaps his thigh.

"That would be my pleasure."

She takes his hand and they move out to the floor.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

At 10 minutes to midnight, drones start flying around dropping off glasses of champagne on all the tables. The music stops five minutes before so people have a chance to find those they want to be with when 2017 arrives. Pepper and Tony go up on the small stage where a small replica of the Times Square Ball lights up in anticipation of being dropped.

"Trust Tony to go over the top." Carol smiles as her fingers twine with Bucky's. Jess and Matt are standing just a few feet to their right.

"It is impressive though." Bucky says. He looks over at his wife and smiles. "Scary words, doll."

"Scary words." She wiggles her eyebrows. "This is our second new year together."

"Only our second? Huh." It feels like more to him. Maybe because so much has happened to them since they met. "I hope we're together for at least 50 more."

"Fifty thousand." She kisses his cheek.

"Fifty thousand?" He laughs. "If that's what you want."

She winks. "Sure do."

Before he can respond, Tony starts the countdown. They start at 10 and slowly get to one. "Happy New Year!" Everyone says it together, relief and optimism in their voices.

There are kisses, so many kisses, each more passionate than the last. And many cheers, hugs, and handshakes.

Gambit uses a napkin so he can kiss Rogue. At least they can feel more than by kissing her hand. She blushes, but it's worth it.

Loki caresses Steve's cheek after their long kiss. "I'm tired. Would you mind if I went off to bed?"

"How about I carry you?" Steve offers lovingly.

"Well I wouldn't say no." She smiles. "Did you ever speak to Matt?"

"Nope." He shrugs. "I'll call later."

"As you wish." She waits to be picked up.

He lifts her carefully, making sure he has her securely before they head to the door.

Loki waves goodbye at those they pass and know. "They're all going to think me terribly spoiled."

"They won't be wrong."

"I suppose not. But they will be very jealous."

"Good." He grins and enters the elevator.

"You are terrible, Captain Rogers. And I love you desperately."

"Lies." Steve kisses her head. "I'm perfect. For you."

"All true." She presses the button for their floor.

He chuckles. "This is the perfect start to the year."

"Is it? How so?" She asks as she gazes into the blues of his eyes.

"I'm with you." He says it simply.

"I was with you last year, and look how that ended up."

"Couldn't be that bad. We're still here." Steve argues.

Her eyebrows rise. "Barely."

"We survived." He walks them into their room. "We're stronger than everything thrown at us."

"This is true." She smiles as she hears the cats coming to greet them. "I will argue no more. But instead enjoy what I have."

Steve smiles and places her on the bed. "Good plan."

Loki reaches out and pets the kits. "Happy New Year, my dear ones."

"And so many more." Steve adds.

She smiles at him and draws him into a kiss. "I love you."

He strokes her cheek. "And I will never grow tired of hearing it. Even if the words barely scratch the surface of the emotion you show me. I'm so very lucky."

She kisses him again and again. As usual, she prefers having him all to herself. She hopes she won't resent Sarah for taking a part of him from her.

The kisses slow but still continue and he strokes her hair. "Weren't you tired? Should I read for you?"

"First I'd like to get comfortable if that's alright."

"Oh, I guess."

"Thank you." She struggles a little to get out of bed. Once out, though, she quickly shuffles to the bathroom.

Steve chuckles and starts making things cozy, including turning on her electric blanket.

When she emerges, she looks completely comfortable - no make up, hair down, baggy t-shirt and boxers. "Much better."

"Definitely. You look gorgeous."

"That fact that you actually mean that amazes me." She plops onto the bed. "Oh, you've already started heating the blanket. No wonder Ink and Smudge are still here." She leans over to kiss him. "Thank you, starlight."

"Of course, darling." He snuggles in.

"Just think, this time next year, Sarah will be out of my tummy, and you will be the one wanting to babysit while everyone waits for midnight." She pokes his stomach.

Steve grins. "You mean make out with my partner while they sleep?'

"Exactly." She smiles. "It's really not a bad gig, assuming the children aren't ill or fussy."

"I'm sure you could solve that problem." Steve pokes her nose.

Her fingers walk up his chest. "Well I am very talented."

He glances down. "Yes, you are."

She rests against him. "Thank you for getting me through tonight."

He pets her hair. "Thank you for getting me through the year."

"We make a pretty damn good team." She decides.

"Definitely." Steve smiles.

Her eyes close. "I'm going to fall asleep now before Sarah decides to give me heartburn."

Steve laughs. "Yes ma'am."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky slow dances with Carol, holding her close to his chest. "I must be getting old. Bed is sounding really good right now."

"In fairness, I got you old." She teases him.

He laughs. "Very true. I don't feel so bad no more."

Her hands move up his shoulders. "The real question is whether you're thinking bed or _bed_."

"I was thinking bed. But you know me. I'm almost always up for _bed_."

"Always?" She peeks down playfully.

"I did say almost." He reminds her. "And we both know it doesn't take you long to get me up." His eyebrows wiggle.

"I'm no Judy Garland, but I try."

"Judy Garland? She was just a kid and far too wholesome for my taste." His hand slides down to her ass.

Carol giggles. "She was also an alcoholic."

"Oh yeah? Guess she hid it well. Or it happened after my time." He shrugs. "I'd much rather talk about you."

"What's to talk about?" She smiles, her breasts pressing against him. "Pretty sure you know me better than I do."

"Pretty sure you're wrong." He smiles. "Know what?"

"What?"

"I didn't get punched."

"It's not too late." She winks.

"What, is one of your exes here?" He looks around.

She shakes her head. "But I could punch ya. If you need."

"No. No, I'm good."

"Okay." She smiles. "Maybe we should go save the babysitters, then."

He takes her hand and guides her to the elevator. After he pushes the button for it, he pulls her into a kiss. She makes the most of it, shoving him into the elevator doors. They nearly fall through when they open. They laugh as soon as they find their balance again. He pushes the button then resumes kissing her.

"Maybe we should get the next one." Sam tells Jen as they approach.

Jen nods agreement and waves as the door closes.

"Oops." Carol grins against Bucky's lips.

"It's for the best." He assures her before kissing her again.

She sucks longingly on his lip. "Definitely."

The elevator stops much too quickly for Bucky's taste. He has to force himself to move away from Carol and get out.

She takes his hand and practically drags him to their rooms.

America looks up from the couch where she and Babydoll have been making out. She doesn't bother saying hi as they seem to be in a hurry. Instead she waves, expecting them not to see her.

Carol vaguely raises a hand. They quickly peek at the girls on the way to their room.

"I'm glad we decided to stay here instead of trying to get home. Good call, Mrs Barnes."

"Thank you, Mr Danvers. Can we celebrate properly now?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Only if you carry me across the threshold." He teases.

She scoops him up easily and carries him into the room.

"You do sweep me off my feet." He grins.

"You are such a loser." She teases him before giving him a deep kiss.

"Well you wanted a house husband." He teases back with a kiss.

She shakes her head. "No. I wanted goddamn Bucky Barnes or nothing at all."

He looks down and then at the arms holding him. "Pretty sure you got me."

"And I'm not letting go." She says while doing just that to put him on the bed.

"You better not." He kisses her firmly.

"Cross my heart." She straddles his hips and starts working on his clothing.

He looks amused. "And here I thought you liked how I was dressed."

She gives him a look. "And I'm certainly not going to ruin these nice clothes with shenanigans."

"Shenanigans?" He says the word through a laugh. "Is that what we're doing?"

"Definitely." She wiggles her eyebrows.

He moves to make it easier for her to disrobe him, making sure to get a kiss when he has to lift his back off the bed.

"As much as I like this suit, I really hate that it covers you." She tosses the jacket aside so it won't be stepped on by accident. "You're so beautiful, I hate to obscure that."

"I could say the same about you." He cups her cheek. "Most beautiful woman I've ever met. Inside and out "

She smiles at him and nuzzles his hand. "Scary words, Buck."

"Scary words, doll." He's looking at her in that way that's both possessive and awestruck. His hands move to find the secret that will get her out of her jumpsuit.

She gives him a hand, and soon it's joining his clothing on the floor. It's a bit more difficult than usual, though, as she never moves her gaze from his face.

With nothing between them, they slowly worship each other as individual and as a complete whole. It's hard to determine where (if anywhere) he ends and she begins.

The physical release is nothing compared to the emotional one. It's a letting go of the troubles of the old year and opening to the possibilities of the new. Possibilities they will explore together.

It brings tears to Bucky's eyes. He holds her close so she won't see what he still views as weakness.

She gently kisses his chest and neck. "My strength, my heart."

"Never leave me. I can't do this without you." He asks quietly.

She looks up into his face. "Not even for the entirety of space." She promises with frightening sincerity.

He nods and kisses her, unable to out what he's feeling into words.

But her return kisses seem to imply she understands. Finally, she pulls away to look at him again. "Stop worrying, stop thinking you're not enough. I'd have married Jess if I wanted that. You are everything I need you to be. Way more, really."

He nods. "Okay." Then again. "Okay."

"You sure?" Her smile becomes playful.

He rolls his eyes as the left corner of his mouth rises. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Good." She snuggles in close. "Now let me sleep in. The girls are all yours come 5 am."

He reaches down to pull up the bedsheets. "You gonna be able to let me go then?"

"Only physically."

Bucky smiles. "Okay." He holds her close and closes his eyes feeling like the year has started out perfectly.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The new year begins slow, quiet. Mostly it's a lot of cold weather that encourages staying inside and warm. But there's one very important task that has Jess leave the apartment. She's sombre as she returns, a ceramic jar cradled carefully against her chest.

Matt is on the floor playing tug-of-war with Mae. He drops the short rope and stands. He walks to Jess and gives her a hug. "Is that them?"

"Yes. It's done." She handles the jar gently, reluctant to let go.

He kisses her temple, keeping his lips there. "How would you like to honor them?"

She leans into him. "Would it be weird if we put them in the garden?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think that would be perfect."

Mae has brought his rope to them, wanting more play time.

Jess looks down at the puppy. "Okay, sweetheart. Just give mum a minute to get her head here." She starts by finding a safe, high, place on her bookshelf for the jar for now and then tackles the puppy.

Mae is the perfect counterpoint. He is blissfully in the moment, licking Jess wherever his wet tongue can reach.

"No brain, no brain." She teases him as they start another tug of war. It definitely helps her mood. Once again she's grateful for him.

Matt listens to them, especially loving the sound of Jess's laugh. The puppy was a great idea, and he's glad he relented. "He's a tough little guy."

She smiles at Matt. "Just like his dad."

"Is that so?"

Mae growls as he snaps his head back and forth to take the rope.

"Bit of a stubborn asshole too." She grins.

He laughs. "That's fair."

"And you've both got my heart wrapped about your finger "

Mae has his paws planted on the area rug and is pulling with all of his might. He jerks backwards, using his weight to try to free the rope from her hands.

It's nothing to her super strength, but she lets go just to see him fall back.

He does exactly that with a thud that stuns him. He looks at her for a moment. Then he grabs the rope and shakes it.

She laughs. "Haven't you learned yet?" She grabs it and tugs it away.

"Apparently not." Matt says. "He does love that rope."

"Today." She agrees, bopping Mae on the head with it. That just makes the puppy more determined to get it.

"You want this? You want this?" She teases him mercilessly, keeping it just out of range. He yelps and lunges for it again and again. She laughs. "You can do better than that."

Matt shakes his head slowly. "You're just making him angry now."

"He needs to learn how to handle it. Especially with kids around."

"That's true. Maybe I should pull on his tail while you do that."

"Does that mean you want at least two?" She teases.

"There are two Barnes girls." He reasons smoothly. "You're Becky, and I'm Lina." He adds the last to make it plain he's not talking about any future children.

"Of course." The moment of concentration to keep the disappointment from her voice is all Maedhros needs to grasp his end of the rope again.

He can still hear it though. Now is not the time to discuss it though. She's been through enough emotional turmoil. "Would you like to patrol tonight?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"That's what I was taught."

"No, jaa, it's a rhetori-" She sighs. "Nevermind. Yes. Yes, I'm going out."

"I was actually trying to be playful." He explains sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not very funny."

"No, it's. I'm not in the greatest mood, either. Forget it." She reaches for his hand.

He takes it. "How about we go out for dinner?"

Jess frowns. "I'm not entirely sure I can be civil to strangers right now."

"Fair enough. We'll order in. Unless you'd like to cook together?" He offers.

"Unless ice cream and cuddles is an option?"

"That is definitely an option."

"Good." She pounces Maedhros and cuddles him to the floor. "I have to admit I'm only feeling halfway human right now, and even that much is this little guy's doing."

"Well we still need to eat real food. What would you like?"

She groans and buries her face in the soft fur.

Matt chuckles. "Pizza it is." He gets up to go call for delivery.

"That man." She grumbles. Maedhros simply licks her head.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" She calls back. Then more quietly she speaks to the puppy. "Don't fall in love. People just take care of you and worry and you'll never get away with ice cream for supper again."

He hears that, too. "You know what? I changed my mind. Please cancel my order. Sorry about that. Thanks. Bye." He makes two bowls of ice cream as he eats a couple of granola bars. He takes the bowls out to her. "Here's supper."

Jess sits up, her hand staying on Mae. "And now you're humouring me."

"Now I'm trying to respect your wishes." He sits on the couch and offers her the bowl. "I could go back to being a complete asshole if you prefer."

She pouts. "I don't know."

"Well let me know when you do." He puts her bowl on the coffee table then begins to eat his ice cream.

She crosses her arms on the table and rests her chin on them. She feels angry, hurt, and spiteful but she knows it's not because of Matt and feels worse for putting it on him.

Mae barks and turns in a circle. His tail wags. If they are eating, he wants to eat, too.

Jess glances at him. "We feed you at seven. You have to wait, baby."

He looks at her hopefully. Then he realizes he won't be getting any food yet. He sits and give her his best sad puppy look. It earns him a hug but no food.

He gives up and tries to beg from Matt. He paws at the human's arm.

"Nope. You heard your mother."

"Thank you." She offers Mae a stuffed dinosaur toy. He takes it in his mouth and goes to his bed.

"Good boy." Jess assures him before finally taking her spoon. "I'm sorry to be so bitchy."

"It's okay." His socked foot gently presses against her side.

"They just took so much."

"I know. But they don't get to keep it." He sets his bowl aside and gets on the floor to hold her.

Tears form in her eyes. "I can't handle all this loss. So many lives unfairly stolen and most are my fault."

"Not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"It is. I should've seen, I should've done something."

He holds her tighter. "You did all you could. This isn't your fault. Your father's sins are not yours."

She presses against his shoulder, fingers curled into his shirt. "This trail of death keeps following me, even when I refuse to be the source." She sobs loudly.

"Alice is alive. Carol. Pietro. Me. It isn't all death." He reminds her.

"But there's been threats."

"There have been threats because of me, too. Only difference is I chose this life. It was forced on you."

She sniffles and wipes at her face. "I don't know how else to live."

It takes a moment for him to answer. The last thing he wants to do is hurt her more. "Have you talked about that with your therapist?"

"Some." She admits. "He doesn't seem to believe me. He's always asking things like 'are you sure it isn't that you don't want to' and such."

"So you do want to leave it?" There's a quality in his voice that is hard to discern. But there seems to be some concern within it.

Her fingers slowly move up his chest. "I'd like not to have to constantly watch my back for the ghosts of Hydra. But I want- I mean, I don't want-" She frowns. "I can help people. I don't want that to be wasted."

He points out softly. "There are lots of different ways to help people. Most of them don't involve hiding your identity."

"But I'm uniquely qualified for this one." She looks up at his face. "And I could never give up those I've met because of it."

"If you really want a normal life, you'd probably have to." It's one of the reasons he tried to cut Foggy and Karen out of his life. They didn't ask for this life, but it would change them and suck them in without regard for what they want. It had already been doing that to Foggy.

She shakes her head. "Not worth it. Maybe I'll take some time off if we get around to kids, but I know I won't stop."

"Do you know why you do it?"

"I started because I wanted to make up for my crimes."

He takes her hand. "So why have you continued?"

"Because." She pauses to think. "Because I want to help others, so they don't have to suffer like I have."

"I'm not sure anyone has suffered like you have." He kisses her hands. "And like I said before, there are other ways to help people."

"I could become a lawyer." She teases gently.

"You could. You'd probably make a better one than me." His tone is lighter than it had been.

She takes his hand. "I doubt it. A big part of your job is getting your clients to trust you. I don't have your soothing voice or kindly mannerisms."

"You do make a great P.I." He kisses her hand.

"Thank you."

"Just stating the facts."

She sighs and rests against him again. "I hate this."

"I know." He gives her a squeeze. "Have some ice cream. I hear it's an unhealthy way to feel better."

"I excel at unhealthy ways to feel better."

He chuckles. "So do I."

She tries to force herself to relax, focusing on the feel of him against her. It isn't working terribly well. He shifts, getting behind her. Hands on her shoulders, he starts giving her a message. Her eyes close and her head falls forward. "You really do have amazing hands."

"Thank you." He continues to run his hands over her taught muscles.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be with Carol right now." He digs his thumb a particularly hard knot.

She huffs. "Doubt that."

"I don't."

"I don't think I'd have lasted this long." She admits quietly.

"Noodle, the world and especially me are so lucky that you're here." Matt kisses her shoulder.

"Mostly just you." She leans her head back to press her cheek to his.

"Is that a problem."

She sighs. "Only if you're the world."

He smiles. "According to some people, I certainly think I am."

That makes her smile, too. "Wise ass."

"Well at least one part of me is wise." His arms wrap around her again. Part of him wants to stay in and make her feel loved and not alone. But part of him is already itching to go out in search of a fight. He squeezes Jess a little tighter.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs. She still feels guilty every time Matt ends up comforting her.

"Don't be. You've had an especially tough day." He turns his head just enough to kiss her cheek. "When do you want to go to the garden?"

"Spring." This she's sure of. "I'm going to buy an apple tree for the garden and put them at the roots."

"I think that sounds perfect." He rests his chin on her shoulder.

Her hand moves up to cradle his head. "Maybe I'll stay in after all."

"Whatever you want to do."

"Travel back in time to keep myself from being born?"

He probably should have anticipated that. "Whatever you want to do that is possible."

She sighs. "Sleep. Just sleep."

"That is possible. How about a bath before you do? I'll even join you."

"I like baths." She agrees.

"Bubbles? Or just aromatic oils." He asks.

"Oil." She nods. "Something soothing.

"If you feed Mae, I'll go prepare that bath."

"I may not survive." The puppy has heard 'feed' and already raced over to start begging.

"You're physically stronger than I am." He reminds her. He holds a finger up at the dog. "Mae, sit." He waits a moment. "Did he sit?"

"Briefly." She shakes her head and grabs the pup by the collar. "Come on, you."

Matt gets up and goes to create that bath. After making sure the water is somewhere between warm and hot, he uses lavender oil to scent it.

Jess, meanwhile, goes through Mae's dinner ritual which involves not giving him his food until he sits and stays. Even after it's poured, he has to wait for an okay. Once he gets that, he eats like it's been years not hours.

Matt chuckles as he hears the puppy's eating noises. The little guy makes it sound so good. He shakes his head and pulls off his shirt.

Once he's done, Jess gives him a good rub down before giving him a chew toy to distract him a while. She takes a deep breath and moves to join Matt.

"Mae sounds happy." He guides her close. His hands wander over her, helping her out of her clothes.

She shrugs them off easily. "If only I could be a puppy."

"You'd be a very feisty puppy." His fingers find the clasp of her bra and unfastens it.

"And my biggest worry would be when dinner is and why isn't that now."

"And when can I go walking."

She looks down, hugging herself as she sees her body. "Yeah."

He pulls down her panties before pulling down his own underwear. He steps into the tub and helps her inside. Then he sits and helps her down to lean against him.

She rests against his chest, trying to absorb some of his strength. It's been a rough journey and she's made a lot of mistakes, due largely to her miss-education. But she's trying, and Matt is one of the only ones who seems to get that.

"I'm proud of you. Of how far you've come in just a year." His voice is soft, and she can feel the rumble of it in his chest. "You're an amazing person, noodle."

"Hardly." Her voice is also soft, but it sounds almost weak.

"In my opinion," he amends, "you are a truly amazing person. Not even taking into account the pheromones, the sticking to walls, the electric shocks you can throw. You have seen the worst of humanity, and you still want to help it. That's amazing."

She gets a sort of half frown. "It's just the sensible thing to do."

"Not for everyone. There are people who decide the only way to change things is to gain power and rule the world themselves."

"Sounds like far too much work to me." She yawns and cuddles closer. "I just want to protect my bit. And maybe have a family, if it's safe."

"Someday." His arms hold her just a little tighter.

She nods. "When we're both ready."

He listens to his neighborhood and almost prays for an excuse to go. He loves Jess, but the lives they want may be too different.

His silence isn't lost on her. He'd seemed okay with the idea for a while, but now? Now she needs to stop trying to replace what was taken from her. She sighs at the realization and tries to pull away and get out of the tub.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need some air. I've got a bit of that nausea grief sometimes gives me." She admits quietly.

"Okay." He gets out, too, and drains the tub. He wants to talk things out with her, but he doesn’t want to add to her grief. So he stays silent, dressing in a t-shirt and pajama pants while trying not to think of his Daredevil suit.

Jess just keeps in her towel and steps onto the balcony despite the winter air.

"I'm gonna take Mae out to do his business." Matt announces.

"Okay. Thank you." There's a danger in leaving her with her thoughts, though. The danger of her sinking too deep into them.

Mae gets very excited when he sees his leash. His tail is wagging so hard that his bottom moves with it. But he knows to stay still while it goes on. And soon he is happily being carried down the stairs.

Jess can't help but watch for them from her position. Mae is always so excited about everything. And Matt, well, even when she wants to strangle him it's from the bottom of her heart.

She can hear Mae bark, letting the neighborhood know that he is out and about.

She smiles and chides herself. "Oh, self, that's your family right there. Why must you make things difficult? Allow yourself to enjoy what's yours instead of focusing on what you've lost."

"Good boy." Matt's voice can be heard faintly. About five minutes later, they are back inside the apartment. Mae decides he's tired and goes to take a nap.

Jess turns to watch him settle and steps back in, feeling a bit cold as she shuts the door.

He walks to her silently and pulls her into a hug. "Tea?"

"Yes please." But her arms around him make moving away difficult.

"Okay." He doesn't seem to want to leave her anyway. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "You've done nothing wrong."

He takes a breath. "I may not be ready for kids for a long time. But I know that's important to you. You want a normal life. I don't. I feel like I'm holding you back."

"Don't you dare start. I don't need that. I need you." She moves her hands up to caress his face.

"You have the right to be happy, to have a life that makes you happy." He tells her, his eyes not focused on hers.

She frowns. "So do you. And to be loved. Maybe you're right, maybe I want a family to make up for those things I never got to have but that doesn't.. I've just had kids on the mind the last while, probably for obvious reasons."

He nods. "Of course. I don't mean to add to your cares. I just... I want to be honest with you."

"If. If I know you'll be here, I'm willing to work out and compromise the details." She admits with a small amount of fear. "I don't want to be your princess or see you making sacrifices to me unless I'm making similar sort for you. That's never been us."

He pulls her close, holding her tight. "Deal."

She grips him just as tight. "You're my Evenstar, after all."

He lifts her until her feet are off the ground then carries her like that to the kitchen. In this way, lifting her when he needs to move, lowering her when he needs an arm or two, he makes a pot of tea.

It makes her giggle and she presses her face against his neck. "I love when you make tea for me."

"It takes all of my skill to do it right, let me tell you." He clears his throat then orders his phone to tell him when five minutes has passed. He's making herbal tea, and it requires longer to steep than black tea. It's one of the many tea-related facts he's learned from her.

"It means a lot to me." She promises quietly.

"That's what makes it worth it." He assures her.

She pulls him into a soft kiss.

He almost doesn't believe when it is his phone that interrupts them. The five minutes is done. "Ready for your tea?"

"Yes please." As she turns, the towel, all she's had on since the bath, slips to reveal gooseflesh and hardened nipples from the slight chill in the room. She moves quickly to pull it back in place.

The view is lost on Matt. She could walk around naked all the time, and he would only be able to tell by the lack of sound from cloth. He pours two cups and hands her one.

She smiles. "Thank you. Not just tea, for everything. For taking care of me when I can't watch myself. For loving me even at my worst."

"You're very welcome. And thank you for stopping me from becoming a solitary brooding figure who only hangs out on rooftops searching for trouble." He replies.

"You're not near ugly enough for a gargoyle." She teases him.

"Maybe not, but I do have horns."

Her hand presses to his chest. "Well, something has to hold that halo up."

He laughs. "There is no halo on my head."

"There ought to be." She kisses his cheek. "You're the best man I know."

"Can't be. You know Foggy." He kisses her forehead.

She smiles. "I don't see him risking his neck so the citizens of Hell's kitchen can walk the street without fear."

He shakes his head. "Going out there doesn't make me a good man. In fact, one could argue it makes me worse. There's a reason I'm called a devil."

"You know I completely disagree." She puts her cup down and wraps her arms around his neck. When her towel slips this time, she lets it fall. "My belief in your heroism is among the reasons I adore you."

He presses his lips together. "I will take the compliment. Thank you." He kisses her.

She gently returns it. "I'm going to bed, now. Whether you join me presently or after your evening walk is entirely your prerogative."

He nods. This feels like one of those small crossroads that seems meaningless but can have massive repercussions. He knows he's overthinking it. "It's a little early for my walk. I'll go a little later."

"Come hold me, then? Please?" She takes his hands and kisses them.

"It would be my pleasure. Lead the way."

"Thank you." She guides him to their room and climbs into bed.

He lies next to her and holds her in his arms.

She cuddles close, the blankets warm around them. It seems she's almost asleep when she speaks again. "I'd just like one. Before I'm forty. Please?"

"Okay." He sincerely hopes he didn't just lie.

"I'll ask again in a couple years." She settles in for real, shutting her mind away from the worries of the day.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As the due date nears, Steve begins to hover more. His concern and deep devotion are plain as he begins to neglect other duties to pay attention to Loki. She bounces between loving it and hating it. Today, on Friday the 13th, she finds it mildly amusing. Whenever she walks around the house, she loudly wonders if a black cat is going to cross her path.

"I hope so. Dork." He teases with a smile.

She goes to the kitchen for a snack, moving slowly. But eventually she makes it there. After a few moments, she calls to him. "Steve?" There's something strange in her voice.

"Yeah?" He wanders in carrying a bottle of water.

She's staring at a large puddle beneath her. "I think my water just broke."

Steve blinks and looks at it. "Oh. Uh. Yeah. Guess we better head in."

"My bag. I'll meet you at the car." She starts walking as though in a daze. Then she stops. "The cats. We should clean this up first."

"Magic it. I'll call Sam when we get there. Let's go."

She nods. She waves her hand. The liquid disappears. Then she turns and slowly walks to the front door.

Steve quickly grabs her bag but then almost forgets his keys in his rush.

It doesn't help that Loki is doubled over as much as she can in pain. A tiny groan escapes her throat. She does her best to breathe through it.

"Alright, come on, easy. If Jessica and Carol managed this, you can ace it." He tries to stay calm.

She nods then takes a breath. "You realize both of them are super human."

Steve shakes his head. "Fine. Hurry up so we can get you the good drugs."

"I hate you." There's no passion behind her words though. She just wants to get into the car as quickly as possible. It's with great relief that she sits.

He makes sure she's comfortable before starting for the med lab. He does remember to call ahead so they'll be ready for them, though.

In the passenger seat, Loki texts Sofia. 'Water broke. On my way to hospital. Steve will update you.'

Steve glances over at her. "How you doing?"

"Nervous. Uncomfortable. You?"

"Nervous and excited. We're almost there, so don't worry." He smiles.

"Who's worried?" She holds her stomach and chews on her lip.

Steve chuckles. "No one, love." He pulls up near the front and an aid comes out with a wheel chair.

She holds up a finger to them as her eyes shut in pain. Her nostrils flare as she breathes. "This. Is not. Fun."

After parking the car, Steve is back at top speed to escort her. "Okay. We're ready for this. We're good." He offers Loki his hand.

She takes it like a lifeline. "Of course we are." It's all bravado for the benefit of those around them. Inside she's thankful for her husband's encouragement.

Steve's other hand strokes her forehead. "Just tell me what to do."

"Just get me to my room quickly please. And order this baby out."

He laughs and kisses her head. "Yes, ma'am. You heard her, Sarah."

Luckily check-in doesn't take long. Once Loki is changed and settled in bed, a nurse comes to check on her. According to her cervix, she still has a long wait.

"But at least you can spend it relaxing." Steve assures her with a stroke of her hair.

Loki sticks her tongue out at him. She texts Sofia. 'It will probably be a long wait.' As she types, she asks Steve for some ice chips. "Please." She smiles up at him.

"Yes love." He kisses her head and goes to fetch them. On the way, he texts Bucky.

Bucky is grocery shopping when he gets the text. 'Congratulations! We'll be there as soon as we can.'

'Good to hear.' Somehow, Steve manages to also find an actual slushie drink, so he brings that back to Loki along with the ice.

"I love you." She tells him when she sees it.

Steve smiles. "I should hope so."

Loki makes grabby hands as she reaches for it. "The nurse said I should walk around." She takes a long drink of the slush.

"You want my arm?"

She nods. It's a bit of work to get her out of bed. "Can you get me my robe?"

"Of course." He gets it, then helps her into it.

They walk around slowly. After about 20 minutes, Loki stops and breathes through a contraction.

Steve gently rubs her back. "There's my girl. "

"Which. Which one. Of us. Are you talking to."

"Yes." Steve teases.

"Not funny." She starts walking again, holding onto his hand.

He grins. "Sure it was." He leans in to kiss her head.

She gives him a look but keeps walking.

"Bucky and Carol should be here soon. Did you get a hold of Sofia?"

"I sent her some texts."

Steve looks at her. "No reply? Did we try Sam or Pietro? Do you want them here?"

"Sofia is probably still in class. And there's no need to bother anyone else yet." Loki reasons.

"It's hardly a bother, I'm sure." Steve squeezes her fingers.

"You don't know that." She looks at him. "You know I don't like people seeing me weak. It's how I was brought up."

"I just mean that they're all probably excited to meet Sarah." Steve assures her. "No one had to come in the room if you don't want."

"And I'm saying we don't know when Sarah will actually be here. We should wait until she's out and we're sure everything is alright. Otherwise they'll just be waiting and hovering." She knows he is excited and wants to share, and she sees the disappointment in his eyes. "Take me back to my room and tell whomever you wish."

"I'll tell them not to come until we know she's closer." Steve offers as compromise.

Loki nods her agreement.

They head back to the hospital room, and Steve helps her back into the bed. "Anything else you need? Anything at all."

"No, starlight. Go make your calls." She gives him a tired smile.

He nods. "Rest, my darling. I love you."

"I think I will." She closes her eyes just before another contraction hits.

Steve can't help but wince with her. Then he strokes her head. "If this is too much, I won't ask for others."

"They say you forget the worst parts." She gives him a little smile.

"Especially with that little face looking up at you?"

"Let's hope she looks like you." She lays her head back. "Go make your calls."

"Yes, dear." He gives her a quick kiss before retreating to the hall to take out his phone while giving her some peace.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's been five hours, and the contractions are coming every 3 to 5 minutes. According to the nurse, Loki is fully dilated. "So I can push? Please tell me I can push." Her hair is wet with sweat, and there is a determination in her eyes that would scare most people.

Steve is doing his best to comfort her, though he's feeling more than a little useless at the moment.

Sofia brings her more ice chips. "You're doing great. I'm sure you'll be able to push soon." She looks at the nurse hopefully.

"We just want to doctor to come in first."

Thankfully, she arrives mere moments later. She checks Loki over quickly and gives a nod. "This baby is definitely ready to come out."

"Oh thank Yggdrasil." Loki grabs Steve's hand and squeezes it hard as another contraction hits. "Raaaaar!"

Steve holds her hand tight. "You can do this, Lo'. Easier than falling off a horse."

"Breathe." Sofia reminds her. "Hee hee hee."

Loki shoots her a wilting look, but she starts breathing with her.

The doctor advises her to bare down when the next contraction hits.

She does, her face reddening with the effort.

"Good job." Steve encourages with a kiss to the head.

The doctor agrees, and continues to guide her through pushing.

"I'm tired." Loki looks at Steve. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Don't give me that. You're not a quitter." Steve wipes her brow. "What would Frigga say?"

"Don't." Tears are in her eyes. But before she can do or say anything else, another contraction hits. She grunts as the pushes as hard as she can.

"I can see her." Sofia says.

Steve smiles. "It's like someone called her out."

"Give me another big push." The doctor tells her. "Can you do that?"

Loki nods.

Steve squeezes her hand. "You're amazing."

"I love you, but part of me really really hates you right now." She squeezes her eyes shut and pushes with the contraction as she roars.

There's a few moments of silence as the doctor works quickly. Then there's a glimpse of tiny body and the first cries as the doctor moves to clean their daughter and wrap her in a blanket. The nurse moves into start cleaning up as the doctor brings Sarah to meet her parents.

Loki has tears in her eyes as she catches the first view of her daughter. "Steve, look what we did."

Sarah quiets a little as she looks at them with big green eyes. There's a smattering of blonde hair on her head. It's hard to tell whose nose she has, but she definitely has her father's lips. Her parents makes sure she has all ten fingers and toes. Her cries grow again during this procedure.

"She's probably hungry." The nurse says helpfully.

"Oh. Right." Loki pulls her down her hospital gown and guides Sarah to her breast. "Please take it." She's read how some women have trouble breast feeding. And given that she normally isn't a woman, she's been worried she won't be able to do it. It takes her a little bit to figure it out, but soon Sarah is feeding hungrily.

Steve has tears in his eyes as he watches. "She's perfect. Thank you."

Sofia smiles at them. "I'll go let the others know she's arrived. Congratulations." She gives them one last fond look and leaves.

Steve nods at her and then his whole attention is back on his family again. He softly pets Loki's head. "How are you doing?"

"Tired. Sore. Happy she's out and healthy." Loki looks up at him and smiles.

"I get that." He chuckles. "She'll be raising hell soon enough, I'm sure."

"Hopefully not until after I've gotten my strength back." Her focus returns to the baby at her breast.

They hear a cheer erupt from the other side of the door.

Steve grins. "I'll have to take her to meet her fans."

"After you've burped her."

"Yes, mother."

She shoots him a displeased look. "All done, Sarah?" She kisses the tiny head and hands her to her father.

She looks humorously tiny against her father's broad chest. And his hands seem almost too big as he places her on his shoulder to pat her back. "There's a good girl. You're as pretty as your mother."

Two nurses come in to take Sarah's weight and measurements and to help remove Loki's placenta. "Would you like to help us, daddy?"

"Sure. What do I do?"

They have him lay her on the scale for the reading. Then he holds her little legs straight. They also check her heartbeat and breathing among other things.

She's such a little wonder and Steve is very glad that he can keep a hand on her. It's hard to believe she's really there. And he's more than happy to return to cuddling her when they're done.

"Now, would you rather keep hold of Sarah or help remove your wife's placenta?"

"Hold Sarah. Sorry." Steve looks a bit bashful.

There's a laugh. "No need to be sorry. Most fathers in my experience choose just as you did."

"She's just so amazing."

The couple is surprised to learn that Loki has still been having contractions, very small ones that are helping to separate the placenta from Loki's uterus. One of the nurses, the female one, takes hold of the umbilical chord and gently tugs on it. "Can you give me another push, Loki?"

"I'll try." She does as the nurse gently pushes down on her uterus. Soon, a large almost translucent sack comes out.

"There we go."

Steve furrows his brow. "How did all that fit in there with Sarah? Jeez."

"I believe it was around her, starlight." Loki is fascinated by it.

"Biology is weird." Steve decides. "May I go introduce our daughter to the extended family?"

She nods.

Steve gives her a kiss then heads out, careful to shut the door behind him so Loki can keep her privacy.

Pietro beams when he sees them. "Look, Alice! You have a new aunt."

"I told you see was beautiful." Sofia touches the little arm with her finger.

Carol leans in and strokes her cheek. "You're a lovely little star, yes."

Steve smiles proudly.

Sam and Bucky pat the new father on the shoulder. "Congrats, man."

"You done good."

"Thanks?" Steve chuckles at the second comment.

"How is mother?" Pietro asks.

"Tired." Steve admits. "She's resting."

"I bet." Carol nods.

"Should we give the flowers to you to take in?" Sam asks

Steve grins. "What? They aren't for me?"

"Not unless you just pushed that baby you're holding out of your penis." He retorts.

"Not this time." Steve laughs, which starts Sarah fussing. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're okay."

Pietro takes a picture and sends it to Wanda. "Welcome to daddy club." He tells Steve.

"Thank you." He kisses Sarah's head and she finally settled again.

Sam slips away, taking the flowers into Loki's room as Bucky starts telling Steve what to expect these first few days. "That feeling you have right now? That's not gonna go away anytime soon. But don't worry, you'll be too tired to feel it as strongly as you do right now."

"I know, I saw you go through it." Steve reminds him. "I look forward to every moment."

"Just tryin' to help, punk."

Steve smiles. "I know. Thanks. Jerk."

America strides down the hall with Babydoll. "We hear there's a new Avenger."

Steve glances up. "News travels fast."

Babydoll is practically bouncing. "Let's see her. Please?"

"We've got our sources." America winks at Carol.

Carol tries to look innocent.

Steve shakes his head, but he holds his daughter so they can see her. "This is Sarah. Sarah? Meet America and Babydoll."

America immediately reaches out and touches her tiny hand. "Mira. Que linda. You're so adorable. I don't want to give you ojo. No I don't."

"She's gorgeous. Got the best of each of you, didn't she?" Babydoll brushes her cheek. "Treat your parents well. They're very good people."

Steve blushes at their kindness.

Sofia is staring at Babydoll. Loki had told her a little about her, but she wasn't sure they believed it. She looks away quickly when the young woman looks back.

"We definitely are happy to babysit anytime." Babydoll adds and smiles.

"Definitely." America agrees.

"Thank you. We might not take you up on that for a while, but we appreciate it." Steve smiles.

Sam emerges from the room. "I think mama is missing her baby." He quietly tells Steve.

Steve nods. "Thank you everyone, we're going to take some family time for now, if you don't mind."

Sam hangs back until after everyone has said their goodbyes. "Hey, so Loki is really concerned about getting postpartum depression. I told her to call me any time if she feels like that's what is happening." He looks at Steve. "And you call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"Definitely." He gives his friend a hug before going back to his wife.

Loki's eyes are red as though from crying. She looks tired. "How's our girl?"

"Ready for mama, I think." Steve brings her over. "And you look ready for a nap."

There's a small smile. "I am. I just want to hold her for a bit first."

"Of course."

Loki is sure to support her head. "Hello, love." Her finger strokes the soft cheek just before Sarah yawns. "Oh, I know just how you feel. It's alright. You can sleep." She hums a little tune.

Steve kisses each on the forehead. "Rest, I've got you."

She smiles at him. "I believe you." She closes her eyes and finally drifts off to sleep.

He watches over them both, taking care to lift Sarah back to his arms.


	257. Biased and proud of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky like his penis. Wanda is homesick. Clint stops in to visit Jess. Loki starts to get back into non-pregnant life.

"We should bring them dinner." Bucky says. "Before we head home."

Carol nods agreement. "Jess can handle the girls a bit longer."

He leans closer to her as if for a kiss. "This brings back memories though."

She smiles and completes the kiss. "Not for me. I was in bed."

"And you were beautiful." He assures her.

"Not that you're biased." She chuckles.

"I'm completely biased and proud of it."

"Love it." She tugs him close.

Hi kisses her warmly. "I love you."

She smiles warmly. "Don't I know it?"

"I'm going to say yes." He puts an arm around her shoulders. "Think back. What did you want to eat right after giving birth to our beautiful girls?"

"Nothing ever again." She laughs.

He chuckles. "You're no help."

"Well, she's probably gonna need her strength. So protein?" Carol shrugs. "But easy on the tummy. Soup? Stew?"

"Chicken noodle soup?"

She nods. "And sandwiches, maybe?"

Bucky nods as they catch up with Sofia in the lobby. She's on the phone with her husband, letting him know she's on her way home.

"Hey, sweetie. It's been great to see you again." Carol puts a hand on her shoulder. "We should plan a day for Loki soon."

Sofia smiles at her. "That would be great. I'm so glad you guys could come. I know it means a lot to them." Sofia is a hugger, and she gives both Carol and Bucky a tight hug. "Do you have my number?"

Carol checks her phone. "No, but I have your email?"

She nods. "That's it. I know your schedule is way more hectic than mine, so just let me know."

"I'll consult the twins." Carol jokes.

Sofia laughs. "Okay. I better go. Have a good one." She waves and heads out to her car.

Carol looks to her husband with a smile. "When can I go, boss?"

His eyes widen. "You talkin' to me?"

"I don't see any other men whose opinion I respect around here."

"Whenever you want, doll." He takes her hand.

She smiles. "So, I was thinking, we don't have to tell Jess the moment we get home. If you want some mom and dad time before getting the kids."

He grins. "You read my mind."

"Short book." She teases with a bump.

"You're being fiesty." He notes. "Let's go get that food so we can go home where I can rip your clothes off you."

Carol laughs. "Literally, I hope."

"Very much literally." He kisses her hand.

"I can hardly wait." She tugs him close.

"Maybe we should just get them something from the cafeteria here." He smirks.

"Very tempting." She nips his nose. "Except..."

He makes a face. "Except?"

She leans in, kissing close and speaks in a low voice. "Except Lord knows what Loki will do to your penis if it lands her a sub-par post delivery dinner."

Bucky nods. "Good point. Especially with all the hormones."

She nods in turn. "And I'm quite fond of your penis as is."

"Me, too." He kisses her again.

She sighs happily. "Then let's go find them something nice. And then we can have something nice." She tugs him to the door.

He follows happily, a silly grin on his face.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Despite hopes that the visit to family would cure her homesickness, Wanda finds it to have increased exponentially since she and Vision returned to Wakanda. Even the work that once fired her interest seems to have become a duty. And with her magic continuing to sporadically flare up, she's begun to dread getting out of bed each morning.

Vision has noticed the changes in her demeanor and enthusiasm. He does his best to cheer her up. But even though his cooking has improved, it still does not seem to help. "Wanda, tell me what is the matter." He quietly requests.

"My heart aches." Her voice is barely a whisper as she wraps her fingers around his hand and presses against his chest.

He holds her tighter. "Is there anything I can do to ease its suffering?"

"I do not know." She admits with a frown. "I am not entirely certain how to tame this melancholy."

"Is it not being there for Sarah's birth?"

"It must be part." She looks down.

"You have what is called home sickness." He tells her helpfully. "The best way to handle it is to keep busy."

Wanda furrows her brow. "Do I not?"

That makes him think. "I suppose you do. I am sorry it is not enough."

She sighs and hugs him tighter.

"Would it help if we planned another trip to visit them? Then you would have something to look forward to." He suggests.

Wanda considers his suggestion. "It would not hurt to try."

He reviews any time off she has. "There is something called Spring Break in your schedule. We can return home then."

"This sounds very good. Very very good." She gives him a small smile and an extra hug.

He returns her smile. "I'm glad."

"You are so very clever."

He can't help but feel proud. "And you feel so much. I cannot tell you how much I've learned from you ."

She nods slowly. "I just wish for my feelings calming."

"Perhaps I can help with that, too." He kisses her head and hums a little tune.

"I miss them, Vision. If not for you I think I will be mad." She nuzzles closer.

"Does video calling help?"

She breathes a heavy sigh. "Not so much as I would like."

He kisses tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. You keep me whole."

He shakes his head. "There is still a Pietro-shaped hole in your heart. I do not need to be psychic to know it's there."

"I do not believe this has ever changed." Her hands gently cradle his cheeks.

"No. It has been there since he began dating Jessica Drew."

She frowns. "Truly?"

He nods. "It is why you were so jealous."

"Am I so pitiful? So pathetic?" Her hands move to hug herself. "I thought I was past this?"

He tugs gently on her arms. "You are neither of those things. You are human. It's understandable. Pietro was all you had for so long. You did not wish to lose him. That is all."

She nods and takes a deep breath as she looks into his eyes. "And now there is another man I could not bare to lose."

"And I could not bare to lose you, my sweet Wanda."

That brings out a smile and soft blush.

He kisses her wishing he could kiss her sorrow away.

And while he's right that he can't fill the Pietro shaped hole, he does bring her great comfort. "I can never say enough how grateful I am for you here. For us still together."

Her phone rings. It's Pietro.

Wanda starts, not expecting it. "Maybe it should go to message..."

"Whatever you like, my dearest." He kisses her head.

She sighs and reaches for her phone. She decides to answer when she sees its her brother. "Pietro. We were just speaking of you."

"Were you?" He sounds pleased. "Maybe that is why I suddenly wanted to call. How are you?"

"Such an ego. No wonder I prefer company of vision." She purposely avoids his question.

He laughs. "Yes my ego is very healthy. Also I do not cook as Vision does."

"Nobody does. He is the best." She smiles at her fiancé. "I am most lucky."

"I believe it." There's a short pause. "I have missed you today."

Wanda smiles. "Surely you are too busy."

"I am. But the girls in training remind me of you. They tease me constantly but none as well as you."

"I am glad someone has picked up the slack." She pauses. "But surely none are so very like me?"

"None. And it takes three of them to even come close." He assures her.

She glances at Vision. "I am glad to hear this. You know how I get jealous."

"Only because you love me. Just as I love you. I am very jealous that Vision gets all of your time now." He tries to keep his voice light, but there is a tinge of sadness in it.

"We will visit again. And you could always visit us. I'm sure Jess would love a week with Alice if you're not comfortable to bring her on a plane."

"Yes. And then I would be missing her instead of you."

Wanda giggles. "This is not my problem."

"Yes I know.”

"How is she? More like me, I hope."

His voice warms. "She grows. She is coming out of her shell."

Wanda smiles. "I am glad to hear this."

"She called me papa this morning. Well, I heard papa. Betsy says she said bapa. Close enough."

"I do not know. You fool yourself with women often." She teases.

Pietro chuckles. "I should let you get back to Vision." He says I love you in Sokovian.

She replies likewise before hanging up. She stares at her phone several moments.

"Everything alright?" Vision asks as he runs his fingers over her hair.

"It hurts." She admits.

He pulls her close. "My poor dear. Shall we go out? It may take your mind off things."

"Do you truly believe so?" She looks at him with such sadness in her eyes.

"I do." He gives her lips a gentle kiss. "We can go dancing. Or to a movie."

She considers. "We do enjoy films."

"We do. And we can see any one you want." To add to the incentive, he suggests they get candy.

"You spoil me." She smiles. "Gummy bears?"

"Of course. As many as you like."

"Seven point three?"

He smiles. "I will cut the eighth into thirds myself."

"I was hoping it might happen with a kiss." She trails a finger over his lips.

"That could be arranged." He kisses her fingertips.

"I love you." She whispers. "I do not deserve the care you show. But I am glad of it."

"You deserve more." He assures her.

"I do not wish it."

"Then I will give you what you do wish." He takes one last kiss before getting up. "Do you want to decide on a movie now or wait until we get to the theater?"

She takes a breath. "Let us be spontaneous."

He smiles. "Let's." Soon they leave hand in hand for the nearest movie theater.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The knock at the door catches Matt unaware. Almost. The man is quiet, but he's no ninja. His smell is vaguely familiar though mixed with the scent of fresh roses. It makes sense, though, when Matt opens the door and the voice of Clint Barton addresses him. "I, uh, I guess Jess isn't home, is she?"

"She isn't. She went to pick up some dog food." Matt tells him. "She should be home soon if you care to wait."

"Oh, sure, if you don't mind." He steps in and looks around. The place is very Jess. Then again, he figures Matt doesn't care much about the decor.

"Ignore the puppy until he calms down." As soon as he says it, Maedhros comes bounding up to Clint from the bedroom.

Clint puts the roses down and immediately kneels to greet the puppy. "Hey buddy, look at you. Jess used to always say she wanted a dog. Guess you're the lucky guy." Clint gives Maedhros a good scratching behind the ears.

Deciding that the stranger is a friend, Mae has his front paws on Clint and is wagging his tail vigorously.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"You're a good boy, yes you are. Bet you make mom all sorts of proud." Clint finally looks up from the puppy. "I'm fine, though these flowers could use some water."

"I don't know if we have any vases, but we can probably use a tall glass. Wanna follow me?" Matt leads the way to the kitchen.

Clint picks up the bouquet and quickly catches up. "She had two which she usually kept on the top shelf above the tea cups, in her old place. Well. On the rare occasions they weren't out and full. Guess that's tough with the dog."

"Well the teacups are here." He opens the cabinet and feels along the top shelf. When he feels something cool against his hand, he carefully takes it down. "Will this work?"

"Perfect." Clint takes it, putting in water and a penny before he pulls a pocket knife to start trimming the ends. He starts speaking fondly, almost wistfully as he works. "She always loved flowers. I suspect because she never saw them with Hydra. I always made sure she had fresh ones when, well. It was one thing I _could_ give her. She'd always talk about the places she first saw whatever flower I found. But roses, especially the deep red ones, those were always her favourite. So, after, even when she wasn't walking to me I would send them on her birthday. Just a little late this year."

Matt is leaning against the counter. "Red roses sound so traditional. I don't tend to think of Jess as traditional."

"Ask her about them." Clint places the flowers with surprising finesse. "She never told me. She'd just get this look."

Matt gets a slight frown. "Well that puts me at a disadvantage."

Clint looks over. "I doubt that. She actually seems to trust you."

"I don't lie to her." He puts a hand up to stop Clint from whatever he might say. "I know you didn't have a choice. You were protecting your family. I might have done the same thing. But it still hurt her."

"You don't think I know that? I made a judgment error, I thought she was more like Natasha, emotionless."

Matt's eyebrows rise. "Natasha emotionless? That's not been my experience."

Clint shakes his head. "It's been a long decade? Ish. I've lost count."

"Sometimes we see what we want to see. Can I get you a beer?"

"No, thank you. But may I use the washroom?" He quickly finds a bin for the rose trimmings.

"Sure." Matt tells him where it is. As soon as he hears Clint close the door, he tells his phone to send a text to Jess. "Clint is here."

'What? Why?' Then another reply comes. 'Just parking.'

He goes to sit on the couch. "Mae, come." He pats his knee twice.

The puppy scampers over happily.

"Good boy." He scratches his head. "Mommy will be home soon."

Clint comes back out, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "There's a lot less colour than her old place."

Mae barks, first at Matt then to Clint's voice. Then he races to the door as he hears Jess on the stairs.

"Is there? I let her do all the decorating. All I asked is that she not rearrange the furniture."

"Good compromise." He smiles and turns to the door as it opens.

Matt stands.

Jess pushes her way in past their ever bigger puppy. "Hey. Mae. Down. You know better. There we are. Give me a moment and you'll get a treat."

He does a twirl to show how much he deserves one.

"Oh, that's my boy." She rummages through the bags until she finds a dentabone and gives it to him once she gets him inside and the door properly shut. "Hi. Sorry."

"It's fine." Matt says. "As you can see, we have a visitor. He brought you flowers."

"Ah, that explains that. For a moment I thought I might be sick again." She goes to give Clint a hug, almost a tackle really. "You didn't have to."

Clint shrugs. "I never do, but they're important to you. I'm just sorry they're late. I was on a mission in Venezuela most of last month."

Matt has sat back down again.

Jess takes Clint's hands. "You should stay, maybe for supper?"

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm just popping in here and the office before heading to DC to meet our new recruit." He taps her nose.

"Fine." Jess sighs. "But I still owe you, don't you dare try to say we're even or some shit. Finding my f-- Dr Drew was a big deal."

Matt quietly gets up and takes the bags to the kitchen. He wants to give them some time together, and right now he feels like a third wheel. So he busies himself putting the items away.

"Nuh-uh." Clint strokes Jess's cheek and ends up holding her chin between thumb and curved forefinger. "Now listen to me, you're still the prettiest girl I know. Even more then Laura but don't tell her because she'll flay me alive and rub salt in the wounds. But you're getting things straight now. You've even got someone who really seems to care about you. That's what I want."

Jess chuckles. "That's it?"

"I'm serious, Drew. My biggest regret is that I never had the opportunity to do the whole thing for real." He lightly strokes her bottom lip.

Jess shakes her head before tightly hugging him again. "I absolutely hate you."

"I know." He rubs her back. "Now if you'll kindly remove your claws, I was hoping to hit DC while there's still light.

She pulls away with a sigh. "Call me."

"Text." He promises as they head to the door, nearly tripping over the puppy now chewing on a squeaky cow.

Jess gives him a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. "Ask Laura if we can come out a weekend, yeah? I'll try to get Alice, too."

Matt can't help but feel that Jess would have been happier with Clint. He takes a breath and tries not to dwell on it.

Jess shuts the door as Clint leaves, also needing a steadying breath. It's easier but still not easy to be around that man. "Bloody hell, I need a cuppa."

"Are you okay?"

"Just wasn't prepared for that." She goes quickly to Matt seeking a hug.

He holds her tight. "That's why I warned you."

"No one else gets me like you. No one ever has." Carol is a close second, but she doesn't really count right now.

Matt's voice is kind. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

She looks up at him. "I'm not."

"Part of you is. It's only natural. It's okay."

"I'm really not. I'm disappointed how it ended, but how could I be sorry when it started me on the path to you?" She shrugs. "Besides, I've had years and even therapy to get past that."

He nods. "Yes, but he'll always be important to you. And you're obviously important to him."

"But he's not the man I'm waiting for a proposal from. Not the man I intend to spend my life with." It's honesty but mixed with gentle teasing that reminds him she's okay to wait as long as it takes.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" He teases back.

"James Barnes. Waiting on divorce."

The corners of his lips quirk up. "I think you'll have a long wait. Mind if I stick around till that happens?"

"Oh, I guess." Her voice softens. "I asked Carol once how she'd been so sure. She said he felt like home."

He pulls her in close and wraps her in a warm hug. "Are red roses really your favorite flower?"

"They really are." She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know that."

"You never asked."

"Sorry."

"No worries. You're usually too busy asking the important questions." She tugs him a little closer.

He wraps his arms tighter around her. "I do love you, noodle."

She nuzzles his neck. "And I love you, you silly devil."

He holds her for a long time saying nothing. He just wants to be there for her.

And it's perfect. She shuts her eyes and breathes him in. She can't help the growing smile. "You really are silly, you know."

"Am I? And here I thought I was super serious."

"That's part of your silly. But it occurred to me." She looks up and strokes his cheek. "We've been arguing about kids for the last while, but I think maybe we've been looking at it from very different sort of timelines. We always seem to do this. We start from completely different points of view and not even realize what the other actually means to say. So I suppose I'm also silly, and I'm sorry. Truly."

He considers that. "You seem to want everything right now. And I get it. You've had a tumultuous life. But I... I guess I'm used to waiting. And it's the uncertainty about our lives and the future that makes me hesitant."

"But I don't want it right now. I just want to know you want it. And whenever you turn it down, it's not that kid you're turning down, it's us. Our future." She explains softly. "But you know how I have trouble running around my problems before I can really pin them down. Even if my mouth doesn't wait so long to make it known."

"I want it eventually. I just need to be sure. I need, I don't know, stability. I'm not exactly a stable person."

"Because I am?" Her arms move up to rest on his shoulders and she laughs softly.

"No, you're just better at self-delusion." He gives a small smile.

She shrugs. "The only useful thing I got from Hydra?"

"I'd say the sticking to walls and electric shocks are pretty useful."

"They didn't give that to me, thank you."

"Right. Forgot."

She sighs and presses her forehead to his. "But you're pretty good at self-delusion, too. You really believe there's such a thing as stability in this world? Or are you afraid you'll end up like your father? Or worse, that our child might be you?"

"I'm afraid someone like Fisk would hurt my child to get to me." He admits

"You know I live that. Every day."

"A child can't defend themselves."

She nods. "That's why they have parents. And I will not fail Alice or any other child. Not the way mine failed me."

"I know. But I might."

"I don't believe that for a second. You would die first." She kisses him gently.

He kisses back.

She holds them still for a moment. "I see daily the lengths you go to for those you love, I see the pain you endure. I know how deeply you feel. But I also know, like me, you blame yourself for things you couldn't possibly have done anything about. Because they hurt and we can't allow them again."

"Jess, I think you may be the only person who truly understands."

"Yeah, pretty sure that's both ways. It's why I need you so." She strokes his chin. "That's how you got in."

His nose rubs against hers. "Ditto."

"Just one last thing you need to always remember. I might miss being spoiled sometimes, but I fell for you because you aren't like all those others." She smiles.

"I'll try to remember that. And to give you flowers." He wrinkles his nose. "But I don't know about red roses. That seems like a Clint thing now." He teases.

She snorts. "Any excuse. Why don't you just give me what you know I really love?"

"A hot bath and your puppy?" The lopsided grin appears.

"Or time with you." She agrees happily.

"How about all three." He kisses her gently but with a heat to it.

"Mmn." She purrs against his lips. "That sounds amazing."

He picks her up and carries her to the bathroom.

Jess laughs with a mix of surprise and joy. "Matthew!"

"Problem?"

"This isn't because of of that other guy on your turf making nice at your woman, is it?" She's still giggling.

"No. Not completely." He kisses her then turns to prepare the bath.

She starts stripping. "Good, I'd hate to think silly old Clint would threaten you."

"If he had planned to cheat on his wife with you, he would have done it already." Matt reasons.

"True." She leans in and slaps his ass. "Sorry. It was just so firm, round, and glorious. I had to do something before my ovaries imploded."

He barks out a laugh. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you." She leans over to light some jasmine incense.

As the tub fills, he takes off his clothes and lays them neatly on the floor.

It's one of a million little habits she adores and the corner of her mouth quirks up fondly. Her eyes follow the lines of his body and soon she's musing before she can stop herself. "Your scars trace out the map to my heart."

He smiles. "I'm glad they're good for something."

"Sorry. I'm being silly." She sounds a bit embarrassed.

"I like you silly." He kisses her, his hands only touching her jaw.

"Lucky me." Her fingers cover his.

"The tub is just about full."

"Yeah? But we're not in it."

He picks her up again and gently sets her standing up in the tub. Then he turns the water off before getting in, too.

They settle in, getting comfortable in their favourite position; with Jess resting against Matt's chest. She sighs happily. "Much better than roses."

His arms rest around her. "I'm glad."

"And amazing." She smiles.

He chuckles. "You are amazing."

"Me? Nah." She snuggles closer. "Not like you, jaa."

He smiles. "Love you, noodle."

"You, too." She turns to kiss him.

He kisses back with tenderness. "You keep me human."

She can't help but snort. "You're the most human man I know."

"Thank you. I think."

"It's the highest compliment." She assures.

He kisses her shoulder.

She hugs his head. "I don't feel like a monster anymore."

"Good."

"Good? That's it?" She gives him a loving swat.

"Great. Stupendous. Amazing." He amends.

She bops him again. "You're supposed to give one of your speeches about how I've never been a monster, just misled."

"I'm tired of giving that speech to be honest."

"But I thought you liked sounding like a righteous prat?" She teases.

"Normally I do."

Jess laughs. "Fuck I love you." It encourages her to turn and kiss him deeply.

He kisses back, encouraging her to turn around and straddle his lap.

"You." She continues kissing him over and over. "You glorious bastard."

"You amazing diva." His hands feel her neck and breasts.

Her mouth makes its way to his ear and her tongue explores the lobe. "Asshole. Arrogant. Egoistic." She whispers.

"You forgot brilliant and talented." He says this as he brings her arm to his lips. He sucks on her inner elbow.

She moans with intense pleasure. "While true, I was referring to your misplaced belief that everything is caused by your existence."

"You mean it isn't?" He pretends to be surprised.

"Mmn, no. World hunger does not exist because you pushed away your broccoli as a child. Nor rain because you're sad." She strokes his face. "And crime doesn't appear just because you forgot your mask at home."

"Are you sure?" He nips at her lip.

"Well, I have been wrong before. Once or twice."

He kisses down her forearm. "Once or twice?" He sucks on the underside of her wrist.

She sighs, breasts pressing against him in her want. "That can be proven."

He smiles, his mouth still on her skin. "I think we may need a condom."

"Is that what you think?" The tip of her nose trails down his neck. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Don't know yet."

"Unfortunate." She kisses his shoulder.

"Well if I move, I'll disturb you." Matt reasons.

She presses another kiss. "But I'm not disturbed if I move?"

"That's my conundrum in a nutshell."

"We really need to train that dog." Jess laughs.

Matt laughs with her. "That we do."

Her hand runs down his chest. "Too bad there isn't someone clever who would've had some close at hand." That hand keeps moving, sliding between them.

He quickly takes in a breath. "I was too busy trying to be romantic."

"And you succeeded amazingly. Thank you." She gives him a squeeze.

He kisses her as his need grows in her hand. "One of us needs to get those condoms." His voice is breathy.

She sucks on his bottom lip. "That so?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll have to let go."

"It'll be worth it." He assures her.

"I don't know." She teases even as she starts moving.

Matt considers bringing up a more long-term solution but doesn't want to kill the mood. And he has a feeling bringing up long-term birth control options would do just that.

Luckily, she's tucked a few condoms into her make up drawer by the sink so it's not long before the packet hits him in the head. "You've about five seconds before I'm on your lap anyway."

He has the condom unwrapped at one, in the water at two, and halfway on his cock at five.

"Good job." She laughs and straddles his lap.

"I aim to please."

"Liar." Her arms are around his neck.

"I aim to please you." He amends with a kiss.

"Mmn. Better." She slowly settles onto his lap.

His mouth explores hers for a few moments before turning it's attention to her wrist.

Her cry in response can only be described as sinful. "Matthew!"

"Problem?" His breath is hot against the still-wet skin

"Exact opposite." Well, not counting the fact she needs to taste his mouth again.

"Good." He licks her wrist with the tip of his tongue.

Jess whines softly. Her voice is breathy when she attempts to speak. "I hate you."

Matt smiles at that. He kisses her lips this time, softly, chastely. "So what's new?"

Her nose rubs against his. "Nothing, as I suppose you driving me mad is fairly usual."

"Mm-hmm." He kisses her again. This time it is nowhere in the vicinity of chaste.

Nails dig into his shoulders as she tries to pull him closer even when there's no where left to go. Their shared passion will always be fuel to their relationship, even if it's no longer the heart.

And they expend that fuel with all the gusto of their first tryst.

When they finally come down again, they trade soft kisses and softer words. Jess curls up against Matt's chest, wanting nothing better than to feel completely possessed by him.

His arms are around her when Mae walks in. He barks at them, wanting attention.

Jess chuckles. "He misses you."

"Get your ball." Matt tells the puppy.

Mae runs out of the room to find it.

"Such an asshole." Jess laughs.

"Yep."

"And so impatient." Her finger runs down his chest.

Mae runs back in. He puts his front paws on the tub to show them he has the ball.

"Oh, such a clever boy." She moves to give him a half dozen kisses to his little head, even if it does mean pulling away from Matt. "Will you give mama your ball, clever boy?"

He doesn't at first but eventually slackens his jaw so she can take it.

"Good boy. Now, go get it." She tosses it as far as she can given her position.

He runs after it as fast as he can, the sound of his paws on the floor almost comical.

She giggles and cuddles back into Matt.

"That's your boy." He chuckles.

"He's getting so big."

"They do that."

Jess sighs contently. "And what about you, mister?"

"I grew. Then you got me all excited. Then I shrunk back down." He says with a tease.

"Not what I meant." But she smiles.

"No?" His fingers trace the line of her jaw. "Then what did you mean?"

"If puppies get so big, what do Daredevils do?"

Mae returns before he can answer. Matt shrugs then considers. His eyes are looking off to the side. "I suppose they get more violent."

"That sounds like a downgrade." She points out and tosses the ball again.

Mae runs after it with the same fervor as before.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." Matt tells her.

"I guess I was hoping you'd see more in yourself by now." She rises, water sluicing off her body, and reaches for a towel. "There are men who use violence and men who are violent. I was raised by the second and don't particularly care for that type."

Matt cocks his head. "Men who use violence are violent. It may not be their first instinct, but they are definitely not opposed to it."

She starts drying off. "Okay, _Wilson_."

"Wilson...Fisk?" His brow is furrowed.

She leans in to kiss his head. "That one. Now get mad and tell me how you're nothing alike, as that is just my point."

"He uses violence to hurt people. I use it to help. Beyond that..." He brings his chest to his knees.

"Stop that." She punches his shoulder.

"Ow." He rubs his shoulder.

"Damn straight." Her voice us annoyed, bordering on angry. "You are nothing like him. Brain surgeons and carpenters both use drills but that doctor isn't going near my furniture."

He can't help but smile. He stands and lets the water rush down his body. "Towel?"

She grabs one for him. "There's one big glaring huge difference that you've neglected to begin with."

"He's rich?" Matt dries himself after stepping out of the tub.

"Tell me how many people you've killed."

His head slowly drops. "I don't know." Before Elektra's return he could have answered easily. But after the fight on the roof, he isn't sure which casualties were his, Elektra's, Jess', or Frank Castle's.

Her hand goes to his cheek and she lifts his head. "None, Matthew. Not one. You've never maliciously sought ought a life."

"But I have killed, Jess. It was out of self defense, but I have killed."

"That's not the same." She whispers, nuzzling against his cheek.

He holds her close. "It's still life I took."

She sighs, pressing against him. She knows he'll never truly know the difference unless he does it but she hopes he never will. "Stop trying to convince me you're not a good man. You are. Beyond a doubt."

"You're the one who compared me to Fisk." He complains.

"Only to try to make a point." She complains back. And then she kisses him. "How very not Fisk you are."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Sorry. Of course." She frowns. "What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugs. "Dinner?"

"We'll get Mexican. Done." She pokes his nose. "Would you like to know about our new business cards?"

His shoulders relax. "I would."

"You'll be very proud to know I found a printer that does braille."

Matt smiles warmly. "Really?"

"Really." She tugs him closer. "And I made sure the business name and yours are both in red."

He chuckles. "So much attention to detail."

"Detail is important." She taps her knuckles on his breastbone. "You ought to know this, Mr lawyer."

"When do they come in?"

"Early next week. Will we be ready to open?" She searches for where she left her shirt and ends up pulling on Matt's instead.

"Yes. Mae can even use your office when you aren't around and can't take him." It reminds Matt of those first days with Foggy and Karen. He tries not to think about it as he pulls up his underwear.

Her arms circle his shoulders. "Sure you're ready to do this?"

"Honestly? No."

"We could wait?" She offers genuinely, then follows with a tease. "Or go for something unscary and do the family first."

"You have very strange ideas about what is scary and what isn't." He moves his head as though looking out the window. "Before we start a family, I need to prove to myself that I don't need the Devil. That I can be fine without giving into that part of myself."

She rubs his chest and then his shoulder. "Matt, he's part of you. He is you. What you need is balance."

"I don't know how to find it." His face is serious. "I need it, and it scares me."

"Hey, come here." She pulls him into a warm hug.

He holds onto her like a lifeline.

Her hands rub him comfortingly. One hand moves up to stroke his hair. "It's okay to be scared, I promise. But let me help you rationalize this so you can work through it."

He nods as Mae dances around them.

"Okay." She takes a breath as she considers how to come at this. Then she has an idea. "Tell me about when you lost your sight. What was it like? How did you feel?"

"Scared mostly." He tells her how he got the pedestrian clear of the on-coming truck. "I didn't even think about it. It was like instinct took over. And yet time seemed to slow down. Then my eyes burned, and I couldn't see."

"And after? How did you deal with it? How did you learn to live again?"

"I had a hard time. Everything was so loud. But, yes, I learned to live again." His brow furrows. "Then my dad was murdered. It got worse after that. A lot worse."

Her hand comes around to cup his jaw. "Is this so different? A choice changed your life, you started to live with it within the confines of your old life before one of the pillars was taken with you. How did you survive?"

"I started training."

"And what did that give you?"

"Focus. Discipline."

"How about confidence? Purpose?" She smiles. "How will we find that now?"

He gets a funny look. "You met Stick. Building confidence was not one of his objectives."

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen. Look at you." She strokes his cheek lovingly.

"I can't." And there's that tiny smile that let's her know he's purposely being a little shit.

"I hate you." She gives him a soft and tantalizing kiss. "You who keeps finding himself on the high and lonely path. You survive, hell you thrive. This is your strength. Our path is difficult, never doubt it, and that's why so few take it. It takes an incredible person. A person with unusual skills and personality."

He holds her close as Mae tries to get their attention. "Thank you."

She nods slowly. "It wasn't Matt I fell for, or the devil. It was you; the incredible man capable of being both and more."

Mae barks his agreement.

"Okay. No more stroking my ego." He kisses her. "What do you need?"

"This isn't about your damn ego. This is about you, the man I love, being happy." She kisses him again.

He finishes the kiss before calling her out. "You're avoiding the question."

She repeats. "You. Happy."

"Jess, I know you mean well, but making your happiness contingent on mine is putting a lot of responsibility on me. That's not fair to either of us." His voice has that quiet certainty it sometimes gets.

"I'm not." She's quite firm as she presses her cheek to his. "I am happy, and I'd like you to join me."

"I'm trying."

She nods again. "Let me help you. You've done so much for me and I'd hate to think I'm unable to be what you need."

"You've done a lot for me, too, Jess. Never doubt that."

"Okay. I love you. Know that." She kisses his fingers.

Her lips are warm against his skin. "I do."

"Good. So you'll help me make the world safe for Alice?"

"I will."

"Good. And you'll stay true to yourself?" Her lips touch his fingers again. "You'll be a good man, my good man?"

"I'll try. I'll try my best."

"Then you have nothing to fear." She assures.

He nods. After kissing her cheek, he bends down to take the ball from Mae and lightly toss it into the other room.

Jess smiles. "I believe in you. You'll hang on to your beliefs even past the point Carol would. Because you are my stubborn asshole. The world deserves more of you but I'm not sure I wish to share."

He smiles. "You're an amazing woman, Jessica Drew."

"How else could I get your attention?"

"The pheromones would work I'm sure."

She punches his shoulder. "I'm ordering supper. Don't get dressed."

"As you wish." He replies with a smile.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve sighs loudly. "I have a serious problem. I can't decide if my wife or my daughter is prettier."

"Your daughter is prettier. I am beautiful." Loki replies as she finishes buttoning up her shirt.

"It's like a mirror." Steve returns. "It's dizzying."

"But you're happy?" She looks at him.

"Extremely." He takes her in his arms and kisses her head.

She breathes him in. "Good. I was thinking of going to the group meeting tonight. Would you mind terribly?"

That makes him smile. "Have Sarah all to myself? I'm allowed?"

"Of course. You're more responsible than I am anyway."

"Sounds amazing. As long as you don't want to show her off. Though, I could pick you up, if you do."

She shakes her head. "I'd rather know you were both safe here."

"Of course, darling." He smiles and rubs her shoulder.

"I know you want to show her off, but I'd rather wait a couple months until we can take her to the garden." Loki knows it's silly, but she likes having her family to herself.

Steve nods. "I don't mind, love. I can just show her to Bucky again and again."

She looks at the child who is staring up at them with such large eyes. "She's really real."

"And she's beautiful." Steve gives her a kiss before leaning in to lift their daughter. "Yes you are, Sarah. You have every bit of the goodness of your two namesakes, I know it."

Sarah gurgles, her eyes wide with curiosity.

He kisses her head. "You are the greatest thing I've ever done, little one."

The baby squirms, making a little noise that's hard to describe. Then she snuggles against her father's chest and yawns.

Steve chuckles. "See, mother? We're good."

"I never doubted it for a moment." She gives them both a kiss.

In a way, Steve completely understands Loki's desire to hoard their little family. How much time has he spent belonging to everyone but himself? He looks over and smiles at her. "I can't wait to take her to our cabin and meet your moose."

Loki smiles. "My poor moose probably misses me horribly."

"I wouldn't blame him."

Sarah shifts in his arms. Her eyes start to close, but she blinks them wide open again.

"Perhaps a song." Loki suggests.

Steve thinks, then starts. "You must have been a beautiful baby, You must have been a wonderful child."

Her eyes grow a little. It looks almost as though she were smiling as her eyes close again. Humming the rest, Steve rocks her gently and gives Loki a wink.

"She looks so tiny in your arms." Loki's voice is a whisper.

He nods. "I fear she won't for long enough."

"I don't know. Your arms are awfully large." She teases lovingly.

"You've never had a problem with them."

"No I have not." She touches his arm lovingly.

"I love you." He tells her sincerely.

"That gives me strength." She leans over the baby to kiss him. "I'm going to shower before I go."

"Can I watch?" He teases.

Her eyes take on a sultry look. "Always."

Steve smiles. "Let me just put the princess to bed."

"I'll meet you there." Loki is a little nervous. Since the birth she hadn't exactly been feeling amorous. But perhaps now?

He joins her shortly. He has no intention of pressuring her. In fact, he plans to do nothing more than watch just as he said unless she asks otherwise. Steve merely leans against the counter. "Nervous to go back?"

"A little. Sofia will be there so that will help." She looks at him almost innocently. "Would you mind washing my back?"

"Of course." He strips down to join her, hut he keeps he touches chaste and gentle.

"Thank you." When he's done, she turns to face him. "I love you."

He brushes her chin. "Love you, too, angel."

She leans closer in fits and starts until finally their lips meet. It warms her as much as the water does.

Steve sighs softly, his arms wrapping around her. "Do you have time?"

She nods. "It'll take me all of 3 seconds to pop over there."

"If you're sure." He kisses her again.

She pulls away uncertain again. "Maybe after the meeting."

He nods, stroking her face. "But may I kiss you once more?"

"Please."

He does so with love and tenderness.

She sighs against his lips. Her arms circle his neck so she can hold him for a moment.

"You owe me nothing." He whispers, head turning to kiss one arm.

"I owe you everything. The important things are all because of you, starlight."

"You've already given me the two greatest treasures."

"Sarah and...?"

"Your love, silly." He pokes her nose.

Loki smiles. "Right. Of course."

"Obviously."

She lets him go to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. Thirty minutes later, she gives Sarah and Steve goodbye kisses before disappearing.

Steve gently strokes their daughter as he looks at the place she just was. Sarah gurgles back at her daddy. "She'll be okay." He assures.

Feeling nervous, Loki walks with her head held high into the meeting room. She sees Sam and gives him a nod before looking for Sofia.

Sofia, of course, has saved her a seat and waves her over.

Loki hugs her. "Hello, darling. It's nice to see a friendly face."

"You look great. How's the baby? And Sarah?" She gently teases as a few other regulars also wave or nod greetings to Loki.

She waves back as she chuckles at her friend's joke. "Both are fine. They're at home." She takes Sofia's hand. "Thank you so much for being there for me."

"Of course. Where else would I be?" She smiles warmly.

Loki smiles back. She takes a breath and looks around the room again.

To her surprise, Babydoll is sitting as unobtrusive as she can in a corner. Seems Sam has been trying to help again.

Using magic, she sends a small butterfly to the blonde. It has black wings with a large green circle on each wing that makes it look like they are eyes.

Babydoll blinks when she sees it, then looks up to give a small smile.

"You know her?" Sofia asks.

"I do." She looks at her friend. "Did you not meet? Steve said she was at the hospital with America when Sarah was born."

Sofia's brow furrows for a moment then her face brightens. "Right, of course. I remember now. She looks different here."

Loki smiles. "I'm sure it was overwhelming."

"In my defense, you know a lot of blonde haired, blue eyed beauties."

She chuckles. "Touché."

As the meeting begins, they continue to gossip quietly. "I hear Sam's going away for another week. Is that something bad or his girlfriend again?"

"His girlfriend. She seems to be a good influence."

"Good." Sofia nods. "All men need a good woman in their life."

Loki quietly corrects. "Or a good man."

"I don't mean as a spouse. I mean, you have me." Sofia winks.

A smile comes to her lips. "What would I do without you?"

An arm goes around Loki's shoulders. "I know the feeling."

Loki rests her head on Sofia's shoulder and begins to pay attention to Sam.

Appropriately, it's a class on understanding and using support systems in our lives. Sometimes topics do get covered over again, but its always different because of the people, the sharing, and the community.

Loki listens and tries to take in the lessons. When it's done, she walks Sofia over to Babydoll. After giving the blonde a hug, she introduces the two women to each other properly.

Babydoll nods shyly. "Sam suggested this could help me figure out some of what I've been through."

"I hope he's right." Sofia smiles.

"It helped me." Loki tells her. "And you know how stubborn I am."

"You? No..." Babydoll's smile turns playful.

"Do you ladies have time to grab dessert somewhere?" Loki isn't sure if she's asking for them or herself. Probably both. Though tlshe does miss her family terribly already.

Babydoll looks down and rubs her neck. "Mer's probably waiting for me at the door. But if you don't mind her, it should be fine."

Sofia nods. "I've always got time for you."

"America is always welcome." Loki leads the way to the door where Sam as usual is stationed to tell everyone goodbye.

All the women get hugs, though Babydoll is a bit awkward with hers. Sofia even teases Sam about needing so much time for his girlfriend.

"My mama raised me to treat my woman right." He replies. "And weren't you the one telling me I needed a girlfriend?"

"We all need our support systems." She paraphrases him from earlier.

"That we do. And now I hope I get to count Charlie's Angels as one of them." He winks at the three ladies.

"Who?" It's not a reference Babydoll is familiar with.

"It was an old tv show. Then a movie." Sam looks sheepish. "The beautiful women, one blonde and the other two brunette, who work for a secret agency or something. Never mind."

Sofia pats his shoulder. "Kids these days, right? I thought it was nice."

"Thank you. I am glad to see all three of you. How's little Sarah?"

"She's wonderful. Steve can't get enough of her."

"That's how she got solo time." Sofia nods wisely.

Sam takes Loki's hand. "I'm sure he can't get enough of her mom, too."

"I know. It's just sometimes hard to believe." Loki gives him a smile. "We are about to go for dessert. You're welcome to join us."

"Can't. Got that girlfriend waiting." He winks at Sofia.

"Invite your girlfriend." Sofia suggests. "I'd love to meet the woman good enough for our Sam."

Loki gives Sofia a confused stare. "Are you feeling alright?"

"What? Did I forget something?"

Sam nods, also looking concerned. "We all had dinner at Steve and Loki's house. I realize I'm not that memorable, but..."

Sofia blinks. "Jeez. I'm sorry. I can't seem to remember anything tonight. Sorry."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Loki looks genuinely concerned.

"I did start some new anxiety meds recently." She admits sheepishly. “I'll have to look at the side effects again, maybe try something different.'

She nods. "Well, we'll just have to do it again. Maybe we'll even let Sam bring a game." She tries to give an encouraging smile.

"Yeah. That sounds great. We just finished exams, so the timing is good." Sofia is upbeat. "Before that, I'll check in with my doctor."

"Good. And can come see how big Sarah has gotten." Loki turns to Sam. "Please say hello to Jen for us."

"I will. You ladies have a good night."

"Thank you." Sofia hooks her elbow through Loki's. "Let's get going before it's too late. It's still a school night."

That and the comment about exams clue Babydoll in. "You're a teacher."

"I am." Sofia nods.

"Is it good?"

"Very good." She smiles. "Are you considering careers?"

Babydoll shrugs. "I might be. I'm not sure I'm a fighter. At least, not the Avenger type."

"Babydoll is going through Avengers training." Loki tells Sofia.

"And she's killin' it." America says from where she's leaning against the door to the outside. "Hey. I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Surprise."

Babydoll lightly bumps America. "Sofia's a teacher. I think that's really neat."

Sofia nods her head. "Loki's promised dessert. You should come."

The young Latina nods. "Is Loki buying?"

"She is." Loki replies. "Is America going to behave?"

"Do I have to?"

"Certainly not."

"Behave by what definition?" Babydoll asks with seeming innocence.

Loki considers. "I would say only that you not be rude to people who don't deserve it. Everything else is fair game."

America smiles. "Why are we not best friends?"

Loki can think of a few reasons but chooses to remain silent and shrug instead.

"Because she's mine?" Sofia winks.

They decide to go to a nearby cafe, so they can walk. Dessert is limited but looks good.

They have hot tea for Loki and decide to share a brownie fudge thing. "So, Babydoll, what did you think of the meeting?"

"I'm not really an army person, but I see why Sam suggested it." She shrugs. "It's interesting to hear the techniques, but I feel, well, young."

"You've been through a lot though." America says as she stirs the cream in her coffee. "You could always look for a different group if it made you more comfortable."

Babydoll nods. "I just might."

"Just take the time to find a good leader." Loki suggests. "Sofia and I had to convince Sam to return because his replacement just wasn't very good."

"It's true. You need someone you can trust." Sofia points a spoon.

Babydoll nods.

The dessert comes, and they dig in. Loki looks at the younger women. "So what gossip have I missed since I've been away?"

"Nothing exciting." Babydoll shrugs. "Carol and Bucky taking some time off soon. Rogue and Gambit are an object now?"

The last makes Loki's eyes widen. "Are they. It's about time."

"Class is much more peaceful now."

Loki chuckles. "I can only imagine. How are they getting through the whole not touching thing?" She turns to Sofia. "Rogue cannot touch someone without taking some of their life force. This includes powers and memories."

Sofia frowns. "That sounds horrible."

America nods. "Oh yeah. It sucks the big one. I think they're using plastic wrap or something." She remembers. "Actually, I saw Gambit steal a box of latex gloves."

"It's sweet, though. He obviously really wants to make it work." Babydoll smiles.

"Who knew the asshole could be sweet." America dips her fork back into the warm dessert.

"People can be funny when they're in love." Sofia points out.

Loki adds. "And dangerous."

The younger girls exchange a look.

"What? Am I wrong?" She drinks her tea innocently.

"No. I don't think so." Babydoll shakes her head.

America nods slowly.

Sofia smiles. "Usually doesn't need to be, though."

"Only when it's threatened." Loki replies.

"Okay, now you're scary." Sofia teases.

"I'm always scary, Sofia. I just hide it well." She smiles.

Sofia laughs. "That's fair."

America points her fork at Loki. "She made us pull practical jokes on SHIELD folks. We put a guy's car on the roof and changed the bathroom signs."

"Seems pretty tame to me." Sofia smiles. "Guess she thought you guys might be weak."

"It was a class." Loki explains. "I couldn't be too creative."

She nods.

"We could've done better." Babydoll adds.

"I let you all decide on the targets and the tricks. Within bounds of course."

Babydoll bunches her lips. "But we also had to compromise for Kurt and Rogue."

"Which is why it's often best to work alone." Loki tells her that if Steve let's her do it again, she'll have them do their own and see who is more successful.

"Sounds fun."

Sofia yawns then smiles. "I should get going. Call if you need anything, Loki."

"Let me pay, and I'll walk you to your car." Loki motions to the waitress.

"Thank you." Sofia takes her friend's hand.

After paying, the two women head back to the parking lot where her car is.

"I'm glad I came." Loki says. "It makes me feel almost normal again."

Sofia chuckles. "Loki normal or boring everyone normal?"

"I suppose Loki normal. I don't know any other kind."

"Well, I adore you as you are. And I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiles.

"I adore you, too." Loki hugs her. "You'll contact me if you need anything?"

"Of course." Sofia bumps her. "And you do the same."

"I will." She waits until Sofia is in her car and on her way home before using magic to return home.

She hears crying but it seems to be settling, and she sees Steve changing Sarah's diaper. Once she's clean and cuddled to daddy's shoulder, she settles.

"I'm back." She says quietly. "Join me in the bedroom when you can."

"Give me a minute." Steve smiles.

Loki has to the room and changes into something green and slinky. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her breasts look very large. She wonders if Steve prefers them that way. Deciding not to think about it, she puts on some soft music.

Once Sarah is asleep in her crib, Steve moves to join her. "Good meeting, darling?"

"It was." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Good parenting?"

"Always. Thank you." He holds her close.

"You're welcome." She looks into his eyes as they start to move to the music. "I love you."

Steve smiles to her. "I know it. And I love you."

She kisses him warmly, needing his strength.

"You're gorgeous." Steve whispers as he holds her against him.

Her hands slide to his chest. She finds the hem of his shirt and tugs it up.

His hands move to cover hers. "Only if you're sure. It's you I need, not the space between your legs."

"I know. And I am. I need you, Steve. I need all of you."

His hands go back around her waist. "I'm yours. Every last bit of me." He kisses her, though he still lets her set the pace.

The pace is slow - slow kisses, slow touches, slow but certain rise of heat between them. Her tongue explores his mouth with almost excruciating thoroughness.

Steve moans softly and lifts her, carrying her to the bed.

She doesn't want him away from her. Even as they work to unfasten his pants, she tries to keep him close.

"You're so funny." He teases her softly. Then he gets slightly more serious. "Do we have condoms?"

"Nightstand."

He nods as he fetches one for them. Not to rush them, but to keep them from having to separate again.

Her mouth is back on him as soon as he's close enough, tasting his skin wherever her lips meet it.

"Lo'." He moans softly. "How can I please you?"

"First, get this gown off me. Then I want to feel your skin against mine." She can feel that familiar wet need between her legs. She needs his touch before she burns.

Steve chuckles as he begins to push the gown off. "You're not nearly as demanding as usual."

Her green eyes flash. It's difficult to tell if it's with desire or anger. "You think me too demanding?" She flips them. Straddling his stomach, she yanks the green cloth off her. The look she gives him is dangerous. "I have been muzzled and caged for too long. I have been the good wife, the doting incubator, and the sweet new mother for a great while now. But now, now the old me is coming back."

Steve looks up, the slightest grin appearing. "Thank God. I was worried I'd broken you."

Her finger presses against his lips. "Almost, but not quite." She kisses him passionately, biting his lips as she does.

He's just as passionate, eager to reclaim his goddess. "I'd hate to think you changed to please me, when I fell in love with who you are."

"I was trying to be good, to keep our child safe." Her fingernails scratch down his chest. "To keep _you_ safe. There's no more safe anymore. It was only ever an illusion." She grabs his testicles and slowly massages them. "But you, my gorgeous hunk of righteousness, you are all I could ever want."

Steve's head falls back, exposed throat gulping in excitement. "I've never doubted your ability as a mother. But I don't you need you to be someone else's ideal of it."

"Good. Because I am not, nor will I ever be, Carol or Jess or even your mother." She gives his nipple a lick. "Thank goodness." She takes it between her teeth and ever so slightly moves her jaw until it's nice and hard.

"If I wanted Carol or Jess, wouldn't I have gone for that?" Steve's hand goes to her head. "You are perfect. Everything I could ever want in every way."

"Good." She kisses him before grabbing a condom. After unwrapping it, she makes him kiss it. Then keeping it in contact with his body, she slides it down to his cock. "Hello, old friend. I've got a treat for you." She kisses the tip. Her tongue licks up the underside. Finally, she puts the condom on him.

Steve gasps, back arching slightly. "You tease."

"You love the teasing." Her teeth scrape over his hip before she crawls back up over his body. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Steve replies simply before taking his turn to roll them over, his hands firmly holding down her shoulders.

"Is someone feeling impatient?"

He shakes his head. "Someone wants you to relax, enjoy, and know just how much I love you."

Loki smiles. "I know."

"Good." He leans in to kiss her, then. As he does, he guides her legs around his waist and enters her.

Loki sighs against his lips. "That feels wonderfully familiar."

Steve chuckles. "I'm glad. I've heard it can be painful for some time after a baby. I don't want to hurt you."

She strokes his cheek. "You won't."

It's all the reassurance he needs to start moving. And while it's not quite as hard as he sometimes is, he's definitely thorough.

It's hard to tell sometimes if her brow is furrowed in pain or pleasure, but she never tells him to stop. After a while her body moves with his, and soft sounds begin coming from her throat. Her nails dig into his back as she tries to pull him closer. But there's an unspoken trust in letting her decide that, and always love. Steve's lips move slowly over her skin as they once more become one with love.

She comes almost quietly. Her body spasms in the pleasure and completeness he gives her. "Starlight." It's a prayer of gratitude and love as a few stray tears escape her green eyes.

He sighs, his head against her shoulder as he follows her down. "Is that what you needed?"

"Yes. Exactly." She caresses his cheek as her eyes drink him in. "It feels like you're still really mine."

Steve wrinkles his nose. "I'm. Not sure how to take that. Of course I'm yours."

Loki frowns. "Lately I've just felt more like an incubator than a...partner."

"I'm sorry." Steve frowns.

"Don't be. I could have said something."

"I wish you had."

"You were just so...in love with the prospect then the actuality of Sarah. I didn't want to take that away." Her thumb strokes his lips. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Steve kisses her thumb. "But you know you don't have to do these things alone. We're partners."

"I'm still getting used to that."

Steve chuckles. "Still? Night sky, you're ridiculous."

She turns her head away from him. "I am many things."

"This is true. It's one reason I like you so much." He reaches to turn her head back.

She allows it but finds it hard to look at him.

"I know I'm not perfect, and I've made mistakes, but I'd hope you'd trust me by now." The playfulness has come out of his demeanour as he looks at her. "And I'd hope you'd tell me when I fuck up, because I'm human and I do that."

"You didn't." She assures him. "I just...I'm selfish and cruel, and I want you all to myself sometimes."

Steve nods. "I try. I like to think I'm getting better at putting work aside for you where I can."

"You are." She looks away. "It could just be hormonal."

"Well, you're still adorable." Steve teases gently.

"Not adorable. Magnificent and beautiful." She pouts.

"I didn't think I'd need to state the obvious."

"Well now you know I require constant affirmation." She gives him an innocent look. "I will, however, accept that affirmation in kisses."

"That can be arranged." He starts kissing along her jaw.

She smiles. "I've missed this."

He looks up. "You'll get more."

"Oh I'm counting on it." She rolls to be on top of him, straddling his hips. "On your stomach, Captain."

"Yes, you are."

"Don't be cheeky with me." She holds up a finger and motions with it for him to turn around.

He grins and does as ordered.

"Thank you." She reaches over for the massage oil. After warming it in her hands, she starts kneading the muscles of his shoulders. "It's kind of nice to do this to you for a change."

"It's nice to receive." Steve agrees.

"You're feeling a bit tense." She uses her elbow on a particularly stubborn knot near his shoulder blade.

He groans. "Well, you know how it is carrying the world on your shoulders."

"Far too heavy even for your broad ones." She returns to using the palms of her hands to smooth away the tenseness. "I learned today that Rogue and Gambit are officially dating."

"That seems almost like cruelty to each of them." Steve sighs. "I hope we can help them."

She looks at him, the curve of his lips, the softness of his eyelashes. "The heart wants what it wants. Sometimes it leads to pain. Sometimes it leads to a happiness more profound than one could imagine."

He glances back at her. "Don't I know it."

Loki smiles at him. "I should hope so."

"I love you." His words are warm with sincerity.

"And I love you." She presses all of her weight into her hands that are currently pressing against the small of his back and gradually moving up.

It pulls out a nearly orgasmic moan from Steve. "I definitely prefer having Sarah on the outside, so I can have you to myself again."

"I prefer it, too. Our love life has definitely been on the vanilla side. I've missed the spice."

"We'll get there."

"Tonight has been a nice start."

"Amen." Steve rolls his shoulders.

She gives his ass a playful slap. "So I was thinking 6 months of breast feeding and then I could finally return to my male form."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do with your own body, love." Steve points out.

"If only all men were like you." She kisses the back of his neck. "But you must have some opinion on how long you'd like Sarah breast fed."

"Current research seems to suggest the longer the better." He shrugs. "I'd say six months to a year is probably best. As long as she's eating something, right?"

"Well thank you for that clinical assessment, Captain Rogers." Loki isn't sure whether to laugh or be annoyed. "August 1st. August 1st I'll be a man again."

"I just don't want you feeling forced. But, I do miss the you I first met." Steve pouts.

"Forced? Starlight, if it wasn't for the breast feeding thing, I'd be a man right now and take you in this beautiful round ass of yours." She gives it a squeeze.

Steve chuckles. "Thank you? I just mean that it should be your choice, not mine."

"And I'm saying that as this concerns our daughter, I'd like to know your opinion so I can take it into account." She kisses his shoulder. "What I can do is freeze some of my breast milk so even after I return being a man, Sarah will still have some in reserve."

"Sounds perfect."

"Lovely." Her nails scratch down his back mainly so she can see the steaks they leave behind on his skin.

He grumbles softly. "You're as bad as your daughter."

"Am I? How so?" Her voice is full of curiosity.

"Trim your nails." Steve chuckles.

Just for that, she scratches him again. Then she returns to massaging his shoulders.

Steve laughs. "She took it just as well."

Loki presses her lips together. "Ha ha."

"Honestly." Steve smiles. "The way she fussed, you'd think getting your nails clipped was the worst thing in the world."

"Wait till she gets her hair cut."

"Isn't that what aunts and uncles are for?"

Loki laughs. "As if you wouldn't be there." Her palms smooth his back on last time before she gets off and lies beside him.

He pulls her close. "You're right. I want to be there for all her big moments. And yours."

"You will be. Even if I have to get you myself."

"Good." He kisses her head. "Anyone who thinks they can get in my way will be eating shield."

She laughs. "I bet they will."


	258. It's not that small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Bucky leave for honeymoon. Matt is mean. Loki has a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info on Amsterdam airport, for the curious: http://www.flyertalk.com/forum/klm-flying-dutchman/64093-schiphol-something-about-its-history.html

"I bet they will call us in two days begging for us to come home and get the girls." Carol jokes as they head up the stairs to Matt and Jess's flat to drop off the girls. She's nervous and trying to laugh it off.

"Or we'll be calling them asking to see them."

She smiles, looking down at the tot in her arms. "You think you'll last that long?"

"You kiddin'?" Bucky looks at his girls. "I'm gonna miss them before we get out of this building."

"Da?" Lina asks, her little hand somewhere between patting his cheek and picking his nose.

"We can call every bedtime." Carol promises.

"Yes, Lina Bean?" Bucky takes the little hand and kisses it a few times.

She giggles. "Laab sof."

"Oh yeah? You ready to see Aunt Jess?"

"Anches!" She throws her arms up.

Carol laughs. "Hmmn. Guess it's better."

"Guess so." They get to the door and stop. Both look at it for a moment.

Carol ends up being the one to reach out a hand. She takes a breath and knocks.

It's Jess who opens the door. With the speed it is done, it's pretty obvious Matt told her they were coming and were giving the couple time to get themselves ready. Matt is a few steps away. He's smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi. This is totally going to be awkward." Carol laughs.

Jess steps back to let them in. "You don't have to deal with 'where's mummy' questions for the next week."

Bucky nods. "Just don't tell them we're..." He makes a flying motion with his hand. "Someone will get jealous." He gestures to Becky.

She nods then reaches out her hands. "May I?"

"Sure." He doesn't look so sure though as he carefully hands Lina over.

Jess is surprisingly gentle as she takes her. "Hey sweetie. How are you?"

Lina smiles and pats her chest.

Matt steps closer, giving a reassuring smile. "We'll take good care of them. Promise."

"See? You can believe Matt." Jess winks.

He takes the diaper bags from Bucky and Carol. "They'll be in Alice's room."

"You're sure they're okay in one bed?" Jess asks not for the first time.

"It'll probably be easier on them." Carol nods.

A muffled bark can be heard from the master bedroom. Matt explains. "We thought it'd be best to reintroduce Mae after you've gone."

Carol smiles. "Thank you. It's probably for the best."

"Sure." After taking the bags to the room, Matt returns. "Ready to hand her over?"

Carol takes a deep breath. "No, but that's okay." She carefully hands Becky off after a few kisses.

"Bye, my beautiful girls." Bucky kisses both their heads.

"You be good." Carol gives them a smile as she puts a hand on Bucky's back.

He takes a breath. "Okay, we'll call when we've landed. Contact us if anything happens." It's clear he's having trouble leaving. "Girls, we'll be back in a week. Your Da Bear loves you." He waves.

They wave back. But then Lina reaches for him, breaking his heart. Becky, on the other hand, blows them a kiss.

"Love you." Carol smiles until she gently guides Bucky back out. As the door closes, she feels a tightness in her chest.

Bucky pulls her into a hug. "Ready to go?"

"God no." She chuckles and gives him a tight squeeze. "But this will be fun. I think."

"It will. It's been a long time coming." Not allowing himself to look behind him at the door that's now closed, he guides his wife down the stairs.

She takes his hand as they reach the bottom and looks up. "This is good for all of us."

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't get too bad for Jess." He chuckles. "Watch. They probably won't even miss us."

"To be honest, it's Matt I'm worried about."

"Afraid he'll hate it or like it?" He holds the car door open for her. He still does things like that. Old habits.

But she doesn't mind. "Why thank you, Mr Danvers. And, to be honest? I hope he loves it, for her sake."

"Then so do I." He closes the door and walks to the driver side. Soon they are back on the road and heading to the airport.

Carol watches the road for a bit before looking at him again. "Is that how you really feel?"

He glances at her. "The way I really feel is that I want them to be happy."

"Okay, the way you said it just seemed weird. Like you were just agreeing with me." She frowns slightly.

"Sorry. I'll never agree with you again." He teases.

"Good." She laughs. Then she sighs. "Oh, Buck, I can't wait to have you naked and covered in chocolates."

It's his turn to laugh. "I can't wait for that either, doll."

She winks. "And you can cover me in cream like in your pastries. Which we will have for breakfast every day."

He groans. "Okay. I'm not missing the girls nearly so much anymore."

Carol grins, perhaps a little evilly.

He chuckles at her reaction. "You sure know how to play me, doll."

"Hey, I've studied you intensively."

He smirks. "Right. Forgot about that."

"It's a damned shame they didn't have tight jeans in the forties is all I'm saying on the subject." She licks her lips.

"Good thing I managed to survive until they did."

She nods. "The surest evidence of a good God."

"I thought that was beer." He honks at the car that just cut him off. "Sorry." The apology is for Carol.

She snorts. "You're not. And babe? You're so much better than beer."

He smiles, his mood improving. "We're really doing this."

"We are." Her eyebrows wiggle. "A whole week of just enjoying each other."

He has a grin on his face all the way to the airport and even as he's pulling the suitcases from the car. "Can I just say, whoever thought to put wheels on suitcases was a genius."

Carol laughs. "You're adorable."

"Hey, you take the right jeans, I'll take not lugging my bags everywhere." He says.

"If it doesn't fit in a backpack, I probably don't need it while traveling." She replies playfully.

"Says the woman who can magically change her clothes." He kisses her cheek.

She makes a face. "Even without that."

He shrugs then leads the way inside.

Carol keeps close though she has no real reason beside a desire to be with her husband. She's somewhat amused that their friends insisted that they take commercial flights when she's more than capable, but she was told it's part of the experience.

They were kind enough to get them Business Class, so at least they have a little more room. "How long is this flight?"

Carol looks at the tickets. "5 hours 7 to Amsterdam then another hour 22 into Zurich." Her eyes widen slightly. "Then private shuttle to our ski resort."

"Ooh. Fancy." Bucky grins.

"It's probably just a van."

He chuckles. "Just our speed."

"Ooh. We can watch a movie that isn't about something fuzzy." She points at the screens.

"Sex and violence, here we come."

She tugs him in for a kiss. "So, life as usual?"

"Except it's fake." He winks at her. "Actually I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Sleep? Of what do you speak?" She jokes.

He chuckles. "You know, that thing we used to do before we had kids."

She looks puzzled. "The one where you put your... in my...?" She suggestively pokes a finger through a circle formed by another finger and thumb.

He laughs loudly, causing those around them to look. "No. The one where we close our eyes and lose consciousness."

"Oooh." She giggles and cuddles close.

The flight, thankfully, is without incident. It is long, though, and Bucky has to get up a couple of times to walk around. After he goes to the bathroom, he returns to Carol with a look of disbelief. "People have sex in there? It's tiny."

She chuckles. "In fairness, you're huge."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "Still. I'm trying to picture Loki and Jess flying commercial. Scary."

"I've got horror stories." Carol affirms. "Jess even got a pilot in one of those, once."

"No way. In the bathroom?" He needs it verified.

She nods. "And a flight attendant. Not together, obviously."

"Obviously."

"She's had an interesting career." Carol rests her head on Bucky's shoulder. "But she seems much happier now."

He takes her hand. "Yeah. You don't need to worry about her as much anymore."

"Gives me more time to worry about you." She twines their fingers.

"And you know I need it." He gives her a soft kiss.

"Mmn." She smiles. "Your best friend is nothing but trouble."

"Don't I know it. I've been cleaning up after him since we were kids."

"We owe them big time for this."

Bucky nods. "We can babysit or something." He smiles at her. "Scary words." The backs of his fingers stroke her cheek.

She rubs against those fingers. "Scary words, Bucky-bear."

Finally they land in Amsterdam. Bucky look at the people in the customs line. He's used to skipping this part, and he's a little nervous about talking to the customs official.

"I've got you." Carol speaks quietly as she firmly grips his hand.

"Stupid, right? I could fight my way out of here no problem. But try to do things all legal like, and I freeze up."

She bumps his shoulder lightly. "It's just nerves. Don't worry about it."

"Doesn't help that I've probably assassinated people here." He presses his lips together in a thin smile as they step to the front of the line.

Carol turns on that radiant smile and the charm she's used so well in her public appearances. The guards all seem to adore her, one or two even recognize her, and things start going much easier.

Bucky flashes his own smile. "I'm with her."

"He sure is." And, aside from an extra scan of his metal arm, they get through with no problems and head in the direction of their next gate. "Did you know Schipol airport is built on the site of a former naval battle? It's so cool."

He looks at her in mild surprise. "No I didn't. That is interesting." His brow furrows. "Wouldn't that put is in the water?"

She grins. "A large portion of Holland is landfill, reclaimed from the sea. So, yes, you are standing at sea level soldier."

"Weird." He thinks about it. "But very cool."

"The name translates to 'Ship Grave'. Jess told me about it." She looks around as she's never actually been here before.

Bucky looks around, too. The airport is somewhat industrial looking with exposed beams but in that almost sterile way that Europe can sometimes look. It's all the white and clean lines. Still, the high ceilings are really nice.

"Makes you wish for our own plane, huh?" Carol teases.

"It kinda does. Okay." He looks around. "I need a bathroom before we board the next plane."

Carol nods. "I'm sure we'll pass one. Though Jess was trying to convince me the Dutch had public unisex ones with like no stalls or something."

Bucky makes a face. "Really? I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I'm hoping it was a horror story."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." He finds a sign for the bathrooms. "Wish me luck."

She raises a hand then finds a post to wait by.

When he comes back out, he has an amused smile on his face. "There's a little picture of a fly in each of the urinals."

"Insect or zipper?"

"Insect. Guess it's to help us aim better."

"Oh." She chuckles. "Yeah, that's kinda cute."

He gives her his goofy grin. "We're on our honeymoon."

She lightly bats his forehead. "Yeah we are. Took you long enough."

"Me? You're the one always having to go out and save the world." He takes her hand and heads for their gate.

"Which is why I appreciate being here now." She bumps him. "And didn't take the plane ride to notice it."

"I noticed. I noticed in the car, remember?" He smiles at her. "It's gonna keep hitting me every so often. Get used to it."

She shrugs. "And so will I. Get used to it."

He takes a kiss. "I don't wanna." He follows that up with another kiss.

"Stop it, or we won't make our flight." Though she doesn't seem any more interested in stopping than he is.

"Just one more." It ends up being two. He saves the rest until they are at the gate and waiting to be called to board. Just as he resumes kissing her, they can hear a baby crying. It makes his heart constrict.

Carol's fingers squeeze his. "They're good. Our phones haven't rung."

"Yeah. I know."

"And think of all the stories we'll have to tell them." She pokes his nose.

He nods. "You're right. It's just weird knowing I won't be seeing them for a while."

She gives s soft smile. "All the sweeter the reunion."

He nuzzles her temple before kissing it. "What was that about chocolate and cream?"

"You'll need to eat a lot to keep up with all the calories you'll be burning this trip." She teases with a squeeze.

"Well if you insist."

"Definitely."

He kisses her again, happy that the baby has stopped crying.

"In fact." Her hands have wandered to his back pockets. "Steve told me there's a law that you'll have to make love to me every morning or we can't call it a honeymoon."

"Every morning? I don't know." He teases. "Sounds like a bogus law to me." He kisses her. "Still, just to be safe..."

She chuckles. "And it's _definitely_ the sort of thing he would tell me but not you."

He gives her a look. "That's because I don't need a reason to have sex with my wife. And I don't need to trick her into having sex with me."

Carol laughs. "I don't need it, it's just funny."

Bucky shrugs. "My best fiend is a weirdo."

"Yes." She grins.

He gently holds her chin. "And my wife is the sexiest woman in the galaxy."

She tugs him a little closer, her voice becoming soft. "Talk like that will get you everywhere."

"I'm only saying the truth." Their lips meet again.

The call is made for their boarding and Carol groans. "I'm busy."

"We can continue the on the plane." Bucky stands and offers his hand.

"Sounds amazing." She lets herself be led, if only to get a good view of his shapely backside.

But Bucky moves her in front of him as they wait for their boarding passes to be scanned. He sighs just before stepping onto the plane. At least this is a much shorter flight.

Carol's extremely happy to get to her chair. She smiles at her husband. "We're never flying like this again. Ever."

"Not even on the way back?" He asks hopefully.

"God no. Not if I can help it."

"First, I love you. Second, we're really spoiled aren't we?" He looks around. "This is how most people travel."

She gives him a look. "I'm not most people."

"Well excuse me, Miss Special." He boops her nose.

"I think you mean Corporal Special."

"You're a Corporal now, Colonel?"

"Ah-hah! You do know the correct title. You're just being an ass." She points her finger at his nose. "You're well on the way to a spanking, Sergeant."

He grins. "Sounds fun." He pretends to try to bite her finger.

She waggles it at him. "Well, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

"Is that before or after the chocolate and cream?" He smirks.

"Yes." She winks.

He laughs. "Got it."

She chuckles then moves in for a kiss, her voice gaining a sensual note. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes."

"And I love you, Carol Danvers Barnes." He kisses her until they are start taxiing down the runway. Then it changes to cuddles and a short nap.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt carefully dries Lina off, transferring most of the residual bath water onto his own shirt instead of the towel. "All clean and dry. Ready for diaper and pajamas?"

"Jam." She replies, reaching for his face.

Jess smiles to herself. He's good with the girls, even if it isn't time for their own yet.

He closes his eyes so she doesn't poke them. "Jam is right. Wave bye bye to sister." He waves as he carries Lina out of the bathroom to Alice's room.

Jess helps Becky out of the bath, after washing off a few more stray suds, and then dries her like her sister. "Think uncle Matt will tell a story? He's good at those."

"Stowy." Becky agrees. She makes a face when the towel is swept over her head.

"Alright, let's go ask." Becky is hoisted up and Jess brings her to join her sister.

"Stowy." Becky demands.

"Uh oh. Matt?"

"Yes?" He's struggling with Lina who has decided is funny for him to try to her her pajamas on while she kicks.

She tries not to laugh. "I may have promised a story. But I don't know if we'll have time if Lina keeps that up."

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who wouldn't let Uncle Matt put her pajamas on her. But then he kidnapped her favorite toy and held it hostage." He holds up the nearest toy. It was a good guess as now the black panther is dangling from his fingers.

Lina's eyes go wide and her little arms each up. "Mama!"

He slowly lowers it. "Are you going to let me put your pajamas on you?"

"Mama." She insists, tears forming in her eyes.

He gives her the toy and quickly tries to get the pajamas onto her.

"Lilili." Becky wants to be sure her sister is okay. She squirms trying to get to her.

"She's okay, just reminding uncle Matt that hostage negotiations don't run in the family." Still, she brings Becky closer.

Matt is just glad the little girl didn't end up crying. "Uncle Matt is a mean man." He lifts up Lina to his shoulder.

"Very." Jess kisses his cheek gently as Becky takes her turn to get pyjamas. "Or maybe he's just not used to teeny tiny minds. Is he Becky?"

"No." It's hard to tell if she's agreeing or just using a favorite word.

Jess nods. "Exactly. Now give me that hand so we can get your jammies on. Good girl."

"No."

Matt can't help but smile.

Jess merely rolls her eyes and gets the clothing on the girl.

"Lilili!" Becky continues.

"You'll be with her shortly." Jess promises. Once the little girl is ready, she moves over to Matt. "Here she is, with Matt."

"Are we ready to go to sleep?" Matt asks gently.

"I think we must be." Jess kisses Becky's hand then lowers her into the crib.

The two girls hold each other's hand and look up at the couple. "Mama? Da bear?"

Jess gently brushes hair off each little face. "Are on a trip. We'll call them tomorrow, okay?"

Lina starts looking around, a very distinct pout on her lips. Becky tries to console her in their secret language.

"One week." Jess tells them softly. "Six sleeps and they will come back with hugs and kisses and even presents. Until then, me and Matt and Maedhros will protect you."

The puppy hears his name and comes over to investigate.

Seeing the puppy, Jess leans down to pick him up. "If you ask very nice, uncle Matt might still tell you a story."

Matt makes a face. He knows better than to protest. After a breath, he starts his story - the three little pigs. It's a low key version.

The girls seem to settle to his calm voice, and soon the couple quietly leave the room. Jess smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiles. "You can show your appreciation by doing story time tomorrow."

"But my voice isn't as soothing as yours." She releases a squirming Maedhros and allows Matt to take the place in her arms.

"I find your voice very soothing." He kisses her.

She chuckles. "I bet you do. But are you doing okay? They're not too much?"

"It's fine. Ask me again in three days."

"I will." She hugs him warmly.

He holds her firmly. "They sure have a lot of energy for being so little."

"That's definitely the kree in them. And the Carol."

He nods and breathes her in.

"Should we have any, they'll all be dour and solemn, like you." She teases gently

"Dour and solemn? No wonder you love me." He teases back.

Jess chuckles. "Mmhmn. Just how I like you." She steals a kiss.

"Pietro was just too exciting for you. Poor thing." He kisses her back.

"He really was." She tugs him a little closer. "Now. Is there anything you need before heading out? Bath? Cake? Anything at all?"

"Ooh. Cake." He smiles.

Jess laughs. "I'll need about an hour."

"Forget it then." He holds her close. "Let's just sit on the couch and drink some beer."

"Can I sit on your lap?" She asks.

"Absolutely." He picks her up over his shoulder and carries her to the kitchen.

She bursts out laughing. "Thanks, the view is great." She slaps his ass.

He keeps her on his shoulder as he gets two beers from the fridge. They all get taken to the couch.

It takes a bit of shuffling to get her comfortably resettled in his lap. "Are you mad I called you dour? Trying to prove me wrong?"

"No I'm not mad. And you aren't wrong." His head lowers. "I'm trying to be more demonstrative, because I know that's important to you."

She pulls him into a tender kiss. "I truly am the luckiest girl alive."

"I'm not sure about lucky. But right now we're blessed."

"Definitely." Her head rests against his.

He drinks his beer. His adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows. It's oddly sexy.

Her hand moves to his throat to stroke it gently. "Have I ever told you how ridiculously attractive you are to me?"

The beer lowers. "Once or twice." He is suddenly curious. "Do we match? I can't imagine I'd be attractive enough to be considered your equal."

"Match?" It's such an odd question it pulls her from her thoughts of seduction. "Even if you were a troll, your grooming and choice in clothing could change how you're perceived. And how would a couple match anyway? I would think their physicality, you know the way they use their space, and emotional and intellectual are far more important."

Matt looks innocently stunned. "Foggy would always give people numbers from 1 to 10. I thought that was a thing? I've heard others say it."

She snuggles closer. "Ah. Yes, it's a thing. But one man's ten is another's four. Beauty is personal preference not a defined scale. You can't measure it with a thermometer or something."

"Ah." He takes another drink.

She considers. "What's more beautiful, violin or piano?"

"Depends on the tone you want and who's playing it." His head tilts. "You don't have to convince me you know. I was just curious."

"Because no one's ever called you handsome or pretty boy or offered to take you to bed the first night they saw you?" She starts with those examples because she knows she's done all three.

"The first could have been a tease or simply an attempt to stroke my ego. And the latter could have been out of a need not having to do with me, the fulfillment of an addiction for example." He is such a lawyer sometimes.

She huffs a breath. "Because I'm sure the legal-ese is what got you all the nookie."

"I've been told it can be very seductive." He kisses her.

She lightly hits the side of his head. "You are a genuinely physically attractive man, all your other faults aside." She gently teases him before nipping at his lip.

"I'm sorry I ever asked." He puts his bottle down and wraps both arms around her.

After a moment, she softly admits. "They would sometimes call me ugly, in Hydra. Often, really, unless they were fucking me. When I defected, I dropped a good two stone and dyed my hair as much to escape that as to disguise myself. But then when people called me beautiful, I'd think of... that. Them."

"Is that why you were attracted to me? Because I can't see you the way others do?" The tip of his fingers glide across her cheek. "I can't judge you using the same standards. I have to look deeper, beyond a single sense."

"You may recall, you weren't exactly interested in even trying that when I was first falling for you."

He slowly shakes his head, refusing to go back there with her. Instead he gives her another kiss.

She chuckles against his lips. "Sorry, you asked. But I do appreciate that about you. It's why we've lasted. Over a year." That last seems almost like a surprise to her, but it's true.

"Longest relationship I've ever had."

"Longest that hasn't involved lies or brainwashing?" Jess offers.

His eyebrow rises. "Are we talking about you now?"

"Yeah."

He nods. "So a record for both of us. That's big."

"We completely missed the anniversary, though. To be honest, I'm not really sure what day we should count." She shrugs a little and rests against him. 

"Well you already know I'm bad at that sort of thing." His arms are warm against her.

"It's fine." She decides, head leaning against his. "I have everything I need. And almost everything I want."

"We'll keep working on it." He promises.

Her thumb strokes his cheek as she kisses him sweetly. "I believe you."

His reply is to kiss her back, gently opening her lips to read her fully.

There's definitely a reason kissing has become one of their favourite shared activities. And this round is drawn out long and slow to enjoy every nuance.

It's only interrupted by Maedhros. The puppy sees a stray cat outside and starts barking furiously.

Jess starts giggling madly and has to cover her mouth with her hands. "Mae! Calm!"

"You're going to wake the girls." Matt chastises the dog quietly. "Mae. Come." He holds out his hand.

Mae looks unable to decide. He growls at the cat them goes to his humans. He barks and looks again at the window.

Calming herself, Jess tries again. "Come here, baby. Come to mama."

He obeys but still keeps am eye on the window. Thankfully the cat decides to move on.

He's rewarded with a good rub down. "That's my boy, my handsome boy. You're getting so big and so smart."

His tail is wagging almost uncontrollably. He squirms a bit and rolls over, exposing his tummy.

"Oh yes, oh yes. Good boy." She's off Matt's lap to really get into rubbing that tummy.

Matt can't help but chuckle. Jess has a lot of love to give. It's tragic she hadn't been able to really express that until recently. "How come you never got a dog till now?"

She glances up, before giving her answer. She sounds strangely embarrassed. "I never felt safe enough."

The slightest smile appears on his lips. "Whatever small part I had in helping that happen, I'm glad it did."

"Me too." She gives her puppy a kiss on the head and climbs back into Matt's lap.

Mae waits in case more attention is coming. When it doesn't, he flops over back to his feet and goes to find his favorite squeaky toy.

Jess can't help her smile. "Matt, I think I really, finally understand happiness."

"And that makes me happy." He kisses her head. "My noodle."

"Always." She takes his hand in both of hers, and kisses the fingers. "Also? For the record? Our pyjamas look awesome together."

He laughs. "Good thing I'm starting to let you dress me." He wrinkles his nose. "Just no expensive suits for everyday."

She shakes her head. "You were doing pretty good on your own. I'm mostly just getting you better fabrics. Especially since we're business partners."

"Life partners I think you mean."

"That too." When he says things like that, it always makes her heart leap into her throat.

The squeaking begins. It make Matt smile. "I wish my dad could have met you."

That leaves her speechless and blushing. She's definitely not the type most want near their family. She finally stumbles out a "thank you."

He can feel the heat in her cheeks. It wasn't a reaction he anticipated. He gives her a little squeeze. "Are you sure you'll be okay here with the twins by yourself?" He isn't ready to leave yet, but he wants to give her an opportunity to ask him to stay.

"Of course. If you think you can get me off your lap." She's grateful for something she can be sarcastic about.

"That could take a while." He admits.

"Plus you haven't finished your beer."

"True." The kisses start again.

She seems quite happy to make sure he can't finish that beer.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is walking around the nursery holding a crying baby. She's changed her and tried to feed her, but neither worked. So now she's rubbing Sarah's back and trying to sing as she walks the perimeter.

The cats have retreated to the living room, to hide under the couch. That's where Steve finds them as he arrives home. He'd ask them where Loki is, but he suspects his ears will guide him faster.

The look on his partner's face would be funny if it wasn't so heartbreaking. Loki is on the verge of tears herself. Her eyes are tired. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, locks of hair sticking out everywhere. "Thank Yggdrasil. Daddy's home."

Steve drops his bag at the nursery door. "Here. Let me take over. Grab a tea and a kitten or a nap. Whatever you need." He moves to take their daughter.

Loki hands her over. She kisses Sarah's head then Steve's lips. "Thank you."

"Relax." He instructs then picks up where she left off.

She nods. She walks downstairs, all the way downstairs to the basement gym where she lies down on a mat in the dark and cries out of exhaustion and self pity.

Steve does his best to calm Sarah, but she seems well and determined to keep crying. "Ease up, little one. Why you giving mother such a hard time? She's gone through so much already."

A few minutes later, Loki reappears. "I thought you'd have better luck."

"Not yet." He's tried holding her horizontally instead. "How long has it been?"

"Time has no meaning anymore." She waves her hand, and soft multi-colored lights dance slowly around the room.

"If she's been crying a lot, it might be colic or a fever or something." Steve points out.

Green eyes begin to worry. "She didn't feel warm to me."

Steve nods. "It could be a tummy ache, too. If she doesn't settle in an hour, we can call the med center."

Loki nods then looks up 'colic' on her phone. "Uh-oh." She immediately stops the dancing lights. "Leave it to me to do the exact wrong thing."

"Hmmn?" Steve looks up. "In my day, you just let the child cry it out."

"It says to not stimulate her senses as she could be more sensitive to it. And to stay calm." She looks at Steve then walks out again.

He blinks, but gives her a minute just in case. "Lo'?"

After a moment she sticks her head back in. "I'm not calm. I'm not helping. You...You're calm." She nods and walks out again.

Steve chuckles. "Oh, I see. Why don't you call the doctor, then. Explain how long she's been crying and see what she says."

He takes the silence to mean agreement. Before she returns, Sarah starts to calm down.

"That's sounding better." He rocks her gently. "Was your tummy hurting you?"

Loki walks in just as Sarah is finally closing her eyes. The little puffy cheeks are wet with tears.

"Poor girl." Steve's brow furrows as he looks at her.

Loki quietly gets closer. She smiles at Steve. She knew he'd be able to calm her.

He glances at her. "She's finally relaxed, but I'd still like to visit the doctor tomorrow."

"We have an appointment in the morning."

"You're amazing." He gives her a warm smile.

"I'm tired is what I am." She looks at him. "What if I can't do this?"

"I'd be surprised but still love you." The smile stays. "Let's see if I can put her down. You've earned a massage."

She nods. Her eyes move to her daughter. It scares her how helpless the child is, how helpless she felt in not being able to comfort her.

Steve carefully puts her in her crib before pulling Loki into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Loki shakes her head just before burying her face in Steve's shoulder.

He holds her close, rubbing her back. His voice is gentle. "It's okay. She's okay. But we're checking just to make sure. She probably just doesn't agree with something you ate today. It's going to be fine."

Her reply is barely a whisper. "I'm a horrible mother."

"The only thing you did wrong was not call me to come home sooner so you didn't have to face it alone." He assures her. "And that's really not all that wrong."

Feeling his strength helps her replenish her own. "I'm sorry I didn't."

"Don't be. Just know you don't have to do this alone. This is _our_ baby." A hand rises to her cheek.

She leans into the touch and nods. "If you hadn't come home..."

"You would have called." He finishes. "Maybe I should extend the JARVIS program to more of the house? We'll lose some privacy, but if you feel better it'd be worth it."

She shakes her head. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Funny. I'm glad _you're_ here." He kisses her nose.

That elicits a tiny smile. "Carry me to bed? Or to food?"

"I dare not wake the hanger." Steve jokes before scooping her up.

She clings to him. As good as it feels to be taken care of, she feels a bit of guilt about it, too. "Are you sure you don't hate me?"

"Does hate include a desire to kiss you, and make sure you're safe and happy?"

"Not usually no." Loki admits. "I love you, starlight."

He smiles. "I love you too, my night sky."

"Even though I look horrible and have spit up on my clothes?"

"I didn't even notice." He answers honestly then sets her down, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Rest up while I find some supper."

She nods. "You're too good to me."

He shakes his head. "I'm not. I just love you."

She kisses him before he goes.

Supper ends up just being a quick pasta thrown together; simple but filling. He wants Loki to rest as soon as possible.

It's delicious though, and Loki eats as though she hadn't eaten all day. "This is perfect." Just as she says it, the cats come in. They are silent at first. But not sensing the smaller human, they grow bold and start demanding to be fed. Loki pouts at them. "My poor kits. Have I been neglecting you?" All their meowing seems to suggest she has.

"I can feed them, if you want." Steve offers.

"And take away the one time I can actually satisfy someone?" She shakes her head with a tiny smile and gets up. The cats follow her into the kitchen. A few moments later, silence returns. Loki returns to her chair and collapses into it.

"Better?" Steve smiles.

She smiles. "At least I can still take care of them."

"I think you're doing a great job taking care of all of us." He offers his arm.

She takes it. "Thank you for stroking my ego."

"You know I'll happily stroke every part of you." He teases gently.

It makes her chuckle. "I may hold you to that."

He kisses her head. "Gladly."

"Where are you taking me, Captain?"

"Well, I thought perhaps you'd like either a hot bath or a massage." He smiles.

She loves him in this moment to such an extent that it feels her heart will burst. "Both sound wonderful."

"Bath first, then." He guides her up to their bathroom. "And if Sarah should fuss, I've got her."

"Thank you. It was a difficult day." She slowly undresses. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Kurt has so many questions, though. And apparently Storm and Carol broke a gym." He crooks half a smile. "I didn't see it, yet, but apparently it's impressive."

"Are Carol and Bucky back already?"

"Hmmn? Did I say Carol? I meant Rogue, with her new Carol powers. I guess they were working on aim."

Loki nods. "Classic Freudian slip?" A teasing smile graces her lips.

"Guess so." Steve chuckles. "Some beautiful girl who can kick my ass. They're so common I can't tell them apart anymore."

Loki laughs. "You could find a way to beat them. I'm sure of it."

"Well, getting them to fall in love worked, but I don't like that option any more." Steve winks.

"No?" She asks it innocently.

"Wouldn't be very fair to her, now, would it?"

"Depends on who you made her fall in love with." She steps closer. "If it was with you, I'd have a very large problem with that."

He pulls her to his chest. "That would keep them from said ass kicking, but it would definitely not end well."

Her arms wrap around his waist. "No it would not. You are mine. No one else is allowed to have you."

"Not that you're at all possessive." Steve teases.

She pokes his chest. "I am completely and utterly possessive and you know it."

Steve laughs. "Good thing I like being possessed."

She nods. 

Her eyes are still a bit puffy. Her hair is still a mess. But she is still beautiful in his eyes. He gently strokes her cheek. "Now how about that bath?"

"Please. And forgive me if I fall asleep during it."

"Easily and always."

He helps her in, the water having filled as they spoke. He adds just a little scented oil to help her relax, and turns on some soft classical piano.

"Now I really am going to fall asleep." She smiles at him. 

"Then you must need it." He strokes her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She nods, closing her eyes.

Steve peeks in on Sarah first. Thankfully she's still sleeping. Then he prepares a cup of chamomile tea which he brings to Loki.

Her eyes open when she smells the tea. "Mmm. Thank you." She lifts her chin and puckers her lips for a kiss.

He gives her the kiss and then the tea.

"You are the best husband I could ever want."

"You're the only husband I could ever want." Steve smiles. "Now relax, my love. I'll hold the fort until you're ready again."

"Thank you." She sips her tea and lets herself relax."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

At the bottom of the run, Carol comes to a quick stop and pulls up her ski goggles to see if Bucky is very far behind.

He's by her side within 30 seconds. "You just can't wait for me."

"You're just too slow." Carol teases. "Now, do you want to do another or are you ready to head in, maybe call the girls?"

"I am ready to call the girls, have some hot cocoa, and lie naked next to you on a fur near a warm fire." He grins.

She laughs. "I can do most of that, but we don't have the fur."

"Damn. It's all ruined now." He teases. "Well I guess I'll take what I can get."

Carol shakes her head. "Come on. I think it's about lunch back home so it should be perfect to call."

He follows her back to the resort building.

It takes a bit to get out of their rented gear and put it back in their lockers, but they're heading back to their room before too long. Just with a stop at the restaurant to get two hot cocoas and put in their supper order to be delivered to their room in about an hour.

Bucky gets the tablet out of their room safe as soon as they arrive. Then, when they are both comfortably sitting on the bed, he opens the app to make the video call.

Jess gets it first on her phone, but quickly transfers it to the laptop and soon two little faces are peering through the screen (while little fingers poke at it.)

"Mama! Da bear!" The twins sound thrilled.

"Hey there, cuties." Bucky beams. "We miss you."

Lina holds up her panther doll. "Sof."

Carol smiles. "He sure is. Did you have lunch yet?"

"Mama." Becky reaches for her on the screen.

"Hi Becky-bean. You being a good girl?"

"Goo girl." She confirms.

"Tips." Lina announces. "Begh tips fy."

"Really? Wow." Bucky says. "And how is Aunt Jess?"

"And the puppy?" Carol adds.

"Pupup!" The girls start giggling.

Jess leans in the frame. "They had chips for lunch and Becky kept throwing them to Mae, if you need translating."

Their father smiles. "I guess that's a good thing. We miss you, and we love you." He blows them a kiss.

Lina copies the act, managing to throw her toy.

Becky looks at it. "Oops."

"Mama!" Lina's hands go in the air. Jess quickly returns it before the dog can get it, though he can be heard in the background.

Carol chuckles. "Sounds exciting over there."

Becky squeals happily when she sees the puppy. Then her eyes return to her parents. She starts talking, telling them she misses them and wants them home. Unfortunately, her words are all in baby talk.

Lina seems to agree thoroughly.

Carol wishes she could understand their chatter. "Three more sleeps, okay? Mommy and daddy will bring you each something special."

Bucky nods. "We can't wait to see you. We love you."

"Don't let auntie Jess forget to go feed Chewie." Carol smiles and waves. "See you soon my good girls. I love you so much."

The girls wave back. They aren't smiling though. And when their parents disappear from the computer, they look at Jess to get them back.

"Tomorrow." She promises. "How about we watch some cartoons?"

Carol pouts at Bucky as their screen also goes blank. "This is the worst part."

"I know." He kisses her forehead. "Hot cocoa will help. And like you said, only three more sleeps till we get to be with them again."

She nods and wraps herself around him. "You look good enough to eat."

"Yeah? Well, be my guest."

She starts nibbling at his jaw. "Mmn. Scruffy." She doesn't want to go too far, with supper coming soon, but she wouldn't mind getting a few layers of sweaters off.

He chuckles. "Who you callin' scruffy-lookin'?" he quotes then boops her nose.

"You, nerf herder." She laughs.

He kisses her lips tenderly. "That's me." He kisses her again. "I herd nerfs." He takes another kiss.

"Does that make Becky and Lina nerfs?"

He barks out a laugh. "Guess so."

She giggles. "Either them or Steve."

"Yeah." He takes off his sweater and boots. "Oh that feels good." Then he kneels down and helps Carol with her boots. "Next time..." He realizes his mistake and starts over. "Next trip, I vote we go someplace warmer."

"You can't say this hasn't been amazing, though." She tips his head up for a kiss. "I'm loving all the exercise."

"Me, too. My only complaint is that it takes too long to get you naked."

Carol laughs. "A little anticipation won't kill you."

"Oh it hurts, doll. It hurts real bad." He kisses her then slowly pulls away. "But you're right." He takes the two hot chocolates and hands her one. "To anticipation."

She clinks her mug to his. "And better appreciation of New York winters."

He can feel the warmth of the hot chocolate travel down his throat to his stomach. "I gotta say, I am a fan of the hot tub. I know I thought it was crazy at first, but now I'm sold."

"Were you thinking to go again tonight? Or do we want to make this our own little sauna?" She grins.

"Ooh, tough choice. I think I'll let my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous wife decide." His fingers walk up her thigh as he talks.

Her breath catches in her throat as her legs begin to move apart. "I don't know. Is there chocolate?"

"Doll, there's always chocolate." There is. They had bought a bottle of chocolate syrup at the little convenience store here.

Carol laughs. "You spoil me. But I'm sold. Supper, then stay in for dessert."

"Mmm. What message will I write on my chest this time?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Something sexy, I hope." She chuckles.

"Maybe I'll just draw a big arrow pointing down to my cock."

Carol snorts. "It's not _that_ small."

Bucky opens his mouth to protest but finds he can't come up with anything to say. So he closes it again and drinks his hot chocolate.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses his neck. "You know I'm teasing. You're highly satisfying."

"I know. I just didn't have a good come-back."

"Next time. Now kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am, Colonel." He kisses her, sucking on her bottom lip before adjusting his lips and kissing her again.

She purrs happily, her hand sliding inside his shirt. "Maybe you're all the chocolate I need tonight."

"Maybe we should have dessert first." He pulls her closer.

Her nose rubs against his. "Will we have enough time before supper arrives?"

"I say we make out until the food gets here. Then I make mad passionate love to you. Then we eat. Then we make love again."

"Done." Carol laughs, arms going around him.

He pulls her down on top of him and into a long series of kisses. His hands find her ass and give it a good squeeze.

She responds by tugging at his lower lip with her teeth.

When the knock on the door comes, Bucky has a definite erection. "Uh, Carol, would you mind getting that?"

Carol giggles. "Guess we can't be causing any penis envy." She manages to pull away to answer.

Bucky tries to sit nonchalantly with a pillow on his lap. He waves at the guy wheeling in their food.

Carol thanks the bellhop in her little German learned from Jess and gives him a tip. The moment he's out the door, she pounces into Bucky again.

The pillow gets tossed away as does their clothes. The way those come off, you'd think they hadn't had sex in months not hours.

"So much better." Carol had a wrist in each hand as she presses against him.

Bucky nods below her. He moves his hips in a small circle before thrusting up hard.

She gasps. "Jesus! Do not stop."

"Not until you beg me to." He runs his teeth over her chin as his lower half keeps her occupied.

"No way. You're the one who'll be begging."

He grins. "Oh I'm counting on that." He tries to take another kiss, but she pulls away.

"I said beg." She teases, keeping just out of reach.

"Not time yet, doll." He grins.

She grinds her hips down. "Oh yeah?"

He moans. "Yeah. Though it's feeling very close."

"You better take me with you, or there'll be no second round." But they both know the threat is empty.

"Too late. You already agreed." He leans up to try again for a kiss.

She lets him get her chin this time. "I don't remember that."

He reminds her of the plan to have sex, eat, then have more sex. He looks at her with his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

She can't help laughing. "Like I'd say no to you. Oh. Shut up. Right there."

"There?" He wants to be sure he's got the right spot. It's a little harder to control where he's at, when she's on top like this.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" The last is half groaned, and it doesn't take much more to push her over.

Watching her in her ecstasy is all the push he needed to join her. His wrists unconsciously test her grip as he comes inside her.

She breathes deeply, her hands shifting to take his. "Well. That worked up an appetite."

He nods. "Good thing we ordered food." He leans in, stops, then pulls back. "Now may I kiss you?"

"Yes." She laughs.

He kisses her gently, thankfully.

After a few moments, she rolls off him with a groan.

"I miss you already."

"Detaching is the worst."

He rolls so he can face her. "So are clothes required for dinner?" He smirks.

"Nope." She boops his nose. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh I plan to." He gently takes her hand and kisses her fingers.

She smiles. "Scary words."

"Right back at ya, doll." He kisses her before sitting up. A hand goes over his stomach, a clear indication that he's hungry. He gets up to wash his hands so he can eat.

Carol shakes her head with a small smile then follows. And while dinner is good, she barely notices it for watching her husband.

He eats his and half of hers. When they're done, he smiles with complete happiness.

She leans against him, kissing his cheek. "I'm so lucky."

"We both are." His arm is around her. "I may need time to digest before making love to you again."

"It's okay, I may need a cuddle."

"Cuddles I can do." He also knows that cuddles will probably lead to more.

"Good. I don't have my babies to get them." She pouts slightly.

"Well let me just hit the head, and I will give you all the cuddles you need." He kisses her before going to the bathroom.

She smiles and heads over to sit on the bed, making herself comfortable. She still finds it a bit strange how easily she's settled into this married life. But whenever she looks at him, she knows it's right

He appears at the doorway and leans against the frame. "You are stunning."

She smiles and ducks her head. "You don't have to do that, you're getting laid either way."

"I'm not doing it to get anything." His eyes are still on her. "You take my breath away."

"It's mutual." She assures him.

He walks over and kneels in front of her, looking up into her eyes. "How'd I get so lucky?"

She gently touches his cheek. "Simple. You became a goddamn legend."

"Never meant to. I just wanted to end the war and go home." His hands rest on her legs just above her knees and begin to slowly rub them.

"Sounds pretty damn heroic to me." Her hands scrub through his hair.

He kisses the inside of her thigh.

She purrs softy, hands still moving. "I see you plotting there young man."

He can't stop an amused smile from appearing. "Is that what I'm doing?" The next kiss is a little higher.

"I know your type."

His eyebrows rise. "I have a type now?" He leans forward higher on her leg. His lips get very close to her skin but don't actually touch it.

"Mmhmmn." She tugs lightly on his hair. "Sexy do-gooder, former war hero, proud daddy. That's exactly you."

"So long as it's your type, I'll take it." He lightly sucks on her skin.

"Oh, definitely."

He creates a trail of kisses as he opens her legs wider. He doesn't stop until the tip of his tongue traces up her slit.

Carol takes a shaky breath. "You know that's not gonna cut it."

"Course not. I'm just getting started." His tongue becomes much more insistent.

"Buck." She whimpers in spite of herself and shifts her hips toward him.

He doesn't stop until she is well and truly wet in her arousal. Then he stands, his eyes dark with desire for her.

She slowly slides back, one knee crooking up as she leans against the pillows. "Come here." She holds one hand out.

He takes her hand and climbs on top of her. He pays special attention to her breasts first. Then he kisses her fully, completely.

She holds him close, caressing his strong shoulders and back. She knows he's carried the world for her.

He looks into her eyes before entering her. "I love you."

"Love you too." She pulls him close, wanting to feel every single movement and breath.

His movements are slow at first. But soon he's having to reign back for fear of breaking the bed after it starts wobbling.

But that's exactly where she likes it. He can feel her strength in her hands though she's otherwise so cautious about hurting him. And of course he can hear it in her increasing volume.

"Damn. Can't. Hold. Out. Much. Longer." He warns.

"Just give me a little more."

"Fuck." Eyes shut tight, he's trying to think of anything not sexy. "Fuck fuck fuck."

"There, there!" She cries out and her body flexes against his.

He comes with a cry that rivals hers before collapsing on top of her. "Holy. Shit. Damn." He mutters through heavy breaths.

Carol laughs. "Calm yourself, sweetheart."

He looks over at her. Her skin glistens with sweat, and there's a large smile on her face. He figures he probably looks a lot like she does right now. "That's a hard ask."

"Maybe." She keeps giggling. "Gorgeous thing."

His finger lazily strokes her jaw. "Amazon."

Her eyebrows go up. "But I have two breasts."

"I was being figurative."

She laughs again.

"God I love your laugh."

"Me too." She smiles.

He chuckles. "And so humble."

"Of course." She kisses his nose. "It's what I do best."

"Pretty sure you do just about everything best." He scoots closer to her. "Remind me to thank our friends for this when we get back. And by this I mean the trip." 

"Not your awesome cock?" She smirks.

"Nor the amazing incredible sex we just had."

She gives a slight shrug before nodding. "But I can brag?"

"As much as you want."


	259. a little surprised you chose this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki find a possible solution. Matt and Jess compete for worst day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture and blood in this chapter. You've been warned! /missgnutmeg

"Ssh, sweetpea. It's okay. You're okay. I know you're still not feeling right, but we'll make it better." Although he'd never admit it, facing the possibility of a sick child terrifies Steve. As he sits in the waiting room cuddling his fussing daughter all he can think is that it's his fault. Not even the serum could make up for his genetic shortcomings.

Loki looks on helplessly. She hates the feeling. Wiggling Sarah's little stuffed Captain America doll in front of her, she smiles. "Look, Sarah. Look who it is. It's your daddy doll. Do you want him?"

Her face is near red from her crying. It's been at least another two hours of it, since she woke up. At first they thought she was hungry, but it continued and eve worsened after feeding.

There's little Steve can do to comfort her besides rub her back and rock her gently. And Loki looks just as in need of reassuring. He tries to smile for her. "The doctor will set things right as rain, you'll see."

She tries to smile. "Leave it to me to be the one Avenger wife to produce a troubled child."

"None of that." Steve's tone is soft. "She's probably just got a tummy bug or something. She's been around a lit of people."

A nurse finally comes over as he checks a file on the tablet. He smiles at them. "Captain and Mrs. Rogers, please follow me. I'll take you to a room. We'll run some tests on little Sarah and see if we can find out what's wrong."

"Thank you." Steve sounds a bit more grateful than he means to. Still, it is a relief. Though once they're in the room, there's that expectation of another long wait.

Surprisingly, as soon as they get into the room, the nurse starts getting to work. First he gets a swab. "Hey, Sarah. I'm Charlie. I'm gonna run a few tests on you, okay? Hopefully we can help you feel better." He looks at the parents. "I'm going to take a swab from her cheek. Then I'll take a blood sample. We'll check her ears, nose, and throat, and see what we find." He gets the swab into the crying mouth and rubs it against the inside of her cheek. "Have you found any patterns? Noticed when it gets worse?"

Steve glances at Loki as he considers. "It's only gotten really bad in the last week or so, I think? I'd say maybe after feeding, which is why I thought maybe some sort of flu or nausea? Uh. Her movements also seem wetter than I would've expected, though that might be me."

He nods. "Okay. We'll check her diaper, too, see if we can get a sample." He gives a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll find out what's wrong." He continues his tests. After changing gloves, he gets a butterfly needle and test tubes. "Now comes the hard part. We need more blood than a finger or heel stick will provide. So I'm going to take it from her elbow. I'm going to need you to hold her very still."  
Loki's heart breaks at his words. She nods.

Steve is gentle as he holds the infant but she's still not thrilled about it. He gives her lots of cuddles and kisses after.

Charlie gives her a Captain America bandage. "You did so good, Sarah. Now let's check your diaper, and then we'll get all this stuff to the lab to run the tests." 

"Will we get the results today?" Loki asks.

"Some. Not all. The first set will take about half an hour. You're welcome to wait here, or we can call you when they're ready."

Steve and Loki exchange a glance. "I think we'll stay for the first bit. I don't want to drag Sarah around while she's not feeling good."

"Understandable." Her diaper is clean. "If she has a movement, please let one of the desk nurses know. Otherwise, you can head back to the waiting room, and I"ll see you in half an hour."

"Do you want me to take her?" Loki asks after Charlie has left the room.

He's about to say he's fine when it occurs to Steve it might help Loki to hold her. "Sure. Here, Sarah. Come see mother. Let her cuddle you better."

"Come here, darling." Loki takes her in her arms and tries to soothe her as they return to the waiting room.

She manages to stop crying, though there are still some hiccups and tears, because mothers are magical. Especially Loki.

Steve wraps Loki in a hug, too, as she holds their child. He just wants to keep them safe. She leans against him. "I've never felt so powerless. Even when I was dealing with Thanos."

"Don't worry. We have the best medical team in the world. We'll help her." He kisses her head.

The wait feels long, but eventually Charlie comes back. "I'm glad to see Sarah is getting some rest finally. If you'll come with me, I'll take you to a room where the doctor will go over the results we have with you."

"Thank you." Steve keeps his arm around Loki as they follow. Amazingly, the doctor is already waiting for them.

She motions them to sit with a smile. "So the good news is that the tests we've run so far show Sarah is quite healthy. The bad news is that means we don't know what's going on just yet but we have several more tests left to run."

Loki takes a breath. "I'm not sure whether to be relieved or more frightened."

"If I may conjecture, I do have a suspicion based on your anecdotal evidence." The doctor offers. "Though I still want to wait on the tests to be sure."

"Yes?" Loki looks almost hopeful.

"A small percentage of infants show signs of allergies or intolerances to certain foods, which they're exposed to through their mother's milk. Their discomfort can be eased either by eliminating the food from the mother's diet or else switching them to formula."

"Please don't let it be tea."

The doctor chuckles. "Well, milk and soy are the two most common reasons. Also, you'll be glad to know that children who have this usually outgrow it within their first year."

Loki nods. "I do put milk in my tea sometimes."

Steve tilts his head. "You love mac n cheese."

"This is true." She asks if she should cut milk out of her diet and is told to go ahead. It'll be a good test to confirm the hypothesis.

"But you'll let us know as soon as the other tests are done?" Steve confirms.

"Yes, we'll call you as soon as we have anything." The doctor promises.

"Thank you." Loki gives a small but grateful smile.

She nods. "Go get some rest for now and try not to worry."

Steve also thanks her. "We will, thank you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam and Jen finally arrive on the island. They kept having to postpone the trip while Jen dealt with the fallout from the executive order being called the Muslim ban. The lawyer had spent a good amount of time at the airport while Sam did food runs for her and the other immigration lawyers. Now it's finally calmed down enough for them to visit her cousin.

"God, I need this vacation." Jen chuckles.

"You sure do." He looks at her. "You sure this will be a vacation?"

She firms her mouth. "Compared to work."

"Okay. Just checking." He kisses her cheek. "Is someone supposed to meet us?"

"I thought so." She looks around.

They hear a rumble overhead. Looking up, they see a small aircraft that looks like a jet but with a propeller on each wing. The landing gear descends at it does. After a few moments, a ramp opens, and Natasha walks out. "Hey, strangers!"

"Nice ride." Jen looks it over.

"Thanks. It's one of Tony's toys. Helps make grocery shopping easier." She looks at their luggage. "You two packed light."

Jen shrugs. "Not staying that long. This time."

"Well come on aboard. I know a certain scientist who can't wait to see you." She leads the way into the jet.

It's definitely a better option than a boat in Jens opinion. She gets comfy.

The ride is smooth. It isn't too noisy either, less than the volume of a commercial airliner. Sam is looking out the windows. "It's so green."

Natasha chuckles. "Yeah. And if you're impressed with that, wait till we land."

Jen smiles. "I can't wait."

Soon there is water below them. Then the island. It's clear there has been a lot of progress made even since Jen last visited. At least on the outside, it looks about ready for people to come. Natasha lands the jet at the small airfield. In a dramatic voice, Natasha does her homage to a certain movie about dinosaurs. "Welcome to Avengers Park."

Jen rolls her eyes as she steps out, but the comparison isn't too far off. The lone house has multiplied into a village and everything looks state of the art. "You've been busy."

"Collectively yes." Natasha heads to a small boxy SUV type vehicle. "We have roads now which is nice. But luckily the beach on the North-Eastern side has been left alone."

"That's good. I'd hate to lose all the nature." Though there still are many trees as they speed along.

They stop in front of the main house. "You're here with us. Grab your gear and follow me."  
Sam is still agape at the sight. "How has the military not found this?"

"Tony."

Jen looks around as they walk in. "But you can't keep it hidden forever. Not if you want it to serve it's purpose."

"We won't." Bruce agrees as he moves to welcome them.

Sam gives him a bright smile. "Well look at Dr. Livingston." He waits for Jen to get her hug before stepping forward and shaking his hand. "Nice place."

"Well, I really don't deserve much credit on that." Bruce shrugs.

Sam chuckles. "Then take it as a comment of jealousy."

Bruce nods. "Technically, it's for all of us."

"Okay. Where should we put our bags?"

"Follow me." Bruce leads them into the house and to a room. "...you are sharing, right?"

"If that's cool with you."

"Of course, I just didn't want to leave you both here and then have awkwardness ensue." He smiles shyly.

Jen leans in to kiss his cheek. "You're fine, Brucey."

Sam smiles. "Did you think I was just her food supplier?" He teases.

"I didn't want to assume the status of your relationship." He raises his hands.

"I know the feeling." Sam puts the bags on the bed and stretches.

"I'll let you settle." It's a bit of a peace offering. "We'll be in the kitchen." 

Jen smiles. "Thanks, Bruce."

"Yeah, thanks, man." Sam says. When Bruce is gone he collapess onto the bed.

Jen's eyebrows immediately go up. "You okay, birdie?"

He stretches his arms. "Yeah. Just a long trip." He looks at her and smiles. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." She hops on next to him with a stretch.

He kisses her. "This is a nice place. Kinda feels like a resort."

She smiles. "I believe that's the premise. A health resort and research facility."

"Maybe I should transfer." He runs his fingers up and down her arm.

"You know that's not really an option for me. That is, if you were seriously thinking of that."

He frowns. "Damn. Guess I'll be staying in DC then."

She tilts her head. "Sorry. But at least the pie is good."

"It's totally worth it. And I'm not just talking about the pie." He assures her.

She takes his hand. "We'll definitely visit, though."

"Sounds good." He takes a cleansing breath. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Constantly." She grins. "Shall we harass my cousin?"

"Definitely." He sits up. "And after food, we can hit the beach."

"I don't think it'd like that much." She manages to keep a straight face.

Maybe it's because he's tired from traveling, but he believes her. "Really? You got something else in mind?"

There's a moment of silence. "I think you need a nap, birdie."

He's confused for a moment. Then a small smile appears. "Oh I see. You need to shave your legs." He teases.

She shakes her head. "That's break up worthy offense, you know."

"You're just hangry." He takes her hand and kisses her. "Let's go raid the kitchen."

She rolls her eyes but allows him to lead her.

He retraces the way they came and realizes he doesn't know where the kitchen is. He stops, looks around, and decides to take a chance. "FRIDAY? JARVIS? Um, where's the kitchen?"

"Please follow the blue lighted dots on the floor." Sure enough, soft blue lights Starr repeating in a running pattern forward.

"Wow." Jen crosses her arms. "That's pretty fancy."

"Welcome to the Avengers." He starts following the dots.

"The other facilities don't have this." She's been to both.

"Pretty sure the DC one does." He shrugs. "Or something like it."

"Well, to be fair, I had a guide." She winks.

"Who knew where he was going." He adds. He spot cabinets ahead. "Here we go."

She looks around, a little surprised Bruce isn't cooking. But a sniff and she follows her nose to fried fish and mixed vegetables keeping warm in the oven. "Lunch, but where's our host?"

"Maybe _they're_ at the beach."

She shrugs. "Or the lab."

Sam looks around for the camera he knows must be there. When he spits it, he gives it a wave.  
Spots

Jen shakes her head.

After looking through a few drawers, Sam finds the utensils. It isn't long before they are sitting at the table and eating.

"This is really good."

"Thank you." Bruce enters, moving to take a chair. "Sorry for disappearing, we've been busy."

"No problem." Sam smiles. "With the building stuff or R&D stuff?"

"A bit of everything, really." Bruce admits.

He nods and continues eating. "Thanks for letting me come with Jen." As he says it, he realizes it sounds weird. "I mean, I know you've been keeping yourself isolated." He's usually good at talking. Why can't he talk to Bruce?

Bruce gives a soft smile. "Natasha gets a little bored, I think, so she's the one really who insisted. You're very welcome, though. Take the afternoon. I get Jen after supper for business."

"Absolutely." Sam notices Jen looking at him. "So long as it's okay with her."

Jen shakes her head at both of them. "Why yes, Bruce, I'd be glad join you. Thank you for asking so nicely."

Sam just eats and grins.

Bruce blushes lightly. "Erm. Well. I'm helping Tony program the medical facility currently. We should be done in a week or so. He named the computer there NURSE."

"NURSE? Well that's generic." Sam thought Tony would have more imagination than that.

"He did it on purpose, he figures sick people are too out of it to remember names." It's as close as Bruce gets to rolling his eyes. "Good guy, but sometimes..."

Jen chuckles. "Yeah, I know a few of those."

"Well, better than Nurse Ratched, I guess." Sam says. "Will there be actual nurses and doctors here eventually?"

Bruce nods. "We'll be hiring officially once construction ends. We're hoping for genetic specialists, too. And possibly steal Steve's idea and get some university doctorate students in to do research."

"Nice. What about psychiatry?"

"Not on the research team, but definitely on the treatment staff."

That seems to satisfy Sam. "So this is purely for medical and rehab?"

"That's exactly it." Bruce smiles. "I thought a place like this was important for those of us outside the box."

He nods. "Makes sense. Although I kind of hope there isn't much need for it."

"Well, I'm hoping we can also use our resources to help out locally." Bruce shrugs slightly.

"Oh that's nice."

Jen slaps Sam's arm. "Nice? That's amazing. Most people around here don't have access to health care."

He points at her while looking at Bruce. "Do you see how your cousin abuses me?"

"You've got it easy." Says the man dating Natasha Romanov.

"Oh yeah. Forgot who you were dating." He slowly shakes his head. "You know I almost asked her out. Almost."

The corner of Bruce's mouth goes up. "And she almost rejected you. Almost."

Sam chuckles.

"Alright, go enjoy that sunshine. Tash can only put up with so much Tony babble without translation."

They hear gunshots. "Uh yeah. You may have left her a little too long."

Jen laughs. "Go save Tony. I know where my bikini is."  
Bruce grimaces. "Thanks." He hurries off.

Sam turns to Jen. "What do you think? One of Tony's inventions went Rogue again? Or a Robin Hood-style contest between Natasha and a weaponized drone."

"He said something was better than her in some way."

"Nah. Natasha would have just done a karate chop to knock him out."

Jen grins. "I'm sort if imagining her taking out said item so it won't be anymore."

He nods. "I can see that."

"Either that or the music I've heard so much about."

Sam gives her a side eye. "Did you say you packed a bikini?"

She smirks. "Did I?"

"Pretty sure you did." He stands and takes both their plates to the sink.

"I guess you'll have to see."

"Can't wait."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The sound of clicking heels up the stairs is not an unusual sound in the apartment, but Jess usually jingles her keys as she comes. The steps stop on the landing. There's shuffling, not of keys but the lock still clicks quietly. Maedhros runs barking to the door then there's a yelp and a soft thud of all 60 lbs of him hitting the floor before whimpering.

Matt is in the bedroom. He silently gets up and stands near the door where the female intruder can't see him. He sniffs the air to see if he can identify her and the familiar smell nearly makes him recoil. Perfume (of the type Jess would describe as being more about cost than taste) and gun oil. There's the soft click of a gun safety and Maedhros goes terrifyingly quiet, though Matt can still hear heart and breathing as though in sleep.

It's time to make a decision. Does he assume she knows about him and go full force? Or does he play the blind boyfriend? He chooses the latter. "Jess?" He walks out, keeping his hands in front of him. "Did something happen to Mae? And what is that god-awful perfume?"

"He'll live." Madame Hydra kicks the dog with a booted foot. "I very much doubt you'll be so lucky, Mr Murdock."

He pretends to be scared, but he's attuned to every change, waiting for an opening. "Who...Who are you? What are you doing in my place?"

She huffs a laugh. "I'm the spider's mother, and I must say she's been very naughty. Wrecked two of my labs, killed Jarrod and my favourite scientist. It's time for her to be punished."

"You're not her mother. Her mother's dead." There's a hint of panic in his voice. Just a hint. He doesn't want to overplay it. He steps towards her, his eyes looking off to her left and eyes too low.

But it's close enough for her. She raises a hand and blows a cloud of noxious powder into his face. It only takes the smallest amount to render I'm unconscious just like Maedhros.

He lunges right, but the dispersal gets him, and he falls to the ground with a thud.

When he wakes again, the first thing he notices is the stiffness of his muscles. It's hard to say if it's from the cold and damp room (probably underground) or the fact that he's forcibly hugging a metal support beam. The zip ties holding his wrists are painful where they've cut in. Despite the cold, his naked chest is sweaty where it touches the pole. He idly wonders who bothered to strip him to his boxers.

His very next thought is how pissed Jess is going to be at him. He takes a breath and listens to the room. From the distant end, he once more hears that voice he's come to hate. "Too bad the spider couldn't give you her toxin immunity with her spit, isn't it?"

He tests the movement of his jaw before speaking. "She gives me more important things."

"I don't care, to be honest." She sounds almost bored. "You're here because it's convenient. You're decent spider bait and you've pissed off a friend, so I might as well just fix both problems."

His head is hurting from where it hit the floor earlier. "Lawyers tend to piss off a lot of people. You'll need to be more specific." He uses the information from his voice to see if there's something in the room he can use.

Madame Hydra stays sitting on her table as she files her nails. "Fisk. And I think I'll gift him your skull. My spider gets your heart, of course."

Fisk. Figures. "I'm pretty sure Fisk wanted to kill me himself."

"And I'm pretty sure I preferred Dr Drew alive. We make do." She rises, pulling something off the table. A stick? Cloth? "I've heard you're a Catholic, is that true?"

"It is." He does his best to stand, moving his arms up the beam. He won't die lying, or more accurately _sitting_ , down if he can help it.

"Excellent. Do you recall the weapon they used on Christ before his execution? They don't make Roman flagallum anymore, but you'll find a cat-o'-nine should hurt well enough." She cracks the whip over his back, the multiple arms bite into him with their metal tips. One even loops up to cut his cheek.

He clenches his jaw but makes no sound. "How will she know I'm here?"

Another strike. "She's a smart girl. Also your phone is upstairs with the guards."

How could he be so stupid? He should have gotten out of the apartment with Mae before she reached the top of the stairs. "You enjoy this."

"Naturally. Remind me how many lashes Christ got? I want to be accurate."

"How many did you used to get?"

"Alright, forty then." While the first few were painful, the lashings get really bad as skin breaks and the leather straps start hitting the unprotected flesh below. Blood starts to flow and Madame Hydra becomes ever more gleeful.

He can't hold back the groans. "I see. Someone broke your heart to tiny pieces." He presses his forehead against the beam when the hit comes. "Then ground it beneath their boot."

"The only man I love died before I was born. I just like your pain. Think I can make you scream?" The next strike is the hardest yet.

He shudders despite his best efforts. "Then how do you know you loved him?"

She laughs. "Hail Hydra!"

"So you didn't. You can't. You're broken."

"And so, soon, you will be."

"Blind remember? Already broken."

"You'd be surprised." But its enough talk for her, as she once more strengthens her blows.

He groans, almost a scream. "Must be so easy without a conscience."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Mae?" It's unlike the puppy to hide when she enters the apartment. "Baby, where are you? Matt?"

There's a whimper.

She follows it quickly. "What's wrong?" She checks over his vitals and quickly recognizes the poison and the fact it will pass. But she also knows someone fond of it.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt's lips move in prayer. He yells as the whip takes more of his flesh. "Just kill me already."

Two more hits before she stops. "No, but we can take a break. I want to see if the spider is tracking us yet."

He prays she doesn't come.

Madame Hydra's next comment is drowned out by an explosion (two floors up?) and she looks up in confusion. Explosives are not the usual modus operandi for the spider.

Tears of pain escape Matt's eyes. "I'm not worth it." It's barely a whisper.

More explosions follow, and fighting which Matt can hear but Madame Hydra can only anticipate. She's pacing, wanting to go up but knowing her trap is here.

She's so preoccupied that she doesn't notice a lone ant flying into the room. It lands on Matt's hand. He jerks at the touch. That's when he hears a voice. "Don't. We're here to rescue you. Have to admit I kinda hoped these would be regular handcuffs. Guess we'll need to improvise. If you could, I don't know, sit, that would help."

Matt slumps back down.

A small swarm of ants come out of the ground and gnaw on the plastic bindings.

Jess is the next into the room, slinking silently along the ceiling so as not to be seen. But therein lies the trap. She curses quietly as she realizes she's stuck. He hears the curse. "Help Jess." He breathes.

 

Madame Hydra looks up with a smirk. "There you are, spider. I have a present for you." She cocks a gun.

Only to have it immediately knocked from her hand with a boomerang arrow. Clint catches both. "I don't know why everyone disses these."

Jess laughs. "Madame Hydra, this is my close friend Hawkeye. Ant Man is around somewhere too."

The hero in question appears suddenly, his hands on Jess' shoulders hoping to pull her free.

Matt, hands now free, forces himself to rise.

"This is like bloody fly paper. Can you find something to kill the sticky?"

"Hold on." He disappears again.

Clint, nice as you like, knocks Madame Hydra out using a concussive arrow. He then steals some of her zip ties to secure her. "Well, that was fun." He calls Maria to arrange for arrests and imprisonment.

Ant Man appears again. He's standing next to the desk. He grabs a spray can and walks over to Jess. "You may want to try to cover your eyes." He does his best to spray only one of her hands.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to do much. "Bloody hell. I'm just going to lose the gloves and pants. Cover your eyes if black silk panties offend you." It takes some careful maneuvering but she manages to pull out her hands. After that, the pants aren't too bad to remove though she does have to be quick to stick the landing.

Clint snorts, trying not to laugh. "We'll have to find you both something."

"Don't make me hurt you."

Matt is holding onto the beam. "I'm sorry." He can smell the blood congealing on his back, can feel the stiffness of it.

Scott looks at him. "Uh, guys, I think we should get him to a hospital."

Jess nods as she moves over to Matt, gently taking his arms. "Jaa?"

"Mae?" Because of course his first thoughts are worry for the puppy Madam Hydra hurt.

She smiles. "He's good. A little shyer, but healthy. Now, hospital or Claire?"

His mouth opens to say Claire, but they hadn't exactly parted on good terms. He's not even sure where she is. "Hospital."

"Okay." She kisses his head gently and whispers. "Thank you for being a stubborn asshole."

He nods. "I'm sorry." He can feel the tears roll down his cheeks as he finally lets go of the beam.

She supports him carefully. "Don't be. I adore you." She wipes the tears away with her thumb.

Scott follows them out after thanking his ant friends.

Clint waves them off, staying around until Maria's back up arrives.

Jess thanks Scott. "Sorry for interrupting your training, Ant Man. I'll make sure he gets his medical care."

They pass Maria at the front door. "Jesus," she says when she sees Matt's back. "Take him to the tower. They've got access to some of Tony's tech. I'll let them know you're coming."

"Thank you." Jess seems relieved. One of the agents offers them a drive and they take it.

Matt rides sitting forward. His back is too torn up to sit any other way. As it is, the ride is not pleasant.

Jess helps him to keep from bumping accidentally on the ride. She's grateful they go to the underground lot, since neither has pants and it's winter. "Come on, let's see what they can do for you."

A couple of guys are there with a gurney for Matt and scrubs for Jess. "We can take him from here." They get him face down before rolling him to the elevator.

Jess refuses to be moved aside, though. She keeps up with them and always has a hand on his arm. "What a shit time for Carol to be gone. I wouldn't mind her help today."

"The twins."

"Are safe." She promises. "They're upstairs with ms Potts right now."

It's the last thing he hears before losing consciousness.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Heavy hearts become lighter as little Sarah's condition does seem to clear up with the removal of milk from Loki's diet. Steve even joins Loki, to support her. Now, as she sleeps peacefully, he can't help hugging Loki close.

"Only a few weeks old, and I was already hurting her." Loki presses against Steve. "I've thrown out the milk from the freezer. I don't want to accidentally give it to her later."

"It wasn't you. Her tummy just hadn't developed the enzyme yet. You heard the doctor, you can start adding dairy again in a month." He kisses her ear. "You've been so amazing, you remind me of my mom in your extent to help her."

"Please don't put me on a pedestal. I'll only disappoint you." Her hand reaches out, and she touches her daughter's arm with a finger.

Steve shakes his head. "You haven't yet, not in our years together. You've proven my choice to give you a chance right over and over."

"I'm so tired."

"I don't blame you." He kisses her head again. "Should we lay down for a bit?"

"Please." She makes no move to go though.

He eventually guides her to their room and finds her softest nightgown for her. "You're doing good, baby. So good. I'm grateful I have you taking care of us."

"I couldn't do it without you, starlight." She changes her clothes with tired movements.

"That makes two of us." He slips into some pyjama pants.

Loki goes to brush her teeth. She doesn't do a very good job, but it gets done.

Steve also prepares for bed. He turns on her warmer blanket and fluffs the pillows before heading to the washroom.

She kisses him as they pass each other. That makes Ink and Smudge jealous they jump on the counter and demand their own. She scratches each of their heads and gives them each a kiss. "Are my poor darlings starved for attention?"

"Hard not being the babies anymore." Steve chuckles. "Don't worry, give Sarah a year and they'll be trying to escape attention again."

"Don't listen to him. Daddy is mean. I know you'll still want my attention." She yawns. "Go play now. But do it downstairs please."

They hop off the counter but seem to understand 'play downstairs' as 'cuddle on the bed'. Steve shakes his head. "Sorry, mom, we love you too much."

"I don't mind." She pets them, enjoying the purrs her attention are eliciting.

Steve smiles. As he settles into bed, he takes his phone to check the day's messages from Sarah (his assistant, not his daughter.)

He's surprised to find one from Babydoll. Jess' boyfriend has been hurt badly. He's going to be in the hospital for a while. She and America are going to New York to help out with the twins.

"Jesus." His brow furrows and he shows Loki the message.

"Oh no. You should call...Jess? Foggy?" She's not sure. She only knows she should not be the one to call.

He looks down. "Maybe Bucky. I know he's back tomorrow, and it might not be the best thing to walk in to."

"Whatever you think best."

"I'll let him know. It's late but they might still be up. Then I'll call our med center. If that's not where they took Matt, we'll get him transferred." Steve decides.

Loki nods. "Good idea." It's nice to see him in Captain mode.

He nods then begins by calling his friend.

Bucky sounds groggy but tense. "What's wrong?" It's the only explanation why Steve would be calling at such an ungodly hour.

"Has Jess called Carol yet?" He didn't want to assume, but they are best friends.

"No. Jess hasn't called Carol." Is pretty obvious that was said for Carol's sake. "Why? What happened? Are the girls okay?"

"The girls are fine." Steve assures him. "I don't have details, but it sounds like Matt was hurt. I just wanted to warn you what you're coming home to."

"Matt? Must be bad for you to call."

"Like I said, I don't have details yet. I was just told Babydoll and America went up to help with the girls and he'd be in the hospital for a while." Steve frowns.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning." There's a short pause. "How are you?"

"Of course. And we're good. Sar was having some tummy troubles, but the doctors helped us figure it out." He sighs softly. "Maybe we'll see you soon, if the situation is truly serious."

"Yeah. Thanks for the call, punk."

Steve gives Loki a small smile. "I'm about to call the tower. I'll text you any other details I get."

"Thanks. Pretty sure Carol will want to call Jess. Night."

"I'm starting to worry it must be pretty serious if Jess hasn't. Try to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Don't think that's gonna happen. Bye." The line goes dead.

That makes Steve frown. "Not the best end for their honeymoon. Want me to put it on speaker for the tower?"

"Yes. Go ahead." Loki replies.

Steve nods, then dials through to the number that JARVIS always sends through to the best available avenger, or Maria. He's quite surprised when Scott answers. "Scott? I didn't realize you'd started your training already."

"Just started this week. It's been a very exciting time. What's up?"

"I just got a message that two of our students are heading up to assist with an incident. Are you aware of what's going on?" Steve raises an eyebrow at Loki.

Loki pipes in. "By the way, you're on speaker with Loki, too. So be nice."

"Anyway, do you know what happened to Matt Murdock?"

"Yeah. I do." He replies. "He was kidnapped by a dominatrix with a whip and poison fetish. She basically ripped up his entire back while using him as bait for Spider-Woman. It was... He's not going to be able to lie on his back for a long time."

"Jesus." Steve swears. "I take it you got pulled in on the rescue, then? We're really making you work."

"I did. Felt like summer vacation." He jokes, alluding to their time in Wakanda.

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "Well, try not to get used to it. Is it possible to speak to Matt, or have they got him drugged up?"

"Oh he's out. Clint is with Jess now. I think Babydoll and." He chuckles. "America. God bless America. Anyway, they got here maybe half an hour ago. They're taking care of the Barnesy twins."

"But they are at the tower? Good. Do you guys need anything?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Matt is at the tower, as well?" Loki just wants to verify.

"Yeah. Yes. He's here. Should I be jealous?"

She can't help but smile. "Maybe a little."

"Just kidding, Steve. I know she's yours." Scott makes sure to add.

Steve chuckles. "If I were worried, I'd never have married her. Now you look after everyone and let me know if you need absolutely anything."

 

"I will. Have a good night."  
"Night, Scott." Loki replies.

Steve looks over at Loki as he hangs up. "Do we just let them handle this?" It's not his preferred option, but he has Sarah to consider.

"Unless you've secretly gone to medical school and gotten a degree, yes."

He sighs. "I'm just worried. Matt's a good man. And a friend."

She rubs his arm. "I know, starlight. We'll send flowers tomorrow and call for an update. And if you really want to go, I'll stay here with Sarah."

"Thank you." He pulls her into hug. "You always understand me so well."

"That's because you're my favorite subject." She kisses him.

He smiles against her lips. "Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." Her lips pucker to kiss him again.

And he finishes it. "We should try to sleep. I'll take Sarah when she wakes."

Her eyes fill with love. "You say the most romantic things."

Steve chuckles. "Get some rest, I know how hard you've been working to care for her." He snuggles Loki close.

In almost no time at all, her breathing steadies and deepens, and a small snore can be heard.

He holds her close and tries not to worry, reminding himself of their own recent health success.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky was right, sleep is impossible once Carol finds out. She is completely wound up as she gets off the phone. "I can't believe she didn't call me immediately."

He's already packing up their bags. "Well, she probably didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, enjoy my honeymoon she said. Fuck." She stamps her foot and clenches her fists as she tries to force her anger away.

He tries not to smile. When that doesn't work, he hides his face from her. As soon as he has control over his face, he goes to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's just get dressed and find a way to get home."

She leans into him, brow furrowed. "I can fly us."

"And our luggage?" He shakes his head. "You go. I'll get our stuff home."

"No way. I'm tired of playing chase and catch. Why can't I just do things with my husband like a normal person?" There's a sense of desperation in her voice. Unusual for a woman who's embraced and loves her abilities.

He puts a gentle hand on her cheek. "Hey, I know you don't want to hear this, but there's nothing you can do there. Let's go home together." He tilts his head. "Hopefully not commercial."

That actually pulls a laugh from her. "Sorry. It's just. God, she's spent so much time next to hospital beds."

"I know. And you'll be there for her as quick as we can without using your powers. Okay?"

She nods slowly. "Will she be okay?" She guesses he'd know best, after their own experience.

"Not while there's nothing to do. But hopefully Clint is giving her some tasks, something to make it seem like she's helping in some way."

"I hope so." She knows Jess has come to trust Clint, and she hopes he can bring her comfort.

He kisses her head. "Come on, let's get ready."

"Yeah, I'm with you." But she doesn't let go.

He gives her a squeeze and holds her until she decides she's ready.

She looks at him, eyes slightly wet. "Have I failed her again?"

"No, doll. There's nothing you could have done."

She nods slowly. "I suddenly really want my girls." She admits.

"Me, too." He runs his fingers through her hair.

"Tomorrow." She repeats for both of them.

"We should shower. It's gonna be a long trip home."

"Okay." But it's hard to take that first step away from him.

He saves her from having to do that by picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom.

It does, always, feel good when he takes care of her like this. "Bucky!" She can't help giggling.

"I do love the sound of your laugh."

"I know. You've told me."

"Have I? I don't remember." He sets her down then goes to turn on the water in the shower, letting it warm up.

"Pretty sure it was you." She slowly begins undressing. "He looked just like you."

"I've been told I have a familiar face." He gives a tiny smile that somehow makes him look a lot like Luke Skywalker.

But Carol rolls her eyes. "What, do you think you're famous now?"

"Did I say that? I don't think I said that." He takes off his clothes.

"You said you were familiar." She takes his face between her hands and squeezes his cheeks playfully. "You are definitely cute."

"I'll take cute. Besides, we both know you're the famous one." He grins.

"Just because you haven't been on a magazine cover in twenty years..." She teases.

"So we aren't counting the Time cover after the UN bombing?"

"Shh." She covers his mouth. "Nope."

He motions to the shower with his head then gets in. He holds his hand out to her, an invitation to join him.

Carol's happy to do so, taking his hand as she steps forward.

The water is on the cusp between warm and hot. That's not the important thing though. The important thing is how it forms tiny rivers that race down Bucky's chest and Carol's shoulders. The important thing is the curtain of sound it creates around them, shutting out the rest of the world as much as their worry will allow.

She lathers up some soap and move her hands slowly over that chest. "Having you makes these things easier."

"Glad I can help." His own hands stroke her hips. "You know, if this is the last day of our honeymoon, we still have that sex every morning requirement to fulfill." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Carol laughs. "I suppose you're right. And I could definitely use the positive energy."

He kisses her slowly.

And it's so, so welcome. Her arms go over his shoulders as she presses her body to his.

Feeling her against him, he shifts his body to stroke her most sensitive areas.

She sighs, nose nuzzling his cheek. "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not. You just happen to like my flaws." He says in her ear.

"Like them? I fucking love them." She guides that mouth to her throat.

He happily sucks on her skin there as his blood rushes down to his pelvis.

She moans, short nails scratching lightly at the back of his neck. "My Bucky."

He needs her closer. He always needs her closer. Pulling up one of her legs to his hip, he rubs against her, wanting her to feel his need.

"Take me." She murmurs before claiming his lips in another kiss.

He does, and he does it with certainty and conviction and a large measure of desire. It takes her breath away. He always does and it makes it easy to forget that anything could be wrong ever.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Clint brings Jess what must be her 7th cup of coffee. "You sure you don't want to try to sleep?"

"Not yet, but thank you." She smiles at him. He's been absolutely amazing. He even brought Mae, who's now snoozing under Matt's hospital bed. "Have you looked in on the girls?"

"They were singing some sort of butt song with America. All I could hear was nalgas nalgas nalgas."

She can't help a chuckle. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Carol."

"No you aren't." He gives her a small smile. "Did they say how long they were going to keep him sedated?"

"Just long enough to let the drugs kick in. They need him awake to discuss options, since I'm not legally anything." She frowns slightly. "They mentioned something about a Dr Cho machine? Isn't that how Vision was created? I thought it was destroyed?"

"Does Tony ever really destroy anything?" Clint looks at the man on the bed. He's still not sure Matt deserves Jess, but he does know he makes her happy. That's enough for now.

Jess shrugs. "I'm going by what Carol said. I doubt Matt would want it, anyway." She tenderly strokes his cheek.

"He'd be a fool not to use it. The scars on his back are going to be awful."

"It's not about scars. I know how he thinks. This whole situation will be his fault. He deserved it. He won't want the magical cure. He'll want to face the suffering he's earned." It is, after all, what she'd think. She shakes her head. "Physical scars are nothing. It's those on his mind that scare me."

Clint wraps an arm around her. "Madam Hydra is in a cell. I thought you might like a crack at her."

Jess shakes her head. "I never want to see that... that creature again."

"Then you're a better person than me." He gets his phone and texts Maria to go ahead with the interrogation.

"We already knew that." She tries to tease to ease the heaviness of her mind. One finger traces Matt's gorgeous lips and part of her wonders if it'll be the last time.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Head foggy. Mouth dry. Hard to think. Hard to concentrate with all the voices. But the smell, sterile and stark, overrides everything. There's pressure on his lips. He tries to move them. "Jess."

She feels the movement more than hears him. "Matt? Are you awake? Try not to move too much, okay?"

His brow furrows as her voice, muffled as though underwater, reverberates through his brain. Of course the very next thing he tries to do is move and finds his limbs are much too heavy.

"You're on morphine and a sedative, but that should be almost done." She explains gently. "I told them you wouldn't want it but they were worried about exposed nerves." She finds a cloth and wets it so she can moisten his lips. The cloth feels good on his lips. He's thirsty.

 

"I'll get a nurse." It's a male voice. Then footsteps leading away.

"You've lost some blood, you're on IV for now. They've contained the injury but they didn't want to continue treatment without your input and consent." She wets the cloth again and brings it back. "Apparently I have no legal say once they think you won't die."

He forces his eyes open. It's hard to tell if he meant to look at her with apology or annoyance.

"Sounds like you didn't lose enough blood anyway." She continues unphased. "Do you need anything?"

He tries to say water.

She leans in to listen, but the fact that she has to gives it away. She brings over a cup with a straw. "Slowly, jaa."

He tries, but it tastes so good. He sucks on the straw until he coughs.

Jess gently rubs his chest. "I told you slow. It wasn't just to give you the pleasure of my voice."

His next look is definitely one of annoyance.

"Don't give me that. You have any idea what I've been through today?"

His eyes close. "Can't imagine." The pain is starting to make itself known. It's starting out dull, like the heat off an iron.

She frowns. "I'm sorry, your day hasn't been much better. Hell, this has probably been the worst week of your life and it's all on me."

He shakes his head. "My fault."

"Not even close." She strokes his face.

A nurse enters the room. She checks his chart. "It's good to see you awake, Mr. Murdock. My name is Linda. I'm your night nurse. Dr Tryon will be here in just a moment to discuss your injuries." She checks the monitors. "Now, on a scale of 1 to 10, how is your pain?"

It's hard to feel it through the morphine. "Three." His voice is still no more than a whisper.

Jess repeats his answer, just in case, and offers him more water. "Easy."

The nurse seems surprised. "He must have a high tolerance for pain. Or the drugs aren't leaving his system as quickly as we thought."

"Or he's fucking doped out of his mind and having trouble pulling a thought together." She's trying not to let her anger out on the nurse, but it's hard.

Linda has had every kind of reaction thrown her way, so Jess' doesn't even phase her. She gives a compassionate smile. "Could be."

Jess frowns, gently brushing Matt's cheek. "I think the more important question is what's our next step?"

"The doctor will be in in a moment to go over the options." She looks at Matt. "Mr Murdock, I promise we'll take good care of you."

He manages a small nod.

Jess seems less convinced, but she's not the one being cared for.

The doctor finally comes in. He's blond and good looking in that sporty fraternity kind of way  
Nurse Linda hands him Matt's chart, and he looks over it as he speaks. "Mr Murdock, Ms Drew, I'm Dr Tryon. Looks like your vitals are good all things considered." He takes a seat so that he can better look Matt in the eye. "Mr Murdock, your assailant did a number to your back as you know. We have a few options we'd like to discuss. The safest and the one if recommend would be to use Dr Cho's portable cradle. This will fuse synthetic skin to your body. It's painless and will leave no scarring. How does that sound?"

It takes a moment for him to answer, though his voice is still little more than a whisper. "Too good to be true."

"What are the side effects? Will he still have feeling? Will it limit his ability to move or stretch in any way?" Jess seems to agree.

"From what I've seen, there are no side effects. It acts just like real skin. You can ask Mr. Barton if you'd like to talk to someone who has received the treatment."

Jess glances at Clint. "When did you get android installed?"

"The day we first met the Lannister twins. I got hit by a blast. Dr Cho fixed me up." He raises his shirt to show her the area. "I've never had a problem with it."

She leans in to poke it a few times.

"Matt, she's poking me."

"Don't make me separate." That's all Matt cam manage before wincing as the pain really starts to radiate.

But it immediately draws Jess back to him and away from Clint. "Easy. I don't want you in any more pain than necessary."

The doctor continues. "Option two would be to use skin graphs. Depending on where and from whom we get the skin from, it may not match. There will be scarring where the graph meets your regular skin. And option three is to try to close up your cuts as best we can. Nanobots will help, but your back will most likely be covered in scars."

Jess's hand slides down to grip Matt's. "Whatever you want, jaa. Whatever you'll be most comfortable with."

Truth is he's not really comfortable with any of them. "Need time."

She nods and looks up at the doctor. "Give us until the morning?"

"Certainly. But the sooner we know, especially for the other two options, the better. Just use the call button when you've decided." He types something on the chart and hands the tablet back to the nurse before they both walk out.

"Thank you." She murmurs then glances at Clint. "Why don't you call the Mrs? I've got this one."

"Yeah. Okay." He gives her a look then steps outside, closing the door behind him.

She leans in, putting her face near Matt's. "It's all shit, isn't it?"

"How bad is it?"

"I've seen worse. To be honest, I'm much more concerned about how you're feeling." She admits.

He stays quiet, a clear sign of his guilt.

Jess sighs. "Matthew. Don't do this. It's not your fault. I should've realized she'd come after you. I'm just grateful she didn't decide to just poison our morning coffee or something."

"I knew it wasn't you when she was walking up the stairs. I should have acted sooner."

"It could've been, oh, Karen." She points out.

"She hurt Mae. She could have hurt the twins or Alice." That's what hurts the most, that he couldn't protect them.

Jess won't deny it. "She could've. But she didn't. She hurt you."

It feels like a sign. All of it. All of this. "I want the first option."

"Then that's what you'll get. But I want you to listen to me, and listen well." She firmly grips the back of his neck. "You made a mistake and you are going to learn from it, because I am not going to lose you. Not because of low life garbage like her. You are going to stop this game of self pity you've been playing, pull your head out of your ass, and pay attention to the important things."

He nods. "I'm not leaving you if that's what you're worried about."

She frowns slightly. "Only constantly, but that's not the point here. You're the point here. I. I'm starting to think I'm not the only one who needs a psychiatrist."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." He tries to move his hand to push the call button, but it's so heavy.

"I'm scared." She finally admits. "I'm scared you'll end up just like I did. Except you won't survive the fall."

"It'll be fine. We'll be fine." He promises.

She lightly touches her forehead to his and speaks softly. "I swear by all things good and loving that there will be a reckoning if you're lying to me."

"There always is."

"I love you, you idiot." She gives him the softest kiss. "Shall I summon the doctor back?"

"Yes."

"Did I mention Mae is sleeping beneath you?" She rings the call button.

He chuckles. "Good boy."

"He heard me say daddy and refused to stay downstairs. I think he's feeling a little guilty, too."

Nurse Linda comes in. "You called?"

Jess nods. "Apparently it was an easier decision than we thought."

"Doctor suggestion." Matt's voice is stronger but hoarse.

The nurse smiles. "Very good. I'll let the doctor know, and we'll begin right away."

"Thank you." Jess helps Matt with more water. "I hate seeing him in pain."

She gives that sympathetic smile again before updating the chart and leaving.

Jess moves in close to Matt again. "You know, I'm not sure you've ever looked so gorgeous before."

He suddenly looks like he's about to break, as if her words finished whatever job Madame Hydra had started. Tears escape his eyes and seep into the pillow.

"Hey." She strokes his head and kisses at those tears. "I mean that. You're here and fixable and still so strong. My Matthew."

His voice is back to a whisper. "Tissue."

She finds one and places it in his hand. "Do you want to talk about it? Or at least tell me to shut up?"

He doesn't say anything. But at least he can move his arm enough to dab his eyes.

Dr Tryon walks back in. Two nurses follow. "Linda tells me you've opted for the Cradle. Excellent choice. We're going to move you to the gurney and wheel you to the machine. Ms Drew, you can accompany him if you like."

"I would, thank you." She rises slowly, giving them room to work.

They get him onto the stretcher, waking the puppy. Dr Tryon gives Jess a displeased look but says nothing. They wheel Matt out the door and to a well-lighted room. It'd look like an operating room if it weren't so small. There's a machine there that can be wheeled over the single bed, covering about two feet of any given section. The nurses help Matt onto the bed.

The machine is wheeled over to hover over Matt's back. The doctor enters some information. "This will take a couple of hours. You'll feel warmth, and then the pain should dissipate. Someone will check on you every 20 to 30 minutes." He turns the machine on, and a soft blue light appears between it and Matt's back.

Mae is convinced to stay on the first room with a few soft words and a toy from mom's purse. Jess, though will not dissuaded but luckily no one is foolish enough to try. She stays near Matt's head and tries to keep him positive. "You look like a radioactive turtle."

He smiles, his first smile since before this started. "Maybe I'll get a hard shell to hide in."

"Not sure you'll be comfortable. Speaking of, what's worse your back or these cotton hospital sheets?"

"The smell."

She chuckles. "I've perfume in my bag, if it'll help?"

"No. Thanks."

"Okay." Her fingers begin to comb through his hair. "What's it like?"

"Harsh. Sterile. Dead." The last two are basically the same, but it fits.

"No, love, I meant the machine." She frowns, though. She's not sure he should be thinking that way right now.

"Warm. Buzzing." His brow furrows. "It feels like it's stitching and somehow growing my skin." Is hard to describe."

"Huh." Her thumb strokes his brow. "I must admit I was a little surprised you chose this."

His eyes blink. "It surprised me a little, too. I have my reasons."

"Are they Hell's and Kitchen?"

"Actually they're Jess and Matt." The smile he gives looks almost apologetic.

"I wouldn't care if you had more scars." She reminds gently, even as she feels warmed by the compliment. "Only if you were in pain."

"I know. It's... symbolic I guess."

"Symbolic that you look like Adonis? I mean, I'm not complaining, I just..." She sighs and tries to find the right words. "Fuck, it doesn't matter. I love you. No matter what you choose or why."

Quietly, so very quietly, he replies. "Symbolic of a normal life."

She catches it, but only just. Still it brings tears to her eyes and she simply has to kiss him.

Nurse Linda comes in to check on them. She does it quickly, looking at the machine and making sure he isn't feeling too much discomfort. "Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

"Would you mind giving our dog a scratch in the other room? He loves the attention." Jess jokes.

"I'll be happy to try." She smiles and walks out of the room.

Jess returns her full attention to Matt. "I've thought of something that might help the smell."

"Really?"

"Try this." It takes a little doing, with his position to give the machine access to his back, but soon her full breasts are pressed against his face.

"Jess." His voice is muffled. "Not really helping."

She pulls away. "No? I thought they'd be a nice distraction."

He shakes his head. "Could you get me some water?"

"Of course." She's not sure where to get it, though, and ends up grabbing the cup from the other room. Which, naturally involves giving Mae a good rub. She returns to Matt when the pup is wiggly happy. "Mae says hi."

"He's okay? No broken bones?" He drinks thirstily through the straw.

"Just some bruising. Thankfully." She pauses. "And slightly more attentive to his people now, I think."

"Poor little guy."

She smiles. "He just needs some good cuddles after all this. And a treat."

His lips quirk up. "I think that goes for both of us."

"Yeah? I don't know, that sounds like a lot of cuddling on my part." She teases.

"I think you can handle it."

She smirks. "Maybe. But what about your treat? You want a dentastick?"

He chuckles. "I'd prefer a beer."

"That can be arranged. Maybe even a special dinner." She touches his lips. "Anything my Matthew wants."

"Thai food and beer. Mmm." He takes a breath

"Easily done. Then cuddles and full play through of your favourite album?"

"Sounds great."

She smiles. "And then I'll have to inspect every inch of that new skin to be sure it's worthy of being part of you."

"Mm-hmm." His eyes close.

Jess carefully kisses his temple. "Listen to my heart, can you hear every beat call your name? Focus there, and rest for now. We'll go home soon. Everything will be good."

He takes a breath and focuses on the ba-boom of the valves in her heart opening and closing. He finds it soothing, much better than the beeps and other mechanical sounds surrounding him.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess blinks awake. She'd fallen asleep with her head near Matt's. The machine is still humming with it's pale glow but Matt's back looks almost new. She's tempted to touch it, but is unsure of the machine's effect.

Nurse Linda walks in again. "How's it looking?"

"Unnaturally perfect." Jess yawns.

She looks at the machine. "Mr Murdock, are you awake?"

"Yes. I am."

"Excellent. I'm turning off the machine." A moment later it is off. She moves it away. "Can you sit up for me?" After he does, she examines his back. "It looks like everything came out fine. How does it feel?"

He moves a bit, stretching his back. "Feels great."

But Jess's brow furrows. "But the freckles are gone."

Matt's head dips down. "It's just freckles."

"I just don't understand why. They weren't injuries." She reaches for his hand and kisses his fingers. "You look ready to take on anything, though."

"They'll probably reappear in a day or so." The nurse says.

"But it won't hurt him? Even if they don't" She needs to be sure. "It's normal?"

"Completely. But we'll want to see him in a week just to make sure everything is okay."

Jess nods. "And no freaky side effects you forgot to mention earlier, right?"

"Other than glowing in the dark, no." She smiles. "I'm teasing. There are no known side effects. Again, you can ask Mr Barton if you have concerns."

"Mr Barton _is_ the concern." Jess points out.

A look of concern appears. "Is he having problems?"

"Have you met him?"

"Yes. He didn't mention having any physical issues other than his hearing."

Jess sighs. "Never mind."

"What did he say?" Linda persists. If there is a problem with the Cradle, they need to know about it.

"They used to date." Matt explains.

"He'd be weird anyway."

"Oh." She smiles. "I see. Well I don't think you'll have that problem here."

The corner of her mouth goes up. "If you say so."

"Well if you do, just bring him back. We'll see if we can find a replacement. Now let's get you back in your room, Mr Murdock. Then we'll see about getting you discharged."

Maedhros is thrilled to see him up and about. He jumps on Matt excitedly.

Matt reaches down and waves his hand to pet him. "You okay, boy? The mean smelly lady didn't hurt you too bad?"

The puppy yips happily and licks his hand.

He straightens back up. "I don't suppose there are any clothes for me."

"Give me ten minutes and I can get some." Jess happens to know where Clint's are.

"Sure." He gets back into bed. "Mind putting Mae up here?"

"You're such a softie." She lifts the dog up and heads off on her mission.  
Maedhros flops happily onto Matt's lap.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

By the time Bucky and Carol arrive in New York, Matt and Jess are back home. They have the twins on their laps as though nothing had happened. Only it had, and it can be felt in the room.

Carol looks between them, brow furrowed. "Is this, like, attack of the body snatchers or something?"

"Snat!" Becky calls out cheerily.

Lina turns at their voices. "Mama! Da bear!" She tries to launch herself off Matt's lap, but he manages to keep her in place.

Bucky reaches for her. "There's my beautiful girl." He holds her tight, peppering her with kisses that make her laugh.

Carol takes the other girl with just as much adoration. "We heard you didn't take care of your uncle. That true?"

"In their defense, they weren't here at the time." Matt says. "They did miss you terribly though."

She nods, then . "...you're okay, though? I mean, 2 am calls from Steve usually suggests problems."

"He's whole. Tony salvaged Cho's machine." Jess explains.

"My back is healed. Everything else will take a little time." Matt says. "But I'll survive."

Jess takes his hand, leaning against him. "No, you'll thrive."

"And the people who did it?" Bucky asks.

Jess shrugs. "Maria Hill is dealing with her. I almost feel sorry."

Bucky looks at her. "For Maria, the prisoners, or you not being there to do it yourself?"

"The prisoner." Jess frowns. "I've spent too much time around her to want to be there."

Matt puts a hand on Jess' leg. "We're fine. That's all that matters."

"It's a good thing Scott was in town." Bucky says. "Not that Jess couldn't have saved you without him. But he comes in handy. I'm going to shut up now."

Jess nods, eyebrow up. "Good call, army ant."

Matt smiles. "I appreciated all the help."

"Even Clint proved useful." Jess winks.

"Especially his clothes."

She starts to giggle and has to press her face into his shoulder.

Carol furrows her brow and looks at Bucky. "I'm so lost."

He shrugs. "Don't look at me. I just got here."

Matt takes pity. "I borrowed some of Clint's clothes to leave the hospital. Mine were... not fit to be worn."

"Unca Matt hansum." Becky suddenly declares. It's all the more hilarious because Jess had been trying to get them to say it all week with no luck.

Carol has to laugh at it all. "Wow. Well. Wow. We keep putting off karaoke but I guess there's a real reason to celebrate now."

Matt hides his head in his hands. He rubs his cheeks then raises his head. "You two must be really tired after your trip."

"Technically, our enhanced physiques can give us days without sl-"  
"No Carol." Jess cuts her off. "No sex marathon stories. Take the twinsies and call me later."

Bucky hands over a bag with the souvenirs they bought them. "Thank you for the trip and for babysitting."

"I'm glad you got to take it. I'm sorry they freaked you out at the end. We would've been fine, really. Even if I had to stitch him up myself." Jess smiles as she takes the bag. "Enjoy your reunion family time."

"We will. Enjoy your alone time." Bucky winks at her.

Carol pulls her into a one armed hug. "I love you, ladybug. And get Matt to hurry up and marry you so I can tell him too without feeling weird."

"It'll still be weird." Matt assures her.

Jess shakes her head. "I don't need that. But we appreciate the thought."

"Okay. But call later. You promised." Carol pats her cheek.

"I will. You can even tell me your top three sex stories."

Matt shakes his head. "I'll be sure to listen to music during that call."

"I'll call when you're out." Jess promises.

"Thank you."

Carol shakes her head. "We'll get out of your hair, then. I'm so glad you're okay, Matt. Truly. We'll see you later."

"Thank you, Carol. And welcome home."

As the Barneses leave, Matt seems to have earned himself a slow and tender kiss.

He strokes her jaw. "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

"I'm still grateful you're alright. She didn't- she-" Jess freezes. She seems to have done so a few times on this subject. It wasn't so long ago that Madame Hydra was her handler, training her to be a spy in the most painful possible way.

He takes her hands. "She whipped me and taunted me. But that's all."

Jess nods before throwing her arms around him. "Even that was too much and I'm sorry."

He holds her close. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"I know. You're so strong, and I'm so grateful that you are."

Her words strengthen his resolve. "I made a decision."

She furrows her brow. "To be strong?"

"Yeah. To be strong." He gets a very serious look. "No more devil."

Her surprise is audible. "Will you- do you really think you can? Because if that's what you want, I will support you however I can."

"It's what I want." The resolve in his face is unmistakable. 

She nods and kisses him softly. "Good thing we're opening the office, then."

He nods. "Good timing."

"I just hope you remember that I'm here for you, that I want to help you. And I'll try to stay out of trouble for the same reason." She pushes some hair off his face. "Just as you do for me."

"I know." His brow furrows. "She said Fisk wanted me taken care of. I need to know he can't get out of prison. I need to know he can't hurt anyone I care about. I can do that best through the law."

"And what will you do with all your new found spare time?" She teases.

"I doubt I'll have any."

"That definitely doesn't sound like give Jess more attention."

He smiles. "Sorry. You will definitely be a priority." He leans over to kiss her.

"Good." She smiles too. "Because I know where you sleep."

"I should hope so."

Jess chuckles and nuzzles his temple. "I know a secret, though."

"You know lots of secrets." He observes. "Is this one I'd be interested in?"

"It is." Her lips brush his ear. "You will always be the devil, mask or no. He'll simply find his way to fit into our current life."

His lips press together. "I'm sure you're right." He prays she isn't.

Her thumb travels over his lips. "Don't let it upset you. It was your thirst for justice, your righteous fire, and your need to help that birthed him. These aren't shameful qualities."

There's that small apologetic smile that makes her insides wiggle. "I'll try to remember that."

"Don't worry, I'll remind you." It's too much to resist, she has to kiss him.

Matt certainly doesn't mind

But Mae is feeling a little left out. He tries to climb into their laps and join the kiss.

"Ugh. No. There are certain places dog spit doesn't go. My mouth is one." She grabs Mae in a playful squeeze. "Stinky puppy."

Matt laughs. "Poor little guy."

She lightly tugs his ear with her teeth before releasing him. "Now stop cock blocking your da."

"Is that what he's doing?" He pulls her into his lap. "You don't have a lot of faith in my cock."

Jess laughs. "And you have a lot of faith in my attention span."

"Because I know how to keep it." His lips caress the skin behind her ear before he starts sucking on the skin there.

"That. That's true." She whimpers softly and her fingers start exploring his chest.

It's nice to have her to concentrate on. His hands find their way beneath her shirt. "Thank you for the rescue."

"Don't be daft. Like you thought for a moment I wasn't coming the second I knew you were gone."

"I did. But I thought you'd come alone." He kisses her ear. "I'm glad you didn't."

She smiles and tugs off his shirt. "I knew it had to be a trap."

"So smart." He lifts his arms up to help her.

"You don't need the flattery, though." She tosses his shirt aside and pulls him in for another kiss.

"Not flattery." He kisses her. "Just truth."

"Of course, jaa." His chest is much nicer to explore without his shirt on. And all of his prior scars still exist there, unlike on his new back.

"Is it vain to admit the new back will take some getting used to?" She frowns slightly as her hands move over his shoulders.

"Vain?" It seems an interesting choice of word in discussing someone else's back. "You took pride in my scars?"

Her lips bunch as she tumbles it about in her mind. "Not pride, but they were a familiar and comfortable piece of you."

"You asked if it was vain." He can feel himself starting to obsess over the word and knows he needs to stop.

"I don't want you thinking I'm all obsessed with your looks." She admits.

His fingers gently stroke her jaw. "I don't." His voice rumbles with intimacy.

"Or your cock." She teases softly, warming back up to him. "Though I admit to enjoying both."

He shakes his head. "You like that I question you. Make you examine yourself." He kisses her. "You like how I listen and see through you."

She nips at his upper lip. "I like that you're observant. And how stubborn you get when you know you're right. And I love how just every so often you give in to me and make me feel like queen of the universe."

He smiles. "You're queen of my universe."

"I better be." She taps his nose. "How bout we head to the bedroom so you can show me without further interruptions?"

"Yes, your majesty." He stands and carries her there.

She giggles, burying her face in his neck. "You're awful."

"Asshole, remember?"

"You won't let me forget." She kisses him hungrily, almost hoping it's enough to have him walk into a wall.

His shoulder does hit the door jam when he crosses into the bedroom. "Wouldn't want you putting me on a pedestal."

"You sure? I _can_ sort of fly." Yeah, his back still feels oddly smooth, but the rest of him is so _him_ it won't matter long.

"I'm sure." He drops her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Ugh." She groans and spreads out to cover as much as she can. "Such romance."

He smiles. "Would you prefer red roses from Clint?"

"Oh yes, I love my yearly apology slash reminder I wasn't good enough."

He takes off her shoes then her pants. "Pretty sure it's not about goodness. It's about timing."

She shrugs, staring at the ceiling. "Surely I'm enough to leave one's wife for?" She waits a beat before laughing, revealing she doesn't mean that.

He shakes his head. Then his fingers hook around the sides of her underwear and slowly pull it down.

She watches him, always loving his reactions. "Did you find yourself a little treat?"

"There's nothing little about it." Once she's naked from the waist down, he unfastens his trousers.

She bites her lip. "May I do that?"

His hands move away, out to his sides. "Be my guest."

She grins and sits up. She starts to pull at them with her hands but then she leans in, taking the pull of the zipper with her teeth.

He chuckles. "Hungry?"

"Mmn. And you're the only one who can sate my appetite." She begins to tug his pants down, her mouth now moving to taste the front of his underwear. "So delicious."

"I'll take your word for it." He tugs up on her shirt as the blood starts to pool between his legs.

She pulls back only long enough for it to come off, then her mouth resumes its work.

His breath is coming deep and heavy now. "That'd probably be easier with my boxers off."

"Driving you mad?" She asks innocently. "I thought it worked better when satisfaction seemed less likely?"

His eyes close. His lips press together. "You're doing good then."

"Why thank you." Just in case it couldn't get worse, she tugs his shorts down to just above the base of his cock to give the area a sucking kiss.

He grabs onto her shoulders to steady himself. "I'm starting to think you may be cruel."

She laughs. "It took you this long?" She slides back, spreading her legs. "Come praise your queen."

He bends over her, kissing his way between her legs until his mouth finds her wetness. His fingers hold her open as his tongue explores her.

She purrs happily. "Better?"

His head lifts. "A bit." He kisses her clit before moving up her body, trailing his lips along her skin.

"Mmn. Well, I do feel worshiped." Her fingers find his hair.

He places a sucking kiss on each of her breasts before claiming her throat. His hand gently opens her again so he may enter her.

She tilts his head up, nuzzling his ear. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He sighs. "Condom." He rolls off her. "Maybe I should get a reversible vasectomy." He grabs a condom from the nightstand and works to put it on.

"After you invent it. Why don't I try the modified IUD the avenger nurse talked about instead?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Condom on, he kisses up her arm, sucking lightly on the inside of her elbow.

"What a s- Fuck. Maaatt. Fuck me. Ah!- a stupid question." She's pretty sure a small ocean is now forming between her legs.

He gets above her once again. And once again he enters her smoothly. "Just want to be sure."

She lightly slaps his cheek. "Silly lawyer, I definitely want to give you the full access pass to my body." Her leg slides up around his hips.

He'd answer, but he's much too busy exploring her. And that silences anything else she might say on the subject. All she has for him is moans of pleasure and the pressure of her hands as she pulls him closer.

This is how they know each other best. This is what they've always been good at. No, great at. And they know how to make it last, to get the other to the edge and then pull back.

"I hate you." She groans against his throat, teeth skimming the skin. This communion is what's brought them together and allowed them to open as they never could with another. Jess loves it and hopes it'll last all her life.

"I know." They finally find their completion. He comes first, but his hands make sure she follows quickly. Sweaty and panting, they continue to kiss and touch as they come down.

It's hard to stop. But then, do they need to? Though Jess does freeze a moment when she catches her fingers headed to trace scars which no longer exist and laughs at herself.

"Something wrong?"

"Your back is all perfect now. What will I play with?" She nuzzles his cheek. "I'll get used to it. I'd do far worse for you."

He takes a breath and rolls onto his back.

"Oy." She slaps his shoulder then rolls to lie against it. "You should take up swimming so I can take up watching the water run off your well defined physique."

"I've never been much of a water person."

She snuggles closer. "How bout you pick some bands for us to check out, then?"

"I can do that." He wraps an arm around her.

"I love you." She kisses his collar bone. "Can we do this forever?"

"Yep. Forever and ever."

She smiles widely. Him saying that is better to her than any ring or over dressed ceremony.


	260. You mean you want to science me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Jen has a bad day. As does Bruce, and Sam, and Natasha. Sarah is the best thing ever. Storm attempts to improve Maria's day. Lina teaches daddy. Matt and Jess finally open their office.

Sam smiles as he walks out of the water and sees Jen sun bathing in that bikini she brought. He whistles at her. "Ain't you just gorgeous."

"Just? No." She looks at him over her shades.

He laughs as he grabs his towel to dry off. "Okay, exceptionally gorgeous. Better?"

"Uh-huh." Her glasses go back on. "You coming to enjoy these rays?"

"Something like that." He puts his towel down next to her and sits.

Jen tilts her head to look down at him. "Oh?"

"I don't exactly need a tan." He chuckles.

"Everyone needs a tan, honey." She lies back down.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't exactly tan." He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of the sun on his skin.

"Now who's being racist?"

"You."

"Liar. Many folks of colour tan, freckle, and even burn." She tosses her glasses at his belly. "Are you even wearing sunscreen? It's a lot more damaging down here."

"Before I went into the water." He sighs and sits up. "Where is it, mom?"

She chuckles. "Behind my chair. And trust me, you'll be grateful tonight."

He puts on the sunscreen more to make her happy than anything else. He does his back last or tries to.

"Here." She sits up to do it for him.

"Thank you." He puts on his sunglasses. "I'm gonna hate leaving this place."

"Don't tell me you don't miss your peeps back home." She lightly taps his head. "I know better."

"I do." He turns to look at her. "But I really like having all your attention for more than a couple hours a day."

"I know." She bumps his chin with a bit of a sigh.

"But you miss the work."

She nods.

He takes her hand. "Guess it's good we're leaving soon."

"Kinda. Though Bruce offered to take me into town so I could make a call safely tonight, and I might take him up on it." She frowns, but mostly on one side.

He nods. "You should. Natasha and I can bug Tony while you're gone."

She licks her lips. "Yeah. He heard through his sources that Matt got himself hurt, so I just want to check in that someone's taking care of that idiot."

"Oh yeah?" His brow furrows. "I'm sure Jess is on it. But yeah. You should check."

"I just need to know." She kisses his hand. "We've been friends a long time."

Sam chuckles. "Who are you trying to convince? Or do you think I'm jealous."

"I'm really hoping you're not. Because I haven't had a thing this good with anyone ever." She admits.

He leans toward her. "Well I'm not. And not just because I know Jessica Drew will whip your ass if you get too close to Matt." He teases. "Go make your phone call. Make sure he's okay."

She pulls him close and gives him a firm kiss. "You are beyond amazing. So far beyond."

"Damn straight I am. And now that I'm all sunscreened up, I am going to enjoy some sun." He lies back again.

She chuckles and also relaxes, one hand hanging off the chair to brush against his arm. She can wait a little to make that call.

Natasha walks up from inland. "Don't mind me. I'm just here for a swim." She keeps her distance as she walks passed.

Jen raises a hand. "Don't get eaten."

"That's the plan." Natasha removes her cover up and heads into the waves.

Sam consciously does not look at her.

Jen smiles. "You tell her yet how disappointed Steve was about her missing the birth?"

 

"She knows. I think she's sending a gift with us when we go back."

"Steve doesn't seem the type to care about gifts." She shrugs. "I know I'd want my closest around if I have kids."

"True. But Steve also understands what's keeping her away." Sam shrugs. "And it's not like we really did anything."

"Guess that'strue."

He sighs. "And now I'm worried about how Loki is doing." He sits up. "I should call Steve."

Jen chuckles. "I'll make one call to Carol, she should have the news on everyone for us."

Sam doesn't look so sure. "Okay." He watches the waves and the white woman swimming in them, appearing tiny with ow far away she is.

"We're only here two more days." She bumps him with her fist.

"Says the woman who needs to check on her ex now." He replies.

"Loki wasn't rushed to hospital."

"That we know of." He lies back down.

She rolls her eyes. "They would hear about Loki if they heard about Matt."

"Yeah." Loki in the hospital is not what he's worried about though. But he's sure Steve would get her help if she needed it.

She sighs and turns over to look at him. "Would you feel better if I just waited?"

"Nope." He reaches for her hand. "You go call. I'll be fine. Honest."

"You are pretty fine." She teases.

He smiles. "Find me some pie, and I'll be even better."

She bops his nose. "I'll do my best. Even if I have to make it."

His eyebrow goes up. "Should I be scared?"

"Probably." She grins. 

"Maybe that should wait till we get home, too."

"Maybe." She sits up and stretches. "Damn. I think Bruce is coming."

Sure enough, Bruce walks over. "Sorry to interrupt. You about ready to go, Jen?"

"Uh. Is bikini appropriate attire?" She laughs as she rises.

"Put on a cover up, and it is. The locals are pretty casual."

"Don't let her get into too much trouble, Bruce." Sam teases.

She gives Sam a look then shakes her head. "I'll meet you at the car, I just want to grab some shoes too."

"Okay." Bruce takes a hand out of his pocket to wave at Natasha. Then he heads to the car.

Jen grabs one last kiss from Sam before grabbing her things to join Bruce. "It's a bit earlier than I expected. Thinking about picking up dinner, too?"

"How do you know me so well?" He heads to the airstrip. "I also missed Valentine's Day. I want to get Natasha something." He avoids her eyes.

Jen chuckles. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't care."

"She doesn't. But I like to remind her she's human and deserving of romance sometimes." He shrugs then changes the subject. "I hope your friend is okay."

"Me too. He's a big part of the reason there isn't a giant man hunt on for you right now." She tilts her head.

"Lucky for the hunters." He says it under his breath, a bit of melancholy tinging his voice. He parks the jeep. They are taking a plane again because of Jen's anxiety about water.

And seeing it alone seems to calm her. "I really appreciate you going this way for me. I know you're not always great in small spaces."

"It's okay. I think I'm better in the plane than you are in the boat." He gives her a smile, wondering if it's something in their DNA.

"Probably. You've always been better under stress." She can't help a grin at how odd that sounds now.

He huffs out a laugh. They fly to the outskirts of the village. "Sorry the communications are down. Normally we wouldn't have to come all the way here for a call."

"Hey, we heard that explosion even from the beach." Jen laughs. "What is he doing this time?"

Bruce lets out a sigh. "One of his robots was trying to repair the relay on the communications array while he was testing a security automated drone. The drone mistook the robot as something trying to take down our communications, and, well, the drone's solution was to destroy it." He glances at Jen. "There were no survivors."

She laughs. "Typical. Hey, here!" She hails them one of the local 'taxis' to drive them to Bruce's favourite market on the other side of the village. They could walk, but this guarantees a ride back with their groceries.

As usual, the market is bustling with people. This, to Bruce, is life. It's one of the few places he can be around people and feel okay.

The driver agrees to meet them back in an hour and Jen begins her search not just for a phone, but one capable of calling to the states.

It's not something Bruce has ever shopped for, but he thinks he remembers seeing some. He leads her to the area he thinks he saw them that.

"This would be easier if you'd stop hiding and I could use my own phone." Jen points out as they start searching through racks.

He looks at her. "Not gonna happen."

"I know." She puts an apologetic arm around him. "Not yet."

He points. "There."

She looks. "It'll do." She doesn't even bother to haggle the price, just getting the phone and sim card straight off. "Get your things, I'll make my call. I'll meet you at the taxi pick up."

"Okay. See you in a bit." He heads off to the food stall he and Natasha love.

Jen nods and dials. She splits her attention between the poor connection and the people around. She's often bumped and jostled and almost drops the phone completely once as she makes her slow way back to the road.

A male voice answers. "Carol's phone."

"Bucky? Is this - oy, facil por favor - is this Bucky?" Jen dodges a woman carrying two huge baskets full of fruit.

"Yes. Who is this?" His voice is tight with apprehension.

"Jen. Jen Walters. Sorry about the connection."

"Jen?" There's a pause. "Hold on. Here's Carol." There's another pause before Carol's voice comes through.

"Hey Jen. What's up?"

"We heard rumours of Matt getting hurt. I just wanted to know what was going on and if we should head back early." Another man bumps her.

"Oh. Yes, our med team helped him. The rest-" The phone crackles out.

"Carol? I can't-" A fight teams out between two men at stall, accusations of theft flying. The moving crowd bumps Jen again. Into the road.

Jen gets a glimpse of a bus. Then her world goes black.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Jen? Jen!" Carol tries to get back the number that had called. After the fuzz, there was a loud noise before her end cut out completely. "Shit."

Bucky looks up, his brow furrowed. "Something wrong?"

Carol frowns. "We got cut off and now she won't answer. But it wasn't a great connection so I don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Visiting Bruce." Basically translating to they don't know.

"So then Natasha and Bruce are there." He reasons. "I'm sure she's fine."

Carol nods and takes a breath. "Of course. Its just a shitty connection, because of all the secrecy."

"I'm sure that's it."

She nods again, then looks over at the girls as they play quietly (for them) on the floor with a little plastic tea set Jess gave them. "Your children are adorable."

He smiles. "They have great genes from their mom."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bruce is amazed he hasn't turned into Hulk. He's keeping it together for Jen. He has to. His chest is covered in blood. His shirt is torn and wrapped around her wounds. "Hurry." He sees the clinic and exhales. After throwing money at the cabbie, he carries his cousin into small building and yells for help. "Ayudame!"

The clinic is tiny and doesn't have much, as Bruce should know as he's the one who provided the best of their equipment, but staff are still quick to his aid.

He controls his breathing, tries to keep the fear at bay. They can help her. They have to. He takes out the "walkie talkie" that connects to the island. "Tony, you there? Jen was hurt. Bad. I need you to tell Sam."

"Tell wings law babe is injured. Got it. I'll send red with the jet." Well, Tony sounds almost sympathetic.

The nurses and a doctor have gotten Jen to a bed. They begin cleaning her up so they can stitch and dress her wounds, but there's a big problem. The doctor informs Bruce that even if they stop the bleeding now, she'll need a transfusion. The island has no blood stores.

He asks if they can find a donor. He tells them his friends are coming. He's sure one of them would be happy to give blood if the type is a match. But they can't wait. Jen has lost too much blood, is still losing it. If they don't act now, they'll lose her. He looks at his cousin. She looks so pale. "Mi sangre. Puede usar mi sangre." He holds out his arm. Bruce has no idea what it'll do to Jen, but it's better than letting her die.

The doctor wastes no time. Even as other wounds are being stitched or bandaged, he sets up the equipment for the transfusion. He's extra careful inserting the needles to keep from causing Jen further damage.

When Sam and Natasha arrive, they see through a window Bruce sitting next to her, a tube traveling from his arm to hers. Natasha takes Sam's hand. "There must not have been any other choice."

Sam squeezes her hand with a frown.

But Jen seems to be doing better. She's otherwise cleaned up and bandaged and soon the transfusion is stopped and she's given an IV instead to help replace the rest of the fluids. Bruce is given a bottle of fruit juice and asked to rest.

Bruce comes to their two friends tiredly. "She's going to need some time, but she'll be okay."

"What happened?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "A fight broke out near where she was standing and she got pushed into the road."

There isn't much they can do now but wait. Sam hates this part. They all do. But Sam does the one thing he can. He prays.

After an hour or so, they start seeing unusual movement from some of the nurses after one has checked on Jen. One runs in to speak quietly with Bruce.

He frowns. "You're sure? Nothing else?"

The nurse shakes her head and goes back to her duties.

Sam is alert. "Something wrong?"

"She's showing signs of expedited healing." Bruce looks down at her.

"That's... good. Right?" He asks.

In fact, the bruising on her face seems almost gone already. Bruce rises for a closer look. "It could be. As long as she doesn't go bulletproof."

"I'm just glad she's okay." Sam takes Jen's hand. "You owe me pie."

Her hand seems strong against his. Oddly so, all things considered.

Bruce moves closer. The bruising is definitely off her face now. Curiously, he peaks under a smaller bandage. There's no sign of the cut that the stitches in her skin should be holding.

Sam raises his head. It almost feels like her hand is growing as he holds it. "Uh."

"Damn it. Damn it." Bruce pulls away, fists clenched. But it's too late, the damage is done. He's saved her life, but at what cost?

Natasha sees a strange tint come over her skin. "You should call the doctor back."

The transformation continues. Jen gains more size, bandages tearing. Luckily the lose hospital gown accommodates it. She suddenly awakes and begins to scream as her muscles bulge.

Sam, feeling helpless, screams. "Someone help her!"

"Jen! You need to calm, to breathe." Bruce goes back to her, trying to give her his own techniques.  
The transformation completes and she leans forward, breathing heavy. Her dark hair hangs around her face.

Sam wraps his arms around her. "Hush, girl. You're okay. You're gonna be okay." He looks at Bruce. "Right?"

"As much as I am?" Bruce is just as unsettled.

Jen looks at her hands, clenched in the blankets. "What. What happened?"

Everyone, especially Bruce, are amazed at her clarity in Hulk form.

Natasha is the one who answers. "There was an accident. You lost a lot of blood. They gave you some of Bruce's to keep you alive."

She raises her hand. "I... I'm not sure what to make of this."

Bruce clears his throat. "It must be the gamma radiation, but it seems to be less extreme. Possibly because of it's time in my body." He looks down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not making court Monday, am I?"

Sam shakes his head. "I'm gonna go with no. How do you feel?"

"Hungry. And I kind of want to punch that bus."

"That sounds about right." Bruce sighs.

Her boyfriend looks at her. She's bigger. More muscular. Green. Even her hair and eyes are green. But she's still Jen. "I think I suddenly know how Bucky feels."

Jen blinks. "Obsessed with your kids?"

Bruce has begun pacing and turns to Natasha. "We should head back. Maybe Tony can help mW figure out how to fix this."

Natasha nods. "We should wrap a blanket around her. Don't need this getting out."  
Sam shakes his head at Jen. "Feeling inferior compared to his lady."

She shakes her head.

Bruce goes about getting some clothing for Jen, including pants a hoodie. "Okay, since you're good enough to move, I think we should get you to the more advanced avenger facilities."

Jen looks over. "You mean you want to science me."

"Uh. Yeah."

"You gotta, Jen." Sam tells her softly. "We need to be sure there won't be any other side effects."

"Alright. I'm sure Tony will have a brilliant nick name for me." She moves to put the clothing on over her hospital gown.

"Baby, I'm just glad you're okay." Honestly, after all the worrying, he looks worse then Jen does.

She looks at her hands and then down (?!) at him. "Am I, though?"

"You're alive. That's something." He takes her hand. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight until Tony sicks his robots on me."

"Make sure I have a camera when that happens."

Natasha assures her she'll make sure of it.

"Come on, guys. The longer we're here, the more people are going to be curious about the injured gringa." Bruce reminds them.

They head to the airstrip. Sam and Jen ride with Bruce. Natasha follows in the other jet.

Jen still seems more confused than anything with her new body. It's especially obvious in how she keeps breaking things, not knowing her own strength.

"It's okay." Sam tells her. "We'll figure this out. Or, I guess, the super scientists will."

"This really wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted to better understand what Bruce was going through." She tries to joke but she just sounds frustrated.

Her cousin can only apologize again.

Tony swivels around his chair when they walk in. "Holy Jolly Green Giantess, Batman. That's new."

Jen crosses her arms. "You don't sound like a genius right now."

He stands and approaches her. "Just caught off guard." He walks around her slowly as he asks Bruce what happened. Taking it all in, he nods his understanding.

Bruce shakes his head. "We need to run tests. Maybe we can reverse it, or at least make it stable. She doesn't seem to be able to revert, even."

"She is here." Jen reminds them.

"She is impressive." Tony says. "Sorry. You. You're impressive. Body of a hulk but the mind of regular you. Is it really because the radiation was diluted? Or is it because you have no buried psychological issues?"

"I still punch real hard, science monkey." Jen reminds him.

"I suspect it's the method of delivery." Bruce offers. "My body had already altered it safe biologically, and then it slowly penetrated her cells while she was injured and healing. So instead of changing whole cells, the cells rebuilt using the gamma particles. At least, I'm guessing something like that."

"Interesting hypothesis." There is a gleam in Tony's eyes. "Let's run some tests."

"Right. Sorry, Jen." Soon she's hooked to half a dozen machines and being hit by a barrage of questions.

"Hey!" Sam's eyes are dark with anger. "She's a woman not a rat. Show some respect."

Tony holds his hands up. "Okay. Sorry. We will. It's just a very unique case."

"Just do the tests, don't fight." Jen requests.

Sam apologizes. "Can I get you anything?"

"A chair." She sighs.

He goes to grab one and wheel it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She's finding it hard yo be patient with all this, but she tries. There's just so much anger now inside her.

Tony scrutinizes her the way he did Bruce when they first met. Then he does one of his favorite experiments. He pokes her with one of the metal instruments and looks for a reaction.

She glares at him. "You know I can probably break you in half, now."

He looks at Bruce for confirmation. "Shorter temper?"

Bruce gives him a small shake of the head. "Fresher transformation."

They attach wireless sensors to her head and heart. In the end she looks like she's going to star in a motion capture film. Tony verifies that the machines are picking up her readings. "Okay. I think it's time someone checked out the new spa."

That earns him a small glare from Bruce. "Because my readings are ever any different?" He shakes his head and goes to take a blood sample. This has to be done carefully, so her body doesn't interpret it as harm.

Tony starts scrutinizing him, too. "No, because I want to see Jen's readings when she's in a relaxed state. See if they're any different."

"See if she'll revert?" It's true she hasn't exactly been relaxed since the hospital.

"I am very okay with that." Jen offers.

"See? She's okay with that." Tony's voice has surprisingly little smugness in it. He turns to Jen. "You take your bird to the spa. I highly recommend the sauna followed by a dip in the cold pool. We don't have any masseuses yet, but Helga is programmed to mimic some basic techniques if you're interested." He shrugs. "Or you can make sweet sweet love to Sam and see how you feel in the afterglow. Whatever you want." He waves his hand around. "Whatever gets you relaxed."

The suggestion earns him a couple glares, but once they have Jen unhooked, she seems okay with checking it out. The only problem? She has nothing that fits anymore, no swimsuit for the pool.

"I've seen you naked before." Sam points out as gently as he can. "And I can be naked, too, if that helps."

"It's not you I'm worried about." She points out as she nods to the ceiling. "And, really, at this point even I haven't seen me naked."

Sam nods. "You know in some olden times the ladies would wear a gown when they bathed. Maybe we can put you in a robe or something." He shrugs.

She takes a breath. "It's okay. I'll just have to take it slow. Start with a robe in the sauna and we'll see from there."

"Okay. Do you want me there? Or would you feel better alone."

This one's tough. The answer is yes to both options. Finally, she decides to go alone. "I think I need to get comfortable with this first."

"Okay." He leans up to kiss her cheek. "I'm here henever you're ready."

"Thank you." She gives him a hug, fighting to keep it gentle.

He waits for her to walk away, not wanting her to see him walking away as though leaving her.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Now that she isn't crying about her tummy as much, Steve has decided Sarah is the best thing ever. He's developed a technique of holding her in one arm while answering emails and going over Intel on his computer or while cooking or just about anything else he finds himself doing. The few times he can't carry her, he happily slings her across his chest with their fabric carrier.

"You're going to spoil her." Loki warns. "She's already insisting to be carried most of the time."

"Well, she _is_ a princess, even if she's not in line for a throne. Isn't that right?" He kisses her head and opens his next fan letter.

Loki rolls her eyes. "Well it's time for the princess to be fed. Hand her over." She holds out her arms. "You can have her back when I'm done."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve carefully hands their daughter off. "We dare not argue with prince mother."

Sarah is already reaching for her mother's breast. "Well someone is hungry. Let me get comfortable first, little one." Loki sits in a comfortable chair before raising her shirt and lowering the bra cup. "My, someone has her father's appetite."

Steve smiles as he watches them. "She's going to be a big, strong girl. And clever like her mother, I'm sure. You can tell by how steadily she can focus on you already."

Loki runs a hand over Sarah's head. She was afraid she wouldn't love this little girl. She's not afraid anymore. She's not even that jealous of Steve's affection for the child. "It's good she's focused. She'll need to be clever with parents like us." She looks up at Steve. "I was thinking of starting work again. Just part time and only what I can do from home."

"As long as you don't push yourself." He agrees. He's even taken to working from home three days a week, and has been grateful for not having any missions.

"I won't. I promise. I don't like how you've been handled in my absence. The Avengers need to be taking more of a stand than you have." She shakes her head. "Did you know your government has introduced a bill to get rid of the Department of Education in 2018? Can you imagine?" She fears for her daughter's education. If she needs to, she'll home school the child to make sure she has a proper education. But she knows that isn't an option for most people.

Steve sighs. "Yes, and I've written my congress man and advised others to do the same on my blog thingy. But I'm a soldier, not a politician."

"I'm not asking you to be. But your blog isn't being publicized enough." She tells him. "More importantly, the Avengers' school program should be highlighted."

"Well, if you believe that strongly." Steve smiles. Loki's kind of hot when she gets all socially conscious and motivated.

"I do. This is our daughter's future we're talking about."

Steve nods. "Don't forget Alice. Or Becky and Lina."

"I won't."

Sarah yawns, sleepy now that she's full. She reaches a hand towards her mother's face.

Loki leans in and kisses the little palm. "Ready for your nap? Do we dare let daddy do it? He may decide not to put you down."

Steve makes a face. "I'll put _you_ down, mommy."

She smiles at him with more than a hint of lasciviousness. "Promise?"

"Once Sarah's down." Steve winks.

Loki lowers her shirt and takes Sarah upstairs to her room. Every so often she checks to see if Steve is following them. He follows so far, but when Loki turns to Sarah's room, Steve continues to theirs.

After giving her daughter a kiss, she sets her down. "That's my girl. You sleep now. Mommy and daddy will be in the next room if you need us." She waves her fingers then walks out, gently closing the door behind her. Then she heads to the master bedroom to see what surprise if any Steve has for her.

He hasn't had time to do much, but the blankets are turned down and several candles have been lit. He's also gotten out some massage oil, which is always a welcome suggestion.

She smiles when she sees it. "How is it that you always make me feel special?" She wraps her arms around him. "Even when you're neglecting me for my daughter."

"Your daughter is precious to me precisely because she is yours." He reminds her as he gently lifts her and places her on the bed.

"She's ours." Loki takes off her shirt.

Steve smiles. "Yes, yes she is." He kisses her neck before he starts to rub it.

She tilts her head to give him more room. "Mmm."

"Is it difficult?" He teases light as he adds oil and continues rubbing. "Difficult being the centre of the universe for two of us?"

"You are the sun, starlight. That makes you the center of, well, the solar system at least." No one touches her like Steve.

"But it's you we keep coming to, you who brings us life."

She strokes his cheek. "I wasn't really alive until I met you." She smiles. "The moment I saw you without the helmet, I was gone."

"Pretty sure you were handcuffed, actually." Steve teases and unclips her bra so his hands can move down.

"I was. All part of the plan." She inhales sharply when his fingers flutter over her nipple. "You made me want to abandon it. To throw myself at your mercy. But I couldn't." She moves her leg to rub against his cock. "I can now."

Steve takes a sharp breath in. "Pretty sure it's me at your mercy. Probably always was."

She shakes her head. "Impossible."

"You've seen yourself, right? All fine lines and perfect angles? Very hard to focus." His mouth moves in for a nipple now.

Her fingers comb through his hair as arousal wets her. "Steve."

He glances up. "Yes, my darling?"

She looks deep into his eyes. "I need you."

"In what way, love?"

"Every way. But right now, I need your lips between my legs."

He chuckles. "Happy to oblige, ma'am." A few deft movements have her pants down and him kneeling between her legs.

"By Yggdrasil your mouth is amazing." She holds one of his hands over her breast.

He'd say something, but he's a bit busy. Instead he gives her breast a squeeze.

"Are you hard? Tell me you're hard." It almost sounds like she's begging.

"I'm certainly getting there." He sucks on her labia. "Did you want something different?"

"Yes." She licks her lips then turns around. Now on all fours, she looks over her shoulder at him. "Use me."

He huffs a laugh. "Such a needy thing." He gives her ass a firm slap before removing his pants. He lets her wait in her impatience as he gets the condom on before finally moving behind her and using his hands to hold her open for himself.

"You're cruel." She wants him so much she aches with it.

"I'm simply building anticipation." He enters. Slowly.

She whimpers with the feel of him.

He gently rubs her lower back. "You doing okay? I know you're still a bit sensitive, so let me know if it's too much."

"It's fine. It's wonderful." She pushes against him.

"Good." His rhythm is smooth and steady, following her silent suggestions but never going too fast or hard.

Her fingers dig into the sheets. She whimpers with each breath. "I love you."

"You too." He leans in, kissing her shoulders and neck.

She moans with the change in angle. Her movements become more insistent. "There."

With a slight nod he focuses on that spot, trying to bring her all possible pleasure.

She shudders in her ecstasy before falling forward onto the bed. Mouth open, her hot heavy breath hits the sheets.

Steve falls with her, though he quickly rolls off. "Wow."

She turns to look at him. "Did you... Did you finish?"

"If not for the condom, the proof would be all over your back." He assures her.

"Good." She leans over and kisses him. "Good." She smiles. "Bloody fucking amazing."

Steve laughs. "Glad to be of service."

Loki scootches over and rests against him. "I like having you at home during the day."

"You always like having me at home." Steve reminds her gently.

"This is true." She traces his ribs with her fingers. "Except when you're moody." She smiles.

He wrinkles his nose. "I don't get moody."

"Oh. No. Of course not. I meant when _I'm_ moody."

"Uh-huh." He kisses her head. "Pretty sure that's when you want me most."

"Well that depends entirely on the type of mood I'm in." She kisses his chest.

"Always Steve mood."

Loki rests her chin on his sternum. "Is that what you call it? Or are you implying that all of my moods revolve around wanting you."

"I'm saying I always want you in Steve mood." He gives her a squeeze.

"Oh. I see." She gives him a very Loki smile. 

He grins back. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you. So are you."

"I especially love the thing you've done with your hair." Steve teases before messing it up.

She closes her eyes until he's done. "It's called post-coital chic.

"You should do it more often."

"I think you mean we."

"Should have your hair?" Steve tilts his head.

Loki sticks her tongue out at him. "Yes. We should have my hair." She blows air at his face, and his hair grows long like hers. "There. That's better."

Steve glances up at the bangs in his eyes. "Cute, babe."

"Indeed you are." She leans forward and kisses him.

He gets a tiny bit of revenge by making that kiss especially wet.

She laughs in the middle of it. "What are you doing?"

"I think the kids these days call the raspberries?"

"I thought a raspberry was bzt." The last part is a farting noise made with her mouth.

"Well, that's what I was doing." He explains. "But your mouth was in the way."

Her eyes narrow at him. "It's a good thing you're so cute."

He chuckles.

Loki moves her hand as though doing a Jedi mind trick. "You're hair is not that long." And with that it returns to its former style.

He laughs more. "You are still amazing."

"Never forget that." She lays her head down and closes her eyes.

"I won't." He promises, holding her close.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Maria Hill takes a breath to try to calm herself. "Well then I would suggest you remind Secretary Mattis that the Avengers is a private institution that is now affiliated with the United Nations. We don't take our orders from him. And if the administration decides to separate themselves from the U.N., they will be separating themselves from us also." She slams the phone down. Then she picks it back up and slams it down again repeatedly.

"Breaking it will not make those on the other end any more sensible." Storm smiles, leaning against the doorframe, hand posed to knock. "May I disturb your frustration?"

"Please." She waves to woman inside. "How can I help you?"

Storm walks, taking the chair across from Maria. Something in her manner makes the act seem regal. She crosses her hands on her knee. "I was hoping to organize some type of social event, and I understand you had a large part in getting the open communication between centres in some of the previous parties."

"I did. What sort of event were you thinking?"

"Something between the avengers and the Xavier school, I just have not decided exactly what yet." She shrugs one shoulder.

"I'd be happy to help." Maria tells her.

"Thank you." Storm smiles warmly. "Do you think a tournament of some sort would work?"

"You kidding? With all of the competitive personalities we have?" Maria chuckles. "It's gotta be something where having powers isn't an advantage."

She nods. "I shall make a list of options. Would you be willing to help me narrow them down, once I have them?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to help." Her eyes glance at the phone. "It'll be a nice distraction. Maybe the recruits can help."

"I'm not certain I want that much trouble." A playful smile graces her lips.

Maria laughs. "I know what you mean."

Storm nods. "They are quite a mix. I do not envy those teaching."

She looks at the woman across from her. "Come on, Storm. Surely your school has had some strange mixes of its own."

"Fair enough, but in that situation they're able to spread out to their own groups more." She tilts her head. "Though I do like the idea of avoiding cliques."

"I hear ya. But yeah, whatever you need from me. I'm even happy to help you brainstorm." She rubs her neck where she feels tight.

Storm notes it. "To me it appears your brain is stormed out. I was thinking to try the masseuse Carol suggested to me, since my regular is not here. Perhaps you would care to check it out with me?"

"Oh that sounds amazing. I wish I had time."

"Make time."

Maria smiles. "Send me the details. I'll see what I can do."

"Better." Storm chuckles. "All work and no play..."

"Makes Jack a dull boy?"

"Precisely. And we can't have that." Storm waves a single finger.

"If I start seeing creepy twins, I promise I'll take a break." Maria promises.

"Luckily, they live on separate continents."

Her brow furrows as she tries to figure out who Storm is talking about. A smile emerges when she gets it. "To be fair, only one is weird. The other is fast."

Storm chuckles. "I don't know, they both have a little weird to them. He simply makes up for it with good taste in women."

She laughs. "Yeah. I can agree with that."

"His girlfriend." Storm adds. "Was my masseuse."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"She is a close friend. It was a bit sad when she decided to stay." She shrugs.

Maria gives her a sympathetic smile. "Well, we can blame Pietro for that, too, I guess."

"Her happiness?" Storm smiles. "I'm happy to blame him for being good."

"And what about your happiness, Storm? Are you liking it here? Or are you itching to go back to the Xavier School."

"I enjoy it, but it is not home."

Maria nods. "Can't say I understand. I was an army brat growing up. Home was wherever we happened to be."

"My youth was spent wandering, as well. Xavier's is the first place I've felt this way." Storm admits.

"That must have been... strange."

She nods. "Somewhat. But I have had many experiences to grow from."

"I bet." Maria waits to see if there is anything else Storm needed.

Storm slowly rises,holding out her hand. "I will call about the masseuse and get you the details as soon as I have them. Perhaps we can do dinner as well?"

Maria rises quickly, her military training evident in even that movement. She takes Storm's hand. "Sounds great. I look forward to it."

"As do I."

She waits until her visitor has left before sitting back down and returning to her work.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Ba." Lina holds the block out for her daddy.

"Thank you." He enunciates as he takes it. He makes a show of looking at it then hands it back.

She makes a face and pushes it back toward him. "Da bear."

"Okay. I'll keep it." He sets it down next to his leg before returning his focus to his computer. It's on the coffee table. He's on the floor next to his daughters. He's looking up publishers to submit his book to. The ones he already sent were usually rejected when he refused to turn it into a Steve Rogers-focused tell all.

Lina doesn't seem happy about this and slaps her hand against his thigh. "Da. Da!"

He looks over. "What? What?" He says it just like she called him.

"Back." She points at it.

"I just tried to give it back. You didn't want it." But he picks it up and hands it to her. "Here you go."

"No." She holds it in his hand. "Daddy."

"Yes, Lina, my precious angel?" He adds the last as a reminder to himself. "You just want me to hold it?"

"No."

He sighs. "Then what do you want?"

Carol places a coffee by his hand. "Say the name when you give it back. Apparently that's how Jess was trying to help their words."

"Ba. Da bear. Ba." Lina's little hand holds ones out.

He takes the second one. Then he hands the first one back. "Block."

"Ba." She coos happily and goes back to playing.

"Thanks, auntie Jizz." Carol sits on the floor, long legs stretching out to the sides. "So has Matt's near death crisis hit the avenger gossip circles yet or do I still have best friend privilege?"

"You kidding? It's everywhere." He's hands are back on his computer. "It was Steve who told us, remember? And he heard from America. Her and Babydoll's absence had to be explained. It's everywhere."

"No, no I mean." She waves a hand in the air. "I was thinking that like mid life crisis, you know when a guy hits an age and wonders what he's doing so he buys a tiny convertible, but it came out wrong. Clearly."

He gives her a look. "Clearly." His eyes go back to the screen. "Most people still don't know about his old night job. So I'd say the dropping of it hasn't gotten around."

"How about his returning to the legal biz? Their new office opens tomorrow. Jess is throwing a party for it and everything." She leans forward, her tee falling open at the neck.

He looks at her again. "Aren't you the one with the gossip network? More people talk to you than me."

"Yes, Mr antisocial." She sticks out her tongue.

"I'm not antisocial." He pouts.

Carol tilts her head, eyebrow going up.

"I'm not. I was always trying to drag Steve out."

"When have you gone out lately? Even with Steve?" She picks up Becky who's crawled over to her. "Honeymoon doesn't count."

"Steve is in another city. And we have kids now. It's different." He finishes typing the letter. "Besides, Clint and I go have beers every so often."

Carol pouts slightly. "You should've used that as an excuse to suggest we go to Jess's party. Storm offered to sit, even."

He looks at her with confusion. "I thought going to Jess' party was a given."

"Oh. Well then." She smiles. "We're good."

He tries not to laugh. "As far as babysitter, I thought we might hire Nikki down the street. She babysits for a few of the neighborhood families."

Carol considers. "Sure, if you like her."

Bucky grabs his phone and messes with it. "Here is her page on the babysitting site." He hands the phone over to her.

Studies it then nods. "Good references. I'm good."

"Good." He takes his phone back and sends her a message. Then he looks at Carol. "Are you feeling neglected?"

"Not neglected, no." She kisses Becky's hand, making the little girl squeal in joy. "Just missing how I was spoiled on our honeymoon."

"Welcome to real life, doll. Sorry it sucks." He presses his lips together and reads over the letter.

She frowns slightly. He seems especially grumpy, and she doesn't like it. "Have you considered self publishing?"

"Yeah. Seems like a headache."

"And this isn't?"

"They already have relationships with printers and marketers and bookstores." He carefully shuts the laptop. "Sorry." He gets up and heads to the kitchen to check on dinner.

She sighs, watching him go, and turns to the girls. "How do I help daddy?"

Lina hands her a block.

"Thank you. Block." Carol hands it back.

"Bock." The tiny hand takes it back.

"Yes. Good girl." Carol smiles. "This really is a block, isn't it?"

Bucky walks back in. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." He sits back down and starts building a tower with Lina's blocks.

Becky leaves Carol's lap to crawl over and play with them, kicking her little feet before she manages to sit up again. Carol smiles as it gives her an idea. "What about starting a kick starter?"

He looks at her. "Well that would help with upfront costs, but I still don't..." He gives a little smile. "Thanks for trying to help, doll. I appreciate it. And I love you even if I can't spoil you like I did in Europe."

"Hey." She gets up, moving to crouch beside him, and pushes the hair away from his face. "Find out the cost to self publish, make that the kick starter price. Set prizes line autographed photos of me you and Steve, previews of the first chapter, at $50 you get the book and everything before. I'll go on Jimmy's show to talk about something avengery and accidentally bring it up. There's more magazine requests I'll agree to them only if they let me talk about it. You have an amazing story and no one else can tell it like you. You were mentored by the great Tracy Burke and if she were still here, she'd have those publishers begging for you."

He nods. "But not until I figure out a budget and how much I'll actually need to raise to make a profit."

"Okay." She pulls him in for a kiss.

He looks at her. "You sure you're okay?"

"Mmn. A little worried about you and maybe needing a few cuddles, but good otherwise. Really." Her arms go around his shoulders.

He nods as he takes hold of her hips. "Scary words, doll."

Carol smiles. "Scary words."

Their moment is interrupted by a certain pair of twins trying to squeeze into that hug with them.

Bucky laughs. "Come on in here." They help the girls get between them. Then he peppers them with kisses.

"We're so lucky." Carol smiles at her family.

He can't help but agree even as the girls are using him as a jungle gym. "Nalgas!" Becky squeals when her father puts his hand on her butt to keep her from falling down.

He looks at his wife. "I'm starting to think their aunts are a bad influence."

Carol laughs loudly. "Their aunts are amazing. They've helped us through so much."

"Very true." The last word is jumbled when Lina puts her hand on his mouth.

"Lina-bean." Carol warns gently. "You may regret that."

Becky bounces and reaches for her sister. "Top. Da bear kiss."

Lina's hand drops as she leans forward to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. She makes a face and rubs her mouth. "Scuffy."

"Scuffy!" Becky repeats and pats Bucky's cheek.

"Handsome." Carol tries to correct.

Bucky smiles. "Do you want daddy to shave? But mommy likes daddy scruffy."

"Handom." Becky repeats, then seems to think. "Unca Scut handom."

Bucky tries to translate. "Uncle Scott? Do we know...Oh!" He laughs. "Duh. Scott. Uncle Scott is funny."

"Unca Scut no scuff." Lina states. "Sof."

"Scott? ...Lang?" Carol furrows her brow. "When was the last time you saw him?"  
"Hep unca Matt." Becky explains while using get dad to climb onto the couch.

Bucky nods. "We went to lunch the other day. Another ding to your 'Bucky doesn't go out' theory by the way. And yeah, he's helping Matt and Jess with stuff."

"Okay, you have friends. I surrender." She raises her hands.

He sticks his tongue put at her but pulls it back when Lina tries to grab it.

Carol chuckles. "Well -my- friend Bobbie says that the remaining Hydra contingents have all clamped down since Madame Hydra was taken. I think we've finally gotten all their top tier goons."

"Good." He puts Lina on the couch next to Becky.

"Goo gir!" Becky declares, clapping.

"Maybe." Carol tilts her head. "We'll have to make sure no one new gets ideas with the power vacuum."

"Can we just bask in the win for once?"

She smiles and presses her nose into his neck. "You still danced during the war, didn't you?'

"Yeah. Not often." He takes her hand.

"So you could face what was coming but still celebrate victories?"

He looks at her. "So I could forget everything and pretend life was still normal."

"Normal to a child born in wartime is bombing." She points out, nose brushing his. "We decide our normal and our happy."

"I feel like we've gotten off topic somehow."

Carol chuckles. "Can't help it when I look in your eyes. All I see is me and you and a long future together."

He smiles. "Good girl." There is of course a kiss after that.

Despite the girls laughing and playing on the couch, carol pulls him closer for another.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt stands in front of the building and touches the plaque. He still has the old one in his desk - Nelson and Murdock. This one says Law Office of Matt Murdock and Drew Investigations. He takes a breath.

Jess is inside already, tidying, getting things ready. Most of the changes she's made have been the aesthetic kind that Matt likely won't notice at all - colours, window dressings - though the main room's furniture has also changed significantly. When it's not emptied for social gatherings like it is today, it's cozy with couches to make customers more comfortable and trusting. Said furniture is currently in the basement with the landlord's permission. Jess paying him 6 months in advance certainly made him more willing to accommodate. Tonight's guest list didn't hurt, either.

Heading inside, he's thankful she chose a paint that has minimal fumes. He smiles at the smell of the food. "We ready?"

"I am." She turns from her preparations to look him over. "Oh, come here." She straightens his collar and the lines of his jacket. Her dress - a form fitting red number that cuts mid thigh and has long sleeves but a back that is completely open to her waist - is much too close cut to worry about such things.

"Do I pass inspection?" He gives her a small smile.

"You do, but your suit?" She teases him as she pulls him into a kiss.

He chuckles against her lips. "Other than my suit, are we all ready for the party?"

"We don't have guests yet, but they should start coming soon." She tugs on his jacket once more. "I do hate when you're dressed."

"Should I get naked? I'm not sure our guests would appreciate that."

"The ones with taste would." She giggles and nips at his chin.

He chuckles. "Well I think I'll spare the others."

Her hands slip under her coat to pull him close. "Their loss. Now give us one more kiss before you put your glasses on."

He gives her a kiss they'll both remember for the duration of the party.

"Later." She promises almost silently as she pulls away. They both know it's as much threat as promise.

Foggy is the first to arrive and Jess greets him with honest glee. (To Marci's usual disgruntlement.) Other guests aren't long after.

Some of the more notables include several high-ranking police officers, the mayor, a few curious reporters, and even a short cameo by Jeri Hogarth to wish Jess luck and to see Foggy's Matt for herself. And of course, Carol and Bucky are there for support. Clint and Scott make it, too.

Matt wears his sunglasses the entire time. He's very softspoken and kind. He tells Ms. Hogarth that she definitely got the better lawyer by hiring Foggy. It makes his best friend blush and Marci smile proudly.

"Maybe I'll let you have Matt if he decides to go back to being a big time scary lawyer. Maybe." Jess adds the tease as she gives her long time lawyer a handshake and chaste kiss to the cheek. "Until then, we'll be happy to help you with the little stuff you deem yourself too good for. What was the word? Oh yeah, people not able to spend five figures."

Hogarth just rolls her eyes, used to these sorts of jibes from both this Jess and the one who works for her.

"The ones Foggy doesn't take on pro bono." Matt adds.

Jess chuckles. "I'll leave you to talk lawyer. I see a couple of guys looking completely out of place."  
Marci seems pleased. "Guess she doesn't feel up to playing with our keen legal minds tonight."

Matt smiles. "Don't let her fool you. She's smarter than all of us."  
Foggy leans forward and fake whispers. "I think Marci is feeling a little jealous."

It earns Foggy a slap to the arm and Marci gets slightly pouty. "There's nothing to be jealous of."  
In another corner of the room, Jess is stealing hugs from all her avenger boys who came. (She definitely counts Carol in that.) "Thank you. For so much. For being here."

Clint lifts her with his hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"We all are." Carol adds around a mouthful of springroll she quickly swallows.

"Please don't choke." Bucky requests. "The place looks great, Jess."

She smiles and gets a hug from him. "Thank you. I could've left it, but I wanted to put people in a different state if mind. Plus it's a new start for us, in a way. We can't be weighed down by the past."

"Very true." Scott says. "I would have loved it if my lawyer had had an office like this. It's very homey."

"Well, once someone's seeking our services, they're probably feeling a bit nervous." She smiles and straightens Scott's tie. "Have I mentioned you have firmly placed yourself in my top ten favourite people forever?"

He smiles. "Really?" He smiles at everyone else. "You heard that, right? Top 10. Cool."

Jess chuckles. "Seriously, though, if you ever need a favour? I'm your girl."

"Ooh. That's big. Even I haven't gotten that." Carol winks at Scott even as Jess elbows her.

"I'm honored." Scott assures her.

But then it's Jess's turn to squeak as she gets slapped on the ass. "Carol. I will end you."

"Ladies." Bucky warns. "If you're going to fight, I suggest you take it outside and sell tickets."

"That's not happening. Now you stop hiding in your friends and go romance some customers." Carol takes Jess firmly by the shoulders and pushes her out to the crowd. Jess takes two clumsy steps before she straightens herself and walks with as much dignity as she can muster.

She's surprised when she sees Jessica Jones walk through the door. The woman is in her usual jeans and black leather jacket. She heads straight for the drinks. She quickly moves up to join her fellow Jess. "Vodka's to the right. Scotch is in Matt's office."

"And Matt's office is..." She looks around.

"Come on." Jess escorts her through the door and fetches the bottle. "You get it when you tell me why you're being social."

"Just scoping out the competition." She reaches for the bottle.

Jess passes it over easily. "It's the same thing I've always done just with a shiny new wrapper. You know that."

She pours herself a large drink. "Okay so maybe I was curious about your boy toy."

"A) not a toy and b) most definitely not a boy. That, my dear, is a real life man. One of the few I've ever come across." She slides up onto Matt's desk and pats the spot beside her, inviting Jones to sit with her.

She plops down. "That good, huh? I had one of those." Her drink disappears in a single swallow.

"Had? You forget him on the bus or something?"

"Or something." She looks over at the lawyers. "It's like they stepped out of some tv show."

Jess laughs. "A bit, yeah. We'd probably just be a podcast or something. Nobody wants to watch snarky independent losers no matter how pretty."

"I don't know. I think we could give those real housewives a run for their money." Jones gives a half smile and pours two drinks. She hands one to Jess. "I've heard rumors. Scientific experiments and the like. You okay?"

Jess takes a swallow. "Rumours? Please, my whole life story got leaked in the SHIELD internet dump a few years back. You finally look me up?"

"Please. Like I care enough about you to look you up." Her smile is teasing. If Drew doesn't want to talk about what she brought back and cremated, she's not going to press the issue.

"Well, if you did, I can tell you that there was stuff even kept off the computer." She lightly bumps her friend. "Let's just say there was a reason SHIELD sent me on so many super human related cases."

Jones's brown eyes slide over to her. "You coming out to me, Drew?"

"Well, I suppose it's only fair." She looks at her glass. "We freaks need to stick together."

They clink glasses. "Here's to all the freaks named Jess." She notices Carol. "And their peppy blonde best friends."

"Get yourself a brooding boyfriend and we could be twins." Jess teases softly. "And say hi to Carol before you go. You know she misses you, and worries."

"Boyfriends are too much trouble." She'd make an exception for Luke Cage if she ever saw him again though.

Jess nods. "That they are. That's why Carol has a husband and I have a partner." Through the glass of the office, she sees someone enter that she definitely did not invite or expect. Claire. She goes on alert even if she's not sure she needs to be.

Jones sees her, too. Her eyebrow rises. "That nurse sure does get around."

"Apparently helped save my life once. Helped Matt more than once with embarrassing falls. He can be awfully stubborn and proud in spite of being blind." Jess adds the last mostly to cover for Matt. "He had a small interest once, but friendship happened. It's been a few months since they've been face to face. I hear she's unemployed and staying with her mum in Harlem. Should we say hi or keep drinking?"

"You know I'll vote for drinking every time." She sighs. "But I suppose we should say hi."

Claire has just given Matt his greeting hug as the two women walk up and she can't help a smile. "If it isn't no questions and sleeping beauty. What are you two doing here?"

"Ms Temple, I'm happy to finally meet you properly. I'm Jessica Drew." She offers her hand to the nurse.

Claire nods and shakes that hand as everything clicks in place. "Me too. I've heard a lot about you. Well, a lot on the Matt scale."

That makes Jess chuckle. "I know how that goes. Matt, the woman with me is my friend Jessica Jones. Turns out she also knows Claire. Jonesy, this is Matthew Murdock."

Matt holds out his hand just to the left of her. "Nice to meet you."

Jones takes it. "Likewise." She turns to Claire. "I heard there was alcohol here." Her lips almost looks like she has a sardonic smile. It's hard to tell.

"You heard correctly." The lawyer confirms even though by the smell on her breath he knows she already found it. "Your..." He doesn't want to say boss. "Hogarth was just here. She had to leave. But Foggy is here. I understand you've met."

She scans the room and sees the familiar face. "Yeah."

Realizing there isn't going to be anything else, he tilts his head toward the nurse. "Claire, I heard you quit your job. I was surprised."

"I doubt that." She chuckles. "What can I say, I'd rather be financially bankrupt than morally so."

"Sorry. It's definitely their loss."

Foggy comes up. "Claire!" He gives hey a big hug.

"Hello, Foggy." She laughs. "You still hanging around this loser?"

"Not as often as I used to." He looks over and is surprised to see Jones. "Oh hey. Two Jess's's's. Nice to see you again, Ms Jones."

Her eyebrows rise as if asking if this guy is for real. "Hey." That's all she says.

"Don't worry, I'm still his favourite Jess." Drew teases her.

"Thank goodness for that."

"I may not be a ray of fucking sunshine like my darling ms Dancers." She nods toward Carol who seems to be charming the mayor with some story. "But I do excel at distractions." As if to prove her point, Jess holds up Foggy's wallet.

"Nicely done. I usually just do this." Jones grabs the wallet out of her hand.

Foggy looks between them. "Uh, can I have that back please? Matt, they took my wallet."

Matt smiles. "Ladies, Foggy's a good guy. Mind giving him back his wallet?"

Jones shrugs. She looks inside it, takes out two large bills, and hands it back. She hands one of the bills to Drew.

Foggy stares. "No. Please. Keep the money. My treat."

Jess goes to tuck hers in her dress until she remembers she's not wearing a bra. Then she slides over to slip it into Matt's pocket. "Hold that for me."

"Sure." He's trying hard not to laugh. "Don't you miss this, Claire?"

Claire shakes her head in amusement. "This is all new to me."

"Doesn't have to be." Foggy says then smiles at Marci across the room.

She tilts her head and gives it another shake. "I don't know. I happen to be aware of the sort of trouble lawyers and private investigators can get in to."

"Says the woman that's been seen hanging around Luke Cage before he was arrested." Jess's voice is soft but sure.

Jones reacts. It's barely perceptible, but Matt can hear it in her heart beat and her breathing. She looks more closely at Claire.

Claire shrugs. "He needed a friend. I was there."

"I just think it's a bit hypocritical." Jess holds up her hand. "I'd think he would be a lot more dangerous than any of us."

Jones looks at her. "Seriously?"

"You ever stand beside someone bullets bounce off of? I can show you the scar, if you want."

"It's fine." Claire lowers her head. "I get it, and you're right. It's unfair of me to say you're too dangerous as an excuse."

Foggy clears his throat. "At least he can't get hurt as easily as some."

Jess looks over toward Carol again. "Just means they leave more destruction in the wake of their attempt."

Claire's eyes follow hers. "I guess that's experience talking. You've seen her through a lot haven't you?"

"Mmhmmn. If you want to love a hero, you've got to be really willing to break your own heart. Every one of us takes a risk just by getting out of bed in the morning. But heroes, they're aware of the risks they're taking. If you're their friend, you've got to believe in them. If they feel you don't believe in them or think they're crazy, you might as well be pointing a gun at them yourself." Jess's hand curls around Matt's as she speaks. "They're the most vulnerable people in the world."

Foggy frowns, feeling chastized by Jess' words. "I better go check on Marci. It was nice to see you again Jess. You, too, Claire. Don't be a stranger."

"I'll try." She's quieter, also feeling chastised. "I guess it's easier since I'm only helping out at mom's restaurant."

Jones sees that Carol is alone and goes to say hello before someone else does. She wishes Jess and Matt good luck before she does.

"Wow. You sure can break up a crowd." Claire looks at Jess.

Jess shrugs and moves closer to Matt. "I'm sorry. I tend to speak my mind. Especially when I know how important you've been to my Matt and then you go and dismiss him unfairly. I don't care if he's okay with it. I'm not."

"I'm sorry. I know you're doing the right thing, Matt." Claire crosses her arms. "I just hate seeing you hurt."

"That's actually not going to be a problem anymore actually." He tells her. "I'm a full time lawyer now. I wouldn't need you anymore even if you were still around."

"Oh." Claire isn't sure how to take that.  
"Matt, we should probably talk to the mayor before he leaves." Jess takes his arm. "Claire, you're welcome to stay and enjoy the event. If you decide you want to try the friend thing again, you're more then welcome to stay after so we can talk. You're a good woman, I hope you choose the latter."

Jessica Jones walks up behind Carol at the food. "The tiny quiches are always good."

Carol turns quickly. "Jonesy!" She starts a hug then stops respectfully. "It's good to see you."

There's an amused smile on her face. "Good to see you, too. How's mommy-hood? Do the kids need a shrink yet?"

"Probably. But since Buck's last shrink tried to kill him, we're waiting on it." Carol winks.

"And that is why I don't do shrinks." The corner of her mouth quirks up.

Carol grins. "And here I thought it was because you're a model of perfect mental health."

That makes her bark out a laugh. "Good one."

"Thanks. Want to meet the husband?"

"You mean the World War II hero you somehow conjured up for yourself?" She shrugs. "Sure."

"Awesome. Come on." She leads Jessica over to Bucky. "Buck, I'd like you to meet the lovely Jessica Jones. Jones, James Buchanan Barnes. Yes, that one."

Bucky gives her a smile. "Nice to meet you. And yes Steve Rogers really is that amazing."  
"Doubt it." She replies. "But nice to know you think so."

Carol laughs. "Steve's pretty cool. As long as you don't catch him in Captain mode. Though, I guess people say the same about me."

The two brunettes both nod. Bucky turns back to Jess. "So the um, situation last year. That's all done?"

"Well I haven't been hauled off to jail. And I haven't heard back from the cops in a while. So yeah."

"That's good. You should come by for dinner sometime. Meet the kids." He smiles. "We can add you to the long list of aunts who are a bad influence on them."

"It's amazing. Their current obsession is singing about their nalgas." Carol chuckles.

Jones can't help but laugh. "Nice." She looks at them and shrugs. "I wouldn't mind a free meal."

"Any time. Here." Carol digs through her purse to find a paper to write their address and both their numbers on.

She takes it then gives her an Alias Investigations business card. "I should go. The people here are way too respectable for me."

"They really are. I don't see a single rip or blood stain anywhere." Carol teases gently. Then she puts a hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Thank you so much for supporting Jess. I know how you hate these social things."

"Sure. And it proves I'm the most dysfunctional one."

"Not sure that means much in this group."

"You kidding?"

"One point more dysfunctional? No biggie."

"Still way more dysfunctional than the average." Jess points out. "And come on. Husband and kids? You're practically June Cleaver."

"Do you know how often I'm yelled at for how quickly we married? But, really, I was talking about Ladybug. Sometimes I feel like you two are competing for who can drive me more insane." Carol gestures toward their friend.

"Hate to break it to you, Care, but you aren't the center of my universe." She replies.

Bucky puts an arm around his wife. "She'll have to be happy with being the center of mine."

Carol smiles at him. "Yeah, I can live with not being vodka."

"More for me." She looks around again. "This Matt guy, he good for her?"

That gives Carol pause. "I didn't think so at first, but he's really... Yeah. He's proved himself 100%. And she's happy."

She looks at them talking to the mayer. Drew is smiling and just a little flirtatious. Matt is pleasant and still. Really still. She can see the corner of his eye from the side. It's probably the fact that she couldn't see his eyes that made her wonder. "He seems so ordinary."

"Jess hates ordinary." But Carol leaves it at that. She's told enough people that secret.

Bucky tries to help. "He's Catholic. And I swear he should have been a psychiatrist. But he's a great lawyer. And now that this place is open, I'm feeling bad about leaving Foggy and coming back to him."

Jones gives him a look. "For lawyer stuff."

"Yes. For lawyer stuff. Get your head out of the gutter." He tells her.

"You've been complaining all this time..." Carol starts then shakes her head.

"I know. I just. I mean it's not like Foggy needs the business anyway."

"He'll forgive you." Carol assures him. "Look, Jones. Matt's a very private person. He's kind of like a treasure box that slowly opens bit by bit until you finally see what's inside."

"Okay." She doesn't seem highly concerned. "Whatever. I'll see you around."

As the mayor moves to grab another plate of food, Jess leans in to whisper to Matt. "They're talking about you. Do I need to punch my friends?" She can see how they keep glancing over, but can't quite lipread while paying attention to her conversation.

"Carol just described me as a multi-layered treasure box." It makes him want to laugh. "I think they're good."

"You kind of are." She points out, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Does this mean I get a kiss?"

Jones waves at Drew just before leaving.

"You were getting one of those anyway." She leans in to kiss Matt tenderly so anyone that might care can see how she adores him.

He licks his lips when she finally pulls away. "That was very nice. Thank you."

She smiles. "Any time, my pretty treasure box."

"I think I prefer jaa."

"But it's so accurate. Pretty exterior. Fucking annoying to get in and a heart of solid gold." She can't help a snort of laughter. "No, you're right. Its completely ridiculous."

"Thank you."

"You _are_ fucking annoying, though."

"So I've been told." He feels for her hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses her fingers.

She smiles and whispers. "The moment this room empties, I'm shoving you against your desk so I can give you a blow job you'll be feeling all week."

"And now I really want this party to be over." It comes out almost like a growl.

She giggles and pulls away to speak with a few more guests. Slowly, the party does begin to die down and empty.

Scott is devouring the little quiches. He's got two in his mouth and another three in his hand. "These are so good."

"The trick is to use multiple cheeses." Jess explains. "I can give you my recipe."

Clint shakes his head. "He'll never eat anything else again."

He swallows. "I'd just burn them anyway."

"I'll let you take the leftovers, then."

His face lights up. "Really? Aw gee, that'd be great. Did you try these, Matt? They're amazing. Your girlfriend is an amazing cook."

Matt smiles. "I have. They are. And she is."

"Problem is I'm lazy. I need a good reason to do it." Jess admits.  
"That hasn't changed." Clint puts an arm around Matt's shoulders. "How are you feeling? You look amazing."

"Are you asking me?" Matt asks in confusion.

"Yes. You are the one who was just in the hospital."

"I'm fine. Good. Better even. Nothing like a brush with death to put things into focus."

Clint laughs. "True. You've had, like, this vibe all night. Maybe that's it. Or maybe it's how sharp you look in a suit. If I tried to stand next to Jess in that, I'd look like a monkey."

"It's true." Scott says. "I can vouch for that."

"You always look like a monkey." Jess teases. "Matt, though, he wears confidence and that's everything."

"It's the sunglasses." Scott tells them. "They make him look cool. If I wore those, I'd look like a John Lennon wannabe."

Jess nods. "You'd definitely need something more square with your face shape. Though it'd be a shame to hide your eyes."

He smiles at that. "I have been told my eyes are my best feature."

"They are lovely." Her fingers tilt his chin so she can look straight into them. "I think it's the intelligence they show."

"Aww thanks." He may be turning a couple shades of pink.

She smiles as she pulls back to lean against Matt. "You don't let any of these Avengers bully you, okay? Remember they came to you not the other way around."

"I'll remember that. But so far everyone has been super nice. Of course it helps that I was in hiding with a lot of them."

"Good." She points at Clint. "And you don't get him into trouble. I know you."

Clint makes an innocent face and puts a hand to his chest. "Me? You're the one who's trouble. We should be warning Matt to run while he still can."

"I've already experienced it. And I've got the pristine back to prove it." Matt rests a hand on the small of Jess' back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What can I say? Caught him in my web." Jess jokes. "You'll just have to check in on him from time to time."

Scott says he'd volunteer, but he's usually on the west coast.

"Excuses." Clint chuckles. "No, I trust he's safe. Hell, I'd trust my kids with you, Jess."

"Thank you." She's honestly touched.

Scott takes some more quiches. "Hate to break up the party, but we should probably go."

"It is getting late." Jess agrees. "Take care. Say hello to Cassie for me."

"I will." They help him get the rest of the quiches into a container. Then the ant and the hawk leave after a few more good byes.

The office is nearly empty. Soon, it's just Matt and Jess with their best friends and significant others.  
Carol gives each of them a hug. "I'm proud of you, a thousand ways. I know you're gonna help so many people."

"That's the plan." Matt says. "Use the law to help."

Carol squeezes his shoulder. "If anyone can make a difference, it's probably you."

"Stop harassing him." Jess half teases as she pulls Carol away from Matt. "Go play with your kids. You protect the planet, we'll protect the city."

Carol pulls her friend into another tight hug. "You make it sound so easy."

Bucky shakes Matt's hand. "We'll get together soon. Karaoke or a ball game or something."

"Sounds good. Thank you both for coming."

Jess nods her agreement as she escapes Carol's grasp. "Your support means everything."  
Marci is trying to quietly nudge Foggy out as the other couple leaves, but sighs as she knows he's just too fond of these two.

Foggy hugs Jess and Matt for a good long time. "I love you both. If you need anything, anything, let me know."

Matt can't help but smile. "Thanks, Foggy."

"I need you to come over next time we gave Alice." Jess tells him, patting his cheek. "She needs much more uncle Foggy in her life."

"I'd love to." He looks around. "Do you need any help with clean up?"

Jess looks at Matt, wondering if he remembers her promise. "Don't worry, we've got it. Besides, Marci is getting impatient."

The blonde quickly uncrosses her arms at the statement.

Matt definitely remembers the promise. "You two get out of here. We've got this." He places his hand on Jess' ass while smiling pleasantly in the direction of his friends.

The couple leaves, Marci tugging at Foggy's arm the whole way.  
Jess reaches back to put her hand over Matt's. "Office. I'm locking the door."

He turns and heads there without another word, loosening his tie on the way there

She chuckles. It takes moments to close up and then she's on him, kissing him hungrily.

He responds in kind. His hands familiarize themselves with her dress and how well it fits her body.

"How will I survive seeing you looking this good every single day?" She teases against his lips even as she starts to push him back toward his desk.

"I think you'll manage." He has to move some things so they don't dig into his back.

She slowly moves down his body, hands running over his clothing. "I love seeing you in your suits. How serious you seem and yet I know you're so much more." Her fingers reach his belt.

His breath is slow and deep. "You know how to bring it out in me."

"No, I just make you horny. You've always been a good man." She chuckles and unbuckles the belt. She pulls it off slowly and drops it to the floor. Her hands slide up from his knees to his thighs then his fly.

His pants are already tenting. "You do a lot more than make me want you"

"Ah yes, there's that silly protective urge you get." The zipper comes down and she has him lift his hips so the pants can come off.

"Condom in the pocket if you need it."

"Always prepared, aren't you? But that's not what I promised." She tugs his silk boxers off, and her fingers dance around the base of his cock.

He bites his lip, aching for more.

"Careful." She teases softly as she leans in to taste his cock. The angle is a bit odd, with the height of Matt sitting on the desk, but she makes it work. He's warm and salty and she wants more. Her hair brushes against his thighs as she takes it.

"Jesus." It's barely a whisper.

She has to resist a laugh, to keep from choking, but it definitely encourages her to continue.

It's hard to concentrate on anything except what she's making her feel. "You really weren't kidding."

And she still isn't. Her fingers dig into his thighs as her head moves up and down. He's the most important person in her world and she does her very best to demonstrate it for him.

She takes him to the edge then pulls him back again and again. Finally, Matt pleads with her. "Please, Jess. I can't..." He cries out as he finally reaches orgasm.

She takes every bit, spitting into a tissue when she's sure he's done. Once it's disposed of she nuzzles into his thigh with a happy sound.

He's busy trying to breathe. "There are no words."

She's finally free to laugh. "I don't believe that."

"It's true. And I don't think I can move."

Jess rises slowly, stretching. "Then how will you come home and have your way with me?"

"I have no idea." His head is facing the ceiling. "I don't think I can move my legs."

She laughs and goes to sit next to him. She leans in to kiss his mouth. "I love you."

He smiles. "Love you, too, noodle."

Jess cuddles against him, nuzzling his neck. She takes his hand and curls their fingers together.

Matt turns his head and kisses her.

"You know." She purrs against his lips. "The papers say I was six when I started sticking to things. What are you going to do when our Alice starts showing abilities?"

"Bribe her with sweets. When that doesn't work, make you climb after her."

Jess giggles. "Any children we have will also have some ability. My changes are genetic. The avengers docs verified that when I spoke to them about getting the IUD."

"That doesn't change my answer."

"I'm just letting you know." She kisses his throat. "One other thing. Bad news. They said no vaginal intercourse for the first week after it goes in."

He takes a slow breath. "We'll just have to get creative."

Her hand rubs his chest. "There's also the fact that although it works on paper, it's untested. It's still a risk."

He puts his hand over hers. "How much of a risk?"

"It's untested. But on paper, it looks to be 99% viable."

He nods. "I can accept a 1% risk. And if we fall into that 1%, then I guess it's meant to be."

"Alright then. My appointment is next week." She nips at his lip. "Then after a week of creativity you can have me any time and way you'd like."

He smiles. "I do like the sound of that." He finally feels recovered anough to move. "We should probably clean up."

Jess pouts. "But I want more cuddles."

"I'll give you all the cuddles when we get home." He promises as he gets off the desk to retrieve his clothes.

She sighs. "I better make this quick, then." She starts before he's even for his pants on.

He finishes dressing and helps her. This mainly consists of following her around with the trash can.

Leftover snacks are tucked into the office fridge. Everything else is tidied at record speed, showing just how much Jess wants back in Matt's arms.

They walk back to their apartment where Mae greets them very enthusiastically. They both bend down to give him a good scratch before heading to the bedroom.

As the door closes and they once more find each other's arms, it's not so much a sense of lust as one of need and belonging.

The silk sheets feel soft against their naked bodies. They can hear the puppy trying to kill one of his chew toys. "Tonight was nice." Matt says. "It felt...normal."

"It's a hopeful beginning for us." Jess agrees with a kiss to his chest. "A solid foundation for our future."

"Your friend Jess Jones seemed interesting."

"She can also beat me at arm wrestling and drink her own weight in alcohol, so don't take her lightly." She taps his breastbone.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He kisses her hand. "Happy?"

She kisses his cheek in turn. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. I have a feeling we're going to be busy."

"Well, we do have celebrity patronage already." It's a soft tease. "You'd be amazed how often you're googled. You've managed to cover some pretty prestigious cases. It makes people curious. Your choices have encouraged trust in many."

"Foggy was the star. I was the lawyer who rarely showed up to court during trial." He reminds her.

"Not in the Fisk case. Not for the Accords hearings." She counters.

He concedes her point with a nod. "You got me there."

"We all go through rough patches. People will understand that." She strokes his jaw. "You're allowed to be human."

"You might need to keep reminding me of that." He kisses her. "Love you, noodle."

"Love you too, jaa." She places another kiss to the corner of his mouth. "No matter what, you're my hero."


	261. you brought a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued trials of Jen. And Sam. Jess and Carol do their best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is trying to kill me. Seriously. /missgnutmeg

Sam is trying to be patient and loving and supportive. But he's worried. Jen is still green and big, and the scientists can't seem to figure out why.

She's also angry, and it's getting harder to control. "I'm running out of sick days. Damnit." She hits the table with her open palm and it splits in two.

Sam flinches. "You can take FMLA if you have to. And yes I know it's a crappy time." A new Executive Order on immigration is supposed to be coming out next week. "Your health is more important than your job."

"I'm not sick!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." He looks to Natasha to help.

Natasha shrugs. "Maybe you should go home then, get back into the routine of things."

Jen frowns, crossing her arms. "How? I'm going to lose my job instantly. We may have won the accords battle, but the war is long from over. I doubt America will happily welcome a second Hulk."

"Talk to them first." Natasha suggests. "Prove you still have your intelligence before they see you."

"They barely put up with one." Bruce points out quietly from the doorframe he's leaning against. "It's a risk."

Sam takes her hand. "You're a damn fine lawyer, Jen. They'd be stupid to let you go. But if they do, I'm sure the Avengers would hire you. Or Stark Enterprises if you'd prefer. Or you could start your own firm." He has no doubt she could do it.

Jen has to be so gentle as she squeezes his hand back. "My going back like this also puts Bruce in trouble. People will ask questions."

"Then we'll answer them. We'll tell the truth." He looks into her eyes. "You had an accident. Your cousin was the only one available to give - oh." He looks at Bruce. "Right. You're in hiding. We could say the Avengers had Bruce's blood in storage."

Bruce frowns, looking at the ground. "You could day you were investigating a rumour. That you found me and were trying to convince me to return. Jen came to try and be a legal option, and a friendly face. Tony would even be willing to say it was an Avenger sanctioned trip."

Natasha nods her approval. "Then Bruce disappeared again while Jen was recovering."

"It could work." Jen breathes out slowly. "I still probably can't go home, though."

"Call your job. Tell them the situation. Then let them see you." Sam suggests. "Who knows, they may surprise you."

She nods slowly. "I guess so."

"Baby steps, baby. We'll get through this." It's been hard, though. He basically got kicked out of the room with her after her transformation. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him as they slept. Needless to say, they have not had sex since that day. Not that that's super important to Sam. Still, it is another example of the gulf that has appeared between them.

Jen looks at him. She loves this man and all his crazy amazing strength but she'd so afraid of hurting him now. The amount of furniture alone that she's broken the past few days is embarrassing. She's afraid of herself and her new strength. She has a new respect for Bruce and what he's been living through. "I guess it's just another thing I have to learn to live with."

"We'll help you." Natasha tells her. "Whether you want to do it here or at the Avengers Facility in DC. You aren't in this alone, Jen."

"I appreciate that." She really is starting to miss her apartment. And she's very glad for the friends she's made because of the avengers because she's not sure she'll be able to keep the others. "But I don't think I can stay here. I can't be away from the world with so much happening."

"We'll go home." Sam says. "Steve knows a little something about dealing with new-found strength. I'm sure he can help you, mentor you."

"Oh god. I do not want to be known as the person who accidentally crushed Captain America." She puts her hands over her face.

Natasha laughs. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't laugh. I'm sure Steve will be fine."

Jen peeks through her fingers. "I'm pretty sure he's not hulk proof."

"And I'm pretty sure he won't have you bench pressing him to start out." She counters. "Or fighting him. Or doing anything that would put people in danger."

"Right. Right." She won't admit she's afraid of her temper.

"You could always start with Thor." Bruce offers. "Or Carol. They're pretty indestructible."

Sam nods. "Those are great ideas."

"And I'll fly you home." Natasha tells them. "Whenever you want."

"Okay." Jen hugs herself. "Can we try tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can fly out in the morning if you want."

"That would be really nice. Thank you." Jen breathes slowly. She's going to need the night to collect herself to face the world.

"We'll get through this." Sam says for what must be the 200th time. 

"I know. Excuse me." She needs space and heading out to sit on the beach seems like a really good idea right now.

Her boyfriend watches her go with sad eyes. She keeps pulling away. He gets it. He'd probably do the same thing. All he can do is be patient and make sure she knows he's here when she's ready.

Bruce frowns. He feels guilty. He's ruined her life. "I'll go talk to Tony, see if he's finally got the link up so we can call Steve."

"Bruce?" Sam waits for him to look at him. "Thank you. What you did saved her life, and I'm grateful. So is she. She just may not be able to feel that yet."

He smiles. "No matter what anyone says, you really are the strongest Avenger."

Sam chuckles. "Thanks, man."

"It gets chilly as the sun sets." Bruce offers. "There's blankets in the cupboard by the door."

"I'll take her one when it does. Are communications working yet?"

"Local calls were up this morning. I'm hoping Tony has the rest up now." Bruce explains.

Natasha gets up. "If it's up, I can call Steve." She looks at Sam. "Unless you want to."

"You do it."

"We'll get things sorted." Bruce promises and heads toward the lab.

Natasha pats Sam's shoulder then follows Bruce out.

Sam looks at the broken table. He feels a lump in his throat. He can't stay here. He needs to move. He needs to run. After heading to his current room, he changes clothes and heads out.

Bruce takes Natasha's hand before they enter the lab. He silently asks for strength.

"Sam's right, you know. This isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. I just happened." She tells him.

"I just want to help her." He replies. "I always have."

"I know." She gets on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Dr Banner."

His arm circles her waist. "I love you, Ms Romanov."

Natasha gives him a loving smile before they walk through the lab doors. "Tony, can we talk to DC yet?"

 

"Should do. I've bee chatting with Vision the last two hours." Tony's head pops up from behind a bank of computers. "Say hi, Vizh."

"Hi, Vizh." Vision says as he waves on the screen. "I do not understand why some people consider that funny."

"Detrimental humour, pretending you're stupid." Tony explains. "Guess I'm going to have to let you go. I'm sure your witchlette will feel better soon, but I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

Bruce is a bit concerned to hear Tony speak so nonchalantly about Wanda possibly being ill, but he doesn't know the situation. "It's good to see you, Vision. We'll talk soon."

"I look forward to it, Dr Banner." The screen goes blank.

"Okay. Now let's try to get Capsicle without waking the baby. J?" Tony continues whatever he's doing as the AI patches them through.

The screen fuzzes a bit then a shirtless Steve appears. "Tony? Is this you? I definitely do not recognize the line but JARVIS is clearing it as Avengers priority."

"Hey Cap." Tony calls. "Red and Mean Green wanted your attention."

Those names certainly get it. "Tash? Bruce?"

Natasha smiles as she gets closer to the screen. "Hey, stranger. How's being a daddy treating you?"

"Not bad. Be nice to see her auntie a bit more often." Steve nods to her.

Bruce steps closer, but he feels a bit nervous. "I'm sorry for keeping her away."

"Please, we both know Natasha only goes where she wants." Steve chuckles. "She can be stubborn like that."

"Well I've got good new and bad news then. I'll be there tomorrow." She says. "I'm bringing Sam and Jen home."

Steve nods. "You're coming for dinner before you leave again. What's the bad?"

Natasha and Bruce tell him about the accident and the transfusion of Bruce's blood that was given to her. They then describe the effects it has caused. "She's understandably scared and wanting to go home. But she needs our help."

"Jesus." Steve rubs his face. "Yeah. I'll see if I can get Carol here or maybe even Matt and Jess. I heard they got close while working on the Accords."

"That's a great idea. Just know she's freaked about breaking things right now. She's gonna need training on being gentle with stuff."

"Carol's gone through that with Rogue already." Steve informs them. "Jen will get all the support she needs."

Natasha nods. "Never doubted she would. How are mama and baby?"

That makes Steve smile. "Mama's on the tired side. Sarah seems to already have my appetite."

She chuckles. "Poor Loki. Well fatherhood seems to suit you. But we all knew it would."

"Because I've been playing your dad since day one?"

"Hardly. We should let you get back to your shirtless activity." She smirks at her own line.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Sadly only spit up, dear. You caught me changing."

"Maybe you should take advantage." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Stay out of my sex life." He points a finger though he's clearly trying not to laugh.

"Just trying to help." She tells him with a smile. "See you tomorrow, stud."

"Yeah, stay out of trouble until then." The screen goes dark.

Bruce shakes his head. "And you ended up with me, huh?"

"Duh." She turns her head to look at him. "You're the sweetest guy I know."

"I'm definitely enforcing the no affection in the lab rule." Tony calls from somewhere behind the bank of computers.

Bruce chuckles. "Come on, trouble, let's leave the genius to his tinkering."

Natasha takes his hand and leads him out. They soon find that Sam is not where they left him. Figuring he also needed some alone time, they decide to tell him later.

"I wish we could do more for him." Bruce says quietly, putting an arm around her.

"Yeah. We need another Sam for him to talk to."

He nods slowly. "Or at least a friend. It'll be good for him to see Steve."

"It will." She thinks it'll be good for her, too. It's easy to pretend the world doesn't exist on this island. And she's a little nervous about going back.

He kisses her shoulder. "You plan to stay a while, help Jen get back into things?"

She takes a heavy breath. "Yes. As much as I can. Will you miss me?"

"Very much." He guides her out to the hammock.

Natasha hopes Tony will be able to keep Bruce's guilt in check while she's gone. She finds herself needing to reassure him. "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too." He kisses her head as they cuddle together. "Spoil the baby for me?"

"You know it. By the time I leave, she's gonna wanna come with me."

"That's my girl. Better leave her there, though."

"That goes without saying. I don't need to be responsible for someone."

"Maybe when you're older." He teases gently. "We've already got a Tony and that's enough."

She looks at him with a pout. "I thought he was Pepper's responsibility now."

"Only when she's here. Or he's there."

"That doesn't seem to happen very often."

Bruce sighs. "Yeah..."

"Do I need to reach out to Pepper?"

"I don't know. When Tony's in project mode?" He shrugs.

"I'll reach out. Hopefully she'll be in New York or DC while I'm there." A girl's lunch might be good.

He nods. "Invite her down, though I doubt she has time."

"I will." She shifts to kiss him. "I'm feeling very lucky."

"Are you? You should buy a lottery ticket." He teases and pokes her nose.

Her lips press together. "Ha ha."

He grins. "You're welcome. Now you won't miss me."

"I'll still miss you just not your stupid jokes."

"I tried." He kisses her head.

"You were never going to succeed." She puts her head back down and catches a glimpse of Sam running between two buildings in the distance.

"It won't be long." He takes her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You should get yourself a new bikini while you're gone. You're beautiful when you swim."

She smiles at the gesture. "Thought I'd get myself a couple. Do you need anything?"

He considers. "Not desperately, though if you can get your hands on seeds this time of year, I'd really like to put in some wheatgrass and kale."

"I'll see what I can do." Wheatgrass and kale. Of course he'd want super healthy stuff.

"You're the best."

"I know."

"Of course you do." He tugs her a little closer.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Scott and Carol are having lunch at a deli near the Tower. "Ants in the break room, and everyone immediately blames me. It's not like I know or communicated with every ant in the city."

She chuckles. "And it's not like there aren't several dozen other break rooms in that building."

"Exactly. I think Maria Hill just has it out for me." He rearranges the condiments on his burger before taking a bite.

"I'm pretty sure Maria Hill has it out for everyone." She bites a chip. "Except maybe Steve or Fury."

"Who put the stick up her butt, and how can we dislodge it?" He wonders.

Carol snorts. "You'd probably lose your hand if you tried."

He nods as he chews. "I asked her out for a beer. She said I wasn't her type. I told her I meant only as friends. Then she just gave me that look." He tries to mimic Maria's dagger glare.

"Sounds about right." Carol smiles and shakes her head. "That one seems to be in love with her job. She only loosens up on work related things."

He shakes his head. "I hate to say it, but I'll be happy to get back to California."

"Most of us will miss you, you know."

"Aw. That's nice to hear. But I miss my girlfriend and my daughter." He sips his soda.

"I don't blame you at all." Carol leans in. "Even our honeymoon wasn't so fun because of missing our girls."

"Oh that kinda sucks." 

"Nah, not at all. It's realizing your priorities. And I think we have them right." She smiles.

He smiles and nods. "I think so, too. Cassie is the best thing I've ever done."

"That said, I can fly you over in about three hours. Just... So you know." She winks.

He chuckles. "Good to know. But I'm okay."

"But, in future. We know Steve's gonna want more of you."

He makes an apologetic gesture. "I live on the west coast. I'm not moving away from my daughter."

"Why I'm offering my speed, so you don't have to." She tilts her head. "I think he'll understand though. Especially now."

Scott gives her a serious look. "You are not going to become my commuter jet. That's not fair to either of us."

"Life isn't about fair. And I'll do what I have to in order to keep this world a safe place for my girls to grow up." She points a celery stick at him.

He points a fry back at her. "Flying me back and forth is not going to keep the world a safe place. I can train in California."

"Most of the time, yes." She concedes.

"And I can get on a plane once or twice a year if needed. But honestly, as cool as being an Avenger is, I won't sacrifice time with my daughter more than I already have."

"Good luck." She sighs.

"Thanks." He looks at her salad. "Aren't you going to be hungry again in like two hours?"

She smiles. "To be honest, I probably won't even notice until I get home. Plus, part kree. My needs are a little different."

"Huh." He takes another big bite of his hamburger.

"We all have our thing. You have a tech." She taps her temple. "I have alien DNA, including an extra brain lobe."

"I'm not just tech." He tells her, feeling a little hurt. "I was a damn good thief before Hank Pym ever came into my life."

"I knew you spent time in jail, but I thought it was something corporate?" She shakes her head. "Jess has definitely taught me the value of thief skills."

"You _can_ steal from corporations, you know."

"Obviously, but I didn't know that's what you did. Sorry for only skimming the file because I'd rather get to know you in person." She rolls her eyes. Then the remains of her bag of chips get dumped on her salad.

"It's okay." He takes another bite of his burger.

She's quiet for a bit, poking at her salad. Finally she asks the question that's been bugging her for days. "How bad was he? Jess wouldn't say."

"Matt? It was bad. His back looked like there were only strips of skin on it. And there was a lot of blood."

Carol frowns but nods. "Thank you. I always worry when she hides things, she won't deal with them."

"Honestly, I wouldn't want to deal with that either. It was like some horror movie." He visible shudders and puts the hamburger down. "And now I'm not so hungry."

"Sorry." She bites her lip. "I'm always going without thinking."

"It's fine. I'll take it to go, finish it later."

She nods. "Of course. And now I know a bit better to talk to them. Thank you."

Scott tilts his head. "Word of advice, don't press too hard."

"Yeah, Buck is always saying that too." She leans on her hand.

"I don't know Jess very well or much at all really. So maybe I'm wrong, but she seems like the kind of woman who'll pull away if you push too hard. She's like a good lock. Hard to open unless you show it the right combination of respect and finesse."

She raises an eyebrow. "And now I'm getting advice on my own best friend?"

He leans back. "You're right. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be butting in."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't say that." She reaches out for his hand. "I just find it a bit funny."

"No, you're right. Maybe you should be offering me advice about my daughter instead." He smiles apologetically.

She chuckles. "No, that's definitely a place you have more experience. Any thoughts on Matt Murdock might be helpful, though."

Scott shrugs. "He's got a hell of a threshold for pain. I'm surprised he was still conscious when we got there. Other than that? I don't exactly know the guy."

"I'm not sure anyone does." She pauses, brow furrowing, as she sees a text from her husband saying Steve wants her and Jess in Washington. "Give me moment, Rogers just earned a lecture."

He laughs. "Oh yeah? What did Captain America do this time?"

"He's using my husband as a messenger boy instead of calling me directly." She hold up a finger. "Hi, Steve? Yeah. What were you thinking using Buck instead of calling me? Yeah. Uh-huh. Of course you were going to call me next. And you definitely don't have the right to ask for Jess. No, you're not. What sort of- Oh." She pauses here, going silent as she listens. "Okay, fine, that's different. But you still should have called me." The phone goes down.

"You told him." Scott's tone has just a hint of teasing.

Carol sticks out her tongue. "There's an emergency. Ish. A friend has suddenly found herself... empowered."

"Uh oh. So what was his excuse in calling Bucky first?"

"He wanted an opinion on whether he should bother to ask about Jess."

He finds that odd. "Is she a tense topic between you two?"

"No, but she and his wife really don't get along and that seems to splatter onto him often." Carol shrugs.

He tilts his head as his mind compares the two women. "Loki is so nice though. I mean I know she can be possessive. Did Jess have a thing for Steve?"

Carol shrugs. "They just rub each other the wrong way, you know?"

"No. But they are both strong personalities, so I can imagine." The waitress comes over to check on them, and he asks for a box.

"As I recall, Jess thinks Loki is a spoiled, self-important, former princeling and Loki thinks Jess is a control freak." Carol chuckles.

There's a short pause. "That sounds about right."

She snorts out a laugh. "But they're basically accusing each other of the same thing!"

He nods. "Yep. Well no. Being spoiled is different from being a control freak if you want to get technical."

"I don't. But I do need to get going, emergency and all." She pulls out her wallet. "Lunch is on me this time, right? You get it when I visit you in Cali. For Cassie's birthday or something."

He smiles. "Sounds great. Thanks."

"Good." She leaves the money and heads out, trying not to look like she's in a rush since people tend to panic when Captain Marvel is in a rush.

The woman at the front desk stops her with a loud "Colonel Danvers?"

"Yes?" Carol pauses but it doesn't look like for long.

"Commander Hill wanted you to know a Quinjet is fueled up and ready to go whenever you and your party are ready."

"Perfect. Send her my love." That's one task off her list, the next is to see if Jess is willing to come. (And possibly Matt.) 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's dusk when Sam takes a blanket out to Jen, clearing his throat as he approaches. "Thought you might be getting chilly." He drapes the warm material around her shoulders.

She looks up from where she's sitting, giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Is it okay if I stay? Or do you still wanna be alone?" He tries to keep any expectation, any judgment out of his face.

"Yes?" She laughs softly at herself. "I don't know what I want. I want too much. I wish. I wish we'd never come. I want to be normal again. I want to not be afraid of breaking you in half. I want this all to be some weird dream."

He sits next to her but makes sure there's about half a foot between them. "There is no normal." He raises a hand. "Now I know that sounds cliché and stupid, but it's true. Everyone is different. Everyone's unique. Some show it on the outside, and some don't. It's harder obviously when it's out for everyone to see. But I believe we're given that which we can handle." He looks at her. "I know you, Jen. You're strong. You were strong before this happened. One of the strongest women I've ever met. I believe in you. And I believe that, if need be, you can learn to live with this. And not only live with it but turn it into an asset. Because that's the kind of woman you are."

"I hate you." She smiles softly. "I'm going to own this, if only so I can hug you again."

He smiles, and it lights up everything around him. "Damn straight. I ain't gonna be celibate, and I ain't letting you go. So we're gonna have to figure this out."

It makes her laugh. "You might have to be celibate a little while. At least until I know I won't break you by accident."

"I can live with that. It is good to hear you laugh though." He smile at her then looks out at the ocean.

"It has been hard lately." Her gaze follows his and they go silent for a time. Then she looks at him again. "Thanks for not giving up on me or running off screaming in terror or something."

He looks at her. "You've met some of the people I work with. It takes a lot to scare me off."

"Working and dating are very different situations though."

"True. But you're still the same woman I've been falling in love with. A little green and extra muscles doesn't change that."

She gestures at herself. "This is not a little green, birdie. This is a lot of green."

"Okay then, a _lot_ of green and extra muscles won't change that."

"I'm grateful." She starts to lean toward him but stops herself.

"Stay still. Don't move." He closes the distance between them and kisses her. Their lips are the only parts that touch. Then he pulls away slowly. "As good as I remember."

She pouts. "I miss that."

"Me, too." He searches her eyes to see if he can take it a step further. "Would you mind if I touched you? Just your face. You can say no if you're scared."

Taking a deep breath, she nods. "I'm more worried about my breaking you."

He starts by brushing some hair away from her face. Then with gentle fingers he traces her forehead, her cheekbones, the line of her jaw. They graze over her lips and somehow even more gently over her eyelids.

"Same but different, isn't it?" She's spent a lot of time studying her face.

"Yes. Like I'm looking at you through a camera filter. But you're here. You're real." His voice is as kind as ever.

She nods. "The mirror is still a bit uncomfortable."

"It doesn't match the image you have of yourself. People who get facial scarring often feel the same way."

"Not a good comparison." She wrinkles her nose.

"Sorry. Blame my military background." He tucks some hair behind her ear. Then he kisses the corner of her mouth before pulling back.

She frowns. "It'll get better, right?"

He replies without a trace of doubt in his eyes. "I'm sure of it."

"Thank god."

He nods. "What do you think? Should we roast some marshmallows our last night here? Maybe make some of those s'mores?"

"Not really in the mood, but if you want to." She shrugs.

"That's okay. Fire might be nice though."

"Yeah. Yeah it would."

Sam gets up to build one. It takes a while for him to gather the wood. He has to get a lighter from the house. Once it's going, it licks the air happily. He smiles at his work. "I need to put the lighter back. Want anything from the house while I'm there?"

Jen smiles, shaking her head. "Thanks, though."

This time he comes back with some cookies. "Natasha says we're all set for tomorrow." He sits next to her, again keeping space between them, and eats a cookie.

"Are we? Am I? I don't know." She starts chewing on her lip.

"Logistically we're all set." He corrects.

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"You are very welcome." He eats more cookie.

Old her would've jokingly hit his arm for that. New her has to clench her fist so she won't by mistake.

"According to Bruce, cookies don't count as dinner." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I told him if people can have ice cream for dinner then I can have cookies for dinner."

"Bruce also believes vital wheat gluten is a viable protein source." She points out helpfully.

"Ugh. Your cousin."

"Right?" She chuckles.

He smiles at her. "Cookie?" He holds out the plate towards her.

"No, thank you." She smiles. "I want that ice cream now."

He laughs. "I'm not sure they have any. Maybe Tony has some hidden in the lab."

"I hear he mostly hides trail mix." Jen shakes her head.

"Figures. We can ask Nat. If anyone has ice cream, it's her."

Jen nods. "She's a smart woman."

"She is. Except for not dating me. But it worked out best for both of us."

"Well, in fairness, wasn't Steve still single then?" She teases.

"Yes. She was tryin' to set him up with other women, too." He tells her.

Jen looks over. "So she was feeling him out for type?"

He shrugs. "Who knows." He eats another cookie.

"I think I might miss this." Jen finally decides.

"It is nice out here. You can actually see the stars."

She smiles. "I don't know, I think that's all I ever see when you're around."

His head drops in embarrassment. "Smooth. That's real smooth. No wonder I like you so much."

"Stop it." She blushes... ish, too.

"Now why would I do that?" He gives her a grin as he looks at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Hush."

He eats another cookie.

She stares toward the ocean. "How is this going to go? Will I be chased like Bruce?"

"No. No I don't think so." Sam figures since she's got control over her anger, she should be fine. "Hulk is mindless. You aren't. The military will approach you. They'll want to use you, try to replicate what happened, recruit you to be their Hulk the way War Machine was their Iron Man."

She nods slowly. "Not okay with that."

"Nor should you be." He looks at the fire. "You don't owe anyone anything. Not the military. Not the Avengers. Not even to me. All you need to do is be true to yourself. Think you can do that?"

"I think I may need to get to know myself again first, but yeah." She tugs the blanket tighter.

He nods. "Fair enough. You cold? We can head back inside if you want."

"I'm not sure any heat will shake this chill."

His heart breaks for her then. He wipes his eyes hoping she thinks it's dust and not tears. He needs to be strong for her. "We could try that hot tub again."

"I'm alright. Really. Thank you." She turns to smile at him. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Well as your official boyfriend, it's kinda my job." He says it with that cheeky grin that makes it hard to be mad at him.

She shakes her head and chuckles. "I'll be sure yo tell my unofficial boyfriend to pick up his game."

He laughs. "You do that."

"As soon as I'm not afraid I'm going to kill you anymore, you're getting such a proper thank you."

"I definitely look forward to that." He puts a hand on her knee.

Her hand carefully goes over his. "Me too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is quiet during the plane ride. It's fun sitting back and listening to Carol and Jess banter. He's pretty sure they forget he's in the back.

Jess never forgets him, but she's also happy to have a chance to tell Carol all the stories he's already heard. "Seriously, this guy's fish tank was the size of our apartment. So, naturally it's the first thing he tosses me into during the fight."

"Was that the unsourced flooding from the news the other night?"

"Yes. And can I say ow? I may be strong, but that one hurt. My ribs are still bruised." Jess rubs her side.

Carol chuckles. "Just because we don't break as easy doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Right? Anyway, fight moves to the street. I'm dodging fucking cars and this asshole calls to ask where I put Mae's leash." Her thumb gestures at Matt.

Matt feels a need to defend himself. "To be fair, you put it in his treat jar."

"Yeah. Whatever. That's when he threw the bloody post box at me."

Carol grimaces. "The leg bits hurt."

"Right?" Jess flips up her hand. "Then he jumps down the sewer. Following bitey shark face man into a flooded sewer was definitely not high on my to do list."

"Tell me you got him, at least?" Carol sympathizes, she's definitely been there before.

"I did. Thank in no small part to his own pet octopus." She sighs, leaning into her chair. "Get home about 4 am to all the puppy love I could handle. But this one stayed fast asleep, taking up the whole bed. So poor tired, bruised me gave up and just lay on top of him wet clothes and all."

"That definitely woke me up." Matt frowns at the memory.

Jess smiles back at him. "He was very nice about it, though. After getting me to strip and change the bedding."

"You're lucky I didn't have court the next day." He smiles.

"Like you've never gone in short on sleep." She rolls her eyes.

"This abusive behaviour is exactly why I'm glad I never married you ladybug." Carol teases. "And yet you keep wondering why he hasn't popped the question yet."

Jess puts a finger in Carol's face. "I don't wonder that. You wonder that. I wonder if Styx is available to do a private concert in our flat for Matt's birthday."

Matt's glad he's in the back. It seems one of them is always bringing up marriage in some form or other. He appreciates how Jess handles it though. "All I want is a good beer and maybe a game of pool."

"You think we could fit a table in the apartment?" Jess turns in her seat. "Or at least buy one and let Sam keep it in the bar."

"I vote for the latter if there's room." He says.

"I'll talk to her. Which reminds me. You didn't remind me." Her seatbelt comes off completely now so she can crawl back and join him in his seat.

His eyebrow quirks up. "About?"

"Calling Pietro to arrange to see our Alice, since we're in town a day or three." Her arms go around his shoulders. "It's been too long."

Carol glances back at them. She wonders what it must be like to be away from your child so long.

"Sorry." Matt says. "But I'm sure as soon as Pietro hears you're coming, he'll be making plans for you to visit her."

"I hope so." She gives his temple a quick kiss.

"We have about half hour before landing, if you two need to uh... Whatever." Carol offers. "I'm happy to put on the flight headphones and not see things."

Jess takes off a shoe and flings it at Carol. "Not funny."

"Half an hour isn't nearly long enough to whatever." Matt says. "Whatever requires much more time and a lot more space than what we have here."

"Lawyers." Jess giggles.

Carol laughs. "Okay. Remind me to teach you about quickies. Or Bucky can explain it."

"Oh. Is _that_ what you meant." Matt teases.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to dress in drag and do the hula."

"How did you know that's what I thought you meant?"

"You _are_ of the Lion King generation." She grins.

"Hakuna matata."

Jess looks between them. "Have I seen that?"

"If you don't know, you haven't. But you will." Matt assures her with a kiss.

"Will I?" She smiles against his lips. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise." He tells her it's basically Hamlet with lions and a happier ending.

"Well that's unfortunate."

Carol can't help laughing at her best friend. "You _would_ think that."

"Shakespeareyness is unto godliness." Jess defends.

"I think you'll like it anyway." Matt says. "James Earl Jones is in it."

"Vader? That's another point against it." Jess jokes.

Carol shakes her head. "Such abuse."

"You have very strange standards, Jess. Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Please, Matt. That was said solely to spite me." She turns to wave a finger at Jess.

Matt takes Jess's hand.

She gives his fingers a squeeze. "Guilty, but if you can't take the piss out of Captain Marvel, who can you tease?'

"Politicians. Entertainers. Journalists. Pundits." Matt rattles off. "Lawyers."

It earns him a slap to the shoulder and a groan from Carol. "Your jokes are older than Bucky."

He rubs where she hit him. "That wasn't a joke."

"Uh-huh. Convince your girlfriend to take her seat so she doesn't get hurt during landing." Carol chuckles and adjusts her headset to speak to ground control.

He nods. "Jess, listen to your best friend."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Honestly? When has she given me good advice?"

"Try always." Carol retorts.

"Pssht." Jess waves a hand. "Pull the other one."

"I'm sure at least 25% of the time." Matt guesses. "She is right now."

"Matt. Why are you taking her side?" Jess whines but takes her seat.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt when Carol attempts to land. Could be bumpy."

Jess laughs. "Good point."

"Hey, I was flying before you even left cryosleep, young lady." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"And you haven't gotten any better all these years?"

Carol rolls her eyes. "I will end you, Drew."

Matt sits with an innocent smile as this goes on.

And it continues until they hit the ground. Smoothly, perfectly. And yet Jess still makes a noise as though she were terribly bumped about by it. "Bloody hell, Carol. You're supposed to ease into it."

"I'll ease into you." She slaps Jess over the head as soon as she can spare a hand.

Matt tries to stay out of the way. "This is the Avengers Facility?"

"It is. It's your first time here, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm sure Jess will give you a guided tour of all the closets." Carol teases.

"Hey!"

Carol giggles. "Okay, she's never been here either. But it's definitely worth taking a walk around. Maybe Pietro or Betsy will show you around."

"That would be nice." Matt uses his cane and Jess' arm to guide him.

It's Steve who greets them first as they exit the hangar. "I'm so glad you could come. Natasha should be touching down within the hour, it's just enough time to brief you properly on the situation."

"Only soldiers and lawyers say 'brief' when they want to talk at you for an hour..." Jess mumbles.

Matt gives Jess's arm a squeeze. "Jen's not in any danger, is she?"

"Apparently Bruce and Tony ran every test they could think of and she seems completely healthy. The biggest risk at the moment is her learning to use her new strength." Steve dips his head. "I hate to admit she's adapted to the other changes faster than I did to mine."

"She's had the advantage of knowing others have been through something similar." Matt observes.

Carol nods. "Wish we all could have been so lucky."

Jess looks over with a nod. "At least I got you through without destroying too much."

"You were pretty awesome." Carol smiles at her.

Matt smiles. "Sounds like you got the right ladies for the job."

Steve chuckles. "I like to think I only hire the best. Or try to hire, some of you are stubborn."

"Oh, was that jab for me? Sorry Mr America, still not up for Avengers 101." Jess shrugs.

"I have to accept that." Steve sighs.

"I've found Captain Rogers to be respectful of people's decisions." Matt says. "But it's been a while since we've sparred. Maybe we can get in a few rounds while I'm in town."

Steve rubs his head. "I'd like that. As long as Sarah doesn't give Loki any grief, it can be arranged."  
Jess rubs Matt's arm. She knew they were friends, but didn't realize they sparred.

"Sounds good."

"Are you staying in the dorms, or did you arrange something else? We've definitely got rooms ready, if you need." Steve continues as he leads them through several halls.

Matt waits for one of the women to speak. He is just along for the ride and to support his friend.

"Pietro invited us to stay." Jess informs him. "Since I can't just fly to New York in an hour like some jerks."

Carol raises her hands. "You try telling toddlers why mommy's not home."

"No one blames you, Care." Steve reminds her.

Matt looks confused. "I thought you said you hadn't talked to him. Or were you just chastising me for fun."

"I still haven't." She assures him with a squeeze of his arm. "But I had a text when we landed."

"Ah." He smiles. "Told you."

"Knowing everything doesn't make you sexier." Jess bumps him lightly.

"Never claimed it did." He notes.

She kisses his shoulder. "Unhuh."

Steve chuckles. "If that man was any sexier, I'd be worried about my spouse leaving."

Matt can feel himself redden. He turns his head away from Jess in what he hopes is a nonchalant gesture.

"That sounds like a challenge. Think you're up for it, jaa?" Jess teases, moving her arm to wrap his waist.

"I think I'll stay clear of that. Thank you."

Pietro suddenly appears in front of them. "Welcome! So good to see you." He hugs Jess.

She groans as she hugs him back. "Are you playing hookie? I'll tell Cap, he's right here."

Steve laughs. "Not sure it's hookie when you're the one teaching."

"We are on bathroom break." Pietro explains as he hugs Carol and Matt. He turns his attention back to Jess. "Alice is in the nursery if you wish to visit her."

"I will soon, thank you." She smiles at him.

Carol shakes her head and goes to walk closer to Steve. Jess is lost when with her two favourite men.

She can hear Pietro giving an update on Alice's progress and the new cute thing she does. Already at such a young age, she wants to decide what she will wear.

"We'll have to try and find some time to do some shopping then." Jess smiles.

Steve and Carol have a similar conversation about Steve's baby girl. She's interested to hear everything about the newest little Avenger.

A beep is heard. Pietro checks his watch. "I have to go. I will see you later." He smiles broadly and then is gone in a whoosh.

Jess stops, suddenly pressing herself into Matt. Her voice is soft. "I love you, okay."

It catches him a little off-guard. "Okay." He assumes the moment with Pietro confirmed her decision to leave him.

Her fingers tighten into his shirt for a moment, and then she's back to normal, like nothing happened. Matt can ask questions later if he needs to.

Steve finally leads them into a small room with couches and chairs. The sign says 'decompression room'. "I'll bring Jen in as soon as she arrives. Won't be too long. I'll get Pietro to bring lunch."

"Thank you, Steve." He waits for the Captain to leave before checking on Jess. "You okay, noodle?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." She brushes some hair behind her ear.

Carol perches on the top of a chair and looks at them both. "If she's not okay, it might be better for me to greet Jen alone."

"Don't start. I'm fine." Jess sounds firm.

"You sure?" Matt listens to her heart beat.

Her head dips. "Yeah. It was just a moment of remorse."

He nods and kisses her forehead. "You're where you're supposed to be, noodle."

"You're sure about that?" But he's earned himself a hug.

Carol shakes her head. "Get the couple stuff out of your system. Jen is probably scared to even try and it won't do to make her jealous."

The words irk Matt a little. Carol of all people should understand that Jess needs a bit of tenderness right now. He holds Jess. "Ignore her. I've got you."

Jess nuzzles in. "She's probably right about that, though. She _has_ been there, unlike us."

"I just mean, it's hard." Carol frowns. "But you have time."

"I'll de-couple when I hear them coming." He promises.

"Thank you. I'm not sure I can explain it to you." Carol decides she'll try. "Imagine the entire world is made of eggshells and spun sugar. Everything breaks. Now she has to learn how not to break it."

Matt's head turns just a bit towards her. "I _can_ relate. Maybe not completely, but I know what it's like when your relationship with the physical world completely changes."

"Similar but not the same, yes. We aren't all blessed like Jess to just wake up this way."

Jess shrugs. "Be jealous, I'm gorgeous and amazing."

"I'm sure she is." Matt says. He starts pulling away. "They're on their way here."

Jess kisses his cheek. "Pinch me if I get too snarky."

"You got it." He sits up straight.

When the door opens, it's like a signal to everyone to hold their breath, waiting to see how Jen is, first.

Sam smiles at them all. "Hey, y'all. How's it going?"

"Sam. Good to see you. Even if you were causing trouble." Carol jumps up to give him a hug.

"Trouble's my middle name." He tells her.

Carol chuckles. "That explains why you've been hanging around with Tony."

Jess rises to stand near her friend. "Hey I like Tony. Hell, so do you."

"Shh. Deniable plausibility for my husband's sake." Carol bumps her.

"Oh yeah. Him."

Matt stands, too. "Jen?" It sounds as though he's asking either if she's there or how she is.

"Hi." She's not far behind Sam, but clearly keeping her distance. "Nice of you all to travel just for me."

The corner of his mouth rises. "Actually, I was hoping to pick the brain of the best immigration lawyer I know. A lot of people in Hell's Kitchen are scared of being deported or even traveling."

"You need to leave the house more, Matt." Jen manages to tease.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that."

"Lies. Don't listen." Jess moves quickly to cover Matt's ears. "I like you at home."

He chuckles. "Can't argue with that."

Jen smiles. "Sorry, Jess. I thought you liked when he went with you."

"That's different." Jess explains.

"So I hear you had an eventful trip." Matt says. "Must have been quite a shock."

"Finding Tony there, yeah." Jen is trying to keep up the humour. It's keeping her from getting depressed.

"I'll bet. Come here." Carol pulls her into a tight hug.

Jen is shocked at first, but quickly moves into it. It's nice to be able to touch someone without fear.

"It's good to have you home. I got worried when the phone cut off and I couldn't get you again."

"Believe it or not, I was hit by a bus." Jen shrugs. "And saved by the Hulk. Sort of."

Sam can't help but feel a little jealous of Carol. He misses holding Jen that way. "She was."

"Wow. And yet I bet I could still beat you arm wrestling." Carol clucks her tongue.

"You want to try it, Danvers?" Jen teases, hitting her shoulder.

"I will." Carol replies. "Once you pass basic training."

"Basic training? Didn't realize I was being recruited into the military." She exchanges a look with Sam, his warning on the beach front and center in her mind.

Carol gives her a cocky grin. "You'll wish for the ease of army training when I'm done with you."

Sam gives Jen a reassuring smile. "You and Jess can gang up on her if it gets to be too much. Just let Matt and me know so we can sell tickets."  
This is again another time she would have hit his arm, something clearly visible on her face.

"Okay, really guys, who here has actually helped someone learn to use super strength before?" Jess starts but stops when Carol raises her hand. "Shut up, Danvers. It doesn't count when she leeched them from you."

Carol laughs. "You asked."

Matt clears his throat. "Sam, how's the coffee here?"

"Not bad. Tony put espresso machines in all the break rooms. Have you gotten a tour of the facility?"

"Not yet. And yes, I'd love one." Matt extends his stick.

"Don't let him wander off." Jess points a finger at Sam. "He's got a sixth sense for finding trouble."

"I'll keep him right by my side." The two men leave, wishing the women luck.

Jen watches Sam go. She tries for humor again. "What's the saying? I hate when he leaves, but I love watching him go?"

"I'll definitely give you that." Jess winks.

Jen looks at Carol with eyes full of questions. "Be honest; how long until I even begin to feel remotely normal?"

"That depends on your definition of normal. Jess has spent her entire life seeking it." Carol gestures toward her friend. "I don't need it. I'm happy being the best."

Jess rolls her eyes and offers Jen her hand. "I suppose I should out myself. Hi, I'm Spider Woman. Yes, Matt knows."

Jen's jaw drops. She stares at the brunette for a moment. "Sorry. You're Spider Woman?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"People sometimes repeat things when they're in shock." She looks at the extended hand. "Is it safe?"

Jess considers, then there's a sudden crackle of electricity. "Nope."

Seeing that drives it all into harsher reality. They don't think they can fix this. Jen is going to be stuck like this forever. She would sit but is afraid of breaking a chair. And that just makes her angrier. Her hands ball into fists. Her head drops, eyes closing as her muscles tense. This isn't fair. This isn't fucking fair.

Carol gently puts her hands on Jen's shoulders. "Hey, don't do that. We're here to help you learn to live with what you have right now. Bruce is looking at the genetics and what not. He's the world's top mind on gamma radiation." She doesn't mention her thought that Bruce hasn't helped himself yet.

"I don't want to live with it." Her voice is tight, as tight as her fists.

"Yeah, I wasn't keen when I woke up from my coma, either." Carol admits softly.

Jess does a casual back flip into a chair. "Both of you stop whining or I'll start telling Hydra stories."

"What, Jen hasn't heard all the fun ones yet?" It's a tease, but Carol knows Jess has never been keen to talk about it with anyone outside her tightest circle.

Jen glares at Jess. "I'm not whining." Her hands are still clenched.

"Look, babe." Jess leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I spent my childhood being scientifically tested. Then I was forced into cryo sleep and had my memories erased. I know about this from papers I stole. I spent the first three years I can remember undergoing further tests and experiments and brainwashing. Would you like to know how long it takes for a room full of men to start killing each other to have a chance to have their way with me when my pheromones are at full strength? Shall we discuss how many lashes with rebar I got for giving my supper to a prisoner? Would you like to see the ashes of the two children that were unwillingly aborted so my own damn father could try to clone and reproduce me?"

It's almost terrifying how calm and quiet Jess stays through that. Carol's heart breaks for her friend and she gives her a soft look. "Easy, ladybug. It's okay."

Jen's jaw is clenched. All she can think about is how much Jess sounds like some internet asshole. "I'm sorry for you, but I didn't ask you to help me with my first world problems. So you can take your pretty boy boyfriend and get out."

Jess rises quickly and aggressively. "I'm just saying you're lucky. You have people who care about you and want you to be okay regardless of the shape it takes. We came without hesitation to see if we could help you in any way. We didn't even wait to hear what happened."

"That's true." Carol agrees, though she has a hand on Jess's chest to keep her back. "I said you needed help, they asked when and where not what or why."

"And so the way you help is by trying to diminish this huge life altering change that happened to me?" Jess isn't the first person who has tried to make Jen feel small or stupid or inconsequential. She had that all through law school and even more when she joined her firm.

"I'm trying to give you a little perspective!" Jess hits Carol's shoulder but steps back. "You're brilliant, funny, gorgeous, and compassionate. If they can't fix this, you add strong and unbreakable to the list. And green, but you're still a babe. Give me an hour, I could make you a lucrative porn site. Ow!" Jess stops talking and starts rubbing her arm when Carol punches it.

"Sorry. She's an idiot and learned her social skills from Hydra and Clint." Carol apologizes.

"I hate you." Jess replies.

Carol pulls her into a hug and kisses her temple. "Good. Stop yelling at Jen."

Jen feels even more alone now than before. And she's sick of people telling her how lucky she is. She doesn't feel lucky. She doesn't want to feel lucky. She wants to feel normal. "Where do we start?"

Carol and Jess exchange a look. Carol shrugs. "Girls day?"

Jen is too flabbergasted to react.

"Probably more fun then that day of lifting pencils you inflicted on poor Rogue." Jess teases.

Jen turns and heads to the door. She stares at the knob, getting angrier and angrier at it. Finally, she pushes the door, making it crash to the ground before walking out.

Carol shakes her head. "I got a better idea." She lifts up, flying toward Jen and picking her up by the arms, flying them both out to the practice yard outside.

Jen struggles. "Let me go!"

Carol drops her a meter from the ground, then does a loop landing before her. "Maybe Jess is right. We need to see just how much Hulk is in you. You need to see it. Bring it." She does a come hither move with both hands.

With a roar, Jen runs at Carol with the intention of wrestling her to the ground. It's more difficult than she expected.

Catching Jen's hands easily, Carol points out. "I've beaten Thor arm wrestling. I can keep my own against the Hulk. You're not winning."

It's the first time Jen has been able to get out all of the anger and aggression she's been feeling. It feels good. It feels freeing.

"Try this." Carol lifts her like the extra weight and height is nothing, throwing her halfway across the yard.

Jen takes a breath. Then she gets up and runs back to Carol. She tries to tackle her like a football player.

And she manages it, catching Carol around her hips. Carol manages to roll them to a less painful landing. "Not bad." She has to catch her breath.

"I feel better now. Thank you."

"Jess is smarter than she looks. She riled me up to fight, too. Though she got a broken arm out of it. I didn't know just how strong I was, or what powers I inherited." Carol smiles at Jen. "Wanna play with pencils for a while? Then we can girls day."

Sitting on the ground, she takes deep breaths. "I don't think I'm safe enough for a girls day."

Carol nods. "That's why I suggested pencils first. It took me a week to be able to lift one and write my own name without breaking it."

She nods. "Pencils. But it would be nice to find clothes that fit."

"We can send Jess, to get her cute but abrasive self out of the way for the day. At least for basics. We'll do proper shopping when you're ready." Carol offers.

"If they even make clothes to fit me."

"Please, I'm six two and can still fit my ass in a size six most days." Carol lightly bumps her. "That said, I can also teach you enough sewing to make modifications when needed."

Jen nods. She gets up slowly. "Take me to the pencils."

"Gladly." Carol rises and takes her arm. "And maybe we'll find a measure and figure out your new size. I mean, your waist is probably still smaller than mine, but all these lovely muscles will make it a bit bigger. Lucky we kept you on a private flight or poor Sam would be fighting off the shallow assholes. It's like the gamma radiation saw your beautiful self and thought 'if I have to make her green, let's make sure everyone still sees this is a woman who takes care of herself'."

She nods. "Sam has been so great. It kind of makes me angry." She shrugs. "Of course most things make me angry lately."

"Yeah, that can be an issue even without the Hulk influence. These early days are the worst, when you don't know if it's permanent and you're not sure if you want it to be. It's important for you to find your space, where you can get away from absolutely everything and just be without thinking for a while." Carol rubs Jen's shoulder.

"He's even given me that. He's been practically perfect. It makes me suspicious."

Carol laughs. "That man is madly in love with you and doing everything he can, regardless of what it costs him. I know you're expecting that horrible 'lucky' word again, but it actually makes me worry."

"Because he's too nice, and I'm just gonna hurt him?"

"Because he's taking care of you but not himself." She stops, poking Jen's chest. "How was it for you? With Bruce?"

She frowns as she tries to sort through her thoughts. "Complicated."

Carol nods then takes Jen's hands. "That's why we came. He can't keep trying to support you by himself. As a counselor, he should know better."

"I know." She tears up. "Am I going to have to give him up?"

"Fuck no." Carol grips her chin firmly. "This is no different then if you got called out with diabetes or something. Life has to change a little bit, but the people who love you still will. And that boy? It's all over him."

"But I can't... We can't... What if I break him?" She's starting to wish they hadn't waited so long to sleep with each other.

"What if you can't even feel him?" Carol counters with a shake of her head. "We find ways."

"I hadn't even thought about that." Jen looks tired, too tired to feel anything else anymore. Still, she can feel the anger beneath everything.

Carol pulls her into a hug, kissing her head. "We took on the UN. A little bit of Hulk is nothing, especially when you know Sam has been with you every step. We came together because we all have similar problems, one way or another. And because we're family. You earned your spot at the table the second you stood beside us."

Jen nods. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's what we do." She gives Jen a playful slug. "How about we go give Jess your list of demands and then we'll do some writing."

"Pie." She says, still thinking of Sam. "We need pie."

"If Steve's still around, he makes a killer apple pie." Carol suggests. "If not, Jess will find the best place in the city. It's her true secret power. But, apparently, 'ham sandwich woman' isn't sexy enough a name."

"We have a place." Jen tells her. "It's how Sam and I met. He brought me pie."

Carol puts a hand over her heart. "That's so sweet."

"He's a sweet guy." When she sees Jess, she frowns. "You're a bitch. Thank you."

Jess looks up from where she's sprawled across two chairs. "Oh, I know. I've come to terms with it. Does Carol have a plan now? Carol likes plans."

Jen nods. "You're getting Sam and me pie while I pick up pencils and learn to write again."

"Just pie?" Jess looks her over. "How about a bra?"

"That, too." She looks at Carol. "They don't make adamantium electric toothbrushes, do they?"

Carol laughs. "Probably not, but Tony may. I just use a regular one, though. Cheaper."

She nods. "Guess picking up pencils will help me not break them."

"Exactly. Come on."

Jen follows her.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need measurements." Jess jumps up to follow both. "Mr JARVIS, can we get a tape on our way?"

"Certainly." The cool voice replies. "However I can do a scan of Ms Walter's body and provide her measurements to you if you'd prefer."

"Ooh. Tony do another upgrade? That would be perfect. You know my email."

Carol sighs then leans in to whisper to Jen. "I swear, she and Tony are having a computer affair."

Jen doesn't know what to do with that information. And she certainly doesn't know how to feel when JARVIS tells Jess her measurements are now in her inbox.

"Perfect. I'll be back soon with a small wardrobe and baked necessities." Jess winks, and turns the other way. "J? Ask Matt if he wants to come. Oh, and ask Pietro if I may take my Alice along?"

Carol is giggling. "Jen, you've just released the true monster."

"Sorry?" Jen turns to Jess and gives her the name of the diner to get the pie. "If it's too far out of the way, it's okay."

JARVIS interrupts. "Mr Murdock and Alice will meet you in the lobby."

"Thanks. And don't worry, it's definitely not." Jess gives her a hug and heads to the lobby.

Pietro is there with Alice. She's dressed in a teal dress with white flowers. There's a matching teal ribbon in her blonde hair. She watches Jess approach.

"Oh my gosh, what a pretty dress." Jess reaches out for the little girl. "Did daddy get you this?"

Alice looks at her father. He smiles. "Say hello to mama." She looks at Jess and reaches out for her, her trusty bunny in her hand dangling by his ear. "Ma ma?"

Jess hugs her, still in her father's arms. "Hello, darling."

Pietro smiles and transfers the little girl to her mother's arms. "Do you need a car?"

"Probably. You jerks put this place right in the middle of no where, didn't you?" Jess smiles.

"Gives us room to blow things up. Security can assign you a car. Follow me." He leads her to the security desk where a review if her driver's license gets her a key to one of the cars kept on hand for personnel.

"Why thank you." She tucks it in her pocket until she needs it.

Matt is holding Sam's arm as they enter the lobby. His stick is sweeping the area in front of him. His glasses are on, the minimalist furnishings reflected in the red lenses. There's a smile on his face as he listens to Alice babbling something to Jess.

"Here we are." Sam tells him. "Jess is right in front of you holding Alice. And Pietro is on your right."

Jess gives the little girl a kiss, then smiles at the men. "I hope you haven't led my Matthew astray."

"He was giving me a tour. It's very impressive." Matt tells her. 

"It's big, anyway." Jess almost agrees. "You'll help me find something good for Jen?"

"Something good?"

"Clothing. I've only seen her in lawyer chic." She explains.

Sam looks at her. "You're asking the blind guy for fashion advice?"

Jess gives him a look right back. "Yes. I've seen what he wears on a daily basis, and I've seen your sports shop tees and sweats. I'll ask the man in the well tailored suit, thanks."

Matt reminds her that it's the well tailored suit she got him. "But I am pretty good with materials." He says to reassure Sam.

"Don't let his modesty fool you, he was wearing suits before we met. That said, we plan to focus mostly on comfy until she's ready to get her own." Jess winks.

Sam nods. "Okay. How does she seem?"

She shrugs. "Like Dorothy stepping into Oz."

"Guess that makes me Toto."

Pietro lifts an eyebrow. "The dog? I think you are more Scarecrow."

"You're both wrong." Matt says. "Sam is the ruby slippers who'll help bring her home."

"Ah, the fool and the romantic speak." She snorts, hardly thinking either description fitting. "Maybe I should leave you here for some male bonding and let Alice pick everything?"

Matt's brow is furrowed. "If you prefer. I'm the fool, right? Because we both know I'm not romantic."

"You certainly can be." She moves to take his arm. It's a bit of a trick, as she's still got Alice in the other. "But you said you'd come with me. It's too late to turn back now."

"Never crossed my mind." 

"Wait." Pietro remembers that they need a baby seat. "You should just take my truck. It will be easier than transferring the seat over."

Jess hadn't even thought of that. She turns to look at him. "If you're sure."

"Yes." He fishes the keys put off his pocket. "I'll show you where I'm parked."

She carefully hands Alice off to Matt before giving Pietro a hug. "You're too much."

Alice immediately grabs Matt's sunglasses. There is a mini tug of war going on with them as her father tells her mother that it's nothing. He won't need it till tonight anyway.

"This probably won't take so long." She assures him, then tugs on Alice's rabbit. "Give Matt his glasses or I take Mr bunny."

The little girl looks surprised and a little hurt. But she lets go of the glasses to hold her bunny with both hands.

Jess pets her hair. "See? Matt's glasses are like his bunny. But we can get you your own glasses while we're shopping, okay?"

Those big blue eyes look at her mother as she nods.

"That's my good, compassionate girl." Jess kisses her forehead. "Alright, on y va. Show us the way, Pietro."

He takes them to his SUV parked on the 2nd floor of the garage. "Here we are. You can keep the keys when you return. I'll get them from you when we all go home tonight. Have fun."

"Thank you, really." She kisses his cheek. "Keep half an eye on Sam for us? Carol was making worried eyes at him."

Pietro smiles. "I will make him teach with me."

She gives him another hug. "I will take near as much care of your car as I do our daughter. Plus Matt's supervising me."

"I'm an excellent driver." Matt says, quoting Rain Man.

Jess rolls her eyes. "We'll see you later."

Pietro nods. "Just follow the signs out." He waves then is gone.

"I hate when he does that." Jess sighs. "Okay, let's get you both in your seats." She starts with Alice, since Matt is more than capable when he knows which vehicle it is.

Alice watches her. "Mama."

Matt gets into the front seat. "Pietro gave you a diaper bag, right?"

"Yes sir." She has it on the floor in front of Alice. Once the baby seat is secure, Jess kisses Alice's forehead. "I've missed you, little one."

Alice blows a kiss by putting her hand against her mouth and then pulling it away.

It makes Jess smile. "How are you only nine months old? You're much too smart. Is this your father's speedy genes effecting you? Well, don't grow up too fast, okay?"

She pulls her rabbit up to her mouth and sucks on one of the ears.

One more kiss and Jess goes up to the front with Matt. It's weird how she's feeling a little overwhelmed to see her daughter. She actually has to give herself a moment.

Matt puts a hand on her leg. "You good?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just one of those days." She moves to squeeze his hand.

He gives her a smile then a kiss. "You're doing great."

"Thank you." She gives him another kiss and then she's ready to go.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam is at his desk going through his email. It's mainly him trashing a bunch, but there are some that require a response. He'll take care of those in a second pass. For now he just wants to trash what he can. It's a good way to keep hi mind off Jen.

Steve knocks on the door frame. He should head back home, but he couldn't just leave without checking on his (other) best friend. "Permission to enter?"

He looks up and smiles. It's not as bright as it usually is. "Hey, man. Come in." He rises to give him a hug.

He gets a tight squeeze. "So, how's that road through hell treating you?"

"Like a road through hell. And not the nice parts. How's fatherhood treating you?"

"Much better now that we've figured out the tummy turmoil." Steve shakes his head. "Who knew babies could have lactose intolerance?"

Sam gives an empathetic look. "Poor little girl. So she's better now?"

He nods. "Doctor says she probably just hadn't developed the enzymes. Loki cut dairy for now but we'll slowly bring it back in a month or so."

"Good. Good." He looks tired.

Steve leads him back to his desk, pushing him into his chair. "Natasha demanded I feed her dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks but I wanna be here for Jen."

"She can come, if she feels up to it." Steve squeezes Sam's shoulder. "But I think it might be a good idea for you, either way."

"I'll ask her, see how she feels." It's the most Sam well promise. "I don't want to leave her alone first night here and all."

 

Steve sits on Sam's desk and looks down on him. "Don't make me make it an order. Aren't you the one always going on about the importance of taking care of ourselves? Jen won't be alone. That doesn't mean you can't take some time to recharge your batteries."

Sam leans back. "Carol is going home. Jess and Matt are going to Pietro's. Natasha will be with you. She doesn't really know anyone else."

Steve shakes his head. "What, you assume this will all magically happen at five?"

"Yes." He deadpans. "All at 5. That's when everyone turns into a pumpkin and stops being an Avenger."

"So you're free for dinner, then." Steve crosses his arms.

Sam crosses his arms, too. "I need to check with Jen."

"That's a better answer but still not what I'm looking for."

"Well it's all you're gonna get right now. I'll call you if it changes." It's clear he's not going to budge.

Steve gives him a look. "JARVIS, kindly inform Falcon of Colonel Danvers dinner plans?"

The AI pipes up. "The Colonel has already placed an order for Chinese food, enough for at least six people. It's to be ordered for a 5:30 delivery."

Sam keeps looking at Steve. "And?"

"I'm not eating that. Were you invited?"

"Not yet. And I don't know that Jen is."

"Odds are good." Steve lightly punches his shoulder. "Like I said, she's not alone."

He rubs the place. "You completely suck at making people feel better. You know that, right?"

"Oh, is that my job? I thought I was dragging your ass to my house so Loki could do that." Steve grins.

"I need to talk to Jen." Sam says again. "Imagine if this happened to Loki. Would you be quick to leave her no matter how many people were around?"

Steve sighs. "Of course not. Though, I'm also pretty sure Loki would've punched me by now."

Sam pinches his nose and nods. "Lucky for me Jen isn't as inherently violent as Loki."

"True." Steve chuckles. "But I'm just lucky that way."

"Let me go talk to Jen. I'll call you after." He gets up, his movements sluggish. "Or you can come with me if you want."

"That sounds great." Steve rises with him.

They find out where she is and head there. Sam knocks on the door. Immediately they hear a curse on the other side.

Carol opens the door with a reproachful glare. "You cost us a pencil."

"Sorry. I can get you another." Sam offers. "I just wanted to talk to Jen about dinner."

"Oh. That's okay then." She smiles and lets them in. "Couple of handsome guys here for you, Jen."

She looks up from a desk. There is a pile of new pencils on her right. Everywhere else are remnants of pencil pieces. There is a single whole pencil directly in front of her. Her hair is in a ponytale with strands of stray hair waving around as though pulled out of it. "Hey."

Steve gives her a smile. "I'd offer to let you see the footage of Rogue trying, but it might just make you more frustrated."

Jen nods. "I appreciate that. She actually came by to give me some encouragement. Seems like a nice girl."

"She's great. Hard to believe she almost took Carol out by accident, isn't it?" Steve curses softly when Carol punches his arm. "Ow. Anyway, We're having Natasha over for dinner and I thought I'd extend the invite. If you feel comfortable enough to go out, that is."

She shakes her head. "Thank you, but I'd rather stay here. Sam, you should go."

"I'd rather hang with you if that's okay. Or are you sick of me?" He tries to make it a joke, but he's actually a little worried.

It's so tempting to use this opportunity to push him away, but she can't make herself do it. "No, of course not. But I could use some girl time. Do you mind?"

"Naw." He does his best to smile. "Naw. You do your girl thing. I'll let you get back to the pencils."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

There's a pause that feels longer than it is. "Yeah. I'll bring you some donuts or something." He waves at Carol and walks out hopefully before the hurt registers on his face.

"100% it's not you." Steve speaks softly, an arm going around Sam.

"Yeah. You know what, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna go home and rest."

Steve guides them back to his office. "I'm not sure you get that option. You're right Jen needs you, and preferably close. But she also needs to know you're not the only one who cares anymore."

"I know. I'm glad Matt came. I think it'll help having an old friend here."

Steve gives Sam's shoulder a rub. "I'm sure it will. It probably makes her feel a whole lot better that she doesn't have to rely only on you. I know the kind of guilt that creates."

He nods. "Yeah." He rubs his head. "So what are you making for dinner?"

"Pork roast with cabbage and apples."

He nods and imagines a messy hamburger instead. "Sounds good, but I should really go home, do laundry."

Steve frowns. "Can't even tempt you with ma's apple pie?"

He takes a heavy breath. "That is very tempting. Bring me a slice tomorrow?"

"I'll bring Jen a slice." Steve teases.

"You're gonna being us both slices." Sam predicts.

Steve raises an eyebrow and grins.

"Hell you'll probably bring half the pie so Carol can take some to Bucky." The corner of his mouth rises.

"I don't know how you plan to get any if I'm sending it to Buck." Steve pokes his shoulder. "We all know he's my favourite."

"I'm taking my slice before he can get to it is how."

Steve chuckles. "Falcon versus Captain Marvel... I could sell tickets."

"Woah woah woah. I never agreed to that." Sam says.

"No? I thought it was implied. She _is_ my delivery route to Bucky."

"In that case, she can have all of it. I know when I'm outmatched." He turns and offers his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely." Steve clasps it firmly.

Sam walks away knowing he probably shouldn't spend the evening alone but just not feeling up to being around people tonight.

And while Steve doesn't blame him, he does worry. Perhaps he'll convince his wife to pop over and deliver the pie personally.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jen is grateful when Jess returns with the clothes and stuff. "How much do I owe you?"

"Keep my identity to yourself and we'll call it even." Jess winks then she leans in to add, in a whisper. "Or convince Matt that music did continue after the eighties. I'm not winning that fight."

"I hate to say it, but make him listen to the Hamilton soundtrack. He'll be all over that."

Jess sighs with amusement. "That's not much better." 

"Then try some R&B."

"That I could live with. Probably." She lightly pokes Jen's arm. "How was pencil torture?"

"Like torture. Many brave pencils were lost that day." She gestures to the broken remnants around her.

Jess nods sagely. "But you're getting better, right? You need to show Carol up. She took a bloody week just to write her name."

"A little. It feels like the slightest pressure makes them break." She makes a face. "Okay that may be an exaggeration, but you know what I mean. You don't. Sorry."

The brunette plops comfortably onto the desk. "You're right, I don't exactly. But I do get how things can be delicate."

Jen nods. "It's like puberty all over again but overnight. I don't know my body anymore."

"Sadly not a reference I get." Jess chuckles. "I woke up at 18 with all prior memories removed."

"That had to be weird. But you retained some information, right? Language. Writing. That sort of thing."

She nods. "Mostly. I think. I sort of had to relearn to read, but I could do it with the Hobbit, so."

Jen finds that fascinating. "And did you have to relearn stuff? Like your favorite food and color?"

"I don't know." Jess shrugs. "I guess they came up the same way anyone's would?"

"Sorry." She looks down at her large green hands. "It's nice to not focus on me for a change." She lifts one. "I bet I could wrap my hand entirely around Donald Trump's fist."

"It would be better if you wrapped it around his throat. I mean..." She smiles sweetly. "And I don't mind questions, I just don't have a lot of answers aside from what I've read in my father's research notes. I spent the first three years of my life in a cell or on missions to kill people or on a laboratory bench or being experimented on. I had seven books, all of which I stole and smuggled in. The most exciting thing in my diet was when the cook added pepper."

Jen takes a breath. "Well that puts things in perspective." She chews on her lip. "I know I should be grateful for being alive, but part of me thinks death would be better than this. I mean at least Bruce is normal most of the time. You and Carol can hide who you are, walk into a crowd and blend in. But me? Even if I pulled a Pleasantville and piled on makeup, I'm still huge."

Jess puts a finger on her nose. "Death is never the better option. Ever. Taking or giving. And you're right, you do stand out. That leaves you two options: hide it or flaunt it. Ask Matt about that one."

"Matt?" That confuses her.

"You don't think people act differently to him the second they see that cane?"

"Well yeah, but he can't exactly hide it unless he stands still."

"Oh, and Sam. I've definitely met people who'd treat his colour as a disease." Jess shakes her head. "There's nothing wrong with you. Don't be ashamed. Be like Carol, take on the world. Or you can stay in the shadow, like me, and pray that it keeps your loved ones safe."

"Kinda hard to be a lawyer as a shut-in. And the Sam thing is a false compare. He can go places where his skin color is the norm. I don't know any communities full of green-skin people. Do you?" 

Jess smirks. "No, but I know one with a number of blue people."

"I swear if you say Avatar or some bullshit like that, I will smack you." Jen warns.

"Nah, Bucky had me bring the girls to this Xavier's school when they went into hiding. It's a place for kids who are mutants can go to learn how to live with their... Whatever." She waves a hand.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." She grabs a pencils and breaks it into multiple pieces. "Think I could tear a phone book in half? Think they still make phone books?"

Jess chuckles. "Some places do, and yeah. Apparently even unpowered people can do that, if they know how."

"Well then I won't feel special." She carefully takes the items out of the bags. "This bra looks huge."

Jess makes teasing grabby hands toward Jen's chest. "Sam's a breast guy, right? Cause he's a super lucky one, if he is."

Jen gets a faraway look. "Sam's an everything guy. Mind, body, and soul."

"Oi." Jess snaps her fingers in front of Jen's face. "Back to earth. I don't care how fine he is."

Jen smiles. "Did you get the pie?"

"First. It sounded super important. I wasn't sure what kind, so there's key lime, pecan, bumbleberry?, and cherry." Jess finds the box, the four varieties sliced to make a whole pie.

Her face drops. "Oh God. I told Sam I'd see him tomorrow. Computer, is Sam still here?"

"First, my name is JARVIS unless you prefer to speak with FRIDAY. And no, he's already left."

"Shit."

"You should have a pie picnic breakfast." Jess suggests. "Like wait in his office and surprise."

Jen looks at her. "I could kiss you right now."

Jess blinks. "While I'm not opposed to it, we're both spoken for."

"Computer? Uh, I mean, JARVIS, please schedule Sam for a picnic breakfast somewhere outside and quiet tomorrow morning." Jen shakes her head. "I feel like I'm in Star Trek."

"You get over it. You going join these losers?"

"No."

JARVIS' voice interrupts before she can say more. "You and Sam are scheduled for an 8:30am lunch on the 3rd floor patio area."

"Thank you, J." Jess calls then smiles at Jen. "I don't blame you."

Jen feels like she should explain. "I barely had a life before this. I can't take on anything else."

"Preaching to the choir, babe. There's more than one way to save the world."

"Exactly." She manages a small smile.

Jess shrugs. "Doesn't mean they won't ask. And ask."

"Sam already warned me."

"Good man." Jess chuckles.

She nods slowly as she stares at the pie. "It is going to take a whole lot of will power not to eat this before tomorrow morning."

Jess leans in. "It's for Sam, you can do it."

Jen nods with conviction. "I can do this."

"Like a rock star."

She snorts out a laugh. "Just like a rock star."

Jess pauses. "...I thought that means with a lot of style and, you know, oomph."

"I'm sure it does. It just sounded funny to me." She runs a hand through her green hair. "I must be getting punchy."

"Oh, okay, good. I spend so much time studying people I get anxious if I get them wrong." Jess gives a smile of relief. "We need to go see if Carol's clearly not actually Chinese Chinese food is here yet. That will solve everything."

Jen nods. "I'm going to change while you do that."

"Great. JARVIS will guide you when you're ready to join." She smiles with uncharacteristic warmness. "You are handling all this with grace and poise that would make royalty jealous."

Jen laughs again. "That's me - person who makes royalty jealous. I bet Kate Middleton is green with envy."

Jess snorts. "Just wait, they'll be selling _She_ Hulk perfume and make up line in time for Christmas."

"Ugh. I'll only agree if the proceeds go to refugees."

"Which ones?"

"I was being facetious." Jen stands carefully and picks up the bag carefully. She does everything carefully nowadays.

"Oh. Well. Let me know if anything needs returned." Jess cheerfully rises.

"I will. Thanks."

She nods then pauses. "And there's a whole other pie to go with supper. I can deny Matt nothing."

Jen laughs. "It's the smile, right? Always that damn smile."

"I'm a trained spy, these things shouldn't get to me. But when you pair that smile with a sudden hand taking mine, or an arm around my waist, so that he's right in my space?" Jess shakes her head.

Jen knows that look. "I'm not the only one who had it bad."

Jess's hand slowly rises to the evenstar at her neck. "I've been lucky."

"Did he give you that?"

"Yeah. I know it's kind of silly." She shrugs. The words that came with it are hers and she doesn't want to share them.

"You kidding? That's momentous. The only thing he ever gave me was food, sex, and class notes."

Jess raises an eyebrow. "I thought it was more of casual sex thing?"

"Oh it was." Jen assures her. "But I don't even remember him giving Elektra anything."

Her fingers tighten on the necklace. "She probably just didn't have a best friend who was constantly harassing him."

"That's true. Never thought she was good for him though." Jen confesses. "I think you're much better for him." She looks at the door. Her eyes narrow. She reaches out and barely touches the handle with two fingers.

"I very much doubt I'm better for anyone. She tickled his inner thrill seeker, who is much stronger than you'd expect." She's patient, letting Jen try. "I'm trying to decide if breaking everything is worse than sticking to it."

Jen looks at her. "Sounds like we're in the same boat." She take a breath and uses just a bit of force to turn the handle and pull the door toward her. She turns to Jess. "That's one victory for sticking to it."

"Babe, I know you're stubborn enough to win." She leans in to kiss Jen's cheek. "Don't be too long, Pietro said he and Alice would join us."

She nods. "I promise."

"Good." Jess smiles and goes to check the dinner situation.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro is hold Betsy's hand as they talk. "At least now we do not have to make dinner." He grins.

"I thought this was about encouraging Jen. You know, the woman who helped secure your sister's freedom?" She pokes his nose with her free hand.

"It is." He assures her. "This is bonus."

She raises an eyebrow.

"We like bonuses, don't we, Alice."

The little girl looks up from the floor where she is making her bunny hop around. "Papa."

"Yes, I am papa. And who is this?" He points to his girlfriend.

It takes a moment. Then Alice points. "Bessy."

"Yes, Pietro. I know she's clever. You needn't show her off." Betsy teases.

He brings her hand up to his lips. "Think of how clever _our_ children will be." He kisses her knuckles.

She smiles. "Like I care about that."

"No. You would only want happy and healthy." He leans in but stops before their lips meet.

"And slow." She teases before completing it.

"Papa." Alice crawls to him and tugs on his pants. "Papa."

He looks down. "What is it, Alice? Are you hungry?" He picks her up. "Or are you jealous of our Betsy."

"She probably wants to know where you hid her new glasses." Betsy grins.

Alice looks at Betsy with curiosity. She hands her the bunny.

"Thank you, Alice." She gives it a kiss and hands it back. "Did papa tell you mama and Matt are staying the night?"

"Mamamamama." Alice replies and hugs her bunny.

Betsy laughs. "She seems excited."

Pietro runs a hand over his daughter's blonde hair. "She does. Of course she is. I just hope all of the people at dinner will not scare her too much."

"I'm not sure this girl knows fear."

"She still gets shy with new people." He looks at his daughter in the eyes. "Which is perfectly fine. But it would be okay if you wished to show people how amazing you are."

"Don't listen, Alice." Betsy leans in. "You do your thing."

Alice replies in her baby talk. Then she turns to her father and hugs him.

"I love him, too." Betsy smiles and rubs her back.

FRIDAY's voice comes over the hidden speakers. "Colonel Danvers wished me to tell you that dinner is here."

"Ooh. Come here, darling." Betsy picks Alice up. "Should we change you before we go see everyone?"

Alice tries to grab her nose.

Betsy wiggles it out of reach. "Not my nose. Pick clothing. Time for a new dress?"

She looks down at what she's wearing. "Yes." She says it with a slight lisp.

"Okay." Betsy takes her to her room so they can find something in the small bag of Alice's things they keep at the facility.

Alice gets very serious when it comes to cloths. She points at what she likes, says no if they suggest something she doesn't. Lately she likes blues and purples. And she prefers the diapers that have patterns on them.

"What colour is mama wearing today, huh? You want to match?"

She finally picks a blue dress with pink and purple flowers. She wants her black patent faux leather shoes and a purple ribbon in her hair.

Betsy puts them on her and gives a nod. "What about Mr Bunny?"

She makes grabby hands. "Bunny."

"Wait, wait." Betsy uses one of Alice's ribbons to give him a matching bowtie before handing him over. "There."

She smiles and shows off the bunny to her father.

"Very handsome." He smiles back. "Ready to see mama?"

"Mama." She agrees as she holds bunny close.

Betsy bounces the girl in her arms. "Aunty Carol will be there, too. You remember her? And you'll meet Aunty Jen."

Alice is too busy examining her bunny to react.

Betsy tilts her head. "Alice?"

She looks up with large eyes. "Aaahhh?"

"Is bunny ready to see your aunties?"

"Babababa. Buhbuhbuh."

Pietro smiles. "Bunny."

"Tell papa we're hungry." Betsy teases.

"Papa." She makes the bunny hop.

"Is bunny hungry, too?" Pietro asks.

Betsy smiles. "He looks hungry."

Alice smiles and makes the bunny hop. When she sees Jess, she points. "Mama."

"Why yes it is, let's go say hello." Betsy carries her over.

Jess acts surprised for her baby's benefit. "Alice! What are you doing here? Did you change your dress?"

Alice laughs and shows her the bunny with the matching ribbon.

"And you brought a date?" Jess looks him over. "Very handsome."

"A date already?" Matt says. "Wow."

"Yes, Mr bunny got himself a fancy new tie to impress us." Jess explains.

"Now I feel underdressed."

Pietro takes his girlfriend's hand. "It was all Betsy's doing."

She shrugs. "I'm a shit disturber, what can I say."

Jess laughs and holds out her arms. "Allow me? At least until you two grab food." It's mostly Jess that does the switch over, as Betsy's only holding Alice with the one arm.

On the other side of the room, Carol seems to be opening enough Chinese take out dishes for a small army. She could certainly use Pietro's speed at the moment.

His nose leads him to look over. After excusing himself, he goes to help her. It all looks and smells so delicious.

Carol smiles warmly. "Thanks, sweetie. Especially for giving Jess some bonding time."

"My pleasure. I do not want Alice to grow up without that bond."

"I suspect it won't be an issue." She leans in to speak quietly. "She's a natural with kids. I wouldn't be surprised if she talks Matt into another fairly soon."

"That would be nice." He looks over. "Honestly, I was afraid she would change her mind about giving Alice to me."

"She never breaks her word. She might bug you for more visits once Alice is big enough that it won't be such a hassle." She winks.

Pietro shrugs. "We should eat."

Carol nods. "Grab a plate. Everything's out, guys. Just don't take all the good stuff before Jen joins us."

Jen comes in after most have gotten food. Feeling very subconscious, she gives Carol a little wave. "Food smells good."

"Great, come eat some." Carol hands her a plate. "Okay, the ones you don't know are Pietro Maximoff, Betsy Braddock, and Alice."

Jen gives a small smile. "Jennifer Walters."

"Oh we know." Pietro assures her. "Thank you for all you've done for us."

Betsy senses her nervousness and offers some calming energy. "It's not much, but I'd be happy to work through some of the mental stuff with you." Her smile is kind.

"Oh, are you a psychiatrist?"

"Next best thing. I'm a telepath." Betsy shrugs. "But if the treatment seems to help, I'd happily introduce you to a man who's both."

"That's... scary. No offense but the idea of someone being in my head is not appealing." Jen says it as gently as she can. "And I can't imagine how awful it would be to read other people's minds."

Betsy waves a hand. "None taken. I mean, we're basically strangers. But I know you've got to be in a weird place and sometimes what you need is a weird idea. I'm quite happy for you to jeep your thoughts to yourself."

"Thanks. You seem really nice." Jen has no idea why she just said that.

"That's not something I hear often." She laughs.

"Was that weird? That was kinda weird. Sorry." She looks over at the food.

"Pretty sure weird is what we do here."

Jen chuckles. "That may be an understatement."

"And that's before we get into powers." Betsy winks.

"I'll let you eat." Jen takes a breath before going to where all the food is. She has to be super careful, and it feels like everyone is watching her. It paralizes her for a moment.

But as she looks around, she realizes no one even seems to care. Betsy and Pietro are chatting with Matt while Carol laughs at Jess as she gives Alice a piece of chicken.

She takes another breath and carefully picks up the container. She knows if she applies too much pressure the container will smush and food will get everywhere. She smiles only after she has successfully served herself. But now there are chopsticks. She destroys 3 - 2 trying to break them apart and 1 as she tries to eat.

Jess wanders up to grab a bit more food, since Alice is stealing more than she thought she would. On her way back, she slips Jen a fork and whispers. "Half the planet can't do chopsticks, why are you special?"

"I used to be able to." She looks at the fork sitting on her hand and the food. Before now she only ate what she could pick up with her fingers.

"And you will again, if you want. But don't push yourself. You'll keep getting mad at what you can't do and miss the amazing things you can."

Jen nods with resignation.

Jess leans in. "You'll note Carol is part of the half who can't."

She can't help but look over. Sure enough, Carol is using a fork. It makes her smile just a little. After another breath, she does her best to eat.

Jess returns to letting her daughter steal bits off her plate. It's a good feeling, one she'd like to get used to.

Matt talks to Jen, asking for advice he can give to some of his clients. The recent ICE raids have them scared. Even the ones who have US birth certificates or green card are starting to carry them everywhere just in case. Jen appreciates talking law. It's something she's still good at.

The whole room seems to be calm and easy. Friendly. It's weird but nice.


	262. Have fun out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is a third wheel. Bucky gets older. Wanda teaches Vision about astronomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> St Honore cake: https://c1.staticflickr.com/6/5122/5214028480_a1f9d27127_b.jpg

Natasha is on the couch holding Sarah. "Aren't you just the prettiest little girl. Yes you are." She boops the baby's nose.

She squeaks in surprise, waving tiny arms in protest.

The former spy laughs. "I can't believe how tiny you are. You wanna play peek-a-boo? That's a baby thing, right?" She covers her face with a hand then moves it away. "Peek-a-boo."

She laughs in delight each time Natasha 'reappears'.

Steve chuckles and sits next to them. "She also seems to find getting kisses from toys hilarious."

"Oh yeah? We gotta try that." Natasha looks around. "Where's that dog I saw earlier?"

"Uh... This one?" He picks up a small brown and white puppy-looking toy.

She takes it. Moving it a little she talks as though it were the dog in a high pitched voice. "Hello, Sarah. I love you. Mwah." The last is said as she makes the dog kiss the baby's puffy cheeks.

Sarah squeals with delight, little face scrunching up with laughter.

Loki brings Natasha a glass of wine. "Here you are." She sets it on the coffee table. "I see Sarah has a new favorite aunt."

"That's because she has good taste." Natasha makes the puppy kiss her again

"Or maybe because we're super over protective and she doesn't go out ever." Steve jokes.

"She's too small." Loki says. "And flu season is still happening. Not to mention paparazzi."

Steve nods agreement. "Poor Wanda was out sick for a week. She kept calling me to convince Vision to stop trying cures from the internet."

"Poor girl." Natasha says as the puppy. "There is such a thing as being over zealous. Yes there is." 

Loki feels the need to come to Vision's defense. Kind of. "It was out of scientific curiosity. He must have known most of those don't work."

"I'd hope so. Or maybe he's just genuinely concerned and doesn't know the best thing to do. From the sounds if it, Pietro got a panicked call the first day because Vision thought he broke Wanda." Steve shakes his head. "Not knowing how to help a loved one is the worst possible feeling."

Natasha tries not to laugh but fails. "I can only imagine." She looks at the couple and at the baby in her arms. "Feels like I've been away forever."

Steve nods. "It does. And I hear you're going back. Will there be phone calls at least, now?"

"Assuming Tony doesn't blow up communications again." She fills them in on the circumstances that took Jen and Bruce to the island the day of the accident. "I've never seen Sam look so scared."

"Sam doesn't really do scared." Steve nods slowly, reaching out to brush Sarah's cheek. "But Jen's something special."

"Yeah. I figured that out when he didn't try to flirt with me." She wrinkles her nose at Sarah. "You're such a cutie pie, the boys and girls are all gonna love you. Yes they are."

Steve shakes his head. "Not from talking to her at the UN or anything?"

Natasha's eyes move to focus on them. They are the only part of her body that does. "I thought you meant special to Sam. Do you have a crush, Captain?"

Loki tilts her head to get a better view of Steve when he answers.

"No, no." Steve laughs. "I mean, she is special to Sam but she's pretty amazing on her own, you know?"

Natasha turns to Loki. "What do you think?"

She considers. "On a scale of one to ten, I give that save about a 7. Maybe 8."

"Save?" Steve's truly confused. "For valuing someone on their own merit instead of who loves them?"

Natasha presses her lips together. "And I quote - 'But Jen is something special.' Said after noting that Sam does not do scared." She looks at Steve. "Just how special is Jen to you?"

He looks back, not shying away. "I'm not in hiding anymore. She's pretty special."

Loki smiles sweetly and touches Steve's arm. "Obviously she's as special to Steve as Stephen Strange is to me."

Natasha is still looking at Steve. Maybe she's been gone too long. "I was teasing, Cap. You don't have to get all defensive. Here." She hands Sarah back to him.

Steve takes his daughter gently. "Could still be me. I'm worried about Sam. And with all that's going on, we might have to put off Bucky's birthday."

She takes her wine. "Hate to tell you this, but birthdays come on the same day every year whether you want them to or not." She takes a sip.

"The celebrations, I mean." Steve gives Sarah's head a kiss. "Right, Sar? Uncle jerk is 100 this year. It's special."

Loki rubs his knee. "With everything going on, a celebration may be exactly what we need."

Steve tilts his head. "It's on the tenth."

"New York?" Loki asks. "Is Carol already planning something?"

"As far as she's told me, she just wanted to do something small and intimate. But you know I talk to Buck more than her."

"You should talk to Carol, plan it together." Loki suggests. It's getting close to feeding time, and she can tell Sarah is starting to get fussy.

Steve is trying to rock her to calmness. "That was the hope, but you know how things have been."

"No more excuses." Loki tells him in a tone that will not tolerate any argument. "He is important to both of you. And if you wish to be involved in planning, then let her know."

"You know it's the ninth, right? At this point, I'm settling for a phone call and the most crazy amazing gift I can think of before tomorrow." He finally gives up and hands Sarah to Loki.

"Are you hungry, love?" Loki unbuttons her shirt, moves the bra cup, and offers her breast to her daughter. She little one drinks happily. She turns back to Steve. "Go sentimental. Or just time with you. A sporting event or something."

"Drew was definitely wrong, always right is dead sexy." Steve sighs and rubs his shoulder. "I'm just over thinking again."

She blows him a kiss.

He smiles before shyly admitting. "And maybe feeling a small need to out do whatever Carol's got planned."

"Watch yourself, Steve." Natasha warns. "I don't want another Avengers civil war on our hands."

"Don't worry, I know better than to compete with the mother of his children. There's no point."

"Good." She relaxes against the couch.

He gets that grin of his and teases her. "But if you want to try for my hundredth, next year? I won't complain."

Loki smiles. "We'll rent out the National's stadium and have our own super powered baseball game then have food catered in and some great bands play."

Steve holds out his hand toward Loki. "If you ever doubted why I married her..."

"Oh but she forgot the fireworks." Natasha teases.

"No, those come after the party." Steve winks.

She groans, a smile on her lips.

But the comment does give Steve an idea. "I know what I'm getting Buck for his birthday. We'll find some time good for both families and all go down to Disneyland for a few days."

"Sounds fun." Natasha does suggest they go in the off season. "It might be a little difficult with crowds since you all have babies now."

"True, but I think it would he great for them." Steve looks over at Loki. "For all of us."

She nods. "I think it sounds wonderful."

"I'll have to dress it up, then." Steve smiles.

"You could do a sketch of all of us with Mickey Mouse."

"Again. Perfect." Steve moves to kiss her head. "I'll see if Carol wouldn't mind stopping by before heading home tonight."

Natasha watches the interaction. "So I take it things are great with you two. Or should I say three."

"Always." Steve chuckles.

"We hit a rough spot with Sarah for a bit." Loki tells her. "But we got it sorted." She can feel that the baby has stopped sucking. "Would you like to burp her?"

Natasha carefully answers. "I think I'll let daddy handle that."

And it's definitely one of daddy's favourite duties. "Come here, sweet pea."

Loki makes sure to put a burp cloth over Steve's shoulder before buttoning herself up.

"Thanks, darling." Steve rubs their daughter's back. "Tummy issue notwithstanding, I think we've been incredibly lucky. Sarah's everything I hoped for and more.

"I'm glad. You deserve it." Natasha is truly happy for them.

Steve smiles. "I think I've found my path. But how's our Natasha doing?"

"Happy to be away from scientists and construction." She admits.

He starts laughing. "I meant overall, but I get that."

"I'm good. Missed you, believe it or not." She nudges him with her foot.

"Not for a second." Steve winks.

"I miss the action. I miss..." She stares at her wine. "Feeling useful." She shrugs. "The work keeps me busy, but logistics isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world."

Steve nods. "Some of our young ladies could certainly use your influence. Carol's endless optimism can be a bit much at times. And _I_ could use my sister. I miss fighting beside you but also squishing together for a movie."

She nods. "I just hate leaving Bruce alone. Tony is there erratically. And Bruce tends to get too inside his own head."

"I wish he'd let more of us close. I worry Jen is going to push him further that way." Steve frowns.

"Me, too." There is a worry in her eyes. "It'll help if she can thrive with her new everything."

"We'll do all we can." Steve promises. "But what do you need?"

Natasha doesn’t know how to answer. "Food would be good."

"Long term." He clarifies. "We're family, let us help."

"I guess just make sure the health center can open and that people use it."

Steve's lip quirks up. "Sounds like we need a lawyer with international experience and understanding of the Accords. I think the rest is in good hands."

"Is this a two birds one stone scenario, Cap?"

"I think it will be. Want an intern until she's ready? The students are ready to start their separated studies." He smiles.

She nods. "I'd love one. Even two." She gets a gleam in her eye. "Can I get Kate?"

"You sure you up to that?" Steve laughs.

"Oh yeah."

"She's yours, then." He nods.

"Great. Thanks."

Sarah spits up a little.

Steve cleans up, without even needing to look. "I'm thinking to send America and Babydoll back to New York."

"America would probably thrive better under Carol's training. But why Babydoll?" Natasha asks.

"Well, they are dating." Steve points out. "But I think the twins might be good for her."

"You better not be placing her there just because they're dating."

"No. I have a suspicion and may send her further up to Xavier."

Loki seems surprised. "That's an intriguing idea."

Steve shrugs. "She seems to have an interest in kids, maybe teaching might suit her better?"

"You're so smart." She kisses his cheek.

"I just want what's best for my team."

Natasha understands. "That's what makes you a good leader."

"I just do what I can. I'm nothing special." Steve shrugs.

"You're everything special." Loki tells him sincerely. "Now do you want to change a special someone's special diaper or shall I?"

Steve rises. "I will. You relax."

"Thank you, starlight." As soon as Steve disappears upstairs, Loki covers her face.  
"You okay?" Natasha asks.

"I'm so bloody tired. Don't tell Steve." She looks up. "It's better now. Much better, but I'm still tired. I have no idea how Carol and Bucky do it with two."

"Well their both super powered. Your magic doesn't help?" She sips more wine.

"Not as much as you'd think. And much of it is spent keeping me female." She glances upstairs. "I'm beginning to feel the old sense of...." She searches for the word.

Natasha waits for a moment before offering a phrase. "Need for chaos?"

"Yes."

"I actually kinda know how you feel." They sit in silence until Steve returns.

When he does, it's with a very sleepy looking Sarah. "I think she's about ready for bed. I'll put her down if you two would like to pick out a movie or something?"

"Of course. But shouldn't we eat first?" Loki suggests, remembering Natasha's comment about food.

"I'm sorry, of course we should. My brain is too much on Sarah these days." Steve looks bashful.

"It's fine." Natasha says then gives Loki a meaningful look.

Loki ignores her. "Take your time, starlight. I'll set the table."

He shakes his head. "It's already set. And dinner's keeping warm in the oven. I just got a bit distracted, like I said."

"Then we'll get it out of the oven. Go on." She waves him off.

He nods and takes Sarah up. He tries to get her down quickly so as not to miss too much of Natasha's visit.

Loki rises. "No he's not neglecting me. We're fine. Truly."

"His memory is amazing. The fact that he's forgetting worries me." Natasha says. "Has someone checked him?"

"It's just lack of sleep." Conceding there may be something more, she says she'll suggest to Steve that he get a checkup.

"I'll do it."

Steve finally makes his way back down to the kitchen. "Sorry about that. The princess can be a little demanding at times."

Natasha scrutinizes him. "How long has the memory been faltering?"

Steve makes a face. "It's not... It's more I get distracted. Something more pressing comes up and whatever I was thinking gets pushed aside. Once Sarah and thus we start sleeping more, I'm sure it'll pass."

"Still, wouldn't hurt to get checked out."

"It's exactly what happened the last time my sleep was messed up. Except without the soul devouring demon. I'm fine." Steve assures her. "If it continues once sleep improves, then I'll do something."

"Okay." Natasha lets it drop, deciding to change the subject. "So how are the recruits doing?" 

Steve shrugs. "Some better than others. Like I said, I think Babydoll should look into teaching despite her skills. And Remy needs to spend less time trying to find ways to touch Rogue and more focusing his power."

Loki smiles at that. "He's young and in love. Can you imagine if you hadn't been able to touch me when we first started our romance?"

"But I wouldn't be dumb enough to try while I was being shot at." Steve reminds her. "I wouldn't date put you in danger. You're far too good at that as it is."

She gets a wistful look. "I used to be."

Steve gives her a look. "Used to? Please, you've only gone dormant for Sarah. When you're ready, you'll be the best."

She looks at him with love. "I hope so."

"You gonna split Gambit and Rogue up?" Natasha asks.

Steve's gotten close to Loki, about to start flirting, but the question gets his attention. "Everyone needs to learn to work through distraction."

"So that's a no." She translates.

"Exactly." He nods, then turns to give Loki a kiss. "The moment Sarah sleeps through the night, I fear for Mr Trump's general mental safety."

"You mean you don't already?" Loki asks.

Steve chuckles. "I mean, from his point of view. But you're right, of course."

"Of course." She begins to eat.

They're quiet for a while as they enjoy their food. Steve seems to get a little lost in thought, almost missing a request for him to pass the salt.

Natasha takes it. "Something on your mind, Steve?"

"Trump. It's... It's like some sort of ridiculous story, a comic or movie not real life." Steve shakes his head. "Give me fascist fanatics, demigods, and genetically altered outcasts any day."

"Well he's surrounding himself with fascist fanatics if that helps." She wipes her mouth. "Gotta say it makes me grateful I'm not here."

He nods. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up someplace else again."

Loki takes his hand. "As long as we're together, we'll get through it."

Steve squeezes her fingers. "You kidding? This is easy compared to what we've taken down."

She nods.

He leans in and kisses her ear then whispers teasingly. "After taking you down, everything seems easy."

She chews on the inside of her cheek. "Starlight, it's rude to whisper when we have guests."

"Would you prefer I said that out loud?" He strokes her cheek. "Love you."

Natasha looks at them. "I think I'm okay staying in the dark. In fact, I'm starting to feel like a third wheel."

"Sorry." That makes Steve blush. "I guess it's unintentional revenge for the time you made me play your fiancé?"

"Don't act like you didn't like it." She points her palm at him and moves it around. "Specimen."

Loki squeezes Steve's bicep. "Indeed he is."

Steve's blush gets deeper. It makes his wife bite her lip. If Natasha wasn't there, she'd be straddling him right now.

"I think you just enjoyed shoving me out of my comfort zone." Steve pauses. "Then again, if you hadn't..."

"We needed the information. I was just trying to survive." It wasn't one of Natasha's favorite times.

Steve shakes his head. "You can make me uncomfortable any time you want, as long as it means hurting bad guys and staying friends. Actually, we can even skip the bad guys part but it'll be less fun."

"You've come a long way. I'm glad you finally decided to start living in the world you woke up in."

"You too." Steve sticks out his tongue.

She gives him a very Natasha look. "The food is delicious."

"Thank you. I'm still embarrassed I forgot to give it to you." He ducks his head. "I guess not even super soldiers can keep up with our two hour alarm."

"I do not envy you. But you do seem happy."

"It's everything he ever wanted." Loki strokes Steve's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Good health, someone who loves me for me, a big family? Just about. We just got to get the rest of our kids happy and healthy." Steve takes Loki's fingers and kisses them.

Natasha smiles. "I think I'm gonna skip the movie tonight. The flight was tiring. Maybe another night."

"Of course. Any time. You're always welcome." Steve smiles.

"Thank you."  
"At least stay for dessert." Loki suggests.

Steve nods. "It's ma's pie. You can't say no to that."

Natasha nods. "No one can say no to that."

"I think they've made it a law." Steve chuckles.

"I'll get it." Loki gets up and clears the plates before heading to the kitchen.

"You're the best, baby." Steve calls after her. He turns back to Natasha and gives her hand a squeeze. "But you're damn close."

"Uh huh." She says it as though she doesn't believe him.

"Hey, twice as smart as you are sexy and you're not lacking there. Everything a brother could want." He puts a hand over his heart.

She rolls her eyes, but there's a slight grin on her face. "I've missed you."

He nods. "You need to call more. And visit."

"I know. We've kinda been in hiding."

"Have you been enjoying it, at least? I know how you hate sitting still." He tilts his head. It's genuine worry.

"Mostly. It gets a little full sometimes, so I take a trek through the jungle. It helps."

"Trading one set of monkeys for another?"

"Yes. And neither can be reasoned with." She notes with a chuckle.

Steve grins. "At least the one set don't toss their poop?"

"There is that."

Loki returns with the pie. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Steve takes his with a kiss.

She sits. "Oh, did you want coffee?"

"I'm good." He smiles. "Tash?"

"I'm fine."

"We know that, Loki was asking about coffee." Steve teases her.

She rolls her eyes again as Loki gives Steve's arm a light slap. "I do not want coffee. Thank you."

Steve laughs. "Isn't it my job to say things like that?"

"Is this you doing dad jokes?" Natasha asks. "I'm so sorry, Loki. He must be insufferable."

"He makes up for it in other ways. Like pie."

"I'm feeling the love." Steve makes a face.

"Eat your dessert, dear." Loki says as though she were a 1950s housewife.

Steve leans in to nip at her neck. "Yes, love."

Natasha clears her throat and concentrates on the pie. She's glad she already said she wouldn't stay.

"You've done worse." Steve points his fork before finishing his pie.

"Just feeling like a third wheel again."

He reddens. (Again.) "Sorry."

"It's fine." She finishes her pie.

"I've gotten a bit too comfortable, I suppose. We've been spending a lot of time alone lately." He doesn't sound terribly sorry about that part, though.

"I know the feeling. Of course Bruce and I aren't exactly prone to being affectionate." 

Steve shrugs. "I'm sure you have your own form of affection. It doesn't have to be physical."

"We do." She replies.

He nods. "You two used to be so cute, when you were both sort of dancing around each other."

She tilts her head back. "I swear it was like trying to flirt with a statue. No matter how many hints I put out, he just wouldn't get it."

Steve glances at Loki. "Sound familiar?"

"Oh you got it. You were just too frightened to do anything about it." Loki reminds him.

"My mistake." He smiles.

Natasha places her fork on the empty plate. "To be fair, you had a lot of opportunities. Bruce hadn't. I think he got rusty."

"He avoided them. Can't say I blame him."

"So did you." She turns to Loki. "I tried to set him up so many times, but he refused every suggestion. I came really close to creating an online dating profile for him."

Loki finds that intriguing. "Oh? And how many dates did you go on during that period?"

"I was a spy. Spies don't date."

"Oooooh." The pitch rises as falls. "Sounds like someone may have been using Captain Rogers as a surrogate."

"I was really more of a hobby." Steve chuckles. "She figured out she wasn't my type and wanted to know what was."

"Oh please." Natasha presses her lips together. "I never considered hooking up with you. I don't date fossils."

Steve shakes his head. "I never said you wanted to. I said you wanted to understand why I didn't want to date you."

"Honestly, I just figured you still weren't over Peggy."

"You don't get over women like that. You frame them, so you can remember how they made you better, and look at that picture each time you forget. And then you live the hell out of your life." He reaches for Loki's hand.

She resists the urge to pull it away. There is a polite smile on her face. 

Natasha senses more than sees the change. "I should go. Can I help clean the kitchen before I do?"

Steve shakes his head. "You're our guest. Besides, Loki has that face which tells me I'm going to have to very politely and charmingly remind her that if it wasn't for Peggy encouraging me to accept myself, I'd never have gotten to a point where I could admit to having feelings for a man. Even if he is the most attractive one I've ever met."

Loki's lips purse. "We'll get the dishes, Natasha. It was lovely to see you."

"Before I dig this hole any deeper." Steve grimaces slightly and moves to show Natasha out.

Natasha gets up. She hugs Loki before walking to the door with Steve. "Sorry about that."

He shakes his head. "You can't help my foot in mouth disease."

"No, but I'm the one that brought up Peggy." She pats his chest. "Take it from someone who knows, it can be hard to live in the shadow of a woman who was the love of your partner's life. Bruce never discusses Elizabeth Ross, but I know he still thinks about her, still loves her. It can make you feel, well, like a consolation prize."

"But she's not. At all. Peggy awakened certain things but Loki... Loki gives them life." He shakes his head. "You may not forget your first, but your last? Well, there's a reason you stop looking. No one will ever surpass them."

"You've convinced me. Now convince her." She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Good night, Mr. Romantic."

"Goodnight." As soon as she's out, he goes and wraps Loki in a big hug. "Don't be mad, don't be jealous. I love you more."

She rests her head against his shoulder. "I'm not. I'm kind of the latter. It scares me more than anything, how close I came to never meeting you, knowing you would have been perfectly happy without me." She wonders if she would have known true happiness without him. "And with the baby I've been feeling more servant than prince. Like you, I'm tired. Unlike you..." She doesn't finish the sentence.

"Unlike me, you don't get enough time for yourself." Steve finishes for her. "We should fix that."

She gives him a squeeze. "I love you madly, starlight."

"That's comforting." He smiles and lifts her in his hug.

Her legs kick playfully behind her. "How do you do that? How do you make me feel better so easily?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. You're probably crazy."

"Well that's a given."

"Considering you infuriating husband." Steve teases.

"No. Given my upbringing and parentage and all the other crap that has nothing to do with you."

"Oh that." Steve waves his hand. "Nothing to you. You're too amazing."

"Bullshit." She masks it as a cough.

He laughs. "I had to try."

"Thank you for trying." She gives him a light kiss. "We should clean the kitchen before Miss Sarah demands our attention again."

"I'm sure it must be Smudge and Ink's turn by now."

Loki pouts. "My poor kits are already jealous of her. Of you make them feed and change her, they'll start plotting."

Steve shakes his head. "I meant to clean the kitchen."

"Oh." She makes a thinking face. "I think I'd prefer clean dishes without cat hair on them."

"So picky." Steve teases as he goes in for a tickle.

"Well I _am_ a prince. Was." She corrects. "Was a prince."

"And now you are my personal goddess." He kisses her head. "Have a tea, I'll take care of this."

"No. You're tired. We'll do it together."

He strokes her hair. "You're sure?"

"Positive." She strokes his chest. "You can make it up to me by allowing me at least 6 hours of sleep tonight."

"I'll take her, but I can't guarantee you won't wake." Steve points out.

"It will still be appreciated. Then I can take over." She promises.

He presses a slow kiss to her forehead. "Sounds good."

She licks her lips. "And perhaps after we clean the kitchen, after her next feeding..." Her hand moves down. "We might get a little dirty?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Steve chuckles.

"I'll call it anything you like, starlight. I'll be anything you want." Her teeth tug at his lip before she turns away and continues putting away the excess food.

He chuckles. "What if I just want you to be yourself?"

"Then that's who I'll be." She kisses his chin as her hand rubs him twice over his pants. Immediately after, she returns to cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh, you're big trouble young lady."

"Something you knew when you married me, starlight." She winks at him.

He lightly tugs her hair. "One might even say it's my sexual preference."

"Mmm. Perhaps one of us should get a spanking."

Steve raises a playful eyebrow. "Wouldn't want to wake the baby, now."

"We could always go to the basement. Take the baby monitor." She shrugs then casually adds. "Unless you'd rather not."

His lips move to her ear. "I was just thinking a gag, perhaps?"

The corners of her mouth curl up. "That could work, too."

"I thought you might approve." He gives her a kiss and pulls away.

It's amazing how much faster the kitchen gets cleaned when there is somewhere else they really wish to be. Soon they're locking up and racing up the stairs. But just as the bedroom door closes, Sarah starts to cry. Loki checks the time. "Like clockwork." She gives Steve a kiss before going to feed her daughter.

Steve can only groan as he sits on the bed. "Sarah, I love you, but you need to share those lovely breasts."

The wait seems like forever though it's more like 20 minutes. Loki softly closes the bedroom door. She turns, showing she opted not to rebutton her shirt. Though the bra she's wearing is somewhat plain, there is still something sexy about being able to glimpse it from her opened front.

Steve holds out his hands for her and teases. "Save any for me?"

She takes them. "I did. Won't take much for you to get any, either. But." She gives him a very serious look. "Have you been a good boy?"

"I think so." He gives an innocent look while bringing her thumb to his mouth.

"Good. Because I haven't, and one of us should be." She steps closer. "I've had such nasty thoughts. Thoughts of you wearing very little. Thoughts of me taking a crop to that tight muscular ass of yours until you've had enough. And in your rebellion you finally do all those things you've only fantasized about."

He shuts his eyes, a hungry groan escaping. "What makes you think I'll ever get enough, when it comes to you?"

She smiles. "Enough of me swatting you without ever getting any relief. I'm sure it wouldn't take much. Your cock would be throbbing with need. Your body would be tense with pain and the desire that courses through your body." She straddles his lap but doesn't sit. Could you honestly endure that without wanting more?"

"I'd endure it as long as you wanted me to." He answers simply, honestly, looking up with love and lust.

"I don't want you to." She kisses him hungrily.

"Mmn." He sucks at her lips. "Then what would you like me to do?"

"Take me. Rip off my clothes and use me for your pleasure."

"So much for spankings." His lips are immediately at her throat as he pulls her shirt the rest of the way open.

She slaps as close to his ass as her hand can get. It spurs him on. He pushes her back as his kisses continue down. Sliding off the bed, he kneels between her legs to ease her pants over her hips. Her underwear is already damp with want. She looks at him with predatory eyes.

"How long have you been waiting?" He teases, then tugs at the leg of her panties with his teeth.

"Since you began blushing at dinner." Her fingers comb through his hair.

He follows her panties to her feet, dropping them on the floor. "Thank God for my sun fearing Irish ancestors." He chuckles and begins kissing her feet.

Her leg jerks when he touches a ticklish spot on the bottom of her foot. "Sorry."

He laughs. "You will be." His kisses start trailing up her leg.

"Will I?" She gazes at him, the view somehow arousing her even more.

"We'll have to wait and see." He grins and reaches for a condom while pulling her leg along with him.

She lays her back on the bed and lets him. "I don't think I will be sorry. I think I'll be grateful and exhausted and wonderfully spent."

He gives her a wink as he readies himself. "So no expectations, then?"

"None whatsoever." She teasingly assures him.

"Good." He gives her legs a tug before guiding them around his waist. Then he slides into position.

Her hands caress his chest. "You're very manly tonight, Captain Rogers." They move to his back then down to his ass, coaxing him to enter her.

"Just tonight?" He teases gently as he does.

Her mouth opens as he does. "Especially tonight." She lifts her head to kiss him.

He kisses her slowly, his hips thrusting deep. She moans against his mouth. She moves beneath him, trying to get him deeper. He grasps her hips tightly, angling her off the bed.

"Oh, Steve." She moans. This is exactly what she needed. After what had seemed a long hiatus, their sex life has finally started to get back on track.

"Is this. What you had in mind?" He grunts with each thrust.

"Yes. Yes." She moans again

He pulls her in, kissing along her arm as he keeps moving, but it's getting difficult to continue with all the amazing sounds she's making. She shifts slightly and gets more insistent. Her back arches off the bed as a final breathy moan escapes her throat.

"That's my girl." He collapses heavily against her as he gives into pleasure. He's sticky and sweaty but in just the right way.

She speaks through deep breaths. "For the record. I was right."

Steve nuzzles her neck. "Again? About what?"

"About how I'd feel after."

"Ah. Ready for bed, then?" He chuckles.

Loki shakes her head. "I want you to remain inside me for a little while longer."

Steve's hand slides down her leg to her ass. "Greedy. I'm very jealous."

She strokes his cheek. "I can peg you if you like."

He seriously considers it before shaking his head. "It's not the same connection. But thank you."

She nods. With a heavy breath, her legs unwrap from his waist. "I love you, starlight."

"And I love you, night sky." His thumb strokes her lips. "Get your rest, my darling."

"I shall." She smiles, gazing at him as though he were truly made of stars, the most wonderful stars. 

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's late when Carol slips in their bedroom window, nearly late enough to be called morning. But with Steve's call, and chatting with Jen and Jess about Jen's new boy issues, she didn't get to leave Washington quite as early as planned.

Bucky turns quickly to see who it is. Thankfully, the silhouette is one he recognizes really well. "Maybe you should have just stayed." He rubs his eyes. "Welcome home."

"Well, I couldn't miss tom- today. It's important." She has to remember to keep her voice hushed. Sometimes the twins get excited when they hear her come in late.

"Hurry to bed. I missed you." His eyes fall closed again. "Is the lawyer okay?"

"Aside from the fact he's still Matt, yes." Carol teases him as she strips, knowing full well he means Jen.

Bucky mumbles that it's too fucking early for something. What that something is is unintelligible.

She laughs and crawls into bed wearing only a pair of silky Winter Soldier shorts she still won't say where she got them. (They were a gift from Jess.) Her fingers, all of her really, are cold against his skin.

"Jesus." He shivers and pulls her closer. His arm and leg wrap around her. "Cold outside?"

"Not as cold as space." She teases softly as she nuzzles in. "But you can warm me, right?"

"Tryin'." He breathes her in. "Girls missed you."

"Missed them, too." Her fingers slide down his side and dip into his shorts.

He opens one eye. "What are you doin'?"

"Just warming my fingers. You need to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow."

His eye closes again. "When are you heading back out?"

"Eleventh." She kisses his shoulder.

His eyes open again. A soft smile comes to his lips. "Thank you."

She nuzzles in. "Well, we wouldn't want to skip this tickets Jimmy (Fallon) gave us for his recording tomorrow." She's purposely avoiding the whole birthday thing.

"I was thinking of taking the girls to the zoo."

"Should save that for not winter." Carol argues. "Besides, it's an early recording. One, he said. And it's a guest he really wants us to see." There's something somewhat leading in her tone, though she doesn't want to give it away.

"M'kay." He's too sleepy to argue.

She sucks lightly on his earlobe. "Love you."

"Love you."

When morning comes, Bucky finds himself alone in bed again. But at least this time it's to the smell of ...delicious?

Carol's in the kitchen. She has Jess on a video chat on her computer, walking her through breakfast.

"No, no, low heat. Okay now give it a quick spray and try another ladel of batter."  
There is a small pile of reject waffles and a slightly larger pile of rather nice looking ones.

Bucky checks on the girls first, but they aren't in their beds. Ends up they are in their bouncy chairs in the kitchen, cheering their mommy on. He smiles at the scene. "Did hell freeze over?"

"Close enough. Later babe." Carol closes her computer, then carefully removes the next waffle from the iron. 

Carefully so as not to harm anything, he walks closer to observe her work. "Amazing."

She shrugs. "It's a special day, you're going to need lots of energy. Oh! Can you check the bacon in the oven, I don't want it extra crisp."

"Uh, sure." He usually does bacon in the stove top, so he's a little apprehensive when he checks the oven. He takes it out using an oven mitt. He should not have been worried. "Looks good to me."

She sighs in relief. "Good. Jess said it was idiot proof, but I'm special."

He laughs and kisses her cheek. "You aren't an idiot just cooking challenged." He turns to the girls. "Look what mommy did. She did so good."

"Daddy is very sweet to say so, isn't he?" She smiles at them.

Lina replies. "Goo' girl." Becky is too busy bouncing to answer.

Carol smiles then takes a cooler waffle and breaks it in half for the girls to share.

They grab it with their tiny hands and munch happily. Chewy comes over cautiously to sniff it.

"Well, no one's dead. Must be okay." Carol teases. "Eat up, my loves."

Bucky slowly shakes his head. "Can I get a hug and kiss now?"

"Both? So demanding." She giggles as she goes to him.

"Well it is my birthday." He kisses her then gives her a squeeze. "Now that I have that, I need coffee. I'm still not sure this is real."

"Your birthday? Today?" She acts surprised. "Did you know that, girls?"

"Don't even." He grabs a Yoda mug from the cabinet and pours himself some coffee.

She blinks awake innocently. "What?"

"You know damn well it's my birthday. It's the only explanation for you cooking." He smells the coffee before taking a drink.

She taps her chin. "Well, I guess it's a good reason. I don't know how I could've forgotten"

He rolls his eyes and turns to the girls. "Mommy thinks she's being funny."

"Mommy _is_ funny." She hands him a plate, piled high with waffles with syrup, cream, and fruit, and a healthy serving of bacon. 

"Wow. This looks amazing." He goes to sit and immediately starts eating. "Oh. Oh that's good." He smiles. "You should cook more often."

She takes the seat next to him, pointing a strip of bacon at his nose. "Be careful what you wish for."

He bites at it but purposely doesn't get it. She makes a face then bites it herself. His leg bumps against hers. "Scary words, doll."

"You too." She winks. "Jimmy really is expecting us by eleven, though."

"Eleven? I thought you said the taping was at one." He takes another bite of waffle.

"It is. He asked us to lunch, too, though. Sorry, I forgot to mention it." She bites her lip. 

He can't even begin to get mad when she looks at him like that. "No problem. Are the girls coming with us?"

She nods. "Of course they are."

"Good." He looks at them. Lina offers her piece of waffle to him. "I have some, but thank you." He blows her a kiss. She bounces up and down with happiness.

"I have something for you, you know." Carol smiles sweetly. "Would you like it?"

He looks at her with uncertainty and just a bit of excitement. "Yes?"

She hands him the envelope from Steve. "Captain America sent this. He wouldn't even tell me what's inside."

He wipes his hands and takes it. "Wonder what it is." He looks at the girls. "Do you know?" He opens it and pulls out the contents.

Steve kept it very simple, a page of his nicer art paper trimmed to size and a charcoal sketch of Bucky, Carol, and the girls. Inside is a note. 'Thanks for 100 unforgettable years. Lets add this one - this card is redeemable for one free trip to Disneyland with the Rogers-Frigguson household. Happy Birthday, jerk.'

"So?" Carol crowds in at his side to look.

Bucky smiles. "We're going to Disneyland."

"We? As in you and Steve, or..." She reads it. "Us? God, he's too much."

"Yeah. We're gonna need to do something special for him next year." He texts his friend a thank you.

"I'll show up." Carol jokes.

"You'll do more than that." He finishes his breakfast.

She tilts her head. "I'll talk Jess into being nice, since he probably wants Matt there?"

"Better. Thank you." He kisses her. "We should get ready I guess."

"Mmhmmn. If you take the girls, I'll do the kitchen?" She offers.

"You got it." He kisses her before getting up. Then he takes each girl out of their chairs and carries one in each arm. "Let's go get you dressed."

Carol makes quick work of the kitchen before checking to see if Bucky needs any help.

He does as Becky has decided it's wiggle time. Lina finds it hysterical. It _is_ pretty funny, Carol can't help a giggle. "Becks, you gotta cooperate. Maybe we should ask daddy if you can wear a pretty dress for his birthday?"

"Da bear." She kicks happily. Bucky picks her up, places her tummy against his face, and growls. She laughs and laughs.

"Probably not helping yourself." Carol laughs and starts changing Lina.

"Nah, but it's fun." He manages to finally dress Becky. "There we are."

"Such pretty girls. Now should we make daddy pretty?"

"Da bear!" Lina cries happily.

"Should I wear a pretty dress like you?" He asks playfully.

She seems to think then looks at Carol. "Da?"

She nods. "Yes, daddy wants to wear a dress."

"I didn't say that."

Carol ignores that. "Do you think he'd look good? Or too scruffy?"

"Scuffy." Maybe Lina just likes the word, but she picks it quickly.

"Scuffy." Her sister agrees.

"Then no dress for Da Bear." He tells them as they head into the master bedroom.

"How about nice jeans and a button down shirt?" Carol suggests. She's searching for slacks and a blouse for herself.

"You got it." He opts for a red shirt to better hide any spit up or stains that often appear when babies are involved.

Carol ends up in a long, dress-like yellow tunic over dark jeans. Then they pack up the diaper bag so they can head out. Carol takes the keys.

"You drivin'?" He smiles.

"Yup. Enjoy the ride." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

They get the girls in their seats. Then it is off to the Tonight Show studio.

Jimmy greets them at the door, and leads them to one of the backrooms with his family and staff but also a few people they don't know, but look oddly familiar.

Bucky introduces himself to the strangers.

The man introduces himself as James Marshall. He's with his sister Gina and her husband Lenny. Then he says something odd. "Mom was right, you look a lot more like grandma than grandpa in person."

Carol holds her breath, afraid how Bucky will react.

Bucky goes still. When he speaks his voice is a little tight. "You're Rebecca's kids?"

The young man takes a breath. "Yeah. Our brother Grant couldn't make it, but sends his best. Our tries to meet kept getting interrupted, so when Carol reached out..."

"No. I mean that's great. Wow." He smiles. "No wonder you looked so familiar. You've got her eyes." He's not quite sure what to do. He holds out his arms. "Do you mind if I..."

"I thought you'd never ask." The woman, Gina, pushes in for a hug quickly. Her brother is dragged along.

Making sure he doesn't hold too tightly, he hugs them back. "Uh, so you have cousins now."

"We've heard, we didn't want to push, though." It's funny as James seems to practically be holding his sister back.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner. I wasn't..." He looks at Carol for a moment. "It's been hard getting my life back. And I'm sure after the UN thing, you were probably glad I hadn't." He looks at them, want in his eyes, want for forgiveness and acceptance.

James grips his arm. "The man the TVs tried to paint, that wasn't the brother mom described. That wasn't your letters. We decided to see for ourselves."

"Exactly." Gina agrees. "It just didn't make sense after everything you'd been through."

Carol's smiling softly. Even if it's the only time they meet in person, she's sure this will be good for Bucky.

They spend the time getting to know each other and swapping stories about his sister, their mom. Bucky tells them about his book but only so he can send the chapters about her to them. It's the best birthday present he's ever gotten.

As lunch finishes and some of the staff start heading off to start working, Jimmy leans in. "I hate to interrupt the family time, but I do need my special guest for the show."

"Oh, sure." Bucky turns to Carol. "Have fun out there, doll." He winks at her.

She holds up her hands and shakes her head. "I'm not the centennial."

It takes a moment for him to catch on. "Me? I'm not... I don't usually do publicity stuff."

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't make you go alone." Carol takes his arm. "Hard to embarrass you off stage."

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble now."

She grins. "I made Jimmy promise to behave, so someone has to."

Jimmy chuckles. "Save the torture for the camera, get to make up."

Bucky takes a breath and follows the assistant that leads them.

The twins stay close, under the supervision of Bucky's niece. They seem to like her. Make up seems to also involve wardrobe. It takes a while to talk Carol into a dress, but she finally agrees on a backless red number that falls to her knees.

Her husband gives a wolf whistle when he sees her. "If I weren't married, I'd hit on you."

"Don't make me strangle you with your tie." She teases him.

He gives her a salute.

They both look pretty damn good as they make it to the stage wings. Most of the audience is already seated, but the twins and Bucky's family go to reserved seats at the front.

Carol smiles and gives Bucky's hand a squeeze. "You deserve this."

"Is that why this feels like punishment?" It's hard to tell if he's teasing.

She gives him a look, then leads him onto the set with a smile and a wave as they're announced.

Bucky smiles, mouth closed. He shakes Jimmy's hand before taking a seat.

"Now, tonight's a very special show." Jimmy begins. “We've brought Avenger and howling commando, James Buchanan Barnes, in against his will because he did something completely unremarkable exactly one hundred years ago today. He was born."

"I think my mom gets the credit for that. She did all the hard work." He turns to Carol. "Isn't that right?"

She shrugs. "I wasn't there. I mean, you could've just spontaneously come into being. Poof!" She spreads both hands dramatically.

He smiles. "You mean like some sort of god?"

"You wish."

Jimmy chuckles. "So we were thinking about doing one of those 'this is your life' routines, but we realized it would be lost on you. We did get some friends via satellite, though."

A screen comes on, Steve can be seen in one of the sitting rooms of the DC avengers headquarters. "Hey. Hi, sorry we couldn't come on person. Did you get my card?"

"I did." Bucky smiles genuinely then. "I sent you a text thanking you, Punk."

"Oh. Phone's dead. Forgot to plug it in with Sarah last night. Speaking of." The screen turns to show Loki holding the baby. "Say happy birthday to uncle Bucky."

Loki makes her wave.

Bucky waves back. "Hey there, Sarah."

"Let's see who else. Oh, here's my lawyer Matt and his girlfriend Jess, aka your sister in law."  
Jess moves up to the screen. "Hey army ant, don't let Carol forget to pick up your cake from my fridge. And don't keep her up too late celebrating, you know she's got to work tomorrow."

"Hey, Jess. Hey, Matt."

"Happy birthday, Bucky." The lawyer's head is tilted just a little away from the camera, his glasses firmly on his face.

"Thanks. And no promises, Jess."

Jess winks. "Fine but don't be surprised if Mae eats your present."

There's some laughs as the screen moves one last time to show Pietro, Betsy, and Sam.

"Hey, good job being old." Betsy teases him.

"Thanks? Wasn't exactly all my choice."

Pietro leans forward. "Wanda and Vision send their love. Well, Wanda does. Vision sends regards."

"Happy birthday, Barnes." Sam says. "Enjoy it."

"Thanks, Sam."

The screen goes back to Steve. "You know, this guy is the best friend one could for. We've been together since diapers. He's taught me almost every important lesson in my life. He was the first one to recognize me as Captain America the hero, instead of Captain America the side show. But most important, he always knew me as Steve. Always. This guy is my hero, he's strong and good in so many ways that I've always tried to be. Happy birthday, Buck."

He's trying so hard not to tear up. "Thanks, Steve. For everything."

"Don't start." But Steve is misty, too. "We'll see you soon."

"Count on it."

The screen goes blank and Carol rises. "I guess it's my turn. Because I know there's people out there who thought I was crazy when I married this guy. Feminist, air force, don't need men kinda girls like me don't marry, much less marry old fashioned guys."

"Do they know you're the one who proposed first?" Bucky asks, figuring that's kinda feminist.

Carol laughs. "Does it matter who asked? What matters is why? What did I see? I saw a man strong enough to survive one of Hydra's super soldier programs. So few did. Ask Pietro and Wanda how many they saw die. And you were out there, fighting the war like a true hero. One of the best snipers of your day. Men are lost at war every day, die heroes like my brother. But you didn't get that. You were captured, tortured, modified. Brainwashed, memory erased. And yet, somehow, you came through all of it as of of the kindest, gentlest, most patient men I ever met. The history books had no idea what they were saying."

He shrugs. "Us Brooklyn boys are born tough. Just lucky to come through alive."

She rolls her eyes and slaps his arm. Jimmy laughs it off and calls for a commercial.

"You tryin' to make me cry, Jimmy?" Bucky accuses lightly.

"I'm not. She is." He indicates Carol. "Now come, Ms Danvers, we have to get ready for our musical number."

"Better her than me." Bucky says.

Carol and the host go to the small stage prepared for them. The lights dim as the camera starts rolling again. The tune is familiar to most, if not Bucky, but Carol chose it for the lyrics. "It must have been cold there in my shadow, To never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind."

Jimmy does the next verse, and as they get to the chorus, the audience is encouraged to join in. "Did you ever know that you're my heeeeerooooo?"

Bucky, hand over his mouth, is turning pink as he watches.

The song continues, a few phones are held up on light mode, swinging in the air. Carol has practiced hard and it shows. She drops down to one knee as she sings the final "Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings." And they cut to another commercial.

Jimmy helps her back up and they return to the chairs.

Bucky hugs her tight when she gets back. "That was amazing."

"You deserve it." She repeats in his ear.

The twins are brought over for the final segment of the show and they get into talk of family and the future.

"Carol's told me you're working on an autobiography. That still true?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah. It's finished. I'm just looking for a publisher and editor." He shrugs. "Everyone wants a Captain America tell-all, but that's not what this is."

"Da Bear!" Becky yells happily.

Jimmy leans in. "Smart kid, why would an autobiography be about someone else?"

"Well he is a big part of my life, but yeah. They don't want an autobiography." He looks at Carol. "We're considering doing one of those funding things, but I don't know."

Carol agrees. "Definitely. I've had a sneak preview, being his live in editor, and I have to say the book has more thrills than a roller coaster and more soft spots than an old banana. It would make for a great movie. But they want to see Steve because he's America's golden boy. But Buck has a very important story to share. He was in one of the earliest Hydra super soldier programs. I'm glad none of you have seen them, but I've taken a few of those apart. I've seen what they've done to people. Deprivation, starvation, all forms of abuse and torture. Memory erasing. Brain washing. Forced pregnancies and abortions. Failed experiments as much too as human." She shudders. "People need to understand this is real and happening. But they also need to know there's hope."

Bucky starts to clap. "My biggest fan, everyone."

It's Carol's turn to blush.

Lina cocks her head adorably to look at her.

Jimmy claps for the couple. "When you figure that out, we'll need you to come read for us. I definitely am curious about what happened between the tragic train ride that nearly broke our Captain and your reappearance. That's got to be one of history's greatest mysteries."

"You got it. Thanks."

As the show closes out, the audience gives a standing ovation. There's several requests for autographs and pictures.

"Your call." Jimmy turns to the birthday boy.

"Do you mind staying a little while?" Bucky asks Carol.

"Of course not. Go meet your fans." She smiles warmly and makes herself comfortable with both girls. But she doesn't get away that easily. She has plenty of fans there, too. James, Gina, and Lenny are happy to watch the girls as the Avengers meet the audience.

Carol's much more happy to see Bucky's fans, though. But the ones who ask for photos with both also earn a little extra love.

Finally it's done, and Bucky returns gratefully to his family. He takes Lina in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sure Carol didn't mean to put you on babysitting duty."

"It's fine. They're amazing. Are they really only 15 months?" Gina asks.

"Really." He glances at Carol. "Hydra...did something to make them grow faster when Carol was pregnant. It's possible it's still having an effect."

Carol tilts her head. "Maria said they found a similar formula in the clone lab. Used to age them to adult before they outlived their three years."

"Clone lab?" Gina repeats.

"We just closed another superhuman facility not long ago." She explains.

"No offense, but I definitely prefer our simple life."

"None taken." Bucky assures her.

"Though I wouldn't trade it for anything." Carol admits then she kisses Becky's hand. "Isn't that right, Beckster?"

She nods. "Fy." She points up.

"Later, baby." Carol promises softly.

Lina looks up at Bucky. "Fy?" She seems worried.

"Nope. We're driving." He assures her. "Just let me get your cousins' addresses first, okay?"

"Da." She agrees happily and cuddles into his chest.

Carol smiles and goes to thank Jimmy for his help. Then she returns to see if Bucky needs anything else.

Bucky is just saying goodbye to his niece and nephew. He smiles at Carol. "Got any more surprises for me, doll?"

"Nope. The planning for the Avenger party fell through when Jen happened, but I know they'll still do something." She smiles and leans against him.

"Good." He kisses her, a little difficult with both of them holding a baby, but they manage to make it work. "I vote we go home, get comfy, and play with the blocks."

She grins. "You didn't remind me to get your cake."

"Oops." He scrunches his nose. "Okay. Let's swing by Jess's and get the cake and feed Mae. We should probably just bring him home with us until they get back."

"Chewie might end you."

"Chewie would get over it. And in fact, she may thank me what with the girls being distracted by the cute puppy and not trying to capture her tail." They go to change back into their regular clothes.

She tugs him into a kiss for the short time their alone. "Alright, we can borrow their puppy. Since it's your birthday."

"I just feel sorry for the little guy. I almost brought him home yesterday." He confesses. "He looked so sad when we left after feeding him."

"Jess and Matt baby him terribly. I mean, he even goes to work with them. It's good for him to only see us once a day. Oh, and Foggy's in the morning. And Sam at lunch or any time Jess texts her. I think she even convinced Jones to take a peek in." Carol is laughing under her breath.

"Okay." Bucky figures Carol knows better than him in matters concerning Jess.

She bumps him lightly. "That dog gets more attention than I do."

"Oh don't worry. I plan to give you plenty of attention when the kids have their nap." He gives her that seductive smirk of his.

"Promises, promises." One more kiss and they collect the girls with final hugs and handshakes for Bucky's niece and nephew.

Bucky manages to wait until they are back in the car and on their way to Jess'. "What kind of cake is it?"

Carol furrows her brow. "She suggested something called a St Honore. It mostly looked like a pile of cream puffs and caramel to me."

"Cream puffs are good."

"Yes, a close relative of your favourite. Didn't think she'd notice." The corner of Carol's lip goes up. Of course Jess noticed, she notices everything. She usually just doesn't care.

"I'm pretty sure Jess notices everything. She just doesn't bother doing anything about it unless she likes the person." Bucky notes as though pulling the thoughts from his wife's brain.

She smiles. "You figure?" They reach the apartment and bring the girls up with them. Carol figures it'll be easier if they play with the puppy to tire him out before packing him in the car with them. As she lets them in with the key, Maedhros immediately runs over only to find himself tackled by adoring toddlers. 

Looking around, nothing seems damaged or out of place except for a basket wrapped in clear cellophane on the counter, clearly Bucky's birthday gift. "Or maybe that's why she called Jones."

Bucky smiles. "Guess she really is a good egg."

"Jones or Jess?" Carol peers through the clear plastic and reddens slightly. She can't see everything, but there definitely seems to be a vibrator and a couple bottles of massage oil on top. "Might want to open that at home."

"Uh yeah. And definitely in private." Although the girls are so enamored with the puppy, that they would not notice anything. "Cake is in the fridge?"

Carol nods. "Should be."

Bucky goes to get it. "Woah. That's pretty." He takes it out carefully and puts it on the counter.

"That's not going to survive the drive home, is it?" The box holding it seems flimsy. More so with the thin plastic window on top.

He examines it. "We can put it in the trunk. Or I can hold it in my lap."

She nods. "Think we can get down in one trip?"

"No. It'll take two at least."

"How about I keep the kids occupied so you can secure your treasures, then?" She smiles. "And we can try _everything_ when we get home."

He laughs. "You got it." He manages to take the basket, the cakes, and some of Mae's things down to the car at once. When he returns, Mae goes in his crate, and they take him and the girls down.

There's a little juggling but soon everyone's secure and they're headed home. Lina falls asleep on the way, just pooped out from all the excitement. Becky's halfway there, too.

Bucky looks over at the woman who married him. "Thank you."

She glances back. "I told you at the beginning, you deserve it."

"I don't just mean today. I mean all of it." He looks out the window in front of him. "I don't know if I could have made it through this last year without you and the girls. You make me more than a soldier."

"You do the same for me." She reminds him gently. "I still get ribbed for taking it so fast, but as I got to know you, as I fell in love, I could see the world wasn't real for you anymore. I had to make it real. I couldn't lose you. Not when you'd just become real for me. It was entirely selfish but I'm not sorry. I would do everything again."

"Me, too." He chuckles. "You proposing to me is still one of my favorite memories "

"Funny, _you_ proposing to _me_ is one of mine."

"My old fashioned upbringing couldn't let me marry you without proposing, too." It was weird enough doing it without asking her father's permission.

She chuckles. "My less old but still old fashioned upbringing taught me that old ideas can have great value, but can't let them get in the way of progress. You need a middle ground."

"Great point." He looks back at the girls. "Becky has finally succumbed. We have achieved full nap."

"Getting out of the car is going to be terrible." She smiles.

"It'll be worth it."

"Yeah, yeah it will." She reaches over to take his hand. "Happy Birthday, Bucky-Bear."

"Thanks, doll."

She nods. "Let's have a hundred more."

He chuckles. "I don't know about that."

"Oh, come on." She teases. "I know you've got the endurance."

"I was frozen for a lot of the last 100." He reminds her.

She tilts her head. "Means we really got to live then next."

"Guess so."

"I think we've got a good start already."

They get home and unload the car of babies and dog first then of the other stuff. With the girls in their cribs and the dog trying so hard to play with an uninterested Chewie, Bucky decides is time to open the gift basket.

"So what delights do Jess and Matt want us to try?" Carol asks as she watches him place it on the bed. It's pretty big. She wouldn't be surprised if Jess spent at least $200 on it.

He names each thing as he takes it out. "Massage oil. Warming massage oil. A very large dildo and what looks like a strap for it. Edible underwear." His eyebrows go up. "Some sort of swing thing."

Carol leans in. "Ooh. This oil is Jess's own recipe. It's good shit. I don't get the swing."

"Maybe so we don't break the bed?" He shrugs. "There's also a cock ring. That's a joke, right? And some chocolate syrup."

"In fairness, we don't go into details about sex, she has no idea what your endurance is." She fingers the cock ring and grins. "Or maybe it's for those days you get hard in the morning but we don't have time to finish. We slip it on and you're ready to go when we do have time."

"So I can walk around with an erection all day? I can just see the girls pointing and asking what's in my pants."

"It's a surprise airplane for mommy."

He laughs. "Then they'll start asking if they can see it fly."

She giggles. 

"So." He picks up the massage oil and the chocolate syrup and wiggles them.

"It's your birthday. Anything you want." She bites her lip, thumbs hooking into her belt loops under her tunic.

He hands her the massage oil then takes off his shirt. He moves the other gifts off the bed and lies face down.

She pours some into her hands, rubbing them together to warm at as she walks over to the bed and climbs up to straddle his hips.

He groans with appreciation when she starts. "Best birthday ever."

Carol smiles, rubbing slowly but pressing strong. 

"That feels amazing."

"Good. I always want you to feel like the most important man in the world. Because you are, to at least three of us."

He feels completely relaxed. Forcing himself to turn around, he smiles up at her.

"Hey you." She brushes the hair off his face, getting oil on his forehead. "You're beyond gorgeous."

"Gotta keep you interested." He tugs her down into a kiss.

She chuckles against his lips. "You know it takes more than that."

"I know." He starts trying to remove her clothes.

"Or that." She giggles but shrugs out of her shirt as he pulls it off.

His hands move up her torso. "Care to give me hint?"

"Well, I'm interested in smart men. Kind. Funny. Strong. Good looks are a plus but not essential. He has to be loyal, honest, not afraid to make a stand for what he believes in." Her hands go over his.

"Ooh. Guess I'm out then. No one could live up to that."

She lightly slaps his chest. "Don't. You're so much more."

"First, I'm not that honest. Second, you only find me funny in an absurd way and not when I'm actually trying to be." He kisses her. "Third, anyone that perfect would bore you to death."

"You're probably right." She starts laughing, her head lowering. "But that doesn't mean I don't think you're all these amazing things."

"Thanks, doll." He kisses her, his tongue sweeping over her lips to request entrance.

She grants it. Easily, always. Her hands covers his cheeks, holding him close as she presses against him. His hands move to her back. He unfastens her bra and slips the straps off her shoulders. She sits up slightly, to get it off, and then she's kissing him again, as if trying to express all her love through that means.

The rest of their clothes come off, and they make love to each other.

For the first time that day but certainly not the last. Carol makes certain it's a birthday to remember.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"When I was little, always my father took out Pietro and me to the roof of our building to see the stars. He would tell stories of how men used to find their way by the stars. Sailors, travelers. Like these. He would tell us how they would share old stories and use images from them, find them in the stars to guide them." Wanda speaks softly. She and Vision have gone out to a park for a date night. They lay on the grass, her head on his stomach.

"It seems that all men all around the world have done such things." He gazes at her. "Which was your favorite?"

"The dragon. I always searched for the dragon." She turns her head to him. "But none of my stars are here."

"Are they not?" This puzzles him. "You should have been able to see these stars in Sokovia."

She shakes her head. "We are much too far south."

"Still there is some overlap. Perhaps you are used to seeing them higher in the sky." He suggests.

"So I am not so lost as I think?" She raises her hand, red energy following her finger as she traces a shape. "Here. It is the magic jelly bean."

He laughs. "Magic jelly bean. And where is the gummy bear constellation?"

"Here." She makes the shape. "And here is the curious man. He met a witch and was fascinated by her. He used these as gifts to try to charm her into speaking."

"And did the gift work on the beautiful and fascinating witch?"

Wanda shakes her head. "It did not. The witch was not one to be won with gifts. So he tried again. This time he offered her his name."

"Because it was believed that names had power?" He asks. "And in giving her his name he gave her power over him?"

"Yes." She takes his hand and kisses it. "And she used his name, but gently, she called him to her side. After some time, she gave him her name in turn."

"Lucky man. I hope he treated her name well."

"He must have, for she is there, in the sky beside him." She traces this image as well.

Again she amazes him. "Your imagination is wonderful."

Wanda chuckles a bit sadly. "We often made such tales, Pietro and I. After everything. It helped us remember that things were good once."

"And that things can be good again?" He kisses her hair.

"We were not always so certain." She admits.

"You can be certain now." He looks up. "What shall we name the two lovers?"

Wanda shifts to lean over him. "I think they should be left to have power over only each other."

"Then we shall simply call them the two lovers." He caresses her cheek. "I adore you."

"Good." She smiles. "Then you will not mind going to the post office tomorrow for me."

"Not at all. Who are you sending a package to?"

She shakes her head. "I finished the wedding invitations."

He hugs her. "I cannot wait to call you my wife."

"We need to visit New York soon, to finalize all. I cannot do everything through others."

"We could go for Easter if you like. Or whenever you wish."

She considers. "I think Pietro would like us home for Easter. That is a good idea."

He kisses her nose. "I have my moments."

"Very many." She confirms. "And I love them all."

He presses his palm to hers as though comparing their size. "Where shall we go on outlr honeymoon?"

"Hawaii? Cuba? Costa Rica?" Wanda offers.

"Cuba would be fascinating."

She nods. "You promised me beaches and jungles. I don't care where."

"I'm not certain Cuba has jungles." He does a quick search. "They have a rainforest, so it is still a possibility."

"We could do a tour around Latin America." She nestles against his chest. "History and suntanning."

"When we manage to leave our hotel?" He's been looking into honeymoons.

Wanda laughs. "You have been reading?"

He enjoys the vibrations created from that laugh. "I have been researching." He counters. His arms are around her, and he would be content to stay like this for a while.

"As our honeymoon, we may do as we wish." She reminds him.

"Yes. But I rather like the idea of making love to you again and again."

Wanda smiles, blushing softly.

"I went to the vibranium mines today. I think I can help make the mining process safer and more efficient."

"Yes? That would be very good." She looks at him with interest.

"It really is fascinating. Like diamonds, it requires a piece of itself to break apart. They have to dig around it. The ventilation is poor. The conditions are difficult. I hope to be able to make a large difference." There is an excitement in his eyes that comes with a new project.

She nods. "It would be good to assist these kind people."

"Yes. I'm working with the nation's top engineers, so we'll be able to learn from each other."

"I am very glad you have this chance." She strokes his face. "I often worry you will become unhappy stuck here with me."

"I could never become unhappy with you." He assures her. "Besides, even walking through the market is fascinating."

"This is very true. It is a good country. I miss home though." She admits.

"Understandable." He knows that by 'home' she means Pietro. He does not feel jealous of that anymore.

She taps his nose. "I miss even tugging you from your lab at night."

He smiles. "A part of me misses that, too."

"After these years of study, we both shall have labs. You will explore engineering and technical improvements. I shall study genetics and healing."

He takes her hand. "And perhaps we can work on some things together. Artificial limbs. Ways to improve communication or mobility for those who have difficulty." He kisses her fingers.

"This is an excellent idea." She smiles softly.

"I was hoping you'd like it."

She gives him a soft kiss. "We can do anything."

"I like the sound of that." He hesitates then brings up the subject they rarely talk about but know is always there. "Any progress on how you might become pregnant with my child?"

"Actually." Her fingers trail over his throat. "I do have a theory. It is untested, but it works on computer."

"That sounds promising."

"I have been studying your semen samples in comparison to standard human samples. You have two pair of chromosome that are, for all intents, inorganic. I believe if these can be replaced with human cellular tissue, your issue will become viable." She pauses to see what he thinks.

He smiles warmly at her. "You are incredible. I will happily test your theory."

She takes a breath. "Are we ready to start testing?"

"I am ready whenever you are, my love." He strokes her cheek.

"I will begin trials on the chromosome substitution." Her hand goes over his. "Perhaps we can even have honeymoon baby."

"That would be wonderful."

Wanda smiles softly. "It will change our life, you know. Very much."

"Yes. But I know it is a change you long for. And so I long for it, too." He kisses her.

She returns it, slowly, lovingly. "I have seen you with Alice, I believe fatherhood will suit you."

"It will suit us." He smiles. "And since I do not need to sleep, I can easily take care of them at night so you can rest."

"If I was not lucky enough to be your love." She sucks lightly on his lip. "I am nervous but excited."

"As am I. But one step at a time. Let's start the tests and experiments and see what we can do." He doesn't want her to plan that future only to find it isn't possible, ending in heartbreak.

She nods. "I know. There is much work left to do."

"Then we will get to it." He boops her nose.

She giggles. "After. Right now, we are relaxing."

"Indeed we are." He wraps her up in his arms and looks at the stars.

Her head rests against his shoulder. She's comfortable here, happy. Even if she does get homesick sometimes things are good. Time with Vision has further solidified their relationship while time away from Pietro has helped her straighten out that tangle of feelings. Even her magic has begun behaving better, thanks to emotional control and occasional visits from Dr Strange. Still. "Vizh?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"Even if this procedure works, I believe we should still wait to have children." She tilts her head to look at him.

He looks back at her. There is no judgment or disappointment in his eyes, only love. "If that is what you wish. I can wait."

She nods. "It is just I have two more years of service promised here, but after that we may go everywhere. I wish a decided home for them to he raised in."

He considers her words. "Yes, that would be best."

"I know father is still interested in a European base. We could gift our half of the house to Pietro." It's an idea she's been toying with, one she's still not fully certain on.

"Let us wait until our time here is done. Then we can decide."

"Of course." She smiles. "But it is something to consider. We could even stay on the moon, so long as I am with you."

He chuckles. "It would have a wonderful view, but I would prefer you not having to wear a mask."

She wiggles her fingers. "I will use magic."

"I would prefer to live on earth if it's all the same to you." He tells her.

"If we must." She giggles.

"For the social wellbeing of our future children, I'm afraid I must insist."

"Yes, my love." She kisses his cheek. "All my favourite things are here anyway."

"I'm very glad to hear it." He kisses her gently.


	263. Captain Marvel pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol can't escape. Jess gets an impromptu new outfit. Kate checks in. Loki gets a visitor. America and Babydoll go back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the brief lapse in posting. May kicked my ass. /missgnutmeg

Carol and Jess sit on the gym floor as Steve takes Jen and Matt through an impromptu boxing lesson. Carol can't help a bit of a chuckle. "This must be total deja vu for you, huh ladybug?"

She shrugs. "Kind of. SHIELD wasn't exactly equipped to handle your kind of strength then."

"True. And your boyfriend isn't secretly married this time."

"No. This time he's pretending he can't see shit. And yes, Matt, I know you can hear us." She smiles wickedly. "You look really hot all sweaty like that. I can't wait to jump your bones and lick it off you."

Matt tilts his head just a little towards her. Then he turns and ever so slightly swishes his ass for her.

Carol snorts with laughter. "You're the worst."

"That's why you love me." She winks at her best friend. "What about you? How do you like being on this side of training?"

"As long as you don't suddenly decide she's your best friend instead." Carol bumps her lightly. "I know she doesn't feel it right now, but I really think her path isn't as hard as ours was."

"You do not get out of being my BFF that easily." Only after that is addressed does she move to Jen. "And you're right. She's got it easier in some ways. Harder in a couple others."

Carol rests her head against Jess's. "True. I wouldn't have made it without you. She has Sam, but that's not the same. Not really. Just as Bucky isn't you."

"I'm sure she already has a BFF of her own. Girls like that usually do." Jess notes. "They probably go out for cosmos or appletinis at the local lawyer bar."

"Girls like that?" Carol's eyebrow goes up.

"College educated girls who have a law degree and work at a prestigious firm." She looks over at her boyfriend. "Also I may have done a thorough background check on her when she first started working on the Accords."

"When you found out she used to sleep with Matt." Carol corrects. "So months before."

"Yeah alright. When I found she used to sleep with Matt but it was the same time. And you can wipe that smirk off your pretty face, Mr Murdock. You already knew I did." She turns to Carol. "You can't be surprised."

Carol chuckles. "Just keeping you honest. And _he_ better appreciate your scary love and how hard it is to earn."

Matt nods as he places his hands on the bag he's been hitting as though checking where it is again.

Jess bumps against Carol playfully.

"Well, I do." Carol smiles and puts her arm around Jess.

She rests her head on her friend's shoulder. "So when can I take you and the girls shopping? Surely they need new clothes by now."

Carol considers. "Soon. I think. Don't you have work to catch up on when you get back, after closing for a week?"

"Won't take long. Besides, all of the cyber stuff I've been doing while we're here. Same with Matt and his writs and whatnot." She shifts her head to get more comfortable.

Carol dislodges her again though, to yell when Steve lifts the hem of his shirt to wipe his forehead. "Yeah, take it off!"

Steve laughs. "I'm telling Bucky." He turns back to Jen.

"I suddenly feel like we should be taking pictures." Jess says.

Carol smiles. "You don't want that. Besides, his ass is way better than his abs."

"Not for me. So we can sell them to Buzzfeed or People or something."

"We both know they'd prefer a shot of me or you." She rubs Jess's head. "Or me and you. Boob factor."

"We? Not we. You." Her eyes narrow. A dangerous twinkle comes to them. "You and Bucky actually. The 'it' couple. Maybe at the beach somewhere."

Carol snorts. "Hardly. All the gossip rags want the mysterious mother of Pietro's child. Oh." She pauses and slaps her leg. "That reminds me, I clipped a new Daredevil article for you."

Jess's eyes immediately go to Matt. Although she can't see it, she knows his muscles have tensed. He hits the large bag with a little more force than he had been. She looks at her friend again. "Oh?"

"Sympathy for the Devil. Written by one Karen Page. Apparently there's been some worry in Hell's kitchen that the sightings have stopped. I thought it might be something you could investigate." Carol doesn't even look over. "Since I know you're a fan of his work."

She nods. "According to my sources, he's on an indefinite hiatus."

Carol nods, voice softening. "I more meant the reporting. That could be dangerous."

"I'll take it under advisement. Thanks."

Carol shrugs. "We all have enemies. I just try to take care of the good guys. The ones I can, anyway."

"I appreciate it. I'm sure Daredevil does, too."

Before she can answer, Carol is cut off by JARVIS. "Pardon my interruption, but Sergeant Barnes has arrived for his outing with the Colonel and the Captain."

Carol groans and slowly rises. "Steve, our date is here." She turns back to Jess. "You still sure you don't want to join the birthday dinner?"

"And enjoy all the fun talk about the good ol' days when everything was a nickel? No thanks." She pats Carol's leg. "But you have fun."

"Well, I happen to know Jen has a date, so you and Matt keep out of trouble." She pokes Jess's nose.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She pouts.

Carol wiggles her eyebrows. "Get into something else."

"Well the plan is to get into Matt's pants."

"It usually is. Can I help? Make out a bit? Feed his lesbian fantasies?" She teases.

"You're confusing my boyfriend with your husband." Jess tells her.

Carol giggles. "Don't all men have those?"

She really can't help herself. "Hashtag not all men."

Carol bops her head. "Bad ladybug. I'll leave you to your seduction." She kisses the spot she hit then goes to check if Steve has changed yet.

Matt unwraps his hands. It's been a while since he had hit anything. It felt good.

Jess does a front roll and comes to her feet, walking quietly forward. She gives Jen a wave and a nod as she heads out. Then her hands stroke Matt's hips.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Matt asks softly.

"You?" She lightly kisses his neck. "Are we worried?"

"Should we be?" His brow furrows. "I can't believe Karen would out Daredevil. She knows as well as anyone what that would mean to the people he cares about."

"I'm more concerned if his enemies might act up in his absence. I'll keep an eye on it. Let's get you unsweatied now." Her fingers slide beneath his shirt.

"Lead the way."

They head to the change room, Jess ignoring the men's sign. Not like anyone else will be there now that Steve's out. She begins to kiss Matt hungrily and backs him into the shower stall, hitting the water on despite them both being fully dressed.

It's a good thing the water is warm. But wet clothes aren't the most comfortable. It's a good excuse to get out of them. They do so post haste.

"I do miss seeing you sweaty more often." Jess admits, starting to kiss down his shoulder.

"On the plus side, no more bruises or broken bones."

"For you." Her tongue searches for his nipple and gives it a lick.

He inhales sharply. "You aren't as accident prone as I am."

There's another suck before she answers. "Slightly less breakable. But I still get them. My favourite bruises come from you." Her arms move over his shoulders.

He pulls her into a hungry kiss, her body flush against his. "I don't have a condom here."

"Me either." She bites at his lip. "Improvise? Pull out? Take the risk?"

"Improvise." He switches places with her, pushes her against the tile. After another hungry kiss, his lips move down her body. He takes time at her breasts as his hand strokes her thigh.

She gasps, fingers reaching for something - anything - nearby that will keep her up as her knees begin to turn to jelly. "Matt!"

He moves down more, kissing her tummy as he gets on his knees. He guides on of her legs over his shoulder.

Luckily, sticky spider fingers have no problem finding purchase even on wet tile. She pushes herself up against the wall, giving Matt all the room he could want as her other leg finds his other shoulder.

His fingers hold her open, allowing his tongue more access. The tile is hard against his knees. The water is warm on his back. The sound of it is the percussive backdrop to her breathing and the melody her moans make reverberating in the enclosed space.

"I'm the luckiest damn girl in the world." She manages to mutter between breaths. He simply has a way of touching her that it seems like she can actually feel love flowing into her with every contact. She feels it warm her and for a moment she fears she might melt completely, joining the water running over his skin.

It gets harder for him to concentrate as his cock starts demanding some sort of attention. But he does his best. Jess gasps for breath. Tremors race through her as orgasm hits. Her heels press into his back. He can't help it. A hand moves to his cock and starts stroking.

"Don't. You dare." She tries to catch her breath. "That's my job."

He stops himself, instead guiding her legs off his shoulders. He makes sure she can stand.

"Sorry." She giggles a little, hand stroking his throat as she gives him a soft kiss. "Now. Would you like my hand or would you like my mouth?"

He can barely get the word out. "Mouth."

She sucks gently on his lower lip, her hand continuing down his chest. Then her mouth follows. Sucking kisses trace the lines of his muscles with her lips and make him suffer just a little longer before she reaches her goal.

Matt grips her shoulders and she works, every part of him tingling from it. He does his best not to move, but oh it is hard. His breath is heavy and as damp as the air around them. And then the world goes quiet, the sound of the water and their heartbeats the vibrations that have clarity. "Jess." It comes out just before his offering does, making his body shudder with the pleasure of it.

She swallows. It's never been her favourite thing, but with him? As she slowly pulls back, she gently guides him down, lets him rest against her. 

"Score two for improvising." He kisses her neck.

"And yet I still want you." She teases, fingers sliding down his back.

"It'll have to wait."

She nods, kissing him again. "Can I ask something dumb?"

"There are no dumb questions."

"Will she be okay?"

"She Jen?" He asks.

"Mmhmmn." Her fingers slide up his arms to his shoulder.

"Yes. Eventually."

Jess sighs. "Good. I mean, I saw Carol go through it but Jen isn't Carol."

"Jen is tough. She was a force to be reckoned with in law school." Matt tells her. "She has passion and drive, and as long as she has a goal, she'll be fine."

"Alright." Her head rests against his. "We should offer her to work with us, if her company doesn't take her back."

He rests his head against hers. "That's a great idea."

She smiles. "Thank you. I just hope. I..." Her smile fades. Now is definitely not the time to entertain her own dark thoughts.

"You just hope?" He prompts.

She decides to finish with. "Her trials are easier than mine have been."

"That's kind of a low bar. But I'm sure they will be."

"Of course." Jess nods, taking a breath. "We should get dressed and go back to Pietro's before he thinks we've gotten in trouble."

"He wouldn't be wrong." Matt kisses her before getting up.

She rises more slowly. "Of course, I don't actually have anything dry..."

"Oops. You can wear my shirt if you want." He had changed clothes here before the training.

"I appreciate it." Her fingers twine with his. "You're always saving me."

"You give me too much credit."

"Not at all." She leans into him, tugging his arms around her.

He can't help but be amused. "I thought you said we had to go."

"I did." She cuddles closer. "And then I felt needy."

"Then we'll stay until your needs are met."

"I feel scared. For her? For me? I don't know. For the future, I guess." She frowns.

He holds her a little tighter. "You have things to lose now. The world has become more than just you and Carol."

She nods. "And there's been so many close calls. Carol, you, now Jen."

"We got through them. We'll get through whatever comes next."

"Jaa." She kisses him tenderly.

He returns it with love. "We probably should get out of here and dry off."

"Of course." She sounds almost embarrassed as she pulls away. She hates to admit how watching Jen struggle has brought up so many thoughts and emotions. Of her earliest days with Carol, of her own time discovering her limits in laboratories usually against her will. She thinks again of her father, the coward who'd sooner take his life than face her. She forces herself to get them both towels.

Matt accepts it and dries off. "You're very quiet."

"You know that just means the noise has moved inside."

"Which is what worries me." He admits as he pats his hair dry. "Do we need to go back home?"

"I do miss home." She allows. "But that won't leave my shadow behind."

"There are only two ways to get rid of shadows." He puts his trousers on. "Either bombard it with light from all sides or remove the light completely."

"And how do I do that?" She squeezes out her clothing to see if there's anything semi dry enough to wear before claiming his shirt.

"You know you're asking a blind man, right?" He's teasing though and can only imagine Jess's face is not at all happy. "Light means talking about them. To me or Carol or Dr Sampson. Taking the light away would mean somehow ridding them of their power." He shrugs.

She huffs a breath. "Most of those involved are already dead or incarcerated."

Matt freezes. "Oh. I thought we were talking about psychological or existential shadows. My mistake."

"One of those leads to the other." She shrugs.

He hands her his dry shirt. "Hope you don't mind me shirtless until we get to Pietro's."

She smiles softly. "You won't be cold?"

"I've got my jacket. I'll just zip it up."

"Good. Will I have to distract them when we get to the house?" She teases.

"I don't think you'd be able to help it while wearing my shirt as a dress." He teases back.

"These _are_ sexy legs." She rubs her ankle against his calf. Then she sobers again. "...you don't really want to talk about it all. You'll just get mad and there's no one left to hit."

He caresses her cheek. "I'm not the one who'll be doing most of the talking. And I need to learn to get mad and not hit anyone."

"I would tell you, if you thought it'd help." She reaches up to take his hand.

"Then tell me."

She squeezes his fingers and shuts her eyes. "When we go home, when I can just... I don't need to guard."

"Okay. I can wait." He moves his head to kiss her fingers. "Let me put on my shoes and grab my bag. Then we can go."

"Okay. I-" There's so many words she wants to say. "You're the best."

"Can't be. Pretty sure people keep telling me that's Carol." He gives her one of his adorable smiles then puts on his shoes.

"You're the best not-Carol?" She tries.

He laughs. "I'll accept that."

"Good. I really want you to understand you're appreciated." She tries to tug the shirt a little longer

Noticing the movement, Matt wonders aloud. "Think they have a gift shop?"

"This is a working paramilitary base, that would be terribly tacky." She wrinkles her nose. "So yes, probably."

"Maybe they'll have some sweats or yoga pants you can buy." He grabs his bag. "I hear yoga pants are very sexy."

She frowns. "Yeah, because I really need a Stark logo on my ass."

"Not Stark. Avengers. Right here." He pats her ass.

"I hate you."

"I know." He grins.

"I'm getting Captain Marvel pants." She bumps him.

"You really should. Carol would love that."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiles. "Let's find it first."

"My guess would be near the lobby." Matt says. "If this was a museum or amusement park ride, I'd say at the exit. But it's not."

"But they might watch Doctor Who." Jess argues.

His brow furrows. "I don't get it."

"There's an episode where he talks about gift shops at the exit." She explains.

"Oh. I've never experienced Doctor Who. But that's right. Gift shops at the exit."

Jess gasps. "How have I been so negligent?"

Matt shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

"Oh, I suppose. TV is rather silly." She kisses his cheek. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He extends his cane and takes her arm. "Lead the way, noodle."

"Gladly." She takes his arm.

There is, in fact, a gift shop. It isn't directly off the lobby. But it is where the tours they sometimes give end. It isn't very large but has the usual stuff like coffee cups, lanyards, magnets, t-shirts, pens, and some workout gear. Most of the items are Avengers themed or of the top heroes - Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Captain America, Thor, Hulk. But every Avenger has at least one coffee mug to represent them.

Jess looks around with awe and disgust. "You're so lucky you can't see this shit."

He laughs. "If you say so. Do they have your Captain Marvel pants?"

"They have Winter Soldier knickers." She looks through the racks.

"Nice."

"We'll get you a set." She informs him as she finally finds her desired yoga pants. "Alright, we're good."

The woman who rings them up gives Jess an amused smile. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you guys carried condoms. My girlfriend's birthday is coming up and it would be great for a laugh." She makes up the line so easily even her body doesn't note the lie.

The woman freezes. "No. No condoms. You'll have to go to the medical center for those. But I don't believe they are themed."

"Sorry, noodle." Matt says. "You'll have to go with the neon ones."

Jess sighs. "It's okay. I just thought it might be funny. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Will you need a bag?"

"No, thanks. Where's your loo?"

"Follow me." She gets up and heads to the bathroom.

As soon as Jess sees it, she waves the girl off. "Cheers. I'll stop embarrassing you now.”

Matt is chuckling the entire way. "You are terrible. In the best way."

"What? Me?"

"Yes. You. Now go put on some pants."

She snorts. "That must've been painful to say."

"Not really." He smirks. "In my mind you'll still be pants-less."

She slaps his arm but goes to change. She practically pounces him when she returns. "I feel all righteous and mighty in these pants."

"You should send Carol a picture." He suggests.

"I'll send her the pants soon as we're home."

"You mean you aren't keeping them?" He takes her arm.

Jess gives him a (wasted) dirty look. "The hell would I ever wear them again?"

He shrugs. "To see Bucky's reaction?"

"If I wanted that, I'd just kiss Carol."

"Okay then to see Carol's reaction. Though I suspect Bucky would not react to the pants in the same way he would a kiss."

Jess chuckles. "She'll just slap her logo on my ass and laugh."

"Well never mind then."

"Maybe you should do a little of that?" She teases, tugging him close.

He leans in and says near her ear. "When we're in private."

She giggles. "Alright, if you must play shy." She takes his hand.

"I must. I must."

"Alright, come on." She takes his hand and leads him to the borrowed car.

"Do you know where you're going?" Matt asks after he's put his seatbelt on.

"Pietro's?" She pauses. "Unless you had something else in mind?"

The corners of his mouth quirk up. "Let me rephrase. Do you know how to get there?"

She hits his shoulder. "I hate you."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be wearing any pants." He realizes as soon as he's said it that it isn't true. He hopes she doesn't realize it but prepares himself for her reaction if she does.

"If not for you?" She starts laugh.

It could have been worse. He clears his throat and waits for her laughter to die down.

It takes a while. Finally she sobres up. "Oh, lover, you are constantly the problem with my pants."

"I'm always getting them wet, aren't I?"

"Among other things, yes." She chuckles.

"And you always make mine tighter." He reaches over and touches her leg.

"Little higher."

"Tell me when." His hand slides up.

She licks her lips but stays quiet.

It doesn't take long for him to get to her hip.

"Oh, so close." She jokes.

"Oh, should I go this way?" His hand moves right toward her outer thigh.

She nods. "Oh yes. And keep it running until its along your own leg."

He takes his hand back. He turns his head away from her as he listens to the traffic around them.

"Hey." Her fingers now reach to his thigh. "You don't want to touch yourself for me?"

"Not particularly."

"Alright. Then let us get back safe, and I'll adore you properly." She promises gently.

He nods. "Sounds good."

She smiles. "Good. So how are you doing with everything now? Or are we still internalizing and not telling Jess?"

"Fine." His head turns in her direction. "It felt a little strange hitting the bag. I remembered how much I liked it." He scratches his nose. "But that's not my life anymore. It's probably good that I'd be sparring with Steve or Jen. It's a good reminder of how weak I am."

"Hey. Jaa." It sounds like a complaint. "You're very strong in other, more important ways."

"I know. But with you, your friend Jessica Jones, and even that guy up in Harlem, I'm not needed."

"I need you."

He smiles in appreciation. "I meant needed out in the streets."

"I think. I really think you need to do what lets you sleep at night. And your abilities as a lawyer may just be what the city needs, but it has to be something you want to give. If your passion, your heart, isn't in it it will become meaningless." Had she not gone through something similar the year before?

"I like the law."

"Good. Then do law." She gives his hand a squeeze. "I'll make sure you have coffee and don't skip too many meals. And should you ever go to the Devil again, I'll be there to bandage and back you up. Above all, I want you happy."

"I know." He brings her hand to his lips and kisses it.

She smiles. "I wish I had something to give you, something like my evenstar. A little physical reminder that I'm yours til I die."

"You do that everyday. It's in the clothes you wear. The scents you choose. It's..." He starts to sing. "Something in the way you move, attracts me like no other lover." He stops. "Wait, you don't like the Beatles, do you."

"Beatles are okay, it's U2 that gets me uncomfortable. You've been so great about that, by the way." 

They reach their destination and she parks, but instead of getting out she turns in her seat and curls her knees up. "You've gotten so much better about expressing your feelings about me. I asked for a little effort and you've given it all. Thank you."

He wasn't expecting that, and it shows. "You're welcome. Hopefully I won't slip into old patterns."

"You'll get far less blow jobs if you do." She teases him.

"That's a really good incentive program actually." He smiles softly.

She leans in to kiss the side of his mouth. "I love you. Now let's get inside before they get ideas."

"Or we do." But he gets out, bag with their wet clothes in hand.

Jess gives a loud stretch as she gets out. "Mmn. I miss my Maedhros."

"Me, too. But on the plus side, you get to be with Alice."

"True." She takes his arm. "Which you also seem to enjoy. She's a funny little thing, isn't she?"

"She is. As loyal to people as you are."

"Well, I'm not sure that counts at nine months." She nudges him gently. They let themselves in with the spare key Pietro gave them for their stay, but Jess also rings the doorbell just to say they're arriving.

Pietro is on the couch feeding Alice while watching a basketball game. He smiles at them. "Hello." He turns so Alice can see them, something she's already trying to do.

Jess smiles and moves to sit by Pietro. "Hello handsome. Baby face." She pokes Alice's nose.

She smiles, and formula runs down the sides of her mouth.

"Uh-oh." Pietro uses the burp cloth to clean it up.

"Mind yourself, darling." Jess murmurs, stroking the girl's cheek. "We mustn't forget what we're doing just because something good comes along."

Alice stares at her as she sucks on the nipple.

Pietro's brow furrows. "New look?" He means her clothes of course. The shirt is too big. The yoga pants highlight her shape. It's hard not to notice.

"Matt got me all wet." She explains.

"Matt is going upstairs." He says as he moves to the stairs. "And technically she pushed me onto the shower button. Just saying." He heads up.

Pietro chuckles. "Mommy's life is always so exciting."

She calls after him. "Why do you assume I meant the shower?" She shrugs at Pietro. "Sorry."

He smiles. "Don't be. I remember well."

"I meant for yelling."

"Oh I see." He smiles. "Would you like to burp her?"

"It'd be my pleasure." She moves to take their daughter. "We can definitely take her, if you and Betsy want some time to... Shower or whatever you're into together."

He chuckles. "I thank you." He gives her the burp cloth then hands Alice over. The little hands grab Jess's shirt.

Jess pats her back. "My sweet little princess, was that a good snack? Let's make sure there's no nasty bubbles in this tummy."

A moment later, she spits up just a little. She laughs. "Mama, buh-y." She looks around for her favorite toy.

"Oh? Where did daddy put bunny this time?" Jess puts down the cloth as she looks.

It ends up being on the other side of Pietro. He hands it over, and Alice clutches it to her chest. Then she shows it to Jess. "Buh-y."

She winks at him. "It is bunny. What has he been up to today?"

Alice tells her in a series of babbles. Her face conveys more then her words do, at times getting serious and then getting giggly and happy. She ends by hugging the bunny to her chest.

"Wow. All that?" Jess acts impressed.

She nods, eyes wide.

"Well, you'll simply have to tell Matt, too."

"Maaa?" The a sound only stops when the bunny covers her mouth.

Jess nods. "I know he'll love to hear it, so long as you don't take his glasses."

She laughs as though saying that's exactly what she's going to do. She looks at her father. She points at him, turns to Jess and announces. "Papa."

"I know. We're both very lucky for that." She kisses Alice's head. 

She leans forward and kisses Jess' cheek. There's a smile before she makes a face.

"Oh. Someone is making a dirty diaper." Pietro gets up.

"Ah. That's why you wanted papa." Jess chuckles. "Clever girl."

There is a small fart. It surprises her. Then she starts to cry as anyone would who is sitting in a dirty diaper.

Jess gently hushes her. "It's okay, love. Mommy will change you, come on." She takes her down to her room to solve her problem.

Pietro was going to do it but decides to let Jess have time with her. Instead, he goes to the kitchen to wash the bottle.

The diaper is dealt with quickly, Jess singing and tickling Alice the whole time. Then they spend some extra time as Jess brushes Alice's hair and puts a barrette in it. "My beautiful little girl."

Alice is in heaven with this. She wants to look in the mirror, something she indicates by pointing.

Jess lifts her to see. "What do you think?"

She smiles and claps, the sound muffled by her bunny. Then she reaches up to try to touch it, but her arm is too short. She pats her own head instead. She turns and hugs her.

Jess smiles, heart completely warmed. "Oh, baby, I wish I could trust myself enough to have you for longer periods of time." She holds Alice tight.

Alice presses her mouth to her mother's cheek. Then she makes bunny kiss her, too.

"Thank you, love." She boops Alice's nose. "Shall we go show daddy we're still alive?"

She laughs. "Papa."

"Yeah, I know. He's my second favourite guy."

Alice grabs a lock of Jess's hair and looks at it.

Jess follows her gaze. "What is it, baby?"

She holds it up to show her.

"Yes, that's my hair." Jess tries to understand.

The baby is just fascinated by it. There's no reason, no greater message. To her, her mother's hair is like the man's glasses.

"You're a silly thing." Jess chuckles and walks them both back upstairs.

Pietro and Matt are on the couch. The basketball game is still on.

"And now you're corrupting Matt." Jess accuses playfully. "Honestly, Pietro. What are we to do with you?"

He looks confused. "Corrupting? How?"

She nods at the television.

"It's sport. Sport is good."

Matt chuckles. "I have no clue what's going on."

"Yeah right." She ends up sitting sort of halfway over both of them, with Alice on top of her.

The little girl looks at Matt. She pouts, because he isn't wearing his glasses. Instead she turns to her dad. "Papa." She tries to point to her hair.

He looks over. "Hello, Alice. You look so pretty. Are you all dry now?"

Jess smiles. "For now. I still need to change, though."

Pietro nods. "Would you like me to take her?"

"Not particularly, but I suppose I'll have to." She sighs.

"I am not complaining."

Matt's eyebrows go up. "Careful. That's my girlfriend you're ogling."

Jess bumps him. Then she rises and hands Alice over. "I'll be quick. Then we can figure out dinner? Betsy's home soon, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She runs upstairs to change into something more herself - a knee length dress of soft silk. She's tempted to keep Matt's shirt over top, but decides against it. She returns and finds a spot on Matt's lap.

His arms wrap comfortably around her. The silk is soft against his skin. "Nice choice."

"I know." Her arms rest over his. "This has been so nice. It's almost going to suck going home. Almost."

"Mae will be so happy to see you."

"Me? What about you?" She begins to play with his fingers and smiles over at Alice.

The little girl is trying to crawl off her father's lap.

"Careful, love." Jess leans forward to take her again. "Come help me squish Matt. Now think heavy thoughts."

"Pthwp." She tries to climb on Matt.

Jess laughs, keeping a hand on her. "What do you think, can I keep him?"

She pats his face and laughs when he kisses her hand.

"So when are you going to come visit us again? Think I can talk daddy into a weekend each month?" She glances at Pietro as she says this.

He smiles. "I think that can be arranged. Betsy may not be so happy with how hungry I'll be on those weekends."

Jess laughs. "Well Carol's back and forth a lot, too. Maybe you can take turns?"

"Maybe." He touches Alice's cheek. "Would you like to spend more time with mommy? Yes? I thought so."

"She just wants our puppy." Jess winks.

"I don't blame her." Pietro checks his phone to see if Betsy has contacted him. There's a text to say she's just left headquarters.

"But right here, right now? This is like some sort of fantasy porn thing. Well. Not counting the baby." Jess jokes.

He laughs. "If you say so. What would you like to do for dinner? I can make tacos. Or we can go out or order in."

"That all sounds good. Matt?"

"Whatever is easiest." He replies.

"Then you keep Alice, and I will starts dinner." Pietro winks at the ladies then is gone in a whoosh.

Jess cuddles against Matt, Alice between them. "You're good with her coming once a month, right?"

"I am. Not sure how Mae will feel about it though." He teases.

"He'll love it. How great was he with the twins?" She sneaks a kiss. "How great were you?"

"Pretty sure he was better than I was."

"Lies."

He closes his eyes as Alice keeps touching his face. "Truth. Right, Alice?"

Jess sighs. "Okay, so we need some practice. It's not like it's a race."

Alice smiles happily and coos as her fingers play with Matt's mouth. He hums as she does. She finds it fascinating how it changes when she moves his lips.

"Not too close, Alice. Those are my favourite toy." Jess strokes the little girl's hair.

Matt chuckles. It surprises Alice. But then she smiles and makes a happy sound.

"Show Matt how nice you kiss." Jess points to his cheek.

She leans forward and presses her mouth against it.

"Thank you." Matt tells her.

Jess smiles. "Did you tell him about bunny's busy day yet?"

Alice opens her mouth in a gasp. "Buh-y?"

"You should tell him. What did bunny do?"

She launches into her story. It's hard to tell if it's the same one, but the bunny is definitely the subject of it. Jess nods along with a smile. She loves how animated her daughter gets. Matt interjects with a 'wow' or a 'really' every so often.

"It's been quite the day." She chuckles. "Bunny has an exciting life."

"He sure does. Or she." He corrects. "I'm almost jealous."

"He may get more kisses then you too." Jess adds jokingly.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

She chuckles then gives him a kiss. Then she gives Alice one, too. "I'll work on that."

Matt smiles at how happy she sounds. He gives both ladies a squeeze.

"I love you." She reminds them both.

"We know. Don't we, Alice."

She looks up at him. "Aahh. Maaaah"

"Do you love Matt, too?" Jess asks her. "He's very nice, isn't he?"

"Eeeeee. Brrrrr."

"That's my girl."

Matt laughs. "Just like her mother." He can smell cooking meat from the kitchen and hear Pietro trying to rap.

"I probably looked just like her at her age." Jess smiles, stroking her cheek.

"Poor thing." He teases.

She snorts. "Pale blonde hair and big green eyes? Oh yeah, troubles galore there."

"All that unwanted attention is going to be a burden." Matt agrees.

"She's a smart girl." Jess smiles. "She'll figure out how to deal with it."

"And you'll be there to help her."

"And you to correct my advice when I tell her to kick all their asses." She chuckles.

"And the Avengers to train her how to kick their asses when the time comes." He pets Alice's head.

Jess shakes her head. "No way. My kid is getting the very best training. I'm taking her street fighting in Thailand."

"Um, I think you better clear that with Pietro first."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Jess is firm. "But I might wait until she's ten."

He tries not to smile. "It's good you're willing to compromise."

"What can I say? I've got a soft spot for the guy."

"Eiiii?" Alice asks.

"Yes, I have one for you, too." Jess kisses her head.

She laughs. Then she holds up bunny so he can be kissed, too.

"Yes, and bunny." She gives him a noisy kiss. "But no soft spot for Matt."

"Maaaaa."

"Liar." He says it softly.

She leans in to whisper. "That's not just one spot."

He huffs a laugh.

"You can explore later." She teases and nips his ear.

"I look forward to it."

"Hmmn, do you think Matt has soft spots, Alice? Should we look?" She starts to gently tickle him. "How about here?"

He squirms. That makes Alice join in. Soon her laughter joins his.

"Here's a spot Alice, try here." Jess is happy to guide her daughter in the mischief.

Bunny is now in her lap, as forgotten as he can be which is never completely. Alice squeals in delight as Matt laughs and squirms some more.

As Betsy walks in to the house, it's to this sight and she sends the image psychically to Pietro before trying to sneak past to the kitchen without interrupting. Matt pretends not to notice but Jess genuinely doesn't. She's too wrapped up in being happy.

Pietro looks up and smiles at Betsy. He pulls her into a kiss. "Welcome home."

"Thank you. It's definitely feeling home-y right now." She strokes his chin. "That girl of yours is pretty amazing. She's even got Mr Murdock laughing."

"That is amazing." He wraps his arms around her. "They want to start taking her for one weekend a month."

She searches his eyes. She could pluck the thought, but she asks. "How do you feel about that?"

"Good. Grateful." He presses his forehead against hers. 'I look forward to having weekends of just us.' Along with the thought, he tries to send an imagine of wine and candlelight.

'You do have a point.' She kisses him again, slowly. "What about _to_ night? Think we can convince them to babysit so we can catch a movie?"

"I think so. We can ask at dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll set the table?" She smiles as she pulls away.

He stops her for another kiss. Then he lets her go. He chops the lettuce, tomato, and avocado up using a bit of speed. After everything is on the table, he goes to call the others. "Dinner is ready."

It takes a few minutes for the trio to settle, but soon they come to the table. Jess helps Alice get comfortable in her high chair. "Smells yummy. Daddy must be spoiling us."

"Papa made one of the few things he knows how to cook." Pietro explains.

"Definitely spoiling." Jess winks and takes her seat.

"If you would like to spoil back, maybe you and Matt can watch Alice tonight while Betsy and I go out?" He looks hopeful.

Jess shakes her head with a smile. "After opening your home to us on such short notice, its the least we could do."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Kate calls Clint as promised. "I'm alive and have all my limbs." That's how she greets him. Not with a hello but with letting him know in her way that she's fine, at least physically.

"Hey, me too." Clint grins to hear her. She can be very good at avoiding communication. Luckily, his best friend is an interrogation specialist and was in the same city at least long enough to do him a favour. "Heard you guys got your shadow assignments?"

"Yeah. Finally things will be a little interesting." She moves to lie upside down on the couch, her back on the seat cushions, her legs hooked over the top. "If not for 'Mer and Babydoll, I'd be bored to tears."

Clint chuckles. "I know, old people. This stage is mostly to get to know you. If you stay on, it gets exciting."

"It better. How's the fam?" She picks some fluff off her shirt.

"Good. Really enjoying the snow fort I built."

"Ooh I bet that's cool." She flexes her toes.

"It's got two levels and a slide and a tower." He's a bit excited.

"Fancy. What enemies is it keeping out?"

He grins. "Two snow ogres."

She laughs. "Nice. Sounds like you're seeing more action than I am."

"What can I say? Can't be alien invasions every day."

"Thank God."

"Yup." Clint chuckles. "Sometimes it's drama with exes or dirty diapers."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, old man." There's affection in her voice.

"You never actually told me where we're sending you." He points out.

"Not allowed to say." She smiles. "But I can tell you your BFF will be training me."

Clint laughs. "Good luck, then."

"Don't need it." She assures him.

"Yeah you will. You have any idea what they've been up to?" Admittedly he only has vague details from Natasha, but boredom definitely came up. Maybe they'll be good for each other.

"Nope. No clue. All I know is it's hush-hush, but it is where the lawyer turned all green and Hulky."

Clint huffs. "Well, you don't come back all Hulky. Be smart."

"I'm always smart. You're the one always getting into trouble."

"Lies." He denies it though he knows it's true. "I can only imagine the sort of trouble you and Nat will get into."

"The best kind, obvs."

He snorts. "I just finished helping Jess with her mess. Don't make me clean up after you."

"I'll be cleaning up after you before you clean up after me." She predicts. "Thank goodness you have Laura to keep you in line."

"Yeah? When are you going to find one?" Which isn't at all something he cares about, he just doesn't have a great response.

"Pfft. My problem is I'm attracted to nice abs."

"How is that a problem? Lots of guys have those. _I_ have those." He pauses. "Ew, Kate. No."

"Ew, Clint. No."

"Yeah, go find something your age. Nat'll help." Or something. He just wants brain bleach.

"No thanks. I'll pick out my own mistakes." She picks at her nails. "Anything else?"

He takes a moment, thinks seriously. "Have fun. Don't get careless. Don't forget Nat's human, too. That's all. Oh. And call when you can so I know she hasn't strangled you out."

"You got it."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sarah's crying. Again. Didn't she just eat? She was changed, too. It doesn't make sense. As Loki goes to check, her daughter is in the arms of a blonde with blue eyes but it's not Steve. Not unless he's suddenly developed magic, a female body, and a complete obsession over Thor.

Loki immediately tenses but continues forward, her intention to take back her child. "Amora, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, I just thought I should stop by to check in on my _dear_ friend." She almost sounds concerned. Almost. "You've been awfully quiet, I'd feared something was amiss."

"I've been busy." She gently takes Sarah into her arms. "Besides, I'm human now. I can't have the fun I once did."

Amora snorts. "Well, I have to say I'm quite impressed how much your child looks like me. She may yet grow to be a beauty."

"She looks like her father. And I had just put her to sleep." She looks at her old friend. "Thor isn't here."

"I know that." Amora tilts her head to look at the child. "You truly gave up your life for that?"

"I found a life that includes her." Loki replies as she soothes the baby.

"Foolish."

"Perhaps. Would you like some tea?"

"No. I have work to do." Amora studies her nails. "I just wanted to check in before I left."

"Should I be concerned?"

She shakes her head. "Just play with your doll. I won't even be in your realm."

"You aren't usually sentimental." Loki tilts her head. "Should I be concerned about you?"

"No." She smirks slightly. "Is it sentiment if I'm making sure you're out of my way? Enjoy my mischief." With a wave of her hand, a portal of golden energy opening for her to step through and vanish. Loki catches a glimpse of tropical beaches before it closes entirely.

"Have fun." Loki sincerely hopes Amora truly is making mischief on some other realms.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol smiles as she lands the plane in New York, calling back to America and Babydoll. "Welcome back, girls."

"Great to be back." America has missed the city. DC definitely had a different vibe. It was fine, but this is home.

Carol moves to grab their bags. "I know you're working out of the tower and you were assigned rooms here, but Buck and I still have that spate room in the basement if you don't mind sitting now and then..."

America looks at Babydoll and shrugs. "Mind if we talk about it first? Let you know in a few?"

"Naturally. But promise you'll come for dinner, if nothing else."

"Only if the hubby is cooking. Or you get take-out." 

"That, I can guarantee." She winks. Then she makes her way out to give the girls space, and to check in with Maria.

America takes Babydoll's hand. "What do you think?"

Babydoll looks around as they exit the plane. "I kind of like the freedom. Though. The twins are fun."

"I was thinking we could hang there on weekends. But there's more action over here than there." America notes. "Maybe we can offer to babysit during the week or something."

"That? Is brilliant." Babydoll takes her hand.

She shrugs humbly. "Yeah. I'm pretty good."

She grins back. "So what's our room assignment?"

"We're on the main Avengers floor. Banner's old room." She tells her.

Babydoll raises an eyebrow. "They don't have extra rooms? That's... His space?"

"It's not like he's using it. And if he and Natasha come back, they'll be in her room." America doesn't think he'll ever be back though.

"As long as his stuff isn't there." Babydoll concedes. It's still a bit weird for her. Maybe that's the asylum speaking. Rooms can have personalities, almost like being haunted.

"We can ask for another one if it weirds you out." America is used to sleeping wherever.

She nods. "Thank you. It's just, some places." She shrugs it off.

"It's okay. Let's go interrupt Danvers and Hill and get another room."

"You don't have to to that, Mer. It's probably just me. Just my past." She frowns.

"Yes we do." She gets an idea. "Hey, computer person, can you reassign us to a different room? Maybe the one Babydoll had here before?"

Babydoll grips America's arm and looks up, almost out of instinct. "If that's okay?"

The female Irish voice replies. "It's fine. I am reassigning you now." She gives them the specific floor and room number. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you." It's both for the computer and America.

"Easy-peasy." She kisses Babydoll. "How do you want to spend our first night back?"

She taps her lips as she considers. "I want to make our room really ours."

"As in decorating or christening." Her eyebrows wiggle.

"Maaaaybe a little of each?"

America grins. "I like the way you think, chica."

"Is _that_ why we're dating?" Babydoll teases.

"Among other things."

"Unhuh." She leans against her girlfriend.

"What?" She bumps against her. "You don't believe me?"

"I'm considering the 'other' reasons."

"Oh that's easy. You're hot and courageous and you handle a sword better than anyone I know."

Babydoll giggles. "That sounds naughty."

"Does it?" America seems genuinely surprised.

"Mer. Darling. Shall I plunge my sword in you?" She teases.

"Ewww."

Babydoll laughs.

They get to the room. America puts her bag on the bed. "Where are we starting?"

"Decorate then celebrate?" Babydoll shrugs. "We might have to do some shopping tomorrow, though."

America looks at her. "I didn't bring any decorations."

"We'll make a list." She looks around. "Nicer sheets, couple extra pillows, couple posters. Okay done. Celebrate?"

Laughing, America tells her she's down with that. She takes Babydoll's hands and pulls her into a kiss.

The kiss starts urgent but slows into easy passion. Babydoll slips her hands around America's waist.

America's hands caress the pale neck. They move slowly to the bed, and America ends up sitting partly on her bag. "Oops." She quickly moves it off, dropping it onto the floor. Then she pulls Babydoll into her lap.

"Hey." Babydoll tugs on a strand of the curly hair she adores. And then the kisses continue.

They smile between kisses, sometimes even when their tongues haven't entirely left the other's mouth. America tries to shrug out of her jacket. It's a lot easier when Babydoll helps push it off her shoulders. Then she takes off her t-shirt, revealing a cream-colored bra.

"It's cute how conservative you can be." Babydoll chuckles, her finger tracing the bra before she begins to caress the breasts within it.

"You makin' fun of my bra? Just be glad I don't wear sports bras all the time."

She leans in to kiss her breast. "You wear anything you want."

"Thank you. I don't complain about how you dress." The corners of her mouth quirk up.

"Feel free. I value your opinion." She keeps kissing and reaches around to unhook the bra. "But that doesn't mean I'm always going to follow it."

"You always look amazing and just like you." America starts trying to get Babydoll's top off.

She helps her. "And so do you. And it's cute. Really."

"We've all got our quirks."

"I enjoy yours." Her shirt falls to the floor. "They're an important part of what makes you you."

America looks into her clear blue eyes. "You're an important part of me, too."

Babydoll blushes softly. "I adore you." Her fingers slow, caressing not exploring.

"You better. Because I'm not letting you go." That brings on a new set of kisses, slow and sensual.

"Promises." She murmurs against those lips. She'd be content to just continue this forever.

There's no hurry to take the rest of their clothes off, but they eventually do come off. Lying beneath the covers, their bodies are flush against each other.

Fingers seek the warmth between America's thighs. They begin to stroke the folds of her flesh to awaken her arousal.

Mouth open, America's breath comes hot and moist. Her teeth run over Babydoll's chin. "You're a bad girl making me want you so bad."

"Tell me how much. Tell me where." Her chin lifts as her fingers seek entrance.

She spreads her legs. "More than anything." Her hand cups her lover's breast.

Babydoll smiles. She curves her hand so she can rub America's clit as her two fingers push inside the warm wetness and begin to stroke.

America moans in pleasure. She looks into the blue eyes again, this time with a vulnerability she rarely shows. She kisses her, her beautiful warrior girlfriend from another dimension, wanting her to feel as loved and safe as she feels right now.

Holding her close, Babydoll works slowly to bring America to climax.

Every so often, America gives a direction. But then she can't speak.

"There we go, easy." Babydoll's lips brush her earlobe as she guides her over.

She holds her tight. "Babydoll." It's barely audible on her lips. She takes a tremulous breath then starts to kiss down her lover's body.

It's the blonde's turn to moan, her fingers on the back of America's head.

Fingers spreading her lover's labia, America lovingly kisses the wetness within. Her tongue dances over her clit before burrowing inside.

Babydoll falls back against their new bed, she can't help it. A knee balances over her lover's shoulder. "Mer. You're amazing."

She smiles then continues. In her mind, all she can think is that Babydoll is worth it.

"I... I." Each gasping breath makes it harder to speak, and everything America does causes those breaths to be harder to catch. It doesn't take long to forget everything else.

America guides her through her orgasm, slowing her attentions, her hand sliding up to massage a perfect breast. She pulls away, mouth wet, and looks at Babydoll. "You're so beautiful."

If her cheeks weren't already pink, she might blush. "That's not important, only you are." She guides America into an embrace.

"Nope. The important thing is us. Nosotros." Snuggling together, they twine their fingers. "Mi amor. Mi querida."

"I love you, too." Babydoll nuzzles into America's neck.

She smiles. "Feels good to be home."

"Mmn. Home is with you. But I think you definitely belong here. As an Avenger. You're a hero."

"You're three-quarters my home. New York is the last quarter." She replies.

Babydoll giggles. "If you say so, chiquita. I just feel this is right."

"Because it is right." She laughs. "It took multiple dimensions, some lawyers, a PI, and Avengers. How could it not be right?"

"Let's not forget adorable children and New York at night." She taps America's nose.

She smiles. "How could I forget? I still replay that first kiss in my mind."

"I'm glad I took the chance."

"So am I."

Babydoll sighs and gets a little closer. "Kate's going to be okay, right?"

"You kidding? By week's end, she'll probably be running the place." But the truth is that America is a little concerned. "It would have been nice if she had been assigned here with us, but she's gonna learn a shitload from Black Widow I bet."

"At least Kurt's with her." She pauses. "Then again..."

"Poor Kurt." America laughs.

"They're do opposite. They might be good for each other."

"Who knows, maybe they'll get together." She jokes.

Babydoll snorts with laughter. "Kurt has better standards."

"Let's hope for his sake."

"Mmn." She nods. "And now we get lots of time with Carol. That's going to be boss."

"Definitely." America smiles and gives her girlfriend a squeeze.

"We're going to need some groceries, too. But not now. Now I'm comfortable." She chuckles.

"Tomorrow when we get the other stuff."

"Perfect."

"You're perfect."

"Stop it." Babydoll nips her shoulder.

"Only telling the truth." She's happy. Really happy. And she plans to enjoy it while she can, because she knows this kind of perfect happiness doesn't last.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Pretty sure the girls will pick the tower." Carol sits on the kitchen counter, sipping a coffee. The girls have just been put to bed and they're unwinding for the night. "Speaking of, when was the last time you checked your Avenger fan mail? There was an entire bag for you."

"Last month maybe? I'll get it tomorrow." He doesn't sound particularly enthusiastic.

"No, honey. Not a bag. A -bag-. It's by the front door." She gestures something the size of her torso.

Bucky's eyes go wide. "Jesus."

She takes another sip. "Mmn. Want some help?"

"Nah. It'll give me something to do."

"The few envelopes I looked at all seemed to be post dated after Jimmy's show." She points out a bit too casually.

"So lots of birthday cards. I figured." He grabs the bag and moves it to his office.

She follows with her coffee. She's curious. They could be birthday cards. But there might also be something about his book. "What about your Avengers email? Have you ever checked that?" She knows none of the actual avengers send him anything to that one.

"Do you check yours?" He counters.

"Every Friday." She replies easily.

"I check it every day I'm at the tower, okay? You'd be surprised how many women proposition me."

Her eyebrow immediately goes up.

He smiles. "Don't worry. I've got a pre-written response I copy and paste. I'm very flattered, but I have a beautiful wife I'm madly in love with."

"Unhuh." She puts her coffee down and steals an envelope that is definitely not card shaped. She sticks a finger under the flap and slips it open.

"You know that's a federal offense, right?"

"Yup." She takes out the page and begins to read. "Dear Mr Barnes, it was -awful mean?- of your wife to drag you on the show when you're shy, but it looked like you had fun. Your kids are too cute. I'm super mad to hear you can't get your book published. I thought people just gave stuff like that to famous people? I definitely want to know what happened after your famous fall. Did it hurt? Why didn't you seek out Cap? You're pretty cool. Can I get a photo with you and Cap and both your pictures? That would be cool."

Bucky smiles. "Who is that from?"

"Uh. Miles. In New York." She hands him the paper.

He takes it and looks at the writing. "Guess I should send him something."

"Maybe you should check out the other hundred before you decide that." She points out.

"It's just a picture. Steve sends 'em all the time." 

Carol shrugs. "Yeah. Steve answers every letter personally. Because he's nuts."

Bucky shrugs. "What else am I gonna do?"

"I normally get PR to sort them first. They send the autograph requests a picture and a form letter I did ages ago. The more personal ones are the only things that get forwarded." She pokes at the bag.

"Is that your advice?" He looks at the bag and remembers the time he and Steve wrote a letter to Dazzy Vance of the Dodgers. When they got a letter back, it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"We'll go through them. People who just want a picture will get that and a thank you. Answer the rest honestly."

He nods. "Can we do it tomorrow? I'd like some time with my wife."

She laughs. "Of course we can."

"Good." He drops the letter on the desk and pulls her into his arms. "How's the lawyer?"

"Green, but coming to terms with things."

"And will you be okay if America and Babydoll choose the tower?"

"As long as they still babysit " she grins.

He nods. "I remember when the girls I knew babysat. Did you ever babysit?"

She's shakes her head. "I was busy studying."

"Then you missed all the fun. I think I should show you." He picks her up and carries her to the couch.

"Show me what?"

"What it's like to babysit." He sits on the couch with her in his lap. "Now normally we'd put on the radio to some soft music. I think the kids nowadays use the tv."

"So... It's just like being a parent?" She tilts her head.

"Not exactly. There's more of this." He kisses her.

"Oh." She tugs him closer, kissing him again. "Like this?"

"Mm-hmm. You see it's a sort of game." He kisses her. "I try to get as intimate with you as I can, and you decide how far you want to go and not let me get any further."

"Hmmn. I doubt that's going to work here." She raises her eyebrow. "I don't want you to stop."

"Even better." He starts making out with her.

She's amused by it but certainly won't put off an excuse to kiss her husband.

"Did you miss me?" He asks between kisses.

"A little." She brushes some of his hair off his face. It's starting to grow out a bit. "But the kids kept me busy."

He smiles. "Have I told you how much I love my life right now?"

She strokes his jaw. "No. Please expand."

"Well, I've got this amazing wife. Might be the most powerful person in the world. But she is sexy and considerate and looks out for me. She makes me want to be my best self." He takes her hand. "And I've got two beautiful smart daughters who amaze me every day. Not to mention a crotchety cat who I think secretly loves me but won't admit it."

"Mmn. Think I'm jealous."

"Yeah? You probably should be." He kisses her fingers. "I've got the best life."

Carol smiles. "It sounds like it."

His face turns more serious. "You happy, Care? Are you... fulfilled?"

"Fulfilled?" She makes a face. "That sounds like a porno. My life's not a porno. It's more of a soap opera. Will Bucky get his book published? Will Steve ever put baby Sarah down? Will Matt finally ask Jess to marry him? Will I be threatened yet again for asking?"

His shoulders drop. "I was being serious. Are you happy?"

She takes his face in both hands. "Yes, Bucky. I'm very happy. Thank you."

"Okay. Then next time on Days of Our Avengers, Bucky will learn if he got any hate mail, and Sam will learn if love can be found with a Hulk."

"No hate mail for my Bucky-bear." She rubs her nose against his. "I will hunt them down."

"They wouldn't be worth it." He kisses her sincerely, with all the love he can put into a kiss.

She melts into him, completely forgetting her argument. She sighs happily. "Jeez, how do you do that?"

"Magic 1940s dust. All the men used to have it."

"And suddenly you're the only thing in your girl's world?"

"Yep. Wears off though. Which is why guys got Dear John letters."

"Ah." She chuckles. "Better keep me well dosed, then."

"My thoughts exactly." He does that half grin. "It's why I made them being you to me when I was on the run."

"And to think Jess even cooperated with that." Carol laughs.

"I know. Weird right?"

She shrugs. "Must care or something."

"Or something." He strokes her cheek. "How is she?"

"Why must you ask the complicated questions?" Carol pouts and nuzzles his hand.

"Didn't mean it to be." He thinks, trying to decide how to uncomplicate it. "Do you think the puppy has helped?"

She sighs. "I think so. And I think..." She tries to figure out how to say what's on her mind.

He waits while she collects her thoughts.

"I think something about it has made her more secure about Matt?" She furrows her brow, not sure it sounds right out loud.

"That's good." He waits for some sort of indication that it is right.

She rubs her neck. "I think it is. She doesn't have a lot that she can really depend on, you know?"

"Well I hear dogs give unconditional love." He says. "I wouldn't know as we have a cat."

She hits his shoulder.

"Hey." He protests.

"You'll only ever have a cat, if you keep up that attitude."

Eyes open wide, he points out that he made no judgmental statements about cats. "Do you disagree that they do not give unconditional love?"

"She gives _me_ unconditional love." She puts a hand on her hip. "And I'm sure Mae doesn't love everyone unconditionally."

"Difference is Mae starts out loving whereas Chewie starts out hating. Then they may change their minds later."

"Would that make me a dog and you a cat?"

"I would argue the opposite."

"Are you calling me hateful?" There's an edge on that.

If Bucky's brain had a warning signal, it would be blinking bright red and have a warning siren blasting about now. "No. Not at all. I just mean your upbringing might make others less trusting of people, but that you've become more loving. Whereas my upbringing made me trusting of people, and the war made me more distrusting."

Her arms cross. "Is that the best you've got?"

"No?" He thinks. "The cryogenics rotted some of my brain." Then he pretends to sprinkle something on her head. "Magic '40s dust."

She starts laughing. "Yep, that fixes everything." She pulls him into a soft kiss.

He relaxes into it. His arms wrap around her, and he pulls her flush against his chest.

"Oh hi." Her arms rest on his shoulders.

"Hi." He smiles at her then starts kissing along her jaw.

Her arms surround his head and she chuckles. "Oh, and now he thinks he's getting lucky after insulting me and my cat?"

He pulls back. "No. Now he's trying to make up for inadvertently insulting you. And sure your cat, too."

"Oh. Okay." She smiles and draws him back in to the kissing.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki waits for Steve to get home. She greets him, asks him how his day was, then tells him. "Amora came to see me today. She's up to something. She says it's on a different realm, but I thought you should know." She scowls overhead. "Also our security system is shite."

Steve goes a little white. "What?"

"I said our security system is shite. It was Sarah who let me know she was here." Loki presses her lips together.

"You yourself have overridden JARVIS how many times?" But Steve is still alarmed. "Is she okay?"

"Sarah is fine. Thankfully Amora wasn't here for her."

Steve quickly pulls Loki into his arms. "Are _you_ okay?"

She holds him close. "Honestly, I don't know." Her cheek is on his shoulder, her eyes looking away from him. "Would it seem strange to you if I said I was a little jealous?"

"Of what?"

She chews on her lip. "Of her."

"Because she's longing after a man who'll never want her and lack of fashion sense?" Steve asks with a touch of humour.

Loki pulls away, turning so he can't see her face. She busies herself with straightening up whatever is there. "Obviously."

"Hey. Hey. Come here." His arms go back around her. "I know you've given up a lot for me, for us. I've told you I can hold my own if you need to do some running. I won't be happy, but I'll survive if I have to."

She clings to him like a life preserver, like her staff as she hung off the Bifrost before Odin told her no. "You know I can't. It would put us in jeopardy. And won't sacrifice you for a bit of chaotic fun."

"So instead I get to lose you to your own head?" He frowns. "I'm not okay with it."

She wipes her eyes. "I'm just hormonal. I'll be fine."

"Maybe you need to stop being female?" Steve tries to suggest it as gently as he can.

"I'm not sure that would help." She looks at him and tries to smile. "I'm not the god I once was." She shakes her head. "That's not what's important right now. You should tell your people to look out for Amora. She says she's doing this on another realm, but I don't trust her."

Steve nods, stroking her cheek. "They'll be on it. But I'm not really worried about her at the moment."

She pulls away. "I'm fine. A moment of weakness. That is all."

He's about to say she's been having a lot of them, but decides to hold it back. "How's Sofia? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Fine. Good. She's sleeping if you wish to see her."

Steve gives her a funny look. "Sofia?"

Loki realizes her mistake. "Sorry. No." She rubs her head. "Sofia is fine I suppose. Teaching." She shrugs. "How is Sam?"

"Doing a bit better, now that Jen is. It's amazing to see how much someone's wellbeing can depend on the one they love." It's honest amazement, nothing implied by it.

Loki nods. "And you and Jessica Drew are still playing nice?"

"She doesn't talk to me if she can avoid it, but she's civil. Even borders on nice if Matt's in the room." That brings out a small smile. "That's a couple who can really bring out the best in each other. But you'll be happy to know they're going home tomorrow. They do have a business to run."

"I don't care if they're there or not. It's not like I have to deal with them."

"You go in sometimes." Steve shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Why don't we have some quiet time before Sarah decides she's hungry again? Maybe some cocoa and cookies? I'll even bake them fresh."

Loki nods. "That sounds nice."

"You going to help or ask me to take off my shirt and watch?"

She considers. "I'll help."

"Perfect." He takes her hand and they head to the kitchen to start pulling things out.

As Loki stirs the batter, she works up the nerve to talk again. "Steve, have I changed too much?"

He furrows his brow. "Only if you're unhappy with the changes. Though I will admit I don't like that you seem to smile less. Sometimes I think it's because I had to go and insist on kids."

"Funny thing is, when I used to smile it was generally to cover up whatever pain or disappointment I was feeling. Only Thor ever made me smile genuinely. Thor and mother." She looks up at him. "And now you. But I've had so little practice, that I still find it difficult."

"I'll give you lots more chances. Sarah, too. You see how she looks at you? It's like you're the most incredible person in the world." Steve smiles. "She's right, of course."

There's a small smile, almost a practice one. "She's not. I am incredible but not the most incredible."

"Are you kidding? You had a baby. You had _my_ baby. That's just..." He shakes his head.

"Women have been having babies for as long as there have been women."

"Yes." Steve agrees. " _Women_ have."

She chuckles a bit. "Touché. Of course that makes you amazing as well. What other man is so virile he could impregnate another man?"

Steve chuckles. "Guess that super serum was really something else."

"Personally, I don't think it was the serum." She kisses his cheek.

"Well it was definitely worth taking if only because I met you."

She gazes at him for a moment. "Thank you."

Steve blushes, unsure what he said. "It's just the truth."

"But it reminds me why I chose you and this."

"Good. I'd hate for you to forget." He hugs her close.

"I think I'll look into that roller derby idea of yours tomorrow." Or she'll take up vampire hunting again. She hasn't forgotten Dracula is still out there and wanting Steve.

He nods. "I can arrange sky diving, too, if you want. Or schedule you in for some of the practice bouts."

She shakes her head. "Skydiving..." She makes a face, sadness in her eyes. "Practice bouts might be good. But no Avengers."

"So... Jen?"

Loki's eyes widen. "I thought you said she was as strong as you."

"Stronger. But she's not an avenger." He grins.

"Are you trying to have me killed?"

"No to tease you." He bops her head. "What about Sam or Betsy?"

She frowns. "Both are Avengers." Her mood has soured again with the reminder of what she no longer is.

"And friends who actually know how to fight so they won't accidentally get hurt while sparring with you."

"You know best." She hands the cookie dough to him.

"Oh, you know I don't." He takes it and starts spooning it onto the tray. "I just thought to ease you back into it, since you haven't fought in a while. Goodness knows when you're in top form, you can still kick my ass. You're smart, fast, and don't follow rules. And that's before we talk magic."

"If you say so."

"I really think so." He bumps her. "I'm not just saying it because you let me stick my dick in you. I mean, if you really had your mind on it and focused, with a month or two of training I'd be comfortable seeing you go solo on missions again."

She looks at him. "I'm not an Avenger. And I don't need that temptation in my life."

"Missions is the wrong word. Adventures. Quests." He pauses. "Vampire revenge plans."

That catches her interest. "That sounds better."

Steve chuckles. "I felt you might not have let that go. You have dibs, though I suspect I couldn't stop you if I tried. So if you want to do that, I have three requests."

She leans against the counter. "Which are?"

He counts them out on his fingers. "One - two months training. You -have- had a year off with pregnancy. Two - be on an open commlink with me when you do. Three - don't get carried away. I need you to come home so you can't let yourself be distracted and hurt by obsession."

"Done. Do I need to sign something?" It's hard to tell if she's joking or not.

"I just need your promise and a kiss." Steve gives her a crooked smile. "Because I trust you and I love you."

She nods slowly. She walks slowly to him, stopping just inches from him. "I promise." Her hands busy themselves with unfastening his trousers.

He draws a sharp breath. "Loki."

"Yes?" She asks innocently.

"Not quite what I meant."

"In my defense, you didn't specify where to kiss. Should I stop?"

Steve considers. "Can we finish the cookies and then do this properly? I'm much more in a mood to worship you like the goddess you are than for a quick go in the kitchen."

"Certainly." She kisses his lips as she refastens his trousers again. Just as she pulls away, Sarah starts crying. "Well that's good timing. She must know you're too l home."

"Well, then she's as clever as you." He smiles. "You or me?"

"I'll get her. You finish the cookies." She heads off up the stairs.

Steve chuckles and does just that. He makes cocoa as they bake, and fills a plate when the cookies are ready. He brings the snack to their room before checking on Loki.

She is in the rocking chair humming softly. Sarah is in her arms. She looks up and smiles. "Look. It's daddy." She shifts so Sarah can see.

He smiles, leaning in to give his daughter a kiss. "Hello, sweet pea. Everything okay? Did you just need some mommy time? I don't blame you."

Her tiny arms reach out to him.

"May I?" He asks Loki before taking her.

"Of course."

Steve lifts Sarah up over his head with both arms before bringing her in for a kiss and cuddle. "How's my best girl in the whole world? Have you been good for mommy?"

She makes a happy sound then gurgles.

"Oh really? Will mommy agree?"

"She will." Loki smiles at them, at the look in Steve's eyes as he holds their daughter. It fills her with love.

Steve smiles warmly back. He rocks Sarah as he stands, hushing her back to sleep. "It's late for little girls. You need to get back to bed. You need lots of sleep to give your body the energy it needs to grow tall and strong."

She yawns as her eyes get droopy.

"Good girl." Steve places her gently in the crib when she nods off, giving one last kiss.

Loki gets up and makes sure there's nothing in the crib with her. Then she takes Steve's arm, pressing her body against it.

He kisses Loki's head. "Got to admit it, you grew a pretty amazing little person inside you."

"You had a little something to do with it, too."

"Maaaybe a little." He chuckles. "Now it's your bed time, too, young lady."

She pouts. "But cookies."

"Your bedtime snack." He boops her nose.

She smiles. "My hero."

Well, that simply demands he lift her into his arms and carry her to bed.

Her arms wrap around his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you." He takes a kiss before easing her onto the bed. Then he places the tray of cookies and cocoa before her. "For the sweet miss."

"Thank you." She takes the warm cup in her hands and breathes in the scent of the chocolate.

He sets the tray down and sits next to her, with his own mug. "Mental health check?"

She studies the contents of her cup. "I'm honestly not sure. Sometimes I'm fine. Other times I want to scream or run away or hit something or cry." Her lips press together. "I feel isolated."

"I've. I've been worried about that, actually. I'm always afraid I'm imposing too much, not letting you do you." Steve frowns.

She takes a sip of her chocolate.

He shakes his head. "Well, you met Sofia by getting out there. Maybe that's how you'll meet others, with similar interests. Just do things you like. Take classes. Go back to work. Extend your blog. I don't know."

"And when am I supposed to do this?" She asks it gently. "The meetings help. But you're at work during the day. And I want time with you when are here." She takes a cookie. "I work from here when I can." She shrugs.

"But I'm only at work three days a week right now." He reminds her. "And when Sarah's just a few months older we can start looking for a nanny."

"Do we need a nanny? I can continue to work from home."

"A part time babysitter?" Steve shrugs. "I just don't want you to feel trapped at home."

She bites into a cookie and chews thoughtfully. "I didn't think it would be this difficult."

He chuckles and strokes her hair. "We never do. But I never meant for you to be stuck at home. Unless you wanted to be, of course."

"I don't. But I also hate the thought of someone else with our child. And of missing important milestones."

Steve chuckles and kisses her head. "I completely understand. I feel the same."

She smiles. "It must be difficult to go to work."

"Very." He agrees.

"Mental health check."

"Tired. A bit worried about you and Sam, but mostly happy." He smiles.

"I'm glad." She leans over and kisses him.

He strokes her cheek. "Me too."

"I'm sorry I've been all over the place emotionally."

"You did just have a baby." Steve reminds her. "It's not uncommon, remember our classes?"

She nods. It had made her very scared about the possibility of post-partum depression. As difficult as it has been, she does not think she's gotten to that point.

Steve gives her a squeeze. "I think you're doing great. Now finish your snack and I'll read to you en francais."

She smiles softly. "Oui, mon amor."

"Ma cher." He kisses her head. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime." She finishes her cookies and hot chocolate. It warms her physically and emotionally. Or maybe the last part is just from Steve.


	264. especially impressed by the gift shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night! Bucky enjoys his favourite dance. Sam checks on Jen. Steve has a rough night. So does Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke songs - https://8tracks.com/missgnutmeg/starlight-karaoke-ch-264

"I don't know why I let you convince me this was a good idea." Jess sets the pitcher and mugs down on their table from the bar. Foggy is with them, though Marci couldn't make it this time. Carol and Bucky are meant to be joining soon. The man on stage hits a particularly sour note and Jess winces as she sits next to Matt.

"That's funny. I'm pretty sure you convinced me." Matt says.

She shakes her head. "No, it's not possible to convince you of anything."

Foggy filling the mugs with beer nods. "Ain't that the truth."

"I wanted to wait for next week." Jess reminds him. "You said we've put it off too long. I only agreed when you said I could pay for Foggy, to thank him for watching Mae."

He can refute that. "But you are the one who wanted to do this in the first place. Besides, we knew Foggy would be able to come tonight."

"But I was busy." Half true. Her current obsession in her spare time is digging through all the computer files she rescued from the Hydra lab she came from and using them to search for other Hydra research facilities. So far, she's tracked down two.

"Oh. I'm sorry. We should call this off then. Sorry, Foggy. Hopefully you'll be available next week." Matt says.

Jess sighs. "Don't do that. I'll cheer up when the drunken asshole is dragged off stage."

He leans closer and whispers in her ear. "You could always zap him. I'm kidding." He adds.

She bumps him lightly. "You could always take his place, be the new drunken asshole on stage."  
"No thanks

"But Matt..."

"Whatever she's whining about, don't give in." Carol plops into the seat next to Jess.

Bucky sits next to her. "Hey."

 

"We need drinks. I'll grab another pitcher? Or did you want something else, honey?" Carol asks as she gives her best friend a squeeze. "On Jess, since she's the reason I'm going out of town in two days."

"Please, karaoke nights are always on me." Jess grumps, though it's mostly agreeable.

"Well thank you." Foggy says. "I love karaoke nights."

"Good. And I love you." Jess flashes Foggy her best smile.

He beams back.

Bucky pours the last of the pitcher. "So what are you ladies singing for us tonight?"

"Well, I'm starting by singing to the bartender fie more beer." Carol kisses his cheek and gets up.

"Guess that means I'll have to get the ball rolling, as always." Jess rolls her eyes.

"I'll go if you want." Matt offers just before an evil smile appears. "But I'm singing U2."

She pokes his arm. "You know the consequences for that. Sharing the couch with Maedhros."

"Fine. How do you feel about Green Day?"

"Indifferent." She leans. "Compromise on a duet? Styx, but I choose the song?"

"Works for me." He stands and holds his hand out.

She takes it firmly and they head up. It takes her only a moment to find the song she has in mind. It's a tiny bit apology, as well. " Every night I say a prayer in the hope that there's a heaven, And every day I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners."

Matt joins in, feeling the lyrics hitting close to home. "All the heroes and legends I knew as a child have fallen to idols of clay. And I feel this empty place inside so afraid that I've lost my faith."

They sing the chorus together, finding a harmony almost naturally. "Show me the way, Show me the way, Bring me tonight to the mountain, And take my confusion away, And show me the way."

Foggy watches them. He can't help but feel a lump in his throat. "They're really good together, aren't they."

Carol has to bite her lip as she reaches for his hand. 

"I think she saved him. I really do." Foggy presses his lips together as he continues to watch them.

It makes her look at them again. They've been through so much, all she can hope for is that they can be happy.

After some awkward swaying during the guitar solo, they go back into the chorus. Then together, they softly sing the last line of the song. "Every night I say a prayer in the hope that there's a heaven." After the drunk guy, they are so much better, and the applause and whistles reward them for it.

Jess gives an overly dramatic bow before leading Matt back to their table.

Foggy beams at them. "That was fantastic!"

"Yeah. We're not going to top that." Carol jokes.

"But we will fail spectacularly." Bucky assures her.

She presses against him. "Better have another beer and pick a song then."

"I'll drink to that." Jess does just that. Her other hand, though, is still firmly in Matt's.

"Wow. I suddenly feel like a fifth wheel." Foggy checks his phone to see if maybe Marci is able to come after all.

Jess frowns and wipes her mouth. "Sorry, honey. I bet we could get Jess Jones out. Or maybe Megan's free?"

Bucky is thinking hard about a song. "What was that one we heard the other day?" He tries. "Lucky for you that's what I like. That's what I like." He looks at Carol for her thoughts.

Carol just shakes her head. "It always amazes me what current music you decide to cling to. But, yeah, if you want."

He shrugs. "Got a better idea?"

Foggy looks at Jess. "Jess Jones? I'd rather be a fifth wheel. Whenever she comes by the office, I swear she's gonna break me in half."

"She could." Jess is purposely not helpful.

"What about that black magic song?" Carol suggests to her husband, as she tries to think of songs from his era she might know. "'Icy fingers up and down my spine, the same old witchcraft in your eyes... something like that. You know it?"

His answer is to sing some of it. "Down and down I go. Round and round I go."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes. Let's do this." It sounds almost like he's talking about storming an enemy stronghold.

She laughs as they go up to take their turn.

Jess leans her head on Matt's shoulder. "You were right. Shh. Don't tell your ego."

"Too late." He kisses her.

She smiles. "I love how they give it 400% even though neither one is a great singer. It makes it completely amazing anyway."

Foggy nods. "I know, right? I hate going to karaoke and having it be a bunch of super good singers."

"Oh. Sorry." Jess laughs.

"I mean like people who are obviously professionals or want to be."

Matt chuckles. "I think he just insulted our singing."

She shrugs. "Just for that, we'll have to do more."

"Foggy has to go first, though." Matt reminds her. "What are you going to grace us with? Please say U2."

His eyes go big. "Do you _want_ Jess to hurt me? No U2."

"It's just his way of saying he never wants sex again." Jess explains in a too sweet voice.

"Right. Like you can resist...that." Foggy gestures to Matt.

She shrugs. "I can be stubborn if I need to."

Matt hears the music end. "Okay, Foggy. You're up."

Jess is cheering loudly for her friends and congratulates them as they sit back down. "Adorable. You should've done that on TV."

"Oh God no." Bucky says. "That was embarrassing enough without doing that."

"You were great." Foggy assures them. He doesn't seem to be in any hurry to get on stage.

Carrol chuckles. "He's just modest."

"All I'm saying is I'm a dancer not a singer."

"You can't be both?" Jess shakes her head. "Chicken."

"Nope. Wouldn't wanna show Carol up." He grins.

Jess rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll go again and you'll just have to pout about how I'm still spoken for."

"No." Matt says. "Foggy. Fog-gy. Fog-gy."

Carol quickly takes up the chant with him.

Foggy stands up. "Alright. Alright. I'm going." He heads up to the stage. After a quick search, the music starts. It's a pretty little melody. Then a short guitar riff starts. But Foggy doesn't sing. "Look. If you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted in one moment, would you capture it or just let it slip?" He raps effortlessly to Eminem's Lose Yourself.

"Always knew that boy was good with his mouth. Damn." Jess whistles.

Carol bursts out laughing.

Matt facepalms. "Did you really just...?"

"Oh she did." Bucky assures him.

"Are you really surprised?" Carol raises an eyebrow.

Jess's brow furrows. "A girl can admire. Shut up."

"Not surprised." Matt assures them.

"You're the one who keeps saying I should date him." Jess points out, a little accusingly.

"To be fair, I have not said that in a long time."

"Keep it that way." She turns to keep watching but has a thought and faces Matt. "He -is- adorable, though. You need to watch him."

He waves a hand in front of his face. "Can't see."

She groans. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I admit Foggy is a better man than me." The corners of his lips quirk up. "But I also know you love assholes. And I'm a much bigger asshole than Foggy."

"I don't love assholes!" That draws looks from a few nearby tables. She lowers her voice. "Just the one."

Matt winces at the shout. "Lucky me."

Carol has her face in Bucky's shoulder as she tries desperately not to laugh.

Foggy finishes, taking a bow. He jogs back to the table. "What'd I miss?"

"Matt's an asshole." Jess hops up, ready for her next turn.

"Well duh." Foggy drinks some beer.

The song Jess chooses is a bit more cute than she tends to go with, but the sentiment in it clear from the first chorus; "Cause you're the only boy for me and I'm the only girl for you..." 

Matt can't help but smile as he listens. And when she finishes, he claps loudly.

She blows a kiss to the crowd before returning. "Can't lie, I've such a thing for cellists. Ben Sollee, Jorane, Kanon Wakeshima, and this one. Vivienne Long."

"It was lovely." Matt assures her. "You were lovely."

"It's a cute song." Carol agrees. "You'll have to send me a copy."

A group of women get on stage and sing 'I Will Survive'.

Bucky watches for a moment. "Well now I don't feel so bad about my singing."

"So typical." Jess shakes her head before leaning against Matt.

"Well it is a karaoke classic." Foggy reminds her.

Carol starts looking through her phone for ideas on what to sing next. "Hmmn. Think they have Barenaked Ladies?"

Foggy says they probably do. "If they had Jess's last pick, they must."

"These guys have basically any song you can think of. I designed their software myself." Jess winks.

"Another undercover gig?" Matt asks.

"That explains a lot, actually." Carol chuckles then heads for the stage. She ends up having to wait through a drunken version of Like A Virgin sing by a nerdy looking young man, but then she's up. She half giggles her way through 'If I Had A Million Dollars.'

"This was a regular hang out in my younger days, but their selection sucked." Jess explains.

Foggy is almost disappointed. "So how did you get them to let you touch their stuff?"

She gives him a pointed look. "You probably don't want to know."

He leans forward. "Now I really want to know."

Bucky is only half listening as he watches the love of his life on the stage.

"I slept with the owner."

"Was he any good?" Matt asks, making Foggy's eyes widen.

"Two minutes of designing code in my head. Didn't even bother to pretend on that one." She admits.

"Too bad."

Bucky's whistles and claps let them know Carol is done. He stands as she makes her way back to the table.

She shrugs. "Second round was better. Apparently it'd been a long while. _I_ still wasn't satisf- Carol. Great job."

Carol shakes her head at Jess and goes in to hug her husband tight.

"I do believe it's Matt's turn." Foggy says with more than a little satisfaction.

"Hoping for a serenade?" Jess teases him.

He pretends surprise. "Is it? I thought it was yours."

Foggy narrows his eyes at both of them. "Yes. I demand a serenade from by best friend."

"I honestly wouldn't know what to sing."

Jess snorts and refills her beer. "May I touch myself as I watch?"

Foggy does a little spit take, getting beer on Bucky. "Oh shit. Sorry."

"It's fine." He grabs napkins to try to dry some of it off.

Both women start laughing at that, though Carol at least tries to assist her husband.

Matt shrugs. "I don't know the lyrics of many songs. And it's not like I can read them like you all do."

"It's alright, jaa. As long as you're enjoying yourself." Jess moves in to steal a kiss.

"No. No no." Foggy shakes his head. "He doesn't get out of it that easily."

Matt rolls his eyes. "Fine. But you'll probably regret it." He stands. "Someone needs to be my guide dog."

"Well, I'm already your bitch." Jess goes to offer her arm.

He takes it. "Thank you, noodle." They walk up to the stage, and Matt asks her to find 'Every Sperm is Sacred'.

She starts laughing as she pulls it up for him. "Enjoy."

As soon as he starts to sing, he can hear Foggy react and Bucky sounding really confused. By the time he gets to the last chorus, at least a quarter of the place is singing with him. "Every sperm is sacred. Every sperm is great. If a sperm is wasted, God gets quite i-raaaaaaaaaate." He takes a bow and reaches out for Jess to get him back to the table.

As she guides him back, her judgment is a single word. "Liar."

"I never said I believed it."

"Good, because I plan on wasting a lot tonight." She murmurs as they approach the table.

Foggy gives him a slow clap. "That might be the weirdest serenade a best friend ever gave to a best friend."

"I did warn you." He sits and finds his beer.

Jess doesn't actually sit, though. Now that Carol and Matt have both done funny songs, she feels the only thing she can do is, of course, one up them. And there's only one song good enough for that. Patricia the Stripper.

No one except maybe Carol has ever heard of it.

After her comes a woman who sings 'I Kissed a Girl'. Her voice is breathy as she jumps around.

Jess shakes her head, lying her legs over Matt's knees. "I give. She wins."

"For what it's worth, I think you're better." Matt rubs her legs.

"For what it's worth, I think Bucky's better." Carol jokes softly.

"That's because you're biased, doll." He gives her a kiss then gets up. "More beer and some snacks?"

"Chicken wings, please?" Carol blows him a kiss.

"You got it." He also gets a request for fried pickles. After a quick salute, he heads to the bar.

The group then spends some time just listening. Jess gets Matt to change seats with her so she can rest against Foggy as she continues to use him as a leg rest.

"So what did you all think of the DC facility?" Bucky asks.

"It seemed large. Needlessly so." Jess shrugs, not seeming interested.

"We were especially impressed by the gift shop." Matt says it with a grin.

"Why didn't you get me something?" Foggy asks.

Jess looks up at him. "I felt you have no real need for an Iron Man anything."

Carol laughs. "Now I understand where those pants appeared from."

"First off, Iron Man is cool." Foggy says. "Second, it could have been a Captain Marvel mug or someone else."

"Complain to your boyfriend." Jess waves in Matt's direction.

"In my defense, Jess was pantless, and my brain wasn't working just yet."

"That's funny." Carol smirks. "She had pants when _I_ left."

A slight blush rises into his cheeks that is hard to see on the dark club. "We had an accident in the showers."

"An accident?" She repeats, sounding amused but not convinced.

"Yes an accident." He turns to Foggy. "And we'll get you something if and when we go back. Or you can always go and get a tour."

"They have tours?" He sounds excited.

Jess chuckles. "Just take Foggy next time."

"Jen would probably love to see you."

Foggy smiles sadly. "Poor Jen."

Carol glances at Bucky and raises an eyebrow. 

"Definitely." Jess decides to agree. "She only got to sleep with the asshole before he got all the practice in."

Matt furrows his brow. "Are you talking about me?"

"Uh, yeah."

He chooses to ignore her. "Jen is lucky to have Carol and Jess to help her. She's gotten a lot more confidence. I think she'll be able to go back to work really soon."

Foggy looks relieved. "I'm glad."

"Jen's a pretty remarkable woman. I think she'd have been fine even without us." Carol points out.

"Well I'm glad she had you. If I ever got super powers. I know I'd love your help." Foggy tells her. Then he raps his knuckles on the table. "Knock on wood that that never happens."

Jess pats his knee. "Don't worry, I got ya covered."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Foggy." Matt lifts his beer. "Jess was very impressed with your rapping skills."

He grins with pride. "Thanks."

"You'll make some lady very happy someday." She nods.

"Thank you. Marci seems impressed by it." He never used it on Karen, not that it would have worked.

"Huh. Never knew that was possible."

"She's not that bad. She's just jealous of you because you're as big a Tolkein geek as I am."

Jess makes a face. "Okay. I think it just says how awesome you are to thaw even the ice queen."

"She's not an ice queen just a lawyer."

"Oh. There's a difference?" She winces immediately, expecting someone to bop her for that one.

Matt clears his throat. "You do realize two of us are lawyers, right?"

Jess tries to smile innocently. "Yes. And how are you, Matt Murdock, going to prove to me you're not a total ice queen?"

He pushes her legs off him and stands. "Carol, would you mind guiding me to the stage and helping me find a song?" At this point he has no clue what he's going to sing.

Carol takes Hus arm, amused. "Sure thing."

Jess grunts as she almost loses balance and has to right herself.

As they walk, Matt asks for Carol's opinion. "I'm thinking either Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah or maybe either Over the Rainbow or Kermit's rainbow song. What do you think?"

"I'd go with the first. The other two are cute, but not really you." She pauses then teases. "Though that might help the ice queen argument."

"I thought the first, too. Thanks for the confirmation."

"No worries. Either that or some super sappy live song. Like that Carpenter's one." Carol helps him with the selection once the patron before is done.

"This is when being blind really sucks. If I don't know the song really well..." He sticks with Hallelujah. His voice isn't perfect, but there's definitely emotion behind it. It feels good, almost cleansing.

Jess can't help a slight smirk from her spot at the table. "There's my passionate boy."

Carol shakes her head as she stands to the side of the stage with her arms crossed and watches the reactions at their table. "Oh, you two..."

Bucky and Foggy can only shake their heads and feel a little jealous. But Bucky would rather have Carol than a decent singing voice.

Matt finishes, gives a small bow, and heads back with Carol. "Was that enough?"

"She's looking entirely too pleased with herself." Carol chuckles before they get to their seats.

"I've been totally manipulated haven't I." There's amusement in his voice.

"Well if it isn't Mr Romeo." Jess teases, inviting him to sit on her lap.

Bucky can't help himself. "No one sell him any poison."

Matt sits. "Did I prove myself not to be an ice whatever?"

"Sure." Jess chuckles and wraps her arms around him.  
Carol smiles. "I'd say Jess owes you a song, though. In apology for saying it in the first place."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Bucky says he thinks that's a good idea. He's more than happy to skip a turn.

Jess sighs. "All right. Any requests? Jaa?"

He considers. "Whatever you want, noodle."

She heads up, but it takes her a while to finally pick a song. "Been beat up and battered 'round, Been sent up, and I've been shot down, You're the best thing that I've ever found, Handle me with care." The lyrics are a great fit for her.

"The Traveling Wilburys? Nice." Foggy says.

Carol agrees. "One of the first bands I introduced her to. They are required listening."

"I'm so tired of being lonely, I still have some love to give, Won't you show me that you really care?" At the second iteration of this line, Jess seems to get caught up for a moment and quickly brushes at her face so she can finish the song.

Matt hears the slight break in her voice. He stands to clap when she's done.

She waves to the audience and smiles but doesn't feel better until she's back at the table.

Matt hugs her. "I'd say we're even."

"Always were." She hugs him tight.

"I love you."

She nods and nuzzles her face into his neck.

Carol reads this in exactly one way. "I hate to say it guys, but we should probably go. Lina refuses to sleep if we're not home and it's getting late."

Foggy nods. "Yeah. I should head out, too. Work and everything." He pulls out his wallet.

Jess pulls herself together long enough to refuse him. "We said my treat. We'll call everybody tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He chugs the rest of his beer.

Carol wraps her arms around the couple. She kisses Jess's head. "I love you." She gives Matt an extra squeeze, her way of letting him know she trusts him with Jess.

"Thanks for coming." Matt tells them.

"Thanks for calling us. Don't stay out too late." Carol takes Bucky's arm.

"Night." Bucky lets himself be led out. "That went well."

"Mostly." Carol agrees, though she can't help looking back toward Jess.

"What's bothering you, doll?"

"Just the usual worrying about Jess." She sighs and gives him a tired smile. "Let's go home,let the world turn without us for a while."

He kisses her temple. "Great idea."

Back inside, Jess just doesn't seem to want to let go.

"Mae will be waiting for us." Matt reminds her.

"Of course, poor thing." She takes a breath and pulls away, getting things together to leave.

He waits patiently as another group of girls go up to sing some country song he'd bever heard of.

Once the bill is settled she takes his arm. "Come on, I've embarrassed you enough for one night."

He lets her guide him out. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, except that last song just sort of hit me..." She shakes her head. "And this is why we don't have babies."

"Yet." He gives her arm a squeeze.

She leans into him. "When am I going to stop being this emotional time bomb?"

His voice is soft and even, a comforting rumble that gets close to his Daredevil voice but without the force. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe never. Either way, I'll be here."

"I. Yeah." She takes his hand, holding it over her heart. "That's what hit me."

He leans in and kisses her. "Take me home, noodle."

"Gladly." Neither the car nor the drive is all that far.

Matt closes his eyes and listens to the blurry sounds outside as they pass. But then the car stops. He gets out and waits for her by the door.

She hugs him from behind, kissing his shoulder. "Your baby needs you."

"He knows we're here. His tail is thumping on the couch cushions."

"Well, let's go give him all the rubbing he needs. And you, too." She teases.

"I like this plan." Matt makes his way up with her.

She chuckles. "Good. I really need to have the full attention of both my boys."

"Would you like a bath or some tea?" He offers.

"Tea might be nice." She smiles and then she's dealing with an armful of excited puppy as she opens their door.

Matt gives the puppy a scratch then heads to the kitchen. Mae is a little unsure who to follow but decides to stay with Jess.

It earns him an exuberant rubdown, until he can do nothing but wiggle on the floor in puppy glee. "I love you, you silly boy." Jess flops beside him to give him a cuddle.

He gives a playful bark. Then he gets up and runs to the kitchen.

"Look out, daddy!" Jess calls teasingly before sprawling out across the floor. Life, she realizes, is good. It's very good and will only get better as she works on her mental health. It's wonderful and a little bit scary.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

America is very much enjoying kissing Babydoll on the couch when Bucky and Carol get back. They look up but don't pull away. "You're back already?"

Carol stretches, not bothering to pay attention to their activities. "Jess wasn't feeling great."

She looks at her girlfriend. "We can still hit a club if you want."

Babydoll shrugs. "Sure. I'm game."

"Cool." They untangle and get up. "The babes are sleeping like, well, babies."

"They do that. Thank you." Carol gives them each a hug. "Don't get into more trouble than you can handle."

All she gets in reply are smiles. After hugging Nucky, they head out.

Carol shakes her head. "Oh, to be young and in love."

"Well we've got half of that." Bucky pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

She laughs as she presses against him. "The better half."

"Definitely." He kisses her again. "Do you need to fly?"

"No. Do you?" She smiles at him, fingers stroking his chest.

"Nope. Everything I need is in this house."

Carol raises her eyebrows. "You gonna carry me to bed, Mr Danvers?"

"If that's what you want, Mrs. Barnes." He picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bedroom

"Until we're too old to walk." She kisses him slowly.

"Then I'll pick you up and wheel you around in my chair."

She laughs. "It's a date."

He starts to undress, taking stuff out of his pockets and putting them on the dresser.

"The facecloth is a nice touch. No teethers?" She teases him.

"Huh?"

She picks up the bit of fabric he's pulled from his pocket.

He still feels a little lost. "My handkerchief?"

"Is that what that is. Oops." She puts it back. "Too much mommy brain."

"I know it's old fashioned. What did you think it was?"

"Facecloth. Like when we wipe up the girls." She shrugs.

"Oh." He chuckles. "I love you."

She blushes slightly. "You too, honey."

"Damn you're beautiful."

"You're not too bad, either." She tugs off her shirt.

His hands immediately touch her skin just above her hips. Then he moves them slowly up.

Her fingers cover his. "Do you need me to show the way?"

The left corner of his mouth rises. "I think I'd rather explore if it's all the same with you."

"Sounds good." Her arms move up to circle his neck.

His fingers trace the lower edge of her bra until they find the clasp. It gets unfastened easily.

She raises her eyebrows. "Now what?"

"Now." He kisses her jaw. "We head south." His hands move to her waist. The objective is to take off her pants. He's always been good at completing objectives successfully.

"Part of me is tempted to fight, just because it's what I do, but it wouldn't really be in my best interests."

"True. And you're a very intelligent woman." His hand cups her ass. "Even if you have a tendency to hit first and ask questions later."

"Easier to ask forgiveness than permission." She reminds him.

"That was always my philosophy." Now that he has her naked from the waist down, he slides the straps of her bra down her arms. The only problem is they're still draped around his neck. "A little help?"

She pulls her arms back to slide the bra off, tossing it onto a dresser. "There we are, one naked Carol for your personal pleasure."

His eyes slowly take her in. "And what if I want the naked Carol to give her personal pleasure?"

"You _are_ her personal pleasure." Her finger slowly trails down his chest.

He smiles then finishes undressing with her help. Naked and facing each other, Bucky leans in. "Who needs a club when my favorite dance can be done right here."

"Not everyone is a caveman like you, honey." Carol teases, tugging him close. "Now give me some of my Bucky-bear."

"As much as you want." He kisses her, his tongue finding warmth in her mouth.

Her hands explore his torso, finding everything just where she left it. Then her eyes get a playful glint as she tosses him onto the bed. "You're mine. I want all of you." She straddles his hips and holds him by his wrists as she kisses him with a fresh ferocity.

He laughs or at least tries to what with his mouth being covered. Then he kisses back, lifting his head to show his enthusiasm for this turn of events.

"Remember the first time we did this?" She wiggles her eyebrows. "You seemed like a husk, then, but I knew I just had to draw you out."

"I was a husk. You and... You made me human again."

She shakes her head. "I held out a rope. You grabbed it. I know I wasn't the only one tugging on it, though. And I'm glad."

He nods. "And now you have a naked Bucky Barnes to use for your personal pleasure." The smirk on his face is almost too much.

"And I fully intend to." She grins back. "If you can handle me."

"Better than most." He assures her.

She teasingly presses against him before lifting up again. "You sure?"

"Super soldier, remember? I may not be able to handle all you've got, but I'm willing to test my limits."

"God, I love to hear that." She releases one of his wrists in favour of caressing his balls and cock.

All thoughts leave Bucky's head. He closes his eyes and feels himself harden at her touch. "Fuck." He breathes. "I love you so damn much."

She licks her lips. "I know." She continues to stroke, waiting for the first drips of pre-cum, which she brings to her mouth.

He wants to make her feel what he's feeling now, but he isn't sure how. His fingers glide over her nipple before he cups her breast in his hand.

Carol smiles at him, her teeth pressing in to her lower lip as she shifts her body to take him in.

He takes her hand and kisses her palm, her wrist. Her index finger goes into his mouth as his hand moves down to brush against her clit.

She groans loudly. She's never had complaints in past and she sure as hell isn't going to start with a performance like this.

There are no words. Only heavy breaths and moans until they find themselves tumbling together into pleasure.

"Bucky!" As Carol collapses on top of him, she couldn't be happier.

His arms wrap around her. "Best wife ever."

She chuckles. "You sure are."

He laughs. "Yes, dear."

"You get ten minutes, then it's your turn to be on top." She informs him as she gets cozy on his chest.

"Yes, Colonel." He tilts his head ro kiss hers then lays it back down.

She smiles at the affection. "So much better than the books suggested."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's hard for Sam to be at the Avengers facility and not think about how Jen is doing. Right now he's trying to concentrate on paperwork. There's always paperwork of some kind.

There's a light knock on the door. Jen's kept her distance for the most part, aside from a few small dates. It's not that she hasn't missed him, but she's been so scared of her own strength. She's gaining so much control now, though. She figures she can risk it.

He looks up. There's surprise on his face that immediately turns into a radiant smile. He stands. "Hey, sunshine. Nice to see you."

"JARVIS tells me you haven't stopped for lunch." She holds up a tray of food.

"No wonder my stomach's been grumbling." He clears off a space on his desk.

She sets it down. There's sandwiches, French fries, and fruit cups. "No pie today, but considering their pie it may be for the best."

"Definitely. I'll have to pick some up from our place soon." He sits down. "This looks great. Thank you."

"It's nothing." She finds a second chair and carefully moves it over so she can sit with him. "How are you?"

"Good. Busy." He looks at her. "Worried about you to be honest. How are you?"

"I'm. I'm figuring it out." She nods slowly, hands in her lap. They're safest there.

He gives an encouraging smile and starts to eat. He really was hungry, and he makes a contented sound as he chews.

She manages a smile at the sound, even as she's concentrating not to smash the sandwich into paste with her fingers.

Sam swallows. "This is good. Thank you."

"Oh, I owe you." She shrugs.

"You don't owe me anything." He looks at her. "I mean it."

She shakes her head. "You're too much. You've got the patience of a saint. I don't know how you're sane right now. I'm not."

"Honestly, I just remember how bad other people have it. Hard to complain when you've got all your limbs, a roof over your head, a good job helping people, and food to eat."

"It's a bit harder if you can't control those limbs, and the rest is coming from people's generosity instead of your own hard work." She takes a breath. "I'm not trying to complain, I'm just used to being in control. I find this so challenging."

He nods. "I know. It's hard to ask for help. Hard to accept it sometimes. But you've helped us out. I'd still be in Wakanda if it wasn't for you." He reminds her. "But you're alive. And I for one am really happy about that."

She smiles. "Yeah, that parts not so bad. And you're still around so I manage to smile occasionally."

"Well I'm glad I can help."

"I'm glad you're around." Jen nibbles a fry.

"And I'm glad you still want me around." He lifts up his drink. "So how high can you jump now?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I could probably clear your head, I think."

"That's kinda cool."

"Kinda." She rubs her head. "Also, I feel like a jerk but I'm very glad Jess isn't around to make her calendar model comments anymore."

He chuckles. "Jess is an interesting woman. I'll leave it at that."

"If I wasn't sure she's fucking Matt senseless on a daily basis, I'd think she was trying to get in my pants."

"Maybe she was just trying to make you feel beautiful."

Jen's eyebrows go up. "Not a good method."

He looks at her. "Did you tell her it was making you uncomfortable?"

"I asked her to stop. Eventually."

"And did she stop?" He continues eating.

"Yeah, she's pretty good that way." She chuckles. "Matt even apologized for her, when he was sure he wouldn't get hell for it."

"I'm glad those two are working out. Matt seems like a good guy."

She brushes some hair behind her ear. "He can be a bit if a recluse, but he's always been a good friend."

"Well I know Steve trusts him. That's usually enough for me." Sam finishes his sandwich and throws away the trash.

"Usually?"

"Usually. It helps, but I do like to make up my own mind."

"Not like you're his sidekick or something." She teases.

"Partner. Sometimes. Not as much as before." He admits.

She nods. "Bucky or Loki?"

"Both." He shrugs. "Guess that means it's time I get a sidekick."

"You should definitely steal Bucky." Jen suggests. "Steve probably wouldn't even notice right now."

"He's kinda far." Sam reminds her. "Think I'd rather have someone stationed here."

"Pietro?"

"Maybe." He looks at his screen. It's gone into sleep mode, so it's blank. He smiles up at Jen. "Maybe I'll just stick to Redwing. He never complains."

"Or maybe _I'll_ need a sidekick?" She jokes.

He laughs. "Isn't that what paralegals are for?"

"Maybe." She laughs. "But that's no fun."

He gives her a questioning look. "And just what do you think sidekicks do?"

"Uh. Kick... At the side?" She chuckles.

He rolls his eyes. "You are too much."

She winks. "Ask a silly question."

"The question wasn't silly. Only the answer was." He leans back. "So what are you doing tonight?"

She shrugs. "Might watch a movie. Spend some time not focusing on not breaking things."

"That's pretty much my night, too. Want some company?" He tries to ask casually, not wanting her to feel any pressure. "You can say no if you need some alone time."

She has to resist leaping on that offer. "That would be cool."

"Cool. I'll bring dinner."

"That would be amazing." She smiles.

"Any requests?"

She considers. "Just not cafeteria food."

He raises a finger. "You got it."

"You're amazing." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

He stays still, letting her control the action. "I'm glad someone around here recognizes that."

"I can't be the only one."

"You aren't. But it's still nice to hear every so often."

"Unhuh." She smiles.

"Unhuh." He smiles back. She may be green and bigger, but Jen really hasn't changed. He wants to tell her he loves her. He wants so much for her to know that. But he's afraid of how she'd react. The last thing he wants to do is make this weird or add any pressure. So he says something else instead. "I haven't told my mom I'm no longer dating a white woman yet. I know she prefers me dating women of color, but I doubt this is what she had in mind."

That makes her laugh. "Probably not. But I'd like to think she still likes me anyway."

"I know she does. Before we left, she pulled me aside and told me you're one of the good ones." He gives her a meaningful look.

Jen blushes. "Wow. Mrs Wilson's approval."

"I know. And you a lawyer, too." He teases.

"Yeah, yeah. We're terrible people."

"Well you're the exception."

"I'll let Matt know." She laughs.

"You do that. But he may be an exception, too." Sam admits.

She shakes her head. "No take backs, I want to rub it in his face."

He laughs. "Then you rub away, Jen."

"Dirty." She giggles.

"Your metaphor." He points out.

"But the way you said it sounded worse."

"Sorry?"

She waves her hand. "You're good."

He nods. "What time do you have to get back?"

"I'm done for today, actually. It's weird to have free time." She makes a face.

"You still haven't picked your cases back up?" He sounds surprised.

"I'd rather not crush my laptop."

He raises an eyebrow. "You do know where you are, right? And what decade you're in?"

"Fine. I haven't figured out how to explain to my boss I'm green." She admits.

"Video call?" He suggests.

"That's not..." She shakes her head. "I'm just not comfortable in this skin yet. And I feel like it's practically crippled my ability to do anything. I mean, I can't go to court while there's a chance I could break a table with a moment of thoughtless passion. Or break someone's hand with a shake."

"Understandable. But you could help with motions. And you could mentor a less experienced attorney. That you could do remotely."

"I'm also not entirely sure it's safe to come out... Hulk, right now." She adds, crossing her arms. "I mean, they're still after Bruce and the political climate isn't exactly friendly to minorities right now. Maybe if it was just me at risk, but they'll try to pull apart the Avengers for helping me. Undo all my hard work. And they'll try to use me to get Bruce."

Sam can see the pain she's trying to hide. "Do you miss the work?"

She nods. "Of course I do. But it's not worth lives. The Avengers are too important. That's why I fought for them in the first place. Well, Matt and Jess really laid the groundwork but it still took a lot. I can work again when it's safe."

"I could be an intermediary. Tell them you caught something when we were out of the country. Or maybe you can help Matt with some of his cases or help the legal team here." He leans forward. "You shouldn't give up what you love because of this. You have options. If my time in Wakanda taught me anything it was that."

She nods. "I know. And maybe it does sound like excuses, but at the same time... I need time. It's not me in the mirror. It's uncomfortable. If I can't accept me, how can I expect others to? So I'm taking that vacation I keep saying I need. I'm taking care of me, first. When I'm confident again, I'll take on the next challenge then the next. I know there's lots coming."

"Okay." That's the last he says on that. "You may have the afternoon off, but I don't. So..." He gives her an apologetic expression.

"Sorry. Being with you is the most I feel like me right now." She ducks her head. "Maybe I'll work on holding things again, because I really really miss holding you."

"I miss that, too." The air between them feels heavy.

Jen takes a breath then gives him a quick kiss. "I'll get there. Promise. I'll be able to join you at your mom's by Thanksgiving at the latest."

He nods. "That would be nice."

"Yeah. It would." She gives him a smile before heading to the door. "See you tonight."

"Tonight." He agrees. It feels like some weird dance, like the earth and moon, circling, unable to leave orbit, but also unable to touch. He gives her one last smile then wakes his computer.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

With a gasp, Steve sits upright in bed, clutching his share of the blankets to his chest. The lingering tendrils of his dream slowly slip away with the sweat beaded on his body. It's been a while since he's had a nightmare, but this one was a doozy.

Beside him, Loki turns and opens her eyes. She speaks in a whisper, concerned someone may be in the house. "What is it?"

"A dream, just a dream." He assures her as best he can.

She sits up and rubs circles over his back. "A regular nightmare or...?"

He nods. "Regular."

Pressing herself against him, she kisses his shoulder. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just need a minute." He shakes his head. "It was a bad combination of things."

"Would you like to talk about it?" She offers.

He takes a deep breath. "It might help. Do you mind?"

Her fingers comb through his hair. "Not at all."

He takes another moment to center himself. "It was Dracula." He finally admits.

She takes his hand and waits.

"He drained me, nearly dry. With his fangs, not a knife like when he took me. I was sure I was going to die but at the last moment he pushed me away and I fell and fell until I hit the freezing waters of the Atlantic. And it was raking me over again. Swallowing me. For a future where Dracula could eat me again."

Loki holds him tight. "You're safe, starlight. Know that I would never let that happen to you. I would destroy everything before I let that happen."

He leans into her. "I know, but dreams don't care about truth."

"Dreams are also manifestations of our subconscious." Her fingers continue playing with his hair. "Who's draining you, my love?"

That draws a chuckle from Steve. "You know perfectly well who it is. If not, wait ten minutes and I'm sure she'll be crying again."

"Are you really comparing our daughter to Dracula?" She chuckles. "I suppose I kind of see it." She pulls back to look at him and does her best to keep emotion out of her voice. "Am I the ice then?"

"No. No, I don't think it's like that at all." He furrows his brow.

The tips of her fingers try to smooth it. "Then what is it like?"

He bites his lip. "Instead of living my life, enjoying what I've wanted, I'm letting myself worry and be drained. So it's a reminder not to take it for granted. Not to take _you_ for granted."

She cups his cheek. "Then don't."

"I won't, love."

Just as she leans in to kiss him, Sarah starts to cry. "I'll get it." Loki gets out of bed. She has on cotton pajamas. (There have been very few nights of sexy lingerie since the baby came.) After stepping into her slippers, she heads off to the nursery.

Steve sighs and tries to relax again. He closes his eyes and listens to what sounds he can make out from Sarah's room.

There's the crying. Then there is Loki's voice in a higher pitch then normal. The crying dies down. A lullaby begins. No, not a lullaby. Not exactly. The words come through on the baby monitor. "Sarah blue eyes, don't be shy now. Sarah blue eyes gotta take a chance. The stars are silver notes up in that sky now. Sarah green eyes, let's dance."

It makes Steve smile. Loki's so natural at this. It's almost a shame she hasn't really had a chance to be a parent before.  
(For notes, that's Sarah Brown Eyes from the musical Ragtime)  
About 15 minutes later, Loki returns quietly to bed. "She is fed and changed and back in bed."

"Because her mother's superpower is being an amazing mom." Steve kisses her head.

"Hardly. I simply understand what she wants."

"Yeah, that's pretty amazing." He smiles softly.

She chuckles and gives him a kiss. "Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

"If you hold me close."

Loki lies down and holds out her arms.

He moves into them, pressing his head to her chest. He mumbles teasingly. "Boobs are the worst right now."

She chuckles. "I'd flatten them, but Sarah needs the milk."

"I suppose we can put our daughter's needs first." He sighs and snuggles deeper into that ample bosom.

"That's very selfless of us. It's almost as though we're real parents."

"Perish the thought."

"Perish indeed." She breathes him in as her body basks in his warmth.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess groans as she slips in the window, staying on the ceiling as she catches her breath so she can avoid the puppy assault until he's a little calmer.

Mae jumps and twirls as he barks, trying to coax her down. Matt is in bed reading. "Mae, she won't come down until you do. Sit." The puppy whines. "Don't make me say it again." The little body sits with a humpf.

 

"Thank you." Jess chuckles and carefully flips to the floor. She lands with a wince. The night was a bit rougher than she's had in a while. She even still has a few spines in her ankle and lower leg from one fight. Still she takes the time to kneel down and give Mae a little love. "You're my good boy, yes you are."

Matt lays the book aside. "You're hurt." He gets out of bed.

She chuckles as she slowly rises. "Not too bad. Took a crowbar to the side, and I think that rib is cracked. I will need help with these needles in my foot, though." She walks carefully to their bathroom, her jacket and glasses coming off as she goes.

He follows. "It'll help me find them if you hum."

"Huh?" She looks up from where she's taken a seat on the toilet, her foot perched on the bathtub.

He sits on the edge of the tub. "The sound helps me locate the little buggers." He pulls one out. "How did you get these?"

She starts humming but pauses to answer. "Poor misguided asshole calling himself the porcupine. Caught him trying to rob a bank.

"The porcupine?" He chuckles as he pulls another one out. "I shouldn't laugh."

"No, you shouldn't." She cringes slightly.

"Sorry. Is he on his way to jail?" Matt is trying to keep her distracted as he pulls out what he assumes are metal quills.

She nods. "He is. They showed up late, as usual, but I think I was the only casualty."

"I'm sorry, noodle." He pulls another out. "So what was this Porcupine like?"

She takes a deep breath. "I dunno. He had the needles on his sleeves and sort of a brown outfit and a wooden looking mask.

"How did he react when you caught him?"

"He came quietly, that was nice. But he seemed disappointed." She shrugs.

"Disappointed? Not scared or angry?" He finds that interesting. "Last one." He pulls it out and massages her ankle.

She huffs a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Maybe he thought he had noble reasons or something. I may yet look into it."

"Just be careful." He requests.

"Pfft. I'm always careful."

"Un-huh." It doesn't sound like he believes her.

She makes a face. "Don't make me kick you. I'm injured."

He raises his hands. "I surrender."

"Good." She smiles. "Now you need to fuss over me, right?"

"Absolutely. Bath?"

Jess laughs. "That's your go to now, isn't it? Not that I'm complaining."

"Helps the muscles." He justifies. "But if you'd prefer tea or a massage, that's fine, too."

"And if I'm a greedy girl who wants all of them, but most especially your attention?" She leans in to wrap her arms around him.

His hands rest on those arms. "Then you'll get all of them."

She sighs pleasantly. "You're the best."

"You should see me in a courtroom."

"I have." She grins. "It was hot."

His lips curl up. "So what would you like first? Bath, tea, massage, or oral pleasure?" He kisses the side of her jaw.

"You give me the worst decisions." She pouts.

"Should I take them all away? Change the bath to shower, the tea to coffee, the massage to..." Nothing comes to mind.

She punches his shoulder before anything dares to.

"Ow." He rubs where she punched him. "I was just giving you option."

"No. You were purposely antagonizing me."

His mood sobers a bit. "Was it that bad of a night?"

"I've had better." She nuzzles into his neck. There's something else, but he can tell it won't come out easily.

"I'm sure. Those Porcupine quills must have been painful."

She simply nods.

"What else did you encounter?"

"Group of thugs. Thus the cracked rib." She's sure she told him, but she holds off the peevishness. He did just pull needles out of her.

"I'll wrap them after your shower or bath." He promises.

"Bath." She reminds him.

"I better get on that." He pulls away and starts filling the tub.

Jess leans back, rolling her shoulders. The thugs she ran into, a gang of three, had actually jumped her and started talking about 'fucking a super'. She was not okay with that.

As the tub fills, Matt adds scent and tests the temperature of the water.

That makes her smile. "Have you always been perfect?" She begins removing the rest of her costume.

"Never. And I'm still not." He tells her. He shuts the water off and helps her in the tub. "I'll go make your tea."

"Wait." She pulls him in for a tender kiss. "Thank you."

"Least I can do." He takes another kiss. "Mae will keep you company till I get back."

"I'll still miss you every second. I always do." Her fingers linger on his chin.

"It'll make our reunion sweeter for it." The tip of his nose makes contact with hers. Then he's off.

She sighs and relaxes back into the tub. The hot water is good, comforting. As is Matt's attention.

He returns a few minutes later with her tea. "Here you go, noodle."

She opens one eye. "Oh, you are massively sexy right now."

He chuckles. "Happy to serve. Do you need anything else?"

"You?"

He straightens up and takes off his clothes.

Her eyes wander down his body. "Bloody hell, I want to taste every inch of you."

"Thank you." He gets into the tub on the opposite end from her.

She moves her feet to rest them on his lap. "How was your night?"

"Good. Quiet. Went to the gym to hit the bag. Came home. Played with Mae. Read a book."

"Mmn." She nods. "Does sound good."

"Plus no broken ribs." He picks up one of her feet and starts rubbing it.

"It's only cracked." She points out. And then she moans happily.

"I don't have any cracked ribs either." He points out.

"You used to come home with them all the time." She reminds him. "It's kind of nice to be the only one in bandages."

He nods. "I remember." His time in the gym helps keep the Devil at bay. He just hopes it lasts.

She shifts and moves to rest against him. Her hand caresses his chest and side. "I do miss the company, sometimes. A little."

His hand rests on her hip. "I miss it, too. But it was swallowing me whole."

"I know. And I think you made the right choice." She kisses his temple.

"At least I'm a better lawyer now."

She smiles. "The focus does help."

He closes his eyes and tries to ignore the sounds around him, the ones from the bar and beyond the walls.

But Jess doesn't offer her usual distractions. There's no humming or wiggling or any of her typical activity. She's simply absorbing all she can from Matt.

"Jess?"

"Hmmn?" Her head tilts toward him.

"You seem quiet."

"Sorry." Her cheek goes back against his shoulder. "Just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks gently.

She speaks softly, one might even say shyly if she wasn't Jess. "The time when I was not my own."

"You were so young." His voice is soft and warm.

"I wasn't allowed to say no, it wasn't my choice. They all got to take wanted."

He holds her a little tighter.

She reaches up, touching his lips. "I learned to like it. What else could I do?"

"I don't know."

"I survived." She tells him.

"And now you have choices." He reminds her.

She smiles. "I do. And it's not nearly so simple. I miss saying yes sir and not needing to care about guilt or consequences."

"Those are what make us human." He gently reminds her.

"Am I not still a spider? They used to pay big for time with the spider." Her knees pull up close. "And when I was bad, if I didn't obey? Madame Hydra would come in. Not with a whip, but a piece of rebar."

"Jesus."

She nods. "And so I learned to like it. One, two, or ten at a time. I never knew it wasn't normal. I never knew beds were used for anything else. This is my soul, Matt, this is what I live with."

"I wish I could take that pain away." He kisses her head. "They had no right to use you like that, to treat you like a possession."

"That's what I was to them. What anyone like me is, to them. And they're not alone. That's how legislation like the sokovia accord gets passed."

"And we'll fight legislation like that every step of the way." He promises.

She nods. "Thank you. Like Carol, I worry more for our next generation. I suspect it's too late for me."

"It wasn't too late for me." He hopes his words give her some comfort.

"You don't count. You're a saint." She tugs him into a kiss.

"Can't be. Used to be a devil." He reminds her before kissing her again.

She chuckles. "In name only. But a rose by any other..."

"Would smell as sweet?"

"Precisely." She taps his nose. "You don't need a mask to save people."

There is a brief pause before he speaks again, a pause that lets him choose his words. "Jess, would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

She looks at his face, trying to read what he means with it. "I would love to do absolutely anything with you."

"It's been a while since we've gone to listen to some music. We can have dinner first. Maybe take a stroll."

"Anyone good playing?" She smiles. "A night out might be nice after my operation tomorrow."

"Operation?"

She guides his hand to her lower belly. "They were able to get me in quickly to place their magic IUD." She reminds him.

He smiles. He had thought she meant a PI operation. "It'll be nice not having to worry about condoms."

"Yeah, I don't see you volunteering to insert experimental birth control." She teases.

"I could have gotten a reversible vasectomy."

"I'm still pretty sure those don't exist." She makes a face.

"No? I thought they could put a clamp instead of snipping it." He shrugs. "Yours involves less cutting anyway."

"Maybe. I admit I'm not an expert. And I suppose we could always go with artificial insemination with your sperm. Still, this is free." She smirks.

"Not that money is a problem with you."

"True." She nods. "But now mine can keep going to helping people."

"You're very good at that. Helping people." His hand glides up and down her arm.

"I just... I don't want anyone else...." She tries to explain the need to protect others from her sort of pain.

"I know." He takes a big breath, his chest rising and falling beneath her. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Funny, I love your need to help, too." She takes his face between her hands.

"Guess we have something in common after all." He teases.

"Shut up." She gives him the softest, most loving kiss.

They linger over it, neither wanting to pull away.

"I love you, Matt Murdock." She murmurs. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what it takes."

"I'm counting on it." The left corner of his mouth quirks up. "Someone's gotta keep me out of trouble."

She laughs. "That's Foggy. I'm the one to drag you in it."

"Well that's not good."

"Oh, fine, I'll save your pretty ass."

"Thank you." His lips brush against hers.

She nips at his. "But I'll expect a proper thank you."

"That's for after the massage, which is after your bath." He reminds her.

"Right. You're meant to rub every bit of me. Sounds brilliant." She stretches before her arms go around his shoulders.

"I am." He kisses the corner of her mouth. "Just let me know when you're ready to get out."

"Well there's the problem. I don't want to leave your arms."

"Mmm. That is a problem." He considers. "I could keep my arms around you while you dry us off."

"And then to bed?"

"And then to bed." His voice becomes a growl. "Where I get to rub every inch of you."

That draws a giggle. "You can't make me wait after that."

"I'm not the one in charge."

"Exactly." She pokes his chest. "You can't make me wait."

He shifts her so they can stand, the still-warm water dripping down their bodies. He picks her up and carries her out of the tub. "Towel?"

"Uh..." She looks around and reaches for it. Then she starts to dry them off.

Matt keeps his hands on her as much as possible. Then, once they are dry, Matt picks her up and carries her to bed. Mae follows.

Jess keeps herself wrapped about him as much as she can. "Find your bed, Mae. Where's your bed?" She's given in and bought him a second bed for in their room.

He goes into it, tries to dig a comfortable hole, then settles down.

It makes her smile and kiss Matt's neck. "I love you. And the life we share."

"Me, too, noodle. Now, shall I start with your back?"

"Yes please." She smiles.

He gently guides her onto her stomach. After putting some oil on his palms, he straddles her hips. Then his hands and fingers expertly travel over her skin. Somehow they know exactly how much pressure to place against her muscles and sinews. They trail lightly over those broken ribs, careful not to hurt them but not wanting to go back on his promise. His elbow digs into her shoulder where a particularly difficult knot has formed. The tips of his fingers loosen her neck. And still he works.

Her groans are sinful. But she just can't help herself, he's that good with those clever hands.

Once he's done with her back and neck, he works on her right arm, loosening it.

Jess is a very happy girl. "Oh, jaa. Your hands are magical."

"Thank you, noodle." He moves her arm in a large circle then lays it gently beside her. His attention moves to her other arm until it, too, is no longer tight. Her legs get the same treatment before he requests that she turn onto her back.

She turns slowly, a happy hum escaping her. She looks up at him - the stubborn, clever, and resourceful man who finally taught her not to love but to be loved - and she feels whole.

Whatever Jess was expecting, it wasn't what happens next. Matt places his fingertips on her forehead and gently massages her face in tiny circles and soft strokes.

She chuckles. "You trying to fix my brain?"

"Trying to give it room to work." He teases back. "It's amazing how much tension we can carry here. It's also a good excuse for me to do this." He places a kiss on her lips.

"True." She smiles and kisses him again. "You -are- very good at helping me when my brain gets heavy."

"I've had a lot of experience." His fingers glide down her neck.

"Fixing my brain?"

"Having a heavy brain." He clarifies.

"Ah." Her hand reaches up to his cheek. "Do I help you at all? At least to relax? I'm sure I'm nothing but worry for everyone."

"You help tremendously." His hands have found her breasts, and he massages them gently.

Her hands slide over his arms and she teases him. "In ways a brothel couldn't?"

He presses his lips together as a smile threatens. "A brothel? Are we in the old west now?"

"Shut your face, that is still the polite term for a whore house." She hits his shoulder.

"I've never been to one."

"Good." She leans up to nip at his lips. "I've been to a few, in Europe. To entertain targets."

"Why am I not surprised?" He kisses the hollow between her collar bones as his hands move to her stomach.

She shrugs. "Is it weird?" She doesn't mean the brothel.

"No." He places a kiss on her sternum. "Not at all."

"You've experienced so much change in my body."

"A few cracked ribs. A baby. That's all." He kisses just below her breasts.

Her fingers slip into his hair. "No big deal, huh? I love you, too."

His lips cover her belly button as his hands move down between her legs, stroking gently.

She shifts, lifting one leg to give him more room to play. Her fingers trace the edge of his ear. "If you keep that up, I fear I'm going to cry."

"Then cry. I won't judge." He kisses the edge of her pubic hair. "And if you want me to stop, then just tell me."

"No." She decides. "Just make me forget this tangle of thoughts about my past. That's what I need."

"I'll do my best." And he does.

"Matt." With a sigh, she shuts her eyes in attempt to shut out everything that isn't him.

He works slowly, noting each physical change in her. His tongue pulses against her, within her. He reaches up to take her hand and sucks on her fingers.

She whimpers in pleasure. "Jaa. Please. Fill me?"

He gets a condom and puts it on before complying with her wishes. And when he does finally fill her, it's with a care she had never experienced before him.

"Ah, Matt. Just stay. Please." Her leg curls around him, holding him in place and slowly driving them both mad.

He starts with micro movements, barely felt. They only make it more difficult, especially as his mouth works on leaving a mark on her neck.

"Slow, make it last." She whispers, nails pressing into his back. "Make me scream in frustration."

"Yes, ma'am." He goes as slow as he can, slow enough that it takes all of his focus and will power not to go any faster.

She groans with mixed ecstasy. "I knew it. I knew driving me utterly mad was within your skillset."

"Jess." It's all he can manage.

She only makes him continue at this pace a little longer before she releases him. "No more holding back." Her nails dig in again before pulling down his skin.

He lets it loose, all of the aggression he's been keeping in that wasn't able to release at the gym. There is a singular focus in his movements, a need that heightens the sensation.

Her legs wrap around him and she meets his thrusts hungrily. Her mouth finds his shoulder, bites down, and her hands have made it to his ass.

It doesn't take long before he reaches orgasm. He moans her name as he fills the condom, his nose pressing gainst her neck.

"Matthew." She holds him even closer as her pleasure joins his.

They lie panting, still joined, neither wanting to part from the other. On the ground, Mae is snoring quietly.

Jess finally moves just enough to take a kiss. "Better?"

He keeps his lios close to hers. "You tell me."

"I was good the moment I got home." She chuckles. "But you had a little aggression there. Do we need a little more wrestling time?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She kisses him again. "You'd be on the floor if you had."

He relaxes again. "Good." He pulls away from Jess and takes off the condom, tying the end and throwing it away.

Jess yawns and rolls to her side. "Can I make an horrid demand?"

"Of course." He lies back down next to her. The backs of his fingers stroke her arm.

"If we have kids." She places her hand over his heart. "Promise me you'll never tell them they're only useful for their physical being."

His brow furrows. "I promise. Of course I promise." He pulls her against him.

She nuzzles in. "I spent so long thinking my only value was what I could do for others, that if I ever became useless..." She shakes her head and presses it into his neck.

"Noodle, I need you no matter what. Understand?" It scares him when she starts talking like this. But he's also grateful that she is talking about it instead of holding it all in.

"I know." Her voice is soft. "You give me something that just, I don't know. It makes me scared inside, but it's also, it's not just revenge or prevention but a true desire to live for life's sake."

"I love you. Bruises and scars and outward bravado and unknown childhood. All of it."

She smiles. "I love you, too. Asshole."

He snuggles against her. "Have I forgotten anything? Is there anything else you need?"

"You've already given me so much more than I need." She strokes his face. "Jaa, I'm so lucky."

"Fate." He gives her a light kiss. He smiles against her skin when he hears Mae gnawing on a bone.

She chuckles. "If you say so."

"I say so." He closes his eyes. The silk sheets feel soft against his skin. And the woman in his arms is warm and accepting. It's a surprising place, but it feels right.


	265. The execution just needs a little work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter in avengerland. Wanda and Vision continue their wedding planning. Betsy and Pietro are a great team. Natasha and Bruce reunite. Matt and Jess go on a date.

It's always a bit strange traveling out of body, but Wanda knows she's physically safe with Vision watching her. Who or what she may meet on the astral plain, though?

Ahead, assuming directions exist here, she hears yelling. One of the voices sounds familiar. "Give up this stupid crusade of yours, Mordo! Life isn't black and white. Just look at all the colors around you!" There is a burst of golden light.

"You don't deserve magic, Stephen! You're as disgraceful as the last Sorcerer Supreme!"

It sounds like a fight. Not usual here. Wanda rushes forward to see, but carefully. She readies her energy, just in case. It does -sound- like her friend and teacher may need help.

The scene is strange, almost like two ghosts battling. The world around them turns and flips. Doctor Strange pushes energy at a man in green, singing his arm. She assumes this is Mordo. He opens a portal and disappears.

"Stephen!" She calls out, moving quickly to his side. "Can I help?"

He seems surprised to see her. "Wanda, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?"

"I am good. I wished to come speak to you, so this is convenient." She smiles.

"Oh? In that case, let's go somewhere more pleasant." He leads the way to another area. It's brighter, more colorful. "Hope can I help you?"

"Well." She looks down, shyly. "I am to be married very soon, but it seems we still lack a location. I, that is, since it will be just a small party I hoped I could ask to have it in your beautiful home."

His eyes widen in surprise. "In my home?" He takes a breath. "My home can be very dangerous." He sees the disappointment come into her eyes. "But as long as the guests don't wander, then I would be honored. Does this mean I'm invited?"

"Of course. Invitations should be arriving in the mail any day now." She moves in to hug him. "Thank you. I will erect a containment spell so they cannot leave the area you designate for our use."

He can't help but smile. "I'll be sure to warn Wong. Though to be honest I'm not sure if he'll be annoyed or thrilled." He takes her hands. "Congratulations."

She squeezes his. "Thank you. Many times over. If not for your help I likely would still be fighting myself and not planning my future."

"It's good to see you happy." He smiles at her. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

Wanda shakes her head. "Though it seems you may need some help."

He takes a heavy breath. "Mordo. We studied together in Tibet. He has very...definitive views on magic and its use." He leans forward. "We do not see eye to eye."

Her hand goes to his shoulder. "Be careful."

"I will. You, too." He smiles at her. "I should get back, or Wong will start worrying."

"Send him my love." She leans into kiss his cheek before recalling herself to her body. Wanda wakes with a deep gulp of air.

Vision looks up from his reading. He smiles. "Welcome back."

"He said yes." She smiles broadly and leaps forward to wrap him in a hug.

He holds her tightly. "That's wonderful."

"Now I must find a dress, and prepare the favours, and the cake and." She puts a hand to her head. "So much."

He takes her hands. "I will worry about the favors and the cake. And I'm sure if we ask nicely Tony and Steve will be happy to help."

She nods. "And Pietro, of course."

"Of course." He strokes her cheek. "It's good to have family."

"Very good. Will you have someone help you pick what you will wear? Tony? I am certain T'Challa would, too."

"I would like to involve Tony. Since he and Pepper are also getting married, it would benefit both of us." Vision reasons.

She nods. "Of course. I know you are close. We need to plan our trip, our time away. Time to prepare for the wedding and then honeymoon."

"Tropical beaches and jungle." He smiles. "Consider it done."

"I cannot wait to see you in swimsuit." She teases.

He nods with a fake solemness. "I cannot decide between swimming trunks or a speedo."

She giggles. "Bring both? I plan to bring at least two suits."

"And lingerie?" He wiggles his eyebrows, but it is done so badly that she can't help but giggle.

"You shall have to wait and see." She taps his nose.

"I am looking forward to it." He kisses her. "I was thinking we could invite Tony and Pepper for a weekend visit. We can talk wedding planning and get to know Pepper a bit more." He waits for a reaction. He knows Wanda and Tony have been on opposite sides on more than one occasion. He hopes some time together might help them become friends.

"I... I am not certain it would be wise to have him in Wakanda." She admits.

He nods. "Perhaps you are right." It's hard to tell how he's feeling in that moment.

"Could we meet another place?" She offers. "New York?"

A small smile appears. "I will ask if they can meet us during Easter weekend. Only for dinner."

"Are you certain?"

"I am certain." He looks at her for a moment. "I imagine Pietro is very excited that we are visiting."

"Of course he is. But everything excites him." She winks.

"This is true." His brow furrows. "Tony asked me an odd question the other day as we were working on methods to improve his communication equipment. He asked me if we ever argue."

She tilts her head. "Not that it us his business, but I think all couples argue. Perhaps our method is a bit different, but even we do."

"Not very often." His head tilts. "Or am I not recognizing when we do?"

"No, I would say this is true. We are able to recognize potential points of disagreement faster and work out solutions before they escalate." She strokes his chin. "And I try hard, for I remember your pain those times I did not consider your feelings."

"And I remember yours when I did not consider your perspective." He replies feeling relieved.

She nods. "What is the use of being able to see into another's mind, if you do not use it to make your dearest love happy?"

"And if I was made for anyone, it was for you." He smiles at her feeling certain of that truth.

"This is very true." She tugs him closer.

They kiss tenderly. But then Vision pulls away quickly. "I almost forgot to tell you." Translation, he set up a to do for himself whose reminder just went off. "We are installing a test system in the mines tomorrow. I will be gone all day and won't return till late probably."

Wanda pouts. "I shall miss you terribly."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Maybe." She chuckles.

"You'll be working most of the day." He points out. "And when I return, if you are not asleep, our meeting will be that much sweeter."

"That late?" She's surprised. "Do you expect problems?"

"Of one kind or another." He tells her that rumors have spread about jobs being taken away because of this. "They do not see yet that the jobs will be better and healthier."

She nods. "This fear occurred also in my country. Then we saw more jobs, as machines need care."

"And I'm sure King T'Challa will ensure there is training."

"Yes, he is good for that."

Vision moves a lock of hair behind her ear. "I am very excited about our wedding."

"And I." She smiles warmly. "To be Mrs Vision."

His head tilts at that. "Perhaps I should take your last name so that I have one." There have been moments when not having a last name has proved problematic.

She smiles. "I would be glad to share it with you."

"Vision Maximoff. That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Kind of sexy." She teases.

He smiles. "Well if you find it sexy then I must do it."

"Silly." She kisses him.

"I only wish to please my future wife." A series of kisses follow as it often does every conversation of theirs.

When they pull apart, Wanda smiles at him. "Come, it is movie night. Let us go enjoy ourselves."

Vision nods, letting her lead him wherever she will.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Betsy shakes her head and hands Alice back to her father. "I really don't think she likes the apple juice."

Pietro sighs. "Perhaps she will like grape instead." He holds her against his chest. "Would you like to try grape juice, my Alice? Or would you prefer a tea party." He smiles at his own joke.

Alice's little lip trembles. She doesn't seem to want any sort of sweet drink.

Pietro pouts. "What's wrong, my beautiful girl? Why are you sad? Poppa doesn't like to see you sad."

Her little hands reach to his face. "Papa. Muwik."

"Music?" He slowly dances with her as he sings. "A very merry unbirthday to you. To you. A very merry unbirthday to you."

"No. No!" Alice cries.

Betsy looks over, trying to read what the girl wants. "I think she'd like formula. _Milk_."

"Oh. I'm sorry, my love. I misunderstood. Let's make you your milk."

Pietro hands Alice back to Betsy and makes the formula. Soon the bottle is in the little girl's hands.

She drinks hungrily as Betsy cuddles her. "Good girl. We'll have to work on being clearer for papa."

Pietro smiles at them. "Perhaps sign language? I have heard of babies who learn a few words before they speak."

Betsy chuckles. "Or we could just practice more words. She's young, but she's very bright."

"We will practice when she has finished her bottle." His finger strokes his daughter's head. The love he feels for her is almost frightening.

Big blue eyes look up at him, though Alice continues to hold the bottle greedily. She seems to be constantly hungry these days. And who blames her with all the growing she needs to do?  
Even once the bottle is empty, she doesn't want to let Betsy take it.

"Do you want more?" Pietro asks. "We need the bottle back if you do."

Alice finally gives it up, though she immediately starts reaching again.

Pietro prepares another bottle and hands it over. "Betsy, tell me I should not worry about this."

"You shouldn't. She's a growing girl, she's hungry." She rocks Alice against her shoulder.

He nods.

When they give Alice the second bottle, she only drinks about half before deciding she's full and dropping it.

Betsy laughs. "That's all, huh? Not quite as hungry as papa."

Pietro bends over and picks it up. "I will burp her if you like."

"Nope, my baby now." Betsy teases as she brings Alice back to her shoulder.

He can't help but smile. "Oh, Alice, how lucky you are to have so many people who love you."

Alice burps.

Pietro kisses her head. "That's my girl."

Betsy chuckles. "Just like papa, huh?"

"Just like papa." He kisses Betsy. "I love you."

"Mmn. You too." She smiles. "Think she'll take her nap now?"

"A full belly makes heavy eyes." It's his way of saying yes.

"That does explain you." She teases.

He nods. "Yes. I deserve that."

"Don't worry, you're adorable when you snore."

"And you're adorable always." He tells her. "And you always amaze me. I do not deserve you."

She points at him. "That's a lie and I demand you take it back."

"I will take nothing back. And once the adventurer is asleep, I will continue to give."

"Oh yeah?" Luckily enough, Alice is starting to nod off just as Pietro said.

He smiles that seductive little smile of his. "Mmhmm. I will be having you say oh yeah many many times."

She raises an eyebrow. "You think so?"

He leans in and whispers in her ear. "I know so."

Betsy chuckles and pulls away.

"Let's go downstairs and read a story, yes?" Pietro strokes Alice's face.

Alice yawns.

"That sounds good." Betsy agrees.

They head down and read a book that has a rabbit in it.

At first Alice tries to grab the book and turn the pages for herself. But she does, eventually let papa read. And before too long, soft sleepy baby noises are coming from her.

He puts her in the crib then takes Betsy's hand and leads her out of the room. After carefully closing the door, he pulls her into a kiss.

"I suppose you deserve that." She chuckles.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Well." She puts her arm around his waist, and half teases. "Dishes need doing. And laundry. Plus I promised Steve I'd take a peek at the data our team brought back from Tanzania, now that the computers have processed it."

He takes a deep breath. "I will do first two. The last should wait until you are in the office tomorrow."

"And what will I do, then?"

He thinks. "You do laundry then."

"Fair. Couch in 20?" She grins.

"Couch in 20." He agrees. He takes a kiss and runs upstairs.

Betsy collects laundry from the bedrooms first before heading up to sort it and put the first load in.

Pietro is waiting for her on the couch. He is watching Law and Order.

She shakes her head as she joins him. "That show is so bogus."

"I learn much from it. I learn to always ask for a lawyer." He points out. "And I learn that killing a cop means getting death penalty."

"Well. Sort of." She pulls close.

He hands over the remote. "I was just waiting until you got here."

She shakes her head. "I don't mind if you want to watch."

He shakes his head. "Let's watch something more romantic."

"Whatever you'd like." She smiles at him.

He selects Dirty Dancing, a recommendation from Rogue.

"Ooh, is this the Swayze version?" Betsy leans in.

"It is. I think." He hopes. And luckily it is.

She squeezes his hand. "I'm crazy for Swayze."

He files that bit of information away for the next movie night. Whether that is to find or avoid a Swayze movie, he hasn't decided yet. For now, his arm is around Betsy, and that is all he needs. 

And she's cozy against him, her own personal Swayze plus.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha ends the tour of the island back at the house. She turns to Kurt and Kate. "We'll begin training tomorrow. Tonight you can relax, visit the beach, whatever. Dinner is at 7. And if you remember anything, remember to stay out of Tony's lab unless invited in. Any questions?"

Kate's bubble pops and she sucks the gum in. "Nope."

"Good. See you at 7."

Kurt looks at Kate. "Would you like to go to the beach?"

She considers. "I do look good in a swimsuit."

He laughs. "I'll meet you there then."

Kate heads back to her assigned room and changes into a bikini. She grabs a book and a towel then heads out.

Kurt is already in the water. No surprise given his teleportation abilities. What is curious is where he managed to get a surf board.

Kate shakes her head and lays out her towel to start working on her tan.

After a while, Kurt comes back in. "The water is amazing. And the waves are perfect." He dries off then lies beside her.

"I'm perfectly content giving myself skin cancer."

"Did you put on sunscreen?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

Kurt sticks his tongue out at her. The tail prevents him from laying flat on his back. He's a little on his side. He uses his tail to grab his sunglasses. Having a fifth appendage has its advantages. "So what do you think so far of this place?"

"I think it's a good place for hiding." She picks up her book. "I think we're going to be bored silly."

"I think the infamous Black Widow will not let us get bored. I think this afternoon off is to give us a false sense of security." Kurt taps his temple, indicating he's figured this out.

Kate snorts. "You're so innocent. It's so she can _reacquaint_ with her boyfriend."

"Dr Banner seemed engrossed in what Dr Stark was doing." Kurt says. "And she can _reacquaint_ with him tonight."

"That's just getting back into routine. So not the same." She shakes her head.

"You would know better than I."

"What, no girlfriends back home? Boyfriends?" She lowers her glasses.

"Neither. There was a girl once." He frowns. "There should be more stories of unrequited love."

"What?!" Kate sits up to look at him. "You're joking, right?"

He turns his head to her. "Have you never liked someone who did not like you back?"

"Of course. And so has everyone on the radio. You never tried to find the story."

"I have heard love songs and break-up songs." Kurt replies. "I'm not saying there aren't any, just that there should be more."

Kate shakes her head again. "I think the reason there's not is people don't want to deal with it or hope for something better."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"Yup." She pops the p as she gets cozy holding her book up again.

Kurt puts his earbuds in and turns on some music. He's glad she doesn't want to talk anymore.

Kate is equally content to lay silently and let the sun toast her a healthy brown.

Kurt flips over. He doesn't have to worry about sunburn with his dark blue skin, but he wants to feel the sun on his back. "Much better than DC." He mutters it more to himself.

Glancing over her sunglasses, Kate chuckles. She certainly appreciates the sentiment.

In the main house, Natasha takes iced coffee to the two scientists. "Hello, boys. Want some caffeine?"

Bruce looks up. "Don't get him used to this." He warns.

"Too late." Tony grabs one of the coffees and saunters back to his work area.

Bruce sighs and turns to Natasha. "So. The kids?"

“I let them have the afternoon free.”

"Not what I'm asking." He bumps her.

"They need more training. I need something to do." She shrugs. "Seemed like a good fit."

"You're sure they're safe?" He doesn't feel the need to clarify himself as the danger.

She knows that look in his eyes. Her hand goes to his cheek. "As long as they don't get hit by a bus."

He flinches though he fights not to. GE just can't find it funny. "Right."

"Sorry." She gives him a kiss. "It wasn't your fault you know. And as aggravating as our new arrivals can be, I think you'll be fine. Honestly, I'm more worried about Tony."

Tony turns. "Me? I am incredibly charming and wonderful."

"Yeah, that's probably the problem." Bruce tries to joke.

He points at them. "Just remember I'm smarter than all of you. Though you come very close, Bruce, and I respect that."

Bruce chuckles. "Really? Is that why you always poke me?"

Tony's focus is back on his work. "It's out of love." He assures Bruce.

Natasha finds it amusing. "Okay well you two enjoy your science bro love. I'm going to go take a nap." She gives Bruce a meaningful look.

He clears his throat. "Actually I wanted to check if we needed any groceries for supper." They don't. He got them yesterday.

"I'll walk with you."

"You two aren't fooling anyone." Tony tells them without looking up.

Bruce chuckles and takes Natasha's hand.

"Bye, Tony." Natasha leads Bruce out.

"You're too much." Bruce laughs as they walk the hall.

"Me? Why?"

"You're so bold and unafraid." He smiles.

"Pfft." She swings his hand. "I just know my and everyone else's limits."

"Must be nice."

She smiles and changes the subject. "Did you miss me?"

He chuckles. "What, you don't know already?"

"I have an idea. But it is nice to be told." She bumps against him.

"It was a little weird being the only one wearing my shirts." He teases softly.

"So you did miss me." She smirks.

He shrugs. "There is evidence in that direction."

Her eyebrow rises. "So you didn't miss me."

He tilts his head, giving her a look. "Really?"

"Forget it." She doesn't shut down exactly, but her mind seems to go somewhere else.

He slides his arms around her, tugging her into a kiss.

She smiles against his lips before kissing back. Her arms circle his neck. "Hi."

"Better?" He asks.

"Mm-hmm." She gazes into his warm brown eyes, the ones she often finds herself getting lost in them. "Thank you."

"It wouldn't gave been as special if you didn't have to work for it." He teases again. Having her back has brought out his playful side, what little there is.

"Is that what those hoops were for? I'll have to remember that for next time." Her fingers rake through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I did hear you like a challenge."

"Usually. Sometimes I just want to be pampered." She's missed his strength. Not the physical strength of a Thor or Steve, but that inner strength that comes from reaching bottom and crawling back out. "I just want to breathe you in for a while."

"We can do that." He smiles. "Hammock?"

"Sounds perfect."

He puts an arm around her and they head out. "It's been terribly noisy here without you."

"Has it? Tony or the construction?"

"Yes."

She pouts in sympathy. "Poor baby."

"My head, too." He taps his temple.

Hopping up her tiptoes, she kisses his head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Her hands slide down his arms. She takes his hands and leads him outside.

"What happens if we fall asleep and forget dinner?" He bumps her.

"Then the kids, and that includes Tony, will have to fend for themselves."

He chuckles. "That sounds like trouble."

"Yep."

"I can live dangerously." Bruce takes a breath, barely believing it.

She chuckles. "I'll try to keep you cleat from any damage."

"I appreciate it." He kisses her head. "As always."

"I cannot magically get you in the hammock though. That's all you." She winks at him.

"You're not going to push me?" He laughs as he gets in.

"Now I know you've been hanging around Tony too much." She carefully gets in after him.

He nods. "I did tell you."

"My poor baby." She gives him a kiss.

He holds her close. "Never leave again, unless it involves saving the world." He pauses. "If you have to."

"If I do, I'll drag you along with me." She rests her chin on his chest to look at him. "I felt like a bad sister and aunt. We missed a lot being here."

He frowns. "I'm sorry."

"My decision. My guilt."

"Not. Entirely." He sighs.

"Yes entirely. I'm a big girl." She reminds him. "I make my own choices."

"But I put you in the position where you had to."

"Don't." She orders. "You've had more than your share of guilt lately. Don't take this on, too. Besides, I plan to dunk myself in the ocean later tonight and cleans myself of it." She smiles. "If you're lucky, I'll let you watch."

"Will there be a swimsuit involved?" He teases.

"Not if you're a good boy."

Bruce chuckles.

Natasha rests her cheek on his chest and listens to the thu-thump of his heartbeat. She closes her eyes.

He rubs her shoulder as they relax to the rocking motion.

It's not long before Natasha falls asleep.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is smiling. His arm is around Jess. On stage is a woman playing piano and singing about a home she lost. The bourbon is as good as the meal they recently had. It's nice. A real date. Something he's trying to do more of these days.

Jess rests her head on his shoulder. The only other person to take her on dates like this was Clint but even then they weren't really like _this_. "Remind me to grab a disc from the merch table on the way out, yeah?"

"You got it." He kisses her cheek. It's been a good day. He won his court case against a negligent landlord. And as he was walking back to the office, he could smell the blooms from the garden Steve and Loki funded. There were children playing there, too. He even convinced Jess to take Mae for a walk there before dinner. Mae got lots of attention.

Not that the puppy lacked attention, sitting by Jess's feet as she researched for a case. But now it's her other boy that's getting all her adoration. Her fingers slip between his and she can't help but think about just how well they fit.

That's when Jessica Jones takes a seat at their table. She sets a bottle of whiskey down after pouring herself another drink. "I guess this is what I get for not going to my usual dive bar."

Jess snorts as she looks up. "It is. So I take it you want something? Maybe after this song."

"Nope." She tilts her head. "Maybe. Not from you." She looks over at Matt.

"Keep looking." Jess isn't looking interested.

"Does she mean me?" Matt asks.

Her fingers squeeze his.

"I'll wait until the song ends." Jones says. She drinks quietly as the woman plays.

But the moment is already ruined. Jess's keen mind is already racing through possibilities. She has a lawyer. Does she know more?

Jones is studying Matt as she drinks. She easily finishes three drinks to his one. The song finishes, and everyone claps but her. She leans forward. "I want to know everything you know about Claire Temple."

"You should've just texted. I have a file." Jess interrupts.

"I know. I've seen it." The corners of her mouth quirk up in a quick smirk. "A file won't tell me what makes her so damned irresistible."

"She's nice." Matt tells her. "Kind of. I mean she doesn't bullshit you, but she isn't completely rude about it. And she's a good nurse."

That makes Jess's eyebrow go up. She knows his feelings run deeper than that. There was certainly a time when she'd even felt threatened by said nurse. But she cools herself to neutral quickly. If he doesn't want to say more, there's a reason.

"I don't buy it." Jones challenges. "There's something you aren't telling me."

He shrugs and leans back. "I owe her my life. And I owe her for Jess's life. There's no greater debt than that."

"As I recall, you also owe her." Jess reminds her name twin. Her voice is soft as she continues. "And if this is because she took your beau, maybe she's not the one you need to be looking at?"

Jones raises her eyebrows as she huffs a laugh. "Beau? What is this, the antebellum south? We fucked. It was good. No. It was great. If he wants to screw around that's on him. We never said we were exclusive." She pours herself another drink. "You of all people know I'm too fucked up for that." She smiles as she lifts her glass. "To be honest, I really did just wander in. Saw you two here after I bought the bottle. Figured I'd try not drinking by myself. Obviously a mistake."

"We drink great together. It's the talking that gives us issues." Drew reminds her, tilting her own bourbon. "It's why we get on better than you do with Carol. But if you want my honest advice? No one's too screwed up. You just need to find the person who overlaps your jagged edges in the right way."

She gives a little shrug. "I kinda thought I had." She shrugs again and drinks.

Jess nods slowly. "Finding is only the first step." She remembers her own journey to here. It's a bit daunting. She'd almost given up at the beginning. She almost never had this.

Matt's voice comes quiet and grounded. "We men can be pretty, well, blind. Forgive the pun. Sometimes you have to make us realize what's in front of us."

Jones looks at them both. "I think you're right, Drew. We're better at drinking and no talking."

She laughs. "This idiot didn't notice me even after my suicide attempt. I still had to out stubborn him. So think about it. But for now, we need more bourbon. Then less talking. You want something?"

"Got everything I need right here." She raises her bottle of whiskey.

Jess nods. She gives Matt a quick kiss as she rises to change their empty glasses for full.

"Drew is good people."

"I know." Matt replies. "I hear you're good people, too."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Matlock."

He chuckles. "Matlock? You need to update your references."

Jones flips his off, and find it isn't satisfying if he can't see it. "Would you prefer it if I called you Ally McBeal?"

"At least that's a little more recent. Personally, I'd go with Jack McCoy." He adjusts his sunglasses.

"He mostly goes by 'self righteous asshole'." Jess informs jokingly as she takes her seat again. "Now stop flirting with my man. He's not interested and I can totally take you."

"In your dreams. Also, I don't flirt." Jones turns her attention to the performer who has moved onto a song about a trip of some kind.

Jess chuckles, nuzzling into Matt's neck. Her peace is returned.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is chasing babies. As he goes after Lina, Becky passes him just out of reach. "We should never have let them learn to walk."

Carol laughs as she manages to scoop Becky up. "Do you plan on keeping them little, too?"

"No!" Becky whines as she tries to wiggle out of her mother's arms.

"If only." Bucky finally catches Lina and lifts her in a smooth arc. "Got ya."

"Sorry, kiddo. Bath time." She carries her daughter under her arm toward the bathroom.

"Bass?" Lina asks, stilling her wiggles.

"Yep. With your rubby ducky that goes squeak squeak squeak." Bucky tells her.

"Sweaky! Da bear." She waves her hands excitedly.

"I know. So exciting." He agrees with a broad smile.

She squeals happily.

Carol is having slightly more trouble with Becky. "Oh, come on. You like to be naked."

"No." She has a stubborn pout as she tries to throw herself out of her mother's arms.

"No bath time?" Carol tries again, more gently. "I put in bubbles."

There's no immediate answer, which is a good sign. "Bubbubs?"

"Mmhmmn. The ones that smell like candy."

Becky is still pouting, but she's no longer struggling to escape.

Carol gently helps her undress. She leans in to blow a raspberry on her belly.

That makes her smile. Another makes her laugh.

"What? What happened?" Carol teases her.

"Mama."

"Yes?" She touches her daughter's chin. "What's up?"

She wriggles her arms and legs.

Carol smiles. "Oh, I see. Ready for bath or will Lina be in first this time?"

"Bass. Bass." Becky likes being first.

"Yep." She lifts the little one into the tub, placing her on one end so her sister can join her when she's ready. The water is only a few inches, enough to cover her little legs, though the bubbles offer another two inches.

Becky is immediately fascinated by the bubbles. She tries to grab them and is delighted when they cling to her skin. "Bubbubs." She says it to Lina who is being placed in the bath now. Then they talk excitedly until the rubber ducky makes talking difficult.

Carol chuckles and attempts to wash the girls as they play. "Think daddy will read us a story next? We can all cuddle in mommy and daddy's bed."

"Yeah!" Lina holds up her duck. Then she practices her new favourite word for getting things. "Pweas?"

Her father smiles. "Well since you said please, of course I will."

"Da bear pweas sof bummy?" 'Sof Bummy' is Lina's name for the Easter book Jess got them, full of fabric covered rabbits for curious hands. It's her current favourite and she asks each time.

"Again? Okay. Since you said please." He's been reinforcing the please as much as he can.

"You want to read Bunny, too?" Carol asks Becky.

She replies by nodding and trying to blow the bubbles at her sister.

Lina claps as a few manage to fly out.

"Okay." Carol carefully wets her daughter's hair. "Story. Then nap. Then we will colour eggs for Easter to give to your aunties and uncles, okay?"

"I'm not sure they understand eggs." Bucky gets the towels ready to receive the girls. It's always a test to see how dry they can stay during the transfer.

"Which is why I got the plastic ones." Carol winks and reaches for the first girl.

"You can color plastic eggs?"

Carol nods. "There's these new ones they put out the last few years, though I'm not sure if it's the same dye or some kind of paint. I just bought a kit."

He smiles at her. "Nice. And as a reward for your amazingness, when the kids are asleep, I can give you your Easter present early."

"Does it involve bunny ears?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Actually it involves a sarcastic robot. And you have a dirty mind, Mrs Barnes."

Carol laughs. "You love that about me."

Lina tries to put her hand over her mom's mouth.

"Da Bear." Becky holds up some bubbles to show him.

"Wow! That is amazing. Thank you for showing me." He reaches in and scoops up some bubbles.

"Except we're getting out." She reminds him as she reaches for Lina who's escaping her towel and crawling for the door.

"Hear that? The bubbles have to go to sleep just like little girls." He lifts a protesting Becky out of the water and wraps a towel around her.

Lina squirms and laughs as Carol (purposely too but not to hurt) vigorously rubs her dry with the towel. "Da! Hewp!"

"Mommy, be nice." It's the only help he can give as he's trying to get Becky dry.

"I _am_ nice." She closes Lina in a hug and kisses her head. "I love you, baby girl."

She giggles.

Carol lifts her up. "Let's find something to wear."

After getting diapers, the girls get dressed in identical footy pajamas. They are white with little kittens playing with yarn. Lina reaches for her stuffed panther. She needs it before they can go into story time.

"God, you're cute." Carol giggles as they get the girls snuggled in her and Bucky's bed.

With the girls between them, Bucky opens the requested book. He holds it so the girls can touch the pages. He reads quietly, calmly, hoping to lull them to sleep.

As usual, Lina drops off first. She has a paw of her kitty in her mouth and her head against her sister's.

Becky goes through her usual series of yawns and struggling to keep her eyes open. Finally, she drifta off, too. Her father carefully takes the book away as he smiles at them.

Carol gently pulls away and motions Bucky to the door.

He follows, quietly pulling something out of a drawer first.

She heads to the kitchen, tugging out a beer and a pastry box. "Guess where I stopped on the way home last night."

His face softens. "I love you." He places a blu-ray copy of Rogue One on the counter and slides it to her.

Her eyes go wide. "You scoundrel."

"Guess we know each other." He kisses her before opening the pastry box. It's kind of amazing he was able to wait that long.

"So, we have a plan until the girls are up?" She teases, wiping cream from his lip.

"Mm-hmm." He picks up the box and follows her to the living room.

They put the movie on and settle onto the couch. Carol lays with her head in Bucky's lap.

It's perfect.

"Buck?" Carol looks up as the credits begin to roll.

"Yeah, Doll?" He's wiping at his eyes and sniffling a little.

She gives him a little smile, despite the film. "They made it through another movie. Our girls are the best."

"Yes they are. Either that or they've gotten into trouble they don't want us knowing about."

Carol laughs. "Something you'd know nothing about, right?"

"I'm a saint." He's almost convincing.

But Carol knows his story but than anyone. "Sure you are." She pulls him into a kiss.

His thumb strokes her cheek. "Scary words, Doll."

"You too." She smiles warmly.

He kisses her. "We should probably check on them."

"And then they might want to get up..." She laughs. "Oh, okay daddy-bear."

"We'll go all quiet like." He gives her one more kiss before getting up and heading to the bedroom.

She follows, reaching to take his hand as they go.

He slowly opens the door and looks in.

The tissue box they keep on one of the nightstands is on the bed. All of the tissues have been removed. Lina is ripping up one of the white tissues. Becky is trying to put another on her head.

Carol starts laughing. "Such sneaky, quiet children. Who taught you this?" She runs up to hop on the bed with them.

They both look up at the laugh and smile. Line offers her mom a scrap while Becky waves her tissue around.

"I had a feeling you two were up to something." Bucky knows he should be mad, but it's so cute. He takes a picture instead and send is to Steve. 'They take after you.'

Carol turns her head, holding the tissue from Lina. "Chewie's done far worse. But we probably should funnel this creativity."

As Steve gets the photo, he immediately forwards it to Loki. 'Can't wait for the next!'

Loki is in the middle of playing peek-a-boo when she gets it. "Oh, Sarah, your cousins have a mischievous streak in them. I'm rather proud of them."

Sarah tosses a soft toy at Loki's face.

Carol is setting the girls up in their kitchen, the table has been covered with plastic as they get out the egg painting kit and quickly decide to let the girls finger paint. "Maybe naked?"

"Definitely naked. Well with a diaper."

"Come here, Beck. Time for your favourite thing." Carol picks her up.

"Sof?" Lina asks, looking up at her sister.

Bucky laughs. "No, Lina Bean. That's your favorite thing."

"Fy?" Becky asks, arms already in the air

"Not nakey." Carol reminds her.

"Nakey? Yea!"

"Come on, nakey. We paint eggs." Carol lifts her.

"Nakey nakey."

"Yes you are." It takes a couple of tries to get the girls to understand the gist of the activity, and even then it seems they're more just playing with the paint. Carol sighs. "Why did I think bath first was a good idea?"

Bucky laughs. "It's a learning experience. Hopefully we'll remember for next year."

"Yeah." She shakes her head and grabs a napkin to get some paint off Becky's forehead before it drips into her eye.

He finishes taking pictures then tries to help them. It's pretty fun actually. "This was a good idea though. The execution just needs a little work."

She sticks out her tongue. "My girls will be able to try anything they want."

"Never said they couldn't."

"Good." She crosses her arms. "Cause so will my husband."

He realizes she seems upset, and he doesn't understand why. So he guesses. "Just to be clear, when I said execution, I meant the doing this after the bath."

As her shoulders slump, he realizes it's not true anger, but the blustery kind she often hides behind when she feels insecure. "You'd think I would know these things by now."

"Well I didn't know either." He points out. "And this is our first time. It's not like they hand out a manual or anything." He kisses her temple.

"They should." She pouts.

"Well they don't. And I think you're an amazing mom. So they get an extra bath." He shrugs. "Who cares. At least they are healthy and happy."

She nods and kisses his cheek. "They are that, aren't they?"

"They are." He touches Lina's head. "Can you imagine the hell Steve and Loki went through when they found out Sarah was allergic to her milk?" He shakes his head. "It's like, not only is there something wrong with your kid, but you're the one responsible."

"It's so scary sometimes, that anything might hurt them at all." She looks at the two currently colourful girls.

"I know. It's a good thing they have the world's most powerful mom to protect them."

That pulls a smiles. "And the world's bear-iest dad."

"Grr." He tickles Becky who squeals with delight.

Carol chuckles. "Yep, lucky girls."

"If nothing else, this makes a good story." He smiles.

"And cute pics?"

"Lots of cute pics. Way better than them with the Easter Bunny."

She nods. "Very true."

Chewie is staying far away but close enough to keep an eye on things.

Lina is so involved with the colors that she hasn't even noticed. "Mama." She points to what seems like might be the egg but could also just be the area in front of her.

"Yes, baby? I love your colours."

She smiles and waves her hands. "Uluhs. Da bear, uluhs." She tells him.

"I see that. Beautiful colors. Almost as beautiful as you." He boops her nose. It makes her rub it, getting yellow on the tip.

"Uhoh." Carol wipes at it.

"Uhoh." She scrunches up her eyes.

"Woah?" Becky is looking up as she speaks

"Lina got paint on her nose." Their father explains. "Right there." He touches the spot on Becky.

"Nosh." She repeats.

"Nose." He touches his own. "Nose."

"Node."

He smiles. "Close enough." He looks at Carol. "They're growing up so fast."

"Don't remind me." She winks.

He nods. "So another bath or lots of baby wipes?"

"Baby wipes." Carol decides. "They're not too bad."

"You got it." He leaves long enough to get some. "Are we ready to stop painting, my little cubs?"

"Pain!" Lina cries cheerfully, holding up two colourful hands.

He laughs. "Just please don't yell that in the middle of a store."

She looks up at her daddy and reaches toward him.

He takes a baby wipe and uses it to clean her hands. "That's my girl."

She squeals. "Da bear."

"Lina bean." He smiles at her and starts wiping the paint from other parts of her body.

She keeps squealing, trying to make him stop.

Carol chuckles and steals some wipes to clean Becky.

"Noooo!"

"Yeeeess." Carol picks her up with one arm.

"Da bear!"

"Don't cry to me, young lady. It is time of little cubs to get clean." Luckily he's almost done with Lina.

"And then you can watch some TV while I help Daddy make dinner." Carol promises.

"Abby Cadabby." Bucky says hoping the Sesame Street character will tempt them. "And Elmo and Big Bird."

Although they don't completely stop fussing, they do quiet down.

"Would you prefer Peg plus Cat? Dora? Taratabong?" As Carol offers more choices, the girls start chattering in their twin language.

"You know if they were older that would be really creepy." Bucky says.

Carol laughs. "They'll always have something."

He lets Lina go and tries to pick up the paints and things before she can get into it again.

Becky is released to run on the floor and she races to the living room.

Lina runs after her.

Bucky chuckles. "Guess they'll be naked for a while."

"Guess so. Should we put something on the TV?" Carol looks to the living room, where she hears toys coming out.

"Nah." Bucky likes to limit their TV viewing since they are so young. "Maybe we can put on some music for them instead."

She grins. "And us? Something upbeat and danceable."

"Sure. Whatever you want. As long as it doesn't involve the alphabet or a bus." He winks at her.

Carol laughs. "Sure thing, right back."

While she's gone, he washes his hands and considers what to make for dinner. Tacos? Chicken with green salsa? Pork chops?

As the music comes on, it sounds like playful Latin guitar, and Carol re-enters dancing.

He can't help but smile. "You are the sexiest most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Thank you." She dances over to him and takes his hands. "You are, quite simply, my perfect partner."

He pulls her close for a proper dance. "Maybe we should order in."

"If you want. I'm happy with anything that makes you happy."

"You make me happy." It's the kind of phrase he'd use on the girl and mean it in that moment. But with Carol, somehow it goes deeper.

She leans in for a kiss. "Scary words."

"Scary words." He twirls her out then back in before dipping her. When he raises her again, it's into a kiss. "Get the tomatillo sauce from the pantry for me?" He says it in such a sultry voice, it almost sounds like he's asking her to take her clothes off.

Carol giggles. "You cad." She really doesn't want to let go.

"I just gotta get everything in a pan and in the oven, then I'm all yours."

"Nope. You're always all mine." She taps his nose and goes to fetch his sauce.

He grabs the chicken, some cheese, and a deep dish pan. Everything goes into the pan. The pan goes into the pre-heated oven. "Done."

She shakes her head. "You make that look so easy."

"This recipe actually is. We'll heat up some frozen corn with a bit of butter. There's ice cream in the freezer. And that's it."

"You amazing man." She tugs him into a kiss.

He returns it happily, his arms wrapping around her.

"Life is good." She informs him, nose against his. "Really good."

"Yes it is." He agrees. Who cares if he can't sell his book as long as he has his family.

She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs happily.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After church on Easter Sunday (an experience Vision found extremely interesting) and a wonderful lunch at a nice restaurant, Alice stares at the bright yellow Peep in her father's hand. "It's candy." Pietro tells his daughter. He shows it to her then bites off its head. "Mmm."

She makes a horrified face.

Vision's head tilts. "I think that may have been unwise."

Pietro tears a tiny bit off and holds it to her mouth. "Taste it. Come on."

Alice keeps her mouth firmly shut and turns her head away.

Wanda giggles. "Careful, Pietro."

"Well I will not force her." He eats the rest of the Peep.

"You should give to me." Wanda tells him.

He gives her one of the bright yellow marshmallow birds. "Be my guest."

She smiles. "Am I not already?"

He smiles at her. "And here I thought this was still your house."

" _Our_ house. We all paid." She winks.

He nods.

"And it is so good to be home."

"And it is good to gave you home. Both of you." Pietro adds. He watches as his sister tries to tempt Alice with the Peep.

Alice takes it, but starts playing with it.

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Good. Mostly." Wanda glances at Vision.

Visioin takes her hand. "We have a location. And we are gathering ideas."

She nods. "And I need a dress."

Pietro almost comments that Jess loves to go shopping but thankfully stops himself before it comes out. "Perhaps Loki or Betsy could help you with that." He offers instead.

She gives him a stern look.

His eyes grow. "Or I could help if that is what you wish."

"I do, very much." She smiles sweetly.

"Okay. Then we can shop tomorrow if you wish."

She rushes over to tackle him in a hug. "You are the greatest brother."

An oomf escapes him when they collide. "Yes. I already know this."

"Oh really?"

"I have just agreed to shop with you. So yes, really." He smiles.

"Not hearing from some another sister?" She points her finger.

He grabs it. "You are my only sister. And I am happy to make this sacrifice for you."

Her eyebrows go up. "Sacrifice?"

He looks at her. "You know shopping is not something I enjoy."

"It is only for one dress." She pauses. "And maybe some candy."

Pietro perks up at the word candy. This makes Vision and Betsy exchange a look of amusement. "Then maybe not such a sacrifice." The brother says.

Wanda shakes her head. "Of course."

"You know me so well." He looks over to see that Alice is still playing with the Peep that is now deformed. 

"She needs to learn, still." Wanda chuckles.

"She is only a baby. She has much to learn." His brow furrows. "I sometimes wish she did not have to learn all of it."

"That is true." She frowns slightly. "But at least you can also teach her to react to them."

"Yes." He looks at his sister. "If she has your strength, I know she will be okay."

"She will be more than okay. She is her father's child."

Alice suddenly shrieks as her finger goes through the crushed peep.

"...so long as she remains clean."

Her father knows her well enough to have a baby wipe handy. He takes the Peep away and wipes her hands. "Here you go. All clean."

She calms, glad to be rid of the sticky thing. "Papa."

"Yes, Alice?" All of his attention is on her.

"'Nee." She informs him.

He looks around for her bunny. It's on the ground next to her. He picks it up and dusts him off. "Here is Nee, safe and sound." He hands the rabbit to her.

"Nee." She repeats with a smile, hugging it close.

"Sometimes I think she loves her bunny more than she loves me."

Wanda laughs. "I do not think this is the case."

Pietro shrugs and moves to be next to Betsy. "She was very excited about all of the bunnies for Easter."

"Not that papa encouraged it." Betsy winks, placing a hand on his knee.

"Maybe a little." He admits with a tilt of his head.

"I have photos for you." Betsy grins. "Lots of photos."

Vision smiles. "It is always nice to receive photos of Alice."

Wanda nods. "But always best in person."

"Of course. That's always the best way to enjoy a Maximoff." Betsy kisses Pietro's cheek.

He smiles widely. "Do you see why I love this woman?"

"It is only the other way we question." Wanda teases.

Betsy laughs. "Oh, me too, Wanda."

"I do not question." Pietro says. "I only enjoy and am grateful." He kisses her lightly.

She lightly pats his cheek. "And this is why you're the smartest man I've ever dated."

Pietro's eyes move to his sister, waiting for whatever scathing comeback she may have.

But she is clearly fighting very hard not to say anything. Her lips are pressed firmly together.

Betsy starts giggling, though. After all, she _is_ a mind reader.

Vision looks between the two women. "Clearly there is a joke we are not privy to."

"I was just imagining Betsy in a date with a monkey." Wanda giggles.

Pietro smiles. "So you think me smarter than a monkey. Thank you."

"Oh, I thought she meant you _were_ the monkey." Betsy jokes.

"So she says you are dating a monkey?" He looks at his sister and tries to act appalled. "Wanda, I will not let you disrespect my girlfriend like that."

Wanda shakes her head. "She was the one who gave it your hair."

He facepalms.

Vision finds the interaction interesting. "How do you know when the teasing is good natured and not meant cruelly?"

Wanda looks over to him. "Experience, and where it comes from. But even good intention can make someone unhappy, and you must stop if you see this."

"I understand. Communication is very complicated." He observes.

She moves closer to him. "But very rewarding."

"It can be." He smiles at her.

"Definitely." She touches his lips.

He kisses them softly.

'Love you.' She speaks silently.

'As I love you.'

"So when are we supposed to leave for Steve's for dinner?" Betsy has to interrupt before the couple get too couple-y."

Vision looks over. "Based on current traffic conditions, we should leave in 12 minutes."

Wanda grins and teases him. "Thank you, siri."

His response is to tickle her.

She laughs and squirms. "Stop. Stop." She finally catches his hands and tugs him into a kiss.

Pietro gets up. "I should make sure Alice has everything in her diaper bag. Betsy, would you like to help?"

"Nope." She smiles as she rises.

He shrugs. "Okay."

She takes his hand and walks with him.

"Have I told you hoe much I love you today?" Pietro asks her when they are alone.

"I don't think so." She tugs him close. "Better do it now to be sure."

"I would but you teased me so mercilessly." He pouts.

She sticks her hand into his back pockets. "You're a big boy, you can take it."

The corners of his mouth inch up. "I love you very much."

"I love you, too." She kisses his nose.

"I am very happy you do."

She nods. "Good. But right now we need to get going."

"Yes. Give me five seconds." He takes a kiss then runs off to get the diaper bag.

Betsy chuckles. She doubts he'll take that long.

He's back in 4. "That should be everything. Well except Alice herself."

"Did you remember a bib? We _will_ be eating."

With a magician's movements, he pulls a bib out of the bag and holds it up. It has the words 'I don't know how to put this, but in kind of a big deal'.

"Perfect." She chuckles. "Do we have a matching one for you?"

"I like to think I give off that feeling already." He winks at her.

She gives him a hug. "Keep trying, P."

"I will."

"Now let's go see your new parents and eat ourselves silly." She kisses his cheek.

He makes a happy sound. He mentally warns his sister that they are returning before going back into the room. "Ready?"

Wanda looks perfect as they enter and she's smoothing Vision's sweater.

Alice sees the diaper bag and knows they will be going. She reaches up to her father. "Papa. Papa."

"Such a smart girl." Betsy smiles and takes the diaper bag so he can pick her up.

Wanda tilts her head. "So this is where his brain is gone."

Pietro swats her arm before picking up his child. "Hold Nee tight. We do not want to lose him."

A wiggle of fingers attaches a little harness and leash so the toy will always be attached. Wanda winks at her niece. "I have you."

"Thank you, Aunt Wanda." Pietro says. "How wonderful." He leads the way to the SUV.

Betsy gives Wanda and Vision a wink as they get in.

The drive is fairly quiet and thankfully uneventful. They arrive at Steve and Loki's with Pietro grumbling about only one driver.

Wanda pats his shoulder then rushes to be the first to the door. She has many hugs to give.

Loki opens the door in a powder blue dress. In her arms is a little girl with big green eyes and blonde hair wearing a white dress with blue ribbons. "Hello, stranger."

"Mother. You have been missed." She hugs her tightly, though careful not to squish Sarah. "They look like sisters!"

"They do. Come in. Would you like to take her?"

"Yes." Wanda quickly has the baby in her arms. "You are so sweet. I do not believe Alice was ever so tiny."

Loki greets Vision and the others, paying special attention to Alice's rabbit. "How lovely to see you again, Mr Rabbit." This amuses Alice very much.

"And where is your husband hiding?" Betsy teases as she makes her way in.

"In the kitchen as usual." She closes the door. "Please have a seat. Or go bug Steve if you prefer."

Betsy opts to sit, though Wanda goes to bug Steve. She needs her hugs.

Loki offers drinks. She looks good but tired. "I have missed all of you so much."

"Has Sarah been hard on you?" Betsy asks gently.

There's a brave smile. "It's gotten better. But it was very difficult for a while."

She nods. "She looks good, very healthy. And feels happy."

Loki takes a relieved breath. "Oh good. And how are you?”

"Good. We're all good." She smiles at Pietro and Alice.

She turns to Vision. "And how is Wakanda?"

"Warm but welcoming." He replies. "Wanda enjoys her work, and I'm helping where I can."

"Did someone call?" Wanda peeks back in. Moments later she and Steve walk out with appetizers - deviled eggs and a shrimp ring

Pietro smiles widely. "I love coming here."

Steve laughs. "Dig in."

"Thank you." Pietro takes a few shrimp and starts eating. Loki chuckles and takes a deviled egg.

"You should see the food, Pietro." Wanda sits by Pietro with Sarah still in her arms.

"I can see it. I can see it enter my mouth on its way to my belly." He replies then makes a show of doing just that with a shrimp.

She nudges him. "I mean the rest. Father spoils us."

"Oh." He smiles widely. "Yes, he does. I've told him he should open a restaurant or one of those food trucks, but he doesn't listen.”

"I think he does to show love." She shrugs.

"One of the many ways." Loki assures them. "If you get tired of holding Sarah, let me know."

"I will not." Wanda assures her.

"Oh good, she's stolen our baby." Steve jokes.

"Don't worry, Starlight. I'm sure Wanda will give her back." Loki says.

Steve chuckles. "If not, I'll just have to kidnap Wanda."

"You should make that a team project." Loki suggests.

"Kidnap Wanda?"

Wanda laughs. "I do not need this, but thank you."

"Well kidnap someone." She shrugs. "You dislike the idea. This is why I should not be a teacher."

"It's not exactly a hero thing." Steve points out.

She looks at him a moment. "Oh. I see. I meant rescue someone."

Steve laughs. "Liberate is also a good word for it." He moves to kiss her head.

Pietro tells her that the only complaint he heard about her class was that the pranks were too tame.

"Well it was a strange group." It's her only excuse.

"It's really their own fault for not trying to push the assignments further." Steve shrugs.

Loki takes another egg. "I probably should have pushed them, but I was very pregnant."

"It's their loss." Steve shrugs. "They'll have to sign up another semester."

"Can I sign up?" Pietro asks.

"He could use it." Betsy teases.

"Steve needs to find a teacher first." Loki says.

He grins. "Or we can just give Carol all the work."

There's a flutter of jealousy. "If you wish." She turns to Wanda. "How was your flight in? Did you have any trouble with customs?"

Wanda shakes her head. "But Vision set off all the metal alarms."

Steve wraps an arm around Loki as she speaks, kissing her neck.

Vision nods. "The one good thing about my unique look is that it makes it easy to explain why that happens."

"It also makes him easy to find in crowds." Wanda smiles. "Not that I ever let go his hand."

Sarah stares at them. Her fist is in her mouth. It's at this point she decides she's had enough of strangers. Her hand moves to let a cry come out unobstructed.

Wanda rocks her, wrapping her in an emotional blanket of comfort. "Shush shush, little one."

She quiets a bit. But this isn't who she is used to, and she continues to whimper.

Steve comes over to pick her up. "It's okay, sweat pea, you're safe." He kisses her head.

The whimpers turn into gurgling sounds. She leans into her father, grabbing his shirt in her tiny hand.

"She's a daddy's girl. Which is good for a girl with two, even if one goes by mother." Steve winks at Loki.

Loki smiles. "I'm fairly certain she's a Steve Rogers girl."

Steve shrugs. "I don't know, there are definitely times only you will do. For her, I mean, not me."

Wanda giggles and peeks at Vision.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "So there are never times when only I will do for you?"

"Quite the opposite, love." Steve assures her. "That's a constant."

"Good answer." She strokes his arm.

"Just the truth."

Loki turns to Wanda. "Have you thought about children? Or do you plan to enjoy married life for a while first."

Wanda blushes, looking down. "We wish to wait, at least until we have settled somewhere."

"An excellent plan." Loki gives her a kind smile.

"Well, we are young and have many options." Her hazel-green eyes seek out Vision's this time. Like looking for confirmation.

He nods. "There is still so much I need to learn. And we want to be sure we have as loving a home as you have when we bring a child into it." The last he directs to their hosts.

"I doubt that'll be a problem for you two." Steve smiles then teases. "Assuming it's possible for anyone else to love as deeply as my Loki does."

A hint of a blush comes into her cheeks. "Is dinner soon, starlight?"

"Ready when you are, darling."

"Oh I'm ready. Sarah. Are you ready?"

"Gaa?"

Steve chuckles. "No solids yet, mommy. Couple more months."

"I was asking if she was ready to let me eat." Loki winks at him.

"Oh." He laughs. "I'll get her settled in her rocker, if you want to settle our guests?"

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek then asks their guests to follow her.

It takes a moment for the two babies to get settled but soon all the adults take their seats, too. Steve's done up a roast ham and scalloped potatoes, along with lovely spring asparagus, a plate of cut veggies, and hot cross buns as a side. They're done the old way without icing so they're spiced but not terribly sweet.

There are lots of compliments as everyone starts to eat. Then they fall into the silence that always comes when hunger is first being sated. Eventually realm begins again as they swap stories of their time in Wakanda. Pietro and Betsy ask questions and compare it to some of their travels.

Steve only seems to be half in the conversations, though. More of his focus seems to be, surprisingly, on Loki and not the baby.

It starts to make her feel self conscious. She continually looks at him then returns her focus to whomever is speaking.

He takes her hand when he finishes eating, indicating the attention is very much out of affection.

She squeezes it as Vision describes the vibranium mines.

"It sounds like you've come up with some pretty innovative techniques." But his mind is not there. He's even almost forgotten to get dessert until Wanda offers to grab at as she starts collecting plates. But Steve shakes his head. "I'll get it. It needs a few minutes anyway."

Wanda takes the chance to glance at Betsy and both exchange a soft giggle.

'What is going on?' Pietro mentally asks his girlfriend.

'Steve is distracted.' It's all she'll say as she rises to help Wanda with the dishes.

Loki furrows her brow. "Thank you, ladies. But you're our guests. You shouldn't do that." She gets up.

"We are family." Wanda assures her. "And you have a small one. Relax."

"You're both very sweet. Thank you."

As they get the dishes to the kitchen, they find they're just in time to help bring out dessert: chocolate lava cakes with raspberries. 

Pietro looks as though he is watching a beautiful naked woman coming over to seduce him. "Father, you have outdone yourself."

Steve chuckles. "Your mother requested chocolate, I had to find something amazing for her."

"You never disappoint." Loki replies with love.

Whipped cream is passed around for those who want it, and dessert is enjoyed by all.

Steve smiles warmly at Loki, leaning in to kiss her ear. "There's some extra in the fridge waiting to be baked next time you're hungry."

She smiles warmly. "Thank you, starlight." Her head rises to address everyone. "Shall we return to the living room?"

"Are there eggs to find?" Wanda jokes.

"No. Steve served them all as appetizers. Perhaps when the girls get older." She replies with a smile.

"I feel there will be many years of egg hunting here." Wanda goes to reclaim Sarah for a while. You'd think she'd missed her family horribly.

Sarah stares up at her. She seems more comfortable now.

Everyone makes their ways to the living room again, this time the babies are side by side, on the twins' laps.

Alice seems fascinated by the baby. She shows her her rabbit. "Nee."

Sarah reaches for it, tugging on the leg then letting go.

"Papa." She points at the baby.

"Yes I see. She is even smaller than you. Now you are the big one." He smiles at her.

Steve smiles at the two girls. "Lo', do you have your phone? I need about a thousand pictures."

She hands it over. "I need to get you an actual camera."

"My birthday's coming." He winks at her. His own phone is in the bedroom. He snaps several adorable pictures.

Wanda tilts her head to her fiance. "I think you really need to make an avengers only version of Facebook. Only accessible through JARVIS or FRIDAY. My life needs more baby pictures."

"I will set it up tonight." He promises.

"Maybe tomorrow?" She gives him a look.

He smiles. "Tomorrow then."

Steve gives Loki a wink. He definitely remembers Wanda being much shier on that front.

Loki leans against him. "Betsy, Pietro, have you had much interaction with Jennifer Walters since she's been at the facility?"

"We've done a few lunches. She's not terribly comfortable around me." Betsy admits. "But it's getting better."

"Same." Pietro says. "But Betsy has had more time with her. She is not comfortable with her powers yet."

Vision, his finger clasped in Sarah's hand, tilts his head. "I find her case very interesting."

"Have you seen her yet? Maybe you should? Bring her some Easter chocolate." Steve suggests.

"I have not had the pleasure." Vision confirms. "Perhaps tomorrow. After I create the social media account."

"I think that would be a good idea." Wanda agrees.

"Please send her my regards." Loki requests.

"Of course." She smiles.

There's a lull in the conversation filled with baby sounds. It brings smiles to their faces.

Betsy leans over to kiss Alice on the head. "You're doing so well. You'll be a great big sister one day."

Pietro smiles at her. "I should ask you to marry me soon then."

Betsy eyes widen. "Is that an informal proposal?"

"Yes. I promise the formal one will be much better." He tilts his head. "Assuming you wish for an official one."

She looks around the room. "Should I make him suffer?" After a moment she pulls him into a kiss. "I don't need it. Just you."

He kisses back. "I may not be very smart, but I am smart enough to know not to let you go."

Steve starts clapping, encouraging everyone else. "Congratulations."

Even Alice claps, something she is still trying to master.

Wanda tries to figure out how to hug her brother around the two babies. "I am very happy."

He smiles. "So am I. But we must get you married first."

"Maybe I need to take Betsy wedding dress shopping instead?" She jokes about it, but there's sadness too.

Pietro turns to his sister. "Not just yet. First you must have your day with Vision. Then Betsy and I will have ours."

She nods. "Thank you."

Betsy smiles. "My brother would never forgive me if he didn't get to take me anyway."

Pietro's eyes grow. "I should ask for his blessing."

"You're fine." She promises with a laugh. "You had it since we visited."

"Did I? Oh good."

"Yeah. Besides, I'm not mean like Wanda." She teases.

Pietro chuckles. "This proves you are already family. Otherwise Wanda would be very mad."

"I am simply plotting my revenge." Wanda sticks out her tongue.

Sarah copies, her little tongue also going out.

It amuses Vision. "She's mimicking you."

Wanda looks down. "You copying, Sarah?"

Sarah gives her a wide eyed stare.

"She stuck her tongue out like you did."

"Silly girl." Wanda kisses her head.

She scrunches her forehead and makes a happy little noise.

"So beautiful."

Steve smiles at Wanda's words. "Loki worked hard on her."

"Steve helped a little." Loki adds.

Wanda giggles

"If she starts to get fussy, it's because it's almost time for her to eat. Would anyone have a problem with me breastfeeding her here?"

Everyone says it's fine, though Wanda does blush a bit.

Noticing that, Loki makes a mental note to use a cloth to cover up. "Thank you. I've found it is a topic of passionate debate online. Seemed a bit odd to me, but then I remembered I'm not on Asgard."

"I think some people think they're living in my era." Steve sighs.

She shrugs. "Well this society places a large sexual context on breasts."

"Unfortunately true." Steve nods.

"We're looking at you, P." Betsy teases.

"Breasts are beautiful." He replies. "And I would not be against seeing them out in the world all the time."

"I would be against the look of your pants in this case." Wanda playfully covers her eyes.

Pietro rolls his. "I am not see easily excited."

"Unhuh." Wanda crosses her arms.

Betsy laughs. "She's got you."

Pietro looks at Vision. "A little help, soon to be brother in law?"

Vision only shrugs.

Steve chuckles. "If it's all the time, it won't be as special."

"Thank you, father." He looks at Alice. "Your grandfather is so smart."

She holds her bunny up for Pietro.

Steve chuckles. "What can I say? I'm inspired."

Pietro takes the bunny. "Thank you." He hands it back.

Sarah is starting to get fussy in Wanda's arms. Even sending an aura of comfort doesn't help.

Loki stands. "It must be dinner time. Come here, sweetheart." She takes Sarah and grabs a folded burp cloth from the coffee table. She sits back down next to Steve before unfastening her dress. Once Sarah is drinking, she covers herself with the thin towel.

"Babies know what they want." Steve shrugs, giving a half smile.

"They have such simple wants. Makes it easy to fulfill." Loki notes.

"We could learn from them." Betsy muses.

"Is that what you love me?" Pietro asks. "Because I have simple needs?"

"It's one reason." She chuckles and kisses his cheek.

He grins.

Wanda shakes her head. "And here I thought the opposite was most attractive."

"I think so." Steve chuckles. "But everyone has their own tastes."

"Indeed they do." Loki checks every so often to see if Sarah is done.

Steve smiles over at her. "I'm told I have a taste for mischief."

"Father." Wanda groans. But, in truth, she's missed it.

"It's a good thing, too, since I have a taste for righteousness." Loki returns.

That gets more groans.

"It might be time to go soon." Betsy laughs.

"Tough audience." Loki says. "Please feel free to change the topic."

"Well I, for one, am intrigued to know about what's going on with Bucky's book. It was all over TV and online for a bit. But now nothing." Betsy leans in.

Steve shakes his head. "He's still talking to publishers, that I know. No story."

"Apparently he's getting caught up on fan mail." Loki says. "That's all I've heard. I offered to help setting up a funding campaign, but I haven't heard back." She shrugs.

"It wasn't really a thing in our day." Steve reminds her. "It feels like asking for a hand out, which was frowned upon."

"It's not a handout. It's a preorder." Loki explains. "And if they give more, then they can get extras. A signed book. A reading for friends and family. It's a transaction, not charity."

"You need to explain it to him, you're much better than me." Steve smiles.

"I'm sure Carol already has."

"Hopefully."

"He just needs to do it his way. Like you, father." Wanda assures him.

Pietro nods. "If Carol cannot convince him, then no one can."

Steve sighs. "Yeah. I hate that he's in this situation because of me, though."

Loki gives him a look. "If it wasn't for you, he'd still be a brainwashed assassin."

"But that doesn't mean his entire existence is negated and unimportant except as an extension of mine." Steve points out.

"Of course not. But neither can you blame yourself for other people's wants. If it wasn't you, then they'd want it to be about Carol." Loki notices milk trickling out of Sarah's mouth. She pulls the baby away. Keeping herself as covered as she can, she hands the baby to Steve.

Steve takes her, going straight to burping mode. "But that's part of what makes his story so amazing. Why people are attracted to _him_."

"Pop culture can be pretty stupid." Betsy reminds them gently.

Loki concentrates on tidying herself up. "I'm sure it'll work out."

"I really hope so." Steve rubs Sarah's back. He's rewarded with a tiny burp. "That's my girl."

Wanda chuckles. "This is not what we tell Pietro when he burps."

"Well I am not a girl." Her brother reasons.

She flicks her fingers at him.

"Nor is he a baby." Vision adds. "I've found there are many behaviors that are celebrated or seen as cute in children that would be chastised if seen an an adult."

"This is true." Wanda considers. "I do not know why."

"Probably because they're cute." Loki wipes Sarah's mouth. "She'll need to be changed soon."

"I've got it." Steve promises.

"Thank you, starlight."

"Bedtime probably pretty soon, too." Steve points out. 

"For Alice, too." Pietro says.

"I love how all our lives are suddenly on their schedules." Betsy laughs.

"I can create another crib for Alice if you would like to stay longer." Loki offers.

She shakes her head. "Ours usually sleeps through the night, yours doesn't. You need to steal all the sleep you can."

"I am so looking forward to Sarah sleeping through the night."

Wanda grins. "I feel this will not be a problem for us."

"No?" Loki gives her a look. "It's not only babies who can keep us up."

"Vision does not require sleep." She reminds them, pointing at her fiance. "He simply indulges me with cuddles."

He nods. "I will be able to take care of our future children through the night while their beautiful mother sleeps."

"I am the luckiest woman in the world." Wanda blows him a kiss.

"So it would seem." Loki puts a hand on Steve's knee.

Steve leans in, speaking softly. "That's just because I'm a man right now."

Loki can't help but smile. "Wanda, just keep in mind if you breastfeed you may still need to wake up during the night."

"I plan to use one of those pump things, make bottles." Wanda shakes her head. "Though, if it is needed, it will not be so terrible. If seeing my brother and you is indication."

"There were times I didn't think I could do it anymore." Loki admits.

"But you have. You are inspiration to me in all your strength." Wanda smiles at her. "Whether having babies or making father listen. I know it is never easy."

Steve chuckles.

"There are better people to look up to, Wanda. But I thank you." She smiles. "I hear your wedding is to take place at the Sanctum Sanctorum. I must admit, I'm rather jealous."

"Well, it is thanks to you that I met this great teacher. And he was so kind to let us use his incredible home. We had been thinking maybe gardens at first, but I thought a place that gave the sense of wonder such as I get each time I see Vision might be more appropriate." Wanda's eyes turn to her fiance.

He smiles back at her with complete love.

Alice interrupts the moment as she dozes off and nearly falls forward, having to be caught by her father.

"Uh-oh." Steve chuckles. "Maybe it's time."

Pietro carefully puts her into her carrier. "It has been a busy day with many new experiences. I would be tired, too."

"Think we should take her home?" Betsy asks.

"I think so. Can I help clean the kitchen first?" He offers to his hosts.

"You're our guests." Steve shakes his head.

Wanda pouts a bit, then goes to hug their adoptive parents. "I will visit again before we leave. I have missed you so."

Hugs are exchanged all around. Even Vision hugs. And then the house is quiet again. "If you take care of your daughter, I'll take care of the kitchen." Loki suggests.

"You sure?" Steve asks, even as she's begun to drift off against his shoulder.

"I'm positive." She kisses his temple.

He smiles. "Alright. I don't think this will take long."

"Then I expect you to be waiting for me in bed by the time I head up." She saunters out of the room.

Steve chuckles as he takes Sarah up.

She fusses a little as he takes off her dress. But she calms down again once she has a clean diaper on. It's much easier to get her pajama on. It has a moon and some stars embroidered on it. In her crib, it only takes one verse of a song before she falls asleep.

He gives her tummy a little rub then heads to his bedroom, getting ready for sleep.

Loki joins him a few minutes later. She wraps herself around him, pressing herself against his back. "I love you, starlight."

"And I love you, night sky." He puts his hands over hers, frowning slightly. "Mental health check?"

"Tired. Just tired. You?"

"A bit worried, honestly." He turns to face her. "Did you really mean it when you said I had to find another teacher? Am I dragging you too much into me things? Not letting you be you?"

"I did mean it. But it's not because of you dragging me into anything." She strokes his cheek. "I chose not to become an Avenger. Teaching that class, it felt like, I don't know." She shrugs as her hand drops. "Or maybe it did feel like dragging. Or maybe it's because I wasn't myself. I don't know. I just felt like I didn't teach them anything."

He pushes some hair behind her ear. "None of my teachers were avengers. I learned from scientists, politicians, chorus girls. Those young people got to learn from your experience, ask questions that were answered as only you could. They are very lucky."

She shrugs and begins to undress. "Well I have Sarah and my job now. I don't exactly have time." She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and quickly walks out to get some pajamas.

"It'll be a loss, for sure. But you need to do what's right for you." He follows. "And me. You need to do me."

Loki pulls down on her t-shirt and looks at him. "Do you, or do what's right for you?"

"The first. The second is my job."

"And just how does one 'do' Steve Rogers?" There's a hint of a smile on her lips. "And does it have anything to do with how you were looking at me during dinner?"

"Maybe." He blushes and looks down, reminding him he's still naked. It only makes him blush more.

"Maybe? Is that all the explanation I get?" She tsks at him. "You can do better than that, Captain."

"Sometimes I just start thinking how lucky I am to have you. How I'm one of the few people in all of history to be married to both the man and woman of my dreams. How gorgeous you are, either way. And how sexy you are, how your clever mind pulls me in, how your playful ways keep me guessing. It's a little scary."

She steps closer and lifts his chin. "I'm just as lucky to have you."

He pulls her into a warm hug. "I love you so much. I just always want you to know that."

"I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You're never allowed to leave." He tells her sincerely.

"I never will." She kisses his ear then his neck. "I am yours. Yours alone." Her hand strokes down his back.

"Good." He kisses her head. The world may see Captain America as confident and unwavering, but this is the truth he sees. The shy and scared man who simply never was or ir enough. The man who needs this reassurance.

It's the thing they have in common, this need to prove themselves, to win the affection that needed to be earned from everyone but their mothers. Loki kisses him slowly then gently teases him. "You're better than any moose."

That makes him chuckle. "Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome. I'm sure." She kisses him again. This time there's a need to it.

He returns it, then slowly pulls back. "Don't take this wrong, but sometimes at times like this I miss male you. I know you're no less strong but there's something in that physicality that helps me feel it. Is that dumb? That I just want to bury myself in your strong chest and know everything is good?"

"No. I miss the male me, too. People take me more seriously as a man."

"Well, that's just a society problem." Steve sighs, and puts his head on her shoulder. "Don't think for even one second that I'm not completely grateful."

"I know you are."

He strokes her cheek. "You are amazing. And unendingly gorgeous."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He laughs and does just that.

Loki deepens that kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He lifts her, pressing her against the nearest wall as it continues.

Her legs wrap around him. And now she wishes she hadn't put any clothes back on. She can feel her breasts leaking a bit as he presses against her.

His lips move down her chin and to her throat. There are murmurs between kisses, loving nothings as he claims her.

Loki revels in it, loving every moment.

"Mmn. Now how will I undress you without letting go?"

"Magic?"

"Well, I can't exactly do that." He teases with a kiss to her jaw.

"Are you certain? Try. Just give it a tug." She instructs.

He plays along and tugs at her shirt.

It appears to pass through her body and hangs limp in his hand.

"Wow, I'm pretty impressive." He chuckles.

"All that practice is really paying off."

"If only I could make a condom magically appear." He grins and returns to his kisses, leaving some long sucking bruises on her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm. Perhaps you can call them over."

"Maybe." He mumbles between kisses. But his mouth is busy, and his hands aren't just holding her up, but caressing her firm ass and thighs.

Loki decides to forego the game and uses her own magic to summon the condoms over to her. She presses the box to his chest. "Here."

Steve laughs against her skin. "Impatient?"

"No. Just enjoying our current position. I don't want to change it just yet." Loki supplies.

"Think you can help me out. Not sure it's safe to let you go." He nips her chin. "At least not with both hands."

She takes a condom from the box. The box gets tossed onto the bed. The condom in her hand gets opened with the help of her teeth. She looks down. "We'll need a little distance between us."

"Damn." But he manages to pull back a bit while keeping her up.

His arm muscles bulge a bit as he now has to hold up all her weight. She works quickly to place the condom on him. "There." She grabs his shoulders again.

He pushes back against her, pushing her into the wall. "Thank you." His mouth finds her neck again and his fingers search for her slit.

When he finds it, it's damp with need. It gets wetter the more his fingers explore. "Steve." She moans.

"I'm here." He sucks at her neck as he pushes in.

Her mouth opens as she exhales, a small groan mingled with it. "You're amazing."

"I love you." He returns as he begins his slow rhythm.

She moves with him, helping to get him deeper. "The way you were looking at me during dinner...If we hadn't had guests, I would have taken you on the table."

"Jesus. Don't say things like that." Steve groans.

"No? Why not?"

"Because I want you more."

"And that's bad?" She asks it so innocently.

"I'd rather not crush you, but if you're so insistent..." And he begins to thrust harder.

She moans in satisfaction. The she kisses him, biting his lip and sucking on it.

He works hard to please her, fingers biting into her ass.

If the sounds she's making is any indication, he's succeeding. She shifts slightly. One of her legs drops lower. She moans at the change it brings. "Yes. There."

He makes sure to continue that movement. He groans loudly. It's difficult for him to hold back and he hopes she's done soon.

She starts to tremble, a very good sign. Soon after she clings to him with a cry, fingernails diging into his skin. "Yes. Steve."

It's seconds later that he's filling the condom and groaning from both pleasure and relief.

Loki kisses him slowly. "You're the best lover I've ever had."

"Thanks. I think." He finally lowers Loki back to her own feet.

She's a little wobbly. "You think?"

"Not sure I like you thinking about others when we're being intimate." He tells her, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I wasn't. That's the thing, you see. When I'm intimate with you, I can think of nothing else."

His fingers move up her arm. "Then I'm truly flattered."

"You should be." She leans against him. A plan starts formulating in her mind. It's a small plan. An intimate plan. But it makes her smile. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Just a half day." He frowns.

"Which half?" She hopes he says the afternoon.

"Doesn't matter. Do you have a preference?"

"Would you mind going in the afternoon? You know how much I hate mornings." She gives a little pout.

He strokes her chin. "Never an issue, love."

"Wonderful. Then we can sleep in." She kisses his chin before letting him go. After grabbing her clothes, she heads for the bathroom. When she comes back out, she calls for her kits. "Ink. Smudge. It's bed time."

Steve chuckles. After a moment to clean up, he joins them in bed.

She snuggles against him, head on his broad chest. "I love my life."

"And I." Steve replies. "I love my wife."

"I love my husband." His warmth, the warmth of the two cats, and the baby breaths coming from the monitor all make her feel secure and happy, happier than she's ever felt in her life.


	266. call out all my best qualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue studies human revolutions. Jess makes America an offer. Then she finds the spot for her tree. Loki surprises Steve. Carol brings coffee for Karen. Matt is reproached by a friend. The Barnes twins are excited about books. Nightmares lead to further closeness between Matt and Jess.

Rogue's fingers race over the computer screen as she studies an article on civil liberties. Its a topic she feels especially important to mutants.

Gambit rests his ass against the table she's at. He places one of the two bowls of ice cream on the table in front of her. "What 'cha readin', chére?" He begins to eat his.

She looks up at him. "You wouldn't like it."

"Try me." The way he says it could have so many meanings. It doesn't help that he then sticks a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"It involves history." She crosses her arms.

"I like history." He licks some ice cream off his spoon. "I brought that for you." He gestures to the untouched bowl in front of her.

She takes the bowl, lifting the spoon. "Even the kind not about you?"

"Yes, chêre. Even the kind not about me. Though it helps if there are jewels or cash involved."

She spoons some ice cream into her mouth, giving him an incredulous look.

"So you gonna tell me what you're readin' about or what?" He asks almost gently.

"I'm reading about the history of different civil rights movements. This one's about black suffragettes."

"Oh yeah? Did they get themselves arrested like the white ones?" He asks, showing he has some knowledge.

"Way more."

"Huh. So what's the thing you found most surprising?" He asks before scooping more ice cream into his mouth.

"Wish I could say it was how long they had to wait after white women." She sighs.

"How long was that?"

"Too long." Rogue shakes her head. "Even when it was legal, they were kept away or discouraged. Even today."

He looks at her a moment. "Why you learning about this, Rogue? Hopin' to find a way to win mutants our rights?"

"Maybe."

"At least we got our powers to help us."

She shakes her head. "What you can do doesn't matter. It's how you do it."

"With respect, I think what you can do does matter."

"Tell that to Bucky." She tilts her head.

He acknowledges that with a tilt of his head. "Alright, then it's both. I can try to fly all day long, but no matter which side I'm on, I can't do it."

"But flying never changes the law. And that's what needs to happen."

"The only thing that changes the law is money." Gambt says in a world-weary way. "Hell, the only thing that changes anything is money nowadays."

Rogue shakes her head stubbornly. "We can't let it be like that. We're better than that. Humans are more advanced than that."

"Then you're hangin' out with better humans than I do." He says simply as he scrapes the last of his ice cream out of the bow.

"I need to believe things can get better." She looks up at him. "Or would you prefer hiding?"

"I never like hiding unless I'm about to steal somethin'."

"Well, Jess Drew once told me that recognizing a shifty action is the first step in correcting it. And Carol always tells me I can't just want a better future, I have to demand it." She shuts the book and rests her arms on it. "But I don't want to make a move without knowledge."

Gambit looks at her as though seeing her for the first time. "What kind of move are you lookin' to make?"

She rubs her neck. "Don't know, that's why I'm hitting the books. I'm trying ta figure out what's worked."

"Okay. Then let's start this way." His eyes see into her. "What are you lookin' to change?"

"How people like us are treated. We're still human, after all."

"Now we're gettin' somewhere. But you need to be more specific." He places his empty bowl on the table and reaches out. He takes her gloves hand in his. "What don't you like about how we're treated now?"

She furrows her brows. "Well the while Sokovia Accord thing sucked. And I don't like how many people I know who've been experimented on against their will. And being treated like some sort of monster for something you can't help is awful. I hate how most of us have to hide our abilities. People like Kurt don't even get that. My own daddy, well... No, it's not right. People should be allowed to live freely so long as they're not breaking laws."

He does his best to sort through all that. "Well you ain't gonna make people not be scared of us." He caresses her fingers. "And they're right to be. We're dangerous. They just forget they're dangerous, too, and that putting us in cages will only make us more dangerous."

"Again, danger comes with intention." She drums her fingers on the table.

"Not always, chêre. That's why manslaughter exists." It's not exactly seductive talk, but he's quickly falling out of the mood. Besides, its not like they can do much in that area.

She shakes her head. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry." He watches her a moment. "How can I help your crusade?"

"I still need to decide if this is going to be a crusade at all."

He isn't surprised. If he knows anything about Rogue, it's that she doesn't decide things quickly. But when she does, it'll take an army to make her change her mind. "Well, when you decide, you let me know." He stands and takes his bowl.

She smiles at him warmly. "Of course. I ain't going anywhere if you're not coming with."

"Dang it, girl. When you look at me like that, I just wanna kiss you." Instead he kisses the palm of her gloved hand.

"You'll just haveta cozy up to a scientist and see if they can't invent some kinda rubber lips." It's half tease.

"Kurt's the one with the scientists. I'll ask him to. Or maybe I'll ask Beast."

Rogue chuckles. "Is that all it takes to motivate you?"

"I'm a simple man with simple tastes - Love, money, adventure, good food."

"Unhuh." She pokes his nose.

"Don't you believe me?" He asks it with that false innocence that makes someone want to believe it's real.

But she isn't fooled. "Not for a moment." She kisses two gloved fingers and touches them to his lips.

He kisses them in turn. Then he grins. "So you think I'm complicated."

"Must be. I ain't got you completely figured yet."

"Didn't used to be before you. You must have some kinda voodoo beyond your mutant powers." He tells her. It's the only explanation he can think of.

She chuckles. "Maybe you just didn't see it?"

He slowly shakes his head. "Nope. I was happy stealin' and lovin'. Didn't need much more."

She shakes her head too. "You wasn't lovin'. Not really."

"You're right there."

"I understand a little of being alone." She shrugs.

He pulls her into a hug, making sure he doesn't touch her skin. "You're not alone anymore, chêre."

"I know. I'm glad." Her fingers curl into the small of his back.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Fingernails tap not on computer keys, but on the wooden desk. It's been hard to focus. Anxiety, Jess knows, coupled with lack of sleep. Doc S tells her the renewed vigour and frequency of her nightmares are likely due to finally facing her emotions now that those who've hurt her can't get to her anymore. It's a reason, sure, but it doesn't stop her waking up gasping like her chest has been crushed. Added to her nighttime activities, she can't be getting more than four hours a night now. Or none at all, like last night.

The front door opens. "Ola? Anyone here? I'm looking for a kick ass detective." America walks over to the office and smiles at Jess. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find one."

"Jones is about eight blocks south?" Jess offers, putting her chin in her hand.

"Jones? Too metal." She takes a seat. "Also not Carol's BFF."

"AKA you expect to get my services free."

"AKA if anyone was gonna help me pull off a wedding reception for her, it'd be you." She moves a piece of hair behind her ear. "Babydoll and I were babysitting when we overheard them talking about never having one. Do those two do everything in reverse?"

"They just might, you know?" Jess chuckles.

"Yeah. Anyway, I just thought it might be nice to have a small get together for them." She shrugs. "Stupid idea?"

She frowns as she considers. "It might be a bit weird, since they've already been together almost two years. But Carol does love a party."

"Yeah. You're right. Forget I said anything." She picks up a business card and looks at it.

"It's not a terrible thought, just kind of weird, you know? Which Carol does in spades." Jess definitely feels she needs sleep if she's encouraging this.

"Nah. Forget it. Babydoll thought it was weird, too. She'll be happy you agreed." America puts the business card back. "Is glasses here?" She looks over at the other office.

"He walked here with me, so he must be. He didn't say anything about going out." She leans in. "And it's Mr glasses to you."

America smiles just a little. "Mr Glasses must be ignoring me. Or hoping I'm a paying customer."

Jess shrugs. "He might not have noticed you come in if he was particularly focused on something. Or maybe thought you were here just for me since there was no knock on his door."

"Right. Hey, are you gonna train us on anything? Rogue said you trained her."

"I haven't been asked to." She raises an eyebrow. "Did you need me to? Is Carol not doing well by you?"

She looks almost amused. "You two got like totally different skill sets. You know that, right?"

Jess waves a hand. "Punching is punching."

"Yeah. And I know how to punch. It's the spy shit I don't know." She shrugs and stands. "I wouldn't be any good at it anyway."

"Your manipulation isn't bad." Jess smiles. "Get clearance from Maria and you can come intern for me."

"Yeah?" She smiles. "Cool. Thanks." Suddenly there's a lot of barking, and Mae comes running up to her. "Hey there, Mr Yapper." She bends down so he can smell her.

"Sorry." Matt says as he walks in. "He got away from me."

"Don't sweat it."

"He's honestly the best part of everyone's day." Jess moves to kneel by the dog and give him some rough scratching to his head.

"Jess, when you have a moment, we have a new client If like to discuss with you."

"Of course." She smiles at America. "Mind playing with my puppy a minute?"

America smiles. "Not at all." She picks him up, letting him lick her face as she carries him into the reception area.

Jess closes the door and takes a breath as she turns to Matt. "Did I say something stupid?"

"No. Not at all." He tells her. "I really do want to talk about a client. I was just filing a restraining order for her. I was hoping you could check if her stalker is a danger to her or not."

"Oh, of course." She moves closer, fixing his tie. "With that timing, I though you were going to yell at me for suggesting America take an internship if she wants to learn the business."

He sneaks a kiss. "I think that's a great idea."

She sighs in relief, resting her forehead against his. "Yeah? Good."

Eyes focused not quite on her, his brow furrows. "Am I that judgmental?"

"I'm that insecure." She takes his hand.

"Don't be. If you want an intern, that's your decision. Not mine."

"I know, I'm just..." She fades, shaking her head. She'd really like the past to stop shaping her present.

He pulls her into a hug. "Maybe we can convince her to be our part time receptionist."

She chuckles a little. "A girl like that would hate it."

"Oh well. It was worth a shot." He kisses her head. "Okay. I'm going back to my office now."

"But then you're so far away." She teases gently.

"I think you'll live." He opens the door. "She's all yours."

Jess sighs, and leans against the door. "Come on back, kiddo."

America brings Mae back in. "Everything good?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see if I could do a background check for him, after giving me details of the case." She explains.

"Cool. I should let you work then." America hands Mae over.

Jess nods. "But you be sure to get that permission, huh? If you work out well, it could turn into a part time job thing. At least until you make full Avenger."

"I definitely will. Thanks, Jess." America hugs her then leaves. She texts Babydoll as soon as she's out the door.

Jess shakes her head and falls onto one of the couches in the waiting room. "Kids." Maedhros comes over to put his head in her lap.

"Is she a kid?" Matt asks from his office.

"Younger than I was when I woke up." She leans so she can look in. "No Lina or Becky, though."

His head rises. "Is she your first mentee?"

She slowly gets up, walking over to sit against his desk. "Unless you count Carol or my few classes with Rogue."

"Carol is your best friend. Rogue was your student. This is different."

"If you say so." She picks up a pen, twisting it in her fingers.

"I say so." His voice has that quiet certainty that feels so secure.

Her free hand reaches for his cheek. "It'll be good for me, right?"

His hand goes over hers. "I think so."

"But not as good as you?" She smiles and leans in to steal a kiss.

"Better." He replies sincerely.

"Lies." She rubs his chin. "You're everything to me."

"I don't want to be everything. I want to be a super important thing but not everything."

She smiles. "Of course, jaa. Bad turn of phrase."

"Glad to hear it." He kisses her softly.

"I think you need a lunch break." She murmurs and tugs him into a deeper kiss. He makes no complaint. In fact, he kisses her passionately. She purrs against his mouth, inviting his hand along her leg and under her skirt.

He keeps an ear to the outside. He wouldn't want a potential client walking in on them. Jess couldn't care less. She craves the comfort of his closeness to push out her dark thoughts. "My Matthew."

He whispers in her ear. "So possessive."

"Damn straight." She tugs lightly on his hair and licks his cheek. "I worked hard to win you, I plan to ensure you know you're wanted."

"I know." He assures her.

Her teeth lightly tug at his earlobe. "I want you. With me, always."

He lifts her and places her on his desk. "You make it hard to concentrate."

"I told you to take a break." She pulls him closer by his tie.

Mae comes in and barks to get their attention.

Jess groans. "Not now, baby. Go find your dinosaur."

Matt kisses her neck as the dog softly whines. 

"Mae, can it wait? No... Matt he's making those eyes at me."

He sighs. "You better pay attention to him then." He steps back. "I'll get lunch while you play. There's a hot dog cart on the corner. Want your usual?"

"Yeah. Come on, you. Is it food time?" She slides off the desk and Mae races for his bowl.

Matt makes sure he has his wallet before putting on his sunglasses and extending his stick. Then he heads out. The sun feels warm on his skin as he makes his way to the hot dog stand. He gets two and drinks. They drinks go into a bag to make it easier to carry. Then he returns to the office, the office he used to share with Foggy, the office he now shares with Jess. "Food's here."

"You're so good to me." She leaves Maedhros gnawing on a pig's ear, his reward for eating his lunch so neatly.

"I do my best." He demands a kiss before giving her one of the hot dogs.

As she takes it, she chuckles. "This is one of the few times I mourn your ability to enjoy visual innuendo."

"Fellatio joke?"

"You know it."

"I wish I could say I was surprised."

"You like when I take your long, hot meat and wrap my mouth around it." She teases with a bump.

Matt slowly shakes his head. "You are terrible."

"It's why you love me." She takes a big bite.

"One of many reasons." He assures her.

After a moment. "I know. How are we doing?"

"We as in us or we as in me?" He wonders.

"I meant the first." She clarifies. "I was planning to move to the second after."

"As far as I'm concerned, we're fine. Maybe the best we've ever been." He can't help but wonder if she feels the same.

She nods. "And we'll keep getting better. How about my Matthew? Any regrets about throwing in everything with me? Any wishes? Getting sick of me staying up late and getting up early?"

"About throwing in with you? No, no regrets." It's hard sometimes without the release being the devil used to give him. But they've talked about it before here and there. He tries not to dwell on it. And he's glad she stays out late so she doesn't witness him with a pillow over his head and loud music in his ears to drown out the sounds of the city. "You?"

"I've finally found home." She reaches for his hand. "I feel safe. Doc says that's why all my emotional baggage is try to unpack on me."

His thumb strokes her knuckle softly. "Well we'll just unpack it first. Wanna leave early today? We can go to the garden. Everything is blooming." He smiles softly.

"I'd really like that. It's so nice there, you must be proud." She leans in.

"I am. I just need to finish one motion, then we can go."

"Maybe." She pauses. "We can decide a spot for my tree? I can pick it up on the weekend."

His face lights up ever so subtly. "That's a great idea."

"I want it near where there would be children."

"Of course." He lets go of her hand so that he can give her a one-armed hug.

She rests against him. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome."

That seems to set her giggling. "You're so stoic, sometimes."

He chuckles a bit. "Sorry? I blame lawyer training."

"It's adorable. Or maybe I'm just madly in love."

"It's probably that."

"Must be, since you're an asshole without a single redeeming feature." She teases, her finger sliding over his chest.

"And yet you still fell in love with me." He finishes his hotdog.

She shrugs. "I _am_ a heartless spy bitch."

"Not heartless. Never heartless." He tells her. "Despite what you portray to the world."

"You sure? I think you've stolen it completely." She kisses his cheek.

"You have mine in its place."

"Well, that explains it." She pats his chest. "Go finish. I'll clean up."

"Okay." He kisses her before heading to his office.

She watches that perfect ass move away and doesn't move until it's out of sight. Then she tidies up their lunch and the office for the day, the last bite of her hot dog is given to a very hungry puppy who swears he hasn't eaten all week. (lies)

It takes a good hour before Matt comes out again. He has his messenger bag and walking stick. "Ready when you and Mae are."

"Just getting our leash on." She gives Mae a rub as she stands and holds out her hand.

He takes it. The walk to the park doesn't take long. He can smell it before they get there, lush and blooming from fertilizer and fresh turned earth.

There's only a few people working the lots right now, being the middle of a weekday, but it's almost nicer for the privacy. "We should've had lunch out here."

"Mmm. Next time."

"Try not to 'next time' our lives away." It comes out as an afterthought as she kneels to smell some crocuses.

"I promise." He says it softly.

She picks a crocus and gives it to him. "Violet, jaa. The most beautiful violet."

"Thank you." He brings it to his nose even though he can smell it just fine without doing that.

"Brings out your eyes." She teases lightly before allowing Mae to tug her further down the path.

Matt walks more slowly, enjoying the sounds around him. He catches up to them where they've stopped, a back corner lot a bit too shady for a vegetable garden. Mae is sniffing about as Jess runs her fingers in the dirt.

"Is this the spot?" He asks quietly.

She looks up. "I think so."

He stands still for a moment taking in the atmosphere. "It's a good spot."

"Yeah?" She looks up at him, noticing a butterfly just miss his head. She smiles.

"Yeah." Hands resting on the top of his stick, he smiles softly. Her face is reflected in the red lenses of his glasses. "Mae certainly seems to like it."

"Mae likes everything." She reminds him, then calls the puppy over for a cuddle.

Maehdros finishes peeing on a bush then runs over.

"What do you think? Good home for your sisters?" She holds him close and kisses his head.

"I'd say that's a yes." Matt translates the wagging tail.

"Now I have to find the perfect tree."

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you will."

She presses her cheek against his fingers. "Enough sitting around. Let's keep going." She rises.

"You got it, noodle." He takes her arm again. They walk around as she describes the people and plants around them. It's a perfect afternoon.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki dims the lights and puts on some soft music. Dinner from their favorite supper club is on the dining table. Ink and Smudge are fed and sleeping by the window. Sarah is in her arms dressed in a onesie with a kitty playing saxophone on it. "Now all we need is your father."

The door opens and shuts quietly as Steve comes in. He places his laptop on the living room table and stretches. "You home, Lo?"

She comes out in a green silk wrap dress. Her lips are burgundy, and her eyes are smokey. "Welcome to Chez Rogers." She says Rogers in a very French accent. "This is our hostess Sarah." The baby is already reaching out for her father.

"You are just too much." He informs her as he takes Sarah and a kiss.

"We wanted to do something special for you." She kisses him. "Dinner is on the table if you'd care to follow me." 

She doesn't yet have the figure from before the baby, but her curves are all appealing. And as she leads the way, Steve can't help but watch her ass. He has to shake his head to remind himself to follow. "What's mother done, huh Sarah?" He moves slowly.

It's a candlelit dinner of steak and asparagus and risotto. There's also salad and bread. The playpen against the wall has a sign that says 'Hostess Station'. "As you can see, we were expecting you. If you wouldn't mind putting Miss Sarah in her station, we can move on to the very important matter of feeding you."

"The sign is the best part." Steve chuckles as he sets Sarah down then joins his spouse. "You look. Wow."

She smiles. "Thank you." She tugs him into her arms. "It's been a long while since we've been dancing. And I thought since we can't go to the supper club, I'd bring the supper club here." She looks into his eyes before kissing him.

He gently runs his hands down her sides. "You always spoil me so much."

"You deserve it. Besides, I felt like dressing up." She winks at him. "Hungry?"

"Always." He gives her a twirl.

It makes her smile. "Alright, twinkle toes. Save the dancing for after." They sit and eat. Amazingly, Sarah lets them eat. She's too busy staring at the cats. She rarely gets to see them so close without her mother being there.

"So how was your day? You, not Sarah." Steve clarifies. He's staring right at Loki.

"Well, after you left, I was very busy. Mostly with getting this together. But also with fielding interview requests. Did you know magazines are saying they'll pay $3,000 for a picture of us with Sarah?"

"Tony told me after her birth to hold out for ten." Steve laughs. "Whatever you want."

"I'd rather do it for free, just post it on social media." She shrugs. "Although something could be said for giving the money to charity."

"We could post it on social media and donate our own money to charity." Steve offers. "Our daughter is not a commodity and she's not for sale."

"Or I could keep teasing them with my pictures of her fingers and toes." She's posted one of her eye, too.

Steve laughs. "Those are pretty amazing."

"They've gotten a good response." She begins to eat.

Steve is also happy to enjoy his meal. Loki put in a lot of effort, so he's going to enjoy it.

The music with a little help from Sarah fills the silence as they eat. When they're done, Loki stands and offers Steve her hand.

He's happy to take it, to pull her close.

"And now my favorite part." She tells him as she begins to sway to the music. With a jerk of her head, the table moves to the wall to give them room to dance. The chandelier turns into a dance ball. (The lights from it mesmerize Sarah.)

"Jesus. Look at you go. Have I left you in the house too long?" Steve laughs.

She nods. "I only leave to run errands and go to the support group." It may be a slight exaggeration, but only slight.

He shakes his head. "You're allowed to go out when I'm here."

"I know. And I do. But it's hard for me to tear myself away from you." Her palm rests against his chest. "My gorgeous husband."

"Stop it." Steve's hand closes over hers.

"Stop what? Adoring you?" She shakes her head. "Not possible."

"The flattery. Too much."

"Ah. You're right. No one would ever believe I find you attractive." She teases. "I mean, you're not bad, but you're no King T'Challa."

He groans. "Would you like a trip to Wakanda?"

"Not if I have to fly commercial." She places a hand on his shoulder.

"Without even special meal requests." He assures her.

Loki groans. "He's not worth it."

"What if it was for me?"

"For you?" Her eyebrows rise. "Well we've already established you aren't as handsome as T'Challa." The backs of her fingers stroke his cheek. "You and Sarah are the only people I'd do it for."

He smiles softly. "I knew that already."

"Did you? Then why ask?"

"Wanted to check if you did." He teases.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

He grins.

Green eyes narrow. "I'm beginning to think you may not deserve this."

"But I love you." He pulls her close.

"Good." She kisses him.

He strokes her cheek. "Think Sarah will go down easy tonight?"

"I hope so."

"That's a hard no, then?" Steve chuckles and kisses her again.

"I think if you sing to her she will." Loki counters.

"I guess I could do that. For you."

"That's very kind of you. I'll have to be sure to show you my appreciation."

"Will it involve cuddles? I love cuddles." Steve smiles.

"Lots of cuddles." She assures him in a breathy voice. "From me _and_ the cats."

He leans in close then whispers. "That went unsexy real fast."

She chuckles. "You're the one that asked for cuddles. Not even naked cuddles. Just cuddles."

"But you used the sexy voice."

"Oh you noticed that." A smile plays over her dark lips. "I feel like I should make a pussy joke here, but I will resist."

"I don't need three pussies." He taps her lower lip.

She groans. "You're terrible."

He winks. "Your fault."

Her reply is solemn. "I take responsibility."

"Good." Steve wiggles his eyebrows. "What else will you take?"

"Another kiss for starters." She tells him.

"Done." He leans in to kiss her.

"Mmm. Thank you."

"Shall I see about getting kiddo into bed?"

Loki looks over at their daughter. "I should feed her first. Shall we go up together?"

Steve nods. "Sounds good." He moves to lift the infant.

Loki blows out the candles before following him up to the nursery. She gets comfortable in the rocking chair before Steve hands Sarah over to be fed. The dress moves easily away from her breast making it a quick process to get started.

"I always find that so amazing. Is that weird?" He leans in to brush hair behind her ear.

She looks at him and smiles. "Not at all. I've learned you have a soft spot for natural things."

"It's like this little miracle." There's no way to disguise the awe in his voice. "I almost get jealous not to share in it."

"You get to share the diapers." She grins.

He lightly taps her head.

She blows him a kiss.

"I definitely get to have the next one, just for that." Steve teases.

Loki laughs. "Certainly. Though I will miss those broad shoulders of yours."

"Like I miss looking up at you, and your perfect regal angles?" His voice gets a bit softer here.

"Something like that. She's worth it though, isn't she?"

He agrees. "She's worth everything. I didn't think it was possible to make marrying you any better, and then I met this perfect bit of us."

The perfect bit is drooling excess milk now. Loki gently pulls her away and wipes her mouth. "Ready to go with daddy?"

"Come on, sweet pea." Steve lifts her to his shoulder and begins to rub her back. "You have to tell mommy how much you appreciate the meal."

Sarah gives a little burp.

"That's my girl." He begins to bounce her gently. He hums to lull her to sleep.

"Join me downstairs when she's asleep." She kisses both their heads then goes down.

It takes a bit longer than usual - Sarah keeps waking when he moves her from his chest - but Steve finally gets her settled. He pads quietly down the stairs to find what Loki's gotten up to.

There are flower petals leading out to the back porch. There are soft lights that provide some visibility but not enough to hide the stars. Somehow the stars seem more visible here than in the rest of the neighborhood. Loki is on the swing as soft music plays. There's a look of worry on her face as she looks up into the night.

Steve knows that look and he takes her hand as he sits beside her. "He's fine. If growing up with you didn't kill him, nothing will."

She huffs a small laugh. "You're probably right. With as many times as I wanted to kill him, it's a wonder he's still alive." She leans against him. "Still, it's been a while since we heard from him. And Thor has an amazing capacity for getting himself into trouble."

"Must run in the family." He shifts and puts his arm around her. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. It's not our cabin in Canada, but it's not bad." She takes his hand and curls her fingers in his.

He rests his cheek against her hair. "Maybe we can disappear out there for a bit soon? Sarah's almost big enough to handle the trip, if we take it in shorter installments."

"I would like to take her to the garden, show her her grandmothers."

"Definitely." He smiles. "And visit her cousins?"

She smiles. "I wonder how they'll get along."

He shrugs, moving them both. "The age difference is about the same as that between Buck and me."

"Sarah is too young to get a good understanding of what their relationship will be."

"True." Steve chuckles.

She smiles. "I like the idea. We should do it."

"Do it for my birthday?"

"Absolutely. We can make it a tradition."

Steve smiles. "I love it. We should bring some sparklers or something up this year. Maybe invite Bucky and Care. For dinner."

She can't help but smile. "As you wish."

He kisses her head. "You're the best."

"Only in your eyes, starlight."

"They're the only ones I use." He reminds her.

"Perhaps you should get them checked. On second thought, don't."

Steve laughs. "Way too late now."

"Good." She snuggles against him.

He holds her close. It's several minutes before he speaks again. "Would it be okay if instead of my 17 kids, we just have maybe one more? And I don't mind to carry it, I'd like you to have a chance at fatherhood. I just never realized before how hard the whole mommy thing really was."

"Are we disinheriting all our others?" She teases. "One more. Perhaps two? As long as I get a break between the first and third, I should be fine."

He nods. "Deal. And no, we'll make it up by adopting the rest." He teases right back.

"I'd actually like that being adopted myself. We can adopt inhuman and mutant children." She says it as a suggestion.

"Yes. There's that huge heart I love peeking out again." He smiles.

"That would be your heart you see. Mine is cold and hard." She assures him.

"Unhuh. Sure."

"I do have a reputation to uphold." She reminds him.

"Good luck." He teases, knowing it's gone.

"Thank you."

"That reminds me, do you have something for Wanda's wedding? It's only weeks away now." He reminds her.

She pouts. "No. I can just make something on the day depending on how fat I feel."

"Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Good." He gives her a squeeze. "Because you are not fat. At all."

"Thank you."

He smiles. "I only speak the truth."

"Liar."

"Please, I'm a horrible liar and you know it."

She shifts slightly. "You managed to keep me secret for months."

"Not saying something is distinctly different from deliberately saying something false." Steve argues. "Besides, you were too important."

"So a sin of omission is not lying?" There's a bite to her voice. She leans forward with a sigh. "Apologies. I've been dwelling on my past again."

"No, I'm just saying it's easier." He rubs her back.

Fingers pinching her nose, she nods.

She takes a breath and raises her head again. "You'd think I'd be over it by now. But a part of me still wants his respect. Perhaps I just need a new father figure. The problem of course is that I'm so much older than anyone here on Earth."

"You can hate them as long as you like, just don't let it hurt you." Steve kisses her head.

"I just hate that he still has some power over me." She truly hopes Heimdall isn't listening.

Steve nods. "We'll work on it."

Looking over her shoulder at him, she nods. "Thank you."

"Of course." He smiles.

She leans over and kisses him softly. Then she begins to sing. "You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar. Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming. Beaming. I was star struck. You're all my lucky charms. I'm lucky in your arms." She leans back against him. "You've opened heaven's portal, here on earth, for this poor mortal. You are my lucky star."

He chuckles. "You are far too cute."

"I mean every word." She assures him.

"I don't doubt it." He tilts her head up for a kiss.

Her hand goes to his cheek as their kiss lingers. She parts her lips in invitation.

He deepens it, pulling her closer.

It has been a very long time since they've been out here like this. Loki turns, lifting the material of her dress. She straddles him.

He runs his hand up her side. "Are you causing trouble?"

"Depends on your definition of trouble." She tugs on his shirt.

"Pretty much anything you do." Steve chuckles.

"Then my reply to your question is..." She leans forward brushing her lips ever so slightly against his skin until they reach his ear. "Always."

His breath catches for just a second. "I thought so."

She sucks on his earlobe as her fingers unbutton his shirt.

"You don't have a condom." He reminds her gently, even as he shifts to let the shirt off.

She pulls away with a sigh. "All my preparations, and I didn't plan for that. I'm losing my touch."

He strokes her nose. "It's just an excuse to carry you to bed."

"Is it?" It's hard to tell what's in her eyes.

"Either that or you were going to snap your fingers, like you do."

"The bit of magic I did earlier depleted me a bit. What I have left is keeping me female."

Steve gently runs the back of his fingers over her cheek. "Shall I hoist you over my shoulder, then?"

She giggles. "Depends. Are you wanting to express your brute manliness?" She doesn't seem opposed to the idea.

"While I don't generally like to show off, I'd be glad to do it for my one and only someone special." His hands move to her waist.

"Really? Because I think I might enjoy that."

With those words, his grip firms and he lifts her over his shoulder as he rises. He's thankful for the dark and privacy that no one can see his erection, not that he should he ashamed of getting one from his wife. Getting the door is a bit of a trick, but soon he's carrying her up to their bedroom.

Loki waves at the cats as they pass follow up the stairs. "You may not want to come yet, dears. Mummy and daddy need some couple time."

Steve chuckles. "You plan on telling Sarah, too?"

"Sarah isn't following us." She replies.

"Give it a couple years."

"Then that is when I'll tell her." She makes a soft exclamation when he drops her onto the bed. She pulls on the sash, untying the dress before slowly pulling the fabric away from her body and showing her nakedness beneath.

Steve lets out a low whistle. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She puts a hand on her stomach. "It'll take a little time to lose the baby fat."

He puts his hand over hers. "You could keep it. Just deepens your curves."

"Not if I want to be fit enough to fight vampires." She hooks her foot on his leg and pulls him closer.

He leans in to suck at her lip. "Keep it but build muscle?"

"Do you like it that much?"

Steve shrugs. "I like you that much."

She raises an eyebrow. "In other words, you don't care."

"Uh. Maybe." He blushes.

"Well now that that's clear, perhaps less talking?" She bites the tip of her finger seductively as he other hand slides down her body.

He's happy to oblige and begins to slowly kiss down her body. She smiles with satisfaction as her fingers slide into his hair. The kisses become more needy and sucking as they get lower. They give up on being actual kisses as they reach her middle.

Her breaths are deep, almost ragged. "How do you make me feel so... naked?"

"Not sure, you undressed yourself." Steve teases as he pulls away to remove his shirt.

She makes a face. "I _was_ being sincere and vulnerable." The way she says it makes it sound like she intends to stop.

"And it scares you, sometimes. So I gave you an easy out." Steve smiles gently. "So you could hit me and pretend not to be the sweet, sensitive darling you are."

Her face softens. "I'm only that way with a very small group of people."

"The lucky few."

She reaches out to touch his abs. "And you are very deserving."

He nods. "I'm the luckiest guy alive."

"Only because I'm currently a woman." She jostles him with her toe.

"True. If I were riding your cock right now, I'd be the luckiest guy alive _or dead_." Steve chuckles and winks.

She chuckles. "Silly man." She stretches her arms and legs out. "You may continue worshiping me now - your fallen goddess."

"Oh, may I?" He laughs as he leans in to start kissing from knee to hip.

"You may." She relaxes her muscles even as her need is taking over.

His strong fingers massage her thighs as he moves closer. His pants are quite tight now, but he's slow to relieve his discomfort as he gets distracted at tasting her.

She lets out a soft moan. Her fingers curl into the comforter on the bed. Her mouth is open as she lifts her head to watch him. He looks up at her, blue eyes filled with love as he continues. She gasps. "Steve."

He slows and rises, erection brushing her leg as he reaches over her to get a condom. She can't help but touch him.

He draws a deep breath. "Trouble."

"And you love it." She lifts her head to kiss his neck.

"I love something." He agrees as he finally gets the condom on.

Her teeth scrape over his skin. "How I make you feel?" Her tongue licks up his Adams Apple. "How I let you be as dark and complex as you feel inside?"

It's driving him mad, but he manages to answer. "How you complete me." He grabs her hips a little roughly and enters her in a single smooth thrust.

A tiny pleasure-filled noise escapes her throat. "My starlight." Her fingernails dig into his back.

He begins his rhythm, slow but sure. Loki moves with him. After his earlier attentions, she's already very close to her orgasm, and her movements show it.

Steve works to bring her over, her pleasure being the most important to him. Her body spasms as she cries out a soft series of expletives. She pants as she clings to him. He's forced to pause in his movements. It's a little painful but so worth it.

Loki kisses him. "Let me taste you." Her fingers find his mouth. "Let me finish you."

He can't let that mouth escape without a firm kiss, first. "I'm pretty close." He warns.

She nods. "Then do what you wish. Whatever you wish."

"You can taste." He gently strokes her lip.

A smile appears. She pushes up with her right side, rolling them until she's on top. Her fingernails scrape down his chest and stomach leaving red tracks in their wake. The condom is practically ripped off him. Green eyes never leaving him, she bends down and gives him a single lick

He groans, thighs tensing. "Ugh. Lo'."

She takes him halfway into her mouth and sucks. Her head slowly bobs up and down taking more and more of him each time.

He moves with her, resisting the urge to thrust as each stroke brings him closer and closer until he finally bursts. It fills her mouth. She holds it there, taking in as much of it as she can until he's done.

He collapses against the bed, chest heaving. "Jesus."

She quietly moves to the bathroom to spit and clean herself up. When she returns, she curls herself around him.

"You good?" Steve sighs and wraps his arms around her.

"Very. You?"

"Amazing."

She kisses his chest. Then she looks up into his eyes. "Mental health check."

"I'm good. Really. Happy." He gives her a squeeze. "And you?"

Her long finger draws patterns on his skin. "It varies. Some days are better than others."

"Pretty sure that's a universal truth." Steve chuckles.

"I'm afraid of losing myself." She confesses.

He shakes his head. "We'll find you, no matter."

She nods. "I trust you."

"And I love you." He kisses her temple.

It helps. Somehow it always helps.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"No, excuse me!" Carol carefully balances two coffees as she follows the directions from the woman at the from desk. Everyone is buzzing about someone named 'Rand' which really doesn't mean much to her. Not when she's hoping to seek advice or possibly a favour for her husband. Finally she finds the door that reads 'Karen Page' and knocks.

"Come in." Karen looks up from her desk and is surprised to see who it is. "Carol? Hi." She stands to greet her.

Carol chuckles. "Oh, don't do that. We're friends. Aren't we?" She sets the coffee for Karen on the desk.

"Thank you. And yes, I'd like to think so. Please sit." They both take seats. "How are you?"

She takes the extra chair. "Good, busy. Taking apart the remains of Hydra labs. Looks busy around here, too."

"Yeah. The resurrection of Danny Rand has everyone working hard. How are the babies?" She takes a sip.

"Girls are amazing." Carol smiles. "Rand... Like the pharmaceuticals guys or just shared name?"

"As in the pharmaceuticals and lots of other things. Rand Enterprises is as big as Oscorp Industries." She explains.

She shakes her head. "Shit. Well, if he needs to be declared legally alive I happen to know Jeri Hogarth has experience in that field. Hopefully someone has sent him that way."

Karen looks like she has juicy gossip. "Hogarth is his lawyer. Apparently she used to intern there."

"That is super lucky." Carol leans in. "She's who Jess got sent to when she wanted to be declared a living person."

"Oh." It's terse, short. There's obviously still bad blood there. "Well it's good she's working on it then."

Carol frowns slightly. "Sorry. Anyway, I was wondering if you might be able to stop by for supper sometime. We never see you anymore. And if you happen to have any writer to writer advice for my husband on dealing with editors, you're twice as welcome."

"That sounds great. Not sure I can offer editorial advice though. But maybe my boyfriend can. He edits the Sports section." She gives a little smile.

Carol chuckles. "It's not important, I just think he's getting down about the whole thing since what publishers _have_ replied have asked him to redo his book into a Steve tell all."

"Oh. Well, I don't really know anything about book publishing."

"But you write. And you deal with people criticizing and wanting to change your work." She shrugs.

She tilts her head. "That's true."

"Or we can just talk baseball. Whatever. Just come over. See the girls."

"I'd like that. Mind if I bring George?" Karen asks. "Assuming he can take off work."

"Of course. I'll offer an exclusive if it helps with your boss." Carol offers.

That perks up her ears. "An exclusive?"

"With me." She clarifies. "But you can chose the topic, within reason."

Karen's face falls just a tad. "I thought maybe you had a scoop. Don't get me wrong. I'd love to interview you, but just an interview isn't exactly an exclusive. I mean, you're the current face of the Avengers." She reminds her.

"That's true. But say a big thing happens and you have this exclusive with Carol waiting in your pocket?"

"That could work." She takes half a second to consider. "Okay." It now feels less like dinner between friends and more like an exchange of favors.

"You know, one magazine was trying to convince me to do some sort of super mom article? It was creepy, I had to turn it down." She shakes her head.

"Eek. Sounds awful."

Carol nods. "All about baby fat and that garbage. Not important things. Which reminds me." Karen waits expectantly.

"You should be careful if you write about a missing hero. It could actually encourage crime." Carol explains, referring to Karen's occasional pieces on Daredevil's absence.

"If that gets him to come back, it might be worth it." She frowns. "But I'm starting to think he's gone for good."

"I don't know him very well" Carol starts carefully. "But if a man can be pushed to something like that once, there's a good chance it'll happen again."

"I hope so. We need him." She picks up a pen and plays with it. "I just hope who or whatever is keeping him away lets him come back."

"Himself? Unless someone has him chained up in the basement somewhere." Carol tilts her head.

Karen tilts her head. She nods. "I think someone might have done just that."

Carol shrugs. "Perhaps. Though I've only been made aware of one situation like that, and he was saved."

She shifts in her chair. "I assume his chains were literal. I imagine those are easier to free someone from."

"Actually, they used zip ties. And whipped him half to death. But you're probably right."

Karen's thoughts leave Matt and Jess, causing her face to soften. "Well I hope your friend is better."

Carol nods. "He was treated at Avengers medical. It's scary what Wilson Fisk can accomplish even from jail."

Fear comes into her eyes. "Fisk? Who...?"

She frowns. "Matt didn't say anything? He's been obsessed."

Karen is even paler than usual. She looks confused. Suddenly she stands. "I have to go."

"Did I say something wrong?" Carol rises quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'm glad you told me." She's halfway to the door. "I'm sorry to cut this short. Text me with whatever night you want me over for dinner."

"Yeah, sure. Man, this better not make Matt hate me more." She rubs her neck.

Karen doesn't hear her. She's too busy thinking of what she's going to say to Matt.

Carol sighs and makes her way back out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is writing an Amicus Curiae (Friend of the Court) brief to keep Fisk in prison when he hears Karen come in to the office. Her heartbeat is elevated. Her steps are hard. She's upset, and he takes a breath to prepare for whatever this is about.

As she enters, she looks around to see if Jess is about. Thankfully, she seems to be out so Karen heads for Matt's office. She forces herself to courtesy, to knock, but it's hard.

He stands. "Hello, Karen. Please come in."

She does. After some brief pacing she pulls him into a fierce hug. "You asshole."

It wasn't what he was expecting. His arms eventually wrap around her. "I hope you aren't surprised by that."

"I thought we were friends, but it seems you're keeping things from me again."

"We are friends, but everyone has secrets." He gently pulls away. "Which one of mine did you find out about this time?"

"The one where Fisk tried to kill you." She pushes his shoulder. "That's kind of a big deal."

"Oh." At least he has the decency to look apologetic. "Better me than you." He finally replies.

"And what if he'd gone after Foggy instead? Jesus, Matt." She crosses her arms.

"That was the reason I pushed you all away in the first place. So you wouldn't be targets."

"I don't think this is much of a compromise." She frowns.

"Probably not. But it put things in perspective for me. I'm putting my efforts into what I'm good at. Law."

She frowns. "It takes almost dying to make you figure that out?"

His voice is quiet when he confesses. "It wasn't the almost dying that convinced me." He's almost died several times before.

"Then what was it? And why couldn't it gave hit you a little sooner?"

He sits and thinks for a moment. The sides of his jaw move beneath his skin as he clenches and unclenches his teeth. "I was out of my league. Helpless." He wishes he had his glasses on.

She rolls her eyes. "That was never a problem before, either."

"This was different."

"Because you could have died?"

"No." He doesn't know how to explain it. "I was used."

"Used?" She sounds dubious. "You were tortured."

He doesn't want to explain. It'll just make her hate Jess more, and that's the last thing he wants. "It's just what it felt like." He says it as though it's insignificant. "Maybe it just made me realize how tired I was."

"I don't understand." She drops her hands.

"I know. And I'm not explaining it well." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "Does it matter?"

"That you keep lying and hiding things and generally not trusting me? Yeah, a little. It makes it really hard to be your friend." Karen sounds tired and frustrated. She'd come over in concern only to hit the same old brick wall again.

"Maybe I wanted to forget it. Maybe I don't like thinking about it much less talking about it." His head drops. "It happened. It's over. I'm fine."

"And you don't think he'll try something similar on Foggy?" Not that she means to devalue what he went through, but if that's a risk... "Or even me?"

His fist bangs on the desk. "The best way for me to keep you safe is to make sure he stays locked up and his assets frozen."

She startles, stepping back. "But a little warning doesn't hurt, either. Even without detail."

Barking can be heard in the hallway outside the office. Jess and Maedhros must be returning from getting lunch.

Karen glances to the door. "I should probably go. You clearly have your mind made up."

His shoulders slump. "I'm sorry. My mind is made up. But I'm sure Frank Castle can protect you better than I ever could."

"Castle?" Karen laughs. "I'm not even sure where he is right now."

"Easy, Mae. You're going to choke yourself." Jess's voice is soft as she opens the door for the dog. She notices Matt's visitor and ignores her, heading to the tiny kitchenette to unpack the take out.

Matt takes a breath. "You're resourceful, Karen. I'm sure you could find him."

"I don't think he wants to be found. Just like Daredevil doesn't want to be." She shakes her head.

"Daredevil is gone. I can't allow him to come back."

Karen takes a deep breath. "I'd try to be happy that we're getting Matt back, but we're not. It seems we have even less of you. Guess I was right about her taking you from us."

"That's not..." He knows this is a losing battle. "It's not her fault."

There's more barking as Maedhros is let off his leash and runs to Matt's office to greet him.

Karen left the door open, and now steps aside for the excited dog. "Whatever. Get Matt to call me when you see him." She turns and walks out, refusing to even acknowledge Jess.

Matt picks up Mae. The dog's excitement makes him feel better.

Jess comes in not long after, with his box of pad Thai. "You okay?"

"I will be." He puts Mae down and takes his food. "Thank you." He raises the container a little, indicating he means the food.

"Someone has to make sure you remember basic life necessities." She teases before moving to grab her own box and rejoining him, clearing a corner of his desk to sit on.

"I'm sorry about Karen. She is again angry at me."

"Well, asshole." She points out playfully, then she shrugs. "She sort of reminds me of someone."

His brow furrows. "Really? Who?"

Her finger follows the length of his arm. "Let's play pretend. Let's say you are Carol Danvers and I am Bucky Barnes."

"Okay." He's not sure he follows, but he's willing to go along.

She keeps it simple. "She's me."

He considers it. "No. That's different. Karen and I aren't best friends. And Carol didn't hurt Bucky by kissing you." It's something he still feels guilty about.

"Well, it's not exactly the same." She admits. "She doesn't have her Carol trying to reassure her or make up for things, for instance. Nor her Bucky so desperate to be friends."

"You think I should reassure her? Make up for things?" He fills his mouth with pad Thai.

"I think that's up to you, what you want. But I suspect she needs something to help her past that hurdle."

"I don't know how."

She leans in, kissing his head. "Maybe it's not even your place. But it does explain her anger."

He plays with his food. It's obvious his brain is working. "How is Carol?"

"Good, jaa. I've been giving her lots to punch." She finishes with her own dish and sets it aside.

"Should I be worried?" He continues to eat.

"About my tracking down any and all traces of Hydra labs, then getting the avengers to verify it and close them out?" She shrugs. "I've had worse hobbies."

He nods. "Let me know if you need legal help."

"Jen's been on that, actually. Keeps her busy since she's now officially on an extended leave of absence from work." She steals his lunch so she can slide into his lap. "You're really okay?"

"Yeah. Just...I wasn't expecting that."

"No one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition." Foggy has been catching her up on what Monty Python he's introduced Matt to.

He chuckles. "Their chief weapon is surprise."

"And paella." She jokes.

He reaches over and takes her hand. "Thank you."

"I assure you, it's purely selfish." She squeezes his fingers.

"Weirdly I think that's why we work."

"Because I want you to be happy?"

"That and because we're both selfish. It helps us understand each other."

"Gee, call out all my best qualities." She teases and pulls him into a kiss.

If he hadn't already started feeling better, this kiss would do it. It's exactly what he needed.

She pulls back and strokes his face. "So, I guess I shouldn't tell you that your naughty dog pulled me into a bakery on my way back."

"He did? Did he make you buy what I smell?"

"Devil's food cake. For supper. I couldn't resist." She grins.

"Nice to know your sense of humor hasn't suffered."

"Hey, I'm working hard to become the healthy one in this relationship." She kisses him softly. "That said, I will kick your sorry ass if it does, indeed, become sorry."

"I love you, noodle."

She smiles. "I know that. My sexy jaa. What say we cut out early and find ourselves a gym to fuck around in for the afternoon?"

He nods. "That'd be good. Afterwards, we can go our for dinner."

"We should drop Mae home first."

"Agreed."

"And the cake." She walks her fingers up his chest. "You don't get that until you eat it off my belly tonight."

An almost shy smile appears on his lips. "If you insist."

She nods, nuzzling his nose. "Absolutely. Save your files and let's go."

He gives her one last kiss before doing just that.

Locking up for the day has become one of the many little joys in Jess's life. Though part of her can't help looking back at all that's brought them to this point. It hasn't been easy and she still suspects there's a lot to come.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is on the phone when Carol comes home. He waves at her as the twins abandon their toy instruments and run to her. "Yeah. Yes." He's talking into the phone. "That'd be great. Okay." He starts walking to her. "I'll see you then. Thanks. Bye." He ends the call with a broad smile. "Hiya, doll." He leans in for a kiss.

He gets it, as she squishes their daughter's between them. "Steve?"

"Nope. An agent. Loki hooked me up. She knows people who have self published. So if she can't sell my book to a publisher, she can help me with a kickfunder thing."

"That's excellent!" She gives each girl a kiss and sets them down. "Isn't that right? Daddy's got a toe in. Now he'll conquer the world."

"Doe?" Lina asks, looking up at Bucky.

"Toe. Like on your feet." He points down and wiggles his.

"Doe." She moves in to try to catch his.

"Close enough. But too slow." He says as he moves his foot away.

She pouts. "Da bear!"

"Lina bean." He says it in the same tone she used. Letting his daughter catch his foot, he looks at his wife. "How was your day?"

Carol smiles. "Good. Quiet. Unlike here. Oof." Becky has just pounced her knees.

"You know you love it." He pucks up Lina. "Wanna show mama what we bought?"

"Yeah. Bought." She pats his cheek.

"Boogs!" Becky shouts with excitement.

"Do I want to know?" Carol lifts Becky. "Boots?"

"No. Boogs. Boogs."

"Books." Bucky translates.

Carol nods. "You gonna read for me, Bex?"

"No. Mama."

"Me? You sure?"

Her little hand pats Carol's chest. "Yesh."

"Show me your books. We have to pick one." Carol sets Becky down so she can lead the way.

She leads the way to the nursery, looking back every so often to make sure she's following. There are four new picture books in their little bookcase. She pulls out one with airplanes and hands it to her mom.

"Oh wow." Carol kneels. "This looks super good. Where do you want to read?"

She searches for the word, but what she says isn't understandable by the adults. She leads them back to the living room to the couch.

Carol helps her up then sits next to her. Lina directs daddy to join them.

He plops down then squishes them just a little. "Okay. We are ready for mommy to read."

Carol holds the book out so both girls can see the pictures and reads what few words there are. She does add some extra description of the different types of planes, though.

"Fy?" Lina asks every so often.

"They do, yes." Carol smiles at her.

She turns to her dad and point at the picture. "Fy." She tells him.

"Whoa. Really? That's neat."

"This one looks like mine." She's been struggling lately with the idea of selling it, to have more money for the girls. It's a hard decision, having been willed to her by a family friend.

"Someday mommy will take you up in it."

She smiles over at Bucky. "Someday you'll be able to take it up yourself. No dating before then." She jokes and teases the girls.

Bucky adds. "Absolutely."

"But you'll have to share." Carol apologizes. "Mommy will never be able to buy a second."

"Never say never." His arm wraps around her shoulders. "But even if we never have more than this, I'm grateful."

"Me too. Even if it becomes less, as long as we're together." She leans in, closing the girls into a warm embrace.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The pole is large and cold against the skin of Matt Murdock's chest and arms. He's tied up and unable to move. In front of him is a large cold mass with a slow heartbeat that slithers across the floor. A snake. The size of a woman. In its hissing breath it sings of serpents and spiders. He knows what it wants. He's been here before. He can hear and see the coldness of its body as it slithers around him. Two painful cold fangs pierce his back, and he sits upright panting, shaking. A dream. But he knew that when it was happening. Didn't stop it from feeling real.

Jess is awake, her own dreams still keeping her up. She's taken to doing a lot of extra reading. But as soon as Matt's moving, so is she, setting aside the tablet to embrace him. "I'm here."

He nods. His body is still shaking, and he's having a hard time breathing. Sounds from the bar, from the street, from the other apartments bombard his senses. The cacophony makes him put his hands over his ears and squeeze his eyes tight.

She pulls him close, tucking his head under her chin. She begins to sing, hoping it's something he can cling to. A way to feel safe. "We were raised in the nettles, And they showed us how they grow--, Where a poison comes to settle, And what a poisoned man comes to know."

Slowly his muscles relax. His breathing steadies. He does his best to ignore the child crying for their mother, the drunk guys yelling at each other. He clings to her voice and finally drops his hands.

"Hold on, I know you'll bury him for me, Hold on, I know you'll carry me and carry me and, Carry me home, Tell me nothing's wrong there." She finishes the song and kisses his head. She continues to simply hold him until he's ready.

"Sorry." Because of course the first thing out of his mouth is an apology.

She chuckles. "You better be. How dare you be human? That's not what I signed up for."

"I know. I know as soon as you meet a handsome Inhuman I'm getting thrown to the curb." He tries.

"You know it." She kisses his temple. "But until then, let's exorcise this demon. What can I do? You need to talk? Fight? Fuck? Drink?"

"Drink."

"Whiskey?" She starts to rise to get the bottle.

"Yeah." He can tell Mae is wondering what's going on. The puppy follows Jess in hopes of finding out.

"You're okay, baby." Jess gives him a kiss and a bit of antler to chew before returning to Matt with the bottle and a glass.

"Thanks." He takes it gratefully and pours himself a large amount.

"Just don't go alcoholic on me." She takes the bottle and tips back a swallow.

"Too late." He takes a large swallow. "You still can't sleep?"

She shakes her head. "I'm still getting that dream, where my father vivisects me. Nearly every bloody night."

"Horrible." He pauses. "I dreamt Madame Hydra was a snake. She sunk her fangs in me." He takes another drink.

"She _is_ a snake." Jess sighs. "I should've ended her before she got anywhere near you."

He shakes his head. "I should have been smarter." He presses his lips together. "If she had gotten you..."

Jess pulls him in. "Jaa, I'm immune to poison. And if she'd pointed that gun at me instead of you, I'd have made her swallow it."

"She hurt Mae."

"She's not a good person. I know that. But I am. I want to be. That means going against my training. That means not ripping that bitch's arms off and beating her to death with them." She caresses his jaw.

"I know. I understand." He takes her hand, caresses it. "I know what it's like to fight your inner devil. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. Nights like this are especially hard, though. I want desperately to destroy everything that might possibly harm you. Even when I know you could do it." She admits quietly.

"I'm not sure I could." He sighs. "Well neither of us are getting any sleep tonight."

She cuddles into him. "Wouldn't be the first time. Or the last."

He tilts her head up to kiss her. "If I have to stay up with anyone, I'm glad it's now you instead of Foggy."

"I imagine the sex is much better." She teases.

"The sex was non-existent." He kisses her again. "So by comparison, yes, sex with you is much better."

Jess giggles. "It was always just me, rarely Carol but only because I wouldn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"None of her business. Do you go to Foggy every rough night?"

"No." He raises his glass. "But I was keeping a few secrets from him then."

"I kept my secrets, too. My nightmares. My worst memories." She shrugs.

"Are there any secrets between us? Anything...big?"

"Pretty sure you've ferreted most of them out of me." A fond smile appears. "We're still working on the tragic back story, but you know that's there."

"Well you know about my father, my accident, Stick, Elektra. I told you my biggest secret the night we met as Matt and Jess. I don't think there's anything else." He remembers the kiss he shared with Karen. If he could take anything back, it would be Elektra. Second would be that kiss. But Jess knows about that, too.

She gives him a squeeze. "I know. And I trust you, that if you ever do keep a secret it's for our safety."

"Thank you." His brow creases a little. "For understanding me. For accepting me."

She gives a little shrug. "It was easy. When you let me in. Our souls speak the same language."

"They really do." He kisses her again. This one is warm and inviting.

They linger over it before initiating another. "Mmn, whiskey breath."

"Best kind." With the next kiss, Matt lies back down and pulls her on top of him.

"Mmn, I don't know. I kind of like when you taste of my pussy." She teases him with a nip to his nose.

His thumb strokes the line of her jaw. "I'm not opposed to a combination."

"I'm not opposed to anything, so long as I get to kiss you." And she does so.

"Any time you want."

"Constantly." She assures him. "You have these lips that just scream for kissing. It can be distracting."

"Can it?" His fingers comb through her hair. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry."

"That's what I thought." She presses a teasing kiss to his throat.

"That's because you're a very smart woman." His hands wander over her as though reading her.

She chuckles. "I also knew that. You're going to have to try harder if you're going for flattery."

"I could spend all day exploring your body."

"And you have." She smirks. "I quite enjoyed it. Almost as much as I enjoy teasing you with lacy naughty things."

"I like the lacy naughty things. And I love the feathery things."

She giggles. "Is that a request?"

"I didn't mean it to be." The tone in his voice clearly indicates he wouldn't be opposed if she took it that way.

She smirks. "Give me two minutes."

As he waits, Matt's hand reaches to feel his back. It's smooth. There are no scars, not even fang marks. He finds that reassuring.

He can feel her weight on the bed again, as she climbs on near his feet. She has on what she suspects is his favourite teddy, with the silken back and lace roses up the front. She's paired it with a feather boa that she now uses to stroke his ankle.

A smile graces those kissable lips as his skin tingles with the softness of the feathers. "You spoil me."

"Someone has to." She continues slowly crawling up his body with the boa dangling and dragging against his skin.

"You drive me mad in the best way possible."

She chuckles. "You're welcome." She finally leans in to kiss him.

He holds her there for a long while as he guides her to straddle him.

"Mmn, so demanding." She tickles his nose with the boa. "Haven't you had enough today?"

"Not nearly." He rolls them over so he's on top and kisses her passionately.

She sucks on his tongue even as she laughs. "Then take all you need, I give it freely."

He explores her body with his hands and lips. He takes his time, particularly with her fingers.

She smiles and tangles her fingers with his. "Everything still where you left it?"

"It is."

"I imagine some bits may be a little bit wetter, though." She licks her lips. "You know how this sort of attention gets me."

"I do."

"Must be the princess in me, getting so turned on by being the center of the universe..." She tugs him into a kiss, both loving and hungry.

It isn't long until they're joined and enjoying each other. "My beautiful noodle." He whispers between kisses.

Her legs wrap around him and her nails dig into his powerful shoulder blades. "Jaa. You're amazing."

He finishes before she does. After a pause, he starts kissing down her body.

"Matthew." Her fingers move to his hair. "Now who's spoiling?"

"You deserve it." His mouth finds her wetness, and he puts his prior knowledge of her body to good use.

"Matt!" She's gasping, needy. Her body responding perfectly to him. And pleasure takes over, causing her to tug at his hair.

He stays with her, helping her through it. He kisses her thigh. Then he crawls up her body to her lips. He kisses her. "Does it taste better?"

She chuckles and wraps her arms about his shoulders. "Tastes like the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"Good." He kisses her again.

She sighs happily. "Why can't my brain catch up with my reality?"

"It's trying. We just have to give it time." He assures her.

"Will you make love to me continuously until it does?" She teases, rubbing her nose to his.

"As long as I get food, water, and bathroom breaks, I'm okay with that." He gives her a light kiss.

"I bloody love you."

"I love you, too." The dream feels distant now

"Good." Her hands slowly stroke his back. "I guess you get to stay, then."

"Thank God. I don't have anywhere else to go."

She grins. "I hear the park is nice."

"Yes but it's full of weirdos this time of night."

"So's our bed."

He chuckles. "I resemble that remark."

"You're the best kind of weirdo." She taps his nose. "My handsome, heroic, legal weirdo."

"I'll take it."

"Really? You're settling?" She jokes.

"Well I am a lawyer." He jokes back.

She lightly slaps his cheek. "You are so much more than just that."

He kisses her, hoping it stops that particular flow of conversation.

She gets the hint but still adds something. "You're a lover, a friend. A godfather. And an amazing man."

"I don't need my ego stroked." He tells her. "I just need you. And my work. And Mae and Foggy." He didn't think this through very well at all.

Jess giggles. "This isn't about ego. It's me reminding you that I love all of you."

"I love all of you, too." He kisses her gently. "I'm glad Carol played matchmaker. I'm just sorry it took us so long to figure that out."

"Well, damaged goods." She lightly bumps his chest.

"Yeah. After Elektra, I was definitely damaged, not to mention what I did to myself."

"After Vermis and Clint, I never thought to hope for more than being a favourite pet. Well, until I did something so horrible that I would be abandoned." She admits. "I was so sure, so sure you would leave the second something better came along."

"And the whole time _you_ were the something better. I just couldn't see it." He cringes. "Sorry. That wasn't meant to be punny."

She smiles. "You're alright. Well, much more, but you know what I mean. I idolized the few romances in Tolkien's work, being exposed to little else for so long. But they were ideas, stories. I lived seductions, abuse, and possession. No life long commitments or dreams of implicit trust for me."

"Me neither. I knew at an early age everything ended, and that happy endings were a myth." He gives her a little squeeze. "You've reminded that it's the happiness we feel in the middle that's most important."

She chuckles and taps his nose. "Sounds like you've learned a little from Buddha. I think I've learned something of faith and forgiveness, too. The past can haunt me, but it will not control me. I refuse to give it that power." She leans in for a kiss.

He welcomes the warmth of her lips as he silently agrees. They are a strange combination of eastern and western philosophies, but somehow it's what they both needed.

Her thumb lightly ruffles the hair above his ear and she whispers against his lips. "You have more power over me than Hydra ever managed. A single ounce of your love is worth a lifetime of terror."

Matt considers using this moment to ask her to marry him, but he doesn't have a ring. And it seems somehow wrong to do it during a sleepless night of nightmares and love making. But he does decide that he will ask her. Someday. Soonish. "I don't want power over you, noodle. I just want you happy. And since that means taking down Hydra...again... then I'll help you however you need."

"Love is power, whether you want it or not. I've learned that the hard way. But I also know, now, that when it's given freely and equally it's the greatest thing in all existence. You make me like Luthien, powerful enough to dance at the gates of hell and steal from the Lord of darkness." She hugs him close.

He has no idea what that means. "Maybe you could read those books to me."

"Sorry." She chuckles. "I would love to. Then you can be cool like Foggy and me."

"I can only hope."


	267. fewer 'cute' points than usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with a hazard of the job. Vision and Wanda are getting married, but there's lots to do first! Natasha deals with a lot of attitude. Jess plants her tree. Bucky and Carol have friends for dinner.

Blood drips onto the floor of the jet from a deep gash in Steve's arm. The report had said the facility was small, no more than two dozen Hydra agents, so Steve decided to take it on himself. What he hadn't counted on was Hydra's new ordinance in face of the Avenger's continued advances. 'Suicide pills' now went for buildings as well as agents. He grunts as he tugs another piece of shrapnel out of his leg. It'll heal, but Loki will be pissed. 

The soldier in the pilot's seat does his best to ignore the Captain, simply flying them safely back to the DC facilities where the doctors can clean him up properly. Later the pilot will tell his buddies about how Cap was bleeding all over the place and seemed to barely feel it.

Steve refuses any help on landing, simply limping his way to medical on his own. Sam meets Steve in medical. "You're a damn fool, Steve. What happened to the buddy system?"

"We usually don't need it for such small operations." He grunts each time a piece of shrapnel is pulled out. He'd made it out just in time, but his right side had been blasted with debris. And since painkillers simply don't last in his system, he pays a penance in pain as small shards of glass and rock are pulled from his skin.

"But you're okay?"

He nods. "All but my pride."

After watching for a while, Sam shakes his head. "Loki is not gonna be happy. I hope you called her."

"I let her know I'd been injured and that I was on my way home." He takes a deep breath. "I didn't exactly specify how injured. She's going to kick my ass six ways from Sunday."

"And she'll be right to." He watches as a few more bits of metal and glass get pulled out. "Is she coming here, or did you convince her it wasn't bad enough?"

"I told her it wasn't worth bundling Sarah up." He shrugs the shoulder not being worked on. "So she'll probably be here any second. Hell, she's probably standing behind me waiting to slap my head."

Sam looks up. "Nope. Not yet. Kinda wish she was though." His phone buzzes. He checks it. "Oh there she is. She's asking me to check on you and let her know how bad it really is."

Steve chuckles and shakes his head. "Tell her the truth. It's just surface damage, nothing that won't heal in the week."

He types up the message on his phone and lets her know she should get after him when he gets home.

As the last detectable piece of material is taken out, they begin to patch Steve up. Only the slice on his shoulder and upper thigh are actually severe enough to warrant stitches. They bandage him up and give him instructions to rest for at least a day.

"Translation, get your butt home to Loki." Sam tells him.

Steve tosses him a salute. "If you don't hear from me tomorrow, it's because she murdered me. Find a way to pin it on Hydra, though."

"I'll say you bled out from your wounds." He promises.

"Thanks." He gives Sam a grin and a wink and heads out to grab his things so he can head home.

Sam texts Loki to let her know Steve is on his way.

She thanks him then orders takeout, enough to feed a small military unit.

Steve takes a deep breath as his hand touches the handle of their door. But it's not actually Loki's wrath he fears, so much as her worry. He knows it looks bad, even if it is just a surface wound, and he doesn't want her to be upset. He walks in. "Lo'?"

She stands from her place on the couch. Sarah is in her arms. Her green eyes take in the sight of him. Having grown up in a warrior society she knows being able to come home is the important thing. The fact that he was able to get himself here is a definite plus. "Was the mission successful?"

"Yeah. Plus I got new intel. Hydra are now under orders to destroy their facilities in case of Avengers." He closes the door behind him. His shield is dropped to the ground. His limp is barely noticeable now as he moves to Loki to take her in his arms. "I missed you."

"We missed you, too. Food is on the way." She kisses him. "Sam says you're to rest all day."

"Well, they were pulling some building out of me. It wouldn't have been so bad, but I was trying to block some civilians, too." He admits. It's not exactly like his shield is huge.

"You're home, and that's what matters." Whatever else she was going to say is interrupted by the doorbell. "That would be the food. Can you take Sarah?"

"I would love to." He carefully cuddles his daughter to his good shoulder. "Hello sweet pea. You look like a gorgeous blonde version of your mommy, did you know that?"

"Aaaaahhhh."

He kisses her head. "It's nice to see you, too."

Loki says hello to the delivery person and helps him bring the food in. It includes tortilla soup. Loki figures since there is chicken in it its as good as chicken soup if not better. She pays and sees him off.

"God, you must have really been worried to go ahead on order food before I even got in." Steve teases softly.

"I figured you'd be hungry after all that." Her look tells him clearly not to argue. "Do you want to eat here or in the dining room?"

"Why don't we get cozy, put on a movie and snuggle and eat?"

"Sounds perfect."

Steve smiles. "Yeah, I like being with you, too."

Loki rolls her eyes. "You have fewer 'cute' points than usual. Don't waste them."

"Would you rather I plant myself on the couch and let you nurse me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Just select a movie." She orders.

He considers his list and his mood. Then he opens Netflix and picks out 'Army of Darkness'.

Loki moves most of the food to the coffee table and gets them drinks. She hands him soup and grabs the enchiladas suizas for herself.

Steve is more than happy to eat whatever she gives him. Though as the movie starts, he has to swallow awkwardly as he starts chuckling. "I heard this was a comedy, but this is ridiculous."

"It's a good thing Sarah is small and can't understand." But Loki is smiling as she says it.

Steve chuckles. "Unhuh."

She takes the empty soup container from him and hands him a container of enchiladas. "I do like the chainsaw hand."

"Should I get one?" Steve teases and continues eating.

"I prefer your hands."

He grins. "If you insist."

"I do. Besides it would be difficult to hold your daughter." Loki raises her container so Ink can't get to it.

"That would be the worst." He agrees.

Smudge crawls along the top of the couch to pounce Loki's shoulder.

She turns her head to kiss his furry face. "Hello, handsome. How's my boy."

He purrs and rubs his head against her cheek.

Steve chuckles. "I'm feeling I wasn't missed at all."

She turns and kisses his cheek. "Of course you were missed."

"Oh, good." He smiles and snuggles closer. "As good as it is saving the world, I'm happier here."

"Shh. I'm trying to watch the movie." She teases before kissing his cheek again.

But he lets her have her silence. He eats a bit more, but he truly is tired and not even the movie is enough to keep him from drifting off in the safety of his home.

When the movie ends, she cleans up the food, leaving man, baby, and cats to snooze where they are. Then she returns to them and spends a good half hour searching for something else to watch before deciding on a crime drama.

A gun shot in the show startles Steve awake. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, starlight. It's the television. Go back to sleep." She tells him.

"Okay." He reaches for her hand as he relaxes again.

"Do you want to talk about the op?" Her voice is gentle.

"It was nothing special. I just wasn't expecting the building was set up to blow." He looks at her. "Thank god it wasn't mid city or something."

"How many people were inside?"

"Eight scientists and about a dozen soldiers. I don't think any left." Steve frowns.

"I'm sorry." She says it because she knows he feels bad about it.

Steve shakes his head. "It's Hydra's new cyanide pill." He sounds disgusted.

"I can't imagine having such faith in something that you'd choose death over incarceration."

"Especially something that's so clearly falling apart."

Loki kisses his knuckles. "They must have been told horrid lies to think death the only way." She remembers her own fall. "Or had lost all hope."

Steve sighs. "It's awful."

"Perhaps we need to inject our own propaganda?" She suggests. "I can get in and out. Or someone can."

"That might make our lives a bit easier." Steve concedes.

"Run it by Natasha. She's the espionage expert. You can see what she thinks." Loki strokes his cheek. "But for now, try to rest." 

He looks into her eyes. "You'll watch over me?"

"Absolutely. At least until a better offer comes along." She teases.

"It won't." He assures.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She stokes his lips.

"Unless you find a marker."

"A marker? Do you really think I'd do something so juvenile?" She presses a finger to his lips. "Don't answer that. I promise not to paint your face with a marker."

He kisses that finger. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep."

"Yessir." Steve chuckles and shuts his eyes.

Loki kisses him. When she pulls back, she notices Sarah staring up at them. She offers a finger, and the little hand takes it. "What a grasp you have." She says it quietly. "Just like your father."

Sarah brings that finger to her mouth and continues looking at her mother.

"Are you going to bite me? You don't have any teeth yet, so that will be very difficult." She winks.

It's really more a gumming, but Sarah does her best to make that finger her own.

With her free hand, Loki returns to the spot where Steve woke. Then she scratches Ink's head.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's a bit strange to be back in New York so soon after their last visit, but this time it's a vacation. Sort of. A week here to set up and have their wedding then two weeks exploring the history and beaches of Central America. If they make it out of the hotel, that is. Wanda takes Vision's hand as they walk from their plane to catch a taxi.

Vision is smiling at her enthusiasm. "The taxis will be there no mater how quickly we walk." He tells her, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"But the sooner we are there, the sooner we go." She whines playfully.

"Time doesn't work that way, Wanda, and you know it."

She sticks out her tongue. "You mean you will not force it to obey for me?"

"I cannot. Though perhaps you can." He has wondered if her powers could manipulate time.

"No. I dare not risk interference in the time I have with you." She tells him, though she honestly has no idea if she could.

The taxi ride is long, but they enjoy the drive into the city. Their destination is the Tower. It seems empty when they arrive without Pietro and Steve and the rest of the Avengers there. Only America, Babydoll, and Carol are there, and they are busy training. "It seems we have the entire floor to ourselves, at least for a few days." Vision says.

"Very strange." Wanda sets down her bag and looks around.

Vision pulls her against him from behind. "We could always ask if Pietro and his family can come up earlier."

She looks up and presses her hand to his cheek. "It might be nice. I know you especially love your niece."

"Call them. You know Pietro can't say no to you."

"I do know, yes. But I will call him after training hours." She turns in his arms.

"Good. I say we put our bags away and get you something to eat."

Wanda nods. "A sound plan. I should also like to make a list of what we need to do and when we should do it."

"Certainly." He kisses her before taking up the bags.

On the bed of their room is a large box, though neither of them ordered anything. When opened, there's a note saying its from Tony. The box is full of gummy bears - but only red and purple - of various sizes.

Vision smiles. "How thoughtful."

Wanda shakes her head though also smiling. "I never know what to think with him."

"He is a complicated man." Vision says in agreement. "He can fluctuate between careless and thoughtful. It makes him a very interesting person to study."

"Of course." Wanda chuckles.

Vision takes a red gummy bear and feeds it to her.

She sucks on it for a moment then giggles. "That is not the correct way."

"No? What is the correct way?"

She takes one and grips it gently with her teeth before leaning in.

Vision smiles and takes the exposed part in his mouth.

It's passed over with a kiss.

He chews it and smiles. "Well you have taught me something today." He tries his new knowledge by putting another gummy bear into his mouth for her.

"You are such an excellent student." She teases and licks his lip as she takes it.

"I have an amazing teacher." He replies.

Her arms circle his shoulders. "Soon you will have an amazing wife."

His circle her waist. "I am very much looking forward to it." He kisses her.

"I have special thing planned for our wedding night. You will never forget." She smiles, a bit shy.

His eyebrows rise. "Oh? I am full of anticipation."

She nods and kisses his chest.

"Now you need real food, not sweets."

"And if I would rather stay here with you?"

"Then I will have to order food to be delivered." A twinkle comes into his eyes. "Or I can do this." He picks her up bridal style. "And carry you down to your favorite pizza place."

"All the way?" She laughs. "What will people say?"

"This is New York. They will barely notice."

Wanda continues to laugh. "You are probably right."

He kisses her. "Of course I am. And if they do, then it does not matter."

"Then take me, my prince."

"As you wish." He carries her to the elevator, through the lobby, and down the street to the pizza place.

She giggles the whole way, burying her nose in his neck. But she seems almost sad when she's finally put down.

"Have a seat. I'll order some slices and sodas." Vision likes the way carbonated drinks feel in his mouth and going down his throat.

Wanda watches him a moment before turning back to the window. Its almost surreal to see new York there.

Vision returns a few minutes later. "Would you like to eat here or Central Park?"

"Here." She returns her gaze to him. "Then we can walk."

They grab a table near the window and eat. Vision enjoys the act of eating though he doesn't need to. The textures and flavors help him understand people better.

"I have missed this grease." Wanda giggles as she picks up a miscreant bit of cheese.

"It is certainly not something you can find in Wakanda." Vision notes.

"Or Sokovia."

"Or most places that know what cheese actually is." He takes a bite.

That makes her giggle again. "Exactly."

"At least it's better than what they put on nachos."

"Salsa?" She teases.

He looks at her in confusion. "No." He says it gently.

She sighs. "This is a joke, Vizh."

His face visibly relaxes. "Oh. Yes. That makes more sense." He smiles at her.

"Dork." She informs him.

He just keeps smiling. It actually starts to get a little creepy.

She shakes her head. "Too much, love."

"Right. Thank you." It's something he's been working on. "We should practice our dance tonight while everyone is away."

"I would be pleased." She nods. "I need the practice."

Pizza eaten and sodas drunk, they walk hand-in-hand to Central Park. They see the line of pedi-cabs selling tours. "I know it seems silly, but I'd like to do that." Vision says, gesturing at them. "What do you think?"

She smiles. "I think it sounds romantic."

The driver they hire to happens to be from Sokovia. He came to New York to attend art school a year before the Ultron incident. As he drives them around, dropping them off to walk famous areas and picking them up again, they discover he has tremendous knowledge about the history of the park, the many films and television shows filmed there, and the street artists who perform. He and Wanda also trade stories about their childhood in Sokovia, though they grew up in different cities.

Wanda makes sure to get a photo with him for her Instagram. She doesn't like most social media, but she finds the images often soothing. She tags it with 'best taxi in NY' and later that day someone copies it to the official Avengers twitter, though she doesn't know it.

They walk home slowly. The feel of the city is so different than the Wakandan city they currently live in. "I had forgotten how everyone seems to be in a hurry here."

"And unfriendly." Wanda agrees.

"Compared to Wakanda yes. But there is an energy here that is found nowhere else." He looks around. "It is my birthplace."

She smiles. "And you are as unique as the city."

He gives her hand a squeeze. "And you are as beautiful as the Sokovian countryside."

She blushes. "You are getting very good at that."

"I've had an excellent teacher." He immediately and purposely undercuts that. "Tony Stark was by many standards a ladies man in his younger days."

"You are not to take on those ideas." She taps his chest.

"I have no interest in any woman other than the one I'm about to marry." He assures her.

"Good answer." She pulls him into a warm hug.

Vision enjoys this moment of respite knowing as soon as they return to the tower the wedding preparation begins, and things will get crazy.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Betsy sighs and shakes her head. "It would've been better if you'd planned this in the first place, but yes. We can go early."

"This is why I need you." Pietro tells her. "You are good with plans. I am good at spontaneous things."

"Is that so?" She chuckles. "Should I remind you to make plans with Jess? Do you know if Matt was invited to the wedding? And if so, if he's bringing her?"

He looks at her innocently. "I do not know. But I will ask."

She groans. "Pietro!"

"Jess knows I am coming. I have made plans for her to take Alice on Wednesday when we were meant to have arrived."

"Is someone taking her for the evening of the wedding?"

"I have asked Babydoll if she is available. She is to get back to me."

Betsy nods. "She and America will probably end up with four little ones."

"Most likely." He agreed. "If it is too much, I can ask Jess."

"If they're not coming to the wedding, I think it would be nice to visit with them." She suggests.

 

"I agree." He kisses her cheek. "You are so smart."

"I know." She laughs.

"I need to get Alice's dress still."

Betsy smiles. "You could dress her in a paper bag and people would coo."

"Yes then Wanda would kill me." He says it solemnly.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." She playfully pats his shoulder.

He shakes his head. "You would not protect me?"

"Then we'd both be dead."

He laughs. "No. She likes you."

"She likes Vision, too." Betsy sticks out her tongue. "Didn't stop her from damaging him when she was angry."

He nods. "Yes okay. You save yourself."

"Good call." She chuckles.

"Just be sure you give Alice to Jess." He tells her.

She sighs. "If I must."

"I'm afraid so." He takes her hands. "And afterwards, though I know it will be difficult, I want you to find happiness."

"Don't worry, I think Thor's single again." It's so hard not to laugh.

Pietro's head drops. His shoulders are shaking with his own laughter. "You are as cruel to me as my sister."

Betsy chuckles. "Someone has to make sure you don't miss her."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." He tilts his head. "Maybe do a little less."

"Nope." She kisses him slowly.

This yields no complaint from him. But it does make him feel a little guilty. He decides to offer her an out. "As much as I want you to come with me to New York, if you would rather stay..."

"No way. I've got to plan _our_ wedding with Storm."

He smiles. "I really do need to ask you officially."

She shakes her head. "But I wouldn't complain about a ring."

"Then I will take you ring shopping." He promises.

That gets him a kiss on the cheek. "Sounds fun."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha waits by the plane for Kate and Kurt to return from the market. In addition to the normal groceries, she asked them to investigate rumors that someone is dealing in endangered species in the area.

Kate's sunglasses are high on her nose as she strides over, cloth sack of groceries slung casually over her shoulder.

Kurt holds two bags that look heavy based on how he's carrying them. He has a hat on, and his tail is wrapped around his waist.

As they get closer, their conversation can be overheard. "While I get the cool factor of having a monkey, I bet they're also super gross pets."

"I've heard some throw feces." Kurt tells her. "But I would rather have a monkey than a bird."

"I've got a Hawkeye. That's sort of in between."

Natasha does her best not to laugh at that. "You can debrief me on the plane."

Kate shrugs and goes to board. "While it's more exciting than our usual days, it's not big."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "If someone promised you excitement, they were lying." She goes in after them. "The job is about information and preparation. Kate, you're flying us home."

"Yes!" She drops her bag and goes to the pilot seat.

"I'm docking you points for not stowing the groceries properly first." She puts it in a net against the side of the plane. "Kurt, you're co-pilot. Make sure she doesn't crash."

"If she does, I will be sure to save the groceries." He jokes

Kate rolls her eyes. "Please, if Barton does it, anyone can."

"Clint has a lot of skills but a severe lack of luck." Natasha says. "But yes anyone can fly a plane with practice."

She nods, donning her headgear. Then she looks at the control panel and refreshes herself on everything.

Kurt goes through a mental checklist then says a prayer to keep them safe.

The lift off is easy and there's only minor turbulence before the reach cruising altitude. Kate grins. "Easy."

"Don't jinx it." Natasha warns.

"Clint's in Iowa." She smirks.

"You sure about that?"

"Eh. Wherever. It's nowhere important, ever."

It's Kurt who replies. "It's very important to his family."

Kate sighs and gives him a look. "I'm pretty sure I said it was the place that was unimportant."

"All places are important to someone." He replies.

She shakes her head. "Not Iowa."

Natasha speaks up. "I dare you to say that to Star Trek fans."

"The important bit is leaving it." She replies.

"You are always leaving." Kurt notes. "You are never staying, experiencing."

"That's probably for the best."

He studies her for a moment. "Best for whom?"

She shrugs one shoulder. "Everyone."

"But experiencing helps us grow. I'm a better person for knowing you." He looks at the instruments.

"So experience more. Don't stop." She points out.

He gives her a weird look. "Experience more... in general? Or more you."

Natasha covers her mouth to not laugh. She's glad they can't see her.

Kate's nose wrinkles slightly. "In general."

"Good. I would not want you to fall in love with me." He grins, looking relieved.

"Ew. Don't even."

Natasha notices a subtle hurt in his yellow eyes. She remembers reading about how he was treated as a child. "I think you're very handsome, Kurt."

His shoulders fold in with embarrassment at both women's comments. "Thank you, Natasha."

"But he's like my brother now." Kate shakes her head. "Too weird."

"You are like family to me, too." He replies.

"Exactly. So we can chill." She holds out a hand for a fist bump.

His fist presses against hers. He's glad he's here with Kate.

She nods. "See, we're smart. We know people are more important than their underwear."

Now he looks very confused, and he's sure he can hear Natasha snickering. "How did underwear come into this?"

"Never mind. Too much time around America and Babydoll."

"Oh." He leaves it at that.

"Yup." She focuses back on flying.

After a few moments of silence, Natasha speaks. "I believe I'm supposed to be getting a debriefing."

"Monkeys." Kate repeats. "We're just a stopover on the way from the Amazon to help lose the law."

"I have pictures." Kurt says. "And I wrote down some names. It seems they are not new at this."

She also adds. "They don't seem as smart or discreet as Hydra."

"In your opinion, is it worth further investigation?”

Kate shrugs. "Just tip off the right government."

"Two questions. Which is the right government? And will they do anything about it if we do?"

Kurt furrows his brow. "I will find out."

"Probably US, it always is, isn't it? At least they think so." Kate rolls her eyes.

"Not anymore." Kurt says. "It may be we tell NATO or an NGO."

"Whatever works."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "You're attention to detail is inspiring, Katie."

She tosses off a salute. "No prob."

"Tomorrow afternoon, I want a full report on what you learned. Include all relevant information and your proposed next steps." Natasha tells them.

Kate groans loudly.

"The good news is that I only want one from the both of you and not one from each of you." Natasha tells her. "Kurt, don't let her make you do all the work."

"Yes, ma'am." He replies. "We will divide the work. Besides, Kate is better at writing than I am."

"And Kurt is better at details. Yea team." She grins.

"Oh look, you two learned something. I'm so proud." Natasha isn't even kidding much.

Kate tilts her head. "How to placate our elders?"

"And just like that the warm fuzzy feeling I had is gone. On the plus side, I no longer feel guilty about telling you you'll be meeting me tomorrow at 0700 in the gym. No weapons." 

"It's cute that you believe that."

"She is only teasing." Kurt says. He is still not used to such disrespect shown to teachers and mentors. "We will be there at 0700 tomorrow as you say. And I at least look forward to what I will learn."

Natasha gives him a nod. She can't help but wonder if kids are worse these days or if she's just getting old.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The soil is cool and moist around her fingers as she presses the top layer around the trunk of the tree. Beneath that soil are the tangle of roots, and beneath the roots are the ashes of her stolen children. It feels right. Next to the tree, the plaque she had made has already been placed. 'For children, lost or stolen by violence.' Slowly, Jess pulls her hands away and brushes off the dirt. Next she pulls the small ceramic jar filled with sand from her purse and presses it firmly into the earth near the plaque. Next is a small bouquet of mixed flowers. Finally, she pulls out some incense sticks and lights them. She holds them as she prays for their spirits.

Matt is sitting next to her the entire time. He presses his hand to her back when he smells the incense and says his own prayer for them and their mother.

The incense is placed still burning into the jar. Jess stays silent a little longer as she watches it. Finally she looks at Matt. "I was naïve and misled by men with no regard for the value of life. These sort of people can no longer be allowed power in our world."

"You may not be able to stop that." He tells her gently. "But I'll help however I can."

"I know." She reaches for his hand. "But you stand for justice, for equal rights. So you're doing more than me already."

"We're doing it together. We're a team. Remember?" He kisses her head. "Carol invited us over for dinner if you're up for it."

"I just need another minute. Please."

"As long as you need."

"They'd be teens by now, you know?" She shakes her head. "The hell would I do with teen kids?"

"Knowing you? Teach them to fight and take them on stakeouts. Also, do background checks on all of their friends." He teases.

She bumps against him. "Hate you."

"Liar." His hand rubs circles over her back.

"Maybe, but you're the only one who ever catches me." With a sigh, she rises. She takes his hand to help him up, too.

He keeps hold of her hand. "This is a good place for them."

She nods. "They'll finally be able to rest at peace. Their spirits will never be hungry."

He assumes that's a Buddhist belief. "We'll make sure of it."

"If you don't take care of your dead, they can't transition." She explains quietly. She'd actually had to look it up after her time in Thailand. She'd only learned to provide a home for the spirits, not why.

His thumb gently strokes the skin of her hand where they make contact. "Then we'll make sure they do."

She leans in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

The corners of his mouth rise a little in a supportive smile. "Of course."

"Seriously. You're amazing. Thank you." She pulls him into a tight hug.

He holds her. "You're welcome, noodle."

She chuckles softly. "Jaa. My evenstar. Carol promised she'd get my favourite fish and chips. I can't let you miss that."

"Yummy." He gives her a squeeze before slowly letting go. "We need to go home and feed Mae."

Her fingers tickle along his wrist as she takes his hand again. "Is that what you're _really_ after?"

His head tilts slightly. "Yes. And to give you time if you need it before going to hero family central."

"Just checking. You know I get suspicious when you start acting too sweet." She teases lightly before they turn to take the short walk back to their apartment.

"Sorry. I'll return to my asshole ways." It's more of a tease than a promise.

She grins, returning. "Good, I was worried you were getting soft in your old age."

"Nah. I'm sure I'll just get worse the older I get." He smiles as he hears Mae. "He knows we're coming."

"Of course he does. He's cute as you and smart as me." She really likes the idea of Matt getting worse as he's older. She won't admit it, though.

"And his good nature? That is nothing like either of us."

"Uncle Foggy?"

He nods. "It's the only reasonable explanation."

"Well, that or he took all of ours." She chuckles as said puppy greets them at the door.

"Hungry, Mae?" He reaches down to pet him.

The dog rumbles happily, tail wagging hard. He gives a couple yips and turns in his place before rushing to his bowl.

Jess laughs. "Seems like it."

"After you, Ms Drew." He gestures for her to proceed.

"Ooh, lawyer manners." She chuckles and steps in. "Thank you, Mr Murdock."

He chuckles. "You're welcome." He closes and locks the door.

"Alright, Mae. You know the rules. Sit pretty." The puppy takes his place by his mat. She pours his serving into the bowl and has him wait until she tells him it's okay.

At that point, his head goes into the bowl, and he eats as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"I wonder if our children will be that obedient." Matt says. "Somehow I doubt it."

Jess can't help the smile at his comment. "I certainly hope not."

"Of course you'd say that."

"I was obedient, look what happened to me." She points out.

"So was I, at least until my father died." He tells her.

"It was when I ran that things went well." She takes his hands. "But maybe I remembered something from before, by instinct, from my mother? Right and wrong, anyway."

"Or maybe you're just a good person." It's clear he believes it.

"Could be." She smiles.

"I'm going to the bathroom before we go. I'll be right back." He leans in for a kiss.

She takes it slowly. "Who said you could go?"

His eyebrows rise. "Didn't think I had to ask permission."

"You don't. You do have to convince me to let go." She grins.

He lifts her hands and licks them.

She giggles. "Kinky."

That didn't go as planned. He takes a breath. "I guess I could just pee on you here." He makes a face. "Please don't find that kinky, too."

That starts her laughing loudly. "I give, I give."

"I'll be right back." He heads off and is quickly replaced by a puppy.

Jess kneels for Mae, giving him all the scratches and cuddles he could want.

Matt is soon back. "Ready to go? Or do you need to give Mae some more love first?"

"I need to give someone more love." She takes his hand to pull herself back up.

"Someone?" He asks.

"Someone." She agrees as she pulls his arms around her waist. Next her hands go to his cheeks with a gentle caress before she gives him the most tender and loving kiss.

His eyes close automatically. They remain shut even after she pulls away. "Mmm. What did I do to deserve that?"

Her thumbs caress his cheeks. "You've held my hand through all of this. You didn't let go when any sane man would have."

"Good thing I'm not sane."

"Very good." She agrees. "Shall we go see what Carol wants to harass you about this time?"

"Sure."

She steals one last kiss before they head to the car.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky smiles as he takes the food from Carol. "This is the kind of dinner party I like to have. The kind where I don't have to cook."

"Plus America and Babydoll are watching movies with the girls at the tower so we can have a real grown up conversation. How weird is that?" Carol smiles as she puts down a pitcher of water. "Alice, too, so Pietro and Betsy could join us. It might be good for all of us parent types."

"Nice. No requests to fly. Even Chewie gets a rest." He puts the food in actual bowls and opens a couple bottles of white wine to breathe. He looks over everything. "I think we're all set."

She nods, crossing her arms. "Nice. Martha Stewart couldn't do better."

He chuckles. He learned all about Martha Stewart when he was learning to cook. "Thanks, doll."

"Only the truth." She kisses his temple. "Also, it's super hot to have a man who can do everything."

"I can't fly." He reminds her.

She sticks out her tongue. "You can, too. I've seen you in a plane. Extra sexy with a side of I need water now."

He laughs. "I'll take it." He kisses her.

She smiles against his lips. "I'd show you my appreciation right now, but we both know that doorbell will ring the second I touched your fly."

"Too true." The words no sooner leave his mouth than the doorbell rings. "And there we go."

Carol raises a hand and laughs. "Of course. I'll get it." 

Pietro and Betsy are at the door. "Hello." He smiles.

"Hey handsome." She shows them in. "Did you run? Do you need some water?'

"No. I wore nice shoes, so we borrowed a car."

Bucky teases. "Borrowed or _borrowed_?"

He chuckles. "Regular borrowed."

Carol chuckles. "This isn't World War Two anymore, Buck."

Betsy shakes her head. "You sure? Sometimes I wonder."

"Funny story, the war is where I learned to steal cars." Bucky tells them. "Cars are very different now though."

"They're just computers with wheels." Betsy winks then she holds out a bottle of sparkling wine. "We brought this."

Bucky takes it with a smile. "Excellent. Thanks. If Jess and Matt bring wine, we may need to make this a slumber party."

Betsy chuckles. "We don't have to drink it all tonight."

"Blasphemy." He replies with a smirk.

"Now it's a challenge." Carol shakes her head with a smile. "Some, sit down. Jess will likely be late. She does that."

"I remember." Pietro says. They take a seat on the couch. He puts his arm around Betsy. "How are things?"

Carol smiles. "Good. It's been quiet. That's a good thing. Means we get time to be with family."

"This is good. And training with America and Babydoll goes well?"

"Of course."

Betsy looks at Carol then back at Pietro. She can sense the thoughts behind the mask of cheer. Her mind whispers to him. 'Jess buried her lost children today.'

His face barely moves. 'Thank you. We will need to be sensitive. More than usual.' "Then you are having better luck than we are. Gambit has taken to breaking into off limit areas. He says it is to keep his skills up."

Carol chuckles. "He's not wrong."

"Perhaps not, but Jennifer Walters almost killed him when he broke into her work area." He shakes his head. "I have never seen Sam so angry."

"Yeah, she texted me about that. He needs to be smarter about his skills. Maybe he needs some guidance?" Carol frowns slightly.

"Sam seems to have taken a new interest in him." He shrugs. "Rogue on the other hand has decided to be mentored by Betsy." He smiles at his girlfriend.

Betsy smiles back. "She seems to collect strong female mentors."

"Smart girl." Bucky says. "Can I pour you some of that wine you brought?"

"Not yet." She smiles at Pietro. They've decided to use tonight to break their news to these two couples.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asks, but they refuse again.

"Dinner smells very good. I hope you have a full bottle of malt vinegar." Pietro says.

"Funny." Carol sticks out her tongue. "Does Betsy inhale it too?"

He nods. "It must be an English thing."

"I enjoy it. I wouldn't say I inhale it. I prefer ketchup or mayo." She chuckles.

He kisses her cheek. "I have seen people mix the ketchup and mayo together."

"No. One or the other." She's firm.

"I agree."

"Good. I'd hate to break up over condiments." Betsy teases.

Carol chuckles. "That could suck."

Bucky scratches his nose. "That would be an excuse not a reason."

"I don't know, if you didn't like Star Wars..." Carol jokingly threatens.

"I'd watch it anyway, because I love you." He tells her.

"Dangerous words, Barnes." Jess teases as she lets Matt and herself in without so much as knocking.

"They certainly are." He looks at Carol. "And I mean every word."

She shakes her head. "Scary words, honey."

Pietro rises to hug the mother of his child. "Hello, Jess."

"Hello sweetheart." She gives him a squeeze. "How are you? How's our Alice?"

"Good. Both good. She'd looking forward to staying the night with you."

"Us, too." She smiles.

Matt gives a small wave. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey hun." Carol smiles. "You look like you were playing with a puppy."

"Funny you should say that. I actually was." He seems relaxed, maybe even tired.

"And your doting girlfriend didn't even think to tuck your shirt back in?" Carol pretends to be shocked. "Or was she the cause?"

"Hush, you." Jess sticks out her tongue.

"I'm trying for a more casual look." Matt says. "Guess it's not working." He gives a cheeky smile as he tucks his shirt back in.

"No, it's good, just not what we're used to." Carol tries to assure him.

"Drinks first? Or should we go straight to dinner." Bucky asks. 

"Let's eat, so it doesn't get cold." Betsy suggests. "We can linger over drinks after."

"I agree." Jess gestures toward her fellow Brit.

"Then if you'll follow me to the dining room." Bucky offers his arm to Carol. She takes and they lead the way.

Jess and Matt adopt a similar stance as she guides him.

Pietro takes Betsy's hand. He kisses it before the follow the others.

She smiles back.

Everyone sits. And quickly their plates are piled with fish and chips. A glass of white wine sits in front of each of them. "I keep getting nervous about how quiet the girls are." Bucky says. "Then I remember they aren't here."

Carol nods. "It's weird."

Betsy chuckles. "I know what you mean."

Matt hands Jess the malt vinegar. "I can tell you what the kids down the street are doing if that helps."

"Mmn, creepy." Jess teases him as she starts dousing.

"Pretty sure you like creepy." He replies before biting into a fry.

Her knee lightly bumps his under the table.

Carol giggles. "I'm sure you've got nothing on Ms Wall Crawler there. How many windows have you peeked in?"

"Two." Jess replies easily.

"And how many were you paid to peek in?" Bucky asks.

"That isn't peeking." She sets down the vinegar. "It's _research_."

"It's her job." Pietro agrees. "She's very good at it."

"Yeah? You do a lot of research on boys, Jess?" Carol grins.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Not particularly. There's only been a few even worth looking into."

Matt furrows his brow. "Why do I feel like we're not actually talking about your P.I. work?"

"Because Carol's trying to lead me to saying I've spent hours staring through your window. Which I haven't." She points her fork. "I'm not that kind of perv. I much prefer a hands on approach."

"And I thought I was the mind reader." Betsy chuckles.

Carol raises her hands. "The lot of you are naturally more adept at voyeurism, is all I'm saying."

Matt raises a hand. "May I point out that I'm blind and that I can't exactly help what I hear?"

"Unhuh?" She leans in.

"I'm afraid I have to object to the accusatory tone." He replies.

Carol considers pushing it, but they're eating.

"Does he always speak lawyer?" Pietro asks Jess.

"Yes. Constantly. That's all he is." She deadpans.

His voice is solemn. "My condolences."

Matt decides to change the subject. "Bucky, have you had any luck with your book now that you have an agent?"

"Not sure yet. I've got appointments with two publishers next week. So we'll see." He shrugs and takes a sip of wine.

"Anyone I can threaten?" Jess offers.

"I'm sure there's a lot of people you can threaten. But it won't help my chances." He puts his glass down. "Thanks for the offer though. I appreciate it."

She nods. "I'll just keep ferreting out the Hydra pieces, then. That helps all of us."

"Maybe next time take Carol or Bucky?" He asks gently. "Make it a BFF day. Kick ass in the morning and get a massage in the afternoon."

"I'd love a massage." Bucky grins.

"Oh, I was just thinking to offer Buck the one I found in red hook." Jess rolls her eyes. " _I_ haven't hit any of them. I send then to Maria."

His eyebrows move toward each other ever so slightly as he remembers the shrapnel he had to help take out of her. He decides not to contradict her. "Right."

Bucky scowls. "I don't think we're ever going to be rid of those assholes."

"They'll just change their name and put on a new mask." Jess sighs.

"It's not that bad." Carol frowns. "People want more from the world."

Pietro looks at Betsy. 'When should we tell them? At dessert?'

She gives a small nod, then joins the conversation. "If people believe them gone, it will take power from them, remove the fear."

"Or they'll just move underground like cockroaches." Bucky says. "I mean, there are Nazis still around even though they were defeated decades ago."

"Neo-nazis." Betsy points out. "Not quite the same, but they roughly follow Hitler's writings and work."

"Still assholes." Carol wrinkles her nose.

Bucky nods. "Best way to defeat them is to shine a light on them and expose their asshole-iness."

"Your book." Jess speaks softly.

"I've rewritten that damn chapter so many times." He looks at her. "If you're up to it, I'd like your opinion on it. If you don't... If you can't, I understand."

"Not today." She decides. "But a better one, yes."

Carol reaches across the table for Jess's hand. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Jess. Thanks. It means a lot to me." Bucky says. "I'll send you the chapter, and you can look at it whenever you feel up to it."

She nods. "I might piece away at it, then."

Matt places a hand on her leg. "I'll make sure you have plenty of tea whenever you do."

Her hand goes over his. "Thanks, jaa."

"Well that got heavy. Sorry." Bucky apologizes. "Pietro, I should warn you. After tonight, Alice might start singing the nalgas song."

"Nalgas song?" He searches his brain. "I don't know it."

"America is a good influence." Carol chuckles.

Betsy smiles. "Oh, it's one of those, is it?"

"Yes." Bucky grabs a chip. "It's basically them singing 'nalgas' at the top of their lungs. Cute but also gets annoying if you're not in a good mood."

"Or ever." Jess points out.

"That, too." He agrees.

Carol shrugs. "She's just encouraging their interests."

Matt smiles. "And she's teaching them Spanish. That's a plus."

"So they can talk to you and America, anyway." Jess rolls her eyes. "Helpful."

"I know a little Spanish. But an extra language never hurts." Carol argues. "I mean, how many do you have?"

Jess shrugs. "Only a handful. Only two or three I'd claim to be fluent in."

"And how many do you know but are not fluent in?" Pietro wonders.

"Uh?" She taps her lip as she considers. "What do you mean by 'know'? Like, I can ask directions and follow a simple conversation or I can do the hello-thank you-toilet-please tourist routine?"

"Simple conversation." He replies.

She taps on her fingers as she lists them. "French, Vietnamese, Cambodian, Portugese, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Dutch, and Russian. And I can fake Ukrainian on a good day."

"Well I feel inadequate now." Matt jokes.

"Yeah, but you got to study things like math and history and art." She bumps him.

"True. Okay. I feel a little better."

Carol smiles. "At least you have a translator if you ever want to travel. Or for your clients."

"Very true." He looks proud of Jess because of it.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like traveling, though." Jess chuckles and squeezes his hand.

"That's a pity." Betsy leans her chin on her hand. The world is a great teacher."

Matt shrugs. "It's hard to travel when you can't read signs or see money. And most places don't like you touching everything."

"But the sounds and the smells and the people..." Betsy smiles fondly. "New places just feel... different, you know?"

"I do now."

She nods. "Sometimes, I think when you spend a lot of time in a place, you carry part of that feeling with you."

Pietro smiles at her. "Like people."

"Exactly."

Bucky nods. "Yeah. And sometimes you can still hear their voices in your head. Whether you want to or not." He's thinking of his mother.

"And sometimes they make you want to challenge the world." Jess adds softly, her father and Hydra keepers in her mind.

He raises his glass. "To challenging the world and making it better."

They all raise theirs in agreement.

After he drinks, Bucky smiles at his friends. "This is nice. I'm glad you all could come."

"There was sort of a reason we agreed, aside from your good company." Betsy admits, looking at Pietro.

"Oh?"

The Sokovian is starting to blush. He takes his fiancée's hand. "Betsy has agreed to marry me. And we wanted you to be the first to know... other than our siblings."

"Wow! Congratulations." Carol races over to hug the couple. "That's amazing."

Jess feels her heart in her throat at the announcement. She's jealous, though she has no right to it. She swallows down the emotions. "You two have been happy, I know this will only strengthen your bond."

"That's great!" Bucky says. "Well now I know what the bubbly is for. I'm gonna open it." He pours 6 glasses so they can have another toast.

Matt takes Jess' hand. "I'm very happy for you both. And if you need a prenup, give me a call."

"Thank you." Betsy laughs at the excitement and the bubbles in her nose from this new toast. "In a very real way, you've all become part of our family."

Matt leans over and whispers in Jess' ear. "Next time it'll be us. Just be patient with me."

She just squeezes his hand, silently reassuring him she doesn't need more. Then she gives Pietro a secret little smile. She's so glad he's happy, but it hurts, too.

Pietro smiles back. "I wouldn't have been ready for Betsy without you, Jess. Thank you."

"As I've said before, I'm glad to see you truly happy. And you've matured so much. She's lucky." She looks at Betsy and jokingly threatens. "You really are. Know that if you ever hurt him, the only thing that will save you from Wanda's wrath is if I murder you first."

Betsy shakes her head with a grin. "I'd take you both on for him, no problem. He's worth it."

Pietro blushes again.

Jess nods, accepting this answer.

Bucky looks at Betsy's hand. "So where is the ring?"

"We are going tomorrow to look for one." Pietro answers. "I want to be sure it's perfect."

"I just want something that'll have people asking me about him." Betsy winks.

"So something big and unusual." Bucky translates.

"Something shiny and round that fits on my finger." She replies evenly.

"And at least half as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Pietro says.

Betsy shakes her head with a smile. "I might have to take that as an insult."

"It's only because no ring could hopes to be as beautiful as you are."

"But it can come close?" She teases, though she suspects his original phrasing was simply due to English not being his first language.

"It can try, but it's best would be only half as beautiful as you." Pietro says. "Which is what I was saying before. Isn't it?" He looks around for help.

"Just don't compare women with inanimate objects and you'll do better." Carol offers.

"Thank you for the advice."

Jess chuckles and adds. "You said 'at least' half as beautiful, that infers it can get as beautiful or more. If you're trying for the compliment, I'd suggest saying it'd be difficult to find one 'even' half as beautiful."

Betsy holds out her hand, suggesting this is correct. "It's not just a British thing, is it?"

Pietro looks at his empty plate. "Sorry."

Betsy rubs his arm. "Don't be. I was just trying to tease you for how you said it. I know what you mean. And not just because I read minds."

He nods and does his best to smile. "I still love you."

She gives him a hug, and speaks silently. 'I didn't mean to be cruel, only tease. I'm very sorry and I love you more than anything. Even fish and chips.'

The smile becomes a little more genuine. 'I know.' He kisses her softly.

"More than Alice loves bunny." She assures him quietly before pulling away. "Uh, sorry everyone."

Bucky smiles. "You don't have to apologize. Steve is the one that gets uncomfortable with public affection."

"Actually, statistically speaking, most people do." Jess points out as she takes a chip from Matt's plate.

He lets her. "So I shouldn't stick my tongue down your throat right now?" He teases.

"I just said statistically. I find it's often quite strategically useful." She bumps him.

"I'll be happy to help when you need a strategic advantage." He bumps back.

She smirks. "Pretty much constantly."

"No, no, no. You're not turning our dinner table into a cheap porno. That's my job." Carol protests.

Bucky stands. "I think that means it's time for dessert. Anyone want coffee or tea?"

It ends up a pretty even split, so Carol gets up to help him.

Once they get the drinks started, he pulls Carol into a kiss. "All the scary words, doll."

"Definitely." She smiles against his lips.

He kisses her again before letting her go to get the cheesecake out of the refrigerator.

"That looks so good. Do we have to share?"

"I'm afraid so. But, I bought two." He winks at her.

She tugs him in for another kiss. "You sexy sexy man."

"Remember that after we've eaten the second cheesecake." He teases.

"I will, even if I'm too fat to move." She chuckles.

He takes one more kiss then places a generous slice onto each dessert plate. "Wanna hand these out while I pour the drinks?"

"Got it." She starts carrying the plates out two at a time.

Bucky pours and starts delivering the drinks - 3 coffees and 3 teas. "So how is the law firm slash private investigator office doing?"

"Good." Matt replies. "It's slowly growing. It keeps us a little busy but still gives us time for our side projects." By that he means Hydra and Fisk.

"By which he really means it's still small enough to be considered our side project." Jess shrugs. "But that's all we need for now."

"Lucky for me, my girlfriend and business partner is rich." He blows on his tea, a drink he's come to enjoy more since living with Jess.

She agrees. "You're so lucky she puts up with your bullshit and bad jokes."

He tilts his head slightly. "There is the verbal abuse I sometimes have to endure, but I usually just send Mae her way to make it stop."

Her fingers find their way to his thigh, stroking it gently. "And he's always so dour and grumpy, its terrible to be around." Somehow all this joking is really making her want to kiss him.

"It really is a wonder how we haven't killed each other." The corners of his mouth crook up. "Or at least broken all the furniture."

"Now you've gone and spoiled my plans for tonight."

"Oops. Sorry, noodle."

Carol gives Bucky a look and smirk. "Remember the last time _we_ broke the furniture?"

Pietro chuckles. "It is clear you two are very good together."

Bucky grins back at his wife. "I do. We should try that again."

She giggles.

Betsy sighs. "You're all terrible."

"Yup." Jess finally kisses Matt.

"You may try to deny it." Bucky tells Betsy, pointing his fork at her. "But I bet you're just as terrible. You're just better at hiding it."

"Yeah, okay. I guess that should've been 'we'." She smiles.

"That's what I thought." He takes a very enjoyable bite of cheesecake and grins.

Jess has clearly found something sweeter as she continues to kiss Matt.

Carol coughs. "Comeoutofit"

Matt pulls away and wipes the sides of his mouth. "Sorry."

"He's not." Jess smirks.

Bucky laughs. "Maybe we should just accept that this may devolve into a high school make-out party."

"Do we have a closet to use?" Carol jokes.

"Please just no Spin the Bottle." Matt requests.

"Matt's shy." Jess teases. "Also, he doesn't want me to kill any of you for touching him."

Carol snorts. "Not that you're possessive at all."

"Nope."

"No spin the bottle." Bucky promises. "That path only leads to confusion and pain. But we can put on some music."

"Right." Jess remarks. "Because that couldn't possibly end badly."

"Depends on the music?" Pietro half-asks, unsure if that is a tease or not.

"That's probably the issue." Betsy winks.

"Speaking of issues..." Bucky begins. "Did you hear about that guy who showed up after everyone thought he was dead? I almost feel like we should form a support group."

Jess tilts her head up, tone becoming almost a report. "Daniel Rand, age 25. No living relatives, but he's been able to prove his identity with a number of intimate details only he would know all of. Went from the street to billionaire literally overnight. My source tells me they tried to send him to a hospital until he finally proved himself. From a financial point of view, the company likely hates his strong humanitarian beliefs. Religious views seem to be Buddhist or similar. Has a possible romantic link with a local Bushido instructor. Has connections to Jeri Hogarth. Totally Bucky's type." The last sentence breaks her into a smile.

He has a look of shock on his face. "What do you mean totally my type?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, trouble magnet." Jess shrugs. "Sound familiar?"

Carol laughs. "Too bad he's not available."

He raises an eyebrow. "You know that describes you beneath the hairdye." He says to Jess. "But you aren't my type any more than he is."

She shakes her head. "First? My eyes are green. Second? That was a joke, should I return to insults?"

"Nope. I'm good. And by the by, the kid is too scruffy-looking to be my type."

Pietro can't help himself. "So I am not your type either?"

"Aren't you everyone's type?" Betsy teases. "You certainly flirt with everyone."

"I may flirt with everyone, but my heart belongs to you." He quickly amends. "My romantic heart belongs to you."

She pats his knee. He doesn't need to explain.

Bucky goes back to the original topic. "So how come you've been looking into the Rand fella, Jess?"

"Why don't we move to the living room? The couch and chairs are more comfortable. And then we can grill Jess." Carol suggests.

"Excellent idea." Matt smiles as he stands. He offers Jess his arm.

She's happy to take it, giving Bucky a wink before they head to the other room.

A few of them use the location change as a chance to take a quick bathroom break. They all end up in the living room. Bucky sits in a chair and pulls Carol into his lap. "So Rand?"

"Rand." Jess crosses her legs primly, placing both hands on her knee. "Jeri had Jonesy research him, because they needed more oomph for their case. Declaring someone alive can be quite difficult."

Matt's head tilts just slightly. "And Jones asked you to help?"

This is where she grins. "The report was on Jeri's desk when I stopped by."

He presses his lips together in amusement. "Oh. So you were being nosy."

"I'd'a' done the same thing." Bucky admits. 

"I need to be sure my lawyer is on the up and up."

Carol chuckles. "Except Jess's definition of 'on the desk' often includes inside locked cabinets."

"Shh." Jess grins.

Bucky scratches his eyebrow. "Well if he's gotta girlfriend, I guess he's doing okay." He really was thinking of introducing himself and offering his ear as someone who has also returned from the dead.

"I could argue that point." Jess reminds him.

"It probably wouldn't hurt if you wanted to say hi anyway." Betsy suggests. "You're both in that sort of famous strata."

"The worst he can do is say no." Matt notes. "And I doubt his girlfriend knows what he's going through as well as you do."

Bucky nods. "Okay. You've convinced me. I'll call his office tomorrow."

"And then _you_ can tell _us_ where he's been." Carol grins at her husband.

He chuckles. "I promise to report back anything I find out."

She kisses his head. "Love it. We'll dangle it over Jess's head."

"You know just how to motivate me." He winks at her.

Matt chuckles. "You two should know better than to try to make this a contest."

"And you don't need to suck the fun out of everything just because you're a lawyer." Jess teases him.

"I don't? Then why do you keep me around?" He has a cocky grin on his face.

"Surely a smart boy like you has figured out by now you're just a glorified dog sitter."

He laughs. "Sounds about right." He leans in and whispers in her ear. "Don't forget boy toy."

She snorts with laughter. "Anyone else would have a broken arm for saying that to me."

Which piques Carol's curiosity. "What? Share."

Matt turns his head to Carol. "I was just reminding your best friend that I was also her boy toy."

"Ah. Yeah. You're lucky to be alive." Carol nods. "Jess will allow no comment against you. Or Pietro, really."

"Unless she makes it?"

"When I make it, it's snide and hilarious." Jess argues.

He nods slowly as though taking that in. "I will keep that in mind."

"Asshole." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Diva." He says it lovingly.

Betsy suppresses a grin and raises her eyebrows as she looks at Pietro.

Carol shakes her head. "You fight like an old married couple."

Matt scratches the corner of his eye. "I called Jen the other day. She sounded better. Not great but better."

"She's becoming a bit reclusive. She seems afraid of how the world will respond." Betsy frowns.

"We'll have to figure it out." Carol decides.

"Maybe Kurt or one of the mutants with physical changes should talk to her." Pietro suggests. "Like Bucky and this Danny Rand, they might be able to give her advice or at least relate in a way the rest of us can't."

Betsy nods. "Couldn't hurt."

"Just make sure it doesn't seem like that's the reason, or she might get offended." Jess advises.

Matt thinks he knows a way. "Is there anyone like that who is interested in law?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Betsy considers it. "But I bet I can get her invited to do a guest lecture."

"That'd be very good." Pietro says. "Then she can see many people who look different."

"I've been meaning to go down anyway." Carol adds. "We can have a girls day."

"Sounds like fun." Bucky says. "Maybe we can have a guys day. Get the twins into sports early."

Carol nods. "I approve."

"And that's why I love you." He kisses her cheek.

"And here I thought it was her firm ass." Jess teased before Carol can answer.

"Nah. That's just one of the many perks." He replies quickly.

Carol winks, raising her arms. "That's right, I'm all that -and- a bag of chips."

That gets her a laugh from everyone. Although Pietro does not ever hearing that expression, he instinctively knows what it means.

Jess sighs through her smile. "I think I need better friends."

"You've got the best friends." Bucky tells her.

Matt teases. "We'll hang out with Foggy next time as a palate cleanser."

Jess just groans and covers her face. It causes Carol to burst out laughing. "She's pretending to be classy!"

"I _am_ classy."

"Of course." Carol doesn't sound convinced.

Matt gives Jess a squeeze. "You're very classy."

"Thanks." She pats his hand.

There's a lull in the conversation. "Would anyone like more wine?" Bucky asks.

"Yes." Jess is grateful for it. Mind, with wine she usually is.

"Sorry, doll." He says since Carol has to get up before he does. He pours more wine for everyone. "There we go."

"Thank you, Bucky-bear." Carol toasts his health.

Jess smiles. "Yes, we'll be keeping him along time, so good health Barnes."

"Thank you, Drew."

She gives him a thumbs up. "Anything to avoid a sorrow-rage Carol."

Carol throws a pillow at her.

Matt catches it easily in one hand. "Thanks for the pillow." He puts it behind his back.

Jess smirks. "You've got to admire that skill."

"I'm not so certain that's what you're admiring." Betsy teases with a nod of her head indicating Matt's physique.

"You wanna check the goods?" Jess laughs. "Jaa, why not stand and do a circle for the lady?"

"Seriously?" He stands and, holdings his arms out, turns in a slow circle. "I doubt I'm anything special compared to Bucky and Pietro."

"Not quite." Carol agrees. "But you've got solid musculature. That's always nice."

"Thank you." He bows and sits back down. His arm immediately goes around Jess.

"Ass isn't bad. And the lips, I totally get Loki's obsession." Betsy adds.

"Loki likes to flirt." Pietro reminds her.

Jess kisses his ear and whispers to him. "Your heart is the most handsome, though."

"Mind reader." She reminds back.

"Isn't her new obsession Gambit now?" Bucky asks.

Betsy nods. "It's a kindred spirits sort of thing."

Pietro nods. "Very true. Although he is still with Rogue. I thought it would end by now."

Jess frowns. "Oh, I hope she's careful."

"Have I met them?" Matt asks. They provide him a description of the couple along with a reminder that they were at the last New Year's Eve party

"Rogue's a sweet girl. But also inadvertently dangerous." Jess breathes deeply. "I pity the fool who breaks her heart."

Matt chuckles. "Sorry. Just - I pity the fool." He did it in his best Mr T.

Jess furrows her brow as she considers the reference. But Carol is definitely a laughing, and the others chuckling. "I don't think I know that one."

Bucky shrugs. "Must be during our missing years."  
"Bad '80s TV show." Matt explains. "The A-Team. I used to watch it religiously. One of the characters had that catch phrase."

"Oh." She gives him a look. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Just your wasted youth."

"Ba-doom chink." He takes a sip of wine

"You should be grateful." Carol points out. "It probably gave him his spy fetish."

He chuckles. "I blame James Bond for that."

"Funny how that fetish doesn't come to the bedroom." Jess jokes.

"Honestly, 80s TV and movies was all one big spy fetish." Carol chuckles.

Betsy agrees. "And how. But Matt, you ever get a chance to read or hear any of the Bond books? Really good, though really more food fetish than anything."

"I read some in junior high. And I recently listened to the Casino Royal audiobook."

"Good. Just making sure you've got a proper British education." Betsy teases him. "Not just the hanky panky, but all the Beatles."

"I love the Beatles." He assures her. "Which means Jess probably thinks they are overrated."

"You _know_ I don't." Jess slaps his thigh.

"My mistake."

Her fingers tug at his collar and her voice is soft. "You can apologize better than that."

"Later." He promises with a smile.

"But Matt." Her voice gets pouty.

Betsy covers Pietro's eyes with her hand. "You're too young for this."

"You know-" He stops himself. He was going to say he used to be Matt. For once, he stopped to think. "You know, you could teach me." He says instead.

"Once we're married." She teases him. Really, in a way, she's just giving him an out.

"Ugh." He pretends to be hurt.

She continues in his mind. 'I'd prefer not to teach to apologize for every silly thing.'

He smiles. 'One of many reasons I am happy to be here and not there.'

Jess stretches and stands. "I'm going to grab a quick breath of air, if no one minds?" She gets a nod from Carol and gives Pietro a look before she heads out the back.

'I think she wants me to follow?' Pietro silently asks, looking for confirmation from Betsy.

She gives a little nod.

"I think I will get air, too." Pietro stands and follows Jess.

Jess is sitting on the edge of the deck, playing with a stray flower that survived Carol's half hearted gardening. "Did you need help on that one?"

"I needed confirmation. So yes." He sits next to her. "You've had a difficult day."

She shrugs. "I've had a difficult life. You happy?" She holds out the daisy to him.

He takes it then her hand. "Yes. I am. And you?"

"Working on it." She turns his hand so she can play with his fingers. "She's very lucky."

"So is he. We are both who we belong with." He's sure of it.

She gives a little smile. "Still, a girl can't help a little jealousy."

"Neither can a boy. But then we both look at who we have." He gives a small smile. "You never looked at me the way you look at Matt."

"And I didn't believe you when you claimed to feel that way. People don't love Jess Drew."

"Then I must not be people." He looks at her. "I love you, Jess. I am no longer in love with you, but I do love you."

It earns him a hug. "I love you, too. Always have. Just not the right way. But now I've figured out how to be loved. It's not so bad."

"Good. Because despite what you think, you do deserve to be loved." He hands the flower back to her.

She bops him with it playfully. "Well you remember if she ever hurts you, the only way Wanda won't kill her is if I get there first."

"I know. It seems I have surrounded myself with dangerous women." He smiles.

"Dream come true, huh?" She chuckles. "Just be okay, right? I really don't want to kill anyone else ever again."

"I am not as helpless as you all seem to think. I will be fine." He tells her.

She sighs and teases. "You just have this air of sweet stupidity."

He rolls his eyes. "Gee thanks."

"Well, if you stopped doing dumb shit..." She bumps him playfully.

"Some of the dumb shit has given me many blessings. I wouldn't trade Alice for anything."

She nods. "Got me there."

"Yes." He gets a broad grin on his face.

"She gave me the strength to do the thing I never could for myself. I faced my torturers and made sure they'll never touch her." She meets his gaze.

"I'm grateful for that. I'm sure she will be, too." He gives her a lopsided smile. "We are family, you and I and Alice."

"It's nice to actually have one." She admits almost shyly.

"Now you will always have one." He kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." She wraps her arms around one of his and gives it a squeeze. "And you don't have to hang out. I really did need that air."

"I like hanging out with you. But if you need to be alone, I won't feel offended."

"What I really want is to understand. But you can't give me that." She sighs.

He tilts his head. "Understand what?"

"Why? How could my father kill children just to study their genetics?"

Pietro considers what might motivate such a man. "A man who sees only imperfections and objects to study. A man who feels no empathy, who seeks glory. A man who has decided that people are expendable, secondary to his own needs." He squeezes her hands. "This man may have given you his genetic material, but he was never your dad."

She shakes her head slowly. "Every time I think what he might have done to Alice..."

His brow furrows. "When we found him, I know you all kept me outside to not... do the hard things. But I would have done them to protect Alice."

"I know." She kisses his hand. "But I had to be sure you'd still be around for her."

He nods. "You did the right thing. And he will never harm another child thanks to you."

"But I should've done it so much sooner."

"You weren't ready sooner." He doesn't explain. He doesn't feel he needs to.

She nods then kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He gets up and stretches. "I will go in now. Don't stay out here too long. Carol will come looking."

"Don't you know it. Or, worse, Matt." She smiles.

"Yes." He touches her head then goes inside.

Somehow, Carol has convinced Betsy to the floor and is showing her a particularly effective hold. "This is particularly useful if your opponent outweighs you."

Pietro's eyebrows rise as he takes in the scene. "I see you have been busy."

"Always." Carol lets his fiance go with a wink.

"Her experience is amazing." Betsy laughs.

"Perhaps she should teach me, too." He suggests.

Carol wiggles her eyebrows. "I could, but the other boys might get jealous."

"At least one would." Bucky confirms.

"But Betsy knows now, so she can show you."

Pietro grins. "Even better."

"Don't give him ideas." Betsy giggles and points at Carol. "He has enough."

"I hope so." Carol laughs.

"Now _I'm_ getting idea." Bucky wiggles his eyebrows.

She looks back at him. "I hope they involve chocolate."

"Now they do."

Matt coughs. "Maybe I should check on Jess."

"She's sulked enough." Carol agrees.

He heads outside, following Jess's scent. "Hey. They're starting to get all couple-y in there. It's pretty disgusting."

She chuckles softly and looks up at him. "They do that. I like how you solved it by coming out here for a chance of being couple-y."

"Is that what I did? And here I thought I was just trying to get away." He crosses his arms and leans against the house. There's a small smile on his face.

'"I'm okay, you know." She assures him, arms around her knees. "Just processing."

"Like I said, I didn't come out here for you." He tilts his head as the sound of a little girl singing to Frozen comes to his ears.

"Okay." She rests her head on her knees and closes her eyes.

He focuses on her breath, her heartbeat. "Did you want to go home?"

"A little. Is that rude?"

"I think they'd understand." He takes a step toward her. "Or you can blame me."

She smiles softly. "I usually do."

"Well there you go." Matt does that little half smile with his head tilted down that is so hard to resist.

She gives a slight groan and lifts a hand. "Help me up?"

He takes it and gently pulls her up.

She purposely presses against him when she reaches her feet. "Well. Hello." She briefly wonders how the others couldn't see he's easily the most handsome man in the world.

"Hello." He kisses her hand. "Think they'd notice if we just snuck away?"

"You might offend Carol." Her arms go over his shoulder.

"Been there. Done that." He replies as his hands rest on her hips.

"Plus my purse is at the door."

"Ah. Even with my stealth, I doubt I can get it without being noticed." He shrugs. "After you."

"One thing first." She kisses him tenderly. Then she takes his hand. "Okay."

"Okay." He follows her back inside.

"Sorry, we're going to head out. I'm just not feeling well." Jess apologizes as she grabs her purse.

Carol nods. "Please take care of her Matt. Call if you need me."

"I will. And thank you. This was nice."

"It was a good end to a bad day. Thank you." There's a round of hugs before Jess and Matt can actually go.

When they're gone, Bucky pulls Carol into a tight hug. "She's going to be fine."

"I know." She rests her head against his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should go, too." Pietro says.

Betsy nods. "I think its degraded that way. We'll see you at the wedding?"

"Please don't feel like you have to." Bucky tells them.

"We don't." She promises. "But Carol did give P ideas."

"And now we must go try them out. It is not everyday we have a babysitter." Pietro grins.

Betsy lightly hits his stomach. "Terrible."

"You like me terrible." There are more goodbyes, and the young couple leaves.

Carol pouts at Bucky. "Empty house."

"So quiet." He strokes her face. "I need to clean the kitchen."

"No." She shakes her head.

"No?"

"No. You need to give your Carol love."

"Then I guess I better do that instead." He picks her up. "Where to, doll?"

She smiles. "Doesn't matter, just somewhere together."

He carries her to the bathroom. "How about a bubble bath?"

"Mmn. Sounds nice." She leans in for a kiss.

He gives it to her happily.

"Scary words, Bucky-bear." She strokes his cheek.

He sets her down and starts filling the tub with water and bubbles. Then he undresses himself. "I think tonight went well." When he's down to only his underwear, he starts undressing her.

She lifts her arms and helps him. "Mmn. Jess even seemed better than I thought she would be."

"Matt's a calming influence. I'm glad you two were able to come to a truce." He unfastens her skirt. "Like Jess and I did."

"Yeah. For a while I was scared he'd hold out." She steps out of it. "Jess doesn't need that."

"How is it that our two best friends ended up with people that we managed to get on the bad side of?" That made more sense in his head. "I mean Jess and Matt - Jess and I had a rocky start. You and Matt had a rocky middle. Then there's Steve and Loki. Loki and I practically came to blows. You and Steve haven't exactly been besties."

"Could be us." Carol points out. "For both of us who were so close to our best friend, our only other through so much."

"Probably. It's hard to let go when you've been through so much together." He takes his underwear off.

She whistles teasingly. "But it was worth it."

"Yeah it was." He reaches around her to unfasten her bra then slips the straps off her shoulders.

It drops to the floor and she steps forward to pull him against her. "Will you tell me about your sister while we relax?"

"Sure." He pulls down on her underwear. The water gets turned off. He gets in first so she can snuggle against him.

He's very comfortable and her head lies easily on his shoulder. "Just not the one about the mouse she caught again."

He chuckles. "Okay. Have I ever told you how if Steve was too sick I'd use her to get us candy?"

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

A bridge and a bit away, another bubble bath is less playful. Jess hums softly, using the tips of her fingers to make ripples on the surface.

It's a melancholy tune that sounds like a lullaby. Matt listens as his fingers strum the skin of her thigh.

It's a long while before she speaks. "Have you decided if you're going?"

"To the wedding? Only if you go."

"I already told you I'm not going to ruin Wanda's big day." She reminds him.

"Then I'm not going."

"Jaa. You should support your friend." Jess frowns. "At least the ceremony bit."

"Okay. The ceremony bit. Maybe I can convince Pietro to let me bring Alice with me afterwards." He kisses her shoulder. "Would you like that?"

"Almost as much as I like you." She hugs his head.

"I'll call him tomorrow." He promises.

She kisses his cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry, by the way, for acting out of sorts at Carol's. I don't care if we marry. It's a paper. What we have, what you've promised as mine means so much more already. You gave your word and I believe it."

His head drops a little. "I'm sorry I'm so shit at commitment. There were always secrets I could hide behind. But the truth is, my mom left. Then my dad died. And nothing ever felt permanent after that." Saying it makes it feel more real. "We don't have secrets. So now I'm having to be honest with myself. It's not a part of my psyche I've ever really dealt with before."

"Like I said, all it really is is paperwork. Makes a few legal things easier." She nuzzles his cheek. "When I realized that, I also realized we've already said and meant the important things. We're in this together. Me and you against all the world. "

"Does it have to be _all_ the world? Because that sounds really tiring." It's a gentle tease.

She giggles. "I think some will surrender easily. Foggy certainly has."

"Pretty sure I'm the one who surrendered on that one." Matt scratches his nose then putts his hand back in the water.

"You? The king of stubborn assholes?" She teases him, fingers trailing along his neck. "Not possible."

"He didn't like the devil. And I'm not him anymore." Art least that's what he keeps telling himself.

She sighs heavily. "You've only traded one mask for another. It's the same war."

"It's a much less violent mask." It's the only rebuttal he has the energy to make.

"Physically." She partially agrees.

"That was his primary concern, second to me not meeting my responsibilities to our law firm." He can hear himself starting to talk like a lawyer, a sign of his own tiredness.

"Your violence?" She laughs. "No, love. He was scared of losing you to your own recklessness."

"Same difference." He's starting to sound sullen.

"Yeah, we were both making some pretty dumb choices around then." She tries to sooth with soft touches and gentle kisses to his jaw.

His jaw is clenched. "I'm not like that anymore. I don't want to be like that anymore."

She strokes beneath his chin. "Easy. I know that. It was a stressful couple months, but you've worked through that reckless streak. Your only violence is that which you choose."

He nods. "Sorry. You don't need me adding to your stress."

"Hey, we're partners. We fight this shit together."

He takes a breath. "You don't need this today." He kisses her.

She sucks on his lip as it ends. "You? I need you every day."

"My baggage. You should have me without baggage."

There's a long pause as Jess tries to figure out whether to laugh or be pissed off. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Honestly."

"Really? Because I've said some really stupid shit." He admits.

"Really."

"Sorry."

"Even Wanda's roboboy has baggage. Its how I realized he has a soul." She tells him.

"In my defense I just meant tonight." He frowns. "Can we change the subject please?"

"Sure." She nestles her head under his chin and helpfully says nothing.

His arms go around her. He wishes he had headphones.

"So I've decided." She tells him quietly. "That even though your da was great, Jack is a terrible name. None of our kids will get it."

That surprises him. "Not even as a middle name?"

"Middle name's okay. But I definitely don't want to give a kid the hang up of trying to live up to Jack Murdock."

"Yeah. I get it." It feels strange to talk about kids and not be freaking out.

"Good. Was it just Jack or was it short for Johnathan?" She feels talking about his dad might give him strength.

"His given name was Jonathan. But everyone called him Jack."

"So he was an informal asshole, like us." She smiles. "I've seen his picture. When we get around to kids, they're going to be gorgeous."

Matt smiles at the thought. "Any child of yours is bound to be gorgeous... And complicated."

"Oh thanks." She hits his chest. "I hate you."

"That's because I'm an asshole." He replies.

"You're _my_ asshole." She corrects.

"Very, true. My mistake."

"Not yet." She teases. "We tested. The IUD is working, I'm not pregnant. Thank your god."

He smiles. "So no condom unless we want to be extra careful?

"Exactly, you lucky devil." She nips at his lip.

"I really am." He kisses her, needing her suddenly. Needing to connect with her emotionally as well as physically.

She sighs happily, continuing to kiss him until they're both out of breath.

"I love you, noodle."

"I love you, too. But you know that." She smiles.

"I do." He holds her close.

She nibbles at his jaw. "Good. Now don't think of what hurts, and I won't either."

He nods. "Deal."


	268. And I love the gummy bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the wedding prep happens, just in time for the celebration. Jess loses a truck. (Yes, this is an Iron Fist reference :P) Carol and Bucky play prom. Loki needs love. Jen is scared. Sarah's an early riser.

Steve takes his towel as he steps out of the shower. No matter how often they visit, Avenger's tower always feels a bit weird to him now.

The cats are stretched out on the bed. Loki is at the window showing Sarah the city. She points. "And just there a huge Chitauri worm flew by. Your Uncle Thor rode it as he tried to bash its head in."

"Teaching her all the good stuff, huh?" Steve teases. "Almost ready? Wanda and co are probably waiting. They've got Pietro again."

"I suppose." She looks at Sarah. "Are you ready?" The baby smiles.

"I don't know why Wanda thinks she needs so much help to decorate, but it'll be fun. Maybe Stephen can give Sarah her first magic lesson?"

Loki pouts. "But I'm her mother. I should teach her."

"Then you can just have tea." Steve moves to kiss her.

Not understanding the connection, her brow furrows. She decides it must be an Earth thing and shrugs it off. "We best get going then." She puts Sarah in her carrier stroller thing.

They head to the main Avenger floor, first, to meet everyone. Pietro and Betsy are waiting but Wanda isn't there yet.

"You are bringing, Sarah?" Pietro sounds surprised.

"Sure." Steve shrugs. "She'll hang with mother and Doctor Strange."

"We can help magically." Loki adds. "And supervise."

"I need lots of supervision." Steve grins.

Vision enters. "Good evening, all. Tony and Pepper will not be able to join us this evening after all. So as soon as Wanda arrives, we can be off."

"At least he has a good reason." Betsy smiles then explains while tapping her temple. "Pepper. He's giving her a surprise dinner, well needed."

Loki smiles at the thought. "How lovely."

Steve winks at her. "You'll have to plan one for us."

"Plan one what?" Wanda enters carrying several bags of supplies.

"A surprise dinner. Something Steve has clearly forgotten that I've done back home." Loki replies.

Pietro immediately moves to take some bags from his sister. "Let me help."

She thanks him.

"I haven't forgotten." Steve defends. "The last one was so good, I need another."

"Smooth, Rogers. So smooth I just might give you one."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Tony kindly arranged a limo and Stephen is waiting. Shall we?"

They head downstairs and into the limo that takes them to Greenwich Village.

"Wow." Betsy expresses shared amazement they all feel as they're let into the house by Wong.

"Hello, Wong." Loki greets. "How are you?"

Wong smiles pleasantly at her. "Very well. Although I almost didn't recognize you. This must be the new baby. She is sweet." He waves his fingers at her then straightens up. "I must ask all of you not to wander off. This house is very dangerous. If you value your life, you will remain where either Dr Strange or I am. For those I have not met, my name is Wong." He gives a small bow and continues to the living room.

Wanda walks as though she's at home and as they approach the formal looking man waiting for them, she runs to hug him.

It breaks his veneer and Dr Strange hugs her back. "Welcome. I assume Wong gave you the warning?"

Loki answers. "Of course. And very ominously, too. Hello, Stephen." There's affection in her voice.

"Loki." He nods. He even gives Sarah a smile. A small one.

"That is my daughter. Mine and Steve's." She gives her husband a smile. "Do you know the others?"

"At least in passing. Wanda's told me much." He moves to approach Vision. "Especially of you. Marvelous."

"Thank you." Vision replies and holds out his hand. "I am most fascinated by your work, Dr Strange. Both before and after your accident."

He nods. "May I?" He lifts Vision's hand to study it. "Extraordinary."

Vision tells him a bit of how he was created, a child of science and of one of the infinity stones.

"That's truly incredible. And then to fall for Wanda?" He shakes his head in wonder. "Anyway. You're all welcome. I'll show you to the room."

Pietro wants so much to touch everything and run through the house, but Wong's was not the first warning he received about that. But it wasn't until Loki showed him illusions of what might be lurking in Stephen's house that he decided they were right.

Wong keeps a close eye on all of them as they follow Stephen.

"I've made the route safe for you and your guests, but they must stay on the path." Steven explains as he opens two doors into a large hall. The walls are lined with what looks like stained glass windows.

Pietro exchanges a look with Betsy. 'Very fancy.'

'Good for a wedding.' She smiles and takes his hand.

'So long as the guests don't wander off and get killed.' He can just imagine Becky or Lina disappearing.

'Don't worry, I'll hold your hand.' She teases back to ease his worry.

As they walk through the room, the images on the windows seem to change. Steve even stops for a moment to watch them. "Do I want to know?"

"They're portals. But they're currently locked." It's all Dr Strange will say on the matter.

Loki takes her husband's arm and tugs him away. "I don't want to lose you, starlight."

"They are all places on earth." Wong explains. "So at least he wouldn't be too lost."

"You will never lose me, Lo'." Steve assures his spouse. "You just need to follow your heart."

She smiles at him with love. "You are such a romantic "

"I'm inspired." He kisses her head.

Sarah stretches as her little eyes open. She makes little noises of distress wanting to see her parents. As soon as Steve bends over where she can see it, she smiles and wiggles her arms.

"Hey, sweet pea." He strokes her nose.

Wanda takes her supplies to one of the tables set up at the end of the room and takes a look around. "This is perfect."

Pietro stands next to her and nods. "What do you need us to do?"

"We must arrange the tables and put on the cloths. Then we make and place table centerpieces." She explains as she starts pulling things out of her bags.

They start moving the furniture. Loki remains seated, holding Sarah as she uses her magic to help move chairs around. Even the Cloak of Levitation helps to move chairs.

Dark purple table cloths are spread then red placed so they overlap artfully. Then there are the glass bowls which are to be filled with gummy bears.

Sarah loves the colors and keeps trying to grab the fabric and then the gummies. "No, Sarah. No candy yet." Loki chastises. "Here. Have your pacifier."

"Are we filling these now?" Pietro asks a little too innocently.

"Them, not you." Wanda answers.

"You can watch Sarah." Loki tells him, handing the baby over

Wanda smiles. "Thank you, mother."

"Of course. Let me just wash my hands." She turns to Wong. "Would you like to escort me?" The way she says it almost sounds like a challenge.

"I think it would be best if someone did." He replies with a small bow.

Steve chuckles. "That's definitely dangerous."

Loki takes Wong's arm. "He just knows that I like getting into trouble." She winks at him, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. As they leave the room, Loki speaks again. "Stephen tells me you never smile. We'll see if I can make that happen."

"The doctor tells a lot of stories." Wong replies simply.

"Indeed he does."

Vision watches them go before returning his focus to his bride to be. "How full would you like each bowl?"

She tilts her head as she considers. "About a third. Enough to snack but be artful."

He fills the first bowl as directed and presents it to her for inspection. "Like this?"

"Perfect." He gets a kiss.

He smiles. He likes nothing more than to please her.

She sets it on a table and smiles. Then a wave of her hand brings a small bunch of dahlias to scatter around the bowl.

"You've gotten more control." Stephen observes. "I probably shouldn't be surprised."

"You have seen me practicing." She reminds him. "But sometimes, they will still explode."

He chuckles. "There are worse things than exploding flowers."

"Tell this to the hospital children." She bites her lip.

"Oh my. That must have been quite the surprise." He can't help but smile.

She nods. "To us all. Luckily, there was also cake."

Pietro nods. "Cake is almost as good as candy at solving things."

Loki returns with Wong. "We've returned alive and intact. Now, what are we doing?" Vision shows her, and they all get to work. It's easier to talk while they do this compared to moving the tables and chairs. 

They talk magic mostly. Stephen Strange even tells them how the Cloak of Levitation chose him.

Steve finds it all incredible. "I used to read about this sort of thing. I thought it would be amazing to have magic and fix my health."

"Unfortunately magic doesn't work that way. Not exactly." Strange tells them about his hands and how he had to choose between either "fixing" them or learning more. "Now I can fix magical ailments and remove magical parasites, but I can't fix physical problems."

"Yeah, I know that now. Magic has big costs." Steve glances at Loki. He knows many of her trials, and Wanda's.

"It's usually worth it." Loki says.

Wanda looks up at her. "Yes, if you make right choices."

She shrugs. "Right is often a matter of perception."

"True. But it will not feel worthwhile, if it us not right by you."

Loki nods. "That is true."

Wanda smiles warmly. "I have learned the difference first hand."

"You aren't the only one. It is a difficult lesson." She notes.

"At least the cost was not too dear." Her eyes wander to Pietro than linger on Vision.

Her fiancé smiles back at her. "That is the last of the bowls done. What else, my love?"

"The flowers, and there is some fabric to drape." She goes to find it.

"Am I still babysitting?" Pietro asks.

Steve goes to Loki, pressing a hand to her back.

She smiles at him. "Does this remind you of our wedding?"

"It reminds me how lucky I am." He replies.

"Yes you are." She sighs. "I better get Sarah before Pietro starts whining." She takes a kiss before going to get her daughter.

Steve shakes his head with a smile, then goes to help Wanda with the flowers.

Sarah grabs at Loki's breast, letting her know she's hungry. The former goddess turns her back to the others as she pulls down one shoulder of her dress and unfastens the cup of her bra. Soon the baby is suckling happily. Loki does her best to try to get the burp cloth out of the diaper bag to cover herself in case Wong and Stephen find the sight distasteful.

It's Betsy who ends up lending her a hand. "They have no issue." She speaks quietly as she adjusts the blanket for Loki.

"Thank you. I've found it's better to err on the side of puritanism on this world." She grabs her phone and takes a few pictures. She knows Wanda will want some for a memory book.

Betsy chuckles. "Though showing a little skin can also open doors. For women. Mmn, sexism."

"Very true. Yggdrasil knows I've used it more than a few times."

"All on Steve?" Betsy teases.

Loki gives one of her enigmatic smiles. "I lived a very long time before Steve Rogers came into my life."

"That's unfortunate." Betsy teases and pats her shoulder.

"On the contrary. I wouldn't have been ready for him before." She looks at him with love.

Betsy smiles warmly. "I know what you mean."

She turns to the mutant, eyes flickering to the new ring on Betsy's left hand. "Are you getting any ideas for your own wedding?"

"I'd be happy with town hall, but I suspect Wanda will want more for her brother." She gets a half smile.

Loki teases. "Pietro isn't insisting on a church wedding?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure he's even thought that far." She chuckles. "Wanda first, and all."

"Of course. It's good you're also a twin and understand their bond." She checks to see if Sarah is still drinking. "How is your brother?"

Betsy smiles at Loki's memory. "Brian's good. They've been focused on human traffickers lately, so he asked me to check out a few things here for him while we're in town, but I reminded him Drew owes him a favour."

"He knows Jess?" She sounds surprised.

"Yeah, from her SHIELD days. She was the one who called him in to help you and Thor with Enchantress in England. Didn't they tell you?" Betsy seems surprised Loki doesn't know.

"If they told me I've forgotten. My memory has gotten worse." She explains. "First becoming mortal then the pregnancy...I can barely remember my own name."

Betsy chuckles. "Just means there's more adventures."

"Not the sort I'm used to." She can feel liquid dribbling out down her breast. "All done, sea star?" She pulls Sarah away and wipes up the excess milk. This time she doesn't bother trying to cover herself.

Betsy offers to take the baby so she can redress. "She looks so much like you both."

Loki smiles. "She does. It's strange and a little frightening. She's showing signs of her father's determination already." Bra cup back in place, she pulls up her sleeve again.

"I sense mother's guile as well. You're in for some trouble with this one." Betsy brushes her hand over Sarah's hair.

"Must be that karma thing I keep hearing about. Would you like to burp her? Or are you enjoying not having to do baby things."

"I don't mind at all." She raises Sarah to her shoulder and pats her little back.

Loki places the burp cloth in case Sarah spits up. It's a good thing she does, since that is exactly what the baby does.

"Good catch."

"There we are." Loki wipes up Sarah's mouth. "All clean. Are you happy on Betsy's shoulder? Yes?"

Betsy smiles. "She thinks you're much more comfortable. I smell funny."

She laughs. "I'll have to teach her some manners when she's old enough to talk."

"I'm sure it _will_ be you. Steve is too soft." Betsy jokes.

"Oh he has his limits." Loki assures her.

That makes Betsy grin. "I've seen some. Very attractive. You're a lucky person."

"I am." Loki looks at her a moment. "How are you, Betsy? Are you enjoying your work?"

"It's good. A bit quiet to what I'm used to, but Pietro makes up for that."

"I can only imagine." She says. "If it's too quiet, you should ask Steve to let you learn some of the other areas, perhaps dig into interrogation techniques or spy craft."

Betsy nods. "I might. It partly depends on P."

"Oh?"

"We need to have the family talk." She admits in a whisper.

"I see." Loki says just as softly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Betsy ducks her head for a moment then looks up. "Oh, I need to go save P from himself again."

Loki laughs. "I'll take Sarah back so you only have one child to deal with."

Pietro is trying to sound reasonable. "I just think if you invite Matt it is only good manners to invite Jess, too."

"The invitation said plus guest. It is the closest I was willing to do. She is not my friend and she will not be just because I invite her to my wedding. You just want a show." Wanda pokes his chest.

Betsy approaches openly, sensing the mild tension. "Did I place something off?"

"I do not want a show." Pietro insists as he takes Betsy's hand. "I want us all to be a family."

Vision tilts his head. "It is my understanding that families, even blood relatives, may grow apart and not be in each other's lives." He leans forward. "Our wedding is ours. Your wedding will be yours, and you may invite whomever you wish." His voice sounds as calm as ever.

Betsy nods. "P, Matt wasn't told to come without her. If he does, it's his choice. This is a day to celebrate love so try to focus on that."

"Thank you." Wanda raises a hand in frustration. "As much as I love you, we do not share all same loves or interests. You can spend all the time you like with her, but away from me."

"Okay okay." He gives in. "I will press no more."

"Good, then I will not seal your lips." Wanda makes a face at him.

He sticks his tongue out at her in return.

She grabs at it playfully. "I will remove this."

"You will have to catch me first." He tells her.

"Not really." She wiggles her fingers.

Wong gives them both a very pointed look. He turns to Stephen with a silent question of whether this is a good idea.

Luckily, they're only playing and no magic or power is used.

Vision turns to the mansion's residents. "I assure you'll they will be better behaved tomorrow. At least Wanda will."

"I'll mind P." Betsy promises.

Loki joins in. "And I will mind Sarah, and Steve will mind me. And just like that, all the immature attendees will be minded by a true adult." She boops her daughter's nose.

"Who has Stark?" Wanda jokes.

"Pepper of course." Loki replies without hesitation.

"This is enough?"

"I'm sure Wong will help."

Wanda smiles. "That should be almost enough. Wedding will be good.'

Wong gives a small bow.

"I suspect your wedding will be good no matter what happens." Steve points out as he gives Wanda a kiss to her head. "Because you'll be uniting with the one you love."

That makes her smile brighter. "Father is very right. There is only one thing that matters."

"That we are married." Vision beams at her.

"Yes." She takes his arm.

He kisses her softly as everyone awws around them.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The next kiss they share in that room earns loud applause. Flower petals begin to fall by magic as they walk among their friends - really family - to thank them for sharing the day.

Pietro holds Alice in her white flower girl dress and makes her clap. "Hooray!"

Even Wong has a small smile on his lips as he watches the couple's happiness.

The room easily transitions from ceremony to dinner and dancing, and magic helps Wanda's long white dress braced by a dark red corset morph to a shorter red dress, better for dancing.

After calling Jess, Matt congratulates the couple. Then he goes to get Alice from Pietro. "Jess is meeting us out front."

Pietro gets his daughter's bag and carries her out. After lots of kisses her hands her over and returns to the party.

Wanda watches him as he does, worried for any problems, but he seems fine and her attention is drawn away again.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Tony tells her. "And don't think Pepper and I aren't going to steal some of these ideas for our wedding."

"I am sure you will have many better ideas." It can still be a little weird being kind to Tony, but it feels so genuine this time.

"Pepper wants to hire a wedding planner. Says we're too busy to do it ourselves."

Wanda chuckles. "I believe this."

"It probably is true." He admits.

"I do not know how you have waited so long." Wanda looks to her new husband. "I am so happy."

Tony looks at Pepper who is talking to Betsy. "We've had a few bumps."

Wanda raises an eyebrow. "We all have."

"Yeah I guess so."

"You have become much better man over time. She probably sees this, too. And you have been very good for my Vision."

"He's been pretty good for me, too." The conversation is getting too serious for him. "I'll let you get back to him."

She nods. "I will be pleased to."

Vision is talking to Scott and his little girl. Scott smiles at the bride as she walks up. "Congratulations! The ceremony was beautiful. This is my daughter Cassie. Cassie, this is Wanda."

Cassie smiles, showing a missing tooth. "Nice to meet you."

Wanda crouches to speak to her. "Hello Cassie. I am honoured you could join us."

"You're very pretty. And I love the gummy bears."

"Thank you, I love them too. Is it very exciting to be in New York?" Wanda smiles warmly. "Make sure to visit the empire state building. I did on my first visit and it was very exciting.”

"We're going tomorrow." Scott says.

Cassie adds with excitement. "And to Toys R Us."

Wanda's face becomes one of happy surprise. "You are very lucky. You think Vision will take me, too?"

She nods. "If you ask him nicely, I'm sure he will."

"I will ask." Wanda smiles.

"Okay."

Scott pets her head. "If you'll excuse us, we want to go meet Captain America."

"Oh, you are a very lucky girl today. Enjoy." Wanda gives Cassie's hand a squeeze before they go.

"I like her." Cassie tells her father. He responds by saying he likes her, too.

Steve is at the other end of the room, sitting at a table and catching up with Bucky.

Scott walks up to them with a shy Cassie. "Excuse me, fellas. But I was hoping to get a selfie."

Steve looks over with a chuckle. "Really, Scott? Don't we hang out enough?"

"Not with me." He tugs Cassie from behind his leg. "Guys, this is my daughter Cassie. Cassie, this is Steve, aka Captain America, and Bucky, aka Winter Soldier."

"Hi." She says it quietly then hides behind her hands.

" _The_ Cassie? Really?" Steve leans in to look at her. "I've heard so much about her, I was starting to think maybe she wasn't real."

She looks up at her father.

"I told you I talked about you all the time. Now how about that selfie."

Bucky smiles. "I would love a selfie with Cassie."

"I don't know if I'm good enough." Steve winks. "She's pretty famous."

"Am not. Daddy, tell them."

"I'm pretty sure you just did, kiddo."

Steve shakes his head. "Well, miss not famous, can I get a hug for that selfie?"

"Okay."

Scott takes the picture, which technically isn't a selfie since he isn't in it. Then he sends it to Cassie's mom. "Thanks, guys."

"Our pleasure." Steve pats Cassie's cheek. "You keep your dad on his toes for me."

"I will. Thank you." She hugs them both then takes her father's hand.

Steve smiles at Bucky. "Seeing your future?"

He nods. "But double that and make the other one a thousand times less shy." He chuckles. "She is a cutie."

"Think it's too soon to start training?" Steve grins.

"Yes. Well, Scott says she takes karate lessons. So maybe not?"

Steve tilts his head. "Or maybe I should let her be a little girl. I hope ours get a chance."

"You don't think you can train and still be a little girl?" Bucky looks skeptical.

"I don't know. Isn't there something about the innocence?"

"Learning to defend oneself suddenly leads to a lack of it?" Bucky looks at his friend. "All those fist fights we got into growing up, I still felt pretty freaking innocent before going to war."

Steve nods. "That's fair. I guess, I think with training it's preparing mentally as well as physically."

"Not sure anything can really prepare you for that." Bucky looks over at Carol and is able to breathe again.

"True." He grips his friend's forearm. "But we can try our best to protect them."

"Yes we can." He gives Steve a smile. It's not as carefree as the smiles of their youth. How could it be after all he's been through? But u=it is a smile, and that's something.

Steve puts an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not naive enough to hope our kids will never have to fight. I do hope that they understand the what and why when they do, though."

"Yeah." He looks at the table top. "I need a drink. You?"

"Yeah, too bad there's nothing we'd feel."

Bucky laughs. "The one bad thing about being a super soldier."

Steve shakes his head with a smile. "Let me get them. Beer?"

"Please."

"Gotcha." Steve gets up to get the drinks.

He is passed by Tony who heads to the front of the room to a microphone. "Excuse me, everyone. I'd like you all to direct your attention up here. Wanda and Vision, please come front and center. It's time for your first dance. Ladies and gentlemen and super soldiers, I present to you the newly married Wanda and Vision."

Wanda blushes as she looks up at Vision. She wasn't expecting such a production.

Vision takes her hand and leads her to the cleared area. He takes her in his arms and waits for the music to start. The opening notes of 'Fly Me to the Moon' play but Wanda is lost in Vision's startling blue eyes before the singer even begins.

He guides her around the floor, never letting her leave his arms for long. About halfway through the song, they begin floating just an inch off the ground. It's hard to say whose influence it is, though neither really seem to notice. The song last forever but also only seconds. It ends with a storybook worthy kiss.

It's only when they hear the applause that they remember there are others in the room. Their feet return to the ground. They motion others to join them on the "dance floor". Scott takes a shy Cassie over. Pietro offers his hand to Betsy.

As the floor fills, Wanda smiles again at Vision. "This is perfect."

"It is. It must be. You're here." He says.

She blushes and presses her face into his neck.  
Steve guides Loki elegantly onto the floor. "You look even prettier than the bride. Just don't tell her I said so."

"My lips are sealed." She smiles at him as they begin to move. "I do love dancing with you."

"Even if it means someone else is watching your little girl?" He teases gently.

"As long as it's someone I trust."

One side of Steve's mouth curves up. "So... No one?"

She smiles. "My clone of course."

"Of course." He laughs.

"Only the best for our child." She winks at him.

"Good thing you're around to make sure."

She studies him for a moment. "Are you happy?"

He considers the question. "I am. Really. How are you doing?"

"I have good days and bad days. More good."

"I like to hear that." He tugs her closer.

"This reminds me of our wedding." Her face clearly shows those are wonderful memories for her.

Steve chuckles. "Not magical enough."

"You're in the Sanctum Sanctorum of New York, and it isn't magical enough?" She chuckles.

"No, nothing will ever be as magical as hearing you promise to share your life with me." He brings her hand to his lips.

"Smooth talker. Hard to believe you were once tongue tied around women."

"Still am. You're special." He reminds her.

Her eyes narrow. "Or I no longer make you nervous."

He leans in and whispers in her ear. "You're the rest of me. You make me whole, not nervous. The others just didn't feel right."

Her eyes slowly sweep over his face. "Definitely a smooth talker. Keep talking, and we may have to leave early."

He laughs softly. "I love you, too."

She kisses him softly. As she pulls away, they get jostled by Cassie who twirled out of her father's hand. "Oops. Are you alright, little one?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"No, we're sorry. I'll remind Loki to watch her toes and not step on any other pretty little girls." Steve winks.

Scott smiles at them. "Yeah, Loki. Be a little more graceful."

She raises an eyebrow. "It's a good thing you're cute, Mr Lang, and that we're at a wedding."

"Right." He chuckles. "Come on, Cass. Let's move over here a little."

Steve laughs and dances Loki away from them. "I would have to kill him if he ever saw you at your most graceful."

"I may flirt with others, but you're the only one who has my heart." She tells him sincerely.

"Yeah. I'm the luckiest guy ever born." He gently kisses her forehead. "It used to bug me, but now I think it's kind of sexy when you flirt."

"Yeah?" She smiles. "Because you know you're the only one who gets to actually have me?"

"Exactly."

Her fingers play with his collar. "So, do you want to dance with Wanda first, or shall I?"

He considers. "Be my guest. I'll visit the men's and then fetch you some wine for when you finish."

"Such an amazing husband." She kisses him before heading off to Wanda.

He thoroughly enjoys watching her fine round ass before doing as he said.

Loki somehow manages to get to Wanda before Pietro does. Probably because the brother is distracted by Betsy and how pretty the new engagement ring looks on her finger.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

A different sort of dancing is happening in Hell's Kitchen as Jessica Drew stands on her balcony, drumming her fingers on the rail. She could go out, Alice is fast asleep and Matt would watch her well, but she's not quite sure which trail to follow.

Speaking of Matt, he appears behind her. "That drumming is driving me a little bonkers. What's wrong?"

"Someone stole my truck."

"You have a truck?"

"Brian asked me to see if I could catch a shipment off a boat from Hong Kong. He suspected it was a kidnapped scientist." Her hand stills. "Someone stole that truck before I could."

"Oh." He feels the old desire starting to rise. Desire? No, need. He tries to ignore it. "Do you have any leads?"

"Not yet. I think it's someone new to the scene. And this isn't exactly a gang who talks." She frowns.

He nods. "Well if anyone can find them, it's you."

"It's funny, though. How does a cargo truck just vanish?" She shakes her head and goes for a hug. "The gang, I think you need to know, appears to be another group of Hand."

His body immediately tenses. "Please no." He pushes the memories away. "A truck doesn't just disappear. Odds are it's in a warehouse or a garage."

She nods and holds him just a little tighter. "There's a lot of those in New York."

"Can you use CCTV to track it?"

"I'm going to try." She smiles. "Look at you, knowing all my tricks."

"I pay attention sometimes. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks.

Her fingers slide down his arm. "What do you think about Tristan?"

"Tristan?" His mind goes to a college music appreciation class. One of the pieces they had to listen to was from the opera Tristan and Isolde. He's sure that isn't what she's talking about.

"Tristan Johnathan Murdock." She clarifies. "Though I like Jacklyn for a girl. Sorry. Clearing my head by thinking about future possibilities."

It takes him by surprise. "Oh." A jumble of thoughts go through his mind. He answers automatically and feels almost as though his grandmother is answering through him. "It's nice. Not exactly a Christian name though. Maybe Luke or Nathaniel?"

She chuckles and nuzzles into him. "I'll skim your book for ideas. I just like thinking I have a future. And it's not alone."

"It's not." Not if he can help it. But the return of the Hand has him worried. Without Elektra and Frank Castle, he's not sure they can survive another onslaught. "Promise me you'll enlist Carol if the Hand is really back."

She nods. "I'm neither as obstinate or masochistic as you, jaa."

"You sure about that? I mean, you _are_ dating me."

"Not _as_ , still stubborn and masochistic. So while it might not be Carol, I will get help." She promises.

"Thank you." He hesitates. "Even if it's me."

"I have a future now, I'm not giving it up." She gives him a soft kiss.

"Neither am I."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Wanda's feet hurt from dancing. Whoever invented heals should be drug into the road and shot. It was probably a man, they're always so impractical. Still, it feels amazing to have all this love. She can't wipe the smile from her face.

They have done all the things that Vision has learned should be done at the reception. First dance. Eating. Cake cutting followed by serving it to each other. (They were very nice to each other with this, much to Pietro's disappointment.) Drinking champagne while their arms are entwined. This was more difficult than it would seem. There were even toasts. Tony was a bit drunk when he made his, but Pepper helped move it along. Vision looks at his wife. (He still can't believe she's his wife.) "Are you ready to go, my love?"

"If you are." Her fingers twine with his.

He kisses her cheek. "I would like nothing more than to go and consummate our marriage."

She blushes slightly. "Is it strange that I am nervous?'

He shakes his head. "Tonight will be the first time we make love as a married couple."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "I am ready for this. Let us go." She guides him into a kiss.

Pietro quickly gives everyone bubbles when Vision signals him.

Wanda's fingers reach out to the tiny glistening orbs as they leave. "Thank you all. I love you."

"We love you!" Several of them shout back. Then Tony adds. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Carte blanche." Wanda jokes to Vision.

"Essentially." Vision agrees. Once outside, he picks her up and flies her away.

Betsy watches them go, her arms wrapping around Pietro. 'You okay?'

He wipes his eye. "Yes. It is just change. It's hard. Something feels different now."

She hugs him close.

A few meters away, Loki is frowning. "Thor arrived late and left early. It makes me wonder why he bothered to come at all."

"Probably just an excuse to see you." Carol bumps her lightly. She's not quite sure where their husbands have wandered off to, but she's sure they're up to no good.

"Only because he is still trying to recruit me for his fools errand." She looks at her daughter sleeping in the stroller. "We used to be close." She shakes her head. "I used to think we were close."

She glances back at her friend. "Maybe close just means something different to him."

"I'm sure it didn't help when I tried to kill him. Or replaced Odin without anyone knowing." She looks around, trying to find Steve.

He seems deep in conversation with T'Challa and Bucky. Carol follows her gaze. "Probably didn't help when he chose war or a strange planet over you."

Loki is concentrating on the trio. She speaks without watching her words. "He said he wanted to kill all Jotun. Odin seemed to have no problem with that at the time. But when I tried, suddenly I'm irredeemable. What are they talking about?"

"I'm not sure. And I'd have to say you were both wrong in that situation." She takes Loki's hand. "Shall we go spy?"

"Yes. Let's." Her other hand takes the handle of the stroller, and they head off.

"That's incredible. He really has an outstanding mind." Steve is saying.

"Indeed." T'Challa turns to the women and gives them a small bow. "I fear I have been monopolizing your husbands' time."

Carol shrugs. "I have twins, I'm used to it."

"I should be getting used to it." Loki says. "But I have never been a particularly good student."

T'Challa smiles. "I do not believe that for a second."

Steve chuckles. "I do. Loki learns what Loki wants to learn when Loki wants to learn it."

"And now Loki is tired and wants to go home." She says. "If you wish to stay, I can pop back to the tower. You'll need to take Sarah though."

"You go ahead, then." Steve nods. "I'm going to stay and help clean up."

"So are we, Buck." Carol points at her husband before he can speak.

He gives her a salute.

Loki wonders if she's meant to feel guilty for not staying. She decides she won't. She's tired and cranky and will only make things worse. "Here she is then. I'll see you at home." She gives hugs and kisses on the cheek to everyone. Then she goes to Stephen and Wong to thank them and say goodbye before disappearing.

"She okay?" Carol asks immediately.

"I'll make sure she is." Steve answers. "Let's do this quickly."

"You got it." Bucky starts by clearing the tables.

Everything is gathered and cleaned in what seems very little time with everyone helping. Except Wong, he's playing with Sarah. Stephen's magic makes much of the work even faster.

The entire party is escorted out. And there is relief that there were no magical emergencies nor incidents to ruin the evening.

Most of them are headed back to the tower, so they share the same car. Steve gives Bucky and Carol strong hugs. "I miss you all the time."

"We miss you, too, punk. You should visit sometime." Bucky tells him.

"We'll figure something out." Steve promises.

He nods then gets in the car with Carol.

She gives him a kiss. "Let's go put those newlyweds to shame."

"You got it." He sits back and puts his hand on her thigh.

"They have lover's lanes yet, in your day?"

"Only for people who could afford a car." He tells her. "The rest of us made do at the movie theater or a park."

"Well Mac and Doll don't expect us for another hour at least." She points out.

"Are you suggesting we have sex in the car like a couple of teenagers?" There's a definite smile on his face.

Carol tries to look innocent through her grin. "I just want to share the culture of my youth with you."

"I do love to learn about your youth. Just tell me where to go, doll."

"Think we could find parking near prospect park?" She licks her lips, she can feel her wetness starting at just the thought of tearing her husband out of his suit.

"Only one way to found out." The car immediately starts heading in that direction.

Carol smiles and puts her hand over Bucky's, guiding to the hem of her knee length blue dress. "Just like prom, except I'm not with a sexist douche nozzle."

He laughs. "Glad to hear I'm a step up." He gives her knee a light squeeze.

She winks, then she unbuckles her seatbelt so she can wriggle out of her panties as he looks for a place.

It's hard to concentrate with her doing that. His pants feel tight by the time he finally finds a place to park.

She looks at him with a smile and a lick of her lips. "You look like you need help." She leans in to nuzzle at his crotch and slowly open his pants.

"Geez." He grabs at her needing something to hold onto.

Giggling against his skin, she goes eagerly for his cock. It's quite obvious she's planning to put him over his edge several times before she's done with him.

"Carol." He moans. "Is this really what your prom was like?"

She looks up for a moment. "No, he didn't deserve this."

"Good." He moans again when she continues. "Fuck. You're amazing."

She pats his hip as she keeps working.

"Care, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

But she's more than happy to swallow it down.

Bucky's body spasms in pleasure. "Fuck."

She slowly pulls off with a lick of her lips. "So good."

"Yes you are."

She looks up at him and smiles. "Let's warm up to round two?" Her arms go around his neck and she tugs him into a kiss.

He nods. His arms snake around her waist.

She straddles his waist and smiles. "You're beautiful."

"You're gorgeous."

"Yup." She winks. "You're going to have to explore and see how much."

Bucky kisses her neck as his hands wander over her body.

She rubs against his front.

"I can't get enough of you."

"Glad to hear it." She nips along his jaw, sucks at his earlobe. That stubble he can never quite get rid of scratches against her neck in the most erotic way. "I have needs."

"I'm here to serve." His hand slides over her ass until his fingers reach her wetness.

She moans. "Please do. Serve and serve and serve."

He kisses her. His hands try to position her to receive him.

Her lips escape his and move to his ear. "Deep and hard. Hard like only you give me." She begs in a breathy whisper.

"I'll do my best." He pulls her down. "You okay with the steering wheel?"

"Uh. Yeah." It's against her back, but as long as she stays close against him she has no problem.

He thrusts up as hard as he can, pulling her against him as he does. "We could go passenger seat."

"Next round." She gasps in pleasure.

"Assuming we don't get caught." He bites her lip.

She gasps. "Fuck that." She rotates her hips, riding him hard. Reaching down, she pulls the lever to tilt the seat back.

Suddenly Bucky is almost lying down. "I love you."

"I know." She leans forward putting her hands on his chest. "And you feel wonderful."

He grins. "I know."

"Yeah? You know how amazing your powerful dick is?" She chuckles.

"Yep." He continues thrusting up.

She has to laugh, even as she cries out her pleasure. "Well then drive it deep inside me and fill me up."

He's breathing heavily and prefers tasting her to responding.

She's perfectly happy with that. Their tongues move together, twining as their bodies twine. Her pleasured noises muffled against his mouth as she begins to shudder.

That brings him over the edge. He grips her tight as he comes inside her.

"Bucky!" She collapses against his chest with deep pleasure.

"Best prom ever."

"Mmhmmn." She snuggles against him. "Best date ever."

He holds her against him. "Will we have time for another round?"

She gives a small shrug. "We're paying the sitter by the hour."

He brushes some hair away from her face. "Good."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Once Sarah is down, Steve moves silently to their room and starts getting ready for bed. He whispers. "You still up, Lo'?"

"No." She replies. Her arm is wrapped around Ink.

"Good." He crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Can we get married again?"

"No. When I married you, it was for ever and always."

Steve kisses her neck, blowing a stray curl off his lips. "Fair, I'll just plan something fancy for our next anniversary."

"Can it just be us?"

"Yup, that was the plan." Now he kisses her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Why would our anniversary be about anyone else?" He strokes her hair. "Now sleep, I suspect you're peopled out after the last few days."

"I hate people." She pouts.

Steve nuzzles her shoulder. "No you don't, you're just my sweet introvert. It exhausts you pretending to be what you think they think you are. You prefer to be yourself. With me."

She looks over her shoulder at him. "How do you know me so well? How do you know me so well and still love me?"

"Guess I'm just that lucky." He gives her a kiss. "Rest. It won't change. Not overnight, not ever."

Her head goes back on the pillow. Her eyes close. "I adore you, starlight "

"Love you, too, my mysterious night sky."

Her hand moves away from Ink and onto Steve's leg. She needs to feel that he's real.

He puts his over hers, holding tight. "Sleep, I've got Sarah."

She mumbles a thank you.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jen finds it very strange to once more be in New York after her self imposed confinement, but Sam had been so insistent and she really couldn't tell him no. And the wedding had been lovely, and she even got a hug from Matt. It was nice. Her fingers touch the cool glass of the tower's window, looking out at the world below.

"So." Sam's voice comes from behind her. "I'm in the room next door if you need anything. Not that you will."

She turns to look at him. "Wait."

"Yeah?" He's standing there with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. His jacket and tie are draped over one arm.

"I need a hug. Please."

He smiles. "Anything for my best girl." He walks to her. He holds his arms out. "Come here."

She goes to him. And for the first time since her accident, she takes the risk of wrapping her arms around him.

When they make contact, his arms remain loose around her. "I've missed this."

"I'm sorry." Her voice is soft. "I've put you through so much."

It certainly feels different. His head barely reaches her shoulder. But she's still Jen.  
"You're worth it, She-Hulk."

That has her pull away. "Do not start. That name is not sticking."

"Wanna bet?" He's got that grin on his face. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." But she's chuckling.

"Okay I'm not. But I do love you."

"Yeah, I figured that part out." She leans in and kisses his cheek. She's feeling brave tonight.

He chuckles. "I should have given you some wine before tonight."

"It was really more the wedding." She informs him.

"Oh. Then I need to take you to more weddings." He teases.

She shakes her head. "Not quite ready for that yet. But soon, I hope."

He nods. "I hear you, Carol, and Jess are gonna have a Ladies Day."

"Yeah, so they keep telling me." She takes a breath.

"Should be interesting. I'm gonna finally go visit that garden Steve keeps talking about."

That gets her to smile. "Matt's garden. Well, technically Loki's but he worked on it."

"Yep. I'm picking up Matt, and we're supposed to take the dog there." He tells her.

"You be nice to him." Not that she thinks he wouldn't be.

"I'm always nice."

"Jess calls it suspicious."

"Jess thinks a fly on the wall is suspicious."

"True." She tilts her head. "Not sure I blame her anymore."

"We find what we look for." Sam reminds her. "If you look for the worst in people, you'll find it. If you look for the best, you'll find that. Suspicion, fear, that's not healthy." 

"Can't I be prepared for the worst but hope for the best?"

"Yes. Of course." He scratches his head. "Sorry. Didn't mean to lecture."

Jen smiles. "You never do."

"And yet I always manage to?"

"You can come off a little preachy, at times." She shrugs.

"I know. I'll let you sleep." He turns, heading for the door.

"It's sweet." She calls after him. "Breakfast date?"

"Yeah." He does a 360 to answer her but never stops heading for the door.

"Miss you already."

"But not my lectures." He calls back. Then he's gone.

She sighs, then she pulls out her phone to call Matt. Seeing him earlier made her wish they had more time to talk. "You free to speak a bit?"

"Yeah. Jess is busy looking for a truck. Thanks for letting me sit with you at the wedding."

"She has a truck?" But there's no telling with Drew. "Can I ask you something? It's kind of weird, kind of personal, so you don't have to answer."

"Ask me anything." He tells her. It's almost strange how the tone of his voice can hold such comfort.

She nods to herself. "Do you ever feel like you're disappointing Jess? That you just can't be what she needs when she needs it? How do you fix that?"

The line is quiet for a while. "To be honest, I feel that way almost all the time. When it happens I try to remind her who I really am. I guess what I'm saying is... Be honest."

"Be honest." She takes a breath. "Of course Matt Murdock suggests to be honest. Though how you could ever doubt yourself..."

"I actually have a lot of difficulty with honesty." He admits.

"Yeah, I know. But anyone who spends ten minutes in your company could tell Jess is nuts for you. I mean, the way she's so eager for your attention?" Jen offers gently.

"Exactly. How could I hope to live up to whatever image she has of me?"

That makes Jen think. "But what if she's just this insecure girl afraid of being rejected?"

He doesn't know what to say to that. "Then I hope I don't let her down."

"Oh." She feels a knot tie in her stomach. Is this how she makes Sam feel?

"Are you afraid of rejection or afraid Sam will stay?" Matt asks.

"I'm surprised he hasn't left already."

"I don't know Sam that well, but he seems like a good guy. Not like me at all." He teases. "I have no idea what attracted you to him."

She sighs and deadpans. "He was nothing like you at all."

"Well that explain it." He clears his throat. "Jen, if he hasn't left yet, he won't leave without a big push."

"Yeah. You've got to be right." She pauses. "But you know that means you're stuck with Jess."

"I do. I'm still surprised I haven't run away."

"Honestly? So am I. But I'm glad you didn't. She seems to find your best bits and polish them so you really shine." She smiles.

"There's a dirty joke there somewhere. But I'm not going to let you avoid my question anymore." He tells her. "Are you afraid he'll go or stay?"

"A bit of both, probably. He's too good to me. Especially now." She frowns.

"You don't trust it." He deduces.

"I don't deserve it."

That confuses him. "Why not?"

She counters. "Why aren't you good enough for Jess?"

"Because I'm an asshole who's addicted to violence. Why don't you deserve Sam?"

"Because I'm a monster that smashes things to pieces if I'm not constantly vigilant. I'm a disaster waiting to happen." She goes back to the window.

Matt lets that sink in. "Smashing things doesn't make you a monster. You're a good person, Jen, and a great lawyer. If you were a monster, you would have gone into corporate litigation and worked for some upscale law firm that screws the little guys so the big guys get more money."

She can't help laughing. "Do you ever listen to yourself speak?"

"Not if I can help it."

"You should. Then maybe you'd see Jess doesn't have you on a pedestal at all." Oddly, it does help her self esteem.

"Did you at least understand my point?" He's starting to sound annoyed.

"Yes. Thank you, councilor." There's sarcasm, denoting her own annoyance at his stubbornness. "But you need to take your own advice."

"Which part?"

"You're a good person. And a great lawyer."

"Wow, a compliment from Jen Walters. I feel honored." He teases.

"Shut up." She warns. "It's for Jess. She deserves better than to lose you to your own head. And you deserve to let yourself be happy."

"That's what Mae keeps telling me." He can hear the dog in the nursery guarding Alice, which for him means lying there until Jess comes home.

She chuckles. "Good. You listen to him and I'll listen to you."

"Deal. How was the reception?"

"Good. No explosions and Tony stayed sobre...ish. For him. Plus the couple looked so happy. It made my heart hurt a little."

"This is gonna sound bad, but I was glad to go. There were a lot of strange sounds in that house." It had creeped him out. He could have sworn he heard critters.

Jen agrees. "The warnings we were given.. Yeah, I'd say I don't believe it, but I'm 7 feet tall and green."

"The world has definitely gotten complicated."

"Mmn. Speaking of complications, how's Alice?"

"Good. Sleeping." He replies. "And I wouldn't call her a complication."

"You didn't plan for her." Jen points out. "Anything unplanned is a complication. But she's a pleasant one."

"If that's the only criteria, my whole life is a complication." He rubs the bridge of his nose. Someone has started a fight downstairs. Luckily it sounds like it's already over.

She laughs. "I suppose so. Anyway, I should let you go. I have plans to make. And you have a baby to watch."

He's tempted to make a blind joke but decides against it. "Night, Jen."

"Goodnight, Matt. Give Jess my love."

"I will." He ends the call and waits for Jess to return.

She's actually home earlier than usual, slipping through the window quietly. She's taking her costume off immediately, clearly frustrated.

"No luck?"

"No." She frowns. Things don't escape her often and she's not okay with it.

He reaches his hand out to her. "Jen called. She wanted me to give you her love. Should I be jealous?"

"Madly." She takes his hand to pull him close.

"Then you are not allowed to see her tomorrow." He uses a pompous tone for his mock order.

She smirks. "I'll cover my eyes the whole time."

"I'm liking this less and less." He kisses her.

She purrs against his lips. "Is this a jealous side I'm seeing? I didn't know you had one."

"You mean you can't sense it when Pietro's around?" It's hard to tell if he's joking or not.

"I've never thought to look for it." She replies honestly as she pulls away to walk into the bedroom.

Mae comes out of the nursery to greet her. His tail wags so hard his butt shakes.

"Good boy." She gives him a scratch and keeps undressing. Once her costume is away, she peeks on Alice.

"She's fine." Matt assures her as he holds her from behind. "Sleeping better than either of us has in a long time."

She leans into him. "I'm a bit jealous."

"Me, too. Would you like some chamomile tea?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back." He kisses her shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

She takes another moment to stroke Alice's hair then goes to join him in the kitchen. She takes a seat at the table and watches him work.

"Did you learn anything interesting? Or was it all dead ends?" He pours the heated water over the loose leaves and buds.

"Nothing on the truck, though there seems to be some connection between the Hand and Rand industries." She stretches her arms, joints cracking.

He sets the timer. "Hmm. Rand has been buying a lot of waterfront property over the last few years. Think you can get to the newly resurrected Danny Rand and get some info?"

"He has a girlfriend." She complains playfully.

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Matt asks, also playful.

She grins. "No. But he doesn't seem the type to cheat."

"And you never use your pheromones?"

"Are you suggesting I don't have enough sex appeal without them?"

"Not at all. I'm just noting that if he is not the type to cheat then you have another option." He points out.

She rolls her eyes. "What happened to your crusade to give me morals and social graces?"

"I lost."

"Who are you and what have you done with Matt?"

He deadpans. "I'm a life model decoy. I tied Matt up and threw him in the East River."

"I'll believe that before I believe you just admitted defeat."

Matt shrugs. "Once you admit that first defeat, the rest come easier."

She picks up the salt shaker and tosses it at him.

He catches it in one hand and sets it down. "That wasn't very nice. So Danny Rand - what's your plan?"

"Let him handle his own problem and save the seduction for my boyfriend?" She offers with a yawn.

After removing the tea leaves from the cup, he takes the tea to her. "If the Hand is involved, I doubt he'll be able to handle it himself."

The tea feels like heaven in her hands. But she can't help whining slightly. "I'll hero tomorrow. Can I just play normal for tonight?"

He gives her a reconciliatory smile. "Of course."

"Thank you." She reaches for his hand. "Come sit on my lap and tell me how terrible the wedding was."

Matt sits and rests his back against her. "It was horrible. Thor came in late. Loki caused a scene. There was some weird creature that go loose. Jen and Carol had to kill it. That made the owner mad since it ended up being his pet. Wanda had some sort of wardrobe malfunction. Vision was too nervous to speak. And Pietro tried to stop the wedding. Only Alice behaved properly."

She chuckles, eyes closed as her head rests on his shoulder. "Thanks, jaa."

"You're welcome, noodle." He takes a whiff of her scent. "Honestly, the house was strange. There were things in there... I was glad to leave."

Her arms go around his chest and her chin rests on his shoulder. "And be trapped instead by your spider? How sweet."

"I definitely prefer my spider to whatever was in there." He tells her. "Of course, I prefer my spider to most things."

"Must be all the sex you get." She teases.

He pretends to think for a moment. "Nah."

She nips the corner of his jaw. "So we can stop, then?"

"Have we started something?" There's an innocence to his tone.

"I meant in general." She rests her head against his. "Though I think I'd probably die without your penis, at this point."

"Well then no, we absolutely cannot stop. I will not deny you my penis." He assures her in a mockingly somber way.

She tries not to giggle. "It _is_ my surest way of getting your undivided attention."

His forehead creases ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't give you enough attention."

"Shut up." Her grip on him tightens. "If I had your hearing, I'd probably never be in the room. But you love me so completely. You say more with a touch than others say in a lifetime."

He kisses her.

It lingers, neither wanting to part. When they finally do, she confesses. "Those moments I become the only girl in the world are beautiful and sacred. They're something only you have ever given me."

"That's because you somehow manage to make the rest of the world go away."

She smiles. "I love you, jaa."

"Love you, too, noodle."

"Let me finish my tea and we can head to bed." She breathes slowly, calmly.

"Take your time." He rests his head against her shoulder.

She reaches around him for the cup. "Did they seem happy? Did something suddenly change when they said 'I do'?"

"Their hearts were beating faster. Jen said they looked happy. But nothing seemed to change. Not outwardly." He shrugs. "Might be a mental thing."

"Hmmn." She takes a long, slow sip.

Matt stays silent for a long moment. "I was brought up being told it's a sacred union. It doesn't really seem that way anymore. At least that doesn't seem to be how it's treated. But for me, it still is."

She smiles, a bit sad. "I learned about marriage from Tolkien's books. He made it sound like this ultimate sharing of life and soul."

"Do you think that could happen without it?"

"I think, in this world, marriage has become legal paperwork." She puts her cup down. "That joining of souls doesn't have a word anymore."

Matt thinks of his Irish roots. "A hand-fasting?"

"Isn't that, like, a new wave pagan thing?" She vaguely remembers happening upon the word during a mission.

"It's an old Irish thing actually. Like everything else, it was probably appropriated." It makes him sad.

She nuzzles his head. "This is why we can't have nice things?"

"Exactly." He shifts slightly. "Or we could take it back."

"Do we even need a word for it? All that matters is our promise to each other." She pauses. "And the paper, if you want the legal benefits."

Matt considers. "Given our line of work, the legal benefits would probably be good to have."

She nods. "No rush. I was scared before, I'm not now. I know where you stand."

He relaxes. "I'm glad."

She lifts his hand, kissing it. "I'm getting better about that paranoia. I'm not quite so convinced you'll leave the second something better comes along."

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing better."

"Yeah, I've whittled down the odds of that in my head to about twelve percent." She chuckles.

He laughs. "Of course you did."

"I'm working on it. Doc S says I'm lots better about my positivity."

"I'm glad." There's a warmth in his voice.

She gives him a kiss. "He also says you're a wonder for my trust issues."

"Really? You're pretty good for mine, too."

"Aaand." She slides her hand to his thigh. "He says you're terribly sexy."

Matt laughs. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Okay, that's just me."

"I'm okay with that." His fingers brush over hers. "You done with that tea yet?"

"Mmhmn." She kisses his shoulder. "I am very ready to attempt to sleep. After cuddles."

"Guess I should get up then." He makes no move to do so.

Jess laughs and bites his shoulder. "I will end you, Murdock."

That gets him up. He turns and offers her his hand. "Shall we?"

"With pleasure." She takes his hand and pulls herself into his arms.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam was never an early riser until the military. Now he can't help it. He puts on some running clothes and heads to the kitchen to fill a water bottle.

He finds Steve there, not prepping for a run but feeding an insistent Sarah. "Easy, it's not going to disappear."

"Morning." Sam says when he sees them. "Someone's hungry. Just like her papa."

"She does have an appetite." Steve smiles. "Wish I could join you, though."

"You mean you wish you could pass me repeatedly so you can taunt me with 'on your left'. Don't think I don't know you." He fills his bottle up. "Is Loki still asleep?"

Steve grins before he nods. "She needs it."

"Things seemed a little strained between her and Thor. Or was I reading too much into it?" Bottle full, he shuts off the water and screws the top on.

"Strained is very polite."

"That's tough. Families can be hard enough without the extra mythology drama." He walks over and smiles at Sarah. "Tell you what, if she doesn't speak up at the next meeting, I'll talk to her one-on-one."

Steve nods. "Thanks. I definitely think she's feeling a bit... Used and abandoned, I guess." He frowns.

"Sure thing." He heads to the elevator. "And don't worry, I'll pretend you're passing me every other block."

"I can call you, if it helps?"

He flashes that smile. "It really won't." He's glad the elevator comes then. He steps inside. "Later, Cap."

"Don't be too long, rumour has it Jen's making banana pancakes." Steve winks.

Sam salutes as the doors close in front of him.

A couple of minutes later, it's Clint who is coming to the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Steve and Sarah. "I don't miss those days. Of course now I've got one wanting a glass of water." That's what he came to the kitchen for.

Steve smiles. "I'm glad you brought them down. They need to know they have family."

"Yeah. They're having fun with Cassie. We're all going to Times Square and the Empire State Building today with her and Scott. Pray for us." He fills a glass with water.

"Sounds fun. We're seeing Wanda and Vision off." He grins. "If they ever leave their bedroom."

Clint chuckles. "That might be a while."

"As long as it's today." Steve shrugs, which seems to upset Sarah and he has to reposition her. "Oh, my little drama queen in training."

"Takes after her mother, does she?"

"A little." Steve chuckles.

"She's beautiful. Well I better get this water to my kid. I'll be back to help with breakfast."

"Thanks." Steve chuckles.

The place goes quiet again. Sarah stares up at her father as milk begins dribbling down the sides of her mouth.

Steve sets the bottle aside and wipes her mouth. Then it's up to the cloth on his shoulder for burping. "Guess we're seeing everyone thus morning. Did you plan that, sweet pea?"

Her reply is a soft belch.

He rubs her back. He probably won't be able to get her back to sleep, so he takes her to his and Loki's room and sets her in the small playpen.

She smiles up at him. One hand reaches up as her legs kick.

He takes it and gives it a squeeze. Then he hands her one of her toys that sings when touched. He figures it'll distract her at least a little while.

"Are you coming back to bed?" The question comes from a very sleepy voice.

"Yes, darling." Steve smiles as he makes his way over.

Her hand reaches out for him then pulls him close. "It's too early." She mumbles.

He snuggles in. "Explain that to your daughter."

"I would, but she has no concept of time yet."

"Couldn't you just magic it in there?" Steve teases.

"Doesn't work that way." She tells him.

He kisses her head. "I know, I know."

"Stop being a bad influence." She mumbles, jostling him slightly.

"Nope." He grins.

"I'm doomed."

Steve chuckles. "Probably, but you started it."

Loki gets the smallest of smiles. "I'll start something else if you aren't careful."

"I bet you will." He kisses her neck. "I thought you were sleeping?"

She moves her head to give him more room. "I was." His stubble scratches against her skin.

"You can finish. We have time." He places a few more kisses.

She takes a deep breath and tries to sleep.

He eases off on the kissing and keeps to cuddles, to help her.


	269. surer than Matt getting laid tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spa day is had. The babies get a play day. A peek in on the honeymooners. Natasha needs a break. Jen becomes a hashtag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the song Bruce mentions is 'Clap For the Wolfman' by the Guess Who   
> Jen's gift: http://s7d9.scene7.com/is/image//TheBay//190866519324_main?$THUMBLARGE$

Jen is nervous. She can't believe she let Carol talk her into this. And that's the first thing she says when she sees her. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Relaxing?" Carol lifts an eyebrow. "It's good for you."

"Going out is not relaxing." She replies.

"It should be."

"Where are we going?"

"A private spa." Carol explains.

Jen takes a breath. "That doesn't sound so bad."

She nods. "And Jess made sure that it would be just us and the staff. Baby steps."

"Thank you. It's hard enough just going out in public."

"Hey, we get that." She bumps Jen.

"I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."

Carol shrugs. "You'd have found a way."

Jen makes a face. "Yeah by becoming a hermit. I would have stayed on the Isle of Hulks pitying myself."

"You're pretty close to that as is." Carol reminds her.

"So imagine me without your help."

"Nope, not an option."

"But you see the point in trying to make." Jen presses, feeling annoyance rising within her. She takes a few deep breaths.

Carol grins. "You're grateful. But if it wasn't us, it'd be someone else. Lots of people love you."

"Lots of people want to make sure I don't destroy everything I come into contract with." Jen is under no illusions.

"Yup. Especially Sam."

She gets a puppy dog look. "Sam deserves better."

"But that's not what he wants." Carol reminds her. "There's just one fantastic woman on his mind."

Jen grimaces. "Should we get going?"

That gets a smile. "That eager for Jess's abuse?"

"That eager to get this over with."

Carol puts an arm around her. "Don't be so dramatic."

Jen gives her a look. "You think this is dramatic?"

"Well. You're no Steve Rogers." She grins.

"Thank you."

"You're inching up on Jess, though." Carol teases.

Jen shakes her head. "God help me."

"It's probably too late for that." Their borrowed car is an SUV with tinted windows in the back. Carol's grateful for Tony's money and Pepper's thoughtfulness with it.

Jen looks out the window at the world beyond. This is always difficult. She used to be part of that world. Happily so. Happy hours and racing to the courthouse and meeting clients for coffee. Now it feels so out of reach.

Carol glances back at her and offers a smile. Jen seems to be having real trouble keeping positive, and she's worried her friend might give up on trying to return to the world at all.

"The employees know about my condition?"

"They know enough, yes." Carol assures her.

"Enough?" She's not sure she likes the sound of that.

She shrugs. "They know you're tinted. And strong. Not why or how. Enough."

Jen accepts it with a nod.

"Plus we have Jess, who's making sure it's going to stay on the down low." Carol winks.

"I swear that woman knows magic with everything she can do."

"She'd swear otherwise." She shrugs. "But it's mostly training."

"It goes beyond training."

"I guess she enjoys it, too." Carol smiles.

"That's obvious." Jen says. "And good."

She agrees. "Makes you feel less bad about asking favours."

"Yeah."

"Also, she's probably only insisted on a girl's day for her own selfish reasons." Carol chuckles.

That makes Jen smile. "See, that would make me feel better."

"Getting herself all smoothed and oiled down when she has a blind boyfriend?" Carol smirks. "Clearly no alternative motives."

"Well Matt is... talented."

"So I've heard." They pull up to a building that seems fairly secluded. Well, for New York. "Jess is inside, and probably has stories. As usual."

"Stories are good."

"You've clearly not heard one of Jess's sex stories. She likes detail."

Jen laughs. "Poor you. You'll get two sets of Matt stories."

"I mean he's cute, but no thanks." Carol grimaces.

"Not your type?"

"Not my husband." She grins. "So not quite. But maybe, if I were single."

"Just because you can't touch doesn't mean you can't look." It's something a (former) colleague of hers likes to say.

Carol shrugs. "Maybe. But it's still a bit weird when we're talking about my best friend's partner."

"I get that. Although if your best friend likes details you should be used to it by now?"

"Yeah. Kind of." She sighs. She doesn't like to admit it, not even to Jess, but it makes her think of the sharing she and Bucky had done with Steve and Loki.

Jen can sense her discomfort. "I'll do my best not to encourage her."

She waves a hand. "I'm used to it. Mostly. I'm sure I can be just as bad."

"We all have our issues." She is grateful the trip from the car to the building is over, but she feels very self conscious standing in the lobby of the day spa.

There is some comfort in seeing Jess leaning against the counter, talking to the receptionist. She grins at the pair. "Hiya."

"Hi." Jen gives a short dorky wave.

"We are lined up for mud baths first. You ready?" Jess winks.

"Not really."

Carol puts an arm around her shoulders. "I promise it's way better than it sounds."

"Okay. I trust you. Not Jess, but you I do." She teases.

"That's a pretty common mistake." Jess grins.

Carol laughs. "Don't scare her off this early."

Jen follows the women to the locker area where they can undress and put on the plush robes the place provides.

Of course, both her friends have come with bikinis for the bathing bits. Carol's is a semi sensible sports style in orange, but Jess is in something that probably could feature in sports illustrated for both the lack of coverage and the bright red colour.

Jen's suit is what she was able to get. There aren't a lot of clothes in her size.

"We need to get you a tailor." Jess decides as she tugs at Jen's shoulder strap.

"A tailor? Sounds too fancy." But she knows she probably doesn't have a choice.

Jess shakes her head. "It always amazes me how many people don't see the value. A good tailor will actually save you money because of the quality of their product."

"Spoken like a woman without infant twins." Carol snorts.

"Also when I shop it's because I need something asap." Jen says.

"You both suck." Jess points at them then walks out of the change room.

"Okay." Jen shrugs and follows her out.

"Don't listen." Carol advises as she follows. "Jess only has two hobbies; shopping and belittling."

"I hate shopping." Jen confesses.

Carol nods. "I have a life."

She chuckles. She sees the mud waiting for them. "Seven-year-old me would have loved playing in a tub of mud."

"It's more of a mineral rich clay than that kind of mud." Jess points out. "But it's lovely and relaxing."

Jen exchanges a look with Carol. "Guess we know which of us is the girly-girl."

Carol laughs. "Yup. But Matt loves it, so there you go."

"There you go." Jen agrees.

"Hey, it just means she shops for me." Carol winks.

"I have to, or you'd have nothing for me to borrow." Jess points out as she steps into the deep pool.

"So you're basically sisters." Jen observes. As she gets into the pool, the mud feels squishy and kind of weird. Her face twists, showing every emotion as she feels it until she's finally settled. As settled as she can be.

Jess is happily rubbing it over her arms. "You're going to be so soft after this. Sam won't stop touching you."

"Assuming I let Sam touch me." She mumbles. She lifts a clay-covered hand and stares at it, opening and closing her fingers to see how it reacts.

"That sounds like a great plan." Carol giggles. "Just lay back and let him explore."

"And when it makes me jerk or clench?" She shakes her head. "Bad plan. Very bad plan."

"I'm sure he'd respect your wishes." Carol assures.

"I'm not ready for that yet."

Jess dabs her nose with mud. "When did you learn all this fear?"

"Probably when I started destroying things by barely touching them." Jen replies.

"Wuss." Jess teases.

"Better a wuss than a felon."

"Couldn't say, I'm only one." Jess points a finger.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Don't start."

Jen leans back. Her voice is softer, less confrontational. "I'd be disbarred. That's not an option."

"Doesn't matter if you don't use it." Jess reminds her. "Don't make me abuse you like I did Matt."

"Shows what you know. I am using it." Jen tells her.

"In your dark little hole?"

She flicks some mud at her. "For your baby daddy."

"Really? I didn't realize he was in trouble again."

"He isn't yet. We want to be sure he can stay in the country." She explains. "He and Betsy both."

Jess nods. "That's fair. They don't have a Nick Fury to fix it for them."

"I don't know who that is, but sure." She gives a half shrug.

"Kind of like Q in James Bond." Carol offers.

"Important guy with good connections." Jess corrects, not liking the reference.

"So a tech guy?" Jen asks, grasping at the Q reference.

"More like the boss." Jess explains. "But he could arrange anything."

"So M." Off their looks she tilts her head. "I think Daniel Craig is kinda hot. So sue me."

Carol chuckles. "I don't blame you one bit.”

"Thank you." She looks at the clay around her.

"Though I've always been a Will Smith girl." Carol winks. "Or Harrison Ford."

Jen smiles. "Yeah. Will Smith kind of reminds me of Sam. Only Sam is cuter."

"He ain't half bad. Better in uniform." Carol nods.

"And sweet and funny."

"He is that."

"Yawn." Jess teases. "Army men with personalities again. Old story."

"Right. You prefer lawyers without personality." Jen teases back.

"Damn straight." Jess grins.

She rolls her eyes and tries to relax. "Do we get food at some point?"

"After showers, before massage." Jess informs her. "Oh, and there's an acupuncture option if you're interested."

Carol gives her a look. "Because that'll work."

"I've been poked by enough needles thanks." Jen says.

"Not me. I'm happy to be poked the rest of my life." Jess purrs.

Carol rolls her eyes. "Sexual innuendo aside, she can't even convince Matt to go with her."

"It's a shame." Jess pouts. "Chun Li is very talented."

"I'll take your word for it." Jen says in a way that clearly means she won't be trying it no matter how talented Chun Li is.

Jess shrugs, then stretches. "I certainly don't mind getting all the attention."

"We know."

"Don't be jealous."

Carol snorts. "Right. Get over yourself, babe."

"Says the one who calls herself the best." Jess points a finger.

"It's only true." Carol winks.

Jen raises an eyebrow. "I'm amazed you two can fit into the same room what with your egos taking so much space."

"They twine together, like vines around a tree." Jess crosses her fingers to demonstrate.

"How romantic."

"Well, I'm not getting it at home." Jess jokes.

"Poor baby. That's what you get for dating a lawyer."

She sighs. "Don't I know it."

"Aka she couldn't be happier." Carol translates.

"Two out of three ain't bad." Jen sighs.

"You'll get there, honey." Carol rubs her shoulder.

She nods. "Assuming I don't turn into a mud person first. I'm starting to feel like I should be a Scooby-Doo villain."

"That's the dog, right?" Jess points at a door. "Showers, if you're a quitter."

Jen looks at Carol. She motions to Jess. "She's definitely Daphne."

"You've never seen her in glasses." Carol replies as she pulls herself from the mud.

"Let me guess. Sexy librarian vibe?" Jen gets out of the mud, too. She tries not to make a face at the resulting squelching sounds.

Carol considers. "Not sexy enough. More like that one teacher. You know the one."

Jess looks at them both. "I don't know how either of you can complain. You're both bloody goddesses."

Jen makes a face. "I'm the jolly green giant."

"More like mother nature on steroids."

Carol sighs. "Not helping, ladybug."

Jen makes her way to the shower and tries to wash away the mud. She wishes she could wash away the green with it.

Carol's in a near by shower. "Sorry about her. She means well."

"I know." There's a pause. "She doesn't understand."

"Many things." Carol agrees. "But she does her best with her limited resources. It's easy to forget her fragility when she acts with such reckless bravado."

"I guess. Damn it! Grrr!"

Carol chuckles. "You, too. People don't realize you're still Jen. Even you."

Jen takes a breath. "I broke the shower nob."

"Yeah, they're flimsy." Carol seems not to care at all. "Just grab the nub and give it a twist."

The water stops. "Thanks. Guess I should notify someone."

"Oh, eventually."

Jess doesn't know what they're saying as she walks in, but she still has some advice. "If at first you don't succeed, skydiving is not for you."

Jen's nostrils flare as she exhales through her nose. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because I'm only half as annoying as the standard American and you wish to rejoin society at some point." Jess replies cheerily before turning on her own shower.

"Half?" Jen does her best to dry off.

"True. I'm not even half. I've been to Texas."

"I think you give yourself too much credit. And you obviously visited the wrong part of Texas."

"...all of it?" Jess jokes then starts singing as she scrubs.

"Ignore her. Hydra didn't hit her head enough." Carol advises.

Jen tries.

Carol smirks. "Or fix the problem."

"Tempting. Very tempting."

"I'm sure Matt would approve." Carol turns off the shower and takes her towel.

"I think Matt likes torture as much as he acts like he doesn't."

"Nope." Jess replies, barely stopping her song long enough to say so.

"It's the only way to explain you and Elektra. Talk about having a type." Jen tells Carol.

Carol frowns slightly. She barely knows of Elektra, in passing, but she's not sure on what she does know.

Jess rolls her eyes. "He's a thrill seeker and a Catholic. Bad girls offer options for each. He likes to protect me, and help _redeem_ me."

"That must be it."

"He's flat turned down offers for bondage. Even spankings aren't encouraged." It's scary how innocent she sounds. Her shower stops and she steps out. "Was that always the case? Like, he seems to have an actual fear of having his hands tied."

Carol's moved a bit ahead, changing to a lose dress for their lunch.

Jen looks at Jess as if she just suggested that she prefers Michael Jordan playing baseball. "You wanted those hands tired up?"

A dangerous smirk curls Jess's lips. "I'm a fan of suspense."

"Well we didn't have a lot of time in law school." Jen says.

"A shame. Then again, no." She laughs. "I've had enough competition. Stay with the soldier that adores you."

Jen scratches her nose. "So is this what you two do? Have mud baths and talk boys?"

"It's what we're doing today. Carol doesn't indulge me much. She prefers things like sports and movies." Jess shrugs.

"I like sports and movies." Jen turns to Carol. "Did you used to play?"

Carol smiles. "Whenever I could, though dad hated it."

"My undergrad was paid partly by a softball scholarship."

"Nice." Carol grins. "There's been some talk of organizing an avengers versus x-men charity game at some point."

"Sounds like fun. Let me know if that happens."

Carol nods. "Glad to. We may need a few extra bodies. Jess has already refused."

"There are very few things I'm willing to sweat for." Jess replies.

"She can be our cheerleader." Jen suggests. "And Matt can be our mascot."

"No and no." Jess tosses her bikini top at Jen.

"Eww. I don't want that." She throws it back.

"People pay big money for that shit." Jess jokes as she catches it.

"People like you?"

She shakes her head. "The type who take photos of my ass and post them on their blogs."

"So creeps." Jen translates.

"It was your own fault in that outfit. Thank god the long national nightmare is over." Carol adds.

"Your first outfit left your cheeks exposed to the universe." Jess counters.

"Which is why it didn't last." Carol points out. "Now shut up, I'm hungry."

"I thought it was really sporty." Jen offers. "And I'm hungry, too."

"Carol probably still has it." Jess offers playfully.

"I wouldn't want to take that away from Hubby Bucky."

"He prefers my Sox jersey anyway." Carol wiggles her eyebrows.

"Well I doubt your old uniform would fit me." Jen decides to take the initiative and head to the exit.

"I informed Matt he was in charge of getting us Thai food. His text said he did, but we'll see how and if it's arrived." Jess tells the other two.

"I thought Matt was spending the day with Sam." Jen says. "They were going to some park."

Jess nods. "Yeah, that's what he told me when I demanded it. Which means he probably called in the cheapest Chinese he could find, to spite me."

Carol chuckles. "He does know full well that you're lazy."

"Lies." Jess hits her friend.

It isn't Matt who comes. The food ends up being from "Jess's" Thai restaurant and delivered by the son of the owner. It's all of Jess' favorite things.

"Oh, he's the best." Jess smiles before going to her friend to make sure he's been paid and tipped well. (At least, what he'll take.) "You girls are in luck."

"So Matt passed the test?" Jen guesses.

Jess shrugs. "He's always been an incredible student, I'm told."

"Yeah. Foggy hated how easy things came to him."

Jess can't help a smile, she knows the opposite is more true, how he works so very hard.

"While I love him for feeding us, I'll be more loving if we eat." Carol interrupts.

Jen nods. "Smells great."

They set things out and enjoy their meal in the small room set aside for them. Clearly Jess has pulled a lot of strings.

There is very little talking as they eat, clear evidence of their hunger. It isn't until they're about halfway done that Jen speaks. "This is amazing. Sam would love this."

"I'll get you a card. And the friends and family discount." Jess winks. "The family who runs it are amazing. A real American success whatchamathing."

"Story." She supplies.

"Yeah. Except they're Thai. Well, Minh's Vietnamese. And quite the little tailor when she's not helping with the family business." Jess puts a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

She knows exactly where that's leading. "You know I don't live in New York, right?"

"You can't have her. She's mine." Jess replies. "I'm just saying she's not Thai."

Carol adds, "If you ever wonder where Jess's crazy amazing dresses come from..."

Jen nods and moves on. "Well the American story is an immigrant story. So no matter where they're from, it's still an American success story." She truly believes it. It's one of the reasons she went into immigration law.

"Refugees, too?"

"Refugees, too. And slaves and indigenous people." Jen adds. "Does that cover everyone?"

Jess nods, giving a half shrug. She has a soft spot for refugees, since she's sort of one herself.

"You should run for president. That's a great platform." Carol suggests.

Jen frowns. "Not so sure about that. Not in today's climate."

She shrugs. "So we change the climate, right?"

"Good luck with that." Jen has had a lot of time to look at the internet. Sam warned her that was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself. It was like an emotional rollercoaster. She'd go to one site and see the worst troll comments. Then she'd go to another and see stories about amazing kindness. Overall though, she was left with a certainty that people like their bubbles and don't want to see them pop because of pesky facts.

"Okay, maybe I'm just used to saving the world. It's not easy, but it's worth it." Carol smiles.

"Yeah. But as Sam says, battling aliens is easier."

"Yup. But saving lives is the real reward." Carol points out.

Jess can't help but agree. "Matt's way of saving lives and family was one of the first things that attracted me to him."

Jen finds that surprising. "So you've always had a thing for lawyers?"

"No. Most lawyers I know don't take cases for an apple pie or case of bananas." Most she knows are more like Jeri Hogarth.

She smiles. "So it was his morals. That I understand."

"Those lips probably didn't hurt." Carol points out.

"You're right." Jess agrees. "They say all sorts of amazing things that blow my mind."

Carol rolls her eyes.

Jen's mind goes somewhere dirty. But out of deference to Carol, she forks more food into her mouth instead of speaking.

"The best part, though." Carol teases. "Is how much less you whine."

"What did she used to whine about?"

Jess sticks out her tongue. "Go back to your army endurance."

"Everything." Carol ignores Jess.

"You two are like sisters. Or what I imagine sisters would be like." Jen says.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Carol chuckles. "I had brothers."

"I had brainwashing?" Jess shrugs.

"That's like having brothers." Jen says.

"Oh good. I don't need any more family ever again, then." Jess smiles. "I'm over it."

"Cousins are better."

"You did get one of the good ones." Carol nods.

"Yeah. He helped me with my college applications and everything."

"My family just tore them up."

Jess reaches for Carol's hand. "Not literally."

"Well you showed them." Jen says.

"I showed someone." She doesn't really know how her family feels about anything in her life. "I lived my life. I chased my dreams no matter what anyone said to me."

"That's admirable. No wonder you're the face of the Avengers."

Carol shakes her head. "It's cause I look all American, just like Steve."

"It's not just that." Jen assures her. "I've seen clips of you. You're a natural."

Carol smiles. "I just go with my gut. And let Jess dress me."

"Yup." Jess chuckles.

"It's a winning combination." Jen tells them.

"And the cameras love her." Jess uses her hands to frame Carol's face. "Look at those perfect features."

"Disgusting." Jen says it with affection.

Jess's hands swing to frame Jen's face. "But look at the new contender. An exotic beauty of perfect features but not to be overlooked. As strong as she is gorgeous, she'll break every heart."

"She's not an Avenger." Jen reminds her.

"And that stops you from being a media darling how?" Jess's hands go down and her eyebrow up.

"Why would I want to be a media darling?"

Jess shrugs. "I'm just saying it could happen."

"Better to he their darling than their villain." Carol offers.

"You make it seem like we have a choice."

"Of course you do. The problem is more whether you can achieve that choice." Jess crosses her arms. "And that's a matter of knowledge."

"I don't know why she isn't in advertising or personal marketing or something." Carol laughs.

Jen looks at Jess and points her chopsticks at her. "Okay, arachnid, make me into a media darling."

"That means you'll have to step out." Jess reminds her.

"Fine."

Jess smirks. "Give me a week to draw up a plan. If they don't love you by the end of the month, I'll pay you one million dollars so you can find yourself a reclusive hideaway or whatever."  
Carol's eyebrows go up. Its quite the bet.

Jen looks skeptical. "And if you win?"

"You owe me a favour, not of the lawyer variety."

She chews on her lip for a moment. Then she puts her chopsticks down and holds out her hand. "Deal."

Jess takes her hand firmly. "You won't regret it."

"We'll see." She goes back to her food.

Carol gives Jess a look, warning her to be careful. Jess gives a short nod.

Jen takes a breath and feels like she may have just done something stupid. But she's always been a fighter, and she's had enough moping and feeling sorry for herself. If this ends up being a disaster, she can go live on her cousin Bruce's island. There are worse things after all.

She gets a smile from Carol. "I'll beat her, if she breaks you. Or maybe just because."

Jess flashes a backward V.

Jen nods. But there's a new resolve in her now green eyes.

"Oh. Now that I'm full, I'm going to fall asleep in that massage." Carol yawns.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Twins." Carol replies with a wink.

Jen nods. "Even more reason to be okay with falling asleep."

"I'm just used to rude awakenings." She grins. "And Jess is about the same maturity."

"Love you too."

"Well I won't wake you up. Can't speak for your BFF." Jen sets down her chopsticks with a satisfied sigh.

"Nor should you." Jess starts packing the leftovers neatly.

"She really doesn't understand subtlety, does she?" She asks Carol.

"Please, she's a spy. It's a calculated choice."

"I don't know how you put up with it."

Carol chuckles. "I'm just used to it by now."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Classy, guys."

Jen blows her a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to get stabbed." Jess sticks out her tongue.

"Is it massage time?"

She nods. "They only brought one masseuse in, as we're a private party, so we have to take turns."

"If you want to go first, I can annoy Jess during her needlework." Carol offers.

Jen nods. "Thanks." She can feel butterflies in her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten before this.

"Unless you'd prefer the company?" Carol looks over. "I don't want to assume you're comfortable with me seeing your bare back.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't accidentally kill anyone or break the table."

"So you'll be fine." Carol smiles.

"Fingers crossed."

Carol rubs her shoulder. "You don't need that."

Jen takes a breath. "Hope not."

"Come on, let's go find your torturer." Carol takes her by the arm.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"This is torture." Bucky took the girls to the tower to have a playdate with Alice and to a lesser degree Sarah. But all Becky wants to do is fly. "No more flying until mommy comes."

"You need to get one of those bouncy things." Steve tells him as he mimics the motion with his hand.

"Bouncy things aren't exciting enough for her. She almost tipped one once."

Steve laughs. "Oh, I see. Too much like mommy, huh?"

"Yep." He swings Becky high then puts her on the ground. The girl runs to where Lina and Alice are paying with blocks. Sarah is there, too, but she's mainly trying to eat them.

"Guess it isn't really a problem." Steve gently takes the block from Sarah, trying to show her to stack it.

"More of an annoyance." He joins them on the floor.

Steve nods. "You'll miss it when she's older."

"Yeah I know."

Loki walks over with a tray of warm brownies. "They're from a box, but I assure you they're good. And how are the ladies?"

Sarah looks up at her with a happy face and brings another block to her mouth.

"You spoil us, darling." Steve smiles.

"I like spoiling you, starlight." She smiles at Sarah. "What is that in your mouth? Is that a C?"

"Mmnaa." She replies as drool escapes the corner of her mouth.

"Is it delicious? It doesn't look delicious. May I have some?" She holds out her hand.

Unfortunately, Sarah doesn't quite understand. Instead she drops her block and motions to be lifted.

Loki chuckles and picks her up. "Oh you're getting big."

Steve smiles at Bucky. "They're all growing too fast."

He nods. "They are." He smiles at Lina when she blows him a kiss. That's her new favorite thing.

Alice crawls over to Steve and pats on his knee. Then she keeps crawling. Steve chuckles. "Uh oh. Speaking of being like mama."

"That one gets the flirt from both sides of the family." Bucky notes. "Alice, not too far."

Alice stops to wave at him then keeps crawling.

"Who's that from?" Steve teases.

"Oh I'd say that's a Jess wave."

"And the complete ignoring of your comment?" He leans over to scoop Alice up and bring her back.

"I'm guessing both." Bucky knows it's a Jess trait but suspects it's a Pietro trait, too.

"Probably." Steve agrees and gives Alice a kiss to the head before freeing her.

Loki distracts her and the others with magical panther cubs. This causes Lina to shout 'sof' at the top of her lungs and run at them. "Don't worry, Bucky. I made sure they don't have claws."

"Thank you."

"If only you could promise them the same about the girls." Steve teases.

"Indeed." She replies. She takes Sarah to one of the cubs. "Gently." She instructs as she shows her daughter how to pet them.

It's incredible to see the girls interact and understand Loki's example. Steve has to click some pictures.

"Gento." Lina tells her sister. That's followed quickly by a giggle when the cub she's with licks her hand.

"Sof." Becky replies. "Nice sof. No scuff."

Alice is staring at hers. She cautiously puts her hand out. Her eyes go wide when the little black cub raises one paw and touches her hand with it. She looks around to see if anyone witnessed it.

Steve chuckles. "It's okay, Alice, it's safe. You're safe."

She looks at the cub again and waves her hand. It touches it again. This time it amuses her.

Sarah is cuddling up against her mother, showing all the signals for nap time. The twins, however, seem to be nothing but boundless energy and joyful noises. It's incredible the difference a year can make.

Loki stands. "I'm going to set Sarah down for her nap." She tries to stifle a yawn and fails. "I'll be back to pretend to help you with the others."

Steve chuckles. "Or you can nap with- I mean watch Sar."

"If I nap, the cubs go away. Are you alright with that?"

"We'll find something else for the girls." He assures her.

"Alright. We'll be back in a few." She takes Sarah to Steve to say goodbye before going to the bedroom where Ink and Smudge are hiding.

"No!!!!" Lina is on the verge of tears when the cubs disappear. "Sof!"

Bucky immediately goes to her. "Hey, it's okay. They're sleeping now. Let's play something else."

Steve finds Lina's toy panther and offers it to her. "Why don't we try to find more soft in the toy bag?"

Lina grabs the panther and holds it against her. Large tears are gathering at her eyes.

Meanwhile Alice crawls to the window as she chases after Becky.

Steve gives her a nod before going after the other two. "What are we looking at?"

Becky points through the glass at a bird. "Fy."

Alice waves at it.

Grateful for Tony's reinforced windows, Steve smiles. It's sweet how these girls get along already and it really makes him feel that the future will be good. He looks back at Bucky with misty eyes.

Bucky is taking out the toys one by one and presents them to Lina. She stares at them, clutching the panther to her chest. Finally she decides she wants daddy and flings herself at him. She holds him tight. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He promises as he picks her up. His eyes catch Steve's. "If you start, I'll start. Then we'll both be blubbering messes. So don't start."

Steve nods, quickly wiping his eyes. "She's so much like your sister was."

"I know. Sometimes I think we named them wrong." He looks over at Becky. "But then I realize it's the universe reminding me they're their own people."

"You probably don't see it quite the same, as I do, since you see them every day, but they seem to be growing in leaps and bounds. Each time I see them, they seem more themselves." Steve chuckles.

He nods. "I catch it in moments. Sometimes it just hits me. But usually we're just trying to keep up with them. And even though you'd figure Becky is the instigator, that is not always the case."

Steve grins. "Like us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You were always the instigator." Bucky replies.

"But everyone blamed you." Steve reminds him. "The outgoing, handsome one. And to be fair, they were right about it in the cases where dames were involved."

"That's the only time they were right." He shakes his head. "Lina, Uncle Punk used to get me in so much trouble."

Steve shakes his head. "You liked it."

"Not the lectures my ma used to give me sometimes."

"Okay, ma Barnes could be scary."

"Yeah she could. And you knew she was really mad when she switched to Romanian." He shivers.

Steve chuckles. "I only got that bit a couple times."

"You're lucky."

"Yup, I got the 'what would your poor dead father think' guilt trips, instead." Steve shakes his head. "Or the 'I'm working so hard, do you want them to take you away from me?' That one sucked."

Bucky scrunched his nose. "I remember that one. Mothers really know how to lay on the guilt."

Steve gets a goofy grin. "Is someone going to have to teach Carol?"

"Nah. I'll be the guilt trip one. Care will be the so mad it's scary one." He gives a little shrug. "It's hard to guilt trip someone when you'd probably do the same thing yourself."

"So true." Steve laughs. "I guess Sarah will get away with everything."

"Poor kid."

"Alice probably has a similar problem." Steve smiles.

"At least she's got Betsy." Bucky notes.

"And Matt."

"And Matt."

"Guess I'll have to fake it for Sarah." Steve shrugs. "Or something."

"Maa?" Alice asks, turning to look for him or Betsy. "Bebe?"

Steve goes to pick her up. "Not back yet. They'll be here for supper. Is that okay?"

She makes k sounds, liking the feel of it in her mouth.

He makes them back, to help her reinforce the sound. 

Becky has become bored looking at the bird. She returns to the blocks and calls for her sister.

Lina looks at her sister then up at her dad as though asking permission, earlier sorrows seemingly forgotten.

Bucky puts her down. "Go on then." He takes a brownie. Eating it as he watches them play.

Not too long ago, blocks was mostly about knocking things over. But now the girls have discovered the joy of making towers first so that the falling blocks are more spectacular.

Alice eventually joins them and tries to do it, too. Her towers are more wobbly and tend to fall before they are meant to.

There's a few more pictures then Steve sits next to Bucky. "They're so amazing."

He puts an arm around his best friend. "How'd we get so lucky."

"I don't know. Pretty sure I used up my allotment meeting you." Steve chuckles.

"Ended up being a pretty good life after all."

Steve bumps him. "Hey, it's not over yet."

Bucky smiles. "No it isn't."

"Just wait until we get to be grandparents."

"Those kids are going to be so spoiled."

"Of course." Steve nods. "That's just how it's meant to be."

"Yep." He watches the kids play.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

With a yawn, Wanda looks up at Vision from the crook of his arm. She tries not to do it too often, but her honeymoon seems the perfect excuse to sleep in. Her hand lightly caresses his belly, letting him know she's awake. It's earlier here than New York, but she's not sure of the time difference and eventually decides it doesn't matter. "I had a most amazing dream about you."

He smiles at her. "Did you? Would you like to tell me about it?"

"In my dream." She begins, her fingers now tracing patterns on his belly, just random magical sigils not really intending anything. "I am running through a forest, frightened. Branches catch at my hair and dress as I go so fast. I come then to a clearing. You are above and float down to me, taking all my fear away."

"Do you know what was chasing you?" Vision has learned some about dreams and finds them fascinating.

Her fingers start focusing on sigils related to marriage. It only seems appropriate to give him such wishes. She doesn't even notice the flicker of magical energy through her fingers. "No, love. Once I find you, it seems not even to matter. You take my face and kiss me. You ease me back against a tree and gentle my dress off. And then you claim my mouth again, but this time it is hungry. Possessive. Perfect."

His eyes widen. "And did I satisfy you in this dream? Or should I work to do that now." He smiles.

"In the dream, you claimed me quite fully. I dare say you were even a bit fierce. You pushed me into the grass and flowers below, my knees pressed to my own shoulders as you took me with great strength." Her hand slides down to caress his cock and testicles, small sparks of magic still escaping. "You were my wolf, consuming me whole."

His mouth gets closer to hers. His eyes demand the truth. "Is that what you wish me to be?"

"Not every day, but some days. I do wish some days to just be owned and claimed and possessed by you. My husband." She closes the distance to kiss him.

He kisses her hungrily, wanting to satisfy her in every way.

Her moans are pure pleasure as she tugs him on top of her. Not that he needs too much guidance once the invitation is open. She's wet already, wet from her dream, wet from telling him. Her mind opens to him, flushing out the dream in full detail and letting him know just how intense her want is. He's inside her quickly, giving him what force she can take.

"Vision!" Her hands go to his face and neck, touching them as though she can't believe he's real.

"Wanda." He covers her mouth with his as his body claims her. He holds her leg at his hip while he thrusts deeply. He is completely focused on her, the feel of her, the sounds she makes, the way she grips his arms and scratches across his back.

She's gasping, clutching at him. They're not usually so forceful in their love and it is both strange and wonderful. Her body accepts him eagerly. "My love, you are wonderful."

"My love, I am yours." His movements are smooth despite the power behind them. And their psychic links helps guide him to where she needs him most.

"Forever." She tells him, between long keening moans. He feels so good, so perfect. And now he is hers legally as well as mind, body, and soul. She gets a sudden flash of their future, golden with happiness before it is drowned out by intense pleasure. "Vizh."

His eyes shut tight as he cries out with her. Then there are kisses, lots of kisses. Languid ones and soft ones and short ones. There are touches, too. Caresses that reinforce their bond and explore their pleasures. This is the part Vision loves most.

Wanda writes along his chest, magic sigils glowing red briefly before fading into his skin. "Love. Courage. Strength. Not that you lack any of these."

"You give me all of them even without the magic." He assures her.

She smiles. "I enjoy very much, well, all of it."

He rolls, pulling her on top of him, never parting from her. "I did not know such happiness was possible."

"I had vague suspicions, from our time before marriage." She leans in to kiss him.

"That's because you are smarter and more perceptive than I am."

"You are joking, yes?" She leans up to look down into his eyes. "I simply have been exposed to more stories of romance."

"You know far more about human behavior than I do. And you have experienced many more things." He gets an almost faraway look in his eyes. "I will never truly understand the love a child feels for and from their parents. I will never understand the difficulties of going through puberty." He smiles at her. "However thanks to you I am beginning to understand romantic love and physical pleasure."

"And you will at least experience those things, once we become parents." She reminds him gently.

"Yes. But not as the child does. I skipped that part." He smiles at her. "I am looking forward to experiencing them as a parent."

"I suspect you will be getting the better of the deal."

He strokes her cheek with his thumb as he gazes lovingly at her. "What does my wife wish to do today?"

She smiles. "I think it is a good day to be lazy on the beach with my husband."

"I like that idea. We can get more drinks with the little umbrellas in them." He smiles with delight.

"As many as you like." She giggles.

"Tony said it was a must while on a tropical vacation."

She smiles. "Tony says many things. Some of them are very silly for a man as smart as he his.”

"I have noticed many vacation pictures where people pose with umbrellas in their drinks." Vision says, feeling a bit protective of Tony.

"It is still a silly thing. Though nice." She touches his nose.

He smiles. "Breakfast here or downstairs?"

"Here. Definitely here."

He hands her the room service menu from off the night stand. "Here you are, my love."

She barely even glances at it before declaring she wants waffles with fruit.

He smiles and calls in the order along with coffee and juice. "It will be here soon."

"Too soon for kisses?"

"Never." He kisses her gently but thoroughly.

She holds him close. This honeymoon has certainly had the sweetness implied by the name.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Natasha stands in front of Kate and Kurt. "For the movies, fight choreographers often liken fight scenes to a dance. They aren't wrong. You need to understand your body for both. You need to understand where your partner or opponent is relative to you. And you need to understand the space." She looks at them a moment. And that is why you'll be learning how to dance. And I don't mean standing in one place and swaying."

Kate bites back about a dozen sarcastic comments. If she's learned anything in this, is that Natasha will find a way to make her suffer for them. Beside her Kurt sighs.

"I can tell by your faces how excited you are by this." Natasha looks from one to the other. "First we will learn the five ballet foot positions. This is meant to help teach you discipline and awareness. Any questions before we begin?"

Kate puts up her hand, but doesn't wait. "Will I be excused if I tell you I took five years of jazz as a kid?"

The answer is quick and short. "No."

Kurt looks over at Kate and gives a small smile of encouragement as if to say nice try.

"At least I don't have to do this with someone like Clint." Kate accepts their fate.

"Very true." For the next hour Natasha runs them through the positions, correcting them, even moving their bodies to make sure they get it right.

"Move your tail." Kate swats at the appendage for what feels like the millionth time.

"I'm sorry. It helps me balance."

She seems dubious. "Touching me?"

Natasha sighs. "Kurt, take two big steps away from Kate Middleton."

"Just the tail is fine." Kate frowns.

Kurt looks at their instructor then takes the two big steps. "I am more graceful with my tail."

Kate is feeling a bit guilty. "Sorry, I just don't like when it keeps brushing me. It's kind of like a hand sneaking up."

"I'm sorry." He says again.

"It's okay. Just. Weird." Kate assures him.

"Focus." Natasha orders. "Now give me second position."

Kate takes the position,, as snarkily as one can assume a dance position.

"Less attitude, Ms Bishop."

"Fine." Kate huffs and tries again.

"Thank you. Part off being a spy is to conceal your true feelings, something you both need to work on." Natasha tells them.

"But we're not spies?" Kate crosses her arms. "No plans on being one."

"Me neither." Kurt says.

Natasha looks at them. "Get back into position."

The two students do, grumblingly, because they respect her.

"Down." She checks their technique. "Up. Down. Up. Good. You're dismissed."

"For reals?" Kate is eager to dash. The one thing she's starting to hate about this assignment is that everyone seems to be always on top of each other. She's not keen on that.

"Did I mumble? Get out of here." Natasha watches them run off. Kate's attitude would never have been tolerated in the Red Room. She would have been beaten and if the message hadn't gotten through would have been failed. No one knew what happened to the girls who failed.

"Dr Banner suggests a massage." The painfully perky voice of NURSE, Tony's computer personality for the facility, informs Natasha.

She sighs. "Dr Banner isn't wrong."

"Session room three is available at your earliest convenience."

Natasha cleans up the space before heading to session room three.

Bruce meditates in the corner as several candles gently scent the massage room. He opens an eye as he hears her. "As bad as you thought?"

"Could have been worse." She sits on the massage table. "They told me they don't plan on being spies. It makes me wonder why they're here. Kate is reckless. Kurt is timid. Both are naive."

"You asked for Kate." He reminds her. "And they're here, because they want to see if they have what it takes to be an Avenger. Not what it takes to be Natasha Romanov. No one has that."

"Being an Avenger means being able to blend in until needed, being able to withstand interrogation." She shakes her head. "I shouldn't have taken them."

Bruce rubs the back of his neck. "Well, guess that means Tony, Thor, Steve, and I are all out."

"Steve can blend. So can you. Tony just doesn't want to."

"But there was a learning curve. Now come her." He moves in and starts to rub her shoulders.

Her head drops as the tension in her muscles gets worked. "I'm not a teacher. I know how I was taught, and that would be considered abuse now."

"So you're learning too."

"Always." She huffs a laugh. "They don't see that the mission I gave them to learn about the endangered species trade used spycraft." She shakes her head.

Bruce shrugs then kisses her neck. "She's 17 and he's blue."

"At 17 I knew a dozen ways to kill a person."

"And had been training ten years."

"Yeah." She chews on her lip.

"I was almost thirty before I started." He reminds her. "We all have different paths."

"I don't know if this is mine." It's the first time she's said it.

He nods slowly. "That's okay. You gave it an honest try. You just need to decide the next step."

"I don't just mean that. I mean the Avengers." Her brow creases. "I wanted so much to keep us all together, and it feels like we're even further apart. I could do more on my own."

Bruce had suspected as much. "You know I've felt that too, often. It's been mostly you and Tony keeping me on."

She turns and looks at him. "I thought you were happy here away from the world."

"I like not breaking things, and not being chased." He agrees. "But even I get a bit lonely."

"Maybe it'll get better when we officially open."

"For both of us?"

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"You can't just stay in the shadow forever." He tilts her chin. "Not you."

"I'm used to the shadow. Part of me prefers it."

"Well, whatever you do, I will love you and do my best to be near you." He kisses her head.

She feels relief but isn't sure why. She bites her lip again and looks at him. "I'm submitting a request to go into Chechnya."

He takes a nervous breath. "Should I?"

"If you don't mind being transport and ops. I'd like to take Kate and Kurt."

"I can do that." He sounds relieved.

She smiles at him. "Thanks. I just hope Kate's ready for it." She isn't as concerned about Kurt since he's had X-Men experience.

He shakes his head. "Bring Clint down for a week."

"Good idea." Natasha kisses his cheek. "I knew I loved you for some reason."

"The fact that I encourage you to seek out other men?" He teases.

"Yes. Exactly. Reminding me that no other man will do for me but you." She kisses his lips this time. 

He chuckles. "Thanks." He strokes her chin. "Should we sneak out for a dinner on the beach and let the kids fend for themselves?"

"Definitely. But after my massage." She gives him her back.

"Which you need. What have you been doing?" He starts working out the knots.

"Teaching."

"You sure about that?"

There's a pause. "Are you saying I'm _not_ teaching?”

"No, I'm saying you've been looser coming out of Hydra bases." He emphasizes the point with a squeeze of her shoulder.

"Hey. That's because Hydra bases are easier." Then she adds. "Plus you get the aggression out not take it in."

He chuckles. "Not me."

She shrugs.

"Guess that's why I need you." He offers with a kiss to her cheek.

She smiles. "We compliment each other?"

"What's that old song line? I got the curves, you got the angles?" He teases.

"You gonna dig 'im till the day you die." She quotes.

"Yup." He chuckles. "Thanks for pretending to be old enough for that reference."

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks." She gives him a wink.

" _Any_ thing?"

"Just about."

"I want Kate tomorrow." His knuckles move down her spine.

She groans in appreciation. "That I will do happily."

He chuckles. "Good. She needs to make arrows for your mission. I may forget to warn her on some of the minor explosives."

"I love you." She kisses him tenderly.

He hugs her warmly. "Yeah, you say it so often I might have to believe it."

That earns him a light slap on the cheek.

He laughs. "You know what I mean."

"It means you still don't think you're worthy." She boops his nose.

"Well, you're the most amazing woman alive." He reasons. "It only makes sense."

"Sweet talker."

"Me? No way." He smiles.

"It's sweet to me. What do you want for dinner?"

"I could try to catch us something fresh?" He offers.

Natasha considers. "But then we'd have to clean it." She smiles. She could stand some knife action. "Let's do it."

"Great. I'll grab the net. You get a fire going?" He considers. "I'll pack up some vegetables to roast, too."

She points at him. "Do not let the others weasel their way into joining us."

He draws an x over his chest. "Cross my heart."

She looks him up and down. "Okay." She hops off the massage table and goes to change into a swimsuit and grab a cleaning knife before going to make a fire.

He joins her after a while with a small foil container of vegetables, then steals a kiss before taking his net and wading into the ocean.

She gets the fire going then watches him. He looks like he belongs here.

Wading just deep enough that the water dampens the hem of his shorts, he stands still until the animal life seems to accept him. Then he makes Hus attempt.

By the time he returns, he's almost completely wet. Natasha gives a wolf whistle as he walks back to her holding up his catch.

"I'm not so sure I want to share, now." He's managed two fish, but there's even a crab still tangled in the net. He wasn't willing to risk fighting with it in the water.

She shows him the knife. "You catch. I clean. Remember?"

He holds out the fish, then lifts the tangled crab. "What about this guy? I think we can just cook him whole, if we can get him out."

"Sure." Natasha takes the fish and goes to work de-scaling it. "I assume you want to cook these whole, too. Or do you want me to filet them first?"

"Whole's okay." He agrees as he carefully fights the crab. Now would not be the best time to hulk.

She watches him for a moment. "Leave him be. I'll get him after I'm done here."

He's more relieved then he'll admit. "Thanks. These claws are fierce. He could be on the team."

She smiles. "Don't tell Tony. He'll start working on a Clam Man suit."

"He already looks like a lobster."

She laughs. "He does."

He chuckles and settles onto the sand next to her. "Someday, someone will do something about his fashion sense. Racing stripes isn't always cool."

"I'm sure Pepper has tried." She hands him one clean fish and starts on the other.

"Poor woman." Bruce chuckles as he finds a way to safely nestle the fish on some tinfoil near the coals of the fire.

"She's marrying him." The implication is that he shouldn't feel sorry for her.

"I repeat my statement." He jokes.

"Her choice." The discarded fish scales look oddly beautiful in the evening sun.

"I feel bad for any woman foolish enough to let a man love her." He grins and adds quickly; "Especially you."

She points the knife at him. "Your fault." She goes back to cleaning the fish. "And you should feel bad for me."

He chuckles. "I feel terrible for you, the unluckiest of all women."

"My life could have been worse." She hands him the other fish then grabs the net with the crab.

He places it carefully next to the other. "Could have been. So could mine. It's not."

"Oh this guy does not want to be freed. It's like he knows we're gonna eat him."

"Hit him with a rock. I hear it's what all the cool kids do." Bruce teases.

"Well I am a cool kid." She winks at him.

He smiles and pokes the fish. "Definitely."

She almost has him out now. "Where do you want him?"

"Make him suffer?" Bruce jokes. Then he uses a stick to make a space for it.

She ends up hitting the crab with a rock before freeing him completely. She hands it over.

He gets it into the fire and a loud hissing is heard as steam escapes the shell.

Natasha returns too the ocean to clean the knife and her hands.

She's beautiful and strangely natural with the blade. He has to shake his head.

"The water feels good." She says it as she sits near him. "We'll have to go for a swim after dinner."

"It's definitely the best time of day for it." He smiles.

"Mm-hmm." She takes a slow breath and listens. The crackling fire contrasts with the steady rumble of the waves. There are birds somewhere singing a tune. It's easy to be in the moment here.

He puts an arm around her. "Sometimes this feels like a lie, you know?"

"A lie?"

"It's too nice, too good." He shrugs.

She leans against him. "Just accept it. Accept the moment."

"It's like a Polaroid I'll tape to my heart." He promises.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

“Since the incident, Jen has been a welcome guest at our facility. As we have yet to find a way to reverse her condition, we are helping her to discover her full capabilities and how to control them. She agrees with our Avenger philosophy that advanced abilities - from archery to flight to lightning - are no different than owning a car. You can be dangerous if you don't learn control and how to be responsible. She and her family have requested continued privacy through this difficult transition period. I personally promise that there is no danger. Jen has always been a good person and that hasn't stopped. She still believes strongly in social justice and, I understand, she plans to eventually return to law. For the meantime, though, I will repeat the request for privacy. Any further questions can be addressed through our private channels. Thank you."

The television is muted as Carol steps away from the podium, ignoring the clamour of journalists desperate for the questions she just denied. Jess has her hands raised in victory. "Bet. Won."

Jen shakes her head. "This does not make me a media darling."

"We just made you a mystery. And part of the Hulk conspiracy. Wait until the end of week two." Jess promises and taps her own nose knowingly. "It's surer than Matt getting laid tonight."

"It can't be more than 100%." Jen replies in a flat voice.

"Matt might have a headache." Jess teases.

"So 99.8%"

She nods. "Sounds about right. Do you have a twitter account? Check your followers."

"How would they even find me?" Jen checks it and shrugs.

Jess leans in, pointing at the follower count. "Your name _was_ mentioned. You might even he a trending hash tag already."

"Still doesn't make me a media darling."

"It's only been five minutes." Jess reminds her.

As predicted, Jen is starting to trend. She looks at the mentions. About half are supportive and half are awful.

"Oh, and here's a reddit thread where they're trying to figure out what you look like now." Sure enough, someone with Photoshop found a professional photo online.

"You'd think people would have notre important things to worry about." Jen's phone starts to buzz as a text messages from friends, colleagues, and some clients start coming in.

"Nope." Jess grins. "I can go abuse my boyfriend if you want to deal with those."

"Yeah." She looks up. "So when do you plan to stop speculation on how I look?"

"We'll see when the first interview request comes." Jess gives a wink before leaving to find Matt. She's sure Jen won't be alone long. Either Carol or Sam will check in any time. Probably both.

As Jen does her best to answer each text, she finds herself crying. This makes it more real than ever. This is her life now.

Carol finds her first, knocking gently on the door. "Jen? Honey? You still in?"

She wipes her eyes and sniffles. "Yeah. Come in."

"I got a text that read 'tag', so I assume Jess ran away before she had to deal with emotions?" Carol steps in, arms open for a hug.

Jen presses herself against Carol and breaks down. Her body shakes with her sobs. It's an ugly cry, plain and simple.

Carol couldn't care less, she just holds Jen close. She may not be big on sharing her own emotions, but she's spent years learning to be a good shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sor-sorry. (Sniff) I don't kn-know why I-I'm like this."

"You've been holding it all in." Carol gently wipes her cheek. "You might be strong enough to carry the world, but you don't need to."

She nods then pulls away. She hides her face as she looks for tissues.

Carol steps back to give her her space and dignity. "I can't promise it'll be easier after this, but I can promise you'll be better at dealing with it."

Jen nods then blows into a tissue. She has to blow several times. "My old life is really dead. And I think Loki is mad at me." She takes a shuddering sigh.

"Now why would Loki be mad?" Carol goes to rub her shoulder. "If it's a PR thing, I'm sure Jess would be thrilled to hand you off. She hates long term commitments."

"I thinks that's what it is. She just started acting kind of cold when I told her about my bet with Jess." She wipes her eyes. "She said the Avengers have a team for that."

Carol nods. "But you're not an Avenger. I'll talk to her, don't worry."

Jen shrugs and blows her nose again.

"So, uh, this might sound weird? But Jess did ask me before all this if I could pretty you up. She's apparently made dinner plans for you." Carol rubs the back of her neck.

Her head drops. "I'm not up for that."

Carol leans in, whispering. "That's too bad. I happen to know the only other person being prettied up is Sam."

That seems to set off the waterworks again. "How can I do this to him?"

"Hey, hey." Carol pulls her close. "He's here for Jen. He doesn't care what you look like or what you _can_ do. He cares about who you are. Just like you care about him. I know you wouldn't leave, if situations were reversed. So give him some credit."

She nods then grabs another tissue.

"Good." Carol reaches into her bag and pulls out a large flat box. "This is for you." Inside is a simple, shoulder less dress of soft fabric in a purple so deep it's nearly black. It shimmers slightly when it catches the light. It's a simple design, but clearly tailored to fit Jen exactly.

The high neck and bare shoulders makes it exactly thr sort of thing she would have warn before. "It's beautiful." She says between sniffles.

"Jess has an eye for detail." Carol shrugs. "I can only imagine what she's doing to the roof right now."

"Phone sex with Matt." At least her sense of humor isn't gone.

She giggles. "I'd believe that, if I didn't know she dragged him here just to help her decorate."

Jen looks up, brow furrowed in apprehension. "Decorate?"

"Dinner date?"

That somehow makes her more apprehensive. "So no pressure."

"Just you, Sam, and the sunset." Carol promises.

"And yet that needs decorating."

"I assume she meant a table and candles." Carol clarifies.

"And that takes Matt?"

She chuckles. "Jess is much better at giving orders than manual labour."

Jen wipes her nose. "So she uses her blind boyfriend to decorate."

"In fairness, he probably volunteered when he heard it was for you."

Jen doesn't look convinced.

"Trust me, if anyone's abusive in that relationship, it's Matt." Carol shakes her head. "He's here because he can do something for someone he cares about in that indirect way he prefers."

"You think Matt is abusive?" Because of course the lawyer would grasp on to that bit.

She avoids the question with a shrug. "You keep forgetting how many people think you're amazing. We all know you'll get past this."

Jen frowns. "In what way is Matt abusive?"

"It was a long time ago and not really mine to tell." Carol huffs. "He's gotten a lot better. A lot. Though he can still be a little slow on acknowledging her emotional needs."

There's an awkward silence. Then Jen looks back at the dress in the box. The more she's been around this group, the more she sees the cracks and divisions between them. She understands better why Bruce had to leave. This isn't what she wanted. This wasn't part of her plan.

It takes a moment for Carol to smile again. "We've all had our rough patches. Jess isn't exactly an angel, either. And I know Matt learning about her other abilities was a strain on them. Every relationship has it's obstacles. And the good ones, the ones we fight for, survive."

"If I do this, it's a signal to Sam that I..." She chews on her lip. "I don't think I can do this."

"Don't pull that shit." She moves up and rests her knuckles on Jen's chest. "Taking a nice dinner with Sam means you value him enough to spend time with him, even make a little effort. It's not a wedding proposal, it's dinner. _We_ could be doing this."

"Except I'd be wearing jeans and a t-shirt not a custom tailored dress."

"Then wear that." Carol takes the dress and tosses it aside. "Jess can be a bit of a romantic at times. She has no idea what it's like to be terrified of your own body. She's a big believer of fake it until you make it. Even if you die on the way. But don't do that. Do you."

Jen bites her lip again. "What if I don't know who I am anymore?"

"Then I wouldn't be even a little surprised." Carol smiles. "Start with something simple. What do you want? Do you want a quiet dinner with Sam? Would you prefer a double date? Bucky and I could join you. Or Matt and Jess, if you'd prefer."

She's silent for a long time. "I don't... I don't want any kind of date. I just want food."

"You want me to call it off?" Carol offers gently.

"No. If he came all the way up from DC, I don't want to..." She growls in frustration.

"He was still here from the wedding." Carol assures her. "He just stayed a few more days with the others so we could do a few team trainings. Jess figured she'd do this up since you're both here and she's a hopeless romantic."

Jen rolls her eyes. "I'll eat with Sam, but I'm not wearing the dress." She folds her arms over her chest.

She holds up her hands. "Whatever you like. I'm just the accomplice."

In the end, Jen does out on the dress. It looks really good on her, and that kind of makes her mad. She decides to do nothing with her hair or face, a tiny rebellion.


	270. his Facebook relationship status says it's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a change, it's Jess turning down romance. Jen is overwhelmed. Steve and Loki do some training. Kate is a brat. Jess asks for help. Bucky is the best dad. (So there, Steve.) Clint is only sort of a dad. Steve plays dad?

On the roof, Jess is going to great efforts. It takes her most of an hour just decide the best spot to place the small table to get the best view of the sunset. She wants it to be as romantic as possible, a fairytale escape for Jen from her everyday concerns.

After a couple of comments, Matt decides to just do what Jess says. But he does try to remind her that things can't be forced. "Are you sure this is the spot?" He tries to keep any annoyance out of his voice, but he really doesn't want to have to move it again.

"Yeah, yes. Sorry." She's secretly amazed at his patience. It's one of many reasons she's always tried to keep just how much effort she goes to secret for him. Well, that and one is not Jess Drew if one has to practice being amazing. No one sees those weeks in the gym, those sleepless nights studying every detail from every angle, those hours spent just to find the perfect pair of panties for him to rip, the months spent memorizing every Styx lyric just in case. Jess smiles. "If you don't mind laying out the cloth and placing the chairs, I'll start with the lanterns."

He kisses her as he passes to get the items. "What are we using to weigh down the tablecloth?"

"I have some clips for it. In the second bag I think. I can find them in a moment." She finishes lighting her tealight and places the lantern carefully so it won't tip. She's making a line of them from the door to the table.

"Found them." He takes them and the table cloth back to the table. His next question comes as he carries the second chair. "Do you want the chairs across or next to?"

She closes her eyes, considering both what she would want in this fantasy and Jen's comfort. "Across, please."

He places the chair. "Centerpiece?"

She raises her head. "Glass vase. But where the hell did I leave the roses?" She'd gone with two long stem white roses. Tonight is to be about enjoying life and beauty, not forcing Jen's romance one way or another. She's learned how much that sucks from Carol. She also told Sam as much when she offered him the suit she got for him. He's too offer to escort her, but she can come up alone if her mood goes that way. Though she really hopes Jen chooses Sam. For both their sakes. The whole situation makes her think of Pietro. Not in good ways.

"How does it look?" Matt asks when they are done.

"Good." Jess answers softly, taking his hand. "Like the sort of memory a girl can hang onto when she thinks she has nothing left."

"Well I can't promise that, but I did want to take you to dinner."

There's something oddly defensive in her voice. "I never asked for it. I just happen to know the power of a fantasy for a broken soul."

"Hey." The word is gentlye, supportive. "I only meant that I know you deserve this kind of effort and romance, but I don't have the time right now. I still want to give you all my attention tonight. Okay?"

"I. I know. And I keep telling you I don't expect it." There's tears in her eyes she can't explain and she angrily blinks them away.

He pulls her closer. "I don't want to do it because you expect it. I want to do it, because I want to do it. Is that okay?"

She nods slowly and rests her head on his shoulder. "Sorry. In a big way, I feel like Jen is at that crossroads I hit with Pietro and it just... It doesn't put my head in the best place."

He strokes her hair. "You made the right decision."

"I do believe that. It wasn't the easy path, but it was right." She's starting to feel better already. "Can we go to the little diner on our block? They're so good."

He smiles warmly. "Of course."

"Then take Mae for a walk in the park?"

"He'll be so thrilled his tail might fall off." He jokes.

"Good thing it's already a nub." She teases back before spinning herself around him. "Can we finish the night on _our_ roof with a couple of beers?"

"That sounds amazing."

She taps his nose. "Then why would you think I need some big fantasy? Save those for emergencies and give me all the individual Matt love I've come to know and crave."

He doesn't know how to answer that without upsetting her. He tries anyway. "Not need. But I'd like to treat you to something special sometimes."

"Okay. I'll try not to complain." She squeezes his fingers. "You used to complain about me wanting that."

"Isn't that what relationships are about? Growing together?"

"Yes, jaa." She smiles. They have grown a lot, both together and individually.

"Are we ready to go? Or are we serving the food, too." He teases.

"Nope, I borrowed some robots."

"Excellent. Then go say bye to Carol. I'll meet you in the lobby." He kisses her.

She tugs him close a minute longer, deepening the kiss. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are in the sunlight?"

"Not that I recall." His fingers run through her hair.

"I guess we've always spent so much time in the dark."

"Literally and figuratively?"

"Yeah. Now let me go give my bitch some love so you can have me all to yourself the rest of the night." She even makes a show of turning off her phone for him, the music of the power off singing proudly.

He smiles. "I'll walk you inside." He places a hand at the small of her back as they head in.

"Who's been teaching you manners?" She teases when they finally part ways. "Makes me suspicious you're after something."

"I'll need to work on that." He gives her a final kiss before she steps off the elevator.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jen is surprised when she hears the knock on her door. She figured she'd be summoned by computer or something when Jess wanted her to report for this 'date' night. She answers cautiously, half expecting said woman and having to fight the urge of immediately telling her off.

She opens it to find Sam looking really good in a suit she's never seen before. He gives a low whistle. "Forgive me, Ms Walters. You look so fine, I forgot myself."

Considering she settled on jeans and a tunic, part of her really wants to tell him off. Another part of her wants to see that suit on her bedroom floor. But the anger is always so much easier these days. "Oh, don't tell me you were in on Drew's plan."

He raises his hands. "I was given a suit, a time, and the promise of dinner. That's all I know." He points behind him. "Should I go?"

"No, no it's okay." It's almost an apology. "But now I feel like I should put on the stupid dress."

"Well if the dress is stupid, you should definitely wear it." He grins. "Or I could just take off my jacket and roll up my sleeves."

"That might be better than giving in to that control freak. No wonder Matt loves her." She shakes her head.

"You should never have made that bet with her." He takes the jacket off, easing it off his shoulders. "Mind holding it while I do my sleeves?"

She takes it from him. She can't help a smile. "And here I thought you were all worried about me retreating in my shell."

"Sometimes we gotta retreat, lick our wounds before we can move forward." He winces. "Did that sound too therapy-like?"

"Yup." She offers back his jacket. "You have any idea what's about to happen?"

"Food I hope. We're supposed to go to the roof."

Jen nods. "So I'm told." She offers him her arm.

He takes it.

They head up to the roof. When Jen sees the set up, she starts thinking this might not be a great idea after all. Everything is so beautiful, and with that champagne on ice... But as they get closer and she sees the bottle is not fancy champagne, but a large bottle of locally brewed beer. She laughs in relief.

"Something funny?"

"It was all so fancy. It's just nice to see beer. Gives me hope that she won't be feeding us that over fancy tiny portion nonsense." She explains.

"God let's hope so." He doesn't pull out her chair or anything. Truth is, he isn't exactly sure where they stand. Right now his Facebook relationship status says it's complicated.

She appreciates that, she needs the space, she needs to figure out _her_ before she can figure out them. "This view really is something."

"It is." Then he half shrugs. "Nice to visit. Not sure I'd wanna live here."

"No, but to visit." She smiles.

"Yeah. You ever been to the Spy Museum?" He pours them both some beer.

She takes a sip. It's nice. "No. Didn't know there was one."

"Yeah. It's near..." He chuckles. "It's in DC."

"Good job, Wilson." She teases him.

"Well obviously I'm a little homesick. What's here? The Planetarium place, right? The MoMA." He grins. "I believe they have a sex museum here."

She shakes her head. "Maybe next time I visit. I'm not ready for that yet."

He nods. "They've got some good comic shops here, too." He looks around. "So how does this work? Is it buffet? Do we need to alert somebody?"

As they talk, a small robot borrowed from one of the med labs wheels over carrying a pizza box from one of the best local shops. Inside is a large meat lover's with extra cheese.

Jen's eyebrows go up. "Uh, I think that's our waiter."

Sam opens the box and places a slice on each of their plates. "Thank you, pizza robot."

"I'm starting to think betting against Jess was really dumb." The pizza looks really good, and there's definitely enough for even her appetite.

"Did you make another bet with Jess?" He takes a huge bite out of the pizza.

"No, I just mean in general." She practically inhales her slice. It's perfect with the beer to wash it down. And as the colours of the sunset begin to glow, Jen starts to understand why Jess insisted on this. "This is great."

Sam nods as he chews. Once he's swallowed, he answers. "Yeah. It is. I'm guessing you needed it after today."

"God yes. I thought my phone was going to explode with all the messages."

He nods. "Just means a lot of people care about you. But I'm sure it was overwhelming."

She huffs a breath. "I'm a hash tag. A trending hash tag."

He holds up his beer. "Welcome to the club."

"At least you got there for what you did, not how you look." But she does tap her glass to his.

When he drinks, he has an almost contemplative look in his eyes. He sets his glass down. "I'm not sure that's true. When you're one of only two black Avengers, your looks tend to get some notice. But I get it. There are still places I can blend in. You don't have that luxury."

"Not that I ever want to negate the immense struggle of coloured peoples." She adds.

The corners of his mouth crook up. "So how have you been keeping busy?"

"I've been helping Matt with some of his cases, mostly. A little research for my old firm though that may end now." She sighs and sips her beer. "I'll have to check my messages tomorrow. I don't want to deal with it now."

"I don't blame you. And the physical therapy? Is that going well?" He takes another bite of pizza.

Jen nods. "Improving a little each day. I guess. Hardly ever breaking pencils but I wouldn't try petting kittens yet."

"You'll get to kittens eventually."

"That's the dream." But she doesn't sound overly hopeful.

"You'll get there. I have faith in you." He drinks his beer. "I'm probably gonna head back home tomorrow. Anything you need taken care of back home?"

She smiles, looking down. "No, thank you. I should be returning in a few days."

"Give me a call when you do, and I'll drop off some pie." The smile is wider.

"And not share it? No good."

Speaking of pie, a new robot has wandered over carrying a very nice looking cherry one.

"I'd be happy to share it if you wanted. Just didn't want to presume." He takes the pie with thanks and sets it on the table. There's a knife that he uses to cut two big slices. "Any whipped cream? Or ice cream?"

There's a pop and a compartment opens on the robot, showing a can of cream.

"Wow." Sam takes the container out of the robot. "Jess really thinks of everything." He puts two big spoonfuls on each slice of pie.

"She _is_ thorough." She briefly hopes she's as thorough in her care for Matt. It gives her a smile. It would be nice to give that to Sam. If she could.

Sam is focused on his pie. He tastes it with the manners of a critic, savoring the flavors on his tongue. "No bad. Pretty good actually."

She tastes hers, too. "But we've both had better. Still, points for effort."

He nods. "Okay, best pie you've ever had." The simple request kicks off a long conversation that includes at least half a dozen different kinds and 4 cities.

It's good, it's really good. Exactly the sort of thing she's needed. But it also hurts. She's not sure she can keep this. "Sam..."

"Yeah?" He pours the last of the beer.

"I hate making you wait for me. You deserve so much better."

"You aren't making me wait." He assures her. "I'm waiting because there's no one better out there. I know. I've looked."

She tears up again. "Stop it. Stop. I'm not okay with me. I'm not even sure what _is_ me. How can you be?"

"Because deep down you're still the same hard-working lawyer who loves pie and would give up part of her vacation to help people." He leans back. "The outside has changed a bit. And yes that's gonna make the inside change a bit, too. But your core won't." He looks at her with unflinching eyes. "I love you, Jennifer Walters. And if you don't love me back, that's fine. And if you don't love yourself yet, then know there's someone in this world who does."

She sobs loudly. She loves him, of course she does. But her mouth won't work. Her throat closes up.

Sam reaches across the table and puts a hand over hers. "I'm waiting. As long as it takes. Not for you, for me. Because I'm not going to settle for second best when the best is sitting right across the table from me."

It takes a while for her to gain control again, but she allows him that hand. Even if it's the only thing she can give right now. "While I wish for better for you, I'm so selfishly glad."

He smiles in relief. "We're gonna get through this. Even if sleeping in the same room with you means we gotta get twin beds like in the old sitcoms."

"That sounds so stupidly wonderful." She turns her hand, taking his. It may seem smaller now but it still feels safe.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is in the basement hitting the hanging bag. She's in the newest Avengers workout gear. The sports bra is black with the Black Widow red hourglass in the front. The yoga pants are red with 'BLACK WIDOW' running down the outside thigh. Her hair is in a ponytail. There are no gloves on her hands nor shoes on her feet. She has a 'workout mix' playing in the speakers. Even though it isn't that loud, she still put a magical bubble around Sarah so she won't be disturbed as she naps. It feels good to work out her aggression, but she's out of shape.

As Steve comes down, he smiles. He hasn't been home long but guessed her location from the sound. He changed quickly into his sweats before seeking her out.

She's too focused on hitting and kicking the bag to notice him at first. But then she hears someone behind her. Thinking it may be Amora again, she turns ready to strike. Her shoulders drop in relief when she sees Steve. "What time is it?"

"Time to get your fists back up, come on." He claps his hands and holds them up for her.

She nods once before getting into her stance. She hits them as hard as she can, feeling the pain of the contact against her knuckles. She keeps her thumb over her fingers. "How was work?"

"Quiet. It's why I'm home early." He clarifies, answering her earlier question. "3:30, by the way."

"Ah. Is Sam back?" He's been missed at the group meeting.

Steve nods. "I think I even saw him smile today."

"Good. Now tell me how to improve." She orders.

"Use more of your body, less of your wrist." He continues with several more suggestions to get more force in each punch.

She can feel the improvements. Once he's silent for a while, she stops punching, throwing her arms around him instead. "You did not kiss me hello."

He chuckles. "I was afraid of knuckles to my lips." But he offers that kiss now.

She takes it. "A very smart man." Her hands slide down to his chest. "I thought you might have been Amora."

"I thought you were looking into magical artifacts that could back up the electronic protection?" He replies.

"I was. I haven't found much, and Stephen has been unavailable." She adds. "For consultation. He knows more about the artifacts available here on earth than I do. I should probably just talk to Wong."

Steve chuckles. "Probably. You trying to get me jealous, young lady?"

"No. I just hate bothering Wong. He always seems so busy." She shrugs. "What's next, coach?"

"Unhuh. Why don't we work on your strength training?" He picks up a couple ten pound weights and offers them to her.

She takes them, finding them a bit heavy but not unmanageable. "Don't tell me, you can lift ones that are 100 times as heavy."

"It's not about size, it's about repetition, building up the muscles." He tells her before showing her some exercises.

Loki follows his lead until Sarah wakes up. She hears her father's voice and starts crying out to him.

"Oops, time for _my_ weight training." Steve goes to pick her up.

She smiles at him, pressing herself against him. She looks so happy.

"Hello, my good girl." Steve kisses her head.

"She has been a good girl." Loki tells him. "She only got fussy once, because Ink wouldn't let her grab her tail."

He chuckles. "Were you abusing your sister, Sarah?"

Her tiny hand goes over his mouth. He kisses it and she giggles.

"Just like your mother. My little sweet pea."

"It's true. Your kisses make me giggle."

"Which just makes me want to give you more." Steve winks.

"Lucky me." She walks over and kisses his cheek. Then she abandons the weights and finishes by doing some stretches.

He smiles, enjoying watching her move.

"You're going to spoil her if you carry her everywhere."

"Is that what I did to you?" Steve teases. Still, he lets their daughter down. Crawling is not quite something she's mastered, but she's trying hard.

"No. I would have remembered." She smiles and motions for her daughter to come to her.

Sarah gets to her hands and knees but she mostly manages to rock, pushing herself backward a bit.

"Good girl." Loki encourages. She gets on her own hands and knees and slowly crawls toward her.

That makes Sarah laugh. And that makes Steve laugh, too. "Does your mother look like the kitties?"

"Meow." Loki says.

Sarah laughs again, little hands hitting the floor.

It makes Loki's heart swell with love. "What a beautiful sound."

"She sounds a lot like you. It's sweet." Steve smiles.

If she weren't already red from exercising, Loki would be blushing. "Thank you."

"I love you." He reminds her.

"And I love you, starlight." Her attention returns to their child. She slowly crawls forward again.

Sarah laughs again, wiggling her diapered butt.

Loki copies her. "I can wiggle, too. Yes I can."

She gurgles, sliding slightly forward only to fall on her belly.

"Uh-oh." She smiles at her child. "That's alright. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Ahmumumum." Sarah replies, reaching for Loki.

Loki practically melts. She picks her up. "Yes, I'm your mum."

Sarah's little hands pat against her.

Steve chuckles and snaps a photo with his phone.

Loki peppers the child with kisses, making kissing sounds as she does. "Who's that?" She points to Steve. "Is that dada?"

Sarah's big green eyes follow her mother's finger before looking back. "Ahmumum. Brrrr."

"Well, we'll have to work on that." She boops the little nose. Sarah squeals happily.

"Just like mom again." Steve chuckles.

"Daddy is making fun of me. Do you know what we do when he starts?" She turns and sticks her tongue out at Steve.

"Ah!" Sarah blows a raspberry into Loki's cheek.

Steve laughs. "Oh, so close sweet pea."

"Very good." Loki kisses her cheek. 

And once more she's making her happy baby noises. Clearly life is very good, if you're Sarah Rogers.

"Shall we go upstairs?" She stands, the baby still in her arms.

"I suppose we should." Steve puts an arm around her.

"Did Sam really smile?" She asks as they go up the stairs.

"He really did." Steve kisses her head. "Right after I asked about Jen."

She smiles. "Good. Perhaps Jess is helping after all."

"She just grabbed Jen's wrist and yanked her back into the world. She's still going to need help." Steve is wary of this sudden attention. His own had been exhausting.

"I hope it works out. What would you like to do for dinner?" The change in subject is very much intentional.

Steve shakes his head but accepts it. "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet."

"There's plenty of time. We need not worry about it now." She says the last line to Sarah.

"Somehow, I feel Sarah isn't worried."

She chuckles. "No, poor thing drinks the same thing at every meal."

"You'll miss it when she doesn't." Steve teases her.

"But I'll have you making love to male me to distract me." She gives him a seductive smile.

He shakes his head. "I think you mean you'll be distracted by making love to me."

"Either way, you'll be sure I'm not too sad about it."

"Fair enough." Steve chuckles. "I look forward to it."

"As do I. Won't be long now." She leans over and kisses him.

He keeps her close. "Every second is too long."

She kisses him again. "Soon, my love." But Sarah is trying to get her attention. "What is it?"

The little girl presses her head into her mom's chest.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Can't be hungry already?"

"I think she is." Loki sits on the couch. After a moment of thought, she pulls up the sports bra to expose one of her breasts. Sarah is soon in position and drinking happily.

"Okay, even my appetite isn't that big." Steve moves to kiss Loki's head. "You keeping up okay?"

"For the most part. I don't know how Carol did it with twins."

"I think they started supplementing some formula as they got bigger. They had to have." Steve shakes his head.

"Mmm." She stretches her neck. "I'm out of shape."

He leans in to give it a kiss. "Not much. A little work will see you right as rain."

"I hope so. Are you going to help me, Sarah? Yes? Of course you are." The cats, thinking Loki must be talking to them, come over. "Hello, my darlings."

"Looks like we're all team Loki."

Loki's smile is almost sad. "I never had a team before you."

"Good. I have no interest in sharing you." Steve teases and kisses her head.

Sarah finishes, and Loki hands her to Steve for burping. She pulls the sports bra back down.

He lovingly rubs her little back until the gas comes out. And that earn her a kiss on the nose.

Loki smiles at them. "Is it everything you hoped?"

"Well, there's no spit up, so I'm happy." Steve chuckles.

"A man with simple needs."

"Just means it's easy to make me happy."

"Not sure about that."

He tilts his head. "Okay, you might know me better than that."

"Just a little." The cats rub against her, and she gives them attention. "What would you like to do? Answer fan mail? Go for a walk? Paint?"

"It's been a while since I painted. I don't think I've done any of Sarah." He smiles at her. "Have I, sweet pea?"

"Mumumummmm."

"You want me to paint you with your mom? I can do that."

She pats his cheek.

That makes his smile bigger then he turns his head to kiss her hand. That makes her giggle.

"You two go up." Loki says. "I'm going to get some water."

"Sure thing. Hydration is important. We'll be in our bedroom." Steve nods and carries Sarah up.

Loki joins them a little later with a pitcher of water and some cheese and crackers. "I decided a snack was in order."

"Brilliant thing." He's almost managed to get Sarah to pose sitting up by distracting her with some stacking cups.

"Anything I can help with?" She motions to their baby.

He looks her over. "Hold her and look beautiful so I can get a sketch?"

"Just don't draw me. I look horrid." She stuffs a cracker with cheese into her mouth before going to get Sarah.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "I think our understandings are a bit different on that."

She swallows what is in her mouth. "I'm sweaty and in workout clothes."

"...And?"

"And I look horrid." She says again.

He shakes his head. "I just don't see it."

"That's because you're an artist. You think everything is beautiful." She replies.

"But you're the most beautiful." He reminds her.

She rolls her eyes and smiles, knowing she can't change his mind.

Before long, he's immersed in the art of sketching his wife and daughter for a potential painting, looking at different angles and possible poses until he feels properly inspired.

Loki does her best to keep Sarah calm and perhaps get her to look adorable. Not that _that_ is much challenge. Steve smiles at them both. They make him feel so wonderfully lucky.

The cats join them, sniffing around before deciding to lie by the windows in the afternoon sun.

"Amazing." His voice is soft as he takes a deep breath in.

Loki looks up at him. "I'm sure it is." She smiles.

"I must be dead and this is heaven."

"Hardly. I certainly wouldn't be here if it were." She tells him.

But he shakes his head. "My only heaven would have to have you. Maybe a few of you, in all fairness."

She laughs in amusement. "One for each of my many moods? Or yours."

"Both."

"I'm not sure heaven can handle that many of me. We'd no doubt plot a coup and attempt to take over the place." There's a gleam in her eye that always comes when she contemplates mischief.

"Well, then I would have to keep all of you thoroughly distracted." Steve teases.

Her eyebrow rises. "And how would you plan to do that?"

He grins. "Laser pointers, like we do with the cats."

She laughs again, making Sarah look at her with surprise and curiosity. "I fear it will take more than that."

"Hmmn." He pretends to consider. "I could always take my shirt off and do some sort of physical labour?

She does the same. "Yes, that would probably work. For a little while anyway."

"Then I will have to distract you with all your beautiful children." He smiles.

She nods. "Do you have what you need?"

"I think so." He looks her over. "Sarah getting restless?"

"I think she may need a diaper change. And I need a potty break."

He chuckles. "If you must."

"I must." She hands him Sarah before heading to the bathroom. She leaves the door open, allowing him to watch if he looks at the right angle.

He tilts his head to do just that until their daughter squawks at him and he blushes to be caught, even if she doesn't understand.

Loki returns after washing her hands. "Shall we check your diaper?" Sure enough, the diaper is a bit wet. "One new diaper coming right up." She takes Sarah to the nursery to change after taking a peek at the sketch.

Steve decides to do the final in water colour and gets out his things while they're in the other room.

When they return, Sarah makes a delighted squeal when she sees her father again.

"Hey, sweet pea. Is that all better?" It seems the feeling is mutual.

She flings herself at him as soon as he's close enough.

He laughs but catches her easily. "Just like your ma in every way."

"Yes. Completely in love with you."

"Not to mention completely gorgeous." Steve pauses. "Let's go to our dinner club for supper. It's about time they got to see her."

That makes Loki smile. "I'd love that."

"Good. Get something sexy on." He winks.

"Yes, sir. I must shower first, though."

He nods. "I'll get Miss Rogers here ready."

"Thank you, starlight." Loki grabs some underwear and disappears into the bathroom again.

He chuckles and goes to find a pretty little dress for Sarah. They have quite a few that just don't see enough use.

Soon all three are dressed up and ready to go.

The return of date night feels like a victory to Steve. But more important, he gets to show off his beautiful family in what he's come to see as a safe space.

"I adore you." Loki tells him once they are all in the car.

It makes him smile. "I will never get tired of hearing that. Not if I live to be ten thousand."

"Good." She kisses his cheek. She's excited to be getting out together.

The wait staff all seem to be ecstatic to see them again, and Sarah gets all the attention she could ever ask for as they head to their usual table.

They even offer to watch her if the couple want to dance. "That's very kind of you. Thank you." Loki is truly moved by their kindness. She doesn't remember ever getting such a welcome before.

Steve doesn't think they'll be trusting Sarah to them just yet (or ever) but he's also touched. He smiles at Loki as they look through the menu. "Didn't realize we'd be missed so much."

"Me, neither. It's rather nice." Her hand finds his. "It feels good to be back."

"It really does. Let's celebrate with all our favourites." He winks. "Including a bottle for our sweet pea."

"Sounds wonderful."

Steve smiles warmly. "We can even dance a little, if you feel up to letting a clone watch her. Or squishing her between us."

"It might be nice to dance with her." She tilts her head. "Or incredibly awkward."

"We can try both."

"Alright." They make a toast when their drinks arrive and ignore some of the stares they're getting. One nice thing about the supper club is that the lights are low giving some measure of anonymity. Not to mention privacy, which Steve is happy to take advantage of, stealing many a kiss.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Kurt, arms crossed, looks at Kate. "I am not a taxi service. And I don't feel comfortable leaving the island just because you want to go clubbing in New York with America and Babydoll. Besides, I already told you I can't teleport that far. Two miles is my maximum. Do you know how long it will take going in 2 mile increments?"

"God. I don't care! I just need to leave this stupid island. I never knew a beach vacation could be punishment. I'm _dying_." Drama? Check.

"Then steal a quinjet." He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

"Maybe I will." She points at him. "I didn't run away from home just to be kept prisoner somewhere else."

"We are not prisoners. We are students." He takes a loud breath. She isn't the only one who can be dramatic. "I can take us to the village." It's the best he can do.

She throws her glasses at the floor. "I'm sick of the village. I can't handle all this... Nothing. I need action."

Black Widow appears out of nowhere. It's as though she has some sort of weird 6th sense. "Good. Because we're going into Chechnya as soon as you're ready. Clint will be here tomorrow to evaluate your readiness." The implication is clear. If Clint doesn't think they (specifically Kate) are ready, they won't be going. "You'll have 4 days to train up for this mission. Understood?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Kurt stammers.

Kate's arms cross. She looks anything but impressed. "What are we going to do? _Dance_ them to submission?"

Kurt's eyes go wide. He would never show such disrespect. He looks from one woman to the other and wonders how the famous Black Widow will react.

Natasha gives Kate a blank stare. "If you no longer wish to be an Avenger, I'll fly you to the nearest airport. Or you can stay and help me rescue the men who have been imprisoned because homosexuality is not tolerated, whose contact lists on the phones have led to the capture of their friends and lovers, who will most likely be executed because they don't conform to the norms of the people in charge. Your choice."

"And this is actually happening? You're not just lying again?" Kate refuses to back down. "I'm not exactly the type to sign my name to something just because I'm told to."

"This is happening. And if you doubt the reason for learning dance, then I invite you to meet me in the ring in 10."

"Yeah? Meet you there." While Kate doubt she actually has a chance, it'll be good to work out her frustrations and actually learn something for a change.

Natasha strides off while Kurt stares at Kate. "You're crazy." He mutters.

Kate glares at him. "At least I'll be learning something for a change."

"We have been learning things. I have worked muscles I did not know I had." Lifting Kate, which she had hated, especially worked his back and thighs.

"Your lack of usefulness before getting here not withstanding."

Kurt's tail flicks up. It's not the only part of him that reacts. His hurt and anger are also clear on his face. He points one of his three fingers at her. "You know nothing of my life before this. Not with the X-Men, not in the circus. You are cruel and stubborn, and I do not think you are Avenger material." There's a pop. Where he had been, there is now only blue smoke smelling of sulphur.

At the moment, Kate just doesn't care. She's only here because Clint wanted her here in the first place. She doesn't really feel it's been useful at all, aside from making a couple friends. But even then she could take or leave it. She growls at the ground then heads to the gym for what she's sure will be an amazing beating.

Natasha is waiting for her. She waves the young woman onto the mats Matrix-style, palm up, fingers bending twice in quick succession. 

Kate approaches, limbering quickly. She's really more of a brawler than a true fighter, used to grabbing the closest item and using it to her advantage. No amount of training classes seem to have really changed this. And perhaps a part of it is a lack of interest. Why should she listen to some random asshole show her how to punch when she's never even seen them fight? You need more than a name or pedigree to impress her.

Black Widow gets into a loose fighting stance. "Why are you here, Katherine?" She throws a punch she knows can be easily dodged.

"Well, about 18 years ago my dad got my mom drunk..." Kate does avoid it, and keeps her eyes peeled for the knee to the gut that would follow in most cases.

Her eyebrows rise. "You only fight back with words?" She suddenly drops down onto her back and kicks up, adjusting her body to hit Kate in the chest with both feet before landing in a crouching position.

It hurts, but Kate is able to use the momentum, bouncing off the wall to deliver an elbow toward Natasha's head. "You've got to use every weapon in your arsenal."

Natasha grabs the elbow, using it as leverage to get on Kate's shoulders. The momentum of her body brings them both down. She rolls until she's standing and in a fighting position again.

Kate pushes up from the floor, shoving hair off her face. "I thought Clint was the one who grew up in a circus?" She whips both legs around on her way up, to knock Natasha back down.

She leaps forward, using the girl's shoulders as leverage to flip over her.

But Kate finally gets an elbow between her shoulders before they turn to face each other again.

"You saw all these Avengers with daddy issues and figured you'd fit right in?"

"I don't need any of you. I'm here because I was invited." This room is horribly clean and useless for fights, unlike the street. There's no weapons aside from her own body.

"You didn't have to accept." Natasha notes, punching her stomach on the last word.

She grunts and grabs that wrist, placing pressure to make it very uncomfortable. "Neither did you. But Clint doesn't really ask for a lot."

Now comes the knee to the gut. "If that's the only reason you're here, you're in the wrong place."

"Yeah, I seem to be really good at that." She lets Natasha go and steps back.

"Poor little rich girl doesn't know where she belongs." Natasha moves forward with an array of blows, only some of which Kate is able to block. "Maybe it's time to go home to daddy."

Kate refuses to give up, this is the best she's felt in weeks. "Fuck that. I belong behind a bow. I belong on the streets, helping real people. Something a sheltered, prison raised psychopath like you will never understand."

Natasha would be amused if she didn't think this rashness would get the girl killed. So she keeps pushing, physically and psychologically. "I honestly don't know what Clint sees in you."

"Feeling's mutual." One last shove and Kate backs off, breathing hard.

Natasha is barely winded. "He saw someone who was raised to be a psychopath but couldn't pretend anymore."

Kate can't help a smirk. "That me or you?"

"I'm the psychopath. You're the spoiled brat."

"Depends who you ask." She shrugs.

Natasha studies her a moment. "I meant it. I don't want you here if you don't want to be here. Pack your things. I'll let Steve know you're returning."

Kate crosses her arms. "I am not quitting, I'll ride this thing out until the proper finish. I might not come back for more, but I'm not quitting halfway through."

"I'm not talking about quitting. I'm talking about a transfer." Natasha explains. "I can't help you. You're looking for a parent, and I have no mothering instinct."

"I'm so over parents. What I'm looking for is a challenge. I'm bored here. I feel like my actual skills are rusting while I'm running errands for team science or sitting around watching assholes think they're smuggling when even a baby could pick it out."

Natasha folds her arms in front of her chest. "Why are your skills rusting? We have an archery range. And if you want to stop the smuggling, find the source and tell me how you plan to stop it. Sarcastic remarks and eyerolls make me want to use you less not more. Tony can get away with it, because he's a genius. You aren't. He also spends his free hours in the lab creating new things. What do you do with your free time?"

"Break into local houses and leave them extra groceries." Kate shrugs. "I need _some_ fun."

"Well now you can have your fun stateside. You can take a one of the small jets. They all have a tracker, so don't get any ideas about detours."

She shakes her head. "I'll hitchhike. I'll be gone before supper."

"The jet isn't charity, Kate. I'm ordering you to take it."

"Fine." She turns to go to her room and pack her few things.

Natasha is tempted to call to her, but she knows it's a lost cause. She's not a teacher. She's a field operative. Truth is, she should probably send Kurt back, too, but at least Kurt is willing to try. She takes a breath and goes to call Clint. There's no reason for him to come now.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Though the summer has been generally cool so far, it's still warm enough in an apartment with no AC. As such, the window is open. (Propped open, it's too old and broken to stay open on it's own.) Jess decides to take advantage instead of going all the way around to the door. She rolls as she enters, and even manages to get her hands up in time to block the heavy punch aimed at her head. "Hey Jones-y. You sobre?"

"Am I ever? Front door too good for you now, Drew?" Jessica Jones walks back to her desk and plops into her chair.

"It was too far. You wanna go on a stakeout with me?"

Jones' brown eyes scrutinize the woman in front of her. "Who are we staking?"

"Either Temple or Rand, depending how you look at it." Jess smirks.

She tilts her head in obvious interest. "Okay. Sure. Is she sleeping with him now?"

She snorts. "While it wouldn't surprise me, as far as I know she's only taking self defense lessons from his girlfriend."

"Well that's a little disappointing. When do we start, and what are we looking for?" Jones with the 'hard-hitting' questions.

Jess rolls her shoulders and cracks her neck. "Soonish. I think Rand has a connection to a gang I've been following. And I'm sure there's something with Temple. She's often conveniently available for supers in need of assistance. Why?'

Jones shrugs. "She just happened to be at the hospital I took Luke to."

"And just happened to show up in Harlem for Luke. And just happened to be the nurse on duty when I was pulled from the river. And just happened to meet Daredevil when he needed stitches. And now she just happens to be in Rand's circle when he returns from the dead under highly suspicious circumstances." She pushes her glasses up on her head. "I don't like it."

"Too many coincidences." Jones agrees. "I'm definitely in."

Jess grins. "I'm trying to think up some sort of believable pretext to go in looking for lessons, thus be there semi frequently for at least a couple weeks."

"You're a PI. PI's get into fights all the time. What other pretext do you need?" Jones asks. "It's not like they know who you are."

"Claire knows me. But do you think it's believable that a PI wouldn't already know the ropes? I only know us and the TV ones." Jess frowns, feeling stupid.

Jones rolls her eyes. "You'd know how to brawl not kung fu or whatever. Say you're hoping to improve your skills, avoid being punched." She smiles. "Or let me give you a black eye. Then you can say you want to stop losing."

"Problem with that is that it'll heal in under a day. Little suspicious." Jess sticks out her tongue. "But will you watch outside for suspicious activity while I'm in?"

"You bet."

Jess nods slowly. "If it is this gang? The Hand? They're really bad. I was working with Devil last time they were in town and we lost. A friend went down."

The cockiness immediately vanishes. "Damn. Sorry."

"It's a risk of the life." She moves to rub Jones's arm. "We good tomorrow?"

"Just say when."

She nods. "Afternoon, three-ish. I'll text when I go in."

Jones nods. "See you then."

"Yeah. Cool. Thanks." Jess rises to head back out the window.

Jones just laughs silently as she watches the woman disappear.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky walks into the house with a huge grin and a bag of chocolate. "Where are my girls?"

"Napping." Carol replies from her nest on the couch. "Wake them and die."

He drops the bag onto her chest before bending over to give her a big kiss. "Congratulations, you're married to a New York Times best seller."

That earns him another, deeper kiss. "From no publisher to best seller like that?"

"Well we got a publisher. And the editor seems excited about it. She thinks it will be a bestseller before it's even released."

"That sounds like an excuse for a sitter." Carol grins.

"Sure does." He kisses her again. "So what did I miss in twin land?"

She gives a tired smile. "Naps are now the enemy."

He laughs. "Knowing them, I bet they put up one hell of a fight."

"Seriously. Now I need a nap." Carol chuckles.

"You nap. I'll find a babysitter." He gives her one more kiss.

"God you're sexy."

"I bet you say that to all the guys who offer to let you nap."

She chuckles. "Funny, you're the only man who has."

"No wonder you married me." He walks quietly to check on the girls. He doesn't want to wake them.

It doesn't seem to be an issue. Lina is standing in her crib, and Becky has somehow managed to get on top of their wardrobe.

"What the -?" Bucky rushes to Becky. "How'd you get up there, monkey?" He holds her close. "You could've gotten hurt."

"Fy da bear!" She tells him, little hands patting his chest.

"You flew? Or you want to fly." He asks it slowly.

She repeats the word, not clearing the situation up at all. Her sister is watching them both with a surprised look.

Bucky puts her back in her crib. "Can you show daddy?"

Becky furrows her brow then raises her hands like when she wants to be lifted. "Da bear. Mama?"

He picks her up again. "Mama is taking a nap. Just like you two are supposed to be doing."

"No." There's no doubt about this answer.

"Tory?" Lina asks. "Peas tory?"

He smiles. "Well since you asked nicely, I will." He boops her nose. "Which book do you want?"

She stands on her tiptoes and points to their shelf. "Sof ki'y?"

"Soft kitty. You got it." He grabs the book and puts it near the rocking chair. Then he scoops Lina up in his free arm and sits with the two girls on his lap. It's a balancing act to get the book and hold it where he can read. "The soft kitty book as requested by Carolina Danvers Barnes." Then he starts to read for real.

The girls don't make it easy (not that they ever do) as they begin to fight over daddy's attention. As they do, Becky seems to get taller. And lighter.

Her father's eyes widen. Is he really seeing this?

It's not true flight, and not that high, but she's definitely defying gravity.

He looks at Lina. "When did this start?"

"Nap." She replies. "Tory."

"Right. Story." He keeps a firm arm around Becky as he tries to read from the book again.

Lina seems to nod off again as he reads, but Becky seems to be burning with energy. "Da bear, again? Peas?"

"Sure." He goes back to the beginning of the book and starts again.

She slaps his arm with a laugh then bumps her sister. "Li. Lili."

"Hey hey hey hey. No hitting your sister. Let her sleep." Bucky tells her.

"Da bear!" She tries to argue but she doesn't have the language skills yet.

"Don't you pull that attitude with me, young lady." He tells her. "Now how about we let Lina sleep and we go play."

She continues pouting, but she nods.

It's another balancing act to put the book aside, stand, and try to figure out how to get Lina back in her crib. He decides to not even try and heads for the bedroom instead. Lina gets put in the center of the bed. He sits on the floor with Becky.

Becky is immediately getting back to her feet and trying to escape the room while cackling with laughter.

Bucky chases her around. "You get over here." He grabs her, sweeping her up off her feet.

"No!" She cries out, kicking her little feet.

He plops her on the bed and starts tickling her. "You really wanna wake your sister."

"Yeah." She's laughing and grabbing for his hands. "Da bear. Da. Da! No no."

He pretends to eat her stomach. "Arararararar." He raises up to look at her. "You're delicious, little girl."

She giggles and hits the top of his head with both hands. "No da. No."

He sighs dramatically. "Okay okay. You win."

"Goo. Fy." She tells him.

He picks her up and pretends to make her fly.

"Pretty noisy for nap time." Carol smiles and leans against the door frame.

"Yeah. Haven't had a chance to get a babysitter." He admits as he makes Becky fly by. "But in other news, I think our daughter here floats."

A blonde eyebrow goes up. "Floats? How about her sister?"

"Not that I know of."

"Huh. That might simply be a lack of trying." Carol moves to sit on the bed. "Lina's pretty content on the ground."

"That she is. But not this one." He lifts Becky above his head. "I found her on the wardrobe."

Carol laughs. "Really?"

"Really. Scared me half to death." His daughter laughs. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?"

"It's a little funny." Carol catches Becky's toe and wiggles it. "And dangerous. We're gonna have to get a harness."

"We're gonna have to child proof the ceiling."

She shrugs. "Maybe not. We kree hybrids can stand a pretty good beating. Or do you mean to protect the ceiling?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure now."

Carol chuckles. "Poor boy."

Bucky lifts his daughter up again. "Well our babysitter instructions are going to get more interesting."

"Yup. Still want the girl down the street?"

Drool escapes from Becky onto Bucky's chest.

"Oh, that's nice. Thank you, Becks." He turns to Carol. "She's good with the girls. Maybe we can keep using her until Becky really starts to fly?"

Carol nods. "As long as she's comfortable, I guess."

"I'll warn her and give her an out if she doesn't want to do it." He's got that look on his face that says he's rethinking going out at all.

Carol lies back. "We could call Mac and Doll? Give each girl her own guard?"

"If you want." He hands Becky over and goes to clean his shirt.

She bounces their daughter over her head. "Why must you always cause trouble, baby?"

"Mama, fy." The girl has a one-track mind.

"Not during nap time, Bex."

She pouts and puts her arms up.

Carol shakes her head. "Nap first. You need energy to fly."

Bucky comes out of the bathroom with his shirt discarded. Only an a-shirt covers his torso. "If that girl had any more energy, she'd be bounding all over the place."

"Shh, don't contradict my nap negotiations." Carol gives him a look. Then pauses to really appreciate him.

"Sorry. Can you throw in no spit on daddy's good shirts, too?"

She shakes her head. "Not if this is the result."

"Ha ha. At least Lina-bean is getting her nap." He sits on the bed and touches her head.

"Clearly she's yours; well grounded and sweet. And this ball of trouble? Too much like mommy." She brings Becky in for a kiss.

Becky struggles against it.

"Bex." Carol growls playfully, then tackles her daughter to the bed, getting her into a snuggle hold.

"No!" She struggles to get away.

Bucky looks at them. "I don't think she likes that."

Carol releases her grip - it was never that tight. "That's because she's not flying."

The little girl sits up and pouts.

"Hey, I love you." Carol pokes her nose.

"No."

Carol laughs. "No? You don't get a choice about that."

"I think someone is more tired than they think." Bucky takes Rebecca's hand and kisses it.

"But she's almost as stubborn as her daddy." Carol shakes her head.

"Pretty sure she gets that from her beautiful mother." He kisses Carol's cheek.

"Lies." She grins. "I still have mine."

"If you've got this, I'll see if America and Babydoll are available."

"Sounds amazing." She cuddles Becky into her lap and starts humming the imperial death march.

He smiles and picks up his phone. "Hey, 'Mer. It's Bucky. Are you busy tonight? We need a babysitter, and you know you're the girls' favorite. There's just one thing. Becky may float." America's voice can be heard from the phone. He explains what little they know. "So 7 okay? Great. Thanks."

Carol smiles and holds a finger to her kips, but it's too late. Becky perks up again. "Macca?"

"Yep. America is coming." Her father confirms. "Are you gonna be a good girl?"

"No." She decides quickly before hitting Carol's hand.

"No? Then she won't want to come again." He warns.

"No." She whines and starts struggling. Then she starts to cry. "Mama."

Carol sighs and lifts her, carrying her to the other room so she won't wake her sister.

Bucky sighs. He knows the attitude is mostly because she's tired, but he still hates seeing her cry.

It takes a lot of rocking and cooing and cuddling before she finally settles. Even then, Carol decides it's better not to put her down.

Bucky uses the time to call Steve and let him know about the book deal. Then he puts on another shirt. He knows exactly where he wants to take Carol, and it doesn't require fancy clothes.

Carol's still rocking Becky when he's done, but she is still asleep, sucking her thumb and clinging to mommy.

Lina wakes in their bedroom, rolling to her side and starting to play quietly with her fingers. She sings to herself, in her babyish way.

Bucky smiles at her. "What a sweet girl you are. Did you make up that song? Can you teach da bear?"

She smiles back. "Daddy." She reaches for him, little fingers opening and closing.

He picks her up and holds her close. "Oh my big girl. America is going to come and stay with you tonight."

"Okay." She does her best to hug his neck and give him a kiss. Then she makes a face. "Scuffy."

"I know, but mommy likes me scruffy." He carries her out of the room. "Should we go find your panther?"

She nods. "Mama TV."

"Mama put it by the TV?" He carries her to the living room. He sees the stuffed black panther. Walking her over, he holds her out so she can pick it up. "Yea! Lina rescued her panther."

"Mama!" She gives it a hug and a kiss. Then she has it 'kiss' Bucky. "Kiss Mama."

He gives it a kiss. "Mwah."

Lina giggles and hugs it close again, doing a happy little dance. Then she looks up at her daddy. "Beh?"

"Is hopefully sleeping. Which means I get you all to myself." He places three quick kisses to her head.

"Da!" She giggles and holds up her doll.

Bucky kisses the doll, too. "Now what are we going to do? Should we take mama outside into the sunshine?"

"Sunsh. Sun... Yeah." She tries to repeat the word, gives up, and wiggles.

He beams. "That's my girl." He takes her to the backyard. "I'm gonna need to make you a play area soon. Maybe a sandbox."

"Sambox?"

"Yes. If you want one." He sets her down.

She looks at him then up at the sky. "Want sun." Her little fingers reach for it.

"You want the sun? But it's too hot. You'll burn up." He tells her.

She furrows her brow. "No sun?"

"Well, to get to the sun you have to fly. You okay with that?" He holds his arms out to her.

"So siny." She tells him as she goes to him.

He lifts her up. "That's as close to the sun as I can take you."

She giggles. "Is sof?"

"No. It's hot. It burns."

"Burrs?"

"Burnnnnns. Hot. Like the oven. Like fire." He tries to explain.

"No Tewie?" She asks. Probably thinking of how Chewie gets shooed from the kitchen.

"Definitely no Chewie. No daddy either." He says. "But you can go to the moon."

She pats his face. "Dadada."

"Yes, my Lina bean?"

"Wan' siny da?"

He smiles at her in amusement. "You want me in the sun? Or am I not listening correctly."

"Wan siny." She repeats.

He frowns. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't give it to you."

She gives him a bright smile and hugs his neck. "Da! Kiss!" She presses her little lips to his cheek.

"Thank you." He holds her tight. "I love you."

"Luff." She agrees. Or repeats, it's hard to say at this age. She does give him another kiss, though.

This, this right here makes everything worth it.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Clint is at the tower when Kate arrives. His arms are crossed as he leans against the wall and waits for her to get out of the jet

She rolls her eyes. "Don't even."

"If you didn't want this, you should have just told me." He says.

"If I knew 'this' was just going to be a lot of books and hermitting, I would have."

"What's wrong with being a hermit?"

She sighs. "Have you met your team?"

"I have. And Nat is my best friend, so watch what you say." He escorts her to the elevator. "So what are you thinking of doing now?"

"Before or after I get the fifth degree from Captain Rogers?" She shrugs. "I'll go back to what I _was_ doing."

"Fifth degree? I've heard of the third degree but not the fifth." Because of course that's what Clint focuses on.

Kate rolls her eyes. "I just assumed three wouldn't be enough for you drama llamas."

"Drama llama?" He shakes his head. "Look, Kate, a lot of what we do is train and wait. Truth is, I'd prefer it if we never got called in."

"A lot of what you do seems to be ignoring the world in favour of pretending to some big moral code." She argues. "Maybe I won't ever fight off aliens or robots, but at least I can say what I'm doing makes a difference without destroying half of New York."

"Just don't get yourself killed doing it."

She rolls her eyes again. "I'm not stupid."

He flicks her head. "Then you'd know lots of smart people have gotten themselves killed."

She brushes off his hand. "Less chance when I'm not pissing off Nat. I'll take my chances with street thugs."

"So you're quitting." He doesn't look happy.

"I didn't say that. I'll see this to the end of the semester or at whatever. But it's been made pretty clear I'm not wanted."

He gives her a look. "Really? Because Natasha said you made it clear that _you_ didn't want to be there."

She crosses her arms. "That's true. I really have no interest in doing the same dance classes I did when I was three, running 'errands' for Tony, or watching the same monkey runners every day and being told to find a solution when they've already been turned in to the FBI. That's what I call demeaning and pointless."

He looks confused. "FBI? Either you have the wrong agency or the wrong information."

"Please. We both know the animal smuggling is a cover for their actual cargo. These ones fly in and try to keep the feds distracted while the cocaine comes in quietly at the same time from another country." She shakes her head. "No, you're right. FBI is far more interested in hunting down freaks like Dr Banner, right?"

"FBI is internal domestic shit. You're thinking CIA. Or DEA." Not like it matters. "Just don't pretend that you weren't wanted. I've seen the evaluations. You were not exactly cooperative."

She snorts. "What do you care? You barely call it in."

"Hey, when I'm on duty, I'm fully committed. I went to super powered prison because of it. Was away from my family for months." He reminds her. "So stop trying to pick fights."

"Why? Isn't that how the rest of you got chosen for Avengers?" She puts her hands on her hips. "You might not be here enough to see it, but I can definitely see this whole thing is one big hollow chocolate bunny. And it's cracking. Your little civil war was just the beginning."

He takes a heavy breath and scratches his head. He's questioning his plan to invite her to the farm. She'd probably just bitch about being in the middle of nowhere there, too. "You're young. You're angry. And you're blaming everyone but yourself." He drops his hand. "And the last thing you want is some old guy giving you advice. So instead I'll say good luck."

It's weird. She's far more used to him giving pep talks and advice. "Wow, just like that, huh? That's fine."

"What do you want me to say, Kate? You want me to beg you to stay? Why would I do that when you think this place is on the downfall and you can't stand being here?" He puts a hand on his hip and waits for her to answer.

"It's just funny how little any of you actually seem to care. I have to wonder why I'm here. Am I meant to be some sort of life giving transfusion? It's not my job to save you from yourselves." She pulls her bag higher on her shoulder. "I'm 17, Clint. You're... Old. You told me all these great things about this place being a family, but what I really see is every man in his fiefdom fighting over the crown then wondering why things are crumbling. The Avengers aren't something to look up to, to aspire for. It's caught in a spiral of decadent decay yet every last one if you is in denial."

He looks at her I compete confusion. "Fiefdom? Decadent decay?"

Kate groans, crossing her arms. "The Avengers is dying. And it's super sad that I have to be the one to point it out."

He shrugs. "We'll see the next time aliens decide to invade."

"Yeah. We'll see if you still have each other's numbers."

"I hope you'll still have mine."

"Clint." Her voice softens at that.

"Yeah?" He scratches the back of his neck.

"Even if all this falls apart."

He puts his hand on this shoulder. "Don't you mean when?" There's a wry smile on his lips.

She shrugs. "I don't know, usually once Hawkeye knows there's a problem, it tends to go away."

He messes up your hair. "So when is your talk with Cap?"

"I'm scheduled in for first thing in the morning." She makes a face.

"Okay, well let's get you settled, then we can grab something to eat and play darts or something."

"Do I get a beer?" She has to try.

"Are you 21?"

"Totally."

"Nice try. I'm old but not senile, Miss 'I'm 17, Clint'." The last 3 words are spoken in a higher pitch to mimic her.

She waves a hand. "Fine, but I'm not letting you win at darts this time."

"Fine with me." He stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"What about the rest?" She tries to sound casual. "Will they be fine?"

"They?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"Your mess." She waves her hand, indicating the Avengers in a general sort of way.

He shrugs. "We'll work it out. Families fight."

She nods. "I'd be willing to try again if your shit was together. But not this farce."

"I hate to break it to you, but our shit will never be together." In his experience, no one really does.

"And that's what you wanted me to learn?"

"No, I wanted you to learn how to work in a team." He takes a heavy breath. He probably should have known it was bound to fail.

Kate nods. "This isn't a great place for that."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

She gives him a look. "Seriously Clint? Do you not spend any... Oh, wait. You don't. Just like the rest."

"You don't have to be in the same location to be a team." He reminds her.

"No, but talking should be a thing."

"It is a thing. But it's not a thing that trainees are involved in." He tells her.

She gives him a look that plainly says she doesn't believe him.

He shows her to her room. "You need time to freshen up?"

"Give me five. Then you can continue dadding at me."

"Sad thing is, I really could have a daughter your age." He shakes his head and leaves her to it, heading to the living area.

Kate can't help but smile at that. And while she's not too fussy about being made up, she could definitely refresh her deodorant. "Okay, old guy. Let's go pretend we're the same age."

"Nope. Big difference. I get to have beer." He teases. As if to emphasize this, he makes "old people noises" when he gets up off the couch.

"Yeah, shut up." She claps his shoulder. "At least until I get a few beers into you and you explain to me about all your hot exes and almost."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Gambit smiles as he takes the baseball into his hands. He transforms the ball's potential energy into kinetic energy before throwing it at Captain America.

Steve's learned this trick, though, and tosses his shield to deflect it half way. "Cute, but I thought we were practicing actual throwing techniques?"

"I'm better with cards." The Cajun says. He grabs another baseball. "Where do you want it?"

"I want to catch it. And I want you to be ready to go with anything. You never know when you'll be caught off." Steve reminds him.

He gives a sloppy salute. There are worse things than playing catch on a beautiful day. He throws a fast ball. Well, fast for him.

Steve catches it easily. "Not bad, see if you can get a bit more force in it."

Gambit catches the return. He turns the ball in his hand before throwing it back harder.

"Good, better." Steve returns it again. "The cards are great for general use, but it's good to have options. Do you know how large a thing you can charge?"

"I've charged dumpsters. Charged a car once."

He's impressed. "Wow. Imagine you charge that, Rogue tosses it. That's a lot of damage."

He throws the ball again. "I generally prefer a more subtle approach." If Rogue were there, she'd be laughing her ass off. Gambit subtle?

"Again, we don't always get to fight in our preferred circumstances."

"Oh I know." This time he throws a curve ball just to show off.

Steve nods. "Hard to be ready for everything."

"We should go see the Nationals play." Gambit suggests.

"Yeah, sure. They're no Brooklyn Dodgers, but the whole game has changed, really."

"I bet." He throws a couple more times. "I hear Hawkeye Junior is back."

"Seems she's not a good match with Widow. I'm not surprised. But I'd thought Tash had wanted the challenge.” Steve decides it's time for something bigger and switches to a football.

"Maybe you should send Rogue and me instead." He throws the football back in a slightly wobbly spiral.

Steve catches it, and shows him the technique again. "You know she doesn't do bikinis, right?"

"Not yet." The words are full of confidence.

"Careful." Steve reminds him.

"That's not fun." Remy is quickly getting better at throwing the football.

He tilts his head. "Maybe not, but we need to take care of the precious things in our lives."

"Yes, but I think your precious would get awful bored without a little risk."

"That's mine, not yours." Steve reminds him. "Everyone has their limits."

"Yes they do." Feeling better about his technique, he throws the ball harder.

Steve catches it with a nod. "If Nat's willing, you can go."

"I'll talk to Rogue."

"That might be a good idea." Steve chuckles.

Remy catches the football. "Somethin' funny?"

"Just you. Most would check before asking." He shrugs.

"I didn't think you'd actually consider it."

Steve tips his head. "Fair enough."

Remy runs back before throwing the ball. "I'm a little surprised you haven't gotten someone out here to try to tackle me."

"Too predictable." He replies. "Besides it's much more fun to see someone like Betsy take you down."

The mutant visibly shivers. "I don't like folks messin' with my head."

Steve nods. "That seems to be the general reaction, and a good reason why we should train against it."

Remy nods. "So how is that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Beautiful. And happily married." The second bit is added as a tease. "She's looking at getting back to work full time after our vacation."

"It'll be nice to see her around more. I do enjoy her company."

Steve smiles. "I'll tell her you miss her."

"You do that." He catches the football again. "We gonna be throwin' balls the whole time?"

"Discuss next." Steve grins.

Remy chuckles. "Next? I usually never think past my next heist. But since I'm not supposed to do that no more, I've been takin' life as she comes."

"No, no." Steve clarifies. "Dis-cus-." The shield comes Remy's way.

It hits the mutant in the stomach, making him double over. His voice is strained. "Not one of my strengths."

Steve grimaces. "Sorry."

He sits in the grass and plants the edge of the shield on the ground. He leans against the top of it. "Just need a minute."

"Of course, as long as you need."

He takes a few more breaths before slowly standing back up. "That sure does pack one hell of a whallop." He picks up the shield. "So how does one throw this thing?"

"That depends on what you want it to do." Steve starts talking through techniques with him.

Remy is used to his deck of playing cards and sometimes a staff. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the large shield. After half an hour, he hands the shield back. "No offense, Captain, but that is never going to be my weapon of choice."

"And I don't intend it to be, I just want you to he comfortable with whatever comes your way." Steve reminds him.

He nods. "Consider me comfortable." He stretches his arms knowing his shoulders will probably be sore tomorrow.

He nods. "But it'd be good for you to keep up practice throwing different things. Just in case."

"Yeah okay. You got it, boss."

"And stop trying to pick the locks in the science areas or I'll authorize them to set booby traps." Steve adds.

Remy puts a hand on his own chest and trues some charm. "I gotta keep my skills up. And you know what they say. The only way to get better is to practice on something better than you."

Steve shakes his head. "Keep your skills up where it won't destroy weeks of work."

"Sure thing, boss." He can't help himself. "Can't help but wonder though what you got that needs that much security."

"Well, anything biological can be damaged if improperly exposed to outside influences. You know, like genetic or medical research." Steve raises an eyebrow. "Like studying Rogue's genetics and how her touch transfer works."

That is all he needs to know to back off. Except maybe... "Is that where you study vibranium, too?"

"We don't, out of respect for T'Challa's requests. We actually do very little weapons research. Aside from whatever Tony decides to play with." Steve explains.

"Good to know." Well now there is no need to break in. He'll have to find some other way to pass the time when Rogue is otherwise busy.

"Maybe working with Natasha will be good for that particular skill set."

He nods. "Would be good to learn from her."

Steve chuckles. "I'll get her to agree."

"Now I just gotta get Rogue to agree."

"Remind her it gives her a chance to learn from Banner." Steve suggests. "They have a lot in common."

"I will. Thanks for the advice." Remy smiles.

He nods. "I want to see you all do your best." Part of the reason Kate is now a problem.

"I appreciate that."

"Trust me, I know life can be harsh. Not to mention all the random shit it pulls." Steve smiles.

"Ain't that the truth." Remy's hand goes to his stomach. He's feeling a little hungry.

Steve gives him a quick nod. "We'll touch base later, I have calls to make."

"Sure thing, boss." He texts Rogue to see if she's done with her lesson as he heads off.

And Steve, though he should probably call Natasha soonish, decides to be selfish and check in with Loki.

As soon as she picks up, he can hear Sarah laughing. "Hello, Starlight. I have you on speaker."

"Guess I can't start with dirty talk, then?" He teases.

"You could if you wished. Sarah won't understand. Although the cats might." She adds in a teasing voice.

Steve laughs. "That's definitely a problem. Though I want to know what's so funny over there?"

"Well it seems our daughter is ticklish, especially around... her... belly." Sarah laughs again at the last word.

He chuckles. "I'll remember that when I come home. Soon. I just need to make a call."

"We'll be here waiting. Oh she keeps looking for you." There's love and a hint of guilt.

"Because of the phone? What a mean trick, ma."

"I know." She sighs. "Well better she learns what a trickster I am now."

But Steve's voice is full of affection. "You're both adorable."

"Thank you. Is it going to be a difficult call?"

"That really depends on Tash."

That gives Loki pause. Even when those two have had disagreements, she's never known it to be difficult between them. "Good luck. Not that you need it."

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried, you know? Not like her to turn down a challenge."

"Well, some people do compare Kate to Jessica Drew, and everyone has their limits."

He has to agree. "I'm just surprised, I guess. And I want to be sure there's nothing else."

"Of course. I love you." She offers, letting him know she supports him.

"And I you. See you soon." He pauses. "Want me to pick anything up on the way home?"

She thinks. "Popsicles?"

That puts sudden very dirty images in his mind. "Of course."

"Perfect. Until then. Say 'bye, daddy'." Sarah laughs again.

With that, Steve feels ready to take on anything. Luckily, this is just a check in with Natasha. Assuming Tony hasn't knocked out the servers again. And that she's available.

"Hey, Steve. I was wondering when you were gonna call." Natasha looks the same as ever, though her hair has started to grow out again.

"Yeah, you read me like a cheap romance." He gives her a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. You? Getting enough sleep yet?"

"Just about." His eyes search her, looking for any sign of worry or distress. "You know, I've got students fighting for the privilege to work with you. Any reason you sent the one you hand picked back?"

"She didn't want to be here." She replies simply. "And I didn't want her negativity affecting Bruce."

He nods. "Remy has requested if he could be there. You could expand his thief's skill set into something truly useful. And Rogue, I think, could especially benefit from Bruce's mentoring on the human element."

She nods. "It would be nice to work with someone who sees the benefits of spycraft." She leans forward. "Kate wants to hero, but she has a lot of anger and plenty of daddy issues. I wrote everything in my reports."

"I got those, yeah. I just wanted to make sure that's all this was. It's hard when I can't see you daily, can't steal my hugs. I don't know what's on your mind."

"I'm fine. Should I send Kurt back?"

"Let him decide what he'd prefer. They've only got about a month left of this session, anyway."

Natasha's eyebrows go up. It's the only indication that she doesn't agree with that strategy. "Okay."

Steve translates. "I don't want him to think he's being punished because of Kate. I also don't want him feeling ostracized because the two coming in are a couple."

There's a long pause. "Okay."

"You have a better thought? Something I haven't noticed?"

She shrugs. There's a lot she could say about this whole thing, but it isn't worth the energy. If she sticks to only Kurt, there isn't much. "No. No better thoughts. But I would like to review the purpose and goals of this program."

"To test eligibility and develop skills in potential candidates. Those that meet or exceed our expectations for them will be invited to continue training as an avenger. Students who come through the Xavier school also have the option to return there in a teacher roll." It's how they'd first designed it. "Is that no longer suitable?"

She shouldn't be surprised by the spiel. "Is there anything about making sure those potential candidates actually want to be potential candidates?"

Steve seems confused. "No one's holding a gun to their heads."

"Still I'd like to see the candidate selection process. Just for my own education." She adds.

"Right now, it's mostly been one of ours brings in candidate and we ask if they want to try."

"That makes sense. Was there anything else?"

Steve shakes his head. "No. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I'd hate to have to pick a fight with Bruce for you."

She stares blankly at him. "You need to work on your jokes, Steve. That one wasn't even up to dad joke standards."

"They don't pay me to be funny." But he smiles.

She smiles back. "Give Loki and Sarah a big hug and kiss from me."

He nods. "I miss you. Daily."

"I miss you, too. Talk to you soon." With that, she's gone from the screen.


	271. there are other things I desire. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess gets traumatized by reading into Hydra. The Barnes twins continue to test their, and their parents', limits. Matt suggests a possible way to help Jess with the Hydra situation. Sam and Jen make plans. Bucky reaches out to Danny Rand. Steve finds vacations stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with topics of unconsented pregnancies, torture, and abortion. Skip the portions that mention Hydra in the summary if you want to avoid the storyline. (It goes mostly with Jessica Drew.)
> 
> Sorry for a general lack of updates. Life has been happening in the form of crazy at work (two weddings in two weeks? No problem!), new job miscellany, and the getting of said job which means I'm going to be moving pretty gosh darn far in the near future. Accept a couple chapters to make up for that. And yes, Defenders related chapters will be coming in the not too distant future! /missgnutmeg

The last time she'd thrown up this much, she'd been pregnant. But this time is pure disgust. Her reconstruction of Hydra files, paper and digital, have finally brought her to the pedagogy project. Her father's true mission in Hydra. Jess is starting to wish she'd never looked.

Matt walks in and sets his briefcase down. He had been at court for a bail hearing. "Jess, are you okay?" He normally tries not to listen to bathroom noises because eww. But he was almost sure it was Jess he had heard.

It takes her a minute, splashing some water over her face and to rinse out her mouth before she steps out. "I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"Judge was in a hurry." He presses a hand to her forehead to check if she has a fever. "Something you ate?"

"I was trying to piece together the Hydra files again." She admits.

"And?" He leads her to a chair and makes her sit while he squats in front of her holding her hands.

She takes slow breaths, forcing calm. "I found my father's project."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should we call Dr Samson?"

"It's so much bigger and more horrendous than I'd ever thought possible." She's shaking, showing fear of a type he's never seen in her. "No one should have to deal with that."

He stands and pulls her into his arms. Holding her tight, he does his best to make her feel secure. "What do you need?"

She doesn't know how to answer him. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she can manage anything. Even then it's quiet, uncertain. "I need... To get through this. If even one cell is left in their hands..."

"We'll make sure it isn't even if I have to put on the mask again." He promises.

She's quiet for a while after that. Her mind chews over what she should or shouldn't tell him. "The children we buried? I had thought they were accidents, removed for study so they could keep their prize toy pristine." She shuts her eyes, the next bit is as far as she'd gotten before the sheer inhumane nature got to her.

He holds her tighter. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

But she has to. If only this little bit, so he understands. So she can. The horror and disgust are clear in her voice. "They were bred, Matt. Specifically bred to be killed and cloned. They were worried I wouldn't survive so used their best specimens to create embryos they could... Fuck." She can't say more. She covers her face with her hand as she sobs.

He understands her nausea now, feels it himself. He says nothing. What could he possibly say? No words could make this better, so he continues to hold her.

She's crying against his shoulder. She just can't understand how anyone could do that to anyone. Of course, it's in this pain that Mae wakes from his nap and gallops out from the bedroom to check on his people.

He puts his front paws on Jess's leg but doesn't bark. It's as if he knows something is wrong.

Jess manages to calm a bit, putting a hand on his head. "Here's my good boy, come to protect me?"

He gives a soft bark and tries to lick her hand.

"You're loved, Jess." Matt assures her.

"I'm not scared for me." She nuzzles his cheek, grateful for him. But she knows she can't be the only super human that was played with. She wonders how many survived.

"I imagine the doctors kept detailed notes." He purposely does not say her father. "Maybe it's time to get help from Carol. Let her read the files and tell us what we need to know to truly end this."

She looks at him, wetting her lips. "Do you think that's smart? You know her temper. I was so vulnerable. And." She's not sure how to say this. "I only glimpsed them, but Bucky was on the potential male specimen lists."

That certainly gives him pause. "You're right. Bad idea."

"I don't know what to do." She finally admits.

"We don't have to figure it out now."

She nods slowly. "No. We can spend some time pretending to be normal. Not let all this blackness darken my soul."

"We can take Mae to the park. Have a picnic." He suggests.

"That sounds... Magical." She lets out a relieved sigh.

He pets her hair. "We can pick up some Thai, get some of those crickets we love."

"You're getting into the creepy nice where I suspect you're a clone." She tries to joke.

It's enough to make him chuckle. "I promise I'm not a pod person."

"Okay. You want to change out of your suit before we go?" Not that she doesn't love him in a suit.

"Please." He gives her another squeeze before pulling away. "Mae, keep her company till I get back."

She appreciates the attention, and crouches to give their dog a hug and attach his leash. "What would I do without that dad of yours, huh?"

Mae just wags his tail. It's always exciting when the leash comes on.

As she stands again, she decides to be efficient and call ahead an order so it'll be ready for them to pick up.

When Matt returns, he's wearing khakis and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His round red-lens sunglasses are dangling from his shirt pocket, and his cane is folded up and in his hand, the strap around his wrist. "Ready when you are."

Something about it gives her heart a tug. "How are you so handsome?"

He replies smoothly without skipping a beat. "Good genes."

"Smooth, Murdock."

"I'm learning from the best." He takes her arm.

"You're sure you want to go out?" She teases.

"I'm sure." He starts walking to the door.

Though they go for normal, Jess is holding a bit tighter than normal. She's been shaken more than she'd like to admit.

Knowing this, Matt tells her what he can of his afternoon in court. "I ran into Foggy for half a minute. He was rushing to file some motions for one of his paying clients. I could tell by how he said it. His voice was tight, as though it were someone he disliked."

"Poor thing." She appreciates the distraction. Between him and Mae's excited tugging at his leash she can almost stay in the moment.

"He did stay long enough to invite us to go bowling. Said he'd even let me use the guardrails." Matt shakes his head as he snickers. "Thing is, I'm pretty sure Marci hates bowling. But maybe I'm thinking of someone else."

"If she does, then we really must go."

He nods. "He said he'd call with an actual day. How are things going with Jessica Jones?"

She considers as she answers. "So far, Rand looks clean. But, they often do at first."

"Have you figured out why Claire has been hanging around them?" Matt doesn't actually believe there is anything off about the nurse. After all, he owes her more than his life. And if it weren't for him, she probably would still be at her nursing job.

"Self defense lessons." She sighs. 

He tilts his head as he nods. "A good idea given how often she's pulled into our messes. And by 'our' I mean the greater 'our' and not just the two of us."

"Yeah. About that." She looks down at Mae. "She's quite good at getting pulled into messes."

"I feel responsible." He admits. "I was her first."

Jess takes a deep breath. Her feelings regarding Claire are complex. Sometimes she's insulted that the nurse seems to have discriminated against Matt for his choices yet embraced others because of theirs. Though she also can't be at all sad that it kept Matt single. "You don't make her choices."

"I know. You're right. I just hope whatever Rand is mixed up in doesn't get her hurt." He's been trying to stay out of it as much as possible and letting Jess do her thing. But the pull of it has been getting harder and harder to resist. "I think I'm going to rent out the gym tomorrow night if you want to join me."

"I'll watch her." She promises him. "And yes. Gym time would be great."

"I'll call Fogwell's in the morning." He smiles. "Gotta work off those crickets."

"Call me fat again, see how the sex is." She teases him with a bump.

"I meant me." He says with a chuckle. "I haven't exactly been getting as much exercise lately."

"So more sex, then?"

"I'm afraid so."

She feigns a sigh. "If we must."

He plays along. "I know it'll be difficult what with how hideous I am. If it helps, you can close your eyes when it happens."

"I don't know why you think I need your permission for that." She leans in to kiss his jaw. 

"My mistake."

She chuckles. "I have no idea how you'll even make it happen again."

"Oh, I have my ways." He assures her, his voice just a bit husky.

"You are in public, jaa." She reminds him in her teasing way. ""You'll have to remind me later."

"Of course." He can feel the spider ring on his right index finger. He doesn't usually wear it and had actually forgotten about the ring until his fingers happened to brush against it while getting some cufflinks the other day. "Phom rak khun?" He hopes he remembered that correctly.

She stops, looking at him with mild wonder. "And here I'd thought you'd tucked that whole trip away. Chan rak khun, jaa."

"If I tucked it away, it was for safe-keeping, noodle." He squeezes her arm.

She smiles at him. "That was both an amazing and terrible time. I will never forget, well, any of it. Dancing on the street. Seeing you in the ring. How much you smiled."

"We should go back there again." He shrugs. "Of course we couldn't take Mae with us. Maybe Foggy will agree to dogsit."

"Or Carol. We could elope there." It's just a silly thought, but she feels she may as well share.

"I like that idea."

"Really?" She searches his face. "You don't want a proper Catholic do?"

"I would like to be married in the church." He admits. "And we should do something where Carol and Foggy can attend. Otherwise neither one of us will hear the end of it. But I like the idea of having a ceremony just for ourselves in a place that's ours not just mine."

It doesn't matter that they're in the middle of the sidewalk, she simply has to stop and kiss him. "I adore you."

He smiles. "I love you, too."

An insistent Mae tugs the forward again, making Jess giggle. Or maybe she's just feeling giddy about how open Matt's being. "Tolkien was so right."

"About?"

"Well, everything." She chuckles. "But in particular, I mean about love. How it's a journey, a battle, a struggle. And that's what truly makes it valuable."

He nods slowly as he takes in the words. "That was never a battle I was willing to wage before."

"It never seemed like a fight I could win." She agrees. "I was even convinced you'd go the second Elektra appeared, or Claire changed her mind or, or, Foggy switched teams. Anything."

He chuckles. "It would take Foggy and me both to switch teams, and that's not happening."

"My ego appreciates that you're only refuting that one." Her sarcasm might suggest otherwise if not for the laughter she's barely holding back.

"Well let's face it, he's the only real threat out of the three."

She shakes her head. "I hate you."

He leans in and kisses her. "I feel the same." He turns his head. "Mae, stop pulling."

She leans against him. "Well, we _are_ being terribly slow. There's so much world to see, and here we are absorbed in each other."

"Still, it's bad puppy behavior." Matt notes.

Jess chuckles. "Yes, jaa. I know you're a stickler for the rules."

"I just want a well-behaved dog to counterbalance my not-so-well-behaved girlfriend."

"I will end you, Murdock." She pokes his shoulder.

"Come on. I'm hungry."

"So demanding." But they're not far from the restaurant, and their food is waiting thanks to her calling ahead.

Mae wants nothing more than to smell it when it's brought to them. His tail is wagging with excitement.

"Your child." Jess jokes as she takes the food, thanking the staff and promising to bring Alice again soon. Then she bumps Matt. "Let's go find a spot to enjoy the world."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Floating is now a regular thing with Becky. It seems to happen when she gets really excited or happy. She just starts to rise off the ground. Lina's powers are only now revealing themselves. They gave her some banana a little while ago. Now Bucky is wiping her hands. "Lina, are you sick?" He checks her forehead. "Carol?"

"Yeah?" She glances over from filling the dishwasher. "Something wrong?"

"Not sure. Come feel Lina's hands."

Lina waves her hands to let them know she knows what hands are.

That has her curious. She comes over quickly. "Warm."

"Right? But not exactly normal warm. Her head feels fine though." He reaches over to feel Becky's hands.

Carol touches Lina's forehead with her wrist, then takes her hand again. Then, after some thought, she holds out a hand to Bucky. "About this?"

Bucky takes it. "Yeah. Huh. No wonder she's been so interested in the sun lately."

"Yeah. This could be problematic, though." Carol raises an eyebrow.

"Ya think?" He looks at his wife. "Hopefully it won't progress until they're a little older."

She nods. "Wouldn't want any sudden crib fires."

"Can you imagine? You'd be flying after Becky while I ran after Lina with a fire extinguisher." He laughs because otherwise he really will worry about it.

"I'm sure the kree have some sort of adaptation, or the species wouldn't continue." Carol assures her husband.

"Okay, good."

"That said, we need to put the fear of god in these kids before they're teens." She sighs and lifts Lina. "Why couldn't you be bullet proof first?"

"Mama." She blows a kiss at her.

Carol kisses her head. "Good thing you're cute."

She giggles. "Nanana." She points at the remnants of the banana.

"Okay, okay." Carol sits her back down so she can eat it.

About half goes into the little mouth. The other half is on her hands and around her mouth.

Carol sighs. "Oh, child."

"She tries." Bucky thinks it's adorable even if it is messy.

"Well, if she had another mouth in her hair she'd be fine." Carol chuckles and starts cleaning Lina up. "Isn't that right? We need some target practice."

"Packice."

Bucky chuckles. "She'll get there."

Carol shakes her head and tosses away the paper towel. "Eventually."

"Mama." Lina starts looking around. "Mama!"

She looks at her daughter. "What is it, Babyface?"

"I think she wants the other mama."

"Ah. My mistake." It takes a few minutes, but the doll is located and given to Lina. "There's your mama kitty."

As Lina hugs her panther close, Becky is starting to float again. She's trying to remove the seat belt that has her attached to the chair.

Carol sighs. "So glad we agreed to stop at two."

"Yeah." Bucky does his best to clean up Becky as she struggles. She gets happy when he helps her with the seatbelt but gets very upset when he won't let her float.

Carol lifts Lina to her hip. "Looks like your sister is getting into trouble again."

Lina nods. "I'm a goo girl."

"No!" Becky is trying to push her father away.

"Becky." Carol moves closer. "Daddy just wants to clean you up. We can practice flying after, okay?"

There's hope in the big eyes. "Fy?"

"Only if you're good for daddy."

It's a struggle as her mind puts those ideas together. It must click, though, because she settles.

Bucky takes a breath. "For her parents' sake, I hope Alice only gets powers from one of them."

Carol nods. "Could you imagine her running around on the walls?"

"What a nightmare." He says.

"On the plus side, our best knowledge suggests Jess didn't start sticking to things until puberty." Carol smirks.

"Oh that's good." He gives his daughter one more once-over. "Okay, Becky. You're all set." He lets her go.

Carol sighs to see her stay two inches off the floor.

She hasn't gotten the hang of moving around. She flails around a bit and struggles to get closer to Lina.

"Come on, sweetheart." Carol holds out her free hand.

Becky reaches for it, grasping it loosely.

Carol grabs it. "Good job."

She smiles. "Fy."

"You're getting there."

Bucky takes a picture and sends it to Steve. 'My life now.'

The reply is a picture of paperwork. 'Envious'

It makes him smile. "I better check on dinner. You okay here?" He asks Carol.

"For now." She winks.

"Okay. Yell if you need me." He kisses her before going to the kitchen.

"Buck!" She teasingly yells before guiding the girls to the couch. "We had our snack, and supper is still a while away, what should we do?"

Bucky runs into the living room but not as quickly as he had started out. "You should maybe not cry wolf."

"Oh, you hadn't even gotten to the kitchen. Also, you didn't give me a kiss."

He looks at her not sure if she's teasing or really forgot. "I did kiss you. Apparently it wasn't very memorable. I better correct that." He gives her a longer kiss this time. "Better?"

"Yes. That was a kiss. Honestly, did you think you could get away with that tiny peck?" She's definitely teasing and she pats his cheek.

He turns to his girls. "Do you see how your mom treats me?" The smile on his face indicates he doesn't actually mind.

She grabs him by the chin, tugging him to face her again. "Don't make me spank you." But her tone of voice makes it sound like a promise rather than a threat.

"Meanie." He grins. "May I go make you dinner now?"

"Oh, I guess." She pats his bum as he goes.

"I feel so objectified." He calls back.

She grins, offering the twins some books. "My work here is done."

This distracts Becky enough to get her back on the ground.

Carol watches over the girls as they look at the pictures and flip pages, discussing what they see in their twin language.

Bucky returns smelling of spices and sits next to her. His arms wrap around her shoulders. "You hear from Jen?"

Her hands move to rub his arms. "She was complaining about friend requests and still being a hashtag last we spoke. Mmn. And she was trying to decide who won her bet then asked me for a good PR rep to handle all the interview requests."

"Personally I think they should wait till Halloween before deciding." He says.

"Oh?" She looks up at him.

"Yep. If there are little girls trick-or-treating as She-Hulk, I'd say Jess won."

"Ooh. Published and a genius." She steals another kiss.

"That's right, doll. I'm the full package." That leads to more kisses.

Carol giggles as she holds his face close to hers. "Is it bedtime yet?"

"Nope. But it could be nap time." He offers.

"You know we'll never get them down." She speaks between kisses to his jaw.

He sighs. "Guess we'll just have a whole lot of foreplay." He doesn't sound very sad.

"Mmhmn." Her fingers crawl up his thigh. "You can explain the full package in your jeans to the girls."

"They're too busy with their books and new powers to notice." His hand is on her lower back.

"They could probably manage ten minutes, if we slipped to the kitchen." It's enough talk. She begins to kiss him hungrily.

He manages to get off the couch while still kissing her. He picks her up and carries her to the kitchen.

They thud against a wall and her legs wrap his hips. "You're so damned hot."

"You're so damn sexy." One hand works to unfasten his pants.

Her shorts are a bit more of a problem, but not for long between the pair of them. Soon they are skin on skin and Carol is fighting to control her volume.

He kisses her to help dampen the sound. What he doesn't do is hold back on his thrusts. He needs her. All of her.

She definitely agrees. "Oh, Buck." Her fingers dig into his back as she keeps pulling herself closer and closer against him.

"This good?" He's looking for direction, wanting to be sure she finishes close to him.

"Deeper." She demands, teeth tugging his earlobe.

He slows down to add more force. Only when he feels she's satisfied with that does he speed up again.

She groans deeply. Every movement is moving her closer. When he does take her over, her fingers are a bruising force into his skin.

He bites her shoulder. His muscles tense. He groans. His orgasm hits as he continues to thrust.

"God. You're so perfect." She mumbles as they ease through their passion.

"Just glad our girls let us finish."

She chuckles. "Seriously."

Bucky looks at his wife, lover, partner and smiles, the corners of his mouth quirking up in that adorable way it does. "Scary words, doll."

Carol's overwhelmed with her love for this amazing man. She ducks her head, a blush forming. "I know. You too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt has is arm around Jess as they lie in bed, neither one wanting to start the day. "I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it."

"Then why waste your breath?" She buries her face back into his shoulder.

"Because I think it's the best option." His fingers comb through her hair. "I've been thinking about who we know who could read your father's notes and not get super emotional, and only one name came to mind - Loki."

"No. No way." It's a gut response, and she pulls away almost violently.

"Then who would you suggest?" He asks, his voice gentle.

"Wilson Fisk? Madame Hydra?" It's all she has to say to show her feelings to Loki.

His voice remains calm, conversational. "The difference being Loki doesn't want to kill us and would probably agree to do it if we asked. Nicely." He adds.

She shakes her head, stubborn as usual. "I don't trust him. I'm sure he'll find a way to use it against me."

"Okay." He knows better than to push it now.

"Sorry." She doesn't feel bad rejecting the idea, but she feels she must be letting him down somehow.

"No need to apologize." He assures her.

Jess cuddles closer. She remembers what her doctor tells her about mindfulness. She takes a deep breath. "I really appreciate the thought you put into it, but I just don't think it's a good plan."

"Have you come up with a better one?"

She has to admit she hasn't. "All I've got presently is 'skip work, shag Matt'."

He laughs. "Nice plan."

"I felt it was pretty solid."

He guides her chin up so he can kiss her.

She kisses him slowly, a bit lazily. "I take it you agree?"

"I've heard worse plans. Not sure how our clients would like it, though."

"My first appointment is at 11, I have time." She smirks.

"Well in that case..." He playfully attacks her neck with his mouth.

It makes her giggle. Her fingers slide into his hair. "Matthew!"

His head lifts. "Problem, Jessica?"

"You're being terribly silly." She leans in to kiss his head.

"Is that bad? Should I be somber lawyer Matt?"

Her arms circle his shoulders. "It _is_ what I'm most accustomed to."

He sobers up. "My apologies."

She giggles again and strokes his cheek. "I kinda like being the only one to see you free and easy, though."

"Only you and Foggy." He teases.

"He does not belong in our bed." She taps his nose.

He wrinkles it. "You'll get no argument from me."

"That's a first." She decides that's enough words and returns to exploring his mouth.

He wouldn't complain even if he could. But he does worry that she's avoiding her father's notes and what they contain.

And while she is in a way, it's only to gather her strength. She needs to take this full on. No one else can clean up her father's mess.

But right now it's their "child" that requires attention. Mae barks. He needs to go outside. Jess groans. "But I'm in bed."

"I'll take him." Matt slowly gets up.

"Stay naked. He's mine." She pats his hip and rises to grab something decent.

"I'll get him next time."

Mae becomes more excited and insistent when he sees that Jess is up.

"Keep your pants on." She tells him as she pulls on a shirt then finds his leash. "You're a handsome little man."

He barks his thanks. Poor little guy lifts his leg almost as soon as they get outside. It takes a little longer to do his other business, but he does do it.

He gets all the cuddles he can take before they head back in. As she takes off his leash, she points him to Matt. "Get him, sick him. Get daddy."

Mae runs barking and jumps on the bed.

Jess laughs. "Good boy." She joins them on the bed.

"You're a bad influence." Matt tells her.

"You're welcome." She gives him a kiss before shooing the puppy off.

Matt's hands reach for her. "Now where were we."

"Being interrupted." She reminds him teasingly as she straddles his hips. "And now you've got more to do."

"Do I?" His hands slide up her thighs and work their magic over her torso.

She takes a slow breath in. "Well, I am a bit more dressed."

"We'll have to correct that." He pulls off her shirt.

It's tossed aside and she leans in to rest against his chest. "Mmn, you smell so good."

"Guess you aren't the only one with tempting pheromones." He teases.

"Nothing says sexy to me like day old sex and sweat." She teases back, wiggling against him. "We'll, except maybe that thing when you bring me tea before I ask."

Matt pulls her down into a kiss. "You talk too much."

"Says the lawyer." But she's happy to kiss him. And keep kissing and kissing him. Moving from those perfect lips down his jaw to his chest.

By the time she gets there, his arousal is clearly evident and pressing against her.

She chuckles. "Mmn. I never know where to go. Every bit of you is delicious." She nuzzles his hip and her fingers curl around his testicles.

He draws in a quick breath. "Every bit?"

"Every last inch." She assures him, a kiss is pressed to his belly.

His fingers bury themselves in her hair. It's different now than when they first became lovers. The intimacy is different, more dangerous. It's nice. Nothing like he's ever had before.

She works her way down with tender kisses until she's at his cock. She presses one more to the side and then the tip before taking him into her mouth.

The sound of his own breathing fills his ears. The sensation of her around him clears his head of everything else.

After a brief internal debate, she decides just to make it a little tease. Because she needs him, needs to feel him close. She slowly climbs up his body and claims his lips as their bodies align.

He helps guide her over him as he tastes her.

"I love you." Her fingers caress his jaw and she guides him into her.

"Love you, too." He barely gets it out before his lips are on hers again.

She keeps her movements slow and easy. It's not about getting off, it's about Matt. About being filled and completed by the one person who shares her soul.

They use the entire bed to do it, rolling and changing positions as they feel the need.

It takes a long, long while for them to decide it's enough. And when they do, they seem to be in almost exactly the position they were in when they woke. It's perfect.

Matt gives her one more long kiss before getting out of bed. He needs to shower, and if he doesn't get up now, it'll be harder.

Hating it, though knowing it's necessary, Jess groans and rolls over. She'd offer to join in the shower but knows that won't get them on with their day, either.

His shower is quick but it does the job, washing that sex and sweat she had talked about before off. When he returns to the room, he already has on boxers, and his face is clean shaven.

"Ugh. Clean jaa. Worst part of the day." She rises to take her turn.

"Poor baby." He finds a suit to put on.

She makes a noise of agreement as she steps into the shower. Minutes later, she's toweling off and looking for something clean.

He is already in the kitchen making tea. A cup of freshly-made coffee is in his hand.

She takes a sip of his coffee before taking her tea. "You may want to work late tonight."

His cup sinks a little. "Oh?"

Her hand slips between his coat and shirt to rub his side. "I'm going to come back and work on the Hydra stuff after my client. You don't need to suffer through that again."

His arm cradles her waist. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go through that alone?"

"One of us needs to stay strong. Usually you." She leans her head against his, voice quiet.

"But not always me." He reminds her. "You don't have to tell me what you're reading, but I'd like to be here for you."

She gives him a tender kiss. "You're the worst."

"Hazard of the profession." His phone reminds him of his appointment. "I need to go."

"Have a good day. Catch you for lunch?"

"Sure." He kisses her one more time, downs his coffee, then heads out, grabbing his bag on the way.

She watches him as he heads down the stairs, she can't help himself. She amuses herself by her thoughts of how healthy he looks, how strong. He ought to be a prize fighter, not a man chained to books. Then again. Isn't he? Not as much as he used to be. Other than his occasional visits to Fogwell's gym, he hasn't gone out to fight. It hasn't been easy for him. Although he tries to hide it, she can tell when he starts getting the itch to get physical. He goes to Fogwell's and works it out.

All she really hopes is that when he does go back, it's for himself. Not her. But she shakes her head. She has work to do before meeting her client.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sam texts Jen when he arrives at the Avengers facility. 'Coffee and donuts? South picnic table.'

She has to rush out of a work out session, but he's completely worth it.

He smiles as soon as he sees her. "Looking good there, Walters." He holds out her coffee when she gets close enough.

"Not half as good as that looks." She accepts happily. "Don't you usually have a session with Pietro around now?"

"He had to cancel. Alice isn't feeling well." He opens the donut box and reveals half a dozen glazed, stuffed, and chocolate-covered donuts.

"I'd feel bad, but donuts."

"Donuts." He agrees and hands her a napkin. "Ladies first."

She takes a chocolate one. "Thank you. Alice needs to need her daddy more often."

He chuckles. "Or I could just move my training time with him."

"But there would still be that time." She points out.

"True. But it's not like we're together 24/7 anyway."

"No, probably for the best." Jen sighs. "We don't want to become that couple."

He makes a face like there's an awful smell. "God no."

"I used to quite enjoy being an individual, thank you."

"Used to?" He asks as he takes a lemon creme.

"I'm a bit too individual now." She grimaces, gesturing to herself.

"Ah. Well you were always very individual to me." He realizes that may have come out wrong. "I mean you were always special."

Jen laughs. "Thanks, I get it. I really do get meeting someone who's so different from everyone you've ever known that... yeah." 

"Yeah." They fall into a comfortable silence as they enjoy their donuts and coffee. "So what are your plans for today?" He finally asks.

"I, uh, I've kind of taken a page out of Jess Drew's book." She admits, a little embarrassed. "I'm meddling."

"Meddling with...?"

She leans in. "Carol has an unofficial fan club."

"And you're gong to...?"

"I'm helping the president to get it official status." Jen nods. 

Sam grins. "That's great. I'm sure you won't have any trouble."

"We're skypeing today so I can help her put together the petition."

It makes him happy to know she's showing herself to more people. "Nice."

She rubs the back of her neck. "Is it weird that I'm so nervous to talk to a high schooler?"

"No. High school means teenager. And teenagers are going through a lot. Hormones. Growth spurts. You're not a kid and not an adult." He shrugs.

"I guess. I mentioned it to Carol and she had no idea. But if you look at the forums, and stuff, it's crazy how much her few media appearances mean to these kids." She shakes her head.

"I think it's great. And I think you're going to do great. And everything's great."

She raises an eyebrow. "Great, huh?" 

"I may be over compensating." He finishes his donut and grabs another. "Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Not yet."

"I was thinking I could grab us some dinner and some pie, and we could watch a movie."

She smiles. "Sounds amazing."

"Great." He winks at her as he brings his coffee to his lips

She has to turn her face away, she can't get caught up watching that too long. "Yeah. Have something in mind?"

He considers. "Maybe Caribbean? Paired with Scarface or something neither of us had seen before."

"Sure." She pushes some hair behind her ear. "Anything you want."

"Key lime pie?"

"Always a favourite." That gets a smile.

He does love that smile. "7:30?" He suggests.

She shakes her head. "I'd prefer 7, if you can."

"I think I can manage that." He tries not to feel disappointed. An early start means an early end.

But her next comment cheers him. "Or 6:30, even, see if we can't sneak in a second movie."

He nods. "I'll see what I can do." Two movies! He does an internal happy dance.

"Great." She teases.

"Great." He clears his throat and looks up at the blue sky dotted with clouds. It's a beautiful day.

Her eyes follow his. "Been a while since you've gotten up there, huh? Good or bad?"

"I miss it. But I am training with Rogue today, so we will be up there." Sam says. He's looking forward to it.

"Have fun with that. But don't play too much, I'd hate for you to fall asleep on me." The last is a bit of a tease, since she used to sleep on him far too often (in her mind).

He pretends to be offended. "When have I ever fallen asleep on you?"

"There's always a first time."

"Always a first time." He slowly shakes his head.

"Hopefully, we'll get lots more." She leans in, but stops at the last second before the playful bop she was going to give. She's still not sure about the strength on those.

That lean makes him want so much more. "I should probably go."

"Okay." She frowns. See you later birdie.

"See you later, gorgeous." He kisses her cheek.

"See you later birdie "

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Hey, look, I really appreciate that you still came in despite the delay." The young man looks a bit out of place in his suit. And his curly blonde hair borders on wild. "We had some company stuff and then I was out of town for a few weeks. Did you want some tea, Sergeant Barnes?"

"Sure." It'll give his hands something to do. "Thank you."

The tea pot is in the office, kept on a special warmer. Danny pours two cups and sets one in front of Bucky. The billionaire then sits on the next couch, cross legged, revealing his lack of shoes. "Remind me why you called, it was personal, right? Not business? Pretty sure I didn't know you before, though."

"Nope. Not unless Hydra wanted me to kill you. Sorry. Bad joke. But it's kind of why I contacted you." He clears his throat. "I was born in 1917."

Danny twitches slightly at the comment, but quickly grabs the new train of thought. "Yeah, I looked you up before agreeing to this. That's quite a story, if Wikipedia is even half right. How awesome is Wikipedia?"

"Pretty awesome. But be careful. It isn't always right." Bucky warns. "But yeah, I wasn't exactly myself or awake for most of the years between 1943 and 2015. Like you I came back from the dead, legally speaking. I just thought you might want to talk to someone who's had some experience trying to acclimate to the new world." He sips his tea.

"Wow, uh. That's something." He runs a hand through the blond curls. "There's been a surprising amount of changes, yeah."

"Oh believe me, I know." He says gently. "Did they have the internet when you were last here?"

Danny nods. "But it wasn't nearly as, you know, big."

"Honestly, I have no real frame of reference." Bucky admits. "It's always been big to me. I went from having to wait for a letter to getting text messages."

"Texting is... Pretty new, I think. Technology really raced while I was away. And K'un-lun didn't have even electricity." He's trying low key, this time. Trying not to say anything but also being honest.

"Wow. So a huge culture shock. And you got that coming and going." Bucky realizes. "Damn."

Danny shrugs and quotes one of the many lessons he'd learned in K'un-lun. "'If you realize that all things change, there is nothing you will try to hold on to. If you are not afraid of dying, there is nothing you cannot achieve.'"

"It's not the dying I'm afraid of. I've done that already." Bucky says

"Wow. Guess I got off easy only almost dying." He moves easily to refill their tea.

"So what else was K'un-lun like?"

"Nothing else in my experience." Danny shrugs and tilts his head. "It was deep in the mountains, sheltered. There was a monastery supported by a small village. When you tried to leave, there was sheer cliff faces or blizzards. But it was good."

Bucky smiles. "Did the girls find you exotic?"

"Some had never seen blonde hair. It could be..." He chuckles. "Really?"

"Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have assumed you like girls." He shrugs with that disarming smile of his. "Either way, I'm sure you attracted a lot of attention."

Danny shakes his head with a smile. "Strangers always do. But it seems to have worked out for you. Married? Kids? Book deal? A friend of mine said I should watch out you're not just here from the Avengers to test me out. Or maybe ask for money."

"Pfft. We get our funding from merchandising now. And yeah, I got real lucky. But it was not an easy road." His eyes grow sad. "Had to go through more than one hell to get where I am. I just, I don't know, thought I'd offer a lending hand or at least an ear of someone who can relate. Kind of relate."

It sounds a little too close to a number of lies fed to him recently. "Like a friend? There's been a lot of people wanting to be that now."

He chuckles. "I bet. I don't want anything. Honest." He puts down his tea. "But if you need to pick my brain about my experience, then feel free. Just not literally. I've had enough people messing with my brain." He stands. "I won't take up any more of your time. It was nice to meet you." He offers his hand.

Danny also stands, blue eyes moving quickly as he tries to understand this strange man. "I think that'd be good. Not at work though." He takes Bucky's hand firmly.

"Understood. Your assistant has my number. Good luck, Danny."

"Yeah, but can I ask you one thing before you go?" He's remembered something Claire told him and thinks it might be a good honesty gauge. "You're friends with Jessica Drew, aren't you?"

"Yeah. She's best friends with my wife. How do you know Jess?" The question does have him more cautious than before though.

"She signed up to take self defense with a friend of mine. I just thought about it. She mentioned she thought it was weird for someone with connections like that to slum with us normals." It burns him to call Colleen's dojo a slum.

He shrugs. "Carol and I are a little overpowered for her. It wouldn't exactly be a fair fight." He adds. "Carol actually tried once. It didn't go well."

Danny thinks. "She's the one who can lift buses right?"

"Yep. She can beat me in a fight. And not to brag, but that's saying a lot." Bucky adds. "Hope Jess isn't giving your friend too much trouble. She can be a handful."

"Just started, from what I hear. But I'll give her a heads up." Danny smiles, sincerely. He'll take it slow but he likes this guy. "I'd love to see what you can do, sometime."

"Sure." He grins. "Maybe I can arrange for you to watch my wife beat me up."

Danny laughs. "I thought I could try out some of the Kung Fu I learned in k'un Lun, but that works."

"Whatever you prefer, pal."

"Alright. I'll call."

Bucky waits until he's outside the fancy office building before calling Carol. "Hey, doll, I'm on my way home. Need anything?"

"Hmmn. Just." There's a grunt as she's pounced by a daughter. "Just my husband. How'd it go?"

"Not bad. Kid did his homework." It's all he says for now.

She's not sure how to take that. "Well, he does know that Hogarth."

"True. I'll be home soon. Bye."

"Scary words." She hangs up then tackles Becky with tickles.

The little girl squeals happily. Lina decides to join them. By the time Bucky gets home, they are all tickled out. But they still try to tickle him. He retaliates with scruffy kisses.

Carol laughs. It's so good to see Bucky looking so happy.

He of course has a kiss for his wife, too. "Sorry I was cryptic on the phone. Rand asked if I knew Jess."

"Jess?" Her confusion is plain.

"His..." He does air quotes. "...friend runs a dojo. Jess went there for lessons. I told him she didn't learn from us because we might hurt her. Oh also you tried once, but it didn't work out."

Her lips bunch to one side. "She did mention she was taking a class to keep someone under surveillance."

"I figured. She must have an interest in Rand." He heads to the kitchen for some water.

"Well, he did sort of come back from the dead."

"You ever hear if a place called K'un-lun?" He leans against the wall.

"Nope." She pauses. "Other then Jess telling me about his file. I guess he told someone it was some kind of alternate dimension?"

He nods thoughtfully. "I should call Jess. Give her a heads up."

"I'll toss her a text. He give any sign that she's right to watch him?" She pulls out her phone.

"Not that I saw." He makes a face. "Although he did want to test his ninja skills on me. That seems kinda weird."

Her eyebrow goes up and she looks at him. "Maybe he didn't do quite enough homework."

"Oh I made it clear we're both super powered."

"Well, maybe he thought yours was just your sex appeal?" She teases gently.

He laughs. "Maybe. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether to be sorry for the guy or hate 'im."

Carol nods. "He probably felt the same. Imagine all the people who are suddenly his friends, or asking if he remembers them now that he's a billionaire over night?"

"He said as much. There's one thing I don't envy." He walks over and pulls her to him. "He doesn't have you."

"He doesn't have a lot of what you have." Her fingers move down his belly to tug at his waistband. 

"I'm a very lucky man." He agrees as he leans in to kiss her.

Said kiss is interrupted as Lina shrieks. Becky has accidentally pulled her hair while trying to reach past and now the two are fussing at each other. Carol sighs. 

The parents move to the girls, each picking one up and holding them close. "You okay, Lina bean?" Her father asks.

She looks at him tearily, but nods.

Carol shakes her head as she bounces Becky. "You need to be careful, Bex. Your sister has feelings, too."

"Hey, girls, why don't we count." Bucky suggests in a too cheery tone. He holds up fingers. "One. Two. Three." He says each word slowly as the girls do their best to say it with him.

"Good job." Carol congratulates them as they get to five. (More or less.) "You've been practicing, haven't you?"

"Yes." Becky says proudly.

"We're gonna work on colors next." Bucky tells them.

"My good, smart girls." Carol kisses both their heads.

Lina is feeling better. They even get a teary smile from her.

And she gets a gentle tap on the chin from mommy. "Did daddy tell you yet uncle Steve and aunt Loki are staying the night tomorrow? Do you think we should do something special for them?"

Her eyes grow big, and she nods. Aunt Loki always brings animals to play with. It's super exciting.

"Did you girls make something for uncle Steve's birthday?" Carol continues. "Did daddy?"

"Not yet." He admits.

She nods. "Haven't even had a chance to use his present for you, yet. But I'm sure we'll think of something nice."

"It'd be best to go off season." He reasons. "I'm not sure what to get him."

"What did you used to get him?" 

"Bubble gum. Baseball cards. Notebooks. Comics." He didn't exactly have a lot of money.

Carol smirks. "Bet you could make him cry with something like that."

"Is that the objective?" He teases.

"Well, no." She chuckles. "But it would be nice, sentimental. A reminder that you're both still you through it all."

He leans over and kisses her cheek. "You're the best."

"I keep telling you."

"And I believe you every time."

She smiles warmly. "Good. I'm tired of Jess and her skepticism."

"She's a fool to doubt you."

"Yeah, she's a fool in a lot of ways. Kind of why I love her, you know?" Carol giggles. 

"She makes you look even better?"

She shakes her head. "No, because she's adorable like that."

"You're adorable in other ways." He tells her.

"But I don't talk to me."

"Mama, hungy." Lina says.

Carol looks at her daughter with feigned surprise. "Hungry? Is it time for supper already? What do we want to help daddy make? Pizzas? Chicken fingers?"

"Fingehs." She wriggles hers.

"Okay, daddy, show us how to do it."

Bucky stands up. "Everybody to the kitchen."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve looks over everything in the back of their borrowed SUV again, probably the sixth time, absolutely convinced he's forgotten something Sarah needs.

"If we've forgotten something, I can always pop back and get it." Loki reminds him.

"But you really shouldn't have to."

"Yes, starlight." She kisses his cheek. "We should go."

He nods. Normally they try to put more planning into going away for his birthday, but Steve's been trying to let go of that a bit. To be less the control freak, as office Sarah sometimes teases him. He's not thrilled with the idea.

"So is it safe to put Sarah in the car now?" She asks.

Steve sighs. "Yes. Sorry." He rubs the back of his neck.

Loki places a hand on his arm and smiles at him. "Steve, I adore you, and I'm certain everything will work out." Then she kisses his cheek and goes in to get Sarah. She can be heard calling to their daughter. "Ready to go, starfish?"

Of course Sarah is just sitting, happily playing with her toys. She coos when she hears her mom and immediately lifts her arms to be carried.

Smiling warmly, she lifts the girl up and grabs a couple of the toys. "Let's see if we can convince daddy to go. JARVIS, lock up the house tight. I want no visitors other than Sam and his guests inside while we're gone."

"Of course, Madame. Have a pleasant journey."

"Thank you." Loki heads outside. "A kiss from daddy before going inside the car?"

Steve had originally objected to spreading JARVIS's access to their home, but Loki only had to mention Sarah to win that argument. Now, as he leans in to give that kiss, he's sure Loki was right. As usual. "Don't worry, sweet pea. We'll stop any time you need."

Sarah gets buckled into her seat. Loki waves and blows a kiss at the cats staring at them through the window. Then she also gets in the car. Leaving the cats is always the hardest part.

Steve glances at her as he takes his seat. "We'll be at our cabin in three days, you can teleport them then, if you like." They could make it in one day, but decided breaking it up with nights in New York and Niagara would be easier on Sarah.

She nods. "I love you."

"You too." He kisses her temple then they head out.

Sarah has taken the trip to New York before, so Loki isn't worried. But she is relieved when the baby falls asleep once they get on the freeway.

Steve glances in the rearview mirror. "She's so good. No clue where she got that."

"I'm sure that'll change once she becomes a teenager."

"Is that when all the rule breaker genes kick in?" Steve smiles. "I'll have to ask Buck if I waited that long.”

"That's when mine did. I have a feeling you've always been rebellious." Loki looks out the window. She's been much better at not checking her phone since Sarah came into their lives.

"What can I say? I was born to love chaos." He rubs her knee.

"Something for which I am extremely grateful."

He smiles. "Me too."

"Music?" She asks.

"I was worried it might wake Sarah." Steve admits.

"Such a doting father." Loki pats his leg. "Whatever shall I do to prevent myself from getting bored?" There is a definite suggestive tone to her voice.

He gives her a look. "Nothing that might crash the car and kill her."

"You're no fun." She doesn't mean it though. In the end, she pulls out her phone.

"Well, you have no idea how much power you have over me."

"I promise only to abuse it in non-life threatening situations."

Steve chuckles. "So at Buck's?"

She looks up. "Is that non-life threatening?"

"As long as we don't piss off the Mrs."

"I make no promises." She returns her focus to the screen.

Steve has to chuckle. "Trouble."

"With a capital T. I've let Carol know we finally left."

"There's no t in Loki."

Her brow furrows. "The T is in trouble."

"And in teasing." Steve points out.

"And in Steve. A huge T in Steve." She looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"But no D, and that's sad."

She grins. "My theory is they took the D out of Rogers and put it where it's most useful." Her eyebrows wiggle.

Steve chuckles. "Oh really?"

"Really and truly."

"Well, you _are_ ancient and wise, so I'll believe you." Steve winks.

"You forgot beautiful."

"I really thought that was self evident." He looks over. "You know, like calling grass green."

"Nice save, Captain."

He grins. "It's what I do."

Loki smiles at him. "I hope we're staying in tonight. Although I wouldn't mind going to that hamburger place in Brooklyn."

"Maybe we can pick it up, with the girls." He gazes at her lovingly. "I never mind a movie staying in and cuddling. Even with Bucky."

"Mmm. I'll check with Carol when we get a little closer." She studies him a moment. "It must be difficult being so far away from him."

"Not as tough as when he was dead." Steve points out quietly. Then he reaches over to take her hand. He doesn't bother to point out she helps him a lot, too.

"No. But for most of your life he was there with you." Her mind turns to Thor again. She takes a breath and refocuses her mind to her husband. "Just know if you ever want a boys day, it's fine with me."

He smiles softly. "Thank you, love."

"Oh, Sofia wanted me to wish you a happy birthday. She and Thomas are going on that cruise to the Bahamas after all." 

"That's great for them." He gives her a grin. "Should we go on a cruise?"

"Only if you want to." Cruises hold no particular interest for her, but it isn't something she'd refuse to do.

"I prefer the privacy of our cabin. But it wouldn't be a bad way to see more of the world." He shrugs.

"It'd be a way to see the ocean. We could always fly to the destinations." She does make one exception. "I do concede it would be a nice way to visit Alaska."

"5th wedding anniversary?" Steve suggests.

She nods. "Are we bringing the children with us?"

"Mmn. We could. But it might be nice for them to spend a week with their cousins."

"I suppose we could offer to do the same for their parents."

Steve grins. "Oh, I guess."

Her eyebrows rise. "Are you making fun of me, Rogers?"

"Nope. I'm plotting how to get out of babysitting by getting Pietro and Buck to watch each other's kids."

She laughs. "You are a devious creature in an angelic wrapping."

"I do my best." He winks.

She runs her hand through his hair. "I don't think you know how to do anything else."

Steve sighs, looking at her. "Don't I wish."

She blows him a kiss.

"Nice try."

"I have no idea what you mean." Loki gently tugs on a lock of his hair.

"Only real kisses fix problems." He explains jokingly.

She sighs. "Then alas I cannot make things better as a kiss from me might cause you to have an accident."

"Tragic." He shakes his head.

"Shakespeare only wished he had such a story to tell." Loki leans back and puts her bare feet on the dashboard.

Steve chuckles. "He never had a muse like mine."

"Oh for a muse of mischief." She grins.

"Yes, that beautiful stormy night." He grins back.

"Watch yourself. I may decide to give you that proper kiss after all."

Steve laughs. "When we have our pee stop."

She gives him a sloppy salute.

"Assuming you last that long."

"If I can't, I'll create a clone of you to make out with."

Steve laughs. "Dangerous."

Loki does manage to wait until they stop for gas and to go to the bathroom. But as soon as Steve turns the car off, she pulls him into a kiss. "Mmm. Finally."

"That was close." He teases with a stroke of her cheek.

"You've no idea." She kisses him again before opening the door.

He sighs happily. "I'll miss you."

"We'll make it quick. Do you want anything?"

"Something to nibble on?" He gets out to get gas.

"Salty, sweet, or both?" She walks to the back to get Sarah.

"Well, you're already enough sweet for me."

"Salty it is." She picks up Sarah and takes her and the diaper bag inside.

He chuckles and focuses on refueling. Then he cleans the windows.

Loki returns with a changed Sarah, a small pouch of peanuts, and a candy bar. "We're back."

"And just look who's so happy?" Steve moves to give his daughter a kiss.

Sarah smiles and makes a sound of recognition.

"Ready to keep going?"

She waves her arms.

"That's my girl." He takes her to strap her back in.

She holds him tight until he puts her in her car seat. Then she makes a huffing sound as she reaches for her stuffed animal.

Steve strokes her head. "Good girl."

Loki turns in the front seat to look at them. "You best go pee before we head off, starlight."

"Yeah. Right back." He steals a kiss and runs in.

She does her best to help keep her daughter occupied as they wait. But she can't help but notice a car with a bumper sticker that reads 'NO MUTANTS IN MY AMERICA'. She presses her lips together and thinks for a moment. The letters change to 'I AM RULED BY FEAR'. She was going to make it 'I AM A SCARED ASSHOLE', but thought that might be a little much.

Steve returns with a wide smile, none the wiser. "We good?"

Her smile is sweet when she answers. "We are perfect and ready to go."

"What did you do?" He chuckles.

"What makes you think I did something?" Her eyes are wide and innocent.

"I was gone more than a minute."

"Ha ha." She leans back. "All I did was correct someone's bumper sticker."

"Un-huh." He grins. "Maybe you'll find a few more on the way."

"Maybe."

He gives her a wink. "Or you could just give people random ones."

"Part of being a Trickster is to teach people lessons. I do not use it randomly." She informs him.

"But you could be sending messages to others." Steve argues.

"True." She concedes.

He nods. "Encourage health care and immunization."

She chuckles. "Yes, dear."

"It's important. For Sarah." He half teases.

"I know, starlight." She pats his leg.

He smiles. "I can only protect her so much."

"You do an excellent job."

"I don't do it by myself." He reminds her. "I have someone special helping me."

"Suck up." She opens his peanuts and hands them over.

"Thank you. And you know how essential Sam's been." He teases.

She groans and returns her feet to the dashboard. "You're terrible."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She unwraps her candy bar and takes a bite.

"You're gorgeous." He adds as he returns his focus to driving.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Steve smiles. "Thanks, love."

Loki picks up her phone when they are near NYC and calls Carol. "Hello. We are near but wanted to know if you'd like us to pick up dinner."

Carol is about to say no, but changes her mind. "Yeah, whatever the birthday boy wants."

"We were thinking burgers from Brooklyn."

"Sounds amazing."

Loki gets their order before saying goodbye and ending the call. "My mouth is already watering."

Steve laughs. "And I'm fully dressed."

She chuckles. "As tempting as you are, there are other things I desire. Sometimes."

"Really?" He acts surprised.

"Strange but true."

"Maybe it's just gas?" He teases. "Or did you hit your head?"

"I'm about to hit something." She teases back.

Steve grins. "I'm too pretty."

She pretends to gag.

"That's what you're always telling me."

"It's different when I say it."

"Because you mean it?" Steve tilts his head.

"Partly." She replies.

"What's the rest?"

"Because it doesn't sound like you when you say it." It's a sincere answer.

"Yeah, that's why I could only say it as a joke." Steve agrees.

Loki takes a deep breath as she gazes out the window.

He moves a hand to her knee. "I don't need to be pretty. That's why I have you."

"You may not need to be, but you are." She assures him.

"Only because God didn't want me to look quite so awkward when I stand next to you." He assures in turn.

"I suppose that's true."

"Know what else is true?" Steve smiles.

Loki smiles and begins to sing. "Fish gotta swim. Birds gotta fly. I gotta love one man till I die. Can't help loving that man of mine." Sarah tries to sing, too.

The two together make him laugh. "Yes, exactly."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Well, that's the only way it could be." Steve shrugs.

"Ready, Sarah?" She continues her song. "Tell me he's lazy. Tell me he's slow. Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know. Can't help lovin' that man of mine."

Steve cheers, tapping one hand against the wheel. "I'll have to give you my performance tonight."

His cheer makes Sarah laugh.

He glances at her in the mirror. "What's so funny, Sar?"

"You, daddy." Loki answers for her.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Well we do."

Steve shakes his head. "Ganging up on me already."

"At least until we can even the odds."

"I like that idea." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She laughs. "I thought you might."

"Definitely." Steve grins. "We should start practicing so we're ready when the time comes."

"You're having the next one, yes?" She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

He nods. "Please."

She reminds him that he will have to wait another month. "But then we can do lots of practicing."

"Mmn. I'm excited." He chuckles.

"I can only imagine."

Steve laughs. "Is that so? Not interested?"

"Oh I'm more than interested." She assures him.

"Would you go so far as to say excited?"

"Ooh. That is awfully far." She teases. "But yes. Excited would be accurate."

He shakes his head with a small smile. "You're funny, Mrs Rogers."

"Thank you."

"And devastatingly sexy."

"You're too kind."

"Oh." He jokes. "Should I stop?"

 

"Never. Not even when I'm dead and decomposing."

"Promises, promises." He smiles warmly.

She looks over at him. "Is that you promising me?"

"Well, I do. But it was actually me trying to make fun of your sombre turn." He shrugs. "Because you know I'm not going to be here much less nice. I'm gonna be snuggled in next to you for that dirt nap."

She pats his arm. "Don't you know by now I have a morbid sense of humor. Besides, I expect you to still be complimenting me wherever we end up."

"What does that has to do with being nice?" He laughs.

Before she can answer, Sarah decides to start singing again. There are no words, just a tune that sounds as melancholy as a lullaby.

"Aww." Steve sighs with a slight pout. "So mama's girl."

"Really? It reminds me of some of the songs you sing to her." Loki says as their daughter continues to sing.

"I guess the Irish stuff can get a little sombre."

"A little?" There's a chuckle in her voice.

He sticks out his tongue.

She reaches out, pretending to try to catch it.

Steve chuckles. "You get cuter every day, you know."

She smiles. "I'm getting hungry."

"We're almost there. Cutie."

Loki rolls her eyes.

Grabbing dinner is a quick stop and before long, they're hugging their friends hello and letting the little girls get reacquainted.

"That smells so good." Bucky says.

"I know. Loki has great perfume." Steve winks.

Carol groans. "Let's just get these ladies settled at the table."

"Agreed." Loki picks up Sarah and takes her to the table.

The three girls end up being separated between parents - mostly from fear of food fights - and the twins are thrilled at the French fries they're given. Carol chuckles. "You love your food, huh?"

Lina nods as she stuffs a fry into her mouth.

"Please chew." Her mother reminds her.

Steve laughs. "It's okay, Bucky doesn't and he's fine."

Bucky looks up as he's shoving 3 fries into his mouth. "Hmm?"

Steve simply holds out a hand, as if saying it proves his point.

Bucky slowly chews. As this makes him look a lot like a cow, everyone starts snickering.

"Good job, sarge." Carol pats his shoulder.

"Thanks." He washes it down with some chocolate shake.

Steve shakes his head. "Not everyone is lucky enough to marry royalty."

"Not everyone would consider that lucky." Loki notes.

"Not everyone is married to you."

"Gross." Carol teases as she reaches for the ketchup.

"Very." Loki agrees with a smile. But then she sucks on the straw of her own shake while she gives Steve a look.

His lips are tight and he gives a slight shake of his head. He can't hide the pink coming to his cheeks, though.

She winks at him. Then she turns to Carol. "I can't believe how big the girls have gotten."

"Oh, wait until you see their latest tricks."

"Oh? I can't wait."


	272. Is this acceptable behavior at home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets to spend some time with Alice until Jess brings a friend home. Loki tries to give Steve the perfect birthday. Jess helps her boys through the fireworks. Bucky and Carol have a sleepy moment. Wanda and Vision share the stars. Steve doesn't want to leave the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow we skipped over any Hydra plot in this chapter, so it's safe!
> 
> Lacy seconds: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/2et48j-l.jpg

Despite it being a weekend with her daughter, mere hours after getting her, Jess has run out for her self defense class. And now, Matt is left with the curious toddler. She's crawled across the floor and used his pant leg to stand, her little hands pat excitedly on his knee. "Maaa!"

He bends down and pats her head. "Hello, Alice." He takes her little hands. "Should we go see what Mae is doing?"

"Aaa!" She squeals happily as she tries to hold his big hands.

He gently guides her as she takes wobbly stops to him. He takes one step back for every four of hers. "Just watch his tongue. He loves to give kisses."

But she just finds it hilarious. She does need to be reminded to be gentle, though. Her first instinct is to just slap her hands against Mae's side.

Matt guides her hands, showing her how to touch him nicely. "He doesn't like being hit any more than you do."

"Hip?" She looks up at Matt.

"Hit." He enunciates the T as he lightly slaps his own hand.

"Oh." She takes his hand and brings it to her mouth to kiss. "Good."

He can't help but smile. "What else can you say? Do you know your numbers yet? One."

She furrows her brow and tries to repeat. "Was?"

"One." He holds up a finger.

"Nnnnnno." She grabs his finger.

"No? We don't like one?" He can't help but wonder why she had that reaction.

"Nnn." She repeats. Then. "Maa!" She tries to eat his finger.

"Hey." He says with a chuckle. "I don't think you're supposed to do that."

"Gueyguey." She says around his finger. Then she loses her balance and topples to her hands and knees. But it doesn't seem to bother her, she just sets off crawling.

Matt sighs and follows after he.

That's when his phone rings, Jess getting out of class.

"We'll be here waiting."

"Any requests for dinner?" She asks before quickly adding, "Claire's joining us."

The last part is surprise enough to delay his response. "Uh no. Whatever you two want."

"Pizza and beer. Home in twenty. Maybe put Mae in his box?" The last sentence is actually a code they developed, to let the other know their guest is of uncertain intent.

"You got it."

Alice has made it to the patio door, using the glass to stand. She slaps it with her little hands and laughs madly each time.

"Are you being silly?" He asks.

She laughs more. "Wum."

"Is this acceptable behavior at home?" His voice is soft, and a smile plays on his lips. He takes her hand and tries to lead her away. "How about we find something with less reverb for you to hit."

She falls to her bum. This time, she decides to make a fuss in hopes of being lifted.

He falls quickly into her trap. After picking her up, he gets Mae into the crate.

"Maa. Maaamama." She chatters happily, patting his chest.

"Mat. Or Matthew." He tells her.

"Maaaa. Omashu."

"Very good. Mashu works until you get your T's." He grabs a dog treat and uses it to lead Mae to his crate.

She leans in to kiss his cheek. "Ma!"

He kisses her cheek back. "Mwa."

The door opens, bring the smell of pizza and sound of light conversation. "Jaa, we're in."

"Who's that?" Matt asks Alice. He carries her to the two women.

Claire raises a hand, feeling a bit awkward. "Matt. And this is?"

Jess sets the pizza and beer on the counter and grabs plates for everyone.

"This is Alice. Jess's daughter. She usually lives with her father." He turns to the girl in his arms. "Alice, this is Nurse Claire. She has lessons with mama."

Alice stares at the woman then hides her face in Matt's shoulder.

"She's a little shy at first."

"Cute. Guess that means I've saved the life of everyone in this room." Claire offers a finger.

"Guess it does." He replies as Alice peeks at the strange woman.

Jess walks over to give each a plate, and take Alice back so Matt can eat. "In fairness, I think we can all say that about each other."

"Thanks, noodle." He sits. "So how are the classes going? Think you can beat me up yet?"

"Neither of you need to fake for me. I've figured this much out." Claire points out, sitting near Matt. "What I haven't figured out is why you have your girlfriend spying on Danny. He's been through enough already."

He smiles. "What makes you think it was my idea?"

"Or that I'm even spying?" Jess adds, offering Alice some pizza crust. "I do need to keep my normal cover, and don't have the privilege of being blind."

Claire seems a bit dubious. "Rather convenient timing."

Jess shrugs.

"Besides, if we wanted to spy on Danny Rand, it'd make more sense to get Jess a job at Rand Enterprises." Matt points out.

"Or use Jeri."

"Lots of options." He raises the pizza to his lips. "Question is, why are _you_ involving yourself in Danny Rand?"

Claire shakes her head. "He walked in during my class with a table and candles and really good fancy food. Then Colleen didn't want to be alone with him."

"And now you're a threesome?"

"Ew. No. He's a friend." She chuckles. "Jesus, Matt."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with him." Jess smiles.

He swallows the pizza in his mouth. "Just checking. You never know what people are into."

Jess rolls her eyes. "And he's not asking, if that's what you think."

"Nope." Claire quickly chomps down on her slice.

Matt decides to change the subject. "Are you nursing again, Claire?"

She swallows. "Not really, not officially. More just first aid here and there for friends. I'm taking some time to think about things."

"I can understand that." Matt says. "How is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Also coming to terms with things. I think he'll be back soon." Claire nods.

"Well if you'd like me to review his case, I'd be happy to. It's the least I can do."

"And China?" Jess asks, wiping Alice's face. "That was a pretty sudden trip, yeah?"

Claire doesn't get a chance to answer Matt, she furrows her brow and looks up at Jess. "I thought you weren't spying on Danny."

Matt tries to smooth things over. "Jess has a habit of keeping tabs on my friends. She knows I worry about them, what with Fisk and everything."

"It's true. I tagged your passport months ago. Matt said I wasn't allowed to put bugs in your flat, though." Jess teases.

Claire's eyebrows go up. "Right."

Matt wipes his mouth. "Between Fisk and the Hand... I gave up being Daredevil. I didn't give up worrying."

"Well, I'm glad to know you won't be ending up in anymore dumpsters."

"That is the plan." He assures her. "I know you have enough to worry about without having to worry about me."

She gives him a look. "I've met your girlfriend."

"She's jealous." Jess teases.

He smiles. "Well you are pretty great." He tilts his head toward Claire. "So what is China like? Did you visit the Great Wall?"

"No, just the village Danny was found in. He brought Colleen and me to get his stuff."

Jess doesn't need Matt's skills to note the lie.

"Guess he doesn't trust movers." Matt jokes. "The plane ride must have been... difficult."

"Little awkward. They were finally figuring out they really were a couple." She smiles at that thought.  
Jess remembers Matt's first awkward admission. It gives her a small smile as well.

"I actually meant because of him losing his parents while flying to China. I imagine it would have been traumatic." Because of course Matt focuses on the pain. "Guess you were able to give him some good drugs."

"It's called moral support, Matt." Claire points out.

"He must be very well adjusted." It doesn't sound like he believes it. "But it must have been nice having someone who speaks Chinese with you. I know it was very helpful when we went to Thailand."

"It would be better if he listened in English." Claire leans forward. "He's almost as bad as you."

Jess sets Alice on the floor with her toys. She immediately reclaims her bunny, seeming unable to believe they'd been apart a whole matter of minutes. "Sounds dead sexy."

"It can be an issue." Claire argues.

Matt chuckles. "Something tells me you were able to get him to listen."

She sighs. "Not always. I still can't believe you've quit, by the way. With your stubbornness." It's partly to get away from the topic of Danny.

"Well you aren't my nurse anymore. And after being treated by real doctors..." He decides not to let her get away with it. "So what was the village like?"

"Small. What real doctors?" She turns it right back to him.

"The kind who go to medical school. How small? Is it true there was no electricity?"

"Yes. Why did you go to doctors? Is it why you're not out anymore? Someone gave you away?"  
Jess can't help but snort. She kisses her daughter's head while murmuring. "See, your step da made the right choice to wait for us."

Matt takes a breath. "Fisk decided the lawyer who helped put him away had to go. He sent a woman, and it caught me off guard." His head tilts. "I just realized between me, the boyfriend in jail, and Danny Rand, you're attracted to dangerous men."

"And women, don't forget team Jess." Jess teases.

Claire tilts her head back and laughs. "I seem to be a magnet for them. My mom says it might be my calling."

Matt smiles at the admission that Danny is dangerous. "She might be right."

But Jess isn't sure if that implies powers, Hand, his money or otherwise. She lifts Alice and moves to sit on Matt's other side. "I'm glad you're trying to accept it as part of your life. I know that it can be scary to accept those with... alternative lifestyles. Especially when you don't understand. It takes a lot to still stand with them."

"Thanks?" Claire almost can't believe this is coming from the the same woman who once accosted her in public for her treatment of Matt.

Matt turns to Jess. "Alice and I have agreed that she can call me Mashu until her T's are more pronounceable."

"Did you? And here I thought I might teach her to call you jaa."

"Da?" Alice repeats.

He shrugs. "You can try. Oh her new favorite thing is to slap her hands on the balcony door."

"And my knee, and her cradle, and her papa, and everything else." Jess points out.

"You know? This is weird." Claire points between the two of them.

"What's weird?" Matt asks.

"You, like this." She tries to explain. "I remember a man unwilling to even visit his closest friend because he thought it would destroy him or something."

"Guess I've changed. Then again, so have you." He makes a face. "A quick trip to China to help Rand get his stuff? How did you even get visas so fast?"

She shrugs. "Danny took care of that."

"Aka they didn't." Jess fills in. "You sign up with the Hand, Claire? Figured it'd keep you safe?"

"No. God no. Exact opposite. Is that why you invited me over?" She sounds angry, insulted.

"No." Matt assures her. "We invited you because we're worried. I'm worried." He amends figuring Claire might not believe Jess cares that much. "The Rand Corporation has done some shady dealings. They've purchased most of the docks with no apparent reason. At minimum they're involved in illicit drugs."

She's still tense, but her anger seems redirected. "So you're investigating the same things Danny was? It's fine, he's got the company sorted out. You should stay out of it. You don't do that anymore."

"Does he have it sorted? His position there seemed largely symbolic."

"But he still has it because of what he did to discover the gang activity. His partner, co-owner, whatever is still routing out the last of it but Danny found it. Because he was new, outside eyes." It's half truth, but she hopes it's enough as she realizes she's probably said too much to these two already. It occurs to her that they're very dangerous, even if they do seem to be on the good side.

Matt listens to her heartbeat. He knows she's not being completely honest, but he can also tell that she believes in Danny. "Okay."

Jess would press but Matt seems satisfied. "Forgive me for following you. I wanted to be sure you were safe and, in turn, that Matt was. You wouldn't be the first person I know to be coerced to attempt to protect themselves or their families."

"Me? It was me you were actually following? I might be flattered."

Matt furrows his brow. "Pretty sure I mentioned that Jess likes to keep an eye on my friends. I'm not friends with Danny Rand."

"Yeah, but I thought you were lying."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of course you did." He sounds disappointed.

"Hey, you admitted to thinking I might be part of the Hand." She points out.

"I never believed that. Not after what they did at the hospital."

Jess pats Matt's leg. "Yeah, don't accuse him of my crimes. Like I said, I wanted to be sure. I know what groups like that are capable of."

Claire nods slowly. "So we're good, then?"

"We're good." Matt replies.

"I'm still coming to classes, though." Jess adds. "Mostly for the workout, and maybe a little because you're chill."

"Chill?" Claire laughs. "Oh man. I don't think that's what you meant to say."

"She means the adjective not the verb?" Matt offers.

Claire nods. "Which is why I generally disagree. It suggests at least some level of calmness I don't possess."

"Jess has a unique perspective."

"He means I'm fucked up." She offers cheerfully.

Claire tilts her head, raising her hands in surrender. "Explains a lot."

"I'm sure." Matt says. "How is your mother?"

"Good. Safe. Thanks for asking."

As she speaks, Alice starts fussing and struggling until Jess lets her go so she can crawl onto Matt. "Maa! Da!" She hits him with her bunny.

"For me? Thank you."

Alice settles into his lap and waves shyly at Claire.

"Guess she's finally okay with you, too." Jess chuckles.

Claire waves back. "She's sweet. I'm glad you decided to get together after her."

Matt smiles as he makes the bunny hop. "Me, too. We even have a dog now."

"Ooh. Scary. Sounds like a responsible adult life." Claire teases. "Always knew you liked pain."

Jess snorts. "Yeah, don't worry, I give him lots."

"But only the good kind." Matt says.

"You should hear how he moans and groans every night." Jess adds, teasing him.

Claire shakes her head. "Good for him. Never mention that again."

Jess laughs. Alice joins, though she's not sure why.

A blush comes into Matt's cheeks. "So China." It's said as though trying to change the subject.

Taking pity, Claire squeezes his shoulder. "Short trip. Just to help Danny. Barely saw more than the rental car."

"All that way and only the rental car? That's sad." Matt tells her he hopes the guy at least gave her a nice dinner and a souvenir.

"More than you've ever given me." But it's light, teasing.

"Saving your life doesn't count?"

"Pretty sure we're even on that."

Alice's head tips forward as she dozes off. She wakes again as it hits Matt's chest and she calls out. "Papa!" She starts to cry.

"Here, I'll take her. It's just about bed time." Jess offers quickly.

"Papa will be here in a few days." Matt tells her as he hands her over. "But here's mama."

"Da." She complains to Matt as Jess starts to comfort her. Soon she's snuggling in as Jess takes her to her room with a nod to Claire.

Claire smiles at Matt and lowers her voice. "That kid adores you, huh?"

He shrugs. "I'm a tolerable substitute while her father is away."

She nudges him. "You're more than tolerable. She'd do well to learn from you. Except for the ending in dumpsters. Don't teach her that."

"I'll try not to." He nudges her back. "So tell me about this boyfriend of yours. What's his name?"

"What, your spy lady didn't tell you already?"

"I want to hear about him from you, listen to how your voice changes and your heart speeds up." He teases.

"You get your jollies out of your own girl." She playfully punches him. "He's a good guy, though. Tough but moral. Has a bit of a past, but he owns up to his mistakes. That's what he's doing now."

He rubs his arm. "And he makes you happy?"

She smiles. "It's a little early for that, yet. But he's a good friend and we're exploring."

"I'm glad. You deserve some happiness, Claire."

"You don't deserve happiness, Matt. You have to look for it, let it in." She shakes her head. "Probably why you've had so much trouble with it."

"Probably. What's your excuse?" He asks it with little tilt of his head.

"I've been happy, mostly. Except when assholes like you fall in my lap."

"Sorry about that." A naughty smile appears. "But I'll always cherish being your first."

She chuckles. "Don't you wish. Just don't get me in trouble. She seems like the jealous type."

"I wouldn't think of it." He assures her.

"Good. You need to take care of her. She really seems to bring out your best you. Like you're showing off or something." Claire smiles.

"That must be it. You know I love to show off." He deadpans.

She disagrees. "I've seen you in action. That's some pretty fancy shit you do."

"Yeah well I'm not like that anymore." It's hard to tell if he's glad or if he misses it.

She glances to Alice's room before her next question. "Does that scare you she'll leave? That it was him she wanted, not you?"

"No." He listens to make sure Jess isn't coming before he speaks. "I've always been more afraid that I'll leave, that I won't be able to handle this. Like you said, I seem to seek out pain."

"Look, you never talk a lot about your past but I get that you lost your first family pretty young. Maybe this is God giving you a second chance. Maybe you keep looking for pain because you haven't found the right one. Maybe what you need is that pain of knowing there are people in this world that need you and only you?" She offers.

He's quiet for a moment. "Maybe."

"I'll leave you to think on that." She grips his knee as she rises. "I'll call you for breakfast sometime, okay?"

"You don't want to wait until Jess returns?" He rises with her.

Claire smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'll see her soon enough. Tell her I said bye."

"I will. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks for having me." She gives his hand an extra squeeze as she leaves.

Matt frees Mae first. Then he cleans up the plates and puts the leftover pizza in the fridge while he waits for Jess to come back out.

When she finally does, she's stretching and yawns loudly. "Sorry. She kept waking each time I set her down."

"It's fine." He hands her a glass of wine. "Claire left. She said to say bye."

She takes the wine gently. "I'm glad she's clean. It would've broken my heart otherwise."

"Mine, too." He kisses her head as Mae tries to get her attention.

"Oh, pup." She hands back the wine as she kneels. "What is it?"

"I think he's happy to see you and to be out of the crate."

She chuckles. "Fair. Sorry baby." She gives him a good rub and kisses his head.

"My turn." Matt says.

She looks up and rises, sliding her hands up his sides. "Your rub and kiss to the head."

He closes his eyes in anticipation of that kiss. "Thank you."

It lands gently on his forehead.

"Love you, noodle."

"Love you, too, jaa." Her arms rest around his shoulders. "Think I might skip my evening walk tonight. I've something urgent to do."

"Anything I can help with?" He offers, his hands resting on her hips.

"Nope. I'm the only one who can kiss you breathless."

He smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Well that does sound urgent."

"I definitely thought so." She tugs him closer, claiming his lips.

He tastes her fully as his body presses against hers. It isn't long until her objective is achieved, and he has to pull away to take a breath.

She'd giggle, but she hasn't got the breath either. Their foreheads press together. Her eyes stay closed as she breathes him in.

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

Her fingers play along the skin of his neck as her eyes stay on his face. Part of her wonders how she could ever have even imagined she'd been in love before. It was never like this. They never completed her the way he does.

He lays her on the bed and climbs on top of her. He kisses her as his fingers trace the contours of her body.

"What would you like, Mr Murdock?" Her voice is soft as she touches his face, his neck.

"You." He takes her hand and gently sucks on the inside of her wrist.

She gasps. "You have me. Always."

Matt moves to her stomach. He lifts her shirt, kissing the skin he exposes.

Her fingers comb through his hair. Her hips rise, lifting her stomach to him. Every touch brings out another small noise of appreciation.

Eventually her shirt comes off. His fingers find the top button of his own. "Slow or fast?" He smiles at the scent of her arousal. "Or would you prefer to do it yourself."

"Do it for me. Tease me." Her voice is low, silky. "Make me hungry enough to tackle you."

His fingers move slowly. And every time a button is unfastened he pulls the fabric apart to give her a glimpse of the skin beneath. Then his fingers slide down to the next button, and it all starts again. Unfasten. Expose. Slide down. Unfasten. Expose. Slide down. All the while he licks his lips, keeps them a hair's breath apart, gives the slightest little snarl.

He's much too good at it. Before the last button, her hands are under the shirt, pushing it off of him as she rolls them over.

He laughs, showing his teeth as he does. "Mission accomplished?"

"You." She opens his belt, pulling it off in one tug. "Are a very sexy man."

"Well I do my best." His hand cups her cheek. "Gotta keep up with you." His thumb glides over her lips before his hand glide down to her breast.

She licks her lips in anticipation. Her hands are working his pants off.

He's hard from her touch, her scent. "You're intoxicating."

"Well, yes." She smirks. With his pants off, she rises to remove her own. But she waits, letting anticipation build, lightly stroking her nipple as her eyes wander his body.

His hand rubs his chest. "I want to touch you."

"Tell me something I don't know." She leans in, touching only his lips with hers.

He swallows. "Sam broke up with her girlfriend. But you probably know that, too."

"Yes, I was speaking with her earlier." Her hand slides over his throat. "But she deserves someone who treats her better."

"Agreed. Squeeze."

She applies light pressure. "Jaa, say when."

He waits until the pressure it just beyond uncomfortable. "When."

She keeps it there as she finally straddles his hips. "That means you're going to take me like you mean it, right?" She purrs to him, nose against his cheek.

He grabs her ass. "I always mean it."

"But I want you to _really_ mean it. Make me scream." She tugs at his earlobe with her teeth.

He rolls them over and pins her wrists to the bed. He scrapes her chin with his teeth and thrusts into her.

"Matt! Yes!" She cries out in ecstasy, pressing her body up against his.

He's rough, as though channeling all of the violence he would have committed on the streets into pleasing her.

But she not only can handle it, she enjoys it. She shares in his passion. Encourages him.

He claims her, though at this point he's unsure if it's him or the devil. Either way it feels amazing. The way her body moves with his, against his, around his. He moans. "Jess."

"Matt." Part of her is tempted to overpower his grip on her wrists but at the same time it's so amazing to feel possessed by him. "I'm so close."

He sits up, pulling her along with him until she's flush against his chest. His thrusts seem to have more force, more need.

She holds him, presses his head to her shoulder as she revels in his strength. She tosses her head back as she comes, as if to make room for the cry that escapes her. Her fingernails bite into his skin.

Those 10 pricks of pain helps send him over the edge. He grunts as his body continues to move.

She gasps with each move, it's almost too much. She begins to loosen her grip. "Easy. Ease back, Jaa."

Breathing heavily, he slows until only his chest is heaving. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He realizes how ridiculous that notion is as soon as he says it. Then again, physical isn't the only kind of pain there is.

"Hurt? That was amazingly intense." Her hands move to his cheeks. "Are you okay? Was that a safe place for you to go?"

He nods. Then he pulls her close so she can't see his face. There's a swirl of emotion running through him, so much so that he's not sure what he's feeling.

She accepts that and she holds him tight. "I love you, every piece good or bad that adds up to make you. My Matthew, my devil, my jaa."

Matt kisses her shoulder. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like me. Sometimes I don't want it to be me." He admits.

"Do I ever know that feeling." She chuckles softly.

He kisses her. It's as gentle and soft as their sex had been rough. "I love you, noodle."

"Yeah, I've noticed." She smiles against his lips. "Guess I might just keep you."

"Thanks. I'd hate to be homeless. And then of course there'd be a nasty custody battle for Mae."

"I'd win, my lawyer is Jeri Hogarth." She jokes.

"Don't count me out. I'll claim Mae is my support dog." Matt teases back.

"Ooh, so sexy when you're devious." She sucks at his lower lip.

He does a sort of drop roll thing, pulling her with him. He ends up on his back with her resting on his chest. "Speaking of Mae, I need to take him out before bed."

"You could go now, and be ready for seconds by the time you return." She offers playfully as she slowly pulls away. "Maybe lacy seconds."

"Mmm. Lacy seconds are the best kind of seconds."

She rolls off him. "Go. I'll change."

Matt puts on some pants before taking the dog outside to do his business. Since Mae had already been on a walk that day, it doesn't take more than 10 minutes.

But that's more than enough for her to pull out a new piece she's been waiting to wear for him. It's basically a sheer body stocking that covers her torso, but there's thick lace covering her shoulders, breasts, and hips that accentuates her curves.

He follows Mae into the bedroom. "We're back."

"Time to send our baby to bed." She tells him, brushing against him teasingly as she goes to lead Mae to his bed.

That definitely gets Matt's attention. "New lingerie?"

"You've been very sweet lately." She gives Mae a rub as he settles. Then she slowly walks back to Matt.

"Should I start high or low?"

She takes his hands and brings them to her cheeks. "Here."

He smiles and gives her a kiss. "Maybe I should take my pants off first."

"They may just burst, otherwise."

"Will you do the honors?" He adds. "Again."

"Every time." She promises as her hands go to his hips.

He steps out of his pants. Then his hands move from her cheeks to her neck. Almost immediately he feels material with his left hand. His right continues to touch only skin until it gets almost to her collarbone. The material is rough and intricate.

She licks her lips as she waits for his response. "It might be hard to top this one, but I'll have to try if a honeymoon is ever on offer."

"Or you could wear this one again. It's...extraordinary."

She smiles. "But you've already enjoyed this one."

"Not yet. Not fully." There's so much for his fingers to explore. And the places where the lace stops is even more exciting. "What color is this?"

"White." She admits. "Not my favourite, but I thought it was forgivable."

"What color would you have preferred?" His fingers trace the edge of the lace at her breasts where the intricate material covers her nipples but only just.

She takes a sharp breath. "Red or black."

"Red." He smiles. "Though I do like the idea of this in white, the contradiction of a color representing purity in such a seductive article of clothing."

"It's probably meant for brides or something." She points out.

He kisses her jaw as his hands continue to explore. His breath catches when the fingers of his right hand discover an area without the lace just below her nipple. "This must look incredibly sexy."

"It's not bad. You know I'm in the habit of searching for textures now. You've ruined me." Not that she seems to mind.

"I'd apologize, but I enjoy the results too much." His fingers continue down. There are even more tantalizing gaps in the gradual swell between her waist and her hips.

"Ooh. That's starting to tickle." Though, it's also given her a positively evil idea for their someday maybe wedding night.

"Sorry. Does this help?" He presses a little harder.

She chuckles. "It's fine. Just get your bearings first, then figure out how we'll enjoy it."

He takes his time. He even turns her so he can appreciate the back. The same gap in the front is evident in the back, leaving her spine exposed. His fingers slide between her legs, hoping there's some sort of opening that will allow her to keep it on when he fucks her.

Jess takes a deep breath in. "Looking for your entrance?"

"You know me so well." He kisses her fingers. "Will you have to take it off first?"

"We can try to slip it aside. That usually works." She does a spin, then, and turns to start dancing with her back against his chest. She pulls his arms around her.

His lips are against the skin. "No. I don't want to do that with this."

She tilts her head. "Then you'll likely have to fight that zipper down my back."

"Fight? I don't fight anymore. I coax." And the way he pulls down on that zipper does feel like a soft, slow coax.

She purrs softly. "You're so good at that."

"I've had some practice."

"Never enough." She assures him.

"Maybe I should practice by zipping and unzipping my pants." He teases.

"Only if you let me watch." She teases back then steals a kiss. "And slip my hand inside."

The corners of his lips quirk up. "If you insist."

"Oh, I do."

"We have a deal." His hands bring the material forward over her shoulders.

She playfully makes it hard for him to remove. "I have one more promise for you."

"Which is?"

"Wedding night. I promise if we have a wedding night, I will put lace on using only body glue so there will be nothing in your way." Her voice is playfully flirtatious.

He gives a low whistle. "Well that definitely goes in the Pro column." He teases.

"Well, in fairness I've already given you absolutely else I have." She chuckles.

He strokes her cheek. "And I don't need anything more and would be here with less."

She turns to kiss his hand. "I'm only giving what I'm given."

He leans in. "Does this mean you're actually going to cooperate with me getting this off you?

"Ask nicely."

He nods. "Jess my love, would you please help me get this outfit off of you?

She laughs. "Nice, nice." She shifts and it starts to slide down her arms.

"Thank you. I've been told I'm a pretty good orator." He pinches her ass.

She squeaks and slaps at his hand. "You're also terribly cheeky."

"I'm told it's one of my best qualities. He takes her hands and walks backwards to the bed.

"Yeah? By who?" When they reach it, she pushes him back.

"Your pet project Jen Walters."

"She barely got a taste." She kneels before him, lifting his leg so she can kiss the arch of his foot.

He sits on the bed. "And yet I still impressed her."

Next is his ankle. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Me? Never. It'd only lead to more guilt."

She nuzzles his ankle and continues kissing up his leg. "I must admit I disagree with her assessment. It's cute, but not near your best qualities."

"Well ours was a short affair. More for convenience than anything else."

"Good." Her hands slide up his thighs to his belly and she straddles his lap.

"For all of us." His hands take in the delicate imperfections of her skin, the ones he loves.

She smiles, a thumb brushing his nipple. "My favourite part of nights with you was once the pleasure you brought me, but now it's seeing the pleasure I can give you. Seeing you melt and relax just for a little while. It's amazing."

"I... don't know what to say to that." He strokes her arms.

"Nothing, just kiss me." She leans in to do just that.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki wakes up on the morning of July 4th and looks over to see if her husband is still asleep.

He is, and he looks as innocent and angelic as their daughter. It's like the worry he carries in his waking hours has all left and his true age, his youth, is revealed.

She watches him for a long while as she tries to decide between making him breakfast or giving him a blow job. In the end, she decides she doesn't want to wake him. Not yet. Not when he looks so at peace. She does her best to sneak out of bed without disturbing him.

It's been some time since he's felt so safe, so at peace in his world, and is sleeping quite deeply. So though he stirs at the absence of her warmth, it's not enough to wake him.

Relieved, her first stop is to get Sarah. She picks up her daughter and takes her downstairs to feed her. Loki loves mornings and evenings here at the cabin best. The world seems so tranquil. Sitting on the couch, she gives Sarah her breast. "One more month, starfish, then you'll get only bottles and we'll start you on baby food. Won't that be exciting?"

Sarah makes a loud sucking sound as she looks up at her mom.

It makes Loki laugh. "What a good eater you are. Just like your father. Yes. Just like dada."

That makes the little girl laugh and milk trickles down around her mouth.

"Uh-oh." Loki wipes the milk away with the burp towel. "Are we done? Or was that just an accident."

Sarah seems to take a moment to decide before latching on again greedily.

It's Loki's turn to laugh. "It's daddy's birthday today. Yes it is. We're going to make him a big breakfast while not ruining the kitchen. Which is why we're doing breakfast and not dinner." She finds breakfast much easier.

The baby just keeps drinking until she's full. Then she lets go with a happy "ma" sound and slightly milky drool escapes her mouth.

Loki cleans that up before burping her. Then Sarah goes in the playpen with a few toys. In the kitchen, tea is started, and ingredients are taken out for pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. Soon the sound of sizzling bacon comes from the pan.

As Sarah plays, she chatters loudly to her mother, almost half singing. "Mmmamama."

"Sarah." Loki sings back. "Sa-a-a-arah."

She laughs and waves her hands excitedly.

Loki waves back and does a little dance as she mixes the pancake batter.

The little girl makes more happy noises, but then they change as Steve walks in wearing only a pair of loose pyjama pants and picks her up. "Smells good in here."

"Happy birthday!" Loki dances over and gives him a kiss. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Mmn. Thank you." He smiles, obviously very happy.

"Sit, and I'll get you some coffee. Sarah, why don't you sing for daddy."

She's happy to do so as he sits, still holding her.

A few moments later, Loki returns with coffee that she sets on the end table next to him. After giving him another kiss, she returns to the kitchen.

"Look how lucky I am, Sar. Nobody is loved so much." He kisses her head and reaches for his coffee.

"Breakfast is ready." Loki calls out. The table has everything she made plus fruit, syrup, butter, jam, cream cheese, water and orange juice.

Steve carries Sarah over, putting her back in her playpen. Then he takes a seat. "Wow. You've been busy."

"You've been special." She counters.

"Have I?"

"Mm-hmm. Now dig in and lie if it tastes awful."

Steve chuckles. But one bite verifies he has no need to lie. "You used magic, didn't you? These are amazing."

"No magic unless love counts." She tells him. Truth is, she picked up her skills from Steve. She was always a good student.

"Well, I knew you loved me a lot but this is incredible." He pulls her over for a kiss. "Almost as incredible as our fireworks last night."

She smiles. "I plan for more tonight."

"Can't wait." He strokes her chin.

"Until then, how would you like to spend the day?"

"If it's not still raining, we could go relax on our dock." He looks toward the window, it's still pretty grey.

"That sounds lovely."

"I'd like to do a painting of the lake, for our house." He smiles. "Maybe for the guest room."

She smiles. "Then I'll make sure no rain gets in the way."

He moves to hug her. "You're the best."

"Thank you." She kisses him.

"And beautiful." He adds with another kiss.

"Hush now. Or I'll get a massive ego. More massive than it already is."

"But I enjoy your massive _ego_." Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

Loki laughs. "And it will return in about a month."

"And I plan to make good use of it." He promises.

"We'll have to throw a celebration when it returns." A soft smile plays upon her lips.

"Maybe even send her to Pietro's for the night."

"What a brilliant idea."

"Or a whole weekend." Steve tilts his head.

Her eyebrows rise. "Will you be able to be away from her for that long?"

He blushes. "Probably not. Unless the distraction was incredible."

"Then I will work extra hard to distract us both."

The blush deepens.

She kisses him again. "Finish your breakfast. Then we'll go out to the dock."

"Yes, ma'am." He happily finishes everything.

She cleans up while he gathers his supplies. Then everyone gets their bathing suits on. Sarah gets slathered in sunscreen much to her disapproval. Finally, the family heads to the water.

The set out a blanket on the wooden dock and cozy together. Sarah's on her tummy playing with a toy. Steve has his sketchbook in his lap and starts sketching with pencils.

Loki is enjoying the tranquil sounds of the water and wind. There are birds singing merrily in the distance. She can feel the magic of it. "I love this place."

"I know, that's why we bought it." Steve teases lightly as he looks over at her.

"Ha ha." She strokes Sarah's arm with her finger. "Your father is too funny."

"Aha?"

Steve chuckles. "Oh, go find your moosey lover."

Loki sits up. "For the record, I've never had sex with a moose."

"Good. Keep it that way." He taps her nose with his pencil.

"Yes, husband."

"Even if I'm a moose." He adds. "Turn me back first."

She laughs. "If you insist. But I bet you'd make a very handsome moose."

Steve chuckles. "I'm practically the size of one already."

"Nonsense." She stretches her arms over her head. "Want to go in the water, Sarah?" She removes her cover up. "Can you hand her to me once I'm in?"

"Of course." He nods.

She slips into the water then reaches up for Sarah. "Come here, starfish."

Steve gently hands the infant down. She starts crying at first at the feel of the water but is quickly comforted by her mother's touch.

"It's just a really big bath. But sadly no bubbles." She pats the water. "See?"

She soon becomes accustomed to it and soon is happily splashing like her mom, though she crinkles her nose in anger any time it splashes her face.

It makes Loki laugh. "Oh poor dear. You don't like water in your face? Me neither." She looks up and sees Steve sketching them. "Do you think we could coax daddy into joining us?"

"Nope." Steve says with a grin.

"Ah well. We tried." Loki swims a little farther away but still near enough to be able to speak easily.

But even as she does, Steve is putting down his things. He jumps in, splashing them both.

"Hey!" Loki instinctively turns to protect Sarah. "Daddy is mean."

Steve comes back up with a laugh, pushing the hair off his face. "Sorry."

"Well at least you decided to join us." There's a small smile on her lips. She moves Sarah toward him.

"You know I can't stay away long." He pokes her nose.

"I'm glad."

Steve steals a kiss, then Sarah gets one too. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

"Don't jinx it." Not that she believes in that sort of thing. "And you'll need to decide how you want to celebrate your 100th next year."

"Here, alone, with you." His arms encircle her.

"No big party? No appearance on a talk show?" She teases.

"I probably can't escape that, but no. It's not what I want."

"Then we'll schedule all of those around your birthday but not on." She promises. "As you know, many people will want to celebrate your 100th birthday."

He sighs. "Sometimes I hate that part."

"I know. I'll try to keep it as painless as possible."

"Thank you." He kisses her cheek.

"Thank me when I succeed."

"I'm grateful even for your consideration."

"Such a gentleman." She immediately splashes him.

He grins and splashes back.

Sarah complains loudly.

"Uh oh." Loki pouts. "We've upset our princess."

She starts to cry and clings to her mommy.

Steve frowns. "Maybe it's time to get out. I can take her if you want to keep swimming."

"No. I'm starting to get wrinkly. Perhaps later." She swims slowly to the dock.

He nods and follows her out. They get their towels, rubbing themselves dry. But little Sarah seems to be shivering.

Loki wraps her up and holds her close. "Should we make a fire?"

Steve considers. "It's not that cold, it's just from the water. A good snuggle should set her right."

"Alright." She continues to hold Sarah close, checking to see if she's stopped shivering every few moments.

It takes a minute, but soon she's warmed and starts chattering happily.

The more she speaks, the more Loki relaxes. "You have so much to say today, don't you?"

Steve chuckles. "More like mother every day."

"I'm not the one who likes to give rousing speeches." She points out.

"Do you remember how we met?"

She presses her lips together as she considers her rebuttal. "I wouldn't call that a rousing speech. If anything, it was meant to subdue."

He shrugs. "Still pretty intense. And you didn't shut up the whole time you were imprisoned."

"I assume you mean here on Earth. That was Natasha's doing." She boops Sarah's nose. "On Asgard, I barely said anything."

"Yeah, but there was no one worth talking to." Steve reminds her.

"Only my mother."

Steve nods. "And now Sarah had you."

"Had? Do you know something I don't?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

"Has. I meant has. Be nice, it's my birthday." Steve rubs his neck.

Loki smiles. "Couldn't help myself. So, Birthday Boy, what would you like for lunch?"

"Hmmn. You?" Steve grins.

She replies in a serious tone. "Sarah and I do not condone cannibalism unless absolutely necessary."

"Guess we'll have to make grilled cheese, then." Steve fakes a sigh.

Sarah replies in a series of babas and ohoohohoohs. Loki translates. "Your daughter admits that she would be very tender and delicious, but that grilled cheese would bring you less guilt."

He shakes his head. "Terrible, Lo'."

She just smiles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt used to love fireworks. As a kid, he and his father would set them off every 4th of July and New Years Eve. Now, he hates them and dreads those nights.

Fortunately, Jess has little to no interest in fireworks. Or even in holidays, for the most part. She does have interest in Matt, though, and his agitation worries her. "Do we need gym time?"

"Probably." He admits. "But not necessary so long as I have noise-canceling headphones and a bottle of anything alcoholic tonight."

Jess sighs. "Is this the anniversary of something bad I've forgotten?"

He chuckles. "From your perspective it could be seen that way. It's American Independence Day."

" _That's_ what Carol was going on about. Cool." She heads toward the washroom. "Do we want to go down and chill with Sam, then? Or is a trip to Josie's in order?"

"Downstairs is fine."

"Good, easier when I need to cart your sorry ass up to bed." She starts putting on just a touch of make up.

He puts on his shoes. "Easier because of awkwardness and not weight I assume."

She shrugs. "Easier because there's less public areas for you to try to grope me in."

"Well that's true." He grins.

"And you do get gropey."

"Matt 'the Hands' Murdock. That's me."

She laughs. "No one calls you that."

He loves hearing that laugh. "Not yet."

"You're working on it?" She decides to tug her hair back and up, securing it with hair pins. Then she's good. "Alright, let's get you hammered."

"Just like in college." He turns. "Mae, guard the house."

The pup looks up lazily from where he's chewing on a toy and gives a soft yip.

Jess smiles and takes his arm. "Nothing like college. I'm not Foggy."

"Thank God." He follows her lead out the door. "So what were Carol and Bucky doing?"

"Taking the girls on a picnic." They head down, she signals to Sam they want their usual as she finds them a quiet table toward the back.

"That's nice. Very domestic and all-American." Matt says.

"So typical Carol?" They sit and she takes his hand. "I much prefer this."

"Me, too."

Sam stops by with their preferred beers and they thank her.

Jess leans in and kisses Matt's cheek. Then she clinks her glass to his. "Here's to celebrating the truly important things."

"Like life, liberty, and the incarceration of criminals." He winces. "Eech, I sound like a prosecutor."

"Here I was just thinking being alive and together. Isn't that enough?" Her shoulder bumps comfortably against his.

"It is. I was trying to tie it into the whole patriotic thing." He brings the beer to his lips. "I suck."

She smirks. "Sometimes and you're very good at it."

He laughs. "Remind me when I'm well and truly pissed tonight, and I'll give you a demonstration."

"I'll keep it in mind." She licks her lips before shipping her beer. "Though we'll see what I'm in the mood for."

"Fair enough."

"Maybe we'll just snuggle." She brings his hand to her lips.

"Might be best. I'll probably just fall asleep."

She sucks on his middle finger for just a moment. "You might."

The corners of his mouth quirk up.

That finger moves back to her mouth for further attention, accompanied by his first finger. The two are gently teases with her lips and tongue.

"If you keep doing that, we'll need to leave before I get drunk."

She pauses. "Is that a problem?"

"On any other night, no. But tonight?" He kisses the corner of her lips.

"Even I'm not enough distraction? Wow."

He pulls away, a frown on his lips. "The sound of the fireworks is worse than thunder. Thunder has a rumble to it."

She reaches up, stroking his cheek. "It's okay, jaa. We all have our demons. If you need to drink this away, I'll be here to keep you safe."

He nods. "The headphones are actually more important. Let's get some beers to take up."

"You wouldn't prefer whiskey?"

He takes her hand. "Honestly I don't care."

"I'll get us a bottle of the good stuff." She promises and rises. "Stay."

"Staying." He quietly drinks his beer as his ears follow her.

She gets the whiskey easily, joking a bit with Sam, and she returns to him. She demands a deep kiss as payment. "Matthew."

"Jessica."

"Shall we retreat again?"

"We will proceed to our intended final destination." He corrects.

She furrows her brow. "Isn't that... Whatever. Come on." She takes his hand.

"I didn't mean _that_ final."

"Hush. Naked girlfriend and alcohol await you."

"My favorite kind of party." He pulls her into a kiss.

"Mmn." She purrs against his lips before pulling away to lead him back up. "Just us, Mae."

He barks happily as though he hadn't seen them in ages.

She chuckles. "You can settle, baby. I need daddy all to myself."

"Mae, where's your chew toy?"

The dog runs off.

Jess guides Matt to their bedroom, closing the door. The next thing he knows, she's put a feather boa around his neck and has opened the whiskey. "Now. Shall we?"

He laughs. "Yes. Please."

She takes a swig then offers him the bottle. Her hands take the ends of the boa and she begins to dance for him.

He laughs in the middle of a swig and splatters himself.

"Oh, what a mess." She leans in to lick the alcohol off his chin.

It feels nice. He considers doing it again but on purpose.

She nips at his jaw. "Clumsy, hmmn? But I thought you were to be getting drunk?"

"I think I like this better." His voice is husky with arousal.

"We could do both." She pauses to slip off her shirt. Then she takes the whiskey and spills some over her breasts.

He sucks it off hungrily.

She rubs the back of his neck and drizzles more as he goes.

He follows the dribbling trail she leaves. His tongue tries not to leave any untasted.

She takes slow breaths, trying to control her arousal. "Do you need some more?"

"Yes please."

This time she takes a mouthful before kissing him.

He presses against her as he sucks on her tongue, getting his shirt wet with alcohol and saliva. He pushes away to pull off his shirt.

"I will never get sick of this view." Jess teases as she pulls him back in by his belt loops. "If only because it's attached to you."

"You're my favorite scent." He kisses her ear before whispering. "Put some on your elbow."

She giggles but does as he says. "Perhaps I should give you the bottle. You can put it where you like."

His mouth is too busy sucking on her skin to reply.

And she can't help the pleased noises that escape her. He really is _that_ good with his mouth. "Bloody Hell, Murdock. I'm about to cream my knickers."

"We better get them off then."

"I suppose that was sort of inferred when I promised naked girl friend, hmmn?" She teases.

"It was." He expertly gets her undressed, being sure to touch those areas that make her shiver.

But she keeps those pants of his on, knowing full well that anticipation will be most painful, and thus most rewarding for him. She does tease him with the feather boa along his belly. "Are you planning to show me how you suck?"

He takes her ring finger, places it into his mouth, and does just that. But it only lasts a moment or two. Then he turns her hand to lick and softly kiss her inner wrist.

"Matt." She moans and presses into him. Her nose finds his pulse and her lips follow quickly. Then she bites the spot when a jolt of extra pleasure hits her.

His hold on her tightens. His breath becomes ragged. The first bang of firework can be heard. He focuses his attention even more on her. His hand slides down her body.

"Yes. She rocks her hip against his crotch, and digs her fingers into his shoulders. "You feel so good against me, so right."

"I need you. The scent of you. The taste of you." He licks a stripe along her collarbone.

"You know I'm yours. You never gave me a choice." Her voice is rough and her fingers tug at the back of his hair.

Despite the clothing between them, he presses himself between her legs. His teeth take her earlobe and slowly release it.

She groans again. Then she shoves him down to the bed, finally removing those terrible pants so she can straddle him.

He smiles as he takes in the heat of her. There are more fireworks outside. Matt tries to sink his head into the bed.

Jess helps, leaning forward. Her hands are heavy on his shoulders, though she has to brush that boa out of their way now. "You drive me mad."

"I want to be there with you."

"Madness? Might be too late." She nips at his chin, his throat. "We already share everything."

He rolls them over and pushes into her, feeling both relief and even more need.

She laughs. "Oh, is that what you meant?"

"No. I meant madness." He smiles. "Well maybe a bit of this."

"If I'm honest." Her hand strokes his cheek, thumb tugging at his lip. "There's no madness here, this is too true. You make me most honestly myself. I am great because you give me the power to be so. You hold back my fears and uncertainties."

A series of loud bangs can be heard outside as though someone lit a long string of Black Cats. Mae whimpers and runs into his crate. Matt grabs Jess' arms, holding them tight.

"Hey. Hey." She leans up to whisper in his ear. "You took down an entire club of bikers. What's a couple little pops?" She sucks on the lobe.

"Bikers I can hit." But right now he feels worse for Mae than himself. He can hear the puppy shivering. "I love you."

"Yes, you do." She seems so confident, so sure of him. In him. Her hands move over his body, strong and familiar.

He kisses her. "How do you want this?" He moves his hips to indicate the sex.

She sucks slowly at his lip. "Just move, we'll find what feels right."

He nods. He starts at slow and sensual, letting her feel completely each time he moves.

She moans softly, and her legs shift up, wrapping high around his waist.

He concentrates on her reactions, both conscious and subconscious. This causes him to increase the force of his thrusts and directs him where to put his hands.

Her reactions indicate just how good he is at that. It doesn't take him long at all to bring her to climax.

He's only a half a dozen thrusts behind her. He holds her close. "Mae is scared."

She takes a few deep breaths. "Give me a minute, we'll bring him to bed."

He nods as he tries to catch his breath.

"Right back." She gives him a soft kiss before rising to gather the pup (awkwardly) in her arms and bring him over to the bed to cuddle.

Matt moves to hold the pup between them. Both of them are calmer now, though it takes Mae a little longer. The humans whisper to him softly.

"Two of the strongest boys in the city, yet I've got to care for you both." Jess teases softly as she plays with Mae's ear.

"We have sensitive ears." He explains.

She smiles. "Poor things. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I love you."

"We love you, too." Matt gives her a kiss.

"You okay?" She checks.

He smiles. There's a slight wince when more firecrackers are set off. "I actually am. Thank you."

She reaches over Mae to touch his cheek. "You and me? We can take absolutely anything."

He smiles. "I don't doubt it."

"Except maybe each other." She jokes.

"Really? Pretty sure we've both tried."

She nods. "And look how we've landed."

"Right where we're meant to be." He says.

"Well, yes. But I meant to say there was no winner and loser. Just two losers, as we both lost our hearts.

"Both winners, as we got each other's?"

"And here I was thinking Mae was the real winner."

Matt chuckles. "You're probably right."

"I know." She sighs. "He's preventing my kissing you as we speak."

"In his defense, fireworks can be scary." He gives the puppy's head a scratch.

"So can I." She jokes.

"We know." He teases back.

"Apparently, I even scare fireworks away. I don't hear them anymore." She smiles. "Not that he'll leave now that he's been invited."

"I wouldn't either if I were him." He leans over the dog and kisses her.

She giggles. "True. He's all pressed up against your amazing body."

"And yours." He rests his head on the pillow and takes a relaxed breath.

She takes his hand, resting both of theirs over the puppy's chest. "I love you, brilliant Matthew."

"I love you, incredible Jessica."

She smiles. She feels good, fulfilled.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The twins are mesmerized by the fireworks. It's so exciting even Becky wants to fly up and get a closer look. It's also very tiring. Both girls fall asleep almost as soon as the car taking them home starts to move.

Carol looks over her shoulder with a smile. "Thank God. How are you doing, honey? No bad memories? A lot of veterans have issues with fireworks."

"The earplugs helped and seeing the look on the girls' faces." He reaches over to take her hand. "And you."

"I'm glad." She smiles warmly.

He stretches his neck. "I'm tired."

"It's no wonder with these two. Even I find myself having trouble keeping up." She admits, though it's not a complaint.

"Well I say we go to bed early."

"Agreed."

He grins. "But maybe hold off on sleeping for a bit."

"Well, I guess." She giggles.

"That's my girl."

They are extremely lucky that the girls stay asleep in the transfer from car to bed when they get home. Their own retiring is quick to follow.

Bucky collapses on the bed. "Oh that feels good."

"You look very comfortable." She sits next to him, slowly stroking his thigh.

"I am." He smiles up at her. "You're gorgeous."

She smiles back. "Thank you, but you're the gorgeous one."

He gets up onto his elbows. "Give me a kiss?"

She closes in slowly, holding his cheek as she claims his mouth.

He opens his mouth, inviting her in.

It's slow but satisfying. When Carol pulls back, she's smiling. "You still taste like hot dogs and onions."

"I just can't help being delicious."

"So you just naturally taste of hot dog and onion?" She laughs. "Lucky me."

"I had a little help." He smiles as he looks at her. Based on the way he's doing that, his thoughts are lusty.

She gets the hint. She reaches down and pulls her shirt over her head.

He licks his lips. "Are you reading my mind?"

"Short book." She teases, bopping him with her shirt before tossing it aside.

"I got layers, doll. Just too tired to show 'em." He sits up and takes off his own shirt.

She nips at his nose. "I know, I read your draft."

He chuckles as he tosses his shirt away. "You've got an answer for everything. Don't you?"

"I try my best, certainly." She winks and her hand goes to the front of his pants and she starts to rub.

"Is it bad that I'm too tired for foreplay?" He asks. "Not that you don't deserve it. You do."

She chuckles. "It's pretty terrible. But I'll let you off with a quickie now if I get a romantic wake up."

"We talking breakfast in bed, sleeping in, or a wake-up massage?"

"Yes?" She giggles.

He kisses her. "You drive a hard bargain."

"Mmn, that's why I'm such a good negotiator."

"I can promise two of the three." He offers.

She considers. "Deal."

"Deal." He kisses her to seal it.

And she slides her hand inside his jeans.

He groans in satisfaction. "You really are the best."

"Yup." She winks. "But you're such a good husband and father that you deserve so much more than I can give you."

"Nah." His hands take hold of her hips. "You're perfect for me."

That gets a smirk. "I do my best."

"Mm-hmm" He pulls her down on top of him.

"Ooh!" She laughs and goes to work removing their remaining clothing.

Bucky helps. He is willing to do enough foreplay to make sure she's ready for him. He takes the shortcut though and gently teases her clit almost as soon as they are both naked.

But it's never taken long with them and soon she's easing onto his length. She rocks slowly as she looks down at him, lust and love in her eyes.

He manages to get enough energy back to thrust up into her. His hands stroke her skin.

"There he is." She takes his hand, holding it against her hip.

"Here I am. Worshiping my goddess."

She shakes her head. "Being a god." Her thrusts become a bit stronger as she gets closer.

He bites his lip and closes his eyes, trying not to come too fast.

"Just, just..." Her hand goes down to add that little bit more she needs to push her over. "Bucky!"

"Carol! Fuck." He sincerely hope she's there, because he's coming no matter what.

She's gasping and falls forward against him. "Jesus. Not bad for a quickie."

He holds her close. "Just wait till I'm fully rested."

"Not sure I can." She yawns and nuzzles in.

His hand feels around until he grabs some blanket and pulls it over them. "Night, doll."

"Scary words, Bucky-bear."

A moment later, Bucky falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Slender fingers race over the window of their Wakanda apartment then Wanda turns her head to her husband. _Husband._ "Vision? Do you miss them?"

He looks up from the guitar he's learning to play. "Sometimes. Are you feeling homesick?"

"Perhaps. Mostly, I am thinking how sad it is that we have not all been together since we were fighting over the Sokovia Accord." Her head lowers. "And part of me thinks that was all my fault. If only I had better control."

He sets the guitar down and walks to her. His hand rest on her shoulders. "Better to blame those who tried to steal biological weapons and blow up the Captain."

"Many try such things. None of them cause such reactions." She frowns, avoiding his eyes.

"Many more would have died if not for you." He kisses her head. "We should go out tonight."

She sighs and nods. "If you wish it."

"Or we could stay in and cook if you prefer." He does not like seeing her like this. As her husband, he feels he should be able to make her happy. Now he finds he can't, and he wonders if this means he is a bad husband. "We can see if your brother is available for a chat."

"This is not needed, just you." She wraps her arms around him and presses her cheek to his chest.

"I don't like seeing you so sad."

"Sorry." She tries to smile. "The world is full of such sadness, I have trouble to see past it at times."

"Surely the world is full of happiness and wonder, too. Can you not seek that out?"

Her smile becomes more genuine. "Of course, but I eventually feel guilty for looking away."

"Self care is not a crime. Besides, I cannot be happy if you are not happy." He tells her.

"And now you try to make me guilty?" She laughs. "You are becoming too human."

He smiles. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"No." She decides and kisses him tenderly.

"Good. I would hate to think you regretted marrying me already."

"Not for a moment." She touches his chest. "You wanted to go out?"

He places his hand over hers. "I wanted to do whatever would make you happiest."

She blushes. "Save the world? Hold my hand? Both would do."

"The world will always need saving. Your hand I will hold for as long as you wish."

"Always." She tells him.

"Always." He kisses her fingers as he stares into her eyes.

She blushes again, deeper. "My love. Shall we go stargazing?"

"You read my mind so easily now. I did not even feel you."

"I did not, we simply had the same thought." Wanda smiles.

He chuckles. "We're already acting like an old married couple."

"I do not mind this at all."

"Neither do I." He holds her firmly before rising up and phasing through the window and over to their new favorite spot - the roof of their building.

They settle into their usual alcove. Wanda happily cuddles against Vision. "What constellation have you learned most recently?"

His blue eyes search the sky until he finds it. "There." He points. He tells her the Wakandan story, sure she already knows the Greek one.

She smiles as she listens to him. "It is amazing how so many cultures see the same handful of stars and have so many ideas about them."

"Yes. It is extraordinary. The similarities are even more amazing."

"Perhaps it has to do with our earliest shared ancestors?" She suggests.

"Perhaps." He shifts a little to become more comfortable. "And which constellation have you learned?"

She points. "This. The Seven Sisters. Pleiades. I knew the shape but never knew before how important it is in very many cultures." She begins to explain some of the different names and how it signified different events to many ancient cultures like the Chinese and Egyptians.

He enjoys listening to her talk, the lilt of her voice, what makes her excited. "Fascinating."

"But I cannot imagine six siblings. One is enough." She squeezes his hand.

"To be fair, your sibling probably equates to about six regular ones." Vision teases.

She laughs. "You are probably right."

"I know I am." He kisses her head. "Now tell me, which is your favorite?"

"Sibling?"

"No." He gives her a little shake. "Constellation."

"Ah. I think maybe the big bear hanging by her tail. It is very silly." She looks up at it.

He smiles. "I like that one, too."

"But is it your favourite?"

"My favorite changes." He looks at her. "My favorite is always the one I can see in your eyes."

She chuckles. "How did I not see you would say this?"

He shrugs adorably.

She simply has to kiss him.

He kisses back as his fingers comb through her hair.

"I understand now why mother calls father starlight."

"She told me once it was because he was her guiding star." There's a small smile.

"Exactly." She rubs his chest. "My wish, hope, and inspiration."

He kisses her. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you. My strength, my sanity." She caresses his face.

He smiles though he still sees sadness in her eyes. "It won't be long until we can return to our home in DC and start a family of our own. Then you will have many giving you strength."

She nods, resting her head again on his shoulder. "This is not such a new pain to me. I have lost my family before. It should not hurt so, this time. I know I can take them back."

"Perhaps it hurts more because you lose them every time you say goodbye."

"Am I a fool?"

"No. Definitely not." He assures her.

Wanda sighs. "I feel I am. I love so much it hurts. I do not think I could face this, even though it has been good, without you. I need too much."

"I admire how much you are able to love. Particularly after all you've been through."

She takes his hand between both hers and kisses his fingers. "It is what pulls me through."

It is because of Wanda that he understands love and affection. He does not think any other woman could ever mean as much to him as she does. "I love you, Wanda. I say that, but the words don't seem enough to convey how I feel."

"I love you too, Vision. In a way I never knew or understood before you. It is my truest strength." She cuddles close.

He holds her, feeling her warmth.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I don't want to go back." It's a quiet confession, whispered to Loki's neck as they sit together in the large deck chair in front of their cabin. Sarah's asleep inside, though they have the windows open to hear her. There's a small fire flickering in the stone pit nearby.

"Then let's stay here. We'll sell out other house and move all our things here." She plays with his fingers. "And when the guilt becomes too much, we'll open a Canadian Avengers division nearby."

Steve sighs. She makes it sound so simple. "And further break down the team I've been fighting so hard to reunite?" He kisses her shoulder.

"Oh, starlight, your team is already on two coasts and three countries. What's one more."

"That's an excellent question." And one he's been asking himself. Still, a part of him knows he can't give up. He needs to stay and stand for his America.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to talk you into wanting to go home?"

He smiles, giving her a squeeze. "You wouldn't be you, if you did. But you and I have mischief to cause."

She smiles. "Always."

"How do I feel about becoming a political activist?" He asks playfully.

Her body trembles as she silently laughs. "Starlight, you've always been a political activist. It's time to embrace it."

"I feared you'd say that."

She takes a dramatic breath. "You are being used politically whether you want to be or not. The question is whether you wish to control it or are willing to let others use your image as they wish."

"No." He's firm. "Once was enough."

"Then take control. Speak out. Prove that you represent all of America." Loki can't help but enjoy this.

"You play a dangerous game, little girl." He begins to tickle her.

She giggles and squirms. "Stop. You're going to make me leak."

Steve laughs but relents. "Don't you goad me, trouble."

She looks down her shirt. "Now you've done it."

"Done what?"

She pouts. "Made me leak. I should probably pump."

"Oh. Sorry." He rubs her back. "We can head in."

"No. Stay here. I'll be right back." She kisses him before getting up.

Steve watches her, resting against the chair.

She comes back with a baby instead of a pump. "She heard me and decided she was hungry." Sarah is trying to get to her mother's breast. "Patience, Steve Junior."

He chuckles. "Poor you, constantly being made demands of."

"Some would say it's karma." She sits and pulls her shirt up. Soon, Sarah is suckling happily.

"You might enjoy it too much to be that."

Her brow furrows a little. "It's not all enjoyable. Sometimes I feel like my body is not my own."

He reaches over to rub her shoulder. "I'm grateful to you every single day for all you do for both of us. I just wish there were better ways to tell you."

She gives him a smile. "I know. This helps." She indicates everything around them.

"Good. Because you're so important to me."

"You're important to me, too. Obviously."

Steve grins. "Thanks, darling."

She leans over and puckers her lips for a kiss.

He's happy to give it to her.

"We don't have to go straight back." Loki suggests.

"That's true. We could visit Xavier's, maybe?" Steve shrugs.

"That would be nice. Should be quiet there. Or quieter." She figures some students must go home for the summer.

He raises an eyebrow. "Maybe. You don't think they do summer classes?"

"They may." She looks at her daughter suckling. "I suppose I'm hoping that most parents would want their children home for the summer."

"Unfortunately, I've learned that's not always the case." Steve frowns.

"As have I. But that won't be us. No. Whoever you end up being, Sarah, we will accept and love. Unless you worship Odin. Then I make no promises."

"You can love someone without necessarily liking them." Steve reminds her.

"Fine. I'll still love you, Sarah. I just may not be able to accept you." The little girl doesn't seem to care one way or the other.

Steve nods. "There you go. Unconditional love, sweet pea."

Sarah stretches her arm out and pushes away from her meal. She wants her daddy now.

He chuckles and takes her gently. "You need to be more thankful to your mother."

Her response is to pat his chest.

Loki rearranges herself. "Perhaps she knows I don't like getting spit up on."

"Saving it all for me?" He smiles.

Sarah smiles.

"That's my girl."

Loki lays a cloth on his shoulder so he can burp her. "Have fun, daddy."

He starts patting her back. "I always do."

She rolls her eyes. Her hand slides up and down his leg.

"Not with the baby." He teases.

She gives him a look. "This is not meant to be an erotic touch. Now if I put my hand up here..." Her hand slides up to his thigh. "That might be construed as erotic."

"Lo'!" He laughs.

Sarah looks around to see what's funny. Loki raises her hands.

Steve shakes his head. "Your mother is trouble, sweet pea. Pay close attention."

"Aaaah?"

"Exactly. You've got lots to learn."

Loki smiles at them. "I'm so happy you're her father."

"Me too." He chuckles.

Loki stretches her arms up. "What shall we do for our last night here?"

"Sleep?" Steve grins, knowing he's being an ass.

She shrugs. "Alright. I'd like to eat first though."

"Of course. And cuddles. And maybe some midnight skinny dipping." Steve shrugs. "We'll think about it."

She chuckles. "Whatever you'd like." She relaxes again. Softly she begins to hum.

Steve rocks Sarah who seems lulled by the melody. "Let's figure out dinner and the rest will follow."

She takes that last word and begins to sing. "Follow me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination."

He chuckles. "If only that was the first thing you'd said to me, we could've been together years sooner."

"As I recall, I was in the middle of an important speech which you rudely interrupted." There's a teasing smile on her lips.

"It couldn't be that important if you let me stop you." He winks then kisses Sarah's head.

"You wouldn't take a hint and insisted on fighting."

Steve shrugs. "It did get more time with you."

"And then you almost lost me."

"Thank God fate led us a different way." He reaches for her hand.

She takes it. "Something did. I don't care who or what."

"True that. I love you." Steve smiles.

"And I love you."

"And Sarah loves milk. We're all good."

She chuckles. "Now that it isn't making her sick."

"It's the little things." Steve looks down on the infant happily sucking on her thumb and looking between her parents.

Loki stares at the child. "Is it strange that I wonder if she will hate me one day?"

"Yes. Of course she will, she'll go through puberty." Steve jokes lightly. "Seriously, though, as long as you love her and do your best by her, there should be no reason."

She nods. "It scares me how much I love you both."

"I know that feeling." Steve raises his eyebrows.

She nods then shrugs. "I suppose I'm missing my therapy group."

He shakes his head with a smile. "You'll see them soon. And especially Sofia. We need to have her and Tom for dinner again soon. Isn't she sort of Sarah's godmother or something like that?"

"Sort of. Speaking of, we need Matt to change our will."

"Want to pop in his office on our at home?" He offers.

She hesitates. "Yes, though perhaps you should go alone." Her mouth does a thing that indicates she's arguing with herself. "No. We should both go. I can be courteous to Jessica if she's there."

"If she wants to run a business, she needs to mind her manners." Steve agrees. "Further, if she wants to be with Matt she has to accept his freedom to be around others no matter what she thinks of them."

"Yes. Exactly." She chews on her lip for awhile.

"Don't worry. If she tries anything, she'll have to deal with me. I'm not afraid to take our business elsewhere." Steve tries to reassure her.

"No." Loki orders. "I won't have you fighting my battles."

Steve raises the hand not holding their daughter. "I would consider it also disrespecting me, if she brought something up instead of our business, but I understand."

She nods. "I'll do my best not to antagonize her."

"I'm not worried about you."

"Well if we're lucky, she'll be out on a job."

"We'll call ahead, maybe Matt will do us a favour." Steve winks.

"Like meet us at the tower?" She isn't sure if that is a good idea. "Perhaps."

He shakes his head. "I meant get us in while she's on a job or something, but that's an option."

"That's a better idea. I'd hate to make him come to us."

"He'll just know her schedule better than us."

"You're so smart." She touches her child's back. "Sarah, your father is so smart."

The baby squees happily.

"Please." Steve looks mildly embarrassed.

"It's true. I feel in love with your brain." She assures him with a kiss.

He nods, ducking his head. "You, too. Though you're being gorgeous never hurt."

"Ditto. Particularly your eyes." She stands and leans on the railing to give him space to recover from whatever embarrassment he's feeling. "I do love it here. It makes it feel like where the only people in the world."

"I tend to get that feeling most of the time, when I'm with you." He gazes over at her, love clear in his eyes.

She smiles at him. "Such a romantic."

"Well, you know." He shrugs and gives her a little half smile. "I'm very very lucky."

"Is that what it is? Luck?"

"I don't know anyone else who's married to the man _and_ woman of their dreams." Steve points out.

"And sometimes of your nightmares." She jokes.

Steve smiles. "You know, there used to be a belief that nightmares were caused by a succubus or incubus, a sex demon, attacking in your sleep."

"Mmm. Sounds erotic and frightening."

"Just what you were going for?"

"Me? No." She reconsiders. "Well not until we found ourselves in the asylum."

Steve huffs a laugh. "You were probably the least frightening thing in those walls. Even comforting, once you let me see past your shell."

"In my defense, I was definitely going for more erotic at that point."

"I did notice." Steve chuckles.

"That was the point." It was a strange time, a time out of time. "I thought I was happy before you. I had everything I wanted."

"And I thought everything I wanted was no longer available." He smiles warmly though he can't help but think that some one had taken two stories, ripped them apart, and taped them together into something new. Something theirs. "But you just keep constantly proving my doubts wrong and showing me how to be better. And this life we've built together? It's everything."

"It is." She looks at him holding their child. "You're right. We're very lucky."

Steve nods slowly. "And that's why I have to keep fighting not just fists but words and actions for others who don't have our blessings."

"Which is why you are, though you do not want to be, a political figure." She reminds him.

"And you are my little guerrilla soldier, making changes behind the scenes, putting ideas in place, building support." He grins. "We are the perfect team in every way, aren't we?"

"We are." She smiles at him. "You're my perfect match."


	273. brilliant and noble blind lawyers are a dime a dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess shares Hydra discoveries with Bucky. Carol and Bucky have a date, brief mention of Hydra. Steve and Loki mingle at Xavier's for a time. Betsy and Pietro discuss wedding plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hydra genetic research plot (portions of which should give a big ol' thank you nod to secretsalute on tumblr) is continuing. It deals with themes including unconsented underage pregnancies and abortions. If this disturbs you, avoid the portions that mention Hydra in the summary. (In case it isn't obvious already, there is one sentence for every segment in each chapter summary, so yes.) /missgnutmeg
> 
> Aisling = "aish lin" and Ciara = "Kee rah"

With Carol at the tower and the twins down for their morning nap, Bucky is able to take some quiet time. Well, if not for that knock at their door. And that is weird. Why not use the doorbell? He keeps his cup of coffee in his hand as he gets up to answer it. He pulls open the door.

It's Jess and she looks uncomfortable - hair untidy, no make up, arms crossed over her belly. "Uh, hey. Can we talk?"

His brow furrows in concern. "Yeah. Come in." He steps aside. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that might help." She shuts the door behind her and grabs the strap of the bag on her shoulder. "Could we... I need to show this stuff to somebody."

"Yeah. Wherever you want." He heads to the kitchen to make her coffee.

She decides on the living room floor, pushing aside the girls' toys to spread out the files and papers in her best estimate of a timeline.

Bucky returns a minute later. He steps around the papers and hands her the fresh cup before kneeling down. "What are we looking at here? Is this from Hydra?"

"Yes. These are what I could collect of the documentation on my father's work, until about '92 when Hydra moved everything to computer." There had been a lot more papers, but much of it was redundant or irrelevant.

He moves around to start from the left. "They really took genetics to a whole new level. No wonder they allied themselves with the Nazis."

She points to the piles, explaining some. "My childhood had extra tests, but nothing scary until 1983 when I was put into a varieties of cryosleep. They were afraid my 'special genetic variations' were advancing too fast and might rip my body apart. They couldn't afford to lose me, I was too _valuable_ a _specimen_."

He can understand the venom he hears in her voice. The paper he picks up uses that same cold language - subject, specimen, asset. He can't imagine ever seeing his daughters that way. He sets the paper down and scans to the right. He freezes, turning pale at words that are too familiar - Winter Soldier Program.

She glances up at him. "Do you want to know why I was valuable?"

He swallows. "Your winning personality and the ability to electroshock me without a machine?" It's a small hope.

"I was their only living female superhuman." She lets him draw his own conclusions from that.

His hand trembles slightly as he reaches for a treatise titled 'Phenotypic Associative Breeding for Superhuman Enabled Genetics'. The page is designated PhaB-SEG 0 and is meant to be an introduction to the process. It denotes the risks and possible rewards and details the superhumans they have available to them. It's a very short list.

She smiles sardonically. "It gets better. This program was running while I was under."

"The fetuses we found. They took your eggs and did invitro." Bucky guesses. He doesn't understand most of what's in the report he's holding. It's all in medical jargon. But he has a bad feeling about it. Memories come flooding back. "They took semen samples from me along with everything else." It's hard to tell what he's feeling. He looks like he's in shock more than anything else. "Those were my kids, too, weren't they?"

"There's a chance. I don't know which donor was which. I just know two were successful. PB79-6J and PB82-9V." She hands him the paper. "The file listing all donor specimens are missing."

"Successful?" He takes the paper looking shell shocked. "Successful how?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Resulted in fetus. Which they then murdered for their damn science."

He looks like he's going to be sick. "Monsters."

"They didn't want individuals. They wanted genetic material. Clones are easy to replicate and replace. Easier to control." And that's all she has, she curls in on herself and hugs her knees.

Bucky leans against the couch and drinks his coffee. He doesn't even taste it. It's just something to do as his mind swirls. He doesn't even realize there's no more coffee in his cup until he swallows nothing for the fourth time. He sets the cup down. He looks over at Jess. She looks lost, alone. He moves closer and wraps his arms around her. His chin rests on her head. There are no words to say that could make this better, so he says nothing. He just holds her.

She doesn't even cry, she doesn't have tears left. She came here because she's not sure anyone else could possibly understand the true horror and cruelty Hydra is capable of.

Bucky feels helpless. They've already done what he knows how to do. He's just thankful they didn't get his girls. For all he knows, they would have just as easily killed them, too.

"I'd thought that maybe they were from missions and they'd lied to me about the abortions or something, but..." She trails off for a bit. "I can't tell him."

"Matt? He'd understand. He wouldn't blame you." Bucky assures her.

She shakes her head. "He's been trying so hard for this normal life thing, but I can see his anger bubbling under the surface. I don't know what it would do to him. And Carol? Merciful Buddha, she might destroy Germany."

"We can't lie to them, not about this." It's too big. He knows it's going to color every interaction he had with Jess from now on.

"Yeah, great, 'hey you know those dead babies we found? Hydra implanted them while I was an unconscious minor. Bucky might be dad. That'll go swell."

"Well when you put it like that..." he takes a breath. "I think I need something stronger than coffee."

Jess puts her head on her knees. "Nothing is strong enough. I found out about the implanting through the computer files. I told Matt that much and cried for hours. He tried to convince me to get someone else to go through these files but I couldn't. I didn't want anyone else to see this hell." She groans.

Her takes her word for it. "It really is their own personal hell they created. Fuck them."

Jess takes a breath, trying to force calm. "The children, the girls. We gave them a proper Buddhist burial. They're cremated and under a tree in the Mother's park. I. I gave them both names. It's not a life, but it's something."

He nods, feeling suddenly emotional. "It'd like to visit them if that's okay."

"I knew you would. That's why I'm telling you." She takes his hand. "Aisling and Ciara. Strong, Gaelic names."

"Aisling and Ciara." He looks up. "Son of a bitch. Are there any more Hydra cells I can rip apart?"

"I'm looking for them using everything I have." She promises.

"I know. I just... I know."

Jess prods idly at the papers. She's not sure what more to say or do. She's afraid; afraid there's still clones or information out there, afraid she's ruined Bucky's (and thus Carol's) life, afraid of her own fear and depression beginning to eat away her soul once more.

He gives her a squeeze before letting her go. He's not sure how to feel about it all.

"I'm sorry." She finally murmurs.

"Not your fault." He takes a breath and picks up another page.

"No, I mean. You've got enough on your plate. This was selfish of me."

"Hey, I'm glad you did. You shouldn't carry this alone."

She takes a breath, makes a decision. "And who can I trust more than my brother?"

He takes her hand. "Aisling and Ciara. I wish I knew for sure."

"I could go back, to Germany." She offers. "There might be more we didn't find. Or..." There's one other possibility, but she's not sure about it.

His thumb moves back and forth over her fingers. "Or?"

"Madame Hydra. I know she's just a handler, but she might know something. You guys still have her locked up somewhere, right?"

"Yeah. You know her better than anyone." He stares at their hands. "I can get you time off books."

"I don't think she'll tell me anything." Jess admits with a frown.

He thinks, considers. A really bad idea comes to him. "We can't let her go." The words are to himself. "We'd end up losing her."

She looks at him. "You know this is the woman who taught me to spy. You're completely right in saying that. So stop whatever you're thinking."

He nods. "So what do we do?"

"I'm currently thinking burn it all and pretend it never happened."

He looks at her with bewilderment. "What? This is evidence, Jess. You think they stopped just because we finally got to Dr Drew?" He shakes his head. "This is war crimes stuff. This is..." He can't find the words.

"Too much for me to handle." She supplies.

"Yeah." His focus returns to his hand still holding hers. "I need to know. I know it doesn't matter, but I need to know."

"Why? Do you think you can somehow do right by them? By me?" She shakes her head.

He feels tears prick his eyes. "I owe them that. If they're mine, I... I can at least mourn them like a father." He wipes his face with his free hand. "They deserve that much."

She grips his hand tighter but her voice is slightly hoarse with emotion. "It's not enough to mourn them as a decent human being? Or how about to be offended by the rights stripped from you?"

"No, it's not. Not for me. Not if I'm..." He looks at her. "What if you weren't the only woman they did this with? What if I have... children out there?"

"I don't know what to the you, 40s. I don't have any answers for this shit." She punches the floor.

"I don't expect you to. I'm just trying to process this."

She sighs. "Things will never be okay again."

"They won't be the same, but we'll get to okay. We have to. For Matt and Carol, Alice, Becky, and Lina. We have to."

"That's..." She's not so sure, but then she had a thought. "The clones."

He gives a hollow laugh. "Yeah. Clones. Even more of you to plant my seed in." He groans. "Sorry. That was beyond poor taste."

"No, no, no. Barnes. Listen. Your people cleaned up the ones I killed the night Alice was born. Where are the bodies?"

"I don't know." He replies as though she should know better than to ask him.

She gives him an annoyed look. "They were created using cellular material from the embryos. A DNA test could get you an answer."

He nods. "I'll find out."

"It's not much, but it could ease your mind."

"Hell, I bet if I asked Maria, she could probably tell me already if I'm the father."

Jess chuckles, sarcastically. "Of course. They didn't tell me shit."

"Bet they would if you joined the Avengers." He wishes he didn't actually believe that.

"Maybe. If they thought I needed it." Meaning she's doubtful.

"Yeah. It's not like they told me anything." He gives her hand a squeeze before finally letting go. Then he gathers up the papers and puts them in a neat stack. "Amazing how something so awful can be made to look so... bland."

"Murder and torture are only two words." She replies with a frown. "So. Do I get my lawyer on this?"

"Lawyer. Psychologist. Any religious or spiritual leader you have." He takes a breath. "Your BFF." He looks at her. "I won't tell Steve if that's what you want. But if I ask Maria about this, it'll probably get back to both him and Tony."

"I. I just don't know." She rubs the back of her neck.

"I won't. And I'll ask Maria to keep it a secret. It's none of their business anyway."

"I don't even want to tell Matt."

He rests a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, he's gonna know this isn't your fault. It won't change how he feels about you."

"It's going to change how he sees things." She frowns. She's pulled out her phone, started fiddling with it.

"What things?" Bucky gently asks.

She taps the dark screen. "People. He still thinks people are good."

Bucky exhales slowly. "You can convince him these aren't regular people."

"He's too close to the edge as is."

"He won't hear about it from me." He shrugs. "Not intentionally anyway."

She nods slowly. "He knows enough. He doesn't need to know exactly how horrible they were."

Bucky pulls her into a hug. "We'll get through this, just like we did last time. Fuck Hydra. They're not going to take our happiness."

She hugs back weakly. "I died last time."

He keeps hugging her, figuring she would prefer the contact over revealing her face. "And you came back, because you're a fighter, Jess. A survivor. And this time, this time we're all here to support you."

"I'm so sick of surviving." She sobs. "I want a life."

His arms pull her in tighter. "You have one, Jess. We won't let them take that from you."

"I can never be normal."

"Normal is boring." He assures her. "Matt would hate normal."

"But that's what he's..." She starts crying again so the rest is unclear.

"Aw, Jess, you of anyone should know that what we think we want and what we actually want are two completely different things."

She nods, pulling away to wipe at her face.

He moves away long enough to get the box of tissues. He takes one then offers her the box.

She grabs one, too. "Ugh. I just. I hate this. I will always be a monster."

He puts his hand on the stack of papers. "This doesn't make you a monster. They're the monsters."

"I am a monster. Pulled apart, dissected. Made in their image."

"Programmed to do their bidding." He frowns. "Guess that makes me a monster, too."

"Ugh." She hits her head against his shoulder.

"Just going by your logic, Spider."

"But you don't seem so... I mean, I feel it eating at me every day. Each time I learn something new, it's worse. Like another piece of soul is taken away until I have no humanity to fight back with." She doesn't take it back, just tries to explain. "At least you got some to start with."

"They took it, Jess. They took all of it." He trembles a little when he takes a breath. "And when that Helmut guy starting saying the code." He looks up. "I fought. I tried to fight it. But it was too strong. I couldn't stop it."

She pulls his head close, putting them forehead to forehead. "It's poison, it's leeches into all our veins and there's nothing we can do."

"We fight them, and we kill every last one of them. And we never let them touch our children." There's a quiet ferocity in his voice.

"Children." She repeats quietly, then again. "Children. They thought they'd left me too damaged to conceive again. Alice will always be my greatest revenge."

That brings a small smile to his face. "Damn straight."

"If only they hadn't left me too fucked up to raise her." She takes a deep breath.

"You'll get there. I know you will."

"Doesn't matter." She pulls away, pastes on a smile. "I should be going." Matt's going to wonder if I got into trouble."

He looks at her. "Yeah? Well just be glad he can't see that fake-ass smile on your face." He picks up the papers. "Can I keep these?"

She pretty obviously wants to say no, but bites her lip. "Yeah, for now. Don't let Carol dig through the details."

"I won't." He stands and offers a hand to help her up.

She pulls herself up and meets his eyes. "I'm not going to make it home without crying again, am I?"

He shrugs. "I hear crying can be a good thing."

"Not when you're driving across New York."

"Feel free to take some tissues with you." He offers.

"Gee. Thanks."

"Well if I'm too nice, you'd think I was up to something." He gives a small smile.

"Oh, I've learned you're usually just plotting ways into my best friend's pants. I'm pretty okay with that." She teases. "Now."

"Took long enough."

She shrugs. "I had to be absolutely sure you were perfect for her."

He nods. "You don't have to go yet. You can tell Matt you were shopping for charity or something. Or text him that you're helping me with my book."

"Thank you. Really." She takes his hand again and gives it a squeeze.

"Thank you for telling me."

She nods. "I felt I had to. You deserve to know what was done to you."

He walks her out to her car. "Call me if you need to talk."

"You too. Or if you find anything." She seems reluctant to let go, but she does.

"Count on it." He hesitates. "Text me when you get back home or the office."

She raises an eyebrow. "Yes, mom."

He nods knowing it's probably a bit much, but he is worried about her. "Alright, get out of here."

Jess rolls her eyes. "I'm gone. Go play with your babies, you'll feel better."

"Yeah." He steps back but doesn't go inside until she's no longer in sight. His first stop is to pick up the papers. His next is to drop them off in his office. He sticks them in a drawer he's fairly certain Carol doesn't look in. Only then does he check on the girls.

Meanwhile, she drives to her office, knowing Matt's there. She walks in and immediately goes to him. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his neck even as he works.

He stops and guides her to his lap. "Hey, what happened, noodle?"

"Hydra continues to suck." It's pretty obvious she doesn't want to talk.

He kisses her head as best he can. "How about we go somewhere fun tonight? Coney Island maybe? Or we can see if they're having one of those movies in the park things."

She shrugs. "Whatever you like."

Figuring she isn't into that, he tries a different tactic. "Or we can stay in, watch a movie, have ice cream for dinner."

"Sure. Anything." She doesn't sound enthused. More sad and tired.

He holds her, saying nothing. Even Mae knows to keep quiet, though he tries to offer what support he can by licking her legs.

"Matt?" Her voice seems small. All of her seems oddly small. "Promise me something?"

"What's that, noodle?"

"Never ever tell anyone what they can or can't do with their own body."

That's not what he expected, but it makes sense why she's requesting that. "I won't. I promise." He tilts his head. "Unless we have a child, and it's for their own safety."

She frowns. "The worst part in all this is that it's not just Hydra who tried to tell me how to reproduce. The Sokovia Accord had it. Even American politicians and their war on healthcare and birth control. It's terrifying."

"I know. Down with the patriarchy." He says it quietly, giving it an almost joking vibe.

"It's not a joke." She bumps his chest.

"I know. I'm just a very low key revolutionary." He tells her. "I would never tell you what to do with your body outside the throws of passionate lovemaking."

Her nails scratch lightly on his shirt before her hands relax. "I just don't understand why it's so prevalent."

He shifts his arms to hold her tighter. "I don't know."

"Can you fix it?"

"I think it's a little beyond me."

Her pout can even be heard in her voice. "Then what good is it being a lawyer?"

"We try to change things a little at a time. But I can't change it all." He rubs her arm.

"Can you protect me?" The fear breaks through with these words, her voice cracking on the last.

"I'll do my best." He promises. "And when it's not enough, I'll call Carol."

She kisses the edge of his jaw. "Thank you."

"Sure." He continues to hold her

"It's probably insane." She confesses quietly into his ear. "But finding out Hydra wanted to control any children I might have, sort of makes me want to have a dozen, each more wild and free than the last."

Matt chuckles. "It's not insane. It's your rebellious nature coming out."

That brings a little smile. "Your favourite bit, yeah?"

"One of many." He tells her. "Along with your creativity and loyalty and voice."

"Yes, you and your accent fetish." She teases as an attempt to hide that she's flustered by the compliment.

"Mm-hmm. I find yours particularly sexy."

She sighs, but playfully. "Bleeding anglophiles."

"Just the accent. The other stuff is just weird." He teases.

She slaps his chest. "You can be replaced."

He smirks. "No I can't."

"Sure. You brilliant and noble blind lawyers are a dime a dozen." She presses his nose.

"Is that so. Name one other one." He challenges.

She knows her bluff has been called, but she plays anyway. "Jimmy... Dean."

He laughs. "Jimmy Dean like the sausage? Where does he practice?"

"Shut up." She punches his arm.

"Never heard of it."

"Why do you hate me so?"

"Noodle, I could never hate you." He guides her into a kiss.

And it's so needed. She even puts a hand to his neck to keep him from pulling back too soon.

He lets her determine how long it lasts. When she finally lets him go, he takes a needed breath. "I need to finish a counter to this motion. Then I'm all yours."

"I hate motions." She pouts.

"I'm almost done." He pets her hair. "Why don't you pack up, check your email."

She agrees but she continues to be pouty about it. Not even Mae 'helping' her is quite enough to lift her spirit.

'Almost done' ends up being about 45 minutes.

Jess has ended up under her desk cuddling with Mae. Perhaps not the most comfortable spot, but it's small and feels safe. This is where Matt finds them.

He acts as though this is perfectly normal. "Ready?"

"We going home?" She begins to uncurl.

"We're going wherever you and Mae want."

"Home." She's firm.

"Home it is." He offers her his hand.

She takes it, keeping her grasp even as she's standing.

"Are you both ready?"

"The world is a big, scary place but I think we'll manage." She shifts a bit closer.

He smiles. "Then let's go."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol lands on the driveway then walks up to the front door. She lets herself in, half expecting to be mobbed. "Buck, girls. I'm home."

The girls look up from where they have Bucky pinned on the floor. Bucky raises his hand and waves. It's the only part of him she can see. "Hey, Care."

"You look.. outnumbered." She chuckles and steps over to tickle the nearest child.

"Story of my life." He pulls the other girl close and peppers her with kisses.

Becky starts laughing wildly. Carol laughs. "Careful, daddy.."

"I can't help it. They're too cute!" He gives her more kisses.

"Guess they're too much like daddy." She teases.

"Okay. Mommy's home. Time for daddy to make dinner." He avoids his wife's eyes as he gets up.

Carol shakes her head. "Nope, mama's got a surprise."

"Surprise?" He seems more apprehensive than thrilled. He's had enough surprises for one day.

"Just a little one. America offered to sit, so I thought we'd take a date night."

"Oh. Sounds good." He gives a little nod. Finally he looks at her. "I love you."

She gives him a wink. "You, too. I was thinking we might visit the batting cages. I don't think we've done that since before the girls." She'll dig out what's bugging him after.

"Yeah. Sounds good." He gives a sad smile. "What time is America coming?"

"6:30. So we have time to feed the girls. But I was thinking we could go out to this pizza place Jess was telling me about. After." Carol offers.

"Pita?" Becky asks.

Bucky picks her up. "No pitas or pizzas for you. You get carrots."

"Cawot." She waves her hands in the air excitedly.

Carol chuckles and picks up her sister. "Come on, Lina-bean."

"Mama." She gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love you, too." She gets a kiss to her head.

"Dada!" She waits until he turns before blowing him a kiss. He pretends to catch it, making her giggle.

"You've got an awesome daddy, huh?" Carol smiles and gets her into her high chair.

"He's gotta keep up with his awesome girls."

"We love you for it." She steals a kiss.

He smiles and gets the carrot puree.

"Mama da bear cawot." Becky sings, hitting her spoon on her tray table.

Lina joins with a repetition of 'cawot'.

Bucky chuckles. "Well at least they have better voices than me."

"But they do have your love of eating." Carol grins.

"You say that as if you don't like eating, too."

She laughs. "Well, I do, but I don't have your appetite."

Bucky prepares two sippy cups with water and a little apple juice. He hands them to Carol. He puts two tiny spoons into the two small bowls of carrot puree. These he takes to the girls. "Who's hungry?"

"Yeah!" Both twins seem thrilled for food. They've actually gotten pretty good at feeding themselves. Minus a distraction or two that causes them to drop the spoon or miss their mouths. When that happens, their parents are there with a napkin. Though both girls would prefer to clean themselves.

"Don't fight us." Carol chuckles as Becky pushes her hand away.

Bucky leans back. "I say we wait until they're done. Then make America clean them up."

"Oh, you genius." She kisses his cheek. "Beautiful genius. Sexy, even."

He chuckles. "I have my moments."

He gets another kiss then the door bell rings. "I've got it." Carol hops up to answer.

America's voice can be heard soon after. "Hellooo. Where are the brilliant chicitas?"

Carol guides her back in the kitchen. "We just wanted to get them supper before you came in so you wouldn't have to deal with it. Is Babydoll joining you after her class?"

"Yep. Didn't think you'd mind." She stops cold when she sees the girls. "Ay, chicitas, que cómes? Whatever it is, looks like you're wearing most of it." She walks over. "Hi, Bucky."

"Hi, America." He has to reply over the excited chattering of the twins.

"We never do. And now that she's taking those young childhood classes? You're all the more welcome." Carol teases with a wink. "If we're not terrible for leaving you the mess, Buck and I will take off."

"You are terrible, but I don't mind." She wets a paper napkin. "You two go have fun."

Carol wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks. You're the best, Mac."

"I know." She smiles.

"We won't be too late." She promises and takes her husband's hand. "Let's go, honey."

Bucky pulls away to give his girls goodbye kisses. "Love you. Be good for Mer."

Carol smiles at him as they head out. "Date first or confession?"

He gives a hollow laugh. "Knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from you." His brow furrows. "Mind if we wait until after dinner? When we're back home?"

"Only if you promise it's not going to get in the way of you having fun." She takes his hand gently.

He gives her a small smile. "I promise."

She nods. "I'd be ashamed if I didn't immediately see my husband is hurting."

"It's more of an ache." He tries to joke.

"You got enough of those." She kisses his cheek.

"I love you so damn much, doll."

She tries to keep a straight face. "You should join my fan club."

"Where do I sign up?" He grins.

"The official website launches next Tuesday."

He tells his phone to remind him to join that day. "Are we flying or driving?"

She tilts her head. "Let's drive, get a few less stares."

"You mind driving?" He hands over the keys.

"Course not." She takes them, giving him another kiss.

He gets in the car. "The girls were active today. We're starting to count now."

"Counting?" Carol sighs. "Geez, I feel old."

He chuckles. "Because you can count?"

"Because _they_ can. They can do so much now. What happened to them being our little babies?"

"They're still our babies. They'll always be our babies."

She bites her lip. "Maybe, but they're not so little."

"No they aren't." He smiles a little. "But it's fun watching them grow up."

"Except the bit that reminds me I'm old." Carol giggles.

"You? What about me?" He makes his voice shaky. "I just turned a hundred."

She laughs. "Yes, my gorgeous cradle robber, thrice my age."

He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Ah, scary words." She smiles.

He gives her a weak smile. "So what made you think of batting cages?"

"I couldn't get game tickets." She admits.

He chuckles. "Hitting things will be better anyway."

Carol grins. "Always is."

"True. Just hope we don't break too many bats."

"I'll be good." She promises playfully.

"Not too good." He returns.

She grins.

The batting cages end up being a great idea. It gives him something else to focus on, and he's almost like his old self. Using his hands like a megaphone, he taunts Carol to swing.

"I'll use your head for the ball if you keep distracting me." She complains as a ball whizzes past without even an attempt.

He quiets for a few swings. Then he slowly starts up again. "Hold your elbow up."

"I'll hold your elbow up." But she listens.

"Told ya." He grins. "Now wiggle your ass for your fans."

She sticks out her tongue.

"That works, too."

"Are you imagining what I could do to you with it?" She winks.

"Nah. Just thinkin' how much I wanna suck on it." He wiggles his eyebrows.

She shakes her head with a smile. "So boring."

He leans against the fence. "You know I'm a man of simple tastes."

"True. Do those tastes include me tasting you from your trouser line to your Adam's apple?" She hits a ball right to the back net.

"Nice hit." He takes a moment to admire it before replying. "Oh and what you described is definitely included."

"Just checking." She hands him back the bat. "Hit me a few more homers then I'll take you out for some proper pizza."

He takes his turn, letting a couple balls swing by before he hits one cleanly.

Carol lets out a long whistle. "That curve is as sweet as your ass."

"Thanks, doll." He gets back into position and lets another one fly.

"Damn, I could watch you go all day. Look at those arms."

He glances at her. "Now you're buttering me up."

"What?" She blinks as her gaze is pulled from said arms.

"Nothing." He takes his stance again. Breathing slowly, he relaxes his shoulders. He sees the ball flying toward him, and he swings. He still isn't used to the sound of metallic bats, but wooden ones would just crumble in his hands. But the crack of the ball against the bat still brings satisfaction.

Carol's eyes follow it through the cage. "Too bad you're too old for the pros."

"Unfair advantage."

"Honestly, I think all they really care is that it's a good show." She leans back.

He hits another ball. "They?"

"The ones with the money."

"Oh. They." He's never been a big fan of 'they', probably because he never had much himself.

"Yeah, them." She scuffs the ground with her toe. "I prefer the ones with the brains."

"I prefer the ones with the sparkle punches." He hits another home run.

Carol laughs. "Well, I can name two off the tip of my tongue"

"I only got eyes for one." He winks at her before he swings again.

"Oh, damn. Jess gets all the good ones." She teases.

He misses. He gets back into position and tries to focus on the ball that's about to come, but he can feel a heaviness in his chest that's hard to ignore.

Carol's eyebrow goes up. "Is it time for pizza?"

He hits a foul. "Just about."

"I think you'll like this place, it's super cozy. We went there for lunch last week." She's watching him, now, looking for key words to avoid.

"Great." He hits one more. It's a clean hit. Satisfied, he lets the last two balls go by. "I'm hungry. Then again, I'm almost always hungry."

"Yes, yes I know." She takes the bat and his arm, leading him out.

"You said 'we' went to this place for lunch?"

She nods. "Yes, the better half and I. Who else demands lunch dates?"

"I thought I was your better half."

"Okay, the pre-marriage better half." She kisses his cheek. "You're definitely the one who completes me."

He smiles at her. "I feel the same about you, doll."

They head to the restaurant and it's every bit as cozy as promised. They're lead to a table in a small alcove, lit more by candle then the dim overheads. Carol orders them a bottle of wine right away and it comes along with a basket of garlic bread.

Bucky immediately grabs one and tears off a piece. "Fancy. I was expecting a regular pizza joint." He stuffs the small bit into his mouth.

"Hey, we can pretend to be classy now and then."

"Pretend? I am classy. Been to Europe and everything." He tosses another piece of bread into his mouth.

Blonde eyebrows go up. "Right."

"Hey, I can be classy." He shrugs. "Just choose not to be."

"I prefer the honesty." She smiles. "Now, do we try something weird or go for simple? I'm kind of intrigued by the pancetta and mushroom."

"Let's go for it." He takes her hand. "Whatever you want."

"Ooh, living dangerously." She teases him, but they do get her pizza with an add on of Italian sausage.

Bucky is unusually subdued. He tries to hide it by asking her questions about her day.

She notices but let's him move at his pace. She rubs his ankle with her toe and is sure to keep her expression warm and loving.

The pizza is really good. They finish it and order dessert. Bucky slowly turns his wine glass. "Would you mind if we went to the park in Hell's Kitchen before heading home?"

"Not at all. I've been meaning to go. See Jess's tree." She admits.

He nods. There's a melancholy smile. "Great."

Carol takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.

He squeezes it back. Dessert comes with espresso. He doesn't have to worry about drinking caffeine so late.

And Carol seems to thrive on it. "Mmn. This is really nice."

"Mm-hmm."

"We should make it a habit. Once a month or something."

He smiles at her. "That's my wife with the brilliant ideas."

"We could try a new restaurant each time." She adds with a raised cup.

"Very adventurous." It's clear he approves.

She nods. "You can choose next."

"I'll do some research." He promises.

"Sounds great. Good way to see more of the city, too. Not just Brooklyn." She nudges him.

"Yeah yeah. Watch it, or I'll take you to one of those places where you eat in the dark."

"Actually..." She grins. "Might be a good double date."

He shakes his head. "Matt would have an unfair advantage."

"So? The rest of us would know what he goes through on a daily basis. And, really, Jess is getting all the benefit. Assuming Matt helps her." She shrugs.

His finger taps her hand. "Okay well you can choose that when it's your turn."

"I will." She giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

His lips curl up in an uncertain smile. "Me?"

"Yes, you." She kisses his cheek. "Making me use my turns for your ideas."

He chuckles. "Yeah. Well it's your fault for wanting to see more of New York and then almost immediately deciding you want to go to a place where you can't see anything."

"But that's such a New York thing. We didn't have anything close to that in Boston."

"That's because Bostonians like to see who they're picking a fight with."

She grins. "You may have a point there."

He nods. "Of course I do."

"Such a smart husband. And so handsome." Carol winks.

"Alright alright." He scoops up the last of the dessert and offers it to her.

She eats it with a happy noise.

It's a sound that still makes his heart flutter.

She sighs when she finally swallows it down. Then she leans in for a kiss.

He gives it to her. "Mmm. You're even sweeter than usual."

"I know you like a little extra sugar." She bites her lip.

His eyes immediately focuses on that. He still has a hard time believing this amazing woman is his wife.

She gives him a playful look and pats his chin. "Shall we?"

He takes a deep breath. "We shall."

She wraps her arm around his waist as they go. "Am I still driving?"

"Please." He leans in. "I love seeing a woman in power."

She chuckles and takes another kiss once they reach the car. "I just love you."

"I love you, too."

The drive to the garden is quiet. As is the garden itself at this time of night. But the night air is cool after the heat of the day and the city's noise has dulled to a near musical hum.

Bucky feels himself getting nervous as they approach Jess's memorial. "It's nice out here."

"Yeah. And the gardens are great. They got good tenants this year." Her grip on his hand tightens.

He notices the difference. "Am I that easy to read?"

"You're all tense through here." Her free hand strokes along his neck and (clothed) shoulder.

"Is that it?" He motions toward a plaque he sees in the dirt near a small tree.

She moves closer, then kneels beside it. She slightly smiles when she sees the ends of incense sticks. "Definitely it."

He kneels down next to her and takes in the small memorial. "I should have brought something."

"You brought your heart." She reminds him. She gently touches a leaf of the small tree. "Jess was hell bent on having an apple tree. To spread life."

He takes a deep breath. "Care, Jess was looking through her father's notes." He lowers his voice. "It's possible... It's possible I'm their father."

She's quiet for a moment as she takes it in. Then she wraps her arms around him. "They really did steal your humanity."

He holds her tight. "We don't know for sure."

"It doesn't matter. They stole from you. From Jess. From these children." She shakes her head. "I won't be content until even those who are simply interested are incarcerated so they can do no harm."

He nods though personally he wants them all dead. "Matt doesn't know. Jess didn't want to tell him."

But that doesn't make sense to her. "That it could be yours? Or something else?"

He sidesteps the question. "She thinks he'd get jealous. Not sure why."

"After Alice? Definitely not." She looks at him, trying to decide if he's not telling her or Jess didn't tell him.

"Hey, I thought it was stupid, too." His hand touches the dirt. "But you know how stubborn she is."

"Yeah, yeah I do." She puts her hand over his. "But these two are family no matter the relationship."

He nods. "It just feels like every time I turn around Hydra takes something else."

Carol nods. "Yeah. My heart keeps breaking as my nearest and dearest go through new deeper layers of hell."

Bucky kisses her softly. "When they took you..."

"You kicked their sorry asses." She rubs his cheek.

"Damn straight."

"What if..." She pauses. "What if the way to defeat Hydra permanently isn't to pull them apart but to do the opposite of them, give life back?"

His brow furrows. "I don't follow."

"I'm still working on this. But they took away your freedom and choices. We need to help people get that?"

He wipes his eyes. "Get that they took away my freedom and choices? Or help them get freedom and choices."

"Help people get theirs." Carol clarifies. "Social injustice things. Like Steve always gets into."

"Okay." He looks at her. "You know that's really hard, right?"

"You know we're tougher than normal, right?"

"Yes I do know." He assures her. "We should just take it slow at first."

She smiles. "Until we know what we're doing? Yeah."

"That's all I ask." He kisses her cheek.

"Start local. Maybe I'll become a Girl Scout leader?" She smiles.

He laughs. "Yeah. Because everyone knows the Girl Scouts is a front for human trafficking."

"No, dummy. It's about giving girls the skills they need to change the world around them." She gently hits his wrist. "Ripples in water."

"Oh." He draws out the word. "That makes more sense."

"Starting small. And maybe you could do something connected to your book release?" She leans against him.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll talk to Sam, see if he has any suggestions." He leans against her. "I just want them to stop taking."

"Yeah. Me too." She nuzzles her nose into his neck.

He takes slow breaths. "It's nice here. She chose a good place."

Carol nods softly. "You know how obsessive she gets."

"I do."

"Only the best for her children."

"Seems only fair since they had such a crap start."

Carol gives a small smile. "In that way, I'm glad we found them. For them and her."

He nods then stands up. He feels empty and tired.

She looks up at him and holds up her hands. "If we stay with our dead, it keeps us from living. Instead, let's keep the memory living and bright."

He pulls her up. "You helped me see that I could have a future. Thank you for that." He pulls her into a hug.

She holds him tight. "Well you reminded me that I didn't have to face mine alone, so we're even."

"You really are the best." He gives her a squeeze and slowly lowers his arms.

"Thanks, honey. Too bad we brought the car, or I'd sweep you off your feet right now."

"How about we just stroll through the garden instead." He takes her hand and wraps her arm around his.

She smiles and leans into him. "Sounds old timey in the best way. Just like my husband."

"Sometimes the simple things are the best." It's what he wants his girls to learn.

"And they certainly can't be bought." She agrees.

"Nope."

Carol looks at him, love and affection clear. "I'm so privileged to get to spend my life with someone as good and well grounded as you."

He gives her arm a little squeeze. "I'm the lucky one. You make the hell I went through worth it." He scrunches his nose. "Not that the lives I took... You know what I mean."

"I know. And your book helps to return meaning. It reminds people of the good they had done and the importance of recognizing goodness as it's happening." She kisses that nose.

He smiles. "My editor sent me some notes. Never thought I'd say that."

"And?"

"And they're good notes. He gets that it isn't a Steve Rogers book."

"Excellent. That's great to hear." She kisses his cheek.

"I was thinking... Should I ask Steve to do the cover?" He looks torn.

She tilts her head as she considers. "It might get you a few extra sales. But then, you've fought hard to make this not about him."

"Yes and yes." He exhales slowly.

"Have you decided a title?"

"Still mulling it over." He's not sure what part of his life to highlight.

"Well, if it's about beginnings or that sort, you could feature a drawing by one of the girls." She offers.

"Living Three Lives. How I lost one family and found another more than half a century later." He chuckles. "Maybe I should call it 'One-Third Cat'."

Carol chuckles. "Life three on nine? The long winter road to fatherhood? War and Peas?"

"Peas?" He laughs. "I need to hire you to decide on a title."

"Well, it's a pun on a famous book and a favourite of your children." She tries to defend through a giggle.

"Yes. War and Peace existed in my youth." He informs her.

She snorts a laugh. "Right. Not that old."

"Exactly."

"You _are_ that sexy, though."

"Gotta keep you interested."

"Oh, you have way more than that. My Bucky-bear." She smiles.

He grins. "I do like how you say that."

She repeats it slowly, in a husky tone. "Bucky-bear."

He immediately grins. "You're giving me impure thoughts, doll. And making me want to head to the car fast."

"Me? Never." She smirks.

"You always."

"Well, if you insist." She pushes him against the car and steals a kiss.

"You're the best tease." He caresses her cheek. "And the best wife I could ever hope for."

She tucks a hand in his pocket to keep him close. "Good. Let's go home to our ridiculously cute kids and make sure they're in bed so we can ease the day's worries from each other."

He nods. He looks tired.

"Come on, get in, soldier." She opens the car for him.

"Thanks." He slides into the seat and puts on his seatbelt.

She gets into the driver's side and puts a hand on his cheek. "You've been wounded on the field today, but I'll get you back in the fight."

"You always do."

"It's only fair." She smiles lovingly.

"Good to know _something_ is."

She chuckles. "Oh hush, you'll remember you're an optimist in the morning."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." He tries a smile. "As soon as I hear da-bear, I'll be good again."

"And some sleep and food and the best of marital care." She adds.

"Sounds fantastic." He leans his head against the head rest. "I just can't help but wonder if I have any live kids out there. If any are working for Hydra."

She looks at him. "It's more than genes that makes a child. Look at Jess, is she really the daughter of that madman? And Steve. How many see him as a father?"

"Yeah but..." He's not sure how to explain it. "I don't want any kid of mine living through that."

"I don't want any kid period living that." Carol points out.

"Well yeah."

She takes his hand. "That's why we're Avengers. Because we can't just sit back and let that happen."

"And here I thought it was because of the expense account." He jokes.

"Now I know you need to sleep." She smiles. "Things will get better. I promise."

"I've got you and the girls. They're already better."

She nods. "Doesn't mean I'm lying, though."

"Never said you were, doll."

"Good. Onwards and upwards."

"Says the woman who can fly." He looks over at her. "You getting enough fly time?"

She nods."I'm doing okay, thanks."

"Okay." He puts a hand on her knee. "Gotta make sure my wife is fulfilled."

"Totally and completely."

"Good." He relaxes in his seat and looks out at the changed world as it passes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Professor Xavier had been more than happy to welcome them to his school for a few days. And despite the break in classes, there are still a number of students around for various reasons. Steve has been equally happy to spend time with any student that asks, teaching or talking or whatever might be needed. And little Sarah seems to have found herself a new uncle/boyfriend in Logan. Even if he tries to deny it.

Loki has been enjoying long philosophical discussions over tea with Charles. She finds it very stimulating. And in the other end of the spectrum are the silent walks with Logan and Sarah. It's nice here, a way to get back to civilization without being dropped completely back into their life.

Steve returns to their room sweaty but smiling. He's just on his way back in from taking a handful of students for a run around the large track. Of course he lapped them all, but he enjoyed it.

On the bed, Loki is feeding their daughter. She's still in her pajamas. "Good run?"

"Great." He leans in for a kiss.

She gives it to him but leans forward to do it. "You need a shower."

He chuckles. "Yup. We were invited to breakfast with Piotr and his sister. They've expressed interest in joining us at the Avengers this year."

"Illyana? That should be interesting."

"I haven't spent much time with her." Steve shrugs. "I'll be quick. Too bad miss Sarah doesn't allow for showers together."

She smiles. "We'll be allowed that soon enough."

He nods and goes to the washroom.

Sarah finishes as they hear the water turn on. After burping and a check of the diaper, Loki sings the little girl to sleep.

Steve is back in minutes, towel around his slender waist. "She down?"

"Mm-hmm." Loki looks up at him. Her breath catches. "As am I." She says in a suggestive voice.

"Oh really?" He pulls her up into a kiss.

Her arms wrap around his neck. "You are a very sexy man."

"So are you. When you are a man." His arms stay around her waist. "Right now you're a bombshell."

"Thank you."

He gives her a squeeze. "As much as I'd love to be seduced right now, we do have a breakfast date. But maybe uncle Logan can take Sarah for a little after?"

She nods. "I suppose I should get ready."

"Unless you want to go like this." Steve teases.

"I would. But it probably isn't appropriate." She pouts.

"Well, you can have a whole day of pyjamas when we get home." He promises. "Me too."

"Sounds wonderful." She smiles. "Though a day without any clothes would be good, too."

"We'll see." Steve winks.

She kisses him before stealing his towel and heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Steve proceeds to dress, and sends a few messages on his phone. He frowns when he sees the one from Bucky.

"What's wrong?" Loki asks.

"Buck got some bad news. Mind if we stop in New York for a night, delay going home one extra day?"

"It's fine. Did he say what it was?"

Steve shakes his head. "No details. Just that he learned something new on Hydra."

"I'm almost jealous by how pervasive they are." She pulls on shorts and a t-shirt then pulls her hair up into a ponytail. Some moisturizer and eyeliner, and she's done.

"They're like... Like ants. They tunnel in and spread everywhere. But if you don't get the whole nest, they'll just rebuild somewhere else and start again." Steve frowns.

She gives him a hug. "The best way to get rid of ants is either spiders or giving them poison food to take back."

Then she adds. "Or lizards."

Steve chuckles. "Thanks, darling. Let's not worry about it now, though."

She nods and carefully picks Sarah up to put her in the carrier.

"So Hank was saying he might head to Wakanda for a bit to look at what Wanda's been studying. He's equally interested in the genetic side of super humans." Steve keeps his voice soft as he lifts the carrier for Loki.

"He should stop by the mystery island while he's at it. Assuming he's allowed."

Steve furrows his brow. "Mystery island?"

"Are we calling it Avengers Island now?" She teases.

"I just didn't know where you meant."

"Is there another mystery island I don't know about?"

"Well, we _were_ talking about Wakanda." Steve points out. "Maybe T'Challa told you something."

She smiles. "No. He likes to keep his secrets."

"Yeah, but it's you." Steve chuckles. "You even charmed the pants off me."

"Which took all of my skills. And only after I ran out of tricks did you finally make a move."

He blushes. "Well, you know me. I wanted to see past those tricks."

She nods. "I was more scared of that than the weird asylum place."

"Sorry?" He reaches for her hand. "But I couldn't love an illusion. It had to be you."

"I know. I'm just not used to sharing my true self."

"I know, but you took a chance on me and I'm so glad." He gives her a tender kiss.

Her fingers stroke his cheek. "I'm starving."

He nods. "They're probably waiting."

They head down to the dining room. Piotr waves at them. He's as tall as Steve and just as muscular, though his physique look more like a body builder's. His sister looks small by comparison. He has close-cropped dark hair. She has long blonde hair with severe bangs. They are Russian. It's in their accents and in their outlook. Piotr greets them. "Good morning."

"Morning." Steve smiles widely. "Hope you didn't start without us."

"Only coffee." His voice is rich and round with that foreign lilt. "I see the newest hero is getting her sleep."

"She's so little." Illyana leans in to look at the baby.

"For now." Loki agrees.

The younger Russian nods. "Think she'll have magic?"

She gives a small shrug. "I've no idea."

"It will be interesting to see."

"That's one word for it." Loki smiles. "Please tell me there's tea."

Steve agrees. "But breakfast is definitely first."

"Yes. And there is tea." Piotr tells them. Because it's summer, everyone basically makes their own breakfast. Faculty and older students do help the younger students with theirs. "What would you like? I would be happy to make unless you prefer to do it yourself."

"If you show me where everything is, I can whip up some pancakes." Steve offers.

"Follow me to the kitchen." He rises and leads the way.

Steve smiles and follows, carrier in tow.

"Starlight, you can leave that here."

He stops. "Yeah? You're not coming to ogle as I cook?"

"No. I'll ogle later."

"Alright." He puts Sarah down next to Loki and steals a kiss before hurrying after Piotr again.

Piotr smiles at him. "Your daughter is very sweet. She is talk of entire mansions."

Steve chuckles. "She's our little princess, definitely."

"This will change only a little if you have another one." He retrieves the pancake mix from the pantry and pulls out measuring cups and a mixing bowl.

"Mix?" Steve teases.

"This is a school. Easy is good."

"But you're not learning. Let me do the scratch ones." Steve offers. "As a treat."

"I will not say no." He puts the mix back in the pantry.

Steve locates the flour and other ingredients and soon he's got a big batch mixing. He figures the extras can be kept and warmed for all the students.

Piotr gets the griddle warmed up and pulls out the butter. "My mouth is watering already."

"Hey, you've been wonderful hosts. It's the least I can do." Steve uses a ladle to start pouring batter.

It sizzles when it hits the griddle. The Russian watches as the pancakes get made one by one. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Steve glances over. "My mother taught me all she could, which was good for the years on my own. And then when I started living again now, the internet has opened me to lots more food possibilities so I'd experiment. Often with Natasha." His love of it is obvious.

"I never thought of the famous Black Widow cooking." He admits.

"She definitely prefers eating." Steve chuckles. "But I don't think there's anything she can't do."

He nods. "I had her poster in my room after the New York incident." He confesses.

"Oh yeah? Can't blame you." Steve chuckles.

"It helped that she is Russian." He doesn't know why he said that.

Steve grins. "Of course."

He blushes a little. "Please do not tell her."

"Of course." Steve promises.

"Thank you

He nods. He's rather quickly filling a platter with golden, fluffy pancakes. A few students peek in at the smell. Steve tells them they can share if they set the table.

It's amazing how quickly that gets done with the proper motivation.

And soon they have a table filled with pancakes, syrup, fruit, milk, and juice. People gather and start taking plates of food.

Loki and Illyana are among them with Sarah in tow. "He spoils me with his cooking."

"I can see this."

She smiles. Checking her daughter, she's happy to see the girl still fast asleep.

Steve takes the seat next to Loki and kisses her cheek. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello, gorgeous. It's delicious."

"Good." He smiles. "I think others agree."

They definitely do if the lack of talk and the abundance of eating is any indication.

Steve glances around at the students. There's a girl with a shaved head that he thinks he caught was Ellie, a dark haired girl named Kitty, and a bit about Rogue's age named Bobby. Plus Piotr and Illyana, of course.

Seeing his gaze, Loki realizes Charles is missing. She decides to invite him telepathically. 'Charles, Steve made pancakes if you're hungry. Though you might want to come quickly before they're all gone.'

Minutes later he wheels in with Hank beside him.

Loki smiles. "Charles, you got my message. Of course you did."

"Thank you for the invitation." He nods. "Though I did also sense the excitement."

She gives Steve a playful jostle at that. "That's my husband, creating excitement wherever he goes."

"Nothing compared to you." Steve chuckles.

Hank clears a spot of Charles then sits. "I'm surprised Logan isn't here yet. I would have thought the smell would have tempted him."

"He's in the danger room." Charles explains.

"That would explain it."

Steve leans over. "Think we should save him a plate?"

"Yes." Loki replies. "Particularly if we want him to babysit."

"Right." He rises to fill a plate and put it in the kitchen.

Loki watches him go.

"Hate to see him leave..." Illyana teases between bites.

"Truer words were never spoken." She returns to her own plate.

The room begins to clear almost as quickly as it had filled. Even in summer, the staff and students are keeping busy. But Steve and Loki have no need to rush.

Loki turns to the blue furry scientist. "I understand you're thinking of going to Wakanda."

Hank nods. "They seem to be quite advanced in the study of genetics, which is a field I find rather pertinent."

"They are very selective about who they let in." Loki reminds him. "It's one of the few African nations not tainted by European colonialism."

"I'm aware." He nods. "And I would settle for a Skype partnership."

"King T'Challa is a reasonable man. I'm sure you can work out a mutually beneficial arrangement." She smiles pleasantly.

Hank chuckles. "I'll just drop your name."

Her eyebrows go up. "I think you overestimate the power of my name."

"It's just you seem to know him."

"I do. We do." She indicates Steve. "But there are many who know me and have no particular loyalty to me."

"I think we all have those." Hank sighs.

"Some more than others."

"Still, you seem well connected. And your general reputation has become pretty good." He points out.

She acts as though he's just pained her. "I think only of myself, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

He shakes his head with a smile. "You're good people, Loki, and the world knows it."

"Then I have the world fooled and will be sure to use that to my advantage." She bows her head.

"Un-huh." Hank doesn't seem to believe that.

Loki takes Sarah from the carrier. "Starfish, tell the furry man what a dangerous person I am."

Sarah yawns and coos at her mother, reaching for her face.

"I said you were good, not that you aren't dangerous." Hank points out. "Most of the best people I know are dangerous."

"I'm still not good." She insists quietly.

He disagrees, but he doesn't push it. "Sarah's looking really strong and healthy. Vacation must have suited her."

"Yes. Though she didn't like swimming at first."

"And what was your favourite part?"

She smiles. "Sitting on the porch watching Steve chop wood."

Hank chuckles. "Ah, of course, I understand."

She tilts her head. "Do you?"

"I think I have a fair idea."

She gives him a nod. "Have you looked into magic and whether that is genetic?"

"Not much, to be honest." He shakes his head. "My main concern is mutant genetics."

"Of course. And yet a mutant like Illyana has magical abilities."

"She's a unique case, though."

"I see." She accepts the explanation without question.

He offers. "If I discover anything related to it, I'll let you know."

She nods. 

Meanwhile Steve is trying to explain the concept of 'baker's percentage' to Piotr. "... because it's compared to the flour, as a base unit."

He raises an eyebrow. "So the amount of flour being used is the denominator?"

"Exactly. It makes it easier to resize the recipe." Steve smiles.

"I see. But what if there is no flour in the recipe?"

"I tend to use whatever is the prominent ingredient in that recipe." Steve explains. "Such as eggs in meringue."

"Ah. I see." He also sees how his sister is looking at him. "This does not mean I will be cooking more."

Steve laughs. "She needs to get herself a boyfriend to train. Or girlfriend."

Illyana smiles. "I only need a brother who will agree to cook for me."

"I taught mine. And his wife is always grateful." Steve teases.

"You have a brother?" Piotr asks.

He rubs the back of his neck with a blush. "Ah. Sort of. My brother from another mother, as you kids say now."

"Oh." He smiles. "Yes I see."

"We really did grow up together, though. Always in each other's houses... Always getting yelled at by each other's moms. It was great." Steve grins.

Illyana laughs. "Did neither of you ever blame the other?"

"All the time, but Buck never got away with it because I was so sickly."

"I can see where you'd have the advantage."

Steve chuckles. "I don't think Bucky has forgiven me even now."

"I know the feeling. Illyana used to get me in trouble all the time." He says knowingly.

"But she deserved it, right?" Steve grins.

"I was an excellent girl." She says.

"Doesn't mean you didn't deserve it." Steve smiles. "I always did."

"She deserved it." Piotr assures him

He nods. "Thought so."

Illyana retaliates by sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Steve chuckles. "Family is always good to see."

Piotr puts his sister in a headlock. "I agree."

She struggles and Steve tries not to laugh at her. Everyone else notices but pretends not to. And when she almost gets out, Piotr's arm turns metallic.

It breaks Steve's resolve and he laughs. "Okay, that's cheating."

He shrugs but lets his sister go. His arm returns to regular skin.

"Anyway. We have some planning to do, it seems." Steve leans in.

"Does this mean our application is good?" He asks, hope in his eyes.

"It does. And I'm hoping you'll say you're okay with DC."

"Yes. Very okay." He says.

"Excellent." Steve smiles at them both. "We'll have to get into details, but I think this will be great."

"We both look forward to learning from you." Piotr is practically beaming.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Pietro, that's not going to work." Betsy has a pained expression and a hand to her temple as she watches her fiance's attempt to assemble their new bookshelf. He stubbornly keeps refusing help.

"The instructions make no sense. But this is what it says to do." His frustration is clearly evident in the heaviness of his accent. His eyes narrow as he stares at the pictographs again. " I think." He tilts his head. It makes less sense that way. He shakes his head and continues.

Betsy shakes her head. "I thought IKEA was your sworn enemy? Why did we go there?"

"Sale." He reminds her. "Great sale." He wishes Wanda were here. He knows she'd be able to make it all fit with magic. "Just hold this piece here like this."

Instead of moving, she floats it with her mind and gives him a look.

He rolls his eyes but works quickly. The only problem is that the next piece doesn't seem to fit. He swears in Sokovian.

"We have matches." Betsy offers.

"Tempting. Very tempting." He sighs and hands the instructions to Betsy. "Can you translate?"

She tilts her head as she looks at it. "I don't think this is even a human language."

He sighs. "Next time there is a sale, remind me of this moment." He turns to Alice in her play pen. "You, too."

"You bet." Betsy chuckles.

He takes another breath and re-examines the instructions.

She rubs his back. "Let's step away from this. We can come back after. We'll think better with clear minds."

He nods. "And less empty stomachs."

"Exactly." She smiles.

He gets up. "This is one of the reasons I love you." He kisses her.

"I know when to stop beating my head against the wall?"

"Yes." He says.

"Don't worry, I'll teach Alice." She teases.

"Thank you."

"Yep." She nods. "But you're doomed."

His eyebrows go up. "Am I?"

She nods again. ,"Doomed but loved."

He smiles softly. "I'll take it."

"Good. Cause I won't take it back." She takes his hand.

"Being doomed with you is better than being blessed with anyone else."

"Flatterer." She teases and bumps against him.

He kisses her then guides her to Alice. "Hello, beautiful girl. How are you doing?"

Alice chirrups happily at her father and carefully climbs the edge of her playpen to reach for him.

Pietro picks her up. "I think you would be better at putting the bookcase together than I am."

"Yeah!" She agrees happily, though it's doubtful she actually understood.

"That's my girl." He beams.

As they get to the stairs, she pats his arm. She wants to climb them for herself.

"Down? Okay. But be careful." He puts her down but keeps a close eye on her.

She makes her way to the stairs and begins to climb awkwardly. Sometimes she can't figure out where to put her foot and sometimes she's half kneeling and half standing. But she makes it work and damned if she'll let daddy help.

Pietro watches with a mixture of pride and pain. She is growing up so fast. He wants so much to protect her, but he knows he can't.

Betsy takes his arm. "Hurry up, or she'll be complaining about no dinner by the time we're there."

"Just like her father." He smiles.

"Yup." Betsy shakes her head. "Poor girl."

"Poor nothing. She will have all people loving her." He predicts as they walk up.

"But she'll have to be like you." Betsy teases.

His brow furrows in mock confusion. "You say that as if it were a bad thing."

"Well you've only got, what? Three? Women in love with you?"

"You are not counting all my fans." He tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "They don't count. You don't know them."

He shrugs. "If you say so."

"And shouldn't you be arguing that only one counts?" She chides teasingly.

He looks at her. "You wish me to choose between my sister, my girlfriend, and my child? All count to me."

"I wasn't even counting Alice in my list."

"And I misspoke." He realizes. "I'm still not used to calling you fiancée."

"You know I'll forgive you every time." She gives him a kiss.

Only now does he return to what she said before. "If not Alice, who were you thinking of?"

She takes his arm. "Your dear Ms Drew. Alice is not yet a woman."

"Ah. Jessica has a fondness for me. I wouldn't call it love." He says.

Betsy gives him a look. "Are you arguing with your telepathic girlfriend? It's love, but more sisterly. Like she shares with Carol."

"I would never argue with you about such things." He licks his lips. "I am only giving you my perspective."

She nods. "She certainly doesn't love you the way I do." She tugs him close.

"I'm very glad." He kisses her softly.

"You better be." She smiles. "Now make us some sandwiches."

"What kind of sandwich would you like?"

She chuckles. "Better to ask your daughter, she'll probably try to eat half of it."

"Grilled cheese it is." He gives her one more kiss before getting to work.

"Thank you!" She moves to lift Alice into her high chair. "Ready for some late lunch, darling?"

"Yis." She replies with a nod.

"Good girl." She gives Alice a kiss and puts on her bib.

Pietro makes proper grilled cheese sandwiches.

Betsy keeps Alice distracted with a toy until they're ready.

When he brings the sandwiches, he also brings some tomato baby food. "Here we are."

"Thanks, daddy." Betsy smiles and rips off a few smaller pieces to cool for Alice before taking a bite.

Alice holds her mouth open waiting for food.

Once she's had half the jar of the tomato, the sandwich bits are placed on her tray table to be eaten at her pleasure.

She chews on them daintily as she looks at her parents. They are talking about wedding plans.

"You should ask at your church, there's often a long wait. And sometimes classes." Betsy points out.

"I will ask on Sunday." He promises. "Where would you like the reception?"

"Honestly? No clue." She sighs.

"We can look for hotel ballrooms." He suggests.

She shrugs. "Sure. Though I'd be happy with our backyard."

He nods. "If we have it catered. We can borrow tables and chairs from Avengers maybe."

"That would be cool."

Pietro clears his throat. "Will Brian walk you down the aisle?"

"Mmn." She nods.

"Okay. Well that narrows down choices." He chews slowly, thinking.

"Choices?" Her brow furrows. "Who else would I pick?"

"Not you. Me. For best man." He explains. "I wasn't sure if I should ask Brian, Wanda, or Steve."

"Ah. You know Wanda will kill you if you don't pick her." Betsy reminds him.

"Yes." He picks at his sandwich. "Who will stand with you?"

She smiles. "Ororo."

He's a little surprised but probably shouldn't be. "Nice."

"We swore." She explains

"You swore?"

She holds up a curled pinky. "When we joined the X-Men."

"Why?" It seems like an odd thing to promise.

"Because we had become best friends, and it was our way of saying we'd continue to be so."

He smiles. "That is nice."

She nods. "And I intend to hold true, even if life means we're not together as often as we were."

Pietro just has to kiss her after that. "If you ever wish to spend more time with her, just say the word."

"You're amazing." She kisses him again.

"You inspire me."

"Awe, thanks."

"Alice will obviously be flower girl." He winks at his daughter.

Betsy nods. "Of course. She'll even be able to walk on her own by then."

"She will need a beautiful dress."

"Yes. What will our colours be? Blue and purple?" She taps her chin.

"Purple and ice blue." He offers.

"I thought so. We should use irises and forget me nots. They're close in colour."

"And we should have paper butterflies and butterflies on the cake." He knows she likes them.

She smiles. "That sounds lovely. Do you think we can find a cake that tastes like chocolate chip cookies? I know how you inhale them."

A special light comes into his eyes. "We can try."

"We'll succeed." She promises.

He smiles at her. "It may require lots of tastings."

She crosses her arms then teases. "I don't know if you can handle that."

He puts on a solemn expression. "It will be difficult, but I will do my best."

"You're going to explode."

He laughs. "I will be so rushed on sugar that I will be a constant blur."

She joins his laughter. "I'll make you 50 run laps before coming to bed."

"I would not blame you one bit." He says. "Should we be writing these decisions down?"

"I'll remember. At least until tonight to write it." She assures him.

"Okay." He looks over at Alice who is intently examining a piece of grilled cheese. Satisfied, she puts it into her mouth.

Betsy smiles. "You know it'll be great."

"Of course it will. I'll be marrying you." He kisses her.


	274. abduct the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt picks Jess up from class. It gets intimate and leads to Jess telling Matt about what Hydra did to her. Steve and Loki finally get home. Bucky helps Babydoll with homework. Carol and Matt discuss Jess's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains descriptions of torture/non-con underage pregnancy in Matt/Jess segment.

Danny paces the small hall as he waits for Colleen's class to end. It's the small one, with Claire and that other woman. The new one. He glances in, seeing their practice. It makes him itch for a fight, but he stays out. Claire and Colleen have both warned him about showing his skills with her. He wonders why.

He stops abruptly when he sees a man coming down the hall toward him. Dark glasses. Suit. Walking stick. Dog on a leash who deftly avoids the stick as it moves back and forth.

"I think you might have the wrong building, mister." Danny keeps his tone light but polite.

"I'm looking for a dojo? My girlfriend is taking a class." He explains as the dog tries to smell the new human.

Danny nods. "Guess it's the right place, then. I know you don't belong to Colleen, and you don't really seem Claire's type..."

He smiles. "I'm in the right place. Claire's a friend, but I'm here for Jessica."

"Right, that's the name. Well, right now she's..." He glances in the window to see the woman pressed up against Colleen's back with her hands on her hips as she shows her a rather erotic dance move. "...changing the direction of the class."

Matt nods knowingly. "She does that sometimes. Do I need to intervene?"

"No, no. It's okay." Danny seems a bit distracted as he puts a hand on Matt's arm.

He tenses at the touch. His eyebrows rise. "Okay."

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm being rude." Danny bows, hands held in prayer stance before he holds one out. "I'm Danny. I'm hoping Colleen will join me for dinner after this."

"It's nice to meet you, Danny. I'm Matt." He folds his stick before putting his hand out about 4 inches to the right of Danny's. "And that is Maedhros."

Danny moves his hand to grip Matt's, finally totally understanding that he's blind. "So what do you do when you're not waiting on your very pretty girlfriend?"

"I'm a lawyer. Please don't hold that against me." He adds. "What do you do?"

"I uh, stick my foot in my mouth." He pauses. "You're not Matt _Murdock_ , are you? From the Castle case?"

He takes a breath. "I am. But my former partner did the heavy lifting."

"Yeah? That wasn't in my notes."

"Your notes?" Matt finds it interesting that Danny Rand is keeping notes on that case.

"Yeah, my notes. I missed a few years, so my friends have been helping me catch up. I've gotten through the past year's top news stories, so far." Danny explains.

"Oh right. You're _that_ Danny. My best friend works for your lawyer's firm." Matt tells him. "Welcome back to New York."

"Thanks." He pats Matt's shoulder. "J-money is good people. I'm sure your friend is taken care of. So why aren't you there?"

Boy, the guy is touchy-feely. He clears his throat. "Too fancy for me. I prefer to help the people in my neighborhood. Figure they need it more." 

"Oh. I see." He crosses his arms and nods.

The corner of Matt's mouth quirks up. "I thought you might. From what little I've heard about you, you seem like a good guy. The medicine thing won you a lot of fans."

He nods sagely. "I definitely believe in doing the right thing, no matter the personal cost."

"That I can respect." He leans closer. "So just what _is_ Jess doing in there?"

Danny manages to blush. "It, uh, it looks like some kind of dance?"

"Are there feathers involved?"

"Feathers?!" Danny seems both mortified and intrigued by the idea.

Matt laughs. "I'll take that as a no."

"What would she do with feathers?" His mind had already been considering the dance with the two continuing in the shower. But it seems to have ended now. "Actually. I probably don't want to know."

"I assure you, it is pretty amazing. And that's from someone who can't actually see what she's doing." He can tell by the man's heartbeat that this is a lot for him, so he changes the subject. "I must have been earlier than I thought."

"They just seem to be finishing." Danny informs him. And he's secretly grateful. That girl _is_ dangerous.

"Oh good."

He stands back and guides Matt to step back as the women exit, chatting.

"Seriously, burlesque helped my fighting stance far more than any sparring." Jess is explaining.

Matt guesses the pretending not knowing how to fight is out the window. "Burlesque helped you with a lot of things."

Claire can't help but wonder why he's here. "Benefiting her or you?"

"More me." Jess assures her then kisses Matt's cheek. "Good client?"

He frowns. "No. I couldn't convince her to go to the police. She's afraid her family will be deported if she reports the crime." He feels for her hand. "Hence my need for my amazing girlfriend and her ability to make the rest of the world go away."

"Stop trying to embarrass me, it won't work." She teases gently as she squeezes his fingers. "Ladies. And it's nice to finally meet you, Mr Rand, but I'll have to pick your brain another time. I'm needed."

Danny assumes she knows who he is from the news or Colleen and Claire. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Claire is still suspicious. She can't help it. It's in her nature. "Well, I'm heading out, too. Thanks for the lesson, Jess. I'll let you know how Luke likes it."

"That's my girl." She pats Claire's shoulder.

Mae yips, wanting his mommy's attention.

Colleen rolls her eyes. "You should both be practicing your katas instead. Claire needs strength and Jess is just sloppy."

Claire raises her hands. "Okay, task master. I'll practice. It's not like Luke is out anyway."

Jess just shrugs it off and picks up the dog as easily as if he were a quarter his size. "Hush, sweetie. Be good just a bit longer and mum will give you a treat when we get home." She kisses his head.

Danny's eyebrows go up and he glances at Colleen, who shrugs one shoulder.

Matt raises his chin slightly. "Colleen, we haven't been introduced. I'm Matt Murdock." His head is pointed as though looking just to the right of her.

"Colleen Wing. I've heard a lot about you. Or rather, about what you do on a daily basis that Jess finds adorable."

"So you have a very skewed view of me. I assure you, I'm not nearly as adorable as she makes me seem."

"He's kind of an ass actually." Claire says.

Matt's head tilts. "So maybe not so skewed after all."

"But that's the adorable bit." Jess argues.

Claire groans. "Okay. I'm leaving. Night, disgustingly happy couples." She waves at them as she walks away.

Colleen chuckles. "Yeah, like that. Now get out of my dojo."

"I wasn't aware we were _disgustingly_ happy. I just thought we might grab dinner." Danny contends.

"Claire doesn't often show it, but she can be kind of dramatic." Matt says. "In a 'cut the crap' kind of way."

Jess nods. "But we should go, so you two can enjoy your evening. And I can shower. I hate being sweaty. But here." She rummages in her purse and pulls out a card for her restaurant, on the back is handwritten Thai. "This will get you a 30% discount, if you want."

Not that Danny needs discounts anywhere, but it's a nice thought. "Thanks. Don't think I've had Thai yet."

Matt gives a little smile. "It's good. Try the fried crickets. It was nice meeting you, Colleen. And you, Danny. Have a good evening."

"Thanks." Danny is still looking at the card.

Jess winks. "Danny, do yourself a favour and Google me before we meet next. Hell, ask Jeri about me. Wouldn't want you unprepared."

Mae leads the way back out into the warm air.

And a poor, confused Danny and Colleen are left in the dojo.

Jess licks her lips as she takes Matt's arm. "Did you mean it when you said you needed me? Or was it for appearances?"

"I meant it." When they step out onto the sidewalk, Matt chuckles. "Danny is very curious about you. Colleen told him you just like to cause trouble."

"True." She grins. "Did you have something special in mind? Or do I get my shower?"

"You get your shower. I just needed to get out of the office." He hands over Mae's leash so he can use his stick.

She's happy to take him. "You look like you need one, too. I'd say bath, but it's just too warm."

"Shower would be good." There's a pause. "Would you mind if I went to the gym tonight? I know you already worked out. You don't need to come."

"We should go before we shower." She replies easily. "Unless you're trying for two?"

"I don't think they're closed yet."

She checks the time on her phone. "Half hour. We can grab a bite."

He nods. "Fried crickets?"

"I was actually thinking diner, but whatever you're in the mood for."

"Diner works."

"Good. I'm positively craving bacon." She squeezes his arm.

"We'll need to drop off Mae first." He reminds her.

"Yes, jaa." Though doing so seems to involve an enormous amount of kisses and treats and 'good boy's.

Matt doesn't mind. Seeing her like this helps.

When she finally wraps herself around his arm again, she's practically radiating with contentment.

"Learn anything interesting today?" He asks.

"Bushido is terribly fussy." She jokes.

"Sounds too rigid for you." He opens the door for her.

She thanks him quietly. "Maybe. Though I like when you're rigid."

"I'm the tree. You're the wind. You make my leaves rustle." He playfully bumps against her.

"If you're the tree, I'm the rain. I caress you and feed your inner growth." She counters teasingly.

"Yours is better." He admits.

She smiles. "Thank you. And in this continued analogy, you hold me close and give me purpose."

"At least until someone comes and cuts me down." His head drops in defeat. "Sorry. I know they won't. You'd create a hurricane to protect me."

"Hey." She stops them, lifting his chin. "When a tree is cut, a home may be built. And when home burns down, a forest may grow. When we trip, it's so we can learn to stand up again."

"Yeah. Yes. Thank you." He continues walking.

She holds tighter to his arm, feeling concern about this expressed emotion. Has she not been taking proper care of him as she focused on her own problems?

He doesn't say much more until they've ordered food. "I became a lawyer to help people. And I'm trying to do that within the law. But when the system no longer protects people, when people no longer trust it, what then?" He takes her hand. "How do I help people like Elena? She's too small for the Avengers to care. She's too scared to go to the police." His brow furrows. "She's why the devil came into existence."

She leans in, resting her hand over his. "You know I've never objected to that choice. Or to your current one. I need you to do what's right by you. We'll work out the details after."

He takes a heavy breath. "I'm sorry. I know you're going through some stuff. I shouldn't be piling onto you."

"Jaa." Her voice is stern. "If we both keep everything inside, it'll become a wall. There's enough of those in our lives."

"Says the woman who won't tell me why she cries in the middle of the night."

"If I tell you, going devil won't be a choice anymore. Besides, isn't what you know about what Hydra did enough?" She frowns.

He strokes her fingers. "I just don't want that wall you talked about."

She takes a slow breath. "It's too vile and you too good. I fear what it would do to you."

"Then at least let me comfort you. If I can."

After a moment she nods. "Though you cannot erase the torture, perhaps your touch can ease the pain it left."

"I'd like to at least try."

"Thank you." She has to smile. "It's strange, but I'm happy so long as I don't dwell on that cruel upbringing."

"Then I won't make you dwell on it. I'll let you dwell on my moral and ethical conundrums instead."

She chuckles. "I appreciate that."

"Did you learn anything new during your lesson today?"

"A few hand positions." She shrugs. "It's too slow, we're going at Claire's pace. But it's nice to have some girl time."

"Anything about Mr Rand?"

"No. Colleen is naturally quiet and Claire is playing dumb." She picks up a spoon.

"I get a weird vibe from Colleen." He frowns. "Not sure why." He shrugs. "But whatever you were doing was getting Mr Rand excited."

"Oh?" She laughs. "Stand, I'll show you."

"Maybe at the gym."

"Fair enough. Shy boy."

"Just don't wanna get everyone else excited." He says. "Also public lewdness is against the law."

She rolls her eyes. "Dancing is hardly lewd."

"I got the impression it was the way that you do it."

"Or he's just a bit innocent." Jess counters

He nods. "That was definitely one of the impressions I got."

"From what I understand, he grew up in rural Asia. I'm surprised his head hasn't imploded with all the tech."

"There was tech before he left." Matt points out. "Sure it's more now, but not nearly the change that he would have been exposed to if he had been missing between 1940 and 1955."

She considers. "Fifteen years ago? Actually, I was with Hydra, so I don't know what was around."

"A lot of what we have today." He tells her. "Just bigger and slower."

"I was still two years from beds." She points out.

"Am I making you dwell? I didn't mean to." He shakes his head. "There were iPods 15 years ago. There was internet. Really, the internet is the biggest most recent change."

She sighs. "It's okay. I'll just admire your shapely lips until nothing else matters."

He blows her a kiss.

She smiles, blushing slightly. "You're truly handsome. Know that."

"Thank you."

"I may be slightly biased by my clear view of your soul." She admits.

"Thank God for confession. Otherwise it'd be dirty as hell." He jokes.

Jess lightly raps his knuckles. "Considering your definition of sin includes making love, I'm definitely not believing that. Small transgressions are human. It's hate, bottled anger, untamed grief. The desire for destruction. A hunger for pain. Your continued guilt at everything you do proves that you don't have these."

"So what I'm hearing is that we aren't raising our kids Catholic."

"A strong moral center is nothing to be ashamed of, regardless where it comes from. But we'll decide that when we have kids." She taps his hand again with her spoon.

He smiles. "I was teasing. But I appreciate your wait and see approach."

She chuckles. "I mean, realistically our kids could be Buddhist Catholics. There are Buddhist Hindus and Buddhist Shinto and Buddhist Taoists, so why not?"

He shrugs in agreement just as the food comes. He thanks the person dropping it off. (He always thanks that person.) Then he feels his plate to get an understanding of where the sandwich and chips are.

Jess is also very happy and very grateful to their server. Her request for extra bacon was met generously and she starts by picking off a piece. "Mmmn."

"Bacon-y?"

"Yup. And perfectly crisp. Buddha was right. You don't need great wealth to be happy." It's half tease, though she does believe it.

"No. But money does help relieve some anxiety."

"Well, Buddha was over 3000 years ago. Things have changed." She points out. "But his lessons of moderation and focusing on the moment still hold value."

"Moderation I can get behind. Generally." He takes a bite of his sandwich and visibly relaxes.

Jess grins. "Even moderation can be moderated."

Mouth full, he nods.

It's kind of adorable. She giggles. Then quickly sips her tea to cover it.

He smiles at the sound.

She clears her throat and puts her cup down. "Do you think there are Buddhist temples in New York? Maybe I could find some solace in religion, like you do?"

"If any US city has them, it would be New York."

"I'll have to look." She nods slowly. "My life will not be ruled by grief."

"Good." The sounds of the kitchen are comforting somehow.

"Your words, earlier, reminded me I'm not alone anymore. You're my partner and I'd do anything to make you happy, and keep you from pain or sadness. But my grief also touches you, so I must take care of myself in order to care for you." She explains.

"That sounds about right." He touches the spider ring on his finger. "I'm really proud of you."

Her brow furrows. "Why? What did I do?"

"You've just come a long way since the day we met."

"It's just a few blocks." She teases lightly. Then she reaches for his hand. "You've grown, too. Admit it."

"Thanks to you." He has to get in a little tease of his own. "And Mae."

She smiles. "Mostly Mae."

"Mostly Mae."

"I hate you." Jess laughs and steals a fry from his plate.

He smiles. "I know. But stealing from a blind man?"

"Not half so bad as kicking his ass." She smirks.

"We'll get to that later." He promises.

"Exactly." She bites the fry loudly. "I need my strength."

He chuckles. "It's a good thing you feel so good."

"You tell me as much every night."

"Don't want you to feel neglected." He gives that almost- asshole smile she loves.

She chuckles. "I'm so glad you got over that phase and learned to be more expressive. With me, at least. Screw the rest."

He leans forward and speaks in a soft voice. "You're the only person I plan on screwing."

She laughs, hitting his arm. "Matthew!"

He leans back and looks innocent. "Yes?"

"You are an impetuous scoundrel."

"You like scoundrels."

That sounds familiar, though Jess can't quite place it. Carol would be ashamed. "They have their place. But the man I love is respectable and good."

He nods sagely. "I try."

She smiles. "He's the best of both worlds."

Matt's eyebrows rise. "He? Do I need to start talking about myself on the third person?"

"Okay, you. I just thought I'd finish as I started." She dips her head.

"I see. Nicely done." He uses his drink to salute her.

She taps hers against his. "I'll show you many more nice things once we're at the gym."

"I look forward to it." Then he really gets down to eating.

Jess is amused by his enthusiasm, but her own sandwich soon steals her attention.

Soon they are full and content. Matt smiles. "Perfect."

"That's high praise." She leans into her seat.

"Mm-hmm."

"Will I ever compare to that sandwich?"

"You're already beyond it." His foot taps her leg.

She laughs. "Good, I was getting jealous."

"No contest." He assures her.

"And I like you nearly as much as bacon." She replies.

"I couldn't ask for higher praise."

"And you won't get it." She teases.

"Oh boy." Matt chuckles. "We better get the check soon. Wouldn't want to start sparring before we get to the gym."

Jess raises a hand for the waitress. "We wouldn't even make it there."

"True enough. Except..." He stops when he hears the waitress come.

The bill is settled then Jess urges him to continue as the waitress walks away. "Except?"

"Except I have a secret identity to protect."

"Lies." She rises, taking his hand.

He stands. "You calling me a liar, Ms Drew?"

"No, just asking you not to lie to me." She pulls him close. "You wouldn't, would you, Mr Murdock?"

"Only to protect you, Ms Drew. And probably not even then." His voice is low, intimate.

She purrs in reply. "I promise the same."

"Good." He squeezes her hand.

"Shall we? I heard you had a need." She nudges him toward the door.

"You heard correctly."

She wraps her arms around his as they walk. "My poor jaa. I hate to see you in pain."

His sticks moves in front of him. "I'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"I was used to torture and cruelty once, and I don't like those either." She points out.

"Touché."

She nods, adding. "And you ask me not to give in to mine, should I leave you victim of yours?"

"I suppose not."

"We will find your solution." She promises. "Whatever it takes."

He nods. "Right now, I just want to hit something."

"Almost there."

"Yeah."

They head in using the key Matt has. The gym's familiar scent of old sweat and leather equipment is almost soothing. Jess can't help a smile. "There's a goodness here. It's odd."

"It's almost home." He says. "I feel my dad here."

"You come to gather strength." She suggests.

"Yeah. That's exactly it."

She walks forward, touching a post of the boxing ring. "No wonder you always have so much."

He's glad he changed at home while Jess was giving Mae love. All he has to do now is wrap his hands. He starts that immediately. 

Jess is still in her gear from Colleen's dojo. She flips herself up and lands in the boxing ring. Then she begins going through the Bushido warm ups she's learned.

Matt throws a few punches to warm up.

"This is like a temple, in a way." She says between stretches.

He stops and straightens up. "It really is."

"Will you find your salvation here, then?"

"That's the hope. Every time."

She smiles. "I wonder if you aren't praying to the wrong God while here?"

He turns his head toward her. "Oh?"

She moves closer, leaning over the rope. "Do you call on pain? Violence? Maybe you should be calling to strength or courage?"

"I call on justice." He tells her.

"Is this your true God? The ultimate purpose you serve?"

He stands tall, firm. "Yes. Always."

She smiles. "I've never known justice. I merely fight oppression."

"I guess that makes us a pretty good team." He steps into the ring.

"Is that all?" She steps back, moving smoothly.

"For now." He casually circles her.

She watches him, moving to keep him in sight but not yet to attack. "What about our morals?"

"What about them?" He throws a quick jab.

She dodges. "I'd think they'd contribute to that team thing."

"Assuming they're compatible." He tilts his head. "Are they compatible?"

"Usually." She twirls around him and catches his arms in a hold behind his back.

He flips her over his shoulder.

She laughs and uses the momentum to flip them both to the ground. They both lie on the mats, him on his stomach and her on her back with their heads together. "We believe in human freedom, choice, and redemption."

"I think I believe in redemption more than you do." It isn't a judgment, just an observation.

"I believe in others' more than mine." She compromises then flips up to her feet.

Matt gets up more slowly. "As long as they aren't Hydra."

"Or Hand?" She counters. "Hello pot."

"In my defense, the Hand keeps coming back to life."

"And Hydra hasn't? I can't decide which is worse." She does a flip that lets her kick at his chest.

He stumbles back while grabbing her leg. "Let's hope they never join forces."

She grunts. It pulls her off balance until her hands find the floor and she can pull away. "That is my vision of hell."

"Mine, too." He runs at her, jumping to get extra force into his punch.

She manages to catch his hand but it knocks her back into the ropes. "So what's your heaven?"

"My dad." He ducks her punch but gets a kick to his side. "And you."

She moves under his return punch only to be caught at her waist. "I imagine laying in bed, with you and Mae and our children."

"I didn't realize we were being specific." He does a roundhouse that she catches and pushes away. "Dinner table. You, dad, Foggy, Mae, maybe some kids. Lots of food. Lots of laughs."

"Beautiful." She assures him as she pulls him into another hold. Her breath is hot against his neck as her breasts press into his back with each one. "Trust you to be inspired."

He smiles that cocky smile of his, like he knows a secret. "You always inspire me." Feet planted on the floor, he flings himself back, pressing her against the ropes.

She gasps but tightens her grasp. "And such a fast learner, jaa. That beautiful mind of yours will always be my undoing."

His breath is heavy already. "Should I bring it?"

"Can you help it?" The words are soft against his ear and followed by a flick of her tongue.

"You asked for it." He takes two quick steps forward before flipping forward and landing on his back on top of her. "You okay?"

She's half laughing half groaning. "You've gotten better again."

"Thanks to you." He rolls off her. "Told you you inspired me."

She stays on her back, joking. "I'm broken forever now."

"That happened before me." He gets up and offers her a hand.

She takes it, but pulls him down on top of her. "True. But you fill in the cracks to make me whole."

He's laughing not at her words but at his sudden return on top of her. He kisses her chin. "You're an amazing woman, Jessica Drew."

"Don't forget for a moment." Her hands slide down his back.

He kisses her. "I'm not quite there yet."

"Forgetting? Good." She nips at his nose. "Did you know there's an old Hindu belief that if you marry someone, you will marry them for the next seven lives? They thought the vows bound the souls to make them one."

"That's romantic."

"Mmn. I came across it when reading up on Buddha." She smiles.

He pushes himself off of her. "Before, I didn't mean forgetting."

"You'd like to wrestle more?"

"Please."

"You asked for it." She rolls and pins him to the floor.

He tries to get up.

"Push from your core." She reminds him quietly. "Shoulders and chest, not your wrists."

"Right." He does what she says. It helps, but it's still a struggle to get free.

She lands in a crouch and smirks. "No holding back, Murdock, or you'll have to explain to clients a new black eye."

"I keep running into pesky doors and falling down stairs." He comes at her with a flurry of kicks and punches.

She has to move quickly but he still gets a few hits in. She blocks others with her arms or knee. She even gets a few punches in of her own, trying to use her slightly greater strength and speed against his tenacity.

Out of breath and body feeling wonderfully exhausted, he grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss.

Jess laughs, fingers digging into the back of his neck as she keeps him close. "You're dangerous."

"So are you. Thank you."

"Do you feel better?" She's genuinely concerned. These _flagellations_ seem to be needed more and more frequently. She's read about the Christian tradition of such and can't help but wonder if this is the same search of penance through pain.

"I do. Thank you." For Matt, this isn't so much about penance. His body craves violence. This is the best way he knows to control it. That coupled with his desire for justice is what spawned Daredevil. He had hoped being a lawyer would help keep the latter in check. It isn't working. Not completely.

Her hands slide over his shoulders as she pulls him into a tight embrace. "And now we're both all sweaty."

He nods as his arms circle her waist. "We should go home and shower."

"Not just yet." Her hands move to his head, his face. She explores his features slowly. "Let me enjoy this moment, let me watch your passion for the fight fade through your passion for justice before it subsides behind your final great passion."

"My final great passion?"

She explains. "Life. You hold so strongly to it's value and worth. That's how you became enamoured of justice. That's why the thrill of the fight attracts you so. That's why you refuse to take it unless in the most dire situation. It gives you compassion. It makes you feel so strongly that you feared yourself, locked emotions away."

His head drops forward. "You know me better than I know myself."

"You are my school and I study you. The reason I don't call sex a passion is because your passion for violence is better qualified as a passion for the body. For the unity of mind, body, and soul that erases all else." She chuckles. "Are you wondering why I'm not counting myself as a passion?"

He strokes her cheek. "Because you're my path to it?"

She smiles. "You know yourself just fine."

"I know I struggle. I know you help me, even when you're struggling, too." His fingertips play across her lips. "I know it's easier to help others with their pain than to deal with your own."

"It always will be." She agrees softly. "Life is suffering. But suffering can be overcome. I do hurt right now, for children killed, for rights and freedoms stolen from me, for the truth of the abuses that were dealt to me. Not even my body functions were my own. Things so vile I fear to tell you more than an outline because it would incite you so."

He holds her tight. "I love you, noodle. And I'm here for you when you need me."

She presses into him. "I always need you. Forget seven life times, I'll consider myself the luckiest girl born to spend just one with you."

"We'll now you're going to make me cry." He deadpans.

"Good, I won't be alone tonight." She tries to joke back.

"Let's go home."

"I am home." She answers, meaning his arms.

He smiles then amends his statement. "Lets go to the building we call home. I need that shower." His voice becomes more husky. "And you naked."

That gets a soft giggle. "Well, if you need it."

"I really do." He kisses her then picks her up. Walking to the ropes, he soon realizes this was a bad idea.

"So much for romance." She teases then hops over the ropes. She offers her hand up. "Come, jaa."

He jumps over and lands next to her. Then he hands her the keys before unwrapping his hands.

She smiles. "Can't lie, it's always very sexy to see your physical prowess."

A chuckle escapes his throat. "Step one to seducing Jessica Drew - show her your fighting skills."

"Step two? Take off your shirt." She tugs playfully on his tee.

He puts his hand over hers. "That one will have to wait until we get to the building we call home."

"You better make it fast, then. I'm not sure I can wait." She teases and nips at his lip.

Luckily the gym isn't too far from home. Matt takes his shirt off as soon as they get in the door. Mae greets them, tail wagging.

It's really hard for Jess to take her eyes off Matt long enough to greet him. "Mommy will take you out right after her shower, okay baby?"

Mae follows them to the bedroom. But when they enter the bathroom, he stops and returns to his chew toy.

As the door closes, Jess has Matt pressed against it. She grips his hands, holding them near his head as she kisses him.

He kisses back. "Step two accomplished."

"Now you need to find that magical third step that spreads my legs." She purrs against his lips.

"Hmm." His fingers slide down her arm until they reach her hand. He takes it, lifting it up. "I'm pretty sure it goes something like this." He kisses the inside of her wrist before giving it a light suck.

Her breath catches in her throat. Her voice becomes needy. "Matt." Her other hand goes to the front of his pants.

"Am I close?" He does it again.

"You know my body like your own." She replies huskily. "Hell, it is yours."

"Let's get it cleaned up." His hands undress her, taking their time as the removal reveals more smells, more things to touch.

His tenderness is a balm to her tattered soul. Every time they're together she feels a little more whole. They finally step into the shower and are surrounded by the warm water.

He takes a washcloth and runs it slowly over her body before he lets himself have a taste of her. But once he does, he can't get enough.

"Matthew, did we not eat today?" She gasps. Her fingers slide through his hair to keep his head close.

"We did." His lips are against her ear. "But it provided a different kind of nourishment than the one I'm craving now."

She sighs, pressing her back against the wall. "You seem very hungry. Even more than usual."

He pulls away in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"No, nonono." She pulls him close. "Not bad. Just surprising. Is it just the exercise? You're not hurting?"

"Maybe it's just easier to pour my energy into you right now."

"Then I'll take it gladly." Her hands glide down his arms to take his.

"We don't have to."

"We never have to." She reminds him. "Pretty sure I was the one begging for you. And I do want you. My jaa. My brilliant love."

He kisses her again, but this time it's slower, more hesitant.

She pulls him close, fingers gentle over his skin. She silently tries to encourage the hunger back, to let him know it truly is welcome.

It never returns to the urgency it had before, but it does return. His concentration is now on making her feel good. He gets onto his knees to help make that happen.

"Bloody hell." Soon her knee is resting against his shoulder.

He places tiny bites up her thigh before nuzzling her nethers with his nose. Her need is pungent, sweet, the scent feeding his own need.

"Please." Her fingers work the muscles of his shoulders. "While you're amazing, I need you inside."

He kisses her labia before standing once again. He does it slowly, staying close to her body.

She feels as though her heart may burst. She holds his face and kisses him lovingly. "Matthew. Please."

He smiles and turns his head to kiss her palm. "As you wish." He presses against her, sliding inside with a happy sigh.

"I do wish. Very much." Every bit of skin that can touch is touching yet Jess seems to be trying for more.

He keeps his thrusts shallow at first. It's about connection not completion at this point. Completion will come later.

And it is, it's what she was craving. Not the sex but the intimacy. The connection she's only found with Matt. "Matthew." It sounds like a prayer.

The sound breaks his heart. He's not sure why. "I'm right here, noodle." He kisses beneath her chin as his hands feel along her ribs.

"I know. I feel whole." Her fingers move down his spine. "Loved."

"You are." He assures her.

"As are you." She kisses along his face.

He kisses her lips gently until it isn't. His tongue demands entrance, and he explores her mouth completely. And he is very welcome. She pulls her arms along his back until her hands grasp the perfect ass. That encourages him to deepen his thrusts.

"Oh, Matt, Matt." She begins to chant his name with each thrust. Her fingers squeeze tighter.

"Jess." He tries to get deeper as he presses her against the wall.

Her legs wrap around his hips and her hands grip his shoulders so she can better help him with the motion of her hips.

The water pounds against Matt's back. The sound of it, Jess's gasps, and their heartbeats fill his ears. He's close. "Jess."

"Fill me. Complete me." She asks between heavy breaths.

He bites her shoulder to stifle his moan. He comes with a hard thrust.

She cries out, head falling back. Her toes curl against his thigh and her nails bite into his skin.

His back and chest rise and fall with each heaving breath. "Every time, feels special, feels whole."

"Yeah." She'll say more when her brain comes back. Right now, it's all Matt.

He kisses her shoulder until she indicates she's ready to be set down.

It's only reluctantly that her feet meet the ground again. "The worst thing in the world is always having to detangle."

"It just means we get to come together again later."

"True. You're so clever." She smiles then presses her face to his chest.

He pets her wet hair. Then he reaches back and turns off the water.

She takes a moment then makes a decision. "I'll tell you all of it, if you promise not to get angry or take it personally."

His brow furrows. "Why would I take it personally?" He shakes his head. "I'll do my best."

"You might get protective or something." She hands him a towel.

He takes it and dries off. "I'd like to know. But ultimately it's your decision."

She nods slowly. "I've been fighting with it. But this is too heavy for me. I'm worried it could hurt you."

He kisses her. "I want to share your load. Let me just put on some boxers."

"Make tea. I have to take Mae out." She reminds him softly. "And I'll need it."

"You got it." He kisses her once more before letting her go.

She pulls on a dress and takes Mae out quickly. When they return, she seems quiet. She's trying to prepare herself for the grief again.

Matt has a large mug of ginger tea ready for her on the coffee table. He's sitting forward on the couch wearing pajama pants and nothing else. His hair is messy and still damp from the shower. His head tilts as though to look at her.

She lets Mae off his leash and he runs off happily. Jess shakes her head and looks at Matt. "You really need to stop being so damn attractive."

The corners of his eyes crinkle with his smile. "Come sit. I have your tea ready."

Sitting next to him, she takes a long drink. "Mmn. Marry me. This instant."

He chuckles. "I'm not exactly dressed for it. But sure."

"That was easy." She kisses him softly. "This next bit won't be."

He nods. His hand finds the small of her back to give her support. "Take your time."

She nods, taking deep slow breaths. "Do you remember that day I told you I'd discovered my pregnancies were intentional?"

"Yes." She had sobbed in his arms for a long while. It's hard to forget something like that.

"I... I had to know, but the computer didn't have more so I dug into the paper files, to try and find out the extent of this program, if there were more children or victims."

His hand slides around so that he's holding her. His shoulder is against hers. "What did you find?"

"Too much." She admits. "I'm not even sure where to start."

"Did they do this to other women?"

She shakes her head. "Fortunately no. Not for lack of desire but lack of opportunity. The program was during the 80s, and I was the only viable female superhuman in their possession at the time."

"Well that's...good." His brow furrows. "Did you say '80s?"

"I did. The files say I was put into a form of suspended animation when I entered puberty. My... Enhancements were tearing my body apart. That's why they wanted to be sure they had viable genetic material."

The weight of it settles onto his shoulders. "Jesus. How old were you?"

"I was ten when they put me to sleep in 1983. I was biologically eighteen upon waking in 2002. So it's hard to say for sure." She admits.

He shakes his head. "Bastards." The word can barely be heard.

She has to take a moment before she continues. "They had a number of males. Only two specimen actually took. The two we found. They used me to grow the fetuses to the point they could use them then removed them."

Matt feels nauseous. He can't imagine what she feels like. "That's disgusting. That's beyond disgusting."

"Now you understand my crying." She's not sure how to say the next bit. "Bucky was one of the potential donors. He knows."

"Bucky?" It makes sense now that he thinks about it. His head feels like it's going to burst with all of the questions he has. "Does he know because he remembers or because you told him?"

"I told him. He has all the files right now. I went to him first because he has a right to know what they did to his body." She admits.

Matt nods. "You're right." He kisses her shoulder. "Was there anything on what happened to the babies?"

She leans into him, needing his strength. "They were wanted for the cells in their nervous system. For the cloning."

He closes his eyes. "And discarded after?" He really hopes he's wrong.

"We reclaimed those bodies, didn't we? They were still using them." She's definitely feeling sick now, too.

"Those were the only ones?" He asks it gently wanting to be sure.

"The only ones documented."

He feels like those are dangerous words. "Do you know who the other man was?"

"I have six files of candidates. One I know is dead. I'm not sure of the other four. But all the tests were done with code numbers and I don't know who matches to them. Those who do are likely dead." She sighs, adding a sarcastic, "Hail Hydra."

"They've taken enough from you. We won't let them take any more." Matt promises.

She holds him tightly.

"I wish I could take the pain away. I wish I could give you peace." He tells her.

She buries her face in his neck. "Just keep me safe."

"As best I can." He gives her a little squeeze.

"I have to admit." She tosses in a little dark humour. "It does explain why I spent so much of my life trying to have more."

He feels better that she can. "You rebel you."

"It's my body, damnit."

"They had no right to it." He agrees. "I can't believe your father..." He presses his lips together. "He doesn't have the right to be called that."

"He was a coward. He couldn't even face us. He is nothing. Genetics do not make a father." Her voice gains a bitter anger at mention of the man.

"He can't hurt you anymore. You saw to that. You took your life back, and you saw to it." He reminds her.

It soothes her. "Oh, stop being such a loving fool."

"Should I be an asshole instead?"

"Definitely."

He goes to the good old misogynistic standby. "Go make me a sandwich, woman." The only problem is that he says it so calmly that it seems to lack bite.

"You already had one." She slaps his chest then climbs into his lap.

He holds her legs in place. "Oh, right. I forgot. Get me some ice cream?" He tries instead.

She smiles. "Can't. I'm stuck now."

"Damn."

"I can give you something else sweet." She gives him a tender kiss.

"Mmm. That is sweet." He smiles. He takes a breath. "I know you were worried I'd be angry. Mainly I'm sad. Sad and disgusted. They don't get any part of you anymore. Not without your permission."

She rests her head against his. "I was most worried it'd make you want to go out and punch a thousand things trying to destroy them all."

"That wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't solve this." He snuggles against her. "It wouldn't help you."

"I can keep the thoughts away when I'm awake, but my dreams at night bring such horrors." She admits softly. "I only feel safe again when I'm awake and feel your touch."

"Then this is where I belong."

"Without a doubt." She strokes his face.

"Then this is where I'm staying." He tells her.

She leans over, grabbing one of Mae's leashes. Slowly she wraps it around both their wrists. "I'm claiming you for seven lifetimes."

He feels the binding and immediately recognizes this as a handfasting. Instead of being freaked out, he feels calm. "I vow to share in your pain and alleviate it if I can."

"Not just pain, but joy. We will share in all things together. Partners." She nuzzles his cheek.

"Partners."

"I love you." Her voice is tender despite her recent pain.

"I love you. Now drink your tea."

She chuckles. "Bossy." She removes the leash from their arms so she can reach it.

"Asshole remember?"

She's bent awkwardly to get her mug. "Good thing you're sexy."

"Yep." He grins.

"No other redeeming qualities." She sits back up. She offers him the cup after her sip.

"My physical prowess." He takes a drink.

She chuckles. "So... Your sex appeal?"

"If you say so."

"I do. I definitely consider you a sexy beast." She kisses his head.

He leans back so that her weight is on his chest. "Thank you."

She cuddles close. "I certainly don't love you for your astounding intelligence or boundless compassion."

"Of course not. That would just be stupid."

"Exactly. Now do that thing that makes everything better."

"Sing U2?" He teases.

She groans. "Don't make me break your jaw."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He rubs gentle circles on her back.

"You are cruel and abusive." She informs him.

"Is that not the thing that makes everything better?" He asks.

She sighs. "I hate you."

"I know."

"You beautiful asshole." She kisses him again.

He kisses back. "Is this helping at all?"

"My mind is reaching kinder places, yes."

"Good." He decides he will sing but goes to a favorite band. "Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling. Give me a-ooh-a-ohh-all your love. Your hands - build me up when I'm sinking. Touch me, and my troubles all fade."

She nestles in against him, eyes closing as she relaxes into him. He sings the entire song. Mae even joins in for a bit then jumps on the couch to snuggle with them. It's better. It makes the pain and grief fade to little more than shadows. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It slides in with ease, and Steve sighs with relief as it turns and lets them back into the home they've been away from.

The cats run to see who it is. They get excited at Loki's voice. But then they remember they're mad at being abandoned and run off again.

Loki sighs. "Well that was nice while it lasted."

Steve laughs. "They'll get over it soon. Probably right around supper time."

"Mm-hmm." She turns to her daughter in the carrier. "Welcome home, Sarah."

Sarah looks up as she sucks on her pacifier.

"One child still loves you." Steve smiles.

"Thankfully." She sets Sarah down on the coffee table. "I'll help you bring everything in."

"I'm okay, if you want to get Sarah out of that." Steve suggests.

Loki nods and gets a grateful Sarah out of the carrier. The little girl squirms in her arms wanting to be set free.

Steve chuckles as he heads out. "Which of us does her hate of confinement come from?"

"You, Mr Ice." She sets the girl in the playpen. This is only nominally better in the little girl's mind.

"That's cold." It takes him two trips, but be soon everything is in.

"Ha ha." She says after him. Once the door is closed for good, Loki lets Sarah wander freely. And boy does she wander. It looks almost as if she's inspecting everything to make sure it's there.

Steve shakes his head. "Your child."

"Which reminds me... JARVIS, did we have any unexpected visitors while we were away?"

"No, madame. Everything went as expected."

"Thank you." She sighs. "And now laundry."

Steve nods. "It feels like the only thing we do, with little miss."

"Indeed." She gathers up all of their dirty clothes and starts the first load.

Steve gets distracted by a daughter at his leg. He leans down to pick her up. "Did you really miss me already, princess?"

"Dabbbbb aahhh." Sarah touches his chest then reaches for his nose.

"Oh, I know." He kisses her little hand.

She smiles at him. Her body leans forward to press against him.

He cuddles her close. "That's my girl."

She makes a happy noise. A moment later, she wants to be put down again. This is likely because she saw one of the cats.

He obliges her with a chuckle. "Go forth, cause mischief."

Loki looks at him. "Does that go for me, too?"

"Definitely." He chuckles.

"Excellent." She smiles.

Steve shakes his head. "Any particular mischief in mind?"

"Not yet. But I have some ideas."

"Oh?"

"Oh." She heads to the kitchen. "I haven't forgotten about Dracula."

"I wasn't sure that counted as mischief." He chuckles.

"All depends on how I get the attention of this Blade person."

"mmn." Steve nods. "Guess Twitter isn't an option?"

She laughs. "Maybe. I'm making tea. Do you want anything?"

"I want you. Is you an option?" He jokes.

"Once I've had my tea." She blows him a kiss.

He sighs. "That sounds like a long time."

Loki calls back. "And they say I'm dramatic."

"You are." Steve laughs.

She sends an image of his shield flying toward him.

He ducks before realizing it's fake. "Lo'!"

"Yes, starlight?"

"Stop copying me."

She laughs then sends an image of Mjolnir after him.

"Thank you." He laughs as it passes through. "Brat."

A few minuets later she returns with her tea. She blows him a kiss as she walks to the couch.

He takes his time grabbing a glass of water before joining her.

"Sarah, don't pull the curtains down."

Steve scoops her up with one arm as he makes his way to Loki. And though she squirms, she's soon deposited on the couch.

Loki holds her tea high. "It's too hot for you. Try some of daddy's."

He rolls his eyes but then lifts the glass to her tiny mouth. "Careful, sweet pea."

It dribbles a bit down her chin. She smacks her lips then tries to get Loki's again.

"Guess good enough isn't good enough for our kid." Steve chuckles.

"She's just curious." Loki cools the drink with a wave. When Sarah gets a taste she makes a face as though unsure if she likes it.

Steve laughs. "Don't you like mommy's dirty leaf water?"

She reaches for his drink.

"Well there's your answer." Loki chuckles.

"Still thirsty, huh?" He helps her to drink more.

She pushes the glass away when she's had enough. Then she looks at the ground as though trying to decide if she should climb down.

"Nope, mine." Steve teases her as he sets the glass down before cuddling her close and smothering her with kisses.

She squeals with laughter.

He smiles. "No sound as beautiful, is there?"

"It's certainly near the top."

He'd keep cuddling for ever, but Sarah's squirming suggests she needs freedom. After all, she's not even a year old and there's too much to explore. Steve sets her on the floor with a sigh.

Loki leans against him. "I still need you." She coos.

"I love you too." He kisses her head.

"Did you already text everyone that we're home?"

"Nope." Steve chuckles. "I'm slacking today."

"People will think I've corrupted you." She warms her tea with a wave.

"Don't they already?"

"You have a point." She turns and kisses him.

He tenderly returns it. "I disagree, I corrupted you."

"That is certainly closer to the truth."

Steve nods. "I _am_ the honest one."

"Usually." Her eyebrows rise as she watches Sarah trying to crawl under the sofa.

"Just like mom. Can't let any corner go unexplored." He smiles.

"You never know what treasures you might find."

"I found god." Steve jokes.

"You found _a_ god." She returns.

He smiles. "I stand corrected."

Sarah glares at the couch before moving on.

Steve chuckles and tugs Loki closer. "Come give me more attention while she's occupied."

She snuggles against him. "And how should I do that?"

"Just like this." His arms wrap around her.

"Well that's easy." She takes a sip of her tea. "Did you ever find out what was wrong with Bucky?"

He nods then kisses her neck. "It's too bad we couldn't stop in, but when we were on the phone he told me that another of Hydra's misdeeds has been revealed."

"Oh?" She tilts her head to give him more room.

He quietly explains what Bucky learned as he holds her close.

"Oof. How awful."

"Yeah. I'm glad no one found access to my body. And Jess, she would've been barely more than a child." Steve frowns.

"How awful."

"Poor girl never got a proper childhood." Steve shakes his head. "No wonder she never picked up manners."

"Indeed." Loki frowns. "I'd try to reach out, but I'm sure that would anger her even more."

He gives her a hug. "It's still a kind thought. We could maybe do something for Matt. She'd accept that."

She nods as she thinks. But nothing comes to mind. She shrugs and returns to get tea.

Steve's fingers knead her thighs. "I have a dumb idea, maybe."

"Do share." She requests.

"I don't know how the magic stuff works, but could you give Matt a spelled item to return his vision for a couple hours or something?" He shrugs. "Might be nice for him to have if they get married or have kids."

"I'm not sure. I could try." She tilts her head. "If I made it a request for me rather than him, that could work. Test out my powers."

Steve nods. "It was just a thought because I think no one else could do that. Though, who knows if he'd even be interested?"

"Hence the please help me test my powers tactic." She moves to look at him. "Too manipulative?"

"I don't know." Steve considers it. "I feel Matt would prefer an honest approach."

She sighs. "It wouldn't be a complete lie." Which reminds her. "I need to get back to training again." She pouts.

"Tomorrow."

"I don't want to."

"Then you must not want to go hunting." He reminds her.

"Damn you and your logic." She kisses his cheek all the same.

He smiles. "You love it."

"You're out of your Vulcan mind." She teases.

"Guess I'll have to use my human mind, then." He grins.

"Your beautiful, sexy human mind."

He kisses her ear. "I love you too, my dark and mysterious night sky."

"I haven't felt mysterious in a long time." She regrets saying it even if it's true.

His hand moves up to rub her belly. "That's funny, because every time I look at you, I'm still caught up by the mystery of how someone as incredible as you ever settled for me."

"That's because you believe it's settling." She sips her tea.

"Definitely setting." He nips her ear. "You could have had anyone you wanted. Still could."

She doesn't feel like talking about this anymore. It only reminds her of what she once was, both good and bad. "The training, I hope we'll be easing into it."

He nods. "Of course. Would you prefer to wait until you're male again? I'm not sure how the change would effect you, muscle and training wise."

"It is only a week away." She considers. "Yes, I'd like to wait."

"Deal. We can use the time to research this Blade. I'll try to pull in some favours." While he knows he probably shouldn't have let the conversation go, he'd rather keep her to topics that make her happy. "Maybe I can ask Fury?"

"Is he findable?" She asks.

"I have ideas where to ask, but he may not get back quickly." Steve admits.

"It's worth a try."

He nods. "I'll also get Maria on it. And Tash. You know how incredible our girls are."

"Are you adopting them, too?" She teases.

"Am I allowed to adopt my sister?" Steve jokes. "Maria would kick my sorry ass, if I tried."

"You should be careful with the possessive then. 'Our girls'." She shakes her head.

Steve disagrees. "But they _are_ our girls. Not children, but sister and friend."

She shrugs. "I'm not sure they'd see 'our' as an endearment. But perhaps I'm the only one who feels like that term denotes ownership."

That gives him a moment's pause. "I guess it does, but I mean it more as an affection like they are dear to us then servants or something."

"That's because your heart is pure."

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry for that." He strokes her cheek. "It means my love is also pure. And all yours."

"It wasn't meant to be disparaging." She waves a hand to close the door of their old bedroom before Sarah can crawl in there. "Stay where mummy and daddy can see you."

Steve chuckles. "Three... Two..." Sarah starts crying in anger for being denied.

Loki can tell it's all for show. She starts singing a long. "Pooooor Saraaaah can't get what she waaaants."

The baby calms when she hears her mother and starts crawling back.

"Hello, love." Loki smiles at her as she nears. "There's plenty to explore here."

And she does find a musical caterpillar to distract her attention.

"Good girl, sweet pea." Steve smiles.

"Why am I so tired?" Loki asks. "I've been sitting all day."

"Exactly." He replies. "If you want to take a nap, I'm happy to watch Sar."

"May I nap in your arms?"

"Of course. At least until Sarah makes demands." He kisses her head.

"Of course." She sets down her tea and nestles against him.

He wraps his arms around her. "Dream sweetly, my sweet."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is sweating as he punches the bag, pouring all of his frustration into it. It's a good thing this is the special bag that was made to better withstand his and Steve's power.

Babydoll enters the gym quietly. She had wanted to ask him a question, but he seems so intensely focus she's actually a bit afraid to, now.

He punches, his metal fist goes into the bag. The surprise makes him chuckle. It's the whole if he didn't laugh he'd cry bit. It takes a couple of tiffs to get himself dislodged.

"Oops." She can't help but giggle and quickly covers her mouth.

He turns. "Oh, hey." He's breathing a little heavily. "When did you get here?"

"Just before you did that." She points. "Everything okay?"

He makes a face. "Yeah. Just dealing with past shit that I had no control over."

She nods. "Yeah, that stuff sucks. Can I bug you for a while?"

"Sure." He grabs a towel and wipes some of the sweat off himself as he goes to sit on one of the weight benches. "What's up?"

Babydoll moves to stand near him. "Actually, I was hoping you'd help me with my homework."

He chuckles again. "It's been a long time since I tutored anyone. But sure."

"My assignment..." She smiles and pulls a notebook and pen from her purse. "We were asked to write a paper on what makes an ideal teacher. So I thought I'd talk to all the parents I know."

His eyebrows go up. "I'll try to help." He scratches his nose.

She nods. "Thanks. Okay, first question, what do you think is the most important thing that your daughters can learn outside of your home?"

He answers without hesitating. "Social interaction. How to deal with people who are different from them."

"And what character traits are best to teach that?" She's writing quickly.

This one takes him longer. "I don't know. Seems like they'd learn by having to deal with other people. I guess if someone were teaching that, they should be compassionate."

She nods. "I know most parents say they want their kids to succeed at whatever they want to be, but do you have any dreams for their future?"

He gets a little misty-eyed. "Honestly, I just want 'em to be happy."

"Hey." She reaches for his hand and gives him a smile. "With a dad like you, there's not many other options."

"Having good parents doesn't guarantee happiness." He rests his towel over his neck. "Life has a funny way of happening sometimes."

"But the odds are better, aren't they? Parents are our first teachers."

He tilts his head. "That makes sense."

"I know my mother..." She pauses, it' always a difficult topic. "She taught me love and trust. That got me through the rest."

Bucky nods. "She sounds like an incredible woman."

"Yeah, anyway, that's why I think your girls are lucky. Between you and Carol?" She shakes her head and brushes some hair behind her ear.

"Well Carol is the best." It's clear he truly believes it.

Babydoll smiles. "And you're half of her, so that makes you the best too, right?"

"I wouldn't say that. But she does make me better." He offers a smile. "Any other questions?"

"Uh, just two, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Ask away."

She nods. "One, what's the best lesson you ever learned from a teacher? and two, what was the hardest?"

"Ah jeez. You really go for the easy ones." He's being sarcastic. "Best lesson - how to read. Am I being too literal?"

She shakes her head. "I want honesty, and I'm sure as a writer that's a valuable skill for you."

"It's a valuable skill for anyone. Being able to read opens up entire worlds to you. It also means communication with loved ones back home." He smiles. "Reading opens up your imagination, you know? It also gives you other perspectives." He makes a face. "Though I could do without reading some of the crap that's posted on the internet."

"So true." She laughs. "Now what was hard for you?"

"That life isn't fair." He takes a breath. "In English class, he had to do this project on an author. I chose to do mine on Edgar Rice Burroughs. This other kid who had more money than my family did made this paper mache bust of their author. They got a whole grade better than me. There's no way I could have done that. We couldn't afford it." He shrugs. "That always stayed with me. Life ain't fair. And the people with money got it easier than those that don't."

She can't help a sad smile for that comment. "Not even those born to money necessarily get a fair shot."

"Yeah. Sure doesn't hurt though."

"Only killed my sister." She replies bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

She tilts her head. "It's not exactly like you know my life story."

He shrugs. "Anything else?"

"About my life or the assignment?" The tease is her way of a peace offering.

"Either / or." He replies.

She considers, then say simply, "Mama got remarried because she thought my sister and I needed protection after father died. But after _he_ moved in, mama got sick. Started throwing up a lot, got really weak. She died of that sickness. But when step-father realized my sister and I were to inherit everything, he shot her and framed me for the murder. I was locked in an asylum and scheduled to be lobotomized 'for my own safety'. That's what money bought me."

He looks at her. "That sucks. Bad. Some people are just shitty, and it sounds like your ma found a really fucked up guy." He pulls the towel off his neck. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Definitely. After you shower."

He stands. "Give me 15 minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby."

She nods. "For sure."

"Invite 'Mer if she's around." He starts walking. "If you want."

"I think she's training with Storm and Kate, but I'll check." She pulls out her phone as she walks to the elevator."

Bucky takes a quick shower and puts his jeans and red henley on. After checking he has his wallet, he heads down. His hair is still wet as he steps out of the elevator.

Babydoll is chatting with the security guard at the desk as she waits. They seem to know each other well.

"Hey." Bucky says as he walks up. "Ready?"

"Yeah. See you, Stan." She smiles at him.

Bucky gives the guard a nod as they head out. "So how are you liking your classes?"

It's clearly the right question. "I'm loving them. Some of the theory stuff is hard but I can see where it will come useful. And I really like when we play games to learn them."

"Oh yeah? What kind of games do you play?" He feels so much more at ease with her now than when they first met in Wakanda. That had been rough all around.

"We played duck duck goose last week." She giggles.

He laughs. "I used to play that when I was a kid."

She nods. "I think they want us to remember what we learned from these games. Not just fun, but fairness, and healthy competition."

"And here I thought we played 'cause the teacher wanted a break from us."

"They teach us it's best to play with the kids." She explains. "Most kids develop better if you treat them more equally."

"That's true." They wait at the crosswalk until the light changes. "Thanks for all the last-minute babysitting you and America have been doing. We really are trying not to take advantage."

She smiles. "We don't mind. It's practice for our future. Hopefully."

"You two will make great moms. Becky and Lina absolutely love you two. And with their powers starting to emerge..." He takes a breath. "It's comforting having someone there who can handle them."

"Well, If Mer wants to be an Avenger, I thought I might stick around to be a tutor for any kids that might not be able to attend public school for one reason or another. Once I'm done _my_ schooling."

"That's a great idea. And I bet the teachers at the mutant school would have some great advice." After they cross the street, the ice cream place is just a few doors down. "But put my girls on your waiting list of students. I'd prefer to keep them close to home than sending them to boarding school."

She bows her head. "I'm honoured."

"And I'm grateful." He looks up at the list of ice cream flavors. The days of just chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry are gone. Now there are flavors like ginger, coffee, peanut butter banana. But he's a man with old fashioned tastes. Skipping the fancy flavors, he orders two scoops of the Belgian chocolate.

Babydoll gets a single scoop of something that seems to be chocolate with swirls of cherries. "I admit, it _was_ Steve who set me on this path."

"Was it? He's pretty good at that." Bucky pays, and they get their ice cream. "I worry about him sometimes. Guess I always will. At this point, it's habit."

"He does tend to put others before himself a lot." She concedes.

"Yeah. I think having Sarah has helped a little. I mean at least he's taking vacations."

Babydoll smiles. "Loki, too?"

He makes a pained expression. "Are you really going to make me say it?" But there's a small smile that lets her know he's teasing... mostly.

She giggles. "Hard watching your baby grow up, huh?"

"It's hard knowing a guy then suddenly finding out he's completely changed. Twice."

"I can't even imagine."

"No harder than finding yourself in another world. Twice." He acknowledges, knowing she first met Steve and Loki in that freaky asylum place.

"Three times, if you count moving from home to the asylum." She points out softly. "But It could be worse."

"Damn. You've been through a lot, kid. You deserve some real happiness." Looking at her, Bucky is reminded of Alice. Must be the hair though they wear it differently. And he thinks about what it will be like when his own girls are grown up. "Your mom would be really proud of you."

She nods. "I'm sure of it. And my sister. I try to live in a way that honours them both."

"You do." He gives a half smile. "Is our world a lot different from the one you came from?"

"I feel like." She furrows her brow. "I think it's more like how it was here in the 40s or 50s, if I understand right."

"Interesting."

She smiles. "So I guess we had similar culture shock."

"Yeah. Guess so." He finds that surprising.

"Though I did have a few stops on the way. That helped."

"So did I. Wasn't exactly pleasant for either of us." He catches a dribbling bit of ice cream with his tongue before it gets to his fingers.

She has to agree. "But we've made it through."

"Yeah we have. Congratulations to us." He smiles.

"Better." She corrects herself. "We've flourished."

"Damn straight." This time he grins.

She giggles. "So what trouble have the girls caused this week? Anything crazy?"

"Becky is floating more and more. Lina burned her tongue when she accidentally overheated her juice as she was holding it." He looks like it hurt him, too.

"Oh dear. I really hope they manage some control soon." She frowns.

"Me, too. Although Becky is loving it." He's grateful she's the one with the floating powers since she's the one who likes to fly.

She nods. "She'll love it less when she can't get to a toy or her papa."

"Yeah. We've had a couple of those instances already. Mommy usually comes to the rescue."

"You'll be telling those stories at her wedding someday." Babydoll teases.

"I really hope so." He smiles at the thought.

She nods. "Yep, and I'll be dancing. But they've got a lot of living to do before then."

"That they do. Living and learning"

"The greatest adventure possible." She smiles. She can't wait for the day when she's ready for kids of her own.

Bucky bites into his cone and nods. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

"Sure." She nods, too, then searches for her napkin to catch some escaped ice cream. "At least until I'm taking your girls."

"Deal as long as we all get to come as a family sometimes."

"Naturally."

"Naturally." He grins.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Light as sunshine, Carol lands on the sidewalk beside Matt and matches his pace. "I thought Jess usually comes along for Mae's walks?"

"She's on a case." He explains casually as the puppy verifies that this new person is not a threat. 

She nods. "And how is she? I mean, when she's not trying to lie to me."

"Not good." He tells her. "She doesn't sleep. There's a heaviness in her heart I can't lift." He frowns. "I'm afraid I may be adding to it, actually. She needs you, Carol."

"Hey." She gently and so carefully takes his free hand. "You've come a long way from that man who did once hurt her. Don't doubt that your love gives her strength."

His brow furrows. "Are you okay?"

"Buck's hurting, too." She reminds him quietly. "And just because I'm not always thrilled with you doesn't mean I can't see her feelings."

"Sorry. It's been a strange summer."

She nods. "Like a fight, we can't catch every punch sent our way. But we can get past them. We can still win. Jess is a winner."

"Jess needs her tag-team partner." He says gently. "Someone who isn't fighting their own demons right now."

"Don't worry, I'll kidnap her tonight for some serious sister time." She assures him.

"Good. I know she'll enjoy it." He opens his mouth to say more but thinks better of it and closes it again.

But she definitely notices. "What?"

"I was about to give you advice on how to deal with Jess. Then I realized you probably know that better than I do." A small smile appears on his lisp.

"Honestly?" She can't help a small laugh. "I'm not sure anyone really knows with her. But I will tackle her and threaten her with ice cream and a boy free night. Sometimes she needs weird things like that. Will you survive? Since you say I'm the one not fighting demons."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll go to confession." He tilts his head. "Or maybe I'll call Foggy and see if he's free."

Carol looks at him. "Guilty conscience? I have trouble believing that."

"I'm Catholic. I feel guilty if I have a happy thought." He jokes.

"And that didn't occur to you at the time you were hurting her?" She seems doubtful. But she quickly amends her statement. "Thank god that it lead to her happiness, but still."

Well that little detente didn't last long. He presses his lips together. "I'm not the only one who hurt her."

"I know. I just, I mean..." She rubs her head in frustration.

"I know what you mean." He feels more tired than angry. "Jess needs both of us." He can feel Mae tug gently at the leash. When it slackens again he continues forward. "Right now I just want what's best for Jess. I know you do, too."

She sighs. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep going back. I guess I must just be scared that if you did it once you might return to that. I don't have her faith in you. But I do have faith in her. And I need to trust her."

"Yes you do."

"So do you." It's mostly defensive.

Now he feels the anger welling up. "I know that."

"Good. Because I'm going to keep pushing you to be the goddamn best. Because that's what she deserves." She jabs his shoulder.

He doesn't know how to respond to that. With an apology? A punch? "You should call her soon, make sure she doesn't have other plans."

"Kidnapping." She reminds him. "Pretty sure that's the only way to get her from your grasp these days."

"If you say so."

She tilts her head. "Poor girl is obsessed. Seems to think the world turns around you."

"I swear I don't encourage that kind of thinking." He tells her.

But she seems to take this the wrong way. "What? Her love's not good enough for you now?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Do I? I do know about love. I know every smile Bucky gives me makes me feel just like that. I know when he brings me home chocolate or texts me an excited picture of our girls, nothing could be better. I feel sorry for you if you can't understand that feeling." She shakes her head.

"Yes, Carol, your understanding of love is much bigger than mine. You're a better person. Stronger. Faster. Nicer. She should be in love with you not me. Was there anything else?"

"Oh, shut up." She hits his arm. "Just love her. Love her with your whole being and don't be false. That's what I want."

He winces a little. "I'll do my best."

"That's what she needs most right now. From all of us." She knows she has some slack to pick up on her part.

"Yes." What else is he supposed to say?

"Thank you." She grips his shoulder. "And now, I must go abduct the princess in question."

"Have fun storming the castle." He quotes.

"Yeah, yeah, go to confession so you can be pure like a virgin for your wedding." She jokes, though she's not sure he'll get the reference.

Mae barks at her when she takes off.


	275. a little more sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess backs out on Carol and ends up in a bad place. Carol mopes to Bucky. Foggy and Karen grab a beer. Jen and Loki go into business. Matt, Jess, Bucky, Carol, and the twins hit a water park though Matt and Jess's night ends even more amazingly.

While the idea of a night with Carol seemed like exactly what she needed, in the end Jess cuts it short. They do her rounds of the streets together, but when Carol tried to cozy up for a talk she just wasn't feeling it. She bid her friend goodnight and headed toward home but didn't quite make it. She finds herself kneeling before the grave of her stolen children with questions racing through her mind.

She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the female figure that appears out of nowhere. The woman walks to the statue of the mothers - one a goddess, one a nurse. Her sneakers squeak softly as she moves. It's annoying, but she allows it to continue to remind herself of what her life is now. She looks up at the two women and feels unworthy.

Jess wishes she had brought incense to better carry her prayers to the heavens, but it doesn't stop her from praying for those underdeveloped souls. Tears touch her cheeks, silver in the moonlight.

Loki turns away from the statue. She notices the woman kneeling. Not knowing who it is, she walks over and silently offers a clean tissue. It's only as she's holding it that she realizes who the woman is.

She almost doesn't notice it but when she does and looks up, she stiffens. "Loki."

Hand still offering the tissue, she speaks softly. "I don't mean to intrude. I didn't know it was you until just now."

"Why are you here? It's late. Nearly early." Jess finally accepts the tissue.

Loki crosses her arms at her chest, a protective gesture. She looks toward the statue. "My mother. I could conjure an image of her, but this is less painful when it's over."

Jess defends with sarcasm. "I hear normal people have pictures."

"Well, that would explain why I'm here and not home looking at pictures." Her eyes look at the place in front of where Jess is kneeling. "Your children?" She motions to the area in front of the P.I.

She nods slowly. "Should've been."

"I can't begin to imagine the pain that must bring." Loki tugs down on her t-shirt. "I'll leave you to mourn in peace."

"Thank you. I hope you'll never have to face it." She holds her hands in prayer and bows her head.

Loki walks away. She looks up at her mother one last time before disappearing.

Jess returns to her prayers. They feel like the only penance she can pay for failing them so completely.

Her phone buzzes. It's Matt.

It takes her a while to look at it and a while longer to answer. "Yes?"

"Just checking to see when you'd be home."

"I... don't know." She admits quietly. She doesn't feel she has the strength.

He can hear it in her voice. "Where are you?"

"With the girls."

"I'll be right there."

She stares ahead, quiet a bit too long. "You don't need to."

"I know. I'll be right there." Inn the background she can hear Mae getting excited about going on another walk. "I love you, noodle. Wait for me."

She lets the phone tumble to the ground and lowers her head.

It's hard to say house long it takes for Matt to get there. All she knows is that one moment she's alone and the next there's a puppy in her face and arms wrapping around her.

She leans into him, feeling safe though still quite hopeless. Her own arms go around Mae.

His voice is hushed. "Is this because of or in spite of Carol?"

"She tried, but Carol's intense sunshine only deepened my shadows."

"I'm sorry." He holds her quietly. He can hear the breeze rustling through the foliage and the sounds of the neighborhood around them. Someone is making stir fry. There's a party where pizza is being delivered. Life continues around them, which always feels like a betrayal and a beautiful thing.

She sighs. "Don't. And don't be angry."

"I'm not." His voice is a little gruff when he says it. "I just wish I could help."

"I just don't know how to make this better. I don't know who to fight, and it's too late to rescue the victims." She admits.

He rests his chin on her head and feels as helpless as she does. "I know. What has Dr Samson advised?"

She takes a deep breath. "That I am allowed to let myself grieve."

"I guess the question is - how does Jessica Drew grieve?"

"Quietly. Through meditation and prayer." It's what she always saw in Thailand, and she figures it'll work better than the self destructive path she'd always followed before.

"Okay." He kisses her head before letting her go. "Mae and I will be at home whenever you're ready."

"No." It sounds pathetic as she grabs for him. "Don't leave me."

He presses against her again. "I won't."

She turns, pressing her face into his chest. "I need your strength."

Mae wants to cuddle, too. He forces his way onto her lap. His tongue kisses her wherever it can reach.

Even in her sadness, she has to chuckle. "Am I that loved? Is it possible?" She wraps an arm around him.

"You are." Matt assures her. "By both of us."

"Matt." She sobs softly.

"I've got you." He rocks her ever so gently. "I've got you."

She grips onto him. His presence, his heartbeat sooth her slowly. Between her two boys, there can be no evil, only love.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky is on the sofa watching a Marx Brothers movie when Carol gets home. He hadn't been expecting her until much later. "You're early."

"Yeah." She sighs and crashes next to him. "Apparently I'm not what she needs right now."

"What? That can't be right." His arms go around her. "Pretty sure you're what everyone needs, doll." He kisses her cheek, his beard scratching her a bit.

She frowns. "She said I'm too loud."

"Is that what she said?" He takes a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll come around. Maybe take her some soup tomorrow."

She leans against him. "Maybe." She's trying to stay upbeat but it's hard when your best friend turns you down while trying to help her.

"Well selfishly I'm glad you're home." He tells her. He gives her a light kiss.

She strokes his chin with a soft smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." He doesn't sound completely convincing. "I've got Groucho, Harpo, and Marco helping me." He gestures to the tv.

"Un-huh." She nods and glances at the screen.

"I talked to Steve earlier. Not really about this. But it helped."

Carol takes his hand. "Because he loves you so dearly?"

"Mostly because it made me feel normal for a little while."

She chuckles. "Steve? Really?"

He jostles her. "We talked about our moms and Brooklyn and baseball. So yeah, normal."

"How's Sarah? Cutting any teeth yet?"

"Just starting." He smiles. "It was nice being able to give advice again."

"And where are your babies? Actually behaving and in bed as they should be?" She smiles.

"They are believe it or not."

"It's hard." She chuckles. "Those can't be my children."

"Well I tired them out and gave them some bourbon first." He jokes.

"That's all?" She lightly slaps his arm.

"They chased me around the yard a bunch. Lavender bath. Bedtime reading." He shrugs. "Could be they're actually up and plotting their escape."

She nods. "That seems most likely. How about you? Plotting an escape?"

He looks into her eyes. "Never."

"And here I was hoping you'd say to our bedroom." She teases lightly, arms resting over his shoulders.

"Only if you come with me."

Carol smiles. "Obviously."

He turns the television off. He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

She holds tight, looking at him with admiration.

"Bath or bed?"

"A little relaxation wouldn't hurt either of us." She suggests.

"So... bath?"

Carol nods. "Bath. Jess." She chokes slightly. "Jess swears by their curative powers."

"You two need some spa time or something." He sets her down on the bathroom counter. "Somewhere where you can just be." He starts filling the tub.

"Yeah." She shifts to stand behind him and hug his waist. "And you and Matt can go do manly things."

"I got kids to take care of." He reminds her.

"And I don't?"

"I'm just saying we can't do it at the same time."

"We know no babysitters?" She teases lightly.

"Yes we do." He turns and pulls her closer. "Stop trying to bring logic into this. Plus I hate always imposing on America and Babydoll."

She pouts as she looks up at him. "Well, what if Jess and I want the girls with us. We'll invite Alice too, for a big spa day."

"Then I guess Matt and I will go have our own spa day."

"You definitely deserve it." She kisses his shoulder then pulls back to undress.

He does the same, but his eyes never leave her. "I hear pedicures are nice."

She nods. "Relaxing. As are mud baths, though I'm never going to admit that to Jess."

"Of course not." Naked, he cached cos the water level and temperature. It still has a ways to go and is a little too hot. "Think I can convince Matt to get a mani-pedi?"

"It's worth a try. It gives him another activity to share with Jess, if he likes it." She gives him a smile and makes a show of checking him out.

He flexes his arm for her then winks.

She steps over to give his muscles a squeeze. "I love a strong man."

"Only kind of man who can handle you." He boops her nose. "And you'd still be able to take me in a fight."

"I wasn't talking muscles." She grins. "Though those are nice too."

He chuckles. "I aim to please."

"Oh, do you ever." She assures him.

He kisses her, just a taste. Then he shuts off the water. "Your bath awaits, doll."

"Thank you, Bucky-bear." She takes his hand as she steps in.

He gets in behind her and sits.

She settles against his chest. "Mmn. Home."

"Home." He strokes her hair. "I don't care what Jess says, you're my kind of loud."

"While I'm a bit hurt she'd rather be with Matt, at the same time I completely get it." She kisses his throat.

"Maybe she'll forgive you for doing the same."

Carol nods. "Maybe. But it _is_ Jess."

"True." He gives her a squeeze. "That woman knows how to hold a grudge."

"It might be better for her own health if she could learn not to." She sighs. She knows she could also use that lesson.

"It's hard to let go sometimes." He notes.

"Especially when you're wanting to protect someone."

"Especially when it's how you define yourself." He knows he's guilty of that. Growing up he had always seen himself as Steve's protector. Now Steve doesn't need protecting. He's still getting used to that.

She nods. "I suspect it's why I've been so adamant about Matt marrying Jess. I want him to make the commitment of protecting her, to do it properly. I want to know he won't hurt her again."

"You can't rush them. It'll only make it worse." He kisses her shoulder. "Just because we knew right away doesn't mean they do."

"I know." She takes his hand. "I just want her safe and happy. Doesn't she deserve it?"

"Of course. But you can't force that." He reminds her.

She huffs a breath. "It's just so hard seeing her..."

"Hey, I know."

She presses closer. "Matt's never going to live up to all my hopes and expectations for him. I'm terrible." She frowns.

He presses his lips to her shoulder again as he thinks. "You know this, what's going on with Jess right now, Matt isn't the one causing her pain."

"I know. But part of me wants him to just make it go away." She admits.

"He can't. No one could."

She nods. "Doesn't stop me from wanting it."

"Course not."

She turns just enough to hug him. "Buck."

"Yeah, Care?"

"I love you." It's soft, sincere.

"I love you, too. With my entire being."

She smiles. "You make me an entire being."

He knows he can't top that. "Smooth, doll. Real smooth."

"Oh, you set me up nice."

"You're welcome." He rubs her arm.

"And you're dead sexy." She tilts her head for a kiss.

He gives it happily. "And all yours."

"Damn straight." She giggles. "What did the girls get up to tonight?"

"We chased after bugs for a while."

She smiles. "Did we catch any?"

"We put them in a jar with some leaves then set them free after dinner." He says.

"So you're still coolest daddy ever?"

He nods. "At least until they get into double digits."

"Then they'll see Sarah's dads and complain?" She teases.

"Exactly. As it is, I can't make soft things suddenly appear." He reminds her.

She laughs. "Poor Buck."

"Thank you."

"I'll still love you." She assures him.

"I still love you, too." He kisses her again, relishing her taste and scent. "Feeling more relaxed?"

She sighs. "Yeah. Ego less bruised."

He places his mouth near her ear. "I'm about to tell you a secret. But you can't tell anyone." He pauses for effect. "You're my favorite Avenger."

Carol giggles. "You sure that's a secret?"

"Pretty sure. I bet Steve and Tony would say it's them."

"Oh yeah? I don't think they're that dumb." She jokes.

"And here I thought it was a great secret." He deadpans.

She pokes his shoulder. "Sorry, babe."

"So who is _your_ favorite Avenger?"

"Captain Marvel." She grins.

He laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because she's the best." Carol giggles. "Winter Soldier is a close second."

He rolls his eyes. "Thank god Spider Woman isn't an Avenger, or I'd be a close third."

"Nah, her powers suck."

He grins. "Is sucking one of her powers?"

"So I'm told." She makes a face.

"She's got nothing on you, doll." He kisses her.

She nips at his lip. "But I hate you for making me think about it."

"So think about me sucking on your tongue instead." He kisses her, hoping to make that happen for real.

It's a pretty welcome distraction. She pulls him closer for more.

"Doll." He speaks a few words between kisses. "I love you. But. I'd rather. Do. This. Mmm. In bed."

She groans. "But then. I'd. I'd have to. Get up."

"Then just don't. Get me. Too excited." His hand rests against her jaw.

"Can't. Help that." Her fingers slide down his arm.

His mouth craves more of her and takes what it can. He sits up to press against her.

She pulls back the tiniest bit. "Maybe you're right about bed."

"Told you." He moves to get up but is inhibited by her still being on top of him.

And she really doesn't seem to be in much hurry to move.

Bucky stares at her for a moment. "What if I offer you a massage?"

"I would think you were a very wonderful person."

He waits another moment. When she still doesn't move, he tries to get up anyway. He had forgotten for a moment that she's stronger than he is.

But she's happy to let him up; so long as he takes her with him.

Once he figures that out, he picks her up. It's a little precarious, but he manages to step out of the tub and onto the bathrug. Drying off is a little challenging especially since she doesn't seem to want to separate from him. He gives up, and carries her partly wet to the bed.

Carol smiles as she keeps her arms around his neck. "We're just going to make it all sweaty anyway."

He laughs. "I really hope so." He sits on the bed and guides her to straddle him. Looking up at her, he still can't believe how lucky he is.

She grins back at him, teeth pressing into her lip. "This is the most amazing view on the planet."

"It really is." He strokes her cheek.

"You're getting that goofy 'so in love' look again." She teases lightly as her hand covers his.

"Is that a problem?"

She shakes her head. "Never."

"Good." He kisses her chin, running his teeth over it.

She slides her hands down his back, slowly exploring his muscles. "Mmn. So much man."

His eyes smolder. "Tell me, when you used to look at pictures of me alone in your bedroom, did you used to touch yourself?"

"You know I did." She licks her lips. "I imagined taking that uniform off one button at a time and enjoying each inch of skin."

That makes his cock twitch. "Yeah? And did you practice kissing my picture?"

She nods. "And I'd keep staring at that cheeky grin as my fingers slipped inside my panties. I'd imagine I was the reason for it."

That gets more than a twitch. He licks his lips. "Bet you were nice and wet, too."

"You could say that." She trails a finger over his chest.

He kisses her jaw. "I can just picture it. And now here you are with the real me."

"Night and day difference." She assures him, moving his mouth to hers.

"For me, too."

She giggles. "I heard you weren't just imagining."

"I meant it feels a lot better to be real me than picture me." He nips her lip.

"Oh." She grins. Her hand goes down to his cock. "Yeah, you feel pretty okay."

He gasps as he completely hardens in her hand. He kisses her hungrily.

She grips him firmly. "There we go."

"I need you, doll."

"I take it you mean in the physical sense." Her thumb flicks over the head.

"Physical. Spiritual. All of it." He tells her.

"Well, I can fix at least one of those." Her arms go around his neck as she shifts her hips to take him in.

He kisses her hungrily as he feels her envelop him.

"Buck." She moans happily against his mouth. "We fit like a dream."

"Uh-huh." He pulls her into more kisses.

And she continues her pleased noises against his mouth as she begins to move against him.

It always feel right with her. Not just right. Complete.

"Buck." While she's gotten much better about her volume since becoming a mother, sometimes she still can't help herself. He feels that good. Still. Every time.

"Care. My Care." He falls back onto the bed, pulling her with him.

She laughs as she falls against his chest. "You lovely man."

He smiles up at her, his chest rumbling with a silent laugh. He kisses her again.

Her fingers slide down over his shoulders and chest. She rotates her hips and guides his hands to them.

He holds them firmly, guiding her movements.

"There we go." She moves slowly, smiling down at him. "You're perfect."

"Gotta keep up with you." His hands shift slightly, fingers reaching out to her ass.

She seems quite happy about that, if her movements say anything. Her breathing becomes heavier as they continue.

Bucky thrusts up from where he lays.

Carol gasps. "Bucky. Just. Right there. A bit more."

He does his best to thrust harder. "Like that?"

"Yes. Yes!" She comes with a shout, thighs squeezing tight against him.

"Fuck." He grasps her hips tight as he ejaculates.

"Oh God." She leans forward, pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

Bucky breathes heavily. "How is it that it feels better now than it did that first weekend together?"

She laughs. "Practice?"

"You know just how to touch me." He brushes some hair away from her face.

Carol smiles. "Always and constantly?" She teases lightly.

"Always. Thankfully not constantly or I'd never get anything done." He says.

She laughs. "True. Your book is important."

He nods. "You're more important."

"You too. My Bucky-bear."

They spend the next several minutes kissing and complimenting each other until Bucky yawns. "I think I need some shut eye."

"Me too." She rests against him. "Your daughters will be up at the asscrack of dawn."

He groans. "Makes me feel like I'm back in the army."

"I doubt it was this demanding."

"It was a different kind of demanding. Which I'm sure you know." How often had they had the army vs air force conversation.

She nods. "Certainly not as satisfying as air- uh children." She smirks.

He gives her a look. "Uh-huh."

"Yup. Sleep now." She pulls the blankets over them.

"Mmm. Sleep." He closes his eyes.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I think I might actually hate you." Foggy deadpans as he pours two beers.

"Hate me?" Karen bats her blue eyes innocently. "I think you mean you love me."

"No, definitely hate. You get to leave work." He jokes and takes a sip. "I mean, on a regular basis."

"Semi- regular." She corrects him. She smiles. "But hey! You're practicing law at a fancy firm and helping people. That's pretty great."

He shrugs. "I guess. How's the sports editor? Still dating?"

"Yes." She bites her lip and blushes a little. "I don't get to see him as often as I'd like."

"Isn't that life, though?" He chuckles.

"And how's Marci?"

"She's... Marci." He shrugs again. "She's been thinking about getting one of those small yippy dogs, but I keep reminding her she's too busy."

Karen gives him a compassionate look. "You'd look really cute walking a yippy dog."

He gives her a level stare."This is why we don't hang out more."

She laughs. "No. It's because you're always working."

"That's true." He sighs. At least he sees her more than Matt, but he doesn't voice it as he's not sure where they are now.

"So...Have you met the infamous Danny Rand?"

Foggy shakes his head. "Though I've seen him. I think."

"You think?" She laughs. "Oh, Foggy."

"I don't know. It's just some guy in the hall!" He tries to explain.

"Fine." She lets him off the hook this time.

"How about you? Score an interview?"

She frowns as she lifts her beer. "No. They've got him on a short leash after that pharmaceutical incident."

Foggy chuckles. "Figures. Wish we could've done that with certain people."

"The short leash?" She goes into sarcastic mode. "Gee, I wonder who you could be talking about."

He rolls his eyes and sips his beer again.

"Speaking of he who must not be named, have you talked to him lately?"

"Somewhat. He's still being a bit hermity, believe it or not." He plays with his glass.

Karen frowns. "And I suppose you're still a big Jessica Drew fan."

He frowns. "It's not a bad thing, you know."

"Says the man who now lives in a building with a doorman."

"Hey, everyone needs a job. And it's lots safer." Foggy complains.

"For you." She agrees. "Not for those of us who don't have one."

He points at her. "You could move to get one."

She takes a slow breath. "You're missing my point, Foggy. Not everyone can afford a doorman."

"I know that." He had been purposely missing the point.

"Well people are getting scared again." She says simply.

"People are always scared. Only the reason changes."

She crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. "People need heroes. Not ones in lofty towers. Ones here on the streets." She huffs and takes her beer again. "Harlem had that power guy for a while. Which was good since the cops were corrupt."

"And he was an escaped convict." Foggy points out.

"Framed for something he didn't commit." She retorts with a self-satisfied smile.

He shakes his head. "What about the tens of thousands in property damage caused by him?"

"He's not the one who shot up businesses and blew them up." She looks at him as though maybe she doesn't know him anymore. "Are you saying it's better to keep your head down and just accept the crime and corruption?"

"No, I'm saying it's better to do something about them _legally_. As a lawyer or a cop." He pauses. "Or a reporter."

"Sometimes you can't. Sometimes the cops are on the take."

Foggy frowns. "Never all of them. If we have to wait for someone outside the system, then why even have it? Why not lapse into anarchy so we can all steal and kill whenever we feel like it?"

"I'm not calling for anarchy." Karen tells him. "But sometimes we need a Daredevil or a Frank Castle to give those who can't afford justice a fighting chance."

"But what separates what they do from a gangwar?" He argues. "Guys considered bad die either way, right? No. People deserve a chance at proper justice. Weren't you the one to argue that for Castle? He would've just killed a guy like him."

"No. Frank would have seen that he was only going after bad guys." She reasons.

"But many thought he was the bad guy." Foggy argues.

She sighs. "Well obviously we're not going to change each other's minds."

"No. And I'm not even getting into the personal damage side of things." He reminds her.

"People need hope, Foggy."

"In the form of a masked stranger in the shadows?" He raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound trust worthy to me. They should look to people like the Avengers who work with the government."

"The Avengers don't walk the streets of the city. And a masked stranger is far less terrifying to some than the cops." She reminds him.

"And that's wrong, but it can be fixed."

"Can it? The President of the United States just told a group of policemen to not be so nice to criminals." She takes a breath. "Foggy, I love your optimism. I hope you never lose that."

"At one time, women were told they weren't people." He shakes his head. "Things change, especially if we fight to fix them."

"Maybe we should talk about something else."

He nods. "Good plan."

"What kind of yippy dog is Marci thinking of getting?" Karen asks then sips her beer.

"Uh. A small one?" In fairness, he doesn't care.

"A small one." She repeats it in disbelief. "Oh, Foggy. You don't belong with her."

He tries to assure her. "Well she keeps changing her mind. It's one of the reasons I don't think she'll really get one."

"Okay." She shrugs. "Maybe you should start with a fish."

That makes him laugh. "She'd probably let that die, even. You should see her plants. Especially after you see Jess's, they're pretty sad."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah, Marci can get really absorbed in her work." He explains.

Karen offers a smile. "That's what makes her a great lawyer."

"Yeah. You know." He starts, pausing. "You're probably going to have to come to terms with Jess if you want to stay friends with Matt. They, well, I think marriage is a real possibility for the not too distant future. Assuming Matt can get over his fear of commitment."

She becomes very interested in her napkin. "Matt has a lot of issues."

Foggy nods. "He could open a comic book store."

She groans. "That's bad."

"Doesn't matter. Anyway. I said come to terms with, not like her."

"Good because liking is not going to happen."

He shrugs. "It's your choice, but I think it's a poor one."

Karen looks at him. "She as much as anyone took Matt from us."

"Matt took himself from us." Foggy looks back at her. "I know as a fact Jess fought him over it."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"They both complained to me about it. Even at Elektra's funeral she was trying to convince him not to retreat." Foggy tells her.

Karen looks sad. "Is this who we've become? Will all of our conversations lead to an argument?" She pulls her beer closer. "You used to make me laugh. We used to have fun."

"We used to have a lot more time together." He reminds her. "Therefore more chances of things happening."

"I miss when it was just the three of us against the world."

Foggy looks sad. "But it never really was."

"No, I suppose it wasn't." Now she feels depressed.

"But it doesn't mean we can't be close again." He offers.

"Doesn't it? Our lives are different now."

"But we still have common interests." He reminds her. "Truth, justice."

"Beer." She smiles.

"There you go." He lifts his glass.

She clinks hers against his and takes a drink.

It makes him smile. "Do you karaoke? It's apparently the one outing Matt never refuses."

"Get me drunk enough and I do."

"That's the spirit."

She smiles. "Well, if you invite me, I'll be there."

"I will do my best to plan something." He promises.

Karen reaches over and takes his hand. "This is nice."

He nods his agreement. "I'll have to try to find a bit more time."

She squeezes his hand. "Good. I miss you."

"Well, you know it's a two way street, right?"

"I do."

"Good." He smiles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Social media is abuzz with the latest pictures of Jennifer Walters. At Jess's request, Jen called an old photographer friend from her modeling days. Those photos, stylized and artistic, are the ones that were released. As much as Jen hates to admit it, Jess is winning the bet.

She can practically hear the former spy's smirk all the way from New York. She sighs. Any minute now an 'I told you so' will be ringing on her phone.

There's a knock. It's Loki dressed in a grey pinstripe pant suit. "Pardon the interruption. Sam wanted me to check up on you. Not sure why. How are you?"

"Popular." She sighs and holds up her phone.

"I saw. I've been keeping track." She admits. "You don't seem particularly thrilled by it."

"I'm not sure how I feel."

Loki walks in, placing her hands in her pockets. "You are no longer your own. I understand that can be difficult to get used to."

"I'm something to be stared at and ridiculed." She crosses her arms.

"Don't forget idolized and hated." She shrugs. "The best way to handle it is to not care. If you learn nothing else from Jessica Drew, learn that. How people perceive you does not change who you are. If anything, it can be fun to play with their expectations." She offers a smile.

Jen's eyebrow goes up. "Have you met Jessica Drew? All she thinks about is other's opinions."

"Ah. Then perhaps she and I are not as alike as I thought." She gives a tiny smile. "That makes me feel better. Thank you."

"Uh. You're welcome?" Jen shrugs. "So what's my next step?"

Loki shrugs back. "That would be a question for your publicist. But I can offer some tea and sympathy."

"I don't have a publicist." Jen points out. "I have someone trying to get my face seen, not tell me what to do about it."

She nods slowly. "Well, I don't think Steve would object to you using one of the Avenger's publicists."

"Who would you recommend?" She doesn't want to assume.

"Lydia is one of the better ones."

Jen tilts her head. "But I want the best. Who does Steve?"

"I do. But Jessica and I do not play well together." She explains.

"You're implying there's someone she _does_ play nice with." Jen chuckles. "She'll back off the second I admit she won the bet."

"If that's true, I'll happily take you on. But I'd rather not put you in the middle of our..." She's not sure what to call it. "...issues."

She shakes her head. "Jess has to respect my choices. She'll find out very quickly that I have no time for those who don't."

Loki likes her even more now. "Very good then. When would you like to get started?"

"Now, I guess?" She rubs her head.

"Let me retrieve my computer and some tea. Would you like some?"

Jen nods. "That would be lovely."

Loki gets her tea preference then disappears.

"Wow." She shakes her head.

It takes several minutes before the former god returns with her computer and two teas. "Here we are." She hands one of the drinks over. "My mother used to say that tea always helped. It gives you time to think and something to do."

"Good woman." Jen leads her to the table. "I need a strategy, not just random tricks thrown at me."

"Then let's brainstorm." She goes to the white board in the room and gets a marker. "Tell me your passions."

Jen thinks. "Law. Social injustice. Human rights."

She writes those down. "Very lofty. I like it. Hobbies?"

"Uh, movies? Chilling with Sam. Pie." She shrugs.

Loki asks more questions, some specific, some vague, all seemingly random. But then she starts pulling them together. "I want to get you in touch with Lin-Manuel Miranda. He had a recent campaign to raise money for immigrant advocacy, which we've missed. Steve didn't thankfully. But maybe we can do something in the future."

"Sure, that sounds great." She likes this better already.

"Good. Now, like Steve, your first interview should be something more serious." She pulls up the recent pictures on her computer. Slowly sipping her tea, she considers how to use this. "Too bad Oprah isn't still on. It would have been a good tone given this. But she isn't. So perhaps we start small. Katie what's her name has a podcast. Katie... Keurig? No."

Jen furrows her brow. "What about that morning show with all the women?"

Loki raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Is that something you'd like to do?"

"They're loud, but a view focusing on me as a woman not a monster might work well." She explains.

"Alright. I don't think I want that to be your first. Are there any others you're interested in?" She writes 'The View?' on the board.

Jen considers. "I'm not sure. I just figured they'd have the most varied audience."

"Alright. If that's what you want to do, then we'll get it set up." Loki says. "If you don't know the show well already, I want you to study it."

"I can do that, for sure. Should I go on with talking points?" She figures it can't be too different from doing a trial.

"Yes." Loki smiles. "You're a natural. If you ever want to change careers..."

She shakes her head. "No way. I just need to get back into it."

"Alright. Let's talk messaging and talking points." She starts circling some of the words on the board. She asks Jen's opinion about some of them.

Jen follows easy, and though she doesn't supply a lot of new ideas, she's certainly able to expand on what Loki suggests.

Loki looks at the board with satisfaction. But then she turns to Jen. "One thing, as your social media has no doubt warned you, you will be asked about where your cousin is."

"I don't know, at the moment. But I hope he's happy." She replies simply.

"Where did your accident happen?"

She nods. "I was on a beach vacation with Sam in Haiti."

"And Hulk just happened to be there?" She sits.

"He must follow Facebook."

An excited glint comes into her eyes. "Did you post it on Facebook?"

"That I was going on vacation with Sam? Yeah. He said it helped our cover." She's not sure she likes where this is going.

"I could kiss you. Your answer is perfect so long as you said where you were going."

She nods.

"Perfect. Afterwards he felt so guilty he disappeared again."

"And Bruce is safe." That's a relief.

"Did you think I'd put him in danger? I wouldn't survive him throwing me around again." She explains.

"I just hadn't thought of it." She admits. "But others clearly have."

"Hope for the best. Prepare for the worst." She says. "I find it best to account for all possibilities."

Jen nods. "Very smart. Though difficult."

"Yes. And sometimes people surprise you."

"That's for sure."

Loki smiles at her. "You're going to be fine. You won't be perfect. And that's good. Perfect is boring."

"Says the woman married to Steve." Jen teases.

"Steve is not perfect." She assures her. "And he is far more complex than most people realize. Besides, you're dating Sam, so I don't think you can point fingers."

"Thank you for admitting his perfection."

Loki chuckles. "He and Tony were the first ones to give me a chance when I returned. I'm forever grateful to him."

"That's just like him, though." Jen smiles.

"It is. You should come over again for dinner and games." Loki suggests.

She nods. "That would be really nice."

"I'll talk to Steve and see when we can make that happen."

"Amazing. I can even bring something this time." She offers. "Wine maybe. I know Steve has a thing about food."

"He does. And wine would be great. I am just about done with breast feeding." She looks excited.

"Not that it's a big deal." Jen chuckles.

"No, not at all." She smiles.

"I'd ask what's the first thing you want to do, but I have my suspicions." Jen winks. "Aside from 'return to male form'."

"I miss the strength of my magic. I'm using quite a bit to stay like this." She replies.

She smiles. "I'm sure Steve will benefit from that."

"My mood swings should even out a little." She shrugs. "Well to their normal moodiness."

"Charms." Jen corrects. "Clearly they're charms."

Her eyebrow rises. "Oh you are good. It's almost like you're a lawyer or something."

Jen chuckles. "Not just a lawyer. A damn good lawyer."

"Humility is overrated."

"It has it's place, but not here." She smiles.

Loki smiles back. "So back on topic. I need you to familiarize yourself with this show if you aren't already. I'll get you booked. We can do some practice runs if you like, though it should ve minimal to keep it spontaneous. And, oh." She takes her breath. "Please let Jessica know I'm helping and perhaps ask her to dress you in something professional and stylish."

She shakes her head. "That woman missed her true calling as a fashion consultant."

"That I agree with."

"She's nice enough, but I'm still not fully sure why Matt fell for her. She doesn't really seem his type, you know?" She shrugs. "But he's happy and she's good people."

This intrigues Loki. "What's his type?"

"Well, more dangerous." Jen pauses to explain. "I know Jess has her all thing, but she doesn't give you the fear that Matt's going to die horribly in a fire, car accident, or knife fight like Elektra always did."

Loki can't help but smile. "You've obviously never made the woman angry. I can assure you she's dangerous enough."

"But she isn't _always_ dangerous. And he doesn't get reckless around her. He seems stronger? Like Steve around you."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" She asks.

"Oh definitely. But she's just no Elektra." Jen pauses. "And I guess that's a good thing."

Loki holds her tea in both hands. "Now you simply must tell me more about this Elektra. I am practically bursting with curiosity."

"I'm not sure I can. It's not right to speak ill of the dead." Jen frowns.

"Is it? How disappointing." She takes a sip of her tea.

She shrugs. "I didn't know her really well, but I do know she nearly caused Matt to flunk out of law school."

"Now that would have been a tragedy." Loki notes.

"Yeah. But you understand a bit more how I mean she was dangerous in a way Jess isn't?" Jen tilts her head. "She was a thrill seeker, risk taker. She had to push every limit."

"I suppose I do."

Jen smiles. "I never thought of it before but some guys need a bad girl, not just the stereo type of the good girl chasing bad boys."

"You and Sam are the anomaly then. Both good, if a little cheeky."  
Both good

She laughs. "No, I think most people end up with someone more like themselves."

"Interesting." Loki says.

"Or our father." She makes a face.

"Ugh. Steve is nothing like either of my fathers." The former god is grateful for that.

"But he is a good one." Jen offers.

"The best." She looks at the other woman. "Save Sam."

She shakes her head. "He has to prove it, if we get there."

"He will. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Stop it." She'd blush if she wasn't green. She's making a great effort at it.

Loki smiles at her and stands. "I should leave you be. Let you make that fateful call to Jess."

"I may put off the gloat a wee bit longer."

"Just do it before she learns by other means. Else you'll find out how dangerous she can be." She scoops up her computer. "I'll let you know as soon as we have a date for the interview."

Jen nods. "Thank you. Give the little one some tickles, for me. Oh. And Sam a hug, if you get a chance."

"I expect you to do the latter yourself, Ms Walters." With that, Loki steps out

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I still can't believe none of you have been to a water park. I'm completely flabbergasted." They're sitting in the shade of the picnic area of said park, enjoying lunch before they go out to the slides and pools. The twins are with them, thrilled at the very idea of swimming. Between four adults, they figure everyone can take a turn in the kiddies pool and on the big slides.

"Showing off a new word, Danvers?" Jess is mildly annoyed. She doubts water parks are that big even with normal people. "We know you just have us here for the kids."

"And you came anyway." Bucky notes.

She gives him a look, then points at her boyfriend, who is looking very fit in red swim trunks.

Bucky considers himself 95% heterosexual, but even he has to admit Matt looks good. He'd never admit that to Jess though. "You mean Matt won't lounge around in shorts if you ask?"

"I'm right here." He says.

"It's different in public, in all this sunshine." She dares Bucky to argue.

He doesn't. He just cocks his head. "Okay."

Carol just rolls her eyes and hands Becky another cube of watermelon. "You're not supposed to tell them that secret about sunshine and male physique."

"There's a secret?" Matt asks.

"She just means 99% of men, and everything else, looks better in sunlight." Jess explains.

"Ssh!"

Bucky smiles at Carol. "It's true."

"That's just because you're surrounded in bikinis." Carol sticks out her tongue.

"Which I'm pretty sure is basically what Jess was saying." He replies.

"Bikinis are hot." Jess replies and bites down on strawberry.

"See?" He smiles.

Carol sighs. "I can't help her being vocally bisexual. I'm just going to laugh at hers being wasted."

Matt speaks up. "It's not wasted." He puts a hand on Jess's leg.

"She means you haven't got a woody " Jess pats his hand.

"Neither does Bucky."

Carol laughs. "Oh, I hate you all. We're going to the pirate ship. You clean up lunch." She picks up the twins to head to the children's section.

Bucky gets up and follows. "Wouldn't take much to give me one." He tells her, hoping it makes her feel better.

She glances back at him. "Don't take it personal, love."

"Want me to take one of them?" He means the kids.

"Yes, before they start fighting." She chuckles.

He takes Becky from her. "Ooh, look where we're going. It's a ship. Pirates. Arrrrr."

"And so much water." Carol adds as she bounces Lina. "Let's see how we we can get daddy."

"Should be easy."

"It's not about easy." Carol smirks. "It's about shiny wet Bucky."

"Geez. And I thought Jess was bad." He teases.

"She learned from the best"

He laughs. "Mommy 's funny."

"Daddy's funny looking." Carol replies.

Becky laughs. "Mama funny."

"Thanks, babe." They get to the shallow pool with the ship model and Carol lowers Lina to her feet. The little girl kicks in the water.

As soon as Becky touches the water, she tries to swim like in the classes.

Yet, somehow, it does end up as a splash war, and Carol directs them to get it all at daddy

"Hey! No fair." He doubts they can hear him over the girls' laughter.

Before long, they move to the play structure and use its various elements to increase their splashing ability.

Matt smiles. "The girls are having fun. They're still making their father the target."

"Good." Jess stands behind him in line on the stairs for a large slide. "Someday we'll have Alice and future sibling gang up on you."

"And on that day, I will invoke my blindness as a reason to be nicer to me."

She shakes her head. "Cheater."

"Of course." He says it as if she shouldn't be surprised.

"Don't make me regret this bikini."

"Noodle, you could be wearing a burkini, and I wouldn't know the difference without touching it." He tells her.

She sighs. "Sort of my point, asshole."

He clears his throat. "There are children about."

She starts giggling. "Sorry, jaa." She's clearly not.

"Uh-huh." He decides to change the topic. "Have you talked to Jen recently?"

She nods, her hand to his back telling him he can move the last few steps to the platform. "Yeah. She asked me if I could help her dress for her first interview."

"She's looking for a job?"

"TV." Jess clarifies.

"Oh." He has to let her guide him into position. He's supposed to be really blind after all.

"She's getting more comfortable." Finally it's their turn. It's a two person raft but takes a little maneuvering to get them both in. Jess glances at Matt. She hopes the adrenaline rush will scratch that certain itch of his.

"That's good." It's all he can say before they start going. There's a smile on his face the entire way down.

Jess screams, but it's joyful. She does get a good mouthful of water when they splash in at the bottom, but comes up laughing.

He sputters and grabs onto her. "Woo. What a rush."

"Carol wasn't completely off, yeah?" They slowly move to the edge of the pool, her arms about his waist.

"It was fun." He agrees. "I was gonna say that Jen's progress is largely due to you. Thank you."

She smiles then butchers Spanish for him. "Tu amiga es mi amiga."

He chuckles. "Gracias, mi amor."

"That's so much sexier." She tugs him into a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"Shall we find another?" She takes his hand. "A day of play is just what my spirit needs."

"It is nice to hear you laugh." He lets her lead him wherever she wants.

She holds his arm as they walk. "If I stay in the past, I'm never going anywhere."

"I need to remember that."

"Mmn." She agrees. "And I know there's a future I want to get to."

"Together." He playfully bumps against her.

"So, a wedding to plan?" She teases gently.

"You do weddings, too?"

She shrugs. "Just the one. Well. And maybe I'll help Alice, down the line."

His eyebrows rise. "You won't help any of _our_ children?"

"They get rights and privileges when they exist."

"Oh, I see. That's okay then."

She smiles. "That's how law works, right?"

"Generally. In wills, though, people will put in clauses for future children." He tells her.

"Oh. I see. You can clause them, in, then."

"I'll do that."

It makes her happy to hear him to talk about things like this. But it makes her far more happy, she realizes, just to be out enjoying the world with him. "Here's one that looks dreadful. I bet we'll love it."

"Lead the way, noodle." This is the most upbeat she's seemed since the horrible day she discovered what was done to her.

The stairs seem much higher than the last one. And Jess's hand in his seems somehow more affectionate. "All this exercise is nice. I've spent too much time with papers and computers." And the dead.

"Agreed. I'm not used to the sunshine. You'll make sure I don't burn, right?"

"Or that you burn in unnatural patterns." She agrees.

"Thank you." He leans in for a kiss.

She takes it then slaps his ass. "Keep walking, we're almost at the line."

"You got it."

This slide they have to go one at a time, and first 30 feet are a straight down drop. Jess makes Matt go first, if only so she can help him. He gets a kiss just before she shoves him in.

"JESSICAAAAAA!" He screams her name all the way down.

She follows not long after.

He waits for her at the edge of the pool. "You're evil."

"Technically no." She's trying to discretely tighten her top and really wishing she'd worn a slightly more secure bikini.

He gives her that half smile that crinkles the sides of his eyes. "Take your time."

She looks at him in mild confusion. "I always get confused what you can... Enjoy."

"Your movements are awkward. The water muffles the sound a bit, but I can tell your hands are behind your back."

"So you don't get to properly enjoy me fixing my boobs?" She teases.

"Definitely my loss."

She learns in and whispers. "I can repeat the performance later for you."

His smile widens. "I'd enjoy that."

"Heavens know this bikini hasn't had enough use this summer." She informs him.

"We'll have to correct that. Even if you just wear it around the apartment."

"You could take me to the spa." She suggests casually. "We could spend hours just indulging in each other."

He looks surprised. "Do they let you do that at the spa?"

"Not _that_ sort of indulging."

"Is there another kind?"

She hits his shoulder. "The emotional variety? With hand holding and such?"

"Oh. I'm not used to that kind." He admits.

"Me either." She leans against his shoulder. "Could be good for us."

His arm wraps around her. "Let's do it."

Jess smiles. "I can't wait to rub you down with mud."

He chuckles. "First you want me shirtless in the sun. Now you want me covered in mud."

"No, I want to cover you with mud. It's different." She argues. "It involves touching said gorgeous torso."

"My mistake. So why mud specifically?"

"Because the spa has a mud bath. You luxuriate in that a while then when it was off, you're all soft. Surely you remember last time I came from spa?" She explains.

He smiles. "I do. How could I forget?"

She taps his chest. "There you go. One more slide then give Carol and Bucky a chance?"

"You read my mind. Lead the way."

She takes his arm. "Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

It ends up being a slide that ends ten feet above the pool so that one drops through air to the water. Of course, she doesn't bother to warn him about that bit.

It isn't much of a surprise to the man who used to use echolocation to stop crime. Water makes a lot of noise.

When she catches up to him again she has to make another suit adjustment. "Good?"

"Good. Maybe you should have worn a burkini after all." He teases.

"Everyone else is enjoying the view." She sticks her tongue out.

"I'm very jealous."

She nods. "Better be."

"Oh I am." He listens for a moment, trying to find Carol or Bucky's voice. "They're talking about getting some ice cream. Sounds good."

"Mmn, ice cream." Jess giggles. "You getting me some?"

"Of course. I don't want to have to share mine."

She gasps. "But you should. You should share everything with me."

"Nope. There are some things that can't be shared. Ice cream is one of them." He leads her to where they are.

Carol's doing her best to keep Becky still as they head to the concession.

"Look, Lina, it's the beautiful people." Bucky teases.

"Spot on, Mr Danvers." Jess replies. "We felt it time for ice cream and reapplying sunscreen. I'd hate for Matt to burn and whine all night."

"Can't have that." He agrees. He studies Jess for a moment, looking for signs of distress. "Having fun?"

She nods slowly. "The fresh air and sunshine is invigorating." Plus constant Matt attention never hurts.

"Good."

Matt is sensing a weird vibe. He tries to break it. "Only problem is Jess's suit doesn't want to stay on for some reason."

"Might be the fact it's a string bikini." Carol points out. "Hold this." She hands Matt a twin and helps to lace the suit so it'll stay on better.

"Thank you, Carol."

"What he said." Jess smiles.

Carol hugs her from behind and kisses her neck. "Can't have the world sneaking peeks at my princess."

"I'm okay." Jess reminds her with a pat to her arm. "Keeping on today."

Bucky gives her a smile.

Lina is getting impatient. "Da-Bear, ice-keme."

And she nods back. Then smiles. "You're right, Lina. Let's go. My treat."

They head over as a group. "We probably don't all have to stand in line." Matt says. "I can take one of the girls and go sit."

"I'll come with." Carol offers. They take the two girls to find a table.

"Ice keme." Lina wines as she's carried away from her dad and Aunt Jess.

"We'll be right there."

Carol reminds Lina of their rule about sitting while eating. "If we sit nice, auntie will bring it."

"Aun Jiss bwing?" She asks hopefully.

"You know it. She loves you lots and lots." She boops Lina's nose.

She scrunches up her face. But she calms down after that.

Matt finds it amazing that she understands already. "You two are such good girls."

"They're the best." Carol agrees. "Is ladybug doing better?"

Becky's response to all this praise is to poke Matt's chest. "Unca. Unca."

"She has good days and bad days. Mostly bad of I'm being honest." He admits. "But today seems like a good day."

"She'll get there." Carol promises softly.

"I know. It's just hard to see her like this. How is Bucky?"

She gives a crooked smile. "Working on it. The girls help a lot."

"I bet." He tilts his head toward her. "And you?"

"What about me?" She shakes her head. "Gotta be strong for both right now."

"That can take a toll even on you." He reminds her.

She shrugs. "I'm strong enough. How about you?"

He bounces Becky on his knee. "We try to trade off days. Doesn't always work."

"You can let us know if you need anything, you know that right?" She's uncharacteristically gentle. "Absolutely anything."

"I know. She's just needed some processing time." He says. He can feel Becky taking his hand and moving it slowly as though studying it. "She's started going to a Buddhist temple. That seems to be helping."

Carol nods. "She's long expressed interest, about time she followed up. Has your priest had any advice?"

"He's happy I'm trying to live a normal life. But he knows it's a struggle for me." He presses his lips together. "He tells me I shouldn't feel guilty for trying to move on."

"You shouldn't." She leans forward. "I remember when the original Captain Marvel died, saving my life. It really kept me down until I figured out how to move on while honouring him in my life."

"Elektra was a complicated woman. Honoring her would mean not giving up that part of my life. But if I don't..." He is surprised he's telling her this.

She looks at him. She wonders if he merely hasn't got anyone else who can relate to or if he's afraid of weighing down Jess. "If you don't?"

"I might lose myself to it." He flexes his fingers for Becky.

Carol chuckles softly. "Are you trying to convince me Jessica Drew isn't enough to pull you from anything?"

"She's dealing with her own issues."

She sighs, getting serious. "Matt. Honestly. If you saw Jess was, say, headed toward the bridge again. What would stop you from taking her hand?"

"It would take a lot."

"Exactly. And what if the tables were turned?"

He nods. "You trying to get me back on the streets?" His tone is teasing.

"No, that's your choice. Just trying to wake you up." She smiles. "Need you in your best shape for my girl."

"I'm getting there." He assures her. "And how are you, Becky?"

"Goo' gir." She tells him happily before reaching out her hands. "Da bear!"

"And, more importantly, ice cream." Jess tells them as she comes to deliver what's in her hands. Cups for the girls and cones for the rest of swirled white and chocolate soft serve.

Bucky has a big wad of napkins. He's sure the girls will be wearing a lot of that soft serve before they're done. He kisses Carol before sitting. She looks too amazing not to. "So Jess was telling me about some of the rides."

"All adrenaline I assure you." She smiles.

Jess shakes her head. "Which means our turn to play pirate." She hands Matt his cone, but not without stealing a lick.

He pretends not to notice. "And who doesn't like pirates?"

"Baby heroes who must destroy them all?"

"Yeah!" Becky cheers, ice cream sliding off her spoon onto Matt's arm.

Bucky is there with a napkin almost immediately. "Sorry about that."

Matt laughs. "It's fine."

"Yeah, he's always getting cream in weird places." Jess jokes.

"Ew." Carol laughs.

Matt's cheeks flush slightly. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Mmhmmn?" Carol cleans Lina a bit. "Somehow I don't believe that. It's like I know Jess."

Bucky smiles. "Now, ladies, you should know a good Catholic boy like Matt isn't supposed to talk about such things."

Jess tries to look innocent. "How would I know that?"

"Yeah, I'm Anglican." Carol adds teasingly.

"Sorry, Matt. I tried."

"I appreciate the effort." He replies.

"But he should really know better?" Jess finishes playfully.

Both men silently eat their ice cream. It's really their best option.

"You're going to help me reapply my sunscreen after this, right Care?" The question comes a little too easily out of Jess. "You know I can't quite reach everywhere."

On the contrary, Carol knows full well Jess is flexible enough to reach everything. "Only if you help me, too."

"You know Matt gets none of the benefits of that view. And so I take it as a personal assault." Bucky says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Given that, I will take my girls to the pirate ship so their innocent eyes don't have to watch your shenanigans."

"They need more lotion, too." Carol reminds him. "Or I'm not going to be the one dealing with teeny tiny sunburns."

"Which I will do now." He finished his cone already and has free hands to do it. Grabbing the sunscreen, he slathers his girls while Carol and Matt hold them.  
"I feel like I'm witnessing a revolution." Matt jokes.

Jess eats her cone slowly as she watches the commotion. "Yup, superheroes here."

Bucky wipes sunscreen on Lina's face despite her protests. "Sometimes a man has to refuse to be played with." He looks at Carol and gives her a little smile.

"I don't think that's you." She teases back.

"Today it is. Tonight probably not so much." He winks at her.

Carol grins. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jess ends up moving to help Matt with his next, instead of Carol. But those shoulders were definitely begging for her hands.

"Thank you." He tells her.

"Can't have that sensitive skin burning." But the way her hands move suggest she's also enjoying the process.

"I appreciate that." It feels nice, almost like a massage.

She kisses his cheek when she finishes. "Do me?"

"I thought that was Carol's job." He teases even as he accepts the sunscreen from her.

"Lina's still keeping her busy." She jokes back, though it's true that the twin had to be taken for a change.

"Oh okay." He gently rubs lotion onto her back and shoulders.

She sighs, her head leaning forward. "Thank you, jaa."

"You're welcome, noodle."

Soon everyone is ready to go again, do Jess holds out her arms. Give me the kidlets and go play."

The girls get handed over to their aunt and uncle. Then Bucky and Carol go off hand in hand.

Seeing it makes Jess smile in spite of herself. "Thank heavens they found each other."

"They are pretty perfect for each other."

"Who?" Becky asks.

"Your mum and dad." Jess kisses her head. "Ready to go play?"

"Spash!" Lina raises her arms.

"Play play play." Becky chants.

"We're going, we're going."

Matt gets up, holding Becky who now wants his glasses. "No." He tells her as he moves her hand away. "We're going to play with the water not my sunglasses."

"Becky, if you're good and don't take the glasses, we'll take you down a little slide later, okay?" Jess offers. There's a couple of smaller slides toward the back of the kids section she figures they can go do with the girls.

She makes a thinking face then gets distracted by the pirate ship.

Both girls are allowed to toddle and play in the shallow water around the structure. Jess finds a shady spot nearby to sit while keeping a keen eye on them.

They insist that Matt stay with them so they can splash him. He's far more fun to splash than each other.

She smiles, sadly at first as the girls make her think of her lost two. But watching Matt interact with them slowly moves it to the hope of children to come. "Lina, Becky, tickle him until he sits in the water."

They look over at Jess then exactly what she says. It's fun, especially when he plops in the water and lets them climb on him. "Traitor." He calls to her.

"You're welcome." She laughs softly.

He can hear it of course. The sound is like music to his ears. It is definitely a good day. He splashes the girls, purposely missing them. He is, after all, the blind guy.

"Give him kisses!" Jess calls. "Matt needs lots of kisses."

They translate kisses to mean more splashes.

She shakes her head and goes over to splash the girls (and Matt in the process).

"What happened to kisses?"

"I got distracted." She moves to kiss all three on the head.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She scoops water between her two hands and pours it over his head. "Jaa."

"Jaa!" The twins find it hilarious and try to imitate.

He laughs as they splash more water on him. "You're ganging up on me."

Jess grins. "Story of your life?"

"Yes. Though not usually by such amazing women."

"Flatterer." He gets an extra splash. "We should go check out those slides, girls."

"Yes!" Becky is clearly excited.

Jess lifts her as she stands. "You, young miss, are an adrenaline junkie. Just like uncle Matt."

Lina climbs into Matt's lap. She's learned when there are two adults she and Becky get split between the two.

They head to the slides, and decide it's safest to go down with the twins in their laps. Becky, of course, is in love.

Lina clings to Matt. She laughs a little nervously. But after the first time, she also wants to go again.

After about a dozen slides each, Jess calls for a time out. "You two are worse than your mom."

Becky protests are her sister yawns. Lina's head rests against Matt's shoulder, and her eyes become droopy.

Jess smiles. "Why don't we head back to the picnic area to wait for mom and dad?"

That gets some huffs from Becky. But it's as much because she's tired as it is about wanting to go back on the ride.

"Juice?" Lina asks. She's thirsty from being in the sun so much.

"We'll get some for when we sit." Jess promises. Becky falls asleep in her arms as they walk. But they get water and juice for everyone then retreat to a table in the shade.

Lina drinks half asleep. "Thank you." She pats Matt's shoulder and falls asleep, too.

Jess smiles as she looks between the two. "Happy and exhausted, all on you Mr Murdock."

"I had some help, Ms. Drew."

She shakes her head. "It's been a good day. Seeing you playing, happy. That gives me so much hope."

"Me, too." He smiles. "Especially seeing you so relaxed."

"Well, it's a nice reminder of how incredible you are, and of all the amazing things you can do. From acts of kindness to those of brilliance. You're strong and good and mine." She leans against him.

"You make me sound like some sort of fictional character. No one is that good." He tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, you've got this massive guilt complex, and you sleep on me, you can get arrogant in your righteousness, you get hung up on the past as bad as me, you're stubborn, and you can be a bit of an asshole."

Matt smiles happily. "Thank you for seeing all of me, noodle."

"I just figured you didn't want the shit rubbed in your face all the time." She points out.

"I appreciate it." He leans toward her. "May I have a kiss?"

"No." She kisses him slowly and sincerely. Then she kisses him again.

He's smiling for the first one. By the second one he's recovered enough to kiss back

She nips his lip. "This is a little glance into our future."

"I'm liking our future so far." He leans back.

"You, me, couple of kids?" She has to agree. "Could be worse."

"Could be raining." He says quoting Young Frankenstein.

She chuckles, despite not knowing the movie. "You know, I think I'm going to be okay. Not there yet but I will be."

"We'll get there together." He holds his hand out to her.

She takes it. "It's scary, but I trust you to keep me standing when I falter." She has to let go when Becky shifts in her lap, but takes it again once she's adjusted.

"I'll be there to catch you." The way he says it makes it sound like a solemn oath.

"I know." It sounds so loving but also so confident. "My Beren. My evenstar."

His thumb strokes her hand. "My spider."

She smiles and shuts her eyes to savour the moment. "You've gone soft, Murdock."

"I got caught in a web and discovered I liked it."

"Love you, too." It's simple, safe. And so different from her whole life before him.

"Watch out. Here come the parents."

She glances up then smiles back at him. "Cheater."

"What have you done to my children?" Carol barely manages to reign in the volume of her voice.

"Performed a miracle." Bucky answers for them.

"And now you're going to have to wake them up to change for home." Jess grins.

"No we don't actually." He takes Lina from Matt. "Not if we do it right."

Carol raises an eyebrow as she carefully lifts Becky. "And God is on our side."

"I believe you're right." Matt tells her.

"You two go ahead and change, we'll meet you by the car." Carol gives them a warm smile.

"This was nice." Bucky says after the other couple have gone. He's carefully changing Lina, being as careful as possible so as not to wake her.

Carol agrees quietly. "Though I think we might've interrupted a moment."

"They'll need to get used to that if they have babies of their own."

"Got to get them married first, Mr old-timey." She pauses as Becky stirs but she seems safe.

"Just 'cause I'm old fashioned doesn't mean they are." He lifts Lina's legs to get the shorts over her bum.

She gives him a look. "Matt's pretty devout with the Catholic thing, though."

"Point taken."

"But he's changed, hasn't he?" She tucks Becky's things into their bag and rests her carefully on the bench so she can change. "Not big things, but it's like... He's ironed out the wrinkles, I'm not so worried he'll stumble anymore. Most of the time."

Bucky smiles at her. "Maybe all he needed was the right woman. Kinda like me."

She chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Scary words." She scoops Becky back up.

"Last chance to get your fill, doll." He teases before putting his shirt back on.

"You mean you're never taking that off ever again?"

"Never again. Not even when I shower."

"Gross." She picks up their bag and starts out.

He carefully picks up Lina. She shifts and makes an unhappy noise but quickly rests against him again. They follow Carol.

Jess and Matt are waiting by the car. He's leaning against it and she's leaning against him. She seems pretty tired from the day. As they get closer, they can hear her murmuring to him. "...Declan, Keiran, Aidan, Abigail, Eleanor, Crispin, Brigid, Kinnia, Wulfric..."

Bucky exchanges a look with his wife.

Carol sighs and shrugs. "You kids ready for home?"

Matt is the one to answer. "Yes. Mae is probably missing us like crazy. He's not used to being alone."

Jess gives a small nod then yawns. "Matt's spoiled him rotten."

He points at her and mouths. "All her."

"Well, let's get in and head back, then." Carol smiles. "I know these kiddos are going to be starving as soon as they wake."

They get the girls strapped into their car seats.

Everyone else climbs in and it's back toward the city. Carol glances over her shoulder to smile at the twins in their seats, and then Jess and Matt cuddled in the third row of the borrowed SUV. (Thank you, Avengers garage.) It's a nice view.

They drop the couple at their apartment. Mae practically knocks them over with excitement when they get through the door.

Jess laughs and cuddles the puppy. "You! Get daddy to take you for your walk right away. I need him."

Matt sighs and gets Mae's leash. "Come on, pup. Let's go so mommy can clean up any messes you left us."

But they've been lucky, the only mess left is on the puppy pad they left out. She cleans it quickly. And then she changes back into her bikini for Matt.

When they get back, the puppy runs to Jess for more loving. Matt puts the leash back in its place before joining them.

"You're a good boy. Yes." She gives him a firm rubdown before she finally sends him off with a toy.

"What about me?" Matt asks as he walks to her. "Am I a good boy?"

She raises an eyebrow, amused by the question. "Reach out your hand and see if you can tell what I think."

He touches her leg expecting to feel skin. As his hand moves up, he becomes surprised not to feel the cloth of her shorts. "It seems I've been very good." His fingers finally feel the side of the bikini bottom.

There's not much to it, being a rather skimpy bikini. In fact, it's amazing it stayed in at the park at all. She explains. "Since you didn't get to see it earlier."

"I did not. Color?"

"Red, red, red." She smiles.

"My favorite." He kisses her clavicle.

"And one of mine." She caresses his cheek. "Maybe I'm just tired, but you seem extra handsome tonight."

"Maybe it's my sun-kissed skin."

"True. Has it ever had so much sun before?" She presses up against him, encouraging his arms around her.

"I don't believe so." He rolls onto her back and pulls her against him.

She snuggles in. "You even seemed to survive alone time with Carol."

"I did. I'd call that a minor miracle." He swats her firm ass.

"Matthew!" But it's a weak protest. "Do you think that qualifies you for a reward or something?"

"Pretty sure you've already given me my reward." He gives her ass a squeeze this time. "You smell amazing. Like sunshine and oil and a hint of sweat."

"Don't forget chlorine." She adds.

"Mmm. How could I forget." He kisses her jaw.

Her fingers play in the hair behind his ear. "Well, distractions."

"The best kind."

"Let's have lots more days like this, okay?" There's an innocence to the request, like she's not sure it's actually an option.

"Okay. Summers at water parks and beaches. In Autumn we'll carve pumpkins and pick apples." He kisses her fingers. "Winter is of course ice skating and going out for hot cocoa." He kisses more fingers. "And spring will be taking pictures in wildflowers."

She smiles. "Is that what real life is like? I don't think I've done much of any of that."

"All the more reason to do it." He tells her.

"I want to experience everything. And I want to do it with you." She claims his lips with deep affection.

He pulls away, touching her face tenderly. He eases her off him. Then he gets out of bed. Taking a breath, he turns to her and gets down on one knee.

She sits up, looking down at him in confusion. "Matt?"

Taking her hand, he can feel his heart beating against his chest. "Jessica Drew, I know we've already pledged ourselves to each other. But I would be honored if you'd agree to make it official." He takes another breath. "Jessica Drew. Noodle, will you marry me?"

"Matthew." Her breath catches in her throat and tears form in her eyes. In the next moment she's throwing herself at him, arms wrapped lovingly around his neck. "Ten thousand times yes."

He holds her tight. He can feel tears come into his eyes. "I'll get you a ring soon."

"I don't need it." She tightens her grip. "I already have the world's greatest treasure."

"We'll need to decide on a date."

"Later." Her heart's steadied enough that she can caress his face.

He turns his head to kiss her palm. "I love you, noodle."

She smiles and teases. "And now your priest can finally stop adding the girlfriend penance."

Matt chuckles. "It'll save me a lot of Hail Mary's."

"You'll just have to chant my praises instead." She teases him as she smooths his shirt and tugs at his collar. "But now we have new problems."

"Such as?"

She taps his nose. "Wedding plans. Ecstatic Carols and Foggies."

He takes a slow breath. "We'll just need to keep reminding them that this is our wedding and not to push."

"I'm still not completely convinced this isn't a dream." Jess admits softly as she rests her head against his. "In my days in my cell, I would often imagine a love like I'd read in Tolkien. A partner who completed me. But after, when I lost that innocence of stupidity and control I also became jaded against that dream. Yet here you are. Right here."

"I'm no dream. And you're going to have to read me those books." His thumb strokes her cheek. "I want to share in what you love."

"I promise." Her hand rises to hold his.

He smiles. "I get to call you my fiancée now."

"Is that something that was missing from your life?" She teases. "I'm still going to call you my love and partner. My jaa."

"It just sounds more legitimate somehow." It seems silly, but he's noticed the closer a couple is to marriage, the more sympathy they get should one pass away.

"That's fair. Though I prefer the more English 'betrothed'." It's slight teasing.

He decides to try both. "My fiancée. My betrothed. You're right. Betrothed is nicer."

She smiles. "Glad we agree. You should speak to your priest tomorrow, so we can be sure to do this right by your faith. Then we'll decide the rest."

"I will. Will you come with me?"

"I'd be honoured to meet the man you trust so much." She nods.

His heart feels so full. It scares him. He kisses her, sealing this promise of theirs with a kiss.

She keeps him close, caressing his cheek. Finally she pulls back just enough to speak. "We should probably get off the floor."

He huffs a laugh. "Yeah." They get up and move immediately back onto the bed. His hand trails over her stomach. His lips trace one of the straps of her top.

"What have you got in mind to celebrate our betrothal?" She teases, her hand gently holding his head in place.

"Good question." He sucks lightly on her skin.

She sighs softly, her head tilting out of his way. "You're a clever man, I know you'll find an answer."

"Maybe we should have a toast." His hands trace the contours of her thighs, her ass, the sides of her torso.

She smiles. "We do have a bottle of champagne tucked away." Her own hands slide over his shoulders to his arms.

"We should get it." He pulls back and removes his shirt.

"Quickly." She agrees with a sharp breath.

He gets off the bed. "Where did you hide it?"

"It should be..." She thinks. "Behind the wine glasses, on the top shelf."

"I'll be right back." He rushes out.

Jess chuckles and slides back on the bed to get more comfortable.

Matt returns with the bottle and two glasses. "Here we are." He hands her the bottle. "Would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." But feeling a touch of mischief, she gives the bottle a quick shake before she opens it and they find themselves showered in the sweet wine as the cork pops. She laughs joyfully.

He joins her feeling truly happy.

She cheerfully licks some off his cheek. "Here's to the future."

He kisses her, tasting the champagne on her lips. "I'm all sticky now."

"I'm okay with that." She giggles. "I imagine we'll be getting a little more sticky before the night's over."

"Promise?" He guides her hand to fill the glasses.

Once they're full, she sets the bottle aside. "Aren't we celebrating?"

"We are. Very much so." He hands her a glass then holds up his own. "To us and our future together."

"May the sweet days outweigh the bitter." The glasses clink together and they drink.

"Mmm. Nice." He puts his drink on the nightstand. Then he decides to lick up the champagne on her chin.

She has to laugh. "It seems my plan has worked."

"Well you're a very intelligent woman."

"And practically naked." She points out. "There's a lot of champagne for you."

"Mmm. Too bad my pants feel sticky. I think I need to take them off."

Jess nods. "That may be entirely necessary."

He pulls away. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Silly question." Her hands move up his thighs to his fly. "But you might have to stand to wiggle out of these sticky things."

He gets up onto his knees, raising his arms above his head.

She giggles as she pushes the fabric off his hips. "What are you doing? Think there's a bar for you to grab or something?"

His hips slowly start to move. "You don't like the show?"

"Oh. I didn't realize this was a _show._ " She leans in to lick his belly. She ends with a sucking kiss.

"Seems only fair after all the ones you've given me."

She continues to lick and suck along his belly, slowly moving toward his chest and making it hard to answer. Her hands stay on his hips, so she knows what he's doing.

His hips are swaying sensually, creating an invisible infinity symbol. His abs are wet from the champagne and her saliva. A smile plays on his lips even as he licks them.

"Mmn. You've got good rhythm, but the dance is tame." She teases before wrapping her tongue around his left nipple.

"What should I be doing?"

"Use those strong hands of yours, frame your body. Remind me what a sensual creature you are." She slowly pulls away, her finger tugging at the waistband of his boxers until she's too far away and they snap back against his belly. She leans back on the bed, elbows keeping her torso up. "Seduce me."

"Frame my body." He puts his hands on his hips. They slowly travel up his stomach.

"Better." She licks her lips. "Think where you like my hands to be."

His hands rake through his hair. Then the left wraps around his throat while the right moved down to his pubic area.

She sucks in a breath. "You really are a quick study."

"You're a good teacher." He bites the tip of his finger as he caresses his jaw.

She lifts her foot and presses it to the front of his shorts. Part of her wishes he could see just how absolutely gorgeous he is to her.

He takes a sharp intake of breath. His blood rushes to his cock. "Is this easier with music?"

"Depends on the person." Her toes wiggle up to play with his waist band.

He takes her foot an kisses the sole of it.

"Matt." She bites her lip. She moves her other foot to pull him closer.

He falls forward, landing on top of her, his forearms keeping his weight off her. "Hi."

She smiles. "Hullo. Betrothed." She pushes down into the bed and lifts her hands to his face.

He kisses her, his tongue exploring the way his hands usually do.

It's fantastic. Her fingers caress his neck. He tastes of champagne and home. "I could stay right here forever."

"Forever is a long time. Plus Mae would have a problem with it." He kisses the corner of her mouth. The kisses continue down her neck. His fingers untie the bikini.

"Not long enough to be with you." Her back rises off the bed so they can slide it off.

"Not even remotely." He caresses her breast before taking the nipple into his mouth. His hand slides down to the bikini bottom.

She sighs with growing arousal. "Yours, too."

"You really drenched yourself in champagne." He licks some off her stomach and follows the taste of it down.

"I can't help where it went." She giggles, curling a leg around his back. "But you better make sure you get it all."

"Mm-hmm. Wouldn't want to waste it." He abandons her stomach and instead moves over to her arm. He licks the inside of her elbow but then moves up to her shoulder.

Her hands are working on his boxers. The fabric is too much between them. Hell, the sticky champagne film is too much.

He shakes his ass. Not because it'll help. Just because he feels like it.

She laughs. "Asshole. I'm not afraid to tear them off."

"You'll just have to buy me new ones, sugar mama." This time when he kisses her inner elbow, he stays there.

She groans at his attention to the sensitive area. "Call. Call me that again and they. Bloody hell. They won't be the only thing I rip."

He smiles against her skin. "Yes, noodle." Both naked, he gets between her legs and holds her labia open. Soft kisses are pressed against her wetness.

"Shit." Her hips move toward him and her fingers tangle into his hair.

His tongue gently presses against her. He can taste her arousal. He crawls up her body like a predator who knows his prey is dangerous. He kisses her breast, her throat, her mouth. His cock rubs against her before sliding in.

Her hands move up his body, nails digging into his shoulders. She needs him to join with her physically the same way they've joined emotionally today. She can feel both their hearts and they seem to be beating together. "Jaa."

"Noodle." His thrusts are slow as though wanting to feel and memorize every bit of her.

"You're perfect. Make it last." She murmurs before kissing his ear.

He nods. His movements remain slow as his hands explore her.

Her head falls back with her pleasure, breathing heavy. Every touch is like a thousand words of love. Every kiss burns with pure passion. "Oh, Matthew."

He can't imagine it could ever get any better than this. But he does look forward to trying. Soon though, sooner than he'd like, his body is aching for more. He speeds up just a bit, just enough to ease the need.

"Yes. Yes." Her nails scratch down his back, digging in again at his kidneys. They move together so easily now, it wouldn't be surprising to take it for granted but she doesn't, she can't. He makes her feel so wanted, so loved. Each time feels like her first and it's magical.

The physical pain drives him to give more. Pleasure begins to tickle the edge of their nerves. He pulls her closer, needing more of her. "Noodle."

She bites his shoulder as she gives in. The intensity of emotion is overwhelming and she tears up with joy.

He cries out, joining her in ecstasy. Spent and light headed, he breathes heavily against her neck. He kisses her, enjoying her warmth, not wanting to leave it anytime soon.

She sighs and hugs him close. "Jaa. We're getting married."

"We are." He feels a new kind of excitement, one he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"You're planning to sleep just like this, aren't you?" She accuses playfully.

He uses his lawyer voice. "Ms. Drew, would you like me to vacate your vagina?"

She starts laughing. "Asshole."

He grins. But then he pulls his hips away and moves to lie half on her and half on the bed.

"Well, it's better." She lovingly pets his head.

"Good. I'm glad my sacrifice was worth it." He jokes.

She rolls her eyes. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yep. I'm comfortable now. Not moving." He tells her.

"I meant on marrying you, though it's probably the same answer."

His head lifts. "I'd never force you to marry me."

"I'm teasing." She assures with a hand to his cheek. "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

"We'll visit Father Lantom tomorrow and get things started."

She's quiet for a moment. "Do you think he'll like me?"

He kisses her shoulder. "I know he will."

"I know his opinion matters a lot to you."

"He knows you've helped me move on." His fingers stroke her hip. "He already likes you because of that."

She smiles softly. "It's bad enough how many of your friends' significant others dislike me."

"You be fair I don't have a lot of friends." He says.

"I think you have more than you let yourself think you do." He finger draws a line over his shoulder.

He starts tapping out a count on her hip. "Marci doesn't like anyone. Sam I thought you got along with. Bucky's significant other is your best friend. And you don't know Claire's or Karen's boyfriends." He searches his brain. "Your issue with Loki started before we met. Same with Steve."

She strokes his neck. "I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just wishing I was a better person." She shrugs.

"You are a good person, Jessica Drew. You just hide it really well."

She nods. "Thanks. I think."

He kisses her skin again. "Even if no one liked you, I'd still love you. I'd still want to marry you."

That warms her. "I love you too, jaa. Immensely. And intensely."

"Then nothing else matters." He finds her hand and twines her fingers with his.


	276. How dare you be human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has a small accident in the lab. Danny is conflicted. Matt has rough dreams. Loki meets with Jen then has lunch with Carol. Loki offers a truce and freaks Jess out. Steve needs inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, you are seeing the first glimpses into our variation of Defenders S1. As always, while we will keep the general plot, a few things may change because of the characters we choose to focus on/choices they've made in our story already. We may also not dive into all the viewer/back info that the show gets. And, obviously, some scenes may have different dialogue for the simple reason that we didn't sit and watch eighteen times to get it all. Plus, if you wanted that, you'd watch the show. (Do it! It's good!) But, yes, there may be spoilers none-the-less! /missgnutmeg

It's so simple, so normal. Scrape the material and place it on the slide. Place the slide into the microscope and use the computer to analyze. But somehow in the process, Wanda manages to break the slide. She gasps in her surprise as the sharp glass edge slices her finger.

Anaka turns and sees the white woman holding a bloody finger. She rushes over. "Wanda, what happened?"

"I am fine. I simply broke the slide." She assures the doctor before moving to wash her finger out in the sink.

"You should have someone take a look at it, make sure it is not too deep." She says.

Wanda nods. "I will go, but do not tell my husband. You know how quickly his mind can turn small cuts into gaping wounds." She smiles fondly.

She smiles back. "Then he will not hear of it from me. I will clean your area. You go to the clinic."

Wanda thanks her profusely, grabs a tissue for her finger so she doesn't bleed along the way, and heads out.

"Wanda?" The voice is recognizable anywhere but especially here where it is unusual to hear it. King T'Challa rarely comes to this building even though it is a short walk from the seat of government.

"My king." She nods her head but keeps her hand around her injured finger.

"Where are you rushing off to?"

She smiles. "I cut myself in the lab, so I go to the clinic to make sure it is not too bad."

There's a look of concern on his face. "I will go with you." There is no room to argue. He is the king after all.

"I am certain it is nothing." She assures, though she won't deny him. They walk together to the clinic. Finally she takes her hand from the cut and the tissue is removed so a nurse can observe it. While it's deep, it's not deep enough for stitches. It's carefully cleaned and wrapped.

T'Challa thanks the nurse. "When I had such a cut as a child, my mother would kiss my finger to make it better. Now she still wishes to, but I only let her in private." He smiles.

Wanda giggles and nods. "My mother would do the same. And then my brother, when she died."

"And I suspect you did the same for your brother. Your heart is well suited for medicine." He tells her.

"I do my best." She nods in thanks of the compliment.

"How are you enjoying marriage life?"

"My dear friend, I must recommend it." Wanda giggles softly. "There is little to compare with the oneness of spirit we have found."

"I must find a bride first. And since you are already taken, I am sure it will be a long search." It is difficult to tell if he's being courteous or flirtatious. It's a skill he had to develop as a prince that often comes in handy.

She blushes. "Well, I am certain it will be no problem for a man like you."

He smiles, his teeth gleaming white as his dark brown eyes sparkle. "It is not as though I can go to a bar or use one of those dating applications. But I am thankful for your confidence."

"I am simply certain no woman could resist your charm." She pauses. "Well, no woman whose heart is her own to give."

He chuckles. "A very important distinction."

"I have learned that power." She admits.

"How goes your work?" He asks as he walks her out of the clinic.

She smiles warmly. "It is much research, so it can be hard to say if anything is achieved."

"And you are content with that?"

"I am. Sometimes it is the smallest knowledge that can lead to the greatest realization." It makes her think of Vision.

He smiles in a way that looks almost sad. "Very true." A member of the Dora Milaje silently follows them. "Perhaps if there were more knowledge in the world, we might better work for peace."

She nods. "I believe there are many sages who have said so for many centuries."

"It is too bad we never seem to listen." His phone buzzes. He checks it and sighs. He puts it away and looks into her eyes. "Forgive me. I must leave you now, though I assure you I would rather continue our conversation."

"Do not worry, I know a king's work must never be done." She lightly touches his arm. "We can speak later. I should return to my work also."

He takes her hand. "I look forward to it." After giving a small bow, he turns and leaves.

The man could charm a cheetah out of its spots. She shakes her head with a smile. If she had met him sooner, Vision might have had a little competition. Maybe. She briefly touches her love's mind as she walks the halls back to the lab.

He smiles when he feels her. 'Hello, my love.'

'Hello. Remind me again of the difference of knowledge and wisdom?'

'Knowledge is information. Wisdom is the application of knowledge. Or did you want the dictionary definition. '

'No, this is good.' She smiles to herself. 'Promise not to worry about me.'

There's a pause. 'Why would I worry? Did something happen?'

She informs him. 'I am craving csinke paprikash. You will have to see if you can find paprika in the market on the way home. I will get chicken. Also I cut myself on a slide today, but it is minor."

'I am making a note to myself to get the paprika. Did you clean the wound?' There seems to be no concern in his voice.

'I visited the clinic. Despite the amount of blood, it was very tiny. No need even for stitches.' Sometimes, usually, she's glad he's not so sentimental as her brother.

'Good.' He tries to send her love.

She silently thanks him for it. 'I must return to my research. But I love you.'

'And I love you.'

'Good. Do not allow it to distract you. I will see you tonight.' She sends him memories of tender embraces.

He wonders if he worries too much and begins cataloging his reactions to times she has been hurt.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"I'm not really sure what I should do next." Danny admits as he twirls his fork between his fingers, noodles practicality untouched. "I feel like an ass waiting around to see if they strike but I also don't know where to even begin looking."

Colleen seems unusually quiet. She is concentrating hard on cutting her chicken parmesan. "Where would you even start looking?"

He sighs. "K'un Lun was a bust. I'm not sure about these Avengers yet, this Bucky who reached out. Their priorities seem to be on control, not actually stopping the bad guys."

"We can go back to the Hand's base, see if we can find any clues." She suggests.

"We could. I definitely want to check up to make sure all those kids found somewhere safe to transition to." He agrees verbally though he's not entirely sure it's what he wants to do.

She doesn't correct him, doesn't tell him how hard it is to lose your belief in the people who saved your life, who finally cared about you. Instead she nods. "We could do that."

He frowns, rubs his neck. "I don't like this."

"What's not to like?" She deadpans. "If we wait long enough, they'll find us."

"That's not necessarily a good thing." He points out.

"No but we can prepare. Unless you want to try K'un Lun again."

Danny frowns. He's pretty sure that's not an option at this point. "What about talking to Claire? Or that other girl in your class, she's a private eye, right? Maybe she's heard rumours?"

Colleen shrugs. "I can ask. The drug angle would probably be simplest."

"Yeah. Hopefully." He frowns again. "How do you feel about her?"

Her brow furrows. "Not sure I trust her. She's better than she pretends to be. But she's not Hand."

"Could she be something else?"

"Possible. Maybe you should do a background check on her." She suggests.

"J-money seems to like her." He's not sure that counts for much.

"J-money?" She gives him a look.

He gives her one back. "My lawyer?"

"J-money?" This sounds more like an admonition.

"Oh, come on. You met her." His gestures are getting a bit wild. "She helped us with the plan to prove my innocence."

"I know who she is. My problem is that you are an adult calling someone J-money." She explains.

He sighs and drops his head into his hands.

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "It's a good thing you're cute."

"Yeah?" He pouts. "Maybe your Drew needs a boyfriend more her speed?"

Her eyebrows rise. A smile continues to play at her lips. "If you want to try, good luck with that."

"Well, if you're just here for looks... I mean she was pretty hot when she did that dance thing." He shrugs.

She reaches over and touches his ear. "Of course I'm not here for your looks."

He gives her a smile. "And I won't trade you in, even if she is a sick dancer."

She leans over and kisses him. "You decide what you want to do next, and I'll help however I can."

"Thank you. Really, thanks." He takes both her hands and kisses them.

"You're welcome. Also, Jess would chew you up and spit you out." She says it lovingly though.

He tilts his head. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'm not sure how I should take that."

She smiles. "That you're sweet."

He raises an eyebrow.

She kisses him. That usually helps to and a discussion.

But not this time. "Mmn-mmn. If I have a weakness, I need to know it."

She sighs. "I was teasing."

"So you don't really think she can beat me?" He can be terribly insecure, all things considered.

It's usually best to be blunt when he gets like this. "In a fight? No. If she tries to seduce you, I'm not so sure."

"Oh." His eyes widen. "Oh. You meant...? I'm not really. I was joking."

She laughs. "It's okay."

He blushes slightly. "Though, if you want to learn some of her dances, I won't complain."

"I bet you won't." She gives him a tempting smile. "Don't worry, I picked up a couple of moves."

"I bet you're really good." He reaches for her hand. "You already move so beautifully."

"Now you're trying to butter new up." But she is definitely pleased.

"Is it working?" He grins playfully.

"A little." She admits.

He wiggles his eyebrows and leans in. "Just a little?"

She shoves him playfully. "Just a little."

"I should stop taking you for dates." He teases with a push back.

"You should. I prefer when we're alone at my place."

He laughs. "I knew that was coming. But I do think we should go out on one."

She scrutinizes him for a moment. "Okay."

"It might be a good way to figure out your Drew." He explains. "A double date?"

She's a little surprised by the suggestion. "You sure?"

His brow furrows. "It's a way to get her out of her comfort zone, right? See what she really is."

"Okay. I'll ask her next class."

"I mean, only if you want, too." He holds out his hands.

She takes them and shrugs. "Why not."

He smiles. "We could use more friends."

"Sure."

"You don't seem very interested."

Colleen shrugs again. "Guess its because I still don't really trust her."

He raises a hand. "Isn't that the point?"

She doesn't look thrilled. "Yes. I agreed. Do I have to be enthusiastic about it, too?"

"Well, no, but I was worried you thought it was a bad plan."

"It's fine." She gives him a look. "As long as you don't lose your head around her."

He nods. "You'll keep me straight."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Daredevil is standing at the mouth of a large hole within a warehouse. Elektra is at his side. He can smell her. Hell, he can practically taste her. The air around him vibrates, rumbles. "It wants me." Elektra tells him. She grabs his arm. "You're meant to come with me. Why haven't you come with me?" She tugs him to the hole as he resists. "Come with me, Matthew. It wants you, too. Don't leave me, my love. Come with me." He feels the lip of the edge. He feels Elektra fall, feels her pulling him.

He gulps in air. A dream. It was a dream.

Wakened, at least partially, by Matt's movement against her Jess groans and shifts closer to bury her face in his chest. "Shut up."

"Sorry." His voice is barely audible, sounding more like a breath.

"You know I got in late. How dare you be human?" Her arm curls around his torso, though her voice is too muffled to be totally sure if she's joking.

Matt wants to get up. His heart is pounding against his chest. He's trying to get his breathing under control. It's late or early enough that the bar downstairs is closed. It helps. He wipes his brow and tries to even his breathing. He tells himself at least Jess is sleeping.

She opens an eye to look at his face. "Needs more than sleepy humour, huh?"

"I'm fine." He starts to get out of bed. "You sleep."

"I can't." She whines, trying to keep a hand on him without getting up. "Not if half of me is hurting."

"Not hurting. Just a little freaked. I'm fine."

Her look is dubious, not that he can tell. "Want to head up to the roof?"

"Not really. I think I'm going to try to do some work."

"You sure?" She frowns, sitting up. She's about to offer to talk, but he almost never wants to.

"I'm sure. Go back to sleep." He heads out of the room and to the kitchen for some water. The big hole is on his mind, and he wonders if he should look at it again.

But sleeping isn't an option for her, knowing he's up from bad dreams. She twists and turns within the covers but her mind is just as active. A darker portion of her mind suggests it's their recent engagement that's caused this distress. Or the ways Hydra had used her body. Something, somehow her fault.

Hearing her movements, he takes his half-drunk glass of water back to the bedroom. "Working is overrated." He says it as he climbs back into bed. He holds her close. "It was Elektra. She was trying to pull me into that hole we found in the warehouse way back when."

"Matt." Her voice is gentle and compassionate as she cuddles close. "Thank you for telling me but you should've. That is, worry about you when you need to. I can handle me. I know she's important."

"She wanted to take me. I didn't want to go." He needs her to know that.

Her hold changes, she tugs his head in to nestle against her neck. "I never doubted you. You've given me your word and I know it's stronger than adamantium."

His mind is still on the hole. He's curious. "Remember that warehouse, the one with the gaping hole in it?"

"Vaguely." Her fingers scratch the back of his head. "Are you taking me on a romantic date?"

"Not sure it'll be romantic, but it may be very interesting."

"I'll do some homework in the morning, see if Fisk still owns the building." She yawns.

"Thank you, noodle." He kisses her head. "Go back to sleep."

She nods slowly. "Sing to me?"

"Any requests?"

"Something our kids will like?" She shrugs. "Beatles?"

He knows the perfect one. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arrive."

She smiles. It really is perfect. "Mmn. You're my blackbird. I love you." She softly kisses his chest as she listens to him sing. Even with her recent heartache, she feels happy. Home.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki pops in to see Jen. "Am I interrupting?"

Jen glances up from her laptop, glasses low in her nose. "I can spare some time."

She walks in and sits near the lawyer. "Good news. You are booked on The View on September 20th. That's a Tuesday. It should give you plenty of time to prepare."

"Cool." She smiles. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She looks at her a moment. "How did Jess take the news?" She tries to ask it casually.

Jen chuckles, shaking her head. "It was like she was trying not to be excited to hand me off."

Loki looks relieved. "Good. I heard there was a bet."

"Oh, she won and how."

"Ooh. What did you have to do?"

"I owe her a favour that she can call in anytime." Jen shrugs. She figured it can't be that big a deal.

"Interesting." Loki says. "And smart. I do have to commend her on that."

She looks over. "It's not likely I'd say no to a friend anyway."

"If she's smart, she won't invoke it until you've said no to her request." She presses her lips together. "At least that's what I would do."

"Yeah, well, Jess isn't an evil genius." She pauses. "I think."

Loki looks at her with wide eyes. "You think I'm evil?" It's hard to tell if she's upset or hopeful.

Jen tilts her head and jokes. "Love, not only are you in advertising, you advertise individual people. Is there greater evil?"

She sighs. "There is, and you know it. Some would put lawyer very near advertiser on the evil scale you know."

"Yeah, well. Guess we got to show them there's two sides to every coin." She winks.

"I suppose so. Speaking of, how are you holding up with the new fame?"

Jen takes a deep and slow breath. "I'm coming to terms with it."

"Well all of the Avengers have head some experience with that. I'm sure any of them would be happy to talk to you about out." Loki holds up a long finger. "One question - Do you have any interest in becoming an Avenger?"

"Et tu, Brute?"

"I'm not trying to influence you in any way. I'm simply trying to assess the best reason for you going on the View." She explains.

"Because a public appearance after what happened to me isn't enough?" A dark eyebrow goes up.

"I just thought I'd ask in case we wanted to tie it in." She explains.

"Okay." Jen nods. "I think I'd like to keep it away from things like that for now. Maybe just playing with the idea that I helped to defend the Sokovia Accord case in hopes of helping my cousin, and then he did this? And how I'm actually grateful, even if it isn't easy."

"And perhaps how the Avengers have helped you?" She quickly clarifies. "But the focus is on you and your message of inclusion and accepting others. Only now you're the other."

Jen nods. "Exactly. Though if there's related Avenger's programs, I'd be glad to being them up. Like the school thing."

Loki smiles at her. "Thank you. Have you had lunch yet?"

"I haven't. I was waiting for Sam to finish his session." She admits.

"Ah. Well if he stands you up, give me a call." She changes topics again. "There will be a pre interview with the producers early in September. Nothing to worry about. They'll just get information on what you want to talk about and any stories you may want to tell. We'll discuss more when it gets closer." She rises. "Do let me know if you have any questions."

"Thank you, Loki. Truly." Jen rises to take her hand.

"You're very welcome. Have a lovely day." And with that she leaves again.

Jen smiles and returns to her computer.

Loki returns to her desk. She makes a few notes and forwards some emails to Jen that pertain to her upcoming appearance. Then she searches their database for recent vampire activities.

A call comes in but it's not Jen. It's not even Steve. It's Carol.

She answers. "Hello, stranger. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'd like to invoke the in-law clause in our relationship and join you in DC for a girls' afternoon." She requests.

"Um. Alright. Any day in particular?"

"Ugh. Sorry. Talking to soldiers." Carol groans. "Today? Wanna do lunch today? I think I've earned a drink."

"A drink at lunch? My my. You have had a day." She sounds amused. "Lunch would be wonderful."

"Great. I can be there in an hour. Pick a place?"

"Will Italian work?" Loki asks.

"Definitely. See you soon." Carol begins her flight.

Loki texts Steve. 'Having lunch with Carol.'

'Have fun. Bring me something? <3' He is, after all always hungry.

'As you wish.'

Just under an hour later, Carol is sitting at a patio table nursing a beer as she waits for Loki.

Loki arrives looking very professional. "It's been a while." She gives Carol a kiss on the cheek before sitting.

"I know, since Steve's birthday." She smiles. "But we've been figuring some things out."

She gives a sympathetic look. "Steve told me that Bucky was used in the experiments on Jessica."

Carol nods. "It's a tough hit whenever he remembers another way he was used. How's Sarah?" The little girl hadn't been feeling well when they'd passed through New York on their way home, so Steve didn't end up checking in on Bucky as he'd intended.

"Better. Thank you for asking. How is Jess?"

Looking around as though she's about to reveal some terrible thing, then leans in. "He's finally asked."

She looks confused. "Who's asked what?"

"Murdock." She taps the wedding band on her hand as she leans back in her chair again.

Loki's eyes go big. "He didn't. He did? When? How? I need details." She holds up a finger. "But first I need a drink." The waitress comes, and she orders an Italian soda. "Now details please."

Carol a swallow of beer before telling what she knows. "It sounds like they had an intense moment of bonding after a particularly rough night and he felt inspired. There's no ring yet." She doesn't seem even as excited as Loki. It suggests this may be why she wanted to talk.

"You don't approve?"

"No matter how many times I tell her, him, or Bucky, I'm not entirely sure I forgive him for his part in her bridge incident." She admits.

"Ah." She leans back. "Have you forgiven yourself?"

Carol stares at the glass in her hands. "She was going through one of the worst times in her life, realizing she wanted exactly what she'd denied Pietro then discovering she was pregnant. There were two people she went to, two people she trusted to help her through it. I give myself the excuses of being pregnant, going on bed rest for doing too little too late. It's a poor excuse, but not as poor as 'it wasn't what we agreed to'. What happens if he decides he has to _compartmentalize_ her again? Why is it he could only find the ability to give her a chance afterward? Why did it take another hard point for him to propose? What if all he's after is her pain?"

"I don't know Jess. But I know Matt. He's a good man at his core. And I don't think he would propose lightly." She's not sure what else to say. "You have an excuse. Perhaps he does, too, beyond the agreement."

"It's possible. I don't know. I do know I'm scared for her when I feel I should be happy." She sighs and lifts a hand to rest her chin in.

"And that's perfectly valid." Loki assures her. "May I ask you this? Since he has agreed to be with her, has she been happier?"

She nods. "Obvious Hydra reasons aside. And I know she loves him so much. It just leaves me feeling guilty."

"You care about your friend. You don't need to feel guilty about that." She thanks the waitress when she brings her drink. They order and are left alone again. "You know Bucky felt about me what you feel about Matt."

"Except he thought he was in love with Steve." Carol points out. "I'm not in love with Jess. And you never did anything to harm Steve. Being enemies aside because that wasn't lasting harm, it was a fist fight over disparate views."

"I did try to take over the world. But this isn't about me." She's getting used to that. "You don't trust Matt. He hurt Jess. And you don't think he's good enough for her. Is that correct?"

Carol tilts her head. "It's not about being good enough, it's about if he'll repeat his mistakes."

"And you think he will."

"I fear he will."

"And if he does?" She asks quietly.

The blonde looks away as she considers her options. "I'm her best friend and, in a real way, her sister. It's my duty to protect her. Whatever it takes. I can never fail her again."

"I'm sure you won't."

"You know, same goes for you ms sister-in-law." Carol gives Loki a wink.

"I suspect my need isn't as great as hers." She looks at the muscular woman across from her. "Odin was an ass, but even he didn't conduct experiments on me and force me into pregnancy."

She nods with a frown. "And while you've also undergone the bad influences and poor choices, your overall percentage of choices seems stronger. Like you have a brain or something."

"I do have a brain. Thank you for noticing."

"Just wish Jess would use hers." Carol sighs. "Either tell me I'm right to fear and should make a plan or that I'm being foolish and need to find a way to cope with my emotions."

"And if it's both? You cannot help how you feel. You can help what you do with it." Loki takes a breath before delivering her warning. "If you don't accept Matt, you will be forcing Jess to make a choice. And in doing that, you will be the one hurting her. So my advice is to smile and nod. Pretending is not always a bad thing."

"Could I deny her love? One she thinks she's spent her life waiting for?" She shakes her head. "I'll do everything in my power to be sure she has it."

"I know you will." She shakes her head. "You and Steve, always trying so hard to help. Sometimes you need to just let things be."

Carol chuckles. "Is that safe?"

"Generally, yes."

"I'll try, but I may need help." She decides.

"I'll be happy to help however I can." Loki takes a long drink of her soda.

"Thank you." Carol frowns to herself. It really is going to be difficult at first. But she has to believe in Matt, for Jess's sake. "Now tell me exactly how you plan to seduce Steve the second you return to your usual charming form, so I can stop thinking about that."

Loki smiles. "Honestly, I've had a difficult time deciding. I don't want to put too much pressure on it. I was thinking black slacks and a forest green t-shirt. Music. Whiskey. His pencils and paper." He shrugs.

She smiles. "That sounds horribly romantic. I can just imagine you walking in while he's drawing, a hug from behind as you hand him the drink." And now she's getting ideas for her own husband.

"Mmm. That sounds nice." She agrees.

"I could take Sarah home for the weekend, if you'd like?" Carol teases.

"I may take you up on that."

"I'd welcome the distraction."

"Your two aren't distraction enough? Even with the floating and heating?" She asks.

Carol chuckles. "It's hardly a distraction when I'm used to it."

"They've gotten so big."

"I was saying the same to Bucky not too long ago." She smiles. "Two is creeping up so fast. And Sarah almost at one. Weren't you pregnant yesterday?"

"It feels like it. And yet it feels like a long time ago." She says.

She laughs. "Don't I know it?"

Loki laughs with her. "Now that I'm mortal, every moment is precious. Well, not -every- moment. So what do I have to look forward to?"

"Rebellion." Carol teases. "Her personality will grow and grow with every skill. She'll have favourites. She'll have things she hates. She's going to get into everything. The cats will despair."

Loki makes a pained face. "My poor kits."

"But there's gonna be kisses. And hugs. And she's gonna ask for her mama."

"That'll be nice." She hesitates. "Did you ever feel like you should love them more? There have been times..."

Carol nods. "When it's 2 am and Becky refuses to sleep. When Lina insists on being carried constantly. When they have all Bucky's attention and I just want a hug. But those moments pass, and I see these little miracles we created with love."

"I thought it would be more constant." She used to think a lot of things. "There were times when Sarah would cry and cry when I would use magic to stop the sound just to give myself a break. And then I felt so ashamed. But luckily we got through that."

"Do you love Steve constantly? Or maybe we do love them, we just don't necessarily _like_ them in that moment." Carol smiles.

She chuckles. "Now that is true. There are times I want to knock him across the room. But I still love him even in those moments."

She nods. "Exactly, and she's part him so it's gonna be the same. Now just wait until you get to the horrible 'is it okay to love one more' question."

"Well he's agreed to have the next one. It scares me though."

Carol takes her hand. "Any more than he was scared for you? But we'll help you take care of him. Promise."

"I appreciate that. Truly."

"I told you. I take care of my own." Her voice is soft.

Loki presses her lips together in a tight smile. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure we were still... It's been a long time since we've gotten together."

"You seemed to need space." But it's apologetic. "And all this crazy shit keeps happening with Jess and Jen and all."

"I know. Sofia has been my rock. Sofia and Sam and Steve. Plus you have twins needing your time. And it's not like we live close." Loki holds up her drink. "To reconnecting."

Carol taps hers against it. "It'll get easier as the girls get bigger. But let's make sure we can be together for holidays and birthdays as much as possible. Bucky starts getting this glazed over look when he's away from Steve too long."

Loki chuckles. "Ah yes. I know that look." She takes a drink. "Carol, I'd like your advice. I would like to bury the hatchet so to speak with Jess. I know we won't ever be friends, but I'd at least like to be able to be in a room with her without us wanting to kill each other. Any ideas how I can start to make amends?"

Carol nearly chokes on her beer. "You want Jess to drop a grudge? Uh. Well. You can start by telling her that."

She takes a heavy breath. "So there's no hope then. Well I'll at least try next time I see her."

"I'm not saying it's impossible. I'm saying it's rare. Try to keep it impersonal. Talk truce and compromise. If you bring up Matt or me directly, she'll suspect you of trying to play her emotions. You could even go so far as to get someone like Jen to mediate and do up a contract." Carol offers.

"A contract? Are we going to have to divvy up the percent of time we get with you?" She teases.

Carol rolls her eyes. "No, but she might ask certain behaviours be avoided. Or you might."

"I can make no such promises."

She shrugs. "It's your truce. I'm just giving suggestions."

"I appreciate the help, but I'm only willing to give up so much." Loki says.

"Fair enough."

"Besides, if I'm willing to give up too much, she may think I have an ulterior motive." 

"That's why she's giving things up, too." Carol reminds her. "Tit for tat."

"You're assuming she'd agree." It's clear Loki isn't so sure she will.

"Thus the paper contract. You don't give anything if she doesn't." She figures it'd seem fair.

Loki stares at Carol for a bit. "I'm not going to suggest it, but if she wants one I won't say no."

Carol nods. "I understand. I'm just trying to think what could make her trust your words."

"I doubt anything will. I can tell her motherhood is making me soft." She jokes.

"I'm grateful you want to try." Carol smiles. "I know Jess can be ridiculous."

"So can I." She admits.

"Must be human."

Loki feels a slight pang at the words. She doesn't regret her decision, but she still feels the loss. "Gods are worse."

She has to agree. "Plus they are cursed with centuries of facing themselves and their crimes. They aren't blessed with our innocence. But poor you, getting the worst of both worlds."

That makes her chuckle. "Indeed."

"On the other hand." Carol reminds her. "You've been blessed with Steve. God thinks you're worthwhile."

"I suppose. Or it's some cruel joke that made me give up the one thing I wanted as soon as I had it."

A blonde eyebrow goes up. "There's no way you're going to convince me you'd trade what you have no for that."

"No. Of course not. Butt kid out hadn't been..." She sighs. "Doesn't matter now. My wants have changed."

"I know that feeling." She gives her fingers a squeeze.

"I suppose that means we're adults now." She makes a face.

"Not necessarily." Carol grins. "Just means we each met someone so amazing that it completely changed the direction of our lives."

"That's true." Her face changes in the way that thinking about Steve can only do. "Life is strange that way."

"Definitely. But I'm grateful. I got not just Buck, but you and Steve."

"Me, too."

Carol smiles. "Now... Do I need to come kidnap Sarah?"

"Definitely not. Steve would never forgive us. We will hand her over like normal people."

"You're no fun." She giggles.

"We'd never hear three end of it." Loki reminds her.

She shrugs. "You're supposed to distract him."

That earns her a look. "Would you be easily distracted by Bucky if your twins were missing?"

"Of course not, but you would know I have her, so when he asked you'd say so and he'd be perfectly happy to continue doing whatever naughty thing you've started." Carol points out.

Loki laughs. "Point taken."

"For your sake, I hope said naughty thing involves a whole lot of dick and a nice lot of ass, since you have the first and at least three different web sites say Steve has the second.

"Oh Steve definitely has the second. It won't be long until I can finally return to being male. I'm getting more anxious the closer it gets."

Carol chuckles. "Well I, for one, miss your soft tenor and your sharp cheek bones."

"Thank you, dear." Loki smiles.

"In a month, I'll be missing your crazy curls and dangerous smile." She teases.

"My smile will still be dangerous." Loki assures her.

"But not spiked with deep red lipstick." She winks. "I won't have to miss these talks, though. And that's the most important."

"You definitely won't." She leans forward. "Now tell me about the last time you seduced Bucky."

Carol laughs. "We tend to steal moments, most often. We do have twins. But I snuck into his shower this morning."

"A nice surprise I'm sure."

" _I_ enjoyed it, anyway." She winks.

"Good. I have a sneaking suspicion he enjoyed it, too."

Carol giggles, a hand going to her face. "But you should be more concerned with your husband's enjoyment."

"Yes poor dear. After Sarah was born, I had no libido at all." She looks at her food. "It's gotten better. But we aren't as adventurous as we used to be."

"It passes." She promises.

"Thank goodness. Not that it isn't good." She adds quickly. "It's just feeling more... less like desire." She bites her lip. "And I'm afraid to role-play, because he doesn't always like it."

She nods slowly. "Build back up to it. It might just be because of the baby. Maybe he wanted you, and not the pretense of something else because you just shared something so personal?"

"That does sound like him."

"Yeah." Carol chuckles. "He's a silly boy. But I have no doubt you can pull out that fire inside again. I've seen how he looks at you."

She nods. "It still makes my stomach lurch."

"Just tempt him. He'll come at his own pace." She knows how he can be stubborn but is also sure of Loki.

"Thank you for the advice." She decides to turn the conversation. "Have your feelings about Matt strained your relationship with Jess?"

She rubs the back of her neck. "A little. But we had a similar parting of opinions over Bucky."

"That got better, so at least there's hope."

Carol nods. "The longer he keeps his promises to her, the more I'll like him." It's already been proving true.

"Then hopefully he'll keep being a good boy and continue doing that."

"That's my hope." She admits.

"Well if he doesn't, I do happen to know a bit of magic." She winks.

She shakes her head. "You're wonderful, but I wouldn't ask it."

"I had to at least offer." 

"And I appreciate that." She smiles.

"You must admit though that Matt is incredibly sexy. I'm thinking of buying those sunglasses he uses for Steve." She confesses. "But I'm not sure he'll look as good in them."

"Oh, don't you start, too. Steve is much prettier, anyway."

"Well yes, but there's no harm in looking."

"As long as no one gets jealous." Carol puts a finger on Loki's nose. "Though, a jealous Steve?"

"Is a manly and wonderful thing." She pouts. "And now I miss Scott."

"Scott?" Carol laughs.

"I used to flirt with him, and Steve would get jealous. And Scott is better at flirting than Stephen Strange." She explains.

"Ah." She grins. "I understand."

"I thought you might."

"But I don't think Bucky gets jealous."

"Because he doesn't doubt your love and fidelity."

"Somehow I don't think Steve doubts yours." Carol points out. "I think he just realizes what a sexy thing you are."

"Thank you. Flattery is always welcome." She bows her head slightly.

She smiles. "It's only true, hon."

"Speaking of sexy, I saw your pictures for the Avengers calendar. Very nice."

"Oh. Thanks." She blushes.

"You're welcome. Though I think you'll prefer the one of Steve and Bucky."

Carol smiles. "That good?"

"Mmm."

"Let me guess. Steve hates them?" She smiles. "He feels all awkward posing?"

"Of course. But the photographer managed to get him angry enough to get a good shot." Loki may have helped.

She chuckles. "The photographer did?"

"Mostly."

"Un-huh." She smirks knowingly."

"I'll send you the proofs." She promises. "You know, it's amazing how aggravating an invisible buzzing insect can be."

"Oh, Loki. Genius." She giggles.

"Well nothing else was working."

"He can be stubborn. Stubborn enough to piss off Buck." Carol points out.

Loki chuckles. "Can be."

She smiles. "Good thing he has you to take care of him."

"And Bucky has you. No doubt you've helped him greatly these last few weeks."

"I'd like to think so." She looks down. "Probably the girls did more."

"What an odd thing to learn your husband may have fathered children with your best friend without either's knowledge or consent." Her brow furrows. "I imagine it creates a bond regardless, to be used like that."

"They have been getting along better."

"Well there's a tiny silver lining." Loki offers. "Are you feeling left out at all?"

"I'm pretty okay about being left out on the Hydra abuse party. But no, I've been okay that way. It's a bit weird that Jess doesn't really come to me to talk about it, but I know she's dealing with it, so it's okay." Carol explains.

"Is she talking to Bucky instead?" The look on her friend's face tells her all she needs to know. "Ah, Matt."

"Yeah." She sighs.

"The man does have a quiet strength." Loki says.

"I'm just not sure he always knows the best way to use it."

"For instance?"

"His habit of blocking people out, of segmenting his life." She crosses her arms and leans against the table. "It was his biggest excuse with why he was originally okay simply using Jess and not taking into account the things she would confess to him. Not considering her emotional state or that maybe she wasn't making appropriate choices for herself."

Loki is quiet for a time. "Carol, have you ever taken a lover? Not a boyfriend mind you. A lover."

She shakes her head.

"I see. Well, taking a lover is different. That's not to say that he was right in doing what he did." She adds. "If he truly noticed how vulnerable and needy Jess was, he should have talked to you as her best friend to see how best to help her. But as someone who has taken a lover, it's about the physical. The emotional is definitely secondary."

"But it's not purely selfish. It's about mutual satisfaction. And if the person you're with is clearly not getting what they should out of it?" Carol can't understand how anyone could completely ignore the emotional state of the person they were sleeping with.

"As I said, I'm not condoning what he did." Loki reiterates. "But if we're being honest, Jess..." She decides it's probably best not to finish that thought. "Jess is a complicated woman." She's guessing here, but it seems like it's probably true. "Matt is a complex man who was dealing with his own issues. He shouldn't have let it go on as it did for as long as it did." She's not sure what else she can say.

Carol nods. "That's my thought. Jess was trying to use him to get through her emotional shit, she shouldn't have had a lover at that point at all. I know that. But they made an agreement, even, to call it off if either thought it was getting too emotional. He didn't, despite claiming that as a defense too. She made a bad choice, he fed it because he didn't want to think about her. I don't want to see that happen again."

"Well, if he's asked her to marry him, I'd say he is now emotionally invested. He's agreed to think about her. He's essentially promised to think about her for the rest of his life."

With a deep breath, Carol nods again. "In theory. I'm trying to believe."

Loki offers the best advice she can. "Well when you're with them, you pretend you do believe. And then one day you may find that you actually do."

"I take it that's how you put up with my husband?" She smiles.

"My secret is out."

Carol chuckles. "I know your history."

"Well it worked for me." She goes into a television salesperson voice. "And it can work for you, too."

That keeps her laughing. "I'll try, I'll try."

"All right then." She smiles. "Oh, I'm supposed to get something for Steve. I almost forgot." She calls the waitress over and orders lasagne to go. "I would have been in deep trouble."

"I'm sure he'd have been happy even if all you brought was a kiss."

"I'd like to think so."

"If not, he needs a spanking." She teases.

"I'm thinking he's going to get one regardless."

Carol giggles. "I don't need details."

"I respect that." She smiles. "How was your flight here?"

"Good, thanks. How was HQ this morning?"

"Good. I've taken on Jennifer Walters, so I was getting some things set up for her. Which reminds me, we should have a conversation about what you'd like to do." It had been a while since they had talked 'business'.

Carol chuckles. "Business, huh? Well, I'm all about Buck's book right now for the most part. But I should probably do something for our with that new official fan club Jen went through the trouble of arranging for me."

"Yes. Definitely. Let me know if you or the girls have any ideas."

"Well, I've scheduled a live video on the fansite for members, next Friday." Carol tells her. "But maybe we can figure out some live meetings?"

"Whatever you want. And I think it's fine for you to work directly with them if you have time."

"Great. I'd really like to be involved." She smiles. "I'm so going to find a way to involve the fanclub in picking my dress for Jess's wedding."

Loki laughs. "Well that should be interesting. Is Jess on board with that?"

"Haven't told her, so..."

"So I should try to get a truce before that happens." She smirks.

She grins. "Wouldn't hurt."

"I'll try to make time this afternoon. Hopefully she'll be available."

"As of her last text, she didn't have any clients today and was planning to see how long it took of her singing Styx with the wrong lyrics to distract Matt from work." Naturally, Carol encouraged this plan.

Loki laughs. "Well the woman does have style."

She nods. "I do love her for a reason."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After Loki drops off Steve's food and says hello to Sarah, she transports herself to Hell's Kitchen. She goes to the garden first then walks to Matt and Jess's office.

Jess is sitting on her desk as she screws around on her laptop. The Styx plan had not ended in amazing desk sex as hoped, so she's moping a bit as she does her research.

Matt is in his office. There are earbuds in his ear as he works on a motion to suppress. He takes one out when he hears the woman enter and gets up to greet her. "Loki?"

She smiles. "Hello, Matt. I'm sorry, I know I don't have an appointment. But I was hoping I could talk to Jess."

"Probably plotting my demise." Jess leans against the door of her office, arms crossed. She'd been alerted immediately by Matt's voice.

"Quite the contrary. I'm here to negotiate a truce." Loki tells her.

Matt looks surprised and pleased. "Do you ladies need a mediator?"

Jess sighs. It's the sort of sigh that suggests she finds the situation ridiculous and she wants nothing to do with it. "We don't need a truce. Just stay out of my hair and we're hunky dory."

Loki takes a breath. "You know that's not entirely possible, not when we sometimes get invited to the same gatherings."

"We've been perfectly capable of ignoring each other at past events." Jess reasons. "It's sweet of you to do this for Carol, though."

"It's not for Carol. I'm here entirely for selfish reasons. Being mortal has made me tired. Or maybe that's the baby. Regardless, I know how short this life is. And I don't have many friends." She raises her hand. "Not that I expect us to be friends. I do have some sense of reality. But it would be nice to have one less enemy, one less person who hated me." She rolls her eyes at her own statement. "Although in your case it's probably more of a seething indifference to me."

Matt raises his eyebrows. "Either she's not lying or she's really good at lying."

"Or both." Jess reminds him as she looks Loki over. The reformed villain seems genuine in her request and Jess really has no need to hang on to any more negative emotions. But she's still too much spy not to have her suspicions. "I still don't see why you'd bother to waste the time. We'll still be as we are, just with an extra word hanging over us."

"Perhaps I don't want us to be as we are. Perhaps I'd like some genuine cordiality between us." She replies. "I suppose what I'm asking is if you'll be my friendly acquaintance."

Matt presses his lips together so he won't laugh. But there is a smile on his face that crinkles his eyes.

Jess mouths the words before throwing a pen at Matt. "Basically you want to make nice."

"Yes. I want to make nice."

"Pointless." She shrugs and heads back to her office.

Matt follows Jess as he tells Loki to hang on for a moment. "Noodle, what's going on?"

"What's going on? I don't know. Did I invite her?" She sounds... Annoyed? No. Worried, maybe, or even frightened.

"No." He walks over and takes her hands. "She made it pretty clear that she came over on her own."

"Why? Why is she here?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's lonely. Maybe she really is tired. Maybe it's Carol like you said. Or maybe having a baby gave her a different perspective."

She shakes her head. "It's very sudden. She wants something."

He's disappointed. "Not everyone has an ulterior motive. But if you want me to ask her to leave, I will."

"I will." She assures him before stepping out again. "Loki?"

Loki rises from where she had been petting Mae. "Yes?"

"Look, I don't understand your motives here. Really, I think you should go. But." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "But I hold no animosity toward you and as long as you treat mine civilly, I'll do the same for yours."

She nods knowing that's probably the best she could hope for. "I can live with that." She holds out her hand. "A gesture of our new civility."

Jess takes it carefully. "If this goes well, we might take another step."

"I'd like that." She gives a small smile. "Well I won't take up any more of your time." She moves toward the door. "You have a precious dog."

"Thank you." Jess takes a single step back. She still seems stiff and uncomfortable.

Matt is warmer. "We should tell you our good news. Jess and I are getting married."

Loki stops, eyes wide in surprise. "Truly? How wonderful." Another small smile appears on her lips. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be very happy together." She says goodbye again and walks out the door.

Jess remains tense, unsure how she feels about this. She wonders if it's some sort of plot after Loki stumbled upon her weakness in the garden.

Matt gives her a hug. "Why don't you come sit on my lap while I finish working?" He suggests.

"Because you won't actually work when I'm in your lap. Then you get all grumpy about not finishing." She reminds him.

He smiles. "Okay. Then what would you suggest?"

"I don't know." She admits. "You finish your work, I'll just... Just chill."

He kisses her head. "Okay."

She tries to smile. "I'm okay."

"We can go as soon as I file this motion."

"Can we go via the park?" If she must be weak, she'll embrace it.

"Of course. Mae will love that." He returns to his office and works as quickly as he can.

Jess tries to relax, kneels down to play with Mae, but the tension never leaves her.

Half an hour later, Matt is back by her side. "Ready."

She looks up. Mae has his head in her lap and is growling in a way that sounds like purrs as she scratches his chin. "Yeah? You sure?"

"I'm sure." He has his sunglasses on and his stick in his hand.

"Okay." She rises slowly and finds Mae's leash. She's trembling softly as she takes Matt's hand.

He grips it firmly, silently letting her know he's here for her.

"I don't understand." She tells him, not for the first time.

"Don't understand what?"

There's so many things, but there's one so obvious to her. "People."

"Ah. Well people are complex." He waits for her to lock up. "It's best to try to understand individuals instead."

"That, no, still too much."

"Do you understand me?" He asks quietly.

"Probably not." She sighs as she leans into him.

"Do you understand Carol?"

Jess laughs sadly. "Isn't that part of why we met? Because I didn't?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He tells her.

"I don't give myself any credit. I believe what is proven."

"And why can't credit be given for what is proven?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "But it's not. More and more I see that I don't know anything."

"I believe that's called growing up."

"But I've always been a grown up." She argues.

"You mean you've always been an adult. That's different from being grown up." He notes.

She makes a face and an unhappy noise. It's really bad if she's not up to arguing.

"Is this just about Loki?" He gently presses.

"No." It sounds like it is.

"Are you sure?"

She frowns.

"Would it help if I agreed not to invite Steve and Loki to the wedding?"

And now she feels like an ass. "I'm not going to ask you to not invite your friends to our wedding."

"I want you to be happy." He insists.

"How could I not be, marrying you?"

He hears children playing nearby. "If people you didn't like were at your wedding, that might do it."

She tries at humour. "As long as they bring a good present, it's fine."

He laughs. "We should include that on the invitations."

"Bring amazing gift or don't come." She shakes her head. "Because that's going to improve my reputation."

"And as much as you claim not to, you do care what others think of you." He notes.

Jess purses her lips. "Maybe you. Or Carol."

"That's all?"

"Yes." She sounds pouty and like she's going to get uncooperative rather quickly.

They turn into the garden. Matt lets her lead knowing they will end up at the little grave. "Have you talked to Carol?"

She's not sure she understands. "About getting married? Within seconds."

"And?"

"She's happy for me." She shrugs. "She offered the twins for flower girls, if we want."

"I kind of thought that would be Alice." Matt admits.

"Me too." Jess agrees.

"Guess she wanted to give you a back-up plan?" He doesn't sound convinced.

She shrugs. "She probably just wants me to know she's in it with me, as much as I want or need."

"That's nice." Matt is taking it slow, hoping to draw Jess into talking more freely.

"I guess." She looks around, the gardens barely seeming real.

He doesn't like that answer. The fire seems to have left her. "We should get some wine for tonight."

"If you want." She glances at him. "I'm not much in the mood."

"Beer then?"

She shrugs again. "Whatever you want, jaa."

"Absinthe then. Maybe some rubbing alcohol." He teases to see if she's paying attention.

"Well, you're already blind." She leans to pick a few flowers for the girls, placing the by the plaque. "But I'll pass."

"And here I thought my voice was starting to sound like a Peanuts adult. Wha-wha wha-wha wha."

"Oh, it does." She assures him.

"Gee thanks." 

She smiles softly. "You always do, jaa. Like a sexy jazz horn."

"Uh-huh. That's a pretty good save." He admits. 

"Yup, so you sound good but the words are just as empty." There's the tease. She leans into him and pulls his arms about her.

"Gee thanks." He gives her a squeeze.

She chuckles. "Thank yourself, you're the one who chose law school."

"I also chose you." He reminds her.

"Yeah, still pretty amazed at that." She admits.

"Me, too, actually. And really glad I did." He imagines most of his time would be spent as Daredevil if he hadn't. He'd probably be dead by now.

It's her turn to give him a squeeze. "Told you to stop being afraid. Good thing you listened for once."

He smiles. "For once."

"You should do it more often." She teases.

"Well I'll have years to practice." He reminds her.

"That's true. Many exciting years."

That turns his mind to the wedding. "What did you think of Father Lantom?"

She shrugs. "He seems to genuinely care about you."

"He's been very helpful. Almost like a second father."

"I already said I'd do the Catholic service." She reminds him. "Of course he'd conduct it."

His brow furrows at her tone. "Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should find a hall. Or... is there a Buddhist marriage ceremony?"

She shakes her head and puts a hand to his cheek. "This is important to you, I don't mind at all. I'm honoured to be included in something that's part of your history."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I want you represented, too." He says. "Is there something you want to include?"

"There's readings, right? I'll find a nice reading about Buddha's teachings on marriage." She suggests.

"I like the sound of that." He rests his chin on her shoulder.

She kisses his head. "We have a lot of planning to do."

"We do." He finds he's looking forward to it.

"I just hope nothing interferes." Be it Loki, Hydra, or something worse.

"Yes. Feeling any better, noodle?"

She sighs. "I'm feeling distracted, anyway."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Tea. Bacon. Cuddles." She pauses. "Not necessarily in that order."

"You got it." He promises. "Just let me know when you're ready to go home."

"I'm ready." She grips his hand.

They walk back to their place. After a long kiss, Matt goes to the kitchen to fulfill two of her wishes.

It makes her feel very lucky. She moves to follow him but grabs a book first, The Silmarillion, to read as promised. She leans against the counter and reads as he works.

He sets the tea down next to her, kissing her cheek as he does. He loves the sound of her voice and the passion it exudes. Then he returns to the sizzling bacon.

She has to pause in the middle of Eru (god) singing creation into being because it just smells too good. "Mmn, Matt."

"Yes?" The way he says it, drawing out the E, make it sound almost suggestive.

"Can't decide which meat is more tempting." She teases him lightly.

He moves his ass for her as he smiles.

She sets the book down so she can pull him into a hungry kiss.

He kisses back happily, holding the spatula he's using away from her body.

She takes one more before pulling away. *Don't burn that bacon. We're going to need it."

He laughs. "I like it crispy."

"As long as you don't mean burned by crispy." She bugs him.

"We'll see."

"We'll see?" She starts to tickle his sides. "I'll see you."

He laughs and squirms. "Now I am going to burn them."

"Worth it." She snickers as she pulls away to 'hide'.

He removes the bacon from the pan and places them on a plate lined with a paper towel. "It's ready."

"Feed me." She demands from where she's splayed across the couch.

"Yes, your majesty." He holds the plate like a ceremonial platter as he slowly walks to her. He kneels by the couch and holds a slice if bacon above her mouth.

She's happy to take it, chewing carefully before she speaks again. "If you treat me like your princess, don't be surprised when I act like it."

His eyebrows quirk up. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Yes. Kiss me." She lifts her arms to him.

He bends over, hovering just above her face.

"Evil." She leans up to catch his mouth. "You're mine."

"Am I?"

She nods slowly. "As sure as I'm yours."

He takes another kiss. "So why do you think Loki's visit rattled you so much?"

She's quiet a few minutes, fingers drawing on his cheek. "She saw my weakness. She's looking for cracks." She finally tells him, and she believes it.

"Maybe she recognizes her own weakness in yours." He offers.

"She's never struck me as particularly empathetic."

He sits on his knees and considers. "She seems very empathetic to Steve's emotions."

"Like I do to yours?" She cushions her head on her arm as she turns to look at him. "Despite your saying I'm not an empathetic person."

Matt opens his mouth to speak then closes it. After a moment of thinking, he responds. "I think you can be empathetic when you don't feel threatened in some way. And yes, I think Loki is probably the same."

"This is leading to your weird belief that we're they're shadow again, isn't it?" She reaches out to ruffle his hair.

"No." He says it a little defensively.

"Okay." She continues playing with his hair. "You can't be comfortable like that."

"Do you mean the way I'm sitting?" He asks.

She nods. "Mmn. We both know you prefer to be on me."

"Hard to feed you bacon if I'm on you." He dangles another strip above her head.

"Bacon is important." She decides as she snaps at it.

"Yes I know."

She chews happily. "I love it almost as much as you."

He chuckles. "I feel lucky to be ranked above it."

"But only just." She reminds him.

"Oh I know." He assures her.

"You don't want to challenge it?"

"You'd know better than I." He tells her.

She leans in and teases. "You would if you were a good lawyer."

He sighs. "If you want a good lawyer, hire Foggy." He puts the plate on her stomach.

"Asshole." She smacks the top of his head.

"Hey!"

"You're insulting me."

He rubs his head. "How?"

"When you belittle the man I love, you say my choices are poor." She explains.

"Only his lawyering." He makes a face. "I can't believe I just talked about myself in the third person."

There's a pause as Jess tries to find words. "And you really think I'm okay with you thinking poorly of yourself in any way? Foggy being a better lawyer doesn't keep you from being a good one."

"You're the one who said something about me needing to be a better lawyer." He points out.

She groans. "I didn't say you weren't good, though."

He shrugs. "I know my limitations."

"Well I," She pokes her finger into his chest. "Know you are a good man and, by extension, a good lawyer. You may not be the most skilled or highest paid, but you are good and that is part of why I love you.

He smiles. "That's good to know. So. Tea. Check. Bacon. Check. I believe the third thing was cuddles. Correct?"

She smiles back. "You planning to cuddle me through the plate of bacon on my tummy?"

"No. I wasn't."

"Oh." She takes one more piece and eats happily.

He gets onto the couch, moving her legs so he can sit beneath them. Then he takes one of her feet in his hands and massages it.

She sighs happily and closes her eyes. "I'm not getting a husband, I'm getting a dream."

"You have good dreams."

"Not usually." Her arms cross over her face. "Just you."

"Glad I can help." His fingers work her toes.

"Though, I must point out that isn't really the traditional definition of cuddles." She teases.

"I'm waiting for you to finish your bacon." He explains. "I didn't think you'd mind."

She giggles. "I've had enough, thank you. We'll have the rest later."

He takes her other foot and begins to rub it. "As soon as I'm done here, I'll give you proper cuddles."

"Mmkay." She starts humming a tune as he works.

It makes him think of all he and Jess have been through.

After a few minutes of this, her heel presses into his thigh. "You have that thinky look on."

"Sorry. I promise it isn't a case."

"Are you thinking about silky red underthings?" She asks innocently.

"No. I was thinking about Alice and Mae and the family we've started to create."

That gets a smile. "And you're not shaking in fear?"

He slowly shakes his head. "More like wondering if I'm worthy."

"Worthy doesn't matter. You're chosen, jaa." She reminds softly.

"I suppose I am." He puts her foot down then carefully moves to lie between her and the back of the couch.

She snuggles against him. "Just, if you're wondering, you will be thinking of silky underthings if you slip your hand inside my shirt."

"Thinking or feeling?" He asks softly.

"Yes."

His hand slips beneath her shirt and glides up her stomach.

She purrs happily, moving her arms up and back over his shoulders. It shows her affection while also making her breasts more prominent.

He cups one of them, feeling the satin beneath his palms.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Wearing red silk makes me feel powerful. Even if it's hidden underneath."

He smiles. "You're always powerful."

"Don't always feel it." She reminds him with a kiss to the cheek.

"That's a damn shame." He tells her.

She rolls her eyes. "Do you always feel powerful?"

"Not when I'm bruised and can barely walk."

"So... After sex?" She teases.

He chuckles. "Exactly."

"Me too." She agrees. "I usually feel warm, squished, and totally at peace."

"Squished?" He chuckles.

"My boyfriend thinks I'm a pillow." She bumps him.

"Well you're very comfy." He leans forward to put a little more weight on her.

"It's not a complaint." She assures him. "Just answering your questions."

"And what question should I ask next?"

Jess smiles. "Anything you want to know. I've always been honest with you."

"Okay." He thinks. "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"Maybe southern Africa and Madagascar? I've never been." She decides after a short pause.

"Can we afford that?" He asks before he remembers that she has money. He's not used to not thinking about money. 

She chuckles. "Maybe we can arrange to build a well or school while we're there? On Steve's behalf, even. So money, yes. Time? We'll make it work."

He almost chokes. "On Steve's behalf?"

"Like the garden." She waves a hand. "Use the Avengers name as an excuse to do something good."

"Do we need an excuse to do something good?"

"No. But it helps with questions later." She boops his nose.

"Questions like where did the money come from?"

"Exactly."

His fingertips graze over her skin near the edge of her bra. "Well as interesting as that all sounds, I'm not sure I'd be much help building anything."

"You could construct lesson plans for them." She offers. "Organize workers, train teachers to speak in front of groups... Should I go on?"

"Your idea of a honeymoon is very different from my idea of a honeymoon."

She laughs. "Oh, you want an idealized one where we go on Safari and climb Kilimanjaro? Think of no one but ourselves?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of rarely leaving our hotel room." He admits.

"Oh. Well, I'm okay with that. But why bother traveling then?" She teases him.

He clears his throat. "We can do the humanitarian thing."

She shakes her head and puts a finger over his lips. "How about a compromise, one week of each?"

"Two weeks away from New York?" He sounds uncertain.

"Our first week could be a hotel here."

"Not much of a honeymoon." Matt is starting to realize how little he'll be able to contribute monetarily to it much less their wedding.

She shrugs. "Depends on the hotel. Really, I think it's our feelings that count and not our surroundings. But what would you want, really really?"

"Wherever you'd be happiest."

She hits his shoulder. "With you, dumbass."

He gives her breast a slight squeeze. "That's a given. I meant a place in the world."

"Mmn." She leans into him and gives it a think. "We could always return to Thailand, since it has us value."

"That would be nice. A week in Thailand. A week in... Did you have a particular country in Africa in mind?" He asks.

"I think Kilimanjaro is in... Tanzania?" She tries to remember.

"We'll figure it out." He promises.

She nods. "Until then, our little apartment in Hell's kitchen is perfect."

"Yes." He kisses her.

She kisses back slowly, sensuously. "I love you."

"Love you, noodle."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve sits quietly at his desk, the pencil's eraser pressed against his chin as he looks over the sketch. It's of Carol, his editor suggested she be his next book with her recent surge of popularity, but he just doesn't feel he has caught her with this image at all.

Loki walks in holding Sarah. "Let's see what daddy's doing, shall we? But we must be quiet so as not to disturb."

"Not really interrupting if I'm not working." He smiles over at them.

She peeks over his shoulder. "Carol? What's the story?"

"A simplified, alien-free version of how she got her powers." He explains.

"Hmm." She sits as Sarah squirms in her arms. "And what is the lesson?"

"That strength of character is more important than strength in combat." He looks at his picture again and frowns.

"And this story, was it from you or your editor?" Her voice is curious.

The corner of his mouth goes up. "He asked if I could do one on Carol, but she and I decided the story."

"Ah." She finally relents and puts Sarah on the ground to crawl, closing the door with her magic to ensure the child can't leave. "I would have thought her becoming a pilot would be more interesting." She shrugs.

Steve shifts back and pulls her into his lap. "Interest isn't the problem. This is a great story of love and friendship. My problem is that I just can't seem to capture Carol's spark."

"In your drawings? Perhaps add glitter." She jokes.

He gives her a flat look.

She smiles and gives him a kiss

"I think I need inspiration." He tells her.

Loki looks at him innocently. "What _kind_ of inspiration?"

"To draw Carol?" He gives her a cheeky grin.

She takes a deep breath then points lazily to the side. An image of Carol appears in uniform, arms on her hips. A mysterious wind is moving her hair and sash.

"That's, no, it won't help." Steve shakes his head.

"What would?"

"Hmmm." He runs his hand over her leg to her knee.

The image of Carol disappears. "So you need _that_ kind of inspiration." She kisses his ear.

"It won't help me draw Carol, but it will certainly put me in a better frame of mind." He kisses her neck.

"Is that what you need?"

"You? Always." He kisses the collar of her shirt. "But I can wait if you prefer."

"I don't mind the tiny audience if you don't." She tells him.

He gives her leg a squeeze. "As long as you don't think it'll affect her in any way."

"I doubt she'll remember anything."

"Oh, in that case..." Steve chuckles and tugs her closer. "Come here, you."

She kisses him. "You're an amazing artist."

"And you. You're my greatest muse." He strokes her hair then moves his hands down so he can lift her as he stands.

She makes a little surprised sound when he does. Her wrap around the back of his neck. "I do love being your muse."

"Well, I don't think you can help it." He drops her on the bed and starts kissing her belly.

She smiles. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

"True. You can enjoy absolutely anything you like." He tugs at her shirt with his teeth. "I encourage the practice."

Loki laughs. "I'm glad." Her fingers run through his hair.

He winks then pushes her shirt up to her chin.

She looks over to make sure Sarah hasn't gotten into trouble

"Loki!" Steve slaps her thigh.

"Sorry. Perhaps you need a better way to keep my focus." She teases.

He pulls the shirt off of her somewhat violently. "Oh really?"

Her breath hitches. "Well, you seem to have the hang of that now."

"Are you trying to rile me up, young lady?" He slaps her ass this time. "Naughty thing."

"Me? Does that sound like me?" She asks innocently.

"Yes." He nuzzles between her breasts, pressing wet kisses to her bra.

She laughs. "Is the material getting in your way?"

He teases her with another kiss. "Just yours."

She reaches back to unclasp it. Her leg rubs against his.

He starts to slide it off, but when it reaches her wrists, he finds a way to make it tangle so they're trapped together. "Maybe this will keep you out of trouble. Loki, formerly of Asgard, you are my prisoner."

She inhales in surprise. "I do not do well in captivity, Captain. You better hope this will hold me, or you shall feel my wrath."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep you captive." He starts moving down, hands teasing at her waistline.

She pretends to struggle but in a way that is meant to tantalize and tease.

"No, you don't." His voice is firm and commanding as he pulls her pants off then pushes down on her belly to hold her still. His growing excitement is obvious when he brushes against her. "You're mine."

"Am I? Is that what you think?" She challenges.

He doesn't answer, just licks the crotch of her panties.

She shivers. "Oh you are brazen."

"I said you were mine." He reminds her. He gives the panties a tug, then pushes them to the side.

She presses a foot to his chest. "I'm yours if I agree to be yours."

"And you don't?"

"I didn't say that." Her foot travels up to his neck.

He lifts his chin. "What _are_ you saying?"

Her eyes hold his. A cocky smile graces her lips. "That even tied up, I still have power." Her foot drops down and caresses his bulge.

He takes a deep breath. "Maybe some."

"Definitely some." She grins.

"Keep teasing like that and you won't get anything." He tells her.

Loki outs on a contrite expression. "Forgive my impertinence, Captain." Tied hands over her head, she opens her legs.

Steve grins. "Better." He finally takes his pants and shorts down.

She licks her lips. "Why, Captain, what defined abs you have."

"I doubt that's where you're looking." He pulls on a condom and presses into her.

She moans with gratitude. "I was taking in the full picture."

Steve chuckles as he begins his even thrusts. "Is that what it was?"

"Mm-hmm." Her breath deepens.

He keeps moving, grabbing her hands and pushing them over her head.

Her legs spread wider as she moves her body to compliment his thrusts. She moans his name.

"Good girl. Now say it louder." Each thrust is a little harder.

"Steve. Steve!"

"Eeeee." The sound is from somewhere near the window.

Steve has to pause and look over. He knows it was closed, but it doesn't matter. Sarah could find some trouble.

Sarah looks up at him and smiles. "Eeeeeeoooooo."

"You stay there, Sarah. Five more minutes." He tells her then looks back at Loki. "Your child."

"Our child."

"Not when she's bad." Steve teases and kisses her deeply.

She kisses back hungrily as he body tries to take more of him.

And he's happy to oblige. Nothing will stop him when they're that close.

Loki moans in pleasure. "So good."

"Glad. To hear it." Steve is fighting to be sure she comes first.

Her body shakes. "There. There." She comes with a gasp and a moan as her head falls back.

He's barely made it and it's almost as much relief as pleasure when he collapses against her.

She's breathing heavily. "Will you let me go now, Captain?"

"Give me. A minute."

She nods and looks over to the door where their daughter is laughing. Smudge's arm is sticking through from beneath it.

Steve rolls off. "Ugh."

"Ugh?" Loki repeats. "That doesn't say much about my prowess."

"Never moving again." Steve expands.

She rolls enough to put her hands on his chest. "Untie me then. I need to see to our daughter."

He just doesn't have the energy to concentrate on unwrapping it so he just rips it in two.

"Do you know how expensive bras are?"

"No." Steve relaxes again. "But you can magic it later."

"Very." She tells him. "And magic is not an infinite resource." She fixes it with magic now so she can put it back on. The panties goes on next. She puts on a t-shirt and some shorts before going to check on Sarah. "Don't let him scratch you, starfish."

Steve manages to roll over again. "Can we do that again, in about two hours?"

She chuckles and looks back at him. "Does my inspiration only last two hours?"

"No, but I'll need that long to recover after you."

"Get drawing illustrator man." She realizes now she should have gone to the bathroom first to clean up a bit. Too late now. She turns to her daughter. "Should we let Smudge in?"

Steve sighs. "Five more minutes."

"Ooh. Daddy doesn't want the kits in here with us."

"Kih." Sarah replies.

"It's fine." He waves a hand.

In a sing-song voice, Loki speaks to her daughter. "Daddy's afraid Smudge will come and play with his giant cock. Yes he is."

Steve sighs, finally rising. "You're lucky I love you."

Loki blows him a kiss. Sarah copies her.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, Steve picks Sarah up and lightly kicks Loki's butt. "Go clean up. I know you didn't and I know it drives you mad.

"It does. Thank you." She practically runs to the bathroom.

Sarah waves at her then smiles at Steve. "Dadaaaaah."

He chuckles and bounces Sarah while he opens the door for the cats.

The cats freeze with surprise. Then they dart in.

"Oh, you." He smiles and shakes his head.

Loki almost trips over Ink on her way out of the bathroom. "Careful, Ink." She walks over to her husband. "Would you like me to take her so you can work?"

"Only if you want to. I don't mind the company. Especially since I might have to video call aunty Carol." He kisses Sarah's head.

"What do you think, Sarah? Should we stay with dada?"

"Dada."

Steve smiles. "Lucky me. Now go tell mommy that Ink is sitting in her brush me pose."

"Uh-oh. Can't leave Ink waiting." She walks to the bed. "Do you want to help me brush her? Remember you must be gentle." They sit and take care of Ink.

Looking at his family, Steve's smile grows. Life is perfect.


	277. start planning my funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's still upset. Matt's feeling guilted as he tries to work but Jess makes it better. Loki finds himself. Matt has a day at court. Danny has nightmares. Jess gets mad at Matt. Jessica Jones refuses a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again possible spoilers if you've not seen Defenders S1 / missgnutmeg
> 
> Oh, and someone put together a gif set featuring Matt (Charlie Cox) and Jess (actually this is Phoebe Tonkin, who I've often mentioned as being how I imagined her. I think the original creator meant it as someone else, but it's still an amazing set.) http://my2browneyes.tumblr.com/post/165585090215/secretsalute-missgnutmeg-my2browneyes

Bucky is working on edits to his book based on some notes from his editor. The girls are in their pen playing with a toy where you put shapes through a hole that looks like that shape. They're talking to each other in their twin talk that kind of creeps their father out a bit.

Carol returns to the room, looking through the wedding dress links Jess sent her on her phone. She nearly walks into the playpen.

"No!" The twins yell together. Lina's hands flash hot and singe the triangle she's holding. That surprises her. She looks at her mother to see if she's in trouble?

"What? Oh my goodness, I'm sorry." Carol quickly tucks the phone aside and checks the girls. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Becky goes back to playing.

Lina isn't so sure. "Mama?"

Carol leans in to look at her. "Are you okay, Lina-bean? I'm sorry I scared you. Here, give me the block, and I'll see if we can fix it for you."

"Tank you."

Bucky looks over. "Everything okay?"

Carol rubs Lina's head as she rises. "Yeah, I just scared the girls because I was distracted and nearly walked into them."

"Poor girls." He pouts at them then goes back to his work.

She rolls her eyes. "There was a time my husband would ask what had me so distracted."

He sighs and closes his computer. "Doll, what has you so distracted?"

"Doesn't matter. I need to call Jess." She picks up her phone and heads to their bedroom.

"Carol." He calls after her. "Carol, I'm sorry."

She finds herself leaning against the wall, hugging herself as she fights tears.

Bucky gets up to check on her. The guilt hits when he sees her. "I'm sorry, Carol. Honest. You know what a jackass I can be."

"It's not you." She finally sniffles.

He gently strokes her shoulders. "Is it Jess?"

Carol nods. She leans into him. "Tell me how you trusted Loki?"

"Unwillingly and in fits and spurts." He wraps his arms around her. "Honestly, you helped. The way he treated you, looked out for you when I was going through my 'let's have foursomes' stage."

"So my solution is to have a foursome with Matt and Jess?"

"Oh God no. That would be a mistake for so many reasons."

She takes a deep breath. "I'm trying so hard to be okay with this wedding, to be the maid of honour Jess deserves."

"But you can't, because you think this marriage is a mistake." He guesses.

"I'm scared he'll go back to what he was before. That he'll hurt her again." It feels strange to finally admit it to Bucky.

"No one can guarantee that he won't. But that's her decision." He pulls back to look into her face. "Jess wasn't thrilled when you married me, either. Remember? But she trusted you to make your choice."

"I didn't give her a choice." She reminds him. "I didn't ask or respect her feelings."

"Well that makes me feel worse." He pulls her close again. "I wish I had some advice to offer."

Carol sighs. "I'm not sure I can even pretend to be okay with this. Not to Jess. Even if she didn't know me so well, she reads people so easily."

"So don't pretend?" He offers. "Hope she appreciates your honesty?" He knows it's crap advice.

"So, we should start planning my funeral?" Carol sighs.

"I'll do my best to protect you." He promises. "And if that doesn't work, hold the girls in front of you like a human shield."

"You're the worst." She hits his chest.

"That's why you love me. Right?" He doesn't sound sure.

"Sometimes."

He thinks. "Do you think there is anything that might ease your concern about Matt?"

"Time." She shrugs. "Maybe we need a few more of our borderline violent heart to hearts?"

He doesn't look thrilled by her answer. "Any way to do it without the violence? You've got kind of an advantage there."

"As he reminds me every time I see him." She frowns.

"Can you blame him? It's basically a cry of 'please don't kill me'."

"I told him I would never have threatened him if I'd known he was the one hurting her!" It's old, stale even in her mouth.

"Hey. Hey hey hey. I know. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." he holds her again.

"Mama!" The cry is from the other room. "Twiangle!""

Carol groans, the block still in her pocket. "Okay, time to be strong mommy again."

"Only until they go to sleep." He tells her. "Then you get to be pampered wife. Okay?"

"I can make it, if that's a promise."

His finger draws an X over his heart. "Cross my heart."

She gives him a quick kiss. "Time to mommy."

He watches her go, amazed at just how strong she really is.

Carol goes to Lina. "What's up?"

"Twiangle, mama." She reaches out her hand for it.

"I didn't fix it yet." Carol pulls it out to show her. "Not enough time."

She pouts. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's almost bedtime now, but you can help me fix it tomorrow. Sound good?"

She nods and lifts her arms to be picked up.

Carol picks her up and hugs her close. "Promise you'll never fall in love with anyone dangerous."

Lina looks unsure for a moment. Then she smiles. "Okay."

Becky does not like that her sister is getting all the attention. "Dada! Pick up." She raises her arms.

Bucky walks over. "You sure you don't want to float instead?" He picks her up as she tells him no.

It makes Carol smile. "Sorry Bex, you're just too big to hold both at once anymore."

"I'm big." She says happily.

"So big." Carol assures her. "Want to try putting on your own nighties tonight?"

Both girls agree this would be a great thing. Bucky smiles. "And daddy will film the whole thing."

She nods. "Blackmail for future spouses."

"Something like that."

"Come on, munchkins." They head to the girls' room.

"Bath?" Lina asks. Then she realizes she doesn't have her panther and starts to chant for him.

Carol sighs and they head back to find it. Then it's back to the room to pick out jammies. "I hope daddy is starting that bath."

He is. And he is dutifully adding bubbles as requested by Becky. The girls are big enough that they use the tub, filling it so it only has a few inches of water.

Once their splashing away, Carol takes a moment to get another hug from her husband.

He gives her a squeeze then kisses her temple. "How would my beautiful wife like to be pampered?"

"Is it dumb that I just want to be held? I just want to feel my husband's strength surround me." It's hard for her to admit any weakness, but isn't this exactly why she fell so hard for him?

"Not dumb at all." He assures her. If that's all she wants, he knows it's about comfort and not a need for distraction. He realizes, maybe for the first time, that she must be feeling really lonely what with not being able to talk to Jess about this. "I'm going to hold you so good, you'll never want to leave my arms."

She gives him a smile. "It's hard enough as is. But you know what's really dumb?"

That is a prime opener to make a stupid joke, but he restrains himself. He knows she's not in that kind of mood. "What's really dumb?"

"This whole stupid... Moment was set off by Jess sending me pictures of the dress she wants." She scoffs at herself. "They don't even have a ring yet. They don't have a date. But Jess is already making sure every last detail is perfect. It means so much to her."

The girls laugh at the bubbles, completely unaware of how complicated can be. They are safe and happy and loved. This is their world. It's a great one.  
Bucky watches them a moment. "How about I call Matt tomorrow. I can offer him advice as someone who has gotten married before."

She nods slowly. "If he'll take it. And maybe remind him that she has been hurting and she does have a habit of obsessing over things to escape pain."

"I will do my best." He promises.

"You always do."

He gives her a light kiss before pouring some of the sudsy water over the girls.

Carol smiles and joins in some water play. She'll get past this, she'll be solid with Jess again, life will go on. And soon Jess will get to enjoy this sort of life, too.

All too soon, or maybe not nearly soon enough, they are taking the girls out of the tub and drying them off. Everything goes smoothly up to and including putting on diapers. Then it all comes to a halt when the girls try putting on their clothes themselves. As promised, Bucky takes a video of them doing it. The determination on their faces look so much like Carol.

"Oh, children." Carol sighs with a smile. But she won't move to help before they ask because she knows how mad they'll get.

"They are precious." Bucky adds. Becky is starting to float. This adds a new complexity. When she leans forward to try to reach her foot, she ends up flipping over. Soon this becomes much more entertaining than trying to put on clothes.

"Bex." Carol tries to get her back on track. "You need help?"

She hands the pajamas to her mom. "Yes pwease."

"Okay." Carol gets her dressed, but lets her do as much work as possible.

Lina has one foot in the wrong leg hole and the other foot trying to get into the arm hole. "Close, Lina Bean." Bucky says. "May I help?" She gives him an unhappy look. "Let me just tell you where to put your legs." He moves the clothes to show her which leg goes where. He lets her actually pull them on.

Once the girls are dressed, they're helped into their beds. Carol finds them a story and reads until they both fall asleep. Then comes the dangerous game of stealth that is sneaking out without waking either.

They just manage it after a couple of close calls. With a sigh, they close the door. Bucky pulls Carol into a kiss. "Couch or bed?"

"Bed." She decides.

"Let me lock up, and I'll meet you there." He gives her another kiss before pulling away.

Carol nods. She heads to the bedroom and changes into soft pyjama tank and shorts.

When Bucky returns, he undresses down to his boxers, leaving his clothes on the floor. He goes to the bathroom before joining her in bed. Then he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her body. "Like this?"

"Yeah." She snuggles in against him, her head against his chest.

"You are the most amazing, incredible, beautiful woman I've ever met." He tells her.

She smiles. "And you're the only man I could ever imagine sharing my life with."

"Makes us damn lucky. Even with all the drama."

She nods. "Thank you. Scary words."

"Scary words, doll." He gives her a little squeeze.

As she gradually falls asleep, it's with the knowledge that this man will always make things better again.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt isn't surprised by the call from Bucky. It's possible a small part of him was expecting it. He tries to be as patient as possible. "Yes, Bucky, I do want to get Jess a ring. It was one of the first things I pointed out that we needed, but she said she didn't need one. Right now, I can't exactly afford much of one." He goes on to say that they've already talked to his priest and are working on coming up with a date. Finally, he ends the call saying he needs to do some research on indexiprine for a lawsuit he's working on.

Jess is in the doorway as he finishes the call. She licks her fingers and flips a page in her book. "Liar."

"It wasn't a lie." He tells her evenly. "I do need to do some research. We go to court soon."

"And I put the notes about it on your desk this morning." She reminds him. "I need something to do between cases."

He nods, a small smile on his lips. "I misspoke. I need to review the research on indexiprine. Better?"

"Yes. You'll tell me if it becomes harassing?" She's pretty sure Carol is not happy with her right now.

"It's fine. I think it's kinda sweet how they want to be sure I'm actually going to go marry you and not leave you at the alter." He pulls the notes to him. His fingers start sliding over the braille as he reads.

Jess looks down. It doesn't feel sweet to her. It feels like they don't trust Matt. Worse, it feels like they don't trust her to make good choices. Still. "If you're sure. I'll let you work."

He hears a hint of melancholy in her voice. He reaches out to her with one hand. "How about a kiss?"

"My pleasure." She moves in to take that hand and kiss him softly. "My jaa."

"My noodle." He smiles wickedly. "How would you feel about wearing a plastic ring the next time we see the super couple?"

"Before or after Carol strangled you?"

"Well I guess that nixes that idea." He's pretty sure Bucky would find it funny.

She shakes her head, though she does see the humour. "I've heard some couples tattoo rings. Though, I guess, that's useless to you."

"Why would it be useless to me?"

"It's a very visual medium. Could you experience it?"

"I'd experience getting it." Of that he's sure. "It wouldn't interfere with your work?"

She smirks. "There's a thing called make up?"

"On your finger? It won't rub off?"

"Not the good stuff." She assures him. "But I don't do that sort of thing much anymore."

He considers, his brow furrowing. "I think I'd rather be able to take your hand..." He takes her hand. "And be able to feel the ring on your finger." He kisses her finger. "I'm saving up."

"I thought you might. But I was also giving you options. I don't want you spending a fortune. Any round hunk of metal will do." She leans in to nuzzle his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind." He gives her ass a light slap. "I really do need to review these wonderful notes you gave me."

"Yes, boss." She rises, a soft smile on her lips. She knows better than to tell him how dearly she'd love some sort of personalized ring. She knows better than to add to his guilt. It's silent that the only expensive bit she's allowing in the wedding will be her dress. Perfection is hard on a budget, but she'll find it for him. She reclaims her book. "I'll be in my office, if you need."

"Thank you, noodle. I couldn't do this without you."

"Of course you could, just your sex life would be duller." She jokes before pulling his door shut behind her. She calls Mae to her office as she heads in. They cuddle onto her couch and she pulls up her laptop to keep searching wedding ideas.

Matt feels stuck. Now if he were to get her a ring, it will seem like he's doing it to appease Carol and Bucky and not because he actually wants to. He gets Carol's concern. But he and Jess, really Daredevil and Spider Woman were in such a different place then. He tries not to think about the conundrum and instead focuses on the notes. A family id's hurrying because of this drug. If he can prove liability on the part of the manufacturers, it'll help ease their financial burden at least.

Jess sighs and sets her laptop aside. Instead she pulls out her phone and texts Carol to ease off a little, for her sake. Then she and Mae settle in for a bit of a nap.

Matt finds something. It's something damming, and he calls the family to tell them they have a real shot at winning the case. He puts together the necessary paperwork before deciding whether to wake Jess. She seems so peaceful, especially knowing how haunted she's been by nightmares lately. On the other hand, she's in a terribly awkward position and will probably complain for days about the stiffness. He walks over and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She shifts and sighs. "Not yet."

"Just lift you're head a little." He tries to arrange the couch cushion so it's giving her a little more support. Then he goes back to the main room and waits for the courier he ordered.

But it's enough to wake her. She stretches then walks sleepily over. She hugs him from behind, chin on his shoulder. "I was having the nicest dream."

"Yeah? About what?"

"We were having a picnic, in a field of long grass and wild flowers. You looked so happy. I fed you a cupcake and got icing everywhere." She squeezes him a bit tighter.

He laughs softly. "That does sound nice albeit a little sticky."

She kisses his shoulder. "It's just one of so many things we can do with our life. And for the first time ever, I know things are getting better."

He leans against her. "Me, too, noodle."

She smiles. "Want to go out tonight? I found a cute little place that does live jazz."

"I'd love to." He turns and kisses her.

She strokes his jaw as she pulls back. "And I'm free tomorrow, too. Class is canceled because Danny's dragged Colleen off on another of his jet set adventures."

"Fancy. Well how much I can do will depend on the court date I get." He sounds hopeful. "I really think we can win."

"I believe in you. I know you've always done your best for those who depend on you. I've seen you move mountains." She takes another kiss, expressing her affection.

The courier interrupts just as they start getting lost in each other. "Sorry." Matt hands the two envelopes over. The addresses are printed on them. One is to the opposing law firm. The other is to the courthouse. "Here you go. Thanks."

Jess giggles at the poor man's face as he leaves. "You'd think he'd never seen a pretty girl being kissed by her handsome betrothed before."

He turns to face her, pulling her close. "So I am pretty much done for the day."

"Me too, no clients." Though she doesn't sound happy about that bit. "Too early for the jazz bar still, though."

"No clients? People don't realize how amazing you are yet." He strokes her cheek. "Well, we can stay here, go out to eat, or take Mae for a walk."

She nods slowly. "Whatever you'd like, jaa."

"Well, I'd say take you home and make love to you, but then we'd never get to the jazz bar."

"That's not so terrible." Her hands slide up his sides. "We can go another time."

He nuzzles her cheek. "You sure?"

She smiles. "Very."

He kisses her before pulling away. "Mae, time to go."

The dog rushes over, panting happily and puts his front paws up on Matt. Jess smiles as she gets his leash.

Matt gives him a scratch on the ears. "Good boy."

Leash secured, she hands it to Matt. "Take us home, jaa."

After grabbing his messenger bag, he takes her arm, and they head off.

As they walk, she wishes there were words for how good he makes her feel. She wants to tell him, to let him know.

Mae walks beside them as though he owns the sidewalk. He stops to sniff poles and trees. He relieves himself on some of them. But then he goes right back to their side.

When they get up to their apartment, and Mae is off his leash doing his homecoming sniff. Jess puts the leash down, and her purse. "So we're getting a chocolate wedding cake, right? Or are you a traditional fruit cake type?"

"Chocolate would be great." He puts down his bag before pulling her close. "I was thinking a spring wedding. Will that give us enough time to plan?"

Jess chuckles and kisses his nose. "Are you truly asking _me_ that?"

"Yes. I don't want you feeling rushed." He tells her. "And if you'd prefer a summer or winter wedding, I'd like to know."

"Spring. And first quarter of the moon. It's the most auspicious time for new beginnings." Her thumb strokes his hip.

"March or April? We should consult a calendar."

She agrees. "We probably don't want it on Easter."

"No." He agrees.

"Can I ask a dumb question?"

"Of course."

"From what I've been reading, many Catholics seem to consider the purpose of marriage is reproduction. Is that... Us?" It feels weird to ask, but she wants to be sure they're on the same page.

His brow furrows. "Are you asking if I'm only marrying you to have children?"

"No." She's quick to denounce that idea. "I just... Will it be something we want to start trying right away? Are we ready for that?"

"Oh. Uh." He thinks. The idea scares him. But it kind of scares him in a good way. But at the same time, the world is so dangerous. "I don't know." He says honestly. "But I don't know if we'd ever really be ready." He plays with her fingers. "Are you ready?"

She takes a breath. "I have no idea. But I know it's something I want."

He does a quick calculation in his head. "If we start trying now, there's a possibility you'd be in your 3rd trimester when we get married."

"No. After we're married. I want to do something the proper way for once in my life." She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then we'll wait." He holds her gently. "And once we are married, we'll start trying."

She smiles. "Okay. Agreed. That gives us about two years to get things settled."

"A little less. But yes." He's actually looking forward to it. "I never thought I had a future before you."

"I know the feeling." She feels oddly shy for a moment, but then lifts her head to kiss him.

He deepens the kiss. Then he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. "Practice."

She laughs. "You hardly need it. I've always known you were strong, in all ways."

"Just want to be sure." He sets her down next to the bed and kisses her.

She gently caresses his face and neck. Then her forehead presses to his. "I love you."

"I love you." He removes her clothes one by one, his fingers stroking the skin he reveals.

It sends warmth spreading through her to pool low in her belly. And she's happy to return the favour, until his suit lies rumpled on their bedroom floor.

They fall onto the bed, legs tangled. His hands stroke her back. "You're amazing." He tells her.

"I've heard that one before, try again." She teases him then nibbles along his jaw.

"You bring out the best in me." He tries.

"I'm glad you've finally realized that." She chuckles. "You're such an incredible person, and you have so much to give the world that I'm honoured to be near you."

"I'm just a lawyer." He assures her. "You're the one who has a lot to offer."

She leans over him, her hair curtaining them both. " _Just_? Don't fool yourself. You care in ways few men do."

"And you care more than anyone I've ever met." He kisses her.

It's slow and tender. She tries to give and take all she can, offering her mouth and tongue.

As the kiss lengthens and deepens, they press closer together. Matt guides her below him. His fingers touch the center of her warmth as his erection presses against her thigh.

"Matt." She sighs against his lips. Her fingers grip his strong arms. "You complete me."

He kisses once more then enters her with a sigh.

She groans, one knee bending up, stroking his leg. "Yes, thank you. Thank you."

He kisses her chin. "Thank you." He starts a smooth thrust, taking direction from her body.

He's perfect, he's always perfect. Her appreciation is made known through the noises she makes. Her hands move over his arms and down to his ass. She loves that ass and gives it a firm squeeze to let him know.

It spurs him to increase his speed. But he doesn't want to go too fast. He wants to experience this fully.

"My amazing love." She sighs into his ear and kisses the lobe.

"I love you." He shows her as best he can.

Her hands now slide up his back. One presses into his shoulder blade. The other moves up to comb through his hair. "I know. I feel it. Constantly."

"I don't care if anyone else doubts it so long as you don't." He shifts his angle to get deeper.

"Oh, fuck. Matthew!" He knows exactly how to drive her over. Her mouth opens to shout again, but only a low groan comes out. Her head falls back and she surrenders to the pleasure only he can bring out.

He follows soon after, his cries muffled by her breast. After the ecstasy comes the complete relaxation of his muscles and the feeling that all is as it should be. He moves so all his weight isn't on her, only part of it.

As usual, she makes a small whimper at the loss. Her hand is still in his hair and she lightly scratches his scalp. "You just keep getting better at that."

"Every time I learn a little more about you." He presses against her.

"Yeah? What did you learn this time?" She's amused.

"That you shiver when I do this." His fingers touch a spot that's still sensitive.

And she does shiver. "And here I thought you knew everything."

"Nope."

"Probably for the best, anyway." Her hand moves back to his ass and gives it a slap. "You have any idea how glorious it is to see these firm muscles flexing while you're inside me?"

He seems flustered by that. "Uh, no?"

She chuckles. "I remember the first time I really got to see you in action. That night I propositioned you. Devil you. Seeing you fight, seeing you move with such easy grace. Movements in such perfect harmony, I thought it was a symphony. I just knew I had to have that body against mine. I had to have even just a taste, I was sure it would ease the pain."

He remembers it all too well. "It only brought you more. For a while anyway."

"I didn't know what I wanted. And when I did, I was sure I'd already ruined everything." She admits. "So I added gasoline and a match."

"I'm just glad we made it through. And that you finally got through my stubbornness."

"I've seen stone walls that weren't as thick or hard." She knocks lightly on his head.

He wrinkles his nose. "I'll blame my dad for that one."

She smiles. "I hope our kids get it, too."

"Not too much." He says with a smile.

"Your smarts and my sensibility, then." She teases lightly.

"That I like."

She grins. "Good. Would you also like a second round?"

"I would."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She rolls, pinning him beneath her.

"Thank goodness there's a reason."

"Yup." She smirks. "I'm keeping you for your penis."

He chuckles. "How does it compare to others?"

"While I have had bigger, I haven't had many so... satisfying." She leans in to lick his earlobe.

He smiles. "Oh good."

Her voice is soft, breathy against his ear. "Yes, you are."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is a little nervous as she finally turns back into a man. Steve should be back soon after dropping Sarah off for the night. He stands in front of the mirror and examines himself. His hair is longer. His abs are no longer as defined. It will have to do. He adjusts his shirt and finds some music to put on.

Steve is also nervous, worried how his love will feel. He considers bringing roses home but then thinks it might be too effeminate, so instead he finds a bottle of red wine. He reminds himself that even if they have taken the weekend alone, it doesn't mean they have to do anything sexual. He steps into the house softly. "Lo'?"

He takes a breath and walks out of the bedroom. He smiles. "Hello, starlight."

Holding out his arms, bottle still in hand, he smiles. "Come here."

Loki walks over slowly.

Steve pulls him into a warm hug. Then pulls back with a smile. "Well, you're a little softer. And your hair's longer. But your cheekbones are still perfect. And your heart is just..."

Loki kisses him before he can finish. "It feels nice."

Steve chuckles. "I was going to say big enough for an old fashioned nerd and his daughter."

He chuckles. "Yes. Yes." Then he smiles. "You feel shorter."

"I really do." He grins. "I'd gotten used to looking down instead of up."

"No longer." Loki smiles.

"Darn." His arms circle Loki again.

"It's not such a bad thing. After all, I have a cock now." He points out.

Steve nods. "True, that makes it a little better."

"Oh hush." Loki presses against him. "I feel like I need to get used to this body again.

"So... Full body massage?"

"How about dinner and a bit of dancing first."

Steve smiles. "Only if you agree to come out to our supper club so I can show you off."

"I would love that." He looks over himself. "But I should probably change first."

"Me too." Steve agrees.

"I promise to peek if you will." He wiggles his eyebrows.

He laughs. "Deal."

Loki takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. "I hope I have a suit that fits."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Steve kisses his cheek. "Do the old fashioned magic of sucking it in."

"Ugh. I think I'd rather do the older magic of letting the pants out." Doing so will not make him happy though.

He snickers. "I doubt you'll need it."

"We'll see."

"You look great to me, who cares?"

That brings a smile to his face. "Thank you, starlight."

"I only tell the truth." Steve reminds him. "You are gorgeous."

"And you are incredibly sexy."

He blushes slightly. "You do have a way of making me believe that."

"Only because it's true." Loki looks through his suits and decides on a light grey one.

Steve nods his approval. "Dark green shirt?"

"As to wish." He puts it on and thankfully does not have to change the fit. He caps it with a green tie and a scarf.

"Now that is godly." Steve's own suit is navy, paired with a light blue shirt. Though he can't quite decide a tie.

Loki chooses a blue and yellow paisley tie for him. "Alright? Or too loud?"

"Should be okay. As long as it's not stars and stripes." He's recognized enough without.

"No. Tonight we are merely Steve and Loki." He touches his cheek. "Your shirt brings out your eyes."

There comes that blush again. "I've missed this."

"So have I." He smiles. "Motorcycle?"

"Of course. How else will I get your strong arms around me?" Steve teases.

Loki grins and takes a kiss.

As he pulls away, Steve brushes Loki's nose with his knuckle. "Keep it up and we won't be going anywhere."

He steps back, hands raised. "Apologies."

"We're good." Steve smiles. "Shall we?"

"Please." They head out to the motorcycle. Loki climbs on behind Steve after putting on a helmet. Then he holds his love firmly.

It's good, comfortable and almost familiar even if it has been a while. The ride seems almost too fast.

They are greeted warmly by the hostess and shown directly to a table in the back. She asks about their daughter and is awarded by being shown a few pictures. She coos over them then returns to her post.

Steve chuckles. "They're the best here. Now, what do we order to celebrate?"

"An old whiskey?"

"Whatever you want, love. This is for your freedom." Steve winks.

He rolls his eyes but is obviously amused. "Whiskey and spinach dip to start."

"Well you only get to reclaim full control of your body so often."

"True." He takes a breath. "I miss our daughter already."

"You too?" Steve smiles. "This is good for us, too."

"I know. And I do look forward to having no interruptions." He smiles.

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Just me interrupting your sleep."

"As long as I'm woken with a kiss."

"Of some variety." Steve agrees.

"And with the full knowledge that I may interrupt you instead." Loki adds.

"I should only be so lucky."

"You will be aft some point." He promises.

He smiles. "Though I'd be content enough just sleeping in your arms all night." It's secretly what he's missed most.

Loki leans over and kisses him.

He keeps it going; a tender reminder of their shared affection. "Please don't take this wrong, but I missed kissing you like this."

"I've missed it, too." He admits.

"You're always gorgeous, but these are the lips that seduced me." Steve replies. "Even though it's the same heart and same eyes."

"And these are the lips that first tasted you. They long to taste -" He clears his throat and leans back as their waiter comes.

He's trying not to laugh. Once the waiter is gone, he leans in and pitches his voice low though commanding. "You'll taste what I tell you to."

Loki's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I think you've grown too accustomed to a maternal me."

"Maybe." He shrugs as he leans back.

"Maybe I should remind you how powerful I can be."

The corner of Steve's mouth turns up. "You may have to."

He gives him a smoldering look.

He can feel himself melting, but he keeps the captain face. "Is your dancing as fancy as the rest of you?"

"Sham we find out?" He offers him hiss hand.

"I'd love to." He takes that hand firmly and rises.

They head to the dance floor. Loki leads.

It's a welcome switch. Steve tries not to smile too much but it's hard.

Between dances, they have drinks, dinner, and dessert. The last its a piece of key line pour they feed each other. Full and happy, they lean against each other.

Steve sighs contently, his fingers twining with Loki's. "Perfection."

"Take me home the long way?"

"Love to." There's one more kiss before they leave.

This ride feels the perfect length. They enjoy the touch and the sights. They even pass some of the monuments, lighted up in dramatic fashion. There's a feeling of home that has been unnoticed but missing until night. It only get stronger as they approach the physical building.

Loki feels his pulse quickening. Whatever sleepiness that had come after the meal is gone now. He dismounts the mechanical beast and removes his helmet. It's a short walk to the door, but his mouth goes dry in those few steps. And Steve is close but he's so gentle, fingers brushing, barely touching. He's sure Loki must be nervous. He is, too.

"Wine?" Loki suggests even though both know he isn't crazy about it.

"Sure. Unless you'd prefer something stronger?" Steve offers.

"Stronger would be good." He admits.

He chuckles. "Well, I think we have that Irish whiskey Carol sent, some lemon vodka, and probably some Bailey's left."

"Vodka please."

"Straight up?"

"With cranberry if we have any." He requests.

Steve nods. "Right back." He finds some juice and makes Loki his cranberry and vodka on ice, with a slice of lemon. He makes himself whiskey and ginger ale.

Loki is on the couch with Smudge and Ink rubbing their heads against him. "Thank you, starlight."

"How does a movie night sound?" He holds Loki's glass out.

He takes it. "Sounds good... depending on the movie."

He sits. "Sound of Music?"

Loki's eyebrows rise. "Are you being serious?"

"I like movies where Nazis lose." He shrugs.

"Alright. Let the hills come alive with the Sound of Music then." He teases.

Steve sticks out his tongue and turns the movie on. "You know it's just to hear you sing along."

"And I _will_ be singing." He promises.

"Perfect."

Loki dies sing and sometimes changes the words. "How do you solve a problem like Steve Rogers?"

"Serum." Steve replies lightly as he rests his head on Loki's shoulder.

He chuckles and keeps singing.

It's what Steve wanted, a happy Loki. Nothing else is important.

And Loki is happy and finally relaxed. Sometimes he has to remind himself not to listen for Sarah. That comes with a pang of absence. But then he concentrates on Steve - his warmth, his heartbeat, his love.

He cuddles close. It _is_ tough not checking on Sarah but Loki makes it easier. Soon he's fully relaxed.

The family and all their children escape over the mountain, away from the fascists taking over their country. "Were they right?" Loki asks. "Should they not have stayed to fight?"

"Children? They couldn't. Maybe the father could have, but he has a family to care for so he must be careful about the battles he chooses." Steve offers.

"So if something like that were to happen here?"

"Technically " He points out. "It's why I still exist."

"To stop it."

Steve nods. "But I'd fight a lot smarter now. I don't want Sarah to grow up without a dad, like me."

Loki presses against him. "Smarter is good. I can help with smarter."

"Plus, I have you to watch my ass." He grins.

"One of my favorite pastimes."

"I've noticed." He winks. "You're welcome to use my ass any way you like."

He bites his lip. "Now I'm going to get all nervous again."

"Oh, don't. We don't have to do a damn thing. It's just our first proper date night, that's all. So we'll cuddle and movie and that's all we need." Steve smiles.

"You're wrong." Loki tells him. "At the very least I must kiss you."

"Fair." He grins.

Loki kisses him, letting it linger before parting his lips.

It's very gently deepened. Never pushing, merely asking and leading where Loki seems willing to follow.

It's a long while before the former god pulls away. He smiles as he looks into the blue eyes he loves so much. "You've domesticated me."

"I could say the same." Steve admits. "It's not so bad."

"Better than I ever imagined."

"Once the kids are big enough to leave with Buck for a week, we'll get back into trouble."

"We'll have to offer to do the same for them. And then we'll get into more trouble."

"Sounds perfect." He takes another kiss.

Loki takes it back. "Maybe we should have a nice bubble bath."

"Better than perfect." He smiles. "And kind of appropriate."

"How so?"

Steve looks almost shocked. "You don't remember? In the asylum?"

Loki smiles. "How could I forget?"

"I'm almost as nervous." Steve confesses. "I'd for you to think even for a second I don't want you but at the same time I'm afraid that I'll put too much pressure on you. Or fuck with your self esteem or something."

"Starlight, so long as you keep looking at me the way you're doing now, you need not fear." He caresses Steve's cheek. "No one has ever looked at me with such love and care."

He smiles, blushing. "They're all fools, then. You deserve all I have and more. But I'm not sharing."

"Nor am I." He takes one more kiss before getting up. "Come."

He rises, wrapping an arm around Loki. "Never stop being possessive. Well, at least not about me."

"I never will." He rests his arms on Steve's shoulders.

"I will fight you for that baby, though." He grins.

Loki's eyebrows rise. "I will give you the child willingly."

"Thank god. She's the only creature on this planet than can compare to the beauty of my love."

"I'm still amazed by her."

There's a chuckle. "Me too. Constantly."

"I'm still amazed by you, too." Loki notes.

Steve shakes his head. "You're the beautiful, smart, sexy, magicy one."

"And you're the courageous, kind, leader one." That didn't come out as well as he had hoped.

"I think you've had enough to drink." Steve teases. "Now. How about that bath?"

"Please, ossifer." He teases, pretending to be drunk.

He gives Loki's ass a slap and heads to their bathroom. Loki chuckles and follows. He admires Steve's ass as he does and gives a wolf whistle. Steve gives it a little shake then starts preparing the tub.

"Nice show."

"And this is just the opening act." Steve winks.

"Can't wait to see the rest."

He chuckles. "I'm afraid you'll have to."

He shrugs. "Well they do say anticipation makes things better."

"They who? Are they trustworthy?"

"Damned if I know."

"Well, if you want to help me, the wait won't be quite so long." Steve offers.

"Tell me what to do."

He nods. "Well, we can't get in dressed."

Loki takes a breath then begins to disrobe.

Steve turns away, to give Loki some privacy, and does the same. He takes his time to give his husband a chance to slip under the bubbles, if he wants.

He doesn't seem to want it. Instead he looks at himself in the mirror. "It almost seems strange to see myself like this again."

"A little." Steve agrees and moves to hug him. "I almost want to say I missed you, even though I didn't."

He leans against him. "I understand. It feels similar to when I returned from the asylum. I had changed. My perspective had changed."

He kisses Loki's head. "But we're still together. That's all I care."

He nods. "Which already makes this infinitely better."

"Come on, let's relax. Then I'll give you a massage, deal?" Steve smiles warmly.

Loki kisses him. "Deal."

Steve guides him slowly to the bath, getting in first to give him a back rest.

Loki sits in front of him and leans against his chest. "Mmm. Home."

"Feels just right." He agrees. "Sarah's safe and we get some couple time."

"Yes. I'm worried about how she'll react when she sees me like this." Loki admits.

Steve nods slowly. "We'll do it carefully. I mean she'll realize you act the same way and use the same phrases quickly. Plus your love didn't change. But maybe there's a way to ease the transition with magic. Or maybe we can send Betsy a message, if she has ideas."

"I'm thinking it might help if I changed in front of her."

"We can certainly try that." He agrees.

He sighs. "I'm actually capable of talking about something other than Sarah."

"But why bother?" Steve teases. "Okay, tell me something new. Didn't you see Carol recently?"

"I did. She doesn't trust Matt with Jessica's heart, and now they're getting married." He finds it a little amusing.

"Married?" Steve chuckles he can still remember a Matt who claimed he didn't even want to date the girl. "Well, I know how best friends can get about that."

"Yes. As someone who was in Matt's position, I tried to calm her."

"Of course. It's one thing to see someone's turned over a new leaf, but another to believe it when it comes to your best friend's heart." He considers. "We'll do our best to support everyone."

He nods. "Somehow I doubt we'll be invited to the wedding."

Steve shrugs. "Stranger things have happened. I'm definitely going to have to call Matt with congratulations, though."

"Yes. But they told Carol not me."

"I could say Bucky mentioned it." He pauses. "Or wait."

"They told me, and I told you." Loki explains. "I think it best if they don't know Carol told me." He shrugs. "Or Bucky told you."

He nods. "I can wait. I guess."

Loki kisses his cheek. "Just tell them I told you. Which I did."

"Okay." He chuckles. "Basically, even a blind man will see right through me."

"Particularly that one."

"Fair enough. JARVIS? Are you listening? Can we call Mr Murdock?" He automatically looks to the ceiling.

"One moment, Sir." There's a sound like a phone being rung.

The warm familiar voice answers. "Steve, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I just heard the news and couldn't wait to congratulate you. " He explains. "May God bless you with every happiness."

"Thank you. You're very kind. I only hope we can be as happy as you and Loki." He replies.

Steve gives Loki a wink. "Not sure that's possible, but have fun trying. I'll let you get back to your lady, since I'm sure you've got so much to do now."

"We do. But we've decided on a spring wedding, so keep your calendars open."

Loki is surprised to hear that.

"I wasn't talking about the _planning_." Steve jokes. "But we will, thanks."

"Oh." They can practically hear him blush. "Right. Thanks."

"Bye." Steve grins as JARVIS ends the call.

"And they say I'm the mischievous one."

He shrugs. "I'm your head priest. Now relax, my love. And J? Why not play my updated Steve hearts Loki mix?"

"Head priest?" There's amusement in Loki's voice as music begins to play.

"Top advocate? Zealot? I'm trying to make a joke on the god title." Steve frowns.

He chuckles. "I am no longer a god and have no need for such things. I need a partner, a lover, a friend."

"I can definitely do that." Steve promises.

"I have no doubt."

"Love you." Steve kisses his ear. "Now shut up and relax."

"Aye aye, Captain." He takes a deep breath and relaxes his muscles.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After straightening his collar and tie, Jess sends Matt out to his court day with a kiss on his cheek and a pat on his ass. He's worked hard finding just the tidbit he needed amid the flood of information she found him on the company, and she really hopes to hear about a win this afternoon.

He practices his questions all the way to the courthouse where he meets the family of the boy who is now in a wheelchair.

They're hurting, it's clear they're hurting. But the company representative cares for only one thing; making money. He twists his words around the facts, trying to deny any knowledge without lying straight out.

But Matt knows exactly how and where to steer him. "So you admit you knew about this report about indexiprine? And what, you just ignored it?"

"We dealt with it as soon as we found out." The way he answers makes it sound like he means the public announcement.

Matt points out that the report is dated a good three months before they did anything. A few more pointed questions, and he tells the court he has no further questions. He doesn't need them. He knows they've won.

Reporters crowd the family as they step out, though the son manages to hang back in his wheelchair. The money doesn't mean as much to him as his parents. It doesn't guarantee he'll walk again.

"The money will help your parents." Matt tells him. "But, Aaron, make no mistake, it will only get harder for you. You'll have people constantly telling you how you should feel."

The boy only looks at him silently before joining his parents. Then another voice calls. "Mr Murdock?"

He turns. "Karen?"

She nods. "Big win. That's good."

"Yes. It's nice to help give someone justice."

"I was hoping for an interview." She suggests. "If you wouldn't mind doing it over coffee?"

He's surprised. "They have you covering the courthouse beat now?" He smiles. "I just need five minutes."

"Okay." She also smiles as he heads over to his clients.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Colleen is looking out the window of the airplane when Danny begins to twitch. She knows what's coming next and moves to wake him before it happens.

It's a variation of the same dream he's been having for weeks; the citizens of K'un-Lun dead and blaming him. He wakes screaming.

She looks at him with concern. "When are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's fine. It's over." He's gruff, almost angry. It's at himself not her, but it's hard to tell. "It's just the turbulence still gets me sometimes."

"Bullshit. You woke up screaming. Again." She takes a breath. "Please just tell me what's going on."

"Nothing." He pushes past her to the washroom.

She hates when he gets like this. Pressing her lips together, she follows him. "It's not nothing."

He turns to look at her and sighs. "It's my weight to carry."

"Really?" It's clear she's not buying it.

"Yeah." He holds his hands to her. "At least until the Hand is gone."

"I have been with you this entire time. I was with you when that...woman killed our one lead." She reminds him.

"You weren't there when I abandoned them." His voice is soft but there's angry tears in his eyes. "I failed my duty, I failed them all."

She touches his cheek. "You won't fail them again. We will destroy the Hand." She promises.

"I know. I have to."

After a nod, she gives him a soft kiss. Then she returns to her seat, glad they are heading back to New York.

He takes a minute to clear his head before joining her. "What do you think they want here?"

"You mean other than world domination? I don't know. But at least we know the answers are back where we started." 

He nods and takes her hand. "We don't even know where to begin."

"Maybe." She tilts her head. "There's something I want to check out."

"Yeah?" He glances at her.

"Yeah." She's unwilling to say anything more. It's just a hunch at this point.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When Matt gets home, it's not good news. Jess is sitting at her computer with the music on. I itself, that's not odd, but the volume is loud enough to mess with his hearing. A sure sign she's pissed.

"Jessica!?" He puts a hand on her shoulder.

She turns her head away, hair brushing his hand. Ignoring him.

"Do you mind turning the music down?!"

After a minute, she finally hits the stop button angrily.

"I won." He tells her, hoping it might help. "I take it your day wasn't as good."

"You celebrated with Karen." There's no question in her voice.

"I was giving a statement to Karen." He corrects her as he takes his messenger bag off.

She picks up her phone. "That's not what her Twitter says."

His eyebrows go up. "You follow her on Twitter?"

"Obviously. Friends close and all that shit."

"Well it wasn't celebrating." He assures her. "I save all of my celebrating for your now."

She doesn't seem to be buying it. "Really?"

"Really. Karen means nothing to me." He kisses her cheek. "You're my Evenstar."

That starts to melt her. "You could've called."

"Things got kind of crazy after the verdict. But you're right, I should have called."

"When I saw the news but you hadn't come back, I got worried." She admits.

"Why didn't you call?" His hand strokes her hair.

She pouts. "Mae hid my phone. When I found it, there was a notification of Karen's tweet. And then I didn't care."

"I'm sorry." He moves to sit next to her. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Hold me?"

"Gladly." He puts an arm around her and pulls her close.

"Better. But you're still an ass." She tilts her head to kiss him.

"Which you knew before we moved in together."

"Shut up." She's kissing him again, a little more needy.

He kisses back happily, figuring he is now forgiven. He's guessed very right, if the quickness of her moving to straddle his lap is any indication. His arms wrap around her as he continues to kiss her.

"You're mine." She reminds him with sharp little nips. "Never forget that."

"I don't think you'd ever let me."

She smirks. "I shouldn't have to."

He kisses her in response.

"Bed." She orders.

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Mae greets him on the way, grateful that the loud music is now off.

She chuckles as they fall into bed as gently stroked his face. "I'm proud of you, though. Eleven million could go a long way for that family. And that company will think twice next time."

"I hope so. I couldn't have done it without my PI."

"Lies." She taps on his chest. "It just would've taken longer."

"Okay then, it would have taken a lot longer without my PI."

She nods. "Better. What's next on the docket, Mr Murdock?"

"We make sure they actually pay. You'd be amazed how many companies settle and then try to get out of paying."

"I really wouldn't. People are jerks." She would know better than most. "Is that a right this second problem?"

"No. It's a keep an eye on it every so often problem."

She nods. "Good. What's your right this second worry?"

He strokes her back. "Making sure you aren't still mad at me."

"Smart boy." She kisses his chin. "Mostly not. Still a little jealous, though. I don't like how she looks at you."

"I haven't noticed." He quips.

"The doe eyes are gross."

"Doe eyes? Huh." He shrugs. "I think Foggy loves doe eyes."

"He's weird." She informs him. Then her hand goes over his crotch. "I'm going to have to tattoo my name on this."

He winces. "I don't think I'd be able to use it on you for a while if we did that."

"Well maybe I can just set a little trap, so that if they try to u do your fly without knowing to disarm it, they get a little shock?" The scary thing is she totally could.

He licks his lips. "And how do I disarm it whenever I need to pee?"

She giggles, finally giving away her game. "It's them I don't trust. I'd teach you to disarm it."

"Thank you." He smiles.

"You need to stop being a babe magnet, though. You don't need any more." She teases, her hands coming up to start removing his suit jacket.

He moves to make it easier. "What should I change?"

She pretends to consider before joking. "Well, you'll have to stop being handsome and smart. And you definitely have to stop being a good person. And don't do all those cute dorky things anymore. And just stop talking all together."

He makes the gesture of locking his lips together and throwing away the key.

She giggles and loosens his tie. "Or I could trust you to fend them off."

"Could you? Trust me?" He asks.

The tie comes off. She wraps the fabric around her wrists and offers them into his. "I'm trying, through my insecurities."

He takes her hands and kisses them. Then he slowly takes the tie off her and tosses it aside.

She pulls him in, noses rubbing. "Sometimes, I feel I'm not good enough. But I _am_ lucky, since you love me."

"You are good enough. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kisses her.

She smiles softly. "Thank you, jaa. You mean the world to me, too." It's time to unbutton his shirt.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be at court to see me in action." He admits.

"I'm sorry. I had a client. But I knew you'd win." She rubs his neck.

"How was the client?" He asks.

She sighs. "Not really worth missing you, but it's work."

"Work is good. Work keeps us busy." He smiles. "Until we can keep each other busy."

"I wouldn't mind doing that all day." She admits with a grin.

"We've gotta pay the bills somehow." He kisses her.

"Sex tapes?" She jokes and pushes his shirt off. "Porn site?"

"No and no. If I don't get to see you naked, no one else does either."

That makes her laugh out loud. "You can have as much as you like, jaa. Touch every inch with fingers tongue or cock. It's all yours."

"How about all three?" He kisses her neck.

"Yours, jaa. Completely."

He pulls at her clothes as he continues kissing her.

Her shirt going over her head is used as an excuse to begin kissing and caressing his strong chest. "Such a fragile container for such a powerful heart. I'll take good care of it." She bites down on the flesh of his pectoral and it evolves into a sucking kiss. Her thumb teases the opposite nipple.

His breathes become heavy as his body responds to her attentions. "I'm trying." He tells her. "I'm trying to stay safe."

She places a hand on his belly as she kisses down. "I have more confidence in your staying safe by protecting yourself than by your ability to stay out of trouble." Slow kisses move toward her fingers on the clasp of his pants.

"I still can. I just don't go looking for it now." His fingers are in her hair. His pants feel tight against his growing erection. A corner of his mouth rides. "Well you're the only trouble I look for now."

"Trouble? And here I thought I was rewarding you for winning your case." She chuckles. "Did I promise that? It sounds like something I'd say."

"You mentioned something about celebrating." He reminds her.

"Good." She finally undoes his pants, suspecting he could use the relief. She wiggles them and his shorts off.

When she's close enough, he pulls her into a kiss. "Your turn." He rolls until she is beneath him. Then he kisses down her body, his hands making slow work of what she still has on. She sighs happily, shifting to help him. When he's far enough down, she teases him with a foot on his shoulder. He takes that as a request. His fingers glide up her leg. His lips follow. They move up her inner thigh, all the way up.

"Matthew." It's a happy groan, even if it wasn't what she was intending. "I was going to say, let me turn over."

He takes her legs and pushes one of them over her head, flipping her over in the process. "Like that?"

She laughs and slaps his side. "Asshole."

"Yep." He smiles then moves over to continue what he was doing.

But Jess is definitely not done with him. She does sort of a twist, flipping him with her legs so she can sit on his belly. "Stay."

He laughs. "Yes, ma'am." His hands rest on her thighs.

"You're terrible." She teases. She slowly backs up to take his cock in hand.

He takes out a slow breath. "And you're amazing."

She keeps stroking. "You ever get tired of saying that? Now, can I shift to hands and knees or are you going to force me to pin you down?"

"You can switch. You've get me properly tamed now." He tells her.

She shakes her head. "No, I know better than that." But she does shift, going on hands and knees beside him on the bed. One hand strays to trail up his belly. "I want this way because I know you can get the deepest and strongest."

"Where would you like me?"

"Behind, of course." Her hand moves up to his cheek, thumb on his lip. "I want those talented fingers digging into my hips while you bite my shoulder. I want your thrusts moving the bed so much they hear us downstairs."

He kisses her thumb. "I will do my best." He gets up to move behind her, his hands telling him where she is.

She stretches out her spine, somehow even making that movement erotic. "If I can walk tomorrow, I'll consider your work incomplete."

"Is that so." His hand slides over her ass as he gets into position. His fingers open her up, ensuring she's ready for him.

"We all have little needs, sometimes." She reminds him teasingly. "And sometimes I need you to play rough with me."

"Alright." His first thrust is far from tender.

"Shit." She gasps with pleasure, hand reaching for their head board. "More."

He gives it to her, ass much as he can. He knows she can take it. He knows she can take more if he could give it.

There's an edge to her pleasure, the same found in her cries, a slight bite at the end as it were. But it is definitely pleasure. She moans his name and pleads that he won't stop. "Matthew, you're exactly what I need."

He'd answer, but he doesn't have the words or the breath to do so.

"Fuck. Fuck." Fortunately, working at this intensity means she probably will only last as long as he can maintain it. Sure enough, she starts getting louder as her limbs get weaker. There's a last loud shout as she tumbles to the bed in satisfaction.

He falls on top of her, huffing for air. "Fuck." He breathes.

She sighs happily. "Amazing."

"I think I really will be walking funny."

"Perfect." She laughs.

He smiles. "I love your laugh." His fingers find her Evenstar necklace.

And her hand goes over his. "Great that you're so good at bringing it out, then."

He kisses her shoulder. Knowing Mae will want to be fed soon, he enjoys this quiet closeness for as long as he can.

She shoulders into him. Though she complains every time, she actually loves being pressed beneath him. It's like he's keeping all the bad in the world away from her. "Mmn. We're ordering in for supper."

"Sounds good."

"And I'll give you a rub down. Later. Can't have you walking funny, can we?" She teases.

"Nope."

"Asshole." She chuckles. "I love you."

"I love you, noodle." He kisses her shoulder again.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't sound so excited." He teases.

"Sorry, someone used me up something good." She smiles.

"Oops. Sorry?"

She bumps against him. "Never apologize for amazing sex. Unless it's for not having energy for seconds."

"I'm going to need food first."

"So will your son. But a short nap first, please." She yawns.

"You got it." He shifts slightly off her, holding her snuggly against him.

And she's happy. She even managed to slip into a dreamless doze.

Seeing that they have stopped moving, Mae walks in to investigate. Satisfied that they are well, he goes to his bed and has his own little nap.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The woman stands with her daughter in the dilapidated hall looking at a door with dark paper over what is presumably a window. It's not a good sign, but if she understood correctly, this is the best person to help her.

It's too bad the person isn't there to answer. Being desperate, they decide to wait. It isn't long before a woman in jeans and a black leather jacket appears. She doesn't look happy. If anything, she looks hungover. "I'm not taking any cases." Jessica Jones tells them.

"Please. You have to help us. It's my husband, he's been acting completely strange." She seems desperate.

"I don't do strange."

"He's missing." The daughter says.

Jess looks at them. "What did the police say?" She opens her office door.

"We didn't go to the police." The woman admits.

She frowns. "Figures. Well I can save you the trip. Your husband is cheating on you. He's off getting his jollies, and when he comes to his sense, he'll come back."

"No, not my John." The woman is adamant. "His whole life was his job and his family. That's it. This isn't like him."

"Look, Mrs..."

"Raymond." She replies. "I'm Michelle, and that's my daughter Lexi."

"Mrs Raymond, you'd be amazed what a midlife crisis can make a person do." Jess feels bad though. "I'm sure you'll here from him soon."

It's all they get and they're forced to leave in grim disappointment.

"Hey! For what it's worth, I hope you find him."

Jess closes the door behinds them then goes searching for a bottle of whiskey.

 

Before she gets too far into it, the phone rings. The voice on the phone is clearly modified. "Don't look for John Raymond." It hangs up before she gets a word in.

Well shit. Now she has to look for him.


	278. going out without your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babydoll and America feel the earth move. The earthquake make Matt uncomfortable. Jessica Jones reports to the police. Jess comes in exhausted. Bucky catches Steve up. Danny and Colleen decide their next move. Foggy offers Matt help. Jessica Jones does some more research. Matt and Jess have a moment. Loki shows Sarah his human form. Danny and Colleen follow a lead and meet someone interesting. Jessica Jones has a surprise visitor. Jessica Jones is questioned. Carol is still coming to terms with Jess getting married. Jessica Jones checks with the Raymond family. Danny and Luke talk. Danny gets more info. All roads lead to Midland Circle. Hot Jess on Jess action. Everyone wants Chinese. Bucky and Carol leave it to the locals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more defenders. Thar be spoilers here! And again, though we follow the plot our version will definitely have some differences. Minor character death in this chapter. /missgnutmeg

Babydoll brings her phone closer as she reads the taglines. "Wow. Looks like Luke Cage is totally trending. Seems he's out of jail and back on the streets of Harlem."

America looks up from her tablet. "Are you fangirling right now? Should I be jealous?"

"I'm not, it's just pretty amazing." She shows her girlfriend her phone. "Right? But it's not going to cancel my plans of checking out that club by Jess's office you mentioned."

"Cool. We can go further uptown and stalk Mr. Cage if you want a good look." America teases.

"I'd rather stalk Hill for being all bitchy and her continually refusing to let you work with Jess. Bad for the Avengers image, my ass."

"She's totally a lesbian." America says. "She tries to hide it, but I've seen how she looks at Betsy."

Babydoll shrugs. "If it's anything like how she looks at Storm, I completely agree."

"Poor woman needs to get laid. Maybe then she'd let me work with Drew." She finishes the last test question on the test about why time travel is dangerous then puts the tablet down. She stretches her arms above her head.

"I'd offer to help, but no thanks." Babydoll makes a face.

America laughs. "Not one of us. But maybe we could play matchmaker." She makes a face. "Ay, I can't believe I just said that. I must of have been briefly possessed or something."

Babydoll nods. "Forget the old lady. Once Jess and Matt do the married and babies thing, we'll have all the excuse we need to hang out."

She smiles. "You're gonna be the Avengers nanny."

"Teacher." She corrects with a raised finger.

"Maestra." America grins. "Maestra Babydoll con sus ojos bien azules. Que guapa."

The blonde blinks. "While that's sexy, my Spanish is sorely lacking."

America kisses her. "Teacher Babydoll with her very blue eyes." She kisses her again.

"Ah. Flattering me. Now you have to take me to dinner before the club." But America still gets another kiss before Babydoll puts her phone aside and gets up to change.

Smiling, America says a silent prayer of gratitude to her moms. She wishes they could have met Babydoll. She knows they would have loved her. She gets up. "Does this mean I need to dress all fancy?"

Babydoll looks through her drawer. "Depends where you want to take me."

"And if I want to take you wherever you want to go?" Then she adds. "And that I can afford."

"I like the Thai place. Or the Mexican one two blocks further." She pulls out a light blue dress, holding it up to decide if she wants to wear it.

Both places are pretty casual, so America puts on dark jeans and a black shirt. "Either works for me."

Babydoll starts changing. "Mexican's bit cheaper. I don't have a teacher's salary yet."

"You say that like teachers make a lot. Mexican it is."

"More than my allowance right now." She points out. "Not that I'm not grateful to Steve for it."

"I know, chica. Come here." She pulls her close and kisses her.

She leans in. "Doesn't matter. I have what counts."

"Damn straight you do." She smiles. "You ready?"

"Sure am. Lead the way, my Spanish beauty."

America is smiling even wider. "I've been practicing my aim." She lifts her foot and does a side-kick, creating a star-shaped portal. She takes Babydoll's hand and steps into it.

It's always impressive, but even more so when she gets it spot on like this. "Nice."

"Thank you." She's obviously proud of it.

"My woman is very talented." She gives her a kiss on the cheek.

America grins. "Sure am." She leads the way out of the alley and into the restaurant.

It's bright and colourful, lights strung everywhere. That's one of Babydoll's favourite aspects of the place. "Alright. Your job, as usual, is to make sure I don't order anything that will burn my face off."

She laughs. "You got it. Just don't order anything with a bunch of little chilis next to it."

"Yeah, thanks." She rolls her eyes.

"Come on. Let's see if we can get them to sell us margaritas."

Babydoll laughs. "Hey, _I'm_ legal."

It's America's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

The waiter comes by and they place their order. Then Babydoll takes her hand.

America gazes at her girlfriend, amazed that they are together.

As they wait, suddenly everything begins shaking. Babydoll grabs to the table. "What the hell?"

America looks shocked. "Earthquake?"

"Maybe." The shaking is getting worse. "We might have to start evacuating if it keeps up."

They can hear car alarms and a few screams as things fall from the walls. America pulls Babydoll down under the table. "Is it time to evacuate now?"

"I think so. This is going to be way too much for the police. Should we call for-" She shrieks as the power goes out and a terracotta jar smashes nearby.

America throws an arm around her. "Yeah. We should. You get outside and call. I'll start getting people out."

Babydoll nods. "Be careful." Then she's making her way out using her phone for light, keeping low and guiding others on the way.

America kicks open a portal to the outside. "Everyone through here! It'll take you outside."

Once safely on the street, Babydoll is making a few calls. She can already hear sirens so she starts with Carol.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt holds Mae, who is thoroughly freaked out. "Go." He tells Jess. "Five blocks south and two east."

"Going. You stay safe." She gives each a kiss before slipping on her glasses and climbing out the window.

He tracks her until she's halfway there. Then he hears a robbery taking place a few blocks north. There are no police around there, and the owners of the store are escalating matters instead of just giving the stupid kids what they want. He knows if no one interferes, someone is going to get killed. He puts Mae down and throws on some clothes. It's his turn to climb out the window and run over the rooftops. That's exactly what he does.

"Hey, put that down." The store owner cocks a rifle, seeming to value $50 of goods of the lives of young men.

Matt jumps in and pushes the barrel up just before he fires. "They're just kids."

"Who do you think you are?"

Instead of answering, he runs after the teenagers who are trying to run off with a TV.

Being chased is enough to scare them, though. They drop the loot and take off.

Unfortunately that's not enough for the shop owner. He tries to shoot them again. Matt can't believe it. He slams the owner into a wall. "They're leaving!" He punches the man then punches him again. He finds he can't stop until he's out of breath.

The owner slumps to the ground unconscious. Around him he can hear more shouts and sirens and cries.

Matt is breathing heavily and shaking. He can feel and smell the blood drying on his knuckles. He shouldn't be out here. Sticking to the shadows, he makes his way back home.

To the South, he can hear Jess helping a family out of a collapsed building. It's going to be a long night for her.

He climbs back in through the window and heads for the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. He's torn. He should be out there helping. But he can't, not if he's going to lose control again. He'd just be in the way.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jessica Jones is still in John Raymond's side apartment. She's holding onto the door frame, staring at a box of c-4, and really hoping the ground doesn't shake again. After a good five minutes that feels more like 20, she calls the police. "Uh, hi, I need to report a huge-ass box of explosives I found."

Soon the whole place is flooded with officers and Jones feels like they picked out the stupidest one to question her.

She really needs a drink. "How many times do I have to tell you? I was here on a case. I walked in, the TV was on. I opened the box and found that." She gestures with her arm.

Misty Knight steps in to take over, seeing the man's not getting anywhere. "Jones, right? Look, we just want to know how you knew to come here."

This is getting really annoying. "As I told this bozo, I was here on a case. I'm looking for John Raymond."

"And that's it?" Misty has heard about this girl and doesn't want to push it. Yet. "Alright, I'll clear you. But stay in touch in case there's more questions."

"Sure." She stands and makes her way to the door. "I promise not to leave town, keep my nose clean, yada yada yada." She notices a paper on one of the boxes. She snags it smooth, real smooth, not even changing her stride as she does.

But it still catches Misty's eye. "Wait. Did she just take that? Jones. Jones!" She begins to chase the other woman.

Jones rushes down the stairs and out. She's gone before the cops even get close.

A frustrated Misty growls in frustration and stamps her foot on the sidewalk.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt turns on the radio to drown out some of the sounds of the city. His timing is impeccable. A soothing voice welcomes him to Trish Talk. "The mayor's office has confirmed that what we all felt was a 4.6 magnitude earthquake centered in Hell's Kitchen. Apparently there's a fault along on the Hudson. There's also a warning that we may feel some aftershocks. So stay safe out there."

The patio door slides open about the same time. Jess steps in with a tired groan and collapses into the sofa. "Please say there's coffee. Or tea. Or bloody cola. Just give me caffeine." In the background, the host Trish is talking to a caller who claims to be a geologist. She's claiming it was too shallow for an earthquake, only 300 feet deep, when the station suddenly switches to another program.

It gives Matt pause. He shakes his head and goes to get her a soda. "Best I can do on short notice." He says as he hands it to her.

She isn't pleased but Jess takes it. As she does, she notices his knuckles. "Jaa, you forget your gloves?"

He pulls his hand back quickly. "Something like that." It feels like a lie. He hates lying to her. "There wasn't time to call anyone else." There a look of guilt on his face, guilt for what he'd done and how much he enjoyed doing it.

"I don't care if you want to join me out there, but I'd hate to think you messed up years of being careful by going out without your face." She reaches up to touch his cheek.

"I tried to stay in the shadows." He shrugs. "Have things finally calmed down out there?"

"Enough for police to handle, yeah. Most of the grid even has power back." She rises slowly and takes a long kiss. She's dirty and sore from moving rubble. "I need a shower and sleep. You need to check in on our Foggy and whoever else you're on speaking terms with at the moment."

As he nods, his phone starts to chant 'Foggy. Foggy.' "Speak of the devil. Go have your shower." He answers the phone. "I'm fine. You?"

Foggy invites him out to Josie's that night. But there's something about his voice as he does.

Jess strips on her way to the shower, clothing scattered around the flat. After she gets in, she falls asleep against the wall as the warm water falls over her.

Matt is distracted both by Foggy's voice and the sound of Jess. "Uh, yeah. Sure." They agree on a time, and he ends the call. Then he walks to the bathroom to get Jess dried and into bed.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"It was an earthquake." Bucky tells Steve. "We're fine. And there's no need to bring in the troops."

"In Manhattan? That's... Not usual, is it?" Though things could have changed since their day.

"News said there's a fault line on the Hudson." He shrugs. "Plus I heard that frakking is causing earthquakes in places with no history of them."

"Huh." Well, if it's good enough for Bucky, Steve will buy it. "But Carol went out to help? And I guess you have Clint and Kate right now?"

"Yeah. We all did. Things are calm again. It's clean-up now. We've got this." He assures his friend. "If it escalates, we'll give you a call."

He smiles. "Don't worry, I trust you. Has anyone checked on our new fiances?"

"Carol checked on Jess earlier. They're fine." He assures him. "Oh and Babydoll and America did some great work last night, too. We've got this."

"Of course you do." Steve chuckles. "Now regale me with horror stories of what to expect from Sarah in a year."

Bucky does so happily.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Danny lays very still on the bedroom floor. The sudden turbulence of the earth itself has not been exactly great for his tormented psyche.

"Everything looks okay." Colleen says as she walks back into the dojo. "No damage that I can see."

He rises slowly. "That's good, at least."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation."

"I'm fine." He shakes his head with a sad smile. "I should be figuring out my next step, anyway."

"Actually..." She smiles. "I've been thinking about that." She kneels beside him. "Remember I told you the guy in the sewer may have been a lead? I mean, he knew you were the Iron Fist."

He nods. "Right. What about him?"

"Two things. If he sent us here, maybe there are others who can help, people like him who know of you and K'un-Lun."

"You really think so?" He's not as sure. "And two?"

"The katana he was carrying." She gets up to retrieve a book. "It wasn't just any katana." She shows him a page. "It was a Tsukamoto, very rare. Only a few workshops in the world make them." She smiles. "One of them was opened by a man from Cambodia, and it is right here in the New York City. I say we go find it."

He kisses her head. "Thank you. It's a good start."

She nods and makes a promise. "We'll find them, and we will stop them."

"We will." He takes her hand.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky and Carol have been concentrating their clean-up efforts around Hell's Kitchen. The other New York-based Avengers are helping in some of the other places. As Matt makes his way to Josie's, he tries to avoid the super duo. He's not in the mood to exchange pleasantries and feels like he needs to conserve his strength for whatever Foggy wants.

While he does have luck that way, he can't be so sure about Foggy. "Hey, it's been a while. How'd you survive last night?" Foggy holds out a hand to help Matt to the stool.

"Well it was shaky for a bit there, but we got through it." He knows it isn't a good joke. "Jess went out to help people after it happened."

"I heard she's been a help with the clean up, too." He glances at Matt's knuckles. "You should probably have let her handle it."

"I did."

Foggy clearly doesn't believe him. "That's not what your hands say."

Matt pulls them back. "The earth shook, Foggy. Cops weren't coming, and Jess was headed in the other direction."

"Matt, you've finally got things going in a good direction again. A growing practice, a gorgeous woman who wants to spend her life with you, friends. I can't let you throw it away." He starts digging in his satchel and produces a stack of folders.

"I'm not-" He stops when he hears the paper hit the bar. "I know what I have, Foggy. It's why the suit is in a chest in the closet. I haven't touched it since..."

He shakes his head. "I just want to help. That's what friends do, right? Take these. There's enough work here to keep you buried up to your eyeballs until you're married. You won't have time for that."

Matt nods and pulls the folders closer. "What if it doesn't work?" He looks honestly concerned.

"Then we'll try something else." Foggy wants to give him hope. "You deserve a chance at happiness."

"Thanks, Foggy."

He nods, a small smile appearing. "I hate to admit it, but Jess really did pick the right lawyer. You've worked so hard to give her a future you can share." He puts a hand on Matt's shoulder.

He smiles softly. "How's Marci?"

"Good, she's good. I'm seeing a lot of her even outside the office." No need to read between the lines there.

"I'm glad it's working out." Matt can't help himself. "So when are _you_ going to pop the question?"

"We're not even at move in yet. We're both more about career right now." Foggy admits.

"Don't wait too long." He pauses. "Unless you're still hoping for a chance with Karen."

He frowns slightly. "I'm fairly certain that ship has sailed."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Like you marrying?"

Matt smiles. "Exactly like me marrying."

"The best damn girl on the planet." Foggy adds for him.

"Oh so it's Jess you're hoping to steal from me." He teases.

"Pretty much." He sighs. "Josie? One more."

"She's reading me Tolkien." Matt tells him. "I'll never have the knowledge that you have, but at least I'll have some context for it."

"Are you liking it?"

"So far. It's a little complicated, all those elf names." He admits.

Foggy nods. "But I think, as long as you enjoy the larger story that's something you can share. Or maybe use against her to charm her pants off."

"That is the plan."

"Good man." He chuckles. "Luthien is always a good bet. Compare her to a woman who is a half goddess elvish queen? Putty in your hands."

He smiles. "I'll try to remember that. Luthien." He repeats.

"It's who she dressed as last Hallowe'en." Foggy reminds him.

"Oh. I should have known that."

"You might have been distracted. She was..." He shakes his head. "Wow. Burned in my memory."

Matt smiles. "Describe her to me?"

Foggy looks at him. "That night? Or in general?"

"That night. Since it's burned into your memory."

"Okay, well, the dress itself was insane. Scarlet and gold and fit perfectly. I wouldn't be surprised if it was custom made. Or if she had been sewn into that bodice. She'd somehow managed those perfect Hollywood ringlets at the bottom of her gorgeous black hair. She had this simple tiara that seemed to curl in such ways that it shouldn't stay on her head. The center was a red stone that rested on her hairline. And she had this glow about her, a pinkness to the cheeks, a light to the eyes. She was happy that night."

Matt smiles as he pictures it in his head. "Thank you."

"I'm always happy to stare at Jess for you."

He chuckles. "You just might want to clear it with Marci first."

"What she doesn't know..." He grins.

"Except she may know more than you think."

Foggy shakes his head. "Let me handle my problems. You've got enough with your gorgeous, tall, dark-haired, slender, sexy, graceful, brilliant princess keeping you on your toes."

Matt raises his eyebrows. "And now I'm starting to wonder if I should be keeping you away from Jess."

Foggy groans. "Jeez, try to tease a guy a little."

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it." He counters.

"You are so suffering at your bachelor party."

"We'll see."'

"You won't." Foggy jokes. "Think strippers come with descriptive audio?"

He laughs. "Probably not, but you can always describe them for me."

"I'll have to ask if I'm allowed. Maybe the future Mrs doesn't want you imagining other women?" He leans in. "Wouldn't want to make her jealous."

"Coward."

"Uh yeah. Jess can be scary." He's mostly joking.

"Yeah." He remembers how scared she made him lying in the hospital bed after she jumped off the bridge.

Foggy can see a glimpse of it in Matt's face and pats his back. "It's good she has you to keep her happy and safe."

"I am trying. She deserves so much."

"She, well you both, have seemed much happier the longer you're together. And I think that's a really good sign." He smiles. "Most couples diminish over time. Take each other for granted."

Matt smiles. "Pretty sure I need her more now then when we first moved in together." He uses that instead of when they first started really dating for obvious reasons.

Foggy nods. "And that girl, I know I never really had a chance, but it's even more obvious then ever that you're the only one she wants. I mean, seeing you together it's like you're one being. It's kind of gross, actually." The last is a tease.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You rarely see couples as physically in tune as you are." He makes a face. "Don't explain it's about the sex, I don't need to know about the level of fantastic I'll never get."

Matt chuckles. "Does Marci not give you enough practice?" He teases.

He blushes. "It's not that."

"No? Then what?"

"Just saying she's awesome, that's all. Jess, I mean. Exactly the kind of girl I want my best friend to have, if I can't have her." He explains.

Matt nods. He almost feels bad. "She is awesome."

Foggy leans in and confides. "My favourite part about her is how she seems to have brought you back to life."

"She really did." He had only been existing before.

"So I'm glad you found her, and I'm really glad you're not too stupid to keep her." He rubs Matt's shoulder.

"Me, too."

He nods. "You'll tell me if you need anything, right?"

"Of course." Matt assures him.

"It's going to be a really weird wedding. Are you going to have to watch for paparazzi?"

His brow furrows. "Why would we have to do that?"

"Well, I assume Carol's invited. She's kind of famous." Foggy explains. "Though, in fairness, I don't know how much she gets."

He hadn't thought of that. "Huh."

Foggy shrugs. "She probably will know how to deal with it. And then Jess will. She hasn't given you a hard time about this, has she?" He knows Matt and Carol haven't always seen eye to eye.

"I haven't spoken to her." He admits. "Maybe I should have asked her permission first."

"No way. It's not her life, it's yours." He reminds Matt. "And she certainly doesn't own Jess."

Matt takes a drink. "Hope she sees it that way for Jess's sake."

"She's still human, Matt, even if she has crazy powers." Foggy has to stop himself. "Isn't it you usually telling me this stuff?"

"Is it?" He shrugs. "How are things at the big fancy law firm?"

He plays with his drink. "Keeps me busy. Still adjusting to the doorman lifestyle, though."

"How the view in your office?"

"Don't know, too busy staring at papers and computer screens." He chuckles.

"That, my friend, is no way to live. You should look up once in a while."

"I'm perfectly happy keeping my feet on the ground, thanks." He shakes his head. "Some of us have to face reality."

Matt chuckles. "I said look up, not try to fly."

He shrugs. "Seems like the same thing in your comic book life."

"It's really not."

"You are marrying a millionaire ex-spy whose best friend actually does fly."

He presses his lips together. "Point taken."

"Exactly." Foggy grins. "I will be living vicariously through you for years to come."

"Well I'm still regular old Matt Murdock."

"Yeah. I'm really grateful for that."

"And I'm grateful that you were able to forgive me."

"Mostly." Foggy teases.

"I'll take mostly." Matt smiles.

Jokingly, he explains. "It's the part where you're marrying my dream girl I can't forgive..."

"Sorry. I met her first."

Foggy gives him a light punch. "Lucky for all of us."

"Definitely lucky for me."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Well, if the mysterious phone call and the stockpile of c-4 weren't enough to tell Jessica Jones she was onto something, her trip to public records certainly would have. She's there investigating the paper she took from John Raymond's apartment. It had the name of a shopping center on it. Trying to trace the owner, she found it was an asset transfer. So she traced the original company, only it wasn't the original company. It has been an asset transfer, too. So had the one before it and the one before that. She was able to trace it back to 1825, but the records stop. 

She goes to one of the employees. "Hey, sorry, I'm investigating a company. I was able to find records back to 1825, but I think I need to go back further. Are those records available here?"

The librarian looks up, apparently surprised to see anyone else in the room. "What?" After it's explained again, she tells Jessica that she'll have to go to the central library.

Jess takes a deep breath. Figures this wouldn't be easy. Then she hears the last voice she expected, a voice that can only mean she's onto something.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you." It's Jeri Hogarth. She stands in the hall, hands in her pockets. "Drop the case."

"Drop the case? Just like that?" Jess also has her hands in her pockets. "Why should I?"

Jeri gives her a hard look. "For your own safety. The FBI took on what you found at the apartment. This is big. Too big."

She hates being told what to do. Usually it makes her want to do the opposite. Today is no exception. "Let me guess. They think he's a terrorist." She starts walking out knowing the lawyer will follow. "The guy was milk toast, Hogarth. There is nothing in the guy's profile that even suggests terrorist."

"Except an apartment full of c-4." The lawyer reminds. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Jess stops and turns to her. "Is this about protecting me or you?"

Her lips go tight for a moment. "You're an important asset."

"Right." She obviously doesn't buy it. As she starts walking again, she tells Hogarth she'll keep that in mind.

The lawyer knows better than to push her further. She is going to watch both their backs, though. And she knows just who to set on it. Nelson.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt takes the stack of files back to the office. "Foggy sends his love." He tells Jess when he kisses her cheek hello.

Jess raises an eyebrow at the files. "And offers you his leftovers?"

"Idle hands are the devil's playground." He shrugs. "Should be stuff in here for you to help with, too. At least until you get a steadier stream of clients."

"I have no problem with the devil's playground." She replies, obviously a little insulted that he actually suggest she need or want help.

"You don't, but I do. And it's okay if you can't help." He smiles. "Just hope Foggy remembered to print these in braille. Otherwise, I really will need your help."

She sighs and walks over. "Does he even have access to a braille printer?"

"Don't know." He opens a file and runs his fingers over it. "Apparently so. He must really want me to take these cases."

"Kind of makes you wonder what Jeri's got him on."

"A lot."

"Mmn." Jess seems unconvinced. "I was more thinking quality not quantity."

"Oh." Matt considers it. "I would think it's good quality, too."

"Not what I mean." Her voice is soft as she sits on the desk.

He tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

Jess shrugs. "Jeri is the ultimate woman with a plan."

"Is she? That makes sense."

She shrugs. "Foggy is pretty innocent..."

"He's been through a lot." He takes her hand. "You worried about him?"

"Of course I am." She sighs.

"Maybe you should take him to lunch."

She nods. "Yeah. I'll book him for the end of the week."

"Good." He kisses her head. "Just don't let him steal you away from me."

"Yeah, like you're worried." She bumps him.

"I am. He may dazzle you with his Lord of the Rings knowledge." He teases.

She snorts. "Can't dazzle me with something I'm better at."

He laughs. "Good point."

"But you're okay? With him and everything?" She wraps her arms around him.

"And everything." He assures her. "Except for learning that dazzling you is almost impossible."

"Really?" She puts her arms over his shoulders. "You've managed it."

"Then I found something you aren't better at? Wow." he smiles.

She leans in, kissing his ear. "But I'm not telling."

He giggles slightly. "I should probably take a look at these files. But you are _very_ distracting."

"It's late anyway. We should close up." She tugs on the collar of his jacket.

He nods. "If that's what you want."

"No, silly. _You're_ what I want."

The corners of his lips quirk up. "Well I'm not complaining."

"Good. Take me home?" She makes her voice soft and pouty.

He leans in close. Then pulls away. "Mae, get your leash!" The dog gets super excited by the words.

She shifts to lightly kick his ass. Then she hops off the desk. "Hate you."

"No you don't." He seems very smug.

"Take your puppy home. I'll get supper." She picks up her bag.

"Will do." He gives her one last kiss before getting Mae into his harness.

She smiles as they go. Mostly because Matt's ass is so fine. Or maybe actually because she's happy.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki finds Steve once again glued to the New York earthquake coverage. "Is there anything new?" She's a woman again. Sarah is in her arms.

"No, nothing. At least it doesn't look like it's too bad." He looks over at her.

"Good." She gives the little girl to her husband. "I want to try changing. Sarah, look at me."

Steve helps keeps Sarah's attention on her mother. "Look at mommy, see how amazing she is."

"See what she's becoming?" Loki bites her lip and changes into his male form.

Sarah cries out loudly, in surprise and a bit upset. She reaches her hands out. "Mamama?"

"Yes." He takes her hands. "It's mama."

She makes a slightly upset noise as she studies Loki's face. Steve rubs her back to calm her.

"Do you want me to turn back?" He changes back to a woman for a bit. "Better?"

Now her brow furrows, she doesn't quite understand.

"I think we'll have to play at this for a while." Steve sighs.

"Yes." She kisses her daughter's hands. "You'll get used to it, starfish."

She tries to reach for Loki, wanting to be held by her again.

Loki takes her. "It's all right. I'm here." She looks at Steve. "Should I try while holding her?"

"It might help." He nods. "The she knows you aren't moving or something."

She makes sure to have Sarah's attention first then changes. "See? Still me."

Sarah makes a shocked noise, but seems a bit more accepting this time. She reaches for Loki's face. She pats it and makes another shocked noise.

"Same nose. Same lips. Same me." He assures her. "And I still love you very much."

"Mama." She puts her hand on his mouth.

He kisses the little palm. "That's right."

"You might have to do this a few times before she remembers." Steve stands to hug them both.

"I think you're right." He silently demands a kiss.

He's happy to grant it. "At least she's a fast learner like you."

"Mmm. And you."

He gives Sarah a kiss to the head. "Is mommy okay like this?"

She seems unsure. "Mama?"

"Yeah, mama." He touches Loki's cheek. 

"I'll change back in a bit. Shall we go play first?" Loki offers.

Sarah looks between her parents. She's uncertain at first, but she does love playing.

"Come on." Loki carries her to the living room. "Shall we lay with your drums?"

"Hmmmn." She reaches out for the toy.

He sets her down on the floor near it and brings it to her. "Here you go."

She hits it with her open palm and laughs then looks up at Loki before doing it again.

He smiles. "Very good."

"Mama."

"Yes. I'm mama. And you're Sarah."

"Mama." It's a bit more aggressive this time, suggesting she wants something.

"What is it?"

She hits her drum a few times.

Loki claps. "Very good. Can you play more for me?"

"Mama." She repeats.

"Sarah." He replies.

She hits the drum. "Mama."

He does a little dance. "I need a better beat than that."

She makes an angry face followed by an unhappy noise.

Loki sighs. He's pretty sure he knows what she wants. "Alright, starfish." A yellow light flows over him, and he becomes a woman again. "Is this what you want?"

She starts crying.

Steve wanders in. Everything okay?

"No. I don't know what she wants." She changes back into a man. "This?"

He sees her by the drum and chuckles. "Did you try playing with her?"

"No." He admits. He moves a hand over the drum and taps it.

She calms a little.

"Poor child. What a horrible mother you have." He continues tapping on her drum, creating a syncopated beat.

She stops crying to focus on his fingers. Soon she's starting to laugh and play along.

Loki looks up at Steve gratefully. "Thank you, Mr Translator."

"Lucky guess." He assures him.

"Better than what I came up with."

"Also, she's pulled that on me earlier." Steve winks and moves to sit near them. "Didn't you, sweet pea?"

Sarah smiles at him. "Dada."

"You being nice for mama?"

She smiles.

He shakes his head. "I don't believe that."

"Dada." It's his turn to get the insistent tone.

He taps on the drum. "You play."

She slaps her hand down happily and starts to sing a little tune.

He sings with her and smiles at Loki.

Loki is doing a little dance as he continues to play with them. He's smiling, relieved and happy that they can share this moment.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Danny and Colleen move quietly through the shadows as they approach the address they found for the swordmaker. But something seems off. It's much too quiet.

They get inside. It's dark. There are swords, beautiful swords all around them. Colleen points to the floor. There's a blood stain leading to the back.

They tense, ready for a fight, moving toward the door. When they open it, they find there's no one to fight, just bodies. They ease slightly and begin to attempt to piece together what happened. Danny is surprised to see a poster of K'un-Lun on the wall. "Who are these people? ...Were these people?"

"Why?" She follows his eyeline. "What is it?"

"K'un-Lun." He says simply. Then there's a noise at one of the doors. 

Colleen looks around and sees some shelves. They immediately move to hide behind them.

Several people in biohazard suits come in with some sort of spray that they start using on the bodies. Danny looks on in confusion and anger. "What are they doing?"

"I'm not sure." She whispers back. "But they aren't going to get away with it." Quietly, she gets up from her hiding space and walks toward one of them. He's quick to follow suit. They can't let people get away with murder. He moves to take down the closest one.

If they thought they'd be dealing with people of fighting skill, they are sorely mistaken. There are a couple who know how to fight, but most do not. Colleen takes a couple out quickly then comes across someone who gives her more of a challenge.

It's really almost pathetic. Danny knocks the helmet off one and sees how young they are. One of them manages to get to the back door and disappears through it. Danny moves quickly to follow him.

It's a young guy, a scared young guy. He's so scared he can barely hear the questions that the white guy is throwing at him between the tossing and the punching.

"Come on. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Danny is truly annoyed.

He sees the fist pull back. He closes his eyes waiting for the punch to come. But instead of a sharp pain, he hears a familiar voice. "Why don't you pick on someone a little bigger."

Danny turns to the new challenger, who truly is bigger. "Bring it." He moves quickly to attack.

Luke Cage smiles. "Alright." He barely feels the punches and kicks being thrown at him.

It's actually pretty amazing to Danny. He's never fought anyone like this before.

Getting tired, Luke decides to hit back. It doesn't take much to knock the kid on his ass.

But Danny is not the type to give up. His hand begins to glow as he rises. He punches Luke across the face, but the man doesn't react nearly as much as he thought he should. "What are you made of?"

Luke also seems stunned. "What the hell?"

"Who are you?" Danny keeps trying but he can't seem to do anything. Finally he's knocked on his ass again and the younger guy finally tries to make a break for it.

That's when the cops come. Colleen steps into the alley. "Danny, come on! We have to go!"

He nods, grabbing her hand as they take off.

Luke moves to the shadows. The kid (Cole) is caught by the police, and there is nothing he can do about it. And given that he just got out of jail, the last thing he needs is to get caught here. Reluctantly, he leaves, heading back to Claire's place.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

In another part of the city, an elevator opens to a scrubby hallway. At the end is a door that is slightly ajar. It shouldn't be.

That immediately puts Jessica Jones on edge. She opens the door slowly. "Whoever is in here, you do not want to fuck with me."

She sees Malcom first, and then she sees John Raymond holding a gun to his head. "I told you not to look for me."

Her hands immediately go up. "John, I came looking for you because your wife is worried. She hired me to find you."

"You can't. They're coming. And now they'll come for her too. And you. I tried, but it's too late now. They'll be here soon."

"Slow down, John. Who is they? What are they planning?"

But he doesn't get to answer. He shifts the gun from Malcolm's head to his own and he pulls the trigger. 

When he does, a woman seems to step out of the shadows and flee the room. Jess tries to stop her, but gets pushed into a wall. Normally someone trying to push her has no effect. But this time, she slams into it. It stuns her more than anything. She gets up and chases after the woman, ignoring the blood she feels on her face. But the woman is fast. She takes the stairs and can barely be seen as she moves. Little more than a flap of fabric.

Chasing her all the way down, Jones doesn't stop until she's outside the building. There's no trace of the woman. Unfortunately, there is the cop from John's apartment. Jones knows before the cop even speaks that she's fucked.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's barely been an hour, but it must feel like ages that they've been in the interrogation room. Misty feels like she ought to beat her head against the wall with all this woman is giving her. She slams her hand on the table. "Just tell me what happened."

Jess uses the same tone. "I told you what happened." She shakes her head. "This case, it's... it's not normal."

The door opens, and a man in a suit and red round sunglasses walks in. "Jessica Jones, stop talking."

Both women stare at him, but Misty asks the question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matt Murdock, Ms Jones's attorney." He sure acts like an attorney. "I'd like a moment alone with my client please.”

Jessica looks at him in disbelief. That's Drew's Murdock. Why would he be here?

"Alright." She raises her hands and heads out. She's not sure what to make of all this.

Matt sits down. "You okay?"

"Depends, you bring any whiskey?"

"No. What can you tell me about your case?"

"Not much." She crosses her arms. "Guy was in my apartment with a loaded gun. Shot himself. Someone ran, I followed. Ran into Misty. Did Jess send you?"

"No. Foggy. Uh, he works at Hogarth, Benowitz, and Cho."

"Ah."

His brow furrows. "Well the good news is that the police have nothing. You can walk out of here whenever you want." He licks his lips. "I read your file. And I remember the Kilgrave incident." He can tell those words have put her on edge. "I just... Is there anything unusual about this case you're working?"

She looks at him, studying him seriously. She can't help but wonder. Maybe she'll have to do a bit more homework. "Seems like a pretty typical missing person to me."

"A missing person who went to your office and shot himself." It's obvious he doesn't find it quite to typical.

"Well, except that." She shrugs. 

Matt knows better than to push it. He leans back in his chair. "Well alright then. You are free to go whenever you with." He stands and feels around for his folders. These he picks up and slowly makes his way to the door.

She rises to follow. "Tell her I said hi, okay?"

"Jess? I will. She'll be glad to know it ended up being nothing." He offers a small smile that isn't exactly directed at her. Then he uses his stick to make his way out.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Carol sighs as she looks at the photo again. Why must Jess be so dramatic?

Bucky plops on the couch next to her. "Kids are down for their nap. What's that?"

"The wedding dress she wants." She holds out the phone to show him. It's lace, tight fitting though fluted at the bottom. There's deep V's front and back, dotted with rhinestones.  
https://www.dhresource.com/webp/m/600x600/f2/albu/g4/M01/88/29/rBVaEVdjT6WAHgr3AAK6vWE0vGA537.jpg

"Wow. That's...beautiful." He can't help but wonder how Carol would look in it. "It's definitely Jess."

She looks at it again. "You don't think it's too much?"

"Too much for what? A church wedding?" He shrugs. "I don't know. Seems okay to me I guess."

She sighs and leans against him. "I don't know if she should get married... in that."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I..." She bites her lip.

"What?"

Carol sighs. "Still having second thoughts."

He puts an arm around her and pulls her close. "Jessica Drew is a big girl. She can make her own decisions."

"I know. I just want them to be the right ones."

"Of course you do." He rests his head against hers. "She knows her heart better than anyone. And Matt really seems to make her happy."

She nods. "It's just that she feels things so deeply. What if something happens?"

"I ask myself that every day. What if something were to happen to you or me or the girls? Then I decide that this would all still be worth it, because we had each other for a time." He gives her a squeeze. "I think she'd say it was worth it, too." Actually, he's not sure what she'd say, but it sounds good.

She certainly gets the sentiment. "You're right. I just. It really scares me. Still. I guess I'm being silly and over protective. But I just don't want to lose her. I almost lost her once already."

"I know. We won't let that happen again."

"All the possible things that could go wrong keep marching through my head." She admits. "He leaves her standing at the alter. He cheats. He hits her. He doesn't take care of her. He runs out. I don't know."

He takes her hand. "If he were going to hit her, he would have done that already." It's the only one he has an answer for. "All of those other things, yes they could happen. They could also not happen." He moves some hair away from her face. "Seems to me that you are so afraid of Jess feeling pain that you want to take away her pleasure. But that would hurt, too."

"I'm not..." But she trails off. Is that what she's been doing? She curls her fingers into fists and pushes them into her thighs.

"She loves the guy. You can't change that, only he can." Bucky tells her. "I just hope he doesn't."

She nods. "I just hate that I can't let myself trust him.

"Trust has to be earned. It can take years to build but only a moment to destroy it."

She sighs. "Yeah."

"So what are you gonna tell Jess about the dress?"

"If it's what she wants, she should get it." She nods. "She deserves her fairy tale."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Something is bothering Jessica Jones. Well, a lot is bothering Jessica Jones, but in this instance it’s about the case. She decides to visit John Raymond’s family to see if they know anything. Michelle the wife answers the door. “My condolences. I was hoping I could… ask you some questions?”

Eyes red and puffy with crying, Michelle lets the PI in. They sit on the couch in silence as she gathers her thoughts. “It just doesn’t make any sense. We were planning a vacation. He wouldn’t do this. John wouldn’t do this.

“The NYPD is now on the case,” Jess tells her. “But, if it’s okay, I’d like to keep looking into it.”

“Without the police?” Michelle asks.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t… I’m not sure I can afford –“

“Don’t worry about that right now. I just need to know if there is anything you haven’t told me. Maybe it slipped your mind. But was there anything out of the ordinary?”

“No. I don’t understand it. Any of it.”

Jessica leans forward. “I think your husband was targeted. I think he may have gotten involved with something he couldn’t handle.”

Michelle shakes her head again. “John loved two things – his family and his job. That was his whole life.” Before she can say anymore, there’s a knock on the door. She excuses herself to answer it. It’s her parents.

Feeling like she’s intruding now, Jessica quietly gets up and heads for the door, avoiding the new arrivals. She sees the daughter Lexi on the stairs. “Tell your mom I decided to leave.” She looks at the young woman for a moment. “I’m sorry.” After getting a resigned nod, she leaves. 

The hairs on the back of her neck start standing on end. She has the distinct feeling that she’s being followed, but she can’t tell by whom. Well, this isn’t the first time someone has tried. A side-step here, a quick double-back there, and holy shit she’s behind Matt Murdock. 

His stick is sweeping back and forth over the sidewalk until he ducks into an alley. That seems unusual. She follows him. Only the longer she follows him, the faster he seems to get. She turns one corner than another and another. And is that him climbing up the garbage bin? She pulls up her camera and takes some photos as he quickly gets himself up a building and over a fence.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Her phone rings. She answers it, but her confusion makes her slow to realize it’s the architecture firm John Raymond worked for. They can see her this afternoon. She agrees in a much peppier, pleasant voice than she normally uses. She will be there soon. 

Her eyes linger on the place where Jessica Drew’s blind fiancé parkoured his ass over the wall. As she walks back to the street, she decides to make a phone call. “Drew, it’s Jones. What’s your fiancé’s secret?”

"He's a devil in the sack? I have no idea what you're talking about." She replies, tossing a ball for Mae.

"I just saw him practically climb up a fucking wall." She turns onto a crowded sidewalk. "Oh, that was after he was following me."

"I think his buddy asked him to keep an eye or rather ear out for you." She pauses. "You in trouble? Do you need help?"

"No." She scowls. Drew is evading the question. She knows it. Something smells funny there, but she doubts she'll learn anything from the former spy. Ugh, she hates spies. But she decides to press one more time. "Blind people don't move like he does."

"Jonesy, don't borrow trouble when you have enough. I'll stop by later." In other words, she won't say it on the phone.

"Fine." Jessica rolls her eyes before ending the call.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Colleen is nervous. She knows how headstrong Danny can be. If the guy Claire is bringing over really is the one Danny fought last night, it might be difficult for him to realize that they are on the same team. "I trust Claire." She tells Danny. "And maybe this guy has some information we can use."

"Maybe." He also trusts Claire. Mostly. He looks up at the knock at the door then stands quickly when he realizes who it is. "You?"

"Me."

He looks at Colleen for help. "No."

Colleen takes a slow breath. "Just listen. Please." She looks to Claire.

Claire nods and points at the two men. "You both are staying here at least until you talk."

Resigned to his fate, the large man introduces himself. "Luke Cage." He holds out his hand.

"Danny Rand." It takes a bit before he's finally willing to shake it.

Luke walks over and stands against one of the poles in the dojo. He's not sure where to start or even why he's here exactly. "So what's the deal with your glowing hand?"

"I earned it."

His eyebrows go up. "Okay."

Danny slowly begins to explain his experiences in K'un-Lun and his training. He talks about chi and harnessing power. He ends with his final test with the dragon.

Luke looks at him like this might be the weirdest white dude he's ever met. "So you have all this power, and what you decide to do with it is go after the people who are just trying to feed their families."

"I was trying to help. I was in a room full of dead bodies and they came in to do something. I thought they were involved." He huffs. "What about you? Why are you all...?" He motions with his hands.

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Experiments. Let's leave it at that."

"Did they purposely..." He stops with the look he gets. "And now you just use it to pick fights?"

"I was there to see what this white hat character was asking the young men of Harlem to do for him." He gives Danny a pointed look. "I'm not some billionaire white boy who throws someone against the wall to get answers. I actually try to figure out what's going on."

"I know what's going on." Danny argues. "We were there on the trail of an organization called the Hand."

"And that's your excuse?" It sounds accusatory. "Cole is a kid trying to feed his mom. He doesn't know about any criminal organization."

As Danny starts to explain, Claire and Colleen look on from the bedroom. They smile at each other, agreeing that the two could really help each other if they'd just stop with all the bravado bullshit.

Luke shakes his head. "You don't get it. The people you're going after don't know anything. They were just hired to do a job. And here you come knocking their heads together." It obviously bothers him a lot. "You have power, Danny. You were born with it. Before you ever earned your... Chi." He still can't believe he's saying that word. "You have billions of dollars and a global corporation at your finger tips. Do you really need to punch people to get information?" He exhales slowly. "This isn't gonna work."

"Obviously. You're not thinking about the big picture. These guys are just the beginning. It gets so much worse." He turns away. "It's my duty to stop them at any cost."

"Yeah. Problem is it's not usually white people who have to pay."

"If these guys win, all of New York pays. All the world pays. I can't let that happen." Danny explains.

Colleen watches Luke and Claire leave then goes over to sit next to Danny. "Well at least you two didn't have a fist fight.

He groans and rubs the bridge of his nose. "We don't need them."

"No, but it'd be nice to have them." She shrugs. "They don't understand the Hand like we do. Now we know they're hiring people from Harlem. We can check it out and see what we can find."

"Yeah. That's exactly what we'll do." He kisses her head. "Thanks for always having a plan."

Add on "But he's right, I've got privilege. I should use it."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Marge is surprised to see Danny Rand in the office. She doesn't think she's seen him here since the day he took over the company. "Mr Rand, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a company. Someone who would've transferred money through Rand last year." He leans in.

She blinks. "That's a lot of companies. Can you be more specific?"

Colleen jumps in. "We followed them to Sao Paulo, Paris, Madrid." There are a few more cities around the world that Marge uses to narrow down the list of companies.

"There are seven companies that meet the criteria. Of those, huh. Three closed on the same day, and all of them transferred their assets to the same place."

Danny glances at Colleen. "Which was?"

"Midland Circle Financial." Marge replies. "Right here in New York."

Colleen smiles. "We'll wait till their closed, and hit them tonight."

"Thank you." Danny nods. "But I have another idea."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jessica Jones walks up to Midland Circle Financial in Hell's Kitchen. This is the last building John Raymond designed, and she's sure there are answers here. At least there better be after her Oscar-winning performance as someone looking for a building that would serve as a "pragmatic utopia". (She might have thrown up in her mouth a few times.) The building looks regular enough. She takes a breath and walks in.

Almost immediately she's pulled to the side by Matt Murdock. "You need to leave." He tells her.

"Need? Why? What are you doing here? Why are you following me? What did you do in that alley?" It's about as talkative as she gets, this barrage of annoyed questions.

"Jones, you've stumbled onto something big and dangerous. You need to walk away now." He insists.

"No, I don't." She argues and brandishes her camera. "But you need to come clean. I've got evidence of that parkour shit you pulled. Fess up or I'm talking to your lady and maybe the media."

He grabs the camera and smashes it against the column. "What was that about evidence?"

"I still know what you did." Suddenly they hear a loud crashing noise from upstairs.

He tilts his head. "Gunshot. Penthouse." He moves on instinct. "I need to borrow this." He takes her scarf and runs to a stairwell, tying the material around his nose and eyes as he does.

She watches him go, sighs, and heads for the elevator.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have an appointment?"

Jess barely glances at the receptionist, choosing to step into the opening elevator instead.

Matt meanwhile is working his way up the stairs. He can hear a fight, and he's afraid someone is going to get killed.

The elevator music is smarmy and dull, and the floor can't ding fast enough. In a spate of lucky timing, she gets off within moments of Matt reaching the floor and they meet walking in the hall. "You look ridiculous."

"It's your scarf." He reminds her. Almost immediately they are in the fight. This isn't his first battle in a hallway with multiple assailants. He uses the walls to his own advantage as others join the fight.

Luke Cage bursts through a wall. He sees Jessica Jones. "You."

"You." She replies as she punches what seems to be ninja in a business suit. Danny Rand appears to be not far away, fighting another.

He throws a ninja down the hall. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs as she punches one into a wall. "Oh, the usual. Came here on a case."

"Some case."

There comes a lull. All of the fake business people are unconscious on the ground. "Guess we won." Luke says.

"No. Someone else is coming." The guy in the scarf replies. He turns his head. "Someone or something."

Jessica sighs. "Great."

And that is when Elektra steps in. Ruthless and relentless, she doesn't care who she hits and aims for the closest face.

Matt doesn't recognize her even as he engages her, even as she throws him through a glass wall. It isn't until he's on the floor and she's walking toward him that she becomes familiar to him. But it can't be. She died in his arms. It can't be. He cocks his head. "Elektra?"

She doesn't know that name, has never been called by it since her rebirth. Yet something about it is familiar, especially when said by this man. She pauses for a moment, poised for the kill, and decides to spare him. He might be useful. She decides to go for one of his friends instead.

It's the Iron Fist who walks in. Hand glowing, he destroys her sword with a single punch.

Elektra does not like this at all and attacks with renewed ferocity.

But the Iron Fist still has his power and lands a punch in her stomach that throws her back. And then she's gone. Danny offers the man on the ground his hand. "You look familiar."

"I'm not." He takes the hand and uses it to help himself up. They head to the elevator before more can come.

The trip down is silent and a bit awkward, but as soon as they get off, they all seem to be of the same mindset. They need a place to hide and a nearby Chinese restaurant seems to fit the bill.

Matt, still hiding his face, is through the door last. "Turn off the lights." He ignores Jones's question of how he knows they're on. "We need to close the blinds. I still hear neon."

The owner seems dismayed and immediately start trying to get rid of them citing the fact that they are closed. Danny pulls him aside and starts negotiating in fluent Mandarin.

"You speak Chinese?" Jones is feeling way overwhelmed and really needs a drink right now.

They continue locking things down. Danny returns, owner apparently satisfied.

Luke looks at him. "What did you do?"

"I agreed to pay 6 months of rent." Waiters start putting plates of food on a large table he looks over. "Are those pork?"

"No. Shrimp." Matt tilts his head. He points to another waiter. "He's got pork."

Jones looks at him. "You are so weird."

Luke looks confused. "Why are they bringing out food?"

"It was part of the deal for hiding out. I bought 5 of everything on the menu." Danny replies and goes to sit down. Might as well make the best of bad situation.

Luke shrugs. "Jessica Jones, Danny Rand." He points from one to the other.

"Hi." Jessica pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

Danny waves then he starts grabbing some food.

Hands on his hips, Matt feels his heart racing. "I can't be here. I can't do this." How the fuck can Elektra be alive? He feels untethered. "You, you..." He licks his lips. "I have to go." He says and starts heading for the back.

Jessica rises again. "No, you can't go. Not until you tell me what you know. You tried to stop me. You know what's going on."

He stops and turns back around. "What I know is that you are in way over your head. This organization is dangerous, and they are global. Your best hope is that they don't know who you are, and you can forget all this and go back to your life."

"This is my life." Danny looks up slowly. "I'm the Immortal Iron Fist and it's my sacred duty to destroy the Hand."

"You." The man in the scarf doesn't seem convinced. "I hope you have an army, because it's going to take one. What we saw up there is just a small fraction of their forces."

"So you've dealt with them before. Anything you know would be helpful." Danny is stubbornly optimistic.

"They are ancient. They are evil. And they will not stop coming." This time Matt is determined to leave. He has a life now. He can't be dragged into this. He turns and heads again for the door.

"I don't blame you. This shit is all crazy. It's way beyond what I thought I was getting into." Jones is close to leaving, too. She's nowhere near drunk enough for this level of fuckery.

"Isn't it a little late to leave?" Luke asks. "I imagine they have our faces on security cameras."

Turning, he points to his face. "Scarf."

"But you want to help people. I know you. You're the Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Jones has to argue. "This is weird, but you have something you can offer, keep people safe. I know you can. I know _she_ would want you to."

His head drops. This feels like a crossroads. If he does this again, he doesn't know if he can come back from it. He takes a breath and removes the scarf, handing it back to this Jess. "My name is Matthew." He takes a seat between Danny and Luke.

Luke stares at him. "I heard the Devil of Hell's Kitchen disappeared."

"It's a secret meant to protect me and those I love." Matt explains. "Daredevil wasn't needed anymore."

Jones shakes her head. "Seems to me he is."

"So what do we do now?" Luke looks at the table. "Besides eat."

"Figure out the next move?" Danny offers. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Because if the Hand isn't stopped, it's not going to be just those kids in Harlem or unwitting victims of their products. It's going to be all of New York."

"We need to plan this, do it smart." Matt says. "Coming at them head-on will only get us killed."

Luke nods. "I know a cop, someone I trust. We should bring her in."

"You want her dead too?" Jones asks.

"Besides she'd probably take us in first." Matt tells them. "What we did just now wasn't exactly legal."

"Thanks, law-man." Jones leans back, putting her feet up on an extra chair. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Honestly? No." His head slumps forward. "You've gotta be kidding me." Head rising again, he takes a breath. "What do you want, Stick?"

"Hello Matty, this is a shit hiding spot. Iron Fist." The old man nods toward Danny as he walks toward them.

Danny is puzzled. "Uh. Who are you?

"What's left of your army, the Chaste."

"What?" He's only more confused.

"This is Stick." Matt tells them. "And believe me, when he gets involved, things only get worse. How did you find us, Stick?"

"It wasn't hard after his call." Stick rasps. "And you can bet the Hand will find you soon too."

"But explain this, the Chaste? My army? I don't understand." Danny tries.

Luke looks at the old guy. "The Hand? The Chaste? Who comes up with these names?"

Stick shakes his head. "There's a lot they didn't teach you. Like this beginner move. Stop being a dumbass and use your brain." He grabs Danny's phone and smashes it. 

"Hey. What?" He sounds offended.

"You called Colleen. How do you think I found you."

Now Danny looks down in shame, he had no idea phones could be used that way.

Looking at Matt, Luke asks if he was one of the Chaste. "No." Matt wants to be very clear about that. "Stick trained me, but I never joined his army."

"There's so much I just never knew." Danny is wondering quietly. "So much they held back."

Jessica, however is done. "Well, this was cool, guys, but I've got a life to get back to. I'm not ready for the Kung Fu lifestyle."

Stick turns to her. "Sit down, and shut up, princess."

"Excuse me?" That just makes her more determined. She knocks the chair over and heads to the back door.

Luke follows her out. "Hey, wait. Jessica, people are going to get hurt. These abilities you have such contempt for, they could do good right now."

She shakes her head. "Maybe they could, but I can't. I'm not. Not like him, not like you.'

Back inside, Matt tells Danny and Stick that Jessica left.

Stick makes a disappointed click. "Pity. This is all the help we're likely to get."

Matt immediately thinks of Jess and Bucky and Carol. But Bucky and Carol have the twins. He can't risk putting the girls in danger. His hand slams on the table. Then he quickly gets up and walks to the window. He should call Jess but doing so could put them both and Alice in danger. He can't let anyone else die because of him.

Luke re-enters. "Jessica left."

Stick shrugs. "Gather around, children. It's story time. A long time ago in K'un-Lun, the priests there used their Chi to heal. Only there were five heretics who didn't want to heal. They wanted to become immortal. These heretics were banned from K'un-Lun and became the five fingers of the Hand. Alexandra has led them from the beginning. Madame Gao who Matty is familiar with is another." He turns to Luke. "Sowande is the guy you were tracking. Then there is Bakuto."

"But he's dead." Danny interrupts.

"Well that's some good news. Last there is Murakami. He was the one pulling Nobu's strings." He tells Matt. "And that is what we're up against."

Matt presses his lips together. "And their army of super ninjas."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess, Drew, sits at Jess, Jones's, desk and browses the files on her laptop.

The door flies open. Jones' shoulders slump. "Damn it, Drew! Does my door have a 'Please Come In' sign on it?" She stomps to her desk and searches for her bottle of whiskey.

"Don't know, I used the window." Drew doesn't even look up. "These pictures from the library are pretty interesting."

"Yeah? How so?" She leans closer to the screen.

"The way they just keep transferring money on and on. None of them close. That's... Unrealistic." Drew explains.

Jones takes a drink as she keeps looking. "Zoom in on the signatures?"

Drew pulls up a few of them. "Is that...?"

"The A's are all the same. All these signatures are from the same hand." She takes another swig then slaps Drew upside the head. "You're dating Daredevil?"

"Ow. So? What kind of case are you working on that he feels the need to follow you? And apparently someone immortal is signing all your paperwork."

"It involves some weird cult called the Hand." She rolls her eyes as she says the last word. It's just so fucking ridiculous.

Jess groans, leaning her head back. "Shit."

That is not a good sign. "You know it?"

"Yeah. They're not a fun time. They make your old purple wearing friend seem nice." She pushes her knuckles into her thigh.

"Shit. I need to go see John's widow." She tilts her head back and finishes the bottle.

Drew stands. "And I need to find Matt. Right now. I can't be a widow before I'm even married."

Jones tells her where she can find him. "Assuming he's still there. Good luck."

"Wait. Still there? Jessica Jones. I need information." She sighs. "I'll help you, if you help me."

"I left him at the restaurant with three other guys - Luke Cage, Danny Rand, and some old guy he called Stick. Didn't seem to be a fan." Jones tells her.

It actually makes Drew chuckle. "Aw, but I love Stick. Well, he should be okay for a little while with that crew. Maybe your clients have information we need?"

She nods. "I'm going to head over now. You're welcome to come with."

"Love to." She straightens a bit of Jones' hair. "Lead the way, Sherlock."

They take a cab to the Raymond brownstone. It's late, but they don't realize it. She knocks on the door until Michelle Raymond answers. "Michelle, hi. This is my colleague Jessica Drew."

She nods, though she looks confused. “What time is it?”

“Late. Or early.” Jones agrees. “Depending on your life choices.”

"Mrs Raymond." Drew nods her head. "We apologize for disturbing you, but there's just a few more questions we hoped you could help with.

She looks tired and confused. "Okay?"

Jones doesn't know where to begin. "These people your husband got involved with, do you know anything about them? These would have been his last clients."

"More importantly." Drew pauses to glances over her shoulder, thinking she saw movement in one of the vehicles which would be unusual at this time of night. "Did he have any of his work files around the house that we could look at?"

She shakes her head. "No. He kept work and home separate. Always did."

Jones nods. "Okay. Look, things are getting weird. I'm gonna call the police and have them watch your house for a few days."

Michelle furrows her brow. "They already are. That SUV has been there all night." She points.

Drew furrows her brow. "Which detective assigned them to you? Have you seen a single badge?"

She shakes her head.

The Jess's exchange a glance. Drew smiles sweetly. "Alright, we'll check with the officer. You head back up to bed."

As the two PI's walk down the steps, they hear the door close behind them. "Pass him and double back?" Jones suggests.

Drew nods then sighs. "I'm so not dressed for this."

"I got this. You can stand back and look pretty." Jones tells her.

She snorts, but decides to do exactly that, if only to be spiteful.

The pass the SUV, pretending not to be interested, disappearing into the darkness. Jones then runs around and walks up to the driver-side window. She slams her fist into it, grabbing the guy's caller and pulling him out. "Whatever you're doing here, Michelle and her daughter know nothing! Leave them alone!"

The man tries to fight back, but he doesn't stand much of a chance. Soon he finds himself on the ground, under her boot.

"Leave them alone!" She reiterates. Then she hears talk on his radio. The first sounds like Japanese. The second she doesn't recognize at all. "What language is that?"

The man half mumbles an answer. He can't exactly talk right now.

Jones looks over at Drew. "One guess where they're all going."

Drew's hands go to her hips. "Good thing he left the keys in the ignition. Go."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt stands near the window listening for anything unusual. He needs to contact Jess, but this is a conversation best had face-to-face.

Quietly, Stick moves to join him. "You've run into her, haven't you?"

"Run into who?"

"You know." He chuckles. "You didn't tell them."

Matt frowns. "Neither did you." His brow furrows. "How could it be her? Elektra died in my arms. We buried her."

"It isn't her. Just her body, they brought it back to be their weapon."

He shakes his head. "She knew me. She could have killed me, but she hesitated." He frowns. "I couldn't hear her heartbeat."

"She's not Elektra anymore." Stick repeats.

Matt can't believe that. But before he can say anything, he hears movement outside. He raises his head. "They're here." He tells the others.

Danny and Luke rise from the table to join them, to see what they're up against.

"This doesn't have to devolve into violence." The smooth female voice comes from behind them. And when they turn, they see an elegantly dressed woman sitting at one of the tables. "The Hand has always respected the Iron Fist. Surely there's another way." She stands revealing her height which is considerable.

Stick takes a step forward. "Alexandra."

"What do you know about me?" Danny is already a little angry about everything. "The Hand and the Fist are sworn enemies."

"We don't have to be." She tells him. "All we want is to bring light into the dark and life where there is death."

Luke doesn't buy it. "For all your talk of life, you sure do kill a lot of people."

She gives a little smile. "Danny, I see you've created some new bonds. They will only disappoint you."

He's clenching his fists. "They haven't so far."

"They will." She looks at him. "The more connections you have, the easier it will be to break you. But I'd like to avoid that. New York has such a large population. I'd hate to see it destroyed entirely." She offers a smile. "If you agree to come with me, I would be willing to assemble all of the considerable resources of my organization to ensure that some part of Manhattan remains."

"Lady, get out of here." Luke tells her. "We're not gonna sacrifice any of New York."

"There's no way I'd ever work with the Hand. So stop talking." Danny practically growls.

Alexandra smiles in a way that appears both pleasant and sinister. "Alright. But don't say I didn't try." She looks at the front door where Elektra enters. "Time to serve life."

"Shit." Danny backs up, so do the others, but all into fighting poses.

Elektra walks slowly, deliberately. A triumphant smile graces her lips. Lights appear behind her. There's a crash as an SUV crashes through the window and mows her down.

In the hole stand Jess and Jess, but unfortunately they're not alone. Other Hand soldiers follow them through.

"Miss me?" Jones asks. "Brought a friend. Shut up." She tells Luke before he can make a joke. "Everyone, this is Jessica Drew."

Matt takes Drew's wrist and pulls her close. "It's Elektra." His voice is quiet, hurried.

Drew waves at the others cheerfully, pretending he hadn't said anything. "Hey Danny. I take it the delicious slice of chocolate cake is Luke? Matt should've called sooner to invite me to the party." She grips his hand.

"Guess you aren't just a PI?" Danny asks.

"Hydra didn't brainwash me because I was a pretty face." She steps back and her hands begin to crackle with energy.

"Enough with the chit-chat." Stick says as ninjas surround them and Elektra is back up and circling around. "We can get through this if we stay together."

The group firms up, preparing for battle. It isn't long before they are attacked by the group of ninjas. They're stronger and faster than the street thugs most of them usually face and they're forced to divide their attention.

Almost immediately, Matt breaks off and goes after Elektra. He has to try to reach her. He owes her that much.

Drew calls after him but it's too little, too late. And it's not exactly like she can just step away from the two ninja attacking her.  
Elektra heads out the back door to a small parking area.

Matt follows. "Elektra." Before he can finish his sentence, her kick has him on the floor. "I just want to talk. You're Elektra Natchios." He sounds almost desperate.

She looks down at him, but before she says something, Murakami attacks Matt. To both men's surprise, it's Murakami she goes for. He's thrown into a wall and blacks out for a moment. And then Elektra opts to leave. She disappears into the night.

"Elektra, wait!"

Inside, Alexandra seems to have disappeared but the group still has their hands full. Sowande has arrived with gun-toting thugs who are happy to rip the place apart.

Madame Gao chastises them. "We want the Iron Fist alive." Once the guns stop, she joins the fight. She is a formidable opponent, and her main target is Danny Rand.

Luke heads after Sowande. After all, this is the jerk responsible for killing so many youth in Harlem and he'd love to make that stop.

Sowande moves outside. He's much faster than Luke and goes after pressure points to slow the large man even more. He punches, sending Luke stumbling back onto the street.

A large semi truck is coming past and is unable to stop in time.

Sowande smiles as he watches Luke get struck. He jumps into a van as Jones comes running up. He's gone before she can reach him. "Shit." She turns right around and goes inside.

Drew is starting to get tired from all the electricity she's using, but there seems to be no end to them. They finally end up retreating out the back, blocking off the small hallway in an attempt to buy themselves some time.

They meet Matt again in the back alley, and when he asks where Luke is, Jones tell them he's not coming. 

Stick directs them down a manhole. "Smells bad, but it's our only option."

Drew sighs. "I hate sewers." But she's the first down.

They follow through the sewers (with Drew grabbing Matt's arm any time she thinks there's a rat) and head to Colleen's dojo.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky gets an alert on his phone. "Looks like there's a lot of ruckus at some Chinese restaurant. SUV drove through the building. Shots fired. Think we should check it out?" He asks Carol.

"You know we're constrained by the Accords. We can only legally deal with international threats." She doesn't necessarily sound thrilled about it, but considering the original options, she was glad to agree to it at the time.

He makes a face. "Yeah okay. Guess the police can handle it." It feels like it's been a while since he has seen any action. "What do the Accords say if we happen to be there when something happens?"

She sighs. "We can stabilize the situation until appropriate authorities arrive. Didn't you read the new version?"

He grins. "That's what I have you for." He leans over and kisses her.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." She whispers in a sexy voice against his lips.

"Then who will help you raise the twins?" He uses an equally sexy murmur.

She shrugs and pulls away. "Chewie."

Bucky sighs and drops his head. Then he looks uo, an idea obviously coming to him. "Chewie doesn't cook."

"Thank goodness for take out." She laughs, arms circling his neck.

"Take out is expensive." He reminds her. "And toddlers can't live on salad."

Carol giggles. "That desperate to keep your job, huh?"

"And all the perks it includes." He kisses her again.

"Lucky bastard." She tugs him closer. "I'll text Jess to check on it and you can check on me."

"Sounds perfect." He leans forward until he's on top of her.

"Well hello, handsome." She smiles.

"Hello, beautiful." He looks at her with pure desire.

She smirks. "I'm so glad the girls sleep through the night now." She pulls him down into a kiss.


	279. Fear is a hell of a motivator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defenders team meet at the dojo and make plans. Claire is picked up. Loved ones go to the police station. Daredevil helps Jones. Matt tries to get info. Jones and Matt speak with Raymond's daughter. Back in jail. Matt panics. Misty and Claire need new friends. Defenders walk into Midland Circle. Danny is terribly naive. Friends gather (and part). The audience cries. Jess (Drew) snaps. Loki is not okay with this and Carol can't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finishing our run throw of Defenders, so there'll be spoilers for that. Assumed character death. (Sorry on the delayed warning on that.) /missgnutmeg

Grunting with each punch, Colleen attacks the hanging bag as sge waits for Danny to get in touch with her again. She turns when she hears the door. To her surprise, he seems to have an entourage with him.

The first thing that entourage does is make certain everything is secure and locked down.

Matt listens. "We're clear." He assures them. He takes his Jess's hand. "I'm glad you're here."

She gives him a look, which is probably better he can't see, and takes her hand back. "I could tell."

Before he can try to explain or apologize, they hear someone come into the building. He smiles at the sound. A moment later Luke Cage comes in. He's smiling, too. "Got you a present."

"Oh?" Jones is hoping it's alcohol, though she's sure it's not.

"We thought they took you." Danny sounds relieved.

"They tried." Luke replies. "Follow me." He leads them out and shows them an unconscious Sowande lying in a van. "I got 'em back."

They close him back in, and head inside to figure out what to do with him.

"No place is safe long." Stick is ever so helpful.

Drew can only agree. "I'd rather they didn't trash Colleen's pad."

"Well, I own a building near here." Danny offers. "It's currently unused."

Jones shrugs. "Fine. Whatever."

Colleen heads to the van. "You all coming?"

They use Danny's building, an old theatre. They move over staying out of sight in the van. Once inside, Sowande is tied securely into a chair. Drew uses the opportunity to show off a few of her less used spy skills in their tying.

Matt is taking turns pacing or chewing on his nails. He needs to talk to Drew. He needs to explain.

Jones frowns. "You're making me nervous, Murdock."

"Sorry.”

Drew walks slowly toward her friend, and fiance. "He should come around within the hour. Consider your questions." She brushes some imaginary dust from her dress.

In a corner, Danny and Colleen huddle quietly as he explains the situation to her as best he can.

"Can I talk to you?" Matt asks Drew. "In private."

She huffs, but she has to give him a chance. "Yeah, of course."

He pulls her aside. "I..." He's not sure what to say. "I thought she was dead."

"Me too." And she's starting to wonder if it didn't have more influence on him than he first said. "But you've clearly made a commitment to these people. You've trusted them with your secret, even, and yet you went and ran out on them _and me!_ in the middle of a fight. That's not right. What if one of the died or was captured?"

"If I could get Elektra to remember who she is, she could have fought on our side." It's a poor argument, and he knows it. "I had to try. I owe her that much."

"But you haven't told them about her, have you? You'll just have to watch one of them kill her again. And what about your word, does it mean nothing anymore? What about those promises you made me?" While she tries to make her arguments stay logical, it's clearly turning toward the emotional heart of her anger.

"I didn't want to get involved." He tells her. "I was going to walk out. But..." A pained expression appears on his face. "I thought you'd want me to stay and try to help."

She nods slowly. "I would, I do. This is just like Hydra. We can't let them keep hurting innocent people. But no battle, no victory it brings is worth giving up your morals. You can't put others at risk trying to save one person who already died." She tries to be gentle. Her hand goes to his cheek while her fingers ruffle the hair beyond.

His head drops down. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to decide."

His head rises slightly. "I already have. And as soon as Elektra is herself, I'm yours."

It wasn't the choice she meant and that he's mentioning her, thinking of her, doesn't sit well. "Good. I didn't want to do this without you."

He nods.

"Okay. Conscience clear? Good. Full disclosure, I slept with Sowande in my Hydra days." She turns and heads back to the others.

Matt can't help but chuckle. He's not even surprised.

She goes to stand with Jones again, the displeasure is clear on her face even as she fights every other way her body might show it.

Sowande wakes. He raises his head and looks at the odd assembly. "You have already lost. There is nothing you can do to stop us."

"We'll see about that." Danny moves a step closer. "Tell me what you want with me."

"What does anyone want with you?" He asks. "Your fist. It could not save K'un-Lun. But then the unbreakable man could not save the boy. And she could not save the architect."

Drew rises. "While you're pointing out sins, why not pick out the monster in the room? Or you afraid I'm going to break you?"

Stick also rises, as he hears her. He knew there was a reason he put up with her before.

Sowande smiles. "You cannot break me. And you cannot stop the Hand."

Luke crosses his arms. "We will. You can't have New York."

"We have always had New York."

"You've always been an over confident fool." Drew corrects. "Now kindly tell my comrades what they need and I might yet let you keep a little dignity."

"I see you are still a silly girl. So which of these fools are you sleeping with now? Or is there more than one?" He asks.

She smiles sweetly, leaning in to put her hand on his knees. "I was two when I knew you. I'm sixteen now. Things have changed. But you're not so good with change, are you? Well, I'll bring back on old favourite. Tell us why they want the Fist or I'll start removing fingers."

Stick shakes his head. "He was trained in K'un-Lun."

"And I was trained by Nazis." By she backs off when Jones puts a hand on her shoulder.

Danny puts his hands on his hips. "The training on K'un-Lun is very intense. He's not going to break."

Sowande assures them he won't. "The real question is how many more must die."

Drew could easily make him submit, but she just doesn't want to deal with that right now. Pheremones are bad enough when she isn't pissed. She moves away, to collect herself.

"None, if I have anything to say about it." Luke tells him.

"You cannot protect the pretty nurse if you are here with me." He notes.

Luke frowns.

Sowande turns to Jones. "And what about the radio host."

"You know? I think I've had enough of him." She steps forward and punches him out.

"Okay, now we are getting the police involved." Luke tells them. "If only to keep our loved ones safe."

"Will that be safe for them?" Jones asks.

"Safer than being on their own." He replies. "I'm taking Claire to the police station. You do what you want."

Danny nods. "It's a good idea. And Colleen could maybe go to keep an eye on them." He gives her a silent 'please?' with his eyes.

She frowns but nods once.

Matt looks at Drew. "Do you mind getting Foggy? I can get Karen."

"You sure you want to?" But she doesn't mind. "Should I swing by our place for our stuff?"

"Yeah. And you may want to warn Carol." He suggests.

She gets a little playful here. "You sure you want me to? I'm sure a little excitement would make her happy."

The corner of his mouth rises. "I'll let you decide."

"If nothing else, I'll have her watch Mae. Just in case." She sighs, a hand moving to rub the small of her back.

He leans in to kiss her but hesitates, unsure if it will be welcome.

She places her return kiss to the corner of his mouth, suggesting she's not thrilled but it's forgivable. "Be careful, okay?"

"You, too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The sky is dark and the neighbourhood relatively quiet as the SUV pulls up to the building.

"Just go in, keep it quick. We'll watch." Danny promises.

Luke gets out and rushes to Claire's mom's apartment, leaving Danny and Colleen in the car.

Claire is there, alone. The game is on quietly to try and distract her from worrying, but it's not helping much.

As soon as he comes in he asks if her mom is there. Luckily she's visiting a relative. "Good. Get your things. We have to go."

"Go?" She doesn't look impressed.

"Police station. Things have gotten... complicated." He changes out of his bullet hole-riddled shirt and puts on a new black one.

"Don't they always?" She sighs and tosses a few things into a bag. "But everyone's okay?"

"Yeah. Picked up a few more allies." He tells her.

She nods, bag going over her shoulder. "Anyone I know?"

"Jessica Jones. Daredevil. Stick. Jessica Drew." He opens the door for her.

"Wow. I was joking. I didn't think I'd know most of them." She steps out.

"Well half." He says.

She raises an eyebrow. "You ain't the first tough guy I've had to piece back together. Stick is the only one I don't recognize."

His eyebrows rise. "You know Daredevil?" He sounds impressed. "Well alright."

"Well, he landed in my dumpster. What was I supposed to do?" She shrugs.

Before they get to the SUV, they can see it's empty. Not a good sign. An even worse sign is the sound of swords nearby. "Stay close." Luke tells Claire. They quietly make their way over. It's a good thing they do. There's a guy with greying dark curly hair about to stab Colleen. Luke grabs his arm before he can. "Bad idea."

The man is Colleen's former master Bakuto and he is not at all pleased at this situation. As soon as Luke releases him, he makes himself scarce.

Danny stares at where he had been. "Guess he's not dead after all." He shakes his head. "We should go."

Colleen agrees, as she's looking (and feeling) much worse for wear thanks to the slash across her belly.  
"Oh my God." Claire goes immediately into nurse mode.

"I got her." Luke says then picks up the wounded woman. "Let's go."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As they arrive at the police station, they can see some of the others are beginning to arrive and poor Misty is looking a little confused. Luke called her earlier, but she doesn't know just who he wants her to protect. The fact that she now also has Captain Marvel on speed dial might just be too much.

Bringing in a wounded Colleen only adds to the confusion.

Jess Drew is sitting with Foggy, chatting quietly, but when she sees Colleen she has to rush over to offer a hand. "Wow, did you forget the safe word?"

She gives her an odd look. "What?"

"Don't pay attention to her." Claire says. "Just lie back and let me look."

"I'm just here to play gopher." Drew promises. And she starts by fetching clean water and the first aid kit.

Karen comes in looking a little shaken. She sees Foggy and smiles, happy to see a friend. "You, too?"

"Me too, how you doing?"

"Eehh." She shrugs. "Just when I was just getting used to the idea of Matt just being Matt..." She sighs.

"I know what you mean." He looks around at some of the others. "But it seems like a pretty big deal."

Luke pulls Misty aside. "Thank you for this. The people we're dealing with are very dangerous."

"That's exactly why you should bring me in on it." She reminds him.

"Not yet. We still don't know much. Just that they're planning something."

She gives him a displeased look. "And you think you're better set to handle it?"

"Honestly? Based on what I've seen, yes." He tells her. "Give me 24 hours. Then I'll tell you what I can."

She doesn't seem at all happy about this, but there's no choice except to accept it.

Matt comes into the station to find Jess Drew. "Hey, do you have my change of clothes?"

She looks up from looking through her bag to find her meds stash, in case anything might help Colleen. "Yeah, this bag next to mine." She unthinkingly gestures in her distraction.

Matt bends over and feels around. "This one?"

"Here, jaa." She gently guides him to the handle, and it's almost like she was never angry.

He gives a small smile. "Thank you, noodle. I'll see you back at the theater."

"No you won't." She reminds with a tease. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"There isn't much you wouldn't do." He walks out using his stick.

She shrugs and goes to offer Claire her choice of supplies.

"Damn girl." Claire says when she sees it. "You're a good person to know." She uses the contents to sterilize the wound and sew up Colleen.

"What can I say? Spies often have to go it alone. And certain habits die hard."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt hesitates before putting on the Daredevil suit. But when it comes on, it feels as though he's become whole. It both scares and thrills him. The batons go into the holster. The helmet goes over his head. This is who he is.

He uses the rooftops to find Jessica Jones who is still getting her friend Trish. When he gets to the roof of the hotel, he can hear a fight. He rushes to get inside. He throws his baton at Murakami before he can hurt Jones.

Trish is apparently too busy being impressed that Jones knows Daredevil to be suitably worried about the situation. But as glass breaks around them, the battle intensifies.

Between his skill and Jones's power, they drive the man away. Daredevil stands panting as he listens for any sign of him returning. God he's missed this. "We're clear."

She nods and gets Trish to safety.

"He's so cool." Trish says, her eyes still looking at him even as Jones leads her out.

"But he's got the worst sense of humour." She lets her friend know. The she points the Devil. "Nice ears. The scarf was better."

"They're horns." But he can't help a little smile.

"Whatever."

"I can't believe you know Daredevil." Trish waits until they are in the elevator to say it. "Do you think he'll come on my show?"

"Doubt it." She hits the button. "But, hey, you finally get to meet Drew."

"Seriously? She isn't going to have conveniently left before we get there, will she?" Trish has a theory that Jessica Drew doesn't actually exist.

She shrugs. "Her boyfriend, my lawyer, happened to be with me when I walked in there, so his people are on the protect list just in case."

"Well I look forward to meeting her." Her tone is slightly dismissive.

Fortunately Jess could care less. She has one goal right now; get Trish safe.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Daredevil tilts his head as he faces Sowande still tied in the chair. "What did you do to her?" He takes out his baton with the retractable rope. He makes a threatening gesture with them, ignoring the reactions of the others around him. "Tell me."

But Sowande only laughs. "Why should you care? She is only a weapon."

In a flash, he wraps the cord around the man's neck. Batons in his hand, he twists the rope tighter. "She's not just a weapon." His voice raises sounding almost savage. "What did you do to her? What did you do to Elektra?!"

"There is no Elektra, only black sky."

Daredevil shakes his head. "You failed. She couldn't kill me, and she had plenty of chances. Face it, your weapon is defective."

"You sound afraid. You should be." Sowande boasts.

He tightens the rope around his neck. "Tell me what you did to her!" He can feel himself starting to lose control, can hear Jones yelling at him to stop. He can't. Not yet. Not until... He pulls the rope free of the neck and walks back, panting, trying to calm his thoughts.

Drew finally looks up from her computer, in the corner of the room. "Devil..."

"Is he dead?" Jones asks.

Danny checks for a pulse. "Unconscious."

"What the fuck was that?" Luke asks.

Stick clears his throat. "Time to come clean, Matty."

Matt rips the helmet off. He turns to face them. "The woman. The weapon. Her name is Elektra. She was... an old girlfriend." His shoulders slump. "She died in my arms."

"You want us to trust you and you've been keeping this hidden?" Danny does not sound impressed.

"It didn't seem important."

"Not important." A hand tugs through the blonde hair. "I think it's pretty damn important to know when a teammate is compromised."

"That's not Elektra." Stick tells them. "Whatever they brought back is something else."

Matt shakes his head. "She recognized her name. I can reach her."

Jones glances over at Drew, who has once more buried her full attention into her computer. "She better be worth it."

Sowande jumps up and takes Danny, holding a knife to his throat. "I have asked the same question. Now, I will take the Iron Fist and leave."

They're not okay with this, but surprisingly it's Stick who's fastest. A single slice removes Sowande's head from his body.

Danny pulls away quickly, in shock and anger.

"What the fuck!" Jones yells.

Matt is clearly unhappy. "Jesus, Stick!"

"He had it coming." Drew still isn't looking over.

"It was either him or the Fist." Stick tells them. "We can't give the Hand what they want."

"We don't even know what they want." Luke reminds them.

Stick waves it off. "They say they need a key. That they think the Fist is the key they need."

"I'm a weapon, not a key." Danny argues.

"You can be both." Stick persists. "I've heard stories, legends of Chi being harnessed to perform all manner of tasks."

When Danny protests again, Matt tells him it doesn't matter what he thinks. "All that matters is if they think it's true." He frowns. "We only have one play here. We need to keep the Iron Fist as far from the Hand as possible."

"So, what? Hide him?" Jones asks.

"I'm not going into hiding." Danny tells them. "We're better if we're together and fighting."

"And if the very presence of your chi might open or activate their Grand Whatever?" Drew shifts, looking at Danny. "There's more than one way to be a key."

Luke slowly nods. "I'm sorry, Danny. But they're right."

Danny starts backing away. "I started this alone, and if I have to finish it alone, I will."

"We're not quitting, Danny, just keeping them from getting their goals." Jones gives Luke a look.

Danny steps forward. "I'm not hiding. And I'll do this without you if I have to."

Matt steps forward to meet him. "And I won't let you leave if I have to."

Luke tries to play mediator. "Danny, just let us figure this out. We don't want to hand the Hand what they want."

Drew finally stands and speaks up. "I can make it painless." She hates using her pheremones, but she thinks she can probably keep it mild enough to persuade him with affecting the others.

But the words trigger something in Danny head, and he goes into a defensive stance. "I don't need this, I don't need your help if this is what it is."

Matt puts his helmet back on. "This isn't about just you anymore." He stretches his neck.

"It never was, but I'm the one who can fight it." Danny sounds arrogant when angry. He punches toward Matt.

He dodges it easily and responds with a couple of punches of his own.

The fight is fast, and if they had time to observe each other they'd likely be impressed by each other's skill. It's like some beautiful exotic dance. Danny fights to prove himself and Matt to remind him he's not the only one capable in this situation.

Drew hates to admit how much seeing Matt in action again turns her on, and turns her face away.

When Matt flips and kicks Danny on the way down, Luke decides to step in.

Jones also interferes, pulling one man as Luke pulls the other. Finally Drew has to interfere, her pheromones slowly increasing. "Calm, easy. We all know you're powerful, but we don't need power right now, we need planning." Her hands stroke Danny's face almost like a lover.

But Danny is even trying to fight this. Finally, Jones just knocks him out with a punch.

Luke picks up the unconscious man. "Jessica and I will find a place to put him. Jones." He clarifies.

She nods. "Shower, Drew, I'm getting the hate vibe you warned me about."

Drew sighs. "Have fun. Tie him proper. Stick's good at that."

Matt walks away to get away from her scent. He takes his helmet off and puts his hand over his nose. 

Stick is smiling. "You are something. Another woman who is too good for Matt."

"That's the pheromones. Go help them. I'll neutralize them again." She hates to say it, but it hurts a bit that Matt avoids her like this. "And you need to stop disparaging him. He's one of the best men this city ever produced."

"Hear that, Matty? I think she's in love." He slowly walks out.

"What am I doing, Jess?" Matt asks her.

She looks at him, a bit confused. "In what way do you mean?"

"I swore not to put this on again. Now here I am. And God help me I've missed it."

"Oh." She searches through her bag. "You're remembering yourself."

"I'm hurting you." He turns to face her. "I know I am. But I can't just abandon her."

She glances at him, pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighs heavily. "I would be a hypocrite if I told you not to face your past. And a liar if I said the Devil wasn't part of who you are."

"So I should embrace it." He sighs. "How are you?"

"I need a shower." She replies simply.

He nods. "I doubt they have a working shower here."

"I'll make do with any clean water." She moves her bag to her shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first time I've bathed from a bottle."

"Right." He leans against the wall.

"A bit offended you haven't invited yourself." She moves to walk past.

"When this is done."

That hurts too, but she keeps walking. He has to make his own choices. And he will have to live with their consequences.

He opens his mouth to call her back. "We need to figure out our next move."

She pauses. "Choose our colours, decide a location, find a photographer... Or did you mean here? Because that's obvious."

"I meant here."

"Keep Danny away from them." She walks back toward him. "Stop the commotion at Midland, fill the hole if we can. Simple. Obvious."

He smiles softly. Reaching out, he takes her wrist in a gentle hold. "See, this is why I love you. Even if it takes all my strength to fight your pheromones."

"You should never resist the urge to hug your stressed and grieving girlfriend." She reminds him. "Pheromones or not."

"Grieving?" There's concern in his face.

She hits his arm. "Don't give me that. I'm still dealing with the Hydra shit. It doesn't just disappear because there's a new problem."

"Sorry. That feels like a long time ago." He pulls her into a hug.

She nuzzles her head into his neck. "How is someone so smart sometimes so stupid?"

"Your pheromones make it very hard to think."

"Not hard enough, apparently." She grumbles softly.

"And here I thought you wanted me smarter." He can hear the others returning.

She shrugs. "Six of one, half dozen of the other."

"If you say so." He gives her a squeeze. "After this we should take a trip."

"We'll see. We do have to afford a wedding." She slaps his ass as she pulls away. "I still need to deal with this."

Stick walks in with Luke and the other Jessica. "He'll be out for about an hour."

Matt nods. "This all centers around Midland Circle. I wonder if that hole from before has anything to do with it."

"Have you been keeping tabs on it?" Stick asks.

"Not really. They seemed to fill it up." He shrugs. "But it has been bugging me lately."

"Hole?" Luke asks.

"He found it with _her_." Drew explains. "Excuse me."

"Something else you forgot to mention?" Jones accuses.

"I'm sorry." Matt licks his lips. "I should have told you about Elektra. I was wrong. And I'm not sure the hole means anything."

"Then why bring it up?" Luke seems frustrated at this point.

Jones frowns. "Perhaps I could check with the Raymond family again? There might be something we missed."

"I'll go with you." Matt offers.

She looks up to where Drew left and back at him. "If you want."

"Yeah. I just need to go home and change first."

Luke offers to stay and watch Danny.

"Sure, let's go."

Matt approaches his Jess. "Coming?" His voice is gentle.

"No, thank you." She manages a smile. "I should keep digging through the dark web, there's got to be blueprints or rumours or something."

"Okay." He turns to Jones. "Mind if we travel by rooftop?"

Jones sighs. "You're so weird. Yeah, fine."

Luke walks over to Drew. "Can I get you anything?"

She shakes her head. "Thanks. Just keep an eye on the kid."

"Will do." He heads back to where they are keeping Danny.

She takes her laptop and herself up to the roof. Stick follows Luke.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt puts on a suit while Jessica Jones snoops around while pretending she isn't snooping. It's a valiant attempt. He puts his sunglasses on before the jacket. Then he grabs his stick.

She sets the book in her hand back down. "You know I've known her a long time, right?"

"How long?" He asks.

"We met after Clint. We were both hitting a lot of the same bars." She looks at a picture on the fridge. She assumes from Matt's armour that it must be from a Hallowe'en party.

"Is this the part where you threaten me? Because Carol has that covered."

She smiles. "Yeah, I figured she would. No, I just wanted to say Drew seems much healthier now. Happy, even. Let's get going."

Matt is surprised. That's definitely not what he was expecting. He follows her out. As soon as he steps out the door, he becomes the blind man reliant on his stick.

It's a strange trick, but she's sure it's a survival thing and she gets that. "Right. Let's see if I can find this place in the day light." It's in a stretch of Brownstone homes that are all identical as far as she's concerned.

"So what do you know about this architect?" He asks.

"He's dead." She goes with the obvious first. "He did really modern trendy stuff, the sort of shit Drew likes. He seemed to be very particular about keeping work and family separate. Didn't go for much outside that until the hand got involved. Then he started collecting high explosives."

Dead would seem obvious, but lately it hasn't been, at least not for Matt. He half expects Nobu to show up again. "Poor guy."

She shrugs. "Happens to everyone eventually. I think it's this one." Jones moves toward the stairs.

"You think?" He uses his stick to guide him up each stair.

"90ish percent. Know what? I trust my judgment a bit more than yours right now." She presses the doorbell.

The daughter Lexi answers. "My mom's not home right now."

Jones smiles at the girl. "That's okay. But maybe there's something you saw that she didn't. A different side of your dad. Would you mind talking with us for a little bit?"

The girl shrugs.

Matt presses his lips together. "We think your father may have been targeted. Answering a few questions could really help."

"Who's he?" She asks.

"This is Matthew, he's a lawyer and a friend who's giving me some help with this case." They move inside to sit and talk. "Did you notice your dad change at all? Or do anything weird?"

She huffs a hollow laugh. "He'd been different for a long time." She scratches her eye. "He stopped eating and sleeping. He'd sit at the piano but wouldn't play. It was like I lost him before he died."

Matt's head cocks as Jessica thanks the teenager. "I'm sorry. You said you have a piano? Do you play?"

Jessica has no idea where he's going. She raises an eyebrow.

"No." Lexi shakes her head.

Out of politeness she asks if he does.

"A little. Do you mind?" He stands.

"Matt, I'm not sure..." Jess stands as he goes. This is weird.

He sits. After finding middle C, he positions his hands and begins to play. It's a simple melancholy tune.

A few of the notes are a bit out of tune, but one he hits makes a strange padded sound instead of producing the note.

"Hear that? The D sharp is muffled." He reaches into the piano and pulls out some paper. "What id's it?"

Lexi's eyes are wide as she watches.

Jessica looks it over. "It's a blueprint. For Midland Circle."

Lexi steps closer. "Is that the building my dad was going to blow up?"

"Possibly. He probably didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands." Jones looks it over. "Wow, this stuff into the basement. I think that's what got him in trouble."

"The hole?" Matt asks.

"Or whatever they turned it into. Can we keep these?" She asks the girl.

"Sure." She's hugging herself and looking as though every bad thought about her father has just been confirmed. "I guess this proves he was a terrorist."

Jessica frowns then she clears her throat. "Look. I have this friend. His dad was a boxer. Single dad, did everything he could to do right. But he got tangled up with the wrong people. He ended up dying because he tried to get away from them. I think something similar happened with your dad."

"Yeah?" There's hope in her eyes.

She nods. "Yeah. He was a good man trying to get out of a bad situation. All he wanted was to keep you safe."

Her eyes tear up, but she holds the emotion in. "Thanks."

Jones offers her hand. "We're going to figure this out. And we'll make sure those people who hurt your dad won't touch anyone else."

Lexi shakes it. "Thanks."

The PI and the lawyer head out. "How did you know?" Matt asks.

"I search everyone I work with." She shrugs. "Or who ask my friends to marry them."

"Right."

"If you're anything like your dad, she's done well." It's as close as she gets to teasing.

"That's 2 nice comments in less than 4 hours. You feeling okay?" He teases back.

She shrugs. "Well your Jess doesn't really seem to be talking to you, so I thought I'd fill in."

"Point taken. The last time Elektra showed up... It wasn't great. But we came out stronger, and I... can't believe I'm telling you this." He shakes his head.

"Because you're scared too." The theatre is just a bit further up the street.

They're almost at the corner across the street when Matt hears Luke coughing and hitting the floor. "Something's wrong." He takes off at a run.

She follows automatically, though she can't quite climb and flip like him to get to the second floor.  
There's the sound of metal on metal as Stick and Elektra clash swords. Luke is out on the floor and Danny asleep in his chair as some weird smoke permeates the air.

When Matt runs in, Stick is on the floor. Elektra is straddling him, holding a sword with the tip pointed down. "Elektra, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to." She stabs Stick through the chest like a pinned butterfly. Then she turns on Matt, kicking him into the wall.

His head hits the wall, and he slumps to the floor.

Jessica (Jones) arrives next and faces off with Elektra, but there's still some smoke in the air which gives Elektra the advantage.

Luke wakes up just in time to see Matt's evil ex-girlfriend knock Jessica out. He isn't conscious long, though. At least he's able to land a few punches before he goes down again.

 

With a last look around, and an extra glance at Matt, Elektra picks Danny up and jumps out the window. The commotion downstairs brings Jess Drew to the edge of the roof and she sees Elektra just as she jumps out the window with Danny over her shoulder and takes off.

She doesn't know about the others, but she can't let Danny out of her sight either so she decides to trust Misty and calls as she begins her chase.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jessica Jones lifts her head when she wakes up. At first she thinks she'd fallen asleep at a bar again, but a bleary look around shows her how wrong she is. She's in an interrogation room. Luke's cop friend is there. All she can think is how much she needs a drink.

"Well, here we are again." Misty puts a hand on her hip. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

She blinks and realizes she has a headache. "If I remembered, I'd tell you."

"We found the three of you and two unidentified dead bodies. That doesn't look good. Someone has to tell me something."

"Three?"

"You, Luke, and the lawyer."

She is fully awake now and acting anxious. "Where are they? Are they okay?"

Misty shakes her head. "Luke's in the next room. Matt is in the waiting room. You're all in a lot of trouble, currently."

She holds her head in her hands. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'll try to get you together." Misty sighs.

"Thanks." Jess decides to throw her a bone. "There's this weird shadow organization. Believe me, you don't want to know any more."

Misty nods as she leaves the room. They've been trying to track them for months. She decides to see if the lawyer is up, next.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

A phone ringing makes Matt bolt up from the couch he was sleeping on. His heart is pounding. He doesn't know where he is. He feels his chest and realizes he's in a different shirt. Elektra killed Stick. And he has no fucking idea how long ago that was.

"Thank god." Foggy. That's Foggy's voice. "They took your shirt for blood typing."

Foggy's voice anchors him. He's in a police station. Jones is awake. Luke is not. He takes a breath. "I wasn't wearing the suit."

"No. Thank God. You are walking a very thin line."

He listens, getting scared when he can't hear her. "Where's Jess? Where's my fiancée?"

"I don't know." He grips Matt's shoulder to comfort him.

"If that's the Brit, then she called you guys in." Misty steps in. "You really need to reconsider your friends."

Matt exhales. He was afraid Elektra had killed her. He raises his head and becomes the lawyer again. "I need to speak with my clients."

"Well, once Luke wakes up, the chief wants to speak with all of you." That doesn't sound good.

"Fine. May I speak with Foggy alone?"

Misty nods. "I'll come when he's up." She walks away.

As soon as she's away from the door, Matt blurts out the news. "Elektra is alive."

Foggy's eyebrows go up. "What? How? Is that what all this is about?"

"Partly. She killed someone. Lots of someones." He grabs his sunglasses and puts them on. "New York is in danger. I need to get Luke and Jones out if here."

"Matt." Foggy grabs his arm. "You've got to be really sure. Your two lives are in danger of colliding. You could be disbarred. And me for letting you do this. Or worse."

"I am sure." There's conviction in his voice. "Danny Rand is in danger. So is Jess. I'll protect you as much as I can, but I have to do this."

"Just be careful?" He requests.

Misty knocks at the door. "It's time, Murdock."

He nods and extends his stick. "Lead the way, detective."

She leads him into an office. Luke and Jessica are entering just ahead. Misty moves to stand with her boss.

"You can sit." He invites them.

None of them do.

"Alright. Well, we're not going anywhere until I have some answers. We've got two dead bodies, no names, and you're the only possible suspects."

"One of them has no head." Misty points out. "Now we've been tracking a crime syndicate. If you all know anything, now is the time to talk."

Jessica sighs and looks at the two men. She's getting tired of this game. They all know getting the police involved would just mean more deaths.

Luke also sighs. "They're called the Hand."

And Jones just has to roll her eyes at Luke's softness.

The chief crosses his arms. "That's a bit better. Tell us more. If people are going to get hurt, we need to stop it."

"They have Danny Rand. That's all we can tell you."

"That's not enough. If you aren't willing to cooperate, we'll have to take you into custody. All of you." He signals to another officer that they're to be moved to a containment cell.

Matt steps in. "Detective, my clients have had a long day. They are understandably exhausted. Could I have some time to confer with them? Explain how important it is that they cooperate."

"Your clients? You understand you're in the same boat, don't you?"

He licks his lips. "Do you want me to tell you what I saw?"

"Funny. Get in. We'll give you ten minutes." 

Just before they can close the door Foggy rushes up. "Wait, Matt. Can I just have two minutes?"

"Sure." He feels tired, but he follows Foggy out. Misty uses the opportunity to pull Luke aside. She wants in on this thing.

Foggy holds a bag out, pressing it into Matt's hand. "I still have your spare key so I brought you a change of clothes. Please. Just do what's right."

"Thanks, Foggy." He assumes it's another shirt to replace whatever t-shirt was put on him. It's only when he checks inside that he feels the Daredevil costume. He returns to Jessica, and they wait for Luke to return.

Despite Misty's guilt trip, Luke still denies her and is returned to them for their "counsel time".

"So, what do we do?" Jones asks as she looks around at the stone walls.

"We need to get Danny back." Matt replies.

"Yeah, thanks." She rolls her eyes. "How?"

"It all comes back to Midland Circle. How much do you want to bet that's where they have him."

"You sure?" Luke asks. He looks at Jess.

"And Drew? The police wouldn't tell me shit." She moves to the wall, trying to judge the thickness. "But there was that big dome on the blueprints. I'd bet money they have something down there."

"As your lawyer, I'm about to give you some very bad advice." Matt shows them the Daredevil suit in the bag.

Luke looks at Jess and gestures to the outer wall. "Would you like the honors, or should I?"

"On it." All it takes is one solid punch to make a new door for the station.

They get a few blocks down before Matt hears the APB. He chuckles. "They think you two kidnapped me."

"Keep laughing. There's going to be cops everywhere. We need to get off the street." Jones reminds them.

Luke frowns. "Cops took my wallet."

Jones searches her jacket's pockets and comes up with only a metro card. "Sorry, no cash stashed up my hoohaa like Matt's girl."

He makes a face. "For real?"

"She's very resourceful." Matt says.

"I didn't mean..." She groans and starts toward the nearest entrance.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Misty pulls Claire aside. "Tell me you know where they went."

"I don't. But I do know Luke will do the right thing." She sighs and looks around for Colleen. Her friend might know something.

Misty sees her looking around. "Where's the chick with the weird sword?"

Claire shakes her head. "You read my mind. Shit."

She exhales through her nose then goes to see who saw her last. She notices the door to the evidence room is slightly ajar and heads in.

Things have been move but most significantly, the bag of explosives is gone.

Claire stays waiting and anxious. She's not sure what Colleen might do.

Misty returns to her. "Your friend just took all the c-4 and the blueprints Jones had."

"Damn it, Colleen." Claire rubs her temples.

"Meet me outside. I need to tell the Captain about this. Then you and I need to haul ass to get there before they do."

She nods. "Yes ma'am. We need to talk sense into them."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jessica Jones looks across the dark street at the Midland Circle building. "You sure we don't have time to grab a drink first?"

"Getting scared?" Luke asks.

Daredevil steps up before she can answer. He can't help but smile. He's ready for this.

She looks over at him. "Oh God. Its back. How does Drew put up with you?"

"No idea." He's listening for her, hoping she's there somewhere.

She is, searching through all the floors for Danny. All the floors upward, anyway.

"We'll have to get in the back way." Luke tells them. "Like I did before."

They head over to the parking garage. As they walk down the ramp, Matt tilts his head. "There are three down there. Fingers."

Jones sighs. "You again." She faces off with Gao. Luke soon joins.

"We're here for Danny Rand." Daredevil announces.

It seems funny to the fingers. "Too bad you won't be leaving."

Bakuto and Murakami team up on Matt, since Daredevil has such a reputation.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Deep beneath the building, Elektra waits for Danny to wake up. She smiles at him when he does. "Hello, Danny. I'm here to free you."

He struggles against his bonds, he seems to be tied to one of those tall carts delivery men use. "I don't exactly feel free."

"Neither did I until I took control of my destiny and killed Alexandra." She wheels him to a large wall with ancient characters on it. "Do you recognize it?"

"I've seen it before, but I couldn't read it." He's forward only because he's sos surprised to see it.

"Inside is the true power of the Hand, and only your fist can open it." Her voice is seductive with its lilting accent. "We can take it, you and me."

He shakes his head. "I don't want it, and I certainly don't want to help the Hand."

"I don't care about the Hand." She starts unfastening his restraints. "Or the Chaste or K'un-Lun. Just as they didn't care about us. We were only tools to them. And now I am free." She leans in and whispers in his ear. "You can be free, too. You've always wanted more than K'un-Lun."

Danny tries to pull away from her. "My master taught me something called loyalty. I'm not interested."

She stands tall. "I took my destiny. You ran away from yours." She smiles. "You made it so easy for me to slaughter them all."

"You're sick." He snarls at her.

"They begged for the Iron Fist to protect them just before I sliced open their throats."

The angrier she makes him, the more he focuses his chi.

It's exactly what she wants. "You failed them. At least when I slaughtered my masters I did it with my own sword."

"Your hate for the world is pathetic." He finally has enough chi to break his bonds and he attacks her.

She smiles and uses the chaos to position herself in front of the wall.

He leaps at her, his fist aimed at her middle.

She steps to the side and watches the wall crumble. A surge of power makes the lights go off.

Danny falls forward as the wall collapses. He rolls to his back coughing only to see what appears to be massive bones. He's amazed and horrified. But he recovers from his shock quickly and moves to hide and look for an advantage.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Before the lights went out, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Daredevil are fighting Madame Gao, Bakuto, and Murakami. The switch who fights whom, but Jess and up facing Madame Gao again.

Colleen appears as they fight and joins in, attacking Bakuto to help Matt. But when the lights go out in the parking garage as well, the three fingers make a quick escape as they know what's happening. To hide their escape, one of them slashes a gas pipe and ignites it, blasting the area with fire.

Luke walks to the pipe and bends it closed with his hands.

Once they're sure it's safe, they head inside to the main floor to continue their search.  
But before they get there, two more people interrupt them.

Misty drives up with her lights flashing. Claire is with her. "In about 5 minutes, the rest of the NYPD will arrive. I just need to know one thing." She pauses for dramatic effect. "How long do I need to hold them off?"

It's good to know she's on their side, but Luke pushes a bar through the door to lock it once they're inside, just to be sure.

They look around the spacious entrance, examining the stairs and elevator. As the do, Jessica Drew floats down from the ceiling in full Spider Woman gear to land piggy-back style on Matt's shoulders. "Miss me?"

He smiles. "Desperately. Lobby is this way." He carries her there.

She waves to the rest as they meet up again, and slides down to her feet. She cherishes the feel of her body against his even with all the clothing between them. "So I've got good news and bad news. I followed Elektra here, so Danny is definitely here somewhere. But I came in from the roof and can assure you it's not any of the upper floors. I haven't found a way down yet."

"Leave that to me." Matt tells her.

"Wait." Colleen says. "We need a plan. And I brought one." She opens the bag she's carrying and shows them the c-4.

"Not a plan, a finish line." Drew whistles.

Luke looks horrified. "No. Not an option. We are not blowing up a building."

"That does seem pretty final." Jones agrees.

"It's the only way to end this." Colleen says.

Matt jumps in. "If it helps, there's no one else in the building."

Both Colleen and Luke seem to be looking at her to speak sense, so Claire has to speak up. "Look, this is all completely crazy. But we've seen what these guys do. When they come out, it's not just crime it's a horror movie. If we can make it stop, we should."

Jones exhales. "I don't like it. But I don't think we have a choice."

Luke frowns. "Fine but no civilians get hurt."

"We should divide and conquer." Drew's voice is soft as she presses her hand to the small of Matt's back, suggesting he take the lead.

"Someone needs to go with Claire to set the bombs." He says.

"Colleen, please." She asks. "These guys are all, you know. I need your help a lot more than they do. I'm screwed if anyone finds me."

She isn't happy about it, but she agrees. "Don't fail Danny again." She tells the others.

"I promise. I won't come back without him." Luke assures her.

Drew takes a quick moment to be sure they know what they're doing with the charges. "Stay safe. Get out if you have to, with or without us."

They split up. Daredevil leads the way as he listens for any irregularities. He stops, taps a wall, then steps back. "Here. I need someone to open it."

Drew steps back, adjusting her glasses to view through the wall, but Luke is punching through it before she even needs to confirm it.

"Well. An elevator. I don't suppose anyone has a flask on them?" Jones peers into the new chasm.

Luke continues to pull the wall away to make an entrance.

With a shake of her head, Jones sighs. "If someone had told me I'd be doing this tonight a week ago, I wouldn't have believed them."

"Yeah." Matt replies. "For what it's worth, I'm glad we found each other."

Luke looks at the two women then Matt. "I'm not hugging you."

He chuckles the leads the way to the elevator.

The tunnel is dark and deep, hard for most to tell. Drew peeks over the edge. "Think the ride will be long enough for a quickie?"

"Drew!" Jones slaps her side. "The suit is bad enough."

"I like the suit." Luke says.

Jones gives him a level stare. "Don't encourage her."

He smiles. Then he looks around. "How deep is this thing?"

"Deep." Matt assures him.

"Can you tell who's down there?" Drew asks as she moves to Matt's side. It's easy to forget her anger in the moment.

He listens. "There's about 30 including the ones from the parking garage. They're cutting something."

"Cutting?" That's worrying. Jones takes a turn to look down.

Drew takes Matt's hand. She's murmuring her list of baby names that has become a reassuring mantra under her breath. Because things will be fine. They have to be.

"I have an idea." Luke says. "One of you ladies is not going to like it."

Both women look at each other then at him. But they listen and they work out the details. As the elevator reaches the ground, Jessica Jones stands alone.

She steps forward, hands raised. "Look, I don't care what you're doing in your whole weird cave thing. I came here to talk. My whole life has become a crazy Kung Fu party since I've encountered you. I don't want to fight you. ...alone."

Daredevil and Luke swing down. Drew glides in then folds her flaps to gain momentum before landing on one of the bad guys. It's chaos, arms and legs doing as much damage as possible.

Elektra is thrilled to see them come in. Playing hide and seek with the Fist has grown dull and now there's new prey. She decides her first target will be the _bitch_ who dared to take her spot in Matt's life.

Drew barely has time to duck as the first blade slices past her face. She manages to catch the second with the flesh of her right arm. "Fuck. Get off."

Danny ends up coming to her rescue, distracting Elektra with a flurry of punches.

Daredevil is distracted by the sound of Spider Woman's distress. He gets clocked on the jaw but returns the blow with more fury.

It takes seconds for Drew to tear a strip off the tank top under her jacket and tie off the wound. Then she's back in the fight.

Somehow the five of them end up in a sort of semi-circle. "Elektra killed Alexandra." Danny tells them. "We need a plan."

"I can probably take out a dozen or so with my shock." Drew offers, but she's still slowly losing blood and the energy will cost her.

Jones glances around, even as she tosses a ninja into another. "I think Colleen might have been right with her plan."

"Her plan?" Danny asks.

"Boom." She gestures with her fingers.

It's probably for the best that none of them have noticed Bakuto's absence. Or know that at this very moment he has Claire at sword point to stop Colleen's attack.

Luke knows it'll be a miracle if they all get out of this. "Danny, light it up."

Danny infuses his fist with Chi and punches the ground with a force that sends most of the nearest enemies flying.

Shots ring out in quick succession. Luke blocks them from Jones. Daredevil throws his baton at one shooter then uses the boxes and other items to get behind another. He, Iron Fist, and Spider Woman knock out the remaining shooters. That's when Danny's hand stops glowing.

Matt hears a scream upstairs. Bakuto has just sliced off Misty's arm. Luckily Claire is there to help.

But the next sound might negate the luck. Colleen finishes Bakuto off but he falls into the bag of explosives, setting off the ten minute timer.

Drew gathers a large amount of her bioenergy and shocks a small group of Hand soldiers, backing into Jones in the process. "We can't keep this up."

Elektra seems to have realized this as well and decides to make another go at Drew, but Jones gets in her way and throws her back into the wall.

Daredevil turns to the others. "Take the elevator. Now. You need to get out of here."

"What? No!" Drew immediately objects.

Jones agrees. "We can't leave you."

"I'll be right behind..." He can't lie to her, even now. He takes Jess's hands. "If I don't stop her, she'll keep coming after you. After us. I need to do this." He kisses her before she can protest.

But it's not enough, she can't accept this option. "No, no you don't. Just leave her. I don't care. I don't-" She starts yelling incoherently as Jones grabs her around the waist and carries her toward the elevator. (Though she's not thrilled either.)

Matt stops Danny. He whispers something in his ear then steps back. "I love you, noodle!" The words almost get stuck in his throat.

"Fuck you!" She screams, tears in her voice. "You selfish, arrogant asshole."

Softly, he whispers. "You deserve so much better."

Drew continues to struggle against Jones as the elevator rises but suddenly they find themselves under attack again and she has to pull herself together.

Jones finally lets her go when she realizes the cables up top are being cut. If they fall from this height, they're dead. She climbs on top of of the elevator where she finds a few more ninjas. "I really hate ninjas!"

Drew manages a few shocks to give Jones a clear path. Then the elevator shakes as the cable snaps from the weight.

The three inside look at each other in amazement then up at Jones.

She is holding the cable in her hands. "Don't just stand there! Climb up!" She yells at them. "I can't hold this much longer!"

They climb quickly onto the ladder in the wall so she can let go. The climb up to the top is long and feels far too slow.  
More than once, Drew stops to look down. It's so tempting to just let go.

Below, Matt takes off his mask as he approaches Elektra, walking past an impaled Murakami on the way. She's waking up again. Matt just needs to keep her down here for a few more minutes. Then Jess will be safe. From her at least.

Elektra smiles as she rises. "I see you've decided to stop hiding."

"Yes. There's no need anymore."

She picks up her swords again, brandishing them with apparent glee. "You've finally realized the truth?"

"Yes. The truth is I loved you." He uses the past tense deliberately.

"You know nothing." She sneers. "I will keep you alive only so you can watch me kill her. So you can understand the poor choices you've made. We were strong."

"No, Elektra. I won't let you touch her." He squares his shoulders. "I will kill to protect her."

She begins her attack. "You're a fool. But I knew from the moment I first saw you. I had to have you."

He defends himself, getting in a few blows himself. "And you did have me for a time. Not anymore." He punches her stomach. "Jessica is everything I wanted you to be."

"Weak? Pathetic?" She takes a step back to catch her breath. "If I had half her powers, I could've torn this place apart in a day."

"That's why I love _her_." He attacks, angry at her for making him stay down here.

She deflects him as much as she can. "And yet, here you are with me. And she will live the rest of her life knowing you chose to be with me over her."

There's a sad smile. "I chose to keep you here." The building explodes above them. "And she deserves better than me."

Elektra feels the earth begin to move. "Again, you forget. She's weak. She'll jump off that bridge again. And it'll be all your fault. Again." She lunges toward him.

He pulls her into an embrace to make sure she doesn't try to leave. "She's stronger now. She has others. They'll make sure she survives this."

"It doesn't matter. In the end, you're where you belong. Beside me."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Across the street, from the safety of a dozen police cars, the team watches in horror as the building collapses in on itself.

Jones finds herself crying even as she's holding Drew. It feels like a truck drove over her chest.

Drew slips from the grip and falls to her knees beside the tire of a car, her hand on it as she tries to support herself. She dry wretches with the total weight of her grief. Her hand clutches her evenstar but it cuts her, broken in the fight. Softly, she murmurs to herself her favourite name. The one she wanted for the son she wanted to have. "Keiran. Keiran Johnathan Murdock." She shuts her eyes against the universe.

"Maybe...Maybe he survived." Jones says as she stares at the rubble.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Danny says. "He knew he wasn't going to make it." His eyes move to the woman on the ground. "He told me to look after his city... and his wife."

Luke's head is low. "I'm sorry. He was a good man."

Drew grips the broken glass in her hand tighter, feeling more blood. She was never his wife. Liar. She was just a replacement. She stands slowly. "You should go back to the police station."

"You're coming with us." Jones's voice leaves no room for argument.

"I can't. Not like this. I'll come later. To file the missing person report." Lies were her first language but it's sickening how easily they come again. "I have to keep him safe."

She's not sure whether to believe her. "At least call Carol."

"She's probably already headed here." Drew points out.

"Then I'll wait until she comes."

"You do that. I'm going home." She turns, walks toward the nearest alley.

"Drew, wait!"

Luke puts a hand on Jones's shoulder. "Let her be." He knows what it's like to lose someone you love.

Jess scales the wall easily and tumbles into the roof. After a little more effort, she's soaring. But the joy it once would have brought isn't there. It's just emptiness. More and more until she lands on her own roof. Their roof. Where she and Matt had spent so many quiet evenings just enjoying the sounds of the city together.

The rest are escorted in police cars back to the station (except Misty, who goes to the hospital in an ambulance). Walking into that waiting room is especially hard when they all see Foggy and Karen waiting.

Jones looks shell-shocked when she hugs Trish and Malcolm. "I need to call someone."

Trish looks confused. "Who?"

"Carol Danvers." She doesn't look happy about it. She turns and sees the lawyer and the skinny blonde wait then break. "Let's get out of here."

Trish glances over then nods. "Yeah, okay."

"Can I borrow your phone?" She takes it then realizes she doesn't have Carol's number memorized. She doesn't have any numbers memorized anymore.

"You okay?"

"No. I am on the other side of the planet from okay." She finds her own name and calls herself as they pass by the evidence room. She's hoping her phone is inside. She can hear it ring and goes inside to retrieve it.

Malcolm stares at her. "Uh, is that allowed?"

Trish shakes her head. "Has that ever mattered to Jess?"

He tilts his head. "Good point."

She's back and already calling. "Pick up pick up pick up."

When Carol picks up, it's noisy in the background. As predicted, she'd gone straight to the scene to offer help when she heard about the explosion "Hello?"

"Danvers, it's Jones. Drew is hurting. You need to find her." She hesitates. "He's gone."

"He... Matt? Gone how?" She's suddenly hoping for the run away she had feared before.

Jones ignores the looks from Trish and Malcolm. "If you're where I think you are, he's beneath the mess."

There's a long string of expletives. "I'll hunt her down soon as I can." Unfortunately that means politely removing herself from the clean up for now.

"Thought you should know." She ends the call. "I need a drink."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Once Jess finally tumbles back inside the apartment, the nausea returns full force. Everything screams Matt.

She crashes in front of their coffee table and rips off her broken pendant. Broken like the promise that came with it. She finds one of her stone Buddhas and smashes it into tiny particles, like sand. Then she finds an exacto knife, and begins the slow process of embedding the shards under the flesh of her left arm, from elbow to wrist. The finished product reads 'Matthew Michael Murdock' in Braille. 

She leaves her tools on the table when she's done. She strips quickly, tossing the Spider Woman costume into the closet and replacing it with a simple tank and jeans. She finds a cotton shoulder bag, tossing passport, money, her phone, a couple chargers, and Matt's Bible into it. 

The last thing she does is pin a cheque for a year's rent to the door. And then she leaves. She needs to find someplace that doesn't make her think of him.

Her last move before leaving the city is to place a pair of his glasses into the tree for her children, in the garden he helped build. Silently, she asks him to watch over her girls while she's gone.

Carol arrives too late to do more than tidy the mess in the apartment.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve is reading French poetry to Loki when both their phones get an alert. Loki makes a displeased noise when Steve picks his phone up to check it.

"It could be import-" Steve stops midsentence when he sees it. "Matt's dead."

Loki sits up. "What?"

He shows his husband the text from Carol. 'Matt down in action. Details as I get them.'

"Where is she? Maybe I can help."

"I'd assume New York? Matt doesn't tend to work elsewhere." Steve's still looking at his phone, as though he can change the words on it.

"I know New York." Loki says with impatience. "I meant where in New York." He picks up his own phone. The news of Midland Circle Financial's destruction is all over his news app. He knows that's where it happened. "I'll be back."

Steve nods. He's clearly more than a little shocked.

Loki kisses him before disappearing. He reappears amid the chaos - police, firemen, ambulances, news reporters. There's a lot of hullabaloo and yet very little being done.

After finding Jess's apartment empty, Carol had returned to help, but there's not really much that can be done. Not yet. All the dead are deep underneath. Survivors are pretty much impossible. So she's just perched on a stone near the edge of it.

He walks over and sits next to her. "Jess?"

"I don't know." She admits, looking at the pile. "She ran."

"Where is he?"

She sighs. "To my best knowledge? Thirty stories down under fifty stories of rubble."

Loki closes his eyes. "Damn." He opens them again and looks at former building. He imagines how he'd feel if it was Steve beneath there. It hurts too much. No more Matt. That hurts, too. "Fuck. Fuck!" He stands. "FUUUUUUCCCKKKK!!!!"

Carol looks up at him, tears sparkling her lashes. "Loki?"

He's shaking. "It's not fair. Your lives are already so short."

"That's why we need to shine." She rises and pulls him into her arms.

He holds her tight. "Jess will be broken. She'll need you."

She sighs. "If I even knew where to start looking. The police said their friends went to the station. I was going to give them the night to recover before picking their brains, but now, I don't know."

He pulls away. "You know her better than anyone. Where does your heart tell you she went?"

"As far away from Matt as she could possibly get." Carol admits. "Antarctica? North Korea? Uganda?"

"She'll need a way to get there. Boat. Plane."

"She used to travel unseen for a living. She won't be seen until she wants to." She looks at the sky. "I at least want to know how he went. Prepare myself for her pain."

He nods and wraps an arm around her. "He went out fighting. It's what you all want, isn't it?"

"Not if I knew Bucky would suffer."

"That's the price of loving someone." He looks at her. "What do you need?"

"I don't know.." It's still not real for her. "I should talk to his team."

"Go on." He looks at the rubble. "I will stand vigil if you like. In case she comes back."

"She won't. Fly with me?" She offers Loki her hand.

He takes it.

She pulls him into a protective hug before taking flight. She's fast and they make the police station in moments. She touches down gently.

The desk sergeant is agape when he sees Carol. "Can I help you?"

"Hello sergeant, I was hoping the individuals from the Midland Circle incident were still in?" Carol keeps it professional. "I understand there's a rumour of international terrorists involved, so I'd like to ask a few questions to see if the Avengers need to become involved."

"Uh, sure. Let me just find someone to take you back there." Who he finds is a rookie who looks like he hasn't slept in days. The rookie gives Loki the stinkeye before taking them back. "My brother died in the Battle of New York." Those are the last words he says before they see a grieving Karen and Foggy.  
Loki mutters a half hearted apology to the policeman.

Carol goes immediately to the two, hugging both. "You need to go home. Take care of yourselves."

"We're still waiting for the police to release us." Foggy explains. They're also still kind of hoping Matt and Jess will walk through the door. "What can you tell us?"

"Matt was still inside when the building collapsed." Carol's voice is soft. "Jess has pulled a disappearing act in response. I'm here to see if I can get more from one of the others." 

Karen hides her face against Foggy's shoulder at news of Matt. Foggy looks completely white. "If there's anything I can do. Jess is..." He tears up in relief and heartache. "She's important to me."

Loki stands awkwardly to the side and looks around.

Carol nods. "She'll check in when she feels she can handle people again. Just take care of yourselves for now. She'll need you to be okay." She smiles gently as she looks around. She decides to approach the one she knows first. "Mr Rand, yes?"

Danny looks up. There's a sadness and weight in his eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm Carol Danvers. We share a lot of friends in common." She offers her hand.

He hesitates then shakes it. "This is Colleen Wing." The woman next to him gives a quiet hello.

Carol bows her head. "I know you've both been through so much tonight so I'm not going to push too much. I just need to know three things. One, is there a concern they might come back? Two, how did Matt go because three, how much damage control will I have to run on Jess?"

They both look at her in surprise. Danny is the one that speaks. "It's over. We blew up the building to make sure of it. Matt..." He takes a slow breath. "He stayed to make sure Elektra wouldn't make it out. He asked me to take care of her, both hers." He tears up. "I already broke that promise."

Colleen rubs his arm. "It wasn't a promise. It was a request."

"Drew took off after. Jones tried to stop her."

"Drew does that. It's been her pain response for... as long as I've known her. She'll check in in a week or two from some bizarre place. Reykjavik. Budapest. Bangkok." She sighs and lowers her head. "I know it won't be said, but thank you. I wish there were more people willing to take the stand and that my hands weren't so tied by politics that I could've been there. Maybe... maybe things could've ended differently."

They nod. "I didn't know them well." Danny says. "But they were an inspiration."

She nods. "Keep up the good fight and if you ever need help, don't be afraid to approach Bucky or myself. Matt was practically a brother to us, so that makes you part of the family now too."

"Thank you."

She nods again and turns to the other couple in the room. She knows them only through Jess. "You must be Claire and Luke? I'm Carol Danvers. Jessica Drew's friend."

Luke shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you. And yes."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Claire asks.

"I can honestly say it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to her. Though it probably feels like it at the moment." Carol admits. "I don't know everything that happened, but I do know you helped save the city, so I have to thank you. And if there's anything about Matt you can tell me that I might be able to use to help her, I'd be grateful."

"He loved her." Luke says immediately though Claire doesn't seem as sure. "I know his crazy ex was involved. She kept going after Drew. I think he stayed down there to make sure she couldn't hurt anyone else."

"And tying her up wasn't an option?" Claire asks pointedly.

"There weren't a lot of options down there."

"Or breaking her neck?" Carol offers. "But Matt was a big believer in second chances. It's one thing Bucky really liked about him."

Luke shrugs. "He seemed okay with bringing the building down."

"That was different." Claire tells him. "He knew the Hand couldn't be stopped if we didn't."

"Crashing a building to destroy a big evil is definitely a lot different than facing a single person. One that you knew and loved." Carol points out. "The only person I know to chose death in that case was Jess."

"Will she be okay?" The nurse asks.

Carol shrugs. "She didn't go for the bridge again, so I hope so."

"I can get you the names of grief counselors if that will help." She offers.

"I need to figure out what continent she's on, first."

"I hope you find her soon." Luke says. "Her grief was... I know what she's going through."

She nods. "It doesn't help that she was already dealing with... a lot."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We all have our pasts. Hers just happens to involve 20 years of Hydra." Carol licks her lips. "Of which she can only actually remember three."

Claire reaches out and takes her hand. "Let us know if there's anything were can do to help."

"Thank you. We'll probably organize... something for him. We'll probably have to legally list him as missing not dead, though, so that limits options." Carol tries to smile. "He hated to admit it, but he had a lot of friends."

She nods. "Whatever. Just let us know."

Carol looks between them. "Of course. Take care of each other. And them." She indicates the others in the room with her head.

"We will."

She thanks them again and goes to reclaim her lost looking brother in law. "You okay, Loki?"

"I'm not sure. You?"

"I want my Bucky, and my babies. And I just hope Jess is okay." She takes a slow breath.

He nods. "Sarah is getting used to me like this."

She smiles. "That's good. You should come see the twins before you go. You know how they love uncle Loki."

"I'd love to." He gives her a small smile. As they walk out, he asks if she learned anything helpful.

"He died fighting his ex-girlfriend, the one we thought was dead. I'm not sure how Jess will take that." She admits.

"With anger mostly." Loki predicts. "If Steve did that... there would be lots of anger. But it wouldn't last long. Then there'd be regret and a fervent wish that she had killed the woman herself."

Carol nods. That does sound about right. "I'm kind of surprised she didn't, actually." 

"She thought she'd lose him if she did." He looks at her. "It's why Bucky is still alive." He gives a little smile to show he's teasing. Mostly teasing.

She lightly punches his shoulder. "Mine now. And you'd have lost Steve if he'd kept trying. Then we'd be stuck with each other."

"There are worse people to be stuck with."

"While true, you're more a brother than a soulmate, Loki." She takes his hand and kisses his cheek.

He nods. "Jess would have had competition for Matt then. Not that I would have stood a chance."

"She always believed she had a lot of competition, spent a long time considering the after of the relationship. It's almost ironic that now that she's finally sure of it that this happened."

"Yes. How tragic." The words seem not nearly descriptive enough.

Carol shuts her eyes and reminds herself that Jess will be fine. And then they fly to her house, so Loki can see her family.

The girls don't recognize Loki at first. But he does the trick of changing into a woman then back to a man. It helps. But it isn't until he creates the polar bear cub that they fully remember. Then they want to show him their toys and books. It helps since Bucky wants to talk to Carol without distractions.

She smiles at him, giving him a hug. "They've been good?"

"They have. How are you?" There's concern in his eyes. His arms remain around her.

"Worried. She wasn't over the Hydra stuff yet, what is this going to do to her?" She rests her head on his shoulder. "Even if her body is still alive, I'm afraid Jess might be gone."

"She's still got Alice. That has to mean something to her." He pets her head. "Pietro said he'd let us know if she stops by. He said he'd try to keep her there."

Carol nods, but she is scared. These things she can't punch are always the most terrifying to her. "Is he okay?"

"He's worried. For her. For Alice." He looks at her. "I'm worried about you. Did you see Foggy?"

"He seemed... Not great." She admits. "I told him to get some rest. I figured we'd peek in tomorrow."

"I'll make a casserole." Death was always met with food in the old neighborhood. It was a way to show you cared and so the mourners wouldn't need to worry about cooking.

"I suggested we might host a memorial." Carol tells him. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea."

She smiles. "Good. But I think they'll have to declare him missing, not dead, to keep his identity."

"Who's going to file the report?" Jess would seem like the best candidate, but if she's missing, too, that doesn't really work.

"Foggy? Jones could pass for Drew, if we needed." They used to do it in their drinking days.

"Whichever you think would be better."

"We'll figure it out." She sighs. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He agrees. "Why don't you get some shut-eye. I'll take care of the girls while you sleep."

She rubs his chest. "You sure? He was more your friend than ours."

"And she's more your friend than mine. There's nothing I can do for Matt. You need your strength for when Jess turns up again."

"In a week, she's going to call from, like, the Maldives. Easter island." She sighs.

"I hope so. She'd probably want to be at the memorial though, right?" He knows he would if it were Carol.

Carol shakes her head. "If she ran, it means she can't handle anything Matt right now."

"Kinda hard when a piece of them lives inside you." He pulls her close again. "You're always in my heart and my head."

She presses against him. "Doesn't mean she's not stubborn enough to try to run from it."

"They were both stubborn. It's a miracle they ever ended up together."

"She scared him, and I think that broke his resolve. That's how she got in." It had been one of the many sticking points between her and Matt. That it took Jess's attempted suicide for him to even consider her value. She grips Bucky's hand.

"Fear is a hell of a motivator."

Carol nods slowly. "As is pain."


	280. first plane leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki seeks comfort. Pietro tries to understand. Lies. A memorial is held. Jess is climbing new mountains. Natasha finds a cockroach. Steve needs comfort now. Jess dreams darkly. Carol saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued aftermath of the Defenders. I made a playlist; should any of you be the type to like a musical tie in. It'll work for a few chapters. https://8tracks.com/missgnutmeg/sad-spider 
> 
> Assumed character death. Dark body horror imagery in Jess's dreams. /missgnutmeg

Loki arrives home and immediately goes to find comfort in his husband's arms. "I love you."

Steve holds him close, desiring similar comfort. "My Loki."

Tears begin to fall from the green eyes. Thoughts run through his head like a series of bullet trains. Matt. Jess. Steve. Sarah. Mortality. Morality. Pain. Desire. Family. Deities. Afterlives. Odin. Frigga. Heartache. Loneliness. Again and again in different orders and frequencies. He's shaking again. "Life is so fragile."

"Yes." Steve's voice is soft as he strokes the dark hair. "That's why it's so valuable."

He pulls back a little, wiping his eyes. "Sarah?"

"Asleep. It's after bedtime." He reminds his husband.

Loki gives a tiny smile. "I'm going to make some tea." He looks into those blue eyes he adores. "Matt is buried beneath the rubble of the building that collapsed. He remained to make sure someone dangerous wouldn't get out." He lowers his eyes. "Jess has run away. Can't say I blame her. And there is nothing to be done but mourn."

He gently strokes Loki's cheek. "Sounds like she's handling it better then I probably would if something happened to you. I'd probably still be in there digging."

"She isn't handling it. Not yet. Not completely."

"You know that?" He shakes his head and guides Loki to the kitchen. "Let's make a pot of tea and go sit out on our swing. We'll pour a cup for Matt into the earth."

He nods and lets Steve guide him.

They go through the process slowly, keeping words and touches soft.

Loki looks in on Sarah while the water boils. Satisfied that she's fine, he finds the cats. Ink and Smudge get a scratch under their chins. Then he's back in the kitchen with Steve. "How did we make something so beautiful?"

"Love." Steve says simply. "And I think that's the saddest part in all this. Matt never got that experience."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro is extra attentive to Alice. He touches her hair, her feet, her hand. He keeps waiting for the phone to ring or to hear the doorbell. "I will take a sick day, in case Jess comes." He tells Betsy.

Betsy gives him a sad smile. "I doubt she will, but you should take the time if you need it." She's had to blink away tears more than once.

He nods. "I do." He doesn't, not for himself. But he does for Jess.

She gives him a tight hug. "I know it's hard right now, but things will get better. Have you spoken to Wanda yet?"

"No. Not yet." He's not sure how she will react, and that has made him hesitate.

"She'll be really mad if anyone else tells her first." She teases gently, hoping it'll cheer him up.

He nods. "I will call her now." He promises.

"Good." She pokes his nose. "Alice and I are going to the park."

"No. Alice stays here. We will play in back yard."

Betsy knows it's silly, but she agrees. "But you're going to need to buy us a slide soon, papa."

He smiles. "Of course. And Alice will pick out the one she wants."

"The fastest one." Betsy reminds him.

"My little girl has gotten so brave." He tickles Alice's tummy and she giggles and squirms.

Betsy smiles. "Or maybe she just takes after papa."

"Perhaps." He leans over and gives his fiancée a kiss.

"She certainly seems lucky like her daddy." She tugs at his beard. "Now stop stalling and call your sister."

He sighs but gets his phone. Other than Betsy, she is the one he talks to the most. It's easy to find her name. He calls and waits, almost hoping it will go to voicemail.

Naturally, she picks up quickly. "Pietro! How are you?"

"I am fine, but also not so good." He replies.

"Why? What is going on?"

He's not sure how to explain it. "Matt Murdock is missing, presumed dead." It still feels unreal to say it.

She seems to become angry. "What do you mean missing? Is this because of Jess?"

"No. It was something else." He tells her. "There was a building collapse in New York. Did you hear of this?"

"No, we have not checked news yet. Only local."

"They think he was inside when it fell."

That's when it truly hits her. "Oh God."

"Yes." He knows what she's going through, knows the memory of their parents' death must be playing in her mind and how they were rescued from the rubble of a fallen building. "I am hoping for Jess' sake that he has the same guardian angels we did."

"Pietro, you know the chance is so small. So small." She crumples in on herself in her apartment. Matt had saved her life. Saved so many lives. It can't be true.

Vision sees her fall and rushes over. He wraps his body around her to give her strength.  
"It was small for us, too." Pietro knows it isn't the same, but he hopes.

She glances at him, her thoughts telling him everything. Not just what Pietro said, but how she feels about it. "I know I have said Jess deserves karma, but not like this."

"No. Not this."

Vision squeezes Wanda tighter. He kisses her head to offer comfort.

"But we are helpless. I do not... Do you think Betsy could feel him, if he were there?" She asks.

Pietro's head rises as he turns to look at her. "Maybe. Betsy, do you think you could sense him if he were there?"

"I would have to be at the site, but probably, yes." She nods.

"Would you mind trying?"

"Of course not." There's not much hope, but she'll do it for him.

"She will try." He tells his sister.

Wanda sighs. "I am glad, though I do not hold too much to hope."

"Yes." He takes a breath. "How is Wakanda?"

"Warm and magical as ever." She frowns.

"I hear the homesickness in your voice. I feel it, too."

"Vision is my salvation." She admits. "He keeps me sane."

"Then I am grateful for him." Pietro feels a pang when he says it.

"But you are more grateful for your fiance." She teases.

"Can you blame me?" He smiles at Betsy.

"Yes, but it is not so helpful. Now tell some Alice stories, I will put you on speaker and it will take all our minds off the bad news."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

In the end, the story the go for with the police and the media is similar to the one Pietro told Wanda; Matt had been with Jessica Jones and Luke Cage that night and had last been seen in the vicinity of the building before it collapsed when he disappeared. Rumours that Daredevil had also been there after being MIA for so long somewhat helped to support the secret identity, since they were 'both' there. The heroes played it up, claiming they met Daredevil at the scene and joined in the fighting, sending Murdock to hide. They claimed guilt (and honestly) at not being able to help him. Jess's disappearance is explained simply as what it is. Upon discovering her fiance's likely death, she couldn't handle it and had to take off for a time.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

The get together in honour of Matt ends up being about a week after the disappearance. Carol and Bucky manage to move around all their furniture enough to fit the small crowd they expect to have. Bucky and Steve cook comfort food. Loki helps Carol get the kids ready. There is a picture of Matt in his signature glasses and a smirk on his face.

"I found them, you know." Carol speaks softly as she does up Becky's dress. "His glasses. There was a pair in the tree for Jess's girls."

"When she's ready, she'll be happy to have them." Loki says.

She glances at him. "She probably put them there."

"Ugh." Loki furrows his brow. "The pain that poor woman must be going through."

"She'll come through this, I know she will." In the other room, Mae starts to bark at the door. It startles Carol, still not used to having a dog.

Loki puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're fine."

She nods. "Just surprised me. Let's go see who it is, right Bex?" She hoists her daughter up to her shoulder.

Loki carries Sarah. But Lina feels left out. "Mama!"

"Oh, no hands for mama." Carol picks her up with the other arm. All three girls are put in the playpen so Carol can finally get the door.

Foggy and Marci are there dressed in black. Foggy gives Carol a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this."

She holds him tight. "He deserves more, but the world isn't aware of it."

"Yeah." He pulls away. "But he would have liked this better."

"Honestly, I think he would have preferred being alive and having a karaoke night with Jess out shining us all as usual." She gives a sad smile and shows them in.

"Yeah." That brings tears to his eyes. He steps in and greets the girls. "Who are these beautiful ladies?"

"I'm sure you remember Becky and Lina. Have you met Sarah?" Carol waves to the girls as they play.

"I don't believe I have. You must be Steve and Loki's girl."

She blinks up at him and shows her toy.

Carol smiles. "You're a good girl, Sarah. Just like your daddy." She turns back to Foggy. "How've you been holding up?"

He shrugs. Marci strokes his arm and answers for him. "Work has been keeping him busy which is good."

She nods with a sad smile. "I understand. I really do." She grips his shoulder.

He nods. Loki walks over to greet them as the doorbell rings again.

"Excuse me." Carol goes to answer it and is secretly thrilled to that it's Jen with Sam. She immediately goes for the hug. "I didn't realize you were coming in."

Jen hugs her back. "You know I couldn't miss this." Then she goes to see Foggy for the first time since her transformation.

His eyes grow big. "Jen, you've..." He blinks. "Matt told me he had seen you recently." He leans in to kiss her cheek. "It's good to see you. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Next time." She promises. She's still very careful about hugs or handshakes, but she's free with a sad smile. "Have you met Sam? Also known as the coolest Avenger."

"I don't think I have." He offers his hand. "Foggy Nelson. This is my girlfriend Marci."

Sam shakes it. "Sam Wilson.”

As the two couples chat, Carol lets another two in. Apparently they came together. There's a blonde man, a muscular looking black man, a Latino woman, and an Asian woman. "Danny, Luke, Claire, Colleen. I'm so glad you could join us. Please, come meet some of the others who loved Matt."

Soon the house is buzzing with conversation. Bucky comes out to welcome people and invite them to eat. "Looks like we're waiting just on Pietro and his gang. Please eat."

Carol smiles at him as the guests dig in. Then she gestures for some quiet. "We didn't want anything too formal, so we thought we'd keep it simple. I invite anyone who has a story about Matt to share it. That way we can all think warmly about him as we share. I'll go first, to get us all started."

She clears her throat. "The first time I met him, he was helping Bucky get things sorted from his Hydra days. I was so impressed by his knowledge and compassion, not to mention his looks, that I suggested on the spot that he needed to meet Jess. He politely laughed me off. I found he was always like that, very humble about his own skills and attributes. He never really thought about just how much he really had to offer."

There are murmurs of assent. The doorbell rings before anyone else can start. It's Pietro, Betsy, and Alice. "I am sorry we are late."

Sam smiles. "Fastest man in the world, ladies and gentlemen."

Alice hides her face in her father's neck as people chuckle. "Someone was coming behind us." Pietro says as he gives Carol a one _handed hug. He scans the room for the other children and Jessica Drew. He only sees the children. "Look, Alice. It's your cousins. Do you want to play with your cousins?" She peeks out and nods. "Let us say hello."_

_As Pietro makes the rounds, an unexpected face appears. Jessica Jones walks in carrying whiskey and a grease _stained bag. "I wasn't sure what to bring." Her breath smells like alcohol, and she keeps her head down. It's obvious she's uncomfortable, but she felt like she owed it to him to come.__

__Carol almost goes in for the hug but stops last minute. She goes for a shoulder clasp instead. "It's really good to see you."_ _

__Steve finally makes an appearance, too, making sure to introduce himself to anyone he doesn't know. He thanks them all for being Matt's friends._ _

__Jess pours herself a drink and grabs a deviled egg. She goes to stand near Luke and Claire._ _

__Luke claps her shoulder. "You doing okay?"_ _

__"Yeah. You?"_ _

__"Moving forward."_ _

__Bucky puts the chocolate chip cookies Jessica brought on a plate. "So we're just going around and saying things about Matt. Um, for me, if it wasn't for Matt I'd probably be rotting in a high security prison. Jen, too, for that matter. That happened a little later, but still, thanks, Jen." He raises a glass to her. "Matt made it possible for me to start a life, have a family. And he became a friend. So thank you, Matt."_ _

__Jen nods then starts telling a story from college when she's interrupted by someone's phone ringing._ _

__"Oh God, sorry." Carol grabs it and is about to hang up when she sees who it is. "It's Jess!"_ _

__A series of hellos is shouted out._ _

__"Here, I'll put her on speaker." Carol sets the phone up. "God, where are you? Everyone was really worried."_ _

__"Where? Uh. Nepal, I think? Thank you for messaging me about the memorial. I don't. I'm not sure I can say much, but I wanted everyone to know how much he cared." Jess sounds fuzzy, and possibly like there's wind behind her._ _

__Foggy looks concerned. "Are you okay? I hope you're not trying to find Mordor without me." He means the last as a sort of joke._ _

__"It was the first plane leaving." She admits. "New York is too... Him."_ _

__He nods, tearing up. "Yeah."_ _

__"You're missed." Bucky says to Jess as he looks at Carol._ _

__"Try not to. I might be a while." She takes a deep breath._ _

__"If you need anything..." Danny offers._ _

__Jess chuckles. "Solitude. Introspection. Time. But thank you. But I know you're not here about me. This is for Matt."_ _

__"He was a good man." Luke says._ _

__Jessica Jones presses her lips together. "He was a weirdo." That gets her some confused looks. She shrugs. "I like weirdos."_ _

__"He was an asshole." Jess corrects fondly. "But he put it to good use."_ _

__Foggy smiles. "They do say assholes make the best lawyers."_ _

__"His favourite colour is. Was. red. He didn't remember much about sight, but he still could recall colours and he associated them with emotions. Red was anger and pain but also love. It was strong emotion. It made him think of his father." She tells them all._ _

__"He really loved his dad." Foggy says. "And he really loved you, Jess. Please don't ever think otherwise."_ _

__There's a pause, though it could be the connection. "He had very strong emotions. He often fought to suppress and control them."_ _

__"Didn't always work." Claire says. "Butt his heart was in the right place."_ _

__"He especially loved." It's starting to sound like she's fighting tears. "He loved to get up on our roof, relax with a whiskey, and listen to the city around us."_ _

__Bucky smiles at Carol. He knows she loves the roof, too, even if theirs is currently a lot closer to the ground._ _

__Carol returns his smile._ _

__It sounds like Jess has the phone away for a bit because the volume goes from soft to normal when she begins to speak again. "Just one more thing, because it's too much for me. But, uh, he really believed in justice and redemption. He believed everyone deserved their day in court from victims through mass murderers. He believed in being accountable and responsible for your choices. He wanted more than anything to help the system along to become truly fair and just for all people. Even former spy-assassins raised in terrorist camps, like me."_ _

__"And me." Bucky says._ _

__"And me." Loki leans against Steve._ _

__"So, uh yeah. Do that. And maybe, if you pray, his God was everything to him. His Savior. I'll let you do your crying. I need to go or I won't get any milk today." Jess is fighting to stay upbeat for them all._ _

__"We will." Jen says. "Take care of yourself, Jess."_ _

__Jess smiles as her eyes look up at the Himalayas. "That's the point. Take care of each other. Buddha taught us that to love 50 people was to have 50 woes, but he didn't consider that a bad thing." With that, the line goes dead._ _

__Carol shakes her head with a sigh. "She loves her drama. Even now."_ _

__"Always has." Jones agrees._ _

__"That's pretty far." Claire adds. "Though I guess Matt is going to be hard to forget."_ _

__"No amount of distance will let her forget him." Loki tells her. "I was on Asgard and couldn't forget Steve."_ _

__Steve squeezes Loki's hand. "I wasn't exactly dead."_ _

__"True. But I didn't know if you were coming. If it had been a dream or hallucination."_ _

__"But isn't all love a dream or hallucination?" Carol teases gently._ _

__He shrugs. "I haven't had much experience with it."_ _

__"I think we all got at least a little from Matt." Carol offers. "Even if he couldn't admit it."_ _

__"He had a big heart." Foggy says._ _

__"I think the things he's done will always speak for him. The garden, his work toward the new Accords, all those he helped in Hell's kitchen." Jen agrees._ _

__"And outside of it." Bucky adds._ _

__Foggy takes a shaky breath. "I met Matt in college. We were roommates. I was jealous of his looks even then. I think he thought I was gay for a moment there." He chuckles. "He was my best friend. More than that. He was family. We fought. We broke up. But we were repairing our relationship." He looks up. "Matt, wherever you are, I hope you know how much I love you."_ _

__Danny nods in agreement. "I didn't get to know him long, but he became sort of a mentor for me in that short time. His devotion and loyalty were inspiring."_ _

__"He was a good step-father for Alice." Pietro says. "He would have made a good father."_ _

__Betsy smiles. "When we met, I gave him the usual warning about my being psychic and he spent the whole night thinking about 'avocados at law'. He had quite the sense of humour."_ _

__Foggy chuckles. "I was drunk. He told me what attorney was in Spanish, and I thought he said avocado."_ _

__"When they first started dating, Jess would always complain that Matt didn't know how to cuddle. She'd say he'd always fall asleep as far from her as he could get. After a while, she traded those in for complaints about him treating her like a mattress. Like there didn't need to be sex or anything, he'd just fall asleep on top of her." Carol smiles, that was something she always found adorable._ _

__"He could be quite the charmer." Claire says with a smile. "He could talk a kid into giving him her ice cream."_ _

__"Not one of ours." Carol jokes._ _

__She laughs. "An older kid."_ _

__Luke nods. "We'll do our best to take care of his city for him. And Jessica, if she allows it. It's the least we can do."_ _

__Colleen nods. "Definitely."_ _

__"I'm just going to take a minute to claim Matthew as a future kid's name." Steve jokes. "They won't be Matt, but I hope they will be like him."_ _

__"I do like that name." Loki pats Steve's chest. "You can carry him to term."_ _

__"That was the deal."_ _

__The ones that don't know them share confused looks._ _

__Bucky rolls his eyes. "Let's keep this G rated, okay, fellas?"_ _

__"But Bucky." Steve whines teasingly._ _

__He points to the kids in the playpen._ _

__"Anyway." Carol interrupts before it can get silly. "I want you all to know our door is open, if you need to talk or anything."_ _

__"Or a home-cooked meal." Bucky adds._ _

__Jessica Jones gives him a look like he's an alien._ _

__"You're too kind." Claire offers politely._ _

__Foggy gives a sad smile. He's been on the verge of tears the entire time, and now he can't hold it in. He turns away with an apology. Marci proves she does in fact have a soul by pulling him into a hug._ _

__Foggy's tears bring out a few others in the room. They all feel the loss like a weight._ _

__Jones wipes hers angrily. "This is getting too depressing. Drew was right. Murdock was an asshole. And he..." She can't finish._ _

__"Deserved better." Luke finishes for her. "We should've found another way, but he was stubborn in that and choices were very limited."_ _

__Loki takes a breath. "He was an excellent lawyer and a decent man. And he saved a lot of people whether he knew it or not."_ _

__Steve nods agreement and pulls Loki close. "I hope that he's looking down from heaven and God is showing him. If life were fairer, they'd deem him a saint."_ _

__Bucky passes around a box of tissues after taking one himself._ _

__Carol invites them all to have more food. "Stay as late as you like, take your time to talk and reminisce. If the girls need to go down, we'll just do it. Don't worry."_ _

__Conversations start up quietly. Jones gets another drink. Pietro holds Betsy. "If it is too much, we can go."_ _

__She shakes her head. "I've got it contained and he, well. It's important to mourn."_ _

__"Yes." He rests his head on her shoulder as he gazes at where Alice is playing. The little girls are playing with their stuffed toys and seem not to have a care in the world. It gives him hope._ _

__She kisses his head. "It'll get better. We can't be happy if we're never sad."_ _

__"You are a very wise woman."_ _

__Colleen lightly tugs Danny's arm. "You're alright?"_ _

__"Not really." He looks at her. "I can't let him down."_ _

__"I thin he asked you for a reason." She points out._ _

__He nods. "I just hope I can be a worthy successor."_ _

__She smiles. "I think you should do your own thing. You're not him. But you can be the best you you can and make him proud that way."_ _

__He takes her hand and gives her a smile. "What would I do without you?"_ _

__"Uh, we both know you'd be dead."_ _

__He smiles. "Yeah. Probably."_ _

__"I'm glad you're not." She leans up to give him a quick kiss._ _

__Jessica Jones sees this and feels like she'd gonna puke from the cuteness. She finds Carol. "I'm gonna roll. This was nice. Thanks for... you know."_ _

__Carol nods. "We'll get through this. I'll keep you updated with Drew. What little she tells me."_ _

__"Do that." She looks around. "You've got a nice life, Danvers. Congratulations."_ _

__"Yours could be if you wanted it." Carol reminds her gently. "Jess was getting there, you could too."_ _

__She glances over at Luke. "No. That shipped sailed." She looks back at Carol. "See you around." With that, she heads to the door._ _

__Carol frowns and glances in the same direction._ _

__Loki walks up and hands her a beer. "He's very handsome."_ _

__She takes it, and has a sip. "And apparently the loss of all Ms Jones' hope."_ _

__"Oh?" He looks at Luke again. "Life has a funny way are creating hope, taking it away, then creating it again."_ _

__"That, I do know. But it does seem to be not the best time to be named Jessica. At least romantically." She puts an arm around Loki._ _

__"No. But luck has a way of coming back around." He says._ _

__She smiles. "It's funny, isn't it? I was having second thoughts about them getting married, and now that it won't happen it's the only thing I want."_ _

__"What you truly want is for Jess to be happy. How that happens is inconsequential. I think you're just realizing that marriage is what would have given her that."_ _

__"Yeah." She sighs. "Stupid asshole, getting himself killed when she needed him most."_ _

__"Yes. But it'd be so much easier to hate him if he hadn't saved the city." Loki rests his head against hers._ _

__She gives a slight nod. "Part of me can't help but wonder if there wasn't some suicidal notion in it though. Almost, something selfish in not giving the others the choice. Is that stupid?"_ _

__"No. You might be right."_ _

__"Thinking of Jess in a red dress that screamed look at me." She takes another swallow of beer._ _

__"...When he couldn't. Which is what she needed, for him to love her without seeing her outsides. To love who she is inside." Loki can relate._ _

__"I hate to say it, but her recovery moved in leaps and bounds when he promised her a chance, just to try a few dates like normal people." She blinks at some tears. "He gave her hope in a way I've never seen a relationship do. She believed if a righteous man like him might become proud of her, she could finally be a good person."_ _

__"I know the feeling. Well, kind of." Loki smiles. "I know I'll never be good. But hopefully Jess can carry his love with her, remember that he really did believe in her."_ _

__Carol shrugs. "With Jess, who knows? I mean, she's off mountain climbing right now, from the sounds of it."_ _

__"I'm sure it's not out of a sense of adventure and fun."_ _

__Stepping up behind Bucky, Steve presses his thumbs into the base of his neck and starts to rub gentle circles. "How are we doing?"_ _

__"Keeping busy helps, but I'm dreading dishes."_ _

__"We'll stay, we'll help." Steve promises. "It never gets easier, but we do start to learn better ways to carry the pain." After all, how many friends died back in the war?_ _

__"I know." Bucky looks at the girls. "Life continues."_ _

__Steve nods. "It was really hard on me when you died. For a long while, I coped by writing you letters, in this notebook. I have no idea what happened to it."_ _

__"I'm sorry." Bucky turns his eyes to his best friend. "Really."_ _

__"It wasn't exactly your fault." Steve had always felt it was his, which had made it harder._ _

__"Kinda was. I was trying to play hero, too." He admits._ _

__Steve chuckles, his arm going around Bucky's shoulder. "You were always mine."_ _

__"Yeah but then you grew like two feet and bulked up. You didn't need me anymore."_ _

__"Sure I did." He grins. "I needed someone to point me in the right direction."_ _

__"You always knew the direction." Bucky tells him. "You always did. Better than me."_ _

__"Right behind you?"_ _

__Bucky gives him a look. "I wasn't the one always starting fights."_ _

__"That's because you were far ahead enough to see it's better to end them." Steve points out._ _

__He laughs. "I should know better than to try to argue with you."_ _

__Steve nods. "I learned how to win from the best."_ _

__Bucky pulls Steve into a hug and kisses his head._ _

__Claire wraps her hand around Luke's big arm. "I'm not sure he even knew his reach was this big. And I know this isn't everyone who'll miss him."_ _

__"I wish I had known him better." He shakes his head. "There are a lot of heroes in this room."_ _

__"But it's not overwhelming. More like war veterans." She wonders softly._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__She chuckles. "Captain America made us deviled eggs and brownies."_ _

__He can't help but grin. "Misty is going to be so jealous."_ _

__"We should pack her a bag."_ _

__"Don't think the eggs will keep, but we can take her brownies. Maybe some sandwiches." He notes._ _

__"I think she'll understand." She smiles. "Though I bet Matt would've found the eggs hilarious."_ _

__He chuckles. "Yeah." Something in the playpen catches his eye. He blinks. "Is that baby flying?"_ _

__Claire glances over. "Uh... Yeah. Carol?!"_ _

__The blonde looks up quickly. "What?"_ _

__Luke motions to the playpen where Becky has just cleared the top._ _

__Carol sighs and heads over. "Bex! Where are you going?"_ _

__She flips over to look at her mom and ends up upside down. "Fy." She reaches for her._ _

__"Not right now, okay honey?" Carol gathers her close._ _

__Becky looks around. "Aun Jiss?"_ _

__She pets the girl's head. "Not here. Just the phone."_ _

__Luke approaches with a smile. "She's yours? She's beautiful. Hey there." He offers his finger._ _

__"Yup, our troublesome twins. They're a quarter kree. Now this one's working on flight, and that one on her energy collection and release." Carol explains._ _

__"Wow." He feels the little fingers grasp his big one. "Twins and powers? That must keep you busy."_ _

__She laughs. "Yes, yes it does. But if you're ever up to the challenge of babysitting..."_ _

__He chuckles. "I think they may be too much for me to handle. But feel free to ask."_ _

__"The trick is distraction." She winks. "Matt was great at it."_ _

__"I bet. I'll have to remember that if I ever have my own." He moves his finger up and down, making Becky's entire arm move. "But I bet you're a sweetheart." He tells the little girl._ _

__"Yes." She says._ _

__Carol chuckles. "Spoiled is what she is. Isn't that right, Bex? Everyone loves you."_ _

__"Yes." She kisses her mother's cheek. "Luh you, mama."_ _

__"Thank you, Bex. I love you, too." She kisses her daughter's head then begins to tickle her. "Almost as much as I love Lina, right? Right?"_ _

__She giggles and squirms. "Yes!"_ _

__Carol smiles. "Being a mom is one of the best things in my life."_ _

__Luke seems to share her joy. "I can see that."_ _

__"It's so important to do what makes you happy in this life. You never know." She has to pause. "You never know when they might be taken away."_ _

__He slowly nods. "Yeah."_ _

__She sighs. "Sorry. I just keep thinking about Jess."_ _

__"She was important to you. It's only natural."_ _

__"Matt and I never agreed what was best for her. Probably because I didn't think he was." She admits quietly. "Now I feel like a stupid ass for every argument we had. He should be with her."_ _

__Luke nods. "You were trying to protect your friend. That's nothing to be ashamed of."_ _

__"I just wish I'd treated _him _better."___ _

____"Well I bet Jessica would be glad to know that." He offers._ _ _ _

____Carol huffs a laugh. "Somehow, I found an 'I told you so' will make her feel better."_ _ _ _

____He shrugs. "Couldn't hurt. Could it?"_ _ _ _

____"Maybe." She shrugs._ _ _ _

____"I can't say I know your friend very well. I didn't really know Matt all that well, either." Luke says. "But she did seem like the kind of person who likes to be told she was right." He gives a little smile as Becky examines his hand._ _ _ _

____"Oh, she does. It's more of a timing thing. She can be paranoid. She was a spy a long time. She might twist it in her mind somehow to relate to his death and then pull away even more from those of us who want to help her." She definitely remembers the way this kind of pain can effect one's rational thinking._ _ _ _

____"Isn't she already pulling away?"_ _ _ _

____"Exactly." Carol rocks Becky. "I don't want to encourage that behaviour. I couldn't handle a second suicide attempt."_ _ _ _

____He obviously didn't know about the suicide attempt. "If there's anything you need..."_ _ _ _

____"How about a big box of sanity?" She tries to joke._ _ _ _

____"If I knew where I could buy that, I'd buy out the whole store."_ _ _ _

____Becky is starting to fuss. She wants to be down with the other girls._ _ _ _

____She nods. "Well, if you ever feel the need to not be the only bulletproof person in the room... Oh hush, love." Carol gently puts her down._ _ _ _

____"Thank you. I tend to stay in Harlem."_ _ _ _

____"Watch them well. I'm not supposed to work on the local level, but I'm always happy to bend the rules if I need to. You know, get you supplies or information or whatever." She offers._ _ _ _

____He nods slowly, his brain working. "And you have some good contacts."_ _ _ _

____She agrees. "And most of them have better."_ _ _ _

____"I may take you up on that help." He tells her._ _ _ _

____"Definitely. Make sure you grab my number before you go."_ _ _ _

____"Danny?" Steve approaches the young billionaire._ _ _ _

____The younger man stands. "Captain."_ _ _ _

____"It's just Steve." Steve corrects him. "May I ask about your police officer friend?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure. Yeah. Colleen is the one who has seen her though." He looks at his girlfriend.  
Colleen looks up from where she's sitting. "She's good. Awake. She should be getting out of the hospital in a couple of days."_ _ _ _

____He nods. "I'm not sure what your company has available, but I'm willing to ask Tony Stark personally to help with her prosthetic. I can even try to reach out to Wakanda, if they're willing."_ _ _ _

____"We have a whole division that works on medical prosthetics." Danny says. "But maybe."_ _ _ _

____"Just let me know. We can't afford to lose the good ones." Steve offers his card. It's weird to have cards now, but Loki was right about them being useful._ _ _ _

____"Thank you." Danny stares at it for a moment._ _ _ _

____"Misty is proud." Colleen tells them. "Just so you know. She probably won't accept an arm if she thinks it's charity."_ _ _ _

____Steve smiles. "What if she thinks she's testing a prototype?"_ _ _ _

____"That could work."_ _ _ _

____"Just let me know. I can always try a charm offensive, too. Loki says I'm pretty good at that." He shrugs._ _ _ _

____"Thank you for the offer." Danny tells him. He has no intention of using it unless absolutely necessary. But he is confident his company can take care of it._ _ _ _

____Slowly, the party disperses, friends new and old alike. Carol takes her husband's hand once it's just then and the Rogers-Laufeysons. "Now what?"_ _ _ _

____"Now we clean up, have a beer, and appreciate what we have." He replies._ _ _ _

____"That sounds horribly simple." She sighs._ _ _ _

____"Would you rather I suggest starting a global search for Jess?"_ _ _ _

____She crosses her arms. "She told us where she is."_ _ _ _

____"So go. I've got this."_ _ _ _

____"I didn't say I wanted to." She frowns. "You know she likes her time to mope."_ _ _ _

____Loki picks up Sarah and takes her to the kitchen to feed her. He pulls Steve along to give the other couple some privacy._ _ _ _

____Bucky wraps his arms around Carol. "Then what do you want?"_ _ _ _

____"To understand?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm not sure that's possible." He says. "But maybe you should talk to someone who was there."_ _ _ _

____She nods. "I'll have to. I just don't understand how he could think that was his best option."_ _ _ _

____"I can't answer that. It might be that he's the only one who could."_ _ _ _

____"God, I just wanted to punch him." She does, in fact, hit Bucky's arm._ _ _ _

____He raises an eyebrow. "There's his picture." He gestures at the smirking Matt. "Have at it."_ _ _ _

____Her wrist barely flicks and the glass shatters. "Asshole. Asshole! How could you do this to her?"_ _ _ _

____The girls cry out in fear. "Mama! Da bear!" Bucky immediately goes to them._ _ _ _

____Carol apologizes immediately and goes to help. "Sorry, girls. Mama's just really mad that a bad thing happened and she couldn't fix it."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe you can take it outside." He suggests, an edge to his voice._ _ _ _

____She takes a deep breath, holding it. "Fine." She heads to the back door._ _ _ _

____Bucky does his best to calm the girls down. "It's okay. Mommy isn't mad at you."_ _ _ _

____"Mommy boken." Lina manages to stammer out._ _ _ _

____"Yeah. She hurts. And she's scared." He sits on the couch and holds ine in each arm. "But she loves you very much."_ _ _ _

____As they snuggle in close, the wind that follows Carol's take off can be heard. Lina looks up at her daddy. "Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah." Becky agrees._ _ _ _

____"Because Aunt Jess is sad and took a trip without telling us first."_ _ _ _

____"Why?" Lina again._ _ _ _

____Bucky wonders if they are officially at the why stage. "Because Uncle Matt made a choice that got him killed. That's why Aunt Jess is so sad. She won't get to see him again."_ _ _ _

____Becky's turn. "Why?"_ _ _ _

____He takes a heavy breath. "Because he's dead."_ _ _ _

____"Where?" Lina asks._ _ _ _

____"Where? In a place called Hell's Kitchen." It almost sounds like he's reading a story._ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____It's becoming obvious they don't understand 'dead'. "Because that's where some bad people were doing bad things. And now Uncle Matt will never come home."_ _ _ _

____"Come now?" Becky hopes._ _ _ _

____"No, Becky. Come never." He gives them a squeeze._ _ _ _

____They still don't get it, but they are happy for hugs. "Love da bear."_ _ _ _

____"And da bear loves you. Grrr." He gives them scruffy kisses._ _ _ _

____They laugh and hug his face._ _ _ _

____In the kitchen, Loki has been using magic to calm Sarah down enough to eat. Finally, he gets the spoon of pureed carrots in her mouth. "Yummy."_ _ _ _

____Steve gently strokes Sarah's head. "That's my girl."_ _ _ _

____She smiles at him with uncertainty. Then she opens her mouth for more._ _ _ _

____He encourages her and gives Loki a tired smile._ _ _ _

____Loki smiles back and gives Sarah another spoonful. "What good food daddy prepares for us."_ _ _ _

____"Only the best for my darlings."_ _ _ _

____"We are so lucky. Thank you, starlight." He blows him a kiss._ _ _ _

____"I'm the lucky one, Lo', with my beautiful and healthy family." He truly means it._ _ _ _

____"We're all lucky."_ _ _ _

____"I'm really going to miss him." He curls some of Sarah's light blonde hair around his finger._ _ _ _

____"I know. Me, too." He concentrates on feeding Sarah so he doesn't have to think of it._ _ _ _

____Steve gives a small smile. "I'm going to need all sorts of comforting."_ _ _ _

____Looking up, Loki returns the smile. "I hope cuddles will be enough."_ _ _ _

____"It's all I want." He assures his husband._ _ _ _

____Loki nods. He feels drained. He just wants some tea and a cuddle. But first, Sarah needs feeding, and the Barnes house needs cleaning up._ _ _ _

____Steve shifts to give Loki a kiss to the head. "If you want to put Sarah down, I'll handle the clean up with Bucky."_ _ _ _

____Loki considers helping to get done faster then remembers that Carol took off. "You wouldn't mind?"_ _ _ _

____"Not at all. I can see how tired you are."_ _ _ _

____"Then I'll finish up here, make some tea, and get out of your hair."_ _ _ _

____Steve nods. "I'll check up on Buck. I love you."_ _ _ _

____"Love you."_ _ _ _

____Bucky is still on the couch holding the girls._ _ _ _

____Steve goes to stand near them. "Is it time to get ready for bed?"_ _ _ _

____"Just about."_ _ _ _

____"And how are _you _doing?"___ _ _ _

______Bucky sighs. "Like I wanna defend Matt but I know Carol doesn't want to hear it." His eyes look to one of the windows. "I just hope the flying will help."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve nods, sitting near him. "She's probably angry because she doesn't want to face her other emotions right now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Maybe. I know she's worried. I'm worried, too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We'll get through this." Steve promises._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah." He smiles at Lina then turns to Steve. "Hey, would you mind checking on Mae. He's in the backyard."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He nods. "Am I letting him in?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes." He replies as Lina gets excited, as excited as she can after a long day. "Please."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve smiles. "My pleasure." He heads to the back and the dog excitedly runs to him. He waits for Maedhros to calm before bringing him in._ _ _ _ _ _

______As soon as Lina sees him, she reaches out to pet him. "Meh." He jumps on the couch so she can touch him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve takes her from her father and holds her near the dog. "Gently, sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sof." She looks at Steve with sleepy eyes to make sure she's doing it right._ _ _ _ _ _

______He nods with a smile. "And such a good boy." He scratches Mae's head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Goo bo." She pats his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I bet his mommy and daddy are very proud."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky lets Becky pet him, too. The dog seems to love the attention. "Okay time for bed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You heard him, Mae." He shoos the dog off the couch and lifts Lina up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky gets up with Becky just as Loki walks over holding an alert Sarah. "Time for pajamas and a story."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sounds like a great plan." Steve agrees. "You in, Sar?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiles when she sees him. "Da!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey sweet pea, mama's going to get your pajamas on, okay?" He smiles back. "And I'm going to help miss Lina, here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lina grabs his nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thanks." He wiggles it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky leads the way to the nursery. "No bath tonight." He pulls out the twins' pajamas and a couple of diapers. Then he sets Becky in the changing table and starts undressing her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve entertains Lina as they wait her turn. "Too much today already."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yep. But it was a good turnout."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Very. But we knew he was loved." He takes Lina over to change._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bucky switches with him. "It's Becky's turn to pick a book."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is it?" He guides her to the books. "What should we read?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She points. "Deh-debill. Palane." She lets him know when he has the right one _Daredevil: The Daring Life of Betty Skelton. There's a red propeller plane on the cover.__ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve raises an eyebrow. "Did mommy buy you this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes." She yawns._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Okay. Where do we read?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's a balancing act." Bucky says. "One on each knee usually."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh good." Steve takes a seat and makes his attempt to hold the book and both twins._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki walks in with Sarah. "May we join?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve smiles. "I was just about to start. I'm afraid I have no knees left, though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"We can sit next to you." She creates a chair and sits._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Perfect." He begins to read._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bucky stands leaning against the doorway and watches. He takes a couple of pictures and send them to Steve. It's nice. It helps._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Finally, the sleepy girls are turned in to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki takes Sarah downstairs to sleep. She uses the opportunity to change into pajamas himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve smiles at Bucky as they close the door. "They're so sweet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"They make it all worth it." He goes to the living room and sees that Loki fixed Matt's picture and frame. He's silently grateful. He starts picking up a few stray cups. "Thanks for staying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Where else would I be?" Steve holds out an arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shrugs. "Knowing you? In some kind of trouble." He teases._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shakes his head. "Not at a time like this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Never gets easier does it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"If it did, I'd worry about my humanity." He sighs and crosses his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah." He continues cleaning up. "So what's the latest super cute thing Sarah does?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Pretty much everything. Now that she's figured out Loki is still Loki, sometimes she pats his chest and chatters until he changes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bucky chuckles. "Well that was never a problem we faced."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No, just flight." Steve winks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah." He chuckles. Then he looks at Steve. "Never thought we'd actually make it here, ya know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He nods. "Yeah, I sure do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That could have been us." He tears up. "It could have been Carol or Loki or any of us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hey, hey." Steve pulls him into a hug. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I'm not grateful? Sad but grateful."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bucky holds him. "We should have been there to help."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Then maybe we would be under there." He takes a deep breath. "It was Matt's choice. He could've called us in but he knew this mission was better with a small crew."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He pulls away. "Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve keeps a hand on his arm. "She knows that, too. She just needs to deal with it. It's not that dissimilar from how she got her powers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He nods. "I know. I've been trying to be supportive. Of her. Of Jess. Of Matt." He takes a deep breath. "It just feels like I'm being pulled in different directions sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I think there's a saying about that. If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything? Something like that." He shakes his head. "It's all a mess right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That's an understatement."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Just means we got to help each other out. Like old times." Steve reminds him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah." He goes back to cleaning up. "Somehow war seemed simpler."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He nods. "The bad guys wore that other outfit, and most weren't really bad. Just dumb kids doing what they were told."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"And we killed them anyway, because they were going to kill us." It was simpler but not necessarily better._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"But you got to be a hero for it." Steve sighs. "Matt? Don't be dead. Come back so the world can see all you are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bucky looks at the absent man's picture. "I have half a mind to destroy that picture myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve chuckles. "He really is a bit too smug for a dead guy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"He really is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve walks over and tips the picture face down. "God bless and keep you, wherever he's put you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Amen." Bucky makes the sign of the cross. Even now. Even when he no longer believes. But it's ingrained in him, an automatic gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______★✩★✩★_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Climbing has never been an issue for Jessica Drew, at least not in the 16 years of life she can remember. She's always had her natural proclivity for climbing vertical (and other) surfaces. But this mountain is proving something of a challenge. With loose falling skree and ice, she wonders how the locals manage the high and narrow passageways. In the end, she decides to remove her heavy boots and walk just in her socks to restore some of her stick and balance. It may be colder, but it's better than falling from one of the cliffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She'd heard of the monastery entirely by accident. Her Nepali is shit, but Buddha sounds similar in most languages. A little help from a translation app on her phone and she had enough details to search._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It wasn't what she'd originally had in mind, but perhaps nunhood is the correct answer after the death of her life partner._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She finally finds it, arriving with cold and bleeding feet. She bows low to the monks until she is finally permitted entrance. She removes the tattered remains of her Western clothing to don the saffron robes of the order. And then she joins the meditations._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It takes surprisingly little time for her to attune to the habits of the monastery; fetching water at dawn, having a bowl of rice porridge, meditations, cleaning, studying (thankfully they have some Thai manuscripts), light the lanterns, meditation, an hour of private time and bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She forgets about make up, moisturizer, hair dye, silks, and all her once cherished body care products pushed aside for soul care._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It becomes her habit to check her phone in her private time. To message Carol or check in with Pietro and Alice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Life is simple, but it is good. Simple. Far from her pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______★✩★✩★_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Natasha finishes unpacking her things then goes to start a load of laundry. Only then does she go to look for Bruce. She tries his favorite meditation spot first._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He's not there, which suggests he's in the lab. Probably checking what mess Tony left behind before returning to New York._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She makes him coffee first before heading there._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He seems to be attempting to make sense of the mass of papers Tony left on his desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Coffee break?" She holds up the iced beverage._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You are amazing." He smiles at her. "Kids taking one last trip to the beach before we send them back?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I assume so. I just got in." She raises an eyebrow. "Or did you not notice I was gone this past week."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I assumed you would've seen them on the way in. She who sees all." He teases._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She walks over and hands him the coffee. "I'm tired. But it's good to be home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bruce smiles. "And I'm very glad to have you. Why don't you rest for a bit? I'll finish with these and bring you dinner."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sounds good." She gives him a kiss. "Steve and the others say hello." She turns around and heads out._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He gives a little playful whistle to tease and finishes his sorting._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Natasha collapses on the bed and thinks about Jess. At least she knows Hulk would never let Bruce die like that. Natasha didn't know Matt very well, but she could see how his death affected the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bruce is still blissfully unaware of what's happened. Without Natasha or Tony telling him news, he often ends up being isolated from it. This means he's perfectly content to harvest greens from the garden and grill up the fish in the fridge and fix up a nice little meal for Natasha._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She is folding clothes when he comes to get her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That's not resting." He chides._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I rested while they were washing and drying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Really." She takes his hand. "Did you know Steve's lawyer?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bruce thinks for a bit. "Helped with the Accords, right? Jen's friend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah. He's missing. Presumed dead." She tells him. "He was engaged to Carol's best friend." She was more surprised by that news than by him being dead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Poor woman." He rests against the wall as he takes it all in. "We just can't hope for good things, can we?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"We know the risks." She tilts her head remembering that Bruce doesn't know about his alter ego. Still, lawyering can be dangerous, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I hope it wasn't because of what he did for us." He can only imagine all sorts of hate groups._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She looks up at him. "No. No. There were..." She shrugs. "He was representing some people who were after a secret organization of some kind." She shrugs, indicating she doesn't fully understand it herself. "A high-rise in Hell's Kitchen was destroyed. They think he was inside."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bruce shakes his head. "Jesus."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah." She stands and hugs him. "I'm glad I found you." She smiles. "Even if you did try to scare me when we met."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He holds her close, stroking her hair. "Promise me you'll stay out of falling buildings for a bit, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'll do my best."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Good. Come have something to eat." He kisses her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She takes his arm and lets him lead her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The settle down to the light meal and Bruce tells her about working with the young mutants and some of the experiments they've done with their powers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Natasha swallows the food in her mouth. "Do you know why Rogue can't control her powers yet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"My current working hypothesis is that the mutation directly affected the same nerve cells as control her sense of touch." He explains. "So it may not be possible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That sucks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shrugs. "There's still a lot to look at. I'll be forwarding my results to Hank McCoy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She kisses his cheek. "I'm proud of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"But I always science."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes but this time you're sharing." She winks, letting him know she's teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm telling Tony." He teases back._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Like I care." She takes a drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shrugs. "You might if he gets jealous and tries to hog me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Natasha shrugs. "Then I'd just have an affair with Pepper."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Don't encourage him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She gives him a little salute._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh, be careful if you use the toaster. There was an incident involving mild explosions." He remembers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Gambit?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He nods. "Kissed Rogue's cheek as she was putting bread in."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She can't help but chuckle. "Those two."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Though. I get it." He takes her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah." She gives him a special smile. "I missed you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Why do I suddenly feel naked?" He jokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"No clue."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He smiles. "Well, take your time, take it easy. We'll have the whole place to ourselves again in a couple days."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She shrugs. "I like having them around. At least they seem to want to learn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That does help." He agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yeah." She presses her lips together. She still feels the sting of having failed Kate Bishop. Is it a sign that she's losing her skill? Has she gotten soft? It's something her mind won't let go of._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He rises, starting to clean. "Though, there's also a real need for knowledge in their case. Survival is a great motivator."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"True."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That's why you are so very clever, my dear." Bruce points while holding a glass. "You've survived a lot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She looks at him. "So have you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Scientist." He teases._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She leans back in her chair. "You're a good man, Bruce. The best I've ever known. Not sure I deserve you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Doesn't matter, you've caught me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Spiders. We're known for our webs." She gives a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He chuckles. "You've also outlasted thousands of other species."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Almost like cockroaches."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I think spiders are older. But I'm not a paleontologist." He grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What sweet words."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What?" He blinks. "I just meant scientifically."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She chuckles. "Still. You know how to get me going." She wiggles her eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He pokes her nose. "You are a strange lady," He leans in for a soft kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She shrugs. "You're a strange man."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bruce holds out his hand. "Shall we?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Natasha puts down her napkin and takes his hand. "Still feeling naked?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Not so much, but I'm sure you'll fix that when you want to." He teases, kissing her fingers gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Eventually." She agrees._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He figures he'll at least help her finish with her laundry before they decide what else to do. But when they get to their room, a strange blonde woman is standing there with crossed arms. She has some sort of crown and an overly revealing green dress. "About time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Natasha steps in front of Bruce. "And you are?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Not interested in you." She raises a hand, blasting a wave of energy at Natasha._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She gets slammed into the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Enchantress takes Bruce by the wrist while opening a portal. "I have a use for you." She pushes him the before he's even able to change into the Hulk, but he's definitely starting to look green as the magical door seals._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______★✩★✩★_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki has just finished work for the day when he gets a text from Steve requesting he come to his office. 'May I get Sarah first?' He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______'Yes.' He knows better than to argue his spouse when it comes to their girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki picks Sarah up from the Avengers daycare and heads up to see Steve. "You have a visitor." He announces._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Looks like two." He looks up from his computer. "But I also have a problem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What sort of problem?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He takes a breath, licking his lips. "Enchantress was spotted."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He exhales through his nose. "Where? And what did she do this time?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Natasha called. Enchantress abducted Bruce."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What?" Loki looks shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I just got off a call with her. She's not happy." Steve sighs and rubs his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I should think not." He frowns even as Sarah calls for her dada. He wheels the stroller closer to Steve. "She'll want Hulk no doubt. But for what?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve offers Sarah a finger to play with. "I have no idea. Is there any way to track her down?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Possibly. But I need something of hers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How do we get that?" He looks at his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Perhaps Asgard. If not..." He shrugs. "It will be a long search, but we should be able to find him. How many Hulks can there be in the universe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"At least two." Steve sighs. "I'll call Natasha and tell her to return with the students."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'll... try to get in touch with Thor." He really only has three options- Jane, JARVIS, and Heimdall. He decides to try them in that order._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Would you be able to find Bruce? Or Hulk? Would it work the same way?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I don't know." Loki replies. "With Enchantress I'd be looking for a magical trace. I don't know if that would work with him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve nods. "We'll do whatever it takes. Within reason."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Have Natasha bring something of Bruce's."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I will. I'll send her a message. And then we can go home for the night." He pulls out his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Would you like privacy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He shakes his head. "I'm just sending off a text to let her know the updates and promise a call in the morning, if we think of more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Alright." He sits._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve finishes up and tries to smile. "Nothing but guilt about being in love right now, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Guilt? No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He can't help but chuckle at that and rises. His arms go around Loki's waist as he pulls him into a passionate kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki responds immediately. "Mmm. What was that for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You're here. Safe. Mine." He strokes Loki's cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I am that." He smiles. "Shall we go home and eventually abuse our bodies?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve nods. "That sounds amazing. I could definitely use some... Abuse."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Correct answer, Captain Rogers." He takes anither kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve's starting to wonder if he can wait that long. He growls playfully and backs Loki into the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ooh. Someone's impatient." He tilts his head. "Had I known, I would have left Sarah in daycare."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"To be fair, _I_ didn't know." He looks deep into Loki's eyes. "God, you're gorgeous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"So are you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve takes a slow breath. "Should I wait for home?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That is where we have the lube." His eyes move down. "Unless you get on your knees."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"We can do both." Steve's fingers are already opening Loki's trousers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The former god smiles. He spreads his arms wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Love you." Steve smirks as he moves down._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Love you, too." The sight of Steve in that position is enough to get his blood pumping._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve tugs the trousers out of his way and begins to nuzzle and kiss the skin of Loki's thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Soon Loki is hard. When Sarah starts to fuss, he sends a clone to retrieve her stuffed animal. It requires a lot of concentration. "Steve."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He almost apologizes, but fills his mouth instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A soft moan escapes Loki's mouth. "Good man."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve works slowly. It's been a while and there's a lot of Loki to please._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He tries to keep his moans soft. One never knows who might be on the other side of the door. But then Steve does a thing, and he can't hold it in._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He can't help a chuckle. But then he firmly grips Loki's ass and starts working seriously._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Doing his best not to thrust, Loki lets himself give in. He comes a moment later with a guttural cry._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve swallows with a happy moan. His own pants have become tight, but he's come to enjoy that wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You were always so good at that." Loki says it between pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I've been lucky." He licks his lips. "I have a partner who let me practice until I was perfect."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You are perfect." He gently guides Steve up._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve nuzzles into his neck. "I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Love you, too, Starlight."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Let's go home before your daughter decides she's starving to death." He smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______After caressing the back of Steve's neck, Loki lets him go. "It was a nice start."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He nods. "But that's all it was."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Of course." He gives a kiss then slowly moves pay him to get to Sarah._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Steve sighs longingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Soon." He looks over. "Perhaps you should push Sarah to hide that thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He blushes and glances down. "Right."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I find it horribly sexy." He steps aside to clear the way to the stroller._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Don't tease." He moves to take the handle bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's the truth." He swears._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Well. It _is _all for you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Mmm. I know." He pinches Steve's ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Steve squirms. "Save that for home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes, Captain." Loki follows him out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They make it to the car without incident and Steve moves Sarah to her car seat. "Will you own me tonight, love?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Absolutely."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________★✩★✩★_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Despite almost peaceful days, the nights are slowly ripping Jess apart. Sleep had been hard enough with Matt around. Now it's almost impossible. When she's not dreaming of being taken apart on her father's operating table, she's reliving Matt's last moments. Or worse, she has dreams of intimate moments shared with her perfect lover never to be had again and wakes up in tears. But the dreams that leave her shaking and paralyzed well into the morning are those of the children they wanted to have together. They leave her mouth dry and tasting of bile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________★✩★✩★_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Bucky opens the email from his publisher. There's an attachment with a few possible book covers. He double _clicks it. "Carol, you busy?!"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Depends." She walks over, cradling a teary Lina to her shoulder. "Give me a few minutes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sure. You need help?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She shakes her head. "Another warm juice incident. Like I said, just give me a few minutes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Poor Lina bean." He looks over the options. Four use a photograph - Brooklyn, young Bucky, Bucky in his uniform, the Howling Commandos. There are two more with drawings_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carol returns once Lina is calmed and distracted with her Mama kitty. "What's up, honey?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Book covers." He wraps an arm around her waist. "Help me choose?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hmmn." Her arms go around his shoulders. "That's a great photo of you in your uniform. Very hot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She kisses his head. "I'm not sure that showing a picture of that past will prepare the reader for the whole book, though. There's so much more in there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How about this one." He scrolls to one of the drawings. It is black with the title in red. There are three items on it - the US flag, the Hydra symbol, and the Avengers symbol all bleeding into each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, that's more like it." She leans in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He smiles. "Thank you, doll."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She rubs his chest. "How are you feeling about this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nervous. Excited. Scared shitless." He rests his head against her. "What if it's bad? What if no one reads it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They wouldn't publish it if it was bad. And how many letters have you gotten from people eager to read it?" She reminds him. "I'm sure Tracy would be so proud."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I miss her." He has a portrait of Tracy on his desk as a reminder. Whenever he feels stuck, he looks at it. His eyes move to it now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carol smiles sadly. "I know. I bet Jess wouldn't have run away if... if she were here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Maybe." He thinks she would have left anyway, but Carol doesn't need to know that. "Makes me feel damn lucky." He looks up at his wife's. "How is the juice warmer? Were you able to distract her with Mae?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She was playing with her kitty when I left, but he was definitely keeping a watchful eye. They did such a good job training him. He would've practically been a nanny to all Murdock children." She has to stop, tears in her eyes. She remembers how excited Jess had been that Matt not only opened up to the idea of children, but welcomed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Jess is young. She can find love again someday."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carol shrugs. "She's older than me, even not counting years in the freezer. And knowing her, I doubt she'd want to even try. I mean, would you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No. But sometimes love finds us when we least expect it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"True." She hugs him close. Her incredible husband who shouldn't even exist. "Or maybe she'll take comfort in her daughter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah. She may not get her dog back though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carol chuckles. "When we give him back, you can pick out your own dog."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah?" Bucky looks like a kid who just promised a puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Any kind you want. So do your research. And if we get it at puppy age, remember it'll be just like a baby and I'm not dealing with that part." She taps his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We can get an older dog from a shelter." He thinks he's prefer that actually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiles. "What, you don't want to compete with Jess's fancy pedigree dog?" Really, she'd prefer that, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nah. I'd rather rescue some poor dog who is locked up and needs a family." He gives Carol a little squeeze. "Paying it forward so to speak."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"See, it's because that's how you always think that I love you so much." She pulls him into a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He welcomes it, kissing back with absolute love. "If I ever take you for granted, bop me upside the head. Okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Promise." She smiles, then she gets an odd sort of look. "You know, since my powers came from a wishing machine, I've been sort of trying to wish them away. To trade them for Matt being alive somehow, somewhere. That he survived what he couldn't have, just like I did, and it's made him stronger too. Is that stupid?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No. It's selfless and beautiful. And I love you so much." He strokes her cheek. "Stranger things have happened. Until there is a body, there is always a little hope."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She nods. "Betsy didn't sense anything, but he could've been moved somehow. I mean, they were inside a dragon skeleton. Anything could happen. God, I hope. Somehow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Me, too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Mama!" A voice calls from the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carol chuckles. "What's on fire now?" She slowly pulls away to check on the girls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It ends up being Becky. She's near the ceiling and flailing around. She's trying to get down but ends up just flipping over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh my goodness, Bex. Have you been practicing without me?" She stands just under her and raises her arms. "Can you reach for mommy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The little arms reach out. She kicks her legs to try to get closer. Her little hands manage to touch her mother's fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Carol gently pulls her down. "Oof. You gotta be careful, sillypants."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Sowwy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's okay, I just don't want you to get hurt." She kisses Becky's head. "I love you too much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Love you, mama." She hugs her, pressing herself against her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh, you're such a good girl." She holds her close. Her children are definitely the best thing she's ever done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	281. what passes for sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Jen trade advice. Babydoll seeks comfort. Jess calls for Alice. Danny asks advice. Sarah needs help. A sign of life. A spider in any other language. Jess gets a surprising call.

Loki smiles when Jen comes into the conference room. Jen is taping her appearance on the View in two days, and Loki wants to be sure she has everything she needs before getting on the plane to New York tomorrow. "Hello, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Still pretty down about Matt." She gives a small smile. "But I've never let personal feelings get in the way of a case, so I won't do it now."

"Of course. He was a good man." He pauses before continuing. "Sam will fly you to New York in the afternoon. You'll stay at Avengers Tower. The studio is sending a car to pick you and Sam up in the morning. Would you like me to be there?"

"I'd like it, but I don't need it. You can watch from home with Sarah and critique me after." She chuckles.

"If you'd like me there, then I will be there." Loki tells her. "I'll meet you in the lobby before the car arrives."

Jen nods. "Thank you. I think, after the initial audience reaction, I'll be okay."

He gives her a smile. "I know you will. I've been very lucky that everyone I've worked with is so very good at this sort of thing." He leans in. "Honestly, the hardest part is usually dampening the butterflies before they go on."

"Yeah? Well, I think I can deal with that." It's not like public speaking is new to her.

"I know you can. And I know I don't need to be there, but honestly I just want to see how they run things over there." He tilts his head. "And I can help keep Sam calm."

That makes Jen laugh. "Actually, you're probably right. He'll need that."

"I think so. Which reminds me, Saturday if you are both free, Steve and I would like to invite you to dinner at our house. I'm also inviting Sofia and her husband." He teases. "Sam can even bring a game or two."

"We'll be there, no matter what Sam thinks he might have." She smiles.

"Excellent. I guarantee Steve will make something scrumptious."

Jen nods. "He always does."

"Yes. I am very fortunate." He leans back. "Do you have any questions for me? Concerns? Needs?"

"No, you've already made everything so easy for me. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." His eyes lower. "I wish everything was this easy."

Jen reaches out a hand. "We can't live there, Loki. We know better than most how quickly life can go to shit. And that's exactly why we need to lead the rest by example."

He looks up at her. "You're right of course." He doesn't mention that he's alluding too finding his own brother and Bruce. Jane knew nothing. JARVIS has found nothing. He's been putting off yelling up to Heimdall. He smiles at Jen. "Thank you for the reminder."

"Hey, this is a thing now. We're friends. We take care of each other." She reminds him. "And gang up on Carol when she starts getting too righteous."

He laughs. "Always a welcome activity."

"Good. It's good to hear you laugh, Loki. I get the feeling you don't do it often enough." Jen smiles.

"Lately not as often as I used to." He admits.

"Well, I'm sure Sarah will fix that."

"She's definitely helped. The cats, too." Loki tells her.

She nods. "That is the entire internet, right there. Well, and porn."

He chuckles. "Very true."

"I've no idea how you'll fill that need." Jen teases. "Your husband is just so dull and unattractive."

"He is no Sam Wilson, but I assure you he can be very imaginative."

She giggles. "I bet. A man with a reputation for being so tight laced, even if it is unfair, has got to be absolutely kinky in the bedroom."

"Let's just say he's very good at following the orders I give him."

Jen snorts with laughter. "Good. I'm glad you're given the attention you deserve."

"What of you and Sam? Have you been able to trust yourself enough to be intimate with him?" He asks gently.

"Not quite." She admits. "But it's getting closer."

"Sam is a good man. Which you already know." Loki scratches his head. "I'm sure he's horribly understanding and patient."

"Yes. Horribly so." Jen agrees. But she's been trying her best to reward that patience.

"Good men can be impossible sometimes."

"Right?" She shakes her head. She can't help but think of Matt, though. "Sometimes you need to protect them from themselves."

"So true. And speaking of good people, how is the Captain Marvel fan club coming along?" He asks.

Jen smiles. "Really good. The president, Kamala, is beyond adorable. And rumour has it even Bucky has signed up for it."

"That sounds like something he'd do." Loki says.

"I think Carol was considering a meet up, though that might have gotten derailed with what happened."

"I hope she does it. I think it would be a welcome distraction for her."

She nods. "She worries too much, sometimes."

"She does. And it doesn't help that her relationship with Matt was... strained." He makes a mental note to call her and set up a lunch date.

"Yeah." Jen shakes her head with a smile. "He does. Did. Did that to people, sometimes."

"Yes. He was a passionate man. I admired him."

She agrees quietly. "The world's a little less good now."

"Yes."

"We'll have to make up for it. Somehow." She sighs. "Not that it's truly possible."

"I'll leave that to you experts." Loki says. "I have a hard enough time not trying to take over everything."

Jen nods. "Except Steve?"

He nods. "Except Steve."

"...And your clients." She grins.

Loki raises his eyebrows. "I am here to support not take over. As much as I may want to."

"I know. Don't worry." And she puts her hand to Loki's back. Gently.

"Doesn't mean I haven't fantasized about it."

"And I've fantasized about crushing things. Doesn't mean I think it's a good idea." Jen smiles. "I just have to channel that energy elsewhere."

"Mmm. I've been considering joining a roller derby league for about a year." He tells her. "You missed Carol's bachelorette party. We went to a roller derby rink. It was invigorating."

"You should. That sounds fun."

"It was."

"So. What's stopping you?" Jen asks. "Afraid?"

"I got pregnant. Then we were having issues with Sarah. And now I need to find Bruce if possible." He explains. "So life, life is stopping me."

"Ah. Wait. Bruce?" Jen hadn't heard this yet.

"He's been abducted by an old ally slash adversary of mine." Loki tells her. "Odds are he's no longer on Earth."

"Shit." Still, she knows Bruce can care for himself. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He will. Amora took him for a reason. I just need to figure out why."

"He _is_ the Hulk. Isn't that enough?" Jen asks.

"It is, but it doesn't tell us who wants him or where he is."

She nods. "But, if anyone can figure it out, I'm sure it's you."

"You give me too much credit. I'm not what I once was." He states. "It is the way of things. I am now less. You are now more. We both do what we can."

"Some would argue the exact opposite." Jen points out. "It's all point of view."

It takes him a moment. "Ah yes. Perspective is everything."

"I'd think someone like you would better know how to use it." She adds.

His eyes narrow. "Why do I feel like you're trying to get me to do something?"

She chuckles. "Because you don't trust anyone. What I'm trying to do is encourage you to believe in yourself. The way Steve does, the way Carol does. The way I do."

"I appreciate the effort. And I will do my best to find Bruce. That I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He asks if there is anything else. When there isn't, he stands to his full height. "If you'll excuse me, I have to request something from someone who detests me."

She raises an eyebrow. "Good luck?"

"Thank you." He disappears from the room, reappearing in the playing field. He looks up. "Heimdall, I need to speak with my brother. If he's there, please have him bring me something of Amora's." This could be a fool's errand, but he knows he has to at least try.

After several minutes, there's a flash of light. No Thor, but there is an item on the burnt grass near by. A pale green scarf.

"Thank you." He picks it up and goes to a large conference room. Leaving the lights off, he uses magic to create a map of the universe. The stars appear milky white in the dark room. He takes Amora's scarf and tries to tune into the magic within. He lets it go, willing it to show him where she is, where she's been.

It seems to twist and turn into a turbulent path. It looks as though she's been running far and wide. Not a plan, so much as an escape. It's going to make her hard to find.

He makes notes hoping later research will find a clue if not to her whereabouts than to Hulk's. This is going to take time.

Luckily, he also has JARVIS to take video records in all directions for later reference. He may have to recruit Steve or Carol for their military minds to look at the path.

Finally the scarf falls to the ground. Loki leaves it. He's too busy concentrating on the map, willing himself to see a pattern.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Night falls over New York City and Babydoll stares out over it as the buildings begin to light up, like mirrors of the stars. Their friends, classmates, are due to arrive in the morning. For a last reunion before they each will decide their own path. She's sure most will leave, Kate especially. Which is sad. Kate is good people. But, as she's seen most of her life, good people don't always end up in good places.

She hears a whistle from behind. No need to turn around. She knows who it is.

"Lookin' good tonight, chica." America says.

Babydoll smiles. "Biased, but I adore you."

"Of course you do." She walks over and puts an arm around her waist. "Last night before the crew arrives. What do you wanna do?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head. "I'm just. Remembering many friends lost."

America kisses her blonde head. "I could try to reach them if you want. I'm getting better at kicking into different dimensions."

"No, let the dead rest." She leans into her girlfriend.

"Okay. I'll let you braid my hair if you want. Or I can braid yours." She offers.

"That would be nice." She tilts her head to look at America's face. "With your dimension thing, can you find a place where things are never sad? Where friends stay together and lovers aren't killed by misfortune?"

"No. But I did once find a dimension that was full of cats."

She giggles. "You sure you weren't just online?"

She shrugs and looks at the lights outside. "Pretty sure it was a cat dimension."

"That's kind of cool. If things get too bad here, we should move there." Babydoll smiles.

"I'm more of a dog person." She admits. "Maybe I can find a dog dimension."

"What about chinchillas? Those are deadly cute."

America slowly nods. "I could do a chinchilla dimension."

Babydoll smiles. "Or we could just fight for this one?"

That makes her smile. "Now that idea I love." She looks over at her love. "Almost as much as I love you"

"Kiss me." She tilts her head.

"Well if you insist." She kisses her.

Finally they separate again. "Did you check in with casa di Barnes?"

"Not yet."

"That's been weird, too. Not a single call to babysit in ages."

"I think Carol likes being around in case Jess gets in touch." America hypothesizes.

"Can't say I blame her." She sighs. "I can't even imagine going through that."

"Yeah. Buck says the dog is eating regular now, but he still looks for Jess and Matt when they get home."

"I even overheard Maria worrying about Jess on the phone when I went past her office." Babydoll admits.

"Hey, any progress with her and Storm?"

That gets a small smile. "They've made it to awkward touch stage. They're going to figure it out soon."

"Geez." America rolls her eyes. "We should just lock them in a closet for a while."

"It's kind of ridiculous that two grown ass women haven't realized that they're a, both gay and b, into each other." Babydoll agrees.

"Pretty sure Storm is bisexual. But yeah. You're right."

She waves a hand. "It's just a sliding scale as far as I'm concerned. I bet it's all tight ass Maria, trying to keep up appearances."

"No sex with supers." America says in a bad Maria impression. "Especially those I work with. I am too professional to do that."

Babydoll laughs. "I thought it was more keeping up the appearance of being a career driven unattainable straight woman, but that's way more likely."

She shrugs. "Probably both. That woman needs some serious oral."

"Even more than poor Jess probably does." She agrees.

"Storm is going to have to make the first move."

"She needs to realize Maria wants that. That's the whole problem." Babydoll points out. "Maria doesn't emotion."

"So we make her realize." Seems easy enough to America.

She gives her girlfriend a look. "What, you're just going to walk up to Storm and tell her to fuck Maria?"

"I can be a little more subtle than that." She insists. "I thought I'd walk up to Storm and point out how Maria is looking at her."

"I know. I'm just not sure it's a great idea to interfere." Babydoll shrugs.

She shrugs. "Fine. I just want them to be as happy as I am."

She shakes her head. "No one can be happy as us. But I'll help if you really want to do it."

"Just thought it'd be nice. You know, show Loki we can be devious, too." She winks.

"We could probably manage to trap them in the elevator together." Babydoll suggests.

"I like how you think." She gives her a kiss.

She sucks lightly on her lip. "Plot later. Right now you need to take me back to our room."

America smiles. She kicks the air opening a star-shaped portal that goes directly to their room. Then she takes Babydoll's hand and leads her through.

Laughing, they tumble into their room and begin kissing again in earnest.

Their tops come off between kisses. All thoughts of anyone else disappear. They're young and in love and want to express that to each other. And if they giggle and smile it's only because of how happy they feel together.

No matter how many times it's been explored before, there's always for skin to touch and taste. It takes almost no time to fall into bed together.

America places hot kisses over Babydoll's chest. Her tongue slides over the dark nipple before circling the edge of it. She wants to hear her love gasp with need, to see that nipple harden with desire.

And she certainly earns the privilege. Babydoll caresses America's belly and hips. "How are you so perfect?"

"I'm not." She places another kiss on the pale breast.

"Sure feel that way." Her voice shakes with her breath.

"Just wait." America kisses her belly again and again.

She groans, spine curving away from the bed. "Mer. Please."

America rises. "What would you like, Doll?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for."

She smiles and removes Babydoll's skirt.

She giggles, wiggling her hips to help. "So kind."

"Not done yet, chica." She pulls down her underwear, too. Her hands slide up Babydoll's legs and gently pushes them open.

"But I know where you're going." She licks her lips.

"My favorite place." She kisses the inside of her knee, the first in a trail of kisses that move up her thigh.

Her eyes close, head tilting back as her fingers grip the sheets in anticipation. "You spoil me."

"Not nearly enough." She spreads the outer labia with her fingers and gives the revealed flesh a light lick. She can taste the saltiness of her lover. She licks again before placing a kiss against her clit.

Babydoll gasps. "Mer." She bites her lip, knowing things are about to go electric.

America eats her out slowly, relishing each taste. The tip of her tongue pushes in before curling up. She can feel the wetness around her mouth and over her chin. She gives a tiny suck with each kiss as her lips move over her slit.

It's a skill she seems to get better at every time. Babydoll tries to voice her appreciation, but it's tough as her talented lover takes her breath away.

She continues until she feels her lover shudder in pleasure.

And then she melts into the bed, her fingers seek out America's hand.

She takes it and moves up to lie next to her.

"Let me recover a little, then I'll show my thanks." She promises.

America kisses her shoulder. "Take your time. I can wait."

She wraps herself around her. "You're lovely."

"So are you."

"Love you." She kisses her softly.

"Love you." America returns when she has use of her lips again.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Jess sends Pietro a text, requesting he get on Skype with Alice. She knows it's mid morning there, with the time difference, but hopes he'll be home today.

He feels a sense of relief that always comes when he hears from her. He texts back. 'One moment.' He gets Alice then grabs the tablet. "Mommy is going to call." He tells her and smiles at the expression on his daughter's face. Once he's situated on the couch, he opens the Skype application.

She's quick to call. Her room is dark except for a single lantern, but she does her best to light up her face for her daughter. "Hi."

"Mama!" Alice reaches out to touch her image. She does this every time, and every time Pietro has to pull her arms back. "Yes, it's mama. Hello, Jess. How are you?"

"Rough day." She admits. "Really rough. Needed my baby."

"Well she is here and full of love."

"Lub." Alice agrees and giggles.

"Beautiful Alice." Jess gives a soft smile.

"Mama. Nana yum."

"Yeah? You share with bunny?"

"No. Bunny no nana. Bunny cawots." She explains.

Pietro chuckles. "She ate half a banana for breakfast. She didn't want me to cut it up or anything."

"Wow. Big girl." Jess wishes she could hold her.

"And what color are bananas?" Pietro asks.

"Red."

He chuckles. "No. Not red."

She scrunches up her face. "Yewow?"

Jess smiles. "You just get smarter every day. As soon as you've mastered English, mama will have to start you in Thai."

"Okay."

Pietro kisses her cheek, and she makes a face. "Itchy." She declares.

"So sorry."

"I know. He's very bad. Almost as bad as..." She avoids saying the name. "You know? Today I learned our Abbott speaks Thai. Not fluent, but enough that we can speak now instead of gestures."

"That's good." He smiles. "I am still not used to seeing you blonde. It looks good on you." Not that her hair is fully blonde yet, just an inch or so of blonde roots.

"Well, it's not like I can get dye here on the mountain. I don't know what to do with it. Might just shave it off." Her fingers reach up to where the roots have begun to show. She hasn't really thought about her appearance since her arrival. It just hasn't mattered.

"Well whatever you do, you will still be beautiful. I'm glad Alice got your looks."

"More important, she's got you raising her." Jess reminds him.

"She needs us both." He reminds her gently. "She misses you."

"I'm not..." She searches for a word. "Well." And it's apparent. The blonde in her hair isn't the only change. Her face seems thinner and her skin and lips seem dry, chapped.

"Mama sick?" Alice asks.

"Yes." Pietro looks worried. "Jess, I know you must do this. But please promise to come back. Not for me. For our daughter."

"It might take some time." But it seems to be agreement.

"I know. Alice's first day of school will be in about four years. I would like you with me to see her off." He doesn't know if the deadline will help. He just hopes it will be something she can work toward.

She nods slowly. "Even if I have to walk all the way."

He tries to brighten. "Speaking of walking, this little one is walking all over the place. And she never likes me helping her up the stairs."

"That's from you." She tells him, but she sounds tired. No wonder with how little sleep she's been getting.

"You say that is if you aren't as stubborn as I am. What time is it there?"

"You're time minus eleven." She reminds him. "Tenish."

"You look tired. You should get some sleep." He doesn't want to say goodbye, but she obviously needs some rest.

She shakes her head. "Speaking with you is more restful then what passes for sleep in my life right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He adjusts Alice on his lap. "Well the big news lately is that Bruce Banner was kidnapped by one of Loki's old friends. Natasha has been threatening to do bad things to Loki if he cannot find him."

She groans. "So classy, Tash."

"She's scared." He thinks that's something they can both understand. "Loki has promised to go look on Monday. This is after Jen's TV appearance." His eyebrows knit. "I think that is today actually."

"She'll be fine. Just watch, they'll love her." Jess is certain. "She's good people."

"I heard a rumor Loki is there more for Sam than Jen." He shrugs as though not really believing it. "I'm sure you are right though. Jen will be fine."

"I'd believe that. Jen's solid when she remembers herself instead of her reflection."

"Refection?" Alice asks.

"How she looks." Jess clarifies.

Pietro turns to his daughter. "Like when you look in the mirror in the bathroom."

"Oh. Refection." She repeats as though trying to commit it to memory.

Jess smiles. "Good girl. Have you been practicing our song?"

She nods. "Yes, mama." She puts her hands out and twists him as they move up. "De itsybitsy spider cwalled up de da dee da."

"The water spout." Jess helps. Her fingers are in the same diamond shape, to imitate the spider. "Down came the rain, it washed pour spider out."

Alice lifts up her arms in a wide arc. "Out came de sun and dwied up all de rain."

"And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again." Jess smiles sadly. "Always remember you're a spider, baby. We may get knocked down but nothing can stop us forever."

Pietro smiles at the girl and the woman. "Spiders are very good."

Jess nods then swears as her low battery warning flashes. "Phone's almost dead and I've only one charge left for the week. I'll have to let you go."

"Of course. We love you, Jess."

"Lub you, mama!" Alice blows her a kiss.

Jess blows one back. "I love you both so much." After that, she signs off. Just before she turns off the phone completely, her traitor thumb hits her text messages, opens her last conversation with Matt. Tears sting her eyes.

Pietro puts the tablet down. He looks at his daughter then hugs her. He knows she may be the one thing keeping Jess from destroying herself. Just something else to be grateful to his daughter for.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Danny takes a deep breath as he knocks on the door. He feels weird to come back here, but the couple had said anytime for anything.

There's barking. Then the sound of a male voice. Finally the door opens. Bucky is looking away. "I mean it, Mae." He turns back around and is surprised to see who's there. "Danny, come in." He opens the door wider to let him pass.

"Hi, uh." He steps in and rubs the back of his head. "I was hoping, maybe, you could tell me more about Matt?"

"Sure. Have a seat." He closes the door. "First, that's his dog, Mae. Be nice, Mae. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you." He sits quietly and gives the dog a scratch when it approaches him. It's a beautiful animal, clearly well cared for.

Bucky sits in a chair nearby. He runs a hand through his hair. "You wanna know about Matt."

"Yes. I'd like to better understand the man who's dying wish was to watch his city." He keeps back on the wife bit.

He nods. "Well, Matt was a lawyer." He realizes how dry that sounds. It's a fact but not really the man. "He used to make this bad blind jokes. They were bad." He reiterates. "Like another level of dad joke. He'd make lawyer jokes, too, but not as often." He smiles. "He was a really good singer. We did karaoke a few times. His favorite band was, um, it had something to do with trees. Branches? No. Styx. Like the River Styx."

Danny nods as he takes it in. "Sounds like someone's dad. Not someone an ex-spy would fall in love with. Or who would pull on a mask."

"Well his dad was a boxer. Famous from what I understand. Wanted Matt to be a lawyer, have a better life." He shrugs. "Guess there was still a fighter inside him. I'm not sure what made him put on the mask and fight crime, but given his... abilities, I imagine he heard enough to make him want to take action."

"Don't blame him." He takes a moment to consider everything. "I wish I'd known him the proper way."

"He was a complicated man. Very stubborn."

"Yeah, I definitely saw that part. But I also saw, I mean, if I didn't know they were engaged, I'd almost think Matt and Jess hardly knew each other." Danny admits, thinking of the battle with the Hand. And how often Jess chose to isolate herself from the team.

"Well that could be for a couple of reasons." Bucky scratches his nose. "They were used to working alone. And also Matt has stopped putting the mask on a few months ago and was trying to stick to being a lawyer." He shrugs. "Maybe Jess was giving him room to adjust to that side of himself again. Make sure what he was doing was his decision."

Danny nods. "It wasn't just her though, it was him. He seemed obsessed with our enemy. His former girlfriend, Elektra. He died because he stayed behind to fight her. It was obvious she wouldn't stop, but it's also what I can't understand. He asked me to protect Jess, but I'm not sure what I'm protecting her from. The world? Or his poor choices?"

Bucky takes a breath. He runs a hand through his hair. "I think he meant from her poor choices. POr maybe both of their choices." He doesn't feel like Jess's past his his truth to tell. "Jess has had a difficult life. Very difficult. It's has an effect on her mental health as it would anyone. She hasn't always made good choices." His brow furrows. "You said he stayed behind to fight this woman? And she was a former girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Danny nods again. "He made sure we wouldn't let Jess stay, phrased it like he was trying to protect her and us. But thinking about everything, I'm starting to wonder."

Bucky gets a sinking feeling. "Wonder about what?"

"If she's mourning more than just his death."

His stomach unclenches. "She is." He says it with a touch of relief that the question wasn't about Matt's motives.

"I'm going to head to Nepal, find her monastery. Make sure she's okay." Danny looks at his hands. "I owe him that much. And I definitely know what it's like when someone you love and trust turns out just to be using you. Maybe I can give her some small comfort?"

"Carol and I would be grateful if you could."

He smiles. "I'll do my best. Please make sure nothing else explodes while I'm gone."

"We'll try. But apparently our hands can be tied by red tape." He doesn't look happy about it.

"We do what it takes to protect our families." Not that Danny has much of one anymore. But he will fight for them, the new family he's finding.

"Yeah well I seem to suck at that."

Danny puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're strong enough to let them tie your hands to protect your children. That's no small thing."

"We didn't have much choice."

"There are some duties we can't deny." Danny agrees solemnly.

"How are you doing?"

"Better than I have the right to." He chuckles. "And you seem to be hanging in."

"This hasn't exactly been the most difficult period in my life."

"So says wikipedia. Your article is much more detailed then Drew's." A polite reminder that Danny did try to do some homework, as the woman had once suggested to him.

"Jess like Matt was, well, they valued their privacy and didn't let many people get close."

He's had to deal with a lot of people trying to know about his life since returning. "I don't blame them."

"Yeah." He wonders what else he can tell him. "Jess has a daughter. She and Matt started darting when she was pregnant. You meet her." He realizes.

"Did I?"

"Pietro's little girl. Blonde. Very girly. Alice is her name."

"Oh." He vaguely remembers seeing her at the thing for Matt. "Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway Matt and Jess have never really had it easy. It didn't help that Carol didn't exactly approve. Not that it really mattered. Jess didn't approve of me when Carol and I got together."

Danny sighs. "So, basically, she's not going to be even slightly co-operative when I visit? Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome." He considers. "Maybe if you convinced Foggy Nelson to go with you. They seem to get along really well."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea. Even going by myself might be too much for her." Danny admits.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "Carol would know better than me."

"Still, I'm thankful for your advice." He rises and offers his hand.

Bucky shakes it. "My actual advice is to let her be. She'll come back when she's ready."

"You think so?" Danny considers that. "I'm just trying to think what Matt would want."

"Matt would want her to be safe. Alive. He'd understand that she would need space."

He nods slowly. "Okay."

Bucky sees him to the door. He whistles when he sees the car. "That's a beauty."

Danny blushes slightly. "Well, I try not to spoil myself too much, but I've discovered the value of a good car."

He just has to get a closer look. He walks Danny to the car and asks a few questions, none about the price. "Alright. I'll let you go. Drive safe."

"Yeah. Thanks. Colleen and I will probably come by sometime just to." He shrugs. "Maybe to try that friend thing you offered?"

He smiles. "Sure. I'll give you a call soon, invite you to dinner."

"We'd like that."

Bucky waves him off then heads back into the house. Their life seems full of things that can't be solved by punching. He takes Mae to the backyard for a game of fetch. He finds it helps him think.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Steve stares out their window. He's still trying to deal with the loss of Matt. Bucky was right when he said it never gets easier. And now he has to get his head in the game, for Natasha. And for the students both moving on and joining the training. He hates being the leader, sometimes, hates having to pretend to be strong.

Sarah begins to cry. It sounds like her dirty diaper cry.

Steve takes a deep breath and goes to check on her. "Don't worry, sweet pea. Daddy's here."

"Dada." She points to the ground where her stuffed animal lies. "Dada." She cries.

He picks up the silly little moose and hands it to her as he brings her in for a cuddle. He gently checks her diaper in the process. There is a definite stink coming from there.

"Alright, let's deal with this." He teases softly and brings her to the changing table. "How does such a little girl make such a big stink?"

She looks up innocently with her big eyes. There are still tears in her eyes, but her mouth is now full of moose.

He finishes the change and leans in to raspberry her belly. She laughs and squirms when he does it. It makes him smile. She's worth facing everything. "How are you so beautiful?"

She just smiles at him.

Loki enters. "Sounds like someone is having a good time."

"Just cheering her up." Steve smiles softly. "She had stinky pants blues."

"Ooh those are not good." He gives both his loves a kiss.

"But I think she's ready to head back to bed now." Steve tells him.

"Really?" Loki strokes her nose. "Do we need a story or a song first?"

"Is mama singing?"

"Yes. If required."

"That would be a treat for everyone." Steve smiles.

Loki nods and sings the James Taylor song Sarah Maria with the lyrics slightly changed. "Well the moon is in the ocean, and the stars are in the sky. And all that I can see is my sweet Sarah's eyes. Sarah, Sarah Frigga. Sarah Frigga, ya, ya, ya, ya."

Steve rocks their daughter along to the melody. Finally he places her in the crib. "Sweet dreams, little love."

The walk out quietly, Loki pulling Steve to the kitchen. The recruits are on another floor of the tower. Clint and Natasha are in town, too. They're in the bowling alley, an attempt to keep Natasha occupied. He stops and drapes his arms around Steve. "Mental health check."

"I still can't believe he's gone. I'm never going to be used to seeing friends die." Steve admits, resting against his husband.

"Nor should you." He thinks. "We should go to the garden tomorrow. Remind ourselves of the legacy he helped create."

Steve nods. "I'd like that. Might give you a break from Tash, too."

"Yes. That would help."

"I'm sorry that she's taking it out on you." Steve strokes the perfect cheek. "I'll try talking to her again."

"It's fine. I don't blame her. And when it gets to be too much, I just disappear." He admits.

Steve nods. "Good. You need to take care of yourself." Then he leans in for a kiss.

His lips meet a finger. It slowly slides away before their lips meet.

"I love you, night sky." He murmurs against those lips.

"And I love you, starlight."

"Think you can spare a little attention?" He runs his knuckles down Loki's chest. "I very much need my husband."

"Of course. I'm all yours." He strokes Steve's cheek. "Do you need some TLC?"

Steve nods. "I need my strength refreshed by my heart."

"Gentle or firm?" It's Loki's way of asking he Steve wants to be soothed or dominated.

"Gentle, today. Please." He strokes Loki's throat. "I need you, not pleasure."

"Then how about a massage. Let's see if these hands can ease some of the tension in those muscles."

Steve smiles. "Sounds heavenly."

"Then let's get you stripped down and on the bed." Loki suggests.

"Yessir." Steve heads to the bedroom, tugging at his shirt once he enters.

Loki admires his ass for a bit before following.

Steve stretches and smiles at his husband. "How do you want me?"

"Naked and face down." He goes to get the massage oil. "How do you want me?"

"Don't care, as long as you're touching me." He shucks his pants.

Loki puts on loose-fitting pants and a t-shirt.

Steve lays on the bed and glances over his shoulder. "That's a little bit deja vu."

"Is it?"

"Well, it's not hideous grey and fits better, but..." He shrugs.

"Should I put on something else?"

He shakes his head. "It's fine. Just surprised."

Loki runs a thumb across his forehead. "Close your eyes. I'll put on some music"

Steve nods and smiles. He feels spoiled in the best way as he rests his head on the pillow.

After warming up his hands with oil and friction, Loki starts at Steve's shoulders. They are tight. He kneads them slowly with steady force to coax them to relax.

It takes a bit, but Steve starts to moan as the muscles finally obey.

Magic supplies lit candles and soft music as Loki's hands move down to his shoulder blades and down along his spine.

Steve groans happily. "God, you're magical."

"Thankfully yes." He works his way down his love's back, pushing the stress out and up. When he finds a particularly stubborn knot, he uses his palm and sometimes his elbow, pressing his full weight on it.

That earns a grunt, but the pain is worth it once the tension leaves.

Loki moves to his arms next. The right is given attention first. He starts at the shoulder and rubs down, always down, forcing the stress to his forearm then out through his fingers. Then he shakes it, making sure it's nice and loose. The left gets the same treatment

Steve can't help chuckling at the shaking. "I feel like a rag doll."

"Well the point is to get you that relaxed." He admits.

"You're doing an amazing job." Steve assures him. "As only you could."

"Thank you." He slaps his ass. Then he takes the butt cheeks in hand and massages them.

That feels amazing, almost a little too much so. Steve feels himself starting to become aroused at this new touch.

The hands move down to Steve's right thigh. Loki gives the leg the same treatment he gave his arms. He pushes the stress down and down. He guides the ankle in circles and pushes the tension down and out of each toe. Then comes the shaking. He moves on to the left leg.

Steve feels incredibly mellow as Loki finishes, even with the mild arousal. It's just what he needed.

Then Loki flips him over. He straddles his waist and rubs his abdomen and chest. "Better?"

"Definitely." He smiles up at his love. "You're the only one I feel safe enough with to be able to relax this much."

"Good." He bends forward and gives him a kiss.

Steve keeps him close, to deepen that kiss.

He slowly pulls away but only just enough to speak. "Would you like some tea?"

"No." Steve pulls him in for another kiss.

"Would you like a warm cloth for your eyes?"

"No." He repeats with another kiss.

"Mmm. What else can I offer?"

"Nothing." Steve smiles. "I just want to lay here and kiss you."

"Alright then." He leans to the side so that he can lie on the bed. He keeps a leg an an arm around Steve. "Like this?"

"Perfect." He strokes Loki's cheek and stares lovingly into his eyes.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Matt's eyes fly open. Pain. Darkness. His heart is pounding. His breath is ragged. Sounds flood his ears - walking, shuffling, praying. There's a voice closer to the others. "Get Maggie. Tell her he's awake." But his eyelids feel as heavy as the rest of his body, and they close again.

 

★✩★✩★

 

"I love you, noodle!" Jess wakes up shaking, covering her head with her arms as Matt's last words echo in her head from her dream. They feel like a horrible lie designed exactly to stab her in the heart. It takes her almost an hour to get her breath again, to stop her tears.

It's still early, but she decides she'd rather start her chores then dare sleep again. She finds her bucket and starts the climb down to the well. The other monks had begun to call her makuro for how easily and gracefully she made the climb. She laughed when she googled it. Spider. That was before she learned that her abbott, her sikchyak, spoke some Thai. Though, the name still stuck even when she could introduce herself.

It's cold in the mornings, but sunrise is especially beautiful in the thinned air. She stops to watch it after the fifth bucket. The reds, especially, help her feel a bit less lonely. Like somehow Matt's still with her.

 

★✩★✩★

 

The scent is familiar, and Matt wonders if the last 20 years were a dream. He's in hospital. He can't see. Wait. Is he in hospital? Where's his dad? He hears the prayers and remembers. He remembers death and pain and friendship and lust and heartache and love. "Jess." It comes out as a sigh. He knows it isn't her. The scent is wrong. This is someone else.

"No, my name is Sister Maggie. Try not to move too much, you've been badly injured." The voice is kind, warm.

"You..." He swallows. "You visited me before. When I was a kid."

She smiles that he recalls. "Yes. You were ill. I have some skills in medicine and the priests asked my help."

"Do you... know me?"

"Know you?" She seems puzzled. "We only met that once. You were young, but your features haven't changed so much. The priests. I believe they called you Matty? We found you in the basement of our church. It's unknown how you got there, but when I saw your face, I recalled you as a boy, and I thought you might be more comfortable in the church than the hospital."

She's lying. He can hear it in her heartbeat. She's nervous, too. Doesn't matter now. Only two things matter. "Jessica Drew." He's starting to feel faint, cold. "I need to contact Jessica Drew."

"Do you? I can get a phone. I'll bring it with some food. You've been out for a few weeks." She pauses. "When we found you, you had on some sort of body armour. I've kept it in a box below the bed."

Which leads him to the second important thing. "Was there anyone else with me?"

"No. You were alone. Now rest. I'll return with food."

His head feels foggy. "Jess, please forgive me."

When the nun returns, she has a tray with a simple broth and a jug of water. More importantly, she has the promised phone. "Do you think you can sit up? Or should we prop up your head?" She's still worried for his injuries. They aren't healing well.

He tries and only manages to do it out of stubbornness. He gives her Jess's phone number to dial for him.

She'd prefer he ate first, but it's obvious she won't win that argument. She holds the phone to his ear. It rings straight through to voice mail. He couldn't know how late it is where she is, or that her phone is off to conserve battery.

He does hear that her phone goes directly to voicemail. He hesitates. "Jess. Noodle, it's me. Matthew. Your Matthew. I'm alive. I'm at..."

"Clinton Mission Shelter." Sister Maggie supplies.

"Clinton Mission Shelter. I love you. I... I'm so sorry." He gives the phone back.

Sister Maggie sets it aside and then she lifts the broth to his lips. "Try to sip. Your body needs protein to heal."

It's only after he takes a sip does he realize how empty his stomach feels. It was hard to tell with all of the other pain he's feeling. He manages a few sips before wanting to lie down again.

She helps him, she can tell he's losing strength. "You need to rest. Should I prepare a room for this Jessica?"

"I don't know." He shivers with cold though his neck feels hot.

She leans into touch his head and neck. He feels warm. She furrows her brow. "Sleep. You're safe."

All Matt can think is that she obviously doesn't know Jessica Drew.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Jess drops the phone before the third word of the message. She didn't recognize the number but she knows that voice and she can hear the need in it. She knows she has to go. It's late but she runs to her sikchyak's cell and knocks when she sees the lamp is still flickering. She has to fight to keep her Thai calm and slow so he'll understand. "Master. It's my husband. He's alive."


	282. trouble not mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year's interns graduate. Jess takes charge. Bucky and Carol come to terms. Matt's sorry. Clint distracts Natasha. Jess speaks to a nun. Steve helps Loki relax. Carol visits Jones. Jess can't sleep. Natasha takes Florida. Loki helps Jen plan.

Kate finds this whole thing stupid. Graduation. As if she actually learned anything valuable. At least they'll be fed. Then she can get out of here.

Babydoll is just happy to see all her friends again, and maybe to share some happy stories to counteract all the recent bad news. She smiles when she sees Kate and waves.

She waves back. God she and America look so happy; it's disgusting. Still, it's good to see them. At least they were fun. As she heads over to them, she catches sight of Gambit out of the corner of her eye. She probably should have tapped that when she had the chance, but Rogue would have been royally pissed. "Hey, Babydoll. 'Mer."

"I'm amazed you're alive." Babydoll teases before demanding a hug.

"Me, too. Feels like I've aged a thousand years."

She smiles. "Well, at least you're still gorgeous. Will you go home after this?"

America already knows the answer. "The way she talks about her pops? No way."

"No way is right." Kate confirms. "I thought I'd head west. I always liked San Francisco."

"But what will you do there?" Babydoll furrows her brow, then turns to her girlfriend. "You should stay. Maybe we could find a place and split the rent?"

"You aren't staying on as Avengers?"

Babydoll points at America. "But Bucky and Carol don't live here."

"We want our own place." America explains.

"Makes sense. I was thinking of becoming a PI." Kate tells them.

"You should talk to Jess." Babydoll stops and frowns. "If she ever gets back."

"She could talk to the other Jess. Jessica Jones."

"Maybe. You'd have to get Carol to introduce you, though." The blonde crosses her arms. Even they haven't had a chance to meet the other PI.

"I think I can figure it out." Kate doubts it'll be hard for her.

Babydoll isn't going to argue but she knows it's harder than it sounds.

"What about the others? They sticking around or...?"

"Don't know yet." Babydoll glances around. "I don't think so."

Kurt seems to be avoiding them. Or rather avoiding Kate. He is skirting around the perimeter looking awkward.

Rogue eventually pulls him aside and reminds him he has every right to be there. Maybe more than Kate.

He nods. "I am glad I came, but I am looking forward to going home."

"Yeah. Me too." She gives him a warm smile.

"And Gambit? Will he be coming with us back to the school?"

She nods. "If he knows what's good for him."

He gives a sad smile. "He is a clever man but not always a smart one."

"He's coming." She assures him. "He'll stay with me."

He takes her gloved hand. "It is good to see you happy, Rogue."

"It's good to be happy." She admits.

Natasha walks over. "Kurt. Rogue. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Rogue nods. "It's a bit weird Carol and Bucky didn't come, though."

"They are in spirit." It's a lame answer, and she knows it.

Rogue smiles and shakes her head. "You don't have to lie to us, things have been shaky. We get that."

"I think I heard Steve say they were going to do a video thing." She offers.

"It's okay if they don't. We'll catch up." Rogue stays optimistic.

"It was an honor training with you both." Natasha says. "Enjoy tonight."

They both nod their thanks again. It's true, though, that the event seems subdued. Not really the celebration it's meant to be at all.

Gambit saunters over, passing Natasha on his way to them. "Is this a graduation or a memorial?"  
Kurt excuses himself and goes to get some food.

"A bit of both?" Rogue shrugs. "Didn't you bother to catch up on news?"

"Yeah." He strokes her arm. "Seems to me that's more reason to celebrate the good things."

"Sometimes, it can be hard to push things aside." She reminds him.

"I suppose so."

"But we can be happy." She smiles .

He returns that smile. "That we can, chêre." He holds up a napkin and kisses her through it.

It can be a bit awkward, but she definitely loved that he tries. "I'm surprised you're not trying to steal a kiss from your favourite teacher."

"You are my favorite teacher." He tells her.

"Un-huh." She laughs.

He leans against a chair. "Why? Who did you mean?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What? You forgot as soon as he went back to his usual self?"

"He's not exactly my type anymore." He looks over at Loki. "I'd probably still kiss him though. If I weren't with you." He adds as he turns back to Rogue.

She chuckles. "Nice cover."

He grins. "Thank you." He takes her gloved hand in his.

"I almost believed you." She teases as she guides him over to speak with Steve and Loki. Largely to thank them, at least on her part.

Loki smiles at them. "Well if it isn't my OTP." He teases.

Rogue blushes.  
"Lo'." Steve rubs his husband's back. "Don't tease. You know we're your otp."

"Other than us." Loki corrects.

Now Rogue's giggling. "Well, thank you. Thank you for letting me come back and helping me learn how to handle my newer abilities."

"We're the fortunate ones." Loki tells her.

Steve agrees completely. "And while we know the X-Men are a bit more your family, we really hope you won't be strangers."

"Count on it." Gambit says. "Just know I may need to borrow your husband every once in a while."

"No deal." Steve laughs. "He's all mine."

"One moment." Loki says. "An adventure with Gambit every once in a while might help curb my restlessness."

"Oh. Adventures. I suppose I can allow those." He bumps Loki. He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"I know better than to borrow him for anything more." Gambit assures him.

"Good." Steve chuckles. "Because I'd hate to have to see Loki correct your assumptions."

Loki smirks.

Rogue tries to hide her smile. "Might not hurt anyway."

"We all know I'm Loki's favorite student."

Loki raises his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Clinging to that one belief validates his existence." Rogue jokes.

"Then I won't be the one to invalidate him."

Rogue pouts. "And I was hoping on a show."

Gambit looks at her. "What kind of show were you hoping for?"

"Where your heart breaks." She teases lovingly and oats his chest.

"You can do that all on your own, chêre."

"But then I don't get to patch you up." She winks.

"I always need patchin'." He assures her.

Loki turns to Steve. "Looks like they are the main competition for the most disgustingly sweet couple."

Steve chuckles. "They're more than welcome to the title."

"Deep down he's jealous." Loki tells young couple.

"A title isn't going to change how I treat you." Steve counters.

"I never said it would."

"Good." He pulls Loki into a kiss.

"Very." Loki replies when he finally pulls away.

Steve chuckles. "We'll finish this later."

Rogue shakes her head with a smile. "We're going to go thank some of the others. Don't get lost in each other."

Loki pulls Steve into another kiss. "I'm going to check on Sarah."

"I don't suppose you need some help?" He grins.

"I don't need it, but I would welcome it."

"I could carry anything heavy for you." Steve leans in, whispering. "Like your cock."

"Captain Rogers, what has gotten into you?" He tugs Steve toward the room their child is in.

"I think it's more a matter of what hasn't."

"Cheeky."

Steve shrugs. "Honest." He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but a large part of it is just trying not to think of those missing from his life now.

Sarah is in her crib staring up at the ceiling where the constellations are slowly revolving. She turns when they come in and smiles broadly. Her legs and arms wiggle happily.

"Hello, sweet pea." Steve leans in and rubs her belly. "Is mother's clone taking good care of you?"

She giggles. It's a good sign.

He smiles. "I know, you've got the best mother in all the world. He loves you so much. And he'll protect us both from everything. Yes, I love him very much too."

"And he loves you both back." Loki says.

Steve stands again to pull Loki close with a hand on his neck. He claim his lips tenderly. "You are so important to me."

"I know. And I feel very loved."

"Then I've done my job," He smiles.

"Have I done mine?" Loki asks.

Steve nods. "Above and beyond expectations."

"Good." He kisses him.

"Thank you, for everything." Steve lowers his head. "I'm glad I get to share this life with you."

"The feeling is mutual." He strokes Steve's arm. "Shall we return, or do you want to hide out some more."

"We really should be there for the kids, but... I need a minute." He shakes his head.

"Take your time."

He smiles. "Thank you."

Loki lifts Sarah out of the crib. "Want to help make daddy feel better?"

Sarah makes a gurgling noise and cuddles against him.

Loki slowly sways as though dancing.

"You both make anything better." Steve smiles at them.

They smile back. "Care to join us?"

"It would be my greatest joy." His arms go around both.

They dance together to music only they can hear.

 

★✩★✩★

 

The young nun isn't entirely sure what to do with the woman at their door. She's in the saffron robes of a Buddhist monk and her sandals reveal feet that are bruised and cut. This woman has clearly been through a lot but instead of asking for the help she clearly needs, she is asking to see the man in their care. The nun does the only thing she can think of, she runs to find Sister Maggie.

Sister Maggie follows her to where the woman was told to wait. As soon as she sees her, her heart aches for the suffering she has obviously endured. "You must be Jess. I am Sister Maggie." She offers her hand.

Jess takes it, grasp firm. "He's here? Matthew?"

"Yes." There's concern in her face. "He has a fever, and his wounds are not healing as well as we'd like."

Emotion barely flickers on Jess's face. She can't afford emotion right now. "Has he been seen by a doctor? I don't understand how he's even alive. I saw the building fall..." She takes a breath. "I would like to see him for myself."

"Of course. Follow me." As Maggie leads her to the room where Matt is being kept, she answers the other questions. Yes one of the sisters who used to be a doctor tended to him. No she does not know what happened. He appeared, and they tried to take care of him as best they could. She places her hand on the doorknob. "We have done what we can. Now we are waiting."

Jess nods slowly, slipping her mostly empty bag off her shoulder to hold. Her voice is soft, knowing Matt can overhear if he wants. "I'm here to help you win that battle. I've already failed my husband once by leaving him to die. I'm not prepared to make that mistake again."

She opens the door and lets her inside.

Walking nearly silently, Jess moves to Matt's side. Her eyes quickly scan the damages. It's not just cuts from fighting, but likely broken and bruised ribs if not other bones. At least a mild head injury, for the coma. And she can see the fever sweat on his face. But he's real. He's alive. She reaches out to touch him, but stops inches from his skin. She has to swallow this emotion, for his sake.

"Jess." His voice sounds hoarse.

"Shut up." She tells him before turning back to Maggie. "Is he on antibiotics? And he is clearly dehydrated and looks underfed. Have you tried a hot bath to break the fever?"

"We have been using a cold washcloth. And we've done our best to get him to drink."

She rolls her eyes. "But he's a stubborn asshole, I know. He needs a hot bath, feed a fever. And Epsom salts to help draw out any infection in his injuries. Surely your former doctor suggested these?"

"She suggested antibiotics, which we injected into him."

"It's a start." Jess sighs. Finally she allows herself to touch his forehead and push his hair from the sweaty skin.

He flinches and then settles again.

Seeing him like this puts a vice on her already aching heart. "Matthew? I need you to stop being an asshole. You have two choices right now. Either you will eat for me or you will take a bath and then eat."

He nods. "Cold. Cold, Jess."

It's not exactly an answer, but she accepts it. "Sister Maggie, is there a bathroom I can use? A towel? Maybe some clean clothes and bandages?"

"Of course." She sends another nun for clothes and bandages. "I can help you take him to the bath."

"No worries, just lead the way." Jess lifts him up bridal style, far too easily for a woman of her size and weight but she doesn't care about hiding her abilities right now.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." The sister exclaims in surprise. "You're... You're one of them. Bless you, child." She turns and leads the way to the bathroom.

Jess sighs but follows.

"He knows I take it." Sister Maggie asks as they walk down the hall.

"I've no secrets from him." She doesn't like how weak he seems in her arms. "Though it seems he's had some."

She smiles almost proudly. "Here you go. I'll get you some towels."

"Thank you." She gently sets Matt to rest against the wall and starts the water running. Hot. At the maximum of comfortable temperature.

When Sister Maggie returns, she brings fresh towels, clothes, and bandages. "Do you need anything else?"

"Would you mind preparing some kheer? uh. Rice, boiled in milk to make a porridge. I want to try to feed him after." She starts carefully unwrapping the current bandages around Matt's abdomen.

"Of course. Please send for me if you need anything else. Sister Margaret." She reminds the woman, figuring her name was the woman's least concern.

Jess manages a small but grateful smile. "Thank you. Thank you for caring for him."

She nods and steps out, closing the door behind her.

Jess takes the time to step up and lock it. Then she returns to finish undressing Matt. He's definitely looked better, but she knows his soul is in worse condition. She gently lifts him again and helps him into the bath.

His head tilts toward her. "Are you real?"

"I ask that every day." She replies as she finds a cloth and begins to wash him gently. She's careful to use only her right hand. The arm may have the healing wound of Elektra's sword, but she can't risk him finding the self inflicted scarring on her other arm.

A sob rattles his chest. "Jess." He closes his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

She stays quiet for a while and her voice is soft when she does speak. "You called, I came. I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't keep my vow. Fulfill my obligations."

Obligations. The word swims in his head. He sinks, wanting to lose himself in the water.

"Stop that. I didn't come all this way to see you kill yourself again." She makes sure he keeps his face above the water. "You are to heal, understood?"

But all Matt can think is that it would have been kinder to her if he had died. "Murdock's don't give up." It's his father's voice. It seems to come from all around. But then he hears a laugh that makes him shudder. "Fisk." He doesn't realize he's said it out loud.

Jess sighs. "It's just the fever. And if he were anywhere near you, I'd rip out his spine." She hates this. If life were fair she'd have arrived to strong, open arms ready to protect her from all darkness in the world. She could kiss him for days and he'd understand how she had been crushed with him. She wouldn't have to put a wall between them. But had he not done the same for her? After her suicide attempt? You can't give the reward before the work.

 

★✩★✩★

 

This is one of Bucky's favorite times of day. The girls are asleep. He's in bed. Carol is in his arms. Things are still a little strained, but they're working on it. Bucky doesn't verbally defend Matt anymore. Carol does her best to not verbally vilify the man who broke her best friend. His fingers stroke her arm as they watch the West Wing. "No one talks like that. Do they?" He asks.

She shrugs as she shoulders closer. "Mostly TV people, I think."

"And Tony." He jokes.

"Tony is TV people." She replies with a yawn.

He chuckles. "Well I sure as hell ain't. I'm not nearly that clever."

"I don't need you clever. "

"Thank goodness." He turns to kiss her head.

She hums contently. "You're strong. Strong and loyal."

"You make me sound like a dog." He teases.

"Nope. You're just obsessed." She rolls to look at him.

He smiles. "Maybe. Hello, doll."

"Hi."

"Is this your way of telling me to turn off the TV?"

"No." She giggles. "I just wanted to look at you."

"Look all you want." He tells her.

"I will. Because I can." She tenderly strokes his lip with her thumb.

He kisses it.

Carol smiles. "You're beautiful."

He seems amused by that. "Well that's exactly what a guy wants to hear."

She lightly hits his shoulder. "Stop it. I mean it. You're beautiful and I would be lost without you."

"Ditto, doll."

"Good." She cuddles in against his chest.

He wraps his arms around her. Though his eyes are on the TV, he's only half paying attention to it.

She couldn't care either way, so long as he's there. She hates fighting with him and she hates how her mind keeps going to Jess. Her concern should be her own family.

The episode ends. Bucky takes the remote from the bed and shuts it off. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She hugs him tighter. "And I love you."

"When's the last time you heard from Jess?"

"It's been a few days " She admits

He strokes her hair. "How are you holding up?"

She smiles softly. "Probably a lot better than she is."

He wasn't asking for a comparison but knows that's probably all he'll get. "Get some sleep. I'll take care of the girls if they wake."

She gently kisses his chest. "Thanks for keeping me together."

"I know you'd do the same for me."

"I'd like to think Loki wouldn't get himself buried beneath a building." She tries to add humour, but it's still hard.

"No, his self sacrifice would be far more spectacular. Like fighting a giant monster or something to do with magic." He takes a breath. He decides not to say that Steve wouldn't run.

She tugs him even closer as though sensing the thought. "This job, though."

"Do you want to take a sabbatical from it?"

"I'm okay. Really." She licks her lips.

"We can take the girls on a vacation." He remembers she doesn't want to leave. "Or vacation here. Take them to Central Park. Show them my old neighborhood."

Carol smiles. "I'm not sure they'd understand much about your neighborhood, but they'd love the park."

"Lina would love the zoo."

"She'd try to move in."

Bucky laughs. "I think it's worth the risk."

"We'll have to bribe her with ice cream to leave." She smiles.

"I'm okay with that."

"Hot dogs might work too." Carol chuckles. "About time they had a proper New York dog."

"Mmm. Yeah."

"If we get them each one, daddy gets a second dog by default." She teases.

He smiles. "I like how you think."

She pats his belly. "I know you have needs."

"Mmmhmm."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Bucky-bear." She chuckles.

"Thanks, doll." He gives her a squeeze.

She smiles. "Someone has to."

He changes the subject. "You're still good with having dinner with Danny and Colleen?"

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea."

"I'll call tomorrow then."

"Okay." She's a little worried it might be rushing but she trusts him.

He talks about what he wants to make a pot roast so he has time to clean part of the house that day.

She nods. "It sounds great, Buck. Do you think..." She stops as she realizes what she wanted to ask has nothing to do with his dinner.

"Do I think what?"

"Maybe we can ask Jess to stay with us when she gets back?"

He kisses her head. "Absolutely."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She leans up to kiss him again. "I mean it."

"I know." He sweeps some hair out of her face. "I care for her, too."

"That's because you're the best husband a girl could get." She smiles at him.

"I don't know about that. I just know I love you."

Carol kisses his nose. "You, too."

He smiles.

"I'll be okay. With your help." She promises.

"You're the strongest person I know."

"You only make me stronger." Her hand rubs his side.

His eyebrows rise. "Gettin' a little handsy there, Colonel."

"Please." She rolls her eyes. "You'll know when I get handsy."

He grins. "Suppose I will."

"I take it you think you're getting lucky tonight?"

"Nope. I think you need to sleep."

"Am I that bad?" She sighs.

"You're gorgeous, and I'd be lucky to have sex with you." He boops her nose. "But you're also tired and stressed and feeling helpless. You need sleep. You need somewhere you can fly. And you need something to punch. I'd prefer it if you did it in that order, but I'm not going to make you."

Carol laughs softly. "You're amazing. I will start with rest."

"I just know my wife." The love in his eyes is unmistakable.

She leans in to kiss him tenderly. "Again, thank you."

He turns off the lamp and holds her close. He wishes he could make it better. He wishes he could will Jess into returning. If he still believed in God, he'd pray. He's tempted to do it anyway, and finds himself silently asking anyone listening to bring her back.

Carol snuggles close, focusing on his heart beat. She's so grateful for him, for his understanding. And she secretly wonders what it would be like to live without him. She decides she can't go there, preferring to stay in his strength and his love.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Matt feels tired and weak, but he's feeling better. His thoughts are less jumbled. He isn't shivering anymore. He's even eating, being fed soup by a silent Jessica Drew. Every time he tries to speak, she sticks the spoon in his mouth.

It's hard to stay angry when he's so hurt, so damaged, but it makes her feel that much more angry that he'd find a way to deny her anger. Some of the younger nuns have started to fear her, knowing that if there's even a grain too much salt in Matt's food that she might rain havoc upon them. And yet, she herself will only eat once a day, and even then only the simplest of grain porridges. If any of them had known her before, they would know she'd lost quite a bit of weight. She does her best to hide the scarring on her arms from everyone, having even accepted one of the white under-dresses from Sister Maggie. Otherwise, her own life is on pause until she's satisfied that he's well again.

He finally holds his hand over his mouth. "Please let me apologize."

She pauses, looking down at him for a moment. "Apologies mean nothing unless they're accompanied with action."

"What action?" He drops his hand.

"I suppose that depends on what you're feeling sorry for." She holds out the spoon again.

He opens his mouth and swallows what she gives him. "For putting you through hell. For it being for nothing."

"Oh." She stirs the soup a bit and gives him more. "I was in hell before you chose to die."

"I didn't choose hard enough."

She hits his forehead. Hard.

He doesn't duck. He should have ducked. "Ow."

"You're an idiot." She informs him and sets aside the bowl. "How dare you say that to me?"

"I'm am idiot." He replies.

Her hand is at his throat for mere seconds then she pulls it back again. "Feed yourself. You won't heal if I do everything for you."

He takes the bowl and the spoon and slowly feeds himself. "Any word on Elektra?"

Of course he has to ask that. She stiffens. "She was with you." She manages to press back in the chair, playing with the hems of her sleeves.

"Which is why I'm afraid she's still a threat to you."

"She was never a threat to me. I left her alive for you." But the venom that should be in those words is missing.

"I was wrong." It's hard for him to say those words.

"You were." She agrees. "About many things."

"Yes."

Jess huffs. "Sikchyak, my teacher, he said to me you must build a relationship like a house. You begin with a foundation; similar interests, shared moral values, attraction. Then you build the pillars that support walls and roof. These are love, loyalty, and honesty. The roof is understanding and shared intimacy but these can't exist without the rest."

"I've always tried to be honest with you." He rests the bowl on his lap. "You told me once that love is a journey, a battle, a struggle. You said that's what made it valuable. I want to stay on the journey with you."

"You're not ready. And it's left our house damaged."

His hands ball into fists. "What should I have done, Jess? If I hadn't stayed down there to distract her, the building would have come down on all of us."

"Those weren't the only options, Matthew. They were the only ones you were willing to accept." It's a problem she's come to recognize in him.

"I wasn't willing to sacrifice you or anyone else." His voice is low, gravelly.

She shakes her head. "Why do you think a sacrifice was even needed? Your world can be so small. Open your eyes, see the real problem."

His head is hurting. "And what is the real problem?"

"You."

He flings his bowl against the wall but when he speaks his voice is eerily calm. "You've fulfilled your obligation."

It only feeds her anger and she slaps him. "Fuck's sake. Don't lie to me. And don't lie to yourself. I'm sick of lies, of broken promises. I'm sick of your 'two men'. You need to stop running from yourself and face your truth or this is just going to happen again."

His head turns toward her. "My truth is that I am Daredevil. And given a second chance, I would have made the exact same decision."

There it is again, that barb. That uncaring that he broke his promises. Her hand closes over her left arm, feeling the small bumps of his name. "It's not fair. It's not right. You can't promise me your life, a future, and then turn around and take it all away because you couldn't be assed to deal with your past. You're the one who called me. Who asked for help not caring what the cost may be. Now it's your turn in the damned fishbowl." She rises, knocking the chair to the ground. She turns for the door.

"Would you have preferred that I not called?"

She pauses, fingers on the door handle. "No. I meant it when I said I would love you seven lifetimes and do all I could to care for you. I'm grateful for the opportunity to redeem myself for leaving you to die alone."

"You didn't leave me, Jess." He presses his fingers to his temple and trying to will the headache to go away.

"Stop playing martyr and accept the sins you did commit." She chides gently. But when she sees his hand on his head she quickly gets him some pain pills. "I'm sorry, I've excited you when you need rest."

"That's just it. It's my sin not yours."

She frowns. "Then why am I serving the penance? At least I understand now how you felt after the bridge."

He doesn't contradict her though he thinks the circumstances were vastly different. "It's not fair."

"It life." She replies, pushing him back into the bed. "Rest. Heal. We can fight when you're stronger."

He places a hand on her arm. What he feels there makes his head pop up. "What happened?"

"A broken promise. Sleep." She tries to tug it away without getting his suspicion.

He feels the bumps as her arm pulls out of his hand. It's braille WEHTTAM. MATTHEW. "What... How?"

She pulls away. "Please don't touch me."

His heart constricts. This isn't normal. This isn't sane. He can't help but wonder how she did it. He lies back and prays. He prays for her soul. He prays for her future. He prays she finds someone who can make her whole thinking there is no way it could be him.

"Rest." She finally repeats with a stroke of his cheek. There's still warmth there, but it's much better. "I'll get you something solid for supper."

He leans his head back onto the pillow. He feels tired, exhausted really. He closes his eyes as his head continues to throb.

Jess barely makes it out the door before tears start to escape her eyes. He doesn't want her. Even her own damn husband has finally recognized the monster that she is. She takes a few breaths to calm herself. She will do her duty and then she'll return to Nepal.

Tears escape the corners of Matt's eyes. Jess is here only out of a sense of obligation. She said it herself before. And now he knows she thinks they are too broken. Hell, she scarred herself with his name. All he ever does is scar her. No wonder she no longer wants him. It's probably better for her.

 

★✩★✩★

 

"I mean, if anyone can figure it out." Clint's arrow releases, hitting dead center as usual. "It's gonna be Loki and Steve. Maybe instead of giving them a hard time, you could look at some of what they're setting aside to help you?"

Natasha raises her arms and fires four bullets. "I'm just frustrated. I'm used to doing this sort of thing on my own. Butt with this, I can't do anything but worry."

"I know. Which is why I'm saying you should take something off their plates." He fingers another arrow.

"I have a meeting with Hill this afternoon."

He glances at her. "Gee, I'm sorry."

She shoots him a look. "Sorry?"

"It's Hill." He smirks.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't have a problem with her. She likes me." Her tone makes it clear that Maria doesn't like Clint.

He shrugs. "Not my fault I was born with a dick."

"That's not why she doesn't like you."

"Pretty sure it is." He brings his arrow up.

"She likes Fury." Natasha points out.

The arrow flies. "Exception, not the rule."

"And that attitude is why she doesn't like you." Natasha unloads her clip into her target, creating two concentrations of holes, on in the head and another in the chest.

"Maybe. It definitely has nothing to do with Jess leaving shield in the aftermath of our break up." He takes his time with this arrow. It's a new stunt arrow and he wants to be sure it's right.

"Jess was always going to leave. You only moved up the timetable." She reloads her weapon.

He shrugs. "Maybe. But I want to kill that asshole again for hurting her. So we better find Bruce soon, so I can hurt something."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Hello, pot."

He fires a couple shots. "Shut up."

"Just sayin'." She aims. "I'm no fan of Murdock, but Jess tends to invite drama." She shoots the shoulders and throat.

"It's all she's known. Her terrorists were all about show, not efficiency like yours." He stops to work on his bow.

"Guess that explains the Maximoffs." She brings her target in.

He definitely can't argue that. "What about Betsy?"

"I would put body switching in the show-off category."

"No, I mean for helping to locate Bruce." He clarifies.

"Oh."

"Maybe she could match her thing with Loki's hoodoo to narrow down the choices?" It's a long shot, but he's always been good at those. "I mean, she'd recognize Bruce's mind, right?"

She smiles. "Look at you with the ideas. I'll get in touch with her."

"It's just a guess." He reminds her.

"It's something." She bumps against him. "Thank you."

He shrugs easily. "It doesn't matter how okay I know he is, I also know how hearts work."

"Well that's getting a hug." She warns him before moving in and wrapping her arms around him.

He groans but holds her close.

She pulls away. "I was thinking of going to see the kids. It's been a while."

"You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I don't name my kids after just anyone." He winks.

She smiles. "Warn your wife I'm coming."

"And ruin the surprise?'

Natasha shakes her head. "Laura is a saint."

He agrees. "And I'm not the only one who could text her. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't ask her first."

"Must be getting soft in my old age."

"Seriously." Clint chuckles. "Even taking my advice."

She presses her lips together and lowers her head. "Must be the island living."

"Well, maybe Maria can get us some more." He gives her a bump. "It's hurricane season and we could do some good."

She nods.

He playfully swats her butt. "If she doesn't, I will. You know how you love climbing into those dangerous areas."

"It helps me clear some red from my ledger."

"I'm not sure you have any left to clear." He teases gently.

"Maybe I'll drag you with me to see Hill and get some more." She teases back.

He groans. "You sure you're not one of the bad guys?"

"You never know." She slides her gun into the holster.

He makes a cross with his fingers as though warding off a demon in a cheap horror film. "Get thee behind me, Satan!'

She chuckles. "Like that's gonna work."

"I should try on Hill."

"'Cause that'll make her like you." She stretches her neck by tilting her head one way than the other.

He shrugs. "That train has long since sailed."

"I'll keep Hill. You keep miniHawkeye."

"I'm 2000% a-ok with that deal." He makes an 'ok' with his fingers.

She pats his shoulder. "Coffee?"

"Very yes." He takes her arm.

"You can't take the bow." She reminds him then waits for him to set it down before heading off.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Jess used to believe that if she could rid herself of the dreams of her father dissecting her that she'd be a step closer to normalcy. It never occurred to her that they might be replaced with something worse. Now it's Elektra who visits her nightly to cut her open and rip out bloody mangled pieces that only her dream mind would recognize as Matt. She passes her spoon once more through the oatmeal she was offered this morning before pushing the bowl away. Even the thought of eating makes the gorge rise in her throat.

Sister Maggie sits across from her. "Forgiveness isn't easy. Whether it is of others or ourselves."

"I'd settle for a night of sleep." Jess replies as she tugs her knees up to her chin and hugs them.

She nods knowingly. "Your soul is in pain. It must be difficult to find solace here."

Jess gives a rough laugh. "I'm not sure solace exists for someone like me. When your father is Frankenstein, you've got no choice but to be the monster. Every time I try to change that, try to be something more... Someone gets hurt."

She tilts her head. "I always considered Frankenstein to be the monster and his creation a poor innocent who didn't know his own strength, who was not allowed to grow up and learn, who was destroyed by an angry mob afraid of anything other."

"Sounds about right. I even destroyed my own maker, just like the book." She finds sudden, deep interest in her fingernails.

Sister Maggie reaches over and places a gentle hand on the young woman's head. "You're not a monster, Jessica. He knows that. He wouldn't have reached out to you otherwise. And that one doesn't reach out to anyone."

She's silent a moment. "Must take after his mother."

The hand is pulled back. "I always thought he was more like his father."

"Hard to say, he's dead like mine." Jess looks a little closer at Sister Maggie, her suspicions becoming confirmed. "But Matt's luckier in the mom department. Not only is his still alive, unlike mine, she can be found with a Google search, unlike mine."

"She still abandoned him. I don't think many would consider that lucky." She replies.

Jess shakes her head. "As someone who tried to abandon her daughter for her protection, I'm not judging."

Sister Maggie nods slowly. "Did you have postpartum depression, too?"

"Some, but I'd given her up before that." She licks her lips. "Alice deserves the chance I didn't have."

"And the father?" She's curious.

"Is raising her Catholic and bilingual. He's a close friend."

Sister Maggie can't help but smile at the Catholic part. "That's good."

"He even made Matt godfather." Jess blushes a little. "They practically ganged up on me to love her."

"I'm sure it wasn't hard. Do you happen to have a picture?" She asks.

Jess pulls out her phone, scrolling through it quickly to find a recent one. "She's about fifteen months now."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles as she looks at the image. "You should see how good Matt is with her. He'd be a great father."

"Perhaps one day you'll give him that chance."

"I... I'm not so sure." She swallows hard. It's something she wants more than anything, yet he'd made it pretty clear that she wasn't his first choice.

Sister Maggie can see the pain in her eyes. "The first word Matt said when he woke was Jess."

She shakes her head. "Your damn faith has made him a creature of guilt."

"It wasn't guilt I heard. It was longing." She says.

"Well, it's been a while since he's been shagged." She tugs at get sleeve.

She raises an eyebrow. "That's not the sort of longing I meant."

"Look, we were comfortable." Jess sighs with frustration. "But the last days before his disappearance were a strong reminder that he's got a lot of unresolved shit. And I don't stand a chance against it."

"I see." She looks at the woman who also seems to have some unresolved issues of her own.

"I'm not perfect, but at least I'm facing mine. He just compartmentalizes." She leans against the table.

"It sounds like he needs someone to break through those walls."

She shakes her head. "I've tried. Buddha himself probably would get frustrated."

Taking a deep breath, Sister Maggie looks at the young woman. "It's been a long time since I was married, but I do remember some things. I remember the things I loved most about him were also the things that I found most aggravating. There were times (God forgive me) that I wanted to kill him."

"But most of all, I want him better. No matter what it costs me." She agrees. "If it means him choosing that past over me, so be it. But I know if he isn't prepared to at least look at it, acknowledge it exists, then we don't have a chance."

"And with a little less patience than Buddha, you will help him see that." She's sure of it.

Jess can't help a smile. "You haven't had the chance to speak to him without the fever, have you?"

"No." She suddenly becomes interested in her hands. "You didn't seem to need my help."

"I'll need twice the patience of Buddha." She takes a deep breath. "And to stay alive that long."

"Well, if you need a break..."

"Demons are real." She taps the side of her skull.

"I'll take breakfast to him." She offers.

Jess nods. "Ask him about my father, if you like. But make sure he's done first."

"You've told me all I need to know about him."

"And yet I've hardly said a thing." She leans over the table and whispers. "His ghost moved into my head and is tearing me apart the way he meant to in life."

Sister Maggie goes to sit beside her. She wraps her arms around the woman and pulls her to her chest.

Jess curls into her, craving the touch. "He left me. He left me all alone with it for her."

She rocks her just a little. "It's not her he asked for."

She stays silent, unable to untangle all the accusations in her head. Finally she pulls away. "He needs breakfast."

Sister Maggie strokes her hair. "It won't kill him to get it late."

"I told you. He's my priority. I didn't travel 38 hours straight from Nepal without so much as a meal or a shower for him to be fed late."

She can't help it. Sister Maggie starts laughing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't. Poor child, you've been through so much." But she can't seem to stop.

"Shut up." Jess doesn't know at all what to make of this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She really is trying to stop. "Flying 38 hours. Breakfast not late. I'll stop. Really." It's slowing down at least.

"I meant that I'm here to watch him. Bloody hell." She crosses her arms. "At least I know where his humour comes from now."

She kisses Jess's head before standing up. "I'll make sure he gets his breakfast immediately." She starts to go then stops and turns back. "He won't grow up if you baby him. Just a thought." Then she heads to the kitchen.

Jess slowly pushes to her feet. "When he's no longer courting death."

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki is sitting alone drinking his tea and staring at the map of starts. Green lines draw where the scarf had indicated Amora had been. It all looks faded in the daylight.

"Have you been able to pinpoint areas she visited more often? Or dates?" Steve asks as he wanders in with a coffee in hand, and a baby on his arm. He knows this whole situation is driving his love mad.

"No. Not while I'm stuck here." He sighs heavily. "I've managed to dismiss a few places where there's a bounty on her head."

He nods. "Well, we just finished our story but Sarah insisted she couldn't take her nap without a kiss."

"Is that so." He gets up to give her that kiss. "You and daddy are brighter than all the stars in all the worlds." He tells her. Then he gives her one more kiss. "Sweet dreams."

Sarah coos happily.  
Steve smiles softly then he winks. "If mother needs a nap, too..."

"I might." He sits back down and comes face to face with Ink. "Silly thing. You want to be among the stars?"

"She is yours." Steve teases as he goes to put Sarah down.

Loki pulls Ink into his lap before she can push his tea off the table. Petting her helps, especially as she starts to purr.

Steve returns, though he seems to have lost his shirt. He claims it's due to spit up, but he's not a particularly good liar.

He tries not to smile but fails. "Perhaps I should stop studying this and ask you for some physical training instead." His eyes travel over the strong arms. "I do need to get my strength back."

"I do find if I'm having trouble with a situation that stepping away and returning with a fresh mind helps." He holds out a hand.

Loki sets Ink on the ground and takes Steve's hand. He stands. "Then please help me step away."

Steve tugs him up against his chest. "I think we should start with your stamina, so that your continued training will be more effective."

"Aye aye, Captain." He tilts his head. "What exercise do you suggest?"

"Push ups?" He leans in, kissing Loki's jaw. "Pelvic thrusts?"

"Pelvic thrusts? How do you do those again?"

"You're funny." Steve wraps his arms under Loki's ass and carries him toward the bedroom.

"I don't think this is helping me." Loki notes.

"No?" Steve dumps him into the bed. "It's because you're wearing the wrong thing."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh? What should I be wearing?"

"Something comfortable." Steve starts removing Loki's shirt.

He raises his arms to help. "Like pajamas?"

"For instance." Steve agrees and kisses his belly.

"Or nude?"

He chuckles. "That would definitely work." His fingers get to Loki's pants.

Green eyes watch him closely. The hips rise to allow the pants to be pulled off. Now that he's usually male, Loki has stopped wearing underwear again.

"That was a pretty good first rise." Steve teases. "A bit high, though. You'll find shorter but faster thrusts more helpful."

He smiles. "Adding some resistance might help."

"Exactly." Steve grins and begins kissing along Loki's thighs.

Loki leans on his elbows. Then he begins his short thrusts. "Is this better?"

He nods, mouth climbing slowly until he can taste Loki's testicles.

It makes Loki moan. "Do you not think a downward thrust would be more beneficial?"

"You're working against gravity right now. But any position that offers you more resistance is best." He presses a kiss to the base of Loki's cock.

His head rolls back. "I think you just like seeing me work."

Steve chuckles. "Guilty." A few more kisses follow along the length.

Blood starts to collect and fill the exposed the exposed cock.

"There we go. How much resistance would you like to start with?" He slides a hand toward his own pants now.

"You're the trainer. You tell me."

Steve chuckles. "I know you can physically handle it, but I'm not sure if you feel ready for it."

Loki narrows his eyes. "Not ready in what sense?"

"Well, sometimes we underestimate our own skills and abilities, but if you don't think it's a problem..."

"You mean overestimate."

"Possible, but less likely when you return to something after a long absence." Steve pulls away now, pushing down his pants to give Loki the full view.

He licks his lips and takes a deep breath. "So I should build up is what you're saying."

"Definitely. Don't discourage yourself or tell yourself you don't remember how anymore." He turns, hands moving over his ass before giving a slight squeeze. "Your muscles will remember.'

"Oh they remember. But they do need some equipment first." He rolls over to find the lube in their nightstand.

Steve nods. "Preparation is everything." He climbs back onto the bed.

"I believe so." He coats his cock and hand.

"You certainly seem to recall the first steps." He leans in for a kiss.

"What do you all say? Like riding a bicycle?"

Steve chuckles. "Did you just call me a bicycle?"

"Certainly not." He kisses Steve's spine. "Are you ready?"

"When you are." He takes a slow breath and relaxes into his love's attention.

"I adore you." Loki slowly inserts a single finger. "You are amazing."

Steve groans. "Look who's talking. Barely a month into your body and you haven't had half the problems I originally had with mine."

"A false compare, starlight." He waits for Steve to relax before adding a second finger.

"Still, I know it takes some adjustment." He wiggles slightly to let Loki know he's good.

"Yes. But it does feel nice to pee standing up again." He pulls his first finger out then pushes back in with two. He scissors his fingers to stretch him out.

Steve makes an odd sound, but it's quickly apparent that it's not pain but intense pleasure. Clearly Loki has found a sweet spot.

Loki shifts his fingers away. He doesn't want Steve coming too quickly. But he figures he's ready for three. His ring ringer is added.

Their first attempt after Loki changed back, Steve had done just that. While it had been embarrassing for him, it had also been a good reminder of just how much more Steve reacts to Loki's male form. He doesn't mean to, but it is the face he fell for. Steve gives Loki a nod when he thinks he's ready this time.

Fingers are extricated. Loki gets into place behind his husband. He pulls apart those gorgeous ass cheeks. He presses his tip against the opening. "Brace yourself."

Steve nods, trying not to hold his breath. "Please."

Loki pushes in an inch and stops. "Alright?"

"Yes." He reaches back to touch Loki's thigh. "I love you."

"I love you." He pushes in another inch. It feels amazing, like coming home after a long campaign. Better. So much better.

Steve groans. "Keep up this speed and my brain will explode."

"Sorry. It's... very... wow." He pushes in slowly the rest of the way.

It takes every ounce of strength for Steve not to fall forward from the sheer magnificence. "Jesus, Lo'."

"Too much?" He sounds worried.

"Amazing. I think my brain exploded anyway."

He smiles. "I'll take it slow."

Steve chuckles. "If I can't walk after, I will consider it a sacrifice for the safety of all mankind." He jokes.

That makes Loki laugh. "I will keep that in mind."

"Good." Steve smiles, he lives that laugh. "Because I need you to feel amazing."

"Don't I already?" He teases. He begins to move. It's smooth.

He chuckles but it turns into a pleased groan. "You know what I mean."

"I know." His breath is coming deep with the pleasure he's creating. He holds onto the hips in front of him and adds more force.

Steve moves with him. "You're so amazing."

Loki moans. He's definitely not in shape as he used to be, but it doesn't matter. There's something else driving him.

"Loki, yes. You're good." Steve encourages his spouse. It feels absolutely amazing.

"My starlight." He moans as he continues his thrusts. He moves, trying to find that place that made Steve moan before.

Steve's appreciation is loud and vocal. His fingers dig into the bed.

"That's... That's... so good." Loki thrusts faster, needing more.

"Fuck." Steve agrees. The new speed over that spot drive him over. "Loki!"

Loki is too busy feeling the added friction around him. He's so close. So very close. He holds Steve in place a little longer.

He groans. "Lo'." He doesn't mind the extra at all, not if it's bringing Loki pleasure.

Loki cries out as he finally comes. He thrusts through it though much slower until he finally stops, breathless, spent.

Steve collapses to the bed, pulling Loki with him. "Perfect."

He's too busy breathing to reply.

"If you ask nicely, I'll let you try again tonight." Steve jokes as he twists so he can take Loki into his arms.

"I think I'd rather just demand it." He winks.

He laughs. "What makes you think I'd give in?"

"Because deep down you'd want to." Loki kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Not that deep." Steve grins.

 

★✩★✩★

 

The beer cans thump down onto the desk against Carol's usual better judgment, but strange times call for strange measures. "Nice to see you're finally cleaning up, but since when did you get a roommate?"

"Malcolm?" Jessica Jones looks over at the man eating peanut butter. "He's like a stray. Feed him once, and he keeps hanging around."

"Ah, that's how I got Chewy." She stands, arms across her chest, desperately (and obviously) trying not to seem awkward. "How's... Things?"

Jessica looks up at her not sure what she is trying to get out of this. "Things? Things are fine."

"That's. Uh. Great."

She leans back. "Take a seat, Carol. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." She finds a chair. "Bucky said I needed out."

"He tired of you already?" Before Carol can answer, Jessica calls to the man in the kitchen. "Malcolm, mind giving us some privacy?"

"Yeah, sure." He takes the peanut butter with him.

Carol frowns. "Think he just needs a break."

"A break huh?" She leans back. "Has Drew been in contact?"

"Only once more since the party. She seemed tired."

"Yeah. We're all tired." She looks at Carol. "You blame Matt."

"A little." She frowns.

"I get it. He's not exactly a team player. Hell, none of us there were." She opens the beer. "But that woman, his ex, she was relentless. Like, if she had gotten out, we'd all be in trouble."

Carol taps her fingers on the desk. "But there must have been something else. I mean, when Mar-Vell. When he." She presses her lips together, suddenly unable to finish that sentence.

"Sacrificed himself?" See? She can be sensitive. She could have said 'blew up' instead, but she didn't.

"Yeah. I spent weeks asking why he didn't fly us out, or just fly himself out, or something. People needed him, not me." She runs a hand through her hair.

"Would you have done it different?"

Carol sighs. "I don't know, I wasn't there. I wish I'd told them to choke down their rules so I could've been."

Jess looks confused. "I thought you were there. Are we still talking about Mar-Vell?"

Her eyes go wide. "Sorry. Matt. Matt. Not, that's long past. I need to figure out how to be okay so I can get Jess there."

"Okay. Here's how you get okay." She leans forward. "Down there under that building, ninja zombie woman kept going after Drew. She got knocked out, but that didn't last. None of us could have kept her down there as long as Murdock. Was it the right choice? Hell if I know. I only know we probably wouldn't have made it out if he hadn't."

"Jesus." Carol leans back. "But Jess could've... Why didn't she break her neck? Hell, you could've."

There's a black scare. "You get that she came back to life right?"

"If she died once, she can die again." She seems frustrated, even angry.

"We hit her with a really large SUV. She got right back up." Jones takes a gulp of beer.

"I'm bullet proof, but knives can be uncomfortable." Carol points out. "You could've run her through with rebar or something and used it to immobilize her."

Now Jones looks annoyed. "Sorry. I was too busy trying not to die to look around for rebar." She tilts her head. "Armchair quarterbacking is all well and good, but you weren't there. So maybe don't."

Carol's hand slams loudly onto the desk. "He shouldn't be dead. He's not allowed to be dead. It's not right."

Jones waits in case there's more to this tantrum.

It turns into sobs. Carol's never been a pretty crier, probably because she always hold it in too long. "Jess needs him. She's not... She won't... It's going to change her completely." She wipes roughly at her face.

She takes a slow breath, her face softening. She pulls out a box of tissues from one of the drawers and puts it on the desk.

"God." Carol can't help laughing at herself as she takes one.

"You're worried. I get it."

"Worried? I'm scared." Carol admits. "What if she doesn't come home? What if what does come isn't Jess anymore?"

"Then you deal with it. And you accept whoever does come back." Jones reminds her.

She takes a deep breath. "You know I hate going without a plan."

Jones rolls her eyes and does a head shake/tilt thing. "Plans never go as planned."

"But it still feels good to pretend you prepared." Carol folds her arms and rests her head on the desk.

"Yeah. That I get." She chugs half the beer.

"Will you at least help me with her? If she's gone?"

She swallows then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah. Of course."

It's not much, but it helps. "The pain never stops, you know. You just find better ways to carry it so it doesn't weigh you down so much."

"I have lost people, Carol."

"A lover?"

Jones frowns. "I killed a man's wife, slept with him later, then told him what I'd done. Does that count?"

"Was this in your Killjoy period? You know that doesn't count, in my books." Carol looks at her. "You gotta be the one running the show."

"Only the first thing."

She nods. "Then you're an asshole, but not a bad person. Like Matt was." She takes a deep breath.

"Yeah well us assholes have to stick together." She shrugs. "At least we did."

"Yeah. Thanks for that.”

 

★✩★✩★

 

As her dreams continue to plague her, Jess tries to find a method of dealing with them. She tries listening to music before bed, which buys her a couple hours but it's not a true solution. She still wakes up fighting screams or tears. Finally, it's just too much. Maybe she won't allow herself the comfort of Matt's arms, but she can feel his presence. She sneaks silently down the hall. Slowly, she creeps the door open to prevent noise. Once there's just enough space to slip in, her fingers stick to the wall and she climbs up to sit in a corner and watch him.

In the bed, Matt is restless. He opens his eyes with a gasp. There's a second heartbeat in the room and a familiar scent that calms him even as he pants. "My guardian Buddhist," he whispers.

Though she doesn't have his hearing, she does notice the change in his breathing. She tries to stay completely still and hold her breath so that he'll think her a dream and go back to sleep.

He knows she isn't. He prays she isn't. If she's there, there's hope. He sits up and rubs his eyes. "I miss you, noodle. I listen to you all the time. The sound of your walk, your breath, the heart that used to beat for me."

She presses into the wall. She can't deal with his pain right now. "Matthew, you need to rest. You need to heal."

"I can't. Not without you." He hugs himself. "I'm not... I'm broken."

"I'm not a cure. No medicine. I can't even sleep." She reminds him gently. "Do you remember my fishbowl? What you told me?"

"I told you a lot of things."

She smiles at the memory. "True. But there was one thing in particular that gave me the hope I needed to look inside and pull the pieces back together."

He hopes it wasn't his agreement to date her. "What was it?"

"You promised me a single stupid date."

He closes his eyes. "I'm glad it worked. For both of us."

"It wasn't the date itself, you know. It was the meaning behind it. You wanted me to live." She finally hops down, landing on the floor with a soft thump. "Like Pietro's stories, Clint's promises, and Carol's obsessiveness. They became rungs so I could build a ladder for myself and climb out of that hole."

"I'm not in a hole, Jess. I didn't stay down there because I wanted to die."

"No, you stayed because you can't let go. You're tied to your past as tightly as your Saviour to his cross." She rises slowly.

"Stick is gone. Elektra I pray is gone. There's nothing left to hold on to."

She shakes her head. "And yet you do. You feel guilt and remorse. And you attach them to your mask. That's why you gave it up. You were afraid of them. You were afraid to admit that there was no actual duality in you. Daredevil is Matthew and Matthew is Daredevil. To separate them is death. You blame them for showing you that road. And you blame your father for dying and filling you with anger." Her tone is soft but suggests she could go on.

His head drops with the weight of the truth she speaks. "I love my father."

"Matthew." Her heart clenches and she forgets her rule for the moment, squeezing his hand. "Then you should honour him. Honour all your dead. Stop carrying them. I don't expect you to be perfect, I'm certainly not. I don't expect you to solve it all, either. But I do need you to pull out the venom, and give yourself a chance."

"How?" His head tilts towards her. There's pain on his face, pain and uncertainty.

"Would I have the dreams I do if I had a good answer for that?" She sighs. "We're in the house of your God, maybe they'll have some answers."

"Can I..." He licks his lips. "May I hold you?"

She stiffens for a moment. "That might not be the best idea."

He nods. "I'm sorry. I will get better. I will win you back."

"I actually meant the broken ribs." She teases to soothe his pride. Then her fingers tighten around his hand. "I. Even though we never got to the formal ceremony, I feel in my heart that we were already married with the vows we spoke. I don't regret it. I'm angry at you, but I also climbed down a mountain without shoes for you, so."

"And I let a building fall on me thinking I was protecting you." He shakes his head. "You're right. Matthew and Daredevil are the same person. I need to find a balance."

She nods. "Find yourself. Then you can appease my anger. You know, Buddha said that to win he battle inside yourself is better than winning a thousand on the battlefield because it is yours alone and no one can take it from you."

He pulls her hand into his lap. "Will you tell me what happened to your arm?"

"Then we'll both be angry." Her eyes stare at the tiny bumps.

He stays silent for a long moment. "I should probably try to sleep."

She takes a deep breath and blurts it out all at once. " You were under all the rock and the evenstar was broken and I couldn't handle not having you with me."

Matt's heart aches for her. His fingers raise her sleeve before they feel the bumps she's created. He raises her arm and kisses her there. He hates himself. He hates how he continues to hurt her, how his actions caused her to do this. He doesn't know how he can give himself a chance when he is responsible for this.

"I was barely sane heading into that building. I don't really know what you thought would happen if I left alone." She admits quietly.

"You had Jones and Colleen and Claire. I didn't think you were alone."

"They aren't you. And don't argue, I know you understand that." She covers her arm again. "At least I didn't do something embarrassing like run away to Nepal."

The corners of his lips curl up. "You totally ran away to Nepal."

"You would've hated it."

"Yeah."

Her thumb moves over the skin of his hand. "Sister Maggie keeps offering me different sleep drugs to try and get me a proper night. I haven't the heart to tell her my poison immunity renders them basically useless. But if you want something?"

"No. I need a clear head to work this out."

"Don't try to do it all at once. I want a strong marriage built with solid pillars." She pulls away and starts to straighten the blankets.

He lies back down and gets comfortable. "You should try to sleep, too, but I'm okay with you doing your creepy stalker spider thing if you need to."

"Shut up." She's clearly embarrassed. "They've been getting worse. And I... It's not safe alone."

"You're welcome to use a chair or the bed. I promise not to smush you."

She swallows hard and shakes her head. "I can't afford to distract you simply to reassure me after a dream. I know you're too much like me. You'll use my pain, and the comfort found in my body and you won't fix anything. Then where will we be?"

"Physically satisfied but psychologically in trouble?" He guesses.

"Yeah. Good for now, but no fuel in the tank for tomorrow."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"But I want a tomorrow, Matthew. And you promised me one." She reminds him.

He reaches for her hand. "I know. And I'm going to give it to you, lots of them." He gives her hand a squeeze then lets it go. He closes his eyes, makes the sign of the cross, and prays their tomorrows will be better than today.

She gives him one last check before leaving the room. She shuts her eyes and silently asks anything that may be out there to protect him.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Natasha decides to go to Florida. She has to get permission thanks to the newest version of the Sokovia Accords. Given that she has no actual super-human powers, it shouldn't be a problem. She submits the paperwork to Maria Hill. "Hope there's still stuff to do down there by the time that gets approved."

"You know we're allowed to have feet on the ground before approval." Maria looks over the papers. "You're just not supposed to do the hero thing unless it's a critical situation."

"Isn't everyone who helps a hero?" She deadpans.

"Funny. I'm going to edit these so you can take a team. Clint, Sam, Scott, Pietro, Betsy, one of the Barneses. Whoever wants to go." She glances at the other woman.

"Not the Barneses. I'd rather have Chavez. And see if we can get Walters."

She nods. "I'll have to pull some legal strings, but i think it could happen."

"Thanks. Is that everything you need?"

"Should be. You?"

"No, but it's all you can get me." Natasha replies.

Maria has to agree. "Well, good luck."

"Do you want to give Scott the heads up or me?" She stands as she waits for an answer.

"Yeah, I'll let him know what's up but tell him to let you know if he's in." Maria offers.

"Sounds good."

"Great. I'll have your jet ready for the morning after tomorrow."

"Thanks." She pauses. "How are you?"

"Things are good." Maria shrugs. "If I ignore the bunch of you that are sad one way or another."

"Life is full of pain." It seems Natasha has reverted to her Russian stoicism. "What's the deal with you and Storm?"

"Same as the deal with you and Clint."

"She has a secret family, too?" A corner of her mouth barely rises.

Maria rolls her eyes. "Not so sure the X-Men are that secret."

She nods. "Drinks tonight? I'm tired of bowling and darts."

"Sure. I have a later call with Steve, but after eight?"

"Yeah. Just text me when you're done." With that, Natasha leaves, letting Maria get back to her work.

Maria can't help being a bit sad at the thought of Storm. She'll miss her.

Forty minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Storm's tall frame is silhouetted in front of it. "Sorry for interrupting."

Maria looks up in surprise, which is rare. "I thought you went back with the students?"

"I decided to take a few days in New York for myself." She explains. "It's been a while since I've played tourist."

"That sounds fun. Wish I could join you."

"Actually, I was hoping you were free tomorrow night. I managed to get two tickets to a show and have no one to go with me."

She bites her lip. She wants to, but now she has to prep this mission, too... Maybe if she gets Bucky to help? "Yeah, I can find some time for you."

Storm smiles. "Great. It's an 8 o'clock show. I can grab dinner for us before then in case it's another long day for you."

"That might be a good plan. I've got a team out the next morning." She agrees.

"I can fly us to the theater, so we don't have to worry about traffic." Storm notes. "I'll return with food tomorrow at, say, 6:30? I won't be hurt if you have to work while we eat."

Maria smiles. "That sounds completely amazing."

"Great. See you then." She turns and leaves.

She keeps smiling, wondering at her luck.

 

★✩★✩★

 

Loki looks across the table at Jen. The reviews and social media around Jen's appearance on the View have been mostly positive. "So what's next? What would you like to do?"

"Could we use the popularity to raise money for hurricane victims? I hear the islands especially need help." The idea may have come from Sam.

"Absolutely. Do you have specific charities in mind? Or do we need to research." He asks.

Jen considers. "There's a lot of attention on the ones for immediate help, but what about those to help rebuilding and infrastructure?"

"We can look into it." He hooks his computer into the screen and starts searching. He asks questions as he types and selects, letting her answers help determine where he goes. They start a list on the board of possible organizations.

Jen looks over their options. "There's a lot of people. How do we know who does the most work?"

"We can check their tax filings or annual reports."

"Well, yes, but how do we know who's able to do the most work with each dollar?" Jen is suddenly realizing there must be a lot of costs involved.

"I'm sure Stark Enterprises has a charity division we can ask." Loki suggests. "Unless you want the homework."

She nods. "I'll do some peeking around. Then ask to see if they agree."

"Perfect. Once they do, you can post something on your social accounts. I understand Natasha is taking a team to help clean up. We can use pictures and video of that." He suggests.

"That sounds great. Maybe we could do a 'just because I'm not there, doesn't mean I can't help them help'? Does that make sense?"

He smiles. "It does. I like it. Though we should wordsmith it a bit."

She smiles. "Isn't that why you make the big bucks?"

"Is that why? And here I thought it was because I'm sleeping with the boss." He jokes.

"Probably doesn't hurt." She laughs.

"Definitely not." He quickly types the names of the charities and sends it to Jen. "I've been getting lots of interview requests for you."

"I guess that's good." She leans in. "Anything worthwhile?"

"Depends on your interest. I did get one from the Harvard Law Review."

Jen's eyebrows go up. "That would definitely be interesting."

"I thought you'd be interested."

"Hard yes, definitely. I'll look over the others and let you know." She promises.

"Great. You are a dream client." Loki tells her.  
'  
Jen smiles. "Thank you, but you really are helping me a lot.

"Well it's nice to see you more comfortable with your body.." He admits.

"It's nice to be more comfortable." Jen agrees. "I still have my moments, but it's a lot better."

He nods. He had a similar experience only opposite. "Soon it'll be second nature, and you'll barely remember what it was like not to be able to open a jar of pickles."

Jen laughs. "That's all it is, huh?"

He gets a look bordering between nostalgia and regret. "I was raised in a society that values strength and courage. Courage bordering on stupidity sometimes." He shakes his head with a half eye roll. "My point is physical strength can be important. All it takes is the right circumstance. If you were to go to the Caribbean, you'd be able to clear debris that would otherwise require a machine. And you could do it with precision and delicacy."

"Well, still working on that last bit."

"You'll get there."

Jen nods. "It's taking time, but I'm seeing the difference."

"Good." He considers mentioning Matt but decides against it.

She gives him a smile. "The Avengers is a community, a village. I get that now, and I see how we all support each other. Not just the fighters, but spouses, supporters, children. We're all essential."

"Yes. We help keep them sane, remind them what they're fighting for, do our best not to judge them."

"And we help each other." Jen adds. "So we can stay strong to help them. And of course, we're rewarded with their love and trust."

"Of course." He winks at her. "Some of us stronger than others."

She nods. "I think we take turns being the strong one, really."

"Yes. That is the trick - to take turns."

"That's why a community is so essential." Jen reiterates. "I never really saw that before, but I guess I was pretty privileged. My community was so much larger."

"Did you always feel a part of it before?" He wonders.

She shakes her head. "But, largely, I think it was more that I took it for granted and didn't see it for what it was. Except in those off moments where I felt left out."

He understands. "Having Matt for a friend must have helped. He didn't have the advantages you did."

"You know, it got to a point where it didn't really seem that way? But I'm glad this had let us reconnect before..." She shakes her head.

"He was a good man. And I know Steve enjoyed his company." He plays with his fingers. "I'm glad I got to know him."

Jen leans over to put her hand on his. "I'm sure he felt the same way."

He nods. "I'm glad I've had the pleasure of getting to know you, too. You are a remarkable woman."

"Aww thanks. So are. Uh were? You."

He laughs. "But as a man I'm ordinary?" He teases. "Don't answer that. I must say being a woman for that long and not being able to use my full magic got ti be very aggravating sometimes."

Jen smiles a bit sadly. "Must be nice to be yourself again."

"I was always myself. But others didn't see me that way. On the one hand, it was nice not to be looked at like a villain. On the other, I found people not wanting to listen, who discounted me, who treated me with less respect." He tilts his head. "It was strange. People were nicer, but there was an undercurrent of... coddling." He's not sure that's the right word, but it feels close.

"Yeah. I find I don't get that anymore. Now it's more fear." Jen admits.

"There's power in that. But you still have to prove yourself. Something I suspect you've always had to do."

She can't help but agree. "Don't we all?"

"Sone more than others. It's one thing to prove you're worthy of something. It's another to prove you have the right to try." He shrugs. "Not that I would know about that. Not overtly anyway."

"Oh really?" Jen raises an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Hasn't that been your entire battle since coming to be with Steve?" She's only seen most of it through tabloids and entertainment news, but she's certainly seen opinions touted on him in either direction.

He chuckles. "I hadn't even considered that. But you're right of course. Am I worthy of love, of forgiveness? Is anyone? Is everyone?" He shrugs.

"Yes." Jen smiles.

"You are a kinder person than I."

"I've just seen enough people suffering unjustly simply for how they were born, or some other circumstance they can't control." She explains. "I think we could all afford to show more compassion. Especially in those situations where it seems undeserved."

He nods. "May I ask why you focused on immigration law? And I don't mean the generic answer of wanting to help people. What was the incident that made you want to help people stay here?"

"We spent a lot of time in California when I was young. You'd see a lot of the labourers there, the fruit pickers or whatever. I learned most of them were coming illegally and being paid next to nothing. I never understood why they weren't treated like people."

"Ah one of the infamous jobs being taken by illegals. I hear there is now a shortage of workers to do such work."

Jen snorts. "Good. Maybe they'll start offering a fair wage."

"And then produce prices will go up, and the rest of the country will be upset." Loki predicts.

"I prefer that to slavery." She replies.

"Good point."

"We value being able to get useless toys and trinkets over the work of our hands or human lives." She's clearly passionate, and has to take a moment to calm her anger. "Even I'm guilty of it. It's our society, how it thinks. We need to work to change that."

Loki likes seeing the passion. "What do you think would help?"

Jen considers it. "First, people need to see the problem. Then they need to react, write to their government representatives. And legal action has to happen. Laws need to be updated or changed. What if there was a seasonal visa we could grant to foreign workers? Or programs run through schools where students would earn money toward their tuition to work?"

He unlocks his computer and makes note of the two ideas. "I think there is a union. We can look at their goals, see if we want to help."

"Maybe. But a law helps all workers, not just then union ones." Still, it's something. And maybe awareness can become her new talking point? She'll need so much more knowledge, though.

"Do unions not help all workers?" Loki doesn't know all that much about them, only the overview he got from the news on Labor Day. He had meant to ask Steve about it.

She shakes her head. "Think of a union as a club. They help their members, but often are willing to do so at the expense of others."

"Ah. So basically like every other institution."

"Basically." Jen sighs.

"Well it makes life interesting."

She tilts her head. "That's one word for it."

He nods. "Ms. Walters, you have a lot of homework ahead of you."

"I'm certainly getting that feeling."

"Good thing you're used to hard work." He says. His phone vibrates. He checks it. "And now I have another meeting to attend. If you'll excuse me."

Jen chuckles. "Of course. Stay out of trouble."

He pouts. "That's a terrible thing to say."

"I said trouble, not mischief." Jen points out. "Basically, don't get caught."

He smiles. "Same to you."


	283. Consider me incentivized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt spends some time with Sister Maggie. Breakfast in the Barnes house. Steve is frustrated. Jess's nightmares continue. Steve gets his chance to help. Loki finds out about Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DACA = lets people who were brought to the US illegally as children stay; it was an executive order Obama signed that Trump is taking away in March 2018

"I've got to say, Mr Murdock, that lady of yours is quite the tempest in the teapot, Lord help her." Sister Maggie greets as she knocks at his door.

"That she is." He says it with affection.

"After your lunch, she came into the kitchen demanding to make you're supper. I'm not sure what you told her, but she was insistent." As Maggie comes in, Matt can smell what's on the tray she's holding. It's Jess's recipe for pho; rice noodles and Asian greens simmered in a star anise and peppercorn chicken broth topped with raw green onions, mint leaves, bean sprouts, and beef sliced so thin it cooks from the heat of the broth. He knows there are limes and fried onions on the side because that's how Jess likes it. It's a good dish. It brings back memories of informal dinners on their couch feeding and teasing each other with chopsticks while Mae sniffs for tidbits. Maggie sets it on his bedside table. "It looks like something you'd get at an expensive Chinese place. Do you need help sitting up?"

He manages to sit up on his own, a smile on his face. "If you could squeeze the lime into it and add a third of the onions, that would be great."

Maggie chuckles. "Is that so?" But she's happy to help him.

"Thank you. Jess always gives me too many onions. I think she might be trying to tell me something." He jokes.

"You seem in better spirits. And your colour is better. I suppose we have your wife's attention to thank for that?" Though she refrains from touching, Sister Maggie gives all his injuries a check.

"Yes.”

"Would you mind company while you eat?"

"I'd like that." He hesitates. "I'd like to get to know you better."

She pulls a chair up near the bed. "I serve God, much as I have for over thirty years. There isn't much to know. But you. How does a boy like you meet a British girl who cooks and prays like she's Asian and works with the efficiency of the German?"

"Law. A client introduced us." He replies.

"Worked out well, it seems. She's beautiful, if a little ragged." She pauses. "May I ask why neither of you have wedding rings?"

"We haven't married in the church yet." He explains.

"So you aren't actually married." She's trying not to judge, but he can pick up disapproval in her tone.

"Not in the eyes of the church." He admits. "But I've noticed not everyone takes the vows we have mad to heart. My mother for instance.”

"Oh?" She feigns innocence. "She doesn't approve?"

"You would know better than I."

Sister Maggie pauses for a moment. "What are you saying?"

He takes the bowl. "I'm saying I know who you are. I just don't know why."

"Don't know why what? You're not making sense. Is your fever coming back?" She leans in to touch his forehead.

"Why did you leave? Dad never remarried. He never spoke bad about you. You just... left." He listens to her heartbeat.

She pulls back. Caught and guilty. "I..." She's not sure how to answer.

His voice is as small as a child's. "Was it me?"

"Oh no, no. Matthew." She reaches for his hand. Then she takes a deep breath. She owes him the truth, if nothing else. "I became very, very sick after you were born. It caused me to make some very bad choices. I hurt you. If not for Jack- If not for Jack, I probably would've killed you. I couldn't live with that, couldn't live with that fear or the guilt of what I'd done. So I ran to the only safe place I knew."

"The church." He can understand that.

She nods slowly. "By the time I recovered, it was too late for our marriage. And I never felt I had the right to claim you, even when Jack died. I was afraid I might get sick again. Might hurt you."

"You were there. I remember you visiting."

"It was hard not to." She smiles sadly. "You were such a smart boy and so caring. Plus you've got a lot of your father in you. Especially his smile."

The corners of his mouth rise. "He was a good father."

"God rest his soul." She makes the sign of the cross. "He was as kind and patient with you as he was fierce in a fight. He was strong in his faith and stronger in his love."

"He was." Matt slowly starts to eat. Thinking of his father reminds him how short and precarious life can be. As though he needs that reminder. It does make him want to work harder to get back with Jess.

"I pray for him every night, you know. Ask him to forgive me and watch over you, with God's blessings." She admits.

"That's nice."

She looks at her hands. "I feel he'd really like your Jess. Even with all she's dealing with, there's this spark to her. A fire waiting to ignite. I suspect you're just the fuel she needs to burn bright. He liked that, when people built each other up. He'd say something about God shaping souls so they'd fit perfectly like a hand in a glove. He said that in our wedding vows. Bless."

"I didn't know that." Matt is fighting not to be overcome by emotion. "There is so much I didn't know."

"I'm sorry. I can't give that back to you." She apologizes. "But you have the chance now, to build your own life and learn from your parents' triumphs and failures."

He nods and sniffles. "Thank you. For protecting me and watching over me. If..." He takes a breath and feels a tear escape the corner off his eye. "I forgive you, mom."

"Matthew." Her voice is soft. She puts her hands together as if to pray before putting one to his cheek.

It's as if a damn bursts within him. He leans against her cheek as the tears come one after the other.

"Easy, easy." She moves his dinner aside so she can embrace him. "You're okay. You're so much better than okay."

He holds her tight, his mother, and cries against her. He lets himself feel - relief, love, forgiveness, gratitude. If not for the building, if not for his decisions he might never have known her. It strengthens his belief in God's plan and in God's love. He feels ready now to accept himself as he truly is and to love and support Jess.

Sister Maggie holds him close, rocks him near. "I'm sorry I wasn't around sooner, but God works in mysterious ways."

He nods, regaining some composure. "I'm sorry." He pulls away as he wipes his eyes. I guess part of us never really grows up."

"Just means you always get to be my little boy, right?" She teases gently and bumps up his chin.

He chuckles. "Yes. Did I hear someone say you were going to protest the reversal of DACA?"

"You did. I think children deserve a chance at a good life. Whatever it takes." It's obviously personal.

He smiles. "I know where my desire for justice comes from now."

"Your heart." She gently knocks on his sternum. "Like all good men."

"And women."

"I meant that more the biblical way. Men as in mankind." But she smiles. "I take it Jess shares your love?"

"Yes. Are there tissues?" As she gets him one, he continues. "She was used for more than half her life, people treating her like property rather than a human being. So yes, justice is close to her heart."

"She mentioned her father. That he was like a demon trying to tear her apart from the inside." Her brow furrows.

He blows his nose. "He was a scientist who cared more about his work than his daughter. He experimented on her. Used her." His brow furrows, and he makes the sign of the cross. "He was cruel."

She follows his actions. "That explains why she doesn't sleep, and probably the lack of appetite."

His head drops as he comes to an epiphany. "She shouldn't be here. This isn't her faith. It's mine. She should be where she can find solace and strength."

"I think that's why she _is_ here." Maggie smiles knowingly.

Her words don't convince him. His stomach rumbles. "Excuse me."

She shakes her head. "Eat. She'll be upset if you don't. Might even skip her nightly walk to check on you early."

Matt takes the bowl of pho and eats, savoring each bite. Each bite reminds him of Jess.

Sister Maggie smiles to see it. As he eats, she talks to him about the convent, about their small courtyard and garden which they grow vegetables for use to supplement the mission they run and roses to celebrate the beauty in God's design.

He loves listening to her. His smile broadens to the corners of his eyes when she talks about the garden. "I helped create a garden, too, for the families in Hell's Kitchen. It's called The Mothers Garden."

"I've been. It's beautiful."

"Jess helped create it, too."

"Did she?" That interests her. "They didn't mention her in the paper."

"Ah. Yeah. She and the person who wrote it don't get along." He explains.

Sister Maggie nods. "She can seem aggressive before you get to know her."

"Yes. It's a defense mechanism. It's hard for her to trust people."

"With her past, I don't blame her." She shakes her head. "I suppose, in a way, she must use her bold lawyer to hide behind?"

"No. If anything she tries to protect me."

She chuckles. "I suppose I've experienced that first hand.”

He swallows his mouthful of pho. "I'm sorry. I know she can be strong. But she means well."

"It's alright. She clearly needs a place to be safe, and if we can provide that?" She shrugs.

"Thank you."

Sister Maggie rubs his shoulder. "We do our best. She likes to mediate in the chapel, and walk by the roses. She's even helping with repairs in the mission."

"She likes to keep busy and to help others. Though she likes to do that last in secret. Not sure why." He thinks it might be for the same reason he wears a mask.

"Perhaps she doesn't want the attention? Sometimes it can get in the way of what we want to do." She offers.

Matt nods slowly. "It's more than that. She has this need to show everyone how tough and independent she is."

Maggie nods. "Didn't you just tell me she spent much of her life as a sort of pet?"

"Yes. And yes that's exactly why she does it. Or at least one of the reasons."

"She struggles, I see it daily." Maggie agrees softly. "But I also see the strength she draws even from caring for you."

"She needs something to love and care for." Matt brings his bowl closer to his chin. "She has a big heart."

Sister Maggie smiles. "She could get a dog. It's more than that. It's very dear. Reminds me of the good days with Jack."

"We have a dog." He tells her. "His name is Maedhros. We call him Mae for short."

"Ah, so she doesn't need you." She teases him.

"She only thinks she does."

Maggie raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that enough?"

"Yes."

"Look, Matt." She leans in to take his hand. "I was married a long time ago and for too brief a time, but I do know love when I see it. She loves you with all her being. She came here for you with only the clothes on her back, and what looked to be an empty sack but I think had her phone and money. That's it. And she didn't ask to rest or eat first. She asked for you. Her _husband_."

"I love her, too." He assures his mother. "There was a spider ring in one of the pockets of my suit."

"The suit is in a box under the bed. What's left of it." She bends to get it, as he shouldn't even really be standing yet.

"She gave me the ring. Later I gave her a pendant." The second sentence causes a look of sorrow. "We bound our hands when we got married and pledged ourselves to each other. But I wasn't being honest or true to myself. Not about her. About me."

"That actually sounds very lovely, if not Catholic. But it worries me if you're questioning yourself."

"Not about her."

She can't help but wonder if it isn't in some way her fault. "You have to rest as you heal, anyway. Use the time to reflect and speak to God."

"I will." He hands back the empty bowl. "Thank you. And please thank her for me"

"You can thank her when she comes to do her bedtime check. Or is it a kiss now?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"Still working on that."

Sister Maggie chuckles. "Just promise me you'll have a proper wedding one day."

"I promise."

"Good." She rises to leave but pauses in the doorway. "Matt?"

"Yes?" He's not sure whether to call her mom or Sister Maggie.

"Regardless of the actual state of your marriage, please remember that it would be inappropriate to partake in marital relations within this house of God." It's both playful and sincere. And it's the last she says before shutting the door.

Matt is pretty sure he's blushing now. He doubts either of them are ready for that now.

When Jess arrives later, she's carrying a small leather book and a rose. She knocks lightly on the doorframe. "Still up?"

"Yes." He's been playing with the spider ring. He holds it up. "Look what I found."

She smiles as she walks closer. "That's amazing. How did you not lose that?"

"God's will? Really tough pockets." He slips it back onto his finger. "Thank you for the pho. It was delicious."

"You needed healing food." She explains simply. "I brought you a thing. Two things."

"Okay."

"This is yours. I, uh, borrowed it while you were dead." The book she hands him is his Bible. She'd tried to read it a couple times, but she's just not strong enough in Braille to handle a book.

He opens it and reads a passage. It makes him smile, and he decides to read it out loud. "Always be humble and gentle. Be patient with each other, making allowance for each other's faults because of your love." He checks the book. "Ephesians." He closes it. "Thank you."

"Sounds like something Buddha would say. Here's the other thing. Pink." She holds out the rose.

He takes it carefully and takes in the scent. "Thank you." He reaches for her hand. 

She lets him take it. Even sits on the bed near him. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Like I've passed a milestone." His thumb traces circles on her skin. "My mom is here. I got to talk to her."

"I don't give a shit about that." She jokes. "Tell me about the parts they sewed back together."

"It wasn't my fault. She left to protect me not because she didn't want me."

"I know. Google. And then I asked." Jess apologizes.

He looks surprised. "They had the reason why she left on Google?"

"No." She hits his arm. "They had her name. And then I asked her, or rather dropped a hint."

"I must have been asleep."

"Good, it wasn't my secret to tell. So?" She's curious if it'll change their lives.

"So I have a mom who is a nun who protests for immigrant rights and who loved us even though she couldn't be with us." It seems he isn't completely cried out about that just yet. 

She pulls him into a hug. "Of course she loved you."

It feels good to hold her, to feel her warmth and smell her scent. "I love you, Jess."

"I know, Jaa." She kisses his head.

He pulls away and takes her hands. The Bible is heavy in his lap. "Jess, if you need to leave and go to a Buddhist Temple instead, I'll understand."

"No." She shakes her head. "What I need is to be here. I need to be near you."

He lifts her hands to kiss her fingers. "Thank you."

She smiles. "The Buddha may be the great teacher, but you are my heart and soul. How am I to heal without you?"

"Slowly." Almost immediately he asks if she'll read to him.

She can't help a laugh. "You're such an asshole. I don't have any books here."

"I just want to hear your voice." He explains.

"Ah." Her fingers move to brush through his hair. "When I landed in Nepal, I felt completely lost. I'd simply grabbed the first available plane away without thinking. I couldn't read the Alphabet, couldn't speak the language. I'd only brought the clothes on my back, passport, phone, your Bible, and a handful of cash. So I started walking."

"Which direction?" He settles back, lying down. He still holds one of her hands.

She shifts to lie beside him, cautious of his injuries. "Toward the mountains. Kathmandu was like most large cities; loud, dirty, teeming with life. It rubbed raw against the emptiness I felt. It kept me going."

"How long did it take to get out of the city?"

"Two days. I found an app that gave me enough of the language to buy the basics. Milk and rice. Boots and a parka for the mountains."

"You're very brave."

"More like desperate." She sighs. "I caught rides on farmers' carts after that, slept in fields. I just wanted to go to the mountains. No real destination, just a tattered hope of peace. It was another two days before I learned of the monastery. But I was certain that was where I'd been meant to go. To find what was left."

"My poor noodle. The temple, it was on one of the mountains?"

"There was no real hardship after-" She pauses, unwilling even to say it. "I tried to climb their path in my boots, but I found them cumbersome. I kept slipping on patches of skree. They were too thick for me to stick. So I ditched them and went up in my stockings. I still have no clue how the monks manage it. They were kind to me, very kind, even if our communication was limited."

"I'm grateful to them." He squeezes her hand just a bit.

She gives a small smile. "It got easier when we learned the sikchyak spoke some Thai. He could help me with the Buddha's teachings. 'Makuro' he would say, because that's what they called me, 'Makuro, there has to be evil so good can prove its purity above it.' He is very wise, not just in knowing the teachings but in understanding them."

"What does Makuro mean? Or was it just a name?"

"They gave it to me when they saw me climb. I looked it up. It means spider." She seems amused.

He chuckles. "My makuro."

"Who gave you permission?" She teases and kisses his cheek. "But what can I say? We are what we are."

"Yes. We can't run from it. We can't hide from it. We have to accept it and find a way to use it for good." It sounds like he's talking about himself.

She rests her hand over his heart. "Seems you've actually been paying attention. It almost sounds like you've found a way to heal."

"I feel like I'm just starting. I have a long way to go."

"But you're on the path. The only mistake you can make now is to leave it." She kisses his cheek again. "Thank you for not making me wait a whole other lifetime to see you again."

"I'm not sure I had anything to do with it, but I'm grateful." He says.

Softly, she admits the hard truth. "When that building fell, I felt like I was the one crushed beneath it. You know when you pick up a pumpkin or melon and it's rotted through? Your hand goes through the brittle shell into the feotid ichor within? That was me."

"I was stupid. I was rash and stubborn. I hated it. But I didn't see another way. I should have asked."

"I should've killed her when I had the chance. I could deal with your anger, but not..." She has to take a deep breath to fight the tears.

"I told her. During the last moments, I told her I loved you not her." He knows it won't make much of a difference, but it might make some.

Jess smiles sadly, fingers stroking his cheek. "Yet she still had you. She won."

"I'm with you." He reminds her. "Pretty sure I won."

"Dumb luck." Still, she can't resist tilting his chin to give him a tender kiss. No words could say how she feels to have him back.

"God's will. Either way, I don't plan to squander it."

"I like the sound of that." She smiles.

He can hear the smile in her voice. He was afraid she'd never forgive him. Now he has hope.

She rests against him a little longer. "I have a long way to go, too. But I have my strength back now."

"Now we're together. We can make it through this. Come out stronger." He smiles softly. "Get married in the eyes of the church and the law."

"Gift Margaret with some grandchildren?" She teases gently with a tap on his chin. "When you're healed enough to try walking again, I'll take you up to the church. It's lovely for meditation."

"That sounds perfect."

She smiles. "The garden is nice too, but it's largely done for the season."

"I like it here. I don't like being in pain, but I like the chance to reflect."

"You'll heal. We'll heal. Life is hope." She promises.

"My hope right now is that Foggy and Carol don't try to kill me." He says.

She shakes her head. "Not a chance. I've got you."

"Thank you." He kisses her fingers again.

"But if you ever deny me the choice again?" It's a teasing threat, but there's real sincerity and hurt behind it.

He nods.

"And it does leave one question." Her fingers are back up, tracing his jaw. "Should I tell them yet?"

"I don't know." He replies truthfully. "I've almost called Foggy dozens of times."

"We could tell them you're alive, but badly hurt and not ready for visitors. Which is all true. And then I can neglect to say where we are?" She offers.

"Yes. That's a good idea."

"Alright." She digs out her phone and holds it up. "Video call Foggy."

It takes only a moment. Foggy's face appears. "Jess? Where are you? Are you okay?" He asks the last when her image registers in his brain. He's never seen her looking so disheveled.

"Hey, sex muffin." Her voice is gentle, kind. "I'm doing a lot better now. Look what I've found." She tilts the camera so Matt is seen.

The image clearly blows Foggy's mind. "Matt? Is that Matt?" There's panic in his voice.

Matt gives a small tired smile. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Oh my God."

Jess leaves the camera on Matt when she speaks again. "He's been injured pretty bad, but he was found by a member of the church and brought to private care. It's going to be a while, but he will be back. We will."

He looks relieved and happy. "Who else knows?"

"No one, yet. I wanted to be sure he was stable and safe first." Jess admits. "He still needs lots of rest."

"Where are you? Do you need anything?"

Jess smiles, turning the camera back. "We're good, promise. I'll call the Barneses, too, but if you can quietly start telling people, we'd appreciate it."

"Yeah. Yeah. Wow. I'm so happy I could burst."

"We love you, too." She ends the call and looks at Matt to be sure he's okay.

"That was... weird."

Jess giggles. "Well, you _are_ dead."

"True."

"Does that mean I'm marrying a zombie?"

"No. There's more to being a zombie than that."

"Vampire, then?"

He thinks a moment. "Nope. Don't crave blood."

"How about a jiangshi?" She's running out now.

"I have no idea what that is." He moves his head. "Maybe I'm a ghost."

"Jiangshi is a hopping ghost. They're supposed to be very hungry but they hate strong smells and because they only hop, they can't get up steps. They're also OCD and will stop to count every grain if you throw rice at them." She'd always found it a silly legend. "I don't know about other types. But you're solid and I can see you, so probably not."

"Probably not."

"Guess you're just a lucky asshole, then."

"The luckiest." He agrees.

She sighs and kisses his shoulder before resting her cheek on it.

Matt closes his eyes and listens to her breathe.

Despite her intentions not to (she's been afraid of her lashing out in her sleep and hurting him) she falls asleep there, feeling safe for the first time in too long.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Bucky fries up some bacon in a pan. Mae is at his feet staring up at him. "Nope. Not gonna work."

"And you say Chewie's bad." She shakes her head as she heads for the coffee, slipping her phone into her pocket. She seems pensive, though. Like she's trying to work through something a little too big.

"Want some chocolate syrup on your bacon?" He asks as he walks over for a kiss.

It's a distracted one. "None for me. I. Jess called." Her brow furrows.

"Yeah?" He turns his entire focus to her. "What'd she say?"

She takes a breath. "She's with Matt."

He tilts his head. His brow is furrowed. He's not sure he heard correctly. His mouth opens and closes a couple of times. "Matt?"

"I saw him. I heard him through this phone. Or at least it seemed to be him on the screen."

"You aren't sure?"

"It's pretty incredible." She admits.

"That's true." He wraps his arms around her. "How did Jess look?"

"Terrible, she hasn't been taking care of herself." She pauses. "But she seemed happy, relieved."

"You thinkin' it might be a Hydra trick?" 

She meets his eyes. "I fear it, but I hope it's really him."

He nods. "Where are they?"

"Some sort of private hospital. Jess was very sure not to say." A blonde eyebrow goes up.

"Could be they just want some space," he offers.

She nods. "Actually, that's a point in his favour. And he didn't exactly look great, either."

"Okay. That's good."

"Sort of." She smiles. "Don't think I've instantly forgiven him just because he's not dead."

He kisses her head. "I know. And if it's him, he'll know, too."

"He did apologize."

He raises his eyebrows. "No wonder you think he might be Hydra." He teases.

She punches his shoulder.

"Ow." He rubs it, but he's smiling.

"I'm still taking Becky to the tower to practice flying. You still okay with Lina?" She tries to stay angry but he makes it so hard.

"We'll be great." He promises. "I'm gonna take her to the library."

"For yet another book about animals?" She chuckles.

"They're having story time. And yes, we'll probably get another book about animals."

Carol smiles. "She'll love that."

"I love you." He has one of his goofy looks that shows the truth of it.

"Yeah, I know." She pulls him into another kiss.

He pulls away but only because he needs to turn the bacon. "Did Jess say when they may be making an appearance?"

She shakes her head. "And I didn't see enough of Matt to judge his injuries."

"Well I'm less worried for her now." He was afraid she was going to do something rash or self destructive.

"Yeah. But you should see her hair." She motions. "There's blonde. Lots of it."

"Really? Huh. I wonder what she'd look like blonde."

Carol shrugs. "All I know is she hates it. Probably because that was her Hydra self. I've never seen even a quarter inch of growth."

"Just shows how much she was hurting." Bucky says. "Too bad Matt can't see it."

"I'm sure there's signs he can notice." Her fingers slide up his arm.

"He better." He says it more for Carol's sake than anything.

"If he loves her, he will." She leans up to kiss him. "Just as you can read me. If he can't, he doesn't deserve her. If she returns happy, I'll shut my mouth."

"At least for a couple of hours." He grins.

She points a finger at his nose. "I swear, I will end you Mr Danvers."

"Nah. You love me too much." He shows her his ass and wiggles it.

"Don't push your luck." She gives it a good slap.

He just laughs.

"No wonder your children behave the way they do."

"Yep. All my fault. Except the flying thing. The flying thing is all you." He tells her.

She giggles. "I don't know, you're pretty adventurous."

"Also the powers. The powers definitely come from you."

"I guess it's possible." She drapes her arms over his shoulders. "We've still got a little time before they'll wake. God willing."

He looks over at her. "Yeah? Feeling a little frisky, Mrs Barnes?"

"Maybe a little. Guess the good news has my spirits up." She kisses his ear.

He shuts the stove off and turns his body to pull her close. "I do love seeing you with your spirits up."

"And pants down?" She teases and takes another kiss. "I'm good with that."

"You're good at a lot of things. Including getting my pants down."

She smiles. "Thank you. Though you never made that difficult."

"I don't remember you complaining."

"Definitely not." She assures him.

"Good." He kisses her, tongue pressing against her mouth before his lips touch hers.

It's sexy and wonderful and she pulls him in. She uses her arms on his shoulders to hop up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He walks her to a cleared section of counter so she can sit. His lips never leave hers except to breathe.

She rubs his strong back, tugging at his shirt but never quite ripping it. Her foot slides over his ass to his thigh. "I want you. I want to celebrate life and hope with you."

His pajama pants slide down just a bit with her foot. He uses his hand to pull them down more. "You are life and hope. You're _my_ life and hope." He pulls off his shirt so she can touch whatever part she wants.

"My beautiful." She pauses as she sucks on his throat. "Beautiful Bucky."

He kisses her shoulder as his hand massages her breast through her clothes.

She moans, leaning back. "Oh, those hands." Her fingers find their way to the front of his pants, to make sure his cock is free.

It definitely is free and ready for use at her touch.

"Oh, hello, hello." She strokes him firmly. "You feel so good."

"Just wait till he's inside you."

"Not sure I can." She licks a middle finger and slips the hand inside her sleep shorts with a moan.

"You are cruel." He pulls at her shorts, trying to get them down.

She helps, her hand returning to his cock. "Simply making the way ready."

"Is it ready?"

"Why don't you check for yourself?" Her voice becomes husky.

He does, running his hand up her thigh before his fingertips press against her labia. "Feel pretty ready to me."

She sighs happily. "You better check a bit deeper, just in case."

"Like this?" His middle finger pushes inside her.

"Ah! Bucky!"

He slides his finger in and out until he can't wait any longer. His cock replaces his finger, pushing in with one strong thrust.

"Yes, so good." She pulls herself against, wanting him deep. "Nice and deep, Buck."

He holds her hips as he works his way in and out of her.

She gasps appreciation with every thrust. And she feels amazing as only he can make her.

They're both feeling it, feel close to that final burst.

"Mama!"

Bucky groans. "Kids are up."

"Finish, please." She whimpers. "So close."

"Yeah." He turns his head. "Be there in a minute!" Then he turns his full focus on his wife.

"Thank you." She bites on his earlobe as they work to finish.

Luckily, Mae runs out of the kitchen to go check on the girls. That seems to distract them as they don't hear anything more from them.

Carol doesn't have time to be grateful, as pleasure hits her. "Perfect, perfect."

Bucky holds her close as his own body shudders. "Every time. Every damn time." He says through heavy breaths. "So good."

"Right?" She hugs him close. Her perfect husband who puts up with all her shit.

He feels so lucky to have her, to have this life. He kisses her once more before pulling away. "Want help with the kids?"

She smiles. "I just need two minutes in the washroom."

"Go on." He pulls his pants up. "I'll get them up and changed."

"Okay." She hops off the counter and straightens herself up.

He gives her one more kiss before they both head to the bedrooms. He turns into the nursery. She continues to the master. "Is it morning already?" He asks when he walks in. He tries not to laugh when he sees Lina's hand poking through the bars and being licked by Mae.

Becky is laughing and clapping in her own crib. "Da!"

"Becks. Looks like your sister is busy. How about we get you changed first." He picks her up. "I hear you're getting flying lessons today."

She cries out happily. "Fy!"

"Yes fly." He puts her on the changing table. "But not till you get to the tower, okay?"

"Yeah." She starts trying to play with his hands.

Carol enters the room, not only cleaned by changed too. "Did I hear someone call for mama?"

Lina laughs. "Mae funny."

"Yes he is." Carol leans in to give the dog a rub. She kisses his head and quietly tells him his daddy is safe. She's not sure he'll understand, but she hopes so.

"You wanna pick out an outfit?" Bucky asks.

"No." Becky decides. "No ouffie."

He chuckles. "You can't go naked. How about your yellow shorts and airplane shirt?"

"Ummm..."

"Just do it." Carol tells him. "You won't win."

He gets the clothes and put them on despite the protests that come. It's a daily struggle they still haven't quite decided how to win. Luckily, Lina loves clothing and makes up for it.

"Breakfast time." Bucky carries Lina. "Do we want cereal?"

Becky agrees cheerfully from her mother's arms.

"Nana." Lina requests.

"You got it, Lina bean."

Once the girls are settled and eating, Carol steals another kiss. "Your turn."

He looks down and sees that he never put his shirt back on. "Huh. Yeah. Guess I should put some clothes on." He kisses her cheek before picking his shirt off the ground and going to get ready.

She chuckles and offers Lina a bit more cereal, then Becky a bit of the banana.

Mae is there ready to catch any cereal or banana that falls to the floor. And there's an abundance.

"Oh, you're spoiled here, huh?" Carol laughs.

He smiles at her. At least it looks like he's smiling at her.

She rubs his head. "Just like your mom."

Bucky walks in wearing a henley and faded jeans. "Did everyone eat?"

"Everyone but daddy." Carol nods at the bacon, cooled in it's pan.

"Aww. Bacon." He walks over and tries to heat it up again.

Carol chuckles and starts cleaning Becky up. "Alright, cutie, we have lessons to go to."

"Yea!"

"You two have fun." Bucky tells them.

"We will." Carol smiles. "Meet you here at lunch to switch?"

"You got it." He kisses both of them.

And Carol kisses Lina. "See you later, babe."

"Bye, mama."

"Love you." She waves and heads out, hugging Becky close as they begin their flight.

The little girl loves it. "Fy!"

"Mmhmn. And you get to practice too, today."

It's the best thing ever.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Do you think it's too much?" Steve holds up the painting meant to be his cover for the book on the Maximov twins. He's worried the colour is too dark.

"I like it." Loki says. "If the title is in a light color, then it'll really pop."

"You sure?" He's frustrated, moreso than he should be.

Loki rubs his shoulders. "I am. But if you're not happy with it, we can either play with it on the computer, or you can start again."

He nods and looks it over once more before placing roughly on his work table. "Ugh."

It's this that makes it obvious this isn't about the painting. "Steve, tell me what's wrong."

"They're all out helping and I'm..." His hand waves as he searches for the word.

"You're here holding down the fort in case someone decides to take advantage."

Steve frowns. "I wasn't even consulted on this. What did I do? Does my own team suddenly not trust me."

"I don't know." He runs his fingers through the blond hair. "Must you be consulted for everything?"

"I...I..." It hurts is ego, but Loki has a point. "I guess not."

"Perhaps we need to determine what you should and should not be consulted on." He suggests.

Steve pouts at his husband. "It just feels like another crack in the team's facade."

"I think it's time we revisited the Avengers mission and vision, particularly with Hydra basically gone and the Sokovia Accords."

It's smart, really smart. "Team conference time?"

"Yes." He caresses Steve's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." He presses into Loki's hand.

"And I promise to consult you on everything." He teases.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Terrible."

"In fact, I was thinking of cutting my hair." He takes a strand and looks at it. "Maybe as short as yours."

"Yeah? It'd be a change, but I think you'd look great." He decides.

Loki smiles. "Or maybe I'll grow it down to my ass." He winks.

Steve reaches out and pulls him into his lap with a chuckle. "You'd look good no matter what, but you should do what makes you feel best."

"Shorter I think. Eventually." He strokes his husband's cheek. "Are you growing this out again?"

"I'm not sure yet." He sighs. "Think I should? Maybe I shouldn't bother until after our second?"

"When do you want to start trying?"

Steve considers. "I'm not sure. How close do we want them in age? Maybe sooner is better?"

He nods. "We should at least wait until after the team meeting."

"Why? I can't speak when I'm female?" Steve can't believe Loki would suddenly be so masoginistic.

"You can. They may not listen. Better to ensure the focus is on the topic at hand and not on how you look."

He shakes his head. "Most of them have seen me female at least once. And I doubt they'd put so much importance on it."

Loki decides not to argue the point. He hopes Steve is right. He hopes he doesn't meet any of the subtle and not so subtle sexism that can occur. "Then we can start whenever you like."

"We'll probably have to make the change gradual for Sarah again." Steve reminds them both.

"Yes." He looks into the blue eyes surrounded by long lashes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Those eyes close then he nods. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I want to go through every experience I can with you. I want to feel what you feel and do what you do."

"I adore you for that." He places a kiss on the plump bottom lip.

"That I treat you as my equal? Isn't that just sensible?" Steve smiles.

"No, silly. That you want to share and experience." He rolls his eyes. "Different topic, I was thinking about Amora and how I could search for her and Hulk." He bites his lip. "I think Stephen Strange may be able to help."

"Actually, or are you trying to get me jealous again?" He strokes Loki's cheek.

"Actually." He assures him. "Remember those portraits in his house that led to other places? He also told me he knows how to open portals."

Steve nods. "That _would_ be useful. But it could be dangerous. I want you to be confident in your skills again before you do that."

"I've been practicing." He looks at Steve. "That would mean holding off on babies until I get back."

"I have no problem, if you think it's the best." He nods.

"Bruce was very kind to me when I first returned. I owe him." He tilts his head. "Even if he did toss me around like a rag doll."

Steve chuckles. "Look who's talking."

"Yes but you enjoyed it. I could see it in your eyes."

"Maybe a little." Steve smirks. "I wasn't getting a lot of spankings from handsome men then."

"Mmm. Their loss. My gain."

He chuckles. "Guess I really needed you."

"And I needed you." He places his lips against his ear. "I ached for you. Dreamt of you kneeling before me with hunger in your eyes."

Steve groans softly. "Hope I've filled that desire?"

"You have. But you know how greedy I am. I always want more." He places a gentle kiss on his ear before pulling away.

"I can live with that." Steve pulls him back for a kiss.

Loki smiles against his lips. "I'm not the only one who's greedy."

"I prefer to think of it as fatally attracted." Steve teases.

He laughs, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly. "Well said."

He kisses him again, catching that tongue in his mouth. "You know I die without you."

"Nonsense. You'd live. You'd probably be with Bucky or mooning over him." He predicts as he runs his thumb over Steve's lips. "And I'd be in on Amora's plot, whatever it is."

"I prefer you here."

"Me, too." He kisses Steve's nose.

Steve smiles broadly. "Good. You're never leaving. You're stuck in exactly this spot forever."

Loki laughs again. "Well I suppose I can send a clone everywhere. But what if I need to urinate?"

"Nope." He grins and takes another kiss. "Not allowed."

He raises an eyebrow. "I don't think Sarah will be happy about this arrangement."

"Ah well. I tried." Steve sighs playfully.

"A valiant effort. One that should be rewarded."

"I'd like a kiss."

"I think that can be arranged." He leans in but stops an inch from his husband's lips. "Did you wish for the kiss to be from me?"

Steve chuckles. "Unless you can find someone more gorgeous in this whole world."

"Beauty is subjective." He presses his lips to his husband's.

The kiss is slow, tender. "You're my definition of beauty."

"Thank you."

"Well, you _are_ utterly gorgeous."

"I could say the same about you." He gives his arm a squeeze. "And so strong."

"Stop it." Steve blushes.

"Not if it means you keep blushing."

He ducks his head. "Because you can't do that any other way?"

Loki places two fingers beneath Steve's chin and lifts his head. "Perhaps I should make it a scientific study. The manners and methods to incite a blush in the subject known as starlight."

That makes Steve start laughing even as he blush deepens.

His smile broadens. "You think I'm joking."

"Aren't you?" Steve's eyes are all wide and innocent.

"Only partly." Loki just has to kiss him when he looks like that.

He sighs. "All the abuse is worth it."

"My thoughts exactly." There is more kissing.

Unfortunately, it gets interrupted by the cry of a woken baby. Steve groans. "Well, it was a pretty good nap."

"Yes." Loki sighs before getting up. "I love the painting." He disappears out the door.

Steve chuckles and looks at it again. "Thanks, darling."

The crying softens then stops.

"Mother's got the magic touch." Steve starts tidying, sure Loki's got everything well in hand.

Soon there is a rolling sound. "Dada." Sarah is scooting herself toward him in her rolling walker thing. Loki is right behind her.

"Jeez, here comes a whole lot of trouble." It squeezes his heart. Soon those little legs will carry her about unaided.

"Definitely."

Steve gives him a wink. "Oh, and Sarah."

"I'm not sure whether to be upset or pleased." Loki replies.

"She's still trouble in training." Steve explains. "And too tiny to be a lot of anything."

Sarah turns and heads for the window.

He looks over. "Oh, don't make me eat my words already."

She turns and smiles at him. Then she does her best to turn her buggy around and walk back to him.

Steve steps in to help. "These wheels aren't so good, huh?"

She smiles at him. Then she's ready for more exploring.

"Go, be free." He laughs as she goes.

"Definitely your daughter." Loki says.

"Guess the next one will be yours." Steve chuckles and reaches for his hand.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Soft kisses move up her nightgowned body and Jess giggles as she opens one eye to see Matt making his way along her body. "You're not supposed to be out of bed." But her protest is quickly forgotten as strong hands push the flimsy dress over her head.

That's when his weight pulls away, and she feels hands over her hips. She tugs at the nightgown over her face as she anticipates that perfect cock pressing into her. But it's not warmth she feels, but a distinct firm coolness. One she knows well.

She rips the dress off and where she thought her lover had been is her father, scalpel pressed to her flesh. Her hands and feet are suddenly strapped down and she's screaming in her helplessness before him.

"No!" She wakes up in a panic, clutching her blankets to her face as she fights a rush of nausea. "Please no."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Morning porridge is just unappetizing again. Not even an offer of kheer can get Jess interested enough to eat. She wants to, she knows she should. But all she can think of is being ripped open again and it leaves her sick. She tries to bribe herself, tell herself she can't see Matt if she doesn't eat something, but not even that's enough.

Sister Maggie walks up, a look of concern on her face. "I took Matthew his breakfast, and he made me promise to check up on you." She sits and searches the young woman's face. "He's afraid you're having nightmares."

Jess turns her head away with a sigh. Matt should be sleeping, not listening for her. "I've been having them most of my remembered life. But yes, I had one last night."

"Is it the same themes?"

"Most often, I dream of the organization that raised me." She admits.

The sister puts a hand on her arm. "You poor dear."

Jess shrugs, trying to be strong. "We all have demons. I've just finally learned mine is named 'father'."

The hand squeezes her arm. "Fathers should protect their children."

"Not everyone has the privilege of being children."

"Too many." Sister Maggie takes Jess's hand in both of hers. "You are loved."

"Thank you." She bows her head, though she knows how easy words are.

Sister Maggie wraps her arms around the woman her son loves and pulls her to her chest.

Jess grunts in surprise. "Wha-?"

"Are you not used to hugs?"

"Just surprised." She tries to be more jovial. "Usually I only get them when I'm crying, except for Matt and Carol."

"Would you like me to stop?" She asks.

"It's, it's okay." She relaxes into the nun.

The older woman strokes her hair. "I'm so glad Matthew has you."

A shaky breath escapes. "You barely know me."

"I know you're here. I know you love him."

It's getting hard not to cry. "It's not always that simple, you know." She carefully extricates herself from the embrace.

Sister Maggie lets her slip away but still keeps a comforting hand on her. "Believe me I know."

"Was he alright?" She has to change the subject before it's too much. "Is the swelling finally gone? And the bruising?"

"The swelling is down. The bruising won't go away for some time."

She nods. "A girl can hope. How would you feel about him trying to walk, or at least stand? He needs another proper bath or shower soon. And preferably a shave."

"You seem to know more about health issues than I. We're having a doctor come in this afternoon. We'll see what they say."

"I spent a lot of time taking bodies apart and watching others put together." It sounds ominous. "Uh. This afternoon? So I should visit Matt this morning, then?"

"Or you could visit after. It's entirely up to you." She says.

"Both?" She rises slowly, smiling calmly. It's fake, but this isn't Matt who'd catch her lie out. "I'll see him now, reassure his worries."

"Thank you. That boy can be very stubborn."

Jess nods. "That is the understatement of a century. You'll excuse me?"

Sister Maggie pulls her hand away. "Of course. Good luck."

"Thank you." She leaves the dining area but doesn't go straight to Matt's room. She stops in her own, first, taking time to make sure she's calm and her heart steady. He needs her strength. Finally she's knocking on his door.

"Come in." He calls.

She pushes the door open and puts on a smile. "Hey bed bolster, I hear the doctor is coming today."

"Yes. I heard that, too."

"Well, you look much better, so it should be good." She walks over to sit on the edge of his bed.

He reaches for her. "It doesn't hurt as much. I guess that's good."

She takes his hand and teases him. "You almost wouldn't guess a building fell on you."

"Almost?" He smirks.

"At least you'll have a good excuse for all those scars, now."

"That's true. I think I got some new ones on my back."

"Well, I'll check tonight when I take you for your shower or bath, depending what the doctor says." She offers.

He nods. "I know you missed the scars."

"I didn't miss them." She hits his chest, offended. "Just because I tried to look at the bright side of them."

"Pretty sure you missed them." He teases.

"It was just weird! How would you feel if my nipples suddenly disappeared?" She defends.

He makes a confused face. "You do know that everyone has nipples, right?"

"The point is a bump you're used to feeling is gone. It's weird."

"That I understand."

She flicks his forehead with a finger. "I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"I also thought we could cut this lawn on your face today." She tells him, giving a tug to the whiskers on his chin.

He feels it with his hand. "Scruffy look not doing it for you?"

"A little scruff is hot. This is itchy and unkissable."

He blinks slowly. "Then by all means, shave it off."

She nods. "After we wash you later."

"Okay."

"Would you like me to leave my phone? You can call Foggy or whoever." She offers gently.

"No. I'm good. Thank you."

She nods, but something feels wrong. Strained. "You okay?"

"I'm worried about you. I heard you wake up screaming."

"Oh." She fights with her emotions to decide what to say. "You're supposed to be getting your rest, not listening for me."

"You woke me up." He caresses her hand. "I know your voice, Jess. I listen for you even in my sleep."

She looks away feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, noodle."

"I can usually control the action, but I was caught off guard. " She finally admits to him.

"Your sessions with Dr Sampson, were they helping at all?" He asks with concern.

She shrugs. "He could help me deal with the emotional stuff, but the dreams kept coming. We hadn't found a way to stop them." She won't say they've gotten worse.

She doesn't have to. Even in his current state and in a different bed, Matt can tell. He blames himself. If he hadn't abandoned her... "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Isn't it? At least partly?" His shoulders slump.

She doesn't want to add to his weight, and yet... "The dreams aren't your fault. Even if it did get harder to deal with them when I lost you."

"I hope someday you can forgive me. More importantly, I hope the dreams finally pass." He feels a heaviness in his heart.

"It's a lot harder to stay mad at you then to forgive." She admits. "The way you obsessed over her, the way you chose her. It didn't matter what you said when you acted like that."

"She was my responsibility. I know that doesn't excuse what I did. But that's why I did it." He wonders if there's something wrong with him that he falls for women who are dangerous and obsessive.

She sighs, pulling a knee up and resting an arm on it. "Like my father was mine? Do you see why I say we're sick? Why we need to heal if we want a real chance at going for it?"

"Yes."

"If I can't take care of myself when you're hurt, I mean? What happens?" She shifts to look down at him. "But you've given me so much worth fighting for. And that's why I'm here. It may be my sworn duty to care for you, but it's my deepest desire for you to care for me."

"And I can't do that properly until I find balance."

She leans in, pressing her lips to his forehead. "I believe in you."

Her lips feel rough and cracked against his skin, but he still smiles at the warmth of them. "I believe in you, too."

"Once they let you out of bed, I'll teach you how to meditate and we can sit together." She offers with another kiss to his cheek.

"I'd like that." He already knows how to meditate. Stick taught him. But it's a good excuse to be with Jess.

"Or you can just nap." She clearly feels the same. "I'd like to share your strength."

"I'm open to whatever."

She chuckles. "That sounds naughty, jaa." Her tongue slips over his lips before pressing into the crease as her mouth claims his.

He kisses her, his head lifting up a bit. He's missed the taste of her, and he opens his mouth to let her take what she wants.

It would be so easy, so easy to give in and let the physical take away her pain. It had kept it at bay before. But had never removed it. She keeps the kiss just a kiss, though it certainly is a reminder of how she's missed him.

When it's over, he licks his lips and rests his head back on the pillow.

"Don't look so smug." She teases affectionately, with a tap to his cheek.

"Sorry." He doesn't look sorry.

"I probably have a rash now from that beard."

That makes Matt chuckle. "Then please help me shave."

She nods. "After the doctor, if you behave. Call it incentive to be cooperative."

"Consider me incentivized."

"It's going to be really hard to keep this bath innocent." She sighs, slightly playful. "Now that you're no longer feverish."

"If you can get me in and out of the bath, I think I can handle the rest."

She pouts slightly. "And if I want to pamper and care for my husband?"

"I certainly won't stop you." He assures her.

It brings her smile back and she leans into cradle his head, her face close to his. "It's hard, wanting to celebrate your return but also fearing the addiction and use of your body to escape my pain. Part of me wants to just forget everything and surrender back into you."

He nods, understanding what she means. "That wouldn't be good for either of us."

"Why must you make my life so difficult?" It's meant as a joke, but they both feel the truth in it.

"I don't mean to."

She takes a slow breath. "Just proves it's real love."

"Mmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sits up, perhaps a bit too fast as she's hit by a wave of dizziness and has to grip the bed for balance.

"It's agreement. You okay?"

She takes a moment. "Just a little light headed. It's almost passed already."

"You need to eat." He tells her.

"I eat." She argues.

"You haven't this morning."

"I did!" You'd think she was under attack. "I'm fine."

He places a hand on her leg. "I fuss because I care."

She has to take another moment to collect herself. "I know, I'm sorry."

He considers the words he used. "I would like you to eat more, but you know yourself better than I. I'm sorry I pushed so hard."

Jess nods. "I'm sorry. It just gets so hard with those images in my head."

"It's okay." He tells her.

"Okay." She's feeling a bit better, though still guilty. Has she stopped trusting him? Has she been lying to them both about it? She blinks off a tear. "I should let you get some rest before they poke and prod you."

"Yeah." He takes a breath. "Thank you for coming."

She nods and leans in carefully to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, noodle." He smiles. "Makuro. Did I say that right?"

"Not bad." She thinks that deserves another loving kiss to his mouth.

He puckers his lips to receive it.

There's a mild hunger to it but she manages to pull away. "Let that keep you through the day." She strokes his cheek as she rises. Almost as an afterthought, she leaves her phone on his table in case he changes his mind about making calls.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"See, there's a reason you stayed." Loki tells Steve as the Captain grabs a few things before heading to Mexico City where an earthquake just leveled several buildings. "When you're done there, you can go to the Caribbean."

"Okay, boss." He retorts jokingly. "Any thoughts on technique?"

"Other than request Psylocke to join you there? No." He replies.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Buck's already on his way."

"Bucky isn't psychic." Loki points out.

"Fine, call her to meet me to n the hangar." He remembers this is his spouse and not his aid. "Please."

Loki rolls his eyes. He calls Betsy. "Hello, Betsy. Any chance you can join Steve in Mexico for rescue? I can take care of Alice if needed."

He gives Loki a kiss on the cheek the pulls on his harness for his shield.  
Betsy agrees, she can drop Alice off with Pietro.

"Thank you. You can meet Steve and Bucky in the hangar." He looks at Steve as he tells Betsy, "And do your best to keep them in line."

"Thanks." Steve adds. Then he pulls Loki into a kiss once he's off. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. Stay safe."

He gives Loki's ass a slap. "Plan me a warm welcome or there will be big trouble."

"Yes, Sir." He gives a sloppy salute.

"Love you." Sarah gets a kiss too before he grabs the keys for his bike and heads out.

Loki watches him go from the window. Although he does not like being away from him, he knows that at least Steve will feel useful.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve debriefs Betsy as they wait for Bucky's plane to get in, and their off again within minutes of it's arrival.

"Is it me, or does it seem like nature is fighting back?" Bucky asks.

"It's the goddamn apocalypse." Teases Steve. "Catch us up on New York? We haven't spoken in _days_."

Betsy chuckles at the two friends from the pilot's chair.

"Did you hear about Matt?"

"Matt? I was at the memorial." Steve's brow furrows.

"He's alive." Bucky tells them. "Carol talked to him. Well, she's not entirely convinced it's him. But Jess is with him."

Steve nearly falls out of his seat. "What? How?"

"No clue. We were told he just showed up at some convent." He shrugs

"Jesus." Steve leans back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Wild right?"

"Jess is supposed to call for Alice tomorrow." Betsy offers. "Pietro can confirm."

Bucky turns around. "Now you don't believe me?" It's hard to tell, but he's teasing her.

"I don't have to. I can read your mind." She teases back.

He chuckles. "I like you, Betsy. I don't care what anyone says."

"Yeah, I knew that too." She winks and returns her attention to the sky.

Steve is still a little in shock. "God, I wonder how he's doing? I need to tell Lo'."

"Yeah. So that's the big news." Bucky says. "We had Danny and Colleen over for dinner. He's a good kid if a little clueless."

"Were we any different?" But he's distracted as he dials his husband.

"I feel like we weren't so... focused." He shrugs. "At least I wasn't."

Steve nods, putting the phone to his ear and waiting for JARVIS to patch him through to the cellular network.

Loki's voice comes on. "Miss me already?"

"Well, yes, but that's not the point." Steve takes a deep breath. "It sounds like Matt's alive."

There's a moment of silence. "Could you repeat that?"

"Bucky says Carol got a call from Jess and Matt. A living Matt."

There's another silence. "You said seems before. We aren't sure it's him?"

Steve glances at Bucky. "Carol wasn't 100%. But, we've seen Hydra pull shit like this before."

"Then I won't get my hopes up."

"Actually." He licks his lips. "I was hoping you could cause a little mischief."

"Oh?" If he sounds surprised, it's because he is. "What sort of mischief?"

"How do you feel about becoming a bride of Christ?" Steve grins.

"What's that?"

Steve explains. "We think they're at a convent, we know they have her phone. I'd like you to get in and ascertain their situation. Is it truly Matt? Are they in any danger?" 

"I can try. I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing that." Loki says. "It sounds less like mischief and more like snooping."

Steve sighs. "That poor woman has been through enough. If it's a trap for either her or them both, they deserve to know. If it's not, play a friendly trick on Matt to welcome him back."

There's another pause. "I'll see what I can do. Does Carol have her number?"

"Yeah. Maria can track it, if you need." Steve pauses. "I know it's a lot, but we owe Matt so much. If we can keep her safe for him..."

"Of course."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bucky is giving Steve a look.

"Gotta go. Call you tonight." He hangs up. "What?"

"I know you mean well, but Jessica Drew will not appreciate it."

Steve shrugs. "She hates me anyway. And we both know a risk to Jess can easily become a risk to us."

"I still don't like it." Bucky says. "And if she asks, I'm going to say I was against this."

"I accept that. But i want to protect her and I have to protect my team." Steve frowns. He thought Bucky would understand, if anyone.

"So you send the Avenger she hates only second to Wanda."

"Loki can find them without even being seen." Steve argues. "I wanted this to happen while still allowing them some amount of privacy. Only Natasha could do better but she's busy."

"Privacy. Is that why you told Loki to do a welcome back trick?" Bucky can hear his voice getting louder, but he can't seem to help it.

Steve stands. "I trust Loki to have the sense to do something tasteful that won't risk his cover. Just because you don't trust him doesn't mean he can't do it."

"I don't trust him for good reason."

"The same reason people don't trust you?"

"I didn't have a choice." Bucky reminds him.

Steve squeezes his fist to push down his anger. "Neither. Did. Loki."

"Boys!" Betsy interrupts with a psychic yell. 'Stop it! Now!'

"Ouch." Steve backs into his seat.

Bucky frowns and crosses his arms.

Steve punches his arm. "It'll be fine. If it's not, it's on me."

"Damn straight it will."

"Also, you're a jerk."

"And you're a punk." He shakes his head. "Still doing stupid stuff."

"Says the one who just insulted my husband."

Bucky frowns. He thought Steve was going to comment about how Bucky takes all the stupid with him. Guess things have changed too much since then. He stares out the window.

Steve punches his arm in a more friendly way. "Apologize or I'm not admitting I've kept the stupid to myself for a change."

He looks over. "Sorry I raised my voice."

Steve raises his eyebrows at him.

He sighs. "And I'm sorry I insulted Loki."

"Better." He shakes his head. "Even when I try, you still take all the stupid."

Bucky rolls his eyes. "I need it to get your ass out of trouble."

"Shut up."

Betsy shakes her head in amusement. She was worried it would be a long trip.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki listens to the phone ring almost hoping Carol doesn't answer. But she does. "I just heard about Matt." He tells her after the initial pleasantries are over.

"No one told you yet? I'm sorry. I'm still. I'm not sure. It really looked like him, but how could it be possible?" She frowns and hands the girls some more cut strawberries.

"Steve wants me to try to verify one way or the other."

She stops in her tracks. "...why?"

"Because if it isn't really him, that's a very dangerous thing." Loki replies.

Carol has her misgivings but she can also see Steve's point. "If you hurt either one in any way or they find out you're there, Steve will feel it."

"And I'm certain Jess will make sure I feel it, too." Loki replies. "I have no intention of getting caught."

"Thank you. She's been through almost as much as you. I just want her to get a break." She sighs.

"I understand. First I need to find them." He asks for Jessica's phone number.

She sends it, though a bit reluctantly. "Loki, remember she's my sister just as you're my brother. I need her safe, but if it's something big you gotta call me for back up. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry. My desire for survival has never been stronger." He replies.

"Good. I couldn't handle anything else."

"I know the feeling. I'll be in touch." He promises. "Give kisses to the girls."

"Thanks. Do you need me to take Sarah, or is Alice having a sleepover?" She asks.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably leave her with Pietro."

She humms. "Alright. Let me know if you do need something."

"I just don't want to add to your burden." Loki explains. "Plus I can get to New York more quickly without her."

"That's fair. But if there's anything." Carol offers again.

"You'll be my first call."

"I appreciate that. Becky! Spoons are not weapons." She goes to retrieve the object.

Loki laughs. "Sounds like you have your hands full. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye, Carol."

"Bye." She returns to the hell that is snack time.

Turning to Sarah, Loki gives her a smile. "What a good girl you are. You're starting to worry me."

Sarah coos then throws her rattle at Loki.

He catches it. "There's my girl." He wiggles the toy then gives it back.

"Mamana." It goes straight into her mouth.

"Silly girl. Shall we see if Ms Drew wishes to be found?" She gives JARVIS the phone number and asks if the phone is on. Fortunately it is. She hasn't felt the need to turn it off now that she can charge it regularly. Loki is surprised. He picks up a tablet. "If the GPS is on, please show me the location. Otherwise show me the area around the closest cell tower."

Here, there's a little less luck. Jess had long ago programmed her phone to bounce its signal between multiple towers. But it was a trick she'd shown to Tony, for use with the Avengers. So after some considerable time, JARVIS is able to untangle it to within three towers.

That's more like it. Loki almost thought Drew wanted to be found. "Show me convents and churches near those."

There's several churches, but only one is connected to a small convent. It's at the edge of Hell's Kitchen. Well that was easier than than expected. He calls Pietro, immediately saying he needs a big favor. He doesn't tell the young man where he's going or why, simply saying he is looking for someone and needs to go. Pietro agrees to watch Sarah. Luckily he came back early from Florida. Otherwise Alice and Sarah would both need nannies. "Thank you. We'll be there soon."


	284. a slow bend at the knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does some undercover work. Matt gets his exercise. Loki gets confirmation. There's a spouses left behind party. Vision and Wanda cuddle. Jess freaks out. Dr Strange meets a new patient. Jess seeks comfort. A nightmare is dispelled. Loki stands his ground. Matt is encouraged.

Loki uses magic to get to the roof of Avengers Tower. He changes into a crow and flies to Hell's Kitchen. His destination is easy to find. After landing on a dumpster nearby, he changes again, this time into a cat. He makes his fur slightly matted so he looks like a stray. Then he jumps down and makes his way to the convent.

In the fall faded garden, Jess is on the lawn. Her legs are crossed and hands folded into the lotus meditation position favoured by the Buddha. It's almost become her replacement for sleep now, since true sleep seems to escape her. The second her mind takes control of itself, all it has to offer is terror.

Loki approaches slowly, one paw delicately placed in front of another, unsure what kind of reception he'll get. He looks around for the door and judges whether to run to it or continue to approach the meditating woman. He sniffs the air.

A sound in the doorway catches both their attention, and Jess turns her eyes over to a young nun asking if she'll join for lunch. "Thank you, Sister Catherine, I'll see to myself after. Just be sure Matt gets his." The nun nods and heads back in.

Loki runs and tries to slip inside behind the nun but he doesn't quite make it. 

Jess doesn't notice, as she starts going through some leisurely stretches to come out of her meditation. There's something comforting in the simple stretch of her muscles. Even the pull at the scar where Elektra had cut her arm feels normal now.

He does his own stretch, clawing at the door. "Mrow."

That's when Jess sees him. "What are you doing here, Mr Cat? Shouldn't you be at home with your kittens?"

He looks at her and paws more at the door, trying to make our clear he wants in.

Jess chuckles at gets up to walk over. "Do you belong to one of the sisters?" She leans to offer the cat her hand.

He scoots back. Looking at her, he remains still. Slowly, he leans forward.

"Come, kit." She clucks her tongue and rubs her fingers. "Let's find your mum."

Loki continues to approach with caution. Finally, he gets close enough to sniff her fingers. He decides she is safe enough and rubs his head against her hand. "Mrowr."

She gives him a scratch then carefully lifts him. "Easy does it." She opens the door and carries him in.

He scrambles trying to get out of her arms. But then he calms enough to stop trying as hard.

She shushes him and humms softly while stroking to keep him calm. She starts to the dining room to ask around if anyone knows the cat.

The answer is maybe. They get a few stray cats looking for food. "We have some canned tuna." One of the nuns offers.

Jess nods and heads to the kitchen. "You hungry, little guy?"

Loki meows.

She puts him on the floor and sets out a plate with some tuna. Then after a moment's thought she also sets out a dish of water.

He leans his head forward and eats hungrily. Changing shapes makes him hungry. Then he laps up some water.

"Good boy. I'll leave this door open so you can go home, okay?" She props the kitchen door open slightly. "I have to check on my husband."

He waits a moment before following her. His paws on the cool floor are silent, and there are no tags to make noise.

Jess walks calmly but quickly down a flight of stairs and through a more secluded hallway to Matt's door, where she knocks. "Jaa? May I come in?"

"Yes." His voice says through the door.

She pushes the door open and heads over to him. "Sorry I didn't stop by this morning, I went out early to meditate. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit sore, but I'm getting better. Who's your friend?"

"Friend?" She frowns and looks around, finally seeing Loki. "Oh. He's a stray. I brought him in for some lunch. Guess he followed."

Loki jumps on the foot of the bed. He sniffs the sheets cautiously. The fact that the patient knew he was there is an excellent sign.

"Seems quite friendly." She adds as she sits on the side of his bed. 

"Yeah." Matt rubs his face. "Is it weird that I got used to the beard?" There's some scruff on his face.

"Yes. Very weird. I'm not a fan." She teases.

"Well maybe not that long." He holds his hand out to the cat who sniffs it. Loki then brushes up against it once before moving away but slowly making his way up to the top of the bed.

Jess watches it with cautious eyes. "If I want a mouthful of fur, I'll kiss your son."

"I miss Mae." He replies.

"Me too." She leans in to press her forehead to his cheek.

He places a hand to the back of her head. "We'll be home soon."

Loki approaches cautiously and sniffs him.

She gives a small smile, unaware of the cat (or anyone else). "Does that mean we want to try some walking again today?"

"Yes. I need to heal and then get in shape."

"Okay. But I think I deserve a kiss first." She teases.

He smirks, it's a smirk Loki knows. "What kind of kiss do you deserve?"

"How much help do you want?"

"Getting up. Catching me if I fall." He replies.

It's her turn to smirk. "And how many things am I putting in your way?"

He chuckles. "None until I stop limping."

Loki decides to walk on his stomach. That makes Matt hiss and move him gently. "Not there, kitty."

"Bloody hell." It certainly breaks the moment. "I will lock you in the bathroom, cat."

Loki meows innocently.

Jess sighs and gently checks Matt's bandaging. "I'll take him out."

"It's okay. I should have stopped him, but you distracted me."

"Sorry. Well, no. I'm not." She rises and offers her hands. "Come on. If nothing else, we'll do one of your shuffle dances."

Matt takes her hands and scootches to the edge of the bed. He finds slippers easily enough. And then Jess helps him stand, which he does with a groan.

Loki watches while bathing himself, his leg sticking up at a strange angle.

"Easy. Just get used to it again." She shifts his hands up to her shoulders then hers to his hips. "I've got you. I'm never letting go."

"Well at least I know you aren't lying." He shuffles his feet slowly.

She shrugs. "You sure I haven't figured out how to control it, yet?"

"I'm sure." His voice is serene in its confidence.

"Those little shuffles are doing nothing for your muscles." She smiles. "Shall we try a slow bend at the knee?"

He takes a breath. "Sure."

"Slow. Move with me." She keeps the pace steady and stops after they've only gone down a few inches.

There is a bit of strain on his face. But then he swears he smells the gym - leather gloves, old sweat, bad cologne, a trace of cigar. He smiles. It's almost like his dad is here encouraging him to keep working. "Do you... Do you smell that?"

Loki makes a mental note that the man has passed another test. He purposely made the scent very faint to see if he could smell it.

Her brow furrows. "What, jaa? You know your smell is superior to mine. All I smell is the soup you had for lunch."

But the scent is gone again. "I thought..." He smiles. "It kind of smelled like the gym, like my father." He shakes his head. "Must have been someone walking past."

"Or a spirit?" She teases, though her belief in such has certainly grown over the years. "We'll go back up, rest a moment, and go a little further down. Okay?"

"Okay." He straightens up with her.

After the rest, she's guiding him down again. "Tell me when it starts to feel tight."

He goes a little lower. "There."

They pause there for about as long as they had paused up. "When I did this with Carol, she used to get so mad. She hated that I wouldn't let her push further and faster."

"Well I'm not Carol. I need to heal before I go out there." He reasons. "And I'm just a regular human."

Loki looks up at him.

Jess laughs. "Those don't exist."

"What I mean is I don't have special healing powers like some people." There's a bit of snark to his voice.

"I would gladly give you mine, slight as they are. Especially if it means getting rid of my past." She sasses back.

"But then you might not be the woman I love."

She blushes slightly. "I'd face it twice for that honour."

Loki feels like he's intruding now. He jumps to one of the windowsills and looks outside. His tail wags slowly.

As they stand again, Jess leads Matt into a tender kiss.

"Maybe next week I'll be able to meditate with you."

"I hope so." She strokes his jaw. "Pisaac."

His eyebrows go up. "Pisaac?"

"Thai. Means a ghost or spirit." She smirks. "Sometimes devil."

He chuckles. "I am that. Maybe I should make my costume all white and call myself Pisaac."

"No. Definitely no." She hits his chest. "Don't try to change yourself again."

"Yes, dear." He smirks. "Just gotta find balance." It's his new mantra.

"Literally and figuratively in your case." She gives him a light push toward the bed.

His arms reach out, windmilling to try to find his balance. He steps to the side and winces before lowering himself back onto the bed. "Not funny."

She rolls her eyes. "I'd have caught you if I thought there were any real danger."

"You like me in danger. I should sue." He teases. Then he turns his head toward the window. "See how she treats me, kitty?"

"Don't make him jealous." She chides as she steps in to stand between his knees.

"Jealous?" His hands go on her hips.

She nods. "He might want in on this action."

He turns his head again. "You want in on this action, cat?" He waits a moment. "I think he's too interested in the afternoon sun."

"His loss." She tilts his head up so she can claim his lips.

He relaxes against her lips. "He doesn't know what he's missing." He smiles and starts to sing. "Lady, when you're with me I'm smiling. Give me a-a-all your love." Of course it's Styx. "Your hands build me up when I'm sinking. Touch me, and my troubles all fade."

Jess giggles. "Are you trying to butter me up for something, jaa?"

"Just want you to know you're appreciated and loved." He kisses her again. "I screwed up. And I know I have to atone. I want to atone."

"Being alive is a very good start." She assures him.

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Don't fucking die?" She nods. "Good plan."

"And consult my wife before doing anything stupid." His head tilts. "You may be consulted a lot."

She laughs and hugs him close. "I'm okay with that."

"Good."

She pulls back, keeping her hands on his face. "This has all made being away from you even harder than before. Even for a few minutes."

"I know."

Loki looks over and sees the pain on their faces. He shouldn't be watching this. He jumps down from the window and goes to the door. He can't open it without magic. Instead he goes beneath the bed.

"Guh. Enough. I'm going to cry again. How about we try walking to my room? End of the hall." She suggests.

"Yeah." He stands with her help.

She takes his arm firmly. "Take as long as you need and use my strength if you need it."

"There's a cane." He points to it near the window. "Could you please get it for me?"

"Of course. Are you okay for twenty seconds?"

Matt assures her he'll be fine. "We're about to leave, cat. You can come out."

Jess chuckles as she fetches the cane and returns to Matt. "He's probably regretting following me. Didn't know I was such bad luck."

Loki crawls out from under the bed and waits.

"Come on, gimp." Jess teases as she guides Matt out of the room.

He walks slowly leaning on both Jess and the cane. He stops to let her open the door and allow the cat to run out.

She shakes her head. "Poor thing. Now, impress me and walk all the way to my bed before you need a rest."

He takes it slow while holding her arm. He ends up using the cane more like his stick, sweeping the ground with it as he limps along. "This is a long hallway."

"Hardly. I've seen you fight your way down longer."

"This time I don't have ninjas to distract me." He takes a heavy breath when they get there. His head tilts as he listens to the heartbeats around them. He hears a small one behind them"Guess the cat isn't that tired of us."

Jess looks back and chuckles. "Guess so. Would you like to sit for a minute?"

"Yes. Please."

She guides him to her bed, helping him sit. Her room is even more barren than his, if it's possible. But she only uses it for sleep, so she doesn't care. "You did really good, jaa."

He rests the cane against the bed and puts his hands up in a boxing position. "I need to get better." He throws a soft punch, feeling out his muscles in his arm, shoulder, and back. He winces a little.

"But if you rush it, push it too hard, you may get scars where you could've had clean skin." She reminds gently while shifting to rub his shoulders.

"You like my scars."

She gives his shoulder a squeeze. "I like the fight to survive they represent. I'd prefer to limit them. You know, have you win once in a while." Leaning in, she kisses his neck.

He chuckles. "I win sometimes."

"I want you to win all the times." Now she kisses the corner of his jaw. "So we can celebrate each time."

"That sounds nice."

"Mmhmmn." She hugs his shoulders, resting her head against the closer one.

Loki jumps on the bed and sniffs around. He's 90% sure it's really Matt. The only way to know for certain would be to get DNA and test it. If he can get Matt to pet him, then he can bite or scratch and get some.

"Are things going to be okay?" For the first time since her arrival, Jess allows her insecurity to show. "Are we?"

There's a pause before he answers. But when he does answer, it is with conviction. "Yes. We're going to fight for this. For us. We're going to give each other a chance to heal. Then we're going to get stronger. Together. And we'll fight for our life and our city and our family."

She nods, cheek against his shoulder. "I'm having some trouble right now, but I'm with you."

"It'll get better." It has to.

"If these dreams would just leave me alone." She sighs.

"I wish I could help with that."

Jess chuckles softly. "I'm not sure anyone can. I might just have to learn to live with that horror in my head. Face the fact that I'll spend my nights ripped open."

"I refuse to believe that. There must be some way." He thinks a moment. "Lucid dreaming."

"Is a crock." She replies.

"So you've tried it." Somehow he isn't surprised. "I remember Steve Rogers having terrible nightmares a long time ago. I can ask him what helped."

She's tempted to argue, but if he's the one doing the asking, she can live with it. "If you must. But I can think of more important things to do."

"More important than you getting some decent sleep?"

"Yes." She tilts his head so she can steal a deep and passionate kiss.

As Matt kisses back hungrily, Loki decides it's time for him to leave. He's seen enough and doesn't need to intrude further. But he does need that DNA. He decides to go for the simplest method. He strides over Matt's leg, stops, then when the man tries to shoo him off, digs his nails into the leg before jumping to the ground.

Matt grunts from the pain.

"Get out." Jess seems to take it personally, making sure the cat is out of the room and closing the door. "You okay, pisaac?"

"Fine. He just got me with his claws when he jumped down."

"That's my job." She teases as she straddles one knee and hangs her arms over his shoulder.

Outside the closed door, Loki makes sure he's alone before transporting himself to the tower. Back in human form, he keeps his claws with the traces of blood on them. "JARVIS, I need you to compare this DNA with Matthew Murdock's."

"Please place the sample to one of my monitors for a more accurate reading."

Loki scrapes the blood onto the monitor. "How long will this take?"

"Thank you sir." The computer voice pauses as it calculates. "It will take approximately two hours for a full evaluation."

"Thank you." Two hours. He texts Stephen Strange asking if they can discuss transportation via portal and waits for a response.

The eventual reply starts with a string of related runes before the words. 'On your next visit. Bring Sarah?'

Loki smiles. 'I will. Will it let me travel to other planets?'

'Yes, but risky.'

'Thank you.' He follows that up with a picture of Sarah.

Strange would never admit it, but he adores that girl.

Loki practices the spell first to his house. It's easy enough. He tries the outskirts of Mexico City since that's where Steve is. Little by little, he expands his reach - England, Wakanda, Hong Kong.

Finally, JARVIS calls his attention. "Sir, there is a positive match. 99.9% verified."

He lets out a relieved breath. "Thank you, JARVIS. You are invaluable as always." He immediately texts Steve. 'It's really him.' Then he goes to see Carol to let her know.

Carol is sitting on the floor of her living room watching the twins play with some blocks.

Suddenly a circle of gold appears followed by the sound of Loki's voice. "May I come in?"

Both girls stare in amazement. "Mama!"

"Yes." Carol laughs. "Before the girls come to you."

Loki steps through and closes the portal. "And what are we playing?"

But the twins are too busy babbling about his appearance to give an answer.

He sits on the floor with them. "I come with good news. It is Matt."

Carol nods slowly. "It _is_ good?"

His eyebrows rise. "Is that a question?"

"How's Jess?" She nods and gestures to the twins, suggesting she doesn't want to say anything bad in front of them.

"Sof? Sof, unca Lodi?" Lina interrupts.

"What kind of soft would you like?" He asks the little girl. When she indicates a bear, he creates a polar bear cub with no claws. "There you are." Not wanting to leave Becky out, he creates a fruit bat for her. Then he turns back to Carol. "She's having nightmares. She's unkempt. But she loves him and is grateful he's alive. And he loves her and wishes to earn her forgiveness."

She considers that answer and nods slowly. "Thank you. I still have a lot of thinking to do." She leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Remember Romeo and Juliet." He suggests. "It will already be difficult for them to come back to the world. Don't make them want to retreat again." Goodness knows he wanted to on numerous occasions. He tilts his head. "But also say your peace. But say it to both of them."

It's good advice. "Thanks, I just have to decide what that is."

He nods. "Well I should go." He stands. "Ladies, so goodbye to the animals."

"You sure you wouldn't like to stay for dinner? I'm attempting to heat fish fingers." Carol offers over protesting twins.

"That would actually be very nice. Let me get Sarah." He opens a portal to Pietro's and calls for him.

"Okay, that's creepy." She points out.

"I rather like it. It means I can take non-magical people with me without using all my power."

Pietro walks over in amazement. "Loki? Carol?"

"Uh. Hi." She wiggles her fingers. "How's things?"

"Good. You?"

She shrugs. "Complicated. You wanna stay for supper? I might have to resort to frozen pizzas with this many."

He smiles. "Are we having a spouses left behind party?" He chuckles at his own joke. "This I like. But we should order in. Or I can try to cook."

"Let's order in." Loki says. "My treat."

"There's a nearby pizza place we love. They have dinosaur shaped chicken fingers that the girls inhale." Carol goes to find the menu.

"Fingehs?" Becky asks.

"Perfect. Girls, the animals are going to hide for just a moment. Then they'll be back." He steps through the portal.

The girls gasp. Lina starts to whimper.

"Oh no, baby." Carol is back and lifting her up. "It's okay. It'll be right back."

The portal soon opens again. Loki, Sarah, Pietro, and Alice walk through. "I like this." The younger man says. "Much faster than running."

"I still prefer flying." Carol teases as she bounces Lina.

"You would." Loki closes the portal. “I wish Stephen had told me about it before." Loki says. He creates the polar bear and gives her three polar bear friends. It's easier to only do one kind of animal.

"He probably just never thought of it." Carol points out. "So where are you on Jess news, P?"

"Funny you should ask. We talked to her today. Can you believe Matt is alive?"

Carol glances at Loki. "It's almost too good to be true."

"But it is true." Loki says. "And I think it's wonderful."

"Well, if anyone deserved a resurrection in their life, it's Jess." Carol allows.

"Yes." Pietro says. "I am very happy for her."

She nods. "Though I'm still a bit concerned for her health. She looked thinner, last time she called."

He nods his agreement. "She looks very tired, too."

"She started having nightmares of her father when we confronted him. She said they were getting worse before Matt died, but that he'd been helping her get past them?" Carol offers.

"Poor thing." Loki says it as though he hadn't been aware of any of it.

She pauses and scratches her head. "Steve went through something similar, didn't he?"

The memory makes him frown. "He did. It was an entity named Nightmare that fed on Steve's fears. Charles Xavier and several psychics helped drive Nightmare away. Stephen Strange helped teach Steve how to protect himself so he wouldn't return."

"I thought I remembered you telling us that. You'd been really concerned about Bucky having nightmares." Carol nods. "But it wouldn't be something like that, right? It's just trauma. Just. As if that's not enough."

"Wouldn't hurt to verify." Loki says. "Just to be safe."

This makes Carol frown heavily. "We can't do that without her cooperation."

"Then we will convince her." Pietro says simply.

"Are there at least signs we can look for? If I can get her to admit them in a call, I can ask her to come home for a week or something?" Carol looks to Loki.

"That's a better question for Steve." He replies. "From my perspective, he would have nightmares every time he slept. It got so he was afraid to sleep."

She frowns and crosses her arms. "Is there a way to tell the difference from a normal nightmare at all?"

Loki considers. "Do you know how in dreams you generally know that you're dreaming? It's as though there's a voice in your head telling you it isn't real. These dreams feel real from what I remember Steve saying."

"Okay." The she shudders, as she remembers some of the details Jess shared of earlier dreams. "I'll try. You, too, Pietro. If she goes to you."

"Of course."

She shakes her head. "But we'll deal with that when we can. Let's get food before the kidlets decide they're starved to death."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Vision walks into the bedroom with a tray of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. "Good morning, my love."

Wanda smiles over her book as she sits reading in bed. "I feel like you must want something to spoil me so."

"Only to make you happy." He places the tray on her lap and gives her a kiss.

She's happy to sustain it. "You are the most incredible husband."

"I have to be to match my most incredible wife." He takes off his robe to reveal his dark blue pajamas. Then he lies next to her.

"So handsome." She runs a hand over his arm then adds a second, more joking, accusation. "You trying to distract me from my brother being too busy to call?"

"No. And I'm sure he's simply busy with the natural disasters in that part of the world." He cocks his head. "Has he not even sent you new pictures of Alice?"

She shakes her head. "Not even. There must be much distraction."

"You could call him." Vision suggests. "Not now given the time but this evening."

"I planned to, I simply thought to give him time with everything." By which she mostly means Jess, for whom she thinks her brother still cares too much.

"You're a good sister." He leans over and kisses her cheek.

She smiles at him. "I have much practice."

"I'm sure you do." He strokes her arm. "It will make you a great mother."

"And your attentiveness and care will make you a good father." She rests against him. "Not to mention your curiousity."

"I must admit the more time passes the more I'm looking forward to it."

She giggles at him. "Are you suggesting something, love?"

He looks at her. "I was wondering if we should try for children sooner rather than later."

"I thought we agreed it best to wait until we settled?" She lightly touches his chest. "Did you think of something?"

"No. You're right. We should wait." He says.

Wanda's lips purse slightly in frustration. She hates when he does this. "Your opinion is valid. Please explain why you feel this way to me, do not simply cede to me."

"Seeing the pictures of Alice and hearing others talk about their children has made me reconsider our decision." He admits. "But it would be best to wait until our obligations here are complete."

"Our concern was the child's comfort. But if you think we could manage." She tilts her head as she considers it.

"Where would you wish for the child to be born?" He asks.

She shrugs. "Where they can be welcomed by family."

He nods, assuming she means the US. "Then we should wait."

"Or they can visit for the birth." She reminds him.

He looks at her. "This could all be moot if we cannot conceive."

"The method we developed is promising but untested." She reminds him

"Yes." He leans against her.

She sighs. "Our concern with the technique is that it may be turned from it's original intention to help couples with fertility issues, for cloning."

His brow furrows. "It is a tool. Tools can always be used for things they were not intended for."

"I know this." She looks at her hands, flexes them.

"Eat." He gently probes her.

She nods. "Yes, of course. Thank you." She's sure to eat and enjoy it all.

Vision considers the conundrum as she does. He comes to go good conclusion.

Wanda finishes by leaning back and sipping at the coffee. "You are thinking?"

"I am thinking. But it isn't helping."

"We have options. Each has pros and cons, but it may just come down to preference." She points out. "That is not unusual."

"No it is not." He kisses her shoulder. "I will be late for dinner tonight."

She pouts slightly. "Why?"

"I have been asked to guest lecture at Wakanda Technical University on artificial intelligence. I am meeting with Professor Taiba to discuss it."

"I suppose that is an allowable reason." She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Shall I make dinner for you?"

"If you like. Though you know it is unnecessary." He tells her.

"I would like, if you would enjoy it." She replies.

He smiles. "I would."

Wanda smiles. "Then I will. I will check the market and pick up something nice."

"I look forward to it."

"As do I. And will we start a new game of chess?" She's been using it to practice her telepathy precision.

"I would enjoy that." He looks at her. "Shall we use Steve and Loki rules?" He means strip chess.

She laughs. "Only if you make the first capture."

"Of course."

It's her usual condition. "When must you leave today?"

"Not for another 3 hours and 18 minutes." He replies.

"I have only one hour." She purposely cuddles deep into his chest instead of getting up as she probably should.

He wraps his arms around her. He figures she won't be washing her hair.

"Maybe I go in late." She murmurs.

"You won't get in trouble?"

Wanda groans and rolls over.

He's confused. "Was that an answer?"

She waves a hand. "5 minutes."

Vision kisses her red hair.

She finally pushes herself up and takes one more kiss. "This is worst part of the day."

"Yes. But it means I get to see you again later."

"True." She climbs out of bed with a stretch and yawn. "That is my favourite part of the day."

He smiles at her. "Mine, too."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

It's late. Jess isn't sure what time it is, but there's still stars in the sky. She'd had another dream and it frightened her so that she'd fled outside. She's found herself a little nook on the roof of the adjoining church to hide herself in. She fumbles in her clothing for her phone and makes a call. "P-Pietro?"

He sounds like someone who has woken up suddenly and full of adrenaline. "Jess? What's wrong?"

"I. It's." But she's crying too much to get anything out. He has to wait for her to calm before she can get anything out. Finally she manages a raspy voice. "It's these dreams. I can't handle it anymore. I'm going mad absolutely."

His heart aches for her. "Jess, I think we should make sure these are really just dreams."

That gives her a moment's pause. "What do you mean just dreams?" Her voice is tight, on the edge of panic.

"Steve had such dreams that would also not let him sleep." He tells her. "They were not normal dreams. It was someone feeding on his fear. He learned this with the help of the X-Men."

"What are you going off on?" But she definitely seems to be in a state of fear.

He takes a breath, still trying to calm himself from the abrupt wake-up. "These dreams may be caused by someone or something else."

She's stunned. "I thought _I_ was the mad one. You think someone is sticking this shit into my head? Is there anyone but your sister who can do that sort of thing?"

"Yes." He tells her emphatically. "Yes."

"What the hell, Pietro."

"It's not me."

"I didn't say it was." She has to fight yelling. She might wake someone, at least Matt. "Why would someone do that to me?"

"The one that hurt Steve fed on his fear." He takes a breath. "I will send you contact information for Professor Xavier. He can tell you if this is the case for you."

"No. Absolutely not. I can't leave right. I can't." She begins to sob again. She can't stay, either. She's no good to Matt half mad with fear and slowly starving.

"Jess." He tries to soothe her over the phone. He rubs his eyes. "We can find someone to stay with Matt while you go. Or maybe Doctor Strange can make a house call. I don't know if he can tell, but it's worth a try."

It's hard to get under control this time, but she's finally able to get a few breaths in, enough to speak. "I would be willing to meet. Close by. Two hours. No more."

"I will make sure it happens." He promises.

She takes a deep, slow breath. "I really must be mad, but I'd try anything at this point."

"I hear it is good to get a second opinion."

"I don't want a second opinion." She sighs. "Just some sleep."

"We will get you sleep." He promises. "How is Matt?"

"Coming along, he's stronger everyday. Physically and spiritually. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up much longer." It's hard to admit but she really is running on empty.

"You are stronger than all of us. Except maybe Carol."

That makes her smile wearily. "It gets hard. I have dreams where he turns into my father or I watch him eat my heart. Then I wake and remember he really did spend days obsessing over _her_ , she was the reason he was still in that building when it went down. Sometimes I just. I don't know."

"You are tired. It makes you think crazy things." He knows this from experience.

"Does it give me reason for doubt?" Because her memories can, and she just can't shake that feeling of being the back up some days. "I'm questioning so much."

"It makes it hard to think. It makes emotions dull until they explode."

She lets out a sad chuckle. "I just wish I could be home in my bed, squished between Matt and Mae, knowing Alice is safe, with a full belly and an easy mind."

"You'll get there."

"I'm not so sure." She stares out at the sky. The predawn twilight is just beginning.

"Then I will be sure enough for the both of us." He gets out of bed.

"You're sweet. And I'm sorry for stealing your sleep."

"I'm glad you called."

"I think I am, too." She takes a deep breath. "Call me as soon as you know about that Strange thing?"

"I will." He goes to check on his daughter. When he speaks again, his vouce is quiet. "Alice is still asleep. She looks like an angel."

"Well, she is one. Give her kisses when she wakes." Jess closes her eyes to imagine her daughter.

"So many kisses." He assures her.

"Thank you. I should head back soon before I have to deal with questions about my climbing onto rooftops."

"I will call you later today."

"Okay. Love you." She hangs up and begins her descent. She goes silently from church to convent, but on the way to the ground either her tiredness or her weakness gets to her and she slips, falling ten feet. She lands with a groan on some of the rose bushes in the garden. She's not hurt, just embarrassed and very much done with this shit.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Doctor Stephen Strange can't remember the last time he was in Hell's Kitchen. It was probably on his way to somewhere else. But now here he is at a sad coffee shop waiting for a woman he doesn't know to see if Nightmare has found a new victim.

Jess walks in, looking for the man she saw on Google. She took half an hour to stop in her apartment and clean herself up. She'd been so preoccupied before she hadn't even realized how bad she'd gotten. But now she's cleaned up and much more herself but for the blonde roots she didn't have time for. She approaches the table with her hands in her pockets and looks down at him. "Don't make that face. You suggested the location."

"Pietro suggested the location." He says as he stands and silently offers her the other chair. "You must be the infamous Jessica Drew." He heard a lot about her when he was training Wanda.

"And you must know Wanda, if I'm _in_ famous." She gives a tight smile and polite nod as she takes that chair. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, Dr."

"You're welcome." He takes in her appearance. Thin. Circles under the eyes that she's tried to hide. Blonde roots, but that could be a fashion statement. "If it helps, I was also infamous before my accident." He sits. "I hear you're plagued by bad dreams."

"My entire known life. But my friends seem to think the most recent aren't the invention of my own twisted mind." She shrugs then leans her crossed arms on the table.

"You disagree?"

She tilts her head. "I have no evidence to the contrary. And the dreams are extremely personal, there aren't many people who know me well enough to do that."

"Ah, well you see, that's how Nightmare works. He uses your own dreams against you." Stephen explains. "Have you noticed a difference in the dreams lately? Any difference at all?"

Her brow furrows. "It's the same dream except each time is a slight but more horrific variation on the theme."

"Same dream. Every night." He says it as though he thinks that's very unusual.

"Slightly more than it was before the building incident, I'll admit."

"Well there's really only one way to find out. I'll have to enter your dream."

Her eyebrows immediately go up. "I don't like people in my head."

"There may already be someone there." He tells her. "You have two choices, agree to let me in. I can verify if Nightmare is there or not and hopefully get rid of him. Or you can continue having nightmares and never getting enough sleep. Your choice."

It's not a good choice. She frowns. "You won't be intrusive?"

"Not unless I have to be."

"And how does this work?" She's curious but wary. She's not exactly about to jump into bed with this fellow. Even if he is attractive in a smug sort of way.

It's a fair question. "I need to be near you so I know how to find you when we both sleep. Then I use magic to enter your dream. I'll check if any demons or parasites are there." He leans in. "There aren't any attached to your body by the way." He leans back. "If I can, I'll try to shoo them out. Then you'll have to learn to do a protection spell to ensure they don't come back."

"... protection spell? Can't I just get a mystic tattoo or something?"

"The demon enters your mind through your dreams. Where do you think a tattoo could go to stop him?" He rolls his eyes. "You could try to put it on your scalp I guess. Tattoos weren't really my forté."

"Spinal cord." She suggests and taps the back of her neck. "Brainstem, cerebellum area. I thought you were the best surgeon ever or some shit?"

"I was. I worked inside people's skulls." He tells her evenly. "Again, not tattoos."

She hadn't meant to go there, but it's an interesting thought. She leans in. "Well, in theory it shouldn't be all that different from acupuncture, yeah? You tattoo with an ink that's imbued with your spell and it should follow the proper flow of the body."

"You're assuming the spell works on your body." He notes. "Some spells do. This one doesn't."

"You're assuming the body and mind are separate. They're not."

Wanda had told him how obstinate she was. "Well you're welcome to try."

She shakes her head. "You know I can't imbue ink with magic. I'm not the Witch. I can stop your heart with three touches, though. I understand the nervous system."

"You do know several sorcerers." He notes. "So it shouldn't be hard for you to find one who can help."

"I tend not to get on with magic types." She pauses. "No offense."

"None taken. Why don't we just start with making sure it is a demon problem and not just a psychological one."

Jess nods. "Naturally. And we should also discuss payment, shouldn't we?"

"You can owe me a favor."

Her eyebrow goes up. "Dangerous words. But you'll get it, if you can truly remove these dreams."

He nods at that. "Don't worry. You aren't selling your soul to me. I'll need an address and a bed. Oh, and I'll be bringing someone along."

"Should I bring someone along?" Matt's not an option. She'll ask Carol.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Alright. Would tonight work?" She pulls out a business card for him then flips it over to write her home address.

"What time do you normally go to sleep?"

"Normally or now?" She gives a half smirk.

"Now." He replies.

"I make my first attempt around eleven."

"Then we'll be there at 10:00."

"Alright." She takes a deep breath and stands, offering her hand. "Thank you. I hope this won't be a waste of either of our time."

He assures her it won't be even if he finds nothing.

It's hard to believe, but she nods. Now she just has to explain all this bullshit to Matt. Or not.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Jess sits lightly on the bed next to her (future) husband. "I won't be here tonight. You want long version or short?"

"I've got all evening, and I love hearing your voice." His fingers play with hers. "Long version."

She sighs. "Pietro and Carol think there's an actual real life demon in my brain so they introduced me to a local sorcerer who's dealt with this sort of thing before."

As soon as she says demon, Matt makes the sign of the cross. He looks very worried. "Because of the nightmares?"

"Yes, apparently there's a specific creature that lives in nightmares and feeds off the fear they create." She sighs. Carol had given her all the details afterward, when she'd asked her to come. "It fed off Steve Rogers for a time, which is why they suspected it."

"I did say Steve Rogers was having bad nightmares." He reminds her. "I'm not sure if I want it to be a demon or not."

She rubs her head. "It could be the Easter Bunny at this point, so long as he gets rid of them."

"Good point. And now I hope it's the Easter Bunny." He gives her fingers a squeeze.

Jess groans and leans in to bury her face in his chest. "You are the absolute worst."

He wraps an arm around her. "Well at least the Easter Bunny would be cute."

"This guy is going to be inside my head, Matt. In my dream." She frowns against him. "The dream where I'm naked and flayed open and all my weakness is there to see."

"Who is he?"

"Dr Stephen Strange, master surgeon turned sorcerer supreme." She's too tired to get sarcastic on it.

He opens his mouth in recognition. "Wanda had her wedding at his house."

"It sounded like he knew her. Figures." She groans again, trying to bury her face deeper in his chest.

"He seemed nice. Kinda weird. There were places we could and could not go in the house." Matt recalls.

She doesn't move. "Wanda never complained to him about you destroying her brother's life."

"I'm... pretty sure it was you who destroyed his life." He adds quickly, "In her mind."

"Not the point."

"Anything bad she may have told him about me, he didn't treat me with any sort of prejudice." He explains.

She sighs, looking up at him. "Matthew."

"Jessica?" He returns.

"You didn't have to trust him inside your brain."

"Good point."

She rolls her eyes and pushes herself back up again. "And here I was hoping that building might have knocked some sense into you."

"Like you said if it helps you sleep it's worth a try."

"Yeah." She rubs her arm, the one with his name. "Can't leave you with a lunatic for a wife."

He shakes his head. "Not when my sanity is so often at the breaking point."

She smiles sadly. She'd been hoping for sweet words, comfort. "Maybe if you stopped fighting who you are, it wouldn't be such a problem?"

"True." He listens to her for a moment

Jess is silent, watching him, fingers drawing empty shapes on his arm. She could have gone into this without saying anything but in the end she's still human. She's scared, and she wants to draw strength from the man she loves.

"Are you doing it here or..."

"The apartment. I didn't want to inconvenience the sisters more than we already have." She admits.

He looks worried again. "Someone should be with you. Carol. Foggy."

She rubs his shoulder. "Carol will be there. It will be fine." It sounds a bit like she needs to convince herself.

He tugs her arm, wanting her against him again. "I love you, noodle."

She rests against his chest, head on his shoulder. "At least I have that."

His arms envelop her. "I wish I could be there, help you. Exorcise this thing myself if I could."

"I know." She nuzzles in closer, absorbs his warmth. "Pray for me tonight? I know I don't really believe the Catholic thing, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

"I will. All night." He promises as he strokes her hair.

She shuts her eyes, trying to relax. "It's just going to be a silly little thing. That's all. Like flipping a switch."

He doesn't believe her. It can't be that easy if there's a demon involved. But he doesn't tell her that. "I'm sure you're right."

Not that she believes it either, but she's scared.

"Do Buddhists believe in demons?" He asks.

"Depends on the tradition, but yes. Most do." She pauses. "But they're like, uh, like a man to a bear. Just a different kind of life. Malevolent and powerful, but still a mortal being."

"Mortal. That's good."

"I guess, comparable to Thor, really. Or maybe the Hulk. But evil." She suddenly realizes.

"I have a rosary on the nightstand at home. It's been blessed. I'd like you to hold it while this is happening." He knows she doesn't believe, but it would make him feel better.

She nods. "I will, jaa. I'll wrap it around the same wrist that has your name."

"Thank you." He breathes her in. "If I can survive a building dropping on me, you can survive this."

"Sometimes, I think you survived that building better than I did." She pouts.

"I had the benefit of being unconscious." He kisses her head.

She considers making a comment about Elektra being there but holds it back. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember fighting Elektra. I remember praying you'd be okay. And then there was an explosion, and chunks of building were falling on us. And I was grateful you all had gotten out." He shrugs. "Then nothing until I woke up here."

She nods slowly, tugs him closer. "I was so angry at you and just so..." She shakes her head.

"You had every right to be."

"You don't get to promise me a lifetime then turn around and give it away." Her fingers press into his skin. "It doesn't work that way. It's just not fair."

"You're right." He considers this part of his penance, to take her anger and pain and accept it. "I was cruel."

"You were inconsiderate. You didn't think about all the consequences of your choice. You forgot there are fates worse than death. Like having to live with the fact that the person you love claimed to chose death because of you." She reminds him of this gently. She's sure he must know that feeling.

He opens his mouth to speak, to ask if making the sacrifice is proof of love rather than not, but his brain stops him. Instead, he gives voice to his fear. "You don't think I really love you?"

She leans in, presses her forehead to his. "I know you love me. You've left me no room to doubt. But you've made some very poor choices, that make it harder to trust you. When your guilt outweighs all sense, all logic... How can I be sure you'll choose me? Or our family?"

"In my mind I did." His voice is soft.

"In my mind, I died with you." She replies before kissing him softly.

He accepts it wondering if they'll ever get passed this.

As she pulls back, she strokes his cheek. "You're not just some asshole who was lucky enough to fall in my bed. We're connected, bonded in a way I've never felt with anyone. Maybe I am angry, maybe I'm hurting, but none of that means shit because you are here. Still alive."

He nods silently.

"See, I really am the luckiest girl in the world." She leans in to whisper in his ear. "Not only am I loved by Matt Murdock, he came back from the dead for me."

A tiny smile appears.

She kisses his ear. "I love you, Matthew Michael Murdock aka Daredevil aka Devil of Hell's Kitchen aka sexiest man on the planet aka arrogant asshole aka personal property of Jessica Miriam Drew."

He chuckles at that long list of aliases. "I'm still getting used to that last one."

"I'm going to get it tattooed across your forehead." She teases. "Make sure everyone understands clearly."

"That might hurt my law career."

Jess laughs. "Fine, we'll do it the normal way."

His thumb runs over the spider ring on his finger. "Soon." He promises.

"I'm not worried." She takes a kiss, slow and loving. She just needs him. And she needs him to know that.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"That's wonderful to hear." Loki tells Carol over the phone as he wipes apple sauce off Sarah's mouth. "And here I thought it would be difficult to get Jess to seek help. When is this happening?"

"Tonight. Mac and Babydoll said they'd come have a sleepover with the twins." She shakes her head. "Somehow, I feel she must be worse than we thought if she agreed so easily."

"Yes. If Stephen needs help, don't hesitate to call me." Loki says. "I'll disguise myself if needed."

Carol chuckles. "Not sure it matters if Jess is asleep, but I'll let him know."

"If I suddenly show up in her dream, it will."

"She might just assume it's part of the nightmare."

"True. But it'll seem strange that in actually trying to help her." Loki grins. "The very idea might blow her mind."

Carol rolls her eyes with a smile. "Now you just want to be there in the first place."

He chuckles. "Could be."

There's the doorbell in the background. "Oops, that's the girls. I should get going."

"Good luck." Loki tells her.

"Hoping I won't need it. See you later." She goes to answer the door.

Babydoll and America smile at her when she opens the door. Mae comes running to see who it is, barking at them until he recognizes their scent.

Carol rubs his head. "Good boy. Okay. Girls are down. You shouldn't have any problems, but you have my number just in case."

"Cool beans." America says.

"And there's snacks in the cupboard. Even got some cream soda for Babydoll." Carol smiles and pulls the dog out of their way.

"Mira. She spoils you, Baby." She teases.

Babydoll laughs. "Someone has to."

Carol shakes her head. "Have fun. But not too much."

"We'll behave. Mostly."

She smiles and goes to get her bag for the night. "Wish us luck."

"Good luck." The young women say together.

She shoots them a salute and flies for Jess's apartment.

Her spider is pacing the floor when she knocks at the patio door. Jess lets her in quickly and pulls her into a hug. "I still can't believe I'm doing this."

"You're fine. Strange is a good man, I promise." Carol assured her.

While waiting for the doctor, Carol and Jess move the furniture out of the living room and set up two cots for the session. Then Jess immediately fetches Matt's rosary to wrap around her arm as promised.

Promptly at 10 there's a knock on the door. It's Doctor Strange and his colleague Wong.

Jess lets them in with a polite nod. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Stephen introduces Jess to Wong.

She offers her hand. "Are you also a sorcerer?"

"Yes." He says. "But I prefer to be in a library than in the field."

"Probably better for your health. You both know Carol?" They nod and she takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Stephen smiles. "Why don't we have some tea first." His words prompt Wong to pull out a box from a bag and head to the kitchen.

Jess's eyebrows immediately go up. "I take it this isn't going to be earl grey? I should warn you, most drugs have little or no effect on me."

"It's chamomile with rose hips. It's more for me than you, but Wong tells me I should share."

That's a relief. It would have been terrible if this depended on drugs. "Okay, well, I've got both those unblended, if need be." Jess goes to help Wong in the kitchen.

Wong looks at her tea with approval. "The hardest part of living in America is how prevalent tea bags are."

"Right?" She gives him a small smile as she finds a good pot and strainer for him.

"You've lived in Asia." He notes.

She nods. "For a short while. But it helped me see the world was much bigger than I'd been shown." She reaches out some cups, Chinese style ones.

"The world is even bigger still." He steeps the tea, watching the flowers, leaves, and petals unfurl in the water before covering it.

"And yet it's all here in this tea pot."

"There is an entire universe in there if you look hard enough." Wong stands straight, fingers entwined at his stomach. "I understand you are a skeptic when it comes to the ways of magic."

She shakes her head. "Not at all. I'm skeptical of those who use it."

He tilts his head. "And why is that?"

"Because the ones I've met have used their powers only to benefit themselves." She leans against the counter. "If I had that sort of ability, I'd want to help others. Like how I use my spy skills as a private investigator now."

"Well now you've met two who do use their powers to help others." He informs her.

She nods slowly. To her, it still waits to be seen.

Wong could tell her how Stephen Strange died thousands of times to save reality itself from Dormamu. He doubts Stephen would wish him to tell her. He doubts she would believe him even if he did. He pours the tea into her cups. "Do you have a tray?"

"Ah, yeah, one sec." She'd placed it on top of the cupboards since she and Matt never use it. Normally she'd just stick one hand to the wall and pull herself up, but she has to be careful. She decides a chair is the best option.

"Thank you." He sets the cups on the tray and carries them to the living room. "Tea."

Stephen looks up. His shoes are off revealing socks with little golden snitches on them. They were a gift from his colleague. "Thank you, Wong." He takes a cup.

Carol smiles at Jess as she returns too. "Dr Strange was just telling me about what happened with Steve. I have full confidence he can help you."

Jess tries to smile back and takes her hand. "I'm sure."

"Well I had a lot of help with that one." Stephen admits. "But he had been feeding off Steve for years and was very strong." He sips his tea.

"And mine might just be crazy." Jess adds.

"True. We'll find out before the sun comes up."

She sits on a cot and takes a cup. "So I just pass out and let you poke around in my dreams of being dissected and done?"

He is not amused. "I don't poke around. I see what you see. I try to help you find the source. If it's Nightmare, I use the Eye of Agamotto to banish him. If it isn't, then you get to say I told you so and kick me out of your apartment." He concludes.

"Hope you have a strong stomach." She takes a sip from her cup.

Wong keeps a straight face as he looks first at Carol then at Stephen. "She's just your type."

"I don't have a type." He insists.

Carol laughs. "Oh, too bad her fiance just returned from the dead."

Stephen makes a gesture as though saying 'see?'

"None of you are funny." Jess puts her cup down. "Can we do this yet?"

"Certainly. Just fall asleep." Stephen puts the cup back on the tray and lies down on one of the cots.

"Because it's that simple." She grumbles before getting comfortable, her fingers stroke the beads of Matt's rosary on her wrist.

"Oh good. You got my point." He rests his hands on his stomach and closes his eyes.

It takes some time to fall asleep, but when the dream comes, it's cruel as ever. It's her father today, tugging on blue surgical gloves. But this time there's a second table with Matt strapped to it. "Extra parts." Her father explains as he picks up his scalpel.

Doctor Strange appears next to her father. "Well this is ghastly." Moving to Jess's side, he unties one of the straps on her wrists. "The surgical conditions are all wrong."

Though not aware she's in a dream yet, Jess is aware that this is a man who isn't normally here. "Thank daddy." She nods at the surgeon now grabbing a larger knife to attack Stephen as she reaches to undo the other hand.

Stephen turns his attention to the man with the knife. "I am disgusted. Any surgeon worth his schooling knows that is the wrong kind of knife to use." He creates a staff out of thin air and rams it into the man's stomach. "Reveal yourself."

The surgeon laughs as the blade elongates, melding with his arm as it continues to grow. His face twists and melts into a terrible parody of itself and he laughs as he swings the blade toward the sorcerer.

A scream comes from Jess, not of fear but of rage. Her hands crackle with energy as she tries to rush to Stephen's defense even with one foot still bound. "You are not my father."

"I will not lose my perfect specimen." But the attack is stopped by a blast of bioelectricity. It's only temporary, though, and soon the blade is ready to swing again.

"Shield of the Seraphim!" A protective barrier appears, separating the father from them. Doctor Strange lifts his hands. "By the Light of the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto, reveal your true self." The jewel on the clasp of his cape opens.

The image of the doctor is blasted away, replaced by a thin man with pale greyish skin, dark hair, and sharp features. His eyes are ringed with darkness, making them mere reflections as he surrounds himself in dark fog. "We meet again. Leave the woman. She is nothing."

Stephen gives Jess an 'I told you so' glance before turning his attention back to the demon. "She is under my protection, Nightmare. Leave her."

Jess's fingers start crackling again as she now crouches on the table where she was tied. "I'll show you nothing."

Nightmare laughs and reaches his hands out, clouds of black fog billow toward them. It seems to eat anything it touches, like an acid.

"Winds of Watoomb." At the sorcerer's words, a great wind blows the fog back. "Release her, Nightmare. The Master of Mystics commands you! Eye of Agamotto!" A blinding light comes from his jewel.

The demon tries to resist but he just hasn't built the hold yet. He disappears in his fog, billowing out as though he were sucked into a small hole.

Jess breathes heavily on her perch. "Uh. Thanks? Do you happen to have an extra cape?"

He looks over and finally notices her naked form. "It's your dream. Create one."

Matt walks over and wraps her in a blanket. "I've got you, babe."

"What?" She looks at Strange then Matt. "What's going on?"

The Sorcerer Supreme answers. "Dreams are strange things." He looks around and notices they are now in what appears to be a market in Asia. "I'll leave you to wrestle with your true subconscious." He gives a bow and disappears.

She looks around, they're in Thailand. The blanket is replaced by a simple dress and Matt's looking handsome in khakis and a short sleeved white dress shirt. He smiles and promises he won't leave again. It's a good dream.

In the waking world, Carol lightly strokes Jess's sleeping brow. Then runs her hand over the rosary on Jess's wrist before taking her hand. "Be safe, ladybug."

"She's safe for now, but she'll need to protect herself if she wants to keep him away." Stephen tells her as he puts on his shoes. "We were lucky Nightmare was still weak."

Carol looks up at him. "You'll show her?"

"If she wants me to." He looks at the sleeping woman, a small smile on her face. "She seemed keen to get a tattoo though so..." He shrugs.

Wong raises his eyebrows. "Tell her to call the house. We will teach her."

"Actually keen or was it just something to toy with?" Carol asks. Then she nods at Wong's suggestion.

"Well she seemed to like that better than having to learn a spell." Stephen replies. "But I don't know her well enough to say for sure."

"She likes not letting strangers know what she likes." Carol chuckles. "She was trained as a spy by two of the world's most persistent organizations."

"Ah. Well, I guess that explains it." He gets up and turns, reciting an incantation that will keep Nightmare away for the night. "For now just let her sleep."

Carol nods. "Thank you. And if she decides to be a stubborn bitch about it, I'll get her fiance to help."

He nods, and the two men leave quietly, stopping for a beer downstairs to celebrate.

Carol joins Jess on her cot, wrapping around her protectively. She's glad they were able to catch this, and she really hopes Jess can be happy now.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki is at the grocery store with Sarah to pick up a few things they need when someone decides it's perfectly fine to start antagonizing them. "You're doing this. You and your kind. You need to leave. America is for true Americans, true humans." 

Before Steve, Loki would have stabbed him or changed him into a bug to squash. If he had been feeling generous, he would have put him in a cage or taken his tongue. That was before. Now he can only scowl. "And what is a true American?" He asks. "From what I remember, the only true Americans were here before people like you arrived on boats." But his words don't matter. The man keeps telling him he should leave, and Sarah is getting scared. Loki tries to walk away, but the man follows. It's drawing a crowd. As much as Loki would love to silence him, he knows that will only make things worse. "You're frightening my child." Loki finally says.

"Good. You and your baby freak should be frightened."

The former god's eyes darken. He can feel several cameras on him, waiting for him to mess up. "I was told America was the land of opportunity. A place where someone could come for a second chance. I see now that's only reserved for a select few." He stands straight and talks to the cameras. "It isn't people like me you should be afraid of. It's people who think fairness means they have all the power. It's people who think freedom of speech is good so long as it's speech they agree with. It's people who wish to protect statues of traitors while turning a blind eye to citizens whose protectors are killing them." That last sentence could have come out better. "All I want to do is get food for my family. And that's what I'm going to do." With that, he gives Sarah a comforting kiss and pushes his cart away.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When Jess returns to the convent, it's almost like a different woman from the one that left. She's definitely more herself. She's taken the time to fix her hair, and care for her skin and lips. She even got Carol to give her a manicure. Most importantly, she's rested. While she's still working on getting food down, it's a great start. She spares a kiss on the cheek for Sister Maggie but she's immediately off to check on Matt.

"Your steps are lighter." He notes. "Does that mean it was a success?"

"Mmhmmn." She leans in to kiss him, and it's quite the kiss. Her fingers brush into his hair as she keeps his head close.

He has to catch his breath afterwards. "Wow. Amazing what a good night's sleep will do."

"Actually." She chuckles. "That was for my dream of you."

"Must have been a good dream." When her forearm brushes against his cheek, her scent becomes more pronounced. It's different than before. More like it was before before, before the building. Before he destroyed her again. It's no longer just the perfume she uses to neutralize her pheromones. It's cocoa butter, rose, violet. It's home, and it brings tears to his eyes.

Her nose nuzzles against his cheek. Her voice is soft. "It was perfect. We were in Thailand again. We picked out a ring in the market then we went to the temple of the reclining Buddha where you asked me to marry you again. New life, new request you told me. And I told you I didn't need it. We're always." She strokes his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Always." He agrees. His hands rest on her shoulders. "How's your arm?"

"Better than your belly." She keeps looking at him, studying his face. She smooths one eyebrow with her thumb. She can't help but wonder at herself, why be angry, why let the past get in their way? "Do you think, maybe..." She pauses and considers how to ask.

"Do I think what? That we should go back to Thailand? Yes." He replies.

She chuckles. "No. Do you think we could share a room until you've finished healing? Would that be okay?"

"I'd like that. Not sure how the nuns will feel." He's actually kind of nervous about that.

"I'll ask Maggie. We can do separate beds, if it helps." Not that she'd stay in hers. She strokes his shoulder.

"What I'd really like is to go home."

She gently moves her hand over his chest to his abdomen. "Are you able to get there? I mean, I could carry you, but then people will ask questions."

"Stairs might be a problem." Stairs will be a problem.

She chuckles. "Stairs are a major part of our life, jaa. We live upstairs."

He makes a pouty face. "Why did we get a place with stairs?"

"You picked it." She mimics his voice.

He smiles. "Okay. I deserve that."

She kisses his nose. "You need to get working. Use that stubborn nature."

"I will."

"Good. I want to go home, too."

"Then we should get started." He makes no move to get up.

"I think you need some encouragement." She leans in to claim his mouth again.

He kisses back happily. Yes, Jess seems much more herself again.

She pulls away with a smirk. "That's the last one until you manage a staircase on your own."

"Oh you're cruel." He tries to get up and finally succeeds after some struggle.

She gives his thigh a firm slap. "Get to work, Murdock."

"Yes, Ms Drew."

"Do you need help?" She's still sitting on the bed.

"No. I need to do this on my own." He uses the cane to stay balanced as he shuffles along the floor.

She finally gets up when he's at the door and follows him at a small distance. The last thing they need is for him to reinjure himself.

Matt takes it slow, feeling his body out as he goes. His senses are still there. His muscles, however, have weakened.

"You're going to need a lot of gym time." Jess comments as she waits at the bottom of the stairs for him. "Lots of personal training with yours truly."

"That I am. Please take it easy on me." He winces as he takes each slow step down.

She studies her nails for a bit. "No promises. You are definitely not the type for easy. You thrive on difficult."

"You're also at least 5 times stronger than me on my best day." He reminds her.

"Barely 2." She chuckles. "But we won't be wrestling until I'm convinced those ribs are healed."

He nods. "My ribs appreciate it."

Jess rolls her eyes. "And no evening strolls until you get new pajamas."

"Deal."

"And I'm not bringing Mae home if you're still unsteady." She adds. "I don't want him hurting you by accident in his excitement."

"Poor Mae. Did you see him last night?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "I didn't get the chance."

"Yeah. He would have been too distracting." He's two-thirds of the way down now.

"It's okay, we'll have our baby back soon. If you work that fine ass hard." She reminds him with a smile.

"I'll work it." He promises.

She nods. "I know you will. You love us."

"That I do." He finally gets to the bottom stair and leans in for a kiss. It's tender and loving. Her arms slip around his waist to pull him against her. He smiles against her lips. "Thank you for the motivation."

"Now just imagine what you'll get when you make it back up."

Matt groans and lets his head drop. "I'm going to need help with this one."

"Of course. But we're not going home until you can do it solo." She offers her arm.

"That's fair." He has to lift his leg with the help of his hands. Being able to do this solo feels like it's so far away. At the least it gives him something to work on.

She helps steady him and keep him going. "I know it seems hard, but you're doing so good, jaa."

He nods as he tries with all his might to get up the stairs.

"Those poor muscles just need a bit more use." She looks over his body. "I'll give you a little electrolysis, Jess style, when we finish."

"Okay." It takes him twice as long to climb up than it did to go down.

And she's there every step. Patient, supporting, loving. She gives him a firm hug at the top. "I'm so proud of you."

He's breathing heavily as he holds her. He smiles as he continues to pant.

"Now, how about we go back to your room so I can make you tingle all over?" She teases.

"I'd be happy to go back just to collapse." It's easier without the stairs though.

"Wuss." She bumps him but still offers him extra help back.

"Yes. I am a wuss."

She nods. "It's a good thing you're pretty."

"It's a good thing you're strong." He retorts.

"You are much too dependent to have an attitude with me right now." She giggles and starts to tickle him gently.

"Hey. Not fair." He squirms. "I'm injured."

She stops and hugs him instead. "Just getting you back in shape."

"I appreciate it."

"Have to work your hips next." She kisses his chin. "But we'll let you rest for now."

"Thank you." He strokes her cheek and feels truly hopeful.

She nuzzles into his hand. "Have you done any less for me?"

"I'd do more if I could." He responds.

"Start with healing. We'll handle the rest together." She takes his hand and kisses his fingers. "We're strongest together."

It's something he believes completely now. And whatever force helped him out of that building was so that they could be together.


	285. all the happiness we missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky calls home from Mexico. Sarah charms Jen. Maggie makes Matt cry. Danny and Luke have a beer. Matt shows off. Steve and Loki catch up. The twins are demanding. Matt goes home.

The disaster clean up is difficult and stressful, both in Florida and Mexico. And now some of the team are moving into the islands which were hit hardest. Steve coordinates with Natasha via phone, but it's not easy. Still, every life saved, every hope rekindled is like earning a million dollars. So rolling out of bed in the morning is easy. As is waking Bucky in the other bed in the room with a shove on his way to the shower.

"Five more minutes, ma." Bucky mumbles with eyes still closed. He waits until he hears the shower starts then calls his wife.

She answers with a yawn. "It's way too early, honey."

"Sorry. Just wanted to hear your voice and wish you good morning." He misses her like crazy.

"I forgive you." She's cuddled into their bed, feeling much the same. "Are you staying safe?"

"Yeah. The people here are real nice. Everyone is just trying to help." He tells her. "How are the girls?"

She smiles. "Good but they keep asking for you. Daddy is the light of their lives."

"Until mommy takes them flying."

"Lina would disagree."

"That's true." He admits. "Send me a picture later?"

Carol chuckles. "Yeah, for sure."

"Okay. Sorry I woke you." He runs his hand through his hair. "But I had to pay it forward. So really Steve is to blame." He yawns.

She laughs. "I'll bet. Oh, remember that nightmare thing he told us about? Ends up Jess had that too."

That wakes him up. "You're kidding me. Really?"

"Yeah. Stephen thought the demon likely snuck in when she was hit by the horror of Matt's supposed death." Carol explains. "But he was able to banish the demon back to its own realm."

"Holy shit. Wow." He rubs his face. "I'm glad he was able to get rid of it."

Carol agrees. "And even after just that first night, it was like night and day. She has so much hope right now. And though most of it is anchored in Matt, it's still really good to see."

"That's great. Really great." He knows his wife has been really preoccupied by Jess lately.

"And I haven't seen Matt yet myself." She adds. "But Jess says he's working really hard to regain his mobility and his general health because he wants to go home, with her. So I'm. I think I won't give him too hard a time."

"I'm so proud of you right now, doll. If I was there, I'd give you a kiss you wouldn't forget." He really wishes he was there.

She laughs. "Me? I haven't done anything. I'm just watching my girl's back. You're the one saving lives and reuniting families."

"Next time it'll be you out here and me back home."

"And I'll be the one whining for my babies, I know." She jokes.

"You know it. Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, Bucky-bear." Then something comes to her. "Oh. Do you think you might be back by the end of the week?"

"I don't know. I can try. Why?"

"Jess thinks Matt will be ready to go home. I'd like to throw them a thing. Small party."

"That's a great idea. I'll do my best." He promises.

She smiles. "Good. I'll tell Jess to delay him until Saturday and plan for that. I know a lot of people want to see him for themselves."

"I bet." He hears the shower turn off. "Gotta go, doll. I'll talk to you later. Give my love to the girls."

"Will do. Punch Steve for me."

"Happily." He ends the call. He hates having to end the call.

Steve steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Your turn, buddy."

Bucky his his arm as he passes. "That's from Carol."

"Not nearly hard enough." Steve teases. "How's the home front?"

"Good." He stops and turns. "That thing that was giving you nightmares? Ended up it attached itself to Jess. Strange took care of it."

Steve's brow furrows. "Shit. That was... Awful. I'm glad he could help her. It's a shame we can't permanently get rid of that thing."

"Why can't we?" It seems he means it as a hypothetical question as he continues to the bathroom and closes the door.

Steve ponders that as he checks his texts. He'll have to check in with Dr Strange, later.

There are a couple of pictures of Sarah and a message of love from Loki. 'We've been very good.'

Steve sends some love back and then lets Loki know they'll probably head down to some of the islands soon. Mexico seems to really be taking care of their own. 'Ive heard the Red Cross is even turning away volunteers because there's so many.'

He gets no answer. It is much too early for Loki to be awake.

He sighs and tucks the phone away. It's hard to be away from family, no matter how important the job is.

Bucky has always taken longer in the bathroom. This morning is no different. It's the hair. He always has to get his hair just right. He finally decides it's good enough when his stomach starts grumbling. "I need food."

Steve's gotten caught up with Natasha while waiting. He looks up as Bucky finally gets out. "I was starting to think you'd drowned."

"Ha ha." He puts on his shoes.

"Well let's go find some breakfast, then we'll see where we're needed most."

"Best thing you've said today." He gets up and stretches. "Loki good?"

"Says he is. Sent a couple pics of Sar." He smiles at that. "Go away a few days and they just grow up on ya."

"Right?"

"Must be twice as hard on you." Steve puts an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Yeah. I just hope they haven't started dating yet." He jokes.

He laughs. "Yeah, well now that Murdock's back, and I'm assuming back to getting married, I call dibs on any male child for Sarah."

Bucky gives him a look. "You sure you want that kind of trouble?"

"Loki gets bored." He grins.

"And a masochist apparently." They head out.

Even though most of the restaurants are giving away food to help people, they always try to find a place that seems especially generous so they can help out as well as eat. Today is no different.

And the food is amazing. "I need to bring Carol here." Bucky says between bites.

"After things are cleaned up." Steve agrees. He practically inhales his food, eager to help out with the morning rush that will come soon.

"Well yeah." He finishes and pays the check. It's his turn. They always leave a substantial tip.

Then they find what they can do to help. They do this every day now, two hours serving or cleaning tables or cooking for a restaurant, then the rest of the day is spent helping clear rubble where they can.

Bucky's favorites part is feeding the teenagers on bicycles who have been acting as couriers, bringing food and supplies to those clearing the buildings. Those kids know what's going on everywhere and always direct them to where they're needed most.

The delay in the morning also gives Betsy a head start on feeling out for survivors. That way if there's no other news, they can join the Red Cross where situations seem most critical.

The three of them make a good team. Betsy is able to keep the other two on task in addition to helping locate survivors. Bucky brings strength and humor. Steve has heart that rivals his own strength. Whenever they show up to help, the others welcome them even if they suggest other places where they might bee needed more.

The most amazing part of the mission, though, is seeing the people of Mexico themselves. Their strength of community is truly inspiring.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki takes Sarah to visit Jen. "We were exploring and decided you could use a break." He says as they walk in to her office. They have officially claimed it as Jen's office even if Jen doesn't acknowledge it.

She smiles at them. "Hello Sarah, I didn't know you were coming in today."

"We get bored at home, and at least we won't get yelled at here. Would you like to hold her?"

"You get yelled at at home?" Jen's not sure she understands as she reaches to take the baby. She's careful, but she's also more comfortable now. She's able to cradle Sarah in her arms with no problem.

"No. Out in the world." He's actually relieved she hasn't seen one of the many videos of him at the grocery store. "Doesn't happen often, but it is unpleasant."

Jen shakes her head. "People can be truly horrible to each other sometimes."

"Yes."

Sarah reaches for Jen's nose.

She can't help laughing. "That's mine, Sarah."

"Aaah?"

"Yes, my nose. You have your own." She boops it.

Sarah laughs and touches her own nose.

Jen nods. "Yes. And it's cute as a button."

"Thank you." Loki says. "She has good genes."

"I know. Half of them are standing right here."

"The other half are better." He smiles at Sarah's happiness.

Jen chuckles. "The jury may still be out on that one."

"Oh I think most people would agree with me. How's work?" He asks as he sits.

She shrugs. "I'm getting a lot more requests for cases again, I've been helping on most of them with getting some of my colleagues to take them to trial, but I think it might be time."

"Is it?" He sounds surprised and pleased.

"Well, if I can do this?" She lifts Sarah just a little.

Sarah waves at her mom.

Loki waves back. "Have you decided which case?"

"Not yet." She shrugs. "There's a lot of good ones."

"You'll find one."

Jen smiles. "I know. I'm just worried of taking on too much and disappointing someone."

"You'll be fine. I'm told you're a very fine lawyer."

"I'd like to think so." She smiles. "But what you choose to do with a skill is much more important."

"I suppose."

"I could just take cases that'll make me a lot of money. But I will take cases that help people get out of danger." Jen offers.

"You could do both." He reasons. "Let the rich pay for the poor. There's a tale about that isn't there? With foxes and lions?"

Jen laughs. "I think you might mean Robin Hood. But unfortunately our system doesn't quite work like that."

He looks confused. "Isn't that what Foggy does?"

"Sort of, but not really. Robin Hood was a thief but became a hero giving away what he stole because the system was corrupt." Jen explains. "Foggy makes his own living through paying clients but also helps some poorer clients as his time allows."

Loki shrugs. "Semantics. But could you not do what Foggy does?"

She shrugs. "I could, but I feel sleezy when I help some rich jerk get richer."

He tilts his head. "Surely not all rich people are jerks."

"Well, no, but the ones who sue people over a store name or to keep them from making a product tend to be." She shakes her head. "I didn't go into law for that. And not for money."

"So pick and choose your rich clients." He challenges her. "Unless you have a problem with rich people."

"If there's someone rich who legitimately needs help, I have no problem. I'll let you know if I find one." She replies easily. She's hardly intimidated by the challenge.

He studies her a moment. He smiles, smirks really. "Well it's a good thing Matt's alive in case Steve or I get in trouble."

Jen shakes her head. "Haven't I already helped you? Don't get so cocky. Unless you'd prefer to go back into hiding?"

"That wasn't personal. That was for all super-powered people. It doesn't count." He tells her.

"Well I've never received a personal request to refuse or deny. I can only make my choices based on the cases brought to me." She replies.

"Well now that I know your views, you won't have to worry about evaluating any of our cases." There's a playfulness in his eyes that Jen has rarely if ever seen.

She rolls hers. "Somehow, I feel your husband is a little too loyal to switch lawyers anyway."

"You're probably right."

"Besides, who's going to give up a chance to look at that pretty boy?" Jen teases. "I wouldn't."

"True. Only sometimes it makes Steve jealous." He admits.

Jen lifts an eyebrow. "Why do I feel you like easing that jealousy?"

He suddenly looks innocent. "Do you not like easing Sam's jealous?"

"Maybe. It's never really come up." She shrugs one shoulder. "Well, I guess there was that one time I said Jess looked good enough I'd consider changing teams."

He raises an eyebrow. "Reluctantly, I would agree were it only based on appearances. Don't tell her I said that."

Jen laughs and attempts to make an x over her heart with Sarah in the way. "Promise."

"Thank you. You're no slouch in that department yourself you know."

"Don't you start. It's bad enough when Jess does it." She sticks out her tongue.

Loki raises his hands in surrender. "Ah, then I take it all back."

Sarah raises her hands, too.

Jen starts laughing. "Just like your mom, huh? Good girl."

Sarah smiles and waves her arms in excitement as she makes a happy sound.

"She loves to dance and sing. That she gets from both sides."

"Well, it's a great thing to love." Jen agrees and gives Sarah a bounce.

She giggles. "Geh."

Loki translates. "That means she wants you to do it again." 

Jen chuckles and obeys.

The little girls laughs some more. "Geh."

"So demanding." Jen laughs but continues.

"She can be. The cats are finally letting her pet them so long as she doesn't reach for them too quickly."

She nods. "Cats can be slow with new things, so that's great."

"Yes. And we're teaching her how to be gentle with them. Aren't we, starfish." Sarah agrees with her mommy by making a happy sound.

"Such a smart little girl." Jen praises her. "Soon you're going to be in all sorts of trouble."

Sarah sticks her fist in her mouth and gnaws on it.

"I think someone may be hungry."

Jen smiles. "Maybe I should give her back then. But you can come to Aunt Jen any time you need, sweetie."

Loki stands and takes Sarah. "There we are. And now we can let Auntie Jen get back to her work. Say bye." He waves at Jen, and Sarah does the same.

"See you later." Jen waves back with a smile.

Loki takes his daughter to Steve's office. "Hello, Sarah." He greets the assistant. "We're just going to hang out in here if that's alright."

The adult Sarah nods with a smile. "You know Steve gave you full security authorization."

"That's because he is far too trusting." He jokes as he goes in. He gets some cereal from little Sarah's bag and lets her sit in his lap to eat it. The chair smells like Steve. That's why Loki is there.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sister Maggie crosses her arms as she watches Matt work by himself at the stairs. He's even more stubborn than his father. She sighs. "Are you really so desperate to leave us, my son?"

"Yes?" He feels bad saying it. "Don't get me wrong. I've loved getting to know you, Sister Maggie. But I have a life I'd like to get back to. And me going home doesn't mean I can't visit."

She can't help a smile. "Just don't hurt yourself doing it. Your father would always do that."

He nods. "Okay. I'll go easier." To prove it, he takes a little rest.

"Jessica said she was going to see the police." She moves to sit near him. "I guess no one thought to report you as no longer missing. She thinks they still have your wallet and phone, too."

"Yes. She made me state my name for a video and hold up a newspaper. It'll be nice to have my wallet back."

Maggie chuckles. "Bless her. She takes such care of you."

"She really does." There's a mixture of guilt and gratitude and love on his face as he says it. "I don't deserve her."

"I think a lot of us feel that way when we're in love." She puts a hand over his. "Don't prove yourself right, like I did."

"I kind of already did." He makes a face. "Building."

She shakes her head. "You can't live in yesterday. You can't change it. Today is the only thing you control. And today? She's trying to give you back your life. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get healthy enough to reclaim it." He replies.

"Good. Look. I know you don't have an engagement ring yet." She pauses, feeling a bit awkward as she fumbles through her pocket until she produces a ring from her pocket and places it in his hand. "This is the one Jack gave me, god rest his soul. It's yours, if you'd like."

It feels like he has a baseball in his throat as his fingers take in the simple ring. He feels tears come into his eyes. He nods. "I'd love it. Thank you." His voice is hoarse as he says the words.

"I hope God blesses you with all the happiness we missed." She gives him a gentle hug.

"Thank you. Mom." He hugs her back. "Will you come to our wedding? No one has to know who you are if you don't want. But I'd love for you to be there."

She nods. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."

His face hurts from his smile, but he can't stop. "Great."

"Getting married was the second best day of my life, after your birth. And I want it to be the same for you. Better." She rubs his knee.

"Thank you." He holds the ring in his hand. "Now I need to come up with a special way to give it to her."

Maggie smiles. "That's true. She's going to keep the moment in her heart the rest of her life."

He considers. "Maybe the first night we're back home. We can order Thai food. Maybe I can put it in the dried crickets."

"Crickets?" Maggie makes a face. Then she pauses. "You might want to make sure she's eating properly again before you try something with food. She told me she went to that doctor about her dreams, but her appetite hasn't picked up much yet."

"Good point." He decides he'll need to think this through, maybe get Foggy's opinion.

She nods slowly. "You need to watch her on that. Poor girl seems one to carry her pain too close."

"Yes she does." He holds the ring out. "Could you keep this for me until we leave? I don't want Jess finding it accidentally."

"Of course." She takes it back and tucks it carefully in her pocket. "Do you know what the most amazing thing I've learned since taking my vows is?"

"No. What?"

"God is far more capable of forgiveness than man. If you want to walk His path, you must learn to follow His example. The best way to do this is by practicing on ourselves." She squeezes his hand. "This is my advice as you claim your life back. Practice forgiveness every day."

He squeezes back. "I'll do my best. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for coming back into my life. And thank God for you." She smiles.

He hugs her again. He still can't quite believe he has a mom.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Luke! Luke, you home?" Danny bangs on his friend's door enthusiastically.

"Hold on. Hold on." Luke pulls down his shirt and opens the door. "Hello, Danny. Is there a problem?"

Danny bursts into the apartment, he seems somewhat manic. "Have you spoken to Jess yet?"

"No. Why?" He says it slowly, evenly.

"Drew, not Jones." Danny clarifies. Then he wraps his arms around the larger man. "She's back! And she says Matt's back!"

Luke laughs his deep bass of a laugh. "Foggy told me."

"What?! You didn't tell me?" Now he has to punch Luke's arm.

He doesn't even feel it. "I thought you knew. Aren't you like besties with Carol and Bucky now?"

He crosses his arms. "One dinner is not besties. And no, nobody told us. Jess stopped by the dojo to check in on us."

"Sorry." There's not a lot else to say. He closes the door behind Danny. "You want a beer or something?" He leads the way inside.

"Sure, sure." He runs a hand through his curls. "How is your mind not blown by this?"

"Oh it was blown. And then I got concerned that his ex-girlfriend got out, too." He reaches into the fridge to grab two beers. He opens them and hands one to Danny.

Danny stops, beer partway to his lips. "Shit."

"Yeah. I've been looking for any sign of her."

"And has there been any?" He finally takes his sip.

"No." He takes a swig of beer.

Danny nods. "Well, uh, Jess seemed okay. Lost a lot of weight, though, so I kinda wonder what she did after she took off to Nepal, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Poor woman. Do you know where they are?"

"She made a point of not saying." Danny frowns. "But she did say Matt's recovering from some pretty bad injuries and that she wanted to take him home as soon as he's mobile."

He nods. "Guess we should tell Jones."

"Yeah. Though she might actually be besties with Carol and Drew and them."

"Maybe?" Luke isn't sure. "Probably wouldn't hurt to make sure she knows."

Danny nods. "She does have a temper."

"I'll take care of it."

"Okay. Cause you two definitely seemed to have a thing." He sort of motions in a circle with his forefingers. "You know, history."

Luke slowly nods. "We did have a thing a while ago that's none of your business." The last few words are pointed.

Danny raises his hands. "I mean nothing by it, just saying I saw some sort of chemistry."

"Uh-huh." He takes another swig of beer.

"You could do a lot worse." He shrugs and tries to focus attention anywhere else.

"I'm with Claire." Luke reminds him.

"Well, now, yeah." He nods. "I meant... How about we get back to Matt. Wow."

"Wow. Guy's a fighter."

"Yeah. She said he doesn't know how he got out. He was just found unconscious in the basement of some church."

"Crazy."

He nods. "Considering how hard she took things to begin with, I haveta wonder how Jess is taking his return. But I can't read her at all."

"Yeah. She's as closed off as Jones."

"And what if he's been turned into one of them and she's doing like he tried for his ex?" Danny realizes with sudden horror.

He shrugs. "Maybe there's some sort of test?"

Danny frowns at his beer. "I guess as long as he acts like him?"

Luke nods. "The ex seemed pretty normal except super strong and fast."

"Yeah. Well, wouldn't be terrible on our side."

He gives Danny a look like he can't believe he just said that.

"What?"

"Really?"

"All I'm saying is that a stronger, faster Matt is not the worst possible outcome in this situation." Danny defends.

Luke rolls his eyes.

"I mean, take his awesome and add ten?" He sees Luke's not buying it and brings his beer to his mouth.

"You don't know what kind of effect that would have on him."

Danny nods. "I guess that's true. I mean, you and Jones both have very different reactions to your abilities. But Drew acts like she's never known anything else."

"Yeah. You chose to earn your power. Most of us didn't get that chance. It was done to us." Luke explains. "That makes it different."

"I guess I didn't think about that. I've spent most of my life in a culture that values strength in all forms." Danny rubs his neck.

"Well some of us didn't want it. Some of us just wanted to live a normal life." Luke tells him. "I didn't want to be a hero. But circumstances dictated that I had to step up."

Danny looks at him and shakes his head. "That, I don't believe. You wouldn't step up if you didn't have some moral sense inside you."

"I did what I had to do. But I wasn't looking for it." He wants that point to be very clear.

"But you didn't walk away. You recognized your own ability to do good." He understands, but he also thinks Luke should give himself more credit.

"Yeah."

Danny sighs and takes another sip. "Right. Shut up, Danny."

"Drink your beer, Danny." Luke amends.

"Thanks." He rolls his eyes.

"Sure. How are things at the Dojo?"

Danny shrugs. "Quiet. Rebuilding. Colleen only has a couple classes running right now."

"And your company?"

"Runs happily. They only really use me as a figure head." He makes a face.

"You don't seem okay with that." Luke notes.

"I don't feel helpful." He admits. "But I don't know how to do it, either."

"So learn." He makes it sound so simple.

"I am, but it takes time."

"Good." He gives a small smile. "I've considered trying to reopen Pop's."

"Yeah? Can you cut hair?" Danny asks.

"I could hire people who can." He reasons.

He nods. "That would work. I guess you could just open it as a youth center?"

Luke smiles. "I like that idea. A youth center. Yeah."

"Everybody needs a safe space."

"Yes they do." He looks at the young man. "Think you could help me set it up?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." Danny rubs his head. "I've definitely got the resources."

"Cool. You're name's not going on it though." He half jokes.

Danny huffs a laugh. "My name is on enough."

"Glad we agree." Luke gives him a nod.

"Besides, I think the kids would get a little more good out of it if they don't think some rich white dude is involved."

"True that." He studies Danny a moment. "And how are you doing?"

Danny furrows his brow then shrugs. "Me? I'm fine, I guess."

"The whole taking care of the city thing isn't weighing too heavily on you?" Luke asks.

"It's tough, but it's a good challenge." Danny smiles. "Gives me purpose now that the Hand is gone."

"You aren't working too hard, are you?"

"Really?" He groans.

"Really." Luke says with sincerity. "Daredevil left you a lot of responsibility. And I know you took it to heart. I just want to be sure you aren't over-exerting yourself."

"I'm fine." Danny assures him. "And now he's back to share the load."

"A building fell on him. Might be a while before he's back in action."

Danny nods. "I can hold it until then. And it's not like I'm really alone even if he wasn't back."

"True. Though I'd prefer not doing anything illegal."

"Generally, yes." He agrees. "Though sometimes even trying to help is seen that way."

"Yeah." Luke takes another drink of beer. "I hear Misty is getting a prosthetic arm thanks to you."

Danny shrugs. "It's the least I could do after all she did."

"You're good people." Luke tells him.

"I just do what I think is right." He shakes his head. "That's all it is."

"There you go."

He smiles. "Isn't that the only thing to do?"

Luke shrugs. "Depends on what you believe the right thing is."

"Yeah, well. Hopefully we can show others that protecting lives is right."

He nods his agreement and finishes his beer.

Danny takes a moment to finish his as well. "I have to say, the Avengers have the right idea with reaching out but I think you'll do it way better."

"Different group of people." He notes.

"Obviously. But you have a personal connection." Danny replies. "That makes a difference."

He nods. "It'll be good for kids to have a place to go. That's what Pop's used to be." That was before it was shot up, killing Pops. Luke had been there. It felt like a war zone.

"Well, as someone who's feeling a little lost myself, it might be interesting to set it up to teach kids job and life skills. Maybe set up a little cafeteria run by them, or a garden, I don't know." Danny looks at his hands. "I've spent my whole life training to fight, if I didn't have money I'd have a really hard time getting a job."

"Pop's isn't that big." Luke says. "There is a real community center being built." He isn't thrilled by it. It was created by former Councilwoman Mariah Dillard who has come back to run the local drug trade.

Danny considers it. "Neither is Colleen's dojo. Maybe offer something they can't? Not just a place to hang out and crash, but maybe free first aid classes with Claire? Or ask Colleen to teach some self defense? I don't know. It's just thinking out loud."

He looks over at Danny. "Yeah. That's a good idea. Thanks, kid."

"I've been looking at things, thinking a lot since the building." Danny licks his lips. "Daredevil asked me to protect his city, but I'm starting to think there's more to it than just punching things. I mean he was, is a lawyer but he's not taking the business cases. He's helping the tenants being kicked out by their landlords. Small shop owner being forced out of business by big guys. That sort of thing."

He likes where this is going. "You thinking about using Rand as a force for good?"

"As much as they let me." He chuckles. "They weren't exactly thrilled that time I suggested we sell drugs at cost."

"So maybe you set up a program. Sell at cost for some while charging your rich friends."

Danny nods. "I was thinking they might let me run some charity division for the company, since they don't like me in the business end."

It's clear Luke likes the idea. "That sounds like it'd be a great fit."

"Yeah?" The way he asks make Danny seem much younger than he is. "I was thinking to put the focus on supporting community outreach programs. Like Pop's, things that give youth a chance to help their own community."

"I like it." Luke smiles.

"Well, teaching kids to protect their world seems the most efficient way to protect everyone."

"Can't argue with that."

Danny nods, feeling better about his idea. "I'm not looking forward to the meetings part, but it'll be worth it."

"You'll be fine. Just don't punch anyone unless they're trying to kill you." He grins.

He chuckles. "Ruining all my fun."

"Sometimes you gotta play nice."

"Wearing a tie _and_ no punching?" Danny shakes his head. "It's almost too much."

Luke grins. "You could always keep wearing your sandals."

"I think I will."

"I think you should."

Danny gives him a look. "Now you're making fun of me."

"Just want you to be comfortable, Danny."

"Uh-huh." He crosses his arms.

Luke laughs, his voice a rumble.

Danny shakes his head. "Now on, I'm going to Matt for suit advice."

"Well you've seen how I dress." He gestures down to his t-shirt and jeans.

"True enough. Don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't, but that's nothing new." He teases.

"Shut up." Danny tosses a beer cap at him.

Luke lets it hit him as he laughs.

"I need better friends."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Matt is able to get out of bed by himself. He considers this a huge accomplishment and is eager to show Jess.

She's in the dining room, making an attempt at a bowl of oatmeal. Mostly she's just playing with it. She's still working on the appetite thing.

He goes to the bathroom first. (The reason he got up in the first place.) Then he slowly makes his way down the stairs to look for his fiancée. It is definitely slow going. When one of the nuns need to pass him, they say a quiet excuse me, and he presses himself to one side before continuing.

The nuns in the dining hall start whispering among themselves, so Jess looks up only to see Matt in the entrance. Definitely not where he's supposed to be. She can't help but grin as he begins picking his way over.

"I was told Jess was here?" His voice is loud but breathy with exertion. He turns his head as though trying to listen for her.

"I'm over here, cheeky devil." She rises to go to him.

He smiles but doesn't speak until he feels her hand. "Got out of bed by myself."

"I can see that. Would you like to come sit?"

"I would." He is still catching his breath.

She guides him to where she's been sitting. "You eat yet? I can grab you something."

"Thank you. And some water please." He requests.

"Right back." She promises with a kiss to his temple. She grabs a tray to get him food from the buffet all the nuns are eating from. She returns with bacon, eggs, toast, and some fruit salad. She's gotten him not only the water but a coffee too.

His eyes close in pleasure at the scent of the coffee. "You're the best."

"That's awful nice of you." She sits next to him, taking her spoon again. "I wonder what you'd say when I actually do something interesting."

"That's easy. I wouldn't say anything. I'd just pull you into a kiss."

"I see." She draws a happy face in her bowl.

"Do you?" He lightly bumps against her.

She chuckles. "Just wondering how I'll manage to earn a really good reward."

"You're well on your way." He sips his coffee.

Jess smiles and leans against him, putting her head on his shoulder. "Good."

He eats with hunger as he tries not to laugh at the whispers of the nuns. "Apparently we are quite scandalous." He tells Jess softly.

She gives a slight nod. "We should get you back to your room when you're done."

"You're right. I owe you a kiss."

Jess giggles. "I was thinking you deserved something for getting here."

"Great minds." He smiles.

"Fools seldom differ." She replies.

"You're no fool." He responds.

"Why thank you, jaa."

His hand slips beneath the table and gives her knee a little squeeze.

Her hand goes over his, her fingers going between his. "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger. Not 100% but better than yesterday."

"And if I said I'd like to go home Saturday?" She sits up again so she can see his face.

"I'd ask you to take me with you."

She chuckles. "Like I'd go without you."

"You better not."

"It's not home if you're not there." She reminds him.

He smiles. "So Saturday."

"Saturday." She repeats then her voice lowers. "Maybe I can convince Carol to drop off some new lingerie by then?"

His head drops as his smile widens. "Ms Drew, you do know how to motivate a man."

"Well. _My_ man is very special and deserves to be treated like it." She bumps him lightly.

"He's a very lucky man."

She smiles. "He really is. And he makes me feel like the most important woman in the world."

"That's probably because you are." He replies. "The most important."

"Yeah? Care to expand on that thought?"

"You hold my heart. You helped give me purpose. You save me every day from my own head."

"You've gotten so much more romantic since we first met." She hugs his arm and kisses his cheek.

"You showed me how."

She smiles. "But you listened. Are we ready to go back?"

"Almost." He's still working on his breakfast. He takes the last few bites and wipes his mouth. "Now I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll grab the dishes if you meet me at the door?"

"You got it." He stands and slowly makes his way to the door, the cane acting as his stick.

She takes his arm when she meets him there. "Lead the way, jaa."

He takes her to the foot of the staircase. The way up is slow, methodical. Matt holds onto the banister as he takes each step.

But it's a world of difference from his earlier efforts. "You sure you don't have super healing?" She chuckles.

"Very."

"Well, I'm still impressed." She gives his arm a squeeze, not wanting to distract him too much.

He has to take a rest about three-quarters of the way up. It's going to be a long road to get healthy and strong enough to put the Daredevil suit back on, but it'll be worth it.

She takes the moment to gently brush the hair from his face. "So I was thinking, with a spring wedding, it'd be better to do tulips or crocuses for our flower. Maybe both? Nice mix of red and yellow?"

"Can we get the spicy-scented tulips?" His brow furrows. "I don't know if they match the color scheme. We'll need to find out."

"I was hoping to get locally grown, but we'll see what's available." She promises. "Is red and yellow okay?

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. Because I've been imagining you in a dark suit with deep red shirt and black tie and that's a very good image." She makes a soft happy sound.

He smiles. "You can dress me however you like."

"And if I want you in nothing but a banana hammock?"

He breaks out into a laugh. "Then I hope it's a warm day."

She laughs with him and it feels good. "I'm not sure I'm prepared to share that much of you."

"Thank God."

"What? You weren't excited?" She's laughing all the more.

"No."

She pouts playfully. "But what if I want to show off your perfect cock to the whole world?"

Matt starts turning red. "You wouldn't. Carol wouldn't let you."

"Aww, jaa." She pulls him into a hug. "I'm bugging you."

"I know. But just the thought..."

"Ssh." She kisses his head.

"Sometimes you're the worst."

She chuckles. "It's why you love me. Now get in your room so I can kiss you senseless."

"Now that is motivation."

"Good." She licks her lips. "I'm getting impatient."

Matt starts up the next step and the next. Soon he's on the landing and heading to his room.

They've barely gotten through the door before she's pushing him against the wall, demanding his mouth. He kisses back hungrily. His hands go to her neck, feeling her pulse beneath his fingertips. Her hands move down his chest, carefully over his ribs and down to his ass to pull his hips against hers. Matt deepens the kiss, tasting her mouth fully. 

It's exactly what she's craving and she's not willing to let it go until her lungs are absolutely screaming for oxygen. Even then, she keeps close, her nose nuzzles into his cheek.

"I adore you."

"Your words." She takes a deep breath. "Are inadequate."

"I worship you." He amends. "I want to spend my life making you happy."

She laughs. "That exceeds expectations. And yet I know, it's a mere fraction of your feelings." She tenderly kisses his bottom lip.

"You make me want to learn poetry."

"I'd settle for dirty limericks."

A smile plays about his lips. "There once was a woman named Jess, whose breasts I wished to caress. She pulled out my dick and started to lick, and that made me ruin her dress."

Jess bursts out laughing. "Matthew!" She lightly slaps his arm.

"You did ask."

"But." She moves close again, her fingers walking up his chest. "We both know I wouldn't have my dress on by that point."

"True but it rhymed." He points out.

"You also know you're always allowed to caress my breasts." She turns to press her back against his chest. Taking his hands, they cup her breasts and give a good squeeze. "Oh, Matt."

He is so conflicted right now. The are in a convent, and he's touching her breasts. It's both incredibly erotic and really off-putting at the same time. He just knows he could go to hell for this.

Her fingers lightly caress his. "I suppose you're about to tell me we should wait to go home?"

"Yes. Please. If just feels too weird."

She chuckles and slowly pulls away. "Sorry, love."

"Blame Catholicism."

"Oh, I will." She assures him. "And anyone who doesn't see the beauty of the union of two perfect partners."

"They do." He assures her. "They just require that we be married first."

She sighs and takes his hands. "Marriage is for these physical forms only. We already hold the strongest connection."

"I said they not me."

"But you grew up in a place like this, didn't you?" She pauses then gasps. "Does that mean you never masturbated?"

His eyebrows rise. "Jess, I was a boy going through puberty. What do you think."

"I think I like the idea of you with your hand around your cock." She replies with a grin.

"I'm not surprised, pervert."

"Oy! You were just..." She shakes her head. She doesn't want to fight over stupid things.

"I was joking."

"I realized. A bit late." She cuddles into him.

He holds her close. "I'm sorry."

"You smell good."

"So do you." He pets her hair. "Saturday."

"Always." She replies. "I'm home in your arms."

He lifts her off the ground just an inch before putting her back down again.

She giggles. "You'll have to do better than that for our wedding."

"Gotta work up to it."

"We'll be sure to practice everyday." She hugs him again.

Matt takes her hands and moves to the bed. He's tired and needs to sit, but he wants her with him. Beside him isn't enough. He pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her once more. 

She's happy to rest against him. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll only kiss me when you mean it." She asks.

"I promise."

"Thank you." She buries her face in his neck. "I will never take you for granted."

"I know." He pets her hair. "And I won't take you for granted. I know how lucky I am that you're here and giving me another chance."

She nods. "And I don't want to hear that crap about you not deserving me ever again. You, as much as anyone, deserve to love and be loved."

"You got it. Same for you."

She moves her head up to give him a tender kiss. "I love you. Even if you are a stubborn asshole. Even when you get so caught up with something you forget the rest of the world."

"Sometimes that thing is you." He points out. "That's still okay right?"

"Yes." She chuckles. "I'm not asking you to change who you are. I'm asking you to stop fighting it."

"Now I'm fighting for it."

Jess smiles. "I'm glad. You have to be happy in yourself. You can't guarantee anyone else will be with you when you do have to meet your God. But I'm proud of you for realizing what the conflict was doing to you." Her fingers caress his brow.

"I knew. I just... thought I could master it. Obviously I was wrong." He'd been wrong about a lot of things.

"You don't master a snake by facing it's fangs, you understand its nature and take it by the tail." Clearly she's learned at least a little during her time with her Buddhist master. "You weren't wrong, you were just looking for the solution in the wrong place."

"You are a wise noodle."

Jess starts laughing. "That sounds so funny."

He starts laughing, too. "Oh I love your laugh."

"So I've been told." She's smiling. "But I'm glad you can laugh too."

"Thanks to you." He breathes her in. "Uh oh. The rest of the world is going away again."

She brings an arm up to hug his head to hers. "Was it still trying to peak in? I didn't notice."

He kisses her softly at first. The kisses don't stay that way.

Jess pulls back, breath heavy. "You can't ask me to wait and then do that." But she's quickly drawn in for more.

"Sorry." He keeps kissing her. "Saturday needs to come quick."

"Soon, jaa." She caresses his cheek and her thumb cones between their lips for a moment.

He feels the warmth of it.

She pulls away but only just. Her voice is soft. "Did I tell you I found a dress?"

"No you didn't. What does it look like? Or do I not get to know until the wedding."

"Depends. How superstitious are you?" She nips at his lip.

"Hmm. I may have to think about that." He kisses her again.

"There's lace." She promises. "Lots of lace."

"I like the sound of that."

"I can't decide whether to get lace boots or sassy red heels to go with it, though." She smirks. "I admit I do like the idea of having that little bit of devil in me."

"Hmm. Tough call." He thinks. "You could do both. One for the ceremony and the other for the reception."

She admits. "I also worry the lace on lace would just be too much, you know?"

"I don't." He admits.

Jess giggles. "Guess that means you'll enjoy my wedding gift."

His smile grows crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Honestly, it's... You won't believe it."

"I look forward to it."

"And what will you get me?" She teases. "A condom?"

"Is that what you want?" He sounds dubious.

She kisses his nose. "No. I just want you there, healthy, and mine."

"I will be."

"Perfect. I can't imagine anything better in all the world." She purrs.

"The honeymoon afterwards?" He suggests.

"True." She uses her finger to draw a heart on his chest. "I keep changing my mind what to do for it."

"Someplace warm?"

"Because you like to be sweaty?" She teases.

"Yep. Nothing to do with the fact that it'll be easier to get you naked." He replies.

She laughs. "You get me naked at home."

"That doesn't mean I don't want you naked elsewhere."

"Well, where would you like me naked most? We were thinking Africa, but we could do Thailand again. Or Brazil. Maybe Italy? New Zealand is nice plus they filmed Lord of the Rings there." And she could go on.

"New Zealand." He knows she loves Lord of the Rings. Plus he's heard everything there tries to kill you, which could be a plus.

She chuckles and strokes his neck. "You sure? You hate nature and there's a lot there."

"I'll get over it." He strokes her arms. "But you may need to comfort me."

"Oh, I see. It's a comfort ploy. Just like this whole injury thing." She teases then kisses him before he can argue.

And he was about to argue. But whatever words were on his lips are gone now.

She gently rubs his side. "These scars will forever remind me how important you are to me."

"And they'll remind me not to make unilateral decisions."

"Thank you." Her voice alone would convey her gratitude but she also hugs him firmly.

His ribs ache. "A little too tight."

"Sorry." She lets go immediately. "Are you alright, jaa?"

"Yes. The pain is worth it."

She drops her head against his shoulder. "Hurry up and heal already, I've need to abuse you properly."

"I'll do my best."

"Do it faster." She whines playfully.

He strokes her cheek. "Yes, dear."

"And harder." She playfully tugs at his pants. "Harder, Matt."

He's turning pink again. "You're so demanding."

"You like it. Just like I like when you get all demanding. And possessive. And dominant." She's practically drooling just thinking about it. She has to shake herself out of it. "I think I need a cold shower."

He nods. "I just feel weird doing this sort of thing here. Sorry."

She shakes her head. "I won't disrespect your faith. No matter how delicious you are." One last kiss and she's pulling away.

"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You owe me a spanking." She informs him as she backs toward the door.

"You got it."

She takes a breath. "Cold shower. Don't listen." Her hand is on the knob and she's out the door.

He chuckles before lying down. Thinking he knows what she's going to be doing, he concentrates on the sound of prayers.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

After the news about Matt, and Carol's invitation to his welcome home, Steve advises all the Avengers to take the weekend off from relief efforts and to return Monday with extra supplies. But he can't go straight to New York like some of the others, he has to pick up his family. And he makes it literal, lifting Loki off his feet with their greeting hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Loki replies, his arms wrapped around Steve's neck. "I hate it when you're gone."

"I know, but it's for the greater good." He pulls Loki into a tender kiss.

He kisses back happily. "Sarah is going to be so happy to see you."

"Was she good? Of course she was. How are you?" He puts Loki down but keeps holding him.

"Stronger. I may have a way of going after Amora."

That peaks his interest. "Oh?"

"Stephen Strange showed me a new way to travel." He strokes Steve's chest. "I was very tempted to use it to visit you, but I knew you'd be too busy and tired."

"And Bucky would've yelled at you." He chuckles.

"There is that." Loki agrees. "Anyway, I've been practicing. It works really well on earth. I've tried using it to go to Asgard, but it's a little tricky."

"Tricky how? Dangerous?" Of course Steve is worried. "I can't loose you."

"Unstable. Don't worry, I'm being careful."

"Good." He kisses Loki again.

The former god pulls away so he can visually inspect his husband. "I've seen pictures. It looks horrid." He says as he runs his hands along the muscles he knows so well.

"But the human toll hasn't been as bad as it could be, so that's something to be grateful for. And the people? It's amazing to see the compassion." His passion for the project is clear.

"Good. This is what you're meant to be doing, starlight."

He chuckles, blushing softly. "Thank you. Your love and support gives me the strength to do it."

"My pleasure." Loki kisses him softly. "Now tell me what you need."

"You. Sarah. Sleep." At this he yawns. "And to be in New York by the party tomorrow afternoon."

"Well you have me. Let's go see your daughter." Loki takes his hand and leads him upstairs. Sarah is sleeping soundly in her crib.

Steve wraps around Loki again as he watches her. "God, she's beautiful."

"Of course she is. She's ours." He leans against his love. "Go take a nap."

Steve grins and kisses Loki's neck. "You know if I go down now, I'll probably be out until morning."

"And I will take complete advantage of you in your unconscious state." Loki teases.

"If only I could be so lucky." He jokes along.

"Oh but you are." He playfully bumps against him. "I mean it, starlight. Go sleep. I'll take care of your bag."

Steve nods, kisses his cheek. "I love you, night sky."

"I love you always." Loki tugs him to the bedroom. "I do have one request."

"Anything." He agrees easily.

"Let me help you undress." His hand splays out on Steve's chest. "It's been so long."

Steve smiles widely. "That would be an absolute pleasure."

Loki's touch is gentle. His pace is slow. It's clear he wants to savor every moment as though committing each newly-revealed strip of skin to memory.

Steve shuts his eyes and moves as Loki guides him. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Loki was using magic to bring the feeling of peace he's getting.

Soft kisses are strategically placed - center of the chest, base of the throat, shoulder, foot, hip. Even with the care taken, it seems much to soon that Steve is standing in only his underwear. Loki goes to the bed and turns down the covers. "Get in." He instructs in a soft voice that leaves no room for argument or contradiction.

"Come with?" He tugs on Loki's hand as he heads that way.

"Only until Sarah wakes."

"I'll accept it." He tugs Loki against his chest as they lay in the bed. "Your so gorgeous."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." The bed had felt so big without Steve there. Now it feels perfect.

Steve cuddles close. He takes a deep breath of Loki. "I feel strong again, already."

"Then it's good you came home."

"It always is. And tomorrow, we get to welcome a good friend home." He kisses Loki's shoulder. "Should we bring a gift?"

"A we're happy your alive gift? I suppose."

Steve chuckles. "It's sort of a weird situation."

"Yes. But a happy one." Loki thinks.

"Something simple but will help him get back into life?" He suggests.

"Like you promising to box with him?"

"That would happen anyway."

Loki rests his chin on Steve's chest and looks up at him. "What would you suggest then?"

He sighs. "I have no clue."

"Sleep. Maybe it'll come to you in a dream."

Steve chuckles. "Yes, darling."

"Good boy." He rests his cheek on the broad chest and listens to his love's heartbeat.

Steve drifts to sleep feeling happy.

 

★✩★✩★ 

Bucky stands outside his house for a moment. The grass needs cutting. He wonders if they should replace the gutters. These are nice things to think about. There is no life put in jeopardy if he lets the grass get longer. He takes a breath and walks up to the front door. His key still works. Always a good sign. He shifts his bag on his shoulder and walks in.

His knees are tackled before he's even taken the step in. The fact that his children made it before the dog is somehow neither surprising or amazing. "Da! Da-bear!"

Carol stands a bit further back, arms crossed and a smirk playing on her lips.

He drops his bag being careful not to hit them with it. Then he quickly kneels down and holds them tight. Tears come to his eyes. "I missed you, you little rugrats." He looks up at Carol and gives her a smile.

"You've been bad, keeping us waiting so long. I might have to spank you." Carol teases, voice full of promise.

"I'd deserve it." He stands, picking up the girls as he does. He groans. "Have you two gotten heavier?"

"Yeah! Big girl." Becky tells him.

Carol nods in agreement. "Leaps and bounds every day."

He walks over to Carol. "I missed you." He leans in for a kiss.

She's happy to give it. "You too. I'm no da-bear."

"And I don't fly." He looks at Becky. "Right, Becks? You practicing flying still?"

"Fy!" She lifts her hands.

"No." Lina replies, sticking her face into her daddy's chest.

"No flying right now." Bucky agrees. "And how's my Lina-bean?" He kisses her head.

She looks up at him and yawns, it's past their bedtime but Carol wanted to be sure they got time with Bucky. "Da. Sof'?"

"You're my sof." He tells her. "I like the puppies on your pajamas." He carries them to their room.

Carol follows quietly. Her smile just won't stop at seeing her husband do what he does best.

Normally the girls would ask for a story, but they're both pretty tired and demand cuddles and rocking instead. He's happy to give it to them. He sits in the rocking chair and breathes them in. It's good to be home. They fall asleep against his chest. Lina's tucked her thumb into her little mouth. Carol steps in to help get them to their cribs.

Bucky insists on kissing each of them on their heads before leaving. He gives Mae a scratch between the ears then steps out of the room.

Carol grins and wraps him in a hug. "Hi."

"Hi." He picks her up so she's straddling him and gives her a kiss. "I missed you."

"But you did a lot of good." She's been following what she could with the news.

"We did. It was nice to help like that for a change. But I did miss you."

"Good." She kisses him again. "I was going crazy without you."

"Ditto, doll." He looks at her a moment before kissing her again.

"More." She moans happily.

He deepens the kisses as he tries to walk her to their bedroom. They bump into a couple of walls along the way, but they finally make it to the bed. Bucky sits, Carol on his lap.

She's giggling and she nuzzles her nose against his. "Welcome home."

"Mmm. Best welcome ever."

"How are you feeling with the rescue?" She strokes his cheek.

"Tired. But it's nice to see people working together, being their best selves." He makes a face. "Just wish it didn't take a disaster to witness that."

She nods. "Sometimes it takes the worst to bring out the best in people." She can't help but think of Matt.

"Yeah. Good thing all I need is you." He kisses her again. "I missed you."

"You've said. I missed you, too." She strokes his arm.

"Yeah? How much did you miss me?"

She waves a hand and teases. "Seven on ten?"

His arms drop, and he lets himself drop back onto the bed. "Knew I should have hid that vibrator."

Carol laughs and lies against him. "I didn't miss the sex, but I did miss my husband. It's just not right without you here. It's not home anymore."

"That's what I figured 7 meant." He looks at her and combs his fingers through her hair. "I missed you 9 out of 10."

"Got horny?" She teases, then she kisses him. "If it were longer, or you couldn't call, I think it would be worse."

"Thanks." He turns away to yawn. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Not one bit. I know you've been working hard. Rest, we can cuddle later." She promises.

He nods. "Let me get out of these clothes at least."

She rolls off him and starts tugging at his shirt.

He sits back up and gets his shirt off. After removing his shoes, he stands to take off his trousers.

Carol gives a soft teasing whistle. "Look at that."

He rolls his eyes, but there's a smile on his face. "Yeah yeah." He gets into bed. "When is this party tomorrow again?"

"Two, in the afternoon." She rubs his chest. "I figured they'd want time after to decompress."

"Anything I need to do?" His arms wrap around her.

She shrugs. "We'll go about early to set up."

"M'kay." He closes his eyes.

Carol strokes his brow. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Sleep." She kisses him softly.

He takes a happy breath and lets himself lose consciousness.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Despite the likely futility of the act, Jess leads Matt through the bar when they get back to their apartment instead of their back door entrance. She tells him it's to let Sam know they're back though she's really trying to disguise the sound of their friends upstairs. She wants it to be as much of a surprise for him as it can be.

She really should know better. Though to her credit, she called earlier so they could make as little noise as possible. But with three kids in the mix, that is a hard thing to do.

Matt smiles at Sam and exchanges pleasantries with her. He thanks her for her concern.

As they get to the stairs, Jess can tell by his face that the game is up. "At least pretend, Carol went to a lot of effort to do this for you." Her voice is soft as she takes his arm to help him up.

"I will." He promises.

Their friends all cry out to welcome them home when they open the door. Their apartment is crowded with all the people who have shown up. Not just Bucky and Carol, but Foggy, Karen, Luke and Claire, Colleen and Danny, Jessica Jones with Trish, Sam and Jen, Steve and Loki, Betsy and Pietro. Even America and Babydoll came, though they're currently in Alice's room trying to distract the little ones.

Matt opens his mouth in a surprised O as he steps back. "What's this? Who all is here?" He asks in delight.

Jess wants to pinch him for the corniness. "Hello, thanks everyone."

Carol steps forward to give each a hug. "You've been missed."

"Thank you, Carol." Matt replies. "I really appreciate this."

"We all want to be sure you're good." She smiles and steps back.

As other people begin to approach, Jess steps up on a chair and holds out her arms. "Okay, every one shut up a minute. I'm just going to remind you all Matt's not fully healed yet and if any of you hurts him with your hug, I'm going to break your arm. Cool?"

Trish turns to Jess Jones. "I completely see why you're friends."

"Uh huh." Jones replies.

Matt greets each person with a short hug or handshake. He gets a soft punch to the arm by Jones. He gives a little smile. "I know. Thanks for coming."

"This is Trish." She announces.

Trish offers her hand. "Not many people make an impression on Jess. I had to meet you."

He tilts his head. "Your choice sounds familiar. Are you Trish from Trish Talk?"

"I am, are you a listener?" Her smile grows. (Jones rolls her eyes.)

"I am. You have a very soothing voice." He tells her.

"Thanks, I think." She nods toward Jess Drew, who's standing close by chatting with Carol but watching Matt. "You know, I've known of your girlfriend for years but never actually seen or spoken to her? These two are trouble."

"So I've come to discover."

"I should get your number. I'd love to have you on the show." Trish asks.

"Me?" He sounds surprised. "I'm really not that interesting. And if you want a lawyer to go on, Foggy or Jen might be better."

Trish shakes her head. "You have a very interesting story. The blind lawyer who helped Bucky Barnes? And with the Sokovian Accords? Not to mention the Fisk or Castle trials? And how about your work concerning the community garden in Hell's Kitchen? There's so many angles we could take."

"Leave the man alone." Jessica Jones takes her arm and tugs gently. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But for Sokovia Accords, I'd suggest you talk to Jen. And for Castle, Foggy did all the heavy lifting." Matt says. "The community garden was all Steve and Loki's idea. But I'd be happy to give you my perspective on it."

"That's just it, you've touched all these different great events. It's interesting." Jessica tugs her arm again. "Ugh. Fine. We'll talk."

Matt smiles. "Have you met Foggy? He works in the law firm that hires Jones." He raises his voice. "Foggy."

Foggy looks over, he's been waiting to catch a word alone with Matt but he's not sure he'll have luck tonight. "What's up?"

"Have you met Trish? She has a radio show. Trish, this is my best friend Foggy, the best lawyer in town. He had the Luke Cage case."

She takes his hand. "I'm certainly familiar with your work, Mr Nelson."

"And I'm familiar with yours, Ms Walker." He smiles. "I've been a fan for a long time." He's trying to play it cool.

"Well, let's talk. I see a lot of people want to see our friend, today. And I guess I can't blame them."

As if to prove her point, Danny practically tackles Matt with his hug, earning a dirty look from Jess and a threatening fist.

Matt makes a pained face. "Danny."

"Man, I'm so glad you're here. I mean look at you!" He hits Matt's arm.

"Ow. You know I'm still recovering, right?" He lightly bumps the guy. "You taking care of my city?"

Danny shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. And you know I am. Jess has been more stubborn, though."

"Jones will come around. Don't worry." He leans in. "I could use your help now actually. Could you take me over to my Jess?"

"Oh yeah, for sure." He tries to decide the least awkward way and goes with a hand on his shoulder.

"Jess?" He reaches out for her hand.

"Yes jaa?" She turns from Carol to take his hand. "Hello Danny."

Matt clear his throat. "I just wanted to thank you. I know these past weeks have not been easy on you. They weren't easy on me, either. You see..." He starts to sing (Styx of course). "I was lonely without you. And I needed your love to see me through. Please believe me, my heart is in your hands. And I won't be leaving you." He increases the volume so others will stop to listen. "Because it's you, babe, whenever I get weary and I've had enough, feel like giving up. You know it's you, babe, giving me the courage and the strength I need. Please believe that it's true. I'm mot leaving you." He pulls something out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

Jess is blushing, a rare sight for most. She had no idea he'd do something like this, something in front of everyone. She'd never expected him to do publicly claim her. "Oh, you asshole." She leans down so she can hug him around his neck and kiss him.

"Wait. I'm not done." He takes another breath. "I've owed you a ring for a long time. A long time. But in my defense, I was waiting for the perfect ring." He holds up the one in his hand. "This belonged to my mother. I'd like to put it on your finger."

"Of course." There's tears in her eyes as she puts her hand in his.

He places the ring on her finger. Then his eyebrows knit in embarrassment. "I think I need help getting up."

She chuckles softly and grabs his elbows to help. Everyone around them starts cheering. Danny claps Matt's back and Carol hugs them both.

Loki leans against Steve. "I think we should take our leave. Let the happy couple have some alone time."

Steve kisses his head. "We should at least congratulate them before we disappear."

"Certainly."

"But we can get Sarah first." Steve smiles.

Loki leads the way to where the children are playing. "Ready to go home, Sarah?"

The little girl looks up and coos.

"Shall we take daddy with us?" He teases as he lifts her up.

"Dada?"

Steve is watching from the door. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Dada." Loki carries her to her father. "Thank you, ladies." He tells Babydoll and America. "Were you able to see Matt's proposal?"

Babydoll grins then looks at America. "We were able to hear it. So sweet."

"The guy can sing." America says.

Steve chuckles and teases them. "Are you two getting ideas for you future?"

She answers without missing a beat. "Yep. We're gonna start a band and sing at people's marriage proposals."

"Perfect." He laughs. "A little late for me, but a good plan."

"Thanks." She grins.

He pats her shoulder, then puts his hand on the small of the Loki's back. "Let's try to start a trend."

"You got it, Cap."

They walk through the apartment, heading to Matt and Jess to congratulate them and say good-bye. Steve smiles warmly for them. "I'm so happy for you, that you can have this."

"Thank you. Thank you both." Matt tells them. "And you, Sarah. Can't forget you."

"Keep them honest, kiddo." It's the best Jess can do for friendly, tapping the girl's nose.

"Already giving my daughter an impossible task?" Loki jokes. "Congratulations. I'm glad you're both back."

"Thank you." Jess looks thinner and a bit tired, but happy.

Steve nods again. "I hope you have a really really good night."

"That's the plan." Matt smirks.

Jess gives his ass a swat for that smirk.

"We'll leave you to it and hope the others get the idea." Steve chuckles.

"Night." The way Loki says it sounds incredibly suggestive. After a few more goodbyes, the Rogers leave.

Jess presses her nose into Matt's neck as she hugs him from behind, sure she's blushing again. "I hate you."

"Should I not have sung?"

"You could've not told them your plans for tonight."

"Did, did I embarrass you?" The idea appears to delight him. "Did I embarrass Jessica Drew?"

"Shut up. I'm going to talk to Luke." She pulls away.

"Love you."

She sighs with a smile. "Go talk to Foggy before he explodes."

"He'll have to come to me until Jones' friend leaves." And so long as America and Babydoll are in the other room.

"You're blind, not useless." She reminds him. Then she looks for Luke, to thank him.

He listens for Foggy's voice and heads that direction.

Foggy has found Bucky and they're discussing Trump's seeming obsession with NFLers lately. "Don't get me wrong, I think they should respect the flag but Trump went about the whole thing wrong."

"Trump shouldn't be getting involved at all. He should be helping Puerto Rico instead of tweeting." Bucky replies.

"Can't argue that." Foggy raises his hands. "But if he has to say something, he should say something that keeps a little honour in his office."

"Pretty sure that ship sailed at least 6 months ago."

Foggy chuckles. "True enough."

Matt joins them. "Whatever I missed, please don't tell me."

"Okay. You. Wow." Foggy gives him a hug, rubbing his shoulder. "Thank goodness Marci couldn't make it."

"Why?"

Foggy almost can't believe the question. "Because I'm never going to match that proposal."

Matt's eyebrows shoot up. "Are you going to propose to Marci?"

"Not yet, but if I do." But he's back peddling. "Have you spoken to Karen?"

"Just to say hello."

He nods. "Everyone seems glad to have you back. I know I am. And Jess looks really happy. Kinda skinny, but happy."

"Yeah. I... I know this was really hard on her."

"She's happy now." Bucky reminds him. "That's what matters. And hey, welcome to the resurrection club."

"There's a club?" Foggy seems a little too excited.

"Unofficial."

"Still, nice that Matt can feel he belongs."

Matt smiles. "Yeah. Really hope I don't do that again."

"Die? Yeah, we'd all appreciate that." Foggy rolls his eyes.

"You know this is all your fault."

Jess turns around quickly to find herself face to face with Karen Page. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." And so did he probably.

"I did. I just didn't understand it." Jess crosses her arms. "Explain to me, O wise Ms Page, what you think you know the most about this time?"

She leans in. "I know he stayed down there to protect you from his other psycho girlfriend. And he was probably out of shape since you convinced him not to go out at night."

"Matthew is a big boy capable of, and taking great pleasure in, making his own decisions regardless of what I say." Jess licks her lips. "You need to stop being petty and realize that his love for me doesn't keep him from being your friend. And if you are unable to have him in your life unless he is your willing lapdog, then I feel sorry for you."

"That's not what this is." Karen insists.

"That's exactly what this is. Now get out of my house." She points at the door.

"Fine. But don't kid yourself. Matt is obsessive. And one day soon he'll become obsessed with something or someone else." She strides to Matt, kissing his cheek goodbye before leaving.

Jess rolls her eyes. It's getting to be too much with that girl. She sighs and turns to talk to Pietro.

He has Alice in his arms. She immediately holds her hands out to Jess. "Mama."

"Hey baby girl." She's happy to take her daughter and give her a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Alice presses herself against her. "Miss mama."

Pietro smiles at them. "I'm glad you're back. And that he is back."

Jess kisses her head. "Matt and I are home now, so I promise we'll see you more." She smiles back at Pietro.

"Good. And Alice can come visit whenever you want."

"First weekend each month?" Then she looks at Alice. "Are you going to be flower girl for my wedding to Matt?"

She looks unsure. She turns to her father for help. When he smiles and nods, she does the same.

Jess is happy. "Good. We'll have to find you a pretty yellow dress to wear."

"Yellow."

"Yup. Because yellow makes Matt happy." She explains to her daughter. "This will make Matt your step-da. Is that okay?"

"Mafew."

"Yes. You like him?"

"Yes."

Jess nods. "You love him?"

She looks at her papa again who smiles at her. "Yes."

"And you love Betsy?" Jess checks.

"Yes. Bessy love."

"Good. And papa?"

Alice smiles brightly. "Papa." She points at him with her rabbit.

Jess smiles and points at herself. "How about mama?"

"Mama." She presses close to her.

"I love you too, larva." She rests her cheek on Alice's head.

"She's missed you. So have I." Pietro tells her.

Jess nods slowly. "I'm sorry, but I really wasn't well."

"I know. I'm glad you were trying to get better." He smiles. "I prefer that to you electrocuting me."

"I'm not sure I do." She teases him

"Of course not."

Betsy approaches Matt and gently puts a hand on Matt's shoulder. "You'll let us know if you need anything?"

"I will. For now, taking great care of Alice is enough." He replies.

"This room is bubbling with happiness. Remember you caused this." She kisses his cheek then heads back to Pietro.

He smiles at that. Other than Karen almost starting a fight, it's all been really nice.

Luke comes over to take his hand. "We're going to head out, but it's really great to see you again."

"Though I'm getting a little sick of seeing you half dead." Claire adds in a tease.

"Thank you for coming. And for everything."

"Keep moving forward." Luke reminds him warmly. "And remember you have friends."

"So do you."

As the afternoon wanes, their friends slowly filter out. Finally it's just Carol and Bucky left, cleaning up from the snacks and drinks they brought while Jess entertains the twins.

"Thank you for this." Matt says.

Carol smiles. "I figured you could use it. I know they all needed to see you, to be sure."

"I can understand that." He takes a moment. "I know I messed up. I know I hurt her. I'm going to do my best to make it up to her."

"You've started well. Keep it up." She tries to be encouraging.

"The ring, is it pretty?" He honestly doesn't know.

Carol chuckles. "It's simple, but it's nice. The way Jess keeps looking at it and touching it, you'd think it was the most precious thing in the world."

He smiles. "Thank you. Please excuse me. I need to sit."

"Of course. Buck and I will get out of your hair soon." She looks at her husband, who's picking up Becky. "Jess looks tired."

"Good to know." He walks slowly to the couch.

Carol throws out the last of the garbage and wipes down the counters. Then she goes over to the twins. "Say bye bye to Aunt and Uncle. We have to go home for supper."

Lina rubs her eyes. "Bye bye." She goes to give them both a hug.

Jess loves it. "Be good, sweethearts."

Becky's being a little more fussy, but she finally waves from Bucky's arms.

Matt sighs. "Alone at last."

Jess shifts to sit next to him on the couch. "Don't tell me you didn't like be the center of all that love."

"It's not something I'm used to."

"Maybe you should be." She turns her head to look at him and smiles.

He takes her hand, feeling the ring on her finger. "Bucky said they'd bring Mae tomorrow. He thought it'd be too overwhelming. Plus Lina has grown attached."

"She loves animals." She gazes at their hands. "Ring's a little bit big, but I know a good jeweler who can resize it without damaging it."

"Perfect. You really like it?"

"I do." Maybe it's not what she imagined, but that it means so much to him makes it the most beautiful ring in the world.

Matt pulls her close. "I tried so hard to push everyone away. Today showed me just how much I failed. I'm grateful."

She chuckles. "I did try to tell you, but you can be terribly stubborn."

"I can." He agrees.

"Why are you being so agreeable? Do you want something?"

"Well I did owe you a spanking." He slaps her thigh.

She squeaks slightly then giggles. "Maybe later. I feel I owe you a performance for the one you gave me earlier."

"Oh? With feathers?"

"I'm not sure you can handle quite so much excitement yet." She climbs on to his lap, legs straddling his and leans in. Her lips press to his ear as she begins to sing. "Please don't say I love you, those words touch me much too deeply. They make my core tremble. Don't think you realize the effect you have over me. And please don't look at me like that, It just makes me want to make you near me always." Her fingers stroke his jawline and she tugs him into a tender kiss.

Her song continues when she pulls back, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "And please don't kiss me so sweet. It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow. And please don't touch me like that, makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow. And please don't come so close, it just makes me want to make you near me always."

"Please don't bring me flowers, they only whisper the sweet things you say. And don't try to understand me, your hands already know too much anyways. Makes me want to make you near me always." She begins to slowly unbutton his shirt as she continues. She treasures every inch of skin she sees, and strokes it with reverent fingers. 

She looks back into his face as she finishes, her nose next to his. "And when you look in my eyes, please know my heart is in your hands. It's nothing that I understand, but in your arms you have complete power over me. So be gently if you please. 'cause your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth babe, and it makes me want to make you near me always."

His fingers bury themselves in her hair. He pulls her into a kiss to show his appreciation.

It starts slow, but their hunger grows. It's been too long for both of them. Jess slips her hands under his shirt to push it off his shoulders.

He pushes his back off the couch so it can fall down. When his arms are free of it, he wraps them around her body, his hands back in her hair. His pants are already tenting with his need.

"I hate to say it." She kisses him again. "Maybe I should jerk or suck you off. For your stamina. And to see if it hurts."

"You're probably right." It's disappointing though.

"I know, it's terrible." She apologizes as her hand starts rubbing the front of his pants.

He bites his lip before pulling her into another kiss.

He's positively delicious. "Aw, fuck it. You'll come when you come. We're not going to stop after one." She opens his pants.

He pushes up into her touch. His hands move down to her ass, slipping into her pants.

She gasps with pleasure. She's missed this, missed him. Her fingers slide to the back of his neck. "I need you. Take me. Make me yours again." Her mouth is back on his.

His hands busy themselves with removing her pants.

After a good amount of wiggling, they both loose their pants. All that's left between them is Jess's blouse and bra, and they won't last long.

But first Matt needs to be inside her. He gets her in position before guiding her down. His kisses become possessive, pulling away to get the blouse off her.

Jess moans as he fills her. It's like a missing piece being put back in. "Matt." Her nails scratch his back, even as she guides his mouth toward her breasts.

He licks the edge of her skin where it meets her bra. Then he coaxes the bra off her. “You’re delicious.” He licks her nipple.

"Please enjoy." She murmurs. Her fingers scrub through his hair. Her hips rock against him, wanting more. "Fuck. I need you."

“Rock harder.” He orders before he fills his mouth once again with her breast. His teeth scrape against her skin.

"Matt!" She adds strength to her movements. She grips his shoulders with bruising force.

That’s when he comes. “Shit. Sorry.”

She laughs, slowing down until she's sitting in his lap. "You better be." She licks his mouth and kisses him again.

"Just give me a couple of minutes." He keeps kissing her as his hands stroke her neck her breast, claiming them as his own.

"We can move to bed." She offers, though she's really loving what he's doing here as is made obvious by the way she presses into his touch.

"Only if you're uncomfortable." It's as though he's checking to make sure her remembers every curve of her body.

She purrs happily, her nose runs along his jawline as she starts to press kisses to his neck. "Not at all."

"Good." He kisses her neck.

"How about you? Not too sore?" She gently rubs his side.

"No. Helps you're doing most of the work."

She huffs a laugh. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"I plan to." He assures her with a tiny pinch.

"Matt." She warns teasingly.

"Jessica." He replies in the exact same tone.

"First you come early, then you abuse me." She leans in to lick his earlobe. "I think it's going to have to be me spanking you."

"Nope. You're definitely the naughty one." His hand slides up her back to her neck and cradles her head.

"You sure?" She takes that earlobe between her teeth and gives it a tug.

"For now." He rumbles.

It makes her laugh. Then her mouth is working along his firm jawline. "Mmn. Perfect amount of stubble."

He smiles. "I think I'm getting a second wind."

"It's not your wind I'm after." She teases in a sensual voice. She kisses his chin, sucking lightly, then gives his bottom lip the same treatment before making it a proper kiss.

His tongue presses against hers as his arousal becomes manifest again.

And she'll get to that, but for now her pleasure is in the heat of his mouth and the press of his body against hers. How often had she dreamt of this when she had thought he was dead? How much had she craved him?

Matt is fine with that. He just wants to feel her, smell her, have his senses bombarded by her.

"Matthew. I love you." She strokes his face, his hair, his neck, and shoulders. He's home, he's hers. Life is right again.

"I love you." It's hard to hear 'Matthew' and not think of Elektra, but that sting is fading. Elektra was never his, and he was never really hers. Jess is his true partner.

Her hands brush down his chest. "I'm so happy you came back."

"Me, too." He kisses her shoulder.

"Never leave again." There's a vulnerability to her she rarely shares.

He holds her tighter. "Never. You're stuck with me."

She crushes herself against him. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

"Let's do this forever?"

"And ever." He agrees.

She giggles. "Dork. Now make love to me, already."

"As you wish, Jessica." He kisses her as he starts to move his hips.

"Much better." She moves up, arms around his head to keep it close to hers. "You handsome devil."

"You beautiful spider."

"This is our life beginning again." She murmurs, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm. I like beginnings." He claims her lips.

Jess agrees, against his mouth. Her fingers are slowly raking down his back, digging deeper as he brings her closer. "Can you... Deeper?"

"You'll need to." It's a gently reminder that she's the one on top.

"Oh. Right." She'd been so lost in him, so lost in the moment. She shifts that little bit to get the perfect angle.

He groans in pleasure and kisses her with hunger. How could he have given this up? This amazing, vibrant, sensual woman.

She makes those thrusts long, slow, and deep. It's heaven, as far as she understands it. She moans against his mouth. She'd hate for it to end, but he's taking her right there.

One of his hands is at the small of her back, moving with her. His other is pressed lightly against her clit.

"Damn it." She gasps and presses her face against his shoulder as she's taken over by shivering pleasure.

His hand moves to his testicles. He bites her shoulder as that and the pressure against his cock gets him to come again.

Jess fights to catch her breath as she leans against him. It's always been good, but this was rejuvenating. "Wow."

He's too busy breathing to say anything.

"Are you good, jaa?"

"Yeah."

She looks him over. "No pain?"

"A little but completely worth it." He tells her.

Jess smirks. "Bedroom in ten minutes worth it?"

"Yes." He kisses her.

"Good. Because you have time to make up." She teases and pulls away.

"Make up?"

She stands, keeping her hands on his knees. "I haven't had sex in weeks."

He laughs. "Poor noodle."

She slaps one knee. "I will be in our bed with a feather boa and fun will be had whether you join me or not."

He licks his lips. "Understood."

"I'm going now." She informs him before walking to the bedroom.

He relaxes against the couch as he listens to her movements. All other sounds dim into the background.

Jess grabs a boa from the closet and climbs into bed confident she won't be alone long. She lays out, tossing the boa so it lands draped over her left breast with the end tickling between her legs. She giggles. She stretches out with her arms over her head. Things feel good, almost better than before. Matt's trying harder than ever, and it means everything.

He gets up with a groan only he can hear. He makes his way to the bedroom. "Don't start without me." He says as he goes into the bathroom.

"You're no fun." She rubs her legs together, just enough to tickle he nethers with the feathers. She giggles.

He leaves the door open as he takes a piss. "You're cruel."

She continues to giggle. "I can't help it. There's feathers on my pussy."

"And who put them there?" He washes his hands.

"Gravity." She answers innocently.

"Uh huh. Permission to treat the witness as hostile." He walks slowly to the bed.

"Granted, councilor." She bites her lip as she watches him.

He puts his hands on his hips. "Isn't it true you laid the boa in a provocative fashion such that the feathers would lay on your perfect wet pussy?"

"No." Jess licks her lips. "I purposely laid it so it would land on my breast. The pussy was lucky happenstance."

"Lucky happenstance?" He grabs the boa and puts it around his neck.

She laughs as it tickles dragging over her body. "Okay, you do make that look damn good."

He flips one end over his other shoulder so it wraps completely around his neck. "Of course I do." He leans forward, climbing onto the bed until he's over her.

She keeps still, waiting to see what he'll do. Only her hands move slightly, above her head, one wrist crossing the other as though tied. "Is this a stronger argument?"

"It is." His elbows bend, bringing him close, closer, but also moving past her until his lips are against her wrist. His tongue makes contact before sucking lightly on the skin.

A groan escapes. But she gets her revenge with her own sucking kiss to the chest above her, even if it means feathers in her face.

Matt kisses along her arm, stopping at her elbow. He gives it the same attention as her wrist.

"You're evil." She whines softly. Her body is now arching toward him with want. Her free hand searches for the end of the boa and she uses it along his abdomen.

His stomach reacts, belly sucking in just a bit. He sings a fragment of an old song he remembers. "Devil or angel, I can't make up my mind."

She chuckles. "Six of one, half dozen the other." She curls a leg over him as her hand reaches lower. Feathers tease his cock as she gives his balls a squeeze.

Matt collapses on top of her. Then he rolls so they switch places. "Don't think I'm ready for that yet. My ribs still hurt."

"Too much? Sorry. Do you need a moment?" She rubs his shoulder.

"I'm okay."

She smiles. "Okay? You're way better than that." She moves down and begins to place gentle kisses along his injured area.

"Well you are the expert." He grins.

She rolls her eyes and continues her kisses and tender caresses. "I'm sorry, poor ribs. I don't know why Matt hates you so."

"It isn't hate so much as stupidity."

"I just can't argue that one." She slowly climbs back up his body, pressing kisses to every bit of skin.

His fingers slide into her hair. His hands guide her up until their mouths meet. He uses a leg to spread hers.

"Oh, is that what you want?" She teases him between kisses. Her hand is back between them to be sure he's ready.

"Very much."

She chuckles. "I can feel that. How would you like me?"

"Predatory." He slaps her ass.

"Yeah? What makes you think you deserve that?"

"I pretended to be surprised by the party." He replies.

She chuckles. "That was to keep you from Carol's wrath."

He considers it then slaps her ass again.

Jess squeaks this time. "Matthew Michael Murdock, I am going to hurt you." She begins playfully biting at his neck.

"Any excuse." He rubs her ass before moving his fingers to her slit.

"And now he tries to tempt me?" She roughly bites the skin between neck and shoulder. "Devil."

"Spider." He pushes a finger into her. "You have me trapped in your web. Right where I want to be."

She moans softly. "So you want me to eat you up? I'd certainly like you to fill me." She sucks a bruising kiss onto his chest.

"Mmm. I could think of worse ways to go."

"I'd rather you didn't." She gives a little growl and claims his mouth.

He kisses back hungrily.

She pulls away just long enough to order him to move his hand then returns to the needy kissing.

He strokes her thighs. His teeth bite her lip whenever he can catch it.

Jess slides down his body, though she keeps her finger tips on his skin as she does. Finally she sits on his thighs and takes his cock in hand.

He bites his lip. He's already half hard, and her touch is getting him all the way there. He spreads his arms out in acceptance and supplication.

"This is mine." She tells him in a soft voice while giving a firm tug. "Say it."

"That's yours." His voice is gruff.

"Again."

"That's yours."

She kisses the top as a reward. "And your heart?"

"Also yours."

"That's hardly convincing." Her hand starts to pull away.

"I am yours, Jessica Miriam Drew. All of me belongs to you." Matt says.

She smirks and licks her lips. "Excellent answer." She shifts then, straddling his hips but only going down far enough to tease. She holds his cock firmly as she rubs it against her slit.

He closes his eyes. His chest rises and falls as each breath deepens. "Jess." It sounds like a sigh.

"You are mine, and I gain life when I consume you." She lowers onto him with a satisfied sigh.

"Then let me give you life."

"Yes." She begins to rock her hips against him. She presses her hands firmly against his belly to control her movements. "Fill me. I need you."

His hands stay on her legs as moves his pelvis, shallowly thrusting up.

She groans ecstatically. "Perfect. Exactly what I need. You're so delicious."

"I'm a happy fly." He teases.

"Shut up." She can't help a laugh, though. "Now spank me."

Matt gives her ass and thigh a few good slaps.

She cries out at each one, clearly enjoying them. "Jaa. My devil. Again. Harder."

He slaps her ass harder.

"Yes! So good." Her nails dig into his belly. Her hips rotate and her rhythm gets faster.

His own thrusts become sharper. He keeps spanking her as his pleasure mounts. His brow furrows as he concentrates hard to not come yet.

Jess grunts. "Give it to me. Give it to me right now or you'll be spilling on your belly."

His mouth opens as his body shakes with an explosion of pleasure. "Jess!"

She uses his orgasm to spark off her own. She tosses her head back, long dark hair flowing down. "Ah, fuck me. Matt."

His hands travel up her torso. "My perfect spider."

She tries to catch her breath. She relaxes into his hands and collapses against his chest.

"I love you, noodle." His voice is thick with tiredness.

"Ssh." She tells him, a gentle finger on his lips. "Nap time. Then we'll find food. Then we'll see how you feel."

He nods and kisses her finger. It isn't long before he falls asleep.

"My husband." She stays cuddled close until she joins him in dreams.


	286. only two mistakes in the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gives Bucky a bit of a hard time. Jen and Sam ask each other out. The team heads back out for emergency relief. Jess is warm. Maedhros goes home. (Woof woofwoof.) Foggy and Karen meet up. A prisoner escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for lack of updates recently. I've finally settled in to my new house and job here in the Canadian far north. My internet can be a bit spotty, but I'll try to get back into a weekly update schedule. Hope you've all enjoyed your holiday seasons. / missgnutmeg

In the car, the twins have fallen asleep in their car seats. Bucky can see them in the rear view mirror. His eyes glance at Carol. "How ya feeling?"

"Not sure." She admits, keeping her eyes on the road as she drives.

"Wanna stop for chocolate? I can run in real quick, get you a candy bar."

Carol chuckles. "While I appreciate the thought, it's not necessary. I'm just processing. Deciding if the man we saw today is the man he's decided to be."

He tugs on his seat belt. "Dying, almost dying changes a person. But you probably know that already."

"Yeah." She gives him a smile. "This man, he loves Jess so much. You can see it even when they're apart. The way he tilts in her direction as though listening. That's who I want her with."

"I think that's the guy who came back."

Carol nods slowly.

"We'll know for sure soon enough I suppose." He tries to stay hopeful. "At least we know it's really Matt."

"Yeah, no copy would choose Styx." She jokes.

Bucky chuckles. "Doll, if I could sing like that, I'd sing for you in public, too."

She smiles. "Did you see how red Jess got? She never gets like that."

"I've certainly never seen her like that." Bucky stretches his neck. "She looked really happy."

"I'm almost jealous."

He shrugs. "Shoulda married someone more romantic."

"Not of her." Carol glances at him.

Bucky looks confused. "Of him?"

"I don't make you blush like that."

"Well that's because I'm a craggy old man. If I was younger, you'd be making me blush all the time." He tells her.

She chuckles. "You're not that much older than me. And I feel you were never the type to blush, anyway."

"You make me want to blush. Does that count?"

"It's sweet of you to say." She gives him a wink. "At least I know I get the blood flowing to one part of you."

"That's definitely never been a problem." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. "Oh, I know. You've never failed to impress."

"Scary words, doll."

"Scary words, Bucky-bear."

He pats her leg. "I wouldn't trade our relationship for theirs. You're my kind of crazy. And what they have, that's much too tiring."

Carol laughs. "Yeah. That's very true. And we have to send poor Mae back to it tomorrow."

"Lina is going to be heartbroken." Bucky tilts his head. "Guess we'll have to start looking for another dog soon."

"We can go to the shelter tomorrow afternoon even, if you want." Carol suggests.

"I think that'll help Lina." They both know it'll help him, too.

She smiles. "It'll be a good outing for the family."

"Yeah." He smiles.

"But only one can come home." Carol teases.

"Definitely." He finds himself looking forward to it.

"We'll need to stop at the pet store, too."

"Yeah." There is a definite smile on his face. Who knew he'd be such a family man?

Carol chuckles. It's as good as Jess's blush earlier. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah. Yes. I mean we're going to have to."

"Well, Chewie is almost out of food, too." She tries not to show her amusement.

"Well if we gotta go anyway..."

She starts laughing. "So that's the plan, then? Dog then pet store?"

"Gotta see what size of dog so we buy the right things." He reasons.

"Makes sense."

Bucky smiles with satisfaction. "See? I can think strategically, too."

"Is that what this is?" She grins. "I thought you learned that 70 years ago?"

"Now when I say that, people don't believe me."

"I'm not people." She points out.

"I know that, doll. I just meant generally speaking." He gives her an apologetic smile.

She shrugs. "Well, they just suck. I know you're the best."

"Thanks, doll."

"Also? Hottest man on the planet." She adds.

He grins. "Must be to snag the hottest, sexiest, best woman on the planet."

"Have I met her?" Carol jokes.

"Every time you look in the mirror."

She smiles. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how young Buck got laid whenever he wanted."

He laughs. "Not whenever he wanted but enough."

"Unhuh. I seriously doubt anyone was dumb enough to turn you down." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"There were a few." The corners off his mouth are turned up. "I bet you were turning down boys left and right."

"Mostly just left." She grins. "I'd never met the right boy."

He chuckles. "I did love you, Carol Danvers Barnes."

"Did?"

"Do. I meant do. And will. Always and forever."

"Not a comment on my joke, then." She giggles.

"I liked your pun. It was punny." He grins.

She rolls her eyes. "Never say that again."

He laughs some more. "You got it."

"Thanks, honey." She smiles. "Now I don't have to feed you to Chewie."

He gets a kick out of that. "I almost believe you'd choose Chewie over me."

"We have been together longer." She teases.

"Oh I know."

"Though, she didn't give me adorable twins." She allows. "That's two whole points in your favourite."

"She also doesn't make you orgasm."

Carol presses her lips together, trying hard not to say something terrible.

Bucky recognizes that look. "Whatever it is, don't say it."

"Trying." She giggles.

"Try harder." But he has a feeling she's going to say it anyway.

She manages to limit it. "Cats have rough tongues."

He drops his head into his hand. "You. Are terrible."

She chuckles. "I couldn't help it."

"I know. I forgive you." He still finds a need to shake his head though.

"You sure?" She grins. "I haven't been bad?"

He gives her a look. "Do you need some penance?"

She seems to consider it. "I might."

"Unhuh."

"Or maybe you do?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Me?" He shrugs. "Maybe."

She nods. "I think I owe you some special treatment."

"Or you can put on one of your outfits." He suggests.

"I could do that. Any preference?"

He goes through the various ones in his mind. It's hard to pick one. "Surprise me."

"So specific." She teases. Finally they pull into they're drive.

"Okay, slugger or Solo. Specific enough?"

She laughs. "Just trying to get your mood, babe. Because I love you." She leans in for a kiss.

He presses his lips against hers. "I see every outfit as a facet of you. And I love every one."

"Mmn. My sexy Bucky-bear is a sweet talker." She gives him a kiss. "But he needs to sweet talk the little ladies first."

"I think it's not so much talk as carry." He gets out of the car and goes to the back to get Becky.

"Da." She complains as she nestles into his arms.

Carol smiles and goes to help Lina. "Come on, baby girl."

"Sorry, Becks. Go back to sleep." Bucky tells her.

She yawns and snuggles close.

Mae greets them at the door but thankfully doesn't bark. He does seem very interested in Bucky's pant leg. Judging by how his tail is wagging, he seems to smell his parents.

Carol smiles as she leads the way to the girls' room. "Tomorrow, Mae. Tomorrow you go home."

The girls aren't deep enough that their parents can do anything. So they fuss a little as they're being changed. Becky demands a story even though her eyes are mostly closed. So Bucky tells her about a Brooklyn Dodgers game from his youth. She's out before the batter is.

Lina fusses a bit more, but some rocking from mommy does the trick for her. As they softly close the door, Mae runs up for some attention and supper.

"If you take care of him, I'll change." Carol offers.

"You got it." He kisses her before heading to the kitchen.

She heads to the bedroom to change. She's got an idea.

Bucky takes his time feeding Mae and Chewie. Then he takes Mae out to do his business. The house gets locked and double-checked. Finally he heads to the bedroom.

Carol has the full Han costume on. The bed has the blankets turned down, ready to use. The second Bucky enters, she turns to him, holding the fake laser. "What are you doing on my ship?"

He raises his hands as a smile appears on his face. "I was sent by Jabba the Hut to collect the money you owe him."

"Tell Jabba he'll get his money." She replies, slowly moving closer. "Just one more job and I'll be on my way to visit him."

"Well as you can imagine, he doesn't trust you." His hands slowly move down. "So either you pay me now or you give me a better reason not demand payment now."

"Payment? I think you're the one who should be paying me, for being on my ship." With that she pulls a move that flips him onto the bed and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, fixing his metal arm to the frame as she holds him down by straddling him. "I've been saving these just for you."

He licks his lips. "Still a rogue I see."

"But not stupid. What are you carrying?" She starts to strip him, 'looking for weapons'.

"Only my charm and good looks." He replies.

Her hand strokes the front of his pants. "You sure? This feels like a big gun."

He chuckles. "Keep doing that, and I'll tell Jabba I never found you."

She raises an eyebrow. "I told you, I'm checking for weapons." His pants come off in a quick tug.

"I know. I'm just wondering what kind of weapons you're looking for." He challenges with a tease.

"Any kind." She replies, his boxers go next. "Can't have you causing trouble."

"You're the troublemaker." He counters. "I think you just wanted an excuse to get me naked."

She gets up, finding a scarf to use as a blindfold. She covers his eyes with it. "You think that, if you want."

"Okay. I will." He licks his lips. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you won't go to Jabba." Her thumb strokes his lips.

The tip of his tongue darts out and licks it.

"Ooh. You're a brave one." She slaps his cheek. "But you're my prisoner. You do what I tell you."

He gives a cocky grin. "Is that so?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

"I think you like hurting me." He tells her.

"Guess that's true." She tweaks his nipple. "You going to tell me what bounty Jabba put out on me, or do I get to indulge?"

"It's a lot." He tells her. "Beyond that, I'm not saying."

"Oh, you will. Soon you'll be begging." She moves down, starts stroking his cock with her hand.

"I'll be begging for you to keep doing that."

Once he's hard enough, she pulls a cockring out of her pocket and slides it down his shaft. "You sure about that?"

He lifts his head. "What was that?"

"This, my friend, is my insurance that you will not be able to enjoy that until I say you can." She leans in, whispering. "Cockring, honey."

His eyebrows shoot up. "You play hardball."

She smirks. "You can make this easy on yourself. But I prefer hard."

"You should know by now I never take the easy way." He lets his head drop back down onto the pillow.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." She steps away from the bed to remove her shorts.

He turns his head trying to listen to where she is and what she's doing. He doesn't know how Matt does it.

"Alright, tell me." Her voice is right above his head.

He jumps a little. "Woah. You were close." It throws him off. "Tell you what?"

"Nice try. Tell me how much the bounty is." She stays in character. And the next sound he hears is a distinct sound of pleasure as Carol begins to finger herself.

He licks his lips. "You really expect me to answer?"

She smiles. "I was hoping you wouldn't." She pulls out her fingers and presses two slick digits to his lips.

He sucks on them. "Mmm."

"You're not going to enjoy this." She tells him as she moves away and straddles his hips.

"Is that you, Han? Have you gained weight?" He teases.

"Funny." She lowers onto him with a groan.

"You sure I'm not supposed to enjoy this?"

She chuckles. "You won't when you realize you can't come. Then it starts to ache."

"Maybe my cock's too strong, and it'll break it."

"You're funny." She begins to ride him, her hands caressing her breasts through her shirt.

He wishes he could touch her. His hands yank the handcuffs but not with enough force to break them. It's strange. He can't see her. He can only feel her at his hips. If he didn't know how she moved, she could be anyone. It's kinda hot but also a little scary.

Her voice is soft when she speaks again. "You ready to tell me?"

"No. Not yet."

She reaches in, tugging off the blindfold, so now he has to watch her getting herself off using his cock and touching herself.

"Geez." His jaw goes slack as he takes in the sight of her. It's like his own personal porno that he's in. Only he's in love with this woman. "Geez."

"It's only going to get worse." She reminds him as she rotates her hips.

"Only 'cause it can't get better."

"Wait until the ache begins." She moans.

It's already beginning and not just at his cock. His heart aches for her, the feelings too big for the organ in his chest. But the tightness around his cock is getting more pronounced.

She gets a bit louder as her orgasm comes on. When it hits, she grips his torso to steady herself through it.

"Shit." Now it's really uncomfortable. "Shit."

She climbs off, stroking his thigh. "Tell me?"

He bites his lip. "Less than you owe." It's all he's willing to say.

"That's not an answer." She steps away to strip away the rest of the costume. She keeps her back to him and her movements slow.

"This is torture." He breathes.

"Say it and I'll make it better." She assures.

"How?" His eyes drink her in.

"First, I'll remove it." She looks at him and licks her lips. "And then your pain, with my lips."

He licks his lips and swallows. "Fifty thousand credits."

"You're sure?" She turns, stroking her own nipple.

"Very. I was gonna use it to repair my ship."

"Cheap ship." She steps in, straddling his leg as she eases the cockring off him. Then she kisses the head of his cock.

"Good ship. Better than this hunk of junk."

She slaps his thigh. Then she takes him into her mouth.

He sighs with relief then mounting pleasure. It isn't long until he reaches his own orgasm.

Carol licks her lips as she pulls away, taking the blindfold with her, then she grins at him.

Breathing heavily, his eyes remain on her. "You drive a hard bargain, Captain Solo."

She shrugs. "That's why I'm the best."

"Now that you've gotten the information you wanted, you can unbind me."

"I could." She wiggles her fingers and walks to the washroom.

Bucky raises his voice so she can hear. "Guess I'm going with you."

"Sure are." She leaves the door open as she pees then brushes her teeth. "Scary words."

He smiles softly. "Scary words."

When she returns, she kisses him as she releases him. "That okay?"

"Amazing." He rubs his wrists. "More than I expected, and very hot. Thank you, doll."

"Any time." She kisses him again. "It's my pleasure."

Bucky grins. "I could tell."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

When asked for donations, New York had happily come through, and now Jen and Sam are loading piles of water, food, and other supplies on to the jets that will be heading back south to the disaster stricken areas.

This is the first time Sam has really seen Jen's strength in action. It's impressive. If he were a lesser man, he might feel threatened by it. After all she can lift a whole lot more than he can. "You sure you need me here?" He jokes.

She smiles. "Moral support never hurts."

"That's me - Sam 'Moral Support' Wilson." He looks at the supplies both on the plane and still waiting to be loaded. People have good hearts. It makes him smile.

"That's what I heard." She sets down a pile of baby needs. "Besides, someone will need to know where everything is."

"Yeah."

"Plus it's a good excuse." She shrugs.

He looks at her with a mixture of love and admiration that has only grown. "You're amazing."

She chuckles, with a look of mild confusion. "What?"

"You're amazing." He repeats. "What. Am I not allowed to compliment my girlfriend?" He's grinning.

"I'm just trying to understand where it's coming from." She replies.

"From this. From you. From my heart."

Jen smiles and ducks her head. "Well, yes. I didn't think I'd just done anything particularly special."

Sam shrugs. "Hires out just got me."

"Uh-huh." She chuckles. "So what are you doing, when you're done this aid mission?"

"I was hoping to take a beautiful woman out to dinner." He wiggles his eyebrows once at her.

"Only if you're planning to take her for a movie after." She returns.

He nods. "I think that could be arranged. What kind of movie do you think she'd want to see?"

Jen shrugs. "If it was me, I'd say something with a mystery or a thriller."

"Yeah? Okay." He gives her a playful half smile. "Jennifer Walters esquire, would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me when we get back?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She chuckles.

"Is that a yes?" He asks. "I don't want to assume."

"Of course it is."

"Great." He gives her a wink.

"Keep that up and I might even let you hold my hand." She teases.

"I feel like a teenager again."

"You do have a youthful glow to you."

"That weird nervousness that usually comes with puberty?" He jokes.

She laughs. "You? I doubt it. You're so smooth."

"Years of practice." He tells her as he puts a hand on his hip.

"Huh." She grins. "And here I was thinking you were all natural."

"Naw yeah all natural." He replies.

She looks him over. "Every bit?"

"Every bit."

"I don't know. You could be hiding something." She teases.

He tilts his head and spreads his arms out. "You're welcome to inspect."

She steps closer and makes a show of looking him over.

He tries not to move. "Do I pass?"

"This time." She raises an eyebrow. "But I'll have to check again next time, without the clothing."

That is welcome news. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't try sneaking Redbird in."

He makes a face as his arms drop. "You're no fun."

"Then why'd you ask me out?" She jokes.

"You're right. I take it back."

"Good, I'll ask you."

He looks confused for a moment. "I meant I took back the no fun comment. But if you want to ask me out, then I accept."

"Oh." She laughs.

"So... Am I asking you, or are you asking me?"

"I'm going to say yes and hope for two dates."

He laughs. "Okay. Then I'll pay for the first, and you pay for the second. Cool?"

"Sound great." She smiles. "Perfect."

"Cool." Part of him really does feel like a teenager. This thing with Jen still feels new.

She shakes her head. "Just don't pull a Matt on me, okay?"

"I don't plan on having a building fall on me." He assures her.

"Good. I'd have to kill you."

"Can't have that." He says. "I don't want you pulling a Matt on me either."

"Not sure that would hurt me." She points out. "But I will, as long as you don't pull any Jen's."

"Jen's? I don't plan to get hit by a bus if that's what you mean."

She nods. "And definitely no Steve or Bucky's."

"For either of us." He agrees.

"As much as I like you." She be sighs. "Seventy years is a long time."

"I'd never ask you to wait that long."

That makes her a bit sad. "If I knew you were coming back, I'd be willing."

"Naw. I'd want you to be happy." He tells her. "To find happiness. But, you know, after a respectable amount of time. Five years or so."

"I'll think about it." She walks over to give him a kiss.

He puckers his lips when she gets close.

She's careful but she does manage a tender kiss.

"I swear you've only gotten sweeter." Sam tells her.

"You've always been the sweetest." She replies.

"Aw." He acts bashful. "As much as I love all this sweet talk, we should probably finish."

Jen sighs. "Yeah, but I've got two dates coming to make up for it."

"You sure do." He grins.

"Guess you do, too."

"Guess I do."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Steve hugs Loki tight. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too." He replies. "We both are." He hates this part, the saying goodbye. "How long do you think?"

"A week, maybe two? They should be able to take care of themselves after that." Perhaps he's being a bit hopeful, but he's always believed in the potential of others.

"If I can help in any way, let me know. I can go while Sarah is in daycare, maybe take water to some of the interior areas that can't be gotten to."

"You're an angel." Steve kisses him, then decides it's not enough and kisses him again.

"If you don't get on that plane soon, I'm not going to let you leave." Loki warns him.

Steve takes one more kiss. "Promises, promises."

He gives that perfect round ass a spank. "Don't test me."

He chuckles. "Now, remember, you're to do twenty sets at twenty pounds every day. And then go through your knife routines at least half an hour."

Loki takes a heavy breath. "Yes, coach." The one bad thing about having JARVIS back in the house is that Loki can't skip and say he did them. "Get on your plane."

"Stay safe." He tenderly kisses Loki's forehead.

"You, too."

"I love you." Steve gets on his jet. This time he's teamed with Sam to head to Puerto Rico. Natasha and Bucky will be going to the Virgin islands while Betsy and Clint will be flying to Dominica.

Sam looks over at Steve when he gets in the chair next to him. "You alright?"

Steve nods, with a smile. "Yeah, you get used to it. I'd rather work with him, but I got to allow him his own choices like he does me."

"I know how you feel." He silently goes through the prefight check. "Jen still doesn't want to join either."

"She's still getting used to her abilities. Smarter than I was. I even ran through the window of a store by accident, not knowing my own body." Steve chuckles at the memory.

"Yeah. You're right."

He smiles. "But she's doing good things, I think she may come around."

"Maybe." Sam guides the plane to the end of the runway.

"Well, she's welcome to our family any way she wants." He smiles warmly.

Sam shoots him a look. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I meant the Avengers." Steve gives him a look back. "You're the one who went there."

He feigns ignorance. "Went where? I didn't go anywhere?"

"Sure. You ready to face more of this?" Steve lets it slide.

"Gotta do something." He waits for the all clear signal before starting his takeoff.

Steve nods. "We are, we are."

"I remember when Katrina hit. It took a long-ass time for help to come. If the Avengers had been around then, maybe it would've been better."

"Sometimes I don't think there's ever enough we can do." Steve admits. "But I do believe helping people to help themselves is the best way."

"That's all they want." He pulls up, and the plane leaves the ground.

Steve chuckles. "They're doing better than some I could mention."

"Some?"

"Oh, people like me who never ask for help." He smiles.

"Oh. Right." He tilts his head. "You asked me for help. You've asked Loki for help. I'd say that's a good start."

He nods. "Guess I'm learning."

"Will you look at that. You _can_ teach an old dog new tricks." He grins.

"If you're patient." Steve winks.

"I suppose." He turns the plane to head south.

He looks out the window. "We can do anything we put our minds to it. Even live past impossible odds."

"Even wake up after being frozen for 70 plus years."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Sunlight. Morning. She's slept in, she has to get water. But it's warm. She hasn't been warm in days. Or slept for that matter. But it's warm and- Jess wakes from her half doze, dreamy haze dissipating when she feels Matt's breath against her shoulder. Matt, alive and well and making her warm. She snuggles closer.

Their naked bodies are cocooned within the covers. Their legs are tangled. Matt is half on top of her the way he used to before. His head moves slightly, and the stubble on his cheek scratches her.

She raises a hand to gently comb her fingers through his hair. A few tears escape her eyes. She'd almost lost him, and herself in the process. It's a hard truth to face, but it's there. And though they've been trying to focus on the joy, she knows the pain is only a thin cut underneath.

"Is my bed head that bad?" Matt mumbles.

"Worse." She assures him quietly with an extra scratch.

Eyes still closed, he smiles. "Well I am in bed."

She sighs. "Yes, your own bed. In your own home."

He gives a happy hum. "With my own fiancée wearing her own ring."

"You must be happy."

"I am."

"Good." She takes an easy breath. Her fingers move down to his neck to rub it.

He opens his eyes. "Are you? Happy?"

"Mostly." She decides. "I'm mostly happy. But I accept I have ghosts."

His hand caresses her face. "I accept your ghosts. They can live with my own."

"We'll need a bigger flat." She jokes.

"Let them get their own place."

Jess chuckles. "Just you and me in our own little world?"

"Just how I like it." His fingers trace her cheekbones.

"And what will you do when reality intrudes?" She asks.

"Turn a blind eye." He waits for her groan.

She does, along with slapping his shoulder. "You are bad."

"Thank you."

"But seriously." She pokes him. "I have to pee and your hip is stabbing my bladder."

It's his turn to groan. But he rolls away.

"Cheers." Neither her nakedness or the open door bother her, so she goes quickly and hurries back once she's washed her hands. The slightly colder air away from Matt has been just enough to perk her nipples. She eagerly climbs back under the covers.

Matt pulls her close. Her breasts are pressed against his chest. "You got cold."

"I've spent a lot of time in the cold lately." She agrees quietly.

"No more."

She looks at him, brow slightly furrowed. "You going to fix everything?"

"No. I'm going to support you and warm your body with mine." He replies.

She smiles. "Okay. I'm okay with that." Her forehead touches his.

"I'm glad."

"Don't take this weird, but you've got lovely eyes." Her hand moves slowly over his ribs.

He smiles. "Thank you. And I don't take it weird. I was always glad the accident didn't turn them into a weird color."

She smiles, her fingers moving over his hip now. "Would you ever, if it was offered, would you give what you have now to have sight back?"

"No. Never." There is no hesitation in his reply.

"The only part that makes me sad." She has to admit. "Is that you'll never see our children."

"Sure I will. You'll describe them to me. And that'll be even better." He twines his fingers in hers. "Because then I'll get to see them through your eyes."

She smiles and licks her lips. "It still seems just too good to be true. This can't be my life. I've stolen someone else's."

"It's your life." He assures her. "It's our life." That reminds him... "I need to talk to Father Lantom. Make sure we still have the church and let him know I'm okay."

She nods. "And you need to talk to your guy. But not right now." Right now she just wants to look at him.

"Yeah." He hopes Melvin is doing okay. He'll have to wait to check on him when he's healed a little more.

"Tell him you need more protection for your ribs, but it still needs to be flexible."

"I'll tell him."

"Good." She pulls back just enough so she can get a better view. She lets a finger draw a line along his abs.

He smiles. "That tickles a little."

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry." Her finger stops just above his cock then she moves her hand up to rest on his hip."You're almost perfect, aside from a few new scars, I've got you all back."

"I thought you liked my scars."

"We've discussed this. I like that you have the fight in you to survive what caused them." She shifts to kiss him. "Your strong, stubborn spirit is incredibly attractive."

"Thank you." His hand caresses her neck. "You're warmth is attractive."

She's doubtful. "Warmth?"

"The way you care for people." His thumb strokes the spot just below her ear. "How you love them and want to protect them."

"That's not." She shrugs. "Not my strongest skill.'

"I think it is. You may reserve it for a select few, but you feel deeply."

Jess can feel her cheeks warming. "Okay, stop." She presses her face into the crook of his neck.

His fingers move up into her hair. "Am I wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not wrong."

"You know me best." She replies.

"Carol might disagree." He notes. "But I like to think I know certain parts of you better."

Jess giggles. "Some parts, I guess. Are there parts you'd like to know better?"

"Are there parts _you'd_ like me to know better?" He counters.

She flicks his chest with her finger. "You may have to better know my shocks if you keep that up "

He grabs her jaw with more than a hint of roughness. He kisses her as though claiming her for his own. "I know you."

She moans softly. "You're sure about that?"

"Very." He kisses her again.

"Good." She smiles against his lips.

"I do my best." His legs rub against hers.

Her foot hooks over one of his legs and pulls it between hers. "That's all I ask." She strokes his neck.

"I feel like I'm finally on the right path."

"Buddha teaches that there are only two mistakes in the journey; not taking the first step and quitting before you get to the end." She strokes his jaw.

He seems to think about that. "My life is a balancing act. I've never been very good at balance. I tend to focus on one thing and become, well, obsessed. I know that's not healthy."

She nods. "I think that might be your greatest weakness. It keeps you from fulfilling your commitments and causes others to think less of you."

"Yes. It almost cost me Foggy and you."

"You're not wrong." She draws a line down his face with her finger.

He finds the touch comforting. "I'm learning."

"You are." When she gets to his mouth, she traces his lips. "I knew you could. I just wasn't sure you would."

"I am stubborn." He notes.

"Very." She kisses those perfect lips.

The taste of her, the feel of her warm lips still cracked from neglect and despair, make him want to stay close and never disappoint her again. He holds her head in place with a firm but gentle touch.

She treasures that closeness and wraps herself completely around him. "You're home, you're safe. I've got you."

"And I've got you." He runs his nose against hers. "I'll need to get you another Evenstar."

"I..." She turns her head, licking her lips. "I still have the first."

"But it's not whole." He says.

"I'll never lose it."

"That's... That's enough?"

She chuckles sadly. "A replacement just wouldn't be the same. Just like I couldn't replace you."

His fingers read his name created from the pieces beneath her skin.

"I always carry you with me." She murmurs while watching his fingers.

"Has it healed?"

Jess smiles. "It almost healed before you came back to me. Scarification is an old custom, and this was deliberate."

Matt brings her arm up. He places gentle kisses on the bumps.

It makes her shiver in a way that his kisses to her wrists never could. This is love, pure devotion. "I could think of no better memorial. I couldn't take a world where you weren't with me."

The guilt settles into his stomach. He has so much to atone for.

She nuzzles in close, kisses his throat. "I will still carry it proudly." She sounds happy and there's no doubt of her devotion to him.

"I have no doubt about that." He tries to keep his even, loving.

"And I swear, if you find a way to use it as a point of guilt, I will hurt you." She lifts his chin. "You do not get to be guilty for my choices. Only yours."

"My choices led to yours."

"And mine to yours." She counters.

His brow furrows as his head shakes. "It was my mistake. Mistakes." He corrects.

"Inaction that harms is as bad as action that harms." She argues. "I could have reasoned with you, stopped you at many points. Prepared you. Forced you to look at your actions. Not pretended to not see you suffering by denying yourself. But I let you do your thing. I let myself believe you could handle it all yourself, that you knew better than me. I kept my eyes on my own problems."

"With good reason." He replies.

She rolls them, pinning him down by straddling his belly and holding his wrists over his head. "Matthew Michael Murdock. You listen and you listen good. We promised to be partners and take care of each other. We're both guilty for failing at that. But I forgive you, I forgive you because I know how it feels to feel responsible for someone we have no control over. And I forgive you because you were trying to do right. You don't get to reject that. I forgive you. And so should you."

He nods. "You're right. Also, and forgive me for saying this, but this is very erotic."

"Uh." She laughs. "Not what I was going for, but you're right."

He smirks. "Especially with you telling me what a naughty boy I am." He's joking but only a little.

"Are you finally accepting your mild BDSM fetish?" She teases with a chuckle then leans in to drag her tongue over his lips and tip of his nose.

That makes his heart pump a little faster. "Guess I am."

She nods slowly. "You know I'll only give you pain if you let me care for you after. And I won't do it if I think you're trying to get penance for something."

"I know." He licks his lips. "And you don't have to. I could just as easily give you that spanking I promised."

"And then you would have to take care of me." She points out softly, her lips near his. "Fair is fair. But you're clearly my prisoner at the moment."

"Clearly." He tries to tug his wrists out of her grasp. If it were anyone else, he'd fight his way free.

"But what to do with you? I know you don't care much for being bound. But you do like when I scratch or bite you." Her lips and nose explore his face and throat but never touching more than a momentary brush. Her voice is soft and breathy. "And I know you like dizzy high feeling of mild strangulation. You like sharp edges that contrast my soft skin. And you like being mine."

All of it is true. "I do like it. The pain reminds me I'm alive."

She laughs softly and licks her lips. "I know. But it's one more thing you've denied yourself. And me."

"Denial is a key cornerstone of Catholicism. It's hard for me to break out."

"Denying something that will promote your mental well being is idiotic." She shifts, bringing his hands to her breasts. "Or will you deny this now?"

"I don't. But we were taught to be concerned with our spiritual well being." He moves his hands, massaging her breasts, sliding over her nipples.

She almost has to laugh that it's becoming a habit, but she's got to say. "Buddha taught that you can't care for the spirit if you neglect the needs of your body. And I think you know that first hand."

"I do." He smiles. "Our children will have a very unique religious upbringing."

"As long as they're good people, I don't care." She pushes his hands back down against the bed. "Now what do I do with you?"

He tilts his head. "That's entirely up to you."

"It is, but I'm asking your opinion before making my choice. Isn't that what partners do?" The question could almost be innocent if she her tongue wasn't sliding along the edge of his ear.

His lips are parted as he breathes. "Well you know how much I like tactile experiences from you."

She has an idea. "May I bind your wrists?"

"Loosely." He requests.

"Always." She assures him. She decides to be funny and wraps a feather boa around his wrists, binding them only to each other. Then she leaves him a moment to get her 'supplies'.

It's a testament to how much he trusts her that he isn't panicking at all right now. He does his best not to listen to her in order to keep it a surprise. Instead, he listens to some people down the street talking about coffee.

When she returns, she has a small bowl of ice and a spoon. She places them on a bedside table and sits next to him. She caresses his chest. "Are you good? Would you like a safe word?"

"Avacado." He decides.

Jess chuckles. "You dork." Then she leans in, blowing warm air over his belly.

His muscles react, flinching just a bit before relaxing again.

"That's nice." She purrs. She presses a sucking kiss to his sternum to start a wet trail of similar kisses all the way to the base of his cock.

He closes his eyes as he listens to her heart beat and breathes in her scent. It's familiar and exciting, and she knows just how to touch him to get his blood flowing.

When she's confident she's warmed him up, she takes an ice cube and places it in her mouth just long enough to start it melting. Then she places this on his sternum.

He takes in a sharp breath as his body immediately pulls back to get away from the cold. It doesn't work. Brow furrowed, lips parted, he takes controlled breaths as shivers run through his body.

"There we go." She licks his belly again before sliding the ice over it.

His muscles tremble wherever the ice moves sending a chill through his nerves.

When she gets to his cock, see takes it in her mouth as she slips the ice below his testicles.

"Fuck." He's not sure whether to move away from the ice or further into her mouth. He tries to do both, but it proves difficult.

She pulls away completely, giving him a minute to process before placing a new smaller piece of ice in her mouth and leaning in to kiss him.

His nostrils suck in another breath. The mixture of heat and cold makes the kiss very unique.

She pulls away, leaving the piece in his mouth. "Love you." Another piece of ice and she moves back down. She follows the lines of his abs with the edge.

Matt lets the ice melt in the mouth as the other piece makes his muscles tremble.

The ice moves down. Now she slides it along one side of his cock as she licks a stripe up the other.

He moans as his back arches off the bed.

She does it once more before taking him into her mouth again. The ice is placed against her lip so that either it follows immediately after her warmth or is chased by it.

"Jess." He moans.

Her mouth is a little busy but she gives his thigh a squeeze in reply. She moves the ice into her mouth, pressing it to him with her tongue as she moves and giving his testicles a firm squeeze.

His hands grasp at the feather boa around his wrists. It really is amazing what she does to him. He can't concentrate on anything else.

One last time she pulls away, but she returns quickly to her attentions on his cock. This piece of ice starts under his scrotum and she slowly slides it along his asscrack.

His muscles clench. "Jesus."

Her lips firm around his cock. She squeezes his testicles again as she continues to tease his ass.

"I'm gonna. Come if. You keep." He moans. "That up."

It's just what she wants. She gives another squeeze.

"Shit." His breaths come in gulps. His heart pounds. He comes with her name on his lips.

She swallows his issue and licks him clean. The leftover ice goes back in the bowl, and she moves up to cuddle against him.

Matt is still trying to catch his breath. He moves his hands so she can untie them.

She does so easily, tossing the boa aside. "I take it you liked my experiment?"

"That was..." He swallows. "I've never felt anything like it."

"Good?"

"Good."

"Excellent." She strokes one cheek and kisses the other. "I take it as my personal duty and pleasure to care for your every need "

"But not at the detriment of your own."

"Of course not. If I take care of you, you have to take care of me." She reminds him.

The tips of his fingers stroke down her arm. "Deal."

"Good." She leans in, whispering. "You still owe me a spanking."

"That I do." He gives her ass a squeeze. "Would you like that now or later?"

She smirks. "Yes?"

"Oh yeah?" He smiles and smacks her ass. "On your hands and knees, young lady."

"What? Not over your knee?"

"Alright." He sits up at the edge of the bed. He pats his lap.

She crawls over and drapes herself on it, ass nicely in range of his hand.

He strokes her ass for a moment. "So firm." He gives it a whack.

She barely flinches. "I work out. Got to keep my husband interested."

"He'd be interested even without that." He spanks her again, harder this time.

It earns a grunt. "Harder. Probably, but I'm not taking chances."

Matt does his best but thinks his arm will probably be sore after this. "Maybe I should get a belt."

"I wouldn't complain." In fact it's what she'd hoped for but she wasn't willing to push him just yet.

"Fetch me one."

She turns to look at him. "Fetch?"

"Yes. Fetch."

She gets up, amused though mildly annoyed, and grabs one of his from the closet. She slaps it into his hand. "Anything else while I'm up, _master_?"

He presses his lips together. "No, thank you, noodle. You may get back on my lap now."

"Thank you." She does just that.

He makes a loop with the belt and raises his hand. "Ready?"

Her hanging hand grabs his calf. "Please."

He brings the belt down in a quick forceful arc.

She gasps. "There we go."

"I'm glad you approve." He gives her another spank. "You're very naughty."

"I'm not." But she's enjoying the game. Her fingers dig into his leg with each strike.

"Do I need to remind you of your behavior at the convent?" He continues to spank her.

Jess bites back a moan. "Behaviour? I was good."

"You put my hands on your breasts." The belt comes down again. "You rubbed against me." Again. "In a convent." The last is harder than the ones before had been.

"We were. Unh. In private." She can feel arousal growing deep down. "I didn't realize it was wrong."

"Yes you did." He continues to spank her.

"I thought. Again. I mean. I thought it wouldn't count since you hadn't taken a vow." She's pretty sure there's wetness on her legs now.

"I'm a good Catholic boy. You were tempting me." He tells her between hits of the belt.

It's getting harder to think of answers. "But. I'm. Fuck. I'm your wife."

"Yes you are." He spanks her once more before dropping the belt on the ground. His fingers trace a line from her asshole to her slit. Two of them slide into her.

"Bloody hell." The hand on his leg is a deathgrip.

One hand rubs gentle circles on her ass as the fingers on his other hand work themselves in and out of her. "You're so wet. You were aching for me, weren't you?"

She's breathing heavily, enjoying every touch. "I get so hot. When I see how powerful you are. You know that."

"I know." He crooks his thumb so it touches her clit, moving against it as his fingers move. "I know you like to be taken care of. I'm going to take good care of you." His fingers push in deeper.

"Matt. Matt." She whimpers, legs tensing as orgasm nears.

"Scream my name." He orders.

It's not at all hard to obey with his fingers moving like that. "Matthew!" She shudders with ecstasy.

He eases her through it, slowing as she comes down. "That's it. That's good."

It feels like there's not enough air in the room but in the very best way. On the other hand, she's not sure she'll be able to move for a while. "Why. Why haven't we. Done this sooner?"

"I don't know." He says honestly. "But it's nice to know there are still things to explore."

"I think my bones have all turned to jelly."

He strokes her back. "Is it okay if I take out my fingers?"

"Yeah, sorry." She finally finds her breath.

He smiles. "It's fine." He slowly pulls them out.

"Maybe, next time." She licks her lips. "You could tie me to the bed, then do the spanking. Then take me once I'm nice and wet for you. Or you could even continue punishing my ass, if you like, add a little lube and see if that nice thick cock will fit?"

Matt lets out a slow breath through parted lips. "I could do that."

She rolls over to look at him, raising her hand to his cheek. "If you like. Anything you want to try, I'm willing. And if all you want to do is dump me in bed with kisses then give our hips a shake, I do love that."

He moves his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "How about we cuddle a little before heading to shower?"

"Cuddles are good." She agrees then takes a deep and nervous breath. "I just want you to understand that I want to take care of any need you have. Anything."

"I know. And I want to take care of yours." He tells her.

She smiles, replying simply. "You're my only need."

"No. I'm not." Nor does he want to be. "That's a lot of responsibility to put on me, Jess. I know you mean well, but..." He bites his lip.

"Right now." She quickly corrects. "In this moment, you're what I need."

He nods. "Back under the covers?"

"Mmhmmn. I'm getting all nipply again."

The make their way back to the middle of the bed with the covers over their shoulders for now. Arms and legs wrap around each other. 

Jess sighs as she gets comfortable. "It's too quiet. I might have lied. I need my puppy back, too."

"Soon. Bucky didn't say what time he was bringing him over, did he?"

"Said he'd try for morning, but it'll depend on the girls. He is leaving again today." She draws a heart on Matt's chest with her finger.

He sighs. "Guess we should shower sooner rather than later."

"Or I can just get the door in a sheet." She offers. "Bucky supports a healthy sex life."

"Is it weird that I don't want Bucky or anyone else to see you like that?"

"Bucky's seen me like that before. But it's cute you're jealous." She takes a kiss.

"I'm glad it pleases you."

She frowns slightly. "If it truly bothers you, I'll do my best to avoid it in future."

He thinks for a moment. "You do what you're comfortable with. I know you love me. That's all that matters."

"If you're sure, jaa." She finds his hand. "I don't mind a little compromise to keep your mind at ease."

"I'm sure. I won't dictate what you do or don't wear." A moment later he adds. "Though it would be nice if you wore clothes in front of others. But that's all I'll say."

She chuckles. "I promise I will only resort to sheets or towels if it's the only way to avoid nudity."

"Thank you. I will do the same."

"And I'm the only one you're allowed to make tea for." She adds.

He smiles at that. "And if someone asks? Do I have them make it themselves?"

"Yes. Tell them you're blind." She pokes him.

He huffs out a laugh. "Okay."

She hugs him. "Love you."

"I love you, too, noodle."

"Good." She smiles the teases him. "What do you think about Eleanor Margaret?"

"Eleanor?"

"Yeah, like Richard Lionheart's mum." She says it like it should be obvious.

He wrinkles his nose. "I don't love it."

"Let me guess, you'd prefer Anne?"

"Maybe Annabelle?" He suggests. "I like the idea of an old-fashioned name."

She makes a face. "Abigail?"

"Abigail Margaret." He considers the sound of it. "I like it. And for a boy?"

"Keiran." She's very firm on this. "Keiran Johnathon."

"Perfect."

"And then we'll have one more." She decides.

"What do you think of Rowan Flannery?"

"I think he or she will have the handsomest and cleverest father." She pulls him into a loving kiss.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

As they walk up the stairs to Jess and Matt's apartment, Bucky is holding an upset Lina with one arm and an excited Mae's leash in the other hand. "He needs to go home, Lina. We'll get another doggy that's all ours, okay?"

Her little lip trembles and big tears well up in her eyes. She hasn't been taking this well at all.

"We'll get a dog, and we can name him whatever we want. Do you want a big dog or a small dog?" In front of them, Carol knocks on the door.

Carol hopes this will be quick. Becky, in her arms, is excited enough by going out to miss that Mae is moving out.

Matt opens the door. "Hello." He immediately gets down on his knees to greet Mae who looks like the happiest dog in the universe. "Hi, Mae. "Oh, I've missed you. Yes I have." It's hard to get some of the words out as he's being smothered in doggy kisses.

Jess is not far behind them and she gives their friends a wave. "Thank you, really. We owe you."  
"Hey, what's family for?" Carol winks. "Mae, you take good care of them now."

"Yeah." Bucky wipes tears from Lina's cheeks. "See? Mae needs his family. See how happy he is?"

She nods even through her tears. Then she reaches out, making grabby motions with her hands. "Mae. Goo' boy."

Bucky bends down so she can pet him once more. "Okay. Ready to go look at dogs so we can take one home?"

"Already?" Jess chuckles. "Why do I feel it's just an excuse?"

"Excuse for what?"

"For Bucky to get a puppy." Jess sticks out her tongue.

Carol giggles. "I don't mind. He was good to have around the house. Great with the girls."

Mae is still giving Matt enthusiastic kisses.

"It'll be a family dog." Bucky says.

"I think he missed Matt more than you." Carol smiles.

Jess rolls her eyes then nods at Carol. "Go get your dog. Just promise no names like Spot or Rover."

"He loves us both equally." Matt says.

"No, I mean he loves you more than Jess loves you." Carol teases.

"Not possible." He replies

"Say bye-bye." Bucky tells Lina as he waves.

It takes a little coaxing but the couple manage to get the girls back out to the car.

Bucky looks over at Carol. "Maybe we should wait until I get back. I hate to leave you with two kids and a new dog."

"Would you prefer to leave me with crying kids?" Carol gives him a look.

"I'd prefer not to leave you at all." He replies. "What do you want to do?"

"You could always stay with kids and pup while I go." She shrugs. There's no good answer.

"Honestly, you would probably be more help than me. I mean the flying alone."

She nods. "I'd actually prefer if we were both out there, but we chose to be parents and that's important."

"Yes it is." He looks at her. "You should go. I'll stay."

"You're sure? 100%?"

"100%"

"Alright." She grins. "Are _you_ sure you want to have the girls and a dog alone?"

"We should wait until we're all home." He decides.

She glances back at Lina then nods. "I wish you luck, then."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

"I'm sure she'll forgive us eventually." Carol chuckles.

"As soon as we have a new puppy." He replies with a chuckle.

She sighs with a smile. "Your children."

"Our children." He corrects her. "And I wouldn't change them."

"Yeah, I don't think I would either."

"Think? You don't think?" He sounds both amused and offended.

"Well, you never know." She teases. "I might have to give one a haircut."

He just shakes his head.

She chuckles. "You started it."

"I started it?" It's obvious he doesn't believe that.

"Sure, when you came inside me." She grins.

Bucky groans. "You're terrible."

Carol laughs. "You love it."

"I love you." He admits.

"I know."

He nods as he smiles.

"And it's right back to you." She adds.

"All my fault." He just accepts it now.

"No, silly." Carol chuckles. "The love is all to you. Though I suppose that's your fault too."

"I'm okay with that." He gives her a wink.

In the back, Lina is holding her panther close.

She smiles and glances at the girls again. "Yeah, daddy is popular one in this house."

"Not to Becky." He is perfectly fine with that.

"I don't know, she does love stories and hugs best with you." Carol smiles. "Mommy is for busy times, daddy is for safety and relaxing."

"Mommy is fun. Daddy is wind down." He translates, amused.

She shrugs. "It's not unusual for young children to associate one person with one or another. And daddy helps me wind down, too."

"My favorite part of the day." He says.

"Me too." She winks. "But we've got to get there first."

"Yep." He leans back in his seat.

"We could go to the park, before I have to go." She suggests.

"Let's do it."

They decide to drive home then walk to their closest playground. It'll help burn off some of the girls' endless energy.

It's a great day for it. There's a crispness in the air. It feels like fall. They'll need to buy the girls warm clothes and costs soon.  
Coats

Carol takes Bucky's arm as they watch the girls start climbing on the smaller structures. "You've done well, Mr Barnes."

"So have you, Mrs. Barnes. So have you." He makes a point to appreciate this moment.

She leans against his shoulder. And Becky decides Lina needs more sand in her hair. Poor Lina bursts into tears.

Bucky sighs. "That would be my call." He gets up and takes the few steps to them. He tries to wipe the sand out of Lina's hair. "Becky, that's not nice. You need to apologize."

Becky doesn't realize she's done anything wrong, in fact she's even putting her sandy hands in her own hair. But she frowns that daddy sounds unhappy.

"Lina doesn't like sand everywhere." He explains. "See how she's unhappy?" Trying to wipe it away doesn't seem to be helping. Finally, he picks up Lina, turns her upside down, and tries to shake the sand off.

She starts laughing, so it's accomplished that much at least. Becky starts asking to be upside down too, so Carol steps in to assist.

Bucky looks at his wife. "This proves they're yours."

"I never hand upside down." She grins.

"No, but you do like to live on the edge."

She raises an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

"I just go where I'm needed." He says. He lowers his head to look at Lina. "You ready to come up, monkey?"

"Da!" She giggles and claps.

He turns her right side up and kisses her cheek. "You are very silly."

She hugs his neck happily.

Becky, naturally, has to follow her sister so Carol turns her right side up. Then immediately has to set her down so she can toddle off to play more.

Lina gets set down next.

"God help us when they actually have real fights." Carol chuckles.

"Yeah." He wraps an arm around her. "When everything feels important and like it's life and death. I hope that doesn't happen for a long while."

She nods. "And when it does, maybe they'll love Aunt Jess enough we can send one over for the night. Then they'll miss each other like mad and demand to be together before breakfast.'

"That would be amazing."

She shrugs. "Basically how Jess and I fight."

He tilts his head. "Steve and I were more stubborn. It'd take us a few days before we made up."

"That's because you started young. Your friendship didn't start after the years of pain and loss." She reminds him quietly as she takes his hand.

"Good point."

"Not that I want them through that." She adds.

"No. But it'll happen. It's inevitable."

Carol nods. "But we'll be there to walk them through."

"Yeah we will." He sees the panther in the sand. He bends to get it and gives it a shake. Sand falls from it back to the ground. He taps it against his leg. "Everyone is going to need a bath tonight."

"And I'll be on a plane." She sighs.

"And we'll be missing you." He pouts.

She kisses his cheek. "It shouldn't be long."

"Good. I'll try to have something special for you when you get back."

"A puppy?" She wraps an arm around his waist.

He shakes his head. "I want us to pick a pup as a family. I was thinking of something a little sexier." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh." She chuckles. "Well, my turn ons include beer and pizza."

"You got it."

"And chocolate?" She asks.

"Chocolate syrup all over my chest." He promises.

Carol smirks. "Perfect."

He takes a kiss before watching the girls once more.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Foggy doesn't usually visit Karen at work. Or much at all, really, but it's been a trying month and he feels a need to check in with his friend. It's getting later in the day, but they both tend to burn the midnight oil so it's not that big of a deal. Still, he sends her a text as he reaches the door to make sure she's there and so she'll let him in.

A few minutes later, Karen opens the door for him. "Foggy? What are you doing here?"

"Hey stranger, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He offers an awkward smile.

"Yeah. Yes." She pulls him into a hug. "How are you? It's good to see you."

He holds her for a moment. "Figuring it out. You need to stay here or can we grab a drink?"

She looks behind her. "Um, I gotta stay. I have a deadline. But come in?"

"Okay, thanks." He follows her in through the door and to her office.

"Have a seat." She takes a seat behind her desk. Behind her, there are front pages from the Battle of New York and the Hulk in Harlem.

Foggy's eyes drift over them before settling on her. "What are you working on?"

"Um it's a piece on the police."

"Ah." He nods. It's clearly not why he's here. "And how are you doing? Like really you?"

"I'm... fine. You?"

"Not buying it, Karen. Talk to me." He leans in.

Her shoulders droop. "What do you want me to say? Especially to the president of the Jessica Drew fan club?"

Foggy makes a face. "She's my friend, just like you are. Just like Matt is. Did she hurt you?"

"I think she's bad for Matt." She replies.

"Unfortunately, that's not your choice. Not anymore than that damned mask is mine." He reminds her.

"I know that." Her voice is a little louder. "I don't like her. I don't like how she makes Matt change."

"What from lying to us all the time to admitting his darkest secrets? Or turning him into an occasional romantic?" Foggy sighs and rubs his head. "Because the more you attack her, the more distance Matt's going to put between you."

Karen just stares at him.

He shakes his head. "I don't know what to say, Karen. I know I hate seeing you upset. I know Matt isn't happy about it. But I also know he's planning to marry her."

"Well it's good we aren't really friends anymore then."

"I think he'd be more willing to try, if you were." Foggy frowns.

She studies him a moment. "Foggy, why are you here?"

"Because I'm worried about you." He replies simply. "And I'm worried about Matt."

"I'm fine. I'd be better if you came here to see me and not talk about Matt." 

"Yeah, okay. If that's your decision. I'm sorry." He bows his head.

She balls up a sticky note and throws it at him. "I can't believe you. Did you really come here just to talk about Matt? When did _we_ stop being friends?"

"I didn't! I just thought it must be hurting you." He rubs his arm. "It would hurt me. I want you to be okay."

"I'm fine." She insists. "Matt Murdock isn't the end-all be-all of my life."

"Okay. So tell me what is?"

"Right now my work is important. My boyfriend when I get to see him." She shrugs.

Foggy tilts his head. "Sounds like me these days. More or less.'

"Do you ever go to Josie's anymore?" She asks.

"I went just before." He wave a hand. "All this."

She nods. "I haven't been back since Nelson and Murdock bit the dust." She shrugs. "There's a great bar near my apartment. And a better coffee place."

"But how do they feel?"

"They feel... nice."

"Friendly? Comfortable?" He asks. "Places you can be yourself?"

"Yes." She replies. "What about you? You probably go to fancy places now."

"Actually, I just go wherever Marci or Matt want to go." He chuckles.

"Oh, Foggy."

"What? Why would I go alone?"

"Not that. How you choose where to go." She wishes he wasn't such a pleaser and could see how valuable he really is.

He shrugs. "I don't care about the place, just the company.'

"And do you get to be yourself at those places?"

"More with Matt than Marci." He admits.

"So take Marci somewhere _you_ like."

He shakes his head. "That's not how it works with Marci."

Karen clasps her hands together. "Maybe it should."

He shakes his head once more, raising a hand. "You only get to say who and how I date if you're the one I'm dating."

"I'm not saying not to date her." She corrects. "I'm saying maybe you should change how things work with her while you're dating."

"I'm not sure why you think I'd want that."

Her lips press together. "You're right. What do I know." She runs a hand through her hair. "You know what, Foggy, I've got a lot of writing to do before my deadline. I should probably get to it."

He stands, straightening his clothing. "I'll let out work, then. But please remember I have my hand out." He physically holds it out as well.

She looks at it then at him and nods. "Yeah. I know." She stands. Walking around the desk, she gives him a tight hug. "I miss you, Foggy."

He hugs her close. "I miss you, too."

"How about you and me go have a drink Friday night."

"Yeah. Sounds great." He smiles.

She smiles back. "I'll walk you out."

"That would be great." He rises. "And then you can get your work done."

"Yeah." As they make their way to the front, Karen is tempted to ask how Matt is doing. She doesn't. "You and Marci are still good?" She asks instead.

"Yeah, yeah it's getting a lot better."

"Better? Were you having problems?"

Foggy shrugs. "I don't know that I'd call them problems. Matt's just been reluctant to show closeness to anyone since Fisk had him attacked."

Karen's brow furrows. "I'm a little lost. What does that have to do with you and Marci?"

"Marci? Oh." He looks suitably embarrassed. "I thought you said Matt."

"No. I said Marci." Now she's more worried.

Foggy shakes his head. "Just says what I've been worried about. Marci's good. Great, even."

"Good." There is still concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, Hogarth even gave her an intern for her current case, so you know they're happy with her work." He sounds proud of her.

Karen smiles. "That's great."

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Though Hogarth seems to trust me with more cases that need discretion, so I feel she has confidence in me."

"That's great, Foggy. I'm glad she recognizes how valuable you are."

He nods. "Definitely makes up for not being able to help those most on need all the time like we used to."

"Yeah." They get to the door. "So I'll see you Friday."

He nods then pulls her into another hug. "Can't wait. See you then."

"See you. And you're picking the place." She tells him.

"Josie's." He replies. A part of him sort of hopes Matt will stop in.

She chuckles. She probably should have expected that. "Okay."

"It was my place first." He winks. "Now go finish so you can go home today."

"Okay. Bye, Foggy." She waves at him then closes the door.  
Closes

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head while jamming his hands in his pocket. He'd really hoped to be a bridge between his two friends, but now he fears it's too late.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Pietro watches Alice sleep for a moment before going to his living room. He turns the tv on and flips through the channels. He's missing his sister, but it is not a good time to call. It's amazing how much a 6 hour difference can feel.

The phone rings, but to his disappointment it's not his sister reading his mind. In fact, the number is listed as Avengers Tower, NY.

He answers the call. "Hello?"

"Pietro? It's Maria. I'm just calling to let you know that there's been an escape. The prisoner known as Madame Hydra found a way to slip her guards last night. We don't believe she's a threat at this time, but I'm letting you know both as an Avenger and because she may have an interest in your daughter."

He feels his chest tighten. "How long ago was this?"

Maria checks the information on her screen. "At the guard change at 3 am. And yes, Ms Drew will be my next call. I've had JARVIS inform the other Avengers."

"Thank you. I would offer to call Jess, but she will want all the details." It's a warning that Maria probably doesn't need.

"Yeah, so would I." Maria seems unimpressed. "This is what happens when you trust outside sources for security."

"Yes. Good luck." He knows she will need it.

"Thank you. Call immediately if you learn anything." And she hangs up. She has to call Jess, then she's out to the UN facility herself to look for clues and suggest improvements.

Pietro zooms to check on Alice again then checks the house's security. Finally he sends a text to his sister. Last, he takes a picture of the napping Alice and sends it to Jess with a comment about her looking lije an angel. This way when Maria speaks to her, she'll already know Alice is okay.

Not too long after (though long enough for a phone conversation to have happened) he gets a text back. Jess tells him not to worry and that she'll see to it herself that Madame Hydra is imprisoned again.

He replies for her to be careful.

'I always am. Seeking info first.'

'Let me know how I can help.' He sends it then finds himself looking to see if his sister has replied. He reminds himself that she's probably working still.

'Just keep Alice safe.'

It's over an hour before Wanda gets back to him, asking if he's okay.

"Yes. But we have learned Madame Hydra has escaped."

"This is the one who hurt Matt, yes?"

"Yes. And Jess only just got him back."

She considers this. "You think she would strike now, while he is weak? Are you certain she would go for the same target again?"

"I do not know. I only know they use people. Like they used us." He says.

"This is not good news." She decides. "But it could be much worse."

"Yes. Right now I am most concerned for Alice." Pietro says. "But I will protect her."

"This is my concern as well." Wanda agrees.

There is a moment of silence. "I have been missing you." Pietro tells her. "I am not used to being away from you for so long."

"I know. But it is soon Christmas, and we will be home some time then."

"Not soon enough."

She chuckles sadly. "I do agree completely."

"How are you otherwise?" He asks.

"I am good. We are good." She tells him. "We are to begin testing on the chromosome replacement insemination method this week."

His eyes widen. "This is good. I hope it goes well."

"I do not like that we are using mice for these tests, but since it will not harm them, I suppose I cannot complain."

"This is exciting. And I'm sure the mice will be fine." He smiles. "I'm so proud of you."

She chuckles. "Thank you. I am being hopeful."

"Me, too. Then we can swap baby stories."

"Alice will no longer be a baby." She reminds him.

"She will always be my baby." He insists.

Wanda laughs. "This I know, but not _a_ baby."

"Yes yes. She is already so grown."

"She looks much like you in her pictures. With long hair."

He smiles. "I agree. She is very beautiful."

"Conceited." She giggles.

"Honest." He replies. "Your babies will be equally beautiful."

"But to say she's beautiful right after I say she looks like you?" She teases.

"But it is true." He says.

"That you are beautiful?"

"That she is beautiful. And I am not so bad either." He has missed her teasing and wants to give her plenty of ammunition.

"You are very bad." She replies. "How you look does not even matter when you are so ridiculous."

"I am ridiculous, because you are not here to keep me in line." He tells her.

"Is Betsy not doing her job?"

"Betsy is on mission." Another reason he misses his sister.

"Oh yes, aid for the storms. This is a good mission."

"It is. She feels very useful. But I miss her."

Wanda nods. "Of course you do. But she will return soon."

"Yes. Sooner than you will." He frowns. "But this will be best Christmas."

"Yes, Alice will understand presents this time."

"And she will visit Santa Claus. And you and Vision will be here." He smiles at the thought. "And we can have hot cocoa and decorate a tree."

"Sounds very good " Wanda agrees.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Movie, I think. Vision enjoys the human commentary." She explains.

"Sounds nice. I am not keeping you am I?"

"Not at all. I am walking home from work." She smiles. "And Vision is usually in half hour after me."

"Oh good."

She nods again. "Yes, this is a good time to call."

He tells her how it's getting cooler. The leaves are starting to change. "Very colorful. When Betsy returns, I am thinking we will drive to countryside and get a pumpkin to decorate."

"That sounds lovely. Will you take Alice for tricking and treating?"

"Yes I think so. We still need to go find a costume." He replies.

Wanda giggles. "What this year? Any ideas?"

"I was thinking a rabbit." He admits. "But she will probably want to pick out a costume herself."

"True. She is much like her father."

"In that way, she is like her mother."

Wanda shakes her head. "Expensive?"

"Sometimes."

"But she is a Maximoff." Wanda reminds him. "So she will come through."

"Yes. Most likely because of Betsy." He jokes. "Alice is walking now and trying to get into everything."

She laughs. "You had it coming."

"Yes. Lucky for me I am very quick."

"That is what she said." Her tone is flat, like she's trying to fight more giggles.

Pietro groans. "I've not had any complaints.

"Not what I hear."

"Oh? And who do you hear this from?" His voice is more than a little defensive.

She rolls her eyes. "I am joking. Do you think any are so stupid to say such thing to me?"

"That's what I thought."

"You need relax. And I need to go to market before supper." He can hear cupboards in the background.

He sighs softly. "Okay. It was good to hear your voice. I love you."

She nods. "I love you too. Call me tomorrow when Alice is awake?"

"I will. Goodbye." He ends the call and goes to check on Alice again. As he watches her sleep, he tells himself not to get paranoid. He will not lose her. She will not lose him. She will not have the life he did.


	287. no drunken style?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen and Jess redefine training. Carol and Clint talk kids. America makes a deal. Loki teaches a lesson. Old enemies appear in a new place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care that no one else seemed to like Iron Fist. I thought Netflix Danny was adorable and want to squish and protect him forever. / missgnutmeg

Claire called sick for their class, so Colleen calls Jess to see if she's up for it. She decides she is. On the way, she picks up a bottle of sake. It had been intended as a gift, but the two end up opening it after a brief session to drink it and rehash everything the past weeks have brought. "It's still a bit unreal, if I'm honest. How are you handling it?" Jess takes another sip from the tiny bowl-like cup.

"Actually..." She tilts her head. "I haven't slept this good in over a year."

"Yeah? You think they're really gone?" She licks her lips. "I mean, what they do is bring back the dead."

"They needed the dragon bones to do it. No bones, no resurrection." Colleen reasons.

She nods. "I hope you're right. I don't know enough about them. I don't trust what I don't understand."

Colleen watches Jess as she says her next thought. "My only concern right now is that woman who was with Matt. If Matt got away, she may have, too."

Jess lowers her head, her thumbnail scratches the cup. "Someone got him out. He has no memory, so he doesn't know. I thought at first maybe he might be one of them but he's still Matt. But, yes, Elektra is a concern."

"Well the good news is that she does not seem like the team player type. So even if she did escape, the chances of her putting the Hand back together is slim."

"Doesn't mean she can't do damage." She reminds her friend. "She nearly took Matt out without even fighting him."

"I know." Colleen pours more sake. "At least I know Danny doesn't have any exes."

"Must make the sex bad at times, having to teach him everything." Jess tries to joke.

"True." She smiles. "But there are no bad habits to break. And he's an enthusiastic student."

Jess chuckles. "That's very true. Guess I'm just too old and used to enjoy that sort of thing anymore."

"Surely you had to teach Matt a few things."

"The things he needed to learn were things Danny seems to have naturally. Trust, sensitivity, intimacy." She shrugs and pulls her knees up to her chest. "He's like me, that way. He didn't understand intimacy and sought out the nearest approximate."

She gives a small smile. "So you're teaching each other."

"Yeah. Blind leading the blind. Ugh. Pardon the pun."

"Pardoned."

"I will say, though. If Matt wasn't a thing, you might be in trouble. I would love to run my fingers through those gorgeous curls." Jess lightly bumps Colleen's wrist. "Thanks for, you know, letting me in."

"Thanks for not being evil."

Jess shrugs. "They tried. They really did. You know how I knew that one? Sowande? Hydra was trying to convince them to give me their magic undying power thing. Just like Elektra. But the Hand knew Hydra wasn't going to let them keep me. So after toying a while, they sent me back."

"That sucks." She takes a drink. "They took me off the streets, gave me a purpose. I didn't want to see. It's amazing what we can blind ourselves to." She plays with the cup in her hands. "Danny finally got me to open my eyes."

"The man who said he opened my eyes was Nick Fury. But then I saw that his organization was only better from the one who raised me because they stood by the law." She gently sets her cup down. "I'm not about good or evil. I'm about life."

Colleen looks at her. "Life is a struggle between good and evil. At some point, you'll have to choose. Again."

"And I will choose the path that supports life. That's-" Before Jess can say more, Danny comes in with two large pizzas.

"No Claire?" Danny looks around.

"No Claire." Colleen confirms. "She's feeling under the weather."

He nods. "Too bad. Though it doesn't really look like you two are training." He offers Colleen his hands.

"There are different types of training you know." She takes his hands and uses them to stand.

"I don't know any involving alcohol." He kisses her cheek then offers Jess a hand up.

"What, no drunken style?" Jess jokes. She bends to pick up everything and move it to the table.

Danny shakes his head. "I did see those movies but it's not really real."

Colleen pats his chest. "She knows."

He blinks and looks at her, then Jess. "Oh. Well, pizza?"

"Thank you." She gives him a quick kiss. "Hungry, Jess?"

"I could eat." Appetite is still difficult but Jess has been really trying, for Matt's sake. "Especially if Danny remembered I prefer vegetarian pizza."

"Tada." He opens a box. The other is mushroom and pepperoni.

Colleen smiles proudly. "That's my guy."

"You're a lucky girl. But he's luckier." Jess teases as she takes a slice.

"I agree." Danny makes sure Colleen takes some before he begins eating.

"How did your meeting go?" Colleen asks. Then she explains to Jess that Danny was hoping to run the charity arm of Rand.

He holds up his tie as though to prove it. "Good, really good. They're going to discuss how to set up the department and get back to me with the business model they decide on."

"That's excellent." Jess pats his arm. "But make sure you get Jeri to glance at things for you."

Colleen smiles proudly.

It's good advice, and he promises to do that. "How's Matt doing?"

"He's. He's healing. I suggested he come pick me up, to get some exercise. Walking is still about his limit right now." She picks at her pizza.

"It's good he's taking it slow." Colleen says. "Has he started practicing law yet?"

Jess shakes her head. "I told him he couldn't until he can sit for three hours straight without any pain. So I think next week."

"Nice." She smiles. "I'm sure a lot of people will be glad."

"I hope so."

Danny chuckles. "I'm sure you will be."

"I, yeah." Jess rubs her arm with a smile.

"Another step back to normal." Colleen notes.

She shrugs one shoulder. "No such thing. But a step to healthy. I like that."

"Healthy is good."

"Definitely." Danny agrees. Seeing Jess has finished her slice, he puts down his half eaten one (number three, to be fair) and takes her by the wrist back out onto the open floor. "Let's see how you're doing."

Jess chuckles and gets into a fighting stance. They begin trading rapid light punches, each blocking the other easily. She's impressed by Danny's style and technique. Hers is considerably more sloppy but then she's never been the Kung Fu type.

"You're fast." Danny comment.

She laughs. "Sorry, spider skill. Should I slow down?"

"No." He chuckles. "It's great."

But Jess is still weak from her trials, and when she needs a breather she does a back flip and lands in a crouch. "Your style is incredible. But you need to be careful about fighting so close to rule."

He uses the break to remove his tie and dress shirt. "Why's that?"

He's barely prepared when Jess's next attack comes, a high kick aimed at his head that he only just blocks. "Because rules and honour are only shields against others who hold the same shields." She chuckles and hops back, taking a more standard Muai Thai pose.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiles and stands ready again.

Colleen watches. "Your technique is still sloppy, Jess."

"Yeah, well, this is what happens when you train in multiple disciplines but don't master any." She goes back in, favouring the Muai Thai method of engaging the whole body.

Danny finds this much more fun and challenging, having to avoid or block more kicks and holds. He's also having his punches blocked by her knee or shoulder no longer just forearms.

"Take it easy, Danny. She's still not 100%." Colleen tells him.

He pulls back and gives Colleen a grin. "It's fine. I -oof."

Jess uses the moment of distraction to flip him to the floor. "You really ought to know better, Danny boy." She teases him before offering a hand up.

Colleen grimaces. "Sorry."

He takes it, looking a bit embarrassed. "As I was going to say, I don't think I could handle her at 100%"

She nods.

"You probably could." Jess admits, bumping him teasingly. "Even without that magic fist of yours. You're an excellent fighter, all you're missing is experience and strategy. But that's why we have alliances and work with others. They compliment the skills we lack and teach us new things."

He nods. "I'm glad we all found each other."

Jess smiles back. "Looks like Matt wasn't up to picking me up today, so I should get going to see how he's doing. And let you two have some you time." She begins to gather her things.

"Thanks for stopping by." Colleen says. "And for the sake."

"Yeah. For sure. We'll see you." Jess takes a deep breath and smiles again as she waves to the younger couple.

She finds Matt standing on the sidewalk not far from the dojo as Mae sniffs the ground with enthusiasm. "We got distracted." He says when she gets close.

She gently takes his arm. "Did you?"

"Mae did. And I didn't have the heart to make him leave." He explains.

"You've gone soft, Murdock." She teases him before giving him a soft kiss.

"Well yeah. At least for now."

She chuckles. Her free hand rubs his chest as she leans in to whisper in his ear. "Good. I do love how firm and hard you can be."

He chuckles. "I know." He hands her the leash so he can take her arm and walk with his stick.

They begin the walk home and she leans in to his warmth. "I have to say, I think I finally understand why you chose Danny."

"He has a lot of heart."

"Exactly what I was going to say." She chuckles. "But he's a lot more innocent then the rest of us."

"He is." Matt agrees. "But he'll learn."

Jess nods. "And he has us, all of us, to guide him."

"Colleen seems to have a good head on her shoulders."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty impressed with her." She agrees. "She knows what it means to fight for your life."

"She does. Maybe I should start coming here to train?"

Jess chuckles. "You'll miss your dad."

"I'll still go to the boxing gym." He bumps against her. "You know I like my solitude."

"Actually, I haven't noticed." She teases.

"That's something you should know about me."

"But I only see you when you're with me."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. "You mean I haven't been moody and cranky and saying I want to be alone?"

"Not in a while, actually." She admits with mild surprise. "Guess you must like me."

"Wow. I must. No wonder I'm marrying you."

"Is that how it works? Find yourself the person that being with is the same as being alone?" She laughs.

"Yes. Where you're just as comfortable and the silences are as meaningful as any conversation." He replies.

"So not that I'm easy to ignore?"

"Not at all." He thinks back. "My dad and I used to sit in silence a lot. I'd be doing homework. He'd be making dinner. And even during dinner we didn't talk much. Sometimes the TV was on. But sometimes we just sat and ate. It was nice." He remembers. "It was comfortable. Comforting, too."

"I've never really been silent with people. Not until Carol, then you." She admits. Even watching TV was a time of commentary for her.

He smiles. "I take that as a great compliment."

Jess gives a sad smile. "What can I say? When you spend as much time alone in your head as I have, it's hard being quiet."

"Funny. I find it harder to speak."

"But you've always depended on hearing to read people." She reminds him. "Where I would attack with sound and use my eyes to find cracks."

"Good point."

She chuckles. "But we fill each other's holes. Some more literally than others."

Matt laughs. "Yes. Yes we do."

"Oh, you remember the bones in the Hand's cave?" Jess doesn't want to get off the topic of them, but she doesn't want to forget to tell him this.

"Yes. I still haven't processed that dragons are real."

"It's crazy." She agrees. "But Danny believes those bones, dragon or otherwise, were the source of the Hand's power. They would supplement the material gained from it with human blood to make it last longer."

That gives him pause. "Are there others?"

"Others? Bones? I don't think so. That tunnel somehow connected to K'un-Lun. That's why they needed Danny to open it. But I suppose there's always a chance." They reach their door and start up the stairs.

Matt takes it slow. He's doing better, but it's still a bit of a struggle. "There may be no one left to know."

Jess smiles as she waits at the top. "Well, you're the only dragon I need."

"Dragon?" He finds that amusing.

"Sure." She grins. "Strong, powerful, hot-blooded beast?"

"Are dragons hot-blooded?" He realizes he thinks of them as more reptile.

"Well, they've supposedly got a fire in their belly, haven't they?" She raises an eyebrow.

"That makes sense."

She leans against their door with a smile. "When our dear friend Tolkien wrote about dragons, he talks about them as though they were assembled like great machines. Like tanks or airplanes. Then they're given artificial life by the god of darkness."

"God of darkness." He repeats. "Is that the Sauron guy?" He takes another step.

"Melkor. Sauron was his servant. A demigod to his god." She explains.

"Melkor." He's probably not going to remember it, but he's going to try.

"Yeah. He lost the great war for the silmarils. They chained him up and threw him into a pit of infinite solitude." She puts her key in the lock and opens the door. "But I suppose that's what you deserve for declaring war on all life."

"Sounds fair to me. And it sounds like he got what he wanted." Matt steps through the door.

Jess chuckles and lets Mae off his leash. "Surprising how often that turns out to be the worst thing for us."

"Be careful what you wish for." He folds up his cane and puts it in its place.

"Exactly." She gives Mae a treat and sets down her gym bag. "Alright, shower time for the sweaty girl."

"I'll make you some tea."

She brushes the hair off her face as she rises. "That would be a proper treat."

"Consider it done." He gives her a kiss before letting her go.

Jess licks her lips, even blushing slightly as she heads to the shower. She can't admit it, but tea had been one of the things she couldn't face while he was gone. Making it had been one of the first ways Matt really started showing he cared. Having him do it again makes her heart want to burst in her chest. (And perhaps her ovaries a bit as well.) She determines to make it a quick shower.

Matt heads to the kitchen and goes through the steps Jess taught him. He didn't know how to make a proper cup of tea before her, and he finds he really likes the ritual of it. Maybe it's the Catholic in him.

It's a scarce ten minutes when Jess is walking back into the kitchen in a soft silk nightie while drying her hair with a towel.

Matt has a cup ready for her along with a small plate of shortbread. "You smell clean now."

"Sorry?" She teases lightly. "Are you trying to bribe me, here?"

"No. Just want you to feel appreciated." He walks with her to the couch with his own cup of tea. Mae is busy on the ground with a rawhide. He stops a moment to look at them then returns to chewing.

She cuddles against him, keeping her tea between her hands to warm them. "You seem stronger again today." The cookies are on the table. It's likely they'll stay there.

"I feel stronger. It helps to be home."

"Good." She sighs and looks down into her tea.

"How are you feeling?" He sips his tea.

"Scraped thin like too little butter spread over toast, to paraphrase a hobbit." She admits.

"What do you need to thicken up?" He asks.

She presses her cheek to his shoulder. "That sounds terrible. But it's just. It's a big feeling of nothing being real, that I'm just floating through. Same I had leaving Hydra."

"That was real." He reminds her. "I'm real."

"The whole world has been knocked on its ear."

"It really has." It's hard to feel really safe here at home now that Madame Hydra is on the loose.

Jess frowns. "Will it be okay?"

"I hope so."

"Aren't you supposed to lie to me here?" She sighs.

"Do you want me to?"

Jess shrugs. "False hope has never really been helpful."

"I figure you've been lied to enough." The tips of his fingers trail up and down her upper arm.

"Basically, you love me. Just say that." She wiggles closer. "It's a better answer."

"I love you, noodle."

"Good." She sets her tea down so she can wrap herself around him.

He smiles. "All I get is 'good'?"

Jess nods. "I didn't want to have to kill you."

He's not sure how to answer that. "I didn't want to have to be killed."

She kisses his neck. "I'd know you were a Hand reboot if that had changed." She explains making it obvious she's teasing him.

He groans. "I hadn't even thought of that. Probably because my memory is fine. Mostly."

"Don't worry, you've passed all the tests I could think of." She assures. "Like you're still injured."

"I am that." His head drops.

She lifts his chin and gives him a soft kiss. "It's allowed. Truly."

"I know." His eyes look but don't focus on her. "I went to see Father Lantom today. I thought he was going to break my ribs again with how hard he hugged me."

"Funny how many people seem to love you, isn't it?" She strokes a finger over his nose.

"I have no idea why."

Jess licks her lips. "I couldn't speak for the others, only myself."

"Well we still have the church for the wedding."

"And your mum will be there." She runs a thumb over his lip. "We actually have quite the few to invite, now."

"Who knew."

She smiles and gives him another kiss. "Doesn't matter, so long as you're there."

"And you."

"Even if I have to fight through an army of Hulks." She promises.

He kisses her.

Her hand moves up to his cheek, keeping him close. Then she smiles against his lips and gently pulls away. "You know, Colleen is especially lucky you're alive."

"She doesn't lose Danny to the city?"

"I don't think the city would need near as much comfort as me." She teases him. "And I must say, the way he moves is rather something."

"So you had fun toying with him?"

"Well, he doesn't have the same graceful power you do, but..." She grins, giving a little shrug he can feel against his chest.

"But he's younger and less damaged?"

She huffs. "I was going to say he has great skill."

He tilts and nods his head. "That's true."

"You don't really think I only love you for your damage?"

"Noooo." He wrinkles his nose. "The less damage was meant to be a plus."

She sighs. "I like Matt, damage and all."

"I like you back."

"I'd be a bit put off if you didn't." She taps his nose. "You're my prince in shining armour, you know that?"

"I do. I remember from last year." He can't decide if it flew by or felt like the longest year ever.

She smiles. "You looked amazing. What should you be this year?"

"The same?"

"We'll see." She nips at his bottom lip. "I love you. Prince or asshole."

"I love you."

She giggles. "Prove it?"

"How should I do that?"

"Make love to me, of course." She wraps her arms around his neck. "As only you can. As only you ever will."

For the first time he gets a good feel of her nightie. His hands travel down her sides. "Well when you're dressed like this, how can I refuse?"

"I've seen you make worse choices." She teases.

"Yes." He kisses her.

She pulls him closer, pressing against him in a silent request for him to take all of her, make her his own.

Were he healed, he'd carry her to the bedroom, but he's still not up to that yet. Instead his hand finds the skin of her thigh and slowly moves his hand up to feel if she's wearing underwear.

She is, if one counts G-strings that really live up to the string half of the name. She gives a soft moan of appreciation and kisses his ear. "Bed?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to walk."

"That's okay." She rises, then scoops him up. "We'll do it like this. This time."

He laughs as he wraps his arms around her neck. "I'm kinda liking this."

"Don't get too used to it." She teases him before dumping him on the bed the way he too often does to her.

He cocks his head and gives her a smirk. "May I strip for you?"

She gets into the bed and cozies back into the pillows. "Alright. Now you may."

He stands and sways his hips. "Bom-chicka-wah-wah." He slowly lifts his shirt and pulls it over his head as he continues the porn music.

Jess starts giggling madly. She simply can't take the strip tease seriously while he sings that. "Matthew! Stop it."

He throws his shirt at her. "You don't like it?"

She takes the shirt and hugs it to her chest. "Would you like sleeping on the couch?"

"No." He places his hands on his hips. "Should I stop stripping?"

"No. Just choose an accompaniment that isn't going to make me wet the bed laughing." She tosses the shirt back at him.

He catches it. "I don't know any good stripping songs."

"Well, you just strip to the rhythm of your own heartbeat." She offers. "I can think of nothing sexier."

"Okay." He drops the shirt onto the floor. Then he crouches down to untie his shoes. They come off before he stands again. He puts a hand over his heart and listens. That hand slides down over his stomach to his waistband.

This time, Jess licks her lips as she watches. "Lower."

It moves lower until his thumb and index finger frame his cock beneath his trousers. "Here?"

"Hard to say with those trousers." She reaches forward with a foot to give him a rub.

He smiles as blood starts rushing to meet her touch. "Am I allowed to take these off now?"

She smirks. "I thought you were supposed to be in charge here?"

He takes her ankle, moving her foot up so he can kiss it. Then he moves it away. His hands next busy themselves with unfastening his trousers.

Her fingers slide down the crease of her thigh and begin rubbing her labia after pushing aside her thin panties. It's the best kind of tease and she eagerly awaits more of him.

He steps out of his pants. He hooks his thumbs into his underwear but waits. Once he slides them off, he'll be naked.

Jess holds her breath. She begins to circle her clit with the tip of a finger. "You are so bloody gorgeous."

He pulls his underwear down an inch, stopping just before his pubic hair could be seen.

"So cruel." She whimpers.

"The teaser becomes the teasee." He turns around and pulls his underwear down and shows her his ass.

She shifts so she can give it a firm slap. "Tight as a drum. You're getting me terribly wet." She pulls back again, knees up but legs apart.

He pushes the underwear off completely before turning around. He places his palms on the bed and slowly crawls to her. At her knees, he lowers his head and takes long sniffs as he continues to move up. "I know that smell."

"Do you?" Her fingers are playing with her clit again. There's something deliciously feral about this tease. She's beginning to ache for him.

"I do." He nuzzles his nose against her upper thigh. "I remember it well." He kisses her slit just below her fingers. He licks his lips. "Mmm. I remember that taste, too."

She lightly touches his cheek. "You've been starved of it, haven't you?"

"I have." He drags the tip of his tongue over her.

She groans, head tilting back. "Let me be your feast." She grabs the back of his head encouragingly.

Matt tastes her again and again, relishing in her taste. His hands hold her thighs firmly as he continues to pleasure her.

It's hard to contain that pleasure he's giving her so it escapes in gasps and moans. She tugs at his hair though she's unsure if she wants to beg for more or ask for the thing she really wants.

He decides for her. His lips move up her body. His breath heats her skin as his tongue presses against her intermittently. He takes her nipple into his mouth, his teeth making contact with the skin around it.

"Fuck." She gasps. Her knee presses against his side letting him know it's exactly the right choice. "I need you. Need to be part of you."

He claims her mouth with his just before pushing into her.

She moans happily into his mouth. They find their rhythm easily and move together as one. It feels as pure and natural as sunshine.

His hand moves to her clit, wanting to get her closer before he comes.

"Matt, oh Matt. Yes." She hugs him close as she feels her arousal make way for orgasm.

His comes just before hers. He thrusts through it, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible. And he's incredibly successful. She pants and gasps for air as she slowly comes back down.

He kisses her shoulder. Even this is progress, being able to make love to her instead of the other way around. "You're amazing."

"You certainly make me feel like it." She caresses his face.

He smiles. Then he tilts his head as his face scrunches. His shoulders slump. "Aww, Mae."

She furrows her brow. "What?"

"He just ate all the shortbread we left on the coffee table."

"It's fine." She chuckles. "Shouldn't hurt him. But I might hurt you for not paying more attention to me."

"He was making a weird sound." Matt says in his own defense.

She takes his head between her hands. "I'll forgive you, this once." A kiss is pressed to his forehead.

"Thank you." He adjusts so that he's lying half on her and half on the bed.

"I suppose it's good training for babies." She tugs on his ear.

"Mm-hmm."

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

She shifts to look at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Hurting a little, but it was worth it." He tells her.

"No, jaa." She runs a hand through his hair then taps his temple. "How are _you_?"

He frowns. "I didn't get to bury Stick. He was an ass and a liar, but he saved me."

She caresses his cheek. "I'm not sure he'd appreciate a Christian burial, but we can do something for him. He was a good man."

"He was a terrible man. But he was important to me." His eyes shine with gathering tears.

"I really liked him." She wipes at his eyes.

"He didn't take any shit from anyone. I hated him as much as I loved him." Matt admits. "The time at the convent allowed me time to grieve. But I would have liked to send him off. Say goodbye. Say I'm sorry."

"Buddhists use incense to carry messages to the dead. We could do something like I did for my children?" She offers with a kiss to his head.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

She chuckles softly. "You're such a sweet, sensitive soul."

"Am I?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She holds him close. "I'll keep you safe."

He rests his head against her chest and listens to her heartbeat. In the background he can hear Mae come in and put his front paws on the bed. He wonders if it's to see if they are still there.

She strokes his head. "I'm done losing people. It's time we start bringing people in to our life."

"You've already helped me do that." He tells her.

"Let's continue the trend, then." She smiles. "Because you are far too incredible for me not to show you off to the whole damn world."

He laughs. "Not too much. I've got a secret identity to protect."

"I'll tell no one you're Catholic." She teases.

"Ha ha." He says in a flat voice.

"Well, you're marrying a former spy. I'm sure we can use that as an excuse somehow." She taps her fingers along his spine. "I'm forcing you to take self defense in case an old enemy pops by?"

"Sure."

"Oh, get some sleep. We'll discuss our better future tomorrow." She gives him a squeeze.

"Yes, noodle."

"Love you, jaa."

"Love you."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

There was one consequence to switching places with Bucky last minute that Carol hadn't considered ahead of time; sharing a room with Clint. It's not the beds, the room has two, but the awkward silences that come when they both try to avoid the one topic they have most in common. Jessica Drew. Even if she and Clint are getting along better these days, he still has some guilt about his long ago choices. And Carol's _mostly_ forgiven him enough to respect that but at the same time her friend is largely on her mind with all her recent drama. She sighs and continues marking their map. She'll head to bed as soon as it's done and try to avoid further awkward.

Clint comes out of the bathroom in pajama pants and a tshirt. His hair is still wet from the shower. "Aww, Kate." He mutters as he looks at his cell phone.

Carol glances over. "Do I even want to know?" While she hadn't known Kate well, she'd known her well enough.

"She ran into her dad, and it didn't go well." He says.

"Ah. Yeah, I get that." Carol shakes her head.

"Yeah." He glances up and sees her with the map. "You got a plan for tomorrow?"

She scratches her cheek. "Working on it. I think we'll just keep following our grid."

"Sounds good." He plugs his phone in then stretches his arms up.

"Yeah." She marks another square. "You doing okay out there?"

"Yeah. Just tired." He rubs his face.

"Okay, don't push yourself. These things aren't easy."

"Sad thing is, Kate would probably have liked this."

Carol chuckles. "She made her choice."

"Yeah." He lies down with a groan.

"I'm glad you're still looking out for her."

"Somebody has to."

"No one was after me at her age." Carol points out.

"You probably didn't need it."

She shrugs. "Yeah, I just ran away from home to join the military. No biggie."

That confuses him a bit. "Wouldn't that mean your drill sergeant was after you?"

Carol chuckles. "The girl? No. Didn't even know I was there until I asked to be transferred to Airforce. And then everyone was trying to kick me down."

"That sucks."

"That's life."

"Yeah." He checks his phone. "At that age I was stealing."

"Jess was killing." Carol offers, almost absently.

"Yeah."

She smiles. "I definitely don't want my girls going that route, but they have to decide for themselves."

"We all do eventually." He says. "How are your girls?"

"Creeping up on their terrible twos. Becky thinks she's ready to take on the world. Lina tries to follow but then runs back to mom or dad to hold her hand." She smiles. "Twins are funny, you know?"

"So alike and so different?" He sits up and smiles. "They grow up fast."

"Yeah, I have no idea how you manage to spend so much time away from yours."

"It's not easy." He tells her.

"Can't be." She puts down her pen and moves to sit on her bed.

"Nope."

"Does anything make it easier?"

"Only going home and seeing them again." He smiles. "Taking them presents if you can."

Carol laughs. "Well, I've got that right so far."

"There you go."

"Great." She shrugs. "Uh, well, we should sleep. Long day ahead."

"Yeah." He lies back down. He had sent a text to his wife when they got to the hotel so she'd know he was in for the night. He sends her one last text good night then puts his phone down.

Carol sends Bucky one last text, too, letting him know he's loved and missed.

He sends her back emojis of hearts and lips.

She smiles and hugs her pillow. Home will be that much sweeter.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Of the list of people Jess expected to see at her door, America was pretty far down. But here she is standing with her hands in her pockets and chewing gum. "Invite me in. But, you know, only if your boy toy is decent."

"Matt's always decent." Jess tells her, purposely misunderstanding.

"That's a bummer."

Jess rolls her eyes. "Is this a question or a visit?"

"An offer." America pulls a hand out of her pocket and reveals a USB stick. "Everything you wanted to know about Madame H's escape."

Her eyes go wide. "What? Where the hell did you get that?"

"You gonna let me in now?"

"You could've just said it was a visit." She opens the door and steps aside. "Jaa, we have a guest. You know the rules."

"Wear pants and don't fart?" He says from the couch.

"There you go." She gestures America in and closes the door behind her.

"Hey, papi. How you doing?"

"Better. Thank you, America."

"Maria still giving you shit?" Jess asks as she pulls a coke from the fridge and offers it to their guest.

She takes it with thanks. "Only a little. She knows I'll give it right back."

Jess nods and takes a seat. "Good girl. I'm still pissed she wouldn't let you work with us."

"Me, too." She sits in one of the chairs and gives Mae a scratch.

"So what do you want, that you've brought such valuable information to bargain with?" Jess crosses one leg over the other and rests her hands on it.

America shrugs. "I want to work with you anyway." She tosses Jess the drive.

She catches it easily. "I'd have let you anyway. Maria has a porcupine up her ass. But I wasn't willing to make the choice to disobey orders for you, because I'm not the one who will have to deal with the consequences."

"I was tempted, but it didn't seem worth it till now." America says.

Something about the way she says it makes Jess raise her eyebrow. "How is now different?" She glances at Matt before her eyes return to America.

"This woman hurt people you love." Her eyes flick to Matt. "Which means she's capable of hurting people I love. Carol, Bucky, the twins. If the Avengers is about protecting people, then this is a good place to start."

"Madame Hydra hurt a lot of people. She's dangerous because she's smart. She plans. She thinks. If we do this, we have to be prepared and on point." Jess speaks carefully.

America blows a bubble until it pops. "You lead. I follow."

"I'm not sure that's wise." Jess licks her lips and looks to Matt. "She trained me, she knows most of my tricks."

"Whose tricks doesn't she know?" Matt asks.

"Well, she's surely studied all the Avengers. And anyone attached to me, really. I only caught her by surprise last time because she didn't think I'd be rational enough to get back up." But thankfully she was. Matt's had too many close calls because of her.

He thinks. "What about people who have helped the Avengers but aren't actually one?"

"Depends on their contact." Jess considers who she'd look at. "She'd probably know Mac here, but probably not someone like Daredevil. And I'd say not Black Panther if he didn't rule a country."

"Doctor Strange?" He's trying to think of who else helped during the mass Hydra raid. "Some of the mutants?"

Jess gets a small smirk. "Colleen Wing? Danny Rand?"

"Not a bad idea."

"At least to form the plan." She pauses. "Though Danny seems to think you're near-death words were some oath. And he's still following them. Including looking after me."

America looks from one to the other. "What about Betsy's bro? Maybe we can get him to help, you know, in case she fled the country."

Jess shakes her head. "No good. I worked with Brian when I was in SHIELD."

"Damn. What about the Spider dude? We could probably find him." She suggests.

"Why don't we start with finding her first." Matt counters. "Then we can decide how to approach and who we can use."

"She moves fast. We might want to multitask." Jess frowns.

America pops another bubble. "So if you aren't leading, who is?"

"Guess I sort of have to." Jess taps her fingers on her knee. "But I can do that without making the actual plan of attack. I think."

"Uh, yeah. Delegation is the bomb." She says.

"Great. Time to play hide and seek with a snake."

"Here's an unhelpful hint." Matt says. "I hear they usually hide in tall grass."

Jess gives him a look. "Do you need a beating?"

"I'm not allowed to answer while we have guests." He sounds very much like a lawyer.

"Is yours as naughty?" Jess smiles at America. "Don't let the lawyer voice fool you."

"She can be." America smiles. "Somehow it's sexier the more innocent she looks."

Jess nods. "No ideas, Mr Murdock. You're trouble enough."

"Yes, Ms Drew."

"And I think that's all for today, I'll be in touch when I've got an idea where to start searching. Cool?" Jess is warm but it's clearly dismissal.

"You got it." America stands. "There's a lot to sort through." She heads to the door. "Bye, papi." She messes up Matt's hair as she passes him.

"Bye, America." He replies.

Once she's gone, Matt gets a light slap. "So cheeky. You trying to get me hot in front of the young lady?"

"You're the one that brought up beating me." He counters.

"And I plan to. Or then again, maybe I'll have you beat yourself until you come over my belly?" She straddles his lap.

His hands go on her hips. "Don't you have information to look through?"

"It can wait ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? You're giving me a lot of credit." He teases.

She chuckles. "Five? Two?"

"One and a half?"

"Give yourself some credit, jaa." She rubs his chest.

"Okay two and a half." He smirks.

"Asshole." She takes a kiss.

"Diva."

"I'll find her." Jess promises softly. "Her trail may be hard, but I'll find it."

"I know you will. I just wish our pasts would stop haunting us."

She groans. "I know. I'm so ready for my future. My life with you."

"Me, too." He kisses her, his hand at the center of her back pulling her closer.

"You're wonderful." She murmurs, fingers moving up to play in his hair.

"Thank you. You're pretty great yourself."

She chuckles. "Especially when I'm with you."

He kisses her again.

"I don't know how or why you survived, but I'm certain it was for a reason. You are a man cursed with destiny." She keeps his head close and her voice low. "And I'm the woman who'll take every step with you."

"Our destiny is together, shared. I truly believe that." He tells her.

She smiles. "I pity anyone or anything who tries to deny that truth.”

He nods then follows that up with another kiss.

She giggles, loving the affection, and gives in to the long loving kisses.

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

Loki turns and throws his daggers at the target. He quickly pulls two more from his belt. He throws one immediately. Then he turns around the other way and throws the one still in his hand. He straightens up and walks to the target with a slight frown.

As he gets to it, his daggers pull themselves out and float to his hand, but it's not him doing it. Then he hears a giggle. "I see you get privileges to use the facility even without your husband." Illyana Rasputin drops her hand and the daggers land neatly in Loki's palm.

"Thank you, Illyana." He starts putting them in the slots of his holster. "Anyone who works here gets to use the facilities. I do have a cubicle here." He reminds her. "Have you settled in?"

She smiles. "Thank you, yes. Though it's weird to be here for training and find out that everyone else is out for a mission."

"I bet. Well, Pietro is here. Not sure how helpful that is." He looks at her a moment. He takes a dagger and hands it to her handle first. "Care to try?"

"I don't usually throw things." She feels the dagger in her hand, getting an idea of its weight and balance.

"It's always good to have a knowledge of physical fighting." Loki notes. "Magic may not always be available."

Illyana nods. "I can use a sword. But show me this."

"Of course. Daggers are generally thought to be a close quarters weapon. But if you are skilled at throwing them, then it gives you an advantage." He shows her the basic stance and explains how the weight of the blade and the hilt will change how it flies. He shows her how to throw it once then has her try. "The lighter it is, the easier it will be to flip."

She has to fight pulling her hand back, but she does wince slightly as she catches, even if she does catch the handle. "Okay. That's not so bad."

Loki looks around. "Let's start by getting you more comfortable." He uses magic to summon one of the hay targets closer. It lands on the ground about a foot away. "Throw it so that it flips once and buries itself in the hay."

Illyana tries, but she only manages a half flip then the dagger hits hilt first close to the ground.

"Not bad. Now you know you need to double the force."

"That I can do." This throw is better though still low.

"Nearly. Take one step forward and do the same thing."

It hits the target. "Guess I will need a lot of practice to be useful."

"You'll need practice to get better. You're already useful." Loki tells her. "Care to show off your magic instead?"

"I actually wouldn't mind playing with this a bit longer."

"Then by all means." He gestures to the target lying on the ground.

She nods and continues practicing. "What are you practicing for? General fitness?"

"I'm trying to get back to my pre-pregnancy body and skill." He says.

"With knives?"

"Among other things." He shrugs. "It's more entertaining than lifting weights."

"I suppose it is." She retries the balance, seeing if a slight change of grip might help her.

He steps a little away. "Try different techniques with your wrist. See what works best for you."

Illyana nods and tries it out. She's not entirely sure anything makes a difference.

"How does the dagger feel? Too light? Too heavy?" Loki asks.

"I'm not sure how to tell." She admits. "It is heavy, but too heavy?"

"Can you use your magic to change it?"

"I think so." She furrows her brow as she focuses. She changes the material in the handle for something lighter.

Loki is always interested in how other sorcerers manipulate and use magic. He watches with keen interest. "Alright. Now throw that one, and see if it feels better."

While being lighter makes it easier to throw the dagger, it completely upsets the balance Illyana had. She hadn't even thought of that. She reclaims it and figures out the new balance.

He smiles as he sees her work it out. "When you figure out what works best for you, assuming you like daggers, I'm sure the Avengers can have some created for you."

"I'll probably stick to my usual skills." She grins. "But thank you."

"You're welcome. And if you need someone who knows their way around a sword, give me a call." He tells her. "I may be a little rusty, but I'll do better than these other fellows."

"Well thank you. I know Betsy's good, but it's nice to have different opponents."

"Good." He throws a dagger at one of the other targets. It hits it just off center. He makes a face.

She chuckles. "Pretend the target is someone's face. Someone you hate."

He moves his arm like a windmill as he teases her. "So now you're giving me advice?"

"It's what Piotr used to tell me when we would throw stones at cans as children." She shrugs.

"I've found that hate is too strong of an emotion. It makes me lose focus."

"Huh." Illyana considers. "I did always imagine my brother."

Loki laughs. "Ah, so we have that in common as well. Brothers can be so... overbearing."

"Yes. They claim they mean well, but I'm suspicious."

"Well, Thor has gotten better. Not by much though."

Illyana chuckles. "You just need to hit him more."

"Perhaps. I did stab him a few times. That didn't help."

"No, you need to knock the sense in. Like a nail."

He chuckles. "Perhaps that's what he was trying to do to me all those years."

"You do strike me as rather smart." She teases.

"So you're saying it worked."

"Must have."

"Must have." He takes a breath. In one swift motion, he takes a step, he pulls out another dagger, and throws it at the target. Just before it hits, he stops it with his magic. "What's that phrase? What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." He flicks his hand forward, and the dagger plunges into the hay hilt deep. 

"That may be true, but you'd be surprised what you might live through." Illyana shakes her head.

He looks over at her. "And you'd be surprised what I've already survived."

She raises an eyebrow. "Maybe not."

He nods once. "Have you gotten the full tour yet?"

"From who?" She chuckles. "No, not yet."

"I'll be happy to play tour guide to you and the others."

Illyana nods. "That'll be awesome."

"Excellent." He takes out his phone. "JARVIS, be a dear and have all the new trainees meet Illyana and I out here."

 

★✩★✩★ 

 

"Even despite the destruction, I have to say the sun off the ocean is really rather romantic." Steve chuckles and wipes the sweat from his face. It's been a long day, mostly filled with moving rubble off of roads.

Sam agrees. "We'll have to bring our significant others when things get a little more back to normal."

He nods. "I hate to say it, but we might be able to go back soon. It's not rescue that's needed now, but rebuilding. And they have people much better at that than us."

"It's the truth."

"Heard you have a date." Steve wiggles his eyebrows.

"Two in fact." Sam smiles back.

He chuckles. "Lucky guy."

"Says the man with a family to go home to."

Steve looks surprised. "Is this jealousy? Is Sam Wilson jealous?"

"A little, yeah. Can you blame me?" Sam asks.

"A little. But mostly no."

Sam looks out at the water. "I think Jen might be he one."

He grins? "Yeah? We getting three weddings next year?"

"Let's see how these two dates go first."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Amazing even." He grips his friend's shoulder. "Because you'll be together."

"Yeah, it's just..." He sighs. "I wonder if she'll ever be comfortable with physical stuff."

Steve chuckles. "I know it took me a while. Just ease her along."

"Any pointers on how to do that?"

"Uh, well, Loki would just keep pushing me one inch past comfortable each time." He shrugs. "Communication, though. That's huge."

Sam nods. "Good to know."

"Hope it helps."

"It does."

Steve chuckles and starts climbing over some of the rubble to head toward the beach. "I'm sure she can't resist you that long."

"It's already felt long." He stands and goes after him.

"Considering the options, I'd still count myself lucky, if it was me." He shakes his head. "We've been lucky this year."

"Yeah."

"Knock on wood." His knuckles wrap a nearby exposed timber.

"Praise God." Sam shakes his head. "Seeing Jen in that hospital bed was one of the worst experiences of my life."

"I can only imagine." And even then, he doesn't want to. "But she seems stronger than ever. Not just, uh, Hulk-wise."

"She's made a lot of progress."

He nods. "And you've been there all the way."

"Would you have done any different? He asks already knowing the answer.

"Hell no. Not for someone that mattered." Steve smiles.

"Course not."

He nods. "Not even if it was you."

"Hey!" He gives Steve a shove.

"Aw, you know I love you."

Sam gives him a side-eye look. "Yeah I know."

Steve puts his arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'm your biggest fan, after Loki."

"I knew I liked Loki for some reason."

"Aside from his wit and charm?" Steve winks.

"And smart dress sense." Sam adds. "Have you decided when to start trying for baby number two?"

He smiles. "Soon, we just want to be sure timing is right on the Avengers side of things, too."

"Good luck with that." Sam says.

"Hopefully we won't need it."

"Yeah." He rubs a hand over his head and looks at the work that still needs to be done, work that as Steve just said is about rebuilding. "I'm glad we were able to help with this."

Steve nods. "As little as we could."

"Still, makes us feel useful." He notes.

"Better if they felt helped." Steve notes. "But I think they do. I've had thank yous. At least for the supplies."

"You think so?" Sam gives him a look. "Do you not see the little kids' faces light up when they see you?"

He chuckles. "There have been a few photos."

Sam slowly shakes his head. "I don't know how Loki puts up with you." He teases.

"What?"

"You are way too humble for your own good."

"Is that possible?" Steve shrugs.

"Yes. It's better than being too full of yourself, but it's still possible."

"Well, I'd still rather err that way." He finds a seat on the beach to watch the sun finally dip below the horizon and the stars twinkling into sight.

"Me, too." Sam stays standing. His eyes are on the stars, and he wonders if Jen is looking up at them.

Tendrils of mist begin to trail along the beach. Steve smiles. "This would've been quite the place to grow up, huh? No wonder these people would rather fight than run."

"Can't say I blame them."

"Yeah, I- What?" Steve cuts himself off as some of the mist solidifies into a vampire that tries to grab his arms. He rises quickly to fight it off.

"The fuck." Sam tries to punch it. But then more vampires begin appearing. Soon he's busy trying to fight them off himself.

"Shit." Steve fights them off so he can at least get one hand free to call for back up, the best back up - Loki. "Lo'! There's vampires. Can you-" But the phone is knocked out of his hand halfway through the sentence.

It seems like forever before Loki appears. When he does come, he brings two guns with the special bullets Tony and Bruce had created. He uses magic to create a light, pushing the vampires back. He hands one of the guns to Steve before fighting to get the other one to Sam. He pulls one off Sam's back just as teeth make contact with skin. It leaves two scratch marks on Falcon's neck. "Gun." He passes it to Sam.

Steve is grateful, and quickly gets to fending off the creatures. "Thanks, darling."

"Thank me later." Loki feels the old adrenaline rush back. It's a good thing he's been working on getting back into shape. Between that and muscle memory, he finds himself enjoying the battle. He fuses some of his daggers together into a sword and begins swinging at necks. Yes, the thrill of battle is definitely coming back.

Thankfully, it's only a dozen of the creatures so the three of them are able to dispatch them all. Steve stands catching his breath as the last falls. "Jesus."

Sam walks over and shows Steve his neck. "Is it deep?"

Steve touches it gently. "Not too bad. Maybe an eighth of an inch?"

"Well that was invigorating." Loki says. "You're both alright?" He starts looking over his husband.

"I think so." Steve nods. "Do you figure that was targeted or is the island in danger?"

"Uncertain. I can fly around, see if there have been any other attacks." He offers.

"Let me." Sam says. His wings fold out, and he shoots off into the sky.

Steve looks at Loki then holds out his arms.

Loki walks into them. "That was unexpected. It's been a while since the vampires attacked."

"I know. Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Good." Steve strokes his face. "Thanks for coming."

"How could I not? You were in danger."

"I wasn't sure the call got through." He admits.

"It did. Thankfully." He gives the lips a little kiss.

Steve gives Loki's bum a little pat. "And you knew just how to save us."

"Well you gave me a large hint."

"I tried." He chuckles, then he looks up to see where Sam is.

"It's a large island. It might take him a while." Loki says.

Steve nods. "And hopefully a long search means no trouble."

"Exactly." His eyes look away. "Where did they come from?"

"No where." He shakes his head. "We were here on the beach, a little mist blew up and pop. Vampires."

'Hmm."

"Think they might've been waiting?"

"Possible. Probable. Timing is interesting." Loki wonders if they've actually been here all along. What better place to feed than where a disaster has hit.

Steve pulls away to start to look around, if perhaps there's a place the vampires had been hiding until the sun set.

Sam's voice breaks in. "More vampires on the north side."

"On our way." Steve winks at Loki and begins to run.

"Starlight, I have a faster way." Loki makes the hand movements that open a portal to near where Sam is.

"Wow." He walks toward Loki. "This is Strange's trick?"

"It is. Though I would argue about calling it a trick."

Steve chuckles. "Anything someone can do I can't is a trick. Like juggling. Or rolling your tongue."

"Just walk through the portal." On the other side, they can see vampires attacking.

Steve does, jumping right into the fight.

Loki follows with an almost wicked smile. He allows himself a glance at Steve's ass before heading to the nearest vampire.

This group seems slightly more sensible, valuing their lives over a meal and do their best to make an escape.

"I'm gonna keep looking." Sam tells them.

"For sure. We've got this." Steve replies.

Sam heads out. Steve, Loki, and a few others check on anyone who's been hurt.

Steve looks over. "We okay?"

Loki gives him a nod. "They seemed unorganized. Probably a smaller nest. We should find it."

"Agreed."

They question some of the people there. The mists appeared to come from the direction where they had just been. "Perhaps someplace in between." Loki hypothesizes.

Steve nods. "Any thoughts how to narrow it down?"

"It would be someplace dark where they can hide from the sun." Loki provides.  
One of the people nods. "There are caves in the cliffs." She points. "About 10 miles that way."

"Could also be pretty much any building." Steve reminds Loki quietly.

"Well heat cameras won't help."

He raises an eyebrow. "Or will they?"

Loki knits his eyebrows. "Will they?"

"Well, it can tell us all the places they're not. Right?"

He shrugs. "I don't follow, but I trust you."

Steve explains. "Well, if there's people moving normally inside a house, for instance, we can say it's safe not to search. But if there seems to be unusual activity, then we look. If there's nothing, especially after a disaster like this, we look."

"Alright. How about you do that, and I'll check out the caves."

"Okay." He pauses. "Be careful."

"You, too." Loki turns into a raven and flies away.

Steve pulls out his infrared glasses. They'd been using them (with little luck) to check for signs of life in the rubble they'd been clearing earlier.

Sam does the same when Steve tells him of the idea.

As he walks down the street, Steve looks at every building or the remains there of. Those with normal seeming activity he passes by. But the ones who show nothing, or only odd heat signatures, he does a double check physically.

"I'm not finding anything." Sam says on the comm.

"I found a cat?" Steve offers.

"Well that's something."

"He's orange and white and I've named him Trick." Steve grins. "Think Loki will let me keep him?"

"Loki, yes. Ink and Smudge may be another matter."

"Loki will talk them into it." He chuckles.

"I'm gonna check out one more place than come in." Sam says.

Steve glances around. "Yeah, I'm just going to finish this block."

"Sounds good."

Things are quiet, but Steve isn't terribly happy about that. "Clear here."

"Same. Headed back. Where's Loki?"

"He headed to the caves. Could you check with him quick, he doesn't have a communicator on him?" He looks in that direction, though it doesn't do much good.

"On my way."

Steve nods to himself as he finishes his last building. Still nothing. He feels his worry for Loki grow.

Sam is looking at the caves through his infrared glasses. "Steve, unless Loki decided to have a one-man dance contest, he found the nest. Cave is near the top of the cliff. I'm heading in."

"I wouldn't put it past him, but I'm on my way." This time Steve does have to run.

Inside, the darkness is split by light from Loki's magic. He's doing his best to battle at least 10 vampires. Using both magic and a sword, his movements are more defensive at this point. Sam shoots at one closest to himself as he strides in.

It's a bit of a climb and every inch of it, Steve's worried he'll make it too late. It feels like years later that he finally makes it to the caves.

"I'm out!" Sam yells in the intermittent darkness.

"Leave!" Loki yells.

Steve tries to see what's happening. "Sam? Loki?"

There's a burst of light that seems to put everything in freeze frame. There are four vampires left. Three surround Loki. One is chasing Sam who is heading for Steve.

He throws an arm up over his eyes, repeating his last words. "Sam! Loki! Lo'!" He needs to know his love is okay.

"Busy!" Loki yells.

"Heading to you." Sam replies to Steve.

The answers are frustrating as he still doesn't know what's going on.

Sam catches up to him. "Shoot 'im! Shoot 'im!"

Steve sees the vampire and puts three of the UV bullets into him. "Jesus. Where's your gun?"

He holds it up while trying to catch his breath. "I'm empty. Loki 's that way." He points.

There's a scream as fire erupts. Loki uses magic to push the burning vampire away. But in doing that, it leaves him open to an attack by the other two.

"Loki!" Steve runs to his aid, with the guidance of the flaming vampire. He hits the first creature he encounters with the butt of the gun before remembering to shoot it.

"Thank you. Now this one." Loki grabs the last vampire's head. "Quick before he disappears." It's already starting to fade into smoke.

Steve shoots twice, rapidly.

Loki steps back as the synthetic sunlight makes the vampire glow then burst into nothingness. He creates a light to see by and smiles when he sees his love. "My hero."

"Let me look at you." He doesn't even give Loki a hug before checking him over for injuries. "They were stupid not to run the second you entered."

"They obviously didn't know who I am."

Sam looks around nervously. "Can we get out of here before something else decides to appear?"

Steve pats Loki's bum (again). "Nothing kisses won't fix. I'm not surprised."

Loki takes his hand and takes one last look around. "I need to do more training." Satisfied that it's empty, he heads to the cave's entrance.

"We always need to train." Steve agrees.

"Yes, starlight. But not tonight."

He nods. "When we get home. Two days?"

"Two days. Don't forget I need to start hunting Amora soon. I don't want her trail getting too cold."

"You're working with Dr Strange for that still, right?" Steve thinks about it. "If there's two of you, you might not need to be fully worked out."

"He gave me the means. The rest I've been doing on my own."

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Vampires are one thing, I don't want you taking on Amora completely alone. You may be stronger, but two pairs of eyes is safer."

"Purely fact-finding. I don't plan to engage." He promises. "Besides, if I know Amora, she'll want to brag about how she did it and where she took him."

"And while she's talking to you, Strange can take her from behind."

Loki gives him a look. "And then what?"

"Some sort of magical prison?" Steve suggests.

"Like the one they put Wanda in? Will she get a trial? Or do you plan to just lock her away." His voice is defensive.

"Trial would be appropriate." Steve consents. "Earth or Asgard?"

"I don't trust either."

He frowns. "Is it safe to just let her go free?"

They stop at the entrance of the cave. "I need to get Sarah. Sam, can you take Steve?"

"Uh, sure."

"One thing first." Steve gives Loki a kiss. "Take care."

"You, too. I'll bring you more bullets in the morning." He strokes Steve's cheek. "I love you."

He nods. "Thank you. We'll figure Amora out later."

Loki drops his hand and hides the pain he feels from not hearing the words back. He gives a little smile. "Of course. Until tomorrow." He disappears. 

"Wait." Steve's hand is where Loki was. "I love you. Loki." He frowns, gets his phone out to text. 'You left too fast. I love you.'

Sam waits until he puts the phone away again. "Ready?"

He nods, though he's already feeling guilty about not reminding Loki how important he is. "Let's go."

Sam gets into position behind Steve. He spreads his wings and flies them both to the top of the cliff.

"Up?"

"Shorter distance, and you're heavy." Sam explains.

"Hey, I've been cutting down." Steve laughs.

Sam lands. "You sure about that?" He teases.

"Yup, I'm lifting Sarah up and down and up and down."

"Must be the equipment then. Come on." He slaps Steve's stomach with the back of his hand. "I'll buy you a drink."

He groans. "Make mine water."

"You got it."

Loki's return text appears when they are back at the hotel. It's an emoji of a red heart.

Steve chuckles when he gets it. 'You're gorgeous and smart and I wish you were with me.'

'Someone has to take care of the munchkin.' Loki sends a picture of a sleeping Sarah along with the message.

And that makes him smile too. "Yeah, okay, you were right about the family thing." He pats Sam's shoulder.

"I'm always right. Haven't you learned that yet?" He hands Steve a bottle of water.

"Old dog." He reminds his friend.

"Uh-huh. Let me see that picture." Sam looks at Steve's phone. "Now that is an adorable baby."

He grins. "It's all Loki, though he'll deny it."

Sam raises his glass. "Well here's to Loki and adorable babies."

"I'll drink to that." He taps his bottle to Sam's glass.

They drink. "Vampires." Sam says. "I was hoping we'd heard the last of those things."

Steve shakes his head. "I've never been that lucky."

"Lucky in love. Unlucky in everything else."

"And that love thing is pretty new."

Sam smiles. "Well maybe that means your luck is changing."

"God willing." Steve shakes his head.

"God willing." Sam agrees.


End file.
